Soul Chess
by draconichero21
Summary: After the events of Zero Requiem Lelouch goes to Soul Society and aims to atone for his sins by becoming a Soul Reaper, but old habits die hard and the ex-prince soon finds himself in a live chess game attempting to save the after life from a mad man. No yaoi. This is a Shared Universe of Code Geass and Bleach so the canon facts that change or are inconsistent are because of this
1. Lelouch Arrives

**(A/N: If you know me well enough, you know that when a character dies that I'm well attached to that death is not the end. That's exactly what's going to happen with the one and only Leoluch Vi Britannia. Watch the master strategist atone for his sins by becoming a Soul Reaper, but as they say, old habits die hard, and we will soon see Leoluch attempting to work to save the Soul Society from a mad man. This fic starts off prior to the Turn Back the Pendulum arc of Bleach chronology wise. Please enjoy)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Leoluch's pov<strong>

_Yes…I…destroy…worlds…create…worlds…_

…

…

_I…am ready…to enter…hell._

I opened my eyes to find myself lying on my back in a clearing in between two forests. There was a blue sky and white clouds above me.

_Did I survive? _I wondered. I sat up and felt my chest. _No bloodstain, _I looked down. I was wearing my casual clothes: my red jacket, my black sleeveless shirt and my navy blue jeans. _But that doesn't matter I was killed wearing my emperor robes. Did C.C refuse to let me die? _I looked around. _No nearby water, she can't be washing out my clothes. _I opened my shirt and spread my hand across where I was stabbed. _No scar either, even when C.C was injured there were still remnants of her blows. _I stood all the way up and re-buttoned my shirt. _So I succeeded in dying. _I looked around some more, feeling the wind and hearing birds. _So then where the hell am I? This place is too peaceful to be hell. Or if it is, it's certainly not like how I imagined it. _I closed my eyes. _So…now what?_ Suddenly I noticed a peculiar oddity. With my eyes closed and my mind clear, I could sense several presences. When I opened my eyes they were gone, but when I closed them and focused I could sense them again. _What's this strange phenomenon? _I questioned. _Why can I all of a sudden sense other people? Is this…some form of afterlife power? I should investigate it when I have the chance. For right now, I'll let this power lead me towards shelter._

I followed the presences in my head when I felt I was lost and eventually found myself out in a market square. People seemed to be going about their daily lives and everyone, for the most part, didn't seem miserable. I closed my eyes and scratched my head. _This place sure ain't hell._ I laughed to myself. Again though, with my eyes closed I sensed those presences again, but I sensed less presences then there were people around me.

_Does this mean I can only sense certain people? But if so what do all these people have in common that I can sense? _I opened my eyes. _And how do they differ from the ones I can't. _

"Hey move it!" I heard someone shout and then got rammed from behind and sent tumbling across the ground.

I got up and ran over to the guy that was pushing the cart that rammed me. "Hey, what the hell was that for?" I demanded to know. He didn't respond. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face me. "Answer me! Damn you!"

"Sorry," he said with no flicker of emotion, "You see my business isn't doing to well lately and my wife is sick and you just happened to be in my way."

_No…it can't be…_I started to back away from the guy.

He blinked a few times, "Hey, what do you want you brat?" he shouted.

"S-sorry," I ran away from him and over in between two stalls and stopped to catch my breath. _Do I really still have the Geass? Why didn't I lose it when I died? Shouldn't the contract have ended with my death? _I looked around and the shop next to me had a fragment of glass of which I could see my reflection in it sitting on the counter. I walked in front of the stand. "Mind if I look at this for a moment?"

"Not unless you plan on buying it!" the merchant snapped.

I had no time to deal with self-centered people. I had to know if I still had my Geass. "Oh I'm sorry, allow me to rephrase my statement," I looked at the merchant in the eyes, "I'm borrowing this and I'll give it right back."

He changed as if he was under the influence of my Geass. "Yes, go ahead," he said.

I held up the glass to look at it only my right eye showed the Geass emblem reflected in it. I put my finger up to my left eye. The contact lens was still there. I removed it. Both eyes reflected the Geass. I put the lens back and threw down the glass in disgust. It shattered. "No!" I shouted and ran away as far as I could. I ran and I ran and I ran with my eyes shut tight, disbelieving that I was cursed even after death. Instinctively my eyes flew open when I realized I would have ran straight into a lake if I ran any farther. I dropped to my knees and looked at my reflection in the water, seeing my Geass reflected in my right eye. I still had this curse, even after death I could not go on and be at peace with myself.

_**Calm yourself Leoluch Vi Britannia**_

I looked up and across over the lake, "Who's there?" I called out. There was no answer. "Answer me!" I covered my right eye with my palm and laughed. I'm getting too old to be hearing voices at my age.

"Excuse me!" I heard someone call out. I turned around to see a small girl with strawberry blonde hair, with bright blue eyes, her hair covering her left eye, run up to me. She was dressed in dirt brown rags. Her top had torn seams on her upper right shoulder.

"Hmm, what is it?" I asked her turning around and clutching my right eye.

She held up her hand, palm facing up. There was a small object in her hand. It was my contact lens. "I saw you drop this when you got hit by that shopping cart. I wanted to return it to you so I followed you here."

"I see," I responded. "Thanks for returning it."

"You're welcome," the young girl said all bubbly. "What's your name?" she asked me.

"Normally it's polite to give your name before asking someone else to give there's," I told her.

She smiled brightly, "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto," she said, "So what's your name mister?"

"I'm Leoluch, Leoluch Lamperouge," I told Rangiku.

"Nice to meet you Leoluch-kun," she said with a smile and extended her hand up to me. I shook it. "Say you wouldn't mind helping me find my friend would you? He always leaves without telling me where he's going and I worry about him."

"Well if you want something from me, perhaps you can give something to me," I stated. She took two steps back in a timid fashion. _What brought on that reaction? _I shook my head. _There are 219 different reasons I can think of that would produce that reaction, but none of which should affect her if I amend my statement. _"I just want some information. I'm new here so perhaps you can help me."

"Oh I see, so you just arrived here. Well this is Rukongai," Rangiku told me. "It's the area that takes up the majority of this world called the Soul Society."

"Soul Society?" I questioned.

"Well I mean you died right?" Rangiku asked me.

_So this is the afterlife after all. But Soul Society? I never heard of this after life. _As I pondered a realization came to me. _Wait a minute, this girl's just a kid. _"Wait a minute does that mean you also…"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, but…" Rangiku looked down at herself, "It's strange. I used to be so much older than this when I was alive." She cupped her developing chest "And I used to be a lot bigger than this too. She dropped her hands at her sides and looked up at me, but also there are souls here that were born here, but of course I'm not one of them."

"I see." _So that means souls here must live a lot longer so they may degrade according to their age. _I looked back at the river, _but then why am I as I was when I died? Why do the same laws not apply to me? _I looked at my hand. _I wonder… _Rangiku began coughing, "What is what's wrong?"

"It's you…you're…" she gasped as she hit the ground.

_Me? I didn't do anything. _I still thought it would be best if I put some distance between Rangiku and me. She took a few deep breaths and stood up.

"I see…so you have…spiritual power."

"Spiritual…power?" I questioned.

"It means you're special here. Not all souls have it, but those who do are said to be gifted. Just now your spiritual power leaked out and you have so much of it that it caused me to collapse," Rangiku said to me.

"I see…so I can't be near you," I said, feeling melancholy. _Another curse to add onto the pile. _

"Now you can come near me, you just have to learn to control your spiritual power," Rangiku said to me.

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"Uh…" Rangiku opened her mouth to speak, but then hung her head.

_So she has no idea, _I thought.

"Ah…well, you could become a Soul Reaper…but…"

"But?"

She put her hands behind her back and started squirming in place. "Ah, well, you seem like a good person and well my other friend always leaves me alone and well…I get lonely and so…"

"You want me to live with you is that it?" I asked her. "Sorry, but I'm a loner," I told her. "What's this you said about Soul Reapers?"

Rangiku seemed disappointed in my refusal, but answered my question nonetheless, "Soul Reapers are souls that have gained special powers by joining the military faction the Gotei 13. Only souls with spiritual power and nobles can become soul reapers. If you tried you could easily become one."

"Why does the afterlife need a military organization?" I asked.

"Well, not all souls become pluses like us. Some more evil and corrupted spirits become hollows, at least that's what I've heard. I've never actually seen a hollow, but apparently they're these evil monsters that prey upon innocent souls to grow stronger. They also prey upon living humans. The Soul Reapers protect us from those creatures. They're also like law enforcement here in the Soul Society," Rangiku explained.

My fist clenched. _So monsters in this world exist even in the afterlife do they?_

Rangiku continued her explanation, "Soul Reapers purify these hollows and purge them of their sins. At least that's what I've heard."

I relaxed a little. It was good to know that the military here prided itself in protecting the weak. I was reminded of the Black Knights. "I think I might join," I said aloud. I walked past Rangiku.

"W-wait," she ran forward and grabbed my sleeve.

I looked at her. She looked like troubled as she looked at me. "Won't you please stay?" she asked.

"I told you before," I said shaking her off. "I walk alone." I continued to walk only to realize Rangiku was following me. "Are you going to follow me until I change my mind? I thought you can't get too close to me anyway," I said glancing back at her.

"There is another way to control your spiritual power. Well not necessarily control it, but the more I stick around you the more I become used to you. You know like an eminuity," she said.

"That's immunity," I corrected. "I told you before though," I put my hands in my pockets and continued to walk. Rangiku wasn't following me, but after I took three steps she started crying. I turned around. "What? Are you crying because you aren't getting your way? I thought you said you used to be older."

Suddenly a make-shift spear landed just to my right. Any closer left and I would've lost a finger. I turned around and saw a kid with silver hair and his eyes shut. He was dressed in similar rags to Rangiku. "Ah nuts. I missed ya."

"Gin?" Rangiku recognized him.

"See and here's your friend, so quit crying will you?" I asked her.

"Hmm, Ran-chan," Gin went over and picked up his spear, "Were you crying cause you wanted ta know where I was?"

"That was part of it, I guess," she sniffed.

I continued to walk on. Their business was not my business. It wasn't long though before that damn spear sailed over my shoulder and blocked my path. I turned around. "You got a problem kid?"

"I got a couple a choice words for ya. Ya seem kind a out of place ta me in those clothes see? And on top of that I don't let anyone who makes Ran-chan cry just walk away," Gin said to me.

"She's only crying because I've decided to become a Soul Reaper rather than staying with the two of you. I told her a couple of times before she started turning on the water works that I'm a loner, but she wouldn't listen," I explained.

"Being a loner ain't exactly the best idea ya know? And besides it's a long walk from here to the Seireitai where da Soul Reaper folk reside. Yer best stickin with us till de send a patrol unit down here and then go back wit da patrol," Gin told me.

"Why's that? When your alone you make your own rules. When you're alone—"

Gin cut me off, "When yer alone yer da perfect target fer hollow bait. And you my friend are mighty tasty lookin. If I were a hollow I'd find yer appearance and spiritual power ta be absolutely delicious. If ya want ta get eaten fine by me."

"You're bluffing," I stared at him.

"If I were bluffin I wouldn't a been carrying this spear around. Ran-chan's supposed to stay in our little hut whenever I go out, but I guess I took to long dis time," he scratched his head.

"You take too long a lot of times Gin and you never tell me where you're going either," Rangiku snapped at him.

"My bad, my bad," Gin apologized. He looked at me, "Come on big guy you don't want ta have it on your conscience if somethin bad happens ta this poor innocent little girl do you?" Rangiku put on the most innocent look she could.

"Isn't that what the Soul Reapers are for?" I asked.

"De Soul Reapers can't exactly keep track of every little soul. It's not uncommon for two little brats like Ran-chan and me to suddenly die or starve ta death. If we do though it's no skin of dere backs, we'll just become reincarnated as living souls," Gin answered.

_They don't care? _That didn't sit right with me.

"Da Soul Reapers pride demselves in protectin us, but de can't always protect all of us. It's survival of de fittest for us non-Soul Reaper folk," Gin continued.

"Please stay Lelouch-kun," Rangiku looked at me with pleading eyes. For a moment I thought I was looking at Nunnally before she was blind and crippled, but I closed my eyes and shook my head to the side slightly and dashed away such images. "Gin always brings back more food than we need every time he goes out. We can sustain you until a patrol unit comes by."

I looked to the side avoiding eye contact and scratched the back of my head. "I suppose I can stay. I mean…it's not like it's a big rush." It really wasn't. The Gotei 13 may not be able to protect everyone, but at least they were trying. That would change when I got there. The Soul Society had existed this long till I got here. A bit of time spent protecting these kids wouldn't make much of a difference till I got there and worked my way up to make them a more efficient group.

"Then its settled, you'll stay wit us till da patrol unit comes by. Follow me," Gin took off.

"Come on Lelouch," Rangiku ran off.

"Hey wait a minute!" I called out. I ran after them and they started getting really far ahead of me. _Damn it, at this rate I'll lose them. _I closed my eyes as I ran only for that strange power to kick in. I stopped. _I can…I can sense Rangiku and Gin. _With my eyes closed, using my senses I followed not where they were, but where I thought they might be heading. Like a blind person I used this sixth sense to navigate my way towards Rangiku and Gin. Eventually I realized they had stopped moving and I opened my eyes to see us in front of a wooden cabin. There was a small pond nearby and a log set out in front of the house.

"Oh my, did ya get here by sensin' us Lelouch?" Gin asked.

"I…guess I did," I said holding my head.

"Yer gonna be a great Soul Reaper if you can already sense people wit spiritual power like dat," Gin told me.

"I'm…really out of shape," I admitted.

"Ah well…being a Soul Reaper should fix dat den. I've been in Rukongai a while and I've seen even some folks as big as whales move like dere in top form," Gin stated, "Provided you can handle the rigorous trainin I hear bout, you'll be fine." He walked past me. "Anyway I gotta get goin and get back ta what I was doin. Stay here wit Ran-chan would ya?"

"Hey hold on now. I thought you said being a loner was a bad thing," I looked at him.

Gin looked up at the sky, "Judgin from de position of the sun it's still midday. Hollow attacks become more frequent at night. I got time."

"Then we'll all go together," I said to him.

"I move faster on my own. I need ya ta stay here wit Ran-chan while I go out an get some food. Yer not fast enough ta hunt and yer not crafty enough like I am to steal without gettin caught. I can spot my own kind. Yer not my kind, but yer close." He opened his eyes and looked at me. The blue color and the fact that they were only open halfway made him look really creepy with that big huge smile on his face. "Yer lucky Ran-chan likes ya. Like I told you before you look mighty tasty ta hollows and I enjoy swallowing up tasty lookin people like a snake." He then took off leaving me feeling rather disturbed.

"You have a weird friend," I told Rangiku.

"Gin's might be a bit off center, but he's got some good qualities to him. I mean he might leave all the time, but he always comes back. He's very reliable especially when I ask him for something," Rangiku defended the kid.

"Well anyway, the place looks nice," I said and walked up to the door, "Let's see the inside."

Inside the house there were no working lights except for a couple of candles. There was a low rising table, some crates scattered about, a single bed and a pillow and some blankets. There was no food stored anywhere visible. "How do you guys survive without stored food?" I asked.

"In Soul Society you only get hungry if you have spiritual power and even then only if your power is exhausted, but Gin stores the leftovers in the crates," Rangiku said and opened one revealing food that was thrown about inside the crate. There were stacks of crackers, some tomatoes, some apples, some bananas and a couple of carrots and potatoes. "Help yourself."

"Thanks," I said going for an apple. I examined it to make sure it wasn't rotting, cleaned off some dirt and looked around.

"What are you looking for?" Rangiku asked.

"Well this should be properly washed shouldn't it?" I asked.

"You can use the pond if you want, but I've never gotten sick after I brushed the dirt off," Rangiku stated.

I sighed. _I guess immune systems are higher here in the Soul Society. Well, bottoms up. _I bit into the apple.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

**Nightfall**

Gin came back as Rangiku and I were playing chess. Apparently she and Gin had a set locked away in one of the crates as well as some other games like Checkers, Tic-Tac-Toe, and Go. I was going easy on Rangiku, but I wasn't about to let her win either.

"Ah so yer playin chess are ya?" Gin asked as he dragged a big bag behind him into the house.

"Yeah," I said and moved my queen to E4. "Checkmate." I told Rangiku.

"Hey!" she got mad that I had led her on the whole game.

"What's in the bag?" I asked Gin.

"Well," Gin reached into it and pulled out a pillow and a few blankets. "You need a place ta sleep." It seemed like that stuff had been taking up most of the room in the bag. He pulled out a big object. "I also got this." He leaned up a mirror on the far side of the wall. "Now you don't have ta use de pond ta see yer reflection Ran-chan."

"Ah, wow it's perfect," Rangiku ran over to the mirror and began posing in front of it. Gin finished unpacking, which included a couple of loafs of bread and a bucket, which I could only assume would be for getting the water out of the pond for drinking. He sat down at the table in front of me. "You play?" he asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"I'm really good at dis game ya know?" Gin's smiled widened.

"You want to go a round?" I asked.

"Sure thing," Gin said.

"I have to warn you though, if you're gonna tell me you're good at this I'm not going to hold back like I did with Rangiku," I said resetting the board.

"Would be a waste if ya did," Gin told me. We started playing and I could tell right away that Gin was no amateur. He was good, but I was better. He was surprised that after I moved the pawn in front of my king that I moved my king. "Hmm, dat's an interestin move," he commented.

"If the king does not move into battle his men won't follow," I told Gin.

The game continued and then Rangiku started watching. After a while longer I lost half my pawns a bishop and a rook. Gin had lost both his knights, almost all of his pawns and one rook. Currently it was his turn.

He moved his white squared bishop. "Check."

I took his bishop with a nearby pawn. He moved one of his remaining pawns. I took it with my Queen. "Check." He moved his king out of the way. I moved one of my pawns to the edge of the board and took back my rook. "Checkmate."

Gin looked at the board and opened his eyes to examine it more thoroughly. He looked at me, closed his eyes and smiled. "Whatdya know? Ya got me."

"Wow Lelouch you must be really good if you can beat Gin," Rangiku told me.

"How could you tell don't you two just play by yourselves?" I asked.

"Nah," Gin said and went over to one of the grates and pulled out a plaque. "I got dis a couple a months ago."

The plaque was an award for victory in a chess tournament in the market square. According to this Gin placed second. "I woulda won completely, but I got beat by a Shinigami. I remember him clear as day: square rimmed glasses and brown hair. I don't remember his name, but de next time I see dat guy I'm gonna have ya play him. I think ya might be able ta beat him."

"That's high praise, I thought you didn't like me," I teased.

"Who said I didn't like ya? When I said ya looked delicious I was complimentin ya," he said. He looked at the window the moon was out. "Anyway we should get some sleep. Pick a spot on da floor and set up da pillows and blankets dere kay?"

I set up my blankets and the pillow next to the chess table. I laid my coat down on one of the nearby crates. Rangiku climbed onto the bed and Gin set up his blankets next to her bed. I lay down and closed my eyes. "Good night Gin. Good night Lelouch-kun," Rangiku said.

"Night Ran-chan," Gin said.

"Good night Rangiku," I said. I was asleep within minutes only to be shaken awake. I opened my eyes to see Rangiku. She looked frightened. It was still dark out and I could hear gin snoring.

"Rangiku it's still the middle of the night, what's wrong?" I asked, with a groaning tone.

"I had a nightmare," she said.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Nunnally what's wrong?" I asked her._

"_I had…" Nunnally sobbed. "I had a nightmare."_

_I sat up and held Nunnally. "Hey, hey it's ok, don't cry. Your big brother's not going to let any bad things happen to you. You sleep with me tonight ok Nunnally. I'll keep the bad dreams away."_

"_Thank you Lelouch," she said nuzzling into me._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>I sighed. <em>Being with her is going to be so nostalgic.<em> "Do you want to sleep with me?" I asked Rangiku. She nodded meekly. I lifted up the covers for her. "All right, come on." She snuggled into my chest and put my arm around her.

"I'm glad I asked you to stay with us Lelouch. Gin's like a friend, but in the short time you've been here you've been like a big brother to me," Rangiku then fell asleep in moments.

_Have a pleasant dream, Rangiku._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Ok, chapter one is done. So for those confused let me repeat this is taking place well over 100 years before Bleach. This is before Gin became a Shinigami so it means this is before Urahara became a captain as well. How will Lelouch adjust to life in the Soul Society? Will Rangiku start to become attached to her new "onii-chan" that Gin gets thrown to the wayside? I'm not going to ask who the Shinigami is that beat Gin in chess, because I'm sure it should be obvious. Still, when Rangiku gets back to being older boy oh boy will Lelouch have a surprise XD. On top of that, just what was that voice that told Lelouch to calm down? Anyway hopefully you guys reading this can tell me if I should continue this project or not. I would like some feedback on the subject. See ya!)**


	2. Lelouch the Chess Champ

**(A/N: Ugh, my fingers hurt after playing Marvel Vs Capcom 3 so much. I got it as a result of getting good grades. Well anyway, here we go).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch's pov<strong>

The next morning I decided I'd devote most of the day learning about this new power I developed. The power I had to sense spiritual pressure.

When I got up there was a note hanging on the wall. It was addressed to me and it was from Gin, although it was more of a threat than a whereabouts note. It read: _Dear Lelouch, I appreciate ya helpin Ran-chan, but if I see you two getting cuddly again there will be consequences. –Gin. _I sighed and just pocketed the note.

I went outside. I still had a lot of unanswered questions for myself, like my wardrobe change and how…rustic the Soul Society was. I figured with all the advanced technology and dead soldiers of Britannia, even some of my own Black Knights there would be some form of scientific advancement, but everything was all woodsy and relatively peaceful. I wondered if perhaps there was some reasonable explanation for all of this, but I decided there was no point in worrying about it. My past was behind me. If I saw any familiar faces I would pretend like I didn't know them. It would be hard enough leaving Rangiku and Gin when the Soul Reaper patrol came through. Rangiku seemed like she needed some form of moral support, and Gin needed a role model of some sort. Unfortunately that's not the kind of person I could be for them.

I sat down on the ground and meditated using the position Buddhist Monks would take. I let out slowed, controlled breath and focused my mind. There was a flash of color. My eyes were still closed, but I seemed to be able to see another world entirely with them closed. I could see what I guessed were souls with spiritual energy. They looked like little blue and white fireballs. The closest one was within a few decameters of me. That was obviously Rangiku. As I continued to focus I could sense other spiritually empowered entities throughout the market place. They were relatively weak. In fact most of them were weaker than Rangiku.

I focused on two spiritual pressures: one randomly weak one and Rangiku's. I noticed that there were several differences between the two souls besides just distance from me and size. If I honed in on Rangiku her soul would flash a bright reddish pink. It was impossible for me to identify the other soul. It was too weak and too far away. I opened my eyes and I lost sight of the "soul world". I decided I'd try a little experiment. If I could concentrate and hone in on Rangiku then maybe I could use her as a homing beacon of sorts. I went inside the house. Rangiku was still asleep. I got out a piece of paper and wrote: _Went out to test an experiment, don't leave the house. Thanks, Lelouch. _It was imperative that Rangiku stayed put. I was going to go out into the Soul Society and get myself incredibly lost. Then I would follow Rangiku's spiritual pressure back to the house to see if it was possible to identify and hone in on a particular soul.

I walked slowly and tried to avoid going off the pathways. Eventually I found myself in the center of town. I stood still and concentrated. The world of souls opened to me again. I concentrated and searched for that Reddish Pink aura I had identified with Rangiku earlier. After a few minutes I noticed it. It was faint, but I located the reddish pink soul I had associated with being Rangiku's. I turned my body in the direction I detected the soul and opened my eyes. I was facing towards the left end of the markets. I proceeded in that direction, passing by the townsfolk and making my way back towards where I detected Rangiku's soul.

When I got back to the forest I focused and tried to detect Rangiku again. I located the same reddish pink soul at 45 degrees to my left. I opened my eyes and went in that direction, passing by trees and eventually came to a clearing. I looked off in the distance and just barely made out Rangiku and Gin's house. I took a good look around the area and committed it to photographic memory. I then focused on Rangiku's soul and, with my eyes closed, walked all the way back to the house. I side stepped the lake. I made sure not to lose my footing when I passed over that dip in the plateau and made sure to take into account the fallen tree trunk that lay at the base of the house's grounds. I put my hand out, eyes still closed and touched the front of the house. I believed myself to be equidistant from the front window and the door. I opened my eyes and I was right.

I smirked, _Piece of cake._

I heard footsteps and Rangiku came outside the house. "Oh Lelouch you're back," she held up my message. "I got your note. I didn't leave the house, like a good girl," she curtsied.

I smiled at her, "That's right you did. Thank you Rangiku," I bent down and pat her head. Kids her age needed a morale boost like that when they do the right thing and call attention to it, so I've read. "So how long have you been up for?" I asked Rangiku as I walked inside.

"Not long," she answered. I opened one of the crates and took out an apple. "You didn't see Gin on your walk did you?" she asked.

I shook my head and went outside to the nearby pond and washed off the apple. I bit into it. After I swallowed I said, "Say Rangiku, what do you know about Soul Reapers?"

"Not much other than what I told you yesterday," Rangiku answered. "Was there something specific you wanted to know?" she asked.

"You said the Gotei was a military organization," I said tossing the apple up and down in my hand, "Do new recruits undergo training?"

"Sorry, I don't know much about Soul Reapers. Gin knows more than I do. You can ask him when he comes home," Rangiku told me.

"All right then," I said catching the apple and taking out another huge bite. I set the apple to float in the pond andI tossed my jacket aside and put myself in a push-up position on the flat ground.

"What are you doing?" Rangiku asked me.

"Exercise," I responded, holding my position. "Until I learn more information about the qualifications to become a Soul Reaper I'm going to treat it like regular military training and to do that I'll need to get in shape. My stamina and physical abilities are limited. If it wasn't for the fact that I was taking that walk at entirely my own pace I would've been exhausted by the time I reached the front door."

"Can I watch?" Rangiku asked me.

"If you want to," I said. Rangiku sat down on the ground and watched me. I still hadn't moved from my idle position. _Come on, it's only push-ups, _I stared at the ground. I can do this. I pushed down low to the ground and with tremendous effort pushed up. Every muscle in my body was screaming in agony. Exercise and physical ability was totally not my forte, but I wasn't going to quit. If Suzaku could become a hardened soldier so could I…granted Suzaku was already an Exercise nut from the first time I met him, but…this is something I had to do. I did another push up. It was destructive on my body. I pushed back down on the ground and just collapsed, panting. These things were exhausting.

I chuckled to myself. If C.C could see me now she'd probably think I'm incredibly pathetic. She'd call me a fool for trying and that I'm acting out of character. Somehow…just thinking of that immortal witch's response to my actions drove me to keep going. I pushed up with vigor. It hurt, but as I'd heard Suzaku tell me before "no pain, no gain". I pushed down and pushed back up again. I repeated this process until I had done ten of these exhausting things, including the first two I did. I collapsed on the ground, panting louder than before.

"Ha, ha, ya look like a dog with heat stroke Lamperouge-san," I heard Gin's voice.

"Oh, hello Gin," I looked at him with an antagonistic smile as I lifted my head so that my chin rested on the ground.

"Tryin ta get in shape to become a Soul Reaper eh?" Gin asked me.

"Ain't that obvious?" I asked.

Gin's constant smile widened, "Well I don't know what yer doin, but ya ain't never gonna be a Soul Reaper doin dat?"

"Then what do you suggest?" I asked him with a serious look.

"Well from what I know Soul Reaper folk focus on a few areas of combat, plus intellectual stuff. The fightin is broken up inta speed, hand-to-hand, magic spells or Kido as dey call it and practice with yer cool sword ya get called yer Zanpakuto," Gin answered.

I rolled over onto my back and looked at Gin upside down, "Zanpakuto?"

"It's a special weapon dat Soul Reapers get dat you can communicate with. It becomes yer weapon and it's a part of you. Before you even think about becommin a Soul Reaper ya got to have da spiritual pressure to manifest a Zanpakuto."

"So they're empathetic weapons of a sort?" I asked inquisitively.

"I guess you could think of dem like dat. I really don't know much about dem since I ain't a Soul Reaper myself, but I keep an ear low to de ground is all," Gin answered. He then walked out of my vision range. I turned my head and he handed something to Rangiku.

"Oooh, pretty," she said. Gin had handed her a bright silver stone.

I finally found the strength to sit up and did so. "Say Lamperouge-san how bout another game a chess?"

"Huh? Sure, but why?" I asked him.

"Da buzz round the market place is dat dere's another chess tourney comin up. You are goin ta compete aren't ya?" Gin asked me.

"Of course I will," I said rising to my feet and wiping the dirt off my hands. I walked over to where I had thrown my coat and put it back on.

Gin and I sat in front of the chessboard. I was black, he was white. Playing against Gin was a challenge. He was rather good at the game, better than Clovis anyway, but he wasn't nearly as skilled as Schneizel.

I took one of his pawns with my knight. He responded by taking it with his bishop. I then moved my rook that had been behind my just taken knight only a turn before to the opposite end of the board. "Check."

Gin took my rook with his rook. I then took that rook with my queen which had been behind the just taken rook. "Checkmate."

Although Gin could move his king out of the row my queen was in the only spot it could move put it in moving distance of one of my bishops.

"Wow you're good Lelouch!" Rangiku clapped.

"Another round," Gin said, the smile having faded from his face. Gin and I played a couple more games until the sun was at its peak in the sky. He lost every one of them. After the last one he stood up and stretched. "Hah, I just can't beat ya Lamperouge-san." His smile was back in full swing. "What's say we head for de marketplace? That tournament I mentioned earlier is today after all."

"All right," I said and got up. As I walked alongside Gin and Rangiku I decided to try and identify Gin's soul in case the time ever came that I needed to track him down. As I concentrated though, I felt tension on my coat tail. Rangiku was grabbing onto it. She was panting. _And this is why I need to be a Soul Reaper. _

"Ran-chan you ok?" Gin asked her.

"I-I'm fine i-it's Lelouch-kun's spiritual pressure again," she gasped.

"Sorry," I said. I then noticed Gin wasn't having any trouble. "How come you're not panting?" I asked.

"I got enough spiritual pressure dat I'm not affected by yours," he smiled. I decided not to try and hone in on Gin's spiritual pressure for the moment. It seemed my concentration caused me to expel my own spiritual pressure which affected Rangiku. I decided that the next time she and I were left alone that I would help her get used to my spiritual pressure so that we wouldn't have incidents like this. If I could practice controlling the energy I expelled then I could be ahead of the rest of the curve when I became a Soul Reaper.

Rangiku had me give her a piggyback ride the rest of the way to the market square. It wasn't any worse than when I used to carry Nunnally around when she couldn't walk. I was sweating by the time Gin, Rangiku and I reached the market square, but I'd have to get used to feelings like that. I removed my jacket and tied it around my waist to reduce the heat circulating through my body. Gin waved me over to the booth where people were signing up for the tournament. The man behind the counter was tan with a beard and was wearing green rags with a bandana tied around his head. "Ah Ichimaru-san I see you are here to compete again. And hmm…I haven't seen you around before," he looked at me.

"He's new," Gin said.

"Well we're always eager to receive new challengers. Name please," the man requested.

"Lamperouge Lelouch," I had taken notice of the culture around here in my brief time here. It was extensively eastern in style and both Gin and Rangiku used honorifics to refer to me so I figured giving my last name first was the intelligent decision.

My train of thought was broken when Gin pulled on my pant leg and said, "Off to the right about 60 degrees, near the opposite markets."

I looked where he asked me and saw a group of Shinigami. They were talking with some citizens. I didn't even need to close my eyes to feel the blinding power coming from the one in the center. He had brown hair and glasses. "Is that the guy who beat you?" I asked Gin.

"Yeah that's him," Gin dropped his accent. "If I can't beat him, you have to ok?"

"I'll try," I said, "I may not be the best soldier material, but I can damn well be a formidable chess opponent."

The group of Shinigami walked towards and I sidestepped to let the brown haired man sign his name. the companion on his left was a man with shoulder length black hair and the companion on his right a short, fat guy with a bald head, but a arms that look like they could pull tires right off a car. His eyes, nose and mouth looked rather small on his big head.

The man who beat Gin turned to look at me. "I don't believe I've seen you around these parts," he said to me, adjusting his glasses.

"This is my second day in Soul Society," I responded.

"That's some interesting attire you're wearing," he said with a small smile.

"Is that how you introduce yourself to someone," I folded my arms, "by mocking their apparel?"

"I wasn't mocking. It's just…very unique. What's your name?" the man asked.

"Normally it's polite to give your name first," I responded.

"Ah too true," the man stated politely, "I am Aizen Sosuke. And you are?"

"Lamperouge Lelouch," I responded.

"Pleased to meet you Lamperouge-san," Aizen extended his hand to me. "If you're good I look forward to possibly playing against you."

"Same to you," I said shaking his hand, "I heard you beat my friend here last time and I beat him so I'm wondering just how much of a challenge you're going to be."

"I beat a lot of opponents last time, who are you referring to?" Aizen said to me as our hands released.

"Behind you," I pointed to Gin.

Aizen turned around. "Ah yes, you, the young prodigy," Aizen seemed to recognize Gin. "You put up quite the fight last time."

"Dis ain't gonna be a repeat performance a last year Aizen-fukutaicho. This year," Gin held his thumb upside down, "Yer goin down, either by me or by Lampergoue-san."

"We'll see about that," Aizen said and walked away.

_Fukutaicho. That's the Japanese honorific for vice-captain. Why did Gin…? _I looked at Aizen as he walked away and took notice of an armband on his left upper arm. _I see, so he's a member of high authority in the Gotei. Maybe if I beat him, he could be my ticket into the Soul Reapers. It's worth a shot. _

The tournament was a 64-entrant tier-elimination. Aizen, Gin and I were placed far away from each other on the board, but Aizen and Gin would face off against each other first. If I got all the way to the finals I would play winner.

My first match in the tournament was against a guy who was clearly an amateur. The match was over in less than three minutes. After he was beaten I held up my hand snapped my fingers and said "Next."

My second and third opponents didn't fare much better against me. They lasted a bit longer, but I had them at checkmate somewhere in between 5 and 7 minutes.

My fourth match provided me with a bit of challenge and then we were at the Semi-finals. I had finished warming up by this point and after a 10 minute game I was done. I then went to where Aizen and Gin were playing, since I knew I would play winner. I watched the board carefully. The rules specifically stated no outside help or suffer disqualification, but there was nothing to help. After two turns and careful analysis of the match from the point I started my observation I already could see how the rest of the game was going to go.

Aizen would move his queen and Check Gin's King. Gin would take out his queen with his pawn to which Aizen would move his knight to check Gin's King again to which Gin would take Aizen's Knight with his King. Aizen would move his last remaining pawn and take back his queen. Gin would check Aizen's King with his rook. Aizen would take the rook with his bishop, putting it at an exact spot to check Gin's King and ultimately cause checkmate by Gin's Queen, Rook and Bishop.

I watched things unfold precisely as I predicted them. If Aizen was this easy to read the match wouldn't be too hard. It would be challenging, but I'd still win.

I sat down at the chess table. "So, you and me, just as desired," I said cracking my knuckles and resetting the board. "How did your previous matches go?"

"With the exception of Gin they were all just amateurs. How about you?" Aizen asked.

"No one's really been able to hold my attention all that well. Now shall we play?"

I was black so Aizen went first. I moved the pawn in front of my king on my first turn and moved my king on the second.

"Interesting choice, Lamperouge-san," Aizen told me.

"I'll tell you what I tell everyone else. If the King does not move into battle his men won't follow," I told him.

"An interesting philosophy, but philosophy does not win chess," he returned.

"Are we taunting each other or are we playing a game?" I asked.

The match continued as I carefully calculated every move I made and tried to read anything I could off of Aizen. The only reason I knew how he would beat Gin was because I knew how Gin played and his moves were exactly what I would've done. Aizen was on my level. His tactics were different than mine, but he was definitely a skilled chess master. Still I played against someone who could quite literally read my mind. Compared to that, this was child's play.

I moved my pawn in front of Aizen's Rook at the end of the board. He took it and I placed my bishop behind it. Aizen saw my queen ready to take his rook if he decided to take my bishop and instead moved the knight next to my bishop.

I moved one of my knights to take one of Aizen's pawns, which he then took with an adjacent pawn. I backed up into the pawn with my queen and nabbed it. Aizen stared at me momentarily before moving his king one space to my left.

I took a good look at the board and smirked. "Say Aizen, what's say we raise the stakes on this game?"

"What are you betting?" he asked.

"If I win I want you to take me with you back to wherever it is the Soul Reapers reside and have me enrolled in training," I declared.

"I thought you might ask me at some point," Aizen foled one hand over his other. "You knew I'd turn down your request if you asked plainly out of the blue so you're judgment of my character as a man of my word led you to gamble such a proposition on the outcome of the game. Very well Lelouch Lamperouge I accept your terms. However, what do I get if I win?"

"What do you want?" I asked. "I'm not a man without honor either Aizen."

"Very well then," Aizen said, "If I win…" he glanced around I followed his eyes. They landed upon Rangiku. "You came here with that girl did you not?"

"What do you want with Rangiku?" I asked.

"If I win I would like you and her to meet me in the nearby forest. I'm working on an experiment and you two are just the souls I need to further it," Aizen stated.

"How is that an equal proposition? Surely you can find specimens anywhere. What makes us so special?" I asked.

"Experimentation on Rukongai citizens gets a little iffy with the red tape I get saddled with. You and that child are high quality specimens for my research. I would like to gain your consent if I win this match," Aizen answered.

A hand was suddenly placed on my shoulder and Gin whispered into my ear, "Lamperouge-san, if ya accept this and lose, I'll castrate ya in yer sleep. Just a fair warning."

"I don't plan to lose so don't worry about it," I said with a dark expression, staring straight at Aizen. _The stakes have risen the game is set. I'm going to win._

"I believe it was your turn before this interesting conversation started," Aizen reminded me.

"I'm aware," I said with a friendly tone. At the same time I was discussing things with Aizen I had been given time to carefully analyze the board. I had properly recognized the situation I was in and acted accordingly. I moved my king one square to my right. Aizen checked it. I took his bishop with my knight, knowing that he would take it with his queen and put my king back in check. I blocked with my other bishop. Aizen moved his queen away from my king. I then moved my queen up so that it was in line with his king and my bishop at the end of the board. "Check"

Aizen put his queen in front of his king. I moved my rook so that it was in line with my queen and Aizen's queen and king. This would be the point of the game that I would understand Aizen's true nature as I have with many other players. Aizen had two options right now. He could move his king to either side of my queen and rook, prolonging the game, but allowing me to claim his queen. He could take my queen with his queen which I would take my rook, put his king in check, forcing him to move it now only to bring my other rook across the board and check him again to which Aizen's options would soon be limited and I would win. Or he could do nothing about the situation and move one of his last remaining pawns. No matter what Aizen did the match was mine.

He responded by committing to double queen sacrifice. I took his queen with my rook. He moved I checked. He moved his king forward and to my right. I brought my rook in line with my pawn next to Aizen's King and then Aizen moved his king above my pawn. I brought my other rook to be in line with Aizen's King. Aizen moved his king to the other side of my pawn. I moved my pawn and took back my queen. "Checkmate."

Aizen had no moves. He couldn't take my queen that option was made impossible by my rook. His only other option that would've been open to him was blocked by my bishop that had been sitting in the corner for several turns. Aizen looked at the board then back at me, and then back at the board and then back at me. He sighed, put his finger on his king and tipped it over.

"The winner of the Chess tournament is Lamperouge Lelouch!" the host announced.

I was given a trophy and a medal and Aizen got a plaque similar to the one Gin had shown me yesterday. After all the applause and congratulations…rather after I was finally allowed to be alone, Aizen approached me. "That was a marvelous game you played Lamperouge-san," Aizen said to me. "That's the first time I've ever lost at chess. Well played."

"Thank you, now about our deal."

"I haven't forgotten and I am a man of my word Lamperouge-san. You may accompany my squadron and I back to the Seireitai," Aizen told me.

"Thank you," I bowed low. I was in the presence of a high ranking military officer so I felt the need to show respect.

"Lelouch-kuuuuun!" Rangiku ran up to me. "Lelouch-kun are you really leaving?" Rangiku asked me.

I nodded, "My place is with the Soul Reapers."

"No! Stay one more night! Please!" Rangiku pleaded.

I bent down and pat her head, "Sorry, but destiny calls and I'm not asking it to leave a message." I took the medal off my neck and gave Rangiku the trophy. "Here," I told her, "I have no use for trinkets and gimmicks sell this at a pawn shop so you and Gin don't have to eat fruit washed in a nearby pond." Rangiku set the trophy down. "Th-then I'm going to train."

"Train?" I questioned.

Rangiku nodded. "I'm going to grow big and strong and I'll show up at the academy to join you someday." Rangiku seemed all fired up.

I smiled at her, "You do that. Who knows maybe we'll run into each other again." I untied my jacket from around my waist and put it on. I pulled on the front to fit it better. "Aizen, let's go."

He, his followers, and I walked off into the sunset. Our destination: the Soul Reaper academy.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Lelouch beats Aizen at chess and is making his way towards the Seireitai. Lelouch and Aizen are friendly for now, but will this good standing with each other last? And what of Rangiku and Gin? Will they be all right now that Lelouch has decided to move on from them? Only time will tell. And you can easily find out how Lelouch's adventure will continue in the next chapter of Soul Chess!)**


	3. Lelouch Researches

**(A/N: Sorry for the wait y'all, I've been updating another series for quite a while and I just found the inspiration for this one now)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch's pov<strong>

Aizen brought me to the Seireitai and dumped me off at the Shino Academy. We parted ways and I just gave my obligatory thanks for the lift and for bringing me here. Afterwards I signed myself up and was given a uniform and a sword and it was not a low quality wooden or plastic replica sword either. I was given an actual, sharp edged katana. It was about four feet long and had a dirt brown, cylindrical handle. The hilt was gray and the guard was silver and circular. I was told that this would be my Zanpakuto. And let me tell you they didn't just hand it to me like they had these things in stock or something. They ripped it out from within me and that hurt...a lot. I was given a manual, a room key, an academy map and sent on my way. At least those items were taken from out of a storage bin

I used the map to find my room, entered into it and changed into my uniform. The uniform wasn't the greatest fit. The sleeves were a little baggy and the pants felt like they were falling off on me, but a tighter tying of my sash solved that problem. As I looked at the way I was dressed I had a brief recall of the Tanbata Festival I went to Suzaku with when I was a kid. That seemed like a completely different lifetime now, which it was ironically.

I fastened my Zanpakuto to my waist, following the instructions in the manual I was given and then got down to reading the thick book through. It didn't take me more than a few hours to memorize it all. Reading it taught me a great deal about the world I would be living in, but it wasn't enough so I checked out a few books from the student library and read and memorized the contents of those as well.

I learned a lot from all that reading. For starters my Zanpakuto was essentially a part of my soul. Right now it took the appearance of just a normal sword, but as I bonded with its appearance would readily change. If I bonded with it enough I would learn something called Shikai, which would allow me to unlock its special power. If I trained with it for a really long time I could learn something called Bankai. Bankai was the final form of a Zanpakuto and it took ten years to master. It was said that very few Soul Reapers ever achieved Bankai. It was a requirement if one was to become a captain and sometimes learning Bankai could prove fatal to the learner.

My research also turned up what I would learn here. Soul Reapers were masters of four basic arts. The first art, Zanjutsu was one's proficiency with their Zanpakuto. Besides just being given classes focusing on communing with one's Zanpakuto students were also taught proper form of the sword in Kendo classes where Shinai and Boken were passed out so that students wouldn't be severely hurt or injured in duels. The second art was Hakuda also known as hand to hand combat. Both this and Zanjutsu I figured would be the hardest for me to master considering my low stamina and low physical strength. The third art was called Hoho, the speed arts. This included learning an art called Shunpo, the flash step. Again it would be difficult to master given my horrible physical aptitude. The last art was called Kido, or demon arts.

Kido I figured I could be good at. It required memorization of long incantations and precise movement patterns. It also required precise focus and spirit particle, also known as reishi, usage. There were two types of Kido, Hado, the destruction arts, and Bakudo, the binding arts. All Kido was given a number from 1 to 99. The higher the number the more powerful, complex, draining the Kido was.

According to one of the books, Kido was taught rather than listed. Kido required practice in order to fully master and understand. Also there were ten Kido of each type that were forbidden to be taught. To learn it was fine, but to use these Kido was forbidden by law by the Central Forty Six because these arts were just that powerful.

_The more you outlaw something, the more you're going to make people want to do it just to spite the law, _I had thought when I read that particular part of the book I had been reading.

I learned more than just about the arts of Soul Reapers and also about Zanpakuto. I also learned about the organization I was training to become a part of. The Gotei 13 was the Soul Society's military organization. They were devoted to helping spirits move on to the afterlife and also purifying corrupted souls anew, sort of like how bleach can be used to remove stains from clothes. The Gotei 13 was aptly named for its 13 squads. Each squad stood for something different.

The first squad was the squad of the Captain Commander. The man who currently held that position, and had been doing so for nearly 8 and a half centuries now was a man by the name of Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. People who were in his squad were important, or rather they were considered such by the other twelve divisions.

The second division, currently under the Captaincy of Yoruichi Shihoin, was closely connected to the widely known Onmitsukido, also called the Stealth Force. This was due to the fact that the Shihoin noble family, one of the great noble families of the Soul Society, was closely connected to the Stealth Force. Because of this, the squad readily recruited Soul Reapers with a specialization in stealth and other skills that involved being sneaky. It was almost like the squad was trying to create an entire division devoted to assassination.

The third division, currently under the guidance of Treva Hoshima, was devoted to pragmatism. According to the manual their symbol, the marigold, represented despair. They were known for getting the job done with whatever means necessary. Some squad members had gained a reputation for being cold-hearted and cruel.

The fourth division was the medical division. It had been under the guidance of Captain Restu Unohana for more than two hundred years. Not many Soul Reapers in that division saw much combat, but to be in that squad your proficiency had to be healing Kido and a want to work with others. Not my idea of doing my duty, but it sounded like an option regardless.

The fifth division was currently guided by a man by the name of Shinji Hirako. Captain Hirako's squad was devoted mainly to Kido. Interestingly enough, this was Aizen's squad. I thought a lot about joining that division after six years of hard work in the academy, but I wasn't sure about joining the same division as Aizen. Call me paranoid, but something about that guy rubbed me the wrong way.

The sixth division was a division known for two things: Soul Reapers with high proficiency in Hoho and Shunpo and that the division had had a captain who was a member of the noble Kuchiki family for quite a while now. The current head of the division was a man by the name of Ginrei Kuchiki.

The seventh division was under the guidance of a man with the odd name of Love Aikawa. The squad, for a long time now, was known for having high manpower, literally. Very few women were in that squad and most of the members of the squad, especially the high ranking ones, the lieutenant included, all were supposed to follow every male stereotype in the book according to what I read.

The eighth division was almost the opposite of that. Under the captaincy of Shunsui Kyoraku the squad was known for having a lot of laid back members, and also a lot of rather physically attractive members. Don't why it's that way, but one thing is for certain I do not want to be in that squad unless there's no other option. I am here to serve, not look good while doing it.

The ninth division sounded like the kind of division Suzaku could be in if he were here. Ninth division was led by a man by the name of Kensei Muguruma. According to what I read, the ninth division sounded more and more like your typical boot camp. You were worked like a dog and you either came out a wreck or a hardened soldier after putting in some time there.

The tenth division's captain was a woman by the name of Mari Akari. The division itself was known for accepting members with talents in all fields, but mastery of none. It was also known for having two captains, over the course of time, that were considered child prodigies that only come once every generation.

The eleventh division was the division known for having high class fighters. The squad's captain was always the current Kenpachi, in other words it was the guy who was known as the generation's most powerful warrior, one without equal. The division's members were all extremely proficient at fighting in every soul reaper art save one: Kido. Apparently the division was all about direct fighting and Kido was considered cowardly.

The twelfth division was run by Kirio Hikifune, a woman of amazing intelligence. Her squad was known for having amazing minds. Sadly, there was nothing for them to do it with. The Gotei was rather short on cutting edge technology, which surprised me considering the kind of world I came from. Then again Soul Society had the souls of the dead coming from all over the universe I guess to some it would seem a downgrade and an upgrade to others. I myself belonged to the former.

And finally the 13th Division seemed rather similar to the tenth from the information I was privy to about it. The only difference was that Captain of the 13th Division, Jushiro Ukitake, was not only a noble, but he was also stated as being more friendlier with his subordinates, like a father to his men. Captain Akari was reportedly stricter and more apathetic towards her troops.

Beyond all this I had also learned other important facts about the Gotei, like the chain of command. It went from unseated officers, to seated officers all the way up the ranks, to the captains, to the captain commander, Central 46, the Royal Guard and something called the Soul King. No details on that last power were given, just that it existed. I figured I'd have research to do as I climbed in ranks, assuming I would.

The more I read the more it seemed like captains were like human sized Knightmare Frames with how much power they were supposed to hold. I chuckled at the thought of my ability ever getting good enough for captaincy. Of course according to the handbook there were three ways to become captain. The first was to pass the captain's exam. It was an exam used to measure the potential captain's abilities and was observed by three captains, one of which must be the Head Captain himself. The second way to become captain was to be personally recommended by six captains and be approved by three of the remaining seven. To get in that way, from the sound of it, meant you either had to have a superb reputation, or be really good at sucking up to authority. Still, from reading the Gotei's history, if that had ever happened it was evident that the incompetent captains were either discharged or killed in action.

Also what I had learned was that there were three types of spirit particles: reishi, reiryoku and reiatsu. Reishi was free spirit particles in the air. Everything in the Soul Society was made of reishi. In other words all matter was also potential energy. An odd design for the afterlife, but no doubt a convenient one I suspected. Reiryoku was spiritual power, or the amount of force a soul could exert when utilizing reishi or spiritual energy. The final type, reiatsu, was spiritual pressure, this was the energy built up inside souls and were especially abundant in soul reapers. My reiatsu was what made Rangiku collapse a few times. However, according to the material I was reading, captain class reiatsu made my reiatsu the equivalent of comparing Suzaku's Lancelot with an old fashioned heavy armored tank.

There was only so much information I could be privy to at my current rank as a student. I could only learn more by becoming useful to the Gotei and becoming a full-fledged Soul Reaper. According to the guidebook training took six years normally. Of course, first I'd have to pass my entrance exam, which would be tomorrow. There was no reading material on it, which didn't surprise me. What would be the point? If you were in, you were in. If you failed, you failed. There would be no point of letting students, and potential students, have access to materials pertaining to the exam. If they did that would be cheating.

A thought in the back of my mind nagged me to use my Geass to learn more about the exam, maybe even rig it so that I would pass it no matter how badly I embarrassed myself, but I discarded the thought. I would not use my Geass ever again. It was an tool that served me well in life and corrupted me to the point where I had to make the ultimate sacrifice to wash all the blood off my hands. Even now I think some of that blood lingers. I would work hard and honestly to become a Soul Reaper. I don't know why I still had the Geass. I should've lost it. I don't want it anymore! Some would say there was a reason that I still have it, but it's a curse. A curse I would hide and go onto my next life with no one else the wiser.

The room I was given was a single person bedroom, barren of all objects save a bookshelf, which I stacked with the books I checked out of the academy library, a bed, which upon testing, was rather comfortable compared to how I had slept yesterday, and low rising wooden table with a cushion placed near it, obviously to be used for studying and doing bookwork I assumed.

It was still midday, so I decided to take a look around the area, see what the Soul Reaper life would have in store for me for the next six years. I acted like I was going to pass, but there was no guarantee I would. This was unlike taking an exam at school at Ashford. At a school you'd be taught some material, take some notes, study them and take a test based on it. This was different, I had no idea what would be expected of me in the least.

In all my years of living, never once did I feel so out of control of my own fate. Even before I had the Geass I could always make some form of prediction of my destined future, but not this time. This time I would be going in blindly. I could desire to pass the exam tomorrow with every fiber of my being, but fate did not have to be so kind. In fact I wasn't owed anything from the afterlife given my actions.

_Let this be the only time I need to face such a daunting task, _I thought to myself.

As I took a stroll around the area I saw students laughing, walking and talking with each other. I was reminiscent of my days in Ashford Academy. I imagined that if I passed the exam that things could be similar to how they once were.

I shook my head slowly and discarded the thought. _I'm not here to make friends or socialize. I'm here to become a soldier in order to protect others too weak to protect themselves and to start anew. I will continue to wash away the blood that has stained my hands._

As I had made half a loop around premises a voice called out to me. "Worried about the exam tomorrow?"

I looked to my right where the voice had come from. Leaning against a support beam was a woman with brown eyes and long black hair tied in a ponytail. She was dressed in the regular soul reaper uniform, but was wearing a red vest, signifying her as one of the female instructors of the academy. She looked older than me. People aged slower here in the Soul Society from what I'd read, so it was impossible to tell anyone's biological age, but physically I'd say she couldn't be old than 26.

"You can tell?" I questioned.

"It's easy to tell the newcomers and the ones who are worried," she said with a smug smile and her arms folded, "Their spiritual pressure leaks everywhere and it fluctuates to reflect their inner apprehension. You're the third person I've stopped that I've taken notice showing such signs."

I had no cause to argue with a teacher of the academy, but I didn't want to get friendly either so I just turned my head and said nothing.

"Boy you're a real go-getter aren't you?" the teacher said. "Loosen up, maybe get something to eat. Being all tensed up like you are is just going to make things harder for you tomorrow. What's your name by the way?"

"Lelouch, Lamperouge Lelouch," I responded. I had read that this place was more like feudal Japan; therefore honorifics and giving one's surname first were common here.

"I'm Emily, Rox Emily," she introduced herself. "So Lelouch how do you like your potential living environment."

"Seems nice enough," I answered. A thought clicked in my mind and I realized I had a golden opportunity to ask some questions and get some answers. I may not be able to learn anything about the entrance exam, but I knew the perfect way to ease the inner tension I had it. I would put my faith in the one thing that had always been a boon to me: probability and statistics. I turned my head back towards the teacher and put on a smile. "Sensei, approximately how many students that come to the academy every year pass the entrance exams?"

"Well, your attitude changed on a dime," she chuckled to herself. She folded one arm under her buts and put her elbow on her wrist while she scratched her chin with the side of her index finger. "Let's see, we get about one thousand to two thousand students every year. I'd say about four out of five students pass the exams."

_Good odds to start with, _I told myself. "Where do you typically get most of the students that come to the academy?" I asked.

"Well let's see," Rox-sensei looked up at the sky again to think, "I'd say that for every one hundred students that arrive here that a majority of them come from the Rukongai."

"How many would you say?" I asked.

"Ah, a numbers man are you?" she asked with a wide smile. She went back to her thinking pose. "Let's see. If I had to make an estimate I'd say maybe ninety percent of all of our students come from the Rukongai districts and for those that do I'd say the bulk of them come from the lower districts."

"Exact numbers if you would sensei," I said.

"Hmm," Rox-sensei hummed to herself as she did mental math, "well out of one hundred recruits I'd say eighty are going to pass and of those eighty that eight will be from noble families, fifty will be from upper Rukongai and the rest from lower Rukongai."

"I'm from Rukongai sector sixty-four. Does it matter which region?" I asked.

"Not really, it's all the same dividend," Rox-sensei answered, "Well I'd say that out of the amount of people we get from your district we really only get four out of every nine that pass."

_Great so we're back to fifty-fifty where I started and to make matters worse I'm down even lower than before,_ my cheerful mood was waning.

"However, your spiritual pressure is rather abundant from someone of your region. In fact if I didn't know any better I'd put you on par with some of the lower ranking nobles," Rox-sensei stated.

I cupped my chin. _That…does make some sense. More than I'd like it to actually._

"Your reiatsu seems to have calmed down Lelouch," I heard Rox-sensei say. I looked at her with a slightly confused expression. "I don't know what you're thinking, personally I don't care, but I want you to know that I think you'll do fine tomorrow. Take it from someone who has been teaching here for seven years. If I think I see a well based recruit you can be sure you're exam is as good as passed."

"I'm not one to place my faith in the promises and words of others," I said coldly, "But I appreciate your vote of confidence for what it's worth." _My reiatsu could be so powerful it could trounce the head captain, but my stamina and endurance are pitiful. I haven't had much time to train. _My eyebrows converged to a resolved gaze. "I think I'll get something to eat and prepare for tomorrow."

"Good luck Lelouch," she told me.

I walked on without saying a word. I had something to eat went back to my room and prepared for tomorrow. If Suzaku and C.C had seen me they would've been pointing and laughing. I looked really pathetic trying to physically prepare myself with push-ups, sit-ups and stretches. By the time I was done I was completely drained and by the look of the analog clock on my wall I had only been doing things for less than a half an hour.

_Damn it, _I thought as I panted, _this is getting me nowhere. There has to be something else I can do to prepare for tomorrow that doesn't involve feeling like I'm killing myself. _

I sat up and went over to my bookshelf and got my student manual. I memorized all the basic information, but what I needed were pointers and details. Also it never hurt to double check and make sure I had my facts straight, not when so much was at stake.

I flipped open to a page about Zanapakuto. It discussed Jizen, the position that Soul Reapers used for meditation in order to talk with their Zanpakuto. I decided to give it a try. It was worth a shot. I sat down in a cross legged position with my Zanpakuto in my lap and meditated. I tried clearing my mind and emptying it, but all that would come to me were haunting images of my life. I left Nunally weeping over me. I watched as Suzaku plunged the sword I gave him into me. It was a montage of my life and all moments filled with blood tears and darkness.

My eyes flew open and I bent my torso forward and panted. That was not how communication was described in the least. If anything all I did was haunt myself with memories of the past. Memories I was _trying_ to forget. I looked at the clock only to realize the sun had already set. "That's odd," I said and got to my feet. Before I had sat in Jizen the sun wasn't even setting, but now all of a sudden it was pitch black out. I looked at the clock on the wall. "Is it that late already?" I asked aloud to no one. I shook my head slightly and picked up my Zanpakuto off the ground to put it back in its scabbard. As I did I noticed it had changed. Well…it was either that or my eyes were playing tricks on me in the darkness. The guard had changed. It was now thin and rectangular. Other than that nothing much had changed.

_Did I make some progress after all?_ I wondered. I felt too tired to think on it and since it was late I put my Zanpakuto under my bed, took off my socks and sandals and went to sleep. Tomorrow I would take my entrance exam and hopefully I would pass and become a Soul Reaper.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Wow that took a lot longer than I expected. So yeah I know that most of this chapter is basically Lelouch explaining much of what we of the Bleach fandom already know, but the fact that the captains of squad 3 and 10 are different from what they are in the turn back the pendulum arc and the fact that Hikifune is still in charge should have you asking yourself "Just how far back are we?" Anyway will Lelouch pass his entrance exam or will he be forced to live in Rukongai for a year before becoming a Soul Reaper? Only time will tell. Be sure to look for the next chapter of Soul Chess, which will come out whenever I decide it will. See you all later)**


	4. Lelouch's Examination

**(A/N: Idk how, but inspiration has struck. Here we go)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch's pov<strong>

I woke up the next morning and refastened my Zanpakuto to my waist and headed out to the field marked on the academy map to take the entrance exam. I saw a lot other students there. I did a head count. Including myself there were 2130 students here to enter the academy. Judging from the sun's position in the sky and the time of year I figured it couldn't be later than 9am right now. I took notice of the several tables and chairs strewn about the field, but everyone was standing about. I didn't want to stand out so I stood in one place as well.

As I stood there, waiting for things to get started, someone called out to me, "Hi there!"

I turned to see a girl with long, thick dark blue hair and matching colored eyes waving in my direction. There was a white lotus flower in her hair and she had a bust in between the size of C.C's and Kallen's. I turned around, but there was no one behind me.

"No silly, I'm waving at you," she said. I turned back to face her and she smiled brightly. "Hiya!"

"H-hello to you," I responded.

She laughed. "I'm Mindra, Latviana Mindra. What's your name?"

"Lelouch, Lamperouge Lelouch," I answered. I added, "You're awfully chipper this early in the morning."

She laughed again. "It has been my childhood dream to become a Soul Reaper. I've lived in Rukongai for seventeen years now and finally I left my drunk mom and my abusive dad and walked all the way to the Seireitai on foot." She held up her arm and flexed. "I may not look it, but I'm really good at physical activities."

"Are you now?" I asked with a disbelieving smirk.

"So what's your story Lelouch-kun?" she asked.

"Not much of a story really," I said, "I've been here a grand total of three days, including today. Yesterday I just happened to meet one of the vice-captains, Aizen, who was in my district and I made a bet that if I could beat him at chess he would take me to the Seireitai to become a Soul Reaper."

"Get out!" Mindra was shocked, "You met the Lieutenant of 5th Division Aizen Sosuke? And not only that you beat him at chess? Oh what I wouldn't have given to have been there with you!"

"What's the big deal? What's so great about Aizen?" I asked. I wish I hadn't said that. Mindra started to go through a whole list. I stopped paying attention. I would form my own opinions of the man and besides that the ceremony was starting.

A man with long blonde hair, wearing a captain's haori walked up onto the platform in front of where everyone was gathered. "Good morning? What's hanging?" he spoke with an accent that reminded me of an old Japanese dialect. And he also had quite the overbite. "My name's Hirako Shinji. I'm Captain of the 5th Division. I've been asked to survey you all today and see in all new recruits. Before we begin I have a few words I want to say." Hirako-taicho cleared his throat and began to talk. "Becoming a Soul Reaper means starting over. Once you make the decision to become a Soul Reaper whatever life you had in the Rukongai is over and done with. If you're a noble, then prepare to have double the responsibilities you already have. Whether you live or die depends upon your actions and your superiors orders. Anyone who isn't entirely sure about their decision can vacate the premises now. My Vice-Captain, Aizen Sosuke, will be more than happy to escort you back to your home via caravan." Hirako-taicho took a pause for anyone who was intimidated by his words. I wasn't. Then again I had nothing to lose to begin with. A few did leave. I watched the crowd decrease in size by 24.

"Very well then," Hirako-taicho continued after Aizen-fukutaicho left, "I'd like to welcome all you potential recruits to the Gotei, but first there's the matter of the entrance exams. As you may have noticed we have tables and chairs littered about the field. Behind me on the platform here is a stack of exams. These exams will be the first things added into your records as students of the academy, provided you can finish them in allotted amount of time. We need people that can be diligent and reliable and so getting this exam done on time is a test of that. When you finish come up and hand it to me. If you don't finish the exam in the allotted time given you're axed." Hirako-taicho threw his thumb over his shoulder. "No questions asked it is simply 'so sorry, goodbye, see you again next year'." There was a heavy silence over the crowd. To break it, Hirako-taicho clapped his hands. "Alright, chop-chop let's move it people."

I took my seat at a table and was handed an exam as the administrators came around passing them out to everyone. When everyone had an exam Hirako-taicho spoke again. "Alright everyone, you have one hour to complete this exam. There is to be no talking, no looking at other people's exams and no suspicious activity. Anyway let the countdown for the hour begin starting…now!"

I took a look at the exam. The first thing I did was write my name at the top. Secondly, I took a look at how many questions there were. They were all open ended and there were 100 of them.

_All right, no pressure Lelouch. You can do this. _I told myself. _Let's see here Question One…_

* * *

><p><strong>40 minutes later<strong>

_Done, _I said to myself putting my writing utensil down. The test was more like a psychological profiling, plus a background check. Some questions even made me feel like I was filling out a survey for the Gotei itself. Regardless, I was finished. I pushed back in my chair, stood up and went to go hand my exam to Hirako-taicho. There was a short line leading up to the top of the platform. When I got to the front I handed Hirako-taicho my exam.

"Ok, let's have a look see here. Lamperog Lelohsh?"

"It's pronounced Lamperouge Lelouch," I correctly calmly.

"Oh man, I sympathize with your captain, and all of your future senseis kid," Hirako-taicho sighed. "Anyway let me take a look at the rest of this. Mmmhmm, mmhmm," He paused when he got to the 3rd page. "Are you serious?"

"Is there a problem?" I asked kindly.

"You beat Sosuke in a game of chess?" he asked me disbelievingly.

"Don't believe me? Ask him yourself when he comes back," I retorted.

"Nah, I know he went to the tournament the other day with a couple of my other officers. Didn't know he brought anyone back. Not that I particularly care," Hirako-taicho responded. He continued to look over my exam. "Alright Lelouch I think that'll do it." He said when he finished.

"Ok, so what now?" I asked.

Hirako-taicho pointed off the platform towards the side I didn't come up from. "Go the mess hall and get something to eat. We'll be testing everyone's spiritual stamina next so we need everyone to eat."

When he said that, I realized that I hadn't been hungry all morning…or yesterday for that matter.

"Surprised?" he asked. "You must not have been a soul for that long. Yeah it's pretty common knowledge to people who are around long enough so we don't write it down in the manuals and such. You see now that you're a soul you only need to eat to refuel your spirit energy. You never get hungry and you never get the bloated feeling of being full either… at least when you're not appeasing your hunger anyway. In any case get going you're holding up the line."

"Ah right, excuse me," I said and followed my instructions.

When I got into the mess hall that girl Mindra flagged me down. So as not be rude I got my food and sat down with her. "Ah you passed. I'm happy about that," she told me.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Oh I finished my exam like really early," she said waving her fork around with a piece of meat on the end of it. "I was done in like twenty minutes."

"So next they test our stamina I heard," I said as I spooned some peas.

"Yeah, I wonder how they do that," Mindra twirled her fork in her plate and stared up at the ceiling.

"Well we might as well eat while we can. We only have a little less than twenty minutes before time is up for the other students," I said. Mindra agreed.

The Seiretai had really good food. Or rather it was better than what I had to eat back when I was with Rangiku and Gin.

I was indoors and there was no clock hung up on the wall somewhere so I couldn't try and determine how quickly time was passing. Eventually though Hirako-taicho entered the mess hall and made an announcement.

"Alright recruits finish eating and then head out entrance number two and go to the dirt field. However, I would like to speak to one person in particular. Where is Lamperouge Lelouch?"

I nearly choked. I didn't like standing out.

"Wow Lelouch-kun you…"

I didn't let Mindra finish and just got up from my seat and headed over to Hirako-taicho. My legs were shaking. I was wondering if I was about to be axed or something. As I neard Hirako-taicho he asked the rest of the students to clear out. When I finally got to him he held out his hand. "Put her there." He told me.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"What? Shake my hand," he told me.

"Uh sure," I said and shook it, "but…what…why?"

"I sent a hell butterfly to Sosuke about the chess match. It's the first time he's ever been beaten by anyone at anything," he let go of my hand and scratched his head. "Ok maybe that's not entirely true. There's this guy Urahara Kisuke who's the 3rd seat of the 2nd Division who has a pretty heated chess record with Aizen and those two go on and off with wins and losses." He stopped scratching his head and looked at me with a prideful smile, "But for someone who is not even a Soul Reaper yet to have the brainpower to defeat a lieutenant, you've gotta be some kind of prodigy or something."

"Please," I said humbly, "I'm just a low-level recruit with a big brain. I'm no prodigy."

"Well whatever, you're ok in my book for beating down my lieutenant, he can be such a pain sometimes." He slumped over, but quickly erected himself. "Er sorry, that was a bit unprofessional. This conversation stays between us got it?"

"Sure, no problem," I said with a kind look.

"Right, good on you Lelouch," Hirako-taicho pat my shoulder enthusiastically, "Anyway let's get out to the dirt field."

I nodded and followed him out to the field where the other recruits were gathered. Hirako-taicho took to the opposite end of the field and then leapt up on top of the wooden fence. He stood on the fence with perfect balance. _No, _I realized, taking a closer look, _he's not standing on the fence he's standing on air, PURE AIR. Can all Soul Reapers do that? If so what type of art is that?_

"Alright recruits," Hirako-taicho said, "We're going to test your stamina. I'm going to stand here and watch while you all run from one side of the field to the other. This exercise will be the same length as the last time. One hour. Before we begin, does anyone have any questions?"

I raised my hand. Physical activities were my Achilles heel. I had to be certain about something.

"Yes Lelouch?" Hirako-taicho called me by name.

"You didn't mention what we have to do to pass this part of the test," I said.

"You're right I didn't," he smirked. Something about the way said that made it sound like he didn't intend to tell us. "Right then anymore questions?" No one said anything. "Ok then, begin!"

A lot of recruits took off in sprints. I jogged. I was going to pace myself. I was not going to kill myself over this. With no objective given: no number of laps to be completed, no how long you had to last, no anything; I decided that I'd just do my best to keep myself from falling over flat on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes later<strong>

The jogging was starting to take its toll on me. Students continued to rush by me in either direction, still going strong. I was starting to sweat and breath hard. I slowed my pace down to a speed walk. I know Hirako-taicho said to run, but I just couldn't keep at the pace I was. I hoped I wouldn't be noticed in the crowd of people. As I walked I looked at the other students. I saw some muscle bound guys flying past me. I saw Mindra pass me a couple of times. She was really fast, faster than some of the guys.

"Hi Lelouch-kun, bye Lelouch-kun!" she said to me once as she passed by me.

I justed let out an exasperated breath and kept in my strides.

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes later<strong>

I was sweating so much now I was certain any minute now I was going to hit the ground and pass out. My body felt like my heart was beating in my brain. I was reminded of how Viletta Nu used to push me hard in Gym class when I was under the influence of my father's Geass. I saw a couple of students passed out on the ground. Some of them were the ones that had sprinted back and forth starting in the beginning. Mindra passed me a few more times, waving to me as she did. I rolled my eyes a couple of times. She was such a show off.

* * *

><p><strong>18 minutes later<strong>

I could barely move. I wasn't about to stop moving, but I couldn't run, I couldn't speed walk, hell I could barely keep my legs going, but I was determinate to keep moving. I refused to fall to the ground. I read once in an old military manual that quitters were considered dead. Everyone that was lying on the ground was going to get axed for sure. To take my mind off my body, I did a head count. There were 37 people lying down on the ground.

I never felt so relieved when Hirako-taicho bellowed, "All right everyone you can stop scrambling around!" I was so relieved that when I stopped moving I fell to the ground and felt pride in my accomplishment.

_All that last minute exercise was good for something, _I laughed to myself.

"All right, I'm going to come around to you all. If I tap you on the shoulder, you're out of here. My Vice-captain won't be back for a while so the administrators will be guiding you back to wherever you live," Hirako-taicho said.

I lay on the ground breathing. I don't care if what I did got me into the Gotei or not. To last a full hour felt like an accomplishment to me. _In your face Suzaku, you exercise freak! _I grinned and grinded my right hand into the dirt.

I felt Hirako-taicho's shadow pass over me a couple of times.

I was totally relaxed until I heard shouting. "What? Why did you just tap me on the shoulder?" It was Mindra.

"Why else? I don't think you're ready," Hirako-taicho told her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I was the best one out there!" Mindra argued.

"Look, I got a couple more rounds to make. We don't make appeal cases to exiles. Shoo. Get lost." I heard an angry scream from Mindra followed by the sound of something landing on the ground.

"Everything's spinning," I heard her groan.

"Let that serve an example to the rest of you. This is what happens to people who argue with captains and lose their temper," Hirako-taicho stated. I wished I wasn't so pathetic that I could get up from the ground and see what had occurred, but my body wouldn't respond at all.

I lay there, motionless, for a few more minutes before Hirako-taicho looked down at me. "Learning how to become a doormat Lelouch?"

I just groaned.

"Can you move your arm at least?" he asked.

"What for?" I groaned.

"You wanna get to the next event don't you? Or are you dropping out?" Hirako-taicho asked me.

"Ugh," I grunted. I forced myself to move my arm. I flopped it on the ground a few times before it got in contact with Hirako-taicho's hand. He helped me to my feet.

"Ooh, man you look pale. Guess it's a good thing you get to eat before the next test," Hirako-taicho told me.

_I think I need a nap more than I need food, _I thought to myself.

"All right everyone get to the mess hall and get something to eat," Hirako-taicho told everyone. He let go of my hand.

I took one step and practically hit the ground again. Hirako-taicho couldn't help, but laugh at the sorry state I was in. _Ok, maybe I shouldn't have gloated. _

"Man you are really drained," Hirako-taicho chuckled.

"Uh huh," I groaned.

"Want me to help you to a seat?" he asked.

"I'd appreciate it," I moaned.

"All right come here then," He hoisted me up by the neckline and let my feet drag as he walked. "I'm only doing this for ya cause I think you got a fighting chance. I could tell you were really killing yourself out there. Your spiritual pressure was practically gone by the forty minute mark. The fact that you didn't give up shows your determination and here at the Gotei we value people like that."

"Say as long as you're being nice to me," I said, "Mind telling me why that blue haired girl didn't make it? I mean she was really good."

Hirako-taicho sighed before answering, "The whole point of this exercise was for me to get a feel for everyone's spiritual pressure. As a captain I can keep track of multiple weak spiritual pressures. You've got a pretty fair amount for a newcomer, but yours burned out rather quickly. Of course with training that can easily change. That blue haired girl didn't have any. It doesn't take any spiritual pressure for a Zapakuto to be forcefully materialized. We just rip a part of your soul out and turn it into a sword. However, to become a full-fledged Soul Reaper and learn Soul Reaper arts you need to have some spiritual pressure. All of her running was pure physical prowess. No matter how good she is, we can't accept someone like that into the Gotei."

"What's going to happen to her?" I asked.

"Same as all the other rejects," Hirako-taicho answered. I got the feeling that he wasn't going to go into detail.

We reached the mess hall and he plopped me down in a seat. My body, all on its own, slumped forward and my head hit the table. "I'll get food for the both of us. Man, are you out of it."

After a few minutes of being in my seat, exhausted, Hirako-taicho brought me some food. He didn't sit with me. He went to mingle with the administrators. After a few more minutes I picked my head up and ate what he brought me.

I was finished eating and felt reenergized long before the next event was called. I was really hoping it wouldn't be another physical activity.

Hirako-taicho led us to a large, indoor dojo and had those of us that remained sitting up against the door. "Alright everyone let me start by saying congratulations on making it this far. For those of you who now remain we have determined that you do have what it takes to become a Soul Reaper." A bunch of people cheered. "I'm coming around with scraps of special parchment. Depending on the flow of your spiritual energy and level and control of your spiritual pressure, your curriculum level will be determined. If your parchment is red you're a rank one. Rank two is blue and Rank three, the highest rank, is green." Hirako-taicho began passing out the papers. "Don't worry if your paper stays white for a while. The process can take a few minutes for some." He handed me mine and I grasped it.

Nothing seemed to be happening at first, but then I started to see color bleed into the paper. It was so surreal watching the paper change color from my spirit energy. I've never believed in real magic. I always chalked such illusions up to parlor tricks. I knew the explanation behind what I was dealing with, but watching it happen was a sensation I cannot describe in words.

The color was dark, practically black. I was about to call Hirako-taicho over to see what this meant when he opened his mouth to make another announcement. "Oh I forgot to mention. If your paper doesn't turn any of the three colors I mentioned it means your spiritual power is too chaotic for us to teach you how to be a Soul Reaper."

I swallowed and looked at the paper. _Change damn you, _I looked at it. If I became a liability I had an awful feeling what awaited me. I'd be taken to a small dark room and I'd be eviscerated. My career would be over before it would even begin.

As I panicked I notice the color begin to change. It looked like a dark green, but it changed to navy and then lightened to a light, sky blue. The color changing process was long and slow and it was very unnerving. When Hirako-taicho came to get my scrap of paper he saw the blue color. "Rank two, I suppose that makes sense given your stamina issue." I watched three people led away after the whole ordeal. I sighed and was thankful that I was not with them.

"All right, those of you who remain follow me. We're going to the last part of the exam. Pass this and you'll be allowed to stay at the academy," Hirako-taicho told us. We were led back to the original field we were in when we started the exam. The tables and chairs had been cleared away. In their places there were blocks of stone set up all over the place.

"These blocks of stone are made up of quality stone. It's a special kind of rock only found in deposits around the Soul Society. They have a similar reishi composition to hollows therefore they will react to your Zanpakuto. However, your sword strikes must be precise and controlled. If the stone block does not dissolve into reishi, as a normal hollow would when it's defeated, then you fail and will be asked to leave. This is the test that very little people fail. I'm going to come around and put my hand on your head. When I do you are to get up," Hirako-taicho pointed to a small wooden, overturned orange colored crate, "go over to that crate in whatever manner you choose, select your target and attack it. There is no right or wrong way of doing this, but if you do not manage to dissolve your target in one successful attack, you fail. Before I start picking people though, any volunteers?"

No one volunteered.

"Alright then, let's get started."

I waited patiently for my turn, but at the same time took a careful look around at the potential students that went before me. I took notice that those that rushed to the orange crate made shallow cuts and didn't always succeed. I also took notice that anyone who cut through the center of the stone block succeeded in wiping it out.

I then felt a sudden pressure on my head. It was my turn. I got up and sauntered over to the orange crate. I looked around for a target and honed in on it. I examined it carefully and put my hand on my sword and drew it out. With all the speed I had I sprinted over to the block with my sword held in both hands high over my head. As I neared the stone I angled my strike ninety degrees and then hacked with a horizontal slash. I cut precisely through the center of the block and sliced in completely in half. It dissolved as the top came clean off. I gained my balance. Took a few deep breaths and then put my Zanpakuto away.

"Very good, return to your seat," Shinji told me. I did so without question.

Of the 2130 of us who arrived at the start only 1576 of us remained. Rox-sensei wasn't far off when she said that 80% wound up becoming academy students. All of us who remained were presented with a class roster sheet. Our studies would begin in three days. Until then we had time to do whatever we liked, we just couldn't leave the academy grounds without an escort. We were also given an allowance of 100 kan. Our allowance would be renewed at the beginning of every month. I went to the academy shop and bought some notebooks, writing utensils, and a strongbox. I was also given a few textbooks for my classes, free of charge.

What was left of my allowance, 58 kan, I put in my strong box. I also began going over my textbooks until it got dark out. I was about two chapters into the one on Kido and its uses when there was a knock on my door. It was Hirako-taicho. I couldn't understand what a captain was doing at a student's dormitory.

"Hey Lelouch, what's up?" he asked.

"Hirako-taicho, not to be rude, but don't you have duties you should be taking care of what with your lieutenant gone to bring the rejects to their homes?" I asked.

"What do you think I've been doing ever since I left?" Hirako-taicho looked to the side. "Anyway, I was going over the records of today's recruits with some of the other captains and yours just happen to catch Akari-taicho's eye. If you don't know who she is, she's the 10th Division captain."

"I know who Akari-taicho is," I stated, "What happened?"

"Well I mentioned I met you and you know…there was a lot of talking and well…I'll be blunt. You definitely lack the skills needed to graduate, but what can I say? You've certainly become a popular recruit amongst the captains. In fact, Shihoin-taicho asked if I could come find you. She and the other captains I was with actually want to meet you. It's an opportunity of a lifetime what do you say?"

_Recognition? Just because of what's on my written exam? _Something didn't sit right with me. "I can't be the only recruit that the captains find interesting. Why am I special? Pardon my disrespect."

"Hey it's cool," Hirako-taicho said, "And to be honest there are a bunch other recruits that have the captains eyes. We still have our eye out for this year's jack-of-all-trades prodigy." He began scratching the back of his neck, "but like I told you earlier, my Vice Captain has a reputation for having a brilliant mind. The fact that you beat him in chess is a feat we have not seen in the academy well…ever."

"So I'm getting recognized because of a unique backstory?" I questioned.

"There are other factors, but I'm not at liberty to speak about those," Hirako-taicho told me. "Like I said, you still have to go through the academy, but you've kind of made your mark already. Anyone who can knock my second down a peg or two is ok in my book. I wouldn't be down here if the other captains weren't interested. It wasn't my idea in the first place, like I said. It's not going to be a wild party or anything. We're just hanging around doing paperwork and going over files. Heck if Unohana-taicho decides to show up maybe you could get your medical examination two days early."

"Right…um…" I wasn't sure if I should accept. I thought about things in my head. It was a golden opportunity. I could leave my mark, put my foot in the door and in six years I'd have the doors open for me.

"You know if you do show up there's a likely chance you could get a seated officers position right out of the academy," Hirako-taicho always seemed to forget the most vital pieces of information on purpose and then add them moments later.

His statement was like music that never sang a sweeter melody to my ears. If I was going to be in the Gotei, I could really only make a difference by being high up. I would help protect the weak. People like Rangiku and Gin, and people like that girl Mindra who didn't have any spiritual pressure at all.

"Lead the way," I told Hirako-taicho.

"Great, the other captains are gonna love meeting you," Hirako-taicho walked out of the doorway and I shut the door and locked it before putting my room key in my pocket.

_Yes, this is ok. I don't plan to manipulate anyone. I'll drop…suggestions, I'll be a social person. It's not sucking up to authority. They __**want**__ to meet me. _I rationalized the decision.

"Well here we are," Hirako-taicho said as we stood outside a lounge. He pushed open the door. "You coming in or are you going to stand outside until the sun goes completely down."

I took a deep breath, gathered my wits, and walked inside.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Next time, Lelouch meets several captains in person. It's like Hollywood people: if you have connections your chances improve exponentially. The captains have to know who they can recruit eventually. I hope I'm making things believable. I'm really trying my best. If you want to know why I used Shinji to oversee the exam than any of the other not yet Visoreds or Yoruichi or one of the senior captains it's because I like Shinji and I felt he was best suited for the mood I wanted to have this chapter have. Anyway, see you next time)**


	5. Lelouch and the Captains

**(A/N: I'm going full throttle. No idea why, but I like it)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch's pov<strong>

I walked into the lounge. Hirako-taicho led me over to a side room. We had a brief wordless argument over who would go in first. He was the captain so it was courtesy that I let him in, but at the same time I was a guest. It took a rising of his spiritual pressure to get me to cooperate.

Inside the side room there was a large round table with several people sitting around it wearing Captain's haoris and a few without.

Going clockwise starting from my left there was a captain with dark skin and short purple hair. She had gold colored eyes and a rather large chest. There was a younger girl sitting next to her, a little farther away from the table, with short, flat raven black hair that came down only as far as her ear lobes. She was notably flat. The only reason I was able to tell she was a girl was because of the way her hair was styled. It would probably be more obvious once she opened her mouth…hopefully.

_Well at least not all of women in this place have to have breasts as big as watermelons._ With the exception of Rangiku, which was understandable because she looked like a child, practically every woman I had come across had rather large breasts, save this one. Not that it mattered in the slightest. It was just an observation.

To the right of the two women was a man wearing an umbrella hat with a mustache growing in. He was wearing a pink coat around his haori, which seemed odd, but I wasn't about to question a captain's sense of aesthetics. It would seem rude even if my intentions were harmless.

In between him and the other captain in the room was an empty cushion, which I assumed was Hirako-taicho's seat, and closest to my right was a woman with long, dark brown hair, the kind of hue seen on semi-sweet chocolate. Her hair came straight down behind her back. She was wearing make-up, some eye-shadow and red lipstick to be precise, much in contrast to the other two women here and her own chest much rivaled that of the other female captain's. Next to that woman, right behind her like the dark skinned captain's assistant was, was another woman. She was also slightly well-endowed. She dark green hair like that of pine needles. I took note of the split ends she had and that her hair was about half the length of the captain she was sitting next to. She was wearing the same kind of armband Aizen had been, so I could safely assume that she was a Vice Captain.

"Let me introduce you Lelouch," Hirako-taicho put his arm around the backs of my shoulders as he gestured to everyone else in the room. "This is Captain Shihoin Yoruichi of Squad 2," he gestured to the dark skinned captain.

"Hiya." Shihoin-taicho grinned showing her teeth.  
>My first impression: Between her enthusiastic greeting, bright smile, and folded I can make a pretty accurate guess that Shihoin-taicho to be woman that likes to enjoy herself, rather amiable, and very informal.<p>

"Captain Kyoraku Shunsui of Squad 8." Hirako-taicho gestured to the pink-coated man.

"It's a pleasure." Kyoraku-taicho nodded and tugged on the brim of his umbrella hat slightly.  
>My first impression: taking into consideration on his rather calm greetings, the nonchalant way he had his haori draped over him, plus the alcohol on his breath I could smell from here, I can gauge that Kyoraku-taicho is very laid back, would rather party than work, but if push came to shove he's not to be trifled with in the least. There's an old saying about how sometimes the maddest cow can be the wisest of the heard. It seems very fitting in this case.<p>

"And this fine woman here is Akari Mari, of Squad 10," he gestured to the brown haired woman.

"Greetings." she replied.  
>My first impression: based on her articulate greeting, her decision to wear make-up and her stern gaze, I can accurately estimate that Akari-taicho is a woman of high professionalism, shows no external fear and she's seen enough atrocities that her soul has been scarred many times over. Still I can also see that behind her first layer that she shows to newcomers into her life that she can be a rather pleasant person.<p>

"Who are the others then?" I asked, curious.

"Well that lovely lady over there," he gestured to the green haired woman, "Is Homura Yuna, Akari-taicho's Vice Captain."

"Nice to meet you," she said looking over to me.  
>My first impression: Her quiet and shy demeanor shows that she doesn't like getting involved with others. The fact that she's here shows her dedication and loyalty to her captain. The lack of care in her physical appearance, in comparison to her captain's, shows that she is comfortable walking in her captain's shadow. Her accomplishments become her captain's and she prefers fading into the background. However, her attentive focus and rigid posture show that she is quite capable for her position.<p>

"Ok so who's the other?" I asked Hirako-taicho.

"Don't know. She came here with Yoruichi. I don't know her name." He scratched his head.  
>Based on his informality with Shihoin-taicho, and also adding my own interactions with Hirako-taicho, I've come to identify him as a man who prefers not to be caught doing the mundane. He'd rather be in the middle of something exciting, unusual or interesting than standing around answering questions or being at today's entrance exam. Still the way he carries himself and how he handled Mindra earlier suggests he may have some anger issues or some pent up stress. The source of which is currently unknown to me. He also seems to prefer speaking casually with those of equal or lesser rank unless it's to introduce someone, which shows that his level of professionalism only extends into actually being in the middle of an assignment.<p>

Shihoin-taicho gestured to the girl next to her. "Soifon, aren't you going to say hello to our guest?"

"Hello," the girl responded rather plainly.

"Is that your full name?" I asked curiously. "Just Soifon? No last name."

"Is there a problem with that recruit?" she asked me. With the way she bit down on the word 'recruit' made me seem like she demanded respect of those beneath her.  
>My first impression: considering she's not wearing a lieutenant's armband and the fact that Hirako-taicho didn't identify her as Shihoin-taicho's lieutenant I can only assume that she has some form of connection to her captain that extends outside the Gotei 13, possibly into nobility. The fact that she's here show's not only her loyalty to her captain like Homura-fukutaicho, but also whatever bond her and her captain must share.<p>

"So, Soifon…senpai, what's your rank?" I asked.

"I'm not directly in line with the Second Division. I'm Shihoin-taicho's direct subordinate and lead bodyguard." She said proudly.

"Soifon there's no reason to bite off the poor kid's head." Shihoin-taicho said as she took a sip of whatever she was drinking. "Sorry about that Lelouch," she apologized on Soifon's behalf to me, "As you may or may not know I'm the head of the Shihoin Family so naturally the Onmitsukido follows into my squad. Soifon, as a member of the lesser noble family underneath the Shihoin family, the Fons, was assigned to the Onmitsukido in the unit that acts as my personal guard. Still she has the skill to be a seated officer and she's always been very adamant about being at my side."

"Of course, I'm adamant!" Soifon exasperated. What struck as peculiar was the red color accenting her cheeks. "No matter where you go, no matter what you do, someone has to keep an eye on you Yoruichi-sama. I…your family would fall from grace surely if something should befall you."

Shihoin-taicho laughed. "You worry too much Soifon, loosen up. Try to be a bit more like Kisuke. Life's too short to spend it all wound up."

"I will not act like your 3rd seat and I stand by my opinion that it was a mistake to give him such an important position. I only want what's best for you Yoruichi-sama." Soifon exclaimed.

It was easy to see Soifon's extreme devotion to her captain. One might call it obsessive even. Still I couldn't help, but wonder why she was blushing during most of her exclamations. I also heard mention of Kisuke, Shihoin-taicho's 3rd seat. He was probably Urahara Kisuke, the man Hirako-taicho mentioned before that has a rivalry with Aizen-fukutaicho in chess. From what I could gather it sounded like being 3rd seat in the second division was a bigger deal than being the 3rd seat of any other division. It also sounded like this Urahara Kisuke was just as laid back and amiable as Shihoin-taicho. Her bodyguard, Soifon, who I had only called senpai to keep her from chewing off my head since she was demanding respect, seemed to think both her captain and Urahara Kisuke were too laid back.

I started to formulate the possibility that both Shihoin-taicho and Urahara Kisuke might be the kinds of people who cracked jokes even when facing certain death. If they ever found a sword run through their shoulder they'd probably look at it and go 'oh look a flesh wound'.

"Anyway," Hirako-taicho said as he gave a forceful pat against the center of my back where my shoulders and neck met, "Take a seat stay a while Lelouch. I brought you here because of Mari and Yoruichi persistence. The least you can do is have a seat and have a drink or two." He walked over to where his empty cushion was and sat down.

"Take a seat right at the front Lelouch." Shihoin-taicho pat the part of the table equal arc length from her and Akari-taicho.

"Ah, thank you Shihoin-taicho." I took my seat.

"Hey, there's no need to be so informal. I don't mind if you call me by my given name." Shihoin-taicho smiled at me.

"But you're bodyguard…"

"Oh don't mind Soifon, she's just too insecure to address me so informally so she just refers to me as she does," Shihoin-taicho stated.

What she said set Soifon off as if the poor girl never had anyone tease her before. And oddly enough, once again, she was blushing. "I-I am not insecure! I…It would be very disrespectful for someone in my position to address your ladyship so informally. I cannot fathom why you allow others to refer to you as such in the first place."

"Oh Soifon, calm down." Shihoin-taicho reached out and pet Soifon's head. "Don't worry about me so much."

"I think it's nice for anyone to have someone as devoted to their superior as she is to you." I told Shihoin-taicho. She didn't realize how fortunate she was to have such a close-knit relationship with the head of her guard. When you have someone who would do anything for you, you could send them on a suicide mission in your stead and they wouldn't even bat an eyelash. Something told me though that Shihoin-taicho and Soifon's relationship ran deeper than simple professionalism though…or at least that Soifon either did or would like to think so.

"Yes well, I didn't pick her as head of my guard for her mannerisms. I picked her for her skill." Shihoin-taicho responded. "Anyway try it."

"Try what?" I asked.

"Call me by my given name of course. Like I said it's not a problem and you'll probably have to refer to me or ask me something more than once while you're here, plus it's all too likely we'll wind up seeing each other again. You have the mindset to be part of the second division you know. You'd be really good for reconnaissance and strategy. Of course whether or not I could give you a seated officer's position will depend on how you do in the academy. We would be lucky to have you in our squad wouldn't we Soifon?" she asked her bodyguard.

Soifon blushed again. "Y-yes, we'd be very fortunate to have you in our squad."

I tilted my head counterclockwise a bit and looked at Soifon peculiarly. I was starting to figure her out, but what was so strikingly odd was how her devotion to her captain went above and beyond what any normal bodyguard would have to the point where the terms "extreme devotion" and "obsession" would understate how much she was attached to her captain. There was only one logical conclusion, but did that mean that Soifon…and Shihoin-taicho…did she…were they…?

"Ah Lelouch your nose is bleeding, let me get you a handkerchief." Shihoin-taicho got up and walked over to the bookshelf in the room where she scoured through a small box and handed me a silk cloth. "Here." She gave it to me.

"Thank you…Yoruichi." I said and brought the handkerchief to my nose.

"See Soifon it's not so hard and I don't feel insulted in the slightest." Yoruichi said.

_Hey, come to think of it, it's not all that awkward for me either. _I realized.

I looked at Soifon who was avoiding her superior's gaze entirely now. I couldn't help, but smirk behind the silk cloth in my hands.

_There's no doubt about it._ I had a hard time stifling a chuckle building up. _I wonder if Yoruichi has any idea. This is probably not the best time to bring up such things regardless._ I decided to continue the topic of conversation where it was left off. "Yoruichi." I said. _Wow this is easy. _"What did you mean when you said I had the basic mind set to become a member of the second division?"

"We've all been sitting around here going through the folders of all the newcomers. As captains we make all the calls regarding who goes where and it's never a bad thing to go sifting through folders even though most of you won't be ready to be actual Gotei members for six years. Some people have enough training under their belts to graduate in four or five years." Yoruichi explained.

"If memory serves isn't the record currently two years and four months?" Kyoraku-taicho asked.

"Set by yours truly no less. You can't forget that part." Akari-taicho smiled.

Interested I switched the topic of conversation. "You graduated from the academy in only two years and four months?"

Akari-taicho nodded. "Although I was not of the child variety, I was quite the prodigy during my academy days. I looked mmm," she looked at Soifon, "probably about as young as Soifon."

"Oh yeah, I remember now. How could I forget? I was the captain that oversaw your entrance exam." Yoruichi smiled in reminiscence. "Ah, good times. Personally I always find the second event to be quite the entertainment as everyone starts falling down, bumping into each other or tripping over themselves." She looked directly at me. "No offense Lelouch."

"None taken." I told her. I knew my physical ability was horrible and if I were in her position I'd probably be enjoying myself to.

"Hey I brought Lelouch here so you guys could ask him questions, not the other way around." Hirako-taicho complained.

"Oh lighten up Shinji," Yoruichi told him, "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. It's not every day a student gets to meet four captains at the same time, especially on such friendly terms."

"Isn't that sort of the point?" Shinji asked with a sigh.

"We have his written exam. What else could any of us possibly need to know about the kid except details?" Kyoraku-taicho asked.

"Speaking of details, what was Sosuke's reaction look like when you beat him?" Yoruichi asked. "Was it like this?" She dropped her mouth open, mimicking a look of complete and utter shock.

"No, no it was probably like this." Akari-taicho said and then pretended to mimic someone sputtering incoherently and completely dumbfounded of the situation in front of them. I remained silent and just watched Yoruichi and Akari-taicho go back and forth for a bit as they gave different kinds of interesting reactions as to what Aizen-fukutaicho did when I declared Checkmate.

"You know the whole incident is still perfectly captured in my mind like a portrait." I told both women when the back and forth constant guessing started to get boring.

"Why didn't you say so Lelouch? Go ahead." Yoruichi said to me.

"It's not all that exciting really," I said, "he just glanced between me and the board a couple of times and then nonchalantly tipped the king over. He wasn't very expressive, but I could tell he was really furious."

"And you baited him several turns ago into taking him with you if you won?" Akari-taicho asked me.

"I did indeed." I answered.

"What did Aizen want in exchange?" Yoruichi asked. "You know, in case you lost."

My mood became slightly sullen as I recalled what Aizen-fukutaicho had asked. My face had to look rather serious when I said, "He said he wanted to use a person I was living with and me in an experiment of his. He said something about he couldn't just take people against their will because it would require a bunch of red tape for him to get through. From the sound of it he wasn't getting many volunteers."

Yoruichi chuckled. "Eh maybe your Vice Captain should try to be a bit more friendly like Kisuke, maybe he'd get volunteers easier, eh Shinji?"

"Personally, I think the blame lies with Central Forty Six. Those politicians are too uptight for their own good." He answered.

"Cheers to that." Akari-taicho said holding up her cup.

"What's the Central Forty Six?" I asked. "It was only touched upon briefly in the unrestricted books I picked up out of the library."

"Ah, you'll learn about them in your history class." Yoruichi hand waved. "It'd be unprofessional for us to give you an edge. Given your brilliant mind, if we gave you just a fragment of information you'd unravel the rest of it all on your own. We can't have that. You don't want to become a liability do you?"

I know Yoruichi meant that as a joke given how she was, but hearing that still made me swallow due to how unnerving the implications were.

"Let's not scare the poor kid shall we?" Akari-taicho asked of Yoruichi. She then looked at me, "So Lelouch where do you see yourself in six years?"

To be honest I'd only given things a little bit of thought, but I had formulated a bit of an opinion of where I'd want to end up. "Well, from what I've read I think I'd be best suited for either Squads two, four, five or twelve. Personally speaking though, I'd also like to possibly wind up in divisions nine, thirteen or ten."

"Hey now, don't bite off more than you can chew there Lelouch," Hirako-taicho told me, "Thirteen maybe, but Mari and Kensei will have you in a coma by the end of the first week with the way your stamina runs."

"True enough, my curriculum's pretty strict Lelouch." Akari-taicho hummed as she held up her index finger.

"Hey it's nice the kid sets high standards for himself and that he's thought about things at all having been here less than a day." Yoruichi commented.

"I'm only saying that unless his stamina spikes to equate to at least half his brainpower Mari and Kensei will be his worst nightmare." Hirako-taicho shrugged. Akari-taicho punched him in the arm lightly. "Ow, hey! Cut that out! I get enough abuse from Kirio's little brat of a Vice Captain!"

"By Kirio, are you talking about Hikifune Kirio, the captain of squad 12?" I asked.

"Yeah," Hirako-taicho rubbed his arm, "And her lieutenant is a complete and utter brat. Her name is Sarugaki Hiyori. She's really short, about the size of a child, has blonde hair, with pigtails, and she's got a temper the same size as your brain."

"I…I see…" I said, taken slightly aback.

"I don't know why Kirio made her a Vice Captain," Hirako-taicho said with his eyes closed, "Sure she's got the brawn and skill set for it, but she's a complete utter bitch."

"I hear what you're saying," Akari-taicho was in agreement, "Kirio's one of the sweeter captains in the Gotei and unlike Unohana-senpai she doesn't have anything hiding behind her smile." Everyone else shuddered at this, including Yoruichi and Homura-fukutaicho. It was surprising given how fearless the former seemed to be and how subdued the latter was.

"What's this about Unohana? And do you mean Unohana Retsu? The captain of the fourth division?" I asked. If they did, it struck me as odd that the other captains referred to each other by given names, but treated Unohana Retsu with such respect.

Kyoraku-taicho was the one to respond, "Now that we can tell you. In fact not telling you would be hazardous to your health."

"I…don't like the sound of that." I said.

"You have every right to think like that," Kyoraku-taicho said, "Just don't say that in front of her. Senpai is the second longest running captain in the Gotei 13. The only person to run longer than her is Yama-jii himself. She's five years mine and Jushiro's senior as per the academy. And before you ask, yes I'm referring to Ukitake Jushiro, the captain of Squad 13. To get back to my original point, Senpai is the head of the medical division, Squad 4. She's very soft spoken and some may describe her as motherly. But there's a dark side to her, that none of us would dare to speak about in detail. Let's just say if she smiles and asks you to do something, or agree with her on a point, unless you want to lose an important appendage or organ it's in your best interest if you obey."

Hirako-taicho picked up the 'legend' as it were, "Let's just say if she's mad at you, a more preferable fate would be death by the Head Captain's Bankai."

I've hardly ever felt fear before, but hearing that was more unnerving than Yoruichi's earlier comfort. I turned towards said dark skinned captain for assistance. "Please tell me that's an over exaggeration."

"It's an over exaggeration." She said with a sly smile.

"You don't really mean that do you?" I asked.

"You said to please tell you that. You didn't ask if it was true or not." She answered.

_So she likes to play word games, great. And on top of that, note to self if I ever see Unohana-taicho about be on my best behavior._

"Remember what happened to the previous Kenpachi when he tried to stand up to her?" Akari-taicho asked.

"Oof, don't remind me. That was a dark day for the Gotei." Hirako-taicho shuddered.

"Aren't the Kenpachis supposed to be elite warriors to come once a generation though?" I asked.

"They are and the last one, before Kiganjo, was such a hot head that he challenged Unohana-taicho to a duel, questioning her abilities in actual combat since the 4th Division focuses mostly on healing and acts as a support division, while 11th Division is the main combat unit." Hirako-taicho stated.

"What happened?" I asked. I was afraid of the answer. In fact I was pretty frightened of this woman already, she sounded three…no four thousand times worse than Cornelia ever was.

"Let's just say if it wasn't for the fact that Unohana-senpai's a woman she would've inherited the title of Kenpachi," Akari-taicho said.

"Why leave it at that?" Yoruichi asked. "It's a story worth sharing."

"I don't know Yoruichi, I'd like to be able to get some sleep tonight." Kyoraku-taicho laughed nervously.

"Ah c'mon I like telling it." Yoruichi put her hands on her hips and grinned.

"If I've said it once I've said it a million times. You and Kisuke are both crazy." Hirako-taicho told Yoruichi.

"Um…you…you can tell the story Yoruichi-sama." It was amusing how, despite the fact that Soifon was obviously quaking in fear, possibly having heard the story before, she was still supporting her captain's decisions. This only helped further my suspicions about her.

"Why don't we leave it up to Lelouch?" a voice asked. "He's the only one who hasn't heard it."

Most of us turned our heads in Akari-taicho's direction, but it wasn't her who spoke. I had almost forgotten her Vice-Captain was here.

Yoruichi laughed heartily again. "What's the matter Yuna? You're not normally this quiet."

"Oh you know how she gets when she's in unfamiliar company." Akari-taicho defended her.

"Hmm, Yuna I didn't know you were such a shy turtle," Kyoraku-taicho raised up his hat a bit, "You're usually the life of the party."

"Gomene," Homura-fukutaicho apologized. "I'm…only now getting used to our guest's presence."

Yoruichi laughed again. "It's ok Yuna."

"Yes it's ok." Soifon repeated.

"Soifon you don't have to be my echo." Yoruichi told her.

"Ah my apologies Yoruichi-sama." Soifon shied away.

"I…well Lelouch do you want to hear it?" Homura-fukutaicho asked me.

"The more we talk about it the more curious I'm getting." I said. I had a feeling I'd regret saying it though.

Kyoraku-taicho sighed. "Good luck getting to sleep tonight."

"Go ahead Yoruichi." Akari-taicho told her.

"Right. So as one of the lucky observers to the showdown, along with several others, none of which thankfully are in this room; I think only Kisuke and I ever can look back on the incident and not be scarred for life. Those of us who heard about the showdown gathered on Sokyoku Hill to watch the fight. The whole thing was so one-sided that if it wasn't for the fact that some of us were wetting ourselves in sheer terror of Unohana-taicho's abilities we would've been laughing at how utterly trounced the now Ex-juichibantai-taicho was getting. What was really scary though wasn't the fight, but the gruesome finish."

"Wait she killed him?" I was amazed.

"Oh no she left him alive, stitched his whole body back up herself after the fight. If you think her smile is scary, pray you never see her undo her hair and let it flow out behind her. I thought the then current Kenpachi was going to be lucky to keep his post before she did that, but after she did let her hair flow out like that I soon changed my mentality to thinking that he would be lucky to be alive. The poor man was practically useless after she was done with him."

"Didn't she get in trouble with the Central Forty Six?" I asked. It didn't matter to me what their role was. There was no way a power standing higher than the captains would allow the maiming of a captain by another captain like that.

"Oh they called her in and had a good chat with her, but she didn't get in trouble in the slightest. It's like we keep saying. She smiles, you obey. End of discussion." I didn't know what was scarier: Unohana-taicho's reputation, or the fact that Yoruichi wasn't bothered about all of this in the slightest.

"Let's…quit while we're ahead here Yoruichi." Kyoraku-taicho held up his hand. "Senpai has a scary habbit of popping up when we're talking about her."

"Maybe she automatically knows who's talking about her when she sneezes." I said. Yoruichi and Akari-taicho burst out laughing.

"I didn't know you had a sense of humor," Yoruichi cackled.

"Who does?" a calm voice called out. It sounded like it belonged to an woman many years Yoruichi and Akari-taicho's senior.

I looked at Hirako-taicho and Kyoraku-taicho's horror stricken faces and noticed how the whole room had gone silent. I had a feeling Unohana-taicho had to be right behind me.

I turned my head to see a woman with black hair, looped in front of her, going down the middle of her torso. She was wearing a captain's haori and she had gray blue eyes.

"I didn't know we had a student visiting us." The woman said.

"Ah, Unohana-taicho, he's…" Yoruichi picked up a folder lying on the table and handed it to her. "This is his folder." She handed the woman, who I now could confirm as Captain Unohana Retsu, a manila folder with my name written on one side of it.

"I surveyed today's entrance exam and when Mari here got a hold of our guest's folder she wanted to meet him. Yoruichi thought the same thing after she saw it. So they persuaded me to bring him here." Hirako-taicho stated.

Yoruichi seemed to get worried as she watched Unohana-taicho scan through my exam so slowly. "Ah look at question 37."

"Question thirty…" she flipped to the appropriate page and looked it over. "Ah…yes I can see why that would spark some interest. Still, bringing a student outside the academy grounds for something that can only be described as a social gathering is rather unusual."

"Please don't be mad senpai." Kyoraku-taicho was practically begging.

"Why would I be mad?" she asked. "All I said was that this was a highly unusual occurrence."

"Ah…right…ahaha." Kyoraku-taicho laughed nervously.

"Lamperouge-san." Unohana-taicho called to me formally.

Hearing myself referred to so informally was a little peculiar. Everyone I knew either called me by my name…or Zero. Then again I only ever was around family, friends, or the Black Knights. Then again even my teachers called me by my name.

"Um, if it's all right with you," I said getting up, turning around and bowing to Unohana-taicho, "I would prefer being referred to by my given name. There is no need for a captain of your caliber to waste honorifics with me."

"Honorifics are not a waste. It is a sign of respect or unfamiliarity." Unohana-taicho stated. "But if you prefer me to call me by your given name Lelouch than I shall do so. Now shall we go?"

"Go? Go where?" I asked.

"The other captains seemed to have lost track of time and it's almost curfew for students. It wouldn't look good on your record if you weren't escorted back." she told me.

"Unohana-senpai," Akari-taicho got to her feet, "I was the one who formally requested Lelouch's presence. It would only be fair for me to…"

Unohana cut Akari-taicho off, "I shall escort Lelouch back to his dorm, hai Mari-san?" She smiled at her and what Kyoraku and Hirako-taicho said about her smiling proved to be no exaggeration. She was smiling so sweetly, like an innocent school girl or a kind mother, and although her tone of voice suggested otherwise it was apparent that going against her authority could turn you into nothing, but a mere memory.

This was further evidenced by the fact that Akari-taicho sat down almost immediately and said, "H-hai…s-sumimasen."

Unohana-taicho looked at me, "Shall we go Lelouch?"

"H-hai, Unohana-taicho." I followed after her.

"Been nice knowing you Lelouch." Hirako-taicho said, which did not make me feel any better about the situation. What did though was when I heard him get punched in the arm, most likely by Akari-taicho, which meant he had only said that to make me feel like I was walking to the end of my afterlife.

"I can take you to the academy grounds, ok?" Unohana-taicho asked me.

"Hai, that's fine," I responded, "I can get to my dorm room on my own."

The walk between us was rather wordless. The stars and the moon were already shining in the sky.

Only when I could tell that we were almost to the point that the academy would be in sight was the silence broken by Unohana-taicho. "So how do you like the Seireitai Lelouch?" She asked me.

"I've only been here two days including today, but I do not dislike it. I don't know what you read out of my profile or if it's listed, but stamina isn't my strong suit, so I'm hoping I can improve that by being here." I told her.

"Yes it's written in your report in Hirako-taicho's handwriting that you were 'panting like a dog in summer time, so drained of energy you were like a defective mannequin'." She told me.

"That's not inaccurate." I sighed in shame.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of." She stated. "Hirako-taicho also wrote that it was admirable that you pushed yourself to keep going despite the fact that your spirit energy was almost completely drained after the half-way point. He said many students had quit, but you pushed yourself to at least remain in motion despite the fact that you couldn't run." She paused before adding, "That says a lot about you as a person Lelouch."

"What does it say exactly?" I asked.

"It shows that you have an iron will and fierce determination. Very few Soul Reapers start off with such a quality. A lot of newcomers are easily discouraged and impulsive. I did not get to read you entire profile, but what I read shows that you have remarkable potential Lelouch. If you overcome your limited stamina and build upon your assets you will make a fine addition to the Gotei. Who knows one day you might even become a captain should the opportunity present itself." Unohana-taicho told me.

"That's very high praise coming from a woman in your position, thank you." I told her.

"What do you mean by 'a woman in my position'?" she asked.

"Uh…" _I have to make something up. There are 313 responses, most of which could end with me losing an organ or suffering severe bleeding…I got it! _"You know…you're the second longest running captain in the Gotei. You must have high quality judgment to determine who would be an asset and who is simply wasting their time."

She smiled, but not with her eyes closed. "I suppose your right about that." After a few more steps she and I arrived at the academy gates. She opened the door for me. "If any of the administrators question you tell them you were with me." She told me.

"I'll be sure to do that." I smiled to her. _Even if that weren't the case I might've said that. In fact everyone seems to be so afraid of her in this organization, not that I don't blame them, that that might make for a useful excuse every now and then._

"Good night Lelouch, may you succeed in reaching your goals." Unohana gave a shallow bow to me.

I bowed low to show my respect. "Thank you very much Unohana-taicho."

"There is no need to thank me," she said with a non-closed eye smile, "Now run along."

I nodded and headed back to my room. I arrived and looked at the clock on the wall. It was a little after 9pm. I took off my sandals and socks and slid by Zanpakuto under my bed, but within easy reach like I had the night before. It's not that I didn't think this place was safe, but in such a wide area anything could happen really. Not to mention the fact that although I had made my mark in amongst members of the Gotei it wasn't enough that they could come running to my aid on a moment's notice. I'm not oblivious to the fact that I look rather appetizing to anyone with an anger management issue or to someone with the same interests as a catholic priest so the safest place for my sword was under my bed within easy reach to fend off unwanted company. I didn't know enough about the Gotei to cast doubt on such possibilities and even then I would leave nothing to chance. There's at least one bad apple in every batch as the saying goes.

I pushed down on the mattress with my palm before pivoting my body and sitting down on the bed then I lay down on my side, facing away from the door and pulled up the blanket up to my shoulder, closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And thus ends Lelouch's first experience with Gotei higher ups. I will say this for those of you still confused. In the Pendulum arc the 10****th**** Division had no captain and Urahara was made 12****th**** Division's captain. Right now the 10****th**** Division has a captain and Hikifune is still in charge of the 12****th**** Division. That should give you some hint as to how far back we are. But at any rate this isn't about the Gotei this is about Lelouch and with regards to Lelouch I ask you all: how do you think he'll fare at the academy? Will he become fighter? Or will his stamina still be shot when he graduates and he'll have to rely on intelligence, tactics and Kido? Whatever the case may be you'll just have to wait for the next exciting chapter of Soul Chess!)**


	6. Lelouch's Nightmare

**(A/N: I have nothing to say)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch's pov<strong>

I was dreaming. I had to be. My surroundings were of Japan, familiar buildings and landmarks surrounded me. It was cloudy out, a thunderstorm was approaching. I was not myself though. I couldn't be. My gaze was so from so high up.

No one was outside. I couldn't see people walking the street, but I could hear them. And then I could see people, but they looked so generic, just black and white on an otherwise dully colored environment.

And then from out of a side alleyway Kallen appeared. She looked up in my direction and screamed and ran.

_What? What is it? What did she see? _I demanded to know. The words would not formulate out loud only in my mind. My vision zoomed towards Kallen.

Everything went black.

When I could see, my vision was hazy, but I could see Kallen on the ground pinned to the ground by an invisible force.

What made this so frightening is that I couldn't see what was attacking her. Why couldn't I do anything? This was my dream so why wasn't I in it?

An ever familiar roar echoed through my dream. It was a hollow's roar. Kallen screamed, but I couldn't hear what she was shouting. I could only assume she was calling for help.

_No! Get away from her! Get away! _I shouted internally at the hollow. Nothing I did was doing anything.

"Kallen!" I bolted upright, panting. The sun was out. I was in my dorm. I had awoken. I put my hand up and covered my eye with my palm. "What the hell was that?" I wondered aloud.

I had no time to think on it. It was a dream. A bad dream. Problem was I had had this dream twice before and both times the person in my dream had been generic as well Three years have passed since I first came to the Soul Society and by extension the Seireitai. Today was the start of my 4th year in the Shino Academy.

I hadn't seen any of the captains or other persona I had met since my time coming here. The only exception was Rox-sensei who had been my kendo tutor in year 1. I was so bad at kendo my first year I was forced into extra lessons.

My stamina is still below average, but at least I can get through a 100 yard dash without feeling like I'm going to die. I'm not all that great at shunpo. A few of those and I'm wheezing like a dog, but I can cover a lot of ground with them so it's not a total loss. My Hakuda is pretty weak too. I can't straight up punch or kick to save my life, but one aspect of the technique I'm very good at doing is flowing around my opponent like a river around a stone and using their own mass against them. I learned that just this past semester and I'm still trying to get better at it.

If that was all I could do I would've been thrown out of here after my first semester, but I have two saving graces. As I predicted on my first day, I am exceptional at Kido. In fact I'm top of my class in Kido. Currently my best was my ability to use Bakudo 63, Sajo Sabaku, followed up by Hado 11 Tsuzuri Raiden. It's a very practical combo and I can do it without an incantation; something unheard of for a student to be capable of.

Beyond that I've pretty much learned almost everything there is to know about the Soul Society. I'm like a sponge absorbing the water around it. That is my second saving grace: my intellect. Every test I take comes back with a high mark.

On top of my two saving graces my progress with my Zanpakuto is just about normal. I still haven't managed to get a clear entry into my inner world, but my sword has changed significantly when I first received it. The guard is a perfect square with golden plating. The handle is a vibrant red and attached to the hilt is a leaf green metallic ring.

I keep to myself most of the time. I've tutored some people in the academic classes at their behest, but other than that I really don't have anyone I care to call a friend, not that I need one anyway. I'm better on my own without someone to worry about or drag me down. It's a little liberating having no worries. I could almost call this life a paradise.

The 'almost' came from one particular thing. Despite the liberating feeling of not having to carry the baggage of another person, I kept having a longing feeling eat away at me. I had turned the world I left behind into a paradise, but for one person I know that that paradise was missing something and she knew that that something was me; just as this paradise is missing her.

I got dressed, walked over to the door, slid it open and looked up at the shining sun.

"I finally gave you the world I always wanted to give you," I said solemnly, "but to do so that world must exist without me." I closed my eyes and headed to class.

* * *

><p><strong>2 years and 10 months later<strong>

I was having that awful dream again for the 8th time. The one where there's a hollow attacking Kallen and there's nothing I can do. She can't see the hollow. She's screaming out in pain. It's going to eat her and for some reason I'm unable to get myself to do anything to help her. There's one possibility, but I refuse to accept that the hollow in this dream is me.

For the first time since I've had this recurring nightmare blood sprays, but not from Kallen's body. The hollow's arm is cut off and she is rescued. A Soul Reaper rescues her, but disappears before I'm able to properly identify the person. And the next thing I know there's a sword being swung right in my face.

"Aah!" I bolt awake, with a short scream. I look around. It's still dark out. There are still several hours I graduate from the academy and find out my potential assignments. If I don't like what I see, or if no squad will take me, I can join a reconnaissance division until my skills improve.

Of course graduation was not what was on my mind right now.

"I hate that dream," I growled grabbing my hair. After the 6th time I had that dream, which was about a year and a half ago, I saw a school psychologist about it. None of his interpretations make sense though.  
>To start off I do NOT have unresolved sexual tension towards Kallen. There was none there to begin with. Secondly I do not feel like I failed her either. I gave Kallen, Nunnally and everyone else a paradise at the cost of my own life. And what makes even less sense is this being a repressed memory. I think I would remember being frozen in place watching Kallen struggle against, what would've appeared to both of us at that time, an invisible force.<p>

I figured I would have to get used to having it until I could figure out for myself what it meant. I decided six months ago that when I finally met my Zanpakuto that I would ask him…her…it…whatever what my dream meant. Zanpakuto spirits are a part of us. They could be the parts we wish to deny, the parts we revere, the parts we have not yet become, but will become, or they could be the an opposite representation of us. What we could have become had we acted differently. It also is stated that such things influence a Zanpakuto's appearance. If that's the case, and my Zanpakuto turns out to be a representation of my opposite self and resembles Suzaku in any way. After my first meeting I will run myself through.

I refuse to accept that I could've been naïve as him had things gone differently for me. Suzaku was naïve and foolish. No one survives through the world by being idealistic. I learned that lesson the moment I was cast out from the empire. No…maybe even before that I was already a tainted child.

I sighed, tired of thinking about such things and turned over and went to sleep.

I awoke a few hours later and walked to the graduation ceremony, taking my seat in between a girl by the name of Lanska, Sakura and a guy by the name of Kuzuma, Akaze. The captain overseeing this year's graduation was the Captain of Squad 6, Kuchiki Ginrei. He was an elderly man with a bushy mustache and shoulder length white hair. I sat in my seat waiting patiently, calling out each student by full name along with the captain, having memorized each student's name and at least one thing about them, much like I had done at Ashford, and clapped as they received their official Soul Reaper uniform, which appeared to be a substitute for your typical graduation diploma. I waited patiently until I was called up to the stage. Kuchiki-taicho called my name and I walked up the aisle turned right and up onto the stage to receive my uniform. However, as I made to walk offstage Kuchiki-taicho stopped me by grabbing my shoulder.

"Hold on a second boy." He told me. I stood at attention. He turned to address the rest of the graduating class. "Besides just his uniform Lamperouge Lelouch is the top student in his Kido class for all six years, his skill outshined even that of the top tier curriculum students. He is also the valendictorian of this year's graduating class, again surpassing the students in the top tier curriculum. Therefore, as is required should such feats be achieved, on behalf of both the Head Captain himself and the Central Forty Six Lamperouge Lelouch my vice-captain and I present you with the following." As Kuchiki-taicho spoke, his lieutenant, who was also his son, Kuchiki Sojun, walked up in front of me, holding a rectangular box. Kuchiki-fukutaicho opened the box. Inside was a small gray vest with the emblem of the Kido Corps on either side of it. There was also a silver metal kite-shield shaped object commemorating my title as valedictorian. "For your academic achievements we grant you this plaque, crafted in silver and engraved in your honor. We also present this vest, commemorating your achievements in Kido. Wear it proudly with the rest of your official uniform." Kuchiki-fukutaicho closed the box and handed it to me.

I bowed low to both men. "I am honored to receive such a reward for my efforts, despite the fact that I expected none. Thank you."

"Please grant your applause to Lamperouge Lelouch!" Kuchiki-fukutaicho told the graduating class. It was a loud applause and I liked the sound of it. It reminded me of the days I spent when the Black Knights would chant the word 'Zero' over and over again whenever I gave a rallying speech.

After the graduation ceremony I wasted no time changing into my official uniform and putting on my awarded vest. Sitting next to my room there was an empty trunk so I could pack my belongings, along with a list taped to it which listed my potential assignments. It wasn't surprising that I was welcomed into the Kido corps with open arms, but I would be more satisfied having a rank amongst the main branches of the Gotei. I looked at the list. "Let's see here," I said out loud and looked at the list and my final standing report. Kido and Intelligence were listed to be of perfect rank. My Kendo, Hakuda and Shunpo were listed as Below Average, but numeric wise my Hakuda was the best out of the three. My Zanjutsu was average, but not dead center average. Not every student graduated with a fully mature sealed Zanpakuto. And my spiritual power was listed to be of normal class. Due to these factors, minus the Kido and the intelligence, it wasn't surprising that I wasn't getting any potential seated officer assignments, even from Yoruichi, Hirako-taicho and Kyoraku-taicho.

Akari-taicho on the other hand was offering me a seated position. She was granting me the rank of 20th seat.

I broke out into a deviant smile. "Well that settles it then."

I dragged the trunk into my bedroom and packed the belongings I would be taking with me to the 10th Division. I didn't have much: just some books, a chess set, my lockbox, and my contact lens kit, which was just a glass bowl that I would run under the tap water. I never took my special lenses out, ever. The risk could not be taken.

After I packed I took my trunk with me to the 10th Division. I wondered if Akari-taicho remembered me. We had only met once and I hadn't seen her since, but I guess I would know when I arrived.

According to the instructions we were given a few days before graduation, we were supposed to hand it the assignment sheet we found with the trunk for our belongings and give it to the captain of the division we were entering, or whomever was overseeing new recruits for the day.

Everyone else was probably partying with Sake and the like. I was eager to beat the crowds and move into the 10th Division barracks. By the time I arrived though, going by the sun's position, it was already the middle of the afternoon.

The guards in front of the barracks granted me entrance once I showed them the paper indicating my acceptance into the squad. They led me to an empty room in the barracks. It was a little more spacious than my dorm room and it was fully furnished. I had two bookshelves, my own bathroom, a desk, a twin bed, ample lighting, and a grandfather clock. I went through my desk drawers and found that I already had been given a few things courtesy of the captain, including a roster sheet of all the seated officers in the squad, a list of my responsibilities, a subscription to the 9th Division's Seireitai Communication headed by Vice Captain Kuna Mashiro, the most recent edition of which was in one of the drawers, a map of the division and also a freshly baked obligatory pastry. It was an apple Danish.

I ate the treat, licked my fingers of the excess sugar, washed my hands, set up my new living quarters the way I wanted it, and then headed off for the captain's office. The door was wide open. Akari-taicho hadn't changed a bit since I last saw her. She was sitting at her desk and seemed to be focused on her paperwork so I knocked on the side of the wall rather than just barging in.

"If the door is open you're allowed in." she said.

I walked in and stood in front of her desk. "Akari-taicho. I don't know if you remember me. I'm Lamperouge Lelouch, we met about six years ago."

Akari-taicho lifted her head up and looked at me. She smiled. "Of course I remember you Lelouch." She was ecstatic to see me. "Why else do you think I gave you a seated officer's position? I'm very glad you decided to become part of my division. Do you think you can handle the responsibility, the authority, and the ability needed to be a seated officer?"

"Hai, Akari-taicho!" I saluted.

"Glad to hear it," she said and then shouted, "Yuna! Lelouch is here!" She looked back at me. "You remember Yuna right?"

"Of course I remember Homura-fukutaicho." I said.

"You…remember me?" I looked to see Homura-fukutaicho standing in the doorway.

"Oh. Yuna. Good, you heard me." Akari-taicho gestured to me. "Do you remember Lamperouge Lelouch? You met him six years ago on the day of his entrance exam."

"I…I don't really…I am sorry Lelouch-san." she responded. She covered her mouth with her sleeve.

_I see that shy side of hers hasn't changed. _I observed. "It's ok if you don't. We only met once. I think the meeting meant more to Akari-taicho than it did to you." I told Homura-fukutaicho.

"Yuna, don't lie." Akari-taicho sighed, "You were the one who came back to the barracks and gave me a whole speech about how I should've recruited Lelouch right then and there."

Homura-fukutaicho's response was a let less reserved than all of her previous statements had been in the brief time I had known her. "But…I'm still not used to him…yet."

"Ok, but don't tell him you don't remember him. You'll hurt his feelings." Akari-taicho told Homura-fukutaicho.

_She lied? I didn't even notice. _

"Anyway, you might as well get used to him while you have the time. Mind showing Lelouch around the division?"

"But taicho shouldn't we wait until all the recruits are gathered together?" She asked her captain.

"It'll be a few more hours before the others quit their drunken partying," Akari-taicho shrugged us off, "Besides Lelouch is the only one I offered a seated officer's position to. It should be his privilege to get to see the place."

"All right then. Follow me Lelouch." Homura-fukutaicho led me away.

"So how long until you decide you're going to warm up to me?" I teased.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't look directly at my eyes Lelouch." Homura-fukutaicho turned her head.

"That doesn't answer my question." I said.

"Turn your head away from me, then I'll answer." She stated.

_What's up with her? _I wondered, but turned my head away nonetheless.

We walked together in silence before Homura-fukutaicho stated, "Possibly in about a month I could get used to you."

"That doesn't sound too bad." I turned my head back around noticing that Homura-fukutaicho was looking away from me with her sleeve up against her mouth. "What do you act like once you get used to me?" I wanted to know. Homura-fukutaicho didn't answer me. She led me towards a door and pushed it open, revealing an Onsen.

"This is the squad's personal Onsen." She shut the door. "There is a schedule posted here for male, female and co-ed use. There are rules to using the Onsen in the division handbook, which you'll get when the other recruits arrive later this evening."

"Do any of the other squads have Onsens?" I asked.

"Squads Six, Thirteen, Three and Nine also have them, but ours is the most impressive and the cleanest." It was easy to see Homura-fukutaicho's pride in our squad.

She showed me a couple of other places, like the dining hall, the common rooms, the squad specific lounges, the collective division officer meeting room, and lastly the training grounds. After the tour Homura-fukutaicho escorted me back to my room and told me that she and Akari-taicho would expect me at the welcome ceremony out in the lobby in front of the main hall in a couple of hours.

Before she left I said, "You lied again didn't you?"

"Huh?" she was confused.

"You're used to me now aren't you?" I asked her.

"That's not true." She said. As I could've expected she put her sleeve by her mouth.

"You know you have tell whenever you lie." I pointed out to her.

"I what?" she was confused.

"I mean you always cover your mouth with your sleeve after you lie. Or don't you notice it?" I asked.

"I…it's a nervous habit." She answered honestly.

"Well, so you're used to me. Now what?" I asked, folding my arms.

"Our relationship is still professional Lelouch." Homura-fukutaicho said articulately. "Don't get any funny ideas."

"Akari-taicho's comment got to you didn't it?" I asked. Homura-fukutaicho averted my gaze. "Don't worry, when I was alive, during my high school days the entire female student body was infatuated with me." She still refused to look at me.

"B-but…"

"What? What is it?" I asked.

She shook her head and backed away. "It's nothing. I…I need to go talk to Mari-sama…I mean taicho." There was an awkward pause. "Pardon me." Homura-fukutaicho left with the use of Shunpo.

_Minus the infatuation part on me where have I seen this before? _I asked myself. It took me a short while before I came up with the answer. _Oh right Soifon._

* * *

><p><strong>Later that evening<strong>

The welcome ceremony wasn't that big of a deal. Of the members of my graduating class only 112 individuals, not including myself, were recruited into the 10th Division. I was surprised though when Akari-taicho made the announcement that I was now the direct superior of the new recruits. There were seven other 20th seats in the division and over one thousand unseated members and I was the direct superior of these specific one hundred and twelve individuals. Thankfully, according to the division handbook, that didn't make me responsible for them as well.

According to the handbook though, as a seated officer I was allowed to freely wander about the division, but as a rank below 15 I required permission or an escort from a 10th seat or higher.

I mingled with the other seats during the party after the welcome ceremony. Now that I was officially part of a division I decided it was best to have a few higher ups to have good relations with in case of trouble, or if I wanted a higher position. I couldn't always rely on Homura-fukutaicho and Akari-taicho, besides the fact that there was a large difference in rank between us and so it would appear strange if I kept reporting to them all the time, if they were the only ones defending me in the case of an incident it would look like they were playing favorites. I couldn't squander their reputation for my own sake. Maybe before, but not anymore.

Besides Akari-taicho and Homura-fukutaicho I also was now acquainted with the following officers:

19th seat Vera. She was my direct superior. If I had to describe her in one word: Goth. The woman had dark crimson hair, borderlining auburn. She had dark eyeshadow, lipstick the color of her hair, and a very pale complexion. She didn't say much when I tried to speak with her, but she did get that I was trying to talk to her. Homura-fukutaicho had to point out to me that Vera-senpai never spoke to anyone. In fact when she joined the Gotei 13 that was all she wrote down as her name. When asked for a surname she just shrugged. I found her quite the enigma, and also cursed my fate for being required to have a direct superior like her.

18th seat Targus Jarrod. He was the file keeper to the financial cluster of the Division. He had purplish-blue hair styled in a way that made it look like he just rolled out of bed and it also covered his left eye. He knew Akari-taicho from when she used to teach at the academy. He said he just wound up following her here. He had been in his same position for about two decades. He had a positive attitude. The guy kind of reminded me of Rivalz in a way.

15th seat Bermuta Yolanda. She was a woman who looked about her mid-forties with blond hair coming down to her shoulders. Her complexion suggested she had seen several atrocities either before or during her time in the Gotei. She said she became a Soul Reaper when Akari-taicho saved her life out in Rukongai. She said it was to pay her back.

11th Seat Magmiro Pyras. He was a young guy, looking about a few years my senior with fiery red hair to match the similar sounding words in his name. Of course that was the only fiery thing about him. He had a pretty good head on his shoulders. He wore a red headband around his head along with his Soul Reaper outfit. He knew the captain, but not as well as Targus or Bermuta-senpai. Akira-taicho had been at both his entrance and his graduation exam. Beyond that he had spent some time in the 5th Division before being transferred here. He was also the lowest ranked officer I had acquainted myself with that could use Shikai.

9th Seat Rickard Jowlan. He was a short kid with blue hair tied into a ponytail. He looked no older than 12 and apparently had great expertise in Shunpo. Also his Zanpakuto had manifested as a wakizashi. On top of that he kept it at his right side, indicating he wielded it with his left hand. He was a smart-mouthed little upstart too; insulted me three times just because he could and told me that he'd report me if I retaliated. Still he didn't seem too bad. Akari-taicho said she found the kid stealing purses in the 78th Rukongai sector and he forced her to use Shunpo in order to catch him he was so elusive.

6th Seat Kurosaki Isshin. Kurosaki-senpai was a young guy—he looked about Schneizel's age—that could be serious one minute and a total ding-bat the next. He bragged himself as a ladies' man, but when he tried to hit on Homura-fukutaicho she splashed punch in his face. The guy was so much like Tamaki it hurt to think about it. It could've been worse though, at least he didn't overdo it on the sake. I asked Akari-taicho why she let him have such a high position. She told me that he only acted like a dingbat at social gatherings and the like, when work time came around the man was more focused than Kuchiki-taicho. I found that hard to believe, but I figured I'd see such things for myself eventually.

4th Seat Aloman Shisato. Aloman-senpai was the most well-endowed woman I had met thus far in my time in the Seireitai. If Milly were here she'd be demanding a comparison contest. To make matters worse Aloman-senpai was just as friendly, had the same hair color and probably wouldn't think twice of playing a practical joke or two on me. Between her and Targus-senpai it was like I hadn't left home. She did have some differences from Milly though. For one thing they had different eye colors: Aloman-senpai had red eyes that the color of which wouldn't look out of place on a mysterious creature hiding in a bush in some horror film. Also she was a little taller, much more slender, and a little bit more aggressive than my old friend. Also her hair was long and she styled it in a similar manner to Akari-taicho. She was from a noble house underneath famed Shibas. Akari-taicho had met her during a banquet at the Shiba manor when she was invited their by Ukitake-taicho who was invited by one of his seated officers, and next in line for the Shiba household, Shiba Kaien.

At the end of the banquet Akari-fukutaicho said she had noticed my mingling with the others said that she hoped I'd turn her and the others I had known into my nakama. She said she wanted her squad to feel like home, despite her rigorous training. I thanked her and told her I would show her that her faith in me was not misplaced.

As I thought about the banquet I lay down in my bed, closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch's dream<strong>

That awful dream again: the one where there's a hollow about to attack Kallen and I can't do anything. I got right up to where that Soul Reaper attacks the hollow with a two handed vertical slash before waking up with a jolt.

"Damn it! That's two nights in a row!" I growled. I waltzed outside to get some fresh air. It was still the middle of the night. As I looked up at the stars I heard someone call out to me.

"Couldn't sleep Lelouch?" I turned around to Kurosaki-senpai sitting on a nearby ledge with his legs folded, Zanpakuto in his lap, handle resting against his shoulder.

"No, just a nightmare." I answered. "A recurring one." I bit down.

"Care to share?" Kurosaki-senpai asked.

"With a guy who won't even share his reasoning for becoming a Soul Reaper? I'll pass." I said.

He jumped down from his perch and walked up next to me. "What's the point of telling you where I came from?" he asked. "Once you become a Soul Reaper your Rukongai life is forfeit. I mean I don't even know Akari-taicho as well as some of the other recruits."

"Yeah a lot of them seem to respect and revere her." I said.

"Well she's a prodigy. For some reason our division always seems to get them. On top of that she's one of the most prominent fighters of the Gotei. Very few of the other captains can outmatch her strength, speed and endurance. And those who can find themselves hard pressed to compete in the other two aspects." Kurosaki-senpai explained to me. "Not to mention she's got quite the physical assets, if you know what I mean."

"Eh she's not my type." I responded.

"Not your type? What's not to like? She's gorgeous." Kurosaki-senpai exasperated.

"If you love her so much then marry her." I told him.

He laughed. "Good one. She's hot and all, but for some reason I don't think she's our type if you understand my point."

"Wait so she's…"

"That's the rumor any way." Kurosaki-senpai stated.

"So it's never been confirmed then?" I questioned.

"Well the rumor only spread because she and Homura-fukutaicho are really attached to one another." Kurosaki-senpai stated.

"How odd." I said.

"What? What's odd?" Kurosaki-senpai asked.

"Akari-taicho complimented me on my appearance and I'm more than certain that Homura-fukutaicho is infatuated with me." I told him.

"That's some claim." Kurosaki-senpai stated.

"You're talking to a person who had his entire female student body throwing themselves at me while he was alive." I stated.

"Lucky." Kurosaki-senpai complained. "I wish I had been in your shoes." I just smirked in response. "But wait…" he sniffed the air.

"What are you sniffing?"

"Ok Mr. popular answer me this. If you had that many girls on you how many did you wind up making love to?" he asked.

"Ugh." I sneered.

He pointed to his nose. "I can smell purity a mile away."

"Wonderful. I'm sure that serves you well." I joked.

"Funny." He commented. "To be honest though, I wish I could smell cheese."

"Well what about you?" I asked.

"I've had my fair share of women over time." He answered.

"And none of them were good enough to hang onto?" I inquired.

"Are you kidding?" Kurosaki-senpai asked, pointing his thumb at himself. "Settling down is for chumps. This here ladies' man is staying single all the way!"

"You could always try polygamy." I told him.

"Poly-what?" Kurosak-senpai looked at me like I had five heads.

"Never mind." I responded.

"So anyway how about that nightmare of yours?" he asked.

I turned around. "I don't want to share."

"Aww c'mon Lelouch," he grappled his arm around me from behind. "Tell your buddy Isshin what's eating away at you."

"Only if you let go of me. Now." I said.

He took his arm off me. I sighed.

"I'll be brief. I've had this nightmare several times now. Basically I'm where I used to live when I was alive only I'm several stories up in the air and there are no people on the street. Then people appear but they're all dully colored, save one, whom I recognize as a girl I used to know."

"Did you like her?" Kurosaki-senpai asked.

"Pay attention!" I snapped. "Whatever sexual tension we had, it died when I died! Anyway the moment she appears the next thing I know I'm in close range. After that things go black. A few seconds later she's pinned to the ground by an invisible force and I hear a hollow's roar. I try to say something, anything to help her, but no words come out. Only recently has a Soul Reaper now appeared and attack what has to be the hollow pinning her down. That's when I wake up."

"Still sounds like sexual tension to me pal." Kurosaki-senpai said. I growled. "But you know what? It's just a dream. It doesn't have to mean anything."

"That's what I keep telling myself." I responded.

Kurosaki-senpai yawned. "Oh, I guess I'm finally tired. I think I'll pack it in. You should try getting some sleep. Akari-taicho's not going to slow down the division just because we got some new recruits."

"Have a pleasant night Kurosaki-senpai." I told him.

"Ah, no need to be so formal." He grabbed my shoulder and shook it. "Just call me Isshin." He winked and gave me a thumb's up. "Or, if you prefer, Isshin-senpai." He let go of me and scratched the back of his neck. "Every time people call me by my surname I think my old man's around."

"Oh you have a family?" I asked.

"Well, as long as you know that much. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you now that we're buddies." He turned around to face me. "I'm a noble of the Kurosaki household. We're a branch family from the Shibas."

"Oh so you're bloodline connects into the Shibas in some way, but along the line you lost the Shiba title?" I asked in confirmation.

"Hey, you know you're stuff." Isshin-senpai seemed pleased. "Not many non-nobles know or call about noble politics."

"I'm special." I brushed off not caring to get into the whole ordeal about my past. "Anyway I think I'll head to bed to."

"See you tomorrow Lelouch."

"Yeah see ya." I said. I went back to my room, closed the door, and went to bed. I fell asleep and didn't have a nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Just what exactly is up with Lelouch's strange dream? What odd meaning does it have? Or is it "just a dream". I'm going to spend a few chapters with Lelouch in the 10****th**** Division. I have…plans in store for Lelouch. Also cheer and shout if you're happy about having a younger Isshin coming into the picture. Artistic License is my response to anyone who wants to know why he's the 6****th**** seat of 10****th****. Anyway, like Lelouch, I am going to get some sleep. See ya)**


	7. Lelouch's First Mission

**(A/N: Hi folks. Everyone's favorite author Alex, known to you folks as draconichero, has more important things to do than draft the authors notes so I'm taking charge. What? Don't know who I am? It's me! The crimson comedian, the merc with the mouth. Hello? Am I coming through? What? What do you mean this isn't a live broadcast and they're only reading what I'm saying as I say it? No you listen to me I…**

**We are currently experiencing technical difficulties. Please read the chapter and enjoy**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch's pov<strong>

It had been about a year since I had joined the 10th Division. Right now it was the middle of the afternoon and I was lying face down on my bed, drained of energy. Akari-taicho had had me scrambling around like a little errand boy all day and on top of that I had complaints from the Soul Reapers I was in charge of and I had a large stack of paperwork this morning.

I remember an incident a couple months back where we had a desertion attempt. The man was under my jurisdiction and taicho gave me a serious tongue lashing. The manual says I'm not responsible for the men I'm in command of so why the hell did she nag me like that?

I turned over and stared up at the ceiling. I thought about what I was doing here and wondered if I was really making a difference. I read both while I was at the academy, and in my division that Soul Reapers were often assigned missions to the world of the living and/or the Rukongai, but so far all I'd done was be the captain's gopher. I sat up and groaned. _If I get one more load of paperwork today I think I'm going to get a migraine._

There was suddenly a knock at the door. "Knock, knock."

The voice and spiritual pressure belonged to Isshin-senpai. "Come in." I told him.

He opened it and leaned on the door. "Why's it so dark in here?" he asked.

"I prefer the darkness when I'm not working. It helps me relax and concentrate on my thoughts." I responded.

"Right, very normal." He said sardonically. "Anyway the captain wanted me to give you this." He held out a single sheet of paper. I walked over to him and took it and read it over. It was an assignment to the World of the Living. It was dictated that I would be the one going on this mission. However the location was not someplace I recognized. "Valengaara?" I questioned.

"Ah yeah, I suppose you'd be confused." Isshin-senpai scratched his head. "The Soul Society encompases the entire world not just the Earth, but most of our refugees tend to come from there since the humans there are so short lived, rather violent, and more self-conflicted than humans and species of other worlds. Valengaara is a small, quiet town on the world Ekisban. Your job…"

"I'm reading the mission statement." I said. My job was to go to this Valengaara and investigate an old abandoned two story house that, from the description, sounded like your typical haunted mansion type place. The unseated officer on patrol, one of Captain Hoshima's men, chased a hollow there, only to come back to us half-sane and covered in blood. He's currently undergoing treatment. Rather than sending one of his own men Captain Hoshima enlisted the help of our squad. The carbon copy of the letter addressed to Akari-taicho was evidence that he chose our division because the seated officers are a close-knit group. I finished reading and put the mission statement on my desk in order to sign off on it. I'd finally get a chance to do something and reconnaissance was my forte more so than fighting.

"Since this'll be your first mission to the world of the living," Isshin-senpai said as I wrote my signature, "Yolanda and I are going to be escorting you."

"Aren't escorts for a mission usually one person?" I asked.

"Well…you're a 20th seat and well…we're concerned about you…and…"

Isshin Senpai was lying through his teeth. I changed my tone to reflect my ire. "I don't enjoy being lied to Isshin-senpai, especially from someone who prides himself in being my comrade."

He groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "Agh, you hit where it hurts." He looked at me plainly. "All right I'll be straight with you. The captain's worried what might be lurking in that old abandoned mansion so she asked me to go along with you and Yolanda, originally she was going to be your only escort on your first mission."

"I see." I responded.

"So what's say we go check this place out huh?" he asked.

"All right then. Get Bermuta-senpai and meet me at the Senkaimon." I said.

"Hey since when were you in charge?" Isshin asked.

"I'm well aware I'm overstepping rank boundaries, but seeing how this is my mission I hold a little more authority in the matter. Also you're better with Shunpo and therefore can cover more ground so it would make sense if you went and got Bermuta-senpai rather than me." I told Isshin-senpai.

"Geez you know how to put up a solid statement. Arguing with that logic will just give me a headache." Isshin-senpai turned around to leave my room. "Oh and Lelouch."

"Yeah?"

"I know the captain's been kind of hard on you since you got here and I wanted to let you know that that's a good thing." Isshin-senpai told me.

"How so?" I asked.

"She expects great things from you, said so herself on more than one occasion. She wouldn't lecture you if she didn't care, she'd let you flounder on your own if that were the case." Isshin-senpai told me.

"So she's tough on me because she wants me to realize my potential?" I asked as I rose to my feet and walked over towards the door.

"Well that's one way of putting it." Isshin-senpai said.

"What way would you put it?" I asked.

"I think she might like y-yeow!"

I stepped on his foot as I walked by.

"You did that on purpose!" he shouted as he hopped up and down on one leg. I said nothing in reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Valengaara<strong>

The senkaimon opened and Isshin-senpai, Bermuta-senpai and I stepped out onto the ground. The place we were at seemed like we were in the middle of a bog. The moon was shining brightly. The dirt was purple. There was bramble and thorn bushes everywhere and the pond water smelled really funky.

"I thought you said we were going to a small town?" I asked, confused by the surroundings.

"We have to be careful with opening Senkaimons right in the middle of villages and such. Most of our operations are built upon being discreet, even to those that are alive with spiritual power." Bermuta-senpai said.

"Wait? Living beings can have spiritual power?" I asked.

"Of course. Why else do you think hollows would attack the living world? It's a double edged sword being a soul and having spiritual power. You can interact with hollows and such, but the same can be said for them. For us we have the power to fight. To the defenseless, well you may as well try to keep the sun from rising." Isshin-senpai explained.

I looked up at the crescent moon. "Why is it nighttime? When we left it was the middle of the afternoon."

"Different worlds have different temporal flows. Time passes in the Soul Society differently than it does on other worlds. As far as we know right now. Earth is the only planet with a 1 to 1 ratio of living world year versus soul society year." Isshin-senpai stated. "It would be really helpful if the Gotei ever got a department based purely on research, and maybe for technological advances. The Gotei is rather behind in the times when I look at some of the worlds I've been to."

"Focus." Bermuta-senpai snapped her fingers and pulled out a map and handed it to me. "This map will show you an outlook of the operation zone. I've marked the location of the mansion on it."

"Wait so I'm going alone?" I asked.

"This is essentially your mission." Isshin-senpai stated. "We're here to help you and be your guide, but unless you really need us the captain wants to see if you can possibly handle this on your own. She said so herself. She has faith in you Lelouch."

"I thought you said she was worried about what was in that mansion." I scowled.

"Did I say that? Er…I…that is…"

"Did you both get access to this mission just so you could have a fling?" I asked, ticked off.

"H-how could you suggest such a thing?" Isshin-senpai asked. His defensive behavior was a perfect indication that I was right.

"Look Lelouch we'll help you if you need us, but it's like Isshin-san said, this is your mission. We're here to advise and assist and help you if you get into trouble." Bermuta-senpai said.

"So in other words you're here to babysit me." I folded my arms.

"That is…not inaccurate." Bermuta-senpai said.

"Wonderful." I sighed. _I could force them to assist me by using Geass if I wanted to, but I don't want to. Let them be lazy. _"I'll signal you two a hell butterfly if I need help." I told them.

"You know how to use Hell Butterflies?" Bermuta-senpai asked.

"No, I'm going to run screaming 'mom' at the top of my lungs if I run into trouble." I said sarcastically. I then said seriously, "I learned how to use them after the desertion incident. Vera-senpai was supposed to teach me three months ago, but by that time I had already mastered them. All I had to do was show her my progress."

"But how did you get a partner. The whole point of learning Hell Butterflies with a superior is to be taught it by someone that knows you're doing it right." Bermuta-senpai stated.

"I used my authority over one of the remaining one hundred eleven officers under my jurisdiction to get him to cooperate. When I showed Vera-senpai my progress she didn't signal that anything was wrong. She nodded to everything I did." I said.

"Vera still doesn't talk to anyone?" Isshin-senpai asked.

"What do you mean still?" I asked.

"Vera's been in our squad for forty-five years. She's never said a single word." Isshin-senpai said.

"Any chance she's just mute?" I asked.

"Akari-taicho caught her talking to herself once. She does speak, but she won't speak to anyone else." Isshin-senpai said.

"Has the 4th Division examined her?" I asked.

"Every squad member has to have a medical examination every year." Isshin-senpai.

"I know that and mine's next month. Not what I meant." I said. "Has she ever been thoroughly examined, psychologically examined or something?"

"The Gotei 13 doesn't have any therapists. Well we used to, but then we had to make budget cuts and there weren't enough people taking advantage of the service." Isshin-senpai stated.

_Maybe I'll try to get closer to Vera-senpai. He who has no voice has plenty to say. I sure hope that's true…wait why do I care anyway? I'm a loner…then again if I could get her to talk I'd have my direct superior at my back. I could be looking forward to a promotion if I worked hard enough. It's not a bad idea actually…no I'm done manipulating people…but it's not manipulation if I don't coerce her into doing anything…I suppose talking to her couldn't hurt and I have to get used to her anyway. She is my direct superior after all._

When I became aware of my surroundings I noticed that Isshin and Bermuta-senpai had already taken off. I sighed and unrolled Bermuta-senpai's map to take a look at it. I've never had trouble reading maps, even my own hand drawn ones, so this was rather easy to figure out and within twenty minutes I was standing in front of my destination. I rolled up the map and pocketed it before stepping up to the front porch.

I pushed the door open with my hand on my scabbard. I wanted to be prepared for a close encounter. As I pushed open the door it creaked like something out of a horror movie and, similar to one, the lights were either off or broken. There were cob webs around the switch. I blew them away and flipped it. I confirmed that the lights were broken. I walked further into the main entrance.

"This place is deserted." I said aloud. "Of course I guess I should expect that given the details of the mission."

My speech gave way to my presence as a voice called out. "Well, well, well, so another Soul Reaper comes to play." From beneath the ground rose a hollow. It had blue skin and a head shaped like a cross between a bull and a goat. Its mouth was open and it had human shaped teeth. It also had four arms. It had a patch of brown fur near its chest. Its hollow hole was also located there.

"That's it. Just you?" I asked.

"You're mighty confident for a Soul Reaper. You should be careful you don't wind up like the one who narrowly escaped my devouring of him." The hollow chortled.

I tugged on my vest. "Check your eyesight. This vest shows that I am highly skilled in the art of Kido. And from the feel of your spiritual pressure I won't even need my Zanpakuto." I taunted.

"Insolent whelp!" It charged at me.

"Hado 33 Sokatsui!" I fired the blue electrified blast straight at the hollow and sent it careening into the staircase. It got back up. I missed the head, but I did quite the amount of damage. However, like a lot of hollows could, it regenerated. _I need to work on my aim under pressure it seems. _I told myself.

The hollow got back up and flung itself at me again.

"You know even animals know not to stick their noses where it hurts." I said, conjuring up a more powerful Kido. "Hado 63 Raikoho!" I blasted the hollow away, this time destroying it entirely. I began to pant. _I really need to work on my stamina. _

I decided I'd take a look around the mansion, maybe see if I could find anything of interest in this place, or maybe there was more than one hollow haunting this house.

The house was really old and decrepit. There were crack floor boards, dust everywhere, and so many cobwebs I stopped counting how many there were out of boredom. As I walked down a dark hallway, I saw candlelight illuminating something halfway down.

_Lit candles? Does someone still live here? _I questioned. I heard a creaking door from behind and whipped around. "Hands where I can see them!" I shouted, only to remember that I was a Soul Reaper and therefore invisible to normal people, but to my surprise the door opened and a plus appeared from behind it. It was a small boy, no older than seven from the looks of it, wearing a red shirt and short jeans. _Well, not only did I get some experience fighting hollows, I also get to perform my first konso. Not bad._ I put on a friendly expression. "Sorry if I scared you." I told him. "I'm new to being a Soul Reaper." I walked towards him and he backed away. "Hey, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." _I'll perform a Konso on you though. _I recalled that some pluses were resistant to go to the Soul Society and required special needs and a friendly approach or they would turn hostile, possibly into hollows.

"What's…your name?" the plus asked me.

"Lamperouge Lelouch." I said to him. He laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"You have a funny name." he chortled. I scowled and gave an unamused look.

"Look any last requests kid or am I performing a Konso?" I asked.

He stopped laughing and then stared at the floor. "I've been here for seven years." He said. "Lots of people in black outfits like you come here, but they always get eaten by the scary thing that plays hide and seek with me."

"If you're talking about the hollow I already took care of him." I said.

"I know what hollows are." He said. "There's another thing that lives here. It's…what killed my family and me. I kept telling my parents when I was five that a monster lived in our house, but they wouldn't believe me."

_So there is something else here after all. I'd best contact Isshin and Bermuta-senpai. _I focused my energy to create a hell butterfly and sent it off to go after my superiors.

"Do you know where the scary thing is?" I asked the plus.

"It's in my room. It lives in my closet." He said.

"Take me to it. If I destroy it, will you allow me to send you to the Soul Society?" I asked. He nodded.

I followed him to his room. On a normal occasion I'd perform a Konso and be done with this, but I couldn't let a so called 'monster' get away with killing a family and small child. My conscience wouldn't allow it. I followed the child to where there was a pair of bloodied corpses and a closed door. The corpses were of the parents.

"Why is only your spirit here?" I asked the boy.

"Because Mommy and Daddy never believed me about the monster." He answered. "I never really got a good look at it and it keeps trying to get to me, even now that I'm no longer alive, so I want to see it and I want to make it pay."

"All right. I'll try my best." I said. I unsheathed my Zanpakuto and hacked the door in half. I put my sword away. I was much better at Kido than at swordplay and against the unknown it would be better if I was reading to go up against anything. The inside of the room looked like a child's bedroom from something out of the medieval period. It was dark in the room and the light switch was, again, broken. Inside the room the closet was closed.

I closed my eyes and focused my mind. I could sense two spiritual presences, besides myself: the child and whatever creature was in his room. And it was inside the closet.

I opened fire. "Hado 32 Okasen!" I shot for the yellow fire flash to both attack and brighten up the room. There was a hissing sound as a creature lunged at me through my attack and I used Shunpo to move a short distance to dodge. I had dodged in the opposite direction the child had. The creature went after the child and I got a good look at it. I had seen such a thing described in mythology. It was a shade. Shades were dark spirits from the realm of dreams. The fact that they could co-exist with hollows wasn't hard to understand. Shades were live spirits, or rather described to be as such. _This world I'm on is rather peculiar. _"Hado 31. Shakkaho!" I fired the spell at the shade and it stumbled before snapping its head over its shoulder to face me. "You face me you abomination of nature!" I declared. _Kido is only effective on dead creatures, demons, and structures. Against something live I may as well be firing spit wads. _I put my hand on my sword. _Guess we do this the old fashioned way. _The creature shambled towards me. It was slow, like really slow. I rushed forward as fast as I could sprint and drew my sword as I ran. I stopped as I drew near the shade and swung. My attack had little to no effect. I managed to make a small nick in the creature. I jumped back to prevent it from swiping at me. We were both spiritual entities, the only things that differed between us was that I was dead and that thing was alive…mostly anyway. I stared it down, wondering what I would do to take it down. My sword was rather ineffective and shades were notoriously known for being able to possess other spirits. If I got to close it was goodbye self-awareness.

As I pondered what to do a bright blue blast of energy ripped through the center of the hallway, consuming the shade in the process. Whatever it was, it completely split the house in half. I ran forward to the edge of the now split path and looked in the direction the attack had come from to see Isshin and Bermuta-senpai walking in.

"I think you overdid it there Isshin-san." Bermuta-senpai told Isshin-senpai, who had his sword drawn.

"Hey, all I saw was a butt ugly freak of nature. My first instinct was to kill it and kill it quickly." He said as he put away his Zanpakuto. "Lelouch! Are you here?"

I made myself known by jumping down onto the grass. "Perfect timing. I would've been screwed if you hadn't taken that Shade out."

"A shade? A living malevolent spirit from the dream realm?" Bermuta-senpai asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, Ekisban seems to be filled with surprises."

"Wonderful. So are we done here?" Isshin asked.

"Just about. I just need to locate a plus that was here earlier and perform a Konso, then we can go."

"Well don't take too long. This isn't an overnight mission." Isshin-senpai told me. I acknowledged his order and took off to get the plus.

* * *

><p><strong>4 years later<strong>

My first mission wound up a success. Akari-taicho was rather proud of me. Since then I've been on a few more missions, some of which were out to Rukongai.

I still haven't made any headway with my Zanpakuto. All I get are memories of my past followed by that god awful nightmare within a few days so I've ceased trying in the past two years. I'm not in any rush really.

I was currently coming back from a mission out to Rukongai. Targus, Aloman, Rickard and Vera-senpai were with me. We had been asked by Akari-taicho to take out a band of hollows that had been destroying village after village. The second division had been called in to track the creatures, but not to engage. We were called upon to perform that task.

"Man did you see Lelouch out there?" Targus-senpai was raving. "That hollow was all like 'rargh!' But you were all 'Hado 33 Sokatsui!' and then it was all 'aieee!' but you were all 'Bakudo 63 and Hado 11 super combo!'"

I sighed. "Who gave Targus-senpai sugar?" I asked.

"No one, I brought some cookies with me." He said, pulling out a bag of them. "Want one?"

"NO…thank you." I responded.

"Ah well, your loss." He grabbed a cookie out of the bag and munched on it.

"Akari-taicho wil be happy we got rid of that band of hollows." Aloman-senpai said.

"Akari-taicho always loves good news." I told her with a kind tone. Vera-senpai nodded.

After my mission I tried to get Vera-senpai to talk on several occasions, but I wound up giving up in frustration. However, I have come to understand her a little better. She doesn't need to say anything for me to get what the message she wants to convey. She communicates in her own way and I've grown to be able to understand it somewhat. The other squad members think I'm crazy, but I think I've gotten a good foothold on what she's all about. If only she'd say something I could learn more.

As my group got back to the gate Magmiro-senpai, Bermuta-senpai, Isshin-senpai and Homura-fukutaicho were waiting for us there.

"Ah Fukutaicho, what are you doing here?" Aloman-senpai asked.

"The Gotei just received word of a rather large hollow force mobilizing along the borders of South and West Rukongai 54. Since our squad already had a team out in the field, Akari-taicho wanted to send out a few more to take care of it. She sent me to lead. The force is big, but it's nothing to force her out onto the field so I'm in charge. Got it?" Homura-fukutaicho asked.

"Yes ma'am." I said.

"You got it Fukutaicho." Aloman-senpai winked.

Vera-senpai nodded in understanding.

"Right then," Homura-fukutaicho moved to the back of my group, which turned into the front of our joined group. "Let's move out troops!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: …And yeah so it's me Deadpool and…what do you mean the chapter is over? Where's Alex? I have a bullet with his name on it! What? We're recording? Tell me these things! Anyway where was I? So yeah, chapter's over and I, Deadpool, will be writing the author's notes from now on. Alex said I'm on a chapter trial basis, but I know you good people will tell him that you don't want me not to write these things. Because if you don't tell him you liked it I'll be sure to infect your computer with a virus. And since blondie isn't here to stop me I can finally tell you guys a spoiler I've been waiting to share. You see, about Akari-taicho she ||||||||||||||| so yeah, bet that throws you for a loop huh? Anyway I guess Alex will get a new chapter out when he feels like it. Me? I'm hungry. Where's my chimichangas?)**


	8. Lelouch's Awakening Part 1

**(A/N: Hey folks, Deadpool here. Ready for another exciting chapter. So Alex wasn't too keen on writing another chapter so soon, but when I found out about the spoiler bleep he decided to hand me the chapter script. So if this chapter sucks blame me. But know that by doing so you run the risk of having your computer inexplicably explode. Anyway, enjoy the show folks)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch's pov<strong>

Together, with Homura-fukutaicho at the lead, we dashed towards the swarm of hollows that had gathered in large numbers along the southwestern Rukongai borders.

As we ran I could feel that I was starting to hold everyone up. Even with ten years of training I was still comparably slow to other officers and using Shunpo repeatedly would only tire me out by the time we got on site. I stopped and the others got a few feet ahead of me before doing the same.

"Lelouch, what's the hold up?" Homura-fukutaicho asked, turning around, having noticed that I had stopped.

"I…I'm starting to wear down." I wheezed. "You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up on my own."

"Nonsense."

The next thing I knew Aloman-senpai grabbed me by the arms and threw me over her back. There was only one problem. I was just as tall as she was.

"Lelouch, put your legs around my waist and grab hold with your arms." She instructed. The leg part wasn't an issue, but in the interest of not getting judo thrown over Aloman-senpai's shoulder I wrapped my arms loosely around her neck and gripped my left wrist with my right hand. I heard her mutter something under her breath.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing." She said.

"If you're done collecting cargo Shisato can we go?" Homura-fukutaicho asked.

"Yes. Let's get going."

Our group continued off once more. Now that I wasn't dragging everyone down with my stamina issues the others could use Shunpo and not leave me behind. We made excellent time and arrived in mere minutes.

Of course, when Homura-fukutaicho mentioned a swarm of hollows she didn't mention that the hollows were…well everywhere. The sky was covered, there was not a soul alive in the area. Our chances looked…bad, for lack of a better word. But of course we had the advantage of my brilliant tactics.

I got down from off of Aloman-senpai's back. "Ok, I think we can do this. We just need to…"

"Now this is my kind of mission!" Isshin-senpai gleamed. He leapt away and shouted at the top of his lungs. "ENGETSU!"

I put my palm to the left side of my face and sighed in frustration as I became reminiscent of a certain online viral internet video.

"Don't worry about it Lelouch. Even if they outnumber us, we have the advantage in strength." Aloman-senpai declared. She drew out her Zanpakuto, a katana with a yellow handle, from behind her back, spread her legs out, touched her hand to the ground and angled her Zanpakuto up and away at an angle. "Fight, Tataki no Senshi!"** (Battle Warrior)** Aloman-senpai leapt off the ground, transforming as she did. Her Shihakusho shrunk on her so that her top became sleeveless shirt that bared her midriff and her hakama became short shorts. Blue, fingerless, armored gauntlets appeared on her arms, that went up to her elbows and her shoes were replaced with knee ankle high boots that gave off residual spirit energy on the soles. With the way and rate they were vibrating at they would allow Aloman-senpai to defy gravity. She leapt into the air and drove a spinning kick into the face of a hollow, completely crushing the mask.

Magmiro-senpai drew out his sword from behind his back, a long No-daichi with a red handle before spinning it rapidly in front of him. "Incinerate, Kaenryu!" **(Flame Dragon)** Magmiro-senpai's sword turned into a long quarterstaff. It was many different shades of red and orange and one end of the staff took the appearance of a dragon's head. He pointed the staff at several hollows and let loose a flurry of fireballs.

Rickard-senpai drew out his wakizashi in his left hand and held it in front of him, pointing downwards, with his right hand clutched over his left. "Steal, Binsho Kizuna!" **(Nimble Thief) **Rickard-senpai's wakizashi let out a flash of energy and he became cloaked in a beige cape that then radiated his entire body with dark-mauve spirit energy. He then sprinted faster than I could blink and within a matter of seconds several hollows were gone and Rickard-senpai was twirling his wakizashi in his hand nonchalantly before taking off again.

Homura-fukutaicho spoke to me as she unsheathed her Zanpakuto. "Don't worry Lelouch, there may be a lot of them, but our power more than makes up for it." She swung her sword feebly to either side, "Motivate, Yogo Keikai!" **(Championed Vigilance)** Homura-fukutaicho drove her sword deep into the ground only for it to sprout to the size of a two handed sword. The handle and hilt turned black, with spikes protruding from the hilt. The blade was symmetrically shaped and bladed on either side. The flat end of the blade was painted black with red runes, spelling out the Zanpakuto's name, running up along the length. Homura-fukutaicho pulled up once with her blade and a row of Stalagmites rose out of the ground. She used those as footing as she jumped from tip to tip and got into the air before hacking down hollows, sometimes swinging her sword and cutting down a hollow at least three yards away.

"So that's Homura-fukutaicho's legendary Yogo Keikai." Bermuta-senpai admired.

"You've heard about it?" I asked.

"Her Zanpakuto is very versatile. It allows her to use the most dominant naturally occurring element around her as a weapon. On the ground a normal meadow could suddenly give rise to large stalagmites as you see here and in the air the wind becomes gathered in her swings and becomes a lethal accomplice to her swings. And around a body of water—"

"I get it." I said. "I can figure out the rest on my own. Look we shouldn't be standing around here doing nothing. We may not have Shikai, but we can still help the others."

"Agreed." Bermuta-senpai took off.

"I'm going to keep track of how many hollows I kill. If I win you buy my dinner." Targus-senpai said before rushing off.

Vera-senpai looked at me silently.

"What? Worried about me?" I asked. "Don't be." I looked up at sky and the battle going on in the air. "With the exception of my first mission when Isshin-senpai assisted me a great deal with his Zanpakuto, Engetsu's, signature move, the Getsuga Tensho, I didn't think all Zanpakuto were as amazing as they were. I thought reports were overexaggerated to the destructive force these things could carry." I said looking at my sword and then looked back at the battle. "I'll assist Magmiro-senpai with his anti-air effort."

Vera-senpai simply nodded and took off. I jogged up next to Magmiro-senpai. "I'm offering my assistance."

"Good, aim your Kido at the right side of the aerial battle. Try to keep your shots fixated on the hollows attacking the others before you go after any of the other hollows." Magmiro-senpai instructed.

"Got it." I nodded. I aimed up at the sky. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south. Hado 31: Shakkaho!" I fired the red blast of fire and continued to do so in rapid succession. I was well versed in Kido enough that with using just the one incantation I could keep the chant's effects sustained for a brief duration before the blasts would drop to their regular power.

Magmiro-senpai and I worked together to assist the others in the air, but at no point did I feel like the tide was turning. There were way too many hollows, no matter how strong we were, for every hollow we destroyed four more would replace it.

All of a sudden though, after a long time of fighting hollows, so much that I had switched to using Sokatsui rather than Shakkaho, the hollows began to retreat.

"Why are they retreating?" Magmiro-senpai asked.

"I can think of several reasons. None of them good." I said.

My statement was followed by a loud, piercing roar from behind me. _Yeah, that would be one of the reasons._

"Uh, Lelouch," Magmiro-senpai shook my shoulder, "You might want to turn around."

"There's a Gillian behind us isn't there?" I asked.

"You're not scared of it?" Magmiro-senpai asked.

"Why should I?" I asked. "One gillian is no problem and the rest of the hollows have retreated. Between Isshin-senpai, Aloman-senpai, and Homura-fukutaicho that skyscraper sized hollow won't put up much of a fight." I felt the Menos' spiritual pressure die away as a large blast of bright blue energy barreled alongside Magmiro-senpai and me. "See what I mean." No sooner had I said that did I pick up the sensation of several more Garganta opening, all of them contained Menos class spiritual pressure. I looked around as seven gillians emerged from the area. All of the others converged on mine and Magmiro-senpai's location.

"Uh, anyone got a plan?" Isshin-senpai asked.

"Why are you asking about a plan? You blew up the last one." Bermuta-senpai told him.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Uh yeah funny thing about the Getsuga Tensho it fires all of my potential spirit energy in one blast. It'll be a few minutes before I can charge it up like that again."

"We'll be dead in a few minutes!" Targus-senpai freaked out. "What do we do?"

"The most important thing we can do is not panic." Aloman-senpai stated.

"Fukutaicho don't you have some sort of plan?" Rickard-senpai asked. "Come on, you're the leader here."

"Sh-shut up!" she shouted. "L-let me think."

"Don't bother." I said punctually.

"What did you just say?" Homura-fukutaicho snapped.

"I said don't bother straining your brain to come up with a plan." I told her.

"How dare you talk to me like that?" Homura-fukutaicho shouted. "I am the commanding officer here! Show me some respect Lelouch."

"If you would stop shouting, you would realize I'm telling you not to bother because I've already come up with a plan." I said.

"You what?" Homura-fukutaicho was confused.

"I said I have a plan. All you need to do is give me the order to take command of the mission and I can ensure that we all make it out of this alive." I said.

"D-don't be so full of yourself! We've only been standing here for a few moments and already you have a plan with how to deal with seven menos?" Homura-fukutaicho was in disbelief.

"I want…to hear Lelouch's plan." A childlike voice said.

None of us recognized the voice, but all of us turned to look in the direction we knew it was coming from.

"Oh my god! Vera spoke!" Targus-senpai shouted what was on all of our minds.

"Well if Vera's actually voicing her opinions for once perhaps we should consider Lelouch's plan." Magmiro-senpai stated. The rest of the officers seemed to be in agreement on this point

Vera's one little action had put the whole group, save Homura-fukutaicho, on my side. She sighed in defeat. "All right, let's hear this plan of yours Lelouch. If I like it I'll give you complete command of the mission."

"Very well." I said. I focused my mind and summoned ten hell butterflies, one for each person, plus one extra. I used it to send a message to the captain. "I've sent word to the captain about the situation. It'll take her a while to get here, but if all goes according to plan we can stay alive till then."

"What's the rest of the plan consist of?" Homura-fukutaicho asked.

"Just take the hell butterfly I gave you and listen to my instructions. If you put your trust in me I can guarantee its success. My plans hardly ever go wrong when I've had all members of my team able to carry out my instructions." I stated.

"That's a pretty adaptive plan." Isshin-senpai commented.

"And it served me well every time I used it." I retorted. "So do we do this or not?" I asked Homura-fukutaicho.

She sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing Lelouch." She then declared loudly. "I, Vice-Captain Homura Yuna, hereby authorize 20th seat, Lamperouge Lelouch, to take command of our unit for the remainder of the mission."

I was in control. Now things would go exactly as they needed to. I ordered the others to spread out in different directions, the hell butterflies followed them.

"Homura-fukutaicho, use Yogo Keikai to create stalagmites south southwest of your location. Rickard-senpai, use the tips of the stalagmites as push points and get up into the air. You'll be right within the Menos' range. Take it out!"

"Understood!" both of my comrades acknowledged. I was giving my orders with my eyes closed so that I could sense everyone, including the Menos. When I was certain that the first Menos had been destroyed I moved onto the second one.

"Aloman-senpai grab Rickard-senpai and give him a momentous throw past my location. Rickard-senpai you'll be on a crash course with the menos at Bermuta-senpai's location. Bermuta-senpai, when you see Rickard-senpai, use Hado 1 to give him a boost in altitude, it should give him the momentum he needs to cut down the menos near you. Homura-fukutaicho, use your own stalagmites to get into the air and use the wind to cut down the menos north of your location." I ordered.

"Hai!" Everyone involved acknowledged. Phase two was complete and we were down three menos.

"I can't believe it. This is actually working!" Homura-fukutaicho was ecstatic. "Lelouch you're a genius!"

"Don't get complacent now," I said, "We still have work to do. Magmiro-senpai, use your Zanpakuto to unleash a Jetstream of flame at the base of the Gillian nearest you. It'll get angry and attempt to fire a cero. Aloman-senpai you're going to make a beeline for that menos and attack it so that the cero fires off target into another gillian. Both of you can then proceed to finish off your current target."

"On my way Lelouch!" Aloman-senpai declared.  
>"I will do what must be done." Magmiro-senpai answered.<p>

Phase three went off without a charm. There were only two menos left. "Targus-senpai I need you and Vera-senpai to act as a decoy so that the Menos will pay attention to you. As it walks forward, Isshin-senpai you will use Bakudo 63 as a tripwire to cause the menos to crash to the ground. If its mask doesn't break from the impact it will be up to you and Vera-senpai to finish it off Targus-senpai."

"You got it!" Targu-senpai responded.  
>"No problem." Isshin-senpai said.<p>

When the sixth menos fell Homura-fukutaicho declared. "Great job Lelouch. So who gets the last menos?" she asked.

I opened my eyes. "Well when we started this little charade all the menos were attempting to converge on our location. We eliminated six in that time and so the last one should still be on its way here."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means that in a few moments the last menos will enter my line of sight and when he does I'm going to take him out before he can even get a good look at me."

"Are you nuts? You're only a 20th seat!" Homura-fukutaicho screamed.

"A 20th seat," I said, as I drew my hands back to prepare my attack, "That graduated in the top of his class in kido." I couldn't see the menos yet, but I chanted anyway. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man!" Blue energy gathered in my fists. The ground began to shake as the Menos drew nearer to my location. "On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait far at the heavens." The menos appeared as the trees in front of me were crushed. It roared as it emerged. "Hado 73: Soren Sokatsui!" My attack ruptured through the air and smashed straight through the gillian's mask. The Kido shattered right through it and the menos disappeared. As I stood there panting all of my comrades made it back to my location. Homura-fukutaicho was so jubilant she ran over and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me.

"You did it Lelouch!" she cried out.

"Well, someone's awfully happy." Isshin-senpai commented.

Homura-fukutaicho let me go and brushed off her hakama. "Ah, well, I mean…good job Lelouch, I can certainly see why taicho wanted you for this division." She pretended to cough.

_Geez don't hide your feelings too much. _I thought as I smirked. A mere two seconds after I let my guard down though, I felt a humongous surge of energy headed Homura-fukutaicho's way. I pushed her out of the way to take the hit, but someone had sensed it before me and took it instead.

"Isshin!" Aloman-senpai cried out.

From within the forest clearing a hollow appeared, but it was unlike the menos. It was much more powerful than all seven of them combined. It had a human-like build and was very muscular. Its skin was all black, like bubbling tar, and its mask made its entire head resemble an executioner's hood. Hollow bone webbed around its feet and ankles, hands and wrists, waist and thighs, and around its hollow hole in the center of its chest.

"To have all seven of my pets defeated so quickly, I must admit I am impressed." The hollow spoke.

"Who are you? Or rather…what are you?" Homura-fukutaicho asked.

"Who I am is rather difficult to answer since we menos class hollows are made up of many hollows put together, so who I am is a collective of individuals wrapped into one. However, if you are asking for the name I go by, you may call me Vanguard. What I am is rather simple though," Vanguard folded his arms, "I am a Vasdo Lordes."

"Vasdo…Lordes…but they're supposed to be only myths." Homura-fukutaicho was scared. I was too, but I didn't show it. Unlike her I never assumed that Vasdo Lordes were myths. There was too much data on them. Endangered or extinct? Possibly. Myths? Not a chance. Still, Vasdo Lordes were formidable opponents and were said to be potentially more powerful than the Captains of the Gotei 13.

_If we run and retreat we're all dead. One of us needs to stay behind. Any minute now Akari-taicho will show up and 'Vanguard' can be put in his place. _My gaze converged. _And if anyone's going to stay behind, it'll be me._ "Homura-fukutaicho."

"I know, I'll stay behind and you all can escape." She said.

"Negative. I'm staying behind." I said.

"What? Lelouch!" She was flabbergasted. Who wouldn't be in her position, but I knew what I was doing.

"I have a secret weapon planned," I told Homura-fukutaicho, "Let's just say I knew there was more to this mission than just a bunch of hollows." Truth be told, I wasn't exactly prepared to deal with a Vasdo Lordes from the getgo, but I still had something that could clench victory for me: Geass.

I didn't want to use it, but it was our only chance for survival. If I could draw Vanguard into close range I could activate Geass. He was too far away at the moment. I couldn't see his eyes. Hollows typically had their eyes further back inside their masks so I'd have to draw him in closer in order to use Geass effectively, but once I did it was game over.

"Take Isshin-senpai and get going." I ordered. "You gave me command of the mission and my orders are to clear out."

Aloman-senpai and the others were preparing to go. Aloman-senpai herself had Isshin hoisted over her shoulder. "Come on Fukutaicho!"

"Lelouch you'd better not going dying on us!" Homura-fukutaicho ran off.

I could still sense Vera-senpai nearby. "Worried about me again?" I asked. There was no response, but there didn't need to be one. "I'll come back alive, so go."

"Don't die." This was the second time I had ever heard Vera-senpai speak and I would make damn sure this wouldn't be the last. I felt her run off with the others and stared Vanguard down. The weight of his spiritual pressure was formidable, even from this distance. In close quarters it would probably be even more difficult.

The odds were really stacked against me, but this was our only chance for survival and I was going to take it. _Screw the odds, _I thought, _Suzaku and I managed to pull off a nearly impossible attempt to break into the Damocles, I can manage this much on my own._

"Awfully noble of you to offer yourself up as my first meal." Vanguard scoffed.

"Going to do away with me and then catch up with my team. That's your plan is it?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Indeed." Vanguard responded.

"Well you'll have to get kind of close to me to devour my soul don't you. What are you waiting for?" I asked. I flung my arms out wide. "I'm standing right here."

"Nothing at all!" Vanguard rushed forward and made to attack me. I reached up for my lens to remove it and Geass him, but he proved to be a lot faster than I anticipated and grabbed me by the throat and pinned me to the ground. His reiatsu was suffocating and my neck felt like it was close to snapping.

"Fool, did you really think you could hold your own against me. Do not underestimate the power of a Vasdo Lordes!"

"And don't go picking on my subordinates! Defend, Kokikoken!" **(Noble Guardian)**

There was a loud CLANG as Vanguard was sent flying off me and someone put themselves between him and me. I put my hand to my throat to catch my breath. I looked up and took notice of the haori flapping in front of me. I smirked as best I could with the pain I was in. _Plan B arrives just in the nick of time._

"Lelouch, get back. This is my fight now." Akari-taicho told me.

"Hai, taicho." I rushed away and got to where the stalagmites risen up by Homura-fukutaicho had been placed. I cut one of the tips and sat down on the now flat spire to watch the fight. The hell butterfly I had been using to communicate with the others was still at taicho's location. I created another so that I could listen in on the fight. "The captain told me to get back not to get going, an important distinction I knew the meaning of. This fight would tire her out considerably. I'd have to help her back to the Seireitai most likely.

On the battlefield I could see taicho's Shikai. She was holding a large shield with her right arm. It had rounded at the bottom and had straight sides and was concaved at a forty five degree angle at the top midpoint.

"Who are you woman?" Vanguard asked Akari-taicho.

"I am Akari Mari, the Captain of Division 10." She answered. "We don't see very many Vasdo Lordes. Who are you?"

"I am called Vanguard, but you can also call me," he dug his feet into the ground and lunged forward, attempting to slam taicho over the head, "Your executioner!"

Vanguard attacked Akari-taicho, but she smacked him away with her shield. "Hado 33: Sokatsui!" she followed up her attack with a Kido blast, but Vanguard came out from her attack and she used Shunpo to escape his lunge. He fired a dark green cero at her. Akari-taicho stood her ground. "Tate Kabe!" **(Shield Wall)** Akari-taicho crouched down behind her shield as it grew bigger than she was. It effectively blocked the entire cero. Akari-taicho flung her hand out at her side as Vanguard came at her exposed flank. "Bakudo 81: Danku!" The kido wall didn't last long against Vanguard's physical attack, but it was enough time to allow Akari-taicho to dispel her Tate Kabe ability and slam the side of her shield into Vanguard's neck before slamming the front of it over his head and then slamming the shield forcefully into his side.

_I can't believe Homura-fukutaicho is missing out on this. _I chuckled to myself. _Akari-taicho is really something. _I was amazed at her ability. Captains were like I thought: Human-sized Knightmare frames.

Vanguard attacked Akari-taicho with a blast of energy, she deflected it bare handed and then rushed in to attack. She rose her free hand in the air. "Seishintsubasa!" **(Spirit Blade)** A phantasmal blade seemed to appear in Akari-taicho's left and she used it to slash Vanguard. Blood sprayed from the strike. Akari-taicho's blade dissipated after the swing. She then backed away as he prepared to counterattack.

Vanguard regenerated his wound and tensed his muscles. "Soul Reaper scum!" He seemed rather ticked from being overpowered by taicho. "I will show you…the power of a Vasdo Lordes!" Dark green energy surged around him before he threw his hands upwards. Reiryoku flared everywhere so much that I felt residual pulses from all the way back here. The hollow bone around Vanguard had burst straight off and now he was a hulking mass of hollow muscle, about twice his original size, and from the lines that the hollow bone had once run up his skin there was now pure, jade green, reishi.

"I am not afraid of you, creature." Akari-taicho declared.

"You will be soon enough." Vanguard stated. He lunged forward and got taicho right in the side of the head before she could even lift up her shield, sending her spiraling away. Before she could regain her footing, Vanguard was behind her and cracked her with a powerful left hook. Taicho sent her shield sailing through the air at Vanguard. He swatted it away with his powerful arm, but as he did Akari-taicho had moved into his defenses and landed an uppercut into his jaw. Her shield then came sailing back and smashed into the back of Vanguard's head. Taicho back flipped and caught her shield and then rushed in to attack Vanguard, but he sidestepped her attack and punched her hard in the stomach sending her flying back into a nearby tree. Akari-taicho got up, as I expected her too. There was no way that could've finished her. After all she still had every captain's ultimate trump card. And I watched her movements and felt the alterations in the reishi around her, it seemed like she was ready to play it.

Taicho slammed her shield arm against her chest, bringing her shield close into her body. "Bankai!" Powerful energy exploded from Akari-taicho's release, causing a powerful bright light to envelop her. When the light died down Akari-taicho was no longer in her shihakusho. She was wearing garnet armor all along her body. Her hands, feet, shoulders and neck were all protected by said armor. She was also wearing a helmet that had extensions by her ears that looked like a cross between fish fins and bird wings. A piece of metal went down the middle of her forehead acting as a nose-guard. In her left hand was a sword. The blade was glowing white and the handle was shining and golden. Akari-taicho's shield was the same color as her armor, but other than that it had not changed in any other manner. "Kokikoken Shinkutenpura!" **(Noble Guardian, Crimson Templar)**

"So you reveal your true form at last." Vanguard said, seeming to be rather unimpressed. "It will not save you."

"We shall see." Akari-taicho engaged Vanguard in battle. Her speed had increased immensely with her release and now she and Vanguard were on equal level. With every injury one of them delivered the other delivered one right back. For every blow Vanguard blocked of Akari-taicho's, she blocked one of his.

Vanguard drew away from Akari-taicho. She swung her sword feebly, in a similar manner as to how I had seen Homura-fukutaicho do so earlier. However, instead of thrusting the sword towards the ground she held it high above her head. "Kami Raiden!" **(Divine Thunderbolt)** Akari-taicho swung her sword so that it was parallel with the ground and from it a bright blue bolt of lightning fired forward and tore right through Vanguard. He regenerated the damage, but while he was recuperating, Akari-taicho ran forward and jumped into the air to bring her sword down on top of Vanguard. He braced for impact only for a crater to form underneath him and Akari-taicho. Akari-taicho turned and pivoted and made to bash Vanguard with a backhanded swipe from her shield. She missed and received a punch straight into her back, sending her flying. Vanguard appeared in front of her, while she was still going in midair and fired a cero.

I sprung to my feet, now worried. Armor or no, a point blank, powered up cero would definitely hurt. The smoke and dust cleared. To my satisfaction, Akari-taicho was still standing. Her shield disintegrated and there were cracks in her armor, but she still stood stolidly against Vanguard.

"Still you persist?" Vanguard asked. "It seems I have no choice, but to unleash my full power and crush you under my heel." He gathered energy from within him and grew out. He was now the size of a Knightmare Frame, no question about it. He had glowing green eyes and his mask was a cross between an alligator, a bull, and a piranha. The bull part was largely due to the large horns on his head spread out in the shape of eyebrows. His skin was still as black as the emptiest void, but he now had sharp claws on his fingers and all four of his limbs were as thick as tree trunks. "You will not defeat, my true form!" Vanguard shouted. He reared back his head before unleashing a powerful jade green cero from it at Akari-taicho.

I stood, wondering if I'd soon be rushing to the Seireitai for assistance. But from the smoke, Akari-taicho was rising into the air; not jumping, but rising. From out of her back came a pair of bright white wings. She was holding no weapon to speak of, but I surmised she had to discard it to use this ability, whatever it was. A visor dropped down in front of her face, covering her eyes and she stared down Vanguard.

"Here goes nothing." I heard her say. She tilted her head up and drew back her hands, gathering energy in each one. She stood motionlessly for a few moments before unleashing a powerful blast of energy. "Shiro Juryoku Taiho!" **(White Gravity Cannon)** Residual shockwaves from the blast reached my location. My sleeves and vest flapped in the breeze.

_Did that get him? _I wondered.

Akari-taicho's wings and visor disappeared and she regained her sword. As she descended to the ground a large claw reached out and struck her hard, slamming her into the ground. Vanguard's claws ripped right through her. I saw the blood spray.

I leapt off my perch. "Akari-taicho!" I began running towards the battlefield.

_**Stop yourself right this minute Lelouch Vi Britannia**_

I was on the next pillar down when I heard the voice. I stopped on a dime, barely keeping my balance. I continued to watch Akari-taicho, but the voice in my head was alarming. _I hear your voice once and for eleven years you stay silent. Why now choose to speak? _I knew who I was talking to, but to hear the voice now and after so long was alarming.

_**Because I am trying to stop you from getting killed. What do you intend to accomplish by throwing yourself out there? Your opponent is a Vasdo Lordes with the ability to intensify its frightening power. Do you really think you can succeed where your captain failed or at the very least save her life…**_

_I…_

My Zanpakuto ran me over. _**And another thing. Why is that woman's life so important to you? You've never given any regard for human life, except in a few special cases. What makes this woman so special to deserve your want for her to live?**_

_She's my captain I have to do something!_ I argued.

_**Since when does Lelouch Vi Britannia bow his head to authority? **_My zanpakuto asked me.

_Since the moment I died._ I responded.

_**To what end? You would throw your own life away? You've even abandoned the Geass, a power granted to you by fate to shape your destiny. **_

_Just because you are a part of me don't speak as if you know about it! You may have my memories and may have existed since the day I was born, but you are not me! And that is grounds enough for me to tell you do not have the authority to speak on such things! _I shouted at my Zanpakuto.

_**And this is why you make no progress. I will not lend my aid to a person that denies their true self. **_My Zanpakuto stated. _**At any rate your captain is still alive.**_

I looked over to where the battle was going on. Akari-taicho was certainly not out for the count. Vanguard had taken some brutal damage himself. His wounds had regenerated, but not perfectly. He was on his last legs. I couldn't tell if the same could be said for Akari-taicho. Her shield was still gone, but her sword was back in her hand.

It had ceased glowing though. Now it just looked like an Azure blade with a white handle. Whatever extra spirit energy she had put into it to make it more powerful was gone.

_So she's wearing down too. _I noticed. _But she's still alive, and that's what matters. She will finish this._

With his undamaged arm Vanguard pawed at Akari-taicho. She slashed his arm, both hands on her blade, cutting into his skin. Vanguard howled and picked up a clump of dirt with his poorly regenerated hand and threw it at Akari-taicho. She slashed right through it and ran right towards him.

"This ends…NOW!" she shouted and leapt high into the air. Her legs kicked back, her sword was hoisted up over her head like aimed downward, seeking Vanguard's vitals. Akari-taicho came down on the left side of Vanguard's torso. He shrieked and tried to fend her off. My captain spoke calmly. "Gyoshuku Jirai." **(Condensed Landmine) **A blast of Akari-taicho's own reiatsu blasted outwards from her sword, planted firmly in Vanguard's torso. The blast ruptured his torso, causing the stab wound she created to merge with Vanguard's hollow hole. Vanguard collapsed backwards onto the ground. My captain followed him down, sword poised for another implant and when she landed, this time she drove her sword deep into the center of Vanguard's head.

"You…bitch." Vanguard groaned before fading away. I took this time to rush to my captain as fast as I could. She was staggering when I arrived on the scene and began to fall forward as I ran towards her. Her Bankai disengaged as she hit the ground.

_It disengaged forcefully! _"Akari-taicho!" I ran towards her. I grabbed her and turned her over. Her wounds were severe. Not only had she taken a cero at point blank, but she had four deep slash wounds. They were disconnected along her torso, arms and legs. Blood was trickling out of her mouth. My ability with healing kido was too amateurish to treat such potentially lethal wounds. In fact in my panicked condition I might just make things worse.

She was still breathing for the moment. I sent a hell butterfly for Captain Unohana. I needed medical assistance pronto. "Akari-taicho, stay with me." I urged her.

"Lelouch…" she said weakly, "I told you to…get back."

"I did, but I didn't abandon you. I got to a safe location. Like you wanted right, you needed someone to treat you after the battle. You're really hurt." I was starting to become hysterical. I wasn't about to lose my captain. This woman had given me purpose. She believed in me, almost been like a second mother to me these past five years in her squad. I wasn't about to watch her die before my eyes.

"I am sorry Lelouch, but it seems like I won't be around to see you achieve the goals you set out for yourself." She smiled.

"Don't talk like that." I told her. "I sent out a hell butterfly! Captain Unohana will be here soon. We don't have to lose you taicho we…"

She shook her head, "That battle took all of my strength. It is a subordinate's job to defend their captain, but it is a captain's job to defend his or her division. If my time for the Gotei had to end…I am glad I went out protecting what is important to me. You…the division…and especially…Yuna."

"Taicho," I was starting to freak out. Taicho was excessively injured. She was dying and there was nothing I could do to help her.

"Do not despair Lelouch." Akari-taicho said. "This is just a part of the cycle of life and rebirth. May we meet again in another life?"

"Taicho…I…there must be something I can do!" I didn't want to watch the person who believed in my abilities die. Akari-taicho was the only one who believed I had the capabilities of a seated officer. I started to wonder if this is what it was like for Suzaku when he had to watch Euphimia die.

"Lelouch…if you want to do something listen carefully." Akari-taicho spoke.

"What is your will captain?" I asked.

"As is procedure my office will need to be cleaned out. When you are asked to do this, go through my things carefully. You will find something of interest when you do." Akari-taicho ordered. "That is my final order as your captain." My panic would not leave me. My captain was really dying. She reached up and stroked my face. "Lelouch, I said that I'm glad I died protecting all of you, but I would prefer if I spent my final moments being cradled, like a person who might be my lover would…like Yuna would."

_Wait so her and Homura-fukutaicho were actually…_It took my brain a few moments to process that. _That's kind of hot._

"Lelouch." my captain coughed.

"I will obey your last request, taicho." I told her and held her as she asked. Cradling her, as I would if I would have held Nunnally if she were dying in my arms. It almost felt like the same thing to be honest.

"Goodbye Lelouch…thank you…Please tell Yuna…how much she means…to…me…"

She began to grow cold. Her eyes closed and her head tilted to the side. The blood drained from her face. Her body went limp. And just like that…Captain Akari Mari was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Hey folks, I took back my job for writing the author's notes. It's not that I don't trust Deadpool to do his job, but…this was a very dramatic scene and I don't need him turning it into narm. And yes Akari Mari is dead. No she will not be making a miraculous recovery, no Lelouch is not going to find her in 50-70 years reincarnated. She is dead. Done. Over with. Her living role in the story is complete. Her death will greatly impact Lelouch. His awakening is coming and you will have to wait patiently for that. Till next time everyone)**


	9. Lelouch's Awakening Part 2

**(A/N: Hey folks Deadpool again! I tried to warn you about Akari-taicho. I really did, but that prick of an author who pays me went and spoiler tag my warnings. So don't shoot the messenger kay? Also Alex had most of this chapter already set and ready to go before he got the even the 7****th**** chapter completed. I cleaned up for you. Enjoy)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch's pov<strong>

"Lelouch you shouldn't be going through the captain's notes," the Homura-fukutaicho said to me as she dusted the floor with a broom, teary eyed. She was really broken up over the loss. "She wouldn't like it."

"Look Homura-fukutaicho," I told her, "We all miss the captain, and we were ordered by the head captain to clear out her things. No one else seems to want to take the job with you so I'm here out of the good of my heart." I was now overstepping my boundaries so I decided to coerce the vice-captain to see my point. "You know this is our last chance to see what Akari-taicho had. Maybe we'll turn up something interesting. Something embarrassing." I grinned.

Homura-fukutaicho blushed and coughed. Her sorrow turned to curiosity on a dime. "W-well wh-when you put it that way. I-I guess it wouldn't hurt to look through the captain's notes and texts for a little bit."

I continued about my business from there.

"_When you are ordered to clean my office, go through my things carefully. There should be something of interest there."_

_What did she mean by that?_ I asked myself. _What am I supposed to be looking for?_

"Lelouch, over here! Quick!" Homura-fukutaicho seemed to have found something of interest. I scampered over to her. She was holding a journal with a key lock on it.

"Akari-taicho's diary?" I surmised.

"Most likely." she said. "Open it."

"I don't have the key," I said holding up my hands.

"Break the lock. Use Kido. That's an order." Homura-fukutaicho ordered.

I sighed and put my finger up against the lock. "Hado 1, Sho." I broke the lock and the diary flipped open.

"No incantation?" My fukutaicho asked me.

"Top of the class remember?" I smirked and then switched my expression to one of urgency. "But never mind that now. Let's see what Akari-taicho's diary looks like."

"Lelouch…you seem like you're expecting to find something…incriminating," Homura-fukutaicho said to me.

"You could say that, but not against our own taicho." I said. "Here, give me the book." I extended my hand outward.

"Yeah sure, go ahead." Homura-fukutaicho said nonchalantly.

I flipped through the pages of the book, scouring over Akari-taicho's diary. As I read, I found that Akari-taicho had been doing some form of behind the scenes investigation. I read one particularly interesting entry carefully:

"_There is definitely one amongst us not here for the right reasons. The Head Captain believes I'm crazy. He doubts that any of the other captains could be so selfish or corrupt as my research would describe. I will carry out my investigation solo if I must."_

The dates in Akari-taicho's diary, as I continued to read, were of her own selection. The Soul Society didn't have a fixed timeline printed onto it so she just picked a date at random for her first entry and went from there for consistency.

I continued looking for interesting entries similar to this one. I found one about 50 pages later.

"_I'm sure I know who I'm looking for now, but I have no evidence to have him evicted. If I exposed him now, I'd look the fool. I will continue to investigate."_

_So this is what she was talking about, _I realized. _Akari-taicho was onto someone and it's possible today's attack was meant to silence her, but which one of the captains is she talking about._

I continued reading:

"_I've been careless. I think he knows I'm after him. I can't write his name here. Not now. I'll be exposed and looked the traitor for sure. I have to make it seem like nothing's wrong."_

_So he found out. He. That narrows down the search a little. We can eliminate Unohana, Hikifune and Shihoin-taicho then._

I thumbed through more of Akari-taicho's diary. One of the entries wasn't about her investigation, but it caught my eye nonetheless:

"_More ready recruits joined my squad today from out of the academy. Out of them all one in particular stands out. His name is Lamperouge Lelouch. He's the only academy graduate I gave a seated position to, although it's the lowest rank. After looking at his records I felt he'd be best suited for the squad. He's intelligent, clever and diligent. And to add to everything else he graduated at the top of his class in both academics and Kido. Most academy students do not get a seated position. The seat was bait and he took it. He deserves it nonetheless."_

_So from the very beginning she was planning to use me, I was a tool in her investigation. _I felt used. Akari-taicho knew that I was eager to climb in rank and baited me with a seated position, knowing I'd take it. She wanted help with whatever she was investigating and she couldn't directly ask for help so she recruited me.

I got to her last entry:

"_He's made his move. He's so underhanded. This quarrel is between us. My squad has nothing to do with this. I'll talk to Lelouch when I go out on the field. I will let him know to seek my diary. Lelouch, if you're reading this, the answer you seek lies in the assignment."_

I shut the book.

"Well?" Homura-fukutaicho asked.

"Fukutaicho, do you have a record of the mission assignment we were given?" I asked.

"Er…no, but let me check taicho's files." She ran over to the file cabinet and dug through it. "Why do you need it?"

"I'll explain when you find it. Akari-taicho's diary explains that she was interested in a particular person. She didn't write their name, but she said the answer I seek lies in the assignment." I told Homura-fukutaicho.

"What does that mean?" she asked, but two seconds later shouted. "Ah! Found it!" she shut the cabinet door and slammed the file copy on Akari-taicho's desk.

"Let's have a look see." I said and picked it up. As I scanned over the top I found the name I was meant to look for. Our assignment that Homura-fukutaicho lead me and the other officers on—the last assignment Akari-taicho was alive for—was requested of us by another division and the captain's name was printed at the top. I flipped the file copy over to see if there was anything on the back. There was. It was a message written in red ink.

"Ah, what's that?" Homura-fukutaicho asked.

"A message from our taicho." I said.

"_Lelouch if you're the one reading this then I apologize for making things possibly feel like I used you, but you have a clean slate I had to do it. Show what you've learned to Yuna, she'll help you. She's been ever so loyal to me."_

That was all it said. I showed it to Homura-fukutaicho. "Does this mean anything to you?" I asked.

Homura-fukutaicho read it over. "Lelouch…what was in that diary?"

"Our taicho was investigating someone, most likely the captain who gave us today's assignment. She left us this mission to carry out. She has faith in us Homura-fukutaicho. And so I ask you: is there anything our taicho ever gave you? A memento of some kind that could point us in the right direction," I asked.

Homura-fukutaicho teared up slightly, wiped her eye and shook her head.

"Then all of the answers must be in this room," I deducted. "Taicho must've set up a little scavenger hunt for us. She knew then…she knew that the moment she walked out that door on that day seven weeks ago, that it would be her last stand. We need to keep looking." I scanned my eyes around the room and finally my eyes touched upon a picture sitting behind Akari-taicho's desk. It was of her and Homura-fukutaicho. It was a hand painted portrait of them together. Their position was rather…suggestive.

"Aiyah! Why is this out in the open?" Homura-fukutaicho picked it up and attempted to inflict damage to it.

"Wait…fukutaicho can I look at that?" I asked.

"Wh-what?" Homura-fukutaicho clutched the portrait tight to her chest. "I…this is…you can't…"

"Homura-fukutaicho." My tone inferred that my intentions were noble.

"Um…sure I guess. Just be careful with it." She handed it to me and I carefully slid the picture out of the frame and turned it over. Red ink. "Ah!" Homura-fukutaicho cried out.

"_You are cunning Lelouch. I knew you were the right person to pick to help Yuna for this. Now that I am writing on something only you two would look at like this I can tell you a much greater secret. Open my safe. The combination opens when faith is reflected both ways."_

"Why does taicho have to be so cryptic?" Homura-fukutaicho complained.

"There's always a chance someone else besides us could've ransacked her office. Like a certain other taicho out to ruin her career." I answered.

"But what's this supposed to mean: 'when faith is reflected both ways'? Why can't she just come out and say her combination?" Homura-fukutaicho asked.

"It's a game fukutaicho." I smirked. "And I say let's play it to the end."

"Fine then Mr. Smarty Pants what's the combination to taicho's safe hmm?"

"That's simple," I walked over to taicho's lockbox and saw the six rotatable digits on the front. I began sliding them from left to right. "One, Zero, Two, Two, Zero, One." There was a click as the box unlocked and I opened it.

"Ah, how did you know?" Homura-fukutaicho was amazed.

"Elementary my dear fukutaicho." I said. "Our taicho said that faith reflected both ways would open the box. She put her faith in us, herself and the division. Our seat numbers are Twenty, Two, One and then there's the division itself."

"Ah Ten, Two, Twenty, One!" Homura-fukutaicho realized the brilliance of the combination. "It's the same forwards as it is backwards!"

"Precisely," I said, "Now let's see what our taicho was storing in here." I opened the box. Inside there was but a single object: a key with a note attached.

"_Behind my scroll there is a wall safe. Open it. Bring the evidence to the Captain Commander and let Hoshima have it!" _

"She's being straight with us now. We've reached the end." I said and moved the scroll taicho mentioned in her letter. The safe was built into the wall, as she described, and I opened it. Inside there were stacks of papers.

"This is…" Homura-fukutaicho was at a loss.

"You read the message. Bring this all to the Head Captain. I'll go to Third Division. It's time our culprit was paid a visit." I grinned deviously.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Division**

I went to the 3rd Division with some paperwork I drafted myself as an excuse to get in. I figured it would take Homura-fukutaicho a while to read through all of those files before presenting them to the Head Captain, so even without flash step mastery I still had time to take things slow.

Upon my arrival at the 3rd Division barracks a couple of squad members blocked my path.

"Halt!" Said one.

"State your business!" shouted the other.

"My name is Lamperouge Lelouch." I told them. "I'm here to bring paperwork from 10th Division to your captain."

"We have strict orders from our captain that no one is allowed inside the barracks unless they are from our division," one of the guards said.

"Please leave, or we will use force." the other guard told me.

_Cowering behind your men Hoshima-taicho? You obviously know your time is numbered._ I considered my options. I could leave the 3rd Division's vicinity and wait for Homura-fukutaicho to arrive with First Division members, plus possibly Shihoin-taicho, the Onmitsukido and the Head Captain. I could try forcing my way in, but that didn't seem like it would work.

_**Or you could use Geass, Lelouch**_

I froze upon being suggested that. The temptation was great. Time was critical and my other options were poor.

"Hey! Are you going to clear out or are we going to have to make you?" one of the guards said.

_Use geass? Do I dare? Maybe just this one time couldn't hurt. It's important_

_**Your Geass is a part of you. Do not cast it aside.**_

The temptation built, but I was still somewhat unwilling. _It's a curse. _I thought. _I promised myself I wouldn't use it. Using Geass only wound up losing me all the trust I had ever built up._

_**You call it a curse? But is that really true? You wish to atone, but can you truly? Hollows are not the only monsters to exist in this world.**_

My gaze tightened. Something inside me snapped. I had been running away…attempting to atone for what I had done, but in reality I had shied away from who I really am.

My reiatsu began to flow out freely. I was done running. I had realized my destiny. _I am Vi Britannia Lelouch! Master manipulator! I will still work for the Gotei. I will become an asset to the force_, _but I'd be damned if I let criminals like Hoshima do whatever they want and cost us the lives of good people like Akari-taicho. _

"I won't have it!" My reiatsu exploded and the guards were caught off guard.

"Hey! Get lost would you! Go have your tantrum elsewhere." One of the guards swung at me. I stopped him by pulsing my spiritual pressure into my fist to equate the difference in our physical strength. I pushed his hand away and bowed my head.

"Let me make something perfectly clear." I said bitterly. "I'm here to see your captain." I raised my head up and removed my contacts. "And you're going to let me pass!"

"Yes, master Lelouch." the two guards stepped aside and I walked past, put my lenses back in and pushed open the door to the 3rd Division barracks, just enough so that I could squeeze by. I moved about stealthily, careful not to draw attention to myself. I followed a trail of reiatsu to the most powerful presence in the general area, which I figured had to be the captain.

_He'll have his lieutenant right there with him I bet. _I surmised to myself.

I eventually made it to the captain and lieutenant's office quarters. I waltzed in through the front door. An elderly woman with gray hair, and a purple stripe running through it was sitting at the Vice Captain's desk. According to the records, this was Iba Chikane. She looked up and saw me. "Hoshima-taicho's a little busy right now. Why don't you come back later?"

"I would," I said, trying coercion first, "But you see it's very urgent that I speak with him. Or maybe you can tell him that I'm here to talk to him about Akari-taicho. Ask if he'll see me then."

"Huh." the woman chuckled. "Is their rivalry ever going to stop?" she complained as she stood up. "I swear if those two don't stop bickering the whole Gotei is going to suffer."

_It's suffered already with Akari-taicho's death. _I thought to myself. It hadn't been long and her death had been rather hush-hush so only our division knew and a gag order was placed to prevent the word from spreading. Once things calmed down the other captains would be told. Right now her death was unconfirmed to them.

Iba-fukutaicho went around the back to speak with her captain. I stood and waited for a short period of time before she came back. "Well, put some feathers on me and call me a chicken." she scoffed and jabbed her thumb over her shoulder. "The captain says he'll see you."

"Thank you fukutaicho." I told her and walked around the back to where Hoshima-taicho was.

"Close the door." his deep voice said when I entered.

"Yes sir." I closed the door and then got my first good look at Hoshima-taicho. He was a man who looked to be about in his forties with blood red hair. It stuck out in so many directions, like the guy had just rolled out of bed. He was leaning forward on his desk with his elbows propped up on it. One of his hands was curled up into a fist and the other hand was cupped over that fist. His chin was leaning on his hands.

"Judging by your reiatsu I'd say you're a pretty low rank. What's your name and seat?" Hoshima-taicho asked me.

"Lamperouge Lelouch, Twentieth seat of Division Ten/" I answered.

"My lieutenant informs me you want to talk about your captain." Hoshima-taicho said to me.

"I do." I answered.

"Your topic intrigues me. And that is why I let you in. Tell me Lelouch…are you here on her behalf?" Hoshima-taicho asked me.

"Should I be?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Don't play games with me. I don't know how you got past the front gate without any trouble, but rest assured I don't plan to let you stand here and act like you know nothing about what's going on between us. You wouldn't be here otherwise. So spill it, what do you know?" Hoshima-taicho asked me.

"I know that Akari-taicho was tailing you." I said. I watched as Hoshima-taicho got to his feet as I spoke. "She said something about how you weren't here for the right reasons. She also said that you brought us into your squabble with the hollow attack on that day seven weeks ago. I don't know what went on between you, but apparently she believed that you caused those hollows to appear. She is dead because of you."

"That is what you believe is it?" Hoshima-taicho asked as I watched him walk over to his bookcase. "You believe your captain is a complete paragon and I am a corrupted officer that needs to be apprehended?"

"I take it you have evidence pointing to the reverse?" I inquired. "Or are you trying to tell me that my captain might've had some splotches on her shine? Because if that's the case don't expect me to be surprised. Every person has at least one scar on them. It may not always be visible but it's there. Whether it's a regret, a stupid action, or a childhood dream never fulfilled, everyone has scars."

"You talk as if you've experienced such things." Hoshima-taicho said to me.

"You could say that." I responded.

He chuckled and plucked something from off one of the shelves. I tensed my feet in case he tried to throw a weapon at me. I may not be able to defeat a captain in battle. My chances were the same as trying to save Akari-taicho before my Zanpakuto talked me out of suicide, but I could at least dodge the first strike if I anticipated his movements ahead of time.

_Where are you Homura-fukutaicho?_ I asked myself.

"Still…don't you think it was a foolish move to walk into your enemy's territory? Do you really think you're going to get me to confess to whatever actions I've been making, leave and go to the Head Captain?" Hoshima-taicho mocked me.

"I don't have to." I said.

Hoshima-taicho laughed. "So what am I supposed to believe? Am I supposed to believe that a twentieth seat had the kind of foresight to come here from Tenth Division, stall for time, while your accomplice goes and exposes me to the Head Captain?"

I felt a pulse of multiple spiritual pressures approaching the area. _Good she's on her way and she's only a few seconds from arrival._

"That is exactly what I did." I smirked.

In seconds, members of the Onmitsukido swarmed the office and the window shattered as Homura-fukutaicho burst through it. "Captain Hoshima Treva, by order of the Head Captain you are hereby apprehended by the Onmitsukido for signs of corruption and are the prime suspect in the conspiracy to murder Captain Akari Mari."

"Am I supposed to be scared by a lieutenant and a few shinobi?" Hoshima-taicho said arrogantly.

"They are here as a formality." A thunderous, elderly voice called out. I heard the sound of a cane as an elderly, bald man with a long beard, and a much less longer mustache, walked into the office. He had a haori draped over him and it bore the kanji of the number one. This man was the Head Captain: Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai. "Hoshima," the Head Captain spoke to the 3rd Division captain, "When Akari-taicho first came to me about you I thought she was crazy, but after going over so many different files locked away in her wall safe I am inclined to think otherwise. The information those records contain, to think that one of our own could be so corrupt as to align themselves with the hollows is crime of high treason. If you come quietly, perhaps you will not be put to the sword."

"You think you can arrest me, don't make me laugh." Hoshima was still incredibly arrogant. "Today will be the day the Gotei attempted to apprehend the criminal Hoshima Treva, who effortlessly escaped their grasp."

"Don't be so overconfident boy!" The Head Captain lunged forward with his fist at Hoshima taicho, but when he did the man disappeared into this air. His voice was still heard though.

"Did you forget about my Zanpakuto's special ability Head Captain? Kemuriakuma **(Smoke Devil)** allows me to create astral images of myself from anywhere within a 500 mile radius. Using Bakudo 77 I can continue to talk to you all," Hoshima stated.

"But Tenteikura only works if you've met someone though!" I exclaimed.

"You met my astral image, a part of me. The Kido doesn't discriminate." Hoshima stated. I growled. "The Seireitai has a 450 mile radius. I am outside your grasp Soutaicho. You will never find me and one day I will be back and when I return I will be powerful enough to kill you."

Hoshima's reiatsu completely faded away after that. "Send word out to the 2nd Division," Yamamoto-soutaicho commanded to the stealth force. "Former Captain Hoshima Treva is now a wanted criminal by the Seireitai. This information does not leave the first two squads."

The members of the Stealth Force saluted and silently left the area. "And as for the two of you," Yamamoto said to Homura-fukutaicho and me, "Continue the work you were originally assigned, cleaning out your captain's office."

"Hold on just a second," I said.

"What is it boy? I am a very busy man." the Head Captain said to me.

"Will Hoshima be caught? Will he pay for my captain's death?" I asked with a fierce gaze.

"Rest assured young one," the Head Captain said to me, "The stealth force will find Hoshima Treva and he will be brought before the Central Forty Six and tried."

"But what about his status? What if he…"

"Corruption, once exposed, causes an individual to lose all credibility and pull with them, not without evidence pointing to the contrary. Be at ease. When Hoshima Treva is caught, he either dies during capture or his sentencing will be decided by Central Forty Six. He will not be sentenced lightly. Justice will be served." the Head Captain told me.

Most of my anger dispersed. I did not smile. I would not be completely relieved until Hoshima Treva was captured and brought to justice. "Good. It eases my pain in knowing that my taicho will be avenged."

"Akari Mari was one of the most brilliant captains we've had. I am ashamed we had to lose such a valued member of the force." the Head Captain said and walked away.

_Wonderful. _I smirked to myself. _My plan goes off without a hitch. Although the criminal escaped he will see justice. And to top everything off I got to meet the Head Captain himself. _

"Lelouch." Homura-fukutaicho spoke up finally.

"Yes fukutaicho?" I said.

"Let's go back to the division. We still have an office to clean."

"Yeah." I nodded and the two of us left together.

We finished cleaning out Akari-taicho's office by dinnertime. After which both of us decided we'd rather not mingle with the other officers and went to our quarters to go to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch's dream<strong>

I've had nightmares before, but this one was not my recurring nightmare. It was different. This time I could see me I was wandering through a forest, very similar to the battlefield on that day seven weeks ago. The trees were swaying oddly back and forth and the sky was gray.

As I continued to walk through the forest I found myself under the tree cover. I walked, stuck on the path I was on. I stopped when something splashed me. It was wet. In moments it was starting to rain hard, but something was…wrong about this rain. I looked at my hands as the rain splashed on them. It was read. This was not rainwater. This was blood. I looked up.

Mangled in the trees above my head was Akari-taicho's body, pierced by branches of a leafless tree, surrounded by other leafless trees. My eyes grew wide with panic.

"Akari-taicho!" I bolted awake, panting.

_That better not have been your doing._ I said in my head.

_**Your nightmares are beyond my control Lelouch.**_ It responded.

It had been around a year since Hoshima Treva was declared a wanted criminal and search parties were sent out. Akari-taicho's death was finally confirmed to the other captains. There was a lot of grieving to be had. Homura-fukutaicho never really seemed to recover from the incident. Whenever I would see her she always seemed distracted. She was doing her best to keep the squad together, but she kept passing a lot of responsibility onto the lower seats like Aloman-senpai.

_Why do I keep having them? _I asked my Zanpakuto. _I thought I awakened when I came to accept my true nature._

_**Have you truly accepted it Lelouch?**_My sword asked me. _**One instance of using your Geass, to honor your captain and catch a criminal, have you truly awoken? You still have yet to come visit me.**_

_It's bad enough you sound like C.C. _I told my Zanpakuto. _Do you have to act like her too._

My Zanpakuto laughed. _**I was given personality and form by your memories, thoughts and actions. It is this woman you call C.C who gave you the first step to shape your destiny. To help you along that path, I decided to become more like the one who started you on it.**_

_Do you look like her too? _I asked, slightly annoyed with the spirit now.

_**Why don't you come visit me and find out?**_ She asked. If my Zanpakuto sounded female, I might as well refer to it as such.

_Perhaps I will, in time. _I cut off communication with my Zanpakuto and headed for Homura-fukutaicho's office. I had some paperwork for her that I finished the night before that I didn't have the energy to bring to her when I finished it. When I arrived in her office though, she wasn't there. I decided to go to her bedroom. The door was open so I walked straight in. Homura-fukutaicho was packing a suitcase. She stopped and looked straight at me

"Oh…Lelouch…I…" she attempted to hide the suitcase by shutting it and sitting on it. "What are you doing here?"

"Paperwork, but…what are you doing with that suitcase?"

"I'm…going on a trip." She covered her mouth with her sleeve again.

"Homura-fukutaicho, after everything we've been through I don't think I deserved to be lied to." I said to her.

"Damn it why do you have to be so silver tongued?" she exasperated. She leapt to her feet and approached me. "Lelouch…I…I don't know how to tell you this, but…I suppose I'll just give it to you straight. I'm leaving the Gotei to pursue Hoshima…and I'm not coming back."

"So you're running away?" I asked, displeased.

"I won't leave the hunt to the Onmitsukido. When Hoshima is found I want to be there. I owe Mari-sama that much." she said with a fierce gaze.

"I know about you and her by the way." I told Homura-fukutaicho.

"You…you know about us?" Homura-fukutaicho blushed.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, that's between you and her. However, if you and Akari-taicho were really that close what would she think if she saw you running away?" I asked Homura-fukutaicho.

"But I would never be allowed to…"

"I can put a good word in for you with Yoruichi." I told Homura-fukutaicho.

"Do you really think she'll listen. You're a 20th seat. Acquaintances or not…"

"I'm a 20th seat that graduated from the top of his class in Kido and academics, drafted a plan to eliminate seven gillians, survived an encounter with a Vasdo Lordes long enough so that the captain could show up and take command of the battle, and managed to get into a division that was supposed to be closed off without violence and managed to hold down the fort long enough for my Vice-Captain and the Head Captain to arrive." I reminded Homura-fukutaicho. _If it really comes down to it I'll use my Geass. Homura-fukutaicho deserves to fight for Akari-taicho's honor without having to resort to abandoning the Gotei. She should be allowed to develop, learn Bankai and lead in our captain's stead. From what I know about Akari-taicho that is what she would want._

"If you're going to put in a good word for me with Yoruichi tell her to find me at her house's manor grounds. If I don't hear from her by the end of the day I am leaving on my own. Whether that happens or not," she handed me a stapled sheet of paperwork, "This is yours."

I looked at the sheets. They formed a promotion certificate. I was being promoted and moved to the 2nd Division as the 18th seat.

"I'm being sent to another division?" I asked.

"I was prepared to leave without a trace. The Head Captain would surely know why I left. You would be considered involved in helping me desert and incarcerated. To prevent that, I wanted to put you in another division. Given your tactical mind and information gathering prowess I thought to give you to Yoruichi." Homura-fukutaicho told me. "With your plan though, Yoruichi may be more inclined to listen to one of her own squad members."

"I'll be sure to speak with Yoruichi." I promised Homura-fukutaicho. "I won't let you down. I owe you and Akari-taicho that much." I looked slightly sorrowful. "You two were good to me. You gave me the foothold I needed to fulfill the goals I set out for myself. I am grateful. I grabbed my upper right arm with my left hand and massaged it. I looked down and away from Homura-fukutaicho. "I just wish…there was more I could do for the both of you."

Homura-fukutaicho grabbed the sides of my face and made me look at her. "It's ok Lelouch. You've done enough for now. I've really enjoyed having you in the division, but it's time for both of us to move on." She let go of my face and lookd directly at me. "This will probably be the last time we will ever see each other so I want you to listen to the last words I have to give you. Thank you. What you have offered to do for me, even though I did not ask nor care to ask for it means a lot to me. I think I now see what Mari-sama saw in you." She reached her hand behind my head and brought my lips to hers. I was surprised, but the surprise was that she went both ways given her relationship with Akari-taicho.

When she broke away I was unsure what to do. I had no idea Homura-fukutaicho felt this way about me. I contemplated saying something, but I decided that if I admitted to feeling anything for her, it would only make it harder for her to leave. This was the last time she would see me, so she obviously wanted to take what she could and go. That was something I could understand.

My Vice-captain walked past me and headed for the door. She stopped at the doorway and turned to look at me. "Goodbye Lelouch. I hope fate is kinder to you than it has been to me." She then looked forward and walked out of her room, belongings in hand.

I stood there for a few moments before touching two fingers to my lips. I let my arms hang out at my sides and looked at the open doorway. I spoke two words. Two words I should've said before my Vice-Captain left my sight. "Farewell…Yuna."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Again, I, Draconichero, have control of the author's notes so that deadpool doesn't kill the mood. So yes, Lelouch has potentially awoken to become his usual self. The death of his captain has pushed him into using the Geass and becoming more like his old self. He is no longer afraid to use Geass, even contemplating using it on Yoruichi just to help Yuna. It also turns out that Yuna actually does, in fact, like Lelouch. Anyway, now that the Captain of 10****th**** and 3****rd**** are gone it is time the clock ticks forward towards a familiar Bleach plot: the Pendulum arc. Till next time folks)**


	10. Lelouch's New Beginnings

**(A/N: Hey folks Deadpool here. So I'm sure all of you who liked Mari and Yuna were really saddened to see them both disappear. I have one thing to say about that: GET OVER IT! They're fictional characters in a fanfictional world written by a college student. However, I do admit I would've loved to have seen some awesome Yuri scenes. I don't care that Lelouch is the main character. Yuri is way better than that pompous, low stamina brainiac. Not to be confused with a certain voice actor or a badass, though much less badass than me, protagonist in a game for the Xbox360. Which is way better than the PS3 and anyone who says otherwise earns a bullet to the face! Anyway enjoy the chapter folks)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch's pov<strong>

I went back to my room and packed up my things and made my way to the second division.

I was rather thankful for the Soul Society's circular build for the division territories. I would've rather been at Unohana's mercy than drag my trunk through eight division territories as opposed to five…ok maybe I wouldn't rather have that, but I'm still grateful for the circular build nonetheless.

When I arrived at the 2nd Division that afternoon I handed my promotion papers to the division watch who brought me to a low rising, traditional Japanese style looking hovel that would serve as my new living quarters.

I didn't spend time settling in. I'd do that later. I didn't want to keep Yoruichi waiting. I simply parked my trunk in my room, searched my desk for a division map and headed for the division meeting room.

Upon arrival I presented my promotion papers to the guard standing in front of the meeting room. He opened the door and allowed me to step inside. Upon doing so, some of the members, most likely those who were below my rank, rose to their feet, and bowed low. I sat down on an empty cushion in the middle of the meeting room on my knees, facing Yoruichi. She was leaning on one of her hands in a very low rising recliner when I walked in, but sat up and folded her arms when I sat down.

"You all can sit now." She told the standing members. Once they were seated she addressed me. "Good to see you Lelouch. You're early. I didn't think you'd be here for another twenty minutes."

"I did not want to keep you waiting." I bowed my head. "However, if I am early, why is everyone assembled?"

"Oh most of them only arrived five minutes ago. I told everyone to be here early just in case of this kind of development." She responded. "But since you're here we can start the induction ceremony now." Yoruichi sat up straight and put her arms on the armrests. She looked directly at me. "Lamperouge Lelouch, as a seated officer in the second division you will be required to uphold second division protocol and procedure. Your former division matters not in the eyes of our rules and regulations. Do you understand this?"

"I do." I answered.

"You are the responsibility and representative of the second division. Your actions reflect upon the squad as a whole. Will you always act upon the interests of the squad as a whole and cast aside selfish desires?" Yoruichi asked me.

"I will." I responded. _I can promise such things now, but if I have to make decisions based upon my own wants and needs there's always manipulation, coercion and of course: Geass._

"Well, all right then. Welcome to the squad." Yoruichi said casually.

I picked up my head. "Wait that's it?" I asked. _Akari-taicho gave a whole speech when I was a newcomer._

Yoruichi scratched her head. "I think there's a whole bunch of other wordy speeches and stuff I'm supposed to say." She folded her arms and smiled. "But it's not that important. Let me introduce you to the members of the division you'll need to know. There's me of course, as I'm the captain, but there's also," she gestured to a large man with a coif hairstyle off to my riht. His hair color was a light brown, "Omaeda Marenoshin, my vice-captain."

"Hmph." He snorted.

Yoruichi gestured to blonde guy with bed hair on my left, right next to her. "This is Urahara Kisuke, my 3rd seat. I don't know if you remember when we mentioned him at that chance meeting you had with me and the other captains."

_I see so that's Urahara-senpai is it?_ I examined him.

"Nice to meet you Lelouch." He smiled kindly at me. "I've heard a lot about you from Yoruichi. I look forward to working with you."

"Likewise." I grinned.

Yoruichi gestured to the man closest to the low rising steps that led up to her chair on my left. He had thick, lime green hair that was similar in style to Hoshima Treva's hairstyle, only that it more controlled, a lot thicker, and covered his other left eye whereas Hoshima's hair covered his right. "This is Lusca Stefan, my 4th seat."

"A pleasure." He greeted pleasantly.

"Same." I nodded.

Yoruichi gestured to a woman across from Lusca-senpai. She had chestnut brown hair, tied up into a bun, and bright green eyes. She was wearing a facemask. "This is Otamachi Kendra, my 5th seat."

"An honor to meet you Lamperouge Lelouch." Otamachi-senpai said to me.

"Arigato, Otamachi-senpai." I responded.

Yoruichi pointed behind me and I saw her finger was indicating a Soul Reaper with short, wild black hair. "That is Samakura Yosei, 17th Seat and your direct superior." She introduced to me.

Samakura-senpai nodded. "If you ever have a problem, do not hesitate to speak with me." He told me.

"Thank you." I told him. "I'll be sure to take you up on that offer if I need it."

"Huh, that's odd." I heard Yoruichi say.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was going to introduce you to your direct subordinate but she…"

"Ah! I'm sorry I'm late!" I heard a whine come from the door. I turned around to see a young girl, garbed in a Shihakusho, wearing a facemask like the Onmitsukido, but not the hood and instead having emerald green hair tied into a ponytail, walk into the room. She started panicking. "Ah taicho, I'm sorry I know you told me to be here early! I'm really sorry! I overslept and then I tried to get here as fast as I could, but I tripped and I had to get bandages and…"

"Naomi." Yoruichi raised her voice loud enough to be heard.

"Yes?" the girl behind me stopped babbling immediately.

"Take your seat, it's ok. I'll let it slide just this once. If you had been too late to meet your new superior you would've been in trouble though." Yoruichi smiled.

"Yes taicho." Naomi hopped over to an empty cushion.

"Anyway Lelouch," Yoruichi said to me, "the girl who just came in is Libra Naomi, she is one of the 19th seats in the squad and she is your direct subordinate. If you need anything taken care of you just ask her ok?"

_Having total authoritative power over someone? I like this new position already._ I grinned deviously inside, but showed a kind smile outside. "I'll be sure to use her effectively." I said. I turned towards Naomi. "You'll be cooperative won't you?" I asked her.

She bowed her head sharply. "You can count on me senpai." She told me.

"And last but not least," Yoruichi stated gesturing to a woman sitting across from Lusca-senpai, "The leader of my personal guard, Soifon, whom you've already met."

"Hello again, Lamperouge Lelouch," Soifon-senpai said to me.

"Helo again to you too Soifon-senpai," I greeted.

"Anyway now that that's out of the way." Yoruichi said, rising to her feet. "Let's eat!"

At the banquet I waited until the mob at the buffet table died down before loading up my own plate. I kept an eye on the other people there, taking notice that wherever Yoruichi went that Soifon-senpai was always close behind. I'd never get Yoruichi one on one at this rate to talk to her about Yuna. I didn't want to use Geass here, not in such a crowded area. No, this matter called for something a little less drastic. I went up to the punch bowl and took note of the pinkish liquid swimming around in it along with the ice cubes. I then went up to the bar and asked for a cocktail version of whatever was in the punch bowl. One of the greatest advantages of Soul Society was that no ID was necessary for consuming alcohol since everyone was older than they looked. I then went over to the punch bowl and got my own cup of it and approached Soifon who was watching Yoruichi eat as she stood a few feet back. It was enough that she wasn't in Yoruichi's personal space, but it was close enough that she had a clear view of the table and so that she and Yoruichi could communicate.

"Honestly Soifon," I heard Yoruichi say as I drew, "You need to stop being so fixated on me. It's a party, go and have some fun. Dance a little."

"I cannot." Soifon said stubbornly. "I must make sure you are not harmed or endangered in any way Yoruichi-sama."

Yoruichi sighed frustratingly. "Well I guess it's like I said, I didn't put you in charge because of your mannerisms. If you want to waste your time watching me that's your business, but at least have something to eat."

I heard Soifon-senpai's stomach growl on cue. "I could get something for her." I said.

"That's very kind of you Lelouch." Yoruichi laughed.

"Speaking of which Soifon you look thirsty." I said and handed off to her the spiked cocktail. "Here."

"I…thank you." She accepted it gracefully.

_I knew it. _I grinned. _She's too focused on Yoruichi to think that anyone would ever target her. But to go for the throat you need to remove the neck guard first. _

Soifon took a sip, only to gulp down the rest of the cocktail. From the way she began swaying it was obvious that she did not handle alcohol well. "Yoruichi-sama." She said.

"Yes Soifon?" Yoruichi asked.

"I'm," Soifon-senpai hiccupped, "switching out." She haphazardly pointed to me. "My replacement is here."

"Um…ok…" Yoruichi was trying not to laugh. "Go have fun." Soifon-senpai headed for the dance floor almost immediately.

I sat down at the table.

"Remind me to try that next time Soifon wants to be too stubborn to enjoy herself." Yoruichi said to me.

"I take it you don't object." I said.

"Nah," Yoruichi waved her hand, "It's a party, Soifon needs to enjoy herself for once. Normally I'm the one who gets massively drunk and she's the one treating my hangover. It'll be an interesting change for things to be the other way around for once. Of course I doubt you gave her that cocktail out of the good of your heart though. You wanted to talk to me about something obviously. Something you didn't want Soifon overhearing."

I nodded and leaned forward, "It's about Homura-fukutaicho." I could call her Yuna in my head or in a familiar environment, but I knew it would look weird if all of a sudden I started calling my former vice-captain by her given name, to another captain.

"This is about the search for Hoshima isn't it?" Yoruichi asked.

"Homura-fukutaiho plans to desert the Gotei and look for him." I said to her. "I was hoping you could authorize allowing her to go with the Onmitsukido. That way she can legally go after the man who indirectly caused our captain's death."

"Doing that would cause the tenth division to be without a captain or a vice-captain though." Yoruichi folded her arms and looked down.

"It doesn't matter what you do, Yu…Homura-fukutaicho left with a suitcase this morning, but I am here so I am no longer responsible for not reporting her actions." I told Yoruichi.

"I see someone's done their research. No matter what you tell me it's impermissible as testimony if I were to drag you to Central Forty Six unless you gave it to me in writing. So even though you know about Yuna's desertion I can't reprimand you or turn you in." Yoruichi smirked. "I like a subordinate who's clever."

"You're too kind." I smiled. I went back to showing a sense of urgency. "But back to the matter at hand. I would really appreciate allowing Homura-fukutaicho to go after Hoshima Treva and have the option of coming back here when the search is over or grows cold and possibly take over the division as its new captain, which I'm sure is what Akari-taicho would've wanted."

"You said Yuna left with a suitcase. Did she tell you where she was going?" Yoruichi asked me.

"If you want that information, promise me and prove to me that your promise is an honest one that you will sign off on allowing Homura-fukutaicho to join the search." I bargained.

"You know I can give you a direct order." She reminded me.

"Come now, is that necessary? You're a reasonable woman, would you deny a Vice-Captain her desire for revenge. Akari-taicho and Homura-fukutaicho were closer than most would think. Homura-fukutaicho is doing this not as Akari-taicho's subordinate. She's doing this out of honor for the woman she loves." I told her.

"Loves?" Yoruichi was surprised. "You mean Mari and Yuna were…"

"They were indeed. Both confirmed it to me. Akari-taicho put a lot of faith in me. She offered me a seated officer's position so I could help her with this problem with Hoshima Treva." Hostility built within me. "Unfortunately she died before I could be of direct use to her. Homura-fukutaicho deserves to be able to exact justice on the memory of our fallen captain." Yoruichi and I locked mental horns momentarily. She stared at me as if examining my willpower and determination. I stared at her fiercely, trying to intimidate her into seeing my side of things.

"Ok, I can see you're really fired up over this. I'll let Yuna go after Hoshima. Mari was a good friend of mine. The least I can do is see to it that her partner is allowed to seek the closure she desires." Yoruichi said after a period of silence between us.

I bowed my head as close to the table as I could. "Thank you Yoruichi. Thank you."

"Like I said, it's no problem. However, don't think I'm going to let you get away with talking to me like you were." She smirked.

"I will accept whatever punishment you wish to give me." I submitted.

"Who said I was going to punish you?" Yoruichi asked.

I raised my head up. "Huh?"

"I said don't think I was going to let you off the hook. I never said I wasn't actually going to do that. I'll let it slide considering it was for good reason. I'm reasonable enough that I can see past violation of protocol for a good cause." She wagged her finger.

I was confused. "But what about all that stuff you said earlier about looking out for the good of the squad as a whole."

"Oh that." She looked to the side. "That's just some mumbo-jumbo I have to say every time there's an induction ceremony. It's just words."

"What?" Now I was bothered.

"Oh calm down Lelouch. What kind of captain is so rule driven that they have to be so black and white with how things are run around here? Well…maybe Ginrei and Kensei are like that, but I'm not going to be grilling my subordinates over little misdemeanors like respect."

"Aren't you a noble though?" I asked.

"So?" she shrugged.

I smiled. It wasn't a grin or a smirk, but a genuine smile. I liked Yoruichi…well her attitude anyway. Hirako-taicho called her crazy and I could certainly see where he was getting the notion of that from, but Yoruichi seemed like she was just trying to have fun with her job. I kind of admired that. When I was Zero I treated everything like it was a game despite all the death and destruction going on around me. Yoruichi was like that except she wasn't as internally corrupted as I was.

_Still, all of us have scars she can't be perfect. I wonder what she might have in her past she doesn't look back on fondly. Or perhaps there are no wounds for scars to form over yet._

"So now that I've agreed. Where is she?" Yoruichi asked.

"She said she'll be waiting for you on your house's grounds." I told her.

"All right then. I'll go get her after the party to let her know she's authorized. In the meantime," Yoruichi got up got behind me and grabbed my shoulder. "Let's hit the dance floor."

_Dance?_ "Uh…no…that's ok…" I tried to excuse myself. "I'm not much of a dancer."

"Aw c'mon it'll be fun. Dance with me." She began yanking me to the dance floor.

"But I don't know how to dance!" I complained as she dragged me to the dance floor.

Thankfully I didn't wind embarrassing myself. Before Yoruichi and I took one step out into the open it turned out Soifon was worse at handling her alcohol than anyone could've thought. In other words: she was kind of making a scene.

She was in the center of the dance floor, in a fetal position, sobbing so loudly you would've thought she was in severe pain.

Yoruichi suddenly took on a serious attitude the likes of which I'd never seen her be in before. "What happened here?" she asked.

"No one knows, one minute Soifon was out here shouting orders for punch cocktails and the next minute she was on the ground sobbing uncontrollably and muttering to herself." Omaeda-fukutaicho told Yoruichi.

"Everyone go back to what you were doing. I want no rumors spread and this incident does not leave this room." She ordered.

"Yes captain!" all of the division members, including myself, responded. Everyone went about their business as if nothing was wrong. Most everyone assumed that Yoruichi had the situation under control. I still watched. I had never seen Yoruichi been so serious before and I was curious to see this incident finished through to the end. Not to mention it was my fault Soifon was drunk in the first place. The only other person watching the situation resolve itself was Urahara-senpai.

Yoruichi knelt down beside Soifon. "Hey, hey, Little Bee, don't cry." She told Soifon.

_Little Bee? She has a nickname for her? _I continued to watch Yoruichi intently.

Whatever Soifon said I didn't hear her, but I think Yoruichi did. "Oh Little Bee, don't be silly. I don't think that about you."

There was a pause and Soifon mumbled again.

Yoruichi spoke after she was done. "You silly girl. Come here." Yoruichi wrapped her arms around Soifon and then picked her up in her arms, cradling her as one would a child. Her care for her guard captain seemed almost motherly. "Come on, it's late and it's past your bedtime. When you wake up tomorrow I'll be right at your side. No one's going to hurt you or me ok. We're inseparable you and I."

"Ok." I finally heard Soifon mumble something I could recognize.

Yoruichi walked past me, still holding Soifon. She stopped when she stood next to me. "Lelouch, don't think this is your fault. Neither of us could've predicted this would happen."

"Is she going to be ok?" I asked. I really was kind of concerned. All I had meant was to get Soifon out of the way so I could help Yuna. I hadn't meant to cause a scene like this.

Yoruichi smiled. "She'll be just fine. She just needs a good night's rest. Don't let this bother you ok. Just enjoy yourself."

"Ok." I grinned and went back to having a good time.

Everything was relatively normal after that. Urahara-senpai challenged Omaeda-fukutaicho to a drinking game. They'd name a Rukongai district or noble house and if they had never been to said house or district they had to take a drink.

Urahara-senpai won after Omaeda-fukutaicho took his 46th drink to Urahara-senpai's 76 shots. How a man handles so many drinks and doesn't get nearly half as drunk as Soifon had been was beyond me.

I had to politely turn down Naomi's request for me to dance with her. I made the excuse that after the incident earlier I wasn't in a dancing mood. She was understandably disappointed, but she didn't push the issue.

I managed to get a chance to talk with Samakura-senpai. He was easier to get to know than Vera-senpai was. This was mostly due to the reason that the guy actually talked. As we chatted I grew to understand what drove him. He was very honor driven and honor bound. He reminded me of a samurai from old Japanese folklore. I was able to deduce that due to his attachment to his honor code that he would be easy to manipulate to my advantage. If a situation arose where disobeying orders from higher up would be more honorable than following them he'd disobey orders without any question.

I also had a chance to talk to Lucas-senpai. I learned from him that the top five seats of the division each had special jobs with connection to the Onmitsukido. Yoruichi, the captain, was in charge of the executive militia, of which Soifon was currently the head of the militia itself. According to Lusca-senpai that ever since the Onmitsukido gained closeness with the 2nd Division that it was the head of the executive militia and not the squad's vice-captain that assumed command of the division in the captain's absence.

_That explains why Soifon is always on Yoruichi's tail. She has more responsibility for the squad than Omaea-fukutaicho does._ I thought to myself. _That also explains a great deal as to why Yoruichi cares so much about her._

Lusca-senpai explained to me the other four branches of the Onmitsukido and who ran them. Omaeda-fukutaicho was in charge of the patrol unit. This was the unit that went out on reconnaissance to find and locate persons and places of interest. Currently both the patrol unit and the executive militia were out to find Hoshima Treva.

Urahara-senpai, as the squad's 3rd seat, was the head of the Detention unit. The detention unit had the responsibility for watching over all of the captured criminals of the Soul Society. They also investigate persons of interest and if they believe the person to be a danger they arrest and incarcerate them in the maggot's nest. According to Lusca-senpai, Akari-taicho had approached Urahara-senpai a few times about Hoshima Treva, but the detention unit was unable to turn up anything that was incriminating enough to warrant locking a captain in the maggot's nest. However most of Akari-taicho's evidence was partly in thanks to Urahara-senpai. I decided to thank him later in helping Akari-taicho.

Otamachi-senpai, and any 5th seat after or before her, had the job of commanding the Reversal Counter Force. They were in charge of spreading information across the Seireitai between divisions and squad members, especially during times of war. I asked Lusca-senpai what he meant by 'times of war'. He explained that sometimes there were uprisings when members of the Rukongai civilians became an endangerment to others, taking prisoners and sometimes launching attacks on the Seireitai. He also said sometimes noble houses decided they were 'above' the authority of the Gotei and sometimes tried to supersede it. How he described it reminded me of the philosophy of how you sometimes you have to cut out a part to prevent it from infecting the whole. However it also made the Gotei seem ruthless and ruling with an iron grip. It sounded like being a traitor to the Gotei 13 made you an enemy and your right to live was practically rescinded.

_Yet another policy I'll have to change. _I decided.

I noticed that Lusca-senpai had failed to mention what his duty in the Onmitsukido was. Lusca-senpai explained that his duty was the most secretive and special of the entire Onmitsukido. He said that Otamachi-senpai often envied his job. His unit was called the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Unit. They were very few in number and they were considered the shadow unit of the Onmitsukido. The Central Forty Six limited the unit size to prevent issues within the unit from rising. The STRU, as Lusca-senpai called it, was allowed to go anywhere or do anything so long as they reported to him, Yoruichi, the Captain Commander or Central Forty Six first. They were never saddled by red tape and could act without delay. To dispatch them required a commander who didn't abuse having authority over troops with such low accountability. Lusca-senpai said that his unit could be ordered to kill someone on grounds not much larger than the fact that Lusca-senpai didn't like them and the only one held accountable would be him and he could get off the hook by filling out a report contradictory to whatever verbal orders he gave. He could forge evidence even and Central Forty Six wouldn't even bat an eyelash.

He said he was more honored to have his position than he would if he were vice-captain.

"Being in charge of the STRU is more vital to the squad than being the vice-captain, without having a 4th seat with a good head on his or her shoulders, the squad could fall apart. I can reprimand my men for acting without orders against something I didn't ask be done, but if I give an order no one is held accountable."

Lusca-senpai, after talking with him really seemed like he meant what he said, but after the incident with Hoshima Treva I decided that I'd take anything anyone said with a grain of salt without seeing their words put into action.

After talking with Lusca-senpai I was interested in seeing what Otamachi-senpai might be up to. I found her sitting at the bar drinking punch. I knew it was her. Even though she was letting her hair hang out long and she wasn't wearing her face mask, her green eyes were unmistakable.

"Is that the cocktail or the drink?" I asked as I sat down in the chair next to her.

"Care to find out?" she joked.

"I'll pass." I answered.

"So what can I do for you Lamperouge?" she asked. The fact that she was calling me by my surname meant she either respected me or was unfamiliar with me. Considering her seat number I figured it was most likely the latter.

"Just trying to get to know key personnel." I answered honestly. I decided to open the conversation with something Lusca-senpai had mentioned. "I hear your envious of Lusca-senpai's position."

"I am." She answered.

"Care to share your reasons?" I asked.

"Sure it's not like it's a big secret." She answered. "It's not like I don't enjoy being in charge of communications it's just that I've always wanted to be able to have the kind of authority to act without going through procedure first. I'm extremely proficient in Shunpo. I'm second to only the captain in our division, so I guess that's why she put me in charge of the communications division when my skill increased."

"Why does having the ability to act without delay appeal to you?" I asked.

Her face hardened. "My older sister, Takiko, was a Soul Reaper."

"Was? You mean she…"

Kendra nodded sadly, "She was killed in action during a mission. She had formally sent a request for backup, but policies and procedures prevented reinforcements from arriving in time. When they arrived her entire unit, including her, was wiped out."

"It sounds like an incident like that would be kept under wraps. How did you find out what happened?" I asked.

"You came from tenth division. Did no one ever mention Takiko?" I asked.

I shook my head.

Kendra sighed sadly. "Takiko used to be the 8th seat of your former division. Yoruichi and Akari-taicho were friends so I asked Yoruichi if she knew anything about what happened. At the time of her death, I was still in the academy."

"It must've been hard for you." I told Otamachi-senpai.

She nodded in agreement. "And so, I want to make sure nothing like my sister ever happens again. I can't let red tape be what separates a good soldier from life and death. You of all people can understand right?"

I thought about that. She made a good point. If the STRU had managed to get on the scene perhaps Akari-taicho might still be with us.

"I know it's not a perfectly similarity since Akari-taicho made it out soon enough to protect you and the others, but…"

"Hey it's ok," I said, "You don't have to explain yourself to me. I'm the newcomer it should be the other way around."

Otamachi-senpai smiled at me. "Thank you Lamperouge-kun."

"You know…you don't have to be so formal. I'm under you so…"

"I know about your accomplishments. My calling of you in such a formal way is a sign of respect. Do you know any other 20th seats with your track record?" she asked.

I smirked and chuckled.

Otamachi-senpai looked around. "Looks like the party's dying down." She got off the barstool. "We should probably turn ourselves in for the night."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah and I still haven't unpacked my things." I remembered.

"Well you better get right on that." Otamachi-senpai laughed.

"Yeah." I nodded.

I returned to my room and set up my living quarters to how I wanted them. I also noticed there was a note on my desk. It was bound together with a red ribbon. I unraveled it and read it.

_Dear Lelouch,_

_Thank you for speaking with Yoruichi. By the time you read this I will be out in Rukongai with the Onmitsukido tracking down Hoshima. He won't escape justice. I'll make sure of it. Mari-sama will be avenged. I want to thank you again for everything you've done for me and the tenth division. I hope someday to come back and perhaps take command in Mari-sama's place. I know she would want that. About what I did to you before I left, please do not harp on it. I've grown fond of you these last five years. I will tell you here: I like you and if I return, and you haven't found someone you like in my absence, I would want to know how you feel about me. It's a selfish request, please do not keep yourself single on my account, I don't want that for you. I want you to be happy. Farewell and good luck_

_Yours truly,_

_Yuna _

She drew a little heart next to her name. I was glad to know that she was doing well. I didn't have to question how the letter got to me so fast. The Onmitsukido or Yoruichi probably hand delivered it at Yuna's request.

I put the letter in my lockbox as a keepsake yawned and stretched and then settled down in my bed. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Hey any chance I could get some of that punch cocktail? *punch cocktail poofs into existence* Sweet. So yeah now your favorite bish Lelouch is in the 2****nd**** Division and he's met up with a new crowd. Also it seems Alex has Mass Effect on the brain with regards to coming up with the other unit. Xbox360 rules mothafuckers! I wish I could meet Commander Shepard, preferably the female one. I'd be a great addition to the Normandy's crew. I'd be much more useful than that scientist trying to be a soldier Mordin, and what I wouldn't give to see what Tali is hiding under that helmet of hers. What? What do you mean I'm off subject? My transitions are perfect. That's it you've been asking for this for a long time *bullet hell is rained upon Deadpool's advisor* Alex you might want to get a new advisor, he came down with a Metal Gear Awesome type heart attack.)**


	11. Lelouch's Zanpakuto

**(A/N: You wanna know why this was delayed? Alex was playing Yu-gi-oh. Yeah you read that right Yu-gi-oh. Who DOES that anymore? The card game sucks. The show doesn't even have Yugi in it anymore. The only thing that's good about that series anymore is its Abridged Series and Dan Green's legacy. Anyway enjoy your chapter fanfic nerds)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch's pov<strong>

I woke up, yawned and stretched. I hadn't had a good night's sleep like that one in a while. It's been about two years since I joined the 2nd Division. I haven't had that recurring nightmare of mine in a while and three weeks ago a new captain was appointed to lead the 3rd Division. His name is Otoribashi Rojuro. The captains call him Rose for short. I get most of my daily news from the Seireitai Communication. The rest of it comes from whatever gossip I can squeeze out of Yoruichi or Urahara-san. He gave me permission to address him less formally. Urahara-san and Yoruichi both have a lackadaisical attitude about them, but that doesn't stop them from doing their job, or doing it properly despite what Soifon-senpai might think.

I haven't heard from Yuna in the time I've been here either save that first night. Either she's too busy to write, or she doesn't want me involved in any danger. Perhaps it's for the best. Speaking of being too busy, Urahara-san is always saying how he and I should have a friendly game of chess, but he always seems to be busy with something, or fast asleep, every time a good opportunity for me arises.

I check my desk for finished paperwork before heading out the door, fasten my Zanpakuto to my waist, and walk out. Every morning I get into the habit of examining the Squad Bulletin Board for assignments. The board is organized by seat number. Any division member can take any assignment of his or her rank or up to three ranks below or one rank above. Or they can assign a lower seated member that is four or five ranks below them an assignment or go on an assignment two ranks above them with their direct superior and only by permission of their direct superior's direct superior. In the time I've been here only two particular assignments ever caught my eye for my rank. A lot of the assignments tend to go to the 11th, 10th and 9th seats.

Today there was nothing of particular interest so I stopped by my second destination of the day: the box office. Despite showing little to none herself, Yoruichi had a very organized box office to give the proper division members and seated officers the proper paperwork. I got cut a break with a short line only to find out that I didn't have any paperwork assigned to me at all today. I asked three times to make certain that I there wasn't an error or something similar. I walked out of the box office now at a loss with what to do. Normally I'd receive my paperwork, do it, get something to eat, check up on Naomi to make sure she was doing her job, get a copy of the daily news, read it, and by that time it was usually the middle of the afternoon and I'd spend time until evening enhancing my physical fitness, practicing Kido and getting better at Shunpo.

I then realized I had a golden opportunity for something I had wanted to attempt, but never had the time or the energy to do in two years.

I went back to my dorm, sat down outside it, just to make sure nothing got trashed inside and withdrew my Zanpakuto from its sheathe. I looked at the blade, seeing my eyes reflected in the metal. _It's either now or never. _I told myself.

I sat down and folded my Zanpakuto across my lap. I emptied my mind of thoughts and focused on breathing until I could do nothing except let my mind freely wander. I wasn't sure what to expect. Every time, up until Akari-taicho's death, that I had tried to enter my inner world all I would get is a montage of memories and then be thrust awake. I had never seen my inner world or my Zanpakuto before. I was determined to enter this time.

I could feel my eyes wanting to open. I blinked a few times. My surroundings were not that of the division grounds. Beneath me the floor was mapped out like a chess board and all around me were pillars and there were giant chess pieces, as tall as skyscrapers, surrounding me. They were not in their starting spots, but rather scattered about the area. I could tell because I was standing next to a white knight and two squares away to my right was a black pawn. This was my inner world. I was in.

"So you've finally come." I heard a voice echo from behind me. I turned around. A figure began to march forward, but it was too far away for me to make it out. It began to draw closer until I could see who it was. My eyes widened when I recognized the figure.

"No that's impossible!" Standing before me was Zero, but I'm Zero…well Suzaku's Zero now but even so.

"Now how is it impossible?" Zero asked me.

"There are only two people who should be here my Zanpakuto spirit and me. You are obviously neither. Who are you?" I demanded to know.

Zero chuckled to himself. "Didn't you once say that Zero was a symbol not a being? My identity is void. I am not a man or machine, nor something in between. I am not even alive. I am inside your head. What am i?"

"Don't play games with me." I grit my teeth.

"Oh come now Lelouch Vi Britannia play along. You normally love riddles." Zero chuckled.

I grunted and decided to play along for now. "You're an idea."

Zero clapped slowly. "Very good. Here's another. I have no limit, no beginning and no end. I exist in all beings, but I vary size. What am I?"

I took a moment to think and then answered. "Knowledge."

"That's two for two. One more. I have no body, but I take a form. I am not dead, but I've been born. Some claim to see me, some actually can. This riddle is over. Now name what I am."

"The answer is simple. You're a spirit." I answered.

"That's right." Zero took a few steps forward. "I believe the time has come at last." Zero reached up and spread apart the uniform's cape, revealing the outfit to be red, not blue as I had worn it. "To discard my mask." Zero's fingertips touched the visor on the uniform's helmet. "So that you can see." Zero began to remove the helmet. Zero's voice became the voice I had always heard my Zanpakuto speak in as she said. "My true identity." A bright light flashed. When it died down my Zanpakuto spirit stood before me. She was still wearing an outfit similar to my Zero outfit, but it was clay red not royal blue. She was holding the helmet under her arm. Her hair was styled similar to C.C's, but her hair was strawberry red. I could see the color of her eyes, they were Olive Green.

"So tell me, what was the point of all that?" I asked.

"To test you." She told me. "I had to make sure you were still as clever as you always have been."

"You still don't think I've awoken do you. You still don't trust me." I said.

"Now that is a rude thing to say." My Zanpakuto replied. "When did I ever say that I did not trust you?"

"Then tell me your name." I said.

"As you wish. I am " A high pitched tone, like a high frequency tuning fork cranked up to a really high volume sounded through the area, drowning out my Zanpakuto's words when she said her name.

"As I figured. I can't hear you say your name." I said.

"Any why is that my fault?" she asked. "As I recall from your readings, it is the Soul Reaper's fault if they can't hear the name of their Zanpakuto."

"I thought all I had to do was realize who I truly am." I said, getting irritated.

"You do, but you have yet to do that. As I told you before one instance of using the Geass to speed up the process of gaining honor for your captain is not enough. It's a step in the right direction, but it's not enough." My Zanpakuto responded.

"Why are you pushing me in that direction?" I demanded to know.

"Who says I'm pushing you?" she asked.

I mocked her. "Use Geass. Remember who you are."

"They're just words Lelouch. It's your choice whether or not to listen to them." My Zanpakuto said now staring up at the nonexistent ceiling above us and playing catch with her helmet.

"Then let's try this from a different angle. Do you know why I can't hear your name?" I asked.

She stopped playing catch and looked directly at me. "I do." She answered.

There was a pause. _I hate word games. _I thought. "What is the reason or are the reasons why I can't hear your name?" I asked.

"A question for a question an answer for an answer." She replied.

"What?" I asked.

"It's a game Lelouch or don't you like games?" she asked.

"So now we're playing a game?" I asked. "What happened to the answer to my question?"

"I think if you play this game to get the answers to your questions it's much more fun, don't you think?" she asked.

_Why is she replying in questions every time? Wait what did she say earlier? A question for a question an answer for an answer? _I thought about this for a minute to understand the rules of her little game. "No I don't, so will you answer my question earlier?"

"A pity, now which question was that again?" she replied.

"What is the reason or are the reasons why I can't hear your name?"

"Lelouch, did you enjoy being manipulative and underhanded when you masqueraded in this outfit that I wear?"

"What do you think?" I turned the question on her.

"I think you enjoyed it, don't you agree?" she asked.

I was growing rather wearing of this guessing game. "No I don't agree, what does that have to do with anything?"

"I beg to differ, and I believe it was you who wanted to know why you couldn't hear my name yes?"

"True, but…wait are you saying that my alleged denial of enjoying being manipulative and wanting to atone because of all the blood I put on my hands to give the world peace is causing the problem? And that if I don't admit to who I am that I'll never learn your name?"

"That is exactly it. If you don't you may never. So I ask you Lelouch why did you become Zero? Why did you attempt to liberate Britannia with an army? What was your purpose? Didn't you say it was fun?"

I smirked. "Those are a lot of questions, you'd better have some answers."

My Zanpakuto clapped. "Catching me with my own rules. You are still in there somewhere it seems."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What did it sound like?" she replied.

"Are we _still _playing this stupid game?" I growled.

"What do you think?" she giggled.

I growled. "How do we end this game?"

"Have you received your answers?" I glared. She laughed.

"If I say yes will this annoying game stop and can we talk normally?"

"Oh have it your way, you're no fun." She pouted. Considering she gave an answer to my question I could safely assume this 'game' of hers was over. She looked at me seriously. "Lelouch I want you to think for a moment."

"What about?"

"When you used Geass on those guards to get into the 3rd division, didn't you feel power rising within you? Didn't you feel a sensation coursing through you?" she asked.

I recalled the event. "Now that you mention it I do recall feeling much more powerful than usual. I was able to stop that squad member's attack with my bare hands. I had complete control of my reiatsu."

"I look how I am because I am a reflection of your memory and history. When you were Zero you enjoyed what you were doing, you felt like you were a hero to the Black Knights up until they found out what they believed you were all about." My Zanpakuto said to me. "If you hadn't believed Nunnally dead what would you have done differently when they called you out?"

"What does any of this matter? My past is over. I'm starting anew."

"Can you? You were the one who came here to stop monsters, but without me you cannot rise to become a captain." My Zanpakuto replied.

"Hoshima was corrupt. He needed to be put down." I defeneded.

"And you don't there are other people who are similar. You have already taken notice of some of the Soul Society's rather black and white policies. You want to change them, but you lack the power to change. It's ok to try and rise in rank and change the system from within like your friend, but you won't succeed if you play by his rules. The Lelouch Vi Britannia that lived played by his own rules, he manipulated every situation so that no matter what happened he won."

"Lelouch Vi Britannia is dead!" I shouted.

"And there it is out in the open." My Zanpakuto sighed.

"Sure maybe if I hadn't thought Nunnally was dead things may not have turned out like this. I would've never resorted to Zero Requiem and a lot of good people might still be alive."

"Including you right?" My Zanpakuto asked. I just sneered.

"I cannot change the past." I said. "The only thing I can do is move forward and create a new future. I have always strived for the future. You were obviously there when I said that little speech: My father wanted the past, Schneizel wanted the present, but I want the future."

"I do remember, but are you ok with the future you are headed toward?" My Zanpakuto wanted to know. "Bowing to authority? Going through the motions? Isn't that what Geass helped you escape? You don't want to admit that I'm right, do you? I can see it in your eyes. I cannot talk to you if you still deny who you are."

I conceded to her points. "I do not deny who I am. However, there's no enemy to hold my attention. I don't know who I'm supposed to be fighting. Treva is being dealt with as we converse and he's outside my league, even if I were to corner him his Shikai could stop me in my tracks. Even if that weren't the case you saw what happened with Vanguard. I was nearly killed."

"You're already dead."

"You know what I mean." I said irritably. My Zanpakuto folded her arms. "Maybe I'm not meant to know your name yet. The Gotei's system is a lot less screwed up than Britannia there's not much to change. The only enemies are the obvious ones. Perhaps my confusion is also part of the reason I have not learned your name."

My Zanpakuto nodded. "Yes, now you understand. And I believe you may find your enemy soon."

"When you are young you go looking for every fight you can, when you mature the good opponents come looking for you." I recited the old proverb.

"Something like that." After the reply everything began to begin to fade.

"Wait, I have one more question, why is it so foggy in my inner world. I can't see the whole chess board."

My vision blacked out, but I could still hear my Zanpakuto. "As you rise to the top you will see more of the board, and as your goal becomes clearer the fog will lift."

I opened my eyes. I was outside where I had sat down. I let out a small smile and sheathed my sword. I spent enough time with it today and I learned some important information. For now, I'd just have to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>5 months later<strong>

Winter was upon us. It had snowed the day before. I was currently sitting in the dining hall with some hot soup with a cloak wrapped around me.

"Ah there's my favorite low seat genius." A friendly voice called out as Urahara-san sat down in front of me.

"Something you need?" I asked as I sipped a spoonful of my soup.

He put a case on the table. "I think it's about time we put an end to our little waiting game."

"Waiting game?"

He opened the case, revealing a chessboard with pieces. "What do you say? You wanna play?"

I put down my spoon and set my bowl aside. "Fine, but I'm black." I said.

Urahara-san and I set up the board and got down to playing. "So," he said, "Why do you always play black?"

"If the enemy takes initiative I have the ability to respond and counterattack," I said, "Whereas I'd be rushing headlong into enemy territory without a plan the other way around."

"You seem to take the game very seriously." Urahara-san said with a friendly smile.

"Of course I do." I said. I moved my king.

"You're moving your king rather early." Urahara-san said

"If the king does not move into battle, his men won't follow." I told Urahara-san like I had told so many others.

"Did you pull this stunt with Aizen and still win?" Urahara-san asked me.

"Why don't you keep playing and find out?" I asked.

The game continued to progress steadily, but all throughout I never felt like I ever had advantage of the board, but at the same time I never thought Urahara-san had the advantage either. This man, despite being a rank lower than Aizen, was at a level of tactics, strategy and intelligence far beyond aforementioned Vice-Captain.

After several more turns both of us were out of pawns, my king was in the right-hand corner of my side of the board and Urahara-san's king was in the center of the board. I still had my queen, a knight and a rook. Urahara-san still had both his bishops and both his knights. It was his turn.

"Check." Urahara-san passed one of his bishops directly in front of my king. I took it with my king. "Check." He checked my king again with his knight. I moved my king out of the way. "Check." I was under fire from his other bishop now. I moved my king again. Urahara-san moved his knight so that I couldn't take his bishop with my king.

"Check." I checked Urahara-san with my rook. He moved his king to the side. I moved my knight. "Check." Urahara-san moved his king back towards his side of the board. I moved my queen so that it was adjacent to both Urahara-san's king and my own knight. "Check." He moved his king away. I pressed the attack with my knight. He sidestepped again. I put my king at Urahara-san's end of the board. There was only one move Urahara-san could make. After he did I moved my rook to a spot that completely prevented Urahara-san from moving his king, but he didn't have to. He wasn't in check.

Urahara-san checked my king with his knight, delaying the inevitable an extra turn. I moved my king so that it was adjacent to Urahara-san's bishop and knight, but in check by neither. Urahara-san moved his knight that was completely uninvolved in either skirmish. He was betting that I'd leave his bishop alive, which I could take with my king with no repercussions, but I was determined to win, not draw. I moved my knight to put Urahara's king in check. He could only do one move with his king. After he did it I moved my queen diagonally one space to check him. Once again Urahara-san only had one move to make and I cut off all his escape routes with my rook.

"And that, I believe, is Checkmate." I grinned.

"It is indeed. I concede Lelouch; you are indeed the chessmaster here." Urahara-san said. "Keep that level of ability where it's at or even improve upon it and you'll do great things for the Soul Society."

"Thanks for the compliment." I accepted his words.

"So what now? Do I get a prize of some sort for beating both you and Aizen?" I joked.

"I wish." Urahara-san responded. "It's not every day a low seat member is able to beat division members within the top 3 seats of the Gotei 13. Aizen and I have only ever lost to each other. Even Captains Ukitake, the Head Captain and Captain Kuchiki have been beaten by us each and every time."

"You and Aizen have played the Head Captain?" I asked.

"When you get to be a high rank officer you generally get invited to noble gatherings. Aizen and I both challenged the old man at one of the Shihoin family gatherings. The Captain commander nearly lost his temper he was beaten so many times." Urahara-san replied.

"And I beat both of you." I commented.

"Hey it could be beginner's luck, but who knows? If you do it consistently you might be regarded as the most brilliant mind in all of Soul Society." Urahara-san told me. I laughed smugly at the thought. "Of course the chess game wasn't the only reason I came down here. Urahara-san put a small stack of documents on the table."

"What are these?" I asked.

"Take a look at you'll find out." Urahara-san told me.

I read it over. They were assignment papers. I was being asked to take a teaching job in the academy for 1st year Kido students. I was surprised. "I thought teaching positions were only given to seated officers with rank fifteen or higher?"

"Yoruichi sent me down here with those and the chess board. She said that if you proved to have the capacity to beat me in chess that she'd take a chance and give you the opportunity to teach. You've got potential Lelouch, plus you graduated at the top of your class in Kido. If your physical strength and stamina were a little more stable you'd be climbing ranks easily." Urahara-san told me. "Do this and see how it goes. If you do well, maybe Yoruichi gives you a higher teaching position or higher rank."

"What does Soifon-senpai think of this?" I asked.

"Why does her opinion matter?" Urahara-san wanted to know.

"She's Yoruichi's second and always breathing down her neck, wanting what's best for Yoruichi and the squad. I was only curious if she put up a fight with Yoruichi giving me this position." I stated. I had to know exactly how much was expected of me. This was highly irregular to give someone of my seat a teaching position, high intellect or no.

"Maybe you should go ask her." Urahara-san suggested.

"Don't joke around." I said punctually.

"For once I'm actually being serious. I really have no idea what Soifon thinks of this. If you want her opinion you should ask her." Urahara-san said.

"I suppose I will then." I got to my feet only for my stomach to growl. I sat back down. "Of course I think I'll finish my soup first."

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes later<strong>

After finishing eating and bidding goodbye to Urahara-san I asked for directions to Soifon-senpai's office or dorm or if anyone had seen her. I finally found myself standing in front of a hovel relatively close to the large building that housed the captain's office and bedroom and the squad meeting room.

_That sort of figures. _I said to myself.

I walked up to the door and knocked. There was no response. I counted to ten slowly before knocking again.

"All right, all right hold on a second." I heard complaining from behind the door. The door slid open revealing Soifon-senpai. "Oh, it's you Lelouch." She folded her arms. "Something I can help you with?"

"Yeah, I was curious. Did you happen to know Yoruichi was considering giving me a teaching position?" I told her.

"Of course I know about it. To be honest I think your rank is just a number. It doesn't matter your rank. Some people aren't meant to teach." She said. "It'll be up to you to prove whether you can or not. Your records suggest you have the potential, but your actions will determine if you have the ability.

"So in other words you really have no objection to this." I stated in confirmation.

"No, but allow me to say this." She said and then got bitter. "Yoruichi-sama is counting on you. She has every bit of faith that you can do this. If you prove her wrong, so help me I'll…I'll…you won't like what's in store for you from me if you fail!"

_Nice to know her dedication to her captain hasn't waned. _I smirked.

"What's so funny?" Soifon-senpai snapped.

"Nothing," I responded, "I was just thinking about how dedicated you are to the captain. Yoruichi did an excellent job in picking the captain of her guard. Speaking of which, where is she? Normally I'd expect to find you at her back."

"I…"

"Hmm?"

"Can you…keep a secret?" Soifon asked. Her cheeks were flushed.

"Depends, who do I have to keep it from?" I asked.

"Everyone, but most importantly Yoruichi-sama!" she responded.

"All right, fire away." I said.

"I…well…Yoruichi-sama's birthday is coming up and well…I don't know what to get her this year." Soifon-senpai tapped her fingers together.

"I see, trying to keep your gift hunting efforts a secret. I can sympathize with that." I responded. I recalled the few times I kept secrets of a similar nature from Nunnally.

"Well, as long as you're here, and considering your teaching position doesn't start until the spring season, I have a favor to ask…no more like an order."

_There's no arguing with her. I know that much. _"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"While I'm out…gift shopping… please keep an eye on Yoruichi-sama for me." She requested.

"In other words you want me to your job of watching out for her basically." I said.

"Exactly, bring your paperwork with you wherever you go, make sure she doesn't leave your sight and if she asks you to stop following her tell her I told you to do it and that I'm on a secret assignment of great importance for her." Soifon said, getting passionate about all of this.

"And what do I get in return, besides the fact that you're higher up than me, what exactly do I get for helping you out?" I asked.

_**Bargaining hmm? I like.**_

_Quiet. _I ordered.

"I…Isn't my gratitude enough?" Soifon snapped.

"You be the judge of that. Ask yourself how much this means to you and put yourself in my shoes." I told her.

"I…" Soifon-senpai started to speak but swallowed.

"Hmm?"

"I…I will think of something…I…for now can you please just do this…please?" Soifon-senpai looked like she might cry, get mad or attack me if I kept messing around and I wanted to stay on my captain's good side.

"All right then. A deal's a deal. Shake on it?" I asked.

"Fine." Soifon responded and we shook hands.

"Right then," I said, "Let me just check up on Naomi and I'll get right to work on this."

"Please don't take too long. Yoruichi-sama is in a captain's meeting and she'll be back soon."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it. You just do what you need to do." I told Soifon-senpai.

"I…very well."

I left Soifon-senpai and went to check up on Naomi. I knocked loudly on her dorm room. Naomi slid the door open in haste. "Yeah?" she was completely disoriented. She saw me and stood at attention. "S-senpai, you're early."

"Something's come up." I told her. "That's not a problem I hope."

"N-no…n-not at all…P-please come in." Naomi led me inside. She seemed nervous. I took a look around her office and went over to her desk. Her paperwork was a mess on her table. "Uh…I…I'm not done with that yet. I-I will be soon. You can come by later…perhaps this evening?" I didn't respond and just kept moving about the room. I took noticed of a half-eaten sandwich. "Uh…I…I'm going to finish that." My eyes touched upon a scrap of paper lying on the floor. I went to pick up, but Naomi dove for it grabbed it and turned to face me.

"Trying to hide something from me?" I asked, folding my arms.

"You…you can't look at this Senpai." Naomi declared, gripping the corners of it and holding it to her chest. Now able to get a clear look at the back I could see the texture and shape and was almost certain that she was holding a black and white photograph.

I extended one arm out. "Naomi, give me the photo. Don't make me write you write you up."

"No!" Naomi backed away from me.

"Naomi we can do this the easy way or the hard way." I folded my arms again.

"You want it," she took the photo and stuffed it down her shirt. "Then go ahead and take it."

I rolled my shoulders and let out a deep sigh. If she was that desperate to hide whatever it was I didn't need make a big fuss about it. "Fine, have it your way." I told her. "I'll come back later this evening to get the paperwork. Make sure it's ready by then."

I left her room and headed for Yoruichi's office/dorm

_**Don't you think that was potentially worth investigating?**_ My Zanpakuto asked.

_I've known Naomi long enough to know that that's not contraband or incriminating. It could be a potentially embarrassing photo. I mean I did show up rather early. _I defended my decision.

_**You've really lost your edge. I thought our talk a few months ago would've spurned you to be more ruthless. **_My Zanpakuto sighed.

_I see no rhyme or reason to start manipulating people. Manipulation is what lost me so much trust at the very end. If I can gain trust through returned trust I'll be much better off._

_**Keep that up and I might just disappear for a while again.**_

_You know to be honest I sort of liked it better when you WEREN'T breathing down my neck constantly._

_**Hmph.**_

I dropped communication and made it to Yoruichi's office. I knocked once.

"Come in." I recognized Yoruichi's voice. I opened the door and walked inside. "Oh Lelouch, it's you. I wasn't expecting to see you. You haven't seen Soifon have you?"

"That's sort of the reason I'm here." I told her as I stood at attention. "Soifon-senpai's working on a special assignment for your benefit and she asked me to substitute for her job with keeping a watchful eye on you."

Yoruichi donned a playful smile. "Did she now?"

"Do you want to ask her yourself?" I asked with the same smile.

Yoruichi turned her head to the side and held up her hand, shaking it. "Nah, its fine. Having a change out of the usual is good once in a while. Well here I am go ahead and do whatever."

"Ah, right." I walked farther into the assembly hall and sat nearby Yoruichi, but not so much that I was invading her personal space. She could draw her Zanpakuto if she felt like it and it would reach me if she pointed it in my direction.

"Don't you have something to do?" she asked.

"I get all my paperwork done before I eat." I responded.

"Well then, have fun sitting there till sundown." Yoruichi teased. I growled underneath my breath.

_How does Soifon put up with this…then again this is the perfect opportunity to get to know my captain better. _"Say, Yoruichi, since we have this opportunity we could always talk and get to know each other a little better."

"Well I suppose that's better than sitting here in silence for the next few hours," Yoruichi chuckled. "Normally Soifon just sits there quiet as a mouse and either does her paperwork or sketches. Funny thing is she never shows me what she draws."

_I can only imagine what she might draw from this position Yoruichi. _I said to myself.

Yoruichi and I spent the next few hours talking to each other over various topics. I let her speak more than me. It was the gentlemanly thing to do and I was in no way shape or form ready to trust anyone, not even Yuna, with my past. I learned a lot about the Shihoin family, about Yoruichi's childhood and about her friendship with Akari-taicho. It was a rather pleasant chat.

We talked for so long we completely lost track of time. It was when the moon shone into the room and Yoruichi yawned that we finally decided to end the conversation.

"Same time tomorrow?" she asked.

"Well I'll probably bring my paperwork and follow you to eat tomorrow unless Soifon's done with her 'special assignment'." I told her.

"Sounds like a plan, thanks for the chat Lelouch." Yoruichi told me.

"No, thank you." I told her. I made for the door and bowed low. "Good night."

"Good night." She told me. We parted ways. I went back to Naomi's office and got the paperwork from her and then, as I walked back to my dorm, scanned through it. I had to sign off on both documents and deliver one of them to Armika Mei in 13th division. _Simple enough. _I noted

I got back to my room and signed both documents before putting them in the 'outbox' on my desk. I threw an extra blanket on my bed, settled down and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Man Lelouch can't you tell when a girl actually likes you? Take a hint! Well at least we got to see Lelouch's Zanpakuto finally and Lelouch is helping Soifon with a personal matter. Anyway that's all for now folks.)**


	12. Lelouch Revered?

**(A/N: Hey folks, Deadpool here. I finally persuaded Alex to get off his ass and write instead of sitting in bed with his DS. Also in case we don't see you nerds in the days to come, happy July 4****th**** in advance.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch's dream<strong>

I was having that god awful nightmare again. However, this time it advanced a little further. The attacking hollow evaded the first strike and I got a good look at the Soul Reaper that was attacking it. The hollow's attacker was me, but not as I am now. I was wearing a captain's haori. It fluttered in the breeze. I didn't see the kanji on the back of it or the underlying color that would indicate which captain I was. Kallen looked confused. I didn't know if it was because she was wondering how she was suddenly able to breathe again or if seeing me startled her. It was a dream so anything was possible.

I didn't have time to ponder on such things asthe captain version of myself disappeared as if using Shunpo. Before anything else happened my eyes flew open and I found myself lying on my back in my room.

I wasn't panicked like I normally had been, but my heart was beating fast. I pondered why I was a captain. Or why, if that was me, why wasn't I seeing through my Soul Reaper self's eyes? This dream was starting to make less and less sense the more it progressed. I shook my head, not wanting to think on such things. I gathered my paperwork and stopped by the box office to pick up any new work and headed to Yoruichi's office on Soifon's behalf as I had done for over a week and a couple of days now.

I arrived at the Captain's 'den' as Yoruichi referred to it as and took my seat with my paperwork. Yoruichi was fast asleep in her seat. I didn't bother to wake her and just did my work. To be truthfully honest I didn't think women could snore as loud as she could.

After getting halfway through my work Yoruichi finally woke up. She noticed me after yawning and said. "Oh Lelouch, when did you get here?" she asked.

"You were asleep when I got here." I responded as I worked. "For how long I have no idea."

She changed the subject without any warning. "Say Lelouch, do you have any idea what today and tomorrow are?" Yoruichi asked me.

I scratched my head. "Not really, no. I haven't been counting days in significance. I just know by the weather changes how long it's been." I answered.

"Ah yeah I suppose you wouldn't know, you normally don't care about such things." Yoruichi said, possibly thinking aloud. "Today is Kiskue's birthday. Tomorrow's mine."

"You two have back to back birthdays?" I asked.

"Yup." Yoruichi responded.

"So since you two are such close friends did you get him anything?" I asked.

"Sent it to him last night in fact."

"Wait when did you get it?" I asked. "I've been watching you this whole time for the past nine days."

"I've had it since a month ago." Yoruichi said rubbing her knuckles on the side of her shoulder before examining her nails. "A good friend is prepared for such things."

"Does Soifon normally get you a gift for your birthday?" I wanted to know, even though I already knew the answer.

Yoruichi began counting. "My birthday, the day we first conversed, the day I became captain, the day I appointed her captain of my guard, and the day she saw me for the very first time."

_All that and she can't take a hint that Soifon's devotion to her is kind of obsessive? _I was having trouble believing that Yoruichi didn't think that Soifon thought of her as a little more than just a superior officer. "Just out of curiosity what'd she get you last year?" I asked.

"Same thing she's been giving me for the longest time now: a box of milk chocolates." Yoruichi answered.

"Chocolates?" I asked.

"Yup. Caramel filled. And they're delicious. Something tells me she might try something different this time." Yoruichi commented.

"Oh, why do you think that?" I asked.

"Oh, just a hunch." She winked.

I finished my paperwork and sat there with it. I didn't know what I could possibly talk to Yoruichi about so I looked around the room, counting floorboards. After some time went by Yoruichi fell asleep again.

_She sure can snore. _I thought to myself.

Some more time went by and the door slid open, revealing Urahara-san. "Yoruichi, you here?" he asked.

Yoruichi woke up from what should've been a heavy sleep on a dime. "Oh Kisuke, did you get my present."

"I sure did." He grinned. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

"I hope it'll come in handy." Yoruichi smiled at him.

"It's just the sort of thing I've been looking for. It never ceases to amaze me the kind of things you can get with the money you earn." He laughed.

"It wasn't all that expense really." Yoruichi commented.

"Oh please, nothing's expensive to you and you know it." Urahara-san joked.

Yoruichi laughed. "I suppose so."

"Anyway mind if I ask what Lelouch is doing here?" Urahara-san asked.

"Something tells me Soifon asked him to watch me while she goes out searching for present for me for tomorrow." Yoruichi said. "Which reminds me, you have something for me right?"

"I sure do. You'll get it tomorrow. Even if you gave me a direct order, my duties come first." Urahara-san replied.

"Such a shame." Yoruichi sighed and stood up and stretched. "Hey Lelouch, as long as you're supposed to be tailing me, walk with me. I want to introduce you to one of your future students."

"Wait how do you know a future academy student?" I asked.

"He's the grandson of one of the captains." Yoruichi told me. "I'm bored and paying him a visit is always fun."

"Very well, lead the way then." I responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuchiki Manor<strong>

"So what's the student's name?" I asked. "I mean, judging from where we are I know who he has to be related to but…"

Yoruichi chuckled to herself. "His name's Kuchiki Byakuya. I'll introduce you when we see him."

I followed Yoruichi to the family courtyard. There was a kid practicing with a wooden sword, wearing the traditional aquamarine family garments. He had black hair tied into a ponytail by a red hair tie. Yoruichi had her and me watch from a distance as the kid practiced his swings. He then held the sword parallel to the ground with both hands and raised it up so that it was on equal altitude with his shoulder. He scanned the courtyard as if watching for an invisible target before stabbing forward with his sword, turning his wrists and spinning in a perfect counterclockwise 360 degree angle and striking again, backing up as he delivered the final strike.

Yoruichi walked forward with her arms folded while addressing the child. "The scorpion sting followed up with a reverse counter and two handed swing eh? I see your technique has improved Byakuya-bo."

_So that's him is it? _I asked.

"And just what the hell do you want Shihoin Yoruichi?" he scowled at her.

"Now, now is that any way to greet an old friend?" she asked.

"Just because you know my grandfather does not make us friends, nor does it give you the right to prance around my manor like you're the queen!" he shouted.

_Well she certainly rubbed him the wrong way. _

"Aw, what's the matter Byakuya-bo, still mad that you've lost so many games of tag you can't count it on your fingers anymore?" Yoruichi teased.

"Shut up!" Byakuya swung at Yoruichi with his weapon. Yoruichi dodged to the side with ease and, moving so fast my eyes couldn't keep up, took Byakuya's sword and used it to connect his hair tie to the sash around his waist. It was…rather childish for a captain to behave. Byakuya fell over to the ground and managed to get untangled. To say he was aggravated wouldn't have been strong enough to describe what he was feeling.

Yoruichi laughed as if this was some sort of game to her. Even I had to admit it was kind of entertaining.

Byakuya finally took notice of me. "And who are you?" he asked me.

"Lamperouge Lelouch." I responded. "I'm going to be your Kido instructor for your first year while you're at the Shino Academy. Yoruichi tells me you're entering it this year."

"You know her?" It was easy to tell he wasn't fond of her.

"I'm her 18th seat." I responded.

"What kind of joke are you pulling now?" he looked…or rather glared at Yoruichi. "Academy teachers are only 15th seats and above. I'm entering so you're doing everything you can to mess with me. Is that it?"

"Take a closer look at his vest Byakuya-bo." Yoruichi responded.

Grudgingly Byakuya looked at my specially crafted vest that I earned from graduating at the top of my class in Kido. "That's the special Kido vest given to the student who graduates in Kido at the top of the class."

"It sure is." Yoruichi commented. "Lelouch is rather gifted with Kido. From what I heard he can whip out a pretty powerful Soren Sokatsui and a devastating Sajo Sabaku and Tzuzuri Raiden combo."

"Yoruichi's just my captain." I told Byakuya. "You don't have to worry about me pulling her antics."

"Maybe you should once in a while just to give him a listen in humility." Yoruichi joked. "And as long as we're here, how about a free lesson on the house Byakuya-bo?"

"I've had enough of your Shunpo races! Thanks but no thanks!" Byakuya shouted.

_He can already do Shunpo? The nobles of the Soul Society must be as gifted as I've read. _"Hold on a second Yoruichi. What happened to 'we can't give you an unfair advantage'?" I recalled what was said to me all those years ago when I met her for the first time.

"The Kuchiki clan is one of the four great noble houses. Members of the house are recruited into the academy differently than other individuals. Almost all nobles, but especially members of the four great noble families are checked annually, once they come of age, to see if they have the spiritual power to become Soul Reapers. Some nobles decline. Some, like Byakuya-bo here, are eager to become Soul Reapers. Once they are proven to have spiritual power, tutors are sent to teach them in Soul Reaper arts to see if they have the potential to learn them at all, it saves the house embarrassment if the child goes into the academy only to find out they don't have the capability to become a Soul Reaper. They still have to take the entrance exam like all the other potential candidates, but they have a much higher success rate."

"Well as long as they're not bypassing the laws just because of their birth. That's not fair to those who actually have to work to become Soul Reapers." I stated.

"And if it were then that would just be how the world works." Byakuya said. "The Soul Society's laws are sacred."

"Don't you think some policies need to change though?" I asked.

"If they change, then they change, but choosing to break the laws to change them is the path of a criminal, or at least that's what I believe. Nothing comes of rebellion. If you have to break the law to show they need to change you'll only wind up failing in the end."

"That is not true!" I shouted.

"Hmph, I suppose a Rukongai civilian such as yourself would think that." Byakuya responded.

"All right you two let's try to get along." Yoruichi mediated.

Byakuya didn't say anything. He just turned his head.

There was a period of silence until I broke it. "Those with power tend to abuse it. They use the law to protect them and hide behind it as a means to get around it. They create their own laws into the system to advantage them and become tyrants. I'm not the sort of person that can condone such a system. I won't condone any matter of the strong devouring the weak."

Byakuya responded to my philosophy. "Tyrants are born when their rivals are too weak keep them from overpowering them. I agree with you to a degree, but I'd rather become strong. I will become so strong that a tyrant cannot be born. No man, woman, or beast will be able to overtake the law because I will use the law to stop them."

"And what about the ones who are already securely safe?" I asked.

"Even the most powerful tyrants slip up eventually and when they do they'll be taken down." Byakuya responded.

"So you'd stand by and watch innocent people get hurt. You'd tell them 'sorry you have to die today, but the law prevents me from acting'."

"No. Those who are secure now I cannot act upon. I am too weak and I curse my weakness. I will become strong. No tyrant will hide behind the law on my watch. Laws are sacred and meant to be followed, not abused and twisted for one's own selfish purposes, and definitely not to be broken. That is what I believe."

Byakuya and I stared at each other with menacing glares, neither of us blinking. As I stared at him I could see that he meant what he said. If he grew up and became like he said he'd make for a very potent ally.

I smirked. "I think you and I are going to get along just fine Byakuya. Now how about that lesson?" I asked.

"Does she have to watch?" Byakuya grumbled.

"Well I have to keep an eye on her so if she leaves, I have to." I said.

"I'll be quiet." Yoruichi said, though her expression said otherwise.

"Yes and then you'll break out into laughter when I screw up." Byakuya said.

"Then don't screw up." I told him.

"Now then," I looked around, "The courtyard should provide ample space, but just to keep damage to a minimum," I pointed to a tree. "Yoruichi could you observe from there?" I asked.

She made it to the tree in one Shunpo.

"Show off." Byakuya grumbled.

"Pay her no mind and pay attention to me." I said, acting like a teacher. "Now then, I don't have a practice target so I'm just going to have to use Bakudo 81 as a shield. I'm going to teach you Hado 29 Yogan Ono." **(Lava Axe) **"First a demonstration." I looked over at Yoruichi. "Can you deflect a low level kido?" I asked.

"Lelouch I'm a captain, that's easy." She bragged.

"All right then." I said. "Watch carefully." I told Byakuya. I stood with no required position for my feet, but I found standing with them somewhat apart from each other worked best for me. I spaced my hands apart a few inches from each other and angled my palms towards each other at about forty five degrees, fingers spread apart. The Kido was at its optimum efficiency at a perfect 46.3 degree angle, but of course that's hard to eyeball. I gathered spirit energy in my palms and chanted. "Ye lord! Mask of bones and blood, ye who turns life to ash." My palms glowed with fiery energy. "With your anger, form a blade encased in your wrath." A small cylinder made of red-orange spirit energy began to form in the center of the space between my open palms and rotated in place. "Complete it to honor your fury! Hado 29: Yogan Ono!" The cylinder took the shape of a double-sided, short axe. I rolled my wrists forward before rolling my shoulders and my wrists in rhythm with each other and bent my elbows back a bit before giving a forceful flick of both my wrists and released the spirit energy I was subduing to prepare the spell and launched the axe at Yoruichi. As I would consider typical of her, she stopped it with one finger. It only showed just how much more powerful she was than me.

"Ok, so I need to emulate that right?" Byakuya asked.

"Well it's hard to control." I rubbed my head as I answered. "Most people don't get Kido right the first time. When my class was taught Hado 29 for the first time, a lot of people would miss the targets, screw up the incantation, or fail to execute the attack properly. I'm not asking you to master this technique in one day. If you can successfully launch the Kido three times in a row or if I have to leave we'll consider this lesson completed."

"I will prove my abilities as a Soul Reaper, Lamperouge-sensei." Byakuya said. There was a passion in his eyes I hadn't seen in him up until now. He seemed determined to do as I instructed, but passion can only get you so far. I stood at a safe distance and watched Byakuya emulate my stance and practice the incantation. He got the incantation right, even though I had only said it once. He was fine up until the execution. When he tried to launch it his joints were far too rigid and the axe, instead of spiraling wound up flying off in a random like a projectile. Yoruichi stopped it from hitting anything. He wasn't pleased with the failure.

"Hey calm down." I instructed sternly. "If you don't remain calm you can't do this properly. The fact that you got the incantation right on the first try and managed to unleash the attack is something, but it wasn't a proper execution. Your stance is too rigid. Try loosening up a little."

After a few more failures I helped Byakuya practice just the motion of the execution. When I was sure he had it we went back to actually doing the Kido. This time he got it. His accuracy definitely needed work, but he'd get better with practice. He did manage to do three proper executions in a row though.

"Nice job." I told him when he succeeded.

Byakuya didn't respond to me. Instead he glanced over to where Yoruichi was standing in the tree with a disgusted glare.

_No…he's not really going to do THAT is he? _I wondered.

He did. Byakuya turned to face Yoruichi and, angrily, attempted to attack her with the technique I just taught him. His anger, as anyone could've expected, got the better of him and all he wound up doing was causing the Kido to blow up in his face and knock him down onto his back. Yoruichi began laughing hysterically.

Byakuya got up and grit his teeth. "One of these days I'm going to get you back Shihoin Yoruichi. Just you wait!" His outburst only caused Yoruichi to laugh harder. She lost her balance and fell out of the tree, but instead of falling and crashing to the ground she rolled her ankles around the branch and used it to somersault towards our location and land perfectly on her feet.

"Nice dismount." I stated with a smile. "Ten out of ten." Yoruichi chuckled. I looked up at the sky and checked the position of the sun. "We should probably head back." I told Yoruichi. "It's already afternoon."

"Why does it not surprise me you can tell time from the position of the sun?" she asked rhetorically.

"Because unlike a certain someone, Lamperouge-sensei is actually intelligent." I didn't know whether Byakuya meant what he said or was just trying to put down Yoruichi.

"You know I could always recant Lelouch's orders." Yoruichi said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't dare." Byakuya glared.

"Lelouch must've grown on you if you'd be upset about me removing him as your teacher." I said.

"He's a lot better of an instructor than you are that's for sure." Again I didn't know if he meant that or was just trying to get back at Yoruichi for whatever she did to him.

"Oh Byakuya-bo relax, just because a certain someone didn't know a certain someone's special ability had a certain interesting quality to it doesn't mean you have to get all bent out of shape." Yoruichi wagged her finger.

_Just what exactly happened between these two? _I wondered.

"I bet if he knew your secret he wouldn't be as fond of you. Why am I the only one who had to witness what you pulled?" Byakuya growled.

Yoruichi pat his head and grinned from ear to ear. "Now, now Byakuya-bo there's nothing wrong with an anatomy lesson."

"Don't touch me!" Byakuya swatted her hand away.

_Now I'm really curious as to what went on between the two of them._

"Ah whatever," Yoruichi put her hands on her hips and looked off in the distance, "Your dad's on his way here so I'm sure you'll want some father-son bonding time. I guess now's a good a time as ever for Lelouch and I to leave."

"Yes. Please. Go." Byakuya told Yoruichi.

"Right, let's go Lelouch." She ordered.

"Yeah." I answered and looked in Byakuya's direction and waved. "Nice meeting you Byakuya."

"See you in a few months sensei." Byakuya told me.

As Yoruichi and I headed back she said. "He gives you a proper goodbye, but just wants me to get gone as fast as possible? I swear he needs to learn some manners."

"What exactly happened between you two anyway?" I asked.

Yoruichi chuckled at the memory, whatever it was. "I'll tell it to you when we get back to the office. You're not going to want to be standing when I tell you the story. That's assuming Soifon isn't finished with her 'special assignment' of course." Yoruichi told me.

"Very well, you're the captain." I said. It seriously wasn't a point worth arguing over. I could be patient.

Upon arrival back in the division we walked back into the meeting room. To my surprise Soifon was sitting in her usual position.

_How long has she been waiting there? _I wondered.

"Oh, Soifon you're back." Yoruichi said. "Finished with your 'special assignment'."

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon ran towards where Yoruichi was standing I thought she was going to grapple onto her, but instead she dropped to her knees, bowed her head and placed her knuckles firm on the ground. "I…I have a confession to make. I…my special assignment…I wasn't…it was for your benefit and I…"

"Relax Soifon I know where you were." Yoruichi told her.

"You…you did?" Soifon was confused.

"Of course." Yoruichi grinned, arms folded. "You have to get up pretty early in the morning to fool me."

"Ah, hai. Of course…right." Soifon bowed her head.

"I'm not mad." Yoruichi told her. "To be honest Lelouch has been doing a very good job substituting for you while you've been away. You made a good choice in selecting him."

"Y-yes…well…I'm always acting in your best interest, Yoruichi-sama." Soifon stuttered.

"Well, I believe I should get back to my regularly scheduled responsibilities then." I said and turned to leave.

"Ah wait, Lelouch." Soifon-senpai called out.

"Hmm." I turned back around.

"I…there's something we need to discuss…outside." Soifon stuttered, back on her feet.

"Hmm, ok sure." I said.

"Please excuse me Yoruichi-sama, I will be back momentarily." Soifon bowed and escorted me outside. She let me down the steps and midway between her office and Yoruichi's den.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I…as you can obviously tell I succeeded in my mission and so…this isn't easy for me to say, but…thank you for helping me." Soifon told me.

"Hey, easiest job I ever had. I'd do it again if you needed me to." I told Soifon.

Soifon cleared her throat, turning slightly red. "A-anyway…I know that I have been…less than charitable towards anyone save Yoruichi-sama and…well…I…I was hoping…"

"Hmm?"

"Oh I'll just come out and say it!" Soifon raged before thrusting her arm out, fingers spread open. "I'd…like to be…friends." She told me.

I smiled kindly. "That's all? That's fine you don't have to get all flustered." I told her and shook her hand. "Friends it is."

"N-now then…about what you wanted in return for helping me…"

"Ah that," I said, "I've thought about it and to take a load off your shoulders I believe I've come up with a substantial way to pay off your debt."

"I'll be the judge of that," Soifon said, "But go on."

"All I want are two things. First off, since I helped you, the next time I need help with something I would appreciate it if you helped me." I said.

"Done." Soifon said. "What's the second thing?"

"There are a couple of things I'd like to ask you. If you answer honestly you can consider your debt paid off." I told her, folding my arms, but keeping my right hand balled into a loose fist.

"I…I will answer to best of my ability. Understand that as your superior I reserve the right to refuse to answer certain questions." Soifon told me.

"I can agree to those terms. I don't think I'll be asking any questions you'd adamantly refuse to answer." I said to her.

"Then ask away." Soifon stated.

I lifted my right hand to my chin, still letting my right elbow rest in my left hand. I smirked. "I've been wondering this for a while now. Just what are your feelings towards Yoruichi?"

"I…that's…I…" Soifon was getting really nervous and flushing. "I…I…" Soifon turned completely red. "I…I can't say it…b-but y-you c-can tell how I feel right? You know just how much I like her right and…" Soifon paused. "I said it!" she moaned, gripping at her hair.

"I had a feeling you liked her. I just wanted to make sure. My next question is, considering how you feel, and how even I could figure it out, any theories as to why Yoruichi hasn't said anything?" I asked.

"I…I'm not sure…" Soifon pushed her fingers together. "I…I look…younger than you do. Perhaps she feels the same…but perhaps she wants to wait till I look a little more mature before saying anything…also…it's not right for her to feel that way about me." She started to angst. "It's ok for Akari-taicho and Homura Yuna, but Yoruichi-sama is a noble. I…the Shihoin elder council would be furious and as a member of the lower noble Fon family I'd be ostracized for sure, frowned upon for what I am." She outspread her palm and put her hand on her hip. Her face was still red. "You can understand that right. Forbidden fruit is unbecoming of nobility. I…Yoruichi-sama has plenty of candidates suitable for finding a mate…I…I am ok with…admiring her from afar."

_Yes…that does make sense now that I think about it. The fact that both are nobles, not just Yoruichi, fills in the missing pieces of the puzzle. _"Right, thanks for telling me then, and you don't have to worry about Yoruichi finding out." I winked. "This'll be just between us."

"I…thank you…Lelouch."

"Any time…Soifon." I said without adding an honorific. "I can address you informally now right? After all we're friends aren't we?"

"I…j-just don't do it in a professional setting. If other people heard you addressing me so informally they might get the wrong idea, Yoruichi-sama especially. I have a reputation to keep up after all."

"You mean as the ruthless captain of the executive militia?" I asked.

"Yes I…hey!" she got mad.

I laughed. "You walked right into that one."

Soifon put on a smirk not that much different from my own and folded her arms. "I suppose I did."

"Anyway," I said putting a hand on my forehead, brushing up my bangs and looking off away from the den, "We should probably get back to work."

"Ah…yes. We should. G-good luck with that teaching assignment. I-I'm sure you'll do fine." Soifon said to me.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I said to her.

"I…you're welcome." She said. I just smiled and walked off.

Soifon was all right. I was kind of surprised she extended a hand of friendship towards me. I didn't think anyone would come to see me as a friend here. The more I thought about it the more I decided I needed to tell her something important.

I went back to my dorm and worked and honed my skills until nightfall. I then went back to Soifon's quarters to talk to her. I knocked. She answered promptly.

"Lelouch?" she was confused.

"There's something I need to tell you." I told her. "I should've said it earlier, but the thought didn't cross my mind until later."

"Um…go ahead I suppose." Soifon was understandably confused. This was completely uncharacteristic for me, but I had to tell her this. It was important.

"Soifon…about us being friends," I began, "I…never thought anyone would consider declaring themselves my friend while I was here in the Gotei and…I just want you to know that…while I may not always be worthy of your friendship…I will always value it."

"Wh-what are you saying?" Soifon was even more confused.

"In time you'll understand what I mean, perhaps I'm just being paranoid, but I wanted to tell you this now…before I forgot." I told her.

"I…well…thank you for telling me." This situation was getting awkward fast.

"Right…" I pointed in the direction of my dorm. "I'm going to go turn in for the night. Sorry to bother you at this hour."

"It's fine I wasn't asleep yet." Soifon said. "Good night then."

"Yeah good night." I said and left. I felt a little better with that off my chest.

_**What was that all about? **_My Zanpakuto wanted to know.

_I can't afford to be tied down by any individual if I am to default back into old habits. It's a way of clearing my conscience. _I responded.

_**But you haven't. **_My Zanpakuto reminded me.

_Not yet, but somehow I get the feeling that I eventually may. The climb to the top is never an easy one, nor a clear one. It's not uncommon to expect an avalanche or two and perhaps some inclement weather._

_**How poetic**_. My Zanpakuto remarked.

_Like I said to Soifon it might be nothing. I might never become like my old self, I might never find an eternal rival or archenemy, but I want to be prepared for the worst. And to do that I must have a clear conscience. _I told my Zanpakuto.

_**Out of sight and out of mind. By breaking the emotional bonds that bind me my spirit can be free.**_

_Something like that. _I smiled.

I returned to my dorm with the moon looming overhead at its fullest. I lay down on my bed and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Dammit Lelouch you could've had anything. **_**Anything!**_** Why waste a favor like that? What? Oh like I'm the only one who thinks Lelouch should've asked Soifon for sexual favors? Out of character what do you mean out of character? He's a teenager…technically. Don't make me make you turn out like your predecessor! Yes that's my advisor I'm shouting at not Alex, or you fine folks. Anyway Alex now wants to go work on another fanfic so you people are gonna have to wait a while for the next chapter. Later)**


	13. Lelouch the Kido Instructor

**(A/N: Hey folks, it's me: draconichero. Deadpool quit. I ran out of money and since he doesn't accept discover or check payment he just up and left…along with my FLASHDRIVE! THIEF! Well at least he took one that didn't matter to me. It doesn't have anything important on it. Just some year old files for school purposes. WHO'S LAUGHING NOW? …probably him cause he's still making money and my fantasy wallet is empty T^T. *sigh* Anyway enjoy the chapter)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch's dream<strong>

**Lelouch's pov**

It was that awful dream again. Again there was a hollow attacking Kallen and again I appeared as a Soul Reaper captain and attacked the hollow, and still I was looking from the hollow's eyes. Before everything went black I felt a numbing sting from my dream body's throat. My eyes opened to my bedroom and the first thing I did was make sure that my throat was unscarred. There are theories that very real dreams can kill you if you don't wake up quick enough. There was no wound on my throat. I then realized how panicked my breathing was.

_**Something the matter Lelouch? **_My Zanpakuto asked me.

I calmed down. _It's nothing. _I said.I left my office and headed for the academy. Today was my first day with my teaching position. I felt ready. I had spent the past several weeks working up lesson plans and conversing with the senior administrators and the academy headmaster. All of the first year teachers other than me that had Kuchiki Byakuya as a student of theirs were nervous wrecks. Their panic was understandable, but not justified.

Byakuya was an ok kid. He reminds me a lot of Suzaku when he was younger, but Byakuya is much less naïve. He's a law abider to the letter, but he's not about to let that stop him from using it to his advantage for the right reasons.

As I walked I wondered how Yoruichi was enjoying Soifon's gift. Soifon had gotten her a weekly vacation to the Shiroishi Onsen. **(Literally means White Rock Onsen)**. The vacation was for this week. And since Soifon was always on guard with Yoruichi that meant that she was there too. And since Omaeda-fukutaicho was away on an important assignment that meant that Urahara-san was in charge. Soifon was not too happy when she realized that Omaeda-fukutaicho's assignment collided with Yoruichi's vacation. And since Soifon put professionalism above petty grudges she reluctantly had to leave Urahara-san in charge. Yoruichi told her not to worry and I agreed. Urahara-san may not have been the most active or tidy officer, but he did his job and he did it well.

I entered the academy grounds and walked straight to the classroom where I would be taking attendance. I was teaching the advanced track for Kido. My body hadn't aged a day so I still looked like I could be in the academy myself…then again so did Rox-sensei.

A bunch of students, twenty eight to be precise, entered my classroom, where the targeting range was out back behind the classroom. Byakuya took a seat right in the front and center. A lot of the students knew he was. He had started staying at the academy a few days prior to entering and word about his arrival spread fast since his dad and a few servants had escorted him. As his teacher I didn't care that he was the son of the most famous noble family in the Soul Society. If he didn't do his job I wouldn't put him through. Of course, I wasn't worried about Byakuya in the least. In the short time I had known him he showed promise of being a good student. Then again, so did I and I was always completely unmotivated when I was alive.

As students walked in the seats around Byakuya were reluctantly filled up, save for one time. A girl with short black hair, frayed like she had just rolled out of bed, and dark violet eyes entered the room and sat down promptly next to Byakuya's right; the only open seat at the front of the classroom.

I wasn't always watching the door. I spent some time writing my name on the board and setting up lesson plans on everyone's desk. We wouldn't actually be practicing Kido for a couple of lessons, just as was recommended to me by the other instructors.

When the class was filled of students I started my opening speech. "Good morning students I am your Kido instructor, Lamperouge Lelouch. You will refer to me as Lamperouge or Lelouch-sensei at all times unless given permission to refer to me otherwise." I was going to command respect so long as I was in charge. I had every right to. Of course I wasn't above forming closer, supportive relationships with the students if they were having trouble. There was nothing in the handbook that said you couldn't be on friendly terms with your instructor. "As members of the advanced track I expect great things from you all. You each have the potential to become valuable members of the Gotei 13. You have entered into my class as mere souls, but when you leave my classroom this year you will be prepared for what's to come in future years." There was silence and I looked at the rather blank expressions on my students faces.

_**I think you overdid the speech there.**_ My Zanpakuto said.

_I didn't ask for your opinion. _I told her. "Right then." I said grabbing hold of the clipboard. "Let me take the roll call." I had gotten all the way to the I's without running into anything rather interesting. I swallowed when I saw the next name on the list. I thought it was possibly a mistake since I hadn't seen him walk in the door and he never showed interest in being a Soul Reaper. I spoke articulately as I called his name. "Is there an Ichimaru Gin here?" I asked.

At the back of the classroom Gin stood up next to his desk. "Right here, Lelouch-sensei." His usual smile was plastered upon his face.

I continued to the next student on the list. "Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Present, sensei." He responded promptly. The students nearby him were now even more nervous of his presence, save the one girl who had promptly sat down next to him. Either she didn't know how important the Kuchikis were to the Soul Society or, like me, she simply didn't care and viewed Byakuya as just another student.

I finally got her name when I called out, "Sayuri, Hisana."

She jumped to her feet and saluted. "Ready sensei!"

"Very good, have a seat." I told her and checked her name off the list.

There was only one other name that stuck with me and only because of the face that matched the name. "Shapikni, Susanna."

"Here." The response was so quiet I barely heard it. I looked over to my right, which would be the far left side of the room for the students. At the left end of the third row was a girl with silver hair and red eyes. She looked very introverted and timid. It reminded me of Yuna when we first met.

Besides Hisana, Susanna, Gin, and Byakuya, the remaining twenty-four students in my class were rather plain. None of them really stuck out as anything peculiar or special.

I had meant to talk to Gin after class, but he was out the door before I could get a hold of him. I did manage to get a chance to speak with him after the seventh day when he was sitting on the sidelines waiting for a chance to practice Hado 31. I handed him a slip of paper indicating that I wanted him to meet me in my office after hours. I did it discreetly so that none of the other students would see it. Gin was a good student so good lord knows what kind of rumors would have spread if I gave a hard working student a notification to see me in my office.

To cover up that there was anything going on I shouted at one of the students who hit one of the targets: "Nosakami, good aim!"

When Gin reached my office, about five minutes later than I had asked him to be, he walked in, without knocking and sat down in the chair in front of my desk. "Hey dere sensei. Am I in trouble?"

"Gin why are you here?" I asked him. "When we met all those years ago you never showed any interest in wanting to become a Soul Reaper. What brought you here? More importantly where's Rangiku."

"Not sure I should be tellin' ya dat. Why else do ya think I've been avoiding ya? I only came here cause you got da better of me dis time. If I refused yer invite you woulda written me up and I woulda been in quite da mess. That woulda caused a lota problems for my objectives." Gin stated.

"What objectives would those be?" I put my elbows on my desk, interlocked my fingers and rested my face against them.

"Like I said, not sure I should be tellin' ya dat." Gin responded.

"Fine, then at least answer me this: where's Rangiku?" I asked.

"She's here. She's in da beginners' track." Gin told me. "She followed me here."

"So you were planning on leaving without her?" I asked.

"I've said too much." Gin replied.

"Look, Gin. Whatever reasoning you have for coming here, is it really so bad that you can't trust an old friend?"

"Friend?" Gin asked. "We knew each other for two days."

"I could always ask Rangiku to visit my office." I suggested.

Gin opened his eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." I said. _Rangiku is his Achilles Heel. _I grinned. _I've got the advantage in that I'm a staff member so any funny stuff and I can have Gin roped in for interrogation._

Gin closed his eyes. "All right, I suppose I could tell ya just da basics." I sat silently and listened. I brought my chair a bit closer to the desk and leaned forward slightly. "Ya remember dat guy Aizen right?"

"I haven't seen him since I got here, but yes I remember him." I replied.

"Remember when Aizen asked ya fer help wit a little 'experiment'?" Gin asked.

I scowled. "Did he get to you?" I asked.

"Not me…Rangiku." Gin responded.

"What exactly did he do to her?" I asked.

"And what do ya think you could do wit dat kinda knowledge? If you went and tried ta expose Aizen right now he'd turn da situation around ta make _you_ look bad. Even if ya went to yer captain who do you think da Central Forty Six is gonna believe? De testimony from a captain delivered to dem by der supporting officer or a Vice-Captain?" Gin asked.

"I have my methods of taking down monsters of his potential caliber. What did he do?" I asked.

"Aizen's workin on some kinda experiment to make some kinda device. I didn' get a good look at it, but he used it ta take fragments of Rangiku's soul, or rather his men did, who I followed." Gin stated.

_Of all the possibilities, this had to be the one that's the truth. Great. _I commented. I was unsurprised by what Gin had to tell me. I had come up with 1481 possible reasons for why he was here. What he had told me was low on probability, but it was still a possibility. The fact that it was true was rather…unnerving. The incident with Hoshima was bad enough, but the fact that Aizen could be just like him was problematic. No, it was worse. Hoshima was cocky, overconfident and smug. Aizen was clever. He would have to be to beat the Head Captain at chess. I wondered if I should potentially ask Hirako-taicho to keep an eye on Aizen's behavior. The man didn't like Aizen already, but I don't know if opening my mouth would be the best idea. If Aizen indeed was plotting something sinister it would be best if I kept all information to myself and didn't give the man reason to think anyone was suspicious of him.

If I went to Hirako-taicho unwittingly, just to tell him about Aizen, the chances of Aizen being aware of my visit were scarily close to 100%. If Hirako started keeping a watchful eye on him right after our visit, Aizen would surely know I was suspicious of him. He wouldn't have forgotten me. He certainly didn't forget Rangiku.

"This is going to remain between you and me." I told Gin. "Just do me a favor and stay out of trouble."

"Ya know I can't completely do that."

"Just stay away from Aizen until you graduate from the academy. If you do something and it comes out that I knew about your grudge towards him, especially considering my roots. I'd be axed for sure. I can't have that. If you're here for revenge do it discreetly and don't drag me into it." I told Gin.

"I thought you'd be willin ta join forces. How disappointin." Gin answered.

"You said it yourself. You and I are similar, but not the same. I plan to get back at Aizen for this, but doing so right now would prove fruitless. Because of his position he'd win out in a case of just testimony and even if I did win my case he'd just get a slap on the wrist for abuse of Rukongai civilians if anything at all. Whatever Aizen's up to, it's a lot bigger than just taking fragments from Rukongai citizens and I'll be sure to dig up what and expose it." I stated.

Gin opened his mouth so that his teeth showed as he smiled. "Yer a very interestin guy Lelouch, just like I thought." I didn't say anything in response. "We done? Can I go now?"

"Yes. You're dismissed. If anyone asks what you were here for you can tell them the truth." I said. Gin was confused. "That I was chatting with an old friend I grew up with."

Gin smiled again. "Ah telling the truth, but not da whole truth, one of my most favorite word games of all time."

_A game…yeah, _I grinned like Gin was, _it is sort of like a game isn't it?_

"See ya tomorrow for class den." Gin said and left.

After he was gone for a couple of hours I had finished my evaluations of my students. Gin, Byakuya, Hisana and Susanna were at the top of the class in that order. Once I finished with my work I sat down on my bed with my Zanpakuto across my lap. My urgency didn't get me into my inner world, but it got my sword to speak to me.

_**Yes Lelouch?**_

_I finally figured out what I potentially want to do with your power. _I said.

_**Oh? **_She asked.

_Aizen-fukutaicho. Depending on how things develop with him, I want to be able to use your power to take him down. _I said.

_**Words mean nothing unless you put them into action. **_She said. _**Show me you mean what you say, and then we shall revisit this point again.**_

_Very well. _I said.

The months seemed to fly by as I worked as an instructor. I did a really good job at it too. I didn't have many complaints from students. I was tough on them, but I didn't expect what they couldn't produce, save for my star pupils. The fact that I revered Hisana, Byakuya, Gin, and Susanna's abilities turned out to be a double edged sword for each of them; they were often called upon to be examples and I often would pair them up with someone who needed to be tutored. Out of the four of them, only Hisana seemed to be unbothered by it all.

During one August afternoon Susanna came by my office. She shut the door and shouted, "I can't take it anymore sensei!"

"Susanna, lower your voice and sit down." She did so grudgingly. "Take a deep breath and start again."

She did so and then said. "I…why do you always have to pick on me to help other students? Why do you have to keep calling attention to me?"

"You're my 4th best student. You, Kuchiki Byakuya, Sayuri Hisana, and Ichimaru Gin, all are on a different level of ability from the other students. I don't have teaching assistants so I make do with what I have and I have the four of you." I told her.

"But…" Susanna's distress showed we were getting closer to the heart of the problem.

"It's not like I don't think you can handle the extra work. I talk with your other teachers beforehand before assigning you to tutor someone." I told her.

"And that's just the problem. That and always making me an example to the others students." She complained.

"Why is it a problem?" I asked.

She started to get depressed. "I…surely you know that I don't exactly look…normal."

"It's true that silver hair and red eyes are hard to come by for someone your physical age, does that have something to do with it?" I asked.

"It has everything to do with it!" Susanna was distraught and it puzzled me as to why. I had the feeling I was about to learn a little more about her.

"And it's for things like this that I have an open door policy. Go ahead Susanna." I told her.

"During my time in Rukongai people always avoided me. They thought my red eyes and silver hair made me creepy. Some people would throw things at me and call me a freak. I'd still be out there, in the woods, fending for my life, avoiding people…"

"But someone changed your mind."

She nodded. "A woman Soul Reaper. She had long green hair and her eyes were like mine. She saw me all crumpled up in a pile of hay, trying to fend off the cold. She appeared to be travelling alone, but I could sense so many other presences around her."

"Did you catch her name?" I asked. The person she was describing sounded a lot like…

"Homura Yuna." Susanna responded.

I smiled slightly. _Even on the hunt for revenge, you still can afford to be a civil human being, eh Yuna?_

"Sensei, you're smiling. Do you know that woman?" Susanna asked.

"Depends, what did she do?" I asked her.

"She saw me there lying in a heap. The darkened aura of my spiritual pressure had her nearly mistake me for a hollow. She said she was busy with a mission, but she said that my spiritual pressure was too high for me to stay out there like I was. She commented how it was too dangerous for me to travel with her so she had some of her companions escort me to the Seireitai and join the academy." Susanna answered.

"I do know her. The woman you met…used to be my vice-captain." I told Susanna with pride in my voice. I then went back to being serious and professional. "I take it that your hair and eyes are still getting you picked on by the other students."

"There are always arguments during the tutor sessions. Some have tried to take advantage of me. I've been trying to keep everything together, but I can't take it anymore!" Susanna complained. "I know you probably don't see it, but every time you put me up on a pedestal the other students look at me like 'Yes of course Susanna's doing it right, she's a freak'!"

"Why did you wait until now to tell me?" I asked.

"I wasn't sure what to say or what you would do if I told you." Susanna said.

_I'm assuming what she doesn't want is me calling attention to this in the middle of class. I also can't play favorites just because she's a good student. I think I know something I can do though. _"Susanna, I want you to trust me to handle this properly. Go about your day and I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"I…ok sensei." She left.

The next day class assembled and according to my lesson plans I would be running drills for casting Bakudo 21: Sekienton without an incantation. Before I did though, I called Susanna, Byakuya, Hisana and Gin to stand next to me while the other students were sitting on the deck. "Students." I said. "Standing before you are this star students. I don't make a habit of pointing out proper procedure, but these four have delivered properly each time. From now on I will not be calling upon them to demonstrate how to do things properly if I see any of you failing to do things properly. If you need help or need to see an example wave me over and ask me for one of them or if you would prefer I myself will demonstrate just like I do at the start of the lesson. Is that clear to all of you?"

"Hai, sensei!" they said in unison.

"Good now get ready for today's lesson." I replied.

After class I asked Byakuya, Hisana, Gin and Susanna to stay behind so I could talk to them. Since they would now be my unofficial teaching assistants they needed to be prepared for the lessons in advance. I told them that after class each day that they were to stay behind and I would give them the next day lesson. I wouldn't say how to do it or give recommendations. I trusted them each enough to do things properly.

"Ah wonderful, as if I didn't have enough work already." Gin complained.

"I won't let you down sensei." Byakuya saluted.

"I am honored for this task. Thank you sensei." Hisana bowed low.

"Thank you sensei." I could see it in Susanna's eyes that she was very happy with the way I handled things. I dismissed the four of them and went to the teacher's lounge. A couple of my colleagues pulled me aside to discuss a particular student: one Gin Ichimaru.

"What about him?" I asked. As far as anyone except I knew, Gin was a very good student, if but a little smart mouthed.

"We've been discussing his ability. He's very gifted, he knows more than some of the sixth year students." His academic professor, Yuriske-sensei, stated.

"Both Tsubasa-sensei and I have seen Gin take down students twice his size." Inogata-sensei, Gin's Kendo instructor, stated. Tsubasa-sensei was his Hakuda instructor.

"And, what's the big fuss all about?" I asked.

"Lamperouge-sensei, now that you're here we want to know how are Gin's Kido skills?"

"He's my top student. Why?"

"His ability has caught the eye of the Central Forty Six. They've declared him this generation's child prodigy. They want us to test him to see if he can graduate at the end of the year." Tsubasa-sensei stated.

"That's a hefty title to put on someone, what if he doesn't want to?" I asked, thinking of Rangiku.

"He'd be wasting his time here in the academy if he is indeed ready. It's a chance for him to prosper sooner and be of use to the Gotei." Yuriske-sensei responded.

"What's my role in this then?" I wanted to know.

Inogata-sensei handed me a folder. "In here is a list of Kido he needs to know. Give this to him and tell him he needs to know it by the end of the semester and he can graduate with the sixth years."

I looked at the list and recognized it. It was nothing new from what I had learned myself, but for Gin to learn it all in the span of a few months I didn't think could be done. If he really was a prodigy though, and if he did graduate in one year, he'd beat Akari-taicho's old record.

…_I can't believe what I'm thinking. _I chuckled to myself.

_**You mean not handing Gin the list so that your former captain can keep her old record? **_My Zanpakuto asked.

_I hate it when you do that. _I groaned. She laughed.

I wasn't that petty to do that, not to Gin anyway. In fact I figured the sooner this flawed revenge scheme of his was over and done with the better. I gave him the packet after Byakuya, Susanna and Hisana had left, so as not to crush their own morale, Byakuya's especially, and then sent Gin on his way.

I returned to my office to sit down and think. As I sat at my desk there was a knock at the door followed by a joyous: "Knock, knock." It was Urahara-san.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" I asked.

"I want to talk with you, you got a minute?" he asked.

"I've got a bit of evaluation reports to finish." I said.

"Eh, if you get in trouble you can blame everything on me. I'll take the rap." I didn't know if Urahara-san was being serious or if this was his usual lackadaisical attitude towards everything he did, but I also knew that it would be faster to go with him and see what he wanted, then to continue to argue the point. I put my pen down, got up and went with him.

After a few minutes of walking Urahara-san started the conversation, "Lelouch, you know how things work around here right? The chain of command and all that?" I nodded. "Well, here's the thing. You know Hikifune-taicho right? Or at least know who she is?" Urahara-san asked. I nodded again. "Well here's the thing, according to Yoruichi she just got a request to join the Zero Division."

"Is she going to accept?" I asked.

"Well she just got the request today, but she probably will. If she does, I have the feeling Yoruichi is going to ask me to take her place." Urahara-san said.

"Don't you need Bankai for that?" I asked.

"Now where in that little head of yours do you have the idea that I don't have Bankai?" Urahara-san asked me.

"If you did wouldn't Yoruichi have you as Vice-captain?" I asked.

Urahara-san smiled. "It makes sense that you would think that, but the reasoning behind that is simple. I didn't obtain Bankai through normal methods." I frowned, but Urahara-san spoke before I could open my mouth. "Relax, I didn't do anything illegal. I created a device that allows one to forcibly manifest their Zanpakuto. Using this device one can master Bankai in the span of three days. And that's exactly what I did."

"I wouldn't exactly put it past you." I said that like I was joking, but I really meant it.

"So here's the deal, if I'm the one that becomes captain, we don't exactly know if there are going to be any other candidates put forward, because if I don't then this whole deal out the window. If I'm the on who takes over Hikifune-taicho's position Yoruichi wants you to go with me. Your teaching job was more than just an assignment Lelouch. A lot of the intelligent Soul Reapers wind up in the 12th Division at some point, myself and Aizen included. Yoruichi's been pushing for Hikifune-taicho to take you under her wing, but she wanted you to have some teaching experience first if she was going to take you at a higher rank than you are now." Urahara-san stated.

"Sounds like a fair deal." I was pleased about this, I was moving up and I'd have a captain I already knew. "What position would I have?" I asked.

"Assuming everything goes well, Fifteenth seat, the same any novice academy instructor would have." Urahara-san answered. "Yoruichi also thought that if you liked the students you were working with that she'd pull a few strings, maybe talk to the Kuchikis, and see what she can do about having you staying as Byakuya's instructor till he graduates. Of course, that depends on you and him."

"Well I'd certainly like to have some more teaching experience under my belt." I said. _Even if Gin is going to graduate this year, facilitating the instruction of Kido can give me access to other future members of the Gotei. If I'm going to take down Aizen I'm going to need to be at his level. I have to get to Yuna's rank, maybe above. What happened with Hoshima won't happen a second time. When I bring down Aizen and expose him, he will be incarcerated on sight. Whatever he's plotting I'll make sure I get to him before he finishes his plan. Still, if Gin graduates, I need to set up an extra failsafe in the event of a worst case scenario. _"How strong is Yoruichi's pull?"

"Hmmm, do I detect a deal in the process of being made?" Urahara-san asked me.

I nodded. "I'll continue to teach, but there are terms I want agreed upon, any chance I could sit in on that meeting when Yoruichi 'pulls her strings'?"

"I don't think she'd be against that. You've got a friend in our captain Lelouch, and in me." Urahara-san patted me on the shoulder a few times before shaking it. "Never hesitate to come to us if you ever need help."

"I…uh," I looked away, trying to hide my discomfort, "thank you."

"So, how about we go on back to your office so you can get those evaluation reports done?" Urahara-san asked me.

"Sounds good." I answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuchiki family grounds<strong>

The school year was over. Much to my surprise, not that I didn't think it could happen, Gin passed all qualifications. He also got a dangerous location, a seated ranking in the 5th Division. Yoruichi said that Hirako-taicho deserved bragging rights for reeling the guy in. I knew why he got Gin, but I kept my mouth shut. However, right now I had more pressing matters to be concerned about than Gin's desires for revenge.

Kuchiki-taicho, Yoruichi, Soifon, Byakuya and I were all sitting in the same meeting room. We were discussing away what to do with me before Urahara-san's captain's exam. No other candidate had been put forth so if he succeeded in completing the exam, something of which even I thought would be a walk in the park for him, I'd be moving to 12th Division. Soifon nagged me for following him there, wondering how I could follow a captain whose dorm smelled like mayonnaise left out in the sun. I just told her I was interested in climbing higher. If that meant I had to have Urahara-san for a captain then so be it. My words didn't deter our friendship in the slightest, and it was the truth.

Yoruichi said she wondered what she might do now that she had a 3rd seat's position open. I asked her on the way to the Kuchiki grounds if she considered promoting both Lusca-senpai and giving his position to Otamachi-senpai. When she asked where this was coming from I just said two words: Otamachi Takiko.

"Ah, you heard about that did you?" Yoruichi had scratched her head in response to my statement on the walk here.

"I make it a habit of knowing information about key personnel wherever I go, like knowing that both you and Soifon are from noble families and that she follows her duty with the utmost professionalism, while you make a habit of following the words 'if nothing interesting is happening, I'll make it so'." I had responded.

"Lelouch! Show some respect!" Soifon, who was with us, had said.

"Calm down Soifon. No reason to jump down the kid's throat when he's spot on mark." Yoruichi had told her.

Soifon had blushed. "Hai, Yoruichi-sama. Gomen."

It had been about twenty minutes since that conversation. We were now sitting in a meeting room discussing my future given the circumstances. Byakuya had entered the room rather eagerly when he heard I was here, but his enthusiasm dropped considerably when he saw Yoruichi.

"What is she doing here?" Byakuya glared.

"Now, now Byakuya," his grandfather said to him. "Shihoin-san is Lelouch's captain. As such, it is against Gotei policy for me to make a deal with Lelouch without discussing it with her first." Byakuya grunted and sat in a chair next to his grandfather.

"So, Byakuya-bo, do I pick bad teachers?" Yoruichi asked.

He ignored Yoruichi's comment and looked at Kuchiki-taicho. "Gii-san, if possible I'd like to continue to work under Lamperouge-sensei, so long as he's moving on up to a fifteenth seat position as he announced to the class he might be." I had mentioned to my class what Urahara-san said to me that day when one of the students noted that I was unusually cheerful.

"I don't think that's outside the realm of both the Kuchikis to get Central Forty Six to comply too." Kuchiki-taicho replied. "Of course the young sensei and Shihoin-san must agree to this first." It struck me as interesting that Yoruichi condoned such formal addressing of her, but I speculated that Kuchiki-taicho was an exception, much like Soifon.

"I've got no problem with it if Lelouch doesn't have a problem with it." Yoruichi stated.

"I don't either. I'd be more than happy to keep teaching your grandson, Kuchiki-taicho." I told the head of the household.

"Well then, if the agreement was this easy, why are we having this meeting?" Kuchiki-taicho almost laughed.

"Lelouch said he has some special arrangements he wants us to consider. Go ahead Lelouch." Yoruichi told me, leaning back in her chair.

"Hai," I answered and then sat up straight. "If the pull of the Shihoin and Kuchiki clans combined is as strong as I believe I'd like to have two other students looped with Byakuya into my classes. They were my other top students in a league of their own. I'd be reluctant to have their talent squandered by another teacher who doesn't know them as well as I'd do so long as I can avoid such things." I said, making sure the Kido emblem on my vest was reflected off the chandelier light.

"I don't think that's unreasonable. A fifteenth seat constantly looping with three students that is also an academic and Kido valedictorian, who is also the man who taught this generation's child prodigy, wouldn't be turned down by the Central Forty Six if we both made the request. What do you think Shihoin-san?" Kuchiki-taicho asked her.

"I say if Lelouch recognizes talent we should let these two lucky students be taught by the best the Soul Society has to offer at the moment." Yoruichi stated.

"Very well then." Kuchiki-taicho was in agreement.

I, however, wasn't finished. "Hold on a moment, there's one more thing I want to add."

"Very well, speak up." Kuchiki-taicho stated.

"I'd like to oversee a class in the beginning level, second year. There's a student, a Matsumoto Rangiku, whom I'd like to oversee her studies." I requested.

"That's…unusual." Kuchiki-taicho stated.

"Old friend of yours?" Yoruichi asked.

I nodded. "I only knew her for two days, but…look I know it's a lot to ask, but it would mean a lot to me if I could teach her." I had other reasons for wanting to be Rangiku's teacher, but both Kuchiki-taicho and Yoruichi didn't need to know them. With Gin now as close to Aizen as he could possibly get, if Aizen got wind of it or if Gin acted while Rangiku was still at the academy, I knew Rangiku would need someone she could use as support. The chances of either of those things were low, but I wanted to have things put in place just in case. Gin wasn't a fool by any margin, but then again neither was Aizen. You don't beat the Head Captain in chess and not have street smarts.

If Gin was found out and an investigation was sent underway there would be no way of proving that I had preemptive knowledge of the attack, even with this action put into place. To the average mind I was simply attempting to be a pillar of support for a girl who lost a friend. No one knew the real me. Not Yuna, not Akari-taicho, not Yoruichi, not Soifon, not Naomi. No one. I wasn't as nice a person in the dark as I made myself out to be. I could be a very cruel person if need be. The potential for that still terrified me, but I would do what was necessary if it turned out that Aizen was truly a monster. For now I'd have to keep my head low and wait for development.

"Well I don't think that's unreasonable. It's not like Lelouch wouldn't be able to handle teaching classes of two different levels. Not with his brain." Yoruichi commented.

"Still, the Central Forty Six might not see it that way. Lelouch knows this Matsumoto Rangiku and…"

"Two days taicho." I interrupted. "I was only in Rukongai for two days. Don't believe me, check the records. Still, I owe her for food and lodging. This would be my way of paying her back."

"Gii-san, let Lamperouge-sensei teach his friend. With Ichimaru graduating that makes me his top student. If he needs help I can always throw in some extra hours off of my free time." Byakuya stated.

"Someone's quite attached to their sensei." Yoruichi chuckled.

"Quiet! My assistance would benefit the Kuchiki family. It would show that we believe in the people coming first. This has nothing to do with the interaction between myself and Lamperouge-sensei!" Byakuya shouted.

"Thanks for the offer Byakuya-kun, if I run into trouble I'll be sure to notify you." What I said seemed to keep him in good spirits. I refer to Byakuya with the 'kun' honorific only when speaking with him. He might be a noble, but I find referring to him as Byakuya-sama or Byakuya-dono to be a bit too formal. Also, in the Gotei, it's skill before birth, so to denote my respect for him, but show that I'm still the one in charge: Byakuya-kun. Of course, I only do so to avoid a confrontation with the idea that I don't respect nobility. In my head I don't add an honorific for that reason. I consider us close enough for that. I've been his teacher for a year and I was his tutor beforehand. Plus the kid respects me.

"Well, we'll see what the Central Forty Six has to say about this. Is there anything else you want to add Lamperouge-sensei?" Kuchiki-taicho asked.

"I'm good, and you can call me by given name if you'd like. You don't have to be so formal towards your grandson's teacher." _I already have the next head of the Shihoin clan on my side. If I could get the Kuchiki's in my pocket, I'd be golden._

"Hmph, it would be unbecoming of a Kuchiki not to refer to a professional by his respectful status. So as long as you keep this teaching position I shall call you Lelouch-sensei." Kuchiki-taicho responded.

"Fine by me." I responded. I kind of figured that would be his response.

"Well," Yoruichi got up and stretched, "You and I should probably get some rest eh Ginrei?" she asked him. "Urahara-san's exam is tomorrow. By the time we get to our division's it'll probably be late evening."

"Have a pleasant evening, Lelouch-sensei." Byakuya's bow was shallow, but it was rather low for someone of his level.

"You sure you should be bowing that low to me?" I asked. "You are the grandson of the most famous noble family in all of Soul Society."

Kuchiki-taicho was the one to speak. "The boy respects your authority with the utmost devotion. He doesn't show his teachers even half the respect he does you when he talks about his studies."

Byakuya stood back up. "Lamperouge-sensei knows what he's doing as an instructor. Gii-san, when he gets better you should put him in your squad."

"Well he'd have to improve his Shunpo ability a great deal to get at least a fourteenth seat's position in my squad. I hear your stamina is still giving you trouble."

"Not as much as it used to," I scratched my head, "When I first entered the academy I was on the ground at the end of the physical. Now I could probably do that in my sleep. Still, you're right, a couple dozen flash steps and I'm like a person with asthma in need of an inhaler."

Kuchiki-taicho smirked. "Well, if you make progress with your Zanpakuto, for most, that generally increases spiritual ability. As you gain reiryoku it begins to substitute itself for natural energy. And since mastery of the Zanpakuto is the best way to control one's reiryoku, progression with it is absolutely vital for those with low physical abilities to some extent."

"Thanks for the tip." I said.

"Please, you're my grandson's favorite instructor. I'm only repaying the kindness you've shown him." Kuchiki-taicho responded.

"Well, thank you." I said. I gave a low bow to Kuchiki-taicho. "I appreciate you putting forth my request. This means a lot to me."

"As I said before, it's really no trouble." He replied.

I stood up and pointed my thumb over my shoulder. "Anyway, I should probably get back to my division. With school on break, I have regular academic duties, plus if Urahara-san passes his exam I need to be prepared to support him when he addresses the squad."

"See you in a month sensei." Byakuya said to me.

"Yeah see you." I said and left.

As I walked back to my division, my Zanpakuto spoke to me. _**You really are hell bent on getting them to like you.**_

_Why not? The Kuchiki family is the most famous noble family. If I become more than just a familiar face to them, like say for instance a mentor to Byakuya, I could easily get a lot of pull. Captain Kuchiki Ginrei isn't going to be the head of the division forever and neither will his son Captain Kuchiki Sojun. If I stay in as saintly in Byakuya's eyes as I am now then by the time he becomes head of the house he may start looking at me as an unofficial advisor. _I replied.

_**You've really thought this through.**_

_Did you expect anything less? _I asked. _My objective hasn't changed, and now with Aizen becoming a potential threat I need to be ready in the event of a worst case scenario. _

_**Perhaps you are indeed deserving of my power.**_

_Mind telling me your name then? _I asked.

_**I cannot. You probably still wouldn't be able to hear it. Face it Lelouch you don't have the true motivation. Right now Aizen is just a phantom enemy. If he turns out to be the real deal then we'll talk.**_

_Did I ever mention how much you remind me of a certain green haired witch? _I asked my Zanpakuto.

_**More than once. **_She responded. I growled. _**You've got company. **_She terminated our connection.

One thing I disliked is that communicating with my Zanpakuto like that weakened my sixth sense so it made it harder for me to sense approaching individuals. Judging by the position of the moon and the location of the Senzaikyu I figured I had to be smack dab in the middle of division four's territory. The person I sensed I could not see. It seemed as if they were trying to hide. "Who goes there?" I asked.

From around the corner stepped a woman. She had a scruffy Shihakusho, a Vice-captain's armband, and long green hair. "Good evening Lelouch." She said. Her expression wasn't all that cheerful.

"Y-yuna?" I couldn't be sure, but it looked exactly like her. It had to be her. "Wh-what are you doing here? I thought you were chasing down Hoshima." I said, surprised to see her.

"The trail has me at North Rukongai One, so I stopped by to pay a visit. No one knows I'm here. I entered from the Northeast side so none of the Gate guards saw me." Yuna responded. "If I'm found I'll be put back in the division on sight. I can't do that, not yet."

"Then why sneak in?" I asked.

"I snuck in because of you." Yuna said and walked closer to me. "I wanted to see you again."

"Why me?" I asked.

"Just so I don't forget your face, and to personally thank you for giving me this chance. Hoshima won't get away with what he did." Yuna responded. "And also…I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" I asked.

"I…was selfish. I took that kiss and I didn't think about your feelings at all. I don't know how long I'll be gone. I probably made you harp on me and I don't want that, not if you find someone else first." Yuna said. "I don't expect you to start liking me. I am…infatuated by you. I didn't know how else to express my gratitude, but in retrospect I think my actions were a bit over the top."

"There's no reason to apologize. I haven't found anyone worthy to start falling apart over. I don't think I will really." I told Yuna.

"I…good. But if you do, don't think about my feelings. They're unimportant." Yuna stated.

I changed the subject. "As long as you're here I want to thank you for something."

"Thank me? For what?" she asked.

"Do you remember a girl you sent to the Seireitai? She had silver hair, same color eyes as yours."

"I do. Why?" Yuna asked.

"I'm now the Kido instructor of that girl." I told Yuna.

"I…good. You'll be good for her I'm sure." Yuna responded.

"I'm also the Kido instructor for the Kuchiki family head's grandson." I told her.

"That's…impressive." Yuna responded.

"Do you think you'll ever come back?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I don't really know. I want to, but Hoshima must pay for what he did to Mari-sama."

"I see." I responded.

"It was a pleasure having the chance to chat with you this evening." Yuna told me. "At any rate I should get going."

"Then I guess this is goodbye for now." I told her.

"Yes, but before I leave," she said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"When I first appeared you…called me by my given name. I…when did you…start doing that?" she asked.

"When you left that day is when I started. Since you're following your desires instead of staying with the squad, which I find quite admirable, it breaks the professional bond it set between us and I thought that…if you did have feelings for me that you wouldn't mind such informality. Or am I wrong?" I asked.

"No." Yuna answered. "I…I have to go." She disappeared with Shunpo.

I simply closed my eyes, took a deep breath and started off again for the 2nd division. _Yuna, don't let your wish for revenge consume you. _I thought to myself. _Don't become…like me._

**End of Chapter 13**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Before I say anything else, let me make this perfectly clear: whatever Ho Yay any of you might be getting between Byakuya and Lelouch erase it from your minds right now. It is completely unintentional. While I condone Yuri, I will never ever write Yaoi to any degree. EVER. Right then, so Lelouch has now been informed that Aizen is potentially a real douchebag and he's also potentially become Byakuya's permanent teacher. And he'll be around to be Urahara's potential sidekick. And yes I condone the idea that Hisana could've been a Soul Reaper herself before she got sick and died. Byakuya wouldn't simply marry a regular woman without good reason. He would've have to have known her a while before considering marriage as an option. That's my opinion anyway. Also those of you who read my Bleach and Gurren Lagan Xover, Standing at the Top, will recognize my OC Susanna Shapikni in Lelouch's class. Anyway it's late and I'm tired and I also have my summer class tomorrow. Later folks.)**


	14. Lelouch Fully Awakens

**(A/N: I have nothing to say)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch's pov<strong>

"Good morning students." I told my morning Kido class.

"Good morning Lamperouge-sensei." They chimed in unison.

It had been four months since I had that chat with Kuchiki-taicho and Yoruichi. The day after it Urahara-san had his captain's exam and passed and the day after that I moved into the 12th Division and stood by Urahara-san when he addressed the rest of the squad. Many of the lower ranked officers, over the first couple days, would ask me what I thought of Urahara-san since I had been with him before we both transferred here.

There was one person though who I could not stand and that was the Vice-Captain, Sarugaki Hiyori. I have to give it to Hirako-taicho. He really knows how to classify people. 'Brat' is the perfect word to describe Sarugaki-fukutaicho. She attacks Urahara-san on a regular basis. I don't know why he puts up with it. I've asked him why, stating that someone like Sarugaki-fukutaicho left unchecked only shows that he can't handle being a captain. His answer was that he was sure that Sarugaki-fukutaicho would adjust to his captaincy eventually. Both Hirako-taicho and I begged to differ.

Two weeks after the start of his captaincy Urahara-san revolutionized the 12th Division. He began what was now known as the Department of Research and Development. I became an active participant in the department. In one month I managed to get the Soul Society to develop technologies that I was already used to, like high profile networking databases and automatic coffee makers, not that I needed the latter. Urahara-san dubbed me a genius. Over the next two months I sent blueprints in my spare time to the department since my work as a teacher took up more time than my squad work.

One thing I'm still concerned about is the man Urahara-san got to be our third seat. Kurotsuchi Mayuri was in the Maggot's Nest after being deemed by Central Forty Six to be "a threat to himself and others". I know solitary confinement is supposed to change the criminal mind because the isolation gives them time to think, but I was more uneasy around Kurotsuchi then I was about Aizen.

The first day as a second year teacher was invigorating. Students weren't told who their teachers were, just where to show up and when. I think I made Hisana and Susanna's day when they knew I was their teacher. Susanna, Hisana and Byakuya were once again my top students in the advanced track on a league of their own from the others and after the first week I made a note of this to the rest of the class, putting the same procedure I had worked out last year.

A couple of the students thought I had observer bias so I got everyone up in a line that was complaining alongside Byakuya, Hisana and Susanna and had a little sport going. I put all the complaining students on one team and put Byakuya, Hisana and Susanna on another. The game was similar to the rules of dodge ball. The players on each team were allowed to use Hado 4, 8, 29, 31, 32 and 33 to hit their opponents. Dodging using Shunpo was grounds for disqualification. Blocking was allowed via Bakudo 39: Enkosen. If you were hit by your opponents attack you were considered out. If you blocked with Enkosen and it shattered, you were out. If you blocked with Enkosen and it remained stabilized your attacker was out. Byakuya, Hisana and Susanna wound up with a flawless victory. That was the last there ever was of students complaining about my teaching methods.

A couple of the administrators demanded to talk to me after that day in class. I thought I was in trouble for creating a situation that encouraged the endangerment of students, but in reality I was actually congratulated for my method of keeping control of the class. I wound up inventing a new trend: Kido Tag. Other teachers, including myself, now use it to test student abilities in certain blocking and attacking Kido. When Urahara-san heard word he sent me a letter to tell me that I was a natural born inventor.

Of course not everything these past four months has been good news. On my first day teaching the afternoon Kido class for beginners, Rangiku was happy to see me. My beginner class has the skill you would expect from the beginner class, but the problem was Rangiku not only unmotivated more times often than not, she was also turning into a miniature Milly with all the socializing she would do. I know it was only my job to teach and not to parent, but it was difficult to watch and hear about. Rangiku did her work and she did it well, but I would've appreciated it she would at least, for my sake, make the effort to at least be a little more active in her studies and during class as opposed to sitting and talking with a classmate of hers Ise Nanao.

After I addressed my students this morning I began handing back evaluation exams. As always, Byakuya, Hisana and Susanna had the highest marks in the class and the rest of the students had varying degrees between slightly above average and as close to below average without failing. After passing back the forms I called for everyone to follow me outback where we would be learning a high level Bakudo, one of my personal favorites: Bakudo 61 Rikujokoro. Today's objective was to cast the Bakudo and then follow up with a discarded chant level 20-30 Hado if possible. Out of my 28 students, excluding Byakuya, Hisana and Susanna, only 5 of my students managed to get to the second part of the assignment and only 13 were actually able to cast the Bakudo by the end of the day. I told those that didn't complete the classwork to complete it as homework and also assigned a homework sheet of a list of two-kido combination strikes like my Bakudo 63 and Hado 11 combo attack.

After my afternoon beginner's class I sat in my office, working out the blueprints for creating high tech lab equipment like automated robotic arm welders, drills and lasers, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. I was surprised when Hisana walked in. More surprised than if Byakuya were to walk into the door. Hisana never complained about anything, ever. Susanna I wasn't surprised when she came bursting my office last year, having cracked. The first day I met her I thought there might've been something wrong with her.

Hisana was a different story. She was perpetually cheerful and never complained about anything. Byakuya had a couple of moments when some extra work I gave him, since he was my top student and I wanted to challenge him and the others, but Hisana always took what I gave her with a sense of honor and gratitude that even Byakuya, a noble, could learn from. I didn't know what to expect from Hisana. I could think of only about 131 reasons why she would need to see me. I rolled up my blueprint, put a rubber band around it and stored it in a bucket with the rest of my blank scrolls.

"What can I do for you Hisana?" I asked her.

"Sensei…this is going to sound kind of awkward, but I don't have anyone else to turn to and…" Hisana's discomfort and words eliminated 57 possibilities.

"Whatever's on you mind ask away." I told her.

"Sensei, have you ever had a girl like you before?" Hisana asked me.

_And we're back up to 58 possibilities. _I thought to myself. "I've had my fair share of women express their intimate interest in me."

'_**Fair share' meaning the entire female student body at Ashford Academy as well as plus the numerous women that like you here in the Soul Society. **_My Zanpakuto chimed.

I ignored her and just listen to Hisana. "Well, um…are there any you…reciprocated the feelings of?"

"Hisana do you have a crush on someone?" I asked her. She nodded. "Do you want to tell me?"

"I…I'm not sure. I mean…I've heard rumors you're really close to the person and…well I never trust rumors…but I…"

I laughed slightly. "It's ok Hisana, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but if I know this person it'll make things easier. Who do you like?"

"K…Ku…Ku…bleh." Hisana was having trouble saying who she liked, but only one person I knew had a surname or given name that started with 'Ku'.

"Kuchiki Byakuya?" I asked. Hisana blushed and nodded. I leaned back in my chair and relaxed. _Least it's not me. Thank BRITANNIA it's not me._

_**What's the matter Lelouch? You're not into young girls?**_

_Zip it! _I told my Zanpakuto. "So what do you want to know, how to get him to like you? Afraid I can't help you there. I'm not cupid." I told Hisana.

"I…I know that." She got snappy. "Er, sorry that was rude of me." She apologized.

"It's fine," I told her, "This sort of thing makes people act funny. I've seen it. Still, not much I can help you with."

"B-but you know Byakuya best out of anyone outside his family right?" Hisana asked.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. I guess I know him just about as well as I know you minus the fact that I've been to the Kuchiki manor a few times." I said.

"I…I just want him to like me." Hisana said squirming in her seat.

"Well, that's some high hopes, but…you don't have to impress the guy with something." I said. "Let me ask this first: does he even know you exist?"

"Sensei we've worked together a bunch of times with all that extra work you give us." It was interesting to see how this conversation was bringing out an ill-tempered side of Hisana I didn't know existed.

"All right, all right, turn down the heat." I told Hisana. "I guess the best thing you can do is just be yourself. See how things go and work up the courage to tell him how you feel."

"But…"

"Trust me, if Byakuya is anything like me you'll have to be direct." I enforced.

"I…okay. I'll try." Hisana said. She got up off the chair and headed for the door. "Thanks sensei." She smiled at me.

"Any time Hisana." I told her. She shut the door and left. I was curious to see how things were going to play out from here so, since I didn't have any actual work to do, I tailed Hisana to see if she would do anything. I had been in the 12th Division for a while and I wanted to see if my stealth skills from 2nd Division had gotten rusty.

_**Is this really necessary Lelouch? **_My Zanpakuto asked me.

_Well if as a result of this Byakuya comes to my office next and asks if Hisana likes him I want to be able to have a better grasp of the situation than I do already. _I responded.

_**I thought you weren't cupid. **_My Zanpakuto mocked me.

_Hey, whether it works out or he turns her down, in the end he'll have me to thank if he does come by. If he doesn't at least I can see what's going on between them, perhaps work it to my advantage in the long run. _I responded.

_**Aren't nobles disallowed to marry outside nobility?**_

_Who says he has to marry her? _I asked. _Nobles are allowed to take mistresses._

_**You know you're time would be more wisely spent working on those blueprints. **_My Zanpakuto nagged.

_Says the woman who wants me to plan ahead. _I returned.

_**Fine you know what, when you're behind in deadlines because you wanted to watch a relationship form rather than further yourself don't come crying to me. **_My Zanpakuto left me alone. To be perfectly honest I was really starting to hate how chatty she was. _**I heard that.**_

_Good, maybe you'll change. _

I followed Hisana as closely as I could and eventually she met up with Byakuya in the Kendo practice field. He was trying to pull off a really difficult technique I read about, but I myself was never able to do. The technique involved spinning around the opponent, striking at their flank and then placing both hands on the sword before performing two front flips at the target. So far Byakuya could only get one and he would lose the momentum he had built up to get the second one done properly.

Hisana approached him as he got up from off the ground, rubbing his sore head having failed the second front flip. "Are you ok Byakuya-dono?" she asked him.

"Do I look ok?" he snapped. Hisana put a hand to his forehead and used healing Kido. Something I didn't know she could do, but wasn't surprised she could nonetheless. Healing Kido isn't a requirement for graduating, but it is recommended to be learned somewhere between the second and third year.

"Better?" Hisana asked.

"Yeah, thanks Hisana-san." He said to her.

"Still stuck on that second front flip?" Hisana was practically teasing him.

"I'll get it eventually. If Gii-san and Otou-san can do it, then so can I!" he declared.

"You ever thought maybe it's because they're older than you are." Hisana joked. If there's one thing I know about Byakuya it's that he absolutely hated it when someone told him he had the inability to do something.

"I'd like to see you do better." He challenged Hisana.

"I bet you I can." She held out her hand. "Gimme." Byakuya tossed her the sword. Hisana pulled it off flawlessly.

"No fair, when could you do that?" Byakuya complained.

"What's not fair about it? You're better than me at Kido, why can't I be better than you at something?" Hisana asked him.

"I…because…I'm nobility." Byakuya excused.

"Oh, so the soon to be great Kuchiki Byakuya has to be the best at everything in order to feel secure is that it?" Despite the formality in the way they addressed each other they were using really informal speech.

"No!" Byakuya denied

_They really are well connected with each other. _I noted. I pushed off the wall and headed back to my office. From my observation it was obvious Hisana was closer to Byakuya then well…anyone. No one ever got close to the kid like she did. Everyone distanced themselves from him because he was Kuchiki Ginrei's grandson. It wasn't hard to figure out the rest. Hisana, like me, didn't see Byakuya as a noble, she saw him as just another person in her life. He was on her level and, if their academic grades were anything to go by, both of them were rather intelligent.

_**Could you be any sappier? **_My Zanpakuto asked.

_Sappy? Me? When?_

_**You were about to comment how you think Byakuya's lucky that he has a friend.**_

_I was not. _I told my Zanpakuto.

_**Lelouch who's the one able to read your heart and mind better than you are? **_My Zanpakuto asked. I was silent. _**That's what I thought. **_She gloated.

* * *

><p><strong>9 years later<strong>

The months and years went by until Byakuya, Hisana, Susanna and Rangiku all graduated from the Shino Academy. Byakuya became a 13th seat of the 13th Division. I congratulated him on reaching a higher rank than me right out of the academy. It wasn't hard to figure out why. Despite his lower Kido ability than mine Byakuya was much better at the other three Soul Reaper arts than I was. Also he knew his Zanpakuto's name, but he still was having issues with it.

Hisana also went to the 13th Division, becoming a 16th seat. She could've gotten higher with her skill level, not that I could've known, but I think she just wanted to follow Byakuya.

Susanna went to the 6th Division. She became a 19th seat.

Rangiku went to the 10th Division as an unseated member.

_10__th__ Division. _I sighed when I had heard the news. _I wonder how everyone is doing there. _The squad had been without a captain or a Vice-Captain for years now. From what I had heard the top seated officers jointly shared responsibility and Ukitake-taicho, Kuchiki-taicho and Hirako-taicho switched off in having their squads keep the 10th informed. Still the squad was barely holding together. If things kept up like they were we'd soon be known at the Gotei 12.

Today though wasn't a day that I could dote on the past. For the past couple of months there had been reported sightings of missing souls in Rukongai. The bodies would evaporate and leave behind their clothes. I thought of 544 possible ways this could be occurring. Most of my theories had to do with Hoshima, Aizen, Hollows or a combination of the three in some way.

Urahara-san had issued an order to try and figure out a way to stop this phenomenon. He and I both came to the same conclusion of strengthening the reishi bonds within the soul so that they could be more closely held together. However, only Urahara-san had actually come up with a spark of inspiration from that conclusion. I wasn't much of an inventor outside what I knew about high definition technology. Something like this was beyond my comprehension a little.

Things were proceeding normally all the way up to the late afternoon when Sarugaki-fukutaicho started bitching at Kurotsuchi-senpai for ordering her around. "Fukutaicho, didn't the captain say he wanted to keep noise level to a minimum earlier?"

"How about I keep the amount of blood in your nose to a minimum after I drive my foot through it? How would you like that?" she shouted.

_I show proper respect and all she does is complain. How this girl got to Vice-Captain Rank is beyond my intellectual capacity._ I sighed.

Urahara-san did come out of his quarters and address Sarugaki-fukutaicho. He was showing off what appeared to be the most realistic human mannequin I've ever seen. "What is that on your back taicho a new type of gigai?"

"Yeah, you remember what I told you that Hirako-taicho told me this morning about how souls are disappearing from their bodies. I thought maybe if we put the soul into a human mold before it died then it might not vanish." Urahara-san responded.

I cupped my hand to my chin. "It sounds good, but what if this thing spreads through the body to quickly for a transfer. What then?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet. Scientific History in the making takes a while. You of all people should understand that right?" Urahara-san asked.

I nodded. "Well, given time I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Could one of you please speak a language we all understand instead of techno babble?" Sarugaki-fukutaicho pitched a fit. "I'm tired of being left out of the conversation."

Urahara-san was about to respond when there was a knock at the door. It was one of Muguruma-taicho's men, requesting to speak with Urahara-san. I opened the door to the lab to let him in at Urahara-san's request and the man gave us his report. The next stage in the phenomenon had started: Soul Reapers had become victims.

_Well there go 33 theories. _I thought to myself.

"I'll send key personnel tonight to help out." Urahara-san told the 9th division officer. "For now I would like you to go back and help your captain." Murguruma-taicho's officer was pleased with Urahara-san's assistance and left.

Urahara-san's key personnel turned out to be Sarugaki-fukutaicho. As anyone could've expected, she got indignant. "Why the hell do I have to go?" she pointed to one of the other lab members, Akon. "Why can't you send someone lower in rank than me?"

"All you do is complain. You find everything disagreeable. Why don't you just quit being a Vice-Captain already?"

I bit my lip from hearing this, trying not to burst out laughing. Akon sort of was asking for it when Sarugaki-fukutaicho flipped out. "Why don't I just quit letting you live Akon you disrespectful little worm?" What made the situation all the more comical was that while Sarugaki-fukutaicho sent kick after kick at the poor kid she missed every shot. I couldn't help, but snicker. I tried to cover it up, but Sarugaki-fukutaicho heard me. "What the hell are you snickering at huh? You think this is funny?"

"Sorry Hiyori," Urahara-san spoke up, "but you're the only one I can entrust with a task as important as this one."

"You know if she doesn't want to do it, I'll volunteer." I said. "You can trust me can't you sir?"

Urahara-san smiled at me. "Thank you Lelouch, I appreciate the offer."

Sarugaki-fukutaicho got on my case for almost no reason at all. I tried to be a peacekeeper and she just didn't want to let it stay. "And just what is that supposed to mean? You don't think I can do it huh Lelouch?" she ranted. "I'll show you. I'll do this so good that it'll make your existence so insignificant that that vest you wear won't mean a damn thing."

"Well I wish you the best of luck." I smiled at her.

"God you people make me sick!" Sarugaki-fukutaicho slammed the door.

I waited a few seconds for her reiatsu disappear from the area entirely before exasperating, "Well amen, hallelujah and pizza, she's gone. Maybe now we can actually get some work done." I turned back to my work station.

"Nice crisis management skills Lelouch." Urahara-san complimented.

I looked back at Urahara-san. "Well if there's one thing I know about the fukutaicho after all these years it's that she has an ego three times the size of a blimp. She's a perpetual firecracker with an extremely short fuse. Agreeing with her and saying things to avoid conflict entirely are the best ways to go in my opinion."

"You know you're going to make a really good captain one of these days you know that?" Urahara-san smiled at me.

_Captain. _I thought. Images of that nightmare of mine flooded through my head. I started to wonder if perhaps my vision was a premonition of some sort. Originally I thought it would be impossible since I didn't even known Shikai and since Bankai took ten years by the time I became a captain Kallen would already be married with children. However, from research by some of our squad members it's entered into the realm of possibility. Time moves forward in the Soul Society at a fixed rate, but outside the Soul Society each world moves at its own pace. There was no data collection on Earth yet, and there probably wouldn't be for a while since our research teams were still in star clusters beginning with the letter 'F', but until then I kept wondering.

By the time I snapped out of my thoughts and became conscious of my surroundings, the next thing I heard was a loud racket of a wooden gong being hit with a mallet. Announcements came over the loudspeakers our squad had installed all throughout the division and set up in the 1st Division. The announcement was for all squad captains to meet at the squad 1 barracks. I looked out the window. Night had already fallen. I didn't realize I had been so wrapped up in my work and thoughts.

I waited patiently for Urahara-san to return from the meeting. I was the only one who seemed to be interested in what was going on. "What happened?" I asked him in earnest.

"If you want to know come into my office." He said. Whatever had happened he sounded depressed. I did as he requested and he spoke and I listened. "Muguruma-taicho and Kuna-fukutaicho's reiatsus have disappeared from their investigation spot. Hirako-taicho, Otoribashi-taicho, Aikawa-taicho, Yadomaru-fukutaicho and Ushoda Hachigen of the Kido Corps were sent to investigate."

_9__th__ division is down? Sending captains? And they even have the Kido corps involved. This situation has gotten really bad. _"But wait, why do you sound so depressed?" I asked. When Urahara-san didn't responded I summarized my facts and put together a sound hypothesis. "Oh I see where this is going. You're worried about Sarugaki-fukutaicho. You wanted to go out there, but I'm sure someone stopped you. Yoruichi perhaps?" Urahara-san didn't say anything, but his silence told me I was right. Knowing Urahara-san though he wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Well, you're the captain so I have no right to order you around so I just want to leave you with some advice: don't do or not do anything you'll regret." I did get a reaction from him from this and he turned to look at me, intrigued. "I think I'll be pulling staying up late tonight. If you need me I'll be in the lab."

I knew Urahara-san wouldn't need me. Knowing him he'd leave with his reiatsu masked and make off to the Rukongai. I put a bug near his door and listened to it for sounds and slight movements. I also kept an eye on his reiatsu. The moment I felt it disappear I knew he was going to strike out into Rukongai. I wasn't going to follow him, but I know someone who would want to.

As fast as I could I made haste towards Division two. However, when I reached Yoruichi's den, only Soifon was there.

"Soifon?" I was confused.

"Lelouch? What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"I don't have time to explain where's Yoruichi?" I asked.

"She told me to come back to the squad and take messages. She's still at the Squad One barracks awaiting further orders. Did something happen?" she asked.

"No, but something will if I don't get a hold of her. Can you take me to her?" I requested.

Soifon nodded. "If this is about that idiot Urahara Kisuke, you bet I want Yoruichi-sama to hear about it."

"Good, let's go." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** Division**

Soifon led me right to Yoruichi as fast as both our legs could carry us. My stamina had improved a great deal over these last nine years so it was enough that I could sprint from one division to another without getting tired. Four would be pushing it and halfway around the Seireitai would be out of the question without a break.

"Hmm, Lelouch? What are you doing here?" Yoruichi asked.

I was panting when I reached her. Just because I could run without collapsing didn't mean it there was no strain, especially since I had to push myself to keep up with Soifon's pace. "I…Urahara-san…Rukongai."

Yoruichi held up her hand, indicating I didn't need to say anymore. "I get it, Kisuke went after Hiyori right?" she asked. I nodded. "Ugh, that idiot! Did what I say mean nothing to him at the captain's meeting? Soifon!"

"Hai, Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon poised herself upright.

"Go with Lelouch back to the 12th Division. Both of you wait there for further instructions." Yoruichi told us.

"But Yoruichi-sama, if it's dangerous out there…"

"If it's dangerous out there, there are four other captains and two vice-captains out in the field. I will be fine. You and Lelouch however need to be prepared for unexpected developments. When you get there send a hell butterfly to tell the Head Captain that I'm going after Kisuke for being an idiot and that you two can act as a go between him and me if he has any further instruction for me. Got it?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am."  
>"Hai, Yoruichi-sama!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>**th**** Division**

"I have a really bad feeling about this." I said to Soifon as we sat around the lab waiting for Yoruichi to come back with my captain. I was sitting at my desk in the lab and Soifon was wandering around the lab looking at all the stuff my division had been working on.

"Did Urahara Kisuke create all of this?" she asked.

"He's by no means an idiot, and he's not always hands on with everything we do, but most of my ideas only came to fruition because he was able to organize a team to get it to work. Don't pretend like you're not glad every division now has air conditioning, heat, automatic doors and heated floor tiles to some degree throughout the division." I said. Soifon was silent. "Forgive me for speaking rudely to a superior officer, but you never really did give the guy the benefit of the doubt. He may not have your level of professionalism, but he does a good job."

"Lelouch I—" Soifon's words were cut off by the lab shaking. The tremors were so fierce that both of fell to the floor. Our position could've been much more awkward, but it was kind of close for two people who were supposed to be friends. Both of us were flat on our stomachs, arms out in front of us. My right left hand wound up being placed right on top of her right hand and our same side cheeks wound up getting pushed together, causing us both to close the eye on that side of our faces shut. I got up first and dusted myself off.

"You ok?" I asked Soifon.

She got up. "I'm fine, just don't mention the position we were just in to anyone."

"Boy, aren't you two awfully familiar with each other?" the last person that needed to comment on the situation for Soifon's sake just did.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama! I…this isn't what it looks like!" Soifon shouted.

"How did you get here and how long have you been standing there?" I asked with a stern look on my face.

"That tremor you felt was Commander Tsukabishi teleporting us all in." Yoruichi stated.

"But teleportation Kido is forbidden by the Central Forty Six." I informed.

"We know, but the situation is dire. Listen closely…"

Yoruichi explained to us what had happened out in Rukongai. How she had caught up with Urahara-san and Commander Tsukabishi before all three of them wound up confronting Aizen and two others at the scene. One of the 'others' was Tosen Kaname, 5th seat of the 9th division.

"Tosen's a traitor?" I scowled.

"I think it's more likely that he's been an inside man for Aizen for the longest time." Yoruichi responded when I asked about this.

I was more surprised when I learned that Gin was with Aizen during this.

"Lelouch, relax, I know Gin was your student. Just calm down." Yoruichi stated. "You couldn't have known."

I laughed maniacally and covered my left eye as I brushed my hair back. I couldn't do anything else. "Oh no, it's fine. I understand." I probably looked insane to Yoruichi and Soifon, but I perfectly understood what Gin was up to. _So that's your angle is it? _I thought to myself. _You did say you liked to swallow pray that looked interesting to you. So you're going to stab him right in the back while his guard's down hmm? Gin you are a fool. If you do that, you'll become just like him. Or perhaps…I never really knew you after all. A year and two days isn't really enough to get to know someone properly. _

"Lelouch are you going to be ok?" Soifon asked me.

I composed myself on a dime and cleared my throat before speaking again. I had my arms folded behind my back as I spoke. "I'll be fine. Just answer me this Yoruichi, what is Urahara-san doing right now?"

Yoruichi went on to explain the rest of the situation and what Urahara was doing to solve it.

"You do realize Aizen's going to turn this back on us." I said.

"How can he?" Yoruichi asked.

"This is the man who is Urahara's rival in chess. Something tells me your interference is exactly what he wanted out there. Hirako-taicho and the others weren't victimized by accident. Aizen handpicked them by reading the situation as it developed." I responded.

"How can you be so sure of this?" Yoruichi asked.

"I know…because that is what I do if I were in Aizen's shoes." I stated.

"Lelouch, you're overly paranoid. I think you need to get some sleep." Yoruichi told me.

"Will you take something seriously for once?" I shouted. My outburst was responded with a slap to the face by Soifon.

"How dare you speak to Yoruichi-sama like that?" She scowled. I put a hand to where the stinging pain was coming from where Soifon hit me. "Do what she said and get some rest. Have faith in your captain that everything will turn out all right. Tomorrow we will go out to Central Forty Six and prove to them what Aizen had to do with this."

"Don't you get it? If we wait he'll act first. If—"

"If we act rashly and you're right we'll also be in hot water!" Yoruichi reprimanded. I had to concede to her point. "Look, you've been up for twenty hours straight according to Kisuke. You need to get some sleep Lelouch."

Grudgingly I turned my back and made to exit the lab. "Fine." I spat. I went to bed, angry.

I felt as if I had just fallen asleep when I felt someone shaking me awake. "Lelouch! Lelouch wake up!" I opened my eyes, the sun was already out.

"It's morning already." I groaned.

"Dammit Lelouch! Snap alert this instant!" the person yelling at me was Soifon and she sounded rather distraught. My vision stopped being hazy.

"Soifon what is it? Did Yoruichi ask you to wake me?" I said, wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"No. And that's because Yoruichi-sama, Commander Tsukabishi and Urahara Kisuke were just arrested by the Central Forty Six!" Soifon shouted.

Now I was alert and paying attention. "What happened?" I asked, scowling.

"Now that's the Lelouch I want to be talking to right now." Soifon commented. She cleared her throat and spoke professionally. "I don't know why they were taken away, but I have a good feeling you were right about what you said last night. I'm sorry. I had a gut feeling you were right…but I…I just couldn't argue with Yorichi-sama." Soifon was teetering on the edge of breaking down into hysterics.

"Getting hysterical isn't going to solve anything." I told Soifon. "If you came to wake me I'm sure you're expecting something more out of me than just giving me bad news."

"Lelouch…besides Yoruichi-sama you're the only person I can really trust to ask this out of all of the Soul Society and so…please…save Yoruichi-sama." Soifon was on the verge of tears. "If you don't I'll do it myself, but…I was hoping I could count on you."

"You don't have to start crying to get me to help you. My captain is in trouble too and Aizen set them up." I gave Soifon my hand. "We'll save them together. However, if we act, we won't be able to save their jobs. Actually even if we don't act all three of them are probably going to get stripped of their positions."

"Wh-what? Is it that bad?" Soifon started to panic.

"If you're going to panic, you won't be of any use! If you want me to help then get a hold of yourself!" I shouted. Soifon straightened up immediately. "That's better. Now, if my hunch is correct Aizen will have turned this hollowfication business back on Urahara. That being the case Urahara's punishment would be banishment. Yoruichi would be pinned as Urahara's accomplice and possibly be banished along with him. Tessai will just get a slap on the wrist for using forbidden Kido. A decade or less in prison level three would be sufficient if I understand the sentencing structure properly. The only question I have to ask is this. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Protecting Yoruichi-sama is my job. Where she goes, I go. She promised me…promised me that we would always be together." Soifon told me.

My hand still extended to Soifon I said. "Then let's go save them." She clasped hold of my hand and we shook hands. _Now then,_ I thought as I looked around the room, _if this is going to work I'm going to need quite a few things from the lab. _

I spend a few minutes taking objects from the laboratory. My inventory included two reiatsu cloaking cloaks, a prototype vitality serum Kurotsuchi-senpai had been working on, my contact lens case, a hyperspace capsule with a field kit stuffed into it, and a prototype two-way radio helmet device I had begun to work on for both Soifon and me. I also grabbed a few smoke bombs. When Soifon and I were suited up and ready to go I then activated Bakudo 26: Kyokko on both of us. Our reiatsu was already cloaked thanks to our cloaks, but for my plan to work we had to be hidden from view.

"I feel ridiculous." Soifon said to me. "This getup is so drab."

"Hey, it served me well in life. In death it'll continue to do so. Now let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Central 46<strong>

Soifon and I arrived right on schedule and she took out the guards, completely avoiding notice. I went on ahead and removed the invisibility I had shrouded myself in and flung open the meeting hall doors of the Central Forty Six. My figure was distorted by the light entering the dark room, but even then my disguise made it impossible to identify me.

"What are you doing in here? You can't come in here! Council is in session!"

"That's where you're wrong." I declared. "You believe that you all are justly punishing these criminals when in fact…"

"Guards arrest that man!"

_So much for my speech. _I grumbled. "You'll never take me. For I am the one, the only Zero! Master miracle worker!" I threw the smoke bombs and everyone began coughing.

My radio helmet, which would relay every last word I said to Soifon, in its prototype stage, was modeled after my own Zero helmet. Urahara's reiatsu cloaking made a perfect substitution for my cape. And despite the fact that I was well over a foot taller than Soifon, both of us looked exactly alike because our physiques were similar. Of course we'd never be caught. Soifon was too limber and I had taken the vitality serum Kurotsuchi-senpai had been working on. My muscles would be hyper stimulated allowing me to move in at speeds and bend in ways that even Suzaku would be jealous of. I had no idea of the side effects, but I was sure Unohana-taicho could diagnose any side effects I could contract. Of course the stimulation was temporary, but it would be enough.

"S-1! Now!" I signaled. Soifon came running up the corridor behind me, leapt over me and landed down the stairs near Yoruichi, Urahara-san and Commander Tsukabishi.

"Everything's going to be ok." She said to the three of them. I told her to pretend as if we didn't know Yoruichi and the others, not until we could ensure their safety. "My partner and I are here to get you out of here." Soifon broke the shackles on all three of the people we were rescuing and told them to get going. We went off as a group of five until Yoruichi, Urahara-san and Commander Tsukabishi took off using Shunpo. Soifon and I lingered in order to draw the attention on us. Soifon went west. I went east. I knew Soifon would be ok, as for me I had to keep running and see if I could either shake my pursuers off or isolate them, and me, from onlooking eyes and use Geass to get me out of the jam I was in.

_**Lelouch.**_

_Oh great. What now? _I asked.

_**I want to commend you on acting as you are, you have an enemy to fight and I have read your heart and mind. You have awoken to who you truly are. And for that I am offering to lend my power to you, to help your plan succeed. **_

_It was going to succeed whether you helped me or not, but I could always use a failsafe. So then go ahead and tell me, what is your name? _I asked her. She told me her name and how to activate her power. _Got it. _I said. I kept running only to find the drug beginning to wear off. _Damn…so soon? _I started to wonder if perhaps I didn't use the full dosage and thereby minimized the effects. It didn't matter now. I stopped running and the guards caught up with me. To prevent Soifon from hearing me I switched off my radio.

"Now then Zero, or whatever your name is, come quietly! It's obvious you've tired yourself out. Give yourself up and we'll promise to lighten your sentence." The guards said.

"There have been many who have tried to apprehend me. All of them have failed. You're just a number of the many men and women I have thwarted with my escape attempts." I said. My own helmet had come with a slot near the eye, just like my old one. I opened it to reveal my Geass. "All of you! I, Zero, command you! Obey me!"

My Geass afflicted the guards and they said in a monotone. "Yes master Zero."

"Now then. My first order: drop your weapons!" They obeyed. "Stand at attention!" The obeyed. I went for my Zanpakuto. "Now, watch as I release my sword. Rally and motivate! Eien Tamashi!" **(Undying Soul)** I drew it out and swung my Zanpakuto over my back, transforming it into an exact replica of my original Zero cape, which I quickly fastened to my shoulders and neck. I held out my hand towards my targets. "And now all of you will feel the sting of the power of Zero! Kokoro Hasai!" **(Mind Crush)** A telepathic wave was sent out from my hand and rang through the ears of my targets severely damaging their minds and since their willpower had been reduced to garbage by the power of my Geass their heads exploded. Finished with my actions I used Shunpo to a nearby location and contacted Soifon.

"Zero to S-1, come in S-1." I communicated.

"This is S-1, my pursuers have been shaken off and I'm waiting near our refugees for further orders. They are inside a special pavilion carved into the side of a mountain." Soifon responded.

"Wait for me there and I'll join you shortly." I told Soifon. "Remove your cloak and helmet and put it in a nearby bush. No witnesses allowed."

"I…got it." Soifon hung up on me.

I used the hyperspace capsule and switched it with the helmet and cloak I had on me with the field kit that was already inside it. I then set up the field kit to make it look like I had just come upon the dead bodies of the Central Forty Six guard members during my field study and sent a hell butterfly to the 4th Division. I then proceeded to head for Soifon's location where I then stuffed her gear into my capsule.

"Let's go pay a visit to those we rescued shall we?" I asked. Soifon nodded and agreed. Judging from the reiatsu Commander Tsukabishi had put up a triple layered barrier, but I wasn't about to let that stop me. I didn't know what I, a mere Kido practitioner, could do against the commander of the corps himself, but my attempts to break in would send one person out of the three to deal with Soifon and me.

I was right and Soifon had to stop Yoruichi from nearly crippling me with a roundhouse kick to the neck. "Soifon…Lelouch?" Yoruichi was completely confused. "What…how did you find us?"

"It's not too hard to keep tabs on people you just rescued." I said.

"Wait? Rescued? You two did that?" Yoruichi was stunned.

"Pretty impressive right?" I asked.

"Pretty stupid is more like it." Yoruichi was not happy. "Do you two have any idea the kind of trouble you put yourselves in?"

"I don't know about Soifon, but I've covered my tracks to make it impossible to trace things back to me." I stated.

"That's a might arrogant of you, you know." Yoruichi responded.

"Hey, you should be grateful I saved you from banishment without spiritual power. If it wasn't for Soifon and me…"

Yoruichi reached out and pat both mine and Soifon's head. "You're right…thank you." She smiled. "Both of you." She looked around and then waved us inside. "It isn't safe to discuss things out here. Follow me."

Yoruichi explained to Soifon and me what her plans were. She, Urahara-san, and Commander Tsukabishi were all going to hide out in the world of the living and one day they vowed that we'd all get back at Aizen.

"Yoruichi-sama are you sure? Lelouch and I can dig up evidence. We can prove you're innocent!" Soifon pleaded.

Yoruichi wiped away a tear from underneath Soifon's eye. "I'm sorry Little Bee, but this is how it has to be."

"Then…" Soifon tensed up and then shouted. "Then I'm going with you!"

"What? Soifon, you can't that's idiotic and stupid and…"

"And it's what you promised me. You told me…you said we would always be together. My job is protecting Yoruichi-sama not any other member of the Shihoin-clan. I will go anywhere with you. My home is not the Gotei or the family, but trees, grass and civilization around you." Soifon was about ready to cry.

Yoruichi gave Soifon a sympathetic smile and put her arms around her and held her to her. Soifon began to cry. "Shhhh." Yoruichi soothed her. "It's ok Little Bee, you can come with me. I will keep my promise to you." Yoruichi waited until Soifon calmed down before addressing me. "What about you Lelouch?" she asked. "Are you coming too?"

I shook my head. "No, my place is here. If I'm going to take down Aizen I'm going to do it where I can keep a close eye on him."

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. You sure are doing a fine job of pulling off that cliché." Urahara-san noted.

"Will we ever see each other again?" I asked.

"Aizen's going to have to reveal his true nature eventually." Yoruichi said. "And when he does you can be sure we will meet again."

"Lelouch." Urahara walked towards me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Good luck."

"Thanks taicho. I'm sure I'll need it." I said.

"You should probably get going." Commander Tsukabishi stated. "Things will look suspicious if you stay too long here."

"If you need help working up a story you can write that you and I were working together and I betrayed you and joined with Yoruichi-sama." Soifon told me.

"Well part of that is true." I said. She was, after all, joining up with her idol. I turned and headed to leave. "Give my regards to Hirako-taicho when he regains consciousness. Tell him that I'm not going to let Aizen go without receiving his just desserts."

"Will do." Urahara-san said. "See you around, Lelouch."

"Goodbye everyone, may you all stay safe." I said and left.

In the time that followed I managed to avoid pursuit entirely. I even managed to come out smelling like a rose. In my report I wrote what Soifon had told me. I wrote that we had noticed our fleeing captains escaping justice while I was on my field study and she betrayed me at the last possible moment. I also forged, using the computer to both type the assignment and cut and paste Urahara-san's signature onto the assignment sheet. I then traced it with a pen to make it look authentic. The record keepers would never know the difference. I also bargained with Kurotsuchi-senpai to allow me to clean out Urahara-san's office alone when Central 46 gave the order. The only thing he wanted in return was when I mentioned that I had borrowed one of his vitality serums as part of my field test and would give a report on how it functioned for me. He agreed to my deal and then I went to go to 4th Division to have myself looked at to see if there were any side effects to the serum that could be detected. As I sat in the waiting room I began to think about everything that had happened in the span of the last seven hours.

_Aizen. _I thought to myself. _You may have defeated Urahara-san, but now you face an opponent who will trip you up at every turn, stop you at every juncture and counter your every move. You know face an opponent who can play by your rules and settings. From now on you face me._

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Wow Lelouch you just screwed history. Yes folks. Soifon is going with Yoruichi this time. I have gone and bent over canon and shoved a pineapple up its ass as Xerosonic would say. And yes now we all know what Lelouch's Zanpakuto's name is. I will say this however: Kokoro Hasai is not Lelouch's Zanpakuto's ONLY ability. He has several more that will be revealed in time. And to explain Kokoro Hasai in case you think it Godmods a bit: it is a mental attack. Lelouch literally crushes the minds of his target while using his brainpower as a catalyst. Lesser minds are destroyed while more powerful minds are stunned. Others can resist the attack entirely if their minds are truly resilient. *cough*Aizen*cough*. If their willpower is completely gone, like putting them under the influence of Geass, then their heads will literally explode. Anyway, to see what I am planning next for Lelouch you'll just have to wait for the next chapter of Soul Chess!)**


	15. Lelouch Vs Aizen the Rivalry Begins

**(A/N: Let me make something clear to everyone right now. Besides not condoning yaoi, I do condone Yuri and also I am pro Lelouch/Kallen, Lelouch/C.C, AND Lelouch/Shirley. Code Geass is the only series to which I was never really able to settle on one pairing. Besides I'm also not against the idea of Lelouch/Harem if you get what I mean lol. Anyway here's the new chapter. NOTE: I apologize in advance for how moodwhiplashy the chapter gets.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch's pov<strong>

It's been three days since Urahara-san was axed from the Soul Society. Things have been crazy for the past couple days. The Gotei is in chaos. Due to the incidents that have happened over the past couple of decades we're down six captains and four lieutenants. To add to the problems, squad 2's vice-captain, Omaeda Marenoshin, was put on lockdown in the Maggot's nest as a liability due to Yoruichi's involvement in the incident. The Shihoin noble family nearly collapsed because of Yoruichi's involvement. If it wasn't for Yamamoto-soutaicho stepping in, Squad two would've lost its connection to the Onmitsukido.

Right now I was cleaning out Urahara-san's office as I had bargained with Kurotsuch-senpai. After entering, I locked myself in his lab and used his computer to do a few things, the least of which was to modify his typewritten last will and testament that left Mayuri in charge of the Research bureau. I didn't take that inheritance away from Mayuri. I didn't have the ability to coincide with that responsibility and on top of that it would look too suspicious. What I _did_ do was add to the will to leave the department to Mayuri, but to leave key, named items, reports, research materials, to me, even if I moved to a different squad. Some of the reports would no doubt be appropriated by Central 46 so I made copies for myself. I'd give them the original.

If I was going to take down Aizen I was going to need evidence, just like Akari-taicho did when she was tracking Hoshima. I also wanted to work with some of Urahara-san's more high profile, but legal, experiments for the betterment of the Soul Society. It wouldn't look suspicious that these things were set aside for me. Without me adding this into the will it would be up to Kurotsuchi to divvy up. And since I already knew Urahara-san before he transferred carrying out some of his better research would like he was dumping it onto someone he had trusted. After all, I was the 4th most important person in the research bureau.

When Omaeda Marenoshin was incarcerated I wondered why the same wasn't done for me, but apparently the chain of command was so wide between Urahara-san and me that Central 46 didn't have the proper grounds to suspend me without evidence that I was involved. The only evidence that did exist pointed to the contrary. Said evidence was my report that Soifon had betrayed me when she and I attempted to go after Urahara-san and Yoruichi when I noticed Central 46 out in the field.

I was about halfway through my clean up routine when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Now that's a voice I haven't heard in a long time. How are you doing Lamperouge Lelouch?" A calm, collected voice on the other side of the door said. I recognized it.

_Aizen. What's he doing here? _I composed myself. I had to pretend like I didn't know anything. I went over to the door and opened it. "Aizen-fukutaicho. What a complete surprise." I acted friendly. _What are you up to?_

"I was going through some of my captain's things and found some paperwork that had to be delivered to Urahara-san. When I spoke with your third seat he said just to leave it in the office. However, I didn't expect the door to be locked." Aizen stated.

"I like not being disturbed unannounced when I'm working. If you were ever my superior, perhaps you would know that." I told Aizen.

"Yes well, part of the paperwork includes me retrieving something of my captain's from your captain's. Mind if I come in and retrieve it."

_I don't buy that for a second. _"Sorry, but I'm still cleaning out my captain's office. Why don't you leave the paperwork with me and I'll come by and drop it off at your division later. Surely a vice-captain like you doesn't have time to waste in a musty old office looking for a trinket of his fallen captain."

"How very astute." Aizen commented. "Very well Lelouch," Aizen handed me the paperwork, "Please do drop by later. I would hate to think you are irresponsible."

_Does he suspect me of something? How can he? We haven't seen each other since I arrived here. I covered my tracks flawlessly. Did Gin rat me out? I suppose I could try to find out. _"I hear my young prodigy is now your squad's 3rd seat."

"Oh really, I had no idea you were his teacher. Gin doesn't really talk much about his academy days." Aizen responded.

"Really now?" I asked, pretending like I found that hard to believe.

"Every time I ask he'll always say, with that heavy accent of his, 'why are you so interested? That's in the past now. The only place to look forward is the future you know?'" Aizen stated. What he said did sound like something Gin would say. Still, perhaps I'd talk to Gin myself, see if I could get anything out of him.

"You should probably get back to work. The Gotei is in enough chaos as it is without one of the remaining Vice Captains doting around on a dead man's words." I pretended to care for Aizen's well-being. Hirako-taicho was by no means dead, and of course Aizen knew that, but that was the cover story that was spread about to the rest of the Gotei: Urahara Kisuke, Tsukabishi Tessai and Shihoin Yoruichi all had been exiled to the World of the Living while Hirako-taicho and the others had been disposed of as hollows. Soifon was considered missing in action. In reality, Urahara-san, Commander Tsukabishi, Yoruichi, and Soifon had all gone to the World of the Living together and were planning to hide out there, separated from Hirako-taicho and the others.

"I suppose I should." Aizen said to me. "You know Lelouch, you should consider perhaps transferring to the 5th Division one of these days. Your Kido would serve you well there."

_You just want me there so you can coerce me into joining you and if you can't brainwash me, you'll dispose of me. Sorry Aizen, but I'm not that stupid. _"I'll think about it." I lied, but said it in a way that didn't indicate I was.

"See you around then." Aizen left the division and I got back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch's inner world<strong>

"Hado 73: Soren Sokatsui!" I fired the twin lotus blue flame kido at Eien Tamashi who was running around my inner world so fast I could barely keep up with her. She had challenged me to my own game of Kido tag, but she wasn't attacking me because, as the Soul Reaper, only I could use Kido. I was only allowed to use Hados to subdue her, but I could use any that I wanted to try and 'tag' her. I missed, as I had every other time. There was no time limit to our game, but I was starting to get frustrated with all my missed shots.

"Listen, Lelouch." She said as she zipped around my inner world. "You're never going to hit me if you keep trying to target me. Your reflexes are too subdued. Your attacks are too slow."

_Is she trying to give me a hint on how to beat her? _I thought. Hado 31: Shakkaho!" I fired the red flame cannon at Eien Tamashi, but again I missed. However, as I watched her dodge I noticed that she would speed up the moment I aimed to attack her. _Wait…I think I see now. _I realized. I prepared my next attack. I did the chant and followed Eien Tamashi, whilst I chanted, to see if my hypothesis about her movement patterns was correct. "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man!" Eien Tamashi was at my 9 o' clock position. "Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws." She was at my right flank. "Hado 33: Sokatsui!" I fired not where Eien Tamashi was, but where I predicted she would be. I got her right in the shoulder and knocked her to the ground.

My inner world had changed since the last time I was here. Instead of being on the ground I was now standing on a polished surface that had me at the center height of the pieces. I could also see about one fourth of the entire board. It must've had to do with my awakening.

As Eien Tamashi got up, she teleported in front of me, completely healed. "Good work." She told me. "You've passed my little test."

"I think I get what the point of all this was. You wanted me to attack not where you were, but where you would be." I commented.

Eien Tamashi nodded. "You are no longer in your world Lelouch. You will no longer face opponents on equal ground as you and you will not always have comrades whom you can rely on to take down these stronger opponents. You must use your knowledge of tactics to your own advantage, to protect yourself from stronger opponents. If this were a real fight you would've been dead by now with all those missed shots at the speed I was moving at, but that is the speed that many higher seats are capable of as you are no doubt aware." I nodded in agreement. "If you cannot strike back, sometimes you must guard yourself from unfriendly strikes. And so, to protect yourself, you must do so with your own two hands."

"I hate it when you're cryptic." I sighed.

"And that's why I like being cryptic." Eien Tamashi responded. I gave her a disapproving look and then tried to figure out what her words meant.

I closed my eyes and thought. _If you cannot strike back, you must guard yourself. Well guarding is possible if you have a shield of some kind. But to do so with my own hands…hmmmm._

"If you give up we can revisit this lesson later until you are ready." I heard Eien Tamashi's voice.

"I don't quit." I said, eyes still closed.

"You are so stubborn." She sighed.

_Protect myself with my own two hands..._I thought about this for a long time, standing in the middle of my inner world trying to figure out what sort of power Eien Tamashi was trying to teach me. _Shield…shield…protect…hands…grr…_It finally hit me. I got what she was saying. I opened my eyes. "I think I get it." I said.

"Then show me." Eien Tamashi's form began to dissolve and she formed herself into my sword. "You know what to do first.

"Yes." I nodded. "Rally and motivate, Eien Tamashi!" I swung my sword over my back, turning it into my Zero cape to which I then tied the cape to my Shihakusho and brought up the right side of the cape to me, posing momentarily.

"You don't really have to do that." Eien Tamashi commented.

"Part of aweing your allies and enemies alike is having a good presentation." I retorted. "Now then," I released my hold on the inside of my cape and threw it out behind me, "Let's see if I really understand what you were trying to tell me." I focused my mind and pushed my hand forward creating, for a flash of a second, an energy shield created from my own reiryoku. I did it a few more times, projecting barriers in different directions and angles with either of my hands. The barriers would flow out a few meters and then dissipate, but they lingered for a few seconds before disappearing entirely. When I finished enjoying my new technique I let Eien Tamashi go and she returned to being a spirit.

"Very good." Eien Tamashi complimented. "If you practice with this technique well enough you'll be able to stabilize the shield and use it to protect you until you manually disable it."

"We've been getting along really well lately haven't we?" I asked.

"It's all because you have started walking on the path you've always been destined to walk on: the path of a noble demon. You strive to reach an end that benefits all of those around you and you don't care whose lives must be sacrificed, crippled, or damaged in order to do it. You make alliances of convenience and only a small circle of people do you truly trust, but you keep them at an arm's length, lest they know the true you. It is that Lelouch whose soul has been carved into me and it is that Lelouch whom I will continue to grant power to. Never forget who you truly are Lelouch."

"I won't. I know now that I am not a saint, I was never meant to become one. Akari-taicho's death helped open my eyes and Urahara-san's banishment brought my true self out of me once again. I will strive to reach as high in the chain of command of the Gotei as I possibly can, but that doesn't mean I'm going to just sit around while people like Aizen and Hoshima, who abuse their power and use it to hurt others, exist. Using Soifon to help rescue Urahara-san and the others was the first of many plans I will execute. Aizen will be brought down. I will expose him for the scum that he is." I preached.

"And that's what I like to hear." Eien Tamashi said. Everything started to go white. I was leaving my inner world. My surroundings returned to the garden outside the laboratory.

It's been seventeen years since Urahara-san was banished. Tosen Kaname became captain of the 9th division and Lusca Stefan and Otamachi Kendra, my old comrades from 2nd Division, became the captain and vice-captain of the division respectively. Without actually being in the division it was impossible for me to know who took over their old positions or even who replaced Urahara-san and Soifon.

Also Aizen's been rather quiet. However, quiet is good. It gives me time to prepare to act against him. With the research materials, reports, and belongings I had be given to me I managed to learn several things of the utmost importance. For starters, Urahara-san's Hogyoku, which he had used to save Hirako-taicho and the others, according to his notes, was useless for the longest time, but then one day started working just fine.

As if that weren't suspicious enough the item that Aizen said belonged to his former captain, that Urahara had, turned out to be the Hogyoku. 'Shinji's' report described it as a multi-faceted orb no bigger than the palm of the hand. After looking at the Hogyoku's diagrams I was able to determine that this was what Aizen was after. I turned the lab upside-down, but thankfully, came up empty. Whether or not I had found the Hogyoku I wasn't going to give it to Aizen anyway, but the fact that it wasn't amongst Urahara's things could only mean that it was in his possession, something Aizen obviously would have concluded when I told him I couldn't find 'his captain's trinket', which is what anyone else would've thought it to be.

The fact that Aizen was that careless, or what I would view as careless, showed that he didn't suspect me to be working against him at all. To make certain of this, I geassed our squad's 6th seat with the order to 'draft paperwork to be delivered to Vice-Captain Aizen Sosuke of Division 5 to be delivered by me whenever you hear me say the words 'I need a new list' and make it of a different variety each time I ask you.' So far, said order has worked like a charm.

I've brought paperwork to Aizen at irregular intervals over the last 17 years. Even when he upgraded to becoming captain of the 5th division and put Gin as his Vice-Captain my actions didn't change. A lot of times I'd alter the paperwork with my computer and pass it along to an unseated officer and bug them with a special bug that let me record visualization and audio. If Aizen was now going to suspect anyone as moving against him it would be the 6th seat of my division.

I avoided contact with Gin. Not only could I not trust him, but there was no guarantee Aizen wouldn't listen into our conversation. After meeting with Aizen enough times I've been able to deduce that he's the type of person that doesn't trust anyone, which means he's got his ear as low to the ground as I do. Of course I have mine low to the ground to move against Aizen. Aizen has his low to the ground in order to pick up people like me. Of course if he wants to pick me up he'd have to get all the way to the floor and beg for forgiveness like a dog.

I sometimes would find myself thinking of what I would do with Aizen once I had exposed his plans. If he was locked up I found myself thinking how fun it would be to geass the guards and go visit him in prison, first to gloat and then to humiliate him. Another idea I've had was to turn him into my loyal subject and use him to help Yuna track down Hoshima.

Aizen went around putting on a façade like I did. However, unlike his façade, no one could see through mine. Both Gin and I knew what Aizen was like in the dark.

In other, less vengeful, news, Kurotsuchi-senpai was now Kurotsuchi-taicho to me. He had managed to master Bankai a decade ago and had been my division's captain ever since. The 10th Division still hadn't found a proper captain to replace Akari-taicho. No one had learned Bankai to take her place. However, I heard that Isshin-senpai had managed to reach the qualifications for becoming the squad's Vice-captain. At least the 10th Division wasn't looking at potential collapse now.

7th Division was now being led by a Komamura Sajin. He was an old friend of Tosen and he was also very respectful and indebted to the Head Captain. I had thought about telling him about the skeletons in Tosen-taicho's closet, but I didn't have evidence to support my accusations.

Division Three still didn't have a captain. The Gotei was still down two captains and four lieutenants, the fourth one being that there was an empty spot in Kiganjo-taicho's squad, and it bothered Head Captain Yamamoto to no end. I knew this because Kurotsuchi-taicho came in after a meeting one day, ranting about how the Head Captain was making 'a great big deal out of nothing'.

Kurotsuchi-taicho really didn't care much about anything going on within the Gotei so long as it didn't affect his research. He always talked about how he wanted 'interesting research subjects'. He said that working with Gigai technology and creating advancements and technology were child's play and that he wanted something a little more challenging to create. His current project: he was trying to see if he could grow an artificial soul.

As I walked back into the lab Kurotsuchi-taicho waved me over, saying he needed my help with something. In these last 17 years I had ranked up two levels to a 13th seat. Kurotsuchi-taicho had he was thankful for my willingness to cooperate and dedication to the research bureau. He always enjoyed it when I brought up a new idea at the squad meetings. He often commented how he wished the higher seats were as interested in science and technology as I was. Truth be told though, the Soul Society was just behind in the times from where I was. I was simply pulling blueprints based off of things I remembered from when I was alive. Of course, I never told anyone that. I didn't like to give more information than I ever felt was necessary. The less people knew about me the easier it was for me to operate behind the scenes against Aizen.

As I followed my captain into his lab, he showed me a tank that was filled with green fluid of some kind. In front of the tank was an apparatus and there was a small petri dish placed upon a modified computer disk drive. Attached to the tank, by clamps with electricity running through them, was machine was one of Urahara-san's old prototype, skinless gigais.

"What's all this for?" I asked.

"I'm sick and tired of the Head Captain getting persnickety about how Squads 8, 9, 11 and 12 are in desperate need of a Vice Captain, so I thought of a way to create an artificial Soul Reaper using Gigai and Gikongai technology." Kurotsuchi-taicho stated.

"Wait, so you mean to create a soul that is a Soul Reaper all on its own. You're going to use the body of a Gigai and the life force from a Gikongai to construct a substantial life form. It sounds interesting, but just how are you going to pull it off?" I asked. Of all of Captain Kurotsuchi's ideas, while this one was definitely one of his crazier ideas, at least it wasn't nightmare inducing. Some of things he's done sometimes matched or surpassed the recurring nightmare of Kallen, the hollow, and the captain version of me that I have.

"The science behind it would take hours to explain I'm afraid. The reason I called you in here though, was so you could help me finish the production." My captain told me.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Certain components that could've been used to perfect this experiment forced me to construct this differently than I originally intended. Such components, after construction was done, I realized were in your possession. However, rather than bother you for the components and start again from scratch, I have another way you can help me complete this procedure." My captain responded.

"What would these components have done?" I asked.

"That is a simple question with a simple answer." Kurotsuchi-taicho stated. "Had I used these components from the very beginning I would only need one sample of DNA and I would've been able to construct the soul to have Vice-Captain reiatsu straight from its birth. However, because I do not have these components I need a second sample of DNA and since you're the one who prevented me from crafting this machine outside my original design I think it's only fitting that your DNA be used as a substitute."

"Who else's DNA is being used here?" I asked.

"Mine of course. Originally the components you have would've allowed me to create a life form in my own image and tone down my reiatsu to just vice-captain level. However I am in need of a second DNA sample to act as a balancer. Your reiatsu is far inferior to mine. Therefore it will act as the perfect counterpart."

"Just how much DNA do you need?" I asked.

"A couple of ounces of your blood should be sufficient." Kurotsuchi-taicho told me. He held up his left hand where there was dried blood on his upper arm. "I had to use my entire left hand and regrow it for my offering."

"So your DNA will overshadow my own." I noted.

"Is that a problem? This is my experiment after all." Kurotsuchi-taicho stated. "However, if you're so interested in this experiment, perhaps you would be willing to take the time to teach it."

"Teach it?" I asked.

"The soul we are creating will be able to function and have normal human understanding, but it needs to understand many things before Central Forty Six said they would ok making it our squad's Vice-Captain." Kurotsuchi-taicho stated.

"What will I need to teach it?" I asked.

"Since this creation will have no memories it will be without a sense of right and wrong, self-awareness, morals, or understand proper human etiquette. And since I am far too busy to teach such things myself, perhaps you'd be willing to do it yourself." Kurotsuchi-taicho answered.

_It's times like these I wish people did know what I was up to…then again, _I cupped my hand to my chin and thought about this, _if I'm the one teaching this creature everything it will need to know about life, I can shape its mind exactly how I want it. Although I will be lower rank, to this creature I am its superior and therefore it will be my puppet on a string. _I grinned devilishly. _Kurotsuchi-taicho, you have no idea how much of a gift you've dumped into my hands. _"Several ounces of blood coming right up." Kurotsuchi-taicho handed me a scalpel to which I made an incision in the palm of my hand about 3 millimeters deep and 1 centimeter wide. I dripped several drops of blood onto the petri dish as instructed. I bandaged my cut up with some gauze and watched Kurotsuchi-taicho turn on the machine. "So how long until this creation of ours is born?" I asked.

"It should take anywhere from half a year to a year and a half. The body should be fully developed by 3 months and after that I will have to artificially give it factual knowledge about the world." Kurotsuchi-taicho stated.

"And just what are we going to call this being?" I asked my captain.

"What's all this 'we' stuff about? You are helping me with my experiment. I am the mastermind here."

"Very well. I'll just act as the 'godfather' I suppose." I eased off to keep my captain from getting mad at me. Rule of thumb in the division was that if you got on our captain's bad side you wound up his next research subject for whatever weird drug he was working the kinks out of. All the world was a laboratory to him and he didn't even exclude himself from that rule.

"I will let you know when the experiment is complete. In the meantime you should just go about your business as if things were normal." Kurotsuchi-taicho told me.

"Yeah sure." I said and left the lab.

I didn't have any work to do and in the 26 years that the Department of Research and Development had been around I had managed to help the department to get the Gotei 13 to be rather tech savvy so there was no reason to go back to my office. I wasn't hungry so there was no sense in going to the mess hall. It was the first time in a long time I found myself so bored.

I decided to take a walk, hoping that maybe I'd find something or someone of interest. As I crossed into 10th Division's territory I stopped and took a look around.

_I know I've been in 12__th__ Division longer than I was here, but I sort of feel like…my whole life is here._ I thought to myself.

_**Your roots are here Lelouch as are sad memories. The tenth division felt like a family to you, a family you were forced to leave in the interest of self-preservation.**_

_Yeah…I suppose so. _I agreed.

As I closed communication I could've sworn I could hear rushing footsteps and someone shouting. It began to get louder as it approached my position. When I sensed that whatever was coming my way was about to crash into me, I sidestepped instinctively, causing a Soul Reaper running up from behind me to clamber along the ground.

"If you were trying to tackle me," I criticized, "You lose the element of surprise by letting out a war cry."

The Soul Reaper, pushed up from off the ground. "I wasn't trying to attack you." It was a male Soul Reaper with a deep, adult voice. My visitor turned around, showing himself to be a man with black hair and a beard. He gave me a thumb's up. "I was giving you the 'Isshin-style-nice-to-see-you-again-old-friend greeting."

I knew who this was now. I grinned. "Well, well, well look what changes the last few decades have brought. I hardly recognized you Isshin-senpai."

"Oh so you remember you're good old buddy Isshin." Isshin-senpai was ecstatic. "Nice to know I haven't been forgotten. Of course it's Isshin-fukutaicho now."

"Ah yes of course, where are my manners?" I half-joked.

"So whatcha been up to lately Lelouch? I haven't heard from you in nearly 30 years." Isshin-fukutaicho said to me.

"Oh not much, just being a productive member of the research bureau. Yourself? Other than the fact that you're a vice-captain now?" I asked.

"Well Shisato and I have been having a thing going on between us recently. Yolanda moved to the 2nd Division about a year after Lusca-taicho took the reins. Our relationship kind of fell apart after that." Isshin-fukutaicho told me.

"How's Vera doing?" I asked. I was making real progress with her before I left the division.

"Quiet as a mouse. She still won't speak to anyone. She got herself to 17th seat though. I don't know what's wrong with that girl." Isshin-fukutaicho slapped his neck. "Maybe you can talk some sense into her. You seemed like you were able to understand her before Homura transferred you."

"I suppose I did at that." I agreed.

"Jarrod unfortunately got himself KIA on a mission fourteen years ago, poor guy."

"Well we're soldiers and at any times our lives can be compromised, such is the terms we agreed to when we became Soul Reapers." I said.

"Geez, that's dark Lelouch." Isshin-fukutaicho stated.

"Targus got on my nerves a lot what can I say?" I joked.

"No need to justify yourself." Isshin-fukutaicho told me. "Not really much else to say really. Pyras was transferred to 1st Division and Jowlan's still with us, his position hasn't changed."

"Let me make my own query then." I said. "A little over twenty years ago a Matsumoto Rangiku joined your division. She was my student and also someone I knew before I came to Rukongai. Know anything about her?"

"Do I know anything?" Isshin-fukutaicho got really fired up causing me to wonder what exactly I said. "Lelouch how is you know such a gorgeous woman like that and didn't tell your old buddy Isshin?"

_Gorgeous woman? Rangiku? She's a child…isn't she?_ "I haven't seen her since she was at the academy. She was a child back then."

"What? Oh man you have to see what she looks like now. Follow me." Isshin-fukutaicho grabbed my arm and practically dragged me to see Rangiku.

"W-wait, I bruise easily!" I vocalized. "Hold on! Just what's the urgency?"

We finally stopped after a few minutes of my being led by the arm. Isshin-fukutaicho pointed and shouted. "That's the urgency!"

If I hadn't been told beforehand that I was looking at Rangiku I wouldn't have believed it. When I last saw Rangiku she was just a small child, no bigger than I was when I used to live with Suzaku, but now…now she was a full grown woman. I remember what she told me when we first met. She was right, she did used to be bigger, though she neglected just how big. _If Milly were here she'd be demanding size comparison. _I thought to myself. _Something tells me it's possible she'd lose too._ Besides just her Shihakusho, Rangiku was wearing a chain necklace dangling down her front, the end of it seeping into her cleavage. Her hair now went down a bit beyond her shoulders, but only in the back and she was wearing pink neck cloth.

"Go on," Isshin-fukutaicho pushed me, "reintroduce yourself." I stumbled forward and nearly lost my balance. I looked back at Isshin-fukutaicho who gestured that I move towards Rangiku and then he gave me a wink and a thumb's up.

_Well she is an old friend…and it's not like I have anything better to do right now. _I got close enough to her and cleared my throat.

She turned to look at me. She squealed in joy at seeing me. "Now there's a face I haven't seen in quite a long time. How are you sensei?"

"Please, Rangiku, you're a model member of the Gotei now. Just call me Lelouch-kun like you used to." I told her.

"Oh I know that, there's no need for formalities between friends." She ran towards me and hugged me, very happy to see me. It surprised me that I was still taller than she was. She let me go and kept her elbows bent with her hands on my shoulders. "Wow! You don't look like you've aged a day Lelouch. Or maybe you have and I'm just not noticing."

"Maybe I'm just one of the lucky few who get to keep their youth. What in the world happened to you though?" I asked, now having a perfect view of Rangiku's very attractive body. If I had known she would turn out like this…no even then we'd probably still be just friends.

She let go of my shoulders and put one hand on her hip. "Well a couple of decades changes a person even in the Soul Society. I look good for a teenager don't I?"

"T-teenager?" I asked. _She's still in her teens? With that body? _"How old do you look according to the records?"

Rangiku tilted her head and put a finger to her cheek. "Last time I had my physical I think I was told I looked nineteen." After hearing that, I completely lost my touch of focus with reality for a few moments. I just started staring off into space, straight at Rangiku. I could hear my heartbeat in my head.

"…louch…oohoo…LELOUCH!"

"Huh? What…sorry." Rangiku completely snapped me out of my daze.

"What happened?" She asked, confused. "You just sort of spaced out all of a sudden and your cheeks are all red."

_What? _I began furiously wiping my face in my sleeve. _Damn you teenage hormones!_

"So what have you been up to are you still working at the academy?" Rangiku asked me.

"Actually no, I've been doing work for the department of research and development ever since you graduated." I told Rangiku.

"You know I always wondered how I ended up in your class every year." Rangiku commented.

"You did?" I asked, curious.

Rangiku waved her arms in front of her. "Oh, no don't get me wrong you were a great teacher, but…" she titled her head and looked at the sky again, "I don't know I always just thought it was weird. I mean there are a lot of Kido teachers." She looked at me with a beaming smile. "I actually always considered myself lucky I had you as a teacher." I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

When I got my act back together, which didn't take very long, I said, "Oh come on, I was completely rough on you and the other students. You probably hated me."

"Not true." Rangiku got pent up. "You were a really good teacher. Your strictness was a sign that you cared. You wanted to see us succeed. I've made good use of what you taught me too. I can do a Rikujokoro and Sokatsui combo without a chant at all."

"Very impressive." I complimented. _Child's play compared to me or advanced student, but for a beginner that's not too shabby. _"So, have you always been in the 10th Division all this time?" I asked.

Rangiku nodded with a bright smile. "I've gotten really high too." She flexed her right arm. "I already have my Shikai and I'm a tenth seat."

"Well, well, sounds like the student has surpassed the master." I complimented.

"Really? What seat are you?" Rangiku asked me.

"Only a thirteenth." I replied.

"Seems like you have some catching up to do hmm?" Rangiku pointed with her thumb and index finger and winked.

"Yeah, I know, my captain's a sadistic freak though; what with all his highly classified experiments. Honestly what does he have to do keep hidden from the rest of the squad? Urahara-san never kept secrets from the rest of us."

"Maybe that was so no one would think he was a traitor, you know." Rangiku said solemnly.

I looked over my shoulder. I wasn't going to say anything. I couldn't trust anyone with the truth, not even Rangiku, especially with Isshin-fukutaicho in earshot.

"Hey, what do you say we go grab a bite to eat?" Rangiku asked me.

"I don't know Rangiku…I mean I still have work to do." _Well not really, but I can't waste my entire day playing catch up with someone I know…can I?_

"Oh, did you come all the way here on an assignment?" Rangiku asked. "If you did, I think Isshin-fukutaicho is over there." She pointed to where Isshin was.

"Ah, no, that's ok, why don't we get something to eat?" I gave in. _Why does she have accidental ways of screwing up my fibs?_

I had lunch with Rangiku, she treated me, said it was to pay her back for six years of good education. When we sat down we started up our conversation anew.

"So, why 10th Division?" I asked her.

"Well, they didn't have a captain and they still don't. I figured it wouldn't be that hard to work here. Even with Isshin-fukutaicho leading the squad I still don't get assigned a lot work. He's really nice to me."

_Eien Tamashi._

_**Yes Lelouch.**_

_Take a note and don't forget this: If I ever find out that Isshin is intimate with Rangiku, remind me to Geass them apart if I don't plan to already do so._

_**So noted.**_

"You know I used to be a part of tenth division." I told Rangiku.

"So I've heard." Rangiku responded. "You sort of left your mark here. A bunch of the veteran squad members have talked about you."

"What did they say?" I asked.

"Nothing bad. Everyone here talks about how you tactfully led the former Vice-Captain Homura Yuna and a bunch of other seated officers to victory against a bunch of Gillian despite the fact that you were a greenhorn at the time." Rangiku answered.

"Ah yes," I gloated, "my greatest tactical victory ever."

Rangiku laughed and picked up her water glass. "To Lelouch, the tactical genius."

"Cheers." I said holding up mine and we clanged glasses before drinking.

"You know there's a bet running around the division." Rangiku said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Well, those that know you from when you were here are wondering whether Yuna will come back first or if you'll take over the division and learn Bankai."

My mouth turned up and I smiled like I did the several times I always would when I just hatched an ingenious plan. "Interesting." _So, the tenth division has high support of me does it? If Yuna doesn't come back before I learn Bankai, I sure know which division I'm taking captaincy of._

_**Lelouch, at the rate you're going your sister's grandkids will have tombstones by the time you become captain.**_

_Haha, very funny. _"Right, so what would you do if you had to call me Lelouch-taicho all the time?" I asked Rangiku.

"Are you flirting with me Lelouch?" Rangiku asked me, rather bluntly too.

"Where did that come from?" I asked. _I hadn't even meant it like that._

"What are you getting so hysterical for? I was just asking." Rangiku said innocently.

_Oh wonderful. _I thought sitting down. _Now I've really gone and done it. What in the world is wrong with me around her?_

"Lelouch are you ok?" Rangiku asked.

"I'm fine, why?" I asked.

"Cause you just put your sleeve in your marinade." She said.

"What?" I looked down. In my absentmindedness I had put my sleeve right into the juices that had been excreted from my steak lunch. _Oh that's just perfect._ I put my hand to my face. _Get it together Lamperouge!_ I scolded myself.

Rangiku was about to say something when we both heard. "Attention captains and Vice-Captains of the Gotei 13, please report to the squad 1 barracks for an emergency meeting."

I got up from my seat. _Kurotsuchi-taicho's probably going to want me to oversee his experiment if I know him well enough. Even if he doesn't, it's the perfect opportunity to make a few…unnoticeable changes._

"Lelouch, where are you going? They said captains and vice-captains." Rangiku inquired.

"My captain was working on an experiment before he came here that no one else, but the two of us are privy to, at least to my knowledge. Someone needs to look over it while he's at this captain's meeting."

"Ohhhh, and here I was enjoying your company." Rangiku moaned.

"I'll be back another time." I told her. _Why in the world did I just say that?_

"You better not make me wait thirty years." Rangiku said to me.

"Don't worry. I'll try to make my visits more frequent." _Really, what the hell am I saying?_

I left Rangiku and went back to my division. When I returned to the lab though Captain Kurotsuchi's door was locked with a note 'Enter and die' placed upon it. I looked over to Akon who was working nearby.

"Akon, is the captain still in there?" I asked.

"He locked it on his way out, said he didn't want anyone going in the lab." Akon responded. "Where have you been anyway?"

"Oh, here and there." I said sitting down at my desk.

"What do you think the big meeting's about?" I wanted to know.

"Who knows? But whatever ever it is, something tells me we're about to—"

There was suddenly violent banging on the door. "Hello?" It was a young voice. "Lamperouge-sensei, are you in there?" I recognized the voice immediately. It was Byakuya.

I opened the door. I'd seen Byakuya from time to time. He hadn't changed like Rangiku had, not all that much anyway. He was a little taller now and his voice had deepened, but he was still, more or less, a kid. He was in tears. "Byakuya-kun, what's the matter, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Otou-san…he…he's…"

_Wait a minute…emergency captain's meeting…Byakuya's distraught...there's only one logical conclusion I can come to. _"I'm sorry…Byakuya-kun."

"There's something you can do though right?" Byakuya-kun asked me. "Come on sensei, you're the smartest person I know. You can do something right? Right?"

I looked down at him with sympathetic eyes. "I'm sorry Byakuya-kun…but there's nothing that can be done."

Byakuya entered a state of despairing shock and tumbled into me. With his grandfather at the meeting and his mother having passed away seven years ago from an illness, I was the closest thing Byakuya-kun had to a family. He always knew he could count on me. He respected and looked up to me.

"Byakuya-dono!" Hisana came bursting into the lab. She looked out of breath. "I just heard the news." Hisana told him.

Byakuya turned to look at Hisana, there were still tears in his eyes. "Hisana." He sniffed.

She held her arms out to him and she welcomed him into them. He cried into her arms.

_**Poor Kid.**_

_I know. _I responded to Eien Tamashi. I had met Byakuya's parents the several times I had met them when Byakuya had invited me over for dinner while I was still his teacher. They were nice people. They were much better than my parents were that was for sure. I became reminiscent of when Byakuya's mother passed away. I had been asked by Kuchiki-fukutaicho to attend the funeral, if not for the family's sake than for Byakuya's. However, Byakuya grieved much less than his father did. I think he was trying to be strong that time. He held back his tears because his dad was despaired enough for the both of them. Now however, Byakuya had no one to need to be strong for. Both his parents were gone. No child should have to go through that, not when their parents were as good as people as Byakuya's parents.

I remembered how upset I was when I lost my mother and how all my father did was deport me to Japan along with Nunnally. Although I later found out everything was all a sham and a humongous gamble the two of them set up, at the time I probably felt just as empty and broken down as Byakuya was feeling right now. My mother had been my world. She had been taken from me and I blamed my father for not protecting her. Byakuya's situation was different. Kuchiki-fukutaicho was a Soul Reaper, much like we all were. We were soldiers. We could die at any time. We could give our lives so that others could live in our stead.

I attended Kuchiki Sojun's funeral. After the ceremony Byakuya stood over his father's grave. I stood next to him, while his grandfather spoke with the attendees.

"Tell me why." He said coldly.

"Hmm?"

"Why are both of my parents dead?" Byakuya asked. "I was supposed to live under their guidance until my grandfather stepped down as head of the family so that my father could take his place. My mother was supposed to nurture me until I could take my father's place. Why is this happening?"

I didn't know what to say. I wasn't the best at cheering people up. I took a deep breath and thought about what I was going to say before speaking. "Sometimes the plans we lay out for ourselves don't always go as we plan for them. The only thing we can do is move forward. It's not use clinging to the past and it's no use standing in one fixed spot in time never moving forward. The best thing one can do, when something like this happens, is move forward and embrace the future."

"Is that what you did sensei?" Byakuya asked me. "Did you embrace the future?"

"Yes." I said.

"Then that is what I will do as well." Byakuya responded.

"You don't have to start now though." I told him. "It's never a good idea to let your feelings haul up inside you. You should move forward when you're ready."

"I have to be ready." Byakuya lifted his head up. "For my family's sake I need to move forward. After all," Byakuya abouted face and began to walk away, "I must be prepared for the day that could quite possibly come when jii-san dies." I just watched Byakuya walk away. I couldn't say anything else to him. There was no need. As I watched Hisana walk over to him and comfort him I knew that he'd be just fine.

I returned to my division later that evening. Akon was still up. "Oh, senpai," he said to me, when he noticed me, "A member of the Onmitsukido stopped by earlier, they had a letter for you, but you weren't around."

_Yuna._

"Where is it?" I asked.

"On your desk." Akon told me.

I opened the letter.

_Dear Lelouch,_

_We heard the news way out here about what happened to Kuchiki Sojun. The Gotei is really starting to fall apart from the sound of things. The investigation to track Hoshima was called off yesterday, it's gone completely cold. However, I cannot return, not yet. There is something I must do, something important. However, I will be back. I have sent a letter to the Head Captain besides your own. In three years, on this date, go to the squad one barracks. Do not forget._

_Very Truly Yours,_

_Yuna_

_What does this mean? _I wondered. _Yuna…just what are you trying to?_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: What indeed? Yeah, like I said, sorry for the mood whiplashyness, but I just got so wrapped up in the chapter that I didn't know what else to do. For all of those who liked Yuna yes she is indeed coming back. I really don't know how else to comment on the other elements of the chapter. I rarely do, but anyway, see you all later)**


	16. Lelouch's New Pet and Old Friend

**(A/N: Hey Lelouch what does the story stats page say about my number of hits? Lelouch: No. Absolutely not. I will not degrade myself to spewing nonsensical internet trends. Eien Tamashi: Oh, be a sport Lelouch. Lelouch: No. Eien Tamashi: Oh yes, very mature. Me: Well this is fixable. Eien Tamashi you wanna do the honors? Eien Tamashi: Ooh! Can I? Me: Be my guest. Eien Tamashi: *grabs a scouter* Me: Eien Tamashi what does the stats page say about my number of hits? Eien Tamashi: IT'S OVER 9000! Lelouch: The both of you give me a headache.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch's pov<strong>

It's been several months since Kuchiki Sojun's passing, nine months and twelve days to be precise. How he died reminded me of a similar nature to how Akari-taicho saved my unit. Kuchiki Sojun had engaged an enemy in battle and told his men to flee, told them he would handle it. He was already weakened during the previous fight and his father later found him cast down by his enemy. Details were not released about the cause of death. I smelled cover up and it smelled rank. Still, nothing I could do about it as a 13th seat. I just made a note of it in my journal, as I had several other instances to which I didn't have detailed information on, but just seemed unnatural.

Byakuya hasn't been the same since. He's been very emotionally subdued, laser focused and well…like me almost. His childhood innocence had been shattered with his father's death. Like me, he was now aware of the unforgivable nature of the world. I offered him what moral support I could and what he would accept, but as I continued to observe his change it seemed the only person he would let stay in was Hisana. I stayed connected with the family, Byakuya would solidify eventually, but for the most part I went back to furthering my own goals.

One of those goals was this artificial life form that Kurotsuchi-taicho was working on. Today he had summoned me to his lab, and I could only assume that meant that the product was finished. I had walked in to see 'his' creation several times before. The most interesting thing about the creation was that the life form he was growing was female. He tried to explain the process of how that came to be, but it went right over my head. Kurotsuchi-taicho had an innovative mind vastly superior to that of mine; on that point I am forced to concede. However, he lacks tactical ingenuity and omniscient foresight, two categories that Urahara-san, Aizen and I all have him beat in.

As I entered the lab I announced my presence. "You wanted to see me sir?" I asked. There was a greenish glow to the entire room.

"Ah, Lelouch, you're just in time. I am mere moments away from activating my creation." He said as he turned to look in my direction.

"Should I stand over here or…"

"Stand wherever you like, just stand out of my way." My captain barked. I stood a few meters away from the tank, looking up at the unconscious, naked woman floating in the tank. For someone who looked like a freak of nature, I'm glad Mayuri didn't model 'his' creation in his own image. The woman floating in the tank was rather aesthetically pleasing to look at for me or for anyone: tall and slender with a bust to match. She was positioned with her arms angled down and back so that her hands lay against the back of her waist. Her head was bowed and her legs were crossed over each other at the ankles. She was joined to the top of the tank at the neck by a clamp that, the way the coil extended off behind her made it look like a slave collar.

As I eyed the woman, the tank sirens, alarms and beepers went off as Kurotsuchi-taicho began to activate the life form. Lightning sparked at the top of the tank and the liquid began to drain.

"It is…alive!" Kurotsuchi-taicho gleamed.

_Could that be any more cliché? _I thought to myself.

_**He certainly exemplifies the definition of a mad scientist.**_

_Thank you Captain Obvious._

After all the liquid drained out of the tank the glass around the tank folded upon itself upward and the woman was exposed to the air around her. The collar around her neck retracted and she fell forward freely, unconscious. As an instinct I ran forward and caught her. Kurotsuchi-taicho wanted me to teach this creature right and wrong? I could start by teaching this woman that it's human nature to catch someone that's not an enemy who is freefalling from a high height. It's a sign of trust. The creation's busom impacted my arm and I used my other arm against her back as support. Her hair, though drenched, as was the rest of her body, was the color of raven feathers.

_Experiments need to be less wet. _I said and then felt my legs beginning to give out. _And less heavy._

_**Lelouch's that's rude!**_

"Excellent work, Lelouch, now sent her down against the apparatus." My captain instructed. I was thankful to do so. I set the new life form down with her back to the apparatus. The way she was positioned reminded me of how a kidnapping or rescue victim would find themselves if they were positioned sitting up. We waited a few moments before the woman stirred, now awake and conscious of her surroundings. "Ah, you awake at last." My captain commented. "Good. Allow me to introduce you to life, my creation. I am Kurotsuchi Mayuri, your father and superior." He then gestured to me. "This gentleman here is my subordinate, Lamperouge Lelouch. He will be teaching you the proper way to live, behave, and act for someone like you whose role it will be to become the Vice-Captain of the Department of Development and research. Surely the knowledge program I installed into your brain allows you to comprehend what that means yes?"

"I…understand." The woman said. I took note of her soft, innocent sounding voice.

"Now then, before we get started you need a name. Have you picked one out for yourself or must I name you?" Kurotsuchi-taicho asked the woman.

"If you are my father then my name is…Kurotsuchi…Nemu." She answered.

"Nemu is it? Hmm, it certainly is short and easy to remember. Very well," Kurotsuchi-taicho looked at me, "She's all yours."

"What? Just like that?" I asked.

"Nemu here is the byproduct of Gigai and Gikongai technology. As such, while her life is her own, she's not a complete human being. I've programmed her with a learning program that allows her to automatically adapt to information she is given. She can speak several languages, and already is programmed with Hakuda, Kido and Shunpo abilities befitting of a Vice-Captain. If she becomes trouble though, you'll have to be strict with her. It'll be like training a pet. Don't be hesitant to discipline her if she steps out of line, that's how she learns." My Captain told me.

_Well this will definitely prove to be interesting. _"Well I can think of one lesson we can start with straight off the bat."

"Oh?"

"Nemu, please go put some clothes on." I told her. "Uh, she can dress herself right?"

"All human functions at her physical level of development are already pre-programmed, however…"

"I will, but why?"

"Her functions are only limited to obedience and bodily needs, she'll be questionable of anything else simply because her societal understanding is completely blank with some exceptions." Kurotsuchi-taicho explained to me.

"I see," I said. _This is going to be a long day. _"Nemu, it's important that you wear clothes because it's indecent for one to be nude out in public. And since you're a woman, make sure your top is covered."

"Hai, I understand, Lelouch-sama." Nemu went and dug through a few boxes marked 'clothes' and put on a Soul Reaper uniform. Unlike men, women had two options. They could go with the usual long legged hakama or they could wear a skirt. Nemu chose the latter. She didn't have to decide on a size. In the last quarter of a century we've made strides so that all uniforms are a one size fits all. Once attached to the body the uniform adjusts itself to the size and stature of the person wearing for maximum comfort.

"Right, now if you two could please leave my office and go about your business elsewhere, I need to clean up." Nemu's expression was blank.

"Cleaning up after one's messes is a social norm." I told Nemu. "Now for the rest of the day you will follow me. I will explain things to you."

"Hai, Lelouch-sama." Nemu followed me out of the lab, staying close to me.

I started our excursion by spending some time explaining to key personnel in the division who Nemu was, some thought I had randomly found a girlfriend. Nemu already knew what the definition of the word girlfriend was and, at a time when it was just the two of us, merely asked to confirm that our relationship was "not one of such intimacy". I affirmed her belief.

Over the next year and a half, I devoted the majority of my time to teaching Nemu plenty of things including the normal way to address one's superiors, normal eating etiquette and the social differences between her, our captain, other people, and me. Kurotsuchi-taicho was right when he explained that he had programmed Nemu to be a fast learner. I taught her the proper way to fill out paperwork. I took her on an assignment, where she proved to be very efficient as a hollow slayer.

One thing that was interesting was when I took her on a shopping trip that Nemu proved to have her own self-developed, sense of aesthetics. She made the choice to braid and style her hair, rather than letting it hang down around her shoulders as she had when she was first 'born'. She also bought a pair of white gloves that only covered the backs of her wrists and a red choker that really seemed to accent her appearance.

_Hmm, attached a chain to the side of that and she'd make the perfect slave. _I thought to myself.

_**Lelouch! **_Eien Tamashi was appalled at my implications.

I taught Nemu everything I could think of that any human being could know…to a degree. Kurotsuchi-taicho had said that Central 46 said that they wanted Nemu to be prepped for examination twenty five months after her creation. I bragged to the captain that I would only need twenty to outfit Nemu into a productive member of society, worthy of calling herself a Vice-Captain.

As I continued to work with Nemu into the nineteenth month I learned a few interesting things about her. The first was that she didn't seem to mind, or care, that she was an artificial life form grown out of a tank. The second thing was that she considered us closely enough connected that she said she would feel "awkward" if I started calling her Nemu or Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho when she became a vice-captain. She asked if I would continue to refer to her as just Nemu.

When I told her that she didn't need to keep calling me Lelouch-sama if she didn't want to she responded. "I could not refer to the person who has taught me everything since the day of my creation with such informality. My reference to you is a sign of respect, not unfamiliarity." Kurotsuchi-taicho may have created Nemu from samples of our DNA, his more than mine, but Nemu had her own personality and morality apart from the captain.

When I mentioned to her about how my DNA also ran in her blood if that made me her father as well she responded. "Perhaps biologically, but I could never think of you as such Lelouch-sama. To me you are…something like an older brother I suppose."

After that moment I started caring about her like I used to Nunnally. There was a bond that ran between us that developed in the nineteen months I taught her.

In the twentieth month I began testing Nemu, challenging her. I started asking her questions of morality and philosophy to see how she would respond. She would have to be a responsible, alert, and well-mannered individual if she was going to become a Vice-captain.

Even with all the time we spent together I never let Nemu see the darker side of me, not once. Maybe I eventually would. If Kurotsuchi-taicho kicked the bucket and I wound up taking command of the Research department then maybe I'd let her see how cynical I was in the dark, but for now just turning her into a loyal companion was enough.

I was questioning Nemu in a dark room with a single light beaming down on her. Nemu sat still in a chair while I paced around her asking her questions. If I particularly liked her answer I'd tell her she's a good girl and/or pat her on the head. It's what I always did. If she was good I gave her a positive reinforcement. If she stepped out of line, which she had done in the earlier stages, but only a few times, I either scolded her or I did absolutely nothing. My verbal disapproval or my motionless apathy taught Nemu right from wrong. Of course I didn't let Nemu stay ignorant of the darker side of how people 'taught' others.

"I am…thankful then that you have been so good to me Lelouch-sama." Nemu had told me.

Right now, as I continued to pace the room I thought of what to ask her next.

_**Why not see where her loyalties lie? **_Eien Tamashi suggested.

_What do you mean? _I asked. _She's loyal to me._ I said.

_**I can think of one person that she might side with in favor of you: Captain Kurotsuchi.**_

_Hmm, good point. _I looked at Nemu as I circled her. _Let's see who exactly favor shall we? _I thought to myself. "All right Nemu, next question. If the captain and I were locked in a confrontation, who would you side with?"

"Mayuri-sama of course. He is the captain and therefore you would be the one out of line most likely." She responded.

_That backfired miserably. _I thought to myself.

_**I think you need to reword your question. **_Eien Tamashi told me. _**You've taught Nemu to be obedient of authority. Whatever her relation towards you it wouldn't be enough to stop her from obeying proper procedure.**_

_That's…true. _I realized. _Hmm. _I continued to circle her as I rubbed my chin. _There has to be some way I can put my needs and Kurotsuchi-taicho's needs on par in a hypothetical scenario that would force Nemu to make a decision of morality. I need something that would be emotional driven rather than logical driven. But what?_ I paced around Nemu in three complete laps, before I finally came with a scenario. _Perfect. _"All right Nemu, next question. Imagine that you, the captain and I are on a mission together."

"Okay."

"Imagine that we are ambushed and the captain and I find ourselves in mortal danger, but you are free to fight or flee."

"Finishing this is unnecessary I would obviously fight to help you both." Nemu replied.

"Ah, but that is not my question. I know you would fight, but let us assume you could only save one of us. Let us assume that, in this hypothetical scenario, whomever you don't save will be killed before you can rescue them. So Nemu, tell me, who would you save?" I asked her.

"What?" Her reaction showed that the very notion of having to decide between the captain and I emotionally terrified her. "I…I…No…there's always a way to save both. If you really try you can…"

"Not this time. Let us add into the equation that time is of the essence and that if you spend time looking for a third option both of us will die." I told Nemu.

"I…" Nemu paused and then said without any flicker of emotion, in a monotone, "I am not programmed to make such decisions of high-profile morality."

"Nemu, that excuse may have cut it sixteen months ago when you were still learning morals, but it's not going to cut it now." I said meticulously. "You need to make a decision."

"I…I can't…I…what would you have me do…you always have instructed me." Nemu was starting to break out into hysterics. The dilemma of having to choose between Kurotsuchi-taicho or me, rather terrified her.

"My opinion would be biased in this situation Nemu, don't you think. I, as well as any other being in this situation, would act in self-preservation, demanding that you pick me over Kurotsuchi-taicho." I told Nemu.

"I…"

"Kurotsuchi-taicho would do the same only in reverse, demanding that you sacrifice me. I can tell it from your reaction that you understand that in this situation you're not obligated to rescue Kurotsuchi-taicho over me. You know that that's the logical thing to do, but your emotional ties to us both prevent you from acting in interest of the squad rather than self-interest. So make a decision," I stopped in front of Nemu, my figured shadowed by the single light hanging from the ceiling, "Who would you save?"

Nemu sat there, quietly. I continued to pace around her when there was a ringing sound that sounded through the room. I had put this session of ours on a timer and it had just gone off. Upon hearing me shut off the timer, Nemu stood up.

"Sit." I told her.

"But you said we would only be here until the timer went off." She responded.

"I know what I said. Sit down." I replied.

"But…"

"Sit!" I commanded. Nemu sat back down. "Good. Now, answer the question. If you do you can go. And don't just answer how you think I want to hear you answer. Answer honestly and truthfully and I will let you leave." Until Nemu was actually made Vice-Captain, she was still just another unseated member of the division. I, as a seated officer, had power over her. Nemu sat still. I decided to push her. "Close your eyes and imagine the situation as it plays out. Think of what we might say or do in this theoretical situation. Think emotionally. Defy logic. Find your answer."

I stood where I was, in front of Nemu, with my right side visible to her, distorted by light and shadow. I watched her, waiting for her answer. I watched her intently, waiting for her answer. Nemu's eyes turned sorrowful, I thought I spotted tears trickling down them. She sucked in her lower lip slightly. She then spoke so quietly I barely heard her when she said: "You." She sniffed and then spoke at normal volume. "Mayuri-sama gave me life…but you've given me so much more. I…it hurts just to have to choose between the two of you, but I…in that situation I could never let you die." Nemu started talking faster. "But that's selfish and unintelligible. Mayuri-sama is the squad captain, but you said it was my decision and that's what I would choose. But that's the wrong answer isn't it? I should not be so selfish should I?"

I walked around behind Nemu and let my arms loosely hang around her, crossed over her. "No Nemu," I spoke into her ear, "There's nothing wrong with being selfish and acting in your self-interest. I'm glad you picked me. Thank you Nemu."

Nemu nuzzled her head into the side of mine. "Thank you Lelouch-sama." She told me.

I let Nemu leave after that and Central Forty Six wound up approving of Nemu as becoming 12th Division's Vice-Captain. As thanks for my assistance Kurotsuchi-taicho made me a 12th seat. He also restricted interaction between Nemu and me as much as he could, but I didn't mind. I knew that Nemu was ultimately loyal to me and for now that was all that mattered.

A few months went by and I found myself having dinner with Rangiku. Nothing romantic or anything to indicate we were dating, I was just grabbing a bite to eat late in the evening. I had introduced Rangiku to Nemu several times. Rangiku found her adorable the two became fast friends. Of course, I was noticing that Rangiku was starting to turn out like an unmotivated version of Milly so I tried to keep tabs on the two of them to prevent Rangiku from teaching Nemu lewd habits. Nemu was still a little literal, even now. I never did manage to master sarcasm and euphemisms with her, not that she needed such things in order to function.

"No Nemu today Lelouch?" Rangiku asked me as we ate. It was the first time I had seen her since Nemu had become Vice-captain.

"Nemu has her Vice-Captain duties and I last I spoke to her she was thinking of joining the Soul Reaper Woman's Association. If you're that interested in seeing her you can see her there. I know you're already a member." I said taking a drink.

"That's a shame. You two looked like such a cute couple always walking together." Rangiku stated.

My drink went down the wrong pipe and I began coughing. I covered my mouth with my sleeve.

"You ok?" I said.

"I'm fine." I said. _Honestly why in the world did that bother me?_

Rangiku sighed. "You know you should think about getting a girlfriend." She said to me.

"Yes because I love the idea of my wallet constantly being empty and being forced to change my decisions just because someone else has a problem with it." I said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, there are some benefits." Rangiku said.

"This conversation is over." I said bitingly.

"Oh you're no fun." Rangiku complained.

"You say that like I actually care. I'm extremely disinterested in talking about myself. I'd much rather hear if you've heard any interesting news lately." One thing Rangiku was good for was that she was an absolute and complete gossip. She sometimes had stories that weren't posted in the Seireitai Communication. They were only rumors of course, but I a little bit of research could separate fact from fiction. Rangiku didn't mind. She loved talking about what was going on in the Gotei.

"Hmm, well rumor has it we might be getting a new captain soon." Rangiku said.

"Interesting, tell me more." I said, intrigued.

"I don't really know many details, but Isshin-fukutaicho heard about it from Lusca-taicho who heard it at the Captain's meeting." Rangiku put her thinking face on. "I think he said the Head Captain received notification of the Soul Reaper a couple years ago and that they just needed to master their Bankai."

"Did you hear what division this person is from?" I asked.

Rangiku shook her head. "No idea. The Head Captain didn't even clarify if we'd be getting a guy or a girl." She started swooning like a maiden. "I hope it's a guy, someone chivalrous and charming with good looks."

"You want that why not go after Aizen-taicho." I mocked. Aizen had set up his reputation to make himself out to be one of the most envied bachelors in all of Soul Society. The man had looks, charisma, and he was a captain.

"Aizen's not my type really." Ranigku admitted. "If what reports say about former Captain Muguruma Kensei of the Ninth Division were true he would be my type."

"Is that so?" I said and took another sip of my water.

"You would be my type too if you were a little less stuffy and actually made use of your charms." Rangiku told me. I choked on my water again. "Are you coming down with something? That's the second time now."

_I'm so glad she's so oblivious to these kinds of things. _"No, I'm fine." I said. "The water went down the wrong pipe."

"Well if you're sure, but as I was saying you should try to exhibit yourself more often. You have quite the fan club at the SRWA." Rangiku told me. SRWA was her acronym for Soul Reaper Women's Association.

"I'm not surprised." I told her. "When I was alive I had practically all of the female students in my high school chasing after me."

"Oooh, envied bachelor."

_Why did I just encourage her? _

"So who did you get as your lucky girl? You did get something right? All those girls, you're a teenager. Come on."

I turned my head away from Rangiku and just let out a low growl.

She burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh you're a virgin!" Eien Tamashi started laughing with her.

_Why are you laughing? You know that already! _I told her.

_**I...don't…care!**_ She said, having trouble breathing she was laughing so hard.

Testy, I got up from the table and tossed my napkin down onto my chair. "Oh come on Lelouch, lighten up. There's absolutely nothing wrong with having died a virgin. I mean surely you've had one or two lucky women since you've been here haven't you?"

"This conversation is over Rangiku." I said and started to leave. Rangiku grabbed my hand with both of hers.

I turned to look at her. _Is it just me or is she showing a little more cleavage than usual?_

"So, you've never been alone with a girl? Ever?" Rangiku asked.

I turned away from her. "I have," I said seriously, "Just not in the context you're thinking of." _Why does she have to have such a firm grip?_

_**She doesn't have that great a grip. You just have poor physical strength.**_

_The peanut gallery can be quiet. _I chastised. Eien Tamashi snickered.

Rangiku closed the distance between us, pressing her breasts into my arm. _H-huh? _

"You know the first time for men is always their most nervous. We women know these things." Rangiku put her head on my shoulder and nuzzled it into the side of my neck. Her hair was so soft. She rubbed her index finger under my chin. "I could be your first if you'd like." She said seductively.

"I…uh…" _You fool! Say something! _I scolded myself.

"Matsumoto-senpai!" A voice called up to her as a short, young girl with vibrant, short, purple hair came running up to us.

"Natsumi whatever you have to tell me can it wait? I'm with a friend of mine." Rangiku told this girl she referred to as Natsumi.

"I know and that's why I wish it could, Aloman-senpai said she needs your report from our group mission on her desk ASAP. She's starting to get irritable."

Rangiku groaned. "Can't she be a little patient with me?"

"Senpai you've been putting this off for three weeks." Natsumi told her.

Rangiku sighed. "I'll get it done, just let me say goodbye to Lelouch."

"Ah, ok." Natsumi ran off.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Taka Natsumi," Rangiku responded, "She's an eleventh seat and also my direct subordinate."

"Well at least she's keeping you from losing your job." I told Rangiku.

She sighed. "And don't you think I know it." She sighed again. "I suppose our little rendezvous will have to be postponed for another time."

"Right…rain check." I said, although I wasn't so sure if I meant it.

"I'll see you later. Stupid report." Rangiku complained.

I went back to my division and went back to my room to go to bed. I settled down and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch's dream<strong>

I've had nightmares before, but not like this. This time I found myself in a place where I was surrounded by gray sand that stretched on for miles and miles and a crescent moon was high over my head. However, I was not myself. I was a hollow. I was very thin and I looked like a thin, stereotypical goblin, but with wings. Things went black for a scant few moments before I found myself in a forest with really tall trees and other hollows all around me.

The next thing I knew I was attacked by a much more powerful hollow. It was ravenous, with drool hanging from its mouth. It ate me, but my mind was vastly superior to its own and I became the dominant mind in control of the rest of the body. However, my impulses were not my own. I became voraciously hungry and I began to eat other hollows without end. A voice in my head was shouting at me to stop it. I knew better than to devour the weak. What I was doing went against everything I stood for.

Eventually I found myself passing by a reflective surface. When I looked at reflection my skin was ashen black. My hollow hole was in the center of my chest and I had a humanoid build. I was also incredibly hulking in stature. My hands were so large, and clawed, that I could simply reach out and pin down my prey before devouring it whole. However, what struck me the most was my mask. It was shaped exactly like my Zero helmet, only the visor was hollowed out and as I looked at my reflection, into the hollowed out visor, two dark violet eyes stared back at me.

"Gah!" I woke up with a jolt, bolting upright. _What the hell…was that about? _I grumbled. Broodingly, I got up out of bed and put on my prized Kido vest and lab jacket.

As I entered the lab Akon turned his head towards me. "Oh, Lelouch-senpai, what are you doing here?" he asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh, I guess you might've forgotten. You asked me a couple years ago to remind you that you wanted to be at first division today." He said to me.

_Wait…what? _I rushed to my calendar. Marked on today's date, written in red and circled, were the words 'go to 1st division for Yuna. Don't forget.'

_In three years on this date go to the squad one barracks. Do not forget._

_Has it really been that long already? _I asked myself, unsure.

_**Need a second opinion? **_Eien Tamashi asked.

_Yes I do. Do I want your opinion? No. _

_**Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. **_My Zanpakuto chimed.

_I had a really bad dream, not like my reoccurring nightmare, so I'm not in the best of moods. Pardon me if I'm short with you. _I said, getting snappy.

_**Oh well, excuse me your highness. **_Eien Tamashi pretended like she cared I was in a bad mood. I ignored her and just went to the squad one barracks. I brought my planner with me.

_Wait a minute. _I looked at today's date. _Today's a regularly scheduled captain's meeting. _

_**What's odd about that? **_Eien Tamashi asked.

_Could it be…? _I wasted no time getting to first division. I used Shunpo to cut down on time. I was exhausted by the time I arrived, but I didn't care. I stood outside the captain's meeting hall where the Vice-captains were: 1st Division Vice-Captain Sasakibe Chojiro, 2nd Division Vice-Captain Otamachi Kendra, 3rd Division Vice-Captain Iba Chikane, 4th Division Vice-Captain Yamada Seinosuke, 5th Division Vice-Captain Ichimaru Gin, 7th Division Vice-Captain Kotsubaki Jin'emon, 10th Division Vice-Captain Kurosaki Isshin, 12th Division Vice-Captain Kurotsuchi Nemu and 13th Division Vice-Captain Shiba Kaien. The 6th, 8th and 9th Divisions were still having trouble finding suitable members to replace their lost Vice-Captains.

"Oh! Lelouch!" Isshin-fukutaicho called out to me. "What are you doing out here?"

Nemu turned her head sharply. She obviously was confused by my presence as well. Anyone would.

"I…" _You know I really should've come up with some excuse._

"Perhaps he heard the rumors about your division's new Captain and came to check up on them himself. He was part of your squad after all at one point Isshin." Shiba-fukutaicho suggested.

"Wait, Tenth Division is getting a new captain?" I asked.

"We sure are." Isshin beamed. "I got the information just last month."

_Wait…then…then my suspicions are right. _"Isshin-fukutaicho. I think I might know who your new captain is going to be." I said.

"Oh, has the great Soul Reaper detective used his super deduction powers to make a proper hypothesis?" Isshin-fukutaicho chuckled.

"As a matter of fact I have." I grinned.

"Well don't keep us all in suspense Lelouch," Gin responded, overhearing the conversation, "If you've got an idea let us all hear it."

"I'd rather not." I said sociably. "What if I'm wrong? Think something foolish and you know you're foolish. Say something foolish and everyone knows you're a fool."

"Well the meeting should be over any minute now anyway." Otamachi-fukutaicho stated. "We should know soon enough."

I stood around near Nemu and Isshin-fukutaicho waiting for the meeting hall to open. We were standing around, silently, for a solid five minutes before the doors to the hall opened. One by one the captains exited. Lusca-taicho left first followed by Unohana-taicho. It seemed the 3rd Division still was having trouble finding a suitable captain since Otoribashi Rojuro. Aizen exited next and Kuchiki-taicho followed suit. I saw Komamura-taicho for the first time since I had heard about him. He was a rather large man and he wore a basket over his head of some kind. I had heard from Rangiku that the captain of squad seven was self-conscious. I didn't know that this was what it meant. Kyoraku-taicho and Ukitake-taicho exited together and Tosen-taicho followed after them. My captain exited next followed by Kiganjo-taicho. When my captain saw me and asked what I was doing here I told him I wanted to properly greet tenth division's new captain and would be back to the division momentarily. He didn't seem to care much so long as I was coming back, but Nemu went with him so I was left standing there with just Isshin-fukutaicho

"What's taking my captain so long?" he bemoaned.

I shrugged. "Maybe she has to talk with the Head Captain about something."

"How do you know it's a girl?" Isshin-fukutaicho asked me.

"Oh just a hunch." I said nonchalantly.

No more than half a minute after I had said that did a presence step out of the meeting hall. It was a woman as I predicted. She had long green hair like pine needles and an average sized bust. And, although I couldn't see them from this distance, I knew she had red eyes. I smiled. _Welcome back. _I thought to myself. The woman was physically older than the last time I saw her. She looked two years younger than me when she left and she also looked about my age when we last saw each other. Now she was a full grown woman. If I had to guess I'd say she looked about 25.

"Oh my god!" Isshin-fukutaicho seemed to recognize who it was.

The woman walked down the stairs to greet us both. She smiled at me. "I see you got my letter."

"Yuna," I smiled, "Welcome back."

Isshin dropped to one knee and was holding up a level of professionalism I didn't know he was capable of. "It is an honor serving under you again Homura-taicho." He told her.

Yuna nodded. "Yes…it feels good to be back. Isshin, please go and make sure my quarters are in tip top shape. I'd like to talk to Lelouch one-on-one for a little while."

"Hai, taicho." He disappeared using Shunpo.

"It's good to see you again Lelouch." Yuna smiled at me.

"Yes. I'm very happy to see you again Yuna." I told her. My face grew serious. "But what about Hoshima? Are you ok with giving up?"

Yuna became serious herself. "I haven't given up. Not entirely…but…I had to come back. I was just searching for Hoshima fruitlessly. I realized…that I cannot do this alone."

"I see," I smirked, "You're going to use your position as a captain to gather information and try and locate him."

"Yes." Yuna nodded. "And when I find him I will kill him. Hoshima is a criminal wanted by the Gotei to be brought in dead or alive, but he won't draw another breath once I get a hold of him."

"I think you've made a wise decision Yuna." I told her.

She blushed slightly and then turned her head away and brought her sleeve up to her cheek. "I…I should be going to my division. I will…see you later…I suppose."

"If you need me I'm just a couple kilometers away. I'm the Twelfth Seat of the Twelfth Division." I told her.

Yuna looked back at me and smiled. "I…think I will…come see you soon then."

"Yeah." I nodded.

Yuna and I said our goodbyes and parted ways with each other. I returned to my division only to find a larger stack of paperwork than the amount of pizza C.C would charge on my credit card in a single week. I sat down at my desk and got to work.

Things were pretty normal for about two week.s Well…what I considered normal. I would get up, do work, eat, and run an experiment before going to bed. Not necessarily in that order though. After that two week period, while I was sitting in a private lab, doing some database work, I had a visitor.

"Lelouch." I turned around in my chair to see Yuna coming into the room.

"Found some free time to yourself?" I asked her.

"I have. I…I have a proposition for you." She said.

"Go ahead." I said.

Yuna extended her arm out to me. ""Lelouch, come back with me to tenth division. It'll be just like old times. I…I know you've become content researching and improving the Soul Society, but I…I just want you at my side. It'll…it'll make things feel like I'm really back." Yuna offered me.

"I…I can't." I turned around sharply. "I'm sorry."

"I…why not?" Yuna was distraught, but it was understandable. I couldn't go back with her though. I couldn't go back to tenth division. I was making great strides here in the 12th Division. I had been here so long.

"I've spoken with your friend…Rangiku I believe is her name. She said you always seem troubled when she speaks to you." Yuna said.

_Since when is Rangiku so perceptive?_

"If you come with me, whatever it is you seem to be troubled by, I will help you. I'll promote you to a higher rank if you join. Just come with me." I turned back to face Yuna, slowly. She continued to speak in a soft, calm voice with her arm still outstretched towards me. "I don't know what sort of business you've wrapped yourself into, but you don't have to share those burdens alone." Yuna's eyes turned sorrowful, like she would cry if I turned her away. "Come with me Lelouch. Come…home."

'Home'. It was a simple word, but one that held a lot of weight within it. I looked at Yuna and the soft, gentle expression she was giving me. It was true. Tenth division was where I started and I had been awaiting Yuna's return for a very long time, but I just felt like I was doing so much more for the Soul Society by working in the Department of Research and Development.

_**What happened to becoming a captain and stopping Aizen?**_ Eien Tamashi asked me. _**Yuna is an old friend and she would never betray you. You can see it in her face. You would have to screw the pooch rather horrendously for her to turn her back on you. Are you really going to spend the rest of your days in a laboratory?**_

_No. You're right. _Eien Tamashi always was able to show me the correct path. I had become too complacent in the research bureau. I was following Aizen it was true, but I had forgotten my other important objective. I got up and walked towards Yuna and put my hand in hers. "I'll go back with you Yuna."

"Thank you Lelouch. This means a lot to me." Yuna smiled.

And just like that I was transferred to the 10th Division and made a 10th seat, on par with Rangiku. Things were fine for a while, but little did I know that by joining back with Yuna that my entire afterlife was about to be ruthlessly shaken up.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Ooh cryptic. Just what is Lelouch about to get himself into? Who really cares about that for the moment? The important thing is that Yuna's back yay! And to add to the celebration I'd like to thank Rock2161 for putting Soul Chess on the fanfic recs page on the Code Geass tvtropes page. I feel extremely honored and giddy over that. Thanks a bunch my friend ^_^. Anyway that's all I got for now. I now have to post this on my deviantart account like I always do after posting it here. Later everyone)**


	17. The Truth about Lelouch's Nightmares

**(A/N: I have nothing to say other than…WHY THE FUCK DID I WATCH AMV HELL DIVIDED BY ZERO AGAIN?)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch's pov<strong>

I've been back with the 10th Division for five years now. To be honest I'm…sort of glad to be here. Yuna is a fine captain, everyone was happy to see her. Vera was happy to see me too. She actually said, out loud, "It's good to see you again." She's still mostly quiet, but she's coming around. I've been working with her, but I still haven't found out why she stays so silent all the time.

Rangiku has been acting like we're the best of friends since we're of equal rank. She's always inviting me out to drink or go partying. One time Isshin-fukutaicho actually encouraged it when I tried to use him as an excuse not to go. Thankfully Yuna overheard the conversation and told us all to go back to work.

Yuna's a fair captain; she's so much like Akari-taicho. I think that's really all she knows how to do. Akari-taicho was her world and Hoshima shattered it. Yuna has said she hasn't given up on looking for Hoshima and I believe her. I just hope we can find him soon. Hoshima has been on the run for thirty nine years now. It irritates me that he's escaped custody for this long. Then again, his Zanpakuto makes for the perfect escape act.

I haven't told Yuna about Aizen. As much as I believe I can trust her, I simply can't risk that anyone could listen in on even a private conversation. Every time I think of a reason to tell her, I'm able to come up with five reasons not to. I feel things are better this way. Unlike Hoshima, Aizen isn't a known villain to the rest of the Soul Society. To everyone besides Gin and me, he is the most charismatic, chivalrous, and clever captain within the current Gotei.

Right now I'm just outside the Seireitai, practicing with my Zanpakuto. I'm trying to master the shield projection ability that Eien Tamashi taught me. I have a freedom in 10th Division I didn't have in 12th Division. Most of that is due to the fact that I don't have to do work for the research bureau anymore. As I continue to practice I can feel my reiatsu begin to drop below 50% its maximum. I was starting to get tired and sweat was trickling down my forehead under the hot, spring time sun. After practicing until I dropped below 30% I sealed Eien Tamashi and grabbed a hand towel to clean the sweat off my face.

"Lelouch!" I heard a voice call out to me. I turned to see Rangiku coming my way.

"Oh, Rangiku. What is it?" I asked.

"The captain asked me to come get you. She wants to see you in her office. She has an assignment for you." Rangiku said.

I had hoped that this assignment was going to be related to Hoshima in some way, but it turned out that it wasn't. In fact, it turned out to be much more complicated than that.

"You wanted to see my Yuna?" I asked as I walked into her office.

"Yes. I have an assignment for you Lelouch, come hither." She beckoned. I stood in front of her desk. She put a file folder out in front of me and began to brief me on my assignment to be. "We, on the Gotei as a whole, have sent several Soul Reapers to a specific cluster of sectors in the World of the Living over the last few years. A few came back reporting sightings of a woman with green hair that seemed to be attracting hollows more often than usual to this specific sector. To further the investigation, the Onmitsukido was sent out to gather a visual on this woman. You can find some photos attached to the file." Yuna told me.

I couldn't believe who I saw when I started going through the pictures. _This…this is…_

"I'm sending you to the last known sector where she was seen, Karakura Town in the country Japan on the world Earth. Your job is to try and get in contact with this woman and see if you can find out if she has any connection to the hollow attacks. If she's commanding hollows, Central Forty Six has given the order for her death. If she is just a human with spiritual power you are to question her and find out more about her. We need to know what we're dealing with here."

"Why…me?" I asked. _Why am I going after C.C? This can't be coincidence. It can't!_

"At the last Captain's meeting the Head Captain needed someone with stealth skill that was part of both the second Division, but was not actually in the 2nd Division, knew the name of their Zanpakuto and was in between tenth to eighth seat. I nominated you immediately. None of the other captains put forth any volunteers so you're stuck with the job."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. _At least it's not a conspiracy or something Aizen cooked up. _"Who was the first to find this woman?" I asked.

"That would be our own Taka Natsumi about six years ago when she was a thirteenth seat." Yuna stated.

_I knew I'd be going back eventually…I never thought it would be this soon. _I thought to myself.

"Central Forty Six has asked that you depart as soon as possible. Take whatever you think you will need. You will be stationed in the world of the living for three months. Be sure to report in regularly. Now, do you have any questions?" Yuna wanted to know.

_I do have questions, but you can't answer them. _I thought to myself. "I can leave within twelve hours. Just give me time to gather some things." I told Yuna.

"Twelve hours it is. Good luck Lelouch. Do not fail us."

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

My arrival in the Japan had me dropped off near a river about a couple meters from a bridge. Everything looked like how it should be, but there was one problem: there was no sign that the Britannia Empire had ever been here. Karakura Town, as I remembered, had been destroyed during the war, and was one of the areas that Euphie had planned to rebuild. It had only been half a century, but I figured there would be some remnant of the empire somewhere in the town. However, there was nothing. It was weird, and it was bugging me to no end.

_I do not have time to ponder this. _I thought to myself. _I have to find C.C. That is my top priority right now. _I whipped out my Soul Pager to check for hollow activity. So far the radar was blank. _According to the reports, C.C shows up every time there's a hollow attack. Something tells me they're being drawn to her spiritual power and, typical her, she just stands and watches with that bored expression on her face while she watches the Soul Reapers and hollows do battle. _

I continued to walk around the town, searching for C.C. The search was like looking for a very small needle in a very large hay stack though. As I walked through the streets I noticed that there were zero Britannians walking the streets. _Even stranger, one would think that even if Britannia's influence disappeared that the Britannians that were already living here would still be here. Just what's going on?_

As I continued to walk, trying to figure this all out, I picked up a high powered reiatsu. It was captain class. My first thought: Hoshima. I tore after it, it was just across the street through the busy intersection. The presence had now noticed me and was on the run. I used air walking to get over traffic and chased after the individual. I was almost certain now that I was on Hoshima's track. Discovering captain class spiritual pressure, belonging to a Soul Reaper that didn't want to be found could only mean a rogue Soul Reaper.

I continued to chase after my target until I reached the rooftop of a building. However, who I saw wasn't Hoshima. It wasn't C.C either. It was a woman with short, jet-black hair. She had two braids extending off of her hair in the back, with rings attached to them. She was wearing a sleeveless black t-shirt and form fitting black jeans with a hornet crest patterned onto the outsides of her legs. She was wearing a bright yellow vest over her shirt and was wearing a chain belt around her waist. She was wearing black sneakers and she had a sword sheathed behind her back at her waistline. Her back was to me. She wasn't alarmed by my presence, but she was very close to the edge of the roof. With her speed and ability she could leap from this rooftop to the next in a single bound if she so desired.

"Soi…fon?" I took one step towards her.

"That's close enough Lamperouge Lelouch!" she shouted without turning to look at me. I halted my advance on a dime. "For what reason are you here?"

"I'm on a mission, trying to track down a human with spiritual power. I didn't even know you were here." I told Soifon.

"So the Soul Society has not found us?" She asked.

"No, and I won't be the one to tell them." I told her.

"Discard your weapon." She said.

"What?" I was confused.

"Discard your weapon. I must test if I can trust you. Friend or not, the fact remains is that I have counted the days to when the Soul Society would eventually track us down. And for that I must make sure your intentions of conversing with me are pure. I am only going to say this one last time. Discard your weapon." Soifon told me. I did as she asked. I wasn't here to find her or the others. This was a chance meeting.

In an instant Soifon disappeared and the next thing I knew her sword was drawn on me, pointing straight at my neck. I didn't flinch. I had a feeling she might pull something like that. She was intent on seeing my reaction and depending on how I reacted she would determine if she could trust me or not. Soifon looked at me with hostile eyes momentarily, but then withdrew her sword from me and put it away. She smiled at me. "It's good to see you again, Lelouch…my friend."

I picked my sword back up. "It's good to see you again too Soifon." I gave her my hand and she shook it.

"So, if you're not here to find Yoruichi-sama and me, what are you here for?" she asked.

"I've been asked to find a woman with green hair with spiritual power. Perhaps you've seen her. She's one hundred sixty seven centimeters tall and is very fond of pizza. She goes by the name of C.C." I told Soifon.

Soifon shook her head. "No, sorry can't say I've seen her. You might want to try asking Urahara Kisuke though."

"Can you take me to him?" I asked.

"You want me to take you to see Urahara Kisuke?" Soifon chuckled. "Are you serious? I hate that man's guts. The moment we got to this world Yoruichi-sama and I spilt up and Hirako-taicho's group split up from the rest of us."

"Speaking of Yoruichi, where is she?" I asked.

"She and I have an apartment not too far from here. It's just the two of us. The rent is cheap and we've got a nice view of the town." Soifon stated.

"Sounds like you're living out your fantasy." I teased. "You…Yoruichi…together…alone."

Soifon turned red. She coughed. "Y-yes…well…we…we're very happy together. Er…not that we're together like we're together, but I mean…you know."

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed Little Bee." Both Soifon and I turned to see Yoruichi standing atop a higher portion of the roof.

"Ah! Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon called out to her.

Yorucihi somersaulted off her perch and landed near the two of us. Her appearance had changed too. Yoruichi's hair was longer. It reached down to her waist, tied into a ponytail. She was wearing a form fitting black shirt and tights. She was wearing an orange vest over her top. "Nice to see you Lelouch." Yoruichi smiled at me.

"Just how much of the conversation did you overhear?" I asked her.

"All of it." Yoruichi stated calmly. "Soifon's right though, Kisuke could probably show you where to find your mystery woman." She pointed east. "He has a shop just east of here. It's a little shack in between two large apartment complexes across from more apartment complexes. You can't miss it."

"You're not going to show me the way?" I asked. "Soifon I can understand, but you…"

"Soifon and I are supposed to be having lunch together right about now. Your arrival wasn't exactly scheduled." Yoruichi replied. "Don't worry. You're good at focusing in on Spiritual Pressure so finding him won't be too much trouble for you."

"Well, if you say so." I said. As I walked past Yoruichi and Soifon I smirked and said, "It was nice seeing the two of you again," before taking off. As I made my way back through town my Soul Pager finally went off, indicating a hollow alert.

I immediately turned my attention to the incoming alert and went off towards the attacking hollows. There were three of them, each of a B-class.

_Child's play._ I thought to myself. I wouldn't even need Eien Tamashi for this one. I took aim at each of the hollows and blasted each one away with a Sokatsui blast. With the hollows purified I lowered myself to the ground and looked around for any sign of C.C.

"Looking for something?" There was no mistaking it. That was her voice. I turned sharply to see her coming around from the alleyway corner. She was…dressed differently than when I had known her. She was wearing a black skirt with red embroidery and a button down black shirt that didn't cover her shoulders. She was wearing a lace broach around her neck and was wearing a pair of fingerless, save for her thumb, leather gloves that ran up to her elbows.

"Yes, you." I told C.C. "I have a couple of questions for you, perhaps you can answer them."

"Now what questions would you, a Soul Reaper, have with someone like me?" C.C asked.

"You…know what a Soul Reaper is?" I asked.

"I've encountered many over the course of my life, your outfit is unmistakable. Of course, recently it seems hollows have decided I might make a mighty tasty snack." C.C said to me.

"Well you always were a mite tasty." I said to her.

"I…beg your pardon?" she was confused.

"Are you feeling all right?" I asked her. _Something's not right here._

"You…have we…met before?" she asked.

Her words shot through me like they did when she lost her memory. "What are you talking about? Did you lose your memory again?"

C.C looked up at the sky. "I don't know what you're getting so worked up about, but it seems to me like you're the one who is confused here, perhaps mistaking me for someone else. I've never seen you before in my entire life."

I laughed. "I get it. This is just another one of your jokes. It's been fifty years so you pretend like you've forgotten me. That's cute C.C, it really is."

"You…who are you…how do you know my name?"

This charade was getting annoying. "You…you really don't know who I am? It's me, Lelouch vi Britannia. You formed a contract with me when I was alive. You were my accomplice, as you called it, when I rebelled against Britannia. Don't you remember any of that?"

C.C was silent for a moment and looked directly at me with that sullen gaze of hers. "It seems you are not aware of your surroundings. I think I understand the situation you are in now, better than you do."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"We shall meet again once you understand the true nature of how things are. Until then…Lelouch vi Britannia." She turned to walk down the alley way.

"Oh no, you don't! Get back here!" I shouted and chased after her, but as I turned the corner I saw that C.C had completely disappeared. _Wh-where did she go? _I wondered. I scowled. _What did she mean by 'I don't understand the situation I'm in? What's that supposed to mean?'_

_**Perhaps Urahara might be able to help you with something. You should stop by and see him. **_Eien Tamashi suggested.

_Yeah…I suppose that's all I can do for now._

* * *

><p><strong>Urahara Shoten<strong>

_Well Yoruichi was right about one thing. This store was kind of hard to miss. _Atop the front door was a big huge sign with the words "Urahara Shoten" written across the top in Japanese Kanji.

I walked up the front steps and walked in. It was a store so it wasn't like I was walking in on private property or anything. The lights were off in the store, which struck me as odd.

_If they were closed for business they should've locked the door, or at the very least put a closed sign on it. _"Hello?" I called out. "Urahara-san? Commander Tsukabishi?"

The lights didn't turn on, but a door slid off to the other end of the store, where upon Urahara-san stepped out. He was wearing a green kimono with a dark green coat. He was wearing his trademark wooden shoes I had known him to wear when he was my captain and now he had added a green and white stripped bucket hat to his wardrobe as well it seemed. He was also carrying a cane. "Well, look who it is."

"Hey, nice to see you again." I said to him.

"Judging from the fact you found me and you didn't break down the front door, I take it this is a visit of a social nature."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Well come on in." Urahara-san banged his cane against the ground and lights turned on. "Make yourself at home."

I sat down with a cup of tea, fixed by Tessai and Urahara-san and I sat around his living room table. He introduced me to two kids he had adopted. Rather that's what he said. I wasn't so sure Urahara-san was the type of guy to be considered a qualified parent. One kid has red hair, with a bad attitude. His name was Hanakari Jinta. The other kid was a shy girl with pigtails, Tsumugiya Ururu.

"So what can I do you for besides some hospitality to an old friend Lelouch?" Urahara-san asked.

"I…" I wanted to explain to Urahara-san about my encounter with C.C, but that would mean revealing my past to him. There was no other way he could help me if I didn't give some details to him.

_**You and I both know that C.C will not appear before you again until you figure out what she meant by what she said. You'll have to tell him something. **_Eien Tamashi told me.

I took in a deep breath. Urahara-san was no longer affiliated with the Soul Society, but there were also several things that could go wrong if I told him who I really was. _Wait…there is one way I can figure all of this out and not expose myself._ "Urahara-san…when I was alive I lived in Japan. Just before I died Britannia had a massive influence over the area, but now it seems like they were never here to begin with."

"Well there's no surprise about the latter. Britannia hasn't invaded Japan, Lelouch." Urahara-san said to me.

_WHAT? _His words chilled my very soul, more than C.C's did. _Britannia never invaded Japan. How can that be? No! This isn't possible! This…_"Urahara-san…may I…see today's news?"

"Sure." Urahara-san went and got me a newspaper. I looked at the date at the top.

_It can't be. _The date at the top started with a 19 for the year. _This…according to this newspaper…I haven't even been born yet. But…how can that be?_ My hands began to shake. A sharp pain ran through my right hand and I clenched my wrist and massaged it. I let out a panged scream. My right eye stung next. I brought my throbbing hand to my eye. Images from my Nightmares began to run through my head. I could feel myself losing touch with reality, my vision was waning.

When I opened my eyes I was in the same forest that I had been in my most recent nightmare. I was the hollow that I had been with my zero-mask for a face. I had no control over my body.

_This…isn't a nightmare…this…this is…is this my memory? But…when…I was a hollow…why? I don't even remember being one. What's going on? _

I watched myself go into a garganta and emerge high in the air over my hometown. I knew what would happen next. I attacked Kallen and pinned her down.

"You will become a part of me!" my hollow-self roared. Kallen screamed. She couldn't see me at all. She was panicked, I could tell.

A sharp pain ran through my wrist as I felt a blade slash it, but it was a superficial wound. I was remembering the pain of being slashed by a sword. Kallen's rescuer was me. I was a captain and I was holding my Zanpakuto at my hollow-self.

_Wait…what's going on here? I'm attacking Kallen…and yet…I'm defending her? Is this some kind of temporal paradox? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?_

Things went black. The next thing I knew I was facing into the ground and I could feel pressure on my back. My captain-self had defeated the hollow version of me. He spoke to me. "You probably won't remember any of this for a while. I know I didn't for a long time. Listen to me closely. You exist because I existed. And I exist because you existed. Do not falter from the path you have set yourself on when you remember this moment. For as you can see, by staying on it, you become me. And so, to ensure that we may continue to exist in this cycle, I now purify you." I felt a sharp pang in my neck and everything went black.

"…ouch…ay…louch…Lelouch…you…" I could hear a voice speaking to me. It wasn't my own. I felt like I was drifting back into full consciousness. "Lelouch are you okay? Lelouch!" It was Urahara-san and he was shaking me awake.

I sat up, clutching my head. "I…remember now." I said. "I…that…was me…I was a hollow."

"Lelouch is everything ok?" Urahara-san asked me.

"I…don't know." I said. _Something's not adding up. How did I wind up slaying myself? Is that even possible? _I looked at Urahara-san. _I think he knows the last piece to this puzzle. _"Urahara-san…the Dangai Precipice World…is it possible for Souls to become misplaced in the time stream."

"I see…so that's what this is all about…yes…it all makes sense now."

"What happened to me?" I asked. "I have visions…memories of being killed by myself. How is that possible?"

"Lelouch, you know how it's possible for Soul Reapers to shut off the temporal flow to the Precipice World correct?" Urahara-san asked me. I nodded. "When this occurs, it has an effect on the precipice world, like a wave moving along the ocean. The flow of time ripples down the precipice world like a sonic wavelength. However, this usually doesn't have a truly devastating effect. It simply misplaces the soul spatially or a few days or months or so around the space-time continuum, perhaps to an alternate reality. There are two ways for you to have been sent back as far as I think you might have been, and on the same timeline. The first way for the proper fluctuation to create this kind of temporal dissonance to occur would be if someone, using an unstable Senkaimon, during their travel between the World of the Living and the Soul Society, did something to rupture or damage the natural flow of time in the precipice world. The other way would be if someone with an overly abundant amount of spirit energy were to promptly and on purpose, destroy the Cleaner. Both these things could occur, but that's not likely. Either way all of those events would create a buildup of temporal energy that would then have to be released while your soul would be travelling through the precipice world. In other words you collided along the flow of time and space with this temporal buildup. The shockwave snapped you back in time far before you would've normally ended up in the Soul Society."

"Wait, so what you're saying is that I'm here in the past due to some temporal glitch in the space-time continuum?" I asked.

"I wouldn't call it a glitch necessarily," Urahara-san scratched the back of his neck, "It would have to be an artificial creation to cause the necessary buildup of temporal energy to snap you back into a different point in time and quite possibly outside whatever original jurisdiction you were originally intended for."

_That's why I was wearing my normal clothes! I knew there was something odd about that! _"But wait, in my memories I'm cut down by myself. How does that work?"

"You were flung back into the past after you were cut down, thereby allowing yourself the ability once you reach a certain point in time to travel to the location of your hollow self and slay it."

"What?" I was still confused.

"It's really best if you don't think about it. You'll hurt your head." Urahara-san told me.

_Works for me. Still the fact that I'm here due to a temporal paradox sounds like a cliché plot device to an animated movie._

_**Seriously. **_Eien Tamashi agreed.

"It must suck now knowing you're not going to see any past relatives hmm?" Urahara-san joked. Although I didn't find it funny.

_Wait a minute…if I don't exist yet…I could change the past. I could…_

_**If you change the past you run the risk of you not existing at all, is that what you want? Besides, interfering with the lives of humans goes against Soul Reaper protocol. If you want to stay in existence you cannot alter your past.**_

_It might be worth it if it keeps my yet-to-be-born-self alive._

_**I think the fact that you were slain by a Soul Reaper Captain version of yourself shows you how this idea turns out.**_

_That…is a good point. _I said.

"So, what else can I help you with?" Urahara-san asked me. "A gigai perhaps? I have the latest in Soul Reaper technology still with me. I…sell some anti-spirit stuff to folks who have spiritual power. Of course that side business is still a little behind in profits. A donation would be nice."

"Wouldn't you need yen for that?" I asked. "I only have kan." I told Urahara-san.

"On the contrary, Yoruichi still has contacts in the Soul Society. If you've got coin…"

"How about this then," I proposed, "I have a couple of things I'd like to ask you regarding Aizen. It would help me in my plan to take him down."

"Hmm, all right. Let's sit down and have a nice chat then." Urahara-san looked over to the door. "Tessai, prepare some more tea for our guest. We could be a while."

"Sure thing boss." Commander Tsukabishi told Urahara-san.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Urahara-san asked me.

I discussed with Urahara-san the circumstances behind his banishment. He said that what struck him as most odd during his biased trial was that Aizen had been seen in the Seireitai that same night while he, Yoruichi and the others were out there.

"Wait, could that mean that Aizen's Zanpakuto has a power similar to Hoshima's Kemuriakuma and that he can make an illusionary copy of himself over long distances? Or perhaps he has another power, something much more sophisticated." I theorized.

"You're in luck. I happened to question Shinji on this when I mentioned this to him. Before I showed up, Aizen bragged to him about how his Zanpakuto worked. It's called Kyoka Suigetsu. Aizen told Shinji that he can make anyone believe anything he wants. It's a perfect illusion that seems very real to those exposed to it."

"Like the moon reflected on the water's surface." I said, realizing the meaning behind the name. "Just how much of the Gotei 13 is under his influence. However, does that mean that once you know about the illusion that you can see through it?" I asked.

"That much we don't know, but it wouldn't be a good idea to try and find out. It also might be a safe bet to think that Aizen has all of the upper tiers of the Gotei hypnotized by his ability. The Head Captain included."

"It's a shame you're the one telling me this. If I had a more credible source I could nail Aizen for this upon my return home." I told Urahara.

"I think that's why Aizen was so smug when he told Shinji. He knew that no one in that field that evening would be able to expose him and he was right. I mean hey, I'm stuck here working a candy store with some side business behind the scenes."

I looked at Urahara-san that indicated that I wasn't in a laughing mood.

"Right, sorry…joke in ill taste. Anyway, the fact of the matter is that you should be wary of Aizen, although I'm sure you've already been that way. Whatever you do, avoid being accepted into fifth division at all costs."

"Don't worry. I'm in 10th Division with Homura Yuna at the helm. I'm positive she'll be reluctant to let me go." I said to Urahara-san.

"Oho so Homura-fukutaicho went and became Homura-taicho did she? Good for her." Urahara-san seemed happy for Yuna.

"Right, well…thanks for everything Urahara-san. I appreciate this." I got up and then reached into my pocket and put 700 kan on the table. "Consider this payment for the information." I said to him.

He whistled. "That's quite a generous donation Lelouch."

"There's not much I need…not anymore. I had hoped while I was in the Soul Society that I might run into some old friends, apologize for my past mistakes, but it seems like that's not going to happen for several decades now. By the way, if you see a woman with green hair and gold eyes with spiritual power walking around do me a favor and show her some hospitality if you can. At least until she decides to leave and hitch a boat ride to the Britannian Empire."

"Can do." Urahara-san pushed down on his hat.

"Right…see you later then." I said and left. I walked out the door and headed down the block only to turn the corner and see C.C.

"Were you waiting here for me?" I asked.

"I'll leave it to you to decide that." C.C responded.

"I…understand what you were trying to tell me earlier. At this point in time…we haven't met before." I said to her.

"No, we haven't." C.C responded.

"Well…before I leave I still have a mission to complete. You said earlier that the hollows are only attracted to your spiritual power?" I asked.

"Yes. I think I might stay here for a little while longer, but then I think I might stow onto a boat and head for the Britannian Empire. You…seem interesting." C.C said to me.

"Well…I won't be born for another few decades, but when you do meet me in the future, don't tell the me of that time about any of this." I said.

"I didn't plan to." C.C responded.

"Well…I guess this is goodbye again then." I said and drew out my sword and used it to create a Senkaimon. I stepped through the Senkaimon and began to head back. _So tell me…did you know all this time?_

_**About the reason for your nightmares? No, I did not, that part of your memory was completely cut off. Remember, I am you. Still, if you had known about all of this before you arrived at this point in time would it have stopped you.**_

_No. _I responed.

_**And why is that?**_

_Because one thing out of that dream is as clear as day: someday, somehow, I will eventually become a captain. I don't know which division, I could never see the back of my haori, but I don't think I'm meant to. However, the very fact that I will become a captain is reason for me to press forward. I will have to become a captain to stop Aizen. And I will. He will not get away from me. Because I am Lelouch vi Britannia! Hero of Justice! _

_**Well all right Lelouch vi Britannia, Hero of Justice, let us continue the path we've already begun to walk on. Let us walk on it together.**_

I agreed with Eien Tamashi and a short while after I closed communication with her, I emerged from my Senkaimon. _We will walk together and we will defeat Aizen. My past is proof that my future exists. And when the future becomes the present Aizen will fall!_

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: So now you know what all those dreams were about. Lelouch is temporally displaced in time. Please note that I have had this plot device planned since the beginning of this fic. That is why we've heard neither hide nor hair of Shirley and Euphie and why Lelouch isn't getting attacked by angry victims of Zero Requiem. Also, bonus points if you know what sort of "disruptions" Urahara is talking about that we know wind up happening. Anyway this is the first time I have ever been done with a chapter this early in the day. Go me! Also I sure hope this plot device didn't just ruin the series for most of you because it is what it is. Anyway, see you all later).**


	18. Lelouch Makes a Powerful Ally

**(A/N: Ok, I didn't get to the event I've been planning for a while this chapter. That'll happen next chapter. Said event is the event I've said to a few people that I think will make a lot of you absolutely HATE me.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch's pov<strong>

It had been a couple of months since I had returned from my trip to Karakura Town and met the C.C of the past. Upon my return I had locked myself away in my office for a few days to both write my report and process all the information I had learned. I told Yuna I was just overly tired from my trip. She bought it.

Right now I was drafting plans for investigating into Aizen. According to Urahara-san, Aizen had the ability of creating perfect illusions. Hirako-taicho had been followed for an entire month by someone else entirely and no one realized it, including Urahara-san. This told me that Aizen's illusions worked on any and all that had ever seen his Zanpakuto release. It made sense then that he would turn Tosen-taicho into his subordinate. Tosen-taicho was blind. Gin also made the perfect ally because he perpetually kept his eyes open in slits. However, if Aizen only had to use his Shikai on someone just once to make them perpetually under his power then I had to be extremely careful around him. As a captain he could also call upon his Shikai without calling its name or release command. I could not go on a mission with the man and I could not confront him carelessly. It was way too risky.

However, all my thought process had given me a few places upon where to begin my investigation. To start with, there was the Soul Reaper Aizen used to follow Hirako-taicho around. Someone like that had to know what he was doing. I'd try and find said Soul Reaper…somehow.

The other interesting matter was Tosen-taicho's reasoning for becoming a Soul Reaper. I had read it in the Seireitai communication once. Tosen-taicho had a friend, a woman, who joined the Shino Academy, but was killed by her husband who flew into a fit of rage. Tosen-taicho demanded an audience with Central 46, asking why the man was not punished for his crimes. He wrote, in the article, that it was Aizen who had spoken to him next, who told him that if he wanted justice for his fallen friend that he should become a Soul Reaper himself.

I didn't buy it. If Tosen-taicho was following Aizen he wasn't around for justice. His goal…was vengeance. For one fallen comrade he was taking his anger out on the entire Soul Society. And somehow I got the feeling that, even though Aizen wasn't the man who killed Tosen-taicho's friend that he had something to do with it. Aizen's too cunning and also rather paranoid. He believes the entire world against him and so tries to keep himself secure by surrounding himself with people who throw themselves at him while he laughs at them behind their backs. Due to Kyoka Suigetsu's power, if he heard word of a blind man with spiritual power his options were obvious: kill him or have the blind man become his subordinate.

Besides this, there was one other place to look: Yoruichi's contact in the Soul Society. Urahara-san said that Yoruichi knew someone in the Soul Society and his shop got all his materials through this person. Unfortunately I didn't even know where to start looking here. I thought about asking Yuna about friends of Akari-taicho and Yoruichi, but, like Aizen, I was also a bit paranoid. Paranoid that someone could be listening in on any conversation I had with anyone. That's why I kept all my information pertaining to my investigation on Aizen in a safe that I kept behind the books on the bottom shelf of my bookcase. I also changed the safe combination every month and I didn't have a written record of the safe combination anywhere.

I also had another safe in plain sight that had a simple seven digit combination "1234567". Any monkey could get into that safe and inside I rigged the safe with a kido trap that would go off and let me know that someone was trying to break into my office. I kept all my important squad files where they belonged: In my file cabinet. I had a set of keys that opened important cabinets. I also had a lockbox I kept in my lower left hand desk drawer where I kept all my mementoes and memoirs. I modified the lockbox ever since I had entered the 12th division so that it would only open via a fingerprint sensor.

I closed my journal and put it back in my investigation safe. My hidden safe also had its own gimmick. It had both a keypad and a regular combo-turn lock. Attempting to use either one would trigger an alarm, alerting every division member in the general area to my office. The secret to opening it was by using a special Kido resonation that only reacted to my reiatsu specifically. The door would then open and I could put things in.

After I closed my safe and locked it using a different resonation I got up and went to take paperwork to Yuna's office. As I did I heard an ever familiar sound of "HEEY…LELOOOOOUCH!" I sidestepped and watched Isshin-fukutaicho go somersaulting along the ground before landing on his back.

"Are you going to do that every time you see me?" I asked.

"One of these days I'm going to get you." He pointed at me. "Just you wait."

"Please, the only people with the proper ability to sneak up on me are members of the Onmitsukido and even then it would be hard to surprise me." I told Isshin-fukutaicho as I walked past him.

He got up and skidded in front of me. "Wait, hold on. I have something for you."

"All right. Just know that if Yuna asks for reason of my delay that I'm blaming you." I told him.

"Right then, I suppose I'll cut right to the chase." He reached into his shirt and pulled out an invitation of some kind. "This is for you." I looked at the invitation. It was to Shiba-fukutaicho's wedding and I was invited. "You're always stuffed up in your office and I thought you could use some time to kick back and relax once in a while. All the captains and vice-captains are invited, which is customary for a wedding involving nobles, and Kaien and cousin Kukaku and I put together the guest list."

"Kukaku?" _First time hearing that name._

"Oh yeah. I guess you wouldn't know. Kaien's not an only child. He's got a younger sister, my cousin Kukaku, and a younger brother, Ganju who's still just a child."

"Interesting, tell me more about them." It was always a good idea to gather information.

"Well, Kaien's the only one who ever became a Soul Reaper. Kukaku quit during her fourth year at the academy and since she's a noble the Central Forty Six can't touch her. Ganju's still far too young. Of course, when you see Kukaku at the wedding be on your best behavior around her she's kind of…"

"I'm kind of what Isshin?" From down the other end of the hall came a woman with black hair wearing a red battle dress with the Shiba clan symbol embroidered on the front. She was a couple inches shorter than I was and she had a large sized bust, but nowhere near as large as Rangiku's. With her right hand she reached up and grabbed the white stick hanging out of her mouth revealing that she was chewing on a lollipop. "Hmm…well? Answer." She said before sticking her confectionary treat back in her mouth and folding her arms.

"Oh…c-cousin Kukaku…wh-what are you doing here?"

"Kaien asked me to come by to make sure you were giving the invitations properly. Apparently he can't trust you to get the job done right on your own. How sad." Kukaku commented.

"Ah…ahahaha." Isshin-fukutaicho laughed like an idiot and dropped to his knees in sheer terror.

_Why's he so scared of her? _I wondered. _I don't find her tough girl act all that intimidating. Not like Unohana-taicho's smile. _I shuddered. _Ugh, I don't even want to think about that._

"So, who's the twig?" she asked.

_Twig?_

_**Well you are kind of underweight Lelouch. **_

_Not the time. _I retorted.

"Ah, yes, cousin, this is Lamperouge Lelouch. He's…"

"I know who he is." Kukaku said grabbing hold of the lollipop and yanking it out of her mouth again.

"You…know who I am?" I asked.

"Of course I do. What? Yoruichi and Kisuke never mentioned Kukaku the Mad? The Shiba Sparkmaker? No of course they didn't, you were too busy hounding them and disbelieving of them to actually care about them?"

"What?" _What is she talking about?_

Kukaku put the lollipop back in her mouth. "I know the story. You were after them and Soifon betrayed you to them. Even now you're probably still after them aren't you?"

"That's not true."

"And now you go and lie to my face." Kukaku responded. "I heard the story about what happened and it's bullocks. Kisuke and Yoruichi would never do something that evil. It's just not in them. Of course, someone like you wouldn't understand."

_Wait a minute could Yoruichi's contact…be this woman? _I pondered. _Perhaps this wedding is worth going to after all. Perhaps I could tell Kukaku the real story while I'm there. Of course, since Aizen will be at the wedding I'll have to do my best to steer clear of him and make sure no one hears us talking._

"You're a friend of my idiot cousin and that's enough that I'm not going to bar you from the wedding, but," Kukaku grabbed my the hair and held me inches from her face, "I'm warning you right now if you do anything to undermine the good name of the Shibas, so help me, the amount of pain and torment I will rain down upon you will be so bad you'd find a fate by the infamous Unohana Retsu to be more preferable. Do you understand me?" Kukaku sneered at me.

"Y-yes." _Ok, now I know Isshin-fukutaicho is so scared of her. This woman is not good for my health._

Kukaku let me go and by letting me I go I mean she threw my head towards the ground. "Anyway, let's go Isshin. We have invites to give out."

"R-right away cousin Kukaku." Isshin cowered.

I scuttled over to him. "Your cousin is scary." I told him.

"You're lucky she's in a good mood." Isshin whispered.

_He considers this a GOOD mood? _I questioned.

"Isshin!" Kukaku called for him.

"Coming!" Isshin ran up to follow his cousin. I got up from the ground and went to Yuna's office.

"Paperwork for you Yuna." I told her.

"I heard the commotion outside." She said. "It sounded like you met Shiba-fukutaicho's violent younger sister."

"Violent doesn't even begin to describe it." I said putting the paperwork on the desk.

"Say Lelouch," Yuna stated.

"Yeah," I said as I was about to turn away.

"It's customary for Captains and Vice-captains to attend noble weddings."

"So Isshin-fukutaicho told me." I held up my invitation. "I even got my own invite."

"Ah…I…ok…um well…are you going?" Yuna asked me.

"I…am. Why?" I asked.

"Well…while it is customary for Captains and Vice-captains to attend it is also customary that they be paired with their spouse or Vice-captain when introduced, such is how things go. However, since Isshin is being introduced with his family…well…I…I was wondering…would you…would you...partner with me?" Yuna asked.

"I don't see why not." I said. _Really, I don't have any problem with it at all._

"I…th-thank you." Yuna responded. "I…should get back to work."

"Yeah, me too." I said, and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Shiba Clan Manor<strong>

Three months went by in what felt like an instant and the day of the wedding arrived. The ceremony was dull and boring as all weddings. I remembered the several few I had to sit through as a kid when the nobles underneath my father got married. Many at the reception would always make remarks about how I was the 'little genius' of the family. Considering how I am now, I suppose that was never far from the truth.

The reception was outdoors in the crisp moonlight and as I stood around in line as one of the guests of honor as the reception was beginning I was having trouble spotting Yuna. I was wondering if perhaps she was running late. It would look bad on our squad if we didn't arrive on time. I looked over to my right where there was a full length mirror leaned up against it. I looked at my reflection. I never minded wearing a tux. Wearing one was a lot more comfortable than noble Britannian garments and it was a lot easier to dress like this than it was to be forced to be dressed for the crossdressing festival.

However, whenever I looked in a mirror, ever since Zero Requiem began. I always felt as if my reflection was a reflection of my very soul. I didn't look too bad with how I was reflected in the glass. I stepped closer to the mirror and looked deeper into it. I gazed at my reflection intently. The last time I had looked in a mirror, so many years ago, I had hallucinated of blood and carnage; I had seen myself as a monster and was forced to convince myself that what I was doing was for a just cause.

"Lelouch." I heard my name called out and turned my head to see Yuna. She was dressed in a midnight black, lace dress, with matching gloves and a hoop skirt.

"Oh, Yuna."

"So…how do I look?" she asked.

"Fishing for a compliment?" I asked.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"I can read you like an open book." I answered.

Before Yuna could say anything back Miyako, Shiba-fukutaicho's wife, announced over the loudspeaker. "Now introducing the captain of Squad Ten, Homura Yuna, and her partner for tonight's events, one of her squad's own tenth seats, Lamperouge Lelouch." Yuna and I walked on stage. I saw the various single women shooting me looks like they were dying to take me to a little backroom and have their way with me or have me have my way with them. I kept a straight, stern face as I walked with Yuna.

"Smile a little." Yuna told me.

"I don't smile." I told her.

"Boy someone's sour."

_**I'll say.**_

_No one asked you._

After being introduced Yuna and I were escorted to our table by the Shiba clan servants. I ordered something I hadn't eaten in a really long time: Pan seared duck with a grilled salmon steak served with a side of sautéed mushrooms.

"Well, aren't you a gourmet connoisseur." Yuna teased.

I didn't want to say anything that might hint at the truth. I didn't trust anyone with my past, even Yuna. So I just said, "It sounds appetizing. It's nothing I don't normally eat." I said.

"Well, all right." Yuna said. She ordered a Filet Mignon wrapped in bacon with a side of broccoli florets.

"And I'm the one with the upper class palette?" I joked.

"I'm a sucker for good food what can I say?" she responded. Yuna and I were alone at our table; all of the guests of honor pairs were sitting at tables of two. To add to the increasingly soothing and slightly romantic atmosphere there was a large scented candle, hand made by Kukaku herself, at each table.

_The only way Yuna and I could look more like a couple is if we started holding our hands and feeding each other food. _I thought to myself, mocking the situation. The next thing I knew though, Yuna's hand found its way on top of mine.

When I noticed Yuna retracted her hand quickly. "S-sorry I…I was reaching for an extra napkin." She said.

As the dinner continued onward Shiba-fukutaicho's parents each made a speech about how proud they were of their son and Shiba-fukutaicho and Miyako-san each made a speech. Shiba-fukutaicho even convinced Isshin-fukutaicho to say a few words. Of course since Isshin-fukutaicho hadn't been prepared to give a speech he looked like a complete and total fool up on stage. I saw Kukaku several tables away, palming her face at her cousin's stupidity.

After the speeches the meal concluded and the guests were allowed to congregate with each other. At the same time, the music player turned on and a soothing, slow song came on over the loudspeakers.

"Oh, I love this song." Yuna got up from the table, but didn't take more than seven steps before turning to look at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked.

"I…I thought you would be my dance partner." Yuna said.

"Me?" I pointed to myself.

"Yeah, come on." Yuna grabbed my hand.

"Wait," I said, protesting, "I don't know how to dance. I'll just wind up embarrassing the both of us."

"Come on Lelouch, can't you think of someone other than yourself for once?" Yuna complained.

_**Yeah Lelouch can't you?**_

_You stay out of this! _I ordered.

"If you don't know how then let me lead. I won't steer you wrong. Please Lelouch."

_**Please Lelouch. **_Eien Tamashi echoed.

_Both of you are annoying. _I growled.

"Have you never danced before?" Yuna asked me.

"Well no. I've never…not danced, but…I'm really bad at it." I told her.

"If there's one thing I've learned, it's that anyone who says they're a bad dancer just needs more practice. Mari-sama taught me how to dance. I can teach you too." Yuna said.

"I'm…fine just watching." I said.

"Don't make me give you a direct order." Yuna hummed. I growled and got up and went with Yuna to the dance floor.

Yuna and I moved in rhythm to the music. I was having a hard time avoiding being captivated by her long, dark green hair and her alluring red eyes. Dancing with her and standing so close to her felt so natural. Yuna was looking at me like she was the luckiest woman in the world. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why.

Eventually I started to get the hang of the dance number and started to lead. A short while after I did that Yuna rested her head on my chest, completely putting her faith in me.

_**You really are blind aren't you?**_ Eien Tamashi asked.

_What are you going on about now? _I asked.

_**For someone who managed to come to a full understanding of Soifon and Yoruichi's relationship it's appalling that you can't see your own. **_

Eventually Yuna decided she didn't want to dance anymore so we just went back to our table. When we sat down Yuna lay her head on my shoulder.

"Tired?" I asked her.

"Uh uh." She responded. "I'm just…content." She said.

_**Clueless.**_

_Quiet!_

As we sat there together I looked for a way I could possibly get a chance to talk to Kukaku. Yuna was practically falling asleep next to me. She actually did eventually so I just put her head on the seat of my chair and got up to go look for Kukaku.

_I'll wake her when it's time to go. _I thought.

I looked around for Kukaku and found her sitting on a table downing an entire gallon of pineapple juice while everyone around her rooted for her. Kukaku finished it in 2.4 minutes and people clapped and cheered. I learned a little later that she had beaten out Shiba-fukutaicho by about half a minute. She noticed me as she wiped her lip. "Well, well, look who it is." The crowd dispersed and I got a good look at Kukaku as she was wearing a long dark violet Qinpao and high heels.

_I should've tried to get her alone. Nice going Lamperouge. _I scolded myself.

"I hear you like playing games Lelouch." Kukaku said.

"I do, but it depends on the game." I said.

"Yuka!" she called to a female servant and snapped her fingers. "Go get my deck."

"Hai, Kukaku-sama."

Kukaku got off the table and cleared everything off it, not even carrying what broke or fell onto the ground. The servants scrambled to gather everything. "Have a seat Lelouch." She told me.

I sat down at the table and Kukaku's servant came back with a deck of cards. It was a standard 52 card deck with cards going from 2 to Ace. "So what kind of game are we playing?" I asked with a light attitude. "Old maid?"

"What are you seven years old?" Kukaku growled. "No you idiot there's only one game I ever play with a deck of cards." She sat down at the table and shuffled the deck before slamming it down in the center of the table. "Yuka!" she ordered to the same servant. "Deal."

"Hai, Kukaku-sama!"

"Surely you know how to play poker Lelouch?" Kukaku asked.

"I…do, yes." I answered.

"Good then let's play a few hands." She responded.

"Don't we need something to bet?" I asked.

"You've never played poker with me before." Kukaku responded. "We're going to play best three out of five hands. If I win, you have to do something for me. If you win, I'll do something for you."

"No restrictions? No strings attached?" I asked.

"I'm a woman of my word and honor. If you aren't going to play though you can go ahead and leave the party right now." Kukaku sneered. "I find men with weak stomachs appalling."

"Then let's play." I said.

Kukaku's servant, Yuka, dealt the cards and we were each dealt a hand of five cards. Without anything to bet, Kukaku had made this game all about reading the other person and seeing what they were up to. The game became all about psyching out the other. It was also about pure luck of the draw.

On the first round my starting hand was the ace of spades, the seven and eight of clubs, the seven of diamonds and the six of diamonds. _Well that's rather simple. _I discarded the six the eight and the ace and drew three more cards. I was now holding two kings and the six of clubs. Kukaku only discarded one card from her hand.

"Ready?" she asked as she added the new card to her hand. I nodded. She put her hand on the table. It was a straight flush with the two, three, four, five and six of diamonds. "Read it and weep."

_How…did she…?_

"All right next hand." Kukaku said.

I sighed in frustration and just got dealt my new hand. I was holding a king, a queen, a 10, a jack and a two. _Simple enough. _I put my one card down and drew a new one from the deck. I now had a straight.

"I fold." Kukaku said. "Next hand."

_What…just like that? _I thought to myself. _Is she…is she reading me? Am I…giving myself away somehow?_

The next hand was drawn and I had a really bad hand: the two of spades, the nine of diamonds, the 4 of clubs, the king of hearts and the 7 of spades. _Great what do I do in this situation? _I wondered.

"If you've got a bad hand you can just fold and we can move onto the fourth round." Kukaku stated with a smug grin.

_Ok, she is definitely reading me somehow, but just how is she doing it?_ I wondered.

_**You're the master of kido and you can't understand this simple trick? **_Eien Tamashi asked me.

_Wait, you know how she's doing it? _I asked.

_**Whenever you lose or gain confidence there are slight shifts in your reiatsu. She's reading you so easily it's laughable. You could have the best poker face in the world right now and she'd still know how you were feeling by your reiatsu alone.**_

_So…she's cheating? _I asked.

_**It's not cheating. She doesn't know what's in your hand. She just knows how well you're doing by your reiatsu.**_

_Still sounds like cheating to me. _I said.

_**Look just…you need to act like you do when you play chess…when you were a field marshal directing your soldiers. You were heartless and you were cruel. Dig into that ruthless side of you and make yourself an unreadable stone-faced individual.**_

_Easily said, and easily done. _I said. I slammed down my cards on the table. "I fold Kukaku. Next hand." I said.

She seemed stunned by my outburst. By the look on her face I think I had succeeded in throwing her off. Now that I knew her trick she didn't know what to do.

"Right…next hand Yuka." Kukaku said, now sneering.

I got a hand with the three, four and five of spades. I discarded the other two cards not even caring what they were and drew from the deck. "Come on Kukaku, play the game." I taunted.

She growled and discarded three cards and drew. "Don't get so smug. If you lose one more hand, you lose the entire game." She said.

"I know." I said.

We put our hands down on the table. The two cards I had drawn gave me a flush. Kukaku had a flush too, but my highest card was the king of spades and hers was the 7 of hearts. "Next hand Yuka." Kukaku knew the pressure was on. I wasn't playing with my head anymore and I was throwing her completely off. She couldn't read me as easily as she was earlier and it seemed that was a large blow to her confidence at winning. Now that she couldn't read me her chances of winning were purely based on the luck of the draw. The same was said for me, but as long as I stayed confident, even if I drew a bad hand, I figured I might be able to psyche Kukaku out into possibly folding this last hand.

Our hands were dealt. The only card I had in my hand that was worth keeping was the ace of spades. I discarded everything else. I didn't even bother to look at the cards I drew and just watched Kukaku squirm. She drew her hand, discarding two cards and drawing and then we laid our hands out on the table.

"What's your deal, you didn't even look at your hand." Kukaku said.

"I don't have to. You see, I've already won this match." I bluffed.

"Your buffing." She grit her teeth.

"You want to test and find out. I'll reveal my cards one by one and you can still have the option to fold at any time." I told her with a smug grin.

"All right, fine. Let's see this perfect hand of yours."

"Very well." _Well, here's to me placing my hand in the hands of fate. _I went to turn over the card I knew was the ace of spades. "I'm predicting that this card right here is the ace of spades." I turned it over and put it down on the table. I shocked everyone around me.

"Oh come on, like I'm going to fall for that. That was obviously the card you didn't discard from your original hand." Kukaku said.

"Think what you will." I said, "Let's turn over the next card, shall we." I flipped the card over. It was the King of Spades. "Well how about that." I said. "Let's turn over the next two cards, shall we?" I flipped them both over, jack and queen of spades. Kukaku's shocked face was priceless. "So Kukaku." I said. "Care to fold?" I asked. "This last card seals your fate. None of the cards I discarded from my original hand were spades and you discarded two cards from your hand and judging from your tension I'd wager that none of the cards you drew and discarded or the cards that are in your hand are spades. There are fifty two cards in a deck. There are 15 cards we know are absolutely not spades, which means that there is an approximately one in four chance that this card will seal my victory. Even if it's just the two of spades, in poker, the ace of spades is the deciding factor in the event of two hands of equal power. What do you think Kukaku?" I asked.

"I…"

_This is working all too smoothly. _I grinned. "Just so we're clear on the situation. If you decide to fold there are no recalls. You concede that I win."

"I…know." Kukaku grit her teeth. There was a minute of silence between us and those watching the game. After it passed Kukaku gathered her hand together and put it on top of the deck. "No, there's no need to continue." She smiled. "You win Lelouch. I concede." Everyone was shocked and people were stunned. I was just surprised that Kukaku was smiling. "Quiet!" she shouted at everyone.

"Well all right then." I said. "Then I decree…"

"Hold on." Kukaku held up her hand. "Before you go telling me what you want me to do and whatever, mind showing me the card you were concealing."

"What would be the point?" I asked with a sly grin. "The game's over."

"It's because the game's over that I want to see it." She said, folding her arms.

"All right then." I turned the card over. It was the nine of diamonds.

Kukaku laughed, but it wasn't a laugh of mockery or anything of the sort. She was cheerfully laughing that I had bluffed my way to victory. Kukaku put me in a headlock and ran her knuckles over my scalp. "Hahaha!" she laughed. "Lelouch I take back everything I said about you three months ago. There's no way someone with the kind of balls to pull that kind of bluff could be that bad of a guy. Come to the backroom with me." She told me. "You can give me your order there."

Kukaku led me to a private lounge, just the two of us where upon she poured herself some sake, which I politely turned down. "You might wanna stay sober for what I have to request of you." I told her.

"Ah, don't worry, I can hold my liquor." She shrugged off. "Before we get into that though, just how big of a set of balls do you have that you made that kind of gamble. You had no idea what cards you drew. That gamble could've as easily backfired as it did succeed."

"Of course it was a risk, but my hand started poorly and since we weren't betting anything, plus the fact it was the final round I knew you wouldn't hesitate to go for the safest best hand possible. So, I bluffed." I responded.

"Well you had me fooled. That's why I asked to see your last card, to see if it really was a bluff." Kukaku stated.

"So why are you being so friendly to me?" I asked. "Three months ago you hated my guts."

"Poker isn't always about the cards Lelouch," Kukaku said, "It's about the person holding the hand. I analyzed you while we were playing. Midway through the game you saw through my little parlor trick and didn't call me on it. To make things even more interesting you gracefully accepted your loss and turned the game completely around. For someone I pegged as being a complete untrustworthy prick, you're all right. So, why don't you start by telling me the real story about what happened those thirty years ago, hmm?"

"But…"

"Don't worry," she said and went over and banged her fist against the wall. "This lounge is constructed with an ultra-tight soundproof sealing. Even if someone put their ear right upon against the door they wouldn't be able to hear even the dust falling in the room." Kukaku sat back down on her couch. "I'd never let the truth be spoken only for the speaker to get dragged away by the Central Forty Six. Tell me everything. I want to know why my friends were dragged out of the Soul Society." Kukaku glared.

I sighed and told her what I knew. I told her that Aizen was behind the whole incident. I told her that her framed Urahara-san for the crime and I that magnificently broke him, Yoruichi and Commander Tsukabishi out of the Central Forty Six with an ingenious plan. Kukaku sat there and listened intently.

"So, Aizen's the rat bastard to blame huh?" she asked when I finished. "I always knew there was something fishy about that guy. No one can be as nice of a guy as he makes himself out to be and not have some skeletons hiding in their closet."

"So, now about what I want from you…" I said.

"Go right ahead." Kukaku said.

"Tell me everything you can about your relationship with Yoruichi Shihoin that would be relevant to my taking down Aizen." I scowled.

"Hoho, so you're interested in bringing the big guy down are you?" Kukaku said. "Any chance there's room for a partner in your ploy?"

"Possibly." I answered.

"Then I'm getting in on this bandwagon." Kukaku said with a gleaming grin. "Aizen's going to pay dearly for framing Kisuke and Yoruichi. I told you about undermining the Shiba family honor when we first met. Of all the things we hold close to us in the family, friendship is one of the highest clan values. You mess with our allies, you mess with us. You need only say the word and I'll jump right in alongside you."

_**Looks like you've made a powerful ally Lelouch. **_Eien Tamashi stated.

I nodded. "All right, but you can't tell Shiba-fukutaicho."

"Three can keep a secret if two are dead huh?" Kukaku asked rhetorically. "All right, I'll keep this a secret from Kaien as much as I can. I can't make guarantees. My older brother is sharp as a tack. The moment he catches wind of my unnatural actions he'll want answers. Of course, I can get him to join us if he starts to make a fuss."

_She can make ever her older brother cower before her? _I thought to myself.

"Now as for the answer to your question, Yoruichi and I go way back to when she, Kisuke and I were all children, but of course you just want the juicy details. I'm going to take a stab in the dark here and say you met Yoruichi in the world of the living and she told you she had a contact here in the Soul Society, who turns out to be me. Am I right so far?"

"Spot on." I said. _Maybe partnering with Kukaku won't be so bad after all. She's certainly rather perceptive._

"So then what you're looking for is what I've already given you, an alliance. Really not much else I can give you considering I didn't know Aizen was a complete and total bastard until you told me." Kukaku stated.

"That's fine." I said. _At least I have someone to watch my back. And if all else fails I can use the Shibas as a scapegoat if absolutely necessary. _

"Well, then I guess our business is done for now." Kukaku got to her feet. "If I hear anything I'll send you a coded letter. Someone like you wouldn't have any trouble breaking secret codes."

"That I wouldn't." I grinned.

"So then, let's go head back outside." Kukaku looked at her watch. "The party's probably over by now. You should probably go get your captain, assuming she's still passed out."

I realized that I had left Yuna lying there on the chairs and bit my lip. _Oh she is going to kill me. _I thought to myself. I raced back to Yuna using a few flash steps only to find her still fast asleep on the chairs. I let out a deep breath. _I have got some guardian angel watching over me here. _I thought to myself.

_**Or you're just having a lucky day. Don't let it go to your head.**_

_Thanks. You make a really good point there. _I thought.

_**I…uh…you're welcome.**_

Eien Tamashi loved to argue with me. I take away the argument, I take away her power.

_**You suck!**_

I ignored her outburst and sat down next to Yuna to get her to wake up. "Hey," I shook her, "Yuna, wake up."

Yuna stirred and yawned. Her yawn was like a dove's gentle coo through the morning air. "What time is it?"

"Late enough that the party's over," I told her, "We need to be heading back to the division."

"What? It's that late." She snapped awake. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Lelouch."

"It's ok, don't worry about it." _I guess she thinks I was at her side this entire time. It'd be cruel of me to tell her otherwise. Not to mention I can't tell her what I was really doing._

"Well let's head back to the division then." Yuna stated.

We walked back to the division together and upon reaching the front gates of the barracks Yuna turned to face me. "Lelouch…I had the most wonderful time with you tonight."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You…you don't get it do you?" she asked.

"Get what?" I asked.

"Gah! Baka!" she shouted in irritation before grabbing my face and lowering it down to hers and kissed my passionately, as she had the day she left. She let go of me after a brief period. She was blushing. I put my fingers to my lower lip. "My…my feelings towards you haven't changed. I…I know what I said when you saw me that evening, but…I was just trying not to be selfish. I thought that my search and my training to get Bankai might get me killed, but now that I'm back…I have to know. I have to know how you feel about me. I need to know…if I'm wasting my time or not…with you."

_**I told you. **_Eien Tamashi chimed.

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say to her. Yuna was a good friend. Did I think of her as more than that? I honestly didn't know. I couldn't make a decision now. I had to tell her the truth. "Yuna…I don't know…I really don't know, but I…I don't dislike you…or this…us." I said. _I can't afford to be tied down. I can't let my emotions get the better of me._

"I…I see…please excuse me." Yuna ran off.

_**That was cruel of you. **_Eien Tamashi said.

_But necessary. _I responded. _Even if I felt the same as she did to me…I probably would've responded the same. I can't let my emotins tie me down. I made that mistake with Kallen. I made that mistake with Shirley. I made that mistake with Euphimia. And I made that mistake…with Nunnally. At least this way she won't be heartbroken. I told her that I didn't know and that will give her hope. After she gets over the shock that I don't reciprocate her feelings right now, it will only drive her to try harder. Essentially she'll be the one emotionally tied to me._

_**Using even the ones who care for you as mere tools in your plan…you truly have awakened.**_

_Yes, _I thought looking up at the sky, _I believe I have._

**End of Chapter 18**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Hey folks, don't click that little red x in the top right hand corner just yet. I have a special treat for you all. A friend of mine blekmedelninjan wrote an omake for the series. Please enjoy it in place of the usual author's notes).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16.62: Lelouch finds Something Interesting<strong>

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING OMAKE CONTAINS MATERIAL THAT IS NOT SUITABLE FOR MINORS. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED**

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Lelouch was... disturbed. It was the best label for his shocked concoction of feelings for this strange reveal. He had been rummaging through Nemu's room to find a syringe- somehow, the lab had ran out of sterile ones, and he needed one for one of the many experiments twelfth was running.

In his search, he had sudenly come upon a nondescript, black cardboard box. Thinking nothing of it, he had taken the lid off, and as he saw the contents... his face went a little pale. Not so much for its contents, but because Nemu had them.

"Lelouch-sama?" It was Nemu's voice, from the doorway. Great. "What are you doing with my collection of pornography?"

"I..." Lelouch decided that the truth was the best option here. "I was looking for a syringe, and your room was the closest, and I came upon it by accident. It's... Nemu, these are _weird_!"

"They are?" Nemu replied, her face innocent. "But I like them..."

Lelouch, flustered, tried to come up with a reply. "It's just... these things are seen as bad by a lot of people, Nemu. VERY bad."

"Scientifically speaking, there is nothing harmful about these collections of exotic erotic photographies and stories." Nemu replied. "I find that they are very helpful as visual aides for masturbation."

"Ma-ma-maaah?" was all that Lelouch could stammer out.

"Masturbation. The art of pleasuring oneself till a sexual climax is reach-"

"I know what it is!" Lelouch snapped. "Question is, where did YOU learn about it?"

"In a book on human anatomy." Lelouch swore to himself. Who knew anatomy could be so devious? "It said that it was a healthy, easy excercise that relieved stress and improved general psychological health, much like sex. I can testify that it was not incorrect."

"Yes, yes," Lelouch muttered gruffly, "but why... _this_ sort of porn?" He flipped throug hthe titles. 'Lewd In Leather: A Dominatrix's memoirs'? 'Spank me if I misbehave'? 'Sensual lesbian bondage paradise'- wait, I know that one, it's pretty good- never mind! And... 'Barely Legal Leather Sluts?' What is this, Nemu?"

"It took me a while to find out what excited me." Nemu said, her face still equally innocent, her voice still as deadpan. "But somehow, the idea of a submissive party being dominated by a sexually aggressive party appeals to me. I of course had to do quite a bit of research."

Lelouch's face was, at this point, blushing beet red. He had never imagined Nemu would be like this! "Is this... two _men_ doing what I think they are doing?"

"I do not discriminate between sexes as far as erotic art goes." She said, her face unbearably straight. "Is there a problem, Lelouch-sama?" Nemu inquired. Why wasn't she the least bit bothered? Everyone kept porn, but it was always secret! Why?

"N-never mind!" he half shouted, turning to the door. Grabbing 'Sensual lesbian bondage paradise, he said, "You be careful with these things! Anyone can find it! I am confiscating this! Thankyouandgoodbye!"

With that, he fled the scene, leaving a slightly confused Nemu.

"...he still forgot his syringe. How odd."

**Chapter 16.62 end.**


	19. Lelouch and Yuna Take Vengeance

**(A/N: Ok NOW I think that you guys will hate me at the end of the chapter).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch's pov<strong>

My investigation into Aizen was as dry as the river beds on Mars. I had been trying to follow up the two leads I had on him for the last five years and I was turning up with nothing to show for it. I passed on my leads to Kukaku and I haven't gotten a single letter in the last five years. I haven't had nightmares ever since I returned from my mission to Karakura Town. I figure this means that now that I know the truth that my nightmares are over.

I was sitting in my office today, minding my own business and doing my work. I was just about to start on my last slip of paperwork when a hell butterfly flew into my office through an open window and fluttered about my office. I held up my index finger to let it fly onto my finger. The message was clear as day and from a voice I never wanted to hear again in my life:

"I have your captain. If you want to see her, come to the South Rukongai Three at nightfall."

_Hoshima!_ I grit my teeth and nearly squashed the Hell Butterfly on my finger with my free hand. I ran to Yuna's office. This was a trick. It had to be. There's no way Yuna would allow herself to be captured.

She wasn't there. I went looking for Isshin-fukutaicho, to see if he knew anything. I found him in the cafeteria. I calmed myself, tried to pretend like nothing was wrong. "Oh, hey Lelouch, what's up?" he asked me upon seeing me.

"Fukutaicho, have you seen the captain?" I asked him.

"Oh, yeah, I guess you wouldn't know, locked away in your room. Yuna left about a week ago on a mission, said it was something personal. She put me in charge until I got back. She said she would get back today though." Isshin-fukutaicho told me.

"I see…thank you." I said with a polite smile. I bolted out into the streets of the Seireitai. _He has her. Week long assignment my foot! Damn you Hoshima! _I ran out to the South Rukongai gate area. I stopped when I spotted the gate guard. "Hikonyuto!" I looked up at the giant guardian.

"Hmm." He looked down at me.

"Hikonyuto, did Captain Homura come by this way recently?" I asked.

"Of course she did, about a week ago, if memory serves. She was in a hurry, like something important was happening." Hikonyuto told me.

"I see, thank you." I said and ran out into Rukongai with Shunpo. I got as far as South Rukongai Two before stopping. It was the middle of the morning. I had all day to practice.

_**Lelouch, this is suicide.**_

_Not with Geass it isn't. _I told Eien Tamashi as I sat down and laid my Zanpakuto across my lap. _I'm coming in. _

I had been practicing with Eien Tamashi consistently ever since I learned her power. I had fully mastered Kokoro Hasai. Now all I needed to do was snap my fingers to activate the attack. I didn't even need to call it out. I had also fully mastered the shield ability. Now I could fully hold out a stable energy kite shield to protect me from attacks. Recently Eien Tamashi taught me a new technique. I basically wrap myself up in my cape and I can teleport instantly over short distances. Unlike Shunpo, which requires actual foot movement, my teleportation is instantaneous as if the reishi particles that made up my body became translated to another area in the time-space continuum. All of my abilities were all fine for protection, escapism and showing off, but if I was going to fight someone who could quite possibly drop me in two seconds I would need some kind of edge, an offensive ability of some sort.

As I entered my inner world I found myself now able to see almost all of the board, but I was still only up as high as half the pieces on it. The only pieces invisible to me were the location of the black queen, the white king and a single pawn of each color.

Eien Tamashi appeared before me. Her expression was one indicating she was not happy with me. "I know my opinion probably doesn't matter, but I think you're crazy."

I chuckled. "C.C would probably tell me the same thing right about now."

"Lelouch this isn't worth it. We have worked too hard to get you where you are. If you die it's all over."

"You forget, the vision I saw proves that I become a captain." I said.

"Stop acting like your invincible just because you saw something into the future. The timeline is not fixed Lelouch." Eien Tamashi told me.

"Who can say?" I asked. "What if I am not the first Lelouch vi Britannia to cross through this point in time? This cycle could have repeated itself across a thousand timelines and the result is still the same."

"We don't know that and I'm not about to let you try." Eien Tamashi growled.

"I'm going to help Yuna whether you want to help me or not. She is my captain. If someone finds out that I knew she was in trouble and did nothing about it…"

"Then go back to the Seireitai and alert one of the other captains. This isn't something you can handle." Eien Tamashi told me.

"Do you really think I'm so stupid as though I'm going to attack Hoshima head on?" I asked. Eien Tamashi grew silent. "Once I'm certain of Yuna's position, I'm going to use the third ability you've taught me, grab her and run until she is able to fight and then leave the rest to her. However, that's easier said than done. Hoshima will no doubt have the ability to fight back against someone like me. Kido is just not going to cut it as a distraction. Shakkaho, Okasen and Sokatsui are too weak without a chant at my level of reiatsu to affect a captain and Soren Sokatsui and Hiryugekizoku Shintenraiho are too telegraphed and slow to execute in rapid succession. I need something more, something I'm hoping you can offer me." I flung my arm out at my side. "Give me a blade of grass and I will create a meadow. Give me a rock and I will create a mountain. Give me a drop of water and I will create an ocean. Give a grain of sand and I will create a wasteland. Give me power and I will create a world."

"Stubborn as all hell, completely reckless and no consideration for your own existence," Eien Tamashi sighed. "Very well, there is one thing I can teach you. It's one of the two offensive powers of your Shikai, but for a single opponent this one will prove far more useful than the other."

"Thank you Eien Tamashi." I told her. "You will not regret this." She formed into her sword form and I released her and emerged in my Shikai form, ready to practice. "So, what do I do?"

"Remember how you used your spiritual energy to create barriers?" Eien Tamashi asked me.

"Yes." I responded.

"This is going to be similar, but you will be attacking instead of defending." She answered.

"I think I understand." I said. "Give me some targets."

Eien Tamashi created some human sized chess pieces to fight me around my inner world. I did exactly as she suggested and focused my spirit energy to create black energy blasts from the palm of my hand. Depending on how I focused my energy I could fire several weak ones in rapid sucession. I could create a moderately powerful one which didn't take any time, but I could still only fire one. Or I could take aim, focus my energy really well and fire off a rather powerful shot, which exploded into a powerful splash attack. The first two varieties of my attack were the size of a standard Shakkaho blast. The third variety was like three of them stuck together. It was when I used one of the stronger ones that I realized that these weren't just energy blasts. They were black fireballs. All three attacks flew far and fast. I measured for distance, speed, and velocity. I also learned that they were stronger in long range and point blank range than in medium range. My shots would come off strong, slow down and then accelerate off towards long distance targets.

There were several problems with this new technique. For starters I couldn't maintain a shield with one hand and fire with the other. The second defect was that these shots fatigued me rather quickly. Eien Tamashi said that if I was practicing outside my inner world that I would've collapsed five times over already. It didn't matter, to face Hoshima all I would need was a quick barrage, grab Yuna and bolt. I had this offensive power and it would serve me well for the evening.

* * *

><p><strong>South Rukongai Three<strong>

**Nightfall**

I waited in the middle of a forest, away from civilization. Hoshima would come. The man would probably rub it in my face too so I figured he'd come at me head on. And he did.

He came up from behind, but he walked at a slow pace and stopped a good distance away from me. He hadn't changed much. Other than the fact that his hair had become an unruly mess, still blocking one of his eyes and sticking out every which direction, he still looked the same. However, he no longer wore a Soul Reaper uniform. Instead he was wearing a form fitting black shirt that showed off his intense muscle tone and pair of bright blue jeans. "Looking for someone Lamperouge Lelouch?"

"I'm flattered that you remember my name." I said with a snarl.

"How could I send you a Hell Butterfly if I did not?" he asked.

"Don't play around with me. You don't need a name to send a Hell Butterfly only an image. But that doesn't matter, what have you done with Yuna?" I asked.

"First name basis towards your own captain, my, she means more to you than I thought." Hoshima chuckled.

"Where is she?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"If you want her back, perhaps you'd consider playing a little gentlemanly sport first?" He asked.

_Damn him. I can't use my Geass. I haven't forgotten his Zanpakuto's special power. For all I know I could be talking to an astral image. I won't waste my edge._ "What kind of sport?" I asked.

"The usual kind," Hoshima drew out his sword, "We fight like men. Last one standing is the victor."

_Shit!_ I drew out my sword and made to block as Hoshima came flying at me. My necessity to block was proven unnecessary when a blade intercepted Hoshima's attack. Green hair cascaded in front of my eyes. _Yuna…she's ok._

"That was quite the nasty trap you set for me." Yuna spoke to Hoshima, pressing her sword into his as she protected me from his blow. "When you called me out last week and told me to prepare I didn't think you'd try to drag Lelouch into this as well. The Soul Society declared you legally dead and no longer a threat considering you haven't done anything over so many years, but I knew you were still alive, just waiting for a chance to strike back and here we are." Yuna pushed back Hoshima back to his original starting position. "Lelouch." She spoke to me. "I want you to watch and observe carefully. If I am unable to defeat Hoshima, it'll be up to you to finish the job.

"You can count on me." I told Yuna and found a safe place to watch the fight, namely several meters away from her and Hoshima, just within the forest, with a Kido barrier surrounding me to shield me from their reiatsu.

"Then let us begin," Hoshima held out his sword upside down with his hand. "Burst, Kemuriakuma!" Instantly several clones of Hoshima appeared and surrounded Yuna from all angles.

"Motivate, Yogo Keikai!" Yuna released her Zanpakuto and created the black two-handed sword I had only seen her create once before. With a fierce 270 degree spin she wiped out all of Hoshima's clones with a fierce gale force strike. They all disappeared into wisps of smoke. Hoshima came leaping from on high into the air. Yuna sidestepped his attack and swung. She swung right through it and it also disappeared.

"Yuna, behind you!" I shouted.

Hoshima came from out of the forest and attacked Yuna with a pivoting sweep. She met him with her sword as the ground tore up around Hoshima. "Chikyu no Kiba." **(Fang of the Earth)** Stalagmites rose out of the ground and swallowed Hoshima like a pair of jaws.

However, that too was but an illusion. "Hado 73, Soren Sokatsui!" The blast of energy came from far away.

Yuna let out a fierce battle cry and swung her sword. She used a high pressurized wind attack to slice through the Kido and attack Hoshima from where the attack had come from. Hoshima then appeared behind her via Shunpo. Yuna blocked backhanded with only one hand on her oversized sword. She pointed her free hand over the shoulder. "Hado 4, Byakurai!" Hoshima backflipped a couple of times dodging out of the way of the Kido. "You dodged. Does that mean that this is the real you?" Yuna asked.

"Who can say?" Hoshima asked only for another version of him to come at Yuna from behind, appearing via Shunpo and stabbing her in the back.

"Yuna!" I shouted.

She went limp, only for her body to turn to stone and dissipate.

She appeared behind the Hoshima that was now in front of where she had been. She was holding her blade above her head with both hands. Bright blue energy radiated from it. _This…this is…_

"Hado 77: Ten Tsubasa!" **(Heaven Blade)** Yuna's Shikai became a bright blue energy sword that extended off three times her sword's normal size. She swung down and crushed both Hoshima's in her wake. The energy dissipated and Yuna was left holding her Shikai. She immediately turned and leapt out of the way as a Sokatsui blast went sailing past her. "Hado 33 Sokatsui!" she fired it back where it came from only to turn, pivot and swing low, destroying another one of Hoshima's clones.

_Come on Lelouch, think this through. _I thought to myself. _There's gotta be some way to determine where the real Hoshima is. Something in his movement or their attack patterns that indicate where he is. Come on think. _I closed my eyes and that's when I was able to pick up on all reiatsu's in the general area. There were only three, mine, Yuna's and Hoshima's, but that was all I needed to be able to detect. There were also multiple strands of Hoshima's spiritual pressure. _So that means they're all him, but the reiatsu of each individual clone dissipates when it's felled.. However, maybe if I stay like this I can pick something out. _I followed the battle with my sixth sense entirely. After a few rounds I noticed that one of the reiatsu's wasn't moving. I opened my eyes. There was nothing where there was the motionless reiatsu to see. _Wait…could he have activated Bakudo 26 before the fight started? Only one way to find out. _I dispelled my Kido barrier. "Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro!" I took aim at the empty air. When it slammed into the air instead of collapsing, I knew I had something. "Yuna!" I called to her.

She let out a battle cry and slashed Hoshima down the center, ripping through my Kido, and causing him to appear. He bled. I got the real Hoshima. His smoke clones dissipated.

"Damn." He swore.

"It's finished Hoshima. Give up." Yuna told him.

"On the contrary." He said with a maddened grin. "It's only just begun." He swung at Yuna and she dodged by sticking her sword into the ground and used it as a fulcrum to back flip over it. Hoshima held his sword out so that it was parallel with the ground and thrust his free arm out behind him. He also bent his knees. "Bankai!" A change took hold of Hoshima. His sword grew out until it was black and jagged on both sides. The guard became the shape of an angry skull that had a face on both sides. A crimson gauntlet formed along his free arm that had ducts running along it in pairs of two. Spikes launched up along the shoulder end of the gauntlet. A silver trench coat draped itself around Hoshima and fastened itself onto him by a chain that wrapped around his sword arm and also by locking into his gauntlet arm. It was also connected to him at the neckline like my Zanpakuto's cape was. "Shinku Pimarai Kemuriakuma." **(Crimson Twin Lotus Smoke Devil)**

"Nice form." Yuna said and took back her stance. She squatted on her feet, putting most of her weight on her back leg and held her sword up by her face, both hands on the handle, pointing straight at Hoshima. "Bankai." Yuna's sword changed so that it took the shape of a long, curved, sparkling katana. It was much more balanced than her Shikai blade. It looked as if it could be wielded with one hand. It had a simple wooden handle. Golden runes, the same as the red ones that ran along Yuna's Shikai, ran up the length of the blade on both sides. Besides this marvelous looking blade nothing else about Yuna's appearance changed. "Yogo Keikai no Chujitsuna Kishi." **(Championed Vigilance of the Loyal Knight)**

"That's it?" Hoshima asked. "That measly looking weapon? That's your bankai?" he asked.

"Don't mock it just because of its size. I worked for a long time to get this power: the power to crush you once and for all Hoshima."

"Then let us put that power to the test." Hoshima held up his sword. "I'm ready when you are." Yuna and Hoshima went at each other and collided swords. Although Yuna's sword could be wielded with one hand, she insisted on wielding it with two. I guess her free hand had to do something. The handle was long enough for both hands. Hoshima came swinging down. Yuna swung across and then had her blade ride the ridges in Hoshima's blade, causing him to stumble forward. Yuna brought her sword down only for her blade to slice through Hoshima's coat as if she were cutting smoke.

"What?" Yuna gasped before Hoshima took a swing at her. She blocked with her blade.

"My Bankai takes my illusionary powers one step further and allows me to transform any part of my body into smoke. In this form I am one with my Zanpakuto." He spun in a counter clockwise motion and aimed at Yuna's neck. Her body dispersed into a spectrum of light. She reappeared right behind Hoshima and charged straight at him, sword at chest level. She made to run him through but his entire body dispersed into mist. He reformed after Yuna passed through him. She turned on a dime as he reformed his body.

"Impressive, so that little sword of yours isn't just for show after all." Hoshima commented.

"One does not need to be flashy to be a true master of the blade." Yuna replied. "Your power is cowardly. If you truly wish to finish this then abandon your cowardice and face me head on."

"You're right Homura Yuna, why should I run from your strikes." He bent his gauntleted arm. "I'll take you on with my Zanpakuto's greatest power." Thick fog began to disperse from Hoshima's gauntlet. It encompassed the area and made things too hard to see. "What will you do now Homura Yuna?" Hoshima taunted. "Can you face an opponent you cannot even see?"

A bright light shone through the center of the fog and then completely dispersed it Hoshima was left in a daze and the source of the light was Yuna, holding her sword above her head. She took aim at Hoshima, sword glowing as bright as the sun itself. "Taiyoga Seijo-ki!" **(Solar Fang Purifier)** Yuna swung her sword with all her might as a white energy arc came slamming off of Yuna's Zanpakuto and collided with Hoshima while he was still disoriented. His trench coat became shredded and he was no bleeding down the front of his chest. Yuna came at Hoshima with a leaping strike, both hands on her blade. He blocked with his sword. Yuna slid her blade along Hoshima's blade and then slashed him along his shoulder line. He retreated back and used his gauntlet to spray mist about the area. Yuna was attacked from her right flank, but as Hoshima swung down a spectrum of light followed Yuna as she took several steps forward, causing Hoshima to miss his swing.

"What's going on? Is this the power of your Zanpakuto?" Hoshima grit his teeth.

"Yes." Yuna held up her sword with one hand. "Yogo Keikai grants me the power to command the four naturally occurring elements in nature: air, earth, water and fire. However, there is a fifth element that exists in nature that is more powerful and more abundant in all the world and that is light. To control and bend light to my will is Yogo Keikai's true power."

"But how are you doing it now. It's the middle of the night." Hoshima growled.

"There is always light, even in the deepest shadows. We humans see in many different colors. As long as there is visible light, I can use Yogo Keikai to light up even the darkest shadows, illuminate the thickest fog and smite the evilest of demons, like yourself." Yuna explained.

_So her power is fixed upon light? I suppose it's a good thing she and I are not together. My soul is far too stained with darkness. _I thought to myself.

"I've already figured out how your Zanpaktuo works Hoshima." Yuna declared. "You can fade into smoke, you can create smoke and you can turn your body into smoke."

"Just because you know the trick does not mean you can best it. Come," Hoshima held up his sword, "I will show you how conceited those thoughts are."

Yuna gripped her sword and swung it with tremendous force. "Taiyoga Seijo-ki!" She struck Hoshima with a fierce attack and then ran forward and plunged her sword deep into Hoshima's gut. When I saw what had occurred, Yuna had her sword plunged deep into Hoshima's body. His head was lazily rolled back. Something wasn't right though. I could still feel Hoshima's reiatsu and it wasn't waning.

_Wait…no don't tell me!_ "Yuna, look out!" I shouted. Hoshima smirked and then kicked Yuna off him revealing that he had turned the spot where she had struck him into smoke, preventing her from doing him any harm with her stab. He then twirled his sword, put both hands on the blade, and struck down Yuna's body from shoulder to opposite hip. "Yuna!" I ran over to her as she fell to the ground onto her back and stopped Hoshima as he went to deliver the final blow, blocking his attack with my drawn Zanpakuto. "No!" I declared.

"I am a former captain Lelouch, You cannot hope to defeat me." Hoshima scoffed. Before I even had time to blink Hoshima's sword was through my shoulder. It was a sharp, stinging pain. It hurt badly, but the wound was not damaging enough to make me lose consciousness. I played possum. I dropped my sword arm and free hand at my side to try and see if Hoshima would go on to brag about his reasons for doing all of this. I figured he might. He was an arrogant, and naïve type of villain. If he believed victory was assured he'd start mocking his fallen enemies. And I was right. "You cannot stop me Lelouch, Akari could not. Homura Yuna failed and now you and your captain will die. It's quite pathetic. Aizen will be quite pleased with my work."

"What the hell…" I pretend to be in severe pain. "Does Aizen Sosuke have to do with this?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Well I suppose it doesn't matter since you're about to be dead soon anyway. Akari didn't know. She was convinced I was the real threat. Homura Yuna figured it out though. She knew Aizen and I were connected, but she never put two and two together. I assumed with how close you two were that she would've told you, but it appears I was mistaken. You see Aizen and I are both after the same thing, we both want revolution for the Soul Society. It was his idea and after finding out about it I decided to help."

"You want…revolution?" I asked. "Your so called revolution demands that you kill honest, hardworking soldiers like Akari-taicho and banish good natured men like Urahara Kisuke."

"They were all fools. They all have the power to act, but they squander it and waste their days away, protecting what should be destroyed and rebuilt." Hoshima boasted.

"So…your objective is the Royal Dimension? The Soul King?" I asked.

"Indeed, but we have not the numbers to challenge the Soul Society. We also do not have the ability to enter the Royal Dimension. Surely you know the reason for that." Hoshima stated.

"The Oken, of which only the Captain Commander knows its location." I answered.

"Precisely. However, Aizen believes there might be a way to create an Oken of our own." Hoshima explained.

"And what about you? What's your role in all this?" I asked.

"I am to act as the Red Herring. As long as the Soul Society commits resources to taking me out Aizen can work in peace without people being aware of his true nature." Hoshima stated.

"Does that include acting in his place and following Hirako-taicho around for an entire month?" I asked.

"Ah, so you are aware of this whole affair after all. All the more reason to kill you." Hoshima stated.

I smirked. _I think that about covers everything I need to know. _"Thanks, but I plan to keep on living." I grabbed hold of Hoshima's sword arm and then plunged my sword deep into his heart, shoving it all the way in. Hoshima chucked me away. I quickly scampered to my feet. My sword acted like a plug on Hoshima's wound. If he carelessly removed my sword he would bleed out in seconds. He also couldn't charge at me to take me down. His Bankai disengaged. I was winning.

"Damn you!" Hoshima panted.

"Hoshima, if you and Aizen truly wanted revolution, you should've just asked me. I have my own plan for recalibrating the Soul Society that doesn't involve the bloodshed of innocent people." I declared.

"You…you sound so much like Akari now. She was so naïve. 'The Soul Society functions fine the way it does. There is no need for revolution'."

"I am not that naïve to believe that there is no need for change. Change is inevitable; my plan is evidence of that. There are things that must change in the Soul Society, but for change to occur, trash like you and Aizen need to go first." I told Hoshima.

"Wait perhaps we can work together." Hoshima dropped his sword and extended his arm to me. "You allow me to live and we can crush Aizen together."

"Do you take me for a fool! Besides I would never side with anyone who has harmed those close to me."

"You rescind my right to life, simply because I caused your captain to die? Do you hold that long of a grudge."

"No, I don't." I said and shunpoed to my blade, both hands on it. I twisted the sword ninety degrees to the right. "This final blow," I gripped my sword tightly, "is for Yuna!" I hacked down and away, pulling out Hoshima's heart with my slash. Hoshima fell to his knees and then dropped to the ground. I flung his heart off my blade and to make certain of his death I cut off his. I put then put my sword away and then knelt down next to Yuna. Her wound was deep. Her entire torso was slashed open. It was one slash, but it was very deep.

_Yuna…forgive me. _I despaired. I heard coughing. _She's alive._

"Le…" she coughed, "Lelouch?" She touched my hand.

"Yuna…you're alive."

"Has…has…" she coughed again, blood coated her lips.

"Don't talk you've been cut pretty badly." I told her. I focused my mind and prepared to heal her. This wouldn't end like it did with Akari-taicho. I wasn't about to let Yuna die.

"Has…Mari-sama…been…avenged?" Yuna asked as I healed her.

I nodded. "She has Yuna." I smiled. "Hoshima is dead."

She smiled, blood trickling from her mouth. "I'm so…happy." She smiled and tears began to flow from her face.

I could feel her reiatsu fading. "Yuna! No! Stay with me!"

"Lelouch…I…I can't see anymore. Everything's becoming...blurry." Yuna said weakly.

_No. This isn't happening! Not now! Not to Yuna! _I tried to stay calm. _I will save her. It'll be different this time._

Yuna reached up and touched my face. "Thank you Lelouch…goodbye."

"No! Yuna! Don't!" I shouted. I ripped off my contact lens. "Yuna you have to live! Yuna!" Her eyes slowly closed and her hand fell to the side. Her head tilted to the side. Her body went cold. A smile was still upon her face. "Yuna?" I called to her. "Don't do this to me Yuna. Say something! Oh god," Tears started to well up in my eyes, "Yuna, don't do this to me. Yuna?" She was unresponsive. "Yuna!" I grabbed her hand, tears flowing freely down my face. There was no pulse. I looked up at the moon and shouted in anguish. "YUNA!"

_**Yuna…**_

_**If I had known things would turn out like this…**_

_**I would've told you…**_

_**How I felt about you.**_

**End of Chapter 19**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And this is why I thought you people would hate me. Yes, Yuna just died on Lelouch and Lelouch is having a very similar reaction to when Shirley died. I'd write a little more, but I think you all will need time for this to sink in. I'm going to write the next chapter soon. Bye.)**


	20. Lelouch Moves On

**(A/N: Ok explanation time. Here's why I had to kill Yuna. The "fridge horror" if you will. By canon facts we know, or most of us should know, that Isshin was once a captain, however we know that he lost his captaincy 20 years ago and left the Soul Society. We also know that, due to the pendulum arc, 100 years ago that the 10****th**** Division captain, according to Shunsui met with an "unfortunate fate" and that the 3****rd**** Division Captain "retired". However, according to Urahara, the man in charge of the "detention unit" no one retires from the Gotei. I can smell cover up. So I created the situation that would cause both the 10****th**** Division Captain to become caught in an "unfortunate incident" and a cover story for the 3****rd**** Division captain's retirement. Thus Yuna, Treva [Hoshima's first name], and Mari were created. Now, why am I telling you all this? Well here's the thing. We know that the 11****th**** Division belongs to the current Kenpachi. Soifon and Mayuri inherited their captaincy. Shunsui, Ukitake, Unohana and Yamamoto are senior captains. Aizen became a captain after Hirako left. Gin became captain of 3. Tosen became captain of 9 and Sajin is an experienced Soul Reaper. Hitsugaya, according to Kubo, first met Rangiku 15 years before Bleach started, spurring him to become a Soul Reaper. That means he's the green horn. Thereby, by process of elimination, Isshin could've only been captain of 10. Now, for those of you who are curious, if Lelouch hadn't been in this timeline, Mari still would've died, having protected Yuna from Vanguard rather than Lelouch, Yuna would've excommunicated herself from the Soul Society and eventually found Treva and defeated him. The battle would've resulted in Yuna's victory only for Aizen to finish her off and the Soul Society would not have cared since Hoshima was a wanted criminal and Yuna is a deserter. In the Japanese culture both crimes are punishable by death depending on the circumstances. And since this is Aizen he would've made his own circumstances. So anyway that's the story, and boy these author's notes were long. Onto the chapter)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch's pov<strong>

I waited out in Rukongai with Yuna's body, crying over it. 4th Division came in response, having felt the reiatsu from Yuna's Bankai. I was in such a state of shock, I hardly remember much of what happened next. I remember Rangiku and Isshin being there for me, to ease my pain. Yuna was dead, and it was my fault. I should've listened to Eien Tamashi, I should've told one of the other captains. Yuna would've disliked it, saying how Hoshima was hers to kill, but at least she would've been alive.

By the time I was done crying my eyes, and came to my senses were so red I could hardly find a part of my sclera that was white when next I looked in the mirror. Yuna was dead and it was my partially my fault. However, one name came back clear as day: Aizen. AIZEN! How many people would he destroy before he was satisfied? HOW MANY? First Akari-taicho, then Urahara-san and Yoruichi, Soifon went voluntarily, and now he's taken Yuna.

_Mark my words Aizen, _I clenched the cloth I was holding as I sat in a chair somewhere in the 4th Division medical clinic, _You will pay for this. Hoshima was just your lap dog. Forget torturing. When I expose you, you die like a dog. Central Forty Six be damned I will be your judge, jury and executioner._

"Oh, Captain Aizen, what are you doing here?" I heard Unohana-taicho's voice.

"I had heard that the Captain of Tenth had passed on. I came to confirm if the rumors were true." Aizen said.

_Come to see your own dirty work first hand have you? _I thought to myself. _You sick bastard._

"Unfortunately it is true. Homura Yuna is with us no longer. I found her out in South Rukongai Three near the corpse of wanted criminal Treva. One of her tenth seats, Lamperouge Lelouch, was already on the scene. From the pulsations of reiatsu I believe Hoshima Treva ambushed the young seat while he was out practicing and his captain saved him, or at least tried to. She received one wound, but it was severe. When she was cut down I think Lelouch must've jumped in the way. He has a wound in his shoulder that I had Seinosuke patch up. I think Lelouch simply caught Hoshima off guard and finished the job Homura-taicho had started. Of course, this is just speculation. I won't know exactly what happened until Lelouch fills out a report. He is, after all, the only one with knowledge of what occurred." Unohana-taicho knew so much just from feeling the pulsations of reiatsu. She was definitely a clever woman.

"I see." Aizen stated and stood in front of me. "Might we talk in private tenth seat Lamperouge Lelouch?" I didn't answer him. I wanted to see if Unohana-taicho might convince him that I was still in shock.

"He might still be in shock. It might not be best to pressure him." Unohana-taicho told Aizen.

"Nonsense." Aizen said and looked down at me. "You can hear everything I'm saying can't you Lelouch?"

_Aizen you bastard! _"No," I said trying to pretend like I was still upset, "It's fine…I can…talk with Captain Aizen."

"Very well, but only if you're sure." Unohana-taicho stated. "There's a small room in the back you two can talk in. Please remember that you are in a hospital. I will not permit shouting on the premises."

"Understood captain." Aizen told her. "Shall we Lelouch?"

Aizen escorted me into another room. I pretended to be weak. I decided to let him do the talking. I would put my own two cents in when and if it was appropriate.

"Do you blame yourself for your captain's death?" Aizen asked me.

"What?" I asked, unsure how he reached that conclusion.

"If it's true what Unohana-taicho said, that you were ambushed by Hoshima, that means that the person who put Homura-taicho in danger. So, do you grieve because you believe she is dead because of you?" he asked.

_If anyone's to blame it's you. _I thought. I decided though to let Aizen think he was right. I had a hunch that he didn't believe that I was onto him. If I played along, perhaps I'd get him to talk. "I do…she's dead…It's all my fault."

"Power is a necessity in order to protect those we care about. Did you care about Homura Yuna?" Aizen asked me.

_How does he know so much? _"I cared about her…a lot." I responded. "I was too weak to do anything. She died because I was useless, just a burden. It's like Akari-taicho all over again."

"What if I said that it was within my power to give you the power you needed to protect anyone you wanted?" Aizen offered.

_Bingo! _"What…can you offer me?" I tried to look as pathetic as possible when I looked up at Aizen.

"I believe in a changed world. Hollows, pluses, Soul Reapers…they all have power, but none of them have the type of power needed to change the world. I…am working to attain that power, to stand at the top without equal and change the world. However, someone of your intellect would be of great benefit to my plans. I am not a selfish man, I could always use a partner."

_This is it Lelouch, don't screw this up. _"But…" I said, still putting up my pathetic façade, "That's treason…to go against the structure of the Soul Society is…"

"Is what Lelouch? Forbidden by law? Laws are made by the ones who have power. Even at the rank of a captain I do not have the power to change the Soul Society. I must keep climbing higher. I believe you have the power to hasten the process of our growth. I can help you, train you, teach you everything you know and all you have to do is join forces together with me."

I finished being pathetic and grew serious. "And if I refuse, what's to stop me from reporting you to the Central Forty Six. You are taking a big gamble trusting me with all of this information."

"Who do you think the Central Forty Six would believe in that situation?" Aizen asked me.

I smirked. "You of course, you're the captain. But let me ask you this, what happens to me if I refuse? Do you think I will let you have your revolution peacefully?"

"You are a tenth seat. You have no power to stand up to me. If you refuse you may simply pretend as if this conversation never happened. My revolution will happen with or without you. I am simply offering you a chance to join the winning side." Aizen replied.

_You don't consider me a threat do you? What I have in intelligence, I lack in spiritual power. You don't think I can stand up to you, and that will be your undoing. _"May I have some time to think about it?" I asked Aizen.

"Of course. Do not keep me waiting too long though. I am looking forward to your answer." Aizen told me.

"Of course not." I told him.

"The all is well and good then. I will see you another time." Aizen left the room and disappeared out of sight.

_Aizen, you are blind. If you think I cannot stand up to you, simply because I am weak, then you will be in for a rude awakening. I will become a captain, and I will stop you. However, I simply must thank you. Had you not decided to speak to me I think I might've lost sight of my goal. Yuna…I am sorry I could not protect you from getting caught up into this, but I will honor your memory. I will finish what you and Akari-taicho started. I will kill Aizen Sosuke._

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch's Inner World<strong>

I was practicing with Eien Tamashi, trying to get a better foothold on the new power she had taught me. Two years have passed since Yuna died and I have been pushing myself hard to master Eien Tamashi's power. I was determined to become as strong as I could. She said she had one last technique to teach me, but she said I was not let ready to learn it. She said I had lost the cruelness and apathy I had when I was alive. She said I had worked hard to become more and more cynical since we first spoke with each other, back when Akari-taicho was fighting for her life. I had awakened to my old self slowly, but surely over time, but I was still was not where I was when I was alive. She told me that breaking down and going into shock like I did when Yuna died was proof that I was not ready for the last power.

"And what was I supposed to do, just accept the fact that she died?" I shouted.

"You went into panic and nearly fell into despair. Your worst enemy snapped you out of your funk. How does that make you feel?"

"That he needs to die…and quickly." I answered as I used my fireball power on a nearby enemy Eien Tamashi had created.

"That kind of irrational thinking is what nearly got you killed against Hoshima. Where is the critical thinking, mastermind Lelouch vi Britannia that created an ingenious plan to break Yoruichi, Urahara and Tsukabishi out of Central Forty Six. Where is the Lelouch that geassed the guards in front of the 3rd Division to catch Hoshima red handed? I want to see more of that Lelouch." Eien Tamashi told me.

"I'm working on it." I said.

"Well work harder." Eien Tamashi told me. I resealed her back into sword form and she appeared in spirit form. "Do I piss you off?"

"Yes you do." I told her. "I'm sick and tired of you dumping on me. I'm sorry if I don't impress you, but I don't have to do anything for you."

"You do, if you want to continue to gain my power." Eien Tamashi stated.

"I have my sights set on Aizen. I have a real enemy I want to take down. Isn't that enough for you to place your faith in me?" I asked.

"Sorry, it doesn't work that way." Eien Tamashi responded.

I forcefully disengaged myself from my inner world and put my sword away. _We're done for today._

_**Oh that's very mature Lelouch.**_

I stopped listening to her and just blocked her out. Why did she constantly have to nag me? C.C was never half as chatty as she was. Sometimes I almost felt like going back to Karakura Town, just so I could talk to C.C and listen to her biting, monotone as she instructed me, coupled with some insults. _Only problem is, I'm too far back in time for her to remember me. _"Dammit!" I shouted and whacked the side of my hand against the wall. I retracted it and massaged it. "Ow, ow!" I moaned.

"Having a bad day Lelouch?" I turned to see Isshin-fukutaicho coming up behind me.

"That's one way of putting it." I said sourly, looking at him.

"Maybe this is a bad time then." Issin-fukutaicho looked away from me, scratching his neck.

"What, what is it?" I asked.

"It took me a while, but I finally got Homura-taicho's office cleaned out. Rangiku and Shisato helped. We also went over Yuna's will. You were mentioned in it." Isshin-fukutaicho stated. He then handed me a sheet. "This is a copy of the will."

I read it over and scanned for my name. Yuna was leaving me two things: the codes, keys and contents to specific lockboxes and safes and her diary.

"We didn't tell you sooner because we couldn't find any codes, or keys to open Homura-taicho's storage boxes. We put a formal notice forward to Central Forty Six for a skeleton key to open them, but we're only now finding out that Yuna put in a formal request, in quadruplicate, to the Central Forty Six disallowing any interference of outside parties of your obtaining of what's in her storage devices. I turned that office upside down Lelouch and did everything except open Homura-taicho's diary." Isshin-fukutaicho reached into his pocket and handed me a thick, hardcover maroon book with Yuna's name engraved into the cover by Kido. "Whatever secrets she left you, she obviously didn't want anyone else to know. I don't know what kind of mess you two got caught up in, but if there's anything I can do, you let me know. It caused the death of our captain, both of them." Isshin-fukutaicho really meant that. "The only people who know about this are the Head Captain, Rangiku, Shisato, the Central Forty Six and me. A gag order was placed on all this as well. It's not every day a captain goes to great lengths to securely pass on information to a lower ranked officer besides her Vice-Captain. The Central Forty Six has written this off as information of a personal nature, hence they're not going to investigate."

"But Rangiku knows. I know a gag order was placed but…"

"Rangiku might be a huge gossip, but she takes orders very seriously. Don't worry, she'll keep her trap shut. If she doesn't…well then it'll be up to Shisato and I to discipline her."

I had the urge to roll my eyes. _I can only imagine the kind of disicipline you'd inflict upon her. _I thought to myself.

_**Get your mind out of the gutter!**_ Eien Tamashi exclaimed.

I ignored her again. "Could you have Yuna's storage boxes that she left me moved to my office?"

"I can do that for everything except for the wall safe. You'll have to go to her office for that." Isshin-fukutaicho told me.

"That's good enough for me." I said. I bid Isshin-fukutaicho farewell and went to my room to read Yuna's diary. I opened the binding to the book. Yuna's afterlife story was in here.

The first entry was recorded during Yuna's first year at the academy:

_I don't know why, but I've decided to start keeping a diary. I guess it'll just be a good way for me to express myself in privacy. A week ago, at my entrance exam, the captain who surveyed my entrance exam was the Captain of the 10__th__ Division: Akari Mari. She's so beautiful. I've read up on her. If there is a higher power that exists, then I hope it knows and grants my desire to be put into Captain Akari's division._

_It sounds like Yuna liked Akari-taicho ever since she first saw her. _I thought to myself. I kept reading. The next 37 entries all pertained to Yuna's time at the academy. She seemed to have a much easier time at the academy than I did. Her first entry after graduating was that she was so happy to have been given a seated officer's position in the Gotei, and most of all in Akari-taicho's squad. Yuna started off as a 16th seat. She worked her way up from the bottom. She was completely devoted to Akari-taicho and it seemed Akari-taicho recognized her talent and devotion. Yuna became a Vice-captain when Akari's current lieutenant was promoted to the Royal Guard at the behest of Head Captain Yamamoto. This was over the course of only four years. Four years of hard work and determination and Yuna reached Vice-Captain Rank. She wrote about how happy she was:

_For the last two months Captain Akari has needed a new lieutenant and she picked me. She picked ME! I'm so happy! I've reached my ultimate goal that I set out to do when I became a Soul Reaper. Akari-taicho even remembers when she saved my village so many years ago. I will be forever loyal to her._

A few entries after that detailed Yuna's work at Akari-taicho's side. One of the entries after her becoming Akari-taicho's Vice-Captain was particularly interesting.

_I know I've always liked men and woman alike, but I always thought that my devotion to Akari-taicho would remain just a fantasy. However, she feels the same. I'm so happy. Akari…no…Mari-sama and I…for us to always be together…I've decided that that's all I want out of life._

I had a hard time reading the next few entries without being aroused. Yuna described some of her and Akari-taicho's…exhibitions with a little _too much_ detail. I don't know if Yuna meant for me to read these particular entries…nevertheless I couldn't help, but look.

There was an entry dated about two decades later that caught my attention:

_Today I met a Shino Academy student. I love Mari-sama…I do…but…that student…Lamperouge Lelouch…he's just so…handsome. What would Mari-sama say? Maybe she would consider welcoming him into our bed. I don't dislike the idea._

_Yuna…are you sure you're ok with letting me read this? _I wondered. _Then again I guess I was bound to find out sooner or later. I'm sure you figured you and I would fall in love with each other someday. _I stopped my train of thought and kept reading.

_Lelouch is in my squad. MY squad! I don't know if the higher powers are torturing me or rewarding me. I…I don't know what to do now. Every time I look at him…I…I just feel so hot…I…I have to stop writing. _

I could only imagine what Yuna did right after that. _Just what is it about me that girls and women find so attractive?_

I continued to read:

I found a page where the ink was runny and there were dark, dried splotches on the page. I could only conclude that these were Yuna's tears, especially given the context of the passage:

_Mari-sama…why…why did you leave me? That wasn't supposed to happen. We were supposed to be together forever. It was supposed to be you and me. Why…why did you not tell me about your investigation? Didn't you trust me? Or did you not want me to get hurt? Either way, it does not matter. I…oh Mari-sama…Why?_

'Why'. The word ran down, across and all over the page in various sizes, shapes and angles. Akari-taicho's passing seemed like it hit Yuna worse than I ever thought. I continued to read:

_Mari-sama, I am so happy you brought Lelouch into our life. He has given me the opportunity needed to avenge you. Mari-sama, don't worry. I will not let Hoshima get away with what he caused to happen to you. And Lelouch…I am sorry, but this is something I must do alone. I could not ask you to come with me. I like you…but this is for Mari-sama. Her enemy must die, by my hand._

In the end though Yuna didn't get the revenge she desired. She was cut down and I was left dealing the final blow, but it was necessary, considering that Hoshima struck her down, it was only fitting that I avenge Yuna. Yuna's entries started to turn into a field journal, detailing information about her investigation to find Hoshima. One page had the words "Hoshima must die!" written all over it and another had a fantasy of Yuna of what she wanted to do to Hoshima once she found him. It…was not unlike what I planned to do to Aizen. She mentioned me several times, about how much she missed me. One entry also detailed us having sex.

_**She loved you dearly. **_Eien Tamashi said to me.

_I know...I wish I didn't though. _I told my Zanpakuto. One thing I found rather interesting while Yuna had been with Akari-taicho several times, according to her entry of us being together, she had never been with a man once.

I knew because part of her entry about us doing it read:

_I have not had the pleasure of feeling a man I love inside me. Mari-sama was the first time I ever had close contact with another human being. I will…save myself for Lelouch. Our time…will be special._

_**I wonder if the fact that you're also a virgin would've changed her mind. **_Eien Tamashi joked. I growled. _**Oooh, touchy, touchy.**_

I continued to read Yuna's diary:

_The investigation is over, but I care not. Over the course of time I have started to master Yogo Keikai's true power. I will not give up now. I am so close. Lelouch, please wait for me for just a little bit longer. _

_My path is clear. I want Yogo Keikai's power to kill Hoshima. That is my ultimate desire, but…I also want it…to protect Lelouch. To keep us together…I must have power to protect both of us._

_She wanted to protect me…from Hoshima? Yuna…_I was touched. I continued reading:

_Mari-sama…I have picked up where you left off. I am the captain of our division. I even convinced Lelouch to come back and join me. I feel…like I am home._

There was a single tear splotch on the page. A few entries later I gasped at what I read. I knew I'd reach it, but…just how much Yuna knew surprised me. She too had found out about Aizen. She knew that he and Hoshima were connected.

_I cannot tell Lelouch. I now know why Mari-sama did not tell me about Hoshima. It's not because she did not trust me…it's because she loved me. She didn't want to see me get hurt. I will defeat Hoshima and I will drag his corpse back to the Soul Society and reveal Aizen as a traitor. They will believe me. I am a captain and I have incriminating evidence linking Aizen to Hoshima. I've put it in my wall-safe. It is something of Hoshima's that he left behind when I was tailing him. I know the truth about what happened with Urahara Kisuke and Shihoin Yoruichi. I wish I had a written record of it though that proved Aizen to be a traitor. I am hopeful my evidence and my testimony will be enough._

_So Yuna has some evidence. This must be why she left everything for me. She wants me to pick up where she left off!_

I continued to read. Almost all of Yuna's entries after that one were about the investigation. A lot of it was about things about Aizen that I already knew. I was now on the 3rd to last entry.

_I told Lelouch how I felt, even stole another kiss from him, but…it seems he does not yet return my feelings. I do not mind. I will wait forever. My feelings towards Lelouch will never change. I loved Mari-sama a lot. She was my idol, but Lelouch…has been so good to me. I knew…when he flawlessly came up with a plan to eliminate seven menos I knew…that Mari-sama had seen great things in him…things that I now see myself._

The second to last entry was just a to-do list for a specific day. I figured Yuna must've had a lot to do that day.

_The last entry. _I turned the page to see the last thing Yuna ever wrote in her diary. It was dated a week before her death.

_Hoshima sent out word to me. He wants to end this. I know he's just acting on Aizen's orders. I've been careless. They know that I am onto them. However, it is too late now. My heart and mind are set on vengeance for Mari-sama. I do not know if I will come out of this alive…I suppose I should…leave you with something Lelouch in case this is the last thing I ever write. _

A couple lines were skipped down before there was more text.

_I am sure you have read my diary to the fullest if it is now in your possession. You know that I deeply loved Mari-sama. She was my world and Hoshima, and Aizen too, took my world from me, but you…I almost felt as if revenge didn't matter so long as I was with you. Perhaps I should have waited…until I felt confident enough so that would could take this problem on together. Lelouch…if you are reading this…and I died against Hoshima…I just want you to know that when I become a Soul Reaper again, even though I will no longer remember you, I will find you. I will find you because…Lelouch…I love you._

_-Yuna _

I closed the diary. I put the binding of the book to the bridge of my nose and took slowed, deep breaths.

_Yuna…don't worry…I will not let your sacrifice be in vain. _I thought. The rest of the pages to Yuna's diary were blank, but on the last page of the book there was a key, taped down to the last page. There was something written on the inside back cover of the diary.

_The key to my wall safe. _

There was an arrow pointing to the key on the last page. I took the key and went to Yuna's office. It was time to see what she had been keeping all this time.

There were only three things in Yuna's safe. The first was a key. There was a note attached to it that stated that it was the key to Yuna's lockbox. The second was a slip of paper with an eight digit code on it. It was the code to Yuna's safe. The third was, by process of elimination, Yuna's so-called evidence. It was a white mask, like that of a hollow's. She said the mask belonged to Hoshima. I looked at it. It looked like the head of a stereotypical devil. The mask was blank white with no other interesting features besides the small horns that identified it to look like a devil mask. The mask had reiatsu seeping from it.

_I've read about this…there are books that describe a forbidden power, Soul Reapers tapping into the domain of hollows and using their powers by wearing their masks. _It was stated in the research that such masks caused the wearer to lose their sanity and the mask to become perpetually fused with the victim's face, turning them into a hollow. I looked at the mask curiously. _Could…could Aizen have developed a way to create masks that don't strip away the user's sanity. _I lowered the mask and tucked into my robes. _Either way it doesn't matter. This evidence would've only helped Yuna on its own. I'm too under-ranked to challenge Aizen with this. It's circumstantial without a captain to challenge him. All it proves was that Hoshima dabbled in such arts. Only Yuna could've persuaded the Central Forty Six to look into Aizen, but they probably would not have believed her if she had presented this to them when Hoshima was still alive. They would've demanded he be brought in alive for questioning and Yuna's revenge would've gone out the window. She wanted Hoshima dead, so in the end she got what she wanted. Don't worry though Yuna, _I shut the door to her wall safe, _I'll avenge you, both you and Akari-taicho. _

I used the key and code to open Yuna's lockbox and safe. Yuna had a stack of papers in her safe that would help me with my investigation against Aizen, which I noticed upon skimming through them. I decided to go over them more in depth later, but first I opened Yuna's lockbox. Inside were three photographs. The first one was really old. It was taken when Akari-taicho was still alive. In the photo was Akari-taicho, Yuna, Isshin-fukutaicho and everyone else I hung out with when I originally came to the 10th Division. The other photograph was more recent. It was taken about a year after Yuna became captain. Rangiku, Isshin-fuktaicho, Shisato, Jowlan-senpai, Natsumi-chan and I were all in the photo. There was something written on the back of the second photo. The third photo looked as if it had been taken while Yuna and I were dancing at Shiba-fukutaicho's wedding. There was something written on the back:

_I will cherish this moment forever._

_I can't stay here._ I thought to myself as I closed the lockbox. _If I stay here I will always be reminded…of Yuna. _

I drafted paperwork requesting a transfer. Isshin-fukutaicho understood and I was put into Division six under Kuchiki-taicho. Byakuya had matured since I had last seen him. He was now the Vice-Captain of his division, having taken his father's place at his grandfather's side. His normal expression was not unlike my own when I attended Ashford Academy.

I spoke with him a few days after my transfer. Byakuya, now Byakuya-fukutaicho to me, was like a completely different person now. He had lost that childish naiveté completely. He was now a mature, proud and self-confident Soul Reaper. I asked about Hisana, wondering if they were still in touch. Byakuya-fukutaicho still spoke with Hisana. However, for me at least, there was one problem. She was in Aizen's squad. She was Aizen's 5th seat.

_Oh no you don't, _I thought to myself. _Hisana is MY pupil! Don't you dare think about taking her away from me Aizen. _

I decided then that, besides my investigation into Aizen, I would add another objective to my ultimate goal to taking him down. I was about to start operation "Push Hisana and Byakuya Together". They were old friends and I knew that Hisana liked Byakuya. If I could get Byakuya to see it, I wouldn't have to worry about Hisana. Byakuya would protect her from Aizen if he tried to advance on her. If I added myself into the equation Aizen might make an obvious advance and that would push Byakuya to my side entirely. I'd have both the Shibas and the Kuchikis in my pocket.

_I won't be able to do this alone. There might be times where I'll have to put myself in danger. If that time comes, will you help me? _I asked Eien Tamashi.

_**Yes. I will protect you Lelouch, such is the reason I gave you my power.**_

I grinned impishly. _Excellent._

**End of Chapter 20**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: So we learn a lot about Yuna and Aizen is still, as far as Lelouch knows, clueless to the fact that he is working against Aizen. Aizen has even extended the We Can Rule Together offer to Lelouch. Will Lelouch bite and stab Aizen in the back? Or will he defy the evil captain and fight back with the allies he has? Lelouch is now underneath the grand and proud division 6. How will he fare there? You can only find out on the next chapter of Soul Chess! See you all later)**


	21. Lelouch Is Zero Once More

**(A/N: I have nothing to say)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch's pov<strong>

It's been five years since I first became a member of Division 6. The progress for my plan to get Hisana and Byakuya together has been well…stagnant. The fact that she's in Aizen's division makes things difficult enough as it is. Every time she's here in my division I've been out or unable to talk to her other than a simple greeting. Every time I go to her division to actually see her because I have paperwork she's flooded with work and the few times I actually have made the courageous effort to brave enemy territory, her direct subordinate has told me that Hisana is out for the day, having gone to Inzuri. I don't know what she's doing visiting her roots. To be honest I'd like to know, but I have not been able to get a hold of her.

Two years ago Isshin-fukutaicho became Isshin-taicho. He's now captain of 10th division. He didn't ask me to come back, I wouldn't have accepted anyway. I will never go back to the tenth division, not after what happened. I'll always be reminded of Yuna and Akari-taicho.

_**That's a little excessive.**_

_Don't interrupt me._

Four years ago I geassed my direct subordinate and sent him with a message to indicate that I had no interest in joining him. Good thing I did or I would've been the one skewered and had my death covered up to make it seem like I was a traitor. The poor bastard had no idea I anticipated Aizen's moves. Eien Tamashi was pleased that I was so meticulous.

Speaking of my Zanpakuto, last year I finally mastered my Shikai's last technique. Eien Tamashi taught it to me as a reward for not caring about the welfare of my direct subordinate in the interest of self-preservation. The technique is called Uirusu Bakudan **(Viral Bomb)**. To activate it I launch a toxic purple blast of energy at my opponent. When it dies or after a certain time limit, anywhere between one and three minutes, of which I have complete control of the time setting now, the body explodes with half the force of a gillian's cero. My ability to teleport makes it possible so that I can get away right as the blast goes off if I would be caught within it.

I've asked Eien Tamashi about the potential of teaching me Bankai, but she says I'm not ready. She wants me to absolutely wow her, to do something extraordinary before she starts teaching me a new level of abilities. She also said I need to get stronger and more versatile. My stamina is no longer in the toilet, thankfully, but it's nowhere near close to Suzaku's. My Hakuda and Kendo abilities are about average. I've gotten better at Shunpo, but it drains me rather quickly. 12 long distance flash steps is my limit before I start to get fatigued. My Kido is nearly impeccable. There's a reason I wear the silver vest that I do. In secret I've been practicing the rarely mastered Hado 90 and Hado 91. I've already fully mastered Hado 88 and showing it to Kuchiki-taicho got me promoted to 9th seat.

As a member of the 6th division, and Byakuya-fukutaicho's former mentor, I'm in with the family. I'm considered important; I'm invited to parties. I regard Byakuya-fukutaicho, when addressing the other nobles, as a perfectly good case of the student surpassing the master. Most of the times I'm dealing with them, when I'm invited to some formal occasion are kind of boring. Other times I'm normally taking a mental tally of how many times Byakuya-fukutaicho and I are hit on by the noblewomen and seeing which one of us has the higher total by the end of the evening. It constantly becomes a pain.

I find senseless infatuation appalling. There's no emotion there. I'm potentially interested in companionship not a one-night stand. That's…part of the reason why I haven't taken Rangiku up on her last two offers.

Every time I start thinking about deep emotions my mind always finds some way to go back to Yuna. I regret not telling her how I felt. I pushed her away and now she's gone. And to make things worse, I wouldn't have to have hid my investigation into Aizen. She already knew about it. I keep Yuna's diary and the picture of us locked away in my safe. I've thought about presenting her diary to the Central Forty Six as evidence, but knowing them they'd reject her accusations because there was no evidence to support her written words, just Hoshima's mask and I don't have any evidence that ties Aizen to the incident with Urahara-san. If anything they'd write of Yuna, and me, as being allies to a traitor, and have me thrown in the Maggot's Nest.

One interesting thing did come up in all of Yuna's files regarding how much she investigated Aizen. She had information on one of my leads. Said lead being the incident involving Tosen-taicho's fallen friend. She had cut-outs of the newspaper article attached to some of her files. However, all she has is that Tosen-taicho's friend's killer was let go by Central Forty Six due to temporary insanity. The problem is that Tosen-taicho neglected to mention his friend's name in the article and Yuna only managed to get one word to give me a lead into the incident: Kozou. It was a surname of that much I could be clear of. However, without regular access to a database of some kind my investigation is considerably stunted in progress.

_This would be so much easier if I was still in 12__th__ Division. _

_**Well you're not so get over it. **_I ignored Eien Tamashi. **_Hey!_**

Currently I've been investigating into the events surrounding Kuchiki Sojun's death. I have reason to believe that Hoshima was responsible for assimilating the hollows that attacked him and his men. However, without having the ability to prove beyond reasonable doubt that Hoshima was involved and being able to link him to Aizen, I can't do much of anything except continue to investigate.

I also have been hearing a lot lately about the head of one of the noble houses beneath the Kuchiki family, Aisel Baedur of the Aisel clan. Apparently the eldest Aisel has been giving Kuchiki-taicho flack in the council. He's been a dissenting party in nearly every matter brought up lately and he's also been pushing for Byakuya to marry his granddaughter, Aisel Sabrina. He's even forced her and Byakuya-fukutaicho on three dates already. I've seen her and met her before, Byakuya asked for my opinion about her. I was honest.

"I seriously think you could do better." I had told him. Sabrina wasn't unattractive by any means, but only because of how she prepped herself. Even Akari-taicho never wore as much makeup as Sabrina does. Without makeup or a fancy dress she'd be nothing. Both Cornelia and Euphimia had her beat in the looks department, even if Cornelia were in uniform. In fact, as long as I'm being honest, Kallen has Sabrina beat in appearance. Just because you're blonde doesn't automatically make you attractive.

Of course looks aren't everything, but if I had to sum Sabrina in less than thirty words I'd consider her an over territorial, prissy, loquacious, bombastic, overly dramatic, bimbo with a voice so sweet and innocent you kind of want to throw up in your own mouth. She's also seriously lacking in basic intelligence. She and Byakuya are a horrible match for each other. Byakuya told me he agreed with me, and was just hoping he wasn't alone in that opinion when he asked me for mine.

I've thought about doing some serious investigation into potentially discovering some dirty laundry the Aisel's have neglected to wash, but Byakuya-fukutaicho has told me that, while he would love to grant me a search warrant or act as a distraction, he won't act without probable cause. He's also told me that acting alone would ruin me if I was caught and I haven't exactly come up with a flawless plan to do a serious hands-on investigation into the Aisel manor.

Right now besides Byakuya-fukutaicho there are only two people in my squad I consider myself somewhat close to. The first is my former student turned equal that is now my direct subordinate: 10th seat Shapikni Susanna. I remember when she first saw me walking around the division grounds.

* * *

><p><strong>Five years ago<strong>

"Sensei!" There were old a handful of people that ever called me by that title. I turned to see a tall woman with silver hair and red eyes racing towards me. "Lelouch-sensei, it is you, isn't it?"

In my time in the gotei there was only one female I knew that had silver hair and red eyes. "Oh, Susanna, how are you?"

"I'm great. I'm a tenth seat of the sixth division. What are you doing here? I thought you were in tenth Division with Homura-taicho."

"Well...actually…

* * *

><p><strong>Present day<strong>

I told Susanna about my transfer out. She was excited that I was in her division and especially excited when I became her direct superior. Susanna always revered me much like Byakuya-fukutaicho used to. He still holds me in high regard, but ever since he grew up he doesn't hold me in that childish high-esteemed idolization like he did. Susanna still does though, I can't for the life of me understand why, given that she has had her rank longer than I have when we were equals.

_**Clueless**_

_Will you shut up?_

_**No.**_

I growled. Eien Tamashi snickered.

The other person I get along with really well in the division is my direct superior, 8th seat Keshiba Ryou. He's a blue haired, somewhat laid back individual, but he takes his work seriously, unlike quite a few people I could mention. He's very adhesive to the law, much like Byakuya-fukutaicho, and especially like Suzaku. However, unlike both of them, he understands that some people will break the law to achieve noble goals. While he openly states he wouldn't want to be caught dead in that sort of situation, he doesn't exactly consider a criminal with good intentions scum like Byakuya-fukutaicho or Suzaku would. With a little persuasion he could prove useful to me.

While I'm on the topic of useful subjects, I've been thinking about starting a Gotei sponsored organization. We would be a game club, mostly chess, but there'd be others. However, that would just be a front to masquerade my organization's true purpose. My organization would allow me a way to converse with all the people who revere and respect me. I would form a new organization, like I did with the Black Knights, and I would dedicate our efforts to uncovering the conspiracies of the Soul Society. There are only two problems. The first problem is that in order to start an organization, the founder and club president must both be at least 5th seats in the Gotei 13. I'm not a fifth seat, nor do I have someone I can trust indefinitely that I could elect club president to watch over the actual club, while I work with my operatives behind the scenes. The second problem is I have no idea where I would get the proper funding for the club that could also fund my behind the scenes business and not ask questions. As I sit here, contemplating all of this, I receive a knock on my door.

_Strange, I'm not expecting anyone today, _I thought to myself. "Come in."

To my surprise, Hisana opened the door. "My subordinate told me you've been trying to get a hold of my Lelouch."

_And here I thought today would be boring. _"I have actually, do you have time for a social call?" I asked.

"Of course." Hisana told me. She closed the door.

"Have a seat then, make yourself comfortable." I told her. She did so. "Say Hisana, you like Byakuya-fukutaicho right?"

Hisana blushed. "I…why are you coming out and talking about that all of a sudden?" She looked like I had just made her short of breath.

"Well, here's the thing, I don't know if you're aware, but one of the lower noble families has been pushing for Byakuya to marry his granddaughter. I'm going to be honest with you: she's a horrible match. You'd do a lot better." I told Hisana.

"B-but…I-I'm not a noble…B-byakuya-dono isn't allowed to marry me." Hisana was redder in the face than Kallen's hair.

"True he's not head of the house, so he can't make his own rules, but…I can be very silver tongued. You try and get Byakuya to reciprocate your feelings, and I'll do what I can to convince my captain to let this slip under the radar." I told Hisana.

"You…seem very self-assured the head of the most famous noble house will listen to an individual of lesser rank, especially since you're not from a noble family."

"Does it matter my confidence level so long as you're allowed what you want?" I asked Hisana. She immediately dropped the argument.

"But what should I do then? I'm a high rank, so I always have a lot of work, not to mention my captain seems to enjoy loading me with paperwork for every division except this one more times often than not. And the times he does normally I don't have the time to be paying social visits with friends once I'm done. I just happened to catch a break today." Hisana responded. She seemed really ticked off Aizen, I wondered what could potentially happened if I pressed. "You're not fond of Captain Aizen?" I asked innocently.

"Would you be fond of a superior who insisted on acting like you're a fragile piece of glass, despite the fact that you're full capable of taking care of yourself? I swear I feel like a prisoner in my own division sometimes. I'd tell him where to go, but he's my captain." Hisana fumed. She took a deep breath and then tucked the segment of hair dangling down the bridge of her nose to one side. "Sorry, that was unprofessional."

"No worries, you're the superior officer here." I told her. _It sounds like a certain 5__th__ Division captain is after a trophy wife. Hisana's certainly not bad looking. Aizen's not a fool to target her. Too bad he's on the wrong side of a love triangle. Hisana's displeasure with her captain definitely works to my advantage._

"Say Hisana, if you're so unhappy with your position, why not transfer here?" I asked.

"Newsflash Lelouch," she said, "Kuchiki-taicho doesn't have any fifth seat or higher position openings. On top of that, Aizen-taicho would never consent to letting me getting a transfer. He thinks the other captains would be too tough on me. In his own words 'what have I done to make you unhappy here Hisana, tell me and I'll fix it'." I had to admit that Hisana did a sound impression of the man. "The problem is he's done nothing wrong and that's what irritates me so much."

"What about Gin?" I asked. "He was your classmate. Surely he'd do something for you."

"Ugh, Ichimaru-fukutaicho is such self-centered prick. He's also Aizen-taicho's pet practically." Hisana complained.

I thought of the perfect plan to get things to go how I wanted. "Hisana, why don't you leave all these obstacles in my hands and I'll see what I can't do about getting you here." I told her.

"Huh?" Hisana was confused.

"Having you here would be an inexpressible pleasure to me. I'd have three of my four star pupils in one squad." I told Hisana.

"Just what would you do to make that happen?" Hisana asked me.

"It's best if you don't know. Just put your faith in your former sensei." I told Hisana.

She thought things over before saying, "All right. I trust you Lelouch." She told me.

"Wonderful." I smiled like I did the time I first used my Geass.

* * *

><p><strong>Five Days Later<strong>

**10****th**** Division**

I know I said I would never go to the tenth division, but I had to make an exception for my plan to work, besides, I only needed to find one person in particular. I knocked on the office door marked for Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Come in." she called jubilantly.

I walked in. "Hi, Rangiku."

"Oh, Lelouch. Hi! How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I told her, "Listen could come take a walk with me somewhere?" I asked. _Rangiku loves abandoning her work. She'll use any excuse to do it._

"Sure, where are we going?" she asked walking over to me.

I winked. "That's a secret."

I led Rangiku to an abandoned cabin, deep within the forest within the Seireitei. It was where Urahara Kisuke had once taken out a bunch of thugs when he was still in charge of the detention unit. The place was completely abandoned, but the structure was still intact. I led Rangiku inside, making sure she went in first. The inside was completely barren save for some items I had stored beneath a storage space hidden underneath the floorboards. Things were perfect. "What are we doing here?" Rangiku asked.

"Rangiku," I told her as I removed one contact lens rather commandingly, "Turn around and look at me." She did and I stared her right in the eye to use my Geass. "For the next eighteen hours you will fall into a deep sleep of which you will not awaken. You will not remember seeing me today," I had made sure we hadn't been spotted on the way over here, "You will believe you were kidnapped and the person who tells you they rescued you will have indeed rescued you from your kidnapper. You will also obey any of commands directly spoken to you if you hear the words 'Rangiku Matsumoto, I, Zero command you…' within that eighteen hour period. I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you. Obey my instructions!" I used my Geass on Rangiku and she obeyed my commands. I removed a chair, some rope, and a blindfold from the storage space. I then bound Rangiku to the chair with some rope of which I set some explosives around the chair that I had arranged to look as if they were the property of the 12th Division's sixth seat that was still under the influence of my Geass to send Aizen paperwork. My plan today would have everything pinned on him. I then grabbed a replica of my Zero helmet that I had managed to craft when I was in 12th Division. Of course, cheap knockoffs of these helmets were available in Seireitei and Rukongai shops alike. I then put on a reiatsu masking cloak and sent out a Hell Butterfly to one Gin Ichimaru. I told him the following 'I have kidnapped Matsumoto Rangiku. If you want her back, come and find me' and then proceeded to give him the exact location.

I spent the time it would take for him to arrive on the scene preparing my escape. Once Gin got Rangiku back, he would attempt to both unmask and kill me. Once my escape route was prepared Gin showed up right on schedule two and half minutes later. By then I was already in place. Rangiku was holding the detonator to the explosives at my request and she was holding it right in front of her chest. If Gin tried to knock the remote out of her hand he had a very likely chance of hitting her as well or instead.

When he burst through the door I was standing right in the light of the doorway. Rangiku was hidden by the left side of my cloak flung out at my side. "Well, well, well. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show Ichimaru Gin." I spoke.

"Where is she?" Gin was really pissed.

"Right here." I told Gin. He saw the explosives.

"All right you mask wearing bastard what do ya want?" Gin asked.

"What do I want? That's simple, in exchange for Rangiku you will draft, right here, a transfer document for your 5th seat Sayuri Hisana." I told him, holding up a transfer document.

"And just how is Sayuri Hisana your concern?" Gin asked.

"I see. You don't know who you're dealing with do you. I am the defender of the weak, persecutor of the strong. I am the hero of justice! I am the great vigilante aide to those in need. Knowledge is my most potent weapon." I flung my cloak out to one side, "Preparation is my most loyal ally. I am Zero!"

"You!" Gin's eyes flung open. I smirked as I confirmed that Zero had been mentioned in the reports of having broken Urahara-san and the others out of prison. Things were going exactly according to plan. Gin shut his eyes. "This must be my lucky day." Gin drew out his Zanpakuto. "I'll wipe you off the face of the Soul Society. Aizen-taicho will surely be pleased with me gettin' rid of a pest like you."

"That would be ill advised." I said and flung out the other side of my robe revealing that I was wearing explosives around my own chest. "You shoot me and we all go to the great beyond."

"You're insane. And coming from me dat's saying somethin'." Gin smirked.

"It's like I always say, the only ones who should kill are those willing to be killed. Now do as I ask and let me go free, and your precious cargo won't have to suffer even a hair's breadth of damage." I enforced. "Oh, and just to make sure those papers are processed, I have your friend here under my power until you do. So I suggest you have them sent through the moment you have the chance. Fail to do so and I could just as easily have her attack you."

Gin was mad, but he wasn't a fool. I managed to get him to comply. When I had what I needed I looked over Gin's shoulder to scan the document to make sure Gin wasn't going to pull a fast one on me and then grabbed Rangiku. "When I am certain you have done as I asked, you can have this back." I disappeared with her and followed Gin with Bakudo 58: Kakushitsuijaku. When I was certain that he was near finished with processing the document I left Rangiku, untied and unbound in a remote area and told Gin where he could find her. I then stored the cloak and helmet inside a hyperspace capsule and then executed phase two of my plan. I went back to my division and waltzed into the office of my division's 5th seat, Kisra Raiden. I made sure to keep my left eye hidden from his line of sight, since I hadn't yet replaced my contact lens. I had left it out to ensure Gin's cooperation if we got into a tussle.

"Oh, good afternoon Lelouch," he said to me, "Something I can help you with?"

"Actually there is," I said. I closed the door and then looked Kisra-senpai in the eye. "Write a suicide note describing how you are overcome with grief and then kill yourself." I ordered. He did as I asked. As the blood dripped everywhere and I felt the life force drain from him I calmly left the office and went for Kuchiki-taicho's office. I decided acting slightly panicked, but not overly distraught, would be believable that I was acting genuinely surprised about having 'waltzed in to find Kisra-senpai's dead body'. "Kuchiki-taicho." I knocked on the office door.

"Hmm, what's all that banging?" I heard him get up from his desk and walk over to where I was to open the door. "Lelouch? What's wrong?"

"Kisra-senpai committed suicide!" I blurted out.

"This better not be one of your sick jokes." Kuchiki-taicho sighed.

_I tell one joke in incredibly ill taste and suddenly he marks me as sick. Wonderful._

_**It was kind of a sick joke Lelouch.**_

_It just goes to show not everyone has a decent sense of humor._

I led Kuchiki-taicho to Kisra-senpai's office. Kuchiki-taicho was even more stoic than Byakuya-fukutaicho had grown to be. "It's always the joyous ones that you miss." He didn't say anything for about half a minute before calling to me. "Lelouch."

"Yes?"

"Go and get my grandson." He ordered calmly.

"Yes sir." I obeyed. _Like a charm._

Things processed exactly as planned. 12th Division's 6th seat, Dinrei Ichiro, was blamed for all of Zero's actions and executed as Zero. Boy would the Central Forty Six regret that decision the next time I disguised myself as Zero and declared that they had killed an innocent man. And to make matters more interesting I had managed to pull Aizen's eyes away from me. Gin would no doubt report that someone was onto him, but he'd have Aizen chasing after a phantom rather than going after me. Unlike Aizen's investigation into Zero, my investigation into him would actually go somewhere.

Hisana was given a transferal out of 5th Division and into 6th. I personally helped her get settled on her first day.

"Lelouch, I don't know how you did it," she said, "I'm in Byakuya-dono's squad."

Her zest over being in Byakuya's squad was all the positive reinforcement I needed to know that I had done something incredible. "Hey, I'm just happy to help an old friend." I told her. "If there's anything you need from me, just feel free to ask. You're my commanding officer now."

"Haha, that'll take some getting used to since I used to be your student." She chuckled as she began unpacking a box.

"How mad was Aizen-taicho when he found out you were transferring?" I asked as a continued stocking her bookshelf.

"To be perfectly, brutally honest Lelouch, the madder he is the happier I am." Hisana snickered. She then sighed as she stocked one of her desk drawers. "Unfortunately, I don't think I've fully shaken him off."

"Why do you say that?" I asked as I came down off the stepladder.

"That man is a stalker." Hisana griped. "You would not believe how many times he asked me to reconsider my transferal."

"Someone's not used to being told no it seems." I laughed. "Now all we have to do is get you into Byakuya-fukutaicho's bed and objective completed."

"Lelouch!" Hisana flushed. I just laughed to myself.

_**Another victory for the magnificent Zero! **_Eien Tamashi was acting like she was a sports announcer. _**Hero of Justice: 2. Captain Aizen: 0!**_

_For once we agree on something. _I responded. _Everything, this time anyway, seemed to go…dare I say it?_

_**Go ahead.**_

_All right. _I mentally cleared my throat. _Everything went…just as planned!_

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Another victory for the magnificent and fabulous Zero! Go Lelouch! It seems our anti-hero has found an ally in Hisana. Also, Lelouch isn't exactly thinking all the way, I can think of two people and a money funnel he can trust that are more than willing to show Aizen a thing or two. And also Lelouch is now a shipper on deck for ByaHisa. Next time: Lelouch will continue to mess with Aizen's plan. …yeah that's all I got. Later folks).**


	22. Lelouch's Big Break

**(A/N: I have nothing to say)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch's pov<strong>

It's been a little over a year since I got Hisana a transferal into the 6th Division. I've also had some time to do some thinking. To further my own goals I had Kisra kill himself. I thought about other means and methods before resorting to that, such as getting him a transferal, but to do so requires incentive from higher up: Captain and Vice-Captain level only.

I need to save my Geass for Kuchiki-taicho in case Byakuya-fukutaicho fails to persuade him on his own to allow Hisana to marry Byakuya-fukutaicho. Taking a mistress is a much easier alternative, but I always imagine a cat fight breaking out between Byakuya-fukutaicho's future wife and Hisana and Hisana being the one thrown to the wayside. I'd never let that happen to a pupil of mine.

I thought about Geassing Byakuya-fukutaicho to get the transferal, but I'm not too keen on Geassing the future head of the Kuchiki house over something this minor. If my investigation into the Aisel's winds up turning up some shady business, but Byakuya-fukutaicho brushes it off, I might have to persuade him. He'd thank me for it later.

I thought about the potential of making Kisra insane or having him go and make a scene, dragging himself into the center of the Seireitei and causing mass hysteria before being dragged away to the Maggot's nest, but that's a fate worse than death. The people in there sit in that cage rotting until they wither. There's nothing I can do about that and quite frankly I don't think many of those cases were investigated as well as they should've been, not since Urahara-san lost the position anyhow. Urahara-san was a man of proper caliber for that job and his friendship with Yoruichi made sure that there wasn't any lack of thought put into his lockups.

However, we, as a whole in the Soul Society, are afterlife spirits. Kisra was a loner, no past to speak of, no friends in Rukongai and no lost loves or anything of the sort. If anything I granted him another chance at life. Part of me regrets not allowing him to see the future I would usher into the Soul Society, but part of me believes I've done a good thing. Kisra said he always wanted to be an innkeeper, but his parents insisted he become a soldier instead. Hopefully, wherever he is, in twenty to thirty years he'll have a shot at his dream.

They say when you're reincarnated that your memory is wiped and you're given a clean slate. However, I believe that there are fragments leftover buried deep within your soul that cannot be lost. Or rather I hope so.

"_I could be reincarnated again and again and I would still fall in love with you."_

"_I just want you to know that when I become a Soul Reaper again, even though I will no longer remember you, I will find you. I will find you because…Lelouch…I love you."_

Right now I'm taking care of some extra paperwork for Hisana while she goes scouring into Inzuri. I don't know what she does out there, one of these days I'm going to ask, or perhaps follow her out there and pretend like I'm on a mission and we just happened to bump into each other. Of course finding her wouldn't be an issue at all, I'm very good at reiatsu detection. Reiatsu detection, using and understanding hell butterflies, Kido, understanding complex algorithms, and tactics are all my specialties as a Soul Reaper. My Kendo, Shunpo and Hakuda could definitely do with some polish, to be quite honest I don't think I'll ever become a master or expert at any of the three, except maybe Shunpo to make daring escapes, but of course I already can do that.

I've often been requested by Susanna for sparring matches. She's trying to improve her Zanpakuto's power so she can improve in rank and I know I could definitely use with some polish with my own skills. Through this I have learned that my close combat skills are very poor when compared to someone, like Susanna who knows what they're doing. I understand basic theory and my body has been built up well enough over the years, but I simply don't have the battle-toned reflexes to match someone who has been a survivalist, like Susanna and Hisana, or is naturally born with incredible skill, like Byakuya-fukutaicho. I know my fighting style and I'm quite good at it. I'd like to see any other 9th seats pull of a perfect Hado 88, without the chant, twice in a row, without getting tired.

I'm still working out the bugs to pulling off Hado 90 properly. There is a serious power dissonance between a high level 80 and a low level 90. I had a very interesting discussion with Kuchiki-taicho on the subject. He told me that the level 90 Hados are no small feat to achieve. I acted like I was speaking hypothetically when we spoke. He told me that the idea was ludicrous that only the Head Captain, Unohana-taicho, and Urahara-san were the only Soul Reapers he could say ever mastered a level 90 Hado. He said being able to pull off Hado 88 should be considered an accomplishment.

"Well what if, by some manner or another, I did manage to successfully pull of a level 90 Hado." I said.

"Lelouch if you could pull of a level 90 Hado I'd start scouring the Gotei for a higher placement for you. To call you a 9th seat at that point would be an insult."

It's been about an hour since Hisana left. Normally she spends three hours in Rukongai and then comes to pick up what I've completed for her. This is the 17th time since she's been here that she's gone out to Rukongai. She's told me that it's because of me that she can go so frequently. She said she used to take frequent trips when she was in 13th Division because Ukitake-taicho understood personal needs, but Aizen-taicho found it necessary to confine her within the Seireitei.

Whatever she's doing out there, it seems more important to her than making a move on Byakuya-fukutaicho. She's made steady progress; Byakuya-fukutaicho even came to me once asking if I ever had feelings for a close personal friend that were more than friendship. I started by telling him I was flattered that he came to me for advice.

"Lelouch I came to you asking for advice because you've always helped me when I have no one else I believe I can turn to. If you're going to make light of the situation I can try and handle this matter on my own."

"Sorry," I had apologized, "What seems to be the trouble?"

"Answer me question, have you ever had feelings for a close personal friend that were more than friendship?" he had asked.

"Four times." I had said as I held up the corresponding number of fingers.

"In each of those situations, what did you do?" he had asked.

"Two of them died on me without knowing how I felt." I had responded as I twirled a pencil between my hands.

"And the other two?" Byakuya-fukutaicho had asked.

"I…was in a situation where a relationship was not an option. Also, I was a lot younger than you were." I had glanced away from my desk at this point over to where my fukutaicho was standing. "If my hunch is correct, and they usually are, you have the potential and desire to act on the situation, but given certain circumstances you don't know if you should. You feel if you do that others will disapprove and it might only serve to drive the one you like away."

Byakuya-fukutaicho had nodded in response to this. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well, if it were me, first I'd make absolutely certain of my feelings for the person, then I would set things up to make the situation favorable so as not to cause a backlash from my peers. I would hold my head high and openly speak against those who would disapprove." I had told him.

Byakuya-fukutaicho seemed to understand what I meant. I've seen him a couple of times openly inviting Hisana places to spend time with her, not the least of which was the Kuchiki manor itself. I think he was working up the courage to confront Kuchiki-taicho. Somehow I got the feeling that, when he did, I might be consulted to intervene on Kuchiki-taicho's behalf. I was practically an honorary member of the Kuchikis considering my close connection with them over the last six years, plus my history with Byakuya-fukutaicho.

_If only I could get some form of leeway into one of my investigations, things would be so much easier if I could just punch a hole in one of my investigations. _The door knocked interrupting my thoughts. "Come in."

It was Susanna. "Mail for you." She told me.

"Oh, thanks." I said, smiling at her.

"Uh…Lelouch-dono." Susanna had recently come to refer to me as such. I was both her sensei, and now her senpai and she wasn't sure if I would always be her superior in rank, so she outfitted me with such an honorific. I told her it wasn't necessary, since we worked so close, but she insisted and who am I to deny such a harmless request from a lady?

"Something the matter, Susanna?" I asked as she put my mail on my desk for me.

"I…well…you know how next month on today's date that the Gotei is holding a special ceremony where all the captains are going to get up and make jokes at each other's expense, purely for entertainment purposes and then there is a party afterwards?" Susanna asked.

"Ah yes the 'Sacred Captain Roasting' as it's been called. What about it?" I asked.

"I…well…there's a party afterwards with dancing and music and stuff and I…I was wondering…would you…" she averted my gaze with only her eyes and her cheeks turned the same color as her eyes. "Would you save a dance for me?"

_What?_

_**Clueless.**_ Eien Tamashi hummed. I growled at her.

"O-of course i-if you don't want to, I understand. I-I was just…you know…just wondering…is all."

_A party afterwards…hmm perhaps I could use Susanna as more than a dance partner, especially since Hisana and Byakuya-fukutaicho are both going to be there. _"Sure Susanna. Actually, if you'd be willing to help me with something at the dance, I'd be willing to be more than just your dance partner." I said with a smile. _It's times like these I'm glad I have this sort of effect on women._

"L-like a…like a…"

"Yes, like a date." I told her. I watched a look of utter surprise creep into her face and her cheeks turn a deeper shade of red.

Susanna bowed so forcefully that her hair went cascading over her face. "Th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-thank you!" She ran out of my office squealing. I watched her out of my office window as she started jumping for joy out in the garden.

_**Don't you think manipulating the poor girl is a bit cruel? She has suffered through a lot.**_ Eien Tamashi was displeased with my actions.

_Who says I'm manipulating her? I just need her help is all. _I told Eien Tamashi.

_**And she'll take that as thinking that you like her. It's appalling to play with a woman's heart like that Lelouch. **_Eien Tamashi scolded.

_That's precisely why I'm being nice to her. Yuna gave her a chance to find happiness. It's not like she'll ever find out I was just using her, besides I need to start looking for recruits for my future organization, and Susanna's a prime candidate. _I responded.

_**Ah yes, the organization that will act as your Knights of Justice, under Zero's banner. So that wasn't just a random idea that popped into your head, you're really going to create an afterlife faction of the Black Knights? **_Eien Tamashi inquired.

_That's my intention. _I told her.

_**Hmm, keep this up and maybe something extraordinary might happen between us one of these days. **_Eien Tamashi said and then terminated our connection.

I sat back down and decided to go through my mail. It was when I received a letter from Isshin-taicho that I was concerned. However, it turned out that the message itself was from Kukaku, possibly hand delivered to her cousin, or sent to him first and resent to me. _Kukaku, you are one sly woman._

The message read as follows:

_Cm t th Shb mnr mmdtly. V mprtnt nws fr y._

_Well she did say she would send me messages in code. _I thought to myself. _Now let's see what you've concocted here Miss Shiba._ It took me a mere ten minutes to figure out that Kukaku had purposely left out all vowels in the words of her message. It didn't take me long after that to fill in the missing letters. She was asking me to come to the Shiba manor. She had something important to tell me. I left posthaste.

* * *

><p><strong>Shiba Manor<strong>

Kukaku and I met in the special lounge we did last time. I asked when I sat down if there was a chance that her servants might get the wrong idea with us using this particular lounge or the fact that I, a non-noble was being summoned by her.

"Oh please." she said and lit a cigarette. "They don't question me. And you can always just use the excuse that you and I became friends at Kaien's wedding, which we did, and that you, like all the others who know me, know better than to turn down a request from me." She blew out the smoke from her cigarette.

"So what's this important news you have for me?" I asked. I had given information with Kukaku via hell butterfly over the years. No one bats an eye if a hell butterfly goes flying out of my office and I knew Kukaku wouldn't disclose its contents. Since she's not a Soul Reaper herself she can't send out her own.

"I've had some flunkies of mine digging up dirt on the incidents you've been investigating. They found something that might interest you." It didn't bother me that Kukaku was running an investigation of her own, no matter how sloppy it was. If anything it, again, pointed the eyes away from me. She would've had a bone to pick with Aizen ever since the incident with Urahara-san. Shiba-fukutaicho and Hisana also have a rather friendly relationship from what I know. And since Byakuya and Hisana were both under him as seated officer in Division 13, it wouldn't be irrational to think that Shiba-fukutaicho wouldn't think they were perfect for each other and try to push them together, especially if Kukaku caught wind of it. If anything the next person Aizen would suspect as being Zero would be Shiba-fukutaicho or someone connected to the Shibas. And since noble families are nigh untouchable, he really can't do anything without more solid evidence.

"And that would be?" I asked.

"You know how you told me you think that the hollows that killed Kuchiki Sojun were ones that Hoshima summoned?" Kukaku asked me. I nodded. "Well a few weeks before that mission, Kuchiki Sojun publicly announced that he didn't plan to remarry and that he would only take Kuchiki mantle until Byakuya came of age. He noted that his grandfather was all the better man for the job and that his son had the potential to be better than them both put together."

"And Aisel's been pressing for Byakuya-fukutaicho to get married to his granddaughter, Aisel Sabrina, now that Byakuya-fukutaicho is of marital age." I was starting to see a connection here.

"On top of that, did you know that there are several rare poisons in the Soul Society that can make frail, passive women, like Byakuya's mother, Kuchiki Saya, look as if they die of disease?" Kukaku asked me.

"Now that's certainly interesting." I was already starting to see the direction this was headed in.

"Did you also know that the Aisels have a monopoly of these special poisons. The Central Forty Six won't move in on it. With a noble family controlling trade, they view as a good way to stop it from getting into the wrong hands." Kukaku continued.

"But in reality they're the ones who are dangerous." _Oh this is just perfect._

"Exactly and my goons managed to get their hands on some old records indicating that a monopoly for one of these poisons was dropped in the interest of 'clan funding'. This was shortly before Saya-sama bit the dust." Kukaku stated.

"What a remarkable coincidence." I said sarcastically.

"If you think that's good listen to this. My clan inherited some old Aisel servants some time ago. These same servants, after some good old fashioned intimidation claim they heard Baedur, talking to someone in the dead of night, but when they would come in to see if anyone was there all they would see is the old fart standing in his chambers with no one else around." Kukaku told me.

"And Hoshima had the ability to create clones of smoke on a really long distance." I said. "So basically we're left with circumstantial evidence that points to Aisel Baedur as a corrupted, greedy, selfish old man."

"And what's wrong with circumstantial?" Kukaku asked. "You told me with one of your winged friends that you wanted the young Kuchiki at the head of the storming of the manor right. Well that shouldn't be much of an issue now."

"Why's that?" I asked

Kukaku stood on the couch and began jamming the ceiling with her fist a few times. She then sat back down. "Kaien's asleep upstairs in the room above us. This room might be sound proof, but even a heavy sleeper like Kaien could feel those vibrations."

"But wait, if your brother…"

"Relax, in a situation like this you're about as close to the Kuchikis as possible without being an actual member. Besides, since the day Kisuke and Yoruichi got the boot from the Gotei I've been pissed about it and Kaien knows it. He wouldn't put it past me to start random investigations and talk about it with an associate of theirs." Kukaku told me. It wasn't perfectly reassuring, but then again Kukaku could be pretty persuasive. Shiba-fukutaicho was down the stairs in minutes.

"Come on sis, can't you have respect for a guy who's trying to get some sleep after a long day?" he asked Kukaku.

"We've got bigger things to worry about then your lack of beauty sleep. Think you can drag young Kuchiki here?" Kukaku asked him.

Shiba-fukutaicho yawned. "I'll try. No promises."

Kukaku puffed on her cigarette again and grinned. "Chocolate fountain." She hummed.

Shiba-fukutaicho snapped to attention. "I'll get him right away."

"You're blackmailing him?" I asked straight out, but sort of not surprised.

"I've got a whole bunch of things I know about my older brother that I know he'd never want Miyako or Ukitake-taicho finding out about. It makes things easier to get what I want around here. There are times when he fights back and even I can't stop him then." Kukaku responded taking another puff.

_Blackmail and intimidation must run in the family. _I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later<strong>

When Byakuya-fukutaicho found out what Kukaku had to tell him, it was easy to tell he was livid, but he tried hard to hide the fact and keep himself calm. He put in a formal call to second division to get the Onmitsukido on hand and then stormed through the gates of the manor tranquilly seething with anger. A full blown investigation was set in motion and Aisel Baedur was arrested on sight. He was charged with accomplice to murder of Kuchiki Sojun and premeditated murder of Kuchiki Saya. He was convicted and found guilty by the Central Forty Six. Justice was seen and Baedur was put to the sword. Byakuya-fukutaicho held a small celebration that his mother and father could rest easy.

It was released in the paper how Kuchiki Saya was poisoned without her, or anyone else's, knowledge. Apparently Aisel Baedur had bribed the waiter to serve Kuchiki Saya specific drink he had concocted. He lied about the contents. Said waiter's corpse was found at the bottom of an Aisel family lake. The family wasn't involved, so they weren't punished. It was just one, greedy, stupid, and selfish man. At his execution Aisel Baedur cried out: "I spit on you all. I deserved more."

Byakuya-fukutaicho broke it off with Sabrina, saying how he could never let a relative of the murder of his parents lay in his bedside. It was all the courage he needed to confront his grandfather about Hisana. He asked me to watch from the shadows. He said that just feeling my reiatsu nearby would give him more confidence. I listened in to the conversation.

"Jii-san, there's something I need to discuss with you." Byakuya-fukutaicho said to his grandfather.

"What is it Byakuya?" Kuchiki-taicho asked.

"Jii-san, as you know, I must eventually marry. You are certainly not getting any younger. I will have to become head of the family eventually." Byakuya-fukutaicho spoke to his grandfather.

"Are you saying you have your eye set on someone Byakuya?" Kuchiki-taicho raised an eyebrow.

"That is exactly what I am saying however…" Byakuya paused. He took in a deep breath before speaking again. "You know the squad's 5th seat Sayuri Hisana?"

"Absolutely not." Kuchiki-taicho was against the idea, as anyone could've figured.

"I know this is highly irregular, but…I'm drawn to Hisana like bees to a flower. I've known her for so many years jii-san…and I…and I just feel…"

"To marry her would be to break the law of the Kuchiki family." Kuchiki-taicho responded.

Byakuya dropped to one knee. "I know what I am asking for would be seen as a dishonor to our family and that it would be like spitting in the eye of tradition, but I love her Jii-san."

Kuchiki-taicho sighed. "I…know how you feel about her Byakuya, I'm not getting senile in my old age to not see the buds of friendship bloom into flowers of love, but is marriage necessary, why not take her as a mistress or…"

"I would not trample on Hisana's good natured spirit like that. I…understand that Hisana would become a target. She would be potentially attacked like my mother was. I know the nobles would constantly berate her, but…I just…"

"I am…not sure it is still a wise decision. Even knowing what she will face, would you break the law for an emotional bond?" Kuchiki-taicho asked his grandson. "The entire traditional nature of the Kuchiki family is at stake. In your own words: 'how can we enforce the laws if we ourselves are not willing to uphold it'."

"If you wish for me to get on both knees, bow my head to the floor and beg, I will do so if it means gaining your approval." Byakuya-fukutaicho told his grandfather.

"Don't, you would look foolish." Kuchiki-taicho retorted. "I will…have to think on this. The other nobles will surely not accept it as readily as I am. I didn't force your father into his marriage to your mother, but he chose her out of a noble family. I…did not think you would be so bold as to look outside one."

"Hisana has been my friend for nearly fifty years. You sheltered me to keep me safe, had me pulled from the 13th Division and put here where you could keep an eye on me. Besides you and Lelouch, Hisana became the only person I could ever count on. I…did not think I would develop the feelings for her that I have, but I do not regret developing them. Hisana is a wonderful woman and she would be a most welcome asset to the family, despite what the other families and the extended family may think." Byakuya-fukutaicho poured out.

Kuchiki-taicho sighed again. "It…will take some time to make the proper arrangements to lessen the impact this will have on the family." I don't know if Kuchiki-taicho noticed it, but Byakuya-fukutaicho's head dropped slightly more towards the ground. "I am not ashamed of you, do not think that." Byakuya-fukutaicho's lifted his head up and looked at Kuchiki-taicho in the eyes, bewildered. "You were the one who took the law into such high esteem, but I always had hoped that you would follow your heart in times such as these. You have been a great asset to me over the years. After your father died, though you resisted at first, you stepped into his shoes and now look at you. You are a grown, responsible, strong willed, and highly skilled, man." I watched the corners of Kuchiki-taicho's face turn upwards into a smile. "I am proud to call you my grandson."

Byakuya's head dropped lower, but he seemed moved by his grandfather's words. "Arigato, jii-san."

_It looks like I might not need to use my geass on Kuchiki-taicho after all. _I thought to myself.

_**So then pushing Hisana and Byakuya together at the celebration in two weeks is…**_

_For Hisana's benefit…and to potentially keep any suitors off Byakuya-fukutaicho. The two of them deserve to enjoy a day to just enjoy what they have. I'm willing to sacrifice my good time to make that happen as much as I can. Besides, I'm not a party person. Pulling antics to keep two pupils turned companions of mine would be a much more enjoyable experience than actually doing…party things._

Eien Tamashi sighed. _**One of these days you need to learn how to balance your work and relaxation ethic.**_

_Says the woman who wants me to be as cynical as I was when I was alive if not more._

_**I hate you sometimes.**_

_I know you do. The feeling is mutual._

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

The ceremony of the 'Sacred Captain Roast' was rather entertaining. Even Kuchiki-taicho and the Head Captain found it in them to knock the others down a peg or two. I found myself wondering how these people could cooperatively work together with some of the jokes flying at each other. Despite the fact that I hate Aizen's guts, a couple of his jokes were actually funny. A couple of racist jokes were thrown Tosen and Kiganjo-taicho's way. Of course, given the light atmosphere of the whole scenario, the two of them just laughed it off. Even the normally friendly Ukitake-taicho had some good line. I don't think I laughed as much, without blood or death filling the scent of my nostrils, as I did at this ceremony. There were several jokes I don't think I'm going to forget any time soon:

"You know senpai," Captain Kyoraku had said in reference to Unohana-taicho when he was up there, "can get just about anyone to bend to her whims. If I get arrested in the world of the living I want her to be my lawyer."

"The Head Captain is so old," Isshin-taicho had stated, "That when I asked him how many years he had lived he just sat there and said 'I am this many' without moving at all." A good portion of the audience laughed at Isshin-taicho's impression of the Head Captain. "I said to him, 'but you didn't move'. He replies, 'That's how old I am.'"

"You know what the greatest thing about a blind coworker is?" Lusca-taicho had asked to preface a joke about Tosen-taicho. "You can flip them off and they can't tell. I went up to Kaname the other day and asked the 9th Division Captain to publish a story I had for the Seireitei Communication. I was told that the newspaper was booked through the month." He held up the middle finger. "No I understand Kaname. I'll come back next month. Hopefully the remnants of the Shihoin family can withstand the winter until then."

"You know I never quite understood why Kurotsuchi-taicho insists on wearing a mask," my own captian had stated, "Mardi Gras and Halloween are only two days out of the year."

"I once bore witness to a man challenging Shunsui to drinking game. Every time I coughed they'd take a drink. I was having a good day that day and somehow my best friend still wound up with a hangover." This was one of Ukitake-taicho's best jokes of the evening.

"Being blind has its advantages. You can hear better and you have to learn to make your reflexes sharper since you can't rely on sight. However, even without my eyes I know three things will happen by the end of the day: the sun will set, justice will be served and Kyoraku-taicho will wake up the next morning with a hangover."

"Now I know I'm not the best looker," Kiganjo-taicho had stated, "but hey if I can live with the way I look and mirrors crack when I stare into them, imagine what Komamura-taicho must look like under that basket of his."

"I've heard of people being territorial, but one day, while I was getting one of my own out of 4th Division, I happened to see a man missing an arm. As a concerned captain I asked what happened. 'Oh it's a sad thing' Unohan-taicho told me, 'that officer learned the hard way why you don't sneak food off Kiganjo-taicho's plate'." Aizen was able to do a creepily good impression of Unohana-taicho. "Now I don't believe aggravated assault should go unpunished so I inquired further. However, as it turns out, Kiganjo-taicho not only doesn't know his own strength, but he happened to be eating a rather large sandwich at the time. The whole arm had to be amputated. I later asked Kiganjo-taicho how human flesh tasted. He responded: 'Chewy, but it's no good raw'." This was one of the few jokes of Aizen's that I actually laughed at.

After the ceremony there was a party. The whole event took place at night. I was a little off put that the entire Gotei was taking a break just to have fun, but according to Kuchiki-taicho systems were in place. Apparently the non-division Soul Reapers and selected academy students, at times like these, covered unexpected developments. That just put me more on edge. This would be the ideal conditions for someone like Aizen to use: everyone in one place like this with greenhorns running emergencies. Then again, my arch-nemesis seemed to enjoy these social occasions. All that did was make Aizen more complex, and have me wonder his motives for what he attempts.

However, tonight, Aizen was not my prime focus. The man would be too swarmed by single women and admirers to do anything rash. This took a great weight off my shoulders and let me spend the time to put Byakuya-fukutaicho and Hisana together. I spotted Byakuya-fukutaicho surrounded by noblewomen, several of which weren't even of noble families underneath the Kuchikis. I think even Miyako's younger sister, Maya, was hitting on him.

I waited for Susanna at a remote location. This wasn't a formal occasion so everyone was in uniform, making select individuals harder to spot outside the captains and vice-captains who were dead giveaways with their haoris and armbands.

"Ah, Lelouch-dono, there you are." Susanna finally found me. "I'm…ready to help you."

"Good come closer." I told her. She did so like she had one of her feet caught in a bucket until she was a few feet from me. I gestured to Byakuya-fukutaicho. "I'm sure our vice-captain, also your former classmate, needs no introduction."

"Of course not." Susanna stated.

"Good, then here's the thing, tonight it's our job to make sure we can get him and our division's 5th seat, Sayuri Hisana, together in front of as many people as we can." I told Susanna.

"B-b-but…marrying outside nobility is against nobility isn't it? Aren't we going to get into trouble?" Susanna seemed rather troubled by this.

"Kuchiki-taicho's going to try and make it ok with the other nobles." I told Susanna.

"I don't know about this Lelouch. I mean…we're non-nobles should we really be doing this?" Susanna seemed hesitant to get involved, most would.

_**Going to geass her into cooperation? **_Eien Tamashi wanted to know.

_No, I believe I can earn her cooperation through less forceful methods. _I responded.

_**Meaning? **_Eien Tamashi wanted to know.

"Susanna," I said, softly, "Look at me." She looked straight into my eyes. I put one of my hands on her shoulder and placed my other firmly at the back of her head and pressed her lips to mine. I held the kiss until I felt Susanna's shoulder shake a little and then let go.

"I'll do it." Susanna practically squeaked.

I instructed Susanna on the plan and we got to work. I walked straight into the group of women Byakuya-fukutaicho found himself surrounded by and announced my presence. "Well, popular enough with the ladies fukutaicho?"

"Ah, are you acquainted with Byakuya-sama?" one of the nobles asked me.

"I should be," I responded, "I used to be his teacher."

"Yes, ladies this is Lamperouge Lelouch, my former Kido instructor." Byakuya introduced me. As I predicted the noblewomen began throwing themselves at me, asking me to teach them. This was a party for the Gotei members only so the women around us were not only noblewomen, but also Soul Reapers. I could tell they were noblewomen because very few Soul Reapers wear jewelry on a regular basis and have the desire to start shamelessly flirting with Byakuya-fukutaicho like a whore at a bar. As Byakuya-fukutaicho pushed to get out of the crowd, passing the crowd from him to me, I let him know where he could find Hisana.

I did my best to play hard to get. Nobles might only be allowed to marry other nobles, but many of the female nobles of the Soul Society were so shameless that they threw themselves at the feet of anyone with charm and good looks. It was times like these I was thankful for my ability to attract women. It was about ten minutes, as planned, when Susanna came to bail me out of the mess I was in.

"Excuse me!" she voiced loudly enough so that I, and the women around me, could hear her.

"Oh, Susanna is something the matter?" I asked.

"10th seat Thylum is picking a fight with a drunken Kotsubaki-fukutaicho and 9th seat Kijura's too drunk to handle it." Susanna complained. She was lying, of course, but we set it up that way.

"Sorry, ladies, got to go, duty calls." I responded. Susanna led me by the hand and we escaped around the corner until we were out of sight.

"Did Byakuya-fukutaicho get to Hisana ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I led them right to each other, like you asked." Susanna answered.

"Alright then, time to move onto phase number three." Hisana and Byakuya-fukutaicho were dancing on the dance floor together. There were two unseated members, I could tell from their reiatsu, working the spotlights. I pulled out a mobile data carrier and instructed Susanna to discreetly knock out the two men working the lights. She did so by grabbing their pressure points. I geassed the DJ and told him to go work the other light while Susanna worked the one she was standing nearby at. Then I took command of the music station. The playlist I had brought with me on my data carrier was sure to get Byakuya-fukutaicho and Hisana recognized as more than just friends. I inserted the disc and turned the playlist on after the current song ended.

Many of single dancers fled the dance floor. I watched as Byakuya-fukutaicho and Hisana began dancing with each other. It reminded me of when Yuna and I danced at Shiba-fukutaicho's wedding.

_**So beautiful. **_Eien Tamashi stated.

_You're not going to cry are you? _I asked her.

_**N-no! **_She vocalized vehemently. After a little while, a little more solemnly she added. _**Maybe.**_

I gave Susanna a signal to shine the lights and signaled my geass subject into following her example and with a little work I managed to get Byakuya and Hisana dead centered on the spotlight. I waited about twenty seconds before I grabbed Susanna and we fled the area. My instructions to my Geassed pawn were to work the lights until someone angrily asked him what he was doing, to which he'd be released from my hold.

There was very little chance this could get back to me. For one, I didn't know how to do that pressure point trick without screwing it up more times often than not. Second, I stood to gain nothing by pushing Byakuya-fukutaicho and Hisana together.

Susanna was laughing herself silly when we got away and to a clearing. "What's so funny?" I asked her.

"I just…feel so naughty doing something like that. My heart's still racing." Susanna giggled.

"Well just remember we were never here." I winked.

"Right." She winked back.

"Say…you know you did promise me a dance." She said.

"I did at that." I said.

Surprisingly enough my playlist wasn't turned off. Susanna and I wound up dancing to a nice slow song.

"_I don't want you to feel tied down. If you find someone else…please don't let your feelings for me get in your way."_

I'm sure this isn't what Yuna meant when she said that to me all those years ago. I'm sure death wasn't part of her consideration. I'm not sure how I feel about Susanna right now. She's very dedicated to me. I don't feel as if she'd betrayed me. It reminds me of how Kallen was with me.

_Kallen._ Every time I thought of her I thought of the danger I had put her in when I attacked her as a hollow. I never got to see how that encounter turned out or what I would do after I slew myself. _Eventually I'll be on the opposite side of that confrontation. I hope I will be ready._

After the party, Susanna and I returned to the division grounds. "I had the most wonderful time tonight Lelouch-dono."

I had to shake off the serious case of déjà vu I was having. "Good, I'm glad, and thank you for your help." I told Susanna.

"A-anytime." She responded. "I...I never thought," she blushed and stood like a shy school girl with a crush, "I would get my first kiss like that. D-does this mean that you and I are…"

"We'll take it one day at a time." I told her. "I certainly don't dislike you. I think you're attractive and the kiss…well I didn't think you'd object. I needed some way to get you to go along with me."

"You're bad." She was laughing.

"Indeed I am, rotten and evil to the core." I told her with a playful smile.

Susanna was trembling. I thought she was about to throw herself at me, but instead she blurted out, "I-I'm sorry…I…I need to go to my quarters. I'll see you tomorrow!"

_What's up with her?_

_**Aww, she's shy, how cute!**_

_Somehow I get the feeling there's more to it than that. Either Susanna has some powerful self-control or I really shouldn't go check up on her for at least a half an hour._

_**LELOUCH! **_Eien Tamashi chided.

I merely laughed mentally. _Well, tonight was certainly entertaining. _

_**Indeed, but you're going to pick right back up in tailing Aizen tomorrow right? **_Eien Tamashi asked.

_Of course. _I responded. _I'm sure even the builders of Rome had days where they simply did absolutely nothing. _I started walking towards my quarters. _Anyway, I could use some sleep. _

_**Have some pleasant dreams.**_

I smiled at hearing that. I haven't had any nightmares since that incident in Karakura Town. And ever since Yuna died nothing really awful had happened. Perhaps I was finally catching a break. However, I'd only know that taking things one day at a time.

**Chapter 22 End**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I'm with Lelouch, I need some sleep too. So just in case some of you are afraid of what might happen: I have no intention of killing Susanna off. Let me put that right there out in the open. Also, as for what you can expect next time on Soul Chess, let's just say that a certain battle crazy Soul Reaper is going to be making an appearance soon. I'm going to bed. Night folks).**


	23. Lelouch Vs Maki: Ensnare of Darkness

**(A/N: Time for another rousing chapter. Before we begin I'd like to thank Blekmedelninjan for his contribution to the chapter with another hilarious Omake. On that note be sure to check the omake title properly so that you're not confused. Oh and I used my artistic license again in this chapter.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch's pov<strong>

It's been four solid years since that stunt Susanna and I pulled together to help Byakuya and Hisana. Hisana's not wearing a ring. I can only take that as Byakuya hasn't proposed to her just yet. Kuchiki-taicho must still be trying to calm the nobles.

Speaking of the nobles, Aisel Baedur's son, and new head of the Aisel house, Aisel Kentaro, seems like a much more prominent leader for the clan lead. He's done everything he can to restore his family's honor over what his father had done. He underwent Soul Reaper training starting this year and even turned all poison his house had collected over to the Central Forty Six. I'm a little worried, I've never been fond of nobility ever since I was cast out of my own house, but for now it seems like things are going to go well.

In other news, the next Kenpachi has been found. I haven't met the man, not yet anyway. He became part of the Gotei two years ago. He was so high in raw reiatsu and combat talent that the Central Forty Six deemed it unnecessary to befit the man with any training so long as they just threw him in Kiganjo-taicho's squad where the roughnecks gather. They figured that two Kenpachis in one squad could be beneficiary to the Gotei. For the entirety of the two years the new Kenpachi, Zaraki Kenpachi, has been around, things haven't been too chaotic, but I've heard rumors, especially from Rangiku, about rising tension between the Kenpachi of old and the Kenpachi of new.

Last week's Seireitei Communication published an article about the clashing moral ethics both Kenpachis were lashing at each other. Someone actually managed to get word from both of them:

"Zaraki is a Neanderthal with the instincts of an animal. He believes in fighting for the sake of fighting. It's like a game to him. I've had to reprimand the man three times about proper code of conduct." Kiganjo had told a reporter.

"Kiganjo's too soft," Zaraki had stated, "I couldn't care less about the theory of fighting or how to face my opponent with honor. At the end of the day all that matters is who is alive and who is dead. Fancy tactics don't mean a thing if you can't even lay a finger on your enemy."

Zaraki Kenpachi sounded rather arrogant to me. He seemed like a naïve child that needed to know his place. However, another part of the article listed interesting information about the two men.

Kiganjo-taicho came from a family of nobility beneath the Akumateyrns, which was a house beneath the Shbias. He fought his way from the bottom up and eventually defeated the previous Kenpachi, after a humiliating defeat at Unohana-taicho's hands. Many wondered if Kiganjo-taicho took advantage of the sorry state the 9th Kenpachi had been in or if he simply was merciful to his captain. Regardless of the case, he was very powerful in his own right. A battle for dominance had occurred between Kiganjo-taicho and the now dead former Vice-captain of the 11th Division had ensued for captaincy and Kiganjo-taicho defeated him with ease.

Zaraki Kenpachi was said to have no formal history to speak of, not even another alias to go by. In fact Zaraki was simply the Rukongai he was from. He didn't have a proper name to speak of at all. It was stated that he spent his pre-Seireitei days challenging men he thought were strong to fights. He had never lost a single fight. Zaraki said he had lost count of the amount of men that had fallen to his blade. It was reported that he came to the Seireitei with a Zanpakuto already manifested, nameless, but released as determined by the 12th Division. Apparently Zaraki Kenpachi had so much raw, uncontrolled reiatsu that his sword was always in its released state.

_Forget captains being human sized Knightmare frames I'd hate for Suzaku to go up against this guy using the Lancelot. _I had never heard of such a phenomenon occurring with Zanpakuto before, but according to Kurotsuchi-taicho, as mentioned in the article, it was a naturally occurring phenomenon.

I personally asked him how much uncontrolled reiatsu one would have to have for such a feat to be possible, since such a thing wasn't mentioned in the article. "For such a brutish action to occur one must have enough reiatsu naturally occurring in their body that they hardly notice the overflowing amount of reiatsu flowing about them. For their Zanpakuto to perpetually manifest in Shikai would mean that the Soul Reaper fulfills the requirements the spirit wants from its wielder to be used, but the Soul Reaper could quite possibly be ignoring its sword's cry for companionship. It also means that the spirit's natural power, without any use of its abilities is much less than the Soul Reaper's uncontrolled reiatsu. The amount varies from Soul Reaper to Soul Reaper, but if you are inquiring about Zaraki's case I'd say he has the potential for captaincy, if he attempted it."

"Then why doesn't he?" I had asked.

"He probably doesn't realize he can." Kurotsuchi-taicho had stated. "That Zaraki is a rather barbaric individual with no other care than to be told where to cut and for how long."

_**Is this a potential job for Lelouch the mediator? **_Eien Tamashi had teased.

_Oh very funny. _I had responded. _I don't think I necessarily think it's necessary for my interference on this one. Not to mention what would be the point? Eleventh Division isn't a major concern of mine._

_**You're wiser than I gave you credit for.**_

I mentally sighed. Eien Tamashi left me alone after that.

Currently I was having lunch with Rangiku and Aloman-senpai, the latter of which had transferred to division 11 and was standing at 3rd seat.

"So what's Zaraki like?" Rangiku asked.

"He's not a bad guy at all." Aloman-senpai. "I'm more worried about the current 6th seat Madarame Ikkaku."

"The bald guy?" I asked. I made it a habit to memorize information about seated officers of every division my own rank and above ever since I became 9th seat. "Sure the man is just as battle mad as the rest of your squad, but how is he a threat?"

"Eleventh Division has broken into two factions. One faction is loyal to Kiganjo-taicho and likes how the division is being run, while others are in support of the new Kenpachi, Zaraki Kenpachi. Many believe that if he defeats Kiganjo-taicho that the Eleventh Division will fall into the stronger fighter holds the higher rank. Eleventh Division holds responsibility as much as the other squads." Aloman-senpai stated.

"And Madarame Ikkaku…" I tried to lead Aloman-senpai into continuing to speak.

"I hate to admit it, but he's good, really good. If the whole division breaks out to where rank is determined by battle, I'm afraid I could lose my rank. I worked for too long to reach 3rd seat, and by the current captain's honor I'm damn well going to keep it!" Aloman-senpai declared.

"All this going on and Zaraki doesn't realize he can become captain by battle in front of two hundred members?" Rangiku asked.

"Oh he knows, he already challenged Kiganjo-taicho three times, but just as seated officers are allowed to make the decision to fight the current captain, so too does the current captain have the right to decline the challenge." Aloman-senpai stated.

"Did Kiganjo-taicho say why he wouldn't accept Zaraki's challenge?" I asked.

"He says he believes Zaraki is in way over his head. Zaraki always returns that with 'how will you know unless you fight me?' but the captain tells him that that's the kind of attitude he cannot be comfortable leaving leadership in the hands of. Of course, many squad members think he's scared of losing or that he's just lazy." Aloman-senpai stated.

"What do you think though?" I asked Aloman-senpai.

She hung her head again and then turned her head to the side looking in the direction of her division, "As much as I hate to admit it, I think Zaraki would win. He's a monster in battle. Lelouch if you felt this man's reiatsu you would know. I know you haven't met him since you're a 9th seat and Kiganjo-taicho hasn't even bothered to give Zaraki a seated rank, but Zaraki is a monster. I used my authority to send him out on a mission to clear out a bunch of thugs from a 50th West Rukongai bar. I went along to mediate. His little pink haired friend, Kusajishi Yachiru, came with us. I thought he was going to storm in and kill everything in sight, but he was careful to pick out just the proper targets and he did so effortlessly. Those idiots didn't even have time to look around and see what hit them before Zaraki took them out, and with his bare hands. One of the men slashed Zaraki right at the back with a knife." Aloman-senpai took her wrist and did a popping sound with her mouth as she bent her wrist back.

"Whoa! You mean…" Rangiku was astounded.

"Yes," Aloman-senpai responded, "The attackers hand went flying off his wrist. The difference in power was that great."

Before I could say anything in response a tall Soul Reaper with a tan complexion, dark black hair and sunglasses ran up to our table. I recognized him as one of the few 8th seats of Division 11: Raisuke Denryu "Shisato!" he called to her. "The inevitable has occurred."

"Wait seriously?" Aloman-senpai was alarmed.

"Yes, you need to come to the battlegrounds with me right away. The captain wants all seated officers on the scene." Raisuke-senpai stated.

"Oh wonderful," Aloman-senpai threw down her napkin, "Sorry guys I gotta go. It sounds like the showdown's about to start."

"Can we come?" Rangiku asked.

"I may not be of Eleventh Division and my attendance may not matter, but I'd like to see history in the making." I stated. _Even if I don't say that I know Rangiku's going to drag me along anyway._

"All right let's go then." Aloman-senpai said and together the three of us, plus Raisuke-senpai headed for Division Eleven.

"So what's with the informal greeting Shisato?" Rangiku knew that only close personal friends of Aloman-senpai, like herself, referred to the woman so informally.

"It's not what you think," Raisuke-senpai said straight out, "Our division doesn't feel the need to use honorifics to refer to comrades in arms. All, but Zaraki it seems. Ungrateful Bastard." He muttered that last part.

"So both of you are on Kiganjo-taicho's side?" I asked.

"Zaraki's a complete and utter barbarian. Having him as a captain would completely upset the harmony and pride Division Eleven shows. With him in charge Division Eleven will become known as the division of psychopathic dogs of war only kept in line by those with good heads on their shoulders…and Unohana-taicho." Aloman-senpai stated.

_Just had to mention her didn't you? _I shuddered.

We eventually made it to the battlegrounds where Kiganjo-taicho and Zaraki-taicho stood on either side of battlefield. Since there wasn't a Vice-Captain in the Eleventh Division, Aloman-senpai had to act as referee for the match. She had to do some routine checks to make sure everything was in order.

"Any idea why Kiganjo-taicho finally conceded to face Zaraki?" Rangiku asked Raisuke-senpai.

"Something tells me we'll find out right as the match starts…or get a vague understanding of it." Raisuke-senpai replied.

_I was thinking the same thing, _I thought to myself.

I got my first look at Zaraki Kenpachi. He was a tall man, about half a foot under Kiganjo-taicho. He had a light complexion and black hair that was spiked in the back going down the full length of his neck. I could feel the sheer will to inflict bodily harm radiating from the man.

Kiganjo-taicho pulled out his large Zweihänder and slammed it into the ground, cracking the tile. The sword was about as large as Kiganjo-taicho himself. There was no traditional guard to speak of and the hilt and handle were black. The hilt took the shape of a ring like the end of a Kunai. "Zaraki, I've put up with a lot of your wild antics over the last two years. You've tried my patience again and again. I've turned a blind eye to roughing up junior officers, blatant challenges of senior members, and I've even allowed you to make a few jokes at my family's expense, but to allow your little friend to urinate on the statue of the first Kenpachi because the both of you were hopelessly lost in the Seireitei is an offense I will not allow to go unpunished. You want to duel me so badly, consider it done."

"Told ya," Raisuke-senpai said to Rangiku.

"To be perfectly honest I didn't think you'd be this pissed off," Zaraki responded, "but I'm sort of glad you are. I'm going to win this fight and when I do I'll be captain of this division whether you like it or not."

"You arrogant worm!" Kiganjo flexed up his muscles. "I will show you your place! Bankai!" Kiganjo-taicho gripped the ring on the end of his sword until he crushed it with his bare hands. Pure energy flowed out around him as armored, spiked knuckles that then formed into fingerless armored gauntlets that ran up his arms to his shoulders. Large, pointy spikes ran all around the gauntlets. He picked up his sword with both hands and drove it into the ground. The sword, blade and all became the consistency of black steel and a red horsehair tassel attached itself around a new ring formed on Kiganjo-taicho's large sword. Two yellow lines ran down the length of the blade. Kiganjo-taicho picked up the sword with one hand and whirled it around. Several of us in the audience had to duck as waves of spiritual power came flooding out from the 11th Division captain. Kiganjo-taicho then stuck his sword back in the ground. "Chikyu Bunkatsu Resura!" **(Earth Dividing Bone Crusher)**

"Bankai already?" Raisuke-senpai was in awe. "We can hardly get the captain to much of anything let alone fight. He must really be pissed."

Zaraki looked at Kiganjo-taicho and smiled as he put a hand to his cheek. "You done?" he asked Kiganjo-taicho.

"Yes." Kiganjo-taicho bore down on Zaraki.

"Good." Zaraki then ran at Kiganjo-taicho with a loud battle cry, one hand on his Zanpakuto with no form to speak of. Kiganjo-taicho ran at Zaraki-taicho, carrying a high stance, both hands on his blade, yelling a battle cry of his own.

What happened in that moment would become engraved in all our minds forever. Kiganjo-taicho swung down with overbearing force along Zaraki's sword arm before Zaraki even reached him. His Bankai's blade snapped off at the midsection upon collision with Zaraki's shoulder. Zaraki continued to charge and, with one hand, brought his sword down upon Kiganjo-taicho's shoulder and dragged the blow down Kiganjo-taicho's torso and slashed straight through to the top of the man's leg. I never saw so much blood pour out of a single person at one time. Kiganjo-taicho's Bankai disengaged and blood poured from his mouth. Zaraki had slashed through the man's heart, right lung, and several other important organs. Kiganjo-taicho's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell forward into the stadium, cracking his forehead.

_A single strike! _Zaraki was indeed a monster. To take out a captain using his Bankai in a single strike like that was just…there are no words in my vocabulary to express what I was feeling right now. _I am so glad this man is on the right side._

_**For Real, **_Eien Tamashi replied.

Aloman-senpai, despite knowing that it wouldn't do any good, counted to twenty; it was the trial by combat regulation. However, I think many of Kiganjo-taicho's supporters were just in awe of what had occurred, hoping that with each count that Kiganjo-taicho would make a miraculous recovery and fight back.

_Even the magnificent Zero couldn't pull a miracle out of this one. _I grinned as I watched. I don't know why, but for some reason I was smiling, almost pleased by the fact that Zaraki had won so effortlessly. I didn't rightfully understand it myself.

"Twenty!" Aloman-senpai shouted. "That is it, Kiganjo-taicho has lost. From here on out, Zaraki Kenpachi is now captain of the Eleventh division!"

"No!" a man with short, raven black hair leapt up onto the stage. I recognized him. He was Ichinose Maki, 8th seat of 11th Division.

"Ichinose, calm down, there is nothing more we can do." I heard Tosen-taicho's voice. A section of the audience parted so that he could step forward.

_I didn't realize Tosen-taicho was here._

"No! I will not accept this man as our captain!" Ichinose refuted.

"Ichinose, Kiganjo-taicho lost. Rules are rules." Aloman-senpai stated.

"Tosen-taicho, do something!" Ichinose seemed to be having a meltdown.

"The battle is over. There is nothing I can do."

Ichinose flew into a rage and attempted to attack Zaraki. Although it wasn't necessary, given how strong he was, and it technically wasn't against the law since Zaraki hadn't been inducted yet, I stopped Ichinose by blocking his blade with my own.

"Lamperouge Lelouch! Move! This is outside your jurisdiction and I am your superior in rank." Ichinose barked. I never really was fond of Ichinose. He held some of the same ideals did: that those with power should use their power to help others, but he was more concerned with those who reveled in their own power rather than abusing it. Also the type of power he cared about only referred to physical power, not political. He and I never saw eye to eye. We were teachers for last year's 4th year advanced academy students, Ichinose taught Kendo. I taught Kido, as usual.

I could never convince Ichinose that those who abuse their power were the more dangerous ones, but he was naively convinced that such people did not exist. He was so much like a close-minded Suzaku that it sickened me. Sure, Zaraki might not have given the greatest first impression, but first impressions aren't everything. Kallen sure learned that lesson well about me, I'm sure.

"The fight is over," I told him, "There's no reason to take your anger out on your new captain. You'll just wind up hurting yourself. I'm in your way to protect you, not him."

"I don't care! Move!" Ichinose shouted.

"Ichinose, I'm afraid I must agree with Lamperouge. I do agree with his actions. While we may not like it, the man you just tried to attack is to be the next Eleventh Division captain." Tosen-taicho spoke.

"Are you that pissed off that I killed my spiritual predecessor?" Zaraki asked Ichinose.

"Of course I am!" Ichinose declared furiously. "A demon like you cannot become a captain! A demon like you deserves to be sent back to the very hell you came from!"

"You're name's Lelouch right?" Zaraki asked me.

"Yes sir." I stated.

"You got a bone to pick with my division's 8th seat?" Zaraki asked me.

"I don't really a bone to pick per say," I said turning towards the future captain, "it's more like we're at odds on a minor disagreement."

"And you," he addressed Ichinose, "You got a bone to pick with me right?" Ichinose just scowled. Zaraki looked at Tosen-taicho. "I know I'm not a captain yet, but how's about I show some captainly actions right now?"

Tosen-taicho snorted. "I wouldn't exactly call any actions you could do captain-like, but since your promotion is inevitable as things stand, seeing a dispute between one of your officers and an officer of another division settled by your words and deeds would be something of note at your induction."

Zaraki grinned. "Then here's how it's gonna go down. Ichinose right?" Zaraki addressed the 8th seat. "If you want to take me on then you gotta get past the person standing in your way first."

"Lamperouge Lelouch is a ninth seat and not even of our squad, he has no cause to stand in my way." Ichinose barked.

_Actually I do. I make a good impression with the future captain of the Eleventh Division and I get respect from the whole squad. _Everything was laid out in my head. Zaraki would have Ichinose and I fight each other. Upon my victory, which I was sure would happen given Ichinose's emotional state, Zaraki would mention my actions to Kuchiki-taicho and since many believed in his ushering of the strong of skill having placement above those weaker than them, I was assured a 7th or 8th seat position.

I had no problem defeating Ichinose and possibly stepping over his corpse to reach my goal. Ichinose, if I left him alive or alone, having come this far, would just wind up getting in my way and potentially become an ally of Aizen just to screw with me or reveal my identity as Zero to the Head Captain. The last laugh would be on him of course if he assisted Aizen, but I couldn't take the risk of the latter happening.

_**He's an 8**__**th**__** seat though and an expert in Kendo, Shunpo and Kido. You are merely a Kido Master and a Shunpo Expert, but are merely a practitioner of Kendo. Are you certain you can win given that Ichinose Maki is a superior in rank? **_Eien Tamashi asked me.

_Ichinose is blinded by rage, _I responded, _he'll be easy to verbally manipulate into losing his focus. However, so long as you continue to support me I won't fall so easily._

_**Spoken like a true partner. **_I could almost see Eien Tamashi's facial expression in my mind as she prepared for battle as I did. _**Let's do this.**_

"So here's what we're gonna do," Zaraki stated, "If you defeat Lelouch here, I'll let you take me on."

"Lamperouge Lelouch is a 9th seat. I will not be defeated by an inferior in rank."

"Hey blondie!" Zaraki shouted at Aloman-senpai. "Stay where you are and continue to referee. I'm gonna get me a good seat." Kenpachi leapt from the battle arena to a nearby rooftop and sat down on it. His friend, Kusajishi Yachiru, sat by him. "You can do it Lulu!" she called out to me.

_How does she know my nickname? _I wondered.

_**Maybe she just thought of it. **_Eien Tamashi chuckled. _**I mean Lulu is really the only good nickname to come up with for you. **_I decided not to comment, it wasn't important. Still…

"It must suck to know that your own division member is rooting against you." I taunted. Ichinose looked at me with anger. Both of us then about face, put away our swords and walked to opposite ends of the arena.

"This duel is an official, captain approved battle, between Ichinose Maki, eighth seat of eleventh division and Lamperouge Lelouch, ninth seat of sixth division. The winner is determined when one Soul Reaper stays down for a count of twenty or gives up. This…" Aloman-senpai paused and called over to Zaraki. "What are the rules on killing?" she asked.

"Peh? Why do we need rules? This is a fight isn't it? I say anything goes."

"Ah…well you heard the soon to be captain, anything goes! There is no time limit and the combatants are thereby determined to come to their own terms of victory. On my mark…begin!"

"Rally and motivate, Eien Tamashi!" I called out my Zanpakuto immediately. I read the profiles of every high ranking officer I meet. Ichinose was no different. The man loved to gauge his enemies and didn't go all out. He also loved to analyze his opponent's techniques, often figuring out how they worked. I couldn't afford to do the same. Ichinose had me beaten hands down. This wasn't like fighting a hollow, making a daring escape or taking down a corrupted officer and it wasn't like riding in a Knightmare either. I had to make damn well sure that I had the capabilities as a soldier. It was true that I had gone several rounds with Susanna, but I taught her some of her tricks. Also a few taps and bruises were nothing compared to sword wounds, learned that one from Hoshima.

Ichinose came flying at me with a controlled, two handed, angled sword swing. I blocked with my force shield and then projected it to knock him off balance before using my cape to vanish. I got right behind him and put my hand at his back. "Hado 33: Sokatsui!" I got him right in the back, but Ichinose swung without even flinching from the damage. I leapt back, but my reflexes were beneath his and he nicked my Shihakusho in the lapel. _I'm not going to take it easy on him._ I outstretched my palm and gathered energy. _Not in the slightest. _I fired off a powerful dark fireball at Ichinose. He dodged to the side via Shunpo, my attack caused the crowd to need to disperse. There was an unspoken rule about Kido in the Eleventh Division: No Kido, which meant the crowd probably wasn't going to expect fireworks heading out into the audience. Thankfully, I'm not part of Eleventh Division and Zaraki did say anything goes, so that rule does not apply to me.

Ichinose disappeared and attempted to attack my flank. I blocked with my shield he managed to chip into it this time. _His attacks are getting stronger. _I had improved since I first learned the technique so with my other hand I fired off a quick dark fireball into Ichinose's face. I pivoted on my right foot and took a three sixty degree turn, while widening the distance between us as I did. "Bakudo 63: Sajo Sabaku!" While Ichinose was bound I followed up my combo. "Hado 11: Tsuzuri Raiden!" I shocked Ichinose to his very core. He hit the dirt, coughing. "Had enough punishment?" I taunted.

With what limited movements Ichinose had in his wrists he used his sword to cut through my Sajo Sabaku and stood up, but he didn't charge. "Lamperouge Lelouch."

_Ah so this is when I find out what he's learned._ I smirked to myself.

"You fight primarily using Kido and energy attacks so you keep your distance on your enemy. That vest that you sport so proudly is definitely well earned. However, your only means of defense are those two shields you project from your hands. On offense you have no means of fighting within close range, otherwise you would not have widened the distance between us earlier when you cast your Bakudo." Ichinose prattled off.

"How very astute that you've figured out my fighting style, but knowing is only half the battle." I flung my arm out in front of me. "Unless you plan to release your sword you won't stand a chance against me, and I think you know that."

"You'd do well not to underestimate me Lamperouge Lelouch, or the power of my Zanpakuto." Ichinose held his sword down at an angle, pointing it towards the ground. "Flash and Burst, Nijigasumi!" As he spoke the release command Ichinose titled his arms, as he held the blade, as he swung them towards his 12 o' clock, as if his arms were clock hands. There was a blinding flash of light. I couldn't see a thing. I shut my eyes immediately.

_Fool! Even without my eyesight I can see just fine. _I saw Ichinose's spiritual pressure heading towards me at my six. I pivoted, eyes still closed, "Hado 33: Sokatsui!" His reiatsu retreated. I couldn't see the damage. I didn't have to. "Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro!" His reiatsu froze. _Here goes. _"Oh violent torrents, ye gods of grace and nature, hear my voice. Inscribe your breath upon the sphere of the night and place it in the palm of my hand. Trees of midnight bend in the star kissed wind! Hado number 82: Midori Tsuki Taiho!" **(Green Moon Cannon)** I thrust my arm out straight and grabbed my wrist and slid my hand down my arm as if pulling the reload pump on a shotgun. A giant fireball, about five times the size of a Shakkaho attack went barreling towards Ichinose. Given the distance, contact would be imminent in five seconds. I counted to five and a half to erase margin of human error before opening my eyes. Although burned and bleeding in the chest, Ichinose came charging at me. _Damn these determinative types! _I used my Zanpakuto's power to disappear only to get Ichinose coming at me from my right side. I blocked with my shield only to feel a surge from my left side. I disappeared instantly and reappeared on the other side of the stage. _What just happened? Wait a minute. _I disappeared as Ichinose came at me again. _His specialty is light. It's a stretch, but I get the feeling he can create visual illusions to confuse his opponent and turn himself invisible. It's like having a permanent Bakudo 26 cast on you. _I closed my eyes and teleported again, this time to center stage. _However, unlike Hoshima's smoke clones, an optical illusion can't hold reiatsu._ I waited until Ichinose made his move I saw him coming and prepared to take aim with my fireball, charging it. What I was seeing showed that Ichinose was coming at me head on, a foolish move given my Zanpakuto's power. However, as he drew near I closed my eyes and saw with my sixth sense that I was being deceived. I picked up Ichinose coming right at me from behind. I pivoted immediately and shot him at point blank, knocking him out of the ring. Everyone stood and waited to see what would happen.

Ichinose got up, the burns in his chest really looked like they hurt a lot. His breathing was hardened. "Do you…think I'm going to give up just because…I'm outside the ring?"

"Of course not, there's no rule in place that says the match ends if you fall out of the arena. Anything goes, remember?" I asked.

"Tch, I must admit you're better than I expected, but if you think that you have the advantage in ranged attacks your wrong. Shine Brightly, Nijigasumi!" Ichinose's blade turned into sword of pure light and energy. He leapt back into the arena and attacked me. I used my cape's disappearing trick to escape. When I reappeared though, I found three projectile beams of light heading towards me. I didn't have time to put up a proper defense and got hit by each one. The first two hit my shoulders and the last one hit my chest. I bled from my wounds. Ichinose came at me. It hurt too much to wrap myself in my cloak so I used Shunpo to dodge, but he got on me way too quckily.

_Damn…at this rate…_I blocked a strike with my shield, which nearly shattered upon impact, _I don't think I'll make it…wait! Of course! _Fighting through the pain I escaped from Ichinose and reappeared. "Say Ichinose, did you know the captain you're so fond of beat his predecessor after he got wasted by Unohana-taicho? Do you think someone like that is actually a fighting master?" I taunted.

"Don't you dare you talk about Kiganjo-taicho like that!" Ichinose charged at me. I fought through the pain again and disappeared.

"Come now, Zaraki will be a great captain, you'll get to fight day in and day out just like the meat head you are." I chuckled.

"Squad Eleven is about more than just fighting well!" He went after me again. I teleported in order to escape.

_One more and his rage will have consumed him enough to make this excruciatingly painful. _"How does it feel to have your butt being handed to you by a lower rank? Sure you put a few scratches on me, but I've had worse. Just ask Hoshima. Oh wait, you can't he's dead. I'm the one who finished him off aren't I?"

"Damn you Lamperouge!" Ichinose roared as he came at me.

_Bingo!_ I outstretched my hand and turned my wrist so that my palm faced the sky. _Kokoro Hasai. _

I snapped my fingers. Ichinose dropped to the ground and clutched his head roaring out in pain. "Agh! My head!"

"Hurts doesn't it?" I asked as I outstretched my palm, glowing with reiatsu, towards Ichinose. "Kokoro Hasai is my Zanpakuto's most devastating ability. It damages the mind through a psionic wave too fast to stop and too strong to repel, especially if your mind has already been weakened."

Ichinose looked at me like a frightened child, realizing the reasoning behind my taunts.

"Oh so you figured it out?" I asked and turned up the force of my attack. Ichinose grabbed his head and cried out in pain. "Right now you and I are linked by a telepathic bond. I can put pressure on your mind, potentially crushing it into tiny pieces. Your resistance is futile. It is impossible to escape my grasp." I watched Ichinose lying at my feet like a dog and took some satanic pleasure at it. He crawled towards me. "Look at you crawling on the ground like a dog. As long as you're down there bark while you're at it."

_**You know people can see and are listening to you. **_Eien Tamashi reminded me.

_And that's a problem why exactly? What's wrong with them knowing that I don't show remorse to my enemies? _I asked.

_**Your behavior is borderline on sadism. You might want to cool it a bit. **_Eien Tamashi told me.

Ichinose suddenly grabbed my ankle. "Fuck you Lamperouge." He said through the excruciating pain. I kicked him in wrist to get him to let go of my ankle.

"Hado 1: Sho." I shoved him along the ground. I released my hold on Ichinose. I had done enough damage. His mind wouldn't crack. I could tell. My finisher would have to be a more tangible attack. But first, some gloating was in order. I needed to gloat, my ego demanded it.

_**Your ego needs to be kept in check.**_

_Quiet!_ "Look at you on the ground Ichinose. You bragged how much better you were than me. You said that a ninth seat had no reason getting in your way, but it seems that this ninth seat just ruthlessly kicked your ass." I touched one of my wounds and rubbed the blood in between my fingers. "Sure, I'm bleeding, you managed to get me, but it's a small price to pay for winning a fight against a superior officer. I didn't think I'd come out of this unscathed. However, since anything goes, perhaps I'll send you to join your captain that you were so fond of. You two can rejoin each other in the next life." I held my palm up towards the sky. _Now…let's see if I can get this right. _I watched Ichinose as I chanted, just in case he did anything. "Seeping crest of turbidity." Ichinose remained still. "Arrogant vessel of lunacy." I saw Ichinose twitch and move, I continued. "Boil forth and deny." I watched Ichinose go for his sword, but he was still shaky, I had time. "Grow numb and flicker."

"Saigyoku Nijigasumi!" Ichinose shouted. Sparkling lights began to appear.

"Disrupt sleep!" _What's this? An attempt at a reenactment of a famous scene from a bad novel series? _I asked myself. "Crawling queen of—" all of a sudden my voice left me. I was suddenly being crushed by Ichinose's spiritual pressure. I had been stopped mid incantation, but I couldn't move, but the raw reiatsu I had stored up went haywire. _What the hell is going on? _A sphere of light engulfed me. Everything went white, I couldn't see anything, but I could hear Ichinose's voice.

"This…is my most powerful technique…Saigyoku Nijigasumi. It…will…destroy you…I did not think…I'd have to resort to this. You…take pride in watching your opponent suffer…I…was waiting for you…to engage in a long winded incantation…so that I could use it."

_Impossible, I'm the chessmaster here! Me! There's no way he could've played me like that! Impossible!_

"Farewell, Lamperouge Lelouch."

The last thing I heard was my own scream before I whited out. When I opened my eyes I could see nothing but light. My body felt weightless. I couldn't move. My vision was hazy, but…I could feel as if someone was holding me. Red hair draped down into my sight. _**Fear not my master…I will protect you.**_

_Eien...Tamashi?_

When I came to I was facedown on the ground. My body was in immense pain, but I could feel Eien Tamashi's cape still wafted over me, but it felt…heavier somehow, as if she herself was at my back rather than just a cape. _**I will help you my master, get up and finish this. **_

_What do you want me to do? _I asked.

_**Place your body in my hands. I will protect it. I am your partner after all. Trust me.**_

_Yes…I trust you._ I was still seeing through my eyes, I had little to no control over my motor skills. It was as if Eien Tamashi was controlling my limbs. However, I could still move my own mouth. I could feel reiatsu radiating from me.

"No…it's not possible." Ichinose was quaking in fear.

"Oh, but it is." I stated. "It seems that Zanpakuto really live up to their name and my Zanpakuto certainly lives up to hers. That was quite a flashy light show. It'd be a great trick to entertain kids at parties." I taunted. _I'd laugh, but it hurts. _"Watch what happens when one truly understands the power of their Zanpakuto!" I looked deep into Ichinose's pupils. I could see the fear in his eyes as Eien Tamashi's intangible form rose from out of my cape. _I sure hope you know what you're doing._ "Ichinose! This is the end!" My arms moved on their own as if they were conjuring a concoction like one of Hecate's three henchwomen. "Everyone in the audience, you may want to back away!" I voiced. "I don't exactly know what's about to happen, but it's guaranteed to startle and amaze you!" Eien Tamashi controlled my arms as she moved them as if I was just chucking something heavy with both hands. The area on stage began to darken as a thick fog began to cover the area. Ichinose faded from sight as he disappeared into the thick black black and brownish-yellow fog.

_**I am protecting you from your own technique, but when I eventually teach it to you, be sure not to get caught in it. Just for future reference. **_Eien Tamashi told me.

_You mean this…_

_**Yes Lelouch, you have taken the first step towards learning your Bankai. It will take you a while to learn and even longer to master, but I believe you are ready. **_Eien Tamashi's presence left and I regain control of my body. It ached like no tomorrow, but Eien Tamashi was doing her best to allow me to hold myself erect. When the fog faded Ichinose was…well he wasn't about to get up any time soon with a total lack of muscle…or skin or tissue or ligaments. Aloman-senpai shrieked. Zaraki was laughing.

"Now that is a finishing move! Kido oriented or not, that is wicked!" I heard him cackle.

"Lam-pa-rouge! Lam-pa-rouge! Lam-pa-rouge!" The crowd was chanting my name.

Feeling the need to entertain the crowd, and gloat a bit, I went over and plucked Ichinose's skull off his vertebrae. I looked at it as I held it up high. "Alas poor Ichinose, I knew him well." Those that got the joke began laughing hysterically. I lightly lobbed Ichinose's skull out of my hand and then sealed my Zanpakuto. I then began to stagger. My vision began to haze. _Well I figured this would happen. _I thought as I continued to stagger. _Well, here's to some time spent comatose and several weeks off work._ I fell over onto the ground and passed out.

**End of Chapter 23**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Hooray for Kenpachi being in the fic now! And go Lelouch for actually getting a chance to fight! Yes I know Maki Ichinose is from a filler arc, but think of it this way: Lelouch just stopped that filler arc from happening to an extent since he just offed one of the important characters XD. Also, in other more important news, Lelouch takes his first step towards learning Bankai. That Fog o' Death that Eien Tamashi used is one of Lelouch's powers. It won't necessarily be that powerful, lord knows Ichinose was on his last legs when it was cast, but it'll make for great crowd control XD. Ok, ok, I'm done joking. Enjoy your omake. Again Blekmedelninjan wrote it. Oh and Suzaku is an 'acceptable target').**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7.36: A not so Covert Affair<strong>

Lelouch shifted uncomfortably. Akari-taicho had ordered him to find out just what was making a racket in between the walls of her office- a rat, or whatever it was- and there he was in this cramped space.  
>It was surprising how large a space it was in between the walls, though- no wonder there was a rat's nest right here. Just to dump some poison there, and bingo, no more rats...<p>

"Please, not so roughly, taicho!" It was Yuna, her voice mildly reproachful. "You always say you'll be gentle with me, and I always end up sore."

Lelouch froze. These walls were paper thin when it came to noise, at least when you were moving in between them, and... was he really hearing what he thought he was hearing?

"Come now, you know you enjoy it." It was Akari-taicho's voice this time, playful, a little assertive. He could practically see the predatory smile on her face. "Last time, you kept saying 'Oooh, don't stop!' Remember my little Yuna-chan?"

Lelouch could hear a slight moan coming from Yuna's lips, a low, groaning sound from a person enjoying herself thoroughly. Despite himself, Lelouch couldn't help but get a litle aroused. A small trickle of blood rolled down his nose.

"Mmm... taicho, you're so cruel to me…" he heard Yuna protest. "First you're rough, and now you're smooth? It's as if you're deliberately trying to torture your poor fukutaicho."

"Maybe I am." Akari's voice came, a slow purr. There was a slight pause, and Lelouch could hear some movement. "Maybe you'd like to suck on this as a reward for being a good girl?"

"Oh, that's my favorite!" Yuna exclaimed. There was a slight slurping sound. Lelouch brought his handkerchief to his nose to prevent the increasing stream of blood from staining his shihakusho. What to do? Listening in on Akari-taicho and Yuna doing... intimate things was horribly unethical, but on the other hand, revealing himself now would be even more awkward than back when he had caught Suzaku and Gino naked in bed, both claiming they were wrestling, which would have been convincing, if not for the bottle of lubricant and the pack of condoms on the nightstand. And it had been HIS bed, too.

"Yees, you like the cherry, don't you?" There was more loud slurping.

"You know I do, taicho!"

This was unbearable. He HAD to get out of here, somehow!

_Or just stay and listen in_, an imaginary little devil on his right shoulder argued. _It's not as if anybody would notice, and this shit is HOT. _

Confused, Lelouch waited for a small imaginary angel to appear on his left shoulder, arguing against this. To his surprise, no such thing happened.

_It's just you and me, pal_, the devil said, _and you might as well just sit this one out and enjoy the show. Have fun, for once! _

In his increasingly confused state, Lelouch didn't wait any longer- he just moved, trying to get out and away from delusions of little anti-moralic devils. They were so damn stereotype!

Unfortunately, he tripped, and a weakness in the wall gave. Desperate, he tried to gain his balance, but the wall gave in, and with it he fell right onto the floor of Akari-taicho's office.

"I'msosorryIdidn'tmeantopeek!" Lelouch shouted. Then he blinked, and took a look at the scene before him. Yuna was sitting on a chair, Akari behind her with her hands on her fukutaicho's shoulder, as people tend to do when they give out massages. In Yuna's mouth, a lollipop rested, distinctly bright red- cherry flavor, Lelouch recalled.

Blushing red, he scrambled to get to his feet.

"Lelouch?" Akari asked. "Did you get the rat's nest?"

"I, ah, I did." Lelouch said, slightly disappointed with the mundane scene before him. "I uh, I won't bother you anymore." Saluting, he walked out. He could have sworn the two had something going on...

"I was wondering when he would finish up." Akari said.

"He's a good boy." Yuna said. "A bit awkward, though."

"Indeed." Akari closed the door, walked back to her position and started tracing Yuna's neck with small kisses as she slipped a hand down the front of her lover's shihakusho, gently cupping one of her breasts, teasing her nipple. "Now, why don't we get down to business..."

It was a good fortune that the walls were soundproof in Akari's room.

**Chapter 7.36 End**


	24. Lelouch's True Nightmare

**(A/N: If it wasn't for the fact that I didn't have Spanish class today, cause it got cancelled, I wouldn't be finished with this so soon.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch's pov<strong>

I woke up to the sight of a wooden roof. I could hear birds chirping, but surprisingly no beeping sounds of machines showing my vitals. I also didn't see a single person around me, waiting for me to wake up. _How fitting, _I thought, _Of course no one would come to see me. I have…no real friends._

"Oh good, you're awake." The voice I heard shook me like the tremor before an earthquake. I looked over to my left. Sitting in a chair, in her usual Britannian straight jacket, was C.C.

"C.C?" I sat up, confused. I felt pain as I sat up. I could feel bandages wrapped around my chest, but there were no wounds along my shoulders.

"I must say," she said standing up and striding across the room. "Your body has quite the tenacity to live, despite your mind and heart seeking death so strongly."

_What?_

"It seems Suzaku couldn't completely go through with it. It's like with Mao, you should've asked your friend to kill you instead of just to run you through." C.C held her hands apart and put up her fingers to show about a decimeter's distance. "He missed your heart by this much."

_Wait…what's going on? Was…was all of that…just a dream? Have I just been in comatose for so long and I've actually been alive this whole time? No…no that's not possible…that's not even fair! What the hell gives?_

"I went to get some of your things. I have a change of clothes for you." C.C told me.

"What are you talking about? I should be dead. I've been dead for sixty-eight years. I've had dreams while I've been dead!" I shouted.

"Sounds like someone had quite the coma dream." C.C told me. "Unsurprising considering you've been unconscious for a little over two months."

"No!" I got up out of bed only for my wound to be aggravated.

"You'd better keep calm. You're going to aggravate your wound if you do. Suzaku may not have been accurate, but he was very thorough." C.C told me.

"Why did you preserve me? I was supposed to die!" I shouted.

"You and I have a contract to uphold." C.C told me. "You have yet to fulfill your end of the bargain. If you don't want your life I will merely take ownership of it."

"You are the most self-centered woman I have ever met." I said with cold, grimaced eyes.

"Perhaps I am at that." She said and then threw herself onto the bed back first.

_That all couldn't have been a dream. _"C.C, what do you know about Soul Reapers?" I asked.

"Soul Reapers? My you must've hit your head rather hard to come up with something like that." She said.

"Don't play games, you and I met once before over fifty years ago right? Before Britannia invaded Japan, before I was even born. Right? Right?"

C.C sat up and tilted her head up towards the roof. "Getting hysterical is just the same as getting mad. I know nothing of these Soul Reapers as you call them and I certainly don't recall meeting a duplicate of yourself so many years ago."

"I told you not to tell me when we met, but it's all right now because I've seen it…no…wait…if that really was a dream…then none of that ever really happened…did it?" _How could all of that just been some comatose dream? Yuna…Gin…Rangiku…Aizen…Urahara-san…Byakuya…Hisana…Kukaku…Akari-taicho…Susanna…Hirako-taicho…everyone…did I make them all up? _I paused in my thoughts. _It would definitely make for an interesting story if I did…but…for all of that to have been just a dream…just doesn't seem right._ I was so depressed I just sat down next to C.C.

"Lelouch, you accomplished your goal, to create a new world for all. Why is it that you don't wish to see the world you created flourish with your own eyes?" C.C asked me.

"Because I don't deserve to." I responded. "After all I've done, the blood on my hands…Zero Requiem was—"

C.C cut me off, "Was a last resort because you thought your reason for doing it all had vanished into thin air. Should you die while she lives? Is that fair to her? She knows what you did, she understands." She looked forward through the window on the opposite side of the house. "While all those people cheered at the death of Lelouch the Tyrant and the return of their hero, Zero, Nunnally wept her pretty little, newly reopened, eyes dry over your bleeding 'corpse'. She loved you Lelouch. Despite everything you did your sister still loved you."

"A monster like me doesn't deserve to be loved."

"You are a fool." C.C stood up and strode across the room to the window.

"Hey! I didn't even want to be alive right now I…" I started at the ground. "…I wish that I could go back to sleep, back to the dream."

"Were you having a nice dream Lelouch?" C.C asked.

"I was." I smiled.

"Was the dream better than reality?" she asked.

"I don't think this is reality." I said and stood up and walked to the window next to C.C. I looked out at the lush green prairie of fields of wildflowers where we were. I looked at C.C. "This is just a temptation, a test if you will. Isn't that right Eien Tamashi?"

"Who?" C.C asked.

_No transformation…then…does that mean I really…no…NO!_

"Lelouch." C.C put a hand on mine. "Just calm down."

_I don't want things to be like this. _I shut my eyes. _I want to go back…I don't care what's real or what's fake…I want to go back to the way things were. All of the people I met…all the things I've done…it can't all just be a dream created by my mind. _

"Reality might be hard to accept, but…is it really that bad?" C.C asked me. I opened my eyes to look at her. "There are tears in your eyes Lelouch, are you ok?"

"I…I don't know." I responded. "But…if I am alive…what will I do? Where will I go? I'd have to change my name. No one must ever know that I'm alive."

"You and I can go anywhere we want, but wherever we go. Let's go together." C.C said to me. She walked towards the door and opened it. "Are you coming Lelouch? The rest of our time together awaits."

"I…" I didn't know what to do. I never felt so confused. _What is reality? _I asked myself. _Which situation is real? Did I really dream up 68 years of memories in 68 days? How…why? _

"Lelouch…are you not coming?" C.C asked me. She outstretched her hand to me. "Come with me. I will never betray you. You know that. You and I are accomplices."

_What is it I want to do? I…I could just take C.C's hand and go with her…I…but I want to go back…to the Soul Society…I feel…I don't want to go on like this…so many things have happened…I don't want to write it off as just a dream. It can't be just a dream. _I shut my eyes and grit my teeth. _I…this has to be a test…I was just about to learn Bankai…things were looking up. Is that it? Was all of that just a dream and none of it really mattered…no…that can't be true. _I dropped do my knees in anguish. _Eien Tamashi…if this truly is a test…please…no more…I want to wake up. Please...I can't take this. _

"What does the world you are in have to offer?" I opened my eyes. There was no scenery and standing in C.C's place was Eien Tamashi.

_Oh thank Britannia. _I was extremely close to breaking down into tears.

"Are you that content with the way things are? Despite having suffered so much even after death you still wish to continue the path you are on. You are not content with the idea that all that has happened thus far to be a dream and to go on living?" Eien Tamashi asked me.

I found the strength to rise to my feet. "Of course I'm content. I put the past behind me. This is the only reality that matters. It's true, I wish I could've saved Yuna, I do wish I did not have to resort to Zero Requiem, but what's past is past. You know that I do not cling to it. Had I lived, I suppose I would have travelled with C.C across the world until my time came, but that is not the path fate has chosen for me. You are my partner now. That is the reality I accept. That is the reality I will shape the future for. That is the reality I live in!"

Everything went white I could hear ringing in my head and eventually I could feel pain, but…I could hear voices…beeping of a machine. _I'm back…I…I'm home._

I opened my eyes. I could see many Shihakushos, but my vision was blurry at first.

"I think he's waking up!"

_Hisana?_

My vision adjusted itself. Standing around my bedside were Susanna, Hisana, Byakuya-fukutaicho, Rangiku, Aloman-senpai, Naomi, Nemu, Vera, Keshiba-senpai, Isshin-taicho, Otmachi-fukutaicho, Lusca-taicho and even Kukaku.

"What are you all…doing here?" I asked.

"We've been really worried about you, you baka." Susanna was tearing up.

"You've been in a coma for a little over two months now." Byakuya-fukutaicho stated. "Some of us didn't think you would wake up."

_Two months? So there was…something to take away from all of that._ I looked at Isshin-taicho and Lusca-taicho. "Can you two really afford to take off work to check up on an old friend?"

"Actually amazing coincidence was that we're both here to get some seated officers out of physical therapy." Isshin-taicho responded. "Most of everyone here was already here checking up on you."

"Well I sort of talked Byakuya-sama into coming who helped me talk everyone else into checking up on you." Hisana stated. "Somehow I just got the feeling that you'd be waking up today."

"I told you there was nothing to worry about." Kukaku stated pulling out a cigarette and lighter. Isshin-taicho cleared his throat and pointed to the no smoking sign above the doorway. Kukaku lit up anyway.

"How can you just ignore that?" Isshin-taicho shouted at her only to get decked in the face.

"Ah pipe down it's not like Lelouch is gonna complain." Kukaku retorted.

I shifted down in my bed. "N-no…I'm fine…by all means." _She'd better be careful of Unohana-taicho though._

"Weren't worried Kukaku?" Rangiku asked, disbelievingly. "For someone who was assured that Lelouch would make a speedy recovery you certainly came here a lot."

"Quiet!" Kukaku shouted. "I'm telling you I wasn't worried."

"Are you really going to be alright Lelouch-dono?" Susanna sniffed.

"Yeah…I think I'm going to be okay." I told her.

"Really senpai?" Naomi asked. "Are you really…going to be okay?"

I nodded. "I've never felt better." I said. "A few weeks physical therapy and I'll be fit to work."

"Good to hear." Keshiba-senpai stated.

"Ah! Excuse me!" a voice I didn't recognize called out.

"Oh, Kotetsu-fukutaicho, good day." I heard Nemu say as she bowed to whatever person was behind Lusca-taicho.

_Kotetsu? Did the 4__th__ Division change Vice-Captains while I was out? _I wondered. Up stepped a tall, silver-haired woman through the crowd.

"Oh, Lamperouge-san you're awake." The tall woman stated.

"Yes." I nodded. "I believe this is the first time we've met Miss…"

"Isane, Kotetsu Isane." she replied. "I'm the new Vice-Captain of the Fourth Division since last month. Yamada-senpai, my predecessor, broke into a fit of insanity and was incarcerated."

"I always thought Yamada-fukutaicho had a good head on his shoulders. What happened?" I asked, hoping someone would answer.

"Apparently the guy just couldn't take it anymore." Otamachi-fukutaicho responded. "One day he just jumped out of the office window, tearing off his Shihakusho and ran out into the Seireitei wearing nothing but his loincloth. No one knows what caused it or why he did it, but he's been in a fragile state of mind. Central Forty Six determined him to be unfit to work."

"Mayuri-sama and I analyzed him." Nemu picked up the story. "We determined that the cause of his mania was the release of so much repressed stress. He would not be recovering anytime soon, so he was discharged and released back to his family."

"Yamada-senpai's younger brother, Hanataro, entered the academy just last year." Kotetsu-fukutaicho stated. "Taicho is hoping he'll follow in his brother's footsteps and join our squad."

"Sounds like a lot of interesting things happened while I was out." I said.

"You could say that again." Aloman-senpai sighed. "I got demoted. Madarame beat me and now I'm back to fourth seat." She sighed. "And to make things worse we have a little kid for a Vice-captain."

Rangiku rubbed her friend's back. "Oh it's going to be all right Shisato, don't let it get you down, these things happen."

"But I worked so hard to get to third seat." Aloman-senpai whined in anguish.

"Ah, I don't mean to be rude, but now that the patient has awoken I must do an evaluation. I'm afraid I must ask you all to vacate the room to allow me to work." Kotetsu-fukutaicho said timidly.

"Well then, I suppose we should go get that idiot Omaeda out of physical therapy, see if he's recovered." Otamachi-fukutaicho stated.

"Wait, I thought Omaeda Marenoshin was discharged and drained of spirit energy after he was let out of the maggot's nest for good behavior?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it's his son that Kendra and I are getting out of the medical bay. I cannot understand, for the life of me, why that guy decided upon joining our squad. His skill is seriously lacking, but the house practically begged Central Forty Six to force us to take him. I made him a fourteenth seat just get the family off our backs." Lusca-taicho seemed displeased with the next generation of the Omaedas.

"Bye senpai!" Naomi waved as she left.

"Well that paperwork isn't going to get itself done, let's go Rangiku, Vera." Isshin-taicho told her.

"See you later Lelouch." Rangiku bade goodbye to me.

Vera stared at me for a while. Before she left she opened her mouth and spoke to me. "Bye." She said and left.

"I suppose we should be leaving as well." Byakuya-fukutaicho spoke to Hisana and Susanna.

"Right, we'll see you later Lelouch." Hisana told me.

"Please get better soon." Susanna requested as she left.

"Well, I guess I'll get out of your way then. If you want to talk to someone later Lelouch, I'll be just outside the hall. I'm in no hurry to get back to my division. Bunch a meat heads. At least one good thing about Zaraki-taicho is that he's not very high on work ethic so not a lot of paper work has been heading our way recently. I think my subordinate, Ayasegawa Yumichika, is really the only one who really gives anything about paperwork." I watched Aloman-senpai walk out.

"The same goes for me." Kukaku said. "I'm not under Gotei jurisdiction so I can go where I please. I'll be out in the hall."

"Ah, no smoking in the medical wing!" Kotetsu-fukutaicho told Kukaku. Kukaku gave her a glare. "Ah, never mind."

"I will be returning to my duties now Lelouch-sama." Nemu bowed to me and left.

With everyone cleared out Kotetsu-fukutaicho took a deep breath before she spoke to me. "So, do you feel well enough to walk Lamperouge-san?" she asked me.

I nodded and swiveled my legs so that they hung out over the side of the bed. I stood up on my feet. "I should be fine, but I might need some support."

"Ah, yes." Kotetsu-fukutaicho stood next to me and guided me down the hall to an examination room. I sat on a cold table.

_I hate health exams. _I thought to myself.

"Ah, you…you need to take off your robes." Kotetsu-fukutaicho told me. I removed my robes, leaving myself in my hakama and saw the triple set of bandages wrapped around my shoulders and the center of my chest. Dried blood coated the bandages. I took a look at my body. I had certainly toned up since my time being alive. Sure I didn't have massive pectoral muscles or hardened abs, but I was in much better physical shape than when I first took my entrance exam to the Shino Academy.

"R-r-right…I-I-I'll…e-e-examine you." Kotetsu-fukutaicho sounded incredibly nervous. I turned to see her staggering towards me with a reddened face that matched Susanna's eyes. She put the stethoscope to my back. I sucked in a deep breath. That thing was cold. "D-deep breath." I took a deep breath. Kotetsu-fukutaicho had me repeat the process a few more times. "R-right…I-I'll…ch-change your bandages." My wounds had started to scab over for the most part. Healing Kido was really amazing. Wounds like the ones I had suffered would take years to heal, or perhaps regenerate improperly, but with Healing Kido such wounds were easily treated as if they were mere paper cuts.

While Kotetsu-fukutaicho changed my bandages, I decided to start up some small talk. "So what's it like working under the fabled Unohana-taicho."

"I like Unohana-taicho." Kotetsu-fukutaicho responded with a big smile on her face.

_Poor, naïve girl. _I thought to myself.

"She's very nice and always looking out for me. People say she's scary, but I've never had a problem with her." Kotetsu-fukutaicho responded.

_Maybe because you haven't done anything to upset her yet. _I thought to myself.

As Kotetsu-fukutaicho rewrapped my right shoulder bandage she said. "I was overseeing your treatment even before Yamada-senpai had his mania attack. I thought taicho was going to swap me out for my replacement, but she recited an old proverb saying how it's not a good idea to change horse's midstream."

"You sound relieved." I said.

"I…er…" Kotetsu-fukutaicho dropped the roll of bandages. "Ah, I'll get that." She bent down to pick it up. At the angle I was sitting I could see right down her robe.

_**Lelouch! **_Eien Tamashi scolded.

_What? There's no harm in looking. I used to take glances at Milly when she wasn't aware of it all the time…and Kallen, Shirley and C.C too._ Eien Tamashi sighed at my statement. I could practically see her rolling her eyes.

Kotetsu-fukutaicho stood up and began rerolling the bandages. She started muttering to herself. "Let's see...over and under and over and under." She repeated the mantra as she rolled up the bandage tape roll. She finally rolled it up and began dressing my shoulder again.

"So how long will I be out of commission for?" I asked.

"Well you won't need as many layers as you did when I first applied your bandages. Your shoulders will still be sore for the next month or so, but you should be fit enough to work if you rest for a week and keep the strenuous activity to a minimum." Kotetsu-fukutaicho told me.

"What qualifies as strenuous activity per say?" I asked.

"Well swinging your Zanpakuto around for one. Anything that would aggravate the ball and socket joints in your shoulders qualifies really." Kotetsu-fukutaicho responded.

_Which means I'll have to cool it on the Kido training, wonderful. _I thought to myself.

"I don't understand why so many officers are so eager to return to work." Kotetsu-fukutaicho responded. "I know Fourth Division gets a bad view, especially from the Eleventh Division, but we do our best to make sure our patients make speedy recoveries." Kotetsu-fukutaicho walked around the table to dress my other shoulder.

"Well I for one have important business I need to take care of." I told Kotetsu-fukutaicho. "I don't know about the others."

"Well, taicho doesn't like it when people overexert themselves when they should spend time resting. It would really be good if you spent the whole week here recovering rather than going back to your division, many officers do." Kotetsu-fukutaicho told me.

"Well, I've never gone against the advice of a medical professional before," I stated, "I'm not about to start."

"Ah…th-that's good I…" Kotetsu-fukutaicho dropped the bandage roll again. "Ah…oops…l-let me get that."

_What's with her? _I asked myself.

_**Clueless. **_Eien Tamashi hummed.

_Oh you have got to be kidding me? That again? How many women am I going to attract?_

Kotetsu-fukutaicho picked up the bandages again and re-rolled them. She finished dressing my shoulder and then went to work on the wound on my chest. She used a surgical scissor to cut the bandages rather than unravel them since my shoulder bandages overlapped onto them. I could see Kotetsu fukutaicho's flushed cheeks as she towered over me. However, that wasn't my biggest focus considering Kotetsu-fukutaicho's height put her chest at my eye level and rather than crouching she was doing her best to simply lean forward to dress my wounds. I had no idea if she was doing this on purpose or not.

"You've certainly ah…grown in well." I said as a compliment. Kotetsu-fukutaicho froze and dropped the bandages again. "Ah, I'll get that." I volunteered.

"Ah, no I'm the medical professional, I'll get it." She responded, but by that point I was already crouching down to get it. My purple eyes met her gray ones. Kotetsu-fukutaicho turned such a deep shade of red that it wouldn't be a very outlandish theory to be mistaken that she just invented a 257th color on the spectrum of visible light. She withdrew away from me and went over to the sink and began splashing cold water on her face. I spent that time rolling up the bandages. _If she's so attracted to me how did she dress me so well the first time? _I wondered.

_**It's easier to deal with one's crush when they're in comatose I would suspect. **_Eien Tamashi responded.

_Why? _I asked. Eien Tamashi made a noise indicated she didn't have a reason for suggesting what she did. I handed the bandages back to Kotetsu-fukutaicho after she dried her hands and face and then dressed my wounds.

"I…I think that…that will be all." Kotetsu-fukutaicho stammered. "You…you can put your robe back on." I redressed myself and then Kotetsu-fukutaicho led me back to my room. I lay back down on my bed and took a deep relaxing breath.

"So…what I just lay here all week?" I asked.

"Ah…you're allowed to walk around the grounds, but I would have to accompany you." I looked at her wondering if she was saying that professionally or if she just wanted to hang around me. "It's procedure." She said.

"Well, all right." I wasn't about to argue, wasn't worth it. Having Kotetsu-fukutaicho for a nurse was actually kind of enticing after I let the idea sink in.

"So do I get a bell or a pager or something in case I need anything?" I joked.

"Ah, yes…" Kotetsu-fukutaicho went and got something out of one of the cabinets on the other side of the room. She was holding a buzzer in her hand and fumbling with it. "I'm always unsure how to calibrate these things properly." She said solemnly.

"Let me take a look at it. I used to be part of the Twelfth Division." I requested.

"Ah sure." Kotetsu-fukutaicho handed it to me.

I opened the back of the device. "So, what do I set this to in order to ring your Soul Pager?" I asked.

"Ah my page code is seven-seven-three." Kotetsu-fukutaicho stated. I calibrated the settings to function as such before closing the back.

"Let's see if this works then." I said and hit the button. Kotetsu-fukutaicho's hakama began to vibrate. She pulled out her Soul Pager.

"Ah it works." She stated.

"Good, then there's nothing to worry about." I said and turned over to go to sleep.

"Ah wait you'll put pressure on your shoulder like that!" Kotetsu-fukutaicho turned me over back onto my back. She and I were inches from each other again. She turned red with embarrassment. She backed away like a skittish cat. "I…do…do you want me to get you some medicine to help you sleep?" she asked.

"No thank you, adjusting the angle of the bed and bringing me a new pillow would be very helpful though." I told her.

"R-right. I'll be right back with a pillow. Don't move and don't go anywhere." Kotetsu-fukutaicho left and came back with a new pillow and adjusted the angle of descent of the upper half of my bed until I admitted to being at maximum comfort.

"Isane." The voice I heard was one voice I knew I would hear from being here, but was hoping to avoid.

"Ah, taicho." Isane was beaming. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I heard Lamperouge-san had woken up."

I sat up. "Yes, Kotetsu-fukutaicho has been taking good care of me."

"I'm glad to hear that." Unohana smiled, but it was a pleasant smile. "She's been trying hard to adjust to her new position." Her smile turned into that infamous smile of hers. "I trust that you won't make things difficult for her yes?"

"N-no of course not Unohana-taicho." I said and pressed my back flat against the bed.

"That's good then. Carry on then Isane." Unohana-taicho told her.

"Hai, taicho." Kotetsu-fukutaicho responded. After Unohana-taicho was long gone Kotetsu-fukutaicho sat down on the stool in the room. She turned around to face me. "Lamperouge-san…I didn't want to say anything in front of taicho, but…you don't need to refer to me so formally." She smiled kindly at me, her cheeks were slightly flushed. "I…I'm your nurse…b-before I'm the fukutaicho. And I…I would…l-l-l-like to be friends." She stated.

I smiled at her. "Friends? But we've only just met."

"Ah, I know," she panicked, "B-but…I…I've been taking care of you all this time and I'll continue to do so throughout the week s-so…I…I just thought."

"It's okay," I responded. _Yes…it's perfectly fine…after all…everyone who showed up today. They are my friends…or what the Japanese would call Nakama. _I remembered the test that Eien Tamashi had given me. _Now I really understand…why I didn't want to give this life up…I have…friends…actual friends…who trust me._

_**Yes you do. **_Eien Tamashi told me.

"I'm glad." Kotetsu-fukutaicho responded, drawing me from my thoughts. "You seem like you would be a good friend.

_I feel warm and fuzzy inside. _I thought to myself. "So," I scratched the side of my head with my index finger, "Since you don't want me to call you Kotetsu-fukutaicho anymore what about Kotetsu-senpai?"

"Th-that feels even more formal." She responded.

"Isane-chan?" I asked with a smirk.

"Ah…th-that's…s-so informal…I…I…um…"

I laughed. "Sorry, Kotetsu-san works just fine for me if it does for you." I said.

"Ah…ok." Isane responded.

"I should probably get some rest." I stated and closed my eyes.

"Sleep well." Kotetsu-san told me. I grunted in acknowledgement and went to sleep.

**Chapter 24 End**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I want to know how many of you I psyched out with that bit in the beginning. I drew inspiration from that scene from an old Garfield the Cat comic written in October of 1989. If you want to know more about that, you need only ask. And the next person to add themselves to Lelouch's harem is Isane. And also Lelouch realizes that he has friends who will stand by him; friends who trust him. How trusting are they? Only time will tell. Well, this chapter is done. I'm going to go lie down. Maybe I'll give you guys a double feature if I think of some more stuff. See you later).**


	25. Lelouch Takes a Seat on the Sideline

**(A/N: I'm gonna try something a little different with this chapter than the last 24. Please, please, PLEASE look at the pov declaration down below before reading so you're not lost)**

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Sayuri Hisana had always been a dutiful and loyal Soul Reaper. She constantly walked with her held high and never took crap from anyone she didn't have to. A certain, yet to be born, orange haired Soul Reaper would find Hisana's sister to be very similar.

_Rukia. _Hisana sighed. Hisana's greatest, perhaps her only regret, was abandoning Rukia out in Inzuri. She had ventured out into that district so many times over the last 50 years, but strangely never found Rukia once. In the last ten years she heard sightings from friends she had made in the slums as a result of her frequent visits. Rukia had gotten in with a little misfit gang from the sound of it and was fighting for her survival. However, Hisana wanted to take Rukia away from that need to survive. She'd drag her sister to the Seireitei kicking and screaming if she had to.

Hisana never went to Inzuri in her Shihakusho, at least the times when she wasn't in Aizen's division, no time to change. She would always change into royal purple garments, clean versions of the rags she had worn when she used to live in Inzuri. She always frizzed her hair to make her stand out less amongst the foul smelling and poorly dressed members of the Rukongai.

As the fifth seat made her way to Inzuri, she couldn't help but feel as if she was being followed. She couldn't sense any reiatsu close behind her, but she couldn't help the nagging feeling tugging at the corner of her mind that someone was tailing her.

_**Something wrong Hisana? **_Her Zanpakuto asked her.

_It's nothing. _Hisana lied and used Shunpo to decrease her travel time to Inzuri. She ducked into the closest saloon and sat down at the bar. She cleared her throat to get the bartender's attention.

He turned around. "Hisana, how are you? What can I get you?" The bartender, a short, bald man with a wide girth and a large chin, had been Hisana's prime source of information for as long as the black haired Soul Reaper could remember.

"Just the usual." Hisana responded as she put 15 kan on the table.

As the bartender poured her drink he said. "Sorry to say I got nothing new to tell you since the last time you were here."

Hisana sighed in disappointment and just decided to sit and have her drink. She had come all the way out here so she might as well have her drink and go.

As she was drinking her beverage a drinking glass, full of sake, sailed towards her. Without turning around, Hisana swatted it away and it shattered on the wall nearby. She was used to things like this in the Inzuri bars. As she took another sip of her Black Russian a burly, dark-skinned man, with full mustache and beard, sat next to her. Hisana expected the usual crummy pick up line, but this experience was different.

"Hey, I couldn't help but notice how much of a resemblance you have to this other gal I saw wandering the streets the other day." The man said to her.

Hisana nearly choked and began to cough. "You've," she coughed again, "You saw my sister?"

"Oh, so there's the resemblance. You looking for her?" the man asked her.

"For the last fifty years. Where did you see her?" Hisana asked.

"Just how much is that information worth to you?" the man asked her with a toothy grin. His teeth were all yellow from lack of proper brushing.

"I'll pay anything you want." Hisana stated.

"I was thinking of something other than money." The man ran a hand up Hisana's upper leg.

"No way." She swatted the man's hand away. "No information is worth that."

"Oh, but your sister hasn't seen you in fifty years, surely you'd do anything to find her." The man goaded.

"No means no, now get lost. Surely five hundred kan is much more valuable than an evening with me." Hisana stated.

"Nope sorry." The man answered.

"A pity." Hisana got up and began to get up, but the man put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey don't be like that sweetheart. We've only just met." The man told her.

"Get your hands off me!" Hisana exclaimed pushing the man's hand off her shoulder. "And don't call me sweetheart."

"Do you have any idea who you're messing with?" the man grumbled.

"Do _you_ have any idea who _you're _messing with?" Hisana turned back at the man, not the least bit afraid, considering her status.

The patron couldn't take Hisana's haughty attitude and took a swing at her. Hisana stopped his massive fist with her palm and then pushed lightly, well what for her was lightly, with force and sent the man careening into the wall where the drinking glass had shattered earlier.

Sighing in frustration Hisana got up and turned to leave only to see a bunch of patrons snarling their teeth and looking to inflict bodily harm upon her.

_A gang leader. _Hisana realized the type of man she had beaten down. _Could've seen that coming._ She stepped off the platform to the open bar and put a hand on her sword. "You know boys." She said. "This sword isn't just for show." She drew it out and held it out in front of her. "Sing," little whirlwinds began to form around Hisana's sword, "Kaze no Irokoe!" **(Colored Voice of the Wind)** Hisana swung her sword out at her side as it transformed into a long, black leather whip. It was a little over three meters in length. She whapped a few of her attackers, but they didn't stay down for long. On her next assault Hisanan's whip was grabbed by one of her attackers. Using her battle toned strength, Hisana pulled the thug towards her like a fish caught on a line and then blasted him in the face with Sokatsui.

Hisana knew these jokers were no match for her. She could easily take them out with her Hakuda skill if they weren't in a large group. Maintaining her distance was essential. If she was caught off guard she'd be grappled by her attackers large arms, held down and gang raped for sure. To avoid that, she was using her trusted partner to keep her safe.

Hisana let loose her whip again, knocking down her attackers and then retracted the weapon back to her and gripped a segment between her hands, pulling it taut so that it made a snapping noise. "Some no Uta." **(The First Song) **Hisana pulled back on her whip and lashed it at the ground. "Midori Menuetto!" **(Green Minuet)** As she whapped the ground a small tornado rose up from the ground and spiraled out in a controlled motion by Hisana's free hand as if she were the conductor of an orchestra. She gathered up all of her attackers and directed her tornado outside the pub where she scattered the bodies. The men fell to the ground in pain, groaning. Hisana sighed and sealed her sword before pulling out her change purse from her pocket and pulled out 250 kan and placing it on the bar table. "I think this should cover the damage." Hisana then headed for the door.

A cloaked figure had bared witness to the events occurring inside the bar and as Hisana walked out, ducked around the side of the building to avoid being seen. He followed her with his eyes before watching her head towards the village limits. He then sauntered after her, tracing her reiatsu in order to not lose her. The cloaked person was in no rush to reveal himself to Hisana. He'd play a little more reconnaissance and wait for her to be alone. Then he would make his move.

Hisana, after leaving the village, unable to sense the cloaked figure, unaware of his presence, but still assured that someone was following her, made her way to a clearing in the woods. She stopped and unsheathed her Zanpakuto again. "Sing, Kaze no Irokoe." Hisana unleashed her long black whip again. "I think we're far away. Right here is fine." She spoke aloud. Green spirit energy gathered in her whip before seeping out into the open air a small distance from Hisana's standing point. A figure materialized. It was a woman with long navy blue hair and pointy, elf-like ears. She was wearing long green parachute pants with white pinstripes and a grape purple, sleeveless shirt that hugged tightly to her skin, which was rather tan in complexion. The woman also had two large, raven colored wings on her back and wore two yellow bracelets on each of her wrists. Her finger nails each were of a different color: her pinky was green, her ring finger was red, her middle finger was blue, her index finger was orange and her thumb was lavender. The figure also had two pea-green irises. The figure was the manifestation of Hisana's Zanpakuto: Kaze no Irokoe

"Yes, you're right. This area is sufficient to continue where we last left off." the winged spirit noted. She pointed over Hisana's shoulder. "However, you have company."

Hisana turned to see a cloaked figure walk into the area. "You know there are areas closer to the Seireitei to practice Bankai training." The figured pulled down their hood and opened up their cloak to reveal one: Lelouch vi Britannia, but was known to the Soul Society as Lamperouge Lelouch.

"Lelouch? What are you doing here?" Hisana asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Lelouch responded. "Your direct subordinate, Karasu-senpai, said you were out. Unfortunately for you not only do I have some paperwork for you to sign back at the division, but I've also been curious about your little trips to Inzuri for the longest time. I also didn't know you were even working to master Bankai, Hisana. You sure keep a lot of secrets from the division." The irony of Lelouch's statement was lost on Hisana. As far as anyone in the Gotei knew, Lelouch had nothing to hide.

It had been two years since Lelouch's killing of Ichinose Maki. As he had figured, the new captain, Zaraki Kenpachi, suggested to Kuchiki Ginrei to give Lelouch a higher seat in accreditation for having defeated a higher ranked officer. Lelouch was subsequently promoted to 7th seat a little over two months after he was discharged from fourth division.

"So you stalked me, while using a reiatsu concealing cloak, all the way out here?" Hisana was rather ticked off with her former teacher.

"Well I didn't follow you so closely; I just tracked your reiatsu. By the time I caught up with you, the first thing I witnessed going on in that bar was you sending that big guy flying. What's all the way out here that you would discard your uniform? Does Byakuya-fukutaicho even know about these trips of yours?"

"You wouldn't understand Lelouch, and the only one who knows is Ukitake-taicho." Hisana said. "I made him promise not to tell anyone else, but he wouldn't let me come out here, unattended unless he knew."

"So why can't I know?" Lelouch inquired.

"Like I said, you wouldn't understand." Hisana repeated.

"Try me." Lelouch said as he shouldered his reiatsu concealing cloak.

"Go on Hisana, Lelouch's is a friend of yours isn't he? Why is it so hard to tell people? Are you that regretful of what you've done?" Kaze no Irokoe asked her.

"You may as well tell me…and Byakuya-fukutaicho too. Your significant other doesn't deserve to have secrets kept from him, especially something like this. Without knowing all the details, do you know what he might speculate if he knew you were constantly going all the way out here?" Lelouch asked Hisana.

"Okay!" Hisana exclaimed in anguish. There was a pause as both Hisana's Zanpakuto and Lelouch looked at her for a moment, waiting for a continuation. Hisana sighed and then told her story. "When I first came to the Soul Society, I didn't arrive alone. I came here with my younger sister, Rukia. However, Inzuri is a very unforgiving place and I was eventually left with a choice: I could continue this life of hardship and raise my infantile sister, or I could leave her behind and survive." Hisana began to tear up. "So many souls arrive in the Soul Society every day, separated from their family. I didn't realize at the time how fortunate I was to have Rukia with me, and I selfishly cast her aside, leaving her crying in an alleyway."

"You don't realize what you have until it's gone." Lelouch recited the old, cliché proverb.

"I…I became a Soul Reaper, with every intention of getting strong so that I could defend myself. It was when I learned that becoming a Soul Reaper was a one way deal that I felt ashamed of myself. Rather than show my shame I hid it and trained to better myself. You, as my teacher, recognized my talent and helped me become strong and Byakuya-dono became the closest friend I have. Every day when I got up at the academy, I felt comfort in knowing that I could always look forward to your teaching expertise and Byakya-dono's kindness. After graduation, we were both accepted into the Thirteenth Division, as you probably no doubt know. I succeeded in sneaking out of the Seireitei a few times while I was there until Ukitake-taicho caught wind of my actions. He said he observed two of my comings and goings in and out of the Seireitei and wanted to know what was constantly sending me out there."

"Why did you tell him?" Lelouch asked.

"He's my captain and he was questioning me…I just felt obligated I guess. Ukitake-taicho was incredibly understanding of my situation. He was the only one who knew until I began telling all of this to you." Hisana said to her friend.

"Why go out there? You left Rukia crying in an alleyway. Don't you think the chances of her being alive were slim?" Lelouch asked.

"If she was dead then I wanted proof of such, but no proof was to be found. I kept going back, clinging to the hope that she was still alive. And then, one day, about eighteen years ago, an old woman at a clothing store accidentally called me Rukia by mistake." Hisana brought a clenched hand up to her chin and squeezed her eyes shut. "She apologized, realizing I was much taller than my sister, and a Soul Reaper to boot, since I was in Aizen-taicho's squad at the time and never took the time to change out of my Shihakusho when I would visit during that era. I remember running over to the woman asking about Rukia. She said 'she didn't know where the little girl came from, but she just came by every now and then and helped the woman wash clothes in exchange for something to eat'." Tears fell from Hisana's face. "I was so happy. Rukia was alive, now all I had to do was find her."

"And you've continued to search for her ever since. Does that about sum it up?" Lelouch asked.

Hisana nodded and opened her eyes, tears continued to fall from her face, increasing in rate. "I have to find her. I want to apologize to her. I'd make her understand, even if she never forgives me, I just want her to know…that I love her."

"Well…I can certainly relate." Lelouch answered. "I would go to any lengths for my younger sister too."

"You…have a younger sister?" Hisana was confused. She thought Lelouch was a loner.

"My sister is still alive, in the World of the Living." Lelouch responded.

"Do you miss her?" Hisana asked.

"Every single day." Lelouch replied. "Do you want my help to look for her?"

"Would you?" Hisana asked.

"I have my own information network I can tap into." Lelouch stated.

Hisana felt moved. Lelouch didn't have to do anything. She had expected him to call her some form of derogatory term for abandoning her sister, but he was completely sympathetic, almost as if he understood exactly what she was going through. He was even offering to help her. Hisana was overcome with emotion and hugged Lelouch in gratitude, sobbing. She was so grateful for his kindness.

Lelouch soothed her as she cried. It was easy for him to place himself in Hisana's position. Given the course of events when he was alive, becoming Zero was sort of like abandoning Nunnally, but he did everything he could for her sake, just as Lelouch knew that Hisana became a Soul Reaper so she could one day tell Rukia all about as if it were a family anecdote. Lelouch knew that, if he had succeeded at the Black Rebellion and continued until his original plan had succeeded that he would've revealed himself to Nunnally and told her everything.

"I have to find her." Hisana sobbed as she grabbed at her friend's robe.

"I know." Lelouch soothed his former student turned superior. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>**th**** Division**

Lelouch kept his promise and asked Kukaku to please look into locating Hisana's sister. Since the matter wasn't too covert he spoke to her in person and discussed things with her right out in the open.

"You just leave it to me kid." Kukaku told him.

It had been approximately one year since Lelouch had found out about Hisana's secret. Currently he was busy in his office checking over some reports from routine missions he had authorized. Hisana was doing the same. The sun was starting to set and the 5th seat was just about finished with all her paperwork. As she gathered the papers in a nice neat pile she went to make her rounds to deliver the papers to their proper recipients. She started with Byakuya.

Two months after Lelouch learned about Hisana's sister, the 5th seat confessed to Byakuya about Rukia. Hisana expected Byakuya to, as she did with Lelouch, insult her for abandoning her sister, but Byakuya was just about as sympathetic as Lelouch had been. His only concern was why she didn't tell him sooner.

"I was scared that you might…reject me. What I did…was horrible." Hisana had told her crush.

"It is not my place to judge your actions. I was not in Inzuri so I don't know how dire the situation was. Human beings are very fickle in that we do everything to preserve our own lives when pushed to certain limits. If I am going to judge any of your actions then I will confess that I am disappointed in you. And I am disappointed only in that you didn't tell me sooner." Byakuya had responded. Hisana gave him a hug and a peck on his cheek for that one.

As she approached the office, she could hear discussion going on behind the door.

"So that's it then?" Byakuya said to the person he had been talking to.

"Yes, they're not fond of it, and I had to step on a few toes, but they've stopped being so darn obstinate about the whole thing. There's still plenty of resentment, but at least they're not shouting their heads off like a bunch of battle crazed eleventh division officers." It was Ginrei whom Byakuya had been talking to.

"Arigato, Jii-san." Byakuya thanked his grandfather. There was a long pause. "Am I ready?" Byakuya asked.

"Ah Byakuya," Ginrei replied, "The only man who can answer that is you. You have my support, but that alone does not make a leader. A leader is judged by his actions and his words…as well as the actions his words beget."

"I understand." Byakuya responded.

"Well then, I'm going to go tidy up in my office and go back to the manor, you do what you have to do." Byakuya's grandfather spoke to him. Footsteps approached the door and Ginrei nearly opened the door right into Hisana's face. "Oh. Sorry, Sayuri-san, I didn't see you there." He apologized to Hisana.

"N-no, the error is on my part taicho." Hisana bowed in reply. Ginrei acknowledged her statement and then walked away. Hisana knocked on the inside of the door to announce her presence. Byakuya looked up from his desk.

"Oh, Hisana, come in." he told her.

"I have paperwork for you." Hisana told him as she placed it on the desk. "Sorry if you thought you were almost done."

Byakuya looked at the dates marked at the top. _Hmm, if I get up bright and early tomorrow I can finish this before it's due. A lack of sleep is worth it in this case._ "I'll handle it tomorrow morning." He rose to his feet. "Hisana, would you take a walk with me?" he asked.

"Ah, sure." She responded.

"Follow me." Byakuya brushed past Hisana and the two walked together. Byakuya made Hisana follow him until both were on a walkway that stood high above the sixth division grounds. Both could easily see the sun setting from their location. "Will you watch the sunset with me?" Byakuya asked Hisana.

"Sure." Hisana answered. They didn't wait long; most of the setting had taken place during their walk.

When the stars came out and the moon appeared overhead, Byakuya spoke again. "Hisana." He called her name again. She looked at him as he spoke. "There is a reason I called you out here. We've been friends for more than fifty years. Some have speculated more than that, but I've never had the freedom to confirm or deny such things. I'd like to put an end to that speculation permanently. I also now know about your sister and how much finding her means to you and I don't want you to share that burden alone." Byakuya took a deep breath and pulled out a small jewelry box from his hakama as he got down on one knee. "I suppose what I'm trying to say is…Sayuri Hisana…" he opened the box in front of her, revealing a platinum ring with a sakura blossom shaped, rose colored, diamond jewel in the center. "…will you marry me?"

Hisana gave Byakuya a deer in headlights look. She had often fantasized about this moment, but never did she think it would actually happen. Many happy memories of her and Byakuya over the last 56 years flooded through her mind. She had known the man before her since before either of them hit puberty. She was overcome with emotion, completely speechless. She knew Byakuya cared about her a great deal, but to actually decide to marry her…not a noble, not a friend of the family, not anyone else. He wanted to marry _her_. "I…I don't know what to say." She managed to get out she was starting to tear up, touched by Byakuya's proposal.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. Just accept it." Byakuya said to her. He was hoping she would at least agree to marry her. If she didn't it would make all his work for the last decade almost entirely pointless. He loved her, he knew he did. He wouldn't have gone to great lengths to make this moment possible otherwise.

Hisana threw herself at Byakuya and wrapped her arms around his neck. Small sobs could be heard escaping her lips.

"Why are you crying?" Byakuya asked his potential betrothed.

"I'm just so happy." Hisana wept. "I always hoped this moment would come. I accept! Of course I accept! I love you Byakuya-sama!" She cried out. With the closeness she now was with her longtime friend, Hisana felt comfortable with the change in honorific.

Byakuya got up off his knee and put the ring on Hisana's finger. He looked at her tear stained, violet eyes as she looked up at his gray ones. He leaned down and kissed Hisana's soft, lips. Hisana opened her mouth, reached up and placed her hand on the back of Byakuya's neck. The two shared a loving kiss; it was their first between them throughout the entire time they had known each other. Neither of them noticed a figure standing atop a rooftop at an even higher altitude, wearing a reiatsu concealing cape as it fluttered in the nightly breeze.

Lelouch smiled down at the couple. He had given Byakuya the suggestion of waiting until nighfall to propse to Hisana. The genius Soul Reaper had spent the last couple of months reading guidebooks to romance, and a couple of novels ever since he found out from his Vice-Captain that Ginrei was close to putting down the flames of justified defiance of the union between the man and woman Lelouch was observing from a higher altitude and considerable distance with a pair of binoculars.

He left his perch content with the fact that at least someone in this slightly twisted and corrupted world could find their happily ever after.

**Chapter 25 End**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: So like I said I took the focus away from Lelouch, mostly to just go for the big Crowning Moment of Heartwarming and to set up the next big event that would be less impactful without this chapter. With Byakuya and Hisana getting married we know that Hisana now has five years to live if things go as they did in canon. Can Lelouch find Rukia, reunite her with her sister and stop Hisana from getting sick thereby preventing her death? Find the answer to that in the next chapter of Soul Chess)**


	26. Lelouch Becomes a Hero

**(A/N: So after two days of no show I finally have Spanish class again, darn. Oh well, you guys will enjoy this chapter regardless of my current mood. I'm sure Lelouch is glad to have the spotlight back though.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch's pov<strong>

Hisana and Byakuya-fukutaicho got married. I attended the wedding. Contemporary Japanese Weddings are interesting to say the least. I never saw a woman have to go through so many changes of clothes. Since Hisana didn't have any family other than her missing sister she asked Ukitake and I to fill the void. She said Ukitake was like a father to her and I had become like a brother to her over the last few years. Interestingly enough I look better in a Japanese garb than I do a western style tuxedo. Miyako-senpai and Shiba-fukutaicho did their wedding a lot less like this and more like a Britannian wedding rather than a Japanese one.

For the most part the wedding ceremony itself wasn't much different from Shiba-fukutaicho's wedding. It was the reception that was so different. The Kuchiks followed the most contemporary Japanese style of wedding to the letter. The reception took place in the Kuchiki family ballroom unlike Shiba-fukutaicho's wedding which was outside in the backyard. I guess the most famous noble family has to set an example.

Hisana seemed uncomfortable getting so much attention during the reception. Who could blame her? Many of the lower nobles that were forced to attend so as not to seem rude to Byakuya-fukutaicho were giving Hisana the evil eye half the time. I had a right mind to Geass them to behave, but with so many people around I didn't want to expose my gift.

I spent some time getting to know Ukitake-taicho at the wedding. He complimented me saying how Byakuya-fukutaicho and Hisana often talked about me when they were in his division. He even offered me a promotion and transfer to his squad as a 5th seat. I took it without hesitation. 5th seat was where I needed to be to start my organization.

It's been three years since that day and I still haven't been able to start it. Kukaku promised she'd fund the program if I got it going. Of course, I still need a president and a co-founder. With the behind the scenes business I'll be doing it would not reflect well on the organization if a founder wasn't around to meet inspections.

I pitched the idea to Aloman-senpai and Rangiku, the latter of which was now a 3rd Seat much to the former's chagrin. Both said they'd join, but neither though wanted the responsibility of being president or co-founder. Hisana had too much on her plate as it was, so I left her alone. She was searching for Rukia, trying to be a good wife and she was also now 3rd seat of the 6th Division.

The original 3rd seat, Jaikuro Chisame, was given Vice-Captaincy of 3rd division since Iba Chikane wound up with a crippling injury to her right arm that made it impossible to wield her Zanpakuto, which was a two-handed Shikai. She also later suffered a head injury that left her brain damage that made her unfit to work so the Central Forty Six let her go. Her son, Iba Tetsuzaemon, is currently the 3rd seat of the 7th Division working hard to follow in his mother's footsteps, but he denies feeling the need to impress her. Before that position he was in 11th Division as 7th seat.

Susanna got a promotion too. She's in Hisana's old position. The two of us are both 5th seats. I want her to be my right hand so I can't ask her to be my co-founder or president. The woman has skill that I can't bother to pass up.

As for me I'm comfortable with my two direct subordinates: 6th Seats Kostsubaki Sentaro and Kotetsu Kiyone. Sentaro is the son of 7th Division's lieutenant Kotsubaki Jin'emon. His dad's not as youthful as he was more than half a century ago, all the man's hair is as white as my captain's and he's starting to become attentive deficit. It'll only be a matter of time before he's let go. Sentaro himself however is a hardworking and very energetic subordinate. He's very eager to help me out, whatever it may be.

Kotetsu Kiyone is Vice-Captain Kotetsu Isane's younger sister. Kiyone is beneath me in rank so I call her by her given name as opposed to her sister who I still refer to as Kotetsu-san out of respect. Kiyone, like Sentaro, is very dedicated to the squad, and me, as a whole. I'm just thankful she's not jumping me the same way her sister has a thing for me, which Kiyone seems to be completely aware of as she's constantly asking me questions about our working relationship. If anything I'd say Kiyone is more attached to the captain himself. I think both her and Sentaro are envious for Shiba-fukutaicho's job

Speaking of Shiba-fukutaicho, he's actually a pretty nice guy. When he heard how Kukaku was planning to fund my organization and heard I needed a president and a co-founder he offered to be president…well he demanded to be rather. Ukitake-taicho said he'd love to be a part of it when he found out what was going on. When I mentioned the co-founder's position he told me I should get someone I could really trust to take that position, but the only two people I could trust to take that position were Susanna and Hisana and both were overqualified, the latter of which was extremely busy.

Since last year Shiba-fukutaicho set me up with another teaching position, eager to see my 'teaching expertise first hand'. With Ukitake-taicho randomly going in and out of his sickbed, Shiba-fukutaicho takes up the slack work…rather all of the senior officers, including Miyako-senpai and I, do.

I have three classes I have to teach: 1st year beginner's Kido in the morning, 1st year advanced Kido in the early afternoon and 6th year advanced Kido in the late afternoon.

I've recognized three talented individuals. The first two are in my 1st year advanced class: Kira Izuru and Hinamori Momo. Seeing them reminds me of the days when I taught Hisana, Byakuya-fukutaicho and Susanna for all six years. The 3rd is in my 6th year advanced: Hisagi Shuhei. He failed the academy entrance exams twice in a row, but it's hard to tell that. The guy knows what he's doing.

However, it seems as if the levels of classes are determined by either latent spiritual power or all around skill because one of my 1st year advanced Kido students, Abarai Renji, has consistently been in the bottom of the class, borderline failing. I've had to give him extra lessons just so the guy can pass the class. I have never seen a Shakkaho blow up in someone's face so catastrophically.

Right now I'm at the teacher's lounge going through some squad oriented reports. Just because I'm a teacher doesn't mean I don't have my regularly scheduled responsibilities.

"Ah Senpai!" Only one person ever referred to me like that. I looked up to see my longtime former subordinate, Libra Naomi.

"Oh, Naomi, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine, I'm 13th seat now. I didn't know you were teaching." She said.

"Yeah, three different Kido classes. What about you, what are you teaching?" I inquired.

"Well I have Second year intermediate Hakuda in the morning, First year beginner's Kido in the middle of the afternoon, and Fourth year beginner's Shunpo in the late afternoon." Naomi stated. "Lusca-taicho wanted me to teach courses based on my skill set."

"Any talent you see blooming?" I asked.

"Hmm," Naomi tapped a finger to her chin, "Well I'm easily impressed, but by your standards I'd say the only real raw talent is this one girl in my afternoon Kido class."

"Oh?" I was always interested in hearing about prodigious students.

"Let's see, what was that student's name? Was it Rika…Raika…Ruka…" Naomi folded her arms and pouted. "Gah I can't remember."

"What about her surname?" I asked.

"Oh that's easy her surname is Sayuri!" Naomi said with a cheerful smile from behind her facemask.

My head snapped to attention. "W-wait a minute! Is her name Sayuri Rukia?"

"Yeah! That's it!" I could see the light bulb going off in Naomi's head.

I found my heart starting to beat fast. "Does…does she have short black hair?" I asked.

"Ah, yeah how did you know?"

"What room is her dorm?" _I found her! I found her! I have to tell Hisana about this!_

"I…you know I can't give that out freely. Even if you were my senpai…I can't…" I grabbed Naomi by the wrist. "Waah!"

"Come with me!" It was the first time I had been this cheerfully excited about anything. Hisana had to know, I had to tell her right away.

_**Lelouch, your brimming with cheer. What's going on? **_Eien Tamashi asked.

_Weren't you paying attention just now? I found Hisana's sister! _I responded.

_**Yippee. **_Eien Tamashi was less than thrilled.

_What's with the attitude? _I asked.

_**We haven't trained in a while, I'm bored. **_She said.

_Look, I've been working to try and get my organization off the ground and Aizen's been quiet. Bankai can wait until then._

_**I sure hope you're right Lelouch.**_

I dragged Naomi to division six and went straight to Hisana's office. I knocked. "Hisana. It's Lelouch are you there?"

"Senpai?" Naomi said out of breath. "What's going on?"

"Pay attention Naomi," I winked, "You'll realize it soon enough."

I knocked again. "Hisana." I heard scuffling waraji sliding along the ground and a sleep deprived Hisana answered the door.

"Ugh, I was just about to settle down for a nap what is it?" Hisana looked an absolute mess.

"Ah, she looks just like Rukia!" Naomi gasped.

At the mention of her sister's name, Hisana's change in energy was like she had just digested six mugs of coffee in less than three seconds. She grabbed Naomi by the shoulders excited. "Rukia! You know my sister!"

"You're…sister?" Naomi was confused.

"Naomi, Hisana is Rukia's older sister, she's been looking all over for her for more than half a century. Please, you have to bring us to Rukia's dorm room. Hisana is the bride of the head of the Kuchiki family." A few months after their marriage Kuchiki-taicho gave Byakuya rights as head of the household, but Byakuya-fukutaicho felt as if he was not yet ready for the responsibilities of both house head and captaincy, nor was he fully finished mastering his Bankai. Kuchiki-taicho respected Byakuya-fukutaicho's decision and was still leading the 6th Division.

"Ah, oh my gosh!" Naomi dropped to her knees and bowed. "Kuchiki-uesama I am so sorry, I meant no disrespect." She got up. "Both of you follow me."

We followed Naomi to her office where she got out one of her roster sheets and began going down the list.

"Sayuri…Sayuri…Sayuri…Sayur—ah! Sayuri Rukia, dorm 130F." Naomi pointed.

"I know where that is." I said, having memorized the layout of the academy. "Follow me."

Hisana, Naomi and I made our way to dorm 130F and Naomi had us stand clear of the door so she could talk to Rukia first. She knocked on the door. "Rukia, can I speak to you please?"

We heard a sigh from inside. "It's unlocked."

I stood with my ear to the wall to try and listen in as Naomi walked into Rukia's dorm room. "Oh, who's your friend Rukia?"

"His name is Renji. I've been trying to teach him proper Kido theory, but he can't get it through his thick skull." I heard a snappy, unrecognizable female voice that I could only assume was Rukia's.

_Well there's your problem Renji your tutor is in the beginner class. _I laughed to myself. "Sounds like she takes after you a bit, hmm?" I teased Hisana. She laughed quietly to herself.

"I'm not in trouble am I sensei?" I heard Rukia ask.

"Oh no, no!" Naomi said. "I have some people here who are very eager to meet you."

"Um, we're kind of in the middle of something." I heard Renji say only to hear the sound of a fist hitting flesh followed by crashing. I heard the shaking of the table which made me think that Rukia had risen to her feet.

"I'll come greet them." Rukia seemed reluctant to come and see us, but she'd change her mind soon enough.

I heard Rukia's voice increase in volume as she made her way outside the dorm, "So what's so important that you…" she saw Hisana and me. She was the spitting image of her sister in her teens. "You…you…" she looked at Hisana, "you look just like me."

Hisana didn't say anything she just stared at Rukia, both of them not knowing how to react. I decided to mediate.

"Right," I cleared my throat. "Um…Sayuri Rukia…meet Kuchiki Hisana, formerly known as Sayuri Hisana…your older sister. Hisana, I'm assuming introductions aren't in order."

"S-sister?" Rukia was understandably confused given she was abandoned as an infant.

Renji came out of the dorm with a hand over his nose, dried blood staining it. "Ah! Rukia! What the hell was that for and…Lamperouge-sensei!" he bowed to me. "I…a pleasure to see you sir."

"At ease Renji, this isn't an inspection." I told him.

Renji stood erect and then noticed Hisana and scratched his head. "Whoa, talk about seeing double? Is she related to you Rukia?"

"She…says she's my older sister, but I…I thought…"

"You couldn't have known." Hisana was fighting back breaking down into tears. "You were too young when I left you there, crying in the alleyway. I…I'm so ashamed of it." Hisana rubbed underneath her eyelids with the side of her index finger. "I…words will never be enough to express how sorry I am for abandoning you Rukia."

Rukia had no idea what was going on around her. Renji gave her a hearty pat on the shoulder. "Isn't this great Rukia, you have a family."

Rukia looked like she was having a hard time processing all of this. "N-no…no that's not possible. I…my family were all the people I grew up with! I couldn't possibly have any living blood related family at all." Rukia started getting misty eyed. "Could I?"

"You do Rukia and I'm so glad I found you. I searched for you every day…because I couldn't live with myself for abandoning you. I'm so glad you're alive…I'm so glad I can see you."

"Well…that explains a lot." Renji scratched the back of his head.

"What do you mean Renji?" I asked with a serious expression.

"Did you know something about this and didn't tell me?" Rukia got angry with him.

"No! No, of course not!" Renji responded, panicked. Rukia folded her arms and looked at him with a menacing glare. "I…look…it was about three years after you became part of my group. I got up early that morning and went into town to get a crust of bread. You and the others were sleeping soundly and I didn't want to wake you. I saw a woman standing near one of the markets. The back of her head was exactly like yours and she wasn't wearing a Shihakusho so I went over and looked up at her. The sun was in my eye and I couldn't see her that well, but I could've sworn I was looking at your spitting image. However, before I could get a better look the woman at the desk spotted me and tried to hit me with a newspaper so I ran. Never saw the woman again, that's why I didn't say anything."

"Yes, I never went into Rukongai searching for you in my Shihakusho. People are less friendly towards Soul Reapers in the higher numerical districts so I didn't want to be outcast by the people. I just wanted to find you Rukia." Hisana told her.

"It's really hard for me to believe this. I…you can't just come into my life and claim to be my sister!" Rukia shouted. "Looking for me or not…I mean…what do you expect that I should just accept all of this without a second thought?"

"N-no…o-of course not…I…I don't even deserve to be called your sister after what I did, but I…Rukia I just wanted to find you." Hisana stated.

"Well, you found me." Rukia snapped. "Now what?"

Hisana walked over to Rukia and pulled her sister against her, one arm wrapped around her back and the other patting her head. "I…want you to know…how much I love you."

Rukia was completely confused, but the satisfied smile on Hisana's face seemed to make the situation rather serine.

"Hey if you really are Rukia's sister then you and she would share something in common, wouldn't you?" Renji asked.

"Well that's not entirely true, but it's possible." I responded.

"Hisana-san…what's your favorite animal?" he asked her.

"A rabbit." Hisana stated. Rukia reacted.

"What's your favorite type of salad?" Renji asked.

"Egg salad with sliced cucumbers." Again, Rukia seemed to react to Hisana's statement.

"Favorite afternoon snack?"

"Three rice dumplings—"

Rukia looked up from her sister's embrace, "And a hardboiled egg?" Hisana nodded.

"Well…I'd say that almost proves it without a DNA test." Renji scratched his head. "If Hisana-san here isn't your sister then I'm a potato."

Rukia looked at Hisana with confused eyes. "Do you believe me now?" Hisana asked. Rukia responded by tightly wrapping her arms around Hisana, gripping her Shihakusho tightly.

"I do." Rukia sniffed.

Hisana held Rukia back into her embrace. "Ohhh, Rukia, my baby sister."

"Nee-san." Rukia sobbed.

"Lelouch, Naomi," Hisana looked at the both of us. "Could you please excuse us? I need to fill out paperwork falling under the category of sibling relations. Rukia has a lot to inherit and her school name will no doubt need to be changed."

"Changed?" Renji asked, confused.

"Hisana is married to the one and only Kuchiki Byakuya. Once Rukia checks out, by DNA, and all the proper paperwork is filled out that makes her a Kuchiki." I explained.

"O-oh," Renji seemed jarred, who wouldn't if they learned that their best friend was nobility. I imagined the look on Rivalz face if I had ever told him that I was a descendent of the Royal Bloodline. "W-well…that's great Rukia! You've got a family and everything." He was obviously trying to be happy for her, but I knew that this would be trying on Rukia. She'd be thrown into a life she wasn't used to. I wasn't sure how she would adjust. Sure she'd have her sister, but at the moment Hisana was like a complete stranger to Rukia.

_**There's really nothing you can do about it. It's not your problem.**_

_I know that, but…_

_**Focus Lelouch, don't lose sight of your goal. **_Eien Tamashi told me.

I sighed and righted myself. _You're right. Once again you're right._ "Renji."

"Y-yes sir!" Renji stood at attention.

"You might want to start finding a new tutor since your current one's about to become busy by my calculation. I suggest Kira Izuru, he seems to know what he's doing." I suggested.

Renji sighed. "Yes sir." And trotted off.

"Right yourself soldier!" I told him and he bolted upright and walked away.

"You really drive it into them, don't you senpai?" Naomi asked.

"Well if I'm not rough on them they won't learn and they won't learn discipline, especially people like Renji. If that guy ever becomes a Vice-Captain I'll stand on top of the gates leading to the Squad 1 barracks and do an Irish folk dance until I collapse from exhaustion." Ireland, in my time, had become Area 77, but of course, given the relation between my world and the current timeline that was at least twenty years from now.

"That would certainly be a sight to see." Naomi laughed.

"Anyway I should be getting back to work. Thanks for your help Naomi." I told her and went back to my office.

I was a good way down the walkway when she called out, "Anytime senpai!"

* * *

><p><strong>Shino Academy Teacher's Lounge<strong>

It's been about a half a year since Rukia and Hisana reunited. Much to my surprise, Rukia was adapting rather well to the life of a noble. Sure she was a lot more aggressive and ill-mannered than her sister, but she still had respect for authority and had trouble being a sociable person. Byakuya-fukutaicho had Rukia transferred into the advanced level by pulling some strings. He also put Rukia in my Kido class.

Renji has started to pick up his game with Rukia around. His ability is still deplorable, but at least he's not going to fail the class. I feel sorry for the poor sap that gets him next year for Kido. Interestingly enough, Rukia takes after me in that she's much better at Kido than anything else. Her Kendo and Hakuda are better than mine when I first started, by a very large margin. However, unlike me, her problem is her stature not her stamina. She hasn't learned to overcome her small frame to tackle larger opponents. Most learn how to do that around their third year.

Hisana's stress level has dropped considerably now that she doesn't have to go out to worry about Rukia anymore. It's a good thing I found Rukia when I did, the Seireitei communication posted a warning bulletin about an epidemic that suddenly started sweeping across Inzuri. Hisana realizes that that could've been her had she continued to search for Rukia, causing her to thank me the day the article was printed.

Aizen finally came from out of the shadows. It appears I'm not the only one looking for ready recruits. Six months ago he went sweeping through the academy eyeing the first years, specifically Momo, Izuru, Renji and Rukia.

_You can't get Hisana so you go after her sister, that's about as low as it gets Aizen. _I thought to myself.

I asked Hisana, in private, if she had any more trouble with Aizen after her transfer, and especially after her marriage. Apparently Aizen had thrown the same proposition at her that he did me, but in the form of marriage proposal. Hisana said she shot him down on the spot. She said she acted like a timid, sorrowful schoolgirl, saying how she just 'didn't deserve Aizen'. That's another thing she and her sister have in common: both are good at faking things.

Originally I had thought that Aizen just wanted a companion, but with Hisana learning Bankai I've started to think that perhaps he's looking to recruit those with talent that he would perceive as a threat if left unchecked. I didn't know whether to count myself lucky or unlucky. Hisana would be fine, she was protected by the statues surrounding noble families and she also had Byakuya-fukutaicho watching over her like a guardian angel. I, however, was about as vulnerable as a pilot in a Knightmare Frame with an exposed cockpit.

I knew Aizen wouldn't give up on me, especially since I too was working towards learning Bankai. Hisana had already learned it hers; she was just working towards mastering it. I hadn't even learned mine.

It was the middle of the afternoon, my afternoon Kido class had been overtaken by the 1st year student headmaster as per a field test for the students to practice their Konso skills. I knew it was coming my star 6th year pupil, Hisagi Shuhei, had given me a slip letting me know that the trip might interfere with his arrival to class later today.

I was sitting at a table, minding my own business when an alarm started going off, restricted to just the teaching lounge. Shuhei's voice began playing over the loudspeaker. "Mayday! Mayday! This is 6th year academy student Hisagi Shuhei requesting backup! We are under attack by a giant hollow! Repeat we are under attack!"

I rushed for the headmaster's office. Those were my students as much as they were their other teachers, but more importantly Rukia was in that mess. I know what it feels like to lose a younger sister. I would not let Hisana experience that same pain.

"Headmaster!" I burst into his office. "Please send me to the World of the Living straight away!"

"Lelouch, while I understand your distress, do not fret I have already sent word to the 5th Division, requesting assistance from Captain Aizen Sosuke."

_Oh HELL no! I am NOT letting Aizen protect MY students. _I thought of a quick response. "But we need someone who can get on site quickly. Send me! I can get on site and maybe save some students!"

"Lelouch relax, things will be fine. Captain Aizen is a very capable man."

"Oh really." I reached up and went for my contact lens. "I beg to differ headmaster." I removed my contact lens and activated Geass. "You will send me to the World of the Living ahead of Captain Aizen and do exactly as I suggested, sending someone on site to hold off the enemy for as long as possible." Truth be told, I was going to defeat the hollows that were there. When Eien Tamashi and I worked together there was nothing we couldn't accomplish. "You will draft all proper paperwork authorizing such an action."

"Yes…master Lelouch." He said in a dull monotone.

"Good." I left for the Senkamoin immediately. I would protect my students. As I headed for the gate I also geassed any student I happened to make eye contact with instructing them that if they saw Aizen today that they should pester him like they were a member of his fan club. _That should slow him down. _I thought to myself.

When I arrived on site I saw Momo, Renji, and Izuru being attacked by a group of hollows. It wasn't menos class, but it was too powerful for academy level students. Rukia was nearby. She was using Healing Kido on Shuhei. I took one look at the hollow and held out my arm. "Hado 63: Raikoho!" I blasted it right in the face and blew it up before leaping off the tall building I was on and landing right in front of my students.

"Lamperouge-sensei!" Momo was ecstatic to see me.

"Damage report recruits!" I ordered.

"Sir, 6th year students, Kanisawa Rita and Aoga Raiden, were killed by that thing you just destroyed, sir!" Izuru saluted. "All the other students have potentially made it to a safe location at the request of Hisagi-senpai. We stayed back to fight despite being told to run. If you hadn't shown up when you did we might have had to make a run for it, or potentially be lunch."

"Good." I said as I sensed more hollows. "Rukia, how's Shuhei's condition?"

"I can speak for myself sensei." Shuhei breathed. "I've lost vision in my right eye and my sword arm is banged up, but I'll live and recover."

"Can you use Kido with your off hand?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I can still fight." Shuhei got to his feet. "Why?"

The hollows that I sensed earlier made their appearance. "That's why." I said.

"We're with you sensei, just tell us what to do!" Momo told me.

"Guard my flanks, and keep on the enemy with Kido to slow down their progression. Your spiritual power is too weak to do any real damage, but it'll give me time to take out the enemy." _I will protect you all_. "Rally and Motivate, Eien Tamashi!" I unleashed my Zanpakuto and tied my cape around my neck. "Uirusu Bakudan!" I fired the spiritual energy at a cluster of hollows the resulting explosion blew them all up. Rukia and the others all huddled around me, chanting the incantation to Shakkaho, save Shuhei who was prepping Sokatsui since he only had one arm to work with. I cleared away all the hollows in front of me before concentrating on the ones on my flank and behind me.

As we fought the horde of hollows seemed endless. _This is weird. _I thought. _There shouldn't be this many, not from just a fluke accident. _I scowled. _Aizen…this is your doing isn't it? You know I'm out here so you're pressuring me. You want the glory. You want to show that I need the power you offer. Well you can go fall in a ditch somewhere. I'm not giving up. Send all the hollows you want after me and pretend like it's an accident, I know better. Wild accusations against you won't be enough to get you investigated and I'm sure you can keep your nose in the clear, but by pressuring me to give up so that you can take the spotlight…you're just going to turn me into a hero. _

The horde continued until my allies started tuckering out. "Lamperouge-sensei," Momo panted as she slunk to the ground, "Is more backup going to arrive?"

"Nee-sama." Rukia's eyes were tearing up in desire for her sister.

"So this…is how it ends?" Izuru panted.

_No, it's not ending! If we give up Aizen will prove he's superior. I'm not giving in! I'm strong enough! I can win! _"I WILL NOT…GIVE UP!"

My spiritual pressure exploded outwards, giving my allies a migraine while it surged until it calmed down. When it did, Eien Tamashi materialized. "Someone asked for backup?"

"Sensei..." Izuru was in awe, "…is that your—"

"Yes." I responded. "This is my Zanpakuto."

"Sensei." Momo coughed. Next to Shuhei she was the most exhausted and my spiritual pressure had made it worse. "Please protect us." She passed out.

"Ready Lelouch?" Eien Tamashi asked me.

"Of course." I responded.

The horde of hollows came rushing at us and Eien Tamashi and I stood back to back. We launched dark fireballs in every conceivable direction. As the horde died down a Menos came bursting through the garganta.

"Aw crap! We're doomed! We're really, really doomed!" Renji cried.

_Not while I'm still standing. _I thought. The menos charged a cero. _Ok, maybe not. _The Cero came barreling towards us, I didn't know what to do, but Eien Tamashi got in front of us all and projected a perfect, spherical barrier that surrounded us all. It blocked all damage from the cero.

"We're still alive!" Renji cried.

"Of course we are." I said. "None of us are dying. Not on my watch." I looked at Eien Tamashi. "Was that…"

"Yes, that was another power of your Bankai." She stated. "You will learn to do that eventually."

The menos roared and prepared another cero.

Eien Tamashi looked at me. "My spherical barricade can hold for two more of those things. Lelouch you have to wipe that thing out with one shot."

"With the barrier still up?" I asked.

Eien Tamashi nodded.

_There's only one thing I know that could work then. All right…let's try this._ "Everyone stay absolutely quiet. I need to concentrate." I held out my right arm completely outstretched and held my palm to the sky, cupping my fingers as if holding a gem. "Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy. Boil forth and deny!" The first cero fired forward. I didn't let the screams of my students or the explosion bother me and continued to chant in perfect focus. "Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep!" The menos roared again and took another step toward us before preparing another cero. "Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud!" The second cero fired forward and Eien Tamashi protected us all. The barrier shattered. "Unite! Repulse!" The menos took another step towards us and roared. "Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!" The menos charged a third cero.

"I don't want to die! Oh please, I don't want to die!" Izuru cried.

Dark black energy sparked in my hands. "Hado number 90: Kurohitsugi!" The large, black coffin rose up out and encompassed the menos the cero it charged exploded on the inside of the technique. When everything cleared though, the menos was destroyed. I could sense no more hollows. Eien Tamashi began to fade. "Thank you." I told her. She smiled as she receded back into my Zanpakuto as I sealed it up. I began to sway in place. _I did it._ I thought I'd hit the ground and pass out, but my students helped me.

"Lelouch-dono!"  
>"Lamperouge-sensei!" Rukia and Momo exclaimed respectively as they kept me from falling over onto the ground. I was exhausted, but thanks to them at least I was still conscious for the moment.<p>

"Sir, are you all right?" Izuru asked me.

I stopped panting, jerked my head back to get the hair out of my eyes and smiled. "Yeah, never better." I chuckled.

All of my students smiled at me with various gasps and cries of joy. When I was good enough to walk I went with them to the other students. I was still feeling a little woozy so Izuru and Shuhei let me use their shoulders as arm rests.

"Lamperouge-sensei that was awesome back there!" Renji praised.

"You were very cool, sensei." Momo complimented.

"Nee-sama was right, there is a reason you wear that vest of yours." Rukia stated.

"Hey!" Students were waving as they saw the six of us come up over the horizon.

"Is everyone ok?" Rukia asked.

"They're perfectly fine."

_Oh, sure. NOW he shows up._ I thought to myself. I looked to my right to see Aizen and Gin standing nearby.

"By the time we arrived all the hollows had been vanquished."

"We would've been here sooner, but it seems Aizen-taicho's built quite de fan club for himself amongst de students. It was rather odd dat dey were choosing an emergency situation to come runnin' up ta us." Gin chuckled.

"Well the alarm only rang in the teacher's lounge." I looked from Gin to Aizen. "As a former teacher you should know we don't like to scare students on the thought that something went wrong. Information is on a need to know basis." _You and I both know nothing that happened today was an accident._

"Yes, of course." Aizen smiled at me.

"Lamperouge-sensei was so cool!" Momo was rather impressed with me. "He should get a promotion from his captain!"

"Yeah, he took out a menos grande with Hado number ninety!" Renji backed up her enthusiasm. "That technique's supposed to be almost impossible to do."

"Hado ninety? My, oh my." Gin was genuinely shocked. "You should be passed out after using dat one with all the Hollows ya had to be fighting prior to killing a menos."

"Well, I had a little support." I indicated my students. "Nothing slays hollows like a little bit of teamwork." I got off of Shuhei and Izuru's shoulders. "At any rate Shuhei here needs medical attention. One of the hollows got him in the eye shortly before I arrived." Just because I hate Aizen's guts didn't mean I was going to be disrespectful when working with him. My desire for vengeance and conquest had to remain hidden.

"You yourself seem like you could use medical attention. Your reiatsu is rather drained." Aizen told me.

_Now that's something we can agree on._ "Yeah, anyway, let's head back." Aizen, as a captain, led the students and I back to the Soul Society.

I was put on sick leave for three weeks so my spiritual pressure could recover. I had a fever at least twice I was so exhausted from all of that. Momo came to visit me on my fifteenth day.

"I brought you flowers and a get well card tree from our class." She said putting both things on my night table.

"You didn't have to do that for me." I chuckled.

"N-not true, flowers help make everyone better." She got pent up.

I laughed. "Thank you, I appreciate it." I said and reached out and pat her head. "So who's been covering for me?" I asked.

"Shapikni-sensei and Rukia's nee-san have been trading off. Rukia said when Kuchiki-sensei heard you were at the care ward because of what you did she just had to do something." Momo laughed. "She and Shapikni-sensei said that they were both your students at one point."

"Well they learned from the best." I laughed. "More importantly, how did you get here? Aren't students normally supposed to stay on academy grounds if they don't have permission to leave?"

Momo reached into her robe and pulled out a student pass signed by Hisana. "Kuchiki-sensei said it was all right when I asked." Momo responded. She put the permission slip away and then took a pose like a love struck school girl. "I…I wanted to come see you sensei. I just didn't get a chance to thank you properly. And so…thank you…sensei…for protecting all of us." Momo flushed.

_Oh you cannot be serious._

_**Someone has a crush on their teacher. **_Eien Tamashi said in sing song.

I mentally groaned, but kept myself civil and cheerful on the surface. "It was nothing." I responded. "I was just doing my job."

"I wish all the Soul Reapers had your sense of 'just doing their job'." I craned my neck to look over Momo's shoulder and she turned around. Kukaku was standing in the doorway.

"Oi, how's it going Lelouch?" she asked.

"A-ah…Sh-Shiba-uesama!" Momo bowed as low as she could. Her pigtails swayed back and forth her bow was so abrupt.

"Sick in bed again Lelouch, is this going to become a habit of yours?" Kukaku asked me.

"A-ah…S-sensei you know her?" Momo asked.

I nodded. "Kukaku and I are longtime friends. I met her at Shiba-fukutaicho's wedding."

"Don't get the wrong idea kid." Kukaku said to Momo. "Lelouch is just a close pal of former Captains Shihoin Yoruichi and Urahara Kisuke who were two of my closest friends." I didn't know whether Kukaku was trying to make Momo feel better or to cover up her own reputation. Either way Momo understood. "At any rate, your sensei and I have to discuss important grown up stuff so it would be best if you could run along back to the academy."

"H-hai. Of course." Momo waved as she left. "Bye, sensei! Get better soon!"

"I take it you have something interesting to tell me, Kukaku?" I asked.

"Yeah. Here." She dumped a report in my lap. I started skimming it over. "There's a new hollow out on the loose that the Central Forty Six has dubbed the name 'Grand Fisher'." Kukaku explained. The name of said hollow was reported at the top. "That guy is one slippery bastard. He's either slain or escaped every Soul Reaper that attacks him and he's only getting stronger."

"What does this have to do with anything?" I asked.

"It has everything to do with everything. Killing every Soul Reaper I can understand, but some that have mentioned its escaping state that's a little off." Kukaku responded.

I read the report and understood what Kukaku was talking about. Very many hollows have a one tracked mind, whether they're capable of speech or not. This 'Grand Fisher' as it was being called almost seemed to know exactly how we kill hollows and how to avoid becoming destroyed. "You think you-know-who has something to do with this?" I asked not wanting to accuse Aizen out in the open.

"I'd bet my right arm he's got something to do with it. You mentioned how he was interested in hollow research right? The whole incident with Hirako-taicho gave rise to Soul Reapers with hollow powers. What if he's trying to do the reverse now?" Kukaku thought.

I put my hand to my chin and let that statement sink in. "If that were the case, then the first step would be in creating a hollow that is far more intelligent than many others."

"Those were my thoughts exactly. The Central Forty Six will no doubt be certain that Urahara Kisuke is the one responsible, but they're already wasting resources trying to find that guy." Kukaku responded.

I finished reading the report and put it down. "And what am I supposed to go after this thing?" I asked.

"No." Kukaku said. "We can't have you stopping you-know-who's every move. It would look too suspicious. What I do need you to do is sit there for a moment and think up what might be his next step."

I thought about what Aizen might do if Grand Fisher turned out to be a success. It's possible Aizen already considered him such. _Let's see…if I was trying to make Hollows more like Soul Reapers and I had already created an intelligent hollow what would I do next? _I thought on the point for a few minutes. "If I were trying to create a hollow with Soul Reaper abilities then after creating something like Grand Fisher I would try to create a hollow that could be an anti-Soul Reaper hollow."

"And what would this anti-Soul Reaper hollow be like?" Kukaku asked.

"Well form and appearance I'd have no idea, but it would have to be able to absorb and fuse with a Soul Reaper, sort of like a parasite." I stated. "Wait…won't I get in trouble for talking about stuff like this where people can hear?" I pointed to the security camera.

"Oh please, the Central Forty Six isn't that incompetent. They take what they hear at face value. We already established that we were talking about an investigation. Like I said, they'll assume Kisuke."

"But they can hear that can't they?" I asked.

"They're not going to give a crap that they're wrong so long as we don't say who we're investigating. Also the only way they'd ever review the tape is if you-know-who is particularly paranoid. I don't even know if he knows you and I are working together." Kukaku reassured me. She had about as good a head on her shoulders as I did so I believed her. "I'll keep in touch if I hear wind of a parasitic hollow." Kukaku stated. "Oh, one more thing." She dropped a newspaper in my lap. "Congratulations, you made the front page."

The top news story in the Seireitei Communication was a big scoop about my heroic efforts. _You know Aizen you really shouldn't have made a blind man in charge of the division with the newspaper. _The article had some input from those involved, minus myself since I've been here for the past two weeks.

One part of the article read: "During the incident, Captain Aizen and Vice-Captain Ichimaru were asked to provide backup in the efforts that 5th Seat Lamperouge could not hold the line. They were held up consistently by students who declared themselves as fans of the 5th Division Captain. Several students that were asked about this said they just felt compelled to greet the 5th Division Captain when they saw him."

"Sounds like Aizen's popularity got the better of him." I laughed not wanting to hint that that was my handiwork. Kukaku may have known about my being Zero, she was the only one who knew. Yoruichi told her about it shortly after Kukaku and I had become friends. Kukaku was wise enough to keep her mouth shut since Zero was a vigilante and she and I were on the same team. However, even she didn't know about the Geass. No one did except for Eien Tamashi, but it's not like she counts in this instance.

_**Hey!**_

"I heard from Kaien that Ukitake-taicho's been thinking of promoting you, but since his higher positions are full you might get transferred back to the 12th Division as 3rd seat since the position is open." Kukaku stated. "If it does happen, try to at least act surprised."

"Hey, if Hisana and Rukia can fake things so can I." I chuckled. Kukaku laughed.

"Ah, you never cease to be an interesting friend Lelouch." Kukaku said after she stopped cackling. "You know you're lucky you're here with all the publicity that story is getting. If there's one person the news maniacs won't bother to forcefully bypass it would be Unohana-taicho."

_Knowing her she'd probably do some rather…interesting things with their cameras and notepads if they tried to interview patients. _I thought to myself.

"Well, I gotta get going." Kukaku said stretching her arms out. "Nice seeing you Lelouch."

"Same here." I told Kukaku.

When she was gone I looked back at the headline: 'Lamperouge Lelouch Saves Students: Declared a Hero.'

_A hero. _I thought to myself.

When I was Zero and leading the Black Knights the news always referred to us as terrorists or vigilantes depending on what we had done. Sometimes if Britannia was feeling particularly generous we were called: Criminals with Good Intentions. Never heroes though. We were Knights of Justice, but never labeled as such by the media. However, here in the Soul Society, by saving the lives of a group of first years I was declared a hero. It was a title I never expected nor wanted to receive…not until now anyway.

_**Not all heroes are paragons Lelouch. **_Eien Tamashi told me. _**This path that you are on is a good one. In the open you are a hero in the eyes of the Soul Society. In the dark you are a vigilante fighting to take down a power hungry man who looks to tear the Soul Society asunder right from underneath them.**_

_Yes, it is a good thing I have going and I will continue on this path. _Something went off in the corner of my mind. _I think I just came up with a name for the second coming of the Black Knights. _

_**Oh? **_Eien Tamashi asked. _**Let's hear it.**_

_We will be known…as the Black Heroes! _I declared.

Eien Tamashi was less than impressed. _**Meh, it could use some work.**_

_Do you have a better idea? _I asked.

_**No, but I'm sure someone else does. **_She responded.

_We can't tell anyone about this. _I said.

_**Did I say we had to, I'm just saying I get the feeling someone has a better idea for an organization title than the Black Heroes. Or who knows maybe the idea will just come to you out of thin air. **_She teased.

I sighed and turned over to get some sleep. _Whatever, I'm getting some rest. Apparently that's the best thing for me right now is to eat and rest. My strength will return quicker if I do._

_**Have a good rest then. **_Eien Tamashi told me.

I closed my eyes and slowly but surely faded into my subconscious.

**Chapter 26 End**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Right, like Eien Tamashi said, someone has to have a better name than the Black Heroes. Anyone? Anyone at all? Right…so yeah not only did Lelouch wind up saving Hisana from getting sick and reuniting her with Rukia, but he also saved Momo and the others, severely lessening Momo's dedication to Aizen and forming a special place in her heart. And now it seems he has an idea about Aizen coming up with the idea to create Metastacia. Anyway, I managed to get this done before I had to go to Spanish class today and I hope you really enjoyed this chapter. I may or may not take a break from the series to figure out how I want to orient the next chapter. See you later everyone! NOTE: uesama is a very formal way of addressing someone and only used for members in a different caste than the speaker. It denotes a high level of respect and unfamiliarity. My guess is that the only reason Soifon uses just 'sama' as opposed to 'uesama' is because Yoruichi says its ok. We all know that woman doesn't care much for honorifics.)**


	27. Lelouch and Nemu

**(A/N: I have a working new title for Lelouch's soon to be formed team, but a couple things have to happen before it's even formed).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch's pov<strong>

It's been eight and a half years since I was discharged from the 4th Division. Rukia and the others graduated three years ago. Rukia had had her sister pull some strings so I wound looping with her, Renji, Izuru and Momo in my Kido class for the remainder of their academy studies. With the exception of Renji, who it was painful to watch, quite literally because half the Kido blows up in his face, it was nice having them around. Renji got just barely passing grades in my class.

When Shuhei graduated a little more than five years ago he became its 14th seat upon graduation and has since then become 9th seat. He was promised the position in his fourth year because of his grades. During the time he's been there I've read a few articles written by him in the Seireitei communication. He's a good Soul Reaper. Words of his accomplishments reach my office now that I have a position as a senior officer. He will certainly go far.

When the time came for Renji, Rukia, Izuru and Momo to graduate, Izuru graduated with academic excellence. It prided him that he could make his deceased parents proud of him. It was Aizen who bestowed him with the reward as he was the one, along with Gin, who was selected to oversee the graduation ceremony that year.

Later that evening, when it was time for the senior officers to greet the new recruits, Rukia, Momo, Renji and Izuru all turned up at the ceremony.

Rukia said she was eager to follow in her sister and brother-in-law's footsteps. Ukitake-taicho had offered position of 17th seat, the only one out of her and my other three students to make ranked officer straight off and she had grown to 11th seat under my guidance. She's stayed with us all this time and I'm sure she'll do great here.

Renji wound up an unseated member, but two years ago Uktake-taicho had him transferred to the Eleventh Division because of his roughneck tendencies. Renji wound up climbing all the way to 17th seat, on par with Rukia as he bragged to her, as a starting position. I spoke to Shisato about toughening Renji up and making him work hard. She said she would make sure he had plenty of field work. Shisato was not only the only Eleventh Division member I could really count on, she was also its only senior officer that wasn't a complete battle drone.

Izuru worked with us until he was transferred a year and a half ago to 4th Division. He's risen in rank since then to 14th seat. He considers Shuhei both his senpai and his rival and uses him as a purpose to keep getting better.

Momo stayed with us up until just last month. My promotion was announced three months ago, with my move being today, and since Momo wasn't qualified to follow me to 12th Division, as she desired, she did the next best thing and became a seated officer under Aizen. I didn't think I'd hear from Momo again, but to my surprise Aizen was being a lot less strict with her than he was Hisana. I'd grown to understand Aizen's thought process over the years of working against him. The fact that he was being nice to Momo in a different way than he had Hisana either meant that he learned from his mistake with Hisana or he was planning to do something else entirely with Momo. I didn't know what, but I was going to keep an eye on him.

Byakuya and Gin both became captains about a year after my students graduated. Gin took over the open 3rd Division captaincy slot and Kuchiki Ginrei stepped down as head of 6th Division. Since the 6th Division functioned differently than the other divisions did all Kuchiki Ginrei had to do was turn in his Zanpakuto to be locked and sealed away and he could retire in peace and live out the rest of his life sipping tea under a tree at the Kuchiki manor. It was perfect timing on Byakuya's point too since his grandfather was starting to get old and, unlike Yamamoto-soutaicho, was starting to lose his edge.

Hisana became Byakuya's new Vice-Captain. The 6th Division continued under the banner of Kuchiki-taicho and fukutaicho as it had for so many generations. Now the only divisions without Vice-Captains were Divisions 9 and 10. Tosen-taicho would obviously start to cultivate a Soul Reaper of Aizen's choosing and Isshin-taicho said he hadn't gotten any recommendations or seen anyone with exceptional enough skill and responsibility to take the mantle.

The Gotei has gone under many changes since I first started here and today those changes would continue with my promotion. The paperwork finally came through and I change positions today. Kiyone and Sentaro were sorry to see me go, but both fought over who would carry my bags and equipment to my new position: 3rd seat of the 12th Division and Deputy Head of the Department of Research and Development.

I had made my mark here in the 13th Division so I wasn't exactly reluctant to leave. Ukitake-taicho, Shiba-fukutaicho, Miyako-senpai and Rukia each gave me a heartfelt goodbye.

"You don't have to worry about a thing Lelouch." Kaien-san told me. In the time I had known him we had become less formal with each other. "I'll make sure to take good Kuchiki here." He patted Rukia's head.

"You'd better. You wouldn't want to anger Byakuya-taicho or Hisana-fukutaicho would you?" I asked.

"Of course not," Kaien-san stated with an overly enthusiastic grin, "Getting the evil eye from Byakuya-taicho is bad enough. I don't need it from his spouse too."

"You have been a great benefit to us these past years Lelouch-san." Miyako-senpai stated.

"It's been a great pleasure to have worked with you." Ukitake-taicho complimented me.

"Senpai, I think that's the last of everything!" Kiyone saluted.

"We've moved all of your belongings and set things up exactly as your blueprints described sir!" Sentaro saluted as well.

"Thanks you two. I'm glad I could count on you." I said. I stepped onto the grass from the deck outside my now old office. "Well, I'm off."

"Bye Sensei!" Rukia waved. Everyone waved goodbye to me as I left. 13th Division made me feel what it was really like to have a family. We all took care of each other there due to Ukitake-taicho constantly going in and out of fevers so we all split the workload or did what we could to help Kaien-san since he sometimes took it upon himself to do all of it.

As I walked calmly with my hands in my pockets to 12th Division, I thought about what I would do as Deputy Department Head. Nemu was assigned Department Head Assistant, as was the Lieutenant's job to directly assist the Department head. It had been a long time since I had worked alongside Nemu. It had been almost forty years actually. We'd seen each other from time to time, but nothing more than an exchange of pleasantries. She often hung around with Kotetsu-san and Rangiku. I was glad she had found someone to hang around with.

I first made an inspection of my new office to see if Kiyone and Sentaro had set it up to my expectations. They did a phenomenal job. When those two get fired up they really got the job done well. With everything set up the way it was supposed to I grabbed my lab coat out of the closet and put it on before heading out to the main research building.

Since its construction the Department of Development and Research has grown exponentially. Its size and stature make it comparable to some of the power plants and heavy industrial buildings I was used to being around when I was growing up. The technology had expounded profusely along with it. If only Urahara-san could be here to see his creation grown to this magnitude. I decided I'd grab a camera, take a view pictures and send him a postcard through Kukaku at some point.

As I entered the main office building, there was Nemu, sitting at the receptionist desk. She was absorbed in her work on the computer at the desk. I walked right up her. "Morning." I greeted.

Nemu turned away from her computer and was shocked to see me. "Lelouch…sama?"

"What you didn't know I was coming today?" I asked. "Didn't the captain tell you about my promotion?"

Nemu rose to her feet and bowed to me. "Ah, Mayuri-sama did say we were getting a new Deputy Head, but he did not say that it was you. I…I am very happy to see you, Lelouch-sama."

"I as well to you," I responded, "It's very good to see you too Nemu."

"Nemu! Who are you talking to?" a crabby voice, of which I recognized, came over the intercom sitting on Nemu's desk. "Stop blathering and get back to work!"

"Sir, Lelouch-sama is here, our new deputy head." Nemu responded.

"Oh, oh right that's today isn't it. Yes…yes…both of you come up to my office immediately. I suppose I'll have to do proper introductions, even if Lamperouge used to work around here."

"Hai, I understand Mayuri-sama." Nemu said and then look towards me. "Please follow me Lelouch-sama." I followed Nemu up the winding staircase to Kurotsuchi-taicho's office. When I walked into the office the stench of death filled my nostrils. Kurotsuchi-taicho, surrounded by other division members left whatever experiment he was engrossed in and exited the room to greet me.

"Ah Lamperouge Lelouch…it's such a wonder to see you again. It will be so nice to have a competent deputy head." Kurotsuchi-taicho stated. "Good help is so hard to find these days. Nemu is barely of any use sometimes and the last three deputy heads I've had have all wound up dead."

"Actually we've lost four of them, Mayuri-sama," Nemu corrected, "Ayumi Rei, Ryusaki Vander, Shishimi Kin, and now Kozou Mimi."

"Ah yes, I suppose since we're still picking apart the last one that I don't exactly consider her dead." Kurotsuchi-taicho said pushing his index finger into his forehead.

"Wait, what do you mean picking apart?" I asked, crossly.

"It's a sad thing, the last three—"

"Four," I corrected.

"Right four. The last four deputies I've had were so incompetent that they wound up dead from results of their own experiments. Tch, if I've said it once I've said it hundred times: never undertake an experiment that you can't handle the worst case scenario of. I swear it was insanely difficult to scrape the last of the pieces of my last apprentice off the walls," Kurotsuchi-tilted his head, "I trust you won't make the same incompetent mistake Lamperouge Lelouch?"

"Of course, I'm not looking to research things that could potentially get me blown up." _Just what has been going on here since I left?_

"Very good then," Kurotsuchi-taicho sighed, "At least with modern science the remains don't go to waste. We've been using my last apprentice's remains to determine what went wrong with her experiment so that I might perhaps continue what she started as I have continued and finished the failed experiments of my other now deceased apprentices."

"Ah, speaking of which, Kozou Koga has sent another petition asking for his daughter's ashes so that they may be buried." Nemu spoke up.

"Wait, father?" I asked. _Kozou…male…adult…could this be the man I've been searching for? I didn't even know deputy head Kozou even had parents. They keep family matters under lock and key most of the time._

"Tch, again? Dear me, he is really starting to become a bother. Lamperouge, as your captain I would like you to go to this annoying pest's house and explain to him that he will get his daughter's ashes when I am finished examining her body. Make him understand that we are working science here!" Kurotsuchi-taicho demanded.

_While I'm not too keen on preventing a parent to grieve over the loss of their child, I'm very interested in seeking out this Kozou Koga. _"Sure, where to?" I asked.

"How in the three sixty degrees of a circle should I know? Ask Nemu, she's the one who keeps getting the petitions." Kurotsuchi-taicho stated. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have science to discover." He went back in his office and shut the door.

_Same old Kurotsuchi-taicho. _I thought to myself. "Well Nemu, care to show me these petitions."

"Hai, follow me, Lelouch-sama." Nemu stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Seireitei South Market<strong>

As it turned out, Kozou Koga was a discharged Soul Reaper. He had suffered a crippling injury in a battle with a hollow nearly fifty years ago, forcing him to use crutches to get around since his legs were almost useless. My suspicion about him lessened, but not by much. Even a former Soul Reaper could still hold important information.

I entered the house since there was no door. "Hello?"

From out of an adjoining room a man, wearing leg braces, walked out. He had a long beard that looked like it could use a shave. He looked at me. "Yes?"

"Are you Kozou Koga?" I asked.

"I am." He said.

"Sir, my name is Lamperouge Lelouch. I'm with the Department of Development and Research. I'm here on behalf of my captain to speak with you about your recently deceased daughter Kozou Mimi." I told him.

"Ah, ahhhh. Sit, sit!" He gestured eagerly. I sat down on a stool and he collapsed into the nearby easy chair. "What news do you have for me? Are Mimi's ashes being sent to me?" he asked. "I've sent inquiry to Captain Kurotsuchi ten times, but he hasn't answered me until now."

_Oh that's mature taicho. _I thought to myself. _At least let the man know what you're doing. _"Well, unfortunately no. My captain is picking apart her corpse to try and learn how she wound up in such a sorry state to potentially continue her research in her place."

"Tests? He is running tests on my little girl? How can he?" Kozou got indignant.

"Kozou-san, please try to remain calm. My captain is doing this for science. I am sure once he is finished that he will give you your daughter's ashes. If not I will cremate the body myself and hand deliver them once he is complete." I said.

"How long must I wait? I have been waiting three months now." Kozou said irritably.

"That…I do not know. I will ask my captain and I will be back when I learn anything." I told him.

"Thank you Lamperouge-san, truly you are a kind and just soul to all." Kozou Koga told me.

_All that deserve it. _I thought to myself. _Still…this man is too frail and friendly to seem like the kind to commit murder. I guess it's interrogation time. _"Kozou-san, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to Mimi's mother?"

"Ah, Kyria. I miss her so much. She passed away some time ago."

"Some time like over a century ago?" I asked.

"Oh, no, no! This had to be no less than twenty!" Kozou cried out. "My…sister died around that time though."

"Your…sister did?" I asked. _Kozou wasn't the actor's name, it was the victim._

"Yes, her name was Kozou Mariko. I became a Soul Reaper because of her…at least until this happened." He gestured to his legs.

_So Kozou was the victim's maiden name then. _"Mariko…she was married before she died right?"

"Ah, so you know about that. Are you a friend of Tosen Kaname? She was rather close to her I know. She spent a lot of time talking to him." Kozou told me.

_Bingo! _"Not particularly, however I am interested in what happened to her." _Once this is over I'll Geass Kozou to never remembering anything of our conversation outside his daughter. _

Kozou sighed. "It was a little over a hundred and fifty years ago. She was married to a man, a noble. My family used to be of nobility until Mariko was cast down and her husband robbed us of everything. She was a foolish girl. If only the marriage hadn't been arranged, perhaps she would've married Tosen-taicho."

"I see." _So the marriage was arranged and they used to be nobles. The pieces are starting to fall into place. _"How well did you know Tosen-taicho?"

"He was a young man, lived in the Seireitei Market District for the time I knew him before Mariko was killed." Kozou stated.

"Yes, as I recall in an article Tosen-taicho wrote he became a Soul Reaper on her honor to create the peaceful world that she had envisioned. She was cut down by her husband after she scolded him for killing a subordinate over something petty." I said.

"Yes and he was not punished for his crimes either." Kozou became angry at the remembrance of that part of information.

"Is that man still alive, her husband?" I asked.

"I believe so." Kozou said. "His noble house still stands. He's also remarried and had a child, a son if I recall."

"Is he still a Soul Reaper?" I asked.

"No, that much I know. He was discharged when a hollow sucked his spirit energy dry." Kozou told me.

"Interesting," I said and then asked, "Do you remember the man's name?"

"I do. It was Atrumier Rehten."

I grinned widely. "I see, thank you very much Kozou-san." I told him.

"It's no trouble, anything for the man who finally answered my prayers." Kozou told me.

"Good, then before I leave I need you to do one thing for me." I said and reached for my contact lens.

"What's that?" Kozou asked me.

I removed my contact lens and activated Geass, "You will forget everything we discussed that did not relate to your daughter Mimi once I leave your house."

"Yes, Master Lelouch." He said in monotone.

"Good, then I will be seeing you." I left the house and went back to my division.

_**So what's next? **_Eien Tamashi asked. _**Do we go bursting into the Atrumier manor guns ablazing? **_

_No we can't. _I responded. _Nobility has special protection and high security. With my ability I'd never be able to do it solo without being caught, even if I persuaded Nemu to join me._

_**So then you'll have to get yourself a team won't you? **_Eien Tamashi stated.

_That I will indeed. _I replied and went back to the division.

* * *

><p><strong>Private Technology Lab<strong>

It's been about two months since I met with Kozou Koga. Since my return to the department I've been hard at work on a project to create transformation wristbands made with the same technology as my hyperspace capsules. If I'm going to have a team at my side to help me uncover corruption we're going to do it in style.

Nemu and I are still close. It's as if nothing's changed between us since I left. However, one thing is very noticeable. I'm starting to notice Nemu suddenly showing random injuries and symptoms: scars on her wrists, circles around her eyes, pale skin. All of them are gone by the next day. Nemu won't tell me what's wrong all she does is make excuses or pretend as if she has to be somewhere. Whatever's going on she's afraid both for herself and for me if she won't speak with me. There aren't many people I know that can make her shut up in front of me. I can get a lot of things out of Nemu that most can't, same with Vera. Even after I left 10th Division the second time, Isshin-taicho would constantly call me to talk to her one on one if he found her being difficult. I still haven't found out why she won't open up to anyone.

Speaking of Vera, I talked with Isshin-taicho about possibly transferring her to the 13th Division. Ukitake-taicho and the others were so good to me. I was certain they could get Vera to open up if they could. I don't know if it's me. Normally I can tell if a girl likes me, but I don't get that from Vera. I definitely think we're just friends. I think perhaps she somehow found someone who understands her. I haven't learned much about her over the years, she would still communicate in silence. I've only ever heard her speak twice. The first time was the day Akari-taicho died when she vocalized that she wanted to hear my plan. The second time was when she bade goodbye to me when I was in my two month coma. Other than that I've never heard her speak. I spoke to Kotetsu-san about it, Vera's medical records didn't show anything and I'd think twice before letting Kurotsuchi-taicho experiment on her.

I had no idea my captain was so twisted. 12th Division is going to be in need of a new captain at the rate he is going because I will not stand for the torturing he is giving to live human beings. The screaming I've heard is unbearable, but good old Central Forty Six is turning a blind eye because all of his experiments have been filled out. Dear Britannia we need some better ethical boundaries in this society.

There are ethics in place already. Last month something called Project Spearhead was called off on ethical grounding. The project was the modifying of souls out of normal gikongan. It came to light that these modified souls were to be used to reanimate dead corpses to battle hollows. It's nice to know I'm not needed to stop everything. Still, it would be nice for Central Forty Six to stop turning a blind eye to my captain's experiments. I swear on my life if I have to hear one more blood curdling scream in the middle of the night, I'm geassing the man. I haven't already because I thought I could resolve this peacefully by throwing some reports on the Central Forty Six's front table.

"How can you look at these reports and not do something about it?" I had shouted when my request for warrant of investigation was turned down. Kurotsuchi-taicho, unlike Aizen, didn't seem to care at all about his actions. It was much easier to finger him that it was Aizen.

"Deputy Head Reseacher Lamperouge Lelouch," one of the members had told me, "This is simply not enough to vindicate Kurotsuchi-taicho of any wrongdoing. His experiments do not warrant investigation."

"He dissected a live human being while he was still breathing!" I had yelled.

"Watch your tone. You are addressing superiors of high council, Deputy Head Researcher." I had regained my composure and stood in place.

"We have read the reports. Kurotsuchi-taicho's own experiment files overturn your accusations. Rest assured if Kurotsuchi-taicho was acting outside ethical boundaries we would shut down his experiments like we did with project Spearhead."

"Also do not forget that you are accusing a captain Deputy Head Researcher. The Soutaicho worked very hard to keep all divisions standing that abruptly lost their captains after the incident with Urahara Kisuke. Kurotsuchi-taicho himself has given us substantial proof that he is fit to be a captain and that, were he to lose his position, his Vice-Captain, Kurotsuchi Nemu, would be unfit to keep the squad from imploding. One accusation of unethical experiments, while the experiments themselves are a bit gory and rather hard to swallow, is not enough to warrant the dismissal and incarceration of Captain Kurotsuchi that you seek."

_Bunch of aristocratic fools! _I thought as I sat here working on my wristbands. _As long as there isn't widespread panic you'll do anything to obstruct justice. _I continued to work on the wristband until I finished it and not soon after that fell asleep at my desk.

…

…

…

"UWAOAH!"

I bolted up to the sound of screaming. _That sounded like Nemu. _I grabbed my Zanpakuto, which was sitting by the nearby file cabinet and bolted towards the sound of the screaming.

_**My, look at you so quick to play hero. **_Eien Tamashi teased.

_This is not the time for jokes. Nemu and I are like brother and sister. I'm not going to let something happen to her so long as I can stop it. _I drew Eien Tamashi out of her scabbard and tried to track Nemu's spiritual pressure, having lost my sense of direction of how to track the source of the screaming. Five seconds later another similar scream rang out and this one was close. I could sense Nemu just beyond a heavily locked door. It was protected by a heavy metal bar and a numerically encoded password. I drew a mental map of the department building in my head to remember which room this was. When I remembered I entered my identification code and the security lock came undone. I opened the latch, which required six precise motions to open, and then wrenched the door ajar to go inside. "Nemu!" I shouted.

"My, my, such a barbarian," I heard my captain's voice, "I really thought you were better than that Lamperouge Lelouch."

I took a moment to see the scene laid out in front of me. Nemu was on the ground, face down on the floor. Her arms were wrapped around her body and her legs were pulled in. She was twitching and had to be in immense pain. Her Shihakusho was torn, fresh lacerations covered her body, mostly her back. An empty syringe lay on top of the table and Kurotsuchi-taicho was holding another one as well. Alongside the empty syringe was a blood covered machete.

"What in the world is going on here?" I demanded to know.

"Tch. Really, must you raise your voice?" My captain asked me. He acted as if nothing was wrong with this picture.

"What…are you doing?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"It's nothing too serious. Since the Central 46 has scrutinized my involuntarily experiments, I have to resort to other methods to get the job done." Kurotsuchi-taicho replied…no…no, I don't have a clue what to call him right now.

"So you use Nemu? She's your Vice-Captain, your blood born daughter and this is how you treat her?" I growled.

"I don't see what you are getting so worked up about. If there were a problem she would complain." Kurotsuchi-taicho stated.

"Don't you get it? She's afraid of you. She cows to authority because that's how I taught her. You…you don't care about her at all do you? To you she's just a puppet, a tool for your experiments, isn't she?" I was livid…no I was past livid. There's not a word in my vocabulary to describe how infuriated and outraged I was feeling right now. I watched…Mayuri…pick his nose and fling the mucus on his finger halfway across the room. "PAY ATTENTION TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"Really, is that how you dress your superiors?" Mayuri asked me.

_Nemu will understand, if not I can force her to. I will not allow this to continue. _"You are no superior of mine. Not while you harm innocent people. I was at my breaking point with all the screaming I've had to hear since my return here and then…you go and make Nemu into your next victim? I won't have it!"

"And just what could you possibly do about it hmm?" Mayuri asked me.

"This!" I said and removed both my contact and stared Mayuri straight in the eyes. "Kurotsuchi Mayuri, I, Lelouch vi Britannia command you! From this moment forth you shall never harm Nemu again! You will conduct all your experiments in an ethical manner befitting the standards a captain should uphold! And if anyone ask about your sudden change in behavior you will tell them that you saw Nemu twitching and sprawled out on the ground as you experimented on her and were overcome with grief and decided to turn over a new leaf! You will obey my commands!"

"Why in the de—ehhhh…" Mayuri's facial structure became subdued and he looked at me with a deadpan look. "Yes…master Lelouch…I will obey."

"Good. See to it."

As I learned when I overwrote Shirley's history, when I gave complex orders that rewrote a person's entire mental structure or when I do something that was vehemently against the person's morals, as with Euphimia, it takes a bit longer to kick in. Mayuri would probably be standing there in a daze for a good few minutes while my Geass overwrote years upon years of mania to make him a less horrifying person. He'd still probably act like a complete freak, invading people's personal spaces and being a complete and utter satanic prick. My orders were specific: do not harm Nemu, conduct _experiments_ in an ethical fashion, and I added an excuse as to why Mayuri made this sudden switch.

While he was in a daze I got Nemu up off the ground and helped her to an unused lab room. I helped her gently onto her stomach on top of the table and began to get some ointment to heal her wounds. Nemu cried out when I rubbed the ointment on her back. It was a natural reaction though; the stuff I was using was highly chemical and very cold, but it would treat her wounds rather quickly.

"Lelouch-sama…" Nemu wheezed weakly.

"Shhh," I stroked a part of her back where there wasn't any damage, "Everything is going to be all right. I'm going to make you better Nemu. I just put some healing ointment on you, don't worry I won't do to you what your father did."

Nemu tried to speak, but wound up heaving over the side of the table. I got a cloth and wiped her mouth for her. I didn't want her to move.

_I suppose I'll do a toxicity screening later. _

It took me a good five hours straight to completely heal Nemu. Her wounds scabbed over and I drained all of the poison out of her system using highly advanced equipment. I even removed an embryo that, upon analysis, was pure hollow DNA. Mayuri had been attempting to grow a hollow inside of Nemu's body. Reparable body or not, there are some things you DO NOT DO!

I was now in my bedroom and I had Nemu laid out on the couch, fast asleep with a blanket over her, while I sat in front of the coffee table filling out a report. I had paid a visit to the security room to have the tape destroyed of the recording of mine and Mayuri's little exchange earlier, only to remember that the incident had occurred in his private lab that only the top five ranking officers had access to and no cameras were installed to constitute privacy.

_Which means the only one who now knows about Geass, and my real name, besides me, is Nemu. _I thought as I looked over to her on the couch. It had been about two hours since I had healed her. She had been out for 90 minutes of that. With the way the natural sleep cycle worked, Nemu would awaken within five to 15 minutes. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 2 o' clock in the morning. I'd have to go most of tomorrow without sleep most likely. _Looks like I'll be paying a regular visit to the coffee machine. _I thought to myself.

After seven minutes Nemu stirred and woke up. I made sure I was right next to her when she did. She sat up and looked at me. She was still wearing her torn Shihakusho. I didn't have it in me to change her clothes or go through her dresser. I had no idea what I might find.

"Lelouch…sama?" she looked at me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her as I sat down on the couch next to her.

Nemu laid her head against my shoulder. "I am…confused."

_I knew she'd have questions. _"What do you want to know?"

Nemu picked her head up and looked at me. "You taught me to bow to authority, but…you defied Mayuri-sama, told him and…were able to make him agree not to harm me ever again. Why?"

"I did it for two reasons. The first is something I never got the chance to teach you. When a member of authority orders something that goes against everything you stand for, it is ok for you to question authority, sometimes act against it." I told Nemu

"I do not understand." she replied.

"I don't expect you to." I pat her head. "It's something that is very complicated to understand. You don't have to change, you're fine the way you are, but you can start by having some self-respect for yourself."

"I understand. I will…start having some self-respect for myself." Nemu replied.

"The second reason," I said and I put my hands on Nemu's shoulders. "I did it because I care about you Nemu. You said I was like an older brother to you. What kind of older brother figure would I be if I didn't take care of my little sister?"

Nemu actually smiled. "You are…right about that, Lelouch-sama." She nuzzled into my embrace and I hugged her.

"I'm sure you want to know about what I said and how I pulled that off, don't you?" I asked.

Nemu shook her head. "That doesn't matter to me. You…have always been kind to me, Lelouch-sama and I am just grateful that you protected me. Mayuri-sama…what you saw…it was all him…he…"

I stroked Nemu and shushed her. "It's all right. That's over now. He'll never hurt you again. I made sure of it. However, you cannot tell anyone what happened."

"I would not dream of mentioning it. I don't want to remember all of that pain." Nemu responded.

I held her more closely. Nemu was now sitting on the couch on her knees with her arms and head placed along my chest, hands gently placed upon my shoulders. I had one of my hands stroking the back of her head, the other holding her body to me. "It's all right. You don't have to." After a moment of silence I said to her. "I'm so glad you are safe."

"I am glad to have been saved by you." Nemu responded. She pushed down on my shoulders and propped herself up, bringing her face inches from mine. I was surprised when her lips reached mine. Nemu pulled away after a few seconds. "Lelouch…sama, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Is it not normal to kiss someone who saved your life that you have deep emotions towards?" Nemu asked.

"Deep…emotions?" I asked.

"I…what I feel towards you…I don't know if I could consider you a brother anymore. It would feel…unholy…I…I don't know how to describe it. I don't know the extent of my feelings, but I…I felt as if…kissing you was ok…unless you object." Nemu stated.

"No," I responded and kissed her back, "It's perfectly fine." I cared a lot about Nemu too. I don't know the extent of my feelings towards her, but what I feel about her runs deep. Nemu, at her own request, stayed with me that evening, just to 'feel secure' as she put it. She slept in my bed. We didn't do anything, just sleep.

_**I will always protect you Nemu…**_

_**Always…**_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Together with me now: Awwwwwwwwww. Well Lelouch finally realized what an a-hole Mayuri is and geassed him into submission. Let's hope Mayuri doesn't have some way of figuring out how to rewire his brain to reverse the effects…assuming he even realizes he's been changed. And it seems Lelouch and Nemu are becoming rather close. Is this the start of a romance? Mayhap it is and mayhap it isn't. I will not comment or confirm XD. I will say that Lelouch and Nemu share almost the same relationship as Lelouch and Nunnally without being blood siblings. Make of that what you will. Anyway, once again it is late and I am going to bed. Next time on Soul Chess, unless I change my mind, Metastacia Attacks! Kaien's Life Hangs in Lelouch's Hands!)**


	28. Lelouch's Sorting Algorithm of Hollows

**(A/N: Sorry for the wait folks, of course it's only been a few days so I don't think you'll all be complaining that much. It took me a while to figure out exactly how I wanted this chapter to go, plus the necessity to watch bits and pieces of episode 49 of Bleach. Anyway here we go).**

Disclaimer: Bleach and Code Geass copyright their respective owners

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

It had been three years since Lelouch had geassed Mayuri into submission. The rather twisted captain still maintained his rather quirky and satanic personality, but for three years there hadn't been any screaming sounding through the research halls or bruises or blemishes inflicted upon Nemu…except for the one time she accidentally banged her knee against her desk as she got up in a hurry.

The Vice-Captain had remained 100% faithful to Lelouch because of what he did for her. Many members of the squad, plus Rangiku who saw Nemu regularly at the Soul Reaper Women's Association meetings, speculated more than just a working relationship between the Deputy Department Head and the Vice-Captain. When news of such rumors reached the offices of the Seireitei Communication the reporters immediately sensed a scoop. However, Lelouch refused to comment and Nemu merely stated the facts: that she and Lelouch were in a working relationship and were like siblings to each other. No development past that had occurred thus far.

In recent months Lelouch finished the wristbands he had been dedicated to finishing; he completed his work twice as fast with Nemu assisting him. He then passed the box of them to Kukaku, through Nemu. Kukaku then passed off the box to Soifon and Yoruichi. The two women delivered it to the Urahara Shop who was being paid quite a handsome sum out of Lelouch's own pocket to put the finishing touches on the devices. To Lelouch's surprise, part of the sum was sent back to him with a note that said: "Consider this a friendship and lifesaving discount".

In recent years Renji ratcheted himself up to 9th seat within the 11th Division. Rukia made her way to 7th seat under Kaien's guidance. Izuru had shifted divisions yet again, this time to 3rd Division under Captain Ichimaru where he became an 11th seat. Shuhei rose in rank to 5th seat, making him the Chief Editor of the Seireitei Communication. As a courtesy to Izuru, who Shuhei considered a friend, as Chief Editor of the paper Shuhei published some of Izuru's haikus in the Seireitei Communication. They were instantly popular.

It was Tosen himself who had declared Shuhei fit to be a senior officer, hence why the slightly inexperienced (Shuhei had only been a Soul Reaper for 11 years now) male had risen in ranks so quickly. Tosen commented that Shuhei could be looking at Vice-Captaincy within the next decade or so if he applied himself.

Susanna rose in rank to 4th seat after her predecessor died gloriously in battle. Rangiku also made her way to the exact same rank in her own division. Isshin, right now, was the only captain without a vice-captain. Yamamoto pressured him to find one so the Seireitei could be put back in fully functioning order, but Isshin said he had looked at all of the candidates and didn't see anyone who jumped out at being worthy for the position for the time being.

Although things were proceeding as normal for the Gotei, many things were happening behind the scenes, including Lelouch's investigation into Aizen's potential parasitic hollow. Kukaku was still looking for reported sightings, but so far there was no luck.

To further his own research, Lelouch was currently studying hollow anatomy. He'd go out into the field of reported hollow sightings, with Nemu and a few other researchers at his side, and study hollow attack patterns and abilities related to their physical features. His captain applauded Lelouch's tenacity for such research, often commenting how it was disappointing that he couldn't be out there with him, and also making remarks how it would be more interesting if the hollows actually ate some of the division members and how injuries would prove to be worth researching.

From these comments Lelouch realized a loophole in his orders: while Mayuri himself couldn't conduct unethical experiments or order others to do it in his place he could thrive on the idea. Lelouch found a bit of dark humor in how this sort of made his captain all talk.

The point of Lelouch's research was to ultimately create a bio-program on his lab computer that could pretty much allow him to create a virtual hollow. He had spent hours upon hours of this line of research for every day of every week of every month for the last three years. He was incredibly close to completing the algorithms. There were only a few, rare hollow species that he needed to find in order to complete his research. Things had gotten to the point where Lelouch could afford to cut back on the amount of people he needed to where he only needed Nemu and two volunteers since he had built tech to replace the need for live assistance.

If Lelouch didn't need anything on the type of hollow he encountered it was a simple matter of having Nemu take it out with Hakuda or him using a single kido spell to be done with it. If he encountered a hollow he needed something from, then the fun started. His two volunteers would bait the hollow engage it while Lelouch took notes on the hollow's abilities and form, using his tech to observe it from a safe distance as he drew sketches and took high-definition digital photographs. If the hollow got too close for comfort, or if Lelouch finished his analysis, Nemu would leap into action and exterminate the hollow. Lelouch was happy to have quite the competent and efficient fighter along for this excursion without the need to fall back on a combat expert from the 11th Division. It allowed for a lot less paperwork.

Lelouch wasn't worried of Aizen getting a hold of his research and realizing Lelouch's intentions with it. How could he know? Lelouch figured. If anyone took a look at Lelouch's research they would see that he was doing a great service to the Soul Society as a whole. If his research was completed it would become possible to identify hollows by groups and families, clusters, ability and rank simply by their appearance.

_New class, hollow theory 101. _Lelouch had mused to himself on more than one occasion. It was definitely true that his research would make for quite the interesting study material. However, while his research was vastly beneficial to the Soul Society, it would still be largely incomplete.

Lelouch's research only accounted for hollows below the Gillian class. He was not going to risk a whole platoon just to get information on menos composition and nature. His report would say as such that his work was not guaranteed to hold true for menos grande. What the report wouldn't say is that Lelouch was unconcerned with the menos altogether. He was convinced that Aizen's prototype symbiotic hollow would be a high class hollow without reaching menos territory.

Lelouch was currently in his office, as he had been for the past week, taking the time to analyze his data and start writing his 'build-a-hollow' virtual program. He had enough information to build a thorough database, but not enough to fully complete it. However, once the program was built, Lelouch would be able to determine if he had enough reference points to speculate what Aizen's hollow would look like and/or how it would be parasitic.

As Lelouch worked there was a buzz from the intercom. "Lelouch-sama, Kaien-sama is here to see you." Nemu said to him.

Lelouch wondered what his neighboring division's 2nd in command would want with him, but considering Kaien's connection to Kukaku, he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Send him to me." Lelouch responded. Kaien arrived at Lelouch's office within two minutes.

"Hey there Mr. Deputy Department Head, how are you?" Kaien greeted.

"Working diligently. I don't really have the time for a social call at the moment." Lelouch said curtly.

"I'll be brief then." Kaien said. "I know you and my sister are out looking for a specific kind of hollow and you yourself are also trying to put together this algorithm to determine how hollows work and all."

"Get to the point Kaien-san." Lelouch stressed.

"Right, so I sent Miyako and a couple of other officers on reconnaissance. We've heard word of a new kind of hollow roaming about causing a panic. Whatever information we receive I just wanted to let you know that we'll send the reports to you…you know in case it helps." Kaien told him.

"A hell butterfly would've been quicker than coming here on your own two feet." Lelouch stated abruptly as he continued to type with his keyboard sounding like machinegun fire.

"Saw right through that didn't you?" Kaien asked, dropping the friendly overtones. "It's just…I have a really bad feeling about this Lelouch, so does Rukia. What if this hollow is the hollow you and my sister are looking for? All the teams that have gone after it have been vanquished. No one's reported back alive to give detail. I don't want Miyako to wind up amongst the casualties. She's a third seat and she's capable, but she's also my wife. I'm just concerned."

Lelouch stopped typing and looked at his comrade. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

Kaien scratched his head. "I know this is kind of irregular, and sounds so much better in my head than out loud, but is there any chance you could take some mobile lab equipment with you and set up a station in our division. It'll just be until Miyako gets back."

"You want me to be able to analyze data on the spot. You want to be able to act on a dime in the case of an emergency. On the off chance that this really is the hollow I've been looking for you want to be able to know how to approach it so you don't end up a victim." Lelouch said. Kaien merely nodded. Lelouch saved his work and shut his machine down. "Well, lucky for you, I'm not stubborn as to not act on someone's gut feeling. If there's a chance that this is the hollow I've been looking for, you can be sure I want to be on site. However, if I'm going to be on site, I want the VIP treatment." Lelouch joked.

Kaien laughed. "Three years and you haven't changed a single bit from being cooped up in a lab all day. No problem buddy."

Lelouch responded with a slight nod and then buzzed the intercom to tell Nemu to grab certain pieces of equipment and make her way to the 13th Division. Nemu complied and told him she would meet him there. By sunset, Lelouch was fully set up in an empty room within the 13th Division. There were so many cables strung about that it was impossible to get from the door to Lelouch without stepping on one. Thankfully most had very low tension so there wasn't much of an issue. Lelouch had just started working, and by this point putting the finishing touches on his program when Kiyone threw the door open. "Lelouch-senpai, come quick, trouble!" she cried out. Lelouch followed her to where Kaien, Rukia, Ukitake and a few other Soul Reapers were huddled around an unconscious Miyako.

"What happened?" Lelouch asked.

Kaien sighed, "Miyako is the only one who made it back. The rest of the reconnaissance team is reportedly wiped out."

"I see." Lelouch said. He was thankful that Miyako had made it back in one piece. However, as he looked over her body, something struck him as odd. "If there was a fight, don't you think Miyako should at least be injured." He said.

"Lelouch, what are you saying?" Kaien got irritated.

"Frankly, I don't know at the moment. However, I already have a full database on hollows that drain spirit energy. That is the only thing that could've left Miyako unconscious without any wounds. If I could please have some room," Lelouch excused his way forward. "Someone kill the lights." He requested. His request was carried out. "Nemu," he called, "Black light."

"Hai." Nemu handed him said object.

"What are you going to do with that?" Ukitake asked.

"Hollows that drain spirit energy leave an ultraviolet mark on their victims. This can show me where she was attacked and how. If this is our mystery hollow though, no marks will show, unless she was attacked from behind." Lelouch scanned the black light over Miyako's body, carefully noting the complete lack of markings. "Kaien-san, I need to examine her back." Kaien turned Miyako on her side so Lelouch could check for markings on her backside. No such things appeared. "Lights." Lelouch said. The lights came back on.

"No markings, what does this tell you Lelouch?" Ukitake asked him.

"It means that this is indeed the work of our mystery hollow. I'd like to have Miyako in my room for examination. Also, the hollow may come back this way. It might feel bold enough that it believes it can break through an entire division and eliminate the only Soul Reaper to bear witness to it and live. Also, there's a chance it might have done something to Miyako. If she awakens there's no guarantee she won't turn hostile. Some hollows have that ability and that's a database I still haven't quite finished yet."

"I'll set up watch around the perimeter. Sentaro, Kiyone, please watch over Lelouch and Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho." Ukitake instructed.

"What about Vera?" Lelouch asked. "I'd feel rather comfortable with her around."

Kaien sucked in a pained breath, realizing the problem.

"What, what did I say?"

"Vera was…part of that reconnaissance unit Lelouch." Rukia told him.

Lelouch turned wide eyed. _Vera's dead?_ He shook his head from side to side. _No…no, I'm not about to break down. _Lelouch took a deep breath and kept his composure. _I will cease being traumatized by the loss of close comrades. _"I…see." Lelouch stated aloud.

"Lelouch, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Kaien apologized. He figured Lelouch might blame himself for Vera's death since he was the one who requested her transfer, but Kaien knew that if anyone were to be blamed it should be him for sending Vera out on the mission. Ukitake knew however that the hollow was to be blamed for Vera's death and that no one should start slandering the other. Both men stayed silent of such thoughts however.

The only thing Lelouch said was. "You couldn't have known that this is how things would turn out." He then gestured to Nemu to follow him back to his makeshift lab.

Lelouch secured a few mechanisms to Miyako's wrists and her head. He also latched her feet to the floor on the off chance she turned hostile. Nemu kept guard directly over Lelouch. She would not see harm come to him while she was fit to do anything about it. She put herself on full alert.

Lelouch continued to work on his program and saved after every little thing he did. If Miyako turned hostile there was no chance she wouldn't attack him or damage his program in her aggression. His elephantine memory would be a substantial backup on the off chance things were damaged, but it would be an annoyance if he had to retype any amount of the program.

At the same time, the division watch was discussing all of the events that had played up thus far.

"Hey did you hear the Vice-Captain called for Lelouch's assistance?"

"Really? Lelouch is back? I had no idea."

"Apparently the Vice-Captain thinks he can help with the hollow that attacked Miyako-san."

"I hope she's okay."

"Relax, Lelouch is looking after her. That guy is a genius, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Still she lost her entire unit and I heard that silent girl, Vera was part of it."

"Really, the goth chick?"

"That's what I heard. Still, that Vera gal is so creepy maybe her Zanpakuto lets her come back from the dead or something."

The laughter that ensued afterwards was cut off by the rustling of leaves. The men turned towards the source of the noise. From out of the bushes, bleeding like crazy from head to toe, missing both an eye and a hand, leaves clinging to her damaged Shihakusho and panting over and over, was Vera.

"Vera-sama!"

An alert was sent out and Lelouch immediately saved his work and left his post to check up on his supposed to be dead comrade. "Move!" He shouted and began unloading several injections of blood clotting serum into Vera's veins.

"Le…louch." Vera wheezed on the blood in her throat when she realized it was him.

"Vera, don't talk, you're going to be all right." Lelouch told her. _I will not fail again, I won't lose another comrade. _

Vera gripped his Shihakusho tightly with her hand. "Shiba-sama…she…"

"Vera you don't need to talk. I can understand you fine when you don't talk." Lelouch told her. Vera understood her comrade and instead used the blood pouring from her body and wrote Miyako's name in Kanji on his sleeve with her finger. Lelouch, seeing this looked at Vera closely who shut and mimicked the face of someone being in immense pain. Lelouch perfectly understood what was going on by that point. He sent out a hell butterfly to 4th Division, requesting assistance for Vera. He ran back to his lab to find his terminal trashed and Miyako gone. He ejected the backup CD from the damaged terminal and asked Nemu to set things up with the spare he had set up behind the bookcase. Time was of the essence, he knew Kaien well enough that he would go after Miyako stating her honor to have been defiled. Lelouch had to analyze the situation right and proper or run the risk of Kaien meeting the same fate as his wife. It was time for the young self-proclaimed chessmaster to put his algorithm to the test.

At this same time, Kaien and the others were finding out about Miyako's fate. Kaien chased after the fiend that he believed to have taken control of his wife. Ukitake boldly went with him and requested Rukia join the two of them.

He turned towards Sentaro and Kiyone. "Mobilize the squad to battle stations. Check on Lelouch and see if he's all right. If he's uninjured I want to hear word from him. He's a hollow expert and we'll need all the information we can."

"Yes sir!" Both division members ran off and split up. While Sentaro rallied the division, Kiyone went to check on Lelouch. She found him in the room the squad had rented out to him, working diligently on rebooting his program. She saw the wreck around him.

"Lelouch, the captain asked us to make an inquiry on your status!" Kiyone announced.

"I'm uninjured for the moment. I just came back from overseeing Vera's status. I'm assuming the alert reached the captain." Lelouch stated.

"Yes sir." Kiyone stated. "Also, Miyako-san…"

"I'm well aware of what's become of Miyako, right now I'm about to test my algorithm and see if I can't properly analyze the enemy."

Kiyone relaxed a small amount. She knew it was just like Lelouch to be one step ahead of everyone else.

Lelouch got to work as he started up the program. _Miyako wasn't injured. Vera was. I know Vera well enough. The hollow possessed Miyako and then attacked everyone else, just as it probably attacked other Soul Reapers in order to goad the captain and Kaien after it. It's like with Grand Fisher, this hollow was given superior artificial intelligence to the rank and file. _Lelouch thought as he analyzed the situation and began entering parameters. _However, using the ultra violet scan, I didn't depict any sort of markings to indicate any drainage of spirit energy, which means the hollow didn't drain Miyako's energy at all. It's as if it simply became her. Looking at Vera, I can gather what happened next. While in Miyako's body, the hollow wiped out the rest of the unit. However it has to be able to shed the body it has possessed, otherwise we would've heard reports of rogue Soul Reapers rather than a mysterious hollow. However, going by Vera's injuries it has to have some form of combat ability. Miyako's Zanpakuto can't do the kind of damage Vera sustained on its own. _Lelouch's typing slowed and he had a realization. _That's it. _The situation of what happened began to play out in his head as he typed away at the keys once more: Vera had been attacked first by the oncoming hollow, however she was clearly outmatched. When the hollow tried to possess her, Miyako had become a willing victim in order to protect Vera. Vera, not quite understanding of her surroundings, possibly having lost her eye before Miyako intervened, was then attacked by the woman she trusted and presumed dead with her injuries. _Vera your tenacity is going to be what keeps everyone else alive._ Lelouch thought to himself. He only knew about less than half a dozen ways hollows could do such precise injuries such as gouging out someone's eyeball. However, as Lelouch took a mental snapshot of Vera's condition, he remembered seeing no indication of the attack being through and through or at an angle. _Which means the hollow went straight at her eye with a fine pointed strike. _Lelouch continued entering the parameters and also entered the potentiality of being able to destroy a Zanpakuto. _If Aizen did indeed develop an anti-Soul Reaper hollow, I cannot discredit this possibility. _

After he was done, Lelouch hit the calculate button to see what his algorithm would generate. He was given only 1 potential anatomical structure. "Nemu, print this!" he commanded. He grabbed the printout and was out the door.

"Ah, Lelouch-sama, where are you going?" Nemu asked.

"I have to help Kaien-san, Ukitake-taicho and Rukia." He said. He looked over the printout he had grabbed as he made his way towards where he sensed Ukitake, Kaien and Rukia's reiatsu. "Oh dammit!" he swore when he read his computer's analysis of the hollow's tentacles. "Oh dammit, do not let me be late!" He picked up speed with Shunpo. "Dammit!" he swore again and drew out his sword. "Rally and Motivate, Eien Tamashi!" Lelouch cast aside his documents wrapped himself up in his came. He reappeared right in the thick of the battlefield where a five percent difference in anatomy of the hollow Lelouch's computer had generated was battling with an unarmed Kaien. He watched as the hollow's tentacles built up in a bunch upon its back. "Oh like hell you are!" Lelouch held out a straight arm. "Hado 33, Sokatsui!" He fired the Kido straight at the hollow, blasting some of the tentacles off of it and causing the hollow to retreat, having taken a pretty nasty injury. It would be back soon, but it would give Lelouch time to give Kaien an analysis of the situation.

Of course, rather than being grateful for being saved, Kaien whacked Lelouch across the face and held him up by the lapels of his Shihakusho. "Lelouch, why did you interefere?" he shouted.

"Excuse me," Lelouch commented coldly, "Don't act like you wanted to die back there."

"I had him right where I wanted him." Kaien growled.

"Drop your testosterone level about five clicks and you'll realize just how stupid that sounds given the situation. I just saved your life. You can act a little more grateful. That hollow is going to be back. If you want to have your revenge without losing your life, you'd better listen to me because I don't have a lot of time." Lelouch responded calmly.

Kaien put him down. "Talk." He said.

"I just put my algorithm to the test. If I hadn't stepped in just now you would've wound up just like Miyako, a puppet on that hollow's strings. The only way to kill the hollow would be to kill you. Do you really think anyone would want that on their conscience?" Lelouch asked with a glare.

Kaien realized the point Lelouch was making.

"I lost someone very dear to me because of their desire for revenge on the honor of the woman she loved. I'm not going to let history repeat itself while I can still do something about it!" Lelouch declared. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. Perhaps you'd still be able to use Nejibana if I had."

"I'll take out that thing with my bare hands if I need to." Kaien said. "Just tell me how I can win."

Lelouch could see that direct interference would only anger Kaien into feeling inept and unable to defend and avenge Miyako's honor. Lelouch took a deep breath. "All right listen to me then and you'll make it out of this alive."

While Lelouch and Kaien discussed the finer points of strategy, Metastacia healed his wounds, dealt to him by Lelouch and went back out into the open to slaughter him and Kaien, or better yet take command of one and use him to kill the other. The very idea made Metastacia tingle with glee.

"Hey you! Ugly!" Metastacia heard the voice of the Soul Reaper he had failed to possess call out to him. He looked up to see Kaien in the treetops. "You want me, come and get me you rejected horror film monster."

Angered Metastacia chased after Kaien.

"_Hollows are incredibly prideful, taunt them and they'll give chase." _ Kaien remembered Lelouch's tip off.

The 13th Division Vice-Captain deftly used Shunpo to lead the tentacle-backed hollow into a narrow path. Trees surrounded them on either side, making the battlefield quite linear.

"_Your enemy is rather large. If you can lead him to an enclosed space it'll make it hard for him to move around freely. Your speed and much smaller frame will give you a great advantage." _Kaien remembered Lelouch's advice.

Metastacia attacked Kaien with his tentacles to ensnare the Vice-Captain only for Kaien to turn and attack with…a blade?

Metastacia's tentacles were cut off and Kaien stood, holding a katana. "That's impossible! I destroyed your Zanpakuto's blade!" Metastacia was baffled. A Soul Reaper's Zanpakuto could not recover itself unless the wielder lost consciousness. There was no way this Soul Reaper had been knocked unconscious long enough for his Zanpakuto to recover and then shaken awake and still have the combat capacity to face him head on.

"You underestimate the power of Soul Reapers, or perhaps your ability isn't as absolute as you thought." Kaien taunted. He swung his blade with both hands and took a stance to face the scum that killed his wife.

Metastacia growled and attacked Kaien with his tentacles. Kaien cut them away with the blade in his hand. "Blasted Soul Reaper." Metastacia sharpened his tentacles to the consistency of spear tips.

Lelouch's words rang in Kaien's head. "_Watch out for when he sharpens those tentacles on his back; the attacks will come in rapid fire at that point."_

"Bakudo 39: Enkosen!" Kaien protected himself from Metastacia's attacks. He then Shunpoed around to Metastacia's right flank and leapt at a nearby tree and pushed of the trunk for leverage. Kaien took a sweeping arc strike and severed of Metastacia's tentacles that were still attacking his Kido shield before using the hollow's back to push himself into another leap and landing on top of a sturdy tree branch. He about face and turned towards Metastacia who was severely damaged by Kaien's assault. Blood dripped from his severed tentacles.

"Damn you, you filthy Soul Reaper!" Metastacia shouted.

"That's my line you putrid hollow!" Kaien shouted as he swung the sword he was holding out at his side, shaking some of the blood off of it. "I told you before that you would pay for what you did to Miyako. I will make good on that declaration."

Metastacia laughed in disbelief. "You think that I'll listen to you. I am the Ultimate Bane of Soul Reapers. You cannot defeat me! I will make you suffer!" Metastacia attacked Kaien in an attempt to possess him.

"_When he tries to possess you he will be at his most vulnerable. Kido is effective on the tentacles. Don't even try to cut them, you'll run the risk of ending up like Miyako."_

Kaien put away the sword he had and held up his hands so that his wrists touched each other and his knuckles were bent. "Hado 73: Soren Sokatsui!"

"What?" Metastacia looked up in horror as his tentacles were destroyed.

"_After that, all that's left is the coup de grace."_

As Metastacia's body fell into a disjointed mass of pieces Kaien walked straight up to his head, glaring down at the hollow. He held his hand in front of him. "With this blow, it ends." Kaien gathered red energy in his palm. "Hado 31: Shakkaho!" He shot Metastacia right between the eyes. The mask dissolved and the rest of the body went with it. _Miyako…I avenged you. _Kaien thought to himself.

"Kaien-dono!" Rukia's voice called out.

"Kaien-fukutaicho!" Sentaro and Kiyone could be heard. All three came running up towards the Squad Vice-Captain, with Lelouch and Ukitake along with them. Lelouch was beaming.

"I told you he'd be fine." He told the formerly worried seated officers. He walked casually up to Kaien.

Rukia was the first to notice the sword sheathed at Kaien's side. She saw how the handle was vibrant red. "Kaien-dono, that Zanpakuto."

"Hmm, oh right…" he unsheathed it and sent it spinning lightly through the air where the tip sank into the ground in front of Lelouch's feet. "You can have that back."

"Thanks." Lelouch said and tossed Kaien's own bladeless Zanpakuto towards him. "If it doesn't recover on its own you should stop by our division. We have ways of repairing broken Zanpakuto now."

"Wait, this was the strategy you came up with?" Rukia asked. "I thought you didn't want anyone's help so you could defend Miyako-san's honor."

"Lelouch didn't help Kaien." Ukitake stated. "Not in a way to detract from Kaien's honor at least. Lelouch had full belief in Kaien's ability to win on his own. His aid was verbal. He was supporting him in giving him strategy. By lending Kaien his Zanpakuto he allowed the hollow to doubt its own superiority."

"It wasn't a huge problem with me. Once Kaien explained that the hollow's Zanpakuto destruction could only occur once a night I handed him Eien Tamashi without hesitation. He needed a blade and I was more than willing to lend him mine since I was content with not partaking in the fight." Lelouch responded.

"Lelouch provided me with information he knew about the hollow and some tricks to turn the tide in my favor, the rest of the fight was still up to me to win or lose." Kaien answered.

"Which you won and it also proves my algorithm to be a success. It saved the life of a Vice-Captain." Lelouch seemed proud of his accomplishment.

"It did indeed at that. Does this mean that your algorithm would be considered complete?" Ukitake asked.

"Mostly. The prediction it made on this particular hollow was ninety-five percent accurate." Lelouch responded.

"I see. How long do you think it will take before it is fully completed?" Ukitake asked.

"It depends on how much help I have to complete it." Lelouch responded. "But I only need five specific hollow types for it to be fully functional. Why do you ask?"

"Kurosaki-taicho is still looking for a Vice-Captain. Given the events of tonight, I think you'd be remarkable candidate for such things." Ukitake complimented.

"It's very kind that you would say that, but don't forget that I'm in a different division now." Lelouch said.

"I haven't forgotten, but I hope you haven't forgotten that captains are allowed to pick qualified Soul Reapers just as much as Soul Reapers are allowed to apply for their position. I know that the tenth division is home to some…sorrowful memories for you, but for the sake of the Gotei, I would hope you could let go of the pain for the sake of the greater good. You are a remarkable Soul Reaper, Lelouch. I've watched you grow over the last eighty years. I believe you would be perfect to serve as a Vice-Captain." Ukitake praised.

"Thank you, but finishing this algorithm is very important to me and I can only do that with the Research Department's equipment. However…when I finish," Lelouch smiled, "I'd be more than happy to take that position if Isshin-taicho would accept me."

Ukitake smiled and with a few slight nods to the others everyone headed back to the division together. That night of horrors ended, but the repercussions lingered for a long time after.

One month after that night, a small memorial service was held for Miyako. Rukia, Ukitake and Lelouch all attended.

After five months, Lelouch completed his algorithm and was applauded for his ingenuity. Lelouch was offered a chance to join the Central Forty Six due to his intellectual grandeur. He showed the proper respect in rejecting the offer. His letter said:

_To the congregation of the Central Forty Six,_

_I am honored that you would consider asking me to become a part of your ranks. However, my purpose, my place as it were, is amongst the ranks of the Gotei. I have a dream, a dream that can only be accomplished by being a soldier. I feel I can be of more use with the sword than with words. Thank you anyway._

_Sincerely,_

_Lamperouge Lelouch  
>3<em>_rd__ Seat of Division 12  
>Deputy Department Head of the Department of Research and Development<em>

What his letter basically amounted to, and the thoughts that had gone through Lelouch's head at the time were: "Fuck you. Go to hell. This is what you get for sentencing Urahara Kisuke to exile and letting my pleas for bringing Kurotsuchi Mayuri to trial fall on deaf ears."

The Central Forty Six, while disappointed, were understanding, and respectful of Lelouch's desires. Lelouch did however, two months after that, wind up as Kurosaki Isshin's lieutenant. The next academic year, basic hollow understanding was added to the curriculum. It was a joint effort of Lelouch and the Head Captain to make it happen.

As a result of the research's success and practicality, a large budget increase was added to the department of research and development, much to Kurotsuchi Mayuri's pleasure.

An article in the paper was published about Lelouch's research after he was interviewed by none other than Hisagi Shuhei. Most of the answers to Shuhei's questions Lelouch had prepared in advance. He concealed the truth rather well, making his research out to be a desire to protect the weak and save lives.

"Since knowing is half the battle, I felt part of that knowing should include understanding the enemy's power. For the weak it is a tool of survival. For the strong it is a tool of assistance."

"What about the Squad Eleven members? Don't you feel as if some would consider your research pointless?" Shuhei had asked.

"My research is for those that need it. People like Zaraki-taicho can afford to not have to worry about how to take down an enemy. They just can." Lelouch had responded.

Aizen had seen the article himself. He began to wonder if perhaps he was wrong about Lelouch. It was true that there was a chance that Lelouch could be lying that all of his research was for the benefit of the Soul Society, but Lelouch had never done anything overt to get in the man's way. The only one who had was Zero, the blasted phantom Soul Reaper that Aizen could find little to no information on. He was Aizen's main focus and the lack of information he could find was driving him mad with frustration. It was as if the entity known as Zero only existed to get in his way. He had saved Urahara Kisuke who was no doubt squandering in a section of the World of the Living somewhere and he had also driven Hisana out of his division.

It was true that Lelouch had saved Shiba Kaien, whose death Aizen had planned to use to drive Kuchiki Rukia into a deep depression to which, at a later date, would benefit his "Master Plan" and had also protected Hinamori Momo, Kira Izuru, Kuchiki Rukia, and Abarai Renji and won their affection, but Aizen could not, with absolute certainty, place that upon an inner hatred Lelouch had for him. After all, it was he who brought Lelouch to the Soul Society in the first place. All the aforementioned individuals were friends of the now famous Soul Reaper so the reason could've mostly been played to Lelouch acting in good faith towards his friends.

Aizen found Lelouch to be a mystery. He read Lelouch's psychological profile time and again, but there was nothing that suggested Lelouch to be the diabolical mastermind he was on the inside. What Aizen didn't know was that, at the time of joining the Shino Academy, Lelouch was already atoning for sins he had committed, with noble intentions, while he was alive. Aizen could not understand how Lelouch could go through such heart wrenching events such as losing Akari-taicho, being betrayed by Soifon, of whom he considered a close friend, and losing Homura-taicho, of whom many speculated she and Lelouch had _something_ going on between them, and not grow to hate the Soul Society as Kaname did.

Unfortunately for Aizen, he had a piece of the puzzle that was a falsehood: Soifon betraying Lelouch. If he knew that, in reality, Lelouch knew about the truth that occurred when Hirako-taicho and the others were extradited from the Soul Society, he would think of things differently. He also didn't know that Lelouch was the one who had originally investigated the Aisels. As far as he knew, and anyone else for that matter, it was the Shibas who had helped Byakuya uncover the truth behind his parent's deaths. While such matters were impossible to link back to Aizen, only Hoshima, it embittered Aizen in a way that he sent Metastacia after Shiba Kaien, to shake their resolve.

Another piece of the puzzle Aizen did not have was that Hoshima had blabbed about their connection to each other to Lelouch. He also had no idea that Homura Yuna had passed on all her investigative materials to Lelouch. He had seen Homura's documents when he ransacked her office the day she died. Hoshima had been bitter about Lelouch sniffing him out and therefore wanted the boy dead. Aizen took that moment to his advantage.

He remembered how gullible Kurosaki Isshin had been when he mentioned he merely needed something from Yuna's office and he would get it himself. Aizen knew that Yuna didn't have anything to directly tie him to Hoshima or the Urahara Kisuke incident. Whatever power she had to lock him up was in her testimony and he had done away with that.

He had no idea about Yuna's diary and the secrets that had been in it. He had discovered that Yuna had found about Hoshima's connection to him all on her own. Or rather, he heard about it from Hoshima. He had no idea Yuna had a written record, in her diary, about their connection.

And so, Aizen was left bewildered and confused about the entity known as Lamperouge Lelouch. He thought about eliminating Lelouch. The long-lived Soul Reaper in a teenage body was slowly turning into a threat. He was a Vice-Captain and he hadn't been subjected to the power of Kyoka Suigetsu. Aizen had tried to do away with Lelouch. If Lelouch had turned him down when he offered join forces he was prepared to kill him. He was content with letting Lelouch's messenger go, but unfortunately Gin had been rather "trigger happy" that day. Coincidentally Lelouch never came by Aizen's office with any form of paperwork. He came by the division, but Aizen could never get Lelouch to simply stay and chat in his office. Lelouch's excuses were always the same: "too busy for a social call" "Promised someone else he would do something" and the 'someone' and 'something' were always very specific. Aizen couldn't fault a Soul Reaper dedicated to his work and was keen on his promises. However, it drove him nuts, internally of course, that Lelouch could act so nonchalant about losing people around him.

He couldn't do away with him now though; he'd never be able to cover it up. Lelouch was not only popular, but he was revered by the Central Forty Six enough that they asked him to join. It shocked everyone, including Aizen, when Lelouch turned down the request. Many Soul Reapers would jump at the chance. Aizen just couldn't figure Lelouch out. Lelouch's popularity wasn't about to go away either.

Creating an algorithm to perfectly sort hollows? Aizen scoffed the idea when he heard Lelouch had come up with it. He didn't think it was possible. Aizen understood hollow's well enough to create hollowfication, Grand Fisher, Metastacia and was starting to work towards artificial arrancar, but he didn't think it was possible to create an algorithm to sort hollows like they were a 6th type of kingdom. However, Lelouch's algorithm was flawless. Aizen tested it himself and spent weeks trying to trip it up. He failed miserably. The fact that Lelouch had pulled it off and used the algorithm to defeat Metastacia was mind boggling.

Aizen found it aggravating that Lelouch had such talent and, like Urahara Kisuke, was wasting it. Unlike Urahara, however, Lelouch was backed up by fame and popularity. Urahara was considered a mastermind for creating the Department of Research and Development. Aizen knew it wouldn't be disbelieving for such a man to use that as an excuse to perform twisted experiments. There was nothing he could do to counteract Lelouch's popularity, no skeletons in his closet, no history to speak of, not one little itsy bitsy misdemeanor.

The more Aizen thought about it the more he realized that this could prove rather entertaining. Zero was still a thorn in Aizen's side and would no doubt show himself when Aizen unveiled his true nature to the Soul Society, but Aizen was very interested in seeing how Lelouch would respond to his true nature.

_I believe I may have found a very worthy opponent. _Aizen had thought to himself. _In truth Lamperouge Lelouch does not hold the capabilities to reach the potential I aim for, but he will make for quite the interesting adversary._

Vera had managed to survive the events of that hellish evening and after a long time at the 4th Division's care ward, was fit to work again. She had an eye-band over her now missing left eye. And Lelouch had surgically given her a prosthetic hand. However, when she returned to work, the others noticed that Vera seemed unhappy. She was like a skittish cat in a rocking chair factory. Vera had always been anti-social and quiet, but she had never been Sociophobic.

Upon realizing this, Ukitake called in Lelouch, of whom Vera did not reject. Lelouch spoke with her, as he did with Vera, very few words and understanding her silent language. After their 'discussion' he spoke with Ukitake.

"Well, what is it?" the white-haired captain had desired to know.

"From what I can tell she's been severely traumatized by the events from that night. She might be unfit to work." Lelouch had pondered.

"Then…I will set up formal discharge papers." Ukitake sighed. "My only concern is that Vera will have nowhere to go. She's a Rukongai civilian and the Central Forty Six would never allow her to remain on the Seireitei grounds without a place of residence, neither would Yamamoto-sensei."

"Poor Vera." Lelouch was concerned for the girl. He couldn't just go back in that room and tell her she was being kicked out onto the street. His mind raced and he thought of something "Ukitake-taicho, does your family forbid adoptions of non-nobility?"

"I…don't believe so…why?" It didn't take him long to realize the answer to his own question. "Oh, I think I understand. You don't want to see Vera kicked out onto the streets and you know that I've been good to her. You're wondering if I could send her to live with my brothers and sisters since the life of a Soul Reaper was all Vera had here. I must admit that I believe that to send Vera out into the Rukongai in her condition would be the same as a death sentence. Very well, I shall discuss this with my relatives when next I see them. It'll be an extra mouth to feed, but being nobility doesn't make that much of an issue."

Things turned out well on that end. Uktake's siblings, especially his sisters, were more than happy to welcome a new addition to the family. Vera was given the news by Lelouch the day of her discharge, which was two months after his original discussion with Ukitake. During that time Ukitake had allowed Vera to do what she wanted and spread her work out amongst others, explaining the situation. Food was left for her if she didn't voluntarily get anything from the mess hall.

"Vera, are you here?" Lelouch had asked when he went to go see her. The traumatized girl got out from her hiding place and stood in front of Lelouch, ready to listen. "I don't know if you're aware, but Ukitake-taicho and I put a formal discharge notice for you about two months ago." Vera had looked forlorn she knew that if she was no longer a Soul Reaper she would be sent back out into Rukongai. "However, I spoke with the captain. He's going to adopt you as one of his sisters into the Ukitake family. You would be all right with that wouldn't you?" Vera had been confused, unknowing how to respond. "I know this probably seems weird, but we both agreed it was better than kicking you out on the street. I couldn't live with myself if we allowed that. However…this…will probably be the last time we see each other, like this." Vera had looked sad. She liked Lelouch. He was the only person who ever really understood her. Even when he was underneath her, she always liked their one-sided chats.

She had no attraction towards the Vice-Captain, but she really enjoyed his company. A tear fell from her eye. Lelouch had wiped it away with his thumb. "Hey, don't cry. I'll do my best to come and visit. Just…take care of yourself all right?" Vera had nodded and tried to smile. "Also…I wanted to thank you." Vera had looked surprised and pointed to herself. "Yes." Lelouch had answered her silently asked question. "If you hadn't come back that evening I don't think I would've been able to put my algorithm together properly. If not for you…Kaien might not still be around." Lelouch had become even less formal with Kaien upon attaining the exact same rank. Kaien had allowed it. "This," he had held something out to her, "is a token of my thanks." It was a mahogany colored, plastic wristband with a large circular device where one would normally expect the face of a watch. Vera took the wristband and put it on her wrist with her organic hand. She looked at it with child-like fascination. "I had hoped that you would be one of my comrades in my upcoming organization, but…I guess even the best laid plans can go astray. Still I want you to have this as a token of my appreciation. Thank you for being my friend Vera. I'll always value the time we spent as comrades in arms."

Tears had fallen from Vera's eye and she sniffed. "Lelouch." She ran forward and hugged him tightly. She let out small sobs. He had called her a friend, something Vera had never had before. He had also given her a family, something she had never had before either. Lelouch had been so good to her for as long as she had known him.

Lelouch returned Vera's hug. He was saddened to see the silent girl go, but it had to be done. _At least she's alive._ Lelouch thought to himself. _At least I managed to save someone this time. _

It had been over three years since Miyako's death. In three months it would be four. That morning Isshin delivered a package to Lelouch from Kukaku. Lelouch opened the package revealing a small box with several different colored wristbands inside. There was a note on the inside of the top cover of the box:

_Dear Lelouch,_

_Mission Accomplished_

_-UK_

Lelouch knew the 'UK' stood for Urahara Kisuke. That devilish grin of his that he grinned when his plans were on the verge of coming together crept onto Lelouch's face. _It's time. _He thought to himself. _My ultimate plan is about to be set underway._

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Kaien lives! And we find out what Aizen makes of Lelouch and just what in the hell is Lelouch up to? Well you'll find that out next chapter. From this point forward the series is going to be strictly in 3****rd**** person. Lelouch is still the main focus, but scenes such as the battle with Kaien and Metastacia show why I am in need to switch to third person narrative. Also, eventually the focus will shift away from Lelouch entirely. Why? I can't tell you that. It's a secret. Anyway, see you all next time).**


	29. Sentai no Jasutisu no Lelouch

**(A/N: Hi folks and welcome to another exciting chapter of Soul Chess. Here comes a moment I think many have been looking forward to. What that is precisely…well you'll know when you get there. In other, more exciting, news, SOUL CHESS HAS ITS OWN TVTROPES PAGE WHOOHOO! I'd like to thank Rock2161 for that. I really it appreciate it.)**

Disclaimer: Bleach and Code Geass copyright their respective owners.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

All actions have consequences. Some are good and some are bad. Lelouch's actions were no different. Although Soifon and Yoruichi were off together, and very happy, their families were suffering. The Shihoin clan, having lost its most prominent figure and being slandered with her being called a traitor, was on the verge of collapse, as the Fon family had done after it lost the only remaining member of the youngest generation, especially since she was indicated as a traitor by Lelouch's reports.

Lelouch was, of course, aware of this, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. He also didn't care that much for the nobility at all. Sure he had friends that were nobles, but, in his opinion, a few golden apples didn't save the rest of the rotten fruit. He found a caste system appalling, especially the 80 sections of Rukongai. Why couldn't people just refer to each other as people? Why did it matter their background or where they came from? Such things were what Lelouch was aiming to correct on his rise to the top, but of course those in his way had to be…removed.

As if that didn't make things imperfect enough, things were not all gummy bears and ice cream at the Kuchiki manor. As had happened quite a few times over the last decade and a half, Rukia was causing a fuss within the manor on this particular day. She was not adapting well to life as a noble. She was constantly in the shadow of her sister and her brother-in-law and more was expected of her than she was willing to give. To complicate matters, she and the house head didn't exactly get along all the time.

Rukia stomped down the hall at top speed before reaching an intersection and shouting, "All right I get it!" Her outburst was directed at her sister. "I'll be more 'respectful' next time. Just leave me alone okay?" She ran down the hall and out the door. She decided she'd go to work early that day. She'd spend the day with Kaien. He always seemed to make things better for her, no matter how bad of a day she was having.

Ever since the Miyako incident, Rukia had risen again in rank, but only by one level. Hisana was very insistent that unless Rukia started showing remarkable skill she wanted her no higher than 6th seat. Rukia, of course, was completely oblivious to this.

Shaking her head, Hisana stood at relatively the same spot Rukia had been moments earlier. "I just don't get it. Why is she being so difficult?"

Byakuya walked up next to her. "This life is very foreign to her. You came directly here from Rukongai. Rukia spent the entire time you were here growing up on the streets. To her, without other records indicating otherwise, you're almost an identical stranger. Your bond of blood runs deep only for you. Rukia never wished this life. You sort of almost forced it upon her."

"What could I do? I just don't want my sister to be miserable. She belongs with me and I belong with you." Hisana said holding her hand to her heart.

Byakuya put his hands on Hisana's shoulders. "She'll slowly learn proper respect, but it'll be a long and grueling process. If this is what it's like to raise children, I dare say I'm not looking forward to the day you tell me you're pregnant." Byakuya joked.

"Actually, about that…" Hisana began.

Byakuya's heart skipped a beat.

Hisana laughed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." She leaned backwards into her husband's chest and let his arms drape loosely around her. "I'm not ready for children either, Byakuya-sama, but we should start considering it."

"We should work on getting your sister under control first." Byakuya stated.

"You say that like she's a wild animal that needs to be tamed." Hisana chuckled.

"She is sort of like one." Byakuya was teasing, though his tone indicated otherwise.

"You're bad." Hisana chuckled and turned her head and tilted it up to kiss her husband.

"Nee-san I have a…OH! UGH! I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT!" Rukia had just come back through the hallway now holding a long, white envelope she seemed to have picked up, in front of her eyes so that she didn't see the sight of her sister making out with her brother-in-law. Rukia knew they did stuff like tthat, but…well it was her sister!

"What do you have there, Rukia?" Hisana asked her, breaking away from Byakuya.

"I dunno, but it has the gaming club's emblem as a seal." Rukia told Hisana. Said seal was a black king and queen's chess piece crossed in an 'X' formation.

Both sisters had joined Lelouch's gaming club when the Vice-Captain created it a month ago. Lelouch was a co-founder with Nemu and Kaien was voted, or rather dictated, club president. The club was rather popular with many Soul Reapers. Interestingly enough, Lelouch was more or less unbothered by the fact that Aizen attended some of the meets. The club was sponsored and funded by the Shibas and the meetings took place on clan soil.

The club was orchestrated as a means for many Soul Reapers to just kick back and enjoy themselves with various board games including, but not limited to: shuffleboard, chess, checkers, Parcheesi, Go, and also virtual games set up on computers that had been purchased from the Department of Research and Development. Mayuri was content with parting with said machines, they were 'outdated models' as he put it. There were also regular and collectable card games available too.

However this was the first time anyone, as far as Rukia and Hisana's knowledge went, received letters from the club.

"It could be dangerous. Perhaps you should just get rid of it." Byakuya warned about the envelope. Despite his closeness to Lelouch he wasn't eager to partake in, what he deemed, a childish club for meaningless frolicking. Hisana had told him he needed to lighten up and enjoy himself once in a while, but when Byakuya started getting stubborn she dropped the subject.

"Perhaps you should…" Rukia was about to open her mouth, but her sister glared at her and she dropped the snappy remark. "Whatever, if there's poisonous powder in here at least we're together." Rukia tore open the envelope. She pulled out a small letter.

_Kuchiki Hisana and Kuchiki Rukia, you have been chosen. _

The letter then mentioned an area on the borders of the Seireitei on the borderlines of 13th Division's jurisdiction and requested that both Rukia and Hisana go to that location at a specific time. Rukia looked at the clock on the wall and gasped. "Nee-san we have to hurry. We might miss the deadline." Rukia took off.

"Ah, Rukia!" Hisana hated it when she was impulsive. She could've at least told her what the letter said. "If I'm not back later, you'll just have to go to the meeting without me!" she told Byakuya.

"I doubt the Elder Council will be disappointed at your lack of attendance." Byakuya meant that wholeheartedly. The elders of the noble families beneath the Kuchikis really had it in for Hisana. However, Rukia was always at his wife's side to allow the former commoner to keep her head held high. Byakuya remembered how much Hisana's vitality returned to normal after Rukia re-entered her life. If only he and his sister-in-law could get along. Taking a small moment to collect his thoughts, knowing that Hisana and Rukia would be safe so long as they were together, Byakuya went to go have something to eat before heading to work.

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>**nd**** Division**

Naomi Libra, currently an 11th seat of the 2nd Division, was at the 2nd Division's box office picking up her mail. She thanked the woman who handed her all the work she had for the day and returned to her office. As she went through the stack of files an envelope, identical to the one Rukia and Hisana had received, caught her eye.

_Libra Naomi, you have been chosen. _

Naomi read the rest of the letter, grabbed her Zanpakuto and headed out.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Division**

7th seat of Division 3, Kira Izuru, was busy writing a Haiku for the Seireitei Communication when there was a knock on his office door. All Izuru heard was, "Kira, mail for you," before an envelope was slipped under the closed door to the blonde's office and landed a few meters away from his desk. It was a white envelope with the game club's seal. Inside was a letter.

_Kira Izuru, you have been chosen._

_Chosen for what? _Izuru wondered to himself. _If this is Lelouch's idea of gathering a committee, he has a funny way of doing it. _Izuru put down his pen, left his office, locked the door and took the key with him and headed out.

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>**th**** Division**

As Isane was performing a routine checkup on a 7th Division member, Hanataro came trotting by with the mailbag. "Ah, fukutaicho, I have a letter for you."

"A letter for me?" Isane froze. She never got letters, _ever_, at least not unexpectedly. Her heart started pumping of the many possibilities, but her nerves were calmed when she saw the game club's emblem as a means for sealing the envelope. There was a small letter inside.

_Kotetsu Isane, you have been chosen._

Isane didn't know what she was chosen for. She was slightly flustered, but also very anxious to find out what she had won or been selected to partake in. Hurriedly she finished checking her patient and bolted out the door without a second thought, excited, nervous, and invigorated.

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>**th**** Division**

As Hinamori Momo, now 8th seat of the 5th Division, finished her early morning paperwork, she began to gather it all in a neat pile when she noticed an envelope sticking out. "That's strange, was this in my mail this morning?" she wondered. She had been rather hyper-focused today. The letter was addressed to her and she was a part of the game club so she opened it.

_Hinamori Momo, you have been chosen._

Momo looked at the instructions and became even more excited than Isane. She felt like a little kid about to go out on a make-believe adventure. She raced towards the requested location.

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>**th**** Division**

Shapikni Susanna, the proud 4th seat of the 6th Division under her two former classmates, Kuchiki, formerly Sayuri, Hisana and Kuchiki Byakuya, finished mail duty for that day and began to open her own. Besides some perfume she had ordered from a catalog, she had received a white envelope that, unbeknownst to her, several other Soul Reapers were receiving identical copies of. The envelope contained a declaration that she, like the others, had been chosen for something, as well as a list of instructions to go somewhere at a specified time. Susanna was nervous about this; she did not enjoy social situations very much. Her reasoning for having been part of the game club in the first place was because her former sensei had co-founded it and her own classmate was a member. Still, curiosity built within her and created a temptation to great to resist. She gathered her resolve and headed off.

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>**th**** Division**

Keshiba Ryou, formerly an 8th seat of the 6th Division, now the 5th of the 7th, was picking some oranges from the division's fruit bearing trees that were in bloom. He loved oranges, they were his favorite fruit. When he had a small basket full he sat down against a wall and began to peel and eat them.

"Ah, Keshiba-san, there you are." A deep booming voice stated. A large figure hulked over Ryou, blocking out the sunlight.

"Ikkanzaka, do you mind? You're in my sun." Ryou said as he munched on an orange.

"I may go wherever I like, for I am…"

"Jirobo the Kamaitachi and blah, blah, blah heard it before." Ryou was normally very respectful of superiority, but he found people like Jirobo who were all bark and very little bite to be rather irritating. It was true that Jirobo did have the skill to back up his boasts, but he spent more time flapping his gums then actually fight a lot of times. "Do you need something with me or are you just here to ruin my mid-morning snack?"

"Hmph, I'd watch your attitude if I were you. I have a letter here for you, but it seems very suspicious to me, very suspicious indeed. If you are going to be rude perhaps I will not give it to you." Jirobo taunted. In a flash, Ryou stood up, leapt into the air and tackled Jirobo to the ground with his arm around the front of the Kamaitachi's large neck. The aforementioned letter went floating through the air like a feather and Ryou caught it in midair.

"You know, it's a shame this isn't Eleventh Division or I would've had your position a long time ago." Ryou said matter-of-factly as he opened the letter. Ryou was perfectly content with rank as a 5th seat. It was enough for him to gain respect, but it was low enough that he wasn't too swamped with work. He showed immense dedication towards his work and the squad, but it was his laid-back attitude that had his captain and Vice-Captain hesitant to make him a higher rank. "Let's see what we have here." Ryou said as he tore open the letter.

_Keshiba Ryou, you have been chosen._

Ryou noticed what was suspicious about this letter. There was no telling who the sender was, even on the envelope. How this got past the main offices was beyond him. Still, he was very interested in seeing what all this was about. He grabbed a fresh orange and ate it on the way to where he was asked to go.

* * *

><p><strong>9<strong>**th**** Division**

Hisagi Shuhei, recently promoted to being the Vice-Captain of the 9th Division, was panicking over the fact that the Seireitei Communication was short a very important report. The deadline was tomorrow and the paper had to be printed within 48 hours.

"Fukutaicho!" A journalist opened the doors to the offices.

"Oh, please tell me you have the report we need." Shuhei was hopeful.

"Well…actually no. I have a letter for you sir." He handed Shuhei a white envelope. "Whatever it is, it looks important. The handwriting is very professional."

Upon reading the letter in said envelope all Shuhei could sense was the scent of a big scoop. Something was going down involving the game club and he was going to find out about it. "Zakura-chan!" he called to the division's 5th seat, his secretary for the newspaper's offices

"Yes fukutaicho?" she asked, picking her head up.

"Hold all my calls and fill out my forms. I've just picked up what could be the Seireitei Communication's greatest scoop since my interview with Lamperouge-fukutaicho." Although they were the same rank, Shuhei was mindful of his former sensei and addressed him formerly out of respect. Lelouch was not one to trample on such admiration.

Shuhei proudly strode off in search of a story.

* * *

><p><strong>10<strong>**th**** Division**

"Taicho, have you seen Lelouch anywhere?" Rangiku asked as she bounded into Isshin's office. Inside, the black haired, bearded captain was stroking his chin and looking at a letter that had magically appeared on his desk that morning.

"Nope, haven't seen him, but this letter is really suspicious." He told her.

"Letter? Ah is it from the game club? I got one too! That's why I wanted to know if you've seen Lelouch anywhere." Rangiku responded.

"I see." Isshin rose to his feet and lit up a cigarette. After he puffed out the smoke he said to Rangiku, "Let's go see what all this ruckus is about, shall we?"

"Shouldn't we look for Lelouch?" Rangiku asked.

"If this is involving the game club, I'm sure he'll be there. No sense in wasting time." Isshin said. "Now let's go."

"Hai, taicho!"

* * *

><p><strong>11<strong>**th**** Division**

In the squad's main dojo, Aloman Shisato and Madarame Ikkaku were fighting each other yet again. Shisato was determined to get her place back as third seat and she wasn't about to let anything stop her. She and Ikkaku were bitter rivals in the squad, always competing for the right of 3rd seat. They had clashed 2130 times in the last 23 years of Zaraki Kenpachi's captaincy. Of all those clashes only 161 of them had been official. Ikkaku won every last official match, but Shisato wasn't about to let that stop her. She would not stop until she had her original position back. The rest was just training to see if Shisato even stood a chance at beating Ikkaku.

This was one of their regular matches in which Ikkaku would use either a shinai or a bokken, sometimes both, and Shisato would use her fists. This particular match was being observed by Renji and Yachiru, who were sitting against the wall watching their comrades go at it. Today Ikkaku was using both weapons, one in each hand, and Shisato was doing rather well, but Ikkaku still taunted her.

He swung with his Shinai and Shisato dodged and let drive a roundhouse kick towards his gut. Ikkaku blocked with his bokken. "Come on Shisato, you can do better than that. Are your reflexes slowing down?"

Shisato threw a right hook and managed to slam Ikkaku in the face. The bald brawler recovered rather quickly and came back at Shisato with a spin attack. Shisato did her best to guard.

As the two clashed, Yachiru and Renji followed them, watching the senior officers go from side to side across the dojo. "Ne-ne, Pineapple-kun," she said to Renji, "When this is over let's go have snacks."

"Uh…sure." Renji replied. The redheaded Soul Reaper had achieved the rank of 6th seat in his time as a Division member in the 11th Division. He had trained under Ikkaku and gotten stronger. He had fought against both Shisato and Yumichika last two years in an attempt to climb higher. Both kicked his ass, Shisato more thoroughly.

Renji respected his superior officers, he wanted to become strong like them, but his greatest desire was to surpass and match the rank of two particular individuals: Shiba Kaien, and Kuchiki Hisana. The former was because Rukia often spent more time with Kaien than with Renji and Renji believed she was losing her to the now single Shiba clan head. He wanted to surpass Hisana because he believed it was her fault Rukia had been taken out of his life in the first place. She was thrust from the life she once knew into this new life that, from what Renji had heard, she hardly understood. Renji had spoken to his former sensei, now Vice-Captain of Squad 10, Lamperouge Lelouch about this, but Lelouch said that when it came to impressing women he had no idea what could be done since the black haired bishoen was a natural chick magnet.

As the fight continued Yachiru called out: "You can do it Blondie!"

"Hear that?" Shisato chuckled to herself as she used her arm strength to push away Ikkaku's Shinai. "The Vice-Captain's on my side."

"The Vice-Captain's always on your side." Ikkaku practically rolled his eyes. He knew he and Yachiru never got along. Yachiru would root for anyone else over Ikkaku unless 'someone else' was a hollow or something similar.

As the skirmish continued it was interrupted by Yumichika walking in with a packet of papers under his arm. "Excuse me." He announced his presence. "I have some mail to deliver."

Shisato turned in Yumichika's direction just as Ikkaku was coming at her and without even turning to look in his direction punched him square in the face. Ikkaku fell back onto the ground. He got up with a nose bleed. "Gah! What the hell were you holding back?"

"What are you," Shisato to look at her superior in rank, "Oh my kami, are you all right Ikkaku?" It was as if Shisato hadn't even recognized that she just punched the guy out in order to get her mail.

"Forget about it." Ikkaku said wiping nose with his sleeve. "Whatcha got for us Yumichika?"

"I have your magazine subscription." He handed Ikkaku his monthly issue of Swords Illustrated. He went over to Yachiru. "I have a package of cookies from an old friend."

"Yay! Snacks!" Yachiru tore open the bag and began devouring the sugary treats.

"And it seems you two," he addressed Renji and Shisato, "have mail from the game club."

"Mail?" Shisato and Renji were both confused. In an entire month no one received letters from the game club, but both opened the letters anyway.

_Aloman Shisato, you have been chosen._

_Abarai Renji, you have been chosen._

Renji was confused, noted by the scratching of his head. Shisato looked over to him. "I know where this is, you in Renji?"

"Lead the way." He said.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ikkaku asked. "We're in the middle of a fight here."

"Sorry," Shisato apologized, waving her hand flippantly, "Important business. I have to go. We'll just call this a draw." She then thought of another idea. "Hey, fukutaicho!" she called to Yachiru.

_She wouldn't_. Ikkaku had a bad feeling of what was about to come out of Shisato's mouth next.

"Take my place for me will you?" Shisato requested.

"Okay blondie, I'll fight Pachinko ball for you!" Yachiru waved, holding a cookie in her hand.

"Ta-ta," Shisato and Renji then both went out the door.

_Shisato. _Ikkaku grit his teeth. He remembered how embarrassing it was the _first_ time he lost to Yachiru. "I'M GONNA FREAKING KILL YOU!"

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>**th**** Division**

At her desk in the Research Department, Nemu was playing chess on her computer. She noticed how much her precious 'Lelouch-sama' loved chess, even going so far as to use the pieces as part of the club emblem, so she was learning how to play. She had started last week and was adapting quickly. She was nowhere near the level of skill Lelouch, Aizen and Byakuya were at, but she was slowly getting the hang of the game. She was eager to show her skills to her fellow co-founder at the next club meeting.

As she sat there, playing, a container came shooting down the mail tube to the lobby. Unlike the other divisions, the 12th Division had set up a system of tubes and pipes to create and automated mail system that delivered packages, letters and papers throughout the research department so as not to disturb hardworking scientists, like the captain itself. A pleasant little 'ding' could be heard when a cylindrical container, containing mail for the intended recipient, arrived. Nemu stopped playing and went over to collect her mail. There was a letter from the game club in it.

_Odd, I don't believe there was supposed to be any letters from the game club coming in. Then again we don't yet have a committee for the club to discuss such things. _Nemu thought to herself. She opened the letter and read the instructions. Although her captain had ceased being able to hurt her, he still flared up in a rage fit whenever she did something 'wrong'. Still, Lelouch had taught her how to start making decisions for herself, and she was very interested in seeing what this was about. Perhaps she could even tell Lelouch about it, if it turned out to be a scam of sorts. Whoever the sender was, they were using the game club's seal. If they were not affiliated with it, it was grounds for fraud and Nemu knew how much Lelouch despised criminals.

She shut down her game, saved her work, and headed out.

* * *

><p><strong>13<strong>**th**** Division**

Shiba Kaien was retelling his battle with Metastacia, which was approximately five years ago to date, to a bunch of new, rather young, recruits. Of course his version was a little different than the actual truth.

"So there I was, out in the forest at night staring down this big ugly and gruesome hollow that had devoured my precious Miyako." he spoke. "I ran it and slashed it up good, hacking off two of its limbs before it even had a chance to do anything. Then I leapt into the air and shouted 'Rankle the seas and skies, Nejibana!' I used my powerful Zanpakuto to—"

"Oh is that how it happened," A disbelieving, mature and feminine voice, called out, "I heard it told rather differently."

Kaien felt his heart go straight into his small intestines. He craned his neck to look at the door behind him. "Oh…h-hey sis. What are you doing here?"

"Mail delivery, you got a letter from that game club. If you're the president shouldn't you have told me about this stuff?" Kukaku questioned. She knew the letters were being sent out; she was in on the whole deal. She could play dumb very convincingly though.

"Sis, not in front of the newbies." Kaien whined. He didn't want the new recruits to think he was all talk. Sure he had inflated his battle with Metastacia a bit, but…

"Take the letter, read the contents and let's get going." Kukaku held the letter out to her brother. Kaien took it and opened it.

"Going, going where?" Kaien asked, but his question was answered when he read over the letter. Kukaku held up a similar one.

"It's our grounds being used, so it seems our mysterious benefactor considers me a club member." In truth Kukaku was an honorary member herself. She wasn't a Soul Reaper so she couldn't be a full-fledged member, but since she was Lelouch's income, he saw fit to let her partake in the meets. In truth, Kukaku knew all about what was going on and had been instructed to act as if she didn't, for effect of course.

Kaien sighed. Rukia wasn't here yet so he couldn't ask her to take over for him. He only had one other option and he was loath to set off chaos, but what had to be done had to be done. "Sentaro! Kiyone!" he called.

"Fukutaicho!" Both showed up in seconds.

"Look after the new guys will you, I have somewhere I need to be right now."

"Leave it to me!" Both of them said. Kaien left before the situation started getting ridiculous.

_Well, if anything, at least they'll be entertaining for the kids. _He said as he left with his sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Underground Training Base<strong>

The location that the letters had mapped out was none other than Urahara and Yoruichi's supposed to be secret underground training area. As those that were chosen gathered together, many began pointing fingers and discussing the mysterious letters with each other.

"No sign of Lelouch." Rangiku said to her captain.

"That's weird. You'd think he'd be here considering the president and the other club founder are here." Isshin found this all to be very suspicious. Everyone waited around for the specified time, most everyone was early. The time came and went until five minutes past.

"Wonder what's keeping our mysterious benefactor waiting." Kukaku joked, despite knowing that the delay was intentional to make sure that all participants had arrived.

No sooner had she said that did the lights to the base go out. Isane whimpered, scared of the pitch blackness.

"What's going on?" Izuru asked.

Maniacal laughter echoed through the area. The laughter was followed by a speech: "When the law fails to punish those who deserve to be, I will take matters into my own hands and strike down my own hammer of justice upon the damned. I am the protector of the weak and the bane of the strong. I am the noble demon to counter the corrupted angel. I am the Black Void. I am the Mind of Steel. I am the Just Phantom. With my own two hands I shall purge the corruption of this world with the light of redemption and divinity." Lights came on around a very tall cliff as a figure stood atop it. "I am Zero!" Water and fireworks shot above and around the masked vigilante. Kukaku admired her handiwork.

_You do indeed have a thing for theatrics. _She chuckled to herself.

"That's…Zero." Rangiku recognized the person who Gin had said kidnapped her.

"What? Zero the vigiliante?" Isshin was the most shocked.

"Yes it is I, Zero!" Zero announced again. "I have called all of you here because you all have proven yourselves both worthy," he flung out the right side of his cape and held out his right arm, palm towards the sky, fingers bent, "and qualified to join me in my quest," Zero clenched his fist, "for revolution!"

"And just why would we join you?" Hisana asked. Join forces with a man who the Central Forty Six had deemed the 'enemy of the Soul Society'? Zero certainly had guts to ask for such a thing.

"Yeah, you kidnapped me!" Rangiku shouted.

"And who told you that?" Zero asked. "Before you make wild accusations against me, you should check your sources." Rangiku was going to argue, but knew Zero had a point given how Gin would lie, even to her.

"How do you know none of us will leave and report that you're here?" Susanna asked, pointing at the masked vigilante.

"Unless you're some runaway member of the Zero Division, which is why you're calling yourself Zero," Shisato said rather haughtily with both hands on her hips and her head tilted to put a very smug expression on her face, "There's no way you could take us all on at once."

"I have no intention of fighting. I am no enemy of the Soul Society, merely a 'Criminal with Good Intentions'. Shiba Kaien and Shiba Kukaku!" Zero addressed the 13th lieutenant as he pointed down a him, "You know my first action and why I did it."

"Kaien, Kukaku, what's he talking about?" Isshin asked.

"That man, along with one other, broke Urahara Kisuke, Shihoin Yoruichi, and Tsukabishi Tessai out of the Central Forty Six chambers." Kaien stated.

"What? That was Zero?" Isshin asked.

"But I heard there were two Zeroes that day." Shuhei stated.

"Wait, I'm confused. If there were two Zeroes then why aren't there two now?" Rangiku stated.

"It's simple. The other Zero is no longer here. She escaped to the World of the Living." Zero responded. "She was not even me, she was my doppelganger. A woman I helped because she was in need."

Realization hit Kaien, "Wait, so then Soifon didn't betray the Soul Society as Lelouch's reports indicated. The other Zero…"

"Yes, the other person that assisted me all those years ago was the Executive Commander herself!" Zero declared. Disquieted murmurs ran throughout the underground pavilion.

"I don't understand though." Isane said. "Why would the former Executive Commander have turned to your aid?"

"The Gotei 13, while a very solid organization, sometimes let's criminals walk away or punishes the wrong people. It is my ideal to expose the truth, to reveal the conspiracies and show the Gotei for the fools they can sometimes be!" Zero declared, completely dodging the actual question.

"But revolution is qualification for treason." Momo cried out.

"You are correct Miss Hinamori, but we are not revolting, we are assisting the Soul Society, showing them errors that they must correct. In a way we are a dark shadow cast by the sun to assist the Gotei."

"Isn't that what the Special Tactics and Reconaissance Unit of the Onmitsukido is used for though?" Naomi asked.

"They are only as intelligent as their commander, the Fourth Seat of Division Two. However, I am on a level far above any of them. I am a tactical mastermind far beyond their capacity, even the members of the unit itself." Zero stated.

"My, someone's full of themselves." Shuhei snorted.

"All right, I've heard enough!" Hisana declared and pointed at Zero. "If you want us to join you, give us one good reason why we should. Your intentions are true and that's enough that I myself won't do anything, but until I see some good reason why we should risk our necks for you, I'm not moving." Many of the other officers seemed to agree with Hisana's outburst.

"I figured you might state that." Zero stated. _Unlike last time I'm pulling this team together from scratch rather than taking over an already existing team. I knew identity revelation would be absolutely necessary, but I trust them. They are…my friends._ "Behold the face of Zero." The rest of the lights came on as Zero placed one hand on his helmet and let the back of it retract exposing his black hair to the cavern air. As he pulled the helmet down and away from his face, many people were in shock as the identity of Zero became revealed to be one Vice-Captain Lamperouge Lelouch.

"Lelouch?"  
>"Senpai?"<br>"Lelouch-dono?"  
>"Lelouch-sama?"<br>"Lamperouge-sensei?"  
>"Lamperouge-san?"<br>"Lamperouge-fukutaicho?"

The various declarations of Lelouch's name were outcried simultaneously by his comrades. "Yes it is I." Lelouch said, tucking his helmet under his arm. "I am Zero!" Lelouch thrust his other arm out, palm facing towards the ground. There was a pause. "Is this enough reason for you to trust me Hisana?"

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this senpai?" Naomi was completely confused. She had known Lelouch to be a kind, caring, supportive individual, if a bit blunt and abrupt, what reason would he have to resort to being Zero? Why was he Zero?

"When I first came to the Soul Society I had every intention of becoming much like most of you, a good soldier doing his duty with the noble intention of becoming captain and vocalizing new policies to make the Soul Society the paradise we make it out to be. However, all of that changed with Akari-taicho's death. She was cut down and the man who was responsible was another captain that was involved in some shady business." Lelouch stated.

"So that's why Homura-taicho left without a word." Isshin realized.

"Yes, Yuna, on Akari-taicho's honor, left to chase after Hoshima Treva, whom she later tracked down." Lelouch explained.

"You were on site when Yuna was found dead!" Rangiku remembered.

"I was. It was I who delivered the final blow to Hoshima. I caught him off guard and I brought peace to Yuna and Akari-taicho's souls." Lelouch declared.

"But Hoshima is dead and buried why do you still fight?" Shisato asked.

Lelouch put his helmet back on. "As long as there is corruption in the Soul Society, I will be there to put an end to it when the Central Forty Six would rather turn a blind eye. Also, Hoshima may be dead and buried, but he was not acting alone." Lelouch explained.

"What do you mean?" Izuru asked. "Are you saying Hoshima has a successor?"

"No. Hoshima was just a pawn for a much more sinister man, a man that has been the cause of my pain as well as the pain of several of you." Lelouch stated and pointed at Hisana. "Who was it that lusted after you in an attempt to coddle you to his side and turn you into a willing subordinate?" he pointed at Rangiku. "Do you know who it was that Ichimaru Gin swore revenge on?" He pointed at Shuhei. "Do you know who it was that caused that hollow attack when I saved you, Momo, Renji, Izuru and Rukia?" He pointed at Kaien. "Do you know who it was that created the hollow that devoured Miyako?" Lelouch asked.

"Lelouch, wait are you saying that he's behind everything?" Hisana shouted.

"That is precisely what I am saying. My friends and comrades, the man who is the source of all of these atrocities is none other than Fifth Division Captain Aizen Sosuke!" Lelouch declared.

Momo looked like she was going to have a panic attack at the declaration of Aizen being an evil mastermind. "No…no that can't be true."

"Seek it in your heart. You know it to be true." Lelouch stated and added, "Would you doubt the word of your favorite sensei?"

"I…no…but…"

Hisana put a hand on Momo's shoulder and stared up at Lelouch. "I believe him. Is that why you called us here Lelouch? You want our help to take down Aizen in a way that doesn't involve tarnishing our reputations? You want us to form a union."

A light bulb went off in Kaien's head "I get it. Your little game club was so you could have us all in one place. The game club is a decoy so that the Central Forty Six won't realize our true intentions. You had Nemu and I become the leaders while you shadow everything behind the scenes. I got to hand it to you Lelouch, you really know how to make a plan come together."

"Is that true Lelouch?" Rangiku asked.

"It is true. I need allies willing to stick their neck out for me and you have all been my comrades. I believed that I could trust you all with this. Do not prove me wrong." Lelouch declared.

"Hey if you wanted company you should've just asked." Isshin folded his arms and smiled. "Do you think we would've said no?"

"I couldn't take the risk that Aizen would be listening in by asking in person. He is every bit the mastermind I am." Lelouch stated. "I befriended you all in hopes that you would, in turn, return that trust now. When I was alive I did not show that same trust I show now. I know what I am asking for is a lot, but it has been my hope that you will all throw yourselves at my cause. Those of you that wish to stand by me step forward and declare yourself my comrade in arms."

Susanna was the first to do so. "I'm with you Lelouch-dono." She said and walked towards the cliff Lelouch was on and faced towards the others. She held one clenched hand up by her heart and threw the other out at her side. "I believe in my former teacher."

"And I as well." Hisana stepped forward. She turned around. "I know Aizen is a creep. If Lelouch believes he can expose that," she clenched a fist in front of her, "then I will stand by him."

"If nee-san believes in Lamperouge-sensei then so will I!" Rukia joined her sister and stood at her side.

"If Rukia's in this, then so am I!" Renji declared and joined Rukia, Hisana and Susanna.

"What kind of captain would I be not to trust his Vice-Captain? I'm in." Isshin declared and added himself to Lelouch's team.

"So this was the crazy secret my sister's been hiding all this time." Kaien scratched his head. "Well, you did save my life," he folded his arms and smiled, "I suppose I owe you for that much."

"Lelouch, I must say you are absolutely crazy. You remind me of Kisuke so much it hurts." Kukaku laughed as she walked up alongside her brother.

"You knew about this didn't you? You knew about this when you handed me the letter?" Kaien said, getting in his sister's face.

Kukaku, rather than reacting violently, playfully pushed Kaien's head out of the way. "Knock it off Kaien."

"I am your ever loyal subordinate Lelouch-sama." Nemu joined Lelouch.

"I will place my faith in your hands Lamperouge-san." Isane joined up.

"Lelouch, you said that Gin swore revenge on Aizen?" Rangiku asked.

"I did, but he is trying his revenge in a way that I cannot approach him. He is not one of us. He is trying to gain Aizen's trust so that he may, at some point, backstab him when it would hurt him the most. It is possible you may have to act against him. Knowing that, will you join me?" Lelouch asked.

Rangiku took a deep breath. "I will. Gin keeps secrets from me all the time. It's high time I kept something from him."

"If Rangiku-san is joining then so am I!" Shuhei ran to join his former teacher.

"I believe in my senpai." Naomi said with gusto and joined the others.

"Personally I think this whole thing is crazy." Shisato stated. "But what the heck? Why not? I owe Homura-taicho, Akari-taicho this much. If Aizen-taicho is a surviving cause of their deaths, then you can count me in."

Momo, Keshiba and Izuru were now the only ones who hadn't thrown themselves on the bandwagon. "Momo," Lelouch said, "I know you joined the Gotei 13 to become like Aizen, but he's not who he appears to be. As I stated, when I protected you all he was intent on taking the spotlight by calling more hollows. I have evidence that points directly to him, but it's not enough that the Central Forty Six will believe me." He looked at Izuru. "Izuru, what would you rather do? Follow orders or follow what you believe is the right thing to do? Who is more of a hero, the man who follows his orders and leads his whole unit on a blind charge and dies with them or the man who disobeys his orders, mutinies against his superior," Lelouch clenched his fist, "and eliminates his enemy on the spot? And Ryou I know that you have a strong sense of justice. You do not frown upon those that operate outside the law, but you say that you yourself will never become one of us, but surely you realize not everything can be done within the boundaries of the law. If you truly wish to show your dedication to the Gotei, fight at my side!"

Izuru understood what Lelouch was telling him. "I understand sensei." He walked forward and joined the others.

Ryou took a deep breath. "Lelouch, I must say when we had a discussion about morals, laws and boundaries I never thought that this is what it amounted to. However, I'm not about to betray your secret or your friendship. I'm just not that kind of person." He pointed at Lelouch with a grin. "You want my allegiance? You got it pal!" Ryou sidled up right alongside the others.

Momo was left standing alone. She had idolized Aizen. She joined the Gotei because of Aizen. Now she was being told he was an evil man with selfish ambitions. She trusted Lelouch, she had feelings for him she still didn't quite understand yet, but she didn't know if she would betray her idol over him.

Lelouch noticing this leapt of his perch, using his cloak to create air resistance so he didn't plummet straight to the ground, and stood in front of Momo. "I can gather what you might be thinking right now. Who should I trust: my idol or my friend? Momo," Lelouch removed his helmet and put it on the ground and put both his hands on her shoulders. He looked at her seriously, "I will never betray you. I didn't save your life just so you would return my trust to join me. I saved yours and the others lives because I cared about you and I still do care about you. Your life and the lives of everyone else here mean a lot to me. You are all my friends. I wouldn't ask you all to be here otherwise."

"But…what if you're wrong?" Momo looked like she might cry. "What if like you…Aizen-taicho has his reasons?"

"If he has his reasons he can explain them to you when we capture him and hold him for trial. Momo, he betrayed his own captain. He caused the Soul Society to lose several important figures, including a noble house leader." Lelouch was speaking factually and not accusing Momo of anything, including her denial. He was just trying to get her to understand. His tone was serious, but his voice was as calm and serine as a stream on a warm summer day. "What would you rather do? If you think I'm a liar don't join me, but if you trust me, follow me. If you don't want to believe that Aizen is capable of such things. Or if you believe he has his reasons join me and we will find those reasons together. It's not just Aizen I'm after either. He is just one corrupt man out of so many. Don't you want to be there to help the Soul Society in a way you can't by being saddled with rules and regulations? Didn't you say in your written exam you wanted to make a difference? Well here's your chance. Here's your chance to help benefit the Soul Society. Join me Momo. Help me make the Soul Society a better place."

"Sensei." Momo teared up and gave Lelouch a big hug. Many of the people behind the pair went 'awwww' at the cute sight. "Gomen…gomen…" Momo was hyperventilating slightly. "Gomenasai."

"It's okay Momo." Lelouch rubbed her back.

"I don't distrust you. You saved my life. I could never betray that. Lamperouge-sensei." Tears continued to drop from the plum haired girl's face. Lelouch helped her to calm down and then Momo stood up and put her game face on. "Right! I'm with you sensei!"

"Good to hear." Lelouch said. Momo ran towards the others and Lelouch picked up his helmet from off the ground and put it back on before turning to face his friends. "Listen up everyone! Now that you've decided to join me I will explain the next step. If we're going to band together as one we will need a name befitting who we are and what we stand for. As Zero, I have already put the Soul Society on edge. Although I've only made my appearance known twice, for the Central Forty Six, and the Head Captain, that's two times too many."

"So what will we call ourselves?" Shuhei asked.

"We will be known, as the Fantomu of Jasutisu!" **(Phantoms of Justice)** Lelouch declared. He pulled out a hyperspace capsule from his pocket and unleashed a small box containing colored wristbands identical in design to the one Lelouch had given Vera. "These wristbands, designed by me and completed by former captain Urahara Kisuke hold the power of our team."

"How the hell did you get in contact with him?" Kaien asked.

"Me of course." Kukaku said, shocking everyone. "What? You think this guy could've pulled this off all on his own" she went up to Lelouch and shook his shoulder, well maybe, but I helped."

"Anyway put these on." Lelouch then chucked a wristband at each person calling out specific names for specific colors. Everyone put them on.

"Wow, these look great. You really have a knack for fashion Lelouch." Rangiku complimented as she looked at hers.

Kaien Nemu and Kukaku were the only ones without wristbands. The first two had to work consistently at the game club meetings to orchestrate it. Both understood the important task they were being given. Kukaku was Lelouch's financial manager, but Lelouch wanted her in on the whole thing, since she knew so much already.

How to activate the costume was that each person had to call out "Watashi ne," **(I am)** followed by their name, "Fantomu," and then the color of the wristband, which was written on the side of the band since a few of the bands looked similar. The then had to press a small button on the side of the circular device on the band. There had been complaints about how…ridiculous the command sounded when Lelouch demonstrated. In response Kukaku mentioned, quite truthfully, that anyone who didn't follow the rules would be shocked, as per a little additive Urahara added. In the interest of self-preservation the entire group complied.

Everyone was instructed that while in these alter-egos they could not use their Zanpakuto to prevent their identity from being revealed. Lelouch said he believed that those he had selected would not be hampered by such things since they were proficient in combat without their Zanpakuto releases.

"Right then," Lelouch said when everyone understood the position they were in, "Let's give this a test! Fantomu of Jasutisu! Kesugo suru!" **(Unite)**

Hisana was the first to go. "Watashi ne Kuchiki Hisana, Fantomu Gurin!" **(Green) **Each costume was outfitted with a cape that cloaked the wearer's reiatsu, a suit similar to the original Zero outfit Lelouch used to have and helmet much like the ones Lelouch used to have the Black Knights wear, but the visor was tinted to be the same color as the rest of the suit, which matched the color of the wristband. Hisana's was bright green like CC's hair. "Check it out."

"Did you design these yourself?" Rukia asked.

"Well Urahara Kisuke put the finishing touches on the suits, but he followed my blueprints." Lelouch said.

"They look…well…goofy." Rukia stated.

"Hey, I put my heart and soul into these things. They look damn good." Lelouch took offense. "Besides I added a little something to yours."

"Well, let me see then." Rukia readied her wristband. "Watashi ne Kuchiki Rukia, Fantomu Howaito!" **(White) **Rukia emerged in her costume and Lelouch held up a mirror to show Rukia that her helmet had a pair of white rabbit ears on it. Rukia took back what she said by replacing it with. "Sensei, you're the best."

Naomi went next. "Watashi ne Libra Naomi, Fantomu Kurisutaru!" **(Crystal)** Her outfit, dubbed as such, was a crystal blue color.

"Watashi ne Kira Izuru, Fantoumu Indigo!" **(Indigo is the same in Japanese as it is in English for this translation)** Izuru was impressed with the suit's ability to magically tuck the part of hair hanging about an inch in front of his face to the side.

"Watashi ne Kotetsu Isane, Fantomu Gure!" **(Gray) **Isane was very pleased with the fact that Lelouch managed to get her suit to compliment her rather abnormal height. Her cape was even long enough to touch the ground and no stretches were in the leather.

"Watashi ne Hinamori Momo, Fantomu Baioretto!" **(Violet) **Momo looked at her outfit and then to Lelouch "I would've preferred peach, sensei." She stated.

"Yes, well I was having trouble getting my hands on that kind of leather, besides it matches your hair and it's easier to differentiate." Lelouch said in response.

"Watashi ne Shapikni Susanna, Fantomu Iero!" **(Yellow)** Rather than looking like a giant banana, Lelouch had dulled the yellow of Susanna's uniform making it a very dusty yellow rather than vibrant.

"Watashi ne Keshiba Ryou, Fantomu Oranju!" **(Orange) **Keshiba rolled his eyes and looked at Lelouch. "Lelouch, I know oranges are my favorite fruit, but…"

Lelouch was quick with a response. "You remind me of someone I once gave a similar name to. Such pneumonias make things easier for me." Keshiba was not about to inquire what would've caused Lelouch to call a person like him any variation of 'Orange' so he dropped the subject.

"Watashi ne Hisagi Shuhei, Fantomu Birijian!" **(Viridian)** In contrast to Hisana's vibrant color, Hisagi showed a much darker shade. Lelouch certainly was nitpicking. He had to since there were only so many normal colors.

"Watashi ne Kurosaki Isshin, Fantomu Burakku!" **(Black) **Isshin was the closest to the original Zero as anyone was, except that the inside of his cape was also black, as was the visor to his helmet. He also, like the others, wasn't wearing the exact same helmet Lelouch had.

"Watashi ne Matsumoto Rangiku, Fantomu Pinku!" **(Pink) **Rather than being a vibrant pink, Lelouch had gone with the less vibrant color and made Rangiku's most of a summery, pale pink. "Hey, Lelouch couldn't I show at least a little bit of cleavage? I feel so trapped in this. It does look good though."

"Do you want to give your identity away incredibly easily?" Lelouch asked. It was true that Rangiku's massive knockers would give things away all on their own, but at least without the cleavage bit it would be much less conspicuous to a degree.

"Watshi ne, Aloman Shisato, Fantomu Buru!" **(Blue) **Unlike Izuru whose uniform had specifically been made Indigo, Shisato had the traditional brightly colored shade that most would think when they thought of the color blue.

"Watashi ne, Abarai Renji, Fantomu Reddo!" **(Red)** Renji's shade was the same as Shisato's only for his respective color. He really played the part of 'Red'.

"Ya Watashi ne Lelouch vi Britannia…Fantomu Zero!" Lelouch was the only one with the traditional Zero helmet and his cape, suit and visor did not match in color like the others. Lelouch's visor was blue, his reiatsu concealing cloak was dark green and he was the only one wearing a standard Shihakusho, albeit with much less baggy pants.

"Wait, vi Britannia?" Rukia asked.

"Lamperouge Lelouch is an assumed identity I created to hide my identity from those I believed would recognize me otherwise. The details are complicated and I don't feel like explaining it right now." Lelouch stated. Rukia dropped the subject.

"You guys look awesome." Kaien stated with a grin.

"The costumes came out just as you designed, Lelouch-sama." Nemu added bowing.

"This is quite the team you've put together." A female voice said as two more individuals, both of which were women, approached from behind. Naomi lit up like a one thousand watt bulb when she saw said individuals.

"Glad you could make it." Lelouch smiled at the newcomers.

"Come on, did you have any doubt I would show up?" one of the newcomers held up a golden wristband.

"You and I are friends," the other newcomer held up a silver wristband, "This is proof of that."

"Well, we're all in costume, you two do it to." Lelouch stated.

Both women nodded.

The one with the silver wristband went first. "Watashi ne Fon Shaolin, Fantomu Shiruba!" **(Silver)** The wristbands only reacted to the person's actual name, nicknames, as explained to Soifon by the twisted shopkeeper himself, would result in being shocked into submission.

The other woman went next. "Ya Watashi ne, Shihoin Yoruichi, Fantomu Gorudo!" **(Gold) **

"Soifon-senpai! Yoruichi-san!" Naomi was bouncing up and down, ecstatic.

"So does it feel as ridiculous to wear that as it did last time?" Lelouch teased Soifon.

"Of course not." Soifon stated. "This costume, designed by you, is proof of your determination. For Yoruichi-sama's honor I will wear it with pride."

"That's very kind of you Little Bee," Yoruichi chuckled.

"How does it fit?" Lelouch asked.

"I agree with what I heard Pink say earlier, you have a knack for fashion Lelouch." Yoruichi responded.

"Good, Then we are all assembled."

"What do we do now?" Susanna asked.

"I'm glad you asked Yellow," Lelouch stated and was given looks. "We'll have to refer to each other by code name when we're on the field anyway, we might as well start now." Everyone returned to looking relatively normal. "Our first assignment is I have discovered a person of interest, Atrumier Rehten!"

"Wait, are we breaking into the Atrumier manor?" Shuhei asked.

"We are indeed, Viridian." Lelouch responded. "Your captain, Tosen Kaname, is not only blind in the literal sense, but he is also blind to the truth. Many of you might recall the article of how Tosen spoke of his fallen friend. Well, I have reason to believe that there are things he is not necessarily aware of. The Central Forty Six ruled temporary insanity on Atrumier Rehten, who has long since turned in his Zanpakuto and spends his days sipping expensive water and reading the news and old fashioned poetry. I…we are going to break in, and make the Atrumiers talk."

"I thought we were going after Captain Aizen." Renji stated.

"Aizen is but one of many corrupted individuals in the Soul Society. Our objective encompasses all individuals who would dare to abuse their power. We shield the weak from the strong. However, before we can go about gaining the faith of those around us, we must first make a debut and that means blasting whatever corruption is going on inside the Atrumier household right out of the water. My fellow phantoms and comrades in arms, are you with me?"

"We're with you." Susanna stated. Everyone seemed to agree with her statement.

"Then that settles it then. Fantomu no Jasutisu, move out!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And thus Lelouch formed his team and their journey together begins. Just what sort of secret is lurking within the events surrounding the death of Kozou Mariko? Are all the members of the Fantomu no Jasutisu undyingly loyal to Lelouch? *looks at Anti-Momo fans who think she'll betray Aizen to Lelouch with a menacing glare* Will they be able to expose Aizen as the traitor that he is? You can only find out the answers to that and more, next time on Soul Chess!)**


	30. Lelouch Spreads Chaos

**(A/N: Having a tvtropes page is great. Now if only I could get someone to draw Soul Chess as a fancomic I'd be set *winks*. Anyway enjoy the chapter. And for those of you who were noting my Japanglish in the last chapter. That was done on purpose to increase the cheesy Sentai feel. I'm well aware that that's not the actual translation for many, if not all, of those words. Also take note that I decided to do a very risqué and sexually oriented scene that not all of you will be approving of and not because it's Lelouch and someone. I…look you'll understand when you get there and you'll see it coming. Also I apologize for the ridiculous length of this chapter, but I just did not want to cut it.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Lelouch set his plans with the Fantomu no Jasutisu immediately. He started by having those who could cast Bakudo 26 upon themselves. Lelouch cast it himself on those who lacked the proper skill, like Renji. Before leaving the underground base, Lelouch explained the plan of attack to his comrades. He told Kaien, Nemu and Kukaku to go about everything as if it were normal. Their job, as the 'guardians' of the phantoms, was to keep watchful eye for unexpected developments and maintain the game club as though it were a normal organization.

As a co-founder, Lelouch was not obligated to show up at every meeting. He was sort of a background figure. As president though, Kaien was obligated. It was Kukaku's house so she had to be there to be a proper host for the sake of the Shiba's honor. As for Nemu, since Lelouch would be missing a lot of meetings she would have to take up the slack. One co-founder missing a lot of meetings was not unheard of, but both at the same time consistently? Now that looked suspicious.

Lelouch decided that today would be the debut of the phantoms. Following this initial mission he would only ask for the assistance of those members he required the direct help of. However, right now he needed everyone's help.

Reiatsus cloaked and visibility concealed, the Fantamou no Jasutisu moved in on their location. "Is everyone keen on the plan?" Lelouch had installed a special radio within the helmets of each team member so that they could communicate over long distances without a problem. Everyone heard and was prepared to carry out the plan. "All right, let's do this."

Things were normally rather quiet at the Atrumier manor. Today was no different. The coy splashed in the pond, the birds bathed in their bath and petals fell from the trees in the gentle wind. In his own room, high up in the main building, Atrumier Rehten was reading the newspaper. He was looking through the list of recently promoted recruits to the Gotei, not the least of which was his own son: Atrumier Talbumosuke, 9th seat of the 5th Division. Talbumosuke was currently out in the World of the Living on an assignment from his captain, but would be returning home later today.

Lelouch, of course, knew all of this. He had been planning this attack for eight years now. Ever since that day when he learned of Atrumier Rehten's connection to Kozou Mariko, he began his plan for the assault he would make on the Atrumier manor. Getting the floor plans was easy. Since the Atrumiers were a noble house beneath the Kuchikis, it was a simple matter of visiting the manor and geassing one of the servants into getting the plans for him. Lelouch figured geass was safer since asking directly, even asking Byakuya, would leave verbal evidence. Lelouch also observed the manor a few times using Bakudo 26 and his reiatsu cloak to keep himself hidden and just crouched on a roof wall drawing sketches and observing behaviors. He was ready to invade this place.

Lelouch had considered going in guns hot on his own. Bakudo 26 and a reiatsu cloak would've sufficed efficiently to get him far in and reach Rehten, but that would only be efficient for getting in. Getting out would be another issue entirely. The place would be swamped and Lelouch was not a nimble escape artist by any means. After the vitality serum stopped working at a pretty horrible moment last time he used it Lelouch didn't want to take that kind of chance again, not to mention he didn't want to form a dependency on the thing. It would be like taking safe steroids. Something Lelouch had suspected Suzaku to be on several times.

Outside the Atrumier manor, the gate watchmen were talking to each other.

"So the young master comes home today you know." One said.

"So I've heard." The other replied. "I remember when Talbumosuke-san was barely three feet tall."

"I hear Lord and Lady Kuchiki have considered marrying off Lady Rukia to Talbumosuke-san if he can surpass her in rank."

The other man laughed. "Rehten-sama actually has the advantage now; most of the other noble houses on our level have daughters of marital age."

"Do either of them even know about the potential arranged marriage?"

"Does it matter?"

"I suppose not."

"Oh by the way—"

The guard was cut off as he and his buddy received well planted spin kicks to the back of the head, knocking them both unconscious. Yoruichi and Soifon, in their respective gold and silver outfits, appeared and Yoruichi radioed Lelouch. "Front Gate secure!"

"Understood," Zero responded, "Red! Blue! You two know what to do."

"Right Zero!" "We're on it!" Phantoms Blue and Red responded respectively.

Both rushed into the front gates as the guards began fleeing into the manor to protect the house head. Shisato and Renji leapt at the guards attempting to block entrance to the front gate. Unbeknownst to the inner front gate guards, most of the phantoms were scurrying along the high walls of the manor while Shisato and Renji took out the armed guardsmen with only their fists.

Three guards made their way at the blue costumed fist fighter only for her to sock one of them in the gut kick away the second one and then spin on her left foot and bash the other one in the face.

At the same time, Renji dodge rolled away from the first attacker and tackled the guard in front of him with his shoulder. He then turned while in a crouched position and leapt backwards to avoid being cut by the oncoming guard. Renji ran toward the poorly reflexed, well poorly reflexed when compared to a 6th seat of a squad based on fighting, and walloped the guy in the face. Renji then drove his elbow into the guard coming up behind him.

Renji and Shisato looked at the large door leading into the courtyard. "So, what do we do? I don't think Hakuda is going to be enough to bust this thing down. Was Zero thinking when he set us up for this job?" Renji asked his partner.

"Red." Shisato said, knowing that she couldn't refer to Renji by his real name while in costume.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to take about five steps back." Shisato stated. Renji did as he was instructed.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Something that I want you to not mention to the rest of the squad okay?" Shisato gave Renji a thumb's up.

"Wait? Huh?" Renji scratched his head.

Shisato spread her legs apart and tensed her biceps as she gathered energy. She drew back her hands taking a stance that would make an anime nerd reminiscent of Goku about to unleash the Kamehameha. Blue, electrical energy gathered within Shisato's fists. "Hado 73: Soren Sokatsui!" With massive power Shisato brought her hands forward and unleashed the twin lotus blue flame. The blast created a gigantic hole in the door that damaged the stability of the structure causing what remained to collapse.

"Duly, noted." Renji replied. Kido was unspoken to be used by 11th Division members, but seeing as how not only Shisato was originally from division 10, but also that she and Renji weren't exactly division members at the moment it was okay. It did well to cover up her identity. Renji knew that much.

Shisato radioed for Lelouch, "Area secured."

"Excellent." A voice stated and Zero walked down through the now cleared gate area, in plain sight. "Black, Orange, are you in position?"

"Right here Zero." Keshiba replied.

"Good." Lelouch walked into the courtyard where many of the clan guards headed him off.

"Hey isn't that Zero, the wanted vigilante?" the guards broke into murmurs.

"Yes tis I, Zero! Bane of the corrupt! Seeker of the truth! I seek a meeting with your house head. If you would all kindly step aside, perhaps we can resolve this peacefully." Lelouch said, though he was hoping for confrontation.

"Don't count on it. Men, get him!" the guard captain declared.

"Then you leave me no choice." Lelouch snapped his fingers and from atop the gate's walls an orange and black costumed figure emerged. The black figure simply leaked out his spiritual power and paralyzed most of the guard. It was then a judo blow to the back of each guardsman's neck and they toppled right over. "What no blood?" Lelouch asked.

"It's Rehten you want right? No reason to create unnecessary casualties is there?" Isshin asked.

"Hmph, those who protect the corrupt deserve the same fate as their commander, such is war, but I digress. I haven't given you complete reason to trust me so I will let it slide for now, but for future missions I prefer total annihilation of the enemy." Lelouch replied.

"Gray to Zero. Come in Zero!" Isane radioed to Lelouch.

"This is Zero. What's your position Gray?" Lelouch asked.

"The back gate is secure. Yellow, Pink and Violet are heading into position." Isane replied.

"Good, don't forget the job you Viridian, Crystal and Indigo have to do." Lelouch told Isane.

"Don't worry sir, you can count on us." Isane responded.

"Right then. Green! White! Hard on my flank!" Lelouch called. Hisana and Rukia appeared at Lelouch's sides. Hisana was on his left. Rukia was on his right. "Follow me." Lelouch instructed. Both women followed him willingly to the next area. Lelouch exited the courtyard and entered the manor's front yard dojo. In front of him, Hisana and Rukia a Soul Reaper with black hair in the same style as Izuru's, only that his hair hung down over his other eye and he had brown eyes, stood in front of them.

"I am—"

Lelouch cut him off. "Guardian of the Atrumier house: Uchisaki Mallik."

"What?" Mallik couldn't believe the intruder knew his name.

"I am the all-seeing and all-knowing. Information is my most potent weapon. Unfortunately, I don't have time to spend on you. Green. White." Lelouch held his arm out. "Attack!"

While Lelouch left Hisana and Rukia to deliver a beating so sound that he didn't want to stick around to watch, he proceeded onward towards the inner courtyard. As he walked out into it all the guards were already taken out. From up high on the walls and battlements Susanna, Rangiku and Momo all gave them a signal of affirmation, indicating that they had done their job.

Lelouch proceeded inside and up the stairs where he met up with Isane and Naomi. "Rear guard disabled sir." Naomi saluted. "Indigo and Viridian are keeping watch from the other side of the manor.

"Good, let's keep moving." Lelouch walked with his two remaining phantoms at his side until he reached the top floor. "You two stay here and keep watch for more guards. Don't come inside unless you hear me ask for assistance."

"Yes sir!" Both women saluted.

Lelouch opened the door and walked right in. The room was pitch black and no light penetrated into the room. Lelouch heard the rushing of feet when he heard the swinging of a sword. He caught the blade in between his fingers. _I knew putting those metal plates in my gloves was a good additive. _His eyes adjusted to the darkness. Rehten had attacked Lelouch with his fit arm with a regular sword. "So, Atrumier Rehten, at least we meet."

"Zero. Never did I think the rebel vigilante would trespass on hallowed ground. You truly are a menace to the Soul Society as the Central Forty Six declared you." Rehten said. He had white hair in a ponytail that came down in front towards his eyebrows and was sporting a goatee.

"A rebel vigilante, is that what they're calling me?" Lelouch asked. Although his Hakuda skill was about average it was still more than enough to overtake a crippled old man such as Rehten. Lelouch used Shunpo to get behind the elderly retiree and threw him over his shoulder into the wall. Rehten lay on the ground too bruised to get up. "I am no criminal. Urahara Kisuke was wronged and Sayuri Hisana, now known as Kuchiki Hisana, was being preyed upon, so I stepped in. Also, who do you think was on hand when the Aisel's were exposed?"

"You…you and the Shibas…"

"You know far too much now it seems. It would be a mistake to let you live, but first you have some information. I need." Lelouch stated.

"Then kill me and be done with it." Rehten smirked with a manic grin. "Why would I tell you anything?"

The eye-slot in Lelouch's helmet retracted revealing his uncovered eye, the Geass emblem shining in it. "You don't have a choice. Atrumier Rehten, I, Zero, command you! You will tell me everything I want to know!"

"Yes…master Zero." Rehten droned.

"Good, now, let's start with the simplest question. Did you indeed kill your wife Kozou Mariko and weasel her family out of every penny they owned?" Lelouch asked.

"I did." Rehten responded.

"Your son, Talbumosuke, is not Mariko's son is he?" Lelouch asked.

"No, he is the son to my second wife, Kiscamet." Rehten replied.

"What was the name of the Soul Reaper you killed before you struck down Mariko?" Lelouch inquired.

"I…do not remember." Rehten replied.

"What was the last thing you remember before finding Mariko dead?" Lelouch furrowed his brow.

"I…I was talking with Aizen-taicho, known then as Aizen-fukutaicho. He wanted me to help him with an experiment. He said he was working on a way to develop stronger Soul Reapers. I…I remember feeling less…self-aware that day. Pieces of my memory are there…but they're fragmented. All I knew was that I was being given trial and Aizen stepped in to help me saying I had been afflicted by temporary insanity."

"What evidence did he use to support his argument?" Lelouch questioned.

"He…had some kind of vial in his hand. He said that someone spiked my sake with it. He said it was a vial of hollow's blood." Rehten answered.

_Aizen must've used his Zanpakuto to pull that one off. To gather a hollow's blood is a daunting task. Not that he couldn't have gathered it himself, but he's not one to leave evidence behind. Kyoka Suigetsu would've made that quite easy. _Lelouch pondered to himself. _That said he definitely put Rehten under some form of influence to kill his wife and subordinate. He was already experimenting with the Hogyoku that far back. Bastard. _"Tell me, Rehten, how did you feel when Mariko died?"

"Liberated. I felt as if a great weight had been taken off my shoulders. I had committed murder and Aizen got me off the hook." Rehten answered.

_I am so killing this guy._

_**Yay.**_ Eien Tamashi was grinning at the prospect of Lelouch committing murder.

"So you feel no regret for Mariko's pain? You feel no shame in robbing her family bankrupt. Did you do more filthy deeds at Aizen's side?" I asked.

"I did and I would do them more if I could, but my son has become quite taken with Aizen-taicho. Aizen has begun calling my son his apprentice. That man will change the world, Aizen. There is nothing you can do about it Zero!" Rehten gloated.

_I did ask for information. I didn't ask him to give me just the information._ Lelouch mused to himself. "Did Aizen use you, just to get to Tosen Kaname?"

"Tosen Kaname is an obstacle. As a blind man he is a threat to Aizen for he cannot be affected by Kyoka Suigetsu." Rehten replied.

"Are your men…is your house entirely loyal to Aizen?" Lelouch wanted to know.

"It is. The Atrumier family is in total support for Aizen's revolution!" Rehten blabbed.

"What revolution?" Lelouch inquired. _So Aizen does have his reasons. The plot thickens._

"Aizen is looking to enter the Royal Dimension." Rehten responded.

"He that controls the throne in turn controls the realm." This was a line mentioned in a book Lelouch had found in the archives. He had to geass the secretariat since it was in a section he could not gain access to and the book was in a cryptic language, but that was no problem to decipher for Lelouch the Mastermind.

"Indeed." Rehten responded.

"So Aizen plans to replace the Soul King?" Lelouch questioned.

"That I do not know. He did not say what he planned to do once he entered the Royal Dimension." Rehten responded.

"But there is only one king's key though and its location is passed down orally from Head Captain to Head Captain, how would Aizen get his hands on it?" Lelouch interrogated.

"He plans to create a new one using one hundred thousand souls and a half a mile radius block of spirit enriched energy, but to utilize such energy he requires an object capable of such feats." Rehten answered.

_The Hogyoku. _Lelouch realized now why Aizen wanted it so badly.

"_Okay. Listen to me carefully Lelouch." _Lelouch had spoken to Urahara about the Hogyoku during an inconspicuous second visit to the World of the Living two months ago. The Head Captain wanted to see how Lelouch functioned with Gentei Kaijo now that he was a vice-captain and so he was sent on a one month trial to the World of the Living. It was during this 'trial' that Lelouch picked up the completed bands. Once he returned to the Soul Society he created his gaming club and today he had formed his team. _"The Hogyoku is not just for breaking the bonds of Soul Reapers and Hollows. If mastered properly it will grant its bearers deepest desire."_

"_But if it's so dangerous, why not just destroy it? Why let it sit there in a hidden vault in your basement? Hidden inside a gigai?" _Lelouch wanted to know.

"_You don't think I've tried? It would take a force several times more than the Head Captain's Bankai to shatter the Hogyoku with brute strength and even then the individual must wish with all their heart for the Hogyoku to be destroyed. No individual is that selfless. Not even me." _Urahara's words rang in Lelouch's head.

"_And you think Aizen could master it?" _Lelouch had asked.

"_It would be dangerous to let him try. I don't know what he's up to, but it can't be anything good if he's researching hollowfication and willing to frame me to do it. Be careful around him Lelouch. He is a dangerous man and not just because he's intelligent or strong."_

"_Don't worry, I'm not about to let myself be cut down by him. You worry about your own problems and I'll deal with Aizen. Leave it to me."_

Ending his reminiscence, Lelouch refocused back on Rehten. "Why did you ally yourself with Aizen? What did he promise you? Money? Power?"

"Protection." Rehten responded. "He said if I cooperated with him that he would not destroy the Atrumier household, but as I continued to work with him, I began to become more and more agreeing with him."

_That's his charisma for you. Spend one day working with him and you can begin to number your days on your free will. It's a miracle I have Momo as much on my side as I do. I'm still worried about her allegiance. I could Geass her, but I want to try this…trust thing and see where it leads._

_**That's very risky. That's so unlike you.**_

_Not being trusting was my undoing last time. I will learn from my mistakes. I'll watch over Momo, hopefully all of this, once explained will settle her conflicts. If not, I'll see what I can do. Geass for a friend is a last resort. I already regret having to resort to it with Rangiku, but it was the only way._

_**How interesting. **_

"So you are completely and openly supportive of Aizen?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes." Rehten nodded.

"Then that's all I need to know." Lelouch released his hold on Rehten. He then radioed to his men. "Do a purge of the manor. No one walks out of here alive."

"What? Zero, are you insane?" Isshin was not happy about that order.

"I have evidence that points to their being traitors of the Soul Society. Wipe the place clean." Lelouch ordered.

"Zero, you can't be serious." Yoruichi responded.

"I've never been more serious in my life, if you don't feel like killing everyone we can simply burn the manor to the ground." Lelouch stated.

"Zero!" Keshiba was appalled by this tactic.

"Leave my family out of this!" Rehten shouted.

Lelouch left the communication on, but talked to Rehten rather than his soldiers. "You're the one who just blabbed your allegiance to Aizen and you know about who we are connected to. I must make sure our secret is kept safe. No one must take vengeance on your behalf. Hado 4: Byakurai." Lelouch fired the kido square into Rehten's forehead, killing him.

"Must we really purge the place, Zero?" Momo asked.

"Zero has given us an order and by the Soul King we're carrying it out Violet." Susanna said proudly.

"Yellow that's a bit forward of you." Rangiku stated.

"I trust Zero's judgment." Susanna answered. "I'm not hesitant to kill on his orders."

"Rehten is a traitor to the Soul Society. We cannot afford to run the risk that his entire house will not act on his behalf. That is how the Soul Society would act and it is how we must act in turn." Lelouch responded.

"Zero's right, as much as I'm loath to admit it." Shuhei responded. "If this were an invasion of the Onmitsukido they'd kill everyone, including the women and children."

"If you want to leave the family alive, but eliminate all servants, servicemen and guardsmen. My orders are absolute. You all made a choice to join me. This is for justice! This is for the betterment of the Soul Society!" Lelouch declared.

"Very well…we'll purge." Shisato responded.

"Right, wipe them all out everyone!" Soifon called.

And with that the entire Atrumier house was eliminated. Many of the memories of Lelouch's brigade carried out their orders with heavy hearts and sorrowful blades, Susanna not among them. She was dedicated to Lelouch. He could do no wrong in her eyes. Also killing servants of nobles felt satisfying for the injustice she had been served for years: people calling her creepy, people neglecting her, treating her like a wild animal.

Of all those with regret in their hearts, it was Momo who was the most troubled. With Tobiume's sealed form in hand, she apologized for every soul she struck down with her blade. _Must we do this? _She asked herself. She looked around as Rangiku, Susanna and her other comrades put on brave faces as they carried out their orders.

Kiscamet and Rehten's two brothers and their families were left alive, but all the servicemen and guardsmen to the Atrumier household were slain. Upon leaving the household, Lelouch set the place ablaze with triggers he had set in place and left for three weeks, undetected, using Bakudo 26. Momo nearly dropped to her knees in horror. It was Izuru and Shuhei who prevented her from collapsing.

Back at base Lelouch restore his team's faith in him. He had spoken to Rehten with a simple device in his pocket: a tape recorder which had the entire conversation between him and the now dead house leader on it. Lelouch had carefully edited on the way over to cut out when he geassed Rehten to make it sound like Rehten was a blabber mouth. Once his team heard the recording they were more understanding, and much less doubtful, of Lelouch.

However, some of them still had some choice words for Lelouch.

It started with Isshin. "Lelouch, was it really necessary to burn the mansion to the ground?"

"It is a symbol, a cleansing fire of purity. We also must let the Soul Society know that we are not to be trifled with. Our actions, though in their interest, will not be peaceful." Lelouch noted.

"Setting the manor ablaze feels sort of extreme though," Shisato protested, "I don't discredit the validity of that recording of yours, but aren't we just like Aizen to use such abhorrent tactics."

"We are not like Aizen." Lelouch said with burning venom in his throat. "Aizen is willing to frame, murder, and destroy coerce people. The Atrumiers were traitors and were given a traitor's death. Burning the corpses was to give the fallen a death of honor. They were victims of a selfish man with ambitions to match, but not the power to see those ambitions bear fruit. Aizen acts in self-interest. He believes that the Soul Society must change completely for some reason, but that is not so."

"Okay this is getting confusing, why don't you just tell us what your aim is with changing the Soul Society?" Soifon inquired.

"An excellent inquiry Silver," Lelouch was still using code names, "And one with a simple answer. I have spent most of my life asking why the strong must devour the weak. Hollows devour the Rukongai. The nobles devour the citizens as well. There is a system of power and it is run by the strong. It is true that not every Rukongai civilian can be protected and that hollows will always be a blight upon this realm, but we should not be using our power merely to protect ourselves. The Seireitei has a gate for wartime, but what about those in the Rukongai? If there is rebellion are we to discredit the innocent because they are not soldiers. If anything it is the innocent who should be protected. We have our protection, we have our Zanpakuto. Today we even proved that we can become strong enough that, while they are essential to our growth as individuals and Soul Reapers, they are not essential for us to protect ourselves. We should use our power to protect ourselves and others. That is the Soul Society that I strive for. Why should it matter that a citizen from Zaraki is deemed less humane than a citizen from Junrinan? People called Zaraki Kenpachi a barbarian, but ever since he took office the 11th Division has actually looked a lot better than when Kiganjo was in charge. The lazy bastard could barely keep the squad together."

"Hey, have some respect for the dead!" Shisato got pissed.

"I give respect where respect is due, thank you." Lelouch responded.

"Say…Zero…have you always been this…dark?" Rangiku questioned. She and even several others felt now that they hardly knew Lelouch at all. They felt as if the Lelouch they knew as Vice-Captain of the 10th Division was merely a front to mask the amoral and darkly moral persona before them.

"I am as I act and I answer to no one." Lelouch responded. "My morals are my business. You all still have the option to quit if you feel you cannot trust me."

"No, we made a commitment. As it stands, we will stay with you." Keshiba said proudly. Mostly everyone seemed to be in agreement. Momo meanwhile, was having a panic attack.

_I should speak with her alone. _"All right, I'm going to dismiss the group for now. Your costumes can retract into your wristbands. At the next club meeting I'm going to mention that anyone with a wristband, plus Nemu, Kaien and I, who are already important to the club, are committee members and that the committee meets in secret."

"But how do we leave without being noticed?" Shisato asked.

"Gold and Silver can help you all with that. However," Lelouch looked at Momo. "Violet, you stay, we need to talk."

Momo, as she sat on her hands in needs, in trembling shock, merely nodded. Everyone retracted their costumes and Yoruichi and Soifon coordinated an unsuspicious exit route.

Before Lelouch started his chat with Momo, Isshin put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, why do we need to go through any more trouble? The Central Forty Six would be rather interested in that tape of yours."

"Surely you know that my recording is fruit from the poisonous tree." Lelouch responded. "There's no doubt that what happened at the Atrumiers will be investigated. That would've happened with or without the purge. As things stand, if I go presenting my evidence to the council they'll see me for what I am and I cannot have my back exposed to Aizen. They'll disregard my 'illegal evidence' and I'd be in hot water for sure."

Isshin was confused. "But then why go through all the trouble to get that information? For our sake?" It seemed kind of silly to the 10th Division captain.

"No," Lelouch responded, "It's true I needed it to dissuade you," He looked at Momo, "most of you from feeling as if you couldn't trust me, but while the Central Forty Six has no need for my recording there is someone else who would be very interested indeed to hear what is on this tape."

"I really don't get it," Isshin said with a serious look, "But I've known you long enough to know when to not question the methods to your madness." He turned to go. "I'll see you around. By the way if you go running off in the morning like today again, I will write you up."

"Maybe you should, it would make things more convincing." Lelouch joked. He couldn't see the smirk on Isshin's face with his back turned, but he knew it was there.

As his captain left, Lelouch knelt down next to Momo. He started by getting her out of her tight fitting costume so they could talk as individuals rather than teammates. "I…I can't…I don't…I…" Momo was trembling. Her eyes were diluted from what she had just had to go through. So many people dead and by her hand and the hands of those she knew. _That wasn't me. There was no way that could've been me…Rangiku-san…Susanna-san…Lamperouge-sensei…Aizen-taicho…I…I don't understand anything anymore._

"Momo." Lelouch's calling of her name got the weary officer to turn in his direction. Lelouch could see the horror and panic reflected in her face. He sighed realizing almost all of this was his fault. The portions that weren't were due to Aizen's poisoning of Momo's mind. "I know you don't want to believe any of this. I talk from experience when I tell you that things are never the same once you realize the world you live in is full of lies, deceit, hatred and more lies, but there are a few things you can do." Lelouch narrowed his gaze and spoke seriously. "Your first option is you can put yourself in a state of utter denial. You can go about your life and pretend as if none of what's going on around you exists. Your second option is you can become broken and fall into despair. Your third option is you can harden yourself, like I did, and grow to hate the world, only joining in with those who will come to your aide, despite the fact that you seek none and expect none in return. I am lucky to have you all, but most of the time I feel unworthy."

Momo looked like she wanted to throw up, but she nodded, understanding what Lelouch was trying to say. She was desperately hoping there was a fourth, kinder option. She didn't want to change. Her illusion was shattered now there was no repairing it.

"Your last option is to share that pain with someone else, also hurt and had their naiveté shattered. I did not have this option open to me, but you do." Lelouch extended a friendly smile and hand to Momo. "Let me be your guide. If you want to release what's building up inside you," Lelouch looked serious for a moment, "and trust me I know what's going on in there," He returned to smiling, "I will be your aide Momo. If you give me your hand and your soul I will preserve as much of what makes you, you as I can."

Momo nodded and then collapsed into Lelouch's arms. She began to sob, letting out so much emotion, self-hatred, and at one point she even turned around and actually did throw up. Lelouch soothed her, comforting her. He told her things were going to be okay and that he would always be around to guide her if she felt lost. Momo eventually stopped crying and smiled, feeling content, safe and welcomed as Lelouch held her. He cared so much about her. She was so innocent and sweet, much like Nunnally had been. All it ever seemed Momo wanted to do was smile, be carefree and pet puppies and Lelouch realized what he had done to her by nearly forcing this on her. He apologized profusely for his actions having this effect on her, but eventually Momo began to tell him: "It's not your fault" "I'm okay now" and "You did what you thought was right."

After both had their little moment they got to their feet. "Are you going to be all right now?" Lelouch asked.

"I will." Momo nodded with strong eyes. "I'm on your side Lamperouge-sensei, you have my loyalty." She smiled at Lelouch with a warm happy smile. "I'm glad you asked me to join you." She went over to Lelouch stood on her tiptoes, pecked him on the cheek and ran off giggling like a little school girl. "Bye sensei!" she waved.

Lelouch stood there and held his hand to his cheek before smiling with his arms folded. _Good, she's on my side. _He then noticed reiatsu coming up from behind him. "And, what do you two plan to do? If the Gotei catches you here…"

"You don't need to worry about us. We'll be fine here." Yoruichi said with a hand on her hip.

"By the way, about your family, Yoruichi…" Lelouch began, but Soifon stopped him.

"That's a past chapter of Yoruichi-sama's life." Soifon declared.

"Soifon's right," Yoruichi added, "I knew what I was getting into the moment I went after Kisuke that night. Don't feel as if you're responsible."

"But Soifon what about you? If Yoruichi is a traitor why do you still follow her?" Lelouch asked.

"I never swore an oath of fealty to the Shihoin family. My loyalty is to Yoruichi-sama no matter what she may do or where she may go. I am her…her…um…"

"Soifon's my partner." Yoruichi said extremely casually. Soifon turned so red it made a tomato look pale in comparison. She was also trembling slightly. Lelouch thought the former executive commander might pass out. Yoruichi was not oblivious to this. "You know, like an equal. You're no longer under me. We work together."

Lelouch tried hard not to laugh. Yoruichi was such a tease. Soifon's blush nearly disappeared, but her cheeks were still colored. She pretended to cough and clear her throat. "Ah, y-yes…r-right…we…we work together." Even though she said that, Soifon would've been perfectly all right with Yoruichi considering her another type of partner.

"Right, well, I need to go, Isshin-taicho isn't going to wait for me to get back to work forever." Lelouch stated.

"We'll be here when you need us." Yoruichi smiled.

Lelouch nodded and then took off. Once he was gone Yoruichi stretched extensively. "So, Soifon do you want to see if the hot springs are still working?"

"Ah, sure." Soifon followed her partner to where the hot springs were. They were exactly as they left them, working properly.

"Mmm, I could go for a nice dip right about now. How about you Little Bee?" Yoruichi asked.

"I…" Soifon didn't know what to think. Was her Yoruichi-sama suggesting going bathing…naked…together? The petit Soul Reaper's heart started pounding a mile a minute. By the time she became conscious of her surroundings Yoruichi was already stripped naked and undoing the ribbon and ties in her hair. Soifon, seeing this, ran behind a rock. "Y-YORUICHI-SAMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She craned her head from around the rock before hiding behind it again.

"How am I supposed to take a dip if I don't get undressed?" she asked.

"Y-you could've waited until I wasn't looking." Soifon tensed.

Yoruichi simply sighed. "All right, if you're going to be like that, you can wait there until I'm done." Yoruichi said and got in the water and leaned up against a rock. "Ah there's nothing like a good hot spring after some good old fashioned exercise." Yoruichi considered the march from here to the Atrumiers', kicking some guards in the head and then later eliminating a few, as per Lelouch's orders, before returning here exercise by her standards. She was still slightly regretting killing the few that she felled with her own hands. Lelouch did have valid reasoning as she figured, but she wasn't so sure that she wanted to adhere to violent bloodshed as he was orchestrating. That was certainly a defining difference between Lelouch and Kisuke, Yoruichi figured. The old shopkeeper would've been merciful, perhaps tried and persuade the Atrumiers to the other side, but Lelouch preferred elimination of the threat before it even began.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama," Yoruichi heard Soifon call from the rock she was sitting behind.

"What is it Soifon?" Yoruichi wanted to know.

"I…I just wanted to say that…um…I…I'm here because I want to be. Not because I feel obligated to follow you or anything. I…I like being with you and…and you promised me…that…we would always be together." Soifon said.

Although Yoruichi could hear Soifon perfectly fine, she decided to tease the raven haired woman. "What's that, Little Bee? I can't hear you from behind that rock and I think I have water in my ears."

Soifon froze. If she came back out from behind this rock she wouldn't be able to control herself. Yoruichi being undressed was one thing, but now she was bathing and she was undoubtedly steaming with water from the hot spring. Swallowing, Soifon got up and got out from behind the rock, eyes closed. "I…I…what I said was…

Yoruichi cut her off. "Soifon, I don't care if you look. In fact, I'd really like it if you came in with me actually."

Soifon's eyes flung open and she nearly collapsed in shock. _Soak in a hot spring with Yoruichi-sama?_ The very prospect was something Soifon had envisioned so many times over in her head. With her eyes opened now she saw Yoruichi, in the nude, in the water and angled at a position to expose her chest in full view of the wide-eyed former Executive Militia Commander. Soifon's breathing became panicked. Her heartbeat was in her head. If one more thing happened she'd tear off her clothes and go diving at her idol. She didn't know what to do.

_**You know you really ought to be less indecisive. **_A voice in her head antagonized her.

_B-b-but…but! But! But! But!_ Soifon sputtered in her head.

_**Don't make me materialize and push you into the spring myself Shaolin. **_Suzumebachi often called Soifon by her actual name whenever she was particularly annoyed with her.

Soifon swallowed again as if she was trying to get down a stubborn cold tablet. Her body started moving on its own as she removed her vest and her sleeveless shirt. She got to her bra, despite the fact that she almost didn't need one considering her cup size, and stopped. Yoruichi was staring right at her.

"What? Don't mind me." Yoruichi turned her head to the side.

_**Gah! You are so aggravating! Take it off already! This is what you want isn't it? Geez, you piss me off so much sometimes!**_ Suzumebachi yelled at her wielder.

Without hesitation, so as to minimize the awkwardness, Soifon tore off the rest of her clothes and dove right into the water. She slunk down so that the only part of her body that wasn't submerged was everything from her nose up. This hid her blushing cheeks well. "What's the matter Little Bee, why are you being so distant?" Yoruichi pretended to be hurt. "I thought you would want to take a soak in the hot spring with me, but instead your putting up so much resistance."

Soifon poked her head up so she could speak. "I…no…th-that's because…"

"I thought you liked me Soifon," Yoruichi teased.

"I…I do like you Yoruichi-sama…I of course I…I that is…I…I mean…I…that…" Soifon's brain was about as close to cracking as a raw egg dropped out of a two-story window with a one-way destination to a concrete ground.

Yoruichi rose up out of the water exposing her entire body except for the parts of her legs beneath her kneecaps. The metaphorical egg hit the ground. Soifon lost control. As if she were a tiger pouncing on its unsuspecting lunch she dove at Yoruichi, hormones flaring and landed against her arms wrapped tightly around her, head smothered right into her idol's large bosoms and nuzzling into them.

"Why are you teasing me?" Soifon was starting to cry. "I…I'm so ashamed right now. I…I want to protect you Yoruichi-sama, but…but the one you need protecting from is me. There are so many things I want to do to you that I shouldn't and I know that, but I want to do them anyway."

Yoruichi just laughed and with a warm smile cupped the side of Soifon's face and wiped away the tears from her cheek. "Don't cry little bee. It's okay. You don't have to worry about what's right or wrong anymore. You're not an officer of the Gotei anymore. Our world is just you and me. You're old enough and mature enough to make your own decisions."

"But…such things are…"

"Do you think you're the only one?" Yoruichi asked. Soifon looked amazed.

_She…she…she wants to, _Soifon swallowed, _do it to?_

"You've grown up so much, my little bee." Yoruichi moved her thumb down the side of Soifon's face causing her mouth to open slightly. She wrapped her arm around Soifon's neck and planted her lips against hers. Soifon was overcome with emotion. Her idol was doing to her what Soifon had dreamed of for years. Soifon moved her arms up Yoruichi's back and kissed back. She was so happy. Her body tingled with ecstasy. Yoruichi looked at Soifon again and stroked her hair. "Shall we?" the ebony skinned woman asked her petit partner.

Soifon merely nodded.

The two women continued to act in a manner that a Britannian Society would begin flagging as completely inappropriate. The situation continued to escalate with the steam of the hot spring increasing in density and size, making it hard for anyone who would be trying to peep to be able to tell exactly what was going on. Squeals and moans of hormonal pleasure, as well as splashing, could be heard throughout the cavern as emotions and estrogen ran amuck in the hot springs. Yoruichi more or less dominated the much less sexually confident Soifon, but Soifon got a few chances to turn the tide. When things finally ended Soifon found herself where she began: arms wrapped around Yoruichi with her head against her breasts.

After the two women got out of the hot spring, dried off and redressed they both went out above the cavern and sat under a tree with a perfect view of the moon and stars. Soifon lay against Yoruichi with a smile on her face as the older woman used her arms to encompass Soifon's narrow, but built up frame.

"Will we always be together like this, Yoruichi-sama?" Soifon asked.

"I promised you, didn't I?" Yoruichi asked, stroking Soifon gently. "We will always be together and…if you'd like more of what happened in the hot springs can happen to?" She was laughing a little at the mention of what happened back there.

"I'd like that." Soifon said softly as she snuggled deeper into her mentor's embrace. After a few minutes she fell asleep. Yoruichi smiled down at her and then looked up at the moon.

"You're not a child anymore Bee." She said, purposely dropping the 'little' portion. She continued to stroke Soifon as if she were a domestic animal as she spoke. "You don't have to work so hard for me all the time. We'll protect each other. We'll be a dynamic duo, just the two of us." She looked up at the moon and smiled. "Lelouch, one of these days I'll have to thank you. If you hadn't told me about Kisuke or busted me out of the Central Forty Six's chambers," She looked down at Soifon, "I might've lost the valuable companionship of a very important person."

There was a mumbling noise, which Yoruichi noticed that Soifon was talking in her sleep. Yoruichi perked up her ears to see if she could pick up what Soifon was saying. "Yoruichi-sama."

_How cute she's dreaming about me. _Yoruichi laughed to herself.

"Ash..ru…Yor…sama." Parts of what Soifon had said were lost in her incoherent mumbling, but Yoruichi was able to fill in the blanks.

She smiled down at her loyal companion and spoke even though she knew she couldn't hear her. "Ashiteru mo, Soifon. Ashiteru mo."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

That morning, the Seireitei Communication's office received a rather unexpected guest.

"Ah, good morning Lamperouge-fukutaicho." The Soul Reaper who answered the door bowed.

"I'm looking for Shuhei, is he here yet?" As always, Lelouch was very informal with those of his rank or lower. He reserved honorifics for those he either respected, were very unfamiliar with, or above his rank. He also only added the taicho portion to Aizen-taicho when he referred to him professionally. When alone, or with someone like Hisana or Kukaku who understood his situation, and now anyone in the Fantomu no Jasutisu, he would simply call the man by his surname.

He was also visiting the communications office rather early in the day. He knew Shuhei was a diligent worker, but he didn't know if that meant he was an early riser. Despite the fact that Soul Reapers did not require as much sleep as living beings did, Lelouch always made sure he was wide awake and alert. This meant getting to bed at a decent hour so that he could wake up early in the day so he didn't feel like an upper-middle class citizen before having their morning coffee.

"I believe the fukutaicho is here. I believe he is in the back at the copy machine." The Soul Reaper replied.

"Thank you." Lelouch strode to the back of the office and went into the small room marked 'Copier'. Shuhei was inside hunched over a copier and watching as copy after copy ejected from the machine. Lelouch knocked on the side of the open door to get Shuhei's attention.

"Oh, Lamperouge-fukutaicho, good day to you." Shuhei bowed to him. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"There is," Lelouch said, "Is your captain in his office? There's something I want to talk to him about."

"I believe so. Do you need help getting there?" Lelouch asked.

Lelouch's smile indicated that he was definitely up to something. "Well if he's busy I was hoping you could ask if I could please speak with him. I don't want to go barging in on a captain's office unannounced." Lelouch winked.

Shuhei believed he realized what was going on. "Wait so he's—" Lelouch put a finger up to his lips to signal to Shuhei not to speak. Shuhei merely closed his injured eye and held up an 'OK' signal to Lelouch.

Shuhei led Lelouch to his Captain's office and spoke with Tosen before saying that Lelouch could go see him. Lelouch walked inside and shut the door behind him. He looked around the room for any sort of tracking receiver that could allow his discussion with Tosen to get back to Aizen in any way shape or form. Unable to detect anything of the sort, he sighed and thought to himself for a moment.

_I'll have to mince words until I am certain that Aizen won't hear anything. This is dangerous. I can't use Geass if I run into trouble. Tosen-taicho is a very powerful wild card. He is impervious to the most powerful trump card Aizen and I have at our disposal. I'm so glad I had Nemu alter the frequency of the tape so that it couldn't be picked up by any sort of receiver, but could still be picked up by human ears._

"I never thought you'd come to see me. I don't recall needing any paperwork from you or your division. May I ask for the nature of your visit Lamperouge Lelouch?" Tosen asked him.

"Before I answer that question is there any way shape or form that someone could be listening in on our conversation? I don't like anyone eavesdropping on matters of a rather private nature." Lelouch inquired. _I'll have to rely solely on that method I read up on that explains how to tell if a person is telling the truth or not by the slight movements in their facial muscles._

"I'm insulted that you would ask such a question. A captain's quarters are a sacred chamber of which eavesdropping a conversation with the door closed is a great offense, not one punishable by law mind you, but an offense nonetheless." Tosen answered.

_My visit is no doubt unexpected he wouldn't have taken any precautions on Aizen's behalf to keep his face relaxed, but there's no chance that Aizen might've taken advantage of Tosen-taicho's lack of sight._

"When was the last time you had your office inspected?" Lelouch inquired.

Tosen-taicho sighed. "Hisagi inspects my office himself. He does a check every morning. He says he looks for things that I cannot find without eyes."

_Shuhei's judgment is sound and he's very thorough. That was one of the cleanest newspaper offices I've seen. _Lelouch sighed. _This better not come back to bite me. _He approached Tosen's desk. "My reason is this." He put the tape recorder on Tosen's desk.

Tosen put a hand over it and used his sense of touch to determine what it was. "A tape recorder?"

"Yes. I want you to listen to what's recorded on the tape here. See if you recognize the voice." Lelouch had edited the tape to remove the part when Atrumier referred to him as Zero. The quality tape was still smooth and crisp. Even to a blind man it would not seem as if any editing had been done.

"I see." Tosen was not unaware of Aizen's Zanpakuto's true ability. Aizen told it to those who had sworn loyalty to him. Tosen remembered how Aizen had talked him into revenge after Mariko died. He had no idea that the man was involved in any way shape or form. He did not know that Aizen had intervened and by all the means used him as a means to further his ambitions. _So it is not the fault of the Soul Society after all. I have been deceived. I have been blind to true justice. _"Tell me Lelouch, how did you obtain this audio? I have men down in the Communications offices right now doing research on the fire at the Atrumier household, which was only yesterday. You are a man of justice and you waste zero time when you have a sense of urgency. You…you wiped out the Atrumiers didn't you, but you were not alone were you? Such an operation could've only been performed by a coordinated team."

"You are wise to think so, but I will not reveal my hand just yet." Lelouch put his tape recorder away. "Now that you know the truth, what are you going to do about it? Will you continue to follow the man who deceived you in order to gain your loyalty?"

"You put me in a difficult position. To walk out of that man's grip is—"

"Dangerous, I know. It's a one way allegiance. However, it can work to my advantage depending on where this discussion goes." Lelouch smirked.

"Just what are you insinuating?" Tosen questioned.

"Tosen-taicho, surely you know of Zero do you not?" Lelouch asked.

Tosen seemed to smile when he heard the mention of Zero. "Ah, Zero, now that is an individual that is a true champion of justice, though many would disagree. You…have some connection to him…don't you?"

"Just how much is that answer worth to you? And just how do I know that I can trust you? I know the risks I'm taking by talking to you and—"

"Deception is an underhanded trick. I am merely a pawn in a very large chess game, a pawn that you seem to have taken interest in." Tosen replied. "Rest assured this conversation shall not leave this room. You have exposed to me the truth, but if my word is not enough, allow my actions to speak for me. If I believe this to be going where I think it might be going, then the path of true justice lies with you Lamperouge Lelouch."

"Very well, do not make me regret my decision." Lelouch said and then left the 9th Division captain's office.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

**Sokyoku Hill**

**Evening**

Atop the hallowed ground Lelouch stood as he looked over the Seireitei. The night air blew in his face as he played out the events that were to take place in his head one more time. He heard footsteps coming up from behind him and turned to see Isshin and Rangiku.

"So we're really doing this?" Isshin asked.

"If you want to back out now would be the time to do so. Once tonight is over you will be locked into the Fantomu no Jasutisu." Lelouch spoke.

"I wouldn't be here if I was going to back out. It's you that I'm worried about to be honest." Isshin told him.

"Your concern is touching, but otherwise misplaced." Lelouch responded.

More footsteps approached from behind and several presences made their stance on top of the high rising cliff. One by one the members of the Fantomu no Jasutisu arrived on the hill.

"So do we start now?" Shisato asked.

"Almost." Lelouch stated. He looked at his watch. "It's not yet time. And also we're missing a very special guest."

"What do you mean, aren't we all here and accounted for?" Shuhei asked.

"No, we're waiting for one last person." Lelouch responded.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Renji asked. "I mean…what if we're caught?"

"If you're that concerned about it you can bail." Lelouch said bluntly. "Do not fret though. There is no curfew in the Gotei. I myself spotted Kyoraku-taicho and Otamachi-fukutaicho skulking about the streets. There's absolutely nothing wrong with seated officers and vice-captains out for a midnight stroll."

"Indeed." A voice of which no one except Lelouch expected to hear agreed.

"Tosen-taicho." Shuhei looked out towards his captain. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Tosen-taicho is on our side now." Lelouch announced with a smirk. "That is why you are here is it not?"

"It is as you say." Tosen replied. "True justice lies with you and my path is clear."

"Good to hear." Lelouch said and pulled something out of his pocket. "Catch." He tossed Tosen a wristband. "You remember me telling you via Hell Butterfly how it works?"

"I do." Tosen responded.

Lelouch looked back at his watch. "It's just about time. Places everyone." Lelouch declared.

Lelouch knew what was about to happen. Within moments he could give the cue to his team to transform and then the Seireitei's gate's walls would fall. Meanwhile, Lelouch had geassed no less than 320 Soul Reapers and also the Gate Guardians. It was complete random selection with regards to division number and rank. Their instructions were all the same. They would all go out to a specific Rukongai sector at a specific location at a specific time where Lelouch had hidden an apparatus that would project his and his team's image across the entire Soul Society. Everyone in Rukongai would hear his declaration. The apparatuses would carry his voice to the four corners of the Soul Society and his image would be projected on the surface of the barrier that encompassed the Seireitei. After the events the Apparatuses would malfunction and internally combust before dissolving into bits of reishi.

Lelouch was not afraid of being found out. He had given instructions for those he geassed to forget having seen him and he geassed all witnesses. Knowing the Gotei, they would consider geass the power of Zero's Zanpakuto: the power to compel anyone to do his bidding. He geassed the Gate Guardians to ignore the sight of any Soul Reapers going in and out of the Seireitei tonight. No one would know about the execution of his plan until he was ready to unveil it.

Nemu was prepared to drop the gates at the precise time Lelouch had instructed her and Kukaku, Kaien and their little brother Ganju were each waiting a specific point in the Seireitei so that Lelouch and the others could escape into the Rukongai with the gate still up. Each member of Lelouch's team had received their instructions via Hell Butterfly only hours ago. If they were discovered or attacked atop Sokyoku Hill the group would spread out and escape into the Rukongai until everyone reported to be at a safe location to switch out of their costume. Nemu was instructed to wait on Lelouch's orders to retract the gate. Everyone was also instructed to incapacitate or kill any pursuers. Lelouch was hopeful that such tactics would not be necessary, but one could not be sure. It was always good to have an escape route just for such an occasion.

"It's just about time." Lelouch looked at his watch. "Fantomu no Jasutisu! Kesugo suru!"

Tosen had been asked to go first. Lelouch said that for the newcomers to go first was 'traditional'. "Watashi wa Tosen Kaname, Fantomu Buraun!" Tosen's outfit nearly matched the color of his skin. His blindness made it impossible for him to tell what he looked like, but he could easily tell he was wearing leather.

The rest of the team followed after Tosen one right after the other.

"Watashi wa Fon Shaolin, Fantomu Shiruba!"

"Watashi wa Shihoin Yoruichi, Fantomu Gorudo!"

"Watashi wa Kuchiki Hisana, Fantomu Gurin!"

"Watashi wa Kuchiki Rukia, Fantomu Howaito!"

"Watashi wa Libra Naomi, Fantomu Kurisutaru!"

"Watashi wa Kotetsu Isane, Fantomu Gure!"

"Watashi wa Hinamori Momo, Fantomu Baioretto!"

"Watashi wa Shapikni Susanna, Fantomu Iero!"

"Watashi wa Keshiba Ryou, Fantomu Oranju!"

"Watashi wa Hisagi Shuhei, Fantomu Birijian!"

"Watashi wa Kurosaki Isshin, Fantomu Burakku!"

"Watashi wa Matsumoto Rangiku, Fantomu Pinku!"

"Watashi wa Aloman Shisato, Fantomu Buru!"

"Watashi wa Abarai Renji, Fantomu Reddo!"

Lelouch took the finale. "Ya Watashi wa Lelouch vi Britannia, Fantomu Zero!" With the team formed together Lelouch looked at his watch. "It's time." He snapped his fingers, undoing the Bakudo 26 spells he had cast on his apparatus' all around the Soul Society. "Zero, to G-2. Drop the gate!" Lelouch radioed to Nemu.

"Hai, I understand." Nemu responded and did as she was told. Kaien, Nemu and Kukaku each had the codenames G-1, G-2, and G-3 respectively. The 'G' stood for Guardian.

The gates dropped and Lelouch turned towards Tosen. "Brown, the Tenteikura, if you would."

"Hai, Zero." Tosen acknowledged. "Bakudo 77: Tenteikura." Tosen activated the proper Bakudo so that Lelouch could begin his speech, but first Lelouch tossed out a small device into the air that captured the image of him and his team and would project their image globally to the far reaches of the Seireitei. Behind their visors the other phantoms were surprised to see their images projected along the Seireitei's glass dome. "This is a message to the entire Soul Society." Lelouch began his speech. "Gaze upon my visage and hear me well. Some of you know who I am already, but for those who don't listen up. I am Zero! Master of Miracles!"

Yamamoto, who had been in his office at this time immediately stood outside it on his balcony. Sasakibe shunpoed to his captain's location. "Sir, shall I call for forces to be deployed?"

"No, hold off." Yamamoto stated. While the soutaicho wanted nothing more than Zero's capture for his two crimes he was eager to see what Zero's intentions were. He knew that this speech would reveal what Zero was up to.

Many of the other captains, upon hearing Zero's thundering voice, exited their rooms and looked outside to see the projection of Zero's image across the Seireitei. Much like Yamamoto, each one was interested in seeing what Zero had to say.

"So you finally make your presence known to the world, hmm Zero?" Aizen smiled as he looked at Seireitei's dome to watch and hear Zero's speech.

"Many of you are probably wondering about the fire that took place a little over a week ago at the Atrumier manner. I say, with absolute pride that all of that was my doing! I invaded the Atrumiers and attacked them and I would do it again if I had the choice! They were corrupted individuals and as such I brought upon them my divine justice. My team, the Fantomu no Jasutisu, and I will not tolerate corruption in the Soul Society and especially corruption that the Soul Society cannot see. Let it be known that my followers and I seek not revolution, but alteration. The Gotei turns a blind eye to the goings on in the Rukongai and the nobility so long as it does not affect the system's function. I'm afraid I cannot allow such things to occur." Zero thrust his cape out to one side. "I will eliminate corruption from the far reaches of the Soul Society. My organization will turn it into the paradise we make it out to be for the poor, unfortunate souls that we bring here. We are protectors of the weak and the bane of the strong. However, we are not against all of those with power. Those with power that use it to benefit the weak are not our enemies. It is the strong that abuse the weak for their own selfish purposes that our targets. We will apprehend lawbreakers, criminals and above all deceivers and liars. I myself was after the recently deceased Hoshima Treva, but I watched from the shadows when two others with a burning desire for revenge unleashed their divine fury upon him. I believe that those with a want for revenge should be allowed to have it. Many of you might consider my actions terrorism and my existence frightening, but I am not any of those things. I am a friend to the poor, an enemy to the pampered. Although my word is hardly enough, I will prove it."

Watching the events unfold, Ukitake walked up alongside Shunsui. "What do you make of all this?" he asked his longtime friend.

"Well this Zero character sure sounds like he's got the bite to back up his bark, I'll say that much." Shunsui stated.

"How can you tell that just from his words?" Ukitake asked.

"When you boast or make threats you can't dish out there is always a hint of fear in your voice. You can't win with brute strength so you're trying to intimidate the opponent. However, I hear not even a hint of fear in Zero's words." Shunsui replied.

"Should we do something?" Ukitake asked.

"Only if we're asked, for now I say we watch this unfold and see where it goes." Shunsui replied. He knew that Zero's intention was to create chaos. He felt it was best to delay that bomb from detonating for as long as possible.

Lelouch continued his speech. "From the darkness we emerge and into the shadows we shall disappear. We appear only when necessary. Our existence is only slightly more than a mere illusion. We exist, but to find us would be the same as trying to capture the moon's reflection upon the water. We are like mice churning butter until it becomes cream. We will not sink and watch as innocent lives are lost to selfishness and corruption. We shall fight for the sake of those who are too weak or unwilling to fight for themselves. And we shall fight against those would take advantage of such people. We want nothing in return, no money, no material items. If you are ailing, then call upon us. We will be there to help you. For we are the Fantomu no Jasutisu!" His speech concluded Lelouch shut off his little technological device whizzing and whirring in front of him as it dissolved into bits of reishi. In the many different Rukongai sectors all of the machines were malfunctioning and dissolving.

"All clear." Lelouch radioed Nemu and she retracted the gates. "We're good." Lelouch spoke to his team. Everyone retracted their outfits back into their wristbands.

"That's it? How boring. I was hoping we'd get some crazy Soul Reapers chasing after us." Yoruichi joked.

"Don't make jokes, next thing you know that'll actually happen while we're all standing here." Hisana stated.

"We shouldn't stay here long." Lelouch ordered. "Everyone spread out and blend in with the nightly atmosphere."

"Understood." A good portion of Lelouch's teammates stated and headed off.

"Excellent job on the speech by the way." Susanna said, before she left.

Right now the only people on the hill were Lelouch, Rangiku, Isshin, Shuhei, Keshiba, Momo and Tosen. "You guys have something you want to say?" Lelouch wanted to know.

"I have a question." Tosen spoke up. "What happens now?"

"Now, we go about things as if they were normal. We will assemble again soon and we will make ourselves allies to the Rukongai civilians." Lelouch responded. "Shuhei, as long as you're here, I have an important instruction for you."

"Sure. What is it?" Shuhei wanted to know.

"I want to see articles in the paper about our organization. You're the journalist so I'll leave the details up to you, but we must be publicized." Lelouch stated.

"You got it!" Shuhei gave Lelouch a thumb's up and then left with his captain.

"So this is how it feels to stand on the tightrope between being a criminal and being a rule-driven law abider hmm?" Keshiba asked rhetorically. "It's…not such a bad feeling actually, especially since we have such a competent leader." He then left.

Isshin stretched. "I'm go head to bed. I've been wide awake for the last 52 hours. I could use some sleep."

"Have a pleasant night." Lelouch said to his captain. He then looked at Momo and Rangiku.

Rangiku spoke first. "I just want to say that if you weren't the one in charge I don't know if I'd be doing this. I…I know I shouldn't be having doubts. I made my decision…and you are my superior officer." Rangiku was the 3rd seat of her and Lelouch's division. "However, I just want you to know that I'm doing this for you and you alone. I trust you and you are my friend." She smiled. "I'm glad you have such faith in me to fight at your side like this. This isn't a secret you tell to just anyone." Rangiku winked and then headed off, leaving Momo with Lelouch.

"Are you also having doubts?" Lelouch asked.

Momo shook her head. "No." She said with strong determinate eyes. "I've made up my mind. I will fight with you sensei. I was naïve and you showed me the truth. You can count on me to be loyal to you to the very end." Lelouch was very content with the successful hardening of Momo's personality. She had overcome the truth he had presented to her and become self-sufficient and strong willed. What could've been his weakest link had turned into one of his most loyal and dedicated followers. He knew from her declaration and expression that Momo was eternally his ally.

"That's good to hear." Lelouch told her and pat her head. "You should get along back to your division. You can't have your captain worrying about you."

"What…should I do…with regards to that?" Momo asked.

"Play him." Lelouch responded. "He wants you to dance and swoon in the palm of his hand. Make him believe that you are, be convincing. Do not fight the river, paddle along with it, but keep your boat along the proper shoreline."

"I understand." Momo stated. She smiled and headed off. "I'll see you later sensei."

Lelouch turned around and looked out over the nightly view of the Seireitei. _I wasn't interrupted and that can only mean that the Head Captain was interested to hear what I had to say if he didn't make any motion to stop me. I wonder how we will be received. I expected to be attacked once I declared my involvement in taking down the Atrumiers._

_**So what will the great Zero do now? **_Eien Tamashi wanted to know.

_For now he's going to stay out of sight until I can get a good feel on our reception. After that, I'll move accordingly._ Lelouch responded.

_**Things are certainly looking up for you aren't they? **_Eien Tamashi asked.

Lelouch smiled realizing how things were starting to go his way for the longest time lately._ Yes, yes they are indeed. _Lelouch said. He then leapt off Sokyoku hill and Shunpoed through the night air back to his Division.

**End of Chapter 30**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And thus the fates of Lelouch and his followers are set in stone. They have set something in motion now that they cannot stop. There is no turning back. What of Tosen though? Can he truly be trusted? And what of Momo? Now that she has turned her sights towards the young looking Soul Reaper and he has started to rub off on her, what will it do for the events yet to come? Also, I'd like feedback on the little YoruSoi scene. The gears are turning, the hands have been played and the game enters its lightning round. Till next time folks).**


	31. Aizen's Trap, Lelouch's Resolve

**(A/N: I'm going to tell you all now, before I forget. Starting this Sunday, for an entire week, I will be on vacation in Bermuda. So if you're wondering why I'm not responding to personal messages and the like, well there's your answer.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

It had been five years since Lelouch, as Zero, made his declaration to the entirety of the Soul Society. In those five years, Lelouch and the rest of the phantoms spent their days staying true to their word. Several street gangs in the lower Rukongai were laid to rest and repercussions that emerged due to those actions were dealt with as well. Zero became a household name. And with Shuhei leading the press, he was always in the news. The Central Forty Six even commemorated Shuhei on his journalism skills. They gave him a golden trophy in the shape of a pencil. Lelouch commented how Shuhei had earned himself an expensive paperweight.

Zero's actions were the talk of many captain's meetings. As Zero had stated he and his troupe only appeared when needed and were never traceable at any other time. Because both Tosen and Isshin attended the captain's meetings, and because Lelouch and the other involved Lieutenants were in on the joint meetings, the Phantoms were always one step ahead of the Gotei.

They had nearly been caught once. Yamamoto had deployed Stefan and Kendra of Squad 2 to deal with the situation. It was true that the team knew they would be encountering them, but the incredulous speed of both was not to be underestimated, Lelouch learned. That day had nearly cost them Fantomu Buru. She was nearly captured by the captain and lieutenant pair. If it wasn't for a coincidental hollow attack their cover would've been blown.

Lelouch's actions, as Zero, resulted in several unexpected effects on the Gotei itself. Every year new Soul Reapers would join in hopes of either being recruited by the Fantomu no Jasutisu or to act against them and aide the Gotei. Lelouch was rather pleased with both reasons. More ready recruits meant more Soul Reapers and more Soul Reapers meant more worldwide protection. Construction for new dorms would not be an issue. They'd just build up instead of out.

Another interesting thing going on was something Lelouch had counted on: the spread of chaos. Many Soul Reapers openly agreed to Zero's actions, while others silently rooted. Others were directly opposed and these oppositions caused brawling in the streets.

Each captain's opinions had been taken down by the Seireitei Communication and published in an article.

"While their intentions are noble, their methods are to be questioned. They are bringing justice into their own hands and eliminating threats we cannot see, but at the same time their actions are causing unnecessary chaos. I'd sooner have them all turned to ash or brought in for negotiations." Yamamoto had said. Lelouch was not willing to negotiate though. Negotiations meant that their movement would be restricted.

Lelouch, alone, as Zero, gave another speech at a remote location where his popularity was extremely high. He dictated that he would not negotiate and that he would continue to act so long as he was needed. The Head Captain could not stop him and neither would the Central Forty Six.

"I don't condone Zero's actions. He's too impulsive." Stefan had said. Lelouch snickered at the man's ignorance. "How many men have been slaughtered whose corruption was falsely tagged? We will never know. Zero kills all enemies and leaves no witnesses. The only thing he is is a murderer."

"I'm actually rather fond of dat Zero guy. He's plenty crafty. Reminds me of myself." Gin had been reported to have said.

"I'm more concerned with Zero's identity rather than his actions. Despite what he may say there are several things he has said and done that leave hints as to who he is. Zero has used technology and seems to know his way around the Soul Society and the Seireitei very well. However, he is largely concerned for the Soul Society. There are only so many Soul Reapers I can think of that have such strong beliefs that they would resort to the actions Zero is taking." Unohana of course did not mention any Soul Reapers by name so as not to get anyone in trouble. She was unwilling to falsely accuse anyone on the off chance she was wrong.

"Zero is a criminal. You can dress up in fancy clothes, make pretty speeches and make friends with the Rukongai, but it doesn't change what you are." Aizen's words were very short and simple and to the point. However, his statements made it easy for Lelouch to know that Zero pissed Aizen off. Lelouch had never called Aizen out by name when he was Zero. Aizen would die with Lelouch's hands around his neck…or something similar. Lelouch had played with the idea of turning Aizen into a hollow and having him killed by a Quincy. Of course this was much easier said than done.

"Zero and his followers are breakers of the Gotei law, one of the most sacred things in the Soul Society. I will not permit such actions whilst I am captain. Zero will be caught. No man, or phantom, is above the law." Lelouch had to simply smirk at Byakuya being his typical self.

"It's a perplexing thing," Sajin had said to the reporters, "Zero has done great things for the Soul Society and even cleaned up after himself on many more occasions than many others in his position would care to. They have a goal set in mind and I respect that goal. I would be more than honored to face Zero in combat and bear witness to what kind of warrior he is." The masked captain was very supportive of Zero. According to Tosen, when he had spoken with Lelouch, it could be possible to persuade Sajin to join their cause if Lelouch could best him in combat. Lelouch of course knew such a feat was blatantly impossible. He'd have to take on a captain using a sealed Zanpakuto. Lelouch responded that he'd sooner choose to invoke the wrath of Captain Unohana.

"Zero is doing what many Soul Reapers would like to do, but just don't have the guts. If I met the guy I'd buy him a drink. So long as I don't catch him in the act, what's wrong with being civil?" Shunsui was also very supportive of Zero in that he believed that Zero was indeed doing a very noble thing. "If only Zero didn't have to skip rope with the line that divides order and chaos he'd be much better viewed by the Soul Society."

"Zero is a physical manifestation of Justice. I respect and revere him." Tosen had stated. Such open admiration nearly had Tosen thrown in the Maggot's Nest, but Aizen intervened. He'd never lose a valuable pawn he still believed he had. Lelouch was still uncertain as to whether or not Aizen was suspicious of him or if Tosen had reported to Aizen about anything. Lelouch hadn't been able to get anything out of Tosen about Aizen, not that he was openly trying. He was uncertain to where Tosen's true loyalties lay. He could just as soon be playing Lelouch the fool, a very stupid decision by Lelouch's standards, but Lelouch couldn't mistake that possibility that Tosen might think that Lelouch was manipulating him. The man had been with Aizen for longer than Lelouch had been around. He was uncertain that a mere tape recording could change the man's allegiance on a dime.

"Zero has a good head on his shoulders. He knows how the world works and he knows how to get inside those workings and manipulate them. The only way the Gotei is ever gonna catch that guy is if they take themselves down with him." Isshin had joked.

"Peh, what do I care about some hero or whatever the hell that guy is? I only care if he's at fighting. If he is then I want a crack at him." Kenpachi had told the press.

_That's one challenge I refuse to accept. _Lelouch thought when he read that.

"The only thing a person like Zero is good for is being made into a useful research subject. I'm also well aware that my tech is somehow being used for his means. How he's getting his hands on it, I wish I knew." Mayuri was reasonably upset with Zero's actions. Many machines simply kept 'disappearing' and the captain would throw a fit. Unbeknownst to him, Nemu was smuggling most of it in hyperspace capsules that she kept inside her cleavage.

"I do believe Zero is trying to show us that the Soul Society is not a perfect place. He is creating a challenge that he wants us to answer. He's also doing a lot of work we would like to do, but can't. Sure some of his methods are a bit extreme and unorthodox in some cases, but no one is perfect. Personally I'd like to pick his brain and find out what made him out to be like this. Some form of traumatic experience would've made an excellent catalyst. Of course that's supposing he's not just some phantom that is an ethereal manifestation of justice and vengeance." Ukitake had said during his interview.

Lelouch was rather pleased with the effect his actions were having on the Gotei. He had the verbal support of no less than five captains, two of which were in his army to begin with. Lelouch was orchestrating little miniscule jobs while planning something big. He was prepared to step into the shadows for a long duration and purposely take himself off the radar. He would make the Gotei question whether he had vanished or not and then he would strike when they least expected it.

The goal of his ultimate move was to reveal the truth about Urahara Kisuke. He wasn't sure if he could expose Aizen, but he was going to make the Central Forty Six look quite the fool. Knowing Aizen, Lelouch knew the man would be able to talk his way out of punishment. Lelouch knew that the only way Aizen would expose himself would be if the circumstances were advantageous to him. Lelouch also knew that the only way he could forcefully expose Aizen would be to find irrefutable proof of Aizen's misdeeds. So far all he had was circumstantial evidence and evidence he had obtained as Zero that would be considered Fruit from the Poisonous Tree. Lelouch needed something concrete that he obtained as himself that he could use to expose Aizen.

Lelouch spent some time over the last five years thinking up of different ways that Aizen would find favorable circumstances. First, the threat of Zero would have to be not hanging over the man's head, or Aizen would have to believe that Zero was insignificant compared to his own skills. Second, the Seireitei would have to be in chaos. Third, he'd have to have some way of operating from the shadows to prepare his exposure just as Lelouch had carefully planned his debut as Zero. With Kyoka Suigetsu the third circumstance would be very easily done for Aizen. Lastly, Aizen would have to have somewhere to go, an escape route. Lelouch suspected Hueco Mundo and forging an alliance with the hollows, but he kept researching.

Of course, Zero wasn't the only thing to have occurred over the last five years. Momo and Izuru had both increased in rank yet again. Both had made it to 5th seat and were determined to become Vice-Captain. Izuru's current Vice-captain was ailing from a flu bug he had caught on a mission to the world of the living. Unohana said that there was a very small chance that, with his age, that he would recover. She kept him under quarantine and Gin had spent the last sixth months searching for a candidate for Vice-Captaincy.

Lelouch encouraged both Izuru and Momo to take the Vice-Captaincy positions in their current squads. He told Momo it would make Aizen believe his manipulation of her was working. Lelouch said he'd be around if Momo felt she was too close and needed help. He was more worried about her than he was Izuru. Izuru wasn't as internally frail. True, Momo had toughened up from being at Lelouch's side the last five years, but her resolve was sometimes very easily shaken. She needed morale support 24/7.

Another interesting thing that happened was that the son of Atrumier Rehten, Atrumier Talbumosuke, had completely vanished. Aizen had to be covering for him, and Lelouch knew it, but he wasn't worried. Talbumosuke was a 9th seat and Lelouch was close to achieving captain class status. Even if Talbumosuke became vengeful it would only result in the Soul Reaper's self-destruction, Lelouch figured.

Aizen however knew differently. He knew that Talbumosuke had locked himself away to grow stronger. He remembered how angry and grief stricken the young man had been upon finding out his family had been slaughtered.

* * *

><p><strong>5 years ago<strong>

When Talbumosuke did not report back to him after going home to check on his family, Aizen went to check on the black haired Soul Reaper. He found the young noble grieving over the loss of his home and everything in it. "Are you going to simply give into despair?" Aizen asked his 9th seat.

"Captain…Aizen." Talbumosuke turned his head to see his captain, the man who he and his entire family had sworn allegiance to.

"Your family was destroyed by the vigilante Zero." Aizen knew the truth before anyone else did. He knew Zero was out to mess with him. He had taken Hisana out of his grasp and he had protected Urahara Kisuke. Minor setbacks in the man's plans to be sure, but setbacks he could've done without.

Talbumosuke rose to his feet. "Zero…did all of this?" Anger built up inside the young looking Soul Reaper.

Aizen put a hand on Talbumosuke's shoulder. "He seeks the destruction of everything I have set into motion. He is my enemy as is Lamperouge Lelouch, who inadvertently seems to get in my way. Talbumosuke, you and your father have supported my ambitions for a very long time. Will you continue to do so?" Aizen asked the young man.

"I will taicho. Zero will not get away with this."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

Aizen knew where Talbumosuke was. He was in an underground basement that the Atrumiers used in emergencies to train himself to become stronger. He would be very instrumental in his plan. The boy had ambition, skill and loyalty, three things Aizen required out of anyone who would follow his true intentions. He was unsure if Zero would get to Tosen and persuade him to join the other side. Aizen was unsure how to test loyalty. Zero might even have Tosen prepared to stick close to him. Nevertheless, it didn't matter to Aizen. He trusted no one. Not Gin, not Tosen, not even Talbumosuke.

Aizen had instructed the young noble and been his tutor. He had been friends with his father long before the boy was born. He was a mentor to the black haired youth. In fact, Talbumosuke wore his hair in the exact same way Aizen did, as an appreciation to his mentor. Aizen felt like calling Talbumosuke his apprentice. He was certain that, given enough time, that Talbumosuke could achieve and master Bankai.

At the same time, Aizen wondered he could do with Momo. He was her idol, but Lelouch, his rival, was her friend and beloved sensei. Unlike with Hisana, Aizen was not met with resistance when it came to Momo. He was thankful for this, but wondered if perhaps, like Zero, Lelouch was out to get him.

_**Or perhaps they are one in the same Aizen, **_Kyoka Suigetsu suggested.

_The thought has indeed crossed my mind. _Aizen thought to himself. _I suppose it would not be difficult to try and see if such a presumption is true or false._ Aizen drew out his Zanpakuto and activated it. With the whole Soul Society under his spell he safely went out into the Rukongai, undetected, and slipped into Hueco Mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later<strong>

Things were less than pleasant that day in the Kuchiki Manor. As had happened before, Rukia was once again at odds with her sister and brother-in-law.

"All right, I'm sorry!" Rukia apologized. "There! Are you happy?" Hisana had bought Rukia a pet rabbit for her birthday last January, which Rukia named Cotton, and Rukia had left the cage unlocked last night after she was finished playing with it and the fuzzy creature had gotten into Byakuya's favorite garden and eaten most of the petunias, tulips, and daisies. Byakuya was rather displeased with such a find that morning when he went to go check on the plants. Rukia had managed to get her pet back in the cage, but now she was having a fight with her sister, again.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to now am I?" Hisana folded her arms. "Byakuya-sama is very hurt and upset."

"They're just plants. I'll buy more, we have enough money." Rukia responded.

"That's not the point Rukia. Byakuya-sama may not show it, but there are things he cares about in this world other than just his job and me. Apologize to him." Hisana demanded.

"I'm not doing squat." Rukia shouted and ran out the door. Hisana growled at her sister's immaturity.

"Don't blame me when Cotton becomes tonight's meal then!" Hisana jeered. She massaged her temples. _I swear there are days I wonder if it was a good thing that I found her._

* * *

><p><strong>Shiba Manor<strong>

Lelouch was in meeting with Kukaku, Kaien and Nemu in Kukaku's sound proof room. After five years, while he was lucky nothing had happened up until now, he realized that his luck could run out on something at any moment: If for any reason at all Lelouch was sent to the world of the living, someone needed to masquerade as Zero in his absence. He couldn't ask any of the actual phantoms to take his place. A missing member would look too suspicious. He figured it would be best to have either Nemu, Kaien, or Kukaku, his team's guardians, take the mantle of Zero while he was gone.

"Lelouch, you are crazier than Kisuke if you think I can pretend to be you." Kukaku said lighting her pipe. She had upgraded from cigarettes starting three years ago.

"I wouldn't go that far," Kaien said scratching his head, "but Kukaku has a point. There's no way we could be as over the top as you with your speeches and your mannerisms."

Lelouch sighed. "Well then Nemu, I guess we default to you. Could you act as Zero in my hypothetical absence?"

"I will try." Nemu got to her feet and gave herself some room. She cleared her throat and did an exceptional imitation of Lelouch. It wasn't spot on and things would be less obvious with the voice-changer in the Zero helmet, but it was enough for what needed to be done. Nemu thrust her arm out in front of her as she had witnessed Lelouch doing. "I am Black Void. I am the Mind of Steel. I am the Just Phantom. With my own two hands I shall purge the corruption of this world with the light of redemption and divinity." Nemu thrust her arm down at her side and brought her fist up by her chest. "I am Zero!"

Lelouch was rather impressed. Nemu would make a very convincing substitute. "I think that'll cover it. In a conflict though, always think to yourself, what I would do."

"I will be sure to make you proud of me Lelouch-sama." Nemu bowed.

"Is it just me or does your relationship seem a little bit more than just co-workers?" Kukaku asked.

Nemu turned towards Kukaku and bowed slightly. "Lelouch-sama is like an older brother to me. He taught me how to live when I was created. We are very close." Nemu would've wanted to say more than that, but she and Lelocuh hadn't done much of anything except that one kiss. Of course there were times Nemu found herself wanting more of those moments. One time she even pleased herself while looking at a photo of Lelouch using the side of a table.

Lelouch nodded. "Anyway, I think that about covers it." Lelouch said.

"Great, cause I have to get to Rukia. Ukitake-taicho has her on enrollment duty at the Shino Academy for students who want to become Soul Reapers. Rukia said she wants someone watching over her to make sure she's doing everything properly. Ukitake-taicho is even thinking about making her a 2nd year Kido and academic teacher."

"Well, I'm sure she'll do fine," Lelouch smiled and tugged on his vest, "especially with Kido."

Kukaku laughed to herself. "You really do take pride in that vest of yours, don't you?" Kukaku asked.

"I'm entitled, especially now since I'm a vice-captain with captain class Kido abilities." Lelouch boasted. He got his feet. "At any rate though, I have paperwork with my name on it back at my division. I'll see you later."

"It was nice seeing you Kukaku-sama." Nemu bowed to Kukaku as she, Lelouch, and Kaien left.

* * *

><p><strong>Shino Academy<strong>

Rukia, Momo and a few other officers had been assigned enrollment duty for the day. Enrollment for the Shino academy involved individuals coming up to the front desk, signing their name and then they were given a uniform and their Zanpakuto was ripped out from within them. Rukia and Momo had the less stressful jobs: taking names and handing out uniforms.

Rukia sat at her desk, doodling. No one had come by to her station ever since she had taken shift. She saw the list of names written down so she knew that some had arrived to enter the academy.

"Bored?" Momo asked her friend.

"Yeeup." Rukia responded, continuing to draw.

"What are you drawing?" Momo asked, looking at Rukia's sketchpad. Rukia had drawn two identical Soul Reapers, in her usual childish style of drawing, zapping a third one.

"My sister and I attacking my brother-in-law." Rukia mused to herself. Momo took a half a step back. She knew who Rukia's sister was and who said sister was married to. Momo was not about to comment on the obvious frustration Rukia had with the 6th Division captain. Instead, she stood where she was whistling.

"That's a lovely sound." A familiar voice called out. "For a second I thought that was you Rukia." Kaien came from around the corner.

"Ah, Kaien-dono, you came!" Rukia lit up.

"Hey, what are friends for?" he asked.

"It's nice to see you Shiba-fukutaicho." Momo bowed to the noble vice-captain.

"Nice to see you too, Hinamori-san." He said to her. He then added. "Shouldn't you be at your station? A soul could come walking down here any moment to apply to become a Soul Reaper."

"Ah, you're right." Momo slammed her fist into her palm and went back to the uniform rack.

Kaien took one look at Rukia's drawing and said, "Still having trouble at home I take it?"

"Nee-san's angry at me because Cotton ate Nii-sama's flowers." Although Rukia butt heads with Byakuya rather often, she still referred to him with the proper respectful title. There were times when the two got along, of which Hisana would sometimes remind Rukia of when the two were at odds.

"So you're drawing the two of you beating him up?" Kaien asked. "Rukia, revenge is best served cold." He sat down next to her.

"Sensei doesn't seem to think so." Rukia said drawing a chappy of Lelouch.

"Lelouch has a few screws wound a little too tightly. I don't even begin to pretend to understand what goes through that guy's mind." Kaien rubbed his head.

Rukia was about to respond, but a young boy approached the front desk with Rangiku standing next to him. The boy had white hair and blue-green eyes. He was about as tall as Yachiru, perhaps a little taller. "Matsumoto-san, konichiwa." Rukia greeted.

"Oh, hi Rukia I didn't know you had enrollment duty today. And I see Kaien-kun is helping his little apprentice-chan no?" Rangiku chuckled.

"Haha, very funny Rangiku." Kaien laughed off. "So who's the kid?"

Rangiku nudged the small boy forward. "Go on, introduce yourself."

The boy cleared his throat. "K-Konichiwa. Is this the place where people sign up to become Soul Reapers?"

"Yes," Rukia nodded with a smile, "What's your name?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro." The boy answered.

Momo came bolting over from the uniform rack. "Shiro-chan!" She grabbed hold of Hitsugaya, lifted him off his feet and spun him around. "Oh, it's so good to see you!"

"Oh, Hinamori-kun you know him?" Rangiku asked her.

"Uh huh." Momo nodded with a jubilant smile holding Hitsugaya like one would hold a domesticated cat. Hitsugaya's displeased expression matched one said hypothetical cat would have "Shiro-chan and I grew up together in Junrinan."

"Oh, how nice." Rangiku clapped her hands.

_Calm yourself Toshiro. _Hitsugaya said to himself. _Count to ten._

Rukia cleared her throat. "U-um, Hitsugaya Toshiro-san, could you please sign your name here." Rukia gave Hitsugaya the signup sheet. Hitsugaya signed his name and Rukia thanked him. "Good, I hope you'll do your best to become an instrumental member of the Gotei 13."

"Right then, let's get you fitted for your uniform okay Shiro-chan?" Momo led her friend by the hand.

"But they're all one size and adjust to the wearer." Rangiku commented. "The Department of Research and Development made that little change decades ago."

"Ah, let them catch up." Kaien waved his hand nonchalantly. "This is the slowest signup shift I've seen in all my years."

Around the side of the enrollment station, Momo and Hitsugaya played catch up. The last time Momo had gone to see Hitsugaya was five years ago, approximately three weeks after she became a Phantom of Justice.

"It's good to see you Shiro-chan." Momo smiled at her short companion. "Why did you come here? I thought you didn't want to be a Soul Reaper?"

"Oba-chan was getting overwhelmed by my spiritual pressure. Your friend, Matsumoto, found me and brought me here. We've been walking here since early this morning, before the sun came up." Hitsugaya told Momo.

"Rangiku-san must've made lots of stops, Junrinan isn't far from here." Momo said rolling her eyes up to the side and putting her finger on her chin. Hitsugaya sighed remembering how Rangiku had to stop at every store that they passed by on the way here.

Of course Rangiku wasn't his only reason for being here. "Hinamori," he spoke to his companion. "What do you know about the organization the Fantomu no Jasutisu?"

The Momo of five years ago would've freaked out saying something akin to: "I-I know nothing. I-I'm not like a part of them or anything!" However, Momo had learned to keep cool under pressure via Lelouch's guidance. So instead, she simply said, with a smile: "What everyone else knows really. They're a covert organization that dedicates itself to protecting those too weak to protect themselves. I think they're doing a very noble thing."

"I agree." Hitsugaya responded. "I saw them operating once. They flushed out a hollow attack before the Soul Reapers could even make it on scene."

"You sound quite fond of them Shiro-chan." Momo giggled.

Hitsugaya tried to hide his underlying fanboyism. "They're doing what the Soul Society should be doing all on its own, but lays down so many rules that only those within the borders of the Seireitei benefit." He paused and then said. "I want to help them when I get stronger."

Momo laughed. "You sound like a little kid wanting to grow up to be a superhero."

Hitsugaya growled. "I am not." He would deny any acting like or actions relating to childishness. After a pause he asked, "Are you fond of them too?"

"Of course I'm fond of them." Momo smiled. "They're doing great things for the less fortunate. They're a charity to the Soul Society…sure they have some harsh methods, but it's all for the benefit of all."

Hitsugaya was bewildered. This was certainly not the same Momo he had met with five years ago. She had changed. He couldn't quite decide if this change was good or bad though. "So, which one is your favorite?"

"Pardon?" Momo asked.

"I…you know…you favorite phantom." Hitsugaya responded.

Momo laughed. Hitsugaya really was just like a little kid. "I like Zero really, the leader. He's really cool."

"Personally I find Zero to be all talk." Hitsugaya responded. "All I've seen him doing is shouting out orders. Does he even know how to fight?"

Momo wanted to retaliate with a smart comment, but she had been taught better than that. Instead she shot back with. "So which one is your favorite?"

"Baioretto." Hitsugaya stated. Momo nearly had a heart attack at the calm, serine smile on Hitsugaya's face. The kind of smile one gets when the vending machine pops out an extra candy bar. She was Fantomu Baioretto. Hitsugaya explained his reasoning. "She's the most moral one out of them all and she's the kindest and gentlest one out of them all."

"I…that's good." Momo responded. _I'm his idol? I need to talk to Lelouch about this. This is serious. _It was true that Momo had a sort of schoolgirl crush on Lelouch, but it was just infatuation and admiration. It could become more, but Lelouch seemed oblivious to her fondness of him. It didn't bother her, but she wished he understood. However, she also shared a bond with her longtime friend, Hitsugaya, which was special in its own way. He liked her alter ego. How the hell was she supposed to deal with that?

"Anyway, can I get my uniform so I can take a look around the place? I'd like to know my way around the place before it gets dark." Hitsugaya commented.

"Ah, right." Momo handed him his uniform. "Good luck, Shiro-chan!" she waved to him as he ran off. "I'll be rooting for you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

**1****st**** Division Territory**

**Captain's Meeting Room**

"This regularly scheduled captain's meeting now comes to order." Yamamoto declared. Yamamoto looked around the room at the other twelve captains in the meeting hall. "Let us begin with a matter we have discussed many times over. Does anyone have any idea how we can deal with Zero?" No one said a word. After several minutes of silence Yamamoto sighed. "Very well, you all may bring forth your own divisionary matters to the floor."

Aizen wasted no time in stepping forward. "Sir, if I may, yesterday one of my squad's patrolmen in the world of the living was wiped out by an unknown assailant. This was a seated officer, ranked 7th in my division. I would like for this 'mystery hollow' to be dealt with."

"I can send my 5th seat. She's very well versed on Lamperouge-fukutaicho's sorting algorithm." Stefan replied.

"Unfortunately I don't think simply knowing the algorithm is going to cut it."Aizen replied. "If this were an 'A', 'AA' or 'S' ranked hollow I'd be content, but I'm almost certain we might be dealing with a menos grande loose in the world of the living."

"Ah, now that you mention it, I did pick up some strong spiritual pressure readings the other day. What Aizen Sosuke says might have some merit to it." Mayuri replied.

"Do you not think that that was important information?" Yamamoto thundered. "A menos loose in the world of the living is a serious matter indeed."

"And that's why I believe that sending Lamperouge-fukutaicho himself would be the best course of action." Aizen stated. Both Isshin and Tosen were alerted to this.

"That's a mighty brazen request Aizen." Isshin was always rather informal with certain captains.

"If the hollow is truly a menos, a hollow expert would be the best one to identify and potentially neutralize the threat." Aizen replied. _If Lamperouge Lelouch truly is Zero, then if he does not survive this mission Zero will be gone forever. Also, assuming he is in fact Zero, his team will be lost without him. He is a shepard that leads the flock. Even if he were to create a dummy in his place, there is no individual with as much tactical ingenuity as Lamperouge Lelouch. Kuchiki Byakuya comes close, but I am far better than he. And even so, Kuchiki Byakuya is very disapproving of Zero's antics. He would never side with him. Even if Lamperouge Lelouch isn't Zero, my ultimate rival should be able to handle the power of an Adjuchas with only one fifth of his strength. This is my test for you Lamperouge Lelouch, can you pass it?_

"Head Captain, Lelouch is by no means a front line fighter to be able to deal with an adjuchas all on his own at one-fifth of his power. He'd never be able to last long enough for Gentei Kaijo if he got in a real jam. Lelouch is strong, but he's like a cannon made of glass. A few well-placed lacerations and he'd be on the ground." Isshin spoke up. "As his captain, it's only fair that I go."

"Psh, why waste the effort? Just send me." Kenpachi spoke up. "I'll take care of this thing in seconds."

"As good as that sounds, the last time I sent you to the world of the living to take care of something Captain Zaraki you wiped out the entire city. The Empire of Britannia is still rebuilding Franklin City on their mainland." The Head Captain chastised. "I would prefer to keep damage minimal. However, Kurosaki-taicho, I simply cannot have you and your vice-captain go out on the same mission of this caliber. Your division has lost enough captains over the course of history. I'd hate to see a repeat of Akari Mari."

Isshin sighed, seeing the Head Captain's point. What happened to Mari was awful. Everyone that could still remembered it. Gin held back the urge to laugh at the sorry state he pictured Lelouch in if Isshin went dying on him. Lelouch had born witness to the deaths of 10th Division's last two captains. Gin almost snickered at the dark humor of the poor guy losing a third.

"If such things are going to be debated upon I shall go." Tosen volunteered. "That would not be problem, I believe." Tosen's statement was to everyone, but mostly to Aizen.

Aizen had no idea Tosen had defected to Lelouch/Zero. Lelouch wanted Tosen to play double agent. True, Lelouch hadn't obtained any very valuable information yet, but the idea of being able to know any time Aizen was picking his nose was a comedic thought that sometimes ran through his mind.

_This is just the opening I need. If Lelouch becomes far too wounded in battle I could have Kaname finish the job. I believe opportunity has just come knocking. _Aizen mused to himself.

There was a very amusing set of statements said about missions to the World of the Living: "What happens in the World of the Living stays in the World of the Living. Don't let it come back here there are enough problems. If it does come back here you're going back to deal with it. If you can't…we have to kill you."

The kill portion wasn't always literal, but the academy students made up these little quips all on their own. Although this one was partially helped into creation by Hisana of all people; this was before she was a Kuchiki.

"Shall I assist Lamperouge Lelouch on his mission soutaicho?" Tosen asked the old Soul Reaper.

"Very well." Yamamoto thundered. "Kurosaki-taicho, see to it that your vice-captain is informed about all of this."

"Yes sir." Isshin saluted. He knew Tosen could be counted on. The man had spent five years along with the phantoms. Isshin believed that he could be trusted to watch after Lelouch.

"Now then, let us move on to other matters." Yamamoto thundered.

The meeting continued for another hour, but it seemed like more. Unohana brought up budgeting issues with clubs and division necessities. Stefan brought some reports told to him by the STRU to the table. And Isshin brought mention of some things that he believed Zero was trying to teach the Gotei. Of course that was about as progressive as a member of the Britannian council actually having a dissenting opinion with the exception that Isshin wasn't gunned down in the middle of the meeting.

After bringing the mission to Lelouch's attention, Lelouch called for an emergency meeting of the Fantomu no Jasutisu. He explained the situation.

"Wait, so how long is this mission of yours going to take?" Rangiku asked.

"That, I'm uncertain of. However, I have a system in place for this sort of occasion. Nemu will be acting as my substitute. However, her tactical abilities are far inferior to some of the others present here. Therefore, I'm leaving the responsibilities of handling all tactics and movements until my return with Phantoms Green and Black. Neither of you do anything rash or foolish. Whatever mess you make I'll clean it up, but make sure it's something that I have the ability to clean up."

"Understood Zero!" Isshin and Hisana said at the same time.

"Right then, if you'll excuse me Brown and I need to head for the World of the Living."

* * *

><p><strong>Varcina, Transmir City, Lake Region number 6<strong>

Varcina was a peculiar world. It was a world where technology and nature lived in harmony. Swamps, forests, mountains, lakes and rivers, and grasslands, grew around the buildings and industrial factories. The place was so advanced in technology it would make the Knightmares of Britannia look like a children's action figure. They had hover cars and transporters and the like, but the world was also filled with strange and mysterious creatures like ten foot tall millipedes and actual stare-will-turn-you-to-stone gorgons. The world was rarely in any danger, many regions had spiritually aware individuals to combat hollows all on their own. Of course they did not have a true understanding of what the creatures were and the Soul Society preferred to keep it that way. It was less work for them and they didn't want to cause a worldly and afterlife imbalance.

Lelouch and Tosen were sent to the Lake Region of Transmir City, which was home to one of the ten famous guilds that ran the planet as a fair government of checks and balances. The guilds were: Transmir the guild of fog and mist, Igazet the guild of fire and ice, Empyr the guild of nature and healing, Gillisear the guild of water and growth, Twir the guild of shadow and light, Borgal the chaos and unity, Grakick the guild life and death, Irmerst the guild of blood and decay, Brikesomine the guild of creation and destruction and finally Eligare the guild of knowledge and sanctity.

The Lake Region that Tosen and Lelouch were sent to would be considered very suburban by Earth's standards. Although the area was governed by the Transmir guild, as it was in the guild's main city, it was one of the cleaner and less tainted environments.

"So, where do you think we should start looking?" Lelouch asked.

"You're the hollow expert, you tell me." Tosen responded.

Lelouch merely turned his head the other way. "This mission will prove whether or not I can truly trust you. My life is in your hands depending on how this goes."

"I am aware of that." Tosen responded. Aizen had asked him to kill Lelouch should the opportunity present itself. Lelouch had asked Tosen to make Aizen believe that he was still loyal to him. However, Tosen believed the line had to be drawn somewhere. The problem was that defying Aizen could turn Tosen into Shinso's next sharpening stone. Tosen however believed that he was prepared to take that risk. If he should die at Aizen's hand he would've died under the banner of absolute justice.

"So…" Lelouch looked around and then suddenly capped his reiatsu for five seconds.

"That's a dangerous tactic Lelouch." Tosen commented.

"But a necessary one. I don't know the temporal variance between this world and the Soul Society. For all we know one second could be equivalent to one year in the Soul Society." Lelouch commented.

"You forget, the temporal variance can be brought to one-to-one by way of the Department of Research and Development. Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho, knowing her, would most likely bring said ratio to that rate." Tosen declared.

Lelouch could only agree. "Still, the fastest way to kill your prey is to lure it out of hiding. Let's see what we're dealing with here." He flared his reiatsu again. From along his right flank he felt an attack speeding towards him. He used Shunpo to dodge. Lelouch turned to look at his attacker…attackers. "Two hollows?" Lelouch questioned.

There were indeed two enemies. One of them was twice the size of Kenpachi Zaraki with a boar like face and more muscles than a professional wrestler on steroids. It had hooves like a Minotaur. The hybrid creature had a yellowish mane flowing down behind it.

The other hollow, which Lelouch could feel was the stronger of the two by a very large margin, had a mask with only one eye hole that was just a little slit. It had black hair cascading down around the mask. It's head was very small in comparison to the rest of its body, which was about half the size of the mammalian looking bestial hollow with it and resembled a purplish praying mantis, but with four arms and six legs. On the hollow's mask was a mouth with a smile carved into it that would frighten small children. The mantis-like creature's pincers looked incredibly sharp and the creature had spikes all over its body.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. More prey." The mantis creature cackled.

"Not today." Lelouch stated and pointed at the mantis creature. "The Soul Reaper you devoured yesterday was your last meal!" Lelouch thrust his arm out at his side.

"Lelouch." Tosen spoke to him.

"Yeah, I know. The mantis-looking one is an Adjuchas. And that's what makes what I have to ask you all the more difficult for you. Let me fight that one." Lelouch said.

"Are you ordering me as a vice-captain or as Zero? Either way I cannot abide by that order." Tosen stated.

Lelouch looked menacingly in his direction and drew out his Zanpakuto. "I must be the one to kill it. I'm not stupid, Aizen planned this. He believes you are on his side. However, if you are truly on my side, you will trust me to take this risk and fight the weaker hollow. Aizen may not have made the connection between Zero and me yet, but he obviously considers me a threat that must be eliminated. He probably wants you to finish the job if the hollows cannot. I will prove that I am not easily defeated."

Tosen looked curiously in Lelouch's direction. _I can hear it in his voice and feel it in his soul. This hollow symbolizes the strength he must surpass to feel as if he is a match for Aizen-taicho. _Tosen's worry turned to content. "Very well, I hope you know what you're doing." He told Lelouch.

"Are you done? My hunger grows." The mantis-like hollow stated.

"You could've attacked at any time." Lelouch rebuked.

"I like it when my prey fights back. I'm not exactly interested in prey that gives up." The hollow said his single yellow eye becoming more of a slit than an actual eye.

"Well that's your business then." Lelouch slung his Zanpakuto over his shoulder. "Rally and Motivate, Eien Tamashi!" He then disappeared and reappeared at a nearby location, goading the hollow into following him. Tosen engaged the other, larger hollow in battle.

The hollow followed Lelouch out to a bridge that was shut down for reconstruction, but where the workers were nowhere to be seen. Lelouch was standing on construction pole with the hollow wandering the bridge, looking up at him.

"Not even a weapon on you, eh? You really think you can take me out with just a cape?" the hollow asked.

"You talk too much." Lelouch responded. "And besides, my cape is not a weapon. It's an accessory for my power. Nevertheless, what is your name, Adjuchas?"

"What does my name matter to you, Soul Reaper?" the hollow asked.

"We don't see Adjuchas very often. I have to know what to call you when I write my report of your extermination." Lelouch smirked.

"Fine, I shall tell you my name, wretched Soul Reaper. I am known as Nnoitora Jiruga. I am the strongest adjuchas in Hueco Mundo." The hollow declared.

"Is that a self-proclaimed title?" Lelouch scoffed.

"Shut up and fight me Soul Reaper!" Nnoitra shouted. "But first, what's your name?"

"And why should a monster care about the names of its victims?" Lelouch asked.

"I don't get out very often so I always like to savor my non-hollow meals when I can." Nnoitora grinned.

"Then hear my name, and don't forget it even after you die!" Lelouch declared. _I can use my true name. I don't plan to let this thing leave here alive. Not to mention this isn't Earth. _"I am Lelouch vi Britannia, Vice-Captain of Division 10." Lelouch leapt off his perch and began by pulling his hand and turning his body as he glided through the air. "Hado 65: Aoi Kaminari no Wareme!" **(Blue Lightning Fissure) **A giant blast of sky blue energy, visibly larger than Raikoho went shooting off from Lelouch's palm and seared one of Nnoitora's arms right off before coursing lightning through his entire body. While he was stunned, Lelouch opened fire with his Zanpakuto's ability, using the knockback to widen the distance.

Once off the bridge he did an air bounce and got on top of the suspension wire, waiting for the hollow to make its move. Nnoitora regrew his lost limb and then lashed out at Lelouch with one of his pincers as it extended outward from his body. Lelouch teleported away from the attack and reappeared behind Nnoitora. "Uirisu Bakudan!" He fired off the oddly colored energy and landed it right into the Adjuchas' abdomen. Nnoitora turned to attack Lelouch, but his cape quickly got him outside the danger zone of the strike. _What was I worried about, this is easy. _Lelouch said as he landed, only to notice a glowing light nearby. _A cero. _A goldenish cero fired off at Lelouch's direction. He leapt to avoid the attack. "Hado 33: Sokatsui!" He blasted the attack at Nnoitora's mask, but it didn't do much more than make the mantis-like creature cough for a few seconds. _Just a little more. _Lelouch mentally counted backwards in his head to when his delayed detonation would go off. Nnoitora charged Lelouch, using his wings to increase his speed. Lelouch dodged and swerved, using Shunpo to keep himself out of harm's way. _I can't keep this up for much more. I'm expelling too much spirit energy far too quickly._ _One-fifth my strength sucks. _

Lelouch leapt behind a pile of long pipes, which Nnoitora promptly destroyed with his pincers. He then tried to attack Lelouch by coming at him from both sides, but as he did his butt began to twitch. "What?" His abdomen burst like grape pressed into a kitchen table by a spatula. Lelouch took this opportunity to get in the air and make a perfect alignment with himself and Nnoitora's mask.

_I have you now. _"Hado 88: Hiryugekizoku Shintenraiho!" The gargantuous blast of energy went blasting towards Nnoitora and nearly destroyed the portion of the bridge in the process. Nnoitora sank into the water. Lelouch calmly landed on the bridge pathway, panting. _Damn, you would think after ninety-six years that I wouldn't have such low quality stamina by now. Gentei Kaijo is necessary, but twenty percent is a real pain. _Lelouch walked over to the portion of the bridge that had collapsed. _Well, at least that seemed to have done it. _

Unfortunately for Lelouch, reality was about to pull the one of the biggest anime clichés in the world on him. Much to his frustration, Nnoitora shot out of the water, wings flapping and buzzing. All his damage was repaired, he was soaking from head to toe and he was pissed at Lelouch.

_No! Hado 88 should've cracked through his mask completely. Wait…crap! He must've fired a cero reflexively to reduce the damage. Dammit! I'm screwed! _Lelouch cursed.

"What's the matter Soul Reaper? Have you lost your will to fight because I'm still here?" Nnoitora pounced on Lelouch's location. Lelouch escaped with his cape. Nnoitora attacked Lelouch with one of his pincers. Lelouch barely avoided his cape being shredded to pieces.

_Dammit! I've only got one move left and this has got to work. _Lelouch dodged another one of Nnoitora's swings and then shouted. "Bakudo 75: Gochutekkan!" The iron pillars slammed down on Nnoitora, pinning him to the ground. Nnoitora immediately began fighting back. _This needs to buy me enough time. I wish I could do this properly without the incantation, but I'm not that skilled just yet. _Lelouch landed on air and began chanting as a scotch pink ball of energy began to form in his hand. "Limit of the thousand hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness."

"Do you think this is enough to hold me down, Soul Reaper?" Nnoitora shouted.

Lelouch ignored Nnoitora and continued. "Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in the light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when bother are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders." The Gochutekkan began to crack. "Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower." The cracks became larger and neared shattering point. "Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired!" Nnoitora burst free from Lelouch's Bakudo. "Hado 91: Senju Koten Taiho!" The bright blasts of light were fired from around Lelouch and he used every ounce of his strength that he could to ensure that this would be the end. The attacks converged around Nnoitora and the resulting explosion flung Lelouch back several dozen meters. He got up and looked on waiting for something to happen. He was exhausted now, barely able to remain standing. _Dammit, frontline fighting is not my forte. I hate this! _He shouted at himself.

The next thing he knew however a pincer lashed towards him and clamped around him. Lelouch was gouged through in several locations on his body. Nnoitora was still alive, but he had taken a rather devastating beating. Of course, it healed because of his high speed regeneration. "You are a persistent little bastard aren't you, but I finally got you. I wasn't lying when I said I was the strongest Adjuchas in all of Hueco Mundo. He increased his grip causing Lelouch to scream out in pain. "You will die and you'll make a nice tasty snack for me." Lelouch then got to see how abnormally large of a tongue Nnoitora had.

_Dammit! I'm too exhausted to fight. I'm bleeding profusely. I hardly even have the strength to lift my arms or remain conscious. Dammit! Was that vision of mine wrong? No! It can't be! This can't be the end! My friends are counting on me. Zero can't die! I can't die! I have to fight! No, I have to crush this hollow under my heel. I need…to…win. _Lelouch's consciousness started to fade out, but before he became lunch a blade sliced right through Nnoitora's arm. However, the assailant did not stick around, he only placed Lelouch down at set him free.

"Dammit, Tosen! Why can't I kill the little bastard?" Nnoitora shouted at him. He was on Aizen's orders to kill Lelouch or if the fight proved too difficult, Tosen would finish the job.

Lelouch was barely conscious, but Tosen stomped on his abdomen to snap him awake. His blade was drawn. Lelouch was too out of it to hear anything. He saw Tosen speak to him, but didn't hear a word he said. _So that's how it is then? You were never on my side after all. _Lelouch said, but as he rolled his head to the side he saw Nnoitora's missing arm and saw Tosen about face to turn against Nnoitora. _What…you…are…on my side? _

_**It seems you are more compelling than you believed. **_Eien Tamashi stated.

_Eien Tamashi. I want to get back up and fight. I'm not going to let Tosen finish my battle for me. If I can't defeat this Adjuchas then how can I ever hope to defeat Aizen? _

_**Are you that determined to become strong? **_Eien Tamashi asked.

_Haven't I been training with you so that I can? _Lelouch asked. He felt a presence lift from him and Eien Tamashi appeared before him. She extended her arm down to the fallen vice-captain.

"Take my hand. We will finish this together."

Lelouch nodded and reached up to grab Eien Tamashi's hand. He got to his feet, blood splurted from his wounds, but he didn't care. He was going to finish this. "Tosen!" He shouted.

The dark-skinned captain heard Lelouch's call and felt the spiritual energy radiating from him. He got out of the way on the dot.

"Oh? What's this? Do you still have some fight left in you yet, eh Soul Reaper?" Nnoitora asked.

Lelouch just laughed. It was his evil dark laugh that he often exuded when he took the pleasure at the misfortune of his enemies. He then ceased his laughter and held his ground so that he was standing up straight. He then brought his feet together and crossed his arms over in an X-formation. "Nnoitora. Witness the power of your destruction." Energy continued to gather around Lelouch.

_This energy…this sensation…_Tosen took noticed. _Can it be?_

Lelouch finished gathering energy and thrust his hands out in front of him so that his cape flapped in the breeze as the energy expanded outward. "BANKAI!" More powerful energy exuded out from Lelouch as dark light emanated from him. When it cleared Lelouch was in more than just his Zero cape. He had a suit, gloves and boots to match his cape. The Zero helmet however, was not the traditional helmet. Instead of completely covering his face, Lelouch's helmet had a cut out in the shape of the Geass around the eye area. The geass emblem also glowed on the inside sides of the boots and the backs of his gloves. It also was very noticeable on the back of his cape. "Zero no Seishin no Eien Tamashi" **(Undying Soul of the Spirit of Zero)**

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: It's finally happened folks. Lelouch has learned Bankai. He's about to bring a whole new meaning of the word pain into Nnoitora's vocabulary. What can his Bankai do? Well, you'll just have to wait and see. Please note I am not cutting the chapter here because I don't have abilities planned for Lelouch's Bankai, but so that the chapter doesn't get ridiculously long. But anyway, marvel at the power of Lelouch and his Bankai. Many people suspected that his Bankai would be his full Zero outfit, well they were 99% accurate lol. Anyway, I've gotta go now, but I'll see you adoring fans later)**


	32. Lelouch and the Trouble with Hormones

**(A/N: This may be my last chapter before I go on vacation, but we'll see. I know a lot of you have been commenting about how Lelouch's Bankai will "give him away". Let me explain something. Tosen is blind so he can't see that Lelouch looks like Zero, and he doesn't even know what Zero looks like anyway. Number two, Lelouch can still become a captain without revealing his Bankai. The 2****nd**** way for Soul Reapers to achieve captaincy is for the person to be recommended by six captains and approved by three of the remaining six [Tosen says seven in the series, but if there were 13 captains, where's the new one supposed to go?]. Number three there are subtle differences between Lelouch's new Zero outfit and his Bankai uniform. The Zero outfit in Soul Chess is not identical to Lelouch's Zero outfit in Code Geass. The helmet is the same, but the clothing itself is a slimmed down shihakusho and Lelouch is wearing sandals tabi, not boots. Also his cape is dark green as was how Urahara originally built reiatsu protective capes and it doesn't have the overly ridiculous collar that the original had. That was the best Lelouch could do when he originally made the costume all those years ago. He's been able to upgrade for his team, since then. His Bankai outfit has the geass emblem glowing in five places and the clothing is IDENTICAL to Lelouch's original Zero outfit. Also the helmet doesn't have a visor and just has a cut out of the geass symbol across the mask allowing Lelouch to see, but his nose and mouth are covered by the helmet. Right…sorry for the long author's notes…just wanted to point that out. Here's the chapter.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Lelouch stood firmly with his feet on the ground prepared to face off against Hollow Nnoitora.

"Nice uniform. Do they have men's clothes where you got that?" Nnoitora taunted.

Lelouch was unbothered by his opponent's comment. "I'd watch my mouth if I were you." Lelouch stretched out his hand. "You just might lose it." He snapped his fingers. There were several loud snapping noises as the suspension wires from the bridge were broken off on one end. Lelouch moved his hand lightly to the side and suddenly the suspension wires wrapped around Nnoitora tightly in place. He struggled, but he could not break free. "Those wires are made of reinforced steel of which human muscle and jaws cannot break. Your pincers will do you no good now."

"You think this will hold me? Do you plan to capture me?" Nnoitora grunted as he struggled.

"I simply like to play with my food before I devour it." Lelouch chuckled and rose up his hand like he was pulling up puppet strings, raising an industrial sized steel pipe behind him. He then began using it to beat Nnoitora with it, laughing like a mad man all the while. He was thoroughly enjoying himself as he tortured the Adjuchas before him. "Who is the inferior and weaker individual now so-called strongest Adjuchas in all of Hueco Mundo?"

Although Tosen could see what was happening he could hear the bludgeoning and grunts of Nnoitora as Lelouch whacked him over and over again. _For a man who prides himself in justice he has quite the sadistic side to him. But then, don't we all? It is in the nature of humans and the like to have a very dark side to them, but many of us simply choose not to embrace it._

Lelouch began to grow bored with simply beating Nnoitora in the head with the large pipe and gently placed said pipe back where he first picked it up. "Well, I believe I've had my fun. It's time I ended this."

Nnoitora just gagged and wheezed. Lelouch had beaten the hollow halfway to pulp. Thanks to the reinforced suspension wires, Nnoitora's legs, pincers, thorax, abdomen and neck were tightly bound. He was now also so beaten and bruised he did not have the strength to move. "Damn you, Soul Reaper!" Nnoitora's spiritual pressure began leaking out as he became desperate.

"You won't be breaking free. It's time for you to die." Lelouch pointed his hand up at an angle with his thumb and index finger locked together, but the rest of his fingers spread apart. Dense black fog began emitting from his fingertips. The fog multiplied as it drew near Nnoitora and began blanketing him in a fog so thick that he vanished inside it. Nnoitora began coughing, gagging and eventually screaming as his flesh began to sear off. Lelouch turned his wrist so that his palm faced towards the sky and then clenched his hand to a fist. "Shi Kumo." **(Death Cloud)**. Lelouch completely annihilated Nnoitora as the fog ripped apart the hollow's flesh until all that was left was a mere mask, which eventually dissolved all on its own. Lelouch disengaged his Bankai and then began to stagger about. He sighed. _Not again. _He eventually lost his balance and fell over. He lost consciousness before he hit the ground, but did not hit it. Tosen stopped Lelouch from face-planting into the pavement.

Tosen spoke to the vice-captain despite the fact that he couldn't hear him. "I should get you back to the Soul Society. Those wounds of yours need treatment and the first release of Bankai is always very draining. Fear not though, I will not reveal your Bankai's name. Such a thing would most likely reveal your identity. You are a very prominent individual Lamperouge Lelouch. You have my respect, and my trust." Tosen had not heard Lelouch's declaration of his actual name, he had been fighting Nnoitora's friend, Tesla, at the time. Tosen drew out his Zanpakuto and opened a Senkaimon. "Aizen-taicho will wonder why I did not finish you off." Tosen thought for a moment. "Hmm, I suppose he wouldn't want to lose a potential rival. After all, you've started Bankai." Tosen carried the exhausted Lelouch under his arm and went back to the Soul Society.

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>**th**** Division**

**One month later**

Lelouch awoke groggily to find Susanna, Hisana, Byakuya, Rangiku, Rukia, Kaien, Kukaku, Momo, Isshin and, Ryou, Isane and Nemu all waiting around for him.

"Ah, he's waking up." Susanna cried out.

Lelouch clutched his head. "Ugh." He grunted.

"Ah, Lamperouge-san, how are you feeling?" Isane asked him.

"Like I want to die again." Lelouch groaned. He was exaggerating of course, but he really felt like crap.

"Tosen-taicho reported that your energy spiked to equate Bankai level." Byakuya stated. "Kurosaki-taicho, Hisana and I know what it's like to first obtain Bankai."

"Yeah, not fun." Hisana remembered.

_That's right, I earned Bankai…wait!_

"_Zero no Seishin no Eien Tamashi." _

Lelouch began pale at remembering his Bankai's name. His cover could be blown.

"Tosen-taicho didn't report your Bankai's name or appearance, not that he could've noticed the latter." Isshin stated.

Lelouch breathed easy, but made it so that it was unnoticeable.

"Still, Bankai. That's mighty impressive Lelouch." Isshin grinned.

"Indeed. It's certainly a rare gift to be able to achieve Bankai." Byakuya stated.

"All right let's give the guy some breathing room here." Kukaku clapped.

"How's my condition Kotetsu-san?" Lelouch asked Isane.

"Ah, normally you'd just have to wait for your wounds to fully heal, which would only take another week since you've been resting for a month, but because you've taken the first step towards Bankai you need to let the excess energy flow out from your body." Isane stated.

"And how does that work?" Lelouch asked.

"Ah," Isane flipped through a series of notes her captain had given her. "According to taicho's notes we have to watch your condition for five months to a year for unexpected developments. So you have to stay on the grounds so we can watch you."

"That's fine," Lelouch looked at Isshin. "You can just send Rangiku with my paperwork."

Isshin laughed and then gave Lelouch a then ruffled Lelouch's hair. "You are such a workaholic. I'll take care of it, don't worry. You just get some rest."

"Well thanks then, I appreciate it." Lelouch smiled back at his captain.

"Right, let's let Lelouch have his rest." Isshin said and everyone began shuffling out the door, save Isane who was once again stuck with nurse duty for Lelouch.

"So I can walk around the division right?" Lelouch asked her.

"Ah, of course. But until your wounds heal I have to watch over you." Isane told him.

"Good, anywhere we can go where no one can hear us." Isane turned red and Lelouch's statement. "I want to discuss something private."

Isane relaxed, but her cheeks were still blushing. "A-ah, y-yes. F-follow me." Isane led Lelouch to a private location in the division medical wing. "This is about the phantoms isn't it?" she asked.

"With my taicho taking care of my work load it'll be easier for me to operate, but Nemu still has to be my substitute. Speaking of which, how have things been this past month?" Lelouch asked.

"Ah, Isshin-taicho and Kuchiki-fukutaicho have been really good at planning stuff together. We finally have the support from the lower 20 Rukongais from all regions." Isane said proudly. Lelouch knew there were a couple of straggling sectors. He was glad that the team had managed to close up the spaces.

"That's good." He said, leaning against the wall. "Still, once my wounds have healed is there any chance you could sneak me out of here?"

"Well I could…but…"

"Unohana-taicho?"

Isane merely nodded.

"Well, hopefully you guys won't need me for the next five months to a year or so. I can look forward to you watching over me though can't I?" Lelouch said with a playful smile. Isane had been a very good nurse to him the last time he was in the medical wing.

"Ah, of course." Isane bowed. "I've been assigned to look after you."

"Right, I think that covers the private stuff." Lelouch had Isane escort him back to his room where he got into bed.

"Do you need anything?" Isane asked him.

"I'm good for the moment. I could just use some time to think actually." Lelouch stated.

"Okay, I'll go check on my other patients. Don't hesitate to call me if you need me." Isane told Lelouch and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later<strong>

Lelouch was now able to freely walk around the division. He had to wear a special band on his wrist, over his uniform, to indicate he was under watchful eye of the division. Such bands were used to indicate three things: mental defection, non-contagious diseases, and unstable reiatsu. Each type of band was color coordinated white, green, and blue respectively.

As Lelouch sat around the garden, admiring nature, Momo saw him sitting all by his lonesome self. "Sensei!" she waved to him. Lelouch waved back and Momo ran over to him and sat down next to him.

"How are you Momo?" he asked her.

"I'm good, are you recovering well?" Momo asked.

"Well my wounds have healed, but I'm still stuck here for the next half a year or so, you know that." Lelouch said.

Momo nodded.

"Did you want to talk about something?" Lelouch asked her.

"Yes, um actually…I have this friend, Shiro-chan." Momo began.

"Ah, yes you've told me about him. He starts the Shino Academy next week doesn't he?" Lelouch asked.

"Ah, you knew about that?" Momo asked.

"Rangiku was here last week telling me about it." Lelouch stated.

"Ah yes, well, Shiro-chan likes me, but not me…the other me. Um…do you know what I mean?" Momo was trying to make sure Lelouch got what she was saying, but didn't want to be direct.

Lelouch understood though. _Ah, to be friends with each other on a daily basis, but for one part to be deeply attached to the other's alter ego. _Lelouch chuckled to himself. He was suddenly reminded of his relationships with Shirley and Kallen. Granted Kallen had originally hated Lelouch, but was dedicated to him as Zero and Shirley developed a deep hatred for Zero when one of Lelouch's plans wound up killing her dad in a landslide during the Battle at Narita, but Lelouch could knew a vague similarity when he saw it. "Well, there's not much you should do." Lelouch told Momo as he looked up towards the sky. "You have to keep your identity hidden at all costs."

"I know, but Shiro-chan also said he wants to help. Do you think he could become part of…us?" she asked not knowing how else to word it.

"Well we'll have to wait and see if he's qualified." Lelouch replied. _According to Rangiku, Hitsugaya Toshiro showed uncontrollable reiatsu that manifested into a particular element. There's no way he's not becoming a Soul Reaper, he has too much reiatsu not to be qualified. Still, he needs to climb in rank and get somewhere before I can accept him._

"Ah, all right." Momo nodded in acceptance. She then stood up. "Anyway, I have to get going. I have medical forms to deliver to Unohana-taicho." She ran off. "Bye sensei!"

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later<strong>

Lelouch was lying in bed reading a book that Hisana had brought him last week from the extensive collection that the Kuchiki family owned. Lelouch was thoroughly enjoying it.

"Knock, knock." Lelouch recognized the voice of the person knocking on the inside wall of his room. He put the bookmark in his book, closed it and turned to see Susanna. "Oh, Susanna, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm good." She said. "Mind if I come in?"

"No, please, have a seat." Lelouch welcomed.

"Thank you." Susanna pulled up a stool next to Lelouch's bedside. "So, Bankai huh?"

Lelouch nodded.

Susanna tilted her head to look at the ceiling. "I've always dreamed of learning Bankai, but I haven't gotten my Zanpakuto to materialize. Raimei Nodo always tells me that some Soul Reapers aren't meant to have Bankai." **(Raimei Nodo = Thunder Node)**

"Well that's certainly true." Lelouch responded. "Only five percent of all Soul Reapers ever obtain Bankai. Maybe you're just not one of that five percent."

Susanna sighed. "I suppose. By the way, Lelouch-dono, I wanted to know…is there…something between us?"

_**My, someone's direct. **_Eien Tamashi commented

Lelouch didn't know what to say. Susanna had gone and put him on the spot. Was there something between them? Well he certainly felt she was a better friend than most of those around him. Did he like her the same way he eventually realized his feelings for Yuna? Of that he was not sure.

Lelouch's lack of an immediate answer prompted to Susanna to speak. She looked down at her hands, playing with her fingers. "I…I suppose it's selfish to want to know, but…it's just…I really like you Lelouch-dono." She looked at him and smiled. "I admire you so much…I just can't put it in words as to the level of admiration." Susanna turned away from Lelouch and put her fingers to her lower lips. "I still remember when you kissed me. I…I am not sure…how I was supposed to feel about that. I…don't get my hopes up about anything, even that kiss. I've told myself 'don't fool yourself, there's no way I'm the one he'd pick'. I…it confuses me, but," Susanna turned to look at Lelouch, "it also warms my heart. I know that you care about me…or am I misreading that too?"

Lelouch found the proper words to respond to Susanna. He reached out and put a hand on hers. "I do care about you." He told her. "You and everyone else in the group are like a family and a nakama to me at the same time, a family that doesn't shun me for who I am. I'm thankful for your feelings, but…I'm still unsure how I exactly feel about you, but…" Lelouch tugged lightly on Susanna's arm, which she responded to by sliding off the stool and soon found Lelouch's lips against hers. She was in ecstasy to feel such a sensation that she had only felt once before a little more than 30 years ago.

When Lelouch let her go he told her. "If you want to devote yourself to me, I won't turn you away." _I show I care, I keep myself open, and tell her she can continue to throw herself at me. Everyone wins. _Lelouch thought to himself.

Susanna wrapped her arms around Lelouch's neck and smiled. "Thank you, that's enough for me…for now." She let go of Lelouch and then headed out the door. When she was gone, Lelouch returned to his book.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later<strong>

Lelouch had since finished the book Hisana had given him and returned it. He was currently at a regularly scheduled Vice-Captain's meeting that was just ending. Unohana said that as long as Isane escorted him there and brought him back to the barracks that she would permit Lelouch's attendance.

The Vice-Captains that hadn't seen Lelouch in a while—Sasakibe Chojiro, Otamachi Kendra, Iba Tetsuzaemon, Ise Nanao, and Kusajishi Yachiru—all congratulated Lelouch on his achievement of Bankai. Vice-Captain meetings were different from captain meetings. All the important stuff was discussed at captain meetings so unless there was some big Seireitei wide issue all anyone did was discuss the news and stuff.

Zero came up quite a few times.

Sasakibe had the same view as his captain about Zero's methods being questioned and wishing Zero would change his mind about negotiations.

"I think it's good." Kendra had said. "They're like the STRU only more efficient. That's what we need in this system: less rules and more people who can think and act properly."

"I'm not sure about their methods either," Isane had said, "but I like what they're doing. They're a benefit to the Gotei. The people in Rukongai are much happier with the Fantomu no Jasutisu around."

"Zero and his gang are a necessary evil. They are operating outside Gotei law it's true, but without them the Rukongai would slip further and further into decay. In the years he's been around, Zero had revolutionized the Rukongai. And look at all of the corruption that's been exposed. Several slave markets, tax oppressions and monopolies of necessary goods have all been destroyed thanks to Zero's efforts. Name one bad thing Zero did that didn't produce a good consequence." Hisana preached.

"Zero's got a lot of guts and he's growing bolder. Has anyone besides me noticed that he's encircling the Seireitei? Before we know it he'll be looking for corruption within the markets." Iba said on a swig of Sake.

"Zero is nothing, but an outlaw and a murderer." Nanao was completely unsupportive of Zero. "Yes he's done so many good things, but at what cost? Does he even think about the long term consequences? The Soul Society will become over populated if the Rukongai folk aren't dying off. And most of the time the authorities find the noble house heads babbling like idiots as if they've been tortured. Zero is just a madman."

"He's doing what everyone should be doing in the Soul Society, but no one has the courage to do so. We Soul Reapers are the law and the light. But what do you do when there is evil you cannot defeat from inside the law?" Lelouch had asked. "Do you break the law to combat others that break the law or do you remain adhesive to the law even if it means allowing those who abuse the law to get away with their misdeeds. In Zero's case he is operating on the boundary of the law to aide those within it and to destroy those outside it."

"Zero is cool!" Yachiru was a humongous fan of Zero and his team. Propaganda and merchandise had been created by supporters of the organization and Yachiru had a lot of posters and was currently collecting Fantomu no Jasutisu figurines.

Lelouch marveled at the marketing campaign that had sprouted over his organization. He was absolutely flattered. He was also chuckling to himself about how the Gotei and the Central Forty Six couldn't do anything to stop it. Rukongai and its workings were outside their jurisdiction except to apprehend criminals and kill hollows. Being in support of a vigilante, like Zero, was not something they could just go out and crush. They could crush Zero himself and his followers, but his supporters were another matter. Not to mention that, even they could not deny, that Zero was actually benefitting the Soul Society. If they ever captured him he would pay for his crimes, despite the benefits he had given them, such was the law.

"Zero…is very chivalrous. He is a hero." Nemu had stated, very shyly of course.

"You know there are days I wonder why Zero doesn't stop my sister." Kaien had joked.

"Careful what you say Kaien, next thing you know Kukaku will just pop out of nowhere and strangle you." Lelouch had responded.

Kaien shuddered. "And don't you think I know it."

After the meeting, Yachiru invited Lelouch to go get snacks with her, but Isane had to explain to her that Lelouch was still under her watchful eye. Yachiru was disappointed, but understanding. She was less disappointed though when she managed to get Kaien to substitute.

Before Lelouch left with Isane though, Nemu wanted to speak to him, in private.

"Nemu, is something the matter?" Lelouch asked her.

"I…it's not like as if something is wrong, but just…I want to speak to you…one on one." She said.

"I…think I understand." Lelouch scratched his head.

"Lelouch-sama I…when you…are released from 4th Division," she reached into her sleeve and handed Lelouch a slip of paper. It was a ticket to a theater showing, out in Rukongai. It had the same title as the book Hisana had let Lelouch borrow.

"Nemu…are you asking me out?" Lelouch asked.

Nemu nodded. "I…will you go…with me?"

"Of course, how could I say no?" Lelouch smiled at her.

Nemu lit up and smiled. "I…thank you, Lelouch-sama." There was an awkward silence. Nemu broke it with an even more awkward question. "Lelouch-sama…may I kiss you?" she asked.

Lelouch was caught off-guard. "Pardon?"

"I said, may I kiss you?" Nemu repeated.

_So many girls looking at me and two really trying for me…it's like I never died in the first place. _Lelouch joked to himself. Lelouch didn't answer Nemu's question, he merely wrapped his hand around the back of her head and lightly kissed Nemu on the lips. Nemu wrapped her arms around Lelouch and opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. When they drew away Lelouch leaned Nemu against him and twirled her braid with his finger.

_**You seem pretty sure how you feel about her.**_

_Nemu's different…rather…our relationship is._

_**Riiiight the whole surrogate sibling thing. **_Eien Tamashi said sarcastically. _**I didn't know it was appropriate for siblings to make out with each other like that. For some reason I get the feeling that the fact that you have or perhaps HAD a sibling relationship turns you on.**_

_I do NOT have a sister complex._

_**So says the century old Soul Reaper in a teenager's body that had a crush on his half-sister and doted on his blood sister consistently. **_

Lelouch mentally growled.

_**Just saying you're not convincing is all.**_

"Lelouch-sama." Nemu said.

"Yes." Lelouch responded to Nemu's call.

"I need to get back to work." Nemu said. Lelouch realized he was still holding her.

He let go. "Ah, right."

Nemu bowed as she left. "I will…see you at the theater, yes?"

Lelouch smiled. "I'll be there."

Nemu smiled back and ran off. Lelouch went to get Isane and she escorted him back to the 4th Division.

* * *

><p><strong>Four months later<strong>

Today Lelouch was in the gym, getting himself back in shape. He hadn't shown any signs of spiritual repercussions in the last five months so Unohana was content to let him go a month from now if things stayed the way they were, but that he was to come back to the division anywhere between discharge and six months if something happened.

Lelouch was using the treadmill, currently working his stamina back up. He had the machine set to 3.7 kilometers per hour with varying levels of incline planes. He was set for a twenty minute workout and he was just about done. He was grinning to himself as he did this. When he first entered the academy there would've been no way he could do something like this. Lelouch had really built himself up over the last ninety six years and he wasn't about to let all of his hard work go to the wayside because of four months of inaction.

He watched the timer count through the last minute and when he finally reached twenty minutes he collapsed against the dashboard for a few seconds, panting. Years ago such a workout would've brought him to his knees, but now just a few seconds of inaction would be enough to at least let him walk around.

Lelouch grabbed the water bottle he had set down near the machine and leaned against the wall with a towel around his neck to cool off. The 4th Division's physical fitness center was one of the few things Lelouch had helped get off the ground when he spent his first shift in the 12th Division. Divisions 11 and 12 also had a fitness station, but 4th's was the most often used and the best equipped.

As Lelouch lay against the wall he heard a familiar call of: "Hey Lelouch!" he turned to see Rangiku entering the gym.

"Oh, Rangiku." He smiled at her, sweat dripping down his forehead. "How are you?"

"Just checking up on you at taicho's request." She chimed. "I spoke to Isane she said you're gonna get released next month. That's great."

Lelouch nodded. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to getting back in the action." He said. "How's everything holding together at the club?" By club, Lelouch was secretly referring to the phantoms. He was hoping Rangiku knew to make that distinction.

"Oh, Nemu's doing a great job in your absence. Most people haven't been able to tell the difference. We really need you back though. West Forty is really being thickheaded about the whole thing. They don't want to admit that they're in trouble." Rangiku said, hands on her hips.

"Well then I'll have to fix that." Lelouch said twisting the cap back on his water bottle. "By the way, so long as you're here, I could use a spotter for weight lifting, care to help?"

"Sure, no problem." Rangiku said. While Isshin had asked her to check up on Lelouch he didn't say she couldn't spend some time with him.

Lelouch and Rangiku went over to where Lelouch loaded up a pair of 7.5 kg weights on either side of a barbell and lay down on the bench to exercise. As he looked up though, he noticed a small issue. Well the issue was small anyway. Rangiku's boobs were rather close to his face, and a bit distracting. "Um, Rangiku, could you take about half a step back?"

"But if I don't stand here I can't be a proper spotter." She replied. Her tone seemed sincere enough, but Lelouch got the feeling she was doing this on purpose.

_Fine, if that's how you want to play the game I just won't think about it. _He thought to himself. He began to exercise. He counted reps. _One…two...three…four…five…tits…six…SIX! _He put the barbell back on the stand. _Dammit! Stupid teenage hormones!_

"Lelouch are you okay?" Rangiku asked him.

"I'm fine." Lelouch said. "That was just a warm up."

For the rest of the exercise he didn't have any mental trouble. He then moved on to pushups. Rangiku still watched over him from a nearby bench. Lelouch took note that she was wearing the short skirt version of her Shihakusho. _No…dammit! No! She is totally doing this on purpose!_ Lelouch swore at himself. Unfortunately, given that his physical body was that of an 18-year-old male, he couldn't keep himself from looking.

As she sat on the bench munching on a dried persimmon, Rangiku shifted the position of her legs ever so slightly that Lelouch thought he saw a splash of color in the blackness of her skirt. As Lelouch pushed up, arms shaking from the countless reps, he got a good eyeful at Rangiku's panties. _Mint green? _Lelouch thought to himself. He shook his head. _Wait why the hell am I looking? _He stared at the floor. _Concentrate dammit!_

Unfortunately for Lelouch, guys his physical age, especially when coupled with his sexual inexperience, once the neuron of anything sexual related had been fired it did not deactivate for quite a while. Sexy images of Rangiku running her hands up and down herself, moaning erotically, stripping, fondling...

"Lelouch!" said teen found that Rangiku was over by him with a cloth. "Your nose is bleeding. Here."

_What? _Lelouch took note of the several drops of blood on the floor. Sighing he turned towards Rangiku to get the cloth she was offering only to see her abundant cleavage. Lelouch practically yanked the cloth out of Rangiku's hand in order to prevent his nose from spurting out a gout of blood right onto her large melons. "Thanks."

"Maybe you should stop exercising." Rangiku told him. "Stress is bad for you when you have a nosebleed."

"Y-yeah." Lelouch got up and went to the washroom. His nose bleed did eventually stop. After it did he washed his face and smacked the sides of it a few times. _Get it together Lelouch. _He told himself as he shut off the water and looked at himself in the mirror. He saw Eien Tamashi in his reflection. He turned around. "Gah, what the hell are you doing? This is the men's bathroom."

"Oh, relax." She said. Lelouch took a closer look. Eien Tamashi was in her ghostly form. He took a deep breath. "You're really wound up. The pieces are cracking in your inner world and the board is starting to liquidize."

"I fail to see how that's my problem." Lelouch said.

"You need to get laid." Eien Tamashi said bluntly.

"Wh-what's with saying that all of a sudden?" Lelouch freaked out.

"Because I'm not going to deal with a master trying to learn Bankai that can't even keep his hormones in check." Eien Tamashi chastised.

"If you're concerned then you do it. You're a girl…technically." Lelouch's comment was met with a slap across the face.

"I'm a part of you…you jackass!" Eien Tamashi was red in the face, somewhat appalled that Lelouch would even suggest such a thing.

Lelouch put his hand by his cheek. "Well you're the one getting all up in a fit over it."

"Look," Eien Tamashi said crossly, "You have four women who would be more than willing to fuck you if you simply asked." Eien Tamashi was referring to Isane, Susanna, Nemu, and Rangiku. "I know you don't want to give yourself that kind of emotional baggage, but for fuck's sake Lelouch if a stray boob can break your concentration this easily then Aizen will rip you apart." Lelouch merely folded his arms in response to his Zanpakuto's rather truthful statement. "Pick one, or if you prefer, make a harem. Just make it so I'm not sweltering because a girl you like set off your reproductive organs."

"I didn't think Zanpakuto were affected by temperature." Lelouch commented.

"You're missing the point!" Eien Tamashi yelled in frustration. "If you're that annoyed make it a one-time thing or something."

Lelouch simply sighed. "There's no point if there's no emotion involved."

"Oh so you're a romantic?" Eien Tamashi quipped.

"Why do you think I never took any offers?" Lelouch asked. "Almost all of the women at Ashford Academy that were after me didn't know me at all. They just saw a handsome face and a cold attitude and wanted me to go after them."

"You made the almost distinction because of Kallen and Shirley right?" Eien Tamashi asked.

Lelouch nodded. "They both knew the real me, albeit at different times." Lelouch sighed. "I've found myself wishing I hadn't been misplaced in time so that I could have found Shirley, but…I think I was sent back with a mission, to stop Aizen."

"Forgetting your mission, let's stay on track here." Eien Tamashi said. She didn't need her master going into another tirade about his plans to stop Aizen. "Well, you and I both know things can't stay like this. You have to at least get out what's been welling up inside you for nearly a century. It amazes me that you've gone this long."

"Days and weeks just seem to fly by when you're a soul I guess." Lelouch said.

"Or maybe the powers that be just saw fit for it to be this way." Eien Tamashi commented. "Still, you need to make a choice. Before you leave this washroom, you need to do something about this problem. It's gotten to be the worst it's ever been lately."

"I know." Lelouch said. He thought about the situation and made a decision of what to do. He went over to the bathroom door, turned the knob, and opened it.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: If you thought I was a jerk for last chapter's cliffhanger, you must think I'm a super-mega-ultra-jerk for this one. Next chapter: Lelouch loses his virginity…rather that's the pitch anyway. As for who he picks, well I have an idea, but I leave that to you adoring fans to persuade me as to who to choose. You have four choices: Isane, Nemu, Susanna and Rangiku. Please keep in mind that Lelouch's first doesn't necessarily equate to that this will be who Lelouch ultimately winds up with, but it will potentially be his first 'partner' depending on how things go. And just to be a further jackass, I'm not updating Soul Chess again until I come back from my vacation. I'm going to put a poll on my profile to let you all bicker about the subject. Oh and I will not have access to e-mail or phone or anything like that so if you message me while I'm away, please keep in mind that I will not be able to get to it until I return. Thank you so much for understanding. See you when I return.)**


	33. Lelouch's Problems Solved?

**(A/N: The polls are closed, I am back from vacation. Let me say that the poll winner was not the only deciding factor in my choice. My own original intents and purpose with this scene followed by some discussions with a few of my close online friends became the deciding factor in what happens. I won't bother saying who the winner was. You're gonna know it soon enough. Also, I have Soul Chess outlined and prepped up through the Soul Society arc. After that shit's gonna break apart and I'll really have to buckle down. Anyway, please enjoy. Oh do keep in mind that the chapter is kicking right off with the lemon. Just letting you know.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Lelouch walked out of the washroom and up to Rangiku. "Hey, thanks for being my spotter." He told her.

"No problem Lelouch." She said and then drew circles in the center of his chest with her finger. "Anything for my vice-captain."

Lelouch swallowed and did his best to avoid an obvious show of arousal. "I…" he coughed, "I need to be getting back to my hospital room."

He dashed away, leaving Rangiku confused and rather disappointed that Lelouch hadn't chomped at her bait. "Why won't he notice me?" she humphed.

Once in his room, Lelouch grabbed his Soul Pager and sent a message to a predetermined recipient. _Please come. _He thought to himself. He wished that his desired mate would come see him. He knew that he did in fact like her and his hormones made him want her so bad. He stood in the room, waiting for her when at last she arrived.

"Lelouch-sama, you…wanted me to come see you?" Nemu asked. Her query was met by Lelouch grabbing her by her upper arms, pulling her towards him and kissing her forcefully on the mouth. Nemu wrapped her arms around Lelouch's neck and motioned and moaned into the kiss. Lelouch put one hand on Nemu's shoulder and the other just above her ass. Lelouch released her and Nemu backed away. Her heart was pounding as her mind tried to keep in step with her emotions. She put her fingers to her lips. _That was…so passionate. _The sound of a door closing, locking and being soundproofed with a barrier of Kido broke Nemu out of her thoughts just before she found Lelouch standing in front of her.

Nemu was unsure now why Lelouch had asked her to come to him so suddenly. His message had said 'Come see me. I'll be waiting for you in my medical room.' He had given no details or additional messages, just that one that seemed to have a sense of urgency behind it.

"Nemu, recently I've found myself with these…urges as of late. They're urges I find myself unable to control as of late. I find myself longing for you. When you're near I feel…strange I…I'm just going to cut right to the point. Nemu," Lelouch kissed Nemu passionately and briefly, leaving the artificial Soul Reaper wanting more, "I want to make love to you."

Nemu was taken aback. _Make…love? _The words reached Nemu and lingered, as if they hadn't settled in her brain quite properly just yet. She desired Lelouch more than anything else, but she thought her desires were nothing more than wild fantasies of her own perversions. Nemu blushed and looked at Lelouch longingly. "I…do you truly desire me…my body?" she asked.

"I do." Lelouch said hungrily and wrapped Nemu in his embrace and licked up the right side of her neck. Nemu let out a very soft and maidenly moan. She then turned Lelouch to look at her and then drove her tongue inside his mouth.

When she pulled away she smiled. "I will make you happy, Lelouch-sama." Nemu told him. She pushed Lelouch away slowly and slightly so that her fingertips rested on her chest. She then gently lifted her arms out of her sleeves and then let the top of her robe hang down around her. She then untied the sash and completely removed her top, hanging it on the bar where the curtain around Lelouch's bed. She then motioned into Lelouch's embrace and twirled around him and lightly guided him so that his back was against the wall. Nemu then straddled down the side of Lelouch's body ever so slowly, letting her unexposed breasts brush down every inch of the youthful looking Soul Reaper until she was on her knees.

Nemu dropped Lelouch's pants and removed his undergarments to get to Lelouch's now throbbing manhood. Nemu opened her mouth and took the hard thing into her mouth and then clamped her tits around Lelouch's member. Lelouch hissed from the pleasure surging through him. Nemu continued to work her tits over Lelouch, gradually increasing in speed.

"N-Nemu." Lelouch grunted only for Nemu to remove her mouth and for Lelouch to erupt in the soft embrace of her breasts. Nemu licked all of the phallic juice off of her mammary glands and then stood up and reached underneath her skirt. Lelouch became hard again in anticipation for what was about to happen as Nemu dropped her panties down to her ankles and then stepped out of them. She then turned around and pulled up her skirt, revealing her bare behind to Lelouch. She licked her lips, enticing him to come forward and take her.

Lelouch took her offering and plunged his throbbing manhood deep inside Nemu. Nemu let out a loud, pleasured moan as Lelouch entered her. The anti-heroic vice-captain got his bearings straight and began thrusting in and out of Nemu, enjoying the sounds of ecstasy she was expelling. Lelouch ran his hands up along Nemu's back and then grabbed her soft breasts that swayed back and forth as he rammed himself inside her. He fingered her nipples with his index finger, causing them to harden and for Nemu's moaning to increase in intensity.

Lelouch knew all about sex and sexual encounters. Knowledge and information was hi forte. This was his first time having the chance to use such knowledge in this particular field though. Lelouch continued to thrust until he withdrew from Nemu, pivoted himself and landed on the chair set up by the night table. He beckoned Nemu towards him.

Nemu came over to Lelouch and sat on top of his cock, facing into him. Lelouch drove his tongue in random sized arcs around Nemu's nipple at irregular intervals all the while thrusting into his partner. "L-Lelouch-sama." Nemu gasped. She was really starting to feel it as the man she loved thrust his extra sword into her love hole.

Lelouch drew his tongue back and moved Nemu's right breast around in a circle. As if Nemu didn't have enough of a desire to follow Lelouch to the ends of the Earth, now he was driving her crazy and satisfying her carnal desires for him. Nemu of course, was doing the same for Lelouch. He desired the artificial Soul Reaper in her entirety and he was currently fulfilling that desire.

Nemu got off Lelouch and lay down on the bed, waiting for him. Lelouch got on top of her and plowed into her, looming over her looking down upon her flushed, aroused face and her hot body. His hands were on her forearms as Nemu fondled her own breast. Lelouch leaned closed so that he was mere inches from Nemu's ear. "Tell me that you belong to me, Nemu." It was a fantasy of Lelouch's to feel as if his partner was a possession of his, a possession he would possess possessively.

"I…" Nemu was in such a high state of pleasure she could barely breathe let alone speak. "I…I belong to Lelouch-sama."

"Yes you do." Lelouch told her with a grin. Of course he already knew Nemu was his. She would do anything he asked. She was like a pet to him. Lelouch laughed internally about a joke he had made when he was teaching Nemu about the world. He had said that if someone attached a chain to Nemu's collar she'd play the perfect part of a sex slave. Eien Tamashi of course was very disapproving of the implication. And now here Nemu was, practically the object of his sexual desires and Lelouch knew that it would continue to be that way. He withdrew from Nemu and turned her over on her side and entered her from behind. Lelouch wrapped his right arm around underneath Nemu's bust and firmly squeezed her left breast. Nemu moaned as the pleasure coursed through her. Lelouch then used his left hand to rub Nemu's clitoris.

Nemu could feel herself reaching her limit. "L-Lelouch-sama…I…I can't…hold…it…" Lelouch knew that he himself was reaching his limit too. He pinched Nemu's nipple causing her to gasp loudly. Any more actions like that and she'd lose it for sure.

"Nemu, I'm going to release…" Lelouch got out.

"I want it. I want it…inside me." Nemu pleaded.

"Nemu." Lelouch grunted as he picked up speed.

It was too much. Nemu lost control. "Lelouch-sama!" Nemu came in an intense orgasm. Her fluid dripped down Lelouch's member and onto the sheets. The feeling of Nemu's juices tingling his manhood caused Lelouch to release everything he had inside of Nemu. Lelouch withdrew from Nemu and just held her body to him. Nemu turned over and snuggled into his warm, welcoming embrace.

As Nemu lay in his arms, very content, Lelouch began seeing their relationship in a different light. They were not brother and sister, but they weren't like master and servant either. As he lay there with Nemu in his arms, Lelouch realized just how much he cared about Nemu. He could tell by Nemu's breathing that she had fallen asleep from the intensity of their actions.

He knew that this was Nemu's first time having any Soul Reaper inside of her, but Lelouch knew that Nemu's virginity had been stolen long ago. Lelouch remembered the day he found out about the traumatic event, long ago.

* * *

><p><strong>12 years ago<strong>

It was a normal day like any other. Nemu had come to Lelouch's laboratory again to assist him in what he was doing. Ever since he had geassed Mayuri into submission, Nemu had become so devoted to Lelouch that she competed with Susanna as to who was the most devoted to the Assistant Department Head.

Lelouch began to yawn as he began running out of energy to continue his work. He had been up for 88 hours now trying to get these blasted wristbands done for his organization to be.

Nemu massaged his shoulders slightly. "Do you want to rest, Lelouch-sama?" she asked.

"I," Lelouch yawned, "Have to get this done."

Nemu let her arms hang loosely over Lelouch's shoulders. "You're not going to save anyone if you're tired, Lelouch-sama. Please get some rest." Nemu requested.

"Okay," Lelouch submitted, "For you, Nemu."

He stretched and lay down on the full-sized bed he had moved into his laboratory. When she was certain he was asleep, Nemu lay down next to Lelouch and fell asleep as she clutched her arms around him. Being around him was so calming to her. Nemu soon fell asleep with her arms wrapped around Lelouch from behind.

Lelouch woke up first and carefully got up so as not to disturb Nemu. He gently laid a blanket over her. Since Nemu was turned towards the wall he didn't see the distressed look on her face when her unconscious mind took note of an absence of a friendly presence.

Nemu's dream had been tolerable thanks to Lelouch, but as he got back to his desk, it started to go straight into nightmare territory. It was a pained moan, similar to Nemu's torturous howl that Lelouch had heard about a year ago, that alerted the 3rd seat to the girl he somewhat viewed as a younger sister. He rushed over to her and shook her awake. Nemu clung to Lelouch like a Koala bear to a tree as tears dripped down her face.

"Shhh, shhh, Nemu. It's okay. I'm here. It's okay." Lelouch reassured her over and over.

After Nemu calmed down Lelouch asked what had happened.

"I was…reliving a horrible nightmare…a real nightmare."

Lelouch realized Nemu must've relived part of something Mayuri had done to her. He just held her close. "Tell me about it, talking can make you feel better." He told her.

"You…you cleansed me of everything Mayuri-sama had done to me that evening and…other times." Nemu almost swallowed the last two words, but Lelouch heard them.

"What did he do to you?" Lelouch wanted to know. Nemu just cried. "It's okay. He can't hurt you anymore, I made sure of that. I'll always take care of you, you know that."

"I…I know." Nemu sniffed. "I…about a month before you came back to the division…Mayuri-sama brought me to the cages where he keeps all the captive hollows. He…he tied me down. And…and he opened one." Nemu began to tremble, not wanting to remember what happened. Lelouch's brain automatically was filling in the missing pieces. Between the hollow embryo he had removed and Nemu's trauma at recalling what had happened it was easy to see where things were headed.

_Your own daughter. Mayuri…how could you?_ Lelouch snarled. He let go of his anger quickly though. Mayuri had been dealt with.

"_From this moment forth you shall never harm Nemu again!" _

"Nemu, I'm sorry. I should've been here to protect you." Lelouch told her. "You should've said something to me. I would do anything to protect you. I care about you, Nemu."

"It makes me very happy to hear you say that Lelouch-sama."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"Lelouch-sama." Lelouch opened his eyes. He was only now realizing that his little flashback had occurred with him unconscious. Nemu was already redressed and prepared to leave. The door was open, the barrier had disabled on its own when Lelouch had fallen asleep. "I'm…returning to work. It was…very pleasurable to have been with you."

Lelouch smiled at Nemu and then got up and stood in front of her before giving her a hug. He held her tightly. There was something he had to tell her. "Daisuke, Nemu."

Nemu could barely believe her ears. She thought that what had occurred was just sex, which wouldn't have bothered her in the least. She was devoted to Lelouch in a way that she would give up her position as vice-captain and put on a skimpy dress and collar and chain and become the object of Lelouch's fantasies if that was what it took to make him happy.

That's all she wanted: she wanted Lelouch to be happy. Nemu remembered how broken up Lelouch had been after Homura Yuna had died and she remembered how nothing she seemed to do could fully cheer him up. He had told her that just having her nearby was enough, but Nemu was uncertain if that was true.

However, now she knew it was true. She made him happy. He liked her. He cared about her. He wanted to be with her.

Nemu wrapped her arms around Lelouch and smiled. "Daisuke mo, Lelouch-sama." Nemu was also very fond of Lelouch in her own right. Lelouch liked her. Her own happiness, happiness she never thought she could achieve, was being found. Nemu wanted Lelouch to be happy and she would do anything to make him happy, but for her to be happy she just wanted to be at Lelouch's side, by Lelouch's side. Of course, now it had become that as long as she was happy and as long as she was with Lelouch, he was happy. And that made Nemu very happy.

Nemu and Lelouch exchanged a goodbye kiss and then Nemu went back to her division. Lelouch watched her walk away and then lay back down in his bed. His hormonal crisis had been dealt with.

* * *

><p><strong>5 years later<strong>

Hitsugaya Toshiro was deemed the new child prodigy and graduated the Shino academy in just three short years. Lelouch, not having had a teaching position at the time did not have the opportunity to teach him. Still, unwilling to take any chances he dropped the hint to his captain to give Hitsugaya a 10th seat position. 10th seat was considered the cutoff point for Soul Reapers that did not know their Zanpakuto's names, with a few exceptions of course. Zaraki Kenpachi was one of those few exceptions. Hitsugaya had a very minimal understanding of his Shikai. It was usable, but still largely uncontrolled.

Aizen, using Momo as leverage, dropped the incentive to join his squad as a 9th seat in hopes that he could shape Hitsugaya as he had similarly shaped Talbumosuke. He was not aiming to take the short Soul Reaper under his wing, but instead attempting to become a benefactor for Hitsugaya, making his inevitable betrayal even more impactful than it already would be.

Aizen had no trust in anyone, even Talbumosuke, Gin and Tosen. He was prepared to deal with each of them should they become a threat. Gin's Achilles heel, as Aizen recalled, was Rangiku. Tosen, though loyal, was a wild card. Should he choose to turn against Aizen, Kyoka Suigetsu was not an option, but Aizen had other systems in place to deal with Tosen. As for Talbumosuke, he was merely a backup on the off chance Aizen actually failed. He was a blind devotee. He was not captain level so a betrayal would be a foolish move on his part.

However, Talbumosuke's devotion to Aizen's cause was not like Momo's devotion. Aizen had Momo under the sleeve of his haori. Where he stood, she was right under his arm. He learned from his mistakes with Hisana. When he tried to control her she fought back. Aizen let Momo have the space she desired, and just dropped hints and suggestions, making Momo self-conscious of her decisions. Doing so had Momo in the palm of his hand.

Or rather this was what Aizen believed. In reality, thanks to Lelouch's guidance, Momo was just outside Aizen's grasp. Her closeness towards Aizen was beneficial for Lelouch. Most of what he told Momo instantly made its way back to the Phantoms, relevant or not. Aizen, of course, never really told Momo anything of dire secrecy. She was to believe in his good nature. However, knowing Aizen's position was always a plus for Lelouch.

Momo still had yet to actually witness Aizen's dark side. The only thing besides Lelouch's word that she had to go on was that tape recording. However, Momo's naiveté had dropped tremendously since her initial induction into the Shino Academy and later the Gotei 13. Lelouch had shown her many things for what they are. Her experience as Fantomu Baioretto opened Momo's eyes to many truths and let her see the world through newly cleansed lenses. In fact many of the phantoms were now seeing that Lelouch had been right all along about the corruption in the Soul Society. Everyone knew it existed. No one knew it was as bad as they were discovering.

Momo most of all was the one experiencing the most growth from the situation. She became a sponge and soaked up all the information and teachings Lelouch could offer her. She became like another him. On the surface Momo was a polite, up-beat and friendly individual, much friendlier that Lelouch's surface self. Momo was almost always a joy. Lelouch could still be a prick even on the surface with some of the dark humor he was so fond of. In the dark however, one could see that Momo was much more devious than she let on. While Lelouch was far more cynical and underhanded, Momo still employed some rather dark tactics.

At Lelouch's behest, Momo had dyed her hair platinum blonde, like Shisato, put on a leather outfit and done a strip show at a bar in South Rukongai objective was for Momo to get in contact with a person of interest, which Lelouch would later corner and Geass for information…and potentially kill.

True, Lelouch could've used Rangiku or Shisato and the job would've gone just as smoothly, but ironically Momo volunteered for the job and showed a darkness and self-independency the likes of which that even Lelouch was shocked Momo could possess. Hitsugaya Toshiro wouldn't have though, Momo acted in a similar fashion on her monthly days.

Lelouch watched from the shadows during this excursion and watched when Momo managed to smooth talk her way into getting the necessary information before grabbing a nearby carving knife and stabbing the guy in the back of the head. Momo nearly used an evil laugh of her own, but Lelouch witnessed the satanic smile on her face that she unconsciously tried to hide with her hand.

Lelouch had confronted Momo about this. He had meant for Momo to become independent, but he had not counted on Momo turning into less cynical, female version of him. It wasn't a complaint to tell her to stop, but he was just concerned. Originally Momo had been sick to her stomach whenever such tactics were even suggested. Her uniform helmet had been tearstained when she helped to kill all the guards and combat able workers of the Atrumier family.

* * *

><p><strong>2 years ago<strong>

With the phantoms dismissed, Lelouch approached Momo to talk about her tactics earlier that evening. "Momo, about the mission."

"Oh, should I have just knocked our target unconscious?" Momo asked innocently.

"No," Lelouch shook his head with a smile, "It's just…I'm concerned, when we first started this operation you were the most innocent one on the team, but you've lately started to embrace a darkness I didn't even think existed inside you. There's nothing wrong with that, but…"

Momo smiled. "It's all thanks to you sensei. I've learned a lot because of you. The world is full of corruption and we have to put a stop to it. Isn't that right?"

"Yes that's right, but I just wanted to know why you changed." Lelouch told her.

Momo's face became expressionless. "At first I wasn't sure. I was…very loath of such cruelty, but I know now that not everyone will play by the rules. I've learned that we have to fight on their level. We must use every tactic we can to win."

"Win? Rules? You say that like this is some form of game." Lelouch stated.

"Of course it's a game. Life is a game, but you just don't get unlimited continues and enemies don't respawn." Lelouch was becoming both amazed and pleased with Momo's change in personality.

He laughed. "Yes that's it exactly. Life is a game and there are rules, rewards and an end. There are those who would break the rules and in turn others must break the rules in order to stop the rule breakers. The more rules you break to accomplish such a feat the more dangerous the game becomes, but an expert of such a game can avoid being caught for the longest time, perhaps an eternity."

"Are you an expert sensei?" Momo asked enticingly.

"I was once so good at the game that I could've been considered the master of it." He grew solemn. "However, sometimes things happen and you have to give up on winning."

"But you won't lose this time right. We'll win right?" Momo get pent up.

Lelouch pat her head. "Of course we will."

_**Hinamori Momo, apprentice to Lamperouge Lelouch. **_Eien Tamashi joked.

_Oh very funny._

* * *

><p><strong>Present day<strong>

In response to embracing her bad girl side, while she still maintained her friendly surface personality, Momo let her hair hang around her shoulders. Repeating washing of her hair had gotten rid of the blonde dye from that one mission and thanks to her loss of naiveté her combat tenacity and reflexes had increased.

This was not lost on Aizen and it only made the man concerned. Momo's excursion two years ago had been during some time off and Aizen couldn't help, but feel as if an outside force, beyond him, was making subtle changes to Momo. Still, despite the changes, he was still mostly unconcerned. Momo was his loyal and willing subordinate. Momo had yet to see anything truly dark regarding Aizen. She wanted to believe her sensei, but she had to see Aizen's darkness with her own eyes. Lelouch had told her Aizen was just like them, but Momo wanted to see it. It made her very confused at times. Still, she stuck to Lelouch. She had gone too far down the path of darkness. There was no turning back to the light.

Hitsugaya Toshiro, very knowing of Momo's slight changes, but otherwise largely oblivious to her newly born darkness, was dead set on locating the source of Momo's change. He liked that she was becoming self-sufficient and independent, but it put him on edge. He was afraid that Momo would wind up biting off more than she could chew. He knew only two men that Momo regarded with such high esteem: Captain Aizen Sosuke and Vice-Captain Lamperouge Lelouch. Based on what he knew about both individuals, he figured that the latter had to be the source of Momo's slight changes.

Lelouch was pleased with Hitsugaya's choice, not yet aware of the young man's ulterior motives. True, he did know Hitsugaya and Momo knew each other. However, he was largely unaware of the protective instinct Hitsugaya showed for Momo.

Hitsugaya had been with the 10th Division for two years now and had risen to 9th seat since then. Like Momo, Lelouch, and the rest of the phantoms, Hitsugaya was part of the game club community. Lelouch had orchestrated a chess tournament that day to which the winner would play him in an exhibition round. Lelouch had played Aizen in chess many times over the years. Many games ended in stalemate, but the win-loss record had Lelouch over Aizen by four games. There were several games Lelouch had lost, some he had even forfeited when he saw the direction the game was heading in. Of course, the ability to foresee his own defeat just made Aizen edgy in and of itself.

Still Aizen was absent from the club today so Lelouch was eager to see who he would wind up facing. The quarter-finals consisted of: Kuchiki Byakuya VS Kurosaki Isshin, Kuchiki Hisana VS Shiba Kaien, Hitsugaya Toshiro VS Kurotsuchi Nemu, and Ichimaru Gin VS Lusca Stefan.

Lelouch watched over each game and the people playing them.

"Why the hell do you orchestrate these tournaments, for your simple amusement?" Kukaku asked. The woman was not a big chess player. She had lost in the first round and in all of Lelouch's other tournaments made as far as round 3 only once. Chess was Lelouch's favorite game, he made that quite obvious. Other tournaments had been orchestrated as well like Shogi, Go, Chinese Checkers, and Risk, but Lelouch favored chess above all others. He was still a master at the other games, just not nearly undefeatable, especially when it came to Risk. There were several times Lelouch would curse his rotten luck as he would throw pairs or triplets of ones.

"It's a game club Kukaku. It's supposed to be fun." Lelouch chuckled. The important part of this tournament was that this was the first tournament that Hitsugaya was partaking in. There had been other chess tournaments since Hitsugaya's membership in game club, but he had either wasn't there those days or declined to compete and merely watched. Lelouch gauged the tactical ability and several personality traits of the players simply by how they played a game of chess. It didn't matter if they won or loss, it was the strategies they used that mattered to Lelouch most of all as well as their reactions when their strategies backfired.

For example, from watching Byakuya play Lelouch was able to see the man's cold demeanor reflected in the game. Nothing ever bothered him. A backfired plan resulted in nothing more than a mere blink of acknowledgement. However, Lelouch had observed how Byakuya's had would freeze for half a moment whenever he made a move involving his queen. Very rarely did Byakuya pull a Queen's Sacrifice. Lelouch could count on his fingers how many times that had happened and on one hand how many times the queen was not rescued. It was as if the chess board was an extension of Byakuya's own allies.

_In that case his queen is obviously Hisana._ _It doesn't matter if he loses so long as he doesn't lose her. _Lelouch had thought to himself.

The quarter-finals soon ended with Byakuya, Kaien, Gin and Hitsugaya advancing. Lelouch was impressed by Hitsugaya's skill to beat Nemu. She was learned the game at the same rate Lelouch did so many years ago. Her ability was far inferior and she had long since capped her capacity, but she was very good at the game.

Lelouch knew that Gin and Byakuya were two of the toughest chess players he knew. In fact they were on the list of his top ten favorite opponents along with, in no particular order, Aizen, Yamamoto, Shunsui, Urahara, Nemu, Unohana and Lelouch felt that Hitsugaya might soon knock Stefan off the list depending on how things went in the future. All the people he loved to play against were a challenge. Playing them was a thrill for Lelouch, the kind of thrill he never got casually crushing Britannian nobles.

Not to anyone's surprise, Byakuya beat Kaien. Byakuya hadn't even been forced to make a queen's sacrifice and caught Kaien using a piece had captured when Kaien checked Byakuya. It shocked everyone though when Hitsugaya won. Many people wound up paying sums of money to Kukaku.

"If there's one thing I love it's a dark horse." Kukaku snickered.

Lelouch rolled his eyes and shook his head with a smile on his face. _She may not be that great at the game herself, but she sure knows a profit when she sees one. _

The finals brought the game to Byakuya and Hitsugaya. The child prodigy would be playing against the genius noble. About halfway through the game, Aizen entered the building and sat down to observe.

"So what do you think the odds are?" Kukaku nudged Lelouch.

"Not entirely sure actually." Lelouch said slowly. He was still trying to figure out Hitsugaya's ability. The odds definitely seemed to be in Hitsugaya's favor, but Lelouch was trying to identify how Hitsugaya became so adept at the game. _Let's see what I can piece together. Hitsugaya Toshiro always declined to the other tournaments, but he watched several games intently and in casual games he never challenged any of my ten favorite opponents. Hmm. _Lelouch finally got an idea. _I see now. He observes experts, gathers his own skill by playing non-experts and largely has made it seem like he's not a very strong player. Thereby he creates an unconscious desire for more sympathetic opponents to go easy on him. He gauges the difficulty curve as the tournament wears on and from there he is set to be ready for the big leagues when it counts. _Lelouch chuckled to himself. _It seems someone has a deep desire to notice his skill. This, I'm sure, has everything to do with Hinamori Momo._

Lelouch continued to watch the game, which was almost over by the time he snapped out of his thoughts. Hitsugaya ended the game with more than half the pieces still on the board, shocking the entire room. Byakuya and Hitsugaya exchanged words of good sportsmanship and then Lelouch sat down to face Hitsugaya.

"You know if you wanted my attention you could've just come by my office." Lelouch joked.

"I thought you'd find it more impressive if I won my way through your favorite game Lamperouge-fukutaicho." Hitsugaya replied.

"Do you really think you can beat me? You haven't been playing all that long." Lelouch replied.

"Maybe so, but let's not forget who the prodigy is here." Hitsugaya retorted.

"Well all right then," Lelouch smirked, "Let's play chess." The game began and Lelouch immediately began analyzing the game every second and turn. Hitsugaya could barely stay in line with Lelouch's computer equivalent brain. It wasn't long before Lelouch had ultimately taken complete control of the board and subsequently won the match. Still, Hitsugaya had made it interesting.

After the tournament the club continued casually for another half an hour and then Kukaku kicked everyone out. Upon returning to the division, Hitsugaya requested if he could speak with Lelouch privately. Lelouch agreed.

"So, what's this all about?" Lelouch asked Hitsugaya. "Good game by the way."

Hitsugaya looked at Lelouch sternly. "Fukutaicho, I've known Momo for a long time, but she's…changed a lot recently."

"Yeah her change in hairstyle going on two years now is rather interesting." Lelouch said, pretending to know nothing.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Hitsugaya responded. Lelouch folded his arms and let the Soul Reaper speak. "Momo looks up to you, a lot. I don't know if you realize just how much. I know what people say about you, that you have a darker side to yourself, despite your friendly demeanor. I want to know if any of that has rubbed off on Momo."

"I don't think it has, she's still her normal, cheerful self as always." Lelouch smiled.

Hitsugaya wasn't buying it. "Fukutaicho…what do you know about the Fantomu no Jasutisu?"

_Taking a new approach? Clever, but not clever enough. _Lelouch thought. "Should I know more than what others know?"

"I'm probably the only one who would think so. Momo…the Momo I know would never see someone like Zero as an idol or a hero. Everyone knows what the phantoms did to the Atrumiers. Something like that would never sit well with her…not unless someone else made her think or believe otherwise."

"And you think that someone is me? What a wild imagination you have." Lelouch joked.

"There are only two people that Momo reveres so highly above all else: Aizen-taicho and you. Aizen's openly opposed to Zero. It's only process of elimination to know who the spotlight shines down on after that." Hitsugaya's tone still reflected the proper respect for his Vice-Captain, but his feelings towards Momo were what made that respect the only thing keeping him from becoming hostile.

"It's true. I do find Zero's actions admirable. The Fantomu no Jasutisu is doing what the Gotei should be doing, but can't." Lelouch responded. "Where do you stand?"

"I too agree with Zero's actions, but that's not subject at hand no is it?" Hitsugaya stated. "Momo is Aizen-taicho's Vice-captain, but her views on Zero are different. For someone as devoted to Aizen as she is that is a contradiction I just scratch off as a longtime friend of hers. I will ask again, have you done anything to Momo?"

"What do you want me to say? Do you expect me to confess to some form of wrongdoing and manipulation? I am not guilty of anything more than being a teacher and a friend. If that drove Hinamori Momo to decide to take up a few of my traits and views, how is that my fault?" Lelouch asked.

Hitsugaya merely stared. "I see." He left the room.

As he watched him go, Lelouch figured he knew what was about to happen. He opened up his computer terminal and sent e-mails to select members of the phantoms using the message 'committee meeting in 20 minutes'. This translated to: 'go to the hideout and wait for me there.'

Lelouch had enlisted the aid of phantoms Blue, Red, White, Pink, Black and, most importantly, Violet. Everyone arrived and assembled. Everyone knew that Lelouch didn't always ask all the phantoms to come to assembly. Lelouch only took

"So, what's the situation this time Lelouch?" Shisato, the last one to arrive, asked as she walked towards the area where everyone was.

"There's an individual with a person of interest he wants us to investigate." Lelouch answered.

There was more to his statement, but Renji took advantage of his pause. "So it's just another routine investigation mission?"

"Not exactly." Lelouch increased volume slightly. "The person of interest they are looking to investigate is me."

"Huh?" Isshin scratched the side of his head.

Lelouch sighed. "Our client to be is looking to use Zero to investigate Lamperouge Lelouch."

"Wait, so we haven't been contracted yet?" Rangiku asked. "Then why the meeting?"

"Because I know our client and so do most of you here. He is, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"Shiro-chan?" Momo gasped.

"Wait, what does Toshiro have against you? More importantly, why the secrecy? I can clear you out. I'm the captain of the both of you." Isshin stated.

"Because Hitsugaya Toshiro is approving of Zero, so we can make him one of us." Lelouch responded.

"So it's our job to help you pull that off then." Rukia stated.

"Exactly." Lelouch smirked.

"So what's the plan then?" Rangiku asked.

"Well to start, if I'm going to get Hitsugaya Toshiro on our side I need to design a new wristband, which will take me a week or two. Taicho, to keep Hitsugaya Toshiro from growing more suspicious of me I want you to send him to the world of the living, specifically Karakura Town. He's still considered a greenhorn so he'll need some experience there. I will go and escort him back to the Soul Society and also pay a quick visit to Urahara Kisuke so that I can get the wristband finalized. When I bring him back phantoms blue, red, and white will surround us in an attempt to apprehend me."

"Wait, you're going to deliberately make yourself out to be a target of the phantoms?" Momo asked.

"It's a risky move, but it'll pay off in the end. Let me finish." Lelouch requested. Momo went silent.

"Now, I'll fight back with my Shikai. Since you and Renji both have the upper hand in Hakuda it'll be easy for you to have me cornered. Everyone knows I'm no good in a straight up fight. Rukia, your job will be tactical direction. If you don't think you can handle it alone, get your sister to help. Once I'm apprehended you'll bring me here where I'll stay for a few hours while you all 'interrogate' me. Come nightfall I will appear before Hitsugaya Toshiro as Zero and escort him to our hideout where I will reveal what we have done with me." Lelouch stated.

"Lelouch he'll go ballistic. He might just attack you." Rangiku stated.

"Very true, if it were just I who revealed my identity then things would be a problem, but we hold the key to bringing Hitsugaya Toshiro to the phantoms." He pointed at Momo. "Fantomu Baioretto."

Momo gasped.

"I remember what you said about how Hitsugaya Toshiro found your phantom to be his favorite. I told you not to worry about it. Well here's our opportunity to fix that problem." Lelouch stated.

"It's a risk Lelouch." Shisato folded her arms. "There's no guarantee that Hitsugaya will remain quiet after we apprehend you if this goes down in a remote location. If we do it in a crowd word will spread quickly. The phantoms are going to be painted in a bad light by the Gotei for this."

"Then let us be painted in a bad light." Lelouch responded. "The phantoms have never been about publicity. We have support from the civilians and the Gotei tolerates our presence while trying to catch us and bring us in to shackle us. We are about justice. We always have been about justice."

"Sensei is right." Momo said. "The phantoms can take some censure and disapproval. Our mission is what is important."

"But what about you yourself?" Isshin asks. "Being captured by the phantoms and all."

"The Gotei 13 won't take the word of criminals seriously. If anything it will be the phantoms seen in the wrong light. I'm counting on you and Rangiku to keep me in the clear from inquiring minds." Lelouch stated.

"You can count on us, Lelouch." Rangiku saluted.

"Then it's settled. Fantomu no Jasutisu, move out!" Lelouch declared. Everyone, save Lelouch, took off.

"So, what, we're not good enough to be incorporated into your master plan?" Yoruichi asked, coming up from behind Lelouch. She and Soifon were using the underground base as a safe house.

"True, both of you are Hakuda experts, but if a vice-captain is easily overpowered by the phantoms, it will make the Gotei think that all the phantoms have that capacity. Rogue swordsman helping out the citizens of Rukongai and exposing corruption through the Soul Society is tolerable. Rogue swordsman helping out the citizens of Rukongai and exposing corruption through the Soul Society with captain class abilities is grounds for a motion wave against said warriors. If I sent you two out there the Gotei would double their efforts and we'd be in trouble for sure. Escaping Lusca-taicho and Otamachi-fukutaicho every now and then is dangerous and risky, but I don't think even you want to have Unohana-taicho coming at us full throttle." Lelouch explained. Yoruichi shuddered at the notion of invoking Unohana's wrath.

"Right, I'll be going then." Lelouch headed for the 12th Division to create a new wristband. It wouldn't be an issue; his significant other ran the front gate and there were plenty of guest labs. Lelouch walked right up to the front desk of the main building of the Department of Research and Development where Nemu was sitting, doing work on her computer.

She perked up the moment she noticed Lelouch's presence. "Ah, Lelouch-sama."

Lelouch smiled and went up alongside Nemu and kissed her on the cheek. "How are you, Nemu?" he asked her.

Nemu stood up and snuggled into Lelouch's embrace. "I'm fine…I am…happy to see you." She smiled, eyes closed, content that Lelouch was near.

Lelouch smiled and stroked Nemu's back. "I'm happy to see you too." He told her. "I need a spare lab room."

Nemu leaned up and gestured towards the spare labs. "Follow me. I will escort you to an unused laboratory."

"Thank you, and Nemu," Lelouch stated.

"Yes?" Nemu asked only for Lelouch to kiss her and walk past her.

"Nothing." Lelouch said with a sly smile.

_**Do you really think this is wise? **_Eien Tamashi asked.

_Nemu stays at work. She's an honorary phantom. I don't have to worry about her like I would anyone else. _Lelouch stated.

_**Pardon me, but isn't this exactly the kind of situation that ended up with Nunnally being kidnapped? **_Eien Tamashi pointed out.

_What happened with Nunnally was the result of my team not watching what there were doing as well as poor communication in the form of Ohgi not telling me he was hiding an amnesic Viletta Nu. Besides, Nemu is strong and able bodied she can take care of herself. _Lelouch stated.

_**I'm just saying that given past experiences something bad is bound to happen. **_Eien Tamashi chimed.

_It'll take more than a few turns of bad luck to stop me this time. Come what may I won't lose. _Lelouch tightened his gaze.

Eien Tamashi rolled her eyes and sighed, realizing that she wasn't going to get through to Lelouch so she should probably save her breath. _**Whatever you say Lelouch, whatever you say.**_

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Lelouch and Nemu are now a couple, but as many fans are already speculating and Eien Tamashi just lampshaded things obviously cannot end well. Of course that's only to be expected. The more Lelouch acts the more Aizen grows suspicious and it will be only a matter of time before one makes another move on the other. The question is who will make the next one? Can Lelouch convince Hitsugaya to come over to the not bright side? How will having a rather internally renegade Momo affect events to come? How far are we from Ichigo? The answer to that last question is 25 years. For the answers to all others you will have to wait for the next chapter of Soul Chess)**

**NOTE: Anyone who cares about what would've happened if Lelouch had gone through some of the other pathing choices with Susanna, Rangiku or Isane, let me know and I will send you a mess of my first draft of the requested path.**


	34. Lelouch Story Mode: End

**(A/N: Ok folks, big news. Friday I go back to Pennsylvania and classes start on August 29****th****. This means I will not have unlimited time to update Soul Chess, but I will try to get in updates as often as I can. Thank you and have a nice day).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Lelouch's plan began with everything going very smoothly. Hitsugaya was sent to the world of the living at Isshin's request and Lelouch formed the wristband he needed for the white haired prodigy. Hitsugaya's time in Karakura Town was just about up and Lelouch was waiting in the Urahara Shop for the shopkeeper to finish finalizing the one wristband. While Lelouch waited he looked at a newspaper. From the date he knew it was about 25 years before he was ever born. More importantly he figured C.C had to be hanging around with his mother right about now so the Soul Society probably wouldn't be bothering her for a while.

With his mind thinking about the green haired witch, he wondered if there would come a time, after his death, if they would cross paths. The things he would ask her, like if she remembered their first meeting, and knew about it the entire time they were accomplices.

Lelouch's thoughts were interrupted by Urahara coming into the living room. "Your service is complete." He said handing the platinum colored wristband to Lelouch, which the century old Soul Reaper pocketed. Lelouch paid Urahara the service fee.

"Thanks again for this Urahara-san." Lelouch said.

"Hey, no problem," Urahara tipped his hat, "Right now you've got the best chance at stopping Aizen so I'm willing to help out any way I can. By the way, are you sure about this plan of yours?"

"On the off chance that the Central Forty Six or the Head Captain actually does decide to pull an investigation on me and take Zero at face value, I already took the liberty of giving the incriminating materials to Kukaku and replacing them with harmless replicas." Lelouch responded.

"And by doing so you make the phantoms look like they didn't know what they were doing." Urahara stated.

"On the contrary, the phantoms either take contracts on certain individuals or we respond based on the information we hear. We aren't perfectionists. We aren't saints and saviors either. We are sinners that eliminate the truly sinful. Already the Gotei has seen the good deeds Zero has done and taken matters into their own hands on several occasions. The ulterior motive of course is to keep the phantoms and Zero from getting there first, but of course the civilians don't see it that way. They are grateful to anyone who is charitable and generous. Given another twenty seven years the Gotei may not even need our presence anymore. The Soul Reapers will soon take their own incentive to do the right thing instead of filling their wallets or acting in self-interest. If I can ever obtain captaincy the process will be sped up even quicker. It's only a matter of time." Lelouch stated. "The only reason we are truly needed now is to show the Gotei the biggest sinner of all."

"Aizen Sosuke." Urahara responded. Lelouch nodded. "Well, good luck to you Lelouch." Lelouch nodded again and headed out the door to go and fetch Hitsugaya. He found the 9th seat practicing at a construction site for a new neighborhood.

"Hey, ready to go?" he asked Hitsugaya. The white haired Soul Reaper gave a glance over to Lelouch. "I was sent to pick you up."

"I don't need to be babysat. I'm not a little kid you know." Hitsugaya returned.

Lelouch was very unappreciative of Hitsugaya's blatant disrespect, but understood where it was coming from. "It's nothing of the sort. Even I had an escort on my first mission. In fact on my first mission my escorts actually came with me so count yourself lucky."

"Whatever, let's go then." Hitsugaya said. Lelouch unsheathed his Zanpakuto and created a Senkaimon for both Hitsugaya and him to go back to the Soul Society.

Lelouch and Hitsugaya exited out of the Senkaimon just outside the Seireitei's eastern gate. "Wait, why are we all the way out in Rukongai?" Lelouch acted.

In an instant, Shisato, Rukia, and Renji appeared before Lelouch and Hitsugaya in their phantom uniforms, as phantoms Blue, White and Red respectively, as planned. "Halt, evildoer!" Rukia shouted. "Lamperouge Lelouch we are taking you in!"

"Oh really, what have I done that's so horrible?" Lelouch asked.

"Manipulation of subordinates in a conspiracy to overthrow the order of the Soul Society!" Rukia proclaimed. "By order of our master Zero, we purveyors of justice cannot allow you to do as you please."

"I knew it! You were manipulating Momo all this time!" Hitsugaya grabbed his Zanpakuto.

"If you want to apprehend me, don't think I'm going to come quietly." Lelouch reached for his Zanpakuto. "Rally and Motivate, Eien—"

Before he could release his Zanpakuto, Shisato was at Lelouch's back and drove him into the ground, sword at throat. "You're reflexes are too slow. We are taking you in."

Lelouch looked over to Hitsugaya with a menacing glare. "This serves you right. If I had the choice, for harming Momo, I would've killed you myself, had I the choice."

Rukia stood between the fallen Lelouch and Hitsugaya. "You should go back to your business Soul Reaper, we have no quarrel with you, unless of course you'd like to try and bring us in for questioning." Rukia brandished her blade at Hitsugaya.

"No," Hitsugaya responded.

"The captain will certainly hear about this. You are a traitor to the Gotei." Lelouch scowled.

"I thought you were approving of the phantoms, or did you think that your dark dealings would escape their notice?"

"Take him to the hideout." Rukia instructed and then looked back at Hitsugaya. "Our master will come find you later tonight. Be ready with your window open."

Hitsugaya gave a silent nod and then returned to the Seireitei. He began filling out his report when Rangiku came bursting into the room. Lelouch had instructed her to provide a distraction. "Oh, Hitsugaya-kun, you're back. Let's go get something to eat in celebration of your first successful mission."

_That's weird. Why isn't she concerned about Lelouch? _Hitsugaya wondered. _Well, a little sake should fix that…no best leave that to Zero. _"Maybe later."

"Aw, c'mon. It'll be fun." Rangiku insisted.

"For you maybe." Hitsugaya responded.

"Don't make me give you a direct order." Rangiku chimed. Hitsugaya growled and grudgingly followed the blonde to the mess hall for some lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>That Evening<strong>

As Hitsugaya's crummy luck would have it, Rangiku made him spend the entire day with her doing errands and the like. It was times like these that Hitsugaya found being a 9th seat repulsive. When he got back to his room he saw the unfinished report on his desk.

"_Our master will come find you later tonight. Be ready with your window open." _

Remembering Fantomu Howaito's words, Hitsugaya opened his window and sat down to continue work on his report. Of course, from all of the things Rangiku had him doing all day he felt a little tired and wound up collapsing and falling asleep at his desk.

When Hitsugaya woke up the moon was shining into his room and there was a light breeze blowing into it from the open window. As Hitsugaya's eyes slowly opened he noticed that someone was in his room. He bolted right awake and gasped as to who he saw.

"Zero." He whispered.

"HItsugaya, Toshiro, correct?" Zero asked him.

"What are you doing here? You can't be in here, people will see you!" Hitsugaya shouted.

"Relax, the only Soul Reapers up this late at night are you lieutenant and your 3rd seat. You know where the former is and the latter isn't always here. Now then, as for the reason I am here. We have finished interrogating your vice-captain, if you wish to learn his reasons, follow me." Zero stated.

Hitsugaya was intrigued to hear what Lelouch had been up to. Rangiku had made it so he hadn't been able to blab all across the Seireitei about what happened. He and Lelouch had been at a clearing with very few people around. The Head Captain might not believe the reported sightings of a few potentially traumatized Rukongai civilians. If he could get a confessional out of Lelouch and bring him to the Central Forty Six, he'd be golden. "Very well, lead the way."

* * *

><p><strong>Phantom Hideout<strong>

Lelouch had the lights turned way down inside the hideout for dramatic effect. As Zero, he led Hitsugaya to the central area of the underground hideout. "There, this is perfect."

"All right, where's Lelouch? I don't see anyone besides the two of us." Hitsugaya responded.

Zero turned around and put his hands on his helmet. "You know for a child prodigy, you're not that bright if you can't see through a plan of such moderate complexity as this one." Removing his helmet and pulling down his faceguard, Lelouch revealed himself to the 9th seat.

"Lelouch! But…how? No…no this is some kind of trick!" Hitsugaya shook his head furiously.

"This is no trick. I am Zero. I always have been, I always will be." Lelouch stated.

As Rangiku predicted earlier, Hitsugaya did in fact attack Lelouch with his Zanpakuto. He was in denial that Zero and Lelouch could be the same person. Lelouch, taking such a prediction into consideration, used this as Momo's cue for her to jump in, dressed as Fantomu Baioretto.

"Put the blade away Hitsugaya Toshiro." Momo said, forcing herself to refer to Hitsugaya by his full name rather than Shiro-chan or Hitsugaya-kun.

"Baio…retto?" Hitsugaya was surprised to see his effeminate idol, blocking his attack for Zero aka Lelouch. "Did you know about this? Do you know the identity of the man you follow?" Hitsugaya shouted.

"Of course we know, we all know. This was Zero's plan from the start." Momo told Hitsugaya.

"Baioretto, I've always looked up to you. If you know, tell me, where is Momo?" Hitsugaya asked.

Momo put away her sword and put her hands on her helmet and removed it. "I'm right here, Shiro-chan."

"Mo…mo?" Hitsugaya didn't know how to respond to this. Of all people, Momo was in the Fantomu no Jasutisu, and not just any of the phantoms, the phantom he revered the most.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro," Lelouch spoke to him, "I brought you here with the idea of offering you a spot in the Fantomu no Jasutisu. Now that you know the truth, is there any reason we cannot work together?" Lelouch extended his arm out to Hitsugaya.

"But then…Momo…all those people…everything that Fantomu Baioretto did…"

"Was me, Shiro-chan. I know what you're thinking, but…somewhere along the line I stopped caring. She clenched her fist. "I believe in sensei. I'm a stronger person thanks to him."

"I see…so that's how it is. Just who else do I know is on this?" Hitsugaya asked.

Momo was about to speak, but Lelouch stopped her and stepped forward. "If you want to know our comrades you must join us in our cause. You've always been approving of my methods, as Zero, now that you know that Momo is not only safe, but that I am not your enemy shall we work together? Is there a reason for your grudge against me?"

"No." Hitsugaya responded. "Not anymore. You have made your point Lelouch. It seems I still have much to learn."

"Yes you do and I will be the one to teach you. So, do I see this as a formal acceptance to join?"

"Affirmative." Hitsugaya responded. Lelouch acknowledged Hitsugaya's statement. "From this moment forward you are a phantom of justice. Why don't you give this a test run?"

Hitsugaya nodded and Lelouch explained how the wristband worked. He prepared himself to enter into his costume. "Watashi wa, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Fantomu Purachina!" **(Platinum)**

The lights came on in response to Hitsugaya's declaration. The sleek, shiny uniform accented Hitsugaya rather well. "Not bad, Urahara Kisuke certainly hasn't lost his touch."

"Urahara…Kisuke?" Hitsugaya was confused.

"Ah, right, I suppose you wouldn't know. Allow me to explain the truth that has been hidden away from all Soul Reapers for so many years…

* * *

><p><strong>5 years later<strong>

Hitsugaya accepted Lelouch's explanation at face value. Like many others, Hitsugaya wasn't exactly sure that Aizen was truly capable of such misdeeds as what happened with Urahara Kisuke, but Hitsugaya was willing to trust Lelouch's word, if Momo could, until evidence from the opposition suggested otherwise. For five years, a new phantom showed his face across the Rukongai. In those five years, Lelouch was able to lock the complete approval of all the Rukongai districts from thirty four to eighty.

Today, Lelouch's ultimate plan was to be put in action. Today, he would expose Aizen for the slime bag he was. He had it all set up and figured out. He and the troop were stationed outside the Seireitei, ready to leap into a tunnel Lelouch had dug deep through the underground of the Seireitei over the last fifteen years. The phantoms would emerge from the tunnel and make their declaration for Aizen Sosuke to be brought before them, to which Lelouch would corner the man, recording device at the ready to be echoed to the four corners of the Seireitei.

Yes, everything was going according to plan, but Lelouch's plan was not as firm as some of his others and this was the gateway to which Aizen would make his whole plan crumble like a house of cards.

**BOOOOOM! **

The explosion was heard throughout the entire Seireitei and felt by Lelouch and his companions as they travelled deep underground. With special dynamite and fuses the Maggot's nest exploded, allowing its inhabitants to escape into the Seireitei. Squad two's detention unit was mobilized to detain these individuals immediately and the Head Captain called an emergency captain's meeting. To the surprise of many, Tosen and Isshin were running later than Shunsui.

"Where are captains Tosen and Kurosaki?" Yamamoto thundered, annoyed.

"I will take it upon myself to inform them about the situation, should they miss the meeting. We do not have time to waste, Head Captain." Aizen stated.

"Sosuke's got a point Yama-jii, we should probably do something whilst we can." Shunsui added.

"Very well, does anyone know what exactly happened?" Yamamoto asked.

"It was Zero, sir." Aizen stated. "I passed by the maggot's nest on the way here. There were remnants of special explosives and fuses that are very hard to come by. In fact such items can only be purchased in a specific market located in the alley ways of North Rukongai 37."

"But what reason would Zero have to destroy the maggot's nest?" Ukitake asked.

"I believe he is looking for followers of those that have been wronged by the Soul Society and where can he find such individuals other than in a unit where such individuals are hidden away." Aizen stated.

"Regardless of his reasoning, while I have been tolerant of Zero's actions up until now, I simply cannot condone the destruction of Seireitei property and the release of dangerous criminals. This is a terroristic assault and will be treated as such. I am ordering that all senior officers, captains and vice-captains included, be deployed to dispose of the Fantomu no Jasutisu!"

The alarms went off and from deep underground Lelouch could hear the stomping of feet and the chaos going on up above. _This can't be good. _He thought to himself.

"Zero to G-1, what the hell is going on up there?" Lelouch demanded.

Nemu responded over the radio. "Zero, it's Aizen, he's framed us with a terroristic attack, the Maggot's nest was just destroyed and the detention unit was deployed to roundup the released convicts. The phantoms have been asked to be shot down on sight."

Lelouch froze. "Company halt!" He declared.

"Hey, what's the holdup?" Shisato asked as Lelouch turned to address the phantoms.

"Everyone listen to me carefully. According to G-1, Aizen has made a move against us. The maggot's nest has been destroyed and the Head Captain has ordered our complete annihilation, but I will not let this stop us. We're going to go out there and show that we have been wronged. When we emerge from the tunnel I want everyone breaking off into singles or pairs and helping to round up the escaped convicts." Lelouch declared and then radioed Kaien and Nemu. "G-1, G-2, meet me towards the center of the Seireitei."

"Zero, are you sure about that?" Kaien asked.

"The Head Captain will want to take me head on. I need you two to engage me first. I have a plan to try and keep us from becoming wiped out." Lelouch declared.

"I hope you know what you're doing Zero. Let's go G-1!" Kaien shouted.

Lelouch looked back at his team. "Try and avoid conflict if you can help it. Do not engage the Gotei unless they cast the first stone. If you need to escape, use Bakudo Kido or just enough force to temporarily disable you enemy if you must strike first. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" Lelouch's group announced simultaneously.

"Very well then, Fantomu no Jasutisu, move out!" Lelouch declared.

The phantoms burst out of the ground like Soul Reaper undead and immediately each individual used Shunpo to start looking around for escaped convicts. They'd stick out like sore thumbs. Soul Reapers wore black. The maggots nest convicts all wore white.

As phantoms Green and White traveled together their trail was suddenly cut off by a voice shouting. "Hado 33, Sokatsui!" the following explosion tore through the roof Rukia and Hisana were just about to cross. The identical looking sisters found themselves face to face with the last person they'd ever want to face off against, Hisana more so: Captain Kuchiki Byakuya.

Rukia and Hisana were tempted to call Byakuya by the informal ways they referred to him, but each kept the other from doing so with a simple tug on the other's cape. "Kuchiki Byakuya, listen to me. The phantoms have been framed. We are not the enemy here."

"Do you think I will take the word of a criminal seriously?" Byakuya asked. "No matter your reasons or what you say, the soutaicho has ordered your annihilation. I will carry out that order." Byakuya drew out his Zanpakuto. "Scatter, Senbonzakura!"

"Run White!" Hisana shouted.

Rukia ran to dodge out of the way and narrowly escaped the attack. Hisana also narrowly also managed to avoid being injured. Both sisters managed to distance themselves from their opponent.

"Nee-san, I don't want to fight nii-sama." Rukia said, troubled.

"I don't like it either Rukia, but we don't have a choice." Hisana said and then wrapped her arms around Rukia and gave her a big hug. "Whatever happens, I just want you to know that I love you…baby sister."

"Nee-san."

Byakuya soon interrupted the touching moment with a Sokatsui blast ripping through the area. With Rukia still clutched to her body, Hisana used Shunpo to dodge. Both sisters faced off against Byakuya and prepared to return fire. _Forgive me, Byakuya-sama. _"Hado number 73!"

"Hado number 33!" Rukia shouted.

"Soren!" Hisana began.

"Sokatsui!" Both sisters fired their different leveled kido so that the blasts converged into each other and creating one big blast and slammed towards Byakuya.

The attack showed to have no effect, as Byakuya had a Bakudo 81 set up for blocking. "I do hope none of you underestimate the power of a captain." The battle entered its second round.

While this fight was going on, Rangiku was doing her own dash around the Seireitei only to nearly be skewered by an incoming strike. Rangiku saw the blade land in the roof and pierce the shingles right through. She looked over to where her assailant was.

"Fantomu Pinku, I must have quite de bit of luck ta be going up against the team proclaimed 'most elegant member of the phantoms'."

"Ichimaru, Gin." Rangiku stared at her childhood friend dressed proudly in his captain's haori.

"Yer going ta be cursing yer fate to have run inta me. I might not have anything personal against ya, but orders are orders. Sorry bout this, but you gotta go." Gin said and sent Shinso out again. Rangiku dodged to the side and drew out her blade and went after Gin up close. Old friend or not, she knew Gin didn't know who she was and so Rangiku would have to play into her character. She had no other choice.

Friends were one thing, but family was entirely another. Yes, Hisana and Rukia were related to Byakuya, but only through affinity. Bonds by consanguinity were even worse.

As Isane made her way through the Seireitei she was almost struck down by an incoming Shakkaho blast. It was Kiyone who had attacked her. Her captain was in bed sick and Kaien was off elsewhere so she and Sentaro made a bet that whoever could defeat the most phantoms was Ukitake's better 3rd seat. "Fantomu Gure, I, Kotetsu Kiyone, do hereby place you under arrest for destruction of Seireitei property, release of dangerous criminals and protocol violation in accordance with Soul Society procedure."

Isane was frozen unsure how to Kiyone. Something inside her just wanted to rip off her helmet and show herself to Kiyone, but she just couldn't do it. She was Fantomu Gure right now. Kotetsu Isane didn't exist at the moment. Besides, something inside Isane just wanted a spar with her sister.

"You won't take me without a fight!" Isane shouted.

As the fights continued to increase in amount: Fantomu Indigo VS Sasakibe Chojiro, Fantomu Birijian VS Kostsubaki Sentaro, Fantomu Reddo VS Iba Tetsuzaemon and Fantomu Kurisutaru VS Samakura Yosei, Fantomu Buru, aka Aloman Shisato, ran through the streets of her own division, since she knew the area well, looking for escaped convicts. However what she ran into instead, was just a fight. The eleventh division was battle crazy and since they heard that the phantoms were now legitimate targets many were scrambling around looking for an opponent. It was Madarame Ikkaku that found Shisato. His initial assault, Shikai already released, was stopped by a roundhouse kick to his gut.

Ikkaku recovered rather quickly and leapt to his feet where Shisato met him head on. Ikkaku wiped the blood from the side of his jaw where he had scraped himself from his landing. "Not bad," Ikkaku commented on Shisato's kick, "I've always wanted to go up against one of you phantoms. You guys are supposed to be some protectors of the people or something like that, but it seems the old geezer doesn't want to tolerate you guys any longer."

"Are you going to talk me to death or are we going to fight?" Shisato declared. "I was under the impression that this division was full of fighters not lecturers."

Ikkaku laughed, delighted by his opponent's attitude. "Sure," Ikkaku said, "Judging by your outfit I'd say you're Fantomu Buru."

"What does that matter to you, my name?" Shisato asked. She knew the answer, but she had to pretend she didn't.

"It's my philosophy that I always want to know my opponent's name just as I want them to know mine. I think it's only fair for warriors of honor to give their names to each other. Or is honor something that you phantoms don't have?" Ikkaku asked.

"We have as much honor as some of the captains in the Gotei!" Shisato declared. "What is your name Soul Reaper?"

"I am the 3rd seat of the Eleventh Division, Madarame Ikkaku!" Ikkaku launched another attack at Shisato.

While the bitter rivalry between the 3rd and 4th seat continued for the umpteenth time, another old rivalry was about to enter it's uncountable round.

As Keshiba Ryou ran through the streets of the Seireitei, he was stopped by Ikkanza Jirobo. The fearsome 'Kamaitachi' and the undyingly loyal orange caped crusader had clashed as officers of the Gotei numerous times in friendly matches for entertainment for the junior officers and unseated members and for practice for getting stronger. However, this time Jirobo had the advantage in that he was the only one that could release his Zanpakuto. If Keshiba released his, it would give him away.

Soon Keshiba had taken several clean hits, unable to stop Jirobo's fast moving Shikai.

"What's wrong little man?" Jirobo taunted. "Aren't you going to release your Zanpakuto, or are you unable to for some reason?"

_Damn, if I use Yaban Tsuyo-sa he'll know who I am, but if I don't I just might die. _**(Yaban Tsuyo-sa = Savage Strength) **

_**Would I ever let you die? **_Keshiba's Zanpakuto asked him.

Keshiba smirked, _No, I suppose not. _He gripped his blade tighter than before. "Let's go, big guy!" Keshiba leapt high into the air. "For the honor of Zero, I will not lose!" With power and speed beyond anything the likes of which Jirobo had seen, Keshiba Ryou came slamming down upon him. He seemed to deflect his blades with his reiatsu alone. Jirobo took a nasty gash along his right shoulder. Keshiba then took a kick to the stomach and was sent flying. Keshiba tapped his hand to the ground, backflipped and landed on his feet, panting

"You are a tenacious little cockroach!" Jirobo sneered. "I will take great pride in wiping you off the face of the Soul Society."

"I am not a cockroach." Keshiba glared. "I am Orange!" Keshiba flared his spiritual power. The resulting waves were distorted and changed by the reiatsu concealing cloak, throwing off his identity.

The flare of spiritual power trickled to Susanna's location as she ran through the Seireitei. She had already apprehended one maggot's nest individual with a combination of Bakudos 1, 4 and 30. She had yet to come across any Soul Reapers, but of course that was about to change when a Raikoho blast came screaming her way. Susanna blocked with Enkosen and got out of the way before the blast hit.

Shunsui's lieutenant, Ise Nanao, appeared to stop her. "Fantomu Iero, by order of the Head Captain you are hereby placed under arrest as a criminal of the Gotei. If you resist capture we have orders to eliminate you."

"We have done nothing wrong!" Susanna shouted. "The Fantomu no Jasutisu has been framed by one of your own."

"Silence criminal!" Nanao charged.

"Hado 32, Okasen!" Susanna fired off the blast of energy.

"Bakudo 39, Enkosen!" Nanao guarded herself, but Susanna got behind her and prepared to strike at Nanao's back to cripple her. Despite what Zero had said about not using excessive first, Susanna was fiercely loyal to him, emphasis on fierce. If she had to maim a fukutaicho to get the job done then that was what she would do.

Quick enough though, Nanao managed to stop Susanna's strike with the wakizashi she kept concealed in her blade.

"For someone who proclaims innocence that was certainly a serious strike." Nanao stated.

"The Gotei ordered our annihilation. It's a survival tactic." Susanna replied. The two women pushed away from each other.

"You wanna fight, you found one." Nanao declared. The two women engaged in battle.

Tosen charged through the Seireitei, often using his Zanpakuto's initial ability, without calling it out in order to avoid being spotted. However, his tactic did nothing to prevent a very large blade from slamming down towards him. Tosen was now face to face with his old friend, Komamura Sajin.

"I will be honest," Sajin stated. "I thought that perhaps there could come a time where the phantoms and the Gotei could live together in harmony, but it seems Zero never intended for that did he?" Tosen did not answer Sajin's question. "Fantomu Buraun, I captain of squad 7, Komamura Sajin, challenge you to an honorable duel."

"I accept." Tosen replied.

Although neither could use their Zanpakuto, Yoruichi and Soifon were having the easiest time out of all of their allies. It was Shunko that kept them high ahead of the curve. The two women had worked together to perfect the technique over the years and had just used it to deliver a sound beating to the captain and lieutenant of the Onmitsukido before either could release their Shikai. Yoruichi's title as the 'Goddess of Flash' and Soifon's lightning quick reflexes made the women superior to their predecessors.

Because of the technique's effect of destroying the fabric on the arms and back of the user, Urahara Kisuke modified the suit's composure to disperse and reform after the technique's initial activation.

The former corps and executive commander were rounding up the convicts that hadn't made it very far outside the maggot's nest, but the drop of Stefan and Kendra's reiatsus brought on an order of seek and destroy had been sent out in that direction.

Crushing spiritual pressure was felt by both Yoruichi and Soifon as a body mass seemed to launch towards them like a cannonball. The gilded phantoms leapt out of the way as a crater formed where the individual had landed. A haori sporting the number 11 was seen on the individual's back. "I got a direct order to say that a captain and lieutenant pair had been defeated." Zaraki Kenpachi had been deployed by the Head Captain to take out the enemy that had disabled Lusca Stefan and Otamachi Kendra. "So let's have a good time shall we?"

_This is not going to be so easy. _Yoruichi thought to herself. She had heard the story from Lelouch: Zaraki Kenpachi had defeated the previous captain in a single strike after his Bankai snapped off on his shoulder. The man could've only gotten stronger since then and a decade after the man had been captain he asked the Department of Research and Development to create an eyepatch that sucks the spirit energy of whoever wears it because he had become so strong that his fights were over in seconds. The man had no Bankai and his sword was always released, despite the fact that the man did not know its name.

"What's the matter? Afraid? You should be. You see, Stefan's a very competent and powerful captain. He and I once went a round, at his request no less, for the entertainment of our squads. He lost, but it was the best fight anyone had ever given me. So if you two can beat him," Kenpachi reached for his eyepatch and ripped it off. The result was catastrophic and crushing on the exiled pair, "I will use every last ounce of my spirit energy to kill you. It's that simple."

If Yoruichi and Soifon thought they had it bad, then Isshin had it doubly bad. The disguised captain had come face to face with the last person he, or any of the phantoms needed to, Aizen Sosuke.

"Is this how you get your sick kicks, framing us?" Isshin asked Aizen. Isshin was one of the few phantoms that believed Lelouch when he talked about Aizen's treachery. When you have a cousin like Kukaku and she tells you how things are, you tend to listen and agree.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Aizen played innocent.

"Go ahead and play dumb if you want," Isshin drew out his sword, "But if I beat you down, our necessity drops considerably." Isshin stated.

"I know another way, your necessity could drop." Aizen drew out his own sword. "And that's if I kill you, Zero, and all of the other phantoms."

"Bring it you four-eyed scumbag." Isshin taunted.

With Isshin going head to head with the evil chessmaster himself, Lelouch, as Zero, ran straight for the center of the Seireitei where he planned to meet up with Kaien and Nemu. The trio had just enough time to exchange 'pleasantries' and draw their swords before a mighty reiatsu overcame all three of them. Lelouch was less afflicted with his reiatsu concealing cape. He had made alterations to his costume to not only conceal his own reiatsu, but also to reduce the amount of reiatsu directed at him. So while Kaien and Nemu were each dropping to one knee, Lelouch was merely getting a headache that was slowly evolving into a migraine.

"Zero, at last we meet." The elderly captain declared.

"Captain Commander of the Gotei 13, Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai, I must say I am flattered that you would seek me out yourself." Lelouch responded.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you. Give me probable cause and I shall burn you to smoldering crater on the spot. I always believed your organization was for the betterment of the Soul Society. I tolerated your existence and your lawlessness merely for the benefits you were bringing to this world." Yamamoto responded.

"If that's the case why all the Cat and Mouse with Lusca Stefan and Otamachi Kendra." Lelouch replied.

"Because even if your intentions were noble, you were still breaking the laws of the Gotei. I cannot tell you how many times a tortured noble was brought to my office and if you think I have forgotten your two solo acts including breaking Urahara Kisuke out of the Central Forty Six's chambers I have not. You, Zero, are an enemy to the Gotei. Although your actions have helped many, we have silently seen what you have been trying to show us."

"But you refuse to open your eyes to those who hurt others from the safety of the shadows. It's one thing to apprehend an obvious criminal. It is entirely another to be so blinded as to let an enemy make himself seem to be an ally." Lelouch said and pointed his index finger directly at Yamamoto. "Until the phantom's number one enemy has fallen we will not just up and disappear."

"If that is the case, then I am afraid that this is the end for you. Before when you were simply concocting good relations with the Rukongai civilians, it made me think that perhaps there are other ways of operation, but the destruction of the maggot's nest to prove a point, now that is another story entirely." Yamamoto stated.

"The maggot's nest was not our doing." Lelouch responded. "My plan was to come here and expose our true enemy, but he acted first and has framed us thusly. Therefore my goal is now to clear mine and my team's name as well as the good name of Urahara Kisuke."

"What are you talking about?" Yamamoto scowled.

"Urahara Kisuke was framed and he was framed by the same person that is now framing the phantoms. I will not allow such a coward to continue his unjust actions while I still draw breath!" Lelouch said, clenching his fist.

"Do you really expect me to believe any of that? You are a criminal and so is Urahara Kisuke. Conspiracy is the language of one who refuses to admit the truth and therefore must soil the names of others to satisfy their own minds." Yamamoto thundered.

"I gave my team an order to assist in the apprehension of the criminals that escaped the maggot's nest. The Gotei cut my men off while leaving the entire matter to the detention unit." Lelouch stated.

"You are the greater threat. Therefore our resources must be focused upon you and the phantoms. This discussion is a waste of time. Draw your sword and we will end this conflict between your organization and the Gotei 13 once and for all." Yamamoto stated.

"And I'd love nothing more than to end our conflict, but I must first make sure that the one who framed my organization is brought to justice!" Lelouch declared.

Yamamoto opened his eyes slightly to look at the masked individual. His stance was rigid and he spoke so articulately that Yamamoto couldn't find it in him to believe that such lines had been rehearsed. Still, he could not openly condone that Zero might not be lying. "How do I know this is not simply a ruse to escape capture or death?"

"Have Shiba and Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho follow me. If I act the slightest bit suspicious you may give them the order to cut me down." Lelouch declared.

Since Yamamoto had no idea that the masked vigilante before him had the vice-captains around him in his pocket, he was intrigued by Zero's bold request. He was willing to allow two vice-captains to follow him around while he made good on his word that he wished to right the wrong he had been dealt.

"Very well. I will give you a chance to prove that you speak honestly." Yamamoto then looked at Nemu and Kaien. "Do not let him out of your sights for even an instant."

The three individuals took off keeping up the same pace. Yamamoto watched them tear down the Seireitei.

"I'm getting far too old for this kind of crap." The soutaicho muttered to himself.

As Lelouch, Nemu, and Kaien ran off together they were given a radio message from Hitsugaya and Momo. "Zero, this is Violet, things are bad."

"Give me the four-one-one, Violet!" Lelouch radioed.

"It's not looking good Zero," Hitsugaya returned, "There's fighting all throughout the Seireitei. Most of the convicts have been rounded up, but our forces are starting to wear down. If we don't end this soon we're screwed."

Lelouch could only assume Hitsugaya was tracking everything with Bakudo 58. He'd have to be. There was no other way to tell the status of individuals with concealed reiatsu. Zero opened a communications channel to his entire team. "This is a message to all phantoms. I am ordering a retreat. Repeat I am ordering a retreat. Double back to the entry way and leave."

"But what about you?" Susanna asked Zero.

"I'll be fine, the head captain has granted me passage through the Seireitei so long as I'm escorted. I want a complete and utter fall back! Now!" Zero yelled.

Many of the phantoms did what they could to get out of the battles they had entered into. Many of their enemies pursued.

"Zero, it's no good. I can't shake this guy!" Isshin shouted.

"Don't give in Black, keep pushing." Zero declared.

"Sir, it's been an honor serving at your side." Isshin stated.

Lelouch stopped moving and addressed Isshin directly. "Black, what the hell are you doing?"

"Sir, allow me to take one for the team. Our main goal is to stop Aizen right?" Isshin asked. Lelouch was silent. "You'll do fine without me sir."

"Dammit Black, this is not up for debate! I am ordering you to fall back!" Lelouch shouted.

"Don't ever give up Zero." Isshin stated.

"Black!"

At his battle with Aizen, Isshin was prepared to pay a hefty penalty. _The phantoms have to survive. Engetsu old pal, let's show Aizen we mean business. _Casually, and on purpose, Isshin removed his helmet. Aizen froze when he saw his opponent's true form. "Captain…Kurosaki?"

"Aizen…today is your victory. The phantoms have lost, but we will rise again. Your plan will not succeed."

"And just how does you revealing your true nature accomplish anything. Once it gets out that the captain of the tenth division is working with the phantoms…"

"It'll never get out." Isshin swung his sword down, "Because from this moment forward I will no longer have the capability to lead the tenth division. Saigo no…GETSUGA TENSHO!"

All anyone saw after that was a large white and blue energy blast that seemed to encompass Aizen and Isshin's entire battlefield. The phantoms all made it underground and the members of the maggot's nest were rounded up. Sixty five and a half seconds later Kurosaki Isshin, captain of the tenth division lost all of his spiritual power. Medics were called the situation died down and what should've been the day of the phantom's greatest triumph, ended with their greatest defeat.

Lelouch would later find no casualties amongst his team. Heavy injuries yes, but no casualties. Thanks to Isshin, all attention was drawn to him and the rest of the phantoms survived.

* * *

><p><strong>1 month later<strong>

**Central 46 Chambers**

"So you, Kurosaki Isshin, admit to framing Urahara Kisuke, blowing up the maggot's nest and orchestrating the phantoms, going so far as to switch yourself with your commander on the day of your biggest move. You admit to performing illegal hollowfication research, breaking and entering our chambers, burning the Atrumier family to the ground, torturing nobles—"

"I admit whatever the hell is on that crummy piece of paper." Isshin spoke. "I did it all and I'd do it all again if I have to." He let out a laugh as if he were pretending to be a cliché villain.

"Do not talk out of turn. There will be divine punishment for this. You will be stripped of your rank as captain of the tenth division and banished to the world of the living."

"Do I have the option of taking a few things and giving some heartfelt goodbyes?" Isshin asked.

"Absolutely not! You—"

"Councilor, Kurosaki Isshin is a noble connected with the mighty Shiba family, a last request should be in order, lest we invoke the anger of the nobles. Kurosaki Isshin has lost all spiritual power. He is no danger to anyone anymore." A council member stated.

"Bah, very well, five hours. If you are not back here by then the Onmitsukido will be given the order to hunt down and kill you."

"Thank you, councilor." Isshin stated. As he left council chambers he found Lelouch waiting for him across the moat.

"I cannot believe you did that." Lelouch said to his former captain.

"Something had to be done. You and the others needed to survive. Don't let Aizen have his way." Isshin stated.

"Speaking of Aizen, it seems you shocked him when you revealed who you really were. He's still recovering under Unohana's care." Lelouch chuckled.

"Why not just finish the job in his sleep then?" Isshin asked.

"And invoke the wrath of the most powerful woman in the Gotei 13? Thanks, but I'll pass." Lelouch said. Isshin laughed.

"See you around, I guess?" Isshin asked.

"What will you do from now on?" Lelouch asked.

Isshin shrugged. "I don't know, open a med clinic and raise a family maybe." Lelouch smirked. "What? Something funny about that?"

Lelouch cleared his throat and mimicked something Isshin had once said to him, doing a very good imitation of the man. "Settling down is for chumps. This here ladies' man is staying single all the way!"

"Your memory is scary Lelouch." Isshin replied.

Lelouch just laughed, but then became serious. "I formally disbanded the phantoms. If we do anymore actions it'll only cause trouble. The Seireitei has taken a hint as to what we were trying to show them. There's not much left for us to do."

"So, the only thing left is Aizen and a few scumbags huh? So then I guess you'll be working from within the system again?" Isshin asked. Lelouch nodded. "Well, do your best."

"How long before you're sent away?" Lelouch asked.

"I've got five hours. I figured I might go and say goodbye to my family and then schlep out." Isshin stated.

"Kukaku's going to give you hell." Lelouch stated.

"Yeah, I know. Don't remind me." Isshin said. Lelouch nodded. He and Isshin embraced into a manly hug, patting a fist to the other person's back before letting go. "Be seeing you Lelouch." Isshin said and then walked on by.

_**You know what must be done now. **_Eien Tamashi stated.

_I know._ Lelouch responded.

* * *

><p><strong>5 years later<strong>

**Captain's assembly hall**

The phantoms had completely disappeared from the face of the Soul Society. Many of their supporters were disappointed, but Soul Reaper and Rukongai civilian relations had spiked in the last five years. It seemed that Yamamoto had taken Zero's words and desires to heart; of course he would never admit such a thing. He knew that Kurosaki Isshin had merely set himself up as a martyr. He knew that the real Zero was out there somewhere, as were the rest of the phantoms. He wasn't about to invite them for sake and sushi though if they showed up. The phantoms were still wanted outlaws, despite their good deeds.

Currently though none of that mattered. The Gotei had once again lost a captain and once again the lost captain had come from the tenth division. Therefore, a new captain was needed to take Kurosaki Isshin's place. Finally such an individual had been approved at the last captain's meeting when Tosen Kaname, Ukitake Jushiro, Kyoraku Shunsui, Kuchiki Byakuya, Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Lusca Stefan all recommended the same individual of which Unohana Retsu, Komamura Sajin and the Head Captain himself all approved to become captain. The individual in question agreed to becoming a captain and now the induction ceremony would begin.

"With the banishment of Kurosaki Isshin, the Gotei has lost another good captain. And I say this despite his despicable actions. He was a good leader and captain with the ways he acted, despite his hidden felonious behavior. The other day though we found a suitable replacement for him and once again the Gotei will be at the pinnacle of its strength." Yamamoto looked to the door. "You may enter!"

The large double doors opened as a thin, tall and young man with black hair and violet eyes, wearing the number 10 haori, stepped through. He acknowledged the captains around him and stood before the head captain before getting down on one knee in salute. He then turned around and addressed the other captains.

"My fellow captains, I, Lamperouge Lelouch, do hereby accept the responsibilities and privilege of being a captain of the Gotei. So long as I wear this haori I am the captain of the tenth division! Effective Immediately!"

**End of Chapter 34**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: End of chapter 34 and also end of what would be considered in a videogame 'Lelouch's Story mode'. Next chapter focus will shift away from the Seireitei, we will be jumping ahead to that fateful day. Yes folks, next time on Soul Chess, Ichigo Kurosaki makes his Soul Chess debut! And also this is the 'very bad thing' that was going to happen. Lelouch not only lost another captain while serving under said captain as an officer of the tenth division, almost believing said captain to have gone suicidal, but he also was forced to disband the phantoms and go back to working within the system. Major, major setback. But anyway, that's all for now. I have to get prepared for my big move back to PA. Later folks.)**


	35. Ichigo Story Mode: Start

**(A/N: I am going to make good on my statement folks. Ichigo does indeed make his first Soul Chess appearance here. However, first, we must take a look at the time stream as it flows to the day he and Rukia first meet)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

It has been 15 years since Lamperouge Lelouch first became a captain of the Gotei 13, 20 since Kurosaki Isshin was banished to the world of the living. Although the phantoms had suffered no major loss or casualty, Lelouch was forced to disband them. They had lost, Aizen had won. However, though their team was disbanded, their bonds to each other were not lost.

Lelouch and Nemu, a happy couple for several years, had a falling out and separated. They remained close, but Lelouch did not want to risk Aizen thinking of Nemu as his Achilles' heel. He had to remain self-sufficient and make sure that if his ship sank that no one went with him. Nemu protested several times, Lelouch explained to her that it was because he was just too scared to lose her and wanted to minimize such a risk. Lelouch somehow felt that it couldn't have been coincidence that Aizen chose that specific day to blow up the maggot's nest. Lelouch got the feeling there was a rat of some kind lurking about, relaying information to Aizen.

Lelouch was quite convinced that such a rat could be neither Tosen nor Momo. Momo had become almost another Lelouch, though much less cynical and her surface self was much more friendly and sweet. Such a transformation had only occurred with her under Lelouch's guidance. Tosen was Lelouch's double agent. He followed Aizen's orders unless they conflicted with Lelouch's. However, the fact that Tosen had no idea of the bombing made Lelouch worry. He wondered if perhaps that was Aizen's way of wondering if Tosen was truly loyal to him.

Isshin's martyrdom overshadowed Tosen's absence at the emergency meeting. Tosen made the excuse that he had been out in Rukongai taking care of a personal matter and hadn't heard the alarm. Hisagi, of course, backed up his story.

Although no one had died on that battlefield, the injuries many suffered made Lelouch worry that his secret would be exposed. However, he didn't give his followers enough credit. Each one had their own excuse for explaining their injuries and it wasn't something stupid like they fell down some stairs or had an accident with a sharp object. Lelouch wasn't sure if such excuses would escape Unohana's notice, but thankfully he had Isane in his pocket to draw away the woman's attention.

Everyone recovered, unfortunately this included Aizen, and the Soul Society was back on its feet by the end of the year, even more so once Lelouch became captain. He promoted Rangiku to be his second in command and gave Hitsugaya 3rd seat.

Shisato begrudged the fact that she still couldn't get to a 3rd seat position, as did Keshiba Ryou. The man was tired of being just underneath Jirobo Ikkanza. If it wasn't for the fact that Jirobo's bark was as lethal as his bite, Keshiba would be above the man by now. Their clash when he was Fantomu Orenju had been called off when Ryou retreated. Of course, he didn't walk away from that battle unscathed, not many did. Thankfully no one had the brilliance to say, run a blood sample test for any blood that was dripped. Even if there had been, Lelouch was prepared to use his influence to have Isane and Nemu tamper with the trial and spoil the samples and then cover it up with Geass.

Perhaps the most troubling outcome of the phantoms' loss was what befell the Shibas. Because Isshin was a member of the branch family the main family was held responsible. As head of the house, Kaien was supposed to be held accountable for Isshin's actions. However, Yamamoto and Ukitake intervened and, using their status and Kaien's, prevented Kaien from receiving so much as a slap on the wrist. Unfortunately, this came at the cost of Kukaku taking the rap in Kaien's place.

The self-sufficient woman was given a prison sentence of 3 years. However, the Soul Society didn't exactly keep their prisons single sex. As a result Kukaku wound up twisting a few arms and breaking a few limbs of a few inmates that wanted a piece of her. Such roughhousing ratcheted her sentence up to 10 years. Of course, at the same time it also sent the message to the other inmates that Kukaku was not to be fucked with. Kukaku didn't serve all 10 of those years though. She was given a visit during her six year by a friendly face.

* * *

><p><strong>14 years ago<strong>

Kukaku was escorted by one of the officers to a confined room where she would meet her 'visitor'. Being locked up in prison, she wasn't exactly privy to the goings on outside in the light. So when she saw Lelouch walk in wearing a captain's haori she was rather shocked to say the least.

"You have twenty minutes." The warden told Lelouch and slammed the door.

"My, oh my. I didn't think I'd live to see the day." Kukaku grinned. "Lamperouge Lelouch, Captain of the Gotei."

Lelouch smiled glad to see that Kukaku seemed much like her normal self. He knew what prison could do to people. "It's good to see you." He told her.

"So what do I owe this nice surprise visit Kap-i-tan?" Kukaku asked, still grinning.

"I'm here to get you out of here." Lelouch said.

Kukaku blinked, confused. "Say what?"

"Just as Urahara Kisuke spoke with Kurotsuchi Mayuri and ultimately had him released and conscripted into the Gotei, I'm here to grant you a similar offer." Lelouch said.

"I'm listening." Kukaku folded her arms.

"I want you to agree to joining the Gotei as part of the tenth division under my captaincy." Lelouch stated.

"And what makes you think I even want to be a Soul Reaper?" Kukaku asked. "Did it ever occur to you why I never bothered to join?"

"It has. As the younger sister of the famous Shiba Kaien, you've always lived under his shadow. People would treat you differently and you would always be compared to your brother while at the Shino Academy. However, you know that you are your own person. You aren't 'Kaien's little sister' you are 'Shiba Kukaku'. However, I know that you're fairly skilled with your fists and Kaien tells me that you can cast Raikoho flawlessly."

There was a pause before Kukaku spoke. "I hate it when you're always so knowledgeable in everything. It's irritating. Also, Kaien says a lot of things, but this time he's right. I can actually cast Raikoho without a problem, though I still need the incantation."

"Then combined with you Hakuda skills I can get you to bypass the Shino Academy entirely so long as you take a few private lessons using your family's tutors. I can have you out of here immediately and in my forces by the end of the year." Lelouch said.

"And just why do you care so much?" Kukaku asked.

Lelouch looked at her seriously. "You've been a good friend to me all these years. Yeah, you're tough enough to handle prison with the kind of attitude you bring to the table, but I'm not about to resign you to your fate when I can do something about it."

Kukaku said there was definitely more to what Lelouch was saying than he was letting on, but the security camera prevented such. Still she knew what he meant. His words, combined with his tone and expression, spelled out the statement: 'It's my fault you're in here. I'm getting you out.'

"Well no matter what I do, I still get out of here in another four years. Let me weigh the options." Kukaku held up her hands like a scale tipping each one as she spoke the corresponding option. "Wait four years, become a Soul Reaper. Soul Reaper. Four Years. Soul Reaper? Four Years?" Kukaku shrugged. "Eh, why not? If I join I don't have to get Kaien a ladder to get off my back. He'll just do it himself. I don't have to constantly call you taicho though do I?"

"I'd prefer some level of respect thank you." Lelouch said with a friendly smirk.

Kukaku chuckled. "Whatever." She extended her arm to Lelouch. "You got yourself an officer Lelouch."

Lelouch shook her hand. "You got yourself a release from prison."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

In the 14 years Kukaku spent training as a Soul Reaper she became quite good at it. Currently she was an 8th seat in Lelouch's squad. With both Kaien and Kukaku as Soul Reapers, it put a lot of pressure on Ganju not to be a disappointment to the family. Unfortunately Ganju had failed the entrance exam a total of 5 times. Kukaku kept saying he should just stop trying and that some people aren't meant to be Soul Reapers, but that didn't stop the youngest Shiba from training so he could try again.

While the Shibas were doing rather well, the same could not be said for the Shihoins. After nearly a century of having their name soiled with Yoruichi being declared a traitor, and that their successor was unable to become a prominent enough figure in the Gotei the clan collapsed. The Onmitsukido, after a strenuous courtroom struggle, were eventually instated as a purely Gotei affiliated corporation, entrusted to the senior officers of the 2nd Division. Said senior officers were currently: Lusca Stefan, the captain. Otamachi Kendra, the vice-captain. Samakura Yosei, head of the detention unit. Bermuta Yolanda, leader of the STRU and Libra Naomi, head of the Reversal Counter Force.

Of course while the Shihoin's had it bad, things weren't exactly peaches and cream at the Kuchiki manor.

Once again, Rukia and her sister were at odds.

"All right, I get it!" Rukia shouted as she reached the intersection in the hallway.

"Do you, do you really, Rukia?" Hisana asked. "Or are you just saying that so that I'll leave you alone until next time. I don't understand why you constantly have to act so difficult. Help me understand what the problem is Rukia."

"My problem is that I never asked for this life. You just sort of dragged me into it. No matter how much we do together everything always has you running back to nii-sama. Whenever he and I have an argument you always take his side!" Rukia shouted.

"That's not true," Hisana tried to defend, "I…"

"You love me, I know. You've told me, but you love nii-sama more. That's just how it's always been. Yes, you've protected me, yes you've helped me, but sometimes I just wish that you'd divorce nii-sama and you and I could just be happy, just the two of us." Rukia was close to tearing up.

"Rukia, you mustn't say things like that." Hisana said calmly. She reached out towards Rukia, but her sister swatted her arm away.

"Don't! Don't touch me!" Rukia shouted. "I'm sick of this. You always try to make things up to me by being kind and doing all this sisterly bonding stuff, but every time you choose nii-sama over me I just want to throw up. You two were happy and then I'm just making it difficult for you. You nearly worried yourself to death looking for me. Maybe it'd just be better if I disappeared and you never saw me again!"

"No," Hisana was very hurt that Rukia was saying such things, "I lost you once, I couldn't bear to lose you again."

"Maybe you should've thought about that before you abandoned me." Rukia said as coldly as she said and ran off.

"Ah, Rukia." Hisana reached out for her sister, but just watched her go and sighed. Little did she know that her passive action would later be the catalyst to which would cause the chaos to occur over the next half a year. If she had gone and stopped Rukia and made up with her perhaps Rukia wouldn't have been so angry and have such a desire to just be normal that what would later occur would not have occurred and the tension that was building between Lelouch and Aizen would've continued to build behind the scenes. But Hisana did not, and Rukia did and the events did occur. Had they not…well the future would not have been all that interesting.

Rukia arrived in 13th Division about an hour later and knocked on Kaien's office door. The raven haired lieutenant came out and saw Rukia and smiled. "Well if it isn't my favorite 6th seat. You all set Rukia?" Kaien asked her.

"Of course." Rukia responded. Somehow Kaien always made things better.

"Okay, follow me." Kaien said and led Rukia to the Senkaimon. "Remember, if you overstay your welcome I'm going to have to come after you." Kaien said it as a joke. "But seriously, one month and that's it. You know what happens to Soul Reapers who stay longer than they're supposed to."

"I know." Rukia responded with a smile.

"Well, good luck then Rukia. See you in a month." Kaien said and opened the Senkaimon. Rukia stepped through it and emerged into the night sky of Karakura Town and planted her feet firmly on a telephone poll. She stood silently and then picked up a sensation. "I sense strong reiatsu close by." She leapt off the telephone poll and into the night. The blade of fate had fallen.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

**Karakura High School**

It was a typical day as any typical day could be at Karakura High School, especially for class 1-3. Asano Keigo doodled in his notebook. Inoue Orihime paid careful attention to the lecture. Honsho Chizuru paid careful attention to Orihime and Arisawa Tatsuki paid careful attention to Chizuru. Ishida Uryu was going above and beyond the necessity as a student and Yasutora Sado was sitting in the corner of the room trying not to be noticed. Kurosaki Ichigo, however, rather than paying careful attention to his work load had dozed off, facing the window.

His teacher took notice of this and grabbed a piece of chalk and whipped it at his head, bolting Ichigo awake. "Pay attention Kurosaki!" she snapped.

"Right," Ichigo said getting back in his chair, "Sorry Fon-sensei."

Yes indeed, Ichigo's freshman year high school teacher was one Fon Shaolin aka Soifon. The petit former executive militia commander had stayed in Karakura Town with her partner, Shihoin Yoruichi. When the existence of Kurosaki Ichigo came to their attention, Yoruichi requested that Soifon keep an eye on him. She complied in the form of not only becoming the teacher at the martial arts dojo he and Tatsuki attended when they were kids, but also had now become his teacher for his freshman year.

Ichigo kept his consciousness alert for the rest of the day until lunch to which he and Tatsuki broke out into conversation as they headed for the roof to have lunch.

"Sensei really laid into you this morning." The raven haired teen snickered.

Ichigo rubbed his head in frustration. "It's bad enough she runs the dojo you and I trained at, did she have to wind up becoming our high school teacher too? I swear that woman is stalking me."

"Oh lighten up. At least you don't have to deal with her during P.E." Tatsuki told her friend.

"Can't be any worse than when she was our instructor." Ichigo said, following his friend.

"Hmm no, I suppose not, but she's a good person." Tatsuki stated. Ichigo could only nod in agreement. Neither one had forgotten the time they had seen Soifon run down the street, dive bomb onto a man in a trench coat and twist his arm until he gave back a purse he stole from an old woman. Ichigo had never seen anyone run that fast in his life.

As the two friends sat on the roof together and got out their lunches Ichigo felt a chilling sensation only to notice a ghost girl, in a school uniform, looking out over the side of the building. _Aw hell, not again. Just ignore it Ichigo, maybe it'll disappear. _Ichigo was sick and tired of dealing with ghosts and afterlife spirits. It drove him crazy that he had the ability. Tatsuki once caught Ichigo doing, what she perceived, as yelling at a garbage can.

The girl turned her head and looked at Ichigo and Tatsuki only to float over to the orange haired male. "Excuse me." The girl said.

"What?" Ichigo snapped.

"I didn't say anything." Tatsuki said.

"Not you, her." Ichigo pointed to where the ghost was floating. Tatsuki of course, couldn't see it.

"Ichigo there's nothing there." Tatsuki said.

"Your friend can't see me?" the girl asked.

"And that's surprising why?" Ichigo responded.

"What's surprising?" Tatsuki asked.

"I'm not talking to you, Tatsuki." Ichigo reminded her.

"Ichigo you're a little old to be talking to an imaginary friend." Tatsuki stated.

"Hey, if you had the ability to see ghosts you wouldn't think I'm crazy." Ichigo said.

Tatsuki got up and rubbed her head. "Ugh, now I know why I don't hang around with you all that much. Every time we sit down to lunch together you always ruin it by talking to yourself and saying that some ghost is following you around."

"Oh, c'mon it's not that intolerable is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes it is." Tatsuki said bitingly. She sighed and loaded her bag onto her shoulder and carried her lunch under her arm. "I'm going to go see if Sensei needs any help setting up for today for P.E. I'll see you back in class."

"Tatsuki wait a minute." Ichigo said.

SLAM!

The door to the roof slammed, leaving Ichigo alone on the roof. "So…" he said to the ghost. "What's your story?"

Tatsuki headed down the stairs and went for the teacher's office to speak with her teacher. Soifon had gotten used to using her real name a lot lately. Only Yoruichi and Urahara still called her by her nickname. After hanging around the guy for so many years she realized he wasn't all that bad and, as things had turned out, he wasn't an obstacle for her either so the two had become friends in exile. Yoruichi and Soifon still lived apart from Urahara and Tessai, but paid visits to the shop every once in a while.

Soifon had saved a lot on rent by Yoruichi deciding to spend the majority of her time in cat form so she was just viewed as Soifon's pet and acted like a normal cat around those unaccustomed to the strange and mysterious. As a result, Soifon was the only one ever seen walking the streets between the two. She did the shopping, took care of the income and paid the bills, while Yoruichi took care of the apartment.

Recently the two had moved into a comfortable house for two so Yoruichi was able to 'stretch her legs a little more'. In other words she didn't have to be in cat form 90% of the time. She still enjoyed being in cat form a good percentage of the time. Still, at least now she could watch TV when Soifon wasn't home without someone thinking that someone had broken in.

Currently, Soifon herself was on the phone, talking to her lover. Tatsuki, of course, had no idea who was on the other line.

"I see so one of our own is here. No she hasn't made contact with the subject yet. Why, does Kisuke think she might?" there was a pause. "I see. All right, I'll see you when I get home." Soifon hung up. "Oh, Tatsuki, I didn't hear you come in."

"Ohayou, sensei." Tatsuki said to Soifon. "Do you need any help setting things up for Phys Ed today?"

"I think I'm good, thanks for the offer though Arisawa. What're you doing down here though? I thought you and Kurosaki were going to be on the roof eating lunch today." Soifon and Tatsuki had a very friendly Student/Teacher relationship. Soifon was Tatsuki's childhood idol. Tatsuki had once gotten separated from her parents and became lost in the town in the pouring rain. A strange man pulled over his car and tried to get Tatsuki to get in, but the then pint sized martial artist, kicked the guy in the nuts and ran. He eventually caught up with her and nearly got Tatsuki as he carried her away kicking and screaming, but Soifon had happened to be just around the corner and she saved her student. She bludgeoned the kidnapper, and later to be found out to be a pedophile, and left him so broken and bruised he was still recovering by the time of his court trial. Soifon was legally let off the hook on the grounds of 'defense of a 3rd party.'

Tatsuki looked up to Soifon like the older sister she never had. She had actually watched Soifon compete in a professional martial arts tournament and win. Soifon, former trained assassin that she was, had actually held back, using a mere 15 percent of what she was capable of in order to make things interesting and even then the fights were one-sided.

Therefore, due to their relationship, Soifon knew that Tatsuki had been looking forward to a one on one lunch with Ichigo. Normally Ichigo had lunch with Chad or Keigo and Mizurio. He and Tatsuki hadn't done much together since high school started; of course it had only been a couple of weeks since the start of the trimester. Their lunch together wasn't supposed to be anything special, just a friendly get together between friends. At least that's all Ichigo would see it as.

Recently Tatsuki had become aware of her best friend, Inoue Orihime, growing crush on Ichigo and had taken it upon herself to do some legwork since Orihime was so shy. However, thanks to a butterfly effect due to the interference in the time stream of a certain black haired afterlife spirit captain, Tatsuki was also starting to see her childhood friend in a slight different way. Infatuation? More than friendly affection? Tatsuki couldn't be sure, but she was willing to give up on Ichigo for her best friend if she had to. After all, Ichigo didn't see her that way and Tatsuki figured he probably never would.

"Well, Ichigo had another one of his 'episodes'." Tatsuki said using quotation marks. She had told Soifon once before about Ichigo's annoying habit to talk to things that she couldn't see, including the infamous garbage can incident. Tatsuki found it annoying and absolutely irritating. She never wanted to be around Ichigo when he was like that, it felt awkward for her to watch her childhood friend bicker with something that, as far as Tatsuki was concerned, didn't really exist.

Such incidents had grown in rate considerably towards the end of her and Ichigo's second year of middle school. The two friends drifted apart more and more whenever Ichigo got crazy, irritated, or grumbly over a 'spirit'.

Tatsuki often found herself thinking: _why can't I see what he can? If there really is a world invisible to the normal eye, then I want to see it to. I want to see it and become a part of it because then I could understand my friend so much better._

She had said these exact words to Soifon once before and was prepared to repeat them if the situation started calling for it. "Why does it bother you so much?" Soifon asked.

"Because it makes him look weird. He's lucky I'm his friend, but if he's out in public yelling at garbage cans that's not normal." Tatsuki responded. She sighed and shook her head. "No, never mind. Forget I said anything." Tatsuki left the room and headed for the locker room to change into her Phys Ed uniform.

Later that afternoon, Soifon arrived at her house and began talking to Yoruichi about Tatsuki. "And she just looked so sad, Yoruichi-sama. I just wish there was something I could do, something to make her believe." Soifon said as she sat on the couch watching television.

Yoruichi, with a snack chip in her mouth sat next to the petit trained assassin. "Well, if what Kisuke said is true, then a lot of crazy shit is about to go down Soifon. You may just get that chance."

"I hope you're right." Soifon said and changed the channel to a popular anime show that was currently on.

* * *

><p><strong>That Evening<strong>

The hour was late, the moon was high in the sky and the Kurosaki Clinic received a visitor late that evening. This visitor was Kuchiki Rukia, 6th seat of the 13th Division. Her encounter with Kurosaki Ichigo proved to be detrimental to her mission and soon both found themselves faced with a dire situation in which both would be killed if something was not done. This was all due, in part, to Ichigo trying to take on a hollow with his bare hands because Rukia had said to him that the creature was after his soul.

As Rukia, lay on the ground, injured, she spoke to Ichigo. Neither knew the other's name. "You fool," she said, gritting her teeth. "How could you think you were any match for a hollow? Did you really think that everything would be over if you gave them your soul? One soul doesn't satisfy them for long." She lifted her head up off the ground. "If you don't stop interfering then we're all going to be his food." Rukia crawled over to the nearby lamppost. "I'm…too injured to fight. Do you…want to…save your family?"

"Of course I do." Ichigo responded. "If there's a way, then tell me how."

Rukia picked up her sword and pointed the blade at Ichigo. "It will only be temporary, but you must become a Soul Reaper yourself."

"Wha?" Ichigo was confused.

"You must take my Zanpakuto and run it through to the center of your being so that I may pour my powers into you. I can't guarantee that you will live, but if it doesn't work it won't matter." Rukia said to him.

"Then give me that blade, Soul Reaper." Ichigo said to her.

"My name is Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia said to him.

The hollow began charging towards the both of them.

"And my name is Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo introduced. He grabbed Rukia's blade and plunged it into his body.

Now, while Rukia wasn't in a great depression, as she would've been if time had flowed normally, from the bottom of her heart, a wish blossomed: _I wish…I could just be normal. _It was this wish that sparked the Hogyoku to transfer all of Rukia's power into Ichigo. Of course, Rukia had no idea that such a desire had created such an effect and therefore was confused when Ichigo nearly all of her spirit energy.

Primed for battle Ichigo sliced off the incoming hollow's arm. He lifted his sword and put it behind his back. It was about as long as he was.

Rukia watched Ichigo engage the hollow in battle. Thoughts swirled about her head about Ichigo's capabilities, from the fact that he took nearly all of her spirit energy to the fact that he could break a level 1 kido on his own and how large his Zanpakuto was. _Perhaps…I should talk to Lamperouge-taicho about this. Despite what I've done…he'd keep quiet…I'd hope…perhaps I'd best not take the risk. _

Of course had Rukia taken a risk all it would've done was delay the inevitable because little did she know that Lelouch would soon find out about Ichigo and the day that the Soul Reapers crossed paths would be the day that the blade of fate clashed with the power of the king.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And thus fell the blade of fate. The son of the black phantom met the warrior of white. The King's spiritual son born in the day of winter now lost in time and now watches the world spin. He fights with the four eyed monster to determine the outcome of a place along the trunk of Yggdrasill. The world became destined to turn to chaos and the fates of four pieces of granite would be caught in the eye of the storm. …yeah sorry about all that poetic garbage, feel free to and figure out what it means if you'd like, but I think the important part is the changes we've already started to see thanks to Lelouch's meddling, like Soifon being Ichigo's teacher. Right…so…next time you hear from me, I'll be in Pennsylvania. Expect an update Saturday and Sunday, but for things to slow starting Monday. By folks, here's to my next semester at college). **


	36. Arisawa Tatsuki, Soul Reaper Apprentice

**(A/N: Live from Pennsylvania it's draconichero20 with a new Soul Chess chapter. Please note that unless I conform to Ichigo and Rukia's position directly, assume that whatever they're doing at the time is what happens in canon).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Kurosaki Ichigo woke up the next morning to the dreadful sound of "GOOOOD MOOOOOORNIIIING ICHIGOOOOOOO!" as his dad prepared to pounce on him like he did almost every other morning. Of course, Ichigo happened to be ready for his old man's assault and pinned him to the ground, hands gripping the man's face like he was trying to crush Isshin's skull.

Things only got weirder from their as Ichigo found out that his family wound up thinking that a truck did all the damage to their house that there was. Figuring that all he could do was move forward, Ichigo ate his breakfast and headed off to school. Of course, he had a little surprise waiting for him there and said surprise had nothing to do with the fact that he had his very first interaction with Tatsuki's best friend, Inoue Orihime or the fact that he was so late that it was time for lunch.

It was after lunch that he was welcomed with a surprise: a substitute teacher.

"That's weird." Ichigo stated. "Fon-sensei's never been out before." In all of Ichigo's memory he couldn't remember one instance of which Soifon had ever been ill or out when he was at martial arts training practice or at school. In fact, from rumors that he'd heard, Fon Shaolin had an impeccable attendance record. "I didn't think it was like her to call out sick."

"You dumbass," Tatsuki chastised, "Fon-sensei isn't out sick. I heard she's doing some big project for the school board."

"That's not what I heard!" Ichigo's overly energetic classmate, Keigo, shouted jumping into the conversation. "I heard Fon Shaolin is actually a Yakuza and a trained assassin and that Karakura High is where she tracks her young victims and recruits."

"Whatever it is your smoking Keigo, you mind passing some my way after class?" Ichigo asked, jokingly.

"It's true I tell you!" Keigo asserted. "She's gotta be a trained assassin or something! You were there when she took down that purse snatcher! You saw how she can move!"

"Well, yeah Fon-sensei is pretty strong and fast, but I don't think you can go so far as to call her a Yakuza." Ichigo scratched his head.

Tatsuki being there, Orihime couldn't help, but throw her own two cents into the conversation. "Or maybe she's an agent sent by the gods to watch over human souls and is reporting back to her boss."

"That's quite an active imagination you have Inoue-san." Mizurio said to her.

"Hey it's better than Keigo's Yakuza theory at least." Ichigo said, leaning back in his chair. After what he had been through last night anything was possible.

"Hey!" Keigo was insulted at the idea that something Orihime suggested was a more believable than his own. Of course the whole irony of the situation was that Orihime wasn't that far from the truth. The subject changed awfully quickly. "Seriously though Ichigo, what's the deal man? I heard your house got wrecked by a truck last night."

"Pretty much." Ichigo said.

"A truck? Are you all right?" Tatsuki asked.

"I'm fine, everyone's completely unharmed. Lucky break on our end." Ichigo responded.

"So did you clean it all up?" Mizurio asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Ichigo asked. "It'll take forever to clean up that mess."

"Need any help?" Chad offered.

"That's…okay." Ichigo said.

"Yeah Chad, I mean you could wind up bringing the whole house down, you know." Keigo stated.

"Hello." A friendly voice called out. "You're Ichigo aren't you?" Ichigo turned to see Kuchiki Rukia, the Soul Reaper from last night, standing behind him. "I'll be sitting next to you from now on. My name is Rukia.

Ichigo freaked out, stood up and pointed at Rukia. "H-hey! It..it's you!"

Tatsuki rolled her eyes and began leaving the room. She motioned for Orihime to follow. The orange haired teen did so. Tatsuki was not about to stand in the middle of the classroom while Ichigo had an episode. She and Orihime went to the one place women went to when they needed privacy: the washroom.

"Ugh, that idiot." Tatsuki said, washing her hands furiously. "What's with him anyway?"

"Tatsuki-chan are you okay?" Orihime asked her.

"She's not even a ghost and he completely freaks out. I swear one of these days I'll—"

"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime shouted to get Tatsuki's attention. The raven haired teen had been rubbing her hands so furiously that she didn't notice that she'd cut herself on her along her left index finger knuckle with her own fingernail.

"Ah, dammit!" Tatsuki grabbed a paper towel and put it over the bleeding scratch. "I'm sorry, what were you saying Orihime?" she looked at her friend.

"N-nothing, but…are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Tatsuki smiled.

Orihime didn't seem convinced. "Kurosaki-kun…he's…interested in that girl…you think?" Orihime asked.

"Don't be ridiculous." Tatsuki said. "Rukia's a new transfer student. There's no way in hell Ichigo knows her."

"What if he does though?" Orihime gasped and then went off on a tangent. "Maybe he saw her at a restaurant and said hi to her, but they didn't really know each other and so they talked and…

When her friend went off on tangents like this Tatsuki knew it was best just to let things run their course and wait for Orihime to finish. She removed the paper towel and looked at the cut on her hand. She had pierced through two layers of skin. She shook her head and splashed cold water on her face. Tatsuki looked at herself in the mirror. She was getting worked up over nothing. The scowl currently on her face could be mistaken for Ichigo's almost.

"Rectangles!" Orihime suddenly shouted completely out of nowhere.

Knowing that her friend's outburst meant that her tangent had hit a finite point Tatsuki addressed her friend with a question. "Orihime do you have a bandage?"

"Ah sure," Orihime dug through her pocket book and gave Tatsuki a bandage. Tatsuki applied it to her finger and then let out a huge sigh. "Come on, let's go back to class." She walked about three steps before Orihime stopped her with a reminder.

"Say, Tatsuki-chan, how did lunch go with Kurosaki-kun yesterday?" she asked.

Tatsuki stopped. "How else do you think, Ichigo started getting crazy over a supposed ghost again and it completely ruined our lunch." Tatsuki said and stomped a few more steps before turning to look at Orihime. "You coming?"

"Ah, right." Orihime followed Tatsuki back to class.

For all students of class 1-3, save Ichigo, the school day was pretty uneventful. After class Tatsuki and Orihime walked back home together.

"Man, for a substitute teacher Ochi-sensei sure gave a lot of homework." Tatsuki scratched her head.

"I think, it's a good thing that a substitute teacher has such a dedication to the educational system, don't you think, ne Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime asked.

"I suppose so," Tatsuki responded. As the two friends walked into the Mashiba district, as they normally did on their way home together until they each took separate roads upon reaching the Kasazaki district, Tatsuki couldn't help, but wonder if the rumors she had heard about Shaolin were really the truth, or if any of them were true. Tatsuki thought that if her sensei believed she was going to be absent that she would've told her about it yesterday. _Maybe Ichigo's right, maybe sensei really is sick. _

"Say Orihime, do you think maybe we should go to sensei's house and see if she's all right?" Tatsuki suggested.

"Ah, that sounds like a great idea." Orihime said. She gasped. "Maybe we should get flowers in case she really is sick."

"Well there's a candy store a couple blocks down the road from where sensei lives. I know some of her favorite snacks so maybe we can get those." Tatsuki suggested.

"Fon-sensei will be really happy that we care so much about her don't you think?" Orihime asked.

Tatsuki nodded. The two friends headed off towards the east side of the Mashiba district, where Soifon lived. They were about halfway there when they passed by an alleyway and a voice called out to them. "Oi." Tatsuki and Orihime turned to see their sensei leaned up against the wall to the entrance of the alleyway.

"Ah, sensei!"  
>"Fon-sensei!" Orihime and Tatsuki were surprised to see her.<p>

Soifon was dressed in a sleeveless black t-shirt with a yellow vest over it. She was wearing black jeans with a chain belt with a hornet's crest embroidered into the back pockets and along the outside sides of the pants. She was wearing a pair of black sneakers with white soles on her feet. Tatsuki was starting to think that perhaps Keigo's Yakuza theory wasn't so farfetched after all.

"Sensei, where were you today?" Tatsuki asked, curiously.

Soifon merely pushed up from off the wall and looked at Tatsuki. "Arisawa, do you still wish to see the unseen?"

"Huh?" Tatsuki was confused.

"Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime looked at her best friend.

"If you still wish to see the world as it truly is," Soifon turned around, "follow me." She broke into a sprint.

"Ah, sensei!" Tatsuki darted after her. "Come on, Orihime!"

Orihime waved to Tatsuki as she ran off. "No, that's okay. You go have fun with sensei."

Tatsuki simply nodded, knowing that Orihime could never keep up with her at her fastest pace and tore off down the alleyway after Soifon. The average human running speed has been recorded to be 6.7 meters per second. Tatsuki was clearing doing 7.1. Also for 100 meters, most women could run at a speed of 9.53 meters. Soifon was clearing doing 10, and that was only a fraction of what she was capable of. So, while Tatsuki was panting and desperately trying to keep up with her sensei, Soifon was barely breaking a sweat.

Of course, there was a point to all this. By pressuring Tatsuki to keep up with her, Soifon was slowly draining Tatsuki's energy until she forced the young teen to be out of breath. By leaking her spirit energy as she ran, the lack of energy in Tatsuki's body would slowly be replaced with potential spirit energy. Once Tatsuki had spirit energy building up in her body, like Ichigo's last night, all that had to happen was for Soifon to release that energy and she could make Tatsuki spiritually aware. This was a theory devised by Urahara Kisuke himself. If Soifon had learned anything in the last 100 years it was that Lelouch's plans were almost always successful, Yoruichi cared a lot about her, and Urahara was almost always right.

Soifon looked behind her as she and Tatsuki ran west towards Karakura Community Park. Tatsuki was breathing hard as she tried to keep up with Soifon who remained consistently outside the teen's reach. "What's the matter, Arisawa?" Soifon sneered as she looked at her student. "Running out of steam?"

"You wish." Tatsuki grunted and continued to run after her sensei. _Just where is she leading me too? And how is all this running supposed to help. By the time we get to where we're going, I'll be exhausted if this keeps up. _

Soifon and Tatsuki eventually did make it to the park and reached a section of it through the trees of the forest nearby where there was no one around. Tatsuki was exhausted and stopped when she saw Soifon had stopped and bent over and put her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

_Phase two. _Soifon thought to herself and leaked out a portion of her spirit energy that she directed to seek Tatsuki's panting form like a beacon. Of course, this spirit energy would remain dormant unless otherwise released. However, it was enough for now.

When Tatsuki finally caught her breath she looked at her sensei. _I don't get it, sensei had to be running at least three meters per second more than me, but she's not even the slightest bit tired. _

"Are you ready to see the world through different eyes?" Soifon asked Tatsuki.

Still a little short of breath, Tatsuki merely nodded. Soifon grabbed her vest and discarded it to the ground. Tatsuki was unsure what was about to happen.

"Think fast." Soifon said and leapt at her student.

Tatsuki barely had time to blink, but instinct told her to dodge. "Sensei, what are you doing?"

"If you want to see the world as Kurosaki sees it you must unlock what is inside you. And to do that you must be pushed to your limit. I wish there was an easier way." Soifon said and leapt at Tatsuki again. The exhausted teen dodge rolled out of the way. Soifon looked at Tatsuki as she panted. _It's not working…why isn't it working? _Soifon thought to herself. _I'm not even sensing even a slight change in the small amount of spirit energy I gave her. I don't want to hurt her too badly. She's doing fine just dodging, but perhaps…perhaps I should be the one on the defensive._ "All right, your turn, come at me!" Soifon declared.

Tatsuki wasted no time and charged at Soifon she threw a punch at Soifon who blocked with her open palm and then swooped down low and knocked Tatsuki off her feet and onto the ground. Tatsuki landed on her ass only for a sweeping kick from Soifon to come aiming in for her head. Tatsuki ducked down to avoid a head injury, jumped to her feet and did a high sweeping kick to Soifon's neck.

The short stature karate instructor blocked Tatsuki's kick with her arm and struck forward. Tatsuki leapt back to avoid getting it. Soifon was holding back a lot to avoid overpowering Tatsuki. She didn't want to cripple the poor girl if she managed a successful strike.

_I've never seen sensei move like this. _Tatsuki thought to herself. _Well…no she did show this level of skill when I watched her compete, but to think that she'd use such a level of skill against me…is this really going to help me see ghosts?_

_It's working now. The spirit energy inside her is slowly building. All I have to do is get her to release it. Perhaps if I up the danger factor she might respond. _Soifon took a deep breath. _Once again I wish there were other options. _Soifon went over to her vest and unfolded it. Tatsuki saw the sheathed wakizashi that was fastened to the back of it. Soifon drew out her bladed weapon. Now the teen was frightened. "Fear is the source of evolution. When your life is threatened your senses heightened and you fight to survive. In the course of your adrenaline pumping and your heart throbbing, you awaken to abilities you never thought you had." Soifon said. "Do you feel fear, Arisawa? Are you afraid that I might hurt you?" The petrified look on Tatsuki's face was the only answer Soifon needed. "Good." She went after Tatsuki with her sealed Zanpakuto and swung. Tatsuki bent over backwards to avoid being slashed.

_What is she doing? Why is she attacking me? _Tatsuki found herself thinking. She bent backwards onto her hands and used the propulsion to flip back. Soifon came rushing in, Tatsuki dodged to the side, the blade narrowly missing her. _Is she seriously trying to kill me? Why? What have I done? _Tatsuki almost wanted to cry. She revered Soifon, she really looked up to her and now here she was coming at her with a bladed weapon. She dodged another strike. _Wait…what the hell am I dodging for? Just because this is sensei, it doesn't make her any different from any punk to come at me with a weapon. _Tatsuki cartwheeled away from another strike. _In that case. _Tatsuki took a battle stance as if to say 'Bring it. I'm not afraid of you.'

Soifon, smirking at seeing Tatsuki's confidence, charged forward with her blade. However, Tatsuki was tired of running and dodging. This time she would counter. Soifon stabbed forward, but Tatsuki grabbed her wrist and with a fierce battle cry punched Soifon in the ribcage with all of her strength. That impact was exactly what was needed. "Good job." Soifon said as Tatsuki made contact with her chest. Suzumebachi went flying out of her hand and Soifon went flying back several meters before she backflipped and righted herself.

Tatsuki could feel it in herself, something had just been unleashed. She looked at her clenched fist there seemed to be smoke surging from it. Soifon looked at her clothes. Her shirt was singed a bit. "Excellent work, Arisawa. You have awakened."

"Huh?" Tatsuki was confused.

Soifon went and got her vest. "I told you, evolution is attainable through fear. When you were afraid for your life you stopped dodging and fought back. You saw me as any other enemy that would try to attack you and in doing so you awakened the small bit of spiritual power that I seeped into you."

"Huh?"

"We were running so that you would become exhausted. As someone who already is adept at this sort of thing, I simply exuded my own spiritual power and it sought you out like a fly to neon sign." Soifon stated.

"I'm still confused." Tatsuki said.

Soifon simply smiled, walked over to Tatsuki and put an arm around her. "Come, we have a lot to talk about."

Tatsuki and Soifon had a long discussion about basically everything Ichigo and Rukia had discussed yesterday evening. Soifon did not tell Tatsuki that Ichigo had become a substitute Soul Reaper, or that creating one was against Soul Society rule, or that Rukia was even a Soul Reaper. She merely explained the way the Soul Society and the "Invisible World" worked. Tatsuki thought her sensei was a bit off her rocker, but it was when they got back to Soifon's house to discuss things privately that things started making sense to Tatsuki.

Much like Yoruichi and Urahara, Soifon was equipped with a special gigai that allowed her to use her powers without the need to switch to Soul Form. It was a simple matter of exuding her reiatsu enough to make Tatsuki lose her breath momentarily and showing her Suzumebachi's released state to get Tatsuki to comply that things were pretty screwed up in the world around her.

"What? Regretting learning about all this?" Soifon asked.

"It seems like the driving plot of a shonen manga." Tatsuki responded. Soifon laughed, understanding where Tatsuki was coming from.

It took most of the afternoon for Soifon to explain things properly to Tatsuki, but by the end of the night the teen had a better grip on the invisible world than Ichigo.

Yoruichi kept herself out of sight for the evening, revealing herself now she believed would only give Tatsuki a bit of a panic. Spirits and corrupted souls was one thing, but a talking cat was entirely another.

To help Tatsuki further understand the power that Soifon had awoken within her, Soifon told her to meet her at Karakura Community Park where they were today and they'd train together so that Tatsuki could get a full understanding on her power.

Tomorrow was Saturday so the duo was able to spend almost the entire day training together. As a result of the training however, residual marks were left imprinted on the back of Tatsuki's hands. The imprint was more like an insignia that took the shape of a the same flaming skull as was seen on the glove Rukia and other Soul Reapers would use to extract souls from their bodies. The difference between the imprint on Tatsuki's hand and the mark on the Soul Reaper glove though, was that the imprint on Tatsuki's hand flashed a bright shade of red like the light seen from an automobile's brake lights. Soifon said that the insignia would vanish over time, once Tatsuki got her power under control, but to conceal it, she gave Tatsuki a pair of blood red, fingerless gloves. As a gift from her sensei, Tatsuki said she'd treasure them.

That evening, after training, she wore the gloves to Orihime's place when she went over for dinner. After inviting her in, Orihime noticed Tatsuki's gloves.

"Tatsuki-chan, where did you get those gloves?" Orihime asked her.

"Oh, sensei gave them to me as a gift. Aren't they cool?" Tatsuki asked, beaming. She found fingerless gloves to be quite the fashion statement. She always wanted a pair, but the really good quality ones were always so expensive.

"Yes, very cool." Orihime said and invited her friend inside. It surprised Tatsuki when Orihime mentioned that Ichigo and Rukia had grown so close that they were walking around together. What shocked her more was that Ichigo didn't bother to walk Orihime home despite the fact that she was hurt.

"What…oh no…I mean he did offer to do so…but…" Orihime went into a daydream only to throw her hands out in front of her and start acting like a rabid zombie as she shouted, "I'm warning you, you better watch out champ cause I'm winning this match!"

"Hey snap out of it, you're daydreaming again." Tatsuki informed the ditzy teenager.

Orihime didn't even hear her. "I'll give you a right and another! Bam! AAAAH, he's got a gun!"

A sudden shockwave and tremor however knocked both girls from their lighthearted fun. "Hey…what was that?" Tatsuki asked. It was then that she could feel another presence and in moments a creature, like one her sensei had described to her yesterday appeared before her eyes. Its roar was blaring in Tatsuki's ears like music with the volume up to high.

"_Hollows can only be seen by those with spirit energy it is important to protect those of who the invisible world is a mystery to. Mysterious deaths have occurred by normal people being attacked by these things. You had best be careful." _

Soifon's words rang through Tatsuki's ears over the sound of the hollow's roar. She shoved Orihime aside without word or warning and dropped flat on the ground, avoiding Acidwire's attempted assault on her best friend.

Orihime let out a surprised yelp as she was shoved and banged her shoulder on the floor.

"Run, Orihime!" Tatsuki shouted.

Orihime was confused she didn't understand what was happening around her, but the next thing she knew she was floating in midair, being bound tightly by something.

"Let her go you mutant anaconda!" Tatsuki shouted and sank her teeth into Acidwire's tail. The hollow let out a pained roar and whipped Orihime into the wall. "Oh, so that's how you wanna play it huh?" Tatsuki climbed up onto Acidwire's back, but before she could deliver a decisive blow to the back of his head a fierce game of hollow rodeo ensued.

Orihime recovered momentarily and saw the strange sight before her. "Tatsuki-chan!" she ran forward to help her friend. Despite the fact that she could see nothing, she could tell from Tatsuki's awkward position that something was in front of her. She let line drive a punch and smacked Acidwire in the chest, just below his hollow hole. The resulting kickback caused Tatsuki to be thrown back off of Acidwire and land against the wall. "Tatsuki-chan!" Orhime called out again.

Unfortunately for Orihime, with Tatsuki no longer detaining Acidwire, he could return his focus to her. By the time Tatsuki recovered from the blow to her back she only had enough time to see Acidwire drive his fist through Orihime's chest.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki shouted. Orihime's soul tumbled out of her body, linked to it by a chain of fate. Angered Tatsuki grabbed Acidwire by the tail and with determine strength picked up the entire hollow and chucked it halfway across the room. Hissing, Acidwire retreated into whereabouts unknown, but it would only be brief. His current plan of attack was not working. He hadn't expected his prey's guest to be spiritually aware.

In soul form, Orihime now found it much harder to breathe, but she saw Tatsuki, panting. Tatsuki had saved her. "Tatsuki-chan." Orihime got out.

"Ah, Orihime." Tatsuki ran over to her Soul Form. She looked at the chain attached to Orihime's body and then rushed over to Orihime's actual body and made sure the chain was attached. She sighed in relief.

"Tatsuki-chan, what's going on?" Orihime asked. "I'm so confused. That thing…you could see it couldn't you?"

Tatsuki nodded as she went back to her friend's side and squatted in front of her. "Yeah, I could see it, but don't worry though. I won't let it hurt you."

"Was that…one of the spirits Kurosaki-kun always says he could see?" Orihime asked.

"Kind of," Tatsuki said, "I don't have time to explain right now though." She went over to Orihime's other body and carried it in her arms. "Can you stand?" she asked.

"H-huh?" Orihime was still confused.

"Right now your soul and your body have been separated. "What I'm holding right now is your body, linked to your soul by the chain embedded into your chest. If we go to Sensei's house she can fix that."

"But that's all the way on the other side of town!" Orihime reminded her.

"We don't have any other choice. You and I both have to run or you get on my back and I'll carry both you and your body." Tatsuki instructed.

Orihime was lost, confused and discombobulated, but seeing the confidence in Tatsuki's gaze, she knew she could trust her best friend. "Okay."

It took Orihime a little while to get going, being a soul and all made it very hard to breathe, but she and Tatsuki eventually broke into a steady pace. Unfortunately, the two of them didn't get very far before Acidwire reemerged and it reappeared almost right underneath Tatsuki. If the teen hadn't sensed it just moments before she would've lost one or both of her arms.

"Back for round two are you?" Tatsuki asked.

Acidwire just roared in her face, but before he attacked he spoke. "Foolish girl, do you have any idea who I am?"

"Do you think I give a damn?" Tatsuki asked. "The only thing I care about is that you tried to hurt Orihime. Anyone who tries to that," Tatsuki jabbed her thumb at her chest, "answers to me."

Acidwire roared and lunged at Tatsuki. Tatsuki leapt backwards to avoid Acidwire's assault.

_I'm only going to have one shot at this until I get stronger. I'd better make it count. _Tatsuki thought to herself. Acidwire's slow reflexes allowed Tatsuki the time she needed. She put down Orihime's body and stood absolutely still as she gathered spirit energy into her opened palm that was spread out in front of her face. She grabbed her forearm with her other hand. She clenched her fist and an audible hiss and crackle sounded as a burst of flame exuded from her hand. Running as fast as she could Tatsuki charged at Acidwire. "Eat this you overgrown snake! Kaso Kobushi!" **(Pyre Fist) **Tatsuki struck forward with a forceful punch that seemed to have flaming spirit energy built into it. Tatsuki jumped as high as she could to get her attack to aim for Acidwire's head, but the hollow reached out towards her and Tatsuki had no choice, but to bring down her ace in the hole down on to Acidwire's arm. However, the resulting contact sent Tatsuki's spirit energy down into Acidwire's arm and blew up his entire hand and wrist. The hollow reeled in pain and retreated into the darkness. Tatsuki knew it would be back. She stood her ground and waited for Acidwire to reemerge. He did, but he emerged not on Tatsuki's location, but on Orihime's location. "Orihime!"

Acidwire's attack was thankfully stopped and by a blade several inches longer than Tatsuki's body. Carrying it was Ichigo, clad in a Soul Reaper uniform. "Leave them alone! I'm the one you want!" Ichigo slashed the palm of Acidwire's remaining hand and he retreated back into the shadows. As if the Soul Reaper wasn't tough enough to deal with the first time, now Acidwire had to deal with both Ichigo and Tatsuki.

_Ichigo is a Soul Reaper? _Tatsuki was confused.

"Kurosaki-kun." Orihime was surprised to see him.

"What? Inoue?" Ichigo looked at her.

"Ichigo, what the hell?" Tatsuki shouted at him.

"Tatsuki?" Now Ichigo was more confused than she was. _I don't get it how can they see me? _He looked at Orihime and saw the chain embedded into her chest. _Inoue I can understand, but when could Tatsuki see spirits? Just the other day…_

Ichigo had no time to think as Acidwire's roar sounded through the air again. "He's coming back! Be on your guard!" Tatsuki shouted.

"Wait a minute! How can you suddenly see spirits?" Ichigo asked his friend.

"I'll explain later, right now you're going to help me protect Orihime!" Tatsuki ordered.

"You don't need to order me to do that." Ichigo said. "By the way, do you know what that thing really is?"

"Does it matter, it's going after Orihime and that's bad enough!" Tatsuki shouted.

"Did you ever think why it would, or were you not told that part about hollows?" Ichigo asked.

"_Hollows are spirits of despair and corruption. Their lives are of unfulfilled purpose. If a hollow has a family or friend that is still alive, chances are high that the hollow will seek those people out first and claim their lives." _

"Wait you mean—"

Acidwire's reemergence cut Tatsuki off. He began by attacking Tatsuki with his cut hand. She rolled to the side. Ichigo came running in and tried to attack Acidwire's handless arm, but his tail blocked the Soul Reaper's path.

Rukia came running down the street, bearing witness to the events unfolding and knelt down by Orihime. She could worry about Tatsuki's reiatsu after the hollow was taken care of.

"Tatsuki-chan! Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime was worried for both her friend and her crush.

"Hey," Rukia knelt down by Orihime, "are you okay?" She saw the chain of fate and sighed.

"Kuchiki-san?" Orihime looked at her. "I don't understand. What's going on? What is that monster? Why is it attacking Kurosaki-kun and Tatsuki-chan? Why did it do this to me?" She held up her chain of fate.

"Just calm down, everything's going to be fine Orihime, just relax." Rukia told her. Of course, no sooner had she said that did Acidwire deliver a knockout blow to both Tatsuki and Ichigo one right after the other soar over towards Orihime and Rukia, swat Rukia away and drag Orihime away.

Tatsuki and Ichigo came to within moments. They instantly began bickering.

"Idiot! He was wide open, why didn't you slice his neck when you had the chance?" Tatsuki shouted.

"Hey, you're the one who blew up his hand earlier! Why don't you take care of him miss high and mighty?" Ichigo argued.

"Dumbass! I can only use that technique once a day, I've got nothing left!" Tatsuki growled back.

"Both of you shut up!" Rukia shouted. Tatsuki and Ichigo looked at her. "It doesn't matter who did or didn't do what. Right now that thing just went and grabbed Orihime and who knows what he's going to do with her. If either of you care any bit about her you'll quit arguing and go help her!"

Ichigo and Tatsuki both conceded to Rukia's point. "Rukia's right. Right now the important thing is saving Inoue." Ichigo said. Tatsuki nodded in agreement. Both ran down the street in pursuit of Acidwire, meanwhile the hollow had dragged Orihime back into her apartment and the two were playing brother/sister catch up...although considering one individual was a hollow, it wasn't as heartwarming as a sister reuniting with her dead brother should have been.

Ichigo and Tatsuki arrived on the scene to find Acidwire choking Orihime. Ichigo simply leapt up to the second floor. Tatsuki had to use the fire escape.

"You will listen to me!" Acidwire shouted. "Or else I will kill you first!"

"Like hell you will!" Ichigo shouted. Adrenaline rushing through him he stabbed Acidwire in the tail repeatedly and then chopped off his other hand, sending blood everywhere.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki burst into the room and knelt down by her friend as she coughed to catch her breath.

Ichigo stared at Acidwire with a dark glare. "Let me ask you something captain overbite. Do you know why big brothers are born first? They're born first so they can look out for their little brothers and sisters and protect them. Even a monster shouldn't say something like 'I'll kill you' to his own sister! You freak!"

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about. Orihime is mine. I was fifteen when she was born. Our mother was a whore and our father a devil. When I turned eighteen I marched out of our parent's house and raised her myself." He reached out to Orihime with one of his stubbed arms. "Orihime, come with me. If you are obedient, I promise I won't hurt the others.

Tatsuki body blocked her. "Whatever the hell you are, you're not Inoue Sora. You're just a monster. So unless you'd like a freshly made knuckle sandwich special delivered to your face, leave her alone!" Tatsuki's face was a mask of frightening rage, more deeply embittered than Ichigo's normal one.

"B-but…Tatsuki-chan…"

Before Orihime could say anything else, Acidwire noticed her hairpins. He became crazed and attacked viciously. Ichigo blocked the assault made by the hollow's snapping jaw and Tatsuki sweeped around and punched him beneath his hollow hole and sent him flying out of the apartment and into the streets below. Ichigo leapt over Tatsuki's crouching form and made to attack Acidwire. He hesitated for half a second and it cost him the opportunity to properly slay Acidwire. The hollow rushed in to attack the Soul Reaper, but was stopped. It was Orihime who had stopped him, not Tatsuki.

Orihime apologized to her brother, understanding that her desperate 'don't leave me!' outcry the day he died was why he had not moved on when he could have.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki came running out into the street, worried about the wound in her friend's shoulder caused by Acidwire's teeth.

Orihime continued to talk to Acidwire, trying to reach her brother behind the mask, explaining to him that she wanted him to move on by showing that she was happy. Once again Acidwire became crazed.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki ran forward to prevent her friend from collapsing.

Rukia explained to Ichigo that Acidwire's behavior was caused by his struggle against his hollow self and his soul self. She explained that this made it obvious that Sora did not become Acidwire of his own volition. Her explanation continued by explaining that Ichigo was being targeted by a more powerful hollow, one that hoped that he would hesitate to kill Acidwire because he knew him, which Ichigo did.

"Wait a minute, are you saying Ichigo's on some masked freak's hit list?" Tatsuki asked, as she held the injured soul of Orihime.

"That's precisely what I am saying." Rukia answered.

Before the conversation could continue further, Acidwire's mask shattered and his consciousness became that of Inoue Sora. Orihime smiled at this and then fainted.

"Ah! Orihime!" Tatsuki worried. "Ichigo! You can do something about this right? I mean, you're a Soul Reaper and all so…"

"He can't actually." Rukia said, stepping forward. "I can though."

"You?" Tatsuki was confused.

"Tatsuki, I don't know how or why you became spiritually aware, or how you gained knowledge about Soul Reapers, but you shouldn't dabble in this kind of thing. It's too dangerous." Ichigo said.

"Look who's talking! You're more beat up than I am!" Tatsuki reprimanded.

"Hey, I'm just trying to look out for you okay!" Ichigo argued back.

"I don't need you 'looking out for me' I can take care of myself!" Tatsuki snapped.

"Would you two give it a rest? You're giving me a headache!" The fact that such a loud voice could come from such a small person once again got Ichigo and Tatsuki to quit their bickering. "Anyway, I need to treat Orihime and restore her. My Kido should be sufficient."

"Kido, but then…you're also a Soul Reaper?" Tatsuki asked.

"Rukia _was_ a Soul Reaper." Ichigo told Tatsuki. "Two nights ago a hollow attacked my house. You know, the 'truck'."

Tatsuki started putting the pieces together in her own head. "So then…what exactly happened?" Tatsuki put Orihime down and let Rukia fix Orihime as Ichigo explained.

"Rukia became too injured to fight and transferred her power to mine and I wound up taking almost all of it, though she'd only meant to give me half. So…until her power restores itself, I'm stuck monster hunting." Ichigo explained. "I'd like to know how you got involved, but first we should finish what we started." He looked at Sora. Tatsuki agreed what Ichigo's silent language indicated.

"The hairpins she wears were a gift from you. That's why she wears them every day." Tatsuki stated.

"Kurosaki." Sora spoke to Ichigo. "Your sword," Sora moved his stump arm over his neck, "Please use it."

"Hey hold on now, I—"

"It's the best choice Ichigo." Tatsuki said. "Exorcising a hollow isn't the same as killing it. I am glad you showed up when you did." She looked down at her clenched fist. "My powers, until they are fully mature, merely exterminate hollows they do not have the exorcising capabilities of a Zanpakuto. Do the right thing Ichigo, let Sora find peace."

"She has a point you know." Rukia piped up, causing Ichigo to turn in her direction. "Once you become a hollow your only choice is to be cleansed. There is no going back to how you once were."

"So please, Ichigo, let Sora pass on while he's still himself." Tatsuki said.

Ichigo nodded and understood. Sora bowed his head to allow Ichigo to deliver the decisive blow. Ichigo brought down his sword.

"Wait." Orihime said, struggling to get up. Sora and Ichigo looked at Orihime. "I…want…to do it."

"Inoue?"  
>"Orihime?" Both Ichigo and Tatsuki were surprised.<p>

"Onii-chan…the hairpins you gave me, remember the fight we had when you gave them to me. I said I hated them because they didn't look grown up enough and you left for work without and I didn't say anything to you. And that was the last time I saw you alive. I'm so sorry." Orihime apologized, tears welling up into her eyes. "If…if I can help you…I just want to help you."

Ichigo passed his blade to Orihime. "Here." Orihime grabbed the handle, but the large blade proved to be way too heavy for her to lift. Even if her shoulder wasn't injured, the blade was just too big. Seeing her struggle, Ichigo went over to her and stood up against her back. "Let me help you. It's my job anyway, so I might as well."

Orihime's cheeks turned a deep rose color when she realized how close Ichigo was to her. To make things seem more magical to her, Ichigo's hands were on hers. The Substitute Soul Reaper didn't see what he was doing as anything more than helping his classmate accomplishing something she couldn't do alone and Tatsuki knew he saw it that way. Ichigo helped Orihime lift his Zanpakuto and guided her to bring the blade down to purify Sora. It cleaved right through his neck. There was no pain and no suffering and he was purified. Orihime, unable to keep her feelings inside her, turned around and sobbed into Ichigo's chest. Of course, the moment she realized she was clutching to her crush she let go, apologized for holding onto him and, klutz that she was fell down on her ass. Tatsuki helped her back to her feet.

"Hey don't worry about it. When you lose a family member it's okay to grieve. So long as there's a compassionate shoulder to cry on you shouldn't be afraid to use it, even if it's a complete stranger." Ichigo saw him an Orihime as nothing more than acquaintances. From the time they'd known each other this was their first real interaction between the two besides the time that Orihime had been at his clinic when Sora died. Of course, Ichigo didn't know it was her at the time.

"Right, so, let's fix this shall we." Rukia said. When Tatsuki saw her pull out what looked like a cigarette lighter with a spring-loaded chicken head, instinct kicked in and she twisted Rukia's arm away and stole the memory replacement device. "Hey! Give that back!" Rukia shouted. Tatsuki put her hand on Rukia's face and held the device out of her reach. "If you think I'm letting you replace my memory you can forget it and the same goes for Orihime."

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you, just how is it you know so much about Soul Reapers?" Ichigo asked.

"We can talk after I've dealt with Orihime." Rukia said.

"You can forget it!" Tatsuki shouted. "Orihime is my best friend! She just helped her brother find peace and you would take that memory away from her? I know that humans aren't supposed to know about the invisible world, but let's not forget who is in charge here." Tatsuki took a leap back and pointed at Rukia. "You lost your powers." She pointed at Ichigo. "He's the Soul Reaper." She pointed at herself. "And I'm an apprentice to an exiled Soul Reaper. Therefore Ichigo and I outrank you."

"Exiled Soul Reaper, Tatsuki what the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, Fon-sensei, is a Soul Reaper." Tatsuki told him.

"Say what?" Ichigo's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"Fon…sensei?" Rukia scratched her head. The only Fon she knew was Soifon, but she didn't think the woman would split her name up. Then again it wasn't common knowledge amongst Soul Reapers from Rukia's generation that 'Soifon' was Soifon's nickname. True, she knew Soifon's full name from the time that she was in the Fantomu no Jasutisu, but she hadn't done anything with the phantoms for more than twenty years so some of her memories were a bit fuzzy.

"Oh that's right," Ichigo rubbed his head, realizing Rukia's confusion, "yesterday's teacher was a substitute. Normally our sensei is a woman by the name of Fon Shaolin. There were a bunch of crazy rumors, but…are you sure she's a Soul Reaper Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked her.

"Do you think there's any other way I could understand about all this mumbo-jumbo?" Tatsuki asked. "How else do you think I gained the ability to see spirits?"

"But wait, how could you just gain spiritual power like that? It would take an enormous amount of residual energy to—"

Tatsuki cut Rukia off an explained the details of her excursion yesterday. Orihime remained silent all the while, trying to make sense of everything. "I'm still trying to master my power." Tatsuki said. "It's still a little on the rough side, but I wasn't about to sit by and let Orihime get attacked."

"And you protected me Tatsuki-chan." Orihime smiled. "Thank you." Tatsuki smiled back.

Tatsuki looked at Rukia. "Let me deal with Orihime. She's my friend and if there are any problems you can be sure Fon-sensei will handle it."

"But she's an exiled Soul Reaper you said. If the weight of her crimes weren't hefty enough already to warrant exile, they're sure to increase now." Rukia stated.

"Fon-sensei didn't tell me why she was banished…well she said she went by choice, but she didn't say the circumstances surrounding why she had to leave the Soul Society." Tatsuki responded. "Either way, I want you to leave Orihime alone."

"Give me one good reason." Rukia stated.

"Fon-sensei told me she was going to be out for a little while longer. In that time," Tatsuki jabbed a thumb at herself. "While you and Ichigo are off playing hero, I'll be your cover. You could skip class the entire day and I'll make up some excuse to legitimatize you playing hooky. After all, you're a student in the class Rukia." Tatsuki reminded her.

Rukia didn't like any of this. True, if she knew that 'Fon-sensei' equaled 'Soifon the Silver Phantom' she'd be a lost less on edge. In her current state, she'd never be able to take Tatsuki on in a fist fight and she really needed her device back. With a grudging sigh, Rukia extended her hand to Tatsuki. "Deal." She said.

Rukia finished getting Orihime back into her body and Tatsuki brought her best friend back inside the house. "So…Tatsuki-chan…what was all that about Soul Reapers and monsters and Fon-sensei and why was Sora a monster and…"

"Okay, okay, one question at a time Orihime." Tatsuki sighed. _I know I said I'd take care of things, but this might be difficult given Orihime's nature._ "I guess I should start from the beginning…

Tatsuki explained it all to Orihime. She had to explain to Orihime that she had only been able to see Ichigo in his Soul Reaper form because her soul had been split from her body. As she was right now, she couldn't see him much less any other ghosts.

"But why did you want to learn how to see ghosts, Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime asked.

"Because I was sick and tired of not being able to see it. Ichigo was always talking about seeing ghosts and stuff that it was just getting annoying. I mean, what am I supposed to do when I go say hi to him on a Saturday morning and there he is yelling at a trash can? I've been his friend for nearly a decade and so I just hate the idea of not being able to help him if he's having a problem." Tatsuki responded.

"Could I become like Tatsuki-chan and Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked.

"No!" Tatsuki said crossing her arms. "Out of the question. It's too dangerous and you have enough problems with your wild imagination."

"Aww, but Tatsuki-chan." Orihime whined.

"Don't worry. It's not all it's cracked up to be really." Tatsuki responded, rubbing the back of her head. "Besides, I had to go through hell to become spiritually aware." She leaned forward and held up her index finger. "I'd never intentionally subject you to that kind of danger."

Orihime simply smiled and gave her best friend a hug. "Thank you, Tatsuki-chan." She said to her. "I was…so frightened when everything started. I couldn't do anything, but…you and Kurosaki-kun were so brave and you both saved me and together we all…saved Sora."

Tatsuki wrapped her arms around Orihime. "Hey don't worry about it, that's what nakama are for." She let Orihime go after a bit and pulled out her cellphone and began dialing her house number. "I'm going to call my mom and ask her to bring over some pajamas and a change of clothes."

"Ah, you're staying here?" Orihime was surprised.

"I just…want to make sure you're going to be okay." Tatsuki smiled again. "That's what friends do."

Orihime brightend up. "Hooray! Sleepover!"

Tatsuki spoke with her mom and spent the night at Orihime's place. _I will protect Orihime. _Tatsuki thought to herself as she began to doze off. _That's the promise…we made to each other._

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: So Tatsuki gets powers and even Bleach's first official story arc is already seeing some major changes. Just to reiterate, I will not always be hovering on Ichigo and Rukia's position or anyone else's for that matter if it's just a rehash of canon, that's just you guys having to reread what you already know happens. I have some unique stuff coming up for the upcoming chapters, rest assured the revamp and altered Soul Reaper agent arc will be much more enticing than it was in canon. Please bear with the dullness of the plot, if you feel that way about it, until we get to the Soul Society arc. Expect another release later today. I was too tired to release this last night when I finished it so this was ready to go last night, I was not).**


	37. Libra Naomi, Soul Reaper Investigator

**(A/N: Like I promised, double feature for Soul Chess today. I don't know about tomorrow, so don't ask. I will have at least one chapter out tomorrow I promise you that).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

While Ichigo and Rukia had some 'fun' times of their own to share, like saving the soul of a child trapped in a cockatiel, obtaining a mod soul that they named Kon, there were a few things going on in the Soul Society, besides the norm. The day of which Rukia was supposed to return had come and gone. Her tardiness prompted worry amongst her division. Attempts of contact were made, requesting that Rukia return to the Soul Society, but Rukia was not responding. Oddly enough all hollow alerts in her general area were still being properly taken care of. This phenomenon was ultimately looked into and Yamamoto declared that reconnaissance must be done. Lelouch volunteered straight out, saying that he was best suited to take matters into his own hands, but of course Yamamoto believed that sending a captain, without knowing the situation, was not his intention.

"I am more inclined to send a member of Division Two." Yamamoto stated. "Kuchiki Rukia is a 6th seat. I would prefer, if it comes to such things that a member of her equal rank or higher is sent."

"Then I shall send Libra Naomi to the World of the Living to search for Kuchiki-san." Stefan stated. "However, I request permission to replace my Vice-captain on standby. If it comes to light that Kuchiki Rukia has gone rogue then it would be best if the leader of the patrol corps sees the matter through."

"I object to that request." Lelouch said boldly. "Kuchiki Rukia is a member of one of the highest esteemed families in the Soul Society. She'd never do anything so rash as to turn against us. If apprehension is indeed necessary, it would be better if they were people he trusted like her sister and her lieutenant."

"I am inclined to agree with Lamperouge-taicho." Byakuya stated. "As an adopted noble in my family I would prefer if the matter were dealt with, should it come to such extremes, by my family. And since Hisana is the closest person to Rukia, sending her and Kaien would be the easiest course of action if negotiation and discussion is possible. However, without knowing the circumstances, sending Libra Naomi first would be the best choice."

"Very well." Yamamoto said and looked over to Mayuri. "Continue to have the department of research and development monitor the situation. If Kuchiki Rukia does not respond or return within the next two weeks, we will send Libra Naomi to the world of the living to investigate. Dismissed."

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

The aforementioned two weeks came and went. The date today was the 17th of June, six years after the death of Kurosaki Masaki, the beloved wife and mother of the Kurosaki family. Ichigo and Rukia had already awkwardly met up at the graveyard and were now having a chat.

Libra Naomi had caught wind of Ichigo' spiritual pressure and was now listening in on his and Rukia's conversation. She missed the beginning of it, but she wasn't about to miss the rest.

"Listen, about your mother," Rukia was saying, "I heard you mention that someone killed her."

"I didn't say that." Ichigo denied.

"You never said who killed her." Rukia said.

"Listen, just drop it okay." Ichigo said solemnly.

"When I first met you, you mentioned that you were first able to see spirits since you were very young." Rukia ignored Ichigo's protests. I need you to answer me truthfully and honestly. Ichigo, could your mother have been killed by a hollow?" Rukia suggested. Ichigo became surprised by the suggestion. "Do you think it's possible? If your spiritual capabilities were that high as a child then there may have been a hollow who sensed you and when it came after you it could have—"

"Just shut up!" Ichigo shouted, the idea that Rukia was suggesting was ludicrous and all the while felt as if she was stomping on his pride to him. "Why does everything have to be all about hollows with you anyway? There was no freaking hollow that day all right? You'll never understand the pain and suffering I have to live with every single day." Ichigo walked forward, dropping most of the anger, but still a mite ticked off, "So sorry to wreck your theory, but all the usual suspects like hollows, serial killers and thugs are not to blame…I am."

"Huh?" Rukia turned to address the situation, but Ichigo was in such a foul mood that he took off into a sprint, just so he could get away from her. "Wait! Ichigo!" Rukia called after him, but was ignored.

At this same time, Tatsuki was telling Orihime about her and Ichigo's history together and about how Ichigo didn't come to school for so many days in a row because his Mom had died. She even remembered telling Soifon about I, but her sensei's response was 'let him be. This is something he and his family have to work out. Until he wants to talk about it or be seen with people, it's best to just let him be.'

Tatsuki remembered how Ichigo became less enthusiastic about martial arts. Even after he reconciled with his family about the whole thing he still didn't show up at the dojo as often as he used to, nor was he as energetic as he once was.

When he turned 10, the middle of July, Tatsuki remembered that her sensei had had about all she could take. After class, before Ichigo could just go running off. She grabbed his collar.

* * *

><p><strong>5 years ago<strong>

"Oh no you don't, you little shrimp. You're way behind in the curriculum." It was one of the rare times the students had seen Soifon's actual anger. She smiled to the others. "The rest of you can all go on home."

Most of the students left faster than one could say "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi," but Tatsuki stayed behind and peered in through the window, wondering what her sensei was going to do with Ichigo.

"Sensei, why can't I just go home?" Ichigo asked.

"Silence! I have no tolerance for quitters." Soifon stated. "I know what happened last month. I know what it has to feel like. You feel as if your world has been ripped apart, your perfect world shattered before your very eyes." While Soifon had never experienced such a heartbreaking event as Ichigo had she knew how she would feel if Yoruichi ever disappeared or died and it was that that drove her to understand Ichigo's pain. She knew how he was. He was one of those several few boys that never fully grew out of their Oedipus complex. He saw his mother as a figure he must protect and now she was gone. Tatsuki had told her that Ichigo paced the river back and forth for days on end. Soifon could figure out the rest on her own, and how to handle it. "You failed to protect your Mom, no one blames you for that, but are you going to quit just because you failed?" Soifon asked. Ichigo was scared of his sensei right now. He had never heard her be stern with him like this. "Don't you have other people in your family to protect? What about your sisters? If you quit because you failed to protect your mother how does that help you protect your sisters. And what about any friends you might make?"

"Shut up!" Ichigo talked back to his sensei, pushed over the edge. "You don't know what you're talking about! I would never let my sisters become hurt, ever!"

"And what are you going to do about it? What will you do when someday someone stronger than you comes along, threatening to hurt them?" Soifon asked.

"I won't let that happen!" Ichigo yelled. "I will protect them! I will! I will! I will! I will!"

"Prove it!" Soifon pointed to a nearby punching bag. "Pretend that's a thug threatening to hurt your sisters! Protect your family!"

With an enraged yell Ichigo wailed on the punching bag with the strongest punch he could. He didn't stop and just let loose unrelenting fury onto the object. Soifon, and Tatsuki from the window, watched him and saw all the anger and frustration that Ichigo had built inside him. When he was too exhausted to continue Ichigo dropped onto the ground, panting. "Sensei." He said. "If I ever…lose my way…or go off the path…push me back onto it. Don't let me quit, ever."

"Now that's a promise that I can keep." Soifon said to him. "Come, I'll walk you home." As the two headed for the door, Tatsuki stepped into the doorway. "Arisawa? I thought you left."

"I wanted to see what you were going to do to Ichigo. I'm his friend so…"

"I don't need you to be worried about me Tatsuki." Ichigo said, turning his head, trying to act tough.

"Why can't I be? That's what nakama are for, so that they can worry about each other and help each other." Tatsuki said.

"She's right Ichigo. Tatsuki is your friend. You shouldn't be so quick to dismiss the kindness of a friend, even if it seems silly." Soifon said kindly.

Ichigo let go of his boyish pride and looked at his friend, rubbing the back of his neck. "Thanks then, Tatsuki." He said.

Tatsuki looked at him with a compassionate gaze. "Hey Ichigo, if you ever find yourself unable to protect something on your own, I'll help you. We'll protect things together. We can be a team." Tatsuki extended out her hand to Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled and shook Tatsuki's hand. "Okay!"

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

Ichigo found himself reminiscing about the exact same memory. He was thinking about it because it had been connected to when his mother died, but now that he thought about it, he wondered about Soifon. Tatsuki had told him that she was a retired Soul Reaper and that she had made her spiritually aware. Ichigo started to wonder more about this person he called 'sensei'. She had continuously been out of class and it worried Ichigo. He wondered if she'd be coming back or if Ochi Misato would become his new teacher.

As he pondered this Rukia began pondering what he said about how he had killed his mother. She couldn't believe it. Of course, it was then that she sensed another presence. However, before she could react to the sense, she was alarmed by the sudden shout of. "Heya! Rukia!" as Naomi jumped from out of the bushes to greet her. Rukia looked at Naomi like a deer caught in headlights. Naomi had matured much from the time she had been in the phantoms. She no longer wore her facemask and instead wore a pair of gold hoop earrings. Since her time as a junior officer under Lelouch, Naomi had grown an entire foot. She no longer let her hair cover one of her eyes, but still wore her hair in a ponytail, which had become so long that the end of it ran down to her ass. Naomi didn't seem to care much. Of course her body had matured rather well too. She was thin and looked the difference between looking 16 as she had over 100 years ago and looking 18 as she looked now. To show off her figure Naomi bands around her legs and arms that she used to fit her Shihakusho on herself tighter. She still maintained much of her jubilant and perky personality and since she considered Rukia a friend and comrade she couldn't help, but act as such around her.

Kon, seeing this hot young looking woman in front of him, couldn't help himself. "Oh my lovely beauty!" He leapt at Naomi to land in her chest, but she swatted him away and sent him flying.

"Sorry," she said to Rukia, "Reflex."

"N-naomi?" Rukia was confused in seeing her. "What are you doing here?"

"That's my question." Naomi said and pointed to her wrist. "Don't you wear a watch Rukia? It's time to go." She pulled her wrist back and put a hand on her hip. "You've spent way too much time here. You should've been back a while ago." She smiled, winked and put a V-sign up by her open eye. "So taicho sent me over to pick you up."

"I…I can't go back, my mission isn't over yet." Rukia said.

"Now, now don't be like that. You know the rules." Naomi beamed. She dropped the perkiness a tad and became serious. "Or are you seriously thinking of avoiding detainment entirely?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm still getting orders and the hollows are being dealt with." Rukia said.

"That's not what I think." Naomi said playfully. "I saw you and that orange haired boy. You two are awfully friendly."

"That's not it at all!" Rukia chastised, blushing slightly. Her heart was set on Kaien…not that he knew how she felt.

"Then what is it then?" Naomi asked. "You're going to get in trouble for this. Extending mission length without be ordered to is a felony, Rukia. You know that."

"I…"

"Well," Naomi said, rubbing her head, "I might let it slide, maybe Lamperouge-taicho could put in a good word or something, but I gotta know what's going on. I'm not the greatest at this sort of thing. I can't pick up subtle hints. I thought this would just be simple search and recover."

"Rukia!" Ichigo came running up to the pair of women.

"That's her Ichigo!" Kon pointed at Naomi.

"Well now, here's the man of the hour himself." Naomi said. She looked at Ichigo's figure and whistled. "Not bad for fifteen. I'd say he's got even more going for him than Lamperouge-taicho."

"Who are you, Soul Reaper?" Ichigo asked Naomi.

Naomi sighed. "Rukia, talking with a spiritually attuned human is one thing, but to let them know about us, do you want to keep adding to your charges?"

"Charges? Is Rukia in trouble?" Ichigo asked.

"Unfortunately," Naomi said. "Rukia is right now under arrest, by the Soul Society, for extending mission length without probable cause and now for revealing the nature of the Soul Society to the spiritually aware without probable cause."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo was confused. "She has probable cause."

"No, Ichigo, you can't!" Rukia called out.

"Rukia had to extend her mission because she lost her power, which she transferred to me. I'm a Substitute Soul Reaper, so leave Rukia alone." Ichigo stated.

Naomi sighed and bowed her head. "Oh, that's even worse. Great."

"What do you mean it's worse?" Ichigo asked. "Rukia! Say something!"

"Naomi, please, I'm asking nicely, just don't say anything. We can keep this quiet right? Girl to Girl?" Rukia asked.

"It'd only delay the inevitable." Naomi said.

"Delay the inevitable?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe I should put it in words you can understand spikey head." Naomi said. "Creating a Substitute Soul Reaper is a serious crime in the eyes of the Soul Society. It can create rogue Soul Reapers who abuse their power and use it for the wrong reasons." Ichigo opened his mouth to protest. "Save your breath, we can't guarantee that you won't. All liabilities are removed from the picture. I've learned that lesson well over the course of time."

"Hey come on now, perhaps we can work something out. Isn't there something that could be done? Rukia didn't have a choice! And don't you dare say that death would've been a preferable option." Ichigo shot back.

"I won't say it, but the Head Captain would. What Rukia has done cannot be overlooked. If I go back now and report my mission as unsuccessful then you would soon find your fates at the hands of less compassionate, higher ranking, Soul Reapers, kid." Naomi said to Ichigo.

"Don't call me 'kid' or 'spikey head'. I have a name. I'm Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo!" Ichigo shouted.

Naomi looked surprised. _Did he say…Kurosaki? _"Kurosaki-san is—"

Naomi was cut off by Rukia's Soul Pager going off. "Ichigo! We've got work to do! It's a hollow!" Ichigo ran over to see Rukia's Soul Pager. "Look at this, the spiritual pressure is much higher than normal."

Naomi held her hand up to the air. "Yes, I can sense faint traces of it even from all the way over here." She shook her head and began acting authoritative. "Okay you two, let's put this discussion on hold and go exorcise this hollow. Follow me!"

"Ah, Naomi!" Rukia called out as the girl took off into a sprint.

"Where is she going?" Ichigo asked.

"Forget about her, at your level of ability you'd never be able to keep up with her, besides knowing Naomi she'll get herself lost, follow me." Rukia instructed.

While it was true that Naomi tended to get easily over excited and allow her enthusiasm to cause her to inadvertently take the long way to some place, this time it was intentional.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that Day<strong>

Naomi skipped towards the Senkaimon, jubilant about going out on a mission. True, her mission was of dire importance and of a rather serious nature, but Naomi was naturally perky and cheerful even if she was being assigned to a potential suicide mission. However, as she skipped joyously to the Senkaimon she crossed paths with her old senpai.

"Ah, Lamperouge-taicho-sama." Naomi overly honored, gasping. She hadn't graced Lelouch's presence properly in nearly twenty years. She bowed to him. "To what do I owe your presence?"

"You're going to the world of the living right?" Lelouch asked.

"Ah yes. You heard about that? Oh, of course you heard about that. You're a captain now." Naomi laughed nervously.

Lelouch walked closer and put a hand on Naomi's shoulder. He spoke quietly so that Naomi would have to pay attention to hear him. "The world you are going to is where Kurosaki Isshin was banished. Sources tell me that his son is spiritually aware. Now my sources tell me though that he might have taken after his father. If that's the case you tell this to no one, but me." Lelouch walked past Naomi and left without another word. It took her a few moments to put together what Lelouch had said to her. He gave her a mission that he didn't want anyone else to hear. Naomi knew what this meant. The day that her idol had her senpai turned captain had been waiting for was closely arriving.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

_If he really is Isshin's son, then I absolutely have to keep quiet. _Naomi thought to herself. _I must be very careful in my actions._ Naomi did catch up and arrive on scene with Ichigo and Rukia. She landed right next to Rukia and saw Grand Fisher. "Whoa, who ordered the giant mutant hamster to go?" she asked.

As it turned out though, this particular hollow had a lure taking the form of the girl that Ichigo had seen six years ago. This was the girl he had seen right before his mother was killed. Both Rukia and Naomi recognized Grand Fisher for what it was. When the sad truth came out that Masaki was killed by Grand Fisher, Ichigo became enraged. He gripped his sword and attacked. Grand Fisher leapt back and dodged. Naomi and Rukia watch Ichigo struggle against the furry hollow.

"I'm not just going to stand here and watch." Naomi said and drew out her sword. "Race across the sky, Yukan'na Kaze!" **(Valiant Wind)**

Naomi's blade turned into a tonfa that then grew so that it was the size of king sized pillow. It took the consistency as if the weapon was made out of pure energy and glowed green. Naomi twirled the handle of her weapon and struck straight through Grand Fisher's abundant fur. With the distraction, Ichigo, who was caught, freed himself. "Hey, Soul Reaper what happened to your sword?" Ichigo asked in wonder.

"This is what's called a Zanpakuto Release." Naomi said kneeling to the ground, tonfa across her back. "All Zanpakuto have the ability to change shape and grant their wielders great power. As a mere substitute it would be nearly impossible for you to obtain such power. It takes a long time, years usually, for a Soul Reaper to learn the name of their Zanpakuto and even more time to master its abilities."

"Wait, these things have names?" Ichigo looked at his sword.

"It's not surprising you wouldn't know. Now stand aside. Yukan'na Kaze can…"

"Forget it." Ichigo growled.

"Huh?" Naomi looked at Ichigo.

"I won't let anyone interfere. This battle is all mine." He scowled.

"Are you crazy? I know it's okay to be enthusiastic and a blood knight, but to take on Grand Fisher is—"

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted. Naomi remained quiet. "This has nothing to do with fighting style or a Soul Reaper's duty. This is for my mother. I won't let anyone interfere with my battle."

"Naomi! Don't listen to him, he's just a crazy idiot! Don't let him—"

"If that is what you wish," Naomi said, backing up and swinging her tonfa so that her sword sealed itself, "I can abide by that desire."

"Naomi! What are you doing?" Rukia shouted.

"Thank you, Naomi." Ichigo said to her. Naomi nodded and leapt over to Rukia. Ichigo reengaged Grand Fisher in battle. A few moments after he did, it started to rain.

"I cannot believe you just did that." Rukia said.

"Rukia, surely you're not as blind as to realize who that really is?" Naomi asked. She had decided that Ichigo had to be who she believed he was.

"What are you talking about Naomi?" Rukia asked.

"Tell me Rukia, have you met that boy's father?" Naomi asked.

"You mean to tell me that that's Kurosaki Isshin's—"

"Yes, that is the son of the black phantom." Naomi said. "Lamperouge-taicho said a source of his told him that Ichigo had obtained Soul Reaper powers. Rukia, do you have any idea if there are other Soul Reapers stationed here?"

"There's this woman Ichigo referred to as 'Fon-sensei' that's supposedly an exiled Soul Reaper." Rukia said. "He called her Fon Shaolin one time."

"Soifon-senpai." Naomi knew who it was.

"So she is who I thought she was after all!" Rukia stated.

"Ichigo cannot know, not unless she reveals herself to him." Naomi said.

"She revealed herself to a classmate of his." Rukia stated. "If that's all some grand part of sensei's mad scheme I'd certainly like to know."

"Lamperouge-taicho has been operating a lot differently as of late. He only tells people things on a need to know basis. I don't get it. He's also been acting really cold to people. I didn't think losing Kurosaki-taicho would demoralize him that much." Naomi rubbed her head.

"Well if it is some crazy scheme of sensei's I'm sure everything will be fine." Rukia said.

"Speaking of which, I have to tell at least him about what you did." Naomi responded.

Rukia sighed. "Fair enough, with all the stunts we pulled as phantoms I guess I can hope to expect sensei to remain quiet for a little longer."

"Just how long do you intend to overstay your welcome?" Naomi asked.

"Until my power restores itself then I can make it look like nothing happened." Rukia stated.

"You don't mean that at all do you?" Naomi asked.

Rukia looked to the side. "I wish Nee-san were here or Kaien-dono."

"Speaking of Shiba-fukutaicho, shouldn't the fact that he and that Ichigo kid look a lot alike and that Kurosaki-taicho is Shiba-fukutaicho's cousin been your first clue?" Naomi asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be the ditzy one? Since when did you get so figurative?" Rukia asked.

Naomi shrugged. "People change over a course of time. I'll be more shocked if no one else starts making the connection."

"Still, are you sure it was a good idea to let him fight Grand Fisher alone? Even Kaien-dono needed help defeating Metastacia." Rukia stated.

"That kid seems a lot more thickheaded than Kaien. He'd be all 'don't tell me how to fight' if either of us gave him pointers." Naomi stated.

"And don't you think I know it." Rukia rolled her eyes. "At any rate we should at least keep an eye on him." Naomi agreed. The two chased after Ichigo and watched him fight the hollow that had been avoiding exorcism for a little more than 50 years. By the time they caught up with him though, both had just enough time to see Grand Fisher skewer Ichigo like a kabob with his nails. "Well…shit." Naomi cursed. She got her sword back out. "Okay, screw it I'm going in!"

"Stay back!" Ichigo shouted. Naomi paused. "I don't need…anyone's help. I can…win on my own. No matter…what it takes…even if I die…I'm going to finish this."

Once again Naomi put her weapon away without hesitation. "Naomi!" Rukia cried out.

"Substitute or not, he has the proper mentality of a true Soul Reaper. Fighting to his last breath, that is our creed." Naomi stated.

"But what if he dies?" Rukia asked.

"If he dies, problem solved, we can all go back home and at best you get a slap on the wrist, and I can try my hand against hamster fish before we go. However, if he succeeds, it will be exactly what Lamperouge-taicho and our enemy want." Naomi stated.

Rukia took a deep breath and stood next to her friend. Ichigo got his act together and prepared to face against Grand Fisher, but the jerkass hollow decided to play dirty and changed the face of his lure to that of Ichigo's mother.

Naomi got her blade ready. "Wait." Rukia put her arm in front of Naomi.

"What for?" Naomi asked. A difference in skill and an injury were grounds to give Ichigo a disadvantage, but Naomi believed this was just too much for an amateur like him to handle.

"What about his honor?" Rukia asked. "If you assist him now, he probably might live, but in doing so you will have forever destroyed his honor."

"There are two different kinds of battles." Naomi remembered Ukitake and Kaien's lecture very vividly. While she had never been a part of Squad 13 herself, she had heard Lelouch use it once before.

"Battle to protect the innocent." Rukia stated.

"And battle to protect one's honor." Naomi said and let go of her blade. She understood. "Ichigo, defend your honor. Fight."

"You don't…have to tell me that." Ichigo righted himself and picked up his blade. He charged, but Grand Fisher's lure got in the way. He then stabbed Ichigo in the shoulder.

"Didn't I tell you earlier, Soul Reaper? Your rage only serves to blind you and dull your blade." Grand Fisher sharpened his nails. "Now with my next blow I shall finish you off. I must say that of all the Soul Reapers you are by far the weakest and most pathetic of them all!" However, as the giant hollow struck forward, Masaki, manifested in his lure, protected her son. Her dying thoughts were transmitted to him.

Ichigo found his second wind. He gripped Grand Fisher's fur that was jutted into his shoulder. "You say anger dulls the blade and you may be right about that, but there's something else. To kill a slimy scumbag like you, to kill a slimy scumbag is all that I need!" Ichigo stabbed forward and jutted his large Zanpakuto into Grand Fisher's shoulder. He then put both hands on his blade and slashed it sideways, tearing a huge gash into Grand Fisher's body. Grand Fisher retreated.

"Coward!" Ichigo shouted and made to pursue, but his wounds prevented him from doing so.

"Ichigo, relax. He's gone. It's over." Naomi told him.

"No it isn't!" Ichigo returned. "It won't be over until I've killed him. I have to! I will avenge my mother!" He worked himself up so much he passed out. Rukia prevented him from hitting the ground and brought Ichigo down to lying on his back. Naomi looked up at the sky.

"Are you going to pursue him?" Rukia asked.

Naomi shook her head. "No, I think I'll head back."

"Huh? But why?" Rukia asked.

"Lamperouge-taicho needs to know about Ichigo." Naomi said.

"And just what do you plan to tell Lusca-taicho?" Rukia asked.

"I'll just say that more investigating needs to be done and it does." Naomi said. "You're not going to be able to hold out forever Rukia." Naomi began to walk away. "Oh and about wanting your Nee-san and Shiba-fukutaicho to show up…you might just get your wish." Naomi used Shunpo to leave.

A little while later the rain finally stopped. Ichigo found himself in front of his mother's grave, apologizing that he couldn't avenge her.

"Well, your Mom can see that you're taking care of yourself. I think that'll make her happy on the other side." Isshin stated.

"Dad those were private thoughts. You shouldn't eavesdrop." Ichigo said casually. He saw his dad take out a cigarette and lighter. "I thought you quit smoking."

Isshin lit up and explained. "Your mom told me once, back when we first started dating, that she thought I looked cool holding a cigarette. Now that I think about it that might've been the first compliment she ever gave me. It might've been the last one too. That's why I always smoke one when I come here on this one day of the year."

Ichigo tensed. "How can you smile about anything here? Why doesn't anyone blame me for causing Mom's death? It'd be so much easier to understand if you all blamed me. I can't take it. I can't."

"Why should we blame you Ichigo?" Isshin asked. "If I were ever to blame you for causing your mother's death she'd never forgive me. It's no one's fault that she died." Isshin knew the truth of course, but he had to make it seem to Ichigo like he knew nothing. "Sometimes in life bad things just happen and she knew that. She was the woman I loved, a woman with so much love in her heart that she would do anything to protect her family. And remember this. That woman who I loved was willing to give up her life to protect yours." Ichigo was amazed that his father could say something kind for once. Of course Isshin killed the mood by kneeing Ichigo in the back.

"What was that for?" Ichigo said as he clutched his body.

"Can't have you going soft on me boy." Isshin said. "Be strong Ichigo. Live well, grow old well, grow bald well and then die long after I've died. And if possible die with a smile on your face. Otherwise I'll never be able to face Masaki. Try to shake off that gloom and depression son. You're way too young to carry around such a heavy burden. I'll meet you at the bottom of the hill." Isshin said and walked over to a more private area of the cemetery. He stood in front of a tombstone with no date marked on it just a name and a few tribunal lines of text, both of which were covered by the moss and dust. Isshin put out his cigarette and put away his lighter and brushed away part of the moss to make sure he was in front of the right grave. He saw the memorial text beneath: "Valiant lover, friend, leader and tai—" the rest of the text was cut off by the remaining moss, but Isshin knew he was in front of the right grave. "Wherever you've gone," he said as if the person whose grave he was in front of could hear him, "know that everything's going just fine. We haven't gotten Aizen yet, but we…well…Lelouch will. That boy is doing just fine without you, took your old position after I did. If only you could see him now, you'd be really proud of him." Isshin paused. "I'm a father now. Bet you never would've thought that would ever happen huh?" He paused again. "If you're out there somewhere, you might want to find Lelouch and tell him you're all right. Of course…you probably don't remember him at all." Isshin sighed and left the graveyard. The wind blew fiercely, blowing away the dust and revealed the name on the tombstone: Homura Yuna.

**End of Chapter 37**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I'm going to say this right now: that tombstone is in tribute to Yuna, hence why there's no date marked on the tombstone. And yay for OCs changing canon stuffs. Next chapter I'm hoping to have Soifon back in the picture and perhaps give Uryu his Soul Chess debut. Buh bye everyone)**


	38. Ishida Uryu, Quincy Respondent

**(A/N: I have nothing to say)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

While Ichigo and friends had the "privilege" of seeing Don Kanonji performing live at an abandoned hospital, things were also occurring in Soul Society. It started at the abandoned ruins of the Atrumier family. All of a sudden a section of the ground was moved away and a Soul Reaper crawled out of the ground. He had black hair, red eyes and was covered in scars and bruises. He was crawling out of what appeared to be an underground facility, possibly built by the family in the event of a catastrophe. His hair was all over the place in such a manner that would've made Death the Kidd explode over how asymmetrical it was. There were three spikes coming up in the back, one coming down by his right ear, one in between his eyes, three curving down one right on top of the other on his left side and two sticking up on that same side.

This Soul Reaper was Atrumier Talbumosuke. He had spent the last 35 years underground, training himself. Now he was ready. Although he was underground, he had not been oblivious to the world around him. He communicated regularly with Aizen via Tenteikura and kept a keen eye on others via Kakushitsuijaku. He was well informed on the world around him when he emerged and his first desire was to report back to duty at the 5th Division.

Aizen was thrilled to see his apprentice emerge. He had gone into his own training hell a boy and stepped out a man. Aizen could tell from the man's spiritual pressure that he was captain level, bankai fully mastered. To prevent others from realizing Talbumosuke's true power, Aizen gave the fallen noble a limiter to hide his powerful reiatsu, making him seem no more powerful than a 3rd seat to those around him. Aizen told Talbumosuke that when the time was right he should remove that limiter.

"I must thank you again for letting me know about Zero's assault. With you so deep underground, no one would suspect anything." Aizen had planned this from the start. Some of Zero's movements had been tracked by Talbumosuke deep underground. True, Zero and the phantoms were protected by their reiatsu concealing cloaks, making it impossible to identify them. Up until Isshin revealed himself as one, no one really was sure if the phantoms were merely entities or regular souls wearing flamboyant outfits. That said, Talbumosuke, nor Aizen, were ever really able to complete the puzzle that Lelouch was Zero.

True, Lelouch on his own was a threat to Aizen, but Aizen was actually interested in seeing if Lelouch could pose a proper threat to him at all. Lelouch, like Urahara, had the intelligence and tactical ability to stand on par with the man, but more importantly Aizen could tell that Lelouch had a very dark side to him. Lelouch's rather satanic attitude when facing Ichinose Maki was what made Aizen believe that Lelouch had all the proper qualifications to become a proper rival. Now the man was a captain and that made Aizen both edgy and delighted. Of course, any great villain needed a back-up hero to face, so Aizen believed and that was where Kurosaki Ichigo would come in. Should Lelouch fail to hold up to Aizen's expectations, Ichigo would make a fine substitute. Or perhaps both together, could prove to be promising adversaries.

Of course, the topic of conversation was Zero, and Zero had been tracked by Talbumosuke closing in on the spiritual composition of a reiatsu concealing cloak. Aizen had suggested this to Talbumosuke and it worked, but not always. Lelouch's tactic to make the uniforms concealed within the wristbands proved to make anyone attempting to track the phantoms by such means only believe that they only appeared when needed and vanished just as mysteriously. To make things more believable, Yoruichi and Soifon, on Lelouch's orders set up a jamming barrier to block tracking of any kind within a 1 km radius of the base.

"Am I going to be in trouble for what happened with my family?" Talbumosuke asked.

"No, of course not." Aizen responded. "Your family is seen as tragic victims of the phantoms. You will be welcomed back to the Gotei with open arms."

Talbumosuke dropped to one knee in front of his teacher and mentor. "It's good to be back sir. I shall serve you well."

"It's good to have you back, Talbumosuke." Aizen smiled with his 'just as planned' smile.

At this same time, out in Rukongai, Ukitake Vera wandered the streets. For the last 40 years, memories of that night when Miyako had been possessed and attacked her still haunted her. She was still afraid to pick up her sword. She had tried many times, but the moment her hand would touch the handle it was like she was a demon and the handle a holy cross. Vera still wore the wristband Lelouch had given her. She respected and revered Lelouch. He was the only person who really understood her. Vera looked at her prosthetic right hand and clutched her wrist with her other hand as she stared deep into her palm with her remaining eye. She clenched her fist and silently sobbed as several tears trickled down her face. She wanted to help Lelouch and her onii-sama, to pay the former back for his kindness and the latter for taking her in and adopting her, but every time she thought about jumping back into the fray that haunting memory would come back to her. Her eyepatch would throb and her right hand would twitch.

As Vera stood there, wallowing in her own self-pity she heard a dreadful noise: a hollow's roar. People began screaming and running for their lives. Vera started shaking and dropped down to her knees and clutched her head. Those awful memories were coming back. A shadow flashed over her, the designated Soul Reaper to this station was jumping after the hollows to dispose of them. Vera watched, doing anything to keep her mind off those awful memories. She watched the Soul Reaper in battle. She was reminiscent of the days that she too would fearlessly leap into battle to protect the innocent.

_But those days are over. _Vera thought to herself.

Suddenly she heard a blood curdling scream as the Soul Reaper that had engaged the hollows in battle was promptly eaten and devoured. Vera became incredibly frightened. There were people that still needed protecting; it would take the Gotei too long to send out a new individual to take out the attacking hollows. Her body shook. Vera couldn't think, couldn't speak and couldn't listen to her body as it told her to run.

After finishing devouring the Soul Reaper the hollows turned their attention to Vera. _If only I had my Zanpakuto. If only I could wield my Zanpakuto. _Vera thought to herself. _But I can't…I'm too scared. _She dropped to her knees and clutched her head. _Someone…help me. _Vera shook with fear.

_**Do not despair Vera, you are not alone. **_Her Zanpakuto spoke to her.

Vera began frantically searching all over her body for her blade, but her search turned up empty.

_**I do not have to be with you to talk to you. I am a part of you Vera. Do you want to fight? **_Her Zanpakuto asked her.

_I do…but…I am…afraid. _Vera stated.

_**Even if you are afraid, will you let your fear consume you so that you become consumed by death? Make a choice Vera. What will you do?**_

Vera stopped shaking. She knew what she wished to do. She had found her resolve, the will to fight she thought she had long since lost. "I will fight!" She shouted. Her reiatsu exuded out from her, paralyzing the hollows. With great willpower, Vera's Zanpakuto materialized in her hand. She gripped the burgundy handle with renewed purpose. "Cut deeply, Chi Kamisori!" **(Blood Razor) **Vera's sword transformed. In her hand was a crimson colored, tri-sectioned staff. The middle section was where Vera gripped the weapon with both her hands, the bottom section was for balance and the tip consisted of an 8-spoked pinwheel, but each spoke was a very sharp blade. Vera gripped her staff with a fierce gaze in her eyes as she stared down the hollows. Channeling her spirit energy into the staff the blades on the edge of the staff began to rotate like a buzz saw. Vera used Shunpo and charged at the first hollow and drove the spinning blades of her weapon up into its mask, exorcising it on the spot. She then drove the blunt end of her staff into the hollow coming up behind her and cracked its mask, exorcising it as well. She saw the third hollow charging at her. Vera gripped staff, twirled it so that it was perpendicular with the ground and swung. The blade on her staff fired off at the hollow, growing three times its size and shearing the hollow in half before shrinking and returning to Vera's weapon. Vera then sealed her weapon and looked at her sword, seeing her gaze reflected in the steel. She then looked up at the sky. _I am back._

Vera would spend the next two weeks undergoing the proper procedure to be reinstated into the Gotei. The announcement of her return brought great joy to Lelouch and while he was focused on Vera, Aizen made his next move. He sent a little robotic fly out into Karakura town, to observe Ichigo's progress.

Currently the amateur Soul Reaper was in the principal's office along with Rukia, Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad, Keigo and Mizurio. All of them were being reprimanded by the Physical Education teacher, Kagine-sensei. He was yelling at them for causing a reputational dejection to the school.

"Just what do you have to say for yourselves?" Kagine-sensei shouted.

The door to the office opened and the person stepping into it said, "The only thing they should be saying is how big of a mouth you have Kagine."

The heads of each student turned to see the one person they had wanted to see for a very long time. "Fon-sensei!" Ichigo, Orihime and Tatsuki were exuberant. If the situation were a scene in a television show an applause track would've followed.

"Miss Fon, of all the teachers in this school I'd expect you to understand the kind of civil crisis we're having here." Kagine roared.

"Who says I don't understand?" Soifon asked, folding her arms.

_Aw man, and here I thought Fon-sensei was going to get us off the hook. _Ichigo sighed.

"Mr. Kagine, allow me to make something perfectly clear." Soifon grabbed the muscle bound gym teacher by his shirt and dragged him down to her eye level. She looked at him with the darkest, menacing look she could possibly give him. She spoke bitterly and darkly with a very nasty sneer. "I am the only one allowed to punish my students. Is that clear? Overstep your boundaries again and let's say that you had best go home in an armored vehicle and lock your doors."

Soifon had changed a lot in the last century. Living with Yoruichi and not being a rule driven military officer had altered her immensely. She had grown more compassionate with others and she had lightened up in some respects considerably. While most of her snappy attitude and iron will was intact she had more soft spots and was considerably less tough on those she cared about. When she started teaching as a karate instructor Soifon quickly became an older sister figure, and second mother to many of her students. When she rescued Tatsuki when she was young that was one specific instance to show that Soifon was very caring towards those she had direct authority over. Yoruichi had told her that although Soifon had been hired to protect her that that did not mean that she wanted Soifon to die for her. Yoruichi said she viewed Soifon and everyone else in the executive militia as comrades that she was responsible for the lives of. If one of them had to die for her, while it was in her line of duty, she'd feel like she failed them because they were forced to resort to such extremes, which is why she worked hard to be able to protect them when they tried to protect her. She always believed in their skill, but never wanted them to bite off more than they could chew. Soifon took this lecture to heart and now if anyone so much as looked at her students the wrong way she'd become irate and protective.

When Ichigo was 12 he asked Soifon why she was always so tough on everyone.

"It's because I care." She had responded. "I want to see you all succeed and become the best you can be. If I wasn't tough on you it would mean I didn't care. I don't accept quitters or people trying to put the blame on my methods. In fact, their more like the same thing. An excuse is an excuse. If you quit, you just don't want to try. You have no chance of success if you don't try. If you try, even if the odds are stacked against you, you still have a chance no matter how small that chance might be."

Soifon would never let anyone harm, denounce or reprimand her students. They were her individuals to do with as she saw fit. The only people who could step over her authority were her students' own parents. That was the kind of person Soifon had become.

She released her hold on Kagine's shirt and the man dropped to the floor in apology. "I understand Fon-sensei, please don't hurt me!" he pleaded. Ichigo and Tatsuki both found it chuckle worthy to see the big burly Kagine-sensei bowing in apology to the much shorter and scrawny Fon Shaolin.

Acknowledging Kagine's apology, Soifon turned to address her students. "Now then, I will see you all after class to discuss proper punishment. You're all getting a week's worth of detention if you don't show up." She pointed to the door. "Now get your butts to class!"

"Hai, sensei!" Ichigo, Tatsuki, Orihime, Keigo and Mizurio shouted. All of the students saluted and ran off for the classroom.

Soifon looked over to Ochi Misato who had been in charge of her class during her absence. "Thank you for filling in for me all this time Ochi-san." She responded and then walked out of the room.

"That woman scares me." Kagine-sensei said.

Soifon returned to class later only to notice that Ichigo and Rukia were missing in action. She took a deep breath. She had to act like a teacher, despite the fact that she could pretty much gather where those two had run off too. More interestingly Ishida Uryu, her top student was missing from the room, but he walked in about 5 seconds later.

"Arisawa, where are Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo?" she asked.

"Ah, Rukia went to the bathroom and Ichigo forgot something in his locker they'll be back shortly." Tatsuki said.

Soifon sighed. "All right, let's continue with today's lessons."

Ichigo and Rukia showed up not too much later, to which Soifon just gave a simple "thanks for finally deciding to join us". At the end of the day, Soifon made good on her promise to punish everyone after class. Whether she understood everything or not, rules were rules.

She handed Ichigo a mop. "You're scrubbing the classroom floor." She gave Rukia a feather duster. "You're cleaning the desks." She handed Keigo a chisel. "You're going to be scraping all the gum off the undersides of the desks and chairs." She handed Mizurio a cloth and bucket. "You're going to clean the blackboard." She looked at Chad. "Sado, the teacher's lounge is getting a new couch delivered in twenty minutes. You're going to carry the old one out to the dumpster and bring the new one in." She looked at Orihime. "There are a bunch of papers on my desk in my office that need sorting. Alphabetize them and put them in their proper drawer." She looked at Tatsuki. "And you're coming with me. I have a special assignment for you." Chad and Orihime left the room to go and complete their assignments. Ichigo and the others stood about as Soifon led Tatsuki away. "Get to work!" she shouted. The rabble instantly began cleaning the classroom.

Soifon led Tatsuki up the roof. "Sensei, what are we doing all the way up here?" Tatsuki asked.

"The time is quickly approaching to which we need to test Kurosaki's skills. I need you to help me when that time comes." Soifon stated. "I don't have very safe methods so having an extra hand on deck would prove very helpful."

"Is this my punishment?" Tatsuki asked. She sort of felt like she was getting off the hook with that kind of punishment considering Orihime was being forced to sorting files.

"Of course not." Soifon handed Tatsuki a squeegee. "You're washing the windows." Soifon then stomped away.

Tatsuki sighed and went back to the classroom and began working on it like her classmates.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

School ended that day with everyone's midterm grades being posted up on the wall for the world to see.

"Third place." Tatsuki said reading Orihime's name. "You're doing as well as ever." She pat Orihime's head as she giggled.

"This sucks," one of the girls in class 1-3 with a rather flat chest cried out, "Orihime has both brains and boobs it's just not fair."

"If it makes you feel any better she's a terrible cook." Tatsuki said.

Soifon, who was all the way at the other end of the hall, heard such news and came dashing down. "Did I hear that right?"

"Huh, yeah sensei Orihime can't cook." Tatsuki said.

"No, before that." Soifon said.

"Oh, that, have a look for yourself." Tatsuki pointed to the 3rd place name.

Soifon became fired up at seeing Orihime's name. She vigorously pet the well-endowed girl's head. "Oh thank you Orihime. I knew you wouldn't let your sensei down. You're the best." Orihime giggled.

"Wow, praise from sensei, that's unusual." Tatsuki said. What Tatsuki didn't know was that Yoruichi had made a promise to Soifon that if she got at least 4 students in the top 25 standings , that Yoruichi said she would do something really special for Soifon, but she wouldn't say what.

"Oh let the girls and sensei have their bonding time, at least none of our gang embarrassed us by getting in the top fifty." Keigo stated.

Soifon was set off like a firecracker and put Keigo in a headlock. "That's defeatist's talk Asano," she growled, "How dare you downplay the importance of academic integrity." She let him go and pointed to the ground. "One hundred pushups! Now!"

Keigo whined, but did as he was told.

"What's all the fuss about all of a sudden?" Ichigo asked as he walked up to everyone.

"Ichigo help me." Keigo whined. "Sensei's torturing me."

"Did I say you could take a break Asano?" Soifon said glaring down at him. Keigo energetically began doing pushups.

"Hey, Ichigo you're name's listed here." Mizurio stated. Soifon's ears and eyebrows perked up.

"What? Oh hey look at that, 23rd place." Ichigo said casually.

Soifon's eyes glinted as she heard this and she wrapped her arms in cross formation around Ichigo. "Oh, Kurosaki did I ever tell you how much I appreciate your presence in my class you academic genius, you."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Fon-sensei?" Ichigo asked, rather unamused.

"Ichigo, you traitor!" Keigo whined from the ground.

Soifon let go of Ichigo and went back to scolding Keigo. "Another outburst from you and you'll be doing one hundred and fifty."

"Say, Chad how'd you do?" Ichigo asked him. Chad pointed to the number 11 spot.

"Yosh! Way to go Sado!" Soifon was so jubilant it was scaring her students. Many questioned if this was still the same rough and strict Fon Shaolin they had come to know and deal with. _All right, _she thought to herself, _I just need one more. _

"I can't believe I've been hanging out with such nerds!" Keigo whined. Soifon put her foot in his back.

"Congratulations Asano, you've just upped your punishment by another fifty pushups." Soifon sneered down upon the helpless student.

"This has to be against some sort of rules." Keigo cried as he continued to do pushups.

"So if that makes us traitors who got the top spot?" Ichigo asked. "Ishida…Ametatsu?"

Soifon, not having heard the name herself looked at what Ichigo was reading. "You're reading that wrong." she said. "It's Ishida…Ury…u." Soifon stood motionless for a second before tearing through the roster sheet and pointing. "Aha! Ishida Uryu…he's in this class! Yeeees!" She started doing a little happy dance. "Everyone," she waved flippantly, "I'll be right back. I have to go make a phone call."

"Sensei sure is happy today." Orihime said.

"Yeah and it's creeping me out." Ichigo added.

"We have bigger things to worry about." Rukia said appearing out of nowhere and grabbed Ichigo by the wrist. "Come on, let's go."

"What? Hey!" Ichigo said as he was dragged away. He managed to get control of his own footing and ran in pace with Rukia.

"We've got trouble. Hollow alert." She said. "On top of that there's something I want to talk to you about."

"What's up?" Ichigo asked.

"Your sensei, Fon Shaolin, I know her." Rukia stated.

"This is news to me. What's the story?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know her all that well, but let's just say she was part of this top secret organization along with me and a bunch of other people. I'd prefer not to go into detail." Rukia stated.

"Oh so making me a Substitute Soul Reaper isn't the first time you've broken the law then." Ichigo chuckled. This only prompted Rukia to back hand him into his ribcage. "Ow, hey!"

"The Soul Reaper we met the other day, Libra Naomi, I know her too. She and your sensei are both part of that same organization I was with." Rukia said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know. If I could get in contact with my old sensei, Captain Lamperouge Lelouch, I might be able to shed some light on the whole thing, but since I can't get a hold of Urahara Kisuke, who could get a hold of Lamperouge-taicho I really don't know." In truth, Rukia could call Lelouch on her own if she wanted to, but she felt her call might be traced. Lelouch had taught her while she was in the phantoms never to leave a forensic fingerprint behind if you could help it.

And speaking of traces, Ichigo and Rukia arrived on the scene only to once again find no trace of a hollow. The two began bickering about a false alarm when a bespectacled individual stepped out from the shadows.

"If you're wondering about the hollow, I already took care of it. Sorry I didn't stick around the first time, but class was in session." The individual stated and then glanced at both Ichigo and Rukia. "Kurosaki, Kuchiki-san."

"Who are you? And how do you know our names?" Ichigo asked.

"I know more than that. I also know that you can see ghosts, Kurosaki." The individual stated. Both Rukia and Ichigo were shocked.

The individual's spirit sensing capabilities picked up another hollow. "Another one." He sighed. "Well, at least the questions might stop."

"Huh?" Ichigo was confused and then his confusion increased even more when the individual created an energy bow, fired an arrow and directed it towards a hollow a few blocks away.

"Hmm, I suppose I could've waited for your signal to come in, being that you're right here and all, but first response is first response." The teen said.

Rukia's Soul Pager, blinked for a second before the signal died away. Ichigo was shocked. "So tell me four-eyes, who are what are you?"

"I am Ishida Uryu, I am a Quincy." Uryu said. "I am also the designated Quincy respondent of Karakura Town."

"Ah, of course, the bow." Rukia smacked her fist into her open palm.

"You know this guy Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say I know him personally like I know your sensei or Naomi, but I know what Quincy are. However," she looked at Uryu, "aren't you a little young to be tasked with being a designated correspondent?"

"I'm the one put in charge simply because there is no one else. My grandfather has arthritis in his firing hand and my father chooses not to embrace his Quincy heritage so that leaves me." Uryu stated.

"Can someone please explain this junk to me?" Ichigo raged.

"Gladly." Uryu stated. "Quincies are a clan of humans with the ability to sense spirit energy. We, like the Soul Reapers, make it our mission to destroy hollows. However, while Soul Reapers exorcise hollows and allow them to pass on to the Soul Society, we Quincies simply destroy the hollows."

"Why would you do that?" Ichigo asked.

"I believe the answer should be obvious." Uryu said. "You've seen the hollows. They do nothing, but kill and devour human souls. My clan's founders and ancestors could not understand the mercy the Soul Reapers show hollows by allowing them to return to the Soul Society. We Quincies simply destroy the souls as punishment to hollows for their actions. However, it was this belief that became our downfall. Long ago we once numbered in the thousands, but a couple of centuries ago the clan became at odds with the Soul Reapers and war broke out. There are so few of us left now and with Britannia taking over most of the world some of those of us remaining are just dying off as collateral damage. We're about as endangered of a species as pandas. My grandfather thought we were going to be wiped out. He spent most of his life trying to offer create peace between the Soul Reapers and the Quincies. He wanted to create a first response team to which Quincies would respond first in the event that Soul Reapers cannot perform their duties. For the longest time it seemed his peace talks weren't getting anywhere. The Soul Reapers ignored us, but my grandfather didn't give up and nine years ago someone finally heard his plea."

* * *

><p><strong>9 Years ago<strong>

**Soken Ishida's house**

"I see, thank you so much." Soken hung up the phone.

"Jii-san, who was that?" Uryu asked his grandfather.

"The answers to my prayers dear boy." Soken responded. "For the longest time I have tried to create a world where Soul Reapers and Quincies can live in harmony and I just spoke with a man who may have finally answered that prayer."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"I heard about that." Rukia stated. "It was all over the Seireitei Communication. The man your grandfather must've spoken with was my sensei, Lamperouge-taicho."

"You know about all this Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia nodded. "My nii-sama told me about it. He said Lamperouge-taicho brought it up at a meeting and asked if such a thing had been brought up before. The Head Captain of the Gotei 13, Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai, said that such a suggestion had been stated numerous times, but that he was unwilling to give such a proposal a try. Lamperouge-taicho said he felt otherwise. The Head Captain asked if Lamperouge-taicho planned to doom the Soul Society. A little over forty years ago, the Quincies began increasing in number. The Soul Society became worried, but since the numbers were small and Britannia was killing some off with all of their war they decided it wasn't worth fussing over. However, Lamperouge-taicho's suggestion created controversy. Nii-sama told me that after the head captain said this that Lamperouge-taicho's brilliance began to shine in a way that he hadn't seen in quite some time."

* * *

><p><strong>9 years ago<strong>

**Captain's meeting**

"Yamamoto-soutaicho," Lelouch said, "I spoke earlier today over a special communication line with a man who called himself a Quincy. He was talking about a proposal to create peace and harmony between the Soul Reapers and the Quincy. I have to ask, has this been brought to our attention before?"

"Ishida Soken." Yamamoto stated. The man had called into the Soul Society about the issue several times. Quincies had special phones and equipment to allow them to contact the Soul Society directly in the case of an emergency. Just because they were at odds with the Soul Reapers did not mean that they were going to let the clan become wiped out if they could help it. However, prejudice ran deep. "We have heard from him many times over the last forty years. He speaks nonsense. The Soul Reapers and the Quincy ended their ties on a sour note over two hundred years ago. They cannot live in peace."

"And how do you know? I heard Ishida Soken's plan and I think it might work." Lelouch stated.

"Rubbish." The Head Captain responded. Lelouch scowled. "Lamperouge Lelouch, I know that you have accomplished many great feats for the Soul Society, but the Quincies are a matter that predates your time. Do not—"

"Just listen to me!" Lelouch shouted. Everyone was shocked that Lelouch would have the gall to interrupt the Head Captain. Many expected Lelouch to soon find himself nothing more than a smoldering crater for talking back to the Head Captain. Yamamoto though, remained silent and Lelouch was able to continue. "I know all about the Quincies. I've read every document and note I could get my hand on once I became captain. I probably know as much, if not more than the Soul Reapers in the Gotei who have been around even decades longer than I have. I am the one who created an algorithm to sort hollow anatomy and describe hollow behavior. It's true, Ishida Soken's plan is incomplete and full of holes on its own, but I can complete it. If you, all of you, will let go of your hatred, let go of your prejudice and tradition, we can end a two century old conflict. The quincies are not going to go away. What are we supposed to do? Twiddle our thumbs until another near mass genocide is in order? The Gotei is not a bunch of murderers! Or have I been wrong about what we stand for all this time? Where's the value system priority? Are we going to hang onto an ancient grudge or are we going to protect the innocent? Have we learned nothing from Zero? Our policies are full of flaws simply because we don't try. If you don't try there's no chance of success. If you try, even if the odds are stacked against you there is still a chance no matter how small. Just as the second division has the Onmitsukido, the fourth division has the relief unit, the ninth division has the Seireitei Communication, and the twelfth division has the department of research and development, I want the tenth division to have their specialty. We shall harbor the Quincy Respondent Unit. I will turn the Quincies into the Soul Reapers greatest sidekick unit. They will aid amateur Soul Reapers, protect the lives of innocents in areas that do not have Soul Reapers, and they will be the most adequate partners of Soul Reapers that the Gotei has ever known, but you have to give me that opportunity to make it happen!" Lelouch declared.

Byakuya's lips almost curved upwards to a smile. He hadn't seen Lelouch act like this in years and it was very refreshing to hear him be such.

Yamamoto listened to what Lelouch had to say. He understood that if anyone could do what Lelouch just propose that it would be Lelouch himself. "Then let us leave the matter to a vote. I will be the deciding factor in the event of a tie." The votes were tallied. Only Captains Kurotsuchi, Zaraki and Ichimaru weren't in full support of Lelouch's proposal. This was only because they really didn't give a flying fuck about how the Quincies were dealt with. However, this did in fact mean that Aizen believed in letting Lelouch have his chance. It benefitted him. It allowed him to see his rival's powerful intelligence at its most creative and with Lelouch focusing on the Quincies, Aizen figured Lelouch would have even less time to devote himself to keeping an eye on the 5th Division Captain.

Lelouch's proposal was accepted and integrated within the next three years.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"So then why were you only passive up until now?" Rukia asked. "Shouldn't you have been helping us ever since I lost my powers?"

"That is indeed true." Uryu said. "I do know that exact day in mid-May when you transferred your powers to Kurosaki, but rules are rules. My pride as a Quincy refused to allow me to act without first being given clearance to do so. It was only the other day, shortly before Kurosaki got himself involved with Don Kanonji, that I was given the okay by Lamperouge-taicho. It surprises me though that nothing is being done about Kuchiki-san's predicament."

"A friend of mine said I will eventually receive retribution for my actions. She didn't exactly go reporting to her own captain about the truth and Lamperouge-taicho always has his own agenda. He probably wanted you to come in contact with us for some reason or another." Rukia said. "But wait, you can get in contact with him right? Could you let me speak with him?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I didn't speak with Lamperouge-taicho directly. I was one the phone with this weird monotone sounding Soul Reaper who just told me that I had orders to assist the resident Soul Reaper of Karakura Town." Uryu said.

"Okay, I really don't understand most of this, but the bottom line is that you're going to be helping me from now on right Ishida?" Ichigo asked.

"Those are my orders." Uryu said, pushing up his glasses.

"Good see you tomorrow in class then." Ichigo said. "Come on Rukia, I need to get something to eat." Ichigo stopped and then turned towards Ishida. "Hey, you wanna join us?"

"Don't mind if I do." Uryu said and the trio headed off to the nearest restaurant.

The trio sat down at a café a few blocks down and ordered food, despite the fact that they had already had lunch and the sun would be setting in a matter of hours. As they ate, Ichigo realized some important questions that hadn't been answered.

"Say, Ishida." He said. "If you're so good at sensing spirit energy and stuff does that mean you know about Fon-sensei being an exiled Soul Reaper and Tatsuki being spiritually aware?"

"Un." Uryu answered. "Well mostly. I've known about Fon-sensei being a Soul Reaper since the first day of class and know about Arisawa having reiatsu all of a sudden." He cupped his hand under his chin, "But an exiled Soul Reaper you say, that's certainly something interesting."

"I told you before, Ichigo." Rukia said. "Fon Shaolin is a former comrade of mine of a secret organization I promised Lamperouge-taicho I would never talk about. Of course considering you're not an affiliate of Soul Society it doesn't matter what I say. However, Fon Shaolin is no more a threat to the Soul Society than a domestic house cat."

"Still, Ishida if you're such a master of Soul Reaper knowledge didn't you find it odd that a Soul Reaper was teaching a living classroom?" Ichigo asked.

"Not really." Ishida pushed up his glasses. "Because Quincies are endangered the Soul Society has us under careful watch. I thought perhaps Fon-sensei was surveying me, but now that you've told me she's an exiled Soul Reaper that may not be the case."

"What should we do Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"We do nothing." Rukia stated. "It's entirely possible that she's just trying to make a living, just as Urahara Kisuke runs a candy store."

"You know it's not nice to talk about people behind their backs, Kuchiki." Everyone's heads turned as they saw Soifon bearing down on them.

"Ah, Fon-sensei," Ichigo was the most nervous out of the three.

"I see you've met up with the local Quincy, eh Kurosaki?" Soifon asked.

"How long have you known?" Uryu asked.

"Since the first day of class." Soifon told him. "All of you finish your meal and follow me. There's something we need to discuss."

While Soifon got her students all in a group, Chad was just wandering through town, minding his own business.

Tatsuki and Orihime were sitting under a tree on school grounds, sharing some cupcakes that Orihime had bought to help the art club raise money for new craft materials.

"Tatsuki-chan." Orihime said.

"What is it?" Tatsuki said swallowing the cake in her mouth.

"I know you said that I shouldn't try and see spirits, but just the other day…I think I saw one." Tatsuki was ready to dismiss Orihime's claim, but if this was one of Orihime's wild antics she'd be jubilant. Orihime seemed rather calm and serine.

"_You should be careful about how much time you spend with Orihime if you want to protect her. Now that your spiritual power has awakened it could rub off on her if you're not careful."_

_Sensei was right after all. _"Tell me about it Orihime." Tatsuki said.

While Orihime recounted her tale, Soifon gathered her students together up on a bridge that connected the Kitakawase and the Tsubakidai districts. It was a path people hardly ever used to get in between the districts so they didn't have to worry about pedestrians for what Soifon had planned, or rather what Lelouch had planned that Soifon was carrying out on his behalf.

"Here's fine." Soifon said after she surveyed the area.

"Just what's this all about Fon-sensei?" Uryu asked.

"Kurosaki, I've observed you for quite a while performing your task as a Substitute Soul Reaper. I am even aware that you came in contact with Libra Naomi and that Rukia has told you all about what she knows of me, as well as bits and pieces of her sensei, my most trusted comrade, Captain Lamperouge Lelouch. Lamperouge-taicho is well aware of your existence and is keeping it a secret from the rest of the Soul Society. They will find out on their own eventually. Your existence won't remain hidden forever and they will take Rukia back." Soifon told him.

"What exactly is your point?" Ichigo asked.

"As a part of some sort of ridiculous plan, that I'm not allowed to tell you the details about, Kurosaki Ichigo I must test your capabilities as a Substitute Soul Reaper." Soifon declared. She took out a small coin sized object from her right jeans pocket.

"Sensei, is that really necessary to go to that sort of extreme?" Uryu asked.

"What is it Ishida?" Ichigo asked.

"That object in Fon-sensei's hand is bait. Quincies use it to attract hollows." Uryu stated.

"Sensei! You can't do that! You'll endanger everyone in Karakura Town!" Ichigo shouted.

"I know, and I am an exiled Soul Reaper so it's not a farfetched belief on the Soul Society's end that I would resort to such a tactic. I am branded a traitor for actions I still believe were the right thing to do. However, this action I do now, at my old friend's request is for your awakening Kurosaki. It's your awakening to see if you truly have the capability to call yourself a true Soul Reaper." Soifon stated.

"Why can't I just duel you?" Ichigo asked. "There have to be better ways!"

"Ichigo I am a captain class Soul Reaper, you're not even the strength of a tenth seat officer and your lack of experience wouldn't put you higher than fourteenth. There's no comparison. There are no alternatives. If there were easier solutions, understand that Lamperouge-taicho would've informed me of one. He hates endangering the innocent just as much as the rest of us do, but he says there is simply no other way." Soifon said to him. "Do not fret though. I'm not just going to be sitting around twiddling my thumbs. I've already sent word ahead to Urahara Kisuke. Kurosaki, you need to fend off this wave. The rest of us will cover the areas you cannot and protect the innocent. Ishida, as a Quincy respondent it's your duty to assist Kurosaki. You take care of anything he misses and keep him from getting himself killed."

"I understand sensei. I swear on my honor as a Quincy that I will not fail." Uryu stated.

"Then it's settled. Between us, Urahara Kisuke, and Arisawa we should have this covered. Let's begin." She broke the bait and the hollows emerged. The battle to test Ichigo had begun.

Of course, it turned into so much more than that. Lelouch knew, thanks to Tosen, that it was Aizen's aim to turn Ichigo into a substitute rival should Lelouch fail to hold up to Aizen's standards. Of course, turning the son of his former superior into a full-fledged Soul Reaper benefitted Lelouch too. If necessary he might need Ichigo to take down Aizen.

Aizen distrusted Tosen much these days. He couldn't be sure where the man's loyalties lay so he didn't tell him as much information as he told Gin. He did say he planned to turn Kurosaki Ichigo into a substitute rival, but he didn't tell him how he planned it.

Still, to meet Aizen's will, thanks to Naomi's report about Ichigo's potential and his heritage Lelouch knew it would be necessary to push Ichigo to his ultimate limit and that would mean forcing him into battle until he collapsed from exhaustion. Even Lelouch could not predict that such a move played right into Aizen's hands and that the man was going to use such a tactic to force Ichigo against a truly devious opponent: A menos grande.

Before the menos emerged however, another development occurred that Lelouch could not have predicted. Sado Yasutora became fully spiritually aware and gained power much like Tatsuki had a month earlier.

However, Chad was not the only one.

Back at the school, Orihime had finished her story to Tatsuki and the girl had done her best to try and tell Orihime that seeing ghosts was fine, that she would protect her if anything tried to hurt her. No sooner had she said that did a whole bunch of students begin swarming them. They all seemed drained of willpower like they were zombies, or the puppet on someone's strings.

_What the hell? What's with those guys? _Tatuski asked herself.

All of a sudden the students stopped lumbering and charged.

"Oh no you don't!" Tatsuki shouted. She leapt into action and began knocking out each student that came her way that tried to attack her and Orihime. "Orihime! Defend yourself! Pretend this is Final Fight with zombies!"

"What? Uh-um! Kiyah!" Orihime broke out her own karate and the two friends began fighting off the students swarming them.

The hollow controlling the students, Numb Chandler, noticed the resistance that Orihime and Tatsuki were putting up. _What's this? It seems I have some resistance. No matter. They'll crack like the others. _Numb Chandler began focusing her entire army of mind controlled students on Tatsuki and Orihime.

_Dammit! _Tatsuki thought to herself. _I can't use my spiritual power on normal humans. _She looked over to Orihime who was holding up pretty well. The triple d-cupped student was no slouch at self-defense, not the way Tatsuki had taught her.

However, just as things started looking up, Numb Chandler showed up to intervene. "So you two are the reason I'm starting lose so much of my mind controlled army."

"Oh, yeah, what's it to you, you big jellyfish?" Tatsuki asked.

"How could you do such a horrible thing?" Orihime asked. "That's so cruel."

"It's how their kind are, Orihime." Tatsuki said. "Hollows are the lowest forms of life on the face of the earth." She clenched her fist and imbued it with flame. "And that's why it's the job of people like Ichigo and me to get rid of them!" She ran at Numb Chandler. "Kaso Kobushi!" She drove her fist towards the hollow, but it defended itself with its tentacles. It got sent flying back several yards. Thankfully, Tatsuki had learned how to use her first technique more often. Now her limit was five times a day. She readied another strike, but instead of coming back at her directly Numb Chandler fired a series of darts over a long distance they were too fast for Tatsuki to see coming and they struck her in her abdomen chest and shoulder.

"Bahahahaha!" Numb Chandler appeared above Tatsuki and Orihime, the former of which was in incredible pain. "Let's so you fight back now, girl. With three of my seeds in you, you're mine to control!"

"Shut up…" Tatsuki grunted, getting her bearings. She lifted her head. "I'm not going to lose to a freak of nature like you." Tatsuki's willpower was off the charts. She was far too resilient to be controlled. She dug her foot into the ground. _Let's see how that piece of seafood likes this one. _Tatsuki took to the air and then brought her foot up for a roundhouse kick. "Kyoi Oba!" **(Blazing Overdrive)** Tatsuki drove her flaming foot into the Numb Chandler's side as if the hollow were a soccer ball. With force she aimed her foot down at the ground and sent the hollow careening into the ground, forming a crater. Tatsuki came down to the ground, using the spirit particles around her to help break her fall, an important lesson that her sensei had taught her. She landed and waited for Numb Chandler to strike back. She had learned that until a hollow's mask was shattered the battle was not over. They were like zombies: no headshot, no death. As Tatsuki crouched on the ground, panting, like a runner preparing to take off into a sprint another seed went streaming towards her. This one nailed her right in the forehead.

"TATSUKI-CHAN!" Orihime ran over to her friend who lay on the ground, twitching.

Numb Chandler cackled again. "That's what you get you tenacious bitch!" She looked at Orihime. "And now for you my pretty."

"Ori…hi…me." Tatsuki hacked.

"Tatsuki-chan." Orihime sobbed.

_How awful…I made you cry…I'm such a...horrible person. _Tatsuki's eyes closed.

Anger and rage took over Orihime. The normally passive teen was furious. She stood up, keeping her rage internal. "No one hurts Tatsuki." She turned towards Numb Chandler with a scowl that wouldn't look out of place on Ichigo's face. "Anyone who hurts my best friend answers to me!" And with that the Shun Shun Rikka were born.

* * *

><p><strong>10<strong>**th**** Division**

**Soul Society**

In his office, Lelouch was tossing a stress ball into the air and catching it as it came down. He was wondering how Ichigo would fare against so many hollows, despite those that were around to assist him.

A knock on his door soon led to the answer to his questions. "Come in." Lelouch stated.

It was Nemu. "Lelouch-sama, I have an urgent report." She handed Lelouch a set of documents and photographs that Lelouch scanned over.

"I see." Lelouch said. _Looks like Kaien-san and Hisana are going to have to get involved. Not bad though Ichigo. That menos may not have been defeated, but to get it retreat is pretty impressive. Looks like your wanted adversary is growing just how you want him Aizen. Too bad for you, I plan to beat you myself. _Lelouch thought to himself. "Thanks for this Nemu." He said.

"It's no trouble at all, Lelouch-sama." She said and began to leave.

"Nemu…about twenty years ago…I'm sorry." Lelouch said. Nemu stopped. "I didn't mean most of those things that I said. I care a lot about you, but I just can't let you get hurt. You mean everything to me and that is why we can't be together." Lelouch walked over to Nemu and wrapped his arms around her. "I can't let you be used as bait to draw me out. I can't subject you to that kind of danger even if I could get you out of it."

"But then why did you say that this was the end?" Nemu asked.

"Nemu…if you found out that I was not the person you thought I was…would you still revere me as you do?" Lelouch asked.

Nemu turned to look at Lelouch. "How could I not? You taught me how to live and how to think. Why would I refuse to revere you?"

Lelouch clenched Nemu's hands, folded her fingers and pushed her away so that she was at an arm's length. "I don't deserve the unconditional affection you give to me Nemu, but I am thankful for it and I want you to know that come what may that I care a lot about you too."

"I don't understand. Just what are you trying to say?" Nemu asked.

"That is something I cannot tell you." Lelouch said. "But to stop Aizen I must be willing to cast aside as much as needed, even if I must take him down with me or soil my reputation with so much sin that the sinners of hell would be saints by comparison." Nemu started to shed tears. Lelouch wiped them away. "Please Nemu, don't cry. You'll make this harder than it has to be."

"I just don't understand. If there's something troubling you, please tell me! I want to be of use to you! There must be something I can do for Lelouch-sama!"

"Then live well Nemu, and be happy." Lelouch told her with a smile. He walked away from her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm meeting Ukitake for Lusca-taicho for lunch."

Nemu remained standing there still uncertain of what had happened to Lelouch. _My happiness is your happiness Lelouch-sama…when will you understand that?_

**End of Chapter 38**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: What's gotten into Lelouch all of a sudden? Just what is that guy up to? Well, I know and I'm not telling. But more importantly, hooray for little things. Vera's back in action and Uryu isn't a total asshole. And also it seems as if Talbumosuke is becoming a more menacing figure. Note that this is because Lelouch, as Zero, destroyed the Atrumiers. Had Lelouch not interefered, Aizen would've had the support of the Atrumier family, but Talbumosuke would not have been so enraged and obsessive that he would've pushed himself to become as strong as he has become. Nice job breaking it Lelouch you created your own villain and problem. Next chapter Rukia will be brought back to the Soul Society and shit will really hit the fan from there. See you all next time). **


	39. Lelouch Vs Aizen: The Final Game Starts

**(A/N: Finally we get to the good stuff. I have been waiting for this moment and am really excited for this chapter. No more boring rehash of the Agent of the Shinigami arc. The real meat and the neo Soul Society arc start now)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

It had been two months since Rukia had been assigned her post in Karakura Town, one more month than she should have been. In that time Rukia had realized that she had grown far too soft. Ichigo and the others were becoming a liability and her professionalism was waning considerably. So, that evening, while Ichigo was doing his homework, she tied Kon up, without Ichigo's knowledge, and left without a word.

The moon was high up in the sky as Rukia ran through the streets. Images in her mind about all the good times she had with Ichigo, Tatsuki, Uryu, Soifon, Orihime and Chad flashed through her mind, but Rukia knew it was not meant to be. She was a Soul Reaper, not a teenage girl, no matter how much she wanted to enjoy the life of a normal human or at least one where she was out of her noble home, it was not where she belonged. She belonged home with her nee-san and her nii-sama, she realized that now. She had it all, a family that loved her and she had thrown it away. And for what? Childish pride? She cursed herself as a fool. Rukia ran down the street and curled up into a ball and began to cry.

"Nee-san." She sobbed. "Kaien-dono. Nii-sama."

A hand placed itself on Rukia's shoulder. "Hey, what are you doing all the way out here?" It was Tatsuki.

Rukia jerked her arm away from the teen. She was done with her friends. This was not a life meant for her. Surely they understood that.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Ago<strong>

"What do you mean Rukia has to go back?" Ichigo roared. Soifon had assembled him, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryu, Rukia and Orihime to discuss Rukia's predicament.

"It's as I said. Creating a Substitute Soul Reaper is a felony by the Soul Society. Right now the only reason someone hasn't been sent after Rukia is because my friend, Lamperouge Lelouch, is keeping it a secret for personal reasons. However, things are going to get back to the Soul Society whether he reveals what he knows or not." Soifon explained. "Rukia will be taken back and she will be formally punished for her crimes. At that time," she pointed at Ichigo, "You need to find somewhere to hide. My house would be preferable. That is, if you care about your life."

"No way! Nuh uh!" Tatsuki shouted. "Let them come and let them try to take Rukia back! She belongs here with us! Rukia is our friend!" There was a pause and no change in demeanor from Soifon. "Right?"

"I…am your friend, Tatsuki. I'm a friend to all of you." Rukia said, head bowed. "But this is not the life I should be living. I belong in the Soul Society. No matter how much I want to be, I'm not a normal teenage girl."

Ichigo tapped her at the back of her head with a chop. "What are you doing moping?" he asked. "Not a normal teenage girl? Whoever said you were? You're a Soul Reaper, you belong in the Soul Society."

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki was appalled that he could say something so heartless.

"But, you're also our friend and you are also a part of us. I'm not about to stand by and let judgment be bared down upon you for a crime that shouldn't be a crime. You had no other choice. If you want to go back to the Soul Society then go back, but…I won't let you go back until they agree to let you stay there peacefully. I won't resolve you to your fate without a fight!"

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

The things Ichigo had said that day had been comforting to Rukia at the time, but as the week went by, Rukia found his words less comforting and more like the empty promise of a naïve child. What could he…what could any of them possibly do against the full brunt of the Gotei's forces? Soifon had said it herself, Ichigo's power was no better than the strength of a 10th seat, and his lack of experience made it impossible for him to be qualified to be anything higher than 14th. Of course stopping a menos as he did would've qualified him for 12th seat no problem.

"Rukia, what's wrong? Talk to me will you?" Tatsuki insisted.

"Leave me alone." Rukia said to her.

Tatsuki sighed and then Rukia to her feet by her collar before head-butting her. Rukia dropped to the ground and began rubbing her sore temple. "Just what the heck's gotten into you? Did what Ichigo say last week mean nothing to you?"

Rukia looked up at Tatsuki.

"Ichigo meant what he said. We're not giving you up without a fight." Tatsuki said.

"If you try to fight you'll be killed." Rukia warned.

Early on this may have frightened Tatsuki very easily. Half a month ago she might've treated this as some sort of game, but now she knew exactly what to say and how to respond to that very real truth. "Do you think that'll make me, or Ichigo afraid to fight for you?" Rukia listened intently. "Sensei told me that the pride of a Soul Reaper means to fight for what you believe it with all your heart and with all your strength, even if it means dying. I don't plan to throw my life away needlessly, but if a lethal blow should pierce my chest to help you…to help Ichigo help you, then so be it. That is my resolve."

"How touching." Tatsuki and Rukia both heard the voice call out to their little exchange. They turned to see a man that looked a lot like Ichigo. The difference between him in the teen though was that the man had Tatsuki's hair color. "Making friends with the locals, eh Rukia?" he asked her.

"Kaien-dono!" Rukia was surprised to see him.

Kaien rubbed his head, "You know I know you hate being a noble and all Rukia, but that's no reason to go committing one of the greatest crimes in the book."

"Th-that's not true." Rukia thought maybe she could talk her way out of it. "I-I'm just in Gigai. I haven't done anything wrong."

"Rukia, are you seriously going to try and lie to your own lieutenant?" Kaien asked. "Even if I didn't know about what happened I can sense it from here. You don't have your powers anymore. You know I had high hopes for you, Rukia. I thought maybe you could live up to your family's name despite only being adopted. You were the greatest thing I had other than Miyako." Kaien looked melancholy. "We're very disappointed in you, aren't we Hisana-san?"

Rukia's head turned to see Hisana standing behind her and Tatsuki. "Nee-san."

_Talk about a family resemblance. _Tatsuki thought it was uncanny how Rukia and Hisana looked almost identical. The only notable difference between them was that Hisana was several inches taller.

"Nee-san!" with tears in her eyes Rukia ran towards her sister. With a smile Hisana welcomed Rukia into her arms. Rukia sobbed and she sobbed into her sister's comforting arms, apologizing profusely. Hisana just let her cry.

"Gomene, Imouto." Hisana apologized. Rukia wondered what Hisana was apologizing for only for Hisana to nod towards Kaien and for him to draw out his sword.

"Kaien…dono?" Rukia was confused.

"Sorry, about this Rukia, but you know the rules, no witnesses, no memoirs, and above all the transferee has to go too." Kaien said.

"Wait a minute! Don't hurt Tatsuki! Please! Leave them all out of this!" Rukia pleaded, trying to struggle out of her nee-san's embrace. "Let go nee-san!"

"Rukia, even if you wanted to help, what could you possibly do. We don't have a choice in the matter. I'm sorry." Hisana told her. "These are the consequences of your actions."

"If you're looking for a fight then bring it on." Tatsuki said and goaded Kaien to come forward. The vice-captain struck towards Tatsuki. She dodged to the side and planted a firm forward kick into his arm. Kaien slid back and came back at Tatsuki with another swing. If he was at full strength the fight would've been over in seconds, but the reduction in power created a more level playing field. Tatsuki leapt over Kaien's strike and delivered a backhand swing to his back only for Kaien to slash her deep in the wrist. The surging pain hurt worse than when Numb Chandler had struck her. Tatsuki clutched her bleeding wrist and retreated back. She looked at all the blood on her glove and then back at Kaien.

"Huh, a little shallow I guess. That should've taken out your entire hand." Kaien said looking at the blood on his sword. He shook it off.

Tatsuki prepared to enter round two. She took her uninjured hand and imbued it with spiritual power. She charged towards Kaien and made to strike. "Kaso—"

"You're slow." Kaien said and with his blade struck Tatsuki straight across the abdomen, cutting deep into her body. Blood poured from Tatsuki's mouth. As she was not a soul, the wound was much more severe than it would've been to another target.

Kaien put his blade away and looked at Hisana. "Well, that's taken care of, which way to the Substitute?"

Hisana merely pointed. Kaien turned around to see Ichigo. His face was framed shadow somewhat by the branches from a nearby tree. All that could be seen clearly was a tuft of his orange hair. Kaien and Hisana were uninformed of the nature of their target. Their orders came in clear: Kuchiki Rukia was to be brought back and detained for the crime of fabricating a Substitute Soul Reaper. Aforementioned Substitute Soul Reaper was to be killed on the spot.

"Well, you sure saved us some time by voluntarily coming out here." Kaien said to the black clad swordsman. "What's your name, Substitute?"

Ichigo stepped out of the shadows and spoke with the utmost clarity accenting his usual dark and brooding attitude. "I am Kurosaki Ichigo."

Hisana and Kaien both turned wide eyed at seeing Ichigo and hearing his name. Kaien could see the resemblance between himself and the person before him and the name only served to further his belief that the person before him was Isshin's son. Even were that not the case, Ichigo was rather tall and manly for his age, but his boyish face gave him away. Kaien and Hisana didn't know if they had it in them to kill a kid. Add that to the fact that he was Isshin's son and things were really a mess. Still there was always plan B: beat Ichigo down and destroy his Soul Chain and Soul Sleep. Erasing his memory would be pointless. His spiritual power, what little he would have left, would deflect the erasure.

Still, son of a former Soul Reaper, and comrade, or not, they still had to keep their professionalism about them. Hisana had a right mind to discuss this with Lelouch, see if he knew anything.

"I got say, looking at you would be like looking in a mirror if my hair were that color." Kaien said, tapping his sword against his shoulder.

"That's my line." Ichigo responded.

"I…chi…go." Tatsuki crawled forward to her friend and put a hand on his foot. Ichigo knelt down in front of her.

"Don't worry, I'm here now. Things are going to be okay." He told Tatsuki.

Tatsuki smiled as she lay on the ground. _You big dumbass…what took you so long? _She passed out on the ground.

Ichigo got back to his feet and looked at Kaien. He was furious at the damage he had done to Tatsuki, but he was doing his best to keep his rage internal. "Let me tell you something Mr. Soul Reaper. I take great pride in the lives of my friends." His volume rose steadily as his face became a mask of tranquil rage while his spiritual power built. "Anyone who so much as lays a scratch on them, answers to me!"

"Ichigo, don't!" Rukia shouted. "They're orders are to kill you! Don't do it! Why aren't you hiding like you were told to do?"

"Shut up Rukia!" Ichigo shouted. "If I hide then all that does is resolve you to your fate. I told you I wasn't giving you up without a fight. If I hide then I've given up on you and there's no chance that you'll be safe, but if I try, even if the odds are stacked against me, then I have chance!"

Kaien and Hisana were both shocked and amused at hearing one of Lelouch's favorite philosophies come out of Ichigo's mouth. Kaien believed that this just gave the situation all the more reason that this should be a duel of honor and not just some death of a random Substitute Soul Reaper. "You got spunk Kurosaki Ichigo, we of the Gotei admire that kind of perseverance you're showing. It's too bad things gotta be like this. You'd make a good soldier."

"I'm truly flattered." Ichigo responded. "So tell me, Mr. Soul Reaper, what's your name?"

"My name is Shiba Kaien, vice-captain of the 13th Division of the Gotei 13." He pointed across his body and over his shoulder at Hisana. "And that dame over there is Kuchiki Hisana, older sister of Kuchiki Rukia and vice-captain of the sixth division."

"It's more like her twin almost." Ichigo commented seeing how strong of a resemblance Hisana and Rukia shared.

"Hisana-san, stand back, this could get messy." Kaien told her.

"Hai," Hisana, with Rukia firmly in her arms Shunpoed to another nearby location. She and Rukia could observe the fight, but far out enough that they wouldn't be caught in the entanglement of Ichigo and Kaien's reiatsu. Ichigo could even still see the pair from his position. However, he had lost sight of Hisana when she first disappeared.

_How did she move so fast? _He wondered.

"I see, you're such an amateur you don't even know the basics." Kaien sighed at Ichigo's marvel at seeing such a simple flash step. "What Hisana-san did is called Shunpo. It's a technique that Soul Reapers use to move at speeds close to and faster than sound. If you had been a student at the academy you'd already know such basic stuff. But enough talk." Kaien took a stance. "I have my orders and you want to protect Rukia."

"Fine by me." Ichigo readied his sword.

"Before we begin, I just want to ask one question. What's your father's name?" Kaien asked.

"And what would it matter to a Soul Reaper who the father of a mere human was?" Ichigo asked back.

Kaien sighed. _Yeah, he's definitely Isshin's son all right. Great. _He thought that last word sarcastically. "Never mind. Forget I said anything." Kaien flared his spiritual power. "Let's do this!" He rushed straight at Ichigo. The teen blocked with his overly large sword, but Kaien's strength allowed him to push Ichigo back.

_He's too strong, I can't break away. _

"What's wrong, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Kaien taunted. "Am I too strong for you to fight back?"

Ichigo grit his teeth at the notion of being taunted, dug his feet into the ground and with a fierce war cry pushed up and knocked away Kaien's blade before swinging forward. Kaien jumped back and Ichigo missed.

"Oh, so you do have some skill after all. That's good. Things would've been boring if a simple slash of my sword was all it took." Kaien readied his sword again. "Let's go! Round two!" Ichigo and Kaien charged at each other and began exchanging blows. Sparks flew as their swords clanged against one another.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out to the orange haired teen in worry.

"Relax. We're not going to kill him." Hisana stated.

"Nee-san?" Rukia looked up at her sister's face.

"Even you should've figured it out by now." Hisana said as Kaien and Ichigo engaged in another weapons lock. "That boy is Kurosaki Isshin's son. He has to be. Kaien would never kill a family member, nor would I the child of a former comrade. However, we still must then take his spiritual power. That is the only other alternative the Soul Society will allow. Of course if Ichigo inflicts a serious wound upon Kaien, that changes things."

_Ichigo. _Rukia worried.

Ichigo and Kaien both continued to clash. _For a substitute, _Kaien thought to himself, _He's sure got a lot of raw spirit energy. I mean honestly, that's one big blade._

Kaien and Ichigo engaged in another weapons lock. "I gotta say, for a doppelganger you're really strong."

"Who are you calling doppelganger?" Kaien asked. "I'm at least ten times older than you are kid. If anything," Kaien turned his blade down and away from Ichigo's and created an opening, whereby he slashed up at an angle and cut Ichigo up across his torso, "you're the doppelganger!" Kaien struck forward with both hands on his sword to deliver a more decisive blow to Ichigo, but the teen sidestepped the strike just in the nick of time to avoid being hit. Kaien took a sweeping strike at Ichigo, but the teen blocked with the flat side of his blade and then leapt back to get out of Kaien's range. Kaien didn't let up though and took farther to the offensive, rushing at Ichigo run him through his stomach, which would end the fight. Ichigo saw him coming. He had enough time to react. He stepped to the side and swung his sword like a bat. Kaien saw this and side stepped, but Ichigo's blade was big enough that he managed get Kaien right at the left side of his abdomen. Blood dripped from the wound and onto the gorund. Kaien clutched the open cut and looked at the blood on his hands. "Not bad, you actually put a scratch on me. Still, this is child's play. Shall we skip to the main event Ichigo?"

"Huh? Main event?" Ichigo was confused.

"Come on, surely you have more power than this. You deflected a menos, or so the reports say." Kaien stated. "To do that, then you've got to know the name of that big blade."

"_All Zanpakuto have the ability to change shape and grant their wielders power." _

"_What Naomi said is true, Kurosaki. Each Zanpakuto comes with a name. They are a part of our souls."_

_But, Naomi also said…_

"_As a mere substitute it would be impossible for you to obtain such power."_

"Oh that's right I forgot. You're a _substitute _Soul Reaper. That means you don't have the ability to learn your Zanpakuto's name so long as you continue to draw your source from Rukia's spirit energy." Kaien rubbed his head. "Oh well, guess there's nothing I can do about that." He shrugged. He held out his sword by his side. "Still, if you can force a menos to retreat then surely you can make this interesting." Kaien said and began to twirl his Zanpakuto. "Rankle the seas and skies, Nejibana!" Kaien released his Zanpakuto, and the silver trident emerged. "What do you think, eh Ichigo?" Kaien asked. "Pretty impressive, huh?"

Ichigo smiled with a sneer. "Well if you're trying to become the king of Atlantis you wouldn't be out of place."

"Oh, haha." Kaien said sarcastically bobbing his head from side to side with each fake laugh. He then readied his weapon. "Mock Nejibana all you want, but you won't be laughing soon." Kaien began spinning the trident around his wrist as water surged around his Zanpakuto and the surrounding area. "Here I go, Kurosaki Ichigo." Kaien charged. He sent a wave of water towards Ichigo, nailing the slow moving Soul Reaper right in the chest. As Ichigo was knocked up into the air water came crashing down from on high and smacked him right back down on the ground. Rukia and Hisana could actually hear bones crack as Ichigo made contact with the ground. Kaien stopped spinning his weapon. "Aw c'mon, don't tell me that finished you?"

Ichigo got up, grunting. "Of course not. It just took me by surprise, that's all."

"Good," Kaien pointed his weapon at Ichigo. "Ready to go again?"

"Of course." Ichigo said and charged at Kaien. Kaien sent another sweeping strike at Ichigo. The teen sidestepped the wave only to notice another one coming at around at his flank. Ichigo flipped over backwards and used his sword as a fulcrum to propel himself over the wave before leaping high into the air and coming striking down towards Kaien, but another wave blocked his path. Ichigo bent backwards and retreated to the ground, away from Kaien, but a straight shot whip of water nailed him right in the center of his chest and sent him sailing into a tree. _Damn it. That's one nasty weapon. _Ichigo said as he made to get back up. _The trident spins using Kaien's wrist as an axis and using the air around it creates a spinning wheel of water. Kaien releases this water and uses it in a manner that's similar to crushing his target like they're a surfer being wiped out by a wave. _Ichigo's analysis had come from some well-founded guess work. Kaien's first attack had nailed him pretty badly and that's how Ichigo felt the sensation of being down the shore. When he engaged Kaien the second time, he figured the rest out from watching Kaien spin his Zanpakuto. _Now that I know that, _Ichigo thought to himself as he completely rose to his feet, _I can fight a little more well-informed. I need to be careful though. Kaien's probably a lot more dangerous up close than he is from far away. Out here the attacks are like waves coming down upon you, but up close, judging from motion and speed, I'd wager getting hit would be like getting caught in a whirlpool. _Ichigo readied his sword. _Let's try this again. _He rushed back at Kaien.

"Coming in for more? If I were an instructor, I'd give you an A for your determination Ichigo, but determination does not win battles." Kaien said. He took a ninety degree turn to one side and increased the speed of his spin.

Rukia gasped she knew what Kaien was doing.

"Koto Yukinohana!" **(Surging Galanthus. A galanthus is a type of flower also called a snowdrop).**

As Ichigo came in Kaien brought his weapon around and twirled it into Ichigo's torso. He drew back his weapon and used a powerful wave to send Ichigo spiraling away to the side and then spun in a complete three sixty and sent another powerful wave at Ichigo, pushing him farther away as the teen clattered along the ground, almost straight into the street.

Kaien sighed, realizing that that had to be the end of it. He sighed and planted Nejibana's tip into the ground. "Sorry kid, but that's just the way things work."

"Quit standing around and finish the job." Hisana told Kaien.

"Yeah, yeah I hear you." Kaien said and walked over to Ichigo to pierce his Soul Chain. "Sorry, 'bout this kid, but rules are rules."

"No! Kaien-dono! Stop!" Rukia shouted. She broke free from her sister's grasp and ran towards Kaien.

"Rukia!" Hisana called after her sister. _Ugh, she's being reckless again. _

Rukia grabbed hold of Kaien's arm. "Don't do it Kaien-dono! Please stop! I'll go back quietly, but please, let Ichigo live."

"Rukia, you know the rules. I gotta take away his spiritual power." Kaien told her.

"Ichigo would never…he's a good person. Please Kaien-dono, I'm begging you! Let's just go! Leave Ichigo alone, you already won!"

Ichigo, drenched from the water of Nejibana, coughed.

"He's coming to. I gotta keep him down." Kaien said, but Rukia head steadfast to his arm, giving him the puppy dog eyes. "Rukia, don't make this harder than it is." Rukia didn't stop her actions, causing her and Kaien to stare at each other momentarily.

"You know for an attack that's supposed to simulate getting ruthlessly beat up by a wave, I've been hit by worse." Ichigo said and began to get up.

"Ichigo." Rukia was surprised that Ichigo had the strength to speak, let alone stand. She also noticed that his spirit energy was slowly rising.

_What's going on? Where's all this spirit energy coming from? _Kaien wondered.

"Hey Rukia." Ichigo said as he rose to his feet. "What's all this about Kaien's already won? It's not over till it's over and as long as I can fight." Ichigo lifted up his head showing a fierce confidence the likes of which neither he nor Kaien had seen before. "It sure as hell ain't over!"

"I don't know what sort of game you're playing Ichigo, but if you think—" Before Kaien could finish Ichigo was already behind him and Kaien had a nice little wound in his shoulder.

"I'm not playing any sort of game. This is real and I'm not bluffing. I don't know what's going on right now, but I like it. I feel strong and my wounds, cracked bones and bruises aren't bothering me at all. So come on, fight me!"

Kaien broke out into a wide grin. "Rukia, go back to your sister."

"Kaien…dono?" Rukia was confused.

"It seems like your friend here has finally come out to play. I don't want you getting dragged into the fight." Kaien stated.

Before Rukia could respond, Hisana came and grabbed her and brought her back to their original spot. "This is the final round." Hisana said, having a stronger grip on Rukia than she did before so that Rukia couldn't run away like last time. "If that boy goes down this time he'd better say his prayers because he is not getting up again."

_Ichigo. _Rukia worried.

"All right Ichigo, let's do this one more time. Have at it!" Kaien declared.

"Don't mind if I do." Ichigo said and charged forward, Kaien barely saw him move and Ichigo was in his personal space before he could ready a proper defensive measure. Kaien jumped back to dodge.

_Since when did he get so fast? _Kaien wondered. _No matter, I can still overpower him. _"Koto Yukinohana!" Kaien sent the barreling whirlpool strike towards Ichigo as he came in. Ichigo was right in the attacks blind spot so Kaien couldn't see Ichigo on the other side of the water through the waves. However, when Kaien turned to follow up the attack his trident was bashed away by Ichigo's sword. _How did he…_Kaien didn't have time to finish his thought as Ichigo ran the length of his blade up Kaien's torso.

"I don't what's going on, but the execution of your attack was slower this time. I managed to stop myself just before I got inside your range." Ichigo stated. "I also noticed that your attack has a blind spot so to deceive you I stayed just inside it and waited for the follow up strike, giving me my opening. Kaien, this is my victory!"

_His reiatsu is increasing further, but how? _Kaien wondered.

Ichigo swung down with all of his might to land a decisive blow upon Kaien, but his blade was stopped before it got even halfway. There was a whip wrapped around the tip of Ichigo's sword the whip ran over Kaien's head and across the area to where Hisana was standing where she held it in her hand. "That's enough, Kaien." Hisana stated. "I'm tagging in."

_Nee-san released her Zanpakuto without calling it out. _Rukia had no idea her sister's progression with Bankai had reached that stage.

Hisana gripped the handle of her whip tighter and pulled. She dragged Ichigo's Zanpakuto right out of his hand and lashed the weapon onto the ground with such force that she snapped the blade right off.

Hisana then sealed her Zanpakuto and held up her blade. "This is the end, farewell." She said to Ichigo.

"Nee-san, don't!"

STAB! STAB!

Ichigo felt Hisana's blade plunge twice into his back. _What just happened? She broke my Zanpakuto like it was made of plastic…and then she got right in my defense…I couldn't do anything to stop her. Dammit. _Ichigo collapsed upon the ground.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out and ran towards him.

Kaien stopped her. "It's over Rukia." He said.

"Indeed," Hisana said putting away her sword. "Kaien you need to stop playing around. You were holding back before Kurosaki gained his second wind, why?"

"I wanted to face the Kurosaki Ichigo that deflected the menos grande from the report, until he got that second wind, I could tell I wasn't facing the same person." Kaien said. "It wouldn't have felt right to me taking him out when he wasn't at his full strength."

"You and your pride." Hisana snorted. "I swear that's going to get you killed one of these days if you don't keep it in check." She turned around, away from Ichigo. "Open the Senkaimon and let's get going."

"Is he…"

"Dead. If not now, then soon. I could've held back if all he did was fight Kaien, but showing the capability to overpower him, even with the Gentei Kaijo is the type of person the Soul Society would never accept to be allowed to wander free." She looked at Kaien. "Sorry, but duty comes first."

"Yeah, well trying saying that when it's your family who's in danger." Kaien said as he got his sword out. He opened the Senkaimon.

As Hisana made to take her first step, Ichigo suddenly grabbed her ankle. "He's dead? Try saying that when your family is in danger? I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about me like I'm deaf or not even here."

_He can still move. _Kaien was more shocked than Hisana.

"Let go, Kurosaki Ichigo." Hisana said with the same callous demeanor her husband would use.

"Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you, why don't you try looking at me when you speak?" Ichigo said.

Hisana looked over her shoulder and looked at Ichigo with a single eye before she tightened her gaze. "I—" Hisana started calmly only for Rukia to ruthlessly kick Ichigo's wrist.

"She said let go, you big idiot!" Rukia shouted. Ichigo looked at Rukia like a man who had just watched his best friend shoot his dog. "You…you are just a lowly human how dare you even think about touching my nee-san with your filthy hands, let alone actually place them on her." Rukia's words had a strong venom and disgust in them. She turned away from Ichigo. "Let's go, nee-san. I'm ready to accept my punishment for the sins I have committed."

"Rukia, wait! You can't go!" Ichigo grunted from the ground. Kaien stood in front of him while Hisana led Rukia away.

"It's over Ichigo. That's it. Just because you try does not mean you'll succeed. Be thankful you have your life, for now anyway, but those wounds will take their full course eventually." He flexed his arm and put his other hand on his bicep away. "For what it's worth though, I actually got a good work out, so thanks." He began to walk into the Senkaimon. "If by some fluke of fate you do manage to wind up living through this, do me a favor. Grow up happy, live life as you want it and quit scowling all the time. It's not as intimidating as you think it is." Kaien was now fully inside the light of the Senkaimon. "See ya." He waved. The gate closed.

* * *

><p><strong>17 days later<strong>

Ichigo and his friends had their objective spread out for them clear as day. They would train for 10 days, relax for 7, and then spend 13 trying to rescue Rukia. Ichigo had trained with Urahara Kisuke, Orihime and Chad had been trained and instructed by the little black cat, Yoruichi. Tatsuki trained with her trusted sensei, Fong Shaolin and Uryu trained with his grandpa. Today was the last day for them all to relax. Tonight they would all soon be called by Urahara so that they could go into the Soul Society.

Speaking of the Soul Society, things were proceeding as normal. The Gotei 13 was completely oblivious to the fact that there was any sort of problem going on. In his office, Lelouch sat at his desk with some afternoon tea, trying to remain as tranquil as possible. He couldn't look the least bit on edge, despite the fact that he knew most of what was to come.

"Taicho." Rangiku said walking into Lelouch's office. "I have that report you wanted." She put the reports on her captain's desk. Lelouch looked it over with a serious stare the likes of which Rangiku hadn't seen on Lelouch's face in the longest time, but had seen it a lot lately ever since he became captain. "Sir is everything all right?" she asked.

"Everything's just fine Rangiku, you can go back to work now." Lelouch told her.

"Why are you being so grumpy lately?" She smiled and put her index fingers by her dimples. "You gotta learn to smile once in a while. All that frowning is just going to create wrinkles when you start getting older."

"Please leave me alone." Lelouch shrugged off. "I know you mean well…but right now I just want to be left alone." He said.

Rangiku sighed. She couldn't figure her captain out. She had tried everything she could think of except...

"Don't even." Lelouch said, practically reading her mind. "I'm not in the mood so don't try it. Please Rangiku." His eyes became solemn. "I really just want to be alone right now."

Rangiku sighed. "Well, okay if you're sure." She walked out of her captain's office and closed the door.

Meanwhile Hisana had gotten up that morning to check on her sister. She could hear arguing coming from the end of the corridor where Rukia was in holding. She walked in to see her division's recently appointed 4th seat, Abarai Renji, arguing with Rukia over what appeared to be his eyebrows. Renji got so mad he stormed off.

"Whatever. If you wind up dead, don't expect me to grieve at your funeral." Renji grumbled as he walked off.

"How are you holding up?" Hisana asked. Rukia didn't answer. "You haven't been eating, or so I've heard."

"I'm not hungry." Rukia said depressingly.

"Rukia you need to eat." Hisana said.

"Why? So I can look good for the inmates in prison? Or so I can look well on my execution date?" Rukia shot back.

"No! That's not what I meant at all!" Hisana told her, pained.

"You don't have to act nice, nee-san. I know what I did was wrong. I'm going to die aren't I?" Rukia asked.

"No, no you won't." Hisana opened the cell door with her key and ran over to her sister and hugged her tightly. "I would never let that happen to you." Rukia didn't budge an inch. "Your nii-sama, and Kaien as well, they're both pleading for your life."

"And why aren't you there?" Rukia asked, getting snappy.

"I'm here because I'm your sister." Hisana told her.

Now Rukia's resolve began to waver.

"I love you Rukia. These last two months without you have let me think. Rukia I want to start over with you. I want to be the best sister I can be for you, but you have to let me help you. You have to want to be a part of this family." Hisana told her sister.

"Are you trying to make me cry?" Rukia asked fighting back tears.

"There's nothing wrong with crying. If you need to cry, I'm right here. Stain me with your tears. If you are frightened, I'm right here. Cling to me with your fingers. All these years I've told you how much I love you, but I don't think I ever showed how much I care. Spending time with you, being kind to you, treating you like one of the family, that's not what I should be doing. As your big sister, I should be at your side, caring for you, coming to you when you need me, instead of forcing myself upon you. I am here when you need me and when you are troubled or sad. All I've done these last fifty two years is push you away. So now I want to start over and be the big sister I should've been from the start."

"Nee-san." Rukia's resolve shattered and she turned over and clutched her sister as tighty as she could and she cried. She cried so purely and so brokenhearted that Hisana could tell that Rukia understood her and that all of her tears were tears of apology for all the times Rukia had been difficult. Hisana knew that Rukia was truly sorry. She too cried as well, not to the broken hearted wounded animal sounding extent Rukia was, but Hisana herself was sorry. She was sorry that it took Rukia being arrested to bring them so close.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

It was late at night, Ichigo and his friends had been summoned by the twisted shopkeeper, Urahara Kisuke so that they could enter his artificial Senkaimon in order to enter the Soul Society. They had all gathered together, but they weren't acting like they were about to head into a so called suicide mission.

"Just what kind of twisted freak contacts people by throwing blood bomb into the middle of their bedroom and then mocks them for having no sense of humor if it looks like the scene from a crime drama?" Tatsuki raged.

"Tone in down a thousand decibels, will you?" Uryu asked. "You're going to wake up the whole neighborhood."

Tatsuki furiously rubbed her head. "Grrr, this whole thing just pisses me off you know."

Ichigo put a calming hand on her shoulder. "Relax. We're all in this together so just cool it okay?"

Tatsuki folded her arms. "It just irritates me about all this. You said that one woman was Rukia's sister right? Why would she do something like this?"

"I don't think Rukia's sister is a bad person." Chad stated. "But…professionalism tends to overstep family bonds, especially in the military and in the legal system."

"Now that's just stupid." Ichigo stated.

"No, it's how the Soul Society is." Everyone's heads turned at hearing the familiar feminine voice that had just spoken.

"Sensei, you're coming with us too?" Tatsuki asked.

"Of course," Soifon said with a slight grin, "I know the Soul Society well. Someone's got to be your guide or you kids would be lost quicker than a Britannian tourist."

"All right, with sensei on our side, saving Rukia should be a piece of cake." Tatsuki pumped her fist.

"Soifon isn't the only one going with you." A masculine voice said. Everyone turned their heads as a small black cat walked in front of the Urahara shop. "I'm going to."

"Did that cat just talk?" Both Tatsuki and Ichigo were bugging out.

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon ran over to Yoruichi and scooped the small black cat up into her arms.

"Huh? Yoruichi you and sensei know each other?" Orihime asked.

"Of course, Soifon is my caretaker." She winked at the former executive commander. "Right, Soifon?"

Soifon put Yoruichi down and cleared her throat. "Ah, yes, I've taken care of Yoruichi…neko ever since…he was a kitten." Yoruichi made it perfectly clear to Soifon that she didn't want her true nature exposed, not yet anyway.

Uryu pushed in his glasses. "Talking cats aside, just out of curiosity Yoruichi, why are you calling Fong-sensei 'Soifon' is that a nickname or something?"

"It's just a nickname." Urahara lied. The kids could learn the details about who they were working with after they got back home, assuming they got back in one piece. "I call Soifon, Soifon all the time right Soifon?"

"All right knock it off you twisted store manager and take us downstairs." Soifon snapped.

"As you wish, follow me." Urahara said opening the door to the inside of his shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

Back at the Soul Society, Hisana and Rukia were wrapping up their little bonding moment when Byakuya walked into the containment room and delivered the worst possible news to Hisana.

"Executed? What the hell do you mean executed? I thought you and Kaien were appealing so that wouldn't happen?" Hisana lost her cool.

"We did, it did nothing to change the decision. That is the law decided." Byakuya spoke.

"Then try again!" Hisana shouted. "I won't resign Rukia to her fate!" She ran out of the room. "I won't!" Hisana ran from her division as fast as her legs could carry her. She knew who she could talk to for help. If she talked to Lelouch things could definitely be set right. After all her former sensei had once been offered a position in the Central 46, perhaps he'd have more pull than her husband and Rukia's lieutenant. She arrived in 10th Division and made a beeline for Lelouch's office. She banged on the door. "Sensei! Open up! I need to speak to you right away."

Lelouch poked his head out from the nearby room. "Hisana my office is over here your banging on a storage closet."

Hisana realized then how much her panic had caused her to lose her professionalism.

"If you want to speak with me come inside." Lelouch told her. Hisana entered and shut the door behind her. Lelouch sat down at his desk. Hisana stood nearby.

"Lelouch, Byakuya-sama just declared that Rukia is going to be executed." Hisana stated.

"And, what do you want me to do about it?" Lelouch said as he took a sip of his tea.

"What do you think I want you to do? Talk to the Central Forty Six! Appeal Rukia's case! Do something! You can do anything! You're the genius captain of the Soul Society!" Hisana stressed.

"Talking would be fruitless. The Central Forty Six has made up their minds. It would just be a waste of time." Lelouch stated.

"I don't believe this." Hisana shook her head. "Rukia is my sister! Your student! Isn't there anything you can do?"

"If you're so concerned about her why bring her back in the first place?" Lelouch asked.

"Kaien and I were just following orders." Hisana brought her hands up by her face. "I didn't know—"

"Why did you attack the substitute despite your sister's protests?" Hisana was surprised that Lelouch had spoken to her sister. "Yes, I spoke to Rukia. I like to get all sides of the story. Still, I hear he looks a lot like Kaien, is this true?" Lelouch hadn't been able to get Ichigo's name from Rukia. She was afraid that if she spoke it, even to Lelouch, that if Ichigo was somehow still alive, that the next thing she knew that there would be an execution team sent out to kill him and erase his existence from society. She refused to take that chance, but she told Lelouch what she could.

Hisana didn't answer Lelouch's query. Instead she said. "What's happened to you, Lelouch? Where's the Lamperouge Lelouch that led us in battle? Where is—"

"Don't say it!" Lelouch spoke acrimoniously. "Zero is dead and he'll stay dead!"

Angered, Hisana slapped her former sensei across the face. Lelouch put his hand by his cheek. "How can you do this?" Hisana said, tears in her eyes. "I trusted you and in the end all you care about is yourself and your own ambitions. If that's the way it's going to be then I'll save Rukia without your help." Hisana stormed out of Lelouch's office.

_Angry people tend to only think of one path. Had Hisana been thinking clearly she had the option to goad me into helping her, but…I am trying Hisana. Rukia will not be executed…but I can't let you know my plan…not this time. This time…I work alone._

Lelouch was fortunate he took the foresight to have his office reconstructed to be soundproof, because after a few moments of silence his old wristband began beeping from inside his memoir box. "Silver to Zero! Silver to Zero! Come in Zero!"

Outside in the Rukongai, Ichigo and his friends were in a little bit of a predicament. Ichimaru Gin had knocked Ichigo clear outside the Soul Society's gate and it had shut them out. After a strategy meeting, inside a building the group had rented out for privacy, Soifon got to her feet and pulled out a silver wristband.

"We'll get inside with this!" she declared.

"And just how is a crummy wristband going to get us into the Seireitei?" Ichigo asked. This only prompted Soifon to whack him over the head.

"If you'd shut your mouth and open your ears I can explain." She told him. "Now then, this wristband was given to me by a very close friend of mine."

"Are you talking about Rukia's sensei? What was that guy's name…Lamper…something…?"

"Lamperouge Lelouch." Ishida said with no problem even though he had only heard the man's name said once.

"Spot on." Soifon said.

"So what's up with the wristband?" Tatsuki asked.

"Gather round everyone, it's time for a story." Yoruichi said and as everyone sat around in a circle, Yoruichi made herself comfortable in Ichigo's lap.

"Rukia told you right, about the secret organization?" Soifon asked Ichigo.

"She mentioned it once or twice." Ichigo said.

"Well, that organization was led by Lamperouge Lelouch. The man is an absolute genius and strategist. Fifteen years ago he finally qualified as a captain in the Gotei 13. Five years before that, after a tragic defeat, Lelouch disbanded the organization, but let us keep our wristbands as parting gifts. He told us that one day we would reunite and on that day we would take action on our final mission. I'm hoping that today is that day."

"But if this organization was so secretive couldn't you get your friend in trouble by contacting him?" Uryu asked.

"If I know Lelouch well enough he'd probably be in his office right about now. Lelouch is a very cautious person. He's always ready for the unexpected. So no matter where he is. I'm sure he'll respond." Soifon called into Lelouch declaring both their codenames. The gang watched from the sidelines.

"Do you think this'll work?" Tatsuki asked.

"It's sensei. It better work." Ichigo said.

"Zero, I know you're demoralized, but this is the chance we've been waiting for." Soifon said, still trying to get a response." There was no answer. She sighed. "If you still won't listen to me, I have a message from UK. He says 'All circumstances are green'. He said you would know what that means." There was no answer and no response. Soifon sighed, feeling let down. Yoruichi hopped off Ichigo's lap and walked over to the former executive commander.

"It's all right, you gave it your best shot. We'll just have to—"

"This is Zero! What's your position Silver?"

Ichigo and his friends huddled around Soifon as she spoke back to him with the biggest grin on her face. For twenty years she hadn't heard Lelouch's voice in such a manner and it brought her great joy to hear it again. "Zero I'm here with Gold. We need to get into the Seireitei."

A few seconds passed before there was a response. "I see, so that was you at the gate." Another pause. "Listen to me very carefully, go away from the gate and head for Ground Z. Wait for my signal."

"What signal?" Soifon asked.

"You'll know it when it happens."

Back at his division Lelouch let his arm hang down at his side as he held his communicator at his side. He looked at the ceiling and smiled deviously with his other hand over his face. _For more than fifteen years I've been waiting to hear those words Urahara. All this time I thought I would have to do all of this alone. I was a fool. _Lelouch dropped his hand at his side and began fiddling with his wristband with a serious look on his face_. Aizen, I know what you're planning now. I know what this execution is all about, what your plans are for Kurosaki Ichigo, and what your goals are. The final game has just begun and this is my opening move. _

Lelouch held up his wristband again and sent out a transmission to all of the wristbands. Naomi, Izuru, Isane, Momo, Hisana, Susanna, Renji, Ryou, Tosen, Shuhei, Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Kukaku, Shisato, Nemu, Kaien and Vera all heard their communicators beep. Lelouch waited until each one was listening and then spoke a speech he had waited for over a decade to deliver. "This is a message to all phantoms. This message will only be repeated once so listen closely. The day we have waited for has arrived. I am asking all operable phatoms and member to meet me at Ground Z after nightfall. Everything we worked for was for this moment. I will see you at day's end. The final game has arrived."

In the streets of the Seireitei, Hisana clutched her wristband to her chest. "I knew you'd come through Lelouch."

* * *

><p><strong>That Evening<strong>

With Soifon having led everyone to the fabled "Ground Z" a campfire was set up to prevent everyone from catching cold. "Ground Z" as she, and all the other phantoms, and as Vera had been told by Lelouch in private about the significance of the wristband and her codename as Fantomu Mahogani, **(Mahogany) **knew that "Ground Z" was the location of Lelouch's still undiscovered tunnel that led underneath the ground and into the Soul Society.

Ichigo and the others had been waiting for a really long time and the orange haired teen was starting to lose patience as he sat around the fire. "Sure is quiet out here. Is this Zero guy really going to show?" he asked.

"Oh he'll show all right." Yoruichi stated, looking out over the horizon. "You can be certain of that."

The gang sat around for another fifteen minutes when all of a sudden the ground began to shake and fireworks shot into the air. The ground suddenly burst open and several Soul Reapers burst out of the ground like a mob. In the center of the mob a pillar rose and Lelouch, clad in his Zero uniform, stood, holding his Zanpakuto out at his side. "When all hope is lost and there is no one left to fight. When the law punishes the innocent and protects the corrupt. One individual will rise to the occasion to fight for true justice. That individual is me. I am the protector of the weak and bane of the strong. I am the noble demon to counter the corrupted angel. I am the Black Void! I am the Mind of Steel! I am the Just Phantom! With my own two hands I shall purge the light of corruption of this world with the light of redemption and divinity. I am Zero!" More fireworks, courtesy of Kukaku exploded around the cloaked figure.

"Flashy as always I see." Yoruichi commented. Soifon just grinned, ecstatic to see her old friend back in action. She could tell that he was really getting into things. All of Lelouch's other followers were not in costume, Lelouch hadn't asked them to be. The phantoms were disbanded, but they were still his allies and he needed their help. Zero, however, would live on in Lelouch's heart forever. It was as much a part of him as Eien Tamashi. This was obvious by his Bankai's name.

Lelouch leapt off the pillar and landed down on the ground. He took off his helmet and let it clatter along the ground, but still stood in the rest of his outfit. "So, this is the ragtag team Urahara-san got together are they?" Lelouch asked Soifon.

"This is what I've got. They're going to save Rukia." Soifon stated.

Ichigo noticed Hisana and Kaien straight away. "Wh-what the hell are you doing here?"

Hisana stepped up in front of Lelouch in order to speak to Ichigo with the same meticulous tone Rukia would use. "Rukia is my sister and I love her. I want to save her just as badly as you do it seems. I congratulate you on being able to not only survive but to get back your Soul Reaper powers. I heard about what happened at the gate, not bad for an amateur."

_Like sister, like sister eh? _Ichigo thought to himself.

"Well Zero or Lelouch…whatever you want us to call you right now," Hitsugaya spoke up, "You called us all the way out here. What's the plan?"

"The plan," Lelouch said as he went back for his helmet, "Is that the vast majority of you are going to go about your business and pretend as if you know nothing." He put his helmet back on. "I need one volunteer to go with Ichigo and his group and act as a decoy invasion force. The rest of you will follow my orders as they come, is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" Everyone saluted.

"They all follow him so willingly." Ichigo stated.

"That's the power of a strong leader." Yoruichi spoke up. "Lelouch has the hard earned trust of everyone here. These soldiers would give up their life it meant properly following Lelouch's orders."

"I'm volunteering!" A hardened female voice suddenly spoke out. Everyone parted to let Kukaku have her space.

"Sis, are you sure about this?" Kaien asked. "You're in enough trouble already from your prison term, any more and—"

"Zip it Kaien." Kukaku told him. "That's the whole reason I'm volunteering. The rest of you all have good names to uphold. I'm an ex-con with a big chip on my shoulder, or rather that's how the Central Forty Six and the Gotei are gonna view it when I go in guns hot, primed for action. Also, I have a deep connection to Soifon and Yoruichi here. I might still be rotting in prison if not for Lelouch here. Volunteering is the least I can do."

"Any objections?" Lelouch asked. A few glares sent from Kukaku towards Momo, Susanna and Nemu and the whole group was silent. "Then it's settled. Tomorrow at dawn Kukaku will go with Soifon's group and 'invade' the Seireitei to rescue Rukia, the rest of you will act on my orders as if nothing is wrong. Is everyone clear on the plan?"

"Yes sir!" Lelouch's allies saluted.

"Then that's that then. Fantomu no Jasutisu, move out!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Finally done. Man that took forever. So yeah, things are about to get pretty crazy come next chapter, but to sort out my notes, and do proper research, this might be a few days. I am hoping that you all will be satisfied by this kick ass chapter till then. I will actually admit that I shed a few tears doing that scene with Rukia in the beginning and her heartwarming moment with Hisana and I absolutely LOVED doing Lelouch's little speech with him being Zero at the end there. I feel accomplished. I feel charged. I feel elated. And I'm hungry. I'm gonna go get dinner. Bye everyone! Oh before I go, total coincidence, but awesome symbolism. The 10****th**** Division's insignia, the daffodil, symbolizes Mystery and Egoism, two qualities that fit Lelouch perfectly. I will say right now that this was not planned lol. Anyway that's it. I need food. Goodbye!)**


	40. Shiba Kukaku, the Beautiful Bombmaster

**(A/N: I'm going to get a lot of FAQ out of the way right now. First off, people, I KNOW Ichigo and Lelouch are both voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch and yes I do plan to do a joke about it. There just has not been a golden opportunity for it. Second, the 3****rd**** bleach movie, Fade to Black, is negative continuity to me so the whole "Mayuri creating a second brain thing" does not hold water all that much. Thirdly, those inquiring about the CG characters. Lelouch, where the fic is now, was just BORN last December. Also please keep in mind that it is my intention to keep CG completely canonical otherwise it screws up the whole premise of Lelouch's Temporal Paradox. Remember that it's not normal for Soul Reapers to interfere with the world of the living activities, same goes for humans with powers. I imagine that anyone who wishes to survive the events will all hide in Urahara's basement until the whole thing blows over or a replica of Karakura Town will be created and kept in stasis until the entire thing passes. Also, yes I do plan to bring in the CG characters that died once the timing is appropriate. On top of that, let me make something official that I'm sure most of you will squee at hearing: I do plan to bring Yuna back. I haven't decided how, but she will return. Now with that out of the way allow me to return you to your regularly scheduled fanfic).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Ichigo and his team spent the evening preparing for tomorrow. The idea was that they would all go into the Seireitei and split up in different directions. Ichigo would have preferred everyone going in one big group, but Lelouch figured otherwise.

"If you all cluster together once your found that's it, but if you break into smaller, more maneuverable groups if one group is caught the others still have a chance of rescuing Rukia. Remember that is your objective: to rescue Rukia, not to go maiming every captain in the Seireitei. Speaking of which, none of you except Soifon should even think about engaging a captain. They're way outside your league." Yoruichi knew that she could engage a captain too, but she wasn't sure if Lelouch either didn't know about her ability to change form or just wasn't going to say anything the same that she had convinced Soifon not to.

Everyone broke into groups as follows: Ichigo and Kukaku would travel together east to northeast and then circle back towards the Senzaikyu where, by the time they would reach it, by Lelouch's estimate, Rukia would be. Uryu and Chad would charge straight north towards the center and Soifon, Orihime and Tatsuki would travel west to northwest and then circle back towards the Senzaikyu. Yoruichi stated that she would observe and watch for developments and that she moved faster on her own.

Since Kukaku and Ichigo were travelling together, the most important woman of the Shiba family figured it would be a good idea to get to know her travelling companion. Ichigo couldn't sleep, not while he knew Rukia was in danger. Thankfully, while in Soul form, he didn't need to. As the teen stood looking up at the Seireitei from the distance he and his group were at, Kukaku sidled up along next to him.

"Couldn't sleep, eh kid?" Kukaku asked.

"I'm too on edge. Rukia is in danger and it's my fault. That's why I have to rescue her. No matter what happens. I won't let her be executed because of me." Ichigo stated.

Kukaku took out her pipe and lit it. "Rumor has been circulating that you look like my brother. I haven't gotten a good look at your face yet." Kukaku said and took the pipe out of her mouth. "Mind turning around?"

"And, if I do, what does it matter?" Ichigo asked.

Kukaku did not like no for an answer so she grabbed Ichigo by the collar and slung him onto the ground and stood over him to get a good look at his face. She stared for a solid twenty seconds at him. _The resemblance isn't as big as everyone's making it out to be. It's not like he's Kaien's spitting image like Rukia and Hisana. It's uncanny how identical those two look. Still, he's not a Shiba so what the hell gives for the closeness? _Kukaku wondered. Kurosaki wasn't an uncommon, borderling rare, surname so she wasn't about to jump the gun that he had to be related to Isshin in some fashion. She took a step back to give Ichigo the chance to get up.

"What the hell was that for?" Ichigo snapped.

"When I ask a question you do as I tell you, got it?" Kukaku sneered. "I'm far more savvy about all of this than you are so if I give a command you better damn well follow it you brat, got me?"

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Ichigo challenged Kukaku.

Kukaku got right in Ichigo's face. "You do not want to start something with me." She said gravely.

"Bring it." Ichigo challenged.

"Take your best shot." Kukaku sneered.

"Ladies first," Ichigo responded, "I insist."

Kukaku made her first strike with a low blow straight into Ichigo's stomach. The teen crouched down low to where Kukaku then drove her knee into his face and knocked him out on the ground. She then stomped on his chest, and slammed her sword into the ground next to him. She looked down upon him and spoke with an embittered tone. "Listen punk, don't you ever try to think you're better than you are. I will kick your ass every day of the week, simply because I'm better than you. Delinquency?" Kukaku scoffed. She knew where Ichigo and the others were from, and the customs that went with it. "I spent six years in prison because my older brother was protected by Gotei law not to have to take the fall for our family. I'm only in this gig because Lelouch got me out of it because of his captaincy. So don't go acting like you're mister big shot. Let me tell you something Soul Society prisons don't have separate holding areas for men and women. I beat down punks like you on a regular basis. Don't even try to act like you're better than me. Understand?"

It would've made Tatsuki laugh to see Ichigo in such a frightened state. Then again, she would've been just as scared as he was just watching from the sidelines. Kukaku had made it clear that she was not to be messed with.

"I understand." Ichigo said quickly. Kukaku got up from bearing down upon him and put her sword away. She then turned back to look towards the Seireitei and put the pipe back in her mouth. "You do look like my brother, Kaien. You two fought."

"Oh yeah, man that was almost like looking in a mirror." Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head.

"How old are you Ichigo, fifteen?" Kukaku asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ichigo asked.

_So it is possible. _Kukaku thought to herself. "No reason." She turned around. "Anyway, I'm gonna try and get some shut eye, do you plan to stay up and keep watch?" she asked.

"Should I wake you if I find myself nodding off?" Ichigo asked. "I was told Soul Reapers don't need sleep every single night."

"If you need to wake anyone, wake Yoruichi." Kukaku said. "I will stab you in the throat as a reflex if you try to wake me."

"Duly noted." Ichigo said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I swear I hope you fight well for someone who trained with Kisuke for five days straight." Kukaku had heard the story from Soifon. "See you in the morning." Ichigo watched Kukaku walk out of sight and then turned back towards the Seireitei, mentally preparing himself for tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

Once Rukia was securely inside the Senzaikyu, Kaien went over to her to tell her something, before leaving. "You wouldn't know this without me telling you, but there was a bit of a mess that occurred at the gate the other day. More specifically, Jidanbo was defeated…and by your friend no less." Kaien told Rukia. "Oh, and I have a message for you from Lelouch." Kaien whispered his next statement, "The phantoms have risen again." Both pieces of information made Rukia happy. "Just sit tight Rukia. We're going to get you out of here." Kaien then walked out of the Senzaikyu and headed back for his division. _If only I could get you out myself. _He thought. _I know why the Substitute Soul Reaper law is in place, but…to execute Rukia…it just doesn't seem right. A long term prison sentence maybe, but execution…it just seems unnatural. I wish I didn't have to rely on Lelouch or Ichigo like this. I wish I could just fight and save Rukia myself. _Kaien thought as he walked. He stopped and looked at his open palm before clenching it into a fist. _Maybe I could escape the pain I still feel because I couldn't save Miyako._

At this same time, Ichigo and the others were currently making their way underground.

"It's kind of roomy for a tunnel." Ichigo commented.

"Yeah, why did the Gotei never bother to close this off?" Tatsuki asked.

"They probably might not have any idea that it's here." Soifon interjected. "Lelouch covers his tracks well."

"Not to mention the tunnel itself was dug out over the course of time by yours truly." Kukaku praised.

"You dug this entire thing out?" Orihime asked.

"Sure did." Kukaku stated.

"That's rather impressive Kukaku-san. How long did it take?" Uryu wanted to know.

"Hmm, I'd estimate somewhere around fifteen years, give or take a few months." Kukaku stated.

"Fifteen years?" Ichigo, Tatsuki, Orihime and Uryu all cried out at once.

"Hey it takes a long time to dig this far underground to avoid being blocked off by the Soul Society's gate barrier, and to create a special latch to bypass the barrier when it's active." Kukaku held out her hand and began counting on her fingers. "Plus there's the lighting, the stability, the roominess as you noted it Ichigo, and testing to make sure spiritual pressure can't be detected this far beneath the surface."

"It's like I've always said, when you put your mind to something Kukaku you always do it to the best quality you can." Yoruichi said.

"That I do." The Shiba woman grinned.

About halfway through the tunnel Soifon stopped the charge. "This is it, right?" she asked Kukaku.

Kukaku nodded and felt around along the walls for something. "Aha!" She found a lever alongside the wall, cleverly concealed to look like a regular plant root, but was made of plastic. She pulled the lever and a bright blue glow shined in front of the group before peeling away. "Hurry up." She urged, "That opening doesn't hold for long." Ichigo and the others proceeded through before Kukaku let go of the lever and rolled forward into the opening before it closed behind them.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked.

"That was the special barrier formed by the Sekkiseki walls of the Seireitei." Kukaku explained. "The walls of the Seireitei are composed of a special rock that repels all forms of spirit energy. However, using a special formula, secretly co-developed between Lelouch and myself with technology taken from the department of research and development, we were able to develop a way to bypass the barrier should it be placed when the tunnel was used."

"How often was that?" Uryu asked.

"This is actually the only time not including yesterday that we've had to resort to this. The first and only other time that this tunnel was used we were already past this part of the tunnel." Kukaku explained.

"Hey, we can't waste time chatting about this. If you wanna talk do it while we're on the move." Soifon stated. The group picked up their pace and headed for the exit of the tunnel. Upon their reaching the end of the tunnel Ichigo saw a really large ladder.

"Please tell me we don't have to climb all the way up this." Ichigo groaned.

"Of course not." Kukaku stated. And walked over to the wall where there was another cleverly camouflaged switch along the wall. "Check this out." She lifted the switch and all of a sudden the ground began to shake.

"What's happening?" Orihime cried out.

"This platform was equipped with a jet engine system on the off chance that time was crucial. It could be used to sail straight through from one end of the tunnel to the other or, as I'm using it now, it'll rocket us straight to the top. However, the speed at which we'll be going will create a hefty change in our vertical velocity, thereby while the platform has stopped moving we won't, in which case—"

"In English please." Ichigo grumbled.

"Basically when the platform stops, we're going to get launched into the air. I suggest breaking into our groups now." Kukaku stated. The group did. Kukaku could feel the rumbling intensify. "Here we go ladies and gents. Three…two…one…launch!" The platform fired up from the ground as the tile used to conceal the entrance parted like it was the cover for a missile launching station. As Kukaku stated everyone was catapulted into the air.

Aloof mama bear that she had become, Soifon grappled Tatsuki and Orihime under her arms. Chad grabbed Uryu by the folds of his cape. His firm grip kept him from losing his hold on the Quincy. Yoruichi of course was simply prepared to land on her feet as all cats did. As for Ichigo and Kukaku they weren't holding onto each other at all. The orange haired teen, though twelve meters off the ground, was more or less prepared to think that Kukaku had some form of plan so that the two didn't wind up as pavement stains. Chad was prepared to use his powers to slow his and Uryu's descent at the last minute and Soifon and Yoruichi knew how to control her descent speed.

"So…how are we going to make sure we don't look like we're a wild animal that just became friendly with a truck's front tires?" Ichigo asked.

"Like this." Kukaku said. She motioned through the air and grabbed Ichigo by the collar. She then reached into the folds of her Shihakusho and pulled out what looked like a length of ribbon.

"And just what good is some ribbon going to do, there's nothing to grab onto!" Ichigo declared only to soon realize Kukaku wasn't listening and was fastening the ribbon to the pommel of Ichigo's Zanpakuto. With her arm around the kid's neck she pointed to the ground in between two thick partitions. "If you throw your Zanpakuto and lodge it into the ground we can use it as a fulcrum to propel us into the wall like a pendulum." She told him.

"Are you crazy? My blade can't support that kind of weight. It'll just as soon get lodged out of the ground!" Ichigo could not believe that this was Kukaku's master plan.

"Just do it!" Kukaku ordered.

Not wanting to argue with a woman who was easily able to kick his ass the night before. Ichigo did as he was told. However, just as he predicted the blade did dislodge from the ground, but the momentum he and Kukaku still had caused his blade to go sailing over the wall and lodge underneath the shingles on the opposite side like a grappling hook. This was then used to propel Kukaku and Ichigo, with their remaining momentum, over the wall, whereby they landed safely on their feet, completely unharmed. Ichigo pulled on the ribbon to get his Zanpakuto back and Kukaku cut the ribbon to allow Ichigo to have his weapon at normal size length.

"Now that's the second time I've known what I'm talking about. You need to learn to listen to those older than you Ichigo." Kukaku told him. "Now, let's get a move on."

Ichigo nodded and the pair headed off.

Elsewhere in the Seireitei, Chad's plan to keep him and Uryu undamaged worked like a charm. Of course, thanks to Kukaku's little elevator effort, he had no idea which way was north.

Uryu pushed up his glasses and looked up at the sun and then down at his and Chad's shadows. He pointed in a direction. "This way." He urged.

_Being able to use the position of the sun to determine direction; Ishida sure has the right to call himself the smartest student in our class._ Chad noted.

Soifon landed on a rooftop with Tatsuki and Orihime each clinging to either side of her. She gently let them get their footing on the ground on which they were standing. "You two okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're fine sensei, thanks." Tatsuki told her, flexing her arm.

"Good, follow me, I know this outlay of this place rather well." She urged. Her students followed her unquestionably.

As Kukaku and Ichigo headed east, the 8th seat realized something and stopped her dashing.

"What's the hold up?" Ichigo asked, wondering what her deal was.

"I have an idea that I think might work." She responded. "Unlike our companions, you and I are both Soul Reapers and to boot I'm a very well-known individual. If we act like normal Soul Reapers and just saunter around the Seireitei we might be able to get to Rukia without any trouble."

"But if we just mosey on along—"

"If we just mosey on along then the time we would normally spend fighting, and resting afterwards, is made up for by our slower pace. Word may not have gotten around yet about you so we might be lucky. "At most the Seireitei might be looking for strangely dressed individuals, otherwise called Ryoka, we might be able to slip through the cracks, but you gotta follow my lead." Kukaku told him.

"Are you sure this will work? You did get us launched pretty high up into the air. Not to mention the ground was shaking rather fiercely." Ichigo stated.

"The tremors would've never made it all the way to the surface. If anything the magnitude probably never would've penetrated higher than a four and that's nothing too serious. Also we got launched about four stories. It's not like we fell from the sky or something." Kukaku responded.

"I suppose you have a point." Ichigo said.

"Good, then we're set." Kukaku said.

She and Ichigo slowed down their pace only for them to come to a faux checkpoint. In other words, Ikkaku and Yumichika were sitting on top of a pair of roofs just waiting for something to happen and Ichigo and Kukaku just so happened to pass by.

"Well if it isn't Kukaku." Ikkaku grinned. Kukaku had a high level of respect catered throughout the 11th Division. She actually had beaten down Ikkaku, Yumichika, Shisato and Renji on several different occasions. Kenpachi had actually suggested to Lelouch that he transfer Kukaku over to the 11th Division because her potential was being squandered in his division. However, Lelouch and Kukaku stuck firmly to their friendship. Kukaku also said she's rather serve under her friend than be the apple of the eye of a bunch of battle crazed nut jobs. "You're in the wrong division. Didn't you get the memo? We could come under attack any moment so we have to be at our patrol stations. And yet here you are wandering around with some random Soul Reaper. I must say, that's awfully suspicious."

"Perhaps she and the young man are looking for a place more private. Speaking of which, I don't believe I've seen your friend before Kukaku." Yumichika stated.

Kukaku cleared her throat. "Ah, yes this is…Koizumi…Nero." She said, creating an alias for Ichigo. "He's a new 9th seat in my division so I was giving him a tour of the Seireitei."

"In the middle of a potential invasion Kukaku, how dumb do you think we are?" Ikkaku asked.

Kukaku pulled out her pipe, gave it a smoke and then stuck it into her cleavage for safe keeping. "Well, so much for covert operations."

"Wait, that's it? We're just giving up like that?" Ichigo asked.

"They're elite soldiers Ichigo." Kukaku told him. "They're not just gonna let us walk by. Pick a target."

"Then I'll take the bald guy." Ichigo said getting out his sword. "You can have feather eyes."

"What did you just say about my head punk?" Ikkaku raged and attacked Ichigo without hesitation. Kukaku and Yumichika jumped to avoid getting caught in the battle.

Both nodded at each other and Shunpoed to a nearby location. "That boy is a Ryoka isn't he?" Yumichika asked.

"Nothing gets by you does it Yumi?" Kukaku asked calling Yumichika by a nickname she had been referring to him by for the last decade.

"Tell me Kukaku, for what reason would you work with a Ryoka?" Yumichika wanted to know.

"If you wanna know, you gotta beat me." Kukaku jabbed a thumb at herself.

"How predictable," Yumichika sighed. "It seems violence is always the answer to your problems." He drew out his sword. "Bloom, Fujikujaku." Yumichika's sword released itself halfway.

"Explode with intensity, Kyodai Bakudan!" **(Giant Bomb)** Kukakaku's sword seemed to morph onto her right hand. Her arm was coated in a beige metallic gauntlet with sharp fingers. There was a tube along the arm and a panel in the palm.

"Now that's certainly interesting." Yumichika stated.

"Ah yes, this would be the first time you've seen my Shikai isn't it? Well," Kukaku said and held up her arm, "why don't we kick things off with a bang?" The tube flashed as a bomb seemed to grow inside the panel on the palm of Kukaku's gauntlet. She chucked the bomb at Yumichika at the speeds reaching 141 kilometers per hour. The 5th seat just barely dodged the incoming projectile as it exploded behind him with such force that it made a cherry bomb look like someone had just popped a balloon.

Yumichika was surprised by the extent of the damage, but engaged Kukaku in battle nonetheless. He struck forward with his multitude of blades, but Kukaku dodged to the side and prepared another bomb. This one appeared to be a powder blue rather than the shiny black most generic bombs generally were.

"This outta hold ya." Kukaku said and thrust the bomb at Yumichika, hitting him right in the back. The bomb exploded into a burst of cold air, freezing nearly everything around it. Yumichika wasn't frozen solid, but the bomb had managed to turn his entire robe into a frozen jacket. "Hmm, the igloo jacket," Kukaku rubbed her chin. "Somehow I see that becoming quite the fashion statement."

Arm stiff as a board, Yumichika freed his sword arm from the icy prison around him. "Sorry, but I'm not too keen on innovative fashion." Yumichika said and smacked the pommel of his Zanpakuto against the ice around his solar plexus, shattering the ice suit. "I'd much rather prefer the warm, fuzzy sensation of a jacket made of snow leopard fur."

"Spare me your fashion fetishes." Kukaku said and charged another bomb. This one was a sickly, asparagus green. "Choke on this!" She chucked the bomb at Yumichika who dodged. The bomb exploded and seemed to eat away at the ground it came in contact with.

"Acid?" Yumichika said upon seeing the dissolving liquid. "How revolting."

The unsightly view distracted Yumichika momentarily as Kukaku came up from behind him. "Sokatsui!" Yumichika stupidly turned into the attack at the last second and got blasted in the face. He drew away from Kukaku. His face was bleeding in three different places.

"You fight dirty, Kukaku." Yumichika told her.

"What can I say? I'm a pragmatist at heart." Kukaku said with a huge grin. She prepped another generic black bomb and chucked it as hard as she could. Yumichika dodged out of the way, but the shockwaves from the explosion carried him a little farther than he wanted to and that led him to be decked right in the face by Kukaku's gauntlet.

"My face, my beautiful face." Yumichika crouched down on the ground and began groaning.

"Ah, quit your bellyaching." Kukaku said and planted a swift karate chop to the base of Yumichika's neck, knocking him out. Kukaku checked for Ichigo's reiatsu and noted that he and Ikkaku were still going at it. "Well as long as carrot top is still battling I might as well have a smoke." She said. She took out her pipe and lit it up, using Yumichika's fallen form as a cushion. She exhaled with a please "Ahhhhh."

Halfway across the Seireitei, Soifon, Orihime and Tatsuki were running as fast as their legs could carry them on the path that Lelouch had instructed. Soifon knew she could dash up to ten times faster than she was going. In fact if she wanted to she could already be at the Senzaikyu. However, she was much more concerned with the welfare of her students.

"Hey, sensei." Tatsuki said as she, Soifon and Orihime continued to run. "Where exactly is this Senzaikyu we're supposed to be running towards?"

Soifon pointed off in the distance to a tall white tower sticking up on the horizon. "That's it there." She stated.

"It's so far away." Orihime noted.

"Just how big is this place?" Tatsuki stated.

"Let me put it to you this way." Soifon stated. "You could fit three theme parks inside the Seireitei and there would still be enough room to add a big top circus and three school houses."

"Jeez, whose idea was it to make the place this huge? And why is everything built like a maze?" Tatsuki asked.

"You're asking the wrong person." Soifon stated. "The Seireitei was built over two thousand years ago. I haven't been around for even a fourth of that time." It was at that point that Soifon felt a tremor of spiritual power. _Jeez, Kurosaki's gonna draw all the guards to him like that. _She thought to herself. She looked behind her to see Tatsuki trailing behind her and Orihime taking up the rear guard. She looked forward only to feel a spiritual body closely approaching her group. At the speed everyone was going it would collide right with Orihime. Soifon jumped over Tatsuki's head, grabbed her student and dodged out of the way just as a sword was about to slash Orihime in half. The man holding it was Ikkanza Jirobo.

"Are you okay?" Soifon asked Orihime.

"I'm fine, thank you sensei."

"Hey! What's the big idea you dumb gorilla?" Tatsuki asked. "Too scared to attack us head on you big dope?"

"Arisawa, don't taunt him that's—"

"Oh, my you've got quite a mouth little girl." Jirobo stated. "Just for that, perhaps you should die first." Tatsuki prepared a defensive stance and Soifon prepared to leap into action to protect her student, but Jirobo stopped. "But first…perhaps I shall give you till the count of ten to regret your actions for running into me. It's the least I can do. One…"

Before he could take another count, Tatsuki leapt into action and belted a nasty right hook across the man's face. She knocked him off the walkway and into the streets below. She leapt off the balcony and prepared to plant both her feet into Jirobo's stomach. "Ryusei Teika!" **(Meteor Drop) **Tatsuki landed on Jirobo's stomach with fiery battle energy. Bile spewed from Jirobo's mouth. Tatsuki back flipped off the man's abdomen and onto the ground. She stood around for a moment and waited. "What? Is that it? Pathetic." Tatsuki turned her back. The moment she did though Jirobo took the opportunity to get up and attack her.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime shouted.

Tatsuki however saw the overcast shadow and leapt to the side, dodging Jirobo's strike. Jirobo cut into the partition Soifon and Orihime were standing on, forcing the high school teacher to take her student and carry her to a safer location. Tatsuki leapt up and struck at Jirobo's back. "Kaso Kobushi!" Tatsuki punched Jirobo right in the center of his back and sent him headfirst into the pile of rubble he had just created. "Are you getting up or are you staying down?" Tatsuki asked. "I don't have all day to smack you around."

Jirobo, while still face down, used Shunpo to get behind Tatsuki and struck with his sword. Once again though, his large shadow gave Tatsuki the timing she needed to deftly dodge his attack. She leapt up and back flipped away while driving her foot into Jirobo's chin causing him to stagger backwards. "Little girl, you are quite skilled to move so quickly. To have been able to land blows upon me three separate times is truly no small feat. What is your name, little girl?"

"Quit calling me little, I'm fifteen you know and my name is Tatsuki, Arisawa Tatsuki." Tatsuki answered.

"All humans and Soul Reapers alike are little to me for as you can see I am a very big man. I am Ikkanzaka Jirobo, fourth seat of Squad 7" Jirobo chuckled. "But enough formalities; let us end this." Jirobo held up his Zanpakuto. "I will show you the power of my Zanpakuto. Now Flap Away, Tsunzakigarasu!" He pushed down on the blade and it split into countless amounts of floating scythe blades. "Frightened? You should be. My Zanpakuto has blades that moves so fast that they—"

"Kyoi Oba!" Tatsuki slammed her leg into Jirobo's side with such force that he went slamming into the wall where Soifon and Orihime were with a thud. The blades dropped harmlessly onto the ground. "What kind of moron goes and gives a long winded speech about his abilities in the middle of a fight? I don't know if you got the memo, but we're here on a rescue mission so you can save your pretty speeches for someone who gives a damn."

While Tatsuki raged, Jirobo began to get the feeling back in his limbs and got back up. His blades began to spin and Tatsuki realized her mistake in staying around them.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime shouted. The many blades converged on Tatsuki, slicing into her body. Tatsuki dropped to her knees.

Jirobo laughed. "Bahaha! Foolish girl. You should've moved when you had the chance instead of preaching to your opponent why they shouldn't preach."

Soifon had a right mind to go in there and help Tatsuki, but she could feel Tatsuki's reiatsu and it wasn't waning. If anything, it was starting to grow.

"Shut up." Tatsuki told Jirobo. Bleeding profusely, Tatsuki stood up and spoke with tranquil calmness. "What is it with every opponent I go up against mocking my skill? You, the last two hollows I've faced, and even a couple of people in the women's junior martial arts tournament." Tatsuki's reiatsu continued to rise. "I'm not weak, and I'm not a pushover." Tatsuki extended her arm out and bent her fingers so that the tips touched the top of her palm. She sidled her thumb up against her index finger. A fiery aura began to form around Tatsuki. "You attacked Orihime and then you go and act like I'm just like every other opponent you bounce out of the way without a second thought. Sorry, but I'm not just going to lie down and die." Tatsuki formed a bubble of spirit energy around her, blowing her clothes in an upward draft. "As Ichigo might say," Tatsuki tightened her gaze, "here's my resolve." Tatsuki's reiatsu blasted outward and blasted away Jirobo's scythes she then rushed in towards the Kamaitachi and struck forward, punching him so hard in the gut that he went careening through two walls. Soifon was forced to relocate her and Orihime as they watched Tatsuki fight.

"What happened to Tatsuki-chan all of a sudden?" Orihime asked.

"Evolution through fear, that's what." Soifon stated.

"Fear? But Tatsuki never gets scared." Orihime stated.

"Oh she wasn't afraid for her life, but in her heart she was afraid of being a failure, both to live up to my expectations and to protect you. You mean a lot to her it seems." Soifon told the busty teenager. "So long as you are within Arisawa's sights she will always get back on her feet to fight."

Back on the site of battle Tatsuki swatted away one of Jirobo's incoming blades with the back of her gloved hand, using the fiery reiatsu imbued within it to melt the blade as it came sailing towards her.

"What the hell happened to you? You were not this strong a minute ago!" Jirobo asked.

"You're right." Tatsuki stated. "I wasn't. I suppose I should thank you for that."

"M-me?" Jirobo was both scared and confused. Tatsuki's power was overwhelming as she stood on higher ground with fire in her eyes and fiery spirit energy wreathed around her like an incorporeal cloak.

"Up until now the opponents I faced that tried to kill me were hollows. The last Soul Reaper I faced made his wound shallow enough on my abdomen that I would black out, but not so much that it would be serious on purpose I think. However, in all those fights I was fighting to protect someone, the girl that my sensei grabbed before you hurt her. This isn't about her anymore though. Sensei is protecting her. Sure, it might have started out that way, but about halfway through the battle you made this personal for me. You represent all the challenges I have to look forward to if I continue down this path. 'Evolution through fear', that is what sensei taught me. For the second time, that appears to be true. I wonder how it will look on your résumé that you made a Ryoka stronger."

"Grr! You impudent little brat!" Jirobo converged all of his blades on Tatsuki's location. The teen merely flared her reiatsu, creating a burst of flame and setting all of Jirobo's blades on fire, causing them to fall harmlessly around her in gooey piles of melting metal. Jirobo, panicking, sheathed his sword and pulled it out, releasing more blades.

Tatsuki drew her arm back. Her flaming spirit energy seemed to conduct itself like waves on the water. She snapped her arm forward with a wrist flick. "Netsu-ha." **(Heat Wave) **The burning waves of Tatsuki's spirit energy burned all of Jirobo's blades and the intensifying heat forced Jirobo to cover his eyes. When he could look again, Tatsuki was in the air, her form dead center in between him and the sun. Tatsuki's entire body seemed to cloak itself in flame. She twisted forward at blinding speeds towards Jirobo. "Kaen Ryu!" **(Flame Dragon) **Tatsuki tore straight into Jirobo. She set the man on fire as she slammed into him like a large fiery bullet. When Tatsuki lost her momentum she turned her body and prepared to deliver an uppercut with her entire fist covered in flame. "Rasen Furea!" **(Spiral Flare) **The angle at which Tatsuki struck sent Jirobo sailing over her head, but not even by more than a meter. Tatsuki tensed her body up, forming her arms over her chest in a cross formation and bending her knees. She prepared to let out all of her potential spirit energy at once and did so just as the center of Jirobo's body came in contact with her eyes. "Jigokuo Abare!" **(Rampaging Inferno)** Tatsuki enveloped her and Jirobo in a thick sphere of flames that were so hot that it would've been like embracing the sun itself. Jirobo was fried into a crispy piece of Soul Reaper Bacon. As he collapsed to the ground like an overcooked hamburger that had just been flipped Tatsuki through a punch down at her side creating a small spark of flame. "It's over." She said aloud.

Soifon and Orihime appeared at that location. "Wow, Tatsuki-chan that was so amazing! He was like Rawr! And you were like Sssss! And then he was all Eeeee! And you were all, Burn! Burn! Burn!"

While Orihime went out into her own little universe, Soifon stood in front of Tatsuki. "You can't feel those wounds can you?" she asked.

Tatsuki then noticed just how much she was bleeding. "Now that you mention it, it doesn't hurt as much as it should." Tatsuki flexed her hand seeing all the blood pouring out.

"Awakening to new powers and abilities increases your endurance. Your spirit energy numbs the pain and allows you to keep going through what should otherwise be fatal wounds. Your endurance will never be as high as an actual soul, but it'll keep you from immediately dying from slash wounds that should otherwise be fatal to normal humans. However, in the future, try not to even get into such a state." Soifon lectured.

Tatsuki simply smirked. "So that was a fourth seat was it?"

Soifon flicked her in the forehead, which hurt a lot more than it should have on a normal basis, but Soifon wanted to show the difference in their power. "Don't let it go to your head. You're still no match for a captain and some of the more experienced lieutenants could still rip you apart."

"Okay." Tatsuki rubbed her sore head. "I get it."

"Inoue." Soifon looked

"Astral Finish!" Orihime suddenly shouted. She then looked at Soifon. "I'm sorry, what sensei?" she asked.

"Use the Soten Kisshun on Arisawa. The fast you heal her, the faster we can get going." Soifon explained.

"Ah right." Orihime said.

"Let's relocate first." Tatsuki said. "No doubt more Soul Reapers will come to check on this after all the spirit energy I released."

"Hmmm, true." Soifon stated. "I'll carry you then and we'll go to a safe location." She put Tatsuki on her back. "Let's go." The trio headed off into the daylight to take a short break and then it was back to rescuing Rukia.

In his office Lelouch sat patiently, wondering and waiting for some form of report to come in and alert him to what was going on. Until Ichigo and the others actually did something noteworthy he wasn't going to act like he cared or that there was cause for alarm. The Head Captain would find it uncharacteristic of Lelouch if he suddenly became overwrought by a few Ryoka that were as easy to swat down as the 14th seat of the second division Omaeda Marechiyo who had a reputation for being the squad's punching bag.

Then, of course, a hell butterfly flew into Lelouch's office window. It was from Shisato. Apparently Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika had just been beaten by the Ryoka. Ayasegawa was still unconscious and therefore no information could be given on his attacker, but Ikkaku had told both her and her captain about Ichigo. Lelouch knew then that Yumichika's assailant would logically be Kukaku. He told Shisato that she should make use of that information to get her squad to stand down except for her, Kenpachi and Yachiru.

"The invaders were able to beat both a 3rd and 5th seat. Therefore logically only the 4th seat has a chance of beating the former's attacker and the captain and lieutenant a chance of beating either of them. Unless your squad mates are looking for a sound beating they should keep themselves back." Lelouch was saying all this on recording to a Hell Butterfly. "If you yourself manage to find Ichigo and Kukaku before your captain, engage them in a faux duel and then 'defect' to their side. Once your captain finds Ichigo, I don't care how strong he is, he is going to need help. Remember, we're talking about a man that defeated his predecessor, Bankai active, in a single strike. Good luck." Lelouch finished his recording and then opened the window to let the butterfly fly out and go to Shisato. Lelouch went back to the chess board to which he moved two pawns forward and removed a few white pawns from the board. Both kings were off the board, but their bases touched the edges. At the white king's end of the board was a lone black pawn, surrounded by the more potent pieces. Lelouch fumbled with the two white pawns he had removed in his hand. "It looks like things are starting to play out exactly how we want them Aizen, but in the end your plan will be what makes my plan successful." He picked up the black non-pawn pieces and surrounded the white king with them. "And soon it will be my checkmate." He picked up the black king and slammed it in front of the white king.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Today's lesson is that Kukaku and Tatsuki both kick ass. Women in Bleach can actually fight well and win battles. Anyway I'm going to go get lunch, see you later).**


	41. Ichigo Vs Kaien: The Rematch

**(A/N: Ah, I love the weekends. I really do. Here's to more Soul Chess)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Shisato, as the only undefeated senior officer that was not Kenpachi or Yachiru, declared the position her squad was in, but things weren't going as well as she had hoped.

"Will you morons listen to me?" She shouted. "These invaders took out two of our best officers. If they can do that they'll cut down you maggots in seconds. The only people who should be out there searching for them are the captain, the vice-captain, and me. Everyone else should stay put."

"Like hell! We'll avenge Madarame and Ayasegawa!" one of the squad eleven members stated.

"Yeah!" the others chanted.

"Gah! You're all too thickheaded for your own good." Shisato shouted.

"Hey! If we take Aloman together we can get past her and go hunting." Someone in the back suggested. The other members of squad eleven seemed to be keen on this idea.

"Oh, so you wanna play rough do you boys?" she asked. "Well, I'm game." She drew out her Zanpakuto. "Fight! Tataki no Senshi!" Shisato emerged in her blue tinted battle garb. "Bring it on!" She declared fiercely.

Ten minutes later all of the lower ranked officers (15th-20th seats) and unseated division members were out cold on the ground. The 6th-10th seat officers had enough brains to understand Shisato's point. The 11th-14th seats only needed a glare to know to back off. Shisato snapped her fingers. "Raisuke."

Raisuke Denryu, 7th seat of Squad Eleven, squatted down to receive orders. "Yes ma'am!"

"Go and send word to Kotetsu-fukutaicho that we've had a little mishap in our division." She said.

"Right away Aloman-san!" Raisuke shunpoed away.

Shisato sighed and bowed her head. "I need a transfer."

With the fourth division tied up, Lelouch took it upon himself to bring a status update the vice-captains

"Here's the latest situation report." He spoke to the lieutenants. "Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika have both been pulled from the frontlines and are undergoing treatment as we speak. To prevent further damage to her squad Aloman Shisato ushered a cease and desist order on the Ryoka from her squad except for herself, Captain Zaraki and Vice-captain Kusajishi. However, before that was done damage had already been done to the division. Also many officers didn't take kindly being told they couldn't fight and challenged Aloman-san's authority. A full evaluation of the squad has been sent underway, but until further notice squad eleven is off the front lines entirely."

All of the vice-captains were shocked. "What? The entire squad?" Izuru questioned.

"Oh no, that's horrible." Momo stated.

"Idiots." Kendra scoffed.

"They're just Ryoka, how could they be so strong?" Shuhei questioned. He, and everyone else that had been part of the phantoms, knew that Lelouch had kindled the 'invasion' of the Ryoka to rescue Rukia. However, none of them thought that they had the ability to take out a couple of senior officers and a regiment of division 11 members.

"There's more," Lelouch continued, "As of two hours ago at approximately eleven hundred twenty five this morning, Ikkanzaka Jirobo was found burned to cinders. The cause of such damage has yet to be identified, but the damage was definitely caused by the Ryoka."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Iba declared.

"First Jidanbo and now his brother. This is getting serious." Rangiku stated.

"To continued," Lelouch went on, "intelligence has been able to gather and identify all of the Ryoka."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Nanao asked. "Lay it on us then."

"They are travelling in three groups. The first group consists of a quincy and a large human. Both these individuals seem to be plowing towards the center of the Seireitei. They've managed to take out several members of Kyoraku-taicho's squad and my own. The second group is a trio: two humans and the third has been positively identified as former Onmitsukido Executive Militia Commander Soifon."

"Soifon is invading us?" Kendra questioned. She could hardly believe her ears.

"It gets worse. The final group consists of two Soul Reapers: an individual with a sword as long as his body and citrus orange hair and the other person has been properly identified as Shiba Kukaku."

"Kukaku's defected?" Nanao questioned.

"That's how it appears. I've sent Hitsugaya Toshiro to deal with them, but I don't know if he'll head them off in time." Lelouch said that, but in reality he had only sent Hitsugaya to keep a watchful eye on the pair. Since Shisato was unable to join up with them he decided Hitsugaya would be better suited as it would look like the young Soul Reaper was doing his job if he interfered. "We also have reports that both individuals are headed this way. That's all I have to report. Good day." Lelouch walked out. The vice-captains were left to talk amongst themselves.

Whether Lelouch knew it or not, Aizen had been listening in from the other door. _How odd, why would he give the Ryoka's location? Surely he understands my objective. If the Ryoka are captured he loses. What are you up to Lamperouge Lelouch?_

"Hmm, Captain Aizen." Kaien noticed him. The other vice-captains turned to see him.

"Ah, Captain Aizen, what are you doing here?" Momo asked him.

"I just happened to drop by. I wanted to see how everyone was doing in this time of crisis." He told them.

"The situation is bad sir." Shuhei reported.

"So I heard." Aizen stated and then looked at Kaien. "Shiba-fukutaicho, might I talk with you in private?" he asked.

"Ah, sure." He said.

_What's that about? _Momo wondered to herself.

"Momo." Hisana called to her and waved her over. The two women met on the balcony to talk.

"Hisana what is it?" Momo asked.

"We're going to the department of research and development." Hisana told her.

"What? Why?" Momo asked.

"I'll explain on the way, let's move." Hisana told her. While the two vice-captains headed of, Aizen talked with Kaien.

"So what'd you want to talk about sir?" Kaien asked.

"Kaien, would it be accurate to say you are fairly close to the prisoner, Kuchiki Rukia?" Aizen asked.

"Of course it would. Rukia is my subordinate. I've trained her ever since Lelouch was transferred to the 12th Division as its Deputy Department Head. Heck the only person closer to her than me would be Hisana, but not by much." Kaien answered. _What's Aizen's angle. _Lelouch had somewhat convinced the phantoms, over the course of time, especially with the recording from the Atrumier incident, that Aizen was a shady individual. However, Aizen never stopped showing a friendly face and a smile all the time and his professionalism had never waned once. Many began to believe that Aizen, like Lelouch, had his reasons. As Lelouch was never able to reveal to them Aizen's entire plot only Hisana and Susanna remained permanently suspicious of Aizen.

"Then I'll cut right to the chase." Aizen stated. "In your personal opinion, does Rukia deserve to die?"

"How can you ask that? Of course not. She's a good soldier that made a bad decision." Kaien said with growing animosity.

"Then I pose another query." Aizen stated. "Would you allow another individual to rescue Rukia?"

"Huh?" Kaien was confused.

"I have a hunch that the Soul Reaper with orange hair, the substitute that Rukia created, somehow regained his Soul Reaper powers and aims to rescue Rukia as if paying off a debt to a friend." Aizen responded.

"That…makes sense, actually." Kaien agreed.

"Then would you allow him to do so. Chaos is slowly sweeping through the Soul Society. Would you allow Rukia to be rescued by another? You were unable to save Miyako from Metastacia. Would you allow Rukia to meet the same fate? You have known Rukia for more than three decades. What does your pride say to that?"

Kaien realized what Aizen was saying and agreed with his logic. "No…I won't let her die…but what should I do?"

"I know where you can start." Aizen said. "You should remove your competition from your path."

Kaien could only agree with Aizen's logic. "I understand." _Lelouch…sorry, but if anyone is going to rescue Rukia and stop her execution it's going to be me. _"I should be going sir." Kaien said and left.

_All according to plan. _Aizen thought, smiling.

Ichigo and Kukaku were finally reaching the base of the center of the Seireitei. All they would have to do now is rush up a flight of stairs, run through some streets, dash up another flight of stairs and then they'd be able to reach the Senzaikyu before the day's end. However, as they ran, the air grew thick with fog. It wasn't until they were only meters away from the stairs that it cleared. As they approached the stairs though, they heard footsteps. Kaien began walking down them and he didn't look like he was in the friendliest of moods. Not that Ichigo or Kukaku could see that from the distance between them.

"Kaien." Kukaku stated.

"Hey there Kukaku, Ichigo." he said as he continued to walk down the stairs while the conversation went on.

"What's up Kaien, did you get some new orders?" Ichigo asked, figuring Kaien had to have been told to come meet them here.

"Not exactly." Kaien said seriously and drew out his sword. "Kurosaki Ichigo! I challenge you to a fight!"

"Say what?" Ichigo shouted.

"Kaien what the hell?" Kukaku shouted.

"Rukia is my subordinate. I've trained her and helped her for thirty years. She was the only person I could count on to be there for me after Miyako died. And I was the only person she could count on whenever she and her sister would be at ends. Our bond goes farther than yours Ichigo. I'm the one who's going to rescue Rukia and to make sure of that." He swung his sword. "I'm eliminating the competition."

"Kaien are you daft?" Kukaku shouted.

"I will not allow anyone, but me to rescue Rukia. On my honor and pride that is what I have decided." Kaien stated as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "It certainly surprised me that you were able to get your powers back. It surprised me even more than you beat Jidanbo and Madarame Ikkaku or was that you sis?" There was a pause. "Either way it doesn't matter."

"We're all on the same team here Kaien." Kukaku said with a stern gaze. "If you want to be the one Rukia thanks after all this then…"

"But that's just it, she won't thank me, not if Ichigo's involved. He'll be the one that gets all the glory and benefits if this keeps up. I care too much about Rukia for that. I will be the one to save her and that is final." Kaien stated.

"Let us at least help you, you dumbass!" Kukaku shouted, clenching her fist.

"Shut up Kukaku!" Kaien yelled.

_Oh crap. _Ichigo took several steps away from the Shiba woman. There were three things you never said to Kukaku unless you wanted to be in a world of pain. First you never said no to the woman. Second you never tried to talk to her like she was just some gal you could easily get in bed with. Third, and final, you never _ever_ told her to shut up or any variation of that.

Kukaku gave a death glare to her old brother. "Ichigo."

"Y-yeah." Ichigo responded.

"Kick his ass." Kukaku stated.

"What? Me?" Ichigo thought for sure he was about to see some bloodshed between the siblings.

"This is between the two of you after all. Give him hell." Kukaku said with a sneer.

Ichigo put his game face on. "You got it." He turned towards Kaien. "You want to face me so badly then bring it. I'll beat you down so hard you'll stay down for a week."

"That's a pretty big boast. Let's see you back it up." Kaien said and charged at Ichigo. The teen blocked with his cleaver blade. Ichigo slid his blade along Kaien's and broke out of the weapon lock and then tried to sweep at a lower angle. Kaien saw this, jumped, used the flat end of Ichigo's blade to propel him into the air and made to swipe at his neck. Ichigo dashed forward to avoid being cut, but Kaien managed to nick him at the back left side of his neck. "You've improved." Kaien noted. He got to his feet and turned around. He and Ichigo leapt into the air and clashed swords. The impact dropped them both to the ground and created a shockwave. Kukaku covered her eyes from the dust flying up.

_Dammit these two idiots! _Kukaku said to herself.

Ichigo and Kaien swept away from each other in opposite directions pivoted and swung. Ichigo swept down low and Kaien came from on high.

"You've gotten stronger Ichigo. I can tell. Was this from beating Ikkaku or Jidanbo?" Kaien asked.

"Neither." Ichigo said. "I fought against Urahara Kisuke for five days straight after first gaining my powers. I've also got my Zanpakuto if you haven't noticed."

"Yeah I was wondering about that." Kaien said. "Kind of a weird shape, gotta say, but tell me have you learned what it can do?"

"Yeah it's gonna kick your ass." Ichigo said and charged his reiryoku and ran forward and actually began pushing Kaien back.

_What the…I can't stop him! _Kaien said and then got pinned against the stone wall by the stairs with Ichigo bearing down on him. He pushed back to try and fling the young Soul Reaper off him. _Dammit Kaien you can't be getting rusty in your old age. _He chuckled to himself. He tightened his gaze and flexed his muscles and then with great power pushed Ichigo off him. He panted momentarily. "Not bad, you've definitely improved, but it won't matter. Ichigo, do you really think you're better than me?"

"It doesn't matter what I think. All I care about it rescuing Rukia and stopping her execution." Ichigo stated.

"You know you'd do right well in the eleventh division." Kaien said and stuck his pinky in his ear. "Your brain is about as empty as your wallet I'll bet." He flung the ear wax to the side and put both hands on his blade, readying himself for the next bout. "Even if by some fluke of fate you were to defeat me, I am only a vice-captain. Captains will wipe the floor with you."

"And what about you? You're a vice-captain as well."

"I am a vice-captain with close to captain class spiritual power. I can hold my own. You, however, are just a substitute Soul Reaper. You obtained your power off of Rukia and somehow managed to regain them and even obtain a true Zanpakuto." Kaien stated. "Still, you have no chance of success.

"Wrong Kaien. If I give up there's no chance of success. However, if I try, even if the odds are against me there's still a chance." Ichigo charged back at Kaien who dodged to the side. Ichigo took out a chunk of the wall with his strike.

"I am not wrong. I asked you what your Zanpakuto's powers were, but you haven't exhibited even a single ability from it. Allow me to show you what the true bond between a Soul Reaper and his Zanpakuto is like." Kaien began to spin his sword. "Rankle the seas and skies, Nejibana!" Kaien whipped out his trident. He got right in Ichigo's space.

_When did he get so fast? _

With an upward strike he walloped Ichigo into the air and then brought him back down on the ground with a thud. He thrust his spear forward sending out a surging wave of water, carrying Ichigo like a piece of plastic along stormy waves and sent him barreling right into a building.

Kukaku looked at the kid get flung there and just smoked on her pipe without a care. She figured Ichigo would get back up. Whether he did or not though she was ready to jump in and show Kaien a thing or two now that he'd blown of a little bit of steam.

"You probably can't understand why you couldn't stop my attack. Am I right Ichigo?" Kaien asked. "You probably don't know this so let me tell you some valuable information. Captains and Vice-Captains that go to the world of the living have special seals placed upon them that bring down their power to a fifth of its maximum. This is done in order to prevent our reiatsu from negatively influencing the world of the living. No matter how much stronger you've gotten unless you managed to increase your power by a factor of six you can't hope to beat me."

"Will you shut up already?" Ichigo asked, getting back up. His head was bleeding a bit from the collision with the wall, but he was shrugging it off like it was nothing. "True Power? Six times as strong? You think that's going to stop me?" Ichigo stepped out of the rubble. "And if that was your best shot then this fight is as good as won cause that barely hurt at all."

_He's starting to get up again. Good. _Kaien readied Nejibana again. "Let's go! Round Two!"

"Hey need a bandage Ichigo?" Kukaku asked him looking at his bleeding forehead.

"I'm fine, thanks for the concern though." Ichigo said.

_Idiot. I'm offering to patch up your wound don't be so thick headed. _Kukaku blinked and thought for an instant she saw two Kaien's rather than Kaien and Ichigo. She grunted. _Jeez I must be losing it, comparing Ichigo to Kaien in terms of how they act. _

Kaien and Ichigo stared each other down, but Ichigo was in worse shape than he originally thought. "If you're not gonna make the first move then let me." Kaien increased the speed of his spin high above his head. "Daitan'na gama!" **(Sweeping Typha. A Typha is a cattail) **Kaien lashed out his weapon in front of him and stopped spinning it. The water launched off his Zanpakuto like a spinning disc and went straight for Ichigo like a wheel that had popped off an automobile. Ichigo dodged to the side barely dodging the attack as it collided with the ground. _I am the one who will rescue Rukia. _Kaien thought to himself. He struck at Ichigo with another attack like the last one. _I will protect her. _Ichigo dodged to the side, but Kaien got right on top of him and swung up at an angle creating a high rising wave. Ichigo got sent high into the air and got brought down on the roof of the building he had just been thrown through. _I swore to myself that I would never fail someone again. _Kaien sent out a cone of water. Ichigo blocked. _I failed Miyako, _he thought about Metastacia, _I failed Isshin, _he thought about how the man was banished, _and I failed Kukaku, _he remembered the day Kukaku was taken from the Shiba manor by Onmitsukido to be thrown in jail, _I won't fail Rukia!_ "Koto Yukinohana!" Kaien ripped into Ichigo's shoulder sideswiped him and then sideswiped him again.

Ichigo got battered along the ground and collapsed on it. He got up though, but he was having a hard time standing.

Kaien noticed this and continued to whip Nejibana high around his head. "Look at you. You can't even stand up to the destructive and magnificent power of Nejibana. And you think you have what it takes to take on a captain? That's the most irrational logic I've ever heard Ichigo. Hisana has the capabilities to become a captain. She took you down before you could even blink. Her own captain, her husband, Kuchiki Byakuya is much stronger than that. And then there's Captain Lusca Stefan whose swordsmanship is the top of the Gotei only second to that of the Head Captain himself. And for that matter also there's Captain Zaraki Kenpachi who is one of the strongest captains. There is no possible way for you to beat any of them or even stand a chance at beating them if you can't even beat me. Got it?" Kaien spun Nejibana at a faster pace. He surged the water forward, spun a complete 360 and then called the water back doubling the amount of liquid along the length of his blade. "Ajisai dai kozui!" **(Hydrangea Deluge)** Kaien spun his trident with both his hands out in front of him like a windmill sending out a stream of water so large that the radius was about 4/5 the size of a cero, but it was twice as dangerous and Kukaku knew it. The pipe dropped from her mouth at seeing Kaien unleashing his most lethal attack. Ajisai dai kozui, once it had captured its target, ruthlessly tossed them around inside the whirlpool, flooding the lungs of the individual and crushing them with Kaien's spiritual pressure. The sensation was like being trapped in a vortex: unable to break free or even have control over your own muscles.

Kukaku could not believe Kaien would use such an attack on Ichigo. Somewhere in her heart she knew that he was family. "Stop it Kaien! You'll kill him!" she shouted. "You would murder your own cousin?"

The word reverberated in Kaien's ear: 'cousin'. Ichigo was his cousin, a member of his family. He stopped the attack. Killing went too far. Kaien wouldn't kill Ichigo. Beat him to a pulp and have him captured? Yeah that was fine, but Kaien refused to murder a member of his own family with his own two hands, extended or otherwise. Ichigo dropped to the ground, soaked to the bone, coughing and gagging. He looked at Kaien. "You…spared me?"

"Kukaku reminded me of something." He said. _If Ichigo doesn't know about our connection it's probably best if I don't say anything for now. _He thought of Isshin. _It's not my place to tell your son about his heritage, not without your consent. _"I won't kill you, but I'm not about to let you continue either. I will still be the one to rescue Rukia. So let's go." Kaien took three steps back and readied Nejibana. "Round Three!"

Ichigo charged forward with Zangetsu. Kaien sent out a wave of water. Ichigo dodged to the side. Kaien twirled again and sent out another wave. Ichigo dodged that one two. _Hey…I'm only noticing it now, but…Kaien has to stop in between every attack to prepare the next one. _Ichigo recalled his training with Urahara.

"_Okay so remember this. The stronger the attack the more limitations there will be put on the number of the attacks. It's like how a revolver can be fired six times and a missile only once. It's the same with how the number of consecutive attacks is always predetermined. It doesn't have to be the same number each time the crucial element is the maximum number of attacks, especially in a prolonged battle. That is when your enemy will be forced to use the maximum number of attacks. If you can determine the maximum number of attacks you'll know when he's vulnerable. Remember the key thing for you to keep track of is the last of his consecutive attacks. Wait for the moment between the set of a consecutive attack cycle. At that point your enemy will be completely vulnerable."_

_And here's something else I've noticed. _Ichigo thought to himself as he dodged the next strike. _For every strike Kaien makes, his longer charged attacks have more power behind them. That might just be the key to my victory. _

Ichigo struck dodged to the side as Kaien attacked him with another waved. He watched Kaien retract his trident to prepare more water. _First he charges. _Ichigo closed the gap between him and Kaien forcing Kaien to sidestep and then swiped his trident to create the wave spike. Ichigo dodged. _Then he strikes. _He watched Kaien draw back his sword. _And then he pulls back. _He watched Kaien carefully. As the nimble vice-captain drew back his weapon, Ichigo came in roaring like a man gone mad and made to strike Kaien right along the waist. Kaien saw this and thrust out his trident and speared Ichigo right in the shoulder.

"That was a nice tactic just now. In fact I didn't even thing you'd come in with enough speed to get me in that narrow window of opportunity between my attacks. Nejibana's quite peculiar isn't she?" Kaien said and withdrew his spear from Ichigo before bashing him in the side of the head with the lower end of it, knocking him away a bit. Kaien began twirling his Zanpakuto. "I have to stop and prepare in between every attack. If I get my opponent though, that's no problem. The timing in between my strikes provides for quite the variation of consecutive hits and combos. However, if my opponent dodges then it's up to my reflexes to keep me out of harm's way." Kaien switched hands. "I gotta commend you for actually being able to mount an attack in between my strikes. Most folks can't even pull that much off. However, you still have a lot to learn. You're weaker than me Ichigo." Kaien's reiatsu surged. "Face reality." He attacked Ichigo with another wave.

Kukaku was still watching the battle, pipe back in her mouth. She saw Ichigo take a nasty hit. _Yeah that's gonna sting come morning. _She thought to herself about the battle before her. Something didn't make sense. Ichigo had grown considerably more powerful since his initial battle with Kaien. He would've had to. Urahara Kisuke never would've let him slack off. Not on a five day consecutive training session. His skill had grown powerful enough so that he could beat a third seat. And Ichigo had beaten Kaien once before when Kaien was at one fifth of his power. Kaien had said that Ichigo had suddenly overpowered him at one point. If he was that strong then why wasn't he close to being that strong now? _It doesn't make sense. _Kukaku said to herself.

Ichigo was now on his knees as the sun began to set on the battlefield. He was drenched in water from Kaien's Shikai. Kaien had beaten him down ruthlessly, but still he wasn't going to give up.

"Come on Ichigo. What's the matter with you?" Kaien asked, tapping Nejibana to his shoulder. "You were much more impressive when we fought back in Karakura Town. All of a sudden you got really strong and overpowered me. Your resolve was high, but right now there's senseless fear inside you. True, fear can lead to evolution in some cases. Captain Tosen himself believes the fear of one's own power makes them stronger and hardens their resolve. However, right now you're exhibiting senseless fear. You're afraid to die and you're afraid you'll let Rukia down. I will never be like that." Kaien slammed the cone tipped pommel of Nejibana into the ground. "I have a firm resolve and it shows in my attacks. True, I don't want to kill you. I decided that already, but I know how to attack to subdue rather than attack to kill. Where is your resolve Ichigo? Show me the power you showed me when I first took Rukia back. That was your true strength. Bring it out. Challenge me!"

Kaien's words penetrated into Ichigo's ears and the teen slowly let them sink in. Urahara's words from another training session came back to his mind. Ichigo closed his eyes and relived the memory: the memory of his true power.

"_I'm going to keep pushing you and pushing you until you can use that attack at will?"_

"_Kind of a weird shape, but tell me have you learned what it can do?"_

_The power of my Zanpakuto…that attack..._

"_It seems your friend here has finally come out to play."_

…_my true power. _Ichigo rose to his feet. He opened his eyes and they flared a light blue. "You want to see my strength from before?" Ichigo asked with a foreboding tone. "Well here it is. This is…my resolve." Ichigo's reiatsu flared up and exploded outward.

_This is it. This is what I've been waiting for! _Kaien was excited to see Ichigo finally awake. Ichigo hadn't moved yet so Kaien took the time to take in the sensation and study it. _Hold up…this is different from last time. Last time he was just waving out his spirit energy at random…this time it's far more controlled and it's definitely stronger. _In a flash Ichigo disappeared and came at Kaien from above. Kaien leapt back and dodged as Ichigo came down. Immediately he began spinning Nejibana. Ichigo came in from the side. Kaien blocked with Nejibana still spinning. He felt his trident chip. He leapt back and thrust forward what little water was left.

_When you counter don't let him cut you. _Ichigo ran at Kaien to attack. Kaien thrust forward with his spear and Ichigo dodged to the side. Kaien escaped with Shunpo just enough to stay close, but far enough so that he could charge up Nejibana. Ichigo stopped and ran at him. _When you protect someone, _he thought of Rukia, _you don't let them die. _Kaien let his wave rip towards Ichigo. The teen actually parried it completely rather than dodging and swung his sword to disperse the wave. Kaien was stunned. He started to spin Nejibana.

_He's become much stronger now. He can handle it this time. _Kaien said and sent out a wave and called it back.

"When you attack, you kill!" Ichigo shouted and held up his blade.

Kaien prepared all the water he could. "Ajisai dai kozui!" The whirlpool extended.

"Take this Kaien!" Ichigo swung his sword and a bright blue energy beam exploded from his sword.

Kukaku's mouth dropped open when she saw that. For a split second her mind pasted Isshin's figure over Ichigo's. _He is his son after all._ Now her mind knew it as well as her heart.

Ichigo's attack ripped straight through Kaien's attack, dealing a large amount of damage. However, Kaien remained standing. He was not down yet. Ichigo had just brought out his true strength and Kaien was ready to fight against it. _The proportion is stronger than before oh this oughta be real fun. _Kaien twirled his weapon high above his head with immense speed. "Daitan'na Gama!" The water disc went sailing through the air. Ichigo saw it and with lazy eyes picked up his sword with both hands. _Hold on now…he's not actually thinking of…_

BLOOSH!

Ichigo cut right through Kaien's water disc and looked at Kaien with that same intimidating scowl he was fond of. "Kaien." Ichigo spoke calmly. "You say you want to save Rukia, but you let pride consume you and your honor and want to protect her makes you believe that you are some kind of chosen one."

"Hmm?" Kaien listened to what was coming out of Ichigo's mouth.

"If that's what honor is then I'm not that honorable. I'm not a superhero. I can't win all of my battles all on my own. Besides, even the greatest of heroes have sidekicks," an image of Tatsuki flashed through the teen's mind, "friends," Chad and Uryu flashed through his mind, "and comrades." Orihime, Soifon, Lelouch, Kukaku and Yoruichi all flashed into his head. "I don't fight alone with my pride. I fight with my friends." Ichigo held up his sword again. "Even if they are not alongside me in the heat of the fight, they are within me," Ichigo raised his volume, "In my soul!" Another powerful shockwave went blasting towards Kaien. Kaien prepared a defense as quickly as he could, but there was a problem.

_My arm feels heavy. It's like I'm twirling a two ton weight. _In the end he wound up taking the blast head on.

"Kaien!" Kukaku ran towards her brother to make sure that in Ichigo's tirade he didn't cause her brother to expire.

Kaien dropped to his knees. A large gash was along his left shoulder and more than that he felt like his entire body was screaming out in pain. _That was, _He looked at the advancing teen, _Ichigo's true power. _A smile crept upon Kaien's face.

"_They are within me, in my soul!"_

Kaien began to fall forward onto the ground. _I was wrong to think that I could protect Rukia by myself. Stupid, stupid thing to do. Now the only thing she'll remember is that I almost let her die by attempting to defeat the one man who can truly save. _Rukia flashed through his mind. _Rukia…I promise you…I'll make up for it…somehow. _Kaien hit the ground.

Or so he thought. "You have to be," Kaien heard Kukaku's voice, "the biggest idiot I know." Kaien opened his eyes. His sister was crouched down on one knee in front of him, keeping him from hitting the ground. His battered body was resting on her shoulder. Her arms were holding him up, one on his shoulder and on his left arm.

"Hey, you're head on straight again?" Ichigo asked walking up to Kaien.

Kaien snorted. "I'll be just fine once the fourth division finds me."

"Don't worry, I sent out a hell butterfly to Kotetsu-fukutaicho to ask her to come alone."

"Ah, good old Isane." Kaien laughed only to cough and blood to pour from his mouth again. He looked up at Ichigo. "That power you showed before…that's the power you need if you want to save Rukia."

"So now you believe in me?" Ichigo asked.

"You beat me didn't you?" Kaien laughed. Ichigo was not amused. "But yeah, I think you've got a fighting chance. You'll need to get stronger, a lot stronger, if you want to rescue her." Kaien shifted his weight. "Kukaku, help me stand." He requested. His sister obliged. Kaien stuck his fist out towards Ichigo. "You said that…your friends are always inside your soul and that…it gives you power. If that's the case…then allow me to fight within you as well. Even if I am not on the final battlefield with you…I will be fighting within your soul…helping you…to save…Rukia."

Ichigo looked at Kaien with a kind gaze and gripped Kaien's fist with his hand. "I accept your help." Ichigo told him.

"Thanks." Kaien smiled and passed out.

"Kaien!" Kukaku worried for her older brother.

Ichigo looked over the sky. The sun was low over the horizon.

"Things might get dangerous tonight." Kukaku said as she lay Kaien gently out on the ground. "Once Kotetsu-fukutaicho gets here we should find some shelter and rest." She stood next to Ichigo. "The patrols will double their efforts at night to try and catch us in our sleep."

"No, we can keep moving." Ichigo said and took a step forward only for Kukaku to deliver a blow to the back of his neck. Ichigo collapsed upon the ground and fell unconscious.

"When are you going to learn that when I give an order, you follow it?" she asked with a small grin on her face.

"Kukaku-san!" Isane appeared and dashed towards the Shiba woman.

"About time you showed up." Kukaku told Isane. "Heal these two idiots. I'm going to keep watch."

"Ah, right." Isane said and dragged Kaien and Ichigo behind some rubble in order to work.

Kukaku watched the setting sun and felt the reiatsu of the others. _You guys are going to have an advantage tonight. You'll be able to move while we rest. _"Be careful."

And although she said that she had no idea just how careful the other residents of Karakura Town needed to be.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Ahhhh. That felt gooooood. Not nearly as good as finishing the Soul Society arc, but it felt good nonetheless. Yes you read that right, I wrote the material for the end of the Soul Society arc and even a bunch of material for after it. I'm telling you right now that nothing felt more awesome than what I did for the end of the SS arc or, in Soul Chess terms, the Eye of the Storm arc. It makes me giddy just thinking about it and makes me want to get there already lol. However, there's still a lot of ground to cover. Anyway, that's all for now folks see you next time.)**


	42. Yolanda and Yosei the Ryoka Assassins

**(A/N: Like I said, I love the weekends. Here's to more Soul Chess. Oh by the way with this chapter Soul Chess officially becomes my longest fic to date)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Kukaku watched the sun go down as Isane healed Kaien and Ichigo. As she stood there though she suddenly felt a very large spiritual pressure headed their way. She turned towards Isane. "Kotetsu-fukutaicho hide!" she shouted. A captain had to be headed their way and the sensation wasn't Lelouch or Tosen's. _This could be bad. _Kukaku thought to herself. Isane quickly cast Bakudo 26 over herself, Ichigo and Kaien as fast as she could.

Kukaku put a grip on her sword, ready to draw it out and engage the oncoming opponent. _I don't know how long I'll last against a captain, but I'm not going down without a fight._

However, much to her surprise the person who showed up was not a captain. It was a short individual with white hair of whom Kukaku instantly recognized.

She sighed in relief and let go of her blade handle. "Oh, it's just you Toshiro." She called back into the distance. "It's okay Kotetsu-fukutaicho, it's just Toshiro." She looked back at the short Soul Reaper. "You had me scared there for a minute. I thought we were about to be in hot water. I mistook you for a captain."

It was true. Hitsugaya Toshiro had recently obtained and was still learning to master Bankai. It was stable enough that he could easily be captain class, but he there were times where controlling it was simply impossible.

"Just what are you doing all the way out here?" Kukaku asked.

"The captain asked me to keep a close eye on the two of you." Hitsugaya told her. "I thought I should let you know that company is on its way. You should make yourselves scare. I'll try to throw off the patrols."

"Kukaku-san we can escape into the sewers, we'll be fine there." Isane told her. Kukaku nodded in acknowledgement. "Right. Thanks Toshiro." She and Isane ducked out of sight with the unconscious Kaien and Ichigo.

Tenth Division patrol units showed up on Hitsugaya's location. "Man what happened here?" one of the Soul Reapers asked. "It looks like the aftermath of a war zone."

"That's probably because it is." Hitsugaya stated. "Whatever happened here both parties seemed to have vanished or moved on. Spread out and search men."

"Yes sir, 3rd seat sir!" The members stated.

Meanwhile, Kendra and Stefan were coming back to their division. "Just how hard is it to apprehend five Ryoka plus Shiba Kukaku and former Executive Militia Commander Soifon?" the irate lieutenant asked. "Are our forces really that incompetent that they can't spot five random people and two familiar faces?" she brooded.

Stefan nodded. "Un. It almost seems like they had to have this invasion planned in advance. Or perhaps someone or something is throwing off our patrols."

"According to Lamperouge-taicho Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika were defeated together and Ikkanzaka Jirobo was found a steaming compost pile. That means two groups have been encountered. The third is still going strong." Kendra noted.

"And? Point?" Stefan asked scratching his head. Anyone could've figured out what Kendra just said. It didn't need to be pointed out.

"I'm just calling things as I see it." Kendra responded. "Still…this invasion is too well crafted. Either the enemy is really lucky or someone's helping them. Do you think that it's possible Zero might be up to his old tricks?"

"The phantom disappears for twenty solid years and then all of a sudden shows up again?" Stefan pondered. "It's possible. This might be a part of his plan actually. Most might have forgotten about him by now or thought he's disappeared. This might be the opportunity he's been waiting for."

Kendra pondered the data at her disposal further. "Lamperouge-taicho said one of the groups contained a Quincy. As far as we know right now that group hasn't encountered any major players."

"I think I see where your logic is headed Kendra." Stefan smirked and then called in a booming voice. "Yosei! Yolanda!"

In a flash two Soul Reapers appeared. One was a man with short black hair and a woman with long, frizzy platinum blonde hair going down to her shoulders. "Sir!" They both saluted as they bowed on one knee with one hand on their raised knee and the other balled into a fist and pushed into the ground.

"Information has come up that informs us that one of the Ryoka is a Quincy. As two this squad's elite operatives I don't think it will be trouble for you to find and either disable or kill him and his partner." Stefan stated.

"Absolutely not taicho." Yosei said.

"You can count on us sir." Yolanda added.

"Good, get going and don't disappoint." Stefan ordered.

"Hai, taicho!" Both officers declared and left.

"Sir, why not just send me out?" Kendra asked. "I can easily defeat a mere Quincy."

"Relax Kendra. Your chance in battle will come. There's no reason to exhaust my more powerful resources when my less powerful ones might suffice. Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika and Ikkanzaka Jirobo were all taken down, but not all third, fourth and fifth seats are equal. Our squad specializes in assassinations and swift, clean kills. Of all the divisions of the Gotei 13 our division has the lowest casualty and injury count ever since I took office. You have to be really perceptive to take out or evade the knife aiming for your skull thrown by one of our officers. So let's just wait and see so that we may determine how powerful of an enemy we are truly dealing with." Stefan stated.

While Yosei and Yolanda headed off into the evening to strike down Uryu and Chad, Isane was continuing to heal Kaien and Ichigo under the ground. Kaien was already back on his feet and awake, Ichigo was just unconscious.

"How are you feeling?" Kukaku asked her brother.

"Better." Kaien answered. "I think I'm good now."

"Good? Good for what?" Kukaku asked.

Kaien turned to leave. "I'm going to go and have a chat with my captain and see if there's anything we can do about stopping the execution."

Kukaku leaned up against the wall and grinned with her arms folded. "Heh. Ukitake's never been one to be close minded so that might just work. Just don't go blabbing about Zero and Lelouch okay?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm not that incompetent." Kaien stated and prepared to leave. "Say goodbye to the kid for me."

"Kaien, wait." Kukaku said before Kaien took even five steps. The Shiba clan leader stopped in his tracks. "What should we about our cousin here?" Kukaku asked.

"We do nothing sis." Kaien told her. "It's not our place to say. If Ichigo doesn't already know about his heritage then we don't say a word. Isshin obviously didn't want him to grow up knowing about all this. Besides that might just make him more cocky and arrogant if he thinks he's something special, you know? He might even get pissed at me for trying to kill him. I say we wait. He'll find out eventually one way or the other." Kaien said and walked away.

About five minutes after Kaien left, Ichigo came to. "Rise and shine sleepy head." Kukaku told him.

"Ugh." Ichigo responded.

"How are you feeling?" Isane asked him. She was leaned forward on her knees, not realizing she was letting Ichigo see down her robe.

"I-I'm fine." He responded. "I…uh…" he turned his gaze away.

Isane noticed then looking down at herself that the folds of her robe were undone a bit. "Aah!" she cried out. "You hentai!" She shrieked covering herself.

"It's not like I was trying to look." Ichigo barked back.

"All right you two that's enough." Kukaku said walking forward. "Kotetsu-fukutaicho, didn't you say you found something interesting when examining Ichigo?"

"Ah, right." Isane said and picked up a white mask with red lines alone left side of the cranium. "This was in the shoulder of your robe." She told him. "It protected you from where you got stabbed by Shiba-fukutaicho's trident."

"This thing?" Ichigo asked.

"Personally I think you should get rid of it. It looks really ominous, but Kukaku-san said it was up to you." Isane told him.

"Of course I'm gonna hang onto it. This thing saved my life didn't it? Sounds like a good luck charm to me." Ichigo said and extended his hand out.

"And there you have it." Kukaku said.

Isane surrendered the white mask to Ichigo who set it aside since his robe had been removed to treat his injuries.

"Where are we anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"The sewers underneath the Seireitei." Kukaku answered. "They're an underground network that's maintained by the fourth division of which Kotetsu-fukutaicho is the lieutenant of."

"It would be odd for Ryoka to know about it so we're safe down here. We should be thankful Lamperouge-taicho is on our side." Isane stated.

Kukaku laughed. "Yeah, if he was the enemy he'd have guards stationed in some of the most peculiar places just to be on the safe side."

"Just how amazing is that Lelouch guy anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"Huh?" Kukaku looked down at Ichigo. "What do you mean?"

"Well I mean…he got so many of you to just blatantly abandon your duties to help us. I thought maybe he might be a cruel, manipulative person of some sort, but the way you talk about him so fondly he seems like a really smart friend you all have." Ichigo said.

"Oh you're not wrong about that. Lelouch can be a downright sick and twisted bastard when he wants to be, but for the most part he's not such a bad guy once you get to know him." Kukaku said manhandling her pipe as she spoke.

"We all trust Lamperouge-taicho because while he does act cruel sometimes it's not without good reason." Isane stated.

"Kind of like you really." Kukaku stated.

Ichigo snorted at being compared to Lelouch. "Oh please."

"You know on top of that you two almost sound alike. I wish we had Lelouch here to compare." Kukaku chuckled.

"All right that's enough." Ichigo sighed, tired of the topic.

"Ah, you think so?" Isane asked Kukaku.

"It'd be easier to tell if Lelouch were actually here, but I'd venture they sound similar." Kukaku said.

"I said that's enough." Ichigo said louder and then clutched his chest. "Ow."

"Ah, you're going to open up your wounds again Kurosaki-san, you need to take it easy." Isane said and got some more ointment and rubbed it on Ichigo's stab wound where fresh blood had started to seep through the bandages.

Awake now though, Ichigo was more 'sensitive' to Isane's delicate touch. To make things worse the shift in her arm made her robe slide down again, exposing a bit of cleavage. She noticed Ichigo's red face after she applied the ointment.

She covered herself, red again. "Stop looking at me like that!" she protested.

"I'm not doing it on purpose dammit!" Ichigo shouted.

Kukaku sighed with a grin. _This excursion just got a bit livelier. _

Topside, Uryu and Chad were making their way through the torch lit walkways of the Seireitei. Many guards were asleep so sneaking around was easy as long as Chad didn't accidentally knock something over because he wasn't being careful. The pair's combo had worked great thus far, but it was horrible for stealth.

For most of their battles Uryu would use his bow to draw the enemy forward. The Soul Reapers would charge and Chad would stand in front of them and engage multiple officers at once while Uryu picked off his attackers one by one from a distance. It had served them well and so far the damage the two had sustained zero injuries between them.

The pair skulked about through the night making excellent progress. However, as they came to another bend Chad grew tense.

"What's the matter Sado?" Uryu asked him.

"I just got this strange sensation." Chad said staring up at the moon.

"What kind of sensation?" Uryu asked.

Chad looked back forward. "I get this awful feeling like we're being hunted." Chad said.

Uryu pushed in his glasses. "Well, hopefully it's nothing, but just in case it's not, you watch my back and I'll watch yours." Uryu stated. Chad nodded. _I don't feel anything. If we really are being targeted than whomever is after us must be really good at concealing their reiatsu._

Back underground, Ichigo and the others were taking things easy. Kukaku had started a fire using the compost in a nearby garbage can and her lighter. "Say, Isane-san," Ichigo said to the tall silverette.

"Yes?" Isane asked.

"What are you going to do come tomorrow morning?" Ichigo asked her.

"That's a good question." Kukaku agreed. "How 'bout it Kotetsu-fukutaicho? You going back to Unohana-taicho or are you sticking with us?"

"I…uh…" Isane thought about what Unohana would say or do if she found out that Isane was patrolling around with the Ryoka. Even if she went back now, what if Unohana punished her simply for abandoning her post? Isane turned blue and shuddered at the thought. "I…think I'll stay with you two." She said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Great, glad to have you." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Y-yeah." Isane said, still trying to banish the thoughts from her head of being punished by her captain.

"You two get some rest. I'll keep watch." Kukaku said.

"Un." Ichigo nodded and leaned back against the wall to get some sleep.

While Ichigo and Isane slept soundly, Uryu and Chad were coming closer to their impending, potential doom. The elite operatives of the 2nd Division: 4th seat Bermuta Yolanda and 3rd seat Samakura Yosei were keeping a close, watchful eye on the pair. They were currently studying their targets movement patterns and now were just waiting for the golden opportunity to strike. The attack would be swift, stealthy, and potentially lethal. Yolanda thought about releasing her Zanpakuto right now, but didn't want the declaration to be what set off the targets on red alert. The same went for Yosei.

They watched their prey like a tiger stalking an unsuspecting gazelle. Only these tigers weren't stalking gazelles. They were stalking other tigers. Chad and Uryu ducked around several corners and down a few more alleyways. Yosei and Yolanda took notice of their targets movement patterns. The pair split up slightly. They were far enough apart that they couldn't hear each other's breath and they could barely see each other in the darkness, but could easily sense the masked reiatsu of the other person. Yosei watched from behind, Yolanda observed from the front. And then Chad and Uryu walked straight into a dead end. The opportunity had come at last.

Without warning Yosei dropped down from his perch and attacked Chad with his sword. Chad barely saw Yosei's attack coming. Thankfully Uryu had noticed it just moment before Yosei had dropped down and let lose a flurry of arrows using his oddly shaped bow. Uryu had asked his grandfather to teach him the power of the Sanrei Glove, but his grandfather said that it would be too dangerous. Instead, the old man gave Uryu an even greater power: Ginrei Kojaku.

Yosei was blown back by the flurry and sent flying away, but just as Uryu came off that attack, Yolanda made her move and made to attack him, but Chad stopped her using his arm and blocked her sword. Yolanda back flipped twice and landed just above the dead end block.

"Well that could've gone better." Yosei stated.

"Who are you people?" Uryu asked, bow string already drawn back.

"We are two of the elite members of the second division known for its stealth and assassinations. I am 3rd seat Samakura Yosei." Yosei declared walking out of the rubble, having seen to have received no damage other than that his Shihakusho was now covered in several layers of dust and gravel.

"And I am the 4th seat Bermuta Yolanda." Yolanda stated.

"By order of our captain Lusca Stefan, we have been asked to eliminate you Ryoka." Yosei stated. "Of course if you surrender we'll spare you the beating and potential death."

"Thanks but no thanks." Uryu stated and aimed his bow at Yosei. "We have an objective. Assassins or no, we intend to go on."

"That's too bad." Yolanda said. "Now we have to kill you."

"Here they come!" Uryu declared. Yosei disappeared in a flash and attacked Uryu at his right flank. The young Quincy shot a few arrows at the trained assassin, but he slashed them away with his sword. _His reflexes are fast. _

Yolanda attacked Chad with her sword. Chad pushed down on her sword and threw a punch, connecting with the woman's ribcage, sending her flying. Yolanda however came off it like it was nothing and attacked again. Chad jumped out the way this time. He fired an energy blast, which Yolanda marked the size of, but jumped out of the way.

Uryu fired several dozen arrows at Yosei, but the nimble member of the Onmitsukido dodged or blocked most of them, coming off the barrage with only a few scratches. _Damn this isn't working. _"Yolanda!" he called.

The two switched opponents.

_That's odd, why would they switch? _Uryu asked himself. _The woman was more of match suited for Chad with her strength while the man was nimbly dodging my arrows. _Realization hit. _Unless they plan to release their Zanpakuto. _

"Fly, Testuryu!" **(Iron Dragon) **Yosei spun his sword as a red aura seemed to follow his swing. The blade, the guard and the handle turned bright silver. He charged at Chad who barely had time to stop the strike and went sailing back to another location with the 3rd seat.

"Sado!" Uryu called out in worry.

"Where are you looking four eyes? Your opponent is over here." Yolanda spoke calmly. Uryu turned to see the blonde with her Zanpakuto resting on her shoulder and her hand on her scabbard. She crossed the two objects over in front of her. "Shed no tears, Akki Satsugai!" **(Fiend Slayer) **Yolanda's sword became a marble white colored sawed off shotgun. Her scabbard turned into a black Assault Rifle. The kosode on Yolanda's uniform transformed into a long trench coat and, leaving her top only covered by her white shitagi. "Let's get this party started shall we?" she asked. She opened fire on Uryu with her assault rifle. Uryu began running and fired back several arrows to try and keep up with Yolanda's excessive firing. The two projectile specialists began trading blows as each one began to knick the other in the shoulders and legs. Uryu, being a living being, was hurt worse by the shots.

Meanwhile Chad was still trying to contend with the power that Yosei seem to have unnaturally acquired ever since his Zanpakuto release. His strikes were very powerful. Chad had no means of pushing the guy off whenever he struck and had already taken nick in the arm. He dodged to the side as Yosei swung and then let loose an energy blast. Yosei was blown away and went careening through the wall. _That's weird, before when Uryu fought him he was still rather nimble. I don't think his defense was this weak originally._

Yosei got up from the rumble, and before the dust settled spun his sword creating a yellow aura around his Zanpakuto during the spin. He charged at Chad again who didn't see the attack coming and took a nice little scratch in the shoulder. _Man what's this guy made of? Bricks? _Yosei questioned.

_His attack just now was much weaker than before. _Chad noted. Yosei came back at him. It was so fast Chad didn't see it and took a nick in his left arm. _However, I think he's suddenly gotten a lot faster. _

While Chad contended with the mystery of Tetsuryu, Uryu was still trying to combat with Yolanda's guns. The two were exchanging shots and deflecting each other's projectiles with each other's projectiles, but the battle seemed to be headed straight for a dead end as they ran along the roof firing at each other. Yolanda, however, memorized the outlay of the terrain and as they reached the end of the roof she used Shunpo and pulled back. She jumped over to Uryu's side of the roof. As Uryu ran off the edge of the roof, rather tripped over it as Yolanda's disappearance had surprised him and the skidding sent him off the edge, Yolanda took aim at him with her shotgun. _Say goodnight Quincy boy. _She said and fired.

Uryu heard the shot ring out and using Hirenkyaku disappeared in an instant an appeared right behind Yolanda. He knew where she was simply from the angle at which he heard the bullet being fired. He pelted the assassin with arrows and drove her straight into the ground.

Elsewhere, Chad and Yosei were still going at it. Chad had now taken several nicks and dings along his body and Yosei was still as fast as ever. He even managed to dodge Chad's energy blast. Chad was having trouble adjusting. Yosei came in, but as he struck at Chad the large half-Mexican could feel the blade cutting against his skin and dodged, lessening the damage. _I'm starting to be able to feel when he strikes. I can use that to try and stop him. _Chad said to himself.

Yosei, however, had perceived that Chad was starting to get used to his form and stopped to spin his sword. The aura following the spin was blue this time.

_Wait a minute, wasn't that aura red when he first released his Zanpakuto? _Chad asked himself.

Yosei didn't stop to confirm or deny Chad's suspicion. A good assassin never gave his target tips or tricks on how to win. He charged back at Chad.

_He's slower than before. I can stop him. _Chad blocked Yosei's swing and then threw a punch only for Yosei to block it with his blade. _He stopped me?_

Yosei spun and swung, slashing Chad across the chest. The slash was shallow, but it was damaging indeed. Chad stumbled and prepared to hold his ground. He threw a punch with his transformed arm and made to attack Yosei. The form changing Soul Reaper blocked again and then leapt away. He widened the distance knowing Chad would throw an energy blast and he would use that to make his next move. Chad fell right into the assassin's trap and fired. Using Shunpo Yosei got right behind Chad pushed down on his shoulder and struck.

Back halfway across the battlefield, Uryu waited to see if Yolanda was going to get up or if she was going to stay down.

However, Yolanda was simply inside the building Uryu had sent her slamming into, covered by the darkness and hidden behind a pair of crates, setting up her next strike. With her back to the crates she spoke. "Kinzoku Ketsugo." **(Metallic Merge)** Her guns morphed into protoplasm and then reformed into a very large and fearsome looking high powered sniper rifle. This thing was so large that it would make the mighty Barret M107 .50 caliber quake in fear if it were placed on the shelf next to it. Yolanda readied the rifle and took aim the edge of the barrel just barely sticking up over the crates. She got Uryu right in her crosshairs. _You're mine Quincy boy. _

BAM!

The shot ricocheted out into the starry sky. Uryu heard it coming, but did not have time to react as the bullet tore through his shoulder. There were watch faces that were smaller than the hole in the teen's shoulder. Behind the crates Yolanda prepared another shot. The sniper she used was high maintenance. She never used it unless she was with a partner who could properly protect her while she aimed or if she had the time to properly set up a shot. Thankfully once she shot her problems were solved. The velocity at which the bullet would leave the barrel was so fast that one would have to be a Shunpo master to have any chance of dodging the strike from a distance and you could kiss your ass goodbye if she had the opportunity to fire from close up. Even the famous god of flash Yoruichi Shihoin would never be able to avoid being hit by her speeding bullet after it was fired if she was less than a few meters away.

BAM!

Yolanda fired another bullet which tore right through Uryu's left elbow. She began to reload when she watched the Quincy hit the roof and collapse on the ground. She sighed, satisfied with her work. "Jiki Bunri." **(Magnetic Separation) **her sniper dissolved back into her two guns. She left the safety of her perch to go and make sure Uryu was dead. She leapt out of the hole with her shotgun ready to take aim and finish Uryu off, but once she took aim there was a problem. "Where did he go?"

A barrage of arrows laying waste into her back answered her question. Yolanda fell forward and hit the ground where Uryu had once been. Uryu's shadow appeared over her. "That was quite entertaining Bermuta-san." Uryu said to her. "To be honest I thought I was done for when your shots started coming in so fast that I could do nothing to stop them. However, I knew you had to be firing from somewhere I couldn't see you so I let myself drop to the ground and pressed my ear to the ground. When I heard your footsteps I immediately used Hirenkyaku to get away. My arms may have been damaged, but my legs were not, allowing me to move and take aim the moment you realized I was missing. If you had shot at my legs perhaps you would've won this fight Bermuta-san."

"I can still win Quincy boy!" Yolanda turned and made to fire at Uryu with her shotgun, but his reflexes were sharp enough that he fired an arrow into her wrist and disarmed her. Yolanda was too full of arrow wounds to fight back, especially to lift her assault rifle and fire it. "What are you waiting for?" she asked Uryu. "Aren't you going to finish me?"

Uryu dispersed his bow. "Actually I'm not."

Yolanda scoffed this. "Being spared by a Quincy. Oh the irony." She chuckled.

"I must say." Uryu told Yolanda. "You put up quite the fight, but in the end the master of projectile weapons is and always will be the Quincy." He vanished.

Chad took a nasty slashed to his back as Yosei came down on him. He turned on a dime and fired an energy blast. At point blank Yosei had to brace for impact and was pushed back. Chad leapt into the air and fired another blast at the nimble assassin. Now at a larger distance Yosei dodged to the side. However, he dodged right into Chad's path to which the big guy grabbed Yosei by the shoulder and chucked him into a wall. The force of the throw proved too much even for Yosei's defensive form. Chad saw him go sailing towards the wall and prepared to fire. Yosei braced for impact, but when his back collided with the wall his body's natural reflex forced his guard to drop. Chad took that moment to fire. Chad knocked Yosei through the wall and knocked the assassin unconscious.

Uryu showed up moments later. "Did you get him?" he asked.

Chad nodded. "You?"

"My opponent won't be moving any time soon, but we had best find somewhere to lay low and patch up our wounds and then head out. We don't know what we might face. Assassins were just the beginning I'm sure." Uryu stated.

Chad nodded in agreement. The pair headed off into the night to heal.

Halfway across the Seireitei, Hisana and Momo had finally reached their objective. The duo was leaving the research department with Hisana holding what appeared to be a cardboard cutout under her arm.

"I still don't get why Lelouch wants this. He's already a captain." Momo said.

"Perhaps he plans for the substitute to use it." Hisana said. "I think he believes Ichigo is going to take an opponent down with him thereby providing an opportunity to bring him to the hideout so he can train."

"But Ichigo's only a substitute Soul Reaper. Will this work?" Momo asked.

"Well he's got a fighting chance considering it runs in his blood, but there's no way of knowing for certain." Hisana stated. "Anyway, while I'm doing this you should get back to your division. We don't need Aizen growing suspicious of you." Hisana said.

"Are you sure Aizen is truly evil? You heard the tape remember? Aizen-taicho just wants to help. Why can't he and Lamperouge-taicho just reconcile with each other?" Momo asked.

"I don't know." Hisana stated. "I wish I knew the answer to that." She began to head off with the cutout. "Anyway I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you." Momo said and headed off. She made her way back to her division and to her captain's office.

Inside the Senzaikyu Rukia grew worried and unable to sit still. She pressed her hands against the door and spoke to the guards. "Excuse me," she said, "If it's not too much trouble, could you please let me know what's going on in the Seireitei? Have you heard any news?"

"Plenty. And there's good mixed with bad."

Rukia believed she recognized the voice behind the door. "Ichigo?"

"How in the world you could you mistake me for him?" the voice identical to Ichigo's asked from the other side of the door. "It's me. I was your sensei for several years. I'm a friend of your family."

"Oh…it's you Lamperouge-taicho." Rukia said with a smile.

"Just how in the world did you think I was Isshin's son?" Lelouch asked.

"Sorry, you two just sound so similar." Rukia said.

"I could say the same about you with regards to someone I once knew, doesn't mean I'm going to mistake you for her." Lelouch joked. He was standing with his back to the gate. He had geassed the guards into ignoring his presence for the time being. True, right now he had the opportunity to break Rukia out of jail if he wanted and no one would be any the wiser until it was too late, but he had to follow along with what Aizen planned for Rukia. The execution day had to come and the execution had to be stopped. It was the only way Lelouch's plan would succeed. However, right now he just wanted to talk to Rukia.

Rukia laughed at Lelouch's joke. "So what have you heard?" she asked Lelouch.

"Well I've got good news and bad news." Lelouch said. "The good news is you don't have to worry about a thing. I've got a plan set in motion to make sure you'll survive through this. Don't give up. Even if all hope seems lost do not give up hope, not until the very end. Ichigo is out there fighting for you."

"Ichigo is?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah. One might say he's obsessed over it." Lelouch said. "Of course, there's bad news as well."

"What? Did something happen to Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Well no, not Ichigo, but Kaien." Lelouch stated.

"Kaien-dono?" Rukia was incredibly panicked. "What happened? Is he all right?"

"Calm down. Kaien's fine. He checked in with Ukitake-taicho about an hour ago. However, he completely ignored my orders and on his pride and honor to want to rescue you challenged Ichigo and the two of them went at it. Of course Ichigo didn't exactly walk away from that battle unscathed either." Lelouch answered.

"Ugh, those idiots." Rukia rubbed her head.

"Anyway, I need to be heading to my division. Toshiro should be returning sometime soon with a status report for me and I need to be able to encompass all the knowledge I can." Lelouch stated.

"Thank you for…fighting for me." Rukia said to him.

"Your gratitude is misplaced, but I accept it nonetheless." Lelouch said and headed off. _I'm not doing this for her. This has everything to do with Aizen. I will make sure that my plan comes together and by the end of all of this I shall kill Aizen Sosuke._

Momo stood in front of Aizen's office and rapped on the screen. "Excuse me, Aizen-taicho." She said.

"Yes Momo, what is it?" Aizen asked.

Momo slid open the door. "Aizen-taicho…I know this is incredibly rude of me to disturb you at such a late hour, but may I come in? So many things have happened today and I just need to talk to someone." _Now to poor on the helplessness. _"Momo tensed up. If you say no I'll understand…but…"

"Momo, would I ever turn you away?" Aizen asked her as he walked up towards the door. "Surely you don't think I'm that heartless even at this hour. Please, come inside. You can talk to me all you wish."

"I…thank you, Aizen-taicho." Momo said. She followed Aizen inside and sat down behind him quietly while he continued to write on a piece of parchment.

"So…was there something specific you wanted to talk about?" Aizen asksed his 2nd in command.

"Ah…well…actually…"

"I hear Shiba-fukutaicho engaged the ryoka in battle, but was defeated." Aizen stated.

"Ah, no way! Shiba-fukutaicho is one of the strongest and most skilled vice-captains. If he was defeated is there any hope for the Gotei at all?" Momo asked. It was true the Shiba clan leader was the second most powerful vice-captain in the Gotei 13. The only officer of his rank that was stronger than him was Hisana because of her near mastery of Bankai. For Kaien to have been defeated was a great shock to Momo. _Just how strong are these Ryoka? _She wondered to herself. _I know former Executive Militia Commander Soifon and Kukaku-sama are working with them, but Kukaku-sama could never defeat her nii-sama in actual combat. Sure she's intimidating, but Shiba-fukutaichio would never let her rebel, but more than that, why did he? I thought Shiba-fukutaicho was on our side._

"Momo," Aizen said as he continued to write, "How much do you know about your former sensei and current captain of Squad Ten, Lamperouge Lelouch."

_Does he suspect something to be up with Lamperouge-taicho? Is he planning on framing him? _Momo's bewildered mindset easily contradicted her casual, approving expression as she talked fondly of her sensei. "Uh, just as much as anyone else would I suppose. He's a brilliant tactician and a dedicated individual. Of course," her expression turned serious, "I guess you could say he's a bit secretive. He does take a lot of precautions."

"But that just shows that he leaves nothing to chance? Isn't that right Momo?" Aizen asked her.

"Yes," she smiled, "I suppose it would." _It's times like these…that I truly begin to wonder about Aizen-taicho. Is he really as cynical and dastardly as Lamperouge-taicho has made him out to be? I know Lamperouge-taicho has said that Aizen-taicho has done terrible things. I've even accepted a few, but…just like Lamperouge-taicho, Aizen-taicho must have his reasons…right?_ _Perhaps if I stay with Aizen-taicho…maybe I can learn if I am right or not. _"Aizen-taicho."

"Yes?" he asked.

"I…if it's all right with you sir…may I stay here for tonight?" she asked.

"Of course you can Momo. Stay as long as you like." Aizen smiled at her.

"Thank you." Momo smiled back. _I will find out about you Aizen-taicho. I will try to…understand you._ Momo stayed with Aizen and eventually became very tired. She lay down on the ground and curled up into a ball. Aizen turned his head a little while later and saw this. He draped his blanket over Momo and then opened the door a crack. The sun was starting to come up over the horizon.

Aizen drew out his Zanpakuto. "The time has come." He said and headed off to the squad one barracks.

* * *

><p><strong>Momo's dream<strong>

Momo she saw Lelouch and Aizen doing battle. Their swords clashed with one another. They seemed to be tied in strength. As the two engaged in a weapons lock, they looked at her.

"Momo! I need your help!" Lelouch called to her. "Help me slay this corrupted evil!"

"Momo, surely you know better than this. Your captain is clearly insane. Help me Momo. Defend me." Aizen spoke calmly.

"Don't listen to him Momo. You're better than that now. You know better than to let warm words and a comforting tone sucker you in. Aizen wants you so he can betray you!" Lelouch told her.

"Momo, would you listen to someone who is clearly mentally unstable. He wants to kill me? Have I ever wronged you Momo?" Aizen asked.

"Momo." Lelouch called to her.

"Momo." Aizen spoke to her.

Both captains began calling her name over and over again. Momo clutched her head. "Stop it! Stop forcing me to choose between you!" The calling of her name did not cease. Momo let out a mad shriek and ran forward with her sword. Eyes closed she plunged her blade deep into one of the individuals. When her eyes opened though, it wasn't to the sight of the clash. She was in Aizen's office and the clock on the low rising shelf was sounding. "Ah! Ten o' Clock! Is it that late?" she ran and ran as fast as her legs could carry her to squad one. _Oh dammit! I can't be late for a meeting! I have a perfect attendance record. _She ran and she ran and she ran and she ran. She ducked through alleyways and leapt over buildings to cut down on time. As she neared the squad one territory she took a large leap of faith and landed right on top of a walkway in the squad one pathways. "I made it!" she declared. She continued to run for the vice-captains meeting room, but the sound of something dripping. Now Momo could have continued straight to the Vice-Captain Meeting Hall and not turned around to see what was hanging on the wall behind her. Had she done so, perhaps someone else would've come across the area and found it and the emotional trauma dealt to the poor girl could have been avoided. But she did, it wasn't and upon seeing Aizen's corpse on the wall of a building, run through with his own Zanpakuto Momo's eyes turned wide with fear and she screamed as loud as she could.

Instantly the other vice-captains that had already arrived: Rangiku, Izuru, Iba, Hisana and Shuhei. Izuru got to her first and saw the astonished Momo staring at the wall. "Momo! What happened? Please, tell me what happened." Izuru asked, trying to snap her out of it by shaking her, but it was to no avail. "Momo, please." The 3rd division vice-captain soon realized he wasn't going to get anywhere and instead followed Momo's eyes only to see Aizen hanging on the wall crucified with his own Zanpakuto run through him.

"Ai-Ai…" Momo trembled. "AIZEN-TAICHO!"

Even the phantoms were shocked by this. "But that's…impossible." Rangiku said, eyes quivering. The only two people she knew that would have even a hair's breadth of a chance or even the motive to kill Aizen were Gin and Lelouch. Rangiku could confirm the latter's presence in his office the entire evening. She, Hitsugaya and Lelouch had all stayed in said office doing work and messing around. Rangiku began to wonder if Lelouch knew this was going to happen to Aizen and had had her and Hitsugaya there to construct an alibi for himself.

"No…it's not true." Momo was broken up. _Just when I made up my mind to try and understand you. Why? _Momo began to stagger forward. _Lamperouge-taicho…I thought we were supposed to subdue Aizen first…or did you see the opportunity and take it? _She dropped to her knees. _No…no, Lamperouge-taicho can't be responsible. There has to be another explanation._

"Ayah, what's all dis fus so early in da morning hmm?" All of the assembled lieutenants recognized the crafty accent belonging to Ichimaru Gin. He saw Aizen's 'corpse' as he knew it to be. "Oh…that…yes quite a tragedy."

"_Gin is not one of us. He is trying to gain Aizen's trust so that he may, at some point, backstab him when it would hurt the most." _

A mantra began blaring in Momo's head. **It's him!** It echoed. **He's the one! He killed Aizen! Kill him! Avenge your captain!**

Momo screamed in fury. "It was you!" she screamed. In a blinded fury she ran towards Gin and attempted to strike him down. Izuru saw this and stopped her strike. "Izuru…stand aside." Momo said with a pained tone.

"I can't. No matter what the reason I cannot allow anyone to raise their sword to my captain." Izuru told her. _Lamperouge-taicho told me this might happen. I don't know why he wanted to leave Momo out of the loop about this. It hurts for me to see her like this._

Seeing Gin walk away only made Momo angrier. "He's a murderer Izuru. Stand aside." Momo told him.

"Momo, you're acting like a child!" Hisana shouted at her.

"Shut up Hisana!" Momo glared at her with frenzied eyes. Momo was like a wild beast that nothing could tame.

"Momo! Get a hold of yourself!" Izuru shouted.

"I won't! Ichimaru-taicho murdered Aizen-taicho!" Momo stated.

"You can't make that assertion. Remember your place." Izuru told her.

Momo was not backing down she drew away from Izuru and charged her reiatsu. "Snap! Tobiume!" She launched a fire ball.

"Momo, you're being irrational! Stop this! You're better than this now!" Izuru shouted at her.

Hearing words that Lelouch would tell her coming out of Izuru's mouth only furthered Momo's fury. She launched another fireball.

"Very well, you leave me no choice. I'm sorry it's come to this. Raise up your head, Wa—"

Before Izuru could release his Zanpakuto a long black whip sailed through the air and whapped Momo and Izuru's sword arms, forcing them to drop their Zanpakutos. Before either could react it sailed through the air again and grabbed Momo's Zanpakuto and then grabbed Izuru's. Both swords were brought to the hands of the whip's wielder: Hisana.

"Izuru, Momo releasing her Zanpakuto is bad enough. You don't need to release yours and fight her to make it worse."

"Look who's talking." Izuru said.

"You forget that my Zanpakuto has a practical disarming feature. I released mine to keep the peace not spread chaos. Isn't that what we were taught?" she asked. Momo and Izuru both heard Hisana spew one of Lelouch's philosophies. "The only ones who should fight are those prepared to die in combat." Hisana spoke another one. "Are you willing to die today Momo?" she asked her.

"Hisana." Momo didn't have any words to say in response.

"Man, what the hell happened here?" Kaien asked appearing on the scene. "I sleep a little late and things start exploding." He saw Aizen and whistled. "Wow. That sucks." _Looks like someone beat you to it Lelouch._

"Kaien, I need you to help me apprehend Momo." Hisana stated.

"Wha…but…Hisana…" Momo looked at the Kuchiki heiress confused.

"Regardless of your motives or intentions, striking a captain with the intent to kill is strictly prohibited." She said with animosity.

"Just what in the world is going on here?" Stefan asked coming down the walkway.

"Lusca-taicho." Hisana saluted. "Hinamori Momo attacked Ichimaru Gin with the intent to kill and then released her Zanpakuto when Kira Izuru blocked her. Kira Izuru attempted to stop Momo by releasing his own Zanpakuto by striking her down." Hisana held up Momo and Izuru's swords. "I stopped them before either of them killed the other or dragged us all into it."

Stefan sighed. "Great as if finding Yosei and Yolanda beaten wasn't bad enough news, now we're attacking each other."

"Wait, what did you just say, Lusca-taicho? Bermuta Yolanda and Samakura Yosei were beaten by the Ryoka?" Iba asked.

"Unfortunately." Stefan said with a sigh. "Kaien! Hisana! Please escort Miss Hinamori and Mister Kira to the prison cell in cell block 9B."

"But…but I…" Momo said only to be manhandled by Hisana.

"Momo if you truly were trying to do the right thing then you should've scrapped Aizen's body off the wall." Hisana told her.

"I…mmm." Momo looked depressed.

"Someone get me a ladder!" Stefan called. "I need to bring Aizen-taicho's body to Unohana-taicho for a diagnosis.

* * *

><p><strong>10<strong>**th**** Division**

**1 hour later**

"I see…you are certain of this?" Lelouch asked Rangiku as she reported back to him.

"Sir, everyone saw it with their own eyes." Rangiku told him.

"I see." Lelouch turned his back and looked out the window.

"What do we do now sir? Aizen's dead. Does that mean that…" Rangiku began to ask.

"We proceed as we were." Lelouch responded.

"But…"

"Rangiku, sometimes you have to see not with your eyes, but with your mind. Only then will the truth become clear to you." Lelouch said.

"But what does this mean? If Aizen is behind all of this surely you have an explanation." Rangiku said.

"I do." Lelouch answered.

There was a long pause.

"You're not going to tell me…are you?" Rangiku asked, converging her eyebrows.

"No." Lelouch responded.

"I don't know how I feel about all of this Lelouch." She rubbed her head and then folded her arms. "You've always kept secrets about us, but now you're only telling certain people certain information. You're acting like everything that's going on is one big chess game."

"Because it is." Lelouch told her. "The Seireitei is the board and the members of the Gotei are the pieces. Everything will make sense in due time Rangiku. You can be certain of that."

"And what about Momo." Rangiku said with animosity. "She trusts you Lelouch. She looks up to you even. If you know something about what's going on she deserves to be told about it."

"I know that." Lelouch stated.

"You're not going to tell her are you?" Rangiku asked.

"I didn't say that." Lelouch said.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Rangiku asked, becoming irate. "Even when we were assembled you were never this cold and calculating? What gives?"

"Because this is the final game Rangiku." Lelouch said. "The difficulty is maxed, the puzzles are challenging," he glanced towards her, "and therefore no mistakes can be made."

"Mistakes were already made though, Kaien attacked Ichigo. He—"

"I would not be the genius I am if a single move could change my entire plan. My plans are adaptable and I can easily fix a minor setback. I have contingency plans in place and contingency plans for my contingency plans." Lelouch said. "Now, please return to your normal duties. Also, inform the Head Captain that I need to execute a plan that will require me to drop off the grid for a bit."

"It will be done sir." Rangiku saluted and left.

Lelouch opened a window and began to climb out of it. _Should be just about time. _He thought. _Zaraki's been lying in wait for Ichigo to come along and challenge him. I'm not going to miss this fight. _Lelouch said and headed out the door. _Aizen, _he thought, _your actions are a double edged sword. By taking yourself out of the picture you allow me to move about more freely, if but slightly. It will be this miscalculation that ultimately results in your downfall. You will lose because you underestimate me._

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Next time things will begin to heat up. Lelouch is taking himself off the grid, Aizen has faked his death, Chad and Uryu have fought off assassins and it's a race to rescue Rukia. What will happen? Why am I asking that, you guys should KNOW what will happen if you've watched Bleach lol. But do you know it all? See the action rise in the next chapter of Soul Chess!)**


	43. Kurosaki Ichigo, Defiant to the End

**(A/N: I am on fire. That is all. Enjoy your chapter)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Soul Chess

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Underground, Kukaku felt like it was just about time for her and Ichigo to head off. She stood up from her watch spot and went to go wake them only to see Isane with her arms wrapped tightly around Ichigo and using him as if he were a body pillow.

_Oh this is gold! _Kukaku gleamed. _I am so saving this. _She patted herself down. _Now let's see here where did I put my...? Aha. _She pulled out her trusty Soul Pager. Kukaku went into the camera function and went into the camera mode. She took a snapshot of Ichigo and Isane together and snickered. Once this whole thing blew over she was handing this to the newspaper or she'd just use it to blackmail poor Isane. Kukaku put her phone away and with her foot lightly tapped Isane's back. "Hey, rise and shine we gotta go." She said.

Isane stirred and turned over onto her back. She opened her eyes slowly to see Kukaku staring down upon her.

"Nightmares again Kotetsu-fukutaicho?" Kukaku asked her.

"What are you talking about?" Isane asked rubbing her eyelids. Kukaku pointed to Ichigo.

Isane backed away via crab walk. "When did I get all the way over here?" she asked frantically.

"In your sleep I'd wager. Still can't handle nightmares without cuddling the closest person to you I see." Kukaku beamed down on her.

Isane just laughed nervously. "You won't tell anyone about this will you?" Isane asked.

"Me?" Kukaku asked innocently. "No, why would you ever thing that? I'm hurt Kotetsu-fukutaicho. Perish the thought." She then reached for her phone. "Although." She showed Isane the picture.

"No! No!" Isane shouted, red in the face. "Delete that right now!"

"And why would I want to do that?" Kukaku asked, grinning at the photo. "You two look so happy together."

"That's mean Kukaku-san." Isane whined leaning against Kukaku and grabbing onto her leg. "Please don't show that to anyone."

"Oh, all right, but if you don't want this getting leaked to the press you have to do all of my paperwork for a week." Kukaku told her.

"Done." Isane said.

"And wash my brother's pet boar." Kukaku told her.

"Done." Isane said.

"And you have to be my maid servant for an entire month at the manor." Kukaku decreed.

"I…uh…done." Isane said.

"Great." Kukaku put away her phone and then went over to Ichigo. "Hey! Dumbass! Wake up!" She kicked him lightly, but harder than she had tapped Isane, in the back.

Ichigo grunted and slowly got up. "Ugh."

"Hope you had a good night's rest. We need to get moving." Kukaku told him.

"It's morning already?" Ichigo asked.

Kukaku pulled out her Soul Pager and showed Ichigo the time. Unfortunately for Ichigo she had forgotten to exit out of her image gallery.

"What the…what the hell is this?" Ichigo pointed at the photo.

"Huh?" Kukaku looked at her phone. "Oh, yeah. Don't you two look cozy?" she asked.

"What the hell? Gimme that?" Ichigo reached for Kukaku's phone she pulled back to prevent him from grabbing it and the teen squeezed her ample bosom. Ichigo retracted his hand like he had just touched hot iron. Isane backed away as Kukaku's rage built up. "H-hey…l-let's not be h-hasty…y-you know."

Kukaku growled like an angry tiger.

"Heh…heh…AAAAAGH!" Ichigo ran at top speed away from Kukaku.

"I'm gonna fucking slaughter you, you little shit!" Kukaku shouted swinging her sword violently at Ichigo.

Isane just walked on behind the two. She figured they'd stop fighting eventually.

Back above ground, Uryu and Chad had finished tying off their wounds and Tatsuki was finally feeling better. Both groups were once again on the move.

At the same time, Lelouch was now wandering through the Seireitei headed for Ichigo's location as well as, unbeknownst to him, a little black cat.

Fifteen minutes went by and Kukaku finally caught up with Ichigo and did nothing more than shove him into the water. "Touch me like that again and I'll actually kick your ass you fucking jackass!"

"I told you it was an accident. Jeez." Ichigo grumbled and got up and wrung out his Shihakusho. "As if I wasn't soaked to the bone enough from fighting Kaien."

"Oh get over yourself. A little sewage and seawater never hurt anyone. Now let's go." She said.

Ichigo, Isane and Kukaku came out of the sewers to where the collateral damage where Ichigo fought Kaien was still present. "Man, no guards? How lame." Kukaku frowned.

"Ah, I wouldn't be so eager to get into a fight Kukaku-sama." Isane stated.

Kukaku closed her eyes and realized what Isane was talking about. She could very faintly sense a spiritual pressure up ahead. _There's only one spiritual pressure I know that can reach out this far._ She opened her eyes. "Yeah, I see what you mean. We should be careful." The trio headed up the stairs to where Kenpachi was lying in wait. The moment they got onto level ground his crushing spiritual pressure affected them all.

_What the hell…is this? _Ichigo asked.

_His spiritual pressure…was it always this powerful? _Kukaku asked herself.

_Zaraki-taicho's spiritual pressure…my body…I can barely move. _Isane began to fall forward, but Kukaku helped her remain standing.

"Easy there Kotetsu-fukutaicho," she told her, "We can't have our medic crapping out on us."

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** Division Incarceration unit, Block 9B**

Momo sat in her prison cell having calmed down from earlier, but the events of earlier that morning still haunted her.

It was then that she received a visitor. "Hey, how are you feeling?" It was Talbumosuke.

"Ah, Atrumier-kun." Momo said, recognizing her direct subordinate.

"Man what is with things today? It's not even lunch time and our captain is dead and our vice-captain is in jail. What a mess." He rubbed his head.

"Atrumier-kun, aren't you upset about Aizen-taicho's murder? Don't you want revenge?" Momo asked him.

"Of course I want revenge, but I'm not about to throw out wild accusations towards potentially non-guilty parties." His eyes converged on her. "Unlike some people."

Momo looked down. _He's right…I shouldn't have outburst like that…I don't know what came over me…but it's just…at that time…_

"Hey." Talbumosuke said clutching one of the bars. "If it means anything to you I found this in the captain's room." He handed Momo a rolled up letter. "It's addressed to you. It seems our captain has a dying message for you." Momo took the letter and clutched it tightly. "Anyway, I should be going, I've gotta fill both you and the captain's shoes until you get released. Man this is not going to be easy, especially with the Ryoka running around." He walked out of the room.

Momo watched him go and then opened the document containing her captain's final words.

"_Momo, if you're reading this letter then it means that I didn't make it back."_

_He knew…he knew that someone was after him. Was it Ichimaru-taicho…Lamperouge-taicho…what happened?_

Momo continued to read:

"_I know that my actions lately have been a source of great worry to you and for that I am truly sorry. Until now, I never spoke to you about the feelings of apprehension I've been having. You must understand Momo that what I kept from you it was to stop you from becoming involved, but I'm afraid I've done just that."_

_No captain it's not your fault, I was involved long before all of this. You needn't blame yourself._

"_The chain of events was unavoidable. By now I have probably been recycled into the cycle of life, death and rebirth. Therefore, to you, who I trust more than any other, I leave this record of the truths I have uncovered." _

Momo couldn't believe her eyes with what she read. _No…how can this be…was I wrong all along…was I deceived completely? Has everyone followed the wrong person all this time? What…I don't…I don't understand._

Everything Momo had been taught felt meaningless. She didn't know how to respond.

_Sensei…why? What does this mean?_

While Momo had her little panic attack, shut down, and began to reboot like a computer running on Windows Vista, Ichigo, Isane, and Kukaku began to run through the ocean that was Kenpachi's reiatsu.

Ichigo was doing fine on his own, but Kukaku and Isane had to support each other to keep themselves from collapsing.

_Three of them. _Kenpachi thought to himself as his prey ran through his territory. _Which one is the one? _He took note of Isane. _Not that one. _Kukaku. _Not that one. _Ichigo. _I guess that makes it you then._

Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks and turned to see Kenpachi up on his perch. Kukaku and Isane skidded to a halt.

_This is bad. _Kukaku thought to herself. Powerful herself or no even she could never hope to do much of anything to the powerful Zaraki Kenpachi.

Ichigo felt a blade run through his body, but it was just Kenpachi's murderous intent to kill him and slaughter him like a cow on the cutting board about to become steak.

Ichigo turned around to see Kenpachi behind him. "Are you Kurosaki Ichigo?" Kenpachi asked the teen.

"How do you know my name?" Ichigo asked.

"Come on, I'm sure Ikkaku told you all about me." Kenpachi stated.

_Ikkaku…wait._ Ichigo had a flashback.

* * *

><p><strong>Yesterday<strong>

"Just a minute." Ikkaku called out to Ichigo. The teen stopped.

"Which one of your group members is the strongest?" he asked.

"Huh? Well…I guess that would be sensei. She said she used to be the Executive Militia Commander of the Soul Society or something like that."

"I thought you said your teacher was Urahara Kisuke?" Ikkaku asked.

"Well, yeah I mean he taught me how to fight as a Soul Reaper and all, but I'm talking about my karate instructor and academic teacher, Fong Shaolin." Ichigo said.

"Fong Shaolin huh?" Ikkaku squinted. "I see." Soifon was before Ikkaku's time therefore he was unable to put two and two together about her.

"But…I'm definitely the second strongest!" Ichigo declared. "I've learned all I can from my sensei and Urahara Kisuke."

"I see are you really strong?" Ikkaku asked.

"Absolutely." Ichigo said.

"Heh. Then you better keep an eye out for my captain Ichigo. The captain likes fighting strong opponents. If you and your sensei are the strongest in your force, he will likely target the two of you first."

"Is that good?" Ichigo asked.

"You'll find out once the two of you meet. That is…if you can survive long enough once he finds you to take his measure." Ikkaku told Ichigo.

"Tell me what his name is." Ichigo said.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

"I'm captain of Squad Eleven Zaraki Kenpachi. I'm here to fight you to the death."

_So this is him huh? _Ichigo said with a scowl. Fear struck him. _Wait…if he's here…and I'm second strongest…does that mean…_

"I would've gone after your sensei first, this 'Fong Shaolin' person, but not being able to identify your target really puts a damper on things. So I'll have to settle for you." Kenpachi told him.

_Great that means I have to have to deal with him first. _Ichigo said hand gripping his sword.

"_Speaking of which, none of you except Soifon should even think about engaging a captain." _

Ichigo remembered Lelouch's words. _I've already felt his reiatsu, there's no running from it. Looks like I'm stuck._

"What's wrong?" Kenpachi asked. "Is something the matter with your hearing? I've just challenged you to a fight to the death. I assume since you won't answer me that it's all right if I start."

Ichigo was about to draw his sword, but then turned to see Kukaku down on her knees and Isane on the floor. "Kukaku! Isane-san!"

"Idiot! Eyes on your opponent!" Kukaku growled.

"But…"

"We just got the wind knocked out of us, we're fine." Kukaku said and slowly started to get to her feet. Her legs started quaking under the weight of Kenpachi's reiatsu. _Quit shaking dammit!_

All of a sudden Yachiru popped out from over Kenpachi's shoulder. "Whoa! Look at that!" She landed on Ichigo's shoulder. "You really did a number on Isa-Isa and Kuku, Kenny." She said.

Ichigo, as a reflex, tried to fling Yachiru off his shoulder. She leapt back landed next to Kenpachi.

"Uh oh, I think I made him mad." She said in response to Ichigo's sudden anger.

"Well what'd you expect?" Kenpachi asked her. "That was just stupid."

_What the hell? _Ichigo asked himself. _Where the hell did she come from? And how could she be unaffected by his spiritual pressure?_

"And stupid is as stupid does right?" Yachiru looked up at her captain.

"Well, you said it. Not me." Kenpachi said.

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted. "Twerp with the pink hair! Who are you? Or perhaps I should ask…what are you?"

Yachiru giggled like a link schoolgirl and then spoke. "My name is Kusajishi Yachiru. I'm also the Vice-captain of the Eleventh Division." She broke out into a huge smile. "It's nice of you to ask, thanks."

_A vice-captain? Same rank as Isane-san, Kaien and Hisana? But I didn't even sense her presence. I didn't notice her at all until she landed right on my shoulder. Obviously she's no normal opponent either. _

"Hey, Kukaku!"

"No, need to shout. I'm right here." She began to draw her blade.

"Take Isane-san and go." Ichigo told her.

"Say what?" Kukaku could not believe she just heard that. "No way! Out of the question! I'm helping!"

"Kukaku! What is our priority?" Ichigo asked.

"_Your objective is to rescue Rukia not go maiming every captain in the Seireitei." _

"Dumbass! Completing the mission won't mean a thing if you die in the process!" Kukaku told him.

"I'll last long enough." Ichigo stated.

"You fool!" Kukaku raged. "This isn't your run of the mill Soul Reaper! This isn't even your average captain! That's Zaraki Mother Fucking Kenpachi! You'll die in less than six minutes!" Kukaku told him.

"I don't think I will." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo it's great to be confident, but don't let your confidence become arrogance." Kukaku told him.

"I'll be fine, after all," Ichigo turned to look at her and gave a confident grin while clenching his fist, "your brother is fighting with me."

Kukaku's malice turned to content disbelief. _You stupid idiot. That's another thing you and Lelouch have in common, you're both fucking crazy. _"I swear if you die I will stomp on your grave and carve the word 'idiot' into your headstone." She picked Isane up off the ground and piggy backed her. "Come on Kotetsu-fukutaicho." The two women headed on ahead.

When Isane and Kukaku got outside Kenpachi's mountain of reiatsu Isane found the feeling back in her limbs. "Ah, Kukaku-san, I can walk just fine now and…ah, where's Kurosaki-san?" she asked.

Kukaku first let Isane and then took off into a sprint. "That dumbass stayed behind to fight Zaraki-taicho. He thinks he can take him. To make sure he doesn't get himself killed we need to get to Rukia and stat."

"Ichigo won't die."

Isane and Kukaku stopped in their tracks when they heard Lelouch's voice.

"Lelouch…is that you?" Kukaku inquired.

"Lamperouge-taicho? Where are you?" Isane asked.

"I'm contacting you both through Tenteikura and using Kakushitsujaku to read your lips and to watch Ichigo. I'm at the hideout right now." Lelouch told them.

"Fuck the hideout! Go and help Ichigo before he gets himself killed!" Kukaku shouted.

"And I said it already, Ichigo won't die. Call me crazy, but somehow I just know that he's going to be just fine…rather he'll live." Lelouch told Kukaku.

"You can't be serious. Lelouch he's going up against Zaraki-taicho. There's no way that he'll win this fight." Kukaku stated.

"Zaraki has no form and is just a lot of raw power. Ichigo was trained and prepared by Urahara Kisuke. Rest assured Kisuke would never send him here if he thought Ichigo couldn't handle it." Lelouch told him.

"He probably thought Zaraki-taicho would go after Soifon." Kukaku stated.

"And what if Soifon wasn't here? What if I wasn't around and she never went with Yoruichi to the World of the Living? That would make Ichigo the strongest and he'd be fighting Kenpachi anyway because Urahara still would've sent him. I'm telling you…he'll live." Lelouch told Kukaku.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again you are fucking crazy Lelouch." Kukaku said and she and Isane ran off to go and save Rukia.

As Kukaku and Isane made their way to the Senzaikyu, Chad and Uryu were on their way straight through 8th Division's territory where Shunsui was prepared to meet them. With an energy blast, Chad broke through the wall and he and Uryu were now in front of the gate to the 8th division's inner sanctum. If they broke through here it would just be smooth sailing straight on through to the Senzaikyu. Unfortunately to get by the gate they'd have to get by Kyoraku Shunsui, the captain himself.

With the wall busted open, Shunsui's 3rd seat Enjoji Tatsufusa attempted to be Mr. Big Shot and scare the pair away. He was ultimately eliminated by a barrage of arrows and one badass punch from Chad.

The pair ran straight forward towards the gate and that's when the day became the end of the line for them. A flurry of rose petals fell from the sky as well as the form of Kyoraku Shunsui. He stood up and looked at Uryu and Chad. "The name's Kyoraku Shunsui, nice to meet you two."

"Which would make you that last guy's captain." Uryu said and readied his spider web shaped bow. "If that's the case you won't be much of a challenge. The last 3rd and 4th seat we took on were much harder."

"Oh?" Shunsui asked.

"We contended with individuals from second division, they were sent to kill us and we're still alive." Chad said.

"Is that so? Whoo, man, sounds like I got my work cut out for me." Before anything else was said more rose petals began to drop and Shunsui looked up. "Oi, Nanao-chan, that's enough with the flower petals." Nanao, who was up in the rafters continued to throw petals. "Huh, I guess she didn't hear me. Oi, Nanao-chan, that's very kind of you, but that's enough set decoration all right? I think we get the point, Nanao-chan my lovely Nanao-cha—" Nanao dumped the bucket onto Shunsui and chucked the basket itself at his head before going back inside. Uryu and Chad had no idea what to make of this.

Shunsui got out from underneath the pile of petals.

"Sorry, but we don't have time to stay and watch your routine." Chad said, "Please just step aside."

"Oh come on." Shunsui said. "Can't you loosen up a little and try to have some fun? Life's too short to take it so seriously."

"We asked you nicely." Uryu pulled back the bow string. "We're in kind of a hurry Kyoarku-taichosan."

Chad nodded. "You seem like a decent enough guy so if we don't have to fight we'd prefer not to."

"You might want to tell that to your Quincy friend." Shunsui laughed.

"Oh don't mind me, I've just been taught never to let my guard down in front of a potential threat." Uryu said.

"Me? A threat?" Shunsui asked. "Come now, don't be like that. Of course, this does leave us with a problem. You see none of us want to fight, but I can't just go and let you pass. I don't suppose you'd be willing to retreat would you." Uryu's gaze tightened and he prepared to fire. "All right, all right, I see you mean business. I guess that leaves us no choice." Uryu and Chad both prepared a stance. Both were surprised though when Shunsui brought out a sake bottle. "We'll have to have a friendly drink." The two teenagers were confused. "Why not? If you won't retreat, at least you can take a break here for a while. Let me show you a little hospitality."

"No thanks." Chad said suddenly.

"Come on relax." Shunsui said.

"It's a rule." Chad said. "Minors aren't allowed to drink any alcohol."

"Oh well that's unfortunate. I hate to drink alone." Shunsui said.

Uryu's brain however had just hatched a wild scheme that he thought just might work. "Now, now Sado let's not be hasty. If Kyoraku-taichosan wants to show us some hospitality let us honor his request."

"Ishida?" Chad couldn't understand what Uryu was up to.

"You wouldn't happen to have any amasake would you?" Uryu asked.

"Sure do." Kyoraku put out another bottle. "See, there's no problem big guy."

"Oh there's still a problem." Uryu said. "I just needed a proper drink is all. Kyoraku-taichosan," Uryu said, "Let's make things interesting shall we? If you don't want to fight perhaps we can settle things another way." He pulled out a brown glass bottle.

"Hmm, what's that?" Shunsui asked.

"This is a bottle of poison I took from the warehouse this morning. I thought it might come in handy. I also have," Uryu pulled out three scraps of cloth. "These blindfolds."

"Hmm." Shunsui seemed interested in Uryu's little idea for fun. The rules of the game were simple. Shunsui would pour out seven different servings of amasake and then Chad would pour a dose of Uryu's bottle of poison into one of the cups and then rearrange them in a honeycomb formation. Chad would then put on a blindfold so as not to give away if either Uryu or Shunsui grabbed the poison cup. The poison Uryu had taken from the warehouse was nonlethal, but it would knock out the individual who drank it for several hours.

The amasake was set up and Uryu and Shunsui sat down and prepared to play Uryu's dangerous little game. Since Uryu was Shunsui's guest, he opted to go first. He began by taking the cup in the center and drank every last drop. "Your turn."

"I must say," Shunsui said picking up the cup closest to Uryu's left, "this is one of the most interesting drinking games I've played." He drank it all. "Your turn."

Uryu reached for the cup in the middle right, his right. He nodded to Shunsui. The 8th division captain picked up the cup closest to his right and swallowed it all. Uryu reached for the cup next to Kyoraku's left.

"Well now, look at this. There's only two cups left. Kind of makes it hard to tell which is which doesn't it?" Shunsui asked.

"Yes I suppose it does." Uryu said. He reached for the cup closest to him. "Bottom's up." He drank it all. "Well how about that. I feel fine. I suppose that means that that last cup is yours to drink. You lose Kyoraku-taichosan."

"Hmm, and how do you know your little poison isn't slow acting?" Shunsui asked.

"Simple, because I know how Sado thinks." Uryu stated.

"Huh?" Shunsui was confused.

"Chad's a good friend, therefore he'd never put the poison in one of the cups next to me. However, he's also a nice guy so therefore he'd never put sake in the cups next to you. The middle would be too obvious. That just leaves the last two cups." Uryu stated.

"And I'm saying you picked that other middle cup awfully early." Shunsui said.

"That's just it though the two side cups also are a giveaway. Kyoraku-taichosan you carry two swords. That's the sign of someone who is ambidextrous. However, surely you noticed it earlier, which hand do I use to pull my bowstring. Therefore it wouldn't matter which side cup the poison was put in you'd grab either one equally, but a person naturally goes for their dominant hand side or rather that's what Chad's subconscious would've told him." Uryu stated.

"Well, let's test your little theory then, shall we?" Shunsui held up the final cup.

_Is he really going to drink it? _Uryu asked.

Shunsui drank all the amasake and then put the cup down. He took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'd say that's a bit strong for normal amasake. However," he stood up, "the poison you used isn't exactly strong enough to knock out someone like me so I guess that makes this game a draw."

"An immunity, then…I was doomed from the start?" Uryu asked.

"It was a good ploy, but hey we had some fun." Shunsui stated. "What does it matter? By now the other captains will have rounded up your friends so it's all good."

Uryu and Chad sprung to their feet. "Wait, Ichigo and the others are also being pursued by captains?" Chad asked. Shunsui let fly a small grin. "That changes things Mr. Kyoraku, so I suggest you move."

"And if I don't?" Shunsui asked.

"I'll move you!" Chad let fly an energy blast. Shunsui dodged to the side. Uryu let fly a barrage of arrows. Shunsui still dodged the attack with ease.

_He's fast! _Uryu noted.

Shunsui landed right near Chad who threw a punch. Shunsui dodged again as Uryu fired more arrows, but a simple use Shunpo allowed him to dodge the assault. This little game of cat and mouse kept up for quite a while with Chad and Uryu missing so much and Shunsui dodging so flawlessly without losing his umbrella hat or his pink coat.

Uryu and Chad nodded to each other when they realized their current tactics weren't working and made an effort to box Shunsui into a corner. In doing so they rained down arrows and Chad's energy blast right on top of him at close range. Shunsui tipped his hat and deflected Chad's energy blast before zigzagging in place dodging each one of Uryu's arrows, though to Uryu it looked like Shunsui hadn't moved at all.

"That's…impossible."

_We had no trouble dealing with that last guy. _Chad thought to himself. _And last night we handled those two assassins without that much trouble. There are only two to three levels between them. I know Ishida and I aren't that weak so are captains just that strong?_

"So are you two ready to reconsider yet?" Shunsui asked. "You have great skills and for a human and a Quincy your destructive powers are quite impressive. But you're never going to be able to hit me. You should be smart enough to realize how this is going to end up. Why don't you go home while you still can?"

"Sorry, but that is something we cannot do. I, on my pride as a Quincy, cannot retreat." Uryu stated.

"Agreed…except about the Quincy part considering I'm just an ordinary guy." Chad said.

"What a shame. Too bad." Shunsui got right in Chad's space. "Hado 1: Sho!" Chad went tumbling along the ground.

"Sado!" Uryu fired a barrage of arrows at Shunsui, but the 8th division captain was far too fast to get caught He got right in Uryu's space and used the same Kido sending Uryu tumbling away by his human companion.

Both got up panting like dogs. "Hmm, you're both rather stubborn. What is it that makes you so unreasonable? What's your purpose? Why did you come here in the first place?"

"Our objective is to save the life of Kuchiki Rukia." Uryu said.

"Oh come now. You mean Rukia the Soul Reaper who went missing in the world of the living a few months ago. That's not enough time for a true friendship." Shunsui stated. "A relationship like that can't be worth risking your life over."

"I can't deny I don't know very much about Rukia, but Ichigo wants to save her and that's all the reason I need." Chad said.

"I see and what about you Mr. Quincy?" Shunsui asked Uryu.

"Quincies are normally the enemies of Soul Reapers that's true, but I was given strict orders to assist Substitute Soul Reaper Kurosaki Ichigo. I take my orders very seriously, as I'm sure you do." Uryu responded.

"Just a minute there did you just say Kurosaki?" Shunsui asked.

"He did. Ichigo's last name is Kurosaki." Chad said.

"I see." Shunsui said. _Kurosaki Ichigo, a human with large spiritual affinity turned into a Soul Reaper and then comes here to rescue Kuchiki Rukia. That's about as reckless as it gets. _Shunsui thought of Isshin. _Descendent? Relative? I wonder. _

"Do you know something about Ichigo?" Chad said.

"Nope, never heard of him before." Shunsui said.

"You're lying, you know something don't you?" Uryu asked.

"No how did I lie? I truthfully have never met your friend before." Shunsui said. Chad and Uryu dropped the subject. "But it's just the same, if you two won't back down then I admire your tenacity and dedication. However," he drew his swords, "This also means I need to cut you down so…sorry about that."

Chad ran forward his promise to Ichigo driving him. He was cut down in seconds.

Uryu grit his teeth he only had one option now. "Licht Regen!" A large, uncountable volley of arrows was sent flying at Shunsui. The 8th division captain saw the oncoming barrage.

"Bakudo number 81: Danku." Shunsui blocked the incoming assault from the front and waited for the volley to die down. Then, with two simple sword slashes he cut Uryu down to size.

_We lost. _Those were Uryu's last thoughts before he hit the ground unconscious.

Chad's defeat was not missed by Ichigo despite the large distance between them. Neither defeat was lost on Soifon either. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Sensei?" Orihime looked at her with concern.

"Sensei what is it?" Tatsuki asked.

"Ishida and Sado…were just defeated." Soifon said.

Both students were shocked. Soifon closed her eyes and tried to focus on Ichigo. "Kurosaki-kun…he's still okay right? I can feel him, but…can you tell me if he's in any danger?"

"I'm doing that right now." Soifon said. She honed in on Ichigo. _Please be okay. Please be okay. Please be okay. _Her focus on Ichigo was cut sharp by the sudden feel of Kenpachi's reiatsu. Soifon was shocked to her very core.

"Sensei what is it?"

"No…not him…of all people why him?"

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty Years Ago<strong>

"I got a direct order to say that a captain and vice-captain pair had been defeated." Kenpachi looked at Soifon and Yoruichi in their phantom outfits. "So let's have a good time shall we?"

_This is not going to be easy. _Yoruichi thought to herself. Soifon herself was shaking, Kenpachi was very powerful and she knew that this would be trouble.

"What's the matter? Afraid? You should be. You see, Stefan's a very competent and powerful captain. He and I once went a round, at his request no less, for the entertainment of our squads. He lost, but it was the best fight anyone had ever given me. So if you two can beat him," Kenpachi removed his eyepatch. "I will use every last ounce of my spiritual pressure to kill you. It's that simple."

Kenpachi struck forward and attacked Yoruichi and Soifon he missed, but the collateral damage was enormous. Kenpachi turned and struck at Soifon, blowing her away. Yoruichi brought her foot down on Kenpachi's shoulder. It landed against him with a thud. Kenpachi grabbed her leg and threw her.

"Gold-sama!" Soifon called to Yoruichi.

Kenpachi leapt high up and came down upon Soifon. His reiatsu was so crushing she was unable to escape. He slashed her right down the left side of her torso. She blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

_He was so powerful. _Sweat dripped from Soifon's brow as she recalled the course of events. _I was taken out so soon. Yoruichi-sama had to carry me back to the hideout. He's a monster, Kurosaki can't beat him. No one can._

"Sen…sei?" Orihime looked at her.

Tatsuki looked worried she had never seen her sensei so panicked before.

Soifon swallowed and then looked forward with a resolved gaze. "We need to keep moving." She said.

"Sensei, what's wrong? What's wrong with Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked.

"Try and push Kurosaki out of your mind…we have a job to do." Soifon said.

"Sensei how can you say that?" Tatsuki asked, angry. "Is Ichigo going to be okay? Is he hurt?"

"Kurosaki is in grave danger right now." Soifon responded. "He's up against an opponent that I clashed with twenty years ago and was ultimately defeated by." Soifon lifted up her shirt to show Tatsuki the scar she still carried with her just left of her stomach. Both Tatsuki and Orihime were shocked by this. "This scar is a reminder of that day. It reminds me of everything I and all of my allies faced that day. It was a day of great loss for us all." Soifon let go of her shirt. She looked forward as her braids flapped in the breeze. "We must keep moving forward."

"But what about Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked.

"Even if we with Kurosaki right now there would be nothing we could do." Soifon stated. "We just have to pray…we must pray that Kurosaki survives this battle." She began to walk forward. "Now let's go."

Tatsuki didn't know what to do. For her sensei, her _sensei_, to be full of fright was something Tatsuki never thought possible. Ichigo was no fighting an opponent that her instructor and lecturer couldn't even defeat. How would Ichigo survive such an encounter?

"Kurosaki-kun won't die." Orihime said. Tatsuki heard her best friend talk and looked at her. "Kurosaki-kun wants to be able to see Kuchiki-san again so I know that he'll survive. He won't die. Even if he doesn't win…he'll get back up…no he won't lose. When Kurosaki-kun looks like he's been defeated he gets right back up right. He never gives up. That's why we shouldn't give up on him. Right Tatsuki-chan?"

"Orihime." Tatsuki was moved by Orihime's words. She found vigor and clenched her fist. "You're right, Ichigo can't lose and he can't die either. He'll survive…no he'll win. I know he'll win."

"Yeah." Orihime nodded.

"Oi, hurry up." Soifon called to her students seeing as she was so far ahead of them.

"Coming." Orihime said and ran to catch up with her sensei.

As Tatsuki ran forward she tried to send her thoughts and feelings to Ichigo. _I know you won't lose Ichigo. You're too stubborn for that. Be strong Ichigo. Fight…no…win!_

As Tatsuki's thoughts and feelings travelled across the Seireitei, if thoughts were to travel like the particles in the air, they would've reached Ichigo just as he and Kenpachi were about to end their fight with one final attack. Tatsuki's thoughts were released just before Ichigo was cut down and would've reached Ichigo just as he powered up. Ichigo and Kenpachi unleashed the full brunk of their power and destroyed everything around them.

Ichigo found Kenpachi's sword sticking straight through his gut and collapsed upon the ground in a heap.

Kenpachi smiled and put his sword on his shoulder. "Why are you apologizing?" His sword snapped in half. "You stupid idiot, you won." Kenpachi's own strength gave out and he collapsed upon the ground. Yachiru showed up to pick up her captain and father figure.

She bowed to Ichigo. "Thank you so much. Kenny had a great time fighting you Ichi. It's been a very long time since I've seen Kenny have so much fun. I really appreciate it." She hoisted Kenpachi onto her back. "Here we go." She grunted. "Hey listen, try to stay alive okay?" she winked at Ichigo. "That way maybe you'll get to play with Kenny again someday. Goodbye." She took off into the Seireitei leaving Ichigo collapsed upon the ground.

By this time Kukaku and Isane had gotten so close to the Senzaikyu that they could see the entire structure. Both could also sense that the fight was over.

"It feels like things have calmed down." Isane stated. "Should we go back and check on Kurosaki-san?"

"We can go and get him after we get Rukia out of there." Kukaku said looking at the Senzaikyu.

"I suppose you're right." Isane said. "Kurosaki-san and Lamperouge-taicho are counting on us."

"Let's get moving." Kukaku said and dashed forward.

"Ah, Kukaku-san, wait for me!" Isane chased after her.

While the pair ran for the whitened tower, Lelouch was coming up to the fallen Ichigo. However, he was not alone.

Lelouch looked down at the black cat that he had seen with Ichigo and the others. "And what are you some kind of spiritually aware super cat?" Lelouch asked.

"Hardly." The cat said. "Although, I don't believe you've ever seen me like this have you Lelouch."

Three seconds passed before Lelouch's ears caught up with his brain. "A freaking cat just spoke to me! And how the hell do you know my name?"

"Now what's all the fuss, surely I'm not that strange am I?" the cat asked.

"Spiritually aware cats are one thing. A talking cat is entirely another." Lelouch freaked out. "And you still didn't answer how you know my name."

"All things in good time." The cat responded. "First we should do something about him."

Lelouch agreed. He could worry about this magically talking cat later, right now he needed to help Ichigo and further his ultimate plan. He lifted the kid up onto his back.

"My, my, you've certainly gotten stronger. A century ago you could've never shouldered anyone." The cat said.

_This cat seems like it knows me, but how? _Lelouch wondered. _There are a few ways, but right now the priority is getting Ichigo to safety._ Lelouch and the cat took off. "The kid's been cut up pretty good."

"It couldn't be helped. His opponent was Zaraki Kenpachi. To have defeated him is quite an achievement."

"Defeated? That outcome looked like a draw to me." Lelouch stated. "Although I suppose Zaraki would consider it a loss in his book. No one's ever made him collapse on the ground."

"Quite right. Now let's get a move on shall we?"

Lelouch and the cat brought Ichigo to the hideout. Lelouch didn't know who the cat was, but it had come with Ichigo and his friends so there was no reason Lelouch had to be secretive. Lelouch worked diligently to dress Ichigo's wounds. He got cut up pretty badly.

"I'm surprised to see you out here. I heard that the Head Captain had issued all captains to the front lines what with Aizen-taicho being dead and all." The cat said.

"Heard about that did you?" Lelouch asked. "But it's nothing to worry about, the Head Captain knows of my tactical ingenuity. I've built it up over the course of fifteen years. I need only say the words that I need to go off the radar or do something a little backhanded, sometimes in cooperation with the Onmitsukido and I'm set."

"If it's that easy why didn't you do it when you were a vice-captain?" Yoruichi asked.

"Things weren't so simple at that time. Ever since Zero disappeared the Soul Reapers have been a little more open minded to things and since I'm a captain all I need is trust and more times often than not Kuchiki-taicho is at my back. Ever since we brought down the Aisel's and for the longest time he's always been in my corner and been my number one supporter. It comes with the territory of being the individual who first taught him how to fire a blast of Kido I guess."

By this point Ichigo was starting to come to. "Where am I?" he asked.

"Oh so you're finally awake are you?" Lelouch asked.

Ichigo looked over towards the teen captain's general direction. "Lelouch? Yoruichi?"

_Yoruichi? _Lelouch looked around and then down at the cat. _Coincidence? Or perhaps…_

"You two saved my life didn't you?" Ichigo asked.

"Well Lelouch carried you here and patched you up. I just followed." The black cat said walking around to Ichigo's other side.

"You should be thanking your overwhelming willpower." Lelouch said. "Without that you never would've managed to survive such serious injuries."

"Injurires?" Ichigo asked and then recalled his battle with Kenpachi. He then remembered something. "Oh no! Chad! Ishida! I've got to help them." His wounds started to bleed.

"Hey! Calm yourself you're going to open up your wounds all over again."

"Screw that I've gotta help my friends.

Yoruichi pounced on Ichigo's eyes. "Chad and Uryu are fine! Soifon, Orihime and Tatsuki are fine too." The cat told Ichigo. "Chad and Uryu were lucky to fight who they did. He left them wounded, but alive. Soifon, Orihime, and Tatsuki have avoided much confrontation. Tatsuki is the only one to have done any serious combat and thanks to Orihime she's full recovered and since then none of them have gotten a scratch."

"Exactly so you just lie there and get some rest." Lelouch told Ichigo. "Half of your organs were crushed. If it wasn't for a weird mask I found on you, you probably would've been sliced in half."

"Mask?" Ichigo asked.

Lelouch held it up. "This here."

Ichigo grinned. "I knew it was a good luck charm. That's the second time it saved my life."

"Lelouch give that to me." Yoruichi requested.

"What are you talking about? It's mine and I'm going to keep it." Ichigo said.  
>"What are you saying? It belongs to Ichigo." Lelouch said at the exact same time. Both then realized how similar the other sounded.<p>

"Is it just me or do you sound exactly like me?" Ichigo asked.

"You know now that I'm hearing you in a prolonged conversation, you're right. We sound exactly alike." Lelouch chuckled.

"Hand the mask here now!" Yoruichi shouted, getting impatient.

Not one to want to put up a futile argument Lelouch tossed the mask to the cat. He had a pretty good hunch what was going on. "Yoruichi I think it's high time you stopped lying to Ichigo without him realizing it."

"Lying to me?" Ichigo questioned.

"That's my line." Yoruichi said.

"Yoruichi." Lelouch said with a disapproving glance.

Yoruichi caught on. "Oh that's what you meant. Yes, yes I see, I had a feeling you'd figure it out eventually Lelouch. You're too intelligent not to be able to."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, you don't honestly think Yoruichi is just a cat do you?" Lelouch asked.

"What?" Ichigo was confused. "What's he talking about Yoruichi?"

"This is not my true form Ichigo. That is what he's saying." Yoruichi said.

"Huh?" Ichigo was confused. "Well then what do you normally look like?"

"I suppose there's no harm in showing you. Having come this far there's no reason for me to hide it any longer." Yoruichi began to transform.

Lelouch grinned, Ichigo bugged out. The steam emitted from the transformation prevented Lelouch from noticing the woman's wardrobe malfunction at first.

"You're…a girl." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, you're even more shocked then I thought you would be." Yoruichi said. "Can't blame you. I guess people assume I'm a man because of the voice I use when I'm in cat form. No matter how many times I reveal my true form, it's always fun to see the reaction I get. Although honestly I thought someone like you would handle it a bit better."

Now Lelouch was noticing the wardrobe malfunction. He couldn't look away though, as he looked on with immense interest. Unlike Ichigo who was sputtering incoherently. "But I…I thought you were a cat."

"Cats don't talk. Use your head Ichigo." Yoruichi told him. "Anyway, that's enough surprises for now." She sat down on the ground, showing her fine nubile body to the teen in front of her. Ichigo turned so red that the Guren MK II would've looked like it needed a new paint job by comparison. "Lelouch why don't you tell Ichigo to..." she saw the look on his face, "Oh what's this? Like what you see?" she asked. Lelouch just continued to stare unable to look away. She laughed. "Well at least you're not acting like Byakuya-bo when I first revealed this to him. When I transformed in front of him the first thing out of his mouth was—"

"GAH! WOULD YOU PLEASE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON?" Ichigo shouted.

"Wow that was exactly it. And you weren't even there, Ichigo." Yoruichi laughed.

"I think you're missing the point here Yoruichi." Lelouch said.

"Oh I know, I know. I'm just having fun." she said and went to go get the clothes that she had left on the upper level of the hideout. "Although I'm surprised at you Ichigo, you're even more naïve and innocent than you look. Was that the first time you saw a girl naked?"

"Never mind." He said looking away folding his arms.

"Come on Ichigo it's not like she actually cares. Yoruichi does that kind of thing for fun. You should've seen her at some of the parties I've been to. Lighten up a little." Lelouch told him.

"You stay out of this!" Ichigo shouted at him.

"Do want another look?" Yoruichi asked Ichigo, lifting up her shirt. "You never know, life is short and you may not get a chance to see a hot young thing like me again."

"Hey shut up will ya?" Ichigo raged at her, still bright red. He saw her lifted shirt and started panicking again.

"Ugh, you have no sense of humor at all do you know that? You really ought to take it easy or you're going to open up those wounds of yours all over again." She told him.

"WILL YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP AND PUT SOME PANTS ON?" Ichigo clutched his chest as the wounds reopened. "Dammit, now I'm bleeding again."

**End of Chapter 43**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: LOL I love that scene. I'd go farther, but the stuff with Shunsui took longer than I had intended. I think I'll probably update again later today, but first I need to go get food. See you all later).**


	44. Lusca Stefan, Nemesis of Zero

**(A/N: I told you I'd update again today. Here's to another exciting chapter of Soul Chess)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Kukaku and Isane had finally made it to the top. The time had come, Rukia was just a dash across the bridge away. "Let's see," Kukaku scratched her head. "How are we going to get this open?"

"We use this." Isane said holding up a strangely shaped key.

"Where did you get that?" Kukaku pointed to it.

"One of the men you knocked out earlier was carrying it. It's the key to the tower so I thought we should take it."

"Why would the Gotei make a key for this place and then give it to such incompetent guards?" Kukaku scratched her head. "Anyway go ahead and open the Senzaikyu. Once we get Rukia our mission is accomplished."

Isane inserted the key and the door opened, revealing Rukia. "Ku…Kukaku-sama…Kotetsu-fukutaicho?"

"Yo, how's it hanging Rukia? Ready to get the hell out of here?" Kukaku asked.

"I'm being acquitted?" Rukia asked.

"What are you nuts? We're breaking you out of here. Lelouch's orders." Kukaku said.

"_The good news is I've got a plan set in motion to make sure you'll survive through this. Don't give up. Even if all seems lost do not give up hope, not until the very end."_

"Quit standing around, come on." Kukaku grabbed Rukia by the collar.

"Gah!" Rukia gasped being suddenly grabbed.

Kukaku and Isane didn't take more than two steps outside the Senzaikyu when a large spiritual pressure bore down upon them.

_What the…a captain? _Kukaku thought.

_No! We were so close! _Isane thought and then wondered what would happen if she was caught. _I can't let taicho see me like this!_

The captain that showed up to stop them was Lusca Stefan, captain of squad two.

"I figured this was the objective." Stefan said walking down the bridge. "Aizen-taicho's death is just a decoy for the real objective. Crude, but efficient. I'm surprised at you Kukaku, how did you do it?"

"What are you talking about?" Kukaku asked.

"Aizen-taicho is dead?" Isane was flabbergasted.

_They don't seem like they're playing dumb, could these be two separate events? Nevertheless, Shiba Kukaku was clearly identified as working with the Ryoka and it seems Kotetsu Isane has been coerced into things as well. _Stefan thought to himself. "Whether you admit to Aizen-taicho's murder or not the fact remains that you, Shiba Kukaku, have been identified as defecting to the side of the Ryoka and it seems you've coerced Kotetsu Isane into joining you." Stefan put a hand on the handle of his sword. "Come quietly and admit to your transgressions. If you don't, I have no qualms about cutting you down and taking you in by force."

"Kotetsu-fukutaicho, take Rukia and go." Kukaku told her.

"Wha—but…" Isane didn't know what to do.

"As long as Rukia gets out safe," Kukaku said to her, "you know who can figure out the rest."

"U-Un." Isane made to escape, but Stefan was one step ahead of the women.

"Kendra!" the captain called.

The vice-captain headed Isane off and got right in her face, blade drawn. She missed slashing Isane and Rukia by mere centimeters. However she did manage to chip a piece of Isane's uniform off. "That's as far as you go. Return the prisoner at once." Kendra barked.

Kukaku and Isane could already see the hopeless situation they were in.

"So you put spirit energy in this and you can fly?" Lelouch asked Yoruichi.

"Pretty nifty huh?" she said. "Kisuke developed it himself. Think it'll come in handy for your plan?"

Lelouch nodded and set the object aside. "Yeah, all things considered this is exactly the kind of thing I need."

Ichigo was lying on his back, and had been listening to Lelouch and Yoruichi chat for quite a while now. He was about to ask what all this was for when all three of them felt a surge of reiatsu.

"What the heck is that?" Ichigo asked.

"It's coming from the Senzaikyu." Yoruichi said.

"Stefan." Lelouch stated.

"What?" Ichigo asked.  
>"You can tell?" Yoruichi wanted to know.<p>

"I've been around the man for fifteen years at regularly scheduled captain's meetings. That's definitely Lusca Stefan-taicho's reiatsu."

Ichigo sprang to his feet. "Ichigo what do you think you're doing?" Yoruichi asked him.

"Lelouch, you said that Stefan's at the Senzaikyu right?" Ichigo asked.

"I did." Lelouch said.

Ichigo sprint towards the crate and grabbed the flying device. "Ichigo what do you think you're doing?" Yoruichi asked.

"He's going to go after Kukaku and Isane what do you think?" Lelouch asked.

"In his condition? You're a fool if you think you can do anything." Yoruichi told Ichigo.

"I have to. I can't let them get hurt because of me." Ichigo said.

"If anyone's going to get hurt it'll be for my sake. This is my plan of which you are a part of Ichigo." Lelouch told him.

"And what happens to your plan if they die?" Ichigo asked.

Lelouch turned to the side. "Go then. You will find out just how foolish this assault is." He said.

"Lelouch are you nuts?" Yoruichi was appalled.

"Thanks Lelouch." Ichigo said and took off.

"I can't believe you just let him do that." Yoruichi said.

"The situation is well under control." Lelouch said and revealed his wristband. "Watashi wa Lelouch vi Britannia, Fantomu Zero!" Lelouch transformed into his Zero outfit. "Bakudo 26: Kyokko!" Lelouch vanished from sight. "Wish me luck." He said and began to head out. "Get things set up in the meantime. When I bring Ichigo's half destroyed body back here I don't want any delays."

"Can do." Yoruichi stated.

Lelouch took off after Ichigo.

On the Senzaikyu Bridge Stefan held his blade at the ready to Kukaku. "You have until the count of three to draw your blade or surrender. If you don't surrender or make a move, I will. One," Kukaku stood perfectly still, "Two," Kendra readied her blade to attack Isane, "Three." Stefan went and attacked Kukaku, but someone else got in his way first and deflected his blade.

"I'll thank you not to go about attacking my sister, Lusca-taicho."

"Kaien!" Kukaku was surprised to see him.

"Kaien-dono!" Rukia was ecstatic.

"Shiba Kaien, I understand your desire to protect your sister, but surely you understand the trouble she has caused."

"That may be, but I'm not about to let someone else apprehend her. Please sir, allow me to deal with my own sister." Kaien told him with a glare.

"Kaien I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm not backing down. Besides we're winning, let's just take Rukia and go." she said. She then realized just how loudly she had foolishly said that. "Oops."

"Yeah, I'll say oops!" Kaien jeered.

"On the same side are we?" Stefan asked.

"Uhhh…" Kukaku didn't know how to respond.

Stefan sighed. "I had hoped that it would not come to such things. With the collapse of the Shihoin family I had hoped that the Shibas cold remain strong. I didn't realize that the corruption of the Kurosaki house ran all the way up to the top of the family." Stefan took a leap back. "I had hoped to avoid this, but you two don't give me much choice." He swung his blade and rotated it in a semi-circle before swinging again. "Bare your fangs. Yaju Kokuo!" **(Beast King) **Orange spiritual power outburst from around Stefan. A pair of golden chains with lion head shaped pendants attached themselves to the end of his weapon. The handle and guard of Stefan's Zanpakuto became the same color as the chains. The blade was curved slightly towards the tip and extended off a few more inches. His sword's guard became shaped like a crown with horns curling towards the blade. In a flash he disappeared. Blood poured from Kaien's shoulder as 8 different lacerations appeared in that area. Kukaku dropped to the ground with a slash across her waist and back.

Rukia became frightened at watching Kaien and Kukaku both get cut down so easily. _The swiftness so sudden no one sees it coming. Lusca-taicho is already fast to begin with and Yaju Kokuo only furthers his ability allowing him to tear through opponents with lighting fast reflexes speeds and combos. Most opponents never see him coming. _

Kaien clutched his injured shoulder. "So this is the power of the fabled 'Stefan the Lion' is it?" Kaien asked. "You strike with bestial frenzy, but never lose your sense of honor. You are the king of blade work."

"It impresses me that you can remain standing after being hit by one of my katas." Stefan said swinging his blade. "Especially since that was an eight hit kata."

_Ah of course, I'd nearly forgotten that part. _Rukia remembered. _Lusca-taicho's Zanpakuto gets stronger with each consecutive hit in an attack. In exchange for increasing his speed and endurance Lusca-taicho sacrifices the lethality of his strikes, but each consecutive hit gets exponentially more painful and lethal. _She looked at the fallen Kukaku. _Kukaku-sama must really be in pain. After Kaien-dono took eight hits she took hits nine and ten. _

"Shall we continue, Shiba Kaien?" Stefan asked him.

Kaien looked at the captain with a determined gaze. Rukia was right there. If he could just run, grab her and go then everything would be all right. But no, Stefan was too fast for that. He'd never make it. Not with the surging pain in his shoulder. He'd never get him, Isane, Rukia and Kukaku all out of her together. It just wasn't possible

And then, the light of hope arrived. It came in the form of an orange haired, bandaged Soul Reaper with a dragon wing around his arm. Ichigo went soaring into the air from beneath the bridge.

_This spiritual pressure, it's the level of a captain. _Stefan looked up at Ichigo.

"Ichigo." Rukia saw her friend high up in the air.

Ichigo landed right on the ground.

_That's…the substitute Soul Reaper. _Kendra noted. He matched the reports: orange hair and a sword as long as his body.

Ichigo looked at Kaien. "Yo, Kaien! Need some help?" Ichigo asked.

_Tch, even if Kukaku hadn't goofed earlier, Ichigo would've blown my cover now anyway. _"You're late kid, what took you so long?" Kaien said with a big grin. _He's at least captain class. The two of us, might stand a chance if we're lucky. _

Ichigo looked at Isane who hadn't moved from her spot. Kendra hadn't opened an attack on her just yet since Isane hadn't made to escape. She could easily be subdued if need be, but so far Kendra hadn't seen the need to take Isane down. Defection or not Unohana would rip Kendra to pieces for harming her fukutaicho. "You okay Isane-san?" Ichigo asked her.

"I-I'm fine Kurosaki-san." Isane said.

_Kurosaki? _Both Stefan and Kendra thought at the same time.

Ichigo looked at Rukia. "Hey, I'm here to get you out of here." He told her. Rukia looked at Ichigo with heartwarming eyes like she was about to cry. "Wh-what kind of look is that?" he asked her. "I've come here to save you. You could at least try to act like you're happy."

"Why did you come here? Are you stupid? Look at you, you're all cut up. Do you think it makes me happy seeing you like that?" Rukia asked with rapid fire questions.

"Hey at least he's dedicated. You can at least thank him for coming all this way." Kaien told her.

Rukia didn't respond.

"Some other time Rukia," Ichigo told her, "You can yell at me all you want to about my coming here, but first let's get you out of here."

"Ichigo." Rukia called his name.

"What? Don't tell me you'd think I'd give up after I came all this way." He said and faced forward towards Stefan.

"It's just—"

"Cause I won't." Ichigo interrupted Rukia. "Don't even ask me. I came here to save you and that's what I'm gonna do." He turned to look at her. "Oh and from now on I'm ignoring all your opinions. You're coming with me whether you want to or not dammit." He pointed at her with his index finger. "You got that? I'm the rescuer here. You just keep quiet."

Rukia got perturbed. "Wha-what'd you say? Who do you think you are ordering me around like that? I don't like it when nii-sama does it so I sure as hell don't want to hear it from you. More importantly the rescuer isn't supposed to ignore the rescuee!"

"Yeah? And what kind of rescuee complains about the rescue?" Ichigo asked her. "Why don't you just go tremble in fear and cry out 'save me! Save me!' like you're supposed to?"

"I can't believe you're just standing there." Kaien said to Stefan.

"Why not?" He shrugged. "I can cut them down after their little routine is over. Life's too short not to enjoy some good old slapstick."

"I do not need to be saved!" Rukia shouted. "And I do not tremble!"

Ichigo stuck his tongue out at her a while sticking his thumb against his cheekbone and erratically waving his fingers, much to the Kuchiki girl's chagrin. He stopped and the two realized how neither had changed a bit.

"You haven't changed a bit." Rukia said calmly. "What's the use? I might as well save my breath since you don't listen to anything I say."

"Well what do you expect?" Ichigo asked, hands on his hips. "All you ever do is worry about me and scold me. Maybe you should try worrying about yourself for a change."

"Ichigo." Rukia was speechless.

"Don't you worry." He grinned. "I'm not dying today. Fact is. I've gotten a lot stronger while you were away."

"Finished?" Stefan asked.

"You bet." Ichigo said seriously and unsheathed his sword. "Hey, Kaien! What's say we work together?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me." Kaien said. He whipped out his sword. "Rankle the seas and skies, Nejibana!" _I'll only have the use of my left arm with the wound in my right shoulder. Not that it should make much difference. I can only use about half of my techniques efficiently in this restricted range anyway. _ "Daitan'na Gama!" Kaien sent the powerful disc of water at Stefan.

"Hmph." Stefan swung his sword from a downward position and swept it up across the air, sending out an orange ball of energy with his sword and cancelled Kaien's attack. Ichigo came up from behind him and attacked with his sword Stefan blocked with his by turning his wrist. He didn't even bother looking at Ichigo. "Nice, strength kid." He told Ichigo with a grin. "However, you're skill could use with some work. Hah!" Using the same kata he used on Kukaku he slashed Ichigo across the chest and then once at the back. However, thanks to Kaien, the consecutive hit counter had been reset, so the damage Ichigo received wasn't that terrible, but it was pretty bad with the wounds he had already received. Stefan whacked Ichigo in the back of the head with his pommel and sent Ichigo sliding along the ground on his chest.

Kaien leapt over Ichigo's fallen body and attempted to attack Stefan using a particularly arduous technique given he only had one arm to work with "Koto Yukinohana!" Fighting through the pain Kaien prepared to use his combinative technique. He slashed Stefan with the water, but just as Ichigo had done once before, the green haired captain dodged the initial strike and blocked Kaien's second strike.

"I commend you for being able to fight this well with those kinds of wounds Shiba-fukutaicho," Stefan told him, "But if you think you can take me on, you're only fooling yourself." Stefan slashed Kaien up the side of his torso. "Hado 32: Okasen!" The yellow fire flash sent Kaien sailing away. Ichigo got back up and charged straight back at Stefan with a battle cry. Stefan parried Ichigo's strike with ease and then stabbed him in the chest. With momentum he then pivoted his foot and flung Ichigo towards Rukia as he drew the sword out of him, creating a nice gash along the kid's right pectoral.

Ichigo managed to remain standing. _This guy is on a whole different level than Kenpachi. Kenpachi just wildly swung his sword around. This guy has perfect form and skill. He knows his way with a sword. Against Kenpachi I was able to at least connect with him, but I'm parried at every turn here. I can't give up though, Rukia's counting on me! _

Kaien got back up, ready to fight again.

"It's sad when the enemy keeps getting up despite the fact that they should know that they have no means of victory." Stefan said.

"We will never give up." Kaien panted.

"Pity." Stefan said. He disappeared in an instant. Kaien soon found eight blows delivered to his other shoulder followed by a sweeping horizontal across his chest. The amount of pain surging through his body was unbearable and he collapsed onto the ground. Before Ichigo knew what happened Stefan was behind him and used the same technique he used to fell Kukaku before using the same orange energy ball he used to counter Kaien's water disc. Ichigo went sailing towards Kaien. Both were conscious, but neither could hope to do much at this point.

"Well, fancy meeting you here." Kaien chuckled.

Ichigo was not amused by Kaien making light of their predicament.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." Stefan stood over them. "This is the end for you. Hiyah!" He sent another ball of orange energy towards them.

"Bakudo 81: Danku!"

Standing before Ichigo and Kaien, wearing a green cape, a slimmed Shihakusho and a helmet was Zero.

"That's…" Rukia had to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Zero…that's Zero!" Isane cried out.

Kendra grit her teeth. She still hadn't forgotten the humiliation Zero had brought upon her and her captain so many times. "Zero!" She charged right at him, head on. Zero drew his sword and parried her completely. _What?_

Zero held up his hand. "Hado 33: Sokatsui!" The blast was enormous, captain level. Kendra went flying back and hit her head against the Senzaikyu's walls.

"Zero, so I was right, you are involved in all of this." Stefan stated, readying his sword. "Tell me, did you murder Aizen-taicho?" Zero didn't answer. "Was it you who wished the rescue of Kuchiki Rukia?" Zero still didn't answer. "You're normally awfully chatty Zero, why so quiet today?"

"There are things, Lusca Stefan, that you are not quite yet aware of yet, but all will be revealed in due time. I am taking the boy, Kurosaki Ichigo with me." Zero stated.

"You think I'll simply let you walk on by." Stefan stated.

"Actually I do." Zero stated.

In the next moment Unohana appeared at the opposite end of the bridge of the Senzaikyu. No one expected that, except perhaps for Zero. "Unohana-taicho."

"Zero?" Even she was surprised to see the vigilante out in the open.

"Unohana Retsu, of what do you make of this situation?" Zero asked.

Unohana looked at Zero and at Stefan and saw the captain's Zanpakuto release. She saw Kaien, Rukia, Isane, Kendra, the Ryoka, and Kukaku and began to create a situation in her mind. "I would venture that Kukaku-san coerced Isane to help her with whatever reasons she has for breaking into the Senzaikyu. Lusca-taicho and Otamachi-fukutaicho attempted to stop them both. Shiba-fukutaicho stopped Lusca-taicho from harming his sister and the Ryoka appeared and attempted to help save Kuchiki Rukia and all three were cut down. You arrived shortly after that and disabled Otamachi-fukutaicho."

Stefan was amazed, but all the while found it believable that Unohana could piece together the situation all on her own. Zero figured that she would.

"And just what do you, who have not been seen for twenty years, desire now?" Unohana asked.

"I am here to take the Ryoka back with me. He is essential to my plan. I believe you can handle your own individuals." Zero stated.

_Lelouch…you're abandoning us? No…no this is the right decision. _Kaien thought to himself. _Zero would never be allowed to take Rukia. What Lelouch is doing now is risky, but all the while the best idea. He attempts to cut our losses and prepare Ichigo to interrupt the use of the Sokyoku. I should report back to the captain once I'm healed and discuss more in depth with him our plan to prevent Rukia's execution._

"Unohana-taicho, you can't honestly desire to pass up this opportunity to capture Zero. Surely you don't buy the story that Kurosaki Isshin had switched with Zero that day twenty years ago do you?" Stefan asked.

_What? _Ichgio heard that loud and clear.

"Of course I don't," Unohana stated, "All the same though…in retrospect, Zero seemed to know how things were. Surely you remember that we later discovered that Zero's actions were never without merit."

"But—" Stefan began to protest.

Unohana ignored him. "Zero, you do know what is going on here, more than any of us do, don't you?"

"Of course he does! He's the cause!" Stefan shouted.

"Lusca-taicho, do not forget that you are merely the officer of the law. Trust me to do my job as the officer of psych. What has occurred, using Aizen's murder to free Kuchiki Rukia is not Zero's usual M.O. In fact, I believe you are here to help us find Aizen-taicho's killer, ne?"

"That and more." Zero replied. "If you would be so kind as to speak to the Head Captain for me, tell him that I have chosen to work alone in the interest of the Gotei, that I will find Aizen's killer and expose him."

"I can." Unohana stated.

"Unohana-taicho you can't be serious! Zero is a criminal!" Stefan shouted. "He attacked my vice-captain."

"In self-defense." Zero made a point.

"Do not make me repeat myself Lusca-taicho." Unohana said with a serious tone. "Zero is not the current threat." She smiled. "Understand."

Stefan closed his eyes, still keeping his stoic outlook. "Hai." He swung his sword, sealing it into sealed form and then sheathed the blade.

"You had best move quickly." Unohana told Zero.

"I know." Zero picked up Ichigo by the neck. "You're coming with me." He grabbed Ichigo's flying device and took off with him. He brought the teen safely back to the hideout. "So now that you've had a chance to taste the power of a captain, what do you think?" he asked Ichigo.

"Ugh." Ichigo groaned.

"Yoruichi," Zero said and took off his helmet, revealing his normal persona as Lelouch, "Patch his fresh wounds."

"No problem." She said. "You really are a moron Ichigo, you know that." Ichigo just growled. He had several questions for Lelouch when he woke up.

"_Surely you don't buy the story that Kurosaki Isshin had switched with Zero that day twenty years ago do you?"_

_My dad…worked with Lelouch…he was a Soul Reaper? How come…I never knew? _Ichigo began to black out and fell unconscious while Yoruichi began to heal him.

Night had fallen by the time he woke up.

"Hey, feeling better?" Yoruichi asked him.

"Ugh." Ichigo groaned.

"He obtained fresh wounds on top of wounds he already sustained how do you think he's feeling?" Lelouch asked rhetorically. He was back in his captain garb.

"Lelouch," Ichigo sat up, "what did he mean?"

"What did who mean?" Lelouch wanted to know.

"Stefan said something about…my father…he said something about him being here twenty years ago." Ichigo said. Ichigo got to his feet. "What do you know? Tell me what you know! Why wasn't I told from the start?"

"What difference would it have made?" Lelouch asked. "It would not change your mission nor would it have changed your chances of success. It was also not my place to say. If your father wanted you to know, he probably would've told you before he left."

"Tell me what you know. I have a right to know." Ichigo scowled.

"I suppose that's true given the circumstances. Why don't we have a little chat and I'll tell you about it." Lelouch told him.

While Lelouch told Ichigo about his father's history, Tatsuki, Orihime and Soifon had been travelling through the Seireitei, using some of Soifon's properly taught stealth tactics to avoid being seen. Orihime had suggested walking around in Soul Reaper uniforms, but Soifon said she had too recognizable of a face. Older members of the Gotei would recognize her.

Still they had managed to avoid being seen regardless and now that night had fallen they were getting closer to the Senzaikyu. As they neared Squad Twelve's territory, they came across a familiar face to Soifon. It was a young girl with green hair in a ponytail and gold hoop earrings.

"Naomi." Soifon called out to her.

"Hey, we saw her when Lelouch first came before us." Tatuski said.

"Who is she?" Orihime asked.

Soifon knew how Naomi loved to get riled up. "Go ahead and tell them soldier." She said.

"Ma'am! Miss Former Executive Militia Commander Soifon Ma'am! I'm the 5th seat of the Second Division in charge of the Reverse Counter Force, Libra Naomi! Glad to answer ma'am!" Naomi saluted.

"Lelouch have orders for you?" Soifon asked.

"He asked me to keep an eye on patrols. He told me the path you were taking so I've tried to divert some of the higher ranking officers." Naomi returned. "However, there's trouble up ahead. Kurotsuchi-taicho has set up an ambush squad. If you follow me you can avoid it."

"Thanks, let's follow Naomi girls." Soifon stated. Tatsuki and Orihime nodded.

Back at the hideout, Lelouch was finishing up telling Ichigo what he could about Isshin. He told Ichigo about the phantoms and their purpose and how twenty years ago, during what should've been the phantoms final mission, Ichigo's dad set himself up as a martyr and left the Soul Society. Lelouch told Ichigo how he had served under Isshin as his vice-captain during the time Ichigo's dad was captain.

"Why did he never tell me any of this?" Ichigo asked.

"Would you have believed him if he did? I hear you got on Rukia's case when you first found out about this. Not to mention your father lost all of his spiritual power to save the phantoms and me. Besides if that hadn't happened you wouldn't exist and I wouldn't have this chance to take down my greatest enemy." Lelouch stated.

"Greatest enemy?" Ichigo questioned.

"You don't need to know about that." Lelouch told Ichigo. "Forget I said anything. What you need to focus on is having the power to stand up to a captain, only then will you be able to have a chance at saving Rukia. You experienced a captain's power yourself. Surely you realize you'll need this special training if you want to be able to defeat one."

"Tell me how." Ichigo said.

"Follow me." Lelouch waved Ichigo and led him down to the hideout's basement. Once there, he explained to Ichigo about Bankai.

"But I don't have ten years!"

"We know Ichigo." Yoruichi told him. "Relax though. We're going to use a special method to allow you to learn Bankai in only three days."

"Your Bankai will still be immature compared to many other captains, but…I have a hunch that it'll be more than enough if I know Urahara-san well enough." Lelouch told Ichigo.

"You know Urahara-san?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course." Lelouch said. "Remember 'UK'?" he asked. He figured Ichigo would've had to have heard the code name.

"So you said that all captains, except Kenpachi, have Bankai right? If that's the case why aren't you using yours to save Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Me, a single captain, go up against the entire Gotei to rescue one girl? Even I don't have that strength. No, my role will come soon enough. Besides, I can't use my Bankai yet. I was lucky that I managed to get Captain Tosen to be the one to first observe it. As he's blind I was able to make it into the captain level without needing a confirmation of being able to use Bankai by obtaining six recommendations and three approvals. If I'm going to use my Bankai when the time is right and that's why I need you." Lelouch told Ichigo. "This entire scenario over the past couple of days has been one big chess game and you are a very important piece. You must play your role properly and that role means stopping Rukia's execution."

"So it's like Kukaku said, we're all just pawns in your grand master plans." Ichigo scowled.

"Ichigo," Yoruichi spoke up to defend Lelouch, "Lelouch is a very brilliant tactician and commander. I would not be standing her right now if not for him. Your father gave everything he could to help him. Kaien and Hisana are both alive thanks to Lelouch's efforts."

"I can be very cynical when I need to, but it's out of necessity. Ichigo, what would you do when there is an evil you cannot defeat by just means? Do you stain your hands with evil to destroy evil, or do you remain steadfastly just and righteous even if it means surrendering to evil?" Lelouch asked.

"It's obvious, evil is destroyed. It's for the greater good." Ichigo responded.

"Exactly and that's what I have done for years. That is the purpose of Zero. I cannot help Rukia with my Bankai, but I can help Rukia with my brain and by helping you and directly others so that she may be saved." Lelouch extended his hand out to Ichigo. "If you place your faith in me and your own skill and determination she will be saved."

Ichigo took a deep breath. "All right, let's do this."

As Ichigo began his Bankai training, Soifon, Orihime, and Tatsuki, followed Naomi around Mayuri's ambush. They ran together, but as they did, unbeknownst to them they set off Mayuri's backup plan. Naomi stepped on an infrared laser that ran across the ground and an explosion began to form as she ran forward. Thankfully her training as a member of squad two saved her. Any other division focused training and she would've been screwed.

"Oh my, my, Soul Reapers cooperating with Ryoka, how unexpected." Mayuri and Nemu showed up on the higher ground level the group was at.

"Who's this guy?" Tatsuki asked. "He looks like something straight out of a sci-fi movie."

"He is known as Kurotsuchi Mayuri," Naomi said, "The captain of Squad 12."

Tatsuki prepared to fight. "Don't even think about it Arisawa. Remember what Lelouch said, I'm the only one who should engage a captain."

"He's got a partner though. I'll take care of her." Tatsuki said.

"Oh dear, oh dear." Mayuri said. "There's no reason to grow hostile. I'd like to fight to if it can be avoided."

"Good, step aside then." Tatsuki told him.

"Now hold on, I didn't say you'd be getting by so easily." Mayuri said. "I'll let all of you go by, I'll even pretend not to know about Libra Naomi's defection, but for that," He pointed to Orihime, "I want her in exchange."

Tatsuki exploded into anger. "How dare you even ask that!" Tatsuki ran forward in rage with a flaming fist.

"Arisawa no!" Soifon warned.

"Claw out, Ashisogi Jizou." Mayuri released his sword and stabbed Tatsuki right through the stomach.

"Tatsuki-chan!"

Mayuri pulled his sword out of Tatsuki and she dropped to the ground. She tried to get up, but found she couldn't. _My body…I can't move. And even worse…I can barely breathe._

"I see you're already feeling the effects of my Zanpakuto. It's called Ashisogi Jizou it paralyzes the limbs of whomever it cuts, but unlike tranquilizers." Mayuri drew back his sword. "Pain receptors are still intact!" He stabbed forward.

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!" Orihime sent Tsubaki straight at Mayuri, cleaving his arm right off from the shoulder.

_What? _Mayuri was caught by surprise.

"Santen Kisshun, I reject!" Orihime brought Tatsuki to her location using the Shield as a glider. _Hang on Tatsuki-chan. _"Soten Kisshun, I reject!" She began to heal her friend.

"Yes, yes." Mayuri cackled. "That is the kind of power I am after. The kind of power I witnessed the other day after you healed that other girl when she was injured by Ikkanzaka Jirobo's Tsunzakigarasu."

_He's been tracking us for that long? How? _Orihime wondered

"It should come as no surprise really." Mayuri said and proceeded to inject his shoulder with a regenerative serum. Naomi nearly lost her lunch. "I know all about the techniques that the Onmitsukido are taught in order to carefully travel undetected. Through such studies I know quite easily how to follow such individuals myself without being noticed. And I knew you were employing such tactics because it's been obvious for quite a while that the former Executive Militia Captain herself was in on this charade."

"Kurotsuchi…Mayuri." Soifon spoke with venom in her voice as her reiatsu rose to new limits. "Do you know…what I'm going to do you for harming my student?" She raised her head up as her spiritual pressure exploded and shouted. "Do you?"

Orihime and Naomi screamed in fright as Soifon's reiatsu sent gravel and dust kicking everyone as she became angry to a level neither Orihime, nor Tatsuki if she wasn't teetering on the edge of death's door, had ever seen before, sending her into an unstoppable rage.

"My, oh my. Your reiatsu is quite impressive. In fact I'd say it's captain class." Mayuri deducted as he picked up his Zanpakuto.

"You're damn straight it is." Soifon stated. "In the one hundred years I haven't shown my face do you think I haven't honed my skills. Kurotsuchi Mayuri, for the action of harming Arisawa," Soifon's vest began to seep off of her back. "I'll kill you! Shunko!" Soifon flew into a fierce frenzy and attacked Mayuri faster than he could blink smashing him straight in the stomach. Mayuri went flying with a hole punched into his gut. Soifon did not let up. With her immense speed she got right behind the twisted captain as he flew in her general direction. "Hado 73: Soren Sokatsui!" Soifon fired off the powerful kido with only a single arm. Mayuri was smashed by the attack.

"Whoa, she's pissed." Naomi noted.

"Nemu, I could use some help here!" Mayuri called only to get picked up and thrown to the ground one story down by Soifon. Nemu didn't know what to do. Lelouch had told her to stay out of any fighting, but Mayuri was her captain and was asking her to fight. However, she knew that Soifon was on the warpath. If she interfered she'd be dragged into it. Mayuri was basically asking her to enter a losing battle for his sake.

"_Try to have a little more self-respect for yourself."_

"_When a member of authority orders something that goes against everything you stand for it is okay for you to question authority and sometimes act against it."_

Nemu remembered Lelouch's words and believed that this was the time to act on them. She stood still and watched.

Meanwhile Soifon was totally ripping Mayuri apart. After he had hit the ground she landed down on him and smacked him and put her fist through the hole she had already created in his body. With her fist through his stomach Soifon then flung Mayuri like a kunai and sent him sailing into the nearby overpass. She followed up and went after him. Mayuri swung at her leg as she came forward, but Soifon rose higher into the air than his swing used the flat end of his blade as a fulcrum and then turned and kicked Mayuri right in the head sending him flying. Soifon wasn't even bothering with her Zanpakuto. Suzumebachi was too good for Mayuri. As he went flying into the nearby garden, he used a tree branch to steady himself. "Damn you! Ban—"

"Fuck you!" Soifon shouted and decked Mayuri right in the face. "Don't you ever," she beat him with a left hook, "Harm," she slugged him with a right, "my," she punched him with a straight arm with her right fist, "students!" she uppercut Mayuri right in the jaw and the twisted scientist went and hit the ground, unconscious.

Soifon let go over her anger and powered down. Nemu showed up.

"Get him out of my sight." She said to Nemu. Nemu moved slowly, not knowing if Soifon might turn on her any moment. "Quickly, before I change my mind." That was all the incentive Nemu needed to go and get her captain and bring him back to their division.

Sneering and taking a deep breath, Soifon returned to where Tatsuki was being healed.

"How is she?" She asked Orihime.

"She's starting to come together, her wound has closed up." Orihime told her.

Soifon seemed to breathe easy at hearing that. "That's good."

"So now what?" Naomi asked.

"We move again at dawn." Soifon stated. "Obviously."

"Why bother?" Naomi said. "With your speed you can reach the Senzaikyu no problem. You'd be there in less than an hour."

"It'll take longer than that." Soifon said. "I wasted too much energy on this moron." She said.

"Sensei." Tatsuki spoke up.

"Ah, Tatsuki-chan." Orihime was happy her friend was coming to.

"What is it Arisawa?" Soifon asked.

"Go and…save Rukia." Tatsuki told her. "We'll be fine here."

"All right." Soifon nodded. "I'll be back." She started to walk down the road. "Don't go anywhere unless you hear from me, or one of the others, got it?" she asked.

"We'll be right here waiting for you commander." Naomi said. Soifon began to walk away. "Oh, uh commander." Naomi called to her.

Soifon looked over her shoulder.

"You were really cool." Naomi complimented.

Soifon grinned and then began to head off before she realized something. "Ah, almost forgot." She went and picked up her Zanpakuto which had fallen to the ground when her vest came apart. She took the string that was tied around the scabbard and used that to fasten her Zanpakuto to the back of her waist. "See ya." Soifon began to head off. She took things slow and began to head off into the night until daybreak began to creep over the horizon. She began to feel fatigued.

"_Be careful when using Shunko when your heart and mind are not set. Rage can only tire you out quicker."_

_It was for the best Yoruichi-sama. _Soifon thought and approached the stairs on the western side of the inner sanctum of the Seireitei. There she came face to face with an individual she did not recognize. He had black hair in a crazy style and his Zanpakuto was already drawn, resting on his shoulder. _Who is this man? He has captain class spiritual pressure. _

"I am sorry." The man spoke to Soifon, "But this is as far as you go."

_He's coming. _Soifon prepared a defense, but watched as the man's sword transformed without the need to call it out. _He can call his Shikai without calling its name. _The next thing Soifon knew there was a flash of red light and then the next thing she knew her adversary's blade had pierced through her abdomen. She gagged as the blade was drawn from her and she collapsed upon the ground. The man sealed his Shikai and put away his sword.

"Not bad. A little sloppy, but you got the job done." A crafty voice spoke. "You sure we shouldn't just kill her?" Gin asked.

"Fourth division wants all the Ryoka brought to them and incarcerated to investigate Aizen-sensei's murder, you know that." The black haired man said to the crafty voice. "Gin."

"My so informal, though I must say you've become quite the skilled warrior." The third division captain stepped out of the shadows. "I didn't even see you strike, 3rd seat of Squad 5, Atrumier Talbumosuke."

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Next time on Soul Chess: Orihime and Tatsuki will learn of their sensei's fate, but not all hope will be lost. Night will fall for the final time and daybreak will rise and once that happens you will be hanging on the edge of your seat when the Eye of the Storm arc continues.)**


	45. The Countdown Begins: Save Rukia Kuchiki

**(A/N: Man I have so much work to do and all I need is a single uninterrupted evening to get a chapter done. How nice. I don't know if I'll be able to keep at this speed, but we'll see.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

As Ichigo began his Bankai training, Lelouch began to leave.

"And where are you going?" Yoruichi asked. "I thought you were taking yourself off the grid."

"Not completely, there are things I need to take care of." Lelouch told her.

"I see, so I'm the drill instructor am I?" Yoruichi asked.

"No, that privilege belongs to Ichigo's own Zanpakuto." Lelouch answered. Yoruichi just smirked as Lelouch walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later<strong>

Tatsuki, Orihime and Naomi sat in a group together, lying in wait for something to happen or for Soifon to come back with Rukia, but so far no luck.

"Sensei will come back. She has to come back." Tatsuki said to herself.

"Of course she will," Naomi said, "Soifon's amazing, she wouldn't lose."

"She's not coming back." A voice called out. Shisato stepped down the alleyway where Orihime, Tatsuki and Naomi were waiting.

"Shisato." Naomi recognized her.

"Ah, you were with that Lelouch guy too." Tatsuki remembered.

"Wait, what do you mean sensei isn't coming back?" Orihime asked.

"She got beat down by a captain class 3rd seat. With the fatigue she had built up she never saw it coming. Wouldn't have helped her though, even I didn't. Whatever her assailant did he moved to fast for anyone to see. The last thing I remember was a red light and when I saw him again he had his blade in your sensei's gut." Shisato stated.

Tatsuki grew apprehensive. Orihime clasped her hands over her mouth. "Oh no." she said.

"Is sensei…" Tatsuki didn't want to think that Soifon had been killed.

"She's been taken to the fourth division for interrogation and rejuvenation. One of the captains of the Gotei was killed and they think your group is responsible. Lelouch seems to know up from down, but he won't share his thoughts." Shisato stated. "However, I was sent to come and pick you guys up. Plans have changed."

"To what?" Tatsuki asked.

"You and your friend are the only two Ryoka that have not been captured besides Ichigo who is currently undergoing special training with Yoruichi." Shisato told them. "As a result, Lelouch did everything he could to work up a temporary safe haven for you guys."

"Safe haven?" Tatsuki asked.

Shisato nodded. "My captain was defeated by Ichigo. Lelouch was able to coerce him into taking you guys in. As a result he makes my captain believe he'll run into Ichigo again if that happens so to make sure of that my captain won't harm you or turn you in. In fact if you ask him nicely he'll probably break your friends out of prison."

"Shisato are you sure about this?" Naomi asked her.

"Why what's wrong Naomi-san?" Orihime asked.

"Shisato's captain is the barbarian demon captain Zaraki Kenpachi." Naomi stated.

"What does it matter how he acts as long as he's not going to turn that monstrous strength on us?" Tatsuki rubbed the back of her neck. "Besides if Ichigo beat him how tough could he really be?"

"It was a fluke." Shisato said. "Ichigo tapped into powers far beyond that of a normal Shikai. He borrowed all of the energy of his Zanpakuto and put it into one strike, not to mention my captain had taken several slashes and gashes already before that point and up to that point Ichigo had been on the receiving end of a beat down. On top of which, my captain finds his Zanpakuto to be merely a tool, if Ichigo has opened his eyes by beating him by trusting his Zanpakuto you can guarantee my captain will only get stronger. Trust me when I say that it's bad to underestimate him." Her eyebrows converged. "Very bad."

"Well," Tatsuki started stretching her legs. "Lead the way then."

"Of course, follow me." Shisato said. The quartet headed off into the daylight.

Meanwhile Lelouch was paying a visit to the Head Captain's office. A friendly request to Sasakibe granted him access; he didn't even need to bother with geass.

"Lamperouge Lelouch," the head captain said, looking at the teen captain, "I thought you were taking yourself off the radar."

"My plans change adaptively according to the situation." Lelouch said. "I've heard that the Ryoka have been captured."

"All, but three," Yamamoto stated, "including the Substitute Soul Reaper that Kuchiki Rukia transferred her powers to."

"I see." Lelouch confirmed what he believed to be the case. "Tell me something Head Captain, what would you do if you found out that your greatest threat was lurking just under the hairs of your fine beard and that your greatest savior you falsely believed to be your greatest enemy?"

"Just what are you insinuating?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm not insinuating anything, I'm just talking hypotheticals." Lelouch responded.

Yamamoto grunted. "I think I know you well enough by now that most of your comments wind up pertaining to some grand master scheme you have going. I would like to know what it is you are planning this time."

"Unfortunately for my plan to succeed I cannot tell it to you. I understand I am the most inexperienced captain, but I know that you have always trusted that intellect and judgment. If I've ever asked for you trust more than any other time it would be now sir." Lelouch stated.

"I understand." Yamamoto said. "Am I to play a direct part in your master plan?"

"You will, but not the way you think. I only ask that you ignore my actions until I make my move. The Black King will go into battle. However, for once he must end the war rather than start it." Lelouch stated. Lelouch began to walk away, but as he got to the door he glanced at the Head Captain. "Before I go, have you any interesting information to share with me that I should be aware of?"

"Actually I do. According to Unohana-taicho, Zero has reappeared and appears to be on our side with regards to Aizen-taicho's murder." Yamamoto stated.

"I see, thank you." Lelouch said and began to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>3 hours later, 4<strong>**th**** Division incarceration unit**

Soifon, Kukaku, Chad, Uryu, Kaien and Isane all sat together in jail. Kukaku was currently playing on a harmonica.

"Uh…where did you get that?" Kaien asked his sister.

Kukaku stopped playing. "I took it from one of the division members when he wasn't looking." Kukaku said and continued to play.

"Your sister scares me." Uryu told Kaien.

"Tell me about it." Kaien scratched his head thinking of all the times his sister had turned into a frightening beast that intimidated even him. There was nothing worse for Kaien than dealing with his sister when she was on the warpath. She'd normally blow up everything around her if her anger wasn't appeased. And to make things worse she sometimes managed to blackmail him into doing stuff he normally wouldn't do. Thankfully Kaien usually got the evidence back after one or two coercions. Thankfully if Kaien absolutely had to he could stand up to his sister. Most of the time though, it was best not to add fuel to the growing fire. As the group sat around, footsteps began walking down the hall and Lelouch emerged in front of the gate.

"Yo, bout time you should up Lelouch." Kukaku beamed. She knew Lelouch wouldn't let any of them down.

"Lamperouge-taicho, what are you doing here?" Isane asked.

Lelouch held up the key to the cell door and began to unlock it. "I'm under authorization to release 8th seat Shiba Kukaku and Vice-captain Shiba Kaien from their prison cells." He said and opened the door. "Kukaku you're being released into my custody. I spoke with Unohana and told her I would personally deal with your actions rather than letting you sit here. And Kaien, your captain wants you in his office immediately."

"What about?" Kaien asked.

"Well, he told me to tell Unohana that he as well planned to personally punish you, but he told me to tell you that he wants to work out a 'strategy meeting'. And for that, Kukaku, you need to go home and get the Nulblazer X Two Thirteen and bring it to Ukitake-taicho." Lelouch responded.

A bigger grin was never seen on Kukaku's face. "So that's what it's come to has it. If Ichigo fails you gotta have a proper plan B eh?" She got up and waltzed towards the door. "No problem."

"And, what about the rest of us?" Soifon asked.

"You know as well as I do that I can't release Ryoka into my custody. Don't worry though," Lelouch said as he shut the door once Kaien and Kukaku had exited the prison cell with him, "Your bail will come soon enough."

* * *

><p><strong>Kuchiki Manor<strong>

**Sunset**

Hisana sat in her room going through her scrapbook. She looked at all the fond memories of her and her sister. So many happy times, there were even shots where she and Byakuya were actually getting along. It brought a tear to Hisana's eye to see this. _Rukia._ She closed the book. She began to exit the manor.

"Where are you going?" Byakuya called out to Hisana.

Hisana stood still. "There is somewhere I need to be." She said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Byakuya asked her.

"I'm sorry, Byakuya-sama…but I cannot have you accompany me." Hisana told him.

"I see. This is about Rukia, isn't it?" Byakuya asked. Hisana didn't answer and just left with a flash step. Byakuya didn't pursue. _How is it that you've become so distant these last few months Hisana? What can I do so that I can see that pure smile on your face again?_

As Ichigo trained, Hisana made her way to the hideout. Night had fallen before she had even gotten halfway there. And, shortly after that point, she ran across Lelouch. The two passed by each other and stood facing in opposite directions, but standing so that their shoulders were in line with the other person.

"So this is what you've chosen to do?" Lelouch asked Hisana, figuring what she was up to.

"It is." She said.

"I'm glad. This, in my opinion, is the right decision for someone in your position." Lelouch told her.

"What do you mean?" Hisana asked him.

"You're not the only person who has desired to fight the law to protect their younger sister." Lelouch stated.

"You mean you…" Hisana looked at Lelouch curiously.

"You should talk to Ichigo if you have the opportunity. He's an older sibling too you know and after all, you both are after the same thing and your opponent is the same. Feel free to talk about his family if you wish, just not his extended family. I didn't tell him about his connection to the Shibas, but Stefan made a comment about Isshin-taicho so Ichigo found out that much." Lelouch told her.

"And, what are you doing out here this late?" Hisana asked.

"I have a dance with destiny." Lelouch told her. "The second act in our little show is beginning to creep towards its climax. Tomorrow, when the sun is at its highest peak, chaos, like nothing the Gotei has ever seen before, will ensue. It will be a raging storm and Ichigo, Rukia, Aizen and I are the focal point."

"Aizen?" Hisana was curious.

"Even dead men can be important chess pieces, especially dead men that aren't really dead." Lelouch said.

"Huh?" Hisana was about to ask Lelouch what he meant by that, but he vanished from sight. She could give chase, but she did not have the time. She had less than eight hours to complete what she had been working towards for many years now. She didn't have time to spare. Hisana looked front with her eyes forward and headed off into the night.

While the most powerful woman of the Kuchiki family headed for the hideout, Lelouch made his way to an open space in his division's own territory. As if on cue, Momo, Rangiku and Hitsugaya swarmed him and their expressions did not bode ones of loyalty and friendship.

Momo had dried tears in her eyes and was troubled. Rangiku and Hitsugaya were rather hostile. The latter already had his hand on the handle of his blade.

"So you told them." Lelouch said.

Momo spoke, voice quivering. "Why sensei…I thought we agreed that we would expose Aizen-taicho first…why did you do it? Why were you so ruthless? Why?" Momo screamed out in frustration. "Answer me!"

"Of course Aizen-taicho's murder isn't why Rangiku and I are here. Momo showed us that letter. It seems you deceived us all right from the start, didn't you Lamperouge-taicho?" Hitsugaya asked.

_Oh this sounds interesting. Just what sort of move did you make Aizen? _"Well since you seem to have all the answers, go ahead and tell me just what you've found."

"Gladly." Rangiku said. "You, Lamperouge Lelouch planned to use Kuchiki Rukia's execution as a means to get your hands on untold power, power that only the Sokyoku can provide."

Momo continued, lips trembling where Rangiku left off. "The Sokyoku has the power of one million Zanpakuto. It possesses the defensive ability to block Zanpakuto of equal power."

Hitsugaya picked up on the explanation. "Moreover when a Soul Reaper is crucified and then stabbed with the Sokyoku, the Sokyoku's power grows dozens of times over. With this sort of power you could have the power to ultimately wipe out all the denizens of the Seireitei and the Soul Society, rather an extreme way of making it peaceful Lelouch." Hitsugaya said dropping honorifics all together."

"Just what do you have to say for yourself?" Rangiku glared.

_Oh Aizen, Aizen, Aizen. _Lelouch said mentally shaking his head. _Of all the ways you could've crafted this, this is by far the worst one you could've crafted. _"What should I say for myself? You seem to have all the answers at your fingertips, but let me ask you, do you intend to cut me down?" Lelouch asked.

"Of course we do." Hitsugaya stated.

"Well then," Lelouch went for his sword. "Here I am." Lelouch went and released his Zanpakuto without calling it out. Now that he was a captain, Eien Tamashi replaced his haori with his cape whenever he used his Shikai power.

Hitsugaya attacked first. Lelouch sidestepped his attack with ease. "Hado 1: Sho." He sent Hitsugaya tumbling along the ground. "Bakudo number 30: Shitotsu Sansen!" Lelouch left Hitsugaya pinned to the ground.

Momo and Rangiku attacked Lelouch. He dodged using his cape's ability. "Bakudo number 61: Rikujokoro." He got Rangiku right in the midsection. "I am a master of Kido, it will be impossible to escape." Lelouch told his vice-captain and 3rd seat.

Momo came at his with battle mad fury. She struck at Lelouch again and again with her sword. Lelouch simply used his force shields to fend her off until he felt her strikes decreasing in strength. He then used Shunpo to get behind her. "Bakudo 63: Sajo Sabaku." Momo became tied up. Lelouch went up to her and grabbed her by the back of her collar and picked her up before placing her by Rangiku and Hitsugaya. With the trio rounded up and bound, Lelouch sealed his Zanpakuto.

"You won't get away with this." Rangiku told him.

"Get away with what? Rangiku do you honestly think I'm the type of man to want to demolish all of the Soul Society?" Lelouch asked her.

"Well…"

"Toshiro, if I wanted the Sokyoku at all I would've devised an execution a long time ago that didn't involve sacrificing such a controversial individual. I would've taken it as Zero as well."

"I…" _He's certainly right about that._

"And Momo, I still wish Aizen was exposed that is a truth I will never shy away from. You have all been misled of that I can assure you." Lelouch told them.

"Misled?" Momo asked. "But…but if you didn't kill Aizen-taicho does that mean Ichimaru-taicho…"

"Let's leave the topic of who did it aside for now shall we?" Lelouch asked and held his hand up by his chin, palm facing towards the ground. "Let's focus a little on details. Momo, who did Aizen assert to be the culprit in his letter? Zero or me?"

"Wait, but you are Zero." Rangiku stated.

"True, but unless Aizen knows my secret and knows that Momo knows this is an important distinction. Momo who did Aizen designate: Zero or me?" Lelouch asked again.

"I…he said Lamperouge Lelouch in the letter." Momo said.

Toshiro was now picking up on things. "Wait, but why would Aizen label you? What have you yourself done to him?"

"That's my point. This was a ruse, a way to spread chaos amongst the Gotei. There are only two logical conclusions we can draw from this. One, either Aizen has a sick sense of humor even in death, or someone wanted to point to me as a villain." Lelouch said.

"You don't think Gin did this do you?" Rangiku asked.

"It doesn't matter who it was, what matters is that this was all just a ruse. Someone is enjoying being a crafty little bastard with the chaos already sweeping through the Seireitei." Lelouch stated.

"So then what do we do?" Momo asked. "Release us and we'll help."

Lelouch did so and the three Soul Reapers got to their feet. He saw that the sun was starting to come up. "Rangiku, Toshiro, tomorrow morning, you two will go to the Central Forty Six. Go at a steady, but quickened pace. If you are denied entry, break in if you have to. I will accept responsibility." Lelouch told them.

"And what about me sensei?" Momo asked.

"You are coming back with me to my office. There are things we need to talk about." Lelouch said to her.

"And just what do you yourself plan to do?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I have some matters that require my attention. Put me out of your mind and just do as you are told all right? Can you take that as an order from your captain?" Lelouch asked.

Hitsugaya took a deep breath. "I can…I'm sorry…for doubting you." Hitsugaya apologized.

"Me too sir," Rangiku got down on one knee, "You may select the proper punishment for me when all of this blows over."

_Something tells me there are no restrictions in that statement. _Lelouch said.

_**Would you stop thinking with your second brain? **_Eien Tamashi chastised.

"What should we do for now?" Hitsugaya asked Lelouch.

"Get a good night's rest, do some paperwork, get a proper meal and also, if something happens tomorrow and I'm not there to stop it…this is my apology in advance." Lelouch told them.

"Sir, whatever's going to happen tomorrow, you can count on me." Hitsugaya told his captain.

"Me too." Rangiku got to her feet. "I won't let you down Lelouch."

"Good, you two are dismissed." Lelouch told his senior officers. They dispersed.

Lelouch then took Momo with him back to his office. He shut the door behind him. There was a note on his desk when he arrived.

"Let's see, what's this?" He read the letter over.

"What is it sensei?" Momo asked him.

Lelouch slammed the letter down on the desk. "The execution time has been changed again to twenty nine hours from now."

"What?" Momo was shocked. "Sensei, what do we do?"

"Don't worry, I anticipated this. That's why I sent Rangiku and Toshiro out tomorrow morning. If all goes according to plan the execution will be stopped and over by the time they reach the Central Forty Six. And that is where the true culprit shall show up."

"What should I—"

"Your job is simple, you're going to leave about a half an hour before they do, but you're going to go after Ichimaru, believing that he is still the enemy. Do your best to act." Lelouch told her. "You do remember how to do that right?" Lelouch glanced at the vice-captain.

"Of course I do. You taught me so much sensei I…I…" Momo realized how she had regressed so much recently. Ever since the phantoms disbanded she had become complacent and the mask she wore had once again become the face she wore all the time.

"Did the proper lines become too blurry to see?" Lelouch asked.

"Sensei." Momo's eyes filled with tears. She ran towards him and embraced him, crying into his chest. "Gomenasai…gomenasai." Lelouch put an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Easy Momo, it's okay. Just relax. Everything's going to be okay." Lelouch told her.

When Momo finished crying Lelouch explained the rest of her role to her. She was to go after Gin, who would lead her to the Central Forty Six where upon she would come face to face with the true culprit.

"But if Ichimaru-taicho is not the enemy who is?" Momo asked Lelouch.

"You will understand when you arrive. The true culprit is someone who should not exist, but does anyway." Lelouch said cryptically.

"Huh?" Momo was confused.

"You'll understand when the time comes. Now then, head back to your division and get some rest. You deserve some after what you've been through." Lelouch told her.

"Hai." Momo left.

Lelouch sat down at his desk and pressed his fingers to his forehead. He dropped his hand down after a few seconds and looked out the window as the sun began to creep up over the horizon. _Tomorrow at noon hmm? Aizen, I must say for all the games I've played this is by far the most interesting. Now then, _Lelouch opened a drawer and took out the flying device. _It's about time I begin learning how to work with this thing effortlessly._

While Lelouch went about his business, Hisana had arrived on site where Ichigo was training for Bankai. Ichigo thought she was Rukia at first, but her height gave her away on the spot. "Hisana-san."

"You have that, 'what are you doing here' kind of look on your face." She smirked. She walked through the field of blades where the teen was training. "You see time's running out and I've decided that I'm not going to wait around for something to happen." Hisana stared at Ichigo with vigor in her eyes. "I'm going to protect Rukia. The law will not bind me like it has Byakuya-sama." She declared. Hisana held out her sword and it transformed into its whip state. Kaze no Irokoe then appeared next to her.

_She called her Zanpakuto out without saying its name. _Ichigo took notice.

"I'm close to finishing my training with my Bankai. I ran into Renji on the way here. He seemed to have the same idea. He's almost obtained Bankai, but this hideout isn't large enough for more than two people to train like this. Thankfully the Shibas have their own private training ground he can use for the time being if he really needs it." Hisana stated.

"Who's this Renji guy?" Ichigo asked, scratching his head.

"He's my fourth seat." Hisana said. "He's a close friend of Rukia's. He was there when we all assembled. He had red hair shaped like a pineapple and lots of tattoos."

The image came to Ichigo's mind and he put the name to the face. "Oh yeah, him."

"Hisana, what did you mean by 'time's running out'?" Yoruichi asked.

"The execution time has been changed to tomorrow at noon." Hisana stated.

"What? But…" Yoruichi didn't believe Ichigo had enough time left.

"Ichigo, I'm going to need all the help I can get, especially if I don't make it to the Sokyoku before things start." Hisana stated.

"Hisana he won't make it!" Yoruichi declared there's simply not enough time.

"That's defeatist's talk!" Hisana responded.

"Yoruichi-san, it doesn't matter if the odds are stacked against us." Ichigo said. "Failure is no longer an option. I'm not going to try and master Bankai. I _will_ master and obtain Bankai."

"Good to hear." Hisana said and then turned her back. "Come on Kaze no Irokoe." She waved to the winged humanoid.

Back at the first division, Byakuya was walking around. He hadn't seen Hisana since last night, he was starting to become worried.

"Hey, Kuchiki!" Kaien ran up to Byakuya.

"Hmm, Shiba Kaien. I thought you were supposed to be incarcerated for conspiracy to free a prisoner and overthrow the Seireitei." The noble captain looked at him.

"Uh let's just say my captain intends to punish me himself." Kaien said. He became serious again. "Th-that's not important right now. My captain wants to know what you intend to do about Rukia's execution."

"Why should I do anything?" Byakuya asked.

"Lawful to a fault and stubborn as hell, I told him you'd be like this. Why did I get stuck playing messenger boy?" Kaien rubbed his head.

"Perhaps because your captain's condition tends to get the better of him when under stress," Byakuya said, attempting humor.

"Hey, hold on now. Kuchiki Byakuya, do you really plan to stand by and watch Rukia die?" Kaien asked.

"The law has been set. I will heed it." Byakuya turned away from Kaien.

"I wonder what Hisana would think if she heard that." Kaien said.

"Hisana knows better than to mix personal and private matters." Byakuya said.

"Are you sure about that?" Kaien asked with a grin.

"Shiba Kaien, I do so hope you are not implying that Hisana will do something rash." Byakuya glared. "If you intend to slander my family I hope you are prepared to face the consequences."

"You wanna tussle?" Kaien said with a confident grin taking a weaponless stance.

"You fought the Ryoka Substitute Soul Reaper and you were injured by Lusca Stefan. I didn't know you enjoyed bathing in your own blood so much." Byakuya said and raised his reiatsu.

Kaien backed off immediately by taking a huge leap back.

"That's what I thought." Byakuya told him. "Tell your captain not to come to me again about the execution. I am not interested in discussing the matter."

Kaien sighed. _Kuchiki, one of these days you're going to have to learn not to be so thick headed._

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

06:59:40, Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto head for the Central Forty Six. They have been instructed with one objective: Meet with the mastermind behind the events of the last few days

07:11:24, Momo encounters Ichimaru Gin, who goads her into following him to the Central Forty Six saying that there's someone there who wishes to see her. Trusting in her instructions provided to her by her sensei, she follows the crafty captain to the heart of the matter, no pun intended.

07:30:23, approximately five hours before the execution. Dawn crept upon the Seireitei. In mere hours Rukia would meet the fiery wrath of the Sokyoku. She was released from her prison and escorted down the bridge towards Sokyoku Hill.

07:35:47, with Naomi, Tatsuki, Ikkaku and Yumichika following him, and with Orihime and Yachiru riding on his back, Zaraki was charging down the streets on his way to bail Isane, Chad, Uryu and Soifon out of prison.

08:30:15, Kenpachi breaks aforementioned individuals out of prison. Their objective: stop Rukia's execution no matter what the cost.

8:32:10, Byakuya leaves for Sokyoku Hill. His mind still wonders where Hisana may have gone, but he feels he will discipline her later for not following rules and regulations. He exits from the manor and heads for the Gotei grounds.

8:37:29, Captain and Vice-Captain pairs from squads 2, 7 and 9 head for the execution site. Captain Tosen has been tasked with following Aizen's orders unless they conflict with Lelouch's. So far he knows of nothing of the sort to happen for another five hours or so. Shuhei, oblivious to his captain's double agent role, is tasked with being a proper vice-captain, despite the fact that he'd rather be working alongside his friends, but according to Lelouch that is not the role he wants Shuhei to play. As a courtesy to the only other man besides Muguruma Kensei to save his life, Shuhei obliges.

8:44:20, Kyoraku Shunsui makes his decision to finally head out for Sokyoku Hill. He is hoping Ukitake, Kaien and Kukaku have readily prepared their plan to stop the execution. He knows Yamamoto will be livid, but it's too late to turn back from the path he's chosen. Nanao, his vice-captain, has no desire to get in on his antics. She intends to turn a blind eye to everything her captain does.

9:01:25, Zaraki Kenpachi and company reach another dead end. However, it's quite roomy, the perfect place for a battlefield and fate was more than willing to supply the fighters. With Kenpachi wanting to face Squad Captains 7 and 9 and their vice-captains on his own, the remainder of the group heads off.

"We're gonna go now." Yachiru says as Kenpachi makes this declaration. "We're gonna go find Ichi and you can catch up later okay Kenny?"

"I'll be right there." Kenpachi states.

"Muscles, Jiggles, Isa-Isa, Soy sauce, Tachi, Pencil, let's get going." Yachiru says to the group.

_Huh? Did I just get nicknamed pencil? _Uryu found his nickname confusing.

9:03:27, Ikkaku and Yumichika retreat back to help their captain, cutting the number of their captain's fighters in half.

9:18:55, Hisana leaves the hideout her Bankai training complete. She passes Yoruichi as she leaves.

"We don't have a lot of time left." She says. "By my count, I'd wager not even two hours if he wants to make it to the execution site in time."

Ichigo did have a more than two hours before the execution actually began, but getting Bankai at the time of the execution wouldn't help him if he couldn't get there in time to stop it.

"Yes, I believe you're right about that." Yoruichi responded.

"He'll do it though." Hisana said. "Lelouch wouldn't have set this up if he didn't believe it were possible…no…no I think Ichigo is our only chance. Somehow I get the feeling that even though I'm leaving now that I just won't make it in time to save my sister."

"Doubting your abilities?" Yoruichi asked, glancing at the violet-eyed woman.

"No, but I get the feeling that there's something out there waiting to stop me. It's as if there is something I must do before I can go to Rukia." Hisana stated.

"I see." Yoruichi said. "Then things really are riding on Ichigo."

Hisana nodded. "Don't forget that you'll need to take action at some point too."

"Yes, I'm well aware." Yoruichi said.

"Good." Hisana took off.

9:20:34, Renji, Bankai obtained, goes running through the Seireitei to go to the Sokyoku to protect his best friend. His path becomes blocked by a man with black hair and red eyes.

"Hey, aren't you Atrumier Talbumosuke, the surviving member of the Atrumier house?" Renji asks.

"I am and I see you've acquired a great deal of power, Abarai Renji. Do you plan to save Rukia with it?" Talbumosuke asks.

"Of course I do, how can you ask that?" Renji responds. "If you're going to get in my way, I'll cut you down myself."

"Don't be foolish, you can't hope to beat me any more than the former Executive Militia Commander could." Talbumosuke says with a grin. He calls out his Shikai without calling its name once again. The same red light appears and in less than five seconds Renji falls.

_I didn't even see him coming…impossible. _The fourth seat collapses upon the ground.

Talbumosuke seals his sword and looks about the area. _The fourth division will come and find him soon enough. _He thinks. He checks for anyone who might pose a threat to his master that isn't Kurosaki Ichigo or Lamperouge Lelouch. He senses one.

_Kuchiki Hisana…yes I see…she's become quite the problem as my master believed she would. _His senses pick up another individual, _but I need not dirty my own hands in this matter. I should head where I am needed. _He vanishes from the scene

9:24:08, Hisana started charging through the Seireitei. _Imouto…I will save you. _As she passed underneath a gate that would take her to a long pathway that was just a wide open path to the Sokyoku hill, she sensed immense reiatsu. She recognized it immediately. _This reiatsu. _She looked up to see her husband. "Byakuya-sama."

"Where are you going Hisana?" Byakuya asked her.

Hisana grit her teeth and scowled at her husband with a scowl she never sent his way since they were kids. "I'm going…to save Rukia."

"No." Byakuya told her.

"I must!" Hisana shouted. "Rukia is my sister and I love her. I won't stand by and watch her die."

Byakuya vanishes and appears at Hisana's ground level. He looked at his wife with sympathetic eyes. "Hisana, I love you more than life itself, which is why I am asking you to stand aside. I don't want to hurt you." He told her.

"I can't. Rukia is my sister. You don't understand what being an older sibling is like do you? I nearly lost Rukia once, I'm not going to allow her to die. I'd rather defect and betray the Soul Society!" Hisana shouted.

"Hisana be reasonable." It pained Byakuya to think that he might have to actually cross blades with his wife.

"No, Byakuya-sama, you need to open your eyes. What's more important to you: me or upholding the law?" Hisana's eyes began to water. "If you won't allow me to save Rukia, my dearest sister who means the world to me," Hisana drew out her sword and held it with a shaken resolve, tearful that she was pointing it at the man she loved, "Then I won't hesitate to turn my blade on you."

Byakuya sighed. He knew he had to prevent Hisana from inflicting harm upon not only him, but others as well. "Then you leave me no choice. My duties come first. If you are resolved to your decision then show me your resolve. Defeat me in combat." The noble captain drew out his sword.

Hisana looked saddened. "I'm sorry it's come to this, Byakuya-sama, but I can't stand idle and watch Rukia die." She began to shake, tears rolling down her face. "The last thing Rukia said to me before this whole mess began was that I always take your side on things. She was right. I always take your side. I never once, not in these last fifty years did I ever take her side when the two of you had a dispute. In the end I always went back to you, I always tried to control her and now, because of that, I just might lose her. I abandoned Rukia once before." Hisana sniffed in. "I won't do it again." She looked at Byakuya with strong eyes and so…that's why I've decided that this time I will stand by my little sister. I will protect her!" Hisana charged at her husband with her blade. Byakuya attempted to deflect her strike, but Hisana's swing was strong enough to keep him from flinging her off. "I'm much stronger than the last time you ever saw me raise my sword to anyone. I'm just sorry that I have to raise my sword to you."

Byakuya drew away from Hisana. "I understand. I'm sorry it has come to this, but as a captain of the Gotei, even if it means turning my blade upon you I cannot break the law. I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me."

"So long as you can forgive me, I believe I will eventually be able to forgive you." Hisana told her husband.

"Before we begin though, allow me to say that I don't see what you hope to gain from rebelling Hisana. It's true, you are a very skilled Soul Reaper, but I have been your superior for well over forty years. Allow me to show you the difference in our power and why I wish for you to cease this foolish action." Byakuya prepared to release his sword. "Scatter, Senbon—"

CRACK!

Byakuya was surprised when Hisana slapped his blade and canceled his release. She drew back her whip. "You called your sword out without releasing its name. Your skill with Bankai certainly has come a long way. I suppose then that there's no reason I should not do the same. Show me the strength of your determination Hisana." Byakuya released Senbonzakura without calling it out. "Once again, I am truly sorry that I must use this kind of force to get my point across." He attacked Hisana.

Hisana whirled her whip high above her head. "Tsugi no Uta: Aka Min'yo!" **(Second Song: Red Ballad) **As Byakuya's blades neared Hisana a twister of fire erupted around her, deflecting Senbonzakura's blades. HIsana changed her stance by twirling her whip at her side. "Sa no Uta: Ao Zenkyoku." **(Third Song: Blue Serenade) **Hisana lashed her whip so that it went across her body as a wave of water went sailing towards Byakuya. He guarded himself with Senbonzakura's petals. He then sent them back to attack Hisana. She dodged with Shunpo.

"Hado 33: Sokatsui!" Byakuya fired the Kido where Hisana reemerged.

"Bakudo 39: Okasen!" Hisana blocked Byakuya's attack with her shield. Byakuya made to attack Hisana from behind with a swift chop to the back of the neck, but he missed. Hisana was now on the ground. She gripped her whip tightly to her body, wrapping it around her back. Orange energy began to form around her. "Yottsu no Uta: Daidai Indo!" **(Fourth Song: Orange Requiem)** Hisana pivoted on her foot and let her whip fly out, creating a sandstorm. Byakuya's vision had been cut and he couldn't properly aim Senbonzakura. However, he still heard Hisana's whip go sailing through the air and he properly guarded with the blades of his Zanpakuto. Used to her own technique though, Hisana did not have that kind of problem. She attempted to disorient Byakuya with a few more strikes before attempting to make a run for it. She remembered her objective. She could delay her husband with the sandstorm, but rescuing Rukia was her goal.

However, Byakuya was far too clever to fall for a ruse like that. "Hado 54: Haien!" The bursting flare came right towards Hisana and she leapt out of the way only for Byakuya to come at her with a sealed sword. Hisana let her whip fly out. She whapped Byakuya right in the left shoulder and he grazed her in the same spot with his blade. The two circled around each other. "Hisana I think I'm smarter than to fall for such an obvious tactic. We both know each other's moves. It would be pointless for you to think I don't know how to counter them."

"Not all of them. Don't be so quick to think I'm out of tricks just yet." Hisana grinned. She coiled her whip in her hand and gathered energy. She whipped the ground forward with a wrist snap and then back with a wrist snap. "Saigo no Uta," Hisana swung her whip above her head twice, "Kokyo no Kage!" **(Final Song: Symphony of Shadows)** Hisana lashed her whip along the ground the whip reached its full length. Spheres of darkness began to rise out of the ground. They began to number in the dozens very quickly. Hisana picked up her whip and retracted it to its minimum length she began conducting the spheres like they were the players of an orchestra and she was the maestro. The spheres began slamming into Byakuya. The simple thousand blades of Senbonzakura were not nearly enough to stop the spheres of darkness. "You can never hope to stop the power of the darkness, Byakuya-sama. It is power overwhelming and power beyond containing." One of the spheres hit into Byakuya's back. "I will save Rukia, even if I must become a criminal in your eyes."

"Is that so?" Byakuya asked. He let his reiatsu leak out freely, jarring Hisana's spheres, but not Hisana herself. "Then it appears Shikai will not be enough. Once again I am truly sorry it has come to this, but you leave me no other choice." Byakuya dropped his sword and it sank into the ground. "Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." He looked at Hisana with a sympathetic gaze. "Please forgive me, Hisana." His first order of business was to destroy all of Hisana's spheres and then the rest of the blades were used on Hisana herself. Hisana received multiple wounds from many different angles. The wounds were shallow, Byakuya really didn't want to hurt her, but he figured she'd give up with enough pain.

Hisana breathed deep and panted as she spoke. "You know, Byakuya-sama, these last five decades with you have been like a dream, but…all dreams must become nightmares or have their impurities. As you noticed I can call on Kaze no Irokoe without calling her out. However, I do not think you realize how far my progression with Bankai has come. You see, Byakuya-sama, when I headed out this morning and when I left the other day I did so because I wanted to protect Rukia. Never did I think that I'd be protecting her from you." She smiled a jagged smile. "And never did I think that my first time using this power would be against the man I loved."

Byakuya felt surprise. If he took Hisana's words at face value then it meant that subduing her was about to become five to ten times more difficult than he originally believed.

Hisana whipped the air once in each direction and then pulled the leather taut as she held the whip over her head. "Bankai." Wind surged around Hisana much like the fiery twister that accompanied her second song. The sensation was like watching her first two songs combine. When the wind died down Hisana had completely transformed. Two large, brown, bird like wings extended from Hisana's back. Her Hakama extended down to cover her feet and her Shihakusho was now forest green. Hisana was now hovering a decimeter above the ground. A thick light pink armored gauntlet coated Hisana's right arm up to her elbow. Tribal markings appear on Hisana's cheeks: three red horizontal stripes on each cheek. A horned owl's head formed itself like a Halloween mask around Hisana's cranium. Rather than a whip, Hisana was holding a stiletto sized, white rapier. "Saigo no Chu no Kaze no Irokoe." **(Final Note of the Colored Voice of the Wind)**

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Hisana's Bankai revealed at last. You can turn on the television and watch couples fight over relatives and how to deal with them, but never like this. Just what can this strange looking Bankai of Hisana's do? Will it be enough to defeat Byakuya and make him see reason? Or will she be defeated by the magnificent power of her husband's Zanpakuto. And what about Momo? Now that she has regained her resolve how will she react to seeing Aizen alive again? And where has Lelouch suddenly disappeared to? Answers to these questions and more next time on Soul Chess).**


	46. Stefan Vs Ichigo: Clash of Blades

**(A/N: Attention all readers. Bloomsburg is in a state of emergency and the university is closed through Monday the 13****th****. The university wishes to reopen on Tuesday the 14****th****. I am home in Jersey where there is food, water and power until then. This also means I have time to write more. Yay! Anyways, enjoy the chapter).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

**3rd Person pov**

* * *

><p>"Bankai, Saigo no Chu no Kaze no Irokoe."<p>

Byakuya looked surprised momentarily, but then let his eyes relax. "I see, so your Bankai is battle ready at last is it?" he asked.

"Hai." Hisana answered.

Byakuya looked at Hisana's form from several angles. "Unless you have some form of hidden power you will never manage to stop the nimble powers of Senbonzakura."

Hisana didn't say anything she just lifted her gauntleted arm and swung. An anthropomorphic owl's arm formed as if she were using Komamura's Shikai. Byakuya dodged the strike with ease. Taking note of the crevice she had formed in the ground pointed her hands out over the crevice as if she were a maestro telling an orchestra to raise the volume of their performance. As she did she held a series of notes like an opera singer. Byakuya had to remind himself that now was not the time to be entranced by Hisana''s singing voice. The crevice seemed to react to Hisana's lyrical action with the same rhythm. Byakuya could've sworn he actually heard orchestral music during the reaction as the crevice flashed a stream of rainbow colors. Hisana held the same notes and the crevice reacted again. She sang the notes again. This time a large rainbow emerged from the crevice, but it was not a rainbow of light.

_Birds? _Byakuya looked at what was emerging.

Birds indeed. From the crevice in the ground Hisana had summoned many different birds of prey, painted to be the colors of the rainbow: Red hawks, Orange raptors, yellow vultures, green eagles, blue falcons, indigo owls, and violet ravens. They were all packed closely together. "Sodai Jokyoku." **(Grand Overture)**

Upon uttering those words, the birds turned hostile and began attacking Byakuya. There were so many of them. It took at least one hundred blades just to eliminate a single bird. Each bird was made from reishi and therefore no blood was spilled when one was destroyed. Hisana continued to sing like she was an opera star signaling a war cry. The birds seemed in tune with Hisana's voice as if her notes each carried with them specific commands and tactics. Byakuya was bothered by the feathery fiends, but not overwhelmed in the least. Simple glances and pivotal movements of his body to dodge any bird that got close to him was all he needed to eliminate them.

_Birds? Really Hisana, I expected better from you. _Byakuya thought to himself. However he soon realized he shouldn't scoff the chirping crusaders so soon. It was a little later that he noticed that the number of the birds was not decreasing despite the fact that there couldn't have been more than 512 when the assault started. He watched as he slaughtered many a winged being to try and see how the birds were repopulating their numbers only to notice that the crevice in the ground seemed to be where they were regenerating from…no not regenerating. Byakuya could hear Hisana singing notes her voice seemed to call upon more birds as well as command them. He could hear how her pitch, tone, volume and the sound she uttered were different depending on what was happening. However, he didn't have time to focus on her singing and had to be more concerned with the rather enormous flock of birds circulating around him. He eventually was force to use the palm of his hands, doubling his speed just so he could gain an advantage over the number of aviary creatures that were attacking him.

Hisana noticed this and changed what she was singing, leaving the birds to attack on their own accord without any input from her. They wouldn't last long against Byakuya like that, but they would survive long enough with the numbers she had accumulated.

As Hisana sung the clouds in the sky seemed to converge together on a single point and the sun seemed to intensify. Space seemed to distort in the sky above as Hisana rose into the air. Byakuya saw this, but couldn't do anything with all the birds swarming around him. He was being pecked, clawed, bitten, shredded, everything and it was becoming harder and harder to deal with. _I sincerely hope Hisana sterilized these things. _He thought as he felled a few more.

As the numbers of the birds began to die down Hisana's chant nearly completed itself. The sun's light shined a bright beam onto the tear in space, creating the image one normally sees when one would shine a magnifying glass in the suns path. Still using her voice, Hisana aimed the distortion in space at Byakuya. "Seika no Hikari." **(Chant of Light)**

Byakuya was blinded by the bright light aiming down towards him and suddenly a bright beam of solar energy was cast down upon him. The attack seared all of Hisana's birds completely and blasted right through many of Senbonzakura's blades. Byakuya shielded himself with his Bankai's blades to lessen the damage. Blocking became the instinct rather than dodging. Hisana couldn't see a thing after her solar cannon was fired, but she lowered herself down towards the ground with her wings as she did so.

Byakuya emerged from the blast. His Shihakusho was frayed, his Kenseikan was destroyed and there was a nice hole torn in the center of his Shihakusho with a nice bleeding burn accompanying it. Hisana had to remind herself she was in the middle of a battle and not be enthralled at her husband's good looks. Byakuya panted, as he came off the assault. Most of Senbonzakura's blades had been shattered by the cannon, but he still had plenty more. He looked steadfast at Hisana. "That was quite an impressive attack. I made the right decision in choosing to block. Had I dodged you would've seen the direction I dodged if I went left or right and had I dodged back the blast would've continued forward and caught me anyway. Your Bankai is truly well mastered Hisana." Byakuya complimented. "However, my Bankai is still the more powerful between the two. You could never hope to be able to contend with me as an equal. Perhaps over personal matters and perhaps in our relationship the winner varies depending on the circumstances, but in battle I will always be the stronger of the two of us. That is an undeniable fact."

He sent more blades at Hisana before she could retaliate, heavily scarring her arms and shredding her wings. Most of her clothes were tattered as well, mostly down by her legs and up by her neckline. A few blades became lodged in the owl head around Hisana's cranium and chin. Hisana dropped to her knees, but she did not lose her conviction. "Do you think I'm going to give up and bow to you simply because you are stronger than me Byakuya-sama?"

Byakuya could faintly hear more music. It sounded very ominous and very…latin. And was that chanting he was hearing?

Hisana's reiatsu began to surge. "I will not give up. I will protect Rukia." She pushed off one knee. "No matter what!"

The chanting became louder as Hisana began following in with it and began to get to her feet. She stood absolutely still as she chanted, her stiletto sized Rapier glowing. Byakuya could feel the power of Hisana's reiatsu. _She's becoming incredibly strong. She really means to go as far as she needs to just to protect Rukia. This power…she won't stop at just me, she intends to take on anyone who gets in her way. _Byakuya stopped looking surprised and changed to being sympathetic. _Rukia…you are fortunate to have a sister who cares so much about you. _Byakuya began to push off the ground and headed towards Hisana. _It's about time you had a brother who cared as well._ Hisana was just about to hit the highest note in the chant when Byakuya ran straight through the strong density of her reiatsu and covered her mouth with his hand. Hisana saw the look in his eyes. They were not the eyes of a man about to cut down his enemy. They were the soft, kind eyes of a man who wanted the fighting to stop. "That's enough Hisana, stop."

_Huh?_ Hisana was confused, but as she glanced down she saw Byakuya's sword begin to reform in his hand. _Is he giving up? _She wondered. She stopped the increase in her reiatsu and let go of her fury. She even sealed her own Bankai. Byakuya then let go of her mouth. "Does this mean I win?" she asked.

Byakuya put away his sword. "If you were any other enemy I would've met you with the same level of power you were about to use, but you are not. You are my wife." Byakuya cupped Hisana's left hand with both of his. "You are the light that gives me hope at the end of the day; the light that lets me know that all I do has a point. I didn't have to match your power. I have no intention of fighting you with that kind of force. He took his left hand and stroked Hisana's cheek and gave her one of his rare smiles. "I care too much about you for that to happen. The only way that battle would've ended is that, at the rate you were going, someone would have died. I couldn't bear it if that person was you. Hisana," Byakuya wrapped his arms around his vice-captain and held her tightly to him, "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, Byakuya-sama." Hisana told him and wrapped her arms around him. There was a pause as the two held each other. "So does this mean I won?" she asked.

"It means that I ended the fight before it truly ended and that I concede to your side of things." Byakuya said to her.

"Sooooo…I do win." She said.

"Yes. Fine. You won. Now be quiet." Byakuya said, irritated. Hisana laughed. She and Byakuya left each other's embrace. "How long do you think we have until the execution?" Hisana asked.

"I don't know, but with Kotetsu-fukutaicho locked up and Unohana-taicho on her way to Sokyoku Hill we'd never get healed in time to do much of anything." Byakuya said.

"W-we?" Hisana looked at Byakuya eyes quivering.

"If it is your will to protect Rukia, so much so that you would attempt to use excessive force on me and other captains to do so," Byakuya began and then glanced at Hisana, "Then I will do my part and protect her as well."

"Byakuya-sama," Hisana began to tear up, "thank you." Byakuya took a step towards his wife, cupped her cheek and kissed her. It was brief, but it was his way of reminding her that despite the fact that the two of them practically cut each other to pieces, he still loved her.

"You're such a good kisser." Hisana told her husband.

"Well, good to see you two in a good mood, despite everything that just went on here." Byakuya and Hisana were both alerted to a young sounding voice walking towards them. A figure strode towards them both, sporting the number ten haori.

"Lelouch." Hisana called his name.

"Byakuya-taicho, have you made the commitment to protect and save Rukia?" Lelouch asked.

"I have." Byakuya said. "I suppose you have a plan."

"I do, but in the condition you are both in you won't serve well to play your respective roles." Lelouch turned around and beckoned the pair with his hand. "Follow me. I'll patch the both of you up as best I can and explain to you the roles you will play in my grand master plan." The Kuchiki pair nodded to each other and followed their former sensei.

9:47:38, Kuchiki Rukia takes notice of her sister and brother-in-law's reiatsus clashing. She is able to sense when the fighting stops and feels them go off together, unable to tell whose will won out.

_That's not exactly true. _Rukia says to herself, thinking a bit more. _I think I know who won that fight. He always wins after all._ Depressingly, Rukia is led to the Sokyoku Hill.

10:03:47, Tosen Kaname unleashes his Bankai against Zaraki Kenpachi.

10:37:29, Kurosaki Ichigo desperately races against the clock to obtain Bankai. If his training is not completed by an hour before the execution it'll be too late. A half an hour would work as well, but that would cut it extremely close

10:49:44, Zaraki Kenpachi defeats Tosen Kaname and Komamura Sajin's true face is revealed. The two clash as Komamura's Bankai is released.

11:20:27, Rukia is brought forth to the Sokyoku Hill. Captain Lusca Stefan notices how very few captains have shown up

"How strange." He says to Kendra.

"You mean the lack of attendance." Kendra states.

Stefan nods. "You and I, plus the Head Captain and Sasakibe are assembled. Captain Kyoraku is here as is Captain Unohana. It's no surprise squads five and twelve haven't shown given what's occurred with regards to them and I think Zaraki's lost whatever ounce of sanity he had left. In fact that seems to be what's keeping squads seven and nine. The Head Captain said Lelouch-taicho was going off the grid, but I thought he'd be here for the execution. If not him then at the very least I thought Matsumoto Rangiku might. And what about all the other captains? Where's Captain and Vice-Captain Kuchiki and Captain Ichimaru? Where's Captain Ukitake and Vice-Captain Shiba?"

"I don't know about the Shibas, but I wouldn't want to be attending my sister's execution if I were in Hisana's position." Kendra replied. "As for the proud leader himself, no idea."

"The execution shall begin shortly." Yamamoto said. "Does the condemned have any last words or requests?"

"Yes," Rukia replied, "Just one." She requested that Ichigo and the other residents of Karakura Town be allowed to return to their home without persecution. The Head Captain lied and told her he would honor her request.

11:33:24, the seal begins to be undone of the Sokyoku. Rukia has less than a half an hour to live.

11:36:44, Soifon and Yachiru, with their superior speed go on ahead to Sokyoku hill.

11:37:43, Momo makes her way to the Central Forty Six's chambers, following close behind Ichimaru Gin. The third division captain seems to be dragging his heels in leading her there. Several times he offers the chance for Momo to ahead of him, but she tells him, with a large smile that she insists he leads the way.

_Come on Ichimaru-taicho, let's see what you're hiding. _Momo thinks to herself.

11:40:42, Hitsugaya Toshiro and Matsumoto Rangiku begin to make their way to Central Forty Six as fast as they can.

11:46:47, the Sokyoku's sealing is finished.

11:50:06, Rukia is lifted into the air to the top of the Sokyoku monument. She will die in less than ten minutes.

11:55:59, The Sokyoku is unleashed and begins to take form.

11:57:53, The Sokyoku takes its full form and targets Kuchiki Rukia

11:58:40, Rukia begins to think what she believes will be her final thoughts.

_I am sorry sensei. You told me to have faith in you, but I guess your plan failed just like twenty years ago. Fear not though, I am not scared to die. Thank you for trying. _She pictured Lelouch. _Thank you. _Hisana. _Thank you. _Kaien. _Thank you. _Ichigo. _Thank you._

11:59:57, the Sokyoku charges towards Rukia and makes to obliterate her. The scene is consumed in a fiery blaze.

12:00:05, a miracle occurs. The Sokyoku is stopped dead in its tracks. Its beak is pressed up against a single blade. The blade is shaped like a giant kitchen knife and its wearer bears a cloak with a pendent symbol of the long since fallen Shihoin family attached to it. The sword's wielder has orange hair. He looks right at Rukia. Rukia opens her eyes, having felt the Sokyoku's halt and witnesses the image of her savior.

"Hey." The swordsman says.

Rukia gasps. "Ichigo." She closes her eyes and sniffs. A single tear sheds from her face before she yells. "Idiot! What took you so long? I could've died you moron! If you're going to make an entrance, don't make me wait till the last possible second you fool!"

"Hey, you're still alive. Everything's going to be fine." Ichigo told her. "Tell me Rukia you ever heard Lelouch talk about his plans as if they were chess games?"

Rukia laughed. "A lot of times."

"Well he explained part of his plan to me and for what it's worth, I'm his opening move." Ichigo said with a grin.

"Just don't get captured." Rukia joked.

Stefan found the situation far less amusing. _How the hell did that kid stop the Sokyoku with only one Zanpakuto? That doesn't make any sense!_

"My, my, like father like son it seems." Shunsui chuckles to himself.

The Sokyoku rears back and screeches. It was stopped once, but it will not fail again.

"Gearing up for a second attack eh?" Ichigo bates the big phoenix. "Go ahead, bring it on."

"Ichigo you'll never stop it a second time. Please tell me Lelouch has his second move on its way." Rukia stated.

"Well they appear to be running late. Guess that means I have to improvise." Ichigo said.

"This isn't improvisation it's suicide. You'll get us both killed!" Rukia scolded.

Ichigo ignored Rukia's advice and charged. Thankfully, before he and the Sokyoku clashed, a large blue blast of energy collided with the Sokyoku freezing it solid and causing it to collapse upon the ground.

"Wh-what the heck was that?" Stefan looked over to the edge of the hill where Kukaku was.

"You guys have thirty seconds, make them count." Kukaku told Ukitake, Kiyone and Sentaro. Kaien hadn't shown up yet it seemed.

The captain and his third seats rushed towards the Sokyoku. Kendra made to stop them, but Kukaku blocked her path. "Aw, no you don't." Kukaku told Kendra as she slashed at the vice-captain's drawn blade.

"You would clash with a vice-captain, how foolish are you?" Kendra asked.

"Only enough to buy a few seconds." Kukaku glanced at Ukitake and the others where they joined with Shunsui.

"Hey there Mr. Handsome," Shunsui said to Ukitake, "I was wondering if you were going to show up."

"It took a while for us to get everything together. We were still debugging this net." Ukitake said.

"Net?" Shunsui asked. Only for Sentaro and Kiyone to pull out a huge net so large it would be impossible for one person to throw it.

"This must cover the entire Sokyoku. It will neutralize the blade and purge it." Ukitake explained.

"All right, on three." Shunsui said. He and Ukitake grabbed the net along with

"Right…three." Ukitake said and the group tossed the gigantic net over the frozen bird, neutralizing the Sokyoku and causing it to vanish. Just like that the giant bird was gone.

"And that would be move number two. Time for me to execute move number three." Ichigo said and leapt up onto the stand.

"Ichigo what are you going to do?" Rukia asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ichigo asked twirling Zangetsu by its cloth wrappings. "This stand is about to tumble down."

"That's crazy! Don't tell me Lelouch ordered you to do that!" Rukia shouted.

"Crazy seems to be that guy's middle name." Ichigo remarked and then thrust Zangetsu into the stand. There was a flash of blue light and a humongous explosion. When it cleared Ichigo, with Rukia under his arm, stood on the remnants of the stand. "I don't want you to rescue me you said. Just go home you said. You know, sometimes you talk too much Rukia. Good thing I don't listen to you. Now this is the second time I've had to tell you this. I've come here to rescue you, got it?"

"I got it." Rukia said as tears streamed down her face.

"Good." He responded.

"Just who is that man?" Stefan asked.

"He's the son of former Captain of Squad 10 Kurosaki Isshin, Kurosaki Ichigo, that's who." Shunsui said.

"Kurosaki?" The other captains were shocked and began chatting amongst themselves.

"Ichigo, what are we supposed to do now?" Rukia asked. "How are we supposed to disappear with so many eyes watching us?" _And why are only Sentaro and Kiyone here? Where's Kaien-dono?_

"Well we're supposed to wait for move number four, but in case that doesn't happen we'll have to make a run for it." Ichigo said to Rukia.

Rukia could not believe how stupid Ichigo was acting today. "What? How stupid. We'll never get away. Those are captains."

"Oh yeah, well then we'll just kick their asses first." Ichigo said with a nonchalant attitude. "I'm not alone you know. Lelouch and everyone that's been your ally for the last thirty five years, except maybe my father, we're all here."

"Wait when did you learn about your dad?" Rukia asked.

"Stefan had a slip of the tongue." Ichigo answered. "Lelouch told me most of the rest. You could've told me you knew my family. At least then you wouldn't have had to stay in my closet."

"Well I—"

The sound struggle down below at the opposite end of the hill alarmed Rukia and Ichigo as Kaien came running up the hill. "Sorry about that captain!" Kaien called. "I overslept."

"And here's number four." Ichigo grinned. "Kaien! Up here!" Ichigo called to him. Rukia heard Ichigo call his name and saw Kaien down below who gave the two finger salute he was always seen using for responses of recognition.

"Kaien-dono! You came! You came to save me!"

"You bet I did!" Kaien shouted to her. "Toss her here Ichigo."

"Sure thing." Ichigo said and lifted Rukia up over his head.

"Wait…toss? Hold on you're not going to—"

"Catch." Ichigo said and threw Rukia like a football into Kaien's awaiting arms.

"Bakudo 4: Hainawa!" Kaien sent out the crawling rope and used that to grab Rukia and pull her into his arms. "Thank you for flying air Kaien, we seem to be experiencing some turbulence today." Kaien said. He saw Sasakibe coming after him. "Please secure all your personal items and enjoy the ride." Kaien disappeared in a flash. Ichigo jumped down to meet the first division lieutenant head on and with a straight arm punched knocked him to the ground, unconscious. Kendra came at Ichigo next. She swung at the Ichigo with her blade over his head. Ichigo elbowed her in the chest. Kendra went sailing back, but she gained her balance and did a backwards somersault.

"If you think I'm as easy as that last guy you took out, you're mistaken." She said. She held her sword out so that it was parallel with the ground. "Now kill from the shadows, Akuma Ansatsu!" **(Demonic Assassin)** Kendra swung her blade to the side transforming it into a small dagger, like that of former 9th division captain Muguruma Kensei Shikai. The blade itself looked like the tail of a demon with its curved edge and jagged spikes along one side. Kendra's Shihakusho slimmed down and became more form fitting. Her hakama and robes hugged tightly to her allowing her c-cup chest to easily be noticeable. She charged. Her speed had increased significantly thanks to her sword release and cut down on her outfit. She struck at Ichigo who used his bare hand to block her fist holding her weapon. He then slid down low and trip kicked her, sending her off balance before punching her in the face. Kendra went sailing back. She landed against her captain who had stepped forward. "Ah, Lusca-taicho."

"Enough, Kendra. It appears I am the one this boy must face." He told her.

"But…sir what should I do?" Kendra asked.

"Go and see if you can find Lamperouge-taicho. I don't know where he is, but something tells me he knows a lot about what's going on." Stefan told her.

"Yes sir." Kendra said and took off.

Stefan walked towards Ichigo spinning his blade like Kaien would his trident as he approached the teen. "Kurosaki Ichigo. Son of Kurosaki Isshin former captain of Squad Ten who was condemned and exiled for the endangerment of uncountable innocent souls and blatant disregard for policies and procedures as well as aggressive assault on the now late Captain Aizen Sosuke of the Fifth Division. The fact that you would take up in your father's footsteps says a lot about you Ichigo, but the notion that you would not disguise yourself is interesting."

"My father was a noble man. The phantoms were good people with the right ambitions, but that the Soul Society closed off their minds to the corruption happening right in front of them. That's what Zero told me." Ichigo stated.

"_If you want to see Rukia live through this do not mention that I am Zero. Make a proper distinction between us." _

Lelouch's words rang through Ichigo's head.

"And you believe the words of a criminal?" Stefan asked.

"My father is a good man." Ichigo stated. "Yeah he's a bit of a goofball, but he's not a moron. He might act like one, but he'd never blatantly break the law…not without good reason. This isn't for my father's honor though." Ichigo flung off his cape. "This is payback for last time!"

"You are a naïve boy." Stefan said as he stood a few meters away from Ichigo and stopped spinning his sword. "You come at me despite your injuries. Don't be a fool. This is the same as throwing your own life away. I am a captain. You are a Ryoka, even if Soul Reaper blood runs in your veins you will never hope to best me."

"We'll see about that." Ichigo said.

"Once I defeat you, I shall pursue Shiba Kaien and I shall execute Kuchiki Rukia with my own two hands." Stefan told Ichigo.

"I won't let that happen." Ichigo responded.

"Of course you won't." Stefan mocked. "Now then, I hope you can last long enough that I can get some good exercise. Having had to come straight here from the barracks I didn't have proper time to do my morning training exercises." He swung his blade. "Bare your fangs, Yaju Kokuo." Stefan's sword transformed. "Let's begin Kurosaki Ichigo."

Stefan rushed at Ichigo as fast as he could, disappearing in an instant. He attacked Ichigo just over the teen's left shoulder, but much to his surprise he clanged against Ichigo's sword as he struck.

_He blocked me? _Stefan dropped to the ground and dodged to the side as Ichigo swung down at him. _When did he get to be this fast? _Ichigo took a swing at Stefan and missed as the green haired swordsman used flash step to get behind the teen. Ichigo turned and pivoted, blocking Stefan's attack.

"I can see your every move, Lusca Stefan." Ichigo told him. He hacked up with his weapon. Stefan disappeared and began to run circles around Ichigo.

"Not bad, Kurosaki. I must say you've improved, but you're still no match for one who is concerned the master swordsman of the Seireitei." Stefan responded.

_He's moving so fast. _Ichigo wasn't sure where to strike or parry.

_I've got him. _Stefan came in and struck at Ichigo's back with a slash before striking across his stomach. He then swung up with a sweeping motion and hit Ichigo in the chest with a ball of energy. As Ichigo went sailing back, Stefan swung across the air twice with his blade sending two blasts of energy at Ichigo. Ichigo deflected the first and dodged the second. Stefan came at him as he dodged and attacked. He slashed Ichigo right in the shoulder. Ichigo stabbed forward, but missed. Stefan came at Ichigo on the side of the teen's unguarded flank and slashed him again. His strike was more powerful than the last time thanks to his Zanpakuto's special ability. He then kicked Ichigo in the stomach and then formed an 'X' in midair with his blade before slashing forward. An arced, orange colored blade of energy came streaming at Ichigo and impacted on his chest created an 'X' shaped wound on his chest. That was now four consecutive hits. The damage was getting consecutively worse. Ichigo stood his ground, but Stefan was already coming at him. Ichigo watched the motion of his blade and predicted exactly the technique he was going to do next. It wasn't a surprise as to the motion. He had seen Stefan do it twice to Kaien.

As Stefan executed the spinning sword slash. Ichigo took a step back and to the side and then swung with both hands at Stefan who sidestepped, but Ichigo had just set his hit counter back to one. Stefan came at Ichigo's flank again, but Ichigo parried and poked a huge hole in Stefan's defenses as the captain became destabilized. If not for Shunpo Stefan would've received his first injury of the day. He leapt away from Ichigo's strike and then circled around the teen and came at him from Ichigo's right and did a leaping jump attack. Ichigo disappeared in an instant and reappeared a few feet away. Stefan launched a ball of energy at Ichigo, but the teen dodged it and began arcing around the second division captain's space.

Ichigo attacked Stefan at the captain's left flank. Stefan blocked and tried to push Ichigo off. "How do you like that? I learned your fancy little Shunpo technique." Ichigo said.

"Don't get cocky, you Ryoka!" Stefan swung at Ichigo, but the teen disappeared and attacked at Stefan's unguarded side. Stefan got cut right in the arm. It was his first injury of the day.

"Are you sure it's not you who's being cocky?" Ichigo asked. "I might be just a Ryoka and a Substitute Soul Reaper, but I am also strong enough to defeat you Stefan." Ichigo declared as Stefan turned to face him. "Just because I'm a Ryoka doesn't mean you should right me off as weak." Ichigo said and then grinned "Or have you forgotten what my friends did your elite officers?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten." Stefan said and prepared a stance. "You want me not to go easy on you? Fine. I've had enough exercise myself. Here's what happens when I get serious. He disappeared and attacked Ichigo down his chest line. He pivoted and slashed him horizontally. Ichigo blocked this strike. Stefan leapt up into the air, kicking Ichigo in the chin. Stefan then came rushing in at Ichigo and slashed across the teen's waist, dealing more damage. He then turned and made to attack Ichigo from behind. Ichigo stopped his strike, but Stefan began pushing him back. His strength was much more than Ichigo could hope to push off. "What's wrong Ichigo? Finding yourself at a disadvantage?" Stefan asked.

Ichigo just grunted and was nearly pushed off the Sokyoku, but at the last viable second he slid the length his blade along the tip of Stefan's and ran around the captain. Stefan followed behind Ichigo and made to slice him in the shoulder, but Ichigo dodged to the side. Stefan came at Ichigo again with his sword as Ichigo ducked under the staba and then let drive an uppercut to Stefan's face. Stefan backed up and rubbed his chin.

"Not bad kid." Stefan said, "But basic skill won't be enough." His battle aura began to glow fiercely. "Take this!" The roar of a lion could be heard as a powerful energy sound wave burst forward towards Ichigo. The teen was blown back by the attack as Stefan fired forward two orange blasts of energy that hit Ichigo dead on in the chest. The teen stood up, hunched over his Zanpakuto. "How do you like my sonic roar? By converting the reiatsu around my body into reiryoku I can create a shockwave so powerful that it leaves my opponent completely disoriented preventing them from moving for a few seconds as they are crushed under the weight of my reiatsu as it converts back."

"Not bad, but I have something better." Ichigo told him.

"Oh?" Stefan looked on with both curiosity and caution. Care to demonstrate?" Stefan asked.

"And miss? Like hell." Ichigo scoffed.

"Ha, seems you're not as stupid as you look." Stefan rushed back at Ichigo swinging his sword down on the teen. Ichigo struggled to push Stefan off.

_Damn, his counter is at three, or did the shockwave count too so its four. _

"_Be wary of Stefan's Zanpakuto. For every strike he makes he just gets stronger. If you can block or dodge one attack though, his counter will reset. This won't be finite though, until after a successful block or dodge. If you block you have to disengage first." _

Ichigo remembered what Yoruichi told him about Stefan.

"_And his Bankai?" _Ichigo remembered asking.

"_I don't know. Stefan became a captain long after I had left. I've never seen his Bankai. If he uses that you're on your own." _

_So I need to be careful then, let me stay on par with his Shikai before I push him to Bankai. _Ichigo thought to himself.

Ichigo saw Stefan draw his free hand back and made to punch Ichigo across the face the teen took one hand off Zangetsu and caught Stefan's fist. He then head-butt the captain and drew back from him. While Stefan was still reeling Ichigo held up his sword. "Take this!" Ichigo swung his blade down and the bright blue energy beam he had used several times came blasting towards Stefan. The destruction was so large that it tore halfway into Sokyoku Hill.

The well trained captain came off the attack with a very bad gash in the right side of his chest. His entire Shihakusho, on that side, including the haori, was destroyed. Stefan, in response, tore off his robe and haori, leaving his chest bare. His six-pack was in full view and his muscles were well toned. In comparison to Ichigo's the toning was about the same. Stefan's wound along his right side was pretty bad. However, he appeared to just be shrugging it off. "My Zanpakuto increases my endurance to immense levels. As an assassin, I cannot afford my target to get the better of me and I've experienced every kind of trap and trick in the book. That light that I saw though, it's called Getsuga Tensho isn't it?"

_Wha…how did he know? _Ichigo asked.

"When you swing your sword, all of your reiatsu is absorbed by your Zanpakuto. Then it gets released again in a super high density beam, giving it an incredibly amplified swing. I know it all too well. It seems you gained more than just your heritage from your father it would seem." Stefan said. "What is the name of your Zanpakuto?"

"Zangetsu." Ichigo said.

"Slaying Moon compared to your father's Scathing Moon, I see the night has quite an impact on your family." Stefan said.

"What's all this comparison to my old man?" Ichigo asked putting Zangetsu on his shoulder. "I am not my dad. I'm me. My skills are through my own hard work and training. My dad, so it seems, didn't even want me to know about all of this. Like I said at the beginning of our fight, this has nothing to do with my father. This has everything to do with Rukia and my earlier defeat at your hands. You act like there's some reason it has to be this way, but I won't let Rukia die. That's the reason I'm here and that's the reason I got this power."

Stefan grunted. "You talk well for an amateur. Whether you have the skill or not, your lack of experience will be what holds you back. I have been captain of the Second Division for more than three quarters of a century. You could never hope to defeat me. In fact," Stefan held his blade down at an angle at his side, "I see no reason to keep up this charade. I will kill you and I will do so with the method that requires the least amount of time." Stefan surged his orange spiritual power. "Bankai." Stefan's muscles seemed to harden and his spiritual power seemed to grow. His wound seemed to clot over as his sword grew. The blade morphed and became bladed on both sides of the blade. An emerald ore coated the flat end of the blade. There were gaps in this ore with special patterns filling the gaps with regular cold steel. The patterns were filled with Stefan's spiritual power. The handle turned from gold to pearl white and the pommel now had a sapphire jewel imbedded in it. The phantasmal outlining of two one-handed swords appeared on Stefan's back. The left sword bore a sharp resemblance to Stefan's sealed Zanpakuto. The right was a spitting image of his Shikai. A tattoo of a Lion, the way a cave man would carve the animal along a wall, appeared along Stefan's stomach. Had he been wearing clothes, the tattoo would've glowed through his Shihakusho. "Shiretsu Hokori no no Yaju Kokuo." **(Fierce Pride of the Beast King) **Stefan put both hand on his blade and readied it, taking a stance of holding his sword out at his side with both hands on the handle. "Behold, Kurosaki Ichigo, the power someone such has you could never hope to obtain: The power of Bankai!" Stefan charged and before Ichigo could blink slashed him right in the shoulder.

_He's gotten faster. _Ichigo realized. Stefan turned on a dime and came at Ichigo with his sword Ichigo blocked with Zangetsu, but was completely overpowered when a blast of energy followed Stefan's strike upon the blocking of the blade. Ichigo structured himself, but Stefan was already behind him and stabbed the ground in front of him, launching Ichigo into the air as the stealth captain's spiritual power exploded around them. Ichigo was tossed about like a rag doll and completely discombobulated as he flipped through the air. Stefan came down on top of him both hands on his blade and, swinging his arms like he was bringing a mallet down on a strength test game at a carnival, slashed Ichigo across the back and sent him slamming into the ground. From his aerial position he swung his sword in a downcast motion and rained down miniature shockwaves upon Ichigo's location like a gigantic bucket of water poured into a slotted spoon. Stefan landed on the ground to try and see if Ichigo would emerge.

He also taunted him. "By now I'm sure you can see the difference in our power. Yaju Kokuo is an extension of my skills as a swordsman. It decreases my strength and increases my speed and endurance. Through Bankai the penalty to my strength is removed and my speed and endurance are increased further. My stance is also changeable as there are many different ways for one to wield a sword. Such a skill that one with your inexperience would be overwhelmed by."

"Damn." Ichigo said, getting up from the ground. "I thought I could do better than that. I should've known I couldn't do it, just had to try though."

"A philosophy worthy of Lelouch-taicho that he passed onto others over the years; I'm sure it was your father who taught you that." Stefan stated. "Now that you've tried surely you can see that you are outclassed. If you give up now I will spare your life. Struggle," Stefan switched his two handed blade with his Shikai blade and pointed it at Ichigo, "and I will kill you."

"Who said I was giving up?" Ichigo asked rising to his feet. "I just thought it was foolish to think I could beat a Bankai using only my Shikai."

"That arrogant mouth of yours will be the death of you." Stefan said with a glare. "You talk as if you've already achieved Bankai level."

"Yeah." Ichigo said with a grin. "You catch on pretty quickly, Lusca Stefan."

"What did you just say?" Stefan scowled.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Ichigo said staggering forward. "I think you heard me. You just don't want to believe it, do you? Then again I don't care whether you believe it or not. You'll believe it once you see it, Lusca Stefan." Ichigo swung his sword back behind him. He took a left lead stance and let loose a loud war cry. His blue battle aura powered up around him.

_A Bankai? Absurd! _Stefan scoffed with anger. _Though he may be the descendent of the Kurosaki household, a branch family of the noble Shiba clan, the idea that he could obtain a power so vast is inconceivable. His father, Kurosaki Isshin was one of the first in a long time in that family to reach Bankai. Even the most prominent leader of clan in Shiba history, Shiba Kaien, hasn't even begun the road to Bankai as far as anyone knows. So why him? He became a Soul Reaper by absorbing Rukia's power. He was born a normal human. So how can he reach Bankai so easily as if it's second nature? _

Ichigo stopped charging his power and brought his sword forward. He grabbed his elbow with his free arm. The cloth wrappings on the end of Zangetsu's improper handle snaked around the arm gripping the handle of the sword. "Ban-kai." Ichigo declared. His eyes flared blue and his blue aura formed around him once again. His aura exploded as the energy from Zangetsu fired forward towards Stefan. He dodged to the side. A dust storm kicked up and Ichigo was in the center of it. His robe was now a long coat with frayed ends and in his hand was not a large kitchen knife shaped blade but a long black katana. It was pure black, with a chain attached to the end of it. The guard was shaped like the kanji for manji, which quite literally put the "Ban" in "Bankai."

"So that's your Bankai is it?" Stefan said swinging his sword to the side to blow the dust around him away. "It's rather condensed, I must say. Bankai's are harder or easier to control based on the magnitude and complexity of the transformation. Seeing how condensed your Bankai is, I believe I can make some judgments on it already. Judgment one." Stefan said and disappeared and attacked Ichigo at his right flank. The teen blocked. "Your reflexes are enhanced." Stefan held out his free hand and another sword, resembling his Zanpakuto's sealed form, appeared in it. "Judgment two." He struck at Ichigo who vanished and then struck Stefan across the back. Stefan blocked by forming his blades behind him in a cross formation. However, Ichigo was able to overpower Stefan's block and push past him. "Your speed and combat abilities are enhanced. You are not the first to obtain a condensed Bankai. Besides me, your father's predecessor, Homura Yuna, also had a rather condensed Bankai. I would know since I sat in on her captain's exam." Ichigo was surprised Stefan knew so much about his Bankai just from its composition. "Judgment three." Stefan said and crossed his arms over each other and sswung his swords in a wide arc created a sickle of energy that zoomed towards Ichigo at fast speeds. Ichigo dodged and Stefan got right in his face and struck down with both blades. Ichigo blocked. "As it is plainly obvious that you do, in fact, have Bankai. The only way you could've only obtained it would be through the special method Urahara Kisuke developed that allows mastery of Bankai in three days. However, you have had no time to develop your Bankai and from that you probably have yet to awaken your Bankai's true power. Am I wrong?" Stefan asked.

_Dammit! How did he figure it out so easily? Just who is this guy? I thought I'd have somewhat of an advantage by not revealing my Zanpakuto's powers to early, but he has me completely figured out. _Ichigo calmed down. _No, I still might have an advantage. _He noticed the ghostly, two handed weapon along Stefan's back. _Stefan said that a Bankai becomes easier to handle the more it is condensed. While not by much, his transformation is more complex than mine. I should have, _Ichigo charged his spiritual power, _some form of X-factor. _Ichigo drew away from Stefan and swung and the captain's right flank. Stefan motioned to block, but Ichigo saw the attack as he extended his arm out and took a step and a half away from the captain's blade and then struck Stefan across the back. _I knew it. His blade isn't really there. It's just visible ethereal storage space. _Ichigo circled around to Stefan's left flank as he came in Stefan leapt back to dodge the teen's attack, but once again Ichigo saw this and came in and struck forward with both hands on his blade. Stefan blocked with his swords in a cross formation.

_He's gotten fast, really fast. His Bankai's emphasis is obviously his speed._ Stefan determined. _It doesn't matter. I can match this no problem. _Stefan drew back from Ichigo and charged towards him as he spiraled through the air, coating himself in his spiritual power. Ichigo blocked, but was destabilized and stepped to the side. Stefan, however, was moving too fast to take advantage of this. However, once he stopped he vanished and came down from high in the air with both blades. In midair he switched his blades with his single, two-handed sword and came down upon Ichigo's blade. Sparks flew as Ichigo was pushed into the ground. "I must admit the strength of your Bankai is impressive, Kurosaki Ichigo. Were this a normal occasion you would make a fine Soul Reaper amongst our ranks."

"I think that's the first time you've complimented me without adding a 'but' to the end of it." Ichigo smirked.

Stefan grinned back. "Heh. It's too bad. When it comes down to it you are a decent combatant," he became serious, "but my orders are my orders." He and Ichigo slid their blades along each other's and then pivoted, turned and swung, landing in another weapons lock.

"Hmph, I've heard that before." Ichigo said to Stefan. "Tell me is it so hard to trust Zero?"

"Zero is a criminal. I cannot believe you would even ask that." Stefan scowled. He and Ichigo drew away from each other and spun so that their blades touched while each fighter's back was to the other. They spun and swung at each other again. They pushed against each other before pushing off of each other. Annotating each strike with a grunt, Stefan fired two familiar orange blasts of energy. With a grunt, Ichigo used Shunpo to dodge both and then got right in Stefan's defenses. With one hand on the handle and the other pushing against his blade, Stefan blocked Ichigo's incoming attack as he held his blade parallel to the ground. Ichigo continued to put pressure on the green haired warrior and felt he was gaining an advantage. The deadlock went on for a full minute until Stefan grinded his heel into the ground, popped himself into the air, planted his sword into the ground and pole-vaulted over Ichigo's head, taking his sword with him, and then slammed the large blade behind his back as if sheathing it in an attempt to hit Ichigo. The teen dodged. Ichigo came back at Stefan who switched back to his two handed style on a dime. He began flipping towards Ichigo at a 45-degree angle, creating a whirlwind of blades as he spun towards the teen. It was like a wheel of bladed death as Ichigo made to block the oncoming assault, feeling overwhelmed as the attacks kept coming. As Stefan finished the spinning he then spun both of his blades into Ichigo's shoulders. Ichigo ducked under the assault, causing Stefan's blades to graze the tops of his shoulders, and stabbed the trained assassin right in the gut. It was shallow. Stefan's muscles were rather thick and even with superior strength Ichigo didn't get more than four inches into the stealth commander's stomach. Stefan pulled Ichigo's blade out of him and drew away.

As he stood there, clutching the wound, Ichigo continued the topic of conversation they had begun earlier. "You call Zero a criminal, but can you deny the benefits he's brought to the Soul Society?" Ichigo thrust his free arm out at his side. True, I wasn't around during Zero's time so what I say may not be as impactful, but according to him it sounds like he had his reasons for what he did."

Stefan sighed. "I am loath to admit it, but Zero has brought benefits to the Soul Society, but," he scowled, "that does not justify his actions. If Zero wanted to help the Soul Society he could've just as easily joined the Gotei 13. There was no reason to break the law."

"Did you ever think," Ichigo said readying another stance, "That perhaps Zero tried that and was unable to succeed? Just as I am willing to go against the Soul Society to prove that Rukia should not be executed, do you think that perhaps Zero believed that there was something that he could not do by being in line with the law? I agree with Zero. Instead of standing by and watching as innocent people lose their lives I would fight. I would rather eliminate the threat before me than tell people 'Sorry you have to die today, but I promise we'll change things real soon'."

"What comes from abusing those who abuse the law by abusing the law yourself? Nothing. It is simple taint that eats away at one's soul and corrupts one's mind until he or she knows naught, but blood and carnage." Stefan said.

"If that's how you see things then we have nothing more to discuss." Ichigo swung his sword out at his side. "Let us settle this the old fashioned way. The one who wins is the one who is right."

"There is no reason for me to accept such terms. My defeat will not change how I view things. Do you think I will concede because of your resolve? How utterly ridiculous and naïve you are. Enough though, talking is pointless." Stefan put away all of his weapons, the tattoo on his stomach glowed. "I will show you the true power of my Zanpakuto. As I mentioned before, Yaju Kokuo reflects my skill as a swordsman. However, it also reflects my pride as a warrior and my strength and determination as a combatant. And when a battle drags out for a fixed amount of time, Yaju Kokuo's true power awakens from within me. Behold. This is true power." Stefan's spiritual power surged around him. The orange color turned to a dark forest green, several shades darker than Stefan's hair. The condensed aura flowed out wildly like a rampaging beast. His phantasmal blades dispersed and their reishi began to coat itself around his body and he gained a long coat of his own. It was patched with various sizes of indigo and lavender hues. Fingerless gloves, with visible knuckles and the center of the back of the hand formed on Stefan's hands. More reishi, thicker this time, formed near Stefan's hand as he held it up and away from his body. A sword could be seen taking form. The sword was about midway in size between a katana and a no-daichi. The blade was sharpened on both sides with the tip curving at an angle like a house cat curling the tip of its tail. The guard was shaped like a skewed V so that one side rose higher than the other. The handle was green and the blade had two threads attached to the end of it with lion furs attached to the threads. Stefan's spiritual power stopped surging. "Nami Kogu, Shin no ha no Shishio." **(Wave Cutter, True Blade of the Lion King)**

_What the…what's with his transformation, and why did his reiatsu suddenly get so dense? _Ichigo thought to himself, preparing a defense.

"Prepare yourself Kurosaki Ichigo, very few opponents ever bear witness to the true power of Yaju Kokuo. Zaraki Kenpachi is one of the few who has ever seen it and he was able to conquer it. Can you?" Stefan asked.

Ichigo grinned. "If Kenpachi beat that form and I beat Kenpachi then you can bet your ass I can beat it too. Let's go Stefan, final round!"

Ichigo charged forward, but as he approached Stefan, the man was already behind him and Ichigo was cut deep in the shoulder. As Ichigo turned to fight back Stefan slashed him up the middle and then let fly a flurry of punches into Ichigo's torso. After seven clean hits he drew back his fist, empowering it with reiatsu and punched Ichigo hard in the chest. Ichigo went flying back. He then plunged his blade straight into Ichigo's gut and swung up at angle. Ichigo made to swing, but he completely missed. Stefan was behind him and Ichigo felt a nasty cut form up along his back.

_Damn, he really is fast. I think he got even faster ever since he revealed his Nami Kogu to me, _Ichigo said and grinned, _but that doesn't matter. I can go a little faster too. _Ichigo fought with all his might and attacked Stefan, but the green haired warrior kept on him. He slashed at Ichigo with a leaping strike, which Ichigo blocked and then let loose seven quick thrusts into Ichigo's body. Ichigo was getting completely overpowered and he was unable to match Stefan's superior skill and power.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Stefan asked. "Getting tired? I suppose that's possible. Under the thick dense reiatsu that comes along with unleashing Nami Kogu, my speed and strength go at the apex of their skill. Do not feel bad, your skill is admirable, but you could never hope to beat me!" Stefan charged his energy and released it a roar followed that blew Ichigo back and along the ground. Ichigo lay on the ground beaten and broken. Hey lay on the ground, trying to get up, but it was pointless. He was too badly damaged.

_Dammit, I can't feel my arms. My sword feels heavy. I can't move my legs._

Stefan began twirling his blade up in the air as he had done when his and Ichigo's battle first started. "Something feels off about this whole thing. My true form does make me faster and my attacks more lethal, but it shouldn't make you as tame as a kitten by comparison. I guess it's like I thought, you are at your limit, Kurosaki Ichigo." Stefan switched his blade to his other hand and held it out in front of the teen. "I commend you for coming this far, but that's all there is to it. It's over Kurosak Ichigo. It's quite a shame. If you were granted enhanced endurance by your Zanpakuto the way mine does for me, perhaps you would've stood a better chance." He began to bring his blade down to run Ichigo through.

_Move…I have to move. Move! Dammit. Why am I here? Why have I come all this way? It's all for nothing if I don't win. I want to win. I…NEED TO WIIIN!_

"Che." An alien voice stated as Ichigo's arm lashed out and grabbed Stefan's blade. A white mask began to form upon Ichigo's face. "I thought I told you already. It's a big problem for me if you get yourself killed."

"That's impossible." Stefan said marveling at the sight of Ichigo being able to grab his most powerful blade barehanded. "Who or what are you?"

The alien voice laughed. "You wanna know who I am?" the voice laughed again. "I have," Ichigo's head picked up from the ground revealing his face beginning to hollowfy along with his sclera being entirely black and his irises yellow, "No name!" The hollowfied Ichigo leapt up from the ground and sliced Stefan up along his torso, forcing him to retreat back. The hollowfied Ichigo struck at Stefan again down the other direction slashing at the wound he already created. "Ichigo what a complete amateur you are. Couldn't you tell? You're getting crushed by his Bankai's spiritual pressure. Every bone in your body is creaking from the strain. You really are a hopeless case." He prepared his stance. "I'll show you how to use Bankai correctly, Ichigo."

_Since when does Kurosaki refer to himself in third person? And what's with this twisted spiritual pressure? _Stefan wondered, but had no time to think on it. The hollowfied Ichigo came at Stefan like a man gone wild. Stefan dodged to the side as Ichigo came in and dodged again swung out to get Stefan as he dodged. _He's gotten so fast all of a sudden? What's going on?_

"Wa! Haha!" With a wrist snapping motion the hollowfied Ichigo let fly a Getsuga Tensho, but there was one large difference between this Getsuga Tensho and any other time Stefan had seen the technique used.

_Black Getsuga. _Stefan dodged away landing his foot on a rock. The possessor of Ichigo's body let fly another black Getsuga, which Stefan dodged again and away from. He needed time to figure out what was happening so he could mount a counter attack, but the hollow within Ichigo was unwilling to give Stefan that kind of time. Ichigo's hollow fired two individual Getsuga blasts at the green haired captain and as Stefan tried to escape the crazy entity grabbed his shoulder and stabbed him through the back and both blasts hit Stefan dead on burning away a good portion of his long coat and causing him to bleed from the forehead and around the sides of his temple. Blood mixed with hair as Stefan panted as he drew away from his allegedly nameless assailant. "This twisted spiritual pressure, that white mask…are you…a hollow?" Stefan asked.

"Who cares?" The possessor of Ichigo's body responded as the mask on Ichigo's face became half complete. "I don't have to tell you anything because as soon as I finish with you you're going to—"

_**Disappear. **_Ichigo's voice came from within. His hollow gasped as the teen reached for the mask on his face and made to rip it off. _**I don't need you! Stop Interfering!**_

"You're the one who's interfering, don't you get it? I was about to kill him! You will win if you just leave it to me." Ichigo's left arm continued to rip off the mask as his blade swung about wildly. Stefan looked with amazement and growing curiosity. "You fool! Damn you! AAAAAGGGHHHH!" Ichigo pulled the mask completely off his face. The broken pieces clattered to the ground and Ichigo was back in control of his body.

Stefan's face was priceless. If translated into words his face had the phrase: "What the _fuck _was that?" written all over it.

"Whew." Ichigo breathed. "Sorry about that." He held out his blade parallel to the ground. "That was an unwelcome interruption."

_An interruption? _Stefan thought to himself. _THAT'S what that was to him? I think he means that if he had been in that form for much longer then, even if he had defeated me, the victory wouldn't have truly been his. _Stefan sighed. _It also seems like he's feeling better. It seems like a second wind, but he's probably as burned out as I am. Oh well. _Stefan swung his sword. "Very well. I won't ask you to explain what that _thing_ was. I don't think either of us have the strength to continue this fight for much longer, but before we finish it tell me something."

"Hmm?"

"You could've easily won this fight just now. Whatever happened to you it gave you an ungodly advantage over me. Why did you stop?" Stefan asked.

"I told you before. My goal is to make you see the problem you don't want to realize. I'm not looking to kill you. You are a powerful warrior and a venerable soldier to the Gotei, killing you would what make me a true criminal rather than just a lawbreaker with a cause. Has the difference penetrated your brain yet? Or do I still need to fight you to prove it?" Ichigo asked.

"All lawbreakers have causes. Your wording could've been better there." Stefan said. "But I understand what you are trying to say." Stefan took a stance. "Maybe your right, maybe there is a difference between a vigilante and blatant abusers and breakers of the law. If they're useful make use of them." Stefan began to reminisce of a discussion he had had with Unohana once before.

* * *

><p><strong>32 years ago<strong>

"What do you mean Zero is not a true criminal?" Stefan asked, irritated.

"I know what I said." Unohana stated. "However, there is a fine line between vigilantes, law breakers, and criminals. A criminal is someone who breaks the law and seeks to do harm by breaking the law. This is usually done for selfish ambitions. Law breakers break the law just because they feel empowered or esteemed simply by breaking the law. Vigilantes are different. They break the law, but they break it because they know no other path that can lead them to goals that many who stay within the law seek out."

"So does that mean you know what Zero seeks?" Stefan asked.

"Not yet. It's too soon to tell, but rest assured that I will let you know if I figure things out." Unohana stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

_Yes, now I understand, Unohana-taicho. I may not understand what exactly Zero's intentions were…are…but I now understand that even those who break the law can sometimes be a benefit. Even with that said, this must be finished. _"Kurosaki Ichigo, if you want to convince me that you are not a threat…that Zero is not a threat…that his intentions and all who follow him are for the benefit of the Soul Society, prove it by striking me down. Show me the strength of your resolve."

"Gladly." Ichigo said. He and Stefan rushed at each other and crossed blades. Both were battle weary, but they had enough fight left in them to continue their fight for a short while longer. As the combatants passed each other, they turned and clashed their blades against each other. Both blades bounced back towards their owners. The two warriors swept their blades up from a downward angle and the swords met. They swung from down high and then drew away from each other again. They rushed at each other and passed by each other once more, cutting the other in the cheek. Both took the time to charge their spiritual power and clashed again.

From the edge of the hill, Ichigo's comrades could now see the battle reaching its end.

"Man, look at Ichigo go." Tatsuki folded her arms with a grin.

"I can't believe he's fighting Captain Lusca Stefan as an equal. It's amazing." Isane marveled.

"Ichigo certainly has gotten a lot stronger." Chad affirmed.

"Sensei, can you tell who has the advantage?" Uryu asked.

"Both appear to be very battle weary." Soifon responded. "This battle could go either way. Ichigo's victory is entirely up to him."

Ichigo and Stefan continued to fight as their blades continued to clash. They slashed and turned their bodies to the side as their blades created sparks from the exchange. Both were becoming incredibly fatigued. A single slash from either would be the deciding factor. They stood apart from each other. Both charged their reiatsu as much as they could.

"Let us end this with one final attack, Kurosaki Ichigo." Stefan said and began to pour all of his spirit energy into his blade.

"Works for me." Ichigo said and followed his opponent's lead and did the same thing with his spirit energy. When both had charged they zoomed forward. They moved faster than even the supernaturally trained eye could see and appeared on opposite sides of each other. Ichigo bled first. Blood shot out of his shoulder like a water balloon that had just been popped. Ichigo leaned his body on Zangetsu's blade. "I won't fall." Ichigo told himself.

Stefan bled next. Blood shot out of his back as he staggered forward in a daze, finding it difficult to stay balanced. He put his hand on the side of a rock and bent down on one knee. He looked at the singed blade that was his Zanpakuto. _Kurosaki Ichigo has incredible strength, power and determination. I was wrong to compare him to his father. _A chip formed in Stefan's blade. _He is his own man. I am honored to have been defeated by a warrior such as him. _The chip grew wider. _The battle is over. I have lost. _Stefan's blade broke off at the base of the blade and the blade shattered leaving Stefan to hold a stump of a weapon that was no more threatening than Ichigo's after Hisana had broken his. Stefan stood back on his feet. "Kurosaki Ichigo." He spoke.

Ichigo used his sword like and old man would use a cane and faced Stefan whose back was to him.

"Because of your free spirit and reckless abandon you have broken my sword. I concede to your point." Stefan sealed his Bankai. His long coat disappeared and his sword returned to its sealed state. Stefan's bare chest was once again in full view. He sheathed his blade and looked at Ichigo. "Perhaps you are right. Perhaps there are some individuals that break the law," Stefan smiled, "that aren't so bad after all." Stefan walked towards the edge of cliff and then vanished from Sokyoku hill.

_Wait so that's it? _Ichigo asked in his head. _I won? I WON?_ There was a passing of a few seconds as a feeling of elation as realization hit. _I won. _Ichigo let out a war cry so fierce and so proud. It was as if his body was unleashing all the pain he had suffered since the battle began and was just happy to be alive.

While Ichigo's comrades went to his side to have a little chat with the reckless teenager, Momo continued to follow Gin through the Central Forty Six's chambers. She was surprised when she saw all of the dead council members.

_What? What is all of this? _"D-did you do all of this?" she asked Gin. "Answer me."

Gin didn't respond and just led her on. "This way Momo, don't be bashful. There's someone here you'll be delighted to see."

_Delighted…to see? What is he talking about? _Momo wondered. She followed Gin down to the living quarters of the Central Forty Six. It was an otherwise unrestricted area if the members weren't all dead. _What's going on here? Where's Captain Lamperouge…and Shiro-chan? _Momo shuddered, but found some resolve. _I have to be brave. I'm no coward. _She stood still.

"What's the matter? Aren't ya comin'?" Gin asked Momo

"I…" Momo stood still.

"Ah well, if you won't come ta him, he'll come ta you." Gin walked up to one of the towers and knocked on the side. "Yer company's here." He stated.

From out of the darkness stepped a figure that Momo never thought she would see again. "Ai-Aizen-taicho?"

Aizen smiled at her. "Hello Momo. How are you?"

_H-how is this possible? Wh-what's going on? Is…is this real? What is this?_

Momo had a quick flash to her memory. Words Lelouch had spoken rushed to the forefront of her mind.

"_If all goes according to plan the execution will be stopped by the time they reach Central Forty Six. That is where the true culprit shall show up."_

"_The true culprit is someone who should not exist, but does anyway." _

_No…no this can't be what he meant. _Momo began to tear up. _But…he told me it would make sense when the time comes…he told me…he told me…why…why? _"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?"

"Oh dear dat's not de reaction I was expecting at all." Gin said. "I thought she'd be overcome with joy at seeing ya."

"Yes, I as well. What's the matter Momo? What has you so upset?"

Momo stared at the floor. "So that's how it works." She was growing hysterical. "That's why I never saw it until now. You're just like me, like Lamperouge-taicho." Momo's body began to shake as if silent nervous laughter was collaborating with it. "You wear a mask don't you? I won't fall for it." Momo held up her head and pulled out her sword. Her expression reflected someone who had just lost all sanity. She had gone past cynicism and straight to mania. "Captain Aizen…I'm so glad to see you because now I know," tears of insanity ran down Momo's face, "now I know who you really are. Snap, TOBIUME!" She attacked Aizen. He dodged. "I understand now. Captain Aizen the penalty for deceiving your vice-captain, as decreed by your vice-captain, is death."

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Oh shit Momo snapped! But besides that ending there I must ask: how do you all feel about the battle between Ichigo and Stefan? I tried the best I could with it and it had to stand up to the legendary Ichigo VS Byakuya battle from canon. It is also the LONGEST fight scene I have ever written. There are a couple of things in that fight I think aren't completely clear so if something seems off ask and I will explain it, but other than that I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next one. See you all soon).**


	47. Lelouch Vs Aizen: The Last Few Turns

**(A/N: Greatest thing about these circumstances is that I have more time to write. Yay)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

"Death you say?" Aizen asked Momo. "Momo are you feeling all right? Surely you don't think that I am evil do you?"

Momo's mind was far too feral to think rationally. Aizen's words were lost on his vice-captain. She attacked with fireballs from her Shikai. Momo's mind was temporarily gone. **Kill! Kill! Kill! Attack! Attack! Attack! Sensei was right! Sensei was right! **Momo's mind chanted these words and phrases, and other words and phrases relative to them, over and over again as she lashed out at Aizen.

Aizen was too secure in his own power superiority to fight back. He would wait until Momo burned herself out and then strike her down. Momo, with tears of rage and frustration sent fire ball after fire ball at the supposed to be dead captain. Her accuracy was horrible as her rage just had her randomly throwing fireballs everywhere. Damage to the structure was increasing.

"Oh my," Gin noted as Momo continued to fly off the handle, "she's really angry. How interesting."

Aizen continued to either dodge or deflect Momo's attacks. _Just what caused her to be like this? Why wasn't she overjoyed at seeing me? I was her world, her master. _A thought crossed his head and Lelouch's image with a crafty smile placed over the teen's faced crossed through Aizen's mind. _Of course, it has to be him, but why…when…when did Lelouch figure me out? _After coming out of his thoughts Aizen realized Momo was preparing a spirit chant to a particularly high level hado. He stopped her by cutting her down. It was a simple deep slash across her stomach and one particularly harsh one down her back.

Unfortunately for Aizen, his timing could've been better.

"Momo!" Hitsugaya and Rangiku burst into the room.

"Oh look, company." Gin smiled.

Rangiku wasn't surprised to see Gin, but she was surprised to see Aizen. _Aizen's…alive? Does this mean…? I just saw him cut Momo down. Lelouch…you were right after all._

Hitsugaya bent down at Momo's side and felt her pulse. She still had one. She was injured, but she would recover. "Shiro…chan." She said weakly.

"It's okay Momo." Hitsugaya said softly. "I'm here now. Things are going to be okay. Fukutaicho."

"I know." Rangiku said drawing out her blade.

"No, get Momo out of here."

"What? Are you crazy? Aizen's a captain you're a…"

"Third seat. I'm well aware of that. However, Rangiku, when you were instated to your position, I was much less skilled than you were, but over the years I became much more powerful. The captain said promoting me would cast unnecessary eyes upon me. I think this is what he was talking about." Hitsugaya said and began to charge his spiritual power. "I won't say it again, get Momo out of here because I can guarantee you that once this goes down you won't want to be within ten square kilometers of this battle. And I can't guarantee I won't drag you into this and kill you by mistake."

_His reiatsu…it's definitely captain class. Lelouch was planning this from the beginning. Captain…just how long have you known about Aizen? _Rangiku asked herself. "All right, don't go dying on us." Rangiku said and picked up Momo to prepare to leave.

"Sending away your superior," Aizen noted, "For a child prodigy you certainly are foolish."

"You won't be mocking me in a second. Aizen, you're going to pay for what you did to Momo." _Lelouch was right. All this time Aizen's been lying to everyone: Momo, me, the Gotei 13, all the other Soul Reapers, everyone. _"You deceived us!"

"I never looked at it that way, but perhaps if you were more like Zero you would've been able to see past my façade." Aizen told Hitsugaya. "I was well aware that Zero had it out for me. His first two instances, while minor in action, were a setback to plans I had set in motion. He then he declared to unearth corruption that the Gotei could not see. He began working his way in from the farthest reaches of Rukongai, circling in until he would be finding corruption within the Gotei itself. I couldn't let myself be discovered then and I took care of Zero. By disabling Kurosaki Isshin and foiling Zero's plans, he hasn't been seen in twenty years."

"You…Momo meant nothing to you, did she? She was just a pawn in your twisted scheme. That's why you tried to deflect her to blaming Lelouch-taicho. He was in your way, he's an intelligent captain and with all that's happened to him you figure more pressure will just make him crack. I hate to break it to you, but Lelouch-taicho is too clever to be beaten or fooled by the likes of you. And neither am I. Bankai." Ice formed over Hitsugaya and he gained icy wings, a tail and arms and he froze everything in the general area. "Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

By this time Unohana came rushing onto the scene to see what was going on.

Hitsugaya charged forward and stabbed his sword straight through Aizen, freezing him solid. However, Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu was in effect and through deception he struck down Hitsugaya in one blow.

_Dammit, _Hitsugaya said as he fell to the ground, _Momo…I've failed you. I'm sorry._

"What a beautiful sight." Aizen said. "It's the wrong season, but I rather like seeing snow this time of year."

"Aizen-taicho," Unohana called out to him, but retracted her statement, "no that's wrong. After what I've witnessed it wouldn't be right to call you captain any longer. Aizen Sosuke, your title is high traitor."

"Well, hello Captain Unohana." Aizen said to her. "I have to admit that your arrival is not completely unexpected. I knew you'd figure out that I was staying here."

"It was the only explanation. The Central Forty Six chambers are completely off limits to everyone. It was the perfect place for you to carry out the plans you had in mind. You needed to stay in isolation after you staged your own death. And this was the perfect place for you to go completely undetected wasn't it?" Unohana asked.

"That wasn't his plan at all." From the shadows, a new figure entered into the chamber. "Am I wrong, Aizen?"

"Lamperouge Lelouch. I figured you'd come here too." Aizen told him. "Your intelligence begets your understanding to the world and you have an advantage none of the other captains do."

"If you're talking about Kyoka Suigetsu, I know all about it." Lelouch said. "I ran into Unohana-taicho on the way here. I told her all about it. Aizen, let us settle this right here and now. Face me!" Lelouch declared.

_How does he know about Kyoka Suigetsu? _Aizen wonderd. A certain blonde shopkeeper came to mind. _It seems I was careless a bit careless in that respect. I cannot deal with him here. The area is not right. _"As much as I would like to, I don't have time to deal with either of you at the moment. Gin threw out a length of ribbon and it began to spiral around Aizen and him. "Lelouch, if you truly wish to put an end to all of this, you'll just have to track me down, won't you?" Aizen disappeared.

"What do you plan to do now?" Unohana asked him.

Lelouch looked around. He saw the fallen Hitsugaya and the blood stains that belonged to Momo. "Set up a Tenteikura and inform the entire Gotei of Aizen's treasonous actions." Lelouch stated. "I will go to Sokyoku hill. Inform them of the truth." Lelouch handed Unohana a letter. "Read this word for word when you give your message." Lelouch left.

Unohana understood and watched Lelouch leave. She began to inform all of the Gotei about Aizen's treasonous actions, explaining that he wiped out the Central Forty Six and his transgressions towards the Soul Society. Many Soul Reapers were alarmed by this. The phantoms were less surprised, but somewhat kicking themselves in that they were unable to trust Lelouch, realizing that he had been right after all. Many captains began making their way back to the Sokyoku Hill.

Atop the aforementioned hill, Kaien was holding Rukia in his arms, having been brought to the top of the hill by Kaname Tosen. Lelouch had instructed the blind captain to wait until the Hogyoku had been extracted from Rukia before revealing his true nature. Lelouch needed Aizen to almost win for his plan to work. He attempted to snatch victory from Aizen from the jaws of defeat, before Aizen even realized that Lelouch had reversed the entire situation around on him.

"Put Rukia down Kaien, and step away." Aizen told him.

Kaien snorted. "Oh, so you think you're mister big shot now that you're out in the open huh? Well, if you want Rukia, you'll have to pry her from my cold dead fingertips."

"That can certainly be arranged." Aizen stated. He drew out his sword and made an advance on Kaien and Rukia. Kaien drew out Nejibana and leapt away, receiving a wound in his arm as Aizen slashed at it.

"You certainly are a tenacious man, Shiba Kaien." Aizen told him. "When I created Metastacia, I thought for sure that you would be swallowed up and that the Shiba clan would follow the collapse of the Shihoin clan soon after, but Lamperouge Lelouch saved you from that fate didn't he? However, I was able to manipulate you in fighting the Ryoka. Perhaps if you hadn't he might've already saved Rukia a while ago and you wouldn't be in this position right now."

"I can make up for it starting now. I won't let Rukia go." Kaien told him.

"How admirable, but I don' think you fully understand the position you are in, Shiba Kaien. You see it is hard for me to control my power. It's hard to step on ants without crushing them. No, it would be better to say that you are not unlike an ant fighting the sun." Aizen told him.

"How poetic. I've got a nice little poetic statement for you too: Go to hell!"

"Aha, I see that you have become somewhat like Urahara Kisuke, laughing in the face of your own destruction." Aizen said and took another swing at Kaien. The Shiba clan leader dropped to one knee. "But I'd save that sort of laughter for another occasion. Now then, please hand Rukia over if you will."

Kaien clutched her tighter to his body. "Never. I will never hand Rukia over to you, over to anyone. I swore I would protect her. Rukia is the only thing I haven't screwed up in my life. I failed to protect Miyako from Metastacia. I failed to help Isshin. I failed to keep my sister from being incarcerated. I failed to help my brother become a Soul Reaper. I will never let myself fail Rukia!"

_Kaien-dono_, Rukia clutched to him. She was touched by his words and vivified that he cared so much about her.

"And that's why I will defend her even if I must sacrifice my life." Kaien held out his Zanpakuto and twirled it. "Rankle the seas and skies, Nejibana!" Kaien twirled the weapon high above his head and sent a wave at Aizen. Kyoka Suigetsu's illusion shattered and Kaien was cut deeply in his yet to be cut shoulder.

"Did it ever occur to you how I managed to fake my death?" Aizen asked. "Or do you just not care? Unohana didn't say it so allow me to explain it to you. My Zanpakuto is called Kyoka Suigetsu. It creates perfect illusions and controls the five senses. I can make a butterfly appear to be a dragon or a small mound of dirt a large mountain. I can even muffle my enemy's screams so that their allies never hear the time of their death."

Kaien grit his teeth and turned around to attack Aizen. "Daitan'na Gama!" Aizen deflected the water disc with his sword and then got behind Kaien before slashing him up the back. Kaien dropped to his knees. _Damn._

"I'll give you one more chance, put Rukia down Kaien and step away from her." Aizen told him.

"He'll do it Aizen-taicho! I'll go with you if you want, just leave Kaien-dono alone!" she cried.

"No way." Kaien said defiantly as he turned around and got up off his knees, but didn't stand up all the way.

"Kaien-dono, no. Please don't sacrifice yourself for me." Rukia told him. Kaien only clutched her closer to him.

"I won't let him have you Rukia." Kaien told her. "I said it before. You are the only thing I have yet to mess up in my life. My life has just been a roundabout of failures along the way. I've never been able to please anyone except Captain Ukitake and the noble council. I've always just been a good soldier, doing my part, helping out, but I've never once been able to succeed when it really counted. I let Miyako die and Lelouch made it so that I could avenge her. I tried to save you on my own and Ichigo had to show me that I needed help. Now, when I have the option to protect you on my own, I'm not going to give that chance up!"

"Then so be it," Aizen said and held up his sword, "Too bad." He brought his blade down, but it was stopped by a black katana as Ichigo appeared.

"Hey there," Ichigo said to Kaien, "With all your squatting, I would almost think Rukia's too heavy for you to hold. Good thing I came to give you a hand, right friend?" Ichigo pushed away Aizen's blade and he and Kaien leapt back. Ichigo stared down Aizen and stood in front of Kaien and Rukia, holding his sword in preparation to strike.

"Ichigo." Kaien said to him.

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked.

"Why is it I always gotta get bailed out when I'm in trouble?" he chuckled.

"Cause you're so stubborn you try to do everything yourself that's why." Ichigo told him. "What happened though, all you had to do was carry Rukia away and look at you you're all beat up. Aren't the noble families supposed to be super strong are something."

"Says the guy with the cuts and bleeding caused by his fight with Lusca-taicho." Kaien returned.

"Sorry about dat," Gin apologized to Aizen, "I didn't think you'd want me to interfere Sosuke so I let the Ryoka get by."

"It's fine." Aizen said. "When you're cleaning the house it doesn't matter if there's one speck of dirt or two."

Ichigo and Kaien both faced forward towards the brown haired Soul Reaper. "So, this is Aizen then?" Ichigo asked.

"That's him all right." Kaien said.

"Do you think you still have enough strength left to get away?" Ichigo asked Kaien.

"Running? There's nowhere to run." Kaien told him. "Aizen would catch me in seconds in my condition." Kaien put Rukia down behind him and Ichigo. "I'll try to create an opening. Hit him with everything you've got. We'll have enough time from our ploy to get away."

"Heh, who needs to get away, together we can do anything." Ichigo said to Kaien.

"Quit being so arrogant, Aizen's got a lot of experience and plenty of power, not to mention you just came off a fight. Stick to the plan okay?" Kaien asked.

"Speaking of plans where the heck did Lelouch wind up?" Ichigo asked.

"Beats the heck out of me." Kaien responded. "I thought he'd be here already to confront Aizen, but something feels off."

"Well let's just try to not die." Ichigo said, glaring at Aizen.

"I like that plan. That plan sounds good." Kaien responded. He held up Nejibana. "I'll be your backup. You've got an edge with Bankai." He told Ichigo. Ichigo agreed. Kaien prepared his first attack. "Daitan'na Gama!" He sent the water disc forward and circled around Aizen's flank. He sent out a wave, called it back and sent it out. "Ajisai dai kozui!" The whirlpool went spiraling towards Aizen as Ichigo came in. Unfortunately for both Soul Reapers, Aizen was far too skilled to have been caught by their little ploy. Ichigo ran forward only for Aizen to stop his blade with one finger and then slashed Ichigo right across the chest. Ichigo collapsed upon the ground.

"Hmm, too shallow it seems, I meant to slice you completely in half." Ichigo dropped to the ground. "But I didn't strike deep enough."

"Ichigo, hang on!" Kaien ran towards Ichigo, but his path was blocked by a Soul Reaper with midnight black hair. "You…you are…"

"Atrumier Talbumosuke," the Soul Reaper stated. He drew out his sword and put it on his shoulder. "Bestow unto me ultimate power, Jikan Kami." **(Time God)** Talbumosuke's blade became twice its size, but remained narrow. And hourglass was seen imprinted on the blade with red energy flowing about the hourglass. The energy turned yellow and before Kaien could blink Talbumosuke was behind him and there were several slashes across his body on his front and back. Talbumosuke was glowing yellow. Kaien fell to the ground. "The one power that all are affected by: time." The glowing stoppoed.

"Good work Talbumosuke. Your skill has become rather impressive." Aizen complimented."

Talbumosuke turned around and knelt down on one knee. "Sir you praise me to highly." He said. He then stood up

"Now then," Aizen said, "let us continue where we left off." Aizen approached Rukia and dragged her towards the center of the hill. He explained to Ichigo his role in all this and explained what he was after. Kaien, still conscious, listened intently.

_Did you know about this Lelouch? _Kaien asked. _If so…why didn't you tell anyone? What was the purpose?_

Before Aizen could extract the Hogyoku from Rukia, Sajin came screaming in shouting Aizen's name at the top of his lungs and slammed his blade down upon the evil captain. Aizen dodged that and Sajin's next attack.

"Kaname," Sajin spoke to Tosen, "If you've got an explanation I need to hear it now!"

Tosen remained silent. His true colors would be revealed eventually, but for now Sajin must think him a traitor. Lelouch would come and things would be over properly.

Sajin was struck down by Aizen's use of Hado 90.

"Not bad, using Hado ninety like that." Gin stated. "I think the only one whose ever been able to correctly execute it besides you is Lamperouge Lelouch."

"It wasn't correctly executed." Aizen told Gin. "And as loath as I am to admit it, when Lamperouge Lelouch executed Hado 90 to save Hinamori, Abari and Kira from a menos that was a perfect execution."

Ichigo's friends finally rushed back onto the scene. "Master, allow me." Talbumosuke told him. Aizen nodded. White energy began to flow in place of Talbumosuke's red energy around the blade. He held up the blade to Ichigo's companions and instantly slowed them down, very way down. White energy formed around each resident of Karakura Town. Their muscles tensed and cramped and each individual became so sluggish that a simple sword slash from Talbumosuke's blade was enough to down each of them, save Soifon who required several. Talbumosuke stood in the center of the carnage. "Sorry, can't have you interfering with my master's plans." He told them.

"Thank you Talbumosuke, I appreciate the assistance." Aizen said to him.

_My, my. The kid sure has gotten stronger. Far too strong if you ask me. _Gin said with his grin widening.

Aizen, with no other interruptions took the Hogyoku from Rukia's body. He looked around. _So he didn't show. I'm rather disappointed. _Aizen thought, thinking of Lelouch. _Oh well. _He held up Rukia. "It's too bad, but I just don't have a use for you anymore. Kill her, Gin." Aizen told his companion.

"Well, if I must." Gin said and pulled out his wakizashi and aimed it at Rukia. "Shoot to kill, Shinso." The spear went flying through the air at Rukia to end her life.

STAB!

Rukia did not die. She was saved. Holding her, Gin's Shikai in his gut, was Byakuya. "Nii-sama…but why?"

"Aizen!" Hisana came in from the side and attacked the 5th Division captain. He dodged with ease. Hisana and Byakuya both still retained their injuries from their fight with each other, but Hisana was too mad to care. "You…Lamperouge-taicho was right about you all along! You monster!" Hisana unsealed her whip. "Die Aizen!" She made to attack, but the next thing she knew she had a deep, fresh wound along her body. Talbumosuke appeared behind her, glowing yellow. "I will not permit anyone to attack my master. It's nothing personal Hisana." He told her.

_When did…Atrumier…Talbumosuke…become this strong? _Hisana asked herself as she fell forward.

"Hisana!" It was the first time anyone had ever seen Byakuya emote. Watching his wife get cut down was about all he could stand. Rukia was one thing, but Hisana was entirely another. However, as he tried to stand his wound pained him and he crouched back down onto his knee.

"Nii-sama." Rukia worried.

"Sir, we should be going." Talbumosuke said to Aizen.

"That you're right we have what we came here for after all." He looked down at the Hogyoku. However, before Aizen could do anything he had to stop a blade that made its way to slash him from behind. Its wielder was Tosen Kaname. "Mistaking me for the enemy? I thought you were better than that Kaname."

"He's not on your side. He hasn't been for at least thirty years now." A voice called out.

Aizen parried Tosen and broke away and looked over to see a figure stepping up over the horizon: Lamperouge Lelouch.

Aizen smirked. _So he has come. _

"Explain yourself, Tosen!" Talbumosuke shouted. "What has this man told you to make you betray us?"

"How can I follow a man who deceived me?" Tosen asked looking in Aizen's general direction. "To take advantage of a blind man's sight is a great sin indeed. Were my eyes not opened to the truth, I would've betrayed the Gotei rather than focusing my justice on the man who is solely responsible to blame for my anger."

"I see. This is about Kozou Mariko isn't it?" Aizen smirked smugly only to realize something very wrong with the information at his disposal. The look on his face was priceless. "Wait."

"Aizen," Lelouch spoke, "The time has come for us to lay all the cards out on the table. Let's start with you. Close to two hundred years ago, Hoshima Treva caught onto your mad scheme, but rather than reporting you he supported you. He gave you cover even. Later you gain the support of the Atrumier family with Atrumier Rehten. We jump ahead some more years. You obtain Kyoka Suigetsu and later learn of a blind man, Tosen Kaname, with impressive spiritual power through Kozou Mariko. You were afraid that if Tosen became a Soul Reaper that he would endanger your plan because he was immune to Kyoka Suigetsu so you devised a plan to not only test your latest hollow research, by driving Atrumier Rehten into temporary insanity to not only show the family you are their ally, but also to gain favor with Tosen Kaname and make him hate the Soul Society, to make him join in vengeance. We skip ahead some more years. You and Urahara Kisuke begin creating the Hogyoku, but both of yours are a failure. You add your failed Hogyoku to Urahara-san's failed Hogyoku and then begin hollowfication experiments. Urahara Kisuke is banished to the world of the living and is out of your hair, but he takes the Hogyoku with him. You bide your time, you wait for a golden opportunity to present itself. You become a captain. You build your reputation to make you look like some form of paragon and you gain allies like Ichimaru and Atrumier." Lelouch knew Gin's real intentions, but he had no intention of spoiling the man's fun. "Over half a century ago you create Grand Fisher to see if you can create a hollow with super keen intelligence."

_What? _Ichigo grit his teeth. _Then this man is to blame for my mother's death?_

"With that plan a success you continue your research. Forty years ago you create Metastacia and set him loose. It serves its purpose and you move on. And now we come to two months ago. You observed, carefully, the way in which Rukia acted with her sister and brother-in-law, then you sent her to Karakura Town, where the Hogyoku was and her wish to become a normal, non-noble being was granted. You sent her there specifically because it was the birth place of Kurosaki Ichigo, whom you have carefully watched since the moment of his birth." Lelouch continued.

_Say what? _Ichigo could hardly believe his ears.

"And why not? The man is the son of both a Soul Reaper and a human. Such a thing is a very rare occurence. You had to investigate." Lelouch continued. "You invade the Central Forty Six and use Kyoka Suigetsu to slaughter their members. You have Rukia conveniently found and brought back to the Soul Society to be executed so that you could obtain the very orb that is in your hand. You knew that Kurosaki Ichigo would invade the Seireitei to rescue Rukia. You used that as a distraction to get what you wanted. You even went so far as to fake your own death and now you have everything you need. It's a perfect plan, but you made one mistake." Lelouch said and flung his arm out at his side. "And that mistake was that you crossed paths with me. From the very moment you sent Urahara Kisuke to be banished I have worked to trip you at every turn, stop you at every juncture and counter your every move. I played by your rules and settings, simply because I had no problem in doing so. You always wanted a rival Aizen." Lelouch said and threw his arms out at his sides, palms facing Aizen. "Well here I am!"

"How commemorative." Aizen said with a grin. "I'd give you a medal if I could. And since we're talking about cards on the table, allow me to talk about you. I brought you to the Seireitei as a man on my honor and you became a Soul Reaper through your own ability. I watched you for a while, wondering if perhaps you could be useful to me. I saw the man you were inside and after Akari Mari died, to test the powers of a Vasdo Lordes. When Homura Yuna died, I figured that, having lost your closest companion, you would see that the Soul Society was not the best place for you and that you would join me in my rebellion, but it seems that I must've miscalculated because you stayed ever resistant. For seventy years you avoided me. I thought you would turn me in or expose me, but you did not. That was wise, for it would've been you who was found guilty. As you matured, especially after you obtained Bankai, I thought about eliminating you and covering it up using Kyoka Suigetsu, but I did not for one simple reason."

"So you could feel important when your plans succeeded today right? If you beat me in plans you would feel as if nothing could truly stop you. You are secure in your superiority. That is what you want to say right?" Lelouch asked as his arms hung out at his sides and he walked calmly towards Aizen. "However, surely you must wonder how it is I know so much about you. You may talk calm, but inside you are curious, frustrated that I could unravel your plan so easily. You knew I was becoming a threat to you, but it was your ego that let me live. You believed I could become a proper rival, but I don't think you ever realized just how much of a dangerous rival I was. Aizen," Lelouch drew out his sword and slung it over his back, releasing Eien Tamashi without calling her name. He then clapped his feet together and flung his arms out at his sides like he would if were posing after a big speech, "Allow me to show you my true form, a form that will reveal to you just how much of a threat I have been to you all this time." Lelouch's reiatsu flared everywhere tremendously. "BANKAI!" Lelouch transformed into his Bankai's form, looking so much like Zero. Hisana, Byakuya, Gin, Talbumosuke, Ichigo and Renji all watched as Lelouch emerged clad in his Bankai form. Byakuya was the most shocked out of everyone, whether he showed it or not. "Zero no Seishin no Eien Tamashi!" Lelouch flung his right arm out at his side. _This is it. This is the endgame. _

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Next time on Soul Chess: Aizen Vs Lelouch. The two chessmasters go head to head as the Eye of the Storm arc reaches its conclusion. As we have arrived at a juncture where I have much of what's to come already planned out, hang on the edge of your seat as the next chapter should be up shortly if it is not already).**


	48. Lelouch Vs Aizen: Checkmate

**(A/N: Here it is folks the conclusion of the Eye of the Storm arc: Aizen Vs Lelouch. What will happen? Who will win? Just read).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Everyone watched Lelouch clad in his Bankai's form. Byakuya, as his surprise at seeing Lelouch continued, showed genuine astonishment upon his face. Lamperouge Lelouch, the individual that he had looked up to all throughout his childhood was in fact Zero. If the costume didn't give it away, the fact that 'Zero' was in the Bankai's name did. _Lelouch…is Zero? This has to be some form of joke. Lelouch is the most clever and most well respected Soul Reaper in the Soul Society. What reason would he have to become Zero? _Byakuya's astonished face returned to its natural unfeeling one. _Then again, I don't think any of us could've expected Aizen to be as twisted and corrupt as he is either._

"Lamperouge Lelouch…is Zero?" Talbumosuke grit his teeth. In rage and in anger he ran at Lelouch, not even bothering with his Zanpakuto's powers. "Zero!" he shouted. Lelouch looked straight him and with his telekinetic ability stopped Talbumosuke from charging, lifted him into the air and flung him towards Aizen, causing Talbumosuke to roll along the ground. He got up and began panting, clutching the shoulder that he had just landed poorly on.

_Anger clouds ones judgment. Had he been thinking, I might be just like Soifon and Ichigo's nakama right about now. _Lelouch noted.

_So, he's really Zero is he? _Gin asked in his head. _Now dat's certainly a twist._

Lelouch looked back at Aizen. "Well, what do you have to say?"

Aizen looked rather unimpressed. "So that's the reason is it? I suppose I should be more surprised, but seeing you take a form so closely connected to Zero, thereby confirming my suspicions that you are, in fact, Zero, combined with everything else now makes perfect sense. Tell me though, how is it that when I sent you to the world of the living, while you were in recovery in fourth division that you still managed to appear in Rukongai? Unlike Momo, Captain Unohana didn't seem like she knew anything."

"A true genius never reveals his secrets. If such a deception worked once it can work again, but seeing as how I've revealed myself, why not? I'll humor you. It was a decoy. I had one of my subordinates stand in for me." Lelouch stated.

"I see, I must say your subordinate was rather convincing. Perhaps if I had paid closer attention to you I might've noticed." Aizen stated. "Tell me, how long have you known about Kyoka Suigetsu's power?"

"As a former superior of yours might say," Lelouch said and mimicked Shinji accent and all, "Since you were in your mama's womb."

Aizen grinned at Lelouch's imitation of his former captain.

"It's ironic that you would make the same mistake as your captain and mock him for doing so. You could've paid close attention to me and perhaps you may have seen how closely connected I was to Zero, but you didn't. You never really saw me as a threat until it was too late and as such your downfall shall be brought." Lelouch stated and clenched his fist.

"What downfall?" Aizen asked, scoffing Lelouch's assertions. There was a pause. "Don't get me wrong Lamperouge Lelouch. I commemorate you for your actions, but you should've made this move before the Hogyoku was in my hand. The game is over Lelouch. You have lost."

Lelouch didn't back down a single bit. "On the contrary, the Hogyoku had to be removed from Rukia. I never researched it like you did, so I knew you would know how to get it out of her if the execution failed. Secondly how can the game be over? True, you do possess the Hogyoku, but I can attempt to take it from you if I tried. How can you say you've won when you've yet to escape and there are still those willing to get in your way?"

Aizen smirked. _So you want to go one final round before I leave. You are quite the fool Lamperouge Lelouch. However, I shall humor you. This will prove to be quite entertaining._ "How very true." He walked over to Talbumosuke and dropped the Hogyoku in his hand. "Hold this for me." He faced towards Lelouch, ready to face him and drew out his sword. "It appears I have another speck of dirt to clean up."

"No, sir wait, this man is my enemy. I should—"

"You should follow the orders you are given Talbumosuke." Aizen told him. "Understand?"

Talbumosuke let out a sigh and fell in line. He sealed his Shikai. "Hai, I understand sir."

"Aizen! Face me!" Lelouch declared.

"With pleasure." Aizen said.

Aizen came at Lelouch who protected himself with a barrier and escaped using Shunpo. He dodged to the side and fired a series of energy blasts at Aizen who flipped over them to dodge. Aizen got behind Lelouch and swung, but Lelouch turned on a dime and blocked with a shield.

"Unreal." Hisana gaped at Lelouch's incredible ability to fight as an equal with Aizen. True, Lelouch was using Bankai and Aizen may or may not have been using his Shikai, but Aizen had only moments before taken out Sajin Komamura with ease as well as Hitsugaya Toshiro who was easily captain level. He also took out Ichigo who had defeated Captain Lusca and Zaraki, neither was a pushover by any means. The very fact that anyone could face Aizen in direct combat and not get destroyed in seconds was a sight to behold.

The fight continued with Aizen and Lelouch running side by side of each other.

"Hado 63, Raikoho!" Both fired the blast of yellow energy at each other and the Kido cancelled each other out.

_His Kido is even on par with him. Amazing. _Kaien noted.

As the fight continued, many Soul Reapers began to form upon Sokyoku Hill. Those who showed up were none other than Yamamoto, Shunsui, Ukitake, Nanao, Stefan, Kendra, and every other able bodied captain or vice-captain. This excluded Unohana though, as she was tending to the injured. Yoruichi also formed up on the hill to watch the spectacle.

"Ah! It's Zero!" Nanao began to charge, but Shunsui stopped her.

"Easy Nanao-chan, take a closer look, or rather a closer feel." Shunsui told her.

"This reiatsu…Lelouch?" Ukitake questioned. Ukitake was taken by surprise. He knew Lelouch, or rather thought he knew Lelouch, just as well as every other captain in the Gotei. However, it seemed that both Lelouch and Aizen had hid their true nature quite well for a long period of time.

Yamamoto looked on at the battle between Aizen and Lelouch with an interested gaze. Lelouch being Zero took everyone by surprise, but what interested Yamamoto was Lelouch's fierce anger and vengeance highly visible in the man's reiatsu. It was as if Aizen had personally provoked Lelouch at some point and that this battle was the result of the release of a lot of built up tension, which it was, but Yamamoto had no way of knowing that simply from watching the fight.

In the air Aizen's sword clashed against another one of Lelouch's barriers and Lelouch vanished from view with Shunpo. "This ends now. Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro!" Lelouch got Aizen dead on. _Perfect. "_Shi Kumo!" The black fog of death released itself from Lelouch's fingers and began to take over the sky. Using his cape Lelouch retreated to the ground before the fog could envelop him as well and retreated to the ground. _Aizen should be screaming any second now. _Lelouch chuckled to himself. He waited only to realize that Aizen didn't seem to being dropping in reiatsu and in the next second, jumped out the way to avoid getting cut. He landed away from Aizen, crouched down with his legs spread apart and his hand lowered to the ground. He stood up once he was stabilized.

Aizen was relatively unscathed by Lelouch's attack. All that had happened was that his Haori had been dissolved unto nothingness. His glasses had been dissolved as well. His hand was bleeding a little, but that was about it. "Did you forget that I know about this attack already Lamperouge Lelouch?" Aizen asked.

_I only ever used this technique once in public, and that was against Ichinose Maki. Is he telling me that from that one instance that he already developed a counter measure?_ Lelouch thought to himself.

"Your technique is powerful, but it seems to eat away at incorporeal objects first like my glasses and my haori. But most importantly it eats away at Kido too." Aizen told him and smirked. "You have a problem with your Bankai, Lamperouge Lelouch. Its form would've easily given you away and that made it impossible for you to experiment with it out in the open. You always pride yourself in having a plan, but it seems that you are working with forces of which even you do not fully understand the details." Aizen told him.

"A slight miscalculation on my part. Nothing more." Lelouch brushed off. "Besides, I have other methods with which to deal with you." He extended his arm out. "Seishin no Keimusho!" **(Spirit Prison) **A translucent barrier soon formed itself around Aizen and suddenly the man was brought to his knees and appeared to be in quite a bit of pain. Lelouch cackled at the sight and pointed at Aizen in sadistic earnest. "Yes, that's a good look for you, on your knees in intense pain as you're crushed under the weight of your own spiritual pressure. In the end your own power only served to be your eternal downfall." Lelouch continued to laugh maniacally. With great effort Aizen struggled to bring up his head and look at Lelouch. "Struggle all you want. You will never break free of your power." Lelouch swept his arm across his body and clenched his fist. "Those with power are cursed to be consumed by it. And you are one of the most powerful people of all." He extended his arm out to Aizen. "You never once could've fathomed that one day your own power would be turned against you.

However, Aizen kept pushing through Lelouch's attack and tightened his fingers. "Hado 90…Kurohitsugi." Lelouch gasped as the black coffin rose out of the ground and encased Lelouch from all angles. The hold on Aizen was released and the ex-captain stood up and panted, feeling free from Lelouch's hold. He was not happy that Lelouch had suckered him into such a nasty attack. However, he was quite pleased to see Lelouch being consumed by the infamous black coffin

However, an echo from within the kido brought a surprised expression to Aizen's face. "Shokan," it said as reiatsu began to surge from within the coffin, "Kinshi." **(Forbidden Summoning) **All the Soul Reapers looked up as the sky darkened. High in the air a crimson portal tore open in the sky above the black coffin around Lelouch, bearing down on it like a giant Frisbee. An anchor connected to whatever dimension the portal opened into dropped itself from the portal and into the coffin. A portal resembling a hell gate began to open up on the ground. Slowly, the chain began to retract and a loud roar, unlike a hollow's and any sound that all known creatures in the animal kingdom, could be heard. The chain retracted completely and a large claw burst through the coffin before Aizen's Kido burst apart completely. The eyes of all the onlookers of the battle widened in sheer terror as an ebony skinned, nightmarish fiend appeared where Hado 90 had recently been cast. It was as large as Komamura's Bankai. It had four thick legs like an elephant and its ankles and thighs were buckled like a squatting cat. Its body was stationed behind its forelegs with a long worm-like tail sticking out from behind it. Its body was shaped like a pistol with the creature's head where the end of the barrel should be. The creature's head consisted of two piercing yellow eyes and large sharp fangs. At the base of the creature's neck, on either side of it were two holes that seemed to be extra nostrils because above those holes were a pair of larger yellow eyes and below the creature's head, on its stomach, was a larger mouth consisting of large sharp fangs with. Each fang was the size and sharpness of a Zanpakuto. The large mouth was concealed by twisting tentacles. The creature's head as a whole seemed to be below the shoulders. Its two arms connected to where the shoulders of the fiend should be. Each hand had three large, sharp nails that made some Zanpakuto seem like plastic kitchen knives by comparison. Two, tattered bat-like wings growing out of the creature's back. Lelouch was standing atop the giant creature. "Behold Aizen! My greatest technique! Witness the power of an otherworldly nightmarish horror. Behold as it crushes you under its very power." Lelouch and the creature were linked by telepathy. A simple thought and the creature would carry out Lelouch's commands. It began by slamming its large hand down to crush Aizen, creating a powerful shockwave. Aizen took to the air to dodge. "Do not think that will save you." Lelouch said and raised his arm up towards Aizen's general direction. The creature looked at Aizen with its smaller head and exhaled jet black flame towards the man.

"Bakudo 81! Danku." Aizen blocked the flames with his Kido.

Lelouch commanded his large nightmare pet to attack Aizen as it leapt up into the air and attempted to bifurcate Aizen with its powerful claws. It missed, but barely as the tip of its claws scraped along Aizen's back and created a very visible wound just underneath the kanji imprinted on the man's haori. The creature landed on the air and roared sending out a deafening shockwave. It then galloped towards Aizen and swiped at him again, once again missing slicing him apart, but it managed to nick Aizen in his sword arm.

"Hado 73: Soren Sokatsui." Aizen attacked Lelouch's pet demon with the twin lotus flame, but the creature swatted the attack away with its massive arm.

"You should give up Aizen or at the very least come a little closer." Lelouch taunted. "You won't get anywhere by distancing yourself from me or my loyal servant."

Aizen, however, was simply deep in thought. _Most impressive. Lamperouge Lelouch has indeed grown well, but if this is his greatest technique then it is all downhill from here. _"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but this is the end game Lelouch. You lose." Aizen told him.

"You're bluffing." Lelouch said only for Aizen to come in before Lelouch could even blink and take a nasty sword swing right at Lelouch's eye line. Instinctively Lelouch dodged out of the way, by bending over backwards, but he already knew that he was about to start fighting a losing battle as he saw Aizen sailing past him. _Aizen is a captain. _Lelouch said to himself, reviewing the last two and a half seconds in his head. _He knew I would dodge that slash, but he purposely aimed at my eyes and came in far too fast for me to counter. There's no doubt in my mind that he activated Kyoka Suigetsu during that strike. _Lelouch sighed and clapped his hands together, dissipating his pet into bits of reishi and began to descend towards the ground.

_Is he giving up? _Aizen wondered. _Or perhaps he was lying about his greatest technique and is preparing another?_

_I'm wide open Aizen. _Lelouch thought with a smirk on his face. _Take your best shot._

Aizen, not willing to take a chance came straight at Lelouch from an angle and landed a deep gash in the left side of Lelouch's abdomen. _I win. _Aizen smirked.

Lelouch could practically tell what Aizen was thinking. _You'd think that wouldn't you? _"Hado 88: Hiryugekizoku Shintenraiho!" Lelouch missed of course and the resulting shockwave sent him careening into the ground on his back. Lelouch used Shunpo to get as close to Ichigo as possible. Aizen appeared and stabbed Lelouch right in the gut and then slashed it out of Lelouch's body. Blood poured from Lelouch's mouth as he felt every bit of pain from the strike. The 10th Division captain then winced and clutched the wound he had received. He bit down to bear the pain in his gut. _That could've been a little less painful. _He grinded his teeth. He disengaged his Bankai and dropped to one knee in order to act like he was done for.

Aizen of course saw this as he had completely beaten Lelouch. "As I said before Lelouch, the game is over. You couldn't beat me and you never will. If my biggest mistake was meeting you, then your biggest mistake was challenging me to a head on fight. People like you should not engage against opponents with superior physical strength. You are not a frontline fighter Lelouch. You are a long range tactician and Kido master. Facing me head on was a foolish decision." Aizen told Lelouch and then back hand slapped the teen across the face knocking him to the ground. Lelouch remained vigilant and held onto his consciousness.

Lelouch pushed off the ground and remained on his hands and knees. He scowled at Aizen, but it was the inverse of what he was feeling. Things were going exactly as the young chessmaster had envisioned they would. Lelouch laughed and grinned. "Look around though Aizen. You are surrounded by almost every other captain in the Soul Society. You are finished."

"And once again you are wrong. A true genius always has the perfect escape plan." Aizen leapt back and suddenly a bright beam of yellow light shined down on him, Gin and Talbumosuke. Rangiku, who had been apprehending Gin leapt away as did Tosen who had been apprehending Talbumosuke.

"Those…those are all Gillians aren't they?" Hisana questioned.

"Hold up, it looks like there's something else in there." Shuhei noticed the presence of Fura.

"Well that was a letdown." Gin said and turned to look at Rangiku. "I wouldn't have minded being your captive a little longer. So long Rangiku, maybe next time."

"So you're just going to run away?" Kendra asked and drew out her Zanpakuto. "You coward!"

"Stop!" Yamamoto shouted. "That is the negacion." Yamamoto stated. "The menos use it to rescue their allies. Once trapped within it is impossible for those outside it to affect those within it."

"Aizen…you've joined with the menos?" Ukitake asked.

"You've stooped lower than I ever thought possible." Stefan grit his teeth.

Lelouch knew though that he could no longer trust his eyes. No matter what he was seeing right now he could not be sure that that was what was really going on. Aizen had used Kyoka Suigetsu on him. It was impossible for him to tell if what he was seeing was the truth. "Tosen!" He called. "Can you feel these tremors?"

"I can." Tosen replied.

_Okay, good. _Lelouch said and then looked at Ichigo. "Ichigo, tell me," he pointed. "Do you see Aizen up there?" he pointed to the man.

"Of course I see it!" Ichigo shouted. "What did Aizen do? Blind you?"

Lelouch sighed with his eyes closed. _Good, then all objectives have been cleared. It's time I made my final move. _Lelouch reached into his robes and pulled out the flying device that Yoruichi had given him. "Fly!" The object opened its functional mouth and snaked itself around Lelouch's arm. A dragon wing extended off of Lelouch's arm. He took to the sky. The time had come for him to unleash his final move. _Here I go._ He headed into the air and started rising steadily with Aizen.

"Hey, wait!" Ichigo called only to cough up more blood.

"Ah, taicho!" Rangiku called out wondering what Lelouch was prepared to do.

_Just what does that idiot think he's doing? _Hisana wondered.

"Hello Aizen." Lelouch smiled, flapping in the air as he hovered at Aizen's eye level.

"Come to say goodbye Lelouch?" Aizen smirked.

"I've come to stop you." Lelouch declared with a grin.

"Stop me?" Aizen scoffed. "What could you possibly do?" Aizen said running his hands through his hair creating a completely different hairstyle. "There is nothing you can do.I've won, you've lost. It's over. You've fallen victim to Kyoka Suigetsu on top of that. You have lost your edge."

"Wrong Aizen." Lelouch said. "It is over. In fact I have you right where I want you."

"You're bluffing." Aizen laughed at the absurdity of Lelouch's statement.

"Am I? Take a look at yourself, you have nowhere to run or hide. The negacion has you completely boxed in." Lelouch stated pointing at Aizen with his left arm.

"And protected." Aizen reminded Lelouch.

"Not absolutely." Lelouch said with a smile. He went to remove his contacts. _I have longingly waited for this moment. _"In fact this leaves you wide open for my final move." Lelouch removed both contacts. "Aizen! Kill yourself!"

Aizen, having no idea what to expect, only seeing the emblem of the geass reflected in Lelouch's eyes, asked, "What's wrong with your ey—" The geass took hold and Aizen was forced to obey Lelouch's command. "I understand, master Lelouch."

Gin and Talbumosuke were both shocked at hearing this. Gin even opened his eyes. Everyone watched as Aizen drew out his sword.

"Sensei! No!" Talbumosuke shouted.

STAB!

Aizen's blade penetrated straight through his heart. However, Lelouch's orders were for Aizen to kill himself and while a Soul Reaper could survive with minor heart damage it was not enough. Aizen gripped his sword harder.

"Sensei! Stop!" Talbumosuke shouted.

"Your pleas fall on deaf ears." Lelouch grinned. "Aizen is under a form of hypnosis more powerful than his own. He cannot counteract it.

"Sensei!" Talbumosuke shouted again only for Aizen to slash his own blade out of himself, damaging his heart so severely that it stopped beating. Aizen's Shihakusho became stained with an abhorrent amount of. Blood poured from the rebel's mouth and Aizen collapsed onto the ground. Kyoka Suigetsu slid to the edge of negacion where upon the blade vibrated momentarily before snapping in half.

Gin's eyes opened completely and Talbumosuke's eyes turned so wide a magnifying glass would almost needed to be used to see his irises. It was official. Aizen Sosuke had just died.

"Well that was certainly unexpected." Gin commented.

Everything was silent. Only the hum of the negacion and the ocassional grunt from a menos grande could be heard. All the captains stared in shock at what had just occurred. Nanao even cleaned off her glasses and readjusted them to make sure that she wasn't seeing things.

_I don't believe it._ Kendra stared.

Iba took off his sunglasses to make sure he was seeing things properly.

Tosen could feel Aizen's life force draining away. He had no idea how Lelouch managed to accomplish what had just happened. No one did, except Lelouch himself.

_Can it be? _Shuhei thought to himself. _Aizen…is he really…_

The silence was broken when Lelouch began laughing. It was normal laughter at first, but it turned maniacal in seconds. "I win! He's dead! That's checkmate Aizen!" Lelouch shouted at the sky above the menos. "Do you hear me you bastard? Checkmate!" Lelouch was so elated. He won. His plan had worked perfectly. Aizen had been defeated and Lelouch was victorious. His century long dream was finally a reality. Best of all, now that Aizen was out of the way, things could be ended once and for all. Lelouch looked up at the menos. "Release them!" He commanded. The menos roared, forced to carry out Lelouch's command.

_Just what sort of power is he using? _Talbumosuke wondered. When the negacion dropped, he and Gin lost their footing and the Hogyoku went bouncing out of Talbumosuke's pocket and sailing through the air. Lelouch, Gin and Talbumosuke went divebombing for the Hogyoku. Talbumosuke made it first and then he drew out his sword and slashed Lelouch from the center of his torso up towards his shoulder. The extra damage, combined with Lelouch's already received wounds, proved to be too much for Lelouch to handle and began to fall out of the air. "Dammit!" Talbumosuke stated. "Fura!" He shouted at the large hollow. Fura released several new Gillian of which activated the negacion and the rescue attempt continued without a hitch. Talbumosuke looked down at the Gotei. "Hear me denizens of the Soul Society, just because my master has fallen does not mean that his will shall not be carried out. In the name of Aizen Sosuke, I, Atrumier Talbumosuke, do hereby declare war between the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo! Do not think me to be a pushover, unable to contend with the immense strength my master showed. I will prove to you all that the death of my sensei was only the beginning! I am now your enemy. Farewell Gotei 13, I shall see you when the time comes." Talbumosuke and Gin were brought into Hueco Mundo by the hollows and Talbumosuke and Gin arrived on the white sands of the dimension beyond.

"Well gee, that was kind of a letdown eh?" Gin asked Talbumosuke. "So does dat mean I gotta follow you around now?" _I could just kill him, take the Hogyoku, and run, but I know what dis guy is capable of. It'd be stupid of me to take him out while his defenses are up. Besides I gotta have some fun once in a while._

"Yes Gin, it does." Talbumosuke stated crisply.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Gin asked.

"The same thing we've done every day and night up to this point Gin: try to take over the world!" Talbumosuke declared holding his cupped palm towards the sky.

Back at the Soul Society the 4th Division, and Orihime, were busy treating the wounded. While they did, Yamamoto looked at Aizen's corpse. "Someone make sure he's dead." he ordered.

Stefan walked up and decapitated Aizen. "He's dead."

Soifon was currently being helped by Yoruichi who was trying to heal her and the rest of the Karakura Town residents.

"Former Executive Milita Commander Soifon and former Captain of Squad Two Shihoin Yoruichi." Yamamoto stated, walking over to them. "It certainly has been a long time. It seems we were greatly misled all these years. Aizen pulled the wool over all of our eyes."

"If you're trying to apologize, Head Captain, we gracefully accept. Don't we Soifon?" Yoruichi asked her partner.

Soifon blushed and cleared her throat. "Hai, we accept your apology."

It was very hard to see the slight upward curve on the wrinkled old captain's lips. Yamamoto walked over to where Unohana herself was treating Lelouch's wounds. "How are you feeling?" he asked Lelouch.

"Nothing too serious. I'll recover." Lelouch said. Lelouch of course had received some nasty injuries from the battle. He didn't escape Hado 90 unscathed, though he tried hard to hide it and he really had to push himself to get to Aizen. Talbumosuke's slash at him did not help matters. He had brought a spare case of contact lenses with him and had put them in his eyes before anyone had seen the glowing emblem circulating around his irises.

"Good, then I hereby sentence you to detainment!" Yamamoto declared. Everyone's heads turned at hearing this. Unohana didn't say anything, she just looked solemn.

"What the hell? He saved your lives and you're arresting him?" Ichigo shouted. "What the hell for?" He coughed on his own blood considering that he was still being healed by the Soten Kisshun. Orihime and Isane's wounds had been healed first so that they could attend to other injured.

"This is about my being Zero isn't it?" Lelouch asked in confirmation.

"You're damn straight it is!" Yamamoto thundered. "Central Forty Six being dead or not that is something I cannot overlook. Also, the ability to somehow command menos to release their allies and to coerce Aizen, a captain level Soul Reaper, with a simple command into committing suicide is a power that warrants extreme investigation. Once you are healed you shall be detained until further notice."

"That's not fair!" Ichigo shouted, rising to his feet. "Lelouch saved you all and you're going to lock him in prison. Aren't there clauses and crap to cancel out whatever misdeeds Lelouch did?"

"What do you think this is an adventure novel?" Yamamoto asked. "The law is the law. Lamperouge Lelouch must own up for his crimes against the Soul Society."

"You damn bastard. You—"

"Quiet!" Lelouch shouted at Ichigo. He looked sternly at the Head Captain. "I knew that this day would eventually come. I am prepared to receive whatever punishment awaits me."

"Lelouch, you can't this!" Ichigo shouted.

"This is not your fight Ichigo!" Lelouch shouted back. "You have no business meddling in the Soul Society affairs this time. Once you and your friends have recovered you are going to go home, get some rest and put this out of your mind."

"Like hell I am!" Ichigo shouted.

"Silence the both of you!" Yamamoto thundered raising his reiatsu. Ichigo, Lelouch and everyone else silenced immediately from Yamamoto's command. "It is as Lamperouge Lelouch says. Kurosaki Ichigo and his comrades shall be sent home upon their recovery with Kurosaki Ichigo receiving the commemoration of becoming an official Substitute Soul Reaper. Lamperouge Lelouch will be detained until proper course of action can be decided. That is final."

"But—"

"Ichigo, let it go." Yoruichi said to him.

"Yoruichi-san." Ichigo said, looking in her direction.

"Detainment is not the same as incarceration. The other captains will properly decide Lelouch's sentencing based on the facts. However," Yoruichi looked sternly at Yamamoto, "All facts, circumstances and evidence must be considered, am I right?"

"It is as Miss Shihoin says." Yamamoto responded. "This is a matter that the Gotei itself must discuss. This does not involve you or Karakura Town unlike what occurred over the last two months."

Soifon put a hand on the barrier of Orihime's that was healing Ichigo. "Relax. If you want I'll get regular information from Kisuke if you're that worried about Lelouch."

"Lamperouge-kun." Orihime looked over to him. "I don't know what you've done, but please try to understand that we're just concerned about you. You're our friend. You helped us."

"I know." Lelouch responded, looking more solemn than ever.

"It's all right Inoue." Ichigo told her. He looked at Lelouch. "Don't make it so that I have to come busting you out of the Senzaikyu, okay?" Lelouch completely avoided Ichigo's gaze and did not respond. "Oi!"

Soifon banged on the dome. "Let it go Kurosaki." She told him.

Ichigo sighed and dropped the argument. He recognized a lost cause when he saw one. Nevertheless he'd still storm in and grab Lelouch by the collar and run like hell if it turned out the man would be executed.

When Unohana finished restoring Lelouch's injuries the young-looking captain looked at Yamamoto. He began by removing his haori and handing it to Unohana. "Apprehend me." Yamamoto found Lelouch's lack of resistance intriguing, but all the while welcoming. Lelouch was carted off to the same jail Rukia had once been locked in. He willfully gave up his Zanpakuto to be confiscated and did not bat an eyelash when the door was locked and he was forced inside. His lack of resistance made Stefan feel that handcuffs and restraints were not needed. Lelouch was left alone and starting tomorrow the Gotei 13 would begin to decide his fate.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Yes folks, you read this chapter right. Lelouch just punched out Cthulhu and killed Aizen. Aizen is dead. Talbumosuke will now take over as the Big Bad with burning vengeance directed at Lelouch. But first, Lelouch is in a spot of trouble as he has now been arrested for his actions as Zero. Next time on Soul Chess: the Free Lelouch arc. See you then).**


	49. Shapikni Susanna, Loyalist of Lelouch

**(A/N: I apologize for the incredibly fast updates, but these are the chapters that I had worked out way in advance after I came back from Bermuda. So once I get those done there will be a decrease in production)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

It was decided that Ichigo and his friends would all stay in the Soul Society for an entire week, to make sure that their injuries were seen to, before being let go back home. Since there were also captains in recovery, Yamamoto wanted to make sure that all captains could be in assembly so that proper judgment could be passed on Lelouch.

As Ichigo lay in a bed in fourth division, he thought about everything that had happened over the last couple of days. His dad was a Soul Reaper and Lelouch's secret as Zero had been exposed to the rest of the Soul Society. Not only that, but Lelouch killed the man who started this whole charade, Aizen, only for Aizen's Apprentice, Talbumosuke, to suddenly take charge. All of this made Ichigo's head spin to the point where he just didn't want to think about it. All he knew was that Lelouch was in trouble and he had to help him.

The sun had set and it was the middle of the night. The day's events slowly faded from Ichigo's mind as he rose from his bed. Orihime had done a great job at healing his injuries; it was like they never happened. Still, he walked down the hall slowly so as not to disturb his nakama. Each one had been cut down by Talbumosuke in a single slash; several for his sensei. Ichigo headed out into the garden only to find Yoruichi waiting for him.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Yoruichi asked him.

"I don't care what the old man said. I'm going to help Lelouch." Ichigo said to her. Yoruichi walked right up to Ichigo and flicked him in the forehead. Ichigo recoiled in pain. "Agh! What the hell? What's the big idea?" he griped.

"Ichigo, I understand you're upset and angry about this, but this is not a battle you can fight. The Soul Society sees you in a good light right now, don't go screwing it up." Yoruichi stated.

"I don't care about that. I can't just lie in bed while a friend of mine is in trouble." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, Lelouch knew what he was doing when he set out on all of this. Ever since you met him in Rukongai this has been his plan. He knew his actions would catch up with him eventually and this is how he chooses to expose it." Yoruichi said.

"But—"

"No buts." Yoruichi told Ichigo and held up a finger. "The Soul Society will take everything into account and I mean everything. Saving the Soul Society from a mad man does not automatically free oneself from the 'sins' they have committed. Of course, Lelouch's actions aren't the only reason he is being locked up."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Remember exactly how Lelouch defeated Aizen?" Yoruichi asked.

Ichigo recalled the events.

"_Aizen! Kill yourself!"_

"Hey yeah, how did he get Aizen to go through with that and then he got those menos to release those other two guys." Ichigo remembered.

"You're asking the wrong person." Yoruichi said. "I am sure the Soul Society will try to get the answer out of Lelouch. However, such a power is dangerous as Lelouch could just as easily be coerced or willingly use it on any Soul Reaper he chose. That is something that cannot be overlooked."

Ichigo looked down at the ground. "I just feel so helpless. I have to be able to help him. I want to do something!" Ichigo glanced down at his tensed left palm. "It's thanks to Lelouch, mostly, that I was able to save Rukia. It's thanks to his plans that the man who created Grand Fisher is dead.

"Tomorrow, when visiting hours open, if you like, I will take you to see Lelouch. If you want to talk to him, or thank him, you can do so there. Perhaps you can even ask him about why he did all of this." Yoruichi stated.

Ichigo took a deep breath. "Okay. I'll go see him tomorrow."

"Good now go back and get some rest." Yoruichi said. She put a firm palm against his back. "Come on, it's late." She escorted Ichigo about halfway down the hall and then walked into another hospital room. In the bed, Soifon was lying down with her wounds wrapped up and bandaged. Talbumosuke really did a number on her, but Yoruichi knew she would recover. Soifon was dead asleep as she lay on her back with her head tilted to the side, her right arm over her stomach and her left arm hanging over the side of the bed. Yoruichi smiled and walked over to her partner. She stroked the side of Soifon's head. "Hang tight Bee." She said to her. "I know you'll recover." She kissed Soifon on the cheek and then set up a chair against the wall and lay against it, eventually falling asleep herself.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

When visiting hours opened Yoruichi made good on her word and escorted Ichigo to the prison where he could talk with Lelouch. Soifon was in recovery still and therefore required to stay in bed.

They reached the cell block where Lelouch was being held. He had been put in a cell block that currently was not being used to hold any other prisoners.

The guard said that only one person at a time was allowed to visit a prisoner if one was not a captain. Yoruichi said she'd wait outside while Ichigo spoke with Lelouch. She'd see him in a bit.

Ichigo walked into the cell block and up to Lelouch's cell door. The exiled Britannian prince was sitting on his cot with his knee bent, his arm resting on his knee and his head down. He didn't seem to be all that concerned or depressed about being locked up, but he didn't seem to be enjoying it either.

"Hey." Ichigo said to get Lelouch's attention.

"I figured you'd come. I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me." Lelouch said calmly.

"Why did you do this? Why did you just surrender? What happened to trying even if the odds are stacked against you?" Ichigo asked.

"Because I planned for this. I would defeat Aizen, exactly in the way you witnessed it, and I would find myself here where you now see me." Lelouch said.

"Tell me why." Ichigo glared.

"Because it was the only way to defeat that man. Sometimes we must sacrifice ourselves so that others may have peace." Lelouch grinned manically. "I am too filled with sin to be allowed to enjoy the peace I have helped wrought. Fate is in your hands now Ichigo."

Ichigo stomped his foot. "That's bullshit Lelouch!" he shouted. Lelouch lazily looked in Ichigo's direction. "If you're filled with sin then I am also a sinner."

"No you are not." Lelouch said with a glare. "Don't confuse yourself with me or my allies. You were simply a pawn in my plot. I become the demon that will be burned at the stake and you become the hero that everyone will toss their hopes and dreams upon."

"So that's all I am to you? A pawn? I thought we were friends." Ichigo growled.

"If you were really a comrade of mine you wouldn't be yelling at me like this. You would do what I tell you and allow the Soul Society to handle this." Lelouch said.

"I can't." Ichigo said tensely.

Lelouch got up from the cot and walked towards Ichigo. "Ichigo, I want you to look at me." He removed a single contact. "Please allow the Soul Society to decide my fate for me. In this single instance resign me to whatever fate I am to be dealt."

"I told you I—" The geass took a hold of Ichigo's mind. "I…I understand…I'm sorry I can't help you Lelouch."

"You don't need to apologize." Lelouch said putting his contact back in. "Now get going, you're going home in a week."

Ichigo nodded and left. Yoruichi walked in after him. By the time she did Lelouch was back on the cot. "Are you sure about this, letting yourself be locked up like this?"

Lelouch looked up at the ceiling. "It's fitting for one such as I. I've always wondered what the inside of a prison cell looked like when I am the one who is guilty. I've caused so much torture and pain that it's fitting that I should find myself inside of one."

"You almost sound like you're enjoying this." Yoruichi said, slightly troubled.

"If that's what it sounded like then allow me to rephrase my statement." Lelouch looked at Yoruichi. "My soul is tainted by crimes I have committed for purposes that only those who benefit from the results will ever understand. I go down with my ship and allow my crew to escape on the life rafts."

"So you have no intention of letting us come down with you?" Yoruichi asked.

"Let the Onmitsukido do to me what they wish. I will never reveal your names, unless I am certain you will not be prosecuted. You all deserve to live guilt free, knowing that I bared your guilt for you." Lelouch stated.

"Lelouch…how long have you been like this…no perhaps a better question is…who are you really?" Yoruichi asked.

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked.

"You had to follow your own rules. I followed it for fifteen years, but it's been eating away at me and so I ask: Who are you, Lelouch vi Britannia?" Yoruichi asked.

Lelouch turned away from Yoruichi. "You will know soon enough. In seventeen years, you will know."

Yoruichi was confused, but realized she wasn't going to get anything else out of Lelouch. She plucked a key off the wall so she could go inside the cell and talk to him. She went up to Lelouch and grabbed him by the shoulder and plucked him off the cot and then held him, as if he were a child that needed comforting, to her body. Lelouch was confused by this, but welcomed the kind gesture nonetheless. "I don't know what sins you have committed or will commit, but for me and for the other phantoms as well, I think, it doesn't matter. To us you are Lamperouge Lelouch and also Zero. You are our hero and our guide. More importantly, you are our friend, Lelouch." She told him. She stroked his hair. "Never forget that. Always know that you have friends who will come to your aide so long as you need it."

"If you're expecting me to cry, save your breath. I lost that ability long ago." Lelouch stated.

"So you say anyway." Yoruichi said and let Lelouch go. Her warmth still lingered. Yoruichi went outside the cell, closed and locked it. She put the key back on the hook. She smiled at Lelouch. "If the Soul Society does give you the ultimate punishment, no matter what anyone else says or does, know that I have always and will continue to believe in you."

Lelouch smiled at Yoruichi. "Thank you, Yoruichi."

The nubile woman walked out of the cell block and then went with Ichigo back to the fourth division.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Kukaku came to visit Lelouch. She had a few choice words for the teen, but when she got there all that came out of her mouth was: "Are you stupid?"

"If I was stupid would I have been able to kill Aizen?" Lelouch asked.

Kukaku rubbed her head and tried to think of the right words. When she found them she said. "Listen Lelouch I don't know what you were thinking setting yourself up like this to be the fall guy for everything we have done for you, but our victory means nothing if the man who made it possible is punished for it. Do you even think of how we feel about this? You've got Toshiro and Matsumoto confused as all hell. Shisato is energetically beating up on the junior officers. Momo keeps rallying the fifth division in protests that have to keep being broken up by the senior captains…mostly Unohana. Everyone that's on your side can't understand why you're being punished for our collective work. It's amazing Ichigo can stay passive through it all."

"I tranquilized Ichigo yesterday. I can be very persuasive, as you've seen." Lelouch said.

Kukaku rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, persuasive enough that you got Aizen to commit suicide. Damn, I did not see that coming at all."

"No one did and the gravity of the situation I believe is what has me in here more so than my being Zero." Lelouch stated. "After all, I was able to command menos to follow my commands as well."

"Yeah, that was a surprise to." Kukaku folded her arms. She sighed. "I don't understand Lelouch. We could have you out of here in seconds and hide you out with Urahara. Why are you choosing to let judgment be rained down upon you?"

"Because there is much about me no one yet knows. It will be known soon enough and there's no time like the present. The world must know the real Lamperouge Lelouch. Zero, the reasons for it, my history, to properly judge me the Soul Society will have to know all of these things." Lelouch stated.

Kukaku sighed. "So you're just going to sit there until you're released or condemned?" Kukaku asked.

"I am." Lelouch said.

Kukaku took a deep breath. "Fine, I hope you know what you're doing as much as you knew what you were doing when you took out Aizen." She began to leave and stopped at the door. "Because I have to say, when you did that," she turned and winked at Lelouch

with a thumb's up, "that was pretty awesome." Kukaku then left.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

Tosen Kaname was showing the grave of Kozou Mariko to Komamura Sajin and Hisagi Shuhei.

"This is her resting place, rather where I built it." Tosen stated. "I have no idea where she was cut down so I simply built a shrine up upon this hill in her honor."

"Why is the grave nameless?" Shuhei asked.

"What are written names to one who cannot see?" Tosen asked. "It is enough to her spirit rests here and that it has been avenged."

"Aizen would've forced you to take revenge upon the Soul Society when it was he who was to blame for your misfortune in the first place." Sajin stated.

"Yes…I am ashamed that I was manipulated into committing such acts as one hundred years ago. I suppose I shall receive punishment for that and everything else that occurred." Tosen stated.

"Why don't you hold off on that until after Lelouch has been settled with?" Shuhei requested earnestly. "The Gotei is now down three captains, we don't need to be down a fourth when there's a chance the third could come back first."

"I suppose you are right about that." Tosen said.

"Kaname, I am glad Lamperouge Lelouch was able to open your eyes. For that, I will not condemn him should the matter be left to a vote. Although he may have broken the law, his actions saved both you and the Soul Society."

"Our hero Zero, right taicho?" Shuhei asked.

"Yes, I suppose so." Tosen stated.

At this same time, Lelouch received yet another visitor to his cell: Rangiku Matsumoto

"Lelouch, why won't you look at me?" Rangiku asked.

"I don't want you to see me like this." He said to her.

"Then why are you in here?" she asked. "Ichigo said he'd bust you out. Any of us would bust you out in a second and tell Head Captain Yamamoto where to go. Why do you insist on sitting in there?"

"I will not run from my misdeeds." Lelouch stated.

"If you're not running by being in there then we are running by staying silent." Rangiku told him.

"You have not been exposed and also I coerced you. I coerced each and every one of you into joining me. I'll tell you the same thing I told Kukaku, I will not allow my ship to sink with my crew aboard, even if I must go down with it." Lelouch said.

Rangiku's brow furrowed. She grabbed the key opened the cell door, ran towards Lelouch and slapped him across the face. "Baka!"

Lelouch was surprised that Rangiku had slapped him, especially the power of the slap as well. Even Hisana hadn't slapped him this hard. Lelouch, hand on his cheek, now looked at Rangiku. She looked like she had been worrying herself sick over him. She didn't look like she had gotten much sleep and her eyes were slightly red, indicating she had been crying at some point.

"Is the only person you care about yourself?" Rangiku asked loudly, angry.

"Of course not." Lelouch averted looking at her again. "I'm in her alone so that you can all be happy."

"And that's my point." Rangiku started to sniff. "Do you think that makes us happy? Do you think it makes us happy to know that you're shouldering everything by yourself? If you're killed, incarcerated or locked up, how does that make us happy?"

"Are you talking about everyone or just yourself?" Lelouch asked and sent a side glance in Rangiku's direction. Rangiku was silent. She brought her hand up by her chin, fist clenched slightly and tried to speak, but just bit down on her lip. More or less, she was talking about herself. She didn't know if everyone was as broken up about Lelouch's situation as she was. She had to let him know. She needed him to stop ignoring her. Even now he was just looking away from her. She knew he didn't deny her body. She'd seen him taking peeks from behind newspapers and around corners. So then why wouldn't he pay attention to her? Rangiku dropped to her knees, grabbed Lelouch's cheeks and turned his head to look at her before planting a kiss right to his lips. She closed her eyes and put every ounce of effort she could to make the kiss as passionate as possible.

Lelouch didn't know what this was about. Surely Rangiku was only trying to use her womanly wiles to get him to concede to her point, but as she continued to hold onto him, putting her arm around him and seeing her eyes closed and as he felt her moist tongue glide across his lips he didn't care. He was above seduction, so if this was Rangiku's attempt at showing affection, he was happy to oblige. He opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. He and Rangiku made-out right there in the jail cell. Lelouch drew away first, feeling a little lightheaded. His and Rangiku's mouth hung open for a few brief seconds.

"Is this how you really feel?" Lelouch asked. "Or is this just your desperation in a moment of weakness?"

"This is how…I really feel. I've always liked you Lelouch, but…I don't know when I started to really like you." Rangiku told him.

"Rangiku I—"

The door to the cell block suddenly opened revealing Byakuya and Hisana.

"Oh, jeez, how many people are going to take advantage of this key thing? You're lucky Stefan believes you're going to sit there quietly." Hisana stated.

"Hisana." Rangiku moved away from Lelouch and got to her feet to professionally address HIsana and her captain. "Kuchiki-taichosama. What are you doing here?"

"Lelouch's presence is required in the Head Captain's office by the order of Head Captain Yamamoto himself." Byakuya stated.

"I'll escort you out Rangiku, Lelouch is to be brought before the Head Captain by himself." Hisana stated.

"I…understand." Rangiku said and was escorted away as Lelouch was escorted to the Head Captain's office. He was pushed onto his knees and held in place by Byakuya. The Head Captain sat at his desk, staring at the teen before him. Lelouch should no signs of hostility, defiance or arrogance. The only things his eyes reflected were sorrow, despair, loneliness, guilt, and perhaps some shame.

"Lamperouge Lelouch," Yamamoto spoke to him, "I have brought you here because I wish to propose a deal."

"Talk then." Lelouch stated.

"If you give us the names of those who cooperated in the phantoms I will lighten whatever sentence is to come and it will be shared equally amongst all of your companions. The most you could serve, at that point, would be a month for your transgressions coupled with your victory over former Captain of Squad Five Aizen Sosuke and your willful cooperation." Yamamoto stated.

Now Lelouch's eyes grew defiant. "No deal." He said. "I will take the full punishment of my entire team. I will show the same resolve Kurosaki Isshin showed. I will not give you the names of my comrades."

"And how do you benefit from taking their punishment?" Yamamoto asked.

"They can live free without worry knowing that I burdened their sins for them." Lelouch replied. "Whatever judgment you will lay upon me, I will accept it as many times over as necessary for each member of my team."

Yamamoto grunted. "How absurd." He muttered. "Escort him away. I have nothing more to say to him. Your trial will begin in a few days. I hope you realize that."

The only thing Lelouch said in response was, "I am aware." He was then brought back to his cell.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Kaien had paid a trip to the Byakuya's office that morning. He had 'urgent business to attend to' he had told Ukitake.

He entered Byakuya's office standing tall and asked if Hisana was around and if he could speak with them both at the same time. Byakuya called for Renji who was asked to bring Hisana to his office. After Renji was dismissed, and Byakuya's office door was closed, Kaien dropped to his knees in front of Hisana and spoke a single sentence neither of them expected to hear.

There was silence, complete silence, after Kaien spoke it. Hisana took a step back. Byakuya wanted to make sure he wasn't hearing things. "What did you just say?" Byakuya asked in completely surprise.

"I said…I'd like permission to marry Rukia." Kaien repeated.

Byakuya and Hisana looked at each other and then back at Kaien. They looked at each other again and then back at Kaien again. Byakuya coughed. "I will," he cleared his throat, "have to talk this over with the elder council, as I'm sure you'll have to do with yours. Such a joining would be interesting as you and Rukia are from two of the great noble families."

"I know this seems sudden, but it's really not. Not for me anyway." Kaien said still on the floor. "I've known Rukia for years. I've mentored her ever since Lelouch transferred out of my division. I…I really want to be there for her for as long as I can, as often as I can." Kaien lifted his head up to look at the Lord and Lady leaders of the Kuchiki clan. "And that's why I'm asking if I can marry her."

"Like Byakuya-sama said, we'll have to have a chat about this." Hisana stated.

Kaien got up. "I understand." He walked out of the room where upon he saw Renji collapsed upon the floor, clutching his chest. "What happened Renji? Too many calories?" Kaien asked.

"Screw off." Renji snapped, clutching his chest.

"Ah fine," Kaien shrugged, "Whatever." Kaien then walked away completely oblivious to the reason behind Renji's panic attack.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

There was commotion at the prison that day, not because someone was making a jailbreak on Lelouch, but because Kira Izuru was finally being released for the attempted use of Zanpakuto against a comrade while on 1st Division grounds. Hisana was the one who let him out, authorized to do so by Stefan and Yamamoto.

Izuru asked what happened, as he had no idea of the course of events that had occurred while he was sitting in jail.

"Walk with me." Hisana said to him. "I'll tell you all about it."

When she finished explaining things to him, Izuru knew one person he had to visit right away. He went to 10th division and knocked on Matsumoto's door. "Matsumoto-san."

She answered the door. "Oh. Kira."

"Matsumoto-san…I heard what happened from Hisana-fukutaicho and I…"

"Oh, no worries. I'm fine, really." Rangiku said putting up a brave front. If anyone had seen what occurred between her and Lelouch together they would know that she's anything BUT fine.

"Are you sure?" Izuru asked.

"Well," Rangiku thought to herself with her finger on her chin, "With my captain behind bars that makes me the highest authority in the squad. Wanna come inside and have a drink?" she asked.

"I…sure I guess." Izuru said.

He and Rangiku got completely plastered and about halfway through their drinking session, Shuhei joined them. It wasn't long before Shisato wound up joining in the fun as well. By nightfall, Matsumoto's office had become the sight of a private party.

Hitsugaya Toshiro was having a hard time concentrating on his work. He was about to come walk in and tell everyone to knock it off when a hushed silence fell over the room. Hitsugaya let out a deep breath and continued to work. When he finished the silence was still around. Hitsugaya went to go next door and see what had happened to cause things to get so quiet. When he got there though, he walked in on one disturbing scene. Izuru and Shuhei were in only their loincloths. Shisato, she was so drunk that she was stark naked in Rangiku's office, save for her sandals, passed out on her back cuddling with floor lamp. Kan was scattered all around her body. Rangiku, ironically enough, was the only one still wearing clothes and she was face down on the ground.

"No, no more sake." Izuru moaned.

Shuhei twitched on the ground before passing out.

Suddenly Rangiku popped up from the ground, gasping. "That was close I almost died."

"What? What happened?" Hitsugaya asked, alarmed.

"I can't breathe if I lie face down because of my boobs. Don't you know what that feels like?"

"I don't." Hitsugaya said with a glazed look.

Rangiku put her hands on her bust. "Well you should have more sympathy." She pouted. "It's not easy being a girl and being beautiful."

Hitsugaya merely growled. "Whatever, we need to clean all this up. If taicho finds out about this…no if _any_ of the captains find out about this we're in deep water."

"What do we do then?" Matsumoto asked, panicking.

"For starters, we kick everyone out. Second, we clean this place up. Third, we check yours and everyone else's phones as well as your office phone to make sure they're still working and no weird messages, images or texts were sent out." Hitsugaya said and then noticed the drunken Shisato over by the floor lamp. "And four, let's get a pregnancy test while we're at it."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Ichigo's nakama had finally recovered. Tonight they'd leave for home. Right now the teen was in eleventh division and had challenged Ikkaku to a fight. However, before the fight could begin, Kenpachi opened the door.

"Yo." Kenpachi announced as he walked into the room.

"Ah, good morning sir." The eleventh division members said bowing in front of their captain.

Kenpachi then noticed Ichigo. "Huh? What're you doing Ichigo?"

"Ichi! How are you?" Yachiru inquired, popping over Kenpachi's back.

"Oh? Me?" Ichigo asked and held up his bokken. "I was just getting some practice in. Been out of shape for five days without any exercise so—"

There was a slash faster than the wind and the sword Ichigo was holding was cut in half. "I see, that's good news, because it means you and I," Kenpachi held up his sword, "Can fight again!" Kenpachi swung down with such force that it destroyed all the windows in building. He then noticed that he had accidentally smashed Ikkaku into a crater. "Huh? Crap I missed."

"Kenny!" Yachiru waved him over. "He's getting away!" she pointed to Ichigo who was running at top speed shouting how he's never going to fight Kenpachi again. Kenpachi went and chased after him.

Outside Shisato, Yumichika and Kukaku were sharing a spot of tea. "My, my," Yumichika said after Kenpachi rushed by, "Such a commotion. And it's not even noon yet."

Shisato blew the steam away from her tea. She had a cool pack strapped to her head. "I know. They need to keep it down, my hangover isn't going to get better with people shouting and leaking reiatsu everywhere."

"I can't believe you made out with the floor lamp in Rangiku's office. That is comedy gold Shisato." Kukaku snickered.

"Wha? Who told you?" Shisato though Hitsugaya and Matsumoto had destroyed all evidence of the night's events. She clutched her head "Aaaaah." She moaned, the sound of her own voice having aggravated her hangover.

"Whose care do you think you were dumped in to last night?" Kukaku laughed. "I had to watch over you last night. Couldn't have your squad mates taking advantage of ya now could I? Though, I wouldn't be surprised if Kira and Hisagi already did that."

Shisato spit out her tea. "Just how fucked up was I?"

"You were stark naked in Rangiku's office, making love to her floor lamp and you had Kan scattered all around you. Sounds like you four had quite the night." Kukaku said.

"How uncouth Shisato," Yumichika stated, "You're lucky that you're in this division, such behavior is unbecoming of a fourth seat."

"Zip it Yumichika." Shisato snapped as she brought her tea back to her lips. As the three drank their tea, Ikkaku staggered about and collapsed in front of them. Shisato poured a fresh cup and handed it to him. "Want some?" Ikkaku merely groaned.

That evening Ichigo, Orihime, Tatsuki, Soifon, Yoruichi and Uryu were set up to go. Ichigo was given his Substitute Soul Reaper badge and they were all sent home.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

The captains were all at assembly. The time had come to decide the fate of Captain Lamperouge Lelouch. He was a well-respected captain and comrade, but that did not excuse his actions as Zero. All of the captains were recovered and all were in assembly, even Tosen. Tosen stated that he had been acting as a double agent towards Aizen for the longest time on Lelouch's behalf and that he had been warped into Aizen and Lelouch's little chess match just like everyone else. Several of the captains, specifically Unohana, Byakuya, Ukitake and Shunsui, were heavy hearted in having to pass judgment on a person they were rather fond of as a friend and comrade.

Yamamoto began by declaring that negotiations had failed and that Lelouch had decided to take full responsibility for his actions. He stated that Lelouch firmly believed that this was his burden to carry. He would not allow the others to be dragged into this. It was his sin and his alone.

With the discussion about Lelouch had already underway the time to discuss finer details was upon the thirteen captains.

"Captain Unohana," Yamamoto began, "was Lamperouge Lelouch part of your list of suspects when you told the ninth division that you were putting together a psychological profile of Zero?"

"Actually, Lamperouge Lelouch escaped my notice Head Captain." Unohana answered.

"Hmm, how so?" the old man wanted to know.

"The formation of Zero is clocked farther back than several of those here realize." Unohana stated.

"Ah yes that's right, I had almost forgotten." Ukitake stated. "Zero's initial appearance was when he broke Urahara Kisuke out of the Central Forty Six."

Only Unohana, Shunsui, Yamamoto and Ukitake had been captains at that point in time. Everyone else would understandably be confused as this was information not shared amongst the rest of the Gotei or the captains that had come after the fact. Until Zero's grandstanding appearance thirty five years ago, he had been scrutinized as even existing by decree of Central Forty Six.

"Exactly," Unohana continued, "At that point in time the only trauma Lamperouge Lelouch had suffered was the death of Captain Akari Mari, and you," she looked at Yamamoto, "reassured him that Hoshima Treva would be met with punishment. Such an experience would've been traumatic, but the closest person, and ultimately the most affected person, of that experience was…"

"Homura Yuna." Yamamoto answered.

"Precisely." Unohana finished. "Therefore I am unsure as to what other forces drove Captain Lamperouge to such extremes. He was only in Rukongai for two days. Matsumoto Rangiku backs up such a story."

"Perhaps because Lamperouge Lelouch is not his true identity." Tosen stated.

"Explain Tosen-taicho." Yamamoto ordered. "Where did you come by such knowledge?"

"I served with Lelouch as a phantom." Tosen stated outright. He was not ashamed of the fact. It made logical sense in the blind captain's mind, more so than stating that Lelouch had told Tosen and no one else. Many captains were rather intrigued by this revelation of Tosen's.

"I see…we shall deal with this matter once we have decided wht to do with Lelouch. What can you tell us?" Yamamoto asked.

"Whenever all of us in the phantoms transformed into our alter identities we would say our full names. However, Lelouch always used a different name entirely: Lelouch vi Britannia." Tosen stated.

Stefan, Unohana, Shunsui, Byakuya and Ukitake were shocked by this. Shunsui tipped his hat down and glanced towards the floor. "Britannia hmm? Now that's quite a shock."

"Indeed." Yamamoto stated, understanding the severity of the statement. "You are certain of this Tosen-taicho?"

"We all heard him use it for fifteen years. Inquiries were met with: I cannot explain it in a way you would understand. None of us really cared much. Our leader's identity did not matter. For better or for worse, Lelouch was Zero to us." Tosen explained.

"Still if he's a Britannian of the royal family then that would make him a noble." Ukitake piped up. "The deceased members of the family that come here have had their own house for centuries. Why would Lelouch spawn out in Rukongai rather than in the house?"

The captains were completely confused. Not only was the person they knew existing under a false identity, but now an even bigger problem presented itself. Many wondered how they could possibly pass judgment on a man that they didn't even full know.

"It seems we are at an impasse." Yamamoto declared. "We cannot pass judgment on this man until we know more about him. All captains and lieutenants are to investigate into this matter more closely and we will reconvene tomorrow morning. Meeting adjourned!"

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>**th**** Division Incarceration Unit**

Lelouch sat in his cell biding his time. He had spent most of the last week simply counting things and playing "I Spy" against himself. He had also slept a lot and reflected on the last century and a quarter. As he lay there in silence the door opened and he received yet another visitor. This time it was Momo.

She ran towards the cell all pent up. "Don't worry sensei!" She told him. Momo was hysterical. "We're going to bust you out of here. I have the whole division rallied. We'll free you. So don't worry we'll…"

Lelouch reached out through the bars and pat Momo on the head.

"Sen…sei?" Momo's mania and hysteria dropped.

Lelouch looked at Momo with a smile. "Momo, it's okay. Don't worry. Everything is going to be all right."

"How can you say that? You're in prison." Momo perked up. "Oh I get it! This is just a test. You want me to give up, but you know I won't. That's how it is right?" There was no response and Momo became saddened. "Right?"

Lelouch simply shook his head side to side with the same content look on his face as if to say, "Not this time".

Momo's heart sank. "Why? Why did you do this? Were you planning this from the start? I trust you sensei. You made me a better person. I might not be standing here if you hadn't hardened my personality and strengthened my resolve. Aizen-taicho would've killed me, literally. You were right. You always have been right." Lelouch didn't answer and looked away from the fifth division vice-captain. Momo began to cry, holding her hands up by her face as her eyes quivered with sorrow. "I don't understand." She spoke in between sobs. "Was this how you envisioned your big scheme to end? That you would take down Aizen and then be punished for everything else. I thought you said you were the master of the game."

"Momo." Lelouch spoke calmly, looking back at her with a content look. "It's okay…really."

"You don't know that." Momo said as genuine tears began falling from her face.

"I will be fine because I have you and the other supporting me. Even if the decision is that I should be executed," He pointed to Momo's heart, "I'll always be here." He pointed to her forehead. "And here too."

Momo clamped the bars. "But what about everything you've built up? What about all we've done? Your legacy can't just end sensei!" Momo said to him.

"If my legacy is to end…then until I obtain an heir to my name, consider yourself my deputy." Lelouch declared calmly.

"M-me?" Momo blushed. "N-no…I…I couldn't." She shook her head violently. "Th-that's such a huge responsibility and…"

"And you can do it." Lelouch told her with a plesant smile. "I watched you grow under my guidance for so many years. You would do just fine, if it came to that."

"Sen…sei." Momo leaned her head closer to the bars. She closed her eyes and pressed her soft lips against Lelouch's. Lelouch cupped Momo's chin and deepened it. It wasn't the first kiss for either of them individually, but it was the first kiss the pair had shared with each other. Momo broke away and smiled. "You won't die. I just have this feeling that…everything is going to be okay."

Lelouch looked at Momo with a compassionate gaze. "Then I will put my faith in that feeling." There was a pause. "You should probably run along now. Without a captain to run your division…"

"Ah! You're right!" Momo realized. "I'll see you later sensei! I know I will!" Momo left the room and dashed away. Lelouch sat back down on his cot and continued to reflect and think on his past.

A couple hours went by when Byakuya decided to drop by for a visit. He found Lelouch sitting on his cot, knees bent, with his arms around his knees, staring at the wall. When he sensed Byakuya's presence glanced backwards in the noble captain's general direction. "Come to interrogate me?" he asked.

"I leave that to those whom investigation is a science." Byakuya answered. "I'm here to talk."

"Well, I'm listening." Lelouch responded with his back still to Byakuya.

"Lelouch," Byakuya began, "Before I became self-sufficient I looked up to you. You were everything I aspired to be like, but it seems that was merely a front was it not?" Byakuya's gaze started to become a scowl.

Lelouch picked his head up, stood up and walked to go stare out the window. "There is no truth to me." He said. "I am like a diamond. Depending on the side you look at me from you see a different me. Zero, Captain Lamperouge, Lelouch vi Britannia, they are all names, but I am one person and I respond to others how I see fit." Lelouch knew they would have to know his true name at some point. They would not pass judgment upon him until they knew. "A front? A true side? There are two sides to every person: light and dark. In the light I am Lamperouge Lelouch: a friend, comrade and Soul Reaper. In the dark I am the mastermind Zero: a man with glorious ambitions, fantastical desires that employs cruel tactics all for the sake of combating those that those in the light cannot see in the dark."

"I see." Byakuya said and paused. After a moment he said. "Your philosophy is rather unique."

"Being and individualist is what has kept me sane all these years." There was another pause.

Byakuya broke the silence. "Judgment is being suspended on the other phantoms until the Head Captain decides what to do with you."

Lelouch glanced back in Byakuya's direction. "I see."

"We reconvene tomorrow." Byakuya added.

Lelouch faced back towards the window. "Very well."

A few more hours passed night had fallen by the time Lelouch was visited by another individual. It was Susanna this time. She found him sitting on his cot, leaned against the wall with one leg on the ground and one leg on the cot, knee bent, with his elbow over the knee.

"You shouldn't be in here." She told Lelouch.

"That's not for you to decide." He glanced at her.

"But you shouldn't!" Susanna clung to the bars. She was just as pent up as Momo was. "You've done nothing wrong. You stopped Aizen. Everything you did was for the greater good. You're a hero. Why doesn't the Head Captain see that?"

Lelouch stood up, walked forward, and stood in the center of the cell and faced towards Susanna. "I still broke laws for us to accomplish our goals. That fact is undeniable."

"We broke laws too." Susanna said taking a step away from the bars and putting a hand on her chest. "Why won't you acknowledge us?" She had heard the news circulating that Lelouch had chosen to carry the burden himself. She didn't like that, not one bit.

"To protect you." Lelouch told Susanna. "The phantoms and the members of it must survive."

"No!" Susanna shook her head furiously. "I won't accept that!" She smacked her palm against her chest. "If you're guilty then I am guilty too!" Susanna went inside the cell door, shut it behind her, and wrapped her arms around the man she adored, clutching tightly to him. "You are not alone. So stop trying to do everything on your own. Tenth Division has already lost three captains." Her voiced began to become high pitched as tears trickled down her face. "Don't be the fourth. Please don't be the fourth!" Susanna cried out and buried her head into Lelouch's chest. She put her hands on his shoulders and sobbed into the tall teen's chest.

"Susanna." Lelouch said her name solemnly.

Susanna stood on her tiptoes and kissed Lelouch briefly. She stood firmly on her feet and said with a forlorn face, "You told me that I could devote myself to you." Her expression became like that of a little girl who had just watched her dog get hit by a truck. "Or did that end when Zero ended?" she asked.

Lelouch's eyes widened a bit and then softened. It was then that Lelouch understood how much Susanna cared. She was like Kallen when the Black Knights turned against him. Kallen didn't care what Lelouch did as Zero. He could do no wrong where she was concerned…well at least until Zero Requiem. Susanna was different though. She didn't care what Lelouch did. She just wanted to be with him. Momo devoted herself to Lelouch because of all he had taught her and what she had become as a result. Nemu devoted herself to Lelouch because of all he had done for her. She would merely turn a blind eye to the truth. Just as she hadn't questioned Mayuri's authority, Lelouch knew she would never go against him simply because of who he was. Susanna wasn't like that though. Right or wrong Lelouch was the person she liked. She didn't care how he acted. Lelouch knew he could go out and slaughter every citizen in Rukongai and Susanna would be right there joining in the slaughter and later believe she had done the right thing in helping him. She would do anything he told her to. Not because she felt she had to, simply because she wanted to.

Lelouch bit down on his lip in realization and shut his eyes. Being separated from Eien Tamashi for a week had left him to his own devices completely. He only realized now how alone he had been and how fortunate he was to have someone like Susanna as a friend, or perhaps something more. A single tear dropped from Lelouch's right eye and wrapped his arms tightly around Susanna, wondering how he could've been so blind for so long, unable see just how much she cared. "No." he told her with his usual calm tone. He opened his eyes. "You can still devote yourself to me."

"I will stay here with you tonight." She told him. "I am forever loyal to you Lelouch-dono." She told him. She drew away from him slightly and looked at him with her alluring red eyes. "It will always be like that."

Lelouch uttered thre words that he had only uttered once before in his life, the third word being different this time. He cupped Susanna's chin and stroked it. He looked at her with eyes of desire, longing…self-pity. "Comfort me, Susanna." He said like he might cry if she turned him down. His lips drew near to her face.

"You know I will." She responded.

The lips of the two Soul Reapers met. Their lips melded as both individuals gripped the hair of the other. Lelouch drove his tongue into Susanna's mouth as wet sloppy noises could be heard as Susanna moaned into the kiss. Both individuals broke away. Leolouch held Susanna to him softly. He bent his knees and lowered both of them to the ground. Lelouch and Susanna lay down on the ground and they cuddled one another. Lelouch lay on top of Susanna, bearing down on her and looking at her soft silver hair, sprawled out on the hard wood floor, and her bright red eyes, which never looked so pure or so inviting or kind.

Susanna smiled up at him. "I wish we could be like this forever."

"Then we'll just have to savor tonight." Lelouch said and kissed Susanna again, very passionately as he had done moments before. Susanna reached up and pushed open Lelouch's robe. Lelouch began to do the same to her. The two rolled over so that they were lying on their sides with their bodies tied into each other. Their hands were clasped together and they were kissing each other so sweetly. Lelouch wrapped his arms back around Susanna and trailed his hands slowly down her back, giving her goose bumps. Lelouch untied Susanna's sash and her robe completely opened. Her breasts were much smaller than Nemu's. Susanna was only about a B-cup. Nemu was at least a C-cup. Susanna was wearing a black and red bra.

Susanna covered her body with her arms and blushed so heavily that her cheeks were a deeper shade of red than her eyes. "Please don't stare." She looked to the side. "It's embarrassing."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about." Lelouch told her softly. This only made Susanna blush harder. Not wanting to rush things on her end Lelouch simply removed his robe, exposing his chest. Lelouch had toned up well over the years. When he first arrived in the Soul Society he looked like a twig. Now he was as well toned, if not a little more so, than Suzaku.

Susanna saw what Lelouch had done out of the corner of her eye and turned her head to look at Lelouch. She reached up and felt his well-toned chest. _It's almost exactly like how I imagined. _She thought to herself.

"Like what you see?" Lelouch asked her.

Susanna merely nodded as her hand continued to travel over Lelouch in wonder. Lelouch caressed her arm that was still over her chest.

"If you're unsure about this, I don't mind just lying next to you."

Susanna closed her eyes, smiled and let her arm drop at her side. It warmed her heart to know Lelouch cared to such an extent. "No." she said with a big smile. "It's okay." She unhooked her bra and exposed the top of her body to Lelouch. "Take me, Lelouch-dono."

Lelouch smiled and buried his head into the crock of Susanna's neck, trailing kisses down her body. Susanna gasped and moaned as he did this. He lifted his head up when he got to her chest and began sucking on the nips of her breasts. Susanna bucked her hips and squeaked. She was really feeling it.

Lelouch lifted his lips from Susanna's bosom and rotated her breasts a few times until Susanna's nipples hardened. He then trailed two fingers down her body. He circled them around her navel and then pulled down her hakama, revealing Susanna's black panties. He pushed his finger against them, rubbing the fabric gently. Susanna instantly reacted with a high pitched gasp. Lelouch was thankful that he had been given a private cell block.

"Le-Lelouch-dono…" Susanna said with effort.

Lelouch felt Susanna's panties dampen. "Wet already?" He asked.

"I just want you so bad. I've waited for so long for this moment. Stop teasing me and just take me." Susanna requested with quivering eyes.

Lelouch nodded and removed her panties and the rest of his clothes. He lay back on top of Susanna and hovered over her, rubbing his manhood over her entrance. He looked at Susanna again. She gave a consenting nod. He entered into her. She gave a pained yelp. Lelouch could feel how tight it was inside her. Susanna raked her nails along the hardwood floor. Lelouch noticed that there were tears in her eyes once he was buried all the way inside her. He looked down to where he had entered her and saw the blood slowly dribbling out of her passage. "Susanna…you're a…" Lelouch did a double take from Susanna's face to her pussy, unsure what to make of this. Nemu had been hollow raped by the first time he did her and as for Rangiku, Lelouch clearly couldn't imagine being a virgin, not the way she acted. The fact that Susanna was a virgin…he didn't know how to respond to that.

"It's okay." Susanna smiled up at Lelouch. "I told you before. I've waited so long for this moment. I've been saving myself for you for so long, Lelouch-dono."

"Susanna." Lelouch leaned forward and kissed her lips. He made love to the silverette Soul Reaper. Whether he returned her feelings right now or not, one thing was for certain. Right now, at this very moment, he needed her now more than ever. He needed her because of the companionship and undying loyalty she showed to him. Susanna gripped at Lelouch's shoulder as he moved in and out of her. The sounds that exuded from her mouth were like merry music. "You have such a beautiful voice." Lelouch told Susanna.

"Le-Lelouch…dono." Susanna grunted as she was thrust into again and again, her average sized boobs bouncing with every thrust. As things escalated, Lelouch and Susanna rolled over and Susanna got on top. Susanna worked her hips as she rode Lelouch. She arched them back and forth, letting her tits bounce as she moaned all the while. Lelouch placed his hands firmly on her ass as the silver haired third seat pushed up and down the length of his member. Lelouch slid his arms up Susanna's body and wrapped them around her waist before increasing his speed. "Lelouch-dono…you're going to make me cum." Susanna squealed.

"Then cum, Susanna." He told her. He thrust deep hard and fast. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. "Susanna…I'm…reaching my limit too."

"Do it…cum for me. Cum inside me!" Susanna pleaded.

"Susanna!"

"Lelouch-dono!"

Both parties came together. Their fluids mingled and Lelouch shot his seed into Susanna. He withdrew from her and the two snuggled down onto the floor, once they redressed, and agonizingly waited for dawn to come. Before he fell asleep, one thought went through Lelouch's mind:

_**I am not alone**_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Jeez this chapter was incredibly mood whiplashy. I apologize for that. Anyway, I have good news for you all. My school is now closed through Wednesday due to the flooding so I have time to work on Soul Chess. Unfortunately I have only one chapter properly planned out before I need to buckle down and do research, to which I would rather work on other fanfiction than do that. Anyway that's all I got to say. See you next time). **


	50. The Trial of Lelouch vi Britannia

**(A/N: This may most definitely be the last chapter of Soul Chess for the time being as I have not planned out in detail what I am going to do next. I hope you thoroughly enjoy this chapter and can wait for what could be weeks for the next chapter. Don't worry though, once I get the ball rolling it will continue to roll for a while. Anyway enjoy the chapter).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

The 'trial' for Lelouch reconvened the next morning. All 10 remaining captains stood at assembly. Yamamoto was the first to speak.

"Well, what have you all found?" Yamamoto asked his fellow captains.

Mayuri was the first to speak. "I found the most interesting thing I believe." He said, stepping forward.

"Then speak." Yamamoto encouraged.

Mayuri held up a hand as he began to speak, using that crisp, clear, intrigued tone he was always so fond of. "Over one hundred and twenty six years ago there was no such individual as Lelouch vi Britannia in the Britannian Empire. However, two thirds of a year ago, an individual with that name was born." The captains became shocked by this. The idea that Lelouch didn't exist so long ago, but only existed now was ridiculous. The very notion was absurd.

"But…what does this mean?" Ukitake inquired with a shocked look on his face. He couldn't even begin to fathom or imagine how this was possible

"Explain this, Kurotsuchi-taicho." Yamamoto thundered. The head captain was growing tired of this game of discovery and intrigue.

"It would appear that our fellow captain is…misplaced in time for lack of a more sophisticated wording." Mayuri stated plainly.

"Is that even possible?" Stefan questioned, confused.

"It's quite rare, but it happens from time to time. However, this is the first time such an occurrence has been so vast or so significant." Mayuri responded.

"In accordance with your statements captain," Unohana spoke up, "I have also noticed that Lelouch has not aged a single day since his arrival."

"It's possible that he will once his time of death arrives. The temporal displacement keeps his body the exact same way it was until he arrives at his destination. He will begin to show signs once he reaches that fixed point. He won't rapidly age of course. It's not like he will all of a sudden wake up one morning and be forty years older to relapse the time he would've aged over the last century and a quarter. No, no, he will be quite normal. I'd like to study him…" the geass in Mayuri kicked in and his tone changed to something of a bit more monotone, "but of course I've given up such barbaric experiments."

"Captain are you feeling all right?" Tosen asked him.

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean? I feel fine." Kurotsuchi replied.

"It's just when you talked about your experiments your tone changed rather suddenly." Tosen stated.

"Do you think it's possible that whatever technique Lelouch used on Aizen and the Menos is affecting Kurotsuchi-taicho as well?" Shunsui asked.

"How dare you even suggest such a thing? If I was being affected by such a thing, don't you think I would've already figured out the mechanics and basics of it and also how to correct such a technique?" Mayuri snapped.

"Enough!" Yamamoto boomed. Everyone became quiet. "It seems that the only way we are going to get to the heart of this matter is to speak with Lelouch directly. Captain Lusca, have Lelouch brought here immediately."

"Yes sir." Stefan answered and left to go and get Lelouch at the prison.

Lelouch and Susanna were still cuddled on the floor when the door to Lelouch's cell block opened. The pair sprang to their feet when they heard the door.

"L-Lusca-taicho." Susanna fanned out her hakama. "Th-this isn't what it looks like we…"

Lusca ignored her, keeping his professionalism, but knew that he'd mention this to the head captain upon his return. "Whatever was going on here is none of my business, but Lelouch we need you at the barracks."

Susanna stood in front of Lelouch and spread her arms wide in front of him. "If he's going, I'm going too." She declared defiantly.

Lelouch pushed her arm down. "Susanna, it's okay." He told her with a calm smile.

"But Lelouch-dono…" Susanna looked at him.

"Don't worry," he smiled at her, "things are going to be all right."

Susanna gave him one last hug before the two were separated. She clung to him tightly. Last night had made her realize that she more than liked him. She loved Lelouch. She didn't want to lose him. He meant everything to her. After being separated, Kendra escorted Susanna back to her division. Upon reaching her office, Susanna prayed to whatever Soul Reapers prayed to that Lelouch would be set free and released into her arms.

Back at the 1st Division Lelouch was escorted and set down in the center of the room. He forced down onto one knee and held there by Stefan.

"Lelouch-taicho, you have been brought before us because in order for us to understand what drove you to become as you are we would like to hear your history of when you were alive. If, of course, you can remember that far back." Yamamoto told the former Britannian prince.

Lelouch looked at the head captain with a dark stare. "I remember all of it very clearly. It is a nightmare that will never leave my mind. It is a long story however."

"We are all listening." Yamamoto responded. "Talk."

Lelouch began to tell the tale from the beginning. It started with his mother and continued with Nunally. He spoke of his time with Suzaku and followed up with Britannia's war on Japan. He mentioned his several years of hiding and moved onto that fateful day when he met CC and obtained Geass. He had to mention Geass. There was no way around it. The crucial elements of the story were centered around Geass. Lelouch could've lied his way out of this if he wanted to. He could craft a perfect story in his head on the spot, but he wanted to go on and he felt that the truth, no matter how incriminating it was, would be the key to his salvation. He talked about becoming Zero. He reveled in telling about the Black Knights and his rebellion against the nation. He always went back to how it was all for his sister. He mentioned losing his memory because of his father. He talked about how he got it back and turned his replacement brother into a loyal subordinate. He mentioned Euphie, Shirley, Cornelia, Schneizel, Todou, Kallen, and all the other key players and finally came to the elements of Zero Requiem. He outlined the ploy in full detail and said that he died for the world. He then began to talk about his visions.

"Apparently, before I came here, I was a hollow. I grew to the power of a Vasdo Lordes and I attacked Japan. I was stopped by myself as a captain. The next thing I knew, I found myself in Rukongai, dressed as Matsumoto Rangiku saw me that day. I became a Soul Reaper with every intention of atoning for my sins, not using Geass and being a faithful soldier. I still have the Geass. It is just as much a part of me as Zero is. I was not going to use it. However," Lelouch took a pause and his stare became bitter, "that changed when Akari-taicho died. Something inside me snapped and I regressed into old habits. Aizen only made things worse. I became Zero to fight on his level and I worked within the system to gather allies." Lelouch's expression turned solemn. "But unlike last time…I began to feel and enjoy my time here. I finally had people who respected me for who I was. I had actual friends and then fifteen years ago I became a captain. Yes," Lelouch confessed, "I became Zero to change the Soul Society, but unlike Aizen I do not believe the Soul Society's order must be overthrown. You yourself admitted Head Captain that Zero was right in certain respects, not with your words, but with your actions. I have what I need now, I am a captain. I have a voice. I only want to make the Soul Society the paradise that we tell the souls we bring here it is." Lelouch stated and then bowed his head, staring at the floor. "That is all, sir." He said.

"I see." Yamamoto said, trying to take everything Lelouch said in. He looked at Stefan. "Please you're your vice-captain escort the prisoner back to his cell so that we may continue the discussion of what to do with him Lusca-taicho."

"Yes sir." Stefan said and brought Lelouch outside the captain's hall where Kendra was. The slim vice-captain escorted Lelouch out of the hall and when the door closed and Yamamoto was sure things would be confidential the discussion started again.

"So what do you think Yama-jii?" Shunsui asked.

Yamamoto was silent for a few minutes. He took in everything Lelouch had to tell him: his history, his beliefs, his desires, and everything else. Yamamoto had to weigh Lelouch's triumph as the hero who defeated Aizen against the vigilante Zero. Also the fact of what Lelouch, his live self, would do also was a concern to the Head Captain. These were things that the Lelouch before him had already done. Yamamoto had to act in such a manner that would benefit the Gotei without fully taking advantage of the fact that the Central Forty Six was not around to pass judgment upon Lelouch. If they were all still alive, Lelouch would be executed as a liability faster than the Head Captain could say "Turn all creation to ash, Ryujin Jakka." He had to act professionally.

He began his speech. "I believe that Lelouch has reasons for his actions. That said, if we charge the weight of his crimes against the results of his actions and against his history then I believe him to be releasable. Unfotunately, such things have made Lelouch show himself to be wildly unpredictable as an individual. He could one day plot to kill us all."

It was Unohana that spoke up. "After hearing Lelouch's story, I believe differently Head Captain. It is true that Lelouch has shown that potential, and he can be rather cruel, but he even admitted himself that he does have feelings for those who have befriended him."

Stefan snorted. "Yes, so much so that I found him and third seat Shapikni Susanna in a rather suggestive position when I went to fetch him."

"You mean they—"

"Uh huh." Stefan nodded to Ukitake's inquiry. "Of course we have to take some of the things he says with a grain of salt." Stefan rubbed the back of his neck. "Even with that said though, that story of his was way too finely prepared and too emotionally involved to be made up on the spot."

"Well we did give him a week to sit there and do nothing." Shunsui tipped his hat.

"Don't even go there, Kyoraku." Tosen shot back.

"Does it matter what he's done or how he acts? For fifteen years Lelouch has shown the capabilities of being a captain, as have I, otherwise I'd probably be ganged up on being labeled as a homicidal maniac." Kenpachi laughed. "So Lelouch has some dark elements to him, big freaking deal. He's not a frontline fighter by any means. Heck his bones are creakier than some of my new recruits, but he stood up to Aizen and flat out managed to beat him. That takes guts. We need guts in the Gotei." Many were surprised to hear Kenpachi spouting philosophy or taking the time to have such a well thought out opinion on the subject. Normally Kenpachi stood at most captain's meetings either silently, sleeping on his feet, or asking if they could skip to the next point because he was starting to get bored.

"When I spoke with him," Byakuya spoke up, "Lelouch told me that he was like a diamond, that depending on the side we look at him from depends on how he responds. Lelouch shows kindness when kindness is returned. Akari Mari and Homura Yuna were two individuals Lelouch bonded closely with and Aizen helped conspire to take them away. Aizen found the knob in the back of Lelouch's mind and just kept tightening it until something broke. As all of you know, Lelouch was my Kido teacher and I am rather surprised that he would turn out like this. And unlike Aizen his Zanpakuto does not allow him to easily put up a façade. In my opinion, Lelouch is a great benefit to have as an ally, but a nightmare to have as an enemy. With Aizen now gone that might just make him the greatest mind in all of the Soul Society." The very notion that Byakuya put Lelouch's intellect and ability above his own was a shock to the other captains. Byakuya never spoke very highly of anyone very often except for Hisana and both Ukitake and Shunsui could attest that Byakuya had long since grown out of his hero worship of Lelouch from when he was a young boy.

Yamamoto spoke up again. "Indeed. Lelouch has had a great impact on us all. He has committed terrible crimes. He paid for most of them with his life once already. He is not afraid of death. Perhaps with some persuasion and ultimatums we can allow him to remain a captain." Many of the captains were enthralled to hear this. "However," Yamamoto continued, "There is still another matter in question. This other power of Lelouch's, this 'Geass' as it is called. It is a potent weapon that could be used for all the wrong reasons. Given probable cause Lelouch could command the entire Seireitei to his whims."

"But the chances of that happening are…"

"Slim at best." Stefan finished Sajin's statement.

"He used his Geass to force Aizen to kill himself and every instance he has probably used it as well has always been for the greater good. The geass is just as much a part of Lelouch-taicho's tactics as Kyoka Suigetsu was for Aizen." Byakuya added.

"But what about Kurotsuchi-taicho. It's entirely possible that Lelouch used his Geass on him as well." Tosen stated.

"That concerns me as well." Yamamoto added. "However, we were told that Lelouch's Geass only can work on any given individual once. We can have that tested later, but we must assume he was telling the truth for now."

"However, considering Kurotsuchi-taicho is in fact alive, I do not believe Lelouch instructed him to do anything punishment worthy. As Tosen-taicho has noticed it seems the command may have been to never carry out unethical experiments." Unohana stated.

"How rude! My experiments were the pinnacle of science. How dare he reconstruct my mind in such a fashion!" Mayuri said with growing ire.

Yamamoto sighed. _In this case, I'm not even going to consider a punishment for this one. Even I found some of Kurotsuchi-taicho's experiments a bit barbaric up until he stopped producing unethical ones._

"Nevertheless," Tosen continued, "if he truly desired to take over the Seireitei he would've done so already. Those of us in the phantoms joined him as Zero because we believed Lelouch was doing the right thing. We broke laws because we believed we were helping the Soul Society."

"And that you did," Shunsui tipped his hat, "We've got living conditions in the Rukongai improved by over thirty percent ever since you guys showed up."

"Shall we leave the matter to a vote then?" Unohana asked. "We either condemn Lelouch to the Maggot's Nest because of his Geass or we take a chance on him in hopes that he act favorably in the Gotei and agrees to come to terms with us."

"That certainly sounds like the best course of action." Ukitake agreed.

"Then let us vote." Yamamoto thundered.

After the votes were tallied, Yamamoto called for Lelouch to be escorted back to the captain's hall. He was brought before Yamamoto with Kendra strong-arming him. She put him down on his knee as his captain had and the Head Captain spoke to Lelouch.

"Lelouch, we voted on what to do with you. The decision was unanimous." There was a pause.

Lelouch began to think. _So whatever decision they've made they've all decided on it together have they? Good, that's the way it should be. _Lelouch was prepared to accept his punishment.

"We have decided that as long as you adhere to Gotei law from now on, let at least one of us in on whatever plans you are drafting that require your Geass, restrict its use, and reveal the names of your companions, you will be reinstated as the Captain of the Tenth Division, effective immediately."

Lelouch was stunned. He expected some sort of retribution for his actions: Jail time, torture, loss of limb, discharge, exile, death, _something_. He wasn't expecting a full and frank acquittal of his actions. Still, something needed to be addressed. "For what reason do you want to know who was in the phantoms?" he wanted to know.

"We are willing to let you go on the grounds that we find out who else was involved. We decided that we will not prosecute any of your allies. You are a competent and beneficial captain to the Gotei 13. However, for security reasons, we must know. If one of them does happen to do something we would like to know in advance." Yamamoto stated.

"If I do that, will you do something for me?" Lelouch requested.

"You are in a very bad position to be making requests, but there is no harm in asking." Yamamoto stated.

"I wish to formally put an end to the struggle between Zero and the Gotei 13. Since the phantoms disbandment the Gotei had done a considerable job at lawfully picking up where we left off. I want to make Zero's intentions clear one last time. Aizen was the only reason we existed after a certain point, now that he is gone the phantoms can rest." Lelouch stated.

Yamamoto thought about this. He had been trying for years to put an end to such a struggle. Now this was his opportunity and he was not about to waste it. However, he was very uncertain to what Lelouch would attempt to do to "put an end to the struggle". Even so, this was an opportunity he could not afford to pass up.

"Very well, if you give us the names of those who helped you, I will honor your request." Yamamoto responded.

Lelouch took a deep breath. "You already know about Kurosaki Isshin. I will speak the names of the others: Libra Naomi." Neither Stefan nor Kendra were all that shocked by this revelation. "Kira Izuru, Kotetsu Isane." Unohana as well was not all surprised. She knew how impulsive Isane could be, not to mention Isane, after her initial interaction with Lelouch, was very forward with her requests to oversee his hospitalizations. "Hinamori Momo, Kuchiki Hisana." Byakuya was stunned by this one.

He spoke. "Lelouch, before you continue…which one was Hisana?" Byakuya recalled how he had fought two of the phantoms. If by some cruel trick of fate one of them was Hisana he didn't know what he would do.

"Hisana was the green phantom." Lelouch responded.

Horror ran down Byakuya's spine. He kept his composure about him, but he knew he would have to apologize to Hisana. Whether he knew it was her or not, he had almost killed her.

Lelouch continued. There was a two second pause in between every name he spoke. "Shapikni Susanna, Abarai Renji, Keshiba Ryou, Tosen Kaname, Hisagi Shuhei, Matsumoto Rangiku, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Shiba Kukaku, Aloman Shisato, Kurotsuchi Nemu."

Mayuri grinded his teeth at hearing Nemu being mentioned. The fact that she chose Lelouch over him in terms of authority bothered him. And now knowing about the Geass, he had the utmost feeling that his lack of ability to inflict pain on Nemu was also a cause.

"Shiba Kaien, Kuchiki Rukia, Shihoin Yoruichi and Soifon." Lelouch finished and then said, "That's everyone."

"Were there that many phantoms?" Sajin questioned, unsure if he had counted properly.

"Kukaku, Kaien and Nemu were never on the battlefield. They stayed in the Seireitei to keep us protected from the law and being caught. Kukaku was mostly the source of my funding."

"The gaming club." Byakuya stated, realizing what Lelouch was implying.

"Exactly." Lelouch responded.

"Lelouch, which phantom was Rukia?" Byakuya asked right after that.

"The white phantom." Lelouch responded.

Again Byakuya's heart sank. Now he really needed to apologize.

"Just how is it you managed to get so many people in your corner?" Stefan asked.

"Most of it was charisma, but the rest of it stems from the fact that many of them simply believed in my cause." Lelouch answered. "Each one was loyal to me. I did not coerce them or tell them that they had to follow me. Each one believed in me and each one followed me to help me."

"Such is the measure of true friends." Unohana stated.

"You didn't have to force them. If they said no you would've used your Geass to prevent them from remembering the incident." Shunsui stated. Lelouch nodded. "How very clever. You know perhaps we could use this power of yours to improve our memory replacement technology."

"While I hardly think this is the time for jokes, I agree with Unohana-taicho and Shunsui-taicho about friendship and cleverness. Although you had Zero stand on the boundary of the law, the fact that you catered such favor across the Gotei is astonishing in and of itself." Yamamoto stated. Lelouch didn't know whether that was a compliment or not so he remained silent. "Hmph, though Aizen may have committed many atrocities, but eliminating the Central Forty Six, if but temporarily, nearly cost us a very valuable asset to the Gotei 13." Yamamoto knew that if the Central Forty Six had been the ones to oversee Lelouch's punishment and trial they would've cast him out or had him killed. "Lelouch…" Yamamoto paused, unsure what to call Lelouch now.

"Please continue to call me Lamperouge Lelouch." Lelouch requested. "Lelouch vi Britannia died when Zero ran a sword through his chest."

Once again a small, barely noticeable smile could be seen on Yamamoto's face. "Then, Lamperouge-taicho, I hereby reinstate you as the Captain of the Tenth Division!"

"I am honored Head Captain, thank you." Lelouch stated. Kendra, now that Lelouch was reinstated, released her hold on him. Lelouch walked up towards the Head Captain who tapped his cane, deactivating a kido that was sealing, and keeping invisible, Lelouch's Zanpakuto and haori. Lelouch retrieved both and stood in his proper place amongst the rest of the captains. "Now that I have my position back, I'd like to make formal request. The Gotei still has two open captain positions. Therefore I would like to nominate my third seat, Hitsugaya Toshiro and recommend Kuchiki Hisana as taking over those positions."

"I second Lamperouge-taicho's recommendation as putting my vice-captain up for a captain's position." Byakuya said almost immediately after.

"As do I." Tosen added.

"I as well." Ukitake put in.

"I will also recommend Kuchiki Hisana for a captain's position." Unohana put forth.

"And I." Stefan stated.

"I approve these recommendations." Sajin put in.

"I also approve." Shunsui added.

"And I shall approve it as well. Thereby, Kuchiki Hisana will be instated as a captain. Can any of her recommending captains verify Bankai mastery or must a demonstration be necessary?" Yamamoto asked.

"I bore witness to Hisana's Bankai in battle. A demonstration will not be required." Byakuya put forth.

"Then, as for Hitsugaya Toshiro, I require one more captain to sit in with Lamperouge-taicho and myself so that he will take the Captain's exam." Yamamoto stated.

"I would gladly sit in on that exam." Ukitake requested.

"I'll do it, if Jushiro winds up getting sick that day." Shunsui stated.

"Then it is settled." Yamamoto stated. "Are there any more matters that need to be addressed?" The room was silent. "Very well then, dismissed."

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

The citizens of Rukongai watched as members of the twelfth division rolled out special machines, similar to the ones that had been rolled out when Zero made his initial appearance. These same projectors were also brought to every sector of the Seireitei. At this same time Lelouch, clad in his Zero outfit, his original Zero outfit, stood alongside Yamamoto on top of Sokyoku Hill.

"Thank you for this Head Captain, I appreciate it." Lelouch said as his cape flapped in the breeze.

"There is no need to thank me young one. You should be thanking Aizen. You'd be dead if he didn't kill the Central Forty Six nor would this be happening."

Lelouch began to laugh. Wherever Aizen was now he was probably pretty pissed…either that or he had no memory of the events.

Lelouch's watch flashed and he knew he had to get in position.

All across the Soul Society the screens were turned on and immediately an image of Zero and Yamamoto appeared on the screen. Such an image, especially a friendly one, was rather bizarre for all to see, since Zero made it a point that he would never surrender to the law. However, if one looked more closely, Lelouch was standing closer to the projector than Yamamoto.

He walked forward towards the edge of the cliff and began to give his speech. "Hear me o citizens of the Soul Society, all of you: nobles, Rukongai civilians, the Gotei, the academy, merchants, everyone. Twenty years ago I, Zero, retreated into the shadows when my greatest plan backfired and the Soul Reapers picked up where I left off. Let me be clear that this was my goal from the very beginning. My revolution was to bring peace to the Soul Society, to turn it into the paradise you less fortunate are told when you were given a Konso. Most often forget that nobility often has another definition. My mission is complete. The phantoms of the Soul Society have defeated the greatest evil the Soul Society will ever see, now we shall work together and clean up the rest of the mess. We have not surrendered. We have not compromised. We have united. Together we shall protect the weak from the strong. Together we shall purge the great evils that come along. Together we will fight for those who do not have the strength to do so. Long live the Soul Society, Long live Head Captain Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai. Long live the Legacy of Zero!" Lelouch could hear the cheering that was coming about from this from just the Seireitei itself. He could only imagine how things were turning out in Rukongai. "As proof to show that we are one, I have asked Yamamoto-soutaicho himself to accompany me here to my declaration." Yamamoto stepped forward. Lelouch held out his hand. Yamamoto and Zero firmly shook hands. The crowd went crazy. _I win. This…this is what it's supposed to feel like to be accepted, to feel as if I have won. This is how things should've gone one hundred and twenty seven years ago at the Black Rebellion._

In the month that followed important transfers and promotions were made. Hisana became the Captain of the 3rd Division, a glorifying sight to behold indeed. Hitsugaya Toshiro became the youngest looking captain ever to hold the position and was instated as the 5th Division captain. To take Hisana's place, Renji was promoted to Vice-captaincy as his skill set was greater than that of Susanna's. Taking Hisana's former position brought him one step closer towards his goal: surpassing her and Kaien. With Hitsugaya becoming captain, the 10th Division had an open spot for a 3rd seat. Shisato was gladly accepted back to her original division and finally obtained the rank she desired. With the 4th seat position open in the 6th division, Keshiba Ryou was promoted there. Finally, with Ikkanzaka Jirobo the consistency of a charbroiled steak and Ryou transferring, Sajin was forced to appoint new members to his division. The 7th Division however, was currently unable to find sufficient workers to restaff their division. Lelouch asked Kukaku if she would, but she declined. Instead Lelouch just promoted her up the rankings to 6th seat for her assistance in his plans to kill Aizen.

Yes everything seemed like it would be just fine.

But it was not.

Besides just the somewhat unforgotten conflict approaching with Talbumosuke, in Karakura Town the moon was high in the sky. A blonde man with buck teeth and wearing a golf cap, a white shirt, black pants and a striped tie, stood on a telephone poll, just as Rukia had done when she first arrived in the humble suburb. The man was Hirako Shinji, former captain of the 5th Division.

"Well, well, what a charming little city." He noted. With that he leapt off the telephone poll into the night.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>(The blade of fate fell again, but the fate itself had been changed. The reflection of the moon had disappeared, but the master of time had taken its place. The masked soldiers would seek out the son of the black phantom and enter onto the black king's board. Time would take vengeance with the sands of gray and the champions of the dead would find that they were not so prepared to race against the clock. Once again I have written another poem with a distinct meaning. The arrancar arc starts next and Talbumosuke is the Big Bad. How will things fare with a new villain calling the shots? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter of Soul Chess!)<strong>

**EXTRA NOTE: I find it interesting that the 50****th**** chapter anniversary of Soul Chess would end a major story plot for the series XD**


	51. Hirako Shinji, Visored Recruiter

**(A/N: Hello everybody. Had enough of a wait for a new chapter? Get used to it. This is what happens when I go to college. Anyway I finally collected some research notes together so I managed to put together what was necessary for this chapter. Please note that I do not enjoy doing fight scenes unless I am looking forward to them so that is what will delay the next chapter).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Talbumosuke had gathered all the Espada and arrancar together to address them. Many were perplexed and confused by Aizen's absence. All of them knew who Talbumosuke was, but none of them believed he could lead the in Aizen's stead.

Of them, Baraggan was the most vocal. "Ridiculous. You expect us to believe that you can defeat a man that defeated the one that brought us all together. You expect us to follow you. You who have shown no ability thus far except how to cling to Aizen like sap to a tree?"

"I do." Talbumosuke stated. "However, if it is hard for you to believe that I am a competent leader and fighter, then I only request this: follow me for now, watch me and make your own judgments of my leadership. I will not steer you wrong, the power of my master's plans is carefully locked up within my brain." Talbumosuke tapped his forehead with his right index finger and smiled. "I am not our master, but that may not necessarily be a bad thing. Our master was overconfident and underestimated the enemy. I will not underestimate or overestimate the power of the foes we face. I will make sure we confront our opponents with the proper data. Victory will be ours to claim with rather few casualties. Those of you willing to make the sacrifice shall be remembered once I achieve my ultimate goal. And of course," Talbumosuke reached into the folds of his kosode and held out the Hogyoku, "This here is the means to our end. The Hogyoku is a tool of which bestows great power to those who can control it and you can be sure that I can. If you follow me we will win and the Soul Society and all of its inhabitants will be a thing of the past."

Talbumosuke's speech went over rather well. Many of the arrancar and Espada seemed to accept his statements. Many stayed simply because they felt they would not be comfortable anywhere else. Aizen had given them purpose, Talbumosuke was making sure that purpose wasn't being let go. That alone was enough for many of them. Baraggan still though was rather uneasy and very unsure that the "young pup" could hold a candle to Aizen. Besides his raw strength, Kyoka Suigetsu had been what strong armed Baraggan into following Aizen. He would play Talbumosuke's game for now and when it came time to see that he didn't have the power to match Aizen, he would kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>One month later…<strong>

**Karakura Town**

It was a chilly October day. It had been an entire month from the start of the new semester. Business proceeded as normal for Ichigo and his friends, only that Rukia was not here to enjoy said business. She had become as much a part of his nakama as the others. If it wasn't for his Substitute Badge indicating that he was indeed a Soul Reaper, Ichigo would've thought that everything that happened over the summer had been a creation of his imagination. His mind had been put at ease by Soifon when she told him that Lelouch had been released and reinstated as the tenth division captain. Ichigo was relieved to hear that.

Now he sat in class, talking with Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki and Uryu, causing an easily excited Keigo to feel left out as he began to whine to his displeasure.

"It's like you all have a secret club that I'm not allowed to join. It's like I'm an aging puppy that no one wants to pet." Keigo complained.

"Got that right 'puppy' so why don't you just go stand in the corner and whimper until the meetings over, then you can pester Ichigo with nonsensical drivel and wag your tail all you want?" Tatsuki teased.

"You are mean Arisawa!" Keigo pointed, tears streaming down his face. "I hate all of you!" Keigo stormed out of the room and down the hall.

"What a nutjob." Tatsuki sighed.

"I think you might've hurt his feelings Tatsuki-chan." Orihime said.

"He'll get over it." Ichigo mused.

As if Keigo's antics weren't enough to make that morning out of the ordinary, Chizuru jumped out of nowhere and hugged Orihime just underneath her bust line. "Good morning!" she cried only to get a foot in the face from Tatsuki. As Chizuru went flying across the room and landed on her hands and knees she clutched her bleeding nose. "As expected of Arisawa to be so protective of my beautiful Orihime…I think I'll pass out now." Chizuru collapsed upon the floor.

"Jeez, nothing ever changes around here. Asano's still an idiot, Honsho's still in heat, and Kojima's still texting away." Tatsuki said facing front to wait for Soifon to show up and teach. She did and announced that the class would be getting a new transfer student.

Unbeknownst to Ichigo, or even said transfer student, who would soon come to be identified as Hirako Shinji, Soifon knew all about what was about to unfold, Urahara had told her all about it. In the middle of attendance, Ichigo's badge began making the most awful noise. Soifon knew that only she, Ichigo, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime should be able to hear said noise. She glared at Ichigo, wondering what he was going to do about it. "Uh, sensei may I use the bathroom please!" his hand shot in the air.

_The bathroom excuse, really. _Soifon thought to herself. "Make it quick Kurosaki." She said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Right, sure." Ichigo said.

"I have to use the bathroom too sensei!" Tatsuki declared and began to follow Ichigo out the door.

"Me too!" Orihime said getting to her feet.

Though aware of the situation, Soifon still had to act like a teacher. "Hey hold on a minute!" she shouted, calling down the hallway. "You two get back here. Young women such as yourself should have better bladder control than that!"

"We'll make it quick!" Tatsuki said.

"Yeah, just like every other pair of female friends that go to the bathroom together!" Soifon shouted sarcastically down the hall. She could go chasing down after them if she felt like it, but she figured she may as well get used to it. She knew this sort of stuff was bound to happen. _I swear if this keeps up I'm actually going to have to punish them for their work just so no one gets the idea that I'm going soft._

Keigo headed out the door and began pacing, preparing to take off. "Bathroom! Bathroom! Bathroom!"

Soifon grabbed him firmly by the shoulder. "Take your seat Mr. Asano." She said crisply.

Keigo began more frantically running in place. "Favoritism! Favortism! Favortism! Freedom to pee!" Keigo whined.

Chad and Uryu simply looked at Keigo from their seats with sweat trickling down the fronts of their foreheads.

Blocks away, Ichigo dispatched the offending hollow with ease and turned around to see Tatsuki and Orihime. "Looks like you guys came out here for nothing. I was able to take care of this thing on my own." He said. He then noticed the absence of a certain half-mexican. "Where's Chad?" he asked.

"Oh I guess we never told you." Tatsuki said. "Chad and I play Rock-Paper-Scissors every morning; loser has to play second to you."

"Okay, but what are you doing here Inoue?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, I always wanted to lie to get out of class." Orihime admitted.

"It's nice to be honest about stuff like that." Tatsuki said. "But it's another thing to be proud of it." Orihime just laughed.

Business went about as usual for the rest of the day with no more interruptions. It was the following day that things started to become rather odd.

As Soifon had mentioned there was a new student joining the class. His name was Hirako Shinji. Both Shinji and Soifon knew who the other was. Neither was about to comment on the situation till lunch though. As sort of a gimmick, when introducing himself, he wrote his name on the blackboard backwards.

"So let's see, where am I going to put you?" Soifon asked aloud. "Hmm," she looked around the room to open seats. There were only two. One was at the far back of the room and the other was right next to…"Kurosaki meet your new neighbor." Soifon stated. Shinji went and took his seat next to Ichigo.

"Well hey there carrot top," Shinji said with a grin, "nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends."

"Whatever." Ichigo turned his head.

"Right then," Soifon said, getting back on track, "To help kick off the start of the new month and with the annual Cosplay Festival coming later this month I'm assigning you all a project. To be presented at the start of next month, I'm breaking you all up into partners and you'll be presenting a ten minute acting presentation for class." Soifon declared. "And just so there are no issues with partners and the like, I'm assigning pairs." A lot of students moaned but a scowl from Soifon silenced the room.

As far as Ichigo and his nakama were concerned, Orihime got partnered with Tatsuki and Uryu got paired up with Chad. Keigo had hoped that would leave him with Ichigo, but Soifon put him with Mizurio. Ichigo wound up getting partnered with Shinji. Ichigo wondered if perhaps his sensei had lost her mind. As far as he knew, Shinji was just a normal student. If Ichigo had to go out hollow hunting how the hell was he supposed to explain that to his partner. Not to mention Kon always had to open his mouth when not warranted.

"Sensei, why do I have to get stuck with the new guy?" Ichigo complained. His complaint was answered with a piece of chalk to the forehead. "Ow." He put his hand up to rub the sore spot.

"Kurosaki, you and Hirako are going to be seating neighbors, you might as well get used to one another." Soifon told him.

Ichigo just growled as he lowered his hand.

At lunch, Shinji made his way to the teacher's lounge to see Soifon. He found her at her desk doing work. Soifon knew what Shinji's intentions were and the two of them went to an empty classroom.

"I take it Kisuke didn't tell you the whole story." Soifon said with a smirk, arms folded.

"He just said to transfer to class 1-3. He didn't say you were the teacher, not that it would've made any difference." Shinji stated.

"I take it this means he wants Kurosaki to learn to control his hollowfication." Yoruichi had told Soifon about it. "If he didn't tell you about me, I suppose it also means he wants you to recruit Kurosaki without him knowing the connection between Kisuke and you, if that's at all possible anyway."

"Well that last part won't exactly be easy by assigning us that project together." Shinji rubbed his head.

"On the contrary, once Kurosaki finds out about what you are, a close-knit friendship will be necessary. Also he'll come running to me once he finds out and ask if I know anything if you fail to persuade him. I've given you an opportunity Hirako. Don't waste it." Soifon told him.

"Don't worry, I won't." Shinji stated and began to leave the room. "By the way, you might want to think about ditching the whole cloth and braids look. Most women wear their hair long now or in a ponytail. You should get with the times. You look like you're stuck in the 16th century."

"I don't need fashion tips from you!" Soifon snapped.

Afterschool, as Ichigo and his nakama began to leave school grounds, Shinji came up from behind the group and slung his arms around Ichigo and Tatsuki's shoulders the pair of which was standing side by side. "Hey, what's up new friends?" he asked.

"Hey, overbite, ever heard of personal space?" Tatsuki asked.

"What do you want Hirako?" Ichigo growled.

"Well, Ichigo since you and I are assignment partners, what's say we get a jump start on the project?" he asked. He slid his arm off of Tatsuki and leaned his elbow on Ichigo's shoulder. "As they say there's no time like the present."

"Here's another thing they say," Ichigo said, walking forward with his bag over his back, "Don't do today what you can put off till tomorrow."

"Actually you might want to keep off the streets." Uryu said to Ichigo as he pushed in his glasses. "Gangs tend to grow bold in the autumn months around here, especially when the Cosplay Festival approaches. Unless you want to be caught in a fight it might be best if you and Hirako get a jump start on the assignment. I know Sado and I plan to." Chad nodded in agreement to Uryu's statement.

"Ugh, fine." Ichigo surrendered. "Just follow me to my place. My dad said he'd be getting home late tonight so we'll have some peace and quiet at least."

"Sure thing pal." Shinji said with a huge grin.

"And quit the buddy-buddy act," Ichigo said and he and Shinji began to walk away from the rest of the group, "It's really irritating."

"Aw c'mon don't be like that. Don't you know that the best of friends…"

Shinji and Ichigo were far too outside of the rest of the group's earshot.

Tatsuki was staring intently at Shinji. "What is it Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime asked.

"That guy…has spiritual pressure." Tatsuki stated.

"It's more than that." Uryu pushed up his glasses. "He has a red spirit ribbon." Uryu stated.

"Wha-are you serious?" Tatsuki asked.

Uryu nodded. "Yes, but at the same time there's something odd about the way his is constructed. I can't quite place my finger on it."

"Is Kurosaki-kun in danger?" Orihime asked.

"Not likely." Uryu said. "Sensei's reiatsu is considered captain level. She obviously knows that Hirako-san has reiatsu. It's likely she also knows what he is as well. She may have even paired Kurosaki and Hirako-san together for that reason."

"So then what do we do?" Tatsuki asked.

"For now we shouldn't do anything." Uryu said. "If we wait, the truth will be revealed to us eventually."

"Well, you're the smart one. If you think that's what we should do, I have no problem with it." Tatsuki said, rubbing her head. In the short month they had been home, she, Ichigo and the others had formed a small little five man band of sorts. Ichigo was the leader, Tatsuki was his sidekick, Uryu was the smart guy, Chad was the big guy and Orihime was there more or less to look pretty.

"Maybe if Hirako-san turns out to be a nice guy he can be the sixth ranger to our five person group." Orihime chimed in. She then began to go off on one of her little tangents.

"I guess Orihime and I will go to her place and work on our project. If you guys learn anything call." Tatsuki said holding up her hand like a cell phone.

"The bad guy is huge it's time to create the Super Special Mecha God! Kill! Eliminate! Rawr!" Orihime said, now daydreaming aloud. Tatsuki sighed and waited till her friend was finished before the two girls headed off to Orihime's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>That Evening<strong>

Ichigo and Shinji had been sitting around for quite a few hours trying to come up with some kind of idea that they both could agree on and actually do. Every idea they had come up with thus far had either been rejected by the other person or fallen short by varying degrees of being doable. They had come close at one point. Ichigo had come up with an idea of enacting a scene from one of his favorite anime's, which Shinji knew, only for both to wonder how in the hell they were going to simulate giant fighting robots or find an ornamental sword that could both clash with a carving knife without getting sliced up since most fake swords were made of plastic.

Ichigo lay on his bed, face up, staring at the ceiling. "Look this isn't getting us anywhere. You wanna call it a night and try it again another time?" Ichigo asked.

"Well excuse me for not having the same interests as a delinquent except for a couple of cartoons." Shinji said with a bored tone.

Ichigo just growled. As if things couldn't get any worse. His hollow badge started to go off. _Oh great. _Ichigo rolled his eyes. He got up from his bed and went for his desk and headed for the door. "I'll be right back." he told Shinji.

Shinji stood up. "And just where do you think yer goin in such a hurry, eh Ichigo?"

"The bathroom." Ichigo said lazily.

"Liar, you're on your way out to fight hollows, aren't ya?" Shinji asked.

_What? _Ichigo wondered how he could possibly know about this kind of thing. "Hirako," Ichigo turned around sharply, "how do you know about that?" His answer was given to him when he saw Shinji holding up a long sword with a red handle and an 'I' shaped guard. "Is that…a Zanpakuto? Hirako…who are you?" Forget it. I don't have time to wonder about that kind of thing right now." Ichigo emerged in Soul Form and then opened the window. "I've got substitute duty. This conversation isn't over."

"Of course it isn't. That's why I'm gonna come with you." Shinji said. Ichigo just sneered and he and Hirako headed out together to where Ichigo slashed the offending hollow in half with one strike of his blade.

"Now then, mind telling me who you are? How did you get a Zanpakuto? What are you doing in my class?" Ichigo asked.

"Is your memory that bad? Don't you remember what I said to you?" Shinji asked. "I said I wanted to be friends, remember? Your sensei obviously realizes you and I need to be friends." Shinji's face reflected a particularly crooked smile. "Otherwise she wouldn't have partnered us up for our project now would she?" Ichigo became shocked at the prospect that Soifon knew the entire time.

"What the hell do you want with me? I don't get it Hirako. Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Will you calm down?" Shinji asked. "You are such a pain sometimes, do you know that?" He held up his hand up by his forehead as reishi began to gather together until it began to take a unique shape. I Shinji's hand was a white mask that vaguely resembled the mummy of an entombed pharaoh. "Pop quiz," Shinji said, "What do you suppose this is?"

"That's…that's a hollow mask!" Ichigo became alarmed.

"Yup, a Zanpakuto," Shinji held up his sword with the hand that wasn't clutching his mask, "and a hollow mask. Do you get it now? I'm a Soul Reaper that's crossed over. A Soul Reaper with the powers of a hollow. I'm what's called a Visored…just like you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo slammed his palm against his chest. "I'm a Soul Reaper and proud of it. So you can take your little Visored friends and just go home!"

"Oh really, well it won't matter either way, your sensei has us partnered together for that little assignment. I'll get you to see things my way one way or another." Shinji said. "After all, do you think your sensei would be dumb enough to partner you up with a rogue spiritual entity?"

Ichigo realized what Shinji was saying. "You mean you…and her…"

"That's right we know each other. And unless I'm mistaken your sensei is about as protective as they come. If she thought you were in any danger don't you think she'd be here by now?" Shinji asked.

Ichigo grinded his teeth and glared at Shinji.

"So come on, join up with us. We can show you how to control that beast inside of you." Shinji said.

"No way." Ichigo held up both his hands.

"Well that's too bad Ichigo," Shinji said, "even if you don't want to join you're gonna wind up coming to find me and my pals anyway. After all it's only a matter of time before that thing inside you completely takes over your mind."

Ichigo was about to say something back when a spiritual pressure could be felt a few blocks away. "What the hell…is that?"

"Man, that's some reiatsu. Wanna check it out…friend." Shinji asked as he turned to go after it.

"Hey! Don't go acting like we're buds or anything!" Ichigo shouted. "I've got no interest in your little group."

"So what?" Shinji asked, glancing back at Ichigo. "Just cause I've got hollow powers doesn't mean I'm one of them. I'm not one of the Soul Society and I'm not one of the hollows. I'm my own guy on my own side. If you don't want to join me now, you're just delaying the inevitable. That doesn't mean we can't be comrades until then. So what do you say…amigo?" Shinji asked.

"Fine, whatever." Ichigo growled. "Just don't get in my way!" Shinji and Ichigo both tore after the giant hollow that had emerged.

It was Shinji who got to the hollow first. "Gotta keep up Ichigo." he said. "You'll never be a good Soul Reaper if you're slower than me."

This little game of race to slay kept up for a little while until a gigantic spiritual pressure could be felt by both Ichigo and Shinji. The garganta opened up right on their location. From it, emerged a large hollow, the size of a small town house. It was covered in dark tan and olive green fur and had a human-like build with a human-like face and tiki shaped mask around the face. "Kurosaki Ichigo!" the hollow took a big swing at Ichigo, who dodged. The hollow laughed. "Well, well, well, I've found you at last, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"H-how does that hollow know my name?" Ichigo thought aloud.

"Whew, that smell is downright rank." Shinji waved his arm in front of his nose and then looked at the giant hollow. "You know they invented something called soap a few decades ago. You should try some."

"Insolent little whelp!" the giant hollow took a swing at Shinji who blocked with his bare palm.

_Impossible…without a weapon at all! _Ichigo looked at Shinji, wide eyed.

With a sly smirk, and a firm grip, Shinji pulled his arm back by his ear and then pushed, sending the giant hollow into a nearby building. "Hmm, I guess I overestimated him." Shinji said. "You wanna crack at him Ichigo?" Shinji asked.

"Huh?" Ichigo was still half-aware of his surroundings.

"Oh come on," Shinji said in disbelief, "That hollow knows yer name. It's always nice to keep appointments, Ichigo. Even if your appointment is a battle to the death with a foul smelling hollow."

"Oh haha, very funny!" Ichigo griped sarcastically, bouncing his head side to side. "Whatever though, I've got a pretty good idea what that thing is and you can bet your ass that I'm going to turn that thing into paste." Ichigo took off after the hollow that he was convinced was Grand Fisher. He landed on the ground and stared at the giant hollow. "Get up!" Ichigo thundered.

With a low growl and a few grunts, the hollow, that Ichigo had correctly identified, got to its feet. "Kurosaki Ichigo, how I have waited for this moment."

"Grand Fisher…what the hell happened to you?" Ichigo asked chuckling. "You look like you got beaten with an ugly stick by a very hairy man."

Grand Fisher growled and attacked Ichigo. Ichigo jumped back and fired off a Getsuga Tensho, knocking Grand Fisher into the ground. He prepared for the counter attack as Grand Fisher side swiped at him, but Ichigo dodged to the side. Ichigo sent out another Getsuga Tensho, firing blindly, kicking up dust and smoke, but he found, once the smoke and dust cleared, that his second attack hadn't done very much. Grand Fisher was now about the size of a menos grande. Ichigo landed on a roof.

"What the hell? How the hell did he get so big?" He saw the handle of a sword sticking out of Grand Fisher's back and the bald head of the creature. "And is that…a Zanpakuto. What the hell is going on?"

"Confused? Then allow me to explain. I am an Arrancar, a hollow interested in obtaining the powers of a Soul Reaper by removing parts of my mask to become more powerful. In our last encounter, my wounds were too severe from you for me to recover on my own and so," Grand Fisher gripped his sword and drew it completely out. "I was transformed!"

_That's his Zanpakuto…it's huge! What the hell? _Ichigo thought to himself.

Shinji was watching the spectacle off to the side, his garments flapping in the breeze kicked up by the spiritual pressure. "Well, well, this looks like it's starting to get interesting. I might just have to save the kid's life if things get dangerous."

"Don't bother," a deep masculine voice stated, "let me." Shinji looked off to the right to see a Soul Reaper with a haori tucked and folded along his left shoulder and a Zanpakuto with a red handle, sheathed at the hip of the same side of the man's body, standing next to him. He had black hair and a fuzzy beard. "After all, he's my son."

"Kurosaki Isshin." Shinji recognized. He didn't know Isshin by face, but he knew who he was by name. He also had been told about Ichigo bloodline, but not the details. It made sense to Hirako though. He now remembered the less than famous branch family that extended off from the Shibas. _So he's that Kurosaki, interesting. _Shinji thought.

"How long do you think he'll last?" Isshin asked.

"You say that like you think he might fail." Shinji said.

"It's his first arrancar, plus his inner hollow is out of control. He'll never be able to properly control his spiritual power right now. Not on a revenge hype anyway.

Isshin was right. Ichigo contended with Grand Fisher's monstrous sized Zanpakuto and massive power, but was unable to counter. The power of his Shikai was very limiting and he wasn't getting the breathing room necessary to pull out his Bankai. Grand Fisher took another swing at Ichigo and sent him colliding with the ground. "What's the matter Kurosaki Ichigo, despite your increase in power am I so much stronger than you now?" the hollow began laughing wildly.

"Screw you!" Ichigo shouted and held up his sword to the sky. "Getsuga Tensho!" With his massive fist Grand Fisher punched the attack and dissipated it. "What?" Ichigo could not believe that he just saw his attack get punched into little bits. The shockwave knocked him down on his ass.

"It's over Kurosaki Ichigo, you lose!" Grand Fisher took a swing at Ichigo.

"That's far enough." A deep voice called out and slashed Grand Fisher right in the wrist and severed off his sword hand.

Ichigo could only stare at the person before him. "D-dad?"

"Hey," Isshin gave a thumb's up to his son, "What's the matter Ichigo, you're getting your butt handed to you by this overgrown furbag?"

"When did you get your powers back? You told me you lost them!" Ichigo shouted as he sat on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>One month earlier<strong>

It had been about a day after Ichigo had returned home. His dad had tried waking him up in the usual manner and Ichigo stopped him…in the usual manner. It was after their little tumble and tussle that Ichigo asked about Isshin's being a Soul Reaper.

"Who blabbed?" Isshin asked. "Wasn't Lelouch was it?"

"Well, Lelouch told me the details after I found out, but it was this guy Stefan. He said something about you being a phantom and a martyr." Ichigo rubbed his neck.

"Well I—"

"You don't have to tell me why you didn't tell me before. You probably had your reasons. I can't ask about it without traipsing all over your feelings and staining them with dirt. So I'll wait. Until you decide someday that you want to tell me, until you decide it's time for me to know. Until that time comes, you don't have to say a thing." Ichigo said. "I do want to know a few things though…if you don't mind."

"Sure what's up?"

"If you're a former Soul Reaper, how come you can't see spirits?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh that…I…well you see…I sort of…lost my powers." Isshin rubbed his head.

"Uh huh." Ichigo didn't seem to buy it.

"I'm telling you that's what happened!" Isshin said. "I couldn't become a Soul Reaper right now even if I wanted to."

"Whatever." Ichigo said. "What's for breakfast?" he began to head for the front door.

"Wait, Ichigo." Isshin said. "Just how much do you know?"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Ah, never mind. Another time maybe." Isshin said. "Go eat."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"Hey wait a sec! This is why you blew off work and said you were coming home late? So you could get your powers back? What gives?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll explain it to you in a little bit. Right now why don't you let me be a father and take down this hollow that's giving you trouble boy." Isshin said.

"Dad, wait a minute! That's not an old hollow. It's a special hollow he—"

"Killed Masaki, I know." Isshin said.

"Wha…bu…how…I don't…" Ichigo couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"Remember how I told you that I didn't blame you for Masaki's death. Well, that wasn't pure sentimentality you know. Mostly that was it, but the real cause is right in front of our face. If anyone else should be blamed," Isshin said as he took a stance with his legs spread apart, "it should be me for not being able to save Masaki," Isshin put a hand on his Zanpakuto, "not you." In the next moment, Ichigo watched as Isshin disappeared and then reappeared only a few inches to Ichigo's left. However, Isshin's sword was mostly sealed and his back was to the enemy. However, after he clicked it shut a wound ran across Grand Fisher's body as he split in half and dissolved. Isshin smiled. "Looks like I still got it."

"Got that right." A suave voice called out as the sound of wooden shoes could be heard clomping across the rooftop.

"Hat and Cloggs?" Ichigo stared at Urahara.

"Well, if it isn't the men of the Kurosaki household. How's it goin for ya?" Urahara asked, tipping his hat.

"We just avenged my mom." Ichigo said.

"Oh, well that's good to hear then isn't it?"

"So…I take it Aizen's made his move." Isshin said.

"You're a bit behind in the news Isshin, Aizen's dead." Urahara stated.

"You don't say." Isshin said.

Hearing the word Aizen and dead used in the same sentence, Shinji inched closer to listen in. "Apparently Lelouch used some power he calls 'Geass' to get Aizen to commit suicide." With his name cleared, Urahara had been briefed on the situation by Head Captain Yamamoto, and given extra detail by Yoruichi and Soifon. Yamamoto wanted Urahara in on the fight against Atrumier Talbumosuke, Aizen's second, and to do that he needed the bucket hatted shopkeepers help.

_Lelouch got him? _Shinji asked himself and grinned widely. _We'll ain't that just swell._

"You said Atrumier right?" Isshin asked.

"Indeed I did. And indeed I am referring to the former lower noble family beneath the Kuchikis. Talbumosuke-kun seems to have struck out on his own and he's already made himself known that he's not to be screwed around with." Urahara said.

"How did you or the Soul Society work that out?" Isshin asked.

"Talbumosuke-kun left a paper trail brighter than the moon reflected off the head captain's dome. Within the Milky Way galaxy the Soul Society has lost contact with over five hundred Soul Reaper outposts in the last month. All were found defeated by time manipulated reiatsu as well as reiatsu that is a mixture of Soul Reaper and hollow energy."

"That bastard!" Ichigo shouted.

"It gets worse. We think he's just testing the strength of his crew until he's ready to you on Ichigo. Aizen had his eye on you. It's only a matter of time before Talbumosuke tries the same thing." Urahara said. "We'll let you have the first crack if you want, but be prepared to not have an easy fight or being required to be bailed out."

Ichigo simply glared.

"Well, have a good night gentleman. I'll be seeing you later." Urahara began to walk away and stopped after about ten paces. "I know you heard every word we said Hirako, make of it what you will." Urahara said and then vanished.

"Hey! Wait! Hat and Cloggs."

"Oh yeah, good luck trying to get him to come back." Shinji's sarcastic voice penetrated Ichigo's ears as he dropped behind the Kurosaki men. "Kisuke does what he wants and doesn't care what anyone thinks. That's just the kind of guy he is. He loves messing with people. Which is odd when I consider how laid back he was as a captain."

"Wait, you knew Hat and Clogs when he was a captain?" Ichigo asked.

"Urahara called you Hirako right?" Isshin asked. "I was right, you are who I think you are: former captain of squad five, Hirako Shinji."

"That's me." Shinji said with a big grin.

_Former…captain?_ Ichigo stared at Shinji. _This guy?_

Shinji saw Ichigo staring holes at him and decided to fes up since Isshin IDed him. "Well the cat's out of the bag now. So here's the thing Ichigo, I've been sent to help you become a Visored because that's the only way you're going to be able to control the hollow inside you."

"I won't become one of your club flunkies. I don't know how you got your powers. I really don't care. If you're a former captain with powers the Soul Society considers illegal, with good reason, that doesn't exactly give me reason to trust you so easily. I don't care if you know my friends and family, you don't have my trust and until you prove to me that I can trust you, there's no way I'm just going to submit myself to whatever it is you want me to do. Not unless there's no other option." Ichigo said.

"Don't you get it you idiot. There is no other option. This problem isn't going to just go away. And you can't control it on your own. Your only choice is to become a Visored." Shinji stated.

"I have time to seek out other options though and I'll be damned sure to find them if they exist. I still have my mind to control. I'm not going to just turn myself into a Soul Society hating bastard just because you want me to give into my hollow self. I won't hollowfy! I won't!" Ichigo took off.

"Man he is so stubborn." Shinji said.

"He kind of takes after me in that respect." Isshin beamed. "But what can you do, he's young and stupid. Just hang around, try to earn his trust, he'll come around."

"Well I've got at least a month considering his teacher assigned us as partners for a project." Shinji stated. "Hopefully before then he'll come around."

"Well, just try acting like a friend and he might accept you. All you gotta do is earn his trust. That's a little easier done on paper than for real though." Isshin said.

"I figured that was gonna be the case." Shinji said. "Well whatever, I guess I'll be seeing more of you two more often. What a pain in the rear." Shinji took off.

Isshin sighed and began to trudge on back to Urahara's house where his Gigai was. "Well, best head for home then." He looked up at the sky and saw the glistening stars. "So you took him out eh? Way to go Lelouch." Isshin then shunpoed and left the scene.

**End of Chapter 51**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Next time on Soul Chess some old favorites, for those of you who loved the Espada, will be making their Soul Chess debut and also we'll get to see who the Soul Society sends for reinforcements this time. Since canon called the arc the Arrancar arc, as a contrast, until I note otherwise, this arc is hereby dubbed the Visored Arc. As you can see, I've already changed quite a bit from canon and I'll continue to divert things from canon. Don't change the webpage just yet though. My friend who writes omakes had gotten some more together for you so here's one for you all to enjoy. Once again please note that I do not write the omakes, I just supply them. It is up for you, the fans to choose if you want to let any of the omakes be canon or non-canon. Also note that any of you lovely fans who would like to try your hand at writing omakes for this series you are certainly welcome to do so).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33.17<strong>

Lelouch was burning the candle at both ends; his high position in the seireitei was not one that tolerated slackers. Adding that he was running perhaps seven gambits that would have made Xanatos proud, including an illegal but morally just organization, and he had not much time to himself.

Which was just as well, really. He performed at his best when under pressure, his genial mind requiring a stimulus to function properly.

"Lelouch-sama..."

It was Nemu. Lelouch sighed. Ever since that first time they had sex, she had been increasingly needy. She wanted it all the time, as soon as they had a moment to themselves. To make the thing more annoying, she insisted on pleasuring him orally when they didn't have the time for a longer sexual act, and when they did have time, she would often insist he tied her to the bed and have his way with her.  
>When he hadn't taken a hint, she had told him up front that she wanted to be pleasured <em>everywhere<em>, including her rear end. Not to mention the whips, the bondage, the roleplaying, the sex toys so absurd you would have to be Nemu to think of them...

Lelouch sighed to himself. How was a man supposed to enjoy life when his incredibly attractive girlfriend wanted to pleasure him every five minutes?

"I am busy working, dear." He said off-handedly.

"Well, I am going to bed... don't stay up late." At that point, Lelouch noticed she was wearing nothing but a single piece of string.

He nodded. "I'll be coming."

"Oh, I should hope so..." She purred.

"Do you mind?" He said, irritated.

"Forgive me, Lelouch-sama. I have been disrespectful to you. Please, forgive me!" A tear was showing at the corner of her eye. Worried that he had actually hurt her feelings, he walked up to her.

"Listen Nemu, I am just a bit swamped-"

"You must punish me... _master_." She whispered. Her voice low and seductive. "I was so, so disrespectful. I see no other option than my wicked, naughty behind being whipped red and raw, so I learn my place!"

"Oh, get out, woman!" He said, gently but firmly shoving her out of his office. Honestly...

Sighing, he sat down by his desk, pulling out the latest issue of _Lesbian Bondage Paradise_. How was a man supposed to get some time to himself with a woman constantly nagging at him?

**Chapter 33.17 End**


	52. Ulquiorra and Yammy: Arrancar Scouts

**(A/N: Ugh, can I just say this was not a favorite chapter of mine in the least. I'm not a big fan of fight scenes and doing this one was hard considering all the changes that had to be made).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

The next day when Ichigo got to school Shinji was still there as if nothing had happened the night before. Annoyed, Ichigo grabbed Shinji and dragged him outside and threw him against a pole.

"Ow." Shinji exclaimed. "Maybe you're not aware of it, but that really hurts! What's the deal I thought we were pals?"

"Cut the crap Hirako! The only reason you came here was so you could get me to join your little club. You can forget it! I'm a Soul Reaper not a Visored!" Ichigo shouted.

"What are you brain damaged?" Shinji asked with a glazed look. "You can't honestly mean that. Once the symptoms have started to show Visoreds can never become normal Soul Reapers again. And regardless of what you may think the die is cast, you're already one of us." Sweat trickled down the left side of Ichigo's face. Shinji sighed and began to speak in a grave tone. "Orihime, the big guy, four eyes, the karate chick, they may seem like your friends now, but they'll only stay that way for the time being. Once you become a hollow that's game over Ichigo. You will lose your sanity. Your power will destroy everything around you: your friends and your future. Even your identity will be blown to smithereens. Your inner hollow is slowly starting to take over. Surely you must have noticed it by now. It's already so powerful, you can barely control it. All you gotta do is join up and trust me Ichigo. I'll show you how to save your sanity. Sure, I can go about trying to earn your trust like your old man suggested, but the longer you put this off the less chance you have of being able to do it at all."

Ichigo didn't want to hear any more of this. He left Shinji where he was and began to stomp away, emotionally tormented. He already knew about everything Shinji was telling him, he didn't need the blonde actually confirming his fears and telling him his life was over. He bumped into Soifon in his daze.

"Uh, hey watch where you're going Kurosaki!" she snapped.

"Sorry, sensei." Ichigo said in a daze.

Soifon could tell from his tone that something was wrong with Ichigo. "Kurosaki, are you okay?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about sensei." Ichigo said softly. "Could you just send Tatsuki to my place with my homework and my stuff afterschool? I'm not feeling too well all of a sudden."

Soifon had never seen Ichigo like this. Over the years she'd seen him depressed, angry, serine, in a joyous façade, and even nervous. Never before had she seen him as withdrawn and soulless as he appeared to be. She didn't have to be facing towards him to know that his face was as pale as a sheet. She had a right mind to kick him and tell him to get his butt to class, but for some reason she felt like being nice just this once.

Soifon put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "All right, I don't know what's bothering you." Soifon said. "Frankly it's not my business as your teacher to know, but I'm going to guess it's got something to do with your inner hollow." She took in a deep breath. "I want you to go home and get some rest. I can tell already that whatever's bothering you is just going to trouble the learning environment. Normally I'd put you in the nurses office, but I'm going to try and play the good guy for once," Soifon started to get snappy, "and not give you detention for moping and trying to skip class. I'm not going to do this again, got it? This is a one-time thing. No second day, no other breaks unless you've got a fever which you'd better not even think about trying to fake."

"I'll be good about it." Ichigo said. "Thanks sensei."

Soifon felt awful. She could only watch Ichigo walk away and stagger about. She grabbed him by the shoulder. "On second thought, I think I'll have you stay in the nurse's office till your father gets here. I can't have you walking the streets and getting jumped if you're going to be like that."

Soifon, using Ichigo's emergency contact information, called Isshin and asked him to come and get Ichigo. Since there were other teachers in the office, Soifon was vague about what was going on. She said it was due to that "special problem" she, Isshin and "UK" had discussed. On the other line, Isshin understood and came to get Ichigo. Yuzu and Karin were in the car since, as long as Isshin was driving, the man figured he'd give the girls a lift to class which began in a half an hour.

"Onii-chan are you okay?" Yuzu asked him. "Onii-chan." She shook him.

Ichigo wasn't ignoring Yuzu on purpose. He simply couldn't hear her. He was too absolved in his own thoughts. _I do hear it. After I kicked him out during my fight with Stefan, I kept hearing…that guy inside…calling out to me. The sound is getting louder and louder it doesn't show any sign of stopping. If this keeps up—_

_**If this keeps up what? **_Ichigo's hollow's voice rang through his head. Ichigo gripped the back of his seat. _**Are you trying to scare yourself Ichigo? When I'm done with you, you'll be even more scared. I'm getting closer and closer to you and not just day by day. Oh no, it's going to happen much faster than that. **_His hollow laughed maniacally. An image of him appeared in Ichigo's mind momentarily. _**See, I'm even closer to you than I was a moment ago and I'll just keep getting closer and closer until I eventually swallow you up. And once that happens, you'll disappear. Things aren't turning out well for you at all are they?**_ More menacing laughter was heard in Ichigo's head from his hollow. _**See you around. **_

"Otou-san, stop the car, Ichigo feels warm and he's white as a sheet!" Yuzu cried out. "And his eyes look panicked. I think something's really wrong with him. I'm scared otou-san."

Ichigo coughed hard the color slowly began returning to his face. He sounded like he was gagging on something, but a few hard coughs and he was back to the regular scowling Ichigo, relatively of course. Shinji was right the problem just wasn't going to go away.

"Ichi-nii are you all right?" Karin asked.

"Yeah, I just need…some bed rest." Ichigo said.

"Well, if you say so." Isshin stated. He dropped the girls off at school and then took Ichigo home. Ichigo collapsed on his bed. Isshin did not like seeing Ichigo like this, not when he could do something about it. He sat down backwards in Ichigo's chair and looked at his son as he lay on his stomach with his head facing the wall.

"You know moping is as likely to fix the problem as getting angry at it will." Isshin said.

"Just go away dad." Ichigo sighed.

Isshin, as long as he was having a chat with his son, decided to share some information with Ichigo since he didn't have to open the clinic for another hour. "You know if your cousin Kukaku saw you like this she'd call you a dumbass, grab you by the short hairs and drag you to wherever it is Hirako's staying."

Ichigo sat up. "I have a cousin named Kukaku?" he asked. Isshin rarely spoke of the extended Kurosaki family. In fact he never did.

"Yeah, Shiba Kukaku." Isshin said.

Now Ichigo at least had a different reason to get angry than he was before. "Just what kind of crap are you trying to pull old man?" he shouted.

"I guess Lelouch didn't tell you that part then. Ichigo, we, the Kurosaki family, are what's known as a branch family to the Shiba clan. A branch family is a family that's connected to the main family by blood, but lost the name as the lineage passed down. Kukaku and Kaien…and their little brother Ganju are your second cousins once removed." Isshin stated.

"They're…family?" Ichigo asked, awed.

"You betcha." Isshin said with a grin. "In fact when you went there I wouldn't be surprised if they knew. When you were born, I told Urahara that no one should tell you about our history, after all, I defiled our family's name, but it sounds like Lelouch went and cleared it so that's a load off my shoulders." Isshin stated.

"What exactly happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Sorry, but that's a story for another time." Isshin said getting to his feet. Ichigo looked at him with interest. "Oh by the way," the man of the Kurosaki house said as he began to go for the door, "if this 'Geass' power of Lelouch's Kisuke's been talking about actually can compel anyone to do anything you might wanna consider have him use it on Kon to keep him on a tighter leash. I can't tell you how many times I had to bail 'you' out of a tight fix." Isshin said and left the room. Isshin stood outside the door and counted backwards on his fingers. "Three…Two…One…" He could hear Ichigo strangling Kon inside and shouting at him in anger. _Sounds like operation "Defer Ichigo's Anger" was a smashing success. _Isshin said and went to go have an extra cup of morning coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>That Afternoon<strong>

The bell rang to let school out as Tatsuki and the rest of Ichigo's nakama noted that Ichigo never came back to class. Menacing eyes were sent Shinji's way from Tatsuki as she had seen Ichigo and Shinji talking with each other before Soifon stepped in.

As the students filed out, Soifon made an announcement. "Could someone take Kurosaki's homework and bag to his house for him?" she requested. Ichigo had asked her to have Tatsuki do it, but Soifon was interested in seeing just who would volunteer.

"I'll take care of it Fong-sensei!" Shinji said, holding up his hand as he rose to his feet with a smile.

"No, I'll take care of it." Tatsuki said with a snappy tone. "Ichigo's my neighbor so I have to head that way to go home anyway."

"Don't you have karate practice or something right after this?" Shinji asked before giving Tatsuki a smug smile, "Someone like Ichigo who's in the top twenty five of the class should get his homework and things as soon as possible don't you think?"

"Don't you think you oughta want a knuckle sandwich overbite?" Tatsuki growled. Both she and Shinji were given a piece of chalk to the head for their trouble.

"You're both acting like middle school freshmen." Soifon chided. "If you can't settle on this together, I'll just pick someone." She looked around the room at the remaining students, which included the rest of Ichigo's group, including Keigo and Mizuiro. "Asano, why don't you take the responsibility of giving Kurosaki his stuff?" She tossed a manila envelope to Keigo and then went over to Ichigo's desk and gave him Ichigo's bag.

_I get to go to Ichigo's house. After so much time of being excluded from activities I get to actually be useful! _Keigo saluted in military fashion to Soifon. "Don't worry sensei! I'll get this to Ichigo straight away!" Keigo ran out the door as fast as he could. He felt like he had just won the lottery with how excited he was.

"You know if Keigo were a different kind of guy, I'd be worried right about now." Tatsuki said jokingly.

"I'll see you out on the track Arisawa." Soifon said to her.

"Hai, sensei!" Tatsuki responded.

While Tatsuki got in some physical fitness, Orihime, Chad and Uryu went to head out on for home. Shinji followed them. "Hey there new friends," he said with his usual overly friendly grin, "mind if I walk with you guys?"

"Uh sure, no problem." Orihime said with a smile.

While the four of them walked together, Keigo made it to Ichigo's house so fast that it was a wonder why he wasn't on the track team or competing in national track tournaments.

"Heeeey Ichigooooooo!" Keigo waved his arms back and forth frantically outside Ichigo's front door.

Ichigo, in his room, heard Keigo shouting and looked outside his bedroom window. The depressed teen had managed to get some sleep and he felt a little better. The problem with his inner hollow was still at large, but for the moment it didn't seem that big of a deal…rather it wasn't on the forefront of the teen's mind. _What the hell is he doing here? _Ichigo thought as he looked down at the energetic Keigo.

The brown haired student began waving Ichigo's bag back and forth in the air and Ichigo could sort of piece together why he was here.

He palmed his face. _I thought I asked sensei to have Tatsuki bring my stuff over. _A thought then dawned on Ichigo. _Oh that's right, I forgot Tatsuki has practice today. _Ichigo sighed and went for his bedroom door to go down the stairs to exit his house. _Still sensei couldn't get anyone a little bit more reliable and less likely to disturb the peace than Keigo? _Ichigo grumbled to himself. He opened the front door to where Keigo was standing at the end of his driveway.

"Ichigoooooo!" Keigo dashed towards him and stopped, by skidding to a halt, mere inches from the front steps when he saw Ichigo's face. Despite the fact that Ichigo didn't feel troubled, his face still looked somewhat pale and he looked like someone who had just come from a funeral. "Hey man you okay, you look awful."

"I'm fine." Ichigo said and extended his hand for his bag. His palm was rather tensed up, like an old man with arthritis. "Can I have my stuff and today's homework?"

Keigo gave Ichigo his things, but quickly became concerned. He had never seen Ichigo like this before. "Are you sure you're all right, you sure don't sound it." Keigo broke out into his overly cheerful self. "Come on, turn that frown upside-down!" Keigo stretched out the corners of his own mouth to get Ichigo to naturally do the same.

"Just go home." Ichigo sighed as he prepared to head inside.

"Hey come on Ichigo, quit being such a stick in the mud!" Keigo waved his arms frantically up and down. "Let's go do something fun like go to the old arcade or go to the park and toss a Frisbee around and get it out of trees when it gets stuck!" Ichigo went inside and shut the door. "Fine! Go be a loner! I'll go have fun by myself!" Keigo shouted at the door, putting the side of his hand up against his face. He began to stomp away only for the door to open and Ichigo to step outside.

"The arcade you said right?" Ichigo asked, stepping up to Keigo.

"Huh?" Keigo was confused at first, but just the idea that Ichigo, after turning him down on so many occasions, finally was accepting one of Keigo's proposals to go hang out was exhilarating. "Yes! The arcade!" Keigo slung his arm around Ichigo. "Come on let's go check out that machine that no one's ever beaten before and high scores are determined in terms of levels completed. Let's go best pal!"

What Keigo didn't know of course was that Ichigo was only accepting his proposal to get his mind off things. Going to the arcade or the park would surely be a welcome distraction from worrying about his inner hollow.

At the arcade, Ichigo and Keigo began playing on the machine Keigo had mentioned that no one had been able to beat. The game had nine levels. Keigo got up to level seven before he died and ran out of money.

"NOOOOOOO!" Keigo began wailing in front of machine. "I was close!"

_You were two levels off. _Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"And if I had gotten just a little farther I would've beaten the high score, it's not fair!" Keigo whined.

Ichigo, sighing, pulled a few coins out of his pocket and put them on the machine. "Here." He said. "Keep going."

Keigo's mouth dropped open in excitement and he held up one of the coins. "Thank you Ichigo!" He made to hug his friend only to notice that Ichigo was nowhere to be seen. The door to the bathroom, swung back and forth. Shrugging, Keigo went back to playing, just in the nick of time before the countdown reached zero. He got by level seven and only wasted three out of the seven coins Ichigo had given him on level eight, not including his initial coin to beat seven. He had only three coins with which to beat the ninth and final level. Tongue sticking out and curved upwards, licking his upper lip, Keigo's left fingers and right wrist worked fluidly as he played this incredibly tough game. He had long since beaten the high score, now he just wanted to win. A crowd began to gather when someone noticed that Keigo was on a level that no one recognized. Keigo ignored the oncoming crowd. He reached the final boss. He was on his last coin and he wasn't about to screw this up.

When Ichigo came out of the bathroom he saw the crowd gathering and Keigo still plugging away at the machine. Rather than pushing his way through the crowd, Ichigo just hung off to the side and watched. From his distance he couldn't see the game all that well, but he could see the boss' health meter go down…and down…and down…and down…and down…and down…and down until finally after what seemed like an hour, but was really only a few minutes, Keigo won. People cheered and Keigo put his name in. He began doing a victory dance. The arcade manager came over and gave Keigo a free pass for all the food, drink and game pass tokens he wanted for a full month for being the first person to complete the game. Keigo saw Ichigo in the distance and ran up to him and put his arm around his neck. "Well hey, I wouldn't have been able to win if my best pal Ichigo hadn't given me a few extra lives."

"Please," Ichigo looked to the side, unenthusiastically, "I just gave you some coins, it's not because of me you only needed seven coins to win."

"Then as an assister to this fantastic achievement, you sir get a free beverage and meal of your choice with this meal voucher." The manager declared. Ichigo gracefully accepted the voucher and put it in his wallet.

Things died down a little bit after that. Keigo was out of money, but Ichigo had yet to spend the rest of his coin on a few games and went to one of the fighting game machines just to vent out his teenage anger. Ichigo just kept getting frustrated because the computer was pulling off combos and attacks he didn't know how to do. He angrily walked away from the machine and made to leave the arcade. "Let's go, you said you wanted to go the park right?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh, yeah, but let's go get the Frisbee from my house first." Keigo said. "Come on let's go!" Keigo began to run off only for his face to collide with a big burly guy about as tall as Ichigo, perhaps slightly taller.

"People tell me you beat _Demons and Devils._" He spoke angrily to Keigo.

Keigo swallowed. "Um…yes." He squeaked.

The big guy grabbed Keigo by the head and shouted in his face. "I spent three years practicing on that game and I came here today to finally win. And now I find out that my dreams have been crushed by a spineless worm like you. That just makes me so angry that I just have to punch something!" He took a swing at Keigo's mug, but Ichigo punched the guy in the side of the face before the thug's fist connected.

"Hands off the idiot." Ichigo stated, arm still outstretched.

"Thank you Ichigo!" Keigo exclaimed. "You're a real pal."

The thug got up. "Damn bastard! How dare you hit me!"

Lazily, Ichigo just picked up his foot and kicked the guy in the face. He then grabbed Keigo by the shoulder. "Let's go before we start attracting a crowd." He said. Ichigo didn't go more than five steps outside the arcade when his combat pass began blaring. _Aw crap, why now? Dammit!_ Ichigo let go of Keigo and tensed up. "Keigo, go home and stay safe. There's something I need to take care of, something important." Ichigo said and began to dash off.

"Ah, hey Ichigo wait where are you going? Don't leave me here!" Keigo began to run after Ichigo, but lost sight of his friend when he began sneaking through alleyways to his house. Keigo, however could figure what Ichigo was up to, but as the caffeinated teen sped towards Ichigo's house, he saw the protective teen's window open and a black garbed Ichigo go jumping out of it and into the town. Keigo stopped short, skidding to a hault. "What the—that was Ichigo, but he…he freaking flew through the air! And where'd he find a change of clothes and a giant sword so fast!" He began rubbing his head furiously. "Rrrr, this isn't fair, I'm always being left out of the greatest secrets!"

Halfway across town, Tatsuki was taking a relaxing cool down jog through the park. She had been inadvertently caught in an attack by two Arrancar: Yammy Rialgo and Ulquiorra Schiffer. The former was a big stocky guy with a frame as large as one of the Omaedas, but muscles to outclass the family. He also had tan skin and large sideburns and a black ponytail at the back of his head. Strangely enough he had orange colored eyebrows. He had a hollow bone around the bottom of his jaw, complete with fake teeth, acting like a chin guard. The latter had pale quite skin with hollow bone making up half of a helmet on the left side of his head with black hair, green eyes and teardrop makeup down them. Both wore white robes with black socks and white waraji. Yammy, the big dumbass between the two, found the incessant staring of people at him and Ulquiorra, despite the fact that these spiritually oblivious people were staring at the giant crater the pair made upon entry with the world of the living, to be rather irritating and "pissing him off" so he used Gonzui to suck out their souls.

As mentioned, Tatsuki had been caught by this attack, but rather than collapse into a heap like the affected people she held steadfast on her feet and turned around to the direction the strike came from. There were trees in her way, but she could sense strong spiritual pressure just past it. Rather than charge through, she suppressed her own power and looked from afar to try and see what was up.

"Blech!" Yammy stuck out his tongue after his Gonzui was complete. "Awful taste."

"What did you expect Yammy?" Ulquiorra asked, walking closer to him. "Weak souls like that will always taste nasty."

"Well I only did it cause they kept staring at us, like we were part of some freakshow."

"Those people weren't looking at you." Ulquiorra said. After a slight pause he added. "In fact, they couldn't see us at all."

"I know, but they were still pissing me off!" Yammy scowled. "So, how many in the world of the living are we supposed to kill this time?"

"Ten." Ulquiorra said. "One primary target and nine secondary targets."

"Bah, only so many." Yammy said, scratching his ribs. "There have got to be over thousands of people in this city and we're only supposed to kill ten?"

"According to Lord Atrumier there are only ten spiritual entities capable of putting up a fight: four Soul Reapers, a quincy, three spiritually powered humans, this area's Soul Reaper representative and of course Substitute Soul Reaper Kurosaki Ichigo. The rest are just trash." Ulquiorra stated.

"So is that how it works?" Tatsuki said, coming out of hiding. She threw her towel to the ground. "You guys come in here acting all high and mighty and you've got orders to eliminate us, including my best friend and on top of that you cause collateral damage of dozens of innocent lives. Sorry, but that's not gonna happen." Tatsuki said, holding up her arm and bending her fingers so that the tips touched underneath the base of her knuckles.

"Hey, Ulquiorra, is she one?" Yammy asked.

"Why don't you try activating your pesquias for once?" Ulquiorra asked. "Or use simple logic. She survived the Gonzui and she can see us. She is also secondary target Arisawa Tatsuki. Kill her."

"Yay!" Yammy said with a gleeful and very evil smile.

Tatsuki in response held out her arm at her side as she created a disc of fire and then threw it at Yammy.

"Ooh! It's a Frisbee Ulquiorra! I'm going to catch it!" Yammy said as if he were a child with ADD.

"Yammy, if that 'Frisbee', as you call it, hits you it's not going to be painless. You really ought to use your brain once in a while."

"But Ulquiorra I eat plenty of fiber." Yammy said with a big grin.

"I said brain not bran you…" Ulquiorra paused and sighed, realizing it wasn't worth correcting Yammy. He spoke again with the same emotionless tone he always used. "You know what on second thought Yammy catch it. Catch it with your teeth." Ulquiorra encouraged. Ulquiorra had begun to find his companion rather trying on his patience as of late. Yammy was already a moron to begin with. The brain damage he suffered about a week ago from a particularly tenacious Soul Reaper didn't help matters. Ulquiorra had brought this to Talbumosuke's attention, but was unable to persuade the leader of the Arrancar to do something about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Four days ago<strong>

**Hueco Mundo**

Ulquiorra wished to have a talk with Talbumosuke regarding Yammy. The lord of the Arrancars had preferred that his troops speak their mind if they found his decisions questionable until they decided for themselves that he was fit to lead. Given the brain damage Yammy had suffered, bottom rung on the Espada or not, Ulquiorra was questioning Yammy's ability to be an Espada at all.

"Is there something I can help you with, Ulquiorra?" Talbumosuke asked as Ulquiorra stepped into the throne room.

"Sir, regarding Yammy, why is he still an Espada?" Ulquiorra wanted to know. He spoke as expressionless with his voice and gaze as always. "The damage to his brain has begun to take its toll. Yammy was already one of the lesser intelligent Espada, but he's starting to become like a child in the body of a giant. Just yesterday Ichimaru-sama put a cake in front of Yammy's door, knocked and hid. Yammy opened the door, stepped in the cake, picked up his shoe, looked around to see if no one was looking and then licked the cake off of his shoe. Can you really expect someone like that to fight as an Espada?" Ulquiorra questioned.

Talbumosuke rose from his seat. "I agree with you that Yammy has become rather…stupid as of late, but he still has both arms, both legs, still has enough intelligence to know how to use his Zanpakuto, and hasn't lost even an ounce of his power. Therefore, by extension, he is still useful."

"That is something I cannot comprehend." Ulquiorra stated. "In his current state his is likely to get himself killed."

"And that is why you are a physical embodiment of Nihilism." Talbumosuke said in a mocking tone and walked down the stairs to stand on the same altitude of ground as Ulquiorra. He held up his right hand and extended his index finger. "Yammy is still useful so long as he can kill and so long as he is strong. Unless the damage to his brain becomes so extensive that he cannot distinguish friend from foe, his strength keeps him on the Espada. If he does die, then he has lived out his usefulness to me and to the army."

"You are…very different from Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra noted, eyes narrowing slightly.

"I should hope so." Talbumosuke said. "Both Lelouch and Urahara were prepared to face Aizen-sensei and Aizen-sensei's tactics, but now that I have taken the reigns they are ill equipped to face me if I do not act the same as our master. There are some tactics they might see coming, but then again they might not see them since if I try to act different from Aizen-sensei for a while." Talbumosuke let his arm down at his side and put his hands in the pockets of his long coat. "Does that answer your concern?" he asked Ulquiorra.

"Yes…I believe it does."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"Rargh!" Yammy shouted and made to bite Tatsuki's disc of flame only for him to choke on it.

"Play with fire, get burned." Tatsuki said.

_That is so cliché. _Ulquiorra thought to himself.

The smoke cleared around Yammy's face, showing he hadn't suffered very much damage at all. Some small scratches to the right side of his face were all Tatsuki had to show for her assault on the big brute.

"Agh, man that would've hurt really badly if we didn't have this hierro," Yammy said rubbing the soot off his face. He then turned to look at his partner. "Right Ulquiorra?" The arrancar just stared straight forward like he was a living statute. Yammy was sort of pointing out the obvious and Ulquiorra didn't feel the need to comment.

Seeing Yammy having just shrugged off her disc of flame like it was nothing, Tatsuki ran forward with a battle cry with an under arm punch, fist imbued with flame. She thrust it forward and made to punch Yammy right in the gut, just below his hollow hole. "Kaso Kobushi!"

Yammy, with a wide grin, blocked Tatsuki's strike with his fist. His hierro and reiatsu absorbed the entire blow. "Hey Ulquiorra are you sure this bitch can fight?" Yammy asked. "That didn't hurt at all."

Tatsuki twisted her body and attempted to tear straight through Yammy. "Kaen Ryu!" Yammy and only got pushed back across the field by the force Tatsuki was exerting. Tatsuki hardly did anything other than singe the arrancar's clothes. "Rasen Furea!" Tatsuki delivered an uppercut to Yammy's chin, but he blocked again with his arm.

"That's not a punch." He said and reared back his arm. "This is a punch." Yammy punched Tatsuki right in the chest, breaking a few ribs and sending her soaring into a tree, which she broke upon contact with it, due to the force and landed with her back on the tree. Yammy laughed boisterously. "Is that all you can muster? How pathetic."

Tatsuki began to find it hard to breathe. One of her rib bones had punctured her lung and now blood was starting to flood into it. Thankfully, the cavalry had arrived in the form of Chad, Uryu and Orihime.

"Hang in there Tatsuki-chan, I'll save you!" Orihime declared. She activated Soten Kisshun and began to heal Tatsuki. Uryu fired Ginrei Kojaku at Yammy and Ulquiorra, riddling them with arrows. The ones that hit Ulquiorra bounced right off his hierro, but the ones that hit Yammy stuck right into the arrancar's skin, creating many little puncture wounds. Chad ran right up to Yammy only to get smashed to the side, his arm mangled as Yammy flexed his powerful muscles and with a might swat severed Chad's arm off from the elbow down. "Sado-kun!" Trying not to panic, Orihime dispelled Soten Kisshun and used Santent Kisshun like a gurney to carry Tatsuki over to Chad and began healing them both.

Uryu began taking on Yammy, but the arrows he fired were doing little more now than bouncing off the large Espada. _Did he get stronger somehow after my first attack? What's going on? _Uryu wondered. In the next moment Ulquiorra used Sonido and appeared behind Uryu and with a fearsome chop struck Uryu down as if his arm were a sword.

"Ishida-kun!" Orihime now had to repeat the process of carrying and recasting her techniques as she watched Uryu get cut down.

"Aww, Ulquiorra no fair, I was playing with him." Yammy complained.

"You're too slow to deal with someone as skilled and tactful as a Quincy." Ulquiorra said. While Yammy did constantly try his patience, Ulquiorra wasn't about to let his deeply buried desire for Yammy to hopefully die during the mission to interfere with the mission itself.

"What about the girl though?" Yammy asked, looking hungrily at Orihime, "I can kill her right."

_That girl, Inoue Orihime, has a strange power. Whatever she is doing to those two humans and that Quincy, it is not the power to heal. Even so, _"Of course, she's trash, just like the others." Ulquiorra said.

"Oh boy!" Yammy charged towards Orihime like a stampeding elephant, but was blocked by a Zanpakuto with a red handle and an 'I' shaped guard.

"Hirako-kun." Orihime recognized the person in front of her.

"Yare, yare." Shinji said. "What a mess. Wait for me, I said. I need to get something, I said. You guys really ought to listen to me more often." Shinji swung down and slashed a wound in Yammy's hand.

"Yeow!" Yammy backed off. "Little worm!" he made to strike back at Shinji, but Ulquiorra stopped him by putting an arm in front of him.

"Stop, Yammy. This individual is not on Master Atrumier's list of targets, but he is indeed dangerous, judging from his reiatsu, allow me to handle him." Ulquiorra said.

"That's no fair, you always get to have the fun Ulquiorra." Yammy complained.

"Then how about playing with me for a little bit." Ulquiorra and Yammy both heard the boastful call from behind them and turned to see a Soul Reaper with a cleaver shaped Zanpakuto and orange hair.

"Who's that Ulquiorra?" Yammy scratched his head with his large index finger.

Ulquiorra sighed. "That's the primary target, Kurosaki Ichigo. You may…play with him if you wish."

"Yay!" Yammy cried. He turned to face Ichigo only for a mass of spiritual power to go begin to swell around Ichigo.

_He's going to use it? _Shinji questioned to himself. _Doesn't he realize he'll only bring himself closer to destruction by doing that? _

"Bankai." Ichigo said, with a scowl and emerged in his condensed uniform. "Tensa Zangetsu. Hey! Big guy!" Ichigo called out. "Are you the one who did that to Tatsuki, Chad and Ishida?"

"Sure am." Yammy said with a big grin and folded arms.

_This guy's not too bright is he? _Shinji thought to himself. He knew that would just make Ichigo angry by Yammy saying that. Ichigo couldn't stand people hurting his friends.

"Hirako!" Ichigo called out. "Get Inoue and the others to safety. Guard them with your life. I'll take it from here."

"Did you pop stupid pills while you were home? You can't take these guys." Shinji said.

"Hiarko! I'm not going to ask it again! Go!" Ichigo shouted.

Shinji stared at Ichigo. _He's not saying that because he believes he can win. _Shinji noticed. _He's saying that because he doesn't want any of us around if he loses control. Ichigo…you're smarter than I give you credit for. _"Let's go Orihime-chan." Shinji said.

"Ah, right." Orihime de-cast Soten Kisshun, cast Santen Kisshun and used it as a platform to levitate Uryu, Chad and Tatsuki onto the shield and then recast Soten Kisshun over it so that she and Shinji could get to safety.

Ichigo stared down Ulquiorra and Yammy. "I am going to wipe the floor with you." He boasted. Quicker than the eye could see he charged down towards Yammy and sliced his arm straight off. Yammy grabbed his arm in pain. He took a swing at Ichigo, but the Soul Reaper dodged to the side.

_Idiot, that's what you get for wanting to rush headlong into a fight. He should've mastered pesquias, but no, he just has to go and be a walking personification of trash. _Ulquiorra stopped criticizing Yammy and looked at Ichigo. _He is strong, just as Aizen-sama and Atrumier-sama predicted. His reiatsu is strong for someone who only recently learned Bankai. Still, even at this level of power he couldn't possibly pose a threat to Atrumier-sama or even me. _

"Damn!" Yammy cursed at Ichigo. "You little runt!"

Ichigo casually put Tensa Zangetsu on his shoulder. "Surprised you can stand there and call me names. I guess you're as tough as you are ugly."

"Having a rough time Yammy, want me to intervene?" Ulquiorra offered. He had sized up Ichigo and was willing to go forward with the mission, perhaps with a missing arm he figured Talbumosuke might axe Yammy from the Espada even if he brought Yammy's arm back with him.

"Hell no!" Yammy said and grabbed his sword. "I'm just getting warmed up."

"I can't believe you need your Zanpakuto to deal with a runt like this." Ulquiorra said. _Then again this is the same moron who fell for a sneak attack from a 6__th__ seat Soul Reaper and lost a few brain cells. _

"Shut up and stay back!" Yammy shouted.

"Oh so you're an arrancar too are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Huh? You've heard of us?" Yammy scratched his head.

"I dealt with one of your own just last night and that's the reason I went straight to Bankai. Of course judging from your injury I'd take it that was a bit overkill." Ichigo said with a smug grin.

"Oh you think so, do you?" Yammy said and got out his sword. He took a swing at Ichigo. the teen blocked. Yammy took a few more slashes at the teen before Ichigo started getting bored. Lazily he slashed up Yammy's front and made a nice little gash.

"Like I thought, child's play." Ichigo said with his Zanpakuto on his shoulder. He held up his sword to the sky to deliver a finishing blow. As he did though, he could feel a suffocating sensation coming from within his body. _Dammit! He's here._

_**That's my technique you're about to use Ichigo. **_His hollow said to him. _**If you wanna finish him off with that, you'd best switch with me. **_

Frantic, Ichigo began swinging violently back and forth, panting like a dog and backing away from Yammy. _Go away…go away…go away…I…don't need you._

"Huh? What's up with him?" Yammy scratched his head.

"Who cares? Kick him while he's down. You have an opening you idiot." Ulquiorra told him.

"Don't tell me what to do." Yammy said, but did as Ulquiorra suggested nonetheless. He kicked Ichigo right in the stomach and sent him flying back. He then punched Ichigo in the side of the head as he spiraled back and knocked him to the ground. "This is my favorite exercise: punching bag!" Yammy said with glee. He continued to mercilessly smack Ichigo around.

_I rejected you, _Ichigo thought to his hollow, _so now you wanna get in my way and sabotage me? Damn._

_Something's odd about his reiatsu. _Ulquiorra noted about Ichigo. _It keeps fluctuating. When it's low it's inconsequential, but when it's high it reaches my level or higher. So very strange. _

Yammy continued to pound Ichigo into cake until Ichigo went limp. "Aw, he stopped moving." Yammy picked Ichigo up by the head. "Too bad. I guess this was his last day." He threw made to throw Ichigo, but in an instant a new fighter appeared on the scene and drove their elbow into Yammy's abdomen.

The new fighter was a woman. She had raven colored hair with two cloth-wrapped braids. She was wearing a yellow vest and a black sleeveless shirt. She was also wearing black jeans with a hornet's crest emblazoned into her pant legs in golden embroidery. "Sen…sei." Ichigo looked up at Soifon.

"I thought you were going to get rest." She said. Ichigo just groaned weakly. "Well, it doesn't matter." She said. "I'll take it from here. You just lay there." She looked at Ulquiorra and Yammy.

"Who's she Ulquiorra?" Yammy asked.

"Her name is Soifon. She is the former executive militia commander of the stealth force. She is also one of our secondary targets." Ulquiorra said.

"Can I kill her?" Yammy asked.

_As much as I'd like to see you try I think Atrumier-sama would be mad at me if I so blatantly disregarded an enemy's ability. _"Do you have any brain cells left?" Ulquiorra asked. "At your current level, especially with your arm loped off she'd wipe the floor with you in less than five minutes."

"Says you!" Yammy said and made to charge.

Ulquiorra sighed. _I guess he's the type that has to learn through example. _

_He's so weak. I don't even need my Zanpakuto for this one. _Soifon smirked. Yammy was so slow, to her, it was like he was standing still. As he charged forward she slid her body underneath him and drove her knee into his stomach sending him flying into the air. With a flash step she appeared above him and smashed him over the head with her arms locked together and swung her arms like a hammer, slamming Yammy into the ground. As he bounced off the grass from the impact, Soifon reappeared and planted the bottom of her foot into the side of Yammy's abdomen and sent him bouncing along the ground. She took a left lead stance and looked at Ulquiorra. "You wanna go too?"

"As much as I'd like to, I don't think you really have the time or option do you? Without medical attention your 'precious student' isn't going to last long is he?" Ulquiorra asked.

Yammy got up. "No! Come on! I wanna fight her one more time!" Yammy shouted.

"Idiot." Ulquiorra said and appeared by Yammy and smacked him in the gut with the side of his hand, causing Yammy to go down on one knee. "Get your arm and let's go." Ulquiorra said. He opened a garganta.

_As much as I'd like to kill him right now, Kisuke and Yoruichi-sama said not to engage recklessly against the arrancar until reinforcements arrive. _Soifon sighed before folding her arms and boasting to Ulquiorra. "Tell your lord that if this is the best he could muster that he'd better come up with some better flunkies."

"Please, if I had been the one to face any of you in combat, rest assured you would've all been destroyed like the trash you are." He and Yammy then disappeared into the garganta.

* * *

><p><strong>That Evening<strong>

**Urahara Shoten**

Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki, Orihime and Ichigo were all gathered at Urahara's place so that healing could be done. Shinji had joined them and Soifon was with them. Out of his entire nakama that had fought, only Ichigo was conscious for the moment. It was also pouring out, complete with thunder. Urahara had phoned Isshin to let him know where Ichigo was.

"So, Ichigo, what did we learn today?" Shinji asked Ichigo as the teen sat next to him covered in bandages and gauze.

"Kiss my ass, Hirako." Ichigo grumbled.

"Ha." Soifon delivered a fierce chop to the back of Ichigo's head.

"Ow, what the hell sensei?" Ichigo rubbed his head.

"How's this for an answer: I learned that I'm going to continue to get my butt kicked until I learn how to control my own power?" Soifon snapped. Ichigo just growled and turned his head away.

"She's right you know." Shinji said, swirling around the iced tea he was holding before picking it up and taking a drink. When he swallowed he said, "You need to learn how to control that beast and I think you learned today that mentally suppressing it isn't going to work."

"That's not true. I just let my anger get the better of me." Ichigo excused.

Shinji sighed and got to his feet. "You are by far the most stubborn person I have ever met." He paused and then added. "No, wait…I take that back, you're the second most stubborn." He sighed again and began to walk away. "It doesn't matter. You'll come crawling to me eventually. I'll see you tomorrow in class I guess."

Before he left, Ichigo said. "Hey, Hirako."

"Hmm," Shinji looked over his shoulder.

"Thanks for saving Inoue and helping my friends. I appreciate it." Ichigo said.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Shinji smirked.

"Don't think I trust you just because you did one good thing." Ichigo said.

"Didn't think you did." Shinji began to walk away.

"I…chi…go." Ichigo heard Tatsuki's voice. He went over to where Orihime was healing her, Chad and Uryu, the latter of which were still unconscious.

"Tatsuki…are you okay?" Ichigo knelt down by her.

"I'll pull through." Tatsuki groaned.

Ichigo sighed. "Don't do something that reckless again okay? I don't like seeing you get hurt…even if Orihime can heal our wounds."

Tatsuki just chuckled to herself.

"I think I'll head on home." Ichigo said as he got to his feet.

"I'll walk you back." Soifon said. "You're in no shape to fight if you get jumped in that condition."

Ichigo just glanced to the side. "Yeah…thanks."

With her black golf umbrella opened over the both of them, Soifon walked her student back to his house. She'd rather be at home with Yoruichi getting a nice massage, but tending to her students came first. They were her responsibility and her job, pleasure could come afterwards.

The walk was silent until Ichigo and Soifon were halfway to the clinic. "Thanks for saving me sensei." Ichigo said. "I might've been killed if you hadn't shown up."

"I would've arrived sooner. I thought you'd do fine when I sensed your Bankai, but when Hirako told me about the trouble you were having when I passed by him I picked up my pace. If you weren't having trouble you would've sliced through that one guy like papier-mâché. That guy was weak. That other guy though, the pale one, I don't know if you could sense it, but he had some serious power to him." Soifon said.

"I couldn't sense it. I'm really bad at sensing reiatsu. You're a meter from me and I can barely sense yours at all. I'm bad at a lot of things. Maybe I should just stop being a Soul Reaper all together." Ichigo said.

"Well that would solve the issue temporarily," Soifon said and then got snappy, "But you know how I feel about quitters. I don't understand why you can't just go and get help from Hirako?"

"I don't need anyone's help suppressing this damn thing! I can do it on my own. It's my body so I can damn well take care of it if I try hard enough!" Ichigo shouted.

"You're just scared to lose your mind, admit it." Soifon said.

"I admit it." Ichigo said depressingly.

Soifon let out a short sigh. "Look, moping about it isn't going to be good for you. Clear your head and think about this. Tomorrow's Friday and since you missed yesterday I want you in class. Saturday there's no school. First thing in the morning you're to go to Hirako's place and get this sorted out am I understood?"

Ichigo simply growled and walked out from underneath Soifon's umbrella.

"Goddammit Kurosaki! Stop being so stubborn!" Soifon punched Ichigo in the face. He didn't even retaliate. He just kept walking. "You know what, fine, be a quitter see if I care. Don't expect me to do favors for you anymore though. I hate quitters!" she shouted after Ichigo.

Later that evening, after midnight, once Tatsuki, Chad, and Uryu were well enough to go on home and Orihime went with them, Soifon went back to her house and she walked in the door slightly damp. The rain had really started to pick up from the start of the evening. "Stupid Kurosaki," she mumbled into the cushion, "I swear I oughta…"

"Something the matter Soifon?" Yoruichi asked. She was in the bathroom brushing her hair.

"It's nothing." Soifon said, collapsing on the couch. "Kurosaki's being an idiot as always. It's nothing new. The apple obviously doesn't fall very far from the tree."

Yoruichi laughed and walked out into the living room. "Ichigo's still a little kid. He may look like a teenager, but he still tries to think that he can solve all of his problems on his own and he only needs help to fight his battles."

Soifon simply growled.

"I just spoke to Kukaku a little while ago. Reinforcement should be here tomorrow afternoon. Judging from who I heard is being sent, there's no doubt Ichigo's gonna get pulled out of whatever funk he's been in for the last few days." Yoruichi stated.

"I hope so." Soifon said. She turned over onto her back. "We're going to be down a powerful asset without him for the upcoming battle. We need all the hands on deck we can get and he's captain class."

"He just has to learn from experience, that's all." Yoruichi said. "Now, how about that massage I promised."

Soifon happily flipped over onto her back.

**End of Chapter 52**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Next time on Soul Chess the reinforcements arrive at last. I am rather disappointed with this chapter since ending it was a pain in the ass, but did enjoy turning Yammy into a psychopathic manchild and making him about as dumb as Nappa from DBZ abridged. I swear with the way Soul Chess is going I'm like doing the inversion of Cerberus syndrome. The series has gone from serious to silly somewhat haha. Anyway tomorrow's Friday and that means FREE TIME! See you allow tomorrow. For now me = bed).**


	53. Lelouch Brings Reinforcements

**(A/N: I must say I like this chapter a whole lot better than the last one. And for those who didn't get the joke last chapter or weren't sure, I made Yammy into the Soul Chess equivalent of Team Four Stars Nappa. Yes strangely enough the comedy in this series is spawning late lol).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Ichigo walked into class that day, the Monday after the incident to be precise. Soifon had done everyone who had been involved in the incident a courtesy by giving them the day off due to their injuries. Orihime's powers were slow acting trying to heal three people at once and Ichigo himself still had some pretty bad blows to his body, even after healing Kido had been used. These wounds had later been fixed by Orihime herself. Ichigo was trying to keep calm about his 'condition', but anyone who knew Ichigo could tell that he was severely depressed about something.

"Ichiiiigoooooo!" Keigo came charging up to him. When Ichigo didn't clothesline or attack him, Keigo figured something was up. "Hey man what's wrong with you? First you don't show up on Friday and now you're all mellow and stuff." A light bulb went off in his head. "I know maybe you're just low on energy. I've got some red bull if you want."

"No thanks, I'm good." Ichigo stated, walking past Keigo.

"What's your deal man? The last I saw of you I saw you jump out your window in a black kimono. Did you even leave your house over the weekend?" Keigo shouted.

Ichigo stopped walking and glanced back at his friend with surprise. _What?_ _Keigo saw me? But how? He doesn't have spiritual pressure…or does he…what the hell?_

"It was just special effects." A familiar accented voice walked up from behind Keigo. Shinji seemed to be coming up with an excuse to keep Keigo oblivious to the supernatural. "Ichigo and I were practicing for our project. You obviously couldn't see the thin wire we had dangling from the telephone poles. Right Ichigo?" Shinji said with a big grin.

"Uhhhh…yeah that's right. Just special effects. Smoke and mirrors nothing more." Ichigo said.

"Wow you guys must have a really cool project you're working on. I can't wait to see it!" Keigo said, pumping his fist in the air. He then went inside to take his seat.

"That's the best you could come up with?" Ichigo asked disbelievingly.

"Well at least it worked." Shinji said.

"Do you plan to keep sticking around here until I say yes to becoming a Visored?" Ichigo asked.

"That's the plan." Shinji retorted.

Ichigo sighed. "Whatever." He walked inside where Tatsuki was sitting at her desk. Orihime's power to fix wounds was incredible. It was like nothing happened yesterday. Ichigo's injuries were not as bad as the others, since he had fought in Soul Form, so regular restoration through healing Kido was used on him while Orihime focused her power on Uryu, Chad and Tatsuki. Still, Tatsuki had had it the worst. Chad and Uryu could've lived with modern medicine, Chad would've just to have gone around with one arm the rest of his life, but Tatsuki was living only in thanks to Orihime. Several of her ribs had been broken and one of them snapped and punctured her lung, causing massive internal bleeding and also caused Tatsuki to suffocate on her own blood. "Tatsuki." Ichigo said, walking up to her desk.

Tatsuki turned her head to the side and looked at Ichigo. "Oh, hey, morning." She said.

"I…well…" Ichigo wanted to apologize again for what happened to her. If he had been stronger, less scared, a little more perceptive, he would've been able to have engaged Yammy and Ulquiorra before Tatsuki had gotten hurt, or so he believed. Whether or not that would've been the case, was another matter entirely. However, no words would come.

Tatsuki pushed her chair back and stood up. "If you're not going to say anything then I'll talk and you'll listen." She stood up and looked Ichigo right in the eyes. "What happened yesterday was not your fault." She pointed her right index finger at Ichigo. "I happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time and I got a little overconfident in my skills. I don't need you to worry about me and I certainly don't need you to pity me. Got it?" Tatsuki asked. She was happy for Ichigo's concern for her, but at the same time he didn't need her checking up on her like she was a helpless damsel like Orihime.

"Who else can I blame though?" Ichigo asked raising his voice, but he wasn't yelling so the entire classroom couldn't hear him. "Chad an Uryu were injured too, but you nearly died. I'm not going to write this off as a big nothing 'oops we'll try better next time'." Ichigo smacked his palm against his chest. "If I was in top form none of that would've happened. I don't know what I can do other than feel guilty." Tatsuki stepped on Ichigo's foot. "Ow." Ichigo began hopping up and down and holding his sore foot.

Tatsuki pointed at Ichigo again. "You can start by not acting like you're a big shot hero that we're all supposed to fawn over and follow. We can all take care of ourselves. We don't need you looking out for us and acting like our injuries are your fault. We should blame ourselves for being so weak. Your defeat is a sign of your own weakness. Our group is a team effort. If you think you're not at your best then get back to being your best. They say a chain is only as strong as its weakest link, but we're not a chain, we're a chemical compound. When one bond grows weak, it's strengthened by another part of the compound to stabilize it. There are no generally weak links in our nakama, only weak links willfully formed. As long as you have confidence and try your best then you just need to pick yourself up and get stronger. I know that's what I plan to do."

Ichigo put his foot down gently and looked at Tatsuki and listened to her speech. She was always like this ever since his mom died. "Thanks Tatsuki…I appreciate it." Ichigo said and went to take his seat.

Throughout the day Ichigo thought about his friendship with Tatsuki. For five years, now going on six, she had been his biggest support. They'd been friends for a long time, but it was when they made that promise to each other that they would always be a team, the same day that Soifon gave Ichigo his backbone, that he and Tatsuki became a dynamic duo. She was like a trampoline underneath his feet, whenever he fell she would bounce him right back up. Still, while having support was fine, Tatsuki's moral support couldn't compare to the massive, though rather interestingly shown, backing Ichigo received from Rukia.

As the school day neared its end, Ichigo began to wonder how she was doing. He figured she must be working hard and spending plenty of quality time with her sister and friends. He wondered if perhaps he might see her again or anyone from the Soul Society. It had been about a month and he hadn't heard a thing other than that Lelouch had been let go and reinstated as a captain.

Since Ichigo had board duty that afternoon he got a bucket and began cleaning the chalkboard. At this same time the anime club was filing into the back of the room. Just as he was about to get out the sponge and wash the board the door to the room opened. Standing in the doorway were seven people, dressed in the uniform for his school. They were not students of Karakura High, but Ichigo recognized them nonetheless. Standing before him were Kukaku, Rangiku, Susanna, Kaien, Hisana, Renji and Lelouch.

"K-Kukaku…Kaien…Lelouch…what are you all doing here?"

"Hey, Ichigo sup?" Kaien shot his hand in the air, grinning.

"There's an oncoming storm with the arrancar and as such the Soul Society wants this sector reinforced by high level Soul Reapers." Lelouch responded.

Ichigo turned his head and went back to cleaning the board. "We're fine as we are."

"Oh really," another voice called out, "then explain to me how, if you're 'fine', that you got your butt kicked so thoroughly the other day."

Ichigo heard the voice and turned towards the window where Rukia was standing on its sill, arms folded. "R-Rukia."

"Is…is that Rukia?" one of the club members asked, looking at her.

"I think she just came in through the window." Another member said.

"Forget her, I'm more worried about those other seven individuals over by the door. I mean look at the girl with the silver hair. That is not normal."

Both Lelouch and Susanna heard this and the word 'normal' echoed in Susanna's head. Knowing how conscious she was of her appearance, Lelouch, glare in full swing, walked towards the anime group. "You shouldn't go around judging other people by their appearances." He said. "In fact, I'd prefer it if you all just went and got lost." He removed one of his contacts and stared at them with his Geass. "Go home and put a sign on the door that there's a private meeting going on in here that no one is to disturb." Lelouch commanded.

"Yes master Lelouch." The geeks said in unison and began to shuffle out.

"Lelouch was that warranted?" Rangiku said. "What did the Head Captain say about your geass?"

"It's not like I did anything life threatening." Lelouch said putting his lens back in.

Ichigo didn't know what to make of the situation. So many thoughts swirled about his head that he couldn't focus at all. Rukia leapt from the windowsill and kicked Ichigo in the face. "What the…what the hell was that for?" Ichigo said, fingers by his now bleeding nose. Right after he said that, Kukaku looped her arms underneath his shoulders, holding him in place, with a smug grin on her face as Rukia delivered a few more slaps to Ichigo's face. "Hey!" He barked.

"It's cause you're so pathetic!" Rukia shouted and then put a skull marked glove on and grabbed Ichigo's forehead and then dragged out his soul form through the window and out into the streets.

Lelouch merely sighed, fingers on his forehead. "This is going to be a long mission." He said.

"Captain, you seem stressed is there anything I can do to help?" Rangiku asked.

"Hold on, if anyone's going to help Lelouch-dono relieve stress it's going to be me!" Susanna declared, getting in Rangiku's face.

"Oh really?" Rangiku said with a sly smirk, hand underneath her chin.

Lelouch just growled.

Kukaku pulled out a green tube from her pocket and flipped a tablet from within it through the air that landed in Lelouch's palm. "Here." She said as she handed Lelouch a 200 milliliter bottle of water. She had given him an aspirin for the headache he was obviously starting to get from the aggravation.

"Thanks." Lelouch said as he swallowed the pill.

"What the hell Kukaku?" Rangiku and Susanna both shouted at the Shiba clan deputy head.

"All right." Hisana said, clapping, "Let's play nice kids."

"Who are you calling a kid? We're practically the same biological age!" Susanna shouted, leaning forward and throwing her arms down in front of her, palms facing the ceiling.

"Well you know the old human saying, act your age not your shoe size." Kukaku said with a smug smile.

"You wanna go a round tomboy?" Susanna growled.

"Is that a challenge ya goth bitch?" Kukaku said getting in Susanna's face.

"Quiet the both of you!" Kaien shouted. Everyone became silent.

_Shiba-fukutaicho losing his temper? Well that's not something you see every day. _Renji thought to himself.

Lelouch massaged his forehead with his fingers. _Just how in the hell did I get roped up into this again? _He wondered.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that Day<strong>

Lelouch was sitting at his desk, just minding his own business when Rangiku burst in. "Taicho! Taicho, I need your help." She said sort of whining her request.

Lelouch put down his writing utensil. "What is it Rangiku?"

"Well, you know how Kaien, Hisana, Susanna and Kukaku were supposed to go to the world of the living, well Renji and I want to go too, but now Hisana's saying I can't go and Renji and Rukia are arguing and—"

"Lelouch-donooooo!" Susanna burst in.

Susanna began to plead her case to Lelouch about the incident and the situation basically escalated from there as Renji, Hisana, Kaien and Kukaku followed suit in that order and everyone began bickering with each other and trying Lelouch's patience.

"ENOUGH!" Lelouch roared, fists shaking, patience tried. "If no one can get along I'll just come along to supervise."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

_Starting to wish I hadn't said that. _Lelouch thought to himself. _Friends or not, I just know I'm going to lose a few brain cells from this mission._

"We should probably head over to Ichigo's and wait for him. He and Rukia will probably swing by there when they're done and we can give him the details there." Kaien said rubbing his head.

"You sure he'll be able to handle it?" Kukaku asked. "Ichigo seemed like he was in a pretty big slump."

"If I know my sis well enough she'll take care of it." Hisana said, arms folded. "Those two have a friendship that many others would be jealous to have. Yeah they fight and bicker with each other, but it just shows how much they care. If I didn't know any better I'd think Rukia's just happy to have someone to push around."

"I know what you mean, she got really excited, though she tried hard to hide it, when I told her you, her and me were being sent to help Ichigo. She's like a point on a linear graph that Ichigo constantly travels on. When he's ahead of her or with her, she gives him her full support like a true friend, but when he's behind her, she grabs him by the short hairs and tells him what to do and how to do it. She's the only one he lets push him around in ways that a teacher, like his Sensei, can't, and longtime friends like that Arisawa chick won't. And of course when her points suck he tells her what for without hesitation. There are points, buttons and areas that only she knows how to reach in a way that none of his other friends can. Although, I guess the student learns from the master." Kaien said, bragging at that last statement.

"Oh, and you think you're the one who can reach all of Rukia's points?" Hisana inquired.

"I do." Kaien retorted.

"Let's get moving before this turns into another argument." Lelouch said frustratingly.

"Sorry, sir." Kaien and Hisana apologized. Although Hisana and Lelouch were of equal rank, Lelouch was the highest ranked individual in the group with the most experience as a Soul Reaper. Kaien was the only member of the group that had been a Soul Reaper longer than Lelouch and only by about a decade or two. In respect for Lelouch's 15 years of experience to her single month, Hisana considered Lelouch above her.

"Hey!" Keigo suddenly threw the door open. "Whose causing a commotion in here without…" he saw the seven individuals all gathered in a group, "…me present." His body became all twitchy and he began gawking at the sight of the seven people in the room. Out of them all it was Renji with his tattoos, Susanna with her silver hair and red eyes, and Kukaku's angry demeanor that sent a cold shiver through his spine.

"And just what the hell are you looking at ya snot nosed punk?" Kukaku glared at him. "Well…you're a man," her eyes narrowed and she grabbed Keigo by his tie, "Speak up."

"Sis, calm down." Kaien said with a sigh. "He's obviously one of the lesser intelligent members of the species."

"Hey who are you calling lesser intelligent?" Keigo shouted, peering around Kukaku. "I mean…yeah my grades suck, but you don't have to rub it in."

"I told you all, this was a bad idea." Hisana said in sing-song shaking her head with her arms bent and palms facing up at an angle, wrists bent. "But no, you said, Rangiku." She glared at the blonde momentarily. "It'll be fun, you said, Rangiku." Hisana glared.

"It is fun." Rangiku defended, putting her hands on her hips. "It's like reliving the academy days only in the modern world."

"You just like it because the uniform is so tight it shows off your assets." Renji grumbled.

"Can we please stop breaking into an argument every five minutes?" Lelouch asked again, losing his patience one more time.

Upon hearing her assets mentioned, Keigo began staring at Rangiku's cleavage. "Maybe you should let me check those shirt buttons for you!" He leapt at the gorgeous blonde with the same kind of perversion a certain mod-soul would only for Rangiku, without even turning to look at him, to drive her knuckles into his face with an off handed punch.

Lelouch sighed. "And with that let's get going before I get mobbed." Lelouch said stepping outside the door. Of course as he did so a bunch of female students saw him and began fawning in typical 'I just saw a hot guy, let's mob him' fashion and began to tear down the hall after Lelouch. _Oh great. _Lelouch thought and began to make a break for it. "Kukaku! Hisana! Crowd Control!" He called out. The called upon women formed a barricade in front of the oncoming students in judo poses, prepared to take on anyone stupid enough to try and get by. Kukaku, of course, was much more intimidating than Hisana. With the student body at bay, Lelouch and the others went to Ichigo's house, Hisana and Kukaku eventually followed suit.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosaki Clinic<strong>

Rukia and Ichigo arrived in Ichigo's bedroom shortly followed by Rukia kicking Kon in the face for trying to grab her chest and stomping him on the ground. "Same old Kon I see." She said.

"Only one person would stomp me without hesitation after we hadn't seen each other for a whole summer." Kon said, face down on the ground. "It must be Nee-san. I'm so happy I could cry."

"Rukia quit fooling around with," Ichigo said as he shut the door, "and just get in here already."

"Okay." Rukia said nonchalantly and then looked around the room. "Same old tiny bedroom of yours I see."

"Why do have to call it tiny? It's no fair comparing it to where you live."

"You're right," Rukia said mockingly, "I'm sorry it just slipped out."

"Yeah right." Ichigo rolled his eyes only to notice that Rukia was sitting on his bed. "Hey! Don't sit on my bed!"

"You sure are grumpy today." Rukia said.

"Shut up." Ichigo retorted. "And I don't care what you think. You can sit on the floor."

"Oh, I can't believe how stingy you are." Rukia replied in a mock fashion. The two continued their little innocent charade, though it didn't sound so innocent out of context to Ichigo's dad and sister, Yuzu. When Ichigo heard their voices from outside he pardoned himself from Rukia and flung the door wide open.

"What the hell?" he shouted at his dad and sister. "Do you ever shut up?"

"I told you he was gonna be mad." Yuzu said to her father.

"We're sorry Ichigo." his dad apologized.

Ichigo slammed the door. "I can't believe how nosy my sister is and my father is even worse."

"Your family is good for a laugh, as usual." Rukia chuckled.

"Shut up." Ichigo said, emphasizing both words. "Just tell me about the arrancar. I don't know too much about them. I barely even know what they are, let alone what they're after."

"Hey, if you wanna know about the arrancar, let us tell you." A voice called out.

Ichigo's head picked up. "Kaien! Kaien where are you?"

"Up here." Ichigo's light was pushed out of its fixture and Renji, Rangiku, Hisana, Kaien, Kukaku and Susanna appeared from it like bats hanging from a tree branch.

"What the hell are you guys doing in my ceiling?" Ichigo shouted, freaked out.

"Oh, you know." Kukaku said, jumping down. "Secret base stuff and all that."

"Oh haha, very funny. Not!" Ichigo said. His closet door opened.

"I told you the closet would be better." Lelouch said, revealing himself to be inside.

"What are you doing in my closet?" Ichigo asked.

Lelouch stood up and walked over by the others who were forming into Ichigo's bedroom. "Because there wasn't enough room in your ceiling."

"That's not the answer I was looking for." Ichigo growled.

"Oh come on, lighten up," Rangiku said, "Life's too short not enjoy some surprises and good old fun every once in a while."

Her voice alerted Kon who was lying on the ground. He looked up and saw her chest trying to burst out of her shirt. "Your buttons are too tight, let me adjust them please!" He leapt at Rangiku only to get straight armed in the face.

"Jeez what's that the second time today?" Lelouch asked, looking at the knocked out Kon.

"Has that thing lost its mind?" Renji asked Ichigo.

"No." Ichigo returned, grumbling at Kon's misbehavior. "He's always like that."

"He's a mod soul isn't he?" Lelouch noted.

"Yeah and a defective one at that." Ichigo stated.

"Who the hell are you calling defective?" Kon growled.

"Shut up factory reject." Kukaku said plainly and stomped on Kon. "There, that should keep him quiet." She said, shoe firmly planted on Kon's head, pressing him into the ground. "Let's continue with the goal we set out, shall we?"

"So, Ichigo, just how much do you know about the Arrancar?" Kaien asked, taking a seat next to Rukia. Kukaku stood where she was. Ichigo sat in his desk chair. Rangiku knelt down on the floor. Hisana sat on Rukia's other side. Renji sat behind the trio, back to the wall. Lelouch stood at the foot of Ichigo's bed, back to the wall and Susanna was knelt down on the ground next to Kukaku.

"Not much. I've run into three in total and the first one said they were hollows interested in obtaining Soul Reaper powers." Ichigo said.

"Well you've got the gist of it, but allow me to explain the rest." Kaien said. "Rukia, if you will." The short Soul Reaper took out her notebook and showed representative pictures while Kaien explained things to Ichigo. "Arrancar were originally hollows that have removed parts of their masks and have gained the powers of both hollows and Soul Reapers. Until recently they were few and imperfect, though some had quite a lot of power. Aizen developed quite a bunch of them on his own, so the research we found would indicate. Talbumosuke probably picked up where he left off and is continuing his research in Aizen's stead. A lot of important documents were missing from Aizen's files. We can only guess that Talbumosuke took them at some point to Hueco Mundo before he and Aizen defected. Because of that, more and complete arrancar are popping up. To test them out Talbumosuke has been sending them to outposts across the galaxy. We've lost five hundred units in the last month, some were seated officers and collateral damage has been high as well. We pegged Talbumosuke as possibly being inept and inadequate to lead the Arrancar, or even pose a threat but we've started to realize that the situation may even be worse than if Aizen was the one in charge."

"Wait, what do you mean worse?" Ichigo asked, sitting up.

Rukia flipped the page to show a crude drawing of what was supposed to be Talbumosuke and Aizen in a split diagram, Aizen on the left, Talbumosuke on the right. Aizen was drawn as being crafty and backhanded, noted by Rukia's interpretation of Kyoka Suigetsu to get Aizen to make his opponent's kill each other. Talbumosuke however was shown to be less tactful than Aizen, but much more skilled in combat. This was noted by a bunch of Soul Reapers swarming him in an ambush and Talbumosuke standing atop them in a defeated pile, which Rukia had written as "Mount Tal".

"As you can see, Aizen was a crafty and manipulative bastard. Kyoka Suigetsu let him use underhanded tactics and dastardly plans to confuse us and make us screw each other over. He also had his own strength that he demonstrated when he ripped his replacement, Hitsugaya Toshiro and also brought down Lelouch in combat, which you witnessed. Talbumosuke on the other hand doesn't have the brilliant tactful mind of Aizen, but research on him would suggest he doesn't need it. Even if we were to ambush him he'd probably just kill everyone who attacked him flat out. He's that powerful or so reports would indicate. You with me so far?" Kaien asked.

"Yeah, but it'd be easier to understand without the crappy drawings." Ichigo stated.

Rukia chucked her sketch pad at Ichigo in anger, which fell to the ground after it hit him in the face. She calmed down shortly afterward and sat down calmly.

"Anyway, as I was saying we were going to wait and see what was going on with the Arrancar development and also thought perhaps Talbumosuke might be an enemy very easy to take down, turns out this hasn't gotten easier. In fact it might have gotten harder. If we were dealing with Aizen still, with Captain Tosen on our side, his blindness would give us an advantage against Kyoka Suigetsu, but Talbumosuke's Zanpakuto not only can manipulate time, we also have no idea what his Bankai is capable of." Kaien said.

"Just how do you guys know he has Bankai?" Ichigo asked.

"Simple, he took out Soifon didn't he?" Lelouch said from the wall. Ichigo looked at him. "A battle between Soul Reapers is a battle of reiatsu. Soifon is captain class all on her own, if he could take her out and your friends like he did on Sokyoku hill, same with Hisana, we have a problem."

"And we all know who to blame." Renji said, jokingly.

"Shut your mouth!" Lelouch snapped back. "You're lucky we only have one monster to deal with instead of two!" Lelouch took a deep breath and then nodded to Kaien to let him know to continue.

"Anyway, like I was saying, Talbumosuke is not only more dangerous than we originally believed, but it seems he's also carrying out Aizen's plans in the man's stead. So a team sent to reinforce Karakura Town as was going to be the original order sent out anyway when Aizen began to target you. That's us." Kaien pointed to himelf.

"Who made the selections?" Ichigo asked.

"Lelouch wanted to, but ultimately decided to let Yamamoto decide what was best for the Soul Society as a whole." Kaien stated. "With the Central Forty Six wiped out, final decision making power belongs to the Head Captain."

"I should be the one making tactical choices though." Lelouch spoke up.

"Give it a rest Lelouch," Hisana told him, "The Head Captain told you that while he respects your tactical prowess as an individual that if he wanted your input he'd ask for it directly. Trust him to know what he's doing."

"I know, but still…" Lelouch looked to the side.

"Anyway," Kaien continued, "Rukia was sent because she knows you best."

"Not true," Rukia protested, "I was chosen because of my abilities!"

"Hisana and I are closer to Rukia than most, so we were chosen." Kaien continued. "Then, both of us were asked who we trusted to fight by our side outside the Captain class. I chose Kukaku and Hisana asked Susanna to come with her. Of course that would've been fine, but things got out of hand." Lelouch snorted at this, remembering just how out of hand things got. "The next thing I know Renji started saying he wanted to come and when Rangiku heard about she said it sounded interesting. Of course Rukia and Renji started having a fight on our way here and Rangiku started getting on Hisana's nerves and we almost left without them so Lelouch had to come along just to supervise us all." Kaien took a breath. "And here we are."

_Is this a mission or a picnic? _Ichigo asked himself.

"Whatever the case," Lelouch said, leaned up against Ichigo's wall, "Aizen was, and Talbumosuke is now by extension, interested in you. We can't have that without doing something about it. Not to mention that the Head Captain wanted extra reinforcements here considering what happened to five hundred of our outposts. And Kaien, you forgot a few details."

"Details?" Kaien asked, blinking.

Lelouch walked into the center of the room and then over to Ichigo's desk, where upon he leaned up against it. "It's true that Arrancar are born through hollows that have lost parts of their mask, but simply taking parts of a mask of a run of the mill hollow wouldn't result in anything particularly dangerous. Anyone who was serious about declaring war on the Soul Society would need something powerful. In other words, menos level and above."

"Above a menos?" Ichigo questioned. "Are you trying to tell me that there are hollows out there that are even stronger than a menos?"

"Ah, I suppose you wouldn't know that part." Lelouch said and pushed up off the desk and stood with his hands behind his back. "To clarify there are three levels of creatures under the classification of menos. The first is called the Gillian. They are the lowest class. There are many of them. Their main characteristic is that they all look relatively the same: long black bodies, with penguin like faces. The menos that you banished from this world was a Gillian. They are considered giant foot soldiers."

Ichigo became panicked. "That…was a foot soldier?"

Lelouch nodded and continued. "They're big but they're slow and their intelligence is only slightly more than a wild animal. It's hardly any trouble at all for a captain such as Hisana or myself to subdue and purify one of them. Even for lower ranked officers it's not that difficult if proper coordination can be handled. I myself, when I first started out helped dispatch a pack of menos."

"An entire pack of them!" Ichigo was starting to become very scared as his knowledge of the supernatural began to shock him with how very little he knew and how very insignificant he was.

"What are you trying to do? Scare the poor kid?" Renji asked.

"A little bit of a reality check is good for the overly arrogant." Lelouch said coldly. "Moving forward though, for those Gillain that don't have those faces, they are menos with particularly strong wills. These are beings capable of evolving into the next level of menos: Adjuchas. And here's something else I should point out, menos and hollows alike evolve not just by eating the souls of humans, Soul Reapers and souls, but also by eating each other. Cannibalism is a trait of their species."

"What?" Ichigo was shocked to hear this.

"Continuing," Lelouch went on, "An Adjuchas is the second class of menos. There are fewer of them, perhaps about one for every twenty Gillian, perhaps less…perhaps more. We don't know for certain. Many don't venture beyond Hueco Mundo. They are highly intelligent and much better fighters. They also are capable of directing Gillains like the foot soldiers that they are. As if that weren't bad enough there is one more class: the Vasdo Lordes. They are equal to humans in size are there are very few in number only a handful of them exist at any given time. To make matters worse their combat capabilities can vary from between on par or high above that of the Soul Reaper captains."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Ichigo shouted.

"I wish I were." Lelouch said with a serious look. "I lost my very first captain to a Vasdo Lordes. If Talbumosuke collects even fifty percent of the Vasdo Lordes under his command, we might as well start waving a white flag."

"But we won't, cause we're stubborn like that." Kukaku said.

"I hear that!" Renji said with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo<strong>

Ulquiorra and Yammy calmly walked into the assembly hall of the arrancar. The Espada, and many other arrancar were there as well as Talbumosuke himself to welcome them back.

"We have returned, Atrumier-sama." Ulquiorra announced.

"And I caught a Frisbee!" Yammy added. Ulquiorra resisted the urge to inflict more brain damage upon his large companion.

"How nice." Talbumosuke said, almost feeding Yammy's ego. He then looked directly at Ulquiorra and much more seriously. "So, what did you accomplish, Ulquiorra? Show us."

"Yes sir." Ulquiorra said. He unhinged his eye and crushed it, allowing the memories and visions to flow into the minds of the other arrancar as well as Talbumosuke.

"I see," the black haired defector said when he had processed the events, "How interesting. I see though that you decided not to kill the primary target."

"Your orders were for me us to engage and disable those who would pose a threat in Karakura Town, to test the current limits of our enemies. In truth they are nowhere near the danger threat that the Soul Society's reinforcements will possess. They are no danger to you, and with the five hundred outposts we eliminated that are closest to Karakura Town across the galaxy, there will not be any major reinforcements able to be sent sometime soon that aren't coming directly from the Soul Society" Ulquiorra stated.

"You're soft!" an angry voice shouted. Talbumosuke, Ulquiorra, Yammy and the rest of the arrancar looked to where a blue haired arrancar, with mask fragments made to resemble his left jaw bone, complete with teeth, sat. "If it had been me, I would've killed them all in a single strike."

"Grimmjow." Ulquiorra called the arrancar by name.

"What the hell were you thinking? If terminate him was part of the order then obviously you and that oaf should've killed him right? Right?" Grimmjow antagonized.

"And I agree." A nearby arrancar that looked like he had a toilet seat stuck to his head, going by the name of Shawlong Kufang, said. "The boy stood up to you. I say you should've killed him, be he worthy or not."

"And look at you Yammy," Grimmjow continued, "You're a mess. You guys come back and say he wasn't worth killing, but it looks to me like you guys couldn't kill him!"

"Grimmjow, I know what you saw, it was clear. That blonde smiling guy and the short chick with the braids beat me up, not the kid." Yammy said.

_Did he forget who it was that sliced off his arm? _Ulquiorra thought to himself.

"That is so pathetic. A guy with an overbite and a female beat you up!" Grimmjow shouted.

"Pathetic huh?" Yammy said, getting angry and rising to his feet.

Ulquiorra walked forward and placed a hand up by Yammy's hollow hole. "Enough." He said. "Grimmjow, you must understand. That boy is not a threat at this point in time."

"Huh?" Grimmjow was confused.

"Aizen-sama was interested in the boy's growth rate. Atrumier-sama is interested not only in the boy's growth rate and potential, but I believe that if he doesn't self-destruct he could prove as a useful pawn to a plan Atrumier-sama is willing to use of Aizen-sama's." Ulquiorra stated. "That's why I let him live."

"I still maintain that you're soft!" Grimmjow raged. "How can you be sure that he won't become stronger than you predict or will act out of what you believe he'll do? What then?"

"Then we kill him." Talbumosuke stated. Grimmjow said and looked over to Talbumosuke. "However, since you seem so eager to fight, perhaps you'd like a chance to test his power for yourself, Grimmjow. No, perhaps I should say, maybe you'd like to test the abilities of Head Captain Yamamoto's handpicked reinforcements." Talbumosuke stated.

"You bet your ass I'd like a freaking crack at him!" Grimmjow shouted.

"Then why not?" Talbumosuke said. Baraggan squinted and looked towards Talbumosuke's direction at hearing this. "Take your fracciones and mount an assault on the World of the Living, see how you fare. In fact, I'll help you a bit. Yammy," Talbumosuke called to him, earning the Espada to look in his direction, "Go down to the medical station and get your arm reattached. Have some of Szayel's patented energy boosters while you're at it. You're going back out into battle." Talbumosuke stated.

"All right! Tengo bueno suerte!" Yammy shouted.

"Atrumier-sama." A very relaxed and sexy feminine voice called out. From the shadows, an arrancar with long blue hair, part of it covering her right eye, which hid her mask fragments that took the shape of a cave painting of a sun over her eye. Her uniform was open to show a slight amount of cleavage of her c-cup breasts. She carried a no-daichi with a navy blue handle at her left hip inside a deep purple scabbard. Her uniform had detached sleeves, showing off her shoulder skin. The sleeves went all the way to her fingers and terminated into attached fingerless gloves. She wore tight fitting leather leggings that terminated down by her sandals and socks. She had blue eyes and was rather thin, much like Ulquiorra. Her skin tone was vibrant, like Grimmjow's. Her hollow hole was just underneath her bust. "Please allow me to go as well."

Talbumosuke smirked. "While, I don't dislike your enthusiasm Mia, why the sudden interest in the conflict?" Talbumosuke wanted to know. Mia preferred to be in Las Noches unless ordered to. She had…power over the lesser arrancars that she used to attract them. Her talents included seduction, swordsmanship mastery, speed, and hand to hand expertise. She was one of the more stable arrancars that had been created.

"The girl, Kuchiki Rukia, she will join the reinforcements yes?" Mia asked.

"I do believe she will, yes." Talbumosuke answered.

A very eerie and dastardly smile crossed over Mia's face. She laughed in a way that would make Ichigo's inner hollow a more preferable noise to hear in terms of sheer creepiness. "Then I know who will be sure to follow. And that is why I wish to go. My primary target is sure to be in the fray."

"Then go. Have a pleasant time." Talbumosuke said.

"Please allow me to join the fight as well sir." A much more childish and seriously toned feminine voice called out. From the shadows an arrancar with sea green hair and a tribal mark along her nose stepped out. She had tan eyes, mask fragments on top of her head vaguely resembling a goat and she wore a stripped arrancar uniform with a sword with a light blue handle in a green scabbard with a four pointed star pattern sheathed at her left side. She had a much bigger bust than Mia and was one of the more powerful arrancar. "Letting Grimmjow lead the charge might prove to be a foolish move. Someone has to make sure he doesn't get everyone killed."

"Nelliel," Talbumosuke said with a grin, "You always look out for the others, but that's why you are one of my elite. Go, lead the charge, keep the casualties to a minimum."

Nel crossed her arm over her chest and put the side of her fist against her bosom. "Sir, I will not let you down." She saluted.

"I should certainly hope not." Talbumosuke said. "You will strike at night and stir the enemy when they are at their most relaxed. Now then, you are all dismissed."

The Espada and arrancar filed out and Grimmjow had a few choice words for Nelliel. "I don't need to babied you know." He said.

"I'm not doing this just for you." Nelliel responded. "We must keep damage minimum, this charge was your idea, I'd hate for it to go wrong."

Grimmjow spit on the ground. "That is so like you."

"When this war is over there won't be very many of us left you know. Whether we win or lose, I'd like for you to be there when it ends." Nelliel said to him.

"Whatever." Grimmjow turned around. "Don't you have some friends waiting for you that you should be telling that you'll be leaving?"

"Ah you're right," Nelliel realized, "Pesche, Dondochakka!" she ran down the hall in the other direction. Grimmjow just sighed and trudged off to prepare for tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosaki Clinic<strong>

Renji was fumbling with his hand down Kon's throat trying to get the pill out of the stuffed animal.

"Huh?" Rangiku asked, looking at his actions. "You sure it's a good idea to just stick it in bare like that?"

"Only if you don't have a glove." Renji said.

"You know you're lucky we all know what's really going on that sounds really bad out of context." Hisana commented.

"Since when do you have your mind in the gutter?" Kaien asked her.

"Shut up." She snapped.

Renji got out Kon's pill. "Mission accomplished. Here it is."

"Ugh, that is totally disgusting." Rangiku responded. She picked up Kon's empty plush body. "You got the soul out without too much trouble. It's certainly constructed simply or should I say shoddily."

"Hey!"

"That's the R&D department for you, always unique." Rangiku said.

"I said hey!" Ichigo repeated.

"What do you want?" Renji asked, taking Kon from Rangiku and putting his pill back in his stuffed body.

"Any ideas when you guys are gonna leave?" Ichigo asked.

"What are you talking about Ichigo? We're not gonna go home." Renji stated. "We're staying here till our battle with the Arrancars is finished. No one leaves till then."

"What? You'll be staying? But where the hell do you plan on sleeping?" Ichigo asked. "Let me make this perfectly clear. We don't have enough room for you all to stay here."

"Ahhhhhhh," Rangiku whined and then said real cutesy like, "You don't mean me do you?" She blinked innocently a few times.

"Yi! What the hell?" Ichigo recoiled. "No way! You gotta be kidding me!" He got defensive. "You're the last person I'd let stay here! What makes you think I would in the first place?"

Rangiku looked down and started undoing one of the buttons on her shirt. Lelouch, Renji and Kaien looked at her with growing curiosity.

"Yah! What do you think you're doing? You can't change my mind by undoing a button!" Ichigo shouted, blushing.

Rangiku looked at Ichigo and decided to try another tactic. She grabbed the folds of her skirt and began to lift up her skirt bit by bit.

"Not even if you lift you're skirt a little!" Ichigo covered his eyes. "Dammit! I will not give into temptation! A man like me doesn't give into temptation!"

"Really?" Rukia asked in disbelief. "Then why are you peeking through your fingers?"

In the end Lelouch, signaled everyone outside and they left one by one through Ichigo's window and assembled outside. "Well then, I'll just be Orihime's guest and stay in her bed." Rangiku declared.

Kon perked up.

"What do you mean? Did you already get her permission?" Ichigo asked.

"There isn't any rush. She's the kind of girl that doesn't know how to say no." Rangiku smiled with a wink.

_There are so many different ways I could take that. _Lelouch chuckled to himself.

_**Lelouch! **_Eien Tamashi chastised.

_Rangiku and Orihime will be staying in the same room. _Kon's mind short circuited. He leapt at Rangiku. "Oh please, let me be a mascot in your forbidden flower garden!" Rangiku slammed him onto the ground.

"Captain, you should join us." Rangiku said.

Lelouch found the idea of staying with two very attractive women very tempting indeed, but business before pleasure as they say. "Sorry, I already have business and reservations elsewhere." He said.

"What? Did you book a hotel or something?" Kaien asked.

"Considering this is Lelouch-taicho we're talking about I wouldn't be surprised." Renji said in response.

"Something like that." Lelouch said and looked at his watch. "Sorry to run, but I need to get going." He headed off down the street.

"I'll join you." Susanna said, sidling up along Rangiku. "I don't think I'll find anywhere on my own."

"Yay! Sleepover!" Rangiku grabbed Susanna by the arm and dashed down the street with her.

"I suppose I'll head on over to Kisuke's." Kaien rubbed the back of his neck. "There are a couple things I wanna discuss with him since Lelouch seems to be going off the radar except for a crisis." He began to walk away and looked over his shoulder. "You coming Renji?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm right behind." The newly appointed vice-captain followed suit.

"I should be heading out too. Yoruichi said I could crash with her and Soifon till this all blows over." Kukaku stated and began to walk away.

"Bye, Kaien-dono! Kukaku-sama!" Rukia waved.

"You two be careful." Hisana added, also waving.

"And? What do you two plan to do?" Ichigo asked with a sideways glance.

Hisana and Rukia exchanged glances and then headed for Ichigo's front door.

"Hey! What the hell? I didn't say you two could stay here! My family has already seen Rukia! What the hell do you two think you're doing?" Unbeknownst to Ichigo, Rukia, Hisana and his dad were well acquainted with one another. Of course, to keep that knowledge to a minimum they would pretend not to know each other for the sake of Ichigo's sisters.

Hisana made up a sob story, which Rukia backed up, about the two of them having abusive parents and escaping with nothing, but the clothes on their backs and absolutely no money. It was very effective on the easily emotionalized Isshin as well as Ichigo's younger twin sister, Yuzu.

"Please let them stay here, please dad!" Yuzu begged.

"You got it Yuzu, in the corner of my heart I thought the same thing. You two can stay here as long as you'd like, poor girls!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Hisana gave him a thumb's up and a wink. "You're lucky my dad's an idiot, Yuzu's a sucker for drama and Karin's upstairs. That would've never worked otherwise." Ichigo said.

"Masaki!" Isshin went over to the large poster of Ichigo's mom. "We now have four daughters!"

"Then again…" Ichigo said with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town, City limits<strong>

Lelouch stepped up to an abandoned warehouse. Despite their desire to hide it, he could sense several large reiatsu's concealed within it. Even if that were not the case, Urahara had given him the 411 on the location of those within. He entered the building casually, hands in his coat pockets. He found his destined party all eating lunch together out in the open. He had found them: the banished Soul Reapers from 101 years ago.

Shinji looked over his shoulder and was the first to notice Lelouch. "Hmm, well look who it is. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Shinji got up and waltzed over towards Lelouch. "What's it been Lelouch, a century?"

"A century a year and a few months, but no reason to get specific." Lelouch said. "Nice haircut by the way."

"Oh, you like it? Thanks." Shinji rubbed his head. "Yeah I tried better to fit in. Don't know how well it's been working though."

"What the hell?" An angry voice shouted as an irate Hiyori went sailing through the air towards Lelouch. To Shinji's utter amazement, Lelouch took a step back and at an angle and completely dodged Hiyori's assault.

"Nice to see you too Hiyori." Lelouch said with a straight face. "Sorry for not saying hello sooner."

"Since when did you get so perceptive?" Shinji asked and then closed his eyes. "Wait…is it just me or are you emitting captain class reiatsu?"

Lelouch held up a gikongan device and popped the soul into his mouth, emerging in Soul form, complete with 10th division haori. Lelouch's gikongan was personally designed by him. He made the personality design choices himself. His gikongan, to which he called Reio, was desgined to be quiet and out of the way. Basically Reio was Lelouch without the scheming. "Go sit in the corner Reio. Your master has some business to discuss."

Reio simply nodded and did as he was told.

"So tenth eh? I can tell by the inside of the haori. So you decided to take after good old Mari eh? Good for you." Shinji praised.

"As much as I'd enjoy a friendly conversation, there are things I need to bring to your attention that Urahara may or may not have told you." Lelouch said.

"If you're going to tell us about how Aizen's dead and that you got him to commit suicide using a special power called 'Geass' save your breath," Shinji rubbed the back of his head. "I heard it from Kisuke already, but you know what," Shinji put his arm around Lelouch, I'm sort of glad we had a chance to bond a little way back when. Times like this shows it was worth it." The blonde Visored beamed. "I mean Aizen had the whole Seireitei under his thumb, as far as I know, the entire time we've been here. You should give yourself a pat on the back for your accomplishment.

"Hey hold up! This is news!" Lisa said. "You tell us about your failed attempts to recruit Ichigo, but information like this you keep to yourself, what the hell Shinji?"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. Lelouch, explain." Shinji pushed the captain forward. Lelouch sighed and told the rest of the Visoreds what was going on.

"But then where does this leave us? If Aizen is dead doesn't that make recruiting Ichigo pointless?" Hachigen asked.

"Not exactly, as I explained, Talbumosuke isn't a pushover. Ichigo still needs to control his inner hollow if we're going to be in top form. If he doesn't accept what he is, he may just wind up trying to kill us all." Lelouch responded.

"Still, the Atrumiers…man." Shinji said, scratching the top of his head. "Always figured they'd prove to be trouble. I never did like Rehten all that much back in the day."

"Still, it sounds like you did a pretty good job with Aizen, why are you worrying about Talbumosuke, just lure him like you did Aizen and problem solved." Kensei shrugged off.

"Now that my Geass has been used where everyone can see it, while Talbumosuke may not understand how it works, I think he'll soon realize that I need eye contact for it to work. He's not a fool, he's been taught by one of the most brilliant minds in Soul Society how to play the ultimate game. I won't be surprised if he takes measures to prevent me from using it on him like developing contacts similar to mine. I found some interesting data in his records. His Zanpakuto is called Jikan Kami. It was listed as only being able to manipulate time on objects like drying up a river bed, disintegrating a building, turning projectiles into dust or turning fire back into harmless oxygen. Such a power was proven to be ineffective against Souls, but reports indicate that he's now capable of stopping time, slowing down others and speeding himself up. And of course his Bankai is a complete enigma." Lelouch stated.

"How do you even know he has one?" Rose wanted to know.

"Simple, as I explained to Ichigo, don't down the former Executive Militia Commander so easily without being captain class. If it wasn't for the fact that my mere existence has become an igniter to his temper I probably would've met the same fate as Ichigo's nakama and Aizen would still be alive and kicking." Lelouch responded.

There was a long pause of no one saying anything. The Visoreds were all taking in Lelouch's information in and Lelouch was preparing his next point.

Lelouch was the first to speak. "Ichigo is still a useful pawn. If Talbumosuke is going to be brought down we can't have our biggest variable unable to beat a couple of minions."

"But Berry-tan turned us down." Mashiro commented.

"No problem." Lelouch said and looked at Shinji. "Leave Ichigo's recruitment to me. Or, if you prefer, we can devise a plan together."

"Can't you just compel Ichigo to join us with your little mind trick?" Shinji asked.

"Can't. I already used my Geass on him once before. It only works on a given person once." Lelouch stated.

"Agh, that's limited." Shinji complained. "All right, let's you and me work on a plan to get Ichigo to quit being such a dumbass and realize this is the only proper solution then."

"Sounds good to me." Lelouch stated with a grin.

While the Visoreds and Lelouch devised a plan together, night fell over Karakura Town. A garganta opened wide and Grimmjow emerged. An hour later he was met up by his fracciones, plus Nel, Yammy and Mia.

"You're here early." Nel said, looking at the arrancar as he sat on the rooftop while the rest of them stood on air.

"No, you're late. Talbumosuke said to attack at night. The sun went down a half an hour ago." Grimmjow said.

"My someone's impulsive." Mia chuckled.

"Like you're one to talk." Grimmjow barked back.

Yammy, who had recovered in a matter of hours thanks to Szayel's technology and even stored up a little extra energy so that now he was about three feet taller than he'd initially been, spoke up, "So, when do we get to take our hands to the heads of those flesh creatures and crush their heads like grapes? Mmmm, grapes." He said.

"In a minute." Nel said. "First let us take a moment to seek out our targets." She and the others took note of every individual with reiatsu in the entire town. "Everyone take a target. Remember that we are here to engage the enemy not to kill. If you feel yourselves being overpowered, retreat."

"Fuck that!" Grimmjow said with a large grin. "Attack anyone you see! Kill them all!"

"I like the way this guy thinks!" Yammy said pointing at Grimmjow.

Nel sighed. "You're all beasts. Do what you will, just try not to get yourselves killed." She disappeared via Sonido.

"All right, listen up!" Grimmjow shouted. "Show the enemy no mercy. If they can see you, kill them! If they can attack you, kill them! If they show even a glimmer of reiatsu, kill them!"

"What if they offer you a banana split?" Yammy asked.

Everyone looked at Yammy like he was nuts. Grimmjow just sighed and said. "You take the ice cream and you kill them." He said.

"Yay!" Yammy went off.

Grimmjow sighed again. "If any of you find Yammy within an inch of his life, finish him off."

"Yes sir!" Grimmjow's fraccion saluted.

"Now, Let's go!" Grimmjow shouted.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Next time on Soul Chess it's an all-out war with the Soul Reapers against the arrancar. A question I leave with you all is: who is this mysterious blue haired arrancar Mia? Where did she come from? What is her purpose? Who is her "primary target". I also ask you who will fight who? Who shall live and who shall die? What do you think of the chosen reinforcments? Things get even more interesting than they already are and it all happens next time on Soul Chess)**


	54. Mia Vs Kaien: A Formidable Enemy Appears

**(A/N: I spent a bit time of this chapter with some light character development before rushing into the fights, which will conclude next chapter. Enjoy.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

**A few hours ago**

At Orihime's apartment, Rangiku and Susanna had been welcomed inside graciously and Rangiku had started up a bath and taken a soak. Susanna began hooking up a large projector screen that Lelouch had asked her Rangiku to bring. While Susanna considered Rangiku competition, she also considered her a friend and she also knew that she and Rangiku were two of the most important women to Lelouch so if she stayed with Rangiku she figured she'd see him more often.

While she worked, Rangiku asked Orihime why she seemed so down.

"What? Me? Down? I'm fine! Really!" Orihime defended.

"You'd better tell me or I'll have to punish you." Rangiku said, one eye open.

Orihime laughed nervously. Sitting on the ground, back to the wall next to the bathroom door, Orihime looked forward towards the other end of the kitchen. "Kuchiki-san…is really something." Orihime curled her toes. "She managed to snap Ichigo right out of his funk. He'd been feeling down for a while, but she got him going again. Tatsuki-chan…is the same way she…I saw them earlier today…she didn't get him to snap out of it as well as Kuchiki-san did, but he…he seemed to feel better after she spoke to him." Orihime began massaging one foot with the other. "I guess I'm really terrible at this sort of thing. All I wanted was for Kurosaki-kun to cheer up, or at least…that's what I thought. But in truth I couldn't do anything to help Kurosaki-kun at all and…and…and I," Orihime started to cry, tears staining her pants, "and I just feel jealous. I wish I didn't. Tatsuki-chan and Kuchiki-san are so amazing. They lifted Ichigo's spirits and have a special chemistry with him. I shouldn't be like this. Kuchiki-san and Tatsuki-chan are my friends so I don't understand why I have to feel like this." Orihime buried her head into her knees. "I'm not like this at school, but when I come home and I'm alone, I fall apart and I'm a mess. Just listen to me, how lame, I'm being a total witch." Moments later Rangiku stepped out of the bathroom and, to get Orihime to stop crying, subject her to a tickle torture, which ended with Rangiku, nude and wet, hovering over Orihime.

"You're such a fool. It's essential to be who you are. That goes for Tatsuki and Rukia too. Ichigo is still a kid that hasn't learned to stand up by himself, that's why he needs you, Rukia and Tatsuki to help him. What's wrong with being jealous? You're trying your best to come to terms with some very powerful emotions. You—" Rangiku stopped and picked her head up when she saw Susanna in the doorway. "Oh, hi Susanna!"

"Didn't know you swung that way Rangiku." Susanna said swinging her hips to one side and folding her arms with a smug grin on her face.

"Uh, n-no…" Orihime said, smiling, tilting her head up to look at Susanna, "R-rangiku-san was just helping me with a psychological problem. She tickled me and I bumped my head and…haha." Orihime laughed.

"Uh huh." Susanna said. Following that her stomach growled.

Rangiku chuckled as she stood up. "If I didn't know any better, I'd almost think we were under attack."

"W-well, it's been a while since I've eaten." Susanna said, covering her stomach.

"Ah, I'll fix us something to eat then." Orihime declared. She cooked while Rangiku put some fresh clothes on and Susanna, sweating from having put the projector together, took a soak of her own. After bathing she changed into a bright yellow t-shirt and dusty yellow pants. She was rather fond of the color. Orihime brought out an assortment of rather bizarre foods: Corn salad with chocolate sauce and Red bean paste. Freshly peeled shrimp dipped in a cream spinach sauce with ranch dressing and wasabi and she also prepared tomato soup with honey, pineapple, lemon and tuna.

Susanna wasn't sure what to make of what was in front of her. She didn't want to be an ungrateful guest, but for some strange reason the food in front of her looked very appetizing. She ate more than Rangiku and Orihime, surprising the former because Susanna normally wasn't that much of a big eater.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you were hungry." Orihime said. Susanna laughed nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>Urahara Shoten<strong>

At this same time Kaien and Renji were setting up space in guest rooms at Urahara's place. Beyond this, Kaien had gone out back to get some exercise and practice his hand to hand combat. Renji certainly couldn't fault his senpai for his dedication. As the newly appointed Vice-Captain sat in his room, he contemplated challenging Kaien to a duel. He was now the Vice-Captain's rank and he had Bankai so he had to be stronger than him. He had to prove himself to Kaien and Hisana both. They had both taken Rukia far away from him. She felt so distant now, heck she practically argued with him for wanting to come along. Renji had contemplated sharing his feelings towards Rukia with his sensei, Lelouch, but believed that Lelouch had enough on his plate already so it wasn't worth bothering him with his problems.

Across the street and down a few blocks the doorbell rang to apartment 213. Soifon answered the door to see Kukaku. "Hey there." Kukaku waved with a grin. "What's up?"

"Ah, Kukaku-sama." Soifon bowed to the noble, and stepped to the side and gestured Kukaku to enter, "Please come in." Soifon was very respectful of nobility as she had been trained to do. Kukaku was one of Yoruichi's best friends so she was more than willing to show the kind of respect she believed the noblewoman deserved. "Yoruichi-sama! Kukaku-sama is here!" Soifon called into the apartment as Kukaku walked in.

Yoruichi stepped out from the hallway and saw Kukaku standing a few steps into the apartment. "Kukaku, you made it." she beamed. The two women clasped hands and exchanged an embrace that was rather boyish, but then again Kukaku and Yoruichi were not only very informal with each other, but also as girly as Tatsuki, which is to say not very at all.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." Kukaku said and scratched her head. "Who knows where I would've wound up if you hadn't said it was okay for me to stay here."

"Hey it's no problem, you've been a great help to Bee and me this last century, it's high time I started working to pay you back." Yoruichi said.

Kukaku smiled. She put her hands on her hips and looked around the apartment. "So it's just the two of you here?"

Yoruichi nodded. "Yosh. Although it's mostly like I'm just a guest in her house. Soifon insists on paying everything, isn't that right Bee?" Yoruichi asked her. She had long since dropped the 'little' adjective to her nickname for Soifon ever since the two had become more than just good friends.

"What? Come on, Soifon." Kukaku said rubbing her head. "Don't you think you're overworking yourself by doing that?"

"N-no, not at all." Soifon defended. "I-I want Yoruichi-sama to live comfortably so she shouldn't have to worry about anything and just do what she pleases. It's my job and my pleasure to serve her."

Kukaku sighed. "Jeez all you're missing is a maid outfit then with that kind of logic."

"Wh-what?" Soifon could not believe Kukaku just compared Soifon to a maid. She may have paid all the expenses, but both she and Yoruichi helped keep the place clean.

"Oh come on Kukaku the maintenance isn't that one sided." Yoruichi said and then took a look at Soifon and tried to picture her in a maid outfit. "Of course, a maid outfit might look really cute on you Soifon. Maybe you should dress up as one for the cosplay festival."

Normally Soifon would've just accepted this, but she was starting to become comfortable speaking her mind to Yoruichi, even if they dissented from her own. "B-but maid outfits have skirts and skirts are so…so…they make me feel naked!" Soifon said, arm flailing with heavily blushing cheeks.

"Oh, by the way Kukaku I hope you brought a pair of earplugs." Yoruichi said.

"Earplugs?" Kukaku furrowed her brow in confusion. "What for?"

Yoruichi smirked deviously as she looked at Soifon. "Let's just say Bee likes to buzz quite loudly when her honey is being tended to."

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon lamented, heavily embarrassed.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosaki Clinic<strong>

"I hope everyone's hungry. I worked really hard on preparing tonight's meal." Hisana said. She had insisted on cooking, much to Yuzu's chagrin since she normally did the cooking. Hisana had prepared a chicken and shrimp ramen dish with soy sauce and teriyaki with a hint of orange and plenty of fresh vegetables like snow peas and thinly sliced carrots. Hisana rarely got a chance to cook very much these days, she normally only did so when Byakuya or Rukia weren't feeling well or when she absolutely desired to cook something for herself rather than let the house chefs handle it. Cooking was a hobby of hers and she was very good at it. In fact she had thought about starting her own curricular class of it at the Shino Academy, but had never gone and asked Byakuya about it. "So how is it?" she wanted to know.

"This is delicious." Isshin said, continuing to shovel the ramen down his throat.

"Really?" Hisana was so pleased to hear her cooking appreciated by someone other than her family.

"Yeah, this is really good." Ichigo agreed.

"Ah, you've got to teach me how to do this!" Yuzu requested.

"Nee-san's homemade cooking is delicious." Rukia said with a very big smile on her face.

Karin ate her meal silently, but did so with a smile. Hisana was overjoyed. "Well maybe I should take care of dinner as long as I'm staying here." She beamed. "I wouldn't want to seem like a freeloader."

"That's an excellent idea!" Isshin said, slamming his glass down.

"I second that!" Rukia agreed.

"As long as I can help." Yuzu said.

"Oh Yuzu, you're a child, you should enjoy your childhood while you still have it." Hisana encouraged.

"Hey, if she wants to help let her help," Ichigo said, leaning back. "You can get done with dinner faster that way couldn't you?"

"Well I suppose that's true, but it depends on what I'm making." Hisana said.

"Please, let me help." Yuzu pleaded.

"Well, all right, if you insist." Hisana said. _This might just be the perfect opportunity for me to take in a student. _

After the meal, Hisana, Ichigo and Rukia formed up in Ichigo's bedroom. Ichigo was still getting used to his closet doors no longer being in front of his closet and were now laying out in the hallway up against the wall by the stairs. Hisana had pointed out that Ichigo's closet had plenty of ample space for someone Rukia's size to sleep in it. While Yuzu and Karin said it would be fine if Hisana stayed in their parents' bedroom, Hisana said she'd be perfectly fine on the couch downstairs. When Yuzu and Karin looked to Isshin, the man of the house had to think how to handle the situation without contradicting Hisana's story.

"Now, now girls," He had said rubbing his finger underneath his nose, "when a lady with grace like Hisana-san makes up her mind it's not nice to insist upon her otherwise."

"Ah, you're too kind Isshin-san." Hisana had curtsied.

Right now, until bedtime, the trio sat around talking. Well, rather Rukia and Hisana were talking. Ichigo was trying to get his homework done. Periodically either Hisana or Rukia would enter Soul form to go take care of the occasional hollow. They borrowed Ichigo's badge to do so since at least one person would be in the room at the time so it wasn't worth the trouble of breaking out their gikongan. It was when Rukia came back on her third turn that Ichigo noticed something as she came back in through his window. When he had seen Hisana in Soul Form back in the Soul Society, which he didn't see on her gigai, for what he could guess were obvious reasons, he had noticed she wore a platinum ring with a rose colored, sakura blossom shaped, diamond jewel on her finger along. However, when Rukia came back in the room he noticed a ring on the exact same finger Hisana wore hers. Rukia's ring was extremely different. Her ring was turquoise colored steel and the jewel was a swirling mixture of amethyst and sapphire. Ichigo was both confused and surprised to see such a ring conspicuously perched on Rukia's finger. Promptly and without warning he walked over to her before she got back in her Gigai and grabbed her wrist to examine the ring.

"Uh…hey! What are you doing?" Rukia cried out.

"Where did you get that? You weren't wearing it when you were here and I didn't see you with it when I left the Soul Society." Ichigo said, curiously.

Rukia jerked her wrist free and gripped the folds of her kosode with her left hand. She blushed. "I…well…you see…I'm engaged to Kaien-dono."

"Say what?" Ichigo shouted.

"Keep your voice down." Hisana said.

"You bitch at me all day and then when we finally have some time to ourselves you don't even share this kind of news with me. What the hell Rukia? I thought we were friends." Ichigo said.

"You didn't ask." Rukia responded with a smirk. Ichigo just growled.

After he calmed down he sat back in his chair and asked. "So how is that going, you and him? How come no one else said anything?"

"We're trying to keep it low profile. The marriage hasn't exactly been confirmed by our house." Hisana spoke up with authority. "The Shibas and the Kuchikis are two of the biggest noble families in all of the Soul Society. Byakuya-sama brought up the controversy at the meeting. It's a very big deal since the joining of the houses could cause a dangerous shift in the balance of power depending on how things are handled." Hisana said. "I told Kaien to be patient until we got a confirmation in case things were turned down, but I wasn't surprised when Rukia came bouncing into the house and dancing around because he proposed to her."

"I didn't even know you two were going steady." Ichigo said. "I mean I know Kaien cares a lot about you, heck the idiot nearly killed me over the issue, but I didn't know you felt the same."

"Of course I feel the same!" Rukia exasperated. She suddenly withdrew her excitement. "You don't know what it was like for me all these years. I didn't tell you much about what my life was like."

"You wanna tell me now. I'm here and so is your sister." Ichigo said.

"Oh, I know this already." Hisana said plainly. "Although I think it would be good if she shares it with you. The more two people know about each other the easier it is for them to cooperate and bond and for friends like the two of you that's essential."

Rukia and Hisana explained to Ichigo about Rukia's history starting from Hisana's abandonment of Rukia, to Rukia's reunification with her sister all in part thanks to Lelouch. Normally Ichigo would've called Hisana out on abandoning her sibling, but he understood that the Rukongai wasn't an easy place. He had seen the Soul Society with his own eyes. Also her regret of the decision showed that she cared, hence he was less angry over it.

"It wasn't easy for me." Rukia said. "I was suddenly thrust into a world I didn't understand at all. Because of my status, many people avoided me, but Kaien-dono was the only one who stuck by me. He made everything better for me."

"Of course, Kaien was married at the time so whatever feelings Rukia had for him she kept to herself." Hisana reminded Ichigo.

"It was at Miyako-sama's funeral when Kaien-dono and I became closer than we ever were before." Rukia said.

* * *

><p><strong>40 years ago <strong>

**Miyako's Grave Site**

"Kaien-dono," Rukia went up to Kaien who was hunched over the stone replica of Miyako's sealed Zanpakuto in grief.

"It should've been me." Kaien said solemnly. "Miyako…she didn't deserve this. I should've been the one to go out on that mission. I should've been the one to die." Kaien said in anguish.

"Don't say that!" Rukia clung to Kaien's arm. "We might've just as soon lost both of you. You should be happy you're still here Kaien-dono."

"How can I be when the woman I love is dead?" Kaien looked depressingly at the stone sword in front of him.

Gently, Rukia wrapped her arms around Kaien to calm him. "I don't know what it's like to experience the pain of losing someone, but…if you ever need to talk to someone or need someone to support you…I will always support you Kaien-dono." Rukia said.

Kaien actually smiled. "Thanks Kuchiki." He said and gently put his arms around her. "I'm glad to know you care."

* * *

><p><strong>Present day minus 20 minutes<strong>

"I continued to support Kaien-dono through his pain and suffering. When Kukaku went to jail, I gave Kaien-dono my support." Rukia said.

"What about when my father was cast out from the Soul Society?" Ichigo asked. Hisana and Rukia perked up; unaware that Ichigo had been told. "My dad told me about it. He told me that Kaien and the Shibas are our cousins. I have to ask…did you guys know?"

"We did." Hisana said. "Your father didn't want us to say anything if we did because it was a finished part of his life, but I suppose the bonds of family are important to know, aren't they?"

Ichigo nodded. "Anyway, you were saying, Rukia."

Rukia continued her story, "Kaien-dono was depressed when he couldn't stop what happened to your father or Kukaku-sama. He said to me…

* * *

><p><strong>17 years ago<strong>

"My life has been so difficult. My wife died, my cousin's been exiled, my sister's in jail, and my little brother hasn't been able to become a Soul Reaper like his older siblings. I'm starting to feel like all I've ever done is fail just about everyone I've ever come in contact with." Kaien told Rukia. They were out in Hakutan, training as they usually did every other week on a Tuesday right after lunch together. The sky was clear and the weather was warm and the pair was sitting down, taking a break. "That's why…that's why I always want to be with you Rukia." He told her. Ever since the joining of the phantoms, Kaien had since dropped calling Rukia by her surname. "Sometimes I feel…

* * *

><p><strong>Present day <strong>

Rukia spoke Kaien's words to her with a soft smile on her face. "'Sometimes I feel like you're the only thing in my life that I haven't failed. That's why I want to keep you safe.' That's what he said to me."

"Wow. That's really something. I never knew. I'm happy for you Rukia. You two are good for each other." Ichigo smiled to her.

"Better than you and I would do together at any rate." Rukia said.

Ichigo laughed. "Yeah that's for sure."

The soft and light feeling in the room suddenly evaporated when Rukia, Hisana and Ichigo all felt crushing spiritual pressure. "It's them." Ichigo said recognizing the spiritual pressure as the same as Ulquiorra and Yammy's.

Hisana whipped out her Soul Pager. "Let's see…six...seven…eight…NINE?"

Ichigo and Rukia were both shocked to learn the number of arrancar that had come to invade. "Are they coming here for us?" Ichigo asked.

"No, based on the readings they're just targeting spiritual pressure." Hisana said, wide eyed.

"What does that mean?" Ichigo asked.

"They're making a hit list!" Rukia said as realization hit. "They don't care about the size at all. They're going to go around and kill everyone they can."

"Sensei should be fine, she can handle herself, but Tatsuki's parents are supposed to be on vacation in Kyoto. And what about Chad, Orihime and Uryu?" Ichigo asked.

"The Quincy boy lives with his grandfather as far as I know he should be fine. Rangiku and Susanna are with Orihime so that's no trouble and of course Kaien and Renji can handle themselves." Hisana said. "That just leaves Yasutora and Tatsuki."

Keigo suddenly flashed through Ichigo's mind. "Hold on, the other day it seemed Keigo showed signs of having reiatsu. What if one of the arrancars goes after him?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll send word to Kaien and Renji the two of them can figure it out from there." Hisana said, playing with her phone. "I'll go back up Yasutora, you and Rukia go help Tatsuki."

"Hey hold on a minute, I can fight just fine on my own." Ichigo protested.

"Not in your condition, someone has to keep an eye on you." Rukia said.

"And besides," Hisana said as she switched her Soul Pager for her gikongan, "Someone has to keep an eye on Rukia and it can't be me this time." She swallowed her Gikongan and headed out. Said Gikongan quickly scuttled into a corner and sat there like a frightened animal.

"Leave it to my sister to pick a gikongan that's shy." Rukia said she swallowed her own. "If we get engaged in a fight, I take first bout."

"Say what? How is that fair?" Ichigo said. Rukia slapped him upside the head.

"It's fair because what's going on in your body." She snapped. "So unless I say otherwise you're going to let me do most of the fighting."

Before Ichigo could say anything else Rukia's gikongan suddenly jumped him. "What the—what the hell is this thing?"

"She's the most popular gikongan amongst female Soul Reapers. She's called Chappy." Rukia said. "To be perfectly honest this is the gikongan I wanted to get, but we got Kon instead."

"Oh really?" Ichigo bit back, disturbed at this notion. He pointed to Chappy who was energetically climbing all over him. "You were gonna put this in me? I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad we got Kon instead!"

"Chappy." Rukia clapped her hands. "That's enough, behave yourself." Rukia announced.

Chappy instantly climbed off Ichigo and sat down on his chair. "Yes ma'am, pyon." She replied.

Ichigo sighed grabbed his badge and got out of his body and into Soul Form. He and Rukia took off into the night.

At this same time, Susanna and Rangiku had already engaged in battle with two of Grimmjow's fracciones: Ilforte Granz and Nakeem Gredeener respectively. Rangiku and Susanna's gikongan watched over Orihime to protect her while the two women fought against Ilfort and Nakeem.

As a 3rd seat with vice-captain class reiatsu, Susanna was several times stronger, currently, than Rangiku. While Rangiku got bitch slapped around by her opponent, the fight between Susanna and Ilfort was pretty even. As Rangiku took another clean hit for the third time, she retreated to Orihime's roof. "Susanna, I'm going to apply for Gentei Kaijo, can you try and handle both these guys for the time being?"

"I'll try." Susanna said. _I guess this means I have no choice. _

"You will fight both of us?" Nakeem asked, unimpressed by the notion. "Do not take us so lightly."

"I don't intend to, in fact, I plan to use all of my power to destroy you." Susanna held her arms up above her head, left palm against the back of her right hand. "Strike twice, Raimeinodo!" Lightning sparked in Susanna's hands and her sword dissolved. The kosode of Susanna's shihakusho became a long coat and turned a dusty yellow color. The sleeves of the coat terminated into fingerless gloves that had the image of a human eye on the back and palms of them. Susanna's shitagi became a dark black and transformed into a hard leather suit, underneath her coat, but over her panties. A necklace hung from Susanna's neck in the shape of a lightning bold, bright gold in color. In placement of her hakama, Susanna wore knee high leather boots with socks going half way up to her thighs. The socks were black. Her boots were the same dusty yellow as her coat. Lightning sparked from Susanna's hand. Squeezing a single fist Susanna drove a punch straight into Nakeem's face sending him flying. "Hado 63: Raikoho!" she sent the kido slamming into Ilforte and knocked him away. She prepared a stance. She knew they'd be back, her Zanpakuto created a static storm of energy upon its release paralyzing nearby enemies temporarily. It was perfect for sneak attacks, but she would have to rely on her skills as an elemental warrior and shaman of lightning to win the battle.

While Susanna prepared to face off Ilforte and Nakeem simultaneously, Renji had already made way towards Keigo. As he and Kaien were both the same rank, Kaien suggested that Renji go after Keigo since he was faster since squad six focused more on training one's speed than most other squads. The difference between squad 6 and squad 2 was that squad number 6 focused on speed for speed alone. Squad 2 was more concerned with speed for the sake of remaining stealthy.

It wasn't long before Renji came face to face with an arrancar that seemed to be rather…lost. The arrancar in front of him was a few feet taller than Komamura Sajin, but Renji had just watched it break into a snack machine and begin eating the bags of food, including the bags. _Something's wrong with this thing. Even so. _Renji attempted to take the arrancar by surprise. He charged at it, sword still sealed and made to attack. However, he barely left a scratch.

"Hmm," the large arrancar took notice of him, "Well look at that it's a Soul Reaper. Haha! I knew it! Tengo buena suerte!" The arrancar took a swing at Renji who used Shunpo to escape. "Aw, I missed." The arrancar looked at his fist.

_What the hell is up with this guy? There's something off about him. _

"So, what's your name Soul Reaper?" he asked Renji.

"I'm the vice-captain of squad six, Abarai Renji. You are?"

"I'm diez arrancar in Atrumier Talbumosuke's army Yammy Llargo!" Yammy answered.

"You're a pretty big guy." Renji said. "I'm surprised all that garbage is going to your muscles and not your stomach."

"Bah, shows what you know." Yammy said wiping his mouth. He picked up the soda machine that was right next to the snack machine and chucked it at Renji. "Take this!"

"Whoa!" Renji leapt out of the way, barely having time to dodge. _This guy's lack of intelligence is obviously made up for by his immense strength. I'd best not underestimate him._

While Renji prepared to face off against Yammy, Kaien had already met up with his opponent: Mia. Her reiatsu was so mighty that it made Kaien, at one-fifth his power, quake in his boots. He immediately called for a Gentei Kaijo application. Lelouch had had the foresight, before this mission had begun, to simplify the process. It would still take a few minutes, but it wouldn't take as ridiculously long as it normally would. _I hope I can last until then. _He said to himself, holding Nejibana in its sealed state. He looked at Mia from across the lot where she stood, smiling at him in a way that indicated she wanted to take his body, tie it down and forcefully do naughty things to it.

"Hora, hora, it seems I've found you at last, my primary target." Mia said with a humongous grin.

"Who are you?" Kaien asked her.

"I am El septimo arrancar in Atrumier-sama's arrancar army, Mia Arruruerie." Mia responded.

"I am—"

Mia interrupted Kaien, "I already know who you are, Kaien-kun, that's why I sought you out." A luminescent blush could be seen upon Mia's face. "I want you to satisfy me with a battle only you can provide. Let us begin, Kaien-kun." She drew out her sword and attacked almost too fast for Kaien to react to. He barely dodged out of the way as Mia slashed off the cloth along his right shoulder.

_She's fast. And how the hell does she know my name? And why is she so in formal? _Kaien's thoughts ran rampant in his mind. He looked at the blue haired arrancar as she turned to look back at him with that sickening smile on her face. _No matter, I'll find out as I fight. _"Rankle the seas and skies, Nejibana!"

Next door to Ichigo's house, Tatsuki was visited upon by an unwelcome guest. If Ichigo hadn't stepped in she would've been run through for sure and she knew it.

"Stand back Tatsuki, we'll protect you." Ichigo said as Rukia formed up behind Di Roy.

"What do you mean you'll protect me? I can—"

"Tatsuki!" Ichigo shouted without turning to look at her. "Don't pretend to be stronger than you are. Remember what sensei taught us? Overconfidence begets arrogance and arrogance leads to defeat. Can you honestly tell me you can fight? Look at you. You're bleeding just from his reiatsu."

Tatsuki noticed what Ichigo was talking about. Di Roy had burst the bow on her uniform and blood was seeping through her shirt. She knew it was there, but even so she just wanted to be of use. She just wanted to help. "But I—"

"Didn't you say you wanted to get stronger?" Ichigo asked her.

"Ah…"

"After tonight…you should go train with sensei or go talk to Urahara-san. One of them is bound to be able to make you stronger." Ichigo told her. "Just go back inside okay. Leave this to Rukia and me."

Tatsuki punched Ichigo in the back of the shoulder, but it was more of a light friendship tap than an actual punch. "Just don't die." She told him.

"I won't." Ichigo said with full blown confidence.

Meanwhile, at Chad's apartment, Hisana had appeared just in time to witness Nelliel cutting Chad down to size. She had left him alive, ever since she had become an arrancar she seldom killed her enemies. She always managed to make sure that the final blow was enough to make sure that her enemy would survive even with the wounds she had inflicted, but that they would be unable to fight back from the damage as well. She was that good. So long as killing was optional, Nelliel never took a life if her enemy was not a "warrior".

"You're quite powerful." Hisana said, forming up behind Nelliel. The third division captain would've arrived sooner, but when she sensed Nelliel's reiatsu, and the level of it, she applied for Gentei Kaijo just like the rest.

"So are you." Nelliel replied. She turned around to see Hisana. "I recognize you from the database, Kuchiki Hisana, older sister of Kuchiki Rukia and spouse to captain of squad six Kuchiki Byakuya. Hmm, you weren't reported as being a captain."

"My promotion was recent." Hisana said. "But that's of no concern to you, arrancar."

"I have a name too." Nelliel said. "I am Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, la quinta arrancar in Atrumier-sama's army."

"Does that mean you were the fifth to be made or you are the fifth strongest?" Hisana asked.

Nelliel turned to fully face Hisana. "Why don't you fight me and find out?" The two women stared each other down. A dirt filled gust blew through the night air with a leaf picked up in it. When it passed the two women charged at each other and clashed blades.

As Nelliel and Hisana fought one another, Uryu also had found himself in an encounter with an arrancar: Shawlong Kufang. The Quincy fired his volley of arrows at the fraccion member who deflected them with his sword or dodged them with Sonido. It was Uryu's second encounter with an arrancar. He wasn't about to lose again. He noticed that his opponent this time was much weaker than the last one, he figured he would have a chance at victory here. Uryu's grandfather watched from inside. Soken was becoming very saggy and feeble in his old age. Unlike Yamamoto, he was only a human. Human life did not extend as far as a Soul Reaper's life. Soken would be turning 80 next March. Uryu lived with him rather than his father, Ryuken, because Uryu couldn't stand his own father for he was never home and despised his father's apathy towards being a Quincy.

Shawlong appeared behind Uryu and attacked with his sword, but Uryu used Hirenkyaku and moved before Shawlong could strike and sent three arrows into the arrancar's back. Uryu had taken time to measure up his opponent. He was interested in seeing what an arrancar's sword release would look like as well as the capabilities of one. Their reiatsu was tangled like a hollow and Soul Reaper fused into one being. He also was interested in something else.

As he fired another arrow at Shawlong, which was deflected by the arrancar's sword, Uryu opened his mouth. "Earlier, arrancar, you said something about how you were the eleventh arrancar in the army. What kind of ranking system does your master employ?"

"What an interesting query, but one that is no doubt worthy of being answered. The ranking system of we arrancar is the order in which we were created." Shawlong said.

"I see." Uryu said, taking in the information. He figured there had to be something more to this. That was too simple.

"Of course this only goes for any arrancar eleven or above." Shawlong said. "Aizen-sama took the most powerful arrancar and gave them numbers one through ten. The strength of these arrancar is determined by the number they possess. They are known as the Espada and four of them have come here to kill you all: Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjacques, Quinta Espada Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Septima Espada Mia Arruruerie, and Diez Espada Yammy Llargo."

"I thought Atrumier Talbumosuke was the one in charge." Uryu said.

"It was Aizen-sama who created the Espada. Atrumier-sama just employs us now in his stead." Shawlong said.

_My opponent is rather talkative. I can use this to my advantage. _Uryu stated. "And what are your general opinions on your new lord and the general opinions of the army as a whole?"

"I cannot speak for any others." Shawlong replied. "However, my master, Grimmjow Jaegerjacques, and those of us underneath him do not care who is in charge, we are just interested in crushing you Soul Reapers and those of you who would get in our way, like whatever it is you are."

"I see, so you have no idea of the Quincy then." Uryu said.

"I've heard the term." Shawlong said.

"Then allow me to enlighten you as to the power of one." Uryu said. _I really hope this taunt works. _"I will kill you on my pride as a Quincy before you can inflict a single wound upon me."

"Oh I am to laugh at that." Shawlong said with a smirk and a chuckle. "If you think me so easily beatable then feast your eyes on this." Shawlong crossed his hands in front of his body and held his sword between the thumb and index finger of both hands. "Snip, Tijereta." Shawlong emerged into a completely different form. Each of his arms became long and bony. The hands were long and pointed like scissors blades. Shawlong's ponytail transformed into hollow bone and became like a long pincer tail. "Behold this is an Arrancar's release, a power of which you could never comprehend and—"

"Licht Regen!" Uryu rained down so many arrows upon Shawlong at such massive speeds that he never saw them coming. Uryu held his bow at his side and pushed in his glasses.

"But that's…impossible." Shawlong gasped before falling to the ground and bleeding out

"Shall I tell you why you lost so easily?" Uryu spoke to the arrancar's corpse. "I've already entered into battle with arrancar before. I've even dealt with menos so I know about cero. Many of my arrows didn't do as much damage as I anticipated so it obviously means that you and all arrancar are outfitted with a special layer of skin-like armor that protects you from attacks, a very good design choice I must say. Next we have your release. Judging from its appearance I can only correctly assume that an arrancar's release brings them back to their hollowfied state, getting in touch with their hollow powers, the same way that Soul Reapers get in touch with their inner selves. I would've liked to test some of this, but as I swore, I would kill you before you could land a single wound upon me. Besides," Uryu began to finish his speech as he desummoned his bow, "I know a Soul Reaper who could just as easily confirm these statements as an enemy could." He thought of Lelouch.

On the other side of town, a few blocks from where Kaien and Mia were doing battle, an arrancar had made its way to where Soifon, Kukaku and Yoruichi were gathered together. His name was Edarad Liones. However, the arrancar should've been less cocky and known that he was walking straight into the den of the most violent and well trained women of the Shinigami world. They sensed him coming long before he got there. It was determined that Yoruichi would fight by means of the most epic three-way game of Rock-Paper-Scissors. By the time Edarad showed up she was already doing pre-battle exercises.

"Hmm, and just what are you doing?" He asked Yoruichi.

"Oh, good you're finally here." She said, taking a stance. "I was getting bored waiting for you."

Edarad laughed. "Oh rest assured you won't be bored any longer miss for soon you'll be—"

"Ha!" Yoruichi leapt into action and moved faster than Edarad could think. A right armed straight punch connected with his abdomen, followed by an uppercut to his jaw with the same arm, continuing with a left kick to his right shin and ending with a left elbow blow to the back before he could even retaliate. Yoruichi was on the opposite side of him with her feet spread comfortably apart. She was glancing over her shoulder, stroking her left arm with her right, while smirking. "I swear do all villains have to gloat before they act. You guys make this too easy. You have no idea who you're dealing with do you, big boy?" Yoruichi said and placed a hand on Edarad's shoulder from behind. "Allow me to introduce myself." She lifted him up. "I'm the former captain of squad two, fastest Soul Reaper in history and former commander of the Onmitsukido." She chucked Edarad down the street as hard as she could. "Shihoin Yoruichi."

Edarad got up only to find that his right shin was pretty much broken. He couldn't stand on it much less walk. Yoruichi appeared in front of him. "Damn you, bitch. Are you on steroids or something?"

"Nope, you're just that weak tough guy." Yoruichi beamed, arms folded.

"Don't mock me!" Edarad threw a punch at Yoruichi with his right fist. She blocked with her bare palm she squeezed and then flung Edarad up over her head and down the street again.

Kukaku could only laugh at the sight from the apartment balcony. "Soifon you gotta see this." She cackled. She looked inside the apartment to find the unusual absence of a specific school teacher. What she didn't know was that Soifon was in the bushes with a video camera, recording the fight. It was completely one sided. She recorded Yoruichi using Edarad as an oversized basketball before kicking him like he was a piece of plywood that Soifon would often shatter during her demonstrations. She knew Yoruichi's opponent had to be hurting.

As Edarad landed on the ground again, beaten and bruised worse than a hit and run victim by a particularly sick-minded truck driver, he looked up at Yoruichi who was having the time of her life. The enemy she was fighting was supposed to be some big scary monster that Aizen had worked on that Talbumosuke was now in charge of and she was kicking it around like a tin can. "I dunno who sent you here, but once I became your opponent, you had not a chance at victory." Yoruichi bragged. She lifted her leg up and with a magnificent crescent kick, making Soifon's nose bleed with arousal at seeing Yoruichi exhibit such flexibility, crushed Edarad's muscles, bones and tissue in his neck, snapping it with the heel of her foot. Yoruichi picked up some dirt and tossed it over Edarad's body as if to give peace to the arrancar's spirit and soul. As she wiped the dirt from her hands she spoke, still smiling, "When you live as long as I have, you never forget the real challenges, but sorry arrancar," Yoruichi said as she walked away and waggled her fingers at him, "You're already forgotten."

Back where Kaien and Mia were fighting the battle was beginning to heat up. Kaien rose up a wave of water at Mia, but she magnificently dodged to the side before tearing forward at Kaien and cutting him in the left shoulder. "Daitan'na Gama!" Kaien tossed his water disc at Mia. She slashed it in half with her blade and came rushing at Kaien. "Koto Yukinohana!" Mia dodged the initial attack and nearly slashed of Kaien's armband with her blade. Kaien cancelled out of his technique and jerked to the side and instead lost a few locks of hair. Mia caught them in her hand as she passed by and stared at them before inhaling their scent and let them flow into the night breeze. _She is starting to creep me out. _Kaien thought to himself.

"Nejibana, a water type Zanpakuto that simulates the sensation of being crushed by waves." Mia spoke. "I know it all too well." She looked over her shoulder and held out her Zanpakuto at her side. "After all," she smirked at Kaien, "I can control it too."

_I don't like the sound of that. _Kaien thought, readying a defense.

"Rankle the seas and skies, Nejibana!" An exact replica of Kaien's own weapon appeared in Mia's hands. "Shall we begin round two, Kaien-kun?" she asked Kaien.

_How…how can she…that's my Zanpakuto!_

_**Kaien watch out! **_Nejibana warned him.

Kaien barely had time to blink as a wave of water came surging towards him. Kaien leapt back to avoid it, but Mia appeared behind him with her sonido and slashed downwards with her trident and attacked Kaien with a whip of water, slamming him into the ground. Kaien got to his feet, bleeding from the right side of his head, leaning on his Zanpakuto as he panted. _Something's not right here._ Kaien was very, very nervous and scared.

While Kaien had a miniature panic attack, Susanna was doing her best to stay alive against her two opponents. With a lance she had created from her own spirit energy, Susanna contended with Ilforte from the front, while Nakeem kept attacking with his fists from behind. Susanna's lance was long enough to allow her to keep all of her sides guarded at once. She was also nimble enough to maintain such a front, but she was growing tired rather quickly. _Where are you Rangiku? _She wondered.

Ilforte thrust forward with his sword Susanna dodged to the side only to get punched in the shoulder by Nakeem and went careening into a building, but she was stopped from crashing by Rangiku. "Sorry, I'm late. You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, did you get cleared?" Susanna asked.

"Sure did." Rangiku said and then shouted. "Gentei Kaijo!" She spiritual pressure flooded outwards, rising to 1.2 times greater than Susanna's. "Now growl, Haineko!" The ash spread out and Rangiku slashed Nakeem and Ilforte before they even knew what hit them. They went careening towards the ground.

Susanna levitated a few centimeters off the ground and looked at the sky as her arms hung down at her skies, gathering energy. "Chikara Kaminari!" **(Force Lightning) **She flung her hands forward as lightning extended from her fingertips. She zapped Ilforte and Nakeem as they fell and sent them into a nearby town house. "We did it Rangiku!" Susanna cheered as she and the busty vice-captain high fived each other.

However, Nakeem and Ilforte were far from done. Getting up from within the damaged house Ilforte shouted. "Skewer, Del Toro!" He transformed into his bull like state and charged across the sky at Rangiku and Susanna. The duo dodged. Ilforte turned and scrapped back his hoof along the air. "Let's show them our true power, brother." Ilforte said. Now anyone would be confused, but very few knew that Ilforte was talking to his brother Szayel, who was watching the battle, rather than Nakeem who the Soul Reaper duo thought he was talking to. Really though, it didn't matter to them. These arrancar were about to be dead in a minute anyway.

Nakeem jumped into the air and landed. "Scream and Yell, Mono Primegenio!" **(Primal Monkey)** Nakeem's arms burst out to become gigantic, black and hairy. His mask completed itself over his face. His legs also expanded out of his suit and looked like a pair of gorilla feet.

"Kick their butts?" Susanna asked glancing at the vice-captain up against her back.

"Kick their butts." Rangiku smirked.

Susanna and Rangiku tore towards their opponents.

Ilforte let out a mad war cry as he neared Susanna. "Here's a little trick I learned from Lelouch-dono. Bakudo 4: Hainawa!" She target one of Ilforte's horns with her Kido and then leapt up onto his back using the arrancar's horn as if it were a flagpole to swing underneath Ilforte's horn where upon she landed on his back. Still holding the Kido rope she shouted. "Hado 11: Tsuzuri Raiden!" The channel lightning shocked Ilforte's very senses as he screamed in agony from the pain. One great aspect of Susanna's Zanpakuto was that it enhanced all lightning based Kido. With Ilforte temporarily incapacitated, Susanna lifted her arm up and prepared to finish him off. "Now die! Hado 73: Soren Sokatsui!" She ripped a hole straight through Ilforte's center and blasted him in half.

"Damn…Soul Reaper…brother…ugh."

Rangiku had a much simpler time with her opponent. Haineko cut whatever it came in contact with and since Nakeem was a giant monkey he was just a big target. She turned him into ape sashimi with her Zanpakuto and then sealed it up. "That time we did it." She beamed at Susanna.

"We were awesome! Lelouch-dono will be so proud of us." She danced in place. She sealed her Zanpakuto and put it away. She took a step forward towards Rangiku only to stagger and feel dizzy. _Uhn, what's wrong with me? Why do I suddenly feel so weak? _

"Susanna-chan." Rangiku rushed towards her. Susanna seemed a little tired, but a quick physical analysis helped Rangiku determine that nothing the enemy had done was causing Susanna pain. Still she decided it was best to get the silverette inside, into her gigai, and let her rest. Neither had any idea what tomorrow would bring.

"Howl! Zabimaru!" Renji let his Zanpakuto zip forward at Yammy who just shrugged it off as it scrapped along his hierro. _What the…no effect at all? _

"Bahhaha! Is that all you got Soul Reaper?" Yammy asked and charged his fist with energy. "Take this! Bala!" He let the energy blast rip forward and smack Renji in the chest.

The sixth division captain went flying through the air, but managed to gain his balance. _What did he just call that? Bala? It felt like I just got hit with one-tenth of a cero's power at twenty times the speed. Ow my ribs._ Before Renji could make another move, as Yammy reared back his fist to fire another bala, a hell butterfly flew towards Renji.

"Butterfly!" Yammy made to pounce on it.

"What the—oh jeez!" Renji leapt out of the way as Yammy tried to smash the hell butterfly. Renji could figure what it was for though, especially because his chest itched. "Gentei Kaijo!" Renji became five times as powerful. "Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji sent his Zanpakuto slamming towards Yammy. Just as the Espada reached for the butterfly, Zabimaru sliced into his wrist. Yammy slammed onto the ground and grabbed his wrist, clutching it in pain.

"Damn bastard!" Yammy rushed Renji and socked him right in the gut. Renji went flying through a nearby house slamming into a dresser. As he stood up to massage his sore head a black bra had caught itself in the lock of its hair.

"Huh?" Renji glanced up at it only to hear a frightened scream. The woman who owned the bra, because she couldn't see Renji saw her bra floating in midair. She grabbed a frying pan from her kitchen and whacked Renji over the head with it before passing out. Renji's head became imprinted on the now dented frying pan. "Ow." Renji removed the frying pan and tossed it to the ground as he rubbed his sore head.

Two second later, Yammy leapt over the half destroyed house and landed behind Renji. He shouted like a wild beast and made to attack Renji. Renji leapt up and out of the way from Yammy's attack only for Yammy to leap into the air after him and swat him down out of the air as if Yammy's hand was a tennis racket and Renji were the ball. Renji hit the pavement harder than a raw egg knocked off a kitchen counter. He landed so hard he bounced. Yammy punched him in the side and sent Renji flying away. "Stupid maggot." Yammy called after Renji.

Five seconds later though, while Yammy thought Renji to be history, he felt Renji's reiatsu spike and saw a swarm of red spirit energy. "Bankai!" Renji shouted. An elongated bony, maned snake appeared. It was about as tall as a five story building. "Hihio Zabimaru!"

Upon seeing the elongated snake-like Bankai, Hisana smirked, feeling Renji's reiatsu. However, she could also feel her sister's reiatsu dwindling. She had to finish her fight and go help, but her fight was not going too well. Her opponent had yet to release her sword and Hisana was already using her Shikai. She was waiting for Gentei Kaijo to come in, at one-fifth her power she was not sure if she could properly control her Bankai. Not to mention with the damage she had taken she wanted the power boost first before using it.

Nelliel had already stopped Hisana's Kokyo no Kage dead in its tracks. Hisana could tell her opponent was not to be underestimated.

"I'm telling you, you should release your Bankai captain. I will not kill you, but you will not have a chance at defeating me if you are stubborn as to use only your Shikai. The target, Kurosaki Ichigo, released his Bankai the moment his opponent appeared. That was a wise decision."

_She can tell Ichigo released his Bankai. Just how much data does Talbumosuke have on us or on him? _Hisana wondered.

"I will not take the life of someone who is not a warrior. You have shown me that you are simply a fighter without a purpose other than to kill me, simply because I am the enemy, such reasons are enough for me not to hold back, but at the same time I cannot kill you." Nelliel responded.

"I didn't know…hollows could be…merciful." Hisana panted.

"Hollows can't." Nelliel stated holding up your blade. "I am an arrancar. There is a clear difference. Release your Bankai, or I shall end this fight with my next strike."

A hell butterfly flew overhead and Hisana felt her body tingle in the center of her torso. "You want my Bankai? Very well. Gentei Kaijo!" Hisana released the limit upon her body. "Bankai!" Hisana emerged in her owl-like flight enabled Bankai. "Saigo no Chu no Kaze no Irokoe." Hisana held up her Rapier and pointed it at Nelliel. "Let's go arrancar. En Garde."

At this same time Kaien was fighting Mia, his Gentei Kaijo having already come through for him, but he was still petrified on the grounds that the arrancar was using his own Zanpakuto against him. However, Kaien noticed that she could not use any of his special techniques, techniques he had only learned and developed after Miyako's death. After another clash of the waves between the two combatants, Kaien spoke up.

"I knew something wasn't right here and now I know what it is. Your skill with Nejibana is outdated. In fact, I'd say about forty years outdated. What the hell are you? How is it you can use part of my Zanpakuto?" he shouted.

Mia put a finger to her lips. "Do not raise your voice, Kaien-kun." She said to him. "However, you are right. My skill with your Zanpakuto is rather outdated. What's the point of fighting with a Zanpakuto you know and have trained with?" Mia sealed her sword as it took the shape of her longs word again. She grinned with a wide devilish grin that made her seem mentally unstable. "After all, it's much easier to fight with a weapon that you aren't as familiar with." Mia began to twirl her sword at her side. Rather than the yellow light seen when Kaien released Nejibana, this time there was a violet-pink one. Kaien gasped when he saw this. "Glide across the valley," Mia said and then shouted with crazed, excited expression, "Hagane Renge!" **(Steel Lotus)** Violet-pink energy surrounded Mia as her sword transformed into a bright pink bo-staff. Each of the ends of the staff had a rounded orb on the end. Each orb was silver and took the shape of a lotus flower. Mia began to twirl the staff at her side as wind began to gather around it like a small hurriance.

_It can't be. _Kaien's eyes quivered as he watched the staff in Mia's hands spin rapidly. _That color, that stance, the drawing in of the wind like a cyclone. _"That's Miyako's Zanpakuto!" Kaien shouted. "Mia! Who the hell are you?" he shouted.

The blue haired arrancar simply smirked at Kaien's psychological distress.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I think it's blatantly obvious who Mia is now. And if none of you can take subtle hints you're gonna be in for a surprise next chapter with regards to something else entirely. I am so sorry to leave with a cliffhanger, but if I don't end the chapter now I will never end it and I didn't want to have to split the deviant art version of the chapter into two separate parts by making it excessively long. Anyway, that's all for now folks. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, see you next time).**


	55. Susanna is WHAT?

**(A/N: Hey y'all how are you? I've noticed many of you have already more or less identified who Mia is; some of you are on the right track at the very least. This chapter concludes the assault by the arrancar. Here we go).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

"Mia! Who the hell are you?" Kaien shouted.

"I've told you who I am, I am la septima arrancar in Atrumier-sama's army: Mia Arruruerie." Mia said with a smile.

"Don't play games with me, how is it you can use Miyako's and my Shikai?" Kaien shouted. Mia did not respond. "Answer me!"

Mia just chuckled with her left hand up against her lower lip and stroked the area with the side of her index finger.

"If you won't tell me, I'll force the answer out of you!" Kaien prepared his ultimate attack. "Ajisai dai kozui!" The whirlpool tore towards Mia. Using Miyako's Zanpakuto she used the wind flowing into the staff to absorb the water and then redirected it at a nearby rooftop where it splashed harmlessly along the concrete walls. Kaien figuring she would counter his attacking went after Mia at close range.

Mia, giving Kaien her most innocent look with petrified eyes spoke in a calm voice that had gentle tone to it. "Kaien! Help me!"

Upon hearing Miyako's voice Kaien stopped dead in his tracks inches from Mia. "M-Miyako." The next thing Kaien knew, as he stood in shock at hearing Miyako's voice, Mia drove her arm straight into Kaien's gut.

"You are so gullible, Kaien-kun." Mia said with an evil smile that made one of Gin's smirks look welcoming. Mia then took her staff, as Kaien clutched the wound, recoiling from the shock and slammed the weapon into Kaien's neck, the wind generating around it created a more lethal force and caused Kaien to bleed as he went careening into the ground and scraped his back along the black top. Mia took aim with her blood covered arm at Kaien as he lay on the ground. A red light gathered around her palm. "Cero." The flash went blasting towards Kaien. Kaien would've been fried alive, but a bright crimson shield blocked the attack.

"Whew, close one."

"K-Kisuke." Kaien looked up at the blonde shopkeeper.

"You should be more careful Kaien-san." Urahara said to him and then looked up at Mia. "After all it seems we're not dealing with an ordinary arrancar here."

Mia sonidoed to the ground. "Please step aside," Mia spoke to Urahara, "I'm not finished playing with Kaien-kun." Mia spread out her left hand in front of her and licked her index and forefinger.

Urahara pushed down on his hat. "Well, you can continue playing after you've beaten me." Urahara said and spoke seriously. "Assuming you can of course."

Mia took a step back. She decided she'd rather retreat with her life intact and face off against Kaien again, with the mental damage she had done to him undamaged, rather than go up against the fabled Urahara Kisuke. Backing up she opened a Garganta. "We'll finish this another time then, Kaien-kun." She smiled at him and walked into the garganta. She then spoke in Miyako's voice. "I'll be waiting."

Kaien, in an angry rage tore towards Mia, but Urahara grabbed him by the shoulder. "Easy there Kaien." Urahara told him. "She's just trying to provoke you." The garganta closed.

Kaien dropped to his knees. Anguish coursed through his body. As much as he wished to deny what had just happened he could not. He had to face facts: Mia somehow, or someway, was connected to his beloved Miyako. She had both her Shikai and could use her voice. She even used it to make him think that Miyako was inside her somewhere, trying to break free. _No, _he thought, _perhaps her consciousness really is in there somewhere, but…I don't think…I can reach it. _He looked at his right hand. It was calloused from gripping Nejibana so hard. _I can't reach it with these heavy hands. Miyako…even after death you still suffer. _Kaien looked down at the ground in despair. _Gomen…Gomenasai…Miyako._ Tears began to descend from Kaien's face to the ground as he ground his hands into the dirt. He cried for a bit and then reared back and shouted to the sky like a dog howling at the moon, "MIYAKO!"

Meanwhile, down by the apartment of Yasutora Sado, Hisana and Nelliel were clashing with each other. Nelliel had proven to be too fast for Hisana to safely use her army of birds. Hisana also could not risk the damage her Seika no Hikari. So instead, Hisana could only attack Nelliel through the power of her Shikai abilities and fight using the extra evasive maneuvers her Bankai provided her. She had to store battle energy and fight. She had to last long enough so that she could unleash her most powerful move.

Unleashing the power of her ballad of flames upon Nelliel, Hisana used Shunpo to get to a location far away from the Quinta Espada. She found one atop a corporate building with a water tower. When she landed she began to sing. The notes she sang started creating that ominous Latin-like overture. However, just as Hisana was about to go into the final verse of the chant, Nelliel's blade slashed her down her front and up her back. Hisana dropped to the ground in pain. As Nelliel had promised her wounds were severe, but not life threatening, but at the same time Hisana wouldn't be getting up without some help.

"You had me going for a minute there, I must admit." Nelliel responded. "That ominous sound began circulating from all around me. I thought I was done for, but when you entered the final verse your reiatsu spiked and after that it was easy to find you. My sonido can cover quite a lot of ground." Nelliel put away her sword. "One of my allies seems to have retreated, I would do the same, but I believe I need to play babysitter for a moment. I must say though captain, you put up quite the fight for someone who is not a warrior." Nelliel disappeared into the night, leaving Hisana where she was.

With the two more powerful members of Lelouch's team down for the count, a third would soon be following. Although Renji had managed to inflict quite a bit of damage upon Yammy, the stubborn Espada didn't seem to be going down any time soon. With a grunt Renji sent his long Bankai forward at Yammy. "Hikotsu Taiho!" he shouted. Yammy countered with a cero. The attacks cancelled each other out. _He's strong, but as long as he can't reach me, I can beat him. _Renji figured. Unfortunately, if the vice-captain had thought this a little more through, he would've realized that, despite the distance between them, Yammy was as fast as he was strong. And although the Espada had lost brain cells when it came to his ability to think, none of the damage affected his fighting instinct. In an instant Yammy appeared behind Renji through the use of Sonido. _That's not good. _Renji thought when he sensed the Espada.

"Bala!" Yammy nailed Renji right in the back. He then pounced on Renji's back. Yammy laughed. "Abarai Renji, welcome to Gym Class. Time for jumping jacks…I'm jack." Yammy began jumping on Renji's back annotating each stomp in Spanish. "Uno," he jumped again, "Dos," he pounded on Renji again, "Tres," and again, "Cuatro," and again, "Cinco," by this time Renji's spine was starting to go numb, "Seis," Renji felt as if he was being flattened into the pavement, "Siete," Renji was starting to lose the feeling in his muscles, "Ocho," Yammy jumped on Renji again, "Nueve," and one last time, "Diez!"

"Ow." Renji gasped with tremendous effort.

Yammy laughed as he stepped off Renji. He cracked his knuckles and prepared to finish Renji off. "Adios, Abarai Renji!" he reared back his arm to fire a bala. However, as he pulled back his arm popped clean off like a cheap attachment on an action. "Oh goddammit!" Yammy said and picked up his arm. Szayel had superficially attached the arm to Yammy's body like a mechanical limb so that Yammy could go back out into battle on short notice. He had told Yammy about the possibility of this happening and how, but of course Yammy didn't pay attention. As Yammy forcefully tried to lock his arm back into place, frustratingly failing he gave up. "Stupid arm. Grr, now I gotta go see Szayel." He took his disembodied arm and slung it over his back like a club, completely forgetting that he had left Renji alive.

_This has to be the most humiliating reason for an enemy not to finish you off. Rukia is never gonna let me live this down. _Renji thought to himself and then passed out.

With two of the Espada having left, one having more reason than the other, Nelliel, took her sweet time getting to Grimmjow and Ichigo's battle. She had been sensing most of it during her battle with Hisana. The fight was completely one-sided and Nelliel knew why. She didn't think it was far for such a one-sided battle to occur and largely end with the enemy's death, especially if that enemy was not a warrior, even if it wasn't her fight. She'd convince Grimmjow to stop one way or another. As she approached, she stopped when she saw Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho go flying out at Grimmjow.

_What was that? _Nelliel stopped dead in her tracks. _That…that looked like Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras. _Nelliel used Sonido to get a better look. She saw Ichigo and Grimmjow and observed the battle. _Impossible that came…from the Soul Reaper? Does this mean that he's somewhat like a hollow? Atrumier-sama has talked about Soul Reapers with powers of a hollow: Visoreds, but…the primary target doesn't seem to have the ability to properly tap into that power. His reiatsu is very unstable. Just what is going on? _

As Nelliel continued to ponder this in further detail by observing (she'd stop the fight if she believed Ichigo was going to die) and as Ichigo fought to control his inner hollow, Grimmjow stood triumphantly in the air over Ichigo. "What're you just standing around for, eh Soul Reaper?"

"Leave him alone!" A fearsome cry declared. Nelliel watched as a girl with Raven colored hair, fingerless gloves and spurred with fearsome battle energy charged at Grimmjow from high up in the air. "Kaso Kobushi!"

"Tatsuki no!" Ichigo shouted in alarm.

Grimmjow looked at Tatsuki with a bored look and brought his elbow down on her back. She descended lightly before Grimmjow stepped around behind her and added his foot into her back on top of it. "You couldn't even handle yourself against Di Roy and you thought you could damage me? What are you stupid?" Grimmjow chastised her. As Tatsuki went careening towards the ground, losing consciousness, Ichigo leapt into action and caught her like she were a football.

"I messed up." Tatsuki laughed like an idiot as she looked at her childhood friend. She then passed out. Ichigo put her down.

Nelliel noticed that his change in demeanor had stabilized his reiatsu, but not in a good way. With a berserk scream Ichigo charged at Grimmjow. He didn't care that his inner hollow could take over, or perhaps his actions were because his inner hollow was close to taking over. He slashed upwards on Grimmjow with both of his hands. Grimmjow actually had to dodge. "Getsuga Tensho!" At point blank range Ichigo fired his signature move at Grimmjow. The Espada sonidoed right behind him and put his foot in Ichigo's back.

"Well now," he declared watching Ichigo go down into the ground, "you sure fight a lot better when you're comrade got struck down. Hey I have an idea," he declared as Ichigo got to his feet, hand covering his left eye, "Why don't I go around and beat up all your other friends too?" He smirked.

Ichigo anger surged as thick, dark energy seethed around him. "Grimmjoooow!" Ichigo could feel his inner hollow bursting to take over, he held it back with all his might and prepared to leap off the ground back into battle, but before he could someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Stop." Ichigo turned around to see the captain of squad ten standing behind him.

"Le-Lelouch?" Ichigo was curious as to what he was doing here, especially without a scratch. Ichgio figured he would've had to have been in some form of battle.

Lelouch let go of Ichigo and held two fingers by his lips "Bakudo 75: Gochtekan." The quintet of iron pillars slammed on top of Ichigo, crushing him into the ground.

"Hey! What the hell gives?" Ichigo raged. Lelouch walked around him and looked at Grimmjow. "Dammit Lelouch answer me!"

Lelouch continued to ignore Ichigo and looked up at Grimmjow. "You there, arrancar."

"Hrn, and what do you want Soul Reaper Captain?" Grimmjow asked.

"I pose a question to you. Do you really think that this is your target's true strength?" Lelouch asked.

"You'd better get to a point if you have one. I'm a very impatient person. If you start talking too much I'll just turn my desire to inflict pain on you." Grimmjow told him.

"My point is this, leave now with your friend hiding in the shadows and I don't call for reinforcements and have you swarmed in a nine on one battle. Follow through with this request and I can assure you that the next time you and Kurosaki Ichigo clash, you'll both be much more evenly matched." Lelouch stated.

"You're bluffing." Grimmjow said.

Lelouch simply sighed and snapped his fingers. On the surrounding buildings the Visoreds appeared, cloaked in shadow from the dark moonlight. Nelliel, noticing them, appeared along Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow we should go." Nelliel told him.

"Are you kidding? A nine against two fight sounds like a sweet deal." Grimmjow said with a smirk.

Nelliel laid a firm chop to the side of Grimmjow's head where he was still slightly damaged from Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho.

"Ow, what the hell was that for Nel?" Grimmjow shouted.

"Do you have any idea who the Soul Reaper down there is?" Nelliel asked him.

"Should I give a fuck?" Grimmjow asked.

"You would if you cared about your life." Nelliel stated. "That Soul Reaper there is Lamperouge Lelouch, the Soul Reaper that somehow managed to goad Aizen-sama into killing himself. Engaging him in battle would be the same as throwing away your life. Let us go home. In case you haven't noticed your fracciones have all been defeated." Nelliel told him. Grimmjow simply glared dead on.

_Bunch a useless fucks. _He thought to himself. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets. Nelliel knew this meant he understood the situation.

"I'm glad we understand each other Grimmjow." She said to him. Nelliel opened a garganta and encouraged Grimmjow to go first so she could watch him as if he were a dog on a leash.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Ichigo shouted.

"I'm going home." Grimmjow told Ichigo.

"Oh no you're not. You think you can just waltz in here and attack us and then just leave? Lelouch, do something!"

"What do you want me to do?" Lelouch asked. "Unless I get close I won't be able to do to them what I did to Aizen and as you know I don't have the best reflexes. They'd snap my arm off the moment I went for my eyes, even from that distance."

Ichigo simply growled.

"It's chess Ichigo. Sometimes you must allow your enemy's pieces to keep living so that you can ensure their demise later." Lelouch said.

Before Grimmjow left he looked at Ichigo one last time. "Hear my name Soul Reaper and make sure you don't forget it. I am El Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjacques. Next time we meet, you'd better be as strong as your friend boasts. Otherwise, I'll kill you where you stand." Once the arrancar left, Lelouch released Ichigo from the Kido he had used on him.

"Now do you finally get it?" Lelouch asked Ichigo.

"Huh?" Ichigo was confused.

"Your hollow can't be willfully suppressed and you can't just stop being a Soul Reaper. Your only option is to become a Visored. Face reality Ichigo." Lelouch told him.

"Lelouch…I…" Ichigo was about to go into depression when he remembered something important. "Tatsuki!" Before he could run off, Lelouch grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Relax, Tatsuki's fine. Hirako took her to Orihime, she'll be fine." Lelouch told Ichigo. "Rukia, Sado, and the others who got cut down are going to be fine too. However, if I didn't step in just now you wouldn't have been as lucky as the others. You have to face facts." Lelouch let go of Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo just seemed to tense up. He had been hoping becoming a Visored wasn't a necessity. He had hoped there was another solution, that Lelouch would tell him there was another way. This was the guy who killed Aizen, the man who, as Ichigo had heard it, was Soul Society's greatest threat until Lelouch stopped him, causing Talbumosuke to take his place. "If you're worried about your alignment then there is something you should know." Lelouch said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Darkness is not something to be feared. If you fear it, you will only be consumed by it. Many walk a path of two sides, light and darkness. In the light I am Lamperouge Lelouch, captain of Squad 10. In the dark, I am Zero. In the light you are Kurosaki Ichigo, student of Karakura High. In the dark you are Kurosaki Ichigo, Substitute Soul Reaper. Becoming a Visored does not mean turning your back on all of us. Hirako and the others, their transformation was not by choice. If you remember me talking about the hollowfication experiments Aizen conducted when I challenged him atop Sokyoku hill, then you should know that Hirako and the other Visoreds are all victims of those experiments. They were cast out of the Soul Society, viewed as hollows, so they've been here for over a century, lying in wait. They reached out to you on Urahara's request. My killing of Aizen and you learning of your heritage was not part of his original calculations. Nevertheless plans can adapt. Ichigo, you called me your friend and at the time I shunned you, but if you are still willing to consider me such then, as a friend, I want you to trust me and know that this is the right decision. Becoming a Visored does not mean you will be casting aside who you are and a becoming rogue. It's quite the opposite. If you succeed in subduing your inner hollow you will have the power you desire to protect what it is you wish to protect." Lelouch told Ichigo.

Ichigo powered down to Shikai level. He still didn't seem quite all together though.

"Are you scared?" Lelouch asked.

"Somewhat. I've just been thinking that…it can't be as easy or so simple. I would never let myself be consumed, but…what if I don't…there's always that chance that things could go wrong!" Ichigo said.

_Now I see…it's not that he's afraid to step into the darkness, he's afraid that something could change him. He's afraid of the results, not the process. _Lelouch realized. He put a comforting hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "If it will calm you, I planned to stay with the Visoreds myself. That's where I just came from. I know Hirako well. He oversaw my entrance exam when I first became a Soul Reaper." Lelouch smirked. "You ever heard the phrase if three people tell you that you're drunk you should lie down? Well allow me to be the third person to tell you that becoming a Visored is the best course of action for you." Lelouch said to Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed and seemed to feel a little better, as his normal hardened gaze was reflected in his eyes. "Thanks Lelouch, I appreciate it."

Lelouch let his arms drop at his sides. "Tomorrow, I'll meet you outside your house at nine in the morning. I can tutor you while you're away from school. You'll need all the time you can to train. There's no doubt in my mind that this attack was simply a field test to feel us out. We're lucky we didn't experience any casualties. From the feel of it, we almost lost Renji. Anyway, let's go head on over to Urahara's and take in a damage report."

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded in agreement and the duo headed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo<strong>

Mia, Yammy, Grimmjow and Nelliel all arrived in Talbumosuke's throne room where the other six Espada were waiting as well as the fraccion of Mia and Nelliel.

"Nel-sama." Pesche and Dondochakka saluted to Nelliel.

Loly and Menoly ran right up to Mia and got down on a knee each. "Mia-sama, we are glad to see you have returned unharmed." they said to her.

"Yes, quite impressive indeed Mia. Between the four of you it seems you suffered the least injury." Talbumosuke smiled at her.

Mia laughed. "Kaien-kun was so easy to deal with." She rubbed underneath her lower lip with the side of her left index finger. "He was like a frightened puppy when he saw me use his late wife's Zanpakuto. It was so adorable." She smiled in such a way that made some of the other arrancar very uncomfortable. It almost seemed as if she had enjoyed the battle a little too much.

"And I see your fracciones were defeated. Tsk, tsk, Grimmjow." Talbumosuke chuckled.

"Bite me." Grimmjow retorted. Some of the arrancar turned wide eyed at Grimmjow's lack of respect towards Talbumosuke. They thought for sure Talbumosuke was about to put Grimmjow in his place.

They all watched as Talbumosuke rose to his feet. "Grimmjow, allow me to make something perfectly clear." Talbumosuke disappeared from the top of the throne and reappeared in front of Grimmjow. He stood there and the arrancar watched as Grimmjow doubled over as if he had just been punched in the gut. Talbumosuke took a single step back and they watched as it looked as if Grimmjow had just been kicked in the jaw. Only the top four Espada had been able to see Talbumosuke's movements properly and only Starrk had managed to see the motions fluidly and properly. To the others it was rather blurry. And to the other arrancar they didn't even know when Grimmjow had gotten hit. Talbumosuke had moved that quickly. "Disrespect will be met with punishment. Am I understood?"

Grimmjow growled and grinded his teeth. "Yes…sir."

"Good." Talbumosuke said and used Shunpo to appear back on his throne where he sat down. "Now then, Nelliel, how did everything go?"

"Sir." Nelliel crossed her arm over her chest. "The reinforcements are nothing too major to worry about. Those that defeated Grimmjow's fracciones were among the weaker enemies, save the one who eliminated Edarad Liones. Mia, Yammy, Grimmjow and I engaged against the stronger enemies and we have also found out that Hirako Shinji and those that were banished from the Soul Society by Aizen-sama are hiding out in the World of the Living. Preparations should be made in light of this information. Also it seems Kurosaki Ichigo possesses the potential to become a Visored himself, but I feel as if his power is much more than that."

"I see." Talbumosuke said. "I look forward to reading the typewritten file."

"Sir, what are we to do for now?" Mia asked.

"As much as it would pain you to hear this Mia dear, all of you should go about your business and prepare for the next assault. I am very interested in testing the limits of Kurosaki Ichigo one last time before we go into battle as a team. For that: Ulquiorra, Yammy, Grimmjow, Nelliel, Mia, Loly, Menoly, Hallibel, Starrk, you will all play an important role in the upcoming plan as will I. Until then, you are all dismissed.

"Hey, what gives?" A rather ticked off Ggio Vega shouted. "Is Baraggan-sama not good enough to be involved in whatever plan it is your up to."

"Uh, Ggio I wouldn't if I were you." Nirgge warned him.

"Shut up, Nirgge!" Ggio shouted. "Atrumier just completely made us seem like chumps. He's employing the power of the Tercera and the Primera and leaving us to rot!"

"Leaving you to rot?" Talbumosuke stood up again. He began to walk down the steps of his throne. "If I didn't know any better Ggio, I'd say you didn't believe I had the capabilities to lead this army in Aizen's place." Talbumosuke stood right in front of the Tiger-like arrancar and flared his reiatsu. "Am I wrong?" The sheer magnitude of the reiatsu he was causing even Ulquiorra to have to take a few steps back. Ggio could barely breathe. "Well, Ggio?"

_I can't breathe…I…I saw how fast he was…how is…how is it he's this powerful…He wasn't when Aizen recruited Baraggan-sama. _Ggio gagged. Baraggan didn't even bother to stop Talbumosuke. In fact he was rather intrigued with how the Soul Reaper was handling the situation. He found it amusing.

"Hado 1: Sho." Talbumosuke thrust Ggio straight into the wall. Ggio landed on the ground and dropped onto one knee. He got to his feet only to watch, along with the rest of the arrancar as Talbumosuke drew out his sword. He used Shunpo only to appear to have made a sweeping arc towards and away from Ggio. He was now standing on the other side of the hall by Zommari and Szayel. He made to put his sword away. "Ggio, on the belief that you have it in your head that I am unfit to lead the arrancar in Aizen-sensei's stead, I find your lack of faith," Talbumosuke looked ahead with a fierce gaze, "disturbing." He clicked his sword into its sheath and Ggio suddenly split in half right down the center of his body, creating two symmetrical halves. Talbumosuke used Shunpo to return to his throne, back to the arrancar. "Allow me to be clear on this matter: I will not take kindly to insubordination, dissent, or disrespect. I understand that I am not Aizen-sensei, but if any of you think you can walk all over me like I am some form of pushover, you will meet the same fate as tiger boy there." Talbumosuke turned to face the arrancar and sat down. "It would be in your best interests," He said, and tightened his glare, "to remember that. Now then, clear out." Talbumosuke ordered. The arrancar did quickly, but silently so that only the sound of calm, nervous and panicked footsteps could be heard echoing along the white walls. Talbumosuke got up from behind his throne, sighed and walked around it and down the steps to the balcony behind his throne. Halfway down, he was met by the only other Soul Reaper in his company.

"Ya know if ya needed murder done, why didn't ya just ask lil old me?" Gin asked.

Talbumosuke walked past Gin, encouraging the grinning Soul Reaper to follow him. "The arrancar won't respect me properly if I let you do all my dirty work for me. Besides," Talbumosuke looked at Gin with a smile, "I rather enjoyed that."

Gin simply grinned. "So what now? What's dis big plan of yours dat yer settin up?" Gin wanted to know.

Talbumosuke looked out the window. "Amongst all aspects of combat, do you know what the most dangerous thing to underestimate is?"

"Ya got me." Gin said.

"It is the bonds between two warriors who trust each other. The length of that trust can mean the difference between a dead man and a victorious warrior. That is how Soul Reapers and their Zanpakuto commune in the first place. Trust between the two, or the understanding of one another is essential to forming a good relationship. However, there is another type of trust, the trust one places in another individual entirely to aide them. The bonds that are shared between nakama." Talbumosuke stated.

"Now that's rather odd comin from you, since Aizen taught ya never ta trust anyone. Ya gettin soft Tally?" Gin asked, calling Talbumosuke by a rather annoying nickname.

"Hardly, I keep all my allies out at an arm's length, the only trust I place in any of those arrancar is for them to do as their told," Talbumosuke said sternly and gripped his scabbard, "and to be prepared to take care of them if they should prove to disobey. However, Soul Reapers, especially those like Kurosaki Ichigo, Lamperouge Lelouch and Hirako Shinji place their faith in others to watch their backs and guard the holes in their defenses. Also, when one's comrade falls it sometimes serves to either break or enrage the rest of their allies. Such a bond is something I cannot afford to underestimate as a warrior that fights almost completely alone."

"Yer really serious bout dat, arencha?" Gin asked.

"I'm always serious." Talbumosuke stated.

"So what're ya gonna do bout Grimm's fraccion gettin wiped out?" Gin asked.

"Absolutely nothing at all." Talbumosuke beamed. "They were worthless. The fraccion are simply to the Espada what the Gillians are to the Adjuchas. Besides, Grimmjow works better alone. Now then," Talbumosuke stepped up onto the ledge, "I'm going to go do some reconnaissance and see if I can't find the rest of the Vasdo Lordes. Please keep the arrancar in check while I'm gone."

"Aye-aye, Tally." Gin said with a smile.

"And stop calling me that, it's annoying." Talbumosuke said and left.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**Karakura Town**

The next morning Tatsuki went to Soifon's apartment begging for her to teach her how to become stronger, refusing to accept no for an answer.

"Please sensei!" Tatsuki said, down on her hands and knees, "I…I'm so weak. I wasn't of any use to anyone during the assault last night. I can't let it be like that. Ichigo…Ichigo's so far ahead of me. I'm his partner. You were there when I promised him that. No! Forget Ichigo! There's no point in me having power if I can't even protect myself!" Tatsuki shouted.

"I understand Arisawa, but there's nothing left for me to teach you. I've taught you everything I know, in every way I know how." Soifon said.

"If that's the case, why not let me teach her?" Yoruichi offered, getting up from the couch and walking over to the doorway. "Besides, it's not like it's summer break and you don't have classes to teach. You take care of class and I'll take care of Tatsuki."

"Ah…Yoruichi-sama are you sure?" Soifona asked.

"Positive, I'll turn your star pupil here into a fighting force to be reckoned with." Yoruichi winked. "You just leave her to me."

"Thank you, Yoruichi-san." Tatsuki stood and bowed to her.

"It's nothing, really." Yoruichi said. "Now come on, race you the park." Yoruichi took off in a sprint.

"Ah, hey wait for me!" Tatsuki shouted.

"What're you going to do about her missing class?" Kukaku asked Soifon.

"I'll just drop off her work at her house or she'll pick it up here every morning. It doesn't matter to me if she doesn't come to class so long as her work gets done. Arisawa's special." Soifon said.

"As is Ichigo, Orihime, the Hispanic dude, and the Quincy Boy right?" Kukaku asked.

Soifon nodded. "Anyway, I'll be in my room, try to keep the chip crumbs off the floor, please."

"Yeah, yeah," Kukaku said, plopping herself down on the couch and turned on the TV.

Tatsuki wasn't the only one aiming to get stronger. Ichigo had been escorted to the Visoreds by Lelouch and Chad had been put in a training regime with Renji by Urahara. Thanks to Orihime, Renji had made a full recovery by the end of the evening and was in top form to train the giant.

Kaien, meanwhile, had gone down to the river to hone his skills and also try to clear his head about the night before. It was all he could think about. As he worked with Nejibana's standard attack flashes of Mia's flawless use of his own Zanpakuto as well as Miyako's bothered him. He had talked it over with Kisuke and Lelouch, neither could come up with a satisfactory answer for the vice-captain. Urahara was completely lost and Lelouch said he would have to test a few hypotheses and get back to Kaien if he wanted a decent response. So here was the Shiba clan leader, slaving away at getting stronger. The next time he fought Mia he wouldn't be fooled by her tricks. Ukitake would lecture him if he knew that Kaien had let sentimentality get in the way of professionalism.

However, the most interesting event was going on at Orihime's apartment. Susanna had woken up that morning, not feeling too good. She got up out of bed, groggy, and traced her hand along the wall as she made her way to the living room. She clutched her stomach with her other hand. Frayed strands of hair stuck out in every which direction as she blinked at Rangiku sitting on the couch watching TV. In the middle of the night she had puked into the toilet, surprisingly not waking Rangiku or Orihime.

Rangiku looked over to see the less than chipper Susanna and became worried. "Hmm, everything all right Susanna-chan? You're not looking well."

"Rangiku-san, could you go out to the local pharmacy and get me some things?" Susanna asked, with a groan.

"Sure what do you need?" Rangiku asked, getting to her feet. She understood Susanna's shyness going out in public. The reactions of Ichigo's classmates to her silver hair and red eyes made her very self-conscious of her appearance. Coupled with how she didn't seem to be at her best it was only natural to want to help the silverette out. Susanna went over to the counter and wrote down two things. She handed Rangiku the list. Rangiku raised an eyebrow. "Susanna are you—"

"Maybe." Susanna said, standing up straight. "My stomach is bothering me a lot and I sure as hell don't eat as much as I did last night, especially considering what I ate."

"What will you do if you are?" Rangiku asked.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." Susanna said taking in a deep breath and brushing her hair back.

"Well, all right then." Rangiku said and then called down the hall. "Orihime! I'm going out shopping do you need anything or want to join me?"

Rangiku soon found the teen, dressed and ready at her side. "I'd love to go shopping with you, Rangiku-san."

"Wonderful, we'll be back Susanna-chan." The busty pair left for the shopping mall, leaving Susanna to her own devices.

She went over to the couch, shut off the TV and laid down on her back. She took out her Soul Pager, flipped it open and held it above her. She began cycling through her phone book. She got to Lelouch's name and clicked details. She stared at his number and call details for a little bit and hovered her thumb over the call button. It hovered there for solid twenty seconds. Susanna shook her head, sighed, closed the Soul Pager, sat up and lay against the back of the couch. _I'll call him…after I've found out whether I am or not. _

Susanna went and took a shower, wondering where Lelouch was even. She wouldn't put it past him to have reserved a hotel in advance. It would be so like him. However, she thought that at least he'd tell her and the others where to reach him. She hadn't been at the meeting at Urahara's, neither had Rangiku, she had stayed here to take care of Susanna who had not been feeling well at all since her battle with Ilforte. Susanna unconsciously placed a hand on her stomach and gently stroked up and down as the water ran over her smooth skin.

When Susanna finished her shower she borrowed one of Orihime's bath robes and sat down on the couch to watch TV. The amount of romance movies that were on only put her more on edge to the point where she turned off the TV and threw a pillow at it. She buried her face in the couch cushion and took a power nap and waited for Rangiku and Orihime to return.

The busty duo couldn't have walked into the apartment soon enough for Susanna. The moment Rangiku announced her arrival Susanna grabbed the package she had for her and headed for the bathroom.

"What's wrong with Susanna-chan?" Orihime asked.

"Oh, hopefully nothing." Rangiku waved her hand with a smile. _I really do hope it's nothing. I didn't even know she was active._

"Say, Rangiku-san, you wanna make lunch with me?" Orihime asked.

"Sure." Rangiku said.

The two began to unpack their groceries. However, no sooner had Orihime put away the bread loaf was there a shrill shriek from the bathroom. Rangiku dashed into the bathroom.

_I wonder what's going on. _Orihime asked herself.

"Get me something to drink. I'm going to do this again." She heard Susanna call from the bathroom. Rangiku came out of the bathroom.

"Orihime do you have any bottled water or some fruit juice?" she asked.

"Ah, yes there's some bottled water in the bottom drawer." Orihime told Rangiku. The busty Soul Reaper grabbed a bottle and headed back for the bathroom. She came back out and she and Orihime prepared lunch. They had just started preparing the ingredients when Susanna let out a panicked whine. Rangiku pardoned herself to go check up on the silverette.

"What are you going to do?" Rangiku asked Susanna as the third seat leaned up against the bathroom wall opposite the tub.

"There's only one thing I can do now." Susanna stated. She walked out of the bathroom in a daze. She went to where Orihime was letting her stay and collapsed on top of her futon before picking up her phone. "Now I have to call him." She opened her Soul Pager and dialed for Lelouch's number. The phone began to ring. Susanna leaned against the wall by the window and looked out over the streets. The phone continued to ring with no one answering. _Come on. Pick up…pick up. _Susanna said rubbing her legs together like she had ants in her pants.

"Moshi-moshi." Lelouch answered.

"Ah, Lelouch-dono, hi." Susanna said.

"Oh, Susanna, it's you. What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Lelouch asked.

"I…uh…" Susanna began to twirl a lock of her hair in between her fingers, blushing as she spoke. "R-remember that night you and I shared when you were incarcerated?"

"Of course, I even remember how many stars were shining into the room that night." Lelouch said as a joke.

Susanna laughed a little, but she wasn't in a laughing mood. "I…well…you see…that night…there's um…consequences."

"I'm sorry what did you say? A truck just went by." Lelouch said.

Susanna couldn't stay timid about the situation anymore and she just shouted. "I'm pregnant and it's your child Lelouch-dono!" There was silence. Just complete silence. Not only had Lelouch heard that, but so had Rangiku and Orihime from the kitchen. Lelouch was caught completely off guard. Susanna was pregnant and he was the father. How the hell was he supposed to respond to that?

The phone was hanging down at Lelouch's side as he stood off to the side of the street. His mouth hung open slightly and his eyes were dilated. He felt as if a hammer had just come down on his head and smashed his brain into tiny little pieces. Lelouch gripped his face with his free hand. _I had sex with Nemu so many times and she never got pregnant. I screw Susanna once and suddenly she's pregnant. What the hell? No! This is not happening! This. Is not. Happening._

_**What? Was a baby not part of the great Lelouch's master plan? **_Eien Tamashi snickered.

_Stay out of this! _Lelouch thought back quite loudly.

"Lelouch-dono. Oi, Lelouch-dono…are you there?" Susanna asked.

Lelouch brought the phone back to his ear and dropped his hand back down at his side. "I…yeah…I'm here."

"I know this has to come off as a shock." Susanna said and put a hand on her stomach. "I can't believe it either, but…"

"Are you sure that you're…you know?" Lelouch wanted to make sure Susanna was certain. There was no use getting worked up over nothing if she wasn't really with child.

"I took two tests Lelouch. I'll take a third one to be sure, but…I don't think there's going to be any change." Susanna sated.

Lelouch covered his mouth with his free hand and rubbed his chin before dropping it back at his side. "Do you want me to come get you and we'll go see Unohana?" he offered.

"No…I can handle this. It's only the first trimester…I'll be fine." Susanna told him.

Lelouch closed his eyes took a deep breath and opened them. "Okay…you let me know though if there's anything I need to do. I'm here for you okay."

"I…thank you…Lelouch-dono." Susanna said with a smile.

"I'll come see you in a little bit, but I have to go now okay?" Lelouch told her.

"Okay…goodbye." Susanna hung up.

Lelouch stood still, thinking to himself as the phone hung down at his side. He looked up at the sky. _I never thought that I'd bring another life into this world. How can I even be allowed to? Should I feel blessed or cursed to know that I'm going to be a father…I don't know. _"I just simply don't know."

Back at Orihime's apartment, the busty duo of Orihime and Rangiku came to check up on Susanna. "Susanna-chan?" Orihime called out to her.

"Oh…I suppose you two heard that." Susanna said putting away her phone. Rangiku nodded. There was silence for a few minutes before a large smile crept over Susanna's face and she gave Rangiku a big hug. "I'm pregnant with Lelouch-dono's baby!" she cried joyously.

_That's a sudden change in attitude. _Rangiku said, surprised. _Although…I suppose she does have reason to be excited after the initial shock. She does really like Lelouch after all. _

"Oh, this is so exciting." Orihime said. "What are you going to name it?"

"I don't know." Susanna said as she let go of Rangiku. She looked up at the ceiling and rubbed her chin with her index finger. "I haven't really thought about it."

"When did this happen? I didn't even know you two were involved at all." Rangiku stated, interested.

"It was about a month ago. I went to go see Lelouch-dono when he was incarcerated." Susanna answered.

Rangiku laughed joyfully. "So you did it right there in the prison cell? That's surprising. I always felt your first time would be in a setting a little more personal to one of you."

"R-Rangiku-san." Susanna blushed.

"Ah, gomen, gomen" Rangiku wiped a tear from her eye, trying her best not to burst out laughing.

"Congratulations Susanna-chan." Orihime told her.

Susanna beamed. She was really happy. She wasn't despairing over an unexpected pregnancy. After all she had always fantasized that this could happen to her.

"Let's go out and celebrate!" Orihime declared. "Ah, we should call Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun and tell them about this and…"

"A-actually I'd prefer to just wait, maybe we could just do something special here perhaps. You know, at least until I start to show." Susanna said.

"All right, let's go continue to make lunch." Orihime said as she and Susanna went into the kitchen, leaving Rangiku standing there alone.

The busty vice-captain folded her arms, pouted, and stomped her foot. "Why can't that be me?" she complained.

**End of Chapter 55**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Nice going Lelouch bwahahaha! Yes Susanna's pregnant from that night in the prison cell. This has certainly gotten interesting. Anyway, I must once again pause to properly plan out the next couple of chapters. I know you have to be annoyed to hear that with a revelation like this, but that's just the way things are. Anyway, I'll be sure to update first chance I get. See you all soon. Oh and don't forget about the omake down below. This one is…strange. Once again let me say that I DON'T WRITE THESE. My friend does. If you're reading this on send your appreciation of it to Blekmedelninjan. If you're on deviantart: greatkingrat88. Right then, enjoy. This particular omake is non-canonical. Just enjoy the lols. The chapter heading is just to let you know when it would be taking place if it were).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34.26, A Mother's Lust<strong>

Unohana had a problem. A very, very serious problem. Rarely did this happen to the motherly captain of the fourth division, mostly because Problems were scared shitless of her very presence, but at present, she faced a problem unlike any she had faced in ten years.

For all her experience, it was frustrating, an almost total dead end.

Unohana Retsu felt _horny_. Absolutely, incredibly filled with sexual lust to a degree that no amount of masturbation to Yaoi Explicit Monthly, no amount of vibrators could solve it.  
>She needed to get laid, badly.<p>

Briefly, she considered her options. She could probably coerce either Shunsui or Jushiro into pleasuring her, but the both of them were more terrified of her than anybody else in the Seireitei, on account of having known her the longest. She sighed. She _knew_ she shouldn't have let them see her re-enact the Silence of the Lambs on that one eleventh division member...  
>Besides, either one of them would wear out before she was halfway done.<p>

There was, of course, Kuchiki Byakuya. Except he was married. She _could_ probably rape him and have Hisana murdered if she made a fuss, but nobles always made such a fuss. Plus, she was fairly certain Hisana was just a clever ploy to keep secret that he was gay.

Komamura? Maybe if she had had a furry fetish.

Tosen? Probably jerking off thinking about Lelouch. She had noticed him getting along with Lelouch a lot lately.

Isshin was a possibility. All the man needed was a wink and a smile and he was entranced. Then again Unohana wasn't one to go for men with beards. She found them intimidating in the bedroom.

Aizen was out of the question. Those glasses? NEEEEEEERDDD. Gin likewise; he was a paedophile to the core.

Lusca Stefan? Maybe, if he currently wasn't out chasing Zero at the moment.

Kurotsuchi? Perhaps. She did need to teach the man his place, but at the same time he looked like something out of that new movie fad that had been running around recently? What did they call it? She asked herself. Oh yes, Sci-fi.

Zaraki Kenpachi? There was an interesting idea. The man had impressive equipment, so her spy cameras (which she had installed in every single division, especially its showers. She had better surveillance than Stefan's onmitsukidou) had told her. Not to mention he had the stamina to keep going if she accidentally broke a rib or six, which wouldn't be the first time. Then again, she'd probably have to beat the living hell out of him first, swords and all.  
>It would have to do. On her To Do List, she carefully wrote down: "Tuesday afternoon: Challenge Kenpachi to fight, beat down and rape till satisfied."<p>

She sighed. The man wasn't to her tastes, but he was the closest to qualified.

As she sat there, mentally complaining about her predicament, an unsuspecting Isane walked in.

"Captain, these forms need signing-"

"Isane..." There was something different about her Captain's voice, Isane noticed.

"H-hai, taicho?" Isane jumped. Unohana noticed her vice-captains breasts go up and down as she bounced from the surprise.

"I seem to have dropped a pen... right over there, in the corner. Would you mind... picking it up for me?"

"I don't see one, captain-"

"Look closer." Unohana's voice was almost a growl. Confused, Isane obliged her, bending over...

Unohana felt wonderful. She never noticed what a glorious bottom Isane had before. Unable to help herself, she reached a hand out...

Isane blushed beet red, jerking up right at once. Unfortunately, she lost her balance, landing on the floor. As she looked up, her Captain stood over her, with the strangest look on her face.

"Eeep!" Isane cried out. "T-taicho what are you doing?"

"Just relax Isane." Unohana said hovering over her. Isane turned her head to see Unohana bearing down upon her. Isane whimpered like a dog and her heart began beating rapidly. A little voice in her head told her to run.

Anyone passing by Unohana's office over the course of the next ten minutes would've heard shrieking and protesting in a high pitched whine. Anyone passing by after that interval would've wanted to find another area of the division to do their work as rather erotic moans penetrated beyond the walls for the next twenty minutes. No one dared open the door. The entire division knew better than to interrupt whatever was going on in there lest they face the wrath of their captain.

After about thirty minutes the moaning quieted down. The only thing heard after that was a penchant request from Isane. "Let's go again."

**End of Chapter 34.26**


	56. Lelouch Calms his Soul

**(A/N: Jeez all it seems like I need is some sleep and less than five minutes of downtime in the middle of class and I have the outline for a new chapter. That said here are the fruits of my labor. Before I begin I should make a warning that there is heavily sexualized explicit content involved in this chapter and not the traditional kind. This is the final scene of the chapter itself, so if you start to feel uncomfortable skip to the end. Right…you may begin).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Lelouch went back into the warehouse where the Visoreds were containing Ichigo as he became a full hollow while battling his inner hollow in his inner world. Lelouch figured Ichigo would succeed. The orange haired teen had ungodly willpower and determination. Lelouch just hoped the Visoreds didn't accidentally overdo the subjugation portion and accidentally kill Ichigo. Lelouch walked straight up to Shinji. "Hey." He said to the unofficial Visored leader. "I have some place I need to be, do you guys have a car or something I could borrow?"

"What? Afraid of a little exercise Lelouch?" Shinji asked. "Oh wait." He recalled Lelouch's entrance exam.

"Oh haha, funny." Lelouch rolled his eyes. "I'd like to be able to get halfway across town to see someone and back without having to use my Soul Form." Lelouch said. "And I'd also like to be able to go there and possibly return before Ichigo completes his training, I want to potentially have a crack at his fully hollowfied form."

"What for?" Shinji asked. Lelouch explained about his Sorting Algorithm of Hollows. "Research eh?" Shinji sighed. He reached into his pocket and tossed Lelouch a pair of keys. "The car's parked in the next warehouse over. Don't get pulled over and don't ding the paint job."

"Thanks Hirako." Lelouch said a small smile.

"Hey, do what you gotta do. Letting you borrow the car is the least I can do for the guy who got rid of Aizen." Shinji said.

Lelouch twirled the keys and began to head up the stairs. He was in gigai, changed into the clothes he was wearing when he had first arrived in Rukongai all those years ago: black sleeveless with a red jacket and black leather pants, and went over to the warehouse and used one key on the ring to open the warehouse door. He saw the car parked in the garage. It was a fire engine red Lexus, top of the line model. _What kind of money are those guys making to have this kind of car? _Lelouch wondered to himself. Of course what he didn't know was that Shinji and the Visoreds had just been "trading up" over the years. He got in the driver's seat and turned on the ignition. The radio came blasting on over the loudspeakers.

_In the town where I was born. Lived a man who sailed to sea. And he told us—_

Lelouch, without even changing the direction his eyes were looking in promptly shut off the radio. _I don't even want to know which one of them was using this car last. _With that last thought he put the car in drive and took off into town. Lelouch knew how to drive a car…well he'd gotten the experience at least several times over and had piloted a Knightmare Frame. He never did officially get his driver's license. He went over in his head how he was going to handle the situation with Susanna. They'd work through it, he figured. He knew Susanna would want to keep it. She adored him. He was everything to her. They just had to properly handle it. Lelouch pondered what he would do when he became a father. He already knew he wouldn't make the same mistakes his parents made raising him and he already knew what he would name the child if Susanna bore him a daughter. He had no idea, of course, what he would name the child if he had a son. The only men to really impact Lelouch's life when he was alive were Suzaku, Rolo, Schneizel and Clovis. The first one on that list was, as far as Lelouch knew, still alive, or rather would still be alive, and the rest were assholes. Lelouch still hadn't forgiven Rolo for what he did to Shirley even if he had saved his life and died in the process.

Lelouch pulled up to the quiescent apartment where he could sense Susanna's reiatsu from inside. From the same building he could also sense Rangiku's. The idea that the two of them were not only staying together, but also staying with Ichigo's friend Orihime was about as pleasing to Lelouch's mind as the idea of Kukaku, Soifon and Yoruichi all living under the same roof. He parked the car across the street, got out, shut the door, locked the car and went up to the apartment and knocked on the door. The girl who answered had bright Orange hair. For half a second Lelouch could've sworn he saw Shirley standing in front of him, but upon hearing her voice he was snapped from such an illusion.

"Oh, Lamperouge-kun, hello." Orihime said with a smile. "How are you?"

It was Lelouch's first time ever seeing Ichigo's classmate up close. He had seen her in the Soul Society, but the one glance he did get of her she was on the ground after being struck down by Talbumosuke. Several points matched up on Orihime and Shirley's bodies. For starters their hair color and style was identical as were the size of their eyes and their busts. They were approximately the same heigh…no Shirley was perhaps a few inches taller. Not to mention Shirley was three years older than Orihime last Lelouch…last anyone saw of her. Also their eye color was different. Shirley's were olive green, same as Eien Tamashi's and Orihime's were as gray as a wolf's fur. If Orihime started calling Lelouch "Lulu" the young looking captain knew he'd have a heart attack for certain. Lelouch grinned. He knew Shirley couldn't possibly be Orihime's reincarnation. For starters he himself was already born and he and Shirley were the same age. On top of that Orihime was Japanese, Shirley was Britannian.

"Is there a problem Lamperouge-kun?" Orihime asked, uneasy and concerned.

"No," Lelouch said, the stupid grin on his face not wanting to leave no matter how much he wanted it to, "I'm fine. I came to see Susanna. She should've been expecting me."

"Ah that's right." Orihime remembered pounding her left fist into her right palm like a judge's gavel. She smiled with her hands behind her back. "I'm so happy for you two. Congratulations."

"Uh, thank you." Lelouch said now smiling nervously. _Great as if this situation couldn't get any more awkward._

Orihime let Lelouch inside and Susanna immediately led Lelouch to the room she was staying. Conveniently enough, Rangiku was out shopping for the moment.

"So Susanna about this I—"

"I'm so excited!" Susanna squealed before leaping at her lover and holding him as she smiled so gleefully. "I'm the mother of your child. I'm so happy."

"Uh…uhhh…" Based on the reaction he had been given over the phone Lelouch was not expecting. Susanna let go of him and just smiled allowing Lelouch to rethink his discussion strategy. He cleared his throat and began to talk. His eyes were closed and he still held his fist up by his mouth. "S-so," he said, "I…I want to make this work."

"What do you mean work?" Susanna asked. She didn't think Lelouch would want to do anything with the child. His reputation was too important for that. Susanna figured she'd talk to her captain and get formal discharge papers for her maternity leave and then settle down somewhere with her child. She didn't think Lelouch would actually want to help her raise it. Even if it was his and even if she did love him, Susanna was just one girl. Lelouch had almost all of the Soul Reaper Women's Association wanting to get into his pants. Hell before Byakuya got married there were two warring fan clubs of the esteemed noble and Lelouch. Things were different now though, Lelouch was a proud and highly important captain, Susanna couldn't possibly ask him to drop his ambitions and help raise a child with her.

_No…that's not fair to Lelouch-dono. _Susanna thought sourly to herself. "Lelouch-dono I—"

"I want to be there for you through all of this." Lelouch said, eyes now open, looking at her. "This is something I brought upon you and whether you wanted it or not it's my responsibility to help you to take care of it."

"B-but I-I couldn't possibly ask you to. You…almost all of the women in the Soul Society want you. I…can't…I couldn't ask you to just devote yourself to me. That's not how it works. I'm just a loyal individual to you." Susanna couldn't believe he was going through with this. She was touched that Lelouch cared so much, but she just couldn't tie him down like this. It wasn't fair to all of the others who adored him. "You have ambitions still. You told me that you wanted to ascend higher. You said you dreamed of becoming the Head Captain or being promoted to the Royal Guard, perhaps even succeed the Soul King naturally. I can't take away your future from you."

"The baby _is _my future, Susanna." Lelouch said to her.

Whatever mental defenses Susanna had prepared for her talk with Lelouch had just been shattered entirely with that six word sentence. Tears began to well up in her eyes. He cared about her and the child. He wanted to be there for her. It was too much. "Lelouch-dono." Susanna sniffed.

Lelouch wrapped his arms around Susanna and pulled her towards him. He pushed her head against his comforting chest. Susanna continued to sniff and let out stifled sobs. "It's okay Susanna." Lelouch told her. "I'm right here."

When Susanna finished crying she looked up at Lelouch and sniffed. "Are you really going to stay by my side?" Susanna asked and sniffed again.

"Of course." Lelouch told her. "I care about you Susanna." Lelouch said to her. He stroked the side of Susanna's face and held it firmly, but gently and leaned down to kiss her. The sensation of feeling Lelouch kissing her caused Susanna to forcefully wrap her arms around Lelouch's neck and bend his body over and to the side. She turned what should've been a simple kiss into a complete, full-blown make-out session. After it, Lelouch parted from Susanna and made for the door "I'm going to buy some things and do some research. I need to keep an eye on this war's biggest X-factor right now, but when we are sent back to Soul Society rest assured you can count on me to be there for you." Lelouch smiled at Susanna.

"Thank you Lelouch-dono." Susanna smiled warmly at him. Lelouch left. Orihime escorted him to the door. However, as he passed by her he started to feel nostalgic again. Orihime reminded him too much of Shirley.

In fact she reminded him too much for him not to do something about it before he saw the real thing in 18 years. "Inoue-san." Lelouch said to her.

"Y-yes?" Orihime asked. There was something about Lelouch's voice that seemed troubled and off-center.

"Could you meet with me outside for a moment? I need to talk to you for a moment and I don't want Susanna to hear or see us." He said. What he was about to do wasn't anything bad, but he thought Susanna, how she was, might take it the wrong way.

"Oh, is this a surprise?" Orihime gasped. "Are you going to have me hold onto something important for Susanna-chan?"

"Not exactly. I need a favor." Lelouch said, there was sorrow in his voice.

"A favor?" Orihime asked.

"It's something only you can do." Lelouch said.

"I'll do whatever I can." Orihime said.

"Thank you." Lelouch said solemnly, "I appreciate it."

Lelouch and Orihime met around the side of her apartment. Anyone looking at them from the street could see them, but Lelouch only cared about Susanna incorrectly interpreting the situation. "Inoue-san…I…what I'm about to tell you, you don't tell anyone, understand?"

"I…okay…but…why do you look so sad?" Orihime asked.

Lelouch looked at Orihime with sorrowful eyes. "You remind me of a friend of mine. In fact the resemblance between you two is so close that…if I didn't know any better…I would think you were related." Lelouch said to her. Lelouch had no other way to explain the resemblance to Orihime without having to go into depth about the temporal paradox he was under. That was something no one that didn't already know about it, needed to know about for the next decade and three-fourths. "I…for my soul's peace, I was hoping you could…pretend to be her…momentarily."

"I…I can try." Orihime said. "Should I fix my hair up?" Orihime grabbed her locks and then gasped. "Ah maybe I should act professionally like a soldier and—"

"No…how you are is fine…you don't need to change how you act. You two are…rather similar in personality, though my friend doesn't have…quite the imaginative mind you do." Lelouch told Orihime. "For this…all you need to do is call me Lulu and to me you are Shirley." Lelouch said.

"I…okay." Orihime responded.

"You can start by calling out to me. Call to me…like you're trying to get my attention."

"Ah…okay." Orihime cleared her throat. "Lulu!"

Lelouch was right earlier. He almost did have a heart attack just now. There was a difference in pitch and the emphasis was slightly off by a few hertz, but the emotion and the desire were both there. Lelouch now felt like he was looking right at Shirley. In front of him, for the moment, Inoue Orihime had disappeared. "Sh-Shirley?"

Orihime wasn't sure what she should do in this situation, Lelouch seemed too shocked to say anything so Orihime didn't know what she was supposed to do, but when Lelouch suddenly ran forward and held her she gasped. She hadn't expected that to say the least, but she could tell the way Lelouch's fingers trembled as they gripped her body that whoever this 'Shirley' was she meant a lot to Lelouch. In fact, Orihime's 'feminine instincts' told her that 'Shirley' might've been an old girlfriend of Lelouch's he was forced to say goodbye to. Comfortingly she put her arms around him. "Yes Lulu, it's me."

"Shirley...I'm sorry." Lelouch apologized as if he were apologizing to the real thing. He blamed Shirley's death wholly on himself. He couldn't save her and it still bothered his heart.

Orihime responded in her respective role in kind. "It's okay Lulu, I forgive you."

Lelouch started to feel better. It was the real thing, but it was enough to bring him temporary peace. He let go of Orihime and looked at her. "Thank you Inoue-san." He said to her. He took a deep breath. "That's enough…I appreciate that."

Since Lelouch went back to calling her by her real name Orihime figured the roleplaying segment was done. "It's no problem." She smiled at Lelouch. "Really…but…this 'Shirley' person…it felt like she meant a great deal to you. I could…feel your feelings for her when you held me. You loved her didn't you?"

"I did, but I…never got to tell her how I felt." Lelouch said, turning around.

Orihime was saddened to hear this. "Why did you apologize?" she wanted to know. "What did you do to her?"

"I wasn't able to save her." Lelouch said with a heavy heart. "She died because of my selfishness."

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked, she was still confused.

"I can't explain it now." Lelouch said. "However in eighteen years you will understand that is…if you live that long."

"What?" Orihime wasn't sure what brought that on.

"Never mind…forget I said anything." Lelouch began to walk away.

"W-wait, Lamperouge-kun." Orihime called out. Lelouch stopped walking. "Where is Kurosaki-kun? You know where he is don't you?" Lelouch didn't respond. "If you know where he is, please tell me. His family is worried about him. Ishida-kun and I are the only ones in class in our group. We and Asano-kun are really worried about him."

Lelouch took two steps before speaking. "Ichigo is training to become stronger. He feels responsible for being unable to protect all of you from the arrancar. Do not worry about where he is the next time you see him," Lelouch looked at Orihime from over his shoulder, "He'll be able to protect all of you." A gentle wind blew through the air as Orihime and Lelouch looked at one another. When it passed Lelouch looked forward again. "If you want to see him, then head for the outskirts of town along the edge of the Komatsu district, south of the Railroad."

"Please take me there!" Orihime requested earnestly.

"I cannot." Lelouch responded.

"But why?" Orihime asked.

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to see him now and he wouldn't want you to see him either." Lelouch told her. "Wait a few days, perhaps a week, and then come find him." He walked back towards the Visoreds' car. "Until then, be seeing you." He got into the Lexus, turned on the engine and drove off. Orihime watched him go until he was out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

**Hueco Mundo**

While still out on reconnaissance, or so believed to be, Talbumosuke had his room visited by three arrancar that were displeased with the idea of bowing their head to a Soul Reaper and displeased with Talbumosuke's leadership, _especially_ his complete annihilation of Ggio Vega. Quietly they entered the dark room where a chair sat under a light in an otherwise completely pitch black room. These arrancar, Patros, Menis and Aldegor, were out to steal the Hogyoku and use it themselves. When no one appeared to stop him Patros grabbed the Hogyoku and prepared to leave the Talbumosuke's room with his supporters inside, only for the door to slam shut.

"As I suspected, some of you just can't be trusted." Talbumosuke's voice echoed through the now pitch black room.

"Cowardly Soul Reaper!" Patros shouted. "Show yourself!"

"My, my, do none of you learn? Tell me something Patros just what are your intentions with Aizen-sensei's invention?" Talbumosuke asked.

"To control the world duh. I plan to use this and take command of the empire you built up. Soul Reapers are crushed by hollows. We do not bow our heads to them!" Patros shouted.

"I see." Talbumosuke's voice echoed again. "Answer me this Patros, given such a dangerous tool do you really think I would leave it so obviously unguarded in my study?" Talbumosuke asked.

"Your…study?" Patros was confused. He thought this was Talbumosuke's quarters.

"You are so pathetic." Talbumosuke's voice echoed again. "I know who I can and cannot trust. That is why I had Szayel hand you a fake map when I caught wind of your treasonous behavior from Ulquiorra. And that is why," Talbumosuke snapped his fingers and the Hogyoku, along with the box, that Patros was holding, shattered, "I also created a fake Hogyoku."

_Damn you Szayel! _Patros thought. _You set us up!_

Talbumosuke suddenly appeared and the lights came on, revealing the chrome walls the large couch and the shelves and shelves of books along the walls. The successor to Aizen had cloaked himself using one of Lelouch's favorite Kido: Kyokko. "Going out on reconnaissance, making no announcement of my return. It was true I left, but only for so long." Talbumosuke walked forward. "I came back and waited to see if you would bite at the bate I so precariously held out for you. Judging from what's going on here," Talbumosuke drew out his sword with his right hand and placed it on his shoulder, "I can safely call you three a group of mentally impaired goldfish. Did you really think betraying me would be that easy?" Talbumosuke shook his head side to side. "You poor deluded fools."

"T-Talbumosuke-sama," Menis cried out, "Sir we've done nothing. It was all Patros' idea, sir!" Talbumosuke disappeared and Menis was the first to be cut down. A large wound appeared along the left side of his torso, slicing his arm and part of said torso clean off. Talbumosuke held his blade in left hand, blood dripping from it as Menis bled out. It was a sign of the almost completely unknown fact that Talbumosuke was ambidextrous when it came to the skill of the blade.

"I believe in eliminating the problem before it happens. Being convinced to commit treachery and then blatantly trying to sell out the traitor at the time of being caught is a sign that you will always betray. I need no such individuals on my team." If Gin heard this, he would've laughed at the very irony of this remark.

In anger Patros attacked with his signature energy blast attack. Talbumosuke deflected the strike with his bare hand. Not a single scratch or wrinkled skin cell was seen. Patros turned wide eyed.

"Weak." Talbumosuke commented. He shunpoed past Patros and slashed his sword down at his side, this time to the right. Patros tumbled forward with a nasty slash wound across his abdomen and broke into two pieces. He bled out just as Menis had done.

"S-sir, p-please." Aldegor dropped to his knees. "I-I'll do anything. Have mercy, spare me."

Talbumosuke stood right in front of Aldegor and pointed his blade at his throat. "A true warrior does not beg for his life when faced with death. Instead he confronts his demise head on towards his attacker or doom and tries his best to thwart it. If he is lucky, while he may not be successful, he may impair his enemy so that his allies may use his not so senseless sacrifice to their advantage." Talbumosuke scowled and rose up his blade, both hands on the hilt. "I do not need cowards in my army." He swung his arms down with judgmental force and split Aldegor in half as he had done with Ggio, but since the arrancar was on his knees and Talbumosuke couldn't make a clean cut, for good measure he let go of his sword with his left hand and struck horizontally above Aldegor's chest, slicing the man into two parts torso and two parts head. Talbumosuke then decided to put away his sword into its scabbard. He unlocked the room and shut the lights off using a control panel under the right arm rest of the chair. He then proceeded down the hallway where he would alert one of the cleanup crew to take care of the bodies and the bloodstains. Ulquiorra stood about halfway down the hall before Talbumosuke reached the T-intersection at the end of it.

"I see your plan was successful." Ulquiorra noted.

"Of course it was. Those three weren't even worth my Shikai." Talbumosuke stated.

"Was your reconnaissance successful?" Ulquiorra asked.

Talbumosuke glanced at the 4th espada. "Are you keeping tabs on me Ulquiorra?"

"No sir, just making a general curious inquiry to know if I should expect a growth in the size of our forces." Ulquiorra stated.

Talbumosuke simply smirked, but the smirk seemed to be one of appreciation. Of all the Espada, Aizen seemed to hold Ulquiorra in quite the high regard, despite the fact that Ulquiorra was not the strongest. And why shouldn't he? Ulquiorra was efficient, loyal, respectful, and just as cunning as the late defector himself. He never complained and was always attempting to do something productive. If Talbumosuke had to start listing the arrancar in order of loyalty, Ulquiorra, Starrk and Nelliel would automatically reach the top three in that order. "Not for now, but soon." Talbumosuke simply stated.

"Is there anything I can be of use at the moment?" Ulquiorra wanted to know.

"If you'd like you may spare me the trouble of having to walk down to get a member of the cleanup crew. I do so hate having to do that kind of grunt work when there are plenty of helping hands farther down the chain of command." Talbumosuke stated.

"Understood." Ulquiorra walked away.

Talbumosuke walked to the end of the hall where there was a view of the rest of Hueco Mundo. _I refuse to put up with insubordination. I cannot afford to worry about being stabbed from behind. I am not my master; I cannot factor countless probabilities and outcomes using brainpower alone. However, at the same time, I don't believe over complex strategies are necessary when brute force and destruction of the enemy's plans can work just the same. _Talbumosuke sighed, closed his eyes briefly and stared at his light refracted reflection through the window, his gaze had softened somewhat. _Aizen-sensei, I did not want to have to lead the Espada and the arrancar in your stead, but…now that I am forced to, you can rest easy. I will succeed where you failed. I will avenge you and I will create the world that you envisioned. You can bet your soul on it._

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

**Karakura Town**

**Abandoned Warehouse**

While Ichigo and Hiyori went at each other so that Ichigo could learn to master his Visored training, Lelouch sat around the hideout doing some reading. He had a stack of books next to him leaned up against a low rising rock. Mashiro, not knowing what else to do with herself, decided to take a peek at the stack of books the captain had lying next to him. The titles ran from: _So You're Going to be a Father _to _Partner Expecting, But Not You? A How to Guide_ as well as _The Next Nine Months of Your Life and Beyond_.

"What's all this Lelouch?" Mashiro asked.

"Just some research." Lelouch said. Mashiro looked at the tile in his hand: _Not Married Not a Problem. How to Provide for a Woman Expecting Your Child_. Lelouch was hoping that Mashiro's childishness would get the better of her and she'd leave him alone. The last thing he needed was—

"Hey Kensei, can you come over here?" Mashiro called.

_Oh that's just great._ Lelouch palmed his face and sighed.

"What is it Mashiro?" The brawny Visored sighed as he walked over.

"Lelouch said he's doing some research with these books, but I don't know what kind of research he's doing." Mashiro said.

"So why don't you just ask him, idiot?" Kensei asked.

"But he's reading, I don't want to seem rude." Mashiro said.

_**Well talking around him loudly doesn't exactly help matters, hun. **_Eien Tamashi stated.

_Took the words right out of my mouth. _Lelouch thought to himself.

Kensei knelt down by the stack of books and then looked at Lelouch. "What the heck did you do?" he asked him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Lelouch said sternly and continued to read.

"Hey if you guys are gonna have a private party invite me too." Shinji said walking over.

_And now I can expect things to go south. _Lelouch thought sighing internally.

Shinji saw the title to the book Lelouch was holding. "Well, well, well what's this?" Shinji chuckled. He picked up the book on the top of the stack. The most annoying grin ever was plastered upon the former captain's face as he flipped through the pages. "Oh, Lelouch, Lelouch," he shook his head side to side with a grin, "just what have you gotten yourself into?"

"Something I'd rather not discuss, thank you." Lelouch said, trying to avoid opening up the door to being teased. He needed to concentrate.

Shinji, of course, sat right down next to him. "Now don't be like that, having kids is a wonderful thing." The sound of a rock smashing and Ichigo being sent through it followed by Hiyori bitching at the teen complete with sandal whacking was heard. "Just make sure you don't do a bang up job raising em."

Lelouch's eyebrow twitched. "I know." He said.

"So who's the lucky maiden?" Shinji asked. "Is she a cutie?"

"Why do you care? If you see her she's knocked up with my kid." Lelouch said, trying to stay calm. "It's not like you can do anything."

"Hey, hey I'm just trying to look out for you pal. Just what kind of low-class pervert do you take me for?" Shinji asked, putting his arm around Lelouch.

"I could really just use some peace and quiet right now, thanks." Lelouch said, growing more and more annoyed.

"Ah c'mon tell me about it. It's not like it'll leave the warehouse. We're cut off from the Soul Society. Hey Ichigo! Come on over here and take a break! Lelouch has some interesting information to share."

_Oh hell no! Ichigo is the last person that needs to know about this!_ Lelouch snapped internally. _That is the last straw! _Lelouch slammed the book shut and removed his lenses and stared at Shinji, Kensei and Mashiro. "Lelouch vi Britannia commands you, let me read in peace!" The Visoreds were instantly put under Lelouch's spell and like drones walked away.

Ichigo of course, not hearing any of that except Shinji's call to him, walked right up to Lelouch. "So what's this 'news' you wanna share?" Ichigo asked.

"It's nothing." Lelouch said, sitting back down. "Go back to your training."

Shrugging, Ichigo went flying back at Hiyori, completely oblivious to the titles on the stacks of books by Lelouch. The deceased Britannian sighed and reopened his book to continue reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

**Hueco Mundo**

Loly was having a problem and it was the kind of problem that was a new experience the arrancar girl. She had impulses, the type of impulses, humans and Soul Reapers experienced on a regular basis, but up until she was an arrancar she could not tend to these 'impulses'. She knew what they were caused by: her lust for Talbumosuke. She and Menoly and her superior, Mia, all hungered for the arrancar leader like children craved candy.

Before Mia came into the picture, Loly and Menoly were hardly respected by the Espada, and it was even harder for them to directly converse with Talbumosuke and Aizen who were very high up the chain of command. After Mia was located by Aizen, utilized and transformed, both arrancar girls saw the blue haired Adjuchas level arrancar as their ticket to climbing higher in rank. They pleaded with Mia to become her fracciones and surprisingly Mia took them under her wing without a second thought. After all the woman was the embodiment of lust and desire.

Loly had hoped that, under Mia, she, Menoly and her superior could see Talbumosuke as much as they wanted, but it seemed the man was always on a tight schedule and hated being interrupted from his work.

In frustration, Loly lay on her bed and, picturing Talbumosuke, began to fondle herself. Such urges were never a bother when she was a hollow, she could derive the same pleasure from devouring human souls, but as an arrancar, things were different. For many arrancar, though much less problematic to the Vasdo Lordes, adjusting to being humanistic had been a hurdle, but all of them that had been transformed had gotten over it after a few days, it was if they were meant to be this way.

Such a mentality was a belief that Nelliel often preached. She believed that being an arrancar was like being a mindless being suddenly awakened, given intelligence and morals. She found it odd that Soul Reapers frowned upon Soul Reapers obtaining hollow powers. "To understand the enemy you must become the enemy." She had said. As well as. "For order to exist, so too must there be chaos." Perhaps that was why Nelliel also respected Talbumosuke. The man had proven that he could be as destructive, violent and chaotic as a hollow, if prompted, but still kept his own, if twisted, sense of morals. He'd even undergone hollowfication process and become a Visored using his master's notes as a guide.

Loly, of course, wasn't thinking about any of this, but rather the very pleasing thoughts and fantasies of Talbumosuke pleasing her, dominating her of her own free will.

Although Loly had closed the door before she started, she had forgotten to lock it and when her master walked in, she quickly tried to explain herself, but failed to even get out a coherent sentence.

"Oh, Loly, Loly," Mia said with a devious smile, placing her fingers against her lips, "If you needed pleasure why didn't you just ask?" Mia began to undo her top and removed it completely, showing off the number '7' tattoo along her upper right arm. The most interesting thing noting though, was the amount of tentacle roots festering on Mia's back. They were violet-red in contrast to her cream colored skin.

"M-Mia-sama?" Loly looked at Mia confused as the Espada started to straddle Loly's body. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Mia purred. A root extended off of Mia's back and darted towards Loly, feeling up her left breast. The cold, smooth feeling on her skin elicited a pleasured 'ooh' from the arrancar female. "You need only say the word Loly, and I shall take care of you." Mia said smiling down at her fraccion.

"Take care of me, Mia-sama." Loly said, aroused.

"Of course." Mia replied. Dozens more tentacles shot out of her back. Mia used them to hold Loly up in the air, up against the wall while she rubbed more of them over Loly's sensitive areas. Loly began moaning from the pleasure her mistress was giving her. She had never experienced such a sensation before.

Loly of course wasn't the only one getting off on the action either. The tentacles on Mia's back had to be tended to regularly, either by use in combat or in the manner they were being used right now. If she didn't she'd go crazy…as if she hadn't done so already in several of her battles. Mia lifted Loly's legs up and spread them apart, leaning the pig-tailed arrancar back and holding her arms out before shooting out a tentacle much larger and thicker than most of the others.

Loly was covered in sweat and dripping with tentacle slime. She was turned on by her mistress' actions. She craved more. She saw the large, thick tentacle her mistress had just released, wondering what was about to happen. "Why don't I tend to your most sensitive spot, Loly-chan." Mia grinned. She inserted the tentacle straight into Loly's pussy, causing the arrancar to buck her hips and moan. She was so loud that Menoly, who took residence in the room next door, of which connected to Loly's entered only to see what was going on.

"Loly could you—OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Menoly cried out.

Loly was too far into ecstasy to notice, but Mia looked at her other subordinate with a sly smile and ran the side of her index finger up along the side of her face. "Oh, hello there Menoly-chan. Your timing could not have been better."

"M-Mia-sama…wh-what are you doing to Loly?" Menoly was petrified. When she walked in the room she hadn't expected this.

Mia walked towards her as her tentacles extended as she walked, leaving Loly in place where she was being screwed by Mia's tendrils. The blue haired arrancar smiled at Menoly. "Loly needed help satisfying her lust for our lord. I merely gave her what I could to fulfill that need. You feel the same way about our lord too don't you?" Mia asked. "Perhaps I should use my powers to satisfy you as well."

"B-but something like this is—mmph." Menoly's protests were stopped when Mia shut her up by kissing her. "M-mistress." Menoly's face turned red, a sign of slight arousal.

Mia cupped Menoly's face, her blood red nails gently caressing her cheeks. "You look so cute when you're petrified Menoly-chan." Mia said lustfully. She inconspicuously dropped a tentacle down to the ground that snaked along the ground and up behind Menoly. Mia's cheeks were starting to turn red. "Let me satisfy you. I know you will not be disappointed."

With her senses focused on her mistress coming onto her, Menoly was caught off-guard when the tentacle Mia released suddenly grabbed her arm. This was followed by several more tentacles grabbing Menoly and binding her along the wall. "M-Mistress s-stop." Menoly protested.

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" Mia asked she gingerly took her finger and stroked Menoly's most sensitive area through her panties and hakama. Menoly gasped and her head tilted back. "See, doesn't that feel good?" Mia asked.

"I-It does." Menoly admitted.

"Then don't be so inhibitive. I'll make you feel really good Menoly-chan." Mia promised. She stared at Menoly with her clear blue eyes. "You know you want me to." Mia's grip on Menoly tightened as some of the tentacles extended and the ones by her arms began to run their moisture over her breasts.

"Y-yes…m-make me feel good." Menoly requested.

"And so I shall." Mia replied. With a swift slice, using her hierro's sharpness, she sliced through Menoly's clothing and put her in the same state she currently had Loly in, the fraccion of which had already climaxed twice now. Loly was more…needy than Menoly was, as far as Mia knew. She took care of her fraccion much like the other female Espada. She brought Loly to another climax and Menoly to one and then released both girls from her hold and sucked her tentacles straight into her. The roots disappeared and her back smoothed out. She brought Menoly and Loly to her and put an arm around each member of her exhausted fraccion, holding them to her as the girls used Mia's larger bosom to rest their heads. Mia was holding them as if she were a mother nursing her young children and spoke to them in a similar fashion. "We shall always be together." Mia told them. "Let the lust we share flourish and let us let nothing come between us. I will take care of you two so long as I exist."

**End of Chapter 56**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Originally this chapter was going to be much longer, and by much longer I mean I would probably have had to split the DA version into two parts…AGAIN! This would've been out much earlier, but I was preoccupied reliving one of my favorite childhood shows: Beast Wars. Right then hope you enjoyed and that most of you weren't too weirded out by the last scene here. I should have ch 57 out soon. I only have one scene to add…it's just a matter of when I get to do that scene. Some good night's rest to remove this headache of mine should do the trick. Night folks).**


	57. Lelouch Calculates and Prepares

**(A/N: Originally this was going to be combined with chapter 56, but the ridiculous length caused me to reconsider…yeeesss. Sorry, Beast Wars still on the brain heh heh. Once again there is sexually explicit content this chapter, but it's a lot tamer than the last time. If you find yourself getting uncomfortable just quickly skip down to the next scene).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person pov<strong>

**Karakura Town, Abandoned Warehouse**

It was business as usual for Ichigo and the Visoreds. Ichigo was getting his butt kicked by Hiyori. Shinji was watching them. Lisa was reading a swimsuit catalog. Kensei was bench pressing and Mashiro was…well she was nearby. Hachigen and Rose were out on lunch duty. Love was reading a manga and Lelouch was sitting by himself in a corner. He had already read through all the books he purchased. At the moment he was reviewing his brief, ten minute encounter with Ichigo's hollow self.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Ago<strong>

"Bankai!" Lelouch declared. "Zero no Seishin no Eien Tamashi."

"Now that's what I call style." Rose commented.

"Lelouch you're going up against a high level hollow not entering a level five HAZMAT zone." Shinji sighed.

"I'm not taking any chances." Lelouch said. "You guys wanna gamble with your life that's fine by me. I'm not." Lelouch walked up to the barrier and switched Mashiro out for him. He saw Ichigo's hollow form which was pretty much, what he considered, Vanguard without the intelligence. This time however, he was prepared. "Bakudo 99: Kin!" Lelouch pinned Ichigo to the ground, tying him down. _Those chains will not hold him for long. _Lelouch put up his circular spherical barrier.

The barrier and the Kido held for about seven minutes. For the remaining three, Lelouch just spammed his fireball attack in combination with his cape's disappearing act. Lelouch managed to survive the encounter without so much as a scratch and from it acquired some useful data on high level hollows that he'd store in his brain and put to use later

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

Yes things were relatively normal in the underground, but they were about to change to unique. Outside the barrier, a relatively lost Inoue Orihime wandered about. She was wearing a bright pink t-shirt and gray sweat pants with white stripes. She was sure she could sense Ichigo's reiatsu, but she couldn't pinpoint its location. She folded her arms and put on her thinking face. "I was sure Lamperouge-kun said the Komatsu district and I can sense Kurosaki-kun's reiatsu, but…" she then took notice of a trail of ants avoiding going around a seemingly empty lot. She put her hand up and touched her hand to a barrier that suddenly parted.

Upon feeling the barrier be breached the Visoreds starting getting on edge. Lelouch of course was not panicking or getting battle ready. "Relax," he said, "I recognize the reiatsu." Lelouch slammed shut the notebook he had been writing in, put the pencil along his ear and stood up. "I swear if this is how edgy you all react when you sense unfamiliar reiatsu without checking to see if any of your allies recognize it, Talbumosuke is going to rip us apart." He walked to the entrance to the underground where Orihime was coming down the stairs. "I see you found the place okay." He said. "Hey!" Lelouch called to Ichigo and Hiyori. "Take five you two!"

Ichigo stopped dead, getting a sandal whack from Hiyori. "I'm the one in charge dumbass and I say we keep going." Lelouch noticing this, used Shunpo to reach the pair in one step.

"I thought I was clear. I said you two should take a break." Lelouch said.

"Who put you in charge dumbass? I don't see you with the ability to hollowfy." Hiyori growled.

"You know I may not have access to the royal dimension, but I have a rather strong pull when it comes to the Soul Society. I could easily tell Royal Guardsman Hikifune what you've been up to this last century. What do you think she'll say, hmm Hiyori?" Lelouch asked with a smug smile.

Hiyori growled like a guard dog to a potential intruder. "You're bluffing." She snarled.

"Prepared to take the risk?" Lelouch asked with his smug grin still applied.

Hiyori growled even louder than before and stomped away from Ichigo and Lelouch over to the other Visoreds. "You have until the chick leaves. After that it's right back to work do you hear me?"

"He'll take a break until I decide you two can go back at it. Or perhaps you want me to tell Hikifune that you abused her replacement relentlessly for nine years straight." Lelouch threatened, again with a smug grin.

"I hate you." Hiyori seethed, sending a death glare at Lelouch, but walked away nonetheless.

"Who's this Hikifune person?" Ichigo scratched his head.

"Not important." Lelouch said dropping the smug look and returning to his natural serious look, eyes closed. He began to walk over towards a set of rocks away from where he and Ichigo currently were. "Come to me when you're done. There's something I want to run by you afterwards." He said to Ichigo.

"Yeah, no problem." Ichigo said.

Lelouch, with his back to Ichigo created a hell butterfly. "Bakudo 26: Kyokko." He whispered. The century old Soul Reaper had a suspicion about the nature of Ichigo and Orihime's relationship or at least from Orihime's end. He wanted to listen in, see if his hunches were correct. She had come all the way here after all.

Ichigo walked up to Orihime, surprised to see her, especially since she was alone. He figured Rukia or Tatsuki would've surely come with her. "Hey Inoue, what's up?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, I…I was you know just passing by and I…I um…" Orihime took a deep breath. This was harder than she had anticipated. Her heartbeat was in her head. "I well you see…"

Ichigo decided to break the ice. "How come you didn't come with Tatsuki or Rukia? I'm surprised you came here alone."

"Ah, well you see, Tatsuki-chan's training with Yoruichi-san and I came here alone because everyone's so worried about you and I wanted to make sure you were okay." Orihime told Ichigo.

"Well, as you can see I'm fine." Ichigo smiled at her and then scowled. "I'm getting stronger so that next time there's an attack no one will get hurt because I'm too weak to fight off an enemy."

_He really means that and I know…I can already feel it. Ichigo's much stronger than he was when we went to the Soul Society to save Kuchiki-san. _"Ah, that reminds me your family is really worried about you. Kuchiki-san and her nee-san have been looking all over for you. You left without telling anyone. Lamperouge-kun told me last week where you were. I thought about saying something, but I…but I…"

"It's okay, I wasn't in the best of shape up until today anyway." Ichigo said rubbing the back of his neck. He then looked forward towards Orihime. "If you see my family let them know that I'm okay. Tell Rukia or Hisana to make up some excuse."

"Okay." Orihime nodded enthusiastically.

"Don't worry about me okay." Ichigo said with a soft expression. "I'll be fine. Just do me a favor and stay safe. Tell Tatsuki and the others that applies to them too." Ichigo said and then turned towards where Lelouch was waiting for him. "Anyway, I appreciate your concern, but right now I've got some training to get back to." Ichigo walked forward.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun one last thing!" Orihime called out quickly.

"Hmm?" Ichigo turned to look at her.

"I've been think a lot about who we're up against and—"

"Stop." Ichigo said. "It's not worth it. Lelouch told me about Talbumosuke's history and what he's planning to do. Aizen was apparently some big shot villain up until the moment Lelouch killed him. Talbumosuke's taken up the mantle in his place. Apparently he's sworn himself as Lelouch's greatest enemy because Lelouch made a tactical choice that resulted in the death of his home and servants, leaving only his mother and siblings alive, but killing his father. His actions aren't purely out of revenge. Talbumosuke believed in Aizen's cause and seeks the same goal Aizen did and to reach that goal he's using the arrancar. Lelouch has declared Talbumosuke irredeemable and after what I saw on Sokyoku hill, when he cut you and the others down, I can say with certainty that that is inexcusable. I will get stronger and I will get strong enough to have the power to defeat Talbumosuke. No, not defeat, when I get that bastard in my sights: he dies. I won't let him get away with hurting you and the others. I know you have a compassionate heart, but it's wasted on a guy like him. We can't show him mercy Inoue, he'll just pick at it, at least according to Lelouch." There was silence. There wasn't a word, sound or thought emitted from Orihime or Ichigo. "Anyway, I'd best get back to training. Thanks for stopping by Inoue. It's nice to see a friendly face from the outside once in a while." Ichigo said and used Shunpo to reach Lelouch's location.

Orihime looked at her crush with a warm smile. Then she headed back for the stairs and left for home.

Ichigo walked over to Lelouch. "So whatcha need?" he asked.

"Two things, to start off I have something I want to ask you." Lelouch stated. "You and Inoue-san, what is your relationship with one another?" Lelouch asked.

"Huh?" Ichigo responded, furrowing his brow. He paused and thought for a moment before speaking. "Inoue?" he paused again as he tried to find the right words. "Well, she's a friend…I hardly knew her until a little while after I met Rukia when her dead brother hollowfied and attacked her."

"I see." Lelouch said. "Do your feelings extend farther than friendship?" Lelouch wanted to know.

"What the hell's up with asking that?" Lelouch found it hard not to laugh, but did manage to keep his composure. It was easy to see Ichigo's biggest insecurity: women. Lelouch was reminiscent of himself in Ichigo's response. In his sophomore year, and much of his junior year before obtaining his Geass, Lelouch acted the same way. It was when C.C, Kallen, and Shirley started becoming closer and closer to him did Lelouch start to become less insecure with the female genome. By that point his avoidance of relationships was more out of necessity than of insecurity and he started seeing women for women. He wondered if Ichigo had more eyes on him than the kid figured. Lelouch knew that Tatsuki probably had some feeling towards him, and Orihime's were obvious. If not for Kaien he figured Rukia might be the same way. There were probably others in Ichigo's class that might find the freshman to be rather delicious.

"Just calm down and answer the question." Lelouch stated.

"That's easy for you to say. You're a walking chick magnet." Ichigo told Lelouch.

"Of which I use the ability of sparingly, or rather hardly at all." Lelouch said sternly, making sure to clear up confusion. "There's no reason to get so bent out of shape. Now answer me, do you feel more than friendship towards Inoue-san?"

"I don't know." Ichigo said, getting irritated.

"You should find out." Lelouch told him.

"What for?" Ichigo was getting tired of Lelouch being so demanding.

Lelouch took a deep breath. "I was like you once. I hardly realized, or cared, of those around me who adored me." Lelouch pointed at Ichigo. "You need to make certain of your feelings. Not just to Inoue-san, but to Arisawa-san as well. Both of them are your closest companions of the opposite gender. Both could harbor deep feelings of more than friendship and you're so focused on the goal and on yourself that you may not realize it. I see a lot of me and you and this is one of those things that is a big case of déjà vu for me. You should find out how you feel." Lelouch said. "Uncertainty of one's feelings towards a potential significant other could mean the difference between life and death, yours…and theirs."

"Fine whatever," Ichigo brushed off scratching his head, wanting to get off the topic of discussion, "what's the other thing you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I need to see the limit of your power. I want you to use Bankai and hollowfy and then hit me with your Getsuga Tensho." Lelouch said.

"Unguarded? You'll be blown to bits!" Ichigo warned.

"Who said anything about unguarded?" Lelouch said and pulled out his Gikongan, the inhabitant of which ran over for cover after it was ingested. Lelouch slung Eien Tamashi over his back, activating his Shikai before clasping his feet together and throwing his arms out. "Bankai!" Lelouch emerged in his close to replica Zero outfit. "Zero no Seinshin no Eien Tamashi." He then projected an egg shaped forcefield around himself and then wrapped his cape in front of him with his other hand. His cape flashed as light reflected off of it and the fold of the cape grew to protect Lelouch's body. He still held out his other hand to keep the forcefield projected. "My forcefield protects me from attacks and my cape, while in Bankai, is resistant to non-physical attacks. I'm going to gauge your strength simply by how much damage you can do. Between my shield and my cape, if my calculations are correct, I should emerge from this unscathed."

"And if you're wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"Worst case scenario is that I take minor damage. In battle the enemy would never give me a chance to prepare myself so defensively and like this I cannot retaliate. This is simply a measure of your current strength. Do it." Lelouch instructed.

"All right then, here goes." Ichigo activated his Bankai and put on his mask. At this point in his training his mask only lasted 4 seconds, but that was more than enough to unleash a powerful Getsuga Tensho. He put on the mask and charged his moon fang. Lelouch could feel the energy surging around him. He noticed the ground quake and the small pebbles at Ichigo's feet, and underneath the blade's tip, tremble and shake from Ichigo's power. Ichigo lifted his blade above his head. "GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo unleashed his attack with all his might. Dust went kicking up in every which direction. Many of the Visoreds took cover behind rocks or ducked down like a kid in an air raid drill. Lelouch's shield took the brunt of the attack. Ichigo's hollowfied Getsuga Tensho was incredibly powerful. As the black moon fang pressured against Lelouch's shield the shield began to crack and eventually the Getsuga broke through. The attack was severely weakened after breaking through Lelouch's shield, but his cape was now taking the rest of it. With tremendous effort, Lelouch pushed with his anti-energy cape and then completely deflected and sent flying what remained of Ichigo's getsuga, which careened off away from everyone and impacted against a large rock, blowing it to bits. Ichigo removed his mask and powered down, panting.

Lelouch sealed his Zanpakuto. "Thank you Ichigo," He said, his breathing rather regular, "Much appreciated." Lelouch began to walk away, leaving Ichigo to pant in place. Shinji walked up to the tenth division captain as he got back into his Gigai.

"What was that all about?" the former captain wanted to know.

"I needed to see the full brunt of Ichigo's power for myself." Lelouch said.

"And what do you think? And just how did you deflect it so easily?" Shinji asked.

"It wasn't his full power for starters. Ichigo is still tired from today's exercises otherwise his attack would've torn right through my shielding. Dodging via teleportation would've been a more preferable means of surviving the attack. And this is only after a week. He can only get stronger from here." Lelouch stated. "Train him well, I see great potential in him. With proper training he'll be able to fight on par with the Espada."

"And what about you?" Shinji asked.

"If this was simply Bankai against Bankai he would've never broken through my shield. That alone tells me how dangerous and powerful his hollowfication is." Lelouch noted. "I need to report my findings to the Soul Society." Lelouch began to walk away again. "I'll be back in a few days. There are things I need to take care of in preparation and anticipation of Talbumosuke's next move."

"Well, all right, see ya then." Shinji said as he rubbed the back of his neck. With that, Lelouch walked up the stairs and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days Later<strong>

**Hueco Mundo**

On what should've been a normal day the seventh Espada, Mia Arruruerie, was called to Talbumosuke's quarters seemingly out of the blue. The Espada wondered what she was being called for or why. Only Nelliel, Starrk and Ulquiorra were privileged enough to meet with Talbumosuke one on one because of their undying loyalty and only Ulquiorra regularly took advantage of it. Mia was anxious at the prospect of meeting with the Arrancar leader, very rarely did they have a chance to interact and never was it one on one. When she entered Talbumosuke's room he smiled at her and beckoned her forward with his finger before leading her around to the balcony at the back of the room. This balcony overlooked outside Las Noches out into the vast darkness of Hueco Mundo. The dark haired arrancar master, with his hands in his pockets, looked out over the balcony at the gray sand.

After moments of silence Mia spoke up. "You wanted to see me sir?" she asked with a smile.

"I was just thinking," Talbumosuke said, "about when Aizen-sensei first introduced me to you and the Espada."

"That was nearly three months ago wasn't it?" Mia asked in confirmation. Talbumosuke nodded.

"While you are not the strongest Espada, Mia, you are the closest to Aizen's intention with them. You have your hollow powers and you have the Shikai of two different Soul Reapers." Talbumosuke pivoted his left foot and looked at Mia with his left eye. "You even managed to create an independent personality from the three beings that compose you, or so I've read in the notes Aizen-senseileft behind." Talbumosuke turned to face forward towards Mia and tilted his head up slightly and smirked. "I find it rather intriguing."

"It's intriguing is it?" she asked with a smile.

"Indeed," Talbumosuke looked front forward and took a few steps towards Mia smiling, "imagine if I could create ten arrancar like you, it would be a perfect mixture of hollow and soul reaper. Aizen-sensei was content with creating just a ragtag army of ten of you, warring against the Soul Society and picking up the pieces once you all had fallen," he took a few steps towards her, "but I see a greater potential for you all, one where you are not some free mercenaries with your own agendas," his expression became serious, but sly, "but an invasion force worthy of becoming the bane of the Soul Society." Talbumosuke walked even closer to Mia. They were less than an arm's distance apart. "Imagine what I could do if I could bring the Espada to have not just a Resurreccion and a Shikai, like you do, but perhaps a second level of resurreccion, an instinctual level spawned from the Hogyoku, filling you all with power." Talbumosuke stroked a finger under Mia's smooth chin. "And you, Mia, are the key to my success."

"Am I?" Mia asked, intrigued, purring slightly at the sensation of being stroked in such a manner.

Talbumosuke walked around behind Mia and gently massaged her shoulders. "Yes you are." Talbumosuke breathed into her ear. "You have a Resurreccion, you are strong enough to be an Espada, you are loyal and you have a Soul Reaper's Shikai, two in fact. You're the closest I have to a perfectly balanced hybrid being. That is why I need you."

Mia rotated her shoulders. "Mmm, your touch is so pleasing."

"You're hardly listening aren't you?" Talbumosuke chuckled.

Mia reached behind her head to stroke Talbumosuke's cheek. "How can I when you're hitting all the right spots. I am the Espada of lust after all.

"That you are indeed." Talbumosuke said and wrapped his arms around Mia's front from behind, letting his forearms hang loosely over her bust. "Shall I satisfy your carnal desires?"

"Mmmm, I'd like that." Mia purred.

"Then come with me." Talbumosuke smirked.

The pair went inside. Talbumosuke found out just how breathtaking an experience with the Espada of lust could be. Mia let him dominate; he was in charge after all. He was the only person allowed to have power over her. The lust ran rampant through Talbumosuke's bedchambers. Mia was in ecstasy. Talbumosuke was good. In contrast to both Lelouch and Byakuya, he never turned down an offer for an encounter from a noblewoman. He was just as much a master of seduction as the blue haired humanoid he was doing was.

After it was all over, Mia prepared to leave. Before she did though, she turned towards Talbumosuke with a playful smile. "Shall we do this again sometime?" She offered.

"Separate yourself from your past and I shall consider it." Talbumosuke responded.

"You're a cruel man, making me work for what I want." Mia groaned.

"Business before pleasure…as they say." Talbumosuke told her.

Playfully Mia jerked her head forward and bit down. She laughed and then left the room. She wandered about halfway down the hall before she ran into Hallibel. "Is that going to become a habit, you and the leader?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mia looked to the side.

"Don't play games." Hallibel told her. "I know what I sensed."

Mia laughed. "Were you spying Hallibel?" Mia asked.

"Fluctuating reiatsus are hard to miss, but I've only been here a few minutes. I came to warn you." Hallibel told her.

"Warn me of what?" Mia laughed walking towards Hallibel, preparing to pass by her.

"You shouldn't get yourself with men like that." Hallibel told Mia sternly.

Mia cackled and leaned against the opposite wall to look at the Tercera. "What's the big deal, there's nothing wrong with it. It's not like I'm in love with him. He's just," Mia licked her lips and let her tongue hang out, "Tasty." She pulled her tongue in. "I have no intention of becoming attached to him."

"Even if that is not your intention, he will trick your mind. Soon the dominator will become the dominated. You will be unable to live without his touch. He will warp your mind…more than it already is. One day you might just kill an ally in order to stay at his side, like your fraccion for example." Hallibel prophesized.

"If that's how you feel, then why are you here?" Mia asked, arms folded, smug smirk upon her face. "More than half of the Espada are men or haven't you noticed?" Mia paused and then added, with a faux 'eureka' tone, "Oh that's right, you're not anti-male, your anti-sexist. You like being the one in charge or at the very least don't like being frowned upon because of your gender." Hallibel simply stared. "Your silence speaks volumes Hallibel-chan." Mia tilted her head to the side, placing he cheek in her left palm and resting her left elbow in her right palm. "After all you get along just fine with the Primera don't you?" Hallibel counted herself lucky that her cheeks were covered by her mask fragments so that Mia couldn't see the slight red color creeping into her cheeks. "Perhaps I should remove that dominance you hold so highly."

"Try it and I shall cut you down where you stand." Hallibel threatened.

"Mmm," Mia sounded, licking her lips, "You're so proud. One of these days you really should try to unwind a bit. It would do you some good." Hallibel simply glared. "Ah very well, I know when I'm not wanted around." Mia walked away from Hallibel, but glanced back at the tercera until she was no longer in her field of vision.

Hallibel simply took a deep breath and walked down around the other direction and eventually found herself standing on one of the inner balconies of Las Noches. She thought about Talbumosuke's upcoming plan. He would be sending her, several of the Espada and some of the numeros out to capture Inoue Orihime. Apparently Talbumosuke found the human girl to be the least likely to fight back if captured. He needed to take hold of someone that could draw Ichigo, and several others, into Hueco Mundo. It was a strategy Aizen himself had written down in his notes, though he only wrote it as 'capture one of Kurosaki Ichigo's nakama'. Talbumosuke only now had specified which one and left the job of capture to Ulquiorra.

Hallibel had seen images of the target. Talbumosuke had passed out an entire packet of the attack plan to those involved in the plan at a meeting the other day. Hallibel silently agreed that Ulquiorra was the best suited for capturing the girl. He was efficient and he was likely to be physically gentle with the capture. Hallibel agreed that coercion was much better suited than force in this instance.

Her job in the plan was to engage the enemy. Killing was optional as was bringing her fraccion. As a result Hallibel insisted they stay behind. Talbumosuke himself admitted he could not properly gauge the enemy's strength. Hence why he instrumented these wave attacks to gather data and test the enemy. Hallibel was uncertain as to whom she would engage. She had heard Grimmjow and Yammy arguing over who would fight Ichigo, they still were, and Mia would no doubt make a beeline for Kaien. She was uncertain whom Nelliel might go after. She would obviously seek a stronger opponent than last time.

Still whatever the case was going to be, the battle would be difficult. Hallibel was hoping they could survive the battle without any casualties. True, all of the Espada made it back alive, but Lilynette, Starrk's other half, Loly and Menoly, were not at that level. Hallibel decided if perhaps she should ask Talbumosuke if they should send cannon fodder out into the battle first to weaken the enemy.

_After all, _Hallibel thought to herself, _nothing in this world is without sacrifices. _

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

**Karakura Town**

Lelouch was at Orihime's conversing with Yamamoto using the giant projector he had ask Susanna to hook up in wherever she wound up staying when they were leaving the Soul Society.

"I see, so that is what you believe Talbumosuke to be after." Yamamoto said as Lelouch finished his explanation.

"Yes sir," Lelouch responded with a nod, "If my calculations are correct, based on the information I've received from Kyoraku and Ukitake-taicho and my own research, Talbumosuke will go through with Aizen's original plan to create an Oken using Karakura Town's spiritually rich soil and its inhabitants. His ultimate goal is to create a world of which he and Aizen both envisioned."

"I see, and do you believe we should take any extra precautions other than the ones we are taking already?" Yamamoto asked. With just Ukitake and Shunsui's report, the Head Captain had already started making plans to counteract what he believed Aizen's, and by extension Talbumosuke's, plans were.

"At the moment I don't think there is anything else that can be done. However, passage between Karakura Town and the Soul Society should be made simpler until the day of battle. There's no telling what kind of ploys Talbumosuke might employ before he commits to a full attack. He's not Aizen, but that's not necessarily a good thing in this instance. He'll work to gauge us properly before he commits to full frontal warfare. In the meantime we must be prepared for unexpected developments." Lelouch was unaware when Orihime just so happened to walk by the room at look into it momentarily as he gave that last statement.

"I see, please be sure to keep in touch if you discover anything else that may be of use to us." Yamamoto stated.

"I shall." Lelouch said. "Lamperouge-taicho out." He closed communications. He turned to see Orihime. "You shouldn't eavesdrop on military discussions he told her."

"O-oh, I-I'm sorry," she apologized.

"I suppose I shouldn't complain too much since I am a guest in your home and what's going on concerns you as much as it concerns me." Lelouch said.

"Um…okay." Orihime didn't know how to respond to that.

"Inoue-san, might I ask an inquiry of a personal nature to you?" Lelouch asked out of the blue.

"Umm…I suppose so." Orihime said, uncertain.

"I'm curious, how do you feel about Ichigo?" he wanted to make certain he wasn't getting Ichigo all bent out of shape for nothing.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime responded. Lelouch noticed her unconsciously take a step back and was immediately aware of the blushing cheeks upon her face. "I…well…I like him a lot. I…r-really like him. Ah, please don't tell him I said that!" Orihime worried.

"Relax," Lelouch put up a hand and smiled, "I know what it's like to have feelings towards someone and be unable to properly express them. This is something you need to work out for yourself. However, I will say this. You should make clear of your feelings for him. You should dig deep down and work to find that courage to confess to him." Lelouch looked saddened. "There's nothing worse than for it to be too late to tell the person you love how much you care about them."

"Was that what happened with you and Shirley?" Orihime asked.

"Not just Shirley." Lelouch answered. "I had a similar experience with a woman who used to wear the very mantle I now carry upon my back. It's said that those who do not learn from their mistakes are destined to repeat them. I guess that really is true. However, if I can't improve myself, I want to be able to help others. If your feelings towards Ichigo are as strong as they seem, you shouldn't wait too long. The longer you wait, the less chance you have of attaining true happiness." Lelouch said. He walked past Orihime and proceeded to leave. "Think about what I said, all right?" he then opened and closed the door behind him.

"I will." Orihime said, even though Lelouch couldn't possibly hear her.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later<strong>

**Hueco Mundo**

The arrancar that Talbumosuke was implementing into his plot to capture Inoue Orihime were all at assembly. The attack was to commence in a fortnight from now. The plan was for Inoue Orihime to be isolated from the others and confronted by Ulquiorra. From there the rest of the plan would fall into place. Talbumosuke also ordered to his Espada that unless their lives were threatened they should hold off on using their Resurreccion. During the discussion, Talbumosuke asked if anyone had anything they would like to add to the plan. Hallibel spoke up.

"Sir, pardon me if I sound foolish to you, but I believe we might be more efficient if we use more arrancar. The group of former Soul Reapers you have mentioned as to being there, are unaccounted for. Even with that said, I do believe we are somewhat undermanned for the assault. Might you consider sending out fodder for the Soul Reapers as a first wave to tire them out before we attack, or perhaps adding a few more to the assault." Hallibel suggested.

"Putting out an initial wave would scramble the enemy and put them on alert, the whole point is to hit them before they can blink and retreat while they are confused. Sending out an initial wave is a certain telegraph to both Lelouch and to Urahara that we have an ulterior motive. However, adding one or two more units to the attack is not a bad idea at all. If that is the case, since you motioned it, I declare that your fraccion should mandatorily accompany the assault." Talbumosuke stated.

"I…yes sir." Hallibel realized arguing was pointless. After all, her fraccion would help even things up. _I just hope I can keep them safe. _Hallibel sighed.

"The last onslaught taught us that our enemies are indeed powerful. They have the ability to quash adjuchas level fraccion and last time Lamperouge Lelouch was not in the field of battle, but I believe this time he will be forced to take to the frontlines. In any case all of you are to use caution when engaging your foes. You are there to engage and stall not to kill, unless your opponent is just that weak. Just enjoy yourselves, play with your food. In the end, victory shall be ours to claim." Talbumosuke assured and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

**Karakura Town**

Afterschool, with Rukia attending classes, Orihime went up to talk to her. The day before, Urahara had called her in to tell her that he didn't want her fighting. He had become aware that Talbumosuke's lack of ability to plan would force him to make more calculated battle decisions. Orihime was more or less a walking target. If she stopped to heal anyone Talbumosuke send an attacker after her to dispose of her. Of course, Urahara didn't let it slip either that he believed that Talbumosuke would use Orihime's weak self-defensive will as a means to coerce her into becoming captive. He and Lelouch already agreed on the prospect. The latter decided that the former should be the one to give Orihime the decision they had come to. Urahara had made a joke about how playing 'bad cop' was more Lelouch's jurisdiction, but Lelouch noted that, to further his own preparations, it would be better if Urahara spoke with Orihime.

"What, Kisuke pulled you off the frontlines?" Rukia asked, surprised.

"That's what he said. I understand though, I'm not all that great at fighting. The arrancar are really powerful and in a fight the fourth division really would be better for healing." Orihime stated. "I still take too long. Urahara-san said I'm more likely to get attacked since Talbumosuke-san would choose to attack the healers first."

"But you still want to be of use don't you?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, I want to help Kurosaki-kun, and you, and Tatsuki-chan and all of my other nakama." Orihime stated. "Of all people Tatsuki-chan certainly needs me. Having me around somehow makes her more determinate, or so sensei says."

Rukia had a decision to make. She could've just as easily taken Orihime to an abandoned location in Karakura Town and trained her there rather than taking the tangerine haired schoolgirl all the way to the Soul Society and into her division's training grounds. She could've just as easily told Orihime there was no reason she couldn't practice on her own to get stronger. Either choice could've possibly altered the course of time and maybe stopped what was going to occur twelve days from the present. But Rukia didn't, they did, and time was not changed.

At this same time, Kaien was out on the river practicing with his Zanpakuto. He had been practicing non-stop, trying out new techniques and working to master Nejibana to its fullest. Even after a full century of being a vice-captain, Kaien was still discovering new ways to use his water-based Shikai. "Mage Tsutsuji!" **(Bending Azalea) **Holding Nejibana with both hands, Kaien swung the base up, creating a crescent shaped wave, swung down with the tip, creating another, twirled the trident so that the tip of Nejibana was pointing over Kaien's shoulder, creating another wave, and then, grabbing the base with one hand, flipped Nejibana forward, creating a bolt of water that tore right through the three waves, without damaging them and shot forward at powerful speeds. The attack was meant to mesmerize the opponent. They were meant to think that Kaien's three waves were his attack only for the water bolt to go screaming through the waves, invisible due to the technique's execution until it broke through the front most wave, at which point the opponent was hit, destabilizing them and the three waves would crash upon them. If the opponent dodged the attack all together, with the way he was holding Nejibana, Kaien could thrust the weapon behind him and hit his opponent with the pointed end if they attempted to attack from behind. Kaien panted as the water evaporated. He looked down at Nejibana and gripped his fist. _It's still not enough. _He thought to himself. _I still won't be able to save Miyako with parlor tricks like this. That arrancar is a powerful one and I still don't know what she's truly capable of. She's one of Talbumosuke's elite. I have to discover all of Nejibana's power if I am to beat her. _

_**How about a training partner then Kaien? **_Nejibana asked and appeared before Kaien. Nejibana had light blue skin, like Kaien's trident itself. She wore a loosely fitting sea-green t-shirt, that did not cover he midrift, and a long ocean-blue skirt with violet hues. She wore sandals with no socks and had long lavender hair. She had a fish fin, running along the center of her cranium and her ears were very elfish in nature. Her signature weapon, which Kaien wielded, was stuck to her back. She had alluring turquoise violet-blue eyes and a beautiful d-sized bust. Tattoos, shaped like tangled seaweed, covered the backs of her arms. In a word, she looked like a merfolk.

This was not the first time Nejibana had appeared before Kaien. Over the course of time, the watery spirit had been at Kaien's side whenever he pushed himself during solo training. Such training had been seen by the spirit thrice before: after Miyako's death, after Isshin's exile, and after Kukaku's imprisonment. She knew Kaien could get stronger, but his troubled heart, while not always prominent as Kaien didn't wear it on his sleeve, prevented such quick growth. If things had gone smoother, Kaien would've already had Bankai for about twenty years now. His aching heart had considerably slowed down the progression.

"Why do you practice out in the open rather than with me?" Nejibana asked. It was more normal for Soul Reapers to commune with their Zanpakuto in their inner world, rather than wildly throwing attacks about along an open space like Kaien was. Kaien opened his mouth to speak, but Nejibana spoke again. "Don't answer that, I know why. It's your heart again. It aches and it has turned the calm sea of your world into a raging storm. Your desperation and desire to save Miyako, being humiliated by Mia, your pride has taken a fierce blow."

Kaien grit his teeth. "That arrancar…has tainted Miyako, both her body and her memory," Kaien looked saddened, "and my memory of her."

"You must realize she is gone, Kaien. That creature is not your ex-wife." Nejibana told him.

Kaien still looked troubled. "I know…but when I heard Miyako's voice…I couldn't help but think…that she's still inside there somewhere."

"Perhaps she is, but her consciousness is not awake within that being. It may have Miyako's memories, somehow, but it is not her." Nejibana told Kaien.

"I know and that is why I will save Miyako. I will save her…by freeing her. I will allow her to rest peacefully." Kaien stated calmly. "Her soul is suffering by being within that monster. It has to be. I have to free her soul." Kaien dropped to his knees. "I thought I avenged her, but all I've done is caused her more suffering by causing her soul to merge with that…thing."

"It's not your fault. You destroyed the hollow that had absorbed her. How were you to know her consciousness still existed within it and inhabits another being still?" Nejibana asked.

"Lelouch would have." Kaien said staring forward.

"Well you're not him." Nejibana folded her arms. "Now," she unhooked her weapon self from her back, "Let us continue. I will be your partner. Face me and show me that you are determined to save Miyako. Show me that you will not waver. Show me, Kaien." Nejibana said and swung the weapon she was carrying down at her side. "Let's go!" The two rushed at each other and Kaien's training took a new turn.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later<strong>

**Hueco Mundo**

As Gin walked along the halls of Las Noches, he could hear loud shouts of someone practicing in the adjacent, large empty room. The silver haired Soul Reaper found the door and opened it. He saw Talbumosuke practicing his swordsmanship. He appeared to be trying to pull off a technique Gin had seen Aizen pull off many times over. Gin watched from the doorway.

Talbumsouke seemed to be envisioning a target in his head for Gin would watch when Talbumosuke stopped and became frustrated that he could not pull it off. It was a simple combination strike. As Aizen had performed it, the man would swing down with his sword with both hands, stab forward and then pull his sword back with one hand before turning clockwise and slashing horizontally, followed by a quick slash downward. The ending pose would allow a quick transition to a specific stance where the user held their sword with both hands up by their ear. Such a stance was advantageous to Talbumosuke for it allowed him to see the hourglass on his Zanpakuto while in Shikai.

His ability to stop time required a recharge period of at least two minutes after each use and to use it at all unless Talbumosuke released his Zanpakuto without calling out its name. The problem with doing that was that it prevented all of his other techniques of his Shikai from being used instantaneously and in a prolonged fight, not having a recharge period for his other techniques was better than being able to immediately use his time stop ability.

The trouble with executing the technique he had witnessed Aizen use so flawlessly was that an improper spin, an erratic slash or hesitation even by half a second would cost Talbumosuke dearly. He had spent much of last thirty years learning and mastering Bankai, leaving his form in Hakuda and Swordsmanship to suffer. He was quite skilled in all forms of Soul Reaper arts, but if he was going to take on legends like Yamamoto, Unohana, Shunsui, and Ukitake, an above average skill level would not cut it. He needed to be as best as he could be. He needed to be able to emulate some of the more complex maneuvers Aizen was capable of. They techniques needed to become wrote in his mind, second nature and right now they weren't. Such things would cost him victory even if he was careful.

"Yer workin hard." Gin finally spoke up after he watched Talbumosuke fail for the fifth time in a row.

The swordsman sighed, put away his sword and looked at Gin. "I might be physically stronger, durable and faster than Aizen-sensei was before he died, but raw power is not everything. I need to have tactics and form as well as strength. What I lack in the ability to make complex plans and predict the movements of others, must be made up for by my ability in battle. The Espada will not follow someone who is weak. I am lucky that I have the full support of those that I do, but I must be as strong as I possibly can to ensure that I am fit to lead. If I am not strong, they will not respect me."

"But yer plenty strong Tally." Gin said.

Talbumosuke glared. _I do so wish he would stop calling me that. _"Nevertheless, there is always room for improvement. Perfection is an illusion therefore one can never stop increasing their power. The methods may require changing, but there is always a way to become more than you are. You simply must have the ambition and the dedication." Talbumosuke walked towards Gin. "When I finally mount an attack I plan to be out there with the Espada. As much as I hate Lamperouge Lelouch, there was one thing he said that I now agree with."

"What's dat?" Gin asked.

"If the king does not go into battle his men will not follow. To translate to how this relates, if I am not out there helping to slay our enemies, the Espada will feel as if they are protecting a weak leader. If I show my confidence in my skills and help slay our opponents it will instill confidence in the Espada and they will see me as a respectable leader." Talbumosuke said.

"You've really thought dis through haven't ya?" Gin asked.

"As I said, I have to in order to make up for what I lack that Aizen-sensei had." Talbumosuke walked past Gin to leave the room. "At any rate it's good that I ran into you. I require your assistance. Come or I shall have to hurt you."

"You got it Tally." Gin said with a grin and followed suit.

_Just ignore him Talbumosuke. _The arrancar leader thought to himself.

"So where exactly are we going?" Gin asked.

"We're going out to Hueco Mundo. Dusk is falling and I plan for us to be out in Hueco Mundo all night." Talbumosuke said sternly.

"Why, Tally, what're we gonna do tonight?" Gin asked.

"The same thing we've done every night Gin: Try to recruit the Vasto Lordes!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: They scheme, they're Tally and they're Gin, Gin, Gin, Gin, Gin. Sorry couldn't help myself XD. And yes I know it's somewhat backwards, but 'Gin' rolls off the tongue easier. The second showdown with the arrancar is quickly approaching. I have to figure out how exactly I'm implementing that. I should have an idea by tomorrow or Tuesday and a new chapter should be headed your way in a few days or so. Well folks that's the chapter and I am outta here! …oh and if you have any comments regarding what you think of Mia/Talbumosuke let me know. I like to experiment with things like that so I'll leave it to you readers to let me know what you think).**


	58. Cornelia li Britannia's Important Task

**(A/N: I love the idea I came up with for this chapter. I'm going to say now, until we get to the CG timeline, this is going to seem largely, but what tropes describes as a Big Lipped Alligator Moment of the variety of Appears Out of Nowhere. However, it does have its purpose…you just won't know it for quite a while. Of course…by the time I REVEAL said purpose many of you won't even remember me to have SAID THIS in the first place. So I might as well not be saying anything at all. *pause* Right enjoy).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Being a soul makes the want to keep up on the local news, or follow a calendar, rather undesirable. There were only a few dates Soul Reapers should be aware of: their birthday. However, not all Soul Reapers cared for this. Lelouch had let December 5th go by many times over and hadn't cared an inch. As he sat in the Visored base, with a romance novel in his hand having finished all of the baby books, it dawned on Lelouch that the fall season was upon Karakura Town. Another date flashed through his mind, when he remembered how far off his death was and posed a question to Shinji, who was reading a newspaper.

"Hey, what's today's date?" he asked.

"November seventh why?" Shinji asked.

_I see…so it's long since past. _Lelouch thought to himself.

"Something the matter Lelouch?" Kensei asked him.

"My half-sister, Euphemia, her birthday was this past month, but I guess I missed it by a long ways off." Lelouch stated.

"Crying shame." Shinji rubbed his head. "Although," he used Shunpo and came back with a bottle of sake, "It's never too late for a celebration." He looked at Mashiro. "Go out and get some sugar cookies."

"Right away." Mashiro left.

"Hey! Ichigo! Hiyori!" Shinji shouted. "Take five!"

The substitute and the cranky Visored came over to the rest of the group. "What do you want dumbass?" Hiyori asked.

"We're doing a late celebration to Lelouch's sister Euphemia." Shinji stated.

"Half-sister." Lelouch corrected.

"Whatever." Shinji said, uncaring for the difference.

"I didn't even know you had siblings." Ichigo said to Lelouch.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Lelouch responded. Ichigo and Hiyori sat down. "By the way if today is November seventh, don't you and Shinji have a project due in a few days?"

Realization hit Ichigo and he sprang to his feet. "Aw crap! I missed the cosplay festival!"

"Training's more important." Hiyori said nonchalantly.

Ichigo sat down with a sigh. "I guess that's true." He growled. "But that project of sensei's is probably worth a lot. If I don't do it, my grades will suffer big time."

"Hey no sweat, you'll just take remedial classes." Shinji chuckled.

"This isn't funny Shinji." Ichigo said. "You and I never settled on an idea. All this crazy stuff happened."

"What're you talking about, we came up with an idea long time ago." Shinji pulled a Wal-Mart bag from behind a rock and tossed it at Ichigo's feet. Inside was a meat cleaver, painted to look like it had rusted slightly and a blue wig. Shinji also waggled Sakanade at Ichigo. "We got all the props we need."

Ichigo grinned. "I like the way you think."

Mashiro came back ten minutes later with the cookies. She was going to go off into a rant about why it took her so long, but Kensei got her to shut up before she began. An argument was imminent, but a cup of sake each, solved the issue. Ichigo, who was underage, just had cookies, and Lelouch didn't have much to drink himself. As he lay there, sipping his third and decided upon final cup he looked up at the false sky. _I wonder how she's doing right now. I wonder how…everyone is doing right now._

* * *

><p><strong>Britannia Royal Castle, li Britannia Manor<strong>

Cornelia was sitting at a ceramic table in a white straw chair out in the beautiful flower garden. She had joined the military academy to honor her esteemed idol, Lady Marianne vi Britannia, and had already passed the entrance exam last year and was on her way to becoming a second lieutenant at the end of four years of training. She sat in her uniform, a white button down shirt with red cuffs, collar and lapels, with dark crimson, tight pants and white gloves, doing math homework. She hated math. It was her least favorite subject. Why could Britannia conquer China or Japan, then she could have a little Asian servant do all this work for her.

Last month, after playing the role for quite a while to her half-brother Lelouch, the only child of her idol, Cornelia finally was a big sister to a blood sibling of her own. Little Euphemia li Britannia was barely a month old, lying down on a blanket nearby, sleeping. Cornelia had requested that Euphie be by her. The young Britannian princess, self-proclaimed next Chief General of the Imperial Army, insisted that Euphie be out here with her so that she could watch her. Cornelia was going through that phase of a child's life where they want to prove that they are responsible. Unlike most though, Cornelia wasn't about to back down from this challenge, and had so far managed to do quite well. She was quite young for someone who was interested in the military. Being a princess of the royal family made it possible for strings to be pulled. Her mother told her that if she kept up the pace she was at that Cornelia could find herself head of her own security team in nine years. Even with that said, her mother still treated Cornelia like a little kid at times…most times at least.

Cornelia poured over the next problem in her workbook, only to be distracted by the sound of high heels crunching the grass. She looked up and saw Marianne walking side by side with her mother, Dolores li Britannia, holding her son, Lelouch, in her arms. Dolores was a woman with long pale pink hair, light blue eyes, and was wearing a green hoopskirt. She was as stacked as Marianne, but unlike the other empress was not a pilot of a Knightmare Frame or even a member of the Britannian Military.

"Lady Marianne!" Cornelia ran away from the table and made a beeline towards her idol. Marianne was dressed in a fine blue and white blouse with a frilled lapel and black pants. Her medals and status pinned above her left breast, along with a white coat that signified her status as the Knight of Six, though rumors were abuzz that Marianne was set to become Knight of Two in a few short months. Cornelia saluted when she believed herself to be close enough to her idol. "This soldier is happy to make your acquaintance ma'am!" Cornelia declared.

Marianne laughed. "It's nice to see you too Cornelia." She looked at Cornelia's mom. "You're right Dolores, she's very enthusiastic."

"Yes, she's been like this ever since she learned she was graduating early." Dolores said.

"L-Lady Marianne how long will you be staying?" Cornelia asked her.

"Oh, I came for a visit. Dolores and I were going to go out and have a little day to ourselves. I figured Lelouch would want to meet his new half-sister so I brought him along." Marianne said. "Isn't that right shnookums." Marianne said rubbing her face into Lelouch's belly. The young prince giggled as any other child his age would. At that age no one ever would've suspected the things he would do later in life. Marianne set Lelouch down with Euphie on the blanket. The month old third princess was still dead asleep. The two Empresses of Britannia, Marianne and Dolores, chatted away about things that Cornelia wasn't really paying attention to. She was busy doing her homework, but she snuck smiling glances at her idol every now and then and also down at the blanket to make sure Lelouch wasn't disturbing Euphie. He was at that age where he could cause a whole lot of problems given his growing curiosity. But no, Lelouch seemed to be well behaved for the moment. In fact Cornelia had just watched him pluck a dandelion out of the grass and place it behind Euphie's ear, which she thought was adorable. Marianne and Dolores had missed it and were happily chatting away. Cornelia didn't dare interrupt her idol's conversation.

As Cornelia continued her work, her mother's cellphone began to ring. "Hello." She heard her mother say. "What do you mean you're not feeling too good?" There was a pause. "Listen you, I've been looking forward to this day out for a long time. If you're not coming in I can always find myself another servant girl who will." Dolores became snappy. "Uh-uh don't expect sick pay for this one. You knew I was looking forward to today. Yes, good day to you too." Dolores said and humphed as she ended the phone conversation.

"What was that all about?" Marianne asked.

"That was Yvonne, she's not feeling well today so she can't take over Mira's shift once we leave. Apparently she's caught some sort of flu bug." The way Dolores was talking she made it sound like this was the servant's fault.

"Well what do you want to do then? We can't leave the kids unattended." Marianne said.

"I know." Dolores said, frustrated.

Cornelia rose to her feet to make a declaration. "Mom, I can babysit."

"Oh, Cornelia you're ten years old." Her mother said, waving her hand flippantly, smiling. "You're also a Britannian princess. I couldn't possibly ask you to do that sort of servant work."

Cornelia saluted. "As future General-in-chief of the Imperial Army, it's my job to make sure all the citizens of Britannia are happy, starting with my own siblings." If there was one good thing that could be said about Cornelia's enthusiasm it was that she at least set her standards high, if that could even be considered a good thing.

"Oh Dolores give her a chance, there aren't many other options available and Cornelia's very bright. Who can you trust if not your own flesh and blood?" Marianne asked sincerely.

"See," Cornelia said, rushing to the side of the table next Marianne's right elbow and pushed her hands on top of it, leaning forward, "Lady Marianne knows what I'm talking about. Please mom," she pleaded, "I can do it! I'm responsible." She gave her mother a big, earnest, toothy smile.

Dolores sighed. "You are in such a hurry to grow up. I don't understand why you just don't sit around and read or take up a hobby like your half-sister Guinevere."

"I'm not going to sit around and become a trophy wife. I will prove that, like Lady Marianne, the women of the Britannian family can be just as useful, if not more, as the men. Besides, you know how I feel about Guinny." Cornelia said, using a nickname she had developed for herself to describe her only older sister. She disliked Guinevere. She found her older half-sister to go against everything she stood for. The su Britannias cowed to Guinevere's will and she got anything she wanted, unless Charles or her mother said no, and the latter rarely did. Cornelia always dreamed of an ironic punishment of her older sister being ordered around like a maid, outfit and all.

Dolores sighed again. "It seems like just yesterday you were playing with stuffed animals and into tea parties. Now look at you, you're turning into a fine young woman. Ah, my little girl." Dolores cooed looking at Cornelia with batted eyelashes.

Cornelia blushed. "M-Mooom! You're embarrassing me! And in front of Lady Marianne!" Cornelia whined.

"Well," Marianne said, rising to her feet, "If we're going to reserve a limo in time we should probably move inside."

"Ah yes, I agree." Dolores said.

The royal Britannians went inside. The two mothers moved their children into the spacious study on the ground floor. Euphie was set down in her rocking wagon, still sound asleep. Lelouch was placed upon the floor, away from the breakable objects, and Cornelia sat at a desk, continuing to work. First though, before she settled down she escorted her mother and her idol to the front door so they could leave.

"We'll be back in a few hours, perhaps around dinner time." Dolores said. "Don't forget to feed your sister every few hours, wake her if you have to."

"Lelouch's things are in the living room. Please do your best to keep an eye on him." Marianne said. "He's become quite the little troublemaker lately ever since he learned to crawl. Don't let him go near anything breakable and try to keep him away from low hanging cloths with things set upon them."

Cornelia saluted and gave Marianne her most confident look. "You can count on me Lady Marianne."

"Stay inside. We'll be back soon. If you get hungry there's a list of phone numbers on a clipboard in the kitchen you can call. Feel free to use my credit card." Dolores said. "There are also fresh vegetables in the fridge."

"I won't starve mom." Cornelia rolled her eyes. "Now go," Cornelia said and flicked her fingers at her mother and idol, "Shoo, I can handle this."

"Very well, be good Cornelia. I love you." Her mom told her. "Give my regards to Hana."

"Who's Hana?" Marianne asked.

"Oh, she's Cornelia's imaginary friend, her newest one anyway." Dolores said with a smile. For all of Cornelia's adulthood it struck the matriarch as odd for her daughter to hold onto something so childish.

"They're not my imaginary friend mom." Cornelia insisted. "They're ghosts."

"Ghosts, Imaginary Friends," Dolores flopped her hand back and forth. "Same thing if only one person can see them."

Cornelia sighed in frustration. Ever since she was six, she'd always wind up meeting some form of supposedly dead spirit. She had counseling on this when she was eight. It didn't help much. It was another driving point for Cornelia to become a soldier. If she was always on the move she wouldn't be bothered by these whining spirits. Some were nice, some she befriended, like Hana, but they always wound up strangely disappearing after a month or two.

Coming out of her train of thought Cornelia noticed her mom and idol were already on the other side of the courtyard. She waved. "Bye mom, bye Lady Marianne!" They waved back. Cornelia sighed once they were out of sight. She then flipped her hair and grinned. _All right this is my chance to prove to my mom that I'm not a child anymore. I can do this. I've spent many times with Lelouch already. This'll be easy. _Of course the last time Cornelia ever looked after Lelouch was _before_ he started crawling. Not to mention there were adults and servants around at the time. Now Cornelia was alone. She had to watch her baby sister and her infantile half-brother by herself. She was confident she could do it. She went inside and grabbed Lelouch's diaper bag where his mother said she had left it. She brought it back to the study and placed it down by the desk only to be faced with her first problem of the day. There was a complete absence of a certain eleventh prince. Cornelia's face had 'oh crap' written all over it.

"Lelouch!" she called. "Lelouch!" she ran over and began shuffling through bookcases and under tables. She ran out into the hall and went into the closest room, one of the many bathrooms of the li Britannia house. "Lulu!" Cornelia stopped dead in the hall looking frenzied. Cold sweat dripped down her forehead and she clutched her hair and lower face with her hands. _Darn, darn, darn, Lady Marianne will kill me if something bad happened to Lelouch. _She shook her head. _No, I can't give up. I have to find him. _

Cornelia continued her frantic search only to hear crying as she passed by the study. Euphie had woken up, and realized she was alone. Cornelia whined. At this rate she'd never finish her work. She went inside and picked Euphie up, lightly bouncing her as she held her. "There, there Euphemia, it's okay, your big sis is here. Don't cry." She soothed her sister.

Euphie burped and cheesed all over the back of Cornelia's shoulder. Cornelia put her down in the rocker and saw the fluid dripping over her shirt.

"Aaaaahn! My uniform!" she exclaimed in a whine. Her loud voice only made Euphie cry louder. Cornelia looked up at the ceiling and whined. She grabbed Euphie and headed towards the kitchen to get her a bottle to feed her. She knew where her mom kept them. She got the bottle out and gave it to her sister before returning her to her rocking wagon in the study and putting her uniform jacket in the washing machine. Cornelia was wearing a purple t-shirt, the same hue as her hair, underneath. She set the machine to dry clean and then rushed back to Euphie to finish feeding her. However, as she turned to exit into the kitchen and go back to the study she saw Lelouch on the countertop making a beeline for the cookie jar. Cornelia clenched her eyes in response to how cliché this was given how many cartoons she had watched when she was five. Of course the other question going through her mind was: just how in the world did Lelouch get up there.

Completely oblivious to the chair pushed up against the countertop, Cornelia scooped Lelouch up and began to carry him back to the study. However, as she walked away, Lelouch began whining and reaching for the cookie jar. Cornelia knew he'd start crying. He did about halfway back to the study. Cornelia unzipped the diaper bag and dug through it to try and find a healthy alternative for Lelouch's hunger. She knew Lady Marianne wouldn't approve of her giving Lelouch sweets in the middle of the day. Not to mention the cookies in the jar were too hard for his little teeth to bite through. She found a half-finished jar of mashed sweet potatoes and removed the lid. She grabbed spoon from out of the bag and dipped it into the jar. She sat down on her knees by the crying Lelouch and spoke in a cutesy voice to get his attention. "Lulu, look what I have."

Lelouch stopped crying and looked at the spoon in Cornelia's hand with his favorite snack covering it. He cooed and his eyes lit up. He crawled towards Cornelia and clamped his mouth over the spoon, sucking off the food. Cornelia rubbed his head like she was giving approval to a pet that had just learned a trick. "Good boy, Lelouch." She appraised. Lelouch removed his mouth from the spoon. Cornelia gave him a spoonful of the jar a few more times. Marianne's notes said Lelouch generally didn't eat more than five. Afterwards Lelouch looked a little drowsy. "Aww, is someone tired," Cornelia said, in the same tone of voice as before. In actuality Cornelia had mistaken Lelouch's sleepy face for his need to sneeze. Flecks of sweet potato, and mucus went everywhere. "Ahn, my shirt!" Cornelia whined, looking at the stains. She stood up. "You stay right there." She waggled a finger at Lelouch. "I'll be right back." She went to the laundry room and popped her shirt into another one of the machines. She then quickly went to her room and got a dark crimson t-shirt to match her pants. Once again though, when she came back to the study, Lelouch was gone. "Not again." Cornelia grit her teeth. She was about to leave the study again when Euphie sensed her sister's presence leaving again. Cornelia swept Euphie up in her arms and cradled her before the infant broke out into a sobbing mess. "Hey, hey, I'm right here." Cornelia said, rocking Euphie in her arms. "Come on, we'll go look for Lelouch together." Cornelia exited the study, while Euphie sucked on her thumb as the two sisters went off in search of their half-brother together.

Cornelia began her search in the kitchen since Lelouch had tried to go for the cookie jar last time. The search turned up empty.

"Okay not here." Cornelia said, trying to think of another plausible location. She went into the laundry room and set Euphie down on a stack of towels, leaning her against a dryer and began sifting through some of the full laundry baskets. Once again, no dice. Cornelia picked Euphie up again and briskly walked away. _Okay, if he's not hiding in the laundry and he's not going after cookies…I wonder…_Cornelia began heading towards the outside. Sure enough, Lelouch was trying to find a way to open the screen door to get outside. "Lelouch, there you are." She walked towards him.

Lelouch plopped down on his behind and pointed to the door and babbled, indicating he wanted to go outside. Switching Euphie to a position so that she could hold her sister with one arm, Cornelia reached down and grabbed Lelouch's small hand.

"Sorry Lulu," she apologized, "We can't go outside. I promised your mom." She told him. Lelouch responded in baby talk. Cornelia had no idea what he was trying to say. She wasn't even going to try and translate.

"He said he still wants to go out." A voice behind Cornelia said. She turned around to see a girl, about six years older than herself. She was wearing a long lilac nightgown and had long, pine green hair, with many split ends, reaching down to the crook in her back. The girl also had bright red eyes. She was transparent, Cornelia could literally see right through her. The most interesting thing about the girl though, was the anchored chain in the center of her chest, the links of which reached low down enough so that the bottom link would sometimes brush against the floor.

"Oh, Hana." Cornelia recognized the girl. Lelouch looked up at Cornelia and then in the direction she was staring in. He couldn't see anything.

"Why don't you go put your sister back down in her wagon? I'll watch your half-brother." Hana told Cornelia.

Cornelia sighed. "Thanks Hana." She said. Hana was one of the few spirits Cornelia trusted and engaged. Ninety percent of spirits Cornelia had encountered in the last four years she chose to either ignore or flat out told them to get lost. Hana was one of those special few that Cornelia didn't mind. With Hana watching Lelouch, Cornelia came back for him and brought him back to the study. She let out an overly exaggerated, exasperated sigh when she sat back down in her chair. After a moment she then thought to close the door to the study, shutting everyone in.

"Math homework?" Hana asked, peering over Cornelia's shoulder.

"Yes." Cornelia responded. "Any good?"

"Horrible." Hana admitted.

Cornelia sighed and returned to working. She had five problems to go and she still had a few chapters of her history book to read. The clock ticked along the wall ticked as Cornelia worked she began to feel a little sleepy. Lelouch was starting to wear her out. Marianne hadn't been lying when she said Lelouch was becoming a troublemaker. After about five minutes, Cornelia had to stop Lelouch from pulling the cloth that sat on top of a marble pillar underneath an expensive, cobalt colored, ceramic vase. Cornelia felt he was doing everything to push her buttons. Hana plucked a book of the shelf when she was certain Lelouch wasn't looking. Cornelia didn't need more stress by her half-brother crying when he saw a book suddenly floating in midair. She placed the book down on top of the table and looked through it. It was an encyclopedia on plants.

"You like plants?" Cornelia asked, on her third to last problem.

"I love plants." Hana said. "When I was alive, I always wanted to see one plant in particular." Hana flipped to a specific page and pointed to what appeared to be blades of grass with pinwheel shaped, white flowers. "Narcissus Tazetta, the Chinese Sacred Lily," Hana read the page, "It's a special kind of daffodil that grows only in China." She said and then flipped to another page. "Of course, when I was alive I always had another dream." She opened to a page that was a two-page spread of cherry blossoms billowing in the wind on a warm spring day. "I always wanted to go to a Japanese festival in the spring as a tourist and see the cherry blossoms bloom." Hana clutched her hands to her face so that her eyes were in between the space between her middle and ring fingers. She swooned. "And I always wanted to do that with the boy of my dreams: tall…dark hair…thin…" she sighed and lay the back of her head on the table. "If only I had lived longer."

"Can't you just fly out to Japan and mingle with another spirit?" Cornelia asked.

"We've been over this before Cornelia." Hana said, flipping over. "I can't leave the capital. It's like someone's pulling on a leash preventing me from leaving. Besides," she held up the long chain, "I'd never make it."

"Didn't that chain used to be bigger than the both of us when we first met?" Cornelia asked.

"It did, and I'm frightened of what might happen when it completely disappears." Hana said, scared.

"I'll protect you," Cornelia smiled at her friend.

"Thanks Cornelia." Hana smiled back. Things became silent after that. Cornelia was on her last problem when Lelouch started pulling another stunt. He went over to the art desk and began pulling on a rolled up map. There were a lot of pointy objects, freshly sharpened pencils for one, on top of that desk.

Cornelia ran forward and grabbed Lelouch underneath his armpits. She spun him around. "What do I have to do, handcuff you to Euphie's wagon?" she asked, exasperated. Lelouch laughed from having been spun, but Cornelia thought she was laughing at the trouble he was causing. "Oh so you think that's funny do you?" she asked with a sneer. "Maybe I should actually do it. I'll tell Lady Marianne what a naughty little boy you are. Why can't you be like Euphie? At least she's been quiet." Cornelia said, having no idea as to the vast differences in actions between an infant and a child nearly a year old.

Cornelia promptly set Lelouch down by her desk. She then began to get hungry. "Watch them, would you?" she asked Hana. The ghost girl agreed and Cornelia went and got a carrot from the vegetable drawer. As she walked back to the study she heard a very loud roar. It was unlike anything she had ever heard before in her life. She then heard Hana scream. Cornelia ran back to the study only to look up as a monster flew in over the glass ceiling of the study. It had the build of a pteradon and a white mask shaped like croquet ball in place of more saurian head. She saw the monster make to dive through the window. Instinctively, Cornelia grabbed Lelouch and Euphie, very roughly and hid under the table with both of them as the broken glass rained down on top of them. It was finely scattered all around the circular, wooden table. Lelouch saw the shiny glass and tried to move, but Cornelia held him back. She had no idea what was going on. She couldn't understand how Euphie was sound asleep through all of this, especially considering the rough way she was holding her. To correct this, Cornelia cradled Euphie with one arm, as best she could, and clenched Lelouch's small shoulder with her other. With her elbow she tried to push the table up and away to get a good look at what was going on. She heard that awful roar again. Neither Lelouch nor Euphie reacted to it. Cornelia wondered if perhaps she was undergoing some kind of hallucination.

"Cornelia!" Hana called to her. Cornelia pushed the table up and saw the Pteradon like creature, a hole in its chest, flyin high in the air in the center of the study. The gray creature had Hana firmly gripped in its right talon.

It spoke to Cornelia, but its voice almost seemed like it was coming from inside Cornelia's head. "Well, well, well looks like I hit the jackpot." The creature spoke. Its voice was sinister, but feminine. "I get four souls for the price of one attack."

_Souls? It's going to eat our souls? Four? It's going to kill us all? _Cornelia worried. She clutched her siblings tightly and shook. Lelouch couldn't understand what had Cornelia so frightened. He couldn't see, hear or sense the hollow that had Hana so firmly gripped.

"Time to die!" the hollow raced towards Cornelia. She held onto her siblings for dear life, but a shadow got in between Cornelia and the hollow. It started by slashing the hollow's leg off splattering blood everywhere, but releasing Hana, who dropped to the ground. Cornelia opened her eyes, defending her was a person garbed in a black kimono, and carrying a sword. The person was a girl with hair matching Cornelia's clothes, an eye-patch over her left eye, and her right hand was prosthetic. She aimed her blade at the hollow and scowled.

"Gah! Impudent Soul Reaper!" The hollow charged again, but the black garbed swordswoman cut through its mask, using her sword, with ease. The girl walked over to Hana after the dead was done and stamped her forehead with the base of her sword. Hana vanished, confused, wondering where she was going.

"Hana!" Cornelia looked towards where her friend had once been and then looked at the girl with the sword. "Who are you? What did you do to Hana?" she asked.

The girl looked at Cornelia's frightened face as the ten-year-old held her confused siblings. Without word or warning she pulled out a device that looked like a pen. It flashed in front of Cornelia's face as the swordswoman clicked the end and Cornelia and Lelouch were knocked out.

When Cornelia came to, she had no recollection of the experience she went through. She was also sitting on one of the couches in her living room with a book in her lap, and Lelouch and Euphie on each arm. The former was asleep while the latter had been sucking her thumb for the past ten minutes, quietly, looking at her big sister with those innocent blue eyes of hers. Cornelia's recollections of what had happened had been replaced. The study was now fixed thanks to work from her mysterious visitor during the time Cornelia had been knocked out. To her, it had never been broken. Instead, her memory had been replaced to remember that she had finished her work and had decided to read a children's story to her younger siblings. She still remembered everything else up to that point though, except for the fact that Hana had never shown up that day. Things were altered slightly to fill in the missing pieces of Cornelia's altered memory, but she would never suspect or remember what had happened.

Her mysterious visitor, 13th seat of squad 10, Ukitake Vera, had no idea that the children she had saved were her captain and his siblings. To the logical officer there were people in trouble, they saw her, she had to act accordingly.

As Cornelia roused from her sleep and saw Euphie wide awake, looking at her with those big blue eyes of hers, she smiled. She then noticed Lelouch was dead asleep. _Finally. _She exasperated in her head. She set Lelouch down on the couch and threw a blanket over him. Through the window across the living room, she saw a limo pull up through the hedge walls and around the courtyard. "Mom and Lady Marianne are back!" Cornelia rushed to the front door, holding the still innocent, awake and silent Euphie as she rushed towards the front door to great her mom and idol. "Mom, Lady Marianne!" Cornelia greeted with enthusiasm as the two women exited the limo and walked up the front steps.

"Someone's chipper." Dolores said with a smile. "Did you make out okay?" she asked only to notice Cornelia's change in attire. "What happened to your clothes?"

"In the wash." Cornelia said. "Euphie spit up on my jacket and Lelouch sneezed on my shirt almost immediately after I fed him."

"Speaking of Lelouch, how is my little guy? I hope he wasn't too much trouble." Marianne said.

"Asleep on the couch." Cornelia said, "You're right, though, he's a little troublemaker. Although he seemed to behave himself after I threatened to handcuff him to Euphie's wagon. Other than that everything was fine. I told you I could handle it." Cornelia said, still holding Euphie. "See how quiet Euphie is Mom."

"Yes, yes I see. Come, let's get inside." Dolores urged. Cornelia nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

**Karakura Town**

Lelouch stood out on top of the warehouse where he was staying with the Visoreds. He had long since stopped the celebration and drinking and was just looking up at the moon. He was still completely oblivious to the weight of the current date. How could he know? He was less than a year old at the time. He took a deep breath. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a Ziploc bag of sweet potato chips. He crunched on one and looked up at the stars. His thoughts drifted from Euphie to Cornelia. He was only realizing it now, but, he remembered the times he and his older half-sister would fight. He then remembered how he had learned of Cornelia's utter devotion to his mom and he realized that Cornelia had cared a lot about him, even after his supposed death. Her hatred of the Elevens, and foreigners in general had to have exuded from his and Nunnally's supposed loss.

Before he could think more on the subject, footsteps from behind alerted him. It was Ichigo. "Hey, what're you doing up here by yourself?" Ichigo asked.

"Just…thinking, why? What does it matter to you?" Lelouch asked.

"Nothing really, just wondering, sheesh. Can't I guy be naturally curious?" Ichigo asked. He sat down next to where Lelouch was standing, one leg over the front of the warehouse, the other was bent with his elbow on his knee. "I wonder…how much my sisters miss me."

"That depends, are you good to them?" Lelouch asked. He didn't know much about Ichigo's personal life, other than the fact that he had picked up that he and his dad did _not_ get along all the time.

"Of course I'm good to them. They're my little sisters. Big siblings exist to protect the ones who come after them. That's their duty from the moment the younger sibling is born." Ichigo said.

"Yeah…I suppose so." Lelouch looked up and smiled, realizing something. _I can't believe I was so blind. You…you just wanted to keep me safe. You loved me…just like you loved Euphie…and Nunnally too. Was it because we were the children of your idol? Or because we were your family? Either way I suppose it doesn't matter. _"Thank you, Cornelia." Lelouch mumbled aloud too softly for Ichigo to hear. He went back to thinking. _In retrospect, I'm glad I had an older half-sibling like you, but why then...did you betray me? _Lelouch stood up and prepared to head back inside. It had been a long day and he felt like getting some sleep.

**End of Chapter 58**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: So yeah this idea spawned seemingly out of nowhere, but there are a couple of things you should pick up, one of which is the fact that Cornelia has spiritual power. Your probably confused a lot of you by this fact, but let's just say, for now, that I have a very good reason for doing it **_**besides**_** the fact that she's my 2****nd**** favorite Code Geass character. And yeah I kind of make it look like she and Ichigo aren't that different from one another. I will also say that Cornelia is one of two children of Charles to have the ability to see spirits. The chapter should already tell you that this other child isn't Lelouch or Euphie. Who the other child is remains to be seen, but will make sense when the time comes. Like I said though you guys probably won't remember any of this by the time it becomes relevant, but this was just too good of an idea to pass up. Anyway, I need to get lunch and go to class. I hope you all enjoyed this. Next time I think I'll open up with Ichigo and Shinji's project and the move into the next battle with arrancar. That's all for now folks. See ya later!)**


	59. Onset of Darkness: Hisana's True Power

**(A/N: Incoming message alert. Thanks to some interesting discussions and my own personal liking of how the last chapter came out, at the end of what will be the "Ichigo Story Mode" I believe I will start up with a full arc dedicated to Cornelia throughout her teen years to gradually build up to the CG timeline. I've felt for the longest time that this series is more Lelouch/Bleach rather than CG/Bleach so I feel it's time I gave the opposition a fair shake. If you want to know what to expect, just basically figure that there's going to be a shift from supernatural to more of a militaristic and sci-fi adventure at hand. The goal will be to take a 13 year old Cornelia up until she becomes 20 and ultimately we reach Marianne's death. You will watch the perky private in training from last chapter slowly and gradually evolve into "The Witch of Britannia". And just to keep things fresh I'll throw in some stuff involving Lelouch as well [the dead Lelouch not the one Cornelia will be watching like a hawk]. Anyway, there is still MUCH ground to cover before we even reach that point so, once again, by the time we get there you'll probably have forgotten all about these notes. So anyways, please enjoy the chapter).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

**Karakura High School**

"So let me get this straight." Soifon said with her legs crossed, arms foled, wearing a black wool sweater and gray skirt as she looked at Shinji and Ichigo who were sitting across from her in school uniforms. "You two are coming in for just your project and then you're sneaking off to wherever the hell it is you've been?" The same stunt had already been pulled by Uryu and Chad and Orihime and Tatsuki, the parties of which that were regularly attending the class, became the fall for those that were in training. "You do realize I have to punish one of you for missing so much class even though I know where you've both been."

"Come on sensei." Ichigo complained. "Cut me slack. Can't you do anything?"

"_I_ can't do anything. Rules are rules Kurosaki. However one of you has to 'be here' to accept punishment." Soifon said.

"What's with the quote marks?" Shinji asked. Ichigo was just as confused.

"I know where you both are, but I still have to punish at least one of you with detention. Understand?" she said, winking on every syllable of the last word.

Ichigo finally got it and broke out into a wide grin. "Oh! I get it. Fine by me. Some manual labor will be good for him."

Shinji now caught on. "Perfect, we're already using as a prop anyway. But wait…who are we gonna get to play your partner?"

"You do know Rukia has been coming to class right?" Soifon asked.

"I…guess that could work." Ichigo said, rubbing his head. There was a big difference between Rukia and the character she would have to portray.

"Hey what does it matter she could just be offstage. We just need her voice. No one will recognize the difference…probably." Shinji said.

"Well, it's the best we've got. Let's do it."

* * *

><p><strong>Auditorium, 11:00am<strong>

Ichigo and Shinji filed backstage with Rukia. Ichigo was wearing a blue wig, no shirt and gray pants. Shinji had brushed his hair to cover his right eye a little. He had changed into a brown hunting jacket with matching pants, with shoulder pads over the jacket. Sakanade was fixed to Ichigo's back, as was a handgun that belonged and was registered to Kensei, currently filled with a single blank.

The curtain rolled up with no one on stage. Rukia's voice could be heard. "I'm the best marksman in the village, that's why I'm allowed to use it. So, wanna try?"

"Sure, thanks." Ichigo said with uncharacteristic enthusiasm for himself, but not for the character he was portraying. The sound of an arrow flew through the air and Kon, who had been attached to a rope by his ankle, was dropped to the ground flat on his face by Shinji with two arrows poking into his body. They were magnificently attached by Uryu, temporarily of course, yesterday. "Gotcha!"

"Not bad." Rukia's voice sounded.

Ichigo then came out on stage a few moments later, Sakanade stringed to his back. Several students whistled at the sight of him not wearing a shirt. Orihime began staring holes at her crush. A glare from Soifon got the class to go quiet. Ichigo bent down to pick up Kon, undoing the rope as he did and held the mod-soul plushie by his ankle.

"Hmm, two arrows?" Ichigo said, taking note of the arrow that was not his characters. He then bent over backwards and pulled out the handgun from his holster, aiming it. Shinji came on stage and attempted to attack Ichigo with the cleaver they were using, which Ichigo fired at with a blank. Ichigo and Shinji were now standing about 3 meters apart.

"Not bad human." Shinji said with a menacing overtone. By this point a few students were catching onto Ichigo and Shinji's ploy and were watching with interest.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo scowled.

Shinji extended his arm out fully, cleaver towards the audience. "From the Human Annihilation Army, Eastern District, First Unit…Viral!"

"Huh?" Ichigo said with a confused expression. "Human Annihilation Army?"

"I'll tell you two important things." Viral responded in character. "One: Humans that come to the surface are exterminated by our Human Annihilation army. Two: that prey is mine, give it back."

"I see," Ichigo said holding up Kon like a dead raccoon, "Sorry about that," he grinned mischeviously, "I'll give it back to you right now!" He gripped Kon's ankle tightly which caused the mod-soul to flail about, which Ichigo and Shinji had instructed him to do.

"Shit! It's still alive!" Shinji reacted. Ichigo clicked the empty gun a few times before tossing it to the ground. He let go of Kon, who Shinji swatted away. "You're not getting away!" Shinji shouted at Ichigo, but the teen was not running away. Instead he had unhooked Sakanade from his back and was drawing it out of its sheath with dramatic slowness.

"Who's running?" Ichigo asked. "What kind of coward do you take me for? Who the hell do you think I am? I'm the Gurren Brigade's Kamina-sama, silencer of crying children." Ichigo fully drew out the borrowed sword and tossed aside the scabbard. "I would never run from an enemy!"

"Boasting like that is just asking for death!" Shinji said. Ichigo made the first charge with his sword. He swung in a wide arc. Shinji side stepped and attacked from behind. Ichigo put his sword along his back and blocked the cleaver. This entire fight, they decided, would be adlibbed. Both trusted the other not to take cheap shots and not try and draw blood, after all they fighting with real weapons.

Ichigo took a step forward, turned and pivoted. Shinji leapt back and then took a swing at Ichigo's neck. It was purposely slow so that Ichigo had ample time to duck. He did and then took a low swing at Shinji. The Visored jumped to evade and then pounced down from on high on top of Ichigo, who blocked the cleaver with the borrowed blade.

The students in the audience were really enjoying the duel between their classmates. Those who knew the show this was taken from thought Ichigo and Shinji's version was a lot more awesome. Of course, some of the female students were still just staring at Ichigo's bare chest.

Shinji pushed away from Ichigo and flexed his armed arm again. "You're not bad with a sword for an amateur, but do you really think you're any match for a soldier?"

Ichigo went back at Shinji with a serious double handed strike. Shinji dodged towards the audience and then took a sweeping arc strike towards his younger partner. Ichigo switched Sakanade to his left hand and blocked before putting both hand on the sword and taking a swing at Shinji's left Achilles tendon. Shinji picked his foot up and planted a kick in Ichigo's chest, sending the teen staggering back. Shinji leapt forward and made to slash Ichigo down his chest. Ichigo blocked with the sword he was holding.

"You're a fool! Reasoning and logic, I throw that to the wayside and make my own rules!" Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled out a prop arrow that he gripped the tip between his fingers and took a swing at Shinji's chin. Ichigo had gripped it down enough that his knuckles would impact rather than the arrow and he nailed Shinji right in the jaw, as was scripted. Shinji broke into a backflip and landed with a tripod landing (legs spread apart, arm between legs). "Gotcha." Ichigo smirked tossing the prop arrow to the ground with a slight flick of his wrist.

"So you managed to get me." Shinji said, rubbing the bruise. "However, surprise attacks need more than surprise. It won't work again."

Ichigo held Sakanade perpendicular to his body, behind his waist, with one hand, blade pointed away from the audience. In the anime the fight scene ended here, but Ichigo and Shinji were having too much fun to let the battle end here. Ichigo ran forward and took a two handed, horizontal swing at Shinji's waist. The Visored dodged and attacked at Ichigo's elbow. Then teen pulled his arms in and blocked the tiny weapon Shinji was holding. Shinji took a swing at Ichigo's face with his fist. Ichigo tilted his head back and then backed away and took a slash at Shinji's back. The Visored had fast enough reflexes to duck and reverse limbo underneath the swing and backwards somersaulted through the air and landed on his feet.

Ichigo stood his ground and beckoned Shinji forward. This was their coup de grace. Shinji ran forward with a frenzied strike to cut Ichigo down only for the teen to sidestep and have Shinji nearly go tumbling off the stage. He began frantically flailing his arms out as though he was about to fall off a cliff. "You dirty naked ape." Shinji badmouthed Ichigo's character.

"If I'm naked ape, then I'm the naked ape that beat your butt!" Ichigo snarked. He took his palm and gave a firm push to Shinji's back. "See ya." Shinji tumbled to the ground. "Curse you Kamina!" He landed on his back.

"Smell you later." Ichigo said with his arms folded. And with that the skit was over. The class broke into applause.

As Shinji lay on the ground face up, hot lights stinging into his eyes he groaned. "You know this hurt a lot more than I thought it would."

As crafted, Ichigo and Shinji snuck out after presentations that day and Ichigo let Kon take the fall for him for detention. However, as he made to leave with Shinji, Rukia chased after him.

"Hold it right there!" she shouted at Ichigo.

Ichigo stopped when he heard Rukia's commanding voice and turned towards her. "What do you want Rukia?"

"So you're just going to leave again? You're not going to tell anyone where you're going or why you're just going to take off?" Rukia admonished.

Ichigo looked up at the afternoon sky. "Yeah, pretty much." Rukia punched him in the gut. "What the hell was that for?"

"Do you have any idea how worried Karin and Yuzu are about you? My sister had to comfort them because of your irresponsibility." Rukia berated.

"Hey calm down," Shinji said, putting a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "He's with me and we're with Lelouch so just cool it okay? At least now you know he hasn't dropped off the face of the Earth."

"That doesn't make me feel any better you know. Orihime and I came back from the Soul Society today because she was hoping you'd come back for your presentation and wanted to see it." Rukia said.

"What the hell are you two doing in the Soul Society?" Ichigo asked.

"Training, just like you are." Rukia said.

"Well then go train and keep your nose out of my business. I don't see you bugging Kaien for what he's doing." Ichigo said, which was the wrong thing to say as Rukia kicked him in the shin.

"Kaien-dono is a responsible adult, unlike you!" Rukia raged.

"Jeez," Ichigo grabbed his shin, "I get enough abuse from Hiyori, cut it out."

"As much as I love a good slapstick routine, the kid and I gotta go." Shinji commented. "We'll see you later Rukia."

The seated officer huffed, but let her friend and his friend walk away without another word of argument. Orihime came up to her a little while later and the pair headed off for the Soul Society to continue their training together.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

**Hueco Mundo**

Using a laboratory of the grand palace, Talbumosuke was working out a formula. The man may not have had Aizen, Lelouch, or Urahara's brain and talents, but with Aizen's notes and his own intelligence he could piece things together. Another benefit to him was Lelouch's Sorting Algorithm of Hollows. Aizen had a copy and now the algorithm was being used in Talbumosuke's experiments and formulas. The Hogyoku was also a factor. Talbumosuke used it as an X-factor for any experiment he worked on. The multi-faceted orb was a tool, a means to the black haired swordsman's ends.

His current experiment was nearly complete. With the Hogyoku's power and Aizen's notes, he would make himself exponentially stronger. The Soul Society would cower in fear from the power before him. He watched the black box of boiling liquid nearby him as it turned white. Wafting his hand over the liquid, Talbumosuke conducted the reishi inside the box and swirled it into his hand. He then held up his hand to his face where the reishi began taking form into a white mask. It was a hollow mask, exactly the same kind one would use if one were a Visored. However, Talbumosuke had created this mask artificially using the hollow algorithm and several samples of congealed Hollow blood that Szayel let him have. As such, the mask that formed, while it could only be formed by him, could be handed off to any Soul Reaper to use, but Talbumosuke would fix that with practice. The mask was given a fixed limit: two minutes and twenty seconds. No amount of training could prolong its duration, but, unlike other Visored masks, it had unlimited uses without depleting in duration. More still, the mask had been crafted using Lelouch's algorithm to produce optimum results.

One Vasto Lordes was in Lelouch's data base, an old, long since dead Vasto Lordes by the name of Vanguard. Using the dead creature's specs, a blood sample from Ulquiorra and three different specific hollows in Lelouch's database, Talbumosuke had created the product now in his hands. The mask was rectangular in shape with a curved bottom so that it would produce maximum comfort to the wearer's face. The mask was smooth with no external features except for a stretched out v-shaped slit for the eye-holes. Dragon wing shaped "ears" extended out around the upper sides of the mask.

"Let's give this a test run shall we?" Talbumosuke asked himself. He put the mask on only for his ensuing power to cause the lab to nearly explode. Instead just the glass objects burst out and the chemicals all dripped and flooded everywhere. Talbumosuke struggled to take command of the unholy power wrapped around his face. It wasn't hard. He had command, after about ten seconds of whipping around and the mask was his to control. To further disperse the power of the mask and keep the dark energy from overloading his body, two black wing-like protrusions extended from Talbumosuke's back. They were wings, but they were black and shadowy, incorporeal extensions. They were not so much wings as they were the bones of wings, the bones one would see if the flesh of a dragon were stripped away. Talbumosuke spoke in a distorted voice. "Soul Society does not stand a chance."

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days Later<strong>

Things were quiet that day in Karakura Town…well what would be considered quiet in a suburb. However, it was about to get a whole lot louder. High above a park in the middle of the town, several Gargantas opened revealing not so friendly faces. Espada's 1, 3, 5, 6, 7 and 10: Coyote Starrk, Tia Hallibel, Nelliel Tu Odelschwank, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Mia Arruruerie and Yammy Llargo emerged from the Gargantas along with Hallibel and Mia's fracciones and Starrk's other half, Lilynette

Thankfully, Lelouch, with his brilliant mind had already anticipated such an attack and had already called upon the troops to head them off. Unfortunately, said troops weren't exactly his team. Renji was tuckered out from training Chad and Rukia was in the soul Society. Even though she wanted to come, Tatsuki wasn't yet Espada level so she and Yoruichi continued their training. Also, despite still being in the midst of training himself, Ichigo was also around, though he and Lelouch were starting to become fashionably late. Kaien was also still off on his own. This left Hisana, Susanna, Rangiku, Kukaku, and Soifon to face off against nearly a dozen arrancar. Thankfully Uryu was around to help out to even up the odds. The arrancar were all up in the air. The Soul Reapers were looking up from down below.

"Haha! All we have are a bunch of bitches and a girly man?" Yammy cackled. "Tenemos Buena Suerte!"

"I wouldn't be calling good luck on us just yet." Hallibel said. "There are quite a few less people than Atrumier-sama anticipated would be here."

"You got that right, I don't see my target anywhere." Grimmjow said.

"Me neither. Shall we go?" Mia asked him.

"Mia-sama you're leaving us?" Menoly asked.

"I'm off to catch my prey. Remember to have fun girls." Mia told her fraccion and she and Grimmjow left to tear after Kaien and Ichigo.

Nel looked down at the group below her. "What is it?" Starrk asked.

"Only one of those women is a captain and I've already defeated her." Nelliel said.

"And?" Starrk wanted to know Nel's point.

"There's no point in my fighting someone I've already beaten. Tia, you fight her." Nelliel began to go.

"Where are you going?" Hallibel asked.

"To find an opponent that can hold my attention." Nelliel left.

Yammy, upon closer inspection with the group below recognized Soifon. "Hey that's the bitch that kicked my ass last time! It's payback!" He charged down at her only to take a punch to the chest sending him flying.

"That was unexpected." Hisana commented.

"Well, captain, what are your orders?" Soifon asked.

"My…orders?" Hisana was confused.

"You're the only captain here right now. That puts you in charge. Who fights who?" Soifon asked.

Hisana gained her bearings. "Soifon, you and I will take the blonde arrancar. Kukaku, Susanna, Rangiku, you three will fight the three arrancar scattered around her. Uryu you take the two other female arrancar not near the brown haired guy."

"But wait that leaves that one pair of arrancar unengaged." Susanna said.

"Look at his posture and alertness." Hisana gestured with her head rather than her hands. Starrk was slouched over, half-awake, with a hand running through his hair. "Does that look like someone who wants to fight unless attacked?"

"What? Are you saying Talbumosuke has a lazy subordinate?" Soifon asked.

"With good reason I'm sure. Think about our own lazy companion, Kyoraku-taicho. Why does he barely get himself going?" Hisana inquired.

Soifon understood what Hisana was trying to say. "Fine, we'll let him simmer till Lelouch shows up."

"But Lelouch isn't a determined fighter." Rangiku noted.

"Even so, that arrancar doesn't look like the type to immediately go all out. The rest of these bastards are itching for a fight." Kukaku said. "A battle with an arrancar, which Lelouch missed last time, will give him some hands on experience and possibly a way to better understand our enemies. It's best we leave that guy to Lelouch. Now let's go." Kukaku whipped out her sword. "Explode with intensity, Kyodai Bakudan!" She obtained her power gauntlet and flew at Apache.

"I'm with Kukaku, let's nail these bastards." Susanna said and pulled out her Zanpakuto and put it behind her head. "Strike twice, Raimeinodo!" Susanna emerged in her electrifying outfit. She went after Mila Rose.

"Guess that leaves the reserved one for me. Gentei Kaijo!" The process had been simplified for the second battle, at Lelouch's behest. Reports from his team indicated that fighting at full strength was a must from the start. With her limit removed, Rangiku went off into battle.

"Sing, Kaze no Irokoe!" Hisana charged into the air and attacked Hallibel with her whip, missing by a decimeter.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" Soifon attacked Hallibel, but the Espada blocked with her sword.

Uryu fired his bow at Loly and Menoly, drawing them in, their battle would take place on the ground.

Halfway across the town, down by the river, Mia honed in on Kaien's reiatsu. However, when she arrived, kicking up water in every direction as her reiatsu crashed down upon the river and she stood on air she looked around. "Kaien-kun, oh Kaien-kun, where are you?" Mia said in sing song. Her inquiry was met when she felt Kaien's presence right behind her.

"Hado 73: Soren Sokatsui!" With the energy stored in his fists, Kaien made to slam the Kido into Mia's back at point blank range. Mia turned and blocked with her arms crossed across her body. Her hierro took the brunt of the damage leaving minimum burns on the first layer of skin on the outsides of her arms. Kaien stared at Mia. "Mia. I've decided that your form and identity no longer matters to me. I will defeat you no matter what. For Miyako's sake," Kaien glared, "I'll kill you!"

His defiant stare and death threats brought a lustful grin to Mia's face as it flushed. "How charming." She licked her lips. She went for her sword. "However, let's see how long that determination lasts in the face of this. Glide across the valley, Hagane Renge." Mia unleashed the pink bo-staff. She twirled it and held it down diagonally behind her and brought her left knee up to her chest and put her elbow on her knee. "Can you fight me when I'm like this, Kaien-kun?"

"No matter how much you resemble Miyako, you are not her. I will not allow you to continue to taint her name in my presence." Kaien began to twirl his Zanpakuto as it grew out. "Rankle the seas and skies, Nejibana!" the blue, water manipulating trident appeared in Kaien's hands. "Gentei Kaijo!" The seal removed itself and Kaien prepared to fight Miyako. "Mia! I will personally send you to hell and save Miyako!"

As Kaien began his battle with Mia, Ichigo had already caught onto his battle with Grimmjow. Lelouch, knowing Ichigo would want to fight the man on his own, made himself scarce. Behind Ichigo's back, Lelouch and Shinji had worked out that if the teen started to lose that Shinji would step in and fend the Espada off.

"You didn't show up to greet me, Soul Reaper. I'm hurt." Grimmjow said with a big grin on his face. The last part was a lie of course.

"Sorry, I was a little delayed. Besides, the hero always has to make his entrance timely, or so Lelouch says." Ichigo said with a smirk as he drew out Zangetsu. "I've been training for your return just like Lelouch promised you I would. This time I'll beat you for sure." Grimmjow simply sneered as Ichigo thrust out his sword in front of him. "Ban-kai!" Black energy erupted and Ichigo entered into his Bankai's form. "Tensa Zangetsu."

"Bankai huh?" Grimmjow said, unimpressed. "Maybe it didn't occur to you, but your Bankai didn't do shit the last time we met."

"I've gotten stronger since then and at the time I wasn't rightfully myself. And maybe it didn't occur to you either, but that scar on your chest was caused by my Bankai." Ichigo said. Grimmjow simply glared.

"Oh I haven't forgotten." Grimmjow said, flaring his spiritual power. "Not in the slightest."

Ichigo did the same and put his hand up to his face. _I know I can stay hollowfied for exactly fifteen seconds. I'll finish him before then. _Thanks to Lelouch's minimal interference to Ichigo's training and some motivational speeches, Ichigo's training had progressed a little better than it would have without the captain's presence. Ichigo pulled his hand down sending a wafting wave of dark energy as his mask appeared on his fase. It was shaped like skull with nothing but canine teeth and tribal red markings along the left hand side.

Grimmjow became startled when he saw Ichigo's form. "Wh-what the hell is that?" Grimmjow gawked.

"Sorry," Ichigo said, his mask distorting his voice, "I don't have time to explain it to you." Ichigo vanished faster than Grimmjow could blink. The Espada quickly pulled out his Zanpakuto and blocked. Ichigo was strongly pushing him back with a fierce gaze in his eyes. "Getsuga Tensho." Grimmjow went flying away. The second battle was about to begin.

At this same time, Isshin had sensed a strong spiritual entity headed for his house. He figured whatever was headed this way was interested in him. Forcefully, but not violently, he put Karin and Yuzu down for a nap. He then got into his Soul Form and went outside. He came face to face with Nelliel just outside his clinic. Both looked at each other with cold stares. Despite her nice body Isshin knew better than to fall into a honey trap from an enemy, else he would have not had stayed a captain for so long, nor on the phantoms. "Nice reiatsu." He said to the green haired beauty before him.

"Yours too." Nelliel said to him.

"You an arrancar?" Isshin asked in confirmation.

"Number five." Nelliel responded.

"So then I guess that makes you an Espada." Isshin said.

"I see someone's been blabbing their mouth off." Nelliel said without changing her expression.

"So." Isshin said, putting a hand on his Zanpakuto. "I assume you came looking for a fight."

"I did indeed. I am interested in strong opponents. I do not wish to kill needlessly, but at the same time I must keep all spiritual entities at bay per Atrumier-sama's orders." Nelliel said.

"Is that so?" Isshin and Nelliel continued to exchange stares until, in a flash, both drew out their swords and ran forward. The clash had begun.

Back across where the other Soul Reapers were doing battle, Starrk and Lilynette stood by and watched the battle unfolding as their enemies traded dodges and blocks, neither side with a clear advantage. "Shouldn't we do something?" Lilynette asked her partner.

"Nah, they seem to be doing just fine, besides fighting isn't our objective. Ulquiorra should know what he's doing, hopefully." Starrk said.

"Tsugi no Uta, Aka Min'yo!" Hisana twirled her whip above her head as Hallibel drew close. The Espada burst through the flames and kicked Hisana in the chest, her hierro taking the brunt of the damage. Soifon came up from behind, but Hallibel was too quick and slammed her in the chest with her fist sending the Soul Reaper across the air. She spun into a backflip and skidded across the air.

For Soifon, her joy in the last century had come with a price: combat reflexes. Rather than training to become the best and surpass Yoruichi, Soifon's training regime had simply kept her in shape. Her reflexes were no sharper than they were when she was an assassin. She hadn't dulled and she hadn't grown weaker, she had reached captain class in the last century, but she could've been stronger had she been on a tougher training regime. Not that she cared. For her it was worth it. After all, if things looked bleak, even if she was tired beyond belief, Yoruichi would definitely come to her aid. That was something Soifon knew beyond a shred of doubt.

"Oni Hoden!" **(Demon Spark)** Susanna cried. With her palm shaped like a tiger's paw she thrust her right arm forward and sent a Technicolor, purple, plasma ball of lightning at Mila Rose. The strike mashed her right in the face, causing much bleeding and burning.

"Damn it! You little bitch!" Mila Rose growled and tore after her. "I'll fucking kill you, you little whore!"

When it came to insults and volleys at her character, Susanna responded depending on who was throwing it and the insult itself. Being called creepy by an ally or bystander produced insecurity. Being called such by an enemy produced indifference. Being called a derogatory term by an ally or bystander prompted a sassy comeback, or for her to run away crying or trying not to do such. But should an enemy call her such a vulgar term as Mila Rose had just done, they had best be prepared to face the deadly consequences.

"What did you just call me?" Susanna asked, eyebrow twitching. Her anger rose and her spiritual power flared. Electricity ran up her arms and intensified in her shoulders. Her hair whipped around wildly. Mila Rose stopped dead at Susanna's rising anger. "You're the one who's going to die!" Susanna charged forward faster than Mila Rose could blink and drove an electrified fist into her abdomen, stunning the arrancar. Susanna disappeared and sprang up upon Mila Rose from behind. She locked her legs around the dark skinned arrancar's throat and drove her knuckles into the sides of Mila's Head, over stimulating her brain with nearly ten times the voltage generated by a single bolt of lightning. Mila Rose screamed at the intense pain.

Hallibel immediately broke away from her fight with Soifon and Hisana faster than either woman had seen the Espada move and grabbed Susanna by the back of the neck before throwing her into the ground. Mila Rose dropped to her knees. "Are you going to be all right Mila Rose?" Hallibel asked her.

"Ow, my head." Mila Rose continued to wince.

_That Soul Reaper will pay. _Hallibel was determined to change target, but Soifon and Hisana weren't about to let her. A second round between the three was about to erupt.

Starrk watched this happen and was just thankful he didn't have to watch a friend get their brain turned to pudding. He yawned.

"Bored are we?" Starrk heard a voice from behind him. He turned to see a teenage boy with black hair, wearing a captain's haori, standing behind him. "How about I hold your attention?"

"No, that's okay." Starrk said. "I don't feel like fighting."

"Too bad, because I do. I need some hands on experience battling an arrancar." Lelouch drew out his blade. "You're going to help me." He slung it behind his back. "Rally and Motivate! Eien Tamashi!"

The black cape formed around him and he tied it over his haori. Starrk looked at him with an interested look. "That shikai…seems familiar." He said.

Lilynette whacked him over the head. "Duh! Atrumier-sama showed it to us on the projector, remember? That's his ultimate enemy Lamperouge Lelouch! So stop acting like a lazy bum and kick some ass!"

"She's got you well trained." Lelouch jested.

"We're partners of a sort." Starrk said.

"Is that so?" Lelouch asked and then looked at how Starrk still wasn't battle ready. "You haven't drawn your sword yet or introduced yourself."

"My name is Coyote Starrk. And I'm still hoping we can avoid fighting. I'm not in the mood." Starrk said.

"I see." Lelouch said. "I'm intrigued that you didn't introduce your rank. I was told all arrancar came with a number."

"I don't feel like giving mine, how's that for an answer. People treat me differently when they hear it." Starrk said.

"So then you're one of the Espada." Lelouch said. Starrk didn't react. "It matters not to me your rank, but I need some hands on experience fighting powerful arrancar. If you're not going to bite then I'm going to have to make you." Lelouch opened his right palm wide and aimed at Lilynette rather than Starrk. "Kokoro Hasai!" The telekinetic attack ripped into Lilynette's mind as she dropped to her knees and began crying out in pain as Lelouch produced a mental torture to her mind. The startled and somewhat horrified look on Starrk's face was priceless. Lelouch embedded more energy into his fingers and forced Lilynette to bend over she began howling.

"No! Stop!" She pleaded. "Starrk! It hurts! Tell him to stop!"

It all happened so fast it took Lelouch a little bit to process what occurred in the next three seconds. Upon seeing Lilynette being effectively mentally tortured by Lelouch Starrk frowned, grabbed the hild of his sword and took a fierce swing at Lelouch. The attack came in so fiercely and so swiftly that Lelouch thought he was about to take a nasty one to the torso, but the blow never reached him. Starrk's sword clanged against a dark crimson barrier as an intervener stood between Starrk and Lelouch.

The intervener was wearing a green and white stripped bucket hat, a dark green overcoat, a light green kimono and clogs. He was holding a sword with a U-shaped decoration covering the first three inches of the blade in place of a cross guard. The blade was black with a silver edge and ended in a razor-like tip. There was no mistaking the identity of the man that had come to Lelouch's aide: Urahara Kisuke.

"Looks like I arrived just in time." Urahara said with a serious tone. "I didn't think you'd make such an amateur mistake Lelouch."

"What mistake, how I was supposed to know I'd get a little more than I bargained for with that tactic?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm not talking about the two in front of us. I'm saying you left your rear guard wide open.

By this time, Yammy had gotten back up and came leaping into the battle attacking Urahara and Lelouch from behind. The shopkeeper didn't seem worried in the slightest. After all, he hadn't come alone. Appearing behind the captain of squad 10, locking fists with the massive form of the tenth Espada was a burly tan man with large muscles, a mustache, square-rimmed glasses and cornrows styled black hair. The man was wearing blue carpenter jeans a white t-shirt and a blue apron.

Lelouch was slightly surprised at the presence of the man before him. "Commander Tsukabishi." With his massive muscles, a fierce, booming, intimidating shout and a tense rise in spiritual power, and his muscle veins, Tessai lifted Yammy up and chucked him into the crater before tearing into the ground after the massive monster. He slugged Yammy in the face with a right hook as the massive monster stood up and followed with a left and a right and then another left and then clenched his fists together and swung his arms from down by his right knee up into Yammy's face, knocking the Espada to the gorund.

"Unreal." Lelouch never knew that the Commander of the Kido Corps was so skilled in hand to hand.

"Better pay attention Lelouch." Urahara told him. "We've got our own work cut out for us."

"So, you're both going to take me on?" Starrk asked. The Primera Espada seemed rather alert.

"You seem much more alert than before." Lelouch said.

"I don't take kindly to people attacking Lilynette like that. I can stand by and watch her take a few injuries or be overwhelmed, but what you did crossed a few lines, captain." He said to Lelouch. Starrk swung his sword at his side and Indigo energy charged near her chest. "Cero." Lelouch and Urahara dodged to the side. Their fight with the Primera Espada had begun.

By this time, Ulquiorra had already begun his coercion of Orihime, showing her images of a battle weary Ichigo, mask recently cracked, getting unceremoniously beaten down by Grimmjow. He showed her the battle between Mila Rose and Susanna to which the pregnant Soul Reaper was slowly becoming fatigued; the baby inside her was sapping her strength as it grew, rapidly tiring her out. He showed her images of Rangiku's battle with Sun Sun. The fight was even, but only temporarily. If pushed Sun Sun could release her form and put Rangiku on the defense.

"You have the power to save them. You have the power to stop this insanity." Ulquiorra told Orihime. "All you need to do is come with me."

Orihime wondered why he hadn't shown Tatsuki in any of those panels.

"If you're worried about your other friend, allow me to make things a little clearer for you." Ulquiorra told her. "We plan to kill everyone. So long as you stay here and don't cooperate the battle will continue. Once your friends are all dead we will move onto your closest companion and if you still refuse to cooperate we shall capture you by force. Is that clear, woman?" Ulquiorra asked her.

_His reiatsu is crushing me. I can't fight back…it would be suicide, but Kurosaki-kun…the others…what do I do? I should run…run and get help…but what if an order is given to wipe everyone out. He's right…I'm holding the rope connected to the guillotine hanging over their heads. What should I do?_

Still faced with this moral dilemma, Orihime only stood, biding her time while her nakama fought. The person having the roughest time was currently Kaien.

With Miyako's Shikai in her hands, Mia pushed the vice-captain back and fired a cero while Kaien was destabilized. Kaien created a shield of water to put up the best defense he could, but was ultimately overpowered. As he panted, Mia grabbed him from behind and put a hand on his shoulder before beating him over the head and sending him slamming into the river. She followed him underwater, with Kaien barely able to breathe and grabbed him by the throat. Using Sonido she burst back out onto dry land and pinned him to the ground. She took her Zanpakuto and returned it to sealed form, holding it over Kaien's gagging body. Her grip on his neck loosened, but her knees were firmly planted on his abdomen and the nails of her free hand were dug into his torso. "Too bad for you Kaien-kun, it seems I'm just stronger than you are. I think I'll reap my reward from you now. I must say though, you look so much more appetizing covered in water like that." Mia's face broke out into a crazed smile.

Weary from the fight, Kaien could barely breathe. And with the blue haired Espada pinning him down, he could barely move as her reiatsu crushed into his fallen form. His palm lay flat over Nejibana. He had to do something. He wasn't about to let this insulter of Miyako's memory have her way with him. His hand wobbled over his Zanpakuto. He had one card left to play, one technique he could try before he would be forced to throw in the towel. Quickly he grabbed Nejibana and plunged it into Mia's torso, running her through, surprising her. With a smug 'I just beat your ass' grin. Kaien pushed forward with a battle cry and now had Mia on the end of his Zanpakuto.

Like a farmer chucking hay he lifted Mia into the air and then waved his trident back and forth in light rapid movements, holding his hands close together down by the base of the trident as if he were a flag waver in a parade. Each swipe at Mia caused a wave of water to crash over her. Kaien pulled back on his weapon as Mia remained suspended in air. "This is it! Mia!" he wobbled his Zanpakuto as he slid his left hand up the pole of the weapon. With each wobble Nejibana began to coat itself in a thick layer of water. When his arm reached full extension Kaien removed his hand from the length of the steel thrust the weapon forward with one hand with all his might diagonally at Mia. "Namitsu Bara!" **(Rippling Rose)** Water exploded in a condensed spray like the water that shoots out when an object plummets upon the water's surface. Through the hole in the spray, a spiral of water shot out and all of the water slammed against Mia with massive force, sending her tumbling over to the other side of the river.

Back at the group fight, Susanna was starting to crack down. Lelouch wanted to go help her, but Starrk wouldn't let him. By attacking Lilynette, the tenth division captain had created a powerful foe for him and his brilliant companion.

"Well Lelouch, this is a fine mess you've gotten us into." Urahara said as his Blood Mist shield protected the duo from another one of Starrk's Cero's.

"Can you be serious?" Lelouch chided.

"I am being serious. If I wasn't we'd be dead." Urahara said.

"Then can you fight as seriously as he is." Lelouch said.

"That's what I'm doing." Urahara said.

"What kind of bu—"

Urahara spoke without the upbeat tone. "If he was really intent on killing us he would've released his sword from what you did. The Espada are up to something so you and I need to devise a plan to destabilize this guy quickly and find out what's going on. We should check on Miss Inoue and see if Talbumosuke has made the move you predicted. Understand?"

Lelouch understood. "So what should I do? Any suggestions?" Lelouch asked.

"Perhaps if you released your Bankai you could trap all of these Espada simultaneously. Kaien told me about that nightmare you pulled against Aizen. We could definitely use some heavy mystical support right now." Urahara said.

"I'd prefer a more condensed solution. Deforestation is not my thing." Lelouch said. He looked over to where Hisana and Soifon were clashing with Hallibel. "Besides, I think we're about to get our opportunity."

Hisana and Soifon drew away from Hallibel and stood next to each other. "Think you can keep her focused on you for a few minutes?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Soifon asked.

Hisana smirked. "I'll take that as a yes."

"What do you plan to do?" Soifon asked.

"Something I've been meaning to test in actual combat for the longest time." Hisana told Soifon. "If this works I think I can turn the tide."

"Then do it." Soifon said and looked forward to the dark skinned blonde before her. "I'll keep her busy." Soifon took off.

Hisana whipped the air in one direction and then whipped it again before pulling the leather taut. "Bankai." A twister of wind surged around her and she emerged in her Bankai's form. _I hope this works this time. _Hisana lifted her arms as if she were about to conduct an orchestra and then began doing so. A low hum could be heard from all around the battlefield. It only gradually got louder. The ominous latin orchestra instrumental music became louder and louder. The music sounded like Hisana was preparing to summon the devil itself. Thick blackness began to envelop her as she stopped conducting and just sang out the wordless melody like an opera singer. She thrust her arms behind her up and behind her head like she was about to take a swan dive.

To keep Hallibel from interrupting Hisana, Soifon drove Suzumebachi forward as though she were letting loose a flurry of rapid punches at Hallibel. The Tercera Espada blocked every single strike as she made to get outside of Soifon's range. The former assassin would not quit though. She did everything she could to try and score a hit on Hallibel, but the tercera's espada's reflexes were simply too fast and when Soifon ever did manage to land a blow, Hallibel's hierro proved too thick for Soifon's weapon to penetrate.

The music began growing louder, the climax and end of the orchestra had arrived. As it ended Hisana spoke punctually. "Fukitsuna Gakudan, Watashi wa tsuyo-sa fuyo" **(Ominous Orchestra, grant me strength)**

Shadows enveloped Hisana as her ultimate power took hold of her. A black tornado of reishi began swirling about her. All of the fighters stopped what they were doing to pay attention to whatever it was Hisana had just unleashed. The first thing to burst forth from the twister of darkness was a large black, feathery, bird-like wing, twice the size of Hisana's wings from before. It emerged from her right side. A blade, coated by a black, feathery, handless gauntlet, cut through the darkness. The blade was much sharper and longer than Hisana's odd rapier/stiletto fusion weapon from before. The tornado separated and Hisana could be seen in full form. There was no left wing to match her right. The owl head on Hisana's head had turned into a black eagle and the eyes on the hood were now a piercing red. The blade in her hand was a 4-meter long Masamune type blade. The face paint on Hisana's face was violet-red rather than red-orange. Hisana's robes had returned to the standard Soul Reaper black, this included the Shitagi she wore underneath her kosode and even her haori had been turned to a complete jet black. Only her tabi were still white, but that was not seen under her extended lengthened hakama. The reiatsu being released from her was ungodly. Had she completed this back when she fought Nelliel, the fight would've taken a very different turn.

Hisana extended her sword towards all of her opponents as black energy seethed into her open, cupped, left hand and a black scabbard appeared that Hisana sheathed at her left hipside. "This is the form I take when I abandon all defense, sacrifice everything to fight my enemy with head on swordsmanship expertise. I cannot use Kido. I cannot use any of my other skills. However," Hisana swung her sword out at her side and forcefully clicked it into its sheath. All of the fraccioness, including the ones that were under Mia's command, fell to the ground as a single laceration appeared upon all of them, "I don't think that will be a problem." Hisana drew the long sword out of its sheath and extended it outward as her wing fanned out with the extension. "You, Espada, prepare to face the ultimate power of the most powerful woman in the Kuchiki family."

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: After being stopped twice, Hisana's ultimate form has been unleashed. Can her super powered form turn the tide in battle and clench victory for the Soul Reapers? Really though is it gonna matter if they win or not? Anyway, next chapter will end the Visored arc, hopefully and chapter 61 will hopefully open up the next arc which I am already dubbing the Rescue Orihime arc. Anyway tomorrow is Yom Kippur so I don't know if I will update. I might just sleep the whole day away until the evening and then dig into chow. Well hopefully this is enough to tide you over till the next update. Bye everyone. Hope you don't fall off from hanging onto the edge of your seats).**


	60. Inoue Orihime: Maiden in the Moonlight

**(A/N: The scene in the middle of this chapter was inspired by a doujin called Claro De Luna. If you've heard of this doujin and read it then you can sort of guess what's coming, but if you haven't…well you'll be pleasantly surprised by what happens. Anyway, enjoy).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Everyone looked up at Hisana as she emerged in her ultimate form from the sheen from her blade, to the little black feathers floating around, to the fierce gaze in her eyes.

Rukia could sense her sister's overwhelming reiatsu from miles away while Shinji battled Grimmjow. _Nee-san._

Everyone on site was in awe at Hisana's power. _How can a mere Soul Reaper emit such reiatsu? _Hallibel thought to herself. Hisana's true form put her reiatsu on level with the release form of some of the Espada. It was as if her true form was a release form for her Bankai. Without warning, Hisana charged forward towards Hallibel and attacked. Hallibel blocked with her Zanpakuto, but ultimately had her left arm hacked clean off. Hisana blew right past Hallibel and made to go after Starrk.

"Cero." Without any gesture Starrk fired his high level Cero. Hisana held up her blade with both hands.

_No way, _Kukaku looked up at the third division captain and winced with her left eye, _she's not actually thinking of trying to stop it is she?_

However, that was exactly what Hisana was planning to do. She put her blade up to block the Cero and ultimately the two halves of the weapon cleaved right past her. Tucking her wing in Hisana disappeared and reappeared right behind Starrk and cut him wide across the back.

"I am the beast, the outcast angel fallen from on high. Today is the day that you die." Hisana rhymed. She slashed at Starrk only for two blades to simultaneously block her own. Abandoning their own opponents to help their allies, Grimmjow and Nelliel blocked Hisana's strike. The 5th had come when she sensed Hallibel, and Grimmjow came because he sensed a really strong presence and just had to check it out. At his full strength he had managed to fend off Shinji long enough to get away from the guy.

"One, two or three, it matters not. There is only one path for wicked." Hisana disappeared and reappeared past Nelliel and Grimmjow swung her blade out and sheathed it. Off came Grimmjow's left arm and wide slash to Nelliel's abdomen.

Down on the ground, Yammy was engaged in a fist fight with Tessai. The tenth Espada let drive a punch at the boisterous assistant store manager. Tessai blocked with his open palm and put up his free had. "Hado 88: Hiryugekizoku shintenraiho!" The giant blast of blue energy smashed Yammy right through the torso. At point blank range the attack ripped right through the tenth Espada. Blood, skin and tissue went flying everywhere. Yammy's face was badly burned, unrecognizable, and Tessai had shredded his chest wide open. Yammy fell over.

_Well that's one less enemy for me to worry about. _Hisana noted and then turned back to the Espada. She held her blade to the sky as it glowed orange. "Now you all shall fall before my might." She stopped though when the negacion broke through encasing every last Espada and fracciones in its wake. Hisana stopped.

_No…does this mean we failed? _Lelouch wondered. The arrancar who still had the strength were told to cover their eyes as best as possible. Talbumosuke was not about to let his ultimate enemy cheap shot his troops.

Down by the river, Mia was being pulled up as well. She smiled at Kaien. "Too bad Kaien-kun," she taunted, "It seems we'll have to finish this another time. I look forward to seeing you again." She blew him a kiss, winked and waggled her fingers at him.

Watching the Espada disappear, Hisana powered completely down. Everyone went down to the ground. "Hisana that was incredible!" Rangiku bounded up to her. She began throwing straight punches to show her enthusiasm. "You kicked those arrancar thoroughly."

"It was a superficial victory." Hisana said. "They didn't release their forms. My advantage was only due to that. If they had all released their forms and attacked me I might not have been at such an advantage."

"Yeah, why didn't they? That's so weird." Kukaku said.

"I have a theory." Lelouch said reaching down to the ground.

"Feel like sharing?" Soifon asked him.

"Not at the moment. Come, we need to round up the others. I can sense that Ichigo and Kaien have taken quite the damage. Rukia's with Ichigo, but she doesn't seem to have been injured, only some energy expulsion from using her Zanpakuto." Lelouch stated.

"Let's round up the gang then and get everyone healed up." Urahara said and then spoke gravely. "We'll need it if we want to be ready for whatever this attack was all about."

Of course, both he and Lelouch knew very well what they felt Talbumosuke's aims were, but to ensure that things went according to their own unified plan that no one would understand except themselves, they had to keep their traps shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunset<strong>

Damage sustained by Kukaku, Susanna, Kaien and Rangiku was healable. Hisana had put in a call to the Soul Society to ask for Orihime to make her way to them to regenerate their injuries on the double. Ichigo was getting bandaged up and then being sent home to get some rest. Other than a few aching joints, Soifon wasn't in that bad of shape. As for Hisana, she had come off the battle without a scratch, but a lot of her spirit energy had been expunged from having to resort to such extremes. She and the others were lucky that the park had been cleared of people where they were fighting and that she was so high up in the air. She could've easily knocked out quite a few civilians inadvertently due to her power.

Despite having taken no major injuries, just a sucker punch so Grimmjow could go after Hisana, Shinji was hanging around for seemingly no other reason than to see how Ichigo was faring.

"Shouldn't you be going back to the others?" Ichigo asked.

"It's like the old saying, absence makes the heart grow fonder." Shinji shrugged. Ichigo looked at him in disbelief. "Okay, so really I just need time away from everyone. Can you really blame me?"

"Not at all." Ichigo said in grudging agreement. Even he was getting tired of the annoyances from all of the Visoreds.

"How long till your injuries heal do you think?" Shinji asked.

"Unless Inoue gets her soon, probably a few days." Ichigo said.

"You should spend that time with your folks then. They're probably worried about you." Shinji said to him.

Ichigo looked away from Shinji and down towards the ground. His silence and complacent look spoke volumes to Shinji that he was right. "I'll still attend classes I suppose. High school's not so bad once you spend enough time there. Plus there are a lot of cuties there."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the last comment, but broke out into a slight smile soon after. "You know, I was wrong about you Hirako." Ichigo said. "You've been a real pal as of late."

"That's a pretty big complement coming from you. Thanks, Ichigo." Shinji said with a polite smile.

"When this craziness is all over you should hang out with the others and me more often. Inoue said you might make a good addition to our group." Ichigo offered up.

"Ah, Orihime-chan's such a nice girl." Shinji said with a big grin looking up at the false sky.

"Glad to see you two getting along." Ichigo and Shinji looked up to see Tatsuki and Yoruichi walking towards him.

"Oh, Tatsuki, Yoruichi-san."

"Yo." Tatsuki said holding up her arm before letting it fall down at her side. She and Yoruichi stood a friendly distance from Ichigo and Shinji. "What happened to you Ichigo? You look like you got into a fight with a monster truck and lost, painfully."

"Oh ha, ha, very funny," Ichigo snipped back, "I'd like to see you fight an Espada."

"She probably could by this point...for a little while anyway." Yoruichi said putting a hand on Tatsuki's shoulder. "Tatsuki's gotten a lot stronger since you last saw her. She needs to let her body rest from rigorous training before continuing, about a week should do it to let her spirit energy circulate. Of course, battle is a different story. A good night's sleep and Tatsuki should be ready to go by tomorrow."

"Yeah so next time I'm going to be right at your back, got that?" Tatsuki asked.

Ichigo smiled softly. "Yeah, I got it."

"Anyway, you kids need to get home and get some rest. If anything happens one of us will come knocking on your door straight away." Yoruichi told the teens.

Shinji picked his head up and looked at Tatsuki and Yoruichi. "Is it just me or do you two sound identical?" he asked.

"What do you mean identical?" they both said at the same time. Both of them heard the similarities in their voices.

"That's just scary." Ichigo commented.

"Yeah it's like you and Lelouch." Yoruichi folded her arms with a grin.

"Enough about me and Lelouch." Ichigo grumbled. "Anyway, come on Tatsuki, let's get going." He said, putting his hands in his pockets and rising to his feet. Tatsuki nodded and silently followed suit behind him.

Ichigo and Tatsuki understood and began to walk back to their neighborhood together. They lived merely blocks apart so walking together wasn't such a big deal.

"So, how was training with Yoruichi-san?" Ichigo asked Tatsuki. The two were walking side by side. Ichigo had his hands in his pockets. Tatsuki hand her arms stretched up over her head.

"Rougher than I expected, but not as rough as it was training with sensei." Tatsuki said. "I mastered a lot of new techniques from training and it's easier for me to control how much spirit energy I exude at once." Tatsuki looked forward and thought about a particularly impactful portion of her training. She bowed her head slightly and let her arms drop at her sides, biting her right thumb nail. _Although…_

"Something the matter, Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked, turning to look at her.

"It's nothing." Tatsuki said snapping out of her trance immediately and waved a frantic left hand at Ichigo as she looked at him.

"If you say so." Ichigo said. He continued to walk as Tatsuki stopped for a moment. As she watched him walk she came to realize that she and Ichigo were walking all the way across town, by themselves. Her heart beat once in her head and her cheeks flushed for a moment as she swallowed.

"Hey, are you coming?" she looked up to see that Ichigo had stopped a few meters ahead of her.

"What? Yeah sorry!" Tatsuki sidled up along her childhood friend again. She may have been a tomboy, but she was very still much a girl and she had spent a lot of time with Ichigo over the years. Her feminine hormones were starting to surface about her brash personality ever so slowly when she was around her friend since they entered high school.

Ichigo noticed that he and Tatsuki were walking so close. With the way the sun was cast upon her face. He couldn't help but look away. _When did Tatsuki get so cute? _He thought to himself. He looked away immediately and grinded his teeth, flushing. _Listen to me what the hell am I saying to myself? I sound like a love struck fool._

Ichigo, despite all his whining, had grown quite fond of having Tatsuki and Orihime as close friends of his. The three of them, plus Chad and Uryu, had formed a close knit group ever since they came back from the Soul Society. He hardly ever made a notion of it, to preserve his image, but he was starting to notice Tatsuki and Orihime as the girls that they were ever since the new semester started. The troubling feeling only added to his already prude behavior around perverse activity.

Lelouch had done nothing to help this. In fact, the dead Britannian had only made things worse. He had specifically told Ichigo that he should find out how he really felt about Tatsuki and Orihime. He cared for both girls as friends, but wasn't sure how much more that extended on either front. Both had their faults. Both had their pluses, but he didn't know how both felt about him. He didn't like taking the initiative without having some form of basis to go on.

"Say…Ichigo." Tatsuki spoke up. "What are your opinions or Orihime…since you two have started interacting more that is?" Tatsuki was not oblivious to Orihime's obvious crush on Ichigo. Although she liked Ichigo herself she was more than willing to let her friend get the fair shake. After all, Tatsuki knew herself to be much more strong willed than Orihime, she could handle a little rejection. Not to mention Orihime fed Ichigo's protective instinct like widgets on an assembly line. Tatsuki knew she wouldn't always be around to hold Orihime by the hand when she needed it. Her friend was very self-sufficient, marked by how she lived alone, but Tatsuki always worried about Orihime getting nabbed by some creep and raped in a back alley where no one could hear her with Tatsuki completely unaware as to the whole scenario. Tatsuki couldn't always watch her friend like a hawk, but she knew if she could push Orihime with Ichigo, assuming it worked, her friend would be safe.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ichigo said, trying not to blush as he avoided Tatsuki's gaze. Orihime was the most popular and most desired freshman at Karakura High and why shouldn't she be? She was beautiful, smart, athletic, and kind to just about everyone. To say that Ichigo hadn't fantasized about her at least once would've been a huge lie.

_He's so dense. _Tatsuki sighed, feeling it was still too early to get into such a conversation. "Never mind." She said kindly. "Come on, we should get back to our homes before it gets dark."

Ichigo agreed. As they neared their neighborhood, passing into the Kasazaki district, a couple of thugs spotted Ichigo, recognizing him, and also took note of the rather attractive girl standing next to him.

"Well look here fellas it's Kurosaki Ichigo." The thug leader got right in the pair's space. He had black hair that stuck out in completely random directions, like sticks. He was wearing a black leather jacket and a white t-shirt underneath it. He was the leader of one of the gangs Ichigo and Chad crossed paths with on a regular basis.

"Beat it Needles, I'm not in the mood." Ichigo griped. Needless was the nickname for the man that he acquired because of his outrageous hairstyle.

Needles frowned at Ichigo. "What's the matter, wanting to get home with your girlfriend?" Needless taunted as his boys began circling Tatsuki and Ichigo.

"She's not my girlfriend." Ichigo said with a scowl. "Will you piss off already?"

"Sorry, but I just can't help not walk up to a pretty face, especially a pretty face walking alongside you Strawberry-kun." Needless said.

"For the last time I am not named after a fruit." Ichigo shouted.

Needless flashed a pocket knife. "I wouldn't raise my voice if I were you."

"And I'd shut up!" Tatsuki said and took action. She crouched low and performed a double bone martial arts strike right into Needless abdomen and ribcage sending him flying away and crashing into a nearby garbage can.

"Needless!"  
>"Boss!" the other thugs ran up to him.<p>

"Forget me, beat the hell out of those two!" Needless shouted.

Ichigo, with his injuries, stood idly and just let Tatsuki wail on Needless' goons. There were three in total. The first one, approaching Tatsuki from the front, got uppercut in the jaw. The second, approaching from her flank, took a hard kick to the stomach. As Tatsuki stood spread out like a ballerina from her position the last thug raced towards her from her other flank. Tatsuki bent over, pressed her hand to the ground and delivered a pinwheel styled kick right into the guy's face as she flipped herself upside down. The guy fell to the ground like a cabbage knocked off a kitchen counter.

Tatsuki dusted her hands together as she got to her feet. "Amateurs."

"Man I'd hate to get into the ring with you." Ichigo commented walking up to his long term friend. "Nice job."

"Maybe you should get into the ring with me one of these days." Tatsuki sneered. "Then we can see which one of us is stronger in terms of normal combat."

"I'd kick your ass." Ichigo boasted.

"Oh yeah, prove it." Tatsuki gripped her fist and stared at Ichigo.

"I would if I wasn't in so much pain." Ichigo said and continued to walk. "Now let's go."

"Oh of course," Tatsuki over dramatically exasperated, "the injury excuse."

"Shut up." Ichigo commented. Tatsuki gave him a raspberry. Such childish behavior could only be seen between such close friends.

Of course, little did Ichigo and Tatsuki know, a certain friend of theirs had witnessed the entire chain of events. Orihime stood with her bangle on her wrist and had seen and continued to watch Ichigo and Tatsuki's interaction. _They have such good chemistry with each other. I feel guilty butting in, but…I'm glad Tatsuki said something…which means it's okay. _Orihime made up her mind of who she was going to say goodbye to that evening.

* * *

><p><strong>10:30pm<strong>

**Kurosaki Clinic**

Ichigo was asleep in his bed, out cold. Hisana and Rukia had arrived ahead of him. The former had cooked dinner. The latter had already helped Yuzu make his bed. Ichigo was surprised that Kon came straight to him after he left him to rot in detention. Apparently Kon had an unnatural uneasiness around Hisana. Neither Ichigo nor Rukia knew why.

What surprised Ichigo when he walked in the door was that his father was also rather beat up. Isshin didn't say anything in front of Yuzu and Karin so Hisana told Ichigo that Isshin had gotten himself locked in battle with an Espada and nearly thoroughly had his clock cleaned from being so out of practice. Apparently it was the same Espada she had foughten, and even though he was out of practice, Isshin put up a much better fight against the arrancar.

Right now Hisana and Rukia were out fruitlessly looking for Orihime and trying to get a signal out to Soul Society. Lelouch speculated that Talbumosuke might've created some sort of jamming interference, though he found it to be rather implausible. What no one knew was that, of all days, the circuit breaker for the Soul Pager network in between dimensions blew a fuse in the Department of Research and Development and hadn't been fixed yet.

With night having fallen Orihime entered into Ichigo's bedroom on the second floor, almost as if she had somehow scaled the front wall. She entered into his room and stood on the small space in between his window and bed. "Okay, there we go." She said. "That's hard to get used to." She giggled with her right hand on the back of her head in reference to her bangle allowing her to phase through objects. "But here I am." She looked at Ichigo's injured, sleeping form.

Ichigo was lying on his back unconscious. Hisana had used a specific medicine to put his body into a deep sleep so that he wouldn't toss and turn and aggravate his wounds. Such a state had the side effects to cause very realistic dreams and sometimes cause the sleeper to mix reality with fantasy. Ichigo wasn't concerned, he'd never been a sleep walker or much of a daydreamer.

Orihime's momentary enthusiasm turned to content, which almost immediately turned to distress. Ichigo couldn't hear anything Orihime was about to say, nor could Karin and Yuzu who were asleep at his bedside. The bangle masked Orihime's five senses, and her reiatsu, from all around her. "I decided to say goodbye to you, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime began her speech. "There are actually a lot of other people I want to say goodbye to as well like Tatsuki-chan, Kuchiki-san, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, and a bunch of others, but I'd get in trouble if I did so I had to choose." Orihime had considered the possibility of taking off the bangle and disobeying Ulquiorra, telling the others what was going on and defying Talbumosuke, but she knew what would happen. Talbumosuke would band an organized assault, possibly with himself at the helm and kill not just Orihime, but everyone she cared about. In fact, he might save her for last and make her watch her friends die. As a survival tactic for herself and her friends Orihime was not prepared to take the risk that her friends were not strong enough to fight back. It wasn't a lack of confidence it was an intelligent decision. She stopped speaking and then heard Yuzu and Karin's sleepy deep breathes. She leaned over Ichigo's bed and saw the two girls sleeping there. "Awww, that's so cute, your sisters wanted to be close to you." Orihime stopped laughing and spoke seriously. "I suppose it makes sense though. You haven't been around a lot lately. You didn't come to school except to do your project. You looked…really dreamy up on stage…determined look…no shirt." Orihime's face started to go red. _N-no, bad Orihime you can't be thinking things like that. _However, now that her mind was on that course it was hard to resist as she looked at Ichigo's sleeping form, mouth slightly open. She had no idea what he was dreaming of as he lay motionless in bed. _His bedroom!_ Orihime turned even redder. It just then dawned on her that she was in Ichigo's bedroom. _Come to think of it, this is the first time I've ever been in Kurosaki-kun's bedroom by myself since I've known him. _She sniffed the air. _It has…his scent. _

Orihime's eyes quivered slightly. She swallowed and then decided to move forward to the next logical step on her train of thought. Gingerly, so as not to wake him, since she didn't know Ichigo was in an almost impossible to wake state. Orihime slid her right hand over Ichigo's right and gripped the palm of it daintily with her fingertips. She leaned over Ichigo's face and closed her eyes. She hovered over his sleeping form. She pursed her lips. She slowly drew her face closer to Ichigo's face. She drew closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer still until if she went any closer their lips would brush against one another. However, Orihime stopped herself. She couldn't go through with it. She began to cry. "I…I can't do it. This is the end…and I try to do something like that." She smiled through her tears, several of which had fallen onto Ichigo's face. She began to slide her hand out of Ichigo's hand when it suddenly tightened around her. Her eyes shot open. _Did he notice me? _She wondered. She looked down at Ichigo.

The orange haired teen's eyes opened, but he wasn't truly awake. He was dreaming with his eyes open, a side effect of the medicine, not that Orihime could tell this just yet. He stared right at Orihime. Even if he had been awake he would never had been able to see her with the wristband Orihime had been given by Ulquiorra. However, he could still feel her. Of course in his half-asleep state he had no idea what he was feeling was actually Orihime.

Orihime was sure he was staring right at her. _He's looking at me, but…there's something in his gaze. _

Slowly, Ichigo's left hand lifted up and stroked the side of Orihime's face, surprising her. She blushed harder than before as she felt his stiff hand along her cheek. His thumb brushed over her nose and down the bridge of it and then traced the center of her lip. Orihime's senses tingled as he did this. A surprised look was reflected in her eyes as she became unsure what to expect next. Ichigo craned his neck up towards the blushing, shocked Orihime and with his left hand so firmly pressed on her face, pushes her face to his so that their lips touch. Orihime is surprised by this sensation. The person she loved was kissing her, but she didn't realize how it was possible with her being practically invisible. She didn't even know if Ichigo knew who he was kissing, not that she was complaining. Ichigo's eyes closed, Orihime's soon followed.

_Kurosaki-kun's lips…they're so warm. _Orihime thought to herself as she deepened the kiss. She sucked on her crush's lips, craving it like an addictive substance. The moment seemed to last forever, but the passion ended all too soon as Ichigo's lips detached from the busty teenager's. His head fell back onto his pillow and his hand fell back onto his sheets. His head tilted to the side and he let out the loudest snore before continuing to breathe deeply, making it obvious to Orihime that he was asleep the entire time. The love struck teen backed away towards the window to catch her breath. What had just occurred, while pleasant, had really caught her offguard. She heard the snoring and looks at Ichigo with a smile. _He was only dreaming._ She chuckled to herself. Orihime squeezed the cloth of her shirt tightly and put her fingers to her lips. She swallowed. _You love her this much? _She thought to herself, the sensation of the kiss still lingering. A bigger smile crosses her face as she clasps her hands together down by her waist._ I…wish to become like this girl you are dreaming of. _Orihime thought to herself. She looked at her crush with an enchanted gaze. _If only I had five lives. I could come from five different families, eaten five different kinds of food, had five different jobs…and…I could fall in love with you five different times. _Orihime stared at Ichigo a little while longer and then saw the clock radio on his desk read "11:00" and realized it was time for her to leave. She touched her lips with her fingers again. _Thank you Kurosaki-kun…goodbye. _She exited the room and was gone without a trace.

The breeze from the window wafted over Ichigo. He shudders momentarily and suddenly grips the sheets hard with his right hand. He snores loudly. "Inoue." He says in his sleep. His head tilts in the other direction. "stay." He mumbles. Ichigo is unaware of his actions in his sleep, nor would he remember much of his dream come morning, but if Orihime had exceptional hearing, she would've known that the girl he was dreaming about was her. It was a raw fantasy, not unnatural for boys his age, but she would've been delighted to know that she was her crush's ultimate fantasy. Ichigo drifted farther and farther into a deep sleep not to awaken until the sun peered into his room.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

"You can't take her away from me!" Ichigo shouted as he bolted out of his dream state, throwing the covers off of his bed. He stood up on his bed, slipped and fell off onto his left arm. He vocalized his pain. "Damn that hurt." He growled, rubbing his face. It was then that he noticed that his wounds had completely healed. Before Orihime had left for good she had healed his wounds, not that Ichigo knew that, at least until he checked for the reiatsu on his body and identified it as hers. He had no idea what had occurred the night before. All he knew for certain was that, while he was sleeping, Orihime had gotten into his house, healed him, and vanished.

As he pondered his thoughts the window to his room swung open and a fierce gale blew inside. Standing on his windowsill in Soul Form was Lelouch.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked him.

"There's been a situation, come with me." Lelouch told him.

Ichigo followed the young looking captain to Orihime's place, using Kon to switch out to his spiritual body. Upon arrival he found that all of the Soul Reapers that had come with Lelouch, plus Soifon and Tatsuki, were assembled in her apartment.

"What's going on? What's happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Inoue's supposedly vanished without a trace." Soifon said. "We're just getting a fix on the Soul Society now to report this. There is something very wrong going on and we need to know what."

By this point Susanna finally got the projector working and Ukitake appeared on the screen. "Ukitake-taicho, for what reason have you switched the channel from the head captain to you?" Lelouch wanted to know.

"I had the Head Captain switch the wavelength to me for I was the last person to see Inoue Orihime before she went through the Senkaimon." Everyone gasped. "Judging by your reactions, I assume that means she never made it there safely."

"What's the meaning of this?" Ichigo barked. "Where exactly did she disappear to? Do you know anything?"

Ukitake closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly. "I'll give you my assessment. The two guards I sent with her when she entered into the Senkaimon came back alive. According to them, it's likely that Inoue Orihime has either been abducted or killed by the arrancars."

"That's crazy!" Tatsuki shouted. "Why would Talbumosuke do such a thing?"

"Because he's tactically smart." Lelouch said. "Whether he's been killed or abducted only Orihime can heal extremely grievous injuries. He's robbed us a very powerful asset in the healing area. Take away the healer and the rest of the team will fall apart all the easier."

Tatsuki looked at Lelouch with a growl wanting to lash out at him, but Soifon put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head at Tatsuki, indicating to her that she shouldn't retaliate.

"Captain don't you think you're jumping to conclusions a little?" Kaien asked. "Isn't it possible she may have gotten lost or swallowed up by the cleaner or—" Kukaku whacked Kaien upside the head.

"As if any of those alternative answers are any better." She scolded.

"The most likely scenario is that Inoue Orihime was attacked by an arrancar and then disappeared with that arrancar to Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo balled up his left fist and then lost his temper. "Are you kidding me?" He shouted. "Is that really all you have?" He flung his left arm out at his side. "You say that there's no proof! That she might be dead! Well take a look at this." He extended his clenched right fist towards Ukitake, palm up. He still spoke with a rather peeved off tone. "I was seriously injured in yesterday's battle. No one here could fully heal my wounds." He twisted his wrist and opened his palm in front of the screen. "But when I woke up this morning it was already completely healed!" Kukaku, Tatsuki, and Soifon reacted to this with slight surprise. "And not only that, but there's still a trace of Inoue's reiatsu!" Now everyone reacted with shock, including Ukitake. Ichigo turned his arm and faced his palm towards his body. If he moved his arm closer to him his right hand would grip his shoulder. "Are you still just going to stand there and tell me that she might be dead?"

"I see." The sound of the Head Captain from behind Ukitake alerted all those in Karakura Town. Yamamoto walked up to the screen and stood in front of it as Ukitake stepped to the side. "That is most unfortunate."

"What do you mean unfortunate you old geezer?" Tatsuki shouted, clenching her fist. "This means that Orihime is alive!"

"If what you say is true, Kurosaki Ichigo, then it would be safe to assume that Inoue Orihime is indeed alive. But at the same time unfortunately it also means that this is an act of betrayal."

"Betrayal what do you mean betrayal?" Tatsuki raged. "I oughta storm into your office right now and smack you on your big bald forehead."

Soifon grabbed Tatsuki and restrained her. She spoke authoritatively. "Arisawa I know you're upset, but that's no reason to threaten the Head Captain! Control yourself!"

"Continue Head Captain." Lelouch spoke calmly.

"If Inoue Orihime had been abducted she would not have had the time to visit you while you slept." Yamamoto said. Ichigo and Tatsuki both reacted in frightful realization of this. "In other words if she healed your wounds before disappearing it can only mean one thing. It means that Inoue Orihime had actually volunteered to go along with the arrancar of her own free will."

"You better take that back!" Ichigo and Tatsuki both charged forward delivering the same five words with the same anger and venom only to be restrained by Kaien and Soifon respectively.

"Cool your jest Ichigo. You'll just make things worse for yourself." Kaien told him with a serious look.

"Sir, as the captain of squad three, please allow me to go after the traitor Inoue Orihime and bring her back to her senses." Hisana stated.

"And I as well, as the vice-captain of squad six." Renji volunteered. He knew how friendly Rukia and Orihime were with one another. He was not about to let Hisana get on Rukia's good graces and take away a glory title without either sharing it or letting it fall into his hands.

"Unacceptable." Yamamoto thundered.

"Why the hell not?" Tatsuki demanded to know.

"Don't you two get it?" Lelouch asked. "With this most recent battle it proves that the arrancar are primed for battle. That said, it would be tactical for us all to retreat and return to the Soul Society."

"So we're just going to abandon Orihime?" Rukia asked, angry.

"What choice do we have?" Kaien asked, solemnly. "The safety of the entire world cannot be jeopardized by a single life."

"Kaien what the hell?" Ichigo had hoped his cousin would defend him.

"It's the rational decision Ichigo." Lelouch said, drawing out Eien Tamashi and opened a Senkaimon. "Last stop, Soul Society."

"All right, if that's how you all want to play it." Ichigo said. "Then I'll just go into Hueco Mundo myself and get Orihime back." Ichigo looked at Lelouch. "You're the brains behind everything, tell me how to get to Hueco Mundo." Lelouch did not respond to Ichigo's demand. "Come on! You're supposed to be some kind of super mastermind!" Ichigo shouted. "Or are you going to tell me that this fell outside your predictions?"

"I won't tell you how to get to Hueco Mundo." Lelouch said to Ichigo. Both Ichigo and Tatsuki were surprised to hear this. Angered Ichigo ran towards Lelouch and grabbed him by his Kosode only to get punched in the face by Kukaku. He fell to the floor.

"Ichigo." Tatuski ran over to her friend's side and knelt down by it.

"We don't like this any better than you do Ichigo, but we need you here to be ready for an attack. We can't let you run off and play suicide this time. It's not a recommended option." Kukaku glared.

From the ground Ichigo looked up at Kukaku and glared. Lelouch walked over to Ichigo and stood before him. "There's nothing we can do about it." He extended his right hand to Ichigo as if asking the Soul Reaper to take his hand. Looped around Lelouch's thumb was a white piece of leather string that was hard to pick up on the projector. Hanging from the string was a black, rectangular USB drive, completely concealed by Lelouch's palm from Yamamoto's view. "Undestand?"

Ichigo, seeing the hanging thumb drive took Lelouch's hand and deftly took it and concealed it. He knew that whatever was on this flash drive was Lelouch's plan for him. He knew that Lelouch wanted him to see something on the disk. He trusted Lelouch to be really be on his side. "Yeah." Ichigo glared. "Sorry…I was out of line."

Soifon, having not seen the flash drive didn't know why Ichigo suddenly surrendered.

"I should hope so." Yamamoto thundered from the projector. "Lamperouge-taicho I expect you and your advance unit back within the hour. Dismissed." Yamamoto vanished from the screen.

"Right then, let's go everyone." Lelouch urged his group. In order of their departure Susanna, Rangiku, Hisana, Kukaku, Kaien, Renji and Rukia followed Lelouch into the Senkaimon.

Before leaving Kukaku looked at Ichigo and winked. The wink was almost an indication that she was in on whatever it was Lelouch was plotting and that her punch to his face was just a cover for her true feelings of the situation.

Alone in Orihime's apartment, Ichigo, Soifon and Tatsuki stood.

"Kurosaki, why did you give in? That's not like you." Soifon said.

"I gave in because of this." Ichigo said holding up the flash drive. He grinned. He began twirling the string connected to the USB around his finger. "Lelouch is one sly bastard. Whatever's on here he probably couldn't say in front of the old man." He stopped spinning the drive and clutched it. "Sensei, can we view this on your computer in your office?"

Soifon nodded in acknowledgement. Ichigo quickly switched back to his body and he, Tatsuki, and his sensei went to her office where Soifon opened up her computer, which was an HP PC using a Windows XP operating system. Soifon's desktop had a picture of Yoruichi, in her cat form, snoozing in the laundry basket on top of a stack of blankets. Soifon held her hand out for Ichigo to give her the flash drive. Her student handed it to her and Soifon inserted the disk and clicked it open. There was one file stored on the disk: ""

"I knew it! Way to go Lelouch!" Ichigo beamed.

Soifon clicked open the file and then expanded the window to full screen. The screen stayed black for about ten seconds when a bunch of static lines appeared until a pixilated line was stretched across the screen. The image expanded to reveal Lelouch's face. There was no background behind him. Wherever this had been recorded, Lelouch had doctored the tape to show that the background didn't matter. "Ichigo, if you're watching this recording, then it means that my prediction has come true. Your friend, Inoue Orihime, has been abducted by the arrancars. It also means that the situation has been manipulated to make her look traitorous. Don't believe it. Instead, listen to me and listen to me carefully. Urahara Kisuke can get you into Hueco Mundo. At night you should go to his shop. He'll already be working on opening a Garganta so that you can get inside to the enemy territory. Listen to me very carefully now. If you go in to Hueco Mundo it will be dangerous. Just as when you came to the Soul Society to rescue Rukia your job is not to maim every major enemy. Your objective is the rescue and return of Inoue Orihime. I will take care of things on my end to show that my logic is sound. In the meantime do what you can to rescue her. Leave immediately. Take whomever you wish with you. Going alone would be foolish. You'd never make it in and out alive otherwise. These words are the only instructions I can give to you. Forgive me for not being able to go with you, but understand that I must follow the orders given to me. My position is important to me. I need it more than I can risk it to follow you into danger, please understand. Godspeed Ichigo, good luck." The file ended and Lelouch's image disappeared.

"You two should get going to Kisuke's." Soifon said.

"What's this 'you' stuff?" Ichigo asked. "Aren't you coming with us sensei?"

"I cannot." Soifon said closing her computer screen.

"Why the hell not?" Tatsuki asked, angered.

"I am a teacher that's why. My place is here. I can't neglect my job." Soifon said.

"Cut the crap sensei, we need you!" Ichigo raged.

"I know!" Soifon shouted, troubled. "However, I am responsible for more than just you, Arisawa and Inoue. I am in charge of more than two dozen students. I am a school teacher before I am a Soul Reaper." As much as Soifon knew that her students were rushing off into a situation she knew was dangerous she could not neglect her duties as a school teacher. Her substitute, Misato Ochi, was unavailable. Soifon had no one to cover her class that had the proper qualifications. She had to think ahead for her future more so than she was just thinking for Ichigo and Tatsuki's well-being. She needed the income from her job. If she was fired she and Yoruichi would be screwed and Soifon would never let that happen to her idol.

"I understand." Ichigo said, doing his best to put Soifon's mind at ease. "We'll do our best on our own then. Just tell Chad and Ishida to meet Tatsuki and me at Kisuke's tonight. I don't know if Hirako is willing to, but let him know that that's where I'll be."

"All right." Soifon said. "That much I can do." She stood in front of her computer, not facing Ichigo or Tatsuki. "I'm going to count to fifteen. The two of you better be gone by then or I'll mark you down as ditching class rather than simply being absent, got it?" Ichigo and Tatsuki both left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>That Evening<strong>

Ichigo and Tatsuki waited around while Urahara did his best to ready the Garganta. While they waited all day they both took naps and stored up energy by eating a lot of food. Tatsuki, to prepare for her entrance into Hueco Mundo was wearing a black sleeveless leather shirt that showed off her midriff, the gloves that Soifon had given her, dark gray leather pants with a black spiked belt, and white sneakers. She also had a red headband tied around her head. She said that the clothes she was wearing were the best suited for her nimble body because of the tight way they fit over her skin. It would make moving around quite easy.

Ichigo was in Soul form, currently doing sit ups in preparation for the fights while Tatsuki took some practice punches at some large rocks. Ishida and Chad showed up after having dinner at their respective houses. Chad was wearing a long navy blue sweatshirt and khaki carpenter pants. Ichigo wondered if Shinji was going to show up, but when Urahara called to say that the Garganta was ready, Ichigo realized he wasn't going to show. Sighing, the quartet made their way towards the Garganta.

"Why the sad face, Ichigo?" Ichigo heard Shinji's voice and looked up to see the Visored standing upside down in the air. Shinji was wearing a black cotton t-shirt and a long gray overcoat with white jeans and a matching belt along with white sneakers. His hands were in the pockets of his overcoat. Shinji flipped from his position and landed on the ground, left foot first before his right foot followed. "Worried I wouldn't show up?"

"Hirako!" Ichigo was ecstatic to see him.

"How long have you been here?" Tatsuki griped at him.

"Since yesterday, I was sleeping when you two arrived and only came down here a little while ago. If you two weren't so focused you probably would've noticed by reiatsu." Shinji responded.

"Wait yesterday?" Ichigo asked.

"I stayed the night. Lelouch told me to, detailed a whole list of instructions for me down here. Instructions that he said he was going to relay to you this morning." Shinji said with a grin.

"I didn't think you were the kind to take orders from people." Uryu pushed up his glasses.

"That's normally the case, but Lelouch is an exception. I kind of owe the guy a few favors for taking out Aizen. Besides, even if he hadn't asked me, I probably would've come anyway once I found out what was going on, after all we're doing this for Orihime-chan right?" he said with a smile.

Ichigo walked over to him and lightly punched Shinji in the shoulder. "Yeah, we are, thanks Hirako." He said. He then gave Urahara a confident glare. The man opened the Garganta for Ichigo and his nakama and the five of them headed off into Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Thus ends the Visored arc and thus begins the Rescue Orihime arc. How will things differ now that Ichigo has Tatsuki and Shinji accompanying him into Hueco Mundo? Will Soifon change her mind and come along anyway sometime soon? How will the five nakama fare in the face of Talbumosuke's elite? The saga continues next time on Soul Chess!)**


	61. Matsumoto Rangiku, Beautiful Broken Soul

**(A/N: Fair word of warning: this chapter contains sexually explicit content unsuitable for minors and blah blah blah. I'm sure you don't care. Just read and enjoy).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Orihime stood amongst the Espada in the middle of Talbumosuke's throne room. He glanced down at her from high above, sitting upright with his hands on his armrests. He smiled down at the busty teenager welcomingly.

"So nice of you to accept my humble request for you to come here," Talbumosuke said, knowing full well that by humble he meant 'forced using the death of your friends as blackmail', "I do hope you'll enjoy your stay here, Inoue Orihime."

"What crap is this?" Baraggan barked. "You deployed forces to the World of the Living just to capture this one girl."

"It's all a part of the plan left by my sensei. Rest assured I know what I'm doing." Talbumosuke said with a grin. He couldn't strike Baraggan as efficiently as he would any other Espada because of how the former king of Hueco Mundo controlled time around him. There was tension building between the two arrancar lords, a tension that Talbumosuke knew he would have to cut. "Besides, our losses are minimal now that we have the girl here with us." Talbumosuke said.

"Oh?" Baraggan asked disbelievingly.

"Indeed." Talbumosuke said. "Orihime, please do a demonstration for my…disgruntled companion. Please restore Hallibel and Grimmjow's arms and undo the damage to the rest of the arrancar that were injured in battle."

"Yes sir." Orihime said.

"Bah!" Baraggan scoffed. "Healing Starrk and the others I could buy. But how can she restore Yammy, Grimmjow and Hallibel? No healer can restore what does not exist. The tecera and the sexta's limbs were left behind and Yammy barely has a face left." Yammy was very much alive, but Tessai had peformed cosmetic surgery on the Espada's face with his Kido so he had a bandage wrapped all around his head. He couldn't talk or see anything. It was lucky for Talbumosuke indeed that he had managed to hold on long enough for medical attention to get to him.

Baraggan watched Orihime approach Grimmjow, Hallibel, Yammy and the others. "Soten Kisshun." The two Shun Shun Rikka, Ayame and Shun'o, flew out from Orihime's hair pins and she created the reversing shield around the arrancar that had battled her friends. "I reject." She said solemnly.

"What do you think you're doing girl?" Avirma shouted. "Didn't you just hear his majesty Lord Baraggan? You can't heal them so don't even…" Baraggan and his fraccion became wide eyed as Grimmjow and Hallibel's arms began to be restored and all of the other injured arrancar began to be healed as well. "Try?"

"Wh-what sorcery is this?" Charlotte gaped. "This is certainly beyond the point of healing." Baraggan gripped his bone throne in anger as he glared at Orihime's gift.

"Indeed." Talbumosuke affirmed. "Her powers are similar to the temporal regressive abilities of my Zanpkuto. Ulquiorra believes such a power might even be considered such or perhaps even spatial regression or a little bit of both. But," Talbumosuke rose to his feet, "it is in fact neither. By mine and Szayel's calculations, Miss Inoue's ability has the power to reject all sorts of phenomenon. From the surveillance video I hijacked from the Twelfth division's mainframe, it appears that her powers are fueled by three traits of personality: compassion, protective instinct and aggression. Based on such an analysis it is safe to assume that this Soten Kisshun, which rejects the fate of a desired area, is built upon her compassion her most esteemed quality. Protective Instinct, while not quite as high is still prominent within her, making her shield durable, but not omniscient. Her aggression is rather low, only spiking in rare instances, so her attack power is rather low. It's such a strange power, but of course I like the strange and mystical," Talbumosuke smirked, "they're interesting."

"Ridiculous! No mere human could have such a power. It's absurd!" Baraggan scoffed.

"If it's absurd then what do you call this?" Grimmjow asked and sent a bala with his restored arm into Avirma's face.

"Are you looking for a fight Jaegerjacques?" Baraggan asked. "Because I will give you one!"

"Stop!" Talbumosuke stomped his foot. He raised his reiatsu. It was so mighty that all of the Espada paid attention to him. Orihime nearly gagged. Ulquiorra casually stepped in front of her to shield her from his master's reiatsu. They needed her alive. She was no good to the Espada dead. "I will have order." Talbumosuke glared.

"Yes sir." Grimmjow said, glancing away as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Hmph." Baraggan plopped his ass back in his seat.

Yammy, realizing he was no longer in any pain, ripped off his face bandages. He blinked a few times and then looked at the pale cuarto Espada. "Hey Ulquiorra!"

"Yes Yammy?" Ulquiorra asked. _Oh my here we go and to think it was so quiet just a few minutes ago._

"I can see!" Yammy declared with a big grin.

"Yes, Yammy. Yes you can." Ulquiorra sighed.

Yammy then noticed Orihime. "Hmm, who's the kid?" he rubbed his cranium.

"Weren't you listening to anything just now?" Ulquiorra asked. "That's Inoue Orihime, our guest. We've brought her here as per orders from Atrumier-sama."

"We did?" Yammy asked.

"Okay, _I_ did, you got yourself nearly killed in battle again." Ulquiorra stated.

"Oh yeah that's right!" Yammy remembered fighting Tessai. "Where the hell is that glasses wearing bastard? I need a rematch!" he stomped his foot and clenched his fist in anger.

"Patience Yammy," Talbumosuke said, putting his hands behind his back, "All in good time. You shall have your revenge and your fun when the time comes, but for now all of you should retire to your quarters and go about as if everything were normal, at least for now." He turned and began to walk behind his throne. "Ulquiorra, please show our guest to her room."

"Yes sir." Ulquiorra complied. "Let's go, woman." he said to Orihime.

"Yes." She complied and followed the cuarto Espada out as all of the Espada began to file out of Talbumosuke's throne room.

Orihime was escorted to a room with two two white walls, a third wall with a door, a white ceiling and a small single window with three vertical bars on it like the kind seen in jail cells. There were green tiles on the floor. There was a bathroom connected to the room and a bed and a couch inside. Orihime stared out up at the moon. Her eyes were like a little lost puppy looking at a person wanting to take it home. It was as if the room, when she had entered it had a sign of it that said 'Abandon all hope.' Orihime sighed. "I was told stay quiet here, but there's nothing for me to do." She dropped to her knees. "I'm so hungry." Orihime began to think what she had left behind and how she had gotten roped up into this situation. _Perhaps it's for the best. _She thought to herself. _Tatsuki-chan and Kurosaki-kun can be happy together if I'm here or…whoever it is Kurosaki-kun was dreaming of. _Orihime put a hand to her lips, remembering the kiss. _Is it selfish of me to desire more of that? I…I know there was no way that he knew that it was me…or maybe he mistook me for someone else…but…I want to be with Kurosaki-kun. _Orihime's expression changed from sorrow to irritation as her red heart began to turn a shade of green. _Will he…come save me…and what about Tatsuki-chan? _Orihime shook her head. _No…I'm better off here for now. I'm not worth coming after. I will…see them on the field of battle. _"I can…be rescued then." Orihime said, trying to smile. It was then that she felt a surge of reiatsu flow up from beneath her.

Halfway across the palace Talbumosuke felt it to. He smiled. "They're here."

Halfway across Hueco Mundo, far outside Las Noches, Ichigo and his companions burst through the wall into a dark room. Ichigo was in the center, Tatsuki to his right side, Shinji to his left. Chad was to Shinji's left and Uryu was to Tatsuki's right.

"So this is the place huh?" Shinji said with an unimpressed look. "You know for a world of monsters, the structures here are pretty solidly built."

"I was just thinking the same thing." Ichigo said.

"Would you two keep your voices down?" Tatsuki asked in a loud whisper. "We should try to make this operation as stealthy as possible. Do you want Talbumosuke to send all of the Espada after us at once?"

"Well if that were to happen we'd just leave Ichigo to suffer, grab Orihime-chan and catch him on the way out." Shinji joked.

"Hey!" Ichigo barked.

"What did I just say?" Tatsuki griped in a loud whisper.

"It doesn't really matter if we're loud or if we're quiet though." Shinji said. "Ichigo leaks his reiatsu everywhere. They probably knew we were here from the moment we broke through the garganta."

"Well that makes things simple then." Ichigo said, taking the lead to walk forward. "We just grab the first arrancar we see, pummel his ass, and make him tell us where Orihime is."

"Its ass, Ichigo." Tatsuki growled. "Some arrancar can be girls you know you sexist jerk."

"Oh, whatever. You knew what I meant." Ichigo said, continuing to walk forward. Tatsuki growled.

"There's no reason to get upset Arisawa." Uryu said, pushing his glasses in. "Hollows are predominantly male anyway so it's only logical to think that we'd run into a male arrancar…at least for someone like Ichigo."

"What's that supposed to mean? Someone like me?" Ichigo turned his head around and glared at Uryu.

"You know I didn't join this escapade so we could bicker at each other. The less time we spend talking the more time we can focus on rescuing Orihime-chan." Shinji put in. The others realized his point and the group walked down the dark hall. It wasn't long before they found themselves in a large, well-lit hall with a staircase on the other end.

"Awesome, that must be the exit." Tatsuki ran forward only for an arrancar shaped like a kite to appear in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going, intruder?" the arrancar asked her.

From behind the group a much bigger arrancar showed up. He had hair styled like a citizen of Area 27, formerly known as Jamaica.

"Piece of cake," Ichigo said putting a handle on his Zanpakuto. "There are five of us and two of them."

"Yeah…no. You guys stay back and just let me handle this." Shinji said.

"What?" Ichigo could not believe he just heard Shinji say that.

"You're going to fight them alone?" Tatsuki asked. "That's crazy!"

"I've been docile for nearly one hundred years. I haven't had a good fight with a hollow in quite some time." Shinji drew out his sword and put it on his shoulder. He adjusted his pants to fit better along his hip. "If you guys fight you'll only tire yourselves out. If I fight though, a good warm up will be useful for things to come. So you just stand over by the wall and leave these guys to me." Shinji told them.

"Ichigo, say something!" Uryu shouted at the orange haired teen.

"How long do you think you'll need?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo!" Uryu was surprised to see Ichigo so willing to take a breather.

"No more than five minutes." Shinji said.

"Five minutes then. If you take longer than that, I'm stepping in." Ichigo said.

"Just line up on the wall and get out of the battlezone." Shinji lazily looked over his shoulder. Ichigo nodded and did as he was told.

"Ichigo are you sure about this?" Tatsuki asked him.

"There's nothing to worry about. Shinji's a former captain. I've seen what he's capable of." Ichigo said, recalling how Shinji was overpowering Grimmjow when he fought the Espada. "There's no cause for alarm at all."

"You've got guts Soul Reaper, taking us both on at once." Aislinger said to Shinji. "And your especially boastful saying that it'll only take you five minutes to beat both of us."

"Did I say that?" Shinji asked and then disappeared behind Aislinger as all four of his gun-firing arms were sliced off. He looked at Aislinger with a bored look. "I meant five seconds." He held up his hand. "Hado 40: Midori Kaminari." **(Green Lightning)** Five bolts of lightning, one from each of Shinji's fingers, fired forward and zapped Aislinger into unconsciousness.

"Bah! Aislinger weak!" Demora shouted. "Demora smash puny Soul Reaper!" Demora threw a punch at Shinji. With the same bored look on his face, Shinji slashed Demora's hand off from the wrist down. The imperfect arrancar howled in pain, clutching his stump arm as he staggered backwards. Shinji took aim at the arrancar's face. "Hado 20: Yoshi Gazo." **(Proton Shot)** From his hand Shinji fired a continuous stream of cobalt electricity into Demora's face. The arrancar reeled and he clutched his palms to his eye area. Shinji put his hand down and with another Shunpo step emerged right past Demora with his sword already across his body, ready to be sheathed. He did so and cut Demora clean in half. Shinji put his sword away. "I guess I overestimated them." He said looking at the fallen creatures.

Tatsuki, Uryu, and Chad looked at Shinji with widened eyes. None of them had expected Shinji to so effortlessly cut down two arrancar. Uryu had been counting in his head. Shinji hadn't even taken a full minute to cut both of those arrancar down. Ichigo just stood with his arms folded, grinning. He knew there was nothing to worry about. Shinji was more than capable of dealing with low level arrancar.

The quintet began to head for the staircase only for the walls to begin to crack and the whole area begin to shake. "Tch, man this Talbumosuke fellow doesn't leave anything to chance." Shinji noted. "If your subordinates die you try to crush the enemy with them, smart planning on his part."

"What the hell are you praising the bad guy for huh?" Tatsuki said as the group continued to run for their lives.

"To defeat your enemy you must first think like your enemy, or did Soifon never cover that lesson with you?" Shinji asked. His figuring was that if Tatsuki was trained by such a woman in the spectrum of supernatural combat that Soifon would've covered all the basic lessons and quips.

"Oh bite me!" Tatsuki shouted.

The group headed out of the underground and made it to the surface. They were now on the surface of Hueco Mundo. There was white sand everywhere, a black sky with a crescent moon and small saplings all around.

"Now this looks more befitting to a world of monsters." Shinji noted.

"Indeed." Uryu said, fixing his glasses.

"So where to now?" Ichigo asked.

"How about there?" Tatsuki said pointing in the opposite direction of which she and the others were facing. Her four male friends turned around and saw a large palace in the distance, covered by a dome with large towers sticking out. It almost looked like a circular power plant.

"What is that? It looks like some kind of palace." Ichigo said.

Shinji rubbed his head. "Jeez Aizen what did you do? Go and build a palace the size of your ego?"

"How do you know Aizen built it?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo don't you remember? Talbumosuke didn't build the arrancars he inherited them and everything that came with them from Aizen Sosuke." Uryu told him.

"Oh…right…I knew that." Ichigo said, trying to make it seem like hadn't forgotten.

"Well, let's go, the sooner we get Orihime away from those guys the better." Tatsuki stated. Everyone agreed and the group took off into a sprinting run.

Back at the palace, Talbumosuke was now full aware of the presence of Ichigo and the others and called for a full meet of the Espada inside what would be considered Las Noches' War Room. The ten Espada sat in the room at an oval Table. There were eleven seats: ten for the Espada and one for Talbumosuke. Clockwise from Talbumosuke's seat at the end of the table the positions of the Espada went: Ulquiorra, Starrk, Nelliel, Hallibel, Szayel, Yammy, Baraggan, Zommari, Mia, and Grimmjow. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra sat across from one another. Starrk and Mia faced one another as did Nelliel and Zommari and Hallibel and Baraggan. Yammy and Szayel sat side by side at the opposite end of the table from where Talbumosuke would be sitting. Ulquiorra sat upright at attention with his hands at his sides. Starrk slumped forward, resting on the backs of his hands. Nelliel also sat at attention, but with her arms folded in front of her on the table. Hallibel sat with her arms folded under her bust. Szayel was leaning forward with his right arm out on the table, as if he was going to accept an arm wrestling match. Yammy was slouching onto his right hand. Baraggan was sitting, leaned back in his chair with his arms folded similar to Hallibel only that his hands were gripping his elbows while Hallibel's were underneath her arms. Zommari sat upright with his hands clasped together in front of him on the table. Mia leaned forward with her left arm sprawled out in front of her with her head resting on her arm. She smiled flirtatiously at Starrk, though it didn't seem like her charm was having any effect. Grimmjow sat next to her with one leg curled up onto the seat and his hands in his lap. All of the Espada waited for Talbumosuke to appear.

Their esteemed leader walked in and sat down in front of them, looking serious. "Good to see you all assembled." Talbumosuke said, taking his seat. "Gin do you have my—" Talbumosuke stopped when Gin presented him a steaming hot cup of joe on a coaster. "Ah perfect." Talbumosuke took an audible sip and swallowed the dark, hot beverage. He smiled as he held the coffee cup up. "Blacker than a moonless night, hotter and bitterer than hell itself…that is coffee." He put the mug down and began to address the Espada. "As you might've all figured out on your own by now, we've come under attack." He plucked out a remote that had been fastened to his waist by his sash and clicked a button on it at the center of the table. A virtual interface popped up showing detailed information, repeating video footage and diagrams of the intruders, carefully prepared and conceived by Aizen before the man's untimely death at Lelouch's hands. "We have five intruders: Kurosaki Ichigo, Arisawa Tatsuki, Sado Yasutora, Ishida Uryu, and Hirako Shinji." Grimmjow became alerted at the mention of Ichigo and Shinji. Talbumosuke pick up his cup of coffee and put it back down on the coaster.

Mia tilted her head to the side more. _How boring,_ she thought, _Kaien-kun's not here. Those four guys aren't nearly appetizing enough to hold my attention. Although the orange haired kid looks a lot like Kaien-kun, but he's too young. I suppose I could try the girl, but it just wouldn't be the same._

"So they are our enemies?" Nelliel asked.

"Ridiculous!" Baraggan declared. "When you said we were under attack I assumed it was an army these are just a bunch of kids."

"According to the data it looks like one of them is a Visored." Hallibel said, reading Shinji's virtual profile.

"Bah, so what?" Baraggan scoffed.

"I agree, I don't see what all the fuss is all about." Szayel said. "Where's the danger?"

Talbumosuke took a big gulp of his coffee and put his cup down with a little more force than was necessary. "It would be best not to underestimate these so called kids and as Hallibel said, Hirako Shinji is no 'kid' he is a Visored and a former captain of the Gotei 13."

"One man will make no difference." Baraggan said.

"Even so it would be best not to underestimate any of them. Others have made the same mistake and were thoroughly defeated. A little while ago they were labeled as Ryoka, a team of six in all, and broke into the Soul Society to rescue Kuchiki Rukia." Talbumosuke said.

"You say that there were six, but I only see five. Where's the sixth warrior?" Zommari asked.

"That would Inoue Orihime." Ulquiorra said.

"Aw that's cute," Mia smiled turning upside down, back of her head against the table, "they've come to save their friend. If that's the case we should give them a nice warm welcome don't you think? We'll gather them all together and one by one," Mia laughed and made a hacking noise with her throat to indicate the desire to kill.

"Your eagerness is as amusing as always Mia, though there is something you all should be aware of. Hirako Shinji was not the sixth warrior in the invasion to save Kuchiki Rukia. He has taken the place of the former commander of the Executive Milita, Fong Shaolin otherwise known as Soifon. She is an outcast from the Soul Society and the teacher of Arisawa Tatsuki and Kurosaki Ichigo. What does her absence tell you?" he asked.

"It sounds like you're implying that we can expect more visitors in the time to come." Starrk said.

"That is precisely what I'm saying." Talbumosuke said and then finished off his coffee. He held out the cup and Gin refilled it as he talked. "However, while our intruders might indeed be strong there is no reason to go out and engage them head on. In fact, doing so would be disadvantageous. If we let them come to us they will tire themselves out from all of their running while we are able to fight at our full strength."

"What? Why would you do that?" Grimmjow shouted. "Deploy us now and let's kill these assholes before they even get here."

"I agree with Jaegerjacques, what would be the point of letting the enemy come here when we can get them before they become a problem?" Baraggan asked.

Talbumosuke sipped his coffee again and then extended his mugged hand towards Baraggan with a smug smile. "Simple, they will provide me with interesting data in how successful an attempt to conquer Las Noches will be. It also gives us a chance to prepare, spring some traps, and we have home terrain. It's tactics Baraggan. Not everything can be solved simply by charging ahead and taking the enemy head on. Besides where's the fun in not letting the enemy believe they have a fighting chance."

"And, what happens when they start to overpower us?" Baraggan asked. "Hmm?"

"_If_ they overpower us," Talbumosuke said, jutting out his index finger, "and should that happen," he titled his head back to take another drink of coffee, "I shall take care of them myself." He drank all of the dark liquid in his cup and then set it down. "All of you should report to your posts and act as if everything were normal until the enemy arrives. Once they have reached us I will begin dishing out guard posts from there." Talbumosuke held up his mug to Baraggan again. "Surely you cannot see any flaws in my logic now can you?"

Baraggan simply showed his teeth and growled with an intimidating grimace. He hated Talbumosuke more than he hated Aizen. Talbumosuke was physically ten years Aizen's junior so he tended to act slightly less mature than the brown haired, late traitor. Bowing to Aizen was one thing, but to Baraggan it was humiliating to have to bow to someone who was, in his eyes, a kid.

"Your irritation speaks volumes." Talbumosuke said and held out his cup for another drink. He took a sip before ending his speech. "At any rate things will be fine as long as you remain calm, and continue to follow me, no matter the enemy, we are an unstoppable fighting force. Now then, dismissed." With that all of the Espada began to pile out of the meeting room. "Gin."

"Ya?" Gin asked.

"Go down to maintenance and get the head engineer to come to my recreational room and fix the large screen so that I may watch everything unfold at once." Talbumosuke said.

"Ya know ya could just go down to da monitor room." Gin said, slightly confused.

"I prefer to watch entertainment in comfortable conditions. Surely you can understand that." Talbumosuke said.

"I'll get on it right away." Gin said with a big smile. He found Talbumosuke to be a lot more fun than travelling around with Aizen. His revenge scheme was long since kaput, but he still needed the Hogyoku and how often did he get a chance to be truly evil? Besides, Gin felt that Talbumosuke needed someone as an aide to be nearby when he required assistance, besides Ulquiorra at any rate. He felt that allowing Talbumosuke to become as well prepared and mighty as possible would be a lot more fun when the time came for the clash against the Soul Society. Gin had decided he'd spectate unless ordered to and he'd make his move eventually to prove where his loyalties lay. The Hogyoku just had to be in friendly hands. Talbumosuke was no fool. He knew Gin's connections to Rangiku. Gin knew that one false step out of line and he'd put her under fire. Gin didn't need Rangiku to hate him more than she already did, or at least he figured she had to hate him. After all he had betrayed her. _At least I apologized before I left. If I gotta die at least I did that in advance. Lelouch, if something happens to me, I'm counting on ya ta take care of Ran-chan._

* * *

><p><strong>10<strong>**th**** Division**

Lelouch sneezed as he went to put a book back on his shelf. He grabbed a tissue and used it and then placed the book back where it belonged. He had a lot of paperwork to do because of his venture into the world of the living. His desk was stacked so high he couldn't even see past it. Lelouch hated paperwork. He always felt that the Gotei could function just fine without filling in every little detail that happened across the Soul Society. Lelouch believed in the philosophy that no news was good news. He was tired of redundant reports of blank pages of nothing. If nothing happened why report it? He also didn't appreciate Rangiku dumping his responsibilities onto him. He was thankful that Shisato had come by earlier to help with some work, but that still left him with two seats worth of paperwork to finish.

Sighing he continued his work. He could only hope that Ichigo and the others would be fine until phases two and three of his plan kicked in. It was the middle of the night, sometime after 9pm, and Lelouch was burning the midnight oil. By his calculations, assuming he knew his comrades well enough, there would be an announcement tomorrow of strange disappearances and unauthorized uses of Senkaimon.

Lelouch finished the sheet he was working on and sighed as he collapsed his head on his desk. He was exhausted. He had been sitting at his desk since morning filling these destroyed trees out. Lelouch didn't realize that he had drifted off to sleep until he found himself being shaken awake.

"Captain! Captain!"

Lelouch groggily opened his eyes and noticed that the lights to his office were off and all of the paperwork was gone. The only light shining into the room was the candle by the window and the moon in the sky. Lelouch, though he had been half-awake when he heard it, recognized who had shaken him awake.

"Rangiku, what happened to all the paperwork?" Lelouch asked authoritatively.

"Oh, I got it done with Shisato's help." She said. Lelouch could tell she was right behind him. "You looked so tired and I just felt so bad." Rangiku said with a pouty lip.

"Yeah, right." Lelouch collapsed upon his desk. "What time is it?" he asked.

"A little after midnight," Rangiku said, "I just came back from bringing all that paperwork to the mailroom. I wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine," Lelouch responded, talking into the desk, "Just tired from all of the paperwork, that's all." He stood up only for his back to press firmly right into Rangiku's soft chest. Lelouch's lower body awakened in an instant. "You shouldn't stand so close behind me." He said to Rangiku.

"Why not?" she asked, whining a little.

"Because I said so." Lelouch said, having no better comeback and began to walk away. He needed a good night's rest. His body was trying to tell him that. Unfortunately for him, Rangiku had other plans for him. She grabbed Lelouch's wrist, causing him to look in her direction. Lelouch was further aroused by what he saw. Rangiku was not wearing her Shitagi underneath her kosode and was wearing the skirt version of her lower body clothing rather than the standard hakama. Lelouch swallowed. Rangiku sidled up towards him and the back of his hand brushed up against her boob. Lelouch noted that they felt incredibly squishy and didn't seem to be properly bounded. _Is she not wearing a bra either? _He wondered. He knew Rangiku had a lot of seduction tricks. She had tried them many times on him when he first became captain, but to avoid becoming attached to her he rejected such advances. He thought he knew all of Rangiku's tactics, but this was a new one. She'd never changed her attire down to the bare minimum just to seduce him. This was definitely new. Lelouch noticed she wasn't wearing sandals or tabi either. Lelouch looked at her face. Rangiku was smiling and there was a slight red color in her cheeks. Rangiku was drunk, but she was under what would be considered the "legal limit" in Britannia.

"L-let go of my hand." Lelouch said turning away, blushing. Now of all times he couldn't be with her. Susanna was carrying his child and he was going to be a faithful father.

_**Hey she did tell you that you didn't have to stay fixated on her. **_Eien Tamashi said.

_Are you telling me to go for it? _Lelouch asked.

_**Well you better do something. Your inner world is turning into a furnace again. **_Eien Tamashi stated.

"Captain, why do you always turn me away?" Rangiku asked, seeming to be genuinely hurt. She began to move her hands up Lelouch's arm as if it were a climbing rope until both hands were firmly on his shoulder. She gave Lelouch her most puppy dog-eyed pitiful look. "Haven't I always been loyal and faithful to you? I know you like my body." Rangiku reached around and grabbed Lelouch's junk. "See?" She said, stroking it. Lelouch's hand right hand, which was on the doorway, gripped the wood tightly as he shuddered from having Rangiku touch him there. "You're already hard."

"Rangiku this is improper. You know Susanna has my child inside her, this isn't fair to her." Lelouch said sternly. "Don't make me write you up."

Rangiku let go of Lelouch and suddenly got mad at him, putting her hands on her hip. "Hey, I would've gotten to you first you know, but Kuchiki and his wife had to go and," she threw her arm lazily across her body, "mess it up." Rangiku stumbled forward into the wall. Lelouch, as an instinct stopped her, causing his arm to firmly grab her large bosom in order to keep her from falling over. The right side of Rangiku's body was flush against him. The poor captain had no idea Rangiku had done that entirely on purpose. Rangiku began to straddle herself up Lelouch's body and looked him right in the face. "I want you Lelouch. It's not fair for anyone to have you all to themselves." She began to speak huskily as she drew closer to his face. "You're too handsome and charismatic to be a one woman man." Rangiku pushed her body onto Lelouch's forcing herself onto him and kissed him passionately. She stopped when she realized he wasn't moving. "Come on, just this once."

"It's not fair to Susanna." He said.

"She doesn't care, honest. We had a long time to talk with each other while you were away."

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks ago<strong>

"Say Susanna?" Rangiku asked her as the silverette sat on the couch with some store bought tomato soup while Rangiku had some Chex mix and mushrooms with ketchup on a bun with roast beef.

"Hmm?" Susanna looked at Rangiku.

"So are you and Lelouch going to work things out or are you going to go with this yourself?" Rangiku wanted to know.

Susanna smiled and went back to looking forward. "Lelouch-dono…said he would be at my side and raise the child with me. It's not fair for me to tie him down though…I don't deserve it. I'm so…plain. He could have anyone. He had Nemu before me." She looked over her shoulder. "I wouldn't be surprised if you liked him too."

Rangiku laughed, trying to mask that she actually had feelings for Lelouch. Emotional attachment was not something she liked to show if it meant nothing. She didn't like wearing her heart out on her sleeve. She found it was easy to get hurt if she did that. "Me? Oh, I'll be honest that I find Lelouch to be incredibly handsome, but as for a relationship…" Rangiku continued to laugh. Susanna went back to her soup and Rangiku continued to eat her sandwich that Orihime prepared. "Say…Susanna," Rangiku was now talking in a much calmer voice, looking away, hiding her eyes from the world, "If I really did become romantically involved with Lelouch would that bother you?"

"I told you before," Susanna said putting her soup down, "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that that should force Lelouch-dono to be tied down to me."

"But don't you love him?" Rangiku asked.

"I do, but…if I take him like this I want him to come to me because he feels the same way…not because of the baby." Susanna said, placing a hand on her stomach. "That's…selfish and it's not fair to Lelouch-dono."

"So you don't want him around?" Rangiku asked.

"I do, but…I can't force him to be with only me, not unless I find reason to believe that he wants to be with me for me and not because of the child." She said.

"I see…thank you for clarifying that." Rangiku told her.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

Rangiku's eyes were slightly tinted with tears. None had fallen, but she wasn't acting. She was genuinely hurt. "You don't realize the position I'm in, do you?" Rangiku asked. "All I've ever had in my life is you and Gin. You don't see the void left behind by his betrayal. You don't know the hole that's been carved into my very soul. I came to you when I started to feel him drift away. I thought perhaps you, who have always cared for me, would help me, but you're just so selfish. I tried it all, aromatherapy, brothels, and romance novels, but nothing works." Two tears fell from her face. Lelouch could see the sincerity in Rangiku's eyes. "Captain, why won't you comfort me?"

Rangiku had not come to Lelouch's office just to break down in front of him. Her scantly clothed self could attest to that. She had tried to seduce him, tried to get him to lay down with her, but he was just being cold. So now here she was, pouring her heart out to him and he was acting like she was just another Soul Reaper. It hurt her. It hurt her a lot.

Lelouch suspected the alcohol in her bloodstream might be causing the shakiness of Rangiku's emotional barriers. He had seen her when she saw him in jail. She was well in control of herself back then. She was completely and utterly breaking down now. Reflected in his eyes was no longer the voluptuous and beautiful temptress, but the little girl he had met in Rukongai all those years ago who was finally grown up.

Lelouch felt awful. The last person he wanted to hurt, even unintentionally, was Rangiku. Out of all the Soul Reapers in the Soul Society he had known her the longest. He still remembered when she clung to him because she had a nightmare. He spoke two words to Rangiku. "I'm sorry." He then wrapped his arms tightly around her and embraced her.

His arms formed a superficial blanket around Rangiku. She could feel Lelouch's warmth flowing into her. She put her hand on his chest. "Lelouch." She said his name, trying not to cry.

"Rangiku." Lelouch spoke her name with tenderness, like he treasured her in his heart. He placed his hand carefully underneath her chin and tilted her head up to look at him and then kissed her lips. Rangiku loved how he tasted. Lelouch reached around Rangiku's shoulders with arm and grabbed her backside with the other, hand firmly on her ass and then noticed something as he did so. _She's not wearing any panties. _He realized just how much Rangiku was trying to get his attention. He wondered how he could've been so blind. This was different from Susanna. Lelouch was the first thing Susanna ever acquired. For Rangiku though, Lelouch was the only thing she had left. Susanna gave her support to Lelouch to keep him from feeling alone. Rangiku just didn't want to be alone. Lelouch then realized how much he cherished them both, and Nemu too. _I'll never a secure relationship at this rate. _He thought.

_**Like father, like son. **_Eien Tamashi hummed. Lelouch did his best to ignore her implication. Then again, he did realize that either he would have to confine himself to one of them or turn out like his father. Lelouch decided he would come back to this problem another time. He broke away from Rangiku and looked at her. She smiled at him.

"Dai suki, Rangiku." Lelouch said to her. He really did care about her. She should know how he felt. "I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"Please don't apologize. It's not your fault." She told him.

"It doesn't matter." Lelouch told her. "You're the last person I'd ever want to know that I hurt, emotionally or physically. I—"

Rangiku put a finger to Lelouch's lips. "Stop," she was on the verge of breaking down again, "I-if you say anything else. I'll…I'll…"

Lelouch moved her finger out of the way. "I'll always be here for you."

"I…s-stop that…I…if you keep saying stuff like that…I…I don't want to fall apart." Rangiku said.

"Why, will it remove the last of your strength? Didn't you want me to comfort you?" Lelouch asked her.

Lelouch's words were enough to send Rangiku over the edge and the last of her walls fell. Rangiku clung to Lelouch's robe and began to cry. These weren't stifled sobs. Rangiku was howling like a wounded animal. It was as if Lelouch had just removed a plug that was wedged into a dam over her heart. Lelouch soothed his long-time friend. He let Rangiku cry and fall apart in his arms. He was a pillar of strength, there to support her now that she had none to speak of at the moment. Lelouch knelt down with her and, now on the floor, Rangiku leaned into Lelouch and became a complete, beautiful mess in his arms.

She did finally stop. She stood up with Lelouch and clung to him with her arms around his body, breasts pushing into his left arm. She walked with him as if letting go meant that her world would shatter. Still, Rangiku had control of Lelouch's movements since her feet were locked around his left foot. Clinging to him she let him over to his bedroom adjoining to his office. She needed him, all of him. It was the only way she could take the first step to recovery. Even if nothing became of it, she just needed Lelouch now to get over her shattered soul. Lelouch knew that just as much as she did, which is why he had brought her down to the level he had. By nearly breaking her he had brought her down to her raw self: a weak, helpless woman with a broken heart caused by the betrayal of her closest friend and the awful feeling that the only other person she could turn to for help wouldn't even give her the time of day. Lelouch pushed her down onto the bed. Any other time Rangiku would've beckoned her partner forward to come closer, but she had been brought down to such a level that all she could do was look at Lelouch with an anxious look as she held her hand up by her face, almost gnawing on her fingernails.

Lelouch unzipped her skirt and untied her sash before opening up her kosode, leaving Rangiku to look up at the only person left in her world she could truly count on. "Please be gentle with me." Rangiku said to Lelouch.

"You act like this is your first time." Lelouch smirked down at her. He knew she wasn't a virgin. There were three undisputable, if somewhat exaggerated, facts in the Soul Society: 1. Crossing Unohana meant certain death. 2. Captain Kyoraku Shunsui always woke up with a hangover and 3. Rangiku got around.

"I know but…I haven't done it like this in a while." Rangiku said.

"Done it like what?" Lelouch asked.

"Done it with someone I care about who also cares about me." Rangiku answered.

Lelouch smiled at her. "I'll be gentle." He told her. First though, he started by warming her up. He licked around Rangiku's right nipple and stroked his right hand up her most sensitive area, sometimes stroking the inner folds of her pussy. Rangiku threw her head back and let out a pleased moan. By stripping away her emotional barriers he had made her very sensitive, not to mention Lelouch had become quite good at pleasing women. Having Nemu for a first partner will do that to a person.

When Lelouch was certain Rangiku was at the same level of arousal as him he hung his haori on the nearby coat rack and removed his hakama, kosode, waraji and tabi, leaving only his shitagi on, of which he undid the belt to and just let it drape around him before removing that as well. He then straddled Rangiku and looked down upon then kissed her and broke away before entering into her. Rangiku gripped the sheets of Lelouch's bed as she moaned in complete ecstasy. Her jugs bounced with every thrust and eventually Lelouch grabbed them with his hands, squeezing them and rotating them around. "Yes…do that." Rangiku managed to get out. "Play with my breasts." She then moaned. "Ohhhh, Lelouch you're so good."

"You feel so amazing inside Rangiku." Lelouch told her.

"Ohhh, Lelouch. Lelouuuuuch!" Rangiku moaned. Rangiku was starting gasp with every passing thrust. She could feel herself building up for a rather intense climax. "Lelouch…I…I'm going to…"

"Me too…Rangiku." Lelouch grunted.

"W-with me…Inside me!" Rangiku exclaimed. The captain and vice-captain duo climaxed together as Lelouch released his seed into Rangiku's body. In the rush he hadn't realized what could occur from such an action and only started thinking about it after he came down from his high, once he and Rangiku were snuggly under the covers sharing the body warmth of each other, still nude.

"What am I going to do if you get pregnant too?" he asked.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that this time. Today's not one of my dangerous days and I always take an ECP as a precaution after things like this so we'll be fine." Rangiku said. "And besides," she massaged her captain's shoulders, "I told you already," she said and then the spoke in a cutesy voice, "you're too handsome and charismatic to be tied down to be a one woman man. Still," she stopped massaging Lelouch and just snuggled up as close as she could next to him. "I'm just glad I had you for this moment, even if I lose you afterwards. I know that you care."

Lelouch turned over to look his subordinate in the eye. "I won't ever distance myself from you. Not ever again." He told her. "I will always watch over you and be here for you, when you need me."

"Thank you, Lelouch." Rangiku said with a sweet smile and half closed eyes. It wasn't long before she fell asleep and Lelouch did the same, with her his head nestled in between her breasts.

**End of Chapter 61**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: uuuuhhh…yeah I kind of needed that last scene there to tie off the chapter and I wasn't in the mood to go into the Runaganga battle just yet. I also felt the urge to do a Rangiku/Lelouch scene since I felt it was about time and felt the need to tease at the Lelouch/Harem option. I mean all of a sudden Rangiku spiked into 4****th**** place on the poll beneath Kallen, CC and Nemu, overtaking Yuna, though that doesn't surprise me at all. Next chapter should have some more arrancar saga stuff. Anyway, it's late, I'm wiped, see you guys next time).**


	62. Kurosaki and Shiba, Bonds Beyond Blood

**(A/N: How are we all today folks? I have a three-day weekend this week. Friday is "Reading Day" so I am free to just veg out. I would personally, right now, like to thank all my loyal fans for enjoying the series and also would like to, if possible, personally thank all contributors to the series' trope page. It's nice to have people who pick up the few things I miss ****. As a trope recognizer myself most of those tropes have been uploaded by Rock2161 at my behest. I'd put them in my own words, but…author bias you know? So if you have edited the trope page I'd like to personally extend my thanks so speak up y'all. Anyway, enjoy the chapter).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

**Kuchiki Manor, 1a.m**

Rukia couldn't sleep. She stood outside in the sakura garden wondering what she should do. Ichigo trusted her and considered her a friend. He helped her when she thought she had no one and how did she repay him? She walked away and betrayed his trust. How could she look him in the eye now? What could she do? Even stranger to her was the conversation she, her nee-san and her nii-sama had earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>12 hours ago<strong>

Rukia and Hisana had returned to the Kuchiki manor. Hisana and Rukia had been discussing what to do about Orihime being kidnapped. Hisana was afraid that Rukia would go out and get herself injured, or worse killed, if she left her to her own devices by going back to the World of the Living and plotting a course straight into Hueco Mundo. To prevent such things she told Rukia she was placing her under house arrest. Though not in her nee-san's squad, a 6th seat such as Rukia was forced to obey the order from a captain unless an order from her captain overturned such an order.

"But nee-san, Ichigo needs me…and you too! We need to help him!" Rukia complained.

"Rukia, Lelouch denied giving Ichigo the chance to go into Hueco Mundo, he can't even get there." Hisana responded.

"Urahara Kisuke." Rukia stated firmly.

Hisana realized what Rukia was implying. "Okay still, are you telling me that Ichigo is that stupid as to plot a suicide mission into enemy territory just to rescue a friend?"

"Ahem," Rukia cleared her throat and held her arms above her head and flicked her wrists with her index fingers extended to indicate her existence.

"Right…point taken." Hisana subsided. "Even so I forbid you to leave the house except to go to the 13th division for work related purposes. If Ichigo really does cause a problem a rescue party will be dispatched. What's so important about Ichigo anyway?"

Rukia held up her left hand. The ring on her finger sparkled. "In case you've forgotten, Ichigo is Kaien-dono's cousin. Even if that were not the case, Ichigo is the only real normal friend I have."

"What about Renji?" Hisana asked.

"The _only_ real _normal_ friend I have." Rukia repeated.

"What's all the arguing about?" Byakuya strolled into the hallway where Rukia and Hisana were.

_Oh great, now I'm going to get it. _Although Hisana was now more inclined to taking Rukia's side and Byakuya had become more brotherly towards Rukia, he still always took Hisana's side when she and her sister argued because Hisana was always 'older and wiser'.

"Rukia is having suicidal tendencies by wanting to charge headfirst into Hueco Mundo because she believes Ichigo will need help because, as you and I know, Kaien's cousin is that stupid as to plot a suicide mission into enemy territory." Hisana said.

"And nee-san says I have to stay in the house unless I have orders." Rukia stomped her foot. "It's not fair."

"And? You weren't exactly given orders to keep her here. As you are Rukia's legal guardian and not her captain don't you think you're being a mite irrational?" Byakuya asked.

Rukia could hardly believe what she was hearing. Byakuya was on _her_ side. Of course Hisana didn't see it that way. "Rukia is my _sister,_ Byakuya-sama. I thought we talked about this."

"We did. We can talk about it again in a more private location if you'd like." Byakuya said, his tone indicating the desire for a serious discussion, just one outside of earshot from Rukia. Hisana glared. "Still, as you are Rukia's primary legal guardian, I leave it to you to decide what is best suited for her. Now if you'll excuse me, my presence is desired at the Kasumioji household." Byakuya said and walked on by past the two sisters. "Besides, going to retrieve Kurosaki Ichigo to save him from his own stupidity or to assist wouldn't be such a bad thing. It must be unpleasant for the enemy to have such a dingy boy running around their territory." He walked down the hall out turned down to another corridor out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

Rukia still couldn't believe Byakuya had taken her side in an argument. For so many years he was always the one she had argued with and he always stayed out of her and Hisana's arguments unless they were of personal importance to him. Rukia was amazed at her nii-sama's change in attitude towards her. She almost laughed…almost.

Rukia yawned and prepared to head back inside when a suspicious shadow appeared right behind her, covered her mouth and whisked her away. She was gone without a trace

* * *

><p><strong>3a.m<strong>

**Byakuya Hisana's bedroom**

Hisana woke up from her slumber from an odd dream. She had no idea Rukia had been nabbed two hours ago, but as she lay awake she thought about a conversation she and Byakuya had a while ago.

* * *

><p><strong>8 hours ago<strong>

Byakuya and Hisana were in the study, door locked and both alone. Hisana had a few choice words for Byakuya's commentary earlier, but what came out was: "Why did you say that to Rukia? Don't you care about her? I thought we discussed this?" she copped an attitude.

"If that is what it sounded like to you, allow me to clarify. I was merely asserting that Rukia is more than capable of defending herself in a dangerous situation. I've already apologized for my actions when you two were phantoms, though apologies will never be enough. However, Rukia is capable of senior officer status." Byakuya folded his arms.

"I was with her during those fifteen years watching out for her!" Hisana declared.

"And so you believe that Rukia is helpless without your guidance?" Byakuya asked. "She raised herself in Rukongai after you abandoned her. I think that shows the kind of endurance and determination your sister is capable of."

"That's…" Hisana didn't have a comeback.

"I thought you decided you were going to be a better sister to her." Byakuya said.

"And look what happened. She got a hole punched into her stomach!" Hisana declared.

"Of which she survived." Byakuya noted.

"That's not the point!" Hisana stamped her foot.

"Hisana, you need to calm down." Byakuya lidded his gaze. Hisana simply growled under her breath. Byakuya continued to speak. "I understand you're worried for Rukia's safety, but that doesn't mean you have to hover over her. I've noticed Rukia desires her space and to be recognized as mature enough to make her own decisions. Besides, if she were to get hurt, it's not you who's to blame it's Kurosaki Ichigo."

"You've…got a point there." Hisana said. "Even so…"

"You need to start recognizing Rukia's individuality. I understand how you feel. You feel if you let go of her too much you'll lose her again." Byakuya stated.

"That is not true!" Hisana said in anguish. She opened her mouth to say something again, but turned and ran out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Present time<strong>

Hisana turned over and put a hand on Byakuya's shoulder. From his breathing she could tell that he was roused from the realm of sleep a little bit to. "Byakuya-sama."

"Hmm." Byakuya's gruff voice responded.

"I'm sorry about earlier. You were right. I am afraid of losing Rukia." Hisana said to him.

"Words mean nothing unless you put them into action. What do you plan to do about it?" Byakuya wanted to know.

Hisana snuggled closer to Byakuya. "Tomorrow I'm going to apologize to Rukia and open the family Senkaimon. You'll turn a blind eye right?"

"Mmm." Byakuya mumbled, indicating he agreed.

"Then that's what I'll do." Hisana said and wrapped her arms around her husband from behind. She nuzzled her head into the side of his shoulder. "Goodnight, Byakuya-sama." She said sleepily and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**10a.m**

It had been about an hour after Hisana had woken up and she was already in a panic. She couldn't find Rukia anywhere. Not in the mansion, not in her division, not even at the women's club. She made her way to the Shiba manor, but was barred entry, apparently Kaien had issued an order that there were to be no visitors on clan grounds without a clan escort, even if said visitors were captains or clan heads. When Hisana spoke to Ukitake next, she found out Kaien hadn't even shown up for work yet. Things were getting weirder and more frightening for Hisana. There was only one place she could go. She circled three sections clockwise of the Seireitei from 13th division and went straight to the captain's office.

"Lelouch!" she banged on the door. "Lelouch! Open up!"

Inside his bedroom, Lelouch could hear Hisana banging on the door. Rangiku was in his bathroom taking a shower. Whatever Hisana needed he was going to make damn sure she didn't come inside his office for fear of discovery. He wasn't ashamed by what had occurred last night, in fact he rather enjoyed it, but he wasn't ready for the world to know of such a connection between him and Rangiku. Hisana might have been no gossip girl, but he couldn't take any chances.

He opened the door and shut it behind him and leaned against it, arms folded, to talk to his fellow captain. "What can I do for you Hisana?" he asked.

"Rukia's missing! I can't find her anywhere! I've looked everywhere I thought I might find her: The clan grounds, Kaien's office, her office, and Kaien's prevented entry to the Shiba manor." Hisana listed.

"What about Renji's office?" Lelouch asked.

"_Everywhere_ I thought I might find her." Hisana repeated, remembering Rukia's attitude towards her comrade yesterday. Lelouch put his index finger and thumb under his chin. "Ah, I know that look." Hisana perked up. "You've got an idea, don't you?" she asked.

"I do." Lelouch said calmly. "In fact things are going just as I predicted they would from the moment we left Karakura Town." Lelouch began to walk down the hallway. "Follow me."

"That's fine." Hisana said, trailing after the 10th division captain, "but where are we going?"

"To where Rukia is of course." Lelouch said. "I know exactly where she has to be right about now."

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo<strong>

Ichigo and his nakama were taking a break. They had been running now for what felt like hours across the white sands of Hueco Mundo.

"This…must be…Talbumosuke's plan." Shinji huffed, lying on the ground. "We run…all the way to his fortress…and we get…tired out by the time we get there."

"If only we had…some kind of transportation." Tatsuki panted.

"I…agree." Ichigo said.

The quintet caught their breath and headed off again after the castle. It wasn't long before they finally encountered an enemy: Runuganga the guardian of the white sands. He appeared just as the group seemed to feel like they were making progress on the palace.

He announced himself quite proudly. "I am Runuganga, guardian of the white sands! By order of his lordship Atrumier Talbumosuke, I will turn you all into dust."

"Like hell you are! Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo blasted Runuganga with his energy beam, but the hollow reformed. "No way."

"You cannot defeat me, Soul Reaper." Runuganga announced. "I am the invincible demon of sand I—"

"Never shut up and are vulnerable to water!" A loud, proud voice called from behind Ichigo and the others. "Rankle the Seas and Skies, Nejibana!" Ichigo and the others turned to see Kaien leap out from over a high mounted sand dune with his Shikai released. Kaien twirled his Shikai so rapidly it looked as if Kaien had created a perpetual disc of water around his Zanpakuto.

_When did Kaien spin his Zanpakuto that fast? _Ichigo wondered, staring.

"Take this! Daitan'na Gama!" The water disc went firing out and splashed Runuganga, causing him to fall apart.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki."

"That voice!" Ichigo heard his most dynamic partner's voice resonate through the air.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" The flash of white snow froze Runuganga on the spot and destroyed him...what was left of him anyway. Rukia then leapt over the sand dune and landed next to Kaien. After her, one more person leapt over it and landed in between the engaged couple: Kukaku.

"Kukaku! Kaien! Rukia! You guys came!" Ichigo ran towards his friends and family, jubilant to see that they had shown up. Kaien, Rukia and Kukaku all smiled at him. As Ichigo drew near though, Rukia hooked him with her right fist right under his chin. She tagged to Kaien who drove his elbow into Ichigo's chest. He then tagged to Kukaku who chopped Ichigo fiercely over the head, and knocked him to the ground.

"Is…that how you guys…treat a relative." Ichigo groaned as he made to get up.

"Are you okay Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked.

"Does he look okay to you?" Shinji remarked.

"You idiot!" Rukia shouted at Ichigo. "Why did you go off on your own to Hueco Mundo? Why couldn't you have just waited for us to come back and help you?"

"Because," Ichigo said, "I had no idea if you were actually going to come back or not."

Rukia got in his face. "Of course we were. No matter what!" Rukia shouted. She knelt down in front of Ichigo, who still hadn't gotten fully to his feet yet. "Kaien-dono, Kukaku-sama and I were planning to come back from the very beginning. Why couldn't you wait for us? Why couldn't you trust us?" Rukia asked. "I thought we were supposed to be your friends." She said.

"Yeah, you're right." Ichigo admitted.

"Well, as long as you understand now." Rukia said, getting to her feet. "Please don't make me ever confirm something as silly as this ever again."

"Yeah, yeah, great touching reunion and all, but the big glaring question on my lips is, how the hell did you guys get here. If I know Yamamoto-soutaicho well enough he'd have never let you get back to the World of the Living without being in hot pursuit of the Onmitsukido." Shinji stepped forward.

"We snuck out." Rukia said.

"Correction, Kaien and I snuck out." Kukaku said, reaching into her cleavage for her pipe and grabbing her lighter from her pocket and lightning it.

"I'm confused." Ichigo said.

"It's simple really." Kaien said. "Hisana-san had put Rukia under house arrest, said she wasn't allowed to go anywhere unless it was on official business. So," Kaien lifted his head and put his index and middle finger, as if he were saluting, up by his forehead, "I kidnapped her."

"Oh I see you—what?" Ichigo asked.

"Allow me to explain." Kaien said, holding up his finger and smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Several hours ago<strong>

Rukia was being escorted by a shady figure that seemed to have grabbed her out of nowhere. She knew not where she was bound or why she had been taken. One thing was for certain though: the moment Rukia had an opportunity the person holding her was going down.

Rukia and the shady individual stopped a little outside the Kuchiki family grounds underneath the shade of a tree. Her attacker let go of her. Rukia was about to attack, she still couldn't see the person who had taken her as their image was distorted by the moon shadow cast by the nearby tree, but her attacker's voice, which she recognized, stopped her. "Perfect and without being seen."

"K-Kaien-dono?" Rukia was absolutely confused.

Properly identified Kaien walked from out of the tree's shadowy cover. "You guessed it." he grinned.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Rukia asked in a loud whisper.

"Well, Kukaku and I were going to head off to Kisuke's place using the family Senkaimon, but I figured you'd like to come along and help us help Ichigo too, but since your sister said you were under house arrest I couldn't just use the front door." Kaien folded his arms and grinned. "So I snuck in and grabbed you before you could blink."

"You're kidnapping me?" Rukia's expression and tone made it seem like she was elated by the prospect.

"Uh…" Kaien rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I…guess you could put it that way."

"Nee-san's going to give you hell when she finds out." Rukia laughed.

"Ah, we'll just get you back before she realizes you're gone." Kaien said. Rukia tried not to laugh. Kaien continued rubbing his head. "Okay, so I'll probably get chewed out worse than a larva in a mother bird's mouth, but it can't be anything worse than anything Kukaku would ever do to me." Kaien said. His sister had an uncanny knack of abusing her older brother whenever he did something stupid and despite his professionalism and keen intellect Kaien had done his fair share of stupid stunts. Kukaku had given him hell for them, every last one of them.

Rukia laughed. "Sooooo, if I'm being kidnapped doesn't that mean you have to carry me against my will?" Rukia asked.

"What are we doing, roleplaying?" Kaien asked. Rukia laughed. Kaien rolled his eyes at the absurdity and grabbed Rukia by the arm. "Come on." He escorted her to the Shiba manor.

* * *

><p><strong>Present time<strong>

"Well, at any rate, I'm glad you're here. We could certainly use the extra hands." Ichigo said with a smile.

"No problem." Kaien said.

"Now if only we could fix our transportation issue." Tatsuki said.

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem." Kukaku said, pulling out a hyperspace capsule, once again from her cleavage. "When going out into enemy territory, always be prepared. Stand back everyone."

"That's not going to explode is it?" Kaien asked. Kukaku glared. "Got it, moving back."

When she had ample space, Kukaku clicked the capsule and threw it at the ground. The eyes of the others twitched at what they saw. From the capsule, a fire engine red, 1960 model, Cadillac Convertible appeared. "Where the hell did you get that?" Ichigo's eye twitched.

"I ripped it from the Research Bureau. I strong armed Nemu into getting me in and found this hunk of junk just lying around. I stored it, took it home, unloaded it and modified it." Kukaku put her hand on the firm metal exterior. "This thing now runs purely on spirit energy and fully equipped to hover over rugged terrain."

"But there's only five seats and eight of us." Tatsuki said.

"Four and seven, I'm driving." Kukaku pointed to herself.

Everyone soon realized it was a scramble of first come first served. "Shotgun!" Ichigo shouted jumping in the front seat.

"Oh like hell!" Tatsuki said. She and Ichigo fought over the front seat for a solid twenty seconds before they settled the argument, by Tatsuki sitting in Ichigo's lap. The car didn't have seatbelts…though it wasn't like Kukaku could crash into anything other than the quartz crystal trees.

"Cobain!" Shinji said jumping in behind Kukaku.

"Not bitch!" Kaien declared, jumping behind Ichigo and Tatsuki. Rukia sat in his lap. Uryu and Chad played a few rounds of Rock/Paper/Scissors, which Uryu lost and was forced to hold onto the car's rear protrusions fo dear life. Kukaku's driving was…rather raw. She nearly crashed into the quartz crystal trees a few times and she didn't seem to care that she was going well over 130 kilometers per hour.

"Isn't this thing going to run out of gas?" Uryu shouted over the revving of the engine.

"Nope!" Kukaku said, one hand on the steering wheel, the other holding her pipe. "I told you, one hun-dred per-cent sp-rit en-er-gy." She emphasized.

"Your drives like crazy!" Rukia shouted, clinging to Kaien like her life depended on it.

"It's not that bad." Shinji shrugged off. Ichigo looked at him like he was nuts. Of course he was looking at a man whose Zanpakuto turned everything upside down and all around so this was nothing to him.

Ichigo was gripping the door handle and back of Kukaku's seat, legs sprawled out. Tatsuki was grabbing the back of her and Ichigo's seat, reaching over her friend's shoulder. Her other hand was on the console. Chad was…enduring it. He was very…disturbed by Kukaku's ability to drive, or lack thereof.

"It's a good thing Keigo's not here." Tatsuki said, widened, fearful expression still on her face.

"Oh yeah, he'd be screaming like there's no tomorrow." Ichigo said.

"You guys are so weak." Kukaku said, finding nothing wrong with her ability to drive at all.

Kaien noticed that the wall to Las Noches was coming up. "Uh, sis, you're never gonna stop at this rate!"

"Who said anything about stopping?" Kukaku asked.

_She wouldn't_. Ichigo winced.

_This woman is insane! _Tatsuki shouted in her head.

Rukia screamed like a scared little girl and held on as Kukaku drove right through the wall. Unfortunately, while she did manage to smash through the wall and MIRACULOUSLY no one got hurt, she completely wrecked the car.

"This is why we don't have nice things!" Kaien shouted, crazed.

"Shut up." Kukaku said. "Everybody out. We continue this on foot." She said and jumped onto the hood of the car and into Las Noches.

"Hey wait a minute you're just gonna leave this here?" Ichigo said.

Kukaku puffed on her pipe and then looked back at Ichigo. "Why not?" she asked. "It's not like we have to pay for damages or anything. Besides it served its purpose.

"Kaien-dono, I can't feel my arms." Rukia said.

"Sis, I am never letting you near the Research department again." Kaien told her.

After everyone got over the shock of Kukaku's horrible driving…at least enough that they were able to push it aside enough to focus on the mission, the octet entered into Las Noches and came to a pathway that split into five.

"The crossroads." Uryu piped up. Ichigo nodded firmly in agreement.

"Which way to Inoue do you think?" Ichigo asked to anyone who could answer.

"Hard to tell." Kaien responded. "The reiatsu's so dense now that we're inside the enemy's main fortress it's hard to pluck a human soul out from it."

"Then I guess we split up." Kukaku said.

"That's about all we can do." Shinji said.

"I'll go this way with Rukia." Kaien said pointing to the right most path.

"Why do you get to go with Rukia? She and I work well as a team." Ichigo responded.

"So do we." Kaien responded. "Besides, if anything happens to her while she's with you Hisana will kill you this time." Ichigo remembered how angry Hisana was when she found out what happened to Rukia when Grimmjow put a hole through her. Not only did she burn his dinner that evening she threatened to hang him by his balls using Kaze no Irokoe if he was such an irresponsible partner with her again. Ichigo did not care to risk her making good on that threat.

Tatsuki put a hand on his shoulder. "No sweat, you and I will kick ass together." She told him. "Besides it'll be fitting if you and I make it to Orihime together." Ichigo nodded in agreement. He and Tatsuki took the center path.

Chad took the path in between Ichigo and Rukia. Kukaku strode off on her own to the path to the left of Ichigo and Uryu and Shinji went off on the left most path.

"Hey, what do we do once we find Orihime, how are we going to get back together?" Ichigo questioned before everyone took off.

"That's a good question. Hadn't thought of that." Kukaku rubbed her head.

"Guess we'd do this the old fashioned way then and go searching for each other." Shinji said.

"This is going to be a pain." Ichigo sighed.

"We knew that this wasn't going to be easy going in here to begin with though." Tatsuki stated. "It doesn't matter though, because no matter how difficult it gets we will rescue Orihime and we'll all come out of this alive. We are comrades in arms linked by the bonds we share. Together we'll make this mission a success."

"The girl's got a point. It doesn't matter how difficult it is, this is something that must be done." Kaien agreed. Everyone nodded and then, taking one last look at the companions that would not be travelling with them, headed off down the corridors further into Las Noches.

Meanwhile, Ulquiorra was exiting from Orihime's room and back to his own quarters. He passed by Mia on the way.

"So, how's our little guest doing?" she asked with a wide wily grin. She was leaned up against the wall by her elbow, just off to the side of Ulquiorra's path.

"It's going rather smooth. She's already under our lord's spell." Ulquiorra said.

Mia rotated counterclockwise and put her back to the wall, slumping down a bit. "It's so aggravating that Atrumier-sama put you in charge of her." Mia said, pretending to be hurt. "She's so pretty and innocent." Mia cracked a wide, naughty smirk. "It just makes me twitch." She sighed in ecstasy and licked her upper teeth.

Ulquiorra glared at her. "You are not to go near her without Atrumier-sama's permission."

"Mmmm, somone's touchy." Mia said lustfully. She traversed around Ulquiorra, putting a hand on his shoulder and then began to play with his hair and the horn on his mask fragment. "Perhaps you'd like to offer yourself up as a replacement."

"We are under attack. This is hardly the time." Ulquiorra said with a straight face. In actuality he found Mia, and her antics, quite annoying. Not nearly as annoying as Yammy, but annoying nonetheless.

Mia backed off him and put her hands behind her back. "But I'm so booooooooored." She lamented.

"That…is not my concern." Ulquiorra said and walked away. Mia just watched him go. She sighed when he was out of sight, only to hear the sound of approaching footsteps rushing towards her.

"Mia-sama!" Loly and Menoly turned around the corner to reach their master.

_Perfect timing. _Mia thought to herself. _Although I suppose I should hear what their so excited about first. _

"Mia-sama!" Menoly said. "There is word of new enemies that have come to Hueco Mundo."

Mia's gaze converged. Menoly had piqued her interest. "And? What of it?"

"Mia-sama…we were watching the large screen with Atrumier-sama earlier. Your…target is here." Loly told her.

_Kaien-kun…is here? _Mia was surprised. She dropped it to seriousness. "You are…certain of this?" she asked her fraccion.

"Yes ma'am!" Both dropped down to one knee and spoke in unison. "Of course ma'am!"

Mia smiled. _So you came after all Kaien-kun. _She licked her lips all around. _You've made my day. _"Thank you girls," she told her fraccion, "I suppose I shall go greet Kaien-kun. After all he's come all this way. I'd hate for him to think I was ignoring him now that he's come into my territory."

"Ma'am, what should we do?" Menoly wanted to know as she and Loly got to her feet.

"Absolutely nothing at all." Mia said.

"What?" Loly was surprised.

"I have no orders for you two at the moment. I only ask that you do not interfere with my fight with Kaien-kun, no matter what happens." She said.

"Hai! Mia-sama!" they both saluted.

Mia then left the area through the use of Sonido and began to head for the monitor room to pinpoint Kaien's exact location. _This time Kaien-kun, I shall feast on your soul to its very core. This time you shall get a taste of my true power. _Mia said and suggestively stroked the handle of her Zanpakuto.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And thus concludes another chapter of Soul Chess. I really enjoyed doing that car scene. Yes Kukaku drives poorly. What of it? Expect more updates over the weekend. The rescue attempt picks up and continues next time on Soul Chess)!**


	63. Mia Arruruerie Unmasked At Last

**(A/N: And now we enter the daring part of the rescue. It's time for our heroes to fight their way through enemy territory to rescue the damsel in distress Orihime Inoue. Please enjoy the chapter).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

As Tatsuki and Ichigo continued to run down the halls of Las Noches, side by side in line with each other, though Tatsuki was a bit farther ahead than Ichigo, they talked as they ran.

"This is like…that time in middle school…when sensei made us run after a black cat as an exercise." Tatsuki laughed.

"Hard to believe that cat was actually Yoruichi-san." Ichigo said, laughing.

"Hah, yeah, though it explains a lot. Seriously, how else would a cat outrun a couple of budding teenagers?" Tatsuki asked. Ichigo smirked, fond of the memory. He and Tatsuki had been through a lot together. Their friendship had people questioning their relationship together since the end of their freshman year of middle school. Many pieces fit. They spent a lot of time 'hanging out', they lived close to one another, they had a lot of the same interests, and they were always digging each other out of trouble. However, it was always the same answer: He/She's not my boyfriend/girlfriend.

Towards the end of their senior year of middle school, their once tight relationship drifted apart. Ichigo found Chad and Tatsuki found Orihime. Subsequently, once he entered high school, Keigo and Mizurio had joined Ichigo's nakama. Up until they met Chad and Orihime respectively the only people Ichigo and Tatsuki could call a friend were each other. It was unknown if Soifon knew this fact and that's why she always paired them up in training. She would never admit to such a thing, though Yoruichi would suspect that she did.

Before all this craziness started, Tatsuki felt like she and Ichigo might continue to drift apart, doomed to remain friends forever or less. Ichigo felt the same only that he didn't consider it such a bad thing. He never saw Tatsuki as a potential girlfriend, heck he didn't see anyone like that…not consciously anyway. He wasn't above the typical teenage interest in women, despite his obvious prudency. In actuality Ichigo, like many, simply didn't want to be labeled a pervert. He spent years crafting his tough guy attitude, accepting assistance from others as they come and went. He never really gave careful consideration to his future. He lived in the here and now, never thinking of consequences, a lesson he would have to learn if he intended on making something of himself.

Tatsuki was thankful Rukia had come into Ichigo's life. She was responsible for tying the knot that bound a multi-directional rope to Ichigo, Tatsuki and their friends. Ichigo's destiny had changed, but neither Tatsuki, nor Ichigo, saw that as a bad thing at all. For now, here they were, close companions once again after a common goal: Rescue Orihime.

"Just how long is this corridor?" Ichigo grumbled.

"Impatient as always I see." Tatsuki smirked.

"Look I just want to get Inoue and get out of here. I'm not going to run from a fight, but the less time we spend here the better." Ichigo said.

"I know what you mean." Tatsuki nodded. She and Ichigo took about ten more steps when they stepped into a field of reiatsu of a particularly strong strain. Both stopped dead.

"I take it you feel that too?" Ichigo asked.

"A newborn soul could feel that." Tatsuki told him.

"We know you're here." Ichigo said with a smirk. "Quit hiding."

"If you won't come out we'll just make you! Save yourself a beating and show yourself!" Tatsuki added.

An evil snicker sounded through the air. "You shouldn't be so quick to want to fight, chica." A voice in a dialect that was as if someone was trying to speak French and Spanish at the same time sounded. "You will—whha!" From above the rafters a man with black hair, dressed like a very showy matador, slipped and fell to the ground. He tried to show as if it was all planned and giving Ichigo and Tatsuki a very showy entry, but it failed miserably. Both teenagers looked at him with dulled expressions. "Wh-why are you two giving me that face?"

"Because you're lame and you're annoying." Tatsuki said.

"What she said." Ichigo said.

"What? How can you say that after you have been graced by my magnificent presence?" The arrancar shouted.

"I've seen things more magnificent in children's cartoons." Tatsuki said depressingly.

"What? How can you compare me to something like that, I am no cartoon character I am a matador!" the arrancar struck a flashy pose. Ichigo and Tatsuki's expressions did not change. "Very well, I understand that not everyone will respond to me in the proper way, but no matter. Chica, Soul Reaper, prepare yourselves for I am Dordonii Alessandro del Soccachio. I am arrancar el cien y tres arrancar and it is my job to destroy you."

"Tortellini Salad del what? Are you some kind of pasta?" Ichigo asked. While hearing problems were not uncommon for Ichigo, Dordonii's thick accent was sort of hard for the unilingual high school student to understand and comprehend.

Tatsuki on the other hand had another issue. She glared at Dordonii. "Who are you calling Chica? I'm fifteen you know. If you're going to refer to me in Spanish then senorita or niña will do just fine you frilled prick."

Dordonii however, ego insulted, only heard Ichigo. "It's Dordonii. I am not a pasta dish! Don't make me repeat myself. Yo soy arrancar cien y tres Dordonii Alessandro del Soccachio."

_Still sounds like a pasta to me. _Ichigo thought.

"Cien y tres? One hundred three?" Tatsuki translated. "Aren't the numeros only supposed to have two digits?"

"You think Talbumosuke made more?" Ichigo asked.

"That or maybe he was demoted." Tatsuki joked.

"Oye! Oye! Oye! What is with you two? Why do you show me no respect?" Dordonii interjected.

"Well it's just…you seem kind of weak." Ichigo said.

"Really," Tatsuki said with a glazed look to match Ichigo's, "I mean I expected to be facing some sort of killing machine with the reiatsu I was feeling." She looked up at the ceiling. "Do you have a more competent friend waiting to strike us up in the rafters the moment we make a move?"

"What was that, chica?" Dordonii raged. "How dare you suggest that I am not competent or powerful enough to fight you and your Soul Reaper friend?"

"I said stop calling me 'chica!'" Tatsuki raged and ran forward with a fiery fist. "Kaso Kobushi!" She was surprised when Dordonii blocked her with his bare palm and didn't take an ounce of damage.

"Tatsuki, look out!" Ichigo warned. Tatsuki didn't have time to react and she was kicked firmly in the stomach by Dordonii and sent flying. She managed to gain aerial control and flipped backwards and landed.

Tatsuki observed her opponent as he put his foot down and she panted. _I see so it was all an act. This guy is actually a competent fighter after all. _

"Surprised?" Dordonii asked. "Didn't your mother ever teach either of you that you should not judge a book by its cover? We, that is to say other arrancar like me with a three digit number, are known as the Privaron Espada. In other words we are ones who were once Espada, but are no longer. We are above the numeros, in fact we are the strongest group in all of Las Noches…except for the Espada themselves of course. Do you understand now niño?" He asked Ichigo. "Chica?" he asked Tatsuki.

Tatsuki growled, becoming irritated. "Why do you call him niño, but call me chica? We're the same age!" she declared.

"Simple, you have immature reiatsu compared to your friend, chica." Dorodnii responded.

"That doesn't make any sense! we gained our powers around the exact same time!" Tatsuki lamented.

"Hey, I have had the power to see ghosts for a few years and my powers are natural." Ichigo put in what he thought Dordonii was noticing." Tatsuki glared at him. "Right, I'll be quiet."

"You said you're a Privaron Espada, which means you were an Espada, but are one no longer." Tatsuki smirked, jabbing a thumb at herself. "I went toe to toe with the weakest Espada, but even though I lost I'm much stronger now. If you're a former Espada and, as you just said, the current Espada are stronger than you, then, logically, if my own calculations in my own growth are correct," Tatsuki extended her left arm and pointed it at Dordonii with her index finger extended and thumb out, palm facing the ground, "I'm stronger than you."

"Is that what you believe?" Dordonii asked.

"Even if your number corresponds to the rank you used to hold, in this case the third Espada, it doesn't mean a thing if all the current Espada are stronger than you." Tatsuki told him. "I'll kick your ass!"

"Don't you mean 'we'll' kick his ass?" Ichigo asked, wondering why Tatsuki was excluding him.

"Please, I can kick this guy's ass all on my own. You get going." Tatsuki told him.

"You won't get past me!" Dordonii declared forming himself up like a goalie protecting the net behind him.

"Yeah he will." Tatsuki said and disappeared only to reappear in Dordonii's defenses. "Kyoi Oba!" Tatsuki drove the front of her leg into Dordonii's abdomen with a roundhouse kick and with the force of her spin sent him into the wall. "Ichigo! Go!" she told him.

"You got it!" Ichigo felt bad leaving Tatsuki behind, but he knew that saving Orihime was a top priority, besides he knew Tatsuki would just soon beat up on him just to prove a point and he'd walk away from this situation sore. Ichigo took off past Dordonii. The privaron tried to catch up to him, but Tatsuki got in his way and drove her elbow into Dordonii's chest and stopped him, sending him back a bit. She had allowed Ichigo to get away. Now it was just her and the mustached and goateed arrancar.

"Not bad, chica. Your skill is certainly powerful, but if you think you can defeat me so easily you have another thing coming." Dordonii told her.

"I said stop calling me chica!" Tatsuki raged. "Kaso Kajo!" **(Pyre Bullet) **Standing away from Dordonii Tatsuki used the same motion she would to use Kaso Kobushi, but instead of the flames staying in her fist, they ejected from her glove and fired forward towards Dordonii. Tatsuki missed considerably and soon found Dordonii slamming her in the gut with his own roundhouse kick. Tatsuki went stumbling back, but gained aerial control and landed on her feet again. Her body wasn't nearly as durable as a soul's or a Soul Reaper's so, something that Soifon hadn't taught her that Yoruichi had taken into consideration, was learning how to master aerial control. To avoid bumps and bruises caused by harsh landings, Tatsuki was taught how to gain control of her body when sent through the air at high velocities, which she instrumented now.

Dordonii leapt at Tatsuki just as she was gaining her footing and attacking with a straight arm punch at her head. Tatsuki dodged to the left and smashed her elbow into Dordonii's extended shoulder before following up with her foot. Tatsuki turned her body while still in midair. She opened her palm. "Keshitsu-dama!" **(Plasma Ball)** A medicine ball sized ball of flame formed in Tatsuki's palm which she then chucked at Dordonii like a baseball. The arrancar surprisingly stopped Tatsuki's attack with the palm of his hand. Tatsuki landed, surprised.

"What was that you were saying chica about being stronger than me chica?" Dordonii asked. "It seems you are not as strong as you think. But of course, this is not the full extent of your power, is it chica?" Tatsuki was surprised Dordonii could tell. "You should not hold back against someone like me. If you think these fancy martial arts skills of yours will be enough to stop me then you are sorely mistaken."

"I don't need my full power to beat a loser like you!" Tatsuki shouted, clawing out in front of her position with her right arm. "I'll beat you to a pulp without it, Don Panini." She took a left lead stance, but tucked her right arm in tight to her body and tensed the knuckles in her left fingers.

"My name is Dordonii!" he shouted. "Do I look a delicious sandwich to you?"

"Then stop calling me chica!" Tatsuki shouted.

"I call you a chica because to me you are a chica." Dordonii shouted.

"I am not!" Tatsuki shouted. "I'm fifteen! I'm a niña! Neenya! Senorita is fine too! But calling me chica makes it sound like you think I'm a sweet and cuddly elementary schoolgirl! I refuse to use my full power on a guy who underestimates me like that!" She raged.

"How unfortunate." Dordonii said calmly. He then reappeared behind Tatsuki with Sonido. She pivoted and blocked his incoming kick with the back of her left arm. "If you will not show me your true power then I will just have to force you to use it…chica."

"I said don't call me that!" Tatsuki took a right jab at Dordonii, but she missed as he dropped onto his back like a crab and then stuck out his leg to knock Tatsuki off balance, but she leapt into the air with both her legs, tucking them in close. "Kaen Ryu!" Tatsuki shouted. She twisted through the air, engulfed in her own flaming aura and smashed into the floor. Dordonii dodged with Sonido. Tatsuki stood up and looked in either direction to try and figure out where he disappeared to. His foot in her back, made it painfully clear. Tatsuki staggered forward and then found an underhand punch driven into her solar plexus followed by a karate chop to the back of her head. Tatsuki hit the ground. She pushed off the ground and somersaulted backwards through the air as Dordonii came in to try and stomp her into the ground. She caught him in the corner of her eye as she flipped over him. Tatsuki broke her balled up state and thrust her fist forward. "Kaso Kajo!" She missed again and Dordonii appeared at her position at her right flank. Tatsuki dropped to the ground to avoid his swift chop to her cranium. Tatsuki focused all of her reiatsu to use it as an attack. "Netsu-ha!" the heat wave burned towards Dordonii, but it did nothing more than make him sweat a little.

"What do you think I am a bowl of chilled sopa?" Dordonii asked, shrugging off Tatsuki's attack. While she was still her energy Dordonii held up his hands with the backs facing his eyes. He extended his index fingers and pinky fingers outwards and began to gather energy. "Cero."

Tatsuki saw the red flash and prepared a counter measure to protect herself. She drew energy in and flushed out in a small area. "Jikokuo Abare!" She declared. The raging inferno that had turned Jirobo Ikkanzaka well done and crispy was now being used as a defensive measure to stop Dordonii's cero. Unfortunately, it wasn't nearly powerful enough to stop Dordonii's entire attack and Tatsuki got blasted through the wall by the remainder of the attack and fell down into the wide, green walled room. She flipped through the air and let her right leg skid along the wall and used it as leverage to push off and waited for Dordonii to enter into the room. Tatsuki was bleeding from a burn in her stomach and the fabric was wearing rather badly on her shirt, making her bra partially visible. Dordonii entered into the room and appeared in front of Tatsuki.

"You survived my cero better than I expected you too, chica, but surely you can see that you cannot defeat me without the use of your true power. After all, I am overpowering you and I still haven't used my release form." Dordonii reminded her.

"I don't need my full power to beat you!" Tatsuki shouted. She charged down Dordonii again.

"It's useless!" Dordonii told her and drove his knee into Tatsuki's gut. She went flipping back and landed on her hands and knees like a cat rising up from the ground, stretching. She got up onto her feet only for Dordonii to come back at her. "Show me your true power, chica!" Dordonii delivered a firm kick to Tatsuki's abdomen sending her tumbling along the ground. Tatuski landed face down in the dirt.

Tatsuki began to push up off the ground. _I guess I have no choice. _Her eyes lit on fire. _Fine then. _Reiatsu exploded from Tatsuki as she began to slowly rise onto her feet. Tatsuki spread her right arm out creating a large flaming wing extending out her back and then extended out her other arm and the same thing happened. Her gloves caught fire and Tatsuki's hands took the form of four fingered claws. Her wings ceased flaming and took the form of liquidized flame, resembling bat wings. A long, magma-like reptilian tail, with spikes, shot out from behind Tatsuki. It was superficial, an extension of her spiritual power. As with her hands, liquidized flame also formed around Tatsuki's shoes taking the form of clawed feet. Tatsuki's eyes were still aglow with flame as she turned to face Dordonii. She held up her right hand, bending her knuckles so that her nails lay against her palm. "Happ now?" Tatsuki inquired, "This is my true power." her demeanor was eerily calm. Ichigo, if he saw her like this, would wonder if this was still the same girl he had known for so many years. "To be honest I was hoping to win this fight without fully using this power." Tatsuki told him. "You see…I can't quite fully control it yet."

"What do you mean?" Dordonii asked, confused. "Your reiatsu is not unstable and is quite fierce. How is it your power is uncontrollable?"

"My power is called Ryu Kosei. **(Dragon Force) **The strength of the powerful mythical beast supposedly flows through my very blood or so we in the martial arts world would like to believe. This is its true form: Katachi no Ryu." **(Form of the Dragon)** Tatsuki stated. "Fear has always played a key role in my gaining of strength and the fear produced here is the fear of this very power. This power makes it hard to resist giving into my anger and my rage. Back in the Soul Society, when I fought Ikkanzaka Jirobo that was the first step I took to learning that this form existed. I was enthralled when I unlocked it, but soon became scared to use it. For you see if I lose control," Tatsuki said, her artificial tail twitching, "my power has a mind of its own."

Tatsuki disappeared in an instant and reappeared behind Dordonii. He turned only for Tatsuki to let drive her magma-like claw into the side of his gut, piercing straight through his hierro and out the other end. She swifly pulled out her arm and then kicked Dordonii all the way across the room, leaving a burning footprint in his chest. Tatsuki drew in a deep breath and let loose a sonic shout that wound up sounding like a dragon's war cry. The sound waves smashed against Dordonii and impacted him on the opposite wall. "Nageki no Ryu, the cry of the dragon. My very voice can be used to shake my opponents to their core."

A wide smile swept across Dordonni's face. He was enchanted by Tatsuki's fearsome power. "Your power is simply wondrous, chica." He cackled. "This is what I've been waiting for! Now," he whipped out his Zanpakuto, "behold my true power. Whirl, Giralda!" Dordonii released his form, revealing bird-like cyclones around him and extra armor around his arms and legs. "How do you like it chica? Isn't it fearsome?"

"I'm not gonna say it again." Tatsuki was suddenly behind Dordonii, charging a blast of fire in her palm. "Don't call me chica. I'm fifteen." Dordonii turned towards Tatsuki at the last second and got a fireball to the face, causing him to cough. By the time he recovered he noticed that a ring of fire had formed around him in the next instant a tornado of flame erupted around the Privaron Espada. Tatsuki stood in the air, quite a ways away, back to her opponent, left hand glowing. "Kaen no iki Tatsumaki." **(Flame Breath Twister)** Tatsuki stated as she glanced over her shoulder. "It erupts around you and burns you like you've become the victim of a dragon's very breath. There is no escape. You can do nothing except burn." Tatsuki brought her left arm up and swung it, dissipating the flames. Dordonii had been char broiled to a crisp, same as Jirobo had. Tatsuki flapped to the ground, but did not bother to cancel her Katachi no Ryu. Moments after Dordonii's life force ended, a couple dozen arrancar formed up behind Tatsuki. All except one looked the same. They had skull shaped heads and were all the same height, size and mass. The one who looked different had an elongated mask like a crocodile and horns that wouldn't look out of place on the devil himself. Tatsuki turned around slowly, sensing their presence."You skull faced bastards want some to I take it?" She asked, holding out her arm same as she had to Dordonii when she first activated her form.

"I am Rudobon, leader of the Exequias," Rudobon announced, "My orders are to kill all intruders."

"I see, well sorry to disappoint, but I don't feel like dying today." The wings on her back grew a few inches in height. Before, they were as long as her arm span and no wider. Now, each wing was the size of Zangetsu's blade in all dimensions. _It's started. I hope this doesn't take too long. I can't afford to lose control. _"If you all want to take me on though, you're welcome to do so. I'm just getting warmed up."

As Tatsuki prepared to fight against the Exequias, Uryu was already well into his fight with Privaron number 105, Cirucci Sanderwicci. Uryu and Shinji were working on a tag team basis and in a game of Rock/Paper/Scissors to determine the winner, Shinji lost. What Uryu didn't know was that this was on purpose. Shinji would let Uryu fight, observe his enemy's moves and then finish Cirucci off once he had seen enough. He felt he could just as easily waltz in and crush her, but he didn't feel like stomping all over Uryu's pride. On top of that, unlike the last two arrancar, Cirucci seemed more complete and so Shinji knew she had to have what Lelouch called a Resurreccion. So for the moment, whether or not he had to be the one to flush out her Resurreccion, Shinji was content to stand on the sidelines and watch Uryu fight for the time being.

It was at the point that Cirucci revealed that she tricked Uryu to destroying a lot of the pillars, allowing her to wield her weapon indefinitely that Shinji stepped in. He did so by taking Sakanade and cutting through the taut cord on Cirucci's yo-yo like weapon.

"I think that'll just about do it." Shinji said, standing on air.

"Hey, hold on now, I didn't tag out!" Uryu shouted.

"I know. I'm choosing to tag in, so make that a mark on your Quincy pride and let me handle this now. You had your turn, now it's mine." Shinji said.

Uryu didn't seem happy about it, but subsided just the same, "Hmph, very well."

"So what're you going to do miss arrancar, I just cut the cord of your weapon clean off. You can't attack me like that now can you? Why don't you hurry up and release your Zanpakuto like a good little girl and take your step out of the kiddie pool and into the raging ocean?" Shinji asked.

Cirucci sneered, but realized that if Shinji could so easily cut the cord of her weapon that she would have no chance trying to take him on barehanded. "Rip," she sneered, "Golondrina!" Large wings sprouted from Cirucci's back. They each had ten crescent-shaped blades on them in place of feathers. Her mask became a beak-like headpiece with a large, feathery mane protruding from it, covering most of her body and trailing past her legs. She also gained a long, prehensile tail along her back. Large pieces of armor that resembled the disc of her sealed state formed around her shoulders. In addition, her arms became long and slender, with large claws like bird talons. "Don't take me lightly! Got it overbite!" she shouted at Shinji.

"Wasn't planning on it." he grinned.

While the unofficial leader of the Visoreds prepared to fight the female privaron, Rukia and Kaien had now finally reached an interesting juncture within Las Noches. They had just run up a flight of stairs and were now, from the look of things, outside. In front of them was a building with a green roof

"Wait…we're outside?" Rukia asked.

Kaien looked curiously at the area around them. He then sucked on the tip of his index finger and held it up. "No wind." He said. "Obviously we're not." He looked up at the sky. "The clouds aren't moving either. It's like it's painted on and illuminated by an artificial substance."

Both Rukia and Kaien heard clapping and both were alerted to a figure standing against the now ajar doorway across the walkway Rukia and Kaien were standing on. It was a female arrancar with long blue hair and fit physique. "How very astute." She said.

"Mia." Kaien glared. He began walking towards her, hand already on his Zanpakuto. Rukia followed closely. To fly at an opponent at this range was a bad idea in his mind since he didn't have supreme speed like individuals such as Byakuya, Stefan or even the fabled "Goddess of Flash" Yoruichi.

"I'm so happy to see you, Kaien-kun." Mia said with a delighted grin. Her cheeks were red. Rukia felt very uneasy. "K-Kaien-dono, who is this?"

"Ah, well if it isn't Rukia-chan." Mia glanced down at her. "Your reiatsu is quite," Mia's lips curved upwards, "delicious."

Kain put his arm out in front of Rukia. "Leave Rukia out of this Mia, your quarrel is with me."

"Oh, but she is involved. After all, you brought her here didn't you? You brought her to show me that I've been replaced, haven't you?" Mia asked with her hand up by her eye.

"Kaien-dono, what is she talking about?" Rukia demanded to know. She was very on edge. Mia's mere presence already made her uncomfortable and Kaien's familiarity with the enemy only made things worse.

"Her name is Mia Arruruerie," Kaien told Rukia coldly, "She's the Septima Espada. Apparently, she has some sort of connection to Miyako's memories."

"Oh, why such contempt?" Mia asked, pursing her lips and acting all innocent. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"The only feeling I feel when I see you is churning sensation in my stomach that makes the bile rise in my throat." Kaien glared as he ripped out his Zanpakuto from its sheath. "This time we finish things for good."

"You're so violent, Kaien-kun." Mia said and smiled in a fashion that eerily reminded Rukia of Gin. "I like that."

"K-Kaien-dono." Rukia squeaked, uneasy.

"Rukia, I want you to head on without me." Kaien told her.

"What? Kaien-dono that's crazy! If she's an Espada then…"

"Mia and I have a score to settle." Kaien said. "Somewhere…Miyako is inside her somewhere and I must free her."

"My, how chivalrous." Mia flirted.

"Enough!" Kaien shouted, losing his temper. His reiatsu flared. "I will not allow you to poison Miyako's memory in front of me any longer." He charged forward and attempted to slash Mia. She drew out her blade and blocked his attack. Kaien pushed down with force and Mia pushed back with that same aroused smile on her face. "Rukia, get going and don't look back." Kaien told her.

"H-hai." Rukia leapt off the walkway and down to the sands and continued her journey on foot.

"I'd rather not settle this out here, why don't you come inside my den? It's much more spacious in there." Mia told Kaien.

"Like hell, how do I know it's not booby trapped or something?" Kaien asked.

"I wouldn't dare mare you with such tactics. If anything's going to damage you it'll be me or my blade, simple as that." Mia told him.

"Fine." Kaien said. _At least if we're inside my reiatsu should be suppressed by the walls. I will not ask for aide of any form. I will settle things between Mia and me one way or another. I will not fail, even if I have to take her down with me. _Kaien and Mia went inside the building and Mia shut the door.

"Now no one will disturb us. We can fight each other endlessly in this enclosed space." Mia told Kaien.

"You can quit the cheeriness and acts. I told you in our last encounter that your form no longer matters to me. I told you that I would kill you no matter your appearance or your origins." Kaien said. "So why don't you just shut your mouth and we'll settle this naturally, with our weapons doing all of the talking for us. Rankle the seas and skies, Nejibana." Kaien whipped out his Shikai and held it motionless like someone would hold a guitar.

"Now where's the fun in that. Talking during the fight is the best part, because it lets me know how effective my actions are. Now, Glide across the valley, Hagane Renge!" Mia held up the Shikai that belonged to Miyako. "Let's go, Kaien-kun." Mia used Sonido and disappeared and reappeared behind Kaien attacking him with her weapon. Kaien turned and blocked the lower end of her staff with the pointed tip of Nejibana. He then flicked his wrist upwards and created an updraft of water, knocking Mia into the air. With a fierce look, Kaien flipped Nejibana in his hands so that the speared end was pointing forward then he spun it back around and caused the already created wave to crash down on Mia.

The blue haired espada was to skilled for Kaien to trap her so easily and with her borrowed Shikai created an updraft at gale force speeds to blow the water away. Kaien appeared behind Mia and she Sonidoed forward and to the side of his attack. She then leapt back at him with a berserk smile on her face and swung Hagane Renge down and caused a small whirlwind to burst towards Kaien.

With speeds so fast that it was blink and you'll miss it, Kaien created a wave of water, sent it out called it back and then spun Nejibana in front of him. "Ajisai dai kozui!" The whirlpool overtook Mia's little dust devil and Mia, to counter did a similar motion with Hagane Renge only to realized she was being overpowered.

"One of the simplest facts of Zanpakuto combat, the power of an attack is amplified a thousand fold when you know the name of the attack." Kaien said coldly. His whirlpool overtook Mia and she went crashing into the wall. She got up fairly quickly though and she seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Simply splendid, Kaien-kun." Mia said with a smile. "You've improved so greatly. You weren't nearly this skilled the last time we fought."

"When you found me the last time my reflexes were a little dull because I was tired from training, but now I am at full strength and I will overpower and defeat you Mia." Kaien declared as he spun Nejibana up above his head.

"Is that what you think? You think just because you're at full strength you have what it takes to beat me?" Mia asked. She laughed at the prospect. "I don't think so." She disappeared again and the next thing Kaien knew, Mia's staff was being sent whizzing at his head. He ducked underneath it only for Mia to switch the staff to her opposite hand, holding the staff down by its lowest and end then and then whacked him in the ankle. The pain was so intense and Kaien toppled to the floor. Holding the end of the staff that was close to her with both hands, Mia whacked the ground with her staff, causing several gusts of wind to blast towards Kaien. With his still hurting ankle, Kaien wasn't able to get out of the way completely and the spinning of the whirlwind dragged him into the center and through some pillars.

Kaien sat up. The fight had just begun and he was already hurting, though the heavy debris that had fallen on top of him was more of a cause for his current predicament than anything else. Mia walked up to him, twirling Hagane Renge with only the thumb, middle and index finger of her right hand.

"Shall I tell you a story Kaien-kun?" Mia asked.

"Story?" Kaien asked as he tried to get up.

"It's the story of how I came to be. It is the story of how and why I, Mia Arruruerie, exist." Kaien didn't say anything, but continued to make his way to his feet. "I'll take your silence as a yes." Mia said and began. "You see it all started forty years ago when Aizen-sama created Metastacia. It was a hollow capable of stealing the power of Soul Reapers and merging with them. Do you remember the last Soul Reaper Metastacia absorbed, Kaien-kun?" Mia asked with a smile on her face.

"Miyako." Kaien realized, wide-eyed.

"Correcta." Mia said with a gleaming expression. She switched her weapon to her opposite. "If you also recall, Metastacia had eaten your Zanpakuto, thereby gaining information on how it was used, though it could do little with that information without having control of your body, but instead of being able to absorb you, you were able to defeat Metastacia." Mia switched Hagane Renge back to her right hand. "His body returned to Hueco Mundo with Miyako's consciousness still within him, as she was the last Soul Reaper he absorbed. Neither had perished as you only destroyed the body, not the soul. Then, as the joined pair lay there in the sand, for what seemed to be forever, along came a lone arrancar: a gillian named Aaroniero." Mia switched to her other hand. "Aaroniero was Aizen-sama's 9th Espada with the power to grow indefinitely thanks to a power Aaroniero had called Glotoneria. Using that power, Metastacia was swallowed up. However, the absorption was the same as any hollow devouring another when Gillians are formed." Mia stopped spinning her weapon and thrust one end of it into the ground. "In other words Miyako's consciousness was still within Metastacia when he was absorbed and when that consciousness found itself being absorbed and hiveminded, it fought back to gain control and not become a lost existence. It fought against Aaroniero and sought to become the dominant mind. It was a long and painful struggle. You would've been very proud of your little Miyako as she struggled for control. Her mind was strong after all since her last memories were on the field of battle. Like a regular hollow she had regrets and desires, unwilling to be lost to the world. In the end, Miyako succeeded, but not completely. In order to break Aaroniero she used all of her willpower to do so, to become the dominant mind, but the hollows absorbed by Aaroniero, the mindless ones, overtook what little sanity she had remaining, resulting in an imperfect fusion. Miyako became another being entirely. Fusing with so many hollows her hair turned the lovely blue shade of my delightful locks." Mia said rubbing a few strands of her long hair with her left hand. Because of her loss of sanity and the hollows that tainted her Miyako became irrational and unpredictable. Tosen Kaname believed that Aizen-sama had lost an Espada because Miyako had taken over and become a mindless monster, but Aizen-sama did not think so. Miyako's mind was feral. She had no idea of her identity or purpose. When Aizen-sama asked what her name was her response was 'Mia' followed by a scream for the inability to remember her full name. Aizen-sama, realizing Miyako's potential took her back and nurtured her. He realized who and what she was and through experimentation managed to return much of her sanity, but during the process Miyako's personality and being became a thing of the past. The three beings that created what she was now: Metastacia, Aaroniero and herself began to cohesively bond together to create a functioning body and a new identity. And during this process, I was born." Mia picked her staff back up and began to spin it very slowly. "Now you know my history. I am a creature brought about by the fusion of Aaroniero, Metastacia and beloved Miyako. I am all three and yet none of them at the same time. I am an independent identity with the power of two vice-captain level Soul Reapers, an Espada and a body snatching hollow. My body once belonged to Aaroniero. I retain all of Miyako's memories and skills and my physique and measurements are her own." Miyako ejected four tentacles from her back, "I have Metastacia's tentacles, though they've lost their powers of absorption. And finally, I have my own unique power, formed during the experiments when I was given an independent identity. If I had been subject to a better host, perhaps Aizen-sama would've given me a higher rank, but what's past is past. Atrumier-sama recognizes my skill and I remained on the Espada and was given an increase in rank to the Septima Espada, putting down the original 7th and 8th down a rank." Mia smiled kindly and then spoke in a kind, gentle voice. "Kaien! help me!" She said with pursed lips. Mia then laughed. "You should've seen your pathetic face when you thought I was Miyako." She laughed harder.

Kaien finally got to his feet. "So…you are an independent entity all on your own then? Miyako is not a true part of you?" Kaien asked.

"Isn't that what I just finished saying?" Mia asked and stopped spinning her Zanpakuto so that it ran perpendicular to her bust line.

"I see…good." Kaien said and then began to raise his reiatsu. Mia was slightly surprised by this. "If you are not really Miyako then I have no reason to hold back even an inch. If she were somewhere inside you, I'd try to bring you out, maybe save myself some grief or talk with her one more time, but now that I know that you are not her any longer there's no reason for me to believe such things." Kaien lifted his head to look Mia in the eye. "Mia! I'm going to defeat you thoroughly! I will allow Miyako to be released from the hell inside you."

Mia sighed. "You're heroic speeches are starting to grow quite boring, Kaien-kun. But I don't mind. Soon the only thing you'll be able to say is to call me your mistress." Mia sealed Miyako's shikai. "I'm going to end this between us. Now that you're in my territory I'm not going to hold back either. I'll release my true form and turn you into my slave!" Mia shouted with a crazed grin. "Seduce!" Mia declared and then thrust her sword into her body where her hollow hole was. "Súcubo!" **(Succubus)** Mia began to transform instantly. Two horns sprouted out of Mia's head like the horns of an underworld demon. Large white, organic wings shot out of Mia's back. They were bat-shaped. Mia's hakama were replaced by two, white, long, leather, high heel, boots that hugged tightly to Mia's skin. Her sleeves shrank. Now they only covered between halfway between Mia's elbow and wrist and halfway between Mia's shoulder and elbow. Mia's hair was out of her eyes and the hollow fragments around her left eye could now be more easily seen. Mia's nether regions were barely hidden from view by her bloomers if you could even call what they were bloomers since only the "necessary" areas seemed to be covered by the cloth. An armored breast plate hugged at Mia's bosom. The plate, while tight around her chest to the point where there were several spikes poking at her sacks of flesh, though not penetrating the hierro, left little to the imagination and gave Kaien, or anyone else who had ever seen Mia's release, quite the…view. Mia's plate only covered her breast area. Skin showed everywhere else. Mia seemed very unabashed that her mammary glands were uncovered. She either didn't care or they were like that on purpose. Mia had no weapon to speak of.

"So?" Mia asked, straddling one leg up the other and winking at Kaien. "Like what you see?"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Okay, I'm going to ask you all nicely to please stop fantasizing about Mia's attire long enough for you to read this…then you can go back to your naughty thoughts. Tatsuki releases her true power, Shinji engages Cirucci, and Kaien is now faced with Mia's true form. Things are really getting intense. How will our heroes fare against the challenges before them and…STOP IMAGINING MIA AND FOCUS DAMMIT! *sigh* I might as well not say anymore, lord knows most of you have probably stopped paying attention by now).**


	64. Kaien's Resolve: End to the Agony

**(A/N: I have nothing to say)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

While Kaien prepared to face off against Mia's rather revealing release form, Shinji was lazily battling Cirucci. He was hardly even trying and she wasn't able to land a single hit with her large wings as she attempted to slash him to ribbons.

Shinji landed on top of a recently sliced apart pillar. "You know for someone who used to be an Espada you're really not that strong."

"You little worm!" Cirucci this time sent her feather's out from her wing to attack Shinji.

The Visored just sighed. He picked lifted his sword to lazily block Cirucci's feathers and slashed each one that headed towards him. He didn't even move from the pillar he was standing on. "This is such a waste of my time. I know you were giving Uryu trouble, but I didn't think I was this much stronger than you. Sheesh." Shinji was alerted to the blades coming back to Cirucci's wing. He used Shunpo to dodge the returning of them so that he didn't get cut. "If that's all you can do then I've seen enough." Shinji said and the next thing Cirucci knew Shinji's foot was in her back. The kick was so forceful that it knocked her clean to the floor onto her face. Shinji then disappeared in a flash and used many different Shunpo steps, faster than Cirucci could react to cut her several times. He got her across the left side of her abdomen, the center of her abdomen, the back of her right shoulder, along her left shoulder and then through the back, just underneath her bust, in that order as he passed by her, ending the last attack with a stab rather than a slash. Cirucci's Resurreccion was forcefully disengaged. Uryu pushed up his glasses with a look on his face as if to say 'impressive'. Shinji then began to walk away from Cirucci. "Let's go." He told Uryu.

Angered Cirucci grabbed his ankle. Shinji stopped and looked at her. "Just hold on a minute overbite." She said to him, gritting her teeth. "Don't think you're just going to walk away while I still draw breath."

Shinji looked at her with pity. "What are you stupid? I beat you and as the victor I get to choose whether you live or die. You might be the enemy, but pretty girls should get to live longer than most others. If you manage to recover from those wounds you should think about what you're doing and see if you can't make use of your regained sanity. You arrancar are more humanistic than you care to give yourselves credit for."

"Damn you! Don't you get it, if you fail you die. The strong devour the weak, that's how it works around here." Cirucci grit her teeth.

"Yeah well, that's not exactly my problem now is it? I came here to rescue a friend so if you don't mind I need to be on my way." Shinji then dug the heel of his shoe firmly, but not violently into the back of Cirucci's wrist to make her body automatically react to let go of his ankle and then took off, leaving the gothic privaron to wither in her despair and defeat.

_Damn you. I don't need your chivalry. _Cirucci grumbled to herself. "Do you hear me Soul Reaper?" she shouted at Shinji. "I don't need your pity or your idealism so come back and finish me off!" Shinji ignored her and he and Uryu kept walking.

"The way she's acting you'd almost think sparing her life was a fate worse than death." Shinji rolled his eyes.

"In their world…that may be so." Uryu replied.

As the duo walked off, leaving Cirucci to wither, Szayel watched them go from a monitor in his quarters. He was going to alert the Exequias to gather Cirucci up, but it seemed that they were still engaged in combat with Tatsuki who was putting up quite a spirited defense. "Now that's the kind of specimen whose corpse I would love to carve up." Szayel chuckled to himself.

As Cirucci lay on the ground her mind warped back to her past. She remembered when she was on top. She was one of the strongest. She was Aizen's favorite subordinate. She, Dordonii, Mia, and Gantenbaine…they were all that were left of the original Espada. The other originals were foolish they revolted against their replacements and were cut down by prominent figures in the Espada like Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Yammy. The other privaron took their demotions gracefully, understanding that they should be thankful that they at least had their lives.

Cirucci remembered when Talbumosuke took over the arrancar army. He, unlike Aizen, didn't regard the privaron as rejects, or at least that was how he acted. Every arrancar was a valuable soldier, each bringing something unique to the table. However, without her Soul Chain, Cirucci felt she might as well be just a normal human. She ground her nails into the tile, angry. Shinji had left her to wither with these wounds and no power. Talbumosuke, lenient of failure or not, would surely do away with a useless arrancar. Cirucci did not want to be useless. She wanted to fight. She wanted to be a soldier. She wanted to be of some use somehow.

Suddenly she felt her body being lifted off the ground as a quartet of hands helped her up. "Are you all right Cirucci-san?" Loly and Menoly were helping the privaron to her feet. Cirucci recognized them as Mia's fraccion.

"What are you two…doing here?" Cirucci asked.

"You are mistress' friend." Menoly told her.

"But…I no longer have any power." Cirucci lamented. "I'm useless. I'm as weak as a human."

"Mistress won't care." Loly told her as she slung one of Cirucci's arms over her shoulders. "Besides maybe Atrumier-sama will fix you up if we ask nicely."

"But I don't have my Soul Chain." Cirucci stated. "Atrumier-sama isn't nearly as gifted as Aizen-sama in making miracles."

"Either way, taking you back with us is better than letting you lie here to die. You're our comrade Cirucci-san." Menoly told her.

Cirucci felt a sense of comfort from Loly and Menoly's willingness to assist her, despite her uselessness. She remembered when Aaroniero became Mia and, when Cirucci was kicked out of the Espada and Mia remained on it, that Mia was the only Espada who would look at the privaron with any form of sympathy. The privaron and the septima had a history together and Cirucci was happy that, despite her weakened state, that Mia was not about to let it go to waste. True, Mia didn't know herself that Cirucci had fallen since she was in the thick of battle with Kaien, but the fact that her fraccion were acting on her behalf was comforting. Cirucci realized that, at least for now, that things would be okay.

From the monitor room, as Szayel watched this occur he simply smiled like the slimy bastard that he was before refocusing on Tatsuki.

The high school tomboy, in her true form had just finished wiping the floor with Rudobon's cronies and now looked directly at the Exequias leader. "If that's all your flunkies can do, defeating you shouldn't be much harder." Tatsuki told him. During the battle, a lava-like, spiked spine had extended out of Tatsuki's back, connecting her wings to her tail.

"Hah. You think you can defeat me that easily. Defeating my subordinates is pointless." Rudobon prepared to release his sword. "Grow, Arbol!" Tree roots extended into the ground and Rudobon sprang up from the ground with branches growing out of his back. He looked like he had fused with a tree stump. The skulls on the braches twitched as more of the skull faced arrancar that Tatsuki had defeated before appeared and grew.

"That's it…that's all you can do?" Tatsuki asked, unimpressed. She extended her wings out wide and then flapped them forward, creating an arc of flame. "Sutoroboro o Yaku!" **(Burning Flash) **The arc tore right through Rudobon's Calaveras, but only thudded against the base of his Resurreccion.

_Such…power. _Rudobon marveled at Tatsuki's power.

"So," Tatsuki looked Rudobon with a lazy look, "What's it going to take to defeat you?"

Rudobon grunted and growled and then opened his large jaw a bit to release a cero.

"Jikokuo Abare." Using the flaming inferno as a barrier Tatsuki protected herself from the cero. This time though the cero wasn't powerful enough to break through her flames. However, in the time she took to gain footing, Rudobon had summoned more Calaveras. The skull faced minions ran towards Tatsuki. There were 20 of them in total. Tatsuki charged forward and crushed the head of one with her bare fist. She flipped forward and kicked her leg through the air and decapitated five other Calaveras with her foot and stabbed one in the throat with her tail. "Kaen Ryu!" Whipping around in a circular motion, counterclockwise, Tatsuki tore straight through two more of the Calaveras. _I have to figure out a way to get rid of the leader soon. I won't be able to substantiate this form for long before I lose control. _Tatsuki thought to herself as she hovered in the air through use of her wings. Two smaller wings jutted out from her lower back and her tail obtained two split ends. _Won't be much longer now. I need to end this. _She turned to face Rudobon and disappeared with a flash of agility she appeared right behind him. "Kaso Kobushi!" Tatsuki punched the guy right in the back and disloged him from his tree stump. His Resurreccion completely fell apart.

_Inconceivable. _If Rudobon had eyes they'd be wide-eyed. "How can you, a mere human, have so much power?"

"I don't rightfully know myself." Tatsuki said, flapping her wings. "Perhaps it's the source of my power, perhaps it's my determination, or perhaps you're just weak." Tatsuki extended her arm out and spoke. "Netsu kaku-dama." **(Thermonuclear Sphere)** A large, red-orange, circular barrier formed around Rudobon.

"N-nani?" He had no idea what was going on.

Tatsuki clenched her hand and the entire sphere immolated with the kind of intensity one would expect from Ryujin Jakka, though not nearly as powerful. Rudobon was nothing, but ashes when Tatsuki's attack finished itself. Tatsuki sighed and prepared to power down. However, before she could she could, her entire body pulsed. _N-no…am…am I too late. _

Tatsuki dropped to the ground. She appeared to be struggling to keep her sanity, her eyes, hands, feet and back, still awash with fire. She flailed back and forth as if she were a man trying not to turn into a werewolf. "I…can't…control it." Tatsuki dropped to her knees and screamed. Her scream become more and more draconic with every passing second. When it ended, Tatsuki stood up. Her pupils had turned black, and were crescent shaped like a lizard, her sclera was yellow. Her arms, legs, wings and tail were no longer lava-like. They were now a dark violet, matching the color of Tatsuki's hair, except for the claws and spines which were dark black.

"Transformation complete." A distorted version of Tatsuki's voice spoke. "Objective: Rescue Orihime. Eliminate all complications. With a single flap of wings Tatsuki shot up from the ground and tore up through the ceiling. She continued to break through the floors until she sensed reiatsu and tore in the direction of it, seeking it like a lost boat towards a lighthouse. Tatsuki did not find Orihime. Instead, she encountered someone else: Privaron Espada 106: Luppi Antenor.

"What's this? A visitor. It's rare I have company. In fact it's never. This will prove entertaining."

"Target confirmed," Tatsuki spoke, "Reiatsu indicates strongest enemy encountered thus far. Proceeding with extreme caution."

"It doesn't matter what kind of caution you approach me with." Luppi said and grabbed his Zanpakuto. "I'll kill you. Strangle, Trepadora!"

While Tatsuki prepared to face off against Luppi, Kukaku finally managed to get out of a hallway and into a large room. "This sure ain't as hell where they'd be keeping Orihime." Kukaku sighed. "Man, this just pisses me off." She rubbed her head.

"Then perhaps you'd like a chance to blow off some steam hmm?" Kukaku then noticed that she had company. From a hidden door in an adjoining room, a man with pink hair and square rimmed glasses stepped in.

"Ah, finally some entertainment," Kukaku beamed, hand on her hip, other hand at her side. "What's your name pinky?" she asked.

"Hierarchically I am Espada number 9, but my full name is Szayel Aporro Granz." Szayel stated.

"An Espada huh?" Kukaku chuckled. "This oughta be worth some entertainment then. I've been looking for a real challenge these days."

"Oh believe me," Szayel held up his hands, "I'm no threat to you. I'm a researcher. When I come out on the field, as I am now, it's to gather data on different spirit patterns. I'm to Las Noches was the Research Bureau is to the Soul Society. To be perfectly honest I'm terrible at fighting."

"Do you think I'm some kind of idiot?" Kukaku asked. "If you were really bad at fighting you wouldn't be an Espada."

"Nothing gets by you does it," Szayel said cupping his chin with his left hand and his left elbow with his right hand, "but seeing as I'm only ranked number nine, surely that tells you how much my skills pale in comparison to the rest. I'm only interested in collecting rare spirit particles and data from a member of the noble Shiba family would be quite beneficial to my research. If you'd be willing to trust me I think we'll both benefit."

"Me trust an enemy? Were you dropped on your head when you were born?" Kukaku drew out her Zanpakuto. "I didn't come all this way just to have tea and chat with your kind. I came here to kick ass. So if you don't get out of my way in the next five seconds I will blow you to bits. Understand? You want a sample of my spirit energy then you can gather it while I start turning this place into what would look like the aftermath of a terrorist bombing." Kukaku flipped her blade underneath her wrist. "Explode with intensity, Kyodai Bakudan!" Kukaku's mechanical gauntlet formed up along her right arm. "Are you ready Mr. Scientist?" Kukaku asked.

Meanwhile, Kaien and Mia had already jump started their fight. Kaien had already discovered that Mia was much faster, stronger and defensive in her release mode. She had shrugged off his Daitan'na gama like it was nothing and countered his Ajisai dai kozui with her cero, which was white in color. What Kaien didn't know was that his mind was subconsciously getting distracted by Mia's beauty and he was unable to focus his mind properly.

"What's wrong, Kaien-kun?" Mia asked as she appeared dangerously close behind him to the left. Kaien took a swing, creating a wave, but Mia was now hanging off his right shoulder. "I was wrong you are handsome up close."

Kaien made to shake her off. "Get your hands off me!" he shouted. Mia flapped back with her wings and hovered in the air. With each flap her breasts bounced and Kaien, like any other man, found himself hard pressed not to look at Mia's jiggling jugs. They were distracting, but not distracting enough for Kaien to forget that Mia was his enemy. "Namitsu Bara!" Kaien shot forward the condensed spray of water at Mia. He was surprised when the water jerked off to the right. He was certain he had aimed at the dead center of Mia's body.

Even more surprising, rather than dodging the attack this time, a pair of tentacles, reminding Kaien of Metastacia, shout out above and below Mia's left wing and seemed to be absorbing part of the reishi from his attack. Kaien felt Mia's reiatsu increase a little. "You won't beat me if you can't focus, Kaien-kun." Mia said and disappeared. The next thing Kaien knew she was latched onto his body from behind. Her arms and legs wrapped around Kaien as if Mia was piggybacking him. Kaien tried to throw her off him, but soon found himself feeling incredibly weak. Mia's warm, arousing embrace seemed to be draining the reiatsu straight from his body.

"I was right, your reiatsu is delicious, Kaien-kun." Mia purred.

_Wh-what is this that I'm feeling? _Kaien thought to himself. _I have nothing, but contempt for this woman…but…my body…it's reacting to her. She's…she sucking me dry. _

Mia let go of Kaien and then planted her feet in his back. Her high heels really hurt as they dug into the weakened vice-captains' spine. Kaien went flying head first into the dirt. Mia laughed promiscuously. "What's the matter is that all you have Kaien-kun? That's not satisfying."

_Dammit! I can't focus! I need to do something about this. Just looking at her is too distracting. _Kaien then thought about what he said. _Wait! Look! That's it!_ Kaien got to his feet and shut his eyes. _I just won't look at her. I'll keep my eyes closed and I'll let my sixth sense take care of the rest._

"Ohhhh what's the matter Kaien-kun?" Mia whined. "Don't you like my body?" Mia asked.

"On the contrary it's very distracting," Kaien said, unnoticing that he was turning red, "and since this is a fight I refuse to let myself be hampered by your appearance."

"Can you really fight me blind?" Mia asked. "I think you've just made this fight harder for yourself." She flew at Kaien.

Kaien felt her come forward and waited until she was right in his space. "Koto Yukinohana!" He got Mia right in the spin and then followed up with the two follow up strikes without opening his eyes. The execution was perfect. Mia went sailing into the nearby cylindrical walls. Kaien grinned. _I can do this. _Eyes still closed, Kaien used his sixth sense to head towards Mia. Seeing him coming the Septima Espada extended the tentacles out from the right side of her body and sent all four at Kaien, attempting to grapple him by the shoulders and upper legs. She was surprised when Kaien deftly dodged to the side.

"Cero!" Mia fired her white cero at Kaien.

Kaien heard the declaration and felt the cero coming. He worked up a wave, called it back and spun Nejibana in front of him all in less than two seconds. "Ajisai dai kozui!" He heard Mia scream and felt Nejibana connect with her body and pushed Mia up into the ceiling with his attack until he ran out of water. He felt Mia get right in his space using her Sonido. Kaien turned and brought his arms up over his head and hacked down at his right ankle with Nejibana where his left ankle had just been. Mia got swept up in the current and went sailing away from Kaien towards the wall.

Mia sprang to her feet and looked at Kaien. His ears were perked and he was trying to listen in and sense Mia's next move. Mia smiled as she licked the blood that had dripped onto her arm. _He's really something, but of course I already knew that. I guess it's time I played dirty. _Mia adjusted her larynx to use a tactic she knew that, even with his eyes closed, would drive Kaien mad. "Kaien!" she called out to him using Miyako's voice. As she anticipated, Kaien reacted. He sent a wave of water towards Mia. His violence and contempt reduced his accuracy and it allowed Mia to get within Kaien's space. "Kaien, help me, this arrancar is controlling me."

"Stop it Mia! I know you're faking it!" Kaien shouted and attacked Mia, but again she dodged. Kaien was really pissed.

"Kaien it's me! I'm trying to fight for control! Listen to me!" Mia continued to use Miyako's voice.

"STOP IT! STOP USING MIYAKO'S VOICE!" Kaien had just about lost it. He attacked Mia in an unrelenting frenzy. Kaien was missing terribly and he knew it. Against his logic and reasoning from before. He opened his eyes. With the anger in his mind running on overdrive when he put Mia down he wanted to see the expression on her face. He wasn't even realizing how much spirit energy he was expending. Eventually Mia stopped dodging and when Kaien was at a vulnerable point, with Nejibana below his waist level after striking to strike Mia down, she took her opening.

"Cero." She shot Kaien at point blank. She slammed Kaien right into the wall and nearly outside the building. Kaien was hanging by his left hand, trying to pull himself up. He could only last two minutes at most like that. He was surprised when Mia casually came over and grabbed him by the wrist and threw him back inside.

"You…saved me?" Kaien asked.

"Of course." Mia chuckled. "You're no good to me if you fall to your death, Kaien-kun."

"Why must you torture me? If you want to fight me then do it with honor. I abhor your tactics!" Kaien glared.

"That's just how arrancar fight." Mia said, levitating into the air and laying on her side.

"Wrong, your ally, the fifth Espada, Nelliel, I've heard, fights with honor. She's not sneaky or underhanded. Why do you stomp on Miyako's memory like that in front of me?" Kaien asked.

"Why not?" Mia asked. "It makes it easier to defeat you then."

Kaien had to think of something. If there was a way to stop Mia from using such obscene tactics he might have a better fighting chance. It would also let him calm down for a bit. She didn't need to rub salt in the wound that Miyako was a part of her. He grinned. "How can you truly say you've broken me if you don't fight on my level, with my tactics and only using your brute strength? Wouldn't it mean more to you if you beat me that way?"

Mia became intrigued by Kaien's words. She laughed that sadistic, flirtatious laugh of hers and stood up, clacking her heels to the ground. "You're right Kaien-kun. I should be more direct with my attacks." Mia wrapped one arm around her bosom and snaked the other down her stomach. "You want me to fight you with only my brute strength. I suppose I'll do that." Kaien watched as Mia stuck two fingers down her bloomers and began to grope her right breast. Mia's cheeks turned red and she began to wince.

Kaien's left eye twitch as he became very disturbed at what he was seeing. He didn't know whether to be disgusted or aroused, though the latter seemed to be winning out if his lower body was any indication. "What the hell is she doing in the middle of a fight?" Kaien exclaimed.

After a few more moments of groping, Mia let out a loud, pleasured moan one would expect to hear from a woman that had just climaxed. Kaien turned red, wondering if he should've even watched her do that. Moments later though he became defensive as Mia's reiatsu began spiking. The black lining of her white attire turned baby blue and a matching aura formed around Mia. Kaien could've sworn Mia grew two inches taller and unmistakably noticed that Mia's bust grew two full chest sizes. Mia removed her hand from her nether regions and let her juices drip onto the floor. She then slowly moved her hand in a circle. The wall to her right, Kaien's left, caved in nearby, letting the sunlight flush in.

_That's not good. _Kaien realized.

"Are you ready for my full power, Kaien-kun?" Mia asked.

Mia charged forward and drove her knee firmly into Kaien's abdomen. Fluid poured from Kaien's mouth as he went flying. Mia flew around and behind him and put her outspread hand firmly into Kaien's back and then punched him, from behind, with a left hook. As Kaien went reeling Mia brought her heel over his back before picking Kaien up by the collar and manifesting an energy whip with her right hand. She coiled it around Kaien's neck choking him. Kaien gasped for air as Mia pressed her foot into his back. "Yield, Kaien-kun. Cower before your mistress! Declare your submission!"

Kaien could feel himself losing air quickly. It wouldn't be long before he'd pass out from lack of oxygen, but, to his surprise, Mia let him go before he got to that point. _Of course she would, _Kaien realized, _she wants me alive and conscious. _Mia picked Kaien up by his hair. Kaien was so weakened by her last assault that he could do nothing as he felt Mia begin to suckle on his lips. Kaien could feel the energy from his body draining away ever so slowly. He could barely move. _My energy is gone…my body feels numb…I can't…fight back at all. _

"See Kaien-kun, this is why I didn't go all out, you simply can't handle all of me. It's a shame I've had to mar you so badly. It's sad that I was unable to break you, but you know what they say, love hurts." Mia punched Kaien in the gut. He collapsed to the floor. Mia noticed that his hand was still firmly clenched around Nejibana. "You really are stubborn, but it doesn't matter. I'm going to feast upon you now, to the very core of your soul." Mia's tentacles wrapped themselves around Kaien's shoulders and legs. Mia wrapped her arms around Kaien and straddled him. "Soon we will be one and all you will ever think about is me."

Kaien's mind was elsewhere. He was barely conscious. _Miyako…I'm sorry…I tried to save you, but I guess…I guess I can't do it. Kukaku…please forgive your idiot brother. Rukia…I guess we'll have to cancel…our wedding…_

…

…

Kaien's energy slowly began to drain out of his body and into Mia as she feasted upon him, but as she did so, Kaien's subconscious floated into another world. He seemed to be swirling about a world of white liquid. It seemed very milky. Kaien found he could move through this world by swimming. _Where am I? _He wondered. _What is this place? _

Kaien continued to swim through the dense, white, creamy world until he saw a person floating in the world, unconscious. _Who is that? _Kaien swam towards the person. As he drew closer he recognized the floating individual as she lay suspended on her back, bent over backwards in a Shihakusho. Kaien gasped. "Miyako!" he increased his pace. Kaien cradled her and tried to shake her awake. "Miyako. Miyako, wake up! Miyako!"

Kaien's late wife woke up and looked at him. "Kaien." She smiled at him.

"Miyako." Kaien was so happy to see her. He then recalled the problem with the situation. "W-wait, Miyako, where are we? What is this place?"

"We're in Mia's subconscious." Miyako said.

"This is Mia's inner world." Kaien stated, intrigued, looking around. "It's kind of…bland."

"She wouldn't want you to see the ugliness it actually is and trust me when I say you don't want to." Miyako said.

"But how did I get here?" Kaien asked.

"I can feel everything she does. Although Mia is her own identity, I still flow deep inside of her subconscious, the part you yourself are now inside of. You came here so that you could feel happy as she absorbs your soul. If you wait too long and do not fight back to return, you will forget your purpose and you too will be swallowed up…as have I." Miyako said to him.

"But what can I do…I…I failed you Miyako." Kaien told her, heart heavy.

Miyako reached up and put her hand on Kaien's heart. "You haven't failed me. You're still alive. As long as you're alive you can keep trying."

"It's hopeless…she's too strong." Kaien despaired.

Miyako was saddened. "That's not what the Kaien I know would say. The Kaien I know would keep fighting to the bitter end even if things seemed hopeless. But perhaps, you are missing something in this battle."

"What do you mean?" Kaien asked.

"Kaien…take my heart." Miyako told him. "So that you can fight this monster that is using my body and memories to make you suffer…know that despite her actions that my heart is with you and has been with you since I died. Kaien…I love you."

Kaien's despairing gaze and troubled heart finally found solace. Kaien felt empowered and strong as he began to fade from within Mia's mind.

Back in reality, Mia was just about to finish destroying Kaien's soul, and submitting him to her when suddenly Kaien reached out and grabbed her wrist. _Miyako…thank you…I will definitely save you now. _Feeling empowered with Miyako's thoughts and feelings with him, Kaien's almost soulless body became full of vitality and vigor. Kaien's body burst forth with spiritual power as if he was taking back everything Mia had stolen, which was quite a lot.

_What? _Mia immediately tore away from Kaien. She stared at Kaien. _This…cannot be! Kaien-kun was almost my slave…but now…now he's standing up…he's full of vitality. What happened? _

"Mia," Kaien told her, "It's as you said before, you are Miyako, but at the same time you are not. While you tried to subdue me, my mind floated into your subconscious and I found Miyako within you." Kaien pounded his fist over his heart. "Her final thoughts are with me and she gave her heart to me. With Miyako's heart joined together with my sister's and Rukia's," Kaien swung Nejibana forward, poised to fight Mia one more time, "This time I will defeat you."

_**You forgot one…Kaien.**_

"Oh, yeah and Nejibana is with me as well. These past forty years, Miyako's death has bothered me all this time, but no longer. Today I put an end to my suffering once and for all. I won't turn back nor will I hesitate. Behold Mia, this is true power! BaaanKAI!" Kaien became surrounded in typhoon of water that burst straight through the roof. As the typhoon began to die down, Kaien was revealed to have not one, not two, not three, not even four. Kaien had no less than eight replicas of his Shikai rotating around his waist level, the trident points all pointing away from him. In Kaien's hand was yet a ninth Nejibana replica. "Nejibana Sora ni Rasen-jo!" **(Spiranthes Spiraling to the Sky)**

"Bankai." Mia was utterly shocked. "How…how…" her face morphed into one of pure arousal, "very arousing."

"Arouse this!" Kaien shouted. He lifted the Nejibana in his hand into the air. The replicas all jutted out away from him and did the same. "Daitan'na gama!" While Kaien's own trident merely sent out a disc of water, the replicas all traveled with their discs. Mia was hard pressed to dodge them all and was hit by no less than four of them. Kaien got right where she was and drove his trident up towards the sky. Following his command so did the other tridents and Kaien drowned Mia in 9 different waves and then brought her down with nine more. Mia got up and struck Kaien with a tentacle, he blocked.

"You're making me all wet, Kaien-kun." Mia said, still aroused.

_Even in the face of death she's still as freaky as ever. How shameless. _Kaien thought to himself. He was no longer distracted by Mia. He had full and complete control of himself. Mia charged forward, but a floating trident blocked her path as if it was the weapon's instinct to guard Kaien. Although this was Kaien's first ever time using Bankai, he seemed to understand how it worked. _If Lelouch could defeat a powerful opponent with a raw bankai then so can I. _Kaien told himself. He turned and used Shunpo to get outside Mia's range. _This is it, the finisher. _He commanded one trident to form itself behind Mia's legs another behind her arms and four more to lock her arms and legs to the poles of the other two tridents. Mia was caught and she knew it. This was the end. Kaien held up his trident with both hands at the base and held it up to the sky. His remaining two free tridents formed up on his arms and pointed towards the sky. Water ran up and converged at the tip of the blade, creating a cone shape. The cone seemed to vibrate and spiral, making the water seem to be creating a drill. "Tengen!" The water drills grew to the size of small bushes. "Toppa!" The drills grew larger in size now as big as sprouted mass of leaves and branches in a coniferous tree. Kaien then let his arms fall forward so that his elbows extended and the base of his trident was level with his chest. "Matsu!" **(Tengen Toppa Matsu = Heaven Piercing Pine Tree)** The drills shot forward followed by a trail of water and blasted Mia straight through in three different places. Since these were drills of water and not blades, the damage was, of course superficial. Kaien knew this so as his six tridents let Mia go and she dropped to the ground, Kaien ran forward with his weapon seeking Mia's heart and lungs. _Miyako…I free you now. _Kaien rushed forward and plunged his trident right into Mia's chest. Blood poured from her mouth as Kaien pierced right through her bosoms and jammed his trident through both her lungs and the center of her ribcage at the exact same time and poked his trident out through the other side. Mia could feel the life force draining from her body. She vibrated and twitched and convulsed as she felt her world grow dark and she slumped forward into Kaien. "With this…Miyako…you can finally rest in peace."

Mia lifted her arm left arm, drenched in blood, and raked it down the side of Kaien's face, her nails scraping along his right cheek. She didn't pierce the skin; she was too weak, too close to death. She tilted her head to look up at Kaien. She spoke in a gentle voice. "Thank you Kaien." She smiled.

"You are welcome…Miyako." Kaien smiled back. He knew the voice that had spoken to him was hers and that in that moment that her personality was the one in control.

"Goodbye…Kaien." Miyako said and then she slumped to the side and Miyako, and Mia with her, died. Watching her go, Kaien could feel his own body weaken too. He had pushed himself very far in his weakened state and his injuries and drained energy were catching up to him.

_At least I succeeded…before all was lost. _Kaien fell over to the side and passed out.

**End of Chapter 64**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And thus Miyako is avenged and Mia dies. What will this mean for her fraccion as they succeed her will? And what of Cirucci what will happen to her? What of Tatsuki, will she defeat Luppi? If you have questions comments or suggestions please leave them. As another note I was going to get this chapter out last night, but felt really tired and it was late and I have bonus material for you all and I didn't feel like doing last minute editing which would've kept me up even longer so I didn't post last night. At any rate, please enjoy the omake. Once again, I don't write these. And also if any of you adoring fans wish to write an omake yourselves, feel free to submit one via PM).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50.87 Financial Crisis<strong>

Grimmjow smashed into the pillar, reducing it to rubble. He was in a friendly spar with Neliel- which was as close to a hug as you got when you were friends with Grimmjow- and being the aspect of destruction, a lot of property damage was wreaked. Not that Grimmjow cared; his only focus was Neliel. Every time she struck him down- they had agreed on fists only, to limit the maiming, which was fine with him- he got up again, encouraged. Charging yet again, he slammed into Nelliel- only to be met with a fist to the jaw.

"Had enough yet?" Neliel asked quietly. Unlike most other espada would have, she was not gloating about her win, and this was one of the reasons they could almost pass for friends in Grimmjow's mind.

"Me, done?" He said, grinning through his bruised face. "You must have me confused with someone else! I'm never done!" Slamming his fist into a wall, he left a sizeable pile of rubble in its stead and charged again.

"Grimmjow!" A loud voice came over a speaker, none other than Atrumier Talbumosuke commenting. "Do you know what those walls _cost_? That wall was worth at LEAST two thousand spirit dollars!"

Ignoring him, Grimmjow finally scored a hit, suckerpunching Neliel, sending her flying, Hollering with joy, he charged a cero. But rather than pointing it at Nelliel, he aimed for the ceiling- he felt like destroying something, just to celebrate that one hit.

"Sod it! If you fire that cero you are in _big trouble_, Jaegerjacques!" Talmbumosuke's voice boomed over the speaker.

Shooting his best troll face at the wall camera- as well as his finger, Grimmjow fired the cero, completely destroying the ceiling above them.

"That does it!" Talbumosulke roared. "You can forget about going planetside with me for the next month!"

"Bite me, old man!" Grimmjow shot back. What did he care if he went to the world of the living? There was plenty to destroy here

Back in the control room, Talbumosuke sat back, massaging his temples. He felt like going out there and disposing of Grimmjow for talking back to him, but it was Grimmjow's first offense and while he had talked back to him – barring the financial problems – there really wasn't much of an issue. Grimmjow knew who was in charge around here when it really mattered. At least Talbumosuke hoped and believed he did.

While he was a successful evil overlord, his budget was very strained, mostly due to the constant repairs he had to order. Starrk could ruin a building just by sitting in it if the walls weren't constructed well enough. Grimmjow…he was seriously beginning to question if he shouldn't just fire him and by fire he meant 'dispose of'

"What's eatin' ya, Tally?" Gin said, smiling his eternal smile as he leaned up against the door to the room.

"Oh, nothing major, just another FIFTY THOUSAND SPIRIT DOLLARS OF PROPERTY DAMAGE!" Talbumosuke exclaimed.

"Well, it's good ta see ya keepin' your composure, boss-man." Gin said, having perfected his troll face.

Biting back a response, Talbumosuke just swallowed his frustration and bared it. "You know, Gin, are you thirsty?"

"Not really." Gin replied, smiled almost dropping.

"Really? I could get you a fresh, cool coke, right out of the cooler." Tal said, indicating a blue container underneath the desk with his foot. "A refreshing beverage produced by the Coca Cola company? It makes life as it should be!" He sounded like an actor in a commercial.

"...what?" Gin was confused.

Putting on a haori with the coca cola logo, Talbumosuke hissed "Where do you think our funding comes from? Disney wouldn't touch us with a poker. Something about being 'unwholesome.' Same goes for 4kids and Viz Midia, apparently we can't be shown anywhere on television. Now if you excuse me, I am going to wear this haori for the next two weeks, according to contract." Talbumosuke walked out of the room.

Gin watched him go then he snuck over to the financial records and looked at how much the contract was worth. "Well at least it's better than Aizen-taicho being sponsored by Lipton."

**End of Chapter 50.87**


	65. Arisawa Tatsuki, The Demon Within

**(A/N: For less traditional author's notes I thought I'd take the time to explain a nice something to all you good folks and it has to do with Susanna, Talbumosuke and Lelouch. No one has prompted me to start explain what I'm about to explain, I just feel like sharing. As many people might be aware, Lelouch's death in Code Geass caused quite a stir. There were fans who were all "Lelouch the tyrant has fallen" and others who were "NOOOOOOOO LELOUUUUUUUCH!" Talbumosuke and Susanna represent physical manifestations of these beliefs respectively on the complete opposite sides of the spectrum. Talbumosuke is on the side that Lelouch is a complete TYRANT! Say what you will about his own deeds and the deeds of his master, but, to Talbumosuke, Lelouch is just as much of a heinous sinner as himself if not worse. For Susanna it's the complete opposite. Lelouch can do no wrong in her eyes. To her, Lelouch is a saint. He is always right and she worships the ground he walks on. So yeah, just a little symbolism I thought I'd share, though I'm sure most of you have moved onto the chapter so I'm going to stop talking…now).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Talbumosuke sat on his couch staring at the gigantic monitor that split screened to many different regions of the palace and watch Mia die only for Kaien to collapse along with her. He also watched Cirucci be carried back by Menoly and Loly, the septima's fraccion. Sighing, he rose to his feet. _I suppose I will have to pay our little guest a visit. _Talbumosuke thought to himself and began to walk out of the room.

While Talbumosuke slowly made his way to the other end of the palace, Kukaku was fighting against Szayel, and slowly finding herself struggling as she chucked bomb after bomb at the novena as though she and Szayel were playing a game of one-sided dodge ball. Kukaku didn't dare approach Szayel in close range without a good idea of his combat capabilities and skills, but so far Szayel had done nothing, but skillfully dodge her attacks with little to no effort.

"Damn you! Smug Bastard!" Kukaku cursed she readied another bomb while charging Kido energy in her left hand. "Hado 63: Raikoho!" Szayel dodged the Kido and Kukaku threw a bomb his way. It exploded with a bright flash, blinding Szayel, but Kukaku had long since trained herself to be adjusted to the bright light. She got right behind Szayel and flushed her right, gauntleted palm against his back. "Kaede Yo Taiho!" **(Maple Leaf Cannon)** She blasted Szayel right in the back with a giant bronze, constant beam all the way across the field and into the wall where a bunch of rubble fell on top of it. Kukaku waited, she never assumed her enemy to be dead and turning your back on an enemy that might be alive was just asking to be backstabbed. To her disappointment she hadn't finished Szayel off, but to her surprise, she had barely managed to inflict any sort of injury. Szayel got up and barring a large singe mark to his back hadn't suffered that much damage. _The fuck? _Kukaku sneered, biting her nail.

"What? You thought your attack blasted me to bits? Punched a hole right through me? Struck me down?" Szayel asked. "You're very foolish. You should've done that attack right from the start if you could. You spent so much time analyzing me that I've had the chance to analyze you." Szayel said smugly. Kukaku watched as her mechanical arm shattered, revealing her sealed Zanpakuto. She couldn't even sense Kyodai Bakudan's essence. Tightening her gaze, but not all the while shrugging it off, Kukaku sheathed her blade. Szayel saw that she didn't seem the least bit concerned.

"So you've analyzed the reishi composition of my Zanpakuto in the short time I've used it thereby preventing me from using it at all so long as I am in this room. Pretty freaking cheap, I gotta say, but I guess you need to compensate for your lousy fighting skills. Thing is, I've never relied solely on my Zanpakuto, it's just the fastest way I know how to kick major ass. If I had Bankai I'd be whipping that out every time I found myself pressed for time. I don't have the patience or the desire to waste my time on fights. There are more enjoyable things I find in life, like blowing things up for the fun of it." Kukaku, knowing Szayel would stand there and listen took a smoke of her pipe. She looked at the shock on his face about how Kukaku could be so calm. "By the look on your face, I suppose you're wondering why I'm not the least bit surprised about all this or the fact that I figured this all out in the first place." Kukaku began jerking her wrist up and down as she held her pipe. "When you have both a best friend and a captain who are both over prepared, crazy, super intelligent, borderline insane individuals you tend to pick up a few things about other crazy people like yourself. Although I will say you're not nearly as crazy as the captain of our research department," Kukaku said and took another smoke of her pipe, "Or perhaps I've just misjudged you."

"You dare mock me?" Szayel grit his teeth. He was not happy about Kukaku's calm demeanor. It made him very edgy.

"Hey I'll do anything to win a fight, even screw with my opponents…okay maybe not everything. So could we hurry this up, my idiot brother just passed out and he'll probably need me to piggyback him back to the fourth division." Kukau said, storing her pipe back in her cleavage. "So if you don't mind, I'd like to get this show on the road."

"This show will be closed on opening night and I'll be the one to bring down the curtain before intermission." Szayel and unsheathed his sword. "Since you're so eager to fight, let's have a little fun."

"Don't jerk me around, I told you I don't have time to waste with you!" Kukaku told Szayel.

"And that's exactly why I intend to force you to fight me and keep you here for as long as possible so that you can't leave. After all, orders are orders." Szayel smirked. Kukaku just growled.

Meanwhile, outside the palace buildings, wandering underneath the false sky towards where she believed Orihime to be held, Rukia's footprints left a trail straight to her location. She had been lucky not to have encountered an enemy thus far, but Rukia knew her luck could change any second. As she came to another tower, she put her hand to it and sensed for spirit energy. Not sensing any familiar strains, she prepared to go around the pillar to the next location when she sensed a presence. Rukia barely had time to dodge the incoming strike as she leapt back and to the side. Her hand was on her blade and she looked at her attacker. He was a dark skinned man with a bald head and spines along his head. He had large lips and seemed very intimidating in appearance with how erect he carried himself.

"Your instincts are very well trained and your reflexes are rather sharp, Soul Reaper." The arrancar turned to face Rukia. "My name is Zomarri Leroux. I am the Ochento Espada in Atrumier-sama's arrancar army. What name do you go by?"

"I am Kuchiki Rukia. I am the Sixth seat of Squad Thirteen under Ukitake-taicho." Rukia responded.

"You are _the_ Kuchiki Rukia?" Zommarri asked. "The same one who fabricated the Substitute Soul Reaper Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"The same." Rukia responded and drew out her blade. She positioned it by holding the blade with both hands on the hilt, hands up by her chin, blade perpendicular with her shoulder, pointed at her opponent. Kaien taught it to her. He called it the 'snake stance' because of how one could jab and stab at their opponent in rapid succession like a snake lunging at its prey.

"I see." Zommari said and held his blade horizontally out with one hand so that it ran parallel to his pectorals. "You are quite the courageous young woman to come out into the field of battle after such a short period of time of being wounded by the sixth."

"You're only the eighth, two ranks below. I don't think it'll be an issue. Or, perhaps, if you're such a gentleman, you might be willing to let me pass by and reach my friend so that I might leave your fortress in peace." Rukia replied.

"That I cannot do." Zommari stated. "Atrumier-sama has asked me to stand guard and eliminate all intruders I come across and eliminate them I shall. This is your end, Soul Reaper."

_He's coming. _Rukia noted to herself. Zommarri charged attacking Rukia from the front. She barely blocked the downward powerful, vertical swing. The clash had begun.

Loly ran rampant through the halls of Las Noches, frantic and panicked. _No,_ she thought, _no…mistress couldn't have lost. She can't be dead! Not Mia-sama. _Menoly was also running, but considerably farther behind her partner as Loly had taken off the moment she noticed Mia's death, leaving Menoly to finish helping Cirucci on her own. Loly was understandably upset. Mia had been everything to her. She had laid out a new path for Loly, brought her higher up into the hierarchy. _She promised…she promised we would always be together. She can't die! I refuse to accept that! _"Mia-sama!" Loly shouted at the top of her lungs she turned the corner only to walk right into someone. She fell to the ground and rubbed her sore head. "HEY! Watch where you're going you…you…" she looked up to see Talbumosuke standing before her. Loly dropped to her knees in apology. "Sumimasen, my lord. I did not realize it was you. Please…forgive my insolence."

"It's all right Loly: no harm, no foul." Talbumosuke told her.

"Thank you sir." Loly said and got to her feet.

"Were you looking for me?" Talbumosuke asked. "Or were you on your way to recover your master's corpse?"

"Corpse? N-no…sh-she can't be…" Loly was disheartened. Talbumosuke had just confirmed the reality she wished to deny. "She can't be…de…de…de…deeaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Loly buried her face into her hands and began to cry. She was surprised when Talbumosuke's strong arms found their way around her narrow body. Although he was an evil mastermind, the arrancar leader was still a chivalrous individual and so couldn't bear to see a woman, one on his side anyway, fall apart in such a manor. More than that though, Mia was his favorite Espada because she was the closest to producing a true Soul Reaper and Hollow fusion. Talbumosuke was disheartened, though he hid it well, at losing such a remarkable and revolutionary soldier. It was unknown to him if Aizen ever saw the potential Mia had within her or if his master even considered the path of power Talbumosuke was heading down.

"Don't worry Loly, things are going to be okay." Talbumosuke told the crying fraccion as he slid his hair through her pigtail. "We're going to get your mistress back."

Menoly was coming around the corner and had heard a little of what had been said. "Back? But how can one bring back what is dead?"

"Have you forgotten Menoly?" Talbumosuke asked. "We currently hold the power of life and death within our very palace under our command. We stole it from the enemy and it is ours to do with as we see fit." Removing one arm from Loly and walking forward with her to place the other around Menoly he huddled the two fraccion under his shoulders. "Come, let us go pay our esteemed guest a visit and see what we can't do about reviving your master."

Loly and Menoly looked up with awed faces at Talbumosuke before hugging him with bright and cheery faces and squealing like two fangirls. "Atrumier-sama you're the greatest."

While this was going on, Kukaku had engaged in a close-quarter battle with Szayel Aporro. She had already determined, based on the fact that he had to seal her Zanpakuto, that he wasn't confident enough to beat her with his own skill level. That being said Kukaku was unafraid to fight the novena bare handed. That is, unless he released his sword. But if she kept on him he'd never be able to accomplish such. She let drive a right handed uppercut towards Szayel's smug face and missed. She followed up with a left hook, but he dodged that as well, but he had put himself in a position where Kukaku had the perfect opportunity to put her foot in his stomach, which she took. Szayel took the hit and went flying back a bit. Kukaku readied a Kido and attacked as he flew through the air. "Hado 63: Raikoho!"

Szayel smiled that smug grin of his and with his sword slashed and deflected the shot, leaving Kukaku stunned. "You don't get it do you? I didn't just master the reishi composition of your Zanpakuto, but everything about you. Your stance, your tactics and your body's reiatsu composition are being carefully analyzed by the walls of this very room. I know your every move before you even make it."

"Bull shit! I got you right in the gut." Kukaku growled.

"I was faking it." Szayel said with a smug expression.

"You bastard! Hado 73: Soren Sokatsui!" Szayel appeared right behind Kukaku and cut her across the back. She staggered forward and turned around, fighting through the harsh cut at her mid-back.

"What part of: I know your moves before you make them don't you get?" Szayel asked. "You can't fight me; you'll only delay the inevitable. Why don't you just give up now and it will save us both a lot of trouble in the long run."

"If that's the case, then how about we fight you instead?" A calm voice called out. The wall nearby to Kukaku's left suddenly caved in and a rain of arrows smashed into the room. Szayel dodged the flurry only for Shinji to appear right behind him and attack with his blade, cutting Szayel wide across the chest. The Espada staggered back and clutched his wound as he stared Shinji in the face.

"Well now, looks like we got here just in time, eh Kukaku?" Shinji asked her.

Kukaku, not one to admit a problem simply turned her head to the side and pouted. "I would've figured something out she said…but thanks for showing up."

"You…you are…" Szayel recognized Shinji's appearance.

"Former captain of squad five and current unofficial commander of the Visoreds: Hirako Shinji." Shinji told him.

"Ah yes, of course I read your profile. I've had plenty of time to study your bio. You may have caught me off guard, but rest assured you won't be around to do much damage to me much longer." Szayel said.

"Oh really?" Shinji asked rubbing his head. "Cause that's not how I view this situation at all."

Szayel looked at Shinji with an interested expression.

"It's true, I came here with Ichigo and the others so you might've had time, being a researcher and all, to examine my reiatsu and my techniques. The fact that you know me means that Talbumosuke dug up some records that Aizen has on me." Shinji replied. "Don't ask how I know, you didn't exactly build these walls and hallways to be sound proof and there's just something about you that screams science nerd." Shinji grinned, "but, with that said, your knowledge only extends as far as Aizen's about me. After all, I was gone before Talbumosuke's time." Shinji stated.

"So what's your point?" Szayel asked, hand on cheek.

"Aizen once said that I never opened up to him, never told him any information and I never once tried to get close to him. Such is the case, this also includes," Shinji held up his sword, "my Zanpakuto."

Szayel gasped, realizing what Shinji was talking about.

"Do you get it now? Aizen didn't know anything about my Zanpakuto and from your expression I can ascertain that Talbumosuke never dug anything up on me of his own accord. Why would he, he didn't think he'd have to take charge. Lelouch was pretty slick about that." Shinji grinned. "So, let me show you exactly what you're up against Mr. Espada." Shinji tilted his wrist forward, hand firm on his Zanpakuto. "Collapse, Sakanade." Shinji's Zanpakuto morphed immediately. The pommel became a large ring allowing Shinji to rotate the blade around and around without actually gripping any part of the weapon itself. The blade itself became white, with five holes along the blade. The tip of the sword was slanted and razor-edged in a similar fashion to Urahara's Benihime.

"That's certainly an interesting sword." Szayel said.

"Nice huh? Sorry for you, but you can't have it for your experiments."

During the brief exchange, Uryu noticed that a strange pink mist was beginning to fill up the area. _Just what is this fine layer of mist and…_he sniffed the air…_what's with this unnaturally sweet scent._

"This is quite the pleasing aroma," Szayel said take a big whiff of the mist, "I must say you're a man after my own aesthetics."

"I don't know whether to be insulted or flattered by that, but go ahead and inhale as much as you'd like. After all, the true power of Sakanade is released when its scent is exuded into the air and inhaled.

All at once, Kukaku, Szayel, and Uryu all saw what Shinji was talking about. They were now looking at everything completely upside down. "Welcome, arrancar," Shinji said to Szayel, "to the inverted world."

With Shinji now having gone and made Szayel feel like he was on an acid trip, Rukia was continuing to barely being able to stand on par with Zommari as she fought against the dark skinned Espada and his immense speed.

Zommari used Sonido to appear behind Rukia and attacked her, nearly slicing off the top of her head. Rukia used a flash step to dodge. Of course, Zomarri was simply feeling out Rukia's limitations. She was only a sixth seat with vice-captain class reiatsu so he did not think she was on level with him. He figured that only a captain or a captain class fighter could match an Espada. Rukia quickly released her Zanpakuto.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." Zommari was already behind her and attacked. Rukia turned and barely was able to block. A punch to her face sent her flying back, her nose damaged from the hit. Zommari was reaching the limit of his need to test Rukia and was now proceeding to defeat her completely. He reappeared behind Rukia and cut her along the shoulders before disappearing again and using Sonido to slash her along her chest before following up with a cut along her left upper arm.

With three distinct wounds and a punch to the face, Rukia wasn't in the best of shape. Zommari stood a far ways away to her left, sword ready to end the battle. "This has proved to be a waste of my time. Your reputation is far more boastful than your actual skills." Zommari stated. "Farewell, Kuchiki Rukia." Zommari charged towards Rukia and she turned to defend herself from the strike when a giant blue blast of energy went sailing towards her and blasted Zommari away as he tumbled along the ground. Rukia turned to see what had caused such a fierce release of energy and saw Chad standing nearby.

"S-Sado." Rukia called out to him.

"It seems to me like you could use some help Rukia." Chad said to her.

Rukia nodded. "Your assistance would be appreciated. That arrancar is one of the Espada."

"I see." Chad said with both arms all set and ready to go.

Zommari got up and looked at Chad. The Espada was bleeding a little from his forehead was scuffed up along his right arm. "That was quite a fierce blow that you caught me rather well off guard. Your reiatsu is so strange I mistook you for a hollow. What are you and what is your name?" Zommari asked Chad.

"I'm Sado Yasutora, I'm human." Chad responded. "Rukia tells me you're an Espada."

"I am. I am Zommari Leroux. Soy ochenta Espada." Zommari responded.

"I see." Chad replied. _So he's two levels higher than that Yammy guy from before. My time in the Soul Society has taught me that two levels can make a lot of difference, but I've gotten a lot stronger since I went up against Yammy. With Rukia here, the two of us should be more than a match for this guy._

"You are one of the warriors who attempted to free Miss Kuchiki there from the Soul Society some time ago correct?" Zommari asked.

"That's correct." Chad responded.

"I see…then I shall not hold back. Sado Yasutora, Kuchiki Rukia, prepare for the full extent of my capabilities as one of Atrumier-sama's Espada." Zommari stated and attacked.

At this same time, a few towers to the west, Tatsuki and Luppi were engaged in a heated battle. And Luppi, so far was having a rather rough time. While hovering in the air, Tatsuki crossed her arms over her body and sent two large spheres of flame towards Luppi. They weren't aimed at him, but they homed in on him. He made to deflect them with his extra arms, but they were singed and cut off in the process as the spheres exploded on contact. Tatsuki tore towards Luppi using Kaen Ryu, but, for some reason, she wasn't calling her attacks to use them. Despite this, they were still just as deadly.

Frantically Luppi swatted Tatsuki away. He succeeded and slammed her harshly into the wall, but his arm caught fire and disintegrated as a result. "You…you're not normal!" Luppi shouted at Tatsuki as he looked at her from up high as she came up from the ground. She rose triumphantly into the air as fire seemed to coat her entire body, except for her head, without actually burning it. "What the hell are you?"

"Request of response denied. Target has been analyzed to be extremely dangerous." Tatsuki spoke, her voice still distorted by her power. The flames around her chest intensified and her hands glowed. "Burn into flames!" Tatsuki shouted as she tucked her knees in, clapped her hands together, flapped her wings back and stuck her back out. The head of a dragon, completely on fire, erupted towards Luppi and sent him careening through the wall into another room. This room was much more spacious. It was lined with beige walls and red tile flooring and was the size of the in-bounds zone of a soccer field. Tatsuki charged towards Luppi, who was now down to a mere two extra arms. He used Sonido to get behind her and fired a cero at point blank. Tatsuki went careening into the ground like a falling star and ground into the dirt. Seething with anger, though badly damaged from the fall, Tatsuki whipped around and prepared to face off against Luppi once again. The flames around her body intensified and Tatsuki's wings, tail and claws now seemed to be completely made of flame, though the flames were just another layer of defense around the already scaled armor. Her reiatsu made the floor beneath her cave in. "You die!" From her position Tatsuki threw a punch, the sheer magnitude of her reiatsu blew past Luppi and scorched away the rest of his Resurreccion. In her out of control state, though she did not have much stamina or much of a defense, the more damage she took the stronger she became. Right before her stamina was empty Tatsuki was so strong that she could stand on par with some of the stronger captains in terms of reiatsu provided they weren't using Bankai. However, at that point a fierce chop to the back of her head would be enough to knock her out, provided one could get around her sea of flame that surrounded her.

"This…no human could be this strong! You! What are you?" Luppi shouted at Tatsuki only to be grabbed around the throat. He could slowly feel his body sweat and burn and oh did it burn.

"Threat analysis indicates target is no longer a threat. Commencing requested response." Tatsuki said with her distorted voice and then said to Luppi, "I am she that sleeps, but now awakes." Tatsuki's reptilian eyes were also now on fire. "I am the uncreator, the she-devil that burns all that stands in her way." Luppi could see that his body was starting to catch fire. He whimpered as Tatsuki continued to talk. "I am the deity of what is left behind after the burning blaze. I am Kaibun: avatar of fiery death."

Tatsuki's out of control state thought of itself as another entity entirely. It had to, in its mind, since such actions were completely unlike Tatsuki at all. Using Tatsuki's hand, Kaibun squeezed Luppi's throat tighter and then set him on fire. Luppi screamed as he burned brightly like the Shamash on a menorah. His screams only served to cause Kaibun to smirk as she—though a different persona within Tatsuki's mind only coming out when Tatsuki remained in her true form for too long Kaibun was, in fact, female—watched.

When Luppi was completely engulfed in her fire Kaibun spoke again. "You're finished." Still on fire, Kaibun let go of Luppi's neck and grabbed his head with her claw, piercing the nails into his cranium, digging her middle and ring fingers into his eyes, causing him to scream louder. "Have a nice death, Privaron!" Kaibun shouted and sent Luppi down like a comet towards the ground. He disintegrated, before he reached the ground, screaming all the way. Kaibun dropped quickly to the ground, caving in the floor. "I feel so alive!" she exasperated.

"So, you are the disturbance I sensed then?" a voice asked from behind Kaibun.

Kaibun turned. She saw a female arrancar dressed in a stripped white uniform with a blade with a four pointed star guard in a green scabbard at her left side. The arrancar had blue-green hair and a skull mask atop her head. She could sense the max reiatsu from deep within the creature's body. "Target threat level identified. Senses indicate the target is extremely dangerous, proceeding with more caution than previously."

Her opponent, Espada number five, Nelliel Tu, looked at her opponent and studied her. "I see, you are a being gone out of control, a being focused only on destruction. How sad." Nelliel's eyes seemed to be filled with pity.

"Target is arrogant and pities me. Attempting to rectify." Kaibun stated.

Nelliel used a simple step of Sonido. Kaibun didn't even see her draw her sword and was only aware when Nelliel passed by her. "A beast such as you could never hope to defeat someone like me." Nelliel said as she looked back at Kaibun who was slowly reverting back to letting Tatsuki have control. "I will not kill you. I will only take the life of one that I deem a warrior." Nelliel clicked her blade into its sheath, causing Tatsuki to receive a near fatal wound up along her abdomen going up to her shoulder. Nelliel managed to make the wound wide enough so that Tatsuki would pass out, but shallow enough so that wouldn't kill her. Still, if Tatsuki lay there in wait for too long she would eventually expire. She was only human after all. Nelliel fastened her blade back at her hip side and used Sonido to exit.

Orihime immediately sensed when her friend took a harsh blow and felt Ichigo's reiatsu drain away not soon after as he had been defeated by Ulquiorra. Orihime ran for the door and began pounding on it. "Let me out!" she cried. "Let me out of here! Please let me out! Please!" With each passing exclamation Orihime began to become more and more prone to tears and eventually did break down onto her knees and cry. "Let me out…oh please." Orihime sobbed. "I have to get out…I can't take -chan…Kurosaki-kun…doshite?" Orihime broke down and sobbed against the door. She was sobbing for a good five minutes before the door slid open. Orihime fell onto the floor. It was if the opening had not changed her attitude and she crawled into a fetal position and continued to cry.

"Awww, it seems Ulquiorra's pet broke." Loly said with a smug grin on her face. Orihime lifted her head up from off the ground and looked up to see Loly, Menoly and Talbumosuke all standing in front of her.

"On your feet Miss Inoue." Talbumosuke told her. Orihime did so wordlessly. "I won't beat around the bush. I am taking you so that you can revive one of my fallen comrades. Is that understood?"

She knew the position she was in. She knew what was being asked of her was not unreasonable, but for a moment, Orihime felt that, having lost her best friend and her crush that she almost didn't have a reason to live. "No." She said softly.

Talbumosuke heard her. Defiance from her especially was something he did not need. He lifted his right hand and with the back of it smacked Orihime right across the face. The human teen nearly went tumbling back to the ground. "You don't seem to understand the position you are in. You are only alive so that I may make use of your power. Defy me, and I will kill you, understand?" Talbumosuke asked her.

Orihime didn't say anything she just stared at the floor with her sore cheek throbbing. Talbumosuke looked at her, seeing that her willpower was all but drained.

_She's useless like this. _He was rather dismayed. However, what he perceived as luck, smiled upon him as Grimmjow came walking down the hall. _Ahhhh the eternal rival appears. _Talbumosuke's mind hatched a plan. However, he was completely and utterly appalled when, despite the fact that he Loly and Menoly were standing in front of an open door, Grimmjow stood in front of the wall not more than a meter away from them and balaed it to bits.

Talbumosuke growled, glared and pointed at the open door with his index finger. "The door is right here." He grit his teeth.

"Yeah, well you standing in front of it completely ruins the entrance." Grimmjow told him.

Talbumosuke sighed and gripped his hair as he wondered if he gave Grimmjow too much credit. He still wasn't used to this whole 'perceive an individual's behavior' business. "What is it you want Grimmjow?"

"I want to borrow the girl for a while. Kurosaki and I have some unfinished business and Ulquiorra completely screwed me!" Grimmjow shouted.

_And in the end it's just as I figured. _Talbumosuke smirked, releasing the tension in his hand and running it through his wild black hair. "Sure, go right ahead, be my guest."

"Wha—" Loly was speechless.

"But…Atrumier-sama, what about Mia-sama?" Menoly gaped.

"Miss Inoue is useless as she is now. She has lost all will to do much of anything except mope. If my perception of the facts is correct then letting Grimmjow borrow her is exactly what is required for her to get back on her feet." Talbumosuke stated. "Do have fun while you're out fighting Grimmjow." Talbumosuke said to him. "I'll drop by later to pick up Miss Inoue when you're done. Ladies, let's go." Talbumosuke told them.

"Hai." The two fraccion followed Talbumosuke down the other end of the corridor.

_I'll let Grimmjow have his fun. _Talbumosuke mused to himself. _As Aizen-sensei once said, the wise tyrant makes use of the wants of his subordinates and incorporates their actions into his own plans. That said I do have a plan B in case Grimmjow does fail and Orihime is recovered by my enemies. Hirako Shinji, I silently thank you for your passive chivalry in allowing my member of the Privaron Espada that you fought to live. In doing so you have ensured that, no matter what happens, so long as Cirucci acts accordingly, I will not lose my precious septima. _

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

"That's all for today class, please remember to do your homework and I will see you tomorrow." Soifon said and dismissed her class. She returned to her apartment feeling depressed and collapsed upon the couch.

"What's wrong bee, you seem depressed." Yoruichi said in cat form as she hoped up onto Soifon's back and made herself comfortable.

Soifon didn't respond, all she could think about was what happened yesterday.

"_You two should go to Kisuke's."_

"_What's this 'you' stuff aren't you coming with us sensei?" _

"_I cannot. I am a teacher. My place is here."_

_I said that…but…that's not true at all. Why do I always bow my head to authority? Whether it's Yoruichi-sama's or whomever is in charge I never act if it means going against the laws or rules set in place in my environment. _Soifon mused to herself.

"I know what this is about, you feel guilty about letting Ichigo and the others go off alone. If that's how you feel it's not too late you can still go after them." Yoruichi stated.

"But my class…" Soifon mumbled.

Yoruichi hopped onto the coffee table. "You don't need to worry about that. I will watch your students for you. You just go and help the ones playing hooky."

In the next instant Soifon was hugging Yoruichi tightly to her. "Thank you Yoruichi-sama!" she squealed.

"Soifon…can't…breathe." Yoruichi gasped from being hugged so tight.

"Aah!" Soifon put Yoruichi back on the coffee table and smoothed out her fur. "M-my apologies Yoruichi-sama."

"It's quite all right. Your reaction is understandable. However, you'd had best get to Kisuke's as soon as possible if you intend to go to Hueco Mundo."

Soifon nodded in understanding. She headed for the door and began heading for the Urahara shop at top speed. She flung open the door to the shop and announced, "Kisuke! You're sending me to Hueco Mundo and I won't take no for an answer!" She noticed that no one answered, but also noticed that the tile that covered Urahara's underground facility was left uncovered. "Honestly that idiot." Soifon said. She began her descent down the ladder and pulled the covering tile over herself. When she was low enough she jumped down and called out again. "Kisuke! Are you down here?"

"I figured you'd show up. That's why I left the tile uncovered." Soifon recognized the voice behind her. She turned to see the captain of squad ten staring her in the face.

"Lelouch."

The violet eyed captain smirked. "Glad to have you aboard the rescue operation." He said with a smile.

"Rescue operation?" Soifon asked blinking. _Lelouch and I aren't the only ones here._

"Yes, operation." Soifon turned around again to see the 3rd division captain sitting on a large rock. "Nice to know you're joining us."

"Hisana." Soifon recognized her. "W-wait what are you two doing here? I thought the Soul Society wasn't getting involved."

"Technically we're not. Like I said, this is a recovery op." Lelouch said with a sly grin. "I'm going to recover my subordinate Shiba Kukaku and Hisana is going out to save her sister from doing something stupid. And of course we also brought along a guide since we 'don't know the terrain'."

"Guide?" Soifon said, confused.

"I see, so the former executive militia commander will be joining us." Soifon turned around to see the captain of the 9th division walking up behind her.

"Tosen?" She recognized him.

"Kaname knows the terrain of Las Noches well since I had him act as a double agent for Aizen for so long." Lelouch stated.

"That is superficial bullcrap." Soifon smirked. "You don't honestly expect me to believe that the Head Captain doesn't know what you're all really up to right?"

"Of course we don't, I'm sure he knows full well, but he understands that sending captains is his only choice of action." Hisana stated.

"It's a loophole, but it's a legal loophole." Tosen stated.

"So why are you all just standing around?" Soifon asked.

"Waiting for Kisuke." Lelouch stating. "He's going to open the garganta so that we can charge into Hueco Mundo without Gentei Kaijo. Our enemies are Espada. It's necessary if we want to be prepared." Lelouch told her.

Soifon nodded and understood.

The familiar sound of a cane and clogs came clomping up the pathway. "It's all set Lelouch." Urahara said and then saw Soifon. "Miss Soifon, you decided to join us after all. I must say I'm happy to see you."

Soifon just gave Kisuke a cool glance. "Nice to see you too Kisuke."

"Everything's as it should be?" Lelouch asked Urahara in confirmation.

"Everything except the passengers." Urahara said.

"Very funny." Hisana said, jumping down.

"I was being serious." Urahara said putting a hand on his hat. "Soifon-san, do you really intend to go into enemy territory still wearing your special gigai?"

"Ummm…well…" Soifon realized that she was wearing the gigai that Urahara had supplied her with one hundred years ago. It had been necessary up to this point, especially when she went to Soul Society. That was a rescue mission and Soifon had not wanted to draw unnecessary attention to herself or the others, so being able to mask her reiatsu was a necessity. The upside was that it made assassinations much easier as she was much less detectable. The downside was that it restricted her reiatsu limit by a fourth of what the Gentei Kaijo restricted and it was difficult just to get up to that point as it would breach the limits of the gigai itself. However, Soifon knew that having any sort of restriction could easily get her killed. She looked fiercely at Kisuke. "Hit me." She said.

"As you wish." Urahara said and bonked his cane into Soifon's forehead. She was in a Shihakusho now. She hadn't worn one in a long time. Unlike the Shihakusho of Lelouch or Tosen there were no shoulders on Soifon's kosode or shitagi.

"Let's go then." Lelouch said.

"Hold on, one last thing." Soifon said and then grabbed the ring that held together the cloth that braided her hair on the left side of her body and unhooked it before discarding it to the ground. She then did the same to her right ring and then grabbed the cloth of her braids and unraveled it, letting her hair cascade down her back. "Now let's go." Soifon said.

"Any particular reason for the sudden hairstyle change?" Hisana asked.

"It was necessary." Soifon responded and subconsciously glanced at Urahara who understood why she did it.

"Let's go then, we don't have any more time to waste." Lelouch said. And with that, one by one, he and the others formed up in front of the garganta. Urahara opened it and everyone jumped inside and made their way to Hueco Mundo.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: The cavalry is heading out and it is drastically different from the party from canon. I really have nothing else to say other than that. Till next time folks. By the way is it just me or does this chapter feel largely unsatisfying as a whole?)**


	66. Kurosaki Ichigo, Warrior of the Moon

**(A/N: I call the early portions of this chapter "For Want of a Nel" *gruntingly laughs* Reason being is cause, if you all recall, Ichigo beat Grimmjow because Orihime called out to him and why did Orihime call out to him? Because Nel made her unafraid and more conscious of Ichigo being out there fighting for her to which Ichigo gets his second wind and goes and beats Grimmjow. However, since Nel is now Nelliel the quinta Espada, that can't happen. However, I still need Ichigo to win so what do I do? I do the same thing I've done every time I run across an issue like this: Improvise!)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

As she watched the clash going on between Ichigo and Grimmjow, Orihime stood atop the small hole in the broken pillar from which she had revived Ichigo so that he could fight Grimmjow and settle their rivalry. She was happy when Grimmjow allowed her to help him, but when she found out that he wanted her to revive Ichigo only so that he could fight him, Orihime became defiant. Grimmjow nearly killed her for that, but Ichigo had been revived enough by that point to move freely and told Orihime that he wanted to clash with Grimmjow. Not one to refuse a request from her crush, Orihime did so without question. She now watched the battle unfold, but she was scared. She had seen Ichigo with a mask upon his face and it reminded her of her brother. She watched with quivering eyes as she thought to herself.

_I mustn't be afraid. _Orihime gripped her left arm tighter. _I mustn't…but when I think about those eyes they're not Kurosaki-kun's eyes. It's like they belong to someone else. And when he looks at me with those eyes, _Orihime closed her own eyes as she thought, _it's like he doesn't even see me. Just like my brother…it's those same eyes. _Orihime wrapped her arms around her body underneath her bust. _Kurosaki-kun._

The battle continued to grow ever fiercer, but as it progressed it was obvious that Grimmjow was slowly gaining an advantage. Ichigo's diving save that forced him to take a hit for Orihime from an attack that, at one fifth its power, could level a pillar of Las Noches, was taking its toll. Grimmjow got Ichigo destabilized, and then he spun around fiercely and with a powerful kick sent Ichigo slamming into the base of the pillar Orihime was standing inside of.

_Kurosaki-kun…Kurosaki-kun…Kurosaki-kun…_Orihime chanted his name in her mind over and over again. She couldn't bear to watch the fight. With Ichigo using such a strange power, even though he told her things would be all right, she was just so frightened of him right now. She wasn't even sure if the Ichigo out there right now was the Ichigo she fell in love with.

On the ground, Ichigo was oblivious to Orihime's troubled state. His mind was focusing on Grimmjow and trying to survive and somehow turn this battle around. With only the upper right portion of his mask still attached to his face, Ichigo knew he was running out of steam. "Kurosaki!" Grimmjow charged forward with his claw outstretched. Ichigo put up his blade as best he could to block.

_I won't give up. I won't give up! _Ichigo chanted in his mind. No matter how tough things looked he wasn't going to let Grimmjow defeat him. He used Shunpo and got right behind Grimmjow. "Getsuga Tensho!" He fired the attack at point blank into Grimmjow's back, slamming him into the already damaged pillar. Grimmjow took considerable damage, but was far from done. He came tearing through the dust flown up from Ichigo's strike and then socked Ichigo across the left side of his face with a nasty right hook. He spun and then kicked him in the side of the neck with his left foot, sending Ichigo spiraling along the ground. Ichigo got up. His mask disintegrated further. He only had the right eye socket left. _Damn…no…I need my mask…I need its power. I want to win! I have to win! This all means nothing if I don't win!_

Grimmjow came careening towards Ichigo and delivered a mean underhand punch right into the teen's gut. Ichigo went flying back and flipped over backwards several times over, taking significant damage. He stood up and the last of his mask fell away. Grimmjow sneered. "Well I guess that's that. I think we know who the winner is going to be, don't you agree? Ichigo?" Grimmjow charged forward and drove his elbow into Ichigo's rib cage and sent him careening into another pillar. Ichigo could barely move. He hadn't the strength to get back up.

_Damn. _He cursed. _Damn! Damn! Damn! DAMN IT! I need to get up! I have to fight! Inoue's counting on me! Tatsuki too! What can I do? _Ichigo became solemn as he realized that he was in a hopeless situation. _I have to fight back. I need to do something!_

_**Want some help, Ichigo? **_Ichigo recognized the voice in his head. It was his inner hollow.

_You…what do you want? _Ichigo asked.

_**I just thought you could use some help is all. You're not doing well at all. Why don't you let me have a turn? **_His hollow asked.

_No! I don't need you! This is my fight! Mine!_

_**Tch, what are you stupid? I'm not about to sit around and do nothing if you're going to roll over and die and that's exactly what will happen if you don't let me fight in your place. Just let me at him for a little while. I can weaken him for you. **_Ichigo's hollow said to him.

_No! I…_Ichigo stopped and he double thought on his hollow's choice of words. _Wait? A little while? Weaken him? What's your angle?_

_**You're not dead yet, but you still want to fight. You're not giving up. Use me Ichigo. I can get that Grimmjow guy back down to your level, and then I'll leave it up to you. **_Ichigo's hollow responded.

_I don't get it! Why are you helping me? _Ichigo asked.

_**What are you stupid? I've always wanted to help you, just like how I helped you against Lusca Stefan and saved your sorry ass from getting cut to bits by Zaraki Kenpachi and lessend the damage from Shiba Kaien. I've always been a part of you Ichigo. You and I are one in the same. When life rules the body is wrapped in flesh. When death rules the body becomes bone. Zangetsu too. We are both a part of you just as much as you are a part of us. You allowed Zangetsu to channel all of his power into your body to defeat Zaraki Kenpachi, so…let me do the same this time. You've proved yourself as a worthy king and you deny yourself the reality of death so let me step in. I'll get him just weak enough so that when I give you back control, you can win this battle yourself.**_

_How the hell do I know I can trust you? _Ichigo asked.

_**You don't have much choice now do you? **_Ichigo's hollow spoke to him.

Ichigo growled mentally. Grimmjow was slowly approaching savoring the sensation of victory. If Ichigo was going to make a decision it would have to be now. _Fine, do it. Make it quick. _Ichigo told him.

_**You got it King, you won't be disappointed.**_

In a burst of black energy Ichigo rose from the rubble, but he was not the same as before. Letting his hollow willfully take command for the battle, Ichigo's mask did not reappear, but his sclera and irises went back to being their black and yellow colors respectively. Still, he was emitting fierce reiatsu.

"What the hell? Where's all this energy coming from?" Grimmjow stopped his advance. He was surprised when Ichigo suddenly appeared right in front of him and attacked. He jumped back and narrowly avoided getting cut. "What the hell? Were you holding back?"

"Holding back? How could you ask such a question? Ichigo went to his full power to defeat you, but it seems it just wasn't enough." His hollow spoke to Grimmjow.

"Wait, so you aren't Ichigo?" Grimmjow confused. "What's going on? What happened to Kurosaki?"

"Oh, Ichigo's still here, he's just resting for a bit. I'm a part of him he likes to keep locked away is all." Ichigo's hollow said, tapping Tensa Zangetsu against his shoulder.

"So he's cheating?" Grimmjow asked.

"That's a very crude, and inaccurate, way of putting it." Ichigo's hollow stated. "I'm just a part of his power. You just didn't know what you were getting yourself into!" Ichigo's hollow ran forward and attacked Grimmjow with a diagonal slash down his front. Grimmjow dodged back. The hollow within Ichigo reappeared right behind Grimmjow's right flank and moved towards his left, cutting him across the back before turning back and firing off several weak arcs of Getsuga rapid fire, laughing all the while.

"Dammit!" Grimmjow cursed and fired a cero to block the incoming attacks only for Hollow Ichigo to grab his shoulder and slash him down the back. Grimmjow used Sonido to escape and was now facing Hollow Ichigo as he came screaming in towards him. Grimmjow put up both his hands in a cross formation to block Hollow Ichigo's strike. The spikes on his arms stopped the brunt of the impact, but Hollow Ichigo was pushing him into the ground. "Dammit! If you're not Ichigo then who the hell are you?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I…don't have a name!" Hollow Ichigo shouted. He disappeared in a flash and began shunpoing in circles around Grimmjow. He was moving so fast that Grimmjow began to feel light headed. Hollow Ichigo's current was sucking away a lot of the oxygen from the area around the arrancar. When he was certain Grimmjow was disoriented, Hollow Ichigo charged forward at such as speed that he made it look like he was coming at Grimmjow from five different directions. Of course only the image to Grimmjow's left front was actually tangible, but Grimmjow didn't know that until after Hollow Ichigo's blade turned the right side of his torso into a letter and Tensa Zangetsu into a letter opener.

"How's that? Am I getting the better of you?" Hollow Ichigo taunted now standing a few feet away from Grimmjow, gloating.

"Damn you! How can you fight like this with so many injuries?" Grimmjow asked.

"Injuries? Feh! I'm not bothered by such limitations of you creatures of flesh. I am like a golem. I do not bleed and I do not feel fear. I just kill!" Hollow Ichigo ran forward and laughed as he swung his sword with both hands down at an angle towards Grimmjow's right hip. The Espada deflected the blade with his right arm, but Hollow Ichigo spun counter clockwise and struck at Grimmjow's left flank, which Grimmjow blocked, but got nicked in the forearm. Hollow Ichigo struck up with both hands on his blade. Grimmjow jumped out of the way. "Getsuga Tensho." Grimmjow's eyes turned wide with fear as the black moon fang tore into his body and sent him skidding along the sand. Grimmjow grit his teeth and sprang to his feet, roaring in frustration as he took a swipe with his right claw at Ichigo's face. Hollow Ichigo ducked under the strike and slashed at Grimmjow's left leg, injuring it. Grimmjow's injury caused him to face plant on the ground from the pain. He circled around towards Ichigo's left flank and attacked, but Hollow Ichigo drove his elbow into Grimmjow's chest and then backhand punched the Espada in the face. He then smacked the side of his fist into the side of Grimmjow's face before returning both hands to Tensa Zangetsu's blade and swung down creating an outburst of Getsuga to flood the area. The burst of reiatsu popped Grimmjow into the air. Hollow Ichigo then absorbed all the nearby Getsuga and attacked Grimmjow with the full force of the absorbed Getsuga as Grimmjow reached the height of his launch. "GETSUGA TENSHO!" The attack ripped into Grimmjow's torso creating a devastating wound along the right side of his scar. The wound was jagged and looked as if someone had been drillinginto Grimmjow's shoulder and, due to the tremors the wound had widened towards the top of his shoulder before shriveling up down by the base of his abdomen. _All right king this is where you take over. Don't screw this up!_

Ichigo was given back control. He took a moment of solace to himself. He and his hollow were on the same page now. Ichigo was no longer afraid of his inner hollow. They were partners just like he and Zangetsu. However, what Ichigo did not know at that time was that taking such a path would open a new doorway for a much more sinister and uncontrollable power of his hollowfication; a power he would soon come to fear. Still, maskless, Ichigo looked at the damage his inner hollow had done to Grimmjow. He was convinced that his inner hollow had made them equal.

"Miss me?" Ichigo said with his typical glare upon his face.

Grimmjow sneered at Ichigo. "You…what the hell was that?"

"My insurance." Ichigo said.

"Insurance? Of what?" Grimmjow sneered.

Ichigo gripped his sword tightly. "Insurance that I can win!" Ichigo charged towards Grimmjow and attacked. He was unbothered by his previously sustained injuries for the moment. As with his battle with Stefan, switching minds, though momentarily, had allowed him to take a moment's rest and so now that he had taken a breather, although he was still in pretty awful shape, he could fight just a little better.

He attacked Grimmjow with his blade, but the Espada dodged to the side and struck forward with his right fist. Grimmjow wasn't going to let his wound ruin his chances of winning. Ichigo dodged to the side and attacked at the other side of Grimmjow's torso, inflicting a shallow wound.

_I suppose that's about all I can cut through given the shape I'm in. _Ichigo thought to himself.

Grimmjow made to cover Ichigo's face with his open palm, but Ichigo used Shunpo to get behind him and slashed him down his back. While he was recovering Ichigo had meditated and watched his hollow in battle. In his battle with Stefan, his inner hollow had taken him by surprise and all Ichigo could think to do was how to get back control. Instead, this time, he watched his hollow and how he fought. He would need to learn a few new tricks if he was going to win with what little strength he had left.

"Enough!" Grimmjow declared. He looked Ichigo right in the face. He was clearly pissed. "Those eyes! Your damn eyes! No matter how much I kick your ass you always look at me like you can beat me! You had to let another persona inside yourself fight me! What makes you think you have the strength to finish me off? What gives you the right to think you're better than me?"

Grimmjow suddenly realized Ichigo was behind him. "Did I ever say I was better than you? Who knows, maybe you're really better than me, but this fight isn't about who's better than who. I came here to defeat you to settle a score. It's true, my hollow took over, but the way I see it that was retribution for forcing me to block a hit aimed at Inoue. I brought you down to my level so we could finish this. Things were even before you shot me like that and then all of a sudden you got stronger. What else am I supposed to think?" Ichigo said and swung out his sword allowing Grimmjow to realize he had a wound running across the center of his scar.

"You…you…" Grimmjow gagged, clutching his wound. He suddenly whipped around hard and fast and shouted, "DAMN BASTARD!" Grimmjow said and thrust his arm forward like a spear aimed at the back of Ichigo's head. Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hand without even turning to look at it.

"Enough." Ichigo said and squeezed Grimmjow's hand. "This fight's over." He turned and slashed Grimmjow right down the center of his body, spilling blood everywhere.

As Grimmjow dropped to his knees he grabbed Ichigo's blade. "It's never over. Do you hear me? IT WON"T BE OVER UNTIL I KILL YOU!"

"Do you have sand in your ears? You're power is decreasing with every passing second and it's decreasing at a quicker rate than my own." Ichigo told Grimmjow. "I met a Soul Reaper that told me something before I left to go home while I was in the Soul Society. He told me that when you lose a fight and you don't die you take that opportunity to get stronger and defeat the person who kicked your ass in the first place. So if you hate me that much then admit defeat and live another day to fight me again because I have to say you make an excellent rival." Ichigo smirked.

Grimmjow became elated at hearing Ichigo affirm him as a solid rival. "Let me see if I've got this straight. You're saying you want me to live, get stronger and try to kick your ass again. Is that what you're saying?"

"If you hate me that much then why not? I have plenty of thugs and gangs all claiming to be such of mine in the World of the Living. If you want to take up the role of being my supernatural rival be my guest, but you've got to be able to stay on my level." Ichigo told Grimmjow. "We could even keep score." He joked.

"Ha! Fine then!" Grimmjow grinned. "Challenge accepted, but there's only one problem."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Ichigo asked. His answer was Grimmjow's fist going into his gut.

"You gotta finish this fight first." Grimmjow told him. He ripped his fist out of Ichigo and attacked him over the head with his arm. Ichigo swung up and deflected the attack before slashing Grimmjow at his left shoulder. Grimmjow clobbered Ichigo over the left side of his head and caused him to stagger before driving his knee into Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo stumbled back and went back at Grimmjow before slashing a wound that connected the fierce one created by his hollow and the one Ichigo himself had created earlier. Grimmjow scratched Ichigo along the front of his torso, tearing open his Shihakusho. Ichigo staggered back before willingly discarding his blade, holding it was becoming too much effort and he had not the strength to fire another Getsuga Tensho. He and Grimmjow engaged in a fist fight.

Ichigo punched Grimmjow with a nasty left hook and received a roundhouse kick in his side from Grimmjow's left leg. Using Shunpo Ichigo got behind Grimmjow and kicked him hard in the back as he appeared a few feet over Grimmjow's head. Grimmjow took a swing at Ichigo before the Soul Reaper dodged out of the way and belted a straight arm right hand punch along Grimmjow's right flank. Grimmjow spun and back hand punched Ichigo in the chest. He went at Ichigo with the intent to inflict serious damage, but Ichigo was affixing his stance and when Grimmjow drew close he uppercut the Espada right in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. Grimmjow went back to his sealed form. Staying in Resurreccion was too tiring. He let go of his sword and he and Ichigo punched each other with their right fists into the other's right cheek only for their fists to connect with one another. Grimmjow kneed Ichigo in the stomach and ran after him panting to try and get him again. Ichigo, tired as all hell, also ran at Grimmjow and held his hands down at his sides as though he were holding a blade and, when he was within range, with his hands cupped together, he swung up and bashed Grimmjow right in the face with his interlocked fists. Grimmjow fell to the ground on his back again. He coughed and panted. He had not the strength to get up again.

Ichigo looked over him with the eyes of the victor. He and Grimmjow interlocked glances. They understood each other now. They had come to an agreement: Rivals until the end of time.

Ichigo went over and picked up his blade and returned to where Orihime was. Ichigo noticed that she was still holding herself, still frightened. "Inoue, are you okay?" he asked. Orihime opened her eyes and looked at Ichigo. She noticed that he wasn't wearing that strange mask anymore.

"Are you—"

"Hurt?" Ichigo asked. "I was about to ask that myself." He smiled at her. "I'm fine."

Orihime smiled slightly. _Thank goodness. He's back to normal again. _"I'm okay too." Orihime told him. She retracted her shield. Ichigo landed next to her.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." He told her. "I know that…looking like that you must've thought me some kind of monster, but…it was so I could protect you and everyone else. I have to keep getting stronger in order to protect the people I care about if it turns out that they're too weak to protect themselves…even if it means submitting myself to such an outrageous power."

Orihime sniffed and ran forward and put her head against Ichigo's chest, clutching the folds of his Shihakusho. She was doing her best not to cry. "I'm so happy you're okay. I was so worried…I should've been cheering you on. I should've told you that I knew you could do it, but when I saw that mask…I just got so scared that I…I…"

Ichigo gently stroked Orihime's burnt orange hair. "It's okay…don't worry about it. It's fine now." He put down his sword and grabbed Orihime around the waist with both his hands and threw her over his shoulder. "Let's go get Tatsuki and the others."

"K-K-Kurosaki-kun what are you doing?" Orihime panicked. "G-get me down."

"Well yeah that's what I'm trying to do." Ichigo said, turning to look at Orihime. "It's too dark to see in here and there's rubble everywhere it'd be a lot easier to just jump down from here then look for a stairway or something."

"But I'm…I'm…" Orihime blushed and whined as the sensation of Ichigo holding her and carrying her down mingled with a certain issue involving her mass.

"What, what's the matter did I do something wrong?" Ichigo asked her.

"I'm…heavy." Orihime squeaked, holding her hands over her face, blushing hard.

"Nah don't sweat it. You're not as heavy as I thought you'd be." Ichigo said and prepared to jump off. Ichigo didn't realize that he should thank his lucky stars that he was the apple of Orihime's eye. One does not use the word heavy when referring to woman, EVER. With his blade in his left hand and Orihime over his right shoulder, Ichigo jumped down from the top of the pillar and then set Orihime down who was still a little red in the face of having been held by Ichigo for a length of time. "Well that should do for now." Ichigo said looking around. "I suppose we should go get Tatsuki and the others next."

"W-we?" Orihime squeaked.

"Huh? Yeah, of course, I can't leave you here by yourself, it's way too dangerous." Ichigo switched his blade to his right hand and bent down. "Get on my back, I can support your weight and we can reach the others faster."

"Unfortunately you're not going anywhere." A voice said from behind Ichigo and Orihime. The two teens turned to see an arrancar with blue-green hair and skull atop her head for mask fragments standing before them. Ichigo got to his feet.

"Nelliel-san." Orihime looked at her.

"N-Nel." Grimmjow groaned from the ground.

"I'm glad you're still breathing." Nelliel said to him. Nelliel looked at Orihime and Ichigo. "Orihime, come with me." Nelliel demanded.

"No." She said defiantly. "I'm going home." There were tears in her eyes and she grabbed Ichigo's arm. "I'm done…I just want to go home…please."

Ichigo put his arm out in front of Orihime. "Don't worry Inoue, I'll protect you. We'll go home. I promise." He looked at Nelliel. "Are you an Espada?"

"I am. I am the Quinta Espada, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck." Nelliel responded. She looked at Orihime. "That girl is the property of our master Atrumier Talbumosuke."

"Don't talk about her like she's a thing! Inoue is my friend and I'm taking her back where she belongs!" Ichigo declared. "She's not one of you! She's a human and a human she'll stay! And if you're going to get in my way!" Ichigo held up his sword.

"I see," Nelliel said, "but your resistance is pointless. In your condition you'll just self-destruct."

"Is that a fact?" Ichigo glared.

"You want to fight me despite my warning? You are very foolish. Fine, I accept your challenge." She looked at Orihime. "Heal him." Ichigo was surprised by this, but Orihime was thankful. "Like Grimmjow I have my honor. I will not fight an enemy that has been broken down by someone else's fight. Besides, I can already tell that you are weaker than me." Nelliel rotated her scabbard with her hand that was over it. "I will show you that your attempt to defeat me is futile."

"And how do you know that?" Ichigo scowled.

"Simple math." Nelliel responded. "Ulquiorra thrashed you easily and you just barely managed to defeat Grimmjow. I am the Espada in between both their ranks. If you were even with Grimmjow and utterly decimated by Ulquiorra then you should be underneath my rank, but your defeat will not come quick." You will be destroyed and defeated and it will be a painful process, but you will come to realize that you cannot defeat me. I do not decline a challenge from one who wishes to fight, but I will not kill you. I will defeat you and take Orihime-san back to her room."

"I won't let you do that." Ichigo said.

"You won't have a choice." Nellield taunted.

Orihime healed Ichigo to full strength and he prepared to face off against Nelliel.

At this same time, Shinji was battling away with Szayel. It took Szayel three times before he wound up summoning his fraccion to deal with Shinji, but they were all blown away by a single use of Shinji's mask and a single use of his cero. Of course, such a display only hastened the process to allow Szayel to analyze Shinji's reiatsu and his Zanpakuto's reishi composition and, after Szayel had taken several more slashes, he finally was able to cancel Shinji's Shikai and bring him down to being as harmless as Kukaku.

Even when Shinji, Uryu and Kukaku ganged up on Szayel, he managed to keep them at bay. The room they were in was practically one with Szayel. As he dodged, countered and deflected everything the three warriors could throw at him.

_If I could use my full power I could crush this guy in seconds. _Shinji grit his teeth. "You know…you are one cheap bastard you know that?" he asked Szayel.

"Thank you for the compliment." Szayel chuckled and sighed. "I grow weary of this. I believe it's time I brought down the curtain on our little show." He lifted his Zanpakuto and held it over his mouth. "Sip, Fornicaras." He then swallowed the blade and emerged in a form looking like a mutated butterfly.

Kukaku grunted, trying to keep the mood light. "That's it? I've seen more horrifying things in horror films."

"You really shouldn't be making jokes when we're staring down a guy who, quite frankly, has sealed up all of our abilities and is playing us like fools." Shinji stated.

"How true." Szayel said and then spread out his wing-like structures. "Here comes the grand finale."

Back on the battlefield with Ichigo and Nelliel, the quinta Espada and the Substitute Soul Reaper were fiercely engaged in battle. Nelliel and Ichigo's blades were currently pressed up against each other, with Ichigo's mask upon his face. Ichigo had both hands on his blade, pressing down on Nelliel who was barely using even half her strength to push up and was keeping things at a level weapon lock.

"Your swordplay is amateurish." Nelliel said to Ichigo and punched him in the face. She cracked his mask, but Ichigo repaired it by wafting his hand over his face.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo fired forward his hollowfied Getsuga Tensho at Nelliel. Seeing its monstrous strength Nelliel knew better than to stay within its destructive range. She used Sonido to dodge and before Ichigo's reflexes returned to be prepared to be attacked she opened her mouth and fired a light-pink cero from her mouth. Ichigo noticed the cero coming in and used Getsuga reflexively to stop the attack, but the damage reduction was still plenty powerful and Ichigo went tumbling along the sands of Hueco Mundo several times over before righting himself. Nelliel ran towards him and planted her foot in Ichigo's stomach harshly before spinning and kicking him in the side of the head.

Taking advantage of the fight, and her compassionate nature taking hold, Orihime healed Grimmjow's injuries. The sexta, at first, protested, but Nelliel told him that he should be thankful that Orihime was willing to heal him at all.

"You've got him well trained." Ichigo joked about Grimmjow as he and Nelliel clashed blades. Ichigo's was at an angle with the tip aimed at Nelliel's left shoulder. Nelliel's was angled in the opposite direction at Ichigo's right.

"I'm probably the only one he really listens to simply because I accept him as he is, but aim to keep him from getting himself killed. During my time in the Espada, I worked to build Grimmjow up. His only ambition is destruction and I've been the voice of reason to keep that destruction from becoming self-destruction." Nelliel stated.

"What are you his mother?" Ichigo joked.

"I prefer to think of myself as an older sister." Nelliel stated. She and Ichigo pulled away from each other and Nelliel used Sonido to get behind Ichigo to which he barely blocked her vertical strike as he bent his right elbow and held Tensa Zangetsu close to his body. Nelliel hadn't even released her form and Ichigo was already noticing the large gap in power between her and Grimmjow. Nelliel was faster, stronger, tougher than her junior in rank, but she didn't seem to be aiming to kill Ichigo by any length. If anything Nelliel was fighting to subdue rather than to kill and Ichigo never had encountered such an enemy before. As Nelliel slid her blade up the length of Ichigo's katana she destabilized him and again, instead of slashing him, uppercut him in the jaw.

Nelliel only used her blade when absolutely necessary. Against Hisana and against Isshin her blade was necessary to subdue her opponent. They were excessively strong and well trained. Against Tatsuki, Nelliel knew that a single swift knockout blow was necessary. Ichigo was different though. He had no form and his attacks. He hesitated from time to time and his reflexes were not quite up to speed. How this man defeated the fearsome Lusca Stefan was beyond her. What Nelliel didn't know though was that it was Ichigo's inner hollow that had made the battle a bit more even, just as it had in Ichigo's battle with Grimmjow, otherwise Ichigo would've been completely annihilated.

Nelliel's philosophy prevented her from taking the life of someone that was not a warrior unless she was explicitly ordered to kill and she had not been ordered to kill Ichigo, merely to retrieve Orihime. Nelliel abhorred needless violence. Upon becoming an arrancar she saw the potential the arrancar had as sentient beings above their hollow counterparts. She believed that, in contrast to Aizen, that Talbumosuke understood that. To Aizen, the Espada were disposable tools, a creation that was similar to a small boy building a model airplane because he had nothing better to do and then, later, blew it up with a homemade bomb.

Talbumosuke, however, sought to improve the Espada and use them as the fighting force Nelliel believed they had the potential to be. She believed Talbumosuke was fit to command. She was certain that the only Espada that currently was still contemptuous, or at the very least non-indifferent in a negative fashion was Baraggan. The king of hollows had tolerated Aizen's presence and since Talbumosuke was physically younger than Aizen it just made the hollow king's skin crawl.

Ichigo took another overhead strike at Nelliel and she dodged to the side before slamming the pommel of the sword into his gut, stunning him momentarily, before delivering a mean right hook into his mask, shattering it. Ichigo didn't falter an inch though, he attacked Nelliel with rapid fire slashes, trading off his sword to either hand as he swung, to try and confuse Nelliel, but she blocked each one. Without his mask, Ichigo had no chance, not that he cared.

_He is indeed powerful, but he is an amateur fighter. He uses no stances and he unconsciously hesitates. He probably believes that he always fights with all he can, but he is still young and in youth there is naiveté. Only under a strong and steady individual with a gentle hand showing him the way could he be able to gain the ability to fight to his full potential. _Nelliel thought to herself. She jumped above a horizontal arcing swing from Ichigo and then kicked him in the face causing him to stumble back.

By now Ichigo had taken a severe beating from Nelliel. His body was bruised in many places and he was already panting. He didn't know if he could hold up against her much longer and for some reason his hollow didn't feel like coming out to play this time. Nelliel rushed forward and punched Ichigo hard in the torso sending him rolling along the ground. Ichigo got up again, but he was finding the battle slowly becoming against his favor. Still, though he was panting like he had just gone for a two kilometer wind sprint, he refused to give up. All he had to do was beat Nelliel and he could go home. That was what his mind was telling him and that was why he gripped his blade so tightly.

"Still you resist?" Nelliel asked, sword pointed down below her hip, opposite hand on her scabbard. "Surely you can see this is pointless. If you surrender and leave now, I will not pursue."

"No way! Inoue's coming back with me. I swore that I would save her and that's why I'm here." Ichigo said, holding his sword up with both hands. "I will protect my friends no matter what the cost that is why I fight. I will protect everyone important to me."

Orihime was touched by his words.

Nelliel however simply sighed. "I see," she closed her eyes and then opened them, looking at Ichigo with a serious gaze, "with such passion fueling your fighting spirit it would be rude of me to ask you to retreat, but," She gripped her blade, "By shining through with purpose that makes you a warrior." She swung her sword in Ichigo's direction, her eyes reflected upon the metal's glossy surface. "I can kill warriors." In a flash Nelliel appeared within Ichigo's defenses and swung up and slashed at Ichigo's torso, spilling his blood.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime cried out in worry.

Ichigo recovered momentarily and struck back, but Nelliel dodged easily. She was much faster than he was. His mask long since shattered, his opponent now inflicting serious damage, Ichigo's chances of winning had just reached zero. It would take a miracle for him to come out of this alive now.

"No! Please! Stop! Don't kill him!" Orihime pleaded running towards Ichigo and Nelliel's battle. Her advance was stopped by their reiatsu. Orihime dropped to her knees and shouted out to her crush in anguish. "Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kuuuun!" Tears were streaming down Orihime's face.

Nelliel heard Orihime's pleas, understanding of the teen's feelings, but she was not about to back down from her actions. Ichigo was a warrior and therefore killable and kill him she would. She spun and kicked Ichigo into a pillar. He could barely stand or hold his blade when he got up. Nelliel held up her blade again and looked at Ichigo's panting form and then glanced at her blade before glancing back at Ichigo and the tight grip of both his hands on his black katana. Nelliel altered her stance so that her head was lowered and her blade ran perpendicular to her shoulder. _This will be the end blow. Farewell, warrior of the moon. _Nelliel rushed forward and made to attack Ichigo her blade seeking the center of his chest, but as she struck forward, the instant before her blade pierced through Ichigo he vanished and the pillar was destroyed in the wake of Nelliel's attack. Orihime gasped. Ichigo did too. As Nelliel turned around she could see just what had happened. Holding onto Ichigo as if he were a life size piece of artwork that had just been stolen, in between Nelliel and Orihime, was the last person Ichigo expected to see come to his rescue at this juncture, but at the same time, the most desired.

"Sen…sei?" Orihime looked at her sensei with surprise as she was seen holding Ichigo by the waist and then let him go and gave him a light shove to the side. Ichigo looked at Soifon in wonder as she stood just a bit off to his right. He looked at her in her Shihakusho and long hair and wondered just what was up with her. However, without having to look at her, Ichigo could tell from the tension in Soifon's shoulder muscles that she was very angry.

"You! Arrancar!" Soifon shouted at Nelliel. "I hope you know the severity of what you have done." Soifon's reiatsu intensified and she whipped out her Wakizashi. "The punishment for having the audacity to harm my students," Soifon's glare deepened at her opponent, "is death!"

At this same time, Chad and Rukia were reaching their limit against the 8th Espada, Zommari Leroux. Chad had already fallen to Zommari's blade. Rukia was about to meet the same fate. She lay on the ground, severely injured, struggling to get away like a half dead frog. Zommari approached her and held up his blade. He was prepared to finish the Kuchiki girl off. He raised his sword only for a long black whip to coil around his blade and yank it out of his hands. Zommari turned around to see a taller, spitting image of the Soul Reaper he was about to kill. She was crouched down low with the whip she had used to steal his blade in one hand and his stolen blade in her left. She was wearing a haori with the kanji of the number three printed on it. The azure inner folds were highly visible in the wind.

"Let me make something perfectly clear arrancar," The captain said as she rose to her feet, "anyone who dares lay their filthy hands on Rukia, without my permission," The captain turned around, revealing Rukia's shocking similar looking sister, Hisana, "answers to me!" Hisana shouted and indicated her being with her thumb using the hand she was holding Zommari's stolen blade in. Her visage was even more frightening and malicious than Soifon's.

"Ho?" Zommari looked at Hisana curiously. "And just who are you?" he asked.

"Captain of Squad Three," Hisana said as she uncoiled her whip, "Kuchiki Hisana."

Meanwhile in Szayel's personal arena, Shinji, Uryu and Kukaku had all fallen victim to Szayel's rather imbalanced organ crushing ability. However, as Szayel gloated to his victory he was met with a visitor that blasted their way into this domain from behind. "It's a shame Aizen didn't decide to build this fortress out of Sekisekki. That makes things easy to locate. All I had to do was find a Soul Reaper's reiatsu in clash with an undefinable one and it was shooting the weak spot on a creature covered in eyes." From the wreckage stepped an individual stepped forward he had short black hair and violet eyes and was wearing a haori with the number ten printed on it.

"T-taicho…" Kukaku groaned from the ground.

"Hmm, who are you?" Szayel asked the captain. "No, actually I'd rather you didn't answer. Your fate is for you to die by my hand."

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but I feel the need to introduce myself anyway." Szayel's opponent swung his arm down at his side. "I am the Captain of Squad Ten, Lamperouge Lelouch."

Szayel's eyes widened when he heard Lelouch's name. "Y-you…"

"Yes, me." Lelouch declared. "I am the killer of your former master, the one who now leaves you in the hands of his apprentice. If you don't want me to tear you apart, then surrender. And I promise I will make your death as painless as possible." _As long as the enemy doesn't know the specifics of how I killed Aizen, I can use that as a means of intimidation._

"It doesn't matter to me who I fight! In the face of my power all enemies are the same!" Szayel shouted. He sent his tendrils straight at Lelouch.

"Bakudo number 75!" Lelouch declared and hesitated as he waited for Szayel's tendrils to converge in one location and then called out, "Gochutekkan!" He pinned Szayel's wing-like structures down to the ground with the quintet of iron pillars preventing Szayel from lifting or using them.

_Delayed Kido? Amazing! Lelouch's skill with Kido is incredible. _Kukaku observed, awe-struck.

"Now then," Lelouch said, walking forward. "I believe it's time you and I had a little chat. "Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro." Lelouch froze Szayel in place completely. The Espada was completely immobile. "Designing a room that analyses reiatsu and reishi compositions all the while directly downloading the information into your mind is quite the fascinating and amazing accomplishment. However, as with anything, there's always a flaw. What if your opponent has a skill that does not use reiatsu or reishi? How would you defend? What would you do? Right now my Kido has you bound, but for how long I wonder until you adapt to it?" Lelouch asked.

"How…how do you know?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm sure the name Tosen Kaname needs no introduction." Lelouch said. Szayel gasped. "That's right. I know almost everything I possibly would need to know about your sanctum from him. I know how Las Noches was built. I know how you Espada make use of your time. It's a shame that Tosen was unable to provide me with concrete significant details, but being blind that's asking for too much." Lelouch said. He continued his advance towards the petrified Szayel and went for his contact lenses.

"Wh-what's with your eyes? What are you going to do to me?" Szayel panicked.

"The same thing I did to Aizen: my ultimate trump card. If you analyze opponent's reiatsus and reishi and then predict their movements then the simplest thing to do would be to cancel any benefit you receive from that." Lelouch said.

"And just how do you plan to do that?" Szayel asked.

"Like this," Lelouch said. He needn't ask Szayel for his name, Tosen told him all of the Espada's names and although he didn't have a face to the name. Lelouch had other information about all of the Espada that he was able to piece together to know who they were the moment he saw them. "Szayel Aporro Granz, I, Lelouch vi Britannia command you: Never move again!"

Szayel was forced to stand in place. _M-my body…I…I can't move…I…what's happened to me? Wh-what has he done? My jaw won't move…I can't speak…What do I do? What do I do?_

"Szayel Aporro Granz for commission of obscene acts and injuring one of my subordinates," Lelouch said, putting his lenses back in place, "the only suitable punishment for you," Lelouch drew out his sword and slung it over his back, "is death. Rally and motivate, Eien Tamashi." Lelouch whipped out his Shikai. Since Szayel could not move a single muscle he could not strain his brain except to think, preventing him from mentally fighting back. Lelouch smirked and held out his hand in preparation to snap his fingers. _Kokoro Hasai. _Lelouch snapped his fingers. A mental wave shot from his mind to Szayel's and attacked his brain, Szayel could not scream as the pain ran through him and Lelouch watched as the pressure built up and Szayel's head exploded.

Back where Soifon had arrived on the scene to help Ichigo and Orihime. Ichigo stared at her, still wondering what she was doing here. As he recalled, Soifon said that she had to cover classes.

"Fall back Kurosaki," Soifon said to Ichigo, "I'll take it from here.

"Sensei…what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm here…because you're my student." Soifon replied solemnly.

Ichigo knew Soifon better than that. "So you got someone to cover class then. Who did you get?" Ichigo asked, smirked.

Soifon simply smiled at the thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

That morning the students of class 1-3, sat in their seats waiting for the bell to ring. However minutes before the bell they realized they had a substitute teacher. It wasn't Misato Ochi as they had had last time. No the woman before them had long violet hair, dark skin, yellow eyes, and was very, very beautiful. She was wearing a green shirt that was opened by a button to show her cleavage and her black lace bra a bit, a black miniskirt and glasses without frames. "Good morning class." The woman said as she took to Soifon's desk. She began to write her name on the board. "Your regularly scheduled teacher, Fong Shaolin found herself needing to tend to a personal emergency so she can't be here today. My name is Shihoin Yoruichi." Yoruichi turned to face the class. "I'll be your sub in your sensei's place."

Keigo, Chizuru and Kon all looked at Yoruichi with heart eyes and thumping hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo<strong>

"I won't say it again. Fall back. Leave this to me." Soifon repeated.

"Never mind me, go help the others!" Ichigo shouted.

"Do you really think I'd be naïve enough to come here alone Kurosaki?" Soifon asked. "Lelouch was the one who organized this rescue. He and Hisana have gone after Kukaku and Rukia respectively to help them. Tosen also came along and he's gone to retrieve the others that are down for the count."

"But I thought the Soul Society wasn't getting involved." Ichigo said.

"They're not. Hisana is here on the grounds of 'rescuing her sister from doing something stupid' and Lelouch is here to 'retrieve Shiba Kukaku'." Soifon chuckled. "I swear Lelouch has a knack for abusing loopholes. Then again I think the old geezer of a head captain foresaw this might happen so I think he knows the real reason why Lelouch and Hisana wanted to come and why they asked Tosen to come along."

"And why are you here then?" Ichigo asked.

"Didn't you hear me before? I said it's because you're my student. You, Inoue, Ishida, Sado, Arisawa, you are all my students and I swear when we get out of this you're all getting detention." Soifon smirked and began to walk forward to face off against Nelliel. "Now stay back and watch as I show you the side of me you've only ever seen a glimpse of. Shunko!" Soifon covered herself in her Kido and Hakuda combined technique that Yoruichi had taught her over the years. She would now show Ichigo why she is and always was his superior in combat.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Next time on Soul Chess: Hisana VS Zommari and Soifon VS Nelliel. I hope you all liked my alteration of the Ichigo/Grimmjow fight and we also got to find out what Nelliel considers grounds for someone to be a warrior. They're reason for fighting must have a purpose. In Ichigo's case he was fighting so that he could take Orihime and go home he was not fighting out of vengeance or for the sake of fighting or simply because Nelliel was his enemy. If I am lucky the next chapter should be the last chapter of the Rescue Orihime arc. Now if you'll excuse me it's MOVIE NIGHT on campus and I intend to attend. See you).**


	67. Soifon's True Power: Sting of Brutality

**(A/N: Something I forgot to mention in the ch 65 author's notes. Kaibun is the Japanese word for Ash as in what's left behind after the fires burn i.e turning things to ash…yeah. Anyway this is the last chapter for the Rescue Orihime arc. Next chapter will start the Training arc and there will be more details about that at the end of the chapter).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Hisana was pissed off. Zommari had signed his own death warrant when she caught him attempting to finish off Rukia. There would be no mercy. No chance for him to feel remorse. She would kill him brutally, but first there was the matter of his Zanpakuto that she had stolen. She had the perfect way of dealing with it. "Tsugi no Uta: Aka Min'yo!" Whirling her whip high above her head, Hisana created the twister of flames produced by her attack. She then lobbed Zommari's Zanpakuto into the twister and attempted to burn it, but the Octava Espada was not about to stand by and watch that happen. Using his Sonido he grabbed Brujeria as it passed through the outer walls of Hisana's spiral of flame and made it safely behind the 3rd division captain, his hierro taking small damage to recover his sword. Hisana stopped her attack, having noticed this.

"Very impressive." She said. "There aren't many who would have the gall to approach a blazing inferno to recover their property, but of course I am sure your hierro helped influence that decision. Then again I don't care how you think or feel at all. For attempting to kill my sister," Hisana looked over her shoulder with a very menacing death glare. "I'll kill you before you have a chance to feel any regret. Bankai." Hisana transformed into her Bankai's default form. "Saigo no Chu no Kaze no Irokoe!" Hisana took a swing at Zommari in an attempt to crush him with the blade that formed from the otherworldy arm that appeared whenever she swung her stiletto. Hisana sang an 8 note repetition as red energy surged beneath her feet before a twister of flame, much larger than her shikai's version of the attack, broke out. Using her stiletto to conduct the fire and keep it burning, she also added the twisting winds of her first song on top of it by conducting the rhythm with her other hand. She then began humming the latin-like melody that activated her Bankai's more powerful form.

Zommari heard the melody and the chanting around the area growing louder and louder and knew what was about to happen. He had read Nelliel's report. Talbumosuke encouraged the Espada to study the enemy and know their weak points. He tried going inside Hisana's twisting flames and winds, but the combined might of both the first and second songs made it near impossible, even with Sonido. Zommari tried three times before he realized entering the whirlwind was pointless. The flames were too thick the closer he got to Hisana and the winds blew fiercer as he approached, such was the case for an Espada who was far outclassed by Hisana. With her power, Hisana could take any of the lower 5 Espada if they didn't use their release forms while in Bankai. In her super mode the Espada would have to release just to have a fighting chance. The chanting ended and all of the flames and wind died instantly since Hisana lacked the ability to use them in her Bankai's ultimate form. She called for the attack, but of course Zommari could not hear it through the burning flames and howling winds.

Hisana held her absurdly long katana and glared at Zommari. The chanting he heard from before continued to play, a contrast to when Hisana used the technique last time. When the chanting persisted even after the transformation was complete it was an audial cue to Hisana that her opponent lacked the reiatsu to defeat her, no matter what they did. It instilled the fear that should already be present in the target even further as they were meant to know that they should abandon all hope for the harbinger of their destruction the one-winged angel of death had come.

"You die now." Hisana said bitterly with a tranquil tone. Rukia, still conscious throughout the entire event witnessed from the fact that her sister was exuding such power made Rukia realize just how far the 3rd division captain would go to protect her and how mad it made her if someone tried to hurt her. It was wholly unnecessary for Hisana to jump right to her super mode she probably could've defeated Zommari without it, but she didn't care. Rukia was injured and the cause was standing right in front of her. For that there would be no mercy.

In an instant the elder Kuchiki disappeared and reappeared behind Zommari. A fierce cut appeared along his abdomen. It was very deep and it ran all the way down the length of torso from his shoulder to his hip. Hisana had also cut the blade of his Zanpakuto clean off, leaving Zommari with less than half an inch of the weapon. He was very frightened as he should be. He looked over his shoulder to see Hisana looking over hers. She was giving him a look of contempt. "Your eyes…why do you look at me with such eyes? Are you telling me you intend to cut me down without mercy that you are going to be the judge of my actions? Don't you understand that it is all empty pride? Soul Reapers slay hollows as if it is their birthright. They pass judgment on us as if led by providence. Under what grounds are you permitted to persecute us Hollows? Is it because we eat Humans? Yes, we eat Humans, but who gave you the right to protect them? You declare that we are evil and therefore kill us. You believe you offer justice, but this is nothing more than hubris."

"Shut. Up." Hisana said, emphasizing each word in a calm manner. She extended her left arm and instantly the sound of the orchestra shut off, temporarily quieted by the force of her reiatsu. She swung her blade and let Zommari's blood spill to the ground. "My decision to kill you is not because you are a hollow. I rescinded your right to live the moment you rescinded that right from my sister. You want to talk about pride?" Hisana said and turned around to face Zommari. "My sister is the most precious thing in the world to me. Every day I look at her and see her smiling face, being able to see her every morning at breakfast before we go our separate ways to our separate divisions, knowing that we will see each other again at nightfall tells me that I have done right with my life. If I have pride it is because I know that I have my sister!"

_Nee-san._ Rukia looked at Hisana with a smile. She was touched as to how much she cared.

"For you, Espada, there is no mercy and there is no negotiation." Hisana blade glowed orange. "I will kill you and I will do so with the full extent of my power." The chanting started up again as a ring of pink energy flooded outward from Hisana's center and passed through Zommari. Hisana constructed an enclosed around her and Zommari. It was similar to her husband's Senkei, but the walls and the ground beneath them, and even the ceiling were given a celestial theme of stars, galaxies and planets. "Fukisuna Gakudan quintuples my speed and dexterity while at the same time multiplying my strength by a time and a half. In exchange I am unable to use Kido or my other skills. However, that is a small price to pay given I can use a technique that, in my own opinion, is far superior to the upper ninety level Hados." The entire enclosed space was an extension of Hisana's reiatsu. It was so dense that Zommari couldn't move a muscle. He might just as been well trying to swim through a pool of wet cement as it was drying. Zommari watched as Hisana fully extended her large wing. "Ryusei Kamifubuki." **(Meteor Confetti)** Instantly dozens of meteors appeared to be coming in from all angles. Because there were actual walls of Hisana's enclosed space a strange sense of depth perception made it seemed like the meteors were coming in from far away when in actuality it was all for effect when Hisana lifted her free arm and commanded all the meteors to break through the spatial walls and converge on Zommari's position. She watched each meteor, each one no larger than a grapefruit, ripped through Zommari, creating uncountable amounts of burning bleeding holes in his body or slamming into him with fiery force. Hisana watched him burn at get bludgeoned to death all the while glaring menacingly.

It wasn't long before the meteors had either all crashed into Zommari or ripped through him. The rate and force at which the meteors hit Zommari's body had quickened with each passing second until no more meteors emerged. There were half as many meteors as there were in Senbonzakura's shikai and when they all passed through Zommari they left him a twitching, ashen messed up wreckage on the ground. His body was contorted and twisted into an unrecognizable shape. Broken bones, severed arteries, massive internal bleeding, burning organs, they were all applicable injuries. Hisana had purposely left Zommari with a single undamaged eye so that he could look up at her as she walked over to him and drove her blade right through his skull with intense fury. Blood poured around Zommari's head and he laid there an empty twisted husk.

Hisana powered down and put away her Zanpakuto. She went over to Rukia and knelt down by her injured sister. She gingerly wrapped her arms around Rukia and slowly brought Rukia into her embrace. "Are you all right?" she asked Rukia with a smile and a calm, almost whispering, voice.

"I'll live." Rukia said, smiling up at her sister. Hisana smiled back. After a pause Rukia asked without a smile. "Are you mad at me Nee-san for disobeying you?"

Hisana simply stroked the right side of Rukia's head with her thumb. "Mad? No. Disappointed is more like it." Hisana stated and then held Rukia closer to her. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"I'm glad you came." Rukia said snuggling into her sister's arms.

"Of course I came," Hisana said warmly, "you're my sister Rukia and no matter what happens I will always love you, care about you and, above all, protect you."

Rukia, touched by her sister's kindness and warm heart turned over in her sister's embrace and hugged her around her narrow frame. "Ashite iru, nee-san."

Hisana smiled and hugged Rukia back with one hand behind her head and the other around her back. "Ashite iru mo, Rukia. Ashite iru mo."

By this time Tosen arrived on the scene where Rukia and Hisana were having a sisterly moment. "I see you've secured the area." He said to his fellow captain. Under one arm the blind captain was carrying Tatsuki and Kaien under the other.

"Un." Hisana said, getting to her feet, and helping Rukia to hers, letting her younger sister use Hisana's shoulder for support in order to stand.

When Rukia saw the unconscious Kaien she ran towards him. "Kaien-dono!" Rukia didn't get more than three steps before she fell to the ground due to the pain surging from her right ankle and hit the ground, putting her right arm down from falling all the way. She coughed blood into her left hand from the damage to her torso. Hisana went over to Rukia's side.

"Easy, sis." She said to her, rubbing her back. "You're still in critical condition. You're in no position to be moving hastily like that."

"Shiba-fukutaicho will be fine. He's just passed out from excessive reiatsu release." Tosen responded. "As for the human girl, Arisawa, she's taken a bit of damage. Time spent in the care of Miss Inoue or Unohana-taicho and she'll recover though."

"Good to know." Hisana responded, as she continued to keep a steady arm on Rukia's back. "What of the others?"

"Lelouch sent a hell butterfly to me as I was retrieving Arisawa. He said that he's recovered Shiba Kukaku, the quincy and Hirako Shinji. He's gone to converge on Soifon's location and meet up with her. He's asked that we converge upon the location of Hirako Shinji, the quincy and Shiba Kukaku. There's a laboratory connected to their location that can be used for early treatment and that we should use it and make our way back to the world of the living by opening a garganta from within the laboratory. He was able to scan through the data and set up a program to open a garganta for us. All we need to do is use it and go." Tosen stated.

"What about him?" Hisana asked.

"According to Lelouch, he analyzed the data written in the archives to figure out how to use it himself. He's gone to meet up with Soifon, Kurosaki Ichigo and Inoue Orihime and the four of them will go back on their own." Tosen answered.

"Sounds good to me." Hisana said getting to her feet. "Lelouch always knows what he's doing so I doubt there will be much of a problem."

"Quite not, now let's go." Tosen replied. The group then headed off to retreat from Hueco Mundo.

Meanwhile, Soifon was already engaged in a full on battle with Nelliel. The two were several meters apart from each other. Soifon disappeared and, before Nelliel could blink, kicked her away. Nelliel went tumbling along the ground, but quickly recovered and prepared to defend herself, but Soifon was already behind her and let drive a fierce punch into Nelliel who turned around at the last second and got slammed by the former militia commander's strike. Nelliel went through the air and then back flipped to be ready for Soifon's next attack. In midair Soifon let drive a punch from above. Nelliel blocked it this time with her arm, turned her body and kicked Soifon in the neck, sending her into the ground. Nelliel went to attack Soifon with a stab towards the ground, but the woman had disappeared by the time Nelliel's blade tip reached the sand and the 5th Espada soon felt an kido charged elbow collide with her back followed by a palm thrust to the stomach and a high kick to the chin before getting kicked hard in the abdomen.

"That's…"

"Sensei's true power." Ichigo gaped, finishing Orihime's statement. Soifon rushed Nelliel who righted herself and evaded Soifon's jumping kick only for Soifon to use Shunpo and get right in Nelliel's space. Soifon slashed at Nelliel along the back of her waist, but missed as Nelliel used Sonido got behind her. Soifon turned on a dime and blocked Nelliel's incoming sword strike. Soifon kicked forward, not even bothering to break out of the weapon lock, but Nelliel side stepped and drove a line drive punch into Soifon's face before following up with a shoulder push and kicking the school teacher in the solar plexus. Soifon flipped in midair as Nel appeared and swung down from above. Soifon dodged to the side

"Hado 31: Shakkaho!" Soifon fired the kido from her hand, but it had no effect on Nelliel whatsoever, but the formally, retired, trained assassin had used it simply to push her father from Nelliel and to catch the Espada's attention. She was now behind Nelliel and did a sweeping kick into her side, spinning Nelliel to face her and punched her in the face to the ground.

"Hey, carrot top." Grimmjow called to Ichigo, still in Orihime's healing field. "Just who the hell is that woman?"

"Fong Shaolin." Ichigo answered with pride. "My sensei."

"She's a Soul Reaper too?" Grimmjow asked.

"She was apparently the Executive Militia Commander of the Onmitsukido. I don't know what that means," Ichigo said, rubbing his head, "but it makes her seem important."

_An Onmitsukido? Her? _Grimmjow had heard the term as an Adjuchas. Shawlong had told him about them. They were trained assassins, quick on their feet and very lethal and from what he was witnessing this particular woman was contending with Grimmjow's own superior, and the only member of the Espada he actually got along with. This was the same Espada that had ripped the mess out of Ichigo only moments before. Grimmjow could see it in Ichigo's eyes. Soifon was a woman the teen respected a great deal. He saw not the pride and arrogance he usually saw in Ichigo's eyes, but the admiration and respect that he demanded from almost everyone. The fact that he knew Ichigo was capable of such respect just made Grimmjow's blood boil all the more.

Back on the battlefield Soifon had just finished executing a martial arts combo that landed five clean hits on Nelliel before the Espada could get her footing and block the next shot. Nelliel swung at Soifon who leapt back.

"I abhore unnecessary violence, but to defeat you it seems I am required to use the ultimate power at my disposal." Nelliel stood with her legs spread out and held up her blade so that it was parallel to the ground and was at an altitude that ran across her chest. "Declare, Gamuza." She emerged in her release form and became a being with a centaur creature. She wielded a double sided lance in place of her sword.

Grimmjow smirked. "Your sensei's sort of fucked now." He retorted. "Nel's resureccion is unstoppable."

"Sensei will win." Ichigo stared. He believed in Soifon. He knew his sensei's strength. She wouldn't lose. She couldn't lose.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi." Soifon gained the long gauntlet on her arm and leapt at Nelliel with all her speed. Nelliel was gone before Soifon got even halfway and slammed the petite warrior in the gut with the side of her lance, knocking Soifon away. Nelliel opened her mouth and fired a large light-pink cero.

Soifon's eyes turned wide as Nelliel blasted her away. She gained her footing. "Bakudo number 81: Danku!" Ceros were too wide to dodge for most Soul Reapers. And at the speed this one was coming in, Soifon would never dodge it in time to escape it completely unscathed. Soifon was hard pressed to block the Cero. She had no alternative. Unfortunately it broke right through her barrier and blasted Soifon into a nearby rock where upon she banged her back and dropped to the ground, but landed on a three point stance with her legs spread apart and sword arm to the ground. She leapt back at Nelliel, but rather than going head on she began zigzagging and creating wide sweeping arcs, creating several after images. Nelliel followed Soifon with her eyes watching and waiting. When the ninjaesque warrior got close Nelliel spun in a circle and twirled her lance while kicking up her back legs. No matter where Soifon was it was bound to hit her. It did. Nelliel scratched Soifon right in the arm. Soifon retreated back and clutched her wound.

_With that kind of speed and awareness, I'll never score even a single hit with Suzumebachi. _Soifon sighed._ I suppose I have no choice. _Soifon stood stolidly and let energy surge around her. The time to play her ultimate trump card was at hand.

An interesting thing about the ripples of time, they affect one's mind, body and soul. For Soifon they changed her entire destiny. By going with Yoruichi on that day a little more than a century ago, Soifon's fate was ultimately changed. Rather than staying with the Soul Reapers, bitter at her master, she grew and prospered at her master's side. As such her training was geared away from the desire from revenge and overtaking Yoruichi in pure power, which would've led to the manifestation of an ultimate weapon of nuclear proportions. Instead it bestowed Soifon with a much greater power; power focused more towards becoming a mighty assassin, well trained warrior and lethal Soul Reaper. A power she could be proud of.

"Ban-kai!" Soifon declared. A flash of smoke erupted around her. Ichigo protected Orihime with his reiatsu as she held her up her arms and squealed at the dust kicking up in her face from the force of Soifon's Bankai release. When it dissipated, Ichigo saw the power his sensei had been concealing all this time. Instead of one stinger on Soifon's arm she had two: one along her middle finger and the other on her ring finger. She had another stinger arm that was a complete replica of the one on her right arm. Soifon kicked the air with her left foot, revealing that she was wearing a sort of golden and black metallic boot on her foot with a stinger that extended off the front of the boot attached to a golden metallic protrusion that acted as a cover for Soifon's shin bones. She was wearing the same boot on her other foot. Soifon brought her foot down spun in a circle, using the blade of her boot like an ice skate, held up her hands together, bent her elbows and pulled her hands down at her sides as if she were lowering dumbells from over her head. "Joo-sama no yogo Suzumebachi." **(Queen Defending Hornet or more literally The Hornet that Defends the Queen)**

_Sensei…can do Bankai? _Ichigo had no idea. Besides just the captains, and former captains, he didn't think anyone else he knew had a Bankai besides himself.

Soifon looked down at her arm in interest. Nelliel stood waiting, unwilling to charge recklessly for wonder of what Soifon could possibly do. Soifon crouched down with her legs spread apart and her left arm on the ground. Nel prepared a defense, but in the next moment Soifon disappeared and reappeared behind her. Two Homonka markings appeared on Nelliel's torso, one right above the other. Soifon was down low on the ground. Her right arm was extended up into the air as blood dripped from it. She stood and with flick of her elbow splattered the blood onto the ground.

_When did she move? _Ichgio stared. _I…I completely lost sight of sensei. _

Soifon turned around to face Nelliel again. The Espada also turned to face her opponent. "I see you are intrigued by the conspicuous mark my Zanpakuto left on you. It's called a homonka. I guess you could call it an assassin's mark."

"One strike hurts, two strikes kill. Such is the way of an assassin's strike." Nelliel stated.

"You're pretty smart, but yes, Suzumebachi's special technique is Nigeki Kessatsu, death in two steps." Soifon held up her right arm, palm facing her. "One strike you're marked. A strike on a mark is an instant kill. My Bankai, Joo-sama no yogo Suzumebachi, bears this ability in a way that goes towards everything I stand for as a trained assassin. It gives me extra blades and increases my speed exponentially. If I couple that with the enhancements provided to me by shunko, the results are obvious and are blatantly seen on your torso. You'd better be ready. If you're not, you'll die." Soifon took off like lightning. Nel put her lance in front of her to block her already wounded areas. Soifon saw this and leapt over the Espada's head and raked her left stinger along Nelliel's back, creating a large wound and subsequent homonka. She spun to try and catch Nelliel in the ankle with her foot blade, but Nelliel evaded in fright through use of Sonido and attacked Soifon from behind. Soifon masterfully evaded Nelliel's strike by taking a short sprint forward and then came rushing back towards her. Nelliel tried to get out of the way, but only succeeded in Soifon slashing her along the right side of her body. Homonkas appeared as a result. Neliell was starting to become one big target. The next strike would finish this and the battle would be over, assuming Soifon didn't strike the left side of Nelliel's body instead. Soifon came rushing in only to disappear and switch sides on Nelliel. She attacked with a battle cry at speeds that Nelliel couldn't take the time to effectively stop or dodge.

She didn't have to though. "Bakudo number 63: Sajo Sabaku."

Soifon just narrowly avoided getting hit by the Kido rope. She, Ichigo, Orihime and even Nelliel and Grimmjow were amazed to see who had taken to the frontlines: Atrumier Talbumosuke.

"That was certainly close. A second too soon and I would've lost a very valuable Espada." Talbumosuke mused.

"Atrumier…sama." Nelliel looked on in wonderment.

"Better get back Nelliel, unless of course you feel like dying." Talbumosuke told her.

"And what exactly draws you to the front lines?" Soifon asked.

"Oh you know the old saying, if you want something done right, do it yourself." Talbumosuke drew out his sword and swung up and behind him. Sand flew up like a bomb had just been set off in the dunes. Ichigo and Soifon both could sense his monstrous spiritual pressure.

_This is bad. I didn't think he'd take to the front lines. _Soifon worried.

"Now then, how shall I go about killing you?" Talbumosuke wondered and held up his sword as it rested on his shoulder. "I believe I will use the method that requires the least amount of effort. Bestow unto me ultimate power, Jikan—"

"Hado 33: Sokatsui." The blue fire went sailing towards Talbumosuke. The overlord dodged out of the way using shunpo. The user of the attack was Lelouch, arriving on the sandy dunes.

"You might want to save your killing spree for another occasion Talbumosuke." Lelouch said, arm still raised.

"You!" Talbumosuke scowled.

"Yes. Me." Lelouch said with a grin. _I can't use the geass right now. Too risky. He'll know what I'll do the moment I go for my eyes._ "Talbumosuke, if you would allow it, I plan to make a retreat, right here right now and I'm taking Inoue Orihime with me. Fail to comply and I shall retreat by force and you lose your fifth and sixth Espada." Lelouch threatened. _Talbumosuke is not like Aizen. He doesn't dispose of pawns while they still prove to have some use. His allies' loyalty only extends as far as their trust in his ability to lead. He'll have to sacrifice Orihime. He has no alternative. _

"Force a retreat? I could kill you all right now." Talbumosuke stated, spotting an alternative solution.

However, Lelouch, as always, was one step ahead of him. "How? By stopping time and cutting us down? I suppose you could, but would you want to? By killing Ichigo, Soifon and me you prove yourself to be a very potent adversary for being able to defeat three captain class combatants with minimal effort. The Head Captain will send all able bodied forces to eliminate you and you will be wiped out before your invasion begins. If you allow my retreat, I promise to meet you on the field of battle when the time comes."

"Lelouch what are you saying? You have a chance! Take it!" Ichigo shouted.

"I don't take chances Kurosaki Ichigo when I have other opportunities with higher probabilities." Lelouch stated. _No, I only go for the kill when I am certain of the outcome and right now fighting Talbumosuke is not the best option available to me right now._

Talbumosuke resisted the urge to fly off the handle and sink his sword deep into Lelouch's body. Unlike Aizen, Talbumosuke was still uncertain of the destructive potential of the full force of the Gotei 13. Therefore he needed all the pawns he could. He could let Lelouch and the others go. The battle data his security cameras had recorded was enough for him to have completed his objective. "Very well." The time manipulating captain spat, angry that he had to let Lelouch get an edge over him. "Retreat. And when you see the old man, tell him this: I will crush you all. I am not afraid of anyone."

"Very well. Ichigo, Inoue, Soifon, let's go." Lelouch opened a garganta.

_He knows how to use that? _Talbumosuke thought he'd have to open one or Lelouch would compel Nelliel to do it for him.

"Lelouch?" Ichigo questioned.

"I ransacked the laboratory of the Espada I defeated for lots of useful information. Using the Garganta was one of many. I made this decision on the off chance Talbumosuke decided to seal us in." Lelouch said and urged his team inside. When he was the last one to leave he looked at the Hueco Mundo leader. "For the record Talbumosuke, that's what Aizen would've done."

At the mere mention of his master's name, Talbumosuke snapped and rushed at Lelouch with rage, but the garganta closed. Just the mere sight of Lelouch made Talbumosuke's mind twist in knots. He didn't need Lelouch's statements making it worse. After a few deep breaths, Talbumosuke sheathed his sword and regained his composure.

"On the field of battle huh?" He asked to no one in particular. "We shall see about that Lamperouge Lelouch."

* * *

><p><strong>Several Hours Later<strong>

Having returned to the World of the Living successfully, Ichigo and the others were now under the intensive care of the four captains and Urahara. Lelouch had Tosen sent out a "Mission Accomplished" status to the Head Captain while the 10th division captain and Urahara had a lovely chat.

At this same time, Talbumosuke had finished doing his damage report and called for a meeting of all able bodied arrancars that inhabited Las Noches. He announced the deaths of the 7th, 8th and 9th Espadas as well as Privaron Espadas 103 and 106, the critical injury of Privaron 107 and the Soul Chain destruction of Privarion 105. It was when he announced that Orihime had also been lost to the enemy that Baraggan finally lost his temper.

"And what exactly do you plan to do about this?" Baraggan asked. "Not only have you lost three soldiers, but you also lost the advantage you worked so hard to get. I am beginning to question your leadership. What are you doing to rectify this situation anyway?" Baraggan asked.

"Other than reviving the 7th Espada through more conventional means, absolutely nothing at all." Talbumosuke replied. That wasn't entirely true, he was searching for the Vasto Lordes, but he knew that he had reached a point where Baraggan was at the end of his patience. He was prepared now to deal with the Segunda's ire. "And as for Miss Inoue, I never intended to keep her under our surveillance. Aizen-sensei's plan was to capture Miss Inoue, invade Karakura Town and trap the rescue party inside Las Noches, however, I am not quite so certain that such a plan is intelligent. It leaves my home base completely unprotected so that if I am forced to retreat I must still deal with enemies with an exhausted army. Unpredictability in battle is my sensei's specialty, not mine."

"That's enough!" Baraggan slammed his hands on his chair and rose to his feet. "I am sick orders from the likes of you, you brazen little upstart." Baraggan pointed right at Talbumosuke as the overlord stood next to his throne with his arms folded. "I tolerated Aizen's rule because of Kyoka Suigetsu and his immense power, but you have shown nothing, but incompetence. I am taking command of the army, as of now!" Baraggan pointed to the floor.

"Are you now?" Talbumosuke asked and lifted his head. "Well then we're going to have a problem. For you see, I am the one currently in charge, so if you want to take command you will have to do so over my cold dead corpse."

"Bah!" Baraggan sneered. "What need have I to do that? All those in favor of my taking command of this army stand by me!" Baraggan declared.

"Just the same as me." Talbumosuke stated.

Hallibel and Ulquiorra both walked over towards Talbumosuke, Hallibel because she found Talbumosuke to be the lesser of two evils and Ulquiorra because of his devotion to Aizen and understood that he needed to be at Talbumosuke's side. Nelliel walked over as well. Talbumosuke saved her life and of course Grimmjow wasn't about to turn her back on his friend, not to mention he figured Talbumosuke would show him a bit more leniency than Baraggan would. Starrk shrugged and just went with the mob mentality. Yammy, of course, followed Ulquiorra. With the Espada all on Talbumosuke's side, save for Baraggan's fraccion, all of the other arrancar knew which side would earn them survival.

"And there you have it." Talbumosuke said with a smug grin.

"You fools!" Baraggan declared. "Traitors all of you!"

"On the contrary, they know the true leader between us, but if you still have doubts then we may settle this in the fashion your kind enjoys. Grimmjow, if you would." Talbumosuke pointed

Grimmjow grinned now certain he had made the right decision and used a cero to blast a hole in the ceiling.

"I'll see you at the top." Talbumosuke commented and exited through the hole in the ceiling. Baraggan grabbed his axe from his throne and followed suit. Moments later Gin scrolled down a projector along the far side of the wall. Talbumosuke had known for the longest time that he and Baraggan would soon have to face off against each other so he had planned things out for this very moment almost a week after he took command of the Espada. It wasn't perception on Talbumosuke's end that this would happen it was common sense, of which the black haired overlord had an abundance of.

Talbumosuke and Baraggan broke through the dome of Las Noches and stood on two pillars that peaked near each other. Talbumosuke already had his sword drawn. "It's always fun to kill a god."

"Kill me? You don't have the means." Baraggan scoffed.

"Oh no?" Talbumosuke raised an eyebrow. He put his sword on his shoulder and released his sword without calling it out. The next thing Baraggan saw was a flash of red light followed by a slash along his right shoulder and Talbumosuke looking as though he hadn't moved a muscle. He tapped Jikan Kami to his shoulder. "That's quite the dense reiatsu you have around you." Talbumosuke leaned back, leading with his left foot and bending his right elbow up towards his ear, sword pointed perpendicular with his body, hand over the hourglass. "I'll be sure to be careful as I fight."

"You can be as careful as you want and it won't mean a thing," Baraggan said and charged at Talbumosuke, "You damn kid!"

Talbumosuke disappeared just as Baraggan drew close to him. He passed alongside Baraggan so that he could just barely scrape the Segunda's left arm with the tip of his sword. Talbumosuke was now behind Baraggan. "I know all about your time manipulation. Aizen-sensei was quite detailed with his reports. I may not have my master's ingenuity and planning, but I study what I'm up against, I find that works better than drafting a convoluted plan and constantly having to change it, at least for someone with my level of strength."

Baraggan disappeared instantly and slashed at Talbumosuke with his axe. Talbumosuke blocked with his sword, making sure to maintain the most distance he could from Baraggan. Baraggan's expression was one of hate while Talbumosuke's was one of smooth confidence. His sword glowed yellow and in seconds he managed to land three small scratches on Baraggan's body. Baraggan swung out wide and attacked while Talbumosuke's back was still turned. Talbumosuke used Shunpo to escape, but Baraggan was still able to cut through his uniform and cut him a few centimeters in along the left side of his back. Talbumosuke attempted to attack Baraggan again from the Espada's left flank, but pulled back the moment he sensed his power fading when he drew near. Baraggan retaliated by swinging up and cutting Talbumosuke up along chest with his axe.

"Impressive, so your power to control extends to even my Zanpakuto's enhancements. That is certainly impressive indeed." Talbumosuke still stood off to Baraggan's right as he extended his sword forward, bent his left arm and gripped his right elbow. Talbumosuke tilted his wrist up so that his sword stuck straight up and then tilted his wrist to his left so that it ran parallel to his left arm. "Against someone like you, holding back is simply not an option. Bankai." Talbumosuke's reiatsu burst forward as his sword began to disintegrate into a red light. Talbumosuke released his right hand from gripping it and then released his elbow with his left and brought his hands together. A mass of red energy flowed around at his feet and up around the overlord's knees. Other than that there were no visible changes. "Choro Kami no Jikan to Kukan." **(Elder God of Time and Space)**

"Fah!" Baraggan spat. "What unimpressive reiatsu. You don't even have a weapon. I shall end this in an instant!" He opened his mouth and fired a powerful red cero. The red energy around Talbumosuke's lower body turned green as he put his hand up as if to stop the cero and the attack instantly seemed to rewind itself and go shooting back into Baraggan's mouth. He choked.

"Did you think you were the only individual who possessed the ability to manipulate time? My shikai allows me to manipulate time, just as I did to you moments ago, but Jikan Kami's Bankai, Choro Kami no Jikan to Kukan, adds spatial manipulation on top of that. Observe," Talbumosuke said and just as Baraggan was prepared to attack again he created a fist with right hand and smacked it into his left palm as purple energy replaced the green energy around his body. "Seisei." **(Purification)** Instantly a black hole tore open on Baraggan's exact location and twisted the Espada's body in mutiple directions as it lacerated him several times over. Before Baraggan could recover from the attack Talbumosuke lifted his hand up to the sky slowly with his right hand. "Kaiho." **(Liberation)** A spatial rift shot up from beneath Baraggan's location, blasting him with its celestial energy. Baraggan looked like an absolute mess with all the damage he had suffered now. His clothes were getting ripped to shreds. His arms were bleeding and he had cuts and puncture wounds all over his torso. The skin had also been stretched and torn open along his shoulders, hamstrings and chest. With his lifted hand he cut down with his hand still outstretched, as though his arm were a sword, he swung down at an angle towards his left foot. "Hofuku." **(Retribution)** A lacerating wound appeared along Baraggan's body in the exact same manner that Talbumosuke had cut. Baraggan hunched over. "I believe this is the part where I explain to you what happened, yes?" Talbumosuke grinned as he tapped his index finger to his forehead. "As I mentioned before my Bankai lets me manipulate space and combined with time my attacks are precise. I hone in on your location in space and time and these three attacks can tear right through you as they tear open a hole in the space-time continuum on your location. So what will you do now, Resurreccion? I think you realize you'll need to if you want to have a fighting chance."

"Damn you…Soul Reaper. I'LL KILL YOU! ROT! ARROGANTE!" Baraggan released his form and became almost a complete replica of what he looked like before he became an arrancar. He cast off his fleshy coating and became a skeleton in a large purple robe. "DIE YOU MISERABLE ANT! RESPIRA!" The death breath came advancing towards Talbumosuke.

"You really are a fool." Talbumosuke's aura went back to green and he repelled Baraggan's respira with his time reversal ability. "I cannot be hit by such a technique." Green light flowed from Talbumosuke's being and clashed with Baraggan's attack.

"It's pointless!" Baraggan shouted. "Respira is the ultimate ability! It will destroy anything! Do you hear me? My ability is absolute!"

"Perhaps so. After all, I've read the report, but as I showed earlier, my technique isn't attempting to stop Respira, but negate it." Talbumosuke said with a stoic expression. The green light flowing out from him stayed stagnant. As the death breath of respira touched the light it seemed to disintegrate.

"N-nani?" Baraggan was confused.

With a waft of his arms, Talbumosuke sent out the green light in all angles around his body. Respira was negated wherever it touched said light until the attack ceased. "I told you before, my Zanpakuto is Jikan Kami, it controls time and, in Bankai, space. It's not absolute like your power though. I cannot affect souls with my ability to accelerate or decelerate time, but Respira is simply an attack composed of reishi. It's a Kido of sorts and Kido, although it lasts long, does not last forever. By accelerating Respira to the point of uselessness I can combat it and nullify it from affecting me." Talbumosuke stated.

"Impossible!" Baraggan declared.

"How can it be impossible when it's happening right before your eyes?" Talbumosuke grinned. "Of course, the amount of reiatsu I have also plays a factor. A weak Soul Reaper would not have the energy to expel to stop your attack, but after thirty years of non-stop training I stand nearly on par with my sensei. You are finished Baraggan." Talbumosuke told him.

"Shut up! Shut up! You damn ant! I am the King of Hueco Mundo! You cannot defeat me!" Baraggan shouted.

"You see this is why you would never make a good leader. Uttering lines like that is just begging to be killed. In fact if I do this," Talbumosuke held up his arm and snapped his fingers. The green aura around his legs converged and coated his whole body, "I am completely impervious to any time manipulation attacks."

"You're bluffing."

Smugly, and to prove his point, Talbumosuke ran his hand right through Respira. The breath of death flickered on his hand momentarily. Talbumosuke overdramatically drew in his breath and breathed on his hand, blowing the death breath off. "Convinced?"

"Damn you!" Baraggan shouted and released more of Respira.

Talbumosuke smirked, "When will you learn?" he crossed his arms over his body and produced two replicas of his Shikai's sword. They two were also bathed in the same green light. "That technique is useless against me now." Talbumosuke took his swords and began cutting back Respira as though it were the tall grass in a savanna. He reached Baraggan and took a swing at the King of Hollows creating a huge tear in the Espada's robe. Baraggan used sonido and disappeared and reappeared behind Talbumosuke. He foolishly attacked Talbumosuke with Respira again, believing there had to be some form of hole in Talbumosuke's time-nullifying armor or that he could eventually cancel it out if he combated it long enough. Unfortunately Baraggan didn't properly understand Talbumosuke's technique. Talbumosuke's armor wasn't armor persay. It was simply a coating of time-accelerating reiatsu just like Baraggan's technique so that when Respira connected the two accelerators would clash for dominance and since Talbumosuke had more reiatsu than Baraggan the result was obvious.

Talbumosuke used Shunpo and took two strikes at Baraggan, one after the other, crossing his arms over his back and creating two more tears in the Espada's robe.

Baraggan snarled. "If Respira will not work, then I will face you in the type of combat you are used to." Baraggan held out his right arm and an insanely large, pure black, double-bladed axe with a golden chain attached to each blade. "I will crush you with my ultimate weapon: Gran Caída."

"Axe of Ruin, what a pretentious name." Talbumosuke said with a stoic expression that wouldn't look out of place on the famous Kuchiki Byakuya.

"You will pay for your insolence!" Baraggan shouted. He dashed towards Talbumosuke and attacked with his axe as it collided with Talbumosuke's right sword. The arrancar overlord leaned back willingly as the impact came in and then took a swing at Baraggan's head. He chipped a piece of the Hollow King's jaw bone clean off.

"That's some punishment you can take." Talbumosuke smirked as he pushed his other sword against Gran Caída. He then pulled far back from Gran Caída used Shunpo to largely widen the distance between the two fighters and dispelled his swords. "Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro! Bakudo 63: Sajo Sabaku!" Talbumosuke cast. He knew the Kido would not last long, but he needed the scant few moments it would last to pull off a risky move. He let his green armor fall and switched his aura from green to blue. He interlocked his fists together in front of him and then unlocked his fingers, keeping his wrists pressed together. He saw the Kido slowly unraveling. He gathered blue energy that caught fire within the space in between his hands. When the gathered energy was the size of volleyball, Talbumosuke used shunpo and got as close as he possibly could to Baraggan without being affected by his Senescencia. "Burn to cinders! Shinseina Honoo!" **(Divine Flame)** With the force several times the magnitude of an Espada's Gran Rey Cero, a continuous stream of blue flame ripped into Baraggan. The resulting size and force of the attack would've made an ordinary cero look like someone popped a balloon in comparison to a stick of dynamite going off. When his attack ended, without even waiting to observe the result of the damage, Talbumosuke retreated to his original location changed his aura back to green and coated his body in it before recalling his pair of swords.

As he expected, Baraggan did survive, but the extent of the damage was pretty potent. Talbumosuke had blasted all the way through Baraggan's robe on the upper portion of Baraggan's body—from the middle of the spinal column on up—and was now observing the skeletal being underneath. Pieces of Baraggan's face were flaking off. He had lost several teeth and his crown was gone. Three of his ribs were destroyed. "You ant! You despicable ant! Ant! Ant! Ant! Ant! AAAAAANT! I will destroy you! You damn despicable ant!" Baraggan charged forward towards Talbumosuke with Gran Caída at the ready. The hourglass on Talbumosuke's left blade glowed yellow and with a use of shunpo Talbumosuke reapperead behind Baraggan and slashed into his right arm before whipping around and cutting down on said arm and severing it from the Hollow King's body. "N-nani."

"The extent of the damage from my last attack was enough for me to tell just how tough your hierro and reiatsu are. That's an advantage of having two swords: it's easy to follow up a strike. Once I cut you I remembered where I struck and then struck at the exact same spot and cracked your bone clean off from your body. What will you do now that you have no weapon with which to destroy me?" Talbumosuke asked.

"Damn you!" Baraggan fired a cero at Talbumosuke at point blank. Talbumosuke's temporal nullifier was targeted to prevent time based attacks on his body. It was not a shield from in-organic attacks like a cero in its current form. Talbumosuke bled from his forehead and Baraggan had burnt through his shoulder as blood flowed down it. However, this only served to piss off Talbumosuke. With a swift, precise, chop he used his swords as if they were pincers and hacked Baraggan's spinal column in half. Baraggan was now only an upper body. He floated in midair. He laughed at Talbumosuke. "Did you really think that would kill me? You pathetic ant!" Talbumosuke's right arm blade glowed yellow and in the next moment Baraggan found Talbumosuke's sword through his forehead. Talbumosuke snapped his fingers and his blade glowed white. Baraggan's body became coated in a white aura and also the range at which his Senescencia extended.

"You have tried my patience…for the last time!" Talbumosuke shouted. He stood just outside Baraggan's Senescenia range. He dropped his temporal guard. Baraggan saw this and made to lift his arm to use Respira only to realize that it was moving sluggish.

_N-nani…wh-why is my arm? _

Talbumosuke's aura went from green to black. Talbumosuke flapped his arms upward like someone trying to push a scent towards another individual. However, what followed Talbumosuke's gesture was not the wind but a foreboding, dense mass of black reiatsu. The reiatsu tore straight into Baraggan and suddenly the Espada found himself caged inside a dark spherical prison. "This is _my_ ultimate technique Baraggan Luisenbarn, Kura Keimusho. **(Dark Prison)** It sends out a wave of thick black reiatsu and then traps those it catches inside a pocket dimension created by my own power." Talbumosuke put his right hand to his forehead and laughed heartedly. "Ah, but I'm wasting my breath. You probably can't even hear me in there." Talbumosuke returned to being serious and put his hand on the pocket dimension as it grew smaller and smaller, crushing Baraggan with the power of Talbumosuke's spiritual pressure. Soon the dimension was small enough for Talbumosuke to hold the dimension in the palm of his hand. "Welcome, to my realm." The dimension exploded catastrophically with Baraggan still inside. The force was like a small scaled big bang. The weakened Baraggan had no chance of survival. His body eventually reappeared with the destruction of the dimension, rather what was left of it. Baraggan's skull, the portion of it containing only the cranium and eye sockets dropped into Talbumosuke's hand. It was blackened and singed from the damage. "Ah the prideful king of hollows, we knew him Aizen-sensei." Talbumosuke said with a smile and then crushed the skull with his fist. He then blew the dust out of his hand and sealed his Zanpakuto before returning to the palace.

"Atrumier-sama!" Loly and Menoly ran towads him.

"Are you okay? Does that wound hurt a lot?" Loly asked.

"You're going to live right?" Menoly asked him.

Baraggan's fraccion were still in shock. "It…it can't be." Poww gaped.

"His lordship…lost? Impossible." Findorr shook.

"I am getting sick and tired of hearing that word." Talbumosuke exclaimed. "Reality is what you make it. Nothing is impossible, merely improbable. However, with your lord gone, and your loyalty insecure, I'm afraid I no longer have any use for you."

"No! Talbumosuke…sir…please reconsider." Charlotte begged.

"I do not sympathize with beggers." Talbumosuke's eyes converged. "But, I will at least allow you to meet your replacements." Talbumosuke snapped his fingers.

Avirma was the first to be cut down. His attacker was an arrancar with a long coat and a black strap over his pectorals with a visible six-pack. He had blonde hair and gray eyes. His hollow hole was in the same location as Grimmjow's and his mask fragments were formed up like a surgical mask along his face. His Zanpakuto was a claymore with a black handle. He seemed to stick his Zanpakuto the back as he put it away.

Charlotte followed suit. His slayer had gray-lilac hair, like Gin's combed back like Aizen's, but without the bitch curl. He was also wearing a long coat in place of a kosode, but wore his black shitagi normally. He was also wearing fingerless gloves. His hollow fragments were the same as the previous arrancar's. His Zanpakuto was a long katana as long as the previous arrancar's claymore. His hollow hole was located in the same location as the previous arrancar's. His eyes were blue. Seeing Charolotte fall he grabbed the scabbard of his sword held it behind his back and sheathed his Zanpakuto over his back.

Findorr was cut down next by a woman with long blonde hair and a sleeveless kosode and shitagi. Her mask fragments were a pair of rounded frame glasses without frames in them. Her Zanpakuto was a scythe. Her hollow hole was located above her breasts along her collar bone. She wore a bangle on her left wrist. Her bust was a mid-sized d-cup. Her eyes were golden. Her scythe blade folded up onto the handle and the woman also seemed to stick her weapon to the back as well.

Following the woman was another surgical mask wearing arrancar with brown hair styled in a similar fashion to the first arrancar, but dressed normally. His Zanpakuto was a chainsaw blade on a stick. His hollow hole was located where his right lung should be. His eyes were also blue. He sheathed his weapon behind his back in a similar fashion to the first arrancar that appeared and the most recent one to appear before him. He was also younger looking than the other two male arrancar.

Nirgge took the next fall and from a woman with short black hair and a bust slightly larger than the other female arrancar's. Her mask fragments were a scar-like pattern on her right cheek. She was wielding a hatchet, which she had used to strike Nirgge down. She stood over his fallen body grinning triumphantly. Her kosode and shitagi were also sleeveless and her hollow hole was on her navel. Her eyes were brown. She put her weapon away by sheathing it in a strap by her hakama.

And finally came Poww's turn as he was struck down by the new Segunda Espada. He was shot in the back of the head as the Segunda Espada revealed that his Zanpakuto was a double barreled shotgun-blade. The shooter wore a heavy overcoat buttoned up over his shitagi with a pocket sitting in the left pocket. The chain extended up and hooked into the new Espada's ear. The Espada had white hair combed back and flattened down. His mask fragments was a monocle that completely blotted out his left eye. His good eye was red, with black sclera. He stuck his weapon in a holster along his jacket. His hollow hole was located down by his pelvis, in between his nether regions and navel. He looked older than all of the other arrancar by a few years.

"How did the transformation process go?" Talbumosuke asked the new Espada.

"Pretty well I guess." The espada responded with a grin.

"Why don't you introduce yourself and your companions to your new comrades?" Talbumosuke gestured.

"You got it boss man." The Espada responded. He gestured to the arrancar that had cut down Avirma. "Diego Narmanda." He gestured to the one that cut down Charlotte. "Victor Borrigan." He gestured to the blonde woman. "Gloria Gebrie." He gestured to the youngest arrancar. "Nigel Argos." He then gestured to the other woman. "Maria Rosalita Samaseli, though she prefers to be called just Sama. And I am Spargga, Spargga Tedanelo, the new Segunda Espada. I think we're all going to get along just fine." He clapped his hands together. "Now then, where's the banquet hall."

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Baraggan has died. Thus enter Spargga and his fraccion. Who else besides me thought that, despite the fact that he's the Big Bad, that Talbumosuke was awesome kicking Baraggan's ass? Anyway, as I promised, here's a little information about the upcoming arc. Because the rescue of Orihime was successful and Talbumosuke is down three Espada still, there is going to be another month entirely before he commits to an attack on the Soul Society. Ichigo, because of his defeat at Nelliel's hands will commit himself to getting stronger than before. His training will be the focus of the new arc thus the name Training Arc is derived. HOWEVER, Ichigo's training is a non-standard type of training for a Shonen type of series…you'll understand during the arc. I also plan to develop specific subplots like the baby in Susanna's tummy and Rukia and Kaien's engagement as well as the Ichigo/Tatsuki/Orihime love triangle. I've got an entire in-universe month to do things. I hope you enjoy the upcoming arc. Now then, I am going to bed, it is REALLY LATE right now. If anyone is confused about Soifon's change in Bankai, please say something. And oh yeah Hisana KICKED ASS! Okay, I'm done. Bye folks!)**


	68. Lelouch the Drill Sergeant

**(A/N: Sorry for the delay folks I would've started on this last night, but for some reason my shoulder is killing me. It was really painful last night and it still hurts today. It's sort of a muscles ore. So, despite my pain, I really love writing this enough so that I worked on this chapter. As long as I kept my left arm steady there was no pain at all. It only hurts if I reach or turn my body sharply. It's that aprt of your dorsal area that juts out if you bend your arm behind your back. Yeah, that area there, that hurts like hell. So despite that I wanted to get the first chapter done. Please read the author's notes at the end before you start getting angry, upset or pedantic about stuff going on in this chapter. Thank you).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

**Karakura Town**

Things had returned to normal in Karakura Town once again. Ichigo and nakama had returned from the hell that was Hueco Mundo and were now once again in their fall trimester and things were back to the way they were…okay not really. Ichigo and his nakama, after their return had been given their work by Soifon and been told they didn't have to come to class so long as they got their work done by Monday. She wanted them to rest up and relax. It wasn't fair to Orihime for her to heal all of them, the poor girl would tire herself out so, with the exception of Ichigo, many went back to their residences with bandages, gauze and some restoration from the busty teenager. Before Soifon left to return home the day of everyone's return to Karakura Town she went around handing green slips to everyone, except for Orihime.

Ichigo knew what a green slip meant. He'd got them all throughout the year. "What the hell are we getting detention for? You knew where we were!"

"Oh this isn't for cutting class." Soifon said. "This is for getting your butts so thoroughly."

"You sunnuva—" Ichigo got thwacked before he could finish.

"I am very disappointed in all of you. You, especially Hirako." Soifon handed him the infamous green piece of paper.

"Hey, I'm not even a real student what gives?" Shinji asked.

"This is what gives." Soifon said handing him an attendance record. Shinji's name was right in between Higura Mimi and Iaba Tenzuka. "I can't formally force Rukia into the class because her existence gets wiped every time she leaves for the Soul Society, but if you think you can just come and go as you please you are dead wrong. Welcome to living world high school Hirako."

"You are a cold hearted bitch." Hirako said with a glazed look.

Soifon whipped out a clipboard and then handed him another green slip. "Calling the teacher a cold hearted bitch, you really know how to dig your own grave." Soifon said. "By the way did I mention that Commander Tsukabishi is a licensed truant officer?"

Shinji's pupils shrunk and then he smiled goofily. "Yeah…detention…sorry for being inconsiderate."

"You'd better be." Soifon smirked.

Urahara looked at the situation smiling.

However, this was well over a week ago. It had been ten days since the end of the invasion into Hueco Mundo. Things were normal for about a five and then the patrol unit returned once Lelouch informed Yamamoto about what he believed Talbumosuke would do. The patrol unit would stay to watch for any oncoming invasions, but the moment it was believed Talbumosuke would make a move, everyone would retreat to the Soul Society and that included Ichigo and company this time.

Today was Saturday so there were no classes. Even though the winter holidays were coming up, Soifon was not easing up on her students. She was firm in her curriculum. Most teachers would assign less work in the approaching month and then assign an assignment or two over the break. Soifon believed that if all the work was done that her students could earn their break rather than have to worry about an assignment. She knew they would thank them for this when she made the announcement.

Soifon hadn't bothered to change her hair back to the way it was since her return. She kind of liked just letting it hang out and Yoruichi said it made her look cute. If she were a different kind of woman she would've gracefully accepted Kagine-sensei's compliment to her changed appearance. Right now the school teacher was sitting on her couch watching television. On the coffee table were a can of pepsi and a half eaten Pizza Hut pizza box of pepperoni pizza. On the news was a story about the latest news going on in the Britannian Empire. Despite the fact that Japan was currently its own independent nation, the newscasters still covered a lot of stories that went on in Japan. In this case the story was about the second princess Cornelia Li Britannia. The reporter couldn't get anywhere near the li Britannia household, or the military grounds so Cornelia was only shown in pictures, in her uniform, saluting.

The story mentioned that Cornelia would be graduating and becoming the youngest private ever in the Britannian nation to serve in the military. Soifon picked up her pepsi can as she listened to the story.

"The second princess, according to her instructors says that Cornelia's hard work and desire to be in the military were all in dedication to Britannia's ace pilot, Empress Marianne vi Britannia the Knight of Six, also known as Marianne the Flash." The reporter was saying as Soifon started drinking her soda. "The Empress is the mother of the year old, Eleventh Prince, Lelouch vi Britannia and—"

PSSSSSHT!

The soda went flying out of Soifon's mouth, spraying the table. The news reporter continued to blather on, but Soifon was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to listen.

"_Watashi wa, Lelouch vi Britannia, Fantomu Zero."_

Soifon panted, soda still dribbling from her chin. She knew the name could not be a coincidence. The former militia commander had a right mind to go out, find Lelouch and make him talk. Between Lelouch's reluctance to talk about his past, his knowledge of noble families and now the news story, Soifon was starting to put the pieces together. She put her right hand to her face, ring and middle fingertips touching the left and right edges of her lips. _Is this the secret Lelouch has been trying to hide from all of us? Does anyone know? I'm certain that the captains must know, Lelouch would've never been let go after being arrested if they didn't know._

"_In forty years, you will understand." _

Lelouch had said such a thing to Soifon 24 years ago when she was still on the Phantoms of Justice. She knew about the time paradox. Urahara had shared such information with her and Yoruichi. The twisted Shopkeeper always kept the two women in the loop of everything he knew that he considered important information. No doubt he already knew this and just hadn't said anything. Urahara loved keeping certain information to himself if it suited him. _If he's a year old now then forty years from the date I was told would put Lelouch's live self at seventeen. But what's to happen close to a couple of decades from now. Lelouch…what don't you want us to know?_

Soifon was jarred from her thoughts by a knock on the door. She went over to the door to reveal what appeared to be a slightly troubled Ichigo standing outside her door, looking down upon her. It wouldn't have made sense to look up since Ichigo was about an entire foot taller than Soifon.

"Kurosaki, what are you doing here?" Soifon was surprised to see Ichigo at her residence. Tatsuki visited often, as she adored Soifon and looked up to her, but Ichigo never saw the short in stature physically fit school teacher as any more than an instructor. She figured he might have come over to ask about an assignment, but a phone call or an e-mail would've made more sense if that were the case. All teachers were required to give their students either their home or cell phone number as well as their e-mail address to their students in the case of requiring assistance for such things.

"I want to talk to you about something. It's important." He said.

Soifon leaned aginst the doorway. "I'm listening." She watched in both amusement and shock when Ichigo dropped to his knees and bowed his head to her like he was a subject pleading before a king about to behead him, but Ichigo showed neither cowardice nor fear. His actions were slow and deliberate, not reflexive. His motion was entirely out of respect.

"Please teach me what you can, sensei." Ichigo said.

"Teach you? In what?" Soifon asked.

"All week, whenever I've seen you drilling the girls at school what happened in Hueco Mundo keeps coming back to my mind. I thought my hollowfication and Bankai made me special. It made me feel like I had finally accomplished something, but seeing you able to overpower an enemy that I couldn't even contend with at full strength when she wasn't even using hers made me realize just how weak I really am." Ichigo clenched his fists and became very distraught. "I can't protect those I want to protect if I don't have the power. Sensei, I'm on my knees, begging you, pleading, make me stronger. I have to become stronger. You made Tatsuki able to contend with senior officers and she's gotten stronger since then. Teach me what you know." Ichigo looked at Soifon with that ususal determined scowl of his. "I will soak up everything you tell me."

Soifon looked down at Ichigo both flattered and intrigued at his request. She knew that if Tatsuki saw Ichigo now she'd probably laugh. Ichigo never asked for help from anyone. Ever. Not in this way at least. Ever since the incident at the dojo a little over five years ago, Ichigo had come to understand the value of a team effort. However, he only asked for help when he desperately needed it, like when he needed his powers back or when he had nearly forgotten his father's birthday and he and his sisters had gone around for an entire day to different stores looking for gifts. Also, while Ichigo respected Soifon with the respect and approval that she demanded, never before had he got on his hands and knees and begged her for something like this. Heck, he was a little bit of smart ass to begin with during class at times.

"To have been taught by you as a child, to have had you teach me academically…and then to know you're not only a Soul Reaper, but also captain class…I…it's made me come to respect you all the more. You saved my life back in Hueco Mundo. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't shown up. So…thank you."

Soifon leaned up off the wall. It was one of the rare times Ichigo was being sincere without a shred of animosity or hostility. His pride had not been wounded, rather its size had been severely cut down by Soifon's timely rescue and showing just how strong she was. She looked at Ichigo sympathetically, sorrowful, but what she had to say. "As much as it pains me to say this. There is nothing I can teach you that you don't alreay know." She told him. "You're at an age and stage now where you would never be able to go through the type of training I went through and the hardships I endured to get where I am. To train you to become like me is something I have not the heart to do, or you the qualifications to become. I am an assassin, trained to protect and eliminate my target in the blink of an eye, I am the only living member of my family as far as I know and the only child left of six children, five other brothers, all dead. You lack the proper basic skill set to become like me." Soifon put a hand up by her chest. "I, personally, cannot train you."

Ichigo seemed disheartened to hear this. Rejection was not unexpected, but certainly not in this form. "I understand." He said getting to his feet.

Soifon however immediately thought of an alternative solution. "However, I do know someone who can." She said to Ichigo.

A quick phone call and car drive later, Ichigo found himself at the ruins of Matsakura Hospital, where he had first met Don Kanonji. Soifon waited around with him until a figure in a black cotton shirt, red jacket, jeans, black hair, violet eyes, and sneakers, came up to them. Ichigo recognized the individual immediately.

"Lelouch."

"So, you realize the limits of your abilities do you?" Lelouch asked.

"I do." Ichigo admitted. Lelouch looked deep into the Soul Reaper's eyes and saw the vigor and determination within them.

Lelouch nodded slightly at this and looked at Soifon. "Leave him to me."

"All right, good luck Lelouch." Soifon said. Neither on the phone nor in person was Soifon about to prod Lelouch for answers regarding his history. Urahara said that everyone was entitled to their sore spots and unhealed wounds. For someone like Lelouch these sore spots were especially best left untouched. Urahara had said that a simple understanding of who Lelouch was, the decisions he made and the way he acted let the shopkeeper know that whatever Lelouch had gone through that it had been emotionally damaging, but that he felt that the Soul Society had changed him. Urahara said that the captains of the Gotei had to know the complete truth and that if such things were necessary to mention they would come either from Lelouch's or Yamamoto's mouth. Urahara also said that he had a feeling that, given this information, that the one person who probably understood Lelouch, barring Lelouch himself, was probably Unohana. Her expert evaluation of one's psyche probably made her the best person to talk to regarding Lelouch. Of course, Soifon was a better person than that to go prying into someone's private life and she was sure that Unohana would respect Lelouch's privacy enough that, even with as much as she knew, she would not tell Soifon the whole story. Even Rangiku seemed like she knew hardly anything.

"All luck should be given to the student not the teacher for it is the student who must learn what the teacher is teaching. It is a poor student who blames his master for his failures the same way a poor warrior blames his tools." Lelouch stated.

Soifon smirked at Lelouch's analogy. _Yeah, _she figured, _Ichigo will do just fine under Lelouch's guidance. _While Soifon herself had not been taught by Lelouch she had heard of his accomplishments from Kukaku and many of the phantoms during her time as one. Although Lelouch and Ichigo's fighting styles were largely differently, Soifon knew that Lelouch could teach just about anything if he set his mind to it. And of course, if he needed an example, there were plenty of experts he could call in on a whim.

Soifon got back in her car and drove away leaving Ichigo with the tenth division captain.

"So…what do we do first?" Ichigo asked.

"First, take your badge and set it aside." Lelouch stated.

"What?" Ichigo hoped he had just heard Lelouch wrong. "How does that help? I don't have Kon with me so…"

"I am the instructor here." Lelouch stated. "If you thought we were going to skip straight to going in head on collisions with each other you can go back to the Vizards or Urahara. I am going to push you and push you and push you until you come out of this either a wreck or a model of my teaching. Do I make myself clear?" Lelouch scowled. He sounded just like a military drill instructor with the way he was talking and the erect way he was standing.

"Hai…sensei." Ichigo responded, snapping to attention.

"Good now," Lelouch said, "Toss me your badge." Ichigo did so with perfect aim and Lelouch put it in his shirt pocket. "Now, come at me. Pretend I'm just another punk getting on your case because of the color of your hair. Do what you would normally do."

Ichigo charged at Lelouch and punched. Lelouch caught Ichigo's fist with his palm. Ichigo took a sweeping kick under Lelouch's feet, but the division captain merely leapt back and kicked Ichigo in the chest and it hurt a lot more than it should have for a physical attack coming off of Lelouch of all people. When Ichigo finished recoiling, Lelouch spoke.

"Do you know why you were so easily trumped just now?" Lelouch asked. "You telegraph your attacks before you do them without even realizing it. You give such a heads up that even one such as I, not all that very adept in physical combat, can dodge even without the ability I have in Soul Form. Against street brawlers and those with battle instinct like Zaraki Kenpachi and Grimmjow such telegraphing is not an issue especially when you stand on the same level, but for opponents who are slightly more skilled at reading the human body, people like Soifon and that other espada, it won't work."

"But Stefan is a captain of the stealth centered squad, how was I able to beat him?" Ichigo asked.

"Stefan enjoys parrying and counterattacking more than dodging. It is his tactics. Also let's not forget that it was the hollow in you that threw him completely off guard. Your change in tactics is what brought him down to your level, otherwise you would've been beaten and I would've had to step in." Lelouch reminded Ichigo. "However, I do not have the type of endurance Stefan or Zaraki have, nor do a lot of Soul Reapers. We cannot take as many hits and so we are accustomed to dodging and reading out opponents. As was the Espada that ruthlessly beat you down. To become stronger your reflexes must sharpen and your skill must as well. By training on weaker levels under strict and harsh conditions I will attempt to break you and build you up. You will become stronger and you will have the power you desire. Every weekend morning, promptly at 8am, you will arrive here to train." Lelouch pointed at the ground. "We will stay here until I say it's time to call it a day or to have something to eat. On school days you will come here right after school. I don't want you here any later than four in the afternoon. Is that understood?"

"Hai, sensei!" Ichigo responded aptly.

"Very good," Lelouch told him, "Now, let us continue onto the next lesson."

* * *

><p><strong>Four Days Later<strong>

**Hueco Mundo**

Talbumosuke continued to pour over his notes and formulas. He wasn't as gifted as Szayel, Aizen, Mayuri, Lelouch or Urahara in the intelligence department, but he still had the determination to keep trying and he wasn't about to give up on plans for reallocating the fusion chamber to the proper frequencies to help him revive Mia.

A lot had happened in the last couple of weeks. Besides integrating Spargga and his motley crew into the Espada, Talbumosuke was still having trouble finding two more Espada to fill the 8th and 9th slots. He knew there were definitely more Vasto Lordes out there, he just had to find them. First though, he wanted to revive Mia. He had recovered her body and put it in stasis to keep her physical structure intact. Once he revived Mia, she, Grimmjow and Yammy would be the only Adjuchas in the Espada, but they would be powerful Adjuchas. Grimmjow had taken advantage of the, quite literal, spoils of war, and eaten parts of Zommari and Szayel's flesh and grown stronger as a result. He was going to do the same to Baraggan's fraccion, but Spargga and his team had already claimed rights to the feast.

As Talbumosuke worked he continued to question his own personal standing as the overlord or Las Noches. Aizen had taught him never to trust anyone, that relying on others is for the weak and that the stronger survive best on their own. Aizen had also said that he shouldn't even trust him. Talbumosuke was slowly beginning to change his own game plan as he held onto many philosophies Aizen taught him, but developed his own strategies. Aizen was very good at being omnipotently strong and coming up with ludicrous plans that could change on the fly. As Talbumosuke was a much less gifted thinker, he did something else: he studied. Instead of predicting opponents' behavior, he studied their abilities and worked out his best to know how to fight each individual person.

For example, according to Aizen's notes, Kyoraku Shunsui's Zanpakuto was good at playing games. Irooni and Kageoni were both listed. Tal figured that if he coated himself in his red aura while in Bankai and then attacked at one of the red flowers on Shunsui's rather pink cape, it might serve to help him, though he wondered if battle aura counted as having color on you.

Another thing Talbumosuke thought of is that if it was really a good idea not to have at least some trust in those that followed you. If all you did was crack the whip, then all someone would have to do is show compassion and you would lose a few teammates. It was a sense of what he could offer the Espada that would ultimately secure their loyalty. Talbumosuke knew how to keep each one satisfied to keep them under his wing. Ulquiorra followed him unquestionably, as long as Talbumosuke stayed on target, he could count on the cuarto. Nelliel now owed him a debt, there would be no way she'd betray him now until the debt was repaid. As long as he acted like a gentleman around Hallibel, Talbumosuke was certain he could count on her to be loyal. Grimmjow was difficult to deal with, but Tal knew he would have to pick and choose the times he'd invoke the master's whip on Grimmjow, but extending the leash every once in a while was all that was needed to keep the Sexta satisfied. Spargga was happy just having something to do and Talbumosuke had promised him some good entertainment for being on the Espada. Starrk liked sleeping, the less Talbumosuke called upon him, the happier he was. Yammy just wanted food and fighting, two things easily provided. Mia was possibly in love with him, Talbumosuke thought he might check to see if that were the case. If so he wouldn't have to worry about her loyalty at all.

Really the only person he was worried about was Gin. As a captain Gin made even Byakuya very uneasy and he gave off that ominous aura that he was not to be trusted that he was always waiting at your back ready to put the knife into it. Talbumosuke knew he would have to make certain of Gin's loyalty some way or another, but so far he hadn't come up with any feasible ideas. Blackmailing him with Rangiku would only push the guy into a corner. It would probably only further Gin into disloyalty and he'd look for a way out.

As Talbumosuke took a break from his formula he cracked open Aizen's field journal. Before the invasion began Talbumosuke had helped move a lot of Aizen's things from Soul Society to Hueco Mundo. Aizen's field journal was one of these things and Talbumosuke had used it to get a better idea of what his master was up to when he designed the Hogyoku. Through it he had learned the Hogyoku's true purpose, though he was hesitant to use it as such. The Hogyoku was a tool to Talbumosuke. He would use it as necessary to take out any X-factor from an equation. He believed merging with something that could grant desires could be catastrophic if those desires accidentally changed. If the Hogyoku was a sentient object then it would have to be used sparingly and only when necessary.

Talbumosuke opened to a random page on the field journal, early on in it, where Aizen talked about the various souls he had collected and fed to the Hogyoku to help awaken it. Aizen was a paranoid individual so he wrote his journal in hexadecimal rather than an actual language. The early portions were written using ASCII, but later changed to UNICODE as the journal became more recent. It had taken Talbumosuke a while to be able to decipher the journal, but thankfully technology being what it was he had quickly learned how to read it. He read down what appeared to be a list of the names of Souls that Aizen had absorbed. Talbumosuke read through the list until he came down to an arrangement of 16 pairs of characters. The date signified that this was an ASCII entry. The entry was surname first as the other entries ascertained so when he read the entry "4D 61 74 73 75 6D 6F 74 6F 2C 20 52 61 6E 67 69 6B 75" **(Hexadecimal for "Matsumoto, Rangiku")** his eyes turned wide and he shut the journal and made his way to the monitor room to find Gin. Putting pieces together he now understood Gin's motives and now was the time to strike, before he could be struck.

He slowly opened the door to the monitor room, taking glances to make sure no one else was around to see Gin sitting in his seat looking at the monitors and eating some dried persimmons. Gin noticed Talbumosuke immediately and spun around in his chair. "Well, hey there Tally, what's up?"

Talbumosuke walked in and shut the door behind him, standing in front of it, hand on his Zanpakuto. "I know about Rangiku, Gin." He said.

"Quite the gal ain't she?" Gin asked, playing dumb.

"You know I don't mean it like that." Talbumosuke said, continuing to be serious.

Gin rose to his feet, smiling. "I had hoped we could avoid this Tally, workin with ya was kinda fun. Never thought you'd come down ta take care a lil old me like dis."

"On the contrary, I didn't come down here to get rid of you. In fact, I'd like to propose a deal." _If this works I can secure Gin's loyalty and won't have to worry about being stabbed in the back from any of my subordinates._

"What kinda deal?" Gin wanted to know.

"Simple, you want the Hogyoku to give back Rangiku what was stolen from her, yes?" Talbumosuke asked. "Once I have secured power I will no longer have any use for the Hogyoku, and if you follow me loyally up to that point you may have it to give Rangiku back what was taken from her. I'll even send out a wide order that she can be defeated, but not killed or left for dead. That wouldn't be a problem with you now would it?"

_Oooh, crafty. I wasn't expectin dis. Tally's pretty interestin as a boss. _"So lemme get dis straight you promise dat you'll let Ran-chan live through de upcoming war, den give me da Hogyoku on de grounds dat I stay loyal to you throughout so that I can help Ran-chan?"

"The only other option is that we convince her to join us, but she's far too closely connected to Lelouch for me to properly count on that kind of plan, and she would she ever betray the Soul Society simply for you." Talbumosuke stated.

"Heh, you got a better head on yer shoulders den I gave ya credit for. What happens if I say no?" Gin asked.

Talbumosuke clicked Jikan Kami out of its sheath about an inch. "I think you know."

"So I'd wind up jus like ol' bony eh? Well, far be it from me to turn down dis offer, though I only got one more request." Gin said.

"Speak up." Talbumosuke encouraged.

"Mind lettin Ran-chan and I have a high rising place in yer world?" Gin asked.

"I believe that could be arranged." Talbumosuke told him. "Provided you remain faithful to me of course."

"Heh, I gotta hand it to ya Tally, yer pretty crafty. Aizen-taicho woulda let me simmer, waiting for me to strike and den taken me out when I did, but you see right through my clever little ploy and come down here to break it wide open and rather den take me out ya decide to use my weakness ta yer favor, knowing dat I like being on da bad side." Gin laughed a few creepy laughs. "Sounds good ta me Tally, provided you ain't lying."

"Only a fool lies to the king of liars, lest he be out-lied." Talbumosuke said, tapping his index finger to his forehead.

"I'll say it again, you got a better head on yer shoulders den I gave ya credit for." Gin said.

"So," Talbumosuke said and extended his hand, "do we have a deal?"

Gin grinned and shook Talbumosuke's hand. "Ya got yerself a deal."

"Good," Talbumosuke said, letting go of Gin's hand, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a fusion chamber to reformat."

Gin watched him go, then sat back down in his chair and returned to looking at the monitors. _Ya drive a hard bargain Tally, I must say things are looking pretty good working on dis side. What about you Lelouch, what's yer counteroffer? Which one of you is worthy ta have lil old me as dere aide? Can ya counter Tally's offer Lelouch? Can ya convince me ta join back ta yer side despite what I've done. Do ya even want to? _Gin grinned. "I guess we'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>Four Days Later <strong>

**Karakura Town**

Ichigo arrived at Matsakura Hospital early that morning only to find that Lelouch was standing by a parked car, leaning against it as if waiting for him.

"There's no way this is yours." Ichigo said walking up to him.

"I borrowed it from Hirako-san, hop in." Lelouch told him.

"Sure, but where are we going?" Ichigo asked.

"I have important business to take care of. You're coming with me."

"Couldn't you have called me to tell me that?" Ichigo asked.

"No because I'm making it routine for you to walk out here every single morning of every sigle weekend. Besides our destination is close to where you live." Lelouch told him.

Ichigo silently got into the car only for Lelouch to tell him to get into the back left seat. Lelouch drove all the way to Orihime's apartment complex.

"Huh? This is Inoue's apartment. What are we doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Just be silent and pay attention." Lelouch said and beckoned Ichigo to follow him to the front door. He knocked on the door and Ichigo only remembered then that Susanna and Rangiku were staying with Orihime when the former of the two Soul Reapers answered the door.

"You ready to go?" Lelouch asked.

"Ah, yes." Susanna said and looked inside. "Orihime-chan, Kurosaki and Lelouch-dono are here." She called.

"Ah, coming." The tangerine haired teen ran to the front door.

"Hey Inoue." Ichigo greeted.

"Morning Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said cheerfully.

"Right, let's head out to the car then." Lelouch said.

Susanna got in the front passenger seat and Orihime got in the back with Ichigo. Lelouch adjusted the rear view mirror so that he could see not only through the back window, but the tension spreading between Ichigo and Orihime. He turned the car on and drove northwest.

"Thanks for coming with me Orihime, I really appreciate this." Susanna stated, turning her head to the backseat.

"Oh it's no problem," Orihime held up her hands, waving them back and forth across her face. "I…I understand how stressful this is for you. I'd certainly want a friend I trusted coming along with me if I was in your situation."

Susanna smiled and turned back around.

"You know what's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"Huh? Didn't Lamperouge-kun tell you?" Orihime asked him.

"No, he just said get in." Ichigo said.

"Ah, well the short version then. Susanna-chan's pregnant and Lelouch is the father." Orihime said.

The words reached Ichigo's ears rather normally, but as his brain processed the information the hamster running on the wheel that stimulated his brain suddenly caught a cramp and stopped.

"Say what?" Ichigo was surprised and leaned forward.

"Control yourself while the car is in motion." Lelouch said sternly.

"When did this happen? How come I wasn't told?" Ichigo asked.

"Why did you need to know? I was planning to tell you once we reached the hospital. In case you haven't forgotten Susanna and I aren't married or openly going steady, but we're trying to make this work." Lelouch told Ichigo. "She's only two and a half months along so there's no need for us to panic at the moment."

"Even so…" Ichigo was just having a hard time picturing Lelouch as a father. The guy was as responsible as responsible gets, but he didn't look that much older than Ichigo.

Lelouch and Susanna had decided that until Susanna began to show that they didn't want it spreading through like wildfire that she was knocked up. Thanks to some strings Lelouch pulled they managed to get Uryu's father, Ryuken, to see them. He may not have been a gynocolist specialist, but he knew almost everything there was to know about working in a hospital from sewing up stitches to being the bearer of bad news about terminal cancer. He wouldn't have made director otherwise.

While Lelouch and Susanna were in the exam room together, Orihime and Ichigo waited outside. The clock began ticking. Orihime sat in the seat next to Ichigo with a red face. Her hero, her crush, was sitting right next to her. She could reach out and grab him if she wanted. She could say something. It was the perfect opportunity, but all she could do was sit in her seat with a gigantic blush on her face.

When Ichigo spoke, she almost popped out of her seat. "So…" he began, "Why did you come along and not Rangiku-san?" Ichigo found the situation just as awkward. Any other guy in his class, and Chizuru, would kill to be in his position right now. Heck, ALL the male student body would envy him right now. He was alone, in a casual setting, with Inoue Orihime. Ichigo didn't know whether he should feel lucky or cursed considering his personality.

Of course the way Orihime interpreted that was Ichigo may not want her here. Still, she responded to his querey and was talking rather fast, "Oh well you see, Rangiku-san wanted to sleep and Susanna-chan was freaking out because she didn't want to be all alone with Lamperouge-kun. So she called Kukaku-san, but Kukaku-san was busy so I volunteered to come along. I'm just surprised you're here Kurosaki-kun. I mean I know you've been going to see Lamperouge-kun after class, because Fong-sensei told Tatsuki-chan you were and she told me so I just assumed you wouldn't be here today, but I'm kind of glad you am. Er, I mean…what I mean is…at least I have someone to talk to and well…you know…I won't be bored." Orihime's mouth was moving faster than her brain. Her heart was racing. Why couldn't she say something a little more sentimental, something that could show her feelings? But the more she thought about such an idea all it did was make her blush harder than she already was.

Ichigo got annoyed in typical Ichigo fashion, wishing he could be trading blows with Lelouch rather than sitting here in a hospital, but then again he was kind of sore from Lelouch's rigorous training regime, so he figured this must be Lelouch's idea of a break. "I just wish I knew I was coming here. I mean he could've just gone to my house and done this." Ichigo then thought about what his dad might do if he had to examine a woman for this sort of thing. "Then…again…"

The teen pair was broken from their thoughts when Ryuken opened the door to the exam room. Both could see Lelouch cradling Susanna as she sat there in a hospital gown clutching to his shirt and jacket. She appeared to be crying. Both couldn't begin to wonder what was going on. Both however, figured that something had to be wrong with the pregnancy.

"It's going to be okay Susanna." Lelouch soothed, rubbing her back.

"But I wanted this." Susanna sobbed. "I…r-really wanted this."

"I know, I know." Lelouch said with a sympathetic gaze.

Scowling, fist tightening, Ichigo stomped down the hall to get some answers. "Ah, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime trotted after him. Ichigo found Ryuken and stuck his foot in the elevator just before the door closed. Ryuken held the button open so he and Ichigo could chat.

"I'd drop the anger if I were you." Ryuken said to Ichigo with a stare.

"I just want to know what's going on." Ichigo said.

"It's simple, but tragic." Ryuken said. "The fetus died." Orihime clasped her hands to her mouth. Ichigo was slightly shocked. "It's nothing I did. It's nothing anyone did. It's just the nature of life."

"That's so horrible. Poor Susanna-chan." Orihime said with sad eyes.

Ichigo looked down. "Sorry for stopping you." He said.

"Apology accepted." Ryuken said and Ichigo watched as the elevator door closed.

When the quartet of Ichigo, Susanna, Orihime and Lelouch got back in the car, things were very quiet on the drive back to Orihime's. Susanna had calmed down, but she was still upset. She had been looking forward to giving birth to Lelouch's child. They were going to call it Yuna. Lelouch, despite his worry and stress, had actually been looking forward to being a father.

When the car stopped in front of Orihime's apartment Susanna was reluctant to get out. "Lelouch-dono, could I just talk to you for a bit, alone?"

"Weren't we just talking at the hospital?" he asked, averting her gaze.

"There were things I forgot to mention." Susanna said doing the same.

"Fine." Lelouch said. "Ichigo, Orihime, out." The teens complied and sat across the street on a public bench while Lelouch and Susanna talked inside the car. They could've gone inside the house, but Orihime wanted to wait for Susanna.

"Lelouch-dono…where does this leave us?" Susanna asked.

"Back before the night this all began I suppose." Lelouch said. "Unless of course," he rolled his head to look at her, "You want things to be different."

Susanna looked away. "No…not now anyway. It's…it's too dangerous now. The war with Talbumosuke is coming. I can't have you stressing over me. And…and I don't want…I don't want any attention right now…it'll just be a reminder of what could've been."

Lelouch unbuckled his seatbelt and gave Susanna a hug. "I'm sorry it turned out like this. I really was looking forward to it, despite how I acted."

"Lelouch-dono," Susanna blinked out two tears and her eyes began to swell up again. She unbuckled her own seatbelt and sobbed once again into Lelouch's arms. Lelouch soothed her until her eyes were dry.

**End of Chapter 68**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: All of you who were looking forward to Susanna giving birth probably want to kill me right about now for ducking out on it like this. Let me be honest though, this outcome was penned the MOMENT I decided to make her pregnant. Call me any words you want to, but it is what it is. Anyway, I have some bonus content for you all to brighten up this melodramatic mood, courtesy once again of Greatkingrat88 aka Blekmedelninjan. Please enjoy the absurdity of the omake. Quit groaning at the fact that we have another Yuricentric piece. It's what we do and we like it. We can be non-pervs, but pervyness is a little funnier [and more sophomoric]. Also let the OOCness be chalked up to add to the absurdity of the omake).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50.85 Get Out of the Army Free<strong>

Mila Rose and Apache were, for once, talking quietly together, in council. They had both realized that they were going to fight in a war, and...wars got people killed. Neither were very enthusiastic about the idea.

"We need a plan." Mila Rose said.

"Agreed."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, their brains fruitlessly searching for an answer.

"...hey."

"Yeah?"

"Isn't there a 'Don't ask, don't tell' policy in Las Noches? I mean, Lord Barckus of Bama got rid of it, but Talbumosuke is one of those typically conservative Evil Overlords, so it's probably back."

"Apache, do you have any idea what you are talking about?"

"Nope."

"Okay, works for me."

And so, they hatched a brilliant scheme. It ought to be added that while the two of them were very loyal, neither had been blessed with a mind as brilliant as they thought it was.

Later that night, the two of them stood in a hallway where Espada were known to pass occasionally. As they sensed a strong reiatsu source coming, the two of them got ready. So far, the plan had failed on Barragan, Stark and Nelliel, and although they thought it had worked on Grimmjow, it seemed like it hadn't had the desired effect.

"Okay, remember the plan?" Apache said.

"Yes, you explained it five times so far. Why are you repeating yourself?"

"Sssh! Someone's coming!"

And on que, the two of them locked in a passionate embrace, kissing deeply, long and hard.

"Look how gay we are!" Apache explained. "We're so gay! Clearly we aren't fit to be army material!"

"Yeah! I'm so lesbian, with my lesbian-ness!" Mila Rose added, in a little less convincing tone of voice.

"Room for one more?" A seductive, low voice came. There was no mistaking it- the gothic dress, the whip... it was Cirucci.

"Hell yeah!" Apache exclaimed cheerfully.

Socking her in the gut, Mila Rose spat: "You said you weren't enjoying this!"

"Umm... so maybe I lied."

"Bitch."

"Whore."

Mila Rose would have replied, but she had noticed a predatory look in Cirucci's eyes. "Um... we'll just be going now….yeah."

"Oh, but we haven't even gotten started yet." Cirucci purred, snapping her whip, entangling the two female arrancar.

One scene change later, the two of them found themselves handcuffed to one bed each, in what looked suspiciously like a bondage dungeon.

"This is all your fault." Mila Rose said, growling in anger.

"NO YOU!" Apache shouted.

"Girls, girls..." Cirucci's voice came. "You'll have plenty of time to scream later, so save your breath." She grabbed a strange device, and Apache hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. As she approached her, Apache cursed herself for thinking of yet another "brilliant" idea. It never ended well!

But suddenly, the door opened, a dark-skinned, blonde shape filling the opening.

"H-halibel-sama!" Cirucci exclaimed.

"Yes." Halibel said. "And I have to ask you, Cirucci..."

"Please, mistress!" Cirucci begged. "I wasn't going to hurt them! I just wanted some fun!"

"What have I told you about using my bitches as bondage slaves, Cirucci?" Halibel said calmly.

"Um... don't do it?"

"Exactly. Now go handcuff yourself to my bed like a good uke, and we'll talk about this over some good old BDSM in a couple of hours." Halibel said, pointing to the door.

"Yesmistress..." Cirucci said, walking out the door, defeated.

"Halibel-sama! I knew you would save us!" Mila Rose exclaimed.

"I almost got a little nervous there." Apache admitted. "Now, would you mind, um, helping us out?"

"Actually..." Halibel said, practically purring, "you look good the way you are. A little too clothed, perhaps."

"...what?" the two said simultaneously

"Destroy, Tiburon." As Halibel's sword released, her face became uncovered. "Now... let's have a little fun. Sun-sun?"

In came the third of Halibel's servants, dressed in a very revealing leather outfit. "Yes, mistress?"

"Have you got the lubricant, the whips, the sensual oils and the cream?"

"Yes, mistress." The satisfaction in Sun-sun's voice was undeniable.

"Just as planned." Halibel purred.

Lying back, Mila Rose groaned. "Not _again_."

**End of chapter 50.85**


	69. Lelouch and Nemu Reprise

**(A/N: I have nothing to say).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

**Hueco Mundo**

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Talbumosuke sat at his desk in his personal laboratory scribbling down in a notebook. He had been working diligently on this Fusion Chamber recalibration and he was just about done. After a few more minutes of writing he put down his writing utensil and went to go find Cirucci, Loly and Menoly of whom he knew would probably be hanging around Mia's old room. He had finally come up with the proper recalibration formula, now all he needed to do was fire it up and make it work. At long last he could revive the Septima Espada.

Talbumosuke opened the door to where Loly, Menoly and Cirucci were congregating. "It's time." He told them.

They understood what that meant. Talbumosuke had told Loly, Menoly and Cirucci that he was planning on reviving Mia, only them. He told none of the other Espada, wanted to keep it under wraps in case the plan failed, but now he was ready and now he would at long last revive the fallen Septima. Talbumosuke and the three ladies went to Szayel's laboratory where the fusion chamber was kept.

"Are you certain you can bring mistress back?" Menoly asked.

Talbumosuke nodded. "I have finally cracked the calibration necessary to do this." He turned on a light, revealing Mia's naked body, hovering in a large glass see-through septic tank in pinkish liquid. There were cords connected to her wounded breasts and her nether regions as well as a few in her head and one at the back of her neck. She looked as if she was only sleeping, but Cirucci, Loly and Menoly knew better. Talbumosuke hit another light, revealing an empty tank and the rest of the machine. The empty tank connected to Mia's tank through a long narrow tube which followed down and behind the machine into another machine entirely which looked like your typical freaky stasis lock machines. It was circular shaped, had a single window, a metal seat in the back, and square pattern mesh flooring. "Cirucci, for this to work, I need your help."

"Me?" Cirucci was surprised. "But what can I do? I've lost my ability to produce spiritual power."

"It is because you've lost that ability that you are the only one who can do this." Talbumosuke told her. "I could've just as simply had you absorb Mia or another lower arrancar do the same, but Mia is so unique that this would not have worked. Mia is formed from the co-dominant minds of Shiba Miyako, Aaroniero and Metastacia. However, Aaroniero's ability, Glontoneria absorbed so many hollows that it corrupted Miyako's mind when she took control of Aaroniero, forming Mia. Because of this, Mia is a very unique individual. She has so many minds inside her, but her individuality belongs to none of them and all of them at the same time. Because of this, the fusion chamber, with the way I have it calibrated can bring her back. Miyako's body was Mia's vessel I guess you could say.

"Miyako's soul and the other souls within Mia are unconsciously collected within her, but Miyako's soul was kept subconsciously because it was her body that Mia was using to exist. With the body destroyed Miyako's was lost to the great beyond, but Mia's body remained. She is an arrancar of the menos class, she is formed from many different hollows, but their minds are all too weak to take dominance over her damaged body. Therefore, a new host is required. However, any host taking Mia in would cause Mia to be lost and they would gain almost all of her power. You, Cirucci, have no spiritual power to produce and therefore if you and Mia combined you would become her vessel, your power would be absorbed by her and her mind would bring itself back into a conscious state. Because Mia is unique in that she is all of those contained within her and yet none at the same time it tells me that she does not need these other souls in order to exist. If I use the Hogyoku to break down the bonds between your reishi and Mia's you two can combine and Mia can be brought back to life. However, there is one catch. You, Cirucci, must wish that you want Mia to come back, you must willfully allow your fallen friend to take your body and soul and combine it with her own. If your mind is not dead set on this, this will not work.

"And so I ask you, are you prepared to make such a sacrifice for the greater good, to revive your fallen friend? I know you two were close. Mia was the only arrancar who would look you in the eye after your demotion. You and she were close with one another. She was your friend."

"Wait, if someone has to sacrifice themselves, it should be me!" Loly exclaimed. "I would do anything for mistress. I—"

"It must be Cirucci." Talbumosuke emphasized. "The fact that her Soul Chain has been shattered is what makes this doable. Otherwise we would wind up creating a brand new being of both of their minds combined. Without a Soul Chain, Mia can easily overtake Cirucci and she can be her own individual being, using Cirucci as a host. If the calibration and the Hogyoku work properly I can transfer Mia's core consciousness, reiatsu and memories into Cirucci's body and reawaken her as she uses Cirucci's body as a host. However, this is all the internal changes. Externally I'm expecting noticeable, but not very drastic changes in Mia's appearance. I ask you again Cirucci, will you do this?"

The fact that Talbumosuke was giving her a choice made Cirucci feel warm and fuzzy inside. Aizen would've never given her a choice; he would've just done it. Then again Aizen would've never chosen to revive Mia in the first place. Cirucci swallowed and a tear rolled down her cheek. "For Mistress Mia, I will gladly sacrifice myself so that she may live on."

"Are you scared?" Talbumosuke asked her. "You're crying."

"I…" Truth be told, Cirucci was very scared. She wasn't sure what this would be like. Would she be resurrected in the living world or would she live on in Mia as a conscious until her mistress died.

"Mia will only be using your body and your stored up power. Your soul will go to where it belongs. I was watching when Hirako left you on the battlefield; being left without any power makes you feel useless. I'm offering you a way out so that you will not die a useless death." Talbumosuke put a hand on Cirucci's shoulder. "I really need Mia so that I may fight against the Soul Society and you are the only one who can bring her back. I ask you again, will you do it."

"I…I will." Cirucci said with a clenched fist. Talbumosuke brought Cirucci into a soft embrace and thanked her before gesturing to the tank. Cirucci stripped herself down and entered the tank. Cords attached to her breasts, nether regions, neck and three into her head. Talbumosuke looked at the console, with his notebook alongside him. "Activating detection receptors." The tank began to bubble. "Suspending life force." A jolt ran through the cords and Cirucci was snapped into unconsciousness as she hung there, head back. "Okay then," Talbumosuke said, walking forward and putting the Hogyoku in a small slot in between the two tanks. "Let's see this work." He went back to the console and typed a few things in to reformat the system and then activated the fusion. The Hogyoku gave off a bright light as Mia and Cirucci broke down into bits of reishi and condensed into orbs. The two orbs met in the central connecting tube and then ran down to the other dome shaped machine that whirred and clunked and buzzed as lightning burst forth from it several different times.

The machine gave off a brilliant light and the door stasis dome opened and a figure stepped forth from the light. It was a woman with long vibrant dark lavender hair with matching lip gloss. Her hair covered her right eye completely said eye hollow mask fragment shaped like the sun. The woman had double d-cup breasts covered by a leather blouse that hugged tightly to her chest, covering her clavicle and only going as far down as her ribcage. The woman had long, red fingernails. On her lower body was a skirt that went down only as far as her knees, but was open and separated along her outer, front right leg and her back left around her curvaceous ass. She was wearing black lace panties and rather than the traditional waraji and tabi she was wearing white high heel shoes and black pantyhose connecting to a garter belt, hidden from view by her skirt. Sheathed behind the woman's back was a normal sized katana with a red handle, red scabbard and a white and blue talisman hanging off the hilt.

Talbumosuke let out a wolf whistle, admiring the woman's rather pleasing appearance. She walked forward out of the light, her high heels clacking along the floor. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She looked down at her hands and flexed them. She grinned widely and then laughed loudly and maniacally. "I'm back! I'm back!" the woman leaned forward, crossed her arms over her body and then reared back as two, sharp feathered wings shot out of her back followed by a quadruplet of tentacles. There were two above her wings on either side and two below on either side. "Septima Espada, Mia Arruruerie, lives!" Mia was elated. All of her powers were intact from Miyako and Kaien's shikai to her resurreccion. To add to things she now had some of Cirucci's sealed power added on top of hers as were noted by the wings. After coming down from her elation, Mia slid her right hand up to her cheek and retracted her wings and tentacles and flashed a smile at Talbumosuke, Loly and Menoly.

Loly, tearful, ran forward towards the violet haired Espada. "Mistress Mia!" She grabbed hold of her mistress, sobbing heavily into her bosom. Mia placed a hand on Loly's shoulder and stroked her gently.

"Mia-sama…are you really back?" Menoly asked her.

"Oh I'm back and better than ever." Mia responded laughing.

Menoly ran over and gave her mistress a hug as well. Like Loly, Menoly missed Mia very much. Loly and Menoly looked so happy, being held by their mistress. Talbumosuke felt good about his decision to revive the Septima. Despite that he was no longer on the side of the Soul Society, seeing things like this, made him feel that what he was doing was the right decision in his mind. Nelliel was right, the arrancar were sentient beings from their hollow counterparts. Talbumosuke decided, once he took over, that he would turn all hollows into arrancar, incomplete or otherwise. It would be like giving sentience to animals that had no choice other than to be non-sapient.

_The awakening of hollows. _He thought.

He was broken out of his train of thought when Mia spoke to him. "Atrumier-sama," she said flirtatiously. Talbumosuke looked to see that Mia seemed to have turned on Menoly and Loly. "Shall we satisfy each other's carnal desires?" she glanced down at Loly and Menoly. "And theirs?"

_That's another reason why I like having Mia on the team. _Talbumosuke thought to himself. "Of course, follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

**Karakura Town, Matsakura Hospital**

Ichigo and Lelouch had been training day in and day out for almost two weeks now. Ichigo had upgraded to his Soul Form…but Lelouch wasn't letting him use Zangetsu. Ichigo was forced to use a Shinai instead. The idea was that if Ichigo could learn to properly reinforce such a flimsy weapon against Lelouch's attacks using his reiatsu, he'd have more durability and control of his spirit energy. The exercise failed spectacularly in the early rounds, but Ichigo had long since gotten the hang of the technique in the last couple of days.

Thanks to Lelouch's training, Ichigo could now properly sense spirit energy, his spirit energy wasn't leaking absolutely everywhere and Ichigo was a lot faster even in Shikai. However, he saw no change in his strength and that bothered him.

Ichigo took another swing at Lelouch. The captain blocked with his force shield. Ichigo took a few more practice swings at Lelouch who blocked each shot and then held his hand in front of Ichigo and fired. Ichigo dodged out of the way as the fireball exploded in the air. Ichigo reappeared behind Lelouch and struck. Lelouch blocked with his shield again. "Stop! That's enough for today." Ichigo complied.

The sun was setting that evening as Lelouch and Ichigo got back in their respective bodies. "Is this really making me stronger?" Ichigo asked Lelouch as they began to shuffle off.

"Of course." Lelouch said. "Do you doubt me?"

"No, but…"

"You want to put what I've taught you into a really dangerous situation. A situation where your life is threatened, is that it?" Lelouch asked.

"Un." Ichigo nodded.

"I can try and arrange that I suppose." Lelouch put his thumb and index finger to his chin. "Also, Ichigo."

"Hmm?"

"Your friend Inoue Orihime, how do you feel about her?" Lelouch asked.

"Wh-what? What's with asking that all of a sudden?" Ichigo turned red.

_A reaction. I thought as much. _"You charged into head first into Hueco Mundo to rescue her in the same as you did to rescue Rukia from the Soul Society, but unlike Rukia you didn't owe her a thing."

"Yeah well…" Ichigo got Defensive. "Look if I didn't go Tatsuki would've kicked my ass or gone alone."

"So this is about Tatsuki then?" Lelouch asked.

"What the hell? When did this become about her? Quit being so cryptic what do you want out of me?" Ichigo raged.

"Me, personally, nothing. As for Tatsuki and Orihime however, more than you care to realize." Lelouch said.

"Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked copping an attitude.

Lelouch stopped walking. "Ichigo, you have yet to realize it, but you have two peers who care a great deal about you and yet you do nothing to try and reconcile with even one of them. Perhaps there are even others, farther away from you, who envy both Tatsuki and Orihime just to be close to you. I was in your position once. I had two people who were very close to my heart and because of my own selfishness I lost both of them. I see you as a chance to fix the mistakes of my broken past. Do not make the same mistakes I made Ichigo, make a choice."

"It's not the same." Ichigo stated. "Tatsuki and Inoue…they don't see me the way I've seen other girls look at you. They—"

"You are so blind." Lelouch responded, scoffing the teen.

"Say what?" Ichigo grew angry.

Lelouch pointed at Ichigo with his index finger. "You wrap yourself up so much in your desire to become strong, to protect those around you, that you lose sight of the feelings and emotions trying to reach you. It's like you are a robot unable to feel the wind blowing in your face." Lelouch told Ichigo.

"But…I'm not sure if I see them…like that." Ichigo said, rubbing his neck, embarrassed.

"Then you find out. If you don't, tell them how you feel about them. Nothing is worse than being ambiguous about your feelings." Lelouch said and looked sorrowful as he placed his hand upon his chest. "Take it from someone…who has experienced the pain of loss."

"Lelouch." Ichigo looked at the captain before him. The only time he had seen Lelouch with such a melancholy expression was when he was locked up in jail.

Lelouch looked at Ichigo with a serious gaze again. "Be sure to let them know how you feel. Don't be cryptic. Make sure you get your point across."

"I can't do that." Ichigo looked down at the ground.

"Yes you can. You're not completely in my position. You—"

"I failed to protect my mom." Ichigo interrupted. "Being in a relationship…I can't handle that kind of extra pressure. If they get hurt and I'm not around it becomes my fault. No matter what anyone says once they're my partner they become my responsibility."

Ichigo's words rang through in Lelouch's head like the sorrowful song of reality.

* * *

><p><strong>20 years ago<strong>

Lelouch walked into the Research Bureau that morning with his mind set on one goal: he had to end his relationship with Nemu. The loss of Isshin, the binding of the phantoms, he realized that if he wanted to take down Aizen he would have to do it alone and he was willing to go as far as necessary to defeat him: death, breaking the law, joining Aizen and pretending to be loyal like Gin was, whatever it took to bring the man down Lelouch was planning on doing it and that meant all of his ties had to be severed. With a heavy heart, knowing that it was going to hurt him as much as it was her, Lelouch walked into Nemu's room finding her, for once, not spread out like feast over her bed. Nemu was instead doing some paperwork at her desk.

Nemu felt him immediately. "Oh, Lelouch-sama." She turned around in her chair and walked over to him. Nemu hadn't seen Lelouch since Isshin's banishment a few months ago. As she approached him though she saw his eyes, they were fierce. They were not the compassionate eyes she expected or the sorrowful ones she thought she might see. "Lelouch-sama…is something wrong?"

"I…" _Be strong Lelouch, don't chicken out now. _Lelouch swallowed and then spoke with as little emotion as possible. "We're over Nemu. This is the end…for us."

Nemu gasped. She couldn't possibly have heard what she thought she just heard. She put her hand up by her face, fingers spread apart over her lips. "wh-what?"

"I cannot be with you anymore. Our relationship must end and I cannot bear to be seen with you any longer." Lelouch told her.

"What?" Nemu was starting to tear up. She didn't know if Lelouch realized how cruel he was being. He was really hurting her.

"I'm sorry Nemu, but I cannot be so close to you any longer. I'm sorry." Lelouch walked out of the door, closing it behind him.

Nemu didn't know what to do. She just watched the man she had always looked up to, revered, and even loved just come in and tell her he didn't want to be seen with her anymore, that they were over. It couldn't be true. _It can't be true. _Nemu thought to herself as tears welled up. _Can it? Lelouch-sama._

Little did Nemu know, the moment Lelouch returned to his office he shut the door, sat down on the ground, pressed his hand to his face, covering his right eye, shut his eyes, and cried. He hated having to have done that to Nemu. Worse he hated to have done that to himself. Nemu had been everything for him for so long and he had just given up the only happiness he had in the Soul Society. He kept telling himself it was for the best that now that he had given up the only thing that mattered to him in this world he had nothing left to lose. Eventually he convinced himself and stopped crying.

Lelouch's eyes became strong. He removed his hand from his face and glared at the other side of the room. _That's right. _Lelouch thought to himself. _I now having nothing left to lose. I have no reason to keep going on and I have no reason to hold back. Do your worst Aizen, you can be certain that I will be ready, _Lelouch rose quickly to his feet,_ to counter you._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"Lelouch," Ichigo waved a hand in front of the captain's face. "Hey, Lelouch."

Lelouch finally snapped to. "I'm sorry what?" Lelouch said coming out of his thoughts.

"Hey, are you okay? You just spaced out all of a sudden." Ichigo commented "and…are you crying?"

"What?" Lelouch brushed his hand underneath his eye and found a tear. _It looks like that moment has hurt me worse than I would like to admit. _"N-no, I'm fine," he lied, "I just have something in my eye." Of course it's not like Ichigo would know otherwise. Lelouch, though he was hesitant to admit it, like Ichigo, was scared. He was scared that there was always that slight chance that he would lose the one he cared for the most and that fear was what stopped him from holding those he cared about at an arm's length. It's why he kept Shirley out. It's why he told Kallen she must live. It's why he kept Nunally ignorant. It was why…Yuna died. "I take that back I'm not fine. I'm a fool." Lelouch ran his hand through his hair and was smiling, but at the same time looked pained. "Here I am lecturing you about love and yet I myself am just as scared as you are at losing the ones I care about. I suppose deep down, we're both scared of that responsibility. It petrifies us and keeps us from being honest with ourselves." Lelouch removed his hand from over his eye and extend it towards Ichigo. "But that's exactly why we should be honest with ourselves. Nothing comes through unnecessary fear. If we always fear losing them we can never enjoy the happiness we have, however brief. Instead of enjoying we worry. We fear the responsibility instead of accepting that it is our job to keep them safe. We fear losing them instead saying we won't lose them. Let us put aside such fears. I will if you will. Let us be honest with those we care about."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah." He shook Lelouch's hand.

"Good, see you tomorrow then." Lelouch said. He and Ichigo parted ways. When Lelouch was certain he was alone he pulled out his Soul Pager and sent a request to be allowed to use a Senkaimon. It was approved two hours later. Lelouch entered into the gate and appeared in the Soul Society. He then made his way to the Department of Research and Development. He knew why he was here. Closing his eyes for a moment he went up to the front desk where Nemu was working. Nemu, of course, was surprised to see him.

"L-Lelouch-sama." She nearly fell out of her chair.

"Hey," he said, with soft eyes. "Can we…talk somewhere not out in the open?" he asked.

"I…of course." Nemu led Lelouch to a private lab nearby. The first thing Lelouch did was shut off the security camera. No one needed to know about their conversation. It was no one's business, but Lelouch's own. "What's wrong, Lelouch-sama? I thought you'd be out in Karakura Town."

Without turning around to look at her, Lelouch said, "I came back briefly to see you."

Nemu gasped, unsure how to respond to that. She covered her mouth and her stomach.

"Nemu…I want to apologize for twenty years ago. I…what I said…I was just scared to lose you I…"

"You…already apologized to me. Don't you remember? And you asked me if I would still revere you if I found out that you were not the person I thought you were." Nemu said, walking towards Lelouch.

"That wasn't an apology." Lelouch responded. "I just wanted you to know that I didn't mean what I said. I'm apologizing now not because I want to take back what I said," Lelouch walked forward and put his hands on Nemu's shoulders, "but because I want to take you back, Nemu. I want to start all over again with you. Will you come back to me?" Lelouch asked.

Nemu's eyes welled up with tears. _He really does care, _she sniffed, _Lelouch-sama. _Nemu wrapped her arms around Lelouch so tightly it was as if letting him go meant that the world will end. Lelouch, in response wrapped his arms around Nemu and then, kissed her. Their lips met so passionately as their tongues glided across each other's, savoring the taste of the other's lips that had not been met in so long. Lelouch's left hand interlocked with Nemu's right as the tenth squad captain wrapped his right arm around Nemu's shoulders, while she wrapped her left arm around his back, loosely. Both held onto each other until they ran out of breath. Only then did they break away from each other. Lelouch then brought Nemu back into a soft embrace, her head underneath his chin. "Ashite iru." Nemu whispered.

"I know." Lelouch said, holding her tighter. "I love you too." He told her. Love, he really did love Nemu. Was it true love? Was she the one for him? That he did not know, but he knew that he cared too much about her that to say he liked her was not enough.

Nemu wished the two of them could stay like they were right now forever, or perhaps have it evolve into something more, but she knew it could not last, not forever.

She felt Lelouch's breath in her ear as he whispered to her. "I have to go now, okay Nemu?" he said to her. "But I'll be back, I swear I will. I will love and protect you until time itself no longer exists."

Nemu let go, suddenly feeling cold as their embrace ended. She was so cold that before Lelouch walked out the door she hugged him one last time, as if she was absorbing all the warmth she could from him until the next time he held her. When she let go she and Lelouch shared a parting kiss and then she watched Lelouch walk away. She smiled. _Lelouch-sama…thank you. I am glad I make you happy after all._

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

**Hueco Mundo**

Talbumosuke was out in the field, searching for the Vasto Lordes. Mia was assisting him. Mia had the combined spiritual pressure of a 3rd seat and vice-captain Soul reaper a Gillian arrancar and a privaron Espada. She was more than a match for any hollow the pair might come across. Talbumosuke had left Spargga in charge back at base. He had leadership qualities that Starrk would never decide to take advantage of. In fact, while the Espada definitely needed rearranging with Spargga's entry and Mia's upgrade, if one were to keep them in order of reiatsu, Talbumosuke felt it was best not to rearrange the Espada at all. He felt that letting them all keep their numbers would serve as a way to confuse the enemy. It was a gambit of: Yes the 1st through 10th arrancars are the strongest, but it doesn't necessarily mean number 1 is the strongest of all of them. Now while that was true for Starrk, though she didn't beat him by much, Hallibel's reiatsu was higher than Spargga's.

For Talbumosuke the numbers of the Espada would instead represent the chain of command in Talbumosuke's absence and anyone higher up could default their leadership to the rank below them at any given time. He knew Starrk, though the strongest, would never take command willingly of the Espada, putting Spargga in charge more often than not as Talbumosuke's second. The tattoos of the top 5 Espada were all well hidden. Nelliel's was on her back, Ulquiorra's on his chest, Hallibel's on her breast, Spargga's was on his chest and Starrk's on the back of his hand. Grimmjow and Mia both wore their tattoos right out in the open. Grimmjow's was on his lower right back and Mia had hers on her right arm. Yammy's wasn't visible either, it was on his shoulder, but it was painfully obvious that he wasn't in charge.

Despite his brashness, Talbumosuke actually saw Grimmjow as a better leader than Mia. The man had been a king of a pack after all. Nelliel was more controlled than Grimmjow so obviously she could lead better and Ulquiorra was a much better callous decision maker than her in spades. The reason he stood beneath Hallibel was that Ulquiorra was very pragmatic in his decision making, cutting corners and putting the mission ahead of everything. Hallibel knew how to balance properly. Spargga had a larger group than her and was definitely like a father to his troops the same way Hallibel was rather motherly. His ability to take care of a larger group was one reason Talbumosuke put him forward.

The other reason involved when Talbumosuke fought Spargga and his group while he was out in the field. Spargga was a very good tactician and was very good at coordinating his team. They were a small group, but they were close knit one. Starrk was still the highest Espada simply because, whether he could lead or not, he would never take advantage of it, putting Spargga easily in charge almost all the time if Talbumosuke could not. However, Talbumosuke knew that, if pushed, Starrk could kick some serious ass and be a fit commander.

Such an arrangement would definitely confuse the Soul Society. They would think that, like a conventional league of evil, that Talbumosuke would arrange the Espada in order of ability. That may have been the case with Aizen, but Talbumosuke was not so cliché. He also knew that the Gotei didn't arrange their captains by strength so why should he?

As Talbumosuke and Mia wandered the sands of Hueco Mundo, with Mia walking in front, the arrancar leader kept trying to sense a strong reiatsu that didn't belong to the gorgeous woman in front of him.

Mia sensed it first; and Talbumosuke about a half second later. A strong presence had been identified and it was lurking nearby, along with a few extras. "Looks like we've got company." Mia said huskily.

Talbumosuke nodded. He and Mia stood back to back and Mia called out Miyako's Shikai. The enemy attacked. There were three of them. The first one, the leader was a purple Vastdo Lordes with insectid wings, arms like a bug, white hair and bug antenna. Her mask was shaped like a bee's face with silver lips. The other one was an adjuchas with a body that was similar to Sun-Sun's adjuchas form, but not the same. She had a snake-like body, human arms and hair that seemed to be alive. Her mask had a single eye and no mouth, but her hair strands had fangs. The last enemy was a rather large Adjuchas. He was half the size Yammy was, though not as wide. Talbumosuke was reminiscent of the files he read on the Vasto Lordes named Vanguard. This Adjuchas however only had one free arm, the other seemed to be bound to his body by a sort of bone armor that he wore that coated his entire torso and around his entire head. His legs were thick and muscular, bulging immensely. The hollow's mask showed that the Adjuchas appeared to be blind, but in reality it was just coated by a thick white armor. It had an inner eye beneath the armor that functioned perfectly and protected the mask rather well.

Talbumosuke gauged his enemy's reiatsu and then stuck his hands in his pockets. "They're all yours." He said to Mia.

"Yay." She grinned. With a few quick steps of Sonido she knocked all of the menos down with her stolen Shikai.

"Bakudo 99: Kin." Talbumosuke cast the Kido three different times to bind down the fallen hollows and then approached the Vasto Lordes amongst the group.

"Wretched Soul Reaper." It sneered. "How dare you come into our turf!"

"I see I need to make my reputation a bit more widely known," Talbumosuke said, glancing down and pressing his left fingers to his forehead, "I am Atrumier Talbumosuke, king of Las Noches, surely you've heard of me."

"Isn't the leader of Las Noches the Soul Reaper Aizen Sosuke?" the Vasto Lordes asked.

"Times have changed." Mia said. "Aizen-sama was killed by a captain of the Soul Society, Atrumier-sama is in charge now. He even defeated Baraggan-sama who tried to defect."

"I see…then you must be very strong to defeat the former king of all hollows." The Vasto Lordes said.

"Will you join me?" Talbumosuke asked.

"I would be a fool not to. In my current position, death is the option I would have were I to defy you." The Vasto Lordes knew better than to go up against a man that could defeat the great king Baraggan. She realized breaking out of the Kido would be impossible.

"I like a solider with a good head on her shoulders. Tell me, what is your name, menos?" Talbumosuke asked.

"I am called Ciela Mieddo." Ciela responded.

"I see. Well then Ciela," Talbumosuke said and removed the Hogyoku from his pocket as it glowed in front of the Vasto Lordes' face. "Welcome to my army, my new Octava Espada."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

**Karakura Town**

Ichigo woke up that morning with a yawn, showered, dressed, had breakfast and walked out the door. Today was Monday so he would be going to school before seeing Lelouch later that afternoon. Today was going to be a different sort of day for Ichigo.

"_Let us be honest with those we care about."_

Ichigo's mind was made up. Today he was going to be honest with Tatsuki and Orihime. Rather that's what he decided as he walked through the frigid mid-December air and arrived at school rather early. Before he could get to Tatsuki or Orihime, Keigo came speeding down the hall shouting. "HEEEEEY ICHIGOOOOOO!" Ichigo slung his bag right into Keigo's face, knocking him to the floor, to which Keigo sprung to his feet. "Hey, listen Ichigo I know you've been busy a lot of these days afterschool so today let's…"

"Sorry, no can do." Ichigo said.

"Aw c'mon." Keigo whined. "I never get to spend time with you anymore. Sado and Arisawa get to have you all to themselves." Ichigo just sighed at Keigo's antics.

"Jeez, whining about that again." Tatsuki said walking up from behind him before shoving Keigo aside. "Grow up Asano." She told him. "Morning Ichigo."

"Morning Tatsuki." He said. He looked at her for a moment, trying to recall that there was something important he wanted to tell her, but now that Keigo had completely destroyed his train of thought he couldn't remember what it was. However, he did notice something extremely out of place with the picture in front of him. "Hmm, where's Inoue? Don't you two normally arrive together?" Ichigo asked his friend.

"I went by her house this morning, but Rangiku said she had left early." Tatsuki said.

Ichigo's left knee unconsciously twitched. His protective instinct had just been set off, but it was low key for now. "Did she say why?" Ichigo asked.

"Hey who's this Rangiku person you both are talking about staying with Inoue-san? Is she hot? Introduce meeeeee!"

Ichigo and Tatsuki continued to carry on their conversation like Keigo didn't exist. "She said Orihime was acting really weird, like she was hiding a secret and didn't want to be followed. I haven't seen her and she's not answering her phone so…"

Ichigo didn't like that. Not one bit. He began to walk away, past Tatuski and Keigo for the staircase. His protective instinct had just been set on red alert. The thought running through his head right now: _Inoue is in danger_.

"Hey where are you going?" Tatsuki asked, turning around.

"To find Inoue." Ichigo said, stopping momentarily.

"Are you crazy? Class starts in like fifteen minutes? This isn't the kind of thing sensei's going to accept you know!" Tatsuki called after him. "We'll go look for her at lunch. She's probably fine, just calm down. She can take care of herself."

_That's not good enough for me. _Ichigo thought to himself. He had worked too hard to get Orihime back from Hueco Mundo. He wasn't about to make sure that she wasn't okay, even if it meant skipping class. Ichigo went up to Mizurio. "Hey, Mizurio, can you make up an excuse for me?"

"What…sure…what kind do you need?"

"The 'why I'm skipping class' kind." Ichigo said and took off for the staircase.

Tatsuki just watched him go and scratched her head. "I swear he can be so paranoid sometimes."

Ichigo left school grounds and began running through the town. Karakura Town was a pretty big place for someone to cover so easily, but he wasn't about to let that stop him. He closed his eyes to try and see if he could pick up Orihime's reiatsu. Lelouch had helped him become more adept at sensing that kind of thing so hopefully he could pick up a few that weren't at the school besides the other Soul Reapers. _Come on, something out of place, something that should give her away. _Ichigo thought. He finally sensed one. It was all the way out in the Kinogaya district. It wasn't a plus or a Soul Reaper. Ichigo figured it had to be Orihime. He ran as fast as he could to that spot. The Kinogaya district was the bad part of town. Hardly anyone lived Kinogaya district anymore. The place had since degraded itself down to the gathering place for gangs and the like. Ichigo followed the reiatsu he had sensed and was appalled at what he found. Orihime was passed out by a tree and several thugs were surrounding her, slowly undressing her. Her skirt was pulled up and her shoes were removed. They were just starting to unbutton her top. Ichigo was not about to stand by and watch Orihime get gang raped.

"OI!" he shouted as loudly as he could to make his presence known. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" the thugs turned around to see Ichigo staring them down. There were five of them. They were all muscle bound jocks with varying crazy hairstyles all wearing leather jackets. All of them had black hair.

Ichigo recognized the leader as he walked forward, hands together, pompous attitude in full swing. "Well, well, look who it is, Kurosaki Ichigo. Shouldn't you be in school right now?"

_Needles._ Ichigo scowled. "So should Inoue." Ichigo responded. "Let her go. Now."

"What's the matter Ichigo?" the gang leader said. "Why do you gotta be hostile? Why not join us?" Needles enticed asked. "Hiro." He snapped his fingers. The man to to the leader's left, with a Mohawk, went over to Orihime and held her up running his hands over her breasts. Needles group began laughing dirty laughs. "Don't she look appetizing, Kurosaki?" Ichigo disappeared faster than Needles could blink and by the time Hiro realized it he was on the ground. Ichigo looked at the other thugs with the unconscious Inoue lazily flopped in his arms.

"I gave you a warning. I said to let her go!" Ichigo shouted. He turned towards Needles and the rest of his group with ire in his eyes. Needles had just made the stupidest move anyone in their lives could make. He had just pushed the wrong button on Ichigo's keyboard. It was the one marked 'Berserk'.

"You got guts Kurosaki." Needles said, putting his hands in his pockets. "But you ain't just about to stop us from getting our meal. Ain't that right boys?"

"You said it boss." The other three thugs prepared to fight Ichigo.

Ichigo gently put Inoue on the ground. _Morons. _"I don't take kindly to people hurting my nakama. I hope you're prepared to face the consequences."

"Whatever," Needles scoffed, "Attack!"

The thugs rushed forward towards Ichigo, but thanks to Lelouch's training it looked like they were only standing still in comparison. Ichigo let fly a drive into one thug's stomach with such force that he nearly ruptured the organ. Ichigo turned and punched the next thug in the face. He broke several teeth and caused a nosebleed so fierce that it would continue long after the thug lost consciousness. Ichigo turned his back and let drive a backwards high kick into the neck of the thug coming up from behind him. He lifted the guy off his feet from the impact and then drove his elbow into the guy's chest sending him slamming into a tree where upon the impact caused the guy to crack his skull against the hard bark.

Ichigo stood staring at the ground, eyes hidden from Needles. "So, Tatsuki wasn't enough for you. You couldn't be satisfied until you hurt Inoue as well. Needles, I've met a lot of scumbags in my life and you win the award," Ichigo lifted his head to the side, glaring menacingly at Needles. The glare he was giving was not one of 'I am so going to kick your ass'. This was a glare of 'You are fucking dead', "For being the slimiest and downright appalling scumbag in history!"

Needles was at least smart enough to know that now was a good time to panic as he started to back up. "H-hey, c-come on man. We…we was just havin fun you knows? Heh…heh."

"You think this is funny?" Ichigo sneered. Needles soon found himself lifted off his feet, Ichigo's scowling mug in his face "Do you know what I'm going to do to you for what you did here? For what you tried to do to Inoue?"

Needles kicked his legs. "Hey c'mon Kurosaki be a pal. We was just having some fun you know. Come on, Kurosaki…you don't gotta do this you know."

"I hope you're will is already written." Ichigo said. Ichigo took his fist and drove through Needles face so hard that he inverted his nose momentarily and broke all of Needles' front teeth. The impact broke Needles free from Ichigo's grip. Needles dropped to the ground on his back, hitting his head on the grass. Ichigo cracked his knuckles and stomped on Needles' stomach. He bared down upon the hapless thug with the sun casting a shadow on his face so that Needles could see only one chocolate brown eye glaring down at him like the Angel of Death had come.

As Ichigo relentlessy pounded on Needles the man's screams of agony woke up Orihime. She saw the defeated bodies of all the men around her and heard the pained groaning, and eventual whimpering of Needles. By the time she got to her feet Needles had three broken ribs, a face so swollen and punched in it looked like someone had squished a ball of playdoh, several dislodged teeth, a broken shoulder, and a severely damaged set of reproductive organs. Standing a few meters away from Needles fallen body, closer to Orihime, back to her, fists still clenched, was a triumphant and heroic Ichigo. He was wearing his normal school uniform with a long black leather coat over it that flapped in the breeze. His head was looking forward. He was still in the moment so his mind didn't register Orihime's awakened state and the adrenaline of what he had just done still hadn't left him. The gaze in his eyes and the way the sun shone upon him made him look very cool from Orihime's position.

Orihime noticed her disheveled clothing, unaware how it had gotten that way and once she was fixed up she looked at her hero. "Kurosaki…kun?" she looked at him with interest and wonderment. There was no doubt in her mind, he had just saved her. Last Friday she had received a letter in her locker asking her to come to the Kinogaya district today, alone. Upon her arrival she had been drugged with chloroform and was now waking up. She saw the defeated gang members and she saw Ichigo. Her mind could slowly piece together the rest. The poor girl didn't realize she was lucky that she hadn't been awake through the event. She might've been emotionally scarred if she had had to witness Needles and his goons slowly undressing her. Being in the moment was much more traumatizing than waking up after the aftermath.

The adrenaline in Ichigo's brain dropped and he looked at Inoue with compassionate eyes. "Hey," he said, "you okay?"

"I'm fine," Inoue responded and then said softly, "thanks to you."

Ichigo smiled at her. "Good, I'm glad I came." He said. He extended his hand to her. "Come on, let's go to the school. Sensei's going to be wondering where you are."

Orihime felt moved as she looked at Ichigo's kind expression as the December wind blew the frosted grass and shook the leafless branches. Ichigo had come here because he was worried about her. He had ditched school just to come and find her. He really was her hero. "Yes." Orihime jogged towards Ichigo only to trip over the wrists of one of the unconscious thugs, but she didn't fall on the ground. Her stomach landed against something soft, yet firm: Ichigo's left arm.

"Hey, careful." Ichigo said, helping Orihime get to her feet by sandwiching her by putting his right arm on her back and helping her lift upright. He put his arms down at his sides. "I guess it's like Tatsuki said, you are a bit klutzy at times."

Orihime laughed nervously. She swallowed and her heartbeat pounded in her head while her face turned the same shade of red as a gala apple.

"Anyway, let's head back, come on." Ichigo said. Orihime nodded and followed after Ichigo. He led her out of the Kinogaya district and once they were on the streets the two walked side by side back to the school. They had a lot of walking ahead of them, approximately 75. Ichigo had run the whole distance at top speed so it had only taken him approximately 15 minutes to reach Orihime.

As they walked Orihime realized that she and Ichigo were walking side by side together and they were completely and utterly alone. Her face turned red at the realization. She then realized she hadn't said the most important thing since they had started walking. "Th-thank you for…saving me." She told Ichigo, trying her best not to squeak. Her cheeks were flushed.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. "It's no big deal. I did what anyone else would've done in my situation."

_He's so nice. _Orihime thought to herself with a smile. She continued to walk alongside Ichigo when she noticed how close their hands were. _At this distance…I can almost reach out and touch Kurosaki-kun's hand. I…I want to…but…but I shouldn't…but I…I want to…but…but I…_

"Inoue." Ichigo suddenly snapped Orihime from her thoughts with the sound of his voice. She jerked her head up at his face to listen to him. "Something's been on my mind recently and I've just been forgetting to say it."

"Ah, wh-what is it?" _He's not going to say what I think he is, is he? _Orihime's heart began to race.

"The night before you disappeared, I was really badly injured, but when I woke up the next morning, all my injuries had disappeared, the person who healed them…it was you, wasn't it?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime was both disappointed and relieved, but, once again, flustered. "I…y-yes…I…I um…"

Ichigo leaned forward and to the side, away from Orihime and scratched his head with his left hand. "You don't have to tell me how or why…just…thanks." Ichigo said. He didn't want Orihime to see the slight blush on his cheeks. It was ironic, he could level legions of hollows and fight powerful arrancar without any hesitation, but talking to one of his classmates, a girl, was another matter entirely, especially since said girl was also Ichigo's nakama and it was possible that there might be something more between them.

Orihime's heart started thumping in her chest rapidly. It wasn't pounding, but it was sensitized in a way that made her feel really good. Ichigo, her hero and crush, had thanked her after all. They continued to walk together and Orihime looked down at Ichigo's hand again. She couldn't get the idea of holding his hand off her mind. As they passed by the Urahara Shop on their right, Orihime swallowed and summoned up all of her courage to speak. "Kurosaki-kun…can I…come a little closer?" she asked.

"Huh? S-sure I guess." Ichigo said. He was a little red in the face, but tried hard to hide it. He wasn't expecting 'come a little closer' to mean that Orihime would suddenly slip her hand into his and lay her head on his shoulder as they walked while snaking her other arm around his and clasping her hand just underneath his shoulder. The feeling made Ichigo's lower body awaken slightly. _No! This is not the time to be thinking about Inoue like that!_ He scolded himself.

_Kurosaki-kun's body is so warm. _Orihime thought to herself. _This…this is like a dream. We're…we're so far from the school. It'll be just us for at least another hour._ Orihime then realized that she hadn't said something that she had been meaning to say to Ichigo for quite a while and no, it wasn't the L word. "Kurosaki-kun," she spoke up.

"Hmm, what is it?" Ichigo glanced down at her.

"Thank you for saving me…from Talbumosuke." She said.

Ichigo looked to the side, melancholy. "I didn't do anything to deserve your thanks. I nearly got myself killed. If sensei hadn't shown up when she did…"

Orihime let go of Ichigo and stood in front of him. Both stopped walking. "Th-that's not true at all." She got hyped up. "You were so brave. I…" she became solemn, "…I was so happy to know that you had come for me. I was happy when I learned that you, Tatsuki-chan, Kuchiki-san and the others had all come to save me." She started to rub underneath her right eye. "I was so silly. Ulquiorra said that if I didn't come to Hueco Mundo that…you would all die. I…I went to protect you. I thought that you would all be safe," Orihime clenched her eyes and gripped her skirt. She was clearly becoming distraught, "but all I did was make you worry about me. Ulquiorra gave me a band and twenty four hours to say goodbye. I thought I would never see you all again that I would be in Hueco Mundo. I…I never properly thanked you for…coming for me."

"And you came to say goodbye to me, didn't you?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime nodded. "Only you, I was only allowed to say goodbye to one person and—"

This caught Ichigo's attention. "Wait, only one person?" He was surprised by this. He thought that Tatsuki would've been Orihime's first choice rather than him. He and Orihime hadn't even begun regularly interacting until the incident with the Soul Society.

"Ah, yes." Orihime stopped herself. "I uh…I…you're uh…you're…you're my…I mean I…" she just couldn't say it with Ichigo standing in front of her.

"_You wrap yourself in your desire to become strong, to protect those around you, that you lose sight of the feelings and emotions trying to reach you. It's like you are a robot unable to feel the wind blowing in your face."_

Ichigo watched with interest as Orihime worked hard to confess her feelings. "You're…you're my..." Orihime picked up her head and gave Ichigo a maidenly look. "You're my hero, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo's eyes shrunk in surprise, but they quickly turned kind and compassionate. _He's right…I really am blind. _Ichigo strode forward and wrapped his arms around Orihime gently burying her face into his chest. "I'm glad I came." He told Inoue. "I'm glad…I was able to save you…to be your hero."

Orihime smiled sweetly and put her arms up around Ichigo's arms. "You will always be my hero." She told Ichigo. They stood there holding each other. The seconds ticked by endlessly. Neither knew who started what happened next or why. Perhaps it was due to the slight shift in Ichigo's right arm as he pressed his right palm firmer against Orihime's back or perhaps it was the neuron that fired from Orihime's brain to her leg to tell her to stand on her tip toes. Either way it didn't matter, the result was the same. Both closed their eyes. Orihime stood on her tiptoes, Ichigo leaned down. Orihime put pressure on Ichigo's shoulder with one arm and wrapped her other arm around his shoulder. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Orihime, one around her back the other around her shoulders, pressing her firmly to him. Both tilted their heads a little to the right and both opened their mouths until their lips made contact with each other. It was a soft impact that neither resisted. It was both unexpected and welcome. Time seemed irrelevant while the two were connected. Of course as it continued, both then realized exactly what was happening and drew away immediately.

Ichigo and Orihime were hunched over, hands on their knees panting. _Did that honestly just happen? _Orihime panicked.

_This…this has to be a dream. _Ichigo sweated. _There…there was no way that just happened. I…did I really just k-k-kiss Inoue? Who am I? Kon? _

Orihime's knees were shaking as she held them with her hands. The kiss was nothing like the one when Ichigo was dreaming. This wasn't a secret she didn't have to admit to him, they had consciously kissed and it had felt divine to the busty teenager. She was frozen, unsure what to do. She was hoping Ichigo would say something first. She could barely breathe let alone speak.

"U…um…" Ichigo spoke up, slowly rising up from his hunched over position he looked over to Orihime. "I…I'm sorry…I…I didn't mean to…"

Orihime didn't move a muscle except to speak. "N-no…I…it's not like I didn't like but I…I um…I really did like it…you see I…I um…I…" the teen was surprised when Ichigo walked over to her, suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders, flipped her around and planted another kiss right to her lips. She didn't fight it, she wanted it.

Ichigo had made the conscious decision to kiss Orihime for two reasons. 1. He figured that if Orihime really did like him he would know by her reaction how she felt about him. 2. He felt that if he didn't do something drastic the situation would continue to grow extremely awkward. At least doing this would settle the situation once and for all one way or another. Ichigo expected Orihime to shove him off or hit him, perhaps wipe her mouth in disgust when he finished, but to his amazement. Orihime, bent over backwards underneath him, wrapped her arms around his neck, opened her mouth and deepened the kiss, moaning as she did so as if she couldn't get enough of his taste. Ichigo leaned back so that both he and Orihime were standing with the latter on her tiptoes. The two made-out and Ichigo found that he actually liked it and slowly he began to feel an emotional attachment towards Orihime. He knew from that long, passionate kiss, how he felt about her.

_This is just like before. His lips are so warm. _Orihime was in heaven. Ichigo was kissing her, for real this time. He was consciously, actively kissing her and it made her squeal in her head.

When they broke away, no words were needed. Ichigo simply smiled and Orihime smiled back. Silently Ichigo gave Orihime his hand and, with her head on his shoulder like before the pair walked back to school. Orihime wondered if perhaps they should start calling each other by their first names, but…no it was too soon, maybe after they spent a little more time with each other.

"K-Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said to him.

"Y-you don't have to be so formal if you don't want to." Ichigo said, doing his best to keep from flushing.

"Ah…r-really?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah I mean…we kissed after all, Orihime." Ichigo said, calling her by her first name.

"A-ah…th-then…I-Ichigo-kun…d-do you think…we can start…being together like…you know." Orihime asked.

Ichigo scratched his head. "Well, I don't know when I'd squeeze in a date." Ichigo said. "I mean, Lelouch keeps sucking up most of my free time with my training for the month to come so…"

Orihime giggled. "That's okay." She said. "If I can come and watch Ichigo-kun train that's fine with me." She gasped. "Maybe I should get a cheerleader and pom-poms and do a whole routine."

"N-no, that's okay." Ichigo waved his hand. Orihime looked at him and he just smiled at her. "Just having you there for morale support is fine with me." He went back to looking away and scratching his head. "And of course there are the times Lelouch's gives me breaks. We could have lunch together."

"That sounds wonderful." Orihime smiled.

The two continued to walk back together. "Just how much farther do we have?" Orihime asked.

"I dunno, three kilometers maybe. The school is all the way on the other end of town." Ichigo said. "Needles and his toadies dragged you pretty far. Damn them. Sensei's going to be really angry. I hope she doesn't give us detention again. That'll be like the fifth time this semester she's done that to me."

"I think she'll understand." Orihime said. "You did save me after all."

Ichigo agreed, but then realized something that didn't sit right with him. "Hey, by the way just why did you go out on your own anyway?"

Orihime looked solemn. "On Friday, as I was leaving to go home, I got a letter in my locker that said to come where you found me today and that it was from a secret admirer. I thought I would either turn the person down or," Orihime flushed, "I hoped that maybe I was meeting you there."

"Where upon those bastards jumped you. Damn that Needles!" Ichigo punched his fist straight into a lamppost.

"It's not your fault…I'm the one who was naïve. It's not your fault Ichigo-kun." Orihime said.

"It still doesn't make it right." Ichigo said taking his hand off the lamppost. "I swear the next time Needles pulls something I will kick his ass so hard he'll need to eat through a mechanical straw and sit in a full body cast for at least three weeks." Ichigo grinded his fist.

"How do you know you're going to see them again?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo snorted. "No one I beat down ever takes defeat well. They always recover from their injuries and try again later. Now come on, let's head back to class before we miss lunch."

"Un." Orihime nodded and the couple walked back to Karakura High, unaware of how their classmates would react to their sudden union.

**End of Chapter 69**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: yeah there was a lot of fluff in this chapter. Who is happy that Lelouch and Nemu have reconciled? Raise your hand. And it looks like IchiHime might become canon for Soul Chess. What will Tatsuki and the others [including Chizuru and Keigo] say about the relationship between the two teenagers? How far will this relationship blossom? Answers to these questions can be found in the next chapter of Soul Chess. Don't change the webpage just yet though. There is a very special omake I have cooked up for you today for all of you to enjoy. Take a look. Also keep in mind that this has been slightly tweaked from its original writing. The original author may or may not approve. For the raw version please see Greatkingrat88 on Deviantart or contact him as blekmedelninjan on fanfiction).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 68.88 Lelouch Hates Pop Culture<strong>

Ichigo stood to attention. The idea of standing to attention did not agree with him, but Captain Lelouch was very convincing.

"So..." Ichigo began.

"You be quiet!" Lelouch roared. "Now... do you know why you are here today?"

"Learning to fight properly, broaden my skill set and learn self-control so I won't act on impulse and charge in and get myself killed like an orange haired idiot?"

"You forget the most important part!" His instructor shouted, seemingly incapable of anything below deafening amounts of decibel. "You are here... to learn _defense against fresh fruit!"_

Ichigo blinked. "Not _again_..."

"When assaulted by a grapefruit maniac, it is important to be able to defend yourself properly!" Lelouch roared. "Now, mister Strawberry-"

"Kurosaki." Ichigo glared.

"Right, Kurosaki. Come at me with those cherries!" Lelouch goaded.

"We've done them. Red AND black."

"Right. Pineapple."

"Done them."

"Grapefruit?"

"Done them. Whole AND pickled."

"Bananas. We haven't done bananas!" Lelouch cackled.

"God no, not the bananas..." Ichigo groaned. "Look, I know how this goes: I come at you with the banana, and you drop a fifty ton weight on my head. Or shoot me. Or release a tiger on me."

"You be quiet!" Lelouch roared, malcontent with Ichigo knowing his completely original plan.

"Can't we just try and learn the art of not being seen? I am getting good at that." Ichigo continued.

"NO!" Lelouch's mood was sour, as he had been unable to explode Ichigo the last two sessions. "We're now going to go for something completely different, and if you so much as say a word of protest, I am entering you into Shinigami Twit of the Year!"

"..."

"RIGHT! Now I am going to teach you how to write: 'Espada, go home!' in Latin, and god help you if your grammar is off!"

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Dead serious! Now get that pink elephant off you and-"

Lelouch woke with a start, covered in sweat. He REALLY shouldn't have eaten that extra chimichanga before getting into bed.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Mumbled Nemu, lying at his side in bed.

"I just had another one of those dreams..." he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, what was it? Was it that orange haired boy? Or was it about that Brian fellow again? Or was it that-"

"Sheesh, I didn't expect the second division inquisition from you, Nemu." He shot back.

"NOBODY EXPECTS THE SECOND DIVISION INQUISITION!" Shouted Lusca Stefan, bursting out of their bedroom closet, accompanied by two shinigami wearing red robes.  
>"Our chief weapon is surprise! Surprise, and a fanatical devotion to Yamamoto-sotaicho- our TWO chief weapons are surprise, a fanatical devotion to the sotaicho and fear- our THREE chief weapons are surprise, a fanatical devotion to the sotaicho, fear and ruthless efficiency- our FOUR chief weapons are-<p>

"Lusca, what _the bloody hell are you doing in my bedroom closet_?" Lelouch blurted out with indignation.

"...I'm not sure." The captain said, scratching his head. "I just, uhm, had the feeling I should hide here until the time was right..."

"GET OUT!" Lelouch shouted. "Get out, and take your useless officers with you, you half-wit Inspector Zenigata!"

His shoulders slumping, Lusca began walking out. "I didn't even want to be a captain, you know." He said.

"NO."

"I wanted to be... a LUMBERJACK!"

"GET OUT!"

"The MIGHTY RIVERS OF COLOMBIA!" Seemingly from nowhere, a choir begun to make itself heard. "THE SPRUCE! THE MIGHTY REDWOOD!"

"WE ARE NOT DOING THIS!"

"THE LARK! THE-"

"LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA COMMANDS YOU: SHUT THE HELL UP, AND NEVER SPEAK OF MONTY PYTHON AGAIN, AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, _GET OUT OF MY BEDROM!"_

The geass taking effect, Stefan and his crew marched out. It was amazing, but somehow Stefan had fit an entire choir inside Lelouch's closet.

"You dislike Monty Python?" Nemu said.

"Even more than I dislike being woken in the middle of the night! Bloody useless, overrated wankers!"

There was an air of doom as Nemu looked at him, her eyes gone black.

"...and that's why Nemu broke up with me." Lelouch finished. He had been relaying the incident to Rangiku, Hisana and Susanna, all of them were sitting in Orihime's apartment while the girl was at school eating sandwiches.

"Wow..." Rangiku said.

"I would never have guessed." Hisana said.

"Sounds legitimate, though." Said Susanna.

"Yes," Lelouch agreed, "and the moral of this story is what, children?"

"Always do as your girlfriend says?" Rangiku suggested.

"Let Lusca finish his random dance routines?" Hisana wondered.

"Do not use your geass carelessly?" Susanna suggested.

"No. The moral is, never EVER question Monty Python, or the world will get back at you. Those four are some sort of GODS. For instance, John Cleese doesn't shave himself, he kicks himself in the face. Because only John Cleese can cut John Cleese."

"I never knew!" Rangiku said, amazed.

"And Michael Palin's sharp with can supply a small country with electricity with just one joke."

"Amazing!" Hisana concurred.

"And Terry Gilliam was born in a log cabin he built with his own arms."

"Fantastic!" Susanna exclaimed.

"And Eric Idle can punch a cyclops between the eyes. And you know the headless horseman? Yeah, you guessed it- that was Terry Jones' work. And—"

Lelouch bolted awake...again. This time his surroundings were the upper level abandoned warehouse where Shinji and the Visoreds hung out. He breathed deep grappling the folds of his sleeping bag. He glared and pressed his hands to his face. Due to a bet he lost, the captain had to watch all of Rose's Monty Python discs from start to finish. Now he hated the show as much as he dislike the Beatles. And speaking of the beatles…

_All you need is love! All you need is love!_

Like a PMSing teenage girl Lelouch stomped over to where Rose was sleeping and brought his foot down on the Visored's phone, crushing it. Lelouch was at his breaking point. If one more pop culture Britannian reference came up he just might lose it.

"Kensei!" Mashiro called out to her muscular former captain. "Where are the fillings?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGH!" Lelouch ran out of the warehouse and into the woods.

"What's his problem?" Kensei asked brushing his teeth.

"I dunno, but I hope he comes back before dark." Shinji said.

**End of Chapter 60.88**


	70. Hisana Lets Go

**(A/N: Sorry for making all of you wait for so long. I watched Death Note over the past couple of days and I also had a lot of homework to take care of and other in real life stuff. I will say that when Light gloats in the deleted funeral scene [not saying whose for those who don't know the show] it reminded me heavily of when Lelouch gloated when Aizen died. Lelouch and Light are so similar to each other it's scary. In fact, because my hair color closely resembles Light I'm going to dress as him for Halloween. Now then, please enjoy the chapter)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Ichigo and Orihime returned to class about an hour later. Class was in session so rather than disturb the lecture, and possibly get a piece of chalk to the head, Ichigo and Orihime waited around school grounds and decided they'd wait for the lunch bell before entering the classroom. This was Orihime's idea as a courtesy to their classmates, to which Ichigo agreed, but more as a delay of invoking the wrath of his sensei.

Their location: the roof. Once up there both realized that they would be completely alone for even more hours than originally figured. Neither knew what to talk about. To keep his mind off reality, Ichigo flipped open his phone and played Tetris. Orihime just sat down nearby, watching him, with her knees curled up by her chest. She didn't know what to say or do. She wondered if perhaps she could ask for another kiss. Would Ichigo comply? They did agree to going out, but you didn't have to be intimate to be in a relationship.

Ichigo soon got bored with his game and snapped his phone shut. "Say, Orihime," he said to her, putting his phone back in his pocket, "about the upcoming battle."

"Ah, yes, what is it?" Orihime pushed her knees apart, the distance was so little it had her middle knuckles almost touching, and sat upright.

"I don't want you on the frontlines in that fight." Ichigo said looking at the sky above the entrance to the roof. "I know you were training with Rukia and that you were getting stronger, but…you're not aggressive enough to be a fighter."

Orihime stood up and looked at Ichigo curiously.

"That's not to say that you shouldn't be there. You're a good supporter. Your specialty is healing." Ichigo said.

Orihime seemed sad. "I understand…I'll just get in everyone's way…won't I? That's what Urahara-san said."

"That's not what I said at all." Ichigo said calmly, hands now in his jacket pockets, "If you want to be on the battlefield you have every right to be but…I…and Lelouch and Tatsuki would agree with me…that you're not cut for the frontlines. You're a healer. We need you alive and we need you there to bring us back when we fall." Ichigo looked at Orihime with a warm smile. "I'll protect you by laying waste to Talbumosuke's forces and you can protect me by healing me if I get hurt…okay?"

_He's so nice…Ichigo-kun. _Ichigo walked over to Orihime and put his arms around her, pushing her head into his chest.

"If this is going to work…us being together…and I hope it can…I have to do everything I can to protect you."

_Ichigo-kun._

"I…if this can work…I think I'll be the happiest I've been in years. I've never let anyone get this close to me before…I've always been scared that I would fail to protect them, but," Ichigo's eyes hardened, "that just means I have to make sure that the people I protect will be protect. I don't know…how things might get down the road…but…if I start to try to push you away it's because I'm scared…scared of what would happen if you're that close and I lost you. I…"

Orihime lifted her head up stood on her tiptoes and kissed Ichigo. She wanted him to stop talking. She had something to say. "It's okay…I understand. But…please understand that…all I want to be is close to you Ichigo-kun. To be even this close to you is like a dream come true. Just having you…makes me so happy."

"Orihime." Ichigo and Orihime's lips met once again in a deep passionate lip lock. Orihime put her hand on Ichigo's cheek. He did the same to her cheek. When the two found themselves losing breath they broke away. Ichigo looked at his watch. It was about another hour until lunch. He set a timer for forty minutes and sat down on the ground and stretched.

"What are you doing?" Orihime asked.

"Taking a nap. I could use a power nap after what happened earlier." Ichigo said.

Orihime laughed. "I suppose you could." After a pause she sat down next to Ichigo. He nodded off after a few minutes only to collapse against Orihime's shoulder. She jumped at first, not expecting him to fall towards her. She giggled. "He looks so peaceful when he's asleep." Anyone who saw Ichigo dead asleep would find it hard to imagine they were still looking at the scowling orange haired menace of the streets of Karakura. Orihime gave a gentle smile, stuck out her legs and let Ichigo use her legs as a pillow.

After Ichigo's nap the new couple headed down for their classroom, once they were sure Soifon wasn't in it. "Hey, sorry I'm late." Ichigo said.

"Hi everyone, I'm here!" Orihime announced.

"Hime-chan!" Chizuru launched herself at Orihime, but got a foot to the face from Tatsuki and was sent flying across the classroom.

"What took you so long? Where did you go?" Tatsuki asked Ichigo.

"Well, I found Orihime, but by the time we got back we didn't want to disturb sensei so we just waited." Ichigo said. "So, Mizurio, what kind of excuse did you give sensei?" Ichigo asked him.

Before Mizurio could answer, Shinji opened his mouth while reading an auto magazine. "Say, Ichigo, I don't mean to be a bother, but is it just me or did you just call Orihime-chan by her first name?"

"Uh…well…I…uh…" Ichigo tried to explain himself, but Tatsuki soon grabbed him by the shoulder and gripped it tightly.

"You and me. Outside. Now." She said.

"Uh…yeah…sure."

"You too Orihime." Tatsuki looked right at her.

"Uh, right coming." Orihime followed suit.

Outside in the hall Tatsuki had Ichigo and Orihime line up against the radiator and started to play interrogator. "All right, what happened between you two?" she wanted to know.

"Nothing happened, I just recovered Orihime, from Needles and—"

Tatsuki stopped Ichigo right there. "Wait! Needles had her?"

"You would not believe what that scumbag was up to. If I hadn't stepped in Orihime would've been in real trouble." Ichigo said. Tatsuki was intelligent enough to figure what a slime ball like Needles would want with Orihime.

_That bastard! _"Okay, that doesn't explain why you just called her by her first name again now." Tatsuki said, pointing.

"Um…w-well…" Orihime spoke up. "Ichigo-kun and I we're…um…that is…he and I…"

Between Orihime's awkwardness and the informality between the two, Tatsuki could understand what was going on. She relaxed and smiled. "I see…so that's what's going on. Orihime, could you give Ichigo and I some time to talk one on one?" she asked.

"Ah, of course, I'll go get my lunch from my locker." Orihime skipped away to while humming a tune to herself.

Tatsuki looked back at Ichigo with a glare. "Listen to me and listen to me well, Ichigo. If you're going to be Orihime's boyfriend then you'd better treat her right and treat her well." Tatsuki clenched her fist. "I will kick the crap out of you so hard you will be living in your family's clinic for a week if you make Orihime cry, or if you hurt her, got it?"

"You don't have to tell me that." Ichigo said to Tatsuki.

"I'm just making it clear of what I'll do to you if you screw up." She pointed at Ichigo with her right index finger, knuckle bent and thumb extended. "She's always liked you and as her friend I want to make sure that you're going to take care of her, okay?"

"Don't worry, I plan on protecting her." Ichigo told Tatsuki. "What about you though?" he asked.

"What about me?" Tatsuki lowered her hand.

"You're taking this well I mean…I thought perhaps you," Ichigo paused, "No never mind. Forget I said anything."

"What, are you saying you thought perhaps I liked you?" Tatsuki asked. She took a deep breath. "To be honest, I really do like you Ichigo…but…but…" Tatsuki flexed her right arm and gave Ichigo a tough look, "but I'm a strong girl, you don't have to worry about me okay?" She took another deep breath. "Besides, if Orihime makes you happy then the right thing for me to do is ensure that you are happy with her by having her. Besides…while I do like you I don't like you as much as she does, so it's only fair."

"Good…I was…hoping this wouldn't become an issue." Ichigo said, relieved. He was afraid he was going to have to convince Tatsuki that this was what he had decided upon.

Tatsuki scratched her head and looked to the right. "Tch, What are you saying? Why would it become an issue? She won, I lost; it's as simple as that."

Ichigo extended his fist to Tatsuki. "Good, I'm glad that our partnership is still solid. I'm going to need you watching my back during the battle. Just because Orihime and I are together doesn't mean I'm replacing you with her as my frontline assistant okay? Our promise from six years ago still stands." Ichigo said.

Tatsuki laughed shortly and rolled her eyes. She tapped her fist to Ichigo. She brought down her fist on top of his and then he brought his fist down on top of hers. He slapped the back of her hand with his then she did the same to his and then they high fived. "Anyway, you should probably get your lunch, when you get back I'll let you see my notes from today."

"Yeah, sure thing, thanks Tatsuki." Ichigo ran to go get his things and came back to the classroom later. As usual he, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki and Uryu, Keigo, Mizurio, and now Shinji as well ever since Orihime had been rescued, combined their desks and ate together with Keigo and Mizurio. Normally the order was going counterclockwise starting with the left-most seat facing the window: Ichigo, Tatsuki, Orihime, Mizurio, Keigo, Uryu, Shinji, and then Chad. It's not like they assigned the seats that way, but that was how they always ate, so it was a surprise to Keigo, when Orihime sat right down next to Ichigo. Tatsuki sat where Shinji normally sat, purposely leaving her seat open for Orihime as she was now using the lavatory. Shinji switched with Chad not wanting to sit near Keigo who he found extremely annoying at times.

After his overly dramatic shock recoil pose Keigo held his hands out in front of him, cupped with his palms facing the ceiling, "Wh-what's going on?" He asked. "First you go and address Orihime so informally and now you're sitting together? What the heck's going on?"

"You really are clueless aren't you Mr. Asano?" Mizurio said, texting with one hand and eating with his left.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Keigo lamented. "And you're telling me you don't think this looks weird! Orihime always sat down after Ichigo and she always, _always_ sat where Chad's currently sitting. I don't get it!"

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" Shinji asked, leaning forward. "Any one with half a brain can figure out that something happened before these two showed up and that something caused them to become a little closer with each other." He leaned back. "So Ichigo are you going to spill the beans?"

_Why not? It's not like I'm trying to hide it. _"Yeah, guys, I have something I want to say." He was talking loud enough so only his group could hear him. "Orihime and I are…well we're…that is to say…" _This was so much easier to say in my head._

"Ichigo-kun and I are dating now." Orihime blurted out the phrase her with her eyes strained and closed and her fists clenched.

"N-no! Th-that's not possible! Orihime would never go out with a guy like you! It's not true! This…this is some kind of joke!" Keigo shouted.

Since Keigo hadn't specified who he was referring to and there were no less than five other guys at the joined desks, Chizuru leapt on them like a tiger springing from the tall grass onto its prey. She was crouching low and drooling. "Which one of you is defiling my Hime?" Chizuru said. If Ichigo didn't know any better he would've mistaken the lesbian for a hollow if his eyes had been closed. The rest of the group, save Orihime, sold out Ichigo by pointing at him as though he were an exclusive item from behind a check-out desk at a store. Chizuru twisted her head towards Ichigo, her eyes were shining white and she was smiling in a way that made all of her teeth look like fangs. "Kurosaki huh?" she said, moving only the corners of her lips. She pounced upon Ichigo. Ichigo gently moved out of the way, which would cause Chizuru to go dive bombing across the room, but everyone was surprised when Orihime rose magnificently to her feet and gave the offending teen the biggest bitch slap anyone had ever seen Orihime give. Chizuru went flying into the back of the room.

"Holy crap! Orihime what did you do?" Ichigo rose to his seat as Chizuru twitched on the ground.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I…I mean she was attacking you so I…" Orihime made to defend her response.

"N-no, I…I'm actually impressed. I didn't think you could hit that hard!" Ichigo was astounded by what had just occurred.

"Do you think she's still conscious?" Uryu asked, glancing over to her.

"Well she's twitching, but it's hard to tell. If she doesn't get up within fifteen minutes though, I'll bring her down to the nurse's wing." Shinji replied.

Tatsuki, having missed everything, finally entered the room. She took one look at Chizuru and the stunned look on Ichigo's face. "What did I miss?"

"Orihime just slapped Chizuru after she tried to assault Ichigo." Her classmate, Ogawa Michuru, informed her.

_Orihime did that? _Now it was Tatsuki's turn to be surprised. She walked back over to her group. "Looks like I missed quite the entertainment."

"Yeah, I'll say." Ichigo said.

"Man after so many times of keeping her off Orihime, I'm surprised Orihime kept her off you." Tatsuki said.

"What's even more amazing is that Ichigo was taking a passive aggressive approach to the situation simply by moving out of the way." Shinji stated. "Orihime-chan, your rose has thorns."

Orihime just laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

**Hueco Mundo**

Yesterday, Talbumosuke had acquired his new novena Espada and said Espada's fraccion. He was realizing he would have to postpone the war until mid-January in the living world if he wanted to be fully prepared for the assault. The setback Ichigo and the others had given him was well within his calculations. He wanted Szayel and Zommari to be destroyed for they were very weak in comparison to the other Espada and Talbumosuke was convinced that he could easily find replacements for them. He did.

Ciela was quite powerful now that she had become an arrancar. She was as tan as Hallibel. She wore thigh high boots and a one-piece body suit over her torso with long white gloves. She had silver lips and silver hair and eyes. Two bug antennas represented her mask fragments. Her hollow hole was located in between her breasts. Her Zanpakuto was a halberd.

Talbumosuke noticed, upon analysis, that coincidentally the size of his female Espada's busts was directly proportionate to their reiatsu. This only extended as far as the Espada, but it was interesting to Talbumosuke. Amongst the Espada, Mia was the weakest female and Hallibel was the strongest. Each Espada only had a difference in bust size of one or two centimeters and then there was Mia's sexually deviant power up in her release form which made her more powerful than Ciela, almost as powerful as Nelliel.

As far as power ups went, Talbumosuke was trying to come up with a way to boost the effectiveness of the Espada by making them even stronger. Now that all of the Espada slots were filled Talbumosuke wanted to find a way to create a release for them that was similar to Bankai. He scientifically examined Mia and her release form, but from the data attributed from his calculations, he realized that her upgraded form was similar to a Shikai being used to reach an upgraded stance, which a few Zanpakuto had. It was not a second release; the increase was not nearly as powerful.

Frustrated Talbumosuke decided to hit the books by consulting Aizen's field journal. As he read he was visited by a knock on the side of the open door by a messy brown haired arrancar with oddly shaped mask fragments taking up what appeared to be a mechanical pencil attached to his left ear with the hook attached to the lobe itself. The arrancar's shirt was button down with no shitagi and was open two buttons. Attached to the arrancar's shirt pocket, on the ride side of the arrancar's body, was a silver pen with a gold hook. This pen was actually the arrancar's Zanpakuto. The arrancar was also dichromatic. His right eye was red and his left eye was brown. His hollow hole was located and sized exactly where his heart would be.

Talbumosuke looked up from his chair he was reclining in to see the arrancar. "Ah, Kira, can I help you with something?" This was Talbumosuke's newest Espada: Kira Luz. The number '9' tattoo could be seen underneath Kira's shirt, just underneath his hollow hole. Talbumosuke didn't dislike the idea of using the tattoos as identifiers. He felt that he could further use the tattoo markers to further the deception of rank equaling power instead of rank equaling the chain of command. Besides they also served as a marker towards the other arrancar to let them know who not to cross. A simple flash of the tattoo, especially from the newcomers, would be enough to get the older arrancar to remain quiet. Spargga's was proudly in the center of his chest and Ciela wore hers on her ass. Talbumosuke had to question why Mia wasn't the one with it there given how Ciela's personality was in stark contrast to the Septima's.

"I spoke with Mia, she said you were looking to try and make us more powerful, but that her test results weren't very helpful." Kira said to Talbumosuke.

"Are you saying you have an idea of how to increase your kind's power?" Talbumosuke asked.

"My suggestion is this: if it's at all possible to further increase our power, the Hogyoku might have granted such a power to an arrancar already. Critical examination of the Espada might lead to results." Kira stated.

Talbumosuke thought on this for a moment, then he put down the field journal went to his desk, placed a notebook on top of it flipped to blank pair of pages, grabbed a pen and began writing diagrams and formulas. What he was writing utilized the way in which bonds were broken down to create arrancar and combined it with the Hogyoku's wish granting power. _If Kurosaki Ichigo's friends could be affected by the Hogyoku in such a manner, then perhaps it is possible some arrancar might have done the same. _Talbumosuke continued to write vigorously as he thought. _In that case, the desire for extra power would here equate the desire to be useful. And as far as I know the arrancar with the greatest desire to be useful could only be one individual. _A rough sketch of Ulquiorra with his hands in his pockets, looking over his shoulder was soon etched into Talbumosuke's notebook. "Kira, do me a favor and go find Ulquiorra and ask him to meet me in the lab."

"You got it boss." Kira said and walked away chuckling to himself. "I love it when I'm useful."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

Winter Break was coming up for Ichigo and his comrades, and this was made incredibly evident by the falling of snow. Despite the weather though, Ichigo knew he and Lelouch would be training after class. Right now, he was focusing on the lecture. Soifon had assigned one last big assignment and if students successfully completed the assignment they could have the break homework free. The assignment was a five paragraph essay on the history of Britannia and was due Monday. Shinji's was already done. When he and Ichigo talked about it during lunch, Shinji's account was that Lelouch had been so forthcoming with information it was like he knew Britannia in and out as if he had actually lived there, it was scary. All of the Visoreds, plus Lelouch, had been established as Shinji's roommates as a cover up.

At this time though, the aforementioned Squad Ten Captain was currently at Orihime's talking directly with Yamamoto. They were discussing battle strategies and procedures. Yamamoto was worried that with the winter break of Karakura Town coming up that, if Talbumosuke knew such a detail that he would pick that moment to strike, catching everyone off guard. Lelouch, however, disagreed.

"I don't think he'll be attacking at our most vulnerable no matter how much he wants to." Lelouch tapped his forehead. "I went through a bunch of his files and committed as many to memory as I possibly could. Apparently Talbumosuke is interested in building up his army and coming up with a battle plan before entering into battle."

"He's certainly putting a lot of thought into this." Yamamoto said.

"Talbumosuke's disadvantage is that he doesn't know us as well as Aizen did, therefore he will take every precaution not to underestimate us. However, whether it's true or not, documentation states that he is the stronger fighter between the two, though less skilled, but his skill is slowly increasing. If that's the case we must be prepared that any traps or ambushes we set up would become pointless and useless as he could probably get out of them. We should be prepared to fight him with as much force as possible and push him to his limits to understand his abilities."

"What do you mean? Shouldn't we be focusing on destroying him?" Yamamoto asked.

"According to what I read, Talbumosuke's first attack will be a façade. He plans to use it as field experience to feel out the field of battle and engage us so that he can later recalibrate his attack plan and, after some rest, come at us with full force. Since arrancar don't expel as much energy maintaining their forms as we do with Shikai and Bankai they might start the battle straight off with their Resurreccion at the start of the second battle. We must be prepared for that." Lelouch explained.

"I see, so what do you think should be done?" Yamamoto asked.

"By my calculation Talbumosuke might not attack until the middle of the next month. In accordance with that I've decided that we should wait until the holidays are over, lest we decrease the morale of Ichigo and his friends by denying them their holidays and celebration of the new year, then we should go along with the plan to switch Karakura Town with a fake. Then we should all lie in wait in the Fake Karakura Town for Talbumosuke to arrive. It would be best to have the patrol troops, a 4th division relief squad and a unit of Zaraki's men watch over the Real Karakura Town during this time. I also suggest that only senior officers or those with senior officer capabilities be allowed onto the field of battle. Talbumosuke's forces are too strong for anyone else to go into battle."

"Hmmm, here are my thoughts on the matter." Yamamoto stated. Lelouch stood stolidly and waited to receive instructions. "When you and the others return to the Soul Society I shall hold a captain's meeting whereby I will officially turn tactical control of the battle to you."

Lelouch took half a step back, amazed to hear this. "M-me? Lead the battle?"

"Your tactical ability is the greatest ever seen in the history of the Gotei 13. Only with such tactical ingenuity could you have been Zero and evaded capture for so long as well as being able to outmaneuver Aizen and subsequently kill him. If anyone can direct us to victory it must be you. However, I have one restriction. If I give a change in order, my authority supersedes yours. In other words if I voice no objection to the orders you give then your word is the same as mine in this instance. As much as I believe in my ability to lead, against an enemy of whom we know very little about, as commander I must take advantage of all the cards in my hand." Yamamoto responded.

Lelouch looked at Yamamoto proudly and crossed his arm over his body. "You can count on me sir, I will not let you or the Gotei down."

"That is what I like to hear. Now if you'll excuse me, my tea is burning." The connection was terminated. Lelouch walked into the hall to make the announcement.

"All right, way to go!" Rangiku pumped her fist in the air. "That's my captain!"

"Congratulations on being given such an important role, Lelouch-dono." Susanna complimented. She was feeling better since the miscarriage. She could now tolerate Lelouch's presence and still looked at him warmly, but she was still uneasy about him coming inside her personal space abruptly.

"Yes," Lelouch said taking half a step forward and held up his palm as if he was cupping an orb. "I will lead the charge, I will see to it that Talbumosuke falls before the blades of the Gotei. He will not stand in our way. I, Captain of Squad Ten, Lamperouge Lelouch, will see to that!"

_There he goes again. _Rangiku and Susanna thought to themselves with kind smiles on their faces.

"Now then, if you'll excuse me, I need to meet Ichigo at Matsakura Hospital again, but first I'm going to spread the word to the others." Lelouch said and left.

"Don't catch cold!" Rangiku bade him goodbye.

Lelouch nodded to her, waved goodbye, shut the door and headed off.

After school, Rukia returned home to the scent of hot cocoa that Hisana had prepared while she was home alone in the Kurosaki household. Yuzu, while she tried her best to hide it, was starting to feel as if Hisana was taking over her position in the household. Hisana, after properly learning how to use the vacuum, did all the cleaning, she was a very good cook, and pretty much assumed a maternal role in the house. Hisana lied, not that Yuzu could've known, it was because she had always acted as such with Rukia so it was a natural thing for her to do. In reality it was because these were things Hisana didn't mind doing as she always cooked for herself and kept her office neat and tidy and her laundry done long before she and Byakuya got engaged.

Karin, coincidentally, thought Hisana was a much better parent than her bumbling father. Of course, Hisana only ever really exhibited her parenting on Rukia and just did a lot of the chores since she felt like pulling her own weight around the household and felt she had nothing better to do while everyone was gone. Karin had even said at dinner once that maybe Hisana should assume the maternal role of the house since Isshin was so incompetent. She of course meant that quite literally.

"Hey! I'm an excellent parent!" Isshin barked.

"Yeah, this household fell apart after Mom died. You should be thankful Yuzu and I were potty trained by then, you would've been so lost." Karin snarked.

"But I can do everything myself. This house isn't falling apart!" Yuzu complained. She secretly wanted nothing more than for Hisana to stop taking care of everything in the house. That was her job.

Hisana wanted to take a compliment, but at the same time she couldn't let it slip about her true origins, her cover would've been completely blown. Isshin was going to act oblivious. Ichigo just tried to act like he wasn't going to get involved.

Rukia too was unsure of what to say. She was very connected to her nee-san, but she really couldn't see her with anyone other than Byakuya. She did however, think of the perfect lie. "Th-thank you very much Yuzu, but I think my nee-san's a little young for your dad."

"Really?" Karin looked at Hisana who looked at Rukia who winked.

Hisana understood what Rukia's plan was. She stood up and pushed her chair back and bowed. "Ah, yes, you see Ichigo and I are about fifteen years apart. So if I married your father then…"

"You're only in your early thirties?" Karin and Yuzu looked at Hisana with bugged out eyes.

"Around that area." Hisana said, though she was so much older than that.

That was Tuesday of course, today was Friday. Yuzu and Karin had yet to get home. Rukia having gotten back first so she and Hisana were in the house alone. Rukia sipped her cocoa, thanking her sister while HIsana continued to prepare tonight's meal: Britannian Broil. She was experimenting with more traditionally western dishes and wanted to see how the family would take it. She hadn't cooked for herself in a little more than half a century so she was enjoying the experience of getting to do it again. The dish would come with a mixture of string beans, carrots and corn served over rice with soy sauce. Still as she checked on the food to make sure it was ready for dinner. She decided that she had to talk to Rukia about something that had been on her mind ever since Lelouch had come by earlier to tell her what was going on. So long as Yuzu and Karin were out she had this opportunity.

"We need to talk." Hisana said out of the blue, facing away from Rukia.

"What about?" Rukia asked, putting down her cocoa.

"I…I don't want you out in the battle when it happens. I want you to stay in the Soul Society where it's safe." Hisana said solemnly.

"I won't do that!" Rukia said standing up, abruptly. She began to shout at her sister. "I thought we settled this. You can't just tell me to stay out of danger. If you're so worried about me then why not have me cease being a Soul Reaper?"

"Because it's impossible." Hisana said. She put down the knife she had been using to cut the vegetables and stared down at the cutting board. "I hoped…I always hoped that you would stay low in the ranks. I…I didn't want you to grow in rank, because the stronger you got the more dangerous your missions became, that's why I pulled strings to keep you from becoming a senior officer."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Rukia shouted.

"Rukia, you don't understand what I went through. To me, I thought I killed you when I left you crying in the alleyway like I did. I thought for sure you would die. I couldn't take care of us both. Conditions forced me to abandon you." Hisana slid away from the cutting board. In case she started to cry she didn't want her tears getting into the food. "I spent years trying to find you. I never was successful. I looked down every alley of Rukongai, but I never found you, but I guess…you didn't want to be found. I thought that in my selfishness that I had killed you. That's why…that's why I won't make a decision that I know could cost you your life. You've been hurt by the Espada very badly now, twice. I won't watch you die on that battlefield. I won't!"

Rukia could see her nee-san's pain. It was Byakuya who helped Rukia, in the brief time she was in Soul Society before she came back to the world of the living, Hisana's pain and the suffering she went through during her time as a Soul Reaper. To console her big sister, Rukia walked up to Hisana and tugged at her sister's sleeve, putting her head against her sister's back. "I won't go anywhere nee-san, I promise you. It's just…Ichigo and the others need me out there. I've been involved in this escapade since the beginning so I have a right to see it through. I know you're scared of losing me and I know you don't want me to die, but I won't die…because I know I have you to protect me. You…and Kaien-dono…and nii-sama…and Ichigo…you all fight to protect me, but you give everything you can for me." Rukia hugged her sister from behind. "So stop acting as if I'm helpless. I'm a tough girl, I can take care of myself, but I can act tough because I know that if I get hurt, or something I can't handle comes along, that I have you to look out for me."

Hisana turned around and put her arms around Rukia, crossing them over her younger sister's back and holding her left fingers with her right hand. Something wet splashed Rukia's head. Hisana was crying. "I will…try." Hisana said, inhaling irregularly as she paused. "Byakuya-sama…was right…I…I'm scared to let go. I'm afraid…afraid I might lose you. I…I just want to always have you at my side. You're the only thing I've ever had in this world besides Byakuya-sama."

"I know nee-san, I know." Rukia said with a sympathetic gaze. "It's okay to let go now. I won't leave you alone, I promise you. I'll always be with you. You're my sister." Hisana pulled Rukia as close to her as possible, making it hard for Rukia to breathe, but it was brief, about ten seconds before Hisana let go of Rukia and held her out at an arm's length.

"I promise…I won't shelter you anymore, but…I will always look out for you…that will never change." Hisana told Rukia. Rukia smiled and then slowly Hisana let go of her sister's shoulders and dropped her hands at her sides. She took a deep breath and let herself calm down, mentally trying to cross this huge milestone. It would take time, but Hisana knew she could do it.

Suddenly an upbeat techno-dance ringtone began sounding and Hisana realized her Soul Pager was going off. The caller ID was Byakuya's.

"Ah." Hisana promptly hit the answer button. "Hai." Hisana answered promptly.

"Hisana, I was just momentarily dismissed from the joint Shiba/Kuchiki meeting discussing the marriage of Rukia and Kaien-san. There is something that needs to be addressed." Byakuya responded.

"Ah, what is it?" Hisana asked.

"The Central Forty Six denied the motion to merge, so a solution was proposed, but it cannot be completed without your consent." Byakuya stated.

"What's the proposal?" Hisana asked.

"I believe I already know your answer, but just to be certain I wanted to check with you. The council wants to transfer Rukia from being a Kuchiki to being a Shiba." Byakuya said.

"I…I see." Hisana said. "Could…could you hold for a minute."

"Of course." Byakuya said.

Hisana hit the hold button and turned back towards the kitchen counter and put the phone facedown. This was a milestone. If she said yes to this it meant that she would no longer see Rukia every morning at breakfast. Hisana would no longer see Rukia every day like she did, knowing that Rukia was always safe. This was not a desired solution, but as she looked back at Rukia for a moment, hiding her eyes from her, seeing the confused expression on Rukia's face since she couldn't see Hisana's expression she knew that she had to let go and that this decision would attest the strength of her resolve. Hisana's mouth curved into a smile as best she could.

She picked the phone and took the call off hold. "Tell them it's okay." Hisana said.

"I…that's not what I thought you'd say, but…are you sure, Hisana?" Byakuya asked. He had thought Hisana had put the phone down to discuss things with Rukia and say she couldn't get married. He didn't expect Hisana to now be talking to him in tone of voice that suggested she was incredibly tensed up and on the verge of tears.

"I am sure. It's okay, Byakuya-sama…I'm letting go. You can…tell them that it's okay." Hisana said.

"As you wish." Byakuya said and hung up.

"Nee-san…is everything all right?" Rukia asked. She wasn't expecting Hisana to hug her again. "Nee-san?"

"Rukia…it seems I have to let go more than I thought." Hisana said.

"Huh?" Rukia was confused.

Hisana smiled at Rukia as best she could with tear stained eyes. "You're going to get married to Kaien-san and…when you do…you won't be a Kuchiki anymore." Rukia now understood what had Hisana so distraught. She had heard who Hisana was talking to so she could venture a guess what had been talked about. "Aren't you happy Rukia? You're going to get married. You don't have to hide your engagement anymore. You and Kaien…can be happy with each other. I'm…so happy for you…Rukia."

"Then why are you crying?" Rukia felt like she might break down with her nee-san.

"I…it's just…when we first arrived here in the Soul Society you were just a baby. I…I had to be your parent, but…but after we were reunited it was apparent I had missed your entire childhood. And now look at you…off to be a bride. My little sister…is growing up," Hisana swallowed, "into a woman."

"Nee-san." Rukia clutched tightly to Hisana. She was on the verge of breaking down to. She never admitted it, but she liked having Hisana around all the time. True, it wasn't like the sisters were parting ways forever, but with Hisana as a captain and Rukia in another noble family the only times they were guaranteed to see each other would be at the Soul Reaper Women's Club meetings and that didn't necessarily mean they would have a chance to talk. Now Rukia finally understood why Hisana always wanted to spend so much time with her. Hisana must've known, more than her or Rukia dying, that a day like this would eventually come, the day when the close time they had with each other would be numbered. After Rukia would be wed to Kaien, she and Hisana would no longer be able to spend so much time with each other and now Rukia finally understood Hisana's feelings.

"Hisana! Rukia! We're…" Karin ran into the house and then noticed Hisana and Rukia holding each other in a sisterly embrace and shut her mouth realizing that they were having a moment.

"We're—mmph!" Yuzu walked in only for Karin to clamp her hand over her twin's mouth, point and shush her. Yuzu nodded in understanding the twins went upstairs.

After their moment, Rukia sat back at the table and Hisana went back to fixing dinner. She stopped for a moment and asked. "Rukia…I want to know…how did you survive? Who raised you from infancy until such a time that you started venturing out on your own?" Hisana asked.

"I…I don't know. All I remember was the blanket you left me wrapped in so many years ago that showed me my name when whoever had cared for me was no longer around. I just remember crying a lot, but I remember strong, motherly arms coming to find me, carrying me, and eventually returning me to where I was originally found." Rukia said. "But…what does it matter? That's in the past now."

"It's just…whoever it was...I would want a chance to thank that person. I want to thank them because they were able to do…what I was not."

* * *

><p><strong>113 years ago<strong>

**Inzuri**

In an alley way, all alone, the infantile Sayuri Rukia was crying. Her cries were ignored by all the people around her. The citizens of Inzuri were too poor to bring a child so young into their families. Children her age could not work or produce income. The crying had gone on for so long and one of the villagers was about to show the child mercy by putting her out of her misery. He took a knife and was going to stab the child's head, but he was stopped. As he lifted up the knife an arm reached out and grabbed him. A dark black sleeve followed.

"I was unaware murdering children in the street was acknowledged in Inzuri." It was a woman's voice. Rukia could not see the woman because of the sun glare, but the voice sounded calming. Rukia calmed down on the fact that she was at least having someone pay attention to her.

"I was showing this poor child mercy. Children her age cannot survive in Inzuri for long. That girl has been here for three years and no one has claimed her. The poor thing should be lucky it can't starve to death." In actuality Rukia did have spiritual power, even as an infant, but it was so small that deprivation of food would not kill her, especially since sleeping was a useful alternative.

"If no one will care for this child," the woman picked Rukia up, "then I shall."

The man tossed the knife to the ground. "Well that's your business Soul Reaper." He walked away.

Rukia tilted her head to see the woman, a very young woman at that, holding her. She saw pine green hair and red eyes as the woman smiled down at her. "Aren't you the cutest thing?" the young woman smiled at Rukia. "Did you come here by yourself?"

Rukia seemed to become sad again. She started to cry. "Bana! Bana!" she wailed. She was trying to say Hisana, but of course was unable to. Her memory told her that calling out that name would help her, but it hadn't worked in so long.

The young woman of course had no idea of this. "Oh, there, there don't cry." She said wiping a tear from Rukia's eye with her sleeve. She then noticed a tag sticking out of the back of the blanket. She read the Kanji. "Sai-ur-ee-Roo-key-ahh." The woman sounded out. "Rukia huh? That's a nice name. Whoever left you behind must've left you with this."

"Lieutenant!" A voice called out. The young woman turned her head to see a member of the onmitsukido coming up to her.

The young woman sighed. "How many times must I tell you? I'm not a Lieutenant anymore. If you must refer to me so formally then call me Homura-sama or Homura-senpai."

"R-right, my apologies." The onmitsukido member replied.

"What do you have for me?" Homura asked.

"We've detected traces of Hoshima's reiatsu along a river nearby here he was definitely here recently." The member replied.

"I see," Homura said.

"What is that?" the onmitsukido asked Homura.

"This is a child. What does it look like?" Homura asked back.

"I know that, but why are you holding it?" the soldier asked.

"Whoever was the original parent or guardian of this child is no longer here. This child has been abandoned and I am going to ascertain status as its guardian." Homura said.

"But lieu—" Homura gave a glare. "But Homura-senpai, you can't do that? How do you expect to care for it on this mission?"

"I can and I will." Homura said. "Mari-sama would have never abandoned a crying child so neither will I now." She looked down at Rukia. _Besides this child has the same hair and eye color as Lelouch. I can…pretend for a little while._ "I will take the child with us. She shall see the world and I shall bring it back to the Soul Society when things are over."

"But Homura-senpai—" The onimitsukido protested.

"My decision is final. Besides I am simply a voluntary extra hand with little to no connection back to the Gotei, you cannot command me." Homura said.

"Yes…I understand."

Homura, raised Rukia as if she were her own, but…ultimately…like Hisana was…was forced to give her up.

* * *

><p><strong>27 years later<strong>

**84 years before the present day**

For reasons unknown to Rukia, she was coming back to Inzuri. The person that had been taking care of her, unbeknownst to Rukia, was about to undergo Bankai training and could not subject Rukia to that kind of overwhelming spiritual power. She decided she would leave Rukia here and go train.

It was the middle of the night, Yuna walked through the village of Inzuri looking for a family that would be willing to take Rukia in. She found none. She had no other choice though. It was best to leave Rukia at her roots. If the person looking for her were still alive then they might come looking for Rukia now that she was older. Rukia might not be able to take care of herself all that well, but at least she could walk and talk. She could figure the rest on her own. Yuna knew that many could. The silver haired girl she told to go to the Seireitei had also been a fighter as was Yuna herself. She put Rukia down and knelt in front of her. "I have to go now Rukia." Yuna said to her. "I'll be back though," Yuna shed a few tears, "okay…so don't go anywhere…got it?" Yuna ran away crying. It was hard for her to leave Rukia alone like that. Though possible, it was highly improbable that Rukia could make it out by herself. Yuna did not know that by leaving that day she would never see Rukia again. Nor did she know that when she ran into Hisana, six years before the soon to be captain's death, that they were looking for the same person.

The next time Rukia woke up she cried again, feeling alone. Eventually, as her cognitive memory began to work, she realized her tears would get her nothing she stopped. Eventually Rukia had no tears left and she began to hate Inzuri from that day forward, realizing that the world was not a kind place. She had no idea that she had been abandoned twice before and the babble talk of 'Bana' no longer resonated through her head. Rukia now had to raise herself. It was a challenge, but the young child was sure that she could get through it.

**End of Chapter 70**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Hisana finally let's go of Rukia and we find out how Rukia, as an infant, managed to survive between the times of infancy and the age of being a toddler. Also,hooray to Rukia getting married and to Ichigo and Orihime becoming a couple. And if anyone has any opinions on who should be Rukia's maiden of honor and Kaien's best man as well as what your opinions are on the new 9****th**** Espada please give them. I am feeling like crap and to keep my mind off my body I decided to write away. I am really happy for now having 1000 reviews. The next person to review will break that number. Also, this is the last idea I have had before I don't know what to do next immediately. I might do a lot of back work [i.e stuff for chapters to take place far in the future] until I can get an idea of what to do for the next chapter. I know I want to have Kaien and Rukia's wedding before I jump into the next arc, but I don't want to jump into that as the next chapter immediately. If you lovely fans have any suggestions, I'd be more than willing to take them. Remember these are things that have to take place NEXT CHAPTER so keep that in mind if you want your suggestion to be used. I will still accept suggestions and ideas from others for future chapters, but if you guys want another chapter stuff that can be used now would be appreciated. Now then, I'm going to nap).**


	71. Talbumosuke's Plot: Segunda Etapa Matrix

**(A/N: Hello readers, this is Kira. I've hijacked this series on this evening to eliminate all of you readers that are vile criminals or haters of this story. So, when you review be sure to do so with extra caution because if I have any inclination that you're not in favor of this series 100%, I will kill you. Don't think reviewing anonymously will save you; I have my ways of finding out your identities and—Me: Light, what are you doing? Kira: Light, who's light? I am Kira! Me: Light everyone's read Death Note. It's no big secret that you're Kira. Light: I'm not Kira! Wait, why are you dressed like that? Me: Because today, I am you. Light: So you put on a pair of black jeans and a beige dress shirt with a white undershirt. Me: Yes. Light: …right. Me: DON' T JUDGE ME! Light: *snickering* HAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHA haaah. Me: *realizes what I just said then realizes something else* You still want to maintain that you're not Kira or at the very least not a psychopath? Light: Happy Halloween everyone. Me: Don't ignore me!)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

After her moment with her sister, Rukia went to the Urahara shop to tell Kaien the good news. It was sundown by the time she reached the cozy candy shop and got a chance to speak with Kaien. As she spoke with him in another room, Renji sat with a cup of hot tea, trying to do his best to pick up what was being discussed. Kaien. It was always Kaien. Rukia, despite the fact that she and Renji were friends, all thanks to Lelouch putting them in the phantoms, barely could get Rukia's attention, ever. It was always "Nee-san this" or "Kaien-dono that". Renji never got his fair share of Rukia's free time and it annoyed him to no end.

What aggravated him further was that every time he had tried to be of use he was always upstaged or near useless. In the phantoms it was always Hisana protecting Rukia from harm. In the field it was always Kaien. During the time she was pending execution, though Kaien had been an idiot and attacked Ichigo because he believed that Ichigo was incapable of rescuing Rukia and that Kaien had said capability, despite the fact that Ichigo didn't care if he was the one who rescued Rukia or not he just wanted her to be set free, it was still Kaien whom Rukia thanked in the end.

It was Kaien who took Rukia from the execution site in his arms as he ran down the steps of the Sokyoku Hill. It was Kaien who refused to show fear in the face of Aizen Sosuke and it was Kaien that Rukia called brave for his valor and courage and got a peck on the cheek and the sweetest, purest smile from Rukia as thanks for his efforts.

_And me what did I get? _Renji grumbled to himself. _A bankai I can barely control, still and a sword through my gut from the guy we're now fighting. Kaien took out his 7__th__ most prominent fighter. I can't even contend with the tenth. Some hero I am. _

It wasn't just Kaien Renji was envious of though, Hisana was also someone he envied. Until the day Lelouch had reunited Hisana with Rukia, Renji had been the only pillar of strength Rukia needed, though she rarely made use of it. Once she was a Kuchiki and even when she was a phantom, Rukia would only ever show weakness in front of her sister. At least that's how it appeared to Renji. In reality Hisana wore her heart on her sleeve and always vocalized her concern towards Rukia so naturally she'd get the self-raised short Soul Reaper to talk. Kaien also always found a way to put a smile on Rukia's face. All Renji ever did was embarrass himself.

At the same time that Renji was training to achieve Bankai, Hisana was mastering hers and she even had the courage and the bravery to stand up to their then captain. She stood up to her own husband who was also one of the most politically powerful men in the Soul Society. She had been willing to cast aside everything for the sake of protecting what really mattered to her.

It made Renji feel cowardly in comparison. When he found out that Hisana and Lelouch were plotting a course into Hueco Mundo under the grounds of rescuing Orihime and that Rukia was probably there too. Renji couldn't bring himself to charge head first into enemy territory and help her. After all, Kaien was supposedly there as well. Renji's inferiority got the better of him and he wound up not going. And in the end it was Hisana that ultimately saved Rukia. She did so effortlessly against the 8th Espada.

Renji was now gripping his tea cup tightly and staring down at the table, clenching his eyes shut as he thought about all of this. Hisana and Kaien, he was always overshadowed by at least one of them. All of his potential glory, all of his potential chances of showing Rukia that he cared dashed and destroyed because of them.

It wasn't long ago when the undesirable happened. Kaien had dropped by Byakuya's office unannounced and Renji was asked to fetch Hisana so that Kaien could speak with her and Byakuya. Renji, curiosity getting the better of him, eavesdropped on the conversation.

"_Lord and Lady Kuchiki, I'd like permission to marry Rukia."_

Renji collapsed on the ground when Kaien uttered that sentence. It was as if Kaien had just taken a hammer and chisel to Renji's heart, sending a big crack through it. If Kaien married Rukia then Renji could all, but forget about ever being able to have a chance with her. He should've read the signs, he should've made his move decades ago, but every time he thought he'd mustered up the strength he got cold feet at the last second or someone interrupted him.

_Still, as long as the marriage hasn't been confirmed, I still have a chance. _Renji thought to himself as he lazily stared at his tea. _If I'm lucky maybe the marriage between two people of two different noble houses won't be condoned by the Central Forty Six. _Renji sighed. _It's times like this I wish I had Ikkaku's level of luck. That guy could take a swan dive off the shrine of penitence and live to tell about it with injuries no worse than a few dislocated joints. _Renji took another sip of his tea, swallowed and sniffed before putting his tea back on the table. _Still…if the marriage isn't approved then this could be my greatest chance. _Renji grinned widely. _Yeah. Yeah this could be my chance. _Renji sprung to his feet and began imitating how he would act when Rukia got all teary eyed because she couldn't marry Kaien.

"Oh Renji, the Central Forty Six won't let me marry Kaien-dono. What do I do?" Renji said doing his best impression of Rukia, which wasn't all that great.

He switched to being himself. "Don't worry Rukia, you still have me to marry you if no one else will."

"Oh Renji really?"

"Of course Rukia, because I'm your best friend." Renji said with a smirk.

"Best friend huh?" The voice of the real Rukia came from behind Renji.

"Uhhhhhhh…" Renji turned around to see Rukia standing behind him, the door to the room recently opened.

"Well, whatever. I have some news I want to share with you." Thankfully for Renji, Rukia had only heard his last statement. She would've most likely punched the living daylights out of him if she had heard the whole thing.

"What kind of news?" Renji asked.

Rukia clasped her hands together and her eyes quivered in delight as a luminescent blush appeared on her cheeks. "I'm getting married!"

Married. The word echoed in Renji's head several times over as he felt himself grow small and insignificant while his world grew gray around him. An empty sensation of doom increased with every passing second. He felt as if he was a piece of glass that just began to crack towards the center and eventually shatter into tiny pieces. Despite his internal turmoil, Renji put on his best smile for Rukia. "That's great Rukia, I'm happy for you. So who are you marrying?" Renji didn't want to act as if he knew in advance. He knew the proposal was supposed to be real hush-hush like.

As he could've figured, it was to Kaien, but Rukia then added on some information that Renji hadn't expected to hear and it only made things worse. "The Central Forty Six turned down the Kuchikis and the Shibas merging together so I'm switching houses. I'm going to be a Shiba."

The last five words out of Rukia's mouth echoed in Renji's head again and struck the vice-captain stone gray petrified. Renji felt as if Kaien was now looming over him and about to whack him with a mallet that had the inscription the Kanji for the word DENIED written in all caps on the bottom. Still, despite this, Renji still smiled, letting his expression betray his emotion. "I'm sure you'll make a fine bride Rukia." He said to her.

"Thank you Renji, I appreciate that." Rukia said. There was nothing in her tone that said she meant otherwise. "Anyway, if you'll excuse me I need to get going. Nee-san said she wants me back before dark and tomorrow we're going to tell the others."

As Rukia began to leave the room Renji realized he had yet to ask a very important question. "Ah, one moment Rukia."

"Hmm?" she looked back at him.

"I…I'm allowed to come right? I mean I'm invited aren't I?" Renji asked.

Rukia smiled. "Of course you are, you're my 'best friend' aren't you?" Rukia asked, saying those two words specifically mockingly and genuinely at the same.

"Of…of course I am." Renji declared triumphantly.

"Then I'll see you there." Rukia smiled at him. "See you later Renji." And just like that the only girl Renji ever liked was gone. Even if he saw her again all of his chances of ever being with her: gone. Renji realized that he had lost this competition. He was about to sink into despair, crawl into a fetal position, mourn his loss, and forget it by morning when he remembered something important.

_Hisana always wants what's best for Rukia and that means she'd look for a fiancé for her sister that could protect her best. If I could somehow prove that I'm better than Kaien, then Hisana would have to cancel the marriage in favor of me. But I have to be subtle about it. I can't let Kaien think that I'm doing this because of Rukia. What should I do? What can I do?_

"Something the matter Renji?" Kaien asked, walking into the room behind his same-ranked comrade.

Without thinking Renji whirled around, pointed at Kaien with his index finger and shouted, "Shiba-fukutaichio I challenge you to a duel!"

"Oh, you play?" Kaien said with a smirk.

"Huh? Play?" Renji was confused.

"What? That's the code phrase remember." Kaien held up a stack of trading cards with brown and gold backs with a large black cylinder in the center. "It's the newest craze in the world of the living here. I haven't been playing that long. Kukaku's actually the one that got me into it."

"B-but I…"

"Listen Renji," Kaien said and put a hand on Renji's shoulder. His expression became not unlike that of Unohana's. "You wouldn't want me to think you were trying to prove you were better than me would you. I mean…my sister does have some of the most interesting information on you. What would Rukia think if she knew about—"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Renji backed off. "Um…I'll be right back." Renji ran out of the door for his gigai and quickly made his way to the nearest card shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days later<strong>

**Hueco Mundo**

Upon analyzing Ulquiorra's cellular structure and reishi composition, after comparing it against the rest of the top three Espada, Talbumosuke was able to deduct that not only was Ulquiorra the greatest at regeneration in his entire troupe, but that he, as suspected, possessed a second release similar to that of a Soul Reaper's Bankai. Talbumosuke couldn't deduct the shape or form of said release, but he could easily tell Ulquiorra had one. The question was how was he going to take this current knowledge and use it to his advantage? There was no way he was going to get this right on his first try. He needed a test subject that would not be missed if it were destroyed, that he could monitor and field test and see the destructive potential of.

_Just as sensei needed the substantial amount of test subjects before he could create fully functional arrancar so too do I need the proper amount of arrancar to test this on. The problem is how and who should I test? _Talbumosuke folded his arms as he thought of this. He then loaded up a list of all 70 arrancar at his disposal and began going through the list to try and find one that would ultimately be the perfect test subject. He finally landed on one: Gantenbinne Mosqueda. He was a Privaron Espada that had fought with Sado Yasutora when Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends invaded Hueco Mundo. Sado left him injured, but alive and Gantenbinne was on his way to recovery. As a former Espada it meant that Gantenbinne once held the capabilities to be an Espada and that made him the perfect test subject for his goals.

_Hmm, _Talbumosuke thought, _but I'd dare not test his abilities against my own forces. There's no need to pit my subordinates against one another. I don't need another setback. _He grinned, _I suppose I'll have to go and send him to where my arch nemesis is stationed. Gantenbinne will simply bear a message. His message will be the foreshadowing of the complete and utter destruction of the Soul Society. _Talbumosuke made a gurgling noise in his throat. It then turned into a snicker, which then became laughter, which in turn became mad laughter at the fantasy of this one experiment wiping out Lelouch and his entire squadron. It was after a few seconds of laughter that Talbumosuke instantly stopped himself, flung his arms out in front of him and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have got to stop doing that. Perhaps it's time I switched to decaf, or maybe I'll start engorging myself with apples." _If only they weren't so tasteless here._

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

**Karakura Town**

It was after school and martial arts practice was being undergone. Tatsuki was on her way to becoming a junior instructor. If she kept up her training she'd be able to stand by her sensei as a fellow master of the Hakuda arts, or rather the styles of Martial Arts that it was composed of. As Tatsuki practiced with her fellow black belts in perfect unison she kept thinking about what happened in Hueco Mundo and what happened about a week ago. She had let that beast inside her get the better of her, committed to an action of violent, psychopathic merciless overkill.

When Tatsuki burned Dordonii and Rudobon she had done so in a fashion that she had killed them before they could feel how excruciatingly painful her attacks were, but Kaibun had held Luppi up and burned him. She stood there and watched him burn, reveling in his pain before utterly throwing him into the ground. Kaibun was sadistic. Tatsuki knew she couldn't possibly be that cruel. The monster that lurked inside her was not her.

To add to her internal turmoil it had been about a week since Ichigo and Orihime had become an official couple. Every weekday, after school, Orihime would follow Ichigo to Matsakura Hospital and watch him train with Lelouch. On weekends Orihime would bring Ichigo a nice bento and eat lunch with him when Lelouch finally cut the teen a break.

Meanwhile Tatsuki was forced to wallow in her limitations. With her busy schedule, all thanks to taking off so much time from school. She had to stay focused until the winter break. Then, for sure, she could pick her training back up. She wasn't as academically successful as Ichigo. Tatsuki wasn't even in the top fifty, so she couldn't just take the afternoons off and train the days away, not like he and Chad were. According to Chad, he was comfortable in his own strength. Before going up against the 8th Espada he had taken a severe beating from Gantenbinne before ultimately plowing him into the ground so he wasn't in top form when he fought Zommari. That said, Chad was confident enough in his own ability to handle himself during the fight.

Tatsuki wasn't though. Chad and Ichigo always fought, even it was against different enemies, for the same purpose. It was if Chad was an extension of Ichigo's willpower and vise-versa. It was different for Ichigo and Tatsuki. When they fought together, the other took comfort in knowing that they had someone right at their back, in sync with their every move. Ichigo and Tatsuki were a duo that no one could counter…except for perhaps Rukia. Tatsuki had the realm of combat covered pretty well, but there some sort of connection between Tatsuki and Ichigo that had the teen never act as blunt around him as Rukia did.

Tatsuki knew what it was. Rukia could act properly as a friend a close friend of the opposite gender and had no problem being just that. Tatsuki realized she wasn't like that. She had this epiphany over the weekend. She realized that because she liked Ichigo that she always wanted to be his number one number two. He always looked out for her and everyone else. Rukia had a way of trading off who was in charge between her and Ichigo and while Tatsuki could get just as snappy as she could, she couldn't take that extra step to stand above Ichigo in a conflict and it was because she liked him. It had been like this since middle school. Whenever Ichigo inevitably got involved in her business, he always took charge of the situation and made himself out to be a hero. Tatsuki scolded him for it every time telling him how she didn't need him babying her and that she could just as easily take care of herself.

_And then he'd always bring up that stupid promise. _Tatsuki didn't think of the promise she and Ichigo made six years ago as stupid, but once he said that it was like nothing ever mattered.

"_I was just doing what we promised we would do. If you needed my help, I'd help you. If I needed your help you help me. You said that as long as we were friends that it would always be that way." _

Tatsuki's face turned charmed. _He said that every time and it always made me feel as if it didn't matter that he had gone from supporting me from behind to making the situation personal. He was just trying to help. _The same of course didn't hold true for the reverse. Tatsuki always acted as Ichigo's second when the two got into a situation together. She respected the honor code of not getting too bogged down in someone else's business. Most of the time Tatsuki was volunteering her help anyway and Ichigo just accepted it wordlessly.

But now…now things were different. All of a sudden Tatsuki felt as if she couldn't be near Ichigo anymore. She had switched seats with Mizuiro and sat at the end of the table. When Tatsuki realized Orihime's feelings towards her lifelong friend, she realized how much more Ichigo meant to Orihime than he meant to Tatsuki herself. In truth Tatsuki had encouraged Orihime to gather her courage to confess to Ichigo about her true feelings. She didn't think it would take a case of almost serious rape to bring them close together. Nevertheless, it got the job done.

And yet…_and yet…I can't be happy for her. _Tatsuki thought to herself, frowning with a depressed look while the rest of her body followed the routine. _I don't understand, I just want Ichigo to be happy and he's happy with Orihime…so why do I feel so depressed? I don't love him to the same degree that she does. I'm stronger than this. I can handle rejection. So why…why do I feel like I've given up something I never realized I had or that…I feel like…I really do…want to have Ichigo for a boyfriend. I'm so confused._

Class ended and Soifon dismissed everyone, reminding those, like Tatsuki, that the junior instructor qualification exams would be held at the beginning of next semester and the exams themselves would be at the start of the new school year and those that passed both would be rewarded with the black uniform and black and gold belt that Soifon wore when she instructed the class.

At the end of the announcement, like she did with Ichigo six years ago, Soifon told Tatsuki to stay put. Tatsuki stood on the mats, waiting for everyone to leave and waited to see what Soifon wanted with her. She wasn't expecting Soifon to suddenly come dashing towards her with an angled straight punch aimed towards Tatsuki's head. Instinctively Tatsuki bent over backwards and planted her hands firmly on the ground. She grabbed Soifon's wrist with the inside of her ankles and used the grip to chuck Soifon over her. She crumpled into a ball and guarded her head to make sure Soifon wouldn't retaliate while thrown. Tatsuki rolled forward when she felt Soifon's shadow pass over her and sprang to her feet. She threw a kick just in time to block another punch from her sensei. She threw a punch of her own only to have Soifon block it with her arm and shove it aside. Soifon jumped a few inches off the ground and made to attack Tatsuki in the stomach with both her feet. Tatsuki wrapped her arms around Soifon's feet and sucked her stomach in. She then let Soifon go and jumped to the side as Soifon spun her legs in a windmill motion in the air, with only one hand being used to keep her upright. Tatsuki rand forward grabbed her sensei by the leg, flipped her over and pinned her to the ground, panting.

Soifon smirked. "Nice job. That was twenty percent of my Hakuda only strength this time, not bad." Tatsuki let go of her sensei and helped her to her feet.

"What was that all about?" Tatsuki asked, brushing some dust off her uniform.

"Thought you were going soft on me." Soifon said. "You seemed…distracted during class. I was testing your reflexes. Nice to know you haven't dulled out."

"I…I…I would never." Tatsuki saluted. "To space out in the middle of your teachings would be a great dishonesty to you sensei. Please, forgive my impudence."

"Hey no harm no foul, but if something's bothering you I'd like to know what's going on, especially if it's going to interfere with your effectiveness in the upcoming battle. I've already spoken to Yoruichi-sama so I know about that…other you I guess you could call it." Soifon said.

"Other…me?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yoruichi-sama described that you lost control of your powers once and another persona took control of you. You became something like a killing machine and you were completely out of control. She said it took twice the power she had been using against you up to that point to subdue you and knock you out. Whatever that thing is inside you, you need to take control of it." Soifon said.

"That's easier said than done!" Tatsuki shouted.

"I know, I know." Soifon eased her. "However, if anyone could have a solution and an explanation as to why this is happening, I'm sure Kisuke would definitely know. After the winter holidays, but before the New Year, or after the New Year your choice, seek him out and get this thing under control. The last thing I want to have to do is take down an ally. Understand?"

"Hai." Tatsuki nodded.

"Good." Soifon said. "Now then," she put her arm around Tatsuki, "Let's you and me get some coffee and then I'll walk you home." The master and pupil then left the dojo.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

**Hueco Mundo**

Talbumosuke currently had Gantenbinne in stasis, using the same chamber Mia's new body had emerged from, as he calibrated giving Gantenbinne Segunda Etapa as Ulquiorra coined the term. With Kira now the one in charge of Szayel's labs, the Novena and the leader of the arrancar army were working diligently to turn Gantenbinne into a colossus of mass destruction. Once Talbumosuke was certain the upgrade was successful he planned to send Gantenbinne to the World of the Living and combat Lelouch's forces. He would show to the murderer of his sensei just what he would be up against and the power he was dealing with.

As the readings increased and the project drew near success, Kira began giggling and trying his best not to break out into maniacal laughter. "Could you hold your laughter for five minutes?" Talbumosuke slandered.

"M-my apologies…boss." Kira said, holding his laughter back as he spoke.

Talbumosuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _Yeah he's the perfect replacement for Szayel all right: both of them are widely intelligent and widely insane. _

An alert popped up onto one of the monitors Kira was looking at. "Hmm, hey boss. Come take a look at this."

Talbumosuke read the alert, which was a warning that Gantenbinne's reiatsu level wasn't strong enough to properly maintain the Segunda Etapa indefinitely and that prolonged usage could result in several unknown side effects. It also asked if Talbumosuke still wished to continue with this procedure. _Hmph, of course I do. Gantenbinne should thank his lucky stars he's even alive to continue to serve under me. Kurosaki's friend was a bit soft if you ask me, not like that other girl, Arisawa, she has killer instincts befitting of even some of the more ruthless hollows. Still, instinct will only get you so far. _Talbumosuke hit the proceed button and the upgrade began to continue. The digital white outline on the panel of one of the monitors of Gantenbinne's body flashed red and then black, then red again and then dulled out and the frame spun around, increasing with speed every passing second.

Kira began to find it harder and harder to control his laughter as the procedure came closer and closer to completion.

"Would you please keep yourself under control?" Talbumosuke ordered again.

"R-right, s-sorry." Kira said, followed by nervous laughter.

Talbumosuke groaned and then walked over to the stasis machine, which was now glowing. "Any second now." Talbumosuke said with a slight smile. The glowing continued to increase to the point where most would've been blinded for life from the bright whiteness being emitted, but souls were above such things. The stasis pod finally opened and Gantenbinne walked out into the open. His afro was thick and he looked, in a word: groovy. Outwardly and inwardly he hadn't changed much at all, but Talbumosuke could tell from the scanners, unless they were lying and scanners never lied, not the high tech ones he had, he would be a force to be reckoned with against the forces in the world of the living.

"And now you can laugh." Talbumosuke said to Kira with a smirk.

Kira flung his arms out wide, fingers spread apart. "It worked." He said giggling. "It's alive. WAH HAHAHA!"

"Sup?" Gantenbinne said in the most badass way possible.

"How do you feel?" Talbumosuke asked.

Gantenbinne threw a punch. "I feel cien, no dos cientos percent stronger." He did a high kick and then slammed his foot onto the ground, spreading his legs apart and bending his knees and holding his fists at his sides. "You give me a target Atrumier-sama and I will," he threw a punch, "Cut," the threw another one, "them," he turned and did an uppercut, "down!" He spun and did a jumping uppercut only to spin on his feet and hunch over with his fingers clutching in anticipation to start up a tussle with someone.

"It's like something out a video game…only this is real life." Kira annotated. Talbumosuke shot him a glare. "Right, no talking," he backed away and slunk down, "I understand."

"Gantenbinne," Talbumosuke said flipping on a viewing monitor showing a bird's eye view of Karakura Town. "You are going to go to Karakura Town to test out your new power. Do not hold back for even a second. If Yasutora Sado could defeat you in your release form then you must start at full strength if you wish to be effective at all. Do you understand?" Talbumosuke asked him.

"Yes sir!" Gantenbinne saluted.

"Good, get going." Talbumosuke said.

Gantenbinne nodded and opened a garganta. He began his march towards the human world.

Talbumosuke grabbed a swivel chair, plopped down into it and widened the monitor view. "Pull up a chair Kira. Let's enjoy the show shall we?"

"Yes sir!" Kira announced. He opened up a cabinet and grabbed a bag of BBQ potato chips and sat down in a chair. He tore open the package and ruthlessly munched on a chip.

Talbumosuke slid over to a table near the front entrance of the lab and picked up a cup of coffee that had just finished brewing before sliding back towards the monitor. He took a sip of his coffee. _So how will you fare Captain of Squad Ten, Lamperouge Lelouch? Whether or not my creation is defeated all of the battle data will be transmitted immediately to my database so whether you win or lose it is I who wins either way._

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Light: So it seems you've got quite the plot point moving here. Pretty good for someone who had little to no motivation over the weekend. Me: Personally I blame that on the cold. Light: So since you're going to be me tonight let's hear your evil laugh. Me: What happened to the "I'm not Kira" business? Light: Apparently it's causing good honest people liver damage and apparently it's only a big huge secret in my world…L's not reading this is he? Me: How could he, he's—Light: Okay let's not spoil the show for the people that HAVEN'T seen it. Me: Good point, have a happy Halloween everyone…what's left of it. Light: Oh wait, you forgot something. Me: What *remembers* oh shit you're right. Well, dear readers, while I normally don't do omakes when I do to be continued endings, but since tonight is Halloween I have a special treat for you, once again courtesy of my good friend GreatKingRat88 aka Blekmedelninjan. Enjoy it folks).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 57.63 Cosplay Festival Eve<strong>

It was Halloween, the most frightening night of the year, when spirits walk the earth, darkness descends, and greedy little midgets in garish costumes mooch candy off of gullible adults.

Luckily, Japan had no cultural tradition of celebrating this holiday, which was why, to Tatsuki and Orihime, this happened to be a perfectly normal evening. It being the same day as said holiday though, the two had decided to kick back, get some rest and relaxation, and generally have fun, and so they had some at Keigo's party, generously thrown in Mizuiro's apartment and organized by Mizuiro entirely.

It had been a fun few hours, but neither of them were the kind of partygoers who would celebrate all night, so at around midnight, Tatsuki and Orihime decided to head out. After randomly making out with Orihime for no reason other than fan service (and no justification. We're blatant perverts.), the two of them walked out into the night.

"Hey, let's go skinny dipping for some reason!" Orihime chirped. This would have seemed suspiciously convenient, except the reader is urged to remember that Orihime is a very random person.

"Sure." Tatsuki said, shrugging. Skinny dipping with Orihime? Nakedly? Fine by her.  
>So the two walked to the closest beach, and after encountering only one perfectly normal axe murderer- whose arms were broken in several places for his troubles- the two got to the beach.<br>As they began to strip down, Orihime began to sing "It's Friday the thirteenth, gotta get killed on Friday!" Orihime sang cheerfully.

"I don't think that's the way it goes-" Tatsuki said, but Orihime kept going undeterred.

"Friday, friday, gotta get killed on Friday! Everybody's looking forward to the slashing, slashing! Friday, friday, everybody's looking forward to the brutal kii-i-illings!"

Exasperated, Tatsuki decided to just get in the water. The two high school students swam back and forth, laughing, cheering with the exuberance of youth.

_Dun-dunn._

"This was one of your better ideas, Orihime." Tatsuki said. "I mean, it's not as if bathing naked at nigh has any risks to it.

_Dunn-dunn_.

"I know!" Orihime exlcaimed. "See, bathing naked was the best idea ever! If this wasn't a fanfic, this would be GREAT for our ratings!"

_Dunn-dunn, dunn-dunn_.

"I have to admit, this feels good." Tatsuki said, floating on her back.

_Dunn-dunn, dunn-dunn, dunn-dun!_

Suddenly, Tatsuki reached out, and smacked her fist down into the water, hard. There was a loud "smack", and a large shape could be heard whimpering, swimming away.

"What was that?" Orihimne asked innocently.

"Oh, that was just a great white shark the size of a bus. Pretty easy to spot, just listen to the theme music." Tatsuki said casually.

"Oh, that's what it was!" Orihime cheered. "I just thought I was going insane...er."

Shrugging, Tatsuki got up. While the water was nice and the gigantic sharks kind of harmless, there was rumoured to be a stingray in the area, and stingrays had been cemented as the most badass mofos of the sea as of Steve Irwin's death.

One quick dry later, the two were on their way home, through a park. Of course, this being halloween, the rule of drama would not let them go unaccosted.

Behind them a giant, slimy, tentacled shape crawled out from behind a bush, reaching out a tentacle and...

...it tapped Orihime's shoulder gently.

"Oh, hi mister tentacle monster!" Orihime exclaimed.

"What do _you_ want?" Tatsuki groaned.

"Oh, I have a request to make, if it's not too much trouble." Said the green, dripping tentacle monster, in a rather British voice. "Would you mind terribly if I, ah, were to strip you naked and violate every orifice of your body until you loved it?"

"No. We're lesbian, beat it." Tatsuki said flatly.

"Quite." The monster said, sounding disppointed. "I'll just be on my way, then..." its tentacles sloped downward in disappointment.

"Don't feel too bad, miste tentacle monster!" Orihime chirped. "Maybe you could violate me next weekend? I plan to walk around angsting by myself here then."

"You know what?" Tatsuki said. "I saw a bus full of nubile school girls, age fiteen to eighteen, just a few hundred yards back. You could probably get lucky with a few of them."

"Oh, I do thank you most heartily!" said the tentacle monster, shaking her hand with his tentacle, sliming down her hand. Cheerfully, he slobbered down the path they came from.

"Are there _really_ any schoolgirls there, Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, but it's not like we have to care. It's not like we have to deal with the emotional trauma!"

"That's true!" Orihime said, laughing out loud.

"Besides, that was Hugh the polite tentacle monster. He flunked rape school because, unlike most tentacle monsters, he has respect for female integrity."

"That's just sad." Orihime said, shaking her head.

The two of them continued down the path. They had not gotten any longer than two hundred yards when the next bad movie cliché hit them. From out the bushes, an enormous, muscular man with a hockey mask and a machete walked out, inexorably towards them in an incredibly frigtening manner...

...frightening for normal teens, at least.

"Geez, what's up with that lame mask?" Tatsuki said, her voice all contempt. The figure took a swing at her, but she sidestepped him with ease. "And what's with those sluggish movements? What are you, specialized in killing helpless teenagers who do not know how to fight back"?

The figure made another slice at her, but Tatsuki ducked, the swing going wide.

"And what's with your fighting style? It's like you watched the matrix one too many times, and thought bullet time looked _really cool_, and decided to fight like that in real life."

Somehow conveying frustration through body language alone, the masked man made a massive chop towards Tatsuki, who caught him by the wrist, and redirected the blow int a nearby tree, where the machete firmly entrenched itself. Struggling to free his weapon, the masked assailant grunted angrily.

"Okay, this has gone on long enough." Tatsuki said, slamming her fist into the solar plexus of their mysterious attacker. He doubled over, and Tatsuki followed with a brutal series of attacks, punching his ribcage with enough force to quite literally reduce it to a fine paste of blood and shattered bone. Even so, the figure was still standing.

"Stupid movie monster physique." Tatsuki grunted. "You know, your mask sucks, by the way. You're not half the serial killer Hannibal Lecter is. His mask was terrifying for REAL."

The figure took a step towards her. Not letting up, Tatsuki let a roundhouse that would have made Chuck Norris proud fly, and there was a gratifying crunch as his left arm broke in seven places.  
>Still, the monster stood on his feet, reaching for Tatsuki.<p>

"Okay Orihime, remember what I said the other day about violence?"

"There's no problem you can't solve with it?"

"Precisely! And if force doesn't work, use more force! If that doesn't work, you're not trying hard enough! And if it's a movie monster... KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Her fists burst into flame, her powers activating. "This is a move I learned from reading Deadpool comics. Just you watch!" She declared.

"But Tatsuki-chan, didn't you teach me you should never monologue in combat?" Orihime cut in.

"Well, you can if your enemy moves at the pace of a retarded snail." Tatsuki said. And indeed, the attacker moved at the pace of a turtle chained to a giant iron ball.

"Now, for my special move..." Tatsuki struck a pose, charged, and slammed her fist into the unimpressive movie villain's jaw from below, sending it flying. "SHORYUKEN!" Their attacker flew off into the sky, burning like a torch.

Jimmy the unapologetic shark was feeling under the weather. Normally, preying on teenage girls bathing alone in the dark was such a safe bet, but for once, he had bitten off more than he could swallow. His pride felt hurt, and more importantly, his stomach empty. And humans were so tasty!

Suddenly, there was a huge splash, very near his position. Grinning, Jimmy the unapologetic shark began to circle towards the splash. It might not be soft, delicious girl meat, but he had yet to find a supernatural serial killer he could not digest…

**End of chapter 57.63**


	72. Lelouch's White Christmas

**(A/N: Hi everyone sorry for the delay. This week was crazy regarding work so I never had a chance to write and the chances I did I blew on other things…like getting Soul Chess IT'S OWN TVTROPES CHARACTER PAGE *cheers*. Yup that's right Soul Chess now has its own character page on tvtropes. It keeps track of things so you don't have to :D. Now if only I could get a discussion forum going and someone to draw my OCs, then I'd be in business. If you or someone you know could draw stuff for me at my request, since I have no money to pay commissions as a college student, it would be much appreciated. Now then, onto the chapter).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

It was snowing that day in Karakura Town, and because it was close to the holidays, Lelouch gave Ichigo the next three days off in respect of the holidays. He told Ichigo he had earned a small vacation and for those same days Lelouch also needed to get gifts for the people he cared about as well, not to mention that Urahara and Yoruichi's birthdays were coming up as well. Lelouch was disappointed he couldn't help Hitsugaya and Ukitake celebrate their birthdays, but that's the price one pays when they're out in the field. Ichigo dodged a bullet thanks to the quick thinking of his sisters who got Isshin a present from all three siblings.

All the winter birthdays that had come and gone made Lelouch think back to his own birthday and how nature had given him the worst present ever: news that Susanna has miscarried her baby. Of all days of the year, Lelouch felt as if nature itself was punishing him for making him find out that particular news on that day. As the Britannian captain wandered through the streets, he stared up at the snowy sky and began to think back of a very fond memory on this same day to what seemed to be a lifetime ago for him. It was one of his earliest memories.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon, 2002 atb<strong>

Lelouch was three years old and it was Nunnally's first snowfall. The young Britannian prince stumbled out in his thick black snowsuit, wearing a blue and red wool cap, into the world of white. Marianne was wearing a thick coyote fur coat and silver scarf as she cradled little Nunnally all wrapped up in a warm blanket. Lelouch decided he was going to build a family of snowmen to look, to the best of his ability, his mom, his sister, and him. However, as he bent down to gather some snow a flying snowball soared through the air and whacked him in the back of the head, pushing him head first right into the snow. Lelouch got up and brushed the snow off his face to see Cornelia standing in her uniform and earmuffs a good ways away from his mom. He scowled and lobbed a snowball at her, but it plopped down no more than a few inches from his body.

Cornelia laughed and pushed a lock of hair behind her earlobe. "I see you're still having hand-eye coordination trouble Lelouch." She teased.

"Oh, Cornelia, what a nice surprise." Marianne smiled at her. "Will you be staying for the holidays?"

Cornelia nodded. "Yeah, the semester is over so I've been cut loose." Cornelia noticed the blanket Marianne was holding, "Ah, is that Nunnally?" She trotted towards Marianne in and looked at the half-year old princess.

"Ah, that's right, this is your first time seeing her isn't it Cornelia?" Marianne smiled.

"She's so adorable." Cornelia said and then pressed her face close to Nunnally and began babbling, pretending to communicate with her, which made Nunnally giggle and laugh.

"Why did you hit me?" Lelouch finally got the courage to ask. His older half-sister intimidated the toddler, military personel and all.

"Oh Lelouch it was all in good fun, I didn't think you'd fall over into the snow," Cornelia put her hand to her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, well…she better apologize." Lelouch huffed, turning his back on his sister.

"I'm sorry." Cornelia apologized, laughing mid-sentence.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

Lelouch smiled as he looked up at the falling snow, recalling the memory. With Cornelia's help he made really good sculptures and Cornelia even took a picture and submitted the sculpture to the winter art festival only being beat out by some hand drawn pictures of Clovis. Lelouch's smile suddenly turned to a frown and he walked forward down the street. _But those memories were never meant to be, _Lelouch said, _they were but a fleeting moment of my destined future. I was cast out from my family and left to die. _Flashing images of his mother's murder appeared in his mind. _So many cold winters, so many lonely nights. Just Nunnally and me, alone in the world. _Lelouch thought of the many years he had to take care of Nunnally by himself. _It was a struggle for us. I wonder…did I act properly? What if I had stayed in Britannia, would those memories have continued? Or would I have been just as lonely, even closer to those I despised. Or…would I have been stood alongside, supported? Cornelia…you were Mom's biggest supporter. Why didn't you help me? I was so alone. _Fond memories of Lelouch and his half-sister protruded into his mind. Lelouch sighed. _I suppose it doesn't matter. _He smirked. _Heh, here I am dwelling on the past when I always strive myself to look towards the future. But, _Lelouch stood still and looked up at the sky. _What do you do…when the past becomes the future?_

"Excuse me!" A voice called out and woman ran up to Lelouch. She was dressed in a thick purple coat and had black hair styled in a ponytail. She appeared to be somewhere in her mid to late thirties. "You seem like a decent young man." She said. "You haven't seen a small boy running around by himself have you?" She put her hand down by her thigh. "He's about this tall, with black hair, answers to the name of Kaoru."

Lelouch shook his head. "Sorry, I haven't." he answered. "Why are you looking for him?"

"He's my son. We were in the shopping mall together earlier. I saw you there, you were helping one of the cashiers when one of the registers went on a fritz so…"

Lelouch smiled, "Say no more," he put up a hand. "Do you want help finding him?"

"That depends, are you offering your help to me?" the woman asked.

"I'd be disinclined not to." Lelouch said and stuck out his hand. "Lamperouge Lelouch."

"Ikumi, Unagiya Ikumi." The mother shook Lelouch's hand.

"So, do you know where your son might be?" Lelouch asked.

Ikumi scratched her head. "I don't know and I'm really worried about him."

"All right, just stay calm, we'll find him." Lelouch said. He scratched his head. _Judging by the height she gave earlier, he's probably an elementary school child, and considering she's open to asking random people on the street for help I'd venture she's a single mom. That said, _Lelouch cupped his chin, _she might have done a bang up job raising him so maybe..._Lelouch came to a conclusion. "I have an idea." He said. "Follow me."

"Um…ok." Lelouch doubled back to the shopping mall he was just at where he picked up a bunch of presents. He then went around the corner of the edge of the street the mall was on and walked down one block and down the street on the same block as the mall where there was an arcade two blocks down.

Standing in front of the Demons and Devils machine was a boy just as Ikumi described. "Is that him?" Lelouch pointed.

Ikumi's face lit up. "Kaoru!" she ran up to him and hugged him, picking him up, randomly spouting off words of affection.

He immediately began struggling as he watched his character die on screen. "Agh! Mom!" he complained.

Ikumi put him down and bopped him on the head. "What did I say?" she scolded. "I said we would go to the arcade after Mommy was finished shopping didn't I? You are in big trouble when we get home."

"Aww, but Mom…"

"No buts." Ikumi scolded she grabbed Kaoru by the wrist and led him to the arcade entrance. She was about to thank Lelouch for his good deed, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Mom, is something wrong?" Kaoru asked her.

Ikumi shook her head. "It's nothing." _Though I guess…someone knows what it's like to be a giving person during the holiday season._

Lelouch had wanted to stay of course, but duty called him elsewhere. He had Reio run off for Matsakura Hospital, while Lelouch began making his way for the signal in the Northwest end of the Kitakawase district, the signal's source. The arrancar was rather weak compared to the last assault, so Lelouch figured that if he was the only one there that he could take care of it, but that if others showed up he could observe the arrancar and take down some mental notes to start helping him put together an updated version of his algorithm to assist with arrancar information. As he made his way there though, the signal increased by a factor of twenty five. Lelouch slowed his approach. The signal being emitted was now incredibly powerful. Before it hadn't been stronger than a Lieutenant at full power, but now the signal was reaching reiatsu levels close to Kenpachi without his eyepatch on. Lelouch immediately applied for Gentei Kaijo and activated his Bankai. He went post haste towards the location of the enemy. Lelouch arrived to witness Uryu getting his lights punched out by the enemy.

The arrancar in question appeared to have already released its form, but there was something about it that didn't sit right with Lelouch. The arrancar had a shell over its back and arms with a bone-like tail running down. Large, sword blade sized spikes coated the shell and cell phone sized spikes coated the arms and tail. The arrancar had a bushy afro and a visor with a star on it over its eyes. It had claws on the backs of its hands, the middle and ring finger claws were extended off past the arrancar's fingers.

"Well, well," the arrancar pivoted his position, kicking up dust towards Lelouch who had to block with his forcefield to prevent his small frame from being blown off the ground, "looks like someone else wants to play."

"Who are you?" Lelouch asked.

"The name's Gantenbainne Mosqueda. Yo soy arrancar, ciento siete." Gantenbinne said.

"So you're a privaron then. I don't suppose you can tell me then how you seem to emit reiatsu of higher levels than some of the lower tier Espada." Lelouch said.

Gantenbainne took a judo stance. "This is a new form that Atrumier-sama has designed for us arrancar. It's called Segunda Etapa."

_Segunda Etapa? Second stage? _Lelouch thought, knowing Spanish. _Does this mean Talbumosuke has found a second release for the arrancar equal to a Soul Reaper's Bankai? Damn. This isn't good. If that's the case I have to completely rethink how we're going to handle this. This guy's just a privaron and he's emitting reiatsu greater than the arrancar I fought in Hueco Mundo. If that's the case we could be in serious trouble. Forget ten, if Talbumosuke has even five Vasto Lordes level arrancar on his side, we might as well kiss our asses goodbye. _

"If you're my next opponent then make your attack. I will strike you down." Gantenbainne taunted.

"We'll see about that." Lelouch disappeared instantly and attacked Gantenbainne at the arrancar's ten o' clock. The shell repelled all of Lelouch's fireballs.

Gantenbainne fired off yellow blasts of energy from off of the spikes on his shell. Lelouch blocked with his cape, absorbing most of the shots and then transferred the absorbed energy into a blast of energy, but Gantenbainne suddenly disappeared and before Lelouch knew it Gantenbainne was in the air behind him. Gantenbainne extended his right arm out and blasted Lelouch with a blast of energy charged in between his extended claw. Lelouch quickly put up his forcefield, but Gantenbainne shattered through it and the remainder of the shield and blasted Lelouch in the chest. Gantenbainne then blasted Lelouch with a blast from his left arm and sent him spiraling across the air before Lelouch could recover since the previous blast has shocked his nervous system.

"Here comes the Cinco step combo." Gantenbainne announced. He rushed in on Lelouch before the captain could react. "Uno!" He kicked Lelouch firmly in the gut, knocking the wind right out of him. "Dos!" He brought his elbow down on Lelouch back. "Tres!" He kneed Lelouch in the jaw. "Cuatro!" He hammered Lelouch with both his fists right below the captain's neck line sending Lelouch slamming into the ground. "Cinco!" He charged and orange cero and fired it at Lelouch.

_I won't make it! _Lelouch wide eyed in terror as the orange beam came barreling towards him. He watched the cero explode as the brightness blinded him. Dust kicked up everywhere, but Lelouch soon realized that he wasn't dead. Someone had jumped into the fray right at the last second. From his position all Lelouch could see was a pair of tight black tights with a white aura circulating around them.

"Lelouch, when will you learn that you're not a frontline fighter?" His rescuer asked him.

Lelouch recognized the voice. "Yoruichi!" The rest of the dust cleared revealing the slim, nubile form of the former captain of squad 2: Shihoin Yoruichi.

Gantenbainne saw the dark skinned woman before him. He saw the white aura around her and the lack of tight black sleeveless shirt and black pants. The weather wasn't keeping Yoruichi down at all. He also noticed that she seemed to have received no damage from his cero. "You…who are you?"

"Me?" Yoruichi asked with a smile. "I'm just a passerby who saw my friend here in trouble." She said.

_Just a passerby? _Gantenbainne was both disturbed and confused.

"Oh," Yoruichi said already at Gantenbainne's 5 o' clock, "And I'm also the former captain of squad two, Shihoin Yoruichi." With a fearsome kick Yoruichi landed the front of her leg right into Gantenbainne's armor, cracking it like pick driven into a block of cement. Gantenbainne attacked Yoruichi with the energy blasts from off of his spikes, but Yoruichi was already on his opposite flank. With a fierce battle cry she punched Gantenbainne right in the side of the face and then, landing in front of him, crouched down, she performed a somersault kick and the front of her foot smashed itself into Gantenbainne's cheek. She stood in place and then let out a flurry of rapid fire kicks into Gantenbainne's torso and face before ending the strike with a fierce, low punch to his gut, sending him flying.

Lelouch got up and shook off the numbness and pain he was feeling and just watched Yoruichi fight. He heard that ever since she he had left the phantoms that she and Soifon had doubled their training efforts and though she hadn't trained for the last few years, all of that training with Tatsuki had gotten her back in shape. In other words, Shihoin Yoruichi was fighting at a hundred percent. _She's incredible. _Lelouch watched as Yoruichi executed fighting talent without a Zanpakuto he couldn't hope to match even with Bankai.

Standing in front of Gantenbainne Yoruichi somersaulted over a rapid release of energy from his spikes, dodging the assault effortlessly and then brought her feet firmly into Gantenbainne's face. An involuntary reflex caused Gantenbainne's tail to shoot up into the air to, which Yoruichi spun with one leg out and cracked it in half. Then she widened the distance between her and Gantenbainne and threw his spine-like tail at his back, piercing into his shell a good distance in. _Damn, he's got some tough armor. _Yoruichi thought to herself. She sighed. _Guess there's no helping it. _She reached into her cleavage and pulled out something black. It was a scabbard and attached to it was a sword with a black handle with a square guard.

_Is that…_

Yoruichi glanced down at her sword. _It's been a while since I've used this. Till now I've never thought I've needed to use it between Shunko and my own natural ability, but it looks like,_ Gantenbainne turned around and fired forward a beam of bright yellow energy, _that's no longer an option. _Quick as lightning Yoruichi drew her sword from its sheath and with a two-handed cut slashed Gantenbainne's attack in half. She then put her sword back in its scabbard and crouched down low. "Hey you, show me your best technique. I wanna see if I can outrun it."

"You've got a lot of guts former captain. You want my greatest technique. Fine, dodge this!" Gantenbainne locked his fists together and let the four extended claws on his wrists charge yellow energy until a powerful stream of lightning, half as fast as a bala with several times the strength of a cero, but less than half the radius covered by one shot forth towards Yoruichi.

Yoruichi simply smirked. "Heh, too slow." She was suddenly on the opposite side of Gantenbainne. She was now standing upright with her sword out at her right side. "Hitotsume," Yoruichi said and held up her scabbard to sheathe her blade, "Nadegiri." She sheathed the blade and Gantenbainne soon found his stomach sliced wide open. Yoruichi disappeared again. Lelouch's eyes could barely keep up as he saw a blurring streak appear around Gantenbainne several times and Yoruichi to suddenly come tearing across the sky away from the arrancar's 9th. A streak of her aura seemed to be passed under Gantenbainne's feet and was attached to Yoruichi's heel. She brought up her leg and cut the energy chain, causing an explosion to erupt from under Gantenbainne's feet as many of his spikes were sliced off his body and tumbled to the ground, accompanied by four lacerations. "In the world of swordsmanship we call that the Yaban kaminari kairo." **(Savage Lightning Circuit)**

With his tail lodged into his shell and many of his spikes cut off Gantenbainne had lost most of the advantages granted to him by his Segunda Etapa. Unwilling to continue carry the heavy shell he discarded it and created two monstrous sized gauntlets along his arms. "I will kill you, Shihoin Yoruichi!"

"You should watch yourself arrancar. I didn't come here alone." Yoruichi said with her arms folded.

Gantenbainne wasn't prepared or aware when a petit Soul Reaper with a single golden gauntlet on her right arm and long ink-black hair came at him from behind. He never even saw his assailant coming nor was he aware of her presence. _Nigeki Kessatsu. _Soifon recited in her head. She dove right at Gantenbainne's back and before he could blink cut him with an X-pattern with her Suzumebachi. Gantenbainne stopped dead in his tracks and crashed along the air, crumpling in front of Yoruichi who smiled down at him.

As the poison took its full course and his mouth opened and he spasmed on the ground, Yoruichi waved at him with a smile. "Buh-bye." And then Gantenbainne disintegrated. Yoruichi looked at Soifon. "That was excellent work Soifon."

"Y-you praise me t-to h-highly Yoruichi-sama. I was nothing compared to you." Soifon bowed, in her own mind, to her superior.

Yoruichi smiled and both women Shunpoed to the ground. Yoruichi helped Lelouch support himself with her shoulder as the captain disengaged his Bankai. "You know for a guy who could plan out a way to corner and defeat Aizen that has to be the stupidest thing you've done." Yoruichi said.

"I guess captaincy has gotten to my head." Lelouch laughed. "Just had to test my limitations you know."

"Hey at least you held down the fort till we got here, that's what matters after all." Yoruichi said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Lelouch said.

"So what's say we get you back in your gigai and treat you to some hot chocolate." Yoruchi said.

"Sounds good to me." Lelouch agreed. He accepted Yoruichi and Soifon's hospitality, with a little bit of friendly nagging from Kukaku for letting himself get so utterly thrashed, and then finished his day by getting the rest of the presents he wanted to get for everyone and used Kyokko to hide them on the top level of the warehouse where they would stay until tomorrow evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo<strong>

Talbumosuke rose to his feet. He was not happy. Yoruichi had completely and utterly thrashed Gantenbainne without the privaron being able to put up much of a fight. The only valuable data he was able to recover at least was that Lelouch proved ineffective against Gantenbinne even with Bankai and he had managed to eliminate a Resurreccion activated Szayel with only Shikai. However, it seemed even the famous Shihoin Yoruichi was hard pressed to fight without her Zanpakuto so that was something to note. Still, he had hoped for a longer show than this, at the very least something to point to the warning he was given right before he awakened Gantenbainne. Sighing he began to leave the room.

"Where are you going boss?" Kira asked him.

"To my study. I have some thinking to do as to what to do with this data and how I'm going to use it to power up you and the rest of the Espada." Talbumosuke said and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later, <strong>

**Christmas Day**

Ichigo woke up that morning to the reception of his first Christmas present.

"MERRYYYY CHRISTMAAAAASS ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!" Isshin, in a santa outfit, minus the hat leapt up from a trampoline into Ichigo's bedroom. Ichigo, however, having learned how to sense spirit energy even while sleeping, woke up and dodged his dad's attack and rolled over. He grabbed the edge of his desk and pulled himself to his feet.

"In recognition of the holiday spirit, I'm going to do the right thing and _not _kick your ass." Ichigo grumbled as he put his slippers on.

"Isshin-manly-headlock-attack!" Isshin grabbed Ichigo from behind and trapped his son in said headlock.

The two broke out into a brawl, the shockwaves of which were transferring downstairs where everyone else was already sitting around the kitchen table. It was 11:00am and Isshin had decided that he wasn't going to let Ichigo sleep his entire Christmas away.

Yuzu helped Hisana bake special Christmas cookies and Hisana had prepared a special blend of warm apple cider and cinnamon, which both of Ichigo's younger sisters thought was delicious as did Rukia. Both Kuchiki sisters were wearing a santa hat. Yuzu was wearing reindeer antlers. Karin was just wearing a black t-shirt over a red turtleneck, looking as bored as ever.

Ichigo and Isshin's fight carried themselves down the stairs with Ichigo over his old man's back with Isshin's arm bent behind his back.

"Hey! Stop fighting you two!" Yuzu complained. "It's Christmas!"

"Tell that to him!" Ichigo and Isshin said at the same time. "Me? You started it! Did not!"

The brawl continued much to Yuzu's chagrin and Rukia's entertainment. She took another sip of her warm cider and then spoke to her sister. "Say nee-san, did Lelouch say where we were meeting today?" Rukia asked. Late last night, Lelouch had sent out a message to Rukia, Hisana and the rest of his forward unit and to Ichigo and his friends that he was going to host a party in honor of the holiday. Christmas time was always a fond memory of Lelouch's. No matter how rough the times were he could always count on being able to make it a special day for him and Nunnally.

The only bad memory he had, was during his 18th Christmas, during the time of which that he was living his lie of a life and believed that Rolo was his actual brother. On that day, Milly walked right up to him and held a mistletoe over his head. The incident exploded into Shirley, who had had a couple of rounds of eggnog that Milly had snuck into the Student Council Pavilion, diving onto her like a crazy bitch and the two got involved in a wrestling match. The missile toe went flying through the air and got caught on the chandelier where, as Lelouch's luck had it, he and Rivalz were standing underneath. Nina, seeing this, as he and Rivalz casually stepped away from the mistletoe like nothing happened only for Milly to try and force the two of them together and take a picture. Thankfully Rolo and Shirley got involved and stopped it before Viletta wound up broking into the area and confiscated the eggnog and gave Milly a good finger wagging.

The only reason Lelouch considered this a bad memory was because it was the only Christmas he celebrated, while alive, without Nunnally. Well that and the fact that he almost had to kiss Rivalz.

So to celebrate the holiday he sent out an extension of a party, but Rukia could not recall if he said where to meet.

Hisana checked her Soul Pager for texts. "Let's see, ah, here we go, just this morning before we woke up. Let's see…huh that's weird." Hisana said, looking at the message. "Hey Ichigo!" she called him over.

Now having an excuse to leave his and his dad's brawl Ichigo walked over to Hisana who showed him the picture on his phone. It was a large dome like building shaped like an upside-down bike helmet. "Hey yeah, that's the open stage stadium in Matsuda Square. It just reopened a few years ago after being shut down for twenty. Why?"

"Seems like Lelouch rented out the whole place for the party."

"All of it?" Ichigo was surprised.

"That's what he says. Seems kind of big for a party of less than thirty people." Hisana said.

"A party? Can we come?" Yuzu said.

"Sorry Yuzu," Ichigo apologized, "this is a special thing with me and my friends. Maybe next time. I'll be home for dinner though."

"That's right Yuzu, I'll be gone with Ichigo and Rukia today so I'm counting on you to make something delicious for dinner, okay?" Hisana said.

"Yes! I'll make the best dinner ever!" Yuzu was excited because it was her first chance to cook by herself ever since Hisana had moved back in.

"You might want to get dressed so we can get going." Rukia said to Ichigo. "Lelouch said we can arrive as early as noon."

"Ah, all right." Ichigo said and went upstairs to get dressed.

At the stadium, Lelouch was waiting for everyone to arrive. The only person currently there with him, dressed up in a santa suit of her own was Kukaku. She had helped Lelouch put the whole thing together and she had supplied him with the proper money needed to pay off the owners of the pavilion. The two had planned the entire affair ever since the beginning of the month. Kukaku had worked tirelessly, with Tessai, Ururu and Jinta's help to transform the stadium. The quartet had managed to create an ice rink, a luxurious buffet. The greatest thing about the stadium was that despite the fact that the party would be outside on such a cold day that only held true for the performance floor. The seats in the many rows of seats were all behind a thick glass at this time of year and of course there were several suites in the stadium that were also warm and cozy.

Tessai, Ururu and Jinta would be coming to the party with Urahara later with all of the presents. It was the shopkeeper's idea. Lelouch and Kukaku had arrived early since this was their idea from the getgo so that made them the host and hostess of the party. Kukaku was sitting in a chair smoking on mint leaves with her pipe while Lelouch was reading the play: A Christmas Carol.

Guests began arriving at a quarter past noon, starting with Yoruichi and Soifon. Both were impressed by the amazing set up Lelouch and Kukaku had managed to put together. Yoruichi was wearing a dark brown jacket while Soifon wore a black one.

Renji and Kaien arrived next. Kaien commented about if Kukaku was trying to show off, given what she was wearing and received a head lock for his troubles. Renji was wearing a dark purple jacket and black turtle neck. Kaien was wearing a black flannel jacket and a blue long sleeved shirt. Both were wearing jeans.

Rangiku, Susanna and Orihime arrived next. Orihime was wearing a bright pink turtle-neck with a brown coat while Susanna was wearing a dark yellow, wool sweater and insulating, tight yellow pants. Rangiku, of course, was following Susana's example. She immediately helped herself to the eggnog. Susanna invited Lelouch to ice skate with her. He obliged.

Uryu showed up wearing a white coat and turtleneck. He also brought an oven roasted turkey his grandfather insisted he bring. Kukaku directed him to the buffet table.

Chad showed up wearing a dark brown leather coat one would expect a biker to wear along with sweat pants.

Hisana, Rukia and Ichigo showed up next. Ichigo was wearing a green jacket with a black sweater and white undershirt. Rukia was wearing dark violet pants the same kind as Susanna's yellow ones along with a light brown jacket and darker violet sweater.

Hisana was wearing a rabbit fur coat and maroon pants with matching gloves.

"Whose bright idea was it to have the party outside?" Ichigo asked Kukaku before he helped himself to the buffet table. "Yours or Lelouch's."

"What's the matter Ichigo? Don't tell me you're going to let a little cold air bother you." Kukaku said, kicking her legs as she sat on one of the tables.

"Yeah come on Ichigo, it's not Christmas unless you're out in winter air itself." Kaien put a hand on his shoulder. "And you got me and my sis here and all your friends." Kaien said, cleverly disguising the fact that they were all family.

"I already know about our relationship Kaien," Ichigo said. "You don't have to hide it."

"Oh so you know do you, well then," Kukaku hoped off the table and head locked Ichigo before rubbing her knuckles fiercely into his head, "Obligatory family noogie." She grinned as she abused her cousin. Ichigo protested as she did so.

"Lemme go would ya?" Ichigo struggled to get free.

Tatsuki showed up a little later. She had taken a 2 hour name after her morning exercise and then took a shower before changing to show up. She was wearing a black sweater over a black shirt and was wearing dark blue insulated pants.

Ichigo was surprised when it turned out that Lelouch and Kukaku had allowed Soifon to extend the invitation to his entire class.

It was about 3pm when Renji noticed that Urahara still hadn't shown up yet.

"Oh he'll be here." Kukaku said as she cut herself a slice of her steak.

Renji could hear chanting in the background as Yoruichi was encouraged by several students to down a whole gallon of eggnog without stopping. Surprisingly Soifon wasn't objecting. She allowed Yoruichi to do what she pleased. After all, this was Yoruichi-sama, everything she did was gold.

On the ice rink, Ichigo and Orihime were skating together arm in arm. In the shadows of the artificially made rink, a vengeful Chizuru was concocting a plan to dispose of Ichigo and have Orihime all to herself. She was holding a stone that had been used to decorate the party and was waiting for a precise moment.

Unfortunately for Chizuru, Lelouch had taken a precaution of safety first so all of the rocks were fake, but had a real feel to them. So when Chizuru chucked the rock at the ice to smash a hole in the ice so that Ichigo would crash backwards and fall through the ice, instead the rock cracked in two and Orihime tripped over one of the broken pieces. Ichigo caught her in his arms. She was leaning backwards in his arms.

"Hey, careful now. You okay Orihime?" he asked her.

"I'm…I'm fine Ichigo-kun." Orihime blushed. She was so embarrassed with the way Ichigo was holding her.

"NOOOOOOO!" Chizuru lamented, tears streaming down her face, "She's falling for him even harder."

Ichigo and Orihime left the ice rink a little while later, most of their peers followed suit. The open air stadium lights came on, illuminating the ice rink. Lelouch and Susanna were now the only ones on the rink, but neither of them seemed to mind. This was Susanna's first time on ice skates, but Lelouch had gotten some practice in before the party and, as a genius with century long earned physical ability, learning to ice skate was a breeze in comparison to learning Shikai or Bankai, at least mastering the basics was anyway. Lelouch was no professional.

"I'm going to let go now, okay?" he smiled at Susanna.

"O…okay." She said. Lelouch let go of her hand and began to skate on his own with his hands behind his back.

Although Susanna was still saddened by her miscarriage, Rangiku had managed to fill her with enough holiday cheer to perhaps allow this to be the day that she could renew her relationship with Lelouch. She began to chase him on her ice skates with a smile on her face. It was childlike and genuinely cheery.

Lelouch took a glance back at her, but only enough that his eye glanced over his shoulder. She couldn't see the smile on his face. _She seems to be doing better. _Lelouch thought to himself. He turned as he approached the edge of the rink and went to pass Susanna by. She turned to follow him and as she did, after a few stride, she tripped over the other part of the rock that Chizuru threw that broke. She stumbled, but, just as Ichigo had helped Orihime, Lelouch helped her from falling. "Careful there." He told her. Lelouch's arm was on Susanna's stomach and she was looking over his right side. "You okay?"

"I…I think I'll be okay." Susanna said. She got to her feet and then noticed that something was dangling over her and Lelouch's head. "What's that?"

Attached to a fishing poll, the handle being held by Hirako Shinji, was a mistletoe. Lelouch hadn't even noticed the arrival of him and the other Visoreds, but he could contemplate it later. "Goddammit Hirako!" he shouted. He skated towards the blonde, but the crafty former captain pulled back on reel and just laughed at Lelouch.

"Lelouch-dono, what's wrong? What was that green leaf ornament?" Susanna asked.

Lelouch vigorously rubbed his mouth and clenched his chin with his palm, speaking with slight animosity. "It's called a mistletoe." Lelouch said. "It's tradition for this holiday that any two people caught under a mistletoe should kiss." Lelouch stated.

"K-kiss…b-but there's so many people watching." Susanna said.

"I know." Lelouch said, obviously just as flustered as her. "And well…I didn't tell you this, but…Nemu and I got back together and—"

Lelouch was surprised when Susanna grabbed his face with both of her hands and brought her lips to his in such passion. Unable to resist the sensation Lelouch opened his mouth and kissed back.

Susanna let go and put her hands loosely upon Lelouch's shoulders. "I told you before and I'll tell you again. It doesn't matter to me if you will have me or not…but I will always be here for you. I love you and I will never betray you." Susanna put her head on his chest. "You can use me, treat me however you like, do whatever you want and I will still be here for you. You were the first person to always look past what I look like and see me for who I am and for that…I will always be grateful."

"When did I do that?" Lelouch was unsure as to Susanna's motives.

"When I was your student you helped me when I asked for it, treated me like a human being. You treated me with respect when I was your superior. Everyone just avoided me or always saw me as the creepy albino with the red eyes, but you were always different, you know who I am and for that, I could never bring myself to hate you…ever." Susanna said and wrapped her arms around Lelouch's shoulders, hugging him with a calm smile on her face.

Lelouch put his arms around Susanna. "Yeah, I do treat you like that…don't I?" Lelouch said.

"Well, hey look at that, it worked." Shinji said, laughing.

"What are you doing?" Lisa asked eating a plate of nachos.

"I got Lelouch and the silver haired chick together." Shinji said. "Have a look see." He pointed to the ice rink where Lelouch and Susanna were locked in a soft embrace.

"Wrong holiday cupid." Lisa said eating another chip.

"What? Falling in love can happen any time of year." Shinji said.

"I don't know if Lelouch is the type to really have too deep of a connection with anyone." Lisa said.

"What makes you say that?" Shinji asked.

"You've said so yourself before about how manipulative Lelouch is and how he can keep track of so many things at once." Lisa said.

"When did I ever talk about Lelouch?" Shinji asked.

"You used to say a lot of things when you were drunk." Lisa said.

"And you remember that after so many years." Shinji stated.

"Not the point." Lisa noted that they were getting of track.

"Right, continue."

"Like I was saying, looking at him, I get the feeling that the more he manipulates that sometimes his want to have control of the entire chessboard brings him to any level he needs to in order to have control of the pieces without giving up anything." Lisa stated.

"You lost me." Shinji said.

"To put it simply Lelouch can simulate the emotion of love, but he can never really feel a deep connection towards any one person more than anyone else. He cares about a lot of people, but there will never be anyone that's 'the one' for him. Kind of like you and your 'first love' bullshit." Lisa said that last sentence mockingly.

"Hey." Shinji frowned.

"Anyway, these chips are kind of dry, I'm going to go get some dip." Lisa walked away.

"So he can love many, but never love too much. I don't know if that's a gift or a curse." Shinji looked at Lelouch. "Well, make the most of what you've got Lelouch. It's your life not mine…dammit I'm envious." He said that last part quickly.

After a few more hours went by most of Ichigo's friends had gone home to spend the rest of Christmas with their families. It was pitch black out with the floor illuminated under the stadium lights. Everyone was eating when the sound of sleigh bells penetrated through the air. A jolly call rang through the air. "HOHOHO! Merry Christmas!"

Ichigo looked up at the sky with strained eyes. "You've gotta be kidding me."

On a sleigh made of wood, robotic reindeer pulling it along, and a jet engine propelling the thing into the sky, a clever invention made by Urahara, the shopkeeper was all dressed up in a Santa suit with all the gifts Lelouch and the others had asked him to hold onto in the back of the sleigh. Ururu and Jinta were dressed up in elf costumes. Tessai was up in the announcer booth doing the HOHOHOing.

Urahara lowered the sleigh to the ground and stepped out of the over-sized Santa suit and removed the fake beard and stepped out onto the ground. "Pretty impressive huh?"

"You really are nuttier than a fruitcake." Ichigo sighed. Soifon simply put her palm over her face and sighed. She had come to expect this kind of thing from Urahara over the years.

"Can I go to the buffet already?" Jinta asked.

"By all means." Urahara said opening the fan. Jinta made a mad dash for the food. "So, who wants to be the giving gift giver first?"

"Eh, no reason to be so organized about it, just organize the boxes according to sender and we can go from there." Lelouch stated.

"Suit yourself." Urahara said.

Chizuru, one of Ichigo's classmates that hadn't left the party was dead set on sabotaging Ichigo and Orihime's relationship with a phony present. However, Tessai happened to be standing guard over the gifts as Urahara and Ururu sorted them. Chizuru swallowed seeing the man's massive frame. When he noticed the falsified sending name he became very angry.

"You would dare defile the most sacred tradition of Christmas ever. I cannot ALLOW THIS!" he began shredding the box to pieces, revealing what turned out to be very risqué lingerie, the kind that would look very perverted on Ichigo's end to give Orihime as a gift. Tessai, not noticing as the item fell casually to the floor became very cross with Chizuru. The lesbian was smart enough to run away screaming.

After Urahara sorted the gifts, Ichigo and Orihime began giving the gifts out to their friends all except the gifts they had picked out for each other.

All the gifts were rather thoughtful on Ichigo's end. From the ceramic snow bunny he got Rukia to the mouth guard he got Tatsuki, since she had been talking about always subconsciously being afraid to get whacked in the jaw while fighting, down to the CD he bought Chad that had been sold out when it was brand new and Ichigo knew his friend didn't have the kind of money to buy it online. The only present Ichigo thought he would screw up was the gift for Lelouch.

Lelouch was the only friend Ichigo hardly knew anything about despite spending so much time with him. Lelouch was secretive and never liked to give much away, so Ichigo didn't know what to go for. The only thing he knew Lelouch liked, as far as hobbies went, was chess. When he asked the others if they knew anything, it was Kukaku who tipped him off about the gaming club and Lelouch's interests in always learning something new. So, of all things, Ichigo at the pinnacle of his searching managed to find a copy of the board game Tactical Demon. It was basically a more intricate game of chess with dice to represent Random Number Generation. The object of the game was to obliterate your opponent's army. However, depending on the pieces you picked at the beginning depended on how big or powerful your army could be.

Interestingly enough, Lelouch seemed to be a little more excited about the gift than Ichigo had intended. After reading the back of the box the demonic smile on Lelouch's face gave Ichigo vibes that he didn't want to know what his mentor was thinking.

He backed up right into Orihime, the only person he had yet to give a gift to, but was holding it right in his hand. Orihime was also about to present Ichigo with her gift. Both were nervous, hopeful that the other would really like the gift. They presented their gifts to each other right at the same time.

For Orihime, Ichigo had gotten her a flower necklace that he figured would go perfectly with the hairpins she wore. It was the same streak of blue and the pendant was in the same pattern. Orihime adored it.

For Ichigo, Orihime had scrambled and gone completely bonkers trying to find the right gift. She now wondered if her gift was as thoughtful and perfect as the one Ichigo got her. She always noticed that Ichigo would always lose track of time so she got him a watch and not just any watch. This watch could hold up to three different alarms and run three different timers. It had cost her quite the fistful of yen, but she felt it was worth it for her boyfriend. It was dark black, comfortable to wear, it was designed with a pair of metal wire over the frame to protect the face from damage and it could glow in the dark with the push of a button.

Ichigo chuckled when he realized what Orihime got him. "Hey I always keep saying how I could use a watch. Thanks." He strapped the device on immediately.

As he programmed the time a droplet of water splashed onto the face. Ichigo looked up and held his hand up. "It's snowing."

"A white Christmas eh?" Lelouch said, taking note of the weather.

"Ichigo, are you coming?" Rukia called to him. "You're sisters and dad are probably wondering what's keeping us."

"You guys go on ahead okay." Ichigo called to his friends.

Rukia and Hisana shrugged and went ahead without him. Ichigo looked back at Orihime and blushed as he spoke to her. "Say…Orihime…I know you live alone and so…I was wondering…if you didn't have plans…would you want to come home and have dinner with my family and me?"

Orihime was shocked. She hadn't actually counted on doing anything other than her usual routine of staying up watching a marathon of television while engorging herself with pudding and ice cream like she had done the last few years. It was lonely, but it was her escape. Rangiku was going out to party and she didn't know what Susanna was going to do. "Ah…that is I…y-yes," She smiled, "I would love to."

"Great." Ichigo smiled. "Come on, let's go catch up to Rukia and Hisana."

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosaki Clinic<strong>

"So as you can see, I was wondering if Orihime could eat with us." Ichigo rubbed his head as he stood in the doorway.

Ichigo's family was in shock. Not only was their this the first they were hearing Ichigo had a girlfriend, but to find out that said girlfriend was Inoue Orihime had just set their brains on overload.

"Well I say the more the merrier." Hisana declared. "It's the season of giving and Orihime-san is our guest. We should do the noble thing and treat her with hospitality."

"Nee-san's right. Come on in out the cold you two." Rukia said and helped Orihime inside and guided her to the kitchen. Ichigo was treated with a slap on the back from his father as he shut the door.

"This has to be a dream, there's no way Ichigo could have a girlfriend as gorgeous as Inoue Orihime." Isshin laughed.

Ichigo uppercut his dad in the jaw. "If you wanna check that then hit yourself not me!"

"Hey! We have a guest! Stop fighting!" Yuzu exclaimed.

Isshin and Ichigo were broken up rather quickly when Ichigo's stomach got to him. He had made sure to save up his appetite for dinner for his family's sake. Dinner was most of the same of what had been at the buffet, but prepared in a homemade style so it was a little more flavorful. Ichigo congratulated his sister on a job well done. For dessert Yuzu had actually went out and bought flan and fruit cake, but she baked an apple pie.

Sometime after the meal was over Orihime excused herself, not wanting to overstay her welcome decided to leave, but as she opened the door both she and Ichigo noticed that the street had vanished into a world of white and darkness.

"Why don't you stay here for the evening?" Ichigo suggested.

Orihime blushed. "N-no that's okay. I-I don't live very far from here so…"

"Hey come on now, I can't have you walk out in that. It's freezing." Ichigo said to her.

"Uh…w-well…o-okay, b-but…where am I supposed to sleep?" Orihime asked.

"My room of course." Orihime's heart skipped a beat. "I think we still have an extra futon or two laid out somewhere." Orihime let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. As a courtesy, since there weren't any pajamas that fit her, Rukia went out and got a pair from Orihime's braving the storm in Soul Form, since Soul Reapers were heavily resistant to weather conditions. Ichigo laid out the spare futon for Orihime. He had thought of letting her in his bed, but he didn't want to push their relationship that far, not to mention that there wasn't that much room. It would be kind of cramped if the two of them shared his bed. Ichigo had made sure to remove Kon from the picture by handing him off to Yuzu.

With the lights turned off, snow storm raging outside, Orihime lay on her back with Ichigo next to her, blushing at the fact that she was staying over, _in his room_ no less. "G-goodnight Ichigo-kun." She said.

"Good night Orihime." The teen turned over and went to sleep.

It was a little past midnight when Orihime woke up and she was shivering. Despite the heat being on she just felt a little cold on the floor, futon and blankets or not. She looked at Ichigo. She imagined how warm his body might possibly be. She figured it would warm her up for certain, but…no…no she couldn't impose on him like that…could she? Besides he was probably fast asleep. She stood up and reached out for his shoulder to see if he was when Ichigo stretched and sat up. He appeared to be rousing from a strange dream. With one hand rubbing his eye and the other open he saw Orihime awake, standing.

"Everything all right?" he asked in a whisper.

"I'm cold." Orihime said bluntly.

"The heat's on though isn't it?" Ichigo said, still half-awake.

"I…I know…b-but…could…could I…s-s-s-sleep with you Ichigo-kun…p-p-p-p-please?" Orihime stuttered.

Ichigo smiled warmly to her. _Now I feel kind of silly going through all that trouble with the futon. _He had never been against the idea of letting her sleep with him, but he wasn't sure she wanted to. He wanted their relationship to go at her pace. If she wanted to that was fine by him. He was here for her. "Yeah, sure." He said and scooted over towards the wall a bit.

Like a stone Orihime moved closer and closer to Ichigo. She wanted to just jump into his bed next to him, but as her mind realized the large milestone this was for their relationship it made it very hard for her to move, but eventually she got into bed next to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him. _He is…just as warm as I thought. _Orihime felt herself getting drowsy almost immediately.

Ichigo saw this and recovered them both with his quilt. "Good night Orihime." He said as he lay back down.

"Goodnight Ichigo-kun," Orihime mumbled almost incoherently. The pair laid down and went to sleep.

**End of Chapter 72**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: That…took a lot longer than expected. I actually finished writing all of this the night before, but had to post this morning cause I was too tired to write the author's notes and also there's an omake of GreatKingRat88 aka Blekmedelninjan that I hadn't edited for spacing and grammar yet, plus deviantart's format makes long chapters take **_**forever**_** to post and I like to post the chapter on both sites at relatively the same time and I wasn't staying up till 1am just to post. Anyway, before the omake I'd like to say a few things. For starters, I initially was going to have Gantenbainne fight Chad followed by Tatsuki and perhaps Renji or Kaien, with Lelouch observing, and having Urahara be the hero but after downloading the Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3 themes, I found Hawkeye's theme to be kickass in a way that reminded me of Yoruichi being awesome so I just had Uryu get offed offscreen and Lelouch lose and then have her enter in and be badass. You guys can tell me if you would've rather seen my original draft or not. Also, that Christmas scene was a PAIN. Being Jewish and all I wasn't exactly sure if I was doing things right not to mention Christmas is more than a month away. However, it was worth it for the ending of the chapter :). Speaking of which chapter 73 will pick up right where this one leaves off, so be prepared for chapter 73 to start with an...awakening of sorts. Also, I would've written everyone doing a gift exchange, but the chapter would've become way way waaaay too long if I did that. Anyway, without further ado, here's the omake also containing a message from the writer himself). **

****PS: Does anyone feel bad for Chizuru, because I certainly don't XD****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 67.93 Manly Guys Doing Pink Things<strong>

**(A/N: Hi! Blemedelninjan here, author of the omake segments. DH tells me my stuff is well received, so today I'd like you all a question: What did you like best? What do you want to see more of? Is there something that need improving? I'll be glad to hear any and all opinions and or suggestions. If you like my omakes, feel free to send me a message at , or on deviant art. I'm blekmedelinjan here, and Greatkingrat88 on deviant art. I'd like to improve on anything you have to offer in the ways of criticism, so don't be shy- tell me what you think, even if it's criticism. Now, here's the next omake. Enjoy!)**

Fluttershy ran, desperately trying to catch the sick bird, but as she jumped to catch it, it burst into flames, turning into a miserable pile of ashes, falling on her hooves. Tears welled up into her eyes.

"Fluttershy, NO!" Ichigo bawled, crying into a handkerchief. "Don't cry! It's a phoenix, it will come right back to life!" Shouting at the TV screen, the young teenager wept openly.

"It's all Celestia's fault." Kenpachi said, blowing his nose as tears trailed down his face. "She KNEW it was a phoenix, and she let her believe it was dead anyways!"

Let us, for a second, rewind. A couple of weeks ago, Ichigo could not for the life of him have imagined that a show for eight year old girls would be so thrilling, compelling, awesome, downright wonderful. It had all begun with him running away from Kenpachi, who wanted a rematch, and he had hid in the Kuchiki manor, suppressing his reiatsu. But as he had crawled under a couch, hiding to the best of his abilities, a number of shinigami had come in, all of them seeming excited... for watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Most of them were grown men.

Ichigo had been disgusted at first, then confused, then- trapped as he was- amazed at the wonders of ponies. As he crawled out, nobody even asked why he was there.

Two weeks later, they were following the weekly release of each episode. This one had Fluttershy, the most adorable of ponies, almost crying, and it upset him- and his fellow brawny shinigami- deeply.

"Indeed, Celestia is a most detestable, irresponsible ruler." Being the stoic type, Byakuya did not cry, but his voice was trembling. "No benevolent princess would deceive a subject she claims to care about like so." Under his shihakusho, which he had taken off for the occasion, he wore a t-shirt that said "RARITY IS BEST PONY".

"It's just _wrong_." Shunsui said, trying to hold back his emotions. "What kind of monster would make Fluttershy cry? WHY?"

There was much agreeing, from Kira to Hisagi to Iba to Komamura- all of them were in unison about the horrors of their favorite ponies being manipulated and tricked.

"All right, we can hold the meeting in heeee..."

From the door came Rukia's voice, trailing off as she tried to process what she was seeing. Behind her, the Shinigami Women's Association walked in, completely unprepared for what was to come.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"QUCK! HIT THE OFF BUTTON!" Hisagi screamed, fumbling with the remote. Kira was faster, already having pulled the plug, but it was too late.

"What were you watching, nii-sama?" Rukia asked, curious.

"Nothing that need concern you. It's a male thing." Byakuya said, trying to edge out of the situation.

"Oh boys, you don't have to hide your porn from us." Rangiku said, walking up to the DVD, putting the plug back in. "Honestly, after catching you, Ukitake-taicho and Lelouch watching 'Adventures up the ass III: The Marathon ', nothing could shock me."

Behind her, Unohana smiled happily. Rangiku shivered. She had a feeling the fourth division captain had _liked_ the 'Adventures up the ass' series. Shrugging, she pressed 'play' in the DVD.

As the theme song began playing, everyone went silent.

"...I thought you said you were going to hold the Shinigami Women's Association meeting in the pavilion in the garden, Rukia." Byakuya said, in the tone of a man caught cheating on his wife.

"It rained." Was Rukia's flat reply.

Behind her, Rangiku was bent double laughing. Struggling to breathe, she hissed inchoehrently "Ponies... PONIES... ohmygosh, I gotta tell everyone..." Falling over, she kept laughing until she ran out of breath.

"Really gentlemen, ponies?" Nanao said, having all the air of a school teacher having caught the boys in the class doing something naughty.

"HEY!" Ichigo bellowed, "The animation is EXCELLENT!"

"The characterization is splendid." Byakuya cut in.

"There's just so much DEPTH." Komamura agreed.

"It's fucking _awesome_." Kenpachi said, pointing his sword at the women. "You got a problem with that?"

"You're seriously dysfunctional, all of you." Nanao said flatly.

Lelouch was thinking fast. He was still hidden, lying behind the couch- he had been half napping- and the others were taking up most of the attention. But he would be spotted eventually. What to do? Use geass to make them forget they ever saw anything? He smirked to himself. No, as usual he had a plan, and it would kick in right about...now.

Suddenly, wearing a white bucket hat, a pair of shorts, a beard that would make santa claus jealous, and a blue t-shirt with the words "I 3 RAINBOW DASH", Yamamoto Shigekuni-Genryuusai and his faithful student Ukitake Jushiro, whose brony attire was limited to an Applejack plushie, walked in.

"I am sorry to be tardy, men. Have I missed the episode?"

Nanao, Rukia and Rangiku's jaws dropped.

"So-so-soutaicho..."

"Just take a seat, soutaicho." Lelouch said, smirking. "We were going to watch the episode again anyways."

"Very good, captain." Yamamoto said, taking a seat.

Gaping back and forth like a goldfish, the Shinigami Women's Association slowly edged out towards the door, inwardly resolving never to speak of this again.

**End of Chapter 67.93**


	73. Lelouch Reminisces

**(A/N: Ah, it feels good to be healthy. I had two exams today, not fun. I did most of the work on this the night before, but was unable to finish. So without further ado here's the new chapter of Soul Chess).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

**3rd Person pov**

Ichigo woke up and made to get up, but Orihime's sleeping form, snuggled against him so tightly, burnt orange hair sprawled out over his sheets, made him remember just what had happened last night. It would be rude of him, he figured to wake her. She looked so at peace in her sleep and she was so close to him that Ichigo was afraid even the slightest movement might wake her up. Still, he knew Lelouch always gave him hell for being late. So he balanced the pros and cons and ultimately came to, instead of trying not to wake Orihime, and somehow roughly wake her accidentally. He decided to wake her up gently. He kissed her on the forehead

The teen stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Ichigo lying next to her. Orihime gave him a half-awake smile. "Good morning love."

"Wow." Ichigo whispered.

"Ah," Orihime sat up quickly. "W-was that wrong…sh-should I not have said that. I'm sorry I—mmph." Ichigo kissed her to get her to be quiet.

"No, it was fine," he said, holding her around the shoulders from behind. "I just wasn't expecting it was all. Sorry for waking you." He apologized. "It's Sunday and Lelouch is expecting me for training probably so…"

"That's okay," Orihime said and leaned back and nuzzled her head into Ichigo's neck. "I couldn't have asked for a better way to have been woken up."

"Orihime." Ichigo held her closer.

"Ichigo-kun." Orihime moaned his name lowly.

"….ooood MORNING ICHI—"

BOOF!

The rattling of Ichigo's bedroom doorknob could be heard seconds after there was an impact with the door itself.

"What the—Ichigo come over here and open this door right now!" His dad shouted.

"Well that killed the mood." Ichigo grumbled. He got up from his bed, strode over to his bedroom door, opened it and kicked his dad promptly in the face, knocking him against the wall. "You know I locked this for a reason. Did you think of that?"

"What? What were you doing in there?" Isshin asked.

"Do the words 'my girlfriend's staying over' not ring any bells?" Ichigo griped.

Isshin's over active mind soon had him running down the stairs to the big poster of Masaki on the wall. "Masaki! Our little Ichigo's become a man!"

"Goddammit dad! Nothing happened!" Ichigo ran down the stairs to chase after his father.

At the breakfast table Hisana was busy cooking pancakes and sausages with help from Yuzu who was making fried cheese. _Such indecency. _Hisana thought as she added some cinnamon to the pancakes. _Byakuya-sama would never do something so juvenile if I were no longer alive._

The day proceeded pretty normal from there. Other than making a quick stop at Orihime's for her to get a change of clothes, Ichigo headed off to train with Lelouch. Orihime wanted to go with him, but Ichigo didn't want her standing out in the cold for so many hours. He told her that her health was more important and that made her feel good that he was looking out for her in such a way. Ichigo gave Lelouch Susanna's regards and the two got down to business.

Ichigo had moved past fighting with his physical body and now had moved into using his Shikai. He and Lelouch had worked up a training game. Ichigo couldn't use his Getsuga Tensho and was only allowed to attack when Lelouch put up his kite shields and only was allowed to strike the kite shields. Lelouch said to imagine the kite shields as his weak points or an opening and that if Ichigo didn't strike precisely or took too long, Lelouch would retaliate. It would be up to Ichigo then to dodge or parry Lelouch's fireball or Kido.

Training this way upped Ichigo's reflexes and his accuracy and forced him to cut down on his hesitation. Since Ichigo was in much better physical shape than Lelouch it was also helping the squad captain become much more reflexive in his own right. Lelouch needed to improve his own skills, but that would come later. He needed Ichigo to reach captain level reflex agility and accuracy before he could properly spar with the teen. At that point fighting against Ichigo, Bankai to Bankai would definitely improve his abilities. Since Lelouch had Gentei Kaijo on him, Ichigo would no doubt be stronger if they clashed Bankai against Bankai so fighting against a stronger opponent would no doubt improve his own abilities.

Meanwhile on this same day, in the Soul Society, Orihime hadn't been the only one who needed companionship during the cold night. The Soul Society's heat systems had malfunctioned late last night, before midnight. No one had any idea why, though many speculated the Research Department blew a fuse of some sort.

Because of this Momo, her own quarters so cold and lonely, had sought the comfort and warmth of her captain's cabin right next door. Hitsugaya was happy to have her stay with him. The cold never bothered him being an ice-Zanpakuto user so for someone like Momo, a fire user, she might be a little more susceptible to cold weather. Hitsugaya fixed her up some hot cocoa, trying to be a good host. The automatic heat system wasn't working, but thankfully there was still electricity and there were a few electric blankets in the closet.

Neither had a problem with it. They had shared beds before when they were much younger, of course back then Momo had "issues", but of course what Hitsugaya didn't know was that Momo wasn't actually leaking, but rather her body sort of moved on its own at night. So what he mistook for urine was actually…well you get the idea.

The heating issue still hadn't been fixed. The Head Captain advised that, due to the weather, that all officers were encouraged to wear the insulated versions of their uniforms or, if they could help it, not wander outside at all. So that left Hitsugaya and Momo to do all of their paperwork in the captain's office, constantly staying warm by fixing up bowls of hot soup and ramen and warm cocoa. Hitsugaya never minded the cold, even as a kid. It was the heat that bothered him more than anything else. In thirty years of knowing him many, including Lelouch never quite understood how the child sized Soul Reaper could wander out into the cold in short sleeves, but then swelter if the temperatures rose anywhere above 70 degrees even with no shitagi on.

So, for the day both childhood friends sat around playing games, eating and doing work. It was quality time they hardly got to share for so long since Hitsugaya was always out and about doing "captainly things" so Momo really only ever saw him when she visited him in his office or saw him after hours and usually he was too busy to have such casual conversations as they were having now. They laughed and talked about happy times.

"Remember the time Matsumoto got so drunk she thought a pair of watermelons on the buffet table was another bustier woman mocking her?" Hitsugaya asked, chuckling.

Momo laughed. "Wait, wait, remember when the Department of Research and Development had a 'research failure' and Lamperouge-taicho went in and tried to settle the dispute."

"Yeah and then he came out and was all 'Right um…I've decided it would be better if Unohana-taicho handled this situation'." Hitsugaya laughed.

"That was funny. Oh and remember when Hisagi-san went out to the markets and got hit on by that male prostitute?" Momo asked.

"Now _that_ was comedy gold." Hitsugaya was trying hard not to laugh so hard he couldn't breathe. "Remember the time Aizen…" Hitsugaya stopped when he realized the name he brought up. Just the mention of Aizen's name sent Momo into a flying rage or emotional breakdown, but for some reason Momo didn't show the slightest flicker of emotion. Her serene demeanor was somewhat scary.

"Go ahead Shiro-chan what were you going to say?" Momo asked.

"Ah, nothing, forget I said anything." Hitsugaya said and walked over to the window. The pathways of the 5th Division grounds were frozen with ice.

"You…you don't have to have to make that name taboo Shiro-chan." Momo said, getting to her feet. "I'm over it now, really."

"You say that, but I doubt that's really true. You looked up to Aizen before we all found out what he really was. We doubted Lelouch's warning to us and look where it got us. Even then in the end you still tried to have Aizen remembered as two separate people. You wanted the good deeds he actually did do for the Soul Society not to be forgotten. That was admirable of you. Aizen…"

"Tried to use me." Momo said. Hitsugaya turned around, shocked to hear those words come out of Momo's mouth.

"I…found some data discs that I managed to get back from the Central Forty Six a few weeks ago that were confiscated after his death. I never meant anything to him. It hurt…it hurt me so badly. I looked up to him…and that was how he treated me." Momo seemed like she might cry, but she sniffed and retracted it. "And so…I don't want to lose to the weakness of emotion ever again. I've been reviewing the things that I was taught when I was a phantom and so now I feel a lot better. Aizen…weakened me and I won't ever let it happen again. I won't lose to my weakness. I will become strong of heart like you and Lamperouge-taicho."

Hitsugaya smiled at her. "I'm glad Momo, that's great to hear."

Suddenly a timer went off. "Ah, that's the cookies." Momo said and ran for the oven. She pulled out a spreadsheet of cookies shaped like sunflowers. They were cinnamon with a lemon cream center.

_Well that's better than the last batch at least. _Hitsugaya thought to himself recalling a mishap with a batch of cookies shaped like glasses back in September. He only found out about it after the fact though.

* * *

><p><strong>Three months ago<strong>

**Soul Reaper's Woman Association meeting**

"I baked cookies!" Momo announced, entering the fall solstice party of the SRWA meeting. On a spreadsheet was a bunch of peanut butter cookies shaped like square-rimmed glasses.

Isane picked one up and looked at it. "Th-these look like Ai—mmph!"

"Shush!" Nanao told her in an aggravated whisper. "Don't you remember what Lamperouge-taicho said he would do to us if we said that name around her?" Hitsugaya had made a similar threat, but of course, not yet being a captain no one took him as seriously. He was set up to become on though. His promotion would be alongside Hisana's at the end of the month.

Yachiru, little innocent little psychopath that she was grabbed a pair of glasses and stood up on a chair. She looked through the confectionary treat's eyeholes and then tore them away from her face. "I will stand at the top!" she shouted and cracked the cookie in half with her fist.

Momo unfortunately saw this and fell over in shock.

"Ah! Hinamori-kun!"

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

_Yeah, _Hitsugaya thought to himself twitching remembering how Yachiru had gotten off the hook without so much as a slap on the wrist because no one dared messed with her because that meant messing with Zaraki himself, _Let's not go through something like that again._

* * *

><p><strong>New Year's Eve<strong>

Before arriving at Orihime's that Friday evening for a small get together, Lelouch stopped by the Urahara shop to give Urahara a birthday present. On Christmas the tenth division captain had gotten the twisted shopkeeper a store-brand taffy cutter. The device was used to perfectly cut taffy and the blades never dulled. For his birthday, Lelouch went an extra nine yards and got Urahara a very old comic book from a series that the shopkeeper had been following for years according to Shinji. It was a special limited edition #2.5 issue completely out of print. Urahara's jaw dropped when the comic reached his hand. He had to know how Lelouch got this. He had spent years online trying to find the 36 page book, but never was able to track it down.

"You're not supposed to ask the giver of the gift their source." Lelouch said with a smile.

"Well, I must admit I'm very happy with this. Thanks Lelouch, I'm glad I have a friend like you." Urahara smiled.

It was moments like that that made Lelouch realize how far he had come since the days of the Black Knights. Still, the call of vigilantism rang deep within his soul, and while Lelouch would sometimes answer it, he would almost immediately hang up. However, he somehow had a feeling that playing on the dark side would someday be required of him.

As Lelouch paraded about in Orihime's apartment along with Ichigo, Tatsuki, Susanna, Rangiku, Renji, Kaien, Rukia and Hisana he sat down in the beanbag chair in front of the television with a bowl of popcorn. Susanna was sitting right next to him, the two were sharing. Ichigo and Orihime were on the couch on one side, Rangiku was on the other next to the table set up beside her where the sparkling champagne sat. Renji sat on the floor to Lelouch and Susanna's left with a bucket of potato chips and Rukia sat in Kaien's lap in the chair off to his right. Tatsuki was sitting to Ichigo's right in one of those special chairs that could lean back and were shaped like the letter 'J'. Hisana was in the kitchen, as usual, baking a special cake for the New Year.

"Hisana, come on and sit down, you're always hanging in the kitchen lately. You never sit down." Kaien called to her.

"Hey! Just because we're going to be family doesn't mean you can order me around!" Hisana declared.

"That would be less convincing if you weren't wearing a cooking apron." Kaien said.

"You are really lucky I'm in Gigai right now." Hisana sneered through gritted teeth.

"Kaien-dono's right though nee-san, come sit down and watch the movie. You have to wait twenty minutes to continue working on the cake anyway right?" Rukia called to her.

Hisana sighed. "Oh all right." She walked over to the couch and leaned over it in between where Orihime and Rangiku were sitting.

Orihime had gone into town with Rangiku the day before to get movies for tonight. They got a slew of romantic comedies and a couple of horror films for when it really got dark and had been playing the films since early this morning. The movie that was currently on was an old black and white Britannian film about a man that created a potion that turned him into a monster whenever he drank it, but by the end of the movie he didn't even need the potion to transform.

"And the moral of that story is kids: don't do drugs." Renji said shoving a mouthful of chips into his mouth only to choke on one and hack back out into a napkin.

"And the moral of that action is everyone: never eat more than you can chew." Everyone began laughing at Renji's expense. Renji growled, he still hadn't forgiven Kaien for that card game incident.

Hisana's cake came out exceptionally well. It was chocolate with a vanilla ice cream inside with chunks of soft dough cookies inside the ice cream with a layer of buttercream icing over the chocolate cake itself.

"Once again Hisana, you've outdone yourself." Ichigo said, enjoying the cake.

Soon the crucial hour was drawing near. It drew closer and closer and when it finally arrived everyone cheered and confetti burst everywhere. The partying continued after that for about another hour and a half and then everyone started to head off towards their respective resting places. Ichigo told Rukia and Hisana to go home without him. He was going to do the nice thing and help Orihime clean up like Tatsuki was.

"Ichigo's right nee-san, I'm going to do that too." Rukia decided. And soon, because of Ichigo's kind heart, everyone was dragged into helping clean up, except for Rangiku, who had had so much to drink that she was passed out on the couch and snoring like a fiend.

Lelouch told Ichigo he could show up in the afternoon tomorrow and they would go on a school day schedule in order for Ichigo to get some sleep. It wasn't worth training if Ichigo wasn't going to be at one hundred percent and Lelouch was unwilling to put up with his attitude, not to mention that all the partying was starting to get to him as well.

As the squad captain trudged off back to the warehouse he phoned Yoruichi to wish her a happy birthday and told her he'd bring her present to her tomorrow. Lelouch refused to spoil the surprise over the phone, but he had gotten Yoruichi a subscription to a magazine he saw her reading one time that she said she had just bought the issues she liked when she could because buying a subscription was just so expensive and since Soifon didn't have enough, having spent quite the chunk of change on Yoruichi's Christmas present, Lelouch was going to help his friend out and get her idol the subscription.

A few days after the holidays, January 6th to be precise, Ichigo and all of his friends that would be fighting in the war were gathered into Urahara's shop for an important announcement. From this day forward, until the day of the war, whenever it would be, Karakura Town would be replaced with a replica and all of its inhabitants would be put into a deep slumber and kept under surveillance by the Soul Society. Lelouch had managed to persuade the Central Forty Six to provide the town with no less than three members of the Royal Guard. Lelouch was absolutely certain that would be enough given all of the other lesser officers that would already be patrolling the area. Morale was a powerful thing and having such strong, capable units on the field would give the weaker officers the strength and motivation they needed to fight.

Lelouch made several more deals with the Central Forty Six, but for the sake of psyching Talbumosuke out he needed to keep his mouth shut to everyone. He was pleased when Yamamoto bought his "to deceive your enemies you must first deceive your friends" speech and other than the Head Captain and Urahara no one else knew about Lelouch's ultimate trump card or his two other, lesser trump cards.

Rukia's wedding was scheduled to take place in a few days, January 12th, two days before her birthday. Ichigo asked Lelouch if they could put as much time as they could into training in between now, the wedding and the war. Lelouch agreed.

For the entirety of January 7th, all Ichigo and Lelouch did was train. They did so outside the Seireitei in a location far away from civilization. Lelouch was just a Tenteikura or Hell Butterfly away if something came up. In the time they had been training together, Ichigo and Lelouch were finally now competing on Bankai level and Lelouch had spent the last three days training at twenty percent. Now at full strength, his body adapted to the difference and he pushed Ichigo and he pushed him hard. With his mask, Ichigo would turn the tide against Lelouch and box the captain into a corner, forcing Lelouch to double his efforst and increase his own ability, making him stronger.

At the end of the day, when both captain level Soul Reapers were utterly exhausted they each bought a glass of cider and sat underneath a tree to catch their breath and relax.

"Say Ichigo," Lelouch said, making conversation, "Have you ever thought of what you might do when you grow up?"

"Not really." Ichigo said. "Isn't it a little early to be thinking about stuff like that? After all, there's still this war I gotta get through don't I?"

Lelouch laughed, "Living in the present is fine, but sometimes it's best to strive towards the future, especially for those of us who no longer have one to look forward to." Lelouch said. His mind began to think happy thoughts of what he might've done had he never become Zero, fantasies of fond times with his siblings, the priceless look on his father's face when Lelouch stood united with his siblings to take the old man out and eventually his mind drifted back to another fond memory.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon, March 2008 atb<strong>

Cornelia was in the Aries Palace as per her job as head of Marianne's guard. She had had the position for a few months now ever since her mother passed away shortly after Cornelia's 18th birthday. Cornelia had caught wind of her mother's sickness during the war against the EU in New Zealand and was shipped home to take care of her sick mother. Cornelia was promoted from Major to Colonel for her actions in the war and Marianne had asked her to take charge of her personal guard at the funeral.

Cornelia didn't have to be at the palace every day since she was in charge of the guard, but she visited frequently because she enjoyed seeing Lelouch, Nunnally and, most of all, Marianne. She was greeted at the door by a kindergarten aged Nunnally, though not so enthusiastically greeted by Lelouch.

"Something the matter Lelouch?" Cornelia asked.

"Big brother's mad cause Mommy confiscated his chess set cause he wouldn't do his homework." Nunnally said.

"Nunnally you don't have to tattle on me!" Lelouch whined.

Cornelia put Nunnally down. "What's this about not doing homework? You're such a bright young kid Lelouch? That's not like you."

"I always ace my tests so doing homework is pointless."

"So if I were to ask you anything out of your study material you would be able to answer it?" Cornelia challenged.

"I'll take that bet." Lelouch said with a defiant glare.

He and Cornelia met in the study. She picked up his science book and opened it to a random page. "Name six elements from the periodic table in order of atomic weight."

"Hydrogen, Helium, Carbon, Nitrogen, Sulfur, and Argon." Lelouch answered.

Cornelia picked up his English book. "Spell a word that means to throw something out a window."

"D-e-f-e-n-e-s-t-r-a-t-i-o-n, Defenestration."

"Sum up the main ideas in…"

"The author of Alice in Wonderland hates math, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde shows us the inherent evil of man and Frankenstein teaches us that we shouldn't mess with things beyond our full control." Lelouch said before he could finish, knowing what he was supposed to read. He was on high school level learning and he was feeling rather unchallenged. Lelouch wasn't even in double digits in terms of age.

No matter what Cornelia threw at Lelouch he answered promptly and coherently. "I give up." She leaned back in her chair.

"See, homework is pointless, I'm a genius." Lelouch said with a defiant glare.

Cornelia reached out and pat his head. "Yup, that's what father and even my mother always say you're the genius of the family."

"You're messing up my hair!" Lelouch whined. Cornelia let go and Lelouch fixed his hair to remain as flat as ever.

Cornelia pressed her knuckles into her cheek. "You know Lelouch, when you get older you should join the military. Together you and I would be an unstoppable team. We'll align our families and together we'll outlive our father and create a kinder, gentler Britannia, free of prejudice." Cornelia gave Lelouch her pinky.

"M-me? In the military?" Lelouch asked.

"Well you'd have to build up your stamina, but I think you'd do just fine with some training. You've got more brains than some of our privates." Cornelia said.

"Was that a double entendre?" Lelouch asked.

Marianne happened to be passing by and heard her son. "Lelouch! Mouth!" High school level learning was one thing, but she didn't need Lelouch learning about lewd things at his age.

"But mom, you say it all the time as well as—"

"Don't make me get the soap young man." She scolded.

Lelouch folded his arms and began murmuring into his chest.

"You too Cornelia, I know the kind of language that gets thrown around the military, behave yourself around my children, okay?" Marianne wagged her finger.

Cornelia dropped to one knee. Fist in the ground. "O-of course Lady Marianne, I would never dream of defiling or poisoning the minds of your darling children and my beloved half-siblings."

"As long as you know." Marianne smiled and walked away.

"Haha, you got in trouble." Lelouch pointed and laughed.

Cornelia, at least, was mature enough not to let such juvenile acts get the better of her. She sat back in the chair. "So about my projected promise Lelouch." She revisited their previous conversation.

Lelouch gave Cornelia his pinky. "As long as you promise." He said.

"I promise." Cornelia smiled and the two linked fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"…ouch. Lelouch! Helloooo!" Ichigo waved a hand in front of Lelouch.

"Huh? What?" Lelouch didn't realize he had just spaced out.

"You know it's kind of creepy when you just zone out in the middle of a conversation like that." Ichigo said, scratching the side of his head in front of his ear along his sideburns.

_I lost focus. _Lelouch realized. _Don't panic Lelouch, rewind. _Lelouch attempted to recall what they had been talking about before. _That's right, we were talking about the future. _"Sorry, I was thinking about something. You should give more careful consideration to your future you know."

_And it's even creepier when you suddenly resume a conversation like that. _Ichigo shook his displeasure off. "Well, you've never steered me wrong before. If you say I should give my future more consideration then I'll do it."

"Good, glad to hear it." Lelouch smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days Later<strong>

Talbumosuke called full assembly of his arrancar army. In the time between Gantenbainne's destruction and now he had recalibrated and redefined the Segunda Etapa formula and, with the loss of several failed expendable numerous, he managed to perfect the formula. Now all of the Espada had a second release. And all of them had had ample time to test it out in the field within Hueco Mundo by beating up on random hollows and using each other to spar, which were carefully observed by Talbumosuke to make sure that his allies didn't wind up offing each other. Thankfully Hallibel, Spargga and Starrk, his three strongest, always managed to keep the lower ranks from decimating each other with their reiatsu alone. Talbumosuke was confident in his army's build up and now, with the assembly called was prepared to make a formal announcement of the big attack they had all been waiting for.

"My dear Espada, and those that follow them, I have assembled you all today to announce that in five days," Talbumosuke held out his entire palm, "We shall invade Karakura Town and smite all those that resist us. We will follow our former master's plan to create the Oken and then invade the Soul Society and invade the Royal Dimension and you will all help me crush the spirit king under the weight of our power. With the added boost I have given to you there will be not a soul that can stand in our way. Arrancar, by their very nature are stronger than Soul Reapers. With my Bankai and your Segunda Etapa even the Head Captain himself will fall to our power, even the greatest X-factor the Soul Society has, Kurosaki Ichigo stands no chance against us. We will stand united and we shall triumph." Talbumosuke smirked. "Even the Royal Guard the Gotei places its faith in will have no chance at defeating us." He took a deep breath. "But enough boasting and speech giving, we shall reassemble again the day before the attack to discuss strategy for the attack. Until then go about your business and try to relax, many of you have been having a lot of pent up energy in anticipation for this battle and so try to make the most of things and just relax." There was a silence as Talbumosuke waited for any of his Espada or their fraccion to say anything, but no one did. "You are all dismissed, I will see you in a few days." The Espada shuffled out.

Talbumosuke, feeling like he could use some rest returned to his quarters, only to find Mia waiting for him. She walked right up to Talbumosuke and straddled his body from his chest up to his face where she ran her luscious lips over her master's. Talbumosuke ran a hand up Mia's back and up through her dark lavender hair and kissed her lips and down her neck, turning the septima on. "This is how you choose to relax?" He asked with a smirk as he licked right under her chin, a known turn on spot.

"Don't act like you don't want me." Mia purred.

"What gave you the idea that I was?" Talbumosuke responded as he ran his hand over Mia's clothed bosom. Mia moaned erotically in pleasure, enjoying her master's touch. Only in his presence did she let herself become the hunted. He was a master and she felt so incredible whenever she offered herself to him.

Talbumosuke and Mia locked lips again and tumbled over to the bed. Talbumosuke removed all of Mia's clothing as she lay directly underneath him. He took her, dominating her, nothing on but her shoes. The rush was incredible. It was always incredible. However, as the sensation died down, Mia decided that instead of gathering herself and leaving she wanted to stay with her master and lie down with him. Mia didn't understand it at the time, but whenever she was around her master it was if nothing else in the world mattered. It wasn't like when she stalked her prey and dominated it, but the organ of which she had given up in order to become a hollow felt like it existed so long as she was with her master. Mia didn't understand it, but if any human, or Soul Reaper would've known what was happening to her.

Mia was falling in love with Talbumosuke Atrumier.

**End of Chapter 73**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Whaaaaaaat? An arrancar falling in love? Blasphemy! Lol no, not really, but what I wrote is true. Anyway, hooray for fluffy chapters. This chapter was originally supposed to be combined with chapter 74, but chapter 74, the KaienRuki wedding, got way too damn long and, along with a finishing segment, will be the last chapter for the Training Arc. Following that there will be the Battle for Karakura Town arc. I am **_**still**_** having trouble working out a battle plan for that arc other than a few select battles so expect some hiatus while I try and come up with a battle plan. Anyway, I do have a lovely treat for you all today. I, myself, with some editing from my omake writer, actually wrote an omake for this series by fan request. I did this because my omake writer was unable to do the…mechanics I guess you could say for the omake. So without further ado, please enjoy the lovely gag I have prepared for you all).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 71.27 It's All About the Cards<strong>

After promising Kisuke that they'd mop the floors for borrowing the prototype from a company whose tournament was supposed to happen all over a city in Japan, Kaien and Renji stood outside ready to play a children's card game for Rukia's heart…Okay, not really. They were just trying to kill time. Training was a bitch and neither felt like going into town.

"Shouldn't we have motorcycles?" Renji asked.

"Motorcycles? What do you think this is?" Kaien was confused.

"But then we could play card games on motor—"

"HADO 1: SHO!" Kaien blasted Renji into the fence.

Renji got up. "What the… hell… was that for?"

"There was a… mosquito... on your shoulder." Kaien said, determined to defy any and all memes whenever he could.

Renji glared, with extreme skepticism. Kaien grinned nervously. "Whatever, let's play." Renji said. The two of them prepared their duel disks, shuffled their decks, and stood on opposite sides of the front yard.

"LET'S DUEL!" They shouted simultaneously.

With five cards in hand each, Renji went first. "First I draw!" he shouted pulling the top card of his deck out in an overly dramatic fashion. "And I summon the 20 % cooler Sugar Rainbow Pony in Attack mode!"

From out of the hologram projectors, a blue pony with rainbow colored mane and tail, with 800 ATK points and 600 DEF points appeared on the field.

"Starting off small, huh?" Kaien asked. "Okay by," he held out the vowel sound as he drew the card from his deck, "me!" With six cards in hand Kaien began his turn. "I summon Giant Grizzly Bear!" A large brown bear with a large yellow ring on its stomach appeared on the field, and with 1600 ATK points and 800 DEF points it looked fiercer by far than the seemingly harmless pony. "Now! Attack!" Kaien pointed at Renji's pony. The bear charged, only to stop as it saw the adorable cuteness of Renji's monster. Unable to help itself, it picked up the ridiculously cute critter and hugged it. Kaien and Renji then both watched in horror as the pony's eyes turned bright red and then gobbled down the bear, splattering blood everywhere, before returning to Renji's side of the field, blinking.

Renji asked. "Was that supposed to happen?"

"That's my line. Isn't that your card?" Kaien asked.

"You make it sounds like I know how this game works." Renji said.

"Nobody knows. That's why everyone cheats. ...whatever… just go. I'm going to try and pretend that didn't happen." Kaien said, putting a hand over his face.

"Eh, whatever." Renji said drawing a new card. "I play magic card Thunderbolts of wrath, which deals 500 LP of damage to you." A so-called hologram of a lightning bolt jutted out and struck Kaien. He got down on one knee. "Dude, it's just a hologram."

"Fuck you Renji! That actually hurt!" Kaien shouted, one eye closed. He got back to his feet.

"It's a hologram. How could it?"

"Nothing in this game makes sense. This is an evil game." Kaien said getting to his feet.

"Well, I'm just going to go ahead and summon Something." A creature with a small mouth, six legs, a single unattached eyeball and a disfigured jaw appeared. It had 900 ATK and 1100 DEF.

"Okay, what is it?" Kaien asked.

"It's Something." Renji said.

"I get that, but what is it?" Kaien asked.

"Something." Renji responded.

"Look the card has a name, right?" Kaien asked.

"Yes." Renji answered.

"And the name of the card is…" Kaien led into Renji's answer.

"Something." Renji answered, irritated, wondering what Kaien wasn't getting.

Kaien bent his fingers and grit his teeth and held his hands up by his ears. He calmed down after a few seconds though. "No, you know what? Forget it. Let's just play." Renji shrugged and attacked Kaien directly, bringing the noble vice-captain down to 1300 life points. "And now I'll play one card face down on the field, ending my turn."

"Right, my turn." Kaien drew his card. "First I play Senzu Bean, which increases my life total tenfold."

"Didn't that card get banned?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, so?" Kaien shrugged.

"Doesn't that mean you're breaking the rules?" Renji asked.

"SCREW THE RULES, I HAVE MONEY!" Kaien shouted. Not understanding where what he just said came from he cleared his throat. "We're not in tournament play so what does it matter. We're just having fun, Renji."

"Right...fun." Renji said.

"Anyway," Kaien said plucking a card from his hand. "I now sacrifice 5000 life points in order to special summon a fierce demon. The legendary Ghost Rider."

A portal of giant flame opened up and biker with a flaming head emerged from it and entered the field, tearing it up into flames, destroying Renji's pony.

"When he initially enters the field, Ghost Rider automatically destroys one monster." Ghost Rider's ATK and DEF points registered. They were 5000 each."

"Oh that's just not fair." Renji gaped, with a bead of sweat running down his face.

"Let him have it Ghost Rider." Kaien said casually and the flaming skeleton on the motorcycle went and turned Renji's Something into roadkill. However, somehow Renji hadn't lost any life points. "What?"

"I had the face-down card Moment's Peace in play, which nullifies one battle exchange." Renji said.

"Well, well played. You're not such a screw up after all." Kaien said, beaming. "If you're this good with magic and traps, why do you suck so badly at Kido?"

"Sh-shut up!" Renji stuttered and drew his card. "I play a card face down and then I place a monster face-down in defense mode. Your move Kaien."

"Gladly!" Kaien declared, drawing his card in an overdramatic fashion. "I play the card Admiral Ackbar's declaration!"

A giant squid head appeared and shouted "IT'S A TRAP!"

Renji's facedown card was destroyed. "What the hell was that?" Renji exclaimed.

Kaien shrugged. "I do know your card was a trap though." Renji rolled his eyes. "What?" Renji gave him a dull glare. "Oh fine, whatever." Kaien played his next card. "I play the card Falcon Punch!"

Instead of a giant fiery fist rocketing across the stage, a martini glass with feathers and an eye appeared in not Kaien's but Renji's hand.

"What the… what the hell is this?" Renji chucked the glass and the fluid spewed all over his face down card on the field revealing it, but still keeping it in defense mode. The card in question was the last thing Kaien wanted to see.

"Renji, you should be ashamed of yourself." Kaien said looking at the brown cuddly fluff bear putting its arms up to block, down on one knee. It had 1400 ATK points and 1200 DEF points and whenever it fought a child monster its ATK and DEF doubled. "Well, at least I can use Ghost Rider's other special ability, which allows him to instantly destroy a monster full of sin." Ghost Rider ran up to the crouching bear and held it up by the neck.

"Look into my eyes!" It shouted at the bear.

He dropped the bear, and it fell to the ground screaming. "OH GOD THE CHILDREN! THE CHILDREN!" The bear vanished into thin air.

"And since that was just his special ability, and you have no cards on your side of the field, Renji, prepare to be hurting."

Renji swallowed as Ghost Rider got back on his bike and drove straight towards him and ran him over and then skidded and turned before hitting the fence behind Renji. The game system shut down.

"Hell hath no fury like a flaming skeleton on a motorcycle." Kaien said cluthing his fist. He walked over to Renji who appeared to be quite in a bit of pain. He had a tire tread over his body and his face was covered in soot. "What happened to," Kaien began and then said in a high pitched mocking voice, "It's just a hologram."

"Screw…you." Renji barely managed to get out and then breathed out soot on Kaien's face. Kaien gave Renji his hand and then let him up to his feet. The two went inside and watched the latest episode of Gurren Lagann, and they both agreed that it's not gay if it's Kamina.

**End of Chapter 71.27**


	74. From Sayuri to Shiba, Rukia's Wedding

**(A/N: So originally this and chapter 73 were stuck together, but instead I decided split the chapter up and dedicate this entire chapter to the wedding alone. I do not own any of the songs used in the Karaoke battle at the reception. Chapter 73 would've been way too damn long if I didn't separate it from this chapter. Anyway, without further ado. Here is the KaienRuki Wedding…reception…and juicy aftermath. Be advised that this chapter has a triple dosage of sweet lemony goodness. I am so glad I was not unnecessarily interrupted while writing this chapter. It made for a very smooth writing so please enjoy).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Today was the day of Rukia and Kaien's wedding. Preparations had been made by both the Kuchiki and the Shiba families. Although Rukia would be switching houses, Hisana would be damned if she wasn't going to be involved in planning Rukia's special day. It was agreed though, that the Shiba clan grounds would be used for the event. Lelouch had also done some work planning out the wedding. He had been to so many of them he figured he could help plan one in his sleep. With him on the planning team the wedding was altered to be a little more modern than the nobles were used to, but both Kaien and Byakuya made it clear that if Lelouch thought it was a good idea that the nobles should suck it up and go along with it.

Incidentally enough, Lelouch had also been asked by Kaien to be his best man. Kaien was the only person he could trust with such an important task. Anyone he could ask that was reliable was either involved in the wedding or completely unreliable. Lelouch, of course, happily accepted.

Contrary to popular belief, Rukia didn't pick Hisana to be her maiden of honor. Instead she picked the only woman in all of Soul Society she could really call a friend: Libra Naomi. Naomi and Rukia had been friends ever since their days in the phantoms and the 5th seat had always been in Rukia's corner and Rukia remembered how helpful she had been on that day back in June during the incident with Grand Fisher. If it hadn't been for Naomi, Rukia wouldn't have been ready for when Hisana and Kaien showed up later. She hadn't done any fighting, but Rukia knew that, when it really came down to it, Naomi could be trusted.

True, Naomi was ditzy, over energetic and acted like an elementary school child whenever she got pouty, but Rukia knew Naomi could be more than that when she needed to be. She saw that side of Naomi six months ago.

No, instead Rukia had special idea in mind for Hisana, but wanted to make the announcement when the time was right. Currently Hisana was in the bride's room with Rukia, staring at her sister in her snow white wedding gown, white flower headdress in her hair, and silver eye shadow worn on her eyes. Hisana was wearing a crimson colored dress with a cloth veil over the blouse. She was wearing ankle high leather boots and matching gloves with a maroon blouse. Hisana was reminded of a song as she looked at her sister. _One part woman, the other part girl, perfume and makeup, ribbons and curls._

"Nee-san, are you okay? You've been staring at me for a while. Are you thinking about something?" Rukia asked her.

"I'm not sure. I just feel like I'm losing my baby sister." _She'll change her name today. She'll make a promise and I'll give her away. _"Once I walk you down that aisle…you'll be just my sister, not my baby sister anymore." Hisana wiped her eyes. She couldn't stop her tears. "I've…ever since you returned to my life…I've always tried to treat you like you were so fragile, but…that's all over now. You're growing up."

Rukia stood up and walked over to Hisana and hugged her. "Don't cry nee-san. Please don't cry. It'll be okay. I'll always be your baby sister." A thought crossed Rukia's mind. She grabbed Hisana's sleeve and suckled on it she pursed her eyes to look as childish and cute as possible. She let go of Hisana's sleeve and talked in a really cute tone as he sister looked at her. "Baaaaama?"

Hisana continued to sob and she pulled Rukia as tight to her as she could. _With all that I've done wrong, I must've done something right to deserve the life I lead and the relationship we have. _"Oh Rukia."

"Nee-san."

The door to Rukia's room opened. Byakuya stood in the doorway. "It's time, Hisana." Hisana nodded. She made to let go, but Rukia held onto her.

"I decided…I know this is rather untraditional, but…I want nee-san to walk me down the aisle." Rukia said.

"That…is rather untraditional, but…I can understand why you would request that. Is that a problem for you Hisana?" Byakuya was worried Hisana may not want to let go.

Hisana shook her head. "Just promise me you'll be there for me when I fall apart." Hisana said to Byakuya.

"Of course I will, you can count on me." Byakuya said to her.

He left and Hisana walked arm in arm with Rukia, leading her to where Kaien and Ichigo were standing on the altar. Hisana held herself together as best she could and when the time came for Hisana and Rukia to separate the elder Sayuri sibling did so without hesitation. She watched Rukia go up to stand in front of Kaien. Hisana sat down in the front pew next to Byakuya. She leaned into his shoulder and sobbed. Byakuya wrapped his arms around her and soothed her. This was a big step for Hisana, a step she had to make and she was doing her very best to accept it. Hisana knew she would calm down eventually, but she knew she probably wouldn't stop shedding tears until the reception.

"You look lovely, Rukia." Kaien said to her, Lelouch standing behind him.

The servant presiding over the ceremony proceeded to give the usual speech. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the Soul Society to join this man and woman in matrimony. Which is considered admirable among all men. As such, it should not be entered unadvised or lightly…but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, and solemnly…truly, madly…deeply. If there is anyone here who can give a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"OBJECTION!" From the fifth row all the way to the far left Renji rose to his feet and stomped his foot on the ground.

Hisana's sorrow suddenly turned to irate anger as she never felt more desire in her life then to have Kaze no Irokoe in her hand in order to outright strangle someone. Byakuya pat her reassuringly on the shoulder. "I'll take care of it." he told her.

"Renji what the hell do you think you're doing?" Rukia shouted. "I know you saw this crap in one of the movies we were watching on New Year's Eve, but don't you dare think that gives you the right to ruin my wedding day!"

"But—" Renji started to explain himself.

"Renji," Kaien sighed, "I've embarrassed you time and hell again in private, don't make me do it here and now in front of all these people."

"Hey shut up Kaien!" Renji flipped him off. "The words were speak now if you have a reason to object and I have a few words I want to say."

Kaien put his hand over his face, marveling in Renji's stupidity. Lelouch did the same. _You're not actually supposed to do anything. _Kaien thought.

_It takes a completely new level of stupid to do this. _Lelouch thought to himself.

"So like I was saying I—"

"HWAH!"

A fierce karate chop knocked into the back of Renji's neck, stunning him. "Agh."

He slumped over and Ichigo and Kukaku grabbed each of his arms. "No reason to worry folks." Kukaku said.

"We're professionals." Ichigo added jokingly. "Just go on with the ceremony." The two cousins dragged Renji out into the hall.

After the disturbance, and a few unceremonious coughs, the wedding continued.

"So now let us continue." The hired servant said. "Do you, Sayuri Rukia," since Rukia was marrying out of the Kuchikis it had been discussed that it was only proper that her original surname be used, "take Shiba Kaien to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Rukia said without hesitation.

"Will you love, comfort, honor and protect him; and forsaking all others…be faithful to him so long as your time together exists?" Rukia was asked.

"I will." She nodded.

The servant turned to Kaien. "And do you Shiba Kaien take Sayuri Rukia to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Kaien said without missing a beat.

"Will you love, comfort, honor and protect her, and forsaking all others…be faithful to her so long as your time together exists?"

"I will." Kaien affirmed.

"Well then, does your best man have a ring?"

Lelouch promptly pulled out the box containing the wedding rings Kaien had given him for his and Rukia's wedding.

The vows were next as Kaien and Rukia exchanged rings. By this time Ichigo, Kukaku and Renji had returned to the hall with Kukaku sneering at Renji and keeping him on a short leash. "Pull another stunt like that again," she threatened in a whisper through gritted teeth, "and so help me, I don't care if I'm reincarnated as a flea, I will yank out your brain stem, shove it down your wind pipe, turn your ass inside out, stick your foot down your throat so that you choke on it, tie your wrist to your ankle with bailing twine and super glue your penis to your navel and put your other leg in a brace so that you'll have to walk around hopping and be forced to shit sideways do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am." Renji cowered, swallowing.

The vows began once the trio returned to their seats.

"Kaien-dono," Rukia started first, "ever since the day I first met you, I liked you. You were the first person, after my transferal into the Gotei itself, to treat me as a human being instead of how all the others looked at me. To you I wasn't the sister of the wife of the head of the Kuchiki Clan, I was just Kuchiki Rukia, another ready recruit of Squad 13. Perhaps it was because you yourself were a noble and understood my position, but you always went out of your way to be nice to me. I admit that I was envious of Miyako, but I never wished upon her the fate that befell her. I know how much you loved her and I am glad that, now that you're moving on that I am who you are moving on to. I will always be here for you no matter what. No matter how far you fear or feel you've fallen I'll be right beside you to pick you back up. Always remember that." Rukia then gave Kaien the ring.

Kaien cleared his throat. "It's just as was said before," Kaien began, "I will love and comfort, honor and protect you, forsake all others and be faithful to you so long as our time together exists. You're one of the few things I have in this world that makes this life still worth living. Nothing more needs to be said other than that, my actions of our time together will speak for me to show how much I care."

Hisana smiled through the tears that were reforming again. _Kaien's so sweet. Rukia couldn't have picked a better husband. _Hisana then slumped to the side and then put her head on Byakuya's shoulder. _Just as I know I couldn't have either. _

"And now a moment of silence."

No one said a word, everyone was dead quiet. Interestingly enough none of them were thinking about the two people about to be joined together for who knew how long. Orihime was hoping she'd catch the boquet, Kukaku was thinking of how many ways she could abuse the 6th squad lieutenant without legally getting into trouble, the head captain was wondering if there would be herbal tea served at the reception and the list continued on and on and on.

"Then so by the power invested in me, I now pronounce these two as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Kaien kissed Rukia passionately and the sight would've made Renji hit the floor, but Kukaku grabbed him by the neck hairs.

"Watch…and…accept." She annunciated. Renji let out a deep sigh and did exactly that.

Shortly after that the room cleared out and everyone went outside for the reception.

Compared to the ceremony, nothing truly rambunctious occurred. Unless the violent eight way battle over the bouquet between Rangiku, Susanna, Nemu, Naomi, Isane, Shisato, Vera, and, surprisingly Kukaku counted. In the end, much to those the surprise of only those that suspected that Kukaku would scare everyone away from the arrangement of flowers, Orihime came out with the bouquet after the cat fight sent the arrangement of flowers outside their combat zone and the teen just casually picked it up. The fighting didn't stop though and Orihime was safely out of sight when they noticed the bouquet's disappearance.

As was traditional custom, Lelouch and Naomi danced with each other, but Lelouch was such a popular guy that he was constantly switching partners. He repeated partners, but he never had the same girl twice in a row. It was a downright pain in the ass for the squad captain who only had so much stamina to begin with.

Thankfully the dancing was over before Lelouch toppled over onto the side of one of the tables. However, this was in favor of the Karaoke battle. The winner would receive a lovely vacation to a beach of the winner's choosing in the World of the Living.

Of all people to kick things off, the first contestant was Vice-captain of Squad 2: Otamachi Kendra. "Check it out going out on a late night. Looking tight, feeling nice it's a cock fight. I can tell I just know that it's going down tonight. At the door we don't wait cause we know them. At the bar six shots just beginning. That's when Dickhead put his hands on me, but you see. I'm not here for your entertainment. You don't really want to mess with me tonight. Just stop and take a second. I was fine before you walked into my life. Cause your love is over before it begins. Keep your dreams just give me the money. It's just you and your hand tonight…

No one had any idea the vice-captain of squad 2 could sing the way she could. It was daaaaaamn gooood!

Second contestant: Vice-captain of Squad 3: Kira Izuru.

"No one knows what it's like to be the bad man. To be the sad man. Behind blue eyes. And no one knows what it's like to be hated. To be fated to telling only lies. But my dreams they aren't empty. As my conscience seems to be. I have hours, only lonely. My love is vengeance. That's never free…

_**I hear screaming. **_Eien Tamashi said to Lelouch.

_I don't hear anything._

_**Really, it sounds like the shrilled cries of a thousand young ladies going gaga over your friend's voice and choice of song.**_

_You're delusional. _

Contestant number three: Shihoin Yoruichi.

"You're so hot teasing me, so your blue but I can't take a chance on a kid like you. It's something I couldn't do. There's that look, in your eyes, I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild. Oh but boy you're only a child. Well I can dance with you honey if you think it's funny does your mother know that you're out? And I can chat with you baby, flirt a little maybe, does your mother know that you're out? Take it easy, take it easy, better slow down boy. That's no way to go. Does your mother know? Take it easy, take it easy try to cool it boy, play it nice and slow, does your mother know?"

Byakuya rolled his eyes knowing the hypocrisy of what Yoruichi was singing. Soifon just marveled and cooed at listening to Yoruichi sing. "Yoruichi-sama."

Momo was the next one up. "Summer has come and past, the innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends. Like my father's come to past, seven years have gone so fast. Wake me up when September ends. Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars. Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are. As my memory rests, but never forgets what I lost. Wake me up when September ends."

Her voice was pure and angelic, everyone loved it. Sure it was no knock your socks of "wow" like Kendra's performance had been, but it didn't have to be.

Contestant number 5: Hisagi Shuhei, vice-captain of squad 9.

"All I ever wanted was destiny to be fulfilled. It is in my hands, I must not fail and I must not fall. Even through the darkest days, this fire burns always. This fire burns always. This is the perfect world, destiny is so loud. Thrown away from yesterday. Tomorrow's in my hands oh. Never more to be held down. By the waves against me. Never more to be cast aside. This day is mine…

_**You know, again, I'm hearing that same screaming. **_Eien Tamashi noted.

_Would you shut up? I'm trying to listen! _Lelouch chastised.

Contestant number 6 was, of all people, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Before starting he prefaced the song by saying. "This goes out to my girlfriend." He smiled at Orihime. "And I'd give up forever to touch you cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't wanna go home right now. And all I can taste is this moment and all I can breathe is your life. But sooner or later its over. I just don't want to miss you tonight. And I don't want the world to see me cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am...

Orihime loved the song and loved it every so much more that Ichigo was dedicating it to her.

Keshiba Ryou, 4th seat of Squad 11, got up on the stage, though his choice of song was rather jazzy.

"It starts very early once the baby toys are gone. A kid on the playground has to choose what side he's on. It's the bullies or the good guys boy there ain't no middle ground. The hoodlums try to blur the line and twist the truth around. Then they call themselves a winner, but they're self-deceiving fools. Cause the game ain't worth winning if you're breaking all the rules. The law was laid upon when as kids we first asked why? Our parents set the rules because I said so, they reply. And though I thought I hated them and screamed with all my might. The next time that I had a choice, gee whiz I did what's right. No I never snuck a drink. I never stole a pack of cools. Cause the game ain't worth winning if you're breaking all the rules. Don't break the rules. Or else we're living in the wild wild West. Don't break the rules. God's keeping score, you don't wanna fail that test. Don't break the rules. You thumb your nose right at the life for which I strive, but those rules those laws keep us alive…

It was about an average performance. Not bad, but not all that great either compared to some other singers.

Up next was the vice-captain of Squad 10: Matsumoto Rangiku

"I feel like I've been locked up tight for a century of lonely nights. Waiting for someone to release me. Your licking your lips and blowing kisses my way but that don't mean I'm gonna give it away, baby baby baby. Ohhhhhhh. My body's saying let's go. Ahhhhhhhhh. But my heart is saying no, no. If you wanna be with me baby there's a price to pay I'm a genie in a bottle you gotta rub me the right way. If you wanna be with me I can make your wish come true. Just come and set me free baby and I'll be with you. I'm a genie in a bottle baby. Gotta rub me the right way honey. I'm a genie in a bottle baby. Come, come, come on in let me out…"

Contestant number 9 was Renji in an attempt to redeem himself.

The lyrics started off without music, followed by the melody. "Shot through the heart and you're to blame, darling you give love a bad name. An angel's smile is what you sell, you promised me heaven and put me through hell. Chains of love, got a load on me, when passion's a prison you can't break free. Whooooaaa your loaded gun. Yeah. Ohhhhhh there's nowhere to run. No one can save me the damage is done. Shot through the heart! And you're to blame, darling you give love a bad name. I play my part and you play your game you give love a bad name. And you give love a bad name…

_**I'm hearing the screaming again. **_Eien Tamashi quipped.

_Shut up!_

The next contestant, number 10, was Captain Ukitake of Squad 13

"Oh the power to be strong, and the wisdom to be wise. All these things will come to you in time. On this journey that your making, they'll be answers that you seek. Yeah it's you who climb the mountain. It's you who reach the peak. Son of Man look to the sky. Lift your spirit set it free. Someday you are torn with pride. Son of man a man in time you'll be…

Kiyone cheered like a little school girl at hearing her captain sing. She loved his voice.

_**Still hearing the screaming**_

_Enough!_

Naomi was up next. She was the last girl to perform for the evening.

"You are all I can remember, after all that we've been through. Forever in my heart. Now I'm through and June feels like November still can't believe it's true. Too long we've been apart. One more night, I wanna be with you, where I wanna hold you tight, it feels so right tonight. Don't leave it up to you and I think the time is right, to start the fight, one more night, I wanna be with you where I wanna hold you tight, it feels so right, tonight. Don't leave it up to you and I think the time is right to start the fight…

Lelouch almost felt like Naomi was singing to him specifically, which would not have surprised him given the incident with the bouquet earlier.

The penultimate contestant of the evening was, to everyone's shock: Captain of Squad 11: Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Another mission the powers have called me away. Another time to carry the colors again. My motivation an oath I've sworn to defend to win the honor of coming back home again. No explanation will matter after we begin. I'm out destroy your mad spirit and then my true vocation and now my unfortunate friend you will discover a war you're unable to win. I'll have you know that I've become indestructible, determination that is incorruptible from the other side a terror to behold, annihilation will be unavoidable, every broken enemy will know that their opponent had to be invincible, take a last look around while you're alive I'm an indestructible master of war…

Everyone was stunned, no one had any idea that Kenpachi had any form of ability to sing. Everyone expected it to be awful and it really wasn't.

The last contestant of the night came on stage was Lelouch.

No one expected his choice of song, but he knew all of those who supported him would understand why he picked it. "I took a walk around the world just to ease my troubled mind. I left my body lying somewhere in the sense of time. And I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon. I feel there's nothing I can do. Yeah. I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon. After all I knew it had to be something to do with you. I really don't mind what happens now and then. So long as you'll be my friend at the end. If I go crazy would you still call me Superman? If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might, Kryptonite…

By the end of the song Lelouch had the entire female crowd in the palm of his hand.

Kukaku reached the stage and announced that voting would be taken on the way out from the reception and the winner would be announced in an article in the Seireitei Communication.

At the end of the evening the guests began to leave. Arrangements had been made to compensate for Ichigo and his comrades. Ichigo and his classmates, as well as his dad, would be staying in the Squad 10 barracks, Lelouch's request. Orihime was staying with Squad 4, since she would be part of the relief group. Urahara went back to his old division, much to Mayuri's chagrin, while Yoruichi and Soifon were compensated by their successors. Strangely enough though, Shinji and the other Visoreds were missing. When Ichigo questioned Lelouch on this, the captain of squad 10 pretended to act like he didn't know what Ichigo was talking about. The general consensus in the Soul Society was that Hirako Shinji and the others that made up the Visoreds were deceased, killed more than a century ago as hollows. Lelouch felt that such a deception would work to his advantage even if Talbumosuke knew that the Visoreds were both alive and hiding out in a southern district of Karakura Town.

Hisana gave Rukia an extra big hug before leaving now that Rukia would be staying with the Shibas. Kaien and Rukia both decided they'd delay the honeymoon until after the war was over. However, there was still the matter of Rukia becoming accustomed to her new living arrangements. The newly wed Shiba had had her stuff moved from her previous home to the new one by servants while the reception was going on. As Kaien's betrothed the two would share the master bedroom, much as her sister and Byakuya did on the Kuchiki family grounds.

As Rukia walked into the bedroom to retire for the evening she wondered if perhaps she was dreaming and all of the day's events had taken place in her mind. When Kaien came up behind her though and held her gently, followed by he and Rukia locking lips, kissing each other sweetly, she knew it had to be real and her heart fluttered like the rapid beats of a hummingbird's wings.

The moon was high in the sky and the lights were off. Rukia had a feeling what might happen next, but didn't know if she was ready. It was Kaien and she trusted him, but…this was a big deal for her. The man had experience most definitely when he was married to Miyako, but Rukia had never had the pleasure of being a real woman. She wanted to do it though, she loved Kaien and wanted him, but she was just nervous was all.

As she lay on her back shoulders against the pillows of the king sized bed, disrobed she looked Kaien's gentle smile as he hovered over her, the moon shining in through the window in between the bookshelves. She held out her left hand and Kaien took it, drawing closer to her.

"Please be gentle with me." She told Kaien.

"You know I will." He told her. Kaien leaned down and kissed his wife. Rukia wrapped her arms around her husband, holding him to her. When they broke away, Kaien positioned himself over Rukia, preparing to do the part that could not be undone. He went slowly as Rukia yelped, gripping the bed sheets tightly. A sharp pain ran through the 6th seat's body, but it eventually died down and Rukia adjusted to having Kaien inside her.

_Inside me…this…this is really happening. I'm…really Mrs. Shiba. _Rukia let the sensation of what was occurring flow through her. She was so happy.

"I'm going to move now, okay Rukia." Kaien told her.

"Just be gentle." Rukia whispered.

"Of course." Kaien responded.

Kaien deflowered Rukia and the younger Sayuri sibling at the end of it all joined her sister in becoming a real woman. She lay down with Kaien in his arms and the two shared their first night together of what would be the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Shisato sat at her desk, pouring over her paperwork. She wanted to be over and done with her work as soon as possible so that she could spend the rest of the day training. The battle against the arrancar was coming and all Senior Officers were encouraged to participate, but only the Captains and Vice Captains were required to do so.

As Shisato set aside the papers on her desk into the conspicuously marked OUT bin she pulled out the last sheet of paper that she had to work on. She had done nothing more than merely sign her name at the top when there was a knock on her door.

"It's unlocked." Shisato responded continuing to write.

The door opened and her visitor greeted her rather informally. "Hey there Shisato, you seem well."

Shisato's head sprang up at attention in recognition of the voice. Standing by the door with his hairless head in full view was Ikkaku. "I-Ikkaku, what are you doing here?" Shisato asked. She hadn't seen Ikkaku much lately since she was promoted to 3rd seat, same rank as him.

"I'm going to cut straight to the point." Ikkaku said gruffly. "I want to prepare for the upcoming battle, but Yumichika's out getting himself pampered and the Vice-captain has Ryou under lock and key. I tried going to Tetsuzaemon to join me, but the guy totally blew me off."

Shisato smirked and put her utensil down. "So you thought you'd come here and see if I was interested in taking you on is that it?" she asked. She started to get snappy. "What am I, your last option?"

"Hey, don't take it like that? I didn't bother you at first because despite your ability you always were so level headed that you didn't actively engage in combat like the rest of us. I was being courteous." Ikkaku defended.

"So you're a gentleman now is that it?" Shisato said sardonically, slowly rising to her feet.

"Look, are you going to fight or not? Beause I can just go if you're going to be like this." Ikkaku was starting to lose his patience.

Shisato scanned over the page in front of her, filled it out as quickly and neatly as she could and then grabbed her Zanpakuto. "You're on."

At this same time, Lelouch and Ichigo were wrapping up what would be their final training session before the big battle. Lelouch wanted Ichigo to take it easy before the big fight, expecting it to come soon, so that he could battle at full power. Besides at this point there was nothing more Lelouch could teach Ichigo anyway.

Ichigo was currently kneeling on one knee, blade in hand laid flat across the ground.

"These last two months have been tough on you, but I have noticed a great improvement your skills." Lelouch praised the teen. "I have nothing left to teach you, Kurosaki Ichigo. From now on, if you wish to gain more strength, you must walk together with your Zanpakuto and your inner hollow. Only they can teach you anything more." Lelouch lifted up his hand. "Rise now and feel what it is like to be worthy to call yourself captain class."

Ichigo rose to his feet, eyes hardened, but not scowling, Tensa Zangetsu gripped. He looked at his sword and then looked down at the forest ground next to him. He took a practice swing and the ground erupted beneath him, creating a crater two meters deep and just as long in diameter. He inhaled taking in a breath of solace, then he powered down to Shikai and slung Zangetsu over his back. He then knelt down in front of Lelouch. "Thank you…sensei." He praised Lelouch with such a title.

Lelouch smirked. _You've become so strong Ichigo. If times were different you would've made an excellent knight._

Ichigo stood up and looked at Lelouch with a gaze that showed the determined look of someone primed for battle. "I'm ready." Ichigo said.

"Yes, yes you are." Lelouch said. "Feel free, until the battle, to do as you please. I must complete preparations on my end." Lelouch began to walk away. "I'll see you later." He used Shunpo to leave.

Ichigo made his way back to the Seireitei, leisurely walking through the Rukongai. Lelouch hadn't taught him anything new, or rather Ichigo had learned no new techniques, no special power ups, no wild and crazy abilities, but instead Lelouch had hardened his reflexes, strengthened his accuracy and burned away his subconscious hesitation. Ichigo now didn't have to think while in battle. He was like a war veteran that had drills beaten into him time and again. Ichigo would know what to do when the time came.

As he reached the Seireitei and entered the markets, he wondered what he should do with the free time he had. He had expected to be training right up until the last day of battle, but apparently Lelouch had some idea when Talbumosuke would be striking, so now the teen had an indefinite amount of time to himself and didn't know what to do with it.

However, as he spotted a head of burnt orange hair he instantly knew how he was going to spend his time. He raised his hand and waved. "Orihime."

His girlfriend was hunched over one of the market stalls looking at fruit and nuts, but when she heard her name called out she turned around and a big smile appeared on her face as she saw Ichigo and waved back. "Ichigo-kun!" She ran towards him and smiled sweetly at him standing in front of him with her right arm crossed over behind her back, grabbing her left forearm. She hadn't brought many changes of clothes with her so besides her school uniform and one pair of clothes, she didn't have much to wear other than what she had worn in Hueco Mundo. Not that she minded, it was probably the most comfortable thing she owned and it was very well aired out in a manner similar to a Shihakusho. She figured she might wear it on the battlefield if she had nothing else. "I didn't expect to see you back so soon, did Lamperouge-kun let you go early?" she asked her boyfriend.

"I'm done with training actually until the war. Lelouch said he's taught me all that he can teach me so I don't have anything to do." Ichigo said.

"Ah, th-then would you mind helping me shop. I want to try out this new recipe for ramen with chocolate sauce, jelly beans, wasabi, red bean baste and sliced potatoes when we get back home and the Soul Society has such fresh ingredients." Orihime said.

"Sure, no problem." Ichigo agreed. He helped Orihime shop for her food. The teen had gotten a currency exchange courtesy of Kukaku so that she could buy things in the Soul Society. The Shiba woman even offered to store anything that was perishable for her on the condition that Orihime would owe her one later.

After Orihime and Ichigo left everything with the Shiba servants, all of which had been instructed by Kukaku to help Orihime when she showed up, Orihime wanted to visit Rukia, but Ichigo told her that they should let Rukia have some time to get used to her new married life since she probably wanted to be alone with Kaien anyway. Moreover Ichigo just wanted to spend time with Orihime and just Orihime. He didn't know how much time there was left between now and the war so he wanted some time to further his relationship that he had sacrificed in order to train like a fiend.

Neither teen had any idea what they wanted to do, but both agreed that they wanted to be with the other. Ichigo had an idea and looked at the watch Orihime had given him. If they hurried, they could do what he wanted to do. Ichigo took Orihime by the hand and led her to Sokyoku Hill.

While the two teens walked hand in hand to the gigantic hill overlooking the Soul Society, Shisato and Ikkaku had finished their match. Exhausted from their sparring the two 3rd seats lay their backs against the same oak tree on a grassy nole. Shisato was so uncomfortable and hot that she slid her arms out of her kosode, leaving only her shitagi on, with her cleavage abound due to the tight confines of the cloth. She stretched her right arm up into the air, grabbing her elbow and tensed her legs to full extension before putting her hands behind her head and laying against the tree, knees bent. Ikkaku had watched the whole thing from another side of the tree with interest.

"I guess it's like they say, once an eleventh division member, always an eleventh division member." Shisato said.

"You're pretty good at Kido. I guess our division was sort of holding you back." Ikkaku smirked with his head back against the tree and his hands folded behind his head. He looked up at the sky, much like Shisato was.

"What can I say? I guess I'm just naturally gifted in all fields." Shisato answered. As the two rivals/friends sat underneath the tree, clouds floating overhead, Shisato decided to start up a random conversation. "Say…Ikkaku," she began, "What are your plans for the future?"

Ikkakku scratched his bald head. "I don't know. Never really gave it much thought to be honest."

"My captain once said: 'Always look forward towards tomorrow with your head held high and your entire body faced front. Do not cling to the past or the present or you will be left behind in time, unable to move forward. You must always walk along time's river, never fighting against the current, lest you lose yourself.' He's repeated this of course and even has several other interesting short speeches, but ever since he said that one in particular I've thought about what it is I want to do with my life, other than being a Soul Reaper. Don't you feel that there could be more to your life than just fighting?" Shisato asked.

"I dunno." Ikkaku said folding his arms over his Zanpakuto that was in his lap, closing his eyes. "I don't like to do too much thinking."

"For me…I've always wondered what it would be like to settle down, start a family and take up an everyday job…like Isshin-san. And also they have these things in the world of the living. They're like bikes, but they run on engines. I've always wanted to ride on one." Shisato said. In the Soul Society there was no word in the dictionary for motorcycle.

"Man talk about simple aspirations." Ikkaku mulled over.

"Hey!" Shisato punched them lightly in the arm. "At least I have ambitions, Mr. I don't like to think."

Ikkaku turned his head, cheeks turning slightly red. Shisato hadn't noticed it, but the sharp turn of her body had caused her chest to bounce. Coupled with Ikkaku's already grumpy attitude, the results were obvious. "Hey it's not like I said I didn't have ambitions. It's just not something I've ever given much thought to." Ikkaku thought for a moment. "Well, I've already decided how I want to die and that's as one of Zaraki-taicho's men so to settle down and become normal doesn't really appeal to me. I am a soldier and I will fight and die like one."

"Jeez," Shisato puffed her cheeks, "Why is everyone from your squad like that? You're all so stuffy. All you think about is battle. If you love fighting so much why don't you marry it?"

"You make it sound like fighting is a tangible object rather than a concept, but I hear what you're trying to say. You don't have to get all worked up about it though." Ikkaku said calmly. "Still, I feel there's no reason to have any ambitions because, as a soldier, if I die not fulfilling those ambitions, I'll feel like my life was pointless. That's why my only goal is to fight and die under Zaraki-taicho and to be defeated by an enemy that pushed me to my very limits. That's all I want out of this life, anything else is a welcome addition." Ikkaku said.

"Soooooo…you've never gotten any have you?" Shisato asked, jokingly.

Ikkaku snapped. "What the hell did you just say?"

Shisato laughed. "Sorry, sorry, I couldn't resist." She waved her hand flippantly and then wiped a tear from her eye. "You never change Ikkaku."

Ikkaku grumbled under his breath. "You know for your information Yumichika and I visited a few brothels before we became Soul Reapers, so butt out."

"Is that so?" Shisato said, turning back to look up towards the sky.

"Why did you even bring it up anyway?" Ikkaku asked, still annoyed.

"Just curious is all. We've been comrades for so long I didn't think it was a big deal." Shisato said.

"Oh yeah? So then how much have _you_ gone through? With your body I bet you could get anyone you want." Ikkaku said. He then reached down to his right and picked up the canteen of sake he had yet to use and took a sip from it before wiping is mouth. He then handed it to Shisato.

She graciously accepted it and took a drink before answering. "You're right, I could, but I don't unless I want to." Shisato could count her partners in the last century on her hands: Hirako Shinji was her first, Samakura Yosei of Squad 2, Keshiba Ryou while he was still in Squad 6, Kurosaki Isshin for the time when he was her vice-captain until she moved onto the dreamy 8th seat of Squad 4: Ogido Harunobu, and while she was in the phantoms she was seeing Kira Izuru before going back to Yosei, but that relationship ended during a really bad break up while Lelouch was locked up in jail. She had thought of putting the moves on the current captain of squad 5 or trying to get into her own captain's pants, but she had a feeling she's soon be finding a sword at her throat from another bachelorette after either captain's heart if she tried. Right now she had no one, not that she minded.

"So who are the lucky guys that have gotten you howling?" Ikkaku asked.

"To be honest only Isshin-san and Samakura-kun were ever really able to get me off out of the six people I've been with. No one else could really cut it." Shisato responded. She handed Ikkaku back the sake.

"What?" Ikkaku groaned in disbelief. "You saw _that_ pretty boy?" He was referring to Yosei of course. He took a drink and gave the bottle back to Shisato.

"I did and he was a damn well good partner, but he just doesn't understand me." Shisato sighed and took another drink. "No one does really." She chucked the canteen back at Ikkaku.

"I find it hard to believe that no one understands you." Ikkaku said as he took a drink before giving the sake bottle back to Shisato.

"Most guys just look at me like I'm a sex object, that's why I never accepted advances from Hisagi-fukutaicho." Shisato took another drink. The alcohol was starting to get to her. "I'm more than just a pretty face, but no one," she hiccupped, "understands that." She stood up, starting to sound drunk. "Wo-women can be fighters to ya know." She stumbled and began to fall backwards off the knoll. Ikkaku sprang to his feet and let her fall into him so that she didn't hurt herself. Ikkaku noticed the sake pouring out onto the grass.

"Ah man," he loosely laid Shisato down on the slanted ground and yanked the canteen out of her hands. "This is high quality sake." He dumped what was left of it into his mouth, which was barely the amount a Dixie cup would hold. "Goddammit." He tossed aside the canteen in annoyance and sat down on the grass. As he made to get Shisato back up he saw the sweat dribbling into her cleavage from her slightly open Shitagi. His pants grew tight and Shisato smiled up at him from the ground before lightly grabbing at his ankles with both her hands. "Lay down with me, Ikkaku." She said.

Ikkaku wasn't one to refuse a request from a pretty girl so he lay down next to Shisato only for her to role on top of him. She breathed on his face and straddled his body and everything that happened after that on that knoll will stay on that knoll…for now.

The sun was growing close to setting over the horizon. Ichigo was still leading Orihime by the hand to the top of Sokyoku hill. He looked at his watch. _We can make this. _They reached the top of the hill and broke through the clearing.

"So what was it you wanted to show me Ichigo-kun?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo led her over towards the edge of the hill and gestured to the scenic view of the Soul Society at sunset. It was a magnificent view of shades of purple, orange, red, yellow and blue that looked so majestic at the altitude the couple was at. "This was what I wanted to show you." Ichigo told her.

"Wow." Orihime was captivated by the scene. "It's so pretty." She gaped at the scene.

"Not as pretty as you." Ichigo told her. The teen, despite being a scowling punk, was actually quite the romantic when it came down to it. Never did he think that his childhood friend's best friend would wind up being 'the one'. Orihime blushed at the compliment as Ichigo turned her to face him and held brought her lips to his. He had grown to love how they tasted. He had grown to love and adore his girlfriend and cared for her more than any other person in existence.

"I-Ichigo-kun…th-that was so passionate I…" Orihime didn't have anything else to say and just latched back onto her boyfriend as the two kissed again.

When it ended Ichigo put his hands on Orihime's shoulders. "No matter what happens on the battlefield, I want you to know how much I care about you."

Orihime removed Ichigo's hands from her shoulders and held them. "Please don't say things like that, it makes you sound like you're afraid that you or I might die. We won't die. We'll always be together. Ichigo-kun is so strong and brave that he'll always protect me and I'll always protect Ichigo-kun and heal him when he gets hurt. That's how it will always be between us."

"Orihime." The couple kissed again and then watched the sun disappear over the horizon. Afterwards Ichigo scooped up Orihime in his arms and flew her through the air until they arrived at the 10th Division where they were both staying. As she was cradled in his arms Orihime felt like a real princess being held by her knight in shining armor. It was as if Sokyoku Hill was a burning tower that Ichigo had just rescued her from. Orihime's face was never so red except that time after her and Ichigo kissed after Ichigo rescued her from Needles.

They entered into the barracks and made their way to the guest rooms where they were both staying. Their rooms were in the same corridor, just down the hall from one another. Ichigo's was a little farther down the corridor so he walked right by Orihime's room, but as he passed it she placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Come stay with me in my room tonight." Orihime encouraged. Ever since Ichigo had entered into her day the moment between them had grown into something so indescribable. It was beyond romantic and majestic. Unless Ichigo blatantly said no, nothing could ruin the moment and beautiful atmosphere between them.

Staying with Orihime was nothing Ichigo hadn't done before. They had shared a bed on the evening of Christmas day, but somehow Ichigo felt that there would be more than just laying with each other if he said yes. Even so, he knew better than to refuse such an innocent request from his girlfriend. What sane man would?

Ichigo followed Orihime into her bedroom and set Zangetsu down against the wall by the door. Like the others, the guest rooms were supplied with full sized beds. Orihime closed the door and walked up behind Ichigo and hugged him from behind. Ichigo turned around and held her to him.

"I'm so glad we can be together." Orihime mumbled.

A regular smile was on Ichigo's face as he wrapped his arms all the way around her, turning the sleeves of his Shihakusho into a blanket. They stood there in the darkness holding each other when Orihime looked up into Ichigo's deep brown eyes and suddenly felt as if an enchanted force was taking a hold of her. She reached up and slid her right hand into Ichigo's Shihakusho and placed her hand firmly on his chest.

From this action, Ichigo himself was starting to find it hard not to become aroused and overtaken by the magical atmosphere that was encompassing the space around him and Orihime. He swallowed, turning a little red, hoping he wasn't about to be slapped and called a pervert, but he was having trouble, with everything the way it was resisting. "C-Can…can I…touch you…Orihime?" he asked.

The teen hiccupped and nearly lost her breath. She hadn't expected the question to come so bluntly and so suddenly, but the fact that Ichigo had asked her let her know that he respected her and that he would never do anything to hurt her. He was putting her wants ahead of his and that's one of the reasons why she loved him.

"Of course you can." Orihime said. "It's okay if it's you." Orihime smiled. Ichigo reached up and placed his hand on Orihime's large rack that caught the attention of almost every male, and several girls, in his High School, and then some.

_It's soft. _He thought. He began exploring his girlfriend's amble bust, every curve, every inch.

Orihime was starting to feel a little turned on. Her body was reacting to his touch, though it was very light, like the way a paintbrush stroke gently glided over the canvas. Orihime pivoted her foot and turned around with Ichigo and the two were soon sitting on the bed. They locked lips again and then Ichigo began moving and playing with Orihime's soft breasts. Orihime felt her face growing hot. She was becoming very sensitive to Ichigo's touch and suddenly felt as if she wanted more. She reached out and gently pushed his hand to the side and undid the zipper at the top of her outfit, removing the cape-like overcoat from her body, discarding it to the side; this included her sleeves and the strap around her waist. Now all that remained was the sleeveless, strapless dress underneath.

Ichigo thought that would be the end of it, but became awed when Orihime reached behind her back and pulled down the zipper that kept her dress attached to her body. She let it cascade to the floor, stripping down to just her white bra and panties. Ichigo gaped like a goldfish on meth as he stared at Orihime's unmarred beauty. Orihime wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck and smiled at him so sweetly. "I love you Ichigo." she said to him.

"I love you too." He told her and leaned down and kissed her. The action just seemed natural. He leaned back up and put his hand back on Orihime's chest. He squeezed her breast a little bit as he felt the soft flesh that poked through Orihime's bra, begging to be set free. He slid his hand to the center of her chest, in between her mounds and hovered, looking at Orihime for consent or disapproval.

She simply smiled at him. "Go ahead." Ichigo removed her bra and discarded it to the ground with her other clothes. He then began fondling Orihime's chest so masterfully. No one seeing the scene would think he was a virgin with the way he played with her boobs. Orihime put her arm above her head and moaned in delight from her boyfriend's touch. "Y-yes…touch me Ichigo. You can touch me however you like…it's okay as long as it's you. You're the only one...allowed to...touch me like this" Orihime told him.

Ichigo continued to fondle Orihime's chest and then snaked one hand down around her stomach, making her shiver until he came to her panties, stopping and once again waiting for consent.

"D-down there?" she blushed. She didn't know if they were rushing too quickly into things. She and Ichigo had been together for only a little over a month. Was it too soon…should she stop this before things went too far or…_no, _she thought_, it's fine like this_. _As long as it's Ichigo-kun…it's perfectly fine. _Orihime smiled again and nodded to him. Ichigo slid one finger into her and felt how excessively wet she was. Orihime was becoming very horny and wanted him very badly. "Let's do it." Orihime eventually said.

This shocked Ichigo. All the way after having just gotten to this part the first time? Like Orihime he didn't know if this was too soon, not to mention he didn't have protection with him. "Are you sure?" He asked. "You don't…I mean I don't have…"

Orihime figured out what he was trying to explain to her, but she knew they could take the risk for a very good reason. "It's okay." she said. She covered her face with her other hand, peeking through it, flushing. "I…I'm a virgin s-so…"

"You too?" Ichigo asked. Orihime was both surprised and not to hear that coming from Ichigo. Common sense could tell her that she was his first girlfriend, but somewhere in the back of her mind the strange idea of a shadowy figure of a woman visiting Ichigo in the middle of the night and whispering sweet nothings into his ear while taking him and he to her was just something she couldn't get out of her head, but that was all pointless now because now she and Ichigo would take each other's virginity.

"Y-yes I…so please…" Orihime removed her hand from her face and held it under her chin, "…be gentle."

"Of course." Ichigo said and slowly positioned himself over Orihime. _I can't believe that I'm really doing this. It feels so unreal. _Slowly he entered her and entered all the way inside of her. Orihime cried out in pain when her hymen broke, but Ichigo kissed her until the pain went away. The two of them shared a special moment, taking their relationship the farthest they could at their age. After the experience they stayed with each other and cuddled, knowing that the only way they would know that what had just occurred was not a dream was the fact that they would wake up together, holding each other so close.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

Early that morning, having stayed in the Research Bureau the night before, Lelouch had woken up to the incessant beeping of a rectangular device of sorts he had been carrying around with him for the past few days. Hey knew what the beeping meant.

_So today's the day. _Lelouch grabbed his haori hanging on the back of a chair and slipped on his waraji and tabi.

"Lelouch-sama…what is it?" Nemu asked, rousing from her sleep.

"Nemu, assemble all of the vice-captains in the proper meeting hall." Lelouch said. "We're going to battle."

"What? You mean—"

"Yes." Lelouch nodded. "I left a 'tripwire' of sorts in the Garganta when I came back from Hueco Mundo, if several presences of Captain level reiatsu were detected that it would trip this device, signaling us. We have approximately one hour to prepare for Talbumosuke's arrival. I can't waste any time."

Lelouch and the other captains met at assembly and Urahara was asked to escort Ichigo, his friends and the vice-captains into the hall. The second in commands would stand by their captains and all of the senior officers who would be joining in the fighting were also at the assembly. The battlefront of the Gotei consisted of all of the captains, all of the vice-captains, the 3rd seats of squads 2, 6, 10, 11 and 13, the 4th and 5th seats of squads 2 and 11, Shiba Kukaku, Shiba Rukia, Ukitake Vera and the top 7 seats of squad 4 for relief purposes, though Unohana and Isane were permitted to enter battle if the situation called for it since Unohana was a senior captain and Isane was known to have considerable combat efficiency since the Head Captain knew of her being a phantom.

Also in the group was Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryu, Sado Yasutora, Fong Shaolin, Urahara Kisuke, Kurosaki Isshin, Shihoin Yoruichi, and Arisawa Tatsuki. Orihime would be cooperating with the 4th Division as a healer for the gravest injuries.

"Now is the time we have been preparing for." The booming voice of the Head Captain sounded. "I will not make a pretty speech, after all, with few exceptions, as discussed amongst the thirteen captains in our last regularly scheduled meeting, I will not be the one directly controlling the flow of today's battle. Today, unless I dictate otherwise, consider my voice to be the voice of the Captain of Squad Ten: Lamperouge Lelouch. He is the most brilliant mind we have and the most tactful captain to ever grace the ranks of the Gotei. Although inexperienced as a captain, he has had the mindset of being one for so long. He was the one who removed what could've been our greatest threat, Aizen Sosuke former captain of Squad Five, from the picture. Now, we must deal with what might be an even greater threat: Atrumier Talbumosuke of the fallen Atrumier noble house. Lamperouge-taicho, you have the floor."

All eyes turned to Lelouch as he walked where everyone could see him. "My fellow allies, I'll make this as brief as I can since time is of the essence." He walked into place, back still to half of the room. "I stand before you today not as a captain nor as a Soul Reaper, but as a harbinger of absolute justice." Lelouch snapped his heel and turned to face his comrades. He struck a pose sticking his left arm out, fingers spread wide, right arm down at his side as his haori flapped up and down from the wind force created from the spin. "Today, I am law! Today, I am the voice of reason! Today, there is no glory! Today, there is no honor! Today, we commit violent bloodshed to wipe a madman off the face of existence. And to do that," Lelouch rolled up his sleeve revealing a blue and black wristband with a red face, "I must assume the role of absolute leadership. Today, I! AM! ZERO!" There was flash of bright light as Lelouch transformed. His outfit was not the one when he took the form of Zero as part of the phantoms. He was wearing a uniform identical in color to that of his original Zero Uniform, but over the uniform he wore his prized Kido vest and instead of his usual Zero cape he wore his haori, formed into a cape. His Zero helmet was the same as it ever was though. The suit was more than just a fashion statement. Lelouch had interwoven the fabric with several enchantments that would allow him to telepathically communicate with his allies at will using a receiver in the helmet. On top of that, because he didn't want to drag down the rest of the team, he equipped the suit to supercharge his stamina and Hakuda, but he planned on using such capabilities sparingly. He knew the frontlines were not his forte, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to fight with everything he possibly could. "We will defend Karakura Town with the force of our very life. Understand that as long as one of us is left standing, the battle is not over. Until the last of our forces fall, our side shall not yield. Until the last of the arrancar, and Talbumosuke, lay defeated or killed at our feet, the battle is not yet won. Do not show your enemy mercy. It will be kill or be killed out there, absolute chaos. Now," Lelouch flexed his hand towards the closed door and it opened revealing uncountable amounts of Hell Butterflies, "Let's go."

The army began departing one by one and headed to the field of battle. The Soul Reapers were already set into position pre-chosen by Lelouch and the Gotei 13, and its allies, were prepared to make their standoff no less than twenty minutes before Talbumosuke and his company arrived. Talbumosuke was at the helm of his forces, same for Lelouch being at the helm of his.

"Talbumosuke." Lelouch said, haori flapping in the breeze.

"Zero." Talbumosuke said with a cool smile that his sensei would've been proud to see him wear. It twisted him in knots to see that Lelouch had the audacity to take the form of his alternate identity that stole his father and his house from him. The only people that had survived that catastrophic fire were his mother and sister. However, he wasn't about to show that on his face. He had learned better since their last encounter. "I must say I didn't expect to see you at the helm of the group. I thought for sure the Head Captain would be. Speaking of which where is he?" Lelouch was standing alone in the center of the battlefield, staring down Talbumosuke's troops. He had done so on purpose. Everyone else was cloaked or hidden, preparing to strike when commanded.

"I am the king, and you know my motto so there's no reason for me to waste my breath in saying it." Lelouch stated.

"Quite right." Talbumosuke said and closed his eyes momentarily and tilted his head up and to the right side, taking note of the many reiatsu's scattered about the area. _So it's an ambush. How clever and predictable._

"You have the option, though I doubt you'll take it," Lelouch said to him, "to surrender now and we will let you and your subordinates live."

"I'll pass." Talbumosuke responded opening his eyes and returning to giving that same cool glance as the right side of his hair wiggled in the high altitude breeze.

"I knew you would say that. I just had to try though, protocol and all." Lelouch said.

"Let's skip the formalities. I came here seeking a fight. Shall we commence our little game or are we just going to stare at each other all day?" Talbumosuke asked.

"I see your sensei, my former archnemesis, has rubbed off on you in these last few months." Lelouch chuckled. The old Talbumosuke probably would've called for an all-out attack, but the one standing before him was about to treat the current set up like a chess match…no not like a chess match, like a more realistic game of war. Lelouch had cast 'fog' to hide is troops and Talbumosuke's 'unit' was at full force. The 'dice' were in the arrancar lord's hands it was a simple matter of how he would cast them. Lelouch smirked. "This may prove to be interesting after all." Lelouch swung his arm out at his side. "Let's go!"

"As you wish." Talbumosuke raised his hand into the air and prepared to give his first order.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And so it begins. I have absolutely no idea how I'm going to write this out with a few exceptions, which means, yes, unfortunately, Soul Chess has to go on hiatus until I can figure out what to do for the next arc, which I dub: The Battle for Karakura Town arc. If I'm going to do this I'm going to need a map or gameboard, figurines and/or icons, and probably some dice and some tokens. Oh, and my watch. I am going to go the full nine yards to plan this fic out right and proper so while it might take me a while, trust me in that it will be worth the wait. If you have any questions, suggestions or matchups you would like to see, please do not hesitate to message me. If you are an anonymous reviewer or follower of this series you can reach me by e-mail, my address of which is on my profile page. If you choose to e-mail me, please have the words Soul Chess somewhere in the subject bar, whether it's the title itself or "Suggestion for Soul Chess" that way if it ends up in my junk mail I know it's legit. If you want to PM me about this you don't need to have anything specific, I get automated messages about my fanfic messages from my e-mail account so your message will speak for itself. Another important note I would like to make is that, as an alternative to this massive planning session I have in mind, if you believe you would like to help me write out the next arc from start to finish, that means I will be spoiling my plans to you and everyone's abilities, befriend me on Skype and tell me that you would like to assist me in creating this masterpiece. If any of you choose to help me in such a manner I don't know much else I can offer for willing to put time and effort into the project other than my gratitude. Anyway that's all I have to say. I will see you all…sometime soon I hope. Later).**


	75. Lelouch Vs Talbumosuke: The War Begins

**(A/N: So I lied about the update delay. I, surprisingly, had enough material to pump out one last, if long, chapter to kick off the Battle of Karakura Town before I wave goodbye and go on hiatus. I will say this as a preface: expect character death on BOTH SIDES during this arc! Also, for those of you reading this, from now on, so no one thinks I've disappeared, I will be keeping a regularly updated journal going on my deviant art profile so if you're wondering what I'm up to, that should tell you. Okay then, enjoy the chapter)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Talbumosuke raised his hand and without saying anything brought it down slowly as if he was lazily throwing a ball, but his hand came down with his index finger and pinky extended with his thumb and middle finger together. He then curled in his ring finger and pink and snapped his fingers.

Far away from where Lelouch and Talbumosuke were standing on air, a jolt ran through Orihime's body. She was dressed in a mini-skirt version of the Shihakusho with black satin gloves. Her hairpins gave off a bright glow and Orihime felt her body become heavy.

"Orihime what's the matter?" Ichigo asked, alarmed as a squeak emitted from her body.

Orihime felt dizzy. _Wh-what's happening…to…me? _She tried to look at her hands, but moving her arms proved to be very difficult. _My body feels…heavy. _She suddenly levitated two inches off the ground and spontaneously lost consciousness. Her head rolled back and her body went limp.

"Orihime!" Ichigo dashed towards her, but was repelled by some form of force and Orihime was suddenly trapped inside a rotating prism that was dark, but glossy, yellow, practically goldenrod in color.

"She's trapped!" Tatsuki declared.

"I'll get her out!" Ichigo prepared to swing his Zanpakuto and break open the prism.

"Kurosaki! Stop!" Uryu shouted.

"What? Why?" Ichigo wanted to know.

"You might hurt Orihime." Tatsuki told him.

"But if I do nothing…" Ichigo didn't want to think of what this development might mean or a worst case scenario.

_Ichigo what happened? _Lelouch's telepathic communication rang into his head.

_Orihime got captured inside some weird prism. We don't know how it happened. _Ichigo thought back.

Back where he was Lelouch ceased his communication and looked at Talbumosuke.

"I see you've come to realize the result of my actions just now." Talbumosuke said, hands in his pockets. "The human girl, Inoue Orihime, has a power so great that even if I were to kill each and every one of you she could revive you and it would be like nothing happened."

"If that's the case then why not just kill her?" Lelouch asked.

"Ah that, remember how I lured you all to rescue her into Hueco Mundo. I was testing the limits of the power of the bonds of friendship between Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends and I determined that, with her godlike ability Orihime was incredibly powerful if she were on the other side, but killing her would set off your biggest X-factor into a flying rage of which I would not be prepared for if he did that at the start. A heroic entity pissed off because his girlfriend or other friend was killed is not something I care to deal with so early in the battle, so, instead, I immobilized her. She's protected because the barrier is kept intact by my life force so long as we exist in the same dimension or world. The prism cannot be touched and she cannot be released. Doing so would be catastrophic to her as well as those around. How can Kurosaki Ichigo attack me with extreme vigor if I, in a way, protect his friend. He'll only go bouncing off the walls at me if I attack his other friends." Talbumosuke explained. "And now that she's useless, anyone I kill stays dead."

Lelouch's lip turned down slightly. _Damn, that was clever. But even so, _"Just how did you accomplish such a feat?"

"Hmph, Miss Inoue's power, as I already knew from when she and her friends entered the Soul Society comes from her hairpins. While she was in custody I employed a reiatsu analysis on them by coating the ceiling with the same type of reishi particles Szayel used to coat his laboratory. In doing so I managed to seep bits of reishi into her hairpins to activate a trap I just sprang right here and now." Talbumosuke stated.

_He planned all of that. There's no way Aizen had that kind of planning in his mind. _Lelouch was concerned. _I've dreadfully underestimated this man's level of planning. He wanted us to escape from Hueco Mundo. No matter what we did we were dancing right in the palm of his hand, but there was nothing we could do because we were preoccupied with our own preparations with no knowledge of how his brain works. Dammit! I've been played a fool!_ Lelouch thought for a moment. _But wait there's a problem here. _"But that means you only had a little more than twelve hours to do so before we broke in, how did—"

"How else do you think? With the Hogyoku of course." Talbumosuke said.

"What?" Lelouch was confused.

"So Urahara didn't tell you? I'm shocked. The Hogyoku is more than just an orb that breaks down the bonds between hollows and Soul Reapers, if it had done that most of what has occurred in the last nine months would not have been possible. The Hogyoku is a sort of wish granting orb that reflects its user's deepest desires. Kuchiki Rukia wanted to become normal, Arisawa Tatsuki wanted to be of use to Kurosaki Ichigo, Sado Yasutora and Inoue Orihime cursed their own powerlessness and from there any small wish I put as a top priority while utilizing it makes for eliminating a lot of X-factors when conducting experiments. Yes the Hogyoku is truly a remarkable object."

_Dammit! Why didn't Urahara tell me any of this? Didn't he think this was important information? I could've created several counter measures if I knew about this. _Lelouch grit his teeth._ What if he has the Hogyoku with him right now, could he alter reality just by wishing for it hard enough. Dammit! I can't rule out that possibility._

"Shall I guess what you're thinking?" Talbumosuke said. "You believe that I might wish to use the Hogyoku to alter the reality of the battle. However, as great as it is even the Hogyoku has its limitations. Also, I'd be foolish if I were to rely on such an object even I don't fully understand. It's a tool not a toy."

_Was he always like this? How much of this is being taught by Aizen and how much of this is self-growth. I can't know and he probably knows that I don't know. I can't figure him out if I don't know how to counter his power. Still, if he doesn't plan to use the Hogyoku, I still have my ace. There's a reason I'm wearing this helmet after all. _"Talbumosuke, it seems to me like you went through a lot of planning to prepare for this moment, but by coming to face me yourself, you've dug your own grave." He activated the slot in his helmet that revealed his eye. In the middle of the revelation he activated flash step so that he got right to Talbumosuke's flank. He knew the arrancar lord would follow him with his eyes and that's exactly what he wanted. He stood at Talbumosuke's right flank. With Geass exposed he shouted. "Atrumier Talbumosuke! Kill yourself!" The geass activated, but Talbumosuke showed no change in behavior and no indication that he was about to carry out Lelouch's orders. "What are you waiting for! Do it!" Lelouch shouted.

"Is this the same technique you used to kill my sensei?" Talbumosuke asked. He stared at Lelouch's eye. Lelouch shut the helmet before Talbumosuke could get a good look at it, but it was too late. "I've seen that emblem before, there's no use covering it up. I know that when that emblem appears in your eye your ability activates."

"Tell me why, why aren't you doing as I commanded?" Lelouch growled.

"You want to know why?" Talbumosuke asked. "Very well," he turned to fully face Lelouch, "I shall tell you, since there isn't anything you can do about it." He tilted his head in smugness to establish a sense of superiority. "I've seen you use that technique twice, once against Aizen-sensei and once against Szayel. Both times you went for your eyes and when you faced Szayel, using the cameras I had strung about the room I did a high resolution zoom in and found that you seemed to be removing a lens of sorts from your eye, which tells me that you can't turn your ability off and you wear special lenses to keep commands from activating when you don't want them to. Which also tells me two things: That such an occurrence caused a tragic accident and you can only use such a technique sparingly say perhaps once on any given individual."

Lelouch twitched at the words 'tragic accident' as he recalled what happened to Euphie.

"However, that also means that you require direct eye contact with your enemy. You looked at my sensei and Szayel and me right in the eye when you commanded us, so now I have confirmed that you need direct eye contact for your ability to work. However, I was already almost certain that such was the case. If you could nullify your ability with special lenses then obviously without them it would activate if you were talking," Talbumosuke pointed to his eye, "so I created special lenses of my own. I may not know how your ability works, but I designed these lenses once again, using the Hogyoku, with the idea in mind of blocking out your ability, but without altering my vision in any sense. Even without knowing the composition of your lenses, it seems the Hogyoku itself knew from when it felt the presence of your move on my sensei." Talbumosuke put his hands back in his pockets. "And don't even think about trying to use it to whittle down my numbers, I've already distributed these lenses to everyone here to protect them from your attack. Face it Lelouch, your trump card has been nullified."

Lelouch tensed. _Even without knowing what the Geass is or how it works he was able to nullify it so efficiently. Dammit! I should've expected something like this! Still,_ Lelouch calmed down a little, _victory that way would've been rather boring. I much more prefer a match of tactics._

"What's the matter Zero? You seem a little tense." Talbumosuke stated. "Hmph, you're no better than that fool Homura." Lelouch snapped to attention negatively at the mention of Yuna's surname. "She left a paper trail messier than that unkempt hair of hers. She was doomed the moment she crossed my sensei. Blinded by revenge her path was only one of self-destruction. She never stood a chance."

Lelouch's reiryoku exploded with intensity. He stood his ground, he knew better than to be taunted, but he was pissed off. "Don't you DARE insult the woman I loved like that! I will make you pay for such insults."

"Did I strike a nerve Lamperouge Lelouch? Does the death of your former captain still plague you like a disease? Puh, no need to answer it's obvious from your reaction. But you're all talk and no substance. If you had the confidence to strike me down in rage you would've done so, but you don't and so—"

"SHUT UP!" Lelouch shouted. "I will not bear witness to your insults and lectures! If you're going to make a move then make it!"

"Very well then." Talbumosuke smiled with a slight sigh. "Karrthus, Nigel, Sakuratella, Maria, you know what to do."

Spargga and Ciela's fraccion took off towards the four corners of Karakura town. "So you know about the Fake town."

"Yes," Talbumosuke said "And if my calculations are correct you've guarded your towers considerably with high level Soul Reapers so, since I don't know who you've sent I've sent in the strongest mid-level non-Espada I could. So what say you, shall we start our own match?" Talbumosuke asked.

"You really want to jump into the fray like that?" Lelouch asked.

"No, you're quite right." Talbumosuke pulled a small buckyball shaped bone-like object from his pocket and then, pouring spirit energy into it created a replica of Baraggan's old throne. "I'll just sit and watch for now."

Lelouch looked around the battlefield. "I'm noticing that the King of Hollows is no longer amongst your troops."

"So you committed to memory my troops and their abilities did you? I thought you might. As for Baraggan he's not here because I killed him," Talbumosuke grinned at the memory, "with my bare hands."

Lelouch felt very uncomfortable. He could recall that file as if he was holding it in front of him. Lelouch knew that by bare hands Talbumosuke was obviously referring to being able to strike down Baraggan using only his Zanpakuto and Soul Reaper powers: no Hogyoku, no assistance, no technology, no turning his opponent's power against him. The fact that he could even own the kind of power to not only face the King of Hollows as an equal, but also defeat him scared Lelouch. Still he refused to show his terror. "So you're just going to sit there for now?"

"That's what I'm going to do." Talbumosuke repeated. "If all goes well one of the pillars will be destroyed and the real Karakura Town will come back, but even if that's not the case, there's no reason for me to expel energy without knowing the situation. The king must be able to view all of his subjects so that he may calculate his next move more efficiently."

Lelouch sighed in frustration lowly. _I hope I picked our guardians well._

Lelouch had guarded the four pillars with two vice-captains and two senior officers. The northwestern pillar was guarded by Vice-captain of Squad 2, Otamachi Kendra. She was challenged by a woman with black wavy hair sticking out in all directions like snakes. She had dark yellow eyes with pupils like a snake, sharp fangs that hung over her ruby red lips, and light skin with tattoos shaped like twisted vines running up her forearms to her elbows. She was wearing long, skin tight leather pants and was wearing a rather revealing cloth over her body. It properly covered her abdomen, but did not cover any part of her arms or the center of her torso and draped itself around her neck and over her d-cup breasts. Several chains and necklaces hung from her neck and tying the cloth in place on her body was an elastic band of three connected strings. Her hollow hole was located in the center of her chest above her breasts. Her Zanpakuto, sheathed diagonally across her back, was shaped like a scimitar.

"What is your name Soul Reaper?" she asked, hissing every time an 's' sound escaped her lips.

"I am called Otamachi Kendra, Vice-captain of Squad two, and you are?" Kendra asked.

"I am the majestic sorceress over Hueco Mundo under the great Queen of Poison, Ciela Mieddo. You can call me Sakuratella Muerssa." Sakuratella replied.

"Charmed," Kendra said and drew out her katana, let's go."

The northeastern pillar was guarded by Naomi. Her opponent was Spargga's busty, black haired, axe-wielding fraccion, Maria Rosalita Samaselia.

"Name." Naomi stated.

"Why would you want to know that? Do two enemies need to know each other's names?" Maria asked.

"Lamperouge-taicho always taught us that it is good to learn the names of truly powerful opponents for they are the challenges you remember." Naomi replied.

"Then just call me Sama." Maria replied.

"You don't look like a lady to me." Naomi said.

"Huh?" Maria was confused.

Naomi talked fast to explain herself. "We have an honorific in our language and sama is the honorific when referring to someone so—"

"Gah! I don't care, let's go." Maria spun her axe and prepared to fight.

"Wait! Don't you want to know my name?" Naomi asked.

"Not really no. I've yet to meet a Soul Reaper I could not destroy." Maria answered.

"Well you haven't met me." Naomi said. "I'm the head of the Reverse Counter Force, Fifth Seat of Squad Two and Former Crystal Phantom Libra Naomi…though I shouldn't have told you that last par—aaaagh!"

Maria attacked Naomi before she could finish talking, but missed.

"You know that was rude! I was talking!" Naomi said.

"If you're a member of squad two, you shouldn't talk as often or are you a failure as an assassin."

"Failure of an assassin?" Naomi said. "I see you don't know who you're dealing with." She ripped out her Zanpakuto and whipped it out behind her. "Race across the sky, Yukan'na Kaze!" Her sword burst forth with bright green energy and turned into a gigantic, pure spirit energy, Tonfa. "Allow me to show you my killing potential."

Maria looked at Naomi with a glazed look, uncaring for her pun. "Seriously?"

Naomi laughed, standing up straight. "Haha, yeah that joke was kind of—"

Maria attacked while Naomi's guard was down, but Naomi blocked effectively with her Tonfa as she turned her body sideways blocking Maria's vertical attack with the flat end of the weapon.

"You will never catch me off guard." Naomi said seriously, "I'm too well trained for that." She charged energy into her weapon and with force, swung and pushed Maria back as a gust of air followed Naomi's swing. "Get ready, cause here I come." Naomi crouched down low and pounced.

As the fight between Naomi and Maria kicked off, down at the southeastern pillar was Renji. Lelouch recognized that, with Bankai, Renji would be more than a match for a single arrancar that was not Espada level and he figured that was all Talbumosuke would send after the greenhorn vice-captain. Lelouch knew that, with Renji's luck, he'd face a poor matchup if Lelouch did not set up the battlefield in the vice-captain's favor, so, as he correctly predicted, a strong mid-level, non-Espada was headed his way. With everything the vice-captain had been through Lelouch knew Renji needed a win and a practical chance at redemption and this was the opportunity he was giving him. Of course if he screwed it up he had Yachiru waiting in lieu on backup. He figured that having to be bailed out by someone who appeared to be five to eight years old would give Renji extra incentive not to lose. Not to mention that Yachiru was amongst the more powerful vice-captains in the Gotei, even without Bankai and if she ran into trouble, Lelouch knew that Kenpachi would definitely step in to give a hand and the arrancar would be a thing of the past.

Renji's opponent turned out to be Nigel, the brown haired, also greenhorn, arrancar of Spargga's fraccion. He had a chainsaw blade on a staff for a Zanpakuto and was one of the least experienced arrancar in Talbumosuke's unit, but his reiatsu suggested hidden power and hidden potential, which is why he sent him.

"So you're my opponent?" Nigel asked.

"Yeah, the name's Abarai Renji, vice-captain of squad six, and you?" Renji asked.

"Ah, I've heard about you. According to Victor-niisama, who read up on you guys for the sake of our unit, you're considered the greenhorn amongst the vice-captains, but you're also one of the only ones with Bankai." Nigel smirked. Spargga had become a part of the Espada _after_ the invasion and Talbumosuke had had ample time to learn about Kaien's Bankai and add it to the records. "I guess that's fitting since I'm one of the least experienced arrancar in the army that I would face you. A battle of greenhorns, this should be interesting." Nigel stated.

"Bring it on." Renji encouraged.

"Gladly." Nigel revved up his Zanpakuto and charged forward, the battle had begun.

And finally, down at the Southwestern pillar, was Ikkaku, Shikai already out. Lelouch knew about Ikkaku's Bankai as he had learned about it both from Renji and from Shisato the former knew about it, the latter speculated such from his reiatsu levels. Lelouch had confronted Ikkaku on it and, after pressing him, managed to get Ikkaku to fess up, but met with resistance of its usage and was ultimately forced to resort to Geass. The command was 'during the Battle against Talbumosuke's forces, if you are ultimately about to be wiped out you _will_ use your Bankai. I will not let your pride affect the mission.'

With two Bankai users and two assassins covering the pillars, Lelouch felt that he would be able to protect the pillars. What he didn't know was that Talbumosuke wasn't about to play with four cards in every set. Ikkaku's opponent was a high-level non-Espada. The _only one_ Talbumosuke had sent out and that was on purpose. The arrancar he had selected, Karrthus, was a monster. In fact he had the same kind of durability as the fabled Kenpachis of the Soul Society. He could take so many hits and keep on kicking. In fact, Karrthus had all the capabilities of becoming a low power level Espada, but formally rejected the offer in order to serve under Ciela.

Karrthus was the bodyguard to his queen and refused to directly serve under anyone except her. In truth, he was potentially one of the most powerful Adjuchas in all of Hueco Mundo, clearly captain level. He was Talbumosuke's first trump card and was about to be played. Karrthus, while sealed up, was covered in hollow armor on his upper body. It restricted the movement of his arms and legs, but it made him damn tough to pierce. Even his face was covered by this armor with only his nose penetrating through it. There were nails in his head and along his back. Karrthus' fists were huge as they were covered by massive gauntlets with reinforced knuckles. His lower body consisted of a pair of torn sweat pants down by the ankles, Karrthus' thick gray-red ankles. His lower body was not as armored as his upper body, allowing Karrthus to be fast on his feet. His hollow hole was beneath his armor and therefore not currently visible and his Zanpakuto was a giant butcher knife hooked into the nails along his back. He towered over Ikkaku at a height of 7' 5".

"Jeez, you come from a monster film or something?" Ikkaku asked.

"Brgh." Karrthus snorted. "I am her ladyship Ciela's bodyguard as such I must be as efficient as possible and to properly guard her, I myself must be properly guarded."

"Well you certainly seem well guarded. Hope that armor isn't just for show. What's your name big guy?" Ikkaku asked.

"I am Karrthus Darigaaz." Karrthus answered. "I am the warrior supreme under her ladyship the Queen of Poison, Ciela Mieddo."

"Warrior Supreme huh? Well let's see how good you are against me. I am the third seat of squad eleven, Madarame Ikkaku!" Ikkaku charged forward at Karrthus with his Shikai to begin their confrontation.

Back at the northwestern end, Kendra and Sakuratella had begun their battle. With their swords drawn the two women clashed against each other. With both their blades hacking at the enemy's right side the blades clanged and slid off each other. Both women spun counterclockwise and connected their blades into each other from backhand slashes. Kendra then disappeared with her amazing speed and tried to attack Sakuratella from above, moving so fast it looked like there were three of her as she brought her sword down upon the fraccion as if determined to use the woman's skull as a pedestal for her Zanpakuto.

Sakuratella dodged to Kendra's right with a jump before Kendra impacted and the vice-captain missed, landing on the air on her knees, sword planted down, but as Sakuratella took a swing at her shoulder she vanished again and this time stabbed Sakuratella right in the back. Kendra wasn't the strongest Soul Reaper, but hot damn was she one of the fastest. In fact she was _the_ fastest vice-captain, bar none. With her Zanpakuto tip lodged in Sakuratella's back in between her dorsal muscles and lower back, the right of the arrancar's spine, Kendra slashed her sword out of Sakuratella and then bashed her shoulder into the arrancar's back before leaping into the air at an ankle and planting several fierce kicks into the arrancar's shoulder height area. The first few were slow, but fierce and then Kendra picked up her speed, jackhammering her feet into Sakuratella's center upper back before pushing off the arrancar's back and coming in close once again and bringing her blade down along the arrancar's armor and slashing down, breaking through the first band of armor on Sakuratella's back.

The arrancar turned around and swung, but Kendra did a magnificent gymnastic backflip through the air with her legs together and her arms spread wide, landing perfectly on her feet a few sword lengths from her enemy. Sakuratella rushed in taking a wide swing. Kendra dodged back and to the side and back and to the side again as Sakuratella swung down vertically with both hands. She then twisted her body and launched herself forward in a corkscrew motion to try and throw Kendra off, but the patrol corps leader simply dodge rolled to the side and spun around Sakuratella before popping up right behind her and slashing horizontally, creating another nick along her back.

Sakuratella turned to face her enemy as Kendra held her sword up at a forty-five degree angle in front of her, ready for the next exchange. "You're not bad Otamachi Kendra. Our armor is three times as dense as the hierro that covers our body. The fact that you pierced mine with only a sealed blade shows just how capable you are as a high-ranking member of the Onmitsukido, but unfortunately play time is over." Black and green energy began to seep around her legs as she held Zanpakuto upside down. "Allow me to show you the true extent of my power." Sakuratella opened her mouth and dangled her Zanpakuto in front of it.

_I don't like the looks of this. _Kendra said, getting more defensive.

"Confuse, Chaman de cráneos!" **(Shaman of skulls)** Sakuratella bit off the tip of her blade and black and green energy surged around her as her Zanpakuto dissolved covering her in a flame of the exact same color of the energy surrounding her. The flame organized itself into the formation one might see from a torch and then Sakuratella reached through the flames, vibrant red nails accenting her arms, along with bracelets made of skulls. Her tattoos remained. She rotated her arm in a clockwise motion half a circle and then thrust it forward, dispersing the flame. Sakuratella's eyes were accented with thick black eyeshadow and her necklaces from before were now wreathes of skulls around her neck. Instead of her twisted armor, she wore a breastplate with a flat skull-shaped pattern. The breastplate did not cover abdomen and around her waist was a hardened pair of panties, tied around her legs with leather rope. Sakuratella's legs were completely uncovered and she had long luscious legs with red painted toenails. She wore two anklets on her legs, also made of skulls. She also had skull earrings. She then placed her hand on her weapon: a whip made linked together with leather and human-shaped skulls. "Ready for round two?" Sakuratella asked. She tugged on the whip and then let go of it with her left hand and whipped it forward with her right, spitting up a group of three red orbs that hovered for a few moments. They were balas.

Kendra cartwheeled to the left to dodge the first, bashed the second one away with her sword and then jumped over the first one and spun through the air towards Sakuratella.

"That won't work." Sakuratella laughed. She took in a deep breath and screeched, creating a horrible noise and a powerful, banshee-like scream, the shockwave of which pushed Kendra back and knocked her out of her spinning attack. Sakuratella then moved in on Kendra and got in on her from behind and wrapped her whip around the vice-captain. One of the skulls opened its mouth and bit into Kendra's arm. Kendra was strangled too tightly to break free. Sakuratella lifted her free hand and gestured towards an area in the air in front of Kendra. A wooden coffin appeared that looked like it had withered away. The cover opened revealing spikes on both the inside of the coffin and the door. Kendra could foresee what was about to happen. She kicked her legs to try and break free.

"Ah-ah-ah," Sakuratella said and moved her hands erratically about in front of her like a witch in front of her cauldron. The skulls separated, linked by bonds of reiatsu, similar to how Renji's Hihio Zabimaru worked, binding Kendra completely. A whip of pure green energy appeared off the end of one skull and connected to Sakuratella's hand. She played with Kendra like a yoyo as she spun her out and spun her back again, dizzying the vice-captain and then, after a few times, snapped the vice-captain straight into the coffin and slammed it shut. "I told you that playtime was over darling. You should've released your sword when you had the chance." Sakuratella said and called for her skulls as they phased through the coffin and reformed along Sakuratella's whip. The fraccion began to make her march towards her opponent to confirm her death.

However, a true assassin never died from such cliché tricks. As Sakuratella marched forward an echo sounded from within the coffin. "Kill from the shadows, Akuma Ansatsu." The coffin suddenly turned to splinters and Kendra emerged in Shikai form, slimmed down, facemask, hairpins and shoelace style braids, short jagged dagger, the entire thing. She appeared to have received little to no damage from impacting with the coffin.

"No…you should at least have one or two puncture wounds." Sakuratella marveled.

"One good thing about being a member of the Onmitsukido is we know how to land properly. I've got a few scratches on my legs and hands, but your coffin is so roomy I managed to keep myself from getting punctured too badly." Kendra smirked behind her facemask.

"Damn bitch!" Sakuratella sent out her whip again, but Kendra was far too fast to be hit by it this time and vanished into thin air and appeared right behind Sakuratella before smashing her leg into her spine, bones cracked as a result. Sakuratella doubled over and Kendra came down from above, creating a nasty gash along her shoulder, nearly cleaving it off. The fraccion screamed in pain as Kendra landed down on her left side.

Kendra turned and cracked high kicked Sakuratella in the jaw. "Oh shut up." The arrancar recoiled and Kendra let drive a fist into the arrancar's solar plexus as she coughed up blood and went flying back. Kendra rushed in on her, but Sakuratella gained control of herself and opened her mouth to fire a cero, charging it in between her fangs. "I don't think so!" Kendra declared fiercely and leapt into the air. She held her dagger above her head and charged spirit energy into it, setting it aflame. "Rain Down!" She slashed downward as five fireballs ejected from her Zanpakuto and slammed into Sakuratella before she had time to fire her cero, creating two burns on her upper arms one on the left side of her abdomen, one on her face and the last hit her just above her left ankle.

Sakuratella hissed and sent her whip up at Kendra as she came flying in from above, but the patrol corps leader did an aerial swerve to the side. "In my time as a vice-captain I've trained with both Kuchiki Hisana-sama and Abarai-san as vice-captains, both use a whip as their primary weapon. I must say that compared to them, yours is by far the least effective." Kendra landed past Sakuratella and entered into a crouched position behind her as she created a deep wound along the arrancar's abdomen before jamming her dagger into the center of the arrancar's back, just beneath her hollow hole. Sakuratella gagged up blood. "Give it up, you can't hope to win against me. Kendra said and turned around to her opponent's back. I'm going to give the kill blow on my next strike, you should remain still as possible and pray for a painless end."

Sakuratella smiled and snickered and then full out laughed at Kendra's declaration. "Kill me in the next blow? You? Absurd." Sakuratella turned and fired her whip forward. "You filthy Soul Reaper!"

Kendra disappeared and Sakuratella watched as several cuts appeared along her whip and all the skulls were cleaved in half. Kendra stood behind her once again, twirling her dagger like it was the barrel of a gun. She gripped it as it made another revolution to face down towards the ground. "I told you, you should've asked for a painless end." With a burst of shunpo Kendra appeared while Sakuratella was in shock of seeing her skulls destroyed and as she passed by her created a nasty gash from straight the top of her right shoulder, diagonally straight through her chainmail, down to her left hip and along it to the front of her body. Sakuratella looked at her as she began to lose the feeling in her body from extreme blood loss. Kendra turned to look at her with compassionless eyes. Sakuratella fell from the sky towards the ground. "Don't worry." Kendra said as she looked at where her defeated enemy had fallen. "It's fatal."

Back at the northeastern pillar, Naomi was doing well in her battle against Maria. Neither had taken any significant damage and Naomi could be said to have the upper hand since she was playing excellent keep away. Every time Maria struck, Naomi would counter with a swing from her tonfa, which would push Maria back. It was one power of her Zanpakuto, extra wind force accented Naomi's strikes, blowing back and destabilizing the opponent.

As Naomi blew Maria away from her into the air above and in front of her, the black haired arrancar stood her ground irritated. _How can such a ditzy, easily distracted kid get the better of me? I mean just look at her. _Maria watched as a dragonfly flew around Naomi's head and she watched it with interest._ Honestly, how is that not having your guard down? This bitch has some retarded ass reflexes._

Naomi watched the dragonfly, fly away. "Bye Mr. Dragonfly." She waved. She then turned her attention to Maria with a serious look, holding up her tonfa while creating a right angle with her elbow between her fist and shoulder. Naomi then disappeared and attacked Maria from behind. "Toppu!" **(Gust) **A burst of green energy shot forth from her weapon at Maria as Naomi swung her arm as if holding a sword, despite the fact that the blade faced towards her in her case.

Maria got hit right in the back and turned and struck at Naomi with her hatchet, but Naomi was already gone. Borrowing a page from her fukutaicho's book Naomi came at Maria from above, but instead of using her blade she made to kick Maria from three different angles, then she rushed the arrancar when the fraccion dodged to the side, bashing her in the head with a quick strike as she crossed her right arm over her body. Maria got cut in her forehead. Naomi folded her arms and looked up and to the side. _Now what's she up to._

"Could you use your Resurreccion already so I can go all out, I'm getting bored." Naomi whined.

_What did she just say? _Maria asked crazed. "You little brat." Maria grumbled. "Are you telling me you're not even coming at me with full force?"

Naomi nodded overenthusiastically with a smile. "You see the second division is a little weird compared to the others. Taicho has to set up the senior officers according to who would be in charge of the branches of the Onmitsukido." Naomi bopped herself on the head. "I'm nowhere near as skilled as Otamachi-fukutaicho, but at the same time taicho says I'm not responsible enough to take on such an important role to be in charge of the STRU or disciplinary enough to be in charge of the detention unit so that's why I'm just the fifth seat." Naomi giggled and then took a stance, "but I'm actually a much better fighter than Yolanda or Samakura-senpai."

"You want my release form," Maria grit her teeth, "very well." She smiled proudly and declared, "then feast your eyes on my incredible might that has served Spargga-sama so very well for so long. Hunt down and destroy," Maria swung her axe down with one hand and then slapped her gripped hand with her open left palm, "Ginoide!" **(Gynoid) **Maria's form twisted and warped. Her mask fragments that originally made up the scar on her right cheek formed into an eye-patch on her left eye. The iris of said eye glowed red and the sclera turned black. A segment of the patch followed down across her nose and down her right cheek. Another segment went back behind her ear, wrapping around her head and connecting back over across the top of her head entering down her face from her forehead and connecting to her eye from the opposite corner. She was wearing a shirt that didn't cover her midriff, but shows no cleavage as it covers her neck, but was sleeveless. Several bracelets went up Maria's arms, starting at her wrist and ending near her shoulder. They were bound tightly to her skin, squeezing her flesh. Maria was wearing shorts and there were leg braces around her legs. She was wearing regular white as opposed to the traditional footwear. Her left eye functioned like a bionic robot's eye, analyzing Naomi's reiatsu and parameters. Maria was no longer holding a weapon. "Bring it on."

Naomi lurched forward, but the muscle movement was recorded in Maria's eye and she easily sidestepped Naomi's attack. "What?"

Maria smirked and punched Naomi from underneath with her first, launching her higher into the air. Maria disappeared in a flash and appeared above Naomi and smashed her fist into Naomi's back, sending her flying back down. She disappeared and cut across at Naomi from the side, punching downwards, before cutting across and delivering and uppercut to her chin before kicking her in the stomach and disappearing and kicking her in the back of her head before hitting her so hard in the shoulder that Naomi spun before Maria tripped and uppercut her, causing her to spin on an axis similar to the planet Uranus Maria then appeared above Naomi and charged energy in front of her eye. "Cero." The blast of red energy blasted through Naomi and sent her blasting into the ground. Maria sonidoed to the ground. The surroundings of both fighters was that of a forest clearing near a metal fence on one side overlooking a cliff. Naomi was face down on the ground in quite a bit of pain.

"You didn't stand a chance girl," Maria said and pointed to her eye. "My release form's eye reads muscle movement and the flow of reiatsu, largely reducing the effectiveness of Kido and Hakuda used against me." Maria approached Naomi as she seemed to be just laying there. "I can tell when you punch and when you kick, when you use Hado and when you use Bakudo. An Onmitsukido like you stands no chance against me. I've seen your Zanpakuto. It's nothing special. You are no match for me, girl."

"Actually," Naomi said, grunting to get to her feet, "You've barely seen my Zanpakuto." She turned around, covered in wounds, the sleeves of her Kosode and the legs of her hakama torn, with the chest of her kosode completely destroyed leaving only her shitagi on in that area. One of her eyes were closed as she smirked. "So far I've only used just the basics of my Zanpakuto. I told you before that when you released your form I would show you the true power of my Zanpakuto. You see," Naomi held up her Zanpakuto, "Right now it's just a mass of uncontrolled energy. It's perfect for blocking and weaker opponents and it can do the basic firing of my Toppu attack, but it lacks the true, sleek power of an assassin. Allow me to show you what happens when I condense it and take command of all my fighting potential." Naomi held up her Zanpakuto and the energy around the tonfa began to condense and then the weapon flashed. The handle became solid while the blade appeared to be laser-like in appearance, shaped like the fang of a wolf or the talon of a bird or quite possibly the claw of a tiger. Simply put it was sharp and sleek. "Are you ready?" Naomi asked. She disappeared faster than Maria's eye could read and three lacerations appeared along Maria's body: one across her torso, one along her shoulder and upper arm and a small scratch on her upper arm.

_What? _

"It seems your little scouter thing didn't pick me up," Naomi said and turned around, "Am I too fast for you to read?" Naomi asked.

"Don't be so conceited!" Maria shot forward, but Naomi disappeared. Maria turned only for Naomi to kick her right in the chest and smacked her against the metal fence. Following that Naomi tore through the metal fence with her tonfa. A burst of wind energy trailed behind her, blasting a blade-tip shaped hole through Maria's abdomen and sent her straight through the fence.

"What was that you were saying earlier about being able to predict my movements?" Naomi asked holding up her tonfa and staring straight at Maria as she clutched her wound.

_Impossible…how did she suddenly get so fast? _"How are you so much better than me?" Maria shouted.

"I'm not better than you." Naomi said and reappeared on the other side of Maria, twirling her tonfa handle with her wrist like it was a whisk. All of the bracelets on Maria's left arm shattered, shocking her. "When you suddenly decided you were better than me, when you gave into your arrogance that I was a weak, defenseless Soul Reaper, that is when you lost." Naomi said.

"What?" Maria said.

Naomi folded her arms. "I dunno, sounded better in my head. Really," Naomi shrugged, "I guess you just suck."

"You little bitch!" Maria freaked out and fired a bala straight at Naomi. Using her tonfa, Naomi split it in half.

"Toppu!" The gusting blast smashed into Maria and caused her to recoil. _Time for the finisher. _Using her Shunpo Naomi split into three and dashed towards Maria, shuffling as she did so.

_I…I can't tell which one is the real one or if they're all real._

Two of the Naomi's split around and flanked Maria. "Toppu!" they announced in unison popping her into the air. They then launched together, simultaneously at Maria's launched, spinning form, coming in at fast speeds. They passed through Maria, creating three deep lacerations two horizontal and one vertical, finishing her off. Torn apart and decimated, Maria fell from the air and the real Naomi, the one that had flanked Maria's left side, stood on the air and folded her arms as she sealed her Zanpakuto. She then spread her arms apart, twirled her blade and quickly sheathed her blade. "It does not matter predator or prey, for a cornered rat will bite the cat." She thought about what she just said and then scratched her head. "I gotta work on my one-liners."

Down at the southeast pillar Renji and Nigel were continuing their battle of the inexperienced, but powerful. Each had already inflicted one injury on the other. Nigel had, with his chainsaw, sliced off a segment of the side of Renji's shoulder and the red haired vice-captain had managed to create a shallow slash along the middle of Nigel's torso. As Nigel deflected Renji's third strike and Zabimaru retracted to its sealed state, the two stared at each other with fierce determination.

"You're pretty good for a greenhorn." Nigel remarked.

"Only as a vice-captain. I've spent more than forty five years as a fully-fledged Soul Reaper. I'm more than a match for you." Renji declared.

"Oh yeah, well let's see if you're still talking so big after you've seen my release form." Nigel grabbed his weapon with both hands and swung it at the ground so that the chainsaw was only inches above the top of the pillar he and Renji were standing on. "Grab, La Garra!" **(The Claw)** His Zanpakuto broke into white pieces of shrapnel that then coated his body. Nigel's right hand turned into a multi-segmented gauntlet and his left hand transformed into a chainsaw. Both were connected to armor along the center of his body, shirt gone, like Ivy up the side of a building. His legs turned into thick, armored greaves with chainsaw teeth running up the front of them. "Take this!" Nigel reached back with his right hand and then thrust it forward. The segments of the gauntlet detached and expanded as the palm of the object tore towards Renji and blasted a hole right in the upper segment of his chest. As if that weren't bad enough, Nigel then used the wound he had created and locked into Renji, pulling himself towards the vice-captain like a grappling hook and digging his chainsaw arm right into Renji's lower right abdomen. The sixth-division vice-captain screamed in pain.

Nigel removed both of his arms from Renji's body and then made to chop off Renji's head with his chainsaw arm, but Renji put up Zabimaru to block, barely.

"Die! Die! Die! Die!" Nigel chanted as he struck forward with his chainsaw arm multiple times. Renji was becoming overpowered with every blow. His wounds were serious and this arrancar had powered up excessively.

_Dammit. This is bad. If I don't breakaway soon, I'm screwed. I have to do something. _Renji thought to himself.

"What's wrong?" Nigel taunted as he continued to hack away at Renji. "Don't tell me this is all you've got. Oh that's right, as long as I keep on you like this, you can't take the time necessary to release your Bankai can you?" He laughed. "Well I guess that just means you suck Abarai Renji!"

Hearing himself insulted Renji got pissed off and took onto the offensive slashing with Zabimaru and cutting Nigel right in the neck. The arrancar backed off at Renji's anger to escape the increasing reiatsu.

"That does it! I am sick and tired of people looking down on me! I am sick of people treating me like I'm garbage, like I don't deserve the title I have! Ever since Rukia was adopted into the Kuchiki family my life has hit a never ending stream of bad luck, failures and problems. Well it ends today! I'm not about to end here! And I'm certainly not about to let a crazed little upstart like you get the better of me! Bankai!"

_Oh damn. _Nigel thought to himself.

The screech of Renji's Bankai as it released was heard and the gigantic, bony snake-like weapon appeared. "Hihio Zabimaru!" Renji sent out the head of his Bankai as it snaked towards Nigel. With his gauntlet, Nigel stopped Hihio Zabimaru with his bare hand, trying to push it back, but Renji simply pulled his Bankai back and then slammed it into the arrancar's torso before Zabimaru opened its mouth and clamped down on Nigel's side.

"This isn't over!" Nigel aimed his gauntlet at the ground and grappled himself towards the top of the pillar pulling Zabimaru with him, then he used his chainsaw arm and tried to cut his way out of Zabimaru's head, but his chainsaw merely buzzed against the half-organic creature's jaw. _What?_

"Looks like you can't break free. And it's to be expected. Zabimaru is an extension of me. All of its composition is my reiatsu taken form and the bonds between its segments are made from my reiatsu, separable at will. You're trapped."

"I don't think so." Nigel said and charged a cero at Renji.

"Heh, idiot." Controlling Zabimaru, while Nigel was still charging his cero Renji discombobulated the arrancar as the snake-like Bankai thrashed about and then cascaded the length of Zabimaru off the edge of the pillar forcing Nigel's cero to fire harmlessly into the air. With another motion Renji directed Zabimaru to throw Nigel with excessive force, the air current keeping him off balance. He then shot forward Zabimaru towards Nigel as the giant creature opened its mouth again. "Hikotsu Taiho!"

"Aah…AAAAAGH!" Nigel was blown to bits and disintegrated by the attack. Renji sealed his Bankai and put his sword away.

_Good work Zabimaru. _He said as he stroked the handle of his sword the way one would a house pet. He then looked off the pillar into the distance. _It looks like things might start to look up for you and me from here on out._

However, while Renji's luck was high on the jackpot, Ikkaku was tanking and badly. He had yet to break through Karrthus' armor at all and had been punched several times. He had three bruises on his torso, at his right abdomen, right in front of his heart, nearly rupturing an artery, and would've had a couple of cracked ribs if Karrthus hadn't hit the cartilage. He also got socked in the left side of his face and Karrthus had put his foot in the center of his stomach. But even so, Ikkaku still kept on kicking.

"Give up Soul Reaper, you don't stand a chance." Karrthus told Ikkaku.

"Sorry, but in Squad Eleven you're not beaten until you're dead." Ikkaku said.

"I see, how very hollow like. We fight to our last breath as well." Karrthus said.

"How interesting, not that I care much." Ikkaku let out a fierce battle cry and charged towards Karrthus. The big guy sidestepped Ikkaku's shikai, grabbed it, crushed it in his fist and then smashed his head into Ikkaku causing Ikkaku to reel. Karrthus then smashed his fist into Ikkaku's stomach and popped him into the air then jumped into the air after Ikkaku and smashed him to the ground, pressing his palm into Ikkaku's back. He stomped on Ikkaku's head. He charged a cero.

"You are beaten, any last words, Soul Reaper?" Karrthus asked.

Ikkaku's worried look suddenly changed as Lelouch's orders from Geass rang in his head.

"_If you are about to die against Talbumosuke's forces, you will use your Bankai. The mission comes before your pride."_

"Yeah," Ikkaku said as the geass took hold. "Just one. Bankai!" The energy surge forced Karrthus to back off immediately as Ikkaku rose to his feet and a whirlwind surrounded him as he prepared to unleash his Bankai. It died down and Ikkaku was seen holding a monk's spade and a guan do in his hands connected to giant blade, by chains, floating behind him. "Ryumon Hozukimaru!" At this point Ikkaku came to his senses and then noticed that he was using his Bankai. _Wh-when did I…why did I? _

Karrthus interrupted his thoughts. "Bankai hm? I see, so that's why you were chosen to guard this pillar."

Ikkaku thought back to the conversation he had with Lelouch. _Did he do something to me to force me to use Bankai when I was in a jam? Well, I guess there's no contemplating it now. What's done is done, but, Lamperouge-taicho, I'm going to give you hell for making me go against my mottos. _"You're darn right it is!" Ikkaku boasted, though he was disappointed somewhat to learn that Lelouch had chosen him because of it. In truth, had Lelouch not had the knowledge of Ikkaku's Bankai he would've had either Shuhei or Yachiru guarding the pillar. "So let's go!" Ikkaku charged into battle and attacked with the spade, slicing through Karrthus' armor and cutting into him as the arrancar blocked. _Well whatdya know, maybe this wasn't such a bad forced release after all. _Ikkaku grinned.

Karrthus threw a punch, but Ikkaku blocked with the guan do, the impact didn't even crack the weapon. Ikkaku grabbed both weapons and stepped back and swung down with his spade before following up with a low to high slash from the guan do. Karrthus' armor was broken through by Ikkaku's swings.

_He's strong. _Karrthus realized. _In fact I feel him getting stronger as the battle progresses._

Ikkaku began twirling the central blade, sending the spade and guan do spinning like swings at a carnival ride. The whirlwind caused Karrthus to realize that only had one option to completely pound Ikkaku into the ground.

_It is unfortunate that I must use it on someone that is not a captain, but Ciela-sama would not be pleased with me if I did not use it now. _Karrthus reached behind his back and grabbed his weapon as Ikkaku charged up Ryumon Hozukimaru. "Excruciate, Guerrero." **(Warrior) **Ikkaku was knocked off balance and he rolled backwards across the top of the pillar as Karrthus' armor exploded off of him. Ikkaku quickly got to his feet to see what had occurred. Still wearing the same ripped jeans, Karrthus was standing mightly with his gray-red skin and hairless head. His hollow hole was now visible as a hole in the top right part of Karrthus' head where his brain would be. His Zanpakuto had merged into his arm. His hand was now a blade glowing red hot as if seeping with lava. Karrthus was now 8 feet tall and had an eight-pack, and was slimmed down and toned up. His mask fragments were now just a single cracked fragment along the top of the right side of his forehead going across and down towards the bridge of his nose and stopping just at his eyebrows. He had a flame tattoo on his right pectoral. Along Karrthus' left and right arms and along the smooth areas of his toned muscles, spaced well apart, even on his back, were small feelers that whipped around erratically. "Time to die." Karrthus charged towards Ikkaku and attacked faster than the 3rd seat could blink with a swing of his sword he sliced right through Ikkaku's guan do, shattering it to pieces. Ikkaku swung at Karrthus with his spade, but Karrthus grabbed it with his bare hands not even getting cut and squeezed. The weapon cracked and was crushed to dust in Karrthus' bare fist. Ikkaku grabbed the giant central blade, and cut across Karrthus' stomach, but it just scrapped against his hierro not doing any damage. Ikkaku was floored, not knowing what to do. "You're finished." Karrthus told him. He punched Ikkaku in the head and sent him tumbling off the pillar. He then charged a cero using his weaponized arm and blasted Ikkaku straight into the ground.

Ikkaku got up as Karrthus dropped to the ground in front of him. Ikkaku took another swing at Karrthus, with both hands on his central blade, but Karrthus swung his lava blade arm slashed it half.

"Die." Karrthus said and then drove his blade arm straight into Ikkaku's chest and out the other end. The wound was fierce and the burning blade made it even worse, creating a fierce burning sensation that seared the top layer of tissue of Ikkaku's lungs.

Everyone sensed Ikkaku's defeat. His backup, as chosen by Lelouch, Sajin and Shisato made haste towards the area. The captain decided it was best he engaged the enemy and Shisato would help Ikkaku. However, when they arrived on the scene they saw Ikkaku on the length of Karrthus' arm.

"IKKAKU!" Shisato screamed in panic. The fraccion slumped Ikkaku off his arm. Sajin charged at him and engaged the arrancar in battle, taking the fight elsewhere. Shisato knelt down at Ikkaku's side in shock. There was so much blood. Yesterday they had decided to take their rivalry/friendship to a different level. They had started a relationship. They had copulated. It couldn't all be over.

Ikkaku twitched and opened his eyes. He could barely see, but he couldn't mistake Shisato's blonde hair and red eyes as she hunched over him, crying as her head blotted out the sun from the angle he was at. Ikkaku reached up with all of his strength and stroked the side of Shisato's face, letting her tears gather on his finger. He brushed her cheek with his thumb. "Hey babe," he said to her, "why the funeral fountain?" he asked, referring to the tears falling from her face.

"Oh Ikkaku," Shisato smiled, "there's life left in you yet. Unohana or one of our healers can patch you up."

Ikkaku blinked. "Shisato…where did you go…are you still there?" Ikkaku asked.

"Wh-what are you saying? Of course I'm still here. She grabbed his arm with her hands. Can't you feel my hands…can't you see my face?" Shisato asked.

_Damn is it really that bad? _Ikkaku wondered. He could still hear Shisato's voice, but he couldn't see or feel her. _So this is it huh? Looks like my luck's run out. _Ikkaku closed his blinded eyes. Before he lost all sensibility he noticed something. He could still sense Shisato's reiatsu, but…there was more. Several decimeters from where he could sense her soul he sensed another. It was faint, barely noticeable, but it had a sense of nostalgia from the sensation. Ikkaku if he had the strength would've laughed. Instead a wide smile crossed his face. His last thoughts, his final memory, were of a self-inscribed vision of the future. Ikkaku could almost see Shisato's stomach growing, the baby in her arms, a little boy that looked like him, with blonde hair, doing the lucky dance. _Yeah, _Ikkaku thought, _that's a good final thought…a future…fit…for…you...Shisato. _Ikkaku's lover almost missed it when Ikkaku's mouth formed two simple words to convey his feelings, before his body could no longer hold his life together.

"Ikkaku?" Shisato called his name. He didn't even twitch. "IKKAKU!" Firmly she grabbed his shoulders and sobbed, lamenting her loss. She controlled herself as quickly as she could, after all, this was a battlefield. She stood up and sucked back her tears. She crossed her hand over her heart. She looked at the sky with a scowl. _You lived and died as you desired. I will make sure you are not forgotten you brave, brave man you. _Shedding one last tear, Shisato turned to leave her lost love's body behind. _Farewell, Ikkaku…my love._

Sajin and Karrthus continued their battle giant to giant when Sajin noticed that he couldn't sense Ikkaku anymore. _I see, so Madarame is no longer with us. This is…a great loss indeed._ He senses snapped back to the battlefield as Karrthus' blade arm clanged against Sajin's Zanpakuto.

"You had best keep your wits about you nameless captain or you will die just like your comrade." Karrthus told Sajin.

"Nameless? Ah yes, how rude of me." Sajin slid across the air and looked at Karrthus. "I am the Captain of Squad Seven, Komamura Sajin."

"I see. Will you release your Bankai captain?" Karrthus asked and swung his blade arm out at his side. "You know that you will die if you don't."

"You didn't even have to ask. I didn't want my reiatsu to make Ikkaku's condition worse, but seeing as how that's not going to matter I have no qualms about releasing it. Feast your eyes arrancar, behold my Bankai. Ban-kai!" Sajin shouted and the giant Samurai that was his Bankai appeared. "Kokujo Tengen Myo!"

"That things pretty big. But…size never matters." Karrthus charged forward towards Sajin only to be swatted by the samurai's left hand. _I see, big and powerful huh? No matter. _Karrthus vanished in an instant and came from above at the Samurai using sonido. He straightened out his right arm and put his left hand on his right arm. "Cero." He blasted the energy straight into the giant's face. Sajin blocked with his sword only for it to chip. Karrthus smirked. _As I thought this one is no match for me either. I am enough to conquer this entire battlefield. _The samurai's arm went shooting towards Karrthus, he sidestepped it with ease and slashed up, cutting off the samurai and Sajin's hand. _I see so the giant's damage is reflected in the wolf man's. How inconvenient for him. _Karrthus shot towards Sajin like a rocket. Sajin swung at Karrthus with his giant's sword, but Karrthus bashed it away with his weapon hand and dove straight towards Sajin. _This ends now. _Karrthus got right in Sajin's space. "CERO!" The red hollow flash tore right into Sajin at point blank, blasting a hole in him the size of car tire. Sajin dropped from the air and tumbled towards the ground. Unohana was already on her way. Sajin wasn't burning inside so, if she was lucky, and she only had a one in five chance, she could recover the wolfish captain. _Two down. _"Anybody else?" Karrthus asked to the air.

Suddenly a fierce, blood hungry reiatsu stepped up to the field. Karrthus turned around to see the grinning demon of the Soul Society standing behind him. Lelouch, recognizing the issue with the enemy at the southwestern pillar decided to break out the big guns and not screw around. Karrthus was going down and Lelouch had just the man for the job. With his spiked hair, eye-patch, sleeveless haori and chipped sword Karrthus' third opponent stepped up to the battlefield. "So, you're the one that beat Ikkaku huh? This should be fun."

"Who are you?" Karrthus asked.

"I'm the Captain of Squad Eleven, Zaraki Kenpachi. And you?" Kenpachi asked.

"Karrthus Darigaaz, fraccion to her ladyship Ciela Mieddo." Karrthus answered.

"I see, well then, Karrthus, let's have some fun!" Kenpachi said and charged forward towards the powerful arrancar. He swung with extreme force, but Karrthus dodged. Karrthus took a swing at Kenpachi's face, but barely managed to elicit a scratch along the bridge of the captain's nose.

_What? _

Kenpachi slashed at Karrthus again, creating a deep gash in the arrancar's left arm. Karrthus struck back with his right arm, slicing Kenpachi, Kenpachi slashed Karrthus with his sword down the center of his chest. For each wound Karrthus gave Kenpachi, though it festered, Kenpachi delivered one twice as worse.

"What's the matter? Don't tell me this is all you've got!" Kenpachi declared. He swung at Karrthus beneath his collarbone line, spilling blood. "Man this is boring." Kenpachi said. "I can't believe Lelouch sent me to kill a piss ant like you. You've barely put any real damage on me."

_Real damage? He's covered in scratches. _Kenpachi had dozens of small wounds all along his body while Karrthus had large lacerations up and down his torso and arms. The arrancar was obviously in far worse shape.

"I know!" Kenpachi grinned. "Hit me with your cero! That'll make it interesting."

"You want my cero. I'd be happy to oblige." Karrthus said and charged the energy in his bladed arm and fired it at Kenpachi while the two were less than ten feet apart. Kenpachi didn't even move. _Pathetic fool. _Karrthus said, only to gasp when he realized Kenpachi was still standing. The extent of his cero's damage was tearing through Kenpachi's Shihakusho and putting a small, two-inch radius circle of damage into Kenpachi's skin at the center of his ribcage.

"That it?" Kenpachi asked with a grin. For the first time in his life Karrthus felt fear. "Well, guess it was. Too bad, I was kind of hoping for more."

_This man is a demon. He took my cero at point blank. This can't be!_ Karrthus shouted in his head.

"If that's your best shot then you ain't gonna last much longer." Kenpachi said and flared his reiatsu.

"I will not go down!" Karrthus shouted and the two clashed swords again, Karrthus swept underneath Kenpachi as the demon captain swung down with his sword and flanked to his left right side and slashed him along his right arm, but Kenpachi smacked the blade of his sword like an axe-blade into Karrthus' back. Karrthus turned and made to stab Kenpachi in his left eye with his blade. Kenpachi saw this and rather than lose his eye, pivoted and stabbed Karrthus in the exact same location he had gotten Ikkaku. _This irony is not lost on me. _Karrthus coughed up blood. Kenpachi removed his sword as Karrthus dropped to his knees. He wiped his mouth and got back up.

"Man you sure are stubborn. You can't beat me, yet you keep getting back up." Kenpachi said, putting his blade on his shoulder.

"Of course I keep getting back up, I am a war machine in allegiance to her Ladyship Ciela Mieddo, I will not fall. For her sake, I refuse to fall." Karrthus huffed.

"Tch, man what a joke. Is this Ciela person really worth protecting?" Kenpachi asked.

"Of course she is! There is no hollow, no arrancar, worthier of praise than the magnificent Queen of Poison! She is a monarch better than the King of Hollows, his late majesty Baraggan Luisenbarn. I am her sworn protector and loyal follower! And—"

SLASH!

Kenpachi got bored and slashed Karrthus down the left side of his body. "Jeez, I just asked a question I didn't ask for your life story." Kenpachi said. "Pfft, how boring." Kenpachi took his sword and swung along the center of Karrthus' body, cutting deep into his torso and hacking off his arms at the elbows."

_Ciela-sama…forgive me…I have failed you. _These were Karrthus' last thoughts as he fell to the ground.

Kenpachi sighed and shouted as loud as he could so that Lelouch might hear him. "Hey! He's dead! Now what!"

Back at the center of the battlefield, Lelouch and Talbumosuke were eyeing each other down, Talbumosuke rose from his throne. "Well, that was amusing." Talbumosuke said getting to his feet, but I did accomplish my secondary objective."

"What secondary objective. I count one dead third seat, one heavily injured captain, four dead arrancar and no destroyed pillars." Lelouch said.

"Oh, but you see, one dead enemy is all I needed. Everyone was so panicked when Madarame Ikkaku died that they all gave away their positions. I know exactly where everyone is." Talbumosuke said.

Lelouch turned wide eyed at Talbumosuke's expert backup planning skills. _I've dreadfully underestimated him. _

Talbumosuke lifted his arm into the air again. Phase two of the battle was about to begin. "All forces…attack!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And so ends the first chapter of the Battle for Karakura Town arc. Yes dear readers, Ikkaku is dead and Talbumosuke is becoming dangerously genre savvy to a level where even Lelouch is frightened. Underestimation and a lack of understanding of how your opponent thinks really makes it difficult to fight against him. No one was ever concerned about him so he flew under the radar and no one knows how he thinks. Lelouch, you've just screwed everyone XD. More importantly though daaaaaaamn Kenpachi is badass and so are Kendra, Naomi and MY GOD I didn't pick on Renji XD. Anyway, this is me now signing off for now. I must focus on my schoolwork and when I return you can expect rapid fire updates, but first I must plan out the entire arc. Bye everyone, see you later).**


	76. Lelouch Vs Talbumosuke: Warmup Over

**(A/N: After a long ass hiatus, Soul Chess is back. Hope you all enjoy it. Please keep in mind that I have exams and stuff coming up so things might be a little delayed, but otherwise enjoy the fighting arcs. I encourage you all to please go on my deviant art account and read the Soul Chess newsletters for information you may not find anywhere else. You can find links to these newsletters on my profile. Also, I will say that I am completely tearing away from canon with regards to Zanpakuto that have not been shown yet. Newsletter #6 explains how I justify this. The short version is that it's like how Marvel justifies all its different universes. The Bleach- verse and the CG-verse are each different universe and the shared universe I created is its own universe. So if something happens that contradicts the canon of one of them, though I will mostly try to keep the canon of both of them, it is due to this very reason. Now without further ado please enjoy the chapter).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

All of Talbumosuke's forces went shooting off in all directions. At the same time, Lelouch began shouting off orders, trying to follow up to maximize advantage for his allies as much as Talbumosuke might do for his own.

Along the west side of the town, high in the air, Hisana and Ciela came face to face with one another. Ciela drew out her halberd and swung at Hisana. Her axe clashed against Hisana's blade.

"Nice form," Hisana grunted as she pushed back against Ciela's weapon.

"It has to be. I will remove all obstacles in my path. That is my order."

"Those are rather vague orders," Hisana smirked, mocking the Espada.

"You are an obstacle." Ciela drew back her halberd and swung at Hisana with the pommel of her weapon.

Hisana sidestepped and grabbed the end of the weapon. "Oh, you want to remove me. Well we can't have that now can we?" Hisana asked. "Sing," She swung her sword out at her side, hand still firmly on Ciela's Zanpakuto, "Kaze no Irokoe." Hand still on Ciela's Zanpakuto she whipped her whip high above her head. Tsugi no Uta: Aka Min'yo!" The visualization of Hisana and Ciela's battle was lost in a whirlwind of fire.

North of Hisana's location, southeast of the Northwestern pillar, Stefan and Spargga met up with each other and Spargga's fraccion, Diego and Victor, met up with Stefan's 3rd and 4th seats Yosei and Yolanda.

"So, what's your name?" Spargga asked Stefan.

"Captain of Squad 2, Lusca Stefan," Stefan responded, "And yours?"

"I'm the Segunda Espada, Spargga Tedanelo." He aimed his shotgun at Stefan. "Let's get this party started." He fired, but Stefan dodged and reappeared behind Spargga and swung. Spargga blocked with the bayonet along the bottom of the barrel of his Zanpakuto shotgun. "You have some impressive moves there."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Stefan drew away from Spargga and called forth his Zanpakuto. "Bare your fangs, Yaju Kokuo."

"So, which one do you want?" Diego asked Victor.

"It would be pointless to face them one on one Diego, they're assassins. A one on one match is suicide. It's best we go for tag team." Victor told him.

"And just how do you know we're assassins?" Yolanda asked.

"There's an aura about you and the way you hold your stance that shows the mark of someone looking to kill their enemy quickly and efficiently. I would know because it is the same attitude I exude in battle," Victor replied.

"Relax Yolanda, you and I probably will work better as a team anyway. Fly, Tetsuryu." Yosei summoned his Zanpakuto. He then said softly to Yolanda. "After all, if you plan on using _that_ you'll need me."

"Good point." Yolanda said and whipped out her Zanpakuto and scabbard. "Shed no tears, Akki Satsugai."

Down on the ground, southeast of the assassin pair, Rukia, Nanao and Kaien were grouped together.

They were lying in wait, prepared to ambush any approaching arrancar, when a greeting Kaien had hoped he would never ever hear again penetrated his eardrums. "Kaien-kun!"

Kaien's head whipped around. Standing on a house, with her fraccion alongside her was Mia. However, she was different that he remembered her. Still, he could not mistake that annoyingly seductive pitch and the way she called out to him, nor could he forget the length of her hair or the lustful look in her eye.

"Mia! What the hell are you doing alive? I killed you! Can't you let Miyako rest in peace?" Kaien shouted, throwing his arm at his side.

Mia smiled flirtatiously and pressed her fingertips together in front of her lips. "Oh, but why it's so much fun to be alive. And don't you worry, Miyako's soul is no longer a part of me, but," Mia drew out her sword, "that doesn't mean I can't use her powers. They are as much a part of my being as my other abilities. Glide across the Valley, Hagane Renge!" Mia summoned Miyako's Shikai and then ejected out a wing that looked like it was from Cirucci's resurreccion. She then fired off the feathers at the ground. They exploded on contact with the ground. Rukia, Kaien and Nanao scattered. Rukia and Loly formed up on one another and Nanao faced off against Menoly. Mia retracted her featherless wing and blocked Kaien as he drew out his sword and summoned Nejibana without calling it out.

"This time when I beat you, I will make sure that there isn't a fragment left of your body so that you can't come back again," Kaien promised. Mia just smiled.

South of Hisana's position, Shuhei was meeting up with Spargga's only other fraccion, Gloria. The 9th Division vice-captain was caught off guard at first by Gloria's wondrous rack, but did his best to ignore the fact and prepare to fight the female fraccion.

South of their location, more towards the center of the battlefield, on the ground, Mayuri was approached by Kira. "Ho, I was wondering who I could possibly ask to let me take their enemy in alive, but I never thought one of you would come straight to me of your own accord," Mayuri said to the Espada.

"This is a war, did you really think Talbumosuke-sama would not think to occupy all of the captains one way or the other?" Kira asked Mayuri.

"I suppose that much is true, but I am a scientist more than a fighter. Still if you insist. I suppose we had best fight, though I don't see a weapon on you. I am most perplexed."

"Weapon?" Kira asked and pulled the pen out of his shirt pocket and aimed it at Mayuri. He charged a cero, alarming the scientist captain. "Haven't you ever heard that the pen is mightier than the sword?" He fired off the cero.

Down by where he had defeated Karrthus, Kenpachi was approached by Nelliel and attacked with a roundhouse kick to the head. Nelliel landed a direct hit, but she did little more than cause Kenpachi to be slightly disoriented. She didn't accomplish the neck snapping head turn she was going for. She drew away from Kenpachi as he took a swing at her and skid along the ground backwards on one knee before standing up.

"You're pretty fast, and judging by your figure," Kenpachi eyed up Nelliel, and your reiatsu, "I'd say you're a pretty effective fighter, miss. What's your name?"

"Nelliel Tu Odelschwank, Quinta Espada. Judging from your appearance, I believe you are the one known as Zaraki Kenpachi, Captain of Squad Eleven."

Kenpachi put a hand on his cheek. "Oh, so you've heard of me."

"I've read up on you. According to the data Atrumier-sama provided us all with the title of Kenpachi is given to the strongest warrior in the Soul Society. If you are truly a warrior, then show me your ability and your resolve." Nelliel drew out her sword and stood with one hand on her sword and the other on her scabbard. "Fight!"

Down on the ground, south of this gargantuan battle about to go down, Shisato found herself soon locked in combat with Nelliel's tiki-masked fraccion, Dondochakka, while Yumichika came in contact with the laser bladed ant-looking fraccion Pesche Guatiche. Both fighters could tell that they were in for a tough fight.

Northeast of this massive explosion of warriors and reiatsu, Ichigo's nakama was face to face with Kira's fraccion.

Chad was up against a man with purple skin and teal hair in a white cloak. His name was Wes Motocii. He had his hollow located where his atom's apple should be. His mask fragments were made up by a two spider web shaped patterns on his cheeks. Chad immediately brought out both Brazo Derecha De Gigante and Brazo Izquierda de Diablo, not wanting to take any chances against his opponent.

Tatsuki was up against a nimble looking, slim and busty, purple haired girl by the name of Lilia Pesca. She was wearing a short sleeveless shirt and had demon horns were her mask fragments. Tatsuki, in anticipation for an intense battle immediately activated her Katachi no Ryu. She was afraid that Kaibun might take control of her again, but she had faith that if she began to blitz that Kaibun at least could make the distinction between friend and foe. As long as she held onto that faith, Tatsuki was fine fighting at full strength.

Lasly, Uryu was up against a girl with a striking resemblance to Lilia. She could almost be her twin except for the fact that Sesha Boros, the girl's name, had dark blue hair. Uryu brought out Ginrei Kojaku and, using a trick his grandfather taught him, kept a Seele Schieneder gripped in his hand holding the bow in place with two of his fingers. Since Uryu drew back the bowstring of his bow with his left hand, but was right handed in mostly everything else, if he needed to fight in close quarters he could switch on a dime. That was one thing Uryu loved about his grandfather, the man might be old and turning ancient, but he still could teach Uryu a few things about Quincy combat.

East of these two trios, Hitsugaya was paid a visit by the dumb muscle of the Espada, Yammy Llargo. In the time span of one month Yammy had reached the apex of his sealed strength. At a moment's notice he could go straight to his release form. Hitsugaya was alarmed by the sheer size of his opponent, looking at Yammy wide eyed.

"Hey, I know you," Yammy said to Hitsugaya, grinning, "You're the guy that doesn't like nachos."

"I…I beg your pardon?" Hitsugaya was completely confused only to get punched by Yammy.

"Who wants Kool-aid?" Yammy shouted at the top of his lungs. Ulquiorra would quite possibly think the brain damage had gotten worse over the course of time.

"Huh?"

"OH YEAH!" Yammy drew back his arm and let fly a gigantic bala that then blew up a house.

The look on Hitsugaya's face as he saw the building blow up from just a bala was the kind of look one gets when they realize they just racked up an $80 restaurant bill, but realize they forgot their wallet.

"CHOCOLATE RAIN!" Yammy's fist came swinging down from above. Hitsugaya barely got out of the way.

_He's big and powerful, but he's slow. _Hitsugaya thought to himself and readied his Zanpakuto. _I can do this. _"Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

As Starrk went sailing through the air looking for an opponent, Lilynette at his side, he was suddenly blindsided with a foot to the face.

"Starrk!" Lilynette shouted as she watched her partner tumble across the air. Starrk steadied himself and wondered just what had hit him.

"Sorry about that," A friendly, slightly sarcastic voice said, "but you looked so bored, it seemed like you needed to be woken up to let you know that this is a war zone."

"Wonderful," Starrk said, getting from his knees to his feet. "To be honest though, I really don't want to fight all that much. Can't we just pretend to fight?"

"Well, we can't pretend," Yoruichi said, "But tell you what, if you don't want to get serious, I won't use my Zanpakuto."

"Sounds like a fair deal," Starrk said.

"Starrk!" Lilynette scolded. "Come on, don't be like, let's use our release form and crush this bitch together."

"Sounds like your friend wants to fight," Yoruichi said.

"She's just impatient. Really though, I'd rather not do this," Starrk said.

"So then do you give up, cause if you're not going to fight, I feel bad about fighting someone who won't defend themselves," Yoruichi told him.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to defend myself," Starrk said lazily as he pulled out his sword. He sighed. "Whatever, let's get this over with."

Yoruichi disappeared and hammered Starrk over the head with her fists, slamming him into the ground.

"Ah! Starrk!" Lilynette dove after him.

Yoruichi looked disappointingly at the ground. "This is the guy that gave Kisuke and Lelouch trouble? How? I suppose I'll figure it out." Yoruichi waited for Starrk to get back up to challenge her again.

Meanwhile, all the way to the north of the battlefield, Byakuya stood idly as a pale arrancar with black hair and half a helmet for mask fragments appeared in front of him. It was Ulquiorra, Espada no. 4. "You are the one called Kuchiki Byakuya are you not?"

"And? What of it?" Byakuya asked back.

"I am Ulquiorra Schiffer, Cuarto Espada. Atrumier-sama believes that your defeat, the great leader of the Kuchiki family will cause a great damage to morale." Ulquiorra stated. "I volunteered to be the one to create that very situation."

"I see." Byakuya held up his sword. "Unfortunately I don't believe you realize how difficult creating that situation will be." His blade glowed. "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

East of Mayuri and Kira's conflict, Ichigo was looking around for Grimmjow. He found him, but the blue haired Espada was already engaged in a headlong conflict with Tosen. "Oi!" Ichigo shouted. Both fighters turned to look at him.

"Well, Kurosaki, you're late." Grimmjow smirked at him.

Ichigo unsheathed his Zanpakuto. "Sorry, with all these fights going on searching for you is like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"Kurosaki-san, I believe I already have this fight covered." Tosen said to him.

"This guy and I have a history with each other." Ichigo told him.

"That does not matter, besides, Lelouch-taicho says that he does not want you up against Grimmjow this time so he asked me to intercept him." Tosen told him.

"Well that was rude of him. Kurosaki's my rival." Grimmjow grunted, though he didn't seem to care.

"Well then what the hell am I supposed to do?" Ichigo asked.

"Meditate." Tosen told him.

"What?" Ichigo barked.

"Use your Bankai, stand still in an area where you can feel most of the shockwaves of battle and meditate. Lelouch-taicho wants you calm and collected and will give you your orders when you receive them." Tosen told Ichigo.

"But…" Ichigo began to protest.

"A wise man once said to me: when you are young, you go looking for every fight you can, but when you get older and more experienced you find that the best fights, will find you," Tosen said as he turned back around to engage Grimmjow.

"Who said that garbage?" Ichigo scratched his head.

"It is not garbage," Tosen said, getting testy, "And to answer your question it was Zaraki's predecessor who said it."

"_Ichigo, do what he says," _Ichigo heard Lelouch's voice in his head.

_But…_

"_Don't worry, you'll have your opportunity, I promise you," _Lelouch told Ichigo.

Ichigo let out a deep breath. _All right, I trust you. _Ichigo took off northeast to do as Tosen instructed him.

At that location, Apache, Sun-Sun and Mila Rose were all ganged together fighting a three-on-three battle against Kukaku, Rangiku and Momo. The three Soul Reapers were back to back to back, swords drawn. Mila Rose was facing Rangiku, Sun-Sun was facing Momo and Apache was facing Kukaku. In clockwise motion the formation of the Soul Reapers was Momo, Rangiku, and then Kukaku.

"They seem to be on about our level." Rangiku stated.

"Seems like it." Kukaku said.

"We'll just have to use our best tactics, like Lamperouge-taicho has taught us. With teamwork, some pragmatic tactics and lots and lots of explosions, this should be easy." Momo grinned.

"Um, Hinamori-kun are you feeling okay?" Rangiku asked her.

Momo's smile was rather uncharacteristic on her face, but would not look out of place on Lelouch…or Gin. "I feel just fine, this is the moment I've been waiting for. For fifteen years, Aizen made me soft, but I've hardened again and now during this fight, I aim to get back into how alive being a phantom made me feel. I'm going to crush these three with your help and I am going to enjoy every minute of it." Momo readied her Zanpakuto. "Snap, Tobiume!" She held up her weapon like a bat. "Let's do this!"

"She's got the right idea," Kukaku said, and whipped her Zanpakuto under her arm, "Explode with intensity, Kyodai Bakudan!"

"Well, I don't want to feel left out so, Growl, Haineko!"

"Prepare yourselves arrancar," Momo declared, "For our triple threat teamwork!"

Isshin watched from nearby as he saw the six women go off into battle, but his prided look turned to a scowl when he felt powerful reiatsu approach. He turned to see Hallibel in front of him.

"It seems my girls have already taken the field, so I suppose I should as well." The dark skinned blonde approached Isshin. Isshin stared at her oddly. "What, are you so intimidated by my power that you can't prep yourself to fight me?"

"No it's just…" Isshin said.

"Just what?" Hallibel asked.

Isshin pointed at her chest. "That's distracting."

Hallibel shuther eyes and simmered. "I beg your pardon," she said through gritted teeth.

"That's quite the fashion statement miss arrancar," Isshin said with his hand under his chin, "It's very pleasing. You're very easy on the eyes let me tell you. I—"

Hallibel blew right past Isshin, taking the tip of his hair off his head. She turned and glared at him. "I got enough sexual harassment and commentary from Lord Baraggan and still get it from Mia. You are my enemy and, if that's supposed to be a haori tucked into your shoulder, I would expect you to act with the professionalism of a captain."

"So you're a serious one then are you? Hard to tell with a crazy gal like that Mia companion of yours running around who Kaien told me about. She sounded like a piece of work." Isshin said.

"She _is_ a piece of work." Hallibel grumbled. "I was not exactly pleased when Atrumier-sama decided to revive her, but at the same time she is one of my own kind, I wasn't exactly displeased either…why am I telling you this anyway. You are my enemy." Hallibel readied her blade to attack Isshin. "I should be making a concentrated effort to kill you."

"Well, darn and here I was enjoying our conversation." Isshin rubbed the back of his neck.

"Your delay tactics won't work on me. En garde!" Hallibel leapt at Isshin with her sword. Their battle had begun.

Yamamoto, Shunsui, Ukitake, and Urahara were all formed up in front of Talbumosuke. Lelouch had taken on after Gin. Neither had drawn a weapon on the other, since Lelouch knew Gin's true intentions, but they would flare their reiryoku at regular intervals to give off the impression of fighting. Both were going to spectate for most of the fight while Lelouch gave his orders.

"So it's just the four of you?" Talbumosuke tilted his head as he looked at the Head Captain, Urahara and Yamamoto's two star pupils. "Pity, I expected to be swarmed by more than this."

"We are plenty for a whelp like you." Yamamoto barked.

"I'd watch my arrogance level if I were you, Yamamoto Genryusai," Talbumosuke told him, "It could prove fatal."

"Like you could ever kill me." Yamamoto flared his nostrils.

"I can very well try," Talbumosuke said, "Now then, prepare yourselves to face off against my true power." Talbumosuke drew out his sword. "Bankai." His reiatsu surged in a whirlpool of white energy and he appeared as he had when he fought Baraggan, no weapon and a colored aura at his feet, currently it was yellow. "Choro Kami no Jikan to Kukan." Talbumosuke pressed his palms close together, one towards the ground and one towards the air. "I will destroy any that stand in my way." He slid his hands away from each other and then swung his hands out at his sides creating a replica of his Shikai Sword in each hand. The yellow aura circulating around his feet coated his body while his right sword became immersed in white energy and the left sword in green. Talbumosuke spun his left sword as he held his right one up over his head, before hold his left sword at the middle of his torso. He scowled at the four captain level enemies before him. "And you are all in my way. Prepare to die."

With her two guns Yolanda opened fire with her assault rifle onto Diego who basically was playing bullet dodge and, irritatingly, dodging her shots or deflecting them off his hierro, or his Zanpakuto, like he was having fun.

"Why can't I ever meet any nice girls?" Diego complained as he continued dodging shots.

Yolanda charged a blast of energy from her Shotgun, but the blast was cleaved in half by Diego's claymore. "Irritating little worm." Yolanda accented each attack with a shotgun blast, but Diego rushed in, taking the hits unfazed as he rushed forward and cut Yolanda in the shoulder. But suddenly Diego noticed that all that was left was her long coat. Yolanda was right behind Diego and pushed her shotgun into his neck and fired. Diego went careening into the ground. Yolanda sighed. She figured that had to do it, but suddenly she had to fiercely dodge an incoming claymore strike. The blade ripped through the back of her Shitagi, revealing the clasp of her mint green bra. Yolanda looked to see Diego seeming as if Yolanda's shotgun shot hadn't done so much as slow him down, but the bullet of reishi was visibly lodged in the side of his neck and there was a clearly visible wound. "How are you not dead? I shot you at point blank in the neck!" Yolanda exclaimed.

Diego pulled the bullet out of his neck. "What you mean this? Yeah this stung like hell." He flicked it and it burst into bits of reishi. "Don't do that again."

Yolanda growled fiercely in a way that Kukaku would be proud of. _Why isn't this guy taking things seriously?_

"Is that really all you got?" Diego asked.

"Hardly," Yolanda reopened fire on Diego.

At the same time she gave a subliminal signal with her shotgun to Yosei, but at the moment the 3rd seat was having trouble of his own. Just to keep up with Victor's speed he had to use the yellow aura version of his Zanpakuto. He and Victor traded swing for swing with their swords as metal banged against metal, creating flying sparks. However, in an instant Victor disappeared with a burst of Sonido, coming down from behind Yosei from above. The third seat used Shunpo to disappear in a flash and dodge out of the way of the strike before rushing back in and swinging wide with his blade, but he missed Victor by a wide margin as the arrancar took a huge leap back and then used Sonido to get behind Yosei and drove his pommel into the assassin's upper spine before cutting him wide across the back. Yosei retreated from his enemy and saw Yolanda's signal. He made a beeline towards her. Victor saw this and beckoned Diego to him.

"What's up amigo?" he asked his companion.

"By the looks of things they might be trying a plan of swords. Be on your guard," Victor replied.

"No sweat. These guys are all wind and no dagger you know what I'm saying?" Diego laughed off.

"Don't get so cocky, Diego, an enemy with a plan is extremely dangerous," Victor stated, "Honestly, you have Spargga-sama's attitude, but not his style."

"Hey if you act like nothing's wrong your enemy gets angry and they screw up," Diego replied.

While the two arrancar discussed the finer details of planning, Yosei and Yolanda discussed their plan.

"Can you do it?" Yolanda asked Yosei.

"Hold them while you shoot them? It's risky, but I can certainly try. Be careful Yolanda," Yosei told her.

"You're the one who has to be more careful than me. Try not to die," Yolanda told him.

"If I go out, least it'll be as a professional." Yosei took off.

"I swear, men and their honor," Yolanda sighed and prepared to combine her weapons.

Yosei returned to face Diego and Victor at the same time. "By yourself? Has your teammate given up?" Victor asked.

"Why don't you fight and find out." Yosei said and switched to his defensive formation by spinning his sword with a blue aura following after it.

Diego ripped towards Yosei like lightning, but Yosei blocked him on target. A bullet of reishi ripped through Diego ankle, nearly tearing off his foot. Diego casually ripped off his appendage and whacked Yosei in the head with it, but he blocked. Diego retreated and regenerated, but Victor came up from behind Yosei, and without his speed formation he didn't have the time to block Victor's oncoming assault and got cut in the side of the abdomen by his katana. Victor came at Yosei from the front with a furious assault of attacks only for a bullet to rip right through his midsection and tear through the other side.

_Where the hell are those coming from? _Diego wondered and activated his pesquias to try and locate Yolanda. _Ah there's our maiden, _he grinned when he found her. "Looks like I gotta use it." Diego dove towards Victor to keep his pal from falling to the ground and helped him to the top of a water tower. "You okay amigo?" he asked him.

"I should be okay. I'm not as fast a healer as you so I might need to take a breather. Not to mention she shot right through my intestine I think." Victor vomited some blood. "Can you handle both of them for a bit?"

"Yeah, no problem." Diego got into the air. "With Rez this'll be cake…no wait…like a slice of pizza." 'Rez' was Diego's slang for Resurreccion. He gripped stood with his feet together and fixed his Zanpakuto in place, tip pointing down. "Thrust, Aguión!" **(Stinger)** Diego's claymore turned and struck him in the chest as if crucifying him, but rather than killing him the weapon melded into his skin, dissolving his long coat and metalizing the strap across his waist. An X-pattern of hollow armor formed across the front of Diego's body. His mask fragments turned into chin guards. Two wing-like protrusions of hollow armor ejected from Diego's back, but they had no feathers or the kind of tissue you would find on an insect. The wings connected to a giant skull face, with sharp teeth, pressed into Diego's back. The face had glowing red eyes and a thrust of dark red spirit energy ejecting from behind the teeth and in between Diego's back and the skull, granting him flight rather than air walking. The teeth grew hard and dark red, like the energy and eyes. Diego grinned. "First I whip it out." Diego pulled six of them out with his hands. They regenerated. He was holding three teeth in each hand and they all grew to the size of the largest ones. "Then I thrust it." He launched all six teeth at Yosei at blinding speeds cutting the guy down. Diego pulled another tooth and made it the size of a blade. "With," he slashed Yosei with his speed, "great," he disappeared, reappeared and slashed him again, "force." He smashed Yosei over the head with the glowing weapon sending him flying into the ground. He then tossed the object in his hands towards the incoming bullet he sensed. "Every angle," He pulled out two more teeth and got right in Yolanda's space, "it penetrates," he slashed her gun into three segments, "until," he slashed upwards, ripping through Yolanda's shitagi, and up the front of her breasts, "with great strength," he turned over, "I ram it in!" He smashed Yolanda over the head, sending her to the ground. He landed on the ground, well six inches off it anyhow, in a parking lot, with clear sight of Yolanda and Yosei who found that they didn't like the way pavement tasted. "In the end," Diego waved out his arms and summoned all twelve teeth around him at once, "we are all satisfied. And you are set free." He sent all of the teeth at the two assassins at once. They were just getting to their feet when they saw the projectiles coming. In their condition they'd be ripped full of holes and most likely killed.

However, fate was about to be kind to them today. "Rain Down!" Seven of Diego's projectiles were smashed into the dirt, two were kicked away, one was slashed apart the one was grabbed and thrown into the other. This all happened faster than any of the combatants could blink and after all was said and done a figure stood in the parking lot in between Diego and Yosei, Yolanda was behind the former. "You two would be so lost without me." The figure announced, smirking behind their facemask.

"Fukutaicho!" Yolanda was ecstatic. Kendra had taken the field.

"Another babe. I seem to be a hit with the ladies today." Diego shrugged off.

Kendra flipped her dagger in her hand and took a stance. "You'd best get your eyes checked pal. I'm not just any lady, I'm a lady of war and I'm the second best there is at what I do. Barring Kaien-senpai, I'm the best fukutaicho in the whole Gotei."

"Is that right?" Diego asked, "Well all right then," He brought out two more Teeth for weapons, "Let's rock, baby."

"Right back at you. Let's go!" Kendra leapt towards Diego like a woman gone wild. With her superior speed her reiatsu followed with a sonic shockwave as she slashed at Diego in three different parts of his torso from three different angles before emerging from the strike on his left flank. She spun on a dime and with her free hand slapped the ground. "Bakudo 22: Sekinton!" Kendra kicked up red dust, causing Diego to cough and be unable to see.

Without word she got right behind her opponent and kicked him hard in the back, causing him to buckle forward. She then hacked at his left wing causing it chip, performed a sweeping low kick and swerved to get in front of Diego and then performed a magnificent jumping uppercut. Diego staggered back and the red fog began to dissipate.

Diego righted himself. He wasn't in the greatest of shape, but he wasn't on his last legs like Yosei and Yolanda. "You have some impressive moves there," he massaged his jaw.

_And now for the kill blow, _Kendra rushed forward, but was stopped as a katana strike blocked her path. She dodge rolled away, backwards.

"I see you're feeling better," Diego said to Victor as his partner stood in front of him. And it was so, Victor's wound had healed and Diego's just finished doing so.

_So they can regenerate. That certainly doesn't make things easy, but I nothing I can't handle, _Kendra told herself.

"I must say, you've caught my attention miss, but be forewarned, because now," Victor's reiryoku spiked, "I'm motivated! Behead, Verdugo!" **(Executioner) **Victor transformed into his Resurreccion. His mask fragments now covered everything except his mouth and nose. He was wearing a helmet with feathery wings extending from the area that covered his eyebrows. Eight spiked protrusions jutted out from waist, three along the each of his shoulders, sticking up, and six formed along each of his ankles with four along each of Victor's wrists.

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are. I will win," Kendra stated.

"You talk big, but I doubt you can handle the two of us together," Victor said, adjusting his collar.

"Don't underestimate me. I've been trained for worse," Kendra spoke, preparing her stance.

"Somehow I highly doubt that," Victor called her bluff, "Diego let's go."

"Right behind ya," The duo prepared to face off against the lone vice-captain.

At this same time Stefan and Spargga were locked in combat. The Segunda Espada fired off his gun at Stefan, but the captain of squad two easily dodged each shot not even showing any gestures when activating his Shunpo. He held steadfastly to his Zanpakuto and waited for his moment to strike.

_After enough strikes, he'll have to take a moment to adjust his aim due to the recoil and that will be when I strike. I've seen it happen to Yolanda. It is inevitable, _Stefan thought to himself. His changed did come and Stefan took it and struck from Spargga's right flank, only to find that Spargga had blocked his sword strike with the blade on the base of his barrel.

"I think you'll find that I have no weak ranges, Lusca-taicho," Spargga smirked. He then took a few swings at Stefan with his bladed Shotgun, which Stefan blocked with ease, before taking a hard punch at Stefan's right pectoral and firing off a bala at the same time. Stefan, the moment he saw Spargga throw his punch retreated back and deflected the bala with his sword.

"You are indeed skilled, I'll give you that," Stefan complimented.

"I'm not one of Talbumosuke's latest and greatest for nothing you know," Spargga told him.

Both the noticed the fierce battle occurring between Spargga's subordinates and Kendra.

"She's got a lot of spunk, your Lt," Spargga told Stefan.

"You mean Kendra? She should be, best fukutaicho I think the second division has had while I've been there," Stefan responded.

"So what about you are you the best?" Spargga asked.

"I'll let you be the judge of that," Stefan stated.

"Well come on then, show me what you got," Spargga encouraged.

"Gladly," Stefan charged forward with his sword, but Spargga blocked each incoming swing. The Espada tried the same bala maneuver as last time, but rather than retreat and deflected Stefan ducked underneath and slashed at Spargga, tearing open his uniform. _One. _Stefan took his blade and spun it into Spargga's shoulders. _Two through six. _Stefan grabbed Spargga by the side of the head and hurled him to the side, disorienting him. Stefan then used Shunpo, got right behind the Espada and slashed at his shoulders. _Seven. _He performed a helmsplitter from behind. _Eight. _Stefan then spun upwards into a somersault, scoring two more hits with his blade, before popping out of the curled up formation and slamming the force of his spiritual power down on Spargga, sending him crashing through the apartment complex below their battle. _Air Combo. _Stefan knew that couldn't have finished his opponent, but he waited for Spargga to come to him.

Spargga did appear and he looked to be in pretty awful shape, or rather his uniform did. Spargga's wounds had all healed. "Not bad, I definitely think this'll be worth my full effort."

"I don't like what you're implying," Stefan said to him, getting defensive.

Spargga undid the buttons to his overcoat and then discarded it letting it flap in the breeze. He was wearing a sleeveless wife beater underneath and he was shown to have been wearing white jeans for pants. Spargga grabbed his monocle and pulled it away from his eye and latched it onto the side of his face. "Ah that's better."

"I see, so you're like Zaraki. You give yourself handicaps so you can enjoy your fights." Stefan seemed a little less on edge, but quickly got into position. "I know how to deal with your kind."

"Well then let's make this interesting amigo," Spargga said with a grin. He aimed his gun at Stefan and fired.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And so the war has started, Kendra is showing exactly why she's no. 2 of the fukutaichos and why she's no. 2 of the 2****nd**** division. I swear though if I pull any more videogame lines I think this story is going to turn into a cliché storm. Next chapter won't pick up where this one leaves off unfortunately. I'm mixing things up to keep you all on the edge of your seats. We'll pick up with this group in a few chapters, but first we've got other battles to advance. Be on the lookout for the next installment of: Soul Chess. Also, please look out for the newsletters I post on my deviant art account, I'm serious about that. There's some good information to be had there. My username there is draconichero18).**

**Note: Oh and don't forget to place your bets about who will win what fight, your reaction to Ichigo actually having some GOD DAMN RESTRAINT and anything else you want to mention in your review ;)**


	77. Talbumosuke's Power, Urahara's Resolve

**(A/N: Welcome back. So I may have mentioned this before, but allow me to say this again: I have finals coming up so during the week, unless I've got time late at night and I'm not thoroughly exhausted, don't expect updates. With that said here's the new chapter. Special thanks to GreatKingRat88 aka Blekmedelninjan for volunteering to do the Kenpachi Vs Nelliel battle. The portion of their battle in this chapter was all him).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Nejibana already released Kaien clashed with Mia in a flurry of water and wind. Nejibana wave ripped forward towards Mia who spun Hagane Renge to stop Kaien's attack as it clashed with a gale force wind generated by Miyako's Zanpakuto. Kaien, of course, knew this technique, and got behind Mia and attacked. "Koto Yukinohana!" He spun Nejibana towards Mia's back, but her tentacles shot out of her back, grazing him above his unarmed shoulder and then unleashed one of her wings and fired several mechanized feathers at Kaien. He dodged and escaped, planting his feet firmly on a nearby lamppost, grabbing onto it to remain against it.

"Like the upgrade? Cirucci-chan's DNA now flows through my veins so a part of her abilities are now mine to incorporate, even in sealed form," Mia smirked at Kaien.

"No I don't like it," he scowled, "Don't you get it Mia, I despise you! Your mere presence irritates me. I don't care if Miyako's soul is no longer a part of your own, but you already left an irrevocable impression on my soul. Miyako might have moved on, but the beast that consumed her dwells within you. You kept her soul in bondage, from passing on, for more than four decades. On Miyako's honor, I will see to your permanent destruction. BANKAI!" The eight replicas of Nejibana all formed around Kaien. "Nejibana Sora ni Rasen-jo."

"Ah, this again," Mia eyed Kaien's Bankai with desire and licked her lips, "I must say I am very interested in fighting your Bankai with this new body of mine. Last time you managed to overpower me, but I am as strong now as I was right before you killed me. So what will happen if I release. Will that even the score, hm? Seduce, Sucubo!" Mia transformed again. Her bare breasts in full view, horns atop her head and her rather revealing outfit all formed up onto her body. Her bat-like wings, shot out of her back, but they had Cirucci's feathers and four tentacles, two above and two below her wings on either side of her body, emerged from Mia's back. These were not the thick pink tentacles Metastacia had that Mia was using earlier. These tentacles were sleek and white. Mia gave a flirtatious laughed as she eyed Kaien hungrily. "I want you, body and soul," she spoke lustfully.

At another location Rukia was faced off against Loly, who was already using her knife Zanpakuto to combat Rukia's sealed blade. Rukia was trying to postpone having to use Sode no Shirayuki if she could to try and she if she could have an advantage without it. Excessive force was unnecessary and as long as her allies were safe there was no cause for alarm. However, when she sensed that Nanao was having a rough time with her opponent, she decided to release.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." Rukia released her sword and aimed it at Loly as the speedy, nimble arrancar, came in after her. "Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren."

Loly saw the ice coming in and prepared a countermeasure. Rukia didn't hear the invocation heard by Loly as she called for her Resurreccion. However, by the time Loly released, she was a frozen statue.

However, as Rukia neared the statue to shatter it she noticed purple fluid seeping through the cracks in the ice, only to remember that Sode no Shirayuki never left any cracks. Rukia backed away from Loly as the arrancar emerged in her Resurreccion, Escolopendra.

"Surprised?" She asked Rukia. "Escolopendra, the name of my Resurreccion, it corrodes all that it touches with its deadly poison." Loly fired forward one of her extra arms at Rukia. The 6th seat dodged and Loly cleaved a lamppost in half, causing it to dissolve.

On the opposite side of the destroyed lamppost, Nanao and Menoly were locked in combat. The 8th division vice-captain was focusing her strikes with her kido and Menoly was just firing off ceros like it was nobody's business.

"Hado 33: Sokatsui." Nanao fired her Kido and blasted it straight at Menoly who countered with a cero. She sonidoed behind Nanao and struck with her small dagger of a Zanpakuto. Nanao raised her left arm and surprisingly, to Menoly, received no damage as she retreated by using Hado 1: Sho to push Menoly back.

"Well that's a surprise, I didn't know Soul Reapers could block with their bare arms against a weapon and live to tell about it. For a moment I thought you were about to throw away your arm, four eyes," Menoly taunted.

"Don't be ridiculous," Nanao adjusted her glasses as she held her arm across her body as though it were in a sling, "That would necessarily be true under normal circumstances, but what you hit wasn't my arm," Nanao reached into her sleeve, "It was this," She drew out a small dagger, "my Zanpakuto."

"So you keep your Zanpakuto in your sleeve?" Menoly asked. "That's an odd place to keep it."

"I don't have another place for it okay!" Nanao blushed glaring at Menoly's chest, seemingly jealous of how stacked she and her comrade were. She cleared her throat realizing her unprofessionalism. She glanced down at her Zanpakuto. _It's been a long time since we worked together, please do not let me down. _"Now screech, Fukuro!" **(Owl)** Nanao broke off her Zanpakuto's blade as a pair of large gold bracelets formed on each of her arms. Both the handle and the blade of her Zanpakuto transformed into two separate blades, each no bigger than a dagger and a half and the blades were curved like the end of a spear. Nanao charged furiously at Menoly and struck at the arrancar with swift accurate strikes, forcing Menoly onto the defensive. Menoly used Sonido to break away from Nanao, but Nanao followed her out of the corner of her eye and put the hilts of her daggers together, forming a makeshift bow and, pulling on an invisible bowstring created a large white, harpoon shaped arrow she aimed at Menoly who dodged to the side, but Nanao, followed her arrow with her eyes and changed its trajectory midway through its flight and it swerved into Menoly's stomach, bursting upon contact with her body and pushing her into the nearby billboard advertising a brand of spearmint gum. _I can do this. I am not useless. My Zanpakuto is not something to be frowned upon. I have power. _Nanao fired another arrow at Menoly.

Rukia and Loly continued their game of cat and mouse. Rukia had already had to freeze her pointer finger with her own blade to stop Loly's poison from corroding her entire body learning just how corrosive Loly's ability was. As she retreated away from her attacker she turned as she dodged another strike and prepared a Kido as she crossed Sode no Shirayuki under her arm. "Hado 31: Shakkaho!"

"That won't work!" Loly exclaimed and swatted away Rukia's Kido as if it were nothing. "My Escolopendra can corrode anything: Kido, skin, tissue, metal, it doesn't matter. It's incredibly fast acting and dissolves the target in seconds until they're like that lamppost." Loly indicated the now smoldering pile of violet goop. "So try all you like, but you're through Soul Reaper!"

Loly attacked Rukia again and again, lashing out relentlessly, but Rukia, with her superior reflexes, dodged each strike while she thought up a plan in her head.

As the game of dodge or die continued, Menoly continued to dodge Nanao's arrows with her Sonido and whenever she came in close, Nanao would separate her bow on a dime, often using her gigantic arm bracelets as shields so that Menoly could not cut her during the forceful separation of the weapon. Menoly currently had a scratch just below her eye where Nanao had managed to cut her with one of her blades.

_For a glasses-wearing bitch, she's pretty good, _Menoly thought and then grinned, _but I bet even she can't stop a cero at point blank. _Menoly went zipping around the air in an erratic pattern, inciting Nanao to attack. Nanao took aim, trying to get Menoly in a proper line of fire, she could only change the trajectory of her arrows so much after firing she couldn't do a U-turn or any of the erratic motions Menoly was pulling with them. Menoly charged a cero as she zipped around and then got behind Nanao with it all set and ready to go. _There now she'll have to—_Menoly gasped when she Nanao turn on a dime without separating her bow and swing at her stomach line. Menoly retreated back, but her panic sent her cero off into the sky and it blew up.

"Did you think that I had to separate my bow for close quarters?" Nanao asked as the dust settled. "It's true that Fukuro's bow form is meant for long range projectile shooting, but the wise warrior always thinks of all ways to use his or her weapon, even ways that seem improbable, but because they're improbable are crucial to learning because they are unexpected and with a bladed end bow like mine it's a well-crafted tactic. For example," Nanao turned the bow sideways and held it with one hand and then brought out her scabbard from within her sleeve and pulled the seemingly invisible bow string around it, "like this I can even create a large crossbow." She fired a lightning quick arrow that struck Menoly in the chest. It burst upon contact, and pushed her back. _If only I could get these things to pierce. They always explode when they hit their target rather than pierce right through. I've never understood if that's a mechanic or if I still have yet to control Fukuro's ability. Nevertheless, _while Menoly was reeling, Nanao shot her six more times with her makeshift crossbow. She was on the offensive and she was going to take Menoly out before she could go on the counter attack.

Behind Menoly, Rukia and Loly's battle had circled in a full arc around Nanao and Menoly's fight and now Loly's back was to Nanao's bow, with Menoly in between, though only Nanao knew that. She fired off her arrows at Menoly, but the arrancar girl ducked underneath them and both arrows hit Loly square in the back.

Loly, angered turned and saw Nanao, enraged. "Damned four-eyed bitch!" She coiled her tendril towards Nanao. Nanao fired arrow after arrow at Loly's incoming attack, but the arrows were having no effect on her strike and Nanao was grappled by Loly.

Rukia charged forward to help Nanao, but was blocked off by Loly's rear centipede-like appendages. "Ise-fukutaicho." Rukia shouted. "Tsugin no Mai! Hakuren!" Rukia fired off her ice, but Loly shredded it to pieces with her poison. Rukia tried to circle around to help Nanao, stop her tortured screaming, but it was like Loly had an eye on the back of her head as she prevented Rukia from getting anywhere near her captured prey as she squeezed Nanao like wet sponge, filling her body with corrosive poison.

Rukia wasn't the only one hearing Nanao's screams. Shunsui also could hear his fukutaicho's agonized screams, but was caught off guard, by a sudden rushing attack from the yellow aurafied Talbumosuke. "I'll kill you if you get distracted you know. You'd do best to remember that." Talbumosuke told Shunsui as he barely managed to defend himself from the oncoming strike. A sense of heat coming towards Talbumosuke alerted him to Yamamoto's fiery blitz and he moved out of the way with his massively increased speed. With his yellow aura coating his body, Talbumosuke was now twice as fast, surpassing the speed of the second division captain and possibly giving the fabled Goddess of Flash a run for her money at the speeds he was able to move at. So far it was keeping him alive so that he could stay undamaged and possibly force the enemy clustered together, but so far no luck. Lelouch realized that if the group attacking Talbumosuke clustered together that the overlord would waste no time activating his time stop attack and immobilize them all and inflict serious damage before they were able to move again. Lelouch figured he was at a safe enough distance where he would not be affected. He had Bakudo 58: Kakushitsuijaku cast multiple times to watch the battle against Talbumosuke from many different angles. He could sense the stress Nanao was in. If she was going to die there was nothing he could do for her. There was only one option he could make: call a backup unit.

Loly continued to torture Nanao as her poison seeped into the fukutaicho's veins until her lungs filled with poison and her body began to bubble and dissolve. "Ise-fukutaicho!" Rukia screamed in alarm. There was nothing that could be done though.

Nanao's screaming stopped and her body finally dissolved. Rukia's expression was one of pure horror. Loly's was pure glee. Menoly was starting to recover. Another Soul Reaper had been killed and now Rukia was about to face an enemy she still was having trouble contending with on her own as well as another. _This is bad. _Rukia thought to herself, but thankfully, her help had arrived and it did so by slipping straight through Loly's defenses and planting her foot in her solar plexus, sending her careening into the ground. Rukia aide then turned and back hand slapped Loly in the side of the face, before using Shunpo to get behind her kicking her in the upper back and sending her into the ground along with Loly.

Rukia looked at her new partner: short skirt, dark violet hair with a braid and a vice-captain's armband. "There is no cause for alarm Rukia, Lelouch-sama has asked me to aide you, and aide you I shall." Nemu bowed to Rukia.

Rukia nodded. She solidified her resolve and arced her position to stand at Nemu's side. "Be ready for them, that one with the extra appendages dissolves anything it touches, that's what got Ise-fukutaicho."

"I understand," Nemu responded, "I shall be ready."

Mayuri recognized it when Nemu took to the field. He had escaped Kira's initial cero and was now taking the time to observe the oddball Espada rather than fight him with full force. Mayuri hadn't even released his Shikai, merely drawn his sword. He took the moment to acknowledge the fact that Nemu had taken to the field.

"Well, wonders never cease, it seems Lelouch-taicho has actually summoned Nemu to the field. How intriguing. I would've thought his attachment to her would've had him leave her out of the battle completely unless absolutely necessary, but it seems I was mistaken," Mayuri remarked.

Kira fired a cero to get his attention, but Mayuri simply held up his sword and seemed to cancel Kira's cero just by poking it. "Now really that was rather rude. It's very rare that my daughter gets to fight so allow me, as a father, to acknowledge the fact." Whether or not Mayuri meant the latter half of that statement or not was entirely unknown. Lelouch would say he was lying through his teeth with the way he treated Nemu, but the twisted captain had said the statement with a completely straight face. "And ceros are boring, really, I've studied enough about menos that even an arrancar's cero is something I can simply sneeze at."

"Damn you! Would you take me seriously?" Kira shouted.

Mayuri put a hand up by his nonexistent ear. "Hmm, are you saying you want me to actually fight you? If you're that eager for me to see you as an opponent and not a research subject, or for me to even be the least bit interested in you at all, you'd best hurry up and show me your Resurreccion. If your Zanpakuto is not any form of conventional weapon and is, in fact, that pen, I am most interested in seeing why."

Kira laughed maniacally, but briefly. "So you want to see my Resurreccion do you? Well alright then, feast your eyes on this," Kira began writing in the air, "Write," he said as his strokes became a parallel as writing the aforementioned word in scripted English across the air, "Cuaderno!" **(Notebook)** As Kira reached the 'e' in 'Write' he dragged his pen across the air, slicing the air written word in half before drawing it back in the other direction. Kira began to transform as a black whirlwind, accompanied by a flurry of white feathers formed around his body. Two, white, feathery wings shot out of Kira's back and stretched out behind his back rather than out and to the sides. White plumes shot out around his shoulders, waist, neck, ankles and wrists. Kira's shirt had completely dissolved and he was now showing off his bare skin. Kira's hollow hole was in full view where his heart should be and his '9' tattoo was right under it. However, quickly, bandages began to cover his torso and left arm, completely covering them, leaving his right arm uncovered. Hollow bone armor coated his right hand as his right index finger shot out to twice its length with the pen point from his Zanpakuto emerging underneath from his index fingertip.

Mayuri grinned as the whirlwind and feathers died down. "How intriguing. So what exactly can this bizarre form of yours do?"

"I'm about to show you." Kira said and fired a cero from his grown index finger.

"Tch, really." Mayuri said as he stopped the cero, only for Kira to appear right behind him and rake his pen tip up Mayuri's back cutting into his skin.

Mayuri turned around and leapt back as his blood dripped from Kira's bladed fingertip. "I'm so sorry captain, in all the excitement I completely forgot to ask you your name."

"And why on Earth would you want to know something like that at this point?" Mayuri asked.

Kira crossed his bandaged arm over his body and bowed. "I believe it is only honorable, as such is your kind to exchange the pleasantry of name exchange before battle, but in the excitement of actually having a chance to fight, I forgot this detail." Kira stood upright. "Won't you humble me?" he asked as innocently as possible.

"Oh very well, since if by telling you my name I'll also learn yours, I am Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Captain of the 12th Division and the Head of the Department of Research and Development." Kurotsuchi said with such a straight face one would think the laceration in his back was merely a paper cut.

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri hmm, let me write that down so I don't forget it." Kira grinned as he wrote the name down, using Kurotsuchi's own blood on his bandaged left arm.

"Hmm, is that part of your Resurreccion, writing down names,?though with a name like Cuaderno I suppose that's to be a given, but was something supposed to happen by your doing that."

"Oh it will, in the meantime while you wait to be amazed by my ability, why don't I tell you my name," Kira said as he let his armored arm drop down at his side, palm facing up. "I am known as the Novena Espada, Kira Luz." As Kira made that declaration a surge suddenly ran through Kurotsuchi's body as he felt as if his entire body had just lost all functionality. His heart still beat and he could still think, but it was if his entire nervous system was not accepting the responses sent out to the rest of his body from his brain. Mayuri fell over like a log. Kira laughed like a maniac. "How do you like that?" he asked Mayuri. "My Resurreccion's power shuts down the motor skills of anyone whose name I write down on my arm or my torso in their own blood. All I have to do is wait forty seconds and their out cold. And coming back is no easy feat, but you're through!" Kira leapt into the air and took aim at Kurotsuchi. "Cero!" He shouted with a manic smile. He blasted Kurotsuchi straight through the torso, or at least that's what he was aiming for, but something, or rather someone, got in his way.

Standing over Mayuri's fallen form, preventing the fallen captain from being defeated was a burly, tall, dark-skinned man with a corn-rows haircut, rectangular-rimmed glasses, a blue kitchen apron, a white t-shirt and gray jeans with both his hands on Kira's cero. With his massive muscles he then took one hand off the cero and with the other deflected it into the south edge of the barrier.

Taking the field in place of the now conscious, but otherwise paralyzed Kurotsuchi, Tessai Tsukabishi had taken the field. "Body Press!" Tessai leapt high into the air and came dive bombing down from above onto Kira. The 9th Espada dodged to the side and fired a cero, but with his massive muscles Tessai punched the cero and deflected it away from him. Tessai landed on the ground and drove an underhand punch into Kira's gut, knocking the wind out of him. He then let drive several furious, fast punches in the same spot before performing a swinging motion upwards with both arms, smashing Kira in the jaw before bringing both arms down and bashing the novena over the head. Kira bounced off the ground and Tessai grabbed him by the legs. "Pile Driver!" He smashed Kira headfirst into the ground. Such a move, the way Tessai was executing it, should've broken the Espada's neck, but Kira got up and relocated his vertebrae like it was nothing, proving once again that dead spirits could come off of otherwise fatal attacks.

"Damn you!" Kira sonidoed right behind Tessai, but the massive former Kido Corps commander performed a double lariat and bashed Kira twice in the side of the face before performing a powerful uppercut and sending Kira high into the sky. _Okay, _the Espada breathed, _as long as I'm this high in the air he can't reach me. There's no way he can from that low down on the ground._

That would be true, but Kira was up against Tessai, the master of the improbable. Tessai shot up from the ground like a rocket. Panicking Kira fired a cero at Tessai, but he had taken such a pounding that the cero didn't go out at full force.

_You've gotta be kidding me, I've taken that much damage? _Kira was annoyed. He grimaced as Tessai stopped his charge and bashed away his cero. _Looks like I have no choice, I'll have to use that other ability. _Kira, creating ink on the end of his pen tip began to write down a different name on his torso. It spelled out "Tensa Zangetsu" In a flash black energy exploded from around Kira and Tessai saw that Kira was now holding a perfect replica of Ichigo's bankai blade in his hand and also seemed to have Ichigo's long coat around him as well. _I was hoping to not have to use this against someone that hasn't even drawn a weapon, but I'm not going to have much choice. _Kira's other ability allowed him to write the names of Zanpakuto that he knew and then use those Zanpakuto to his advantage, even Bankai. Of course he could only use these replicas temporarily and they only allowed him to use the abilities of what he had seen performed by these Shikai or Bankai. This ability of his, he had learned, did not extend to Resurreccion. He picked Ichigo's because right now he had a need for Ichigo's speed and was sure that the black arc disc things he saw Ichigo fire would be useful. Unfortunately Kira didn't know that the attack had a name, and so the strength of the strikes would be severely weakened.

He thought about using Segunda Etapa, but Talbumosuke's orders were that if you felt like Segunda Etapa was necessary then you would retreat first to live to use it the next time the invasion was made. Talbumosuke wanted to use this first wave to feel out the powers and limits of his enemies, then make a tactical retreat and come back out again with all of the Espada in their Segunda Etapa forms. Kira knew what happened to those that disobeyed orders. There were enough video recordings that showed why it was a smart idea to listen to Talbumosuke.

So now the Espada faced off against Tessai with a borrowed Bankai and a battered body, hoping he could hold out until the retreat.

At this same time, Kenpachi and Nelliel's battle was heating up intensely as the two clashed against each other. Neliel stood facing the wild, grinning fighter opposing her, her face a mask of stoic resolve. This was it; this was everything her lord and master had planned for. There was no room for failure. Carefully, she assessed her opponent. His reiatsu was out of control- powerful like few she had seen before. It was not quite as powerful as her own, but she did not underestimate him- as far as she remembered, the Eleventh Division Captain had more than one ace up his sleeve, or so the archives had said.

Taking a stance, she decided to let him come at her first. Too much was at stake to risk aggression- charging in strong could win her the match quickly, but it could get her killed. Using the ressurreccion was probably a good idea, but it was something she had to use sparingly. This savage was probably not the only soldier she would have to kill.

"You sure seem like you could be a lot of fun." Kenpachi said, stepping forward. "Whaddaya say we have a lot of fun?"

Not responding, Neliel simply held up her sword, challenging him. Kenpachi wasted no time, charging right at her, slamming his sword down on her with great force. She reeled back.  
>The force of the impact was monstrous; her arm hurt from blocking it. Pushing back, she swung at his head, but he ducked, swinging his blade at her wildly, like a savage with a club.<p>

Taking the defensive, Neliel blocked his assault over and over. Raw power- lots of it- but not a lot swordsmanship. He knew how to kill, but not how to fence. Good.

Again, Kenpachi swung down on her, laughing like a madman. She blocked the first hit, then took a quick sidestep, feinted, and redirected the next hit as it came down, sending his strike glancing down into the ground. There was an eyeblink's worth of an opening, and she took it. Slicing upwards, she cut first his left shoulder, then his right. Amazingly, the brute simply chose to counterattack. His blade nearly skewering her skull mask fragment. She barely managed to step back, a shallow wound now running from the left of her nose to her forehead. Her hollow mask had been nicked.

Kenpachi spat, and flexed his muscles. "Good 'un!" He said appreciatively. Neliel sighed inwardly. He was as mad as she had been led to believe, choosing to attack even when defense made more sense.

"Your form is terrible." She commented. "You're an accomplished swordsman, I am sure, but at this level you will only die. I would offer you a chance to surrender, but I am guessing-"

"You guessed right." Kenpachi said, sprinting forward. A huge grin on his face, he stabbed towards her head. Neliel bent backwards, narrowly avoiding the hit. With her sword, she caught his blade. Redirect, then cut- it would work. She pushed his blade up, ready to strike at the next opening-

Suddenly, the maniac had grabbed her sword arm by the wrist. In a snap second, he brought his sword round, stabbing right at her chest. The blade ran her through right below her breasts, and a look of shock passed over her face. Using his sword one handed, that leaves an arm free... oh, she _had_ underestimated him. This was the kind of base ruthlessness any hollow who prospered learned, and shinigami was giving her that lesson.

Stepping back, Kenpachi pulled his sword out of her. He spat at the ground, and ripped off his haori, now torn and ragged too badly to be carried.

"So you say "at this level", I am gonna lose?" Kenpachi said, his face serious. "Girl, I've been holdin' back to see if you can keep up with me. Can ya?"

Neliel cursed to herself. What then, from here? She recalled a few words Talbumosuke-sama had said to her before they left:  
><em>When you reach the field of battle, you must show no mercy or restraint. The quicker you kill an enemy, the better. I know you dislike killing unless it is absolutely necessary, but I tell you: This is<em> absolutely necessary. _Any hesitation could cost you my life, and all my espada are important to me. For your own sake, you must kill anyone in your way as quickly and efficiently as possible. You are merciful- so be merciful, and kill them without pain or gloating. If you fnd an advantage, exploit it. If he has a weakness, use it fully to your advantage. Fights are never fair- so do not fool yourself into a delusion of kindness._

Fight. She had to protect her fraccion, her friends. Talbumosuke-sama was going to make a new world order happen, one where the constant chain of eat or be eaten would no longer be necessary. She had to _win_.

Speaking of her fraccion, Pesche and Dondochakka had make quick close personal friends…er enemies with Yumichika and Shisato respectively. Dondochakka swung fiercely time and again at Shisato with his Kanabo, but the fierce 3rd seat of Squad 10 bashed back every strike with her fist using her Shikai.

Yumichika, though having a rougher time, was able to stand on par with Pesche's erratic movement and even more unpredictable attack pattern. Unlike Shisato, he wasn't using his Zanpakuto's full ability. If he was he'd probably be wiping the floor with Pesche.

At the main focal point of the whole war, the battle between Talbumosuke, three of the four senior captains and Urahara, Talbumosuke, with his superior speed, was doing a good job narrowly escaping traps set up by the enemy to corner him and with his increased skill that he had gained over the last few months he had a little more ability to deal with attacks that might've usually caught him off guard. This was his plan though. He planned to do nothing but dodge, attack only with physical attacks and force Yamamoto and Urahara, the two more powerful combatants, to waste most of their reiryoku trying to hit him and then, while still unscathed, go in and begin beating down the enemy with an advantage using one of the aces up his sleeve.

He dodged another jet stream of flame from Yamamoto, parried a strike from Shunsui, ducked under an attack from Ukitake and counterattacked using Hiryugekizoku shintenraiho without an incantation against Urahara's attack, slowing it down and giving him time to get away.

He widened the gap between him and his opponents and dematerialized what was currently the only sword in his hand, since he had dispelled the other one to cast his kido. Lelouch did not know all of Talbumosuke's abilities and Gin wasn't being of any help so his thought process was, since Talbumosuke was using Bankai to keep forcing him to use it until he tired out. Lelouch still had the Visoreds on call. They could be here on a moment's notice as they were just outside the eastern side of the barrier where Lelouch currently was nearby.

Right now though, he believed himself to have the advantage.

He was very wrong.

Talbumosuke stood in place and his aura changed from yellow to orange. "Zecho no Sozo!" **(Aura of Creation) **Performing the motion he had originally used when he activated his Bankai before calling out his swords, Talbumosuke coated his entire body in the orange aura.

_His reiatsu…it's skyrocketing. _Ukitake noticed.

_Impossible…how could he be increasing this strongly…what has he been hiding? _Lelouch wondered as he sensed the increase from far off.

"Be careful everyone, I don't like the feel of this," Urahara said, like it even needed to be said.

Fast as lightning Talbumosuke disappeared faster than he had been moving before and socked Shunsui right in the stomach so fiercely that it tore a superficial blast of energy through his chest. It tore right through his clothes and created a devastating bruise upon the man's stomach, knocking the wind right out of him. Tal then appeared, faster than anyone could blink and axe kicked Shunsui right in the neck sending him plummeting right into the ground. He even managed to grab the man's hat before it fell out of reach. He then whipped it like a Frisbee at Urahara who sliced it in half. Tal stood in place watching.

"Seems like the fourth division captain is going to have her hands full," Talbumosuke chuckled to himself as he glanced over his shoulder at the other three captains. "I can finish off Kyoraku though after I've taken care of you three." Talbumosuke said.

"How did you get so strong?" Urahara asked with a serious tone. "You couldn't even break Benihime with your Kido earlier and now you punched out Kyoraku like it was nothing. That doesn't seem very consistent. What does this aura do to you?"

"Rule one of successful villainy," Talbumosuke responded lowly, "never tell the enemy your secrets unless you are certain they have no counter measures." If Talbumosuke were a cliché villain he'd make a speech about how the power he was using right now was a form of temporal manipulation that put him at the apex of his power and potential. However, he was thinking it in the back of his mind: _All things have potential, my aura puts me at the height of that potential and perpetually keeps me at it, but in exchange I am limited to using just my hands and Kido. I cannot summon my swords or use any other abilities of my Bankai unless I cancel this ability first. And right now it seems like this will do just fine._

Talbumosuke rushed Urahara and busted the former captain right in the chest, rupturing his lung. Rather he would have, but the Urahara he had punched burst like a balloon.

"It seems you too have abilities I'm not yet aware of, though that's to be expected from a man of your caliber." Talbumosuke glanced over his shoulder seeing Urahara behind him, unharmed. "Even my sensei was wary of you."

As if to make matters worse a surge of energy was felt by the Southeast pillar as a giant, bald creature with more than ten limbs emerged the size of a Japanese Movie Monster.

"Ah, it seems Yammy's released his form."

"_Ukitake!" _Lelouch's voice rang inside the senior captain's head.

_What is it Lelouch? This isn't a good time. _

"_I know, but I need you to go and help Hitsugaya. I remember that thing from the reports I snuck a peek at while I was in Hueco Mundo, Sogyo no Kotowari is the best equipped to handle it."_

_But what about Talbumosuke? _Ukitake asked.

"_You let me worry about him." _Lelouch responded.

Ukitake looked at Yamamoto. "Sensei, I'm going to go and help Hitsugaya-taicho."

"You sure that's wise, you'd be leaving these two by their lonesome selves." Talbumosuke taunted.

Ukitake didn't respond to the taunt. "Go." Yamamoto encouraged. "The two of us can handle this upstart whelp."

"Sir." Ukitake left without another word.

Lelouch took a deep breath and closed his eyes momentarily. "What's a matter Lelouch?" Gin asked as he heard the breath coming from Lelouch.

"Never thought we'd need them this soon, but a tactician must do what a tactician must do."

"That's just like ya ta have a backup plan fer every occasion? Whatcha got?"

Rather than wasting time to tell Gin, Lelouch just did it. "This is Zero, come in Unit-V."

"_This is Unit-V," _An accented voice responded, _"Our turn to come in and help out?"_

"Yeah, all of you go straight for Talbumosuke."

"_You got it."_

In the span of less than half a minute, eight individuals came rushing in through the barrier on the east side of Karakura Town and formed up by Yamamoto and Urahara, helping to surround Talbumosuke.

"H-Hirako?" Yamamoto was surprised to see him and the other banished Soul Reapers.

"Well, I see Lelouch found you guys after all." Urahara put a hand on his bucket hat. Yamamoto looked at Urahara. "Ah yeah, you see, I've been keeping these guys hidden in solitude for their own benefit. Lelouch found them though with my help on one of his visits to me over the years. He had them on reserve. He figured we could use them if things got ugly. With the new Central Forty Six still being formed they wouldn't be able to object until after the fact, but if Lelouch had them with us right at the start we figured there might be loyalty issues, but rest assured their here to help."

"Let's cut the chatter, we've got an asshole to kill," Shinji said.

"I do seriously hope you jest. Do you all really think you can beat me?" Talbumosuke asked.

"Please, you might be super strong, but you're not invincible, especially if we all kick your butt where you stand." Hirako said. All of the Visoreds immediately went for their masks and equipped them.

_They fell for it. _Talbumosuke dispelled his orange aura and it immediately turned red. As the Visoreds charged their ceroes, Talbumosuke's aura flashed for a few seconds.

"HIRAKO STOP!" Lelouch knew what was about to happen. "Urahara-san! Soutaicho!" Lelouch urged them to do something. He knew what red meant if Renji and Soifon's statements were anything to go by, but it was too late, Talbumosuke cast his time stop attack, affecting everyone and stopping the ceros and attacks right as they were fired. While everyone around Talbumosuke was still stopped dead, He cast his temporal accelerator as he summoned his right hand sword on the Visored's masks causing them all to shatter, even Mashiro's. He then summoned his left hand sword and sped himself up and milking all twenty seconds he had for all they were worth he worked over the Visoreds and Yamamoto and Urahara, delivering a slash wound to each individual.

His enemies felt the injuries just as time restored itself to them, but by this time Talbumosuke was already back at his starting location and had put away both his swords changing his aura from red to black. _This won't be as powerful as when I killed Baraggan since I just used my time stop attack and I'm attacking multiple targets, but it won't exactly tickle, even the Head Captain should be largely affected. _Talbumosuke sent out a dark wave of energy trapping all of the Visoreds, Yamamoto and Urahara in black, opaque spheres. "Kura Keimusho," Talbumosuke declared. Since all of his enemies were trapped he knew he could safely gloat. He laughed before he did so. "That was so easy. Are you listening Lelouch? You thought you had me figured out, but you were dancing right in the palm of my hand without knowing it. You probably thought you could overpower me, use the Visoreds to stop me in conjunction with Yamamoto and Urahara, but this is exactly what I was waiting for. I knew you had to have made contact with Hirako and the others, why else would he have come to Hueco Mundo? If not for that I would've used this ability earlier and your trap might've actually worked, but instead I played it cautious. Your plan backfired because you have no knowledge as to the true power of my Bankai! If this were still my sensei you probably would be doing a lot better. As they say, the devil you know is better than the devil you don't know, but my power makes sensei's Kyoka Suigetsu look almost like a parlor trick. True, sensei could probably still defeat me with it, but illusions are simply illusions and with your brain you may have found a way around them, but my powers are very real and very potent. Now watch as your allies are crushed under the weight of my spiritual power!" Hiyori, Mashiro, Lisa and Hachigen took the worst damage. All four were brought within an inch of their life. Shinji, Love and Rose took the hits really hard too, having just had their masks forcibly shattered they'd be down for the count for a bit. Lelouch was forced to concentrate the entire relief unit onto the Visoreds location. Kensei wasn't banged up as much, but the explosion blast combined with the earlier sword slash is what put him out. Yamamoto had had his haori and kosode and shitagi destroyed. His body burnt and his torso slashed, but he was still standing. He was in a battered up condition, but he could still fight. However, the big problem and something Talbumosuke soon became wary of was that Urahara was nowhere in sight.

"Psst, over here." Came a dark forboding voice as a red energy beam came screaming towards Talbumosuke. The arrancar lord acted in panic, winding up taking a grazing glance along the outside of his right arm. Urahara was completely unharmed.

"How?" Talbumosuke grunted as he worked healing kido on his injury.

Urahara blew up what appeared to be a balloon, but what turned out to be, or rather what looked like, a blow up doll of himself. Talbumosuke was confused. "A portable gigai."

"What?" Talbumosuke was both confused and disturbed.

"It's exactly what it sounds like," Urahara said as he deflated the object, "but it's so difficult to use that this is just a prototype, I'm the only one who can use it." He dropped the gigai aburptly and actually gave Talbumosuke a serious glare speaking with a tone that matched, "but why don't I drop the acts and concentrate on winning for once? It seems like I won't be able to hold back against you or take it easy. Tactics and traps are effortless. It's as Lelouch and I predicted you are indeed strong. That attack you used just now left the Head Captain, if I had to guess, at about fifty to sixty percent of his power, I doubt he'd even be even able to hold Bankai with those wounds. However, that's why I concentrated on playing the battle as cautious as you. If we're going to take you down then a strategy is just wasting time. A wise man once said sometimes you have play on the enemy's level and by their rules in order to win. So if you're going to attack with full force and use muscle over mind then that's exactly what I'm going to do and together the Head Captain and I are going to beat you." Urahara's spiritual power exploded in a wide array. Even Lelouch felt it from the distance. Unohana was forced to put a barrier up over the area so that Urahara's reiatsu didn't affect her patients. Urahara then said one word, one measly, simple word, but, when said by the shopkeeper was a word that, once said, would mean that all hell had broken loose and, once heard, would make even the great Cthulhu cringe in terror. Urahara held up his sword perpendicular with his body at chest level. "Bankai." In a flash of red light the entire battlefield was dyed in crimson.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: As was just said, all hell has just broken loose. Urahara goes Bankai! And goddammit Tal is scary! Next time on Soul Chess Urahara's Bankai is revealed more people die and there's a chance that Ichigo might finally get his chance to strut his stuff. Still, before I go: Rest in peace Nanao-san you will be missed. And thumbs up for Tessai being a super wrestling awesomenator? And anything on Kira? Anyway, that's all for now folks. See ya later!)**


	78. Allon of the Destruction

**(A/N: Raise your hand if you think Ichigo's new Bankai look in the manga looks so incredibly badass. As much as I love the design, I sadly, most likely will not be implementing it in this universe. Though really, why should I have to, and what would be the purpose, we've got other, more badass stuff to show in this series, like what the last chapter revealed that this chapter will show. Enjoy!)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Lelouch's Bakudo lost visibility of Urahara, Talbumosuke and Yamamoto. All he could see was a thick red smoke that completely covered the area around the three of them. Inside the smoke Urahara stood without any changes to his appearance, the only thing that seemed to have changed was the area around him, Talbumosuke, and Yamamoto. "Benihime no Kiri Okoku **(Crimson Princess of the Misty Kingdom)**. This entire space, Talbumosuke-san, is my Bankai." The area inside the smoke, or mist as it were, was thick and dense in some places and thin and non-existent in others. It stretched out across the sky and had no floor beneath the swirling mist, or sky above it, but Urahara could easily correct that with a single thought if Talbumosuke tried to escape.

Talbumosuke took the time to look left and right. "That's it?" he asked. He summoned one sword and fired a green continuous beam towards the mist, but it shot right through instead of deteriorating the mist and dissolving it like Talbumosuke wanted it to do. _What?_

"Did you think you could destroy Benihime's four walls by accelerating its existence?" Urahara asked in serious monotone, "How naïve. Benihime's walls are no more than mist controlled by the very neurons in my brain. I control everything in this entire area. Against Aizen it would've never worked, Kyoka Suigetsu could make Benihime work against me, but against you, it's very potent." Urahara glanced at Talbumosuke and made a declaration. He held up Benihime at a forty-five degree angle. "Tatsumaki." Benihime gave a momentary glow and suddenly thick red mist shot towards Talbumosuke as forceful as Kaien's Nejibana's Ajisai dai Kozui and as sharp as the blades of Byakuya's Senbonzakura, controlling the area like the ash of Rangiku's Haineko. Urahara's Bankai acted as if it combined the elements of all three of those Zanpakuto into one power, but there was more to it than just that, as Talbumosuke would soon learn.

As Talbumosuke used his Zecho no Sozo to put himself on better standing, Ukitake arrived at the assistance of Hitsugaya Toshiro, who so far hadn't gotten a scratch against Yammy, but at the same time wasn't making any progress. Yammy's mighty muscles broke out of whatever ice Hitsugaya lay on them and every time Hitsugaya dove in close for a direct attack, Yammy would almost swat him away pretty effectively. When the young captain saw his white-haired captain in arms show up, figuring Lelouch must've sent him, he already could figure what Lelouch's thoughts were.

All arrancar and menos alike had a cero and considering the massive size of Yammy and the power behind just his balas, Hitsugaya figured that Yammy's cero had to be particularly devastating and that's just the sort of thing that put Ukitake as the primary choice to counteract Yammy.

Hitsugaya of course, realized Yammy preferred his physical attacks more than anything else so it was a simple matter of goading him to use his cero. And for the child prodigy he figured it would be easy to work Yammy's stupidity to his advantage.

Hitsugaya explained the plan to Ukitake, who agreed that it was simple, but effective. Hitsugaya sighed. _This isn't really my style, but here goes nothing. _"OI!" he shouted at Yammy. "Is that a tail or is your anus growing a tumor?"

Yammy looked more confused than angry.

"Perhaps our large friend's intelligence requires you to use a less sophisticated vocabulary Toshiro-san," Ukitake smiled at him.

"Uh…right."

Hitsugaya tried again. "You couldn't cero the sky even if it was larger than it already is!"

"What! I can so cero the sky!" Yammy aimed up, not even at Ukitake and Hitsugaya and charged a cero. Ukitake got right in his way and Yammy fired only to get the attack reflected right back at him. In the instant that Hitsugaya went slashing by Yammy's left side and cut off all of his legs, toppling Yammy over. There was a magnitude that measured 8.1 as Yammy tumbled over onto the ground.

"That…that was relatively easy," Hitsugaya said as he and Ukitake stood behind Yammy.

"Shall we finish him off?" Ukitake asked.

"He looks relatively finished to me," Hitsugaya said.

"His reiatsu isn't decreasing fast enough to warrant victory," Ukitake said.

"Then I'll go for the head," Hitsugaya declared and flew in only for a surge of reiatsu to flow out, red in color as Yammy roared. His body began to morph and he stood up as he doubled, no tripled in size. He was so tall now that Hitsugaya and Ukitake were staring him right in the face. He had now only two arms and two legs and was completely healed. He looked like King Kong with a skull face.

"Now you've made me angry! You won't like me angry!" Yammy grabbed a skyscraper and chucked it at Ukitkae and Hitsugaya. They dodged, but it flung forward with such force that it smashed against the barrier and disintegrated on contact rather than banging against it and falling to the ground.

Ukitake and Hitsugaya exchanged looks with each other as they prepared to fight the enraged Cero Espada.

While this was going on, Kendra was finding herself in a tough spot against Victor and Diego's gang attack. She could dodge and counter Diego's projectiles, but they were almost always a set up for a strike from Victor at her blind side. The maneuver had worked twice and Kendra had a slash along her right arm and across her stomach. It wasn't that she kept falling for the same trick over and over again it's that the tactic in question made it impossible for her to do anything else other than dodge and counter before either blocking or getting hit by Victor. She never knew when Diego was going to stop and never knew when Victor was going to come in, only that he would come in from where she could not see. The attacks were swift and it was getting on her nerves. She had to come up with a plan, or at the very least needed some help and she couldn't ask for that from Yolanda or Yosei, they were too injured.

She continued dodging Diego's projectiles and Victor's strike was about to come in when finally aide reached her in the form of a blonde with a regent hairstyle and a hook shaped Shikai as he blocked Victor's blade.

"Kira-san," Kendra recognized the 3rd Division fukutaicho.

"Looks like you could use some help Kendra," Izuru told her.

"Yes, thank you for coming, but they're fast, it'll be difficult for the two of us since your speed pales in comparison to mine. No offense," Kendra said to her comrade in arms.

"None taken, though I didn't come here by myself."

"Toppu!" The declaration came from behind Diego as a gust of wind blasted him and a ninjaesque girl with ponytail green hair appeared and formed up along Izuru and Kendra. "Sorry I'm late fukutaicho. You didn't seem like you needed me at first, but then I saw these really pretty flowers and—"

"It's okay Naomi, you're here now. That's all that matters."

"Three against two, that's hardly fair," Diego half-shrugged.

"Fair? This is a war not some spar or match," Izuru responded, "War is not meant to be fun. War is filled with despair. It's a way to curb people to believe in the non-violent path."

Victor only now drew away from Izuru. "You make it sound like it is our desire to fight. True, Diego and Spargga-sama enjoy battle while they are in it, but we would all prefer not to fight if we don't have to, but Atrumier Talbumosuke is leading us on a path that conflicts with the path of the Soul Society. We are modified hollows, you are Soul Reapers. By our very nature we are enemies. This age old conflict will never be laid to rest. In part that is all this is and that is why we choose to fight."

"Then there is nothing more than need be said," Izuru said staring at Victor, "Kendra you and Naomi have teamwork so you two should take the flyer, I'll handle the katana wielding guy over here."

"I was about to suggest the same thing," Kendra smirked from behind her facemask, "Let's go Naomi."

"Right!" the two took off after Diego leaving Izuru and Victor to do battle.

"I believe in the path I have chosen," Izuru said to Victor, "do you."

"Talking is pointless. We shall let our blades speak for us," Victor said swinging his long katana at Izuru.

"As you wish," Izuru rushed off into the fight and clashed his blade against Victor's who parried and struck forward at Izuru. Izuru jumped back, but Victor slashed up and just barely nicked Izuru in the chest. He then did a front flip with his body creating a spiral of slashes. _Too easy, _Izuru thought to himself. He stood his ground and let Wabisuke to take all of the blows from Victor's assault. It clashed about five times before Victor swung head over heels again and gravity pulled him straight to the ground.

_What's going on? _He grunted as he tried to lift his sword out of the ground. _I can't lift my sword out of the ground. _

"Based on common sense, I'd say you're finding your sword too heavy to hold, but that's just as it should be," Izuru landed in front of his opponent. "Wabisuke doubles the weight of whatever it cuts. If it cuts it again the weight is doubled again and so on and so forth endlessly."

"So my sword is worthless against you?" Victor asked.

"Yes," Izuru responded.

"I see," Victor responded. "Then I will just have to take you on barehanded." Victor's arms glowed and his sword burst into four pieces. His arms and legs were suddenly coated with a pair of black and white gauntlets and greaves. He came at Izuru with a furious rapid fire punch, but Izuru just stood and blocked with Wabisuke. "Aren't you going to fight back?" Victor asked with a grin. When Izuru didn't respond he exclaimed "How boring!" Victor emerged over Izuru's head with the use of Sonido and attempted to stomp on his face with his foot, but as he came down his arm was dragged to the ground and Victor couldn't even muster the strength to pull it up. "This can't be."

"I told you that Wabisuke doubles the weight of whatever it cuts, I never said that only applied to weapons," Izuru bore down upon Victor like a solemn piteous Grim Reaper.

"No! Stay back!" Victor shouted. With his arm stuck in the ground he couldn't combine his arms to fire a cero nor move with Sonido.

"You chose this path, there is no turning back." Izuru held up his sword and prepared to bring it down like a scythe to smite his enemy.

While Izuru finished off Victor, Kendra and Naomi fought against Diego. With the two of them on him, Kendra figured the tables would turn, but Diego proved he was very effective at dealing with two opponents. He would toss projectiles out at both Naomi and Kendra whenever they approached and if one got too close he'd just use Sonido or he'd fire off the thrust inside the mechanism on his back allowing him to move without the use of his limbs. He was toying with them and it was pissing Kendra off. Naomi…well she was just being herself.

"Come on do we really have to fight, can't we just go to a restaurant and have a nice dinner or something?" Diego chuckled.

"No dice," Naomi said, holding up her Tonfa in its powered up form, "You're the Soul Society's enemy and that's all we need to be required to take you down."

Diego sighed. "Too bad, I figured with a good looking, humanistic form I'd be popular, but it's always the same thing. My bad luck just doesn't know when to quit." Diego drew out three more projectiles in each hand. "Very well, guess I'll have to really try now." Diego disappeared and came at Kendra and Naomi from above and fired out his projectiles at once they dodged and he began pulling more one right after the other so quickly his hands look like blurs. Even with Kendra and Naomi's high level speed, Diego had them on the ropes. "What's the matter can't keep up? Unfortunate, because I can go even faster!" The projectile began flying out so quickly that the assassins were both pierced and sent flying into the nearby corporate building, pinned above the decks. "And here's the finale." Diego whipped out a really big projectile and prepared to launch it at Kendra and Naomi when a gigantic Samurai fist came out of nowhere and punched him clean into a nearby billboard and right through it.

"That attack!" Kendra recognized as she freed herself and Naomi. She looked down on the ground. Although he was injured and in grievous pain, Captain of Squad Seven Komamura Sajin had come to help the two assassin girls out.

Diego got up and saw the furry canine captain. "Well, who let the dogs out?" he joked.

"You came off my Shikai rather effortlessly, I don't know if that's because I'm injured or you're just a tenacious enemy, but it does not matter. I will make up for my earlier blunder. I will act before I allow an ally to die again. I will show you no mercy arrancar. Bankai!" Sajin went straight to Bankai. Although his arm was just barely reconnected to his body by Unohana and his tire sized chest wound was still healing, Sajin was going to give the battle all he had to ensure Kendra and Naomi's survival.

"Heh, the bigger they are the harder they fall." Diego began tossing out rapid fire projectiles, but they just bounced off Kokujo Tengen Myo's large sword. Sajin belted Diego with a powerful left hook and sent him flying into another building. Diego came off it like it was nothing. "Wow he throws a semi-decent punch. That really hurt," He said as he massaged his jaw. He took off back into the battle as Sajin swung down at him with his sword, but Diego dodged the large incoming blade and ran up the length of it. Sajin brought his opposite hand down, but Diego got in between the gaps in the giant's fingers and went up for the head and began riddling Komamura's giant's eyes with projectiles, but Komamura placed his hand over his face and guarded himself and the giant with his hand before attempting to swat Diego out of the air. "Whoa, easy big fella," Diego exclaimed as he flipped backwards through the air.

The arrancar was so concentrated on Komamura's Bankai that he failed to take notice of Kendra coming up behind him. "Your fight ends here! Rain down!" Kendra called out her Zanpakuto's special power to launch fireballs at Diego he swatted them away with projectiles, but Kendra came up behind him right in his space and, as she predicted, Diego turned in her direction. She kicked him hard in the chest. His thruster flipped him over backwards through the air and Kendra came launching forward. Diego launched a few projectiles, but as Kendra neared him she tore away at the last second only for Diego to realize that he had fallen for the old bait and switch as Sajin's sword came down upon him, smiting him and splitting him in half.

Kendra dropped down to Komamura's level to thank him for his assistance.

"You're quite welcome Otomachi-fukutaicho," he told her, "but there is no reason to thank me. To defend the lives of others is the job of a Soul Reaper. I wish to see the lives of no more of our comrades' lives taken on the battlefield today." He sealed his Bankai and suddenly felt woozy falling over.

"Komamura-taicho." Kendra eased him to the ground.

"I believe that'll be it for me for today's battle. I need to rest and let my injuries heal as Unohana-taicho asked me to," Sajin responded.

"Rest easy then Komamura-taicho, we can handle ourselves from here," Kendra told him.

The wolfish captain then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Meanwhile at the battle between Spargga and Stefan the match was getting intense. Both combatants were starting to chip away at each other. Stefan had taken his first hit of the day when he was unprepared for just how much speed Spargga gained after ditching his overcoat. Still, it was nothing that the leader of a squad based on stealth couldn't match. Both though recognized it when Diego and Victor bit the bullet. Spargga didn't seem distracted though.

As Stefan dodged a bullet from the white haired Espada, went in close and clashed against Spargga's bayonet he spoke to him. "You're not bothered by the deaths of your allies."

"I'll have plenty of time to grieve after the fact. Besides, I still have one left. I am very bothered by the fact that my subordinates were killed, but it also means that you all are strong and if I beat you, I'm going to get revenge on the ones that killed my comrades." Spargga slid the base of his barrel up over Stefan's blade and aimed the gun at his face. "It's as simple as that." He fired off a shot.

Stefan quite literally dodged the bullet, but as the gunshot rang out, Shuhei could hear it from his location as his battle with Gloria continued to drag out. Her scythe skills were extraordinary and it bothered Shuhei that he had to face such a strong opponent. He didn't want to have to resort to Shikai. He wanted to consult Lelouch, but he didn't think that Gloria would allow him to be distracted with the way she was keeping on him like she was. He had done well not to get injured so far, but he was sweating profusely; it was starting to get in his eyes.

The blonde arrancar flipped her scythe forward a full 720 degrees. Shuhei blocked both strikes and the follow-up spin strike with his sealed Zanpakuto. He then flicked off the exploding band around his upper arm and let the explosion distract her while he put distance between the two of them, descending to the bridge towards the ground beneath them.

"_Something the matter Hisagi, you seem conflicted." _Lelouch contacted him.

_Sensei, boy am I glad to hear from you, _Shuhei responded.

"_I didn't want to distract you, but you seem clear for right now. She's high up in the air, but if you don't go after her quick she'll find another target." _Lelouch told him.

_I know…I'll make this quick, _Shuhei said.

"_What's bothering you?" _Lelouch asked him.

_It's my Zanpakuto. I…I know its power could turn this battle in my favor, but…I don't want to have to use it. I'm…afraid of my own power, _Shuhei told him.

"_You're starting to sound like Arisawa Tatsuki," _Lelouch chuckled to himself, _"I understand your situation. Shuhei," _Lelouch used his given name, _"this is war. In war sometimes we must do things we don't want to do in order to win it. What if, during the time you hesitate, you are killed and someone else dies and they might've lived had you used your Shikai earlier? How would you feel?" _

Shuhei's eyes tightened and became strong. He had his answer. _Thanks sensei, I owe you._

"_You owe me nothing. You fought at my side bravely for fifteen years and then some. This is the least I can do." _

_Yeah, I suppose you're right. _A green aura began to give off from Shuhei.

Gloria flew about the air looking for her opponent when suddenly a chain with a spinning blade on it nearly split her face in half. Gloria stopped, backed up, pulled out her scythe and bashed it away before cartwheeling away from the second attack. Shuhei appeared in front of her, spinning both scythe weapons. "So, finally come out to black have you?" She flirted.

"This is war, if I don't go all out and I die, I will be filled with nothing but regret. I may not like my Zanpakuto, but I can't afford to be choosey with my life on the line. It's that simple," Shuhei spoke seriously.

Gloria laughed with a sweet smile on her face. "I like that. Since you're now going all out, why don't I do the same?" Gloria spun her scythe upside down and put her foot on the blade. "Bleat, Oveja." **(Sheep)** There was an explosion of force as Gloria transformed into her Resurreccion. She obtained a sheep tail and ears and her body became covered in large, spherical, white balls of fuzz the size of cannonballs. Her face however, became shrouded in shadow except for her right eye, which glowed bright crimson. Her arms became long and bony and opened and closed like pincers. Her legs did the same and Gloria flexed her toes on the sky. "I'm a lamb, go gentle on me." Gloria said somewhat jokingly and attacked Shuhei with her arm that extended off towards him in a similar manner to Renji's Bankai. Shuhei bashed it away with his right hand scythe and sent the left one spinning towards Gloria. She fired off her fuzz balls like boulders at Shuhei's weapon, stopping it as he sailed towards her and Shuhei was forced to call it back. She then disappeared and got right behind him. He turned and bashed her arms away then he kicked her stomach and nearly cracked his leg bones as he realized that the fuzz on her, though there was hair, surrounded boulder-like spheres, camouflaging a supply of projectiles. Shuhei was pelted with a blitz of said boulders from Gloria's body, bruising him severely. As Shuhei went sailing backwards through the air being pummeled by her body, Gloria snaked her arm through the blitz and grabbed the fukutaicho by the throat and squeezed, choking him and also cutting into his neck with her sharp claws. Shuhei's reiatsu was the only thing keeping Gloria squeezing all the way through and severing his head from his body, but Shuhei could feel his conscious slowly start to fade as he found it impossible to draw breath. To make matters worse he suddenly saw a red glow form in between Gloria's hand and his neck.

Shuhei gasped and made to struggle like a fish out of water, but there was nothing he could do to escape.

"Cero."

The powerful beam went off at point blank and Shuhei's head was disintegrated right from his shoulders. His body dropped into the river.

Everyone felt it when Shuhei went down. From Izuru, to Tosen, to Lelouch, to the rest of the phantoms, everyone felt Shuhei's reiatsu suddenly disappear.

_Hisagi…we will avenge you. _Lelouch gave the order for a single reinforcement who he knew would never let him down: Susanna. Though only a 3rd seat, she had had the position with a superior who was already in Bankai training to master it and her current superior actually had Bankai. Susanna was easily vice-captain level and she had more than twice Shuhei's as a seated officer. If she needed backup Lelouch would send it out, but Lelouch had faith in his most loyal subordinate to win.

Susanna appeared and immediately called out Raimeinodo and prepared to avenge her fallen comrade.

When he realized Hisagi's death, Tosen became enraged, but kept it internal. Grimmjow, already in Resurreccion, was unprepared when the 9th Division captain suddenly let loose his Bankai.

However, while Shuhei had been defeated and killed, currently Rangiku, Momo and Kukaku's trio was at an advantage.

"Tobiume!" Momo launched a fireball at Sun-Sun, who deflected it, but the fireball was deflected at such an angle that Kukaku lobbed an oil bomb right at it causing a large burst of flame. Apache used a cero right through the fire to hit Kukaku.

"Growl, Haineko." Rangiku used her ash to protect Kukaku from the attack and then overtook Apache's cero and slammed her into a large nearby building.

"Kaede Yo Taiho!" Kukaku fired her energy blast right at Mila Rose and the arrancar used her own cero to counter, only for Momo to whack her in the leg with Tobiume, tripping her and forcing Mila to fire at the ground as Kukaku's cannon beam came shooting in.

"Bakudo 39: Enkosen!" the energy that blasted past Mila Rose into Momo's shield was reflected right back at the arrancar. Mila turned and swung at Momo, dripping with blood, but Momo was already gone, having cast the shield and disappeared. Haineko then struck Mila in the back sending her careening down by Apache.

Sun-Sun was standing nearby, rather unscathed, looking disappointingly at her companions.

"Not a word," Apache grumbled.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Sun-Sun said.

"You were thinking it, that's bad enough," Mila-Rose said as she got to her feet.

"Man," Apache rubbed her head, "Do we really have to go all out on these twerps."

"It doesn't seem like we have much choice," Sun-sun put her hand to her mouth.

Mila-Rose grumbled, "Well then let's get this over with." Mila-Rose and the others prepared to release their forms.

"Thrust, Cierva!" Apache shouted.

"Strangle to Death, Anaconda." Sun-sun declared.

"Devour, Leona!" Mila-Rose roared.

The three of them emerged in their release forms.

"Awesome, now the real fight starts," Kukaku smirked with glee.

"I wouldn't be so eager if I were you. We're a lot stronger now." Apache stated.

"Yeah, well bring it on!" Kukaku encouraged.

"Oh it's already brought sister!" The three-on-three clash began again.

Kukaku started off by creating a bomb of electricity with her gauntlet and chucking it at Apache. The antlered arrancar attempted to bash it away, but it exploded on contact.

Momo went at Sun-sun with Tobiume, bashing the tree shaped sword against Sun-sun's arms before igniting the weapon and blasting the weapon in Sun-sun's face.

Rangiku used Haineko to surround Mila-Rose and attack her. The dark skinned brunette used her cero to break through, but Rangiku was already behind her. "Hado 33: Sokatsui!" She blasted the arrancar right in the back.

The trio of Soul Reapers united again back to back to back. Their teamwork had been coordinated from their days in the phantoms and although Kukaku never set foot on the battlefield during that time, she had grown accustomed to group fighting during her days as a Soul Reaper. She was starting to think if Lelouch planned it from the start this very fight that he would have her, Rangiku and Momo fighting as a trio.

"Kukaku-san, stay on my three," Momo told her.

"Got it," Kukaku had no idea what Momo was planning, but she trusted her teammate.

"Want me on your six?" Rangiku asked Momo.

Momo shook her head. "Just keep all three of them busy for a little while, okay?" she asked.

Rangiku nodded. She knew Momo had to have a decent plan. She was as gifted as Lelouch in the planning department even before he took her under his cape.

"Haineko!" Rangiku surrounded Apache with her ash and kept her occupied by holding the ash in place.

Meanwhile Momo kept leading Kukaku in many different directions and asked Kukaku if she could delay the detonations of her explosives.

Kukaku's response was "Who do you think you're talking to?"

While Momo worked out her plan with Kukaku, Rangiku used Haineko to surround the three arrancar, but the broke out of it with ease with a combined cero and pushed her back. Mila Rose kicked her in the back. Sun-sun grabbed her with her fanged tail in the shoulder and Apache hammered her over the head. Rangiku managed to get back up. She wondered if she could hold up properly against these three long enough for Momo and Kukaku, but a shot from Tobiume and Momo and Kukaku leaping back into the fray kept her from receiving any more damage.

Kukaku hoisted her superior in rank's arm over her shoulder. Momo signaled for the three of them to retreat and as she predicted the enemy pursued, all three of them. Momo had them chase her and Kukaku over a large, rectangular brick building before the three of them landed in the alleyway between that building and the next one over. They landed on a Bakudo 37: Tsuriboshi that Momo had connected using some holes she punched in the side of the buildings with her Zanpakuto. As the Arrancar loomed overhead Momo signaled Kukaku.

"Now!" she declared.

Kukaku activated the explosives she set off at a few junctions in Momo's Hado 12: Fushibi concealed by Bakudo 26: Kyokko, her sensei's favorite Bakudo. Momo and the others quickly ducked under Tsuriboshi using it as a tent to conceal themselves from the blast as both buildings got blown to scrap with Apache, Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose caught in the middle of it. It was like she said earlier: teamwork, pragmatic tactics and lots and lots of explosions.

After the explosion there was a declaration of "Hado 4: Byakurai!" Momo pierced a hole in her Tsuriboshi and tore it up from beneath the rubble as she, Rangiku and Kukaku got to their feet.

"Nice going Hinamori-kun, that was really something," Rangiku complimented.

"Heh, don't give her all the credit," Kukaku said with a smirk, "Wouldn't have been possible without my Zanpakuto. Sure, Shakkaho would've been a good substitute, but it wouldn't have gotten the boom we just experienced."

"Personally I think it was a little too flashy, we could've been caught in that," Rangiku input.

"That's why we used Tsuriboshi to both break our fall and protect us," Kukaku said, taking out her pipe and sticking it in her mouth.

"Oh, you just like explosions," Rangiku huffed.

"And, your point?" Kukaku asked, lighting her pipe. No sooner had she done that though did Hallibel's fraccion emerge from the ground like arrancar undead. They tried to attack her, but Momo was prepared.

"Enkosen!" She shouted and the three clanged against the shield and were repelled. Kukaku then took her fist and delivered a right hook to Apache, an uppercut to Mila-Rose and a hard straight punch to Sun-sun's gut. Angrily the trio retreated into the sky. They were looking pretty banged up. Each had a swollen

"Goddammit!" Apache shouted, clutching her swollen cheek, "that bitch hits like a freaking truck!"

"I'm still pissed about the goddamn trap! We walked right into that," Mila Rose gritted her teeth.

"Looks like we'll have to resort to plan B," Sun-Sun advised, "We won't make any progress otherwise."

Apache rubbed her head furiously. "Argh, we're really gonna waste him on these three?"

"It's either that or get blasted and punched out by that scrawny pipsqueak and the hag with the gauntlet," Mila-Rose stated.

"Grr, fine. Atrumier-sama always says that at least when you commit overkill you're thorough. Okay, let's do it." The three of them held out their left arms and focused them on a single point in the air. "Quimera Parca!"

From the charging and buildup of energy, Apache, Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose sacrificed their left arms to create a giant, nearly eight meter tall creature with Apache's fur, hooves and antlers, Mila-Rose's mane and Sun-Sun's tail. Its torso was thick and light purple and it an eight-pack. The creature was more massively muscular than Stefan in his Bankai.

"What…is that thing?" Momo felt like she was staring down a black abyss of death.

"Looks like some sort of hybrid creature, but…it's so powerful," Kukaku gaped, pipe dropping from her mouth to ground, "even if you were to combine the reiatsu of all three of those bitches up there it wouldn't nearly be this powerful." Both women were firmly chopped on the head. "Hey! What's the big idea?" Kukaku asked.

Rangiku gave a serious look. "Terror and fear won't do any of us any good right now. We need to work together and beat this thing."

"Rangiku-san's right, just follow my lead and we'll—"

POW!

A fierce sweep uppercut from the creature knocked Momo high into the air, so high that the details of her figure were lost as Rangiku and Kukaku looked up. The creature's other massive fist knocked Momo back down to the ground. He then prepared to slam his fist down onto her and really severely damage her, but Kukaku got right in the way stopping him with her gauntlet.

"NO!" she shouted. She struggled to push the creature back. The big lummox wasn't even pushing forward, but she couldn't even push it back or away from her. She looked at Rangiku. "Well don't just stand there, do something!"

"R-right! Haineko!" Rangiku had been slightly shaken up from the sudden assault on Momo. She wove her ash around the creature, but suddenly the creature's tail came out of nowhere and smacked her across the street through a window into another building.

"LELOUCH WE NEED HELP BADLY!" Kukaku didn't know if Lelouch could hear her at all, but she knew that he was watching the battlefield as best he could. She also knew it would only be a matter of time before the creature decided to stop letting her struggle.

"Hado 31: Shakkaho!" Kukaku looked to her right. Kotetsu Kiyone, Sasakibe Chojiro, Iba Tetsuzaemon and Keshiba Ryou were coming up over the horizon.

"Bite, Gonryomaru," Sasakibe declared and then blasted the creature with a bolt of lightning at his arm where Rangiku had tried to hit it earlier and managed to do a small amount of damage. The creature immediately turned its attention to the newcomers. Kukaku dropped her sore arm at her side in relief, but only for herself. She had a gut feeling that Kiyone, Ryou, Iba and Sasakibe wouldn't be able to beat this monster. More importantly Momo needed a healer fast.

As luck would have it Isane showed up. "Kotetsu-fukutaicho." Kukaku saw her.

"Taicho sent me here to help. How is she?" she asked Kukaku.

"I...can't breathe," Momo whined in panic.

"Hang in there Hinamori, things are going to be okay." Isane told her.

"I'm going to stay right here, in case that thing decided to come back this way." Kukaku said.

"What about Mastumoto-san where is she?" Isane said.

"Rangiku got thrown through a window. I don't sense her to be in critical condition so she's probably still conscious and stable. If I had to guess she's probably watching the same scene we are clutching whatever shoulder she landed on, panting heavily, and knowing she can't go back out there." Interestingly enough Kukaku was 100% right.

"Hey Allon what are you doing?" Apache shouted at the creature as it approached Sasakibe, Ryou and Kiyone. "Kill those other bitches first!"

"You know he can't hear you," Sun-sun told her.

"Besides, let him do what he wants, he wasted those other three like it was nothing. He'll do the same thing to those three," Mila-Rose boasted.

Ryou walked forward and yanked his Zanpakuto out and held it in front of him. "Show your loyalty, Yaban Tsuyo-sa!" In Ryou's hands a gigantic hammer, short on length, but with a large head, appeared in his hands. It had a corn-yellow handle and the red reiatsu seeped around the base of the head." Ryou charged headfirst towards Allon and whacked him in the ankle with his weapon creating a thunderous impact. However, it didn't seem to do much of anything other than make Allon angry and kicked Ryou with his hoof before scooping him up and throwing him to the side.

"That thing is a monster!" Iba exclaimed.

"Well we gotta take it out somehow!" Kiyone declared.

"That thing just threw one of my squad's former more prominent fighters into the dirt without doing much of anything!" Iba shouted, turning around, "Fuck this! We can't beat that thing!"

As if on cue, Allon leapt from the ground and landed right in front of Sasakibe, Iba and Kiyone, crouched down, before standing up. "Uh…hi there." Iba said, knees shaking. "Listen could you um…not destroy us."

"You know for the most manly man in Soul Society, you're a bit cowardly when it comes down to it, isn't that right, Sasakibe-fukutaicho?" There was no response. "Sasakibe-fukutaicho?"

Sasakibe was with Iba on this one and just quaked in his boots. Allon's reiatsu was monstrous.

Kiyone sighed. _Never have a man do a woman's work. _She leapt into the air, "Now pounce, Usa—"

FLING!

With a single finger, Allon flicked Kiyone far away into a building where she crashed through a brick wall and lost consciousness. Iba and Sasakibe then proceeded to run away like cowards.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was standing more than ten blocks away, still meditating. _"Ichigo?"_ Lelouch called out him telepathically. For someone who was very eager to go into battle, Ichigo had showed remarkable restraint under Lelouch's observance.

_Hmm_, Ichigo held steadfast to his meditation, wondering if perhaps Lelouch was simply testing his resolution.

"_I have an order for you finally,"_ Lelouch said.

Ichigo's eyes opened slowly. _Just point me in the direction_. Ichigo had a lot of pent up anger he wanted to unleash. He would see blood shed for his friend's lives and injuries.

"_There is a large creature about eight meters tall chasing after Iba and Sasakibe-fukutaicho. That is your target," _Lelouch told him.

_Am I going in alone?_ Ichigo asked.

"_That's your call,"_ Lelouch responded.

_I_ _understand_, Ichigo said. _Keep everyone else away from the area unless I say otherwise. That guy is mine_. Following the reiatsu's of Iba and Sasakibe, Ichigo appeared on the scene in a single step. Allon hadn't made a single step towards Iba and Sasakibe mostly cause they hadn't gotten that far. Kukaku, Momo and Isane weren't that far off.

"So he sent you huh?" Kukaku asked her cousin.

Ichigo almost seemed to ignore Kukaku. "Like he said, about eight meters." He eyed up Allon.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" Kukaku barked at him.

"Keep Hinamori-san safe and don't do anything brash," Ichigo told his cousin, "I'll handle things from here." He then vanished and appeared near Allon, behind the massive creature, on a street near some trees.

"Oi! You!" Ichigo shouted. Slowly Allon turned around to look at Ichigo.

"You're going down," Ichigo declared.

"What's this? That kid thinks he can take on Allon all by himself?" Apache scoffed, "Is he stupid?"

"Don't they realize Allon is unstoppable if you face him alone? There's no way a single Soul Reaper can defeat a creature born of three arrancar." Sun-Sun said.

Ichigo's eyes are laser focused as he stared up at the giant chimera. "Take your best shot," he taunted.

Allon complied and took a fierce punch at Ichigo. The force tore up the street, broke dozens of windows, and kicked up so much dust that Ichigo's image was lost in the midst.

"What a moron. He didn't even move." Mila Rose scoffed.

However, as it turned out, Ichigo didn't have to dodge. As the dust cleared, Ichigo was seen holding Tensa Zangetsu down at an angle, like a fang hanging from the gums of a jaw. He had fully stopped Allon's attack. Hallibel's fraccion were all shocked to see him block Allon so effortlessly.

"Just who the hell is this guy?" Apache muttered.

From his position, Ichigo swung up and slashed Allon's knuckles, destabilizing the giant chimera. "My turn," Ichigo said calmly. He held Tensa Zangetsu down at his right side with both hands and charged energy into it. He rotated the blade forward ninety degrees and held the blade high above his head. "GETSUGA TENSHO!" The shockwave released from the blade and the moon fang ripped towards Allon.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Like I may have said before, Ichigo is going to fight Allon. That will be most of the first part to the next chapter. And now we've lost Shuhei. Death on the battlefield really is starting to pick up. Current tally is Soul Society: 6 kills. Arrancar army: 3 kills. Rangiku is fine and Kiyone is…mostly fine. And my god I loved doing Yammy as the hulk and Hitsugaya being forced to act out of character and taunt. And epic foreshadowing from Momo about teamwork, pragmatic tactics and lots and lots of explosions. Right then, I'll see you next time, hopefully tomorrow).**


	79. Nelliel & Spargga: Nothing Left to Lose

**(A/N: I really enjoyed the beginning of this chapter. I was also hopped up on Pumpkin Cheesecake following the battle with Allon).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Blast of energy barreling towards him, Allon reacted to Ichigo's assault, by ripping up a clump of dirt and chucking it at Ichigo, but it was cleaved clean in half by his Getsuga and the rest of the blast smashed Allon right in the chest, creating a deep laceration across his chest. It wasn't the damage Ichigo was expecting, but he didn't care. He used shunpo to get into the air at a high altitude so that he was level with Allon's face. "Your hierro's pretty thick and you've got strong reiatsu. What's your name?"

Allon didn't respond. He just looked at Ichigo with the same blanket expression he always did.

"I see. Quiet one eh? Well it doesn't matter to me." Ichigo flared his reiatsu and swung his blade out towards Allon, pointing it at him. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. Remember it, because it'll be the last name you hear spoken to you before you're gone."

"What the—"

"Relax," Mila Rose said to Apache, "So he's the big shot wild card that Atrumier-sama's been chatty about. It doesn't make a lick of difference. All enemies are the same to Allon. That orange haired kid doesn't stand a chance."

Ichigo and Allon stared each other down for a little while longer until Ichigo moved his free hand to his wrist and charged forward to begin the conflict. Allon swung forward, missing Ichigo by a very large margin, ellicting surprised looks from his creators. Ichigo swung his sword and ejected another Getsuga from his sword and caused Allon to stumble into the building nearby. Allon threw the upper half of the building at the Bankai wielding teen. Ichigo, rather than slicing the building, leapt onto it and ran up the inclined length of it, getting in between Allon and the sun. At the peak of his jump he dove towards Allon as he held his sword with both his hands, prepared to swing it and release the energy on a dime. Allon put up a hand as though Ichigo were a baseball the chimera was going to catch and crush. Ichigo of course saw this and cut off two of Allon's fingers as he moved so fast that his Getsuga he released trailed behind him as Ichigo moved faster than the technique could travel. Using the skills Lelouch had taught him, Ichigo held out his blade and, before the Getsuga could dissipate, absorbed it back into his blade. He wasn't about to let the unused energy go to waste.

Like a serpent from the grass, Allon's tail leapt up from the ground and made to ensnare Ichigo, but the teen was too fast and was gone before the snake even got close to reaching him. Ichigo was on the roof of the building in front of Allon, waiting for the large beast to make a move.

With his good arm Allon took a line drive punch at Ichigo. Ichigo, when he believed the timing to be right, leapt over the massive fist of his opponent and ran up the length of Allon's arm. He jumped off the creature's shoulder, turned and fired the half powered Getsuga he had reabsorbed into the massive Chimera. Allon's quick striking tail leapt at Ichigo, but his enhanced reflexes allowed the teen to narrowly dodge the snake and with a fierce swing Ichigo sliced a nasty gash into the snake's neck.

"DAMN IT ALLON! DON'T LET THIS SUBSTITUTE GET THE BETTER OF YOU!" Apache shouted.

"Yelling is pointless," Sun-sun said,"Besides, that Soul Reaper will learn what happens when you injure our pet soon enough."

As Allon attempted to take a spinning clothesline punch at Ichigo the teen ducked underneath the attack and then slashed one of Allon's antlers right off. The large, bony object crashed to the ground and impacted upon the pavement. Ichigo stood without a flicker of emotion reflected in his gaze. "I've got a lot of pent up aggression burning in me and I'm taking it all out on you." Ichigo said. "You might be big and powerful, but my Bankai increases my speed to several times more than that of my Shikai when compared to my human body. Before my training I thought advanced speed was all that was needed in a fight, but there's one more thing that goes hand in hand with high speed: reflex. And thanks to Lelouch my reflexes match my Bankai's speed, so for someone like you that telegraphs his moves, despite your massive speed and power, I can dodge or counter easily," Ichigo gripped his sword tightly and looked over his shoulder, "I won't lose to the likes of you."

Stomping to turn around Allon looked at Ichigo and the scowl upon his face. He saw the antler on the ground and looked at Ichigo. He looked back at the antler on the ground and then at the wound on his chest. He then looked back at Ichigo and then back to his chest. He raised his full fingered hand like he was a child answering a question to a teacher and beat the arm against the wound Ichigo had inflicted. He then screamed at the top of his lungs and transformed into a disfigured hulking giant. All of the damage Ichigo had inflicted, except for the antler he cut off, undid itself, and Allon grew out to nearly twice his original size. His right arm became big and bulky and Ichigo just turned around and watched it happen with the same unfazed scowling glare. He had learned, thanks to Lelouch that it was pointless to become shocked or reactive to an enemy using an unused power.

"_Not everyone will fight with their full strength right off the bat. To be effective in battle, one must hold back their true potential by at least a third so that when the enemy plays a trump card you can too." _

_Yeah, I think I know what you mean Lelouch, _Ichigo thought to himself putting his hand up to his face, _so this is your trump card big guy. Well here is mine. _Ichigo hollowfied on the spot. He watched Allon carefully, waiting for the big guy to make his move. Allon did by attacking Ichigo with his overmuscled arm, complimenting it with a bestial roar.

Ichigo simply swung down his blade with both hands on the handle and let his own energy surge around him or rather that's what it appeared to be. In reality, Ichigo had made all the reiatsu that he leaked while standing still still visible, which converted it into reishi, which he would then use to power his Getsuga Tensho. Ichigo was amazed that, simply from experimenting with his Zanpakuto how much he could learn just from sparring and learning how to properly control spirit energy. Allon's punch came rocketing forward and Ichigo let loose his powered up Getsuga Tensho before vanishing, completely dodging Allon's attack, appearing above and behind the beast's broken antler as the Getsuga ripped through his arm. Ichigo held his blade out to absorb whatever reishi remained of the attack after it sawed Allon in half and then from a bird's eye location released the full power into the chimera's skull, knocking Allon clean into the ground.

As anyone could've predicted though the chimera was far from down. It reached towards Ichigo from the dust the teen had kicked up only for Ichigo to disappear and go in at close range along Allon's chest. Quicker than even the well trained eye could move he took the tip of his blade and slashed it down along Allon's body and created a deep wound. Blood spattered everywhere and Ichigo, with his sword tip, tapped the ground and created a resonance between him and the ground. He began storing up spirit energy by using the ground as a bridge between his feet and the blade as though his body were a circuit. He then his swung his sword up and to the side firing the Getsuga into the air, missing Allon by a good amount.

"Hah, where's that idiot aiming?" Mila Rose scoffed, only to realize that the miss was intentional as Ichigo got right into the air and then, using his blade as a bat, deflected his own attack right into Allon's chest, tearing all the way through and creating an upside down triangular shaped hole in Allon's body only that the base of the triangle was rounded and the tip was sliced off, creating a narrow flat edge along the hole in Allon's torso.

Angered Allon fired a cero at Ichigo from both of his eyes at once. Ichigo remained calm and pointed his blade at where he believed the center of Allon's head was. The tip of his blade sparked as energy gathered in the center of the blade's tip, taking a spherical shape and the color scheme of Ichigo's Getsuga. "Cero de Luna." **(Cero of the Moon)**

With a blast that could rival the power of even the more powerful Espada, the blast connected and tore through Allon's blast, allowing the rest of the hulking figure's attack to pass by Ichigo harmlessly, while Ichigo's own cero shot right through Allon's cero and smashed him in the face, cracking the center of his mask. Still a crack was all Ichigo needed. Using shunpo, before Allon could react, Ichigo got right in the creature's space and drove the pommel of his sword with all of his might into the cracked mask. The crack grew wider and wider and then burst. Twirling his weapon, Ichigo made a single small leap to get right over Allon's head and fired one last Getsuga into the chimera's head, perfectly splitting the beast in two, destroying it. Ichigo then removed his mask.

Hallibel's fraccion were dumbfounded. "Im-impossible…H-he beat Allon…by himself," Apache gaped.

From the eastern side of the battlefield, Gin and Lelouch watched the end of the battle from one of Lelouch's cast Kakushitsuijaku.

"Well now, dat was pretty nifty dere. Kid's sure has gotten a lot stronger hasn't he?" Gin asked Lelouch.

Lelouch seemed prideful at the statement. "Of course he has."

"It's too bad Urahara had ta go and use his Bankai, now we can't see Tally fight."

_**Oh that's taunt ammo for later.**_

_Yup. _Lelouch grinned at the thought of calling Talbumosuke by the embarrassing nickname Gin had handpicked for him. However, right now, other matters required tending to. "By the way, Gin," Lelouch said seriously, "why are you still against the Soul Society? Rangiku is safe and Aizen is dead, I thought he was your target. There should've been plenty of opportunities for you to assassinate Talbumosuke."

"Well, at first I figured I could but dis is more fun, besides, you sorta had more reason ta kill Aizen-san in da first place so he was just an obstacle fer my real goal," Gin responded.

Lelouch glanced back, "so the Hogyoku is what you're after." Logic would dictate that standing in front of Gin was one of the worst ideas in history, but Lelouch had himself protected just in case. "If that's the case why not go back to Hueco Mundo and get it, Talbumosuke said he didn't bring it with him."

"And just like dat ya think he leaves it unguarded, dat guy is more intelligent den ya give him credit for Lelouch," Gin answered, "He'll notice if I slip out de back door. He's not one easily fooled. Aizen-san was cocky, planning out his plans feelin like nothin' could stop him so he eased up on threats, Tal takes one out before it appears. If I make the slightest bit shifty move den dis pretty face of mine ain't gonna be so pretty anymore."

_**Pretty face? Has he looked in a mirror? **_

Lelouch cleared his throat in an over the top manner indicating he wanted his Zanpakuto to be quiet.

"Really shouldn't be talkin about dis kind of stuff wit ya anyway," Gin took two steps back.

"Why? Worried about Rangiku?" Lelouch asked.

Gin's face turned sour.

Lelouch continued. "You don't have to worry, with Ichigo in the general area, she'll be safe for now, but if you're really worried about her then fear not, I've got the situation covered."

Gin raised an eyebrow.

Lelouch rolled his gaze to look ahead of him again. "Do you think I kept Rangiku as Vice-captain simply because of her skill level and good looks?" Lelouch paused. "Well that's part of it, but not all of it. I kept Rangiku on with me all of this time because I thought that Aizen might find out about your actions or that one of us would be forced to kill you when you finally showed your true colors. You and Rangiku are close childhood friends and I was the individual that appeared out of nowhere. If you were to die, who do you think she would come to first for comfort? I know what it's like to lose someone important to you so I want to be close…should she lose what means the most to her."

"You really do care about her don't ya?" Gin asked a natural, if but creepy, smile on his face.

"She's a loyal friend and a good companion. She's got her faults, but then again so do I. I rejected most of her advances not because her blatant attempts of seduction reminded me of someone I used to know, but…well, if you do somehow manage to survive and I can get you reinstated somehow into the Gotei," Lelouch turned and smiled at Gin, "I think you two should be together. She deserves to know how you feel." Lelouch turned his head partly back towards the front and looked down. "No…perhaps it would be better to say…if it does come out that you feel you might not make it…or you don't want to risk how you might lose her or anything, when opportunity strikes, you should take it to tell her how you feel. Take it from someone…who has been forced to learn that lesson twice."

"You know I didn't realize today was splurge your guts day," Gin snickered.

Lelouch got ticked off. "Hey! I'm trying to be emotional and all you can do is make jokes!"

Gin shrugged, "Eh, it's what I do? By the way it's your turn to flair reiatsu."

To keep the charade that he and Gin were actually fighting, Lelouch did as the grinning bastard suggested.

Back at the battleground where Ichigo had just defeated Allon, the black bladed Soul Reaper looked at Apache, Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose before using Shunpo to get in front of them. "Got any more giant beasts you wanna throw at me or do I take you three on all at once?" he taunted as he swung his blade out at his side.

Apache had a craze, if but nervous smile, "Oh you wanna take us all on, well fuck you pal! We're gonna kick your ass! Mila-Rose! Sun-Sun! Let's go!" The three arrancar charged at Ichigo.

Nearby, Isshin noticed his son battling the three women, keeping on the defensive, conserving his energy and watching their tactics. "He's doing pretty good against your girls," Isshin said to Hallibel. "Worried?"

"Hardly, my fraccion can take care of themselves. You should be more concerned with yourself, Soul Reaper." Hallibel said and charged at Isshin to further continue their clash.

Susanna and Gloria continued to face off against each other. Currently the battle seemed like it could go either way. Susanna stood erect and thrust one arm forward firing off a lightning bolt before switching her stance and firing one off from the other hand. Gloria fired a barrage of her body boulders at Susanna, blasting past the bolts.

Susanna charged energy between her fists, raised her hands up of her head and fired forward a condensed beam of concentrated lightning. "Kessho Hari!" **(Plasma Beam)** The blast tore through Gloria's boulders, Susanna used Shunpo and got underneath her opponent. With a spinning high kick she brought her heel into the side of Gloria's jaw. "Kessho Hari!" She blasted Gloria straight through, down and away. Susanna held her wrist and charged lightning along her fingertips. "Koshi Hairetsu!" **(Photon Array) **An endless barrage of blasts of lightning ejected from her fingertips down at Gloria. Susanna took a sweeping head first dive as the finger fired lasers blasted into Gloria's body and then socked the woman in the face, sending her crashing into the bridge. Susanna landed on the ground using Shunpo before her opponent did and gathered reishi into her palm and formed it into ball of energy. "Kaminari-ken!" **(Lightning Sphere)** She blasted the sphere high into the air, running Gloria through and then gathered as much reishi as she could around her into the immediate space of her reiatsu field. "Raiu!" **(Lightning Storm)** As Gloria reached towards the ground, Susanna electrocuted her with her power. She stood still and waited to see if Gloria seemed to be more or less stunned senseless. "What's wrong, too much stimulation for you?" Susanna joked.

Ironically, Gloria got up and grabbed Susanna around the waist. "Hardly." Gloria gazed at her with glee from her shadow framed face. Susanna looked at Gloria's body, there was no flesh to it. She was all bone the boulders coated her body and gave off the impression that Gloria had a body of sorts, but in truth she was all bone with just a trick behind her sheep's clothing. Susanna saw the red flash growing in her torso. "Buh-bye!" Gloria laughed and detonated the cero. Susanna's body was cleaved in half, but to Gloria's amazement the body dissipated into a field of yellow energy.

"Over here." Susanna's voice came from behind the blonde arrancar and she was seen charging a gigantic ball of energy in one fist.

"What?"

"You fell for the old bait and switch. I can't believe the oldest trick in the book actually worked, but I guess it's like Lelouch says, the oldest tricks sometimes are the best to employ." She finished charging her attack and rushed forward before punching Gloria right in the abdominal area and unloading all of the lightning into her system, then backed up and with her fist made an aerial cut shocking Gloria's entire body. Susanna's hand continued to glow as Gloria dropped to her knees.

"What do you…do to me…Soul Reaper bitch?"

"All of my lightning is currently surging through your system, caught on your wool like static electricity. Even though you have no actual skin to speak of your body isn't at all impervious to my lightning. I proved that earlier with my attack," Susanna smirked down at her opponent.

"Then…you planned this from the stared?" Gloria looked up at Susanna, wide eyed.

"Shocking isn't it? When your greatest benefactor is the most brilliant mind in all of Soul Society you tend to pick up a few things," Susanna grinned.

"Then I'll just have to…get rid of these!" All of Gloria's boulders ejected from her body and swirled around her. Susanna leapt back a great distance as the boulders came in.

"Kaminari Rasen!" **(Lightning Spiral) **Susanna went twirling forward coating an electrifying aura around her body, allowing her to swat away the boulders her hands and feet impacted with as she turned as she effectively spiraled right through Gloria's attack and ejecting a Sonic boom behind her, blowing away Gloria's boulders. She then overshot Gloria's position, blowing back the arrancar with her own technique so now if Gloria wanted to go at Susanna she'd catch herself in her own attack. Susanna stood panting. _I've used up a lot of energy already. I've gotta end this quickly or I must run out of steam before I'm done. _Susanna closed her eyes momentarily and let a bead of sweat drip down the side of her face. _Guess I'll have to use that technique. _Susanna charged energy into her hands and watched Gloria carefully as her boulders reformed around her. _I have to do this carefully. I have to get her when she's close and defenseless. This strategy won't work twice. _

"Go!" Gloria sent all of her boulders forward.

_This is gonna hurt, but it's my only option. _Susanna ran towards Gloria's field of boulders and she wasn't about to use her Kaminari Rasen a second time.

Gloria chuckled. "And just what does she think she's doing? She'll get bludgeoned badly if she just rushes in without doing anything." Gloria began directing her boulders into Susanna's body injuring the 3rd seat from all directions as the boulders passed by her. By the time Susanna made it through she was injured and bruised in nine different places. However, she made it through and she continued to run towards Gloria. _It can't be…that should've crushed just about any Soul Reaper her level._

_Hisagi…I now avenge you. _Susanna raised her glowing arm to the ground and summoned a small hammer the size of sheet of printer paper. "Kyodai Kaminari!" **(Mighty Thunder)** Gloria a bolt of lightning struck the ground right on top of Gloria with massive force, electrocuting her body with enough voltage to power an entire country simultaneously for twelve minutes and still have enough left over to stun three dairy farm's worth of cows. Susanna grinned as her hammer dissipated and she dropped to her knees watching her enemy fall dead. "Thunder dominates with a boom," she then fell over and collapsed.

At the location of Spargga and Stefan's battle, the elite assassin was once again at a ranged position dodging bullets as they rang out without stopping. Spargga's spiritual power made it so that his gun never required a reload. His own spirit energy formed the bullets in his weapon, much like Yolanda's Zanpakuto. However, as another shot rang out he saw the lightning strike fall upon Gloria and felt her reiatsu die away. The last of his fraccion had fallen. Spargga gripped the trigger of his gun so hard that instead of a bullet a beam of energy shot out. Stefan watched as the Segunda Espada seemed to be in a momentary fit of anger.

_I guess that does it then, I'm the only one left. I guess I should've done this a while ago, but I was having too much fun. Maria…Nigel…Diego…Victor…Gloria, I'm sorry I let you all down, but I'm not about to fall! _Stefan felt Spargga's reiatsu spike and saw the dark indigo spiritual power emerge from the man. "Emerge from hell, El Diablo!" Spargga's energy exploded outward.

Stefan gasped feeling his energy go through the roof. It was more powerful than any enemy out on the field currently, with the exception of Talbumosuke of course. "Bankai!"

Spargga emerged from the indigo reiatsu cloud and stood in his Resurreccion, which did its namesake a good amount of service. Spargga's head now had two large horns growing out from his eyebrows that curved at the ends and spiraled in front of his face like misshapen ram horns. His eyes were now a bright lightning yellow and also glowing. On his back, a quartet of bat-like wings sprouted out, razor sharp. His feet were thick and clawed with a blade coming up and rising back from his ankles. His arms were thick and muscular with an armored gauntlet shaped like another arm, taking the color scheme of encrusted magma, over it. He had shin guards with spikes on them like his horns on his head. Spargga's skin turned a pale purple, like a zombie. On his body was a cuirass over his chest with the symbol of what was quite possibly the outline of his own being emblazoned upon the chest plate. Spargga ejected two skinnier hands from beneath his gauntleted arms.

In his upper right arm, Spargga held a long hooked blade like the mouth of a floss brush, but with spikes sticking out of the base. The blade was bronze and covered in blood. A green aura emitted from it. In his upper left hand, Spargga was holding a regular long sword with an electrifying aura around it. In his lower hands Spargga held a pair of handguns. Both were dark brown with golden plating on the sides of the barrel.

"This is what happens when you mess with the bull," Spargga whipped his pistols out in a plus formation, "you get the horns." He opened fire on Stefan and riddled him with attacks as he kept firing off balas from the gun and switching hands like a pro as he did so. The shots came in fast and Stefan was blasted with strikes. Spargga then struck forward and slashed Stefan across the waist with his electrified sword and then kicked him into the ground. "And that's how we do it," he grinned.

Stefan was down, but not out, he'd make his return to the fight once he realized what had hit him, but at this same time, Pesche and Dondochakka were starting to notice that Spargga had gotten serious.

"Whoa, if he's gotten serious, we'd better do the same," Pesche said and by we, he meant him and Dondochakka. He held up his katana. "It's on. Skitter, Hormiga!" **(Ant) **Pesche morphed so that six large legs ejected from his back and were so large that they lifted him into the air. A large thorax also grew out and ejected from Pesche's butt. His own hands obtained small pincer like claws on the backs of them, though it didn't seem like Pesche would get anywhere near his enemy with them with the gigantic legs he had. However, the blades weren't meant for stabbing or cutting as Yumichika would soon find out. "Yeehah! Stampede!" Pesche rushed forward with massive speed towards Yumichika to crush him underfoot, but Yumichika got underneath Pesche and slashed his thorax, producing a semi-deep injury only to get kicked by Pesche's hind left leg. Pesche then bent over and rotated in place from his connecting legs and charged a cero in between his arm pincers. He blasted Yumichika right into tree. The fifth seat got up and choked only to see Pesche come charging in. He rolled to the side this time and hacked at one of Pesche's legs only for his sword to slide off on the leg on some form of sticking green fluid.

"What the…what the hell is this stuff?" Yumichika shouted, looking at his sword.

"What? Oh that, that's my infinite slick!" Pesche declared proudly. "It's a special secretion I store up in my legs and mouth that makes anything it touches extremely slippery. Neat, huh?"

"It's not neat it's gross and it reeks." Yumichika.

"Hey," Pesche appeared to be insulted, "you don't have to insult my technique. You don't see me making fun of your peacock blades do you?" Pesche pointed to Yumichika. "You know what, eat my foot!" Pesche lifted his front legs and smacked them right into Yumichika, pushing him back. Yumichika was now covered in the mucus-like sticking green slime.

"This is disgusting!" Yumichika shouted.

"Oh pipe down will you, you can wash your clothes later, some of us have real problems." Shisato said, appearing on the scene, her back to Yumichika's back.

From around a small house, Dondochakka came swinging his large kanabo as he stood 15 feet tall with a single eye and a fur tunic to match due to the release of his Resureccion Ciclope **(Cyclops).**

Shisato dodged out of the way as the Kanabo came swinging forward and pressed her back right against her ally.

"I don't suppose you have a plan B," Yumichika said.

"Who do you think I am my captain?" Shisato chastised. "I don't just pull random plans out of my ass!"

"Are you two having a lover's quarrel?" Pesche asked. "Want us to wait for you?"

"We are _not_ a lover's quarrel!" Shisato snapped and leapt at Pesche and kicked him in the face and pushed him back. "But you can wait for us just the same. Or better yet," she flexed her muscles and drew back her hands before thrusting them forward, palms connected together, fingers bent, "you can die! Hado 73: Soren Sokatsui!" Shisato ejected the mighty blue blast of energy blasting Pesche several dozen meters along the street.

"Shisato, when did you get so good at Kido?" Yumichika asked, intrigued.

Shisato gave her partner a thumb's up. "I've always been a natural at kido. I just decided to follow the unspoken squad rule about no Kido. If I was going to get the respect from you boys I was going to fight on your level. Heck, I probably would've had my 3rd seat position back long time ago if I had used it against Ikkaku in official matches." She then saw the giant kanabo from Dondochakka casting a shadow over the battlefield. "Whoops, almost forgot about you." She leapt into the air and did a high frontal kick accompanied by a loud, "Kiyah!" She hit in between the spikes and kicked the Kanabo up. "Hado 1: Sho." Using the kido she bashed the kido straight into Dondochakka's face, knocking him over. "That won't keep them down for long," Shisato said as she landed on the ground next to Yumichika. "We need to come up with some form of plan and quickly."

"Shisato," Yumichika began and then paused, "How distracted do you think everyone else is from our fight?"

"With the exception of my captain I'd say pretty much everyone," she said, "why?"

"Your captain…can he keep secrets?" Yumichika asked.

"You're talking about the guy who was Zero, of course he can," Shisato said as she folded her arms with a grin and then a light bulb went off in her head, "I don't know why you're declaring this now, but are you coming out of the closet?" she asked.

"What? Hey! I resent that!" Yumichika shouted.

"Oh you're not," Shisato looked up and to the side and pressed her finger against her cheek, "I always thought that between the feathers, you obsession with aesthetics and how close you were with Ikkaku that you—"

"I'm not gay!" Yumichika shouted. "And that's not what I was asking about to keep a secret for anyway. Even if I was this really isn't the time or place to be discussing that now is it?"

Shisato put her knuckles on her hips and swayed to one side. "Well if it's not that, then what is it?"

Yumichika sighed and held up his finger, "First promise me that what I'm about to reveal will be kept between you, me and your captain. You're no longer and affiliate of the eleventh division and you're a skilled kido user so I feel comfortable revealing this around you."

"I promised, but what the heck are you talking about?" Shisato scratched her head.

"Shisato…Fuji kujaku…is not the real name of my Zanpakuto." Yumichika told her. "I only call it that so that it only releases part way, but that's because…well…you'll understand when you see it." At that moment Pesche came charging back in and Dondochakka got back up. "Split and deviate, Ruriro Kujaku!" Azure vines ripped forward from Yumichika's blade. There were so many. Six entangled Pesche's extra legs. Four caught his regular arms and legs. One tied itself around his throat and another on his torso. Around Dondochakka, Yumichika used three vines each for his arms and legs and two for his giant Kanabo and he wrapped one big one around his eye. Buds coated the vines and Yumichika had Pesche and Dondochakka completely bound.

"Um…say…hey aren't you supposed to use this sort of technique on chicks. I feel so violated," Pesche responded.

"I find it amusing that you would laugh in the face of your own destruction," Yumichika said as he flipped his hair. Energy suddenly began to draw itself into his Zanpakuto and the buds started to turn into flowers.

"This…this is…" the gears in Shisato's head began to turn.

"Yes, a kido-based Zanpakuto, one that drains my opponent of all of their spirit energy," Yumichika said.

Shisato had a realization, "But wait, I thought you used this ability during the incident with Aizen."

"I did, but I left my victim alive, but drained him of so much that he wouldn't have died from the effects. However, I will not show the same mercy to these barbarians," he glared at Pesche, "this is for my Shihakusho! Do you know how hard it is to get slime stains out of a black uniform? Nearly impossible because you can't fucking see them!"

Shisato took a few steps away from Yumichika, frightened. She didn't know Yumichika was so easily pissed off if someone damaged his uniform like that. In the span of a few minutes of holding and draining Yumichika eventually fully drained Pesche and Dondochakka of spirit energy until they were dried up husks. A bunch of azure flowers dropped to the ground and Yumichika picked one up and ate the petals off one. "Ah, reishi, how magnificent," Yumichika marveled.

Shisato picked one up and ate it and became filled with energy. She then began energetically gathering them up in her arms.

"Where are you going with those?" Yumichika asked her.

"Where do you think? I'm going to distribute these to the injured." Shisato responded.

"Don't you even! I told you think was staying a secret!" Yumichika responded.

"Fuck your secret! Do you realize how many people we can help with these?" Shisato reprimanded. "If you have a Zanpakuto like this why do you stick around in the 11th Division? Is it so you can feel good about yourself and know that you're accepted by the people around you? Your Zanpakuto would greatly benefit the 4th division with its power, even the 5th division would welcomingly accept you with their Kido emphasis."

"Look who's talking," Yumichika snapped, "you stayed with us for the longest time, Miss Kido expert."

"_I_ always wanted out. I'm not like you, I'm not content with staying in mediocrity and even so my inability to use Kido is not at the cost of the mission or the greater good. You and Ikkaku were a team and your ability might've been able to help him!" Shisato's eyes filled with tears. "Why couldn't Lelouch have picked you instead of him? Isn't not fair!"

Yumichika sighed and walked over to Shisato. He could tell that she was still upset about Ikkaku. He gave her his shoulder to cry on like a gentleman. He knew she lashed out of him at that last part only because of what happened. It wasn't within Shisato's character to blame others. He knew her long enough to know that. "Ikkaku was a good soldier and a great friend. He will be missed and never forgotten. If no one else, you and I will remember him and all of his glory for the rest of our lives."

Shisato dropped her armful of flowers and wrapped her arms around Yumichika for security as her emotions got the better of her. "I'm sorry," she apologized for lashing out. The entire charade of the flower thing was so she could make up for Ikkaku's death by vitalizing the others who were down for the count.

"It's all right, no harm done." Yumichika told her. The two friends stood there and Yumichika let Shisato calm down surrounded by azure flowers.

In large contrast to the serine scene going on between Yumichika and Shisato, the battle between Kenpachi and Nelliel was growing supremely chaotic and the intensity was about to go up even higher as Nelliel realized the death of her fraccion. Soon, their reiatsu would disperse, and they would become a great nothingness, just a lump of reiatsu waiting to be recycled.

Nothingness. She was in a void. The implications of what had just happened hit her like a sledgehammer. Loneliness. Nobody caring. An endless cycle of eat or be eaten, a ruthless life of Social Darwinism, where the strong preyed on the weak. As a Vasto Lorde, she had risen above that, and she had been so overjoyed to find that not all arrancar were this twisted, that some of them retained goodness and mercy despite the nature, red as tooth and claw rule of Hueco Mundo.  
>And now they were dead. Slain by the shinigami. This was war; casualties unavoidable, but Neliel was not in a place where logical reasoning held any bearing. Turning her gaze to her opponent, slipping into Sonido, she reappeared behind Kenpachi's back, the man only barely spinning around to meet her strike.<p>

Furiously, she struck at him again and again, pushing him back. Sweeping to the side, coming down from above, using sonido to appear and re-appear at her leisure- she was out-speeding him, and her technical skill was showing. She opened gash after gash on his torso and legs, but the man just laughed, encouraged by her effort.

"Brilliant!" He roared. "That's the spirit!"

Not responding, Neliel hacked at him with a surgical, brutal savagery. She moved at a speed superior to any she was normally capable of. For the first time in her life, she let hatred rule her, and time seemed to slow down. Her rage was like a massive fundament, a rock, a mountain, an overwhelming force consuming all thoughts and ideals. All she cared about was killing this man, killing him and every last damned shinigami she could before she died.

_Just you wait, Pesche, Dondochakka. I'll be right behind you._

Kenpachi was being pushed back. Her reiatsu was flaring, in the extreme output of an individual put to her utmost physical limit. He knew that look in her eye; he had seen it many times in the rukon. It was the ruthless, hateful look of a fighter with nothing left to lose, all inhibitions removed. Insanity lay that way- he should know.

"That's it! That's it!" He roared with maniacal laughter, bashing her blade back. "I was wonderin' when you were gonna git serious with me!" Taking off his eye patch, he swung down on her, hard. Blown back by the explosive force, Neliel staggered. Kenpachi did not waste a second, slamming his sword down on her again and again, screaming and hollering with the exuberance of battle.

With the tense air between Nelliel and Kenpachi charging up even more, Tatsuki, Chad and Uryu's opponents seemed to realize it was just about time for them to utilize their powers.

"Suck dry, Vampiro!" **(Vampire)** Wes declared.

"Tease, Diabillo!" **(Imp) **Lilia invocated.

"Frighten, Demonio!" **(Demon) **Sesha shouted.

Wes' transformation gave him a long cape and turned his skin pale. The cape was affixed to his body in the same fashion as Zero's. Lilia obtained a pair of horns on her head, little devil wings, clawed feet, and a devil tail. Her skin also turned the same color as her hair. Sesha's release was relatively the same for Sesha's including the skin tone change to match her hair.

"Their reiatsu has increased pretty well over. We're going to need a plan to win this fight. So here's what we're going to do. I'll…

Uryu began to explain his plan, but Tatsuki was having trouble listening as she began to hear incessant whispering in her ear that bothered her and wouldn't leave her alone. She put her hands on her head and staggered about violently. _Don't lose control. Don't lose control. Don't lose control, _She repeated to herself, but it was to no avail.

"Arisawa are you okay?" Uryu asked.

"I can't control it!" Tatsuki shouted as she dropped to her knees and flames surged everywhere forcing both allies and enemies alike to back away. When the flames cleared Tatsuki's eyes glowed with bright hot flames, behind the fire her pupils had become crescent shaped like a lizard. Her sclera was yellow. Her arms, legs, wings and tail were now reptilian rather than lava-like but fire surged around them like an aura.

"Arisawa?" Uryu approached Tatsuki, but was ignored.

Tatsuki looked down at her right hand and flexed it. She spoke with a different voice. "Ah, it feels so good to be out in the open."

"Arisawa, answer me!" Uryu shouted.

Tatsuki looked at Uryu. "Reiatsu indicates individual is a Quincy, but not hostile."

"What? Arisawa, it's me, Ishida."

"Quincy is called Ishida, mistakes me for Arisawa. Correction necessary. I am Kaibun, Ishida," Kaibun told Uryu, "I live within Arisawa's body."

"You…are you friend or foe?" Uryu asked.

"Those terms are not in my vocabulary. Inquiry cannot be met with an answer," Kaibun responded and then took notice of Wes, Lilia, and Sesha, "Hostiles spotted. Entering battle mode." Kaibun exploded her reiatsu and tore towards Wes piercing her claws into his chest and dragging him along the ground before throwing him across the air and following up her assault on him with a large, homing fireball.

"Hey!" Uryu shouted, not liking being ignored.

"Ishida," Chad put a hand on the Quincy's shoulder, "Let's let Kaibun-san handle them for now, we can sort out her allegiance after the enemy has been dealt with."

"Shouldn't we help her?" Uryu asked.

"No," Chad looked at Kaibun, "there's…something off about her. I feel that if we get involved she won't hesitate to attack through us or consider us in her way. Her reiatsu feels weird."

Uryu adjusted his glasses to see if he could sense what Chad was talking about. "Hmm, yes, now I sense it too." He looked up at Kaibun as she fought using Tatsuki's powers. _Is this Kaibun a spirit of some sort or an invader of Arisawa's body? How long has she been inside Arisawa's body? Did Arisawa know about it, if she did, why didn't she tell anyone? What's going on? _

Lilia and Sesha surrounded Kaibun from her flanks and charged a sapphire and violet cero at her between their horns. Kaibun glanced side to side and when the ceros were fired creating a field of heated energy and blocked them then she struck Sesha like a falling meteor and drove a flaming arm right through her abdomen before piercing her claws into the arrancar girl's skull, thumb into her eye and tossed her towards the ground. She warped straight into the ground. She then charged a gigantic fireball and then flicked it at Sesha where upon the fireball detonated and took Sesha with it. Kaibun protected herself with her wings.

"You damn bitch! That was my best friend you murdered!" Lilia charged Kaibun down.

"And what makes you think I care?" Kaibun stated and charged a blast of fire. "Burn to cinders, Koton-nan!" **(Chaotic Flame) **Kaibun incinerated Lilia with a continuous stream of fire. She then leapt forward and slashed Lilia in half with her wings before bursting forth her spirit energy to burn her corpse.

_That's…barbaric. That thing is not Arisawa. That's…that's not even human. Total destruction is completely unnecessary…it's…it's like a hollow._

"You were a fool to challenge me," Kaibun beat out her wings only for an energy blast to come at her, which she deflected with her hand as Wes reappeared on the scene. "I thought you were dead."

"It'll take more than a simple throw to stop me," Wes responded and then began firing energy blast after energy blast at Kaibun. He was going at it for a while, reaching 76 blasts before Kaibun's voice came from behind him.

"You done?" Wes turned around frightfully before Kaibun punched him in the face with fire imbued with it, kneed Wes in the stomach, turned around and kicked him mule-style in the chest before warping behind him and slashing him down his back, tearing off his cape. Wes turned sharply and blasted Kaibun in the face scoring a direct hit. Tatsuki's body now had a wound coming off from her forehead, trickling down towards her eye, but all the injury seemed to do was tick Kaibun off. "You dare to injure me?" Her energy exploded forth. "Hinoken!" **(Fire Sword) **Holding out her hand with her fingers together, Kaibun rushed forward and stabbed Wes through, the formation of a fire blade piercing through the wound in his chest. Kaibun ripped her hand from Wes' body and as he crumpled forward she dropped onto his back with a firm double foot kick. "Ryusei Teika!" The impact dropped her enemy right into the ground. Wes fired a cero in retaliation as he got up. "Oh please," Kaibun scoffed and then charged up energy in her wing before launching a three segmented burst of flaming energy at Wes, "Ryusei-to!" **(Meteor Wing) **The triple segment technique blasted through Wes and damaged him further. Tatsuki cast her hand towards the ground. Kaibun dove towards the ground and then grabbed Wes by the throat and tossed him into the air above her. She then began to gather energy all around her as her body started to glow.

_What's she going to do? There's so much spirit energy, I'm almost mistaking her for a captain using a Bankai. _

"Ten hossa!" **(Sky Attack) **The long length of a dragon emerged from Tatsuki's body and tore through Wes like tissue paper as a gigantic hole formed in his body that nearly separated his torso into pieces. "Now we end this." Kaibun declared calmly and as Wes dropped to the ground she waited till his head got to her eye level. "Kaen no Ryu," she decapitated him and incinerated the rest of Wes' body with her attack. "Ask not for mercy from me," Kaibun declared as she fanned out flames above, beneath and around her, "there is none to be given."

"All right I've had just about enough of this!" Uryu shouted and stomped over to Kaibun. "Who are you and what have you done with Arisawa, what is your purpose?"

"Purpose is to protect this vessel. I am part of the power of the girl you call Arisawa. I am the true power within her, the power that calls out to smite and to kill and I will carry out that dream," Kaibun said holding her hand to the sky as a spark of flame appeared in her palm.

"Arisawa would never want that!" Uryu shouted. He didn't know Tatsuki long, but he knew the girl had more restraint and more compassion than what he had just witnessed unless Orihime's life was in direct danger.

"And how do you propose to understand what she wants. You do not live inside her," Kaibun stated.

"Then answer me this, if that is your purpose, why are you still here, shouldn't Arisawa have control back, you won," Uryu questioned.

"The battle is not yet over there are more enemies to slay," Kaibun reveled, "I can feel it in my soul and it tingles pleasurably."

"Hold on you expelled a lot of spirit energy to pull of those techniques, you should take it easy," Uryu responded.

"This is war Quincy and where there is war there are enemies to smite and smite them I shall. I am Kaibun, harbinger of destruction, goddess of fire. Very few flames match the intensity at which I burn," Kaibun boasted.

Uryu drew out Ginrei Kojaku without hesitation. "If that is what you are then you are neither human nor ally. You are a monster and must be stopped. I will let Arisawa have possession of her own body. To let you roam free would be dangerous to all sides involved and to Arisawa. You'll push her too far."

"You would stop me?" Kaibun laughed, "Oh how overconfident we are. You don't stand a chance against me. You," she drove her elbow backwards, "and your friend," she nailed Chad right in the chest and sent him flipping back. Chad landed on his feet and crossed Brazo Derecha Del Gigante over his body.

"We can still try, for Arisawa's sake we will make sure she has control of her own body. You're out of control," Uryu scowled.

"And you're out of your league Quincy. I don't care if you are friends in this girl's memories. Anyone that dares get in my way is an enemy. I will terminate all of my enemies in my fire. Now, prepare yourselves, the time for words is over." Kaibun charged her flames in her palm. "Damage received ten percent. Base damage is one hundred twenty percent. Targets are the Quincy and the human. Victory is almost guaranteed." Kaibun channeled energy in both her hands and let the flames flow around her before beating out her wings and throwing her hands at her sides. "Battle start."

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Kaibun has taken to battle and it appears that she is not a team player. Sooooo…thumbs up for Yumichika being badass and Ichigo ripping Allon? And now for Spargga and Nelliel going all out for they have nothing left to lose. Although, it seems Nelliel neglects to realize that Grimmjow, someone she considers a friend, is alive and well, but perhaps that doesn't matter when she's lost people even closer to her. 14 days my friends and the semester will be over. 7 days and it's time for finals. Next time on Soul Chess: we return to the field of battle with Mia, Loly and Menoly…amongst other things. See you on the battlefield).**


	80. The Truth About Kaibun

**(A/N: We have about three more chapters of the current arc if my calculations are correct. If they're not *shrug*. Anyway, enjoy).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Kaibun stood in between Uryu and Chad, waiting for the boys to make their move. She then beckoned a claw to Uryu only for the Quincy to scowl and Chad to take the bait.

"El Directo!" The half-mexican let rip a powerful energy blast. Kaibun escaped into the sky along with Uryu who rained down several arrows upon her.

"Kaen Ryu!" Like a spinning missile, Kaibun tore towards Uryu, his arrows melting and dissipating against the cloak of flame along her body. Uryu managed to dodge to the side and watched Kaibun go by.

_Whenever she attacks her entire body is wreathed in fiery spirit energy that seem to cancel out and nullify low-level attacks, _he watched Kaibun break out of her spinning attack and turn to face him, _the only time she would be vulnerable to my arrows is when she's idle like that, but only on her torso, but if I puncture her full of arrows, what will happen to Arisawa? _

Uryu was broken from his thoughts when Kaibun appreared right in front of him. "Rasen Furea!" Kaibun spun and uppercut Uryu right in the jaw. She disappeared and appeared above the Quincy and generated a large fireball and launched it at him, smashing Uryu into the ground. He got up as Kaibun lowered herself to the ground with such velocity that she tore up the pavement beneath her. However, before the self-proclaimed goddess of fire could launch an attack, Chad came up from behind her. He punched her in the cheek with his left arm and sent her flying into a building.

"El Directo!" Uryu dodged out of the way quickly as the blast tore towards Kaibun's location. Uryu let Chad have a go at Kaibun while he tried to work out some sort of way to beat the fiery entity.

Kaibun came charging forward so quickly that Uryu only saw her for a mere instant as she went by. _Did she just get faster? _

Kaibun tore towards Chad and charged fire into her fist. "Kaso Kobushi!" Her attack impacted against Chad's right arm, but Kaibun's attack seemed to be strong enough to punch into Chad's right arm and caused a bleeding burn in the center. Chad belted at Kaibun with a left hook, but she dodged to the side. She sliced at him with her wing, sending off darts of flame. "Ryusei-to!" Chad was knocked aside as the flame impacted upon his right arm and one caught onto his pants. Chad picked up a clump of dirt and rubbed it on his burn, but Kaibun wasted no time taking advantage of his mortal necessities and. "Kaen Ryu!" She tore towards Chad and smashed into his chest, sending him into a lamppost. "You were foolish to challenge me!" Kaibun created another large fireball, but before she could throw it, Uryu took aim with arrows at her wings. Kaibun pivoted and knocked away the arrows going towards her right wing before launching the fireball at Uryu. It grazed his left arm and he fired upon her with a few more arrows. Kaibun dodged and charged a large amount of energy in between her fists. "Koton-nan!"The tips of the flames barely reached Uryu as they tore forward. _Damn limited range. _Kaibun tore up towards the sky as Uryu retreated back and charged more energy into her right fist.

Uryu prepared to take aim at her fist. _The moment she releases her energy with Kaso Kobushi I'll aim at her shoulder and impair her. _

However, Kaibun was not about to use Kaso Kobushi. She had another technique that required the same preparation, but with different execution. "Shoryuken!" **(Rising Dragon Fist) **The attack came from below as Kaibun belted Uryu underneath his chin, turned her body towards Uryu's right and hooked her right arm towards the left side of her body. The flames ejected from her right arm pushed Uryu up and back. Uryu felt his neck almost snap from the whiplash caused by the impact. "You're done, Quincy!" Kaibun declared and outstretched her arm in place and spun her wrist before creating a fiery sword with the energy being generated. She chucked the sword at Uryu, but Chad appeared just in the nick of time and blocked it, but the attack became lodged in his right arm.

"Thanks, Sado," Uryu said to him.

"No problem," Chad responded, "It seems it might take both of us to take her down, we have to work together rather than getting her isolated."

Uryu nodded, "I was thinking the same thing."

"One or both it does not matter," Kaibun stated, "bring as many as you want and I will crush them all."

Kaibun continued to clash with Chad and Uryu and the clash finally drifted to Ichigo's location as he worked to defeat Hallibel's fraccion. His superior speed gave him an advantage, but every time he managed to isolate one of them and go for an injurious blow the other two would blindside him, making the fight more difficult than he had anticipated. He had managed a few good slashes at his opponents, but after using so much energy against Allon, he wasn't fighting at full capacity and now with his friends supposedly fighting each other he became worried and distracted and wound up taking three ceros to the back and was plowed straight into the ground. Ichigo got up from the ground, his Shihakusho was torn now, especially along the left arm. He panted as he stood.

"Seems whatever power he used to defeat Allon isn't good enough to defeat us," Apache taunted. The difference was speed. Allon was so large that Ichigo could attack him with full force and all he could do was take it, but against weaker, faster opponents, it called for a change of tact and Ichigo was slowly realizing that. He had only fought one on one when he fought Lelouch, but a lesson was coming back to him.

"_Say Lelouch, we're only fighting one on one right?" _

"_Yes, why?"_

"_Well, what do I do if I'm fighting multiple enemies, I doubt it's going to be as easy as what I've done all my life." _

"_That's certainly true."_

"_Worst case scenario, what if I'm the only one left standing and Talbumosuke has all the Espada go after me."_

"_Hmm, should that happen, realistically we'd be up a creek with no paddle given the implications, but in theory, if you find yourself surrounded by multiple, skilled enemies it's the same as fighting one on one, but you need to anticipate the movements of your other opponents. Try to isolate one enemy while remembering that your extra opponents will try to flank you."_

_Right, that's what I'm not doing, I've only been isolating one, forgetting about the other two. I have to concentrate. This is…sort of like a street brawl, but with tactics. I can do this. _Ichigo told himself. Ichigo raised up his damaged, bare arm and gathered energy towards it and his entire Shihakusho, repairing it all on his own. He stopped panting and exhaled with strong eyes. _Much better. _

"What the hell…his reiatsu suddenly spiked?" Mila-Rose gaped.

Thanks to Lelouch's training, Ichigo had learned that his Shihakusho was a measure of his reiatsu. So, by learning to control reishi and reiryoku he could use the energy in the air to repair his Shihakusho, thereby replenishing his stamina. Wounds would still take their toll on his body, but so long as there was a supply of reishi, Ichigo could repair the damage to his Shihakusho and constantly fight at his full capacity. _Tatsuki…Ishida…Chad…whatever's going on…I'll be sure to come and help as soon as I can, but for now, _he glared at Apache, Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose, _I have these three to deal with._ _Here I go. _Ichigo took off from the ground and went after his enemies.

As he did so, Kira, currently contending with the former Kido Corps Commander, just lost the use of Ichigo's Bankai. _What…no it's still too early for me to lose command._ As Kira's speed slowed up Tessai came roaring from behind and hammered him into the ground from over the back of the head. Kira got up. _Damn, what do I do? This guy won't give me his name. But how did I lose that orange haired punk's Bankai so quickly? _Tessai came thundering down to the ground. Kira escaped with Sonido. _No matter, I'll use another one. _He quickly inscribed "Nejibana Sora ni Rasen-jo" onto his chest, but it quickly faded. _What? _Tessai came lunging forward with a powerful punch. Kira again dodged. _I don't understand, this always worked in practice. What am I missing? Is it possible my technique only works if the Zanpakuto or Bankai in question isn't being used by it's original owner, no if that were the case I never would've been able to use Kurosaki Ichigo's Bankai, or perhaps it's when they are using it actively or to a concentrated extent. If that's the case, _Kira became confident and turned and faced off against Tessai, _I know one Zanpakuto whose owner is currently out of commission. _Kira quickly inscribed "Sakanade" onto his lower abdomen and Shinji's Zanpakuto appeared in his hand. The swirling mist appeared and Tessai stopped and gaped when he saw Kira standing upside down. No, not just Kira his entire vision was upside down. "Welcome," Kira said to Tessai, "to the inverted world." He rushed at Tessai head on, but to Tessai it appeared like Kira was coming at him from behind. Kira slashed Tessai in the back before sonidoing above and cutting him in the shoulder. Tessai's massive muscles swung out furiously to try and hit Kira's slash and vanish regime, and all the while Kira laughed maniacally. "What's the matter, can't hit me? You pathetic excuse for a wrestler."

"Hold still! Damn you!" Tessai roared. Kira of course ignored him. He appeared beneath Tessai and charged a cero, but Tessai properly looked up. "Hado 88: Hiryugekizoku shintenraiho!"

However, Kira was actually above and behind Tessai, not in the direction he was looking. The cero came in and blasted Tessai straight into the ground. Kira snickered at the sight, but the small snicker turned into giddy chuckling, which followed up straight into a loud, manic laugh. Kira was laughing so excitedly though that he nearly missed it when a sword came within inches of his body. Kira dodged slightly to the side and Sakanade banged against a three pronged golden colored sword. _That's impossible. _Standing in front of him was Kurotsuchi Mayuri. "You should still be on the ground unable to move. How are you standing up so quickly?"

Mayuri put a hand up to his nonexistent ear. "Are you asking me how it is I managed to come back from a comatose state after you shut down all of my motor skills, forcing me to lie down unable to do anything? The answer is quite simple. As you know, captains can call forth their Shikai without declaring their names. As I lay upon the ground, I called forth Ashisogi Jizou all on its own. Since the weapon was still in its scabbard it burst right through the sheath and cut my legs. Ashisogi Jizou's ability paralyzes the limbs of whatever it cuts, but leaves the pain receptors intact. My body is constructed like a computer in other words: new information overwrites old information. By cutting myself in my legs instead of having my entire body paralyzed, only my limbs were paralyzed. However, my body is also constructed to negate the effects of my own Zanpakuto, should I be cut by it. Therefore, by injuring myself, I overwrote your ability to comatose me," Mayuri explained.

"I must say though, your ability is quite intriguing. I can't wait to bring you back to my lab and dissect you." Kira became on edge and prepared to release more of Sakanade's fumes. Oh and don't even bother with that foul smelling sight scrambler. My brain is circuited against any sort of technique or device to throw off my perception of reality." This however, only worked to make sure Mayuri could see the proper way of which he was trying to see. Sakanade changed an opponent's perception of view. Kyoka Suigetsu could change what was being viewed, so such a thing would've never worked against Aizen. Kira began to laugh maniacally again. "Hmm?"

"So you think that just because you've been observing this battle up until now that you can defeat me. You think because you know how my ability works you can stop me. Don't count on it Kurotsuchi Mayuri!" Kira wrote another Zanpakuto on his arm "Hihio Zabimaru!" The giant snake-like Bankai appeared. "I'll crush you with the unadulterated power of this Bankai."

Mayuri simply grinned in response.

At the battlefield between Byakuya and Ulquiorra, the sixth division captain was slowly starting to become aware of his opponent's ability. Using Shikai alone he had been able to hold his own against Ulquiorra's fierce strikes and fiercer ceros. The damage he inflicted upon Ulquiorra was regenerated immediately and the Espada had yet to put a single scratch on Byakuya, but that was about to change.

Ulquiorra blasted Senbonzakura's petals with a cero and then took notice of the tense air in the battlefield. Byakuya sealed his Zanpakuto for the umpteenth time to repair Senbonzakura. "Something the matter?" Byakuya's honor prevented him from striking a skilled enemy that appeared distracted, especially if the enemy might reveal something interesting, or the distraction was a façade.

"Can't you feel it?" Ulquiorra asked. "The battlefield is becoming increasingly tense. More and more Soul Reapers and Arrancar alike are drawing upon their inner strength, the Segunda himself has even gone into his Resurreccion."

"What's your point?" Byakuya asked.

"My point is this," Ulqiuiorra held out his sword, "I believe it's about time I stopped feeling out your skills and actually tried to kill you. Enclose," Black energy surged around Ulquiorra, "Murcielago." Ulquiorra released his form and was shown to have completed the helmet upon his head and grew out two giant black bat wings. He then created a lance of energy and attacked quickly and fiercely. Byakuya quickly got out of the way, but Ulquiorra's strike nicked him along his right cheek. Byakuya realized the danger he was in almost immediately.

He drew away from Ulquiorra and let go of his sword. "Bankai," the sword sunk into an ethereal dimension as rows and rows of blades shot up around Byakuya. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Using the palms of his hands Byakuya sent forth a rush of blades at Ulquiorra, nicking him in multiple places. Ulquiorra rushed through the barricade of blades and attacked Byakuya head on with his lance, but Byakuya stopped the assault with another barricade and attacked Ulquiorra from behind. The Cuarto Espada was flanked from the left and used his hierro enhanced wing to deflect a majority of the blades and then tossed his lance towards Byakuya with excessive velocity, but the lance was trapped by Senbonzakura's blades and destroyed.

_This one is indeed strong, _Ulquiorra noted. He became encircled in Byakuya's blades and upon being slashed apart from all sides looked at Byakuya from around the swirling mass of blades and pulled out another energy lance. Blades brushed against Ulquiorra's skin creating small cuts, but his body regenerated them almost immediately. _I could crush this power in an instant with Segunda Etapa, but Atrumier-sama specifically said that we should retreat if we are pressed to use such a power and only to do so if our life is in danger. _Ulquiorra felt his eyes blink. _The more data we collect during this battle the better off we will be for round two. I can fight this man with this current level of power. I will not die._

As Ulquiorra continued to fight Byakuya head on, Ciela and Hisana were also clashing with one another. Hisana's whip, even without its songs proved rather versatile against her opponent. Ciela was still somewhat singed from Hisana's initial attack. Aka Min'yo had scorched Ciela's skin from chocolate brown to a blackened ash color in some places and she had several burns in others. Ciela came at Hisana with her halberd with an overhead swing, but Hisana struck back with her whip and lashed the weapon out of the way. Even Ciela had to commend Hisana's remarkable skill with the leather weapon. However, after Ciela was knocked away, she noticed Hisana staring off into space in a specific direction. Her staring wasn't empty though, it was concentrated and her gaze seemed worried. Ciela focused her Pesquias to try and sense what Hisana was trying to sense. A statement of advice came from Talbumosuke.

"_Some of the Soul Reapers will be worried about some of the others. A taunt about the Soul Reaper they are worried about can sometimes give you an advantage in the psychological warfare against your enemy."_

Ciela noticed that Hisana was focused in on Byakuya and Ulquiorra's battle and smiled. She knew who Hisana and Byakuya were. As the Queen of Poison she made a habit to learn about the noble class Soul Reapers. "Worried about your husband?" Ciela asked.

"Hardly," Hisana returned to being focused, "Byakuya-sama is strong. He would never lose."

"I wouldn't be so overconfident. Ulquiorra is one of our strongest and level headed fighters. Even the head of the Kuchiki family would be hard pressed against such an opponent," Ciela grinned. Although Ulquiorra wasn't the highest on the chain of command, Ciela revered him as though he were. Ulquiorra was methodical, calculating and had earned the nickname amongst all of the arrancar as "the tactician". Most of the tactics for round two would be a cooperative effort between him and Talbumosuke. The qualities of his thinking process and his flat personality made him the ideal individual for Ciela to have as a bodyguard or companion. With Karrthus and Sakuratella gone, the Octava Espada knew she would need someone to feed her superiority/inferiority complex.

Ciela looked at Hisana. "If Ulquiorra wishes to get serious then I believe I shall as well." Ciela leaned forward holding the center of her halberd letting the weapon slide forward in her hand. "Feast and feed, Reina de Insectos!" **(Queen of Insects) **An ear splitting buzzing rang out as Ciela declared her release as a giant green honeycomb appeared around her and swallowed her up. It dripped with shiny, glowing green fluid. Hisana felt sick just looking at it and it showed in her face, but when she felt the surge of reiatsu she became professional. Two, overlapping pairs of wings shot through the sides of the honeycombs and began vibrating in place, creating a buzzing noise and began splitting the Honeycomb.

Hisana knew that she should be using this reprieve to her advantage. "Bankai! Saigo no Chu no Kaze no Irokoe!" She emerged in her Bankai form and swung overhead at Ciela's transformation that was still being completed, but as the gigantic owl arm swung down a swarm of small, shiny green bees burst forth and formed a hand slowed Hisana's attack. As the bees were slashed up, Ciela emerged from the Honeycomb. On her back was a twin pair of insect-like wings. Her eyes were decisively bug-like, allowing her to see Hisana from multiple angles. Her ball ended antenna were now spiked and hooked over in the center. Her arms seemed to secrete the same fluid the honeycomb had and bee-like arms formed along the outer sides of Ciela's arms. Her ass was now a large, stripped thorax with an appropriately sized stinger.

_Eew! I hate bugs! _Hisana shouted in her head. _Of all things, why did __**this**__ have to be her release form. _

"Chicharra," Ciela declared and brought her hands close together and flapped her wings rapidly creating a sonic wave of an earsplitting, awful, high pitched buzzing.

Hisana reflexively covered her ears to block out the noise, but the noise was a high level amplified sonic wave that, without Hisana defending herself forced her back across the air and into the wall of the barrier. Ciela took this to her advantage and came buzzing in towards Hisana to attack her directly. Hisana recovered well before Ciela arrived on her location and prepared to strike back. She struck at Ciela with the large owl like arm that appeared when she swung her sword, but Ciela dodged it with ease. As she drew near, Hisana began singing notes and a whirlwind of fire appeared, forcing Ciela to back off.

Hisana appeared behind Ciela. "What's the matter your highness?" Hisana said with a smirk. "Don't tell me a little fire bothers you?" She activated her second song again. Ciela backed off again. Hisana sung out the notes to her first song and a group of small twisters tore after Ciela. Standing in place the Queen of Poison thrust her arms forward and a bunch of glowing green bees went and took the attack for her.

She went to attack Hisana from behind, but Hisana started up the fire again. However, rather than going into the flames or retreating up, Ciela clampred her legs against her thorax, leaned back and charged energy around her stinger, creating a bright red cero. The attack blasted straight through Hisana's flames.

Hisana receieved damage along her left arm and wing and appeared in front of Ciela, panting. She then began to sing out the notes to activate her final song the Symphony of Shadows. A group of shadow orbs appeared. She didn't stop and continued to sing the notes creating more and more shadow spheres. The spheres began attacking Ciela from all directions and every time Ciela tried to strike Hisana she was flanked by a sphere. Hisana's goal was to pelt Ciela with her Shikai's ultimate attack in Bankai form. Only a lot of time would tell if it would work.

To the northeast, Kaien and Mia were still going at it. Kaien had done well so far, keeping Mia at bay, but the violet haired arrancar was far from beaten. Kaien sent out a wave of water at Mia as the other tridents did the same thing. Mia was swarmed by the attack, but all it seemed to do was cover her in water. She smiled flirtatiously at Kaien as she licked her right index finger. "Kaien-kun you're getting me all wet!"

Kaien grit his teeth at the sexual innuendo and commanded two of his tridents. One was ordered to use Daitan'na gama, the other Koto Yukinohana. However, because Kaien had just obtained his Bankai, like Renji it wasn't well maintained and control was easily lost. Unlike Hisana, his Bankai was not completely primed for battle, but if he didn't use it, he would lose the battle for sure and be at Mia's mercy. Mia used the sharpened feathers from her wings to slash away the Daitan'na gama trident and then fired a bala at the other incoming trident before making a mad dash towards Kaien. He fired forward two of his tridents at her and she did a magnificent backflip to dodge, purposely trying to get Kaien to stare at her boobs as they bounced, but the veteran Soul Reaper refused to be distracted by Mia's obvious flaunting of her assets, despite the fact that her lower body and animal instincts were egging him to pin Mia down and dominate her.

Of course, because of the very nature of her release, the reiatsu Mia leaked everywhere came with the small additive of an aphrodisiac while in Resurreccion. Just being inside her space drove creatures with potential sexual lust wild and, with her new body, her mere touch could drive a man mad. Of course, Kaien was restrained enough that he could fight despite his raging erection. Most of this restraint extended from the very fact that he hated Mia's guts. She was a permanent reminder of his failure to save Miyako and although he supposedly had liberated Miyako, it still didn't change the fact of what Mia was.

"Mage Tsutsuji!" Kaien wobbled the Nejibana in his hand and forced two other Nejibana to do the same and both sprayed a missile of water at Mia. She used the tentacles on her back to beat the water away.

She let out an erotic moan and rubbed her left breast with her right hand. "You know Kaien-kun, all of this battle is making me hot. I'm finding it hard to control myself with this level of pleasure."

One of Kaien's eyes bugged out. _No, she's not going to do that again is she? _

Unfortunately for Kaien, Mia was about to do exactly what he was hoping she wasn't about to do. Mia began to grope herself and shoved her other arm down her panties and began to fondle herself. Kaien did his best to restrain himself. He didn't want to watch, but there was a rule in battle about never taking your eyes off your enemy. Kaien felt Mia was crafty enough that if she realized she wasn't getting an audience she'd use Sonido and attack him from behind.

As Mia continued to touch herself inappropriately the pleasure caused her to flap her wings rapidly and she slid over onto her back, while still floating in the air until she climaxed to which a surge of energy shot forth and Mia increased in muscularity. Her skin shined and the scruffs and damage she had received earlier seemed to vanish as Mia's body began to increase itself in sexual appeal. Her wings became long and demonic and the feather blades increased in number and became super thin. Mia's nails became red like a fire engine and her stilettos were now see-through. Thick, dark blue eye-shadow accented her bright blue eyes and her lips were glossed with lilac lipstick as her hair brushed itself away from her eye, allowing her to see Kaien with both. Her mask fragments were still over her previously covered eye though. A thick white, triangular tipped tail sprouted out from above Mia's currently dampened panties. She breathed out in ecstasy. "Don't I look appetizing Kaien-kun?" Mia pushed her breasts together with her arms.

"That is disturbing," Kaien's right eye twitched, "do you know that?"

"But you watched didn't you?" Mia laughed flirtatiously, "You could've stopped me you know, naughty boy."

Kaien turned red, but at the same time became angered. "And get caught in the reiatsu increase, no thanks, besides I would never take my eyes off an opponent for a second."

Mia laughed again, "So you say," she smiled, "but I know you liked it."

"SHUT UP MIA!" Kaien attacked Mia with his Ajisai dai Kozui with five of his tridents, but Mia had become so powerful that her whitened cero destroyed the attack fully and completely. Mia got right in Kaien's space and kneed him in the stomach. As his mouth opened from having the wind knocked out of him, Mia opened her mouth and latched it onto Kaien's. The sensation of arousal, caused by his opponent, though much against his will, allowed Mia to steal Kaien's reiatsu for her own until the vice-captain became so light headed that he fell from the sky, feeling drained. Mia laughed and wiped under her lip. "Your lips are divine, Kaien-kun. I can't wait to feel what the rest of you is like." Mia dove towards the ground after the water user. However, as she tore towards the ground it turned out Kaien had recovered faster than the seductress had anticipated as a blast of water attacked her from over her shoulder.

From the ground, Kaien's thoughts explained his recovery. _I remembered how she sucked me dry once before in our last battle, so when she hit me I did my best to well up as much spirit energy as I could deep inside my own body so that she'd only suck out a portion of it and I could recover. Mia, your tricks won't work on me. _Kaien sent three Nejibana's out to use Daitan'na gama. _I will defeat you._

As Kaien made this declaration, Nemu and Rukia were working out how to deal with Loly and Menoly. Both kept an eye on themselves, each other, their opponents and each other's opponents. Neither wanted the other to have happen to them or each other what happened to Nanao. As Rukia fought against Loly she dodged another tendril of Loly's as she thought up a battle plan. _I've yet to use this technique in actual combat so I don't know how it will fare up against an opponent in actual combat, but if I don't try it, we're done for. _Rukia turned over and attacked Loly. "Hado 33: Sokatsui!"

"That won't work!" Loly declared with a crazed smile and turned Rukia's kido to mush. However, Rukia was already circling around Loly and was now behind her. She was moving about as if she was doing a waltz, but was spinning like a ballerina as she tapped the air with each foot movement until a large white flower formed around her. Yottsu no Mai: Byakuren!" **(White Lotus)** Icy flower petals flowed out in a storm of snow and created a chilling breeze towards Loly as torso sized, petal shaped masses of snow and ice blew in Loly's direction. There were far too many for Loly to stop them all and she was caught on by Rukia's attack and chilled along her arms and legs. She dared not use her poison that close up for fear she might freeze herself. "Tsugi on Mai: Hakuren!" Rukia froze Loly on the spot.

Loly, of course, broke out with her poison, but as she did Nemu came from behind her decking her once across the face with a hook delivered a swift kick to the side of her abdomen uppercut her in the jaw and then smashed Loly forward with a hard kick. "Rukia!"

Rukia appeared behind the pigtailed arrancar and used Sode no Shirayuki to slash down her back, hack off one of Loly's tendrils with her blade and then used Hakuren to blast her back at Nemu. Rather than freezing Loly solid Rukia controlled Hakuren to only freeze Loly's back. As she remained stuck to the block of ice, Nemu punched her in the chest, sending Loly through the frozen chunk of Rukia's attack. Her tendrils frozen Loly could not retaliate as Nemu brought her leg up, over, and then down over the fraccion's head and sent her slamming into the ground, finishing her and Rukia's dynamic aerial combo.

"Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho, what happened to the other one?" Rukia asked Nemu.

"I threw her into a building just as you froze the poisonous arrancar. She should be coming back—" Nemu instead of finishing her sentence, whipped out her Zanpakuto and blocked Menoly's strike with her dagger sized blade.

"You two are going to pay for what you just did to Loly. Do you hear me?" Menoly raged. Nemu leapt back by Rukia as Menoly held out her dagger pointed at the two of them. "Paralyze, Alacran!" **(Scorpion)**

Menoly emerged in her Resureccion. In accordance with the name of her Resurreccion, she obtained the claws and the tail of the creature she took after In the center of her chest the legs the creature would have folded inwardly along her torso, hugging against her chest. Across the bridge of her nose a guard resembling the mouth of a scorpion appeared. Menoly opened one claw and charged a cero and fired it. Rukia and Nemu both got out of the way. However, as Rukia travelled to the left, Menoly sent her stinger out to run her through, but Nemu slashed at Menoly's tail. She didn't cut it, but her underhand, wrist flicking strike created a momentum that knocked away Menoly's tail away from Rukia. She stood between Rukia and Menoly.

"Sharpen, Tekubi-kiri Tamashi." **(Wrist cutting soul) **Upon Nemu's wrists a pair of large sickle shaped blades attached to two bracelets appeared. _I'm going to use it Lelouch-sama, the power you helped me perfect. _Nemu took off like a rocket towards Menoly. With her wrist she turned and struck Menoly across the chest, cutting the edges of two of her boned legs before sticking out her leg and kicking her away. "For Lelouch-sama, the time has come where we pull out all of the stocks, to defeat you!" Nemu declared with an uncharacteristic confident glare towards Menoly. She was right though, all around the battlefield, everyone was slowly slipping into their true power.

Lelouch saw when Nemu used her Shikai. _Don't let me down Nemu. _He thought to himself.

"So, how have you and Kurotsuchi-taicho's daughter been?" Gin asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lelouch denied.

"Hmm, I wasn't implying you two had dat kind of relationship. I just know you two are awfully close is all, like siblings," Gin grinned.

"Say a word to Talbumosuke and I will lynch you!" Lelouch declared.

Gin chuckled. "Oh dats a funny joke Lelouch, I'd like to see you try. In all seriousness though, you ain't in a position ta make demands of me."

"Oh," Lelouch tilted his head, "Not even if I have a better offer to whatever it might be that Talbumosuke has said to you to convince you to stay on his side. Face it Gin, I know you'd just as soon backstab the guy, take the Hogyoku and run like hell. You're telling me you've never once had the opportunity or that this battle hasn't given you such the chance. I think I know you better than that."

"Ya give me too much credit Lelouch," Gin grinned.

"Don't get coy," Lelouch said sternly, "but if you don't want to cooperate then I have no reason not to fight you." Lelouch put a hand on his Zanpakuto. "However," he extended a hand to Gin, "If you'll lend me your aide in exactly how I dictate I can guarantee your life, your freedom, Rangiku, the Hogyoku and Talbumosuke's death. All you have to do for one time in your life is trust someone, specifically me," Lelouch proposed.

"So let me weigh my options," Gin said holding his hands up, "On de one hand I got the offer Tally's giving me, on de other I've got you sayin you've got an offer of yer own. On yer side of things, if I don't agree wit ya, I gotta fight ya and I could win or lose, but if I agree wit ya and yer plan fails den I lose." Gin sighed in frustration, "You know I ain't a gamblin' man so you've pretty much put all de hands in yer favor. You know I don't take chances wit anything." Gin flicked his wrist to the side. "Go ahead, whatcha got for me?"

While Lelouch and Gin discussed the finer points of Lelouch's strategy, Nelliel and Kenpachi continued to do battle. Neliel's mind was chaos. She was not winning anymore; this horrific beast of a soul reaper was pushing her back, cutting at her. This was not acceptable. She was going to kill him, kill everyone she could, kill, kill, kill...at this point only death mattered, hers or that of her enemies.

Letting out a short laugh, Kenpachi slammed her sword aside, rammed the pommel in her solar plexus, and cut her from shoulder to hip.  
>Neliel didn't respond. She did not even notice the pain. She looked into his eyes, her face a mask of hated.<p>

"You done already?" Kenpachi said, sounding disappointed.

"You wanted serious." Neliel said, her voice deadpan. "All right."

Holding out her severed Zanpakuto, she surged her reiatsu, "Declare, Gamuza!"

Kenpachi looked on his opponent with interest. The las had spunk, and she could hit like a mule kicked. The massive knockers on top of that meant, he thought to himself, that she would probably be the perfect wife. If she survived.

As the mist cleared, the shape of her ressurreccion became clear. All healed, there she stood on four legs, a centaur with the body of a Chamois goat-antelope and the torso of a beautiful, green-haired woman. Her head adorned with a bone helmet, long horns pointing forward, and in her arm a long bone lance.

Kenpachi smiled, standing ready. In the blink of an eye, she cleared the distance between them. The force of the clash was immense, and though Kenpachi managed to parry her blow, make it glance off, a strong backhand from the lance sent him flying. A look of furious determination on her face, she held the lance up like a thrown spear, aiming at him as he got up to his feet.

"This ends now." She said coldly, letting the lance fly. "Lanzador Verde!" _For Pesche. For Dondochakka. For all those dying. This is for them!_

Kenpachi could not dodge it, nor did he want to. Facing it head on, he struck it as it impacted, but the force was too great. The lance lodged itself in his stomach, and sent him flying back for hundreds of meters, till he finally slammed back first into one of the pillars. Grunting, he sunk to his feet

Nelliel galloped up to him and retrieved her lance from his gut. "You're dead already." She said flatly. "I hope it hurts. You're going to bleed. Your guts will fall out and, by all I hold dear, _I hope you will suffer_."

She moved on. She had more to do, more to kill. She could assist Talbumosuke-sama; whoever was the strongest to fight-

Suddenly, she spun around, drawing her sword as she turned, but too late. Kenpachi had gotten to his feet, and with a maniacal grin swung at her. The blade pierced her just below her heart.

"What-"

"You just don't know me, girl." Kenpachi said. "I am Zaraki Kenpachi, and I _never quit_!" Pulling his sword out of her, he stepped forward, grabbed the shocked espada by her collar and slammed his forehead into hears. The mask cracked. Letting go of her, he stepped back. Neliel stumbled backwards, slipping into sonido. She knew not what to do. He should be dead...

Yes. He should be dead. Time, then, to do the job properly. She flared her reiatsu, but her adrenaline rush subsided slightly. For a moment she felt as if she wanted to lie down and cry, weep until she had no tears left. Cry for Pesche, Dondochakka and that accursed brave new world Talbumosuke wanted. Nothing mattered any more.

Shaking her head, she readied her lance. No. At the very least, she had to avenge Pesche and Dondochakka. She was going to kill him, then kill the bastards who had murdered her friends. Her face hardened with resolve. He couldn't take another hit. He was a dead man walking. Just charge in once, and _kill_ him this time.

With all the rage and tension and flaring reiatsus the real Karakura Town, had it been here would've had its population obliterated by just the flaring. The town had become a gigantic warzone where you couldn't take three steps without walking into the edge of someone's battle.

However, for Arisawa Tatsuki, none of that currently seemed to matter. The girl sat up, dressed in her gym uniform, the same outfit Kaibun was currently going on in a rampage in. She rubbed her head, which felt sore and opened her eyes to blackness. She could see her body, which was somehow illuminated in the vast darkness, but other than that there was nothing to see. "Wh-where am I?" Tatsuki looked around. She stood up, the sound of her feet hitting the ground echoing everywhere.

"Where else do you think?" A voice very similar to her own called out. Tatsuki looked to the side and gasped. Standing nearby was a girl who looked almost exactly like her, but…somewhat different. The girl had her hair color, but it was longer than hers, going down to her mid-back. She was wearing a black, skin-tight suit with a golden dragon emblazoned on the chest. Her hands and feet were covered by the leather outfit. Her eyes were also on fire. "K-Kaibun?" Tatsuki knew the name of her other persona and thought this might be her true form.

"Kaibun?" the girl laughed. "No you fool," she pointed at Tatsuki, "I am you."

"You can't be me," Tatsuki put a hand on her chest, "I'm me!"

"It's only natural you'd be confused, but Kaibun can't be here right now she's fighting using your body," The girl told Tatsuki.

"Wait…so this is…" Tatsuki looked up, "I'm inside my own head?"

"Yes," the other version of Tatsuki nodded.

"But why is it so dark, I thought inner worlds reflected the heart and mind of a," Tatsuki brought her head down and looked forward, "oh right, I'm not a Soul Reaper…am I?"

"No, you're not and that very reason is why Kaibun manifests," her other persona replied.

"What are you talking about?" Tatsuki wanted to know.

"Tatsuki, do you know why your powers manifested the way that they did, why you have an alternate persona within you in the first place?" the long haired version of her asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tatsuki asked.

Her other half sighed and pressed her fingertips to her forehead. "I suppose I'll have to spell it out for you. Pay attention, because I won't repeat myself." She pointed at Tatsuki. "Do you remember how you obtained your powers?" she asked.

"Of course, sensei gave me a portion of her reiryoku and worked with me to help me awaken my latent spirit energy," Tatsuki responded.

Her other half nodded, "Yes now compare that to how your friends Sado and Orihime obtained their powers."

Tatsuki scratched her head, "Didn't they obtain their powers from Ichigo's leaked spiritual power?"

"Yes," her long haired clone responded, "but they received a portion of Ichigo's energy that was not intentionally given and it was from his human self. Your power was deliberately given and your sensei was and has always been since she first made contact with you, a captain-class Soul Reaper. At the time of obtaining his Soul Reaper powers, Kurosaki Ichigo was no stronger than an a high-ranking junior officer, no perhaps weaker than that with his lack of experience and incapability of using flash step."

"Wait, wait, wait," Tatsuki paused her counterpart. "How do you know this, but I don't?" She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "I wouldn't even know how to classify seated officers."

"I am the part of you awakened through your sensei's granting of spiritual power, part of her knowledge as well as Kaibun's natural existence exist within me. If it bothers you, since I exist within your mind, you may call me whatever you wish," Tatsuki was told.

"All right, then I'm calling you Arisa," Tatsuki stated.

"A shortened version of your surname? Fine by me. As I was saying…you obtained your powers from a captain class Soul Reaper and so your powers are much more similar to a Soul Reaper than anyone else in your situation. In fact, the exact energies in which you received were you not human, could've turned you into a Soul Reaper so all this extra energy, with nowhere else to go created your other persona, Kaibun."

"Wait so Kaibun…is like a Zanpakuto spirit?" Tatsuki seemed to be catching onto things.

Arisa nodded. "Kaibun is the anger and rage you build inside yourself, while I, the very source of your power and the part of you of that has all the power that she accumulates, am your serenity and tranquility. From Kaibun's very nature it is why when your body is injured she grows stronger and why she is at her most powerful right before she would become defeated."

A tremor shook Tatsuki's mind and she wobbled and fell over. "What was that?" she asked as she stood up.

"Your friends, Ishida and Sado, are trying to stop Kaibun from killing friends and foes alike," Arisa told her.

"Arisa…why didn't I see you the last time Kaibun took over?" Tatsuki asked.

"Last time she was not out for this long, but this time she has been active for much longer so your mind is now conscious of your limbo state," Arisa answered.

"What can I do to stop her, I must get control back," Tatsuki stated.

"There is nothing—"

"I _must. Get. Control. Back!" _ Tatsuki repeated.

"There is one thing you can do, but it won't be easy," Arisa said and began to glow.

"What are you doing?" Tatsuki asked.

"Kaibun is the extra energy that your body could not handle. If you can fight me, I who have all of your power, the same power that Kaibun wields, you can use our combined power to overtake her and remain in control, unfortunately while I have access to all of your power, you only have access to what you do not possess unless Kaibun takes control. However, here in this world, in your mind, we are of even strength, but different skill level," Arisa burst forth into the form Kaibun took whenever she took over Tatsuki's body, but still having the skin tight suit, "show me that you are worthy of the power bestowed upon you by your revered sensei."

"I will!" Tatsuki declared. "Katachi no Ryu!"

"Then let us create a battlefield worthy of such a contest," Arisa snapped her fingers and the blackness vanished revealing a dark, desolate area. Large, tomb-like structures rose up from out of the ground and there were several dragon skeletons scattered about the area. "We shall fight till one of us falls. Let's go!"

_This is it, _Tatsuki thought to herself, _I just have to win this and I can control Kaibun. _She ran forward towards Arisa. "Kaso Kobushi!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Next time on Soul Chess: the battle in the center of Tatsuki's mind, along with many other crazy instances in as the vicious struggle that is the Battle of Karakura Town arc continues. PS: Thumbs up for Kaibun using Shoryuken?)**


	81. Lelouch Vs Talbumosuke: The Retreat

**(A/N: Here's to welcoming the Penultimate chapter of the Battle of Karakura Arc. Enjoy and have your heart warmed, cheer for awesomeness, and be terrified).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

"Kaso Kobushi!" Tatsuki rushed towards Arisa who met her head on with her own use of the move. Arisaw then swept down low and tripped Tatsuki, knocking her off her feet before slamming her in the solar plexis with her fist, bashing Tatsuki away. The teen gained aerial control and reached a three point landing with her right arm and then dashed forward, flapping her wings and charged a ball of energy, creating a small fire ball and launched it forward. Arisa created a fireball twice the size of Tatsuki's just by holding her hand out in front of her and pitched it like a ball rather than launching it like a Kido blast. It was also very circular, in contrast to Tatsuki's flaming missile like projectile.

The attack overtook Tatsuki's fireball and she dodge rolled to the side only to be met with Arisa's foot slamming into her back. Tatsuki went tumbling along the ground and stood up in pain, clutching her arm.

"You must transcend your humanity, cast aside your living shell and accept your spiritual power. Like the Quincy and like your friend, Sado, you must transcend your limitations," Arisa spoke as she levitated in place, "figuring out how to do that is why we are fighting."

Tatsuki growled and lit herself up. "Kaen Ryu!" She tore towards Arisa like an arrow and then cancelled the attack as she drew near. "Rasen Furea!" She performed the hooking uppercut into Arisa's jaw and charged her fist with extra energy as she stood over Arisa. "Shogeki Yashi!" **(Impact Palm) **Tatsuki hammered the ground with her flaming fist, but missed Arisa as she rolled away. "You're not getting away! Kyoi Oba!" She performed a roundhouse kick and slammed Arisa in the back of the neck as the other persona recovered up from the ground, knocking her down. "Kaso Kajo!" Tatsuki slammed the energy of her fist into the ground at Arisa, who dodged further out of the way and flew towards Tatsuki, grabbed her by the chest and threw her. Tatsuki impacted with the ground, realizing she didn't like the taste of mentally conjured up dirt.

"Remember Tatsuki, your objective is to overcome Kaibun by overcoming me. You are at the disadvantage with weaker skill. Think why are you not being annihilated?" Arisa hinted.

A chord struck with Tatsuki. _She's got a point, if she has all of Kaibun's powers she could have me flattened in seconds, but she's fighting defensively, just like Sensei and Yoruichi-san. There's…something I have to learn, but what? She said something about overcoming her. Maybe if I continue to fight she might give me hints._

Tatsuki took to the air and struck. "Kaso Kobushi!" Arisa dodged back via flight. She used the double sized, circular fireball on Tatsuki. "Kaen Ryu!" Tatsuki tore towards Arisa with her flaming body, tearing through the fireball. She cancelled out of the attack again as she had before. "Rasen Furea!" she uppercut and knocked Arisa up and over her. "Jigokuo Abare!" Tatsuki created a flaming inferno around her and Arisa, setting her counterpart on fire, but like a phoenix from the ashes, Arisa regenerated. She then socked Tatsuki in her abdomen and then kicked her between her breasts into the ground and landed on it.

Tatsuki got up, panting. Her right arm hurt as she had landed on her elbow badly. "Do you understand it yet?" Arisa asked. "You and I are one in the same. You must transcend your humanity. You are the queen of this world."

Tatsuki realized Kaibun was giving her hints. She didn't quite understand what Arisa was trying to say though so she kept fighting. She leapt high into the air. "Ryusei Teika!" She angled her flaming legs down towards Arisa. Arisa, without declaring the technique, used Netsu-ha, impeding Tatsuki's progress with the intense heat. Tatsuki retreated to the ground, sweating. _That's weird, that's the first time she actively stopped me. No…wait she did the same thing when I attacked with Kaso Kobushi. _Tatsuki replayed all of her actions in her head.

"Getting it yet?" Arisa asked.

"I'll know in a second," Tatsuki declared, "Kaen Ryu!" Tatsuki tore towards Arisa once again. This time she did not cancel out of it and instead of tearing through Arisa she lodged herself inside her counterpart's body. Arisa dropped to the ground as she and Tatsuki merged. _**We must become one, so I'll assimilate you!**_

"Well done," Arisa wheezed as she allowed Tatsuki to dominate their fused being, "the only way to overcome Kaibun is to increase your power and accept me as a part of you. We are one, but were separated. Joined again you can become master of your own being."

Back in the real world, Uryu and Chad were at their limits. Uryu quickly realized that the more damage Kaibun received, the stronger and faster she became and that had been their undoing. They had managed a few nicks and dings on Tatsuki's body and it only served to empower their foe. Uryu was bleeding from his forehead, his left arm burned. Chad's left arm was singed like a piece of steak, Braza Izquierda Del Diablo was barely holding together. His right arm had the base end by his elbow broken off.

Kaibun stood in front of them as energized as ever with her right hand held up by her ear, finger pointing up, palm facing Uryu and Chad. Her left hand was down by her leg, palm facing out and fingers pointing down. Both hands had flames charged within them. "Well Ishida, human, it's been fun, but this is the end for both of you. Farwell," Kaibun prepared to start the process for a finishing move.

_Damn, what do we do? If we overdo it we might hurt Arisawa. Without Inoue-san to revive her we might kill her if we're not careful. But if we do nothing it'll be our lives taken out. Forgive me, Arisawa, _Uryu drew back on his bow. "Licht Re—"

Uryu stopped his declaration as Kaibun's fire doused almost on the spot and her eye slit became even thinner. She seemed to be panicking. "No…that's impossible," Kaibun put a hand up by her face, "No! Stay away! I'm in control now!" She began backing away, her free arm lashing out violently.

"Ishida? What's happening?" Chad asked him.

"I don't know, but perhaps…this is Arisawa's doing," Uryu theorized.

_**Leave my friends alone! **_Tatsuki shouted at Kaibun from within her own head. _**This is my body and I won't let you have it.**_

"No! NOOOOOOAAAAAGGGGHH!" Kaibun began to glow as her body began to crack and light shone through from different portions of her body. "Grah! If I go down! I'm TAKING YOU WITH ME!" Kaibun declared.

"Arisawa!"

There was a violent burst of orange energy. Uryu and Chad shielded their eyes. The explosion tore up the ground, trees and telephone lines nearby.

In the vast darkness of Tosen's Bankai, Grimmjow felt like a beast being hunted for its coat. He had to fight without any sense of direction or sight and his heightened hearing wasn't helping all that much either. Thankfully for him, his sense of touch was still active. Grimmjow knew how to fight with his senses dulled or non-existent, so this wasn't as difficult for him as it was for Kenpachi. He had managed to graze Tosen three times, but was starting to find this game of cat and mouse, where he was the mouse, very, very tedious. _Man if only I could blast this thing to high hell, then maybe…_Grimmjow got an idea in his head and grinned. Tosen came striking in towards him. Grimmjow dodged as he drew near and kicked Tosen away, then with the limited time he had, put his plan into motion. With his left index nail he cut open his right palm and aimed at the sky. _There's gotta be some sort of roof to this thing. _He said as he charged his Gran Rey Cero, though unable to see it. "Gran Rey Cero!" Powered by his Resurreccion, Grimmjow fired at the ceiling of Tosen's Bankai, cracking it. Grimmjow saw light for a moment before the space closed up. _Interesting so there's a ceiling and where there's a ceiling, _"There's obviously a floor too!" Grimmjow punched his way, right through the floor of Tosen's Bankai and then fired a cero to blast it wide open and escape out of Tosen's space. Tosen, realizing Grimmjow had escaped disabled his Bankai and followed after the feline Espada. His blade clashed against Grimmjow's arm.

"You are truly a beast Grimmjow," Tosen told him.

"You know what that sounds like to me. That sounds like the whimpering whining of a dog who just had his trump card pulverized. Don't even bother using it again, I'll just blast a hole in it like I did before," Grimmjow smirked.

Tosen scowled and hacked forward, slashing Grimmjow in the arm. "It's not like I need my Bankai to deal with the likes of you. We shall settle this the old fashioned way, Grimmjow. Although your strength has increased since we last saw each other, I will not allow a beast like you to continue to go on. Your path of destruction ends here."

Selectively oblivious to the goings on between Tosen and Grimmjow, Ichigo sensed the earlier explosion from far away and felt Tatsuki's reiatsu disappear from the area. _Tatsuki? _He couldn't sense her, only faint traces. _No…no that can't be. _"Tatsuki!" Ichigo shouted to the sky, but there was of course no response. _No…it can't be true. _Ichigo's eyes welled up with tears. He sensed apache come in and he bashed her away with his sword. _Damn it! _His face was reflected with a heavy heart and emotional trauma. _Tatsuki, this can't be happening. I…you were my best friend. _Ichigo shed a tear from his eye. Ichigo completely lost focus and stopped pursuing his enemies to mourn the loss of Tatsuki. Apache, Sun-Sun, and Mila-Rose noticed this and took advantage of it. They surrounded Ichigo from three different angles and attacked him with their ceros.

It looked like Ichigo's sorrow was so bad that he seemed like he might get hit with all three ceros without putting up a defense. However, as the ceros drew near a presence made itself known right next to his right arm.

"Yogan rensha!" **(Lava Burst) **An orange fiery field of energy burst outwards around Ichigo and stopped the ceros before pushing away and knocking Mila-Rose, Apache and Sun-Sun away. Ichigo opened his eyes and gaped at the figure before him. It was a girl wearing a skin tight, ashen gray outfit wearing crimson fingerless gloves on her hands with flaming wings shooting out of her back, draconic in shape, and a fiery tail, matching the theme of the wings also extending out from the girl. Ichigo could just barely make out the raven head of hair on the other side of the flaming wings.

"Tatsuki…you're okay," Ichigo was elated to see his long-life friend virtually unharmed.

Tatsuki looked over her shoulder and karate chopped Ichigo's forehead. "Of course I'm okay, who do you think I am?" Tatsuki wagged her finger at him.

"But…but I thought," Ichigo rubbed his eyes.

"I just went through a metamorphosis." Tatsuki indicated her new form. "I call it Katachi no Ryu, Kaijin Hada. **(Form of the Dragon, Ashen Skin)** Now," Tatsuki turned her attention to Hallibel's fraccion "What's say we kick it to these hags old school like old times. You and me, Ichigo, just the two of us, like it's always been." Tatsuki turned back to Ichigo and extended her hand to her friend. The two did their secret handshake.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Ichigo declared and he and Tatsuki prepared to fight Hallibel's fraccion together.

Ichigo charged from his postion and tore towards Mila-Rose with unrelenting fury. With a Getsuga imbued slash he injured her pretty badly. Apache came in to try and flank him, but Tatsuki was right there to fend her off. "Kyoi Oba!" With a fearsome kick, Tatsuki sent Apache straight into a lamppost. A cero came at the pair from behind from Sun-sun.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo fired his attack straight through the fraccion's cero.

"Kaen Ryu!" Tatsuki tore towards her target. "Ransen Furea!" Tatsuki uppercut Sun-Sun in the jaw with her left arm. "Shoryuken!" Tatsuki used the technique with her right arm and knocked Sun-Sun higher into the air. Koton-nan!" Tatsuki burned away Sun-sun with her fire. The attack lit the arrancar on fire, leaving Sun-sun within an inch of her life. _I have mercy. _Tatsuki told herself. Her temper and power were hers to control, Kaibun would never again force her to commit murder when she had no desire to do so.

Apache came charging back towards Ichigo to attack him, but the teen cut her down as she drew near. Tatsuki appeared right above her as Apache recoiled from being slashed. "Ryusei Teika!" she stomped on Apache's antlers, broke them and sent the fraccion slamming into the ground. Mila Rose came into attack the dynamic duo, but Tatsuki was prepared. "Ichigo cover your ears." Ichigo did so and Tatsuki let out a sonic scream that paralyzed Mila Rose and sent her flying back. Ichigo took the opportunity to go after the reeling arrancar and finished her ability to fight with a Getsuga Tensho to the opposite shoulder of the side of her body he had already cut.

Seconds later he and Tatsuki high fived. "Teamwork!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Ah, that was so refreshing. We haven't fought side by side in a long time," Tatsuki flexed her right arm and gripped her bicep.

"Yeah, and what's say we continue this by going after Talbumosuke hmm?" Ichigo asked her.

Tatsuki shook her head, "No, you go by yourself." She told Ichigo.

"Huh?" Ichigo was confused.

"To be perfectly honest, I'm in pretty awful shape from earlier. Here," Tatsuki grabbed both of Ichigo's hands in hers and a glowing, sparkling orange sphere encircled both of them.

Ichigo did not feel stiff, sore, hurt or tired. "Hey…I feel loads better. What was that?" He asked as he looked down at his hand as he flexed his fingers.

Tatsuki however, appeared to be rather exhausted and spoke as she held her arms around herself. "That was my technique Iyashino-en **(Healing Flame)**. By burning away my own reiatsu as a catalyst, and a lot of it, I can restore a single ally to full strength, both reiatsu and wounds. It leaves me pretty vulnerable, but I'm so exhausted already I figured I can use what I have left to keep an eye on Orihime, just in case." Tatsuki stated.

"You didn't have to do that, I can repair my spirit energy on my own," Ichigo told her.

"Yes, but I also healed your wounds and any muscle sores you may have had from the prolonged fight. You might be able to keep up your stamina, but you should feel like you just woke up from a good night's rest followed by some morning exercise right about now," Tatsuki told him.

"Well, thanks, I'm glad I have a friend like you at my back Tatsuki." Ichigo gripped his blade tightly. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some choice words for the guy responsible for all of this."

Ichigo began to head off, but Tatsuki grabbed his sleeve. "Ichigo, wait!"

"Huh, what is it? I have to go and help, can't this wait?" Ichigo asked Tatsuki.

"I…no…I…I mean…I don't want forget as long as I'm thinking about it," Tatsuki said.

"All right," Ichigo turned to look at Tatsuki, "what is it?"

"I…well you see…I…I know this is wrong of me…you have enough to worry about without me throwing this onto your shoulders. I…you still don't, but…"

"Just tell me," Ichigo encouraged, anxious.

Tatsuki sighed and gave Ichigo a look of sorrow, "It's about you and Orihime. I…I know what I said, about how I want you two to be happy together and really, I do…but…I still like you." Tatsuki wrapped her arms around herself and gripped her shoulders. "I've…known you almost my whole life and…I feel now that I've sort of given you up of my own free will. I know I did, I did it on purpose, but instead of feeling happy for you, in truth I feel jealous and that's not fair to you or Orihime. I gave her all the encouragement a best friend should, helped her along, but in truth, I think somewhere inside me I wanted her to fail so that I could have you to myself. Dammit! Why do you have to make me feel this way?" Tatsuki felt her jaw grow heavy. "Dammit, I'm crying now aren't I?" she asked as tears formed in her eyes. She squeezed them shut. "Shit! This is why I hate being a girl. This would be so much easier if I was a guy; I wouldn't feel like this, you and I would just be a couple of close friends like you and Sado. I hate being a girl, I try my best to act all tough, but you," Tatsuki hyperventilated, "strip away my every barrier and tough act. I always wind up needing your help, giving you crap and acting like I'm just another one of your regular friends that you would have if you weren't a punk," Tatsuki wiped her eye, "but I'm not like that am I? I'm a weak vulnerable girl, damn stereotypes. I—"

Tatsuki was interrupted when Ichigo wrapped his arms around her letting his left hand clasp over his right wrist down at Tatsuki's waist. "That's enough Tatsuki," he said calmly. "You're not weak or vulnerable. I don't ever want to hear you say that again. You're the strongest and most willful teenage girl I know. I couldn't ask for a better lifelong friend. It's okay that you feel this way. It's not wrong. I've…thought about it myself. Orihime even brought it up on her own accord, and I held her just as I'm holding you now. I care about both of you, a lot. There's no reason for you to cry though, you're stronger than that Tatsuki. I know you are. So I never want to hear any of that negative stuff again all right?" Ichigo told her and let go of her and looked her in the eye.

"Yeah," Tatsuki sniffed, "thanks."

Ichigo looked over to where the battle against Talbumosuke was raging, "I do agree about one thing you said though: it wasn't fair to me for you to dump that on my shoulders. And I'm not saying that to be mean, I'm saying that because this is something you and Orihime should work out. My position will remain the same regardless of what you feel. Still, I'm glad you told me because the last thing I want to do," Ichigo turned his head back towards Tatsuki and smirked, "is lose the longest, and first, friend I've ever had." Ichigo scratched his head. "I think Orihime came up with a solution actually. What did she call it? Sadoshu…Sa…Saishoud," Ichigo shook his head violently, "gah I can't remember what she called it. Ask her when you get the chance." Ichigo said and took off. Of course, if Ichigo had bothered to look up the term Orihime had mentioned to him, Saishoudoukin, he would've never brought it up to Tatsuki, nor would he have ever thought of it as potential solution. Although he and Orihime were romantically involved, there were still areas of the adult world that still made Ichigo's face turn redder than a ladybug's back.

Seeing her fraccion defeated Hallibel became filled with rage. As Isshin fired another Getsuga Tensho she hacked it away violently and zipped open her jacket.

"Uh…you…umm…" Isshin didn't know what his opponent was up to.

"Destroy, Tiburon!" Hallibel wrapped herself up in water and slashed her way out of it. She then tore towards Isshin with immense speed to slash him up. Isshin barely had a chance to get out of the way as she went by.

"So, finally getting serious are we? Well, I guess I will too. Bankai." Isshin's glowing, normal looking Zanpakuto grew out and became twice the size of his son's Shikai. The blade was shaped oddly, like a gigantic trapezoid. It was bladed along the tip and along the lower edge. The blade was made completely of energy and the same color as the Getsuga Tensho. The guard was shaped like a cloud and a fluffy pattern of one covered the upper portion of the hilt which was now golden in color. "Tenku Bunkatsu Engetsu." **(Sky Splitting Scathing Moon)**.

_What is it with men and gigantic weapons?_ Hallibel tore towards Isshin with her pata and attacked, but Isshin blocked her strike, reducing her momentum completely as he held his sword at a 45-degree angle. He turned his blade and swung down on it with both hands. "Getsuga Tensho!"

As the blue blast of energy raged across the sky, it was seen by Starrk and Yoruichi from their location.

"Looks like everyone else is getting pretty serious," Yoruichi commented.

"Seems that way," Starrk said.

"Aren't you going to do the same?" Yoruichi asked.

"I'd rather not really," Starrk said, "Although," he looked in Isshin's, Kaien's, Hisana's, Hitsugaya's, Urahara's and Byakuya's directions one by one, "are all Bankais that powerful?"

"Most of them. They're the secret weapons of the Soul Reapers after all and the trump cards of all captains," Yoruichi told him.

"Does that mean you have Bankai too?" Starrk asked. "You are captain class aren't you?"

"Aw, what gave it away?" Yoruichi grinned, still acting playful.

"If I use my release form…will you use your Bankai, Shihoin Yoruichi?" Starrk asked.

"Hmmm, maybe," Yoruichi smirked.

"Lilynette!" Starrk called.

"You don't have to yell," Lilynette stated and appeared next to Starrk.

"Hmm, why did you call her over?" Yoruichi asked.

"The two of us used to be one being," Starrk said, "Most arrancar split themselves into their Zanpakuto and their bodies. We split into two bodies. Combined our true power awakens. Kick about, Los Lobos." A raging blue wind swirled about Starrk as he unleashed his Resurreccion.

Yoruichi felt the tension in the air increase and grinned. "Seems like things are about to get interesting." She extended her arm out. She reached into her cleavage and whipped out her Zanpakuto. "Let's see what he's got."

Starrk emerged in his release form his coyote furs and handguns fully visible. "Are you ready?" Starrk asked. He took aim at Yoruichi and fired a cero from his gun. Yoruichi dodged it.

"Heh, looks like things are finally getting interesting," she charged forward towards Starrk. He fired his right gun at her a sequential amount of times. Yoruichi dodged each strike, but when she got close to Starrk he disappeared through use of Sonido and fired his cero at her. He shot right through her, but in a flash Yoruichi's orange jacket was left behind and Starrk saw her leg coming in before it kicked him in the face. "Come on, you can do better than that," She told Starrk. "Don't feel bad though, I am the goddess of flash after all."

Starrk scowled and fired more balas at her from his gun. Yoruichi dodged each one with a burst of Shunpo. Starrk used Sonido and attacked with a powerful shot from his gun at her. Yoruichi barely had time to make it out of the way the area covered was so immense.

She took a moment to catch her breath. "See that's the spirit. So have you finally decided to go all out?"

"To a degree, you made me do this pain in the ass release. Where's your Bankai?" he asked Yoruichi.

"My Bankai, do you really think I'd use something that draining without exhausting other options first?" Yoruichi asked. "Soifon!"

From behind the Karakura High Class 1-3 teacher came at Starrk from behind, Shikai already released. Starrk turned and fired at Soifon. She slid underneath the attack and took aim at his ankle as she came on by, but Starrk dodged out of the way. "Two against one is hardly fair you know," he said to the duo as Soifon formed up along her mentor.

"Hey, you're the one who fused with your partner. It is definitely fair," Yoruichi folded her arms.

"Hmph, I suppose, but," Starrk aimed with his gun, "Your advantage seems to be your speed and unless I'm mistaken those sleeveless uniforms are in accordance with the stealth force, the captain variety."

"Oh he's good," Yoruichi spoke softly.

"If that's the case, I have a perfect countermeasure." A flash of energy enclosed itself in Starrk's gun, covering the whole inside of the barrel and part of the outside of it. "Cero Metralleta." Starrk pulled the trigger and instantly about five hundred ceros came shooting out.

"Oh damn," Yoruichi commented calmly. The battle instantly became a game of tag as Starrk continued to shoot with rapidity so swift that even the famed Goddess of Flash found it hard to make any progress even with her slim body and muscular legs. The same could be said for Soifon, who was having considerably less ease dodging and making progress on Starrk at the same time because the closer they drew to the primera the more concentrated and faster the shots became. Yoruchi tried to escape from above, but Starrk used his other gun to fire a massive cero at her. "Whoa!" Yoruichi bent over backwards into a somersault. She managed to remain free and Starrk, still keeping one gun trained on Soifon while the other firing rapidly at Yoruichi was making things difficult for both women. _Heh, no wonder he's the Primera. _Yoruichi thought to herself.

As she continued to dodge, Soifon realized she wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer. She and Yoruichi needed a plan that wasn't dodge till they dropped. After a few more seconds of dodging she believed she had one. "Hey!" she shouted at Starrk. "I bet even with both guns trained on Yoruichi-sama you couldn't even hit her once."

"Is that a taunt, because I'm not going to fall for it," Starrk responded, "If I take aim at her with both weapons, then that leaves me open to you."

_That was a good try Soifon, _Yoruichi thought as she dodged, _but this guy is too clever to fall for taunts. He's very focused. Now I understand why Lelouch and Kisuke had trouble with such an individual. Once he gets serious, he really gets serious. I guess I have no choice. _Yoruichi vanished from the scene. Starrk kept trying to pick her out, but Yoruichi had gone outside his sight range. She held up her Zanpakuto. _It's been a long time since I used this, but it's probably the best choice I have right now. _"Shred," Yoruichi used a flash step and got right behind Starrk, "Shinsei Tora!" **(Sacred Tiger)** Her Zanpakuto glowed and became a three clawed golden gauntlet along her arm. Starrk took aim, and fired but with a slash of her claws the subsequent shot seemed to be fired into a tear in space. In the next instant, Yoruichi planted her bare foot into Starrk's cheek as the rest of her Shikai's appearance took hold. While in Shikai, to further increase her speed, Yoruichi's Shihakusho fit snugly to her body, almost giving the look as if she was wearing nothing at all and that her uniform was practically painted on her body with the way it was tugging at her. She also wore nothing on her feet except for the hem of her pants, which hugged snugly to the soles of her feet. Starrk opened fire on Yoruichi, but with a larger slash she opened a larger portal and dove inside it only to appear right behind Starrk as another portal opened right behind him and as he turned she slashed his arm with her claw, cutting through five layers of skin. If not for Starrk's hierro she would've cut down to the bone.

Soifon was standing off to the sides watching in ecstasy. She and Yoruichi never used their Zanpakuto to train. It had been such a long time since she had ever seen Yoruichi's Shikai. She had only ever seen her use it once in her entire lifetime and the school teacher was captivated. She'd go and help, but Yoruichi seemed like she had the situation under control.

Byakuya and Ulquiorra both noticed it when Starrk released his full power. _So now even the Primera himself releases his Resurreccion does he? _Ulquiorra thought to himself. _This battle has truly reached its pinnacle of power._

Byakuya also noticed that Yoruichi had released her Zanpakuto. _Is her enemy really that strong or did she just get impatient? Why am I worried about her anyway? _

Across the battlefield, on the western side of the town, Hisana was finding herself extremely pressured. Ciela had managed to survive her Symphony of Shadows using an army of small, glowing green worker bees and now the two were fighting up close, much to Hisana's disgust. She didn't like bugs and without being on the ground she couldn't use Sodai Jokyoku and she didn't have the timing to use Seika no Hikari. She thought about using Fukitsuna Gakudan, but she felt it would be a bit much, especially with her opponent keeping on her like this. _Not to mention everyone else seems to be having a rough time too, _Hisana thought to herself. _I guess I'll have to use __**that**__ technique. Never thought I'd find a really good use for it. First I need to hold my own enemy in place. _She and Ciela clashed for a few more exchanges before Hisana managed to get behind Ciela. "Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro! Bakudo 63: Sajo Sabaku!" She bound Ciela with both kido and then began to chant. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha ha-ha-ha ha-ha!" she sung out. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha ha-ha-ha ha-ha!"

As Hisana sang her heart out Talbumosuke was still doing battle with Yamamoto and Urahara. Even with Zencho no Sozo and some of his other techniques he was still struggling to inflict any amount of damage on the shopkeeper and the head Captain. He'd managed to deliver a few nasty blows to the Head Captain, but anything he used on Urahara always turned out to be against a portable Gigai. Talbumosuke was beginning to wonder just how many of things Urahara had brought with him.

The arrancar lord currently was without his left sleeve, the skin scathed in several places. He was bleeding from the right side of his forehead and Urahara had managed to slash him along the middle of his torso as well. His coat was in shambles and his hair was starting to flop down over his eyes from all of the sweat.

_There's only one way he could escape me, so why doesn't he use it? What's he waiting for? Recharge period or not he should be able to use it by now. _Urahara thought to himself.

As Talbumosuke stared down Urahara and Yamamoto and they stared back they began to hear what sounded like rock music. It went to a 5-3-2 tempo and was slowly becoming louder. Talbumosuke watched as an orange light surrounded Yamamoto and Urahara as their reiatsu began to steadily increase. _Music? That means...oh hell no! _Talbumosuke recognized the sound for what it was. He quickly switched to a red aura and stopped Urahara and Yamamoto in their tracks. Urahara saw it coming and converged the mist as best he could to guard himself, but Urahara was not his target, Talbumosuke dove underneath the shopkeepers Bankai and made a beeline for Hisana who was now singing her heart out.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha ha ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaa ha-ha-ha-ha-haa-haa-haaaaa!"

She was getting close to finishing the chant, but Talbumosuke was not about to let that happen. Activating his yellow aura he increased his speed as much as he could as he approached Hisana and as he passed by her he swung down her front with his right blade, pivoted and swung down again at her back with his left.

"You will not be rejuvenating anyone today Kuchiki Hisana," Talbumosuke told her.

Hisana, did not have the chance to react to Talbumosuke. He came in way too fast.

Byakuya noticed it when she was cut down. To say he was unhappy would've been an understatement.

"HISANA!" Byakuya shouted. He made to rush towards her with his speed, but Ulquiorra cut him off. He stopped the Espada from attacking him with his lance by way of a barricade of blades.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Ulquiorra asked.

"To aide my wife. Move!" Byakuya scowled in hate.

"If you want me to move, you'll have do it by force. I have my orders," Ulquiorra responded. However, the cuarto was about to learn that getting between Byakuya and his pride was a critical logical error.

"Gladly," Byakuya spoke contemptuously and surrounded Ulquiorra from all sides with his Bankai, "Gokei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!" Ulquiorra was ripped to shreds by the billions of blades of Byakuya's sphere. Ulquiorra was torn apart from so many sides that his regeneration would take him a while to pull himself back together. In the meantime, this gave Byakuya the opportunity to go after Talbumosuke. Closing in on the arrancar lord he sent out a way of blades towards him, but was caught off guard when Talbumosuke took a swing with his blade and a slash cut right across Byakuya's torso.

"Hofuku," Talbumosuke stated calmly and then lifted his hand into the air creating a rift in space around Byakuya's location that spread outward in multiple colors. It was white in the center, followed by a layer of blue, then a dark purple, then black and then red before returning to thin strip of black. "Kaiho." The rift ripped through Byakuya and the leader of the Kuchiki family fell. "I'm surprised Kuchiki Byakuya, I thought even if your wife was injured you would still maintain your calm serenity and tranquil fury like you always do, but I guess I overestimated you. Didn't I?" Talbumosuke then crossed his swords over his back as a black katana collided against them. "Oh hello," Talbumosuke said as he looked over his shoulder, "Kurosaki Ichigo."

Back at Talbumosuke's original location Urahara realized that Talbumosuke had escaped and sealed his Bankai. Lelouch appeared on the shopkeeper, and the Head Captain's location.

"Oh, nice of you to finally join us Lelouch," Urahara said.

"Hmm, Lamperouge-taicho, how is everyone else at the moment?" Yamamoto asked.

"Largely irrelevant with Ichigo now engaged with Talbumosuke; the first half of the war should be ending soon," Lelouch said.

"First half?" Yamamoto questioned.

Urahara nodded, "Lelouch, before the battle started, mentioned to me about a second level of release that the Espada have, Segunda Etapa."

"If Talbumosuke really wanted to crush us, the best strategy would be for the Espada to use this form right at the start of the battle, but he didn't do it. My guess is he still isn't sure just how strong we are, so this battle, for him, is a tactical battle. When given opportunity he'll retreat and double back to Hueco Mundo," Lelouch stated.

"What? We should crush him before he has that chance!" Yamamoto thundered.

"I'm afraid that's nearly impossible soutaicho," Urahara responded, "Talbumosuke's time stopping ability would allow him to escape from my Bankai each time he used it seeing how easily he slipped by it this time. We'd only be delaying the inevitable. However, next time he won't be looking to escape and he'll come at us with the full brunt of his and the Espada's power. I get the feeling he's stronger than he's letting on. He wants to retreat, he's not looking for victory this battle, but his casualties are rising and I think he knows that he has to retreat soon," Urahara stated.

Lelouch nodded in agreement, "So my final move is to pit him against Kurosaki Ichigo."

"I'm afraid you've lost me," the head captain was bewildered by Lelouch's tactics. Sure Ichigo was strong, but Talbumosuke had punched out Kyoraku so easily. How could the substitute fair against such power?

"Talbumosuke is still following some of Aizen's orders. This includes testing out Kurosaki Ichigo's power. At the start of the battle he sealed up Orihime because if he had to fight Ichigo's power right then and there it would've screwed up his fighting with us. An anomaly pushed to his limits is a dangerous thing. It's like opening Pandora's Box. Talbumosuke won't underestimate Ichigo and he won't take it easy on him, but with the damage you inflicted their strength should be about even right now," Lelouch theorized.

"We place too much faith in that boy," Yamamoto scoffed.

"But necessary faith," Lelouch justified, "Aizen wanted him as an equal or rival in combat and I'm looking forward to seeing how strong he'll get if that power is drawn out."

Ichigo and Talbumosuke clashed blades with each other. The substitute clashed against Talbumosuke as the arrancar lord used his yellow aura to increase his speed. With his injuries, Talbumosuke and Ichigo were currently evenly matched. Both began rushing at each other flanking strikes. Ichigo fired a Getsuga Tensho, which Talbumosuke dispelled with his left hand blade before striking forward with his right as Ichigo blocked. The teen shifted to the side and threw his weight against the black haired overlord before cutting him across the waist almost in the exact same spot Urahara had cut Talbumosuke. Talbumosuke used his right hand blade to activate his time slower and then, with Ichigo slowed down, he slashed him across the abdomen. He brought in for another strike, but Ichigo vanished and reappeared behind Talbumosuke. He struck forward, but missed with his slowed speed. Talbumosuke dispelled his left hand sword, grabbed Ichigo by the collar and threw him into a tree. Ichigo realized that he and Talbumosuke were near the cemetery where his mother was buried.

Ichigo hollowfied. This place meant a lot to him, even if it was a replica. The hollowfication was enough to cancel the effects of his slowed speed and he charged straight at Talbumosuke, but the arrancar lord saw him coming, due to the distance between them and changed his aura to blue, dispelling his other sword. "Shinsena Honoo!" The large blaze of bright blue flames engulfed Ichigo and even with a hollowfied Getsuga Tensho fired reflexively, Ichigo was blasted into the cemetery, wrecking apart several tombstones in the process.

Lelouch could sense this from his location and bit his thumbnail.

"Relax," Urahara told him, "Is suspected he might overpower Ichigo, but if Ichigo starts playing defense you taught him, Talbumosuke will exhaust his power. Then all that will be needed I for something personally offensive to Ichigo to occur and all his fury will empower him. You experienced this yourself.

Lelouch recalled what Urahara was talking about.

"_Don't you DARE insult the woman I loved like that!"_

"Rage when controlled is very potent," Urahara said seriously.

Back at the cemetery, Ichigo was getting up from the ground. Hollow mask still on his face, but his Shihakusho had been torn wide open. Only the sleeves were left. He had yet to affix his eyes back at Talbumosuke, but he noticed a piece of granite lying at his feet.

Masa  
>Lov<br>1

Ichigo knew what the rest said. And to make matters worse he saw a piece of granite lying next to it

Saki  
>other<br>94

Ichigo grit his teeth in hate as he looked around his mother's grave had been smashed to pieces by Talbumosuke's attack. Ichigo knew the location he was in. His mother's grave hadn't been broken by his body. Talbumosuke's fire and spiritual power and shattered it and replica or not Ichigo would make him pay.

Talbumosuke noticed Ichigo's frustration as he stood in front of him and picked up a part of the granite lying at his feet

Ki Kuro  
>- 19<p>

Talbumosuke smirked. This was the sort of opportunity he had been waiting for. "Oh I'm sorry was that your mother's grave?" Talbumosuke said mockingly and tossed aside the piece of stone in his hand. "I'm sorry I'm afraid I just don't know my own strength sometimes," he chuckled to himself.

When it comes to pressing a protagonist's berserk button, normally the worst a villainous overlord like Talbumosuke has to face is the unrelenting fury of that protagonist. However, Talbumosuke was about to get a little more than he bargained for. He was about to learn that Ichigo plus hollowfication plus anger taken up to the highest possible level did not mix well at all.

Replica or notupon seeing his mother's grave so unceremoniously destroyed into rubble, Ichigo became excessively angry and angry to a point where all he could think of was how he was going to make Talbumosuke pay for his actions and the fact that Talbumosuke basically just mockingly acted like that's what he was trying to do in the first place set Ichigo off like a firecracker at a festival.

"TALBUMOSUKE!" Ichigo roared. Both of his eyes turned Yellow and glowed, the ends by his ears crackled with sparking energy and Ichigo became surrounded in a vicious aura of energy colored the same way as his getsuga. Anger and rage became the dominance of his mind and a blistering surge of reiatsu burst forth from him. Talbumosuke put up his hand to block the fierce winds only to notice that his finger had been cut just from standing so close to it. He quickly leapt back to a safer distance, but at the same time he was thinking just what the hell was going on with Ichigo and why his reiatsu was climbing so high and showed no signs of stopping. He expected Ichigo to become several times stronger, but certainly his sensei didn't think it would get this high did he?

Finally the raging typhoon of energy stopped and Ichigo emerged. However, he was not quite himself. His hakama was torn to shreds, now only covering down to his knees. His legs looked decisively hollow-white and his feet were clawed with red tufts of fur on his ankles. Ichigo's sleeves were as frayed as the hems of his pants, revealing white clawed arms and tufts of fur on his wrists as well. In his right hand he had Tensa Zangetsu well gripped in it. His kosode and shitagi were gone, except for the sleeves, revealing that, it could be concluded, that his entire body had become like a hollow. From the hole in his chest with black lines that spider-webbed in different directions over his pectorals, which hung down over his thick muscular body, to the skull shaped head with two rows of hungry sharp teeth, to the horns protruding from said head, to the black sclera and yellow irises without pupils, to the white flesh, possibly flesh it was hard to tell, there could be no doubt that Ichigo had become a hollow, or at the very least a cross between a Soul Reaper and a hollow unlike a visored or an arrancar. Orange hair, more like a mane, cascaded down his back and tufts of red fur formed around his neck like a collar of sorts. Two black stripes ran down over his eyes from forehead to chin.

_What…is this? _Talbumosuke wondered. _Could this…be the power Ulquiorra sensed from within Ichigo? Is this the great power that Aizen-sensei believed the boy to posses?_

Ichigo, however, was not thinking on such things or things related to it. His mind had lost all reasoning. There was only one thought radiating through his mind right now: Kill Atrumier Talbumosuke and do it in the most painful way possible.

Talbumosuke smirked smugly. _Well it looks like I might actually get a challenge after all. _He summoned both of his swords and took a stance with both of them crossed in front of the other, knees and elbows bent, to prepare to fight Ichigo. He called for his purple aura and cast his yellow aura ability thrice upon himself, preparing the green aura in his left hand.

Ichigo, staring at Talbumosuke picked up his sword and swung twice. Two full powered blasts of Getsuga came shooting out of his Zanpakuto faster than a bala. The first one crashed against Talbumosuke's swords as he put up a defense. He flowed his time reversal into his swords to nullify the attack, but it wasn't working. Ichigo's reiatsu was just that dense.

_Not good. _

The second slammed in, empowering the first and Talbumosuke was caught up in the attack, a nasty gash appearing on his chest, tearing open his uniform completely. The laceration ran from his shoulder down diagonally in an arc to his opposite side hip. Talbumosuke panted as he Hofuku and slashed to create spatial lacerations on Ichigo's location. The lacerations appeared all right, but they regenerated almost immediately after. Ichigo scratched his chest as if noticing that he had been attack, but also noticing that he hadn't been hurt.

_Just how strong has he become? _Talbumosuke, for once felt a sense of fear as he stared at Ichigo's hollow form. _Did he become stronger than we calculated? What should I do? _Talbumosuke, since the start of the battle, was only now starting to feel panic and fear.

Ichigo vanished in a flash of crimson and Talbumosuke noticed one second later that Ichigo was right behind him.

_Right through my reiatsu. _

Ichigo stabbed forward with his Zanpakuto, but Talbumosuke side stepped Ichigo's attack and slashed at his arm, but Ichigo suddenly brought his foot up and smacked Talbumosuke in the side of his torso with his clawed appendage then he turned and, with a fierce screech, slashed at him, but Talbumosuke stopped the attack with his blades crossed over his body in a plus pattern.

_Damn…it. _The arrancar lord fought to push Ichigo back and eventually did so, or believed he had managed to do so, but instead Ichigo had leapt back of his own accord and began to charge red energy in between his horns. _Impossbile, that's a cero. _Talbumosuke shook frantically out of his shock. _No impossible or not, I can't let that hit me at point blank. _He retreated back a good distance and quickly switched his aura to blue. Just before Ichigo fired off the cero though he used Sonido and got within point blank range of Talbumosuke right before the arrancar lord shouted: "Shinsena Honoo!" The gigantic blue blast of energy collided with Ichigo's cero, but Ichigo's cero was more of a nuke while Talbumosuke's attack was more like a cement truck loaded up with dynamite. Ichigo's attack overpowered Talbumosuke completely and left the arrancar leader burned, bleeding panting and shirtless. Ichigo took some damage too, what little there was from the flames that had managed to get around his cero before it was overloaded, but it regenerated easily. "Tch." Talbumosuke spat. _I…we cannot continue like this. I have to get out of here. _Talbumosuke snapped his fingers and a series of Garganta opened around the town.

Ciela broke free of her Kido, noticing that this was her chance to escape. She took it.

Ulquiorra got up from the ground and clutched his shoulder. _I did not think that a mere Soul Reaper could damage me to such an extent. Senbonzakura really is the death of thousand blades as it is fabled to be._

Yammy saw the garganta and whined. "Aaaargh! Time to go already?" He had done a considerable job keeping Hitsugaya and Ukitake at bay. The Espada had proved durable even against the might of his own cero and Hitsugaya's Hyoten Hyokasso only managed to cover only Yammy's arm and leg. Yammy sealed his form up and retreated into the garganta grumbling something about wanting to fight a giant reptile beast the same size as his enraged form.

Stefan, having recovered from Spargga's initial assault, was just about to activate his final form when the garganta opened near Spargga. "Well that's a letdown, seems like the party's over." Spargga walked into the Garganta and sealed his Zanpakuto. "I had a good time though Soul Reaper Captain, catch ya later." The Garganta slammed shut.

Hallibel saw the Garganta open and then noticed her fraccion scattered on the ground. "We'll finish this another time Soul Reaper." Hallibel told him she used sonido to gather her fraccion. She tossed Apache over her shoulder and picked up Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose under her arms as she sealed her form. Isshin let her go. Their objective was to defend Karakura Town not pursue the enemy.

Yoruichi kicked Starrk away from her and prepared to go back after him with her amazing speed. Starrk was about to retaliate, but the Garganta opened behind him. "Guess, I gotta go," he said to Yoruichi.

Yoruichi stopped, "So that's it. You guys are running away?"

"I believe Atrumier-sama would prefer the term tactical retreat," Starrk said and went into the Garganta.

Nelliel breathed heavily. For maybe five minutes they had played this game now, the captain time and again dodging her. She had scored glancing hits, and he looked to be in pretty bad shape- he was simply delaying the inevitable. Again, she stood ready to fight, beating one of her front hooves to the ground. Finally, the Kenpachi of Zaraki stood to face her head on. He had run out of options. This was it. Screaming her battle-cry, she charged.

Kenpachi faced the green-haired amazon down as she came on. This was the single most deadly fight he had been in since that one time when he was young, in a bar in the rukon... nealry died then, and nearly dead now. This had to work.

As Nelliel closed in, he ripped off his eye patch. His reiatsu exploded into full, and grabbing his sword in both hands, he swung down on her with all his might as she closed in. Nelliel, shocked by his sudden increas in power, let her charge falter, and the blow connected with the bone lance. A huge crack appeared in the lance, from handle to tip. Nelliel staggered back, shocked.  
>Methodically banging his sword against her lance, Kenpachi forced her back, step by step. Desperately, Nelliel tried to bash him with the lance, but Kenpachi sidestepped, pushed her lance and sword arm aside, and sliced her right side up. Not relenting, he kept cutting, slashing, stabbing in a slow flurry of blows, and Nelliel found it impossible to dodge all of them.<p>

Finally, with one cut across her midsection, it was all too much. Her ressurreccion failed her, and as it dissolved, she fell over on her back, broken. Her zanpakutou was cut in half. There she lay, a bloodied mess- Kenpachi not much better looking but still standing.

"...how?" She managed, weakly.

"I used my head for fightin'." Kenpachi said, taking a seat next to her.

"What?"

"When you can't beat an enemy, you figure out a weakness to exploit. 'Course, I wouldn'a done that if I wasn't sure I'd die otherwise."

"Weakness... I... yes, that's right." She mumbled.

"That lance is terribly strong on the charge, buut," Kenpachi said, "it's shit on the defense. So all I really had to do was attack. Needed an opening, though.

Weakly, Nelliel pointed to his eye patch.

"Yeah, this thing holds down my reiatsu. I figured, if I put it back on, and then used my kendo the moment I ripped it off, I could cut hard and strong enough to break your charge. That's why I kept dodging."

"Quit talking and kill me!" She screamed. Mustering what little strength she had left, she grabbed her broken zanpakuto, attempting a slash. Kenpachi stopped her hand before it could connect. "Kill me, you damned coward! Kill me if you have the guts!" Beyond her with grief, beyond sense and sensibility, Nelliel screamed, tears running freely down her cheeks. It was all over for her. However, as she lay there, feeling defeated a garganta opened to her right. Nelliel looked to the side at the swirling blackness.

"Well, seems like your leader doesn't want you to die," Kenpachi grinned, "you should probably go in that thing."

Nelliel looked at him like he had two heads. Didn't he understand that she wanted to die?

"What are you looking at me like that for? I got no obligation to kill you. Yer a real woman- if I let you go maybe we can have a rematch later?"

Her mind swirling around, acting like she was a small child that had just fallen off a jungle gym and was wandering around in a daze, Nelliel struggled to get to her feet.

"There you go, now hurry up and piss off. I can feel a large reiatsu overhead to the northeast and you can bet I want to fight it," Kenpachi grinned.

Wordlessly, Nelliel made her way inside the Garganta and it closed behind her.

From her perch up on a nearby lamppost that had miraculously not been destroyed in the battle Yachiru hopped onto Kenpachi's shoulder. "Are you gonna go after that really strong reiatsu Kenny?" she asked.

"Yeah! Which way?"

Yachiru pointed in a random direction. "That way!" Kenpachi took off.

The garganta opened for Grimmjow, but Tosen wouldn't leave him alone. "Hey! Let me go in peace dammit!" he shouted.

"I will not!" Tosen declared.

"_Tosen! Let him go." _Lelouch ordered.

_But…Lelouch…I…_

"_We have bigger problems to worry about. We can let the small fry go for now, besides I never figured we'd be able to kill any of the Espada this round anyway," Lelouch stated._

"That large reiatsu feels like it's coming from Kurosaki. Damn, feels like we bit off more than we can chew if that's why we're running. We probably could take him if we used Segunda Etapa, but I guess Talbumosuke feels it's better than we retreat. Later, Tosen," Grimmjow then walked into the Garganta.

The Garganta opened for Mia, "Oh, back luck Kaien-kun, looks like you didn't beat me in time," she told the panting 13th Division Fukutaicho. She blew a kiss at him, "Ta-ta Kaien-kun." She walked into the Garganta.

_I really, _Kaien huffed, _really, _he huffed again, _hate that woman._

Loly got up from the ground groaning and saw the garganta behind her. _So I survived. I hope Mia-sama is okay. _She walked through the garganta.

Menoly bashed away Nemu's incoming strike with her claw and made to jab Nemu with her stinger, but the 12th Division fukutaicho bent over backwards to dodge the strike and then kicked Menoly in the chest down towards the ground. The blonde fraccion rolled over backwards multiple times and then sat up and shook off her disorientation. She then noticed a garganta open next to her. She entered it and left.

"It seems they're retreating," Nemu said.

"Yeah, and I think I know why, do you feel that monstrous reiatsu?" Rukia asked.

"Yes it is quite powerful. I believe it's coming from the substitute Soul Reaper Kurosaki Ichigo," Nemu stated.

"What? It can't be Ichigo. It's way too strong and it's all twisted," Rukia began to take off, but she didn't get more than a few feet before the reiatsu across the distance became so thick that she could not make any closer of an advance towards it. _This spiritual pressure…it's enormous…Ichigo…what's happened to you?_

A garganta opened near Kira just as the Novena Espada slammed Mayuri into the ground with Renji's Bankai and the thing dissipated. _And not a moment too soon. Dammit, I thought I was going to die for a moment there. _Kira entered into the Garganta.

Back at Talbumosuke and Ichigo's battle, the hollowfied teenager's mind recognized the garganta and a flashback of his battle with Grimmjow when Grimmjow exited through it meant that Talbumosuke was retreating and in his current state of mind he was not about to let that happen. Shouting a shrill battle cry he charged towards Talbumosuke like a bullet rather than simply using his ridiculously overpowered sonido.

Talbumosuke realized he wouldn't escape at the rate Ichigo was coming in, but he had one chance to get away. _This won't stop him, but it'll give me the few seconds I need to escape. _Talbumosuke utilized his time stop ability. Ichigo's reiatsu was so fierce that he wasn't stopped straight off, but he slowed down considerably as he approached Talbumosuke. The effect would not last twenty seconds though, only a few as Talbumosuke used them preciously to hop into the Garganta and shut it. Ichigo, after breaking free from the effects got to the Garganta and swiped at it just as it closed.

Angered further that his opponent had escaped Ichigo reared back and let out another shrill battle cry. It was like someone had taken a metal fork and raked it down a display window and combined it with a hollow's cry. The noise was unbearable, and the level of reiatsu that made everything feel like gravity had intensified three times over did not help.

One man decided to put an end to the chaos though. Head Captain Yamamoto came to attack Ichigo and put him down, but the demonic Soul Reaper saw him coming and chucked his Zanpakuto right through Yamamoto so fast he didn't even realize Ichigo had thrown it. It took a chunk of the old man's beard with it. Ichigo wasted no time using his hyperactive sonido to get behind Yamamoto and send his fist through the back of the right side of the old man's chest. Ichigo was completely out of control. Anything and everything was an enemy to him right now.

As Yamamoto began to feel feeble, weakened already by Talbumosuke's earlier attack, Unohana appeared to his side. "Head Captain you must take it easy," She told him. "Allow me," she prepared to face off against Ichigo's demonic form.

"No, let me," Lelouch said appearing and formed in front of Ichigo.

"Lelouch, wait!" Unohana called after him, but it was too late.

It didn't matter though. Lelouch knew what he was doing. Ichigo stopped for a moment and seemed to recognize Lelouch, stopping his attack, hesitating. The hesitation didn't last long though, not that Lelouch thought it would, He was already in Bankai and he had the perfect counter maneuver for Ichigo's overpowered form. _This was hell on Aizen, let's see what it'll do to you. _"Seishin no Keimusho!" Lelouch extended his hand out towards Ichigo. A glass prison formed itself around Ichigo, trapping him and exposing him and crushing him under the weight of his own reiatsu. It seemed to work until Ichigo's hand glowed and suddenly Tensa Zangetsu came telekinetically soaring back from wherever it had been thrown and, of its own accord, slashed apart the glass prison. _What?_ Lelouch was surprised. Ichigo grasped hold of his sword and prepared to strike.

"Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro!" The Kido slammed into Ichigo's midsection. Lelouch was amazed when Ichigo was unable to break out of it. "Bakudo 99: Kin!" the black ropes bound Ichigo further in place, sticking into midair, trapping him.

_Who?_

Lelouch was surprised when Unohana suddenly formed up alongside him. "I told you, you should've let me handle this."

_No way. _Lelouch was amazed that Unohana was about to take the field to fight. "W-wait a minute," Lelouch realized, "What do you think you can do? Ichigo, how he currently is, cut down both the Head Captain and Talbumosuke without any problems. What can you possibly do?"

"The soutaicho is still injured from Talbumosuke's grevious attack on his body. Talbumosuke had expelled a lot of reiatsu already with all the fighting he was doing. I have not fought yet, merely used Healing Kido to keep as many as I can alive. I am, as you would say, fresh out of the starting gate," Unohana said, "There is a reason you did not command me to fight yes? I wish not to think that you wanted me only to heal right?" Unohana smiled at Lelouch.

Lelouch closed his eyes and coughed. "Uh…yes…yes that's exactly right. You are my secret weapon Unohana-taicho. Please do as you see fit, but please…do try to let Kurosaki live."

"Then, Lelouch-kun, you might want to back away," Unohana stated. Her eyes became serious in such a manner that Lelouch had never seen before. "This battlefield is not the best place for you right now."

"H-hai," Lelouch left in a hurry.

Ichigo with effort broke free from Unohana's kido. He glared at her. In his mind, there was something about this woman that put him on edge in such a manner that did not come from the old man, the man in the white coat or the black haired teenager. He stood his ground.

"I see even a beast like you can think rationally." Unohana said. She reached for the end of her braid and untied it until it reached the base of her neck. "I don't know if you are still Kurosaki Ichigo or some other being, but in case you aren't, allow me to state my name." She tossed her braid behind her. "I am captain of squad four," Unohana reached behind her back for her no-daichi and drew it out. "Unohana Retsu."

Ichigo simply scowled in anticipation for the battle before him.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Yes folks Talbumosuke just retreated and **_**yes**_** folks, Unohana is about to take to the field. Yes again, Ichigo has gone rage berserk and no I do not apologize for temporarily trolling you guys into thinking Tatsuki died. Next time on Soul Chess: UNOHANA VS BERSERK RAGE HOLLOW ICHIGO! The final fight, the last battle before the end of the arc and it all happens next chapter. Learn why she is considered one of the most feared captains in all of the Seireitei! It all happens next time on Soul Chess!)**


	82. Unohana Retsu, Proof of Power and Fear

**(A/N: Here we go folks, the final battle of the Battle of Karakura arc. Next chapter will start the Yuna returns arc. Enjoy. Also lemon at the end and you'll know it's coming. Skip to the A/N if you don't want to read it).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

"Come on Orihime, wake up. He's gone now can't you get out of there?" Tatsuki asked the glowing prism that trapped Orihime inside.

Lelouch appeared on scene. "She's still not waking up."

"She won't respond at all." Tatsuki complained.

Lelouch sighed, reached out and touched the prism. It zapped him. He shook his now numb hand. "Well, Talbumosuke sure knows his binding spells." He retorted.

"Are you smiling?" Tatsuki raged.

"If I am it's because I find all of this to be so fascinating. I never thought Talbumosuke could be this much of a threat, now stand aside." Lelouch commanded. He waved his hand a few inches from the prism, bringing up a keyboard of sorts. "I figured as much, a formula barrier. There aren't many that use this type of Kido anymore."

"What's a formula barrier?" Tatsuki asked.

"I don't have time to explain the details, just understand that I can save Orihime. I just need time and silence."

As if on cue Tatsuki heard the howl from Ichigo. "But what about him?"

"Unohana's on the job. She can handle it," Lelouch said, _hopefully._

Tatsuki understood and backed away to let Lelouch work. She turned and looked up at the sky where the battle was commencing. _Ichigo…what's happened to you? Are you…_she thought of Kaibun, _like me?_

High up in the air, Ichigo and Unohana were clashing. Ichigo and the second oldest captain clashed swords with one another, pressing their weapons against each other. _He's definitely strong. _Unohana thought as she clashed with Ichigo's blade. _How did he get this powerful? Before he wasn't even on Jushiro or Shunsui's level now he's—_

Unohana was broken from her thoughts when she saw energy charging in between Ichigo's horns. She broke away from the hollowfied Soul Reaper and dodged well to the side before the nuke sized blast went off. It impacted against the barrier at the far reaches of the town creating an explosion in the water the size of tactical nuke. Thankfully no one was over there.

_That is one powerful cero. _Unohana had no time to think much else, Ichigo used his hyper sonido to get right behind her and she was forced to block with her Zanpakuto. _I could use my Bankai, but I don't want to kill him. I just have to hold out. If I know Lelouch he's already working on what I believe could be our best chance at restoring Kurosaki-san._ _Still, _Unohana swept underneath Ichigo, turned, spun and popped into the air, slicing him in the chest before landing on her feet a few steps away from him. It was a small scratch, no bigger than her finger, but damage had indeed been inflicted. However, it regenerated right away. _I can cut him, _Unohana confirmed. "Hado 31: Shakkaho!" The attack impacted against Ichigo, blinding him with the artificial smokescreen created by the impact as Unohana's Shakkaho was several times larger than the average user's kido. _All of his functions are converted to power. He has no tactical ingenuity._ _He's similar to Zaraki. _Unohana used this opportunity to get behind Ichigo and attack with her sword. She sliced Ichigo in the arm, but the damage regenerated. Ichigo, recognizing his wound attacked Unohana with a mighty sword swing. She escaped the pressure from the swing by sliding back across the air. Ichigo slashed the air twice in less than a millisecond creating two full powered Getsugas, which sailed towards the motherly captain. "Bakudo 39: Enkosen!" The arc shield blocked the Getsuga as best it could, enlarged thanks to Unohana's monstrous spiritual pressure, but it was going to break through and she knew it, but she was already prepared with a follow up. "Hado 58: Tenran!" The whirlwind shot forth from her hands and blasted towards Ichigo. He stood there as if it were a summer breeze and then fired an uncharged cero from in between his horns like a cutting laser. The beam was narrow and concentrated and continuous. Unohana dodged the side, but Ichigo followed her with the beam, ultimately though he did finally catch her as she ran up and away higher into the air and burnt a hole in her haori. Unohana prepared a countermeasure with Kido, but Ichigo used his hyper sonido and got right behind her and fired two Getsugas at point blank.

Back on the ground, Lelouch was working as fast as he could. He knew Unohana wasn't fighting to defeat Ichigo, merely to buy him time for an unspoken plan both knew was the right way to go. If there was one person they could count on to bring Ichigo to his senses it was the girl currently trapped in the cage. When Talbumosuke said that the barrier couldn't be undone while he was in the same dimension as Orihime he meant that he could rewrite the barrier's reishi composition, if someone tried to remove the barrier thereby resetting the deconstruction sequence, at will, or, possibly, reset it before Orihime could do anything once she was free. Lelouch was a boon at hacking. It was one of those little talents he picked up while alive and managed to perfect while in the Research Department. How else would Aizen have never detected him whenever he logged into the system to spy or look up personal information on him?

Lelouch was getting down to the last two locks. A few more sequences of code and he could set Orihime free. _Talbumosuke really wasn't taking any chances with this. Damn him, but I know what he's like now. I won't be bested by him again. Today was a field test, the next time we'll both be prepared to go all out with everything on the table, _Lelouch said and undid the penultimate lock, _Got it, now one more. _

Up in the sky Unohana had retreated from Ichigo. She had been slashed twice by Ichigo's Getsuga: once in the back and once along the side. A deep, arcing laceration lay across her back, splitting her scabbard, haori, kosode and shitagi and penetrating through several layers of skin, almost cutting down to the bone. Unohana was lucky she was strong as she was. A normal captain level Soul Reaper would've been sliced in half. She had also been cut along her left arm and the left side of her abdomen in between her ribs and her hip. She was forced to tear off the entire left sleeve of her Shihakusho, revealing her smooth, though bleeding, skin beneath from her slight toned wrist all the way up to her shoulder. The strap to her light pink bra was clearly visible. Ichigo had done quite the extent of damage on the elderly captain. Never before had she fought an opponent that not only was not afraid to attack her, but could damage her so severely. She was not panting, not yet, the damage wasn't that bad. It stung like crazy, but Unohana wasn't the type of person to go down from a few cuts.

If she believed she had the time, or reach the really bad one on her back for that matter, she would grip her bleeding wounds and heal herself while running around, but Ichigo had managed to slip right through her reiatsu bubble without any trouble at all, which proved just how dangerous he was. She could not afford to drop her guard for even a second even if it meant fighting with injuries.

_I only need to hold out for a little while longer. Any minute now, if I know Lelouch well enough, I should have my opportunity to strike back. _

Ichigo stared at Unohana, with his yellow eyes, wondering if his prey was going to attack or not. When Unohana stood her ground he leapt at her and swung rapidly with his blade a total of five times. First he swung down towards her right. Unohana bent her knees and slunk to the left to block, holding her sword up horizontally. Ichigo came swinging across. Unohana held her sword with both her hands, holding the weapon upright and slid further to Ichigo's right. He swung back the other way, pushing Unohana back towards his left. He then swung up bringing his blade from down below his waist. Unohana took a step back, and put up her blade horizontally, even with her chest, bladed end pointed towards Ichigo's blade. She really felt the impact from that one. Finally Ichigo swung back down from on high. Rather than block, Unohana leapt back, dodging out of the way of the force of reiatsu that came with the swung.

Curling her blade towards her body with her elbows and then gripping the handle to her body with the side of her left arm, Unohana held up her hands. "Hado 73: Soren Sokatsui!" The twin lotus blue flame went blazing towards Ichigo. He fired two full powered Getsuga's again. The first attack blasted through Unohana's attack and the second one came rocketing towards her, but Unohana's Kido had given her time to prepare for the second shot. "Bakudo 39: Enkosen!" The getsuga was blocked, but Ichigo used hyper sonido and got behind Unohana. She used Shunpo and escaped though; he was becoming predictable. She was growing rather tired of his 'No I am behind you' gimmick. Appearing above Ichigo at an angle Unohana launched another Kido. "Hado 63: Raikoho!" The yellow energy slammed into Ichigo right in the side of the neck causing his head to be forcibly shot towards his right shoulder. Normally that kind of sudden motion was grounds for the snapping of one's neck, but in his current form Ichigo was anything, but normal.

Unohana now took her moment's reprise to heal the bleeding injury in the side of her abdomen while Ichigo forcibly relocated the pivotal joint in his neck and got the feeling back in it. He then let out a battle cry the force of which tore open Unohana's other wounds wider, causing her to double over. Her back would tear open if her wounds became a few more inches in diameter.

Thankfully, finally, her help had arrived.

"Ichigo-kun! Ichigo-kun, stop this!" Orihime appeared on the scene, gliding across the air on her Santen Kisshun. She became terrified when she saw Ichigo's form.

_Now's my chance, _Unohana thought to herself. Thanks to her knowledge that she had the power to injure Ichigo, she knew she had a move that could inflict serious damage. The impact could be enough to knock him out of his current state. "O incandescent glare on the mountainous shore…

"Ichigo-kun…what's…what's happened to you?" Orihime started to cry. All she had been told by Lelouch was that Ichigo had gone out of control and that he needed her. She was unaware of the details of anything that had been going on or how much time had passed since she had been knocked out. "Was this so you could protect us? Protect me?"

"…sharper than steel. Greater than the heavens. White guard, red blade, and mournful sun form together…"

Ichigo looked at Orihime, but did not recognize her at first. Instead he rushed towards her. Unohana had no way of stopping herself mid-incantation though, she could only have faith that somehow, Ichigo would never harm his own girlfriend and, if he did, then he was no longer a Soul Reaper and death had to be brought to him. He would have to be dealt with as a hollow.

Orihime screamed in fright and recoiled causing her necklace to float up into Ichigo's direct line of sight.

"_I got you this necklace. I saw it in the store and I thought it matched your hairpins. I thought you would like it." _

"_I love it, thank you Ichigo-kun."_

Ichigo stopped on a dime. "Ori…hi…me?" he looked at her, her image now establishing in his brain.

"That's right, it's me," Orihime placed a hand upon her chest and floated closer to Ichigo. "I'm okay now. Please stop Ichigo-kun. It's over, Talbumosuke is gone. There's no more reason to fight."

"Re…venge."

"Huh?"

"Re…venge. Okaa-san…re…venge," Ichigo sputtered out.

"…Light the fire in the soul of sand. Break out through the heavens. Knight of justice, knight of judgment, and knight of lost days…"

"Okaa-san's grave destroyed…my revenge," Ichigo got out.

Now Orihime understood. She may not have seen it, but she could understand what was making Ichigo so enraged, angry, and possibly confused and berserk. This wasn't because of her, Ichigo must've witnessed his mother's grave destroyed, possibly by Talbumosuke…no most likely by Talbumosuke and it had infuriated him. "I…understand." Orihime said, composing herself. "You…you're angry because your mother's grave was destroyed," she tightened her gaze, "but you're hurting your friends and me!" Orihime exclaimed. "The battle is over Ichigo-kun, please…return to your normal self. Please do it," she sniffed, "for me?" she pleaded.

"Ori…hi…me."

"…form together, bring your retribution down…"

"Don't you remember Ichigo-kun this is a replica of Karakura Town. Your mother's grave is fine." Orihime told him. "Even if it was the real thing, we could go to the cemetery together and rebuild it. I know how much your mother means to you." Orihime smiled at him.

"Ori…hi…me," Ichigo almost seemed to start to feel better from his girlfriend's compassion.

"I'm your girlfriend. You know I would do anything to help you. I love you Ichigo!" Orihime declared.

Hearing the honorific dropped from his name, Ichigo became paralyzed as he stood in place, frozen, not knowing what to do. He had almost come to his senses…almost.

"…Hado 98: Shinseina Tamashi Ken!" **(Divine Soul Sword)** A gigantic, white long sword with a curved wing-shaped guard, glowing white with a silver handle formed in front of Unohana before firing forward and jamming itself through Ichigo's back, sticking out the other end and exploding.

"ICHIGO!" Orihime cried out to him she directed her Santen Kisshun like a magic carpet and watched Ichigo fell from the sky, he had suffered enough damage that he had been knocked out of his hollow form, clad in Bankai, but he was completely unconscious. Orihime got underneath him and held up her arms. Ichigo landed right in her awaiting embrace. There was not a single injury to his physical body, either his hollow form had absorbed all the damage or it had regenerated it for him right before Ichigo exited from its form. Either way, it didn't matter to Orihime. _He's okay now, _Orihime smiled at her unconscious boyfriend and hugged him to her. _Oh, Ichigo. _She started to cry she had been so scared, but now…now everything would be okay.

A collateral damage check was done on everyone. Most of the combatants had survived and were stabilized before the march back to the Soul Society would commence. However, the Gotei had lost three of its prominent fighters: Madarame Ikkaku, Ise Nanao, and Hisagi Shuhei.

As people were being healed and everyone was loitering about waiting for the return trip to commence, Urahara approached Lelouch. "When do you think he'll be back?" he asked.

"Not sure, another month perhaps," Lelouch stated.

"A month?" Soifon seemed irritated.

"I understand your frustration, we're throwing the world out of balance by locking Karakura Town in a perpetual state of isolation," Lelouch stated.

"No, sweat, I got it all figured out," Urahara responded, "I constructed this barrier so that as long as Karakura Town is cut off, it's like it doesn't exist. Spiritually unaware people will walk through it and be on the other side. They don't see Karakura Town. The process is complicated to explain, but trust me when I say it'll all work out."

"Of course I trust you, as I'm sure the rest of the Gotei does as well, else we would've not asked you to do this," Lelouch stated.

Urahara fixed his hat at the compliment.

"So what now?" Yoruichi asked.

"Now we prepare for the counterattack. Mayuri and Nemu are under orders to extract the memories from the combatants of this battle, alive or dead, so that I can view them as video files and try to come up with some new tactics, combined with the information I already have on the arrancar, to try and come up with a proper plan to defeat Talbumosuke once and for all. We will win for good the next time he shows up," Lelouch stated.

"Well, we know you'll come up with something extraordinary, but simple Lelouch, that's why you're the tactician," Urahara told him.

There was a hushed silence over the quartet. After about twenty seconds Yoruichi broke it. "So if the battle's over and the real Karakura Town is intact that means we won right?"

"Yeah, why?" Lelouch asked.

"Then this calls for a celebration!" Yoruichi declared.

* * *

><p><strong>3 hours later, Shiba manor<strong>

With many different colored lights strung up everywhere, a buffet table set up in the corner, and everyone dancing and acting like idiots, the Shiba manor ballroom and foyer had turned into a wild house party.

Shisato was getting her moves down on the dance floor along with the other every other combatant that had participated in the battle. True, the loss of life still bothered the minds of the dearly departed, but as is always known, harsh reality can be deterred by taking your mind off and right now Shisato just wanted to dance like wild.

Over by one of the tables, Rangiku was drinking bottle after bottle of sake and practically doing a strip tease for the boys.

Of course, not everyone at the party, the majority of the injured were in the 4th Division's care ward, under Unohana's watchful eye. Those admitted were: Ichigo, Renji, Byakuya, Hisana, all of the Visoreds, Momo, Shunsui, Ryou, Yolanda, Yosei, Sajin Chad, Uryu and Kiyone. The others with injuries were considered able bodied enough that they could go to the Shiba manor if they wished, but were asked to come to the ward right after they were finished partying.

Ichigo hadn't woken up since Unohana had knocked him out. Orihime wanted to stay by his bedside, but Tatsuki encouraged that they should go and have fun and they could come back and see him later. Unohana had told them that that was probably the best idea and that when Ichigo awoke they would be the first to know.

Ichigo finally did open his eyes, and it was really late at night when he did. He expected to be on the battlefield, but instead he was in a hospital room. _Unfamiliar ceiling. _He moaned in his head. His mind then flashed back to the battle and everything that had been going on. Worried, believing this wasn't the best time for a nap, he sprang up, but before he could get out of bed he was called out to.

"Calm down Ichigo, there's no reason to get excited, everything's fine," It was Lelouch's voice. Ichigo looked over to his right to see the tenth division captain standing in the doorway.

"Le-Lelouch," Ichigo called out to him.

"Oh so you're back to normal now. How many fingers am I holding up?" Ichigo looked to the other side of the room to see Shinji sitting up in bed with a head bandage, sling and arm cast. He was holding up three fingers with his bandaged arm. Ichigo gave him a glare like he wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"What happened out there?" Ichigo turned to ask Lelouch.

"I was about to ask you that. You sort of lost it when you saw Talbumosuke deface your mother's grave. Replica or no replica, seeing that would set you off, but we didn't expect what happened at all." Lelouch asked.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, but his mind suddenly flashed back to the sensation he felt how his mind had been clouded his body hollowfied. He saw the cero the getsuga, all of it from his perspective. "That…what was that?"

"I just asked you that," Lelouch asked.

Ichigo put his palm over his left eye. "I…I don't know. All I remember is getting really angry. There are some bits and pieces of what happened, but…it's hard to remember. Hirako, do you have any idea?"

"What are you asking me for?" Shinji asked.

"What do you mean why am I asking you?" Ichigo asked, copping an attitude. "This has everything to do with my hollow powers, I'm sure of it. What happened to me?"

"Hell if I know, what happened to you never happened to any of us. What happened to you was freaky," Shinji held up his hands.

Ichigo just growled.

"There's no need to get upset," Lelouch said to Ichigo.

"Easy for you to say, this isn't happening to you," Ichigo snapped.

"I think what Lelouch is trying to say is that he has a theory as to what happened," Shinji told him.

Lelouch nodded.

"Well, I'm listening," Ichigo said, curling his legs up towards his chest.

"This is just a theory for now," Lelouch said, "but what if that overly powerful hollow form of yours was possibly a Resurreccion?"

The idea stunned both Ichigo and Shinji. It was ludicrous. Of course, Ichigo was the only one to open his mouth. "That's crazy!" Ichigo said, with a manic grin. "I can't have a Resurreccion! I'm not an arrancar! I'm not a hollow!" He leapt out of bed and pounded his left hand over his heart. "I'm a human! A Soul Reaper! A Visored! There's no possible way I could have a Resurreccion! Right?" He was getting all worked up and bent out of shape. Ichigo didn't even want to think that he was becoming excessively more like a hollow.

"Wrong," Lelouch said, "Think about Mia, she has two Shikai and a Resurreccion."

"Mia's powers are borrowed though aren't they? She took them from Kaien and Miyako didn't she?" Ichigo asked.

Lelouch nodded. "That might be true, but the fact remains that she still has both, borrowed or not. So it's not impossible. With that being said, it's possible that you are the only existing Visored with the capability of possessing a Resurreccion."

"How's that possible?" Shinji asked.

"Think about this for a minute," Lelouch said holding up a finger, "You and the others were already well established Soul Reapers before you became Visoreds."

"Yeah, but so was I," Ichigo argued.

"Correction, you were a substitute Soul Reaper with power you borrowed from Rukia. There's no doubt in my mind that, at that time, your large, unwieldy blade was Zangetsu's sealed form," Lelouch said.

"But how can that be if I was borrowing Rukia's powers?" Ichigo asked.

"Simple, because you always had the potential to become a Soul Reaper. Your dad is a Soul Reaper and, by birth, you are a noble, already giving you greater potential to have high reiatsu. When Rukia awakened you she simply awakened whatever power was buried deep down inside you. Zanpakuto are born with and die with the Soul Reaper they reside in. Zangetsu has existed within you ever since you came out of Masaki's womb," Lelouch stated, "However, that's only the simple part. This is where the theory gets complicated. I spoke with Urahara-san about how he restored your powers. Ichigo, before you became a Soul Reaper, you were turning into a hollow already. It was brief, but it happened. When you emerged from Urahara-san's shattered shaft, my theory is that, you didn't become a Soul Reaper with latent hollow powers. You were a hollow that, through sheer luck, managed to transform into a Soul Reaper instead of becoming one, therefore you inherited all of the latent powers of both Soul Reapers and hollows. In doing so it's possible that your hollow powers and your Zanpakuto Spirit became one in the same."

Ichigo gasped.

"_Where is Zangetsu? I am…Zangetsu!"_

"It's a nice theory and all, but what does it mean? If that…thing was Ichigo's Resurreccion does that mean he can master it in time for Talbumosuke's return?" Shinji asked.

"No," Lelouch said, "This won't be like obtaining Shikai or Bankai. Ichigo may have found loopholes in how things worth to obtain both rather quickly and learn how to use them properly, but obtaining the name of his Resurreccion won't be the same."

"Wait! Couldn't I just talk to my inner hollow and obtain it by beating it out of him?" Ichigo asked.

"Unlikely, if you tried that it could be suicide as he'll probably use that form against you. I don't know how Resurreccions work. The Hogyoku probably gives it to the arrancar it creates so that it's as instinctual as Sonido, but for a normal individual, a Soul Reaper like yourself, it won't be as easy. No…no this is going to require careful study and observation."

"But what if what happens before happens again?" Ichigo demanded to know.

"There's a chance that it will, but I can't see it happening again during the upcoming battle. We haven't repaired the damage to the Fake Karakura Town, there's no point. As far as I can conclude you becoming enraged beyond reason while hollowfied is how it activates. In your mind, someone defacing your mother's grave is probably the worst sin you could possibly think of as a vendetta against you. In time the level of anger, or sin, required to set you off will lessen intensely, but it will only happen while you are hollowfied, that I can promise you. When the time comes that any little taunt can set you into a flying rage and you don't even need to be hollowfied for it to set you off, your form will begin to stabilize so that not even a high level hado can break you out of it. When that time comes you will have to fight to take control," Lelouch said.

"So you're saying I just have to wait for this thing to take over my body? That I have to gamble with my life?" Ichigo was now shouting. He couldn't believe Lelouch was being so cold to him like this.

"I don't have any better solutions!" Lelouch made clear, raising his voice. "If I come up with something better I'll let you now, but for right now that is all I have! Understand?"

Ichigo calmed down and took a deep breath. "Yeah…okay."

"Good, now get some rest. You might not be injured, but it'll take a while for your body to heal itself before you can go into battle again." Lelouch said and stood erect. "By my estimate it will take Talbumosuke at least one month for him to analyze all of the battle data he obtained by fighting us. He'll come back at us with full force, assigning the Espada opponents according to their strengths and weaknesses. We have to be ready for that. At the same time I'm going to go over the data I have with Mayuri and Urahara-san and see what we can come up with. There's also this Segunda Etapa that I'm worried about."

"Alguna Pata? Is that some kind of pasta?" Ichigo said, mishearing Lelouch.

"Segunda Etapa." Lelouch repeated. "Second stage. A few days before Christmas, Talbumosuke sent an arrancar after us that had a second stage of release. He probably sent it as a test subject. I already calculated that, even if he did give Segunda Etapa to all of the Espada, that he wouldn't use it in the firsta battle. Talbumosuke was going to retreat whether you went berserk or not, Ichigo. There's no doubt in my mind that he's probably given the power to all of the Espada, but he probably instructed them not to use it to make us cautious, keep us on our toes. I have no doubt that, when he returns that all of the Espada will immediately enter, or already be in their Segunda Etapa forms. He might also bring only just the Espada so that their reiatsu doesn't burn out the captains. That being said, it would be foolish for us to allow anyone that's not a healer, Visored, or a Bankai user to enter onto the battlefield, except for perhaps Tatsuki, Uryu and Yasutora, they might still have some use." Lelouch about face. "I'm going to go report this to the Head Captain. I will see you two later. Ichigo, try and get some rest. You'll be allowed to move around, but don't leave the division in a couple of days unless you want Unohana-taicho on your case."

"Listen to Lelouch, Ichigo," Shinji said, "If you've ever wanted to listen to some advice now would be the time to take it."

Ichigo sighed and crawled back into bed, put his left knee up and put his hands behind his head. "Yeah, whatever."

"Good, now that that's out of the way, what's say we all head out to the Shiba manor? Kukaku's throwing a rather wild party and I figured you'd want to go," Lelouch said.

"I'm not really the party type," Ichigo lay back down.

"Orihime and Tatsuki are already there you know," Lelouch reminded him.

The words wild party and Orihime and Tatsuki only mixed in Ichigo's mind as something very bad was likely to happen. He got up out of bed and rubbed the back of his neck. He sighed, "Fine I suppose I'll go for a little while."

"Great, follow me," Lelouch looked at Shinji, "You coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming to a wild party with my injures," Shinji gave Lelouch a dull look.

Lelouch cracked a grin and he and Ichigo headed for the Shiba manor.

The party was really wild and crazy when Ichigo and Lelouch stepped inside the manor. "This is why I didn't want to come here," Ichigo said covering his ears.

"What?" Lelouch shouted, unable to hear Ichigo over the music.

"I said this is why I didn't want to come here!" Ichigo shouted.

"Yeah, whatever, everyone's been saying what a hero you are for being the one to ultimately force Talbumosuke into a retreat, try to enjoy yourself," Lelouch told him.

Ichigo nodded and walked to a table, passing by the drink station to get some fruit punch. He sat down in a chair against the wall where the music wasn't so loud when Orihime came bounding over to him. "Ah, Ichigo," She waved as she jogged towards him and sat next to him. "How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"I'm better thanks," he responded.

Orihime wrapped her arms around his and put her head against his shoulder. "Good," she said calmly.

"Orihime—"

"Don't say anything…just let me hold onto you…knowing that you're okay," Orihime said softly.

Ichigo put his drink down and brought Orihime into his embrace. "I'm sorry," he told her, "I must've really scared you didn't I? I'm sorry."

"Ichigo."

While the teen couple got nice and cozy, Yumichika was standing by the buffet table with a shot glass of sake watching Iba challenging Sentaro to a contest of who could eat the most barbequed ribs in twenty minutes.

"How barbaric," Yumichika scoffed, "I'm surprised you're not over there Ikkaku." Yumichika looked over his shoulder only see no one standing there. "Oh," he looked back forward and looked down, "right." He put the sake down on the table. _Suddenly I'm not in such a party mood._

He walked outside into the hedge garden up at the top level of the outside of the manor. He saw Shisato leaning forward the hedge garden looking up the half-moon. She was holding a half-drunken Shirley Temple in her right hand. "I see I'm not the only one that misses him," Yumichika said as he leaned against the hedge maze like Shisato was.

Shisato didn't have to look in Yumichika's direction to know who she was speaking to. She knew his voice by memory. "He was a wonderful man. I really thought…I had found 'the one' you know," she looked down over the hedge wall, "but he's gone now and he's not coming back."

Yumichika put a friendly hand on Shisato's shoulder, "I'm right here if you need me, so long as you can be there when I need you. Ikkaku was my best friend you know."

"Thanks Yumichika," Shisato said without turning to look at him, "I just wish there was something I had to remember him by…you know."

"Sometimes the memories we have of each other are all we have to remember those we have lost, but...if we find something when we're cleaning out his office—" Yumichika noticed that Shisato was tearing up. "Hey are you okay? I'm sorry…was that too soon?"

Shisato nodded as she wiped her eyes and talked through tears, "I…I've just been trying to think that he's not gone…that he's just hiding somewhere," she turned towards Yumichika, "that we'll go back to the town in a month and he'll get all angry about leaving him behind, but…it…stuff like that…"

Yumichika gave her his shoulder to cry on again. "Yeah, I know what you mean…stuff like that…you just want to believe that he's not really gone, but…admitting it is the first step towards healing."

Shisato continued to cry. "I don't understand. I never got like this when I thought Shinji died, but when I think about Ikkaku…all I want to do is cry."

Now Yumichika looked saddened as he pushed Shisato's sobbing, blonde head into his shoulder to offer her comfort, which was the only thing he could provide. He looked out at the moon. _Nothing will ever be the same again…not even the simple things._

Miles away, Tosen was standing up on the hill where he had constructed Mariko's gravesite. He built a grave for Hisagi as well. Heavy footsteps walked up behind him. "I thought I might find you here."

"Sajin," Tosen turned in his friend's direction, "Have your wounds healed?"

"Unohana-taicho assures me I am going to be fine. My arm's been reconnected and my injury should scab over in a month. I'll be fit to fight in the coming battle," Komamura said.

"I see," Tosen said and looked back at the grave.

"Is Hisagi…"

"I know not what was done with his body, but his memory deserves a proper burial. Hisagi was a good soldier and a loyal one at that. I don't think anyone could ever replace him," Tosen stated.

"Kaname," Sajin looked sympathetically at his friend.

Tosen looked up at the moon in the sky, though the light from it did not register in his mind, "Lately I've been thinking that…the only reason I'm still here is because of you and Hisagi."

"What do you mean?" Sajin asked.

"I became a Soul Reaper for the sake of vengeance and hatred…for revenge. My justice was only the blind lashing at an invisible foe, a foe that Lelouch helped me to metaphorically see. Aizen is dead, Talbumosuke has taken his place. I have you to help me, but…once Talbumosuke falls…my purpose, except to exist as a friend to you…is gone."

"Then…I will make sure to stay alive," Sajin stated. A pause passed between the two comrades before he spoke again. "Kaname, I do not know what sort of evils Aizen had you commit, but you are still with us and I believe that that is enough for the Gotei to recognize that you belong here."

"Hmm, perhaps you are right, but…what is a warrior without a purpose? Nelliel called such people, beasts. Am I a beast, Sajin?" Tosen asked.

"You are no more bestial than I am," Sajin told him. "Kaname…I believe that the path you walk is the path to atonement. If you want a purpose then you can devote the rest of your life to repenting for the sins you committed when you were still blind to the truth."

Tosen turned at sideways, looked in Sajin's direction and then looked out over the horizon. "That…sounds like something I could do," Tosen responded.

"It is something you can do," Sajin encouraged.

Tosen took a deep breath. "Yes, perhaps you're right. Come, if you stay out of the ward for too long I'm sure Unohana-taicho will be furious with you."

"I…yes you have a point."

At the infirmary, yet another individual was having reflections. Shunsui sat in one of the ikebana gardens with a cup of sake next to the small stream that ran through it. His hat was off and he was dressed in the garb of a patient of the care wards. He sipped it and frowned. _It's bitter. I guess they're filled with my sorrows. Nanao-chan…I didn't mean for you to get hurt. What am I going to do? _

Ukitake had told Shunsui that he shouldn't blame himself for what happened to Nanao and that it wasn't his fault that she had died. Shunsui begged to differ. He felt that if he hadn't sheltered Nanao for so long she might've done a better job. He knew Lisa was inside and that's why he was outside. He couldn't face her, not like this. Lisa was like an older sister for Nanao. She'd give him hell for what happened and blame him for sure and this wasn't something he could just laugh off and act like nothing was wrong. The 8th division captain hated war. He had a motto: It doesn't matter who wins in the end, the moment the fighting begins both sides are wrong. Nanao was innocent in all of this. He told her time and again that she should stay behind, but she insisted she be useful and Lelouch agreed wither eagerness. Did that mean he blamed Lelouch for Nanao's death? Of course not. Did he blame the arrancar that killed her? No. Did he blame Rukia for not being able to help her? Even if he wanted to, her sister-in-law, Kukaku, would surely give him hell.

Shusnui could only find it in him to blame himself. "I am a worthless man who's growing useless in his old age." He swallowed the rest of the sake. "Ah, still bitter."

"Don't say that about yourself. You know it's not true," a voice said from behind him.

Shunsui ignored his guest. He knew who it was without turning around. "If you've come to give me hell, hurry up and get it over with."

Lisa scowled and whacked Shunsui over the back of the head and then fixed her glasses. "I'm going to give you hell, but not for Nanao's death. I'm going to give you hell for acting so pathetic."

Shunsui looked up curiously at Lisa and she sat down next to him. "I don't disagree that I am very upset at what happened to the girl I considered like a sister to me, but if I went blaming you as though she were your responsibility, then I would the last part of me that still clings to my days as your second. In actuality, the only person I can blame is myself."

"What and you want me to yell at you?" Now Shunsui could make jokes.

"It's not like that," Lisa said, "If…if I hadn't been listening in on your meeting all those years ago, maybe I wouldn't have gotten wrapped up what happened. Former Executive Commander Soifon got to stay by her idol's side so why couldn't…" she turned red and looked at Shunsui who was smirking at her.

"Idol, huh?" he scratched his stubble.

"I…th-that's not what I meant," Lisa put her arms up in protest and faced back forward curling her knees up by her chest, "I…I mean…I was Nanao's idol."

"Hey, come on now, there's no need to be shy, come on, we've been apart for nearly a century. Be a little more honest with yourself," Shunsui told her.

Lisa just stuck her nose in the other direction.

"All right, I get it. I guess I'm as unpopular as ever, poor me," Shunsui said and poured another glass of sake. "Want some?"

"Sure," Lisa accepted the drink, "I know how you hate to drink alone. You really shouldn't turn to the bottle for comfort all the time though." She sipped the sake and swallowed every last drop. She put the saucer down and stood up. "Nanao's no longer around so you need to start taking responsibility for yourself. I know you, you always functioned to the beat of your drum, knowing that I would, and after me Nanao, would pull you out of your own little universe, but you no longer have that luxury." Lisa picked up the bottle of Shunsui's sake. She threw it and Shunsui watched as the sake shattered on the other side of the stream. "You need to start acting like a proper captain. Without someone dragging you around you'll have to start acting less laid back."

Shunsui lay down on the ground. "You sure about that, now that I know you're okay I might just act up to force you to come all the way from the World of the Living to give me a good scolding."

Lisa responded only with words. "You know I can't do that. I'm a Visored, you're a Soul Reaper. Our groups will never see eye to eye. My days in the Gotei are over. You're going to have to start getting used to doing everything for yourself."

"Yeah," Shunsui grunted as he got up off the ground, "I guess I gotta start acting professional now," he took a deep breath, "tell me though Lisa, what do you do when you take the training wheels off your bicycle when you've ridden them for so long?"

"You keep getting up off the ground, no matter how many times you fall off," Lisa said.

"I was afraid you might say that," Shunsui sighed, "So…what do say we rekindle the old fire?" he asked Lisa, "This old man's branding iron isn't cooled off yet."

"Perhaps under normal circumstances, but with Unohana-taicho breathing down our necks…"

Shunsui sucked in a breath like he had just dodged being kicked in the nuts, "Oooh, yeah, good thinking. Senpai would get really mad if we started doing _that_ on her grounds. So then, my office sometime this month?"

Lisa winked at Shunsui, "I'll think about it." she walked back inside.

Shunsui smirked and watched her go back inside. "I still got it." he looked back at the destroyed alcohol bottle. He reached into his kosode for his flask and dumped all of the fluid inside before drawing out his Wakizashi and slicing the flask in half. He put the sword away and looked up at the stars circling overhead. "And I certainly won't be having any of that for a while. I'm gonna change my ways Nanao," Shunsui grinned at the night sky, He tilted his head back down to look forward and began to head back inside, _I'm just sorry it took this to make me do it. _

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo<strong>

In one of the training rooms. Nelliel was practicing her blade work fiercely. She'd been at it ever since Talbumosuke dismissed the Espada. _I will get stronger. _She thought to herself. She kept her mind off Pesche and Dondochakka. Rage clouded her mind. She had been forced to retreat despite the fact that she could've fought back and won. As she continued to rampage about inside the empty room a fist connected with her face.

"Damn, didn't think you were that offbeat," A smug voice said to her.

Nelliel looked up from the ground to see Grimmjow standing over her. "What the hell do you want?"

"Hey, talking smack is my thing," Grimmjow chuckled. "What crawled up your ass and suffocated?"

Nelliel turned her back on Grimmjow. "You wouldn't understand?"

"Oh yeah cause I totally didn't have my fraccion killed too," Grimmjow said to her. "Look at this place," he took note of all the damage, "it's like Yammy went on a sugar rush. Destruction's my shtick."

"Grimmjow, shut up," Nelliel scowled, tensely gripping her blade.

"Or what, you going to attack me? In your state you wouldn't be able to lay a fucking finger on me," Grimmjow boasted.

"Don't tempt me," Nelliel took several furious swings at Grimmjow before the Sexta espada kneed her in the gut and sent her tumbling along the ground. "Man you've gotten more pathetic than I thought. Damn, Nel you're weaker than an eggshell right now."

Screeching Nelliel got up and charged forward, trying to punch Grimmjow in the face, but he punched her down to the ground again. She growled like a wild animal.

"Do you even know what you're acting like right now? I thought you said you were a warrior. You look awful bestial to me," Grimmjow laughed. He stopped laughing and used a bala on one of the ceiling lights the fragments shattered and Grimmjow picked one up as it fell. He could see his reflection a little in the fragment. At the very least he could see his eyes.

He grabbed Nelliel by the hair and smacked her head into the ground and then he shoved the fragment in front of her eyes. "Look at yourself, tell me what you see."

Nelliel still scowling looked at the glossy fragment of the lightbulb. She saw the eyes reflected back at her and they were not the eyes of a warrior. She looked angry, enraged, lost, and savage. _Is that…that can't be…me…can it? _Nelliel looked at her reflection.

"I'm the Espada of destruction, I deal with my problems the same day I deal with everything, but that's not you. You're not a war machine like I am," Grimmjow told his friend. "Look at yourself Nel. Look at what you've become."

Nelliel looked at herself in the lightbulb fragment and tears formed in her eyes. "Take it away," she shut her eyes, "I don't want to look."

Grimmjow let go of Nelliel and tossed the light bulb fragment aside.

"I'm a monster," Nelliel sobbed.

"No, I'm a monster," Grimmjow chuckled as he got to his feet, "what you are: is a mess."

Nelliel looked down at the ground and cried. Hate and anger, they had overtaken her. She had become the one thing she thought she had evolved past, but in reality she was just as much of a hollow as she always was. The realization hit her and it hit her hard.

"Wasn't it you who said to me that you wanted to see me survive this war with you?" Grimmjow asked.

Nelliel gasped when she heard Grimmjow say that. The blue haired arrancar hardly ever paid attention to anything. The fact that he even cared that she said that was remarkable. "You," Nelliel pushed herself off the ground, "remember me saying that?"

"Yeah, so what? I only said it cause I've been thinking it would be nice if we outlived that bastard Talbumosuke. Seriously, if the Soul Reapers do kill him, we should slip out the back door and do what the hell we want. I'll be king and you'll be queen," Grimmjow grinned.

"And when did the mighty Grimmjow come up with this plan?" Nelliel asked.

"Eh, just something I pulled out of my ass. I sort of owe you for saving my ass against that gang of masked freaks when I was kicking Kurosaki's ass," Grimmjow stated. He realized how strong they were in comparison to him after he fought Shinji. Grimmjow was surprised when Nelliel hugged him. "What's this for?"

"For being a friend. Without Pesche and Dondochakka…you're all I have left," Nelliel said to him.

Grimmjow sighed, "Oh please, enough with the sentimental crap."

Nelliel perked right up, "Kay, what's say we go get something to eat then. Race ya!"

"You're on!" Grimmjow and Nelliel tore off through the hallways towards the cafeteria.

In his own quarters Talbumosuke shut off the monitor. He had been worried about Nelliel's mental state and had been wondering how to fix it. He didn't expect that Grimmjow would be the one to help her out of her issue. Of course if the espada thought he could outlive him he had another thing coming. Still, at least Grimmjow hadn't said he would help the Soul Reapers take him down.

He sat down at his desk and began working out a battle plan for next time as he did though Mia came up from behind him. She had been in his office for a while now completely of her own accord just biding her time. "Still working," she said.

"Uh huh," he responded.

"Isn't there something else you'd rather do than plot?" she asked.

"Not…really," Talbumosuke really couldn't think of anything.

Mia wrapped her arms around Talbumosuke's shoulders and lightly tickled his collar. "Are you sure about that?" she purred as she nuzzled the side of her head into Talbumosuke's neck.

Talbumosuke saved his work turned around kissed Mia passionately as he pulled her towards him. He pressed his forehead to hers after they broke away. "I suppose plotting can be put off for a little while." Mia licked her lips, in anticipation and the two went over to the giant bed in Talbumosuke's room to satisfy each other.

Talbumosuke and Mia landed on the overlord's bed and rolled over so that the arrancar lord was on top of her. He kissed her passionately and then traced his thumb and forefinger down the side of her neck and along her shoulder, causing Mia to shiver. He knew how to get her going. Mia looked forward to the days when she and Talbumosuke would fornicate. She lusted after him like she did no one else. She always felt satisfied after he took her. In forty years, ever since she existed she never felt ecstasy quite like whenever Talbumosuke took her.

As her master undressed her he brushed her hand down Mia's stomach and stroked his hand up her passage, earning a pleasured "ooh" from the septima. He stuck two fingers in her and stopped shortly.

"Why did you stop?" Mia asked him.

"You're a bit looser and wetter than usual. Is today…"

"So what if I'm ovulating, that doesn't mean I want this any less," Mia told him.

"You really are a sexual fiend," Talbumosuke grinned and plunged himself inside her. Mia's erotic moaning combined with the pleasure Talbumosuke felt while doing her overwrote any thought process in his mind during the course of the action and, at the end of it all, wound up releasing inside her.

As the two came down from their high, Mia curled up with her lover. "Master," she cooed, "am I more to you than just a subordinate and a lover?"

"That's a surprise to here coming from you," Talbumosuke told her.

"I…I just…want you…want to be with you. I lust after…and I love you," Mia stroked Talbumosuke's chest. "I know I am special to you because of how close I am to a Soul Reaper, but…am I more than that? I must know."

"With the Hogyoku, I can do almost anything. I would not have brought you back if I didn't care for you. I would've done something else," Talbumosuke stroked Mia's shiny, dark mauve locks, "I've always thought you were beautiful Mia."

"Master," Mia wormed her way further into Talbumosuke's embrace.

"Mia," Talbumosuke whispered her name as he held her.

_Yes…I will stay with my master. We will always be together. He can satisfy my desires. _Mia smiled. _It's ironic…I'm the Espada of lust and yet…I think all I've ever wanted is to be loved._

_**Thank you for loving me…**_

_**Master…**_

**End of Chapter 82**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Ah, the first non-cliffhanger chapter in quite a while. So this marks the end of the Battle of Karakura arc. Next chapter will start the Yuna Returns arc. I hope you will all enjoy. Yes, Talbumosuke and Mia are practically hooking up, not that that'll stop Mia from lusting after others. And also thumbs up for Unohana's badassery? Well anyway, see you next time folks…after the omake anyway).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 74.03 Nothing is Scarier<strong>

Yet another meeting was being held, and yet again coffee, rather than the divine, soothing drink of tea, had been served, its muddy, bitter taste completely ruining the experience of an otherwise fun, cheerful evil meeting on the destruction of the soul society.

Halibel sat there, ignoring her coffee. Things were getting boring; it was all the same as before. The boss was going over yet another zany scheme, despite them all knowing the plan of action they were going to take. In her head, Halibel wondered if she could perhaps fake sickness to get out of this. She was pretty sure a sip of that coffee would do the trick.

Suddenly, things got a little more interesting. Gin, the Evil Creep and Possible Rapist Extraordinaire, had walked up to his superior, interrupting the meeting. She could see him whisper something in his ear.

"WHAT?" Atrumier Talbumosuke, professional Evil Overlord and graduate from the school of Well Intentioned Extremism roared. "Say that again, I DARE you!"

"Our greatest fears have been made whole," Gin said flatly. There wasn't a hint of that infuriating accent he usually had, just words spoken flatly. "I am afraid that..."

"It's IMPOSSIBLE!" Talbumosuke roared.

"Come on, what's it all about?" Stark said, sighing. "All possibilities are accounted for, right, boss?"

"All but one," Gin said, almost trembling, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am horrified to report to you that Zaraki Kenpachi has unlocked his bankai."

There was a collective gasp from the Espada around the table, and exclamation of pure shock. Grimmjow fainted.

"Ichimaru Gin," Talbumosuke said, his voice dangerously low, "if this is a joke, then I will flay you alive, carve a blood eagle on your chest, then get you skin grafts all over your body again, and wait till they heal up so I can flay you alive twice!"

"Am I laughing?" Gin said. Indeed, his ever-present smile was gone, and his accent had dropped to barely recognizable. "Would I joke about THIS?"

"...no, I suppose you wouldn't," Talbumosuke said, sinking back in his chair, "How can you be sure? We MUST be sure!"

"Well, I went to the soul society to go on a raping spree. There I was, deflowering virgins of both sexes, when I sensed a strong reiatsu source and decided to throw in a little homicide, because why not?"

Talbumosuke nodded. That was entirely in character for Gin.

"When I approached the source, spying... I saw it was Zaraki Kenpachi. He was speaking to his Zanpakuto; it had manifested before him. I watched in awe as he declared bankai. I swear, at this moment, if I had to choose between fighting him and fighting you and every single Espada in this room, I would choose the latter in a heartbeat. Hell, I would rather fight the Cthulhu and Dormammu at the same time."

Talbumosuke sat on his throne, pale as a sheet. "How do you know it was bankai?"

"He called 'ban kai', for one," Gin said, "and when it manifested, it destroyed everything within a ten mile radius with a single attack."

"Well, that's not unusual for a manly man like him." Talbumosuke said. "How do we-"

"It manifested itself as an American martial artist with a manly beard and a preference for roundhouse kicks, sometimes known as a Texan Ranger with a cowboy hat," Gin said flatly, "With my own eyes, I saw it beat the godzilla, Batman, Bruce Lee and the Raikage."

Talbumosuke began spurting unintelligible grunts of gibberish, mouth closed, unable to exhale, as he stared wide eyed at Gin, before the evil leader sunk further down into his chair, his face gray.

"We're doomed! DOOMED!" Stark screamed with unusual energy. "Listen sir, just kill me here and now! It'll be less painful!"

There was a general outbreak of chaos, and there was much wailing and gnashing of teeth. For a few minutes, this kept on going, until Talbumosuke finally reacted.

"SHUT UP!" He roared. It took a few more shouts, but finally the terrified espada all calmed down.

"I have a plan."

The espada leaned in, listening eagerly.

"We are going to abandon all plans of ever conquering Soul Society, find a new dimension, flee into it and hope to Darwin they decide not to send him after us."

The espada sighed in relief. That WAS the only sensible option.

"You cannot be _serious_," Kira said flatly, "We have come this far, with all this power and all this ambition...to surrender because of one man? Has everyone gone _mad_?"

"You don't know Kenpachi," Neliel stuttered, her voice trembling, "He is the manliest of men in existence. A single stare of his can impregnate a woman."

"A single swing of his sword can power a small country for a whole year," Halibel said, agreeing.

"While we check our beds for the boogey man, the boogey man checks his bed for Kenpachi," Spargga said, sounding faint.

"The reason the Hueco Mundo desert is so dry is because he got thirsty," Mia added.

"Lightning never strikes the same spot twice, because it knows Kenpachi is after it," Gin said.

"This is _absurd_!" Kira spat. "Let me direct this battle if you dare not yourself!"

"Gin," Talbumosuke said.

"Got it," In a flash, Shinso had severed Kira's head from his shoulders.

"All right," Talbumosuke said, "Commence operation: Run For Our Lives

With a jolt, Talbumosuke sat up in bed, screaming. He had had that nightmare AGAIN. This was why he really had become an Evil Overlord in the first place: To make sure nobody was manlier than him. And that was why Kenpachi had to go, why he frightened him so…

Suddenly, he could see the outline of a black, smiling face with huge, red lips, circular eyes, pointy ears and a turban.

"Hi."

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Talbumosuke's screams could be heard through all of Las Noches.

**End of Chapter 74.03**


	83. Wave of Nostalgia: Enter Yumuro Hana

**(A/N: And here's to a new arc. Many people have been asking me how exactly I planned to bring Yuna back. Well you're going to find out in this arc. A few of you figured it out a while ago, but now you're going to see the truth. This arc is approximately 3 chapters. I have the first two completely written so it just depends on what I do for the last one).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch's dream<strong>

**Lelouch's pov**

I was running through a field. Why? I didn't know. I was just running. I was running in slow motion and uphill. As I reached the top, I saw someone faced away from me. When that person turned to look at me I instantly recognized who it was. I could never mistake that pine-green hair or those soft alluring red eyes.

"Y-Yuna?"

It was her. She was wearing her old captain's uniform. "Hello Lelouch, my darling."

"Yuna!" I became excited and ran towards her. Yuna welcomed me with open arms. "Yuna…you're okay."

"Of course I'm okay," she said, "I love you."

"Oh Yuna, I missed you," I said nuzzling my head into her busom, arms wrapped around her, eyes closed, and a smile on my face.

"Lelouch, I have to go now," Yuna said.

"Go, but we've just been reunited." I said warmly, still enjoying the sensation. I was until I felt something warm on my hands and a chill pass through me. I opened my eyes, blood was on my hands and I was no longer in a field. Around me was a dark forest of large black trees, the sun blotted out almost completely. Below me lay Yuna and she was bleeding uncontrollably and blood was pouring from her lip.

"Goodbye Lelouch."

"No! Yuna! I won't let you die!" I shouted.

Yuna just smiled at me, closed her eyes and died.

"No! Yuna! Wake up! Wake up!" I shook her body. "Yuna, wake up! Yuna!" I tensed up, gritting my teeth. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Yuna!" I bolted upright, panting. I became conscious of my surroundings. I was in the bedroom in my office. The soft chirp of birds alerted me to an awakened state and a ray of sunshine peeked in from the wooden blinds across my window. Only then did I realize that I had been dreaming. I put my right hand up over my face and clamped it. I sneered in disgust at the agony of my nightmare. _It was only a dream._ I calmed down and just pulled in my knees and hunched over them feeling a little depressed.

It's been nearly 71 years and Yuna's death still haunts me…bothers me…chains me down. She was the woman I think I only ever truly loved…well at least since I had come to the Soul Society anyway. The feelings I have towards Nemu, Susanna and Rangiku…they don't compare to the feelings I had for Yuna. In fact…I don't know if the feelings I had for Shirley compare to what it was I felt for Yuna.

"_Come with me Lelouch. Come…home." _

I went and looked out the sunny day and then turned away from the window. I spied my haori in the corner, hanging on the coat rack. I bit my lower lip. _It's no longer home without you. _I thought to myself. Unlike Shirley, I would never know the full extent of my feelings for Yuna. The next time I met Shirley, she would remember me, but the next time I met Yuna…she wouldn't remember me at all._ Why is it that the women I love the most are the ones that die?_

_**Maybe you're cursed, **_Eien Tamashi responded.

I sighed. _I suppose it's a fitting punishment. After all the sin I've committed why should I be allowed true happiness?_

_**Gah! You sound so wangsty right now it's not even funny! **_Eien Tamash said, disgusted.

I was not about to get into an argument with her. _I don't appreciate you making light of a serious subject._

She didn't respond.

I took a deep breath and walked into my office. No matter how many people tell me it wasn't my fault that Yuna died. No matter how many people tell me that Hoshima was the one to blame, I blamed only myself for Yuna's death. I was arrogant, proud, my inherent invincibility and vision of the future made me believe, and so far nothing had come to contract it, that I would be a captain and I would slay my hollow self so that it could become me. I didn't realize that this would be the price to pay.

If I had gotten help Yuna would still be here with me. She would understand that my intervention had saved her life. Pride and Revenge do nothing, except cause pointless death. Yuna may have disliked outside intervention, but at least she would be at my side. I took another deep breath as I sat down. _There's no use dwelling on the past though_. I thought, staring straight across the room. _Yuna's gone. It's just a fact of life I'm going to have to live with._ Still, the more I thought about, the more I just wanted to crumple up and die.

_**Then don't think about it!**_

I simply sighed in response, folded my arms onto my desk and put my head down on top of them. It's been a few days since we all came back from the Fake Karakura Town. Urahara's busy manipulating reality so that none of the citizens of Karakura Town realize they were ever asleep and none of citizens outside it realize it's been gone for so long. I've been hard at work since then doing tactical work on our next battle, but I'm still waiting heavily on data that only Mayuri and Nemu can provide me.

"Captain!" I heard Rangiku's voice before she suddenly poked her head into the room. "Huh? Captain, are you all right?" She seemed to notice the sorry state I was in.

"I was just doing some thinking," I responded.

"Oh? About what?" Rangiku asked as she circled around behind my desk and stood next to me. I turned my head away from her to avoid being distracted as I spoke. I couldn't talk to her with her chest at eye level like that, not that she seemed to have done it on purpose…at least this time anyway.

"I was thinking about Yuna," I said solemnly.

"Oh," Rangiku said normally, which then changed to a sympathetic, "Oh…oh I see," I felt Rangiku push off the table. I turned my body towards her, resting one elbow on the table with my head in my hand. Rangiku was looking away from me with her left arm crossed over her body, grabbing the upper portion of her right arm. "You still miss her, don't you?"

"I do," I said with a straight face. I sighed and turned back forward, burying my face in my arms as I folded them on the desk. "Yuna…was everything to me while I was here in the tenth division. She could always lift my spirits without even trying," I sat up and smiled through my depression, "I never really appreciated her as well as I could have."

"Captain…do you want some time off?" Rangiku asked, without sounding overly jubilant or that she was trying to give me pity. It sounded like an honest request.

"Huh?" I looked at her.

She smiled at me. "With the battle coming up rest and relaxation could do you some good. You take the day off. I'll take care of the paperwork for you, okay?" Rangiku asked.

She didn't seem like she wanted anything. Genuinely I could tell when Rangiku was trying to bargain. From the look on her face she just genuinely wanted to help me. "Thanks," I said, getting up from my seat. I put a gratuitous hand on Rangiku's shoulder, "I appreciate it."

I made for the door. "Ah, Lelouch…" Rangiku called out to me.

I turned to look at her she seemed concerned about something. "What is it?" I asked, genuinely curious.

She shook her head. "It's nothing…never mind."

I shrugged. "Okay then," I left the room.

I decided some time in the Rukongai would be the best place to clear my head. I only went as far as Junrinan. Of all the Rukongai sectors it happened to be the nicest and well taken care of. _If only the other three hundred and fifty nine sectors of the Rukongai could be like this. _I thought to myself. As I walked on I began passing by the residential areas, seeing kids running around in different colored capes, pretending to be the phantoms. _I…really have made a difference. _I thought to myself. It brought a smile to my face.

"Oh, do my eyes deceive me? Is that you Lelouch-kun?" A craggily elderly voice called out to me.

I turned to see an old woman sitting in her lawn chair, knitting. She had grayed out blue hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a sun hat with a white lotus flower in it. I looked puzzlingly at the old woman. I never forgot a face, or at least I tried not to. I squinted and suddenly the memory of an overly energetic, reiatsuless blue haired girl came flooding back to my mind. The last I had seen this old woman was over 126 years ago at my academy entrance exam.

"Well I'll be," I smiled, "How are you Mindra?"

"Oh, I'm fine, had the longest most normal life anyone could imagine. Look at you though. You haven't aged a single day I don't think. You're as young, charming, and handsome as you were all those years ago," Mindra said with a smile, "And now you're a captain too. My, oh my, the years seem to have just flown by haven't they?"

I continued to smile. "What have you been up to all this time?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing as exciting as what you've probably been up to, I'm sure. Surely a captain such as yourself has better things to do than listen to an old woman's tale," Mindra said.

I was about to respond and tell her I had plenty of time when the sound of feet crunching through grass and a call of "Obaa-chan!" alerted me. I turned to his left to see a girl, about no older than 15, come running up to my location. She was rather short, maybe about two and a half inches taller than Rukia. She had long, pine green hair. She was wearing a sunflower yellow robe that was starting to fade, signaling that she'd only been in the Rukongai for not as long as many others. When she reached my location she stopped and stared at me. She looked at me as if she were staring at an old friend she had long since forgotten. I looked into her eyes. They were redder than the ripest tomato.

_Yuna? _I couldn't help, but take note at the uncanny resemblance between the young girl before me and the woman I loved.

"Obaa-chan, who is this?" The girl asked innocently, tilting her head. Her voice was soft and pure, dainty. Her tone made her seem very formal and courtly.

"Ah, this is an old acquaintance of mine, Captain Lamperouge Lelouch. We met a long time ago when I first tried to become a Soul Reaper," Mindra responded, "Lelouch-kun this is Yumuro Hana, I've been taking care of her ever since she came here a few months ago."

Hana curtsied to me. "It's very nice to make your acquaintance Lamperouge-taicho," She said.

I gave a shallow bow to the point where it was more like a head nod. "Yes same to you Hana-chan." _This girl…she reminds me of Yuna. Her eyes, her hair…even her name. It's an obvious anagram._

Mindra began coughing. "Ah, Obaa-chan are you okay, maybe you should rest inside," Hana rushed to her side.

Mindra pulled out a cloth and coughed into it. "No, no, I'm fine my dear."

"Oh, please, don't trouble yourself on my account," I told her, "The health of the citizens is very important."

"In that case, come inside and stay for tea," Hana requested, "It's not every day I meet someone Obaa-chan knows, especially a high class Soul Reaper."

"Sure, why not?" I decided. I had tea with Mindra and Hana while I listened to what Mindra had been up to for the longest time. Apparently she was once neighbors with Toshiro and Momo. Hana was like a regular fangirl towards Soul Reapers, unsurprising since she used to be one. I began to wonder if perhaps I should do something about that. Yumuro Hana…Homura Yuna…it couldn't be a coincidence.

My visit ended when Mindra broke out into another coughing fit. She insisted I stay, but Hana insisted that Mindra get some rest and I go on my "official business" not that she knew that I currently had time off. I thanked them for the tea and then went back to my office. Rangiku had taken all my paperwork, like she had promised, so with nothing better to do, I began pacing the floor.

_I wonder if I can reawaken her memories, _I thought to myself, _I can start working on formulas and equations and…and…_I stopped my thought process and frowned.

_**What's wrong? **_Eien Tamashi asked.

_I can't do it, _I stated.

_**Why not? You love her. **_Eien Tamashi told him.

_Don't you get it? This is exactly what my father did. I'm…clinging to the past. If I turn Hana back into Yuna who does that help except me in my own confused love life? I won't do it. _I looked down at the ground in despair.

_**That's silly. You love her. **_Eien Tamashi told me.

_You wouldn't understand. This…if I cling to the past, how am I any better than my father? _I wanted to know.

Eien Tamashi materialized and put her hands on my shoulders. "You are better than your father. What's wrong with doing something for someone you love?"

"She's not Yuna anymore though," I looked to the side, "she's Hana now, Yumuro Hana. It's not right of me to take the life she has for my own selfishness."

"And what about Yuna's promise to you?" Eien Tamashi let go of me and folded her arms.

"Promise…to me?"

"Third book on the left, third shelf," Eien Tamashi said, referring to my book case. I knew which book she was talking about: Yuna's diary, "Last page."

I flipped to it and read the last words Yuna said to me.

"_I will find you. I will find you…because…Lelouch…I love you."_

I shut the book.

"Don't you see? You're meant for each other," Eien Tamashi told me, "People think you are."

"You mean thought we _were_," I corrected.

"I know what I said," Eien Tamashi folded her arms.

"I will never understand you," I told her.

"And that's just the way I like it," She winked.

I had never been so inclined to hit a woman. I sighed and turned around. "We were meant for each other," I said putting the book back on my shelf, "and I screwed it up."

"Lelouch…what do you think will happen if you reawaken Yuna's memories…besides falling in love with you again?" Eien Tamashi asked me.

I shrugged.

She pointed to her head and glared at me. "Think! What could possibly happen?"

Eien Tamashi wouldn't have been arguing if she didn't have a point to make. She wanted me to realize something, something that I was not seeing. _Okay, what could happen if Yuna did, theoretically, come back full swing? _My mind drifted towards the Espada on Talbumosuke's group, Mia. She had absorbed Miyako's soul and obtained her memories and her experiences. If Hana and Yuna were the same soul then…I knew what Eien Tamashi was getting at. "If I bring Yuna back she could use her Zanpakuto again."

"Which means you get the Gotei an extra fighter for round two," Eien Tamash told me.

"I suppose I do at that," I said. I sighed. "Still, how am I supposed to do that though? I'm not the inventor around here and Urahara-san would question my motives, not to mention he's way too busy for me to bother right now anyway."

"Well there's always…"

"Yeah," I took in a deep breath, "I guess I'm going to have to make a deal with the devil."

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>**th**** Division**

I felt awkward coming here. The last time I had had a private chat with Mayuri he didn't yet know about what I did to him, but I was forced to spill my guts, everything, to the captains when I was being locked up. There was a chance Mayuri would refuse to help me out. Still, I was out of options.

I walked promptly up to the desk where Nemu was. "Oh, Lelouch-sama, I was not expecting you," She said, looking up at me.

"I need to see your captain, it's important," I said.

"Mayuri-sama is very busy," Nemu bowed to me from her see. She sat upright. "But since it's you Lelouch-sama, I will check to make sure," Nemu pressed a buzzer, "Mayuri-sama."

"Confound it! What is it?" It would be impossible for me to mistake that ticked off voice.

"Lelouch-sama is here, he says he would like to speak with you," Nemu stated.

"What about? Doesn't he know I'm very busy?" Mayuri snapped, "He should! After all we've worked tirelessly trying to get all of this data done for him."

I stepped over to the intercom, "I've come to beseech your wisdom captain. I have some inquiries that not even the great Urahara Kisuke can answer oh bearer of brilliance." Nemu was trying not to laugh at my obvious flattery and the gigantic smirk on my face that I was just sucking up to Mayuri to get him to see me. I could hear Eien Tamashi snickering too.

"I…I see…I suppose I have a few minutes. You know where my office is so surely you don't need directions. Hurry up before I change my mind," Nemu ended the intercom session.

"Well that was easier than expected," I chuckled.

"You are very good at manipulating people, Lelouch-sama." Nemu complimented.

"It's what I do," I beamed and walked to Mayuri's office.

"So what are these questions you have? Hurry it up I haven't got all day." Mayuri asked the minute I walked into his office.

"Mayuri, how would you describe the way a soul's memory is wiped clean when it is reincarnated? Is it like formatting a hard drive wiping or is it like taking a cloth and wiping down a table wiping, leaving residue of one's former life." I inquired. If it was the former then everything fell apart, but if it was the latter, then I could proceed with my plans.

"Hmm, what you say is not something I ever gave consideration to," Mayuri said, "However," he rose up from his desk and walked in front of it, "If I were to speak as a scientist, I would have to it's neither really. It's more like a hard drive that has been booted with a new operating system. All of the data from the previous system is still intact, but it's inaccessible, except, perhaps through dreams. This is how many explain a case of déjà vu on experiences that they've had only in the realm of their subconscious."

"And would you say that, with your brilliant mind, you could build a machine that could reawaken these hidden memories?" I asked.

"What kind of thoughtless question is that? I can create almost anything. It's experimenting that's the problem all partly in thanks to you. However, the problem here is not a level of can, it's a want and I don't see the interest in exploring hidden memories I'm afraid," Mayuri sighed as he began to go through a file cabinet.

"Are you sure? You never know when hidden memories might be a useful thing to explore. I mean let's say, theoretically, the reincarnation of a former captain was found. His or her hidden memories reawakened could present another captain level Soul Reaper without the memories of their current life damaged and their old life reawakened," I responded.

"And the chances of that happening are quite slim, most souls that come here from the world of the living, unless they are particularly willful souls do not even become the living beings in the Rukongai or event he Seireitei," Mayuri stated.

"Yes, I know. The truly weak make up the billions upon billions of bits of reishi that compose the Soul Society and their reincarnation cycle is over." If there was one fact I hated about the afterlife that was it. The truly weak became particles of reishi inside the Soul Society or Hueco Mundo, it's how a balance between the souls born in the Soul Society and the living souls that died is maintained. It's disgusting, but that's nothing that has been done to the weak by the strong, that's just the weak being too weak to help themselves. We are unable to help souls beyond granting them passage to the next life. We do not know if that means that they will never wake up, trapped forever as bits of reishi, their consciousness silenced.

Still, I needed this to work. I would have to appeal to the pride Mayuri had in his brain, "You're saying you don't want to, but perhaps you, deep down, know that this is something beyond your ability," I said slyly.

"You slanderous little worm," Mayuri grinded his teeth.

I looked at my nails, pulling the 'your anger bores me' act. "If you're that confident then why don't you prove me wrong?" I asked. _There's no guarantee he'll say yes, _I thought as I glanced towards Mayuri, _but this tactic is worth a shot._

"I will prove you wrong. I will have a hidden memory restoration contraption built within seventy hours. I am the greatest inventor in all of the Soul Society. Just who the devil do you think I am?" Mayuri hyperventilated.

"I get it, I get it," I said pushing my hands forward and back. "Well, if that's how you feel then get to work. I'll be back in three days," I said holding up three fingers, "Good luck Kurotsuchi-taicho."

"My, my, an honorific, you haven't addressed me in such a way in a long time."

I walked right out the door without saying anything. _It was a slip of the tongue. _I scowled. _I will never forgive what you did to Nemu. Ever._

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

I picked up my mail that morning only to realize I had a summons letter mixed amongst it to the Central Forty Six. _What's this about? _I wondered.

I made my way to the chambers and stepped up to the front door. "I'm expected." I announced. I waited a few more minutes and the camera hanging over the door glanced down at me. I held up the letter. It identified me and the letter with a scanning laser.

"Individual identified: Captain of Squad Ten, Lamperouge Lelouch. You are 0.88773 minutes early. Please step inside," The door opened and I walked down the hall and into council with the Central Forty Six.

"What's this about?" I asked, looking around the room.

"Captain Kurotsuchi has filed for grounds to build a brain analyzing machine with hopes of reawakening hidden memories. Upon reading the file, we came to a consensus that the device could potentially be dangerous, but also noticed that, in the report, you were the one that suggested he build it. What is your aim?" They asked.

"Hmph," I stuck up my nose, "You never seemed to care before."

"Watch your tone," A member told me.

"See things from our point of view captain, experiments are one thing, but you are building a device. There are procedures that we must step in to prevent unauthorized use of things that could be used as a weapon against the Soul Society. If this machine can reawaken memories then it can also destroy them. We must look at all of this machine's capabilities. What is your purpose for using it?" I was asked.

_**Tell them the truth. **_Eien Tamashi told me. _**It might get you somewhere.**_

_I was already planning on it. _I said. "Hear me oh members of Central Forty Six. My intentions are noble and just. There is a girl living out in Rukongai by the name of Yumuro Hana. I have reasonable cause to believe she is the reincarnation of former Captain of Squad 10 Homura Yuna. If my work is successful, I can work to tip the scale in favor of the Gotei when Talbumosuke next strikes. If Yuna and Hana are the same person, then Hana will become Yuna and her Shikai and her Bankai available to her. All of her memories, all of her experiences, she will be with us once again!" I announced.

The room was silent except for the murmurs of the Central Forty Six chattering back and forth to each other. I hated it. It was like waiting for a jury to pass a verdict on a case of capital punishment. Something had to be done about Central Forty Six; they had way too much power over us captains and the rest of the Soul Reapers. They also didn't fight and the only ones who should judge those that kill are the ones willing to be killed. The chattering stopped, the six elder members of the Central Forty Six, gave me their decision.

"Lamperouge-taicho, if what you say is true, and we have no evidence to point to otherwise, we believe we can permit the use of this machine to reawaken Homura Yuna. However, we would like proof of your failure or success once your task is completed and we also would like to obtain possession of this machine and lock it away so that it cannot be used with ill intent. If you can accept these conditions, we will grant you allowance to use this machine as you have described it." The Central Forty Six told me.

"So let it be decreed, so let it be done," I declared, flinging my arm out at my side, causing my haori to flap.

"And captain, do try to keep the theatrics down next time you visit. We find your over dramatization rather annoying," I was told.

I twitched. _Annoying!_

_**Hahaha! Iceburn! **_Eien Tamashi cackled. I growled at her. I then gathered myself and made my way out of the Central Forty Six's chambers.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Evening<strong>

I was working on paperwork, which I hate. When I led the Black Knights there was never any paperwork. Everyone just moved because I said to. The same went for the phantoms. Still, I knew it had to get done, but right now anything would be a welcome distraction.

As if a deity had heard my thoughts a knock came to my door. "Yes?" I responded, eagerly.

"Sir, it's me, may I come in?" It was Rangiku.

"It's unlocked," I said. Rangiku opened the door. "What is it?" I asked.

"Sir, there's a little girl at the western gate crying, asking to see you. Jidanbo and the patrol are doing the best they can to keep her calm, but she's called for you by name. Word came to me from lower down so…"

I rose to my feet. "I'll take care of it," I said, "Please come with me."

"Yes sir," Rangiku responded.

Rangiku and I went out into Rukongai. It was pouring rain out. The men directed me to where they had been keeping the 'little girl' who turned out to be Yumuro Hana.

"Hana-chan," I recognized her.

"Lamperouge-taicho," Hana ran forward and clung to my Shihakusho. The other Soul Reapers prepared to wrench her off him, but I raised my hand in protest.

"Stop, I know this girl, be at ease," I told the soldiers, "Allow me to be alone with this one for a while. I can calm her."

"If you need anything sir, just holler," Rangiku said, "I'll wait outside." I nodded. The building Hana and I were in was a Soul Reaper Patrol reserve building. Since we were in a village close to the gate it was normally unoccupied. I began to prepare tea. Hana's clothes were sopping wet so I gave her a white shitagi and a thick, woolen blanket to warm her up. I set the tea cup down as the clock on the wall ticked away and the candle light burned.

"So, you wanna tell me what happened?" I asked.

"Obaa-chan's dead," Hana squeaked, "She…passed away in her sleep. I…I could never survive on my own. Obaa-chan has always taken care of me."

"How long?" I wanted to know.

"Not very long, I've only been here for maybe a few months," Hana said clutching the blanket tighter to her, "I…I didn't know where else to go, and…and since you're a captain I figured…"

I smiled. "It's okay. You were lost and you thought I could help you, I understand." I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. "Hana-chan, have you ever thought of becoming a Soul Reaper?"

"I…I haven't really thought about it. I've…always been comfortable with my life, but now…"

"You know, your grandmother wanted to become a Soul Reaper Hana-chan, but she lacked the ability. You…have an ample amount of reiatsu to start basic training. I'm a captain so I can enlist you as a student, you can take the exam in a couple of weeks when the year starts," I told her, _If this experiment fails, at least she should become her own person, _I thought.

"What will I do until then?" Hana asked.

"You'd stay on campus obviously. Once you're enlisted, unless you're proven unqualified, we don't kick you out. And for those who have nowhere to go, we've enlisted policies in place to accommodate the less fortunate to special shelters until they obtain the necessary skills to try again or can move out of the shelter and live on their own," Lelouch stated.

"What about tonight though…I have nowhere to sleep, no food to eat, nothing." Tears formed in Hana's eyes.

"You can stay here tonight. This is an unoccupied patrol hut. If you'd like, I'll stay here with you, just for tonight," I told her.

"You'd do that," Hana blinked out two tears, "for me?"

"I would," I said kindly, _and so much more._

Hana began to cry and then just lost it and sobbed into my chest. I soothed her and let her unload all of her tears. When she finally calmed down I told Rangiku what was going on.

"Sir, are you sure about that?" Rangiku asked. "What will people say?"

"You make it sound like I'm going to be sleeping in the same bed as her. Besides, there's nothing wrong with showing compassion to a traumatized civilian. The girl lost her grandmother Rangiku, have a little sympathy," I said sternly.

"Hey, I feel just as sorry for her as you do," Rangiku snapped, "Don't act like I don't care." She calmed down and looked inside the door. "Still, that poor girl, losing the only person she had to call family."

"Mindra lived for over a century and a quarter. Without reiatsu or being a Soul Reaper, it was only a matter of time. She's one of the lucky ones to have lived for so long and to have lived her life to the fullest. Many civilians like her become food for hollows or are killed by their own kind for their property and possessions. Mindra was lucky to have survived for so long. Hana-chan was lucky to have her." I said.

"I suppose you have a point there," Rangiku said, "By the way Lelouch that girl…what's her name?"

"Yumuro Hana," I answered.

"I…I see." Rangiku said.

"She reminds you a lot of Yuna, doesn't she?" I asked.

"I uh…" Rangiku started to say.

"It's okay, I feel it too," I looked at Hana inside who was sitting there all by her lonesome self.

That evening I stayed with Hana to soothe her and keep her calm. I sat on the other side of the room, not needing to sleep, watching her, making sure she was safe.

_**Do you really believe that girl is Homura Yuna's reincarnation? **_Eien Tamashi asked.

_I do, _I responded.

_**How can you be so sure? It's not like you to make a decision like that without actual fact, **_Eien Tamashi told me.

_How could I possibly prove or disprove this until I try my experiment? _I asked back.

Eien Tamashi sighed, _**Point taken.**_ _**Still, even if she is, and your experiment fails, don't go treating her like she is. If Yumuro Hana stays Yumuro Hana then that is who she is now. She's not your former captain anymore Lelouch, she's a new person now, with new memories. She has no memory of any of what you two went through together. **_

_I know that, you don't need to tell me, _I growled, frustrated.

_**Tch, keep your temper in check, **_Eien Tamashi said.

I continued to watch Hana as she lay across the room, rolled up in a blanket. I watched her begin to shiver and then move. It was possible she was having a nightmare. I strode across the room and simply stroked the side of Hana's cheek with the back of my hand. The simple action seemed to calm her and chase away the nightmare. I knew it worked because of all the times I had done that for Nunnally. The simple external gesture of a person you trusted was enough to calm one's soul. I was surprised when Hana reached out and grabbed my fingers, pulling me down. I did not resist and lay on the floor next to her. Instinctively Hana curled up her legs and wiggled herself in between my chin and lower body. _I will take care of you, _I thought to myself, _Hana…no…Yuna…I will find a way for you to remember me…because just as you do to me…I love you too._

**End of Chapter 83**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Nawww, fluffy chapter. Yeah you'll notice that I've gone back to first person. It's gonna be like that for the whole arc. I figured that since this arc is special that it called for such a thing. I'll have the next chapter up shortly so start mashing those F5 keys. Later...after this omake anyway. Be advised, Greatkingrat88 aka Blekmedelninjan and I smashed the 4th wall to pieces here. Roll with it).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 82.97 The Master Plan<strong>

Ichigo stood trembling, huffing a manly breath. His allies from the Soul Society all lay dead or dying, fallen to the blade of Atrumier Talumosuke, the villainous evil overlord successor to Aizen Sosuke. The only captain still standing was Unohana Retsu, on account of having forsaken fighting in favor of healing the wounded.

Letting out a booming laugh, Talbumosuke stepped toward our brave, brave idiot hero, a confident, amused smirk on his face.

"This has been more interesting by far than I had imagine, Kurosaki Ichigo," he said, his voice filled with glee, "but this all ends now. You have been struck down over and over, and you are cut and bleeding from a dozen places.

"I will never give up!" Ichigo shouted. "NEVER! No tyrannic rule like yours will go unchallenged!"

"Well technically, the current Gotei thirteen is a tyranny as well. Oligarchy, strictly speaking," Talbumosuke mused.

"HUUUUAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo roared, his mask coming into shape. His coat regenerated and flapped dramatically as a wind blew fiercely coming from absolutely nowhere.

Talbumosuke sighed, "This is so boring."

"I AM NEVER GIVING UP!" Ichigo roared. "I FIGHT FOR MY FRIENDS! AND FOR PUPPYDOGS, SUNSHINE AND POSSIBLY RUKIA OR ORIHIME, KUBO HASN'T MADE HIS MIND UP ABOUT THAT YET!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere...

_If you want to get some action,_

"Where's that coming from?" Talbumosuke wondered. From no perceivable source, a cheesy eghties rock theme had appeared, and with it Ichigo's reiatsu spiked to dangerous levels. "I thought I downed Hisana!"

_Got to be the center of AT-TRAC-TION!_

"Dammit!" Talbumosuke concentrated on sensing Ichigo's reiatsu. "Kira! What's his power level?"

"Sir, is this really necessary? We wouldn't even have a power measuring system if you weren't such a raging DBZ fanbo- I mean, ardent fan of the wonderful Dragon Ball Z series. Sir."

"SAY IT!" Talbumosuke demanded, "I MUST PROVE MY GENRE SAVVYNESS!"

Kira sighed. "It is over nine thousand, sir."

"NINE THOUSAND? There's no way that can be right!"

"Oh yes, actually it is only over eight thousand. My mistake."

_SEN-SAAAAY-TIONAL_

"You know if this keeps up you're going to get your ass kicked by a naive teenager who has lived maybe a tenth of your age." Talbumosuke didn't respond. "Sir?"

"I KNOW!" The arrancar lord shouted and swung down his Zanpakuto, blade imbued with green energy and...

The music stopped.

It came as a shock to Ichigo; his power drained away in an instant.

"Wh-what...?" was all he managed to get out.

"HAH!" Talbumosuke boomed. "I know the source of your power, and took it away! Without your rock theme, you are as helpless as a first year student!"

"MASA KA..." Ichigo drawled, in pure shock such as can only be seen in a teenager who has gained ridiculous amounts of supernatural powers yet cannot fathom that some people who have trained longer and are far older can, in fact, be much stronger.

"Now, to finish this..." Evil overlord Atrumier grinned sadistically. And ran Kira through.

"Ack! Sir? But...I served you loyally-"

"Evil. Killing subordinates with little to no provocation is part of the Evil Overlord job description," Talbumosuke stated, "Besides, I hate your guts."

"NO YOU! I WAS STUPPOSED TO BACKSTAB YOU! I'M THE STARSCREAM DAMMIT!" Kira shouted only to get slashed through by Shinso and silenced permanently.

"Thank you Gin," Talbumosuke praised.

"Eh no problem, if anyone's gonna backstab you it's gonna be me," Gin grinned.

"For some reason I am still compelled to believe that you are on my side," Talbumosuke said and looked at Ichigo, "Now, where were we?" Atrumier walked towards the battered Ichigo, fully intent on killing-

"_Here we stand! Here we fall! Histry won't care at all! Make the bed! Light the light! Lady mercy won't be home tonight! We don't waste no time at all! Don't hear the bell, but you answer the call! Comes to you as to us all; we're just waiting for the hammer to fall!_

In a blinding flash of lightning, a giant discharge of power struck the Evil Overlord, sending him flying. As he got up he saw the queerest of sights: Three winged rock stars had surrounded Ichigo, helping him to his feet.

"GASP!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Are you Indian rock star Farookh Bulsara, better known as-"

"Freddie Mercury, yes," Said the first rock star, his manly mustache illuminating the surrounding area. Dressed in a yellow jacket, tight leather pants and carrying a portable microphone, he stood, seeming entirely unconcerned with the evil overlord.

"Back just for you: Michael!" said the next rock star- well, pop, more like- his pale skin and black hair as iconic as ever.

"Michael Jackson!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Wait, do I need an adult?"

"Don't even go there," The third one said, grinning. Worn by time, his hair bleached to the point where all pigment was ruined, stood the Billy Idol.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo said. "I thought I killed you five chapters ago in a battle that was so long it would be broken into five episodes in the anime."

"Name's Billy."

"But you're not even dead!" Ichigo said.

Billy shrugged. "Still sexy, though. Now, let's ROCK OUT!"

"...what the hell is going on?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"Let me explain." Freddie said. "The god of rock has blessed you, and wen this villain robbed you of your main power, we were instantly sent here to boost you."

"...that makes no sense."

"Oh, and being a ghost samurai who saves the world despite mental retardation is?" Michael sneered.

"...point taken. But—"

"Think about it, Ichigo: Whenever you won, haven't you always heard that strange theme song? It warps reality, and lets you win always."

"...huh. Yeah, that explains a lot."

"How else could a whiny teenager manage to do battle with beastly, insanely powerful and badass fighters who have trained all their lives? Doesn't sound too realistic, does it?"

"Well, I gotta give you that one. So...how do we do this?"

"It's easy." Freddie said. "Attack him, and we will ROCK OUT to power you up."

"You know, this makes a whole lot more sense than the bounts did." Ichigo said cheerfully.

"That word is taboo!" An adolescent voice shouted from the heavens. "I never want to hear that mentioned again!"

"Um…right. Now, say something cheesy about-"

Ichigo, already way ahead of him, had begun shouting: "TALBUMOSUKE! How DARE you do this to my FRIENDS? UNFORGIVABLE!"

_Weeeeee are the champions, my frie-eend,_

"Actually I didn't really hurt your friends, They are all okay, at least the human ones."

_And weeeee'll keep on fighting till the end,_

"He hacked them up and is gonna make cupcake of them!" Billy yelled out, cackling madly. "You gonna let him get away with it?"

"Oh seriously, nobody is dumb enough to fall for such a blatant lie-"

"HE DID?" Ichigo shouted. "THAT DOES IT! GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Before he could even react, our Evil overlord was blown away, his left arm ruined.

"DAMN THESE SHONEN POWER UPS!" Talbumosuke shouted. Moving as only a man stopping time could, Atrumier was behind Ichigo in the blink of an eye. Michael had already reacted, though, and was moonwalking at a pace impossible to follow with the human eye.

_Beat it! No-one want to bee defee-ated! Show them how funky, strong is your might! It doesn't matter who's wrong or right! Just beat it!_

And effortlessly, Ichigo parried Talbumosuke's attack, and counter slashed his cheek.

"I've learned your moves, Atrumier Talbumosuke!" The naive little hero boasted.

"Damn it! You just had to say that didn't you!" our villain raged. "Because you're a shonen protagonist in a winning fight any boast you declare automatically becomes true! Upstart brat!" Talbumosuke swung, but Ichigo slipped into shunpo.

_Last night a little dancer  
>came dancing to my door<br>she said a-come on baby, I got a licence for love  
>and if it expires, pray help from above!<br>With a rebel yell, she cries more, more, more!  
>In the midnight hour, she cried more, more, more! More, more, more, more, more!"<em>

And suddenly, Ichigo had slashed Talbumosuke from shoulder to hip. He stumbled backwards, frustration and a hint of fear in his face.

"Aren't you supposed to say something like 'This cannot be!' right about now?" Ichigo asked.

"Me? No. Every generic villain ever on the other hand," Talbumosuke looked up and to the side to think on things momentarily, "yeah this would be the time."

"Give it up, you villainous cur!" Ichigo exclaimed. "You are not match for the power of friendship!"

"What is this, my little pony?" Talbumosuke sneered.

"HEY!" Ichigo said. "My little pony is a BRILLIANT show, and the animation is wonderful!"

"...right." Talbumosuke said, putting his functioning palm to his face. "Well, since music seems to be your weak point... I luckily prepared a countermeasure because I'm so dangerously genre savvy and crazy prepared! BEHOLD! This is the might of..."

"Couldn't be Justin Bieber, could it?" Michael said fearfully.

"No amount of Beavers can phase us, Michael, don't you worry." Freddied assured him.

"Unless it is..." Billy said, frowning. "Naah. Not even he is THAT evil.

But he was. Suddenly, from no particular speaker, music came: _"IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GE'IN DOWN ON FRIDAY! EVERYBODY'S LOOKIN' FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND, WEEKEND! FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAA-AY!"_

Instantly, Ichigo's power began to drain away.

"The HORROR!" Michael exclaimed.

"To think he would stoop that low." Billy said, shaking his head.

"This is the single biggest challenge the power of rock has ever faced." Freddie said, wiping his brow. "And there is only one rock song manly enough to counter it." Nodding to his colleagues, the three assumed positions.

Ichigo was struggling. In the time it had taken the saints of rock (and pop) to discuss the horror that was Friday, he had been run through, had his head cut off and reattached, run through again and his spleen ripped out. Not that anything like that would ever kill a protagonist, but it kind of stung.

_Thump-thump-CLAP!_

"Ah, Fffffuck!" Atrumier cursed.

_Thump-thump-CLAP!_

"CURSE YOU, ROCK AND ROLL!" Desperate, he aimed for Ichigo's head one last time.

"Hey Ichigo, say something about friendship, and we're all set!" Billy said, giving a double thumbs up.

Catching Talbumosuke's sword barehanded, Ichigo sung to the beat his own custom lyrics: "Big adventure, tons of fun! A beautiful heart faithful and strong; sharing kindness- it's an easy feat, won't be beat and MAGIC MAKES IT ALL COMPLETE! Singing!"

"We will we will rock you! We will we will rock you!" Michael, Billy and Freddie sang in unison.

"I GATHER ALL MY POWER IN THIS LAST BLOW!" Ichigo roared, as if he was Kamina himself.

"Well…I'm rightfully fucked now aren't I?" Talbumosuke stared at the oncoming attack. He knew better to put up a defense. The attack would wipe him out anyway.

Mightily, the getsuga tensho unleashed, striking Atrumier Talbumosuke right on, slowly cutting him in half.

"Wow!" Ichigo exclaimed. "And it was all because of the power of rock!"

"Yes it was, child." Freddie said, gently. "And know that so long as you stay away from lousy popular music, your powers will never wane."

"A-an thas how we're gonna be Talmosuke," Lelouch said, holding up some sake as he sat at a table, while talking to Kukaku.

"Okay Lelouch, I think you've had enough," Kukaku said taking away his saucer.

"No, no, I'm fine," Lelouch hiccupped and fell out of his chair, unconscious.

"Note to self, never give Lelouch alcohol again," Kukaku said to herself.

**End of Chapter 82.97**


	84. Lamperouge Lelouch, Memories Reawakened

**(A/N: Wow this is one of the shortest chapters I've written in a long time lol. This is the last update for today, still got work to do on ch 85. Hope you guys enjoyed today's quadruple update).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch's pov<strong>

I woke up the next morning, having not intended to fall asleep, with Hana still using me for security. It was as if I was a tree and she was a koala bear. She eventually did wake up, she let go of me, yawned and stretched. I got up to make it seem like nothing had happened. I didn't want to alarm her.

Hana rubbed the sleep from her eye and looked at me. "G'morning," She said kindly.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

Hana yawned again. "Better," She said and stretched, "I had a," she pushed her fingers together blushing, "rather interesting dream last night."

"Oh really?" I asked, intrigued.

"Ah y-yes I that…that…" Hana stopped blushing and looked down.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Obaa-chan's…really gone…isn't she?"

"Did you think it was all a dream?" I asked.

"Well…part of me wants it to be all a dream, but…part of me just wants it to be real," Hana looked at me, "because of you."

"M-me?" I asked, not understanding.

Hana looked away from me again. "I-I…l-last night…my dream…I had a dream that we were dancing together. It was like I was your girlfriend," Hana said.

_**She likes you.**_

_I didn't think that needed to be stated given her past life._

"Lamperouge-taicho…I…I have a feeling like we've met before." Hana said.

"Perhaps we have," I said.

"Huh?" Hana snapped her head towards me.

"Hana-chan…I…I need to be somewhere. Will you stay here until I come back?" I asked.

"I…yes," She nodded firmly.

"Good, don't worry, I won't forget to come back. I might be gone the rest of the day, but I'll be back tomorrow, I promise," I told her. I walked outside. Rangiku was standing in the middle of the road, arms folded. "Were you here all last night?" I asked her.

"Yes sir," She reported with a salute.

"That's…so unlike you. Are you feeling okay?" I asked her.

"I…thought you might need me in some form if you decided to leave. Besides," Rangiku looked to the side and grabbed her arm, "I care about Yuna too you know."

I smiled, "Good then you can do me a favor and spend some quality time with her reincarnation," I began to walk towards the Seireitei, "I need to pay Mayuri a visit. I might not be back until tomorrow. Stay with Hana and you can be worriless until I come back."

"Wha—but sir…"

"You did me a favor with my paperwork now I'm doing one for you." I told her as I continued to walk. "Just don't teach Hana-chan anything lewd." I declared and vanished with shunpo.

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>**th**** Division**

I stopped by to see Mayuri and see if he had completed the machine. He led me right to the lab he had built it.

"There! You see! I told you I could do it!"

"Yes, but does it work?" I asked.

"Why don't you test it and find out?" Mayuri asked.

"Hmm, good point and who better of an initial test subject than myself?" I said and sat down in the chair hooked up to the machine and pulled down this helmet with all sorts of wires connected into it down onto my skull. A bunch of electrodes attached themselves to my head and I looked onto a nearby monitor where my own memories and brain began appearing on screen like data files on a computer. There were so many different folders, my brain had so much stored on it. It was incredible to see just how much memory was on it. 144 years of memories, experiences, but the real trick would be finding the hidden folders and systems of a possible past life. First though, I figured it would be best to reawaken an old memory from so long ago, perhaps one from my infancy that I couldn't remember now, or perhaps I could bring an old memory to the surface.

Using the navigation tool Mayuri had created I found a file created on this exact day of the imperial calendar in my brain. I decided to open the file. My brain became stimulated by the electrodes as the memory was reawakened and I watched it as if it was happening before me…

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon<strong>

I could see my old home through my own eyes from very low down along the walls. I was crawling on the ground when suddenly I was hoisted into the air.

"Aha! There you are. Did you think you could hide from me?" It wasn't my mom's voice and it sounded really young. It had to be one of my siblings, but which one?

I was shocked when I was turned over and saw Cornelia holding me. "Your mother was right. You are a little troublemaker Lelouch. I can't keep my eyes off of you for more than two seconds can I?" I could feel her cradling me in her arms. The sensation was warm. My older half-sister…really cared about me.

I heard crying, but it wasn't from me.

"Oh dear, seems Euphemia's woken up from her nap." Cornelia bounced me in her arms. "I'll feed her and then I'll see if the child genius of the family can learn how to walk yet." Her smile…it was so innocent and kind. I'd never seen that smile on my sister's face before.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

I stopped the reawakening and pressed my hand to my face. Cornelia…cared about me…about _me,_ but why? Was it because I was my mother's son? But that smile…I'd never seen a smile like that on my sister's face before…not since I was banished anyway and even then her smile was never that cheerful.

_Cornelia…what happened to you? _I wondered.

"Are you all right?" Mayuri asked. "I designed this process to be rather painless. You might feel a neural shock or two when the memories are stimulated, but it won't exceed more than a few volts per second, though it tends to stop being noticeable once your inside your memory."

"I'm…I'm fine." I said. _This…are there more memories like this? _I wondered. _Was I wrong? Did my family really care about me? _I shook my head. _No._ _If they really cared about me then they would've defended me, _I scowled remembering the day I had talked rudely to my father and been cast out into Japan, _on that day._

I took a deep breath and did what I could to try and find a hidden folder or file. I was navigating for a few minutes before I found a hidden file. It was the first one I found so regardless of what was in it, I was going to activate one memory from this file. If it worked then I could just as easily find Yuna's file in Hana's memory and reawaken her.

_Well…here goes nothing._

I stimulated my brain with the sensation and was carried back to a vision of my past life.

* * *

><p><strong>1225 atb, England<strong>

I was in a village where fire surrounded me from all sides. Buildings were burning, children were screaming and people were crying. I could feel a book being carried in my hands. A long black cloak was draped over me. All of this destruction and chaos…I wondered if it was perhaps my doing.

"You there!" Someone called out to me.

My past self turned to see a knight up upon his horse. He was dressed in gold and white with his dark brown steed draped in similar colors.

"Foul warlock, this be thy last village ye burn to the ground," The knight pointed his lance at me.

My past life spoke, "Lancelot, hast thou not learned thy lesson? Thou stands not a chance against the likes of me. Hast thou forgotten what I did to Gawain?"

"Zero," Lancelot identified my past self, "No, Lord Vance of the House of Deacon, why art thou doing this? Merlin was going to take thee as his apprentice. His majesty was going to grant thee with more land as a successful magician of the kingdom. Why did thou betray us? Why did thou dabble in the dark arts and kill Princess Rosa of the House of Labralter?"

"Thou could never understand me, Lancelot, ye who spends his days groveling at his majesty's feet whilst the kingdom's magistrates grow more corrupt every day. I will not sit by and watch it happen. I will tear Arthur's kingdom to the ground and build a new Empire in its place, one that does not scorn the peasant, perhaps one that does not have peasants," Zero declared.

"And how does setting fire to the local villages make thee into a hero? Thou art a murderer Zero, a cold blooded murderer!" Lancelot shouted at him. "Think of thy sister. She has been driven mad because of thy actions."

"Guinevere will understand in time, but the future of the world requires a just hand that only I can provide!" Zero extended his arm out to Lancelot. "Galahad, thou once believed in my visions. Join me and victory can be ours!"

Lancelot caused his horse to rear back and whinney before its front feet stomped on the ground and it snorted. "Thou shalt not ever call me that again! I am Lancelot now. I will never join thou in thy plot. I shalt not make treason with the empire."

"So thou says whilst thy makes bedfellows with his majesty's woman, my sister no less," Zero declared, growing angry.

"It be not the same! I have feelings for Queen Guinevere that are far more than what his majesty feels." Lancelot twirled his lance. "Enough talk though, if thou will not atone for thy actions, thou shalt be cut down by me."

"I accept thy challenge. The prize for the winner is the ability to draw breath. Now come!"

Things were fuzzy for a moment. It seemed as if there were gaps in this memory, or perhaps the data was stored on another file. When I regained sight the battle was over. It appeared that my past self had lost. Lancelot was holding me in his arms as I died. His face was what Suzaku may have been like had he been born Britannian. Standing away from him was a woman that looked like a much older Nunnally. She appeared to be in tears.

"Lancelot," Zero turned to look at him, "If this be my end, then thou must do me one last favor."

"I shall do thy will thusly if it be within reason old friend," Lancelot told him.

"Protect Guinevere, be her knight. If thou will not follow my ways then thou should watch his majesty and find the truth. Do not trust Arthur."

"Brother!" Guinevere bounded towards Zero and knelt down at his side. If this is what Nunnally was going to look like when she got older, she'd be pleased with her image now that she could see.

Zero laughed. "Goodbye sister. I am…sorry." Zero's eyes closed and I could no longer see.

The last thing I could hear was Guinevere. "Vance! VAAAAANCE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

The memory ended. _So much for history being accurate. _I thought to myself. According to history and folklore, Gotegrim was the name of Guinevere's brother and he had kidnapped her and he was never a warlock. There were so many things of that memory where the facts did not check against history, but since this was my memory it was obvious which was real and which was fake.

"So, how was it?" Mayuri asked.

"I think this should work," I said, "I shall fetch Hana tomorrow. Right now…I have some things I wish to think upon."

"Hmph, very well. I shall see you tomorrow then," Mayuri said to me. I excused myself and went to my office. I went to my adjoining bedroom and lay down on my bed with my hands behind my head, staring at the ceiling.

Eien Tamashi materialized. "Something the matter Lelouch?" she asked.

"I was just thinking about that first memory I restored," I sat up, "Eien Tamashi, you were born when I was born as a part of my soul. Does that mean there are hidden memories that you can recover or memories of mine that you remember that I cannot recall?"

Eien Tamashi shook her head. "Just as with the fact that you've been temporally displaced, I am the active part of your soul given form. In other words I cannot access memories you do not remember or recall events you do not recall. I am only a part of your soul. Your whole soul remembers those memories, but your active soul does not. When a Zanpakuto is first created, it is created using part of the Soul Reaper's active soul along with the compliment of that active soul to create the inner soul. This is how the name of the Zanpakuto is obtained and the shikai is formed around it."

"Is that how it works?" I asked.

"Yes," Eien Tamashi nodded, "However, because we are set to act as a compliment to the active soul, usually there is conflict within the soul and us, making progress to learn our name and ability difficult." She folded her arms. "If, inside, the Soul Reaper, can accept their flaws, the part of them reflected in their Zanpakuto, or whatever part of them their Zanpakuto wants them to embrace or perhaps fight against, a bond of trust is formed and Shikai can be achieved."

"What about Bankai?" I asked.

Eien Tamashi took in a deep breath. "Bankai is formed not by the soul, but by the destiny the Soul Reaper sets out for his or herself. Many Soul Reapers cannot obtain Bankai either because their destiny has not been realized or because their destiny does not require them to obtain it. Destiny not only sets the bar for one's potential, but it also sets the bar for how that potential is formed. Your Bankai was formed for the destiny to crush the strong and assist the weak. Your Seishin no Keimusho is a perfect example of that. A person whose self-sworn destiny is to surpass others results most often in a Zanpakuto with a lot of power, like Abarai Renji's Hihio Zabimaru. For people like Ichigo, who choose for their destiny to be to protect those they care about, putting themselves at risk to help others creates the strongest type of Bankai possible."

"When is a destiny determined?" I asked.

"It varies from Soul Reaper to Soul Reaper that's why it takes ten years to learn it. That's why Urahara Kisuke's device is so risky. If you force Bankai onto yourself before destiny is realized it could be catastrophic. Ichigo was lucky he had chosen his destiny long ago and focused it when Zangetsu trained him," Eien Tamashi said.

"It's possible that the catastrophe is still in their though, given what we've seen," I said.

"That may very well be," Eien Tamashi agreed.

"So, if Bankais are determined by destiny does that mean that destiny shapes how strong one becomes through Bankai is also determined by that training?" I asked.

Eien Tamashi nodded.

"Why aren't we taught this?" I exasperated.

Eien Tamashi shrugged. "You're the first to ask his or her Zanpakuto I suppose. And since you're so interested, let me give you a crash course. To obtain Bankai one must follow one of the eleven types of destiny. The weakest type of destiny is called the Loyalist. A loyalist type of destiny usually is not enough on its own for one to obtain Bankai. There are rare instances where this has happened, or could happen, I don't intend to speak for others, but it generally doesn't happen. Bankais formed with a loyalist destiny tend to show a trait of some kind in tribute to whom the user is loyal to. The stronger the loyalty is in comparison to the makeup of destiny, the greater the trait.

"The second weakest and the lowest form of destiny to require Bankai, by itself, is called the Overtaker destiny. An overtaker is the destiny of someone who seeks to surpass another individual, but rather than making them better than their desired target it focuses the Bankai and converts it into pure power."

"Sounds like Renji," I said.

Eien Tamashi tried not to laugh and continued. "The next step above that is called the Vengeful. The destiny's meaning is self-explanatory, but the effect it has on the Bankai makes it so that the Bankai is focused on killing potential."

"That's…certainly interesting." I said, thinking to myself. _When Gin was on his way to becoming a captain his only interest was taking down Aizen. His Bankai has to be one hundred percent vengeful no doubt about it._

"Above that is called the Punisher. This type of destiny is undertaken by anyone who seeks to use their power simply to punish those who they would deem to be evil." Eien Tamashi explained. "Their Bankai focuses around ways to be cruel to their opponents or make them suffer."

"Sounds like Tosen and me," I said.

"That is indeed true, but only in part," Eien Tamashi stated and continued, "Above that is Specialization destiny. These Bankai are what many of the overtaker set to be like, but since it is a selfless destiny, unlike the overtaker, the Bankai focuses itself around the particular trait the individual wishes to be the best at."

"I'd make a bet that Stefan definitely has that kind of Bankai," I stated.

"Probably," Eien Tamashi figured, "Above that is the Savior destiny. Some Bankais are born on the basis that one person wishes to bring aide or peace to a person or group of people. It goes without saying that Kaien's desire to save Miyako caused his Bankai to undertake, in part, this form of destiny. The Savior destiny, unlike the vengeful destiny, is selfless and focuses on bestowing upon power enough to rescue or save that group of people, but this destiny is not as widely recognized or very powerful since it requires something to have already happened first. Above the Savior is the Honor Bound. This destiny is interesting because it requires the individual to fight for a set code of laws and morals. They are, as should be obvious, bound by honor. Honor Bound Bankai have no set form, but they have no parameters set to them either and that's what makes them powerful."

"Then that would be Byakuya in a nutshell," I smirked.

"Yup," Eien Tamashi confirmed. "The fourth highest, and the destiny undertaken by the Head Captain is called the Leader destiny. Self-explanatory really. Leadership Bankais are powerful. They are as strong as the group the leader wishes to lead. For Head Captain Yamamoto it was the other Gotei Captains, for you it was anyone who would follow because, at the time, that was your mentality when you took the first step towards Bankai training."

"Wait people can have multiple destinies?" I asked.

"Of course, that's how many Bankais become extremely powerful, or are diminished. For example, a loyalist trait can boost, but at the same time hurt an Honor Bound Bankai since the destinies fuse to make you honor bound centered on the person you are loyal to," Eien Tamashi explained, "Now the top three strongest destinies all affect the individual the same way. They all set the individual to gain the power they desire to fulfill their destiny. How much power is given is based on the selflessness of the destiny. The least selfless and the only one of the three that is largely used a rather askewed way is the Visionary, belonging to someone who wants to bring about change for, what they believe, is the good of those around them. You and Aizen both undertook this type of destiny, but Aizen took it without any othe destinies mingled within it."

"That sounds like Aizen," I said with slight agitation, just hearing that man's name made my blood boil.

"The second highest type of Bankai is called the Atoner. It is the second most powerful because it is bestowed upon one who has been through a tragic experience, but rather than undertake the path of vengeance or punishment they try to atone for what they've done. It is a very selfless destiny and that is why it is the second strongest. Your student, Hisana, underwent this kind of destiny when she first started her Bankai training, but halfway through it she added shades of the strongest type of destiny, the same destiny that Kurosaki Ichigo undertakes: the Protector. The Protector is the most powerful destiny because it is the least selfish. Think about it, the individual in question is sticking his or her neck out for others so that they don't have to. The stronger those they want to protect are, and the more people there are that they want to protect, the stronger the potential is for that Bankai."

"That…would explain why Ichigo is so powerful," I said, rubbing my chin, "But…he and Toshiro have the same destiny."

"You forget that both of them have merely obtained Bankai. They have not yet fully mastered its capabilities, but between the two of them I would say Ichigo is the more powerful." Eien Tamashi said.

"And why's that?" I asked.

"Because, like Urahara, Ichigo underwent a Force of Destiny, he did not wait for his destiny to develop he took the only destiny he knew and crammed it into the Force of Destiny and we've already discussed the catastrophic results that come about from that," Eien Tamashi stated.

"Why doesn't a Force of Destiny diminish power though?" I wanted to know.

"Because it incorporates the strengths of all eleven destinies without receiving any of their drawbacks, a destiny cannot be determined so the individual is taking parts of all eleven destinies simultaneously and that is why it increases power rather than decreases," Eien Tamashi stated.

"Well, it makes as much sense as anything else in this crazy universe," I stated. Eien Tamashi snickered. "One thing bothers me though," I said putting my hand up to my chin, "Why is Talbumosuke so strong? If everything you've said now is true, at the time of developing his Bankai I can only peg him as undertaking a combination of the Loyalist and the Vengeful. Yet his Bankai is rather…interesting."

"If I had to guess I'd say that he might have undergone part of the atoner path as well," Eien Tamashi stated.

"Atoner? Talbumosuke? Is your head on straight?" I asked.

Eien Tamashi twisted her head side to side with her hands. "I think so."

"That was a rhetorical question," I said with a sullen glance.

"Oh lighten up," Eien Tamashi told me and then explained about Talbumosuke, "If we assume that Talbumosuke started his training shortly after you destroyed the Atrumier family then perhaps he wished for power so that he could make up for not being able to protect his family. True, he may not give much about them now, but Bankai is determined as to why you desire power, whether you use it in that fashion or not is up to you once it is in your grasp. In your case your Bankai was formed from no less than five different destinies: the vengeful over Yuna and Mari's deaths, the leader as Zero, the visionary to create a peaceful world for the Soul Society, the atoner for your mistakes of the past, and the punisher for your strong sense of justice. That is why your Bankai is just a mass of different, dark abilities with no real theme to it. That's why your Bankai is so adaptive as well."

"Well you've certainly given me a lot to think about." I responded, lying back down on the bed and went back to thinking about Cornelia and how she had been so kind to me when I was little. "Eien Tamashi, do you think I made the right decision in evading capture in Saitama that day?"

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"If Cornelia really did care about me the way she did would she have killed me if she captured me or would she have protected me instead. That day in Saitama when I had been betrayed by everyone and left at Cornelia's mercy, I wasn't dressed as Zero. Would she have been…happy to see me?"

"You're asking the wrong person Lelouch, I can't see into other realities." Eien Tamashi said.

"You're not very good at this consoling thing." I said.

"Nope." She responded honestly.

I sighed and turned over on my side. "I think I'll nap."

"Have a pleasant dream." Eien Tamashi told me and dematerialized. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**End of Chapter 84**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: So anyone who has read the newsletters knows where most of that Bankai stuff came from and fyi this chapter was written **_**before**_** I wrote that newsletter. Anyway, next chapter is the last chapter in the Yuna Returns arc. Any thoughts on what will happen? Will Lelouch finally, after all this time, be able to reunite with his lost love interest? Or will fate conspire against him to make sure he fails? The answers to that can only be found on the next chapter of Soul Chess).**


	85. The Return of Yuna Homura

**(A/N: So this is going to be the VERY LAST Yuna Returns arc chapter and after this we move into the Fall of Talbumosuke arc, which will not start with the battle right off the bat. There are a few plot points I am going to touch base on before we get into the battle itself so until the battle gets going expect delays. I'm hoping though that this will be enough to sate your desires until I start the next arc though, but I'll only know that based on your reviews. Now without further ado, enjoy the final chapter of the arc. Lemons in this chapter, not saying why though, but considering the pov you should suspect who it will involve ^o^. Note that I say lemons with an 's'. Keep that in mind as you read).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**Lelouch's pov**

I returned to where Hana and Rangiku were out in Rukongai. I was now going to take Hana to the 12th Division and try and return her back to being Yuna. I was doing this for the Soul Society. If Yuna came back then we were that much more protected against Talbumosuke's forces. Everything that came after that was a bonus. That's what I had to keep telling myself as I headed for the gate.

_**Lelouch, relax. What you're doing is what Rukia did to Ichigo, you're changing her destiny. In the end, there's nothing wrong with that…Vance.**_

_Okay the last part wasn't necessary._

_**I think it's a cool name, Vance.**_

_Are you going to keep doing that?_

_**What's the matter, Vance? Do you want me to stop, Vance?**_

_Nevermind, _I sighed.

Hana was so happy to see me when I arrived. She hugged me as if I were an older brother figure or something. "Ah, Lamperouge-taicho."

"Thanks for watching her Rangiku," I told her.

"No problem, captain any time," She smiled.

"Hana-chan," I glanced down at her, "I want you to come with me somewhere."

"Where are we going?" Hana asked me.

"We're going to the 12th Division," I told her, "More specifically to the Department of Research and Development."

"Will you be with me?" Hana's hand slipped into mine.

"Of course," I told her. I glanced back at Rangiku as the two of us walked forward. "All your paperwork from yesterday is on your desk. You just have sign off on it."

"Understood," Rangiku said. She left using Shunpo.

I walked with Hana all the way to the 12th Division. I introduced her to Nemu as I reached the front desk.

"Lelouch, is this the girl?" Nemua asked. I had told her about Hana on my last visit here.

"Ah, yes, Hana-chan this is Nemu. Nemu, this is Hana-chan." I introduced.

"She does…look a lot like her," Nemu said, staring at Hana.

"Huh? Who do I look like?" Hana asked.

"The first Soul Reaper I ever fell in love with." I told her as I turned to the side with a smile on my face. "Now come on, I have something to show you."

"Okay, bye Nemu-san," She waved at Nemu.

_I'm starting to hope if she does become Yuna that this childish personality will vanish._

_**Too perky for you?**_

_Excessively so._

I led Hana to the room where Mayuri had built the Neural Reawakener as he had labeled it.

"What is this?" Hana asked, in awe.

"It's called the Neural Reawakener, it stimulates and reawakens old memories that we might have forgotten or can no longer remember," I told her. I walked over to the apparatus controls and booted up the machine. I then turned around to face Hana with a serious look on my face. "Hana-chan," I took two steps forward, "I'm going to try something called recommissioning you. If this works…you're going to help me protect the Soul Society."

"Recommission?" Hana asked. "Does this have something to do with who I remind you of?"

"It has everything to do with who you remind me of. If you're not her then you're not her, but if you are…I swear to you that nothing bad will happen to you," I promised her.

"Okay," Hana nodded, "I…I think Obaa-chan would want me to help you in any way I could."

"Very good then, then go ahead and sit in the chair there." I gestured to the reclining chair with the helmet hanging over it. I strapped the sci-fi looking helmet to Hana's head and turned back towards the machine. "Just sit tight. You might feel some slight shock, but I promise you that's all you will feel," I assured her.

"Okay," Hana responded.

She sat quietly while I downloaded her memories onto the file in front of me. She only had three visible folders: her life alive, her life in Soul Society and her life as a plus, but I wasn't here for any of those files. A woman, even if they're a girl, is entitled to their privacy. I did a scan for hidden files and folders and I found one and it couldn't have been marked clearer: Homura Yuna.

_It is her. _Joy was welling up inside me. All I had to do was open all of the files within this folder and Yuna would return to me. My hand hovered over the folder and I was about to open it to view all of the files, but I stopped.

_**Why are you hesitating? Click it!**_

_It's just…it can't be that easy. _I said.

_**What do you mean 'can't be that easy'? Click it, damn you!**_

_Well this is usually the part where fate conspires against me to make life harder and throw me into a depression or force me to rethink my strategy._

_**Jeez, and I thought I was the savvy one.**_

_Is it really this easy? _I asked.

_**Maybe fate is cutting you a break this time. Or maybe you'll open the folder and it's empty or damaged.**_

_I will hit you if that's the case. _

_**How? I'm inside your head.**_

_Inner world._

_**Good point.**_

I took a deep breath. I clicked open the folder. It wasn't empty. I highlighted all of the files right clicked and selected the option: activate all. A window popped up.

"_Warning. Opening this many files at once could result in unforeseen side effects that may include seizures, unconsciousness and a loss of a sense of self. To prevent possible damage to the optic lobe this interface suggests creating a temporary stimulus."_ It gave me two options: Create temporary stimulus or Ignore.

_And there we have it. _Having a risk involved certainly made things more normal. I never was one to roll dice very often, but this was a gamble I absolutely had to make. _I'm sorry Hana. _I booted up the machine and a bolt of electricity ran down through the helmet and into Hana's brain. I looked at her. She was vibrating slightly as her crimson eyes dulled. She was reliving every memory in that folder. I'd never prayed in my life before, but now, for the first time I had to put my success in the hands of fate. I clasped my hands together. _Please be all right. Yuna…come back to me._

I kept my eyes closed. I started to feel Hana's almost insignificant reiatsu rise steadily. It was growing and it showed no signs of stopping. I opened my eyes. A glow had overtaken Hana and her body was maturing and a Kosode was forming over the shitagi I gave her and hakama over the undergarments she was wearing.

_It's working…Yuna, _My expression was probably never so happy and childlike. A loud whir could be heard as Yuna continued to be restored. Her Zanpakuto appeared. _It's working. It's working. _Suddenly steam blew out from the helmet and parts of it shattered and Hana, or it could be Yuna now, slumped forward and put her hand to her eye, grunting as if in pain.

"Dammit, you said that wouldn't hurt," Hana/Yuna said. Her voice was on par with Yuna's though, but it sounded a bit hoarse. Her body had matured to how Yuna looked right before she died: 25.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Gimme a minute," She said. She blinked and I could see her bright red irises. "I…I remember it all. Mari-sama…Hoshima…Ah, Hoshima! I'm supposed to be dead! I…where…" she looked around, "this is the research department."

"So are you Yuna or Hana?" I asked.

"I…Hana…that's…my current life, but…no…not any longer…" Yuna turned her legs to the side and stood up. "I…have been reawakened."

There was something wrong Yuna's eyes seemed fierce. I wondered if this was perhaps a side effect, but her eyes suddenly softened and she looked at me. "I told you that I would find you again, but instead…you found me," Yuna smiled at me, "Thank you, Lelouch."

It was official. Only Yuna would be so informal. "Are you really all back?" I asked.

"It…will take a while for my memories to sort themselves out. I'm…a little off my usual self so I apologize, it's just agitation from my brain feeling like a hollow is gnawing on it, but I really am back." Yuna told me. "I feel…weak." Yuna dropped to her knees. I kept her from falling.

"Perhaps I should get you into bed," I told her.

"Y-yes…that would be best," Yuna responded.

I carried Yuna down the stairs piggyback style as Yuna drifted off into a deep slumber. I simply smiled and winked at Nemu. She smiled back in recognition of what I was trying to tell her. I got out the door just as I heard a shout out. "What in blue blazes happened in here?"

_Guess Mayuri found the damage to the machine, _I grinned.

I brought Yuna to my office and let her lay down on the couch and let her sleep. She was out for only a few hours when she finally woke up. I was at my desk. "Lelouch! That's my desk!" She trotted over to me. "oh…wait…wait! Lelouch…you succeeded me?"

I smirked and looked at Yuna, "We're finally reunited after all this time and that's the first thing you notice. You haven't changed a bit." _Now this is more like the Yuna I used to know. _She pushed me in the arm.

Yuna put her hand on her head and extended her ring and pinky to her forehead and looked up and to the side. "So much has happened since I've been gone. I feel like I've must've missed so much, especially if you're my successor."

"I'll fill you in on the details." I promised her as I smiled. "However," I stood up, "there's something I want to do first."

"What's that?" Yuna asked me.

I pulled Yuna to me, holding her. "To welcome you back and to tell you that I…I feel the same way about you that you feel about me."

"Le-Lelouch," I could hear the shock in Yuna's voice.

"I didn't realize it until after you died and I didn't realize how much I meant to you, but," I stopped looking over Yuna's shoulder and stared straight into her eyes, "I love you, Yuna."

"Lelouch," She blinked at me. I made out with her. I loved her. I missed her so much. We broke away and Yuna nuzzled into my embrace. "Don't let this moment end. Postpone it for as long as you can."

"I will Yuna, I will." I let her out of my embrace and stared at her. I wanted to do what we should've done decades ago, but...something was stopping me. An image of Nemu flash through my mind. I let go of Yuna.

"Lelouch what's wrong?" Yuna asked me.

"I can't," I said, "that's not fair to Nemu."

"Oh," Yuna put her hand on her arm, "I see." The clock ticked by for a few seconds before she broke the silence. "I…things have really changed since I last saw you…haven't they?"

"Yeah," I said.

Yuna let out a deep sigh and looked at me. "Well, I've got all the time in the world to hear about it," she sat down on the couch and I nodded slightly on a reflex and sat down in the comfortable chair across from it, "why don't you bring me up to speed?"

"Okay," I said.

I told Yuna everything that had happened to me after she died: the changes to the Gotei, the phantoms, Ichigo, the death of Aizen, my incarceration, the war with Talbumosuke, the casualties we suffered. I left out my past to her. I didn't like too many people knowing about it. The captains all promised me they would keep quiet. I'm not even sure if Byakuya told Hisana. She's entitled since she's a captain now, and one of my closest friends, but…even so.

"Wow that's…I missed a lot," Yuna said, looking at her hands as she had them crossed over her lap, twiddling her thumbs.

"It's been a wild ride," I said, "and," I stood up, "while we can't be as intimate as both of us would like," I crossed over to Yuna and gave her a hug, "I'm glad you're here to share it with me."

Yuna stood up and returned the favor. "Me too Lelouch, me too."

I took Yuna with me, as prescribed by the Central Forty Six, to their chambers. They requested Yuna show proof of who she was to prove that I wasn't trying to pull a fast one. When Yuna released Yogo Keikai though, they were convinced. They also asked where the Neural Reawakener was and I told them that it was damaged so that if someone should go and get it that it should be Unohana-taicho since Mayuri would want it repaired before turning it over, but I believed that the Central Forty Six would rather have it damaged and only Unohana-taicho would be efficient enough to get it from Mayuri without a fight. The Central Forty Six, surprisingly, agreed with me.

"Now that that's settled," one of the members said, "What squad will she be in Captain Lamperouge?" 'She' of course was referring to Yuna.

"Squad?" I asked, confused.

"Captain Lamperouge, surely you never intended to let Homura Yuna wander free. If she's going to be of use, she must be reinstated back into the Gotei," I was told.

"But she's a Bankai user, there are no captain positions available," I said.

"There are two vice-captain positions open, which will have to suffice. If you can't make the decision, then have a talk with the captains in a meeting. We will not object to wherever she is placed so long as she is put somewhere."

I sighed in understanding and went to Yamamoto's office to ask for a captain's meeting to be held, saying that such a thing was a decree of the Central Forty Six. The captains were put in assembly within twenty minutes. It was a big shock to everyone to see Yuna alive, the ones that knew her, I explained and credited Mayuri for his help how her being alive was possible. After the shock, Byakuya and Hisana both were happy to see Yuna. They knew her from when they were much younger. Tosen apologized to her, saying how he was sorry for causing Yuna so much grief and told her that he wished I had gotten to him sooner.

"If you're looking for forgiveness, I cannot show any to you now. If you want it, prove it by atoning on the battlefield," she told him.

I smirked, Yuna hadn't changed a bit.

Ukitake-taicho, Kyoraku-taicho, and Unohana-taicho of course were very happy to see Yuna alive and healthy since they had known her ever since she became a vice-captain.

The meeting was put underway. All the captains agreed that, since there were no captains positions opened that Yuna should be assigned a vice-captain's position. I still thought it was unfair. I'd sooner step down as captain to give the position back to Yuna, but Yamamoto-soutaicho wouldn't have it, saying that I had become a household name.

"Well the only ones with an open position are Kaname and me, and since those two seem to be a little bit on bad terms, I'll gladly watch over Yuna-chan if no one has a problem with it," Kyoraku-taicho proposed. All of us agreed, mostly just so we could get this over with. Before he dismissed us, Yamamoto asked me, since we were already in assembly, if I had anything to report on the tactical front.

"Well," I said, "I believe that Talbumosuke will send only the Espada after us in the next battle and have them all use Segunda Etapa right at the start. Therefore, to be effective and to keep our losses minimum, I believe that only Bankai users, the Visoreds, and Kurosaki Ichigo's nakama, barring Orihime in case Talbumosuke can trap her again, should join the battle."

"Just so we're clear, how strong do you think these Segunda Etapas are?" Yamamoto-soutaicho asked me.

"I couldn't say," I responded.

"I see, then until our next regularly scheduled meeting, you are all dismissed!" Yamamoto-soutaicho thundered.

We exited out of the captain's hall. Yuna and I parted ways so she could be instated with Nanao-san's old position. I trudged back to my office and sat down in my chair, thinking. Things were becoming very difficult for me in my love life. I loved Yuna, but I also really cared about Nemu. I broke up with her once and I remember how traumatized she was when I did that, I won't do it again, but for Yuna it sort of felt like I was kicking her where it hurt. She and I were reunited only to find that we couldn't be together as we both desired. I sighed and leaned back.

Eien Tamashi materialized. "So, debating on polygamy?" She asked with a smirk. I glared. "Oooh, feisty," she chuckled, "You know, if you're having an issue, there are ways. I've heard things."

"Where and how?" I asked.

"Oh, here and there," she waved her hand. She was always so vague. I just sighed with a growl.

"Bottom shelf, book all the way on the right," she quipped.

Curious I went for the book she mentioned. It a thick book with red leather bindings with the title inscribed with gold lettering: "Soul Society Nobility."

Eien Tamashi almost never steered me wrong. Perhaps about 5% of the time she proposed ideas just to screw with me and this did not seem like one of those times. I had this book only because Yuna had it and she had it only because Mari had it.

I looked at the table of contents and found an interesting chapter: "How to start a noble house". I had always thought that the Soul Society simply ran itself using pre-existing families that came from the World of the Living, but then again it only made sense that noble houses had to start somewhere.

I sat at my desk and read through the chapter, seeing what the qualifications were. After forty minutes of nonstop reading I understood the context. To apply for a noble house there were a few simple qualifications. For starters, the founder of the house had to be a Soul Reaper with captain class reiatsu. This only made sense since almost all noble houses were known for having high level reiatsu. Secondly, the founder must have served with the Gotei for at least a century. That was another thing I could check off. Thirdly, and this was an enactment that was not always in the manuscript, a starting house must have itself affiliated and serve underneath another more prominent noble house, including one of the great noble houses. Fourth, a starting house must contain, to have its foundation created, up to seven servants and at least four members, not including the founder of the clan, to begin. Finally, the house must have its foundation approved by seven other noble houses.

I qualified for qualifications one and two, but not yet for three four and five. However, I took a look through the book of how to become a member of a clan and apparently, depending on the clan's standing, the head of the house could have as many betrothed as decreed by the founder of the house.

"You're welcome," Eien Tamashi said and then dematerialized.

I leaned back in my chair and put my palm to my forehead smiling like a goblin. _All the years I spent despising nobility and yet it's my only option if I want to be able to solve this mess. And, so long as I'm a noble and act within faith of the Gotei the Central Forty Six cannot touch me. _I sat up straight. _Then again, perhaps this is my chance to prove that 'nobility' has another definition that many tend to forget. _I got out of my chair and began filling out the proper paperwork for application. It took me five days to get everything together. The Lamperouge Clan, or as an alternative I had it decreed to be called the House of Lamperouge, was founded using a land grant offered up by the Kuchiki Clan and a financial grant from the Shiba Clan.

The house would be declared to stand as a harbinger of justice and a safe haven for the weak and needy. My land grant was small from Byakuya, but I managed to get some support from the Kasumioji house as well. After declaring my relations to the phantoms, saying how the House of Lamperouge was now the operations and support system of the phantoms, now known as Soul Society's greatest Black Ops outside the Onmitsukido since they were not of the Gotei's jurisdiction.

Twenty-five years ago I led the phantoms in a movement against the Kasumioji clan. I got a tip off from Hisana about how Byakuya held his suspicions about suspicious activity within the house itself, but could not confirm a thing as an officer of the Gotei and a house head since law prevented him from using his knowledge of both positions interchangeably to take them down. I had established the phantoms as all seeing and all knowing, so that's probably why Byakuya didn't suspect Hisana had anything to do with things when we raided the Kasumioji clan and I held its treacherous advisor, Kumoi Gyokaku, at sword point and, with Geass, got him to talk. I then had the place trashed and anyone loyal to Kumoi was cut down, whether they died or not depended on who was their attacker. I traumatized Kumoi himself and left him a babbling idiot when Stefan, Kendra and the Onmitsukido finally found him. I also left a trail as bright and colorful as our uniforms to the Bakkoto. Princess Kasumioji Rurichiyo, of course, knew nothing about the Bakkoto and the house was allowed to remain standing. At the same time we found that her ailing father, Kasumioji Jugan was being poisoned so slowly and discreetly by Kumoi. Unohana managed to develop an antidote. The clan's most prominent guards, 7th seat of Squad 5, Kenzaki Ryusei, and 7th seat of Squad 7, Enkogawa Rusaboro, claimed they were in my debt.

So, when I approached Jugan, Rurichiyo, Rusaboro and Ryusei as an advocate of Zero, and showed proof by a pendant, from which a silver geass symbol hung the same symbol, which I had embroidered onto the back of my cape after the first few years of the phantoms, of course they were willing to help craft the house and all of its furnishings.

The clan helped give me a foundation and set up the entire facilities for my house, or rather promised to do so. The House of Lamperouge could not be approved or seen as a true noble house until I obtained approval from seven different noble houses and had four other individuals join me. It was rather simple to obtain signatures. I obtained five rather easily from Byakuya, Ukitake-taicho, Kyoraku-taicho, Jugan and Kaien. Hisana and Kukaku, with their connections got me signatures from a lower noble house of each of the houses they were a part of.

With the signatures together, all I needed was some members. Word, of course, spread quickly across the Gotei about my actions. I had an idea of who would help me found the house and as expected both Nemu and Susanna jumped at the chance when they heard about it. Ryou volunteered to sign on as a house guard, saying that he enjoyed working at my side. I happily obliged. Naomi and Shisato also volunteered to sign on as guards. With three guards, technically counting towards the seven servant count, and two members, only requiring two more to begin, it looked like things were going to come together.

Currently I was walking through the construction area as members of the Shiba and Kasumioji clans worked to put their backs into setting the mansion up according to my specific requests, which included not only the essentials, like bedrooms, bathrooms, a dining hall, a kitchen and several recreation rooms, but also a shelter for the less fortunate, an underground operations room for the phantoms and, just because I could get it, a human sized chess set.

_**Obsessive much?**_

_Shut up!_

As I left the construction site I found Yuna waiting outside the gates. "Oh, hey," I said, as I saw her standing there.

"Been busy I see," she said.

"Uh, yeah," I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Is this all part of some scheme of yours?" she asked, sort of snippily.

"Well sort of, but it's not any manipulative or dark scheme…it's…something personal," I said.

"Oh really," Yuna folded her arms.

"It's so…we could be together," I told her.

Yuna seemed caught off guard by my statement.

I reached into my kosode for a handbook of rules I had written for the house to follow. "Article three, section two, paragraph four: The head of the house is entitled to as many marriages as he or she sees fit so long as there is consent from the party being married into the family and the marriage is not constructed in such a way that grants the head of the house excessive benefits by the joining." I snapped the book shut. "In layman's terms I'm allowed to marry so long as I care for each and every person I am betrothed to. That includes you," I told Yuna.

"You did all of this," Yuna was touched as tears welled into her eyes, "for me?"

"Of course," I told her, "I love you, remember?"

"Lelouch," Yuna trotted towards me and grappled her arms around me.

I held her. "We'll always be together Yuna," I told her, "This time I'll make sure not to lose you."

"Lelouch," she said my name again.

"Hey! Lamperouge-sama, we need your help over here!" Someone called out to me.

"Sounds like your presence is required," Yuna said leaving my embrace.

"Yeah," I nodded and headed to go.

"Lelouch," Yuna called out to me again.

"Yeah," I turned to look at her.

"Don't ever change," she smiled at me and vanished from the scene with shunpo.

I continued to help those around me create my refuge while at the same time I thought about who I would possibly get as my fourth member. I couldn't ask Rangiku to join me, it would ruin the plans I had with Gin. Toshiro had taken himself off the grid to train and Momo was busy with paperwork while her captain worked himself to exhaustion to prepare for the upcoming battle.

After an honest day's worth of work, I sat in my office, still without an idea of who to bring in as part of my house. I was going to oversee construction and do what I could to help the house's completion. I prided myself as a man with the people's best interests in mind and by all I held sacred I would make sure to keep that image intact.

As I sat around, thinking, there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I said, expecting Rangiku, but to my surprise it was Isane that walked in. "Oh, Isane, what can I do for you?" I asked. I was rather informal with those lower in rank to me unless I had a high level of respect for them, it's just how I was.

"I…um…" she walked in nervously and stood in front of the back of the couch, "I heard that you're starting a clan."

"Oh, it came to your attention did it?" I asked with a friendly smile. "Come to sign up as a guard like Naomi, Ryou and Shisato have?" I asked.

"Uh…ummm…a-actually…I-I heard you were trying to find another person to get the clan off the ground," she said.

Isane's nervousness combined with the topic seemed rather peculiar. I had an inkling of where this conversation was going to head, but I kept pressing forward. "Oh, and where did you hear that?" I asked, acting like I was trying to keep that a secret.

"From Nemu-san," Isane replied, "She…showed me the handbook you were working on today as the Soul Reaper Women's Association meeting."

"I see," I said with a grin, "and why the sudden interest?" _Yeah this is heading exactly where I thought it would._

"I…w-well…I…u-um…could I...um…could I join you?" Isane blurted out. Her face was entirely red.

"Sure," I said without hesitating.

"I-I understand i-if you…what?" Isane looked at me for a moment it was like the gears in her head jammed momentarily before starting again. "I…I can?"

"Why not?" I asked, "We're close friends, it's not a big jump." I told her, which was true. "I mean you have been taking care of me every time I wound up in the 4th Division's care ward. You don't think I suspected your feelings towards me?" Besides the time when we met and the time of which I first obtained Bankai, Isane had been my personal nurse several times during the fifteen years of which I was on the phantoms. It was a good cover up, with her looking after me it prevented others from seeing my injuries in case someone had the inkling that I had an injury exactly where Zero had been injured before. It only took five times before I caught on that Isane's readiness to see to my injuries was more than just practicality or friendship.

_**Give credit where credit is due Lelouch!**_

_I would've figured it out even without your help. Quiet!_

"I…th-thank you…Lelouch-taicho," Isane flushed.

"There's no need to address me so formally," I smiled at her, "especially if we're going to be living together."

Isane blushed harder and tapped her fingers together. She sheepishly looked to the side. "S-since…w-we'll be u-um…you know…could we…u-um…mmm."

I found it cute that she was so embarrassed about this. That was Isane for you though, she could bandage up a patient with his skin ripped down several layers in five different places, but do so much as asking her to loosen the folds on her Shihakusho and she turned fifteen shades of red.

"Well," I said rising to my feet, "I do have some work to do before I turn in for the night, but," I smiled at Isane, "I can take a thirty minute break or so."

Isane and I went into my bedroom adjoined to my office. I locked the door and then turned to look at her. Isane was as red as anyone could've expected.

I kissed her, which she moaned all throughout. I held her hand and pressed my forehead against hers. "Don't worry," I told her, "I'll be gentle."

I grabbed remote from the nearby windowsill and turned on some sensual music. I whirled Isane around and she and I flopped down onto my bed as I loomed over her. I pushed her Shihakusho off her shoulders. Isane looked at me with a nervous, flushed expression.

"Having second thoughts?" I asked with concern.

"N-no…b-but…I," Isane looked to the side, "I've never done this before."

_**Wow you're second virgin. Lucky you.**_

_A LITTLE PRIVACY PLEASE!_

_**You know you're not exactly secluded even if I'm not talking to you.**_

_I'm not even going to dignify that with a response._

I looked back at Isane's nervous expression. "It's okay," I told her, "Just relax, I'll take care of everything." I kissed her again.

When I finally undressed her Isane said to me, "I can hardly believe this is really happening. I…I've had fantasies, b-but…"

"Well you let me know if I live up to your expectations," I said and licked the side of her neck. Isane moaned so high pitched. Somehow I suspected that was a turn on action for her. I fondled her and felt her up, she was practically gushing with fluid. "I see you're really looking forward to this."

"Stop…teasing me," Isane breathed, "I want…to feel it."

"Okay," I told her and entered into her, turning the shy fourth division fukutaicho into a real woman. Isane was rather loud in comparison to the others. I started to wonder if anyone in the fourth division could concentrate with the volume and pitched she moaned at any time she fantasized.

Isane didn't stay after things ended. She, like myself, still had work to do, but she told me before she left that she was looking forward to the big day when the house was founded. Ironically none of my future wives seemed to care that they were sharing me. I always thought things would turn into one big cat fight. Fate was really cutting me a break lately.

The next day, while I was taking a lunch break during all the construction, Yuna came by to see me again. "Oh, hey," I said and held up the spicy and teriyaki chicken bento I was eating. "Want some?"

"No thanks, not hungry," Yuna said and sat down next to me, "I just wanted to see you."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Kyoraku-taicho tends to push everything onto his second, from what I've heard anyway," I said.

"You know I expected that, but he's been acting really different from how I remember. You said Nanao died right? Maybe her death made him realize he needs to act more captain-like," Yuna said.

"That would certainly help matters," I said taking another piece of chicken with my chopsticks and eating it.

"How long do you think this construction will go on for?" Yuna asked.

"Well, I don't expect things will be finished until after the war is over and even then I'd probably still put off the wedding till after Talbumosuke was dead," I looked down at the ground with a smile, "After so many years of pushing people away, I'm finally going to let myself become vulnerable," I took a brief pause, "it's weird."

"Why would you push anyone away? Being alone is the worst thing you can do to yourself. That's…part of the reason why I came back," Yuna put her head on my shoulder, "I had you. Even without Mari-sama, you always to brighten up my day. I was never alone as long as I had you."

I pulled Yuna to me again, "It was so hard being without you."

"I think I know how it must've felt. I felt the same when Mari-sama died. It felt like someone had just gouged out your heart split it in half and magically it still beat when it was placed back inside your chest, but it's okay now Lelouch, I'm here now. It's okay," Yuna told me. Yuna and I switched positions so that I was now the one leaning on her.

"I was so heartbroken when I lost you. I never thought I could move on, but somehow I held onto the belief that we could one day meet again…because you promised me."

"And here we are," Yuna replied. We both sat up and stared at each other. "Lelouch…will you take me?" Yuna asked me. "I want to be with you, body and soul. It's all I've been thinking about since yesterday since our encounter yesterday. Could we?" she asked.

I kissed her. "Come to my office tonight," I told her, "I'll see you then."

Yuna arrived in my office a few hours before midnight. No words were needed when we entered my room. I loomed over Yuna just as I had with Isane last night. This was it, this was a moment I thought I had missed so many years ago, but now…finally the two of us could join.

"Are you certain about this?" I asked Yuna.

"You read my diary, you know I am," Yuna responded.

I simply smiled and slid my hand up the mattress and up Yuna's elbow before clasping her hand in mine and sweetly kissing her again. I took Yuna as she desired. During the rush…she was the best experience I ever head. It had to be because of how I felt about her. I didn't understand though why my feelings were stronger for Yuna than anyone else though. For all things considered I should've feel just as strongly towards Nemu. However, after the moment was over and I lay there in bed with Yuna I knew what it was. There was more protective instinct and companionship between Nemu and me than there was love. Still, Yuna came onto me just like Susanna did, so why did I feel stronger towards her than I did Susanna in that respect? What was different about Yuna that, even when she was alive, though he didn't realize it till after she had died and confirmed it now, I liked so much?

The answer eventually came to me. Rangiku, Nemu and Susanna idolized me, perhaps from the very start. However, while Yuna did like me, she never once let me supersede her authority, ever. I remembered it clearly, while in 10th Division, Yuna never hesitated to crack the whip if I was slacking. Susanna and Nemu had let me get away with things because of their devotion to me. True, even in the phantoms, Rangiku had voiced her disapproval, but then there were the times that I wanted to tear my hair out because of her frustrating actions

Yuna never elicited that reaction from me though. We completed each other and had a special chemistry with one another, but even so, I cared about everyone around me. It's strange how I've gone from celibate when I was alive, out of necessity of course, to suddenly deciding to marry four different women, but you know, between the two, I like this situation much more and I look forward to the day when Nunnally, Euphie, Shirley and Kallen CC, if someone ever does fulfill her contract, and everyone else that felt strongly towards me would stand at my side underneath me or alongside me. I will revolutionize the Soul Society and I will do it with all of the support I have from everyone around me, but first Talbumosuke must fall. He is in the way of what I must do and the Central Forty Six…something needs to be done about them too.

As my thoughts became less and less coherent I lay down on my back and cuddled Yuna to me and fell asleep, waiting for dawn to come.

**End of Chapter 85**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And that will just about do it for the romance subplot more or less. If anyone has any problems you can drop your complaints in a box and mail them to . And for anyone pestering me about the Amagai arc there you go, stop bothering me about it lol. So very, very, very, very happy end for Lelouch's love life…so far anyway, there's no telling if things will stay this harmonious once everyone actually starts living together. I mean it sounds all well and good on paper, but you never know what could happen. Next chapter starts the Fall of Talbumosuke arc and we will go back to 3****rd**** person pov for it. I don't expect a chapter to be written until late Friday or Saturday so you guys will have to be satisfied until then. I will, most likely, be pumping out another newsletter before I create a new chapter so be sure to be on the lookout for it. Until next time everyone. Draconichero20/18 signing off).**


	86. Kuchiki Hisana's Big Little Secret

**(A/N: Now we start on the Fall of Talbumosuke arc. We're about to jump right back into the intense action, but first a bit of a prelude to it. You can't jump to the climax without a buildup, just like last time).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Byakuya sat in his office filling out menial paperwork. Internally he felt like fate had conspired to give him as much work as possible. He had left the house early that morning to allow Hisana to do whatever it was she was going to do. Today was his birthday and ever since they'd been married Hisana would always do some sort of well-crafted celebratory set up in honor of it. It was always a private celebration between the two of them and Rukia, but he knew this time his sister-in-law would most likely not be joining them.

Byakuya had already looked through his mail receiving cards and letters from his friends and allies including Lelouch and Ukitake. He was heart warmed that, despite the fact that they didn't always get along that Rukia sent him her feelings and birthday wishes to him. Renji wished him a happy birthday in person and beyond that it was business as normal.

Most Soul Reapers really didn't find enjoyment in celebrating their birthdays. Many even kept the days to themselves because of how long they lived. It did give Byakuya a good feeling though to know that he was appreciated and he wasn't just "there" as an important individual in the Soul Society and Gotei 13. As he thought about it though, he realized that, in the entire time he had known Lelouch the young looking captain hadn't celebrated his birthday once or even made a mention of it. When he saw Susanna that day apparently even she didn't know and Susanna was one of two people who knew almost everything that could be known about Lelouch, the other being Nemu.

Still, Byakuya felt it wasn't something he had to solve right this minute, after all today was his day to inadvertently stand in the spotlight.

Back home, Hisana woke up with a throbbing headache. She had gone to bed early last night not having felt that great all that much recently. She hoped she wasn't getting sick, but she was never a morning person ever since she became a captain with all the responsibilities she had. Yawning as she sat up in bed, the lack of Byakuya's presence alerted her to the special day that was her husband's birthday. Normally when Byakuya got up first he'd wake her up so if he wasn't around it only meant one thing to Hisana and she checked her calendar to be sure. She smiled when she saw January 31st as the next day on the calendar not yet crossed off.

She then realized that, with her trip to the world of the living and the battle with Talbumosuke she had had no time to prepare the celebration she and Byakuya normally had at the end of the evening. She figured she'd be able to figure out something though, she had all day.

Hisana made her to the bathroom and stood in front of the large wall high mirror. Stripping off her bed robe Hisana discarded it into the laundry bin and then reached under the sink for a folded Shihakusho and placed on top of the laundry basket to put on after she was done washing. Hisana was still half-asleep, as she always was in the morning usually, and noticed nothing peculiar about the small change to her body as she washed herself down.

When she was finished she turned the water off. Now fully awake, Hisana stood in front of the mirror as she prepared to prepare for the day. However, as she reached for her tabi she stared at herself in the mirror as she noticed something peculiar about her body. She stood sideways and noticed a bulge in her stomach she was certain wasn't always there. She wasn't eating more than usual and she always got plenty of exercise so she couldn't be putting on the extra pounds, but then…_could it be? _Hisana wondered. The bulge was small, she could keep it hidden, at least until she made to the fourth division to have it looked at. _Why only now though? It's been more than fifty years. _She thought to herself. Sighing, she got dressed, put on her haori and went out to see Unohana.

At the first division barracks, a vice-captain's meeting was being put underway. With Nanao gone, many were surprised when Kaien enthusiastically introduced Yuna to the others. Sasakibe, and Kendra were shocked. Yuna was before the time of everyone else, save Nemu and Rangiku, but they knew about this. Kaien explained to everyone that Yuna was only standing here before them because of Lelouch and somewhat of how it was accomplished, which didn't surprise anyone at all once Lelouch's name was brought into the picture.

"And she'll be fighting with us when the second round comes," Kaien exclaimed. "Also, since it's the end of the first month of the New Year we need to hold office for chairman and vice-chairman of the vice-captains."

"YuYu should be Nana's replacement!" Yachiru declared triumphantly.

"I think Yuna should actually be in charge," Rangiku said getting to her feet, "She's the only one of us who actually has a working Bankai. She was also my captain's mentor. She'd never steer us wrong."

"But I'm always in charge," Yachiru pouted.

"We could always…" Kaien was about to decide the matter be left to a vote, but with the glaring pouting look Yachiru was giving him he knew that a certain eye-patched captain would turn the vice-captain dojo into splinters and Kaien would be the one held responsible for setting the pink terror of to tattle on the others. "Well…madam president what do you say then?"

"Wait, the kid's in charge?" Yuna was confused.

"It's um…special circumstances," Rangiku smiled nervously.

Kendra put a hand on Yuna's shoulder, "Trust me on this one, unless you want to deal with Zaraki best to know what battles to fight and which ones not to."

"But she is just a kid right?" Yuna asked.

"Yes, but…"

Yuna knelt down and handed Yachiru a lollipop. "Yachiru-chan if you let me lead I'll give this to you."

"Candy!" Yachiru began sucking the confectionary treat almost immediately.

"Well that simplifies matters," Yuna said standing back up, "I'll lead, and, Kaien-san I'd like you to be vice-chairman."

Yachiru was going to protest, but a bribery of big cookie silenced her.

"YuYu's the best," Yachiru said munching on her snack.

"Well then, if this meeting can be called to order," Yuna leaned forward on the table, "As some of you may not be aware, not everyone is going back out into the fray. Lelouch has declared that only Bankai users and the Visoreds, as well as Kurosaki Ichigo's group are the ones going back onto the battlefield. Amongst us that means that only Kaien-san, Renji-san and I will be going onto the field of battle. Does anyone have any comments?"

"Wait, I'm actually going back out there?" Renji asked.

"What's the matter Renji?" Kaien asked, "Chicken?"

"No, of course not, but…"

"Renji you're one of our stronger links. Just because Talbumosuke took you out and you got knocked around a bit during the battle in the World of the Living doesn't mean you're weak," Kaien said firmly, "You defended the pillar from its assailant you're still with us and that's a lot more than Hisagi, Madarame and Ise can say. Lelouch-taicho recognizes that you do, in fact, have skill. Don't let your win-loss record discourage you."

"All right, I got it. I'll be there," Renji said giving a confident look.

"Now that's the spirit," Kaien grinned, "Now then, to move onto the next order of business, does anyone know what this year's theme for the Heart Day is going to be?"

While the vice-captains discussed the finer details of the Soul Society version of Valentine's Day, Hisana was down at the fourth division waiting for Unohana to be able to see her. She was nervous considering the fact that she couldn't understand that if this was what she thought it was why it was happening now. She and Byakuya had been together for 55 years and they hadn't exactly kept a cold bed for all that long either. True, Rukia's presence had kept the encounters low in number, but even then something should've happened.

"Hisana-san," Unohana's soft motherly voice snapped the 3rd division captain out of her thoughts. Hisana stood up and saw the motherly captain smiling at her. She walked into Unohana's exam room to determine if she should be on the next battlefield at all.

While Hisana underwent examination, Lelouch was hard at work on his strategy and plot for the next battle. He sat in his office with a pot of coffee, blank sheets of paper and had been working himself to the bone trying to come up with a victorious battle plan and working in everything he could think of. He had put this off for too long the battle was in a little more than two weeks.

Lelouch lost track of time as he worked. He was ultimately interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in." He was surprised to have his visitor be Renji. "Abarai-fukutaicho, how unexpected. Something the matter?"

"Sir, I…I wanted to thank you for letting me fight in the battle," Renji responded.

"That's it?" Lelouch asked, still keeping an eye on his work.

"Well it's just…I…I haven't been the greatest of officers I…I didn't know anyone recognized my skill so…"

"Renji, you have a Bankai. That's enough for me to know that we need you on that battlefield. That said though, you should probably grind your training if you want to be as effective as possible," Lelouch glanced up at him, "understand me?"

"Yes sir!" Renji saluted, "I won't let you down!"

"You never have," Lelouch said glancing back at his strategy plans, "On the phantoms you were always ready to charge straight into hell, you and Ryou both. True, you've had some poor matchups recently and your love life took a hefty blow below your belt," Lelouch put his utensil down and leaned back, "but even with that said you are a skilled combatant." He glanced at Renji again, "I wouldn't have you out there if I didn't think so and if loyalty was all it took to be a phantom there would've been plenty of others in them. Don't let your poor matchups and your bad strokes of luck deter you for even a second from thinking you're a bad fighter. After all, you took that arrancar to the cleaners once you went Bankai. That right there shows that you are a good soldier."

"Sir I…thank you," Renji was touched that Lelouch thought of him so highly.

"Now then, if there's nothing else…" Lelouch was hinting he wanted Renji to leave.

"Right, I'll get going. See you in two weeks," Renji took off. He exited the tenth division and clenched his fist. _I have to get stronger. _He thought to himself. _There has to be a way I can improve my abilities really well really fast. _Since training techniques and technology was the twelfth division's specialty, logic dictated to Renji that he should make a trip to the Department of Research and Development.

"Oh, Abarai-san, how are you?" Nemu asked when he approached her desk.

"Kurotsuchi-san, is there any sort of technology the department has used for improving training skills?" Renji asked.

"Hmm," Nemu thought about things for a moment and then began typing away at her computer to the point where the keystrokes sounded like machine-gun fire. "You might think to try our Training Grid. It's in the basement."

"Training Grid?" Renji asked.

"It's a room we built that can allow one to exercise and test their limits within a virtual grid that stretches on infinitely to accommodate its user's specifications amongst many other functions," Nemu stated.

"Which way?" Renji asked enthusiastically, slamming a hand on Nemu's desk.

"I'll direct you, you need an access code to get down there and I'm high enough up that I have one. How long will you be using it?"

"Lelouch-taicho suspects that the battle will be on the fifteenth right?" Renji asked.

"Yes," Nemu confirmed.

"Keep the machine running non-stop straight through to the tenth," Renji told her.

"I…very well," Nemu acknowledged. She brought Renji down to the deep sub level where they entered a chrome room with a window that over looked a large, stadium sized, white tiled room. Renji looked at the control panel and, unfortunately didn't understand the interface.

"If you'd like I can monitor your training from my computer upstairs once you've gotten started," Nemu said.

"Why the eagerness to help me?" Renji asked.

"Your training will help Lelouch-sama's plans to defeat Talbumosuke and as such helping you become stronger, helps Lelouch-sama," Nemu responded.

"I see, thanks then," Renji said.

Nemu started up the grid. "Any specifications you'd like?" she asked.

"I was thinking I'd like to try training under ten times the normal gravity," Renji said.

"Gravity intensification, is that the only parameter you wish to utilize?" Nemu asked.

"It'll be the only thing I'll need," Renji said gravely.

"Very well then, go inside and I'll start things up," Nemu said.

Renji went inside. The grid squares shined with a bright red, giving the entire room a crimson glow. Renji felt it when the gravity intensified. "Good luck," Nemu spoke into the microphone.

Renji focused his mind and prepared himself. _All right, _he thought, _I either come out of this a war machine or a mess._ Renji unfastened Zabimaru and took off his shoes and socks to be a little more comfortable. _Guess I'll start with the basics. _He began doing sit-ups. His goal: 10 sets of 100 reps under ten times the normal gravity.

* * *

><p><strong>That Evening<strong>

Byakuya arrived home that evening later than he expected. He had put in an honest day's worth of work though so now all he had to do was look forward to whatever gracious set up HIsana had planned for him. Byakuya was looking forward to whatever it was Hisana had planned.

He found Hisana in her pink bed robe and slippers sitting in one of the floral patterned chairs with her feet on the cushion in front of it. The den looked rather plain in comparison to recent years. Hisana also seemed serious rather than in a partying mood. Byakuya was confused.

"Hisana, what's going on? Is something the matter?" he asked.

"Have a seat," Hisana gestured to the chair next to her. Byakuya sat down. Hisana took a deep breath before speaking. "There's something we need to talk about Byakuya-sama."

"Whatever is the matter?" Somewhere inside it could be inferred that Byakuya's masculine instinct to assist Hisana through violent acts was preparing itself to go into action.

Hisana began stroking her right wrist. "I…w-well…you see...I went to see Unohana-taicho earlier."

"Are you sick?" That was the first thing to come to Byakuya's mind.

"N-no! I'm perfectly healthy, b-but…I…there will soon be some changes around here." Hisana said.

"Changes?" Byakuya was confused.

"Here," Hisana gingerly grabbed her husband's hand and led it to her stomach. Hisana was hiding quite a small secret behind her Shihakusho. A secret that would only get larger in time until it was no longer a secret.

Byakuya's reaction was a mixture of shock, fear, anxiety and joy, mostly the first. "You…you're…"

Hisana kissed her husband on the cheek. "Happy birthday Byakuya-sama," Hisana walked out of the den and headed for the dining hall. "The chefs have prepared your favorites, so come to dinner soon," Hisana told him and then turned down the hallway and out of Byakuya's sight.

Byakuya sat in the chair in a daze as his hand touched where Hisana had kissed and his other hand was still cupped from where he had touched Hisana's stomach. Both hands dropped to the side though and Byakuya rose to his feet. As he strode towards the dining hall, if anyone else saw it they would've thought the apocalypse had come for Byakuya's normally hard eyes turned soft and a genuine smile spread across his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days Later<strong>

Lisa sat in a bar in the market district drinking and reading a light novel when Shunsui came by to offer up his company. "In a bar on your birthday, that's unusual," he said as he slid onto the stool next to her. "Shot down here!" he hollered at the bartender. "Something got you down?"

"What are you talking about this is what I've always done. I go into town get drunk and someone usually found me to take me back to the hideout," Lisa responded.

"That's terrible, of all days your birthday shouldn't be used for drinking yourself sick," Shunsui stated.

"Speaking of which I thought you weren't drinking again till after the war," Lisa looked at him with one eye open.

"I'm only having the one, besides it's your birthday, it'd be rude of me not to help you celebrate," Shunsui said to her.

Lisa put her glass down. "Ever since I left I've always just hated this day. The day my life just fell apart. And now even though I'm back where I belong, things can't go back to the way things were. Nanao's dead and I'm shut out from the Gotei. It's pathetic."

"Hey now, there's no reason to get like that," Shunsui argued. He sniffed the air, "Just how much have you had?"

"This is my forty-sixth glass why?" she asked.

Shunsui snatched it away from her. "Okay, you should stop. You know how you get when you get too drunk."

"Give me that, I need it!" Lisa declared.

Shunsui, to solve the issue, drank the rest of it. Lisa wound up attacking him, but she was so intoxicated all she did was fall off the stool. Shunsui helped her up. Lisa's glasses broke from the fall. Shunsui sighed, "All right come on, you're not doing anyone any favors by doing this to yourself," He hoisted his vice-captain on his back and took her to the fourth division. He figured some massage therapy would be better for her, and it would help get most of the alcohol out of her system.

That evening, after an honest day's worth of work, Hisana went to go see her in-laws to share the news.

She was greeted at the door by a friendly headlock from Kukaku. "H-hey it's the big sister. How's it going Hisana?"

"Pretty good, yourself?" Hisana asked.

Kukaku let her go and lit up her pipe. "Eh, not too bad, kind of disappointed I won't be going back out into the battle zone, but I understand why." She took a puff and then shouted up the stairs. "Rukia, your sister is here!"

One would've thought Rukia had just been told she'd won a gigantic stuffed Chappy with the way she came running to the foyer. She gave her sister a big hug. "It's good to see you, nee-san, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Rukia," Hisana said, "you?"

"I'm doing really well. What brings you here? How's nii-sama?" she asked Hisana.

"Oh, Byakuya-sama's the same as usual. Is Kaien-san around, I'd like for him to hear the reason for my visit as well," Hisana said.

"Whoo boy," Kukaku responded, "sounds like you've got quite the bit of news to share with us. Oi! Ganju go and see where the hell Kaien is!"

"Yes nee-sama!" her younger brother acknowledged. Kukaku, Rukia and Hisana went over to one of the Shiba clan's lounges and everyone made themselves comfortable. Kaien and Ganju walked in a few minutes later.

"So what's the fuss all about," he saw his sister-in-law, "oh hey, Hisana, what's up?"

"The whole reason I'm here," she responded.

"Oh, do tell," Kaien said jumping onto the couch where his sister was sitting. Ganju remained standing by the door.

"I don't know if you heard, but the other day I went to go see Unohana-taicho about something and well," Hisana took a dramatic pause, "In six months the Kuchiki family is going to have itself an heir."

Rukia's eyes lit up brighter than a candle, "Nee-san that's wonderful."

"Six months huh? So this happened…"

"Right before we went back to the World of the Living after we went to Hueco Mundo, right," Hisana confirmed Kukaku's suspicions.

"You sure you're fit to fight in that condition?" Kaien asked. "What if something happens to you or the child while you're fighting?"

"As long as I don't die, Inoue-san can reject any event so I figure if I can hold my own I'm going to do it. I talked with Lelouch, according to him this battle is going to be safety in numbers if things go according to plan," Hisana said, "Besides the fate of the world hangs in this battle and I'm a captain. I'm only in my first trimester, I'll be fine."

"You know saying stuff like that is a good way for things _not _to be fine," Kukaku told her.

"It's a good thing I'm not superstitious then," Hisana grinned.

"Have you thought about a name yet?" Rukia asked.

Hisana shook her head, "Haven't had time, been busy, but I thought I'd come over and tell you that you're going to be an aunt soon."

"Ichigo will flip when he finds out," Rukia chuckled.

"Or he'll use it as an excuse to start poking fun at you," Kukaku grinned. Ruki glared at her.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be an excellent mother Hisana," Kaien said and pressed his palm to his forehead, "but man oh man I never thought I'd live to see the day that Kuchiki Byakuya would become a daddy. I don't think there's been news this big since we all saw Aizen drop dead."

"Wait until I tell Renji, he'll go nuts," Rukia chuckled, "I wouldn't be surprised if nii-sama stuck him on babysitting duty."

"Speaking of Renji, I heard he's been training non-stop underground at the research department. Sounds like he's gearing up for the battle ahead," Kaien stated.

"Which most of us should start doing," Hisana stated. "We've only got approximately twelve days."

"Yeah, but the only person that doesn't have a fully functioning Bankai besides Renji is me and I don't know what I could possibly accomplish in such a short amount of time," Kaien responded.

At this same time Renji was doing pushups with one hand behind his back and not wearing a shirt. He'd asked Nemu to increase the training tank to hyper time, at her suggestion. Hyper time would allow Renji to spend more time training while less time travelled outside in the Soul Society. For every day Renji spent inside the grid, a week went by inside it.

Renji had also ratcheted up the gravity to 15 times. He had gotten too used to ten and needed more of a challenge. As sweat dripped from his brow and Renji did his final, millionth push up, Renji walked over, with almost no effort at all, to Zabimaru and picked it up. _It's time I kicked things up a notch, _"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji was going to go through most of his basic training all over again. If he could learn to control Zabimaru in this intense gravity, then logic dictated that the whip sword would be zipping through the air at bullet speed and several times stronger than he would normally execute. _I will get stronger, I will __**not**__ be a __**liability**__ on that battlefield. _Renji swore to himself.

Renji wasn't the only one tearing himself into the ground. Ichigo and his friends were all doing their best to get stronger. Soifon was drilling them with different tactical games and drills to toughen them up. Orihime was helping despite the fact that she would not go onto the battlefield. She was providing her friends with challenges by sending out Santen Kisshun and Koten Zanshun at her sensei's request to throw off her friends to simulate debris and shrapnel. She understood why she wasn't going to be there. It wasn't because she was weak, it was because even if she went out there she wouldn't be able to do much of anything. However, that didn't mean she was useless, Orihime was determined to show that she could still prove useful even if she wasn't going to fight.

Five days later the training was reaching its conclusion. Soifon wanted everyone to get plenty of rest so she stopped them a week before the battle so they could recover.

"I sympathize with you two now," Uryu said to the nearly exhausted Tatsuki and Ichigo. He looked at his teacher. "Fong-sensei you really are a master instructor."

Soifon simply smirked.

"Actually," Ichigo said getting to his feet, "I think I could use one more exercise."

"Kurosaki you're exhausted. You need to give yourself a break," Soifon told him.

"I wasn't talking about a fighting exercise," he concentrated and used the reishi around him to give himself a stamina boost. "Sensei, use your Bankai."

"Excuse me? Who put you in charge?" Soifon snapped.

"Sorry," Ichigo apologized, "it's just…I want to test my limitations. When you used your Bankai in Hueco Mundo I barely saw you move. I…want to race you with my speed against yours."

"A test of speed huh?" Soifon smirked slyly, "You sure about that. I'm the second fastest female Soul Reaper without my Bankai at all and I'm even faster with it."

"I don't care if I lose, but…if I can keep up, it'll be enough. Sensei…I revere you, you've always been able to push me in the right direction. It was thanks to you I learned a lot from Lelouch so…give me this final test. Let me see where I am in comparison to you."

"I think it's a great idea," Yoruichi said appearing from above in a tree.

"Yoruichi-sama," Soifon looked up to her.

Yoruichi jumped down to ground level. "A race sounds like a lot of fun. In fact I think I'll join you, see if Bee's Bankai is as fast as I remember it to be." Yoruichi pointed over the horizon. "We'll start here and go to the edge of the Seireitei, from there we have to circle around the outside to the opposite end and then cut through the middle using only the pathways then another half circle in the other direction before we cut through the Rukongai and loop back to this spot. First one to get back here and tag the tree," Yoruichi put her hand on the tree she jumped down from, "wins."

"Sounds good to me," Ichigo said.

"Me too," Soifon said and concentrated, "Bankai," she swirled with energy and emerged with her added claws, "Joo-sama no yogo Suzumebachi."

Ichigo hollowfied. "Let's do this,"

"On your mark," Yoruichi exclaimed, "get set," she took off.

"Hey! No fair!" Ichigo said and took off after her. Soifon followed suit.

"So how long do you think it'll take them?" Tatsuki asked.

"At their speed probably not even fifteen minutes," Uryu stated.

"Good luck Ichigo!" Orihime called even though Ichigo couldn't possibly hear him.

In the training room, Renji had finally gotten the hang of using his own Zanpakuto under the intense gravity. He'd even used the walls and floor to reflect the weapon at himself to increase his own reflexes and make it seem like he had an enemy to fight. He'd been at this for a while and now it was time to finally kick things up a notch. Hey, Kurotsuchi-san, crank this thing up to twenty times gravity and you think you can expand it so my Bankai isn't cramped in here?" Renji asked. The walls expanded outward and Renji felt the intensity of gravity increase upon him. "Here I go," Renji readied his Zanpakuto, "Bankai!" The large snake-headed weapon appeared. "Hihio Zabimaru!"

Back outside, Yoruichi, Soifon and Ichigo were zipping around the Seireitei like cheetahs on steroids. The teen prodigy was currently in last place trailing behind his sensei and her mentor as the two women continuously traded the lead. Soifon was zipping by so quickly, but she kept losing speed whenever she needed to change her direction, while Yoruichi gained speed on any turns and swerves that came by. Ichigo was just gleeful that he could keep up with one woman that he revered and another that had aided him greatly as well. Although he wasn't faster than them just the fact that he had yet to lose sight of them he considered a victory in his book.

"Hey, bee," Yoruichi said as she and Soifon ran side by side as her legs trampled along the ground like a rapidly spinning buzz saw, "surely this isn't your fastest speed."

"I..."

"Hey, what have I told you? You and I are no longer master and subordinate. Don't feel like you have to submit to me all the time. You're your own person not my shadow Soifon. I'll be more impressed if I lose to your Bankai then if I find out you let me win. You don't need to be so insecure. You're more than my friend and my assistant, you know that. You're the person I love and care about more than anyone else. So don't let me see you trying to be nice to me when what you should be doing is giving this your all," Yoruichi told Soifon.

"I..." Soifon said, as her legs hit the ground with a thud as her mind moved just as quick, "I understand!" Like a bolt of lightning Soifon took off faster than Yoruichi predicted. She tore ten, no twenty…no she was so far ahead she left Ichigo and her mentor in the dust. Her top speed was incredible.

_Whoa, when did sensei get so fast? _Ichigo wondered.

_Damn, I didn't realize she was this fast. Her Bankai really gives her quite the speed boost if she's faster than me. _Yoruichi used a flash step to get farther ahead. Ichigo followed suit with his own bursts of speed. In the end though by the time both made it to the tree Soifon was already leaned up against it. Yoruichi beat Ichigo, but the teen only trailed 30 seconds behind.

"Nice footwork there Bee," Yoruichi said and pat Soifon on the head as she pulled the short school teacher into her shoulder, "I'm proud of you." She told her.

Rather than get all jittery from being praised Soifon just hugged her mentor. "Arigato, Yoruichi-sama."

Tatsuki held her hands with her thumb and forefingers extended, framing the two women she looked up to. "Man, I wish I had a camera."

The sound of Ichigo collapsing on the ground behind her alarmed her. "Hey, you okay."

He groaned.

"I could've warned you."

* * *

><p><strong>Seven Days Later<strong>

As Lelouch predicted, Talbumosuke only took one month off before coming back out to challenge him and the others once again. As he predicted Talbumosuke was starting the fight off with his Espada at full power. Lelouch looked to each of them. Based on the data from everyone's fights, namely the image recordings, the abilities shown, and the names of the releases, Lelouch was able to deduce who was who.

Coyote Starrk had shed the guns and cowboy look and now was quadruped. He had silver-blue fur and was shaped like a gigantic wolf. He had a fur collar of sorts that was brown and two gigantic feathery wings. He had wolf-legs, wolf-head and wolf-tail, but they he had these gigantic bird-like wings, go figure. He had tufts of brown fur extending up from the joints on his limbs and circling around his fur collar was rotating group of what appeared to be bright blue, hexagonal shaped, beads. Starrk was about 1.5 times the size of the average wolf. His hollow hole was seen on his back in between his neck and wings.

Spargga Tedanelo was now a more hulking figure in muscularity than Kenpachi or Stefan. Also his bishouen charm was traded in for looking completely demonic. His mouth had two rows of sharp teeth. Spargga had a pair of gigantic, bat-like wings and rather than having four arms he had two and they were hulking and muscular. The hands themselves could probably hold a small dog. Spargga's legs were no slouch in comparison to his upper body, unlike Karrthus. His legs were as thick as tree trunks and the only clothing on Spargga's body was a pair of white pants, shredded down by ankles. His feet had clawed toenails as did his fingers. His skin was as black as the midnight sky and shadowy energy was seeping around him. His hollow hole was clearly visible where it always was.

Lelouch's eyes moved to Tia Hallibel. If he didn't know any better he would've thought it was she that was the lustful Espada for a moment. Hallibel's attire left her almost completely naked. She had a row of spines, which were shaped like shark teeth, which ran up from her nether regions up to her neckline. She had a set of two blue lightning bolt tattoos on either hip. She had gaunlets made from the same shaped bones that ran up from her wrist to her elbows. She was wearing black gloves. Around her bosom it was like a shark's jaw had imprinted itself on either side of her mammaries allowing the teeth to stretch over the large lumps of flesh and imprint themselves there. Two fins jutted out of Hallibel's back in a similar shape to a great white's, both were as wide as the pata from her stage one form. Instead of her pata, Hallibel was now carrying a spear along her back with the tip shaped like a tooth.

Ulquiorra Schiffer looked as bat-like as Spargga did demonic. He had two large horns upon his head. His entire body, save for his chest, was black and furry and he had a long, thin tail extended out from behind him. Blood dripped from his hollow hole in the center of his chest.

Whereas Starrk had gone from biped to quadruped, Nelliel Tu Odelschvank had done the exact opposite with her Segunda Etapa. Her skull mask was gone, replaced by two sharp goat horns that curved a little bit backwards. Nelliel had markings the same as the mark along the bridge of her nose on her shoulders and on her abdomen. She was covered in green fur along the upper portion of her torso, covering her breasts and only going down so far as to cover only 97 percent of her large bust. Nelliel had elbow-length black gloves, hoofed feet and a tail three times the size that a goat's tail would've been in proportion to the rest of Nelliel's body. She had no weapon in her hands to speak of.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez had muscularity to a normal degree, unlike the over the top guns that Spargga was wielding. Grimmjow's own strength was definitely not the kind you wanted to see on someone down a dark alley. To accent his increased strength, shoulder spikes jutted out along his shoulders towards his neck, a ring of blue flame was formed around Grimmjow's ankles, wrists, and neck. His finger and toenails were several inches longer in length. His body was also glossy, like a new cleaned animal coat, rather than being segmented so much. The color wasn't white anymore either, but rather a shining platinum. The eye paint around his eyes matched the color of Orihime's hair and his fangs now wouldn't be misplaced on a saber-tooth tiger. Other than that, he hadn't changed much from his release form, not like the drastic changes the others were showing.

The form Mia Arrurerie took was somewhat predictable. Her breast plate from her Resurreccion was now a chest plate, but the chest plate was fastened underneath Mia's bust pushing them up so that they didn't completely sag. The plate was well secured on her back, sides and front, but didn't cover Mia's breasts at all. The lower tip of the armor just barely reached her navel. She was also wearing a choker with a small human skull fashioned in front of it. She was wearing gauntlets on her wrists that extended up to her elbow with another band up by her shoulder. There were horns similar to Nelliel's on the backs of her gauntlets and Mia's hands were bare, while her bright red fingernails shined from the reflection of the sun. On her lower body Mia was wearing a pair of shin guards that were strapped to the backs of her legs and see through high heels. Along her back Mia had Cirucci's wings and her own, large-bat like wings. Unlike her other forms, she had nothing covering her nether regions this time, making her seem like a villain out of hentai.

Ciela Mieddo no, like Starrk, had also gone from biped to Quadruped. All of her legs were long, jointed and bug-like. Really the only difference between Ciela's Segunda Etapa and her regular form, between the changes in placement of all of her appendages was that now here wings were over her thorax of which was unnaturally large. Her thorax made up more of Ciela's frame than the rest of her. However, now she also had two stingers ejecting from the edge of her thorax and her skin was sapphire blue conjunction with a faint sandstone red, though her skin, which was basically her head, was still dark and her hair was still white. Her antenna though were short and hooked though like two index fingers bent and faced towards each other.

The change to Kira Luz was the second least significant. The plumes that covered his body in Resurreccion were no all quills. Kira's eyes were now fiercely glowing red, the size of saucers. Other than these two small changes Kira hadn't changed much.

And Yammy Rialgo…seemed to be missing.

"You appear to be short one individual," Lelouch chuckled.

"Oh, am I?" Talbumosuke smirked.

Suddenly a large, four clawed hand tore through a garganta. In fact, the hand seemed to be the size of the garganta itself. And it was the left hand. Suddenly from the ground to higher than the Soul Reapers were standing, the time space continuum was practically torn to shreds as what could only be described as the largest creature any of the Soul Reaper captains and lieutenants had seen in their life tore through the garganta leaving a gigantic hole in between the real world and Hueco Mundo. Everyone, including Lelouch was shocked. Yammy stood so tall and so massive that even though he had to been several hundred feet away from everyone else, Lelouch could see all of the details on the massive monster, emphasis on massive.

Yammy was so big, he had one foot in the river and almost the entire foot could still be seen. He stood taller than the pillars used to operate the massive Senkaimon, thankfully he was not close enough to one of them that his tail could smash one down. Yammy's lower body was red like blood and he had three claws on each foot, with a claw in the back of his foot with a large tail between his legs. Komamura's Bankai would've only stood up Yammy's bent knee. Yammy was so toned up that there were veins bulging and straining on his massive form. His arms were not as large as his legs. The proportion was like the arms on a T-rex in comparison to its legs, but Yammy's arms extended out to normal length. His entire hollow mask was upon his face and it was shaped like a dragon with a short nose. Drops of blood dripped from his eyes and his hollow hole in the center of his chest. Yammy's neck was about as thick and long as the horror summoned from Lelouch's Shokan Kishin, drawn to scale of course. Lelouch's massive summon of course was no bigger than that of Komamura's Bankai. Either one could be squashed flat or kicked away by Yammy's gigantic feet. Two large wings ejected from Yammy's shoulders. They were almost like winged arms with the way there were four nails jutting out of each of them. A large, blackened set of spines ran down from Yammy's neck to the base of the backside of his tail.

"I AM SO TOP TIER!" Yammy roared. His shout exuded his reiatsu forward, and everyone felt it. It was ridiculously powerful even from the large distance.

"Lelouch, may I introduce you to the beast of Hueco Mundo?" Talbumosuke gestured to Yammy.

"Stefan! Kenpachi! Like we discussed!" Lelouch shouted. Both Soul Reapers took off after the gigantic creature to fight it. Stefan instantly went Bankai and Kenpachi ripped off his eye-patch. "Formation Alpha!" Lelouch declared. From this he instructed his teammates to form up against specific Espada, code words of which had been worked out days ago at a strategy meeting.

The matchups were as follows: Tessai and Tosen would be fighting Ulquiorra. Ichigo was to fight Grimmjow on his own, the only one to fight someone without any help. Yoruichi and Soifon would team up against Hallibel. Kaien, Isshin and Renji would be up against Mia. Shunsui and Ukitake would face Kira. Chad, Kensei and Shinji would go up against Nelliel. Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Tatsuki and Uryu would fight Starrk. Hiyori, Sajin and Love would all fight Spargga. Mayuri, Rose and Hachigen would fight Gin. Lelouch did not plan to let the wildcard essential to his plan go unfought. He had a plan for Gin and those fighters were essential to making it work. Hisana, Mashiro, and Lisa would face Ciela. And finally he himself, Yamamoto, Urahara and Yuna would face Talbumosuke. Lelouch wanted Unohana on standby. He needed her for healing and had born witness to her power when she faced Ichigo's Resurreccion. At the first sight of trouble it was her job to help out, whether that meant healing or stepping in.

"Hmm, you know I don't recall seeing your friend in our last battle, Lelouch," Talbumosuke said, indicating Yuna.

"Oh, yes how rude of me, though I'm sure she can handle her own introductions," Lelouch stated.

Yuna looked at Talbumosuke and whipped out Yogo Keikai without calling its name. "So you're Talbumosuke, I've heard quite a bit about you. I am Homura Yuna, former captain of Squad 10, revived and reassigned vice-captain of Squad 8. I'm sure you've heard of me."

Talbumosuke resisted the urge to laugh and instead cracked a smile. "I see, so you found her reincarnation and awakened her memories. How interesting," Talbumosuke responded, "It won't matter though. My Espada are too powerful to be beaten by the likes of you Soul Reapers. Of course if they won't crush you I'll do it myself." Talbumosuke took two steps forward. "As you may have noticed, I've already activated my Bankai long before we came face to face. Zecho no Sozo!" Talbumosuke's reiatsu skyrocketed to its highest point. "Today marks the day that the Soul Society falls!" Talbumosuke pressed his fingertips to his forehead and then summoned a Visored mask over his face.

_A hollow mask? _Lelouch gaped.

Two black, energy wings flushed out from Talbumosuke's back. The mask had a rectangular visor and shape to it save for some dragon-ear shaped extentions up above Talbumosuke's actual ears. Talbumosuke's body became surrounded in an aura that was a mixture of red, black, blue, white and purple. His reiatsu was fierce and very dangerous.

_Good he's acting as I anticipated, _Lelouch thought to himself.

"Lamperouge Lelouch you asked me to be on point and so, as the leader of our quartet, I'm asking you Urahara Kisuke and Homura Yuna to stand back!" Yamamoto shouted.

"We can oblige Head Captain," Lelouch said and he and his companions retreated down and away towards the ground.

"Just you and me, did you forget what happened to you last time, Head Captain?" Talbumosuke asked.

"Don't try to taunt me. Lelouch figured out from watching you that you can't use your other abilities while in Zecho no Sozo, which includes Kuro Keimusho," Yamamoto responded.

"Well then make your move old man," Talbumosuke taunted.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you boy. There is a reason I have been Captain Commander of the Gotei for an entire millennium. It is because in an entire millennium no Soul Reaper has been stronger than me," Yamamoto's reiatsu flared, practically matching that of Talbumosuke's. "BANKAI!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Yes folks, Yamamoto just declared Bankai and when we come back you can expect to see it in all its glory as he uses it to fight a hollowfied Talbumosuke. And also is anyone shitting themselves from the massive monstrosity that is Yammy? I'd like to give kudos to deviant artist Arrancar Fighter for inspiring the forms for Nelliel, Yammy, Hallibel and Starrk. I have exams this week folks, but I will be sure to try and get something out Wednesday if I can. See you all then).**


	87. Lelouch Directs: The Second Battle Play

**(A/N: As a preemptive note I am truly sorry for the length of this chapter. Anyway, I'm on vacation now and it feels great and I'm hoping it stays that way. I'm a little nervous about one grade, but if all goes according to plan I should be able to stay at Bloomsburg University and be off academic probation for good, which is good news for you guys because a good mood for me, makes me open Microsoft Word and type so fast the keyboard sounds like machine gun fire. I will admit that before starting this chapter I had my own case of What Do You Mean It's Not Awesome [if you know trope speak] where upon I opened up my notebook in a rather over the top fashion and put on my game face while playing Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin. Now then LET'S DO THIS! As a last side note, I'd like to thank Greatkingrat88 aka Blekmedelninjan again for writing the Yoruichi/Soifon battle. In fact that's probably the reason this is longer than I wanted it to be in the first place).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Hell had been unleashed Yamamoto unleashed his Bankai. The sky, once clear with hope, unleashed a fury of storm clouds that seem to come out of nowhere and a giant black tornado, whirling in place cascaded down upon the head captain. The tornado lit itself on fire and everything within three square blocks was set upon in flames. The winds spun so fiercely Yuna screamed and ducked into Lelouch for cover, covering her hair while Lelouch used the came from his Zero suit, yes he had decided to wear it just like last time for more than just the aesthetic effects, to shield her as he looked on through the helmet at the whirlwind inferno.

_So, he decided to unleash it. The sooner the better I guess, but, _Urahara glanced over to Talbumosuke as he stood atop a telephone poll, _he doesn't seem the least be concerned._

The fiery storm cleared. Growing out of Yamamoto's black, in a wisp of green smoke was a creature with a troll face with large spiky hair and a beard as long as Yamamoto's, but frayed. It had ten arms. Its chest was basically two arms where the pectorals should be and two where the abdomen should be. There were three on its left side and three on its right. In each arm it was holding a flaming weapon in each arm. Each weapon was some form of blade, ranging from a large combat machete to a long, sleek, katana without a guard. Yamamoto was holding his own flaming weapon. Other than the flames from the tornado earlier still flickering about it didn't look like anything else had happened, other than the smoldering ash that used to be three square blocks of the Fake Karakura Town. "Ryujin Jakka Mugen Ikari!" **(Flowing Blade-Like Flame of Infinite Rage)**

Talbumosuke didn't seem the least bit concerned. "That's it? I expected something more from you Head Captain," the arrancar spoke with his voice distorted from the hollowfication under his command.

"Looks can be deceiving. That is a basic rule of combat. Let me show you," Yamamoto said calmly. Suddenly the creature lashed out towards Talbumosuke as its lower body seemed to be nothing but a wisp of twisting dark green flame connected towards the captain's back by what appeared to be a spiritual cord.

Talbumosuke disappeared and got around the creature as it lunged forward with its ten arms. _If its connected to the Head Captain then severing the link should destroy the creature. _Talbumosuke brought his hand down through the center of the flaming cord with a karate chop. As expected the creature disappeared. "How ineffective," Talbumosuke smirked as he saw his hand received minimal damage from cutting the cord with his bare hands. He healed it with high speed regeneration and tore towards the Head Captain, but as he drew near the creature regenerated completely growing once again out of the head captain's back and attacking Talbumosuke with its upper two right arms as they tore towards him seeming to extend from the creature's body with the creature itself barely moving at all. Talbumosuke drew away, but two more arms were circling around from behind him coming from the creature's left side. Talbumosuke did a backwards midair flip to dodge away from the swings and Shunpoed away from the direction the creature was facing, running away from the pursuing arms as Yamamoto deployed the rest of the creatures arms to pursue the arrancar lord until they all were coming at him from different angles. _That's it, right this way. _Talbumosuke waited till the arms drew near and then, with his arms folded drew back forcing them all to pursue him in on direction like ten pointy blades of death looking to skewer him. "Here's a little something Ulquiorra taught me," Talbumosuke said and held up his hand so that his middle, ring and pinky finger were against his palm, thumb out a little and index finger bent, but pointed forward. "Cero Oscuras." A black cero with a purple outline, similar to how Kurohitsugi was executed fired forward. All ten arms were obliterated and Talbumosuke found himself at a moment's piece only to notice red mist converging around him and a tendril of it try to lacerate his right arm right off He dodged out of the way as it went by only to notice that Yamamoto's little episode had caused much condensation to the cold area around him, creating a lot of fog, but the fog was starting to seep away in favor of red mist. A red mist, of which, was all too familiar to Talbumosuke,

"Well, Lelouch's plan worked rather splendidly," a whirlwind blew and Urahara appeared in front of the hollowfied arrancar lord as Talbumosuke realized he was now inside the shopkeeper's Bankai.

"You…planned this?" Talbumosuke's eyes converged.

"Only if we needed it," Urahara responded, hand on hat, "If you had been skewered right there it would've been the end, but now it's my turn and Benihime isn't very good accepting defeat so she's very angry with your escape last time. This time for sure. She'll swallow you whole."

While Talbumosuke prepared once again to face with Urahara's torturous Bankai, Tosen and Tessai had already realized the power of Ulquiorra's Segunda Etapa. The Espada didn't have a scratch while Tosen had marks on his neck that came from strangulation and Tessai's fingers were bleeding from, with his bare hands, pulling Tosen free from Ulquiorra's tail.

"He's strong," Tosen noted.

"We knew that. He's was Aizen's most loyal and one of Talbumosuke's fiercest," Tessai declared.

"Then I guess it's time. I didn't want to have to do this so soon, but I am left with no choice. Bankai," Tosen unleashed the empty blackness that was his Bankai upon Ulquiorra.

_Absolute darkness, _Ulquiorra noted, _Grimmjow's report contained information on this. _He held his hands a width apart from one another. _If Jaegerjacques can break it so easily then I can as well. However, I'd like to take the Soul Reaper with it. _Green energy seeped in between Ulquiorra's hands. He couldn't see it, but he could feel it. "Lanza Del Relampago". Tosen came striking in towards Ulquiorra and the Espada felt a part of his tail get nicked by Tosen's blade. He regenerated the small scratch. _In the end I am surprised, I thought a captain like former director general Tosen would've had more strength than this. How unfortunate. _He didn't throw the lance yet though, he waited. Waited for Tosen to strike.

_He's waiting for me. I've not heard of this "Lance of Lightning", I suppose it is something that only comes with these Segunda Etapa. I must be careful. I sense a powerful energy from his right arm. I'll aim for the left. _

Tosen went forward and attacked, but as he attacked Ulquiorra's left arm the Cuarto Espada having anticipated such an attack, with a lucky guess at the exact same time Tosen made his attack he swatted his tail out towards Tosen, using his knowledge to know that to avoid the his lance Tosen would circle around towards Ulquiorra's back to which Ulquiorra threw the lance towards Tosen. He missed, but the lance lodged in the edge of Tosen's Bankai. There was an explosion so large it would've made a cherry bomb seem like a popped balloon in comparison. Tosen's Bankai was shredded apart and Tosen was caught in the blast. The ninth division captain fell from the sky, bleeding and injured heavily as he crashed through a house. His blade rolled away from his body and tapped against a wall, his clothes in tatters. Damage of this extent would kill a normal human, but for Tosen he'd be out of commission for at least two months, requiring up to three months physical therapy provided he received medical attention as required. Needless to say Tosen would not get up for the remainder of the battle.

Ulquiorra however, was not content with letting him live. He lowered himself to the ground and charged a Cero Oscuras. _Now to finish the job._

"BLINK, MAJUTSU-SHI SAIKOOOOOOOO!" **(Sorcerer Supreme) **A roaring declaration was made as a golden armored fist punched Ulquiorra in the face and bruised the Espada's cheek sending him spiraling away. Ulquiorra gained his footing rather easily as he raked his nails along the street. He looked up from his three point landing, tail curled in a question mark as he saw Tessai standing before him. Tessai was wearing two heavy looking golden armored fists and two heavy looking golden armored, snow-boot height boots. "I CANNOT ALLOW THIS!" Tessai declared as he flexed his muscles while bringing his clenched fists awfully close together. The concrete around him crackled and burst, floating around him as he stood in place.

Ulquiorra could not believe such power could come from a single Soul Reaper. _Who is this man?_

As a certain otherworldly sergeant might say: His name is Commander Tsukabishi Motherfuckin' Tessai bitch! And don't you forget it!

Tessai stomped towards Ulquiorra and faster than the Espada could react, decked Ulquiorra in the face before bringing his hand forward and firing a golden energy ball into his torso, blasting him back. Ulquiorra retreated with Sonido. _That was definitely a Technicolor Shakkaho just now, but how did he…_

Ulquirora noticed Tessai was already behind him and coming forward. Tessai took a swing Ulquiorra scraped his lance up Tessai's stomach with his claws causing the big man to bleed, but Tessai fought through the pain and punched Ulquiorra square in the face, sending him back. Ulquiorra fired off a cero Oscuras blindly. It still would hit with the range it covered, but Tessai was prepared to stop it.

He flexed his mighty muscles and prepared a golden, incantationless, Hado 88: Hiryugeikzoku Shintenraiho with his Shikai's power, which allowed him to cast any Hado or Bakudo and turn them gold at the same time using their full power with no incantation or declaration required. It also enhanced his physical blows from his hands and feet. The golden Hado ripped into Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras and the two blasts fought for dominance until both wound up drawing and exploded, blowing Tessai and Ulquiorra back.

Meanwhile, Tatsuki, Uryu, Byakuya and Hitsugaya were still sizing Starrk up. _Such energy, _Hitsugaya noted.

_**Starrk! What are you waiting for? Attack them! **_Lilynette told him.

_Not unless they strike first. I won't commit to violence against weaklings. They haven't attacked me yet. If I can win by intimidation I will. No one is dying yet. We have the upper hand. There's no reason for me to strike unless it is self-defense._

Uryu readied his bow. "Stay your bow, Quincy," Byakuya said, "We shouldn't provoke it without a plan. It doesn't seem to wish to strike unless we make the first move."

"So what are we going to do, wait it out?" Hitsugaya asked.

"That seems like the logical plan, yes," Byakuya stated.

"No way, you're telling me he won't strike unless we do," Tatsuki asked, already in her Katachi no Ryu Kaijin Hada form.

"That seems to be exactly what he's saying," Uryu said.

"What are we, cowards?" Tatsuki asked.

"Watch yourself, that thing is in a completely different league from the last Espada I faced. These Segunda Etapa are not to be taken lightly," Hitsugaya warned.

"Ichigo would probably say we could do it if we work together. Cover me!" Tatsuki declared and charged forward.

"Dammit Arisawa get back here!" Uryu called. "Agh! Dammit!" He prepared to fire necessary cover fire for Tatsuki, but she didn't get halfway towards Starrk before a rush of wind blew in the direction of the three males and Starrk was now in front of Tatsuki, body to the side. Blood shot out of her torso and blood dripped from Starrk's frontal claws.

_I didn't even…see him move, _Tatsuki dropped out of the ground.

"Damn! I'll go help her," Uryu said and took in after her. He had medical equipment. He could heal her.

Hitsugaya, for some odd reason, was smiling.

"I'm afraid I missed the joke," Byakuya said coldly.

"I was just thinking, I get the feeling Lelouch planned this," Hitsugaya said. Byakuya glanced towards him. "Think, that thing is the most powerful Espada. I think Lelouch knew Arisawa would do that and had Uryu on hand to repair whatever damage he received knowing that it would only attack in self-defense. However, he needed us both to bear witness to its power and so, as the faster of the two of us, I must ask, did you see it move?"

"I missed a few movements, but I'll adapt quickly. I assume you have a plan," Byakuya readied his blade.

"Yes," Hitsugaya looked up and felt the wind with his hand. "A northwestern gale."

"Why is the wind important?" Byakuya asked. Hitsugaya pointed to where the Head Captain was.

"A lot of condensation was brought upon by the Head Captain's release of Bankai, that, with the wind blowing this way, will be pushed east. In this frigid air the air will only grow, once again, moist and cold, and with so much moisture in the atmosphere, cold moisture no less, I can prepare a technique that just might work," Hitsugaya stated.

"So you want me to buy you time?" Byakuya asked.

"Hai," Hitsugaya responded, "Can you do it?" I have to keep a measure on the atmosphere so you'd be fighting almost completely alone. I can provide cover fire if I see it, but if we want this creature dead when opportunity arises I must conserve my strength.

Byakuya took a look at Starrk and then at his blade, then at Hitsugaya and then back at Starrk and then turned his Bankai upside-down. "I agree."

"Huh?"

"Earlier you said you felt Lelouch planned this. I am inclined to agree. Take all the time you need. I will fight and hold this lupine creature off," Byakuya let go of his sword, "Bankai," The rows and rows of blades appeared and disappeared, "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya used Shunpo and got within Starrk's strike zone and attacked guiding the blades with the palms of his hands. Starrk dodged and Byakuya saw him go overhead and pivoted his body and blocked as Starrk came in with his claws. The beads around Starrk's neck began rotating and glowing as Starrk opened his mouth and fired a bunch of balas in rapid succession at Byakuya. The noble captain used Shunpo to escape and appeared on Starrk's right flank. Starrk whapped out his wing and impacted it against Byakuya's blades, dispersing them. Byakuya drew away from Starrk, covering his retreat with a barricade. Starrk charged headlong right through it and came within inches of Byakuya only for the noble captain to have vanished as Starrk made his charge through.

_**Where'd he go? **_Lilynette wanted to know.

_That's what I'm trying to find out! _Starrk shot back.

"Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro!" The kido came in without warning immobilizing Starrk.

_**Move damn it! **_Lilynette shouted.

_What do you think I'm trying to do? _Starrk shot back.

_Got him! _Byakuya declared. He converged all of his Bankai's blades on Starrk simultaneously.

_**That's it! We're switching. Gimme control! **_

_What! Hey Lilynette!_

Starrk and Lilynette rather than one being the guns and Starrk having the body like in their Resurreccion now shared the same body. Either one could have command of the entire body depending on the stronger willpower. And usually that was the young looking blonde.

Starrk surrendered control rather quickly and yawned. _**Fine, maybe I can catch some Zs. Wake me if, **_he yawned again, _**you need me.**_

Now in control, Lilynette's aggression now allowed her to break free of the kido. A little something Talbumosuke had planned on when he designed Starrk's Segunda Etapa once he learned about their fusion in Resurreccion. At no expense to their reiatsu, Talbumosuke knew Starrk would assume control at first, then Lilynette would take it eventually and Starrk would surrender control. He figured whatever enemy would react to the "react if there's an action" strategy from Starrk, would be unprepared when Lilynette took control and she suddenly went on the offensive.

When all the blades finally passed, Lilynette was revealed to be completely unharmed. In between her teeth was a gold-plated blade with a square guard and an hollow circular handle with a solid rectangular handle in the middle. The beads around her neck were gone. Lilynette had used the body's wings and the blade in her mouth to bash away a lot of the blades. A sheathe for the blade was along the right side of her back. Lilynette put the blade away with her teeth. Byakuya was surprised to see her unharmed.

"Don't you get who you're dealing with?" Lilynette spoke telepathically baring her fangs and growling, "You're not dealing with any old arrancar or any old Espada you're dealing with the Primera Espada. We're number one and Starrk and I are going to show that we're number one." Lilynette grabbed her blade again. "Painfully."

Lilynette tore towards Byakuya blade between the teeth and tore right through the noble captain's blades and slashed through a chunk of his abdomen. It was the first time the fast and nimble Byakuya Kuchiki had been taken by complete surprise.

"This is the power of the Primera Espada," Lilynette growled before tearing forward and the battle continued.

In the meantime, Kaien was trying to deal with Mia all by himself, fiercely declaring that he didn't want any help and wanted to fight Mia alone. Renji thought he was nuts, but Isshin held him back, letting Kaien do what he wanted.

"Are you nuts?" Reni had shouted at the former captain. "He'll get murdered. You can feel that can't you? Tell me you can feel that. She'll kick his ass!"

"Sometimes people just have to learn lessons the hard way," Isshin had responded.

Some time had passed since then and Renji was right. Kaien was getting ripped apart. Mia was dominating him and not in the pleasing way. As she slipped passed Kaien's Daitan'na gama attack from two of his Bankai's tridents she slammed her foot into his back and lowered herself into the ground. She floated in midair and perched herself like she was sitting in and invisible chair and crossed her legs. "What's wrong Kaien-kun? Is this all you have? I'm disappointed," She smiled at him, "I'd be much happier if you're friends joined in on the fun," she flipped her hair out with her hand, "things are always so much more fun in a group."

"Screw…you," Kaien grunted getting up, he directed all of his blades to attack with Ajisai dai Kozui.

"How boring," Mia said and in the blink of an eye deflected all of Kaien's attacks. She yawned as she stood in the air. "Is that all Kaien-kun, nothing new to add to the table? Nothing to keep things fresh and exciting? How utterly disappointing!" Mia grinned in a way that would make a serial killer's smirk while killing their victim preferable by comparison. She charged white energy and blasted it towards Kaien.

"Hikotsu Taiho!" the red beam of energy soared over Kaien's head and blasted straight through Mia's cero and blasted the Septima back quite a ways away. Behind him Kaien heard the battle cry of a high pitched reptilian cry. There stood Renji, Bankai out, scowling. "Shiba-senpai," Renji called to his superior in experience, "You're an idiot."

Kaien looked bizarrely at Renji wondering what brought this on, but also surprised to see that it was Renji that had saved his ass. "R-Renji?"

"What the hell were you thinking?" Renji shouted. "Do you always have to do everything by yourself? I understand who Mia is. I know you feel obligated to be the one to finish her off. But tell me did you ever get anywhere by doing things on your own?"

Flashes of his assistance from Lelouch against Metastacia and assistance from Ichigo when Aizen was about to kill him flashed through Kaien's mind. Kaien smiled at realizing how stupid he was. "No…no I haven't. Thanks Renji," Kaien said. Renji used Flash step and landed next to the Shiba Clan leader. _When was he able to move that quickly and with so much mass?_

"Don't mistake me, I'm not doing this for you," Renji said, "However, Rukia would be pretty damn pissed at me if you died and I did nothing to prevent it."

"He's right you know," Isshin said appearing on the scene, Bankai at the ready, standing next to Kaien, "Rukia, Kukaku, Ganju, they're all expecting you to come out of this alive. What are we supposed to say when we show up the door with your body in pieces 'Oops'?" Kaien chuckled and Isshin whacked him over the head. "Think a little next time all right?" Isshin said to him. "I shouldn't have to explain that to one of the finer clan leaders."

Kaien smiled again and patted his hair down. "Yeah, you're right." Kaien called forth for his tridents to revolve around him as he stared waiting for Mia. "Well Mia, this is how you wanted it. We're all in a group. Come on out!"

Mia appeared and she was bleeding a little from her forehead. Renji had done quite the number on her. Besides the forehead injury she was scratched up along her body and her chest plate was cracked. "You're more durable than you look. With all the training I did I thought I'd tear a hole in you," Renji smirked.

"Oh, no, no, no, I have much better stamina than that," Mia chuckled, "I can't let it end right at the start. We're just getting started." She placed one hand over her nether regions and the other over her busom and began feeling herself up.

_No, not this again! _Kaien stared in annoyance.

"What the hell is she doing?" Renji asked.

"I don't know," Isshin said only for blood to dribble from his nose, "but are you as turned on as me?"

"I don't know either of you," Kaien palmed his face abashed to have such perverted teammates.

Mia continued to fondle herself, moaning erotically with Renji and Isshin looking on with anticipation and Kaien not caring. It should be noted that Kaien had built up an immunity to Mia's charm. Her ability to drawn in the lust of her opponents was solely built upon the lust within their bodies. Before marrying Rukia it was the fact that Mia was Miyako that kept Kaien at bay, now his successful marriage made it so that he was unaffected by the succubus. Isshin, who was still a large pervert and Renji, whose love life was in the toilet, both were incapable of resisting and the feed, unbeknownst to Kaien was only making Mia stronger. As he had noted before "She loved and audience".

Mia's reiatsu exploded as she climaxed. Her bust expanded and her muscles tensed and her reiatsu spiked. "All right boys, let's play!" Mia dove forward and faster than lightning knocked landed beneath Kaien delivering a high kick from down low before spinning on her hands and with the force of her spin knocked Renji and Isshin away. Their lust kept them distracted too long with her goods in full view and Mia knocked them both away. Mia chuckled. "Where did all your energy go? You seemed so ready to fight me before."

_Damn, _Kaien thought, _why did Lelouch make __**us **__fight __**her**__?_

While the 13th Division vice-captain thought upon this subject, Kira was set up in preparation to face Ukitake and Shunsui.

_According to captain Kurotsuchi if we don't give him our real names he can't…_

"Ukitake, Jushiro and Kyoraku, Shunsui hmm. I'll be sure to make a mental note of that," Kira chuckled.

_How did he—_

"Surprised?" Kira pointed to his bulging eyes with his left hand. "With my Segunda Etapa active I don't even need to ask for my enemy's name. I have special eyes where I can read my enemy's name as though it were floating above their head. I can even do the same for an enemy's Zanpakuto.

"So what if you know our names?" Shunsui said lackadaisically, "As I recall you also need a sample of our blood in order to write it down."

"Oh that won't be a problem," Kira responded, "Not if I do," he tensed up, "this!" The quills extending from his body began firing in rapidity like arrows rained upon from hundreds upon hundreds of archers.

"Katen Kyokotsu! Bushogama!" Shunsui whipped up a whirlwind to knock away the quills directed at him. Kira was already behind him.

"Cero!"

"Sogyno no Kotowari!" Ukitake blocked the attack for Shunsui and shot the attack right back at Kira.

The Espada was caught in the power of his own cero. "DAMN YOU!" Kira charged forward only for Shunsui to come in from above.

"Takaoni."

Kira leapt back, but Ukitake was right behind him and cut him across the back, cutting him up real good. "Finish it Shunsui!" Ukitake shouted.

"Bushogama!"

The attack came barreling forward. "Got you," Kira grinned. Quickly, with his own blood, he scribbled Kyoraku Shunsui onto his chest. Shunsui's motor skills shut down immediately and he plummeted towards the ground.

"Shunsui!" Kira fired a rapid succession of quills at Ukitake. The senior captain was forced to use Shunpo to escape. He couldn't absorb physical projectiles and he was confused since Kira had obviously used his own blood to do what he did to Shunsui and Mayuri said there was a delay from the activation sequence.

"Confused?" Kira asked turning around. He loved explaining to his opponents. He thrived in making them feel helpless. "While it may be true in Cuaderno's first form that I require my opponent's blood to cut someone down, in Segunda Etapa I can use my own blood instead if I've been attacked by that person since the activation and unlike my first form the results are instantaneous. You both are doomed."

"Bushogama!" Kira wide-eyed, escaped the attack to the side.

"But…how? You should be on the ground!" Kira's eyes bulged.

"I suppose that's true under normal circumstances, but like with anything a battle between Soul Reapers and hollows is a battle of reiatsu," Shunsui tipped his hat. "Your ability might be powerful, but it's not absolute. The stronger your opponent, the less time they'll spend completely inactive. I was able to get up the moment I impacted with the ground and considered I fell a couple hundred meters what with gravity being the way it is I'd estimate hmm about ten seconds of inactivity. And by that standard I'd say we're a bit more off than you can chew, Mr. Espada."

"No that's impossible! My ability is flawless! Flawless I tell you flawless!" Kira pronounced. Kira wrote both Shunsui and Ukitake's names down and dropped them both out of the sky. "There see! Return from that why don't you?" Kira said and laughed maniacally.

On the ground Ukitake and Shunsui talked to each other before returning to the air. "What do we do Jushiro? If he keeps this up we can't keep taking sky dives from high heights without a parachute indefinitely. Got a plan?"

"Just one, but it's going to involve some trust," Ukitake thought to himself, "There's only one power I can think of that can cancel that ability, but it's quite the risk. I won't ask you to do it if you're not up to it."

"You draw him in and I let fly the ol' roulette wheel, looks like we got ourselves a game plan," Shunsui looked up at the sky, "We're far away from the others down on the ground here, "Hopefully no one else will see it."

"That's probably why Lelouch isolated us like this," Ukitake stated, "Well…here we go."

As Ukitake and Shunsui started up their dynamic strategy another duo was hard at work: Fong "Soifon" Shaolin and Shihoin "Goddess of Flash" Yoruichi. There they stood, as players in the pinnacle of the single greatest event in the known history of soul society. Whoever won the day would be remembered in the tomes of soul society lore as the greatest of heroes; the losers as the foulest of villains.

It occurred to Yoruichi that for all her years of inaction, all twenty of them, all that time spent hiding, resting, it was still exactly the same feeling. She felt just like she had on those countless missions she had carried out as commander of the second division and the entire Onmitsukido, as she had upholding the order of the soul society, as she had carrying out the purges again hollows, traitors and insurgents alike. It was that same cool, cold level head she always had whenever there was no room left to be frivolous; the same complete seriousness and readiness to with extreme prejudice strike the enemy time and again, until there was nothing left to kill. This was the killer she had been raised to be as a Shihoin princess, and the killer she had so early decided to be more than.

For Soifon, it was much simpler. It did not matter to her what history would think, or what would happen tomorrow if Atrumier Talbumosuke won- if that happened, she and her one true love would both be dead. She did not think about it even shortly, only assessing the strength of the deadly beauty in front of them.

Their opposition, Tia Hallibel, was amazing. Both beautiful and powerful, her stunning appearance so uncaring, she was in a completely different zone from the perversely single-minded sexuality of Mia. The reiatsu emanating from her person in that Segunda Etapa was overwhelming. It was easily twice that of Soifon's own, perhaps three times- even added together, her own and Yoruichi's reiatsu would be overpowered.

Readying her already released Zanpakuto, Soifon uttered, "You know, if this was not a matter of mortal combat, I would probably feel inclined to make a remark on her breasts."

"Well, she _is_ your type." Yoruichi said, grinning. "Tall, dark, busty..."

"Is this battlefield a game to you?" Tia shot back. "Well-"

In a split second she rushed, crossing the distance faster than Soifon could clearly see- but not faster than she could react. Hallibel lashed out, her simple six-foot spear penetrating Soifon's skull-

Only Soifon stood twenty feet away, next to Yoruichi.

"Shunpo expertise," Soifon remarked, "And that was really just a goad. You'd have to be some kind of _moron_ to let yourself actually get distracted in a fight for your life."

"Quite," Hallibel retorted in agreement.

"She's incredibly fast, but not too good at decelerating. She doesn't have step mastery like the two of us," Soifon quickly said to Yoruichi, "Like a charging bull."

Yoruichi nodded. "You got it."

"And since I've seen what she can do..." Soifon said, holding up her Zanpakuto. She looked to Yoruichi- she did not even have to ask, she knew Yoruichi would cover her if the split second it took would make the espada attack. Their teamwork was flawless. "Bankai: Joo-sama no Yogo Suzumebachi!"

"Bankai already?"

"I can't hold back. Speed is the one thing I can't lose out in."

Yoruichi, already having released Shinsei Tora, nodded. Deciding to give them no more time, Hallibel charged, with eye blinding speed- but to Soifon, she might as well have moved in bullet time. Spear held forward, she thrust, right at Yoruichi-

_To protect the queen, or to kill your enemy._

No. No thinking. Soifon trusted Yoruichi and that included trusting her to protect herself. As the thrust came, she gently stepped on the spear, speeding over Hallibel. The impact hit Yoruichi full force. Knowing she was out-sped at the charge, Yoruichi instead decided to use her superior reflexes to deflect the weapon. The tip of the spear went wide, but the momentum was not lost- Hallibel barreled into Yoruichi, and not wasting the opening, the Espada smashed her fist full force in Yoruichi's face, sending her flying.

After going some two hundred feet Yoruichi managed to catch herself, but Hallibel was already at her.

_That's right. Target me._

Only barely evading, Hallibel stepped to the side as Soifon rushed past her in a blur.

"Impressive speed," Hallibel commented, "To reverse your momentum so quickly..."

"I outrank the laws of physics. What can I say?" Soifon said, her face blank, "Oh, and have a look."

Two homonka had appeared on Hallibel's skin, one on her shoulder, one on her neck.

"I tried to hit you in the same place," Soifon held up her right arm claw with traces of blood on both tips, "I guess my control could use some improving."

_I didn't even feel that, _Hallibel gaped, nodding slowly. These two were heavily inferior in reiatsu, but that ability...this was a very serious matter, "I see, then."

Not bothering to retort, Soifon flashed from one side to another, testing Hallibel's defenses. The Tercera Espada was as fast as they had thought, though- she could land no attack when she saw her coming. Yoruichi charged too using her martial arts to their best with her claw.

_No good. If I let them keep this up, eventually there will be an opening, _Hallibel realized.

Letting one of Yoruichi's thrusts connect, Shinsei Tora's blades dug into her flesh. The wound was only shallow; her reiatsu-enforced hierro whittled the damage down significantly. The dark skinned blonde grabbed Yoruichi by the wrist, while making a swipe with her spear towards Soifon who dodged, flipping backwards, but it was all she needed. With all her might, she flung Yoruichi downwards.

"Cascada." A massive, crushing force of water swelled down on Yoruichi, drenching her in the fluid and sending her cascading to the ground with the forceful waves, flooding the streets past walkable height. Hallibel didn't let up though and threw a cero down on top of that.

Soifon did not hesitate to strike back. Charging forwards, she stepped, flashed, appeared and reappeared, finally striking at Tia's back. Sidestepping at the last second, the espada dodged the stinger, grabbing the wrist of the ex-assassin.

"Don't overcommit," She said shortly. Swinging Soifon like a rag doll, she threw her in the opposite direction. She fired a cero after her, connecting solidly. It was a rush job. It would do no lasting damage to a captain class Soul Reaper, but it would give her time to follow up on her other opponent.

Yoruichi struggled to her feet. The water cascade had not been very harmful in itself, but it with the cero on top had been very disorienting. She looked up just in time to see Hallibel bearing down on her.

"Oh, shi-"

There was that quiet, unmistakable sound as Hallibel ran her through the stomach.

Soifon rushed like a bull seeing red. Nobody, but _nobody_ could hurt Yoruichi and live. It was _on_.

Hallibel twisted her spear. In her hand, she began charging a cero-  
>Yoruichi pointed her palm at Hallibel's face. The surge of power was almost instant, but to Hallibel's credit she reacted as quick as was possible. She retrieved her spear, threw herself back-<p>

BOOM!

Soifon could see the explosion from afar, as she sped forwards. So Yoruichi had gone for that move already?

Hallibel staggered backwards. Her head spun; she thought she might have a concussion. _W__hat__ in the four corners of Hueco Mundo was…_

"Didn't see that coming, did you?" Yoruichi said, spitting blood, "We prepared for all eventualities, including taking a serious injury," Down her arms, a series of black lines ran- dozens, maybe over a hundred. One long line glowed brightly and then disappeared.

"That-that was-" Hallibel said, trying to make things spin a little less. Not letting up, Soifon came in, landing a powerful roundhouse kick to the woman's cheek, following it up with a series of blows, kicks, punches. Driven back, Hallibel could only parry for the time being.

"Kido lines, the newest in kido developments. You store a destructive spell in each one of these," Soifon explained to her what they were as she fough Hallibel back, "and you can deploy them almost intantly. No incantation needed, no warning given. Takes months to prepare, and it hurts, too, so it's not something we'd usually do. Of course you just took a level seventy-three to the face," She finally began to let up, "So if you're feeling a bit dizzy, that's why." With a fearsome high kick from down low, the same kind Mia had performed on Kaien, Soifon connected into Hallibel's jaw and then kicked her away with the sole of her foot. Quickly she retreated to Yoruichi and put a concerned hand on her shoulder. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Yoruichi said, grimacing, "She didn't do too much damage. I say we use the lotus pattern. This tiger pattern isn't doing enough damage."

The so named "patterns" were attack forms particular only to their team work, special strategies practiced and used over and over to perfection. Whether against one, two or three opponents, the two had a plan.

"Lotus it is." Soifon said, nodding. "I'll keep her busy."

Still trying to catch her breath, make those stars go away, Hallibel took a moment to herself on a rooftop. That hit had been fully charged; how it had not damaged her opponent as well was beyond her. It occurred to her that they were stopping her from utilizing her greatest advantage: power. She had played right into their hands, too. Raising her spear high, Hallibel _roared_, summoning a literal tsunami, a massive wall of water. Time to negate that damn speed advantage. She would turn this battlefield entirely to her natural realm. In the water, she would move just as fast. The same could not be said for the two women that were her opponents. Giving a quick look, she surveyed the battlefield. The reiatsu of the shorter one, Soifon, was still down there in the town, where she had impaled Yoruichi with extreme prejudice.

The other one, though...she could not easily sense her. Was it a trap? Most likely. Response? Spring the damn trap, power through it and kill them both, and return to Las Noches where her loved ones waited. She could not let even one of them down. They all depended on her, Sun-sun, Mila Rose and Apache. The finishing blows to them seemed to have been purposely non-lethal. It both boggled and calmed Hallibel to know that her cherished companions and followers would recover to full strength after some rest. This fight was for them. Charging at Soifon, a wave at her back, Hallibel's face was a mask of grim resolution.

Soifon took a stance, letting the espada charge her. She took a deep breath as the water hit. Firing a kido to counter the immense force of the wall of water, she held her ground.

Like a fisherman trying to make his catch with a harpoon, Hallibel struck. Soifon narrowly dodged Hallibel, receiving a glancing stab along the shoulder as a result. Not letting up, Hallibel followed up with a left hook. The enemy tried to dodge, but this time, fully submerged, she scored a clean hit along Soifon's torso. Soifon fought not to let her mouth open. She could hold her breath indefinitely, but if she got her lungs flooded she was a goner. Shunpoing backwards at what seemed like a snail's pace, Soifon was now on the defensive. Hallibel smiled, the advantage was hers.

Even in bankai, underwater movement was heavy. Frowning, she considered her next move. Electrical kido? It would fry her and it was likely Espada wouldn't be affected, too much reiatsu even with the elemtnal advantage. In close combat, Soifon figured she still had the upper hand. She calculated could dodge any cero, water or no, and the Espada's form was sluggish, unrefined next to her own. Of course, physics were not Soifon's thing as she stated to be 'above them'. Holding out her arms, she released her best card for the situation: _shunko_. Her sleeves ripped, and her energy spiked. Charging a kido spell in her off hand, she waited for Hallibel to come.

Hallibel, like the namesake of her Zanpakuto, circled round Soifon, coming closer and closer. Finally she struck hard and fast. Soifon, still adjusting to the underwater speed, took a melee hit of an underhand punch right to the solar plexus. The spell she charged discharged harmlessly into the water. Desperate, Soifon let a roundhouse kick fly, but Hallibel blocked it with her arm, having seen the move come in seconds ago from the movement in the water. This was her domain. In the depths of the sea, she was unrivaled. Even Talbumosuke would be hard pressed to contend with her with the advantage she had while submerged.

Stabbing forward with a strong thrust, Soifon barely managed to bend backwards far enough. Not wasting an opening, she slammed a foot in Hallibel's face. With the current blowing into eyes, Hallibel had to shut them and took the hit. However, she powered on like an enraged bull, striking time and again. The two women exchanged blocks and parries faster than the speed the untrained eye could see. It was the fight of a lifetime, unlike any other Soifon had ever had. This was the most powerful opponent she had ever faced.

Backing, Soifon realized she could not let this go on. She would die. Dodging low, she rolled forwards, just under Hallibel's latest thrust. Powering onto her feet, Soifon erected herself and, in the same motion, slammed a kido-charged fist into Hallibel's jaw. The espada staggered, her momentum broken. Not stopping, Soifon slammed a kick into her side, following it with a stab forwards and successfully connecting. Leaping to the side and back, Soifon smirked as the water began to sink away. It was as she thought: the water was made purely from the Espada's reiatsu, and lasted only in her close vicinity, perhaps a few hundred meters at most. And when her concentration broke, it dissipated.

Hallibel stood, her knees trembling. She felt sick; this was…what had happened? She felt like a mountain was bearing down on her, crushing her reiatsu.

"Nigeki kessatsu," Soifon said flatly, as the water sunk away.

As the homonka materialized fully, Hallibel trembled. The very nature of the technique was rewriting her reiatsu, commanding it to disperse entirely, commanding her very _cells_ to _die_. It could not end this way. No, she would not let it end that way. Not in a lifetime, nor in two, nor in an eternity!

Soifon looked at the espada. She had considered sealing her bankai, but she was of the careful kind and that insane mass of reiatsu was still strong. Hallibel stood perfectly still, her head hanging low. Her reiatsu was in the strangest flux Soifon had ever seen.

_She-she is really fighting the Nigeki Kessatsu. Impossible!_

Hallibel let out a long, echoing scream, a roar sending tremors down Soifon's spines. Her reiatsu was stabilizing. The impossible had happened: through sheer force alone Hallibel had negated the Nigeki Kessatsu.

However, it came at a price. In Hallibel's mind no thoughts were left, no wishes, no love, no compassion, no cause; all that was in the very essence of her being was the instinctual hate and rage of a base hollow. Charging in without her spear, she slammed into a shocked Soifon, her fist smashing into the cheek of the younger woman with the force of a charging rhino. Not caring for Soifon's counter-strikes, Hallibel flew at her in a berserk rage.

Yoruichi bit her lip as she prepared. Soifon was getting torn up, and that mentorly instinct came up again, the same instinct a mother bear has to protect her cub. The instinct spoke to her: protect her. Protect the precious student and love of your life. She resisted it. She had to have faith in Soifon. Yoruichi believed she had already been surpassed, even if Soifon had not realized it herself. Only finishing the chant mattered. Muttering out the last few words, Yoruichi was done at last. Seventy-six kido lines glowed brightly on her arms and vanished.

The world became bright, very bright, as the full force of the hado spells rained down on the target area, each above level seventy.

The bright and showy explosion was viewed with integrity by the Segunda Espada, Spargga Tedanelo. "Hmm, it's the wrong time of day, but I rather like seeing fireworks in that level of abundance."

His enemies: Komamura Sajin, Aikawa Love and Sarugaki Hiyori had barely put a scratch on him and he had done quite a bit of damage to all three. Love and Hiyori had already lost their masks once and Sajin's large Samurai had been repelled more than once. The wolfish captain had contended with Diego and he had to agree that Spargga was on a completely different level from the brash and snappy fraccion. Spargga had the attitude and also the skill to back it up.

Hiyori came in from behind him with her Shikai in anger. "Dammit! Get serious!" She was stopped when the back of Spargga's fist slammed into her and covered her entire torso.

"And why should I do that? You guys can't even handle me while I'm messing around," Spargga said. He followed through on his swing and sent Hiyori slamming into a billboard. Love came at him from above with his Kanabo while Sajin came from below with his blade. "Really is that all you can think to do?" Spargga ceroed Love's Kanabo and pushed him away and then grabbed Sajin's blade barehanded.

_He grabbed it? _Sajin was taken by surprise. With his mighty muscles Spargga pulled on the blade and pulled the giant forward, taking it and its wielder off balance. Spargga then got right in the giant's face and began slugging away at its orange-skinned, yellow-eyed mug, beating it back with sheer undulated skill. Punch after punch came in pushing Sajin back. Sajin swung at Spargga with his left hand only for Spargga to grab the large fist with his right hand.

"No, no, no, that's not how you throw a punch," Spargga said squeezing the knuckle he grabbed, "here," he pulled, "let me give you a hand."

With his muscles, Spargga ripped the giant's arm clean off from the shoulder, doing the same to Sajin. The captain howled in pain.

"Whoops, it looks like I took one instead," Spargga comically joked, "Oh well, I'll make better use of it." He grabbed the giant's arm and began beating it in the face with it. "Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? This is fun," Spargga laughed as he beat Sajin's giant, and subsequently Sajin as the damage was reciprocated, with his own arm. A red cero came blasting in, which Spargga slapped to bits with his wings. He hammered the giant on the head with both his fists, sending the thing tumbling forward and Sajin to fall to the ground while the giant slumped forward like a puppet without its strings being pulled. He turned to see Hiyori. "Oh, forgot about you. I thought I gave you a nice trip to billboard land."

"I took the return flight, jackass," Hiyori grit her teeth.

"I see you got that mask back. How long will it last this time I wonder?" He charged in and uppercut Hiyori in the torso knocking the wind out of her, but rather than letting her go flying he threw her to the ground. "Sorry about this kid, but this is war." Spargga prepared to launch a cero only for Love to come swinging in. "Buzz off already," Spargga kicked the former captain with a roundhouse kick hard in the ribs and followed up with a cero on top of that. "Dammit, let me finish off one opponent, I'll deal with you later, sheesh."

Spargga dropped to the ground. Hiyori could barely stand. She had massive internal bleeding from Spargga's last strike. Her mask gone again she stared the fierce foe down. "H-Hado th-thirty…"

"This is painful to watch," Spargga shrugged. He rushed in took his arm, pointing his claws like a knife blade and ran Hiyori through. She gagged on her blood and bile. Spargga shrugged her off and then, to make certain she wouldn't suffer, crushed her head with his foot. "Great, now I got gray matter on my foot. That's gonna be a tough stain to clean out."

Over by where he was fighting Nelliel, Shinji felt it when Hiyori's reiatsu vanished completely. He stopped his attack and got decked by Nelliel who belted him one while he wasn't paying attention.

"Hirako!" Kensei shouted to him.

"Focus on the battle," Chad urged and charged in with his left arm. "La Muerte!" Nelliel, speed as her advantage, dodged and planted a hoofed foot into Chad's back. Kensei came up from behind with an energy blast, but Nelliel swatted it away with her tail and then leapt at Kensei with a kick that Lelouch could've sworn she ripped off Suzaku if not for the fact that Nelliel did it first chronologically and smacked Kensei in the cheek.

_What the hell? She shouldn't have been able to see that._ Kensei retreated away._ Dammit, Hirako what are you doing?_

Down by a rooftop Shinji stood, lost. Hiyori had been killed. Panic swept through him. He treated her badly and acted like he didn't give two shits about her, but only because he never thought this reality would actually come…and of course nine times out of ten Hiyori started it. Now someone had finally gone and killed her. He didn't know how to react. He recalled the last thing he said to her that morning: "Look if you want to go and get yourself killed that's fine by me. Don't expect me to be at your funeral." _Yeah, great last thing to say to someone you now are never going to see again. Shinji you piece of shit! _Shinji chastised himself. "Dammit!" Shinji knew one thing he could do though. He had to fight and stay alive. If Hiyori found out he gave up just because she pushed up daises she'd call him an idiot and the sandal beatings would never stop. Shinji's face became one of grim concentration. He was going to fight with everything he had now. Shinji tore back into the sky and, Sakanade back in active use tore towards Nelliel and slashed her in the arm.

"Sorry about that, I had some soul searching Miss Espada," Shinji said, twirling Sakanade in place, "and I've decided that I'm going to kick your ass and then go help Love and that wolf-guy handle your buddy."

"Do your worst," Nelliel boasted. In truth, Shinji's directional destroying shikai was a pain for her, but if she dodged to one direction in the extreme, though she'd lose the opportunity for counter attack she would avoid taking a rather brutal blow.

"My worst eh, all right, watch carefully then," Shinji said, "I wish I had a bigger audience though, I don't like doing this unless I've got more people to mess with." He began spinning Sakanade rather energetically, "Bankai." A pulse of energy shot forth and penetrated Nelliel's neural receptors. A flash of light so white it was blinding to look at directly. The light died down awfully quickly, though it didn't seem like much had changed. A phantasmal version of Sakanade was floating behind Shinji and ticking like a second hand, meanwhile the blade itself, still the same length and shape, in Shinji's had, was now black and generated a foreboding aura the same color as the bemusing incense that screwed the interface of its targets. "Gyakuten Sakanade. **(Reversing Counter Stroke) **Howzzat?" he asked Nelliel.

_Weird, it doesn't look like anything's changed, but...he's not hanging upside-down in front of me anymore. What's happened? _

Before she could think more Shinji charged forward. Nelliel about face to stop him, but was floored when Shinji came in from behind and slashed her back. She turned and slashed, but a nick appeared on her shoulder. _What?_

"What's the matter?" Shinji asked. Nelliel looked up to see him standing upside-down looking down at her, "Confused yet?" He took a swing. Nelliel made to stop it only for her ankle to take a nick.

_Ah?_

Shinji was now in front of her, "Ah well, guess it don't matter if I tell you are not. In Shikai all the directions are reversed at the same time, but in Bankai I can pick and choose, which directions I want my opponent to be viewed as obscured," He was already behind Nelliel, "Like so." He used Shunpo and began moving about erratically. "How about now? Know where I am? I bet you can't guess. You never could, I'm throwing off your senses every ticking second. No matter where you look you can't trust your eyes and you can't trust your instincts. I however," Shinji brought in a stab from behind Nelliel going in two inches, "can."

Nelliel took a swing with her tail only to realize that the damage was actually from her front and she was basically swatting air. She punched forward, but missed as Shinji vanished. _Damn, _Nelliel grit her teeth. _This is going to take longer than I thought._

Nelliel wasn't the only one growing frustrated with her battle. Talbumosuke was also having a rough spot with Urahara's Bankai. He couldn't get close to the man and it was ticking him off. Urahara had already shattered his mask twice and seemed to be aiming for it. Still, Talbumosuke's Zecho no Sozo made it so that he didn't lose an ounce of reiatsu if his mask was shattered and he'd just pull it out again. However, Urahara had gone too far in annoying Talbumosuke and now the arrancar lord wanted him to just die and he had the perfect risk-free way to do it. Talbumosuke let Urahara chase him towards the top of the mist where Urahara created an artificial ceiling. "Cero Oscuras!" Talbumosuke fired down into the rest of the mist and Urahara was forced to protect himself. Using the break in the shopkeeper's concentration, Talbumosuke escaped into the stratosphere from the shopkeeper, but found himself pursued by two flaming blades that tried to do him in, which he dodged away from across the air. Yamamoto followed a few seconds later.

"Did you think you could escape? How naïve," Yamamoto roared, "We will keep on you until you tire or die. That is the plan and we are sticking to it."

"You will force me to tire out?" Talbumosuke asked. "Don't you get it, as long as I maintain Zecho no Sozo I can't tire out. You can injure me, but I cannot lose any amount of my power so long as I receive no damage, I am frozen temporally at the pinnacle of my strength. And any injury you inflict I can regenerate with hollowfication. Both powers complement each other to the point where I am always at my strongest. Always."

"But at the same time you cannot use your other abilities, if you could you would've used them already," Yamamoto thundered Lelouch's observational argument.

"Hmm, too true, but then again in the face of absolute power I do not need them. After all," black energy surged around his hands, "my hollowfication grants me enough power as it is," Talbumosuke began chucking black energy balls at Yamamoto. He was burning his own energy to do it, but Zecho no Sozo would repair any reiatsu loss immediately. And any damage to his hands were repaired by his hollow mask. _The ultimate combo, _Talbumosuke gleefully thought as he forced Yamamoto's familiar's arms to dance to the tune of his blasts, _the perfect combination. I am indestructible!_ He activated another Cero Oscuras

While Yamamoto struggled with the possibility that Talbumosuke could not be weakened or injured so long as he kept his strength up, Sajin and Love were desperately trying to take Spargga down, just struggling to stay alive. Unfortunately they were having no luck. Spargga was just too strong.

"Bankai!" Love declared and held his Kanabo up to the sky only for Spargga to run him through before it could take effect.

"Yeah, I don't like dealing with those. Let's stop that before it happens," Spargga said and then opened his mouth and charged energy in between his jaw and his arm. Love was in shock so he could break himself free and Spargga obliterated him with two ceros, killing the Visored. "Aw, complete disintegration, where's the blood and guts? That's no fun." In desperation Sajin struck with his sword. Spargga sighed and drove the back of his wrist into the blade, allowing it to press against his hierro, dealing no damage. "Man I don't think you'd be able to cut me even if I was using my first form. Your reiatsu sucks, dude. How you beat Diego is beyond me. Sorry pal," Spargga pushed the blade away and locked his fists together, "but this is the end game." He charged two ceroes in his fists, combining them and charged a cero from his mouth. The blast tore into the giant's head and torso. Sajin's giant disappeared, and the wolfish captain fell over onto his sword in pain. Spargga landed in front of him with a thunderous impact. Sajin felt like he was staring down the mouth of hell itself, unsurprising given the namesake of Spargga's Resurreccion. "I thought this would last longer," Spargga said, charging a cero, "what a letdown." The cero fired, blasting towards Sajin to finish him off. Sajin summoned his Shikai's blade to try and fend off the attack, but it was the last of his strength. His Zanpakuto and the blade shattered and the wolfish captain of squad seven was sent away, disfigured and destroyed. Although his bravery would be commended, Sajin had no fight left in him and unlike Tosen he would not hang on for medical attention. He had not the strength to keep on living.

_Tosen…forgive me._

Spargga thought to power down or go beat up on someone else's fight, but he noticed that a new challenger had appeared about a block behind him. "You know if you had been a few seconds sooner you might've been able to stop that…or maybe not. Those three were trash," Spargga turned to address the presence, seeing a woman with black, braided hair and a captain's haori, standing before him. "Wait aren't you…"

"Captain of Squad four, Unohana Retsu," Unohana replied.

"Right, right, of course, Talbumosuke told me about you. Said we should all watch ourselves around you. Supposedly you're the second most powerful captain in the whole Gotei," Spargga said.

"You don't sound like you're afraid of me," Unohana stated.

"Fear? Peh, that word is not in my dictionary lady," Spargga retorted, "So what's say you and I go one-on-one, the green haired captain, Lusca I think was his name, put up quite the fight with my first form. Can you do better?"

"Are you sure you want to fight me?" Unohana asked.

"You'd better believe it," Spargga cracked a grin.

"I think you might regret it," Unohana smiled.

"I don't think—"

"I said I think you—"

Spargga took a swing at the motherly captain. She dodged with ease, her guard not having been down. "I told you before, I don't scare," Spargga said, the area where Unohana once stood now a smoldering crater, "You're the second most powerful captain in the Gotei," he picked his hand up from the destroyed street and stared at Unohana as she stood in the air by a second story window, "Unless your specialty is intimidation and you have no real power, don't expect to hold back. I'm not going to pull my punches even if that is the case. I kill and crush anyone that gets in my way, engraving the really good fights into my memory. So are you here for battle or to talk me to death," Spargga powered up his reiatsu, "Cause I know which one I'd rather do."

"I see," Unohana stated, "You are the third person to not be intimidated by my presence. Still, you are the vert first to encourage me to go all out. However, for you especially, I believe that you can handle such an action," Unohana undid a portion of her braid and threw it behind her, "If what you say is true," Unohana went for her no-daichi, "then engrave this battle into your very soul. Engrave into your soul and mind my true power." Unohana held her sword out in front of her with both hands, "I must warn you though, this is the first time since I ever became a captain that I have been forced to use this for combat purposes."

"Warning shmorning, do it already," Spargga said getting impatient.

"All right then," Unohana and calmly powered up her reiatsu. The feeling of which would cause anyone else to quake in fear, but it only made Spargga giddier. A thick mass of spirit energy cloaked Unohana, mixing with Spargga's as the ground began to lift up from her reaching the pinnacle of her strength. Eyes closed she focused and cleared her mind, making sure that she would release her power with serenity. Her calmness was her most potent weapon and she would use it to its full effect. Finally, she opened her eyes and she seemed to have summoned the power from within her. Her blade glowed green and gave off a foreboding shine to the rest of the area. An ominous shadow rose from the shadow Unohana cast upon the building as she spoke two syllables that, if heard by anyone else would make them flee or shit bricks, perhaps the first while doing the other. No one except Spargga would be crazy or stupid enough to want to hear what came out of Unohana's mouth next. She spoke slowly and calmly, emphasizing and punctuating both syllables, "Ban-kai."

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: If you guys want to run away screaming right now and go to bed with a shotgun across your lap I do not blame you. Unohana is unleashing her Bankai and, unlike some other fights, I plan to do her battle with Spargga from start to finish. No scene changes, full and absolute completion. Yes, I am going to have Unohana fight and prove why she is feared and so powerful. On other notes, Yamamoto unleashes his Bankai, Sajin, Love and Hiyori all die and even Shinji is using his Bankai. Holy shit this is getting good. How many of you are even half as excited as I am? I am hoping to have something for you guys before Thursday approaches. I am 97% certain that I will get off academic probation. That remaining 3% is just Murphy's Law. Anyway, if you have anything else to say to me please be sure to leave it in your review/comment. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going on my Wii).**


	88. Lelouch Vs Talbumosuke: The Tide Turns

**(A/N: Hey there y'all. After a few days of delay I finally have a new chapter for you. I also have good news. I PASSED I'M IN THE CLEAR WAAAHOOOOOO! *ahem* Well I have ch 89 written as well, but so that I have a Holiday themed omake for you all its release will be delayed for that reason. Once again I'd like to thank Greatkingrat88 aka blekmedelninjan for writing the Yoruichi & Soifon Vs Hallibel battle. The piece was definitely worth the wait).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

"Ban-kai," with her soft spoken declaration a whirlwind of green and silver swirled around Unohana until a beam of the colored spectrum of light illuminated her entire being. Four worm-like objects seem to twist and attach themselves above and below her arms and a crested creature emerged from above her head. A flash of light cast a shadow on her, making it difficult for Spargga to see her true form in all its glory. The light turned into complete shadow that was then sucked into the protrustion by her left shoulder. Suddenly a ball of flame went shooting towards Spargga which he barely had time to dodge. The shot took a chunk of his left arm with it and exploded against a two-story split level apartment.

Unohana's form finally emerged as a glowing green light created a mantle around her head and covered her hair, cloaking her face in shadow except for her soft blue-gray eyes that didn't even glow. Above her right arm wiggling around her shoulder was a green purely-energy worm-shaped creature with a snake-like jaw and eyes. Below it was a sand-worm like, red energy being with no teeth at all, beady yellow eyes and a mouth that looked like it would suck you into another dimension. On her left side, above her arm, was a black energy being with a rat shaped jaw, minus the whiskers. It had large eyes, larger than the other two heads anyway. Below her arm on that side was a white energy it had two rows of sharp teeth and no eyes at all. Above Unohana's head another creature emerged, a blue energy being. It had a large bulky head with a four pieced jaw like an insect of some kind. All of the mandibles had two rows of sharp fangs. The creature also had two pincers and a long sky blue tongue, compared to the deeper shade of the rest of the body. It had glowing yellow eyes and fluid seemed to be dribbling from its mouth that dripped onto Unohana's mantle and dissolved. From the looks of it the mantle was protecting Unohana from being affected from this fluid. All of these energy beings seemed to be connected to the center of Unohana's back the same as the Head Captain's familiar. The creatures were hollow towards the tail end, but more solidified towards their fierce snapping jaws. "Minazuki Zenmetsu." **(Purify the Flesh by Total Eradication)**

In a flash the green head sped forward aiming to snap its large fangs down into Spargga's flesh. With his hands Spargga tried to stop it from doing so, holding its jaw apart from snapping down. He fired a cero through it and in response Unohana ordered the black head to fire a dark blast of energy that seemed to connect to another dimension as the cero was swallowed up by the darkness. She sent the red head forward which then fired a blast of blazing red flame that had the power of Spargga's cero coupled with Unohana's own.

Spargga used Sonido to escape, but Unohana reached his own altitude in a single flash step. The green and the black head both went towards Spargga like lightning. He punched the green head away and head locked the other only for the white one to tear forward and bite his arm piercing right through the hierro and leaving a deep gash. Getting over its disorientation the green one sprang up from down low. Spargga stepped back only to lose two of his left handed fingers. With an arm chop he tried to dislodge the white head, but it detonated and seared off Spargga's right arm from the elbow down with the intensity of three red giants.

Spargga managed to regenerate his fingers and arm, but Unohana used the blue head to fire a blast of weird looking green fluid. It came at Spargga faster than a bala disintegrated his left arm in its entirety upon contact. Spargga tried to regenerate, but found he could not.

_Minazuki's stomach acid has two settings: buildup and breakdown. In Shikai it stabilizes chemical bonds and repairs the flesh. In Bankai it tears those bonds apart straight down to the atomic level, preventing regeneration by natural or artificial means. That is the true power of Minazuki._ Unohana recanted in her head.

Spargga fired a cero with his remaining arm only for the black one to swallow in and the red one to fire it. However, he used this as a means to get behind Unohana with Sonido. _All of her heads face towards the front. By attacking quickly enough she's wide open. _Spargga found out he was wrong when the blue head about face and lacerated right through his chest with its pincers. Spargga retreated back before it could form a complete 'X' showing that he only had two small scratches just above either pectoral. _Man she really is strong. Don't tell me I'm going to lose here!_

Unohana about face. "Did you think I was unprotected from behind? I am one of the original captains of the Gotei. You will find next to no openings on my persona. Another shot of acid went flying from the blue head's mouth. Spargga dodged it this time by moving down before tearing through the air with his wings and going in close to slam Unohana's fragile looking body, but the white head, which had regenerated shortly after detonating, opened its mouth and created a flash of bright white light, blinding Spargga and causing him to miss as Unohana dodged to the side and fired the green head straight through Spargga's abdomen from the side. The head emerged from the other side. It withdrew like a burrowing rabbit and Unohana fired a blast of flame from the red head.

Spargga punched it away with a bala charged fist and then sonidoed right behind her, but Unohana, due to her recent battle with Ichigo, was more than prepared for a close encounter from behind. She fired forward the white head and tried to latch it onto Spargga's neck, but Spargga flapped his wings and created a dark wave of energy that pushed it and the other heads behind Unohana, surprising her and then going for a punch to her stomach. To his amazement, Unohana disappeared and reappeared behind Spargga. It seemed he had forgotten that Unohana was still armed, with her sword and unfortunately for him she knew how to use it. Blood shot out of Spargga's left leg and now, with all her heads blown in the opposite direction, Unohana sent them straight into Spargga's chest, piercing him with four out of the five heads, except the blue one. She withdrew them all and slowly about face. "I'd give up now if I were you. Surely you can see this fight is pointless.

Spargga regenerated the wounds Unohana had put in his body. "Lady I don't give up. I live for the thrill of battle. I fight all my opponents to the point where the victor has the right to continue to draw breath. Once this battle's over I'm going to go finish my interrupted one with Lusca. Bring it on."

"If you insist we fight, you will die at this rate. I won't have any qualms about killing those that continuously desire to fight me," Unohana informed him.

"If death is what's in store so be it. That's how I've always wanted to go: in battle against a really worthy opponent. You know lady, you should show off some more. If this is the power you hide behind a smile, why hide it. You're like me, you enjoy being others to a bloody mess, why hesitate?" Spargga asked her.

"I am a medical official. My specialty is healing. What you say may have been true once, but that is no longer who I am any more. Come, let us finish this," Unohana held up her blade with both hands.

"Yeah, let's do it," Spargga scraped his fang over his hand as blood dripped from it. "Hit me with your best shot. Prove your power to me!"

_My best shot? You know not what you ask. _Unohana stood perfectly still and waited for Spargga to attack.

"Gran Rey Cero!"

The blast didn't do more than start to get launched before Unohana fired off a blast of acid from the blue head disintegrating the attack in its entirety before launching all four of the other heads into Spargga's body faster than he could blink. The white one detonated and the red one blasted out flame and whipped around like a fire hose, scorching Spargga's flesh. The black one did the same only with shadows that lacerated Spargga's remaining arm in three different places and severed it from his shoulder. The wounds on Spargga's body became wider as his body lost its stability. The last lodged in head, the green one gave off a bright green glow, coating itself with the same acid as the fluid the blue head spit. Spargga's body dissolved and all of this happened in less than five seconds. Seeing her fight complete Unohana sheathed her sword. She would now return to finishing healing Tosen.

At this same time, Ichigo and Grimmjow were battling it out on the ground in the Kinogaya district, a place of which Ichigo was used to. As a street brawler he'd been through this area dozens of times and that's the whole reason he pushed the fight towards this direction: Home field advantage. With his Visored Mask and Bankai already active, Ichigo clashed head on with Grimmjow's Segunda Etapa. In their last encounter Ichigo had to constantly keep worrying about Orihime and took a few cheap shots that cut his effectiveness. However now, bolstered by his training with Lelouch, Ichigo was now exponentially stronger. Lelouch had made Ichigo's physical body a time and a half times stronger. By default his Shikai made his body twice as durable and twice as strong. Lelouch had made its capabilities twice as strong as before. Ichigo's Bankai made him seven times stronger, having gone up from five and his Visored mask doubled his output from there. If one did the math that meant that just in Bankai alone Ichigo could handle Grimmjow's release form. It also meant that Ichigo was now more than four times stronger than Grimmjow since they last clashed if he kept his mask active, which could now last 2 minutes and twenty two seconds on the first use and, thanks to Ichigo's training to be able to repair his own reiatsu, was recoverable for up to two minutes from that point on.

Ichigo clashed his blade against Grimmjow's leg and then used his left arm to block an incoming punch. He then let fly a half-powered Getsuga Tensho and then slid to the side forcing Grimmjow to follow him until they were in the middle of an industrial zone surrounded by flat ground, a few coniferous trees and a split level parking lot, as well as a forest, the same one where he found Orihime a couple months ago, just a few blocks southwest.

"Quit running damn you!" Grimmjow roared only for Ichigo to charge forward and fire a weak, but speedy Getsuga straight into Grimmjow's chest sending him into a lamppost, which Grimmjow bounced off of and made to slash Ichigo with his claws, but Ichigo blocked with a Getsuga imbued blade to cover a wider surface area.

"I don't need to run anymore," Ichigo said through his mask, "This is the Kinogaya district, home to all of Karakura Town's thugs, criminals and gang members. I've fought in every corner of this district and I brought you here because this is, I guess what you could call my personal battleground. We'll finish our battle here Grimmjow. Every rival I've had since I became a warrior I defeated here in this district. You're no different."

"So I get to fight you on your home terrain eh? Well that's fine by me." Grimmjow skidded backwards. He leapt high into the air and his nails glowed. "As Yammy might say: Go wildcats!" He fired the Desgarron at Ichigo, pushing him back towards the forest.

As the battle between rivals escalated, Gin was wiping the floor with Hachigen, Rojuro and Mayuri, the last of which was barely putting any input into the fight at all. Gin was currently using just Shikai, Hachigen hadn't used his Zanpakuto and Rose was using only his Shikai.

"Bakudo 75: Gochutekkan!" Hachigen dropped the quintet of iron pillars on Gin, but he missed as Gin dodged cleanly out of the way.

"Shinso," Gin speared his sword forward, but it was bashed away by Rose's whip only for Gin to swipe the long blade underneath Rose's weapon and try to hack at his legs.

"Hado 32: Okasen!" Hachigen bashed Gin's weapon away with a Kido.

"Ara, ara," Gin sighed as he pulled back his weapon and looked at it, "Fighting like this ain't exactly fun if I can't cut anyone." Gin turned his Zanpakuto down at an angle, "Ban-kai."

"Hachi watch out!" Rose called, but it was too late. The blade that was Shinso went sailing forward and speared right through Hachigen and several buildings. Hachigen's body suddenly burnt up and corroded into dust as Gin pulled back on the weapon faster than Rose could blink.

_So fast! _

"Now then, which one of you two do I get ta carve up next?" Gin asked as Shinso rested on his shoulder.

At this same time, Hisana, Mashiro and Lisa were winding up their own battle. Ciela was hard pressed to contend with all three of them and thanks to her partners distractions Hisana was already using her Bankai's more powerful form. Ciela fired forward a cero, but it was cancelled by Mashiro's super cero and deflected back into the Poison Queen's face. Lisa attacked Ciela's thorax with her Shikai, but got pushed away by Ciela's gigantic legs. However, she was just a decoy as Hisana came through like a raging torpedo and cut off Ciela's left leg appendages. Unlike Spargga she could not regenerate. Ciela teleported and tried to whack Hisana with her giant ass, but Hisana was gone before she struck and, overshooting Ciela's head, took off one of her antenna.

"Mashiro!" Hisana called

"Mashiro Super Kick!" Hollow mask on her face Mashiro launched Ciela into the air. She followed up with an uppercut and a frontal kick before dropping both her legs down from above into Ciela's back. "Lisa!"

The black haired Visored went smacked Ciela in the side of the face with her spade before cutting underneath and relaunching Ciela back into the air and then kicked her in the face. "Hisana!"

The Sanbantai-taicho went whizzing by and cut off the rest of Ciela's legs with her sword before letting out a surge of reiatsu and freezing Ciela in place as the area around them became an enclosed space similar to how Hisana had formed one around her when she ripped apart Zommari. "If you're a bug then this is going to really sting. Ryusei Kamifubuki!" Hisana lit Ciela on fire and the burning Octava when falling out of the air in flames after it was over. Two Espada were now dead. There were eight to go.

"I'm going to go help Kensei!" Mashiro declared and took off towards the battle with Nelliel.

"It seems like Hachi died. I'm going after that bastard Ichimaru," Lisa declared and took off.

Hisana felt out for all of the other reiatsus in the area. _It seems like the battle with the most trouble is currently Kenpachi and Stefan's. Out of all the Espada he seems to have the highest reiatsu still. _Hisana went to help the two men. As she was using Fukitsuna Gakudan she could be of great assistance to the two men, besides Lelouch said the game plan was that the sooner he was taken out the better as he had cleverly predicted based on what he knew about Talbumosuke and Yammy's other two releases that Yammy would get this powerful.

As she took off she nearly got her wing clipped by a sword tip which belonged to Gin Ichimaru who had sent his Bankai out and almost stabbed Mayuri straight through the forehead. He got so angry that he went straight to Bankai. Gin had pissed him off by nicking him. Mayuri's body was so toxic already that it didn't dissolve like Gin wanted and now the research captain was going to give the backstabber a taste of his own poisonous medicine. However, before he could, Gin speared it in half.

"Ya can't take me on with a weak Bankai like dat Kurotsuchi-taicho. Besides, I'm more poisonous and deadly than even a belcher sea snake," Gin stated.

"Then perhaps it's time I show a fiend like you my true power then. Ban-kaiii!" Rose's golden whip flashed into golden petals. When they cleared Rose had not one, but six whips and they all were dancing around him in rhythm. In Rose's hand was a conductor's baton. He raised his hands up and all of the whisp stood up straight. "Kinshara Kanzen ni Kaika." **(Golden Sai Tree Fully Bloomed). **He flicked his wrists forward and all of the whips went flying towards Gin.

While the silver haired fox fought against the maestro of music, Shunsui and Ukitake were about to launch their signature plan. Ukitake appeared first and tried to attack Kira with his left handed blade at his pen arm. Kira dodged out of the way and went to write the captain's name down, but Ukitake wouldn't let up on him and continued to attack furiously, not giving Kira a chance to react. As he did Shunsui stood on a building waiting as Ukitake pushed Kira back. He was waiting, with his Shikai crossed to pull off their perfect plan. Ukitake bashed Kira back and finally managed to get a hit in on him and shoved him straight into the ground. As Kira got up he saw Shunsui with his swords crossed in a plus smiling at him. "Hey there Mr. Espada, ready to play some games?" Ukitake shielded his eyes. Shunsui made his declaration. "Bankai," he spoke calmly. A shadow rose out of the back of Shunsui, resembling a tall, mature woman with a shining, turquoise left eye. Her hair was designed in corkscrew pigtails, but other than her frame viewed with a large kimono thrown over it the shadows obscured the rest of her features. Kira felt as if he was being brain probed as reality twisted and distorted until he and Shunsui soon found themselves surrounded by darkness and bright neon lights of different colored arrows and the word 'casino' spelled in five different languages: Britannian, Japanese, Chinese, Spanish and French. A downdraft pushed down on Kira and he landed back first on top of a gigantic roulette wheel was placed on top of a giant felt table. To put sizes in perspective, Kira and Shunsui were approximately the size of the ball used in the wheel since they fit inside the individual slots. The center of the roulette wheel wasn't raised, but then the shadowy spirit that had been on Kyoraku's back floated towards the center shot towards the sky and created a mirror ceiling where she merged into it and besides being a formless shadow on the other side of the mirror only the woman's shadow was visible. The wheel suddenly spun underneath Kira and he and Shunsui were launched into the air, "Katenkyokotsu Jaaku Sharin." **(Flower Wind, Crazy Bone, Peril Wheel) **

"Wh-what is this place?" Kira gaped.

"It's my Bankai, what else could it be. I asked you before if you were ready to play some games and here inside my Bankai's enclosed space all who see its release are forced to play by its rules," Shunsui declared. Kira was about to write the captain's name down, but Shunsui stopped him, "I wouldn't if I were you, breaking Katenkyokotsu's Bankai's rules brings about a very grave penalty, the ultimate penalty if you will."

"You're bluffing," Kira stated.

"Trust me, if I was bluffing I'd be attacking you already, but here I don't make the rules I just follow them and explain them because if I don't explain them then I get penalized," Shunsui stated. Kira decided to play safe. "Now as I was saying, in my Bankai we play games and depending on my Zanpakuto's shape in that mirror there determines what game we play, unless of course one of us becomes the game master. To start the game we each choose a number on the roulette wheel. My Zanpakuto will then spin the wheel and if one of our slots are chosen, we must do battle. If an empty slot is chosen the wheel is spun again. It's quite simple."

"So what are the rules of the different games?" Kira asked.

"I was just getting there," Shunsui said, "There are three games: Takaoni, Kageoni, and Irooni. In Takaoni the higher striker wins. In Kageoni you must strike from the shadows and in Irooni, well I think you'll be able to figure that out from the name." He gestured to the manifested spirit behind the mirrored ceiling, "She'll tell us which game we're playing. Winning a game makes your score go up. We each start with twenty points. If our counter hits zero we die. Every time you spin the wheel on an empty space you lose a point. When you lose a game you lose five points. When you win a game you win five points. If you become game master you gain an extra five points. Losing game mastership costs you an extra five points. Understand the rules now?"

"I think I do," Kira said.

"Well then Mr. Espada, it's game time," Shunsui declared. He then looked down at the roulette wheel. "Eight."

"Nineteen." Kira and Shunsui were both dropped onto the roulette wheel. The number 20 floated above their heads. Katen Kyokotsu came down from the ceiling, covered in shadow. She stood on top of the rounded ball on top of the center of the roulette wheel. Her eye flash and the wheel spun around. It landed on Shunsui. Fast as lightning Shunsui emerged through his Zanpakuto's own body. _He did it so fast. _Kira thought and then grinned, _but he's out of luck. He only has a one in thirty-seven shot of landing on me. _He'll never get to me. _If Yammy were here he'd be shouting Tengo Buena Suerte. _Kira was launched into the air suddenly. _Guess I gotta pick a new number. _"Twenty-two."

Kira dropped down onto the roulette wheel. "Spin," Shunsui said and the roulette wheel revolved. Kira spun around and around passing Shunsui multiple times. Shunsui followed him with his eye. _So let's see am I feeling lucky today? _As the wheel came to a stop Shunsui, Kira was surprised when he stopped right in front him. "Looks like we got ourselves a face-off."

_No way. _Kira could not believe Shunsui got that lucky. Suddenly lights began flashing everywhere, casting shadows. Kira and Shunsui began zigzagging all over the place dodging each other's strikes, careful where they were casting shadows. _Dammit, if I lose, I lose five points, but if I win, though I might win seven points, but I could lose them all without every landing on that captain even once. Dammit! How did he get so lucky? _

_There's a trick to putting the roulette in your favor each and every time. But let's see if he'll get me. _Shunsui thought to himself. He left himself wide open and Kira, on instinct took the match and became game master, dropping shunsui's points to 13 and raising his to 27. However, unlike Shunsui he had no idea how to manipulate the roulette wheel, which anyone could do if they knew how and unfortunately Kira didn't. He spun the roulette the wheel again and again, missing Kyoraku constantly.

Eventually he was down to his last spin. Kira was dumbfounded. _It's impossible. I can't lose…I'm Kira. I'm invincible. _"I'm invincible!" Kira shouted and took the blood from the wound he had inflicted on Shunsui earlier and began writing down his name onto his left arm.

Shunsui pulled down on his hat and sighed. "I warned you about breaking the rules," he said aloud and was warped out of the dimension. Suddenly the circle Kira was standing turned into an eye and all of the slots in the roulette wheel turned into teeth. Katen Kyokotsu got really angry and her blue eye turned red.

"Wh-what's going on?" Kira looked down. "OHMYGODTHAT'SANEYE!" He began to run but the roulette shot up like a bear trap and crushed his legs holding him in place. Shunsui's Zanpakuto let out such a horrifying screeching wail that a banshee's cry would sound like a sweet lullaby in comparison. She shot down from the mirror and transformed into an eldritch abomination that would make Cthulhu look like a Baby kitten in comparison. Kira screamed in protest and was devoured by the abomination. The last words he heard were the echoing sounds of what could be Katen Kyokotsu's own voice.

"The door to darkness has opened."

And that was the last anyone would ever hear of Kira Luz.

Shunsui appeared on the building top with just the single injury he had let Kira inflict upon him. "You seem relatively unharmed," Ukitake said, "Where's your game partner?"

"Gone, couldn't follow the rules. It was a really one-sided game," Shunsui stated.

"Well you should go seek out Unohana and get your back healed up, I'm going to go and try and see if any of the others need my assistance," Ukitake stated.

"Yeah, I'll do that," Shunsui nodded. The duo split up.

Back with Byakuya, Hitsugaya and the Primera Espada were. The moist atmosphere was drawing closer to their area. Byakuya had taken massive damage from Lilynette being the active mind and the saber she used in between her teeth. He had taken no less than nine lacerations. Lilynette and Starrk didn't have so much as a scratch. Byakuya was exhausted and while he continued his fight he wondered what the hell was taken Hitsugaya so long, but then he saw them. He saw the storm clouds circling overhead and he knew that Hitsugaya's plan was about to spring into action.

The young captain saw the storm clouds above. _You obviously gave me this setup and while I dislike having to use this much power I am not going to waste it. _Hitsugaya began declaring a fierce battle cry and he powered himself up to use every last bit of moisture. Byakuya activated his Gokei to cover his escape as Hitsugaya held up his blade. "Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" _With this much moisture I can unleash the most powerful Tenso Jurin at my disposal. Here goes. _As Lilynette bashed her way out of the blades the storm clouds parted as a bowl of white parted the storm clouds. "Hokkyoku Seisoken Kaimen!" **(Arctic Stratopause)** A gigantic beam, covering the same standard size as Yamamoto's Bankai release shot down and froze everything in its path, with the eye of the blast being the Primera Espada. Everything was frozen solid. Starrk and Lilynette were turned into a rock solid ice sculpture along with everything within a three block radius. There was no snow only ice and the freezing temperatures taken down from the tip of the Stratosphere known as the Stratopause. Lilynette and Starrk's frozen body fell to the ground like lead, but it didn't shatter it just landed with a thud like truckload of dry cement. Frozen solid the Primera could no longer move, their conscious slowly slipping out. Would they thaw? Would they live? Only time would tell. Hitsugaya, after executing that attack, was absolutely exhausted. He blacked out in midair. Thankfully Unohana was able to get to him with her Shikai before he had a harsh landing. Three Espada down, seven to go.

As the frozen tundra smashed through several city blocks, Tessai and Ulquiorra continued to do battle. After the large explosion between the two combatants, Ulquiorra used his speed advantage to rip through Tessai with a claw slash followed by a whip of his tail and followed up with a cero oscuras. Tessai was able to whittle down the damage of the last attack with a Soren Sokatsui, not having the reflexes to prep a Hiryugekizoku Shintenraiho.

Currently Tessai was playing keep away with some Raikoho and Tenran blasts trying to figure out what it was that Ulquiorra did that caused Tosen's Bankai to blow up because he did not believe that the Cero Oscuras had the power to blast through the entire Bankai if Tessai could counter it with a full power level 88 hado. Ulquiorra however, was growing tired of such games and used Sonido to get right behind Tessai and slapped him with his tail, smashing him into the ground.

Tessai found he didn't quite like the way dirt tasted. However, as he got up he realized that his vision was a little obscured. Touching the frames of his glasses he realized they were damaged. Tessai broke out into rage. "THOSE ARE EXPENSIIIIIIIVE!" He threw the glasses down on the ground and swapped them for his spare pare, which looked identical. Tessai hulked up and stored up more energy.

_What's he doing?_ Ulquiorra wondered.

"BAAAAAAAAANKAAAAAAAI!" Tessai exploded into an burst of gold. When he emerged he looked more outlandish than Alex Armstrong. Tessai was dressed from head to toe in a gold latex suit. He looked like the cross between a superhero and a wrestler. His fists and legs were still armored, but he was wearing gold tights and a suit with a gold breast plate over it and a cape that went down only as far as his elbows. Tessai had a hood stretched over his head that covered his ears and hair, but left the rest of his face visible. He posed with his hands on his hips and then flexed with his left arm and stuck his right arm. "Hoshi no Majustsu," Tessai posed in star formation, "Saikooooooo!" **(Astral Sorcerer Supreme)** Tessai fired forward a pure blast of energy and wind combined together at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra deflected with his arm, but Tessai was in the air and tore straight towards him in the blink of an eye. Tessai punched Ulquiorra right in the face, disorienting him and then grabbed him by the leg, spun him in place and then launched him like a bag of garbage. He then called for a gigantic blade, of which Unohana would recognize as the golden version of the white one she had used to run Ichigo's omniscient hollow form through with. He chucked it right at Ulquiorra and the sword burst as it ran through his abdomen and exploded, electrifying the Cuarto, but as the dust cleared it was revealed that Ulquiorra was perfectly fine. Tessai couldn't believe his eyes.

Ulquiorra had taken quite a bit of damage, but he regenerated it by the time the smokescreen cleared. "Swords are not meant to be thrown. Let me show you something that is." Ulquiorra held his hands together and then summoned a green energy lance. "Lanza de Relampago!"

Tessai now seeing the lance obviously knew that this had to be what Ulquiorra had used to defeat Tosen. He would not be caught off by the same thing since he could actually see it. Besides he had a special attack just for this sort of occasion.

"Stay right where you are, I'd rather not throw this when we're too close," Ulquiorra said and chucked the lance.

As the lance drew close to Tessai he shouted "Gomakashi!" **(Deception)** the ability was much like Ukitake's redirection ability with Sogyo no Kotowari. However instead of redirecting the attack the reishi bonds would be broken and the power of the lance fired back at Ulquiorra in a gigantic golden beam. Unfortunately, the lance was much, _much_ stronger than Tessai thought and its bonds were far too fine to be broken down so simply and the lance detonated into a huge explosion, engulfing the entire area in a green light. It was highly probable that he was not breathing, but until Unohana arrived a check-up could not be certain.

"That was careless of you," Ulquiorra stated, "Lanza Del Relampago is so powerful that even I can't control it sometimes. If your objective was to block it or redirect it then it was a pointless effort. A good idea, but a pointless one." Ulquiorra readied another lance as he became attacked from behind. He was being attacked by none other than Ukitake Jushiro.

"Bushogama!" Shunsui attacked Ulquiorra while he was distracted by Ukitake and Ulquiorra dodged out the way. Ukitake used his Shikai and angled the second blade to fire back towards Ulquiorra's direction. Ulquiorra tried to swat the attack away, but a third opponent, fully healed thanks to the skill and poise of Unohana Retsu was already behind him.

"Hado 4: Byakurai." The white lightning hit Ulquiorra in the shoulder and the wind blast tore into his torso. Ulquiorra used sonido and retreated to the ground. He saw his first two opponents as they surrounded him on either end of the street as the third one stood on top of a telephone pole: Kuchiki Byakuya.

"So you all are here to avenge your comrades," he looked at Ukitake and Shunsui and smiled slightly at the tactical brilliance, "Yes, now it makes sense. You two were put in charge of handling Kira knowing that you would finish him quickly, then you would come to focus your attention on me as I defeated those that opposed me. Yes, of course."

"Do you talk to yourself a lot?" Shunsui asked.

"Sorry," Ulquiorra said going back to being stoic and taking aim at Shunsui with Cero Oscuras, "I'm simply fascinated by tactical ingenuity." He kept a backwards glance on Ukitake and, as he watched the elderly captain disappear with Shunpo to block the attack, he used Sonido and got right behind Byakuya firing at point blank. Byakuya managed to escape, but barely and as the attack went forward a giant golden energy blast came screaming back at Ulquiorra and nearly seared through his hierro. Standing on top of the building across the street was a battered and bruised, bankai active, but chest plate destroyed Tsukabishi Tessai.

"I am not so easily beaten by the likes of you!" Tessai shouted.

Ukitake smirked, "That's the former Commander of the Kido corps for you, almost as durable as the Kenpachis."

"So it's going to be four against one? It matters not. I will defeat you all," Ulquiorra stated whipping out another lance and resting it on his shoulder.

"Five," came a soft spoken, feminine voice as Unohana stepped up the street.

"Senpai!" Ukitake was surprised to see her, "You should rest you've healed Shunsui, Byakuya and you even had to use your Bankai. You must take it easy."

"There is strength in numbers, Ukitake-san. Even without my Bankai I am still capable of defeating an enemy," she stated.

"Well we won't deny your assistance," Shunsui pulled down on his hat, "will we fellas?" Everyone seemed to agree.

"Five, six, or even seven. It does not matter, as one of the top Espada I will be victorious," Ulquiorra stated.

"You seem awfully interested in winning," Shunsui stated.

"Victory is all there is, there is no meaning in dying. That is why I must win," Ulquiorra stated. He broke from his perch and attacked Shunsui up close. Shunsui blocked with his swords crossed over him as Ulquiorra pressed into his weapons.

"You know there's more to life than just fighting; sake and women for example," Shunsui stated.

"I have no desire for material objects. I am given purpose as a combatant for his lordship Atrumier Talbumosuke and fight for him I shall," Ulquiorra switched hands and attacked Shunsui from the side. The umbrella wearing captain disappeared and Byakuya attacked with as many petals as there were in his Shikai blades, though his Bankai was released. "So we meet again. This battle shall not go as simply as last time."

"I'd prefer your mouth stayed shut, this is a battle," Byakuya said and formed a fist with a bunch of his billions of blades and attacked. It was a little something Hisana suggested to him. She told him he should get creative with his Bankai; use the small blades to create bigger, bladed objects. Considering Ulquiorra had to dodge, Byakuya took notice that her advice was definitely worth using.

With the blades he created several door sized shurikens and threw them at Ulquiorra. It was hard to concentrate on the shape, but Byakuya would get better with time. It had only taken him a week to master the concept of fusing the blades and being able to disperse them at will. He had Ulquiorra dodging from side to side, preventing him from using a cero oscuras for fear of it ricocheting and they were too close together for Ulquiorra to use the lance as a projectile.

The captains needed something powerful though, at this rate the match would be stalemate. They needed something with a lot of power and they needed it soon otherwise this battle would end in Ulquiorra's favor eventually.

Back at the site of the dynamic duo of Karakura town versus the shark of Hueco Mundo, Soifon panted, her breath ragged. This fight was taking a lot out of her- it would be no exaggeration to say it was the fight of her life. As the dust began to settle, Yoruichi landed on the ground next to her.

"How did it go?"

"She's still kicking," Soifon said flatly. She could feel the reiatsu from the rubble the explosions had created, unaffected, unwavering, overwhelming. "She overturned my Nigeki Kessatsu. Through force alone. This is insane."

"Don't waver," Yoruichi shot back, "We can do this- we WILL do this."

From out the smoke walked Hallibel, a little singed but otherwise unharmed. Flexing her neck, she gave the two a careful look. This was dangerous- she could not for the life of her imagine that she could stop another one of those two-strike hits; it would be all over for her. Interestingly enough the damage had knocked her back to her senses. Hallibel had regained her sanity and intelligence and all the bells and whistles. Swinging her spear, she decided to let them take the initiative. She had expected this to be easier; the both of them had seemed so feeble... but their team work had more than made up for the difference in power.

"How many of those spells hit?" Yoruichi asked.

"Eight," Soifon said, "She knows how to dodge."

"Damn," Yoruichi said, "So much for massive fire. Oh well- snake pattern? I'll take point."

Soifon nodded. Snake pattern- hunt from ambush, set a trap. Yoruichi was less tired, and so had decided to leave the backstabbing to Soifon.

"You're damn strong." Yoruichi said, assessing her tan opponent. "I guess there is no holding anything back." Yoruichi held her claw up high.

"Bankai! Shinsei Toramitsu Henshu!" **(Sacred Tiger Light Variant)**

There it was, the bankai- from afar, Soifon could not help but admire it. Like her own, it duplicated the basic weapon- the claws for Yoruichi- on her other hand and feet, but its real strength was the speed it added. Charging right in, Yoruichi stabbed at Hallibel, only to reappear right behind her, raking her claws across Hallibel's back. The espada was not late to respond, nearly running her spear through Yoruichi's skull, the tan goddess of flash dodging only by the millimeter.

"Good speed," Hallibel said neutrally, "Cascada."

With incredible force, the water wave smashed against Yoruichi, but she was not there; she was already at Hallibel's left-where she was promptly met by the flat of Hallibel's spear, smacking her across the face. Yoruichi stumbled backwards.

"Still predictable," Not wasting her momentum, Hallibel sliced the blade end of her spear across Yoruichi's gut. Cursing, Yoruichi somersaulted backwards, landing on her feet, mumbling,

"Kyofu Neko," **(Gale Cat)** Sighing in frustration as her second spear thrust passed right through Yoruichi, since the technique appeared to make the former captain completely intangible momentarily, Hallibel leapt backwards. Frail though the woman was, she could pack a mean punch, and Hallibel was not about to leave herself open for a counterattack…only to see neither hide nor hair nor golden claw of Yoruichi.

_Where the devil did she go?_ Looking around her, back and forth, she could neither see nor sense the elusive little cat. _Where—_a surge of pain hit her as she saw six claw blades in two rows of three protrude from her abdominal area, Spleen, to be specific.

"The Mujutsu Neko," **(Innocent Cat)** Yoruichi purred into her ear, "I'll let you guess what it does." Pulling her claws out, she jumped back. Hallibel was still largely unaffected, looking more angry than wounded.

Summoning behind her a large wave of water, Hallibel prepared to bear down on Yoruichi. The woman wasted no time, closing in. Coming from underneath as the wave rose, she let her claw retract and uppercut Hallibel in the jaw with an electrical-charged kido fist from one of the lines on her arm. For a split second, Hallibel sailed helplessly through the air- and that was plenty. Coming in like a jet charged with kung-fu Soifon barreled into Hallibel, determined not to let her recover. First a roundhouse to her back, hitting the small of it, and then a palm strike to her solar plexus, fist after fist to her face, anything to keep her dizzy; all of it in a matter of seconds.

Finally lashing out with her spear, Hallibel landed on her feet. The assault had ended for the moment, but her head spun, and another homonka had formed on her left breast.

"Snake pattern: The lightning shadow finisher!" Soifon exclaimed triumphantly.

Again, Yoruichi had slipped out of sight. _Damn it all!_ Readying her spear, Hallibel made ready to crush her like an insect.

"Cascada Grande-"

It happened so fast. The two of them closed in on her, the Shihoin from behind, Soifon from the front. No stabs were made, instead the two locked their arms around her neck from behind and front, slamming into it with great force.

"Lightning shadow crusher: the double Lariat!" Yoruichi said with a grin, as the two jumped back. The blow had been mighty; Hallibel was fighting to keep standing. Her throat was all but crushed; it was a wonder her head was still attached.

"Lotus pattern, Yoruichi-sama," Soifon said, "This time, it will work."

Yoruichi nodded, leaping up into the sky. Soifon leapt forward, stabbing with her stingers. Hallibel was not of her rank as tres for nothing, though, and narrowly dodged, time and again. There was no room in her mind to strike back, though; she was still trying her hardest not to pass out.

As Soifon fought Hallibel down on the ground, every remaining kido line on Yoruichi's arm was consumed in the barrage she was preparing, all eighty-four remaining spells- everything was in this attack, and it had better work- that Espada was still nowhere near finished, despite the double lariat.

Finally landing a hit, Hallibel slammed her fist in Soifon's gut, sending her back. She was recovering; the stars were mostly gone, and she was nowhere near dead yet. She had dropped her spear, but she did not fear defeat. Her opponents were tiring, the attacks they had used were huge and energy consuming. She could win by virtue of endurance alone-

Then she felt it. The surge of reiatsu from above, the bright glow of energy flowing inwards to a single point- it was the same attack! She leapt upwards, intent on stopping before it could fire, but there the braided woman was, slamming a kick into her side, sending her off course. She was not getting past her quick enough. All right, she had dodged them before- turning tail, Hallibel fled, hoping to make herself a smaller target.

"Kido line release final. Barrage commencing," Yoruichi said, panting. One by one, the beams of light flew, seeking their target.

Boom!

The explosions rocked the city streets, laying waste to an entire block. Not risking anything this time, Soifon rushed in immediately after they had stopped. Locating Hallibel, she slammed a palm in her face, nearly breaking her nose, striking her solar plexus for good measure.

The blond Espada was done. She lay near death on the ground, her body wracked with trauma and fractures. Some blood was seeping out her mouth.

"How... why..."

"A targeting mark," Soifon said, "I planted it on you before we crushed your throat, just in case. That's why you couldn't dodge like you did last time." Holding up her stinger, she continued, "I'm not going to lecture you or make a speech on why I am better than you. I'll just kill you." She raised her hand, and…found it stopped by a gentle, tan hand.

"Yoruichi?"

"We don't have to."

"I am sorry, is this the nice, happy battlefield where everyone gives as good as they get and walk back home with a few bruises? This is war- _the_war. Why should we show mercy?"

"Because maybe I want to believe not all of our enemies are irredeemable. There is such a thing as prisoners of war."

"Not like her. She is way too strong to be left alive. She-"

Suddenly holding Soifon close, Yoruichi continued quietly. "It _is_ war. And that's why I want it to be worth something. I'm not fighting for the Soul Society. We both left that behind long ago. I fight because it's the only way to avoid more people getting hurt. We need to show mercy, because we are better than just...killing a broken, helpless enemy."

"I...I'm not questioning you. I just don't understand. You were the head of assassins."

"And it was a horrible thing to be, something I held on to only because it was an absolute necessity- or so I thought. Killing- I want to avoid it. Please. For me?"

Slowly, Soifon nodded. "If she tries anything funny..."

"Oh, then be my guest."

"But I suppose... for now, we could bind her with kido. Maybe she will know something useful."

Smiling, Yoruichi let go of Soifon looking her in the eye. "I love you, you know that?"

"I do," Soifon said quietly, "But this isn't exactly the time, is it?"

"Always so business-minded..." Yoruichi said, pinning the now unconscious Hallibel with binding kido. "Hey- you called me Yoruichi. Without the -sama."

"If you want me to-"

"No, no!"

Soifon was quiet for a moment, then said, "I finally realized it, just now- this fight was the fight of our lives, and we won because we are equals. So you are Yoruichi, just my Yoruichi, just as I am your Soifon."

Grinning, Yoruichi took her hand. "Come on, the war is still on!"

And together they went, ready to fight- and die if they had to. With four Espada now defeated: two dead, one frozen, and one captured, Talbumosuke was continuing his battle with Yamamoto, Urahara, Lelouch and Yuna, the latter of the two having not entered the fight just quite yet. Yamamoto cut away at Talbumosuke furiously with his arms, not letting up for even a second. No matter how many nicks and dings he scored, thanks to the hollowfication he didn't seem to be making any progress. Talbumosuke used a Cero Oscuras and used the momentum to push him back across the air to where he felt Urahara approaching. He then rushed the candy maker and put his fist through Urahara's stomach, but found that it was merely a portable Gigai. In retaliation Talbumosuke fired a bala behind him without looking, he hit Urahara dead on, predicting his movements in aiming for his vital spot. Urahara just barely dodged and Yamamoto, from far away, blocked the attack.

_Fighting like this is so much more difficult than I had thought it would be. I'd much rather be using my swords, but without reiatsu at its peak I can't take them both on at once and Urahara Kisuke is definitely the weaker of the two. How am I going to do this? Damn!_

The mist began to converge around Talbumosuke, but he got out of the way by charging through the outside and firing a Cero Oscuras deep into the mist. Urahara appeared behind him and used the mist to create a red tornado. He caught Talbumosuke right in it, but with his power he managed to negate most of it and regenerated what damage he took.

_The longer I take, the more followers I lose, I must act somehow. I can only think of one way to give me an advantage, but it has to work. Here goes nothing. _Deliberately Talbumosuke removed his orange aura and switched it to red. Urahara tried to retreat, but Talbumosuke pursued and made sure to get close enough that Urahara would not be able to stop him. "Teishi!" **(Stop)** The red aura shot out. It attracted Yamamoto. _I have to act quickly. _Talbumosuke said. He had less than twenty seconds with the Head Captain bearing down on him. He drove his fist into Urahara and blasted him away with an bala imbued fist. He then quickly cast his green aura on his mask, warped behind Urahara, drove his elbow into the shopkeepers back and then quickly as possible switched back to his Zecho no Sozo. He fired a cero oscuras and, with urahara still unable to move, blasted him with the cero. It wouldn't kill him, Urahara was more tenacious than a gigantic cockroach, however it would keep him down long enough for Talbumosuke to finish with the other fighters. Between his combatants, he figured Lelouch and Yuna were the weaker links. Lelouch's plan was obviously to wear Talbumosuke down, but with his hollow mask, Zecho no Sozo combo that was impossible to do. He would never have the reiatsu to defeat him.

Yamamoto came back at Talbumosuke and the arrancar lord retaliated with a cero oscuras and went slamming forward, but six arms told him that he would not get any closer than forty feet from the old man.

"You shall not defeat me, boy! I'm more than a millennium and a half your senior, punk," Yamamoto declared.

"We'll see who will defeat who in the end Talbumosuke declared and charged up more balas, "Bring it!"

At the same time this all had occurred Nelliel was still having trouble combating Shinji's Bankai. Shinji kept switching directions on her on a dime and every time it was a hard punch to the face or torso from either Kensei or Chad. All according to Lelouch's plan of course. Melee is easy when fighting opponent's with higher reiatsu. Bones and muscles naturally want to curve and retaliate so despite Nelliel's overwhelming advantage over both Chad and Kensei in terms of power, with Shinji throwing off her sense of direction she kept getting slammed. If she did make a connection there would be a huge problem, but that didn't seem like it was going to happen any time soon.

As the two on one, with Shinji's interface screw continued to hamper Nelliel Mashiro came zooming in and kicked Nelliel in the back and sent her slamming into the ground. "Wow she's weaker than that last Espada Hisana and Lisa and I killed," Mashiro said looking down, "She didn't even turn in my direction."

"You know by this point I think she's not even sure which way to defend anymore," Shinji said, joining the group, "My Bankai can have that effect on people."

"Shinji you're throwing her off, aww that's no fun," Mashiro said.

"We have to play dirty," Kensei put in, "You heard Lelouch, we have to use everything to our advantage." He looked at Shinji, "You think she's psychologically damaged enough?"

"I'd say she probably is traumatized and losing her confidence. I take it you wanna finish things?" Shinji asked.

Kensei hollowfied, "Just keep me out of danger. Ban-kai!" Kensei emerged in his super powerful Bankai. "Tekken Tachikaze!" Someone needs to put her out of her misery. "I've got the power to do it. On my six," he told Shinji and took off towards Nelliel.

Shinji looked down at the battle about to unfold. _I feel kind of bad for that girl. The pretty ones deserve to live long._

Following these events, Renji, Isshin and Kaien were being kicked around like a dog being beat with a newspaper. Isshin would've had the advantage if he had acted sooner, but with her power-up and the boost from his and Renji's lust, Mia's hierro only made Isshin's attacks seem like she was getting some sick sexual thrill off of them. Mia had used her stiletto to kick Isshin's Getsuga Tensho in half and when Isshin tried to attack her from behind he wound up hitting her ass with the flat end of the blade, which only made Mia laugh flirtatiously before she planted the heel of her shoe into his spinal column, sending him into the ground.

"Tell me how the dirt tastes hun," Mia laughed.

"Man we are getting our asses handed to us," Kaien stated.

"Preaching to the choir here Kaien," Renji said. Isshin landed in front of them.

"Well, nice of you to drop by cousin," Kaien smirked at Isshin.

Isshin grunted as he got up from the ground. "No reason to keep morale up Kaien we know we're getting our butt's kicked." Isshin said and about face towards where Mia was waiting. "Look at her, she's just gonna wait till we try again. That's some self-confidence she's got in herself."

"She's a monster to society. What the hell are you complimenting her for?" Kaien asked.

"Just engraving into my mind the woman who forced me to lose my powers a second time," Isshin said taking a deep breath.

"What?" Kaien said flatly.

"Renji, whack her again, bind if you can, I gotta make sure this doesn't miss," Isshin said glowing blue.

"Hold up there Isshin! We're in the middle of a battle you're going to waste that on her? Save it for Talbumosuke!" Kaien urged.

"No can do Kaien," Isshin said, "In fact I think I'm starting to realize why Lelouch pitted us against her despite mine and Renji's women troubles. You wanted to fight her, Renji can keep her busy so that I," Isshin's blade was completely engulfed in a bright white-blue flame, "can take her out. Kaien…since I won't be around to guide my son in the other world after this. I leave the job to you. If Ichigo needs someone to lean on, someone he can count on to give him advice where I can't do that for me when he's out there in the mess."

"But…Isshin," Kaien began again.

"Kaien, this is a risk free solution. I only got my powers back anyway so I could kick Aizen's ass. After this…I'm not going to be needed anymore. Lelouch has taken up my mantle and he got Yuna back, somehow. I'm not needed anymore. Let me do this Kaien," Isshin said and gave him a thumb's up, "Let me do this for my son and my little girls. I'm going to be normal and raise them like normal kids. If they start to learn otherwise, I'm counting on you and your sister if Ichigo can't handle it, okay? Oh and never let Ichigo know that this technique exists. Absolute power is overrated, absolutely."

"Isshin."

"Now, no more talking," Isshin powered himself up and covered himself completely in the aura of the Getsuga. "Saigo no Getsuga Tensho." Isshin's torso became wrapped in a sky blue aura. Bandages, gray to the white ones Kira had worn, wrapped around his arms. His hakama remained the same. Isshin's hair turned the same color as Grimmjow's only a little lighter and spiked up a few inches higher. His right hand became coated in the same energy with a blade on his arm the size of his Bankai's sword.

Mia looked at him with interest. _Rawr!_ She seemed taken with the form.

"All right Renji, make sure I can hit her."

"You," Renji pulled back his arm, "Got it!"

Hihio Zabimaru went lashing out. Mia attempted to bash it away, but it swerved as Renji had managed to obtain much easier control over it thanks to his training he could react and swerve his Bankai much faster. His Overtaker Zanpakuto now struck at extremely fast speeds. It's size was no longer hampered and Renji was now going to be the assist to the defeat of an Espada. He finally got it so that Mia could not escape Hihio Zabimaru as it coiled around her, preventing her from escaping. If she took the time to charge a cero Isshin would flatten her and if she balaed, Renji would block it.

"Never thought I'd get upstaged by you of all people," Kaien folded his hands behind his head, "but hey, I'm not complaining. Every dog has their day after all."

"Can I have one moment of being cool without someone stepping on it?" Renji asked snipply.

"I was being punny, you came from Inzuri," Kaien retorted.

Renji winced while still keep a steady hand, "Isshin, finish this so I can hit Kaien."

Isshin laughed, "Well hey I thought it was funny," Isshin rushed towards Mia and got right in her space. "Sorry to do this beautiful, but your evil, Mangetsu!" **(Full Moon)** The gigantic Getsuga Tensho, the same one that had left Aizen nearly split in half, and only because Kyoka Suigetsu had thrown Isshin off by a very tiny margin and Isshin hit him point blank ripped through Mia like scissors through a sheet of paper. Mia never felt hit harder than by that attack. It nearly disintegrated her body on contact.

_No…it can't end like this…not like this…master…...I…_

Her final words carried across the air to Talbumosuke's ears. At the very least her reiatsu dropped out and Talbumosuke could've sworn he did hear them. _Mia? _Yamamoto came after him, but Talbumosuke, rapid fire balaed the attack and followed up with an ordinary cero before finishing off with a Cero Oscuras. He brought his hand up by his face and clenched it. He took in a deep breath and stabilized himself. _I will grieve later. Besides, once I become the supreme ruler of everything I will bring Mia back to me. If Lelouch can revive Homura Yuna from the dead, then I can do the same to my Mia. _He realized what he said_. Mine? ...yes Mia was mine wasn't she?. _Talbumosuke gripped his chest and smiled awkwardly. _It's funny I never thought I'd find myself so attached to a woman, least of all one from another species, but Mia was special. She always was. _He took a pause. _I loved her. _"oo…OOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" Talbumosuke let out a furious scream. He was pissed off. Of course, through Mia's death his dark instincts grew and his hollowfication intensified, mixing with his Soul Reaper identity. Talbumosuke just felt angry and he didn't know why. His hands became as black as charcoal, clawed with only four fingers. His uniform tore and a hole tore open in his chest. Black feet extended down.

_What's going on? _Lelouch had not forecast this happening at all. He tried to hone in on Talbumosuke's reiatsu. _By my calculations…Talbumosuke…is turning into what Ichigo was before. _"Soutaicho!"

Lelouch called to the Head Captain as Talbumosuke finished transforming. He only got claws on his arms and his feet and charcoal skin as the top of his uniform completely vanished and two demonic wings shot out of his back, thinner than Ulquiorra's and brimming with energy. _And to think I didn't even need the Hogyoku for this. It's amazing what the pain of loss can do. _Talbumosuke marveled at his arm. _I didn't think I would be pushed to such anger, I did really want to protect Mia, but this…even I did not think her death would infuriate me this much._

"Crap, it's sentient," Lelouch realized. _When Ichigo hollowfied he was completely out of control, so why is Talbumosuke in control? Is it because he's more experienced, because he gained Bankai naturally? Either way this is not good. Can the Head Captain fight this sort of strength?_

"Witness the power!" Talbumosuke declared. He charged forward only for the blazing swords to actually managed to strike his body and stop his attack. _What?_

"You fool? Did you really think that just a full hollowfication would make you a match for me? Zecho no Sozo makes you as powerful as you can possibly be. It is possible that this works towards this transformation as well. Of course, I have noticed you have become stronger, but it is not enough. Even with your hollowfication I am still the stronger of the two of us. You will not beat me!" Yamamoto declared.

Talbumosuke disappeared and reappeared behind Yamamoto and fired off a Cero Oscuras. Yamamoto dodged it and prepared to face off against Talbumosuke. "If that is what you think then let us test theory shall we?" Talbumosuke asked. "I may have hollowfied, but this is something of which I have merely unlocked. Unlike Kurosaki Ichigo I have sentience, I will beat you all and return to normal form when this battle is over and claim the Soul King's throne for my own. It is that," Talbumosuke radiated with energy and summoned two energy swords, one was green the other yellow, "simple!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: More than half of the Espada are down, Isshin is brought down to normal, Hallibel retreats, Starrk is frozen, more people have died and Talbumosuke has unlocked his own Resurreccion. With the battle drawing closer towards its finale what will happen? I've written ch 89 so I can say with certainty that ch 90 will be the final chapter of this arc. Also thumbs up for Unohana and Tessai being awesome? More later folks, bye for now).**


	89. Talbumosuke's Fall

**(A/N: I promised a quicker release, but my buddy Greatkingrat88 failed to get me an omake for the end of this arc for the holiday season within a reasonable time so that's your reason for a delay. I hope the double post will make up for it. Think of it as a late holiday present).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

On the sight with the giant monstrosity that was Yammy, Stefan and Kenpachi were doing their best to take the gigantic monster down, but so far the battle was still relatively even. Yammy hadn't done much damage to them, but the reverse also held true. However, the intensity of the battle was about to increase.

Stefan stopped dead in his tracks as Kenpachi went back into the fray and fought past Yammy's large claws, snapping jaw and gigantic wings to make an attack on his chest only to get smacked away by Yammy's fast moving tail.

Stefan concentrated. _This battle has gone on long enough, it's time I unleashed my true fury. _Dark green energy surged around Stefan and his reiatsu spiked. He let out a forceful yell as he charged his reiatsu. The lavender and indigo coat that he had fought Ichigo, and his own teammate, in, formed around his body. The gloves, the fancy blade, they were all there. "Nami Kogu, Shin no ha no Shishio." Stefan twirled his blade and then pulled his arm towards his chest and gripped it. _Let's go. _He disappeared in a flash and before Yammy knew it Stefan was on his knee. Yammy swiped at the small, in comparison to him anyway, man and only wound up slapping his own knee. Stefan ran up Yammy's arm and then swung his sword down creating a green force wave of energy that tore through the Espada's arm like a fingernail into peeling paint. Finally there was visible damage. Yammy covered his wound with his arm.

"Agh, damn you," With his wing Yammy created a gale force wind and blew Stefan away of his feet. Yammy followed up with a powerful bala. Stefan thought he might get hit seeing as he couldn't gain air control, but a large katana blocked the bala and a large black wing created an updraft allowing Stefan to do a midair flip, giving him the control he needed and he pressed his own blade into the bala and it was deflected into the ground.

"Didn't expect you to show up," Stefan smirked at Hisana.

"The Octava has fallen, you and Kenpachi seemed like you could some help," Hisana said.

"Heh, you really think so, I finally managed to get visible damage," Stefan boasted, "It'll take a while, but we can take him."

"I'm helping regardless. Even if I can't inflict damage, that Espada is a moron I can be a good diversion," Hisana stated.

"I think we have something better than that," Stefan said and called down to Kenpachi, "Hey! Zaraki! I finally got Nami Kogu out. Take things up a notch will ya?" Stefan requested.

Kenpachi grinned. "You don't have to ask, I was already," he put both hands on his sword, "planning on doing so." Kenpachi charged forward and attacked with his sword into Yammy's toenail, shattering it with the double handed swing. Kenpachi leapt into the air and then spun in the air like a spinning wheel of bladed death he tore right into Yammy's knee. The thick hierro caused Kenpachi's sword to get stuck though. However, through sheer willpower Kenpachi blasted it out of its organic sheath.

"Damn you!" Yammy shouted and swatted at Kenpachi.

"Ryusei Ame!" **(Meteor Rain) **The air became red and hot behind Hisana and a punch of meteors seemed to spawn from the air around her and blasted into Kenpachi like falling debris, covering Kenpachi's escape. However, the 11th Division captain was not like that and rather than run he used the rocks to his advantage, bouncing off of them until he got within striking distance of Yammy's face Yammy brought his wing at Kenpachi, but Kenpachi rather than get blown away stuck his sword through Yammy's wing and cut up with both hands, tearing through the wing like a rapier through a sail. Yammy howled in pain and Kenpachi dashed towards his other wing and then, coating his body in his reiatsu, rammed through it like one of Madrid's bulls.

"This!" Kenpachi dropped down from the air and cut into Yammy's tail. "Is!" He hacked at the monster's ankle. "So!" He leapt into the air and landed on Yammy's armored spine. "Much!" He sprinted up Yammy's back. "FUN!" He stabbed his sword into the one spot Yammy, with his anatomy could never reach. Kenpachi cut through it, but then Yammy got cheap and threw his head back to shake Kenpachi off sending the demonic captain into the boundary of the barrier. Kenpachi got up and snickered. It started as a small chortle, but went into full out laughter. "Oh this is great, I've never met an opponent where I can go this far into battle." He looked at his sword. "If this keeps up I may actually have to use what you taught me, eh partner?" He put it down at his side and stared at Hisana and Stefan bugging Yammy like gigantic mosquitoes. "But for now, let's just have some fun!" Kenpachi ran back into the fray.

A blast of yellow reiryoku alerted Gin to Kenpachi getting serious. No sooner had he become aware of this though, Rose sent out his whips at him to attack. Gin bashed them away with his Bankai, growing and shrinking it to hack each incoming projectile away. "Buto." He aimed the technique right for Rose's chest, but Lisa defended him with her Shikai. _Man dis ain't fun anymore. I could just kill dem all, but Lelouch said he'd force my hand in dis battle. _Gin paused. _Well if nothing happens in da next few minutes, I'm gonna say screw it. _Gin shunpoed near Lisa and Rose. He speared towards Lisa's face, thankfully he only managed to scrape her mask as she bent over backwards. Lisa then flipped onto her hands and latched her shoes onto Gin's blade while it was still extending since she knew it retracted incredibly quickly. Of course what she didn't realize is that there was no retraction. Gin's blade shot out like a rocket and then disintegrated, returning to its original size instantaneously. She lost her balance and Gin fired upon her with the Bankai, but she flipped and he only wound up tearing a hole in the bottom of her skirt, missing her flesh all together. Lisa stood at the ready, mask gone, to try and come up with a new strategy. A whip headed for Gin's head from behind. "Enkosen," Gin blocked it with Kido and then vanished, reselecting his target. _Well, sorry Lelouch, I'm bored. _Gin was about to go on a killing spree when suddenly he stopped feeling sick to his stomach. He coughed uncontrollably and wound up coughing blood into his hand. _Wha? Did I spend too much time round Ukitake-taicho? _Gin thought to himself.

"Oh, so it took effect after all," Gin heard Captain Kurotsuchi's voice, "It seems you were not as quick to destroy my Bankai as you believed." Gin looked over and opened one eye in ire. "I'm amazed the Visored wasn't affected, but he probably put on his mask just as I activated it, possibly Lelouch's idea."

_I'm…poisoned? _Gin wondered to himself.

"I think the only reason you held out this long is because your reiatsu is significantly higher than mine, but in the end the poison should affect you just the same. That's why I was sent to fight you after all. My poison," he pointed at Gin, "to kill you."

Gin opened his other eye. _You double-crossing bastard!_

"Actually, that's only half-true," Lelouch's voice came from behind Gin.

The silver-haired bastard shut his eyes, "Which part is de lie?" he asked. "Explain fast," he held up Shinso, "Or I'll take you down with me."

Lelouch held up a brown bottle, "I got this from Nemu before we left."

Mayuri scowled recognizing his Bankai's antidote. He would've loved to watch Gin die. He enjoyed people dying as much as his now about to be potentially saved victim was. The screams of the damned were music to his ears.

"This is my ultimatum Gin," Lelouch said with a smug grin, "This bottle holds the antidote to Mayuri's poison. In exchange for your loyalty I will give you this antidote. Cross me, and I won't hesitate to sell you out to Talbumosuke."

"Sell him out?" Rose was confused.

Gin grinned as the purple splotches on his face grew wider, "Ya drive a hard bargain Lelouch. I got ta do what you say or I lose my life. So dat's what ya meant when ya said you would make me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"I don't trust your word at face value. However, attempt to fight back once you've secured the antidote and know that I will have you killed," Lelouch promised. It was all an act of course. He and Gin had worked out this before already. In the last battle, Lelouch told Gin that in their next battle he would make Gin an offer he could not refuse. Once that happened, everything that would follow after Gin took the antidote was already worked out, supposedly.

Gin put away his sword and held up his hands. "I surrender."

Rose kept his whips trained on Gin not trusting him. As the antidote was administered the war continued elsewhere. The five way between Ulquiorra versus Unohana, Ukitake, Byakuya, Shunsui and Tessai was continuing at a losing rate for the Soul Reapers. Despite their high level abilities, Ulquiorra was still the stronger fighter. Shunsui could not use his Bankai with so many people around, Byakuya wasn't able to scratch Ulquiorra, Tessai was injured and Unohana was too exhausted to activate her own Bankai.

Ukitake soon realized this. _I guess it's up to me then. _He retreated from the front of the line and watched as Tessai and Unohana attempted a gang attack on Ulquiorra only for the Cuarto Espada to knock them both away. Tessai took a kick to the solar plexus and Unohana blocked Ulquiorra's lance with her sword and was pushed back.

"Bankai!" Ukitake declared. Ukitake was covered in a white glow with a yellowish tint. A large dais appeared behind him connected to him by intangible, blue, transparent threads. The dais had nineteen circular imprints on it and rotated slowly behind Ukitake at ten revolutions per minute. "Hanron Dekinai Sogyo no Kotowari." **(Uncontradictable Truth of Pisces) **Ukitake declared."Commander Tsukabishi!" He called out.

Tessai saw Ukitake's Bankai and nodded in response. He fired a golden Hiryugekizoku Shintenraiho at Ukitake. The blast was absorbed by Ukitake's sword and a symbol representing the attack appeared on one of the circular imprints of Ukitake's dais.

Ulquiorra saw what Ukitake was doing as he began absorbing Kido thrown at him deliberately from Unohana and Tessai. Ulquiorra made for Ukitake to stop him, but Byakuya and Shunsui halted his progress.

"Bushogama!" Shunsui attacked with his whirlwind Ulquiorra sonidoed out of the way right near Byakuya.

"Shukei Hakutekan!" Byakuya charged forward incredibly quicky and nearly severed Ulquiorra's left arm off, but Ulquiorra dodged and managed to escape having his arm severed from his body.

_I don't have an option. _Ulquiorra took his lance and threw it at Ukitake. However, he could not see that Ukitake almost had absorbed 19 attacks between Tessai and Unohana. As the lance came in Unohana fired attack number nineteen. Ukitake turned to his right and saw the lance headed straight for him.

_Perfect timing. _The white haired captain thought.

_He's crazy if he thinks he can absorb that. It's impossible. _Ulquiorra thought to himself.

Unfortunately, Ulquiorra was not dealing with Tessai, he was dealing with one of the original captains of the Gotei 13: Ukitake Jushiro. And Ukitake was not the type of man to let an attack with enough explosive power to blow up a mountain intimidate or stop him. He held steadfast. Ulquiorra showed emotion of shock. _He's crazy._

Ukitake actually absorbed the lance. _Got it. _The dais behind him sped up in speed at 5000 RPM.

_This is not happening._

Ukitake used Shunpo and got right in Ulquiorra's face delaying the release of all the stored energy for as long as he could. "Sogyo no Kodzuchi: Uzaihanketsu" **(Gavel of Pisces: Guilty Verdict)** All of the energy Ukitake had absorbed was unleashed in that one attack. The blast was white in color and turned all of Karakura Town in front of Ukitake into what would happen if an atomic bomb were launched along the ground sideways. The blast was so powerful Ukitake almost cracked the barrier holding the Fake Karakura Town together, but the barrier held fast against the tip of the attack. Ulquiorra, unlike Mia did not disintegrate immediately. He had fired a cero oscuras at the last second to reduce the damage, but it barely did squat.

Now on the ground, having dropped out of the air like a fallen leaf, Ulquiorra was nothing except a head and upper torso with shoulders, his legs were detached from what remained of his body. Ulquiorra regenerated from the damage and Ukitake stood in front of him, but his Bankai was disabled. Using that attack with that level of power did a number on not just his reiatsu, but also his physical stamina. He held up his sealed sword, staring Ulquiorra down.

Ulquiorra flexed his arm. _My body has regenerated, but it's just a front, the organs and tissue won't come back. I…dreadfully underestimated these people. _Ukitake was panting like a dog. As he broke out into a coughing fit of blood, Unohana let him lean on her shoulder as Shunsui, Byakuya and Tessai surrounded him.

"Wow, you're actually still alive, didn't think you'd still be standing after that," Shunsui lifted his hat. He pushed it down, "but I can feel it from here. Your body is at its limit. You should retreat while you have he opportunity…unless you feel like dying."

"Retreating won't do me any good," Ulquiorra said and his wing burst into dust, alarming Tessai and Ukitake. Byakuya didn't explicitly show his surprise and Shunsui figured Ulquiorra was this badly damaged. "As you can see, I'm already at death's door."

"Well then, Mr. Espada, let me leave you with a little thought before you go," Shunsui spoke up.

"Hmm?"

"Earlier you stated that winning was all there was. You said you had no interest in material objects and only followed your leader and his word," Shunsui recalled.

"That's correct," Ulquiorra confirmed.

"Tell me something, did the violence matter to you, did you agree with Talbumosuke and Aizen's objectives?" Shunsui asked.

"Their objectives did not matter. I had purpose. That was what mattered," Ulquiorra said.

"I see," Shunsui sighed.

"Why are you giving me that look?" Ulquiorra asked. "Do not pity me like some dying human."

"I can't help it," Shunsui said, "After all, in becoming like Soul Reapers…Aizen and Talbumosuke made you more human."

"What utter nonsense," Ulquiorra said.

"I don't think it's nonsense," Shunsui stated, "You have to be Vasto Lordes level. One of my colleagues fought a Vasto Lordes on her own before."

"Her?" Ulquiorra looked up at the sky, "I see…you must be referring to Akari Mari's battle with Vanguard, the most powerful Vasto Lordes in Hueco Mundo's history. Why are you bringing that century old event up?"

"Lelouch wrote a report. If I were to compare your motives to Vanguard or even the last guy I killed, I'd definitely say that you all are much more human in nature than you would like to believe or think," Shunsui stated. "Tell me…did you want to fight us? Or did you only do so because it was your purpose?"

Ulquiorra started to disintegrate from his right wing over to his left, "What you ask is something I did not give thought to. It was pointless. However, earlier you said that there were more to things than life than just fighting and…I must agree. For in this world I have found at least one thing that is more important than battle, but…it is not within the realm of possibility for me to possess it. However," Ulquiorra looked up at the sky, "I will take what you have said and die with these thoughts that I say aloud," both his wings were gone, "That one thing that I thought was more important than fighting," His arms began to disappear, "that one thing that was brighter than the whitest light, purer than the holiest of water," His arms were gone, "I hope," his horns and tail disintegrated, "wherever she is," Ulquiorra closed his eyes and a drop of blood dripped like a tear from his right eye, "that she is smiling," the rest of his body began to dissolve, "and happy." The drop of blood hit the ground and in sync with it, Ulquiorra was gone.

Back at the Kinogaya district, Ichigo and Grimmjow continued to battle fiercely against each other. Ichigo had come off the Desgarron with only the cheek from his mask torn off, which he regenerated. He had come to rely on his mask as more than just a power augmentation, but, like hollow bone, also a guard to his face. Lelouch had forced him into grasping that concept by taking a lot of headshots during one training session and ceased when Ichigo put his mask on. It was enough for Ichigo to get the message.

With both hands on his sword Ichigo swung at the feline espada, who blocked with the spike along his arm and then took a swing at Ichigo's face. Ichigo jerked his head to the side, ducked down swung up on his sword, forcing Grimmjow back, taking nearby reishi with him and then converted it to reiryoku and blasted Grimmjow at close to point blank with a 40% full power Getsuga blast. Grimmjow went flying into the nearby parking lot and nearly went underground, but he steadied himself and charged back at Ichigo.

The teenager sidestepped the charge and took a sideways hacking swing at Grimmjow, but the Espada cartwheeled away and then used Sonido to get right behind Ichigo in and claw his face as he reached from behind. Ichigo drove the pommel of Tensa Zangetsu into Grimmjow's chest and then turned around and put his fingers through one of the blade's chains and spun it like he had watched his hollow do in their battle. Ichigo, with the blade having momentum switched from the chain to the pommel of the actual blade and dashed forward and let fly the sword spinning technique he had watched Stefan perform. He had seen the technique often enough in their battle that it had been engrained into his mind and during his training had managed to replicate and perfect the skill itself. He also spent an entire day learning some tricks from Stefan during the past month reprieve rather than with his friends. Stefan was more than happy to teach Ichigo now that they were on the same page and Ichigo now had a few more options.

As Grimmjow came off from the attack and tried to strike at Ichigo with a spinning roundhouse kick. Ichigo crouched low and swung, cutting Grimmjow in the waist and then, used Shunpo to reverse his direction on the spot and sent out a weak Getsuga along with the swing, knocking Grimmjow away. While the Espada was destabilized, Ichigo powered up as much energy as he could and fired it right as Grimmjow was about to finish his recoil. The speed of the strike from waiting so long made up for the lack of disorientation on Grimmjow. He went sailing into a tree, but bounced off it and came at Ichigo and clawed him straight along the chest. Ichigo swung down, but Grimmjow popped up and uppercut him in the jaw before kicking him in the stomach. Ichigo went hurling through the air, but pushed himself off a fire hydrant he knew would be underneath him, just as he went across a two lane two-way street and pushed off it to go flying back at Grimmjow. He veered to the right and circled towards Grimmjow's right flank.

Grimmjow saw this and met Ichigo head on. _Yeah that's what I thought. _Ichigo said and vanished leaping into the air and using Shunpo to leave Grimmjow's sight, getting above and behind him. "Getsuga Tensho!" The 70 percent powered blast nailed Grimmjow right into the back and he hit the dirt. He got back up in seconds though.

"Well now seems you actually are fighting smarter than last time. You've gotten pretty good," Grimmjow commented.

"You're not so bad yourself," Ichigo added, "I have to say though, we could end this fight right now and pick it up later. You're not loyal to Talbumosuke as far as I can tell. My promise to fight you whenever you want I will keep till I'm reincarnated, but if you prevent me from protecting what I care about I will really finish this."

"Pah, the only reason you'd be spouting this crap is if you're afraid of losing," Grimmjow smirked, "are you?"

"Not a chance!" Ichigo vanished and then began running circles around Grimmjow. He had worked out this maneuver with Stefan's help as well. He would circle around the enemy, feint that he was coming forward, and really telegraph that he was, disorient the enemy to think he was coming at them and then, when they committed to attacking the feint strike from the opposite side or flank. It worked flawlessly and Ichigo made a nice gash diagonally down Grimmjow's back. Grimmjow smacked him away with his tail.

"So what is it then?" Grimmjow asked and retaliated by using Sonido to get right above and on Ichigo's left side so he could kick him in the head. "Ichigo blocked as he crossed his sword over his body, turned to face Grimmjow and drew away. Grimmjow got behind him again. "If it's not that then what is it?" he repeated. Ichigo blocked the kick coming up from down low and tried to push it down. "Do you want me to stop cause you're afraid your friends might die, or do you want me to stop and think that I'd actually help you?" The answer was reflected in a momentary lapse in Ichigo's thoughts that let Grimmjow push forward a few centimeters. "I'm going to say this once," Grimmjow sneered, "I am not your friend. I am a hollow, you are a Soul Reaper. Our rivalry only exists so long as we can walk away from the field of battle. If you don't want to kill me that's your business, but if I defeat your sorry ass I will kill you, no remorse, no second chances. I hate your guts!" Grimmjow switched limbs to try and claw Ichigo from above, but the teen drew back, staring at his opponent. "What did you really think you could make me into someone like you? Sorry, I don't do the friendship thing." Grimmjow stated.

"Why is it I don't believe that last statement?" Ichigo said with conviction.

Grimmjow just grinned, "If that's what you believe, let me amend my statement. Like I said, in the end we are different beings. Our alliances will always clash. Befriending you serves no purpose. Besides, I can always find another rival. I'm a bloodthirsty hollow. I hunger for death. That may not be how you function, but I don't give a fuck, got it?" Grimmjow powered up his reiatsu. "Now let's finish this." Grimmjow ran two fingers over one of his cuts and rubbed the blood between them as blue energy sparked. "Gran Rey Cero!" He fired the powerful blue cero at Ichigo. The Visored prepared a Getsuga Tensho in response.

As the black and blue waves skyrocketed towards the edge of the thermosphere, Nelliel was locked in a one-sided beatdown from Kensei. He kept smacking her around, blowing her away, delivering punch after punch and all Nelliel did was suffer shock from the fact that she could do nothing, but get hit. It wasn't logical to her that she could be so ruthlessly beaten by a Soul Reaper's blade. She could not lose, not to beasts. She had to avenge Pesche and Dondochakka, she had to make good on her promise to Grimmjow, hold her sanity. And yet there was nothing she could do.

Kensei smacked her hard in the face and she hit the ground. As she pushed up off the ground Kensei removed his mask. He would have to wait a while to be able to use it again, but as he watched Nelliel crouch down on all fours she appeared to be crying. Kensei stayed on guard, he knew of enemies that tried to pretend to be troubled to try and catch their opponents at a weakened state of mind, but at the same time, a feeling in his gut told him that this couldn't possibly be the case. Even if Nelliel was trying to lure him in she would still be unable to trust her eyes. Her crying wasn't a gambit. It was a sign of her frustration, misery: a sign that she was more like a human than most had originally thought. After all, monsters could not produce tears, maybe some could produce crocodile tears, but not what Kensei was seeing. Cautiously he took one step towards her. "You know a battlefield isn't the place for crying. I'm only not striking cause I think you're up to something, but if it's not speak your mind. Lelouch told us you guys were pretty human. Judging from the water works he wasn't lying."

"I don't want to die," Nelliel sobbed.

"Huh?"

"Shinji what's going on down there why isn't Kensei beating her up?" Mashiro asked.

"Beats the hell out of me, why not ask him yourself?" Shinji suggested.

"No thanks, I'm fine right here," Mashiro said standing idle.

Nelliel continued to stare at the ground, "In the last battle my friends were taken from me, I swore I would avenge them even if I must pay the ultimate penalty, but a friend I had forgotten I had, showed me that I still had reason to live and yet…I have not been able to do much of anything and several of my allies are dead. I don't know what to do."

Kensei found it very odd that an enemy would make such a confession to him. However, if she was looking for sympathy she was slowly getting it. Kensei rubbed the back of his head, looked to the side, closed his eyes and grit his teeth. "Tch, man this is tough," Kensei thought aloud. He looked back at Nelliel with sympathetic eyes, rare for the white-haired captain. He himself could not believe he was being this soft. Still, right now he didn't see a hollow in front of him, just a female enemy broken down and pleading for her life. An old doctrine went into his head from his military days as a captain: Better an enemy surrenders and change their ways than to be denied life another day. "How badly do you not want to die?" he asked Nelliel.

Nelliel had stopped crying, but was still despaired, "If you spare me, I will leave. I care no longer for the cause. It is not worth dying over. I just want," she sniffed again, "I just want to…keep on…living."

Kensei disabled his Bankai, "Then live," he said.

Nelliel noticed the severe drop in reiatsu and saw Kensei with his back to her. "What the hell is he doing?" Mashiro shouted. "Turning your back is one thing, but he sealed his Bankai."

"You're…letting me go," Nelliel asked.

"Shinji always says the pretty ones deserve to live longer, but that's not why I'm letting you go. I'm not mature enough not to hit kids or fight a woman, but I believe someone as humane as you, if they're not under the dictation of someone like Talbumosuke is not a threat to the Soul Society or any innocent or peaceful being," Kensei said, "Shinji's still got you under his influence, attempt to attack me and you'll most likely miss. Take this opportunity and go." Nelliel just stared. "Quickly…before I change my mind."

Nelliel rose to her feet she held up her hand to open a Garganta, but stopped, She turned towards Kensei, "Why do you fight?" she asked.

Kensei looked up at Mashiro and looked over to the replica of a half-destroyed orphanage, "To protect the weak, I fight in their stead."

Nelliel powered down to sealed form, "I see."

"What's it matter to you why I fight?" Kensei asked.

"In battle I have always wanted to be bested by a warrior with superior skill. I cannot say, due to your partner's Zanpakuto if you are truly superiror to me, but…the fact that you can show mercy to an enemy shows the mark of an individual with restraint and your cause is noble. In my book you are indeed a warrior," Nelliel said and opened the garganta, "If you see me again, if any of you see me again, I hope it is on less violent terms." Kensei didn't respond. "Goodbye." Nelliel walked into the Garganta.

Grimmjow noticed it when Nelliel retreated. The distraction gave Ichigo an opening to deck him in the face. Grimmjow got up and got defensive, but stopped. Ichigo saw this and halted his advance. Grimmjow grinned. _So you've had enough to huh? Can't say I disagree with you. I think in the end we're all expendable. _"Hey, Kurosaki!" Grimmjow shouted.

"You don't need to shout," Ichigo said in a serious tone.

"If there were any survivors of this battle you think the Soul Society would hunt us down?" Grimmjow asked.

"Now you're interested in talking," Ichigo mocked.

"Just answer the question," Grimmjow snapped.

Ichigo stood erect. He removed his mask so that the timer didn't run out in the middle of this non-combative chat. "Well, knowing how the society works, probably, unless Lelouch had reason to voice out not to. If you proved you weren't worth pursuing or did something to actually help us there's a chance they'd let you go with a warning. Of course, I'm not a captain so anything I say is just idealistic thinking."

Grimmjow looked over to where the fight with Yammy was going on where the amount of people fighting him were growing by the minute, "I was just thinking, if I turned on Talbumosuke by helping you take down Yammy, you think they'd let me go?"

Ichigo was surprised, "You mean you—"

"Don't get the wrong idea!" Grimmjow chastised closing his eyes, "This is a one-shot deal. I need my ass intact and my friend retreated back to Hueco Mundo. I'm only interested in getting out of here alive. I could leave now, but at the same time I've been looking for an excuse to kill Yammy for the longest time. It's personal motivation. So can I help or not?"

Ichigo smirked, "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if Lelouch thought that this would happen. Seeing as how he's calling the shots right now, he, and I, would be happy to have your assistance."

"Then put your mask back on and let's go kick some ass," Grimmjow said.

"You got it!" Ichigo put his Visored mask back on and the two rivals took off to help kill Yammy.

As the number of fighters against Yammy swelled to more than five times the original amount, Talbumosuke was continuing his fight with Yamamoto, realizing that, besides Yammy, he had lost all of his other allies. However, that would not stop him.

With his energy swords he switched the green sword to a purple one and then used the white one to slow Yamamoto down. He charged in quickly and created a rift like the ones he had used on Byakuya and Baraggan before him on Yamamoto. "Kaiho!" He missed and Yamamoto was behind him. Either the speed reduction was so minimal it was ineffective or Yamamoto was just that strong. Either way it didn't matter. Yamamoto sent out six different arms at Talbumosuke. With his swords he blocked the first two strikes. He used Hofuku to disable a third only for the combat knife, the broad sword and the rapier to all cut him, repeatedly, adding burning strikes on top of it. Talbumosuke retreated back, but saw the remaining four blades coming up from behind him. He turned one blade red and stopped time and made a beeline towards Yamamoto. "This ends now!" He moved past the blades, but while they were stopped, the area of effect didn't reach as far as Yamamoto himself; only his familiar was affected. Talbumosuke clashed one blade against Yamamoto's own sword. Yamamoto pushed him off and sent out a spiral of flame at the transformed fallen noble. With a normal cero the attack was countered and Talbumosuke threw the white energy sword at Yamamoto spearing him with the white energy. The blade sunk in and made Yamamoto extremely slow. Talbumosuke created another energy sword and struck towards Yamamoto. With the blade actually sunk into him, Yamamoto was unable to defend himself and Talbumosuke had the power to cut him down with his blade. Before he finished falling Talbumosuke turned his purple sword, blue and generated an enormous amount of power. "Shinseina Honoo!" He blasted Yamamoto with the raging inferno. Yamamoto was down for the count. He wasn't dead, but his condition was now not much better than Urahara's. Talbumosuke cackled. "What was that about you being the strongest? I beat you Head Captain Yamamoto. It's over."

"Actually it's just beginning," a voice said, "Taiyoga Seijo-ki!" A blinding white flash of energy barely missed slamming into Talbumosuke's back, coming out with the destructive force as Ichigo's lunar variant of the similar technique.

"Shi Kumo!" A dark fog spread towards Talbumosuke. He dodged away from it and higher into the air. He saw Lelouch and Yuna beneath him.

"You two should've attacked me a while ago. I already defeated Yamamoto and Urahara. It's pretty arrogant of you to think of you as a fitting anchor, Lelouch," Talbumosuke said to him.

"How so? True, Yamamoto and Urahara didn't do much to you, but they didn't need to. After all, your perfection is at its limit!" Lelouch declared.

"What are you…" Talbumosuke began to say only for the orange aura permeating around him to vanish and for him, his hollow mask shattered and he returned to his Bankai state, fully clothed. He was now also very exhausted. _What?_

"No ability is indefinite. All things have their limits. It was naïve of you to think that you could rely on Zecho no Sozo for the entire battle, especially when dealing with enemies far above your own natural skill level," Lelouch stated, "The closer one is to perfection the less they can maintain that near perfection. True, your physical state was obtained through two abilities complementing one another, but it was not indefinite. Your Zanpakuto is based around time. Zecho no Sozo lets you keep yourself in a perpetual state of optimal health, but even then it is only a matter of time before that perpetual state has its limitation. It's no different from a hollow mask. All of your powers work off of temporal or spatial manipulation, but at the same time they all have a timer on them. Kura Keimusho, Hofuku, Shinseina Honoo, the attack only lasts for a few seconds, but Zecho no Sozo is different. It keeps you in a state of perpetual optimal efficiency, what if that not only applied to your strengths as well, but, even though you could use them, the duration of your attacks." The horrified look at Talbumosuke's face was all Lelouch needed to realize he was onto to something. "Zecho no Sozo is indeed a powerful technique. It makes you secure in your own skill, knowing that most cannot stand against you. And that's why it never occurred to you that's its effects could run out if you fought for too long. The look on your face tells me I'm right. After all Talbumosuke," Lelouch tossed out his arm, "I'm the one who outfoxed Kyoka Suigetsu's wielder. Did you really think I wouldn't figure out how to counter you as well?"

Talbumosuke smiled and clapped. "Bravo," he said calmly, "I am impressed. It's true, I did not think what you did and it has left me weakened. However," Talbumosuke conjured two swords: one yellow and one white, with a blue aura circulating around his feet. He extended one sword towards Lelouch, "You have the majority of your forces focused on Yammy. I still say you are very arrogant if you think you and Yuna are enough of a match for me."

"Arrogant it may be, but it is my plan!" Lelouch said and raised his reiatsu. "Shokan Kinshi!" The sky above Lelouch darkened and an anchor dropped down and began pulling up an being from beyond the visible plane. The same horror Lelouch had used to face Aizen he was now using against Talbumosuke. "I'm going to let you in on a little fact you may not have been aware of Talbumosuke. I purposely disengaged Shokan Kinshi and my Bankai when I fought Aizen. I fought him with every intention of losing that fight so I could box him into a corner and Geass him to death. You may have found a way to counter my geass, but that is no longer my only weapon. This monstrosity is my most powerful technique and I will crush you with it. It may not have been strong enough to defeat Aizen, but it will be enough for you!" The horror took a swing at Talbumosuke. He sliced the arm off the horror and made straight for Lelouch. Yuna stopped him and with her superior strength due to Talbumosuke's fatigue, pushed him back.

"Taiyoga Seijo-ki!" She fired the white arc of energy. Talbumosuke dismissed it by switching his yellow aura blade to a green one.

"Yuna, now!" Lelouch shouted. The 8th division vice-captain nodded. She and Lelouch had worked up a special combo for their part in the battle. With his identity revealed, Lelouch could freely experiment with his Bankai. It is said that the power of a Zanpakuto comes between the synergy between its wielder and the spirit itself. However, very little know that, in rare cases the same could be said for two Soul Reapers who trust each other. When in cooperation they are able to push past the limits of their own abilities and combine their abilities in ways that surpass the effectiveness, but relate similarly to how Ukitake's Bankai allowed him to absorb attacks from allies to be used against enemies. And that was what Lelouch and Yuna were about to do.

Yuna backflipped on top of Lelouch's organic summon and he took his hand in hers. He then put his hands on Yuna's shoulders and she then stabbed Lelouch's summoning with her blade. Rather than exploding though the summoning transformed. The horror shrieked in pain due to the transformation as it did every other time as its nightmarish exterior was shed and Lelouch closed his eyes to visualize the form of the unity between him and Yuna.

_For the world…for the others I care about, safely in the Soul Society. It is you who brought us together and now we call upon you for help. _Lelouch opened his eyes. He and Yuna felt a surge of energy. "Rise to help us. Your memory and your destiny live on in the both of us."

"Come back from the grave in memory as we call your name," Yuna said.

"Akari Mari!" Both shouted together.

At the declaration, a crimson colored, pure energy replica of Mari appeared. It stood taller than Allon when Ichigo first decided to fight him. Everything about the replica was in direct association to Mari herself, from her form taking after Mari's Bankai to her sword being in her left hand. Down to the last detail as far as creating a single-colored energy replica could go, the physical manifestation of Lelouch and Yuna's combined strength, a symbol of their unity, appeared.

Talbumosuke stared up. _This is ridiculous. _He thought to himself. _But no matter. I will crush it. _Kura Keimusho!" The wave hit the summoning, but the rest of the attack did not take effect. The reason was simple: it was not an organic being: just a manifestation of energy. _Bah! _"Then I will strike you down instead! Shinseina Honoo!" Talbumosuke fired off the blazing blue flame, but all of it was blocked by Mari's shield. Wings suddenly appeared on Mari's back. Talbumosuke realized too late that this was more than just a visualization of Mari, Yuna and Lelouch had practically reincarnated her as this simple summon, so to speak. In other words, it didn't just look like Mari it had all her techniques engraved into them, born from Lelouch and Yuna's memory of them.

The summon spoke as her sword blade turned white. "Shiro Juryoku Taiho," the blast came barreling towards Talbumosuke. He tried to repel it with his green blade, but was unable to completely eradicate the attack and it smashed right through him. Yuna and Lelouch, to prevent further strain on themselves went towards the ground. There was much destruction from their attack and they could sense that Talbumosuke was still alive. They were rather well spent after that attack. Both could still maintain Bankai, but not for much longer. They were dismayed though when Talbumosuke not only got up from the wreckage, but brushed himself off as if he wasn't completely defeated yet.

"I must ask," Talbumosuke said as he brushed off his left shoulder, "Was that supposed to utterly defeat me?"

_Damn, his reiatsu is still too high, _Lelouch thought to himself, _Not to mention he's still on guard. I've got to get him weaker. _He looked over to Yuna. _She's too tired to do much more. That took more out of her than it did me. I guess I have no choice. _Lelouch reached up and grabbed his helmet. According to Eien Tamashi, besides making him look like Zero and offering his head protection, the helmet had no special properties, such as amplifying Kokoro Hassai, so he removed it. _This will only last me for two and a half minutes. I have to hope that that'll be enough. _He reached into the folds of his hakama. _This is only a prototype so once this disappears it's gone for good. I don't mind though, I don't see the need to use this again after this._

Talbumosuke watched Lelouch with interest. _What's he up to? _He wondered as set up his two swords: one green, one yellow and his aura purple.

Lelouch, from the folds of his hakama, pulled out a white mask. _Here goes. I don't think you ever expected your prototype to be used against your plan hmm Aizen? _Lelouch grinned. The mask in his hand was the one he had taken from Yuna's safe. He had held onto it all this time. It was a prototype Visored mask. The mask had been modified to fit Lelouch's identity. It now looked like a white version of the Zero helmet, with a large hole where the visor normally was.

_Is that? _Talbumosuke stared at the object.

Lelouch held it up to his face as if staring down fate itself. _I know who I am. I will not falter. _Lelouch put on the mask and a transformation took hold of him. Though a prototype, the mask in question was much more than a simple Visored mask. The hollowfication involved was much more complex. Aizen later simplified the process with his algorithms. This was the original mask and it was Lelouch's ultimate, pre-battle trump card. He had had it since round one, but only now was using it. Lelouch's cape split at the end into four strands, two along his right arm and two along his left. Gold threads spread across the cape like vines. Lelouch's hands glowed black as he became filled with power. The whole in the mask became framed in shadow. Lelouch's eyes could be seen within the shadow, glowing, in a royal purple monochrome. A cross section of gold in a plus shaped formed over the shadow, guarding Lelouch's face like a hockey mask.

Talbumosuke was not impressed. "Hollowfication? Did you learn nothing from my battle with the Visoreds?" Talbumosuke sent out a green beam at Lelouch's face, but Lelouch vanished in a cloud of smoke and a blast at Talbumosuke back pushed him forward followed by a jet stream of fire. It singed right through his uniform and burned into his back. He looked back at Lelouch, but only saw the puff of smoke. He vanished and avoided assault as Lelouch tried to assault him with a baragge of fireballs. Talbumosuke saw the direction he came from, but Lelouch was already gone.

"What's the matter, can't hit what you can't see?" Lelouch taunted. He reappeared this time inches from Talbumosuke's face. He ducked under Talbumosuke's sword strike and burst energy from both his hands and shoved Talbumosuke across the air before appearing behind him in an instant and launching him higher into the air with an open palm uppercut infused with energy. He followed Talbumosuke into the air. "Cero Maxima!" **(Maximum Zero) **Lelouch shot like a rocket in multiple directions, ramming Talbumosuke at close to FTL speeds. The hollowfication amplified Lelouch's teleporting. All he had to do was think and he was gone. For these two and a half minutes he was a captain class Soul Reaper with a Vasto Lordes reiatsu added on top of it. For two and a half minutes, he was stronger than Talbumosuke. He rammed into the arrancar lord a total of sixteen times before smashing him in the torso with a fireball teleporting behind him again and styling up on him with a nice little Hakuda combo before teleporting into the air and drawing in royal purple energy. "Cero." The blast slammed Talbumosuke back down to the ground. Most of the damage was stopped by Talbumosuke's time manipulation of non-souls, but there was still noticeable damage. Talbumosuke's shoulders were burned and bleeding and the man had lost the top of his uniform. Lelouch teleported right on the overlord's location. Talbumosuke made to rush him, but Lelouch still had one more technique he wanted to test out. He was enjoying being able to have such power at his fingertips. He would not waste the opportunity to use all of it before it was taken from him. The strands of his cape turned into snarling snapping, eye-less demon heads like the heads of Charybidis in The Odyssey. The launched forward and began cutting, slashing and chomping away at Talbumosuke furiously at speeds that the Head Captain was not matching earlier when Talbumosuke was at full power, of course he had fallen so far that if Lelouch and Yamamoto were to compare, it would be like Lelouch's attacks were standing still. Even so it was enough as Talbumosuke suffered bite after bite, wound after wound. "What's the matter? Can't push me back?" Lelouch gloated only for his mask to shatter. _Oh yeah, that figures._

Noticing the withdrawal of the assault and Lelouch's dropped down state. Talbumosuke took to the offensive. He slashed Lelouch across the waist and then punched him along the ground.

"Lelouch!" Yuna ran to help but Talbumosuke saw her coming.

"Hofuku." Yuna was cut down by the spatial tear and Talbumosuke made his advance towards the injured captain. He kicked Lelouch aside and stood in front of him. He would not gloat. He only needed to get Lelouch on the border of unconsciousness and then finish him off.

_That's it keep yourself focused on me. Blind yourself to all others, _Lelouch thought to himself.

Talbumosuke brought down the final blow, but before it hit, Lelouch teleported away from Talbumosuke, but only got a few feet due to his loss of blood and stamina. He thrust his arm forward and spread his palm wide. He shouted as forcefully as he could. "Seishin no Keimusho!" Lelouch brought Talbumosuke to his knees, crushing the man under his own power, which was significantly weakened due to Talbumosuke's own exhaustion. Talbumosuke could fight it, but not easily. He was locked in place.

"What's this supposed to do?" Talbumosuke said with tremendous effort as he tried to break free, "I'll break free of this and defeat you. I told you before we started that it was arrogant of you to think you could beat me."

"And do you remember what I said," Lelouch closed one eye as he winced in pain, "I said it was arrogant of me. You and Aizen both fell into my trap."

"What on Earth are you…"

Talbumosuke didn't finish. He didn't need to finish. Two seconds later a blade pierced right through Talbumosuke's chest and the tip slammed into the ground. Lelouch released his hold on Talbumosuke as the overlord fell onto his hands and knees, one hand clutching the wound as the blade retracted and it bled. He looked over his shoulder to see the wielder: Ichimaru Gin.

Gin smiled his usual smile, "Gin…you would betray me?"

"I got a better offer," Gin responded.

Talbumosuke grunted and then responded with as he got to his feet, "Still," he prepared to face Gin with his weapons as he barely managed to stand, "Even with a wound like this and my injuries, I am more than—"

"Yeah see about dat, no one really knows my Bankai's real ability, not Aizen, and certainly not you. I only told one person," he pointed to Lelouch, "and he helped me set dis up."

"Oh, and what pray tell is its real power?" Talbumosuke asked.

"I'll be brief, it doesn't move as fast as I told Aizen it does, and it doesn't stretch as far neither. It just turns to dust one moment and becomes solid the next. It also contains a poison that breaks down cells to their molecular level," Gin stated.

Talbumosuke just stared and felt the wound begin to fester. He coated his body in his green aura. It would not completely stop the process, but it would slow it down long enough for the now dying overlord to give out one last speech. He clutched the wound as he spoke. "So I am beaten then hmm?" he asked Lelouch, looking over to him. He spoke as the dissolving process slowly began to consume him. His calm demeanor disturbed Lelouch. It was as if Talbumosuke did not care that he was dying or that he had lost. "Well I suppose you expect me to break down, curse you, and give a lamenting speech of my defeat, but I won't," Talbumosuke stared at the ground, "I regret nothing. I accept my loss with dignity. But," he looked at Yuna, "If the past can be remembered perhaps someday I, or my master, will return and then, Lelouch," he looked at his nemesis and grinned smugly, "that is when your existence will finally crumble." His body was beginning to dissolve into a green light. "But for now, I say good game, Lelouch. This," Talbumosuke dropped to his knees and smirked, "is your checkmate." He completely dissolved away and disappeared into the air. Before he dissolved completely his final thoughts were as follows: _I'll be with you soon Mia. _Covered in the blood on Talbumosuke's hand that had clutched the wound a locket fell to the ground. Lelouch went over and picked it up. Inside was a picture of a much younger Talbumosuke with who Lelouch could only assume were his parents and his sister. He looked happy, innocent. There was something scratched in on the opposite side. It looked like it was engraved recently in spite of the picture obviously being quite old.

**My destiny is on a single rope.  
>My purpose determined by vengeance.<br>I cannot return to the way things were.  
>But I remember what color my blood is.<strong>

Lelouch noticed that it seemed as if the locket had a second compartment. He flipped over the side with the picture, revealing a picture with Talbumosuke and Mia holding each other. In this picture even Mia appeared content, something Lelouch figured Kaien would find very disturbing if he saw it. She was wearing a headdress and Talbumosuke was dressed in his old Shihakusho. Once again something was scribbled on the opposite side.

**The future I desire.**

Lelouch snapped the locket shut. He pocketed it. He decided he would track down Talbumosuke's mother and sister and give the locket to them when he found them. They deserved to know that Talbumosuke still loved his family despite his actions. Beyond that though, Lelouch seemed to feel some sorrow in Talbumosuke's death. _I dragged you into this, _he thought. _I made you hate. You would not have become what you were if not for me, but…in the end it seems you found something you wanted more than power. Atrumier Talbumosuke…in the next life, I hope you and Mia reunite and I hope you can be happy. Your blood is on my hands, without me, you would not have gotten yourself involved in this conflict._

Lelouch ceased dwelling on the matter. After all there was still one more enemy to take care of.

"Ya missed one," Gin stated.

"Purposely," Lelouch said, "Things are exactly how I planned them." He paused as he stared at the ongoing battle. "Gin, if you're still going to make use of yourself to me, then follow me and help me finish things. If not, run now and don't even let any of us see you again. However, if you will come back to the side of the Soul Society, even if it's just for this battle, I will do what I can to make sure your sentence is light or your freedom guaranteed. For Rangiku, I will do everything to let you live. After all, that was what we agreed upon. So are you in or out?"

Gin held up Shinso, "I've got your answer right here." Yuna ran towards Gin to attack him, but he fired off his Bankai. It stretched out a few miles and skidded along Yammy's left arm. "Ya got yerself an assistant."

"Good to hear it," Lelouch said and the trio took off.

"Yammy won't die from that scratch. Talbumosuke converted all of his systems to make the ultimate fighting and killing machine. He's completely immune to all forms of poison, Kurotsuchi-taichosan and Soifon-san and I won't have much use," Gin said.

"So simply put he's a well-crafted tank. Talbumosuke aimed that if we could beat him he'd have Yammy take us down with him, but that's not going to happen," Lelouch deactivated Bankai and activated his telepathic radio. "This is Zero to all forces. If you have the ability to fight make your way to the northern part of town ASAP. It's time we finished this war, once and for all."

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Talbumosuke is dead and all of the Espada have been defeated, except Yammy. Next time on Soul Chess the final battle commences. Who would've thought the stupidest enemy would outlast the Big Bad? I guess that makes Yammy Talbumosuke's literal dragon…okay bad joke. Gin and Grimmjow have defected and it turns out that Talbumosuke really did care about his family, and it seems Lelouch realizes that he is responsible for what Talbumosuke became. So thumbs up for Ukitake's Bankai and Mari's Symbolic return? Ah, whatever, later everyone).**


	90. The Punchline is Yammy

**(A/N: hey folks how are you doing? My grandfather was nice enough to give me a program that translates my speech into text. It's not as efficient as it may seem, but it gets the job done. I used it to type out practically most of this chapter. It doesn't always translate properly so I have to do a lot of edits. It'll learn though. It'll learn. So here's chapter 90 of Soul Chess aka the final chapter of the Fall of Talbumosuke arc, brought you by Dragon NaturallySpeaking 11.5 one of the greatest advances in technology, in my opinion).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** person pov**

Lelouch ordered everyone who was capable to fight against Yammy. Each combatant launched an attack against the massive Espada. Everyone, ranging in strength from Chad to Ukitake (as Urahara and Yamamoto were injured and Unohana was tending to the wounded because the faster they got up the faster Yammy could go down), was fighting against the massive beast. However, Yammy shrugged it all off and kept coming at the group. Lelouch ordered everyone back and had seen enough to think up a strategy.

"So what we do? Combine everything into one attack or something?" Kenpachi asked, tapping his sword against his shoulder.

"Hardly," Lelouch responded, "I've got this."

"Lelouch?" Stefan looked curiously at the 10th Division captain as he vanished.

Lelouch got right in Yammy's face. "Mmmm, tasty!" Yammy brought his massive jaw down to try and bite Lelouch. Lelouch evaded with ease. Yammy was big and powerful, but he was slow. He telegraphed his moves well in advance so the only way to get hit was to not be able to dodged wide enough out of the way.

After dodging Lelouch flew in front of Yammy, thrust out his arm and spread out his palm. "Seishin no Keimusho!" The effect was devastating. Yammy, though he had massive strength did not have the mental power to break free from Lelouch's attack. _I knew it. _He called out to the others. "Tessai! Byakuya! Grade A barriers now!"

Both the captain of squad six and the former commander of the Kido corps used their expertise in the field to reinforce Lelouch's attack. The effect wore off and Yammy began bashing inside a gigantic cage of which Tessai and Byakuya had formed together. Yammy could not break free. Even his cero was neutralized since the ones who had formed it were some of the stronger practitioners of the trade. _It's as I thought. He sacrifices everything for strength and power. Kido is a massive weakness. _

Not a moment later, as Yammy managed to get the strength to bash through Tessai and Byakuya's barriers as the effects weakened, Unohana finished healing Yamamoto and Urahara.

"Perfect timing you two. With me!" Yamamoto and Urahara nodded to Lelouch as the three began chanting in unison,

"O' admonishing melody," Yammy made a crack with his head against the barrier, "rise in the name of the necromancer," Yammy's tail created a crack down by his feet, "claw out, beat down, rise up, destroy, confuse," Yammy stomped his foot, "with our hands, inscribe upon them the seal of the goddess. Eradicate the enemy with your tempered fury," Yammy roared ferociously, "Unleash thy fury with thy hand. Turn the bones to dust. Unleash hell, destroy the fear, end the silence," More cracks and dings appeared on the barriers, "fang of the dragon, hammer of the giant, armor of the king. We who stand in awe of your greatness command thee. Bring forth divine lightning, unearth the hellfire. Hado 99: Shinpi-ka Hantei Hitsugi!" **(Mystic Judgment Coffin)**

As the barriers around Yammy finally broke away, three burning, red coffins rose up from the ground. The grew tall enough to surround Yammy and combined into one big one, completely encasing him. Like with Hado 90 blades pierced all through Yammy's body, but these blades were on fire. After the blazing blades, the coffins turned purple. Yammy thought the worst was over, but there was another phase to the Kido. The coffin zapped him with immeasurable voltage. Yammy screamed in reaction to the surging pain running through his body. The coffin shattered the pieces then lacerated Yammy like shards of metal. Yammy slumped forward in fatigue.

"Now, Yuna! Ichigo! While he's weak!"

Both captain class Soul Reapers attacked with their signature moves.  
>"Getsuga Tensho!"<br>"Taiyoga Seijo-ki!"

The attacks went towards Yammy at an angle as each one stood at either side of the outside of Yammy's arms. The attacks ripped towards each other and blasted Yammy with a big bloody 'X' on his torso and cracked into his mask.

The tears of blood dripped into Yammy's mouth. "Gran Rey Cero!"

Hisana, Mashiro, Lisa, Chad and Rose combined their efforts to bash away Yammy's attack.

_We've got him, _Lelouch thought to himself. "Stefan! Kenpachi! Finish it!"

Stefan leapt into action and fired off a green cutting wave of energy from his Nami Kogu and pushed Yammy's head back and up. _It's been a while since I've done this little maneuver. I'm going to enjoy this, _Stefan took a deep breath. He took off as fast as he could and began unleashing his most powerful technique. For this technique Stefan would attack from different angles moving at breakneck speeds to deliver swift powerful blows to his opponent; Yammy in this case. After each strike he would get faster and faster and faster and faster and faster until it seemed like he was invisible. At the end of it Stefan would have delivered forty strikes. After the 40th attack, Stefan leapt into the air, turned, spun his blade in his hand, charging up an energy blast, which he then fired at Yammy and shot him in the side of the neck.

_Show off, _Kenpachi shrugged off. _Ready partner? _Kenpachi asked his sword. Kenpachi's sword seemed to bristle with excitement at the prospect of being called upon. For so long Kenpachi had ignored his sword. However, after his defeat at Ichigo's hands, Kenpachi had trained himself to become stronger he spent every day trying to learn his sword's name, realizing that that was his only way forward. Though he had not yet learned its abilities and though it still remained released, in order for the two to join together, since his Zanpakuto respected Kenpachi's desire to weaken himself, when he wanted to go all out, Kenpachi had to call for it, like any normal Soul Reaper. Such a thing was not within Lelouch's necessary parameters, hell Kenpachi never filed reports so no one knew this had been accomplished. Right here, right now, in front of the whole Gotei, history would mark the day that Zaraki no Kenpachi took the first step towards mastering his Shikai. "Go all out, Fumetsu Seishin no Senso!" **(Indestructible Spirit of War)** Energy surged so greatly that even Yammy nearly suffocated. Even Yamamoto's Bankai did not create this much reiatsu leakage. Kenpachi had a passive ability with his Zanpakuto. His reiatsu was always equal to his reiryoku. So while Yamamoto was significantly stronger than the eyepatch wearing badass, he did not have such a profound effect on his enemies.

_What the hell? _Lelouch did his best to shield himself from the energy being drafted upwads. _When did Kenpachi learn the name of his Zanpakuto? _

"Heh," Kenpachi grinned. "This good enough for ya?" he shouted at Lelouch.

"More than enough," Lelouch radioed, "finish it."

Kenpachi put both hands on his blade again, "I have to say Lelouch you sure know how to pick opponents for me. This is fourth time I've come to have respect for a low stamina meat bag like yourself."

"What were the other times?" Lelouch asked.

"The first time was after I killed Kiganjo and you engaged Ichinose in battle despite being a lower rank. That was the day we first met. Yeah, you're a kido user, but you're also crazy. I like crazy. Second time was when you had the balls to talk back to the head captain. And last, but certainly not least, when you stood up to Aizen and killed him, but enough talk. I'm impatient," Kenpachi said and store up all of his energy into his sword. A fierce howl sounded from within Kenpachi's body as if his sword was crying out to unleash its fury. "Die!" With both his hands on the blade Kenpachi swung forward with Fumetsu Seishin no Senso adding his power to Kenpachi's the attack power was doubled and Kenpachi unleashed a sword beam, not like the Getsuga Tensho or Yuna's Taiyoga, but instead it was as if all of the energy in Kenpachi's swing was manipulating the air particles in the air, pushing the wind forward as if his blade had extended as far as his reiatsu could reach and then rammed forward like a runaway crate down a highly sloped path, with blades on the forward end of the crate. Kenpachi's strike was so powerful that, with Yammy weakened to the extent that he was, in split the Espada clean in half. Yammy fell over.

Grimmjow walked over to the right half of Yammy's corpse. "I can't believe it. He's dead! He's actually dead!" He laughed joyously. "Oh this is turning into the best day of my life!"

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later<strong>

A damage check was done and everyone was patched up. Lelouch went to relinquish command back to Yamamoto, but Yamamoto said that until every last combatant was securely back in the Soul Society and Karakura Town was put back in its place that Lelouch still had command to direct and decide. Lelouch was perplexed by this, but when he noticed that Ichigo had Grimmjow with him and Hallibel was captured by Yoruichi and Soifon and Starrk's frigid statue had been carried to the rendezvous point, he understood. Yamamoto was seeing what kind of victor Lelouch was, how he dealt with defeated, but not dead enemies.

This was not purely out of sentimentality. Despite how much faith he had in Lelouch's leadership and tactical prowess, Yamamoto still did not Lelouch's dark days were over. If Lelouch was merciful it meant he had changed. If he was unforgiving the Yamamoto would have to keep an eye on him for fear that Lelouch could become the next Aizen. Lelouch, of course, did not realize this. He believed that he had Yamamoto's full and complete trust. Nevertheless, he was going to act in the favorable manner.

He approached Hallibel and Grimmjow, the latter of which was being held down by Ichigo, blade to the throat, but he was in sealed form and Ichigo his Shikai.

Lelouch turned towards Hallibel who was also in sealed form. Out of courtesy and chivalry he spoke to her first. "What will you do now that Talbumosuke is gone?"

"I have those that I wish to keep safe. If you let me go I will not appear before you again. If I do, it is not out of hatred. My life is in your hands. Spare me though and I shall not come forth against the Soul Society. I might be a hollow/Soul Reaper hybrid, but I have the sentience to pick and choose my targets. I am not violent by nature. I will not be pulled into cahoots with another mad scheme. You have my word," Hallibel swore.

"Let her go," Lelouch said calmly.

"But Lelouch," Soifon was stunned.

"I said let her go. I'm not one to trust an enemy so easily," he folded his arms, "but I have Talbumosuke's reports on the Espada as if they were right in front of my face. She is no danger to us if we make her life indebted to us. Let her go," he repeated.

"It's for the best," Yoruichi nodded.

"Thank you," Hallibel said as she was set free. She did not leave immediately though. "And what about you Grimmjow?"

"Well with you in my way, I'm going to try and kick your ass of course," Grimmjow threatened.

"If it's the throne of Hueco Mundo you are after I have no interest in it. I only ask that you allow me to live peacefully within the world. If you want to be the ruler of the realm that's no business of mine," Hallibel said.

"You? A king?" Lelouch scoffed.

"Hey!" Grimmjow barked. "Don't you dare look down on me like that!"

"I'm just thinking how you don't exactly give off the majestic vibe," Lelouch joked.

Grimmjow growled, "Have Kurosaki let go of me and let me head back to Hueco Mundo. I'm going to level Las Noches to the ground and remove any traces that we were ever under Soul Reaper rule. I won't stop any hollows from attacking you guys, but I'm not exactly going to actively send troops after you for fun. A king treats his subject with respect citizens deserve. Sending them on suicide missions is just plain stupid."

"A king without land is still a king, but a king without subjects rules naught, but hills. Is that how you see it?" Lelouch asked.

Grimmjow grinned, "One of my favorite mottos,"

Lelouch smiled and flicked his wrist, "Let him go, he's no threat to us it seems, just to his own kind, which is in our favor."

Ichigo let Grimmjow go, "Next time I see you we finish this for real."

"You want me you come find me. We're enemies, but I don't have a reason to fight you right now. I think I'll take Nelliel's advice for once," Grimmjow rubbed the back of his head, "If I'm going to be king, I'll need a reason to fight anyone," Grimmjow smirked, "but of course random destruction and chaos is completely okay."

"Just keep it out of the Soul Society!" Lelouch thundered.

"Hey! Hey! I'm destruction incarnate, not stupid," he jerked his thumb over his back and jerked his head in the same direction, "you just finished off the stupid." He put his arm down. "And hell with that kind of power I say anyone who tries to attack the Soul Society with you guys calling the shots is either stupid or hungry. Killing the latter is your job. Killing the former is a favor to us all."

"What are we going to do with Starrk though?" Hallibel asked.

"By my calculation your friend is still breathing. Its winter here so that's probably why he hasn't thawed out. The warm climate of Las Noches should help him melt down," Lelouch stated.

"Eh, I throw him under Las Noches' ceiling before I smash it to pieces," Grimmjow said and looked over to Hallibel, "You are going to help me do that right?"

"I'd like nothing better than to erase all traces that Aizen and Talbumosuke were ever in charge of us," she made to pick Starrk up, but Grimmjow with his more powerful muscles managed to it with one hand.

"I got him," he used his fingers to snap open a Garganta, "Later!" He Hallibel, and the frozen Starrk, left.

A damage count was done after the Espada departed. Tosen was devastated to learn of Sajin's death. He thought of filing discharge papers and going back to being normal, but Lelouch told him that if he did it would make Sajin's sacrifice worth nothing. He also apologized.

"Apologize? For what?" Tosen asked.

"For Sajin's death. I knew he and the others would lose that fight. However, I didn't think Spargga was serious enough that he'd go for the kill. I knew Unohana would have to step in, I did not think Sajin would die. I'm sorry," Lelouch apologized.

"Do not blame yourself for this. Sajin's blood is on Spargga's hands not your own. The fact that you are apologizing shows that you are remorseful. Aizen was never remorseful. And besides, you have always shown that the path you walk is of true justice. My eyes only see the path of justice. If you want me to stay I will stay," Tosen said.

"Then stay," Lelouch stated, "The Gotei can't afford to lose another captain. We need you with us."

"Very well," Tosen said and that was the last he ever toyed with the idea of leaving the Gotei.

Two days after the return to the Soul Society, Karakura Town was put back in its proper place. False memories were planted in everyone's heads by Urahara to make it seem as though there had been problems with business or school closings and yet, though it would be difficult, life would go on. The people of Karakura Town would be disoriented, but they wouldn't be lost.

The day before the leave, Ichigo visited his dad out in the real Karakura Town. It would be a few days before his dad lost all spiritual power, but his abilities as a Soul Reaper were gone. "Kaien told me what happened?"

Isshin didn't answer as he fixed up the clinic.

"You're okay with this. Don't you like being a Soul Reaper?" Ichigo asked.

Isshin grinned. "We're different Ichigo. I'm a business man, you're a warrior. I run a clinic you're an afterlife guardian. My days of being a Soul Reaper were over twenty years ago Ichigo. Urahara gave me my powers back because I was needed. I'm done with the guardianship thing. If you want to do it then that's your business. After all it's in your blood." Isshin put a firm hand on his son's shoulder. "It's a hefty responsibility Ichigo, being what you are. I won't be able to help you if you need a second hand, but…"

"That's okay," Ichigo said with a small smile, "I have Tatsuki, Lelouch, Kukaku, Kaien, Rukia and everyone else. I'm not alone. If you just want to be my dad, then that's fine with me."

"Well hey, since I'm going into retirement I can tell you all about my old war stories!" Isshin gave Ichigo a goofy grin and a thumb's up.

"I'll take a rain check for that that thanks," Ichigo looked to the side.

The day of his leaving, Ichigo looked forward to Lelouch before he left and gave him his hand. "Thanks for helping me Lelouch."

Lelouch was surprised at the gesture at first, but then smiled and shook Ichigo's hand. "If we ever need a helping hand, we'll know who to call upon."

Ichigo held up his Substitute Badge, "And if I ever need some advice I know where to look. I hope I see you again."

"Hey, you're supposed to be a normal teenager on the surface, go home, concentrate on your studies and graduate," Lelouch said with a normal smile.

Ichigo bumped his elbow into Lelouch's shoulder and then began to head into the Senkaimon, "See ya!" he waved.

"See you around Ichigo!" Rukia called out.

Ichigo turned and waved to her.

"Hey, there's always an extra guest room in our house if living at home becomes a hassle!" Kukaku invited.

"I'll keep that in mind!" Ichigo said and then fully entered the Senkaimon.

"Well, he's gone," Kaien said.

"Yup," Lelouch nodded.

"So now that the kids are gone! Party at the Shiba Manor!" Kukaku declared and sped off.

"Sis! Wait a minute! We're still paying and fixing damages from last time!" Kaien chased after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days Later<strong>

Gin's trial was due to take place. Or perhaps it was better to say his sentencing. Lelouch had filed a mission report and filed it with the Central Forty Six. In it he stated that Gin had been working undercover for him to infiltrate Talbumosuke's/Aizen's forces and use whatever means necessary to seem loyal and work from the inside. In exchange Gin was to retrieve the Hogyoku and deliver it back to Urahara for its destruction. Gin's only kill was Hachigen, while it was regrettable that anyone had to die against him, it was not an official Gotei member, just an exile. At the same time, Gin saved Lelouch, or so was dictated in Lelouch's report/testimony. As Lelouch's testimony was the only evidence used in the trial the Central Forty Six had no choice, but to let Gin go. To where though was still unknown. Lelouch dropped a suggestion and it was taken. It would be instated soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

The 7th Division was being presented with a new captain. She, Homura Yuna, was given this position over Gin because she was more trustworthy and responsible. Gin, though Lelouch was convincing with his report as "one of the Gotei" was considered much less responsible of a captain based on his records. Also, Yuna was his senior in her first admission to the Gotei so that was another reason.

Yuna met with the division noticing the 9-1 ratio of men to women. She introduced herself and then went on to explain what she was doing before them and why she was wearing the 7th Division haori. "So, starting today, I'm your new captain," Yuna told the seventh division. No one said anything. The only noise that could be heard was the sound of one overly enthusiastic cricket.

"What the hell is this? What is the Head Captain thinking? We go from having a braveheart like Komamura to having to take orders from a woman? What the hell gives Iba-fukutaicho?"

"Hey, I don't like it either, but the Gotei needs to stay at full strength!" Iba stated.

"Oh?" Yuna huffed, "Do you have a problem with my being a captain Tetsuzaemon?" Yuna folded her arms.

"Well it's just…our squad has always been a manly divison. I mean…having a woman commanding us…it's…uh…"

Yuna sighed and palmed her face, "You bunch of sexist toadstools," she muttered. She picked her head up. "Listen up! This squad is too traditionalist! As your new captain I'm going to be overseeing some changes around here. I'm in charge now so if you don't like it then get the hell out of my squad. I have no tolerance for slackers, time wasters, and above all back talkers."

"Hey hold on now, Yuna-san let's not act hasty here. We're talking about the squad's structural foundation here," Iba stated.

"You will address me as Homura-taicho," Yuna stressed.

"Don't do it Iba-san!"  
>"We're a man's division!"<br>"Don't submit!"

That last one began getting chanted over and over again. Yuna pressed her fingertips to her forehead. _I have completely lost control of these guys. _

"Homura-taicho maybe you should let me deal with the squad for a bit, you know…until you get used to your position. Let me take some stress off you," Iba offered.

"You're fired," Yuna said flatly.

"What?" Iba said having not heard her.

"Iba Tetsuzaemon, I, Homura Yuna hereby formally discharge and expel you from the squad. I'll say it again. You're fired!"

"What the—you can't do that!" Iba shouted. When Yuna's anger did not wane he added meekly, "can you?"

Yuna pulled out a manual, "Article thirteen, section four, paragraph five of the Gotei 13 handbook, a squad captain may choose to formally discharge and dispose of any squad member, including their own fukutaicho if they are disrespected, even on the first offense." She looked out to the squad. "Do you get me?" She pointed out to the crowd. "I own all of you! I am in charge!" She tore off Iba's armband sunglasses and disarmed him of his Zanpakuto before tossing him out to the crowd. People scattered and Iba faceplanted into the dirt. "Deal," she put on Iba's sunglasses, "with," she tossed out her hair, "it!" Her arm dropped down at her side. She then pointed at Iba. "That is your example. If you don't want that to be you, then swallow your pride and accept me as your captain. I can make all your lives a living hell if I have to. My job is to be the captain not to boy scout any of you. I am a woman and I am a fighter. I don't need chivalry and I don't need sexist bullshit. So shut up, stand up and fucking applaud me already!"

Things were quiet, dead quiet. No one moved a muscle or spoke a word until clapping was heard. It came from one of the few, low ranking, female officers in the squad. The clapping spread like a virus throughout the whole squad.

It took some doing, but Yuna did finally manage to get the squad under control and able to accept her. She had Susanna appointed to be the Squad's new vice-captain. Iba was discharged from the Squad and got a tongue lashing from his mother when she found out he'd been discharged. Iba appealed his case to the Central Forty Six, but was denied since all things considered he was out of line and Yuna had every authority and capability to fire him. It's unknown what became of Tetsuzaemon after that. Some say he went to a bar and became a Rukongai drunk, saying how he used to be a fukutaicho, but that's completely irrelevant to this tale so his fate shall forever remain a mystery.

With Yuna's captaincy in effect, Gin was granted position under Tosen. Lelouch believed it was the better position to be filled since Tosen and Gin got along…or so he hoped. Tosen wasn't too pleased with having to work so closely with Gin. Gin didn't really care. After all division nine was exceptionally close to division ten. After being assigned his new position, once paperwork was squared away, Gin made a beeline for the Gotei lounge. He strode across the bar and sat down next to Rangiku. The first thing she did was be cold to him.

"Ah c'mon don't be like dat," Gin said to her, "Don't I get a nice warm welcome back for ya at least." Rangiku slapped him, angrily, hard. "Uh…"

"Lelouch told me the truth," she said looking down at the cushion on the booth couch, "not what he filed in the report the real truth. How could you? Why didn't you tell me? And you were planning on dying on top of that? How could you even think to do that? I've always been the first to defend you, but you don't care about anyone, but yourself. You say you did it all for me, but I don't care. There are some lines that don't need to be crossed!" Rangiku shouted. She stared Gin in the face, tears in her eyes. "Why couldn't you come to our side? We won! Is revenge the only answer? Couldn't you have trusted Lelouch, if not for yourself than for me? If you really cared about me you would do things with my best interests in mind. But you don't! You don't care about anyone except yourself! You do anything just so _you_ can come out alive. I'm not going to wait or follow anymore. Sometimes, when I think about it, perhaps it would've been better in you left me in the desert to die! Just like the way you would've let Rukia die! Just like you the way you would've let Orihime die! Just like the way you would let anyone else but yourself die!" Rangiku laid into him.

Gin would've preferred Rangiku to have run him through with Haineko. That certainly would've been less painful in his mind. Rangiku was holding her arms and crying. Not fake tears, but genuine broken hearted sobs. Only Lelouch had ever seen such tears before with Rangik as an adult. Gin did the only thing he could think would make the situation better. He put his arms around Rangiku and pushed her chin into his shoulder. "You're right Ran-chan," He said without smiling, surprising her by his acknowledgement, "I'm just a bitter ol' bastard that doesn't care about anyone, but himself. I do things dat amuse me just for the hell of it. I kill for the sake of killing torture for the sake of torture. I've done things dat I can shrug off and other things I'm really not proud of doin," Gin said and held Rangiku out at arm's length, gripping her shoulders, staring her in the face, eyes wide open. He dropped the accent. "But one thing," he shook her lightly, "I will never," he shook her, "ever," he shook her again, "regret is taking you in, cleaning you up, and letting you stay." He let go of Rangiku held one hand up, palm facing towards his head, eyes closed again and smile back on his face. "Truth be told when I cleaned ya up I had every intention of tossing ya back out. When I first came to da Soul Society I tried to be a good kid, but I just got shooed out by every adult in the area. I quickly realized dat de Soul Society wasn't de peaceful paradise dat de Soul Reaper dat sent little ol' me here was supposed ta be, so I adapted. I took what I wanted, expected nothing in return and did everything I could to survive de harsh conditions.

"The day I found ya I had already gotten enough food for myself. You didn't look like much of a threat. I figured you had collapsed from exhaustion, and only newbies din't know dat those with reiatsu need ta eat so I took ya in, figured I'd lay down de line for ya and toss ya back out. But I didn't do it and I'll tell you why I didn't do it," Gin put both his hands in his lap. "It was how ya looked at me. To you I was yer savior. For the first time someone finally painted me as a good guy. In a world of being shunned I finally had someone who looked up ta me. Yeah, it's true, when I joined up wit Aizen ta get da Hogyoku from his corpse I learned dat I liked being a complete bastard ta everyone. Dat's nothing he did dat's just something I learned about myself. But in de end I knew dat at de end of de day all I wanted was ta know dat I was alive and so were you. I will never regret carin for ya and fightin for ya. I don't care if you don't forgive me," Gin put his hands back on her shoulders, "but I want you to understand Ran-chan, okay?"

Rangiku put her hand on her forearm and looked away. "Right before you left, you said you were sorry. Was this why you were apologizing?"

"I had a whole bunch of words I wanted to say den, but at de time that was all I could say and I'll say it again, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I put you through hell and I'm sorry I never told ya where I was goin. I enjoy having power over ya and I'm sorry dat you probably hate me right now, but most of all, I'm sorry dat I hurt you," Gin told her.

Rangiku hugged Gin and kissed his cheek, smiling, "Apology accepted." She told him.

Gin and Rangiku shared a few drinks and, in a gentlemanly way he would only show Rangiku, Gin brought her back to her division. Then, under Lelouch's supervision, he went to go and retrieve the Hogyoku. The small orb was given to the pair by Nelliel. Las Noches was more than halfway destroyed by the time they got to it. Nelliel said Grimmjow called it "remodeling".

"How's Starrk Nel-chan? Still frozen?" Gin asked.

"No Starrk's around, probably sleeping by a rock if I had to guess. He's a tenant of the place," Nelliel said.

"Oh, so I take it Grimmjow's already in charge?" Lelouch asked.

"Me too," Nelliel said with an oddly friendly smile for someone that had just clashed blades with the forces of the two people she was talking to, "I'm Grimmjow's queen you know."

"Well good for you your majesty," Gin said pocketing the Hogyoku, "Can we get going Lelouch, dis place gives me de willies."

"Yeah, let's," Lelouch said and he and Gin left Hueco Mundo. An explosion sounded in the distance.

"Hey watch it damn you! Starrk's trying to sleep!" Nelliel heard Lilynette shout. Nelliel sighed in content. Grimmjow certainly was enjoying the destruction and carnage.

Lelouch used the Hogyoku to restore what it was that was taken from Rangiku. When it was done he looked at Gin. "You went through all this trouble just so she had a little more reiatsu?" he raised an eyebrow.

Gin shrugged, "Eh what can I say, I'm a possessive obsessive man."

Lelouch rolled his eyes, "Just remember that you're going to have to behave. I don't mind spending a perjury charge if you step out of line."

"Yeah, yeah I know, I can't go willy nilly killin folks anymore, but I can still mess with folks can't I?" Gin asked.

"Gin," Lelouch stressed.

"All right all right," Gin surrendered and then headed for the door. He turned towards Lelouch and smiled, "once a week."

"Huh?" It took a few seconds for Lelouch to realize what Gin meant by that and by the time he made the attempt to go after him, Gin was gone. Lelouch let out a deep sigh. _Well at least we're almost full. That's something at least._

* * *

><p><strong>The Underworld<strong>

**One week later**

Deep in the wrath pits of the world of sinners, Talbumosuke was just waking up. In many cases even souls were condemned to hell, disallowed to be reincarnated until their soul was considered pure. At least, that's what Talbumosuke figured had to be the case as he rose to his feet with the several chains of sin bound to his body. He sighed and looked up at the far stretching red clouds and yellow sky. All around him lava bubbled and blood red rocks rose up from the ground. "So this is the underworld huh?" He let his hands drop at his sides. "Aizen-sensei mentioned this place. We are allowed our powers because it is to prove to us that we are powerless to escape even if we try to rebel. Of course, no one says escape isn't entirely possible. I'm sure Aizen-sensei will find a way," he looked around, feeling the sulfuric air in his face, seeing the yellow smoke and Hell in its entire putrid natural. He sighed and turned solemn. "Of course, if I'm here, does that mean that Mia is here too?" Talbumosuke sighed. "Like I'd ever find her, hell is probably like prison: lack of security, lack of privacy and lack of joy."

However, no sooner had Talbumosuke made that declaration and decided to head off in a random direction to explore. He heard a voice call to him. "M-master?" Talbumosuke's head whipped around. Standing on an alcove, over a lack of ground he saw Mia standing, looking at him.

_Is this an illusion or reality? _Talbumosuke took a deep breath and turned to face the alcove. _Only one way to find out. _He dashed forward and leapt over the barren space of nothingness and used Shunpo to reach where Mia was waiting. It was her. The two embraced, Talbumosuke leaning on the shoulder of the woman he loved. "I failed, Mia."

"So it would appear, but…we are together, so is it truly a loss?" Mia asked.

Talbumosuke shook his head and looked at her. "There is no failure, so long as I am with you." Talbumosuke brushed Mia's hair aside and kissed her so passionately. "I love you Mia Arruruerie."

Now it was Mia's turn to lean on Talbumosuke, "I know and I you, master." It was true, no matter who she lusted after no matter how she acted, something always kept her coming back to Talbumosuke and at his side is where she desired so at his side she would stay.

For Talbumosuke, though he would look to escape hell and become reincarnated, he would do it with the woman he loved at his side. Mia was one sacrifice Talbumosuke refused to make.

Yes things seemed like they would return to normal, but…there was something slightly amiss within Hueco Mundo. Nothing major, but…well…

In the days that followed, March 20th specifically, Grimmjow finally managed to bring Las Noches down to the last brick so that the destroyed palace was to his liking: small, ancient-looking and underneath the night sky. As the last piece of the palace was reduced to rubble Grimmjow laughed. "Hahahahahahahahaha, this is great! I'm the king of Hueco Mundo! I can do what I want, when I want. I'm in charge! I've got my best friend at my side and the only two beings strong enough to fight me don't even want a bid for my throne! This is the greatest moment of my life! Nothing can ruin this! Nothing!" Grimmjow shouted in ecstasy. Unfortunately for him, it seemed fate had a rather nasty sense of humor.

"Grimmjow, Griiiiiiimjoooooooow," it sounded like a haunting wailing, but the voice was all too familiar.

"What the—"

Grimmjow looked around only for a transparent, all white, legless, stereotypical ghostly version of Yammy to appear in front of him and float, "I'm haunting you."

Grimmjow's eye twitched at seeing the spectral dumbass in front of him. "!"

It is said that Grimmjow's screams were heard all across the four corners of Hueco Mundo.

**End of Chapter 90**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: G-g-grimmjow Grimmjow G-g-g-Grimmjow/ G-g-grimmjow Grimmjow/ Ghost Yammy! Yeah! If there's a truck nearby and it's full of food, guess who'll be there? Ghost Yammy! It's got pumpkin pie! And turkey too! I'll eat it all cause I'm Ghost Yammy! G-grimmjow Grimmjow Grimmjow Grimmjow Grimmjow Grimmjow. Grimmjow Grimmjow Grimmjow (I have the power of stupid) G-grimmjow Grimmjow Grimmjow Grimmjow Grimmjow Grimmjow. Grimmjow Grimmjow Grimmjow whooo. G-g-grimmjow Grimmjow G-g-g-Grimjow. My giant hand will pass through your head. Guess who I am? I'm Ghost Yammy. I'm about three-quarters to being dead, guess who I am. I'm Ghost Yammy! …okay I'm going to stop now while I'm three steps behind. Sorry, I went this far with the Yammy/Nappa gags I just couldn't help myself. And people were saying how Grimmjow played a much better Vegeta than Ulquiorra and considering emospada is dead, sorry Grimm better luck next time. Anyway, next time on Soul Chess we shift gears to the heart pounding, uber dramatic, shenanigan filled plot line that is the Lelouch and the law arc. What will it contain? You'll just have to find out next time on Soul Chess! First though, because it's Christmas, though the omake really isn't themed to it and, even though I'm Jewish, here's a special Christmas themed omake written by…me actually. I asked Greatkingrat88 to do one, but his schedule seemed pretty tight when the wire came down. But as they say the show must go on. Enjoy folks).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 72.25 Christmas Wrapping in Hueco Mundo<strong>

At the same time that it was snowing in the World of the Living, Talbumosuke had turned Las Noches into a winter wonderland. It was Gin's idea to do a holiday celebration and Talbumosuke could figure that the enemy would be doing the same celebration and he had already disoriented them with Gantenbainne's attack. In the great hall Talbumosuke was throwing a party and everyone was going wild. Music was blasting and a humongous buffet table was set up. Everyone seemed to be in the Christmas spirit. Mia was strangely absent.

"Huh? What could be keeping her?" Talbumosuke wondered.

"Beats da heck out of me," Gin responded.

Suddenly the doors of the Great Hall were thrown wide open. There stood Mia in a sexy Santa outfit. The jaw of every man in the room nearly hit the floor. As usual Mia was flaunting her assets. Grimmjow wolf whistled.

Mia's outfit had her cleavage so tightly bound, due to wearing a size smaller than herself, probably on purpose, that a simple forceful tug at the chest line would yank it off her. She probably wouldn't care if that happened. The socks and boots came up to her thighs and of course the hat looked rather sexy on top of her pretty little head. She was joined by her two fracciones, dressed in similar suits. Mia twirled over to Talbumosuke straddled his body her back to his.

"How do I look?" She asked her master.

"Stunning," he replied.

Grimmjow, who had had quite a bit of eggnog was a little off his rocker. He was getting impatient and besides the food he wasn't having the grandest of times, especially since the first thing Mia did was make her way towards his boss. "Hey!" he shouted at Diego who was running the DJ booth. "When's the real entertainment going to start?"

Spargga sat next to Grimmjow. "What's the matter six, not having a good time?"

"Tch," Grimmjow spat. "I've had more fun going on a killing spree."

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad," Spargga said.

"Just tell Gloria to send out another round," Grimmjow replied.

At the buffet table Yammy was walking over to most of the dishes and pouring them straight into his throat. "Yammy, if you eat like that you're going to choke…or vomit," Ulquiorra warned.

"I wouldn't worry he's a bottomless freaking pit," Kira stated, "I went out to kill things with him yesterday, I made a mountain of hollows and he ate every last one. Mountain was probably as tall as the main entrance."

Ulquiorra sighed in disgust.

The party raved and everyone seemed to be having a good time until one of the tables broke, Spargga's back on it. "Take that back!"

"Why should I? I meant what I said," Spargga got up and dusted himself off.

Talbumosuke raised his reiatsu and walked over to inspect the situation. "Is there a problem Jaegerjacques? Are you going to ruin this celebration that I've worked so hard to prepare?"

"Tell him to take it back," Grimmjow pointed at Spargga.

"Take what back?" Talbumosuke asked.

"Spargga said I have no talent outside of fighting," Grimmjow pointed.

"Have you heard him sing in the shower?" Spargga said, "It sounds like a Gillian getting ass raped by another Gillian."

Grimmjow growled.

Talbumosuke hitched an idea. "You know I've been thinking of what to do for entertainment and you've given me an idea Grimmjow. Gloria, give Grimmjow a Coca Cola, liter size." Talbumosuke went over by Ulquiorra.

Spargga did his best to listen in while Grimmjow chucked the liter of soda. He heard him chatting with Ulquiorra. "Why me?" Ulquiorra asked.

"It will amuse me," Talbumosuke stated. "Besides if you're decided to be better than Grimmjow it'll be your chance to show that you are above him. You can shut him up."

Ulquiorra seemed to like that prospect. "I will…do it," Ulquiorra said.

"Wonderful," Talbumosuke said.

An hour went by, the carbonation from the soda sobered Grimmjow up and soon he and Ulquiorra were on stage. Both had been briefed on the idea. Grimmjow was all for it. Ulquiorra was…less than enthusiastic.

"All right everyone, ladies and gentleman, arrancar of all sizes. For entertainment, I've taken the liberty of taking a human fad from the internet and using it to entertain you all," Talbumosuke cleared his throat to sound like an announcer of a sports arena. Music to a catchy beat began playing. "So here we go for an Epic Rap Battle of Espadadry! Ulquiorra Schiffer! Versus! Grimmjow Jaegerjacques! Begin!"

Grimmjow started. "It's time to throw down you half-helmet emo! I'm going to beat you like your reiatsu is zero! I'm the sexta Espada the fangirls adore me! You've got no personality at all, you're fucking boring! I was an OG while before I was even an Adjuchas. You're uglier than even the Pokemon Feebas. I'll rap you so hard you'll wish Kurosaki was here instead. Actually, no, even he'd make you dead!"

"You're a boastful upstart and large piece of trash. Every day you cost us thousands in cash. Our stock is in the red because of your crap. Why don't I get you a mop so you can clean up your act? Face it Jaegerjacques I've got the larger fanbase. Badass don't kid yourself, you're a disgrace. There's only room in this team for one piece of Estrogen bait. And while they flock to me take your turn and wait."

"You little pale faced, monotone, smug ass bitch. I'll charge some reiatsu and cero off your dick! Don't be talking to me about getting laid. It's bullshit you turned away Mia when she came your way. This whole thing's a joke we know that I'll win. I see it your face. I'm watching your eyes spin."

"My eyes aren't spinning they're rolling you dunce. I'm going to cook up your act and have it for lunch. This battle is one-sided don't you see? I'm more popular than you'll ever be. Between the two of us it's clear who's the better fighter. Ask anyone and for any battle the answer's Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"You think you're better than me you L rip off? You only have this gig cause you sucked the dick of our boss. Not Talbumosuke, I'm talking about Aizen. That guy's ass is big enough for people to put pies in. I know I'm right and you wanna know why? It's the only Aizen Yaoi pairing that didn't go awry."

"You're seriously bringing up that pile of shit? You don't know how deep you dug your grave pit. I believe the most popular for you, didn't you know. Has you set up with the substitute Kurosak Ichigo. Obsessive rivalry doesn't even begin to describe, the resonance being given off by my horn's gaydar vibe."

Before the rap could go on the lights went out and everything went dark. "Hey what's the big deal here? Put the music back on now Diego!" Grimmjow demanded.

"Seems like a power outage," Talbumouske stated.

"Oh, you mean those colored tubes weren't gigantic pixie sticks?" Yammy asked.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, their eyes adjusting to the darkness looked at each other and agreed that, for now, they would set aside their differences and beat the ever loving shit out of Yammy for his sheer stupidity.

**End of Chapter 72.25**


	91. Hitsugaya Toshiro and the Menos Forest

**(A/N: Hello and welcome to another exciting chapter of Soul Chess, the beginning of a new arc. Let me start by saying that I would like to thank Greatkingrat88 for his inspiration for spawning the idea for this arc without doing anything at all in the ways of conversation. The actions that "kick off" this arc are vaguely similar to events that take place in his fic "Kuchiki Byakuya, who is he?" If you know the fic you'll get what I mean when you read. If not, well you'll be pleasantly surprised to see how the new arc is going to start. Anyway, to make it official, the new arc is the Lelouch and the Law arc. The meaning behind the title should become obvious by the end of the chapter. Now then, enjoy).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

It had been nearly two months since Ichigo and his nakama had returned to Karakura Town and returned back to their daily lives. Ichigo was a sophomore now and had been looped with Soifon into class 2-3. Tatsuki, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime had all been looped into his class. Soifon had made sure not to lose her best and brightest when time came for picking students. Of course, at the same time, when it came time for drawing lots, she wound up getting Keigo Asano, again, much to her chagrin. Mizurio and Chizuru were also thrown into her class.

Shinji still stuck in Karakura High, he said he was accustomed to the High School life and was going to experience it. Of course, that didn't mean he had to bring everyone else along for the ride, but did so anyway. Mashiro and Lisa were thrown into Ichigo's classroom. Kensei was assigned as one of the gym teachers and Rose was put in charge of both an art class and a music class. According to Shinji, they were tired of being cooped up in that dingy old warehouse and since the Soul Society wasn't going to come after them there was no reason for them to stay hidden any longer.

This, however, only annoyed Ichigo. While the biggest pain in the ass of the group, Hiyori was deceased, Ichigo thought he was over and done with putting up with everybody.

At lunch, on the roof, Shinji stomped out those beliefs completely. "What are you kidding?" he put his arm around Ichigo, "you're stuck with us Ichigo, whether you want it or not." Ichigo simply glared. Shinji removed his arm. "All right, all right, no need for the evil eye," he sighed, "All right here's the deal, Lelouch is worried about that beast inside you. To keep it from getting loose he wants you surrounded by high level reiatsus at all times. He says this will either keep the beast suppressed because it won't have the breathing room to come out or it'll make it that much more eager to do so, which is what we want because the sooner this problem gets worse the sooner we can look for a solution. And the faster we get a solution the faster this is over and done with."

"Does that mean you guys have to follow me everywhere?" Ichigo complained.

"Nah, for now Lelouch is absolutely that you won't go crazy if you're home, but school is very stressful. He wants your stress minimized," Shinji said.

"If that's the case should at least one of us be with Ichigo at all times?" Tatsuki inquired.

"That's the feeling I've gathered, of course at home I think Ichigo's safe for this stage of events. According to Lelouch, he's certain Ichigo would never go ballistic near his folks, at least the level of outrage needed for you to go off the rails again," Shinji told him.

"I don't need to be babysat," Ichigo said, getting aggravated.

"I don't think it's quite like that," Uryu pushed in his glasses, "No one's saying you can't fight or that we're keeping tabs on you, but if you get loose it seems we need someone to be on target with you right away. If you harmed innocents the results would be catastrophic."

"U-um," Orihime spoke up, "Ichigo should be fine as long as he's with me no matter where he is. He seemed to calm down in my presence last time."

"As far as Lelouch is concerned all that means is that he won't attack you because the Demon within him recognizes you and your being registers and connects with his enraged mind," Lisa put in. "I do agree though, you're probably the one least likely to cause Ichigo any amount of stress or problems."

Orihime brightened up at hearing that.

"Speaking of Lelouch, what's he up to right about now. And…what about Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Tch, you think I know?" Shinji asked, "I just got orders from Kisuke who said they came from Lelouch. Besides, there's no reason you gotta be concerned about him. He _is_ a captain after all. As for Shiba Rukia, not really sure."

"I spoke to Yoruichi the other day," Tatsuki piped up, "Apparently a few more changes were done within the Soul Society. The seventh Division captain's replacement fired her underling and replaced him with Susanna. Ukitake-san sent his fifth seat to take over and Rukia got bumped up in rank, so she's probably getting used to her new position. Yoruichi said that the Soul Society was working on getting a new representative down here, but we're not high priority since we've got so many people that can fight hollows so long as, in her own word's 'we play nice and do what the Soul Society says'," Tatsuki said the last part with a playful smile.

"Well it's good to hear she's doing well," Ichigo said.

"Yoruichi said she's always got information flowing to her freely whenever she can get it," Tatsuki stated.

"Got it," Ichigo nodded.

"As for Lelouch, really don't know. Information on captains is harder to get apparently. Most of what they do it top secret," Tatsuki replied.

"You sure do hang around sensei and Yoruichi-san a lot," Ichigo commented.

"Is there a problem with that?" Tatsuki frowned.

"What? No, nothing, just thinking out loud," Ichigo replied.

"Anyway, sounds like the Soul Society is still recovering from the war. I mean, unlike us they have to deal with the damages and everything," Tatsuki stated.

Ichigo hadn't even realized that. "Oh…yeah…I guess that's true?"

"Explain to me again how it is you were consistently top twenty-five and I've never hit top fifty even once," Tatsuki teased.

"Oi!" Ichigo snapped. Tatsuki pulled on her eye and stuck out her tongue and she and Ichigo began making faces at each other.

"Hey! Shinji are you sure this is a good idea, what if Ichigo goes bonkers again?" Mashiro asked.

"Nah, at this stage, Lelouch thinks that can only happen if Ichigo hollowfies and he's not even in Soul form. The situation could rapidly decay though at a moment's notice. We need to keep an eye on him for that purpose," Shinji said, "Besides, it's a good thing he gave the orders now ahead of time. Lelouch is always getting a jump on things."

Contrary to what Shinji said, back in the Soul Society, Lelouch wasn't doing anything too interesting in particular his day was about to become much more interesting and it was all connected to the events surrounding a Squad Five field patrol. The captain of the squad, Hitsugaya Toshiro, and his vice-captain, Hinamori Momo were patrolling the field with a bunch of new recruits from the graduating class. Of course the field experience was a little more than a simple mission. Since he was already going out on patrol, Hitsugaya promised Lelouch he'd take care of a particularly bad gang in the Rukongai he was patrolling. Lelouch was done using the phantoms as an official network, but rather intended to use the members to his advantage when he could. He may not be able to break the system, but he knew he could bend it to his will. He had scouted out the area when he had gone out alone a couple days ago, but Soul Society law forbade direct interference on Rukongai life without going through the proper channels unless business in that Rukongai sector was authorized. However, rather than go through said channels or disguise himself and have Yamamoto have his head later, Lelouch knew Hitsugaya would be going out on patrol and opted for his help instead, while at the same time half-filling out the proper work, just in case he was turned down or Hitsugaya failed.

The new recruits were happy to be working with their captain. So far the patrol was very peaceful. Hitsugaya led the patrol onward towards the village in which he would fulfill Lelouch's request. They were in the upper Rukongai sectors so the area was much greener and full of life. There was grass beneath their feet and at least two trees were in close proximity to each wooden, single family of four or less, house. Before entering the village Hitsugaya set up a post where he would begin the drills and training.

"This spot looks okay," Hitsugaya affirmed, tapping the ground with his foot. "All right everyone listen up. I want you all to split into groups of three or four. Momo will instruct you what you should be doing. I have errands to run, but I'll be back in a bit. When I return, we will begin more complex group dynamics. Is that understood?"

"Hai, Hitsugaya-taicho," the recruits saluted.

Hitsugaya nodded and turned to Momo. "I trust you to keep everything in order. Send a hell butterfly if you need me."

"Right," Momo nodded, "of course."

Hitsugaya smirked and went about his business. He entered the village and made his way to the area that Lelouch said there was trouble. He walked casually, acting like nothing was wrong. He also removed his haori and tucked it into a clip over his shoulder much like Isshin had done during the war with Talbumosuke. Most wouldn't see the haori straight off, so it would lower the guard of the thugs most wouldn't fuck around with a captain patrolling the streets, but a normal Soul Reaper, especially one of Hitsugaya's stature might get them to lower their guard. Hitsugaya didn't like thinking of himself as a kid, but Lelouch had said something about that to him once during his time with the phantoms.

"_Even if you want the world to consider you an adult, at first glance most will not see you in that fashion. Some enemies might even underestimate you because of your stature. You can use that to prove them wrong. Also it becomes very convincing for covert ops when we need our insider to look like a child. Regardless of how you see yourself, sometimes it's best to play the situation of how the enemy sees you."_

At the time, Hitsugaya did not fully understand what Lelouch meant, but now he was certain that he did. He walked through the area and took notice of the area that most of the villagers seemed to be avoiding. He carefully made his way over there and stood by some high rising bushes. His low height made it possible for him to stand nearby, unseen.

A bunch of thugs were all gathered around smoking pot and bustling around a bunch of tents set up with crates filled to the brim with tchotchkes, kan, food and other supplies. _These guys look like their living in a lap of luxury. Either they're dealing in black market business or they just mug poor unsuspecting folks who come by. That would explain why so many people are avoiding this area like a disease. _Hitsugaya put his hand on his blade and took a sharper look around the area. It was then that he spotted a few blood stained, tattered, black kimonos and a cache of bladed weapons: scimitars, axes and halberds. _Have they been…_Hitsugaya scowled. _Lelouch was right, these guys need to be dealt with. _Hitsugaya walked out into the open.

The thugs looked at him and laughed. "Well, look what we got here boys, a little lost boy and a Soul Reaper to boot."

"Looks more to me like the kid's playing dress-up," one of the other thugs, with a mustache, said.

Hitsugaya clicked his sword out of his sheathe, "I assure you this Zanpakuto is very real."

The thugs all laughed at him, "Hey Cail, look at this, shrimpy here thinks he can take us."

From out of one of the tents came a big burly guy with a big nose, kickball sized head, and small eyes that put Yammy to shame in terms of size, when Yammy first showed up in Karakura Town, with regards to his appearance. He was bald and wearing a beige sleeveless, open fabric with same colored pants. "This is adult world, kid. Little boys should run back home to their mammas."

"I'm not just some punk kid. I'm a captain," No one seemed to be taking Hitsugaya seriously.

"Listen little guy you might be at that age where you like to play pretend and think you're all fancy acting like a big shot, but get your ass out of here now or we're going to have more than words," Cail told him.

"I see none of you still realize who you're dealing with," Hitsugaya said and unfastened his haori before putting it back on his back, "I am Captain of Squad Five, Hitsugaya Toshiro and unless my eyes deceive me, those kimono are remains of Shihakusho of other Soul Reapers. Trophies I presume? Now, I don't know if you're aware, but I'm here on official business with my squad. That means the stipulation that prevents captains from interfering with Rukongai business won't save you. Now, are we going to have a problem, or do I need to forcefully disband your group and rein you in to the Onmitsukido?"

"You? Beat us? I have to hand it to ya junior you've got guts? But guts will only get you so far." Cail glared at Hitsugaya. "Crush him."

Hitsugaya stood perfectly still and stood up straight. He then folded his arms and casually leaked out his reiatsu the frigid air generated by his reiatsu type sent everyone flying onto the ground into the dirt, covered in a thin layer of ice and snow. Hitsugaya's haori billowed from the breeze. "Cail, is it?" Hitsugaya asked the now petrified thug. "You will take responsibility for the actions of your men and the lives of those Soul Reapers that have died. Pick up a weapon," Hitsugaya unsheathed Hyorinmaru and pointed it at him, "On their honor I shall stain this battlefield with your blood. To mug civilians is one thing, but to murder inquiring Soul Reapers is a high class crime, the penalty of which is death. However, rather than let you face public execution, I intend to silence you here."

"You can't do that! There are rules dammit! There are rules!" Cail shouted.

"I'll just file my report to say that I killed you in justified self-defense. Who do you think they'll believe: Me, a captain, or your unconscious crew? A captain several years my senior once said to me 'Killing without purpose is murder, but killing with purpose," Hitsugaya swept towards Cail before he could blink, taking a practice swing and letting his frosty aura coat Cail's muscular arm, "Pick up a weapon, Cail, my honor prevents me from killing an unarmed man and it would be more merciful for you to die here against me than to rot in jail, pending execution."

Cail snarled grabbed a gigantic two-handed blade, twice the size of Ichigo's Zangetsu and swung at Hitsugaya over the head. The blade snapped in two against Hitsugaya's snowy white hair. "Forget what I said," Hitsugaya put his blade away, "I don't even need my sword for such an easy fight." Hitsugaya drove his elbow into Cail's ribcage, cracking several of them. He turned around jumped and uppercut Cail in the jaw. He planted a firm kick at the base of Cail's neck, pushing him back. Hitsugaya grabbed the sides of Cail's coat and squeezed them together. He then turned sharply in midair and threw Cail down onto his back into the ground before stomping on Cail's stomach and performing a brilliant low sweeping spin kick into the side of Cail's head to snap his neck. Hitsugaya then got off the giant man and called for the Onmitsukido with a Hell Butterfly for pickup, detailing the events. He then went back to the group.

Lelouch had changed him. Had he not been a part of the phantoms Hitsugaya would've taken care of that situation much more serenely, perhaps not at all. Perhaps the Soul Society would still allow crime to run free in such a petty situation as that, but Lelouch had changed that structure with the phantoms. Crime was down by seventy percent in Rukongai and enrollment and acceptance at the academy was up by thirty-five since the time before the phantoms existed. And while most believed in justice, it was the actual phantom members themselves who prided themselves in ripping out the roots of corruption from the tree of life so most of them had very little tolerance for even the pettiest of criminals. Lelouch's allies all worked within the system, but at the same time abused it to prevent their troubles and it was all because of Lelouch's instruction and knowledge. Whether or not they took advantage of that knowledge varied from phantom to phantom. It was Momo and Susanna who probably took advantage of it the most.

As Hitsugaya thought on this and his thoughts drifted to Momo he suddenly had a Hell-butterfly come his way. It was an emergency signal and it was sent to him by Momo. Hitsugaya hastily made his way towards his squadron. Unfortunately, in the time that had passed in between Momo's sending of the hell butterfly, Hitsugaya's receiving it and his arrival on the scene, his unit, save for Momo, as she was the only one not suffocating from their spiritual pressure. "Wh-what happened here?" None of this was at fault of Momo's bad leadership qualities. The enemy was team of Adjuchas, three in total. The first adjuchas was a gigantic, armless bipedal creature. It was about half of the size of Allon, the hollow Ichigo had defeated in the first battle of Karakura Town. It's eyes were tiny and it had so many teeth that a great white would be jealous. The other Adjuchas was a legless creature with four arms that was about the size of its partner's jaw and both were ganging up on Momo. She was wearing down and heavily injured. It had a neck the size of a refrigerator and a mask shaped like a Buddha face with a slasher smile and cold empty eyes.

Panting heavily, both hands on her shikai, blood tricked down the right side of Momo's forehead. She appeared to have been smacked around quite a bit and drool from the large jawed menos covered her back due to a bite she had just barely dodged, as was obvious from the teeth marks in her uniform. Hitsugaya could piece together the battle and how it had played out up to this point from there. He was about to leap in and help, but he saw the look on Momo's face and felt the tension in her reiatsu there was something about it that he hadn't quite noticed before. Momo seemed determined to keep going. Her spiritual power spiked around her. "You bastards wanna play rough and dirty," Momo said with a deep tone and a sullen glare, "I can play rough and dirty. Bakudo 4: Hainawa!" With the crawling rope Momo bound together her the legless adjuchas and threw it against armless biped, smashing several of its teeth. "Tobiume!" She shot the bipedal hollow in the foot. "Hado 63: Raikoho!"

_Sixty-level with no chant? _Hitsugaya thought to himself.

With both feet injured the bipedal Adjuchas fell forward and the legless adjuchas barreled towards Momo. She gripped her hands tightly and charged a gigantic fireball releasing it at the very last second and set the adjuchas completely on fire. It smashed the other adjuchas with such force that she flipped it onto its back the legless adjuchas rolled away and dissolved. With Shunpo she got right behind it. "Leave," She slashed its upper mandible, "my squad," she slashed it again, causing it to groan, "alone!" she slashed it one more time and it dissolved into nothingness. Momo looked around and prepared to reseal her Shikai when suddenly Hitsugaya noticed something wrong. "Momo, look out!"

Momo was about to get cut down by a third adjuchas, having let its form be hidden until just now, but HItsugaya got right in its face blocking it with the base of his blade, back to the Adjuchas, facing Momo.

"Shiro-chan," Momo gasped in joy as she saw him.

Hitsugaya fully drew out his blade and turned to face the enemy before him. The creature was twice the size of Zaraki Kenpachi and had four arms. It looked like skeleton with the way it was built considering it was almost all hollow bone except for its arms, which were actually blades. "Tend to your injuries," Hitsugaya told Momo as he readied his blade, "And take care of the others. I'll handle this."

"Hai," Momo went to help the others.

_Lelouch, _Hitsugaya thought as he fended off the adjuchas in front of him, causing it to jump and wait for him to attack, _anything bad I may have thought about you for changing Momo, I take back. If you hadn't helped her, made her more mature, there's a good chance she would've died before I got here. _"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" The great ice serpent ejected from Hitsugaya's blade and it tore towards the skeleton adjuchas, freezing it on the spot, destroying it in its entirety. Hitsugaya spun his sword and swung it out at his side before turning around and sheathing his sword behind his back. If there was one thing that had rubbed off on him from Lelouch it was unorthodox presentation before and after defeating an enemy. "And _that _is the difference between a captain and a vice-captain."

Everyone began to get up, groaning. "Taicho," one of the new recruits saw him.

"Is everyone all right?" Hitsugaya asked.

Grunts and groans indicating life and no casualties was the most wonderful sound to Hitsugaya's ears. He breathed a sigh of relief. "What happened right before the attack?"

Momo ran up to her captain and pointed to a still open Garganta. "That," she indicated.

"That's peculiar, normally a garganta closes after the hollows are defeated," Hitsugaya stated.

"Does that mean there are more of those things?" one of the recruits asked.

"Highly unlikely, the ability to hide oneself from view is not common amongst many hollows, surely you all remember learning that," Hitsugaya stated. Hitsugaya himself had been one of the first few classes to be taught Lelouch's hollow algorithm. Invisibility was a rare technique, a fundamental Hitsugaya had learned in class along with the fact that low rank hollows attack in packs while higher ranking hollows tend to fight alone when it came to feasting. To see a trio of Adjuchas attack meant that this was a deliberate attack. Someone was gunning for the Soul Society and had just been stopped by Hitsugaya and Momo.

Hitsugaya readied another hell butterfly and sent it out to Lelouch informing him of this phenomenon. "I want all of you to head into town and wait for the Onmitsukido. "Whatever's going on here the enemy is baiting us with that open Garganta and I am going to investigate."

"But captain it's clearly a trap!" one of the recruits shouted.

"Who are you?" one of the female recruits shouted at the other recruit. "Mon Ackbarus of Galactic Conquest?" Galactic Conquest was a decade old space-adventure trilogy in Britannian theaters. Many souls from Earth were rather fond of it. A prequel to the trilogy was released two years ago.

"Trap or not the only course of action is to spring the trap, besides we've sent troops into enemy territory and lived to tell about it," Hitsugaya stated.

Momo put a hand on Hitsugaya's shoulder, "I'm coming with you."

"Unacceptable, you need to lead the troops to the village and wait for Stefan or whomever shows up with the Onmitsukido. I'll be fine on my own," Hitsugaya stated.

"You need someone to watch your back. Whatever sent these adjuchas is probably more powerful than them combined. I won't have you become the next Akari Mari if the enemy is a Vasto Lordes," Momo said to him.

Lelouch may not have liked discussing his past, but that only went so far as his past from when he was alive. Like many Soul Reapers, Lelouch had no problem reminiscing over his life in the Soul Society and had sat down for an interview for the Seireitei Communications. With their lead journalist, Hisagi Shuhei, killed in action though, the Communications office was actually transferred to the 3rd Division's priority at the request of its vice-captain Kira Izuru. With the captain blind as a bat and Gin being the crafty bastard that he was, the captains felt this was an acceptable decision. Hisana enjoyed working with the newspaper and Izuru felt this was something he could do to honor Shuhei's memory by taking over the paper so Hitsugaya knew what Momo was talking about with regards to Mari. He didn't show it, but he was touched that Momo was so eager to help him. "All right, everyone make a dash for the village and stay there. Do not, under any circumstances, leave the village unless authorized by the Onmitsukido. We're a little far out for me to ask you to hike back to the division unsupervised. Stay in the area and don't cause problems. I'll be back before day's end. Momo, let's go," Hitsugaya jumped into the air. Momo followed.

"Anyone besides me notice that our captain and vice-captain are really informal with one another," one of the recruits asked.

"I heard they've known each other since before they were Soul Reapers," another one gossiped.

"Ooh, do tell," one of the other recruits seemed interested.

Inside the garganta, Hitsugaya and Momo dashed to Hueco Mundo. "How are your injuries?" Hitsugaya asked her.

"I've recovered for the most part," Momo said to him, "I'll be ready to go to battle should you require my assistance."

"Glad to hear it," Hitsugaya said. He and Momo continued to plow through the garganta until they emerged into Hueco Mundo, but instead of exiting into the sandy dunes they found themselves in a dark forest with gray crystal-like trees stretching on endlessly towards the sky.

"What is this place?" Momo asked. "Is this really Hueco Mundo?"

Hitsugaya was examining one of the trees and plucked off a small branch. "Momo, look at this."

"What? A piece of the tree?" she questioned.

"Didn't the twelfth division say they had found strange small quartz-like plants along the dunes?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Ah, you don't think…"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking," Hitsugaya said looking up at the endless stretching treetops, "It's very likely that we've found ourselves beneath the shifting sands of Hueco Mundo. I remember reading about such a place in books in the archives, but I thought they were just delusions caused by the heat of the desert." Hitsugaya went into detail, "When Lelouch and the others broke into Las Noches. That was not the first time the Soul Society ever sent Soul Reapers to Hueco Mundo. Over a millennium ago, the Soul Society used to send scout patrols into Hueco Mundo to keep hollows at bay. The process was stopped upon the legends depicting tales of Barraggan Lusienbarn, the king of hollows. We lost a lot of men patrolling these sands, so in the favor of protecting our troops, we decided to protect the world of the living rather than patrol the hollows, or so it is said. The technique to use the Garganta passed with time and died with Yamamoto-soutaicho's predecessor."

"Does this place have a name?" Momo asked.

"It does," Hitsugaya responded, "they called it the Menos Forest for it is here that most of the gillians tend to gather. Still, this is hardly the time for a history lesson. We need to figure out what sent those Adjuchas to the Soul Society."

"Oh you won't be going anywhere," A voice stated. Momo and Hitsugaya suddenly found themselves surrounded by several adjuchas level hollows varying in size and shape, "This is the menos forest, our turf. Soul Reapers are not welcome here."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Momo drew out her sword, "It's not like we thought you'd offer us cookies and soda pop and show us some hospitality."

Hitsugaya stayed Momo's eagerness to fight. He wasn't about to pull a shoot first ask questions later. Adjuchas, most of them anyway, had the capability of intelligent speech and a sense of self. He figured they might have some useful information and he'd beat it out of them if they didn't cooperate. "I don't think you want to mess with us. My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro, I'm a captain. Unless one of you is a Vasto Lordes or you're friends with one I don't have any problem ejecting Bankai and dropping you where you stand. My unit was just attacked by three of your own simultaneously. Has there been any change to your turf to warrant a direct attack upon us? After all it's not like your kind to hunt in packs on our turf."

One of the adjuchas, about as big as the four armed adjuchas Hitsugaya had killed, stepped forward from out of the crowd. He had a purple body, hooves, two bulky arms and scorpion stinger for a head and mask. "And it's not like your kind to move in on ours either," the menos folded its arms. "Get lost now or we're going to kill both of you. One of you is bad enough we don't need three of you."

"Three, are you saying there's another Soul Reaper here?" Hitsugaya asked.

"And if there is?" the menos asked, the tail end of his mask swishing back and forth like a pendulum behind his back.

"Tell me where he or she is," Hitsugaya demanded.

"Nope, sorry, I think we'll kill you instead. Attack!" the large menos declared.

"Bankai," Hitsugaya said softly and then emerged in his Bankai's form with a loud shout, "Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" With just the emergence of Hitsugaya's Bankai the frosty atmosphere obliterated most of the menos except the big one, but a single strike from Hitsugaya's blade did him in.

"Was Bankai necessary?" Momo asked.

Hitsugaya pulled back on his Kosode, revealing the Gentei Kaijo mark. "When Lelouch and the others came here they used Urahara's special garganta. We came in through the enemy's own garganta. Just leaving the Soul Society automatically places the seal upon us. After all even Hueco Mundo has its own spiritual structure," Hitsugaya put away his blade, sealing his Bankai. "We should get moving. Now we have two objectives."

Momo nodded in agreement.

Hitsugaya and Momo wandered through the forest together in search of clues as to the reason their unit was attacked or signs of the other Soul Reaper. _I thought the practice for sending Soul Reapers into Hueco Mundo was abandoned long ago. Why would there still be a Soul Reaper here?_

As the two continued to walk forward, Momo suddenly stopped short and turned towards her right. Her hand was on the handle of her blade so that she could draw it at a moment's notice. "I know you're out there, show yourself!" she demanded to know.

Hitsugaya only now sensed what Momo was looking in the direction, but it was very faint. _I didn't even notice it until just now. Momo's reiatsu detecting skills are impeccable. _

From the shadows a weird looking creature, unlike anything Momo or Hitsugaya had seen before stepped out. The creature wore a Shihakusho, but also was wearing a fur coat over his kosode. Upon the creature's face was a hollow mask shaped like a gazelle's skull. A Zanpakuto was sheathed at his side. "What are you?" Momo asked. "A Visored, an arrancar? A hollow with the flesh of one of our own? State your business!"

Reaching up with a muscular, slightly hairy arm, the creature removed the gazelle mask, revealing the human face of a young looking male with auburn hair in a similar style to Kaien's raven color and Ichigo's bright orange, only it was more grown out and much less well taken care of. "I'm one of you." The individual replied.

"Who exactly...are you?" Hitsugaya asked confused.

"My name is Kano Ashido, I'm one of you," the man replied.

"Then why do you carry a hollow mask," Momo asked.

"Momo, relax," Hitsugaya said putting an arm out in front of her, "this is obviously the Soul Reaper the other menos were talking about."

"Other menos?" Ashido was confused, but the saw Hitsugaya's haori. "You're a captain, but I don't recognize you."

"That's probably understandable. I haven't been a captain for even a year now. Before me was Aizen Sosuke and before him was Hirako Shinji," Hitsugaya stated.

"So you're the captain of Squad Five hmm? I see, a lot must've changed in the last few centuries," Ashido looked up to the treetops.

"Centuries?" Momo was stunned.

Hitsugaya was too, which made it hard to ask the next question as his shock forced him to clear his throat several times while talking, "How long have you been here exactly?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I stopped counting the days, but I'd say at least three hundred years," Ashido replied.

"Three hundred…" Momo swallowed the 'years' of her statement.

"How exactly did you get here?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I'll explain, but it's not safe to talk here, I have an abode not too far from here, we can talk on the way and while we're there," Ashido stated.

"A safe place is as good a place as ever. Momo, let's go," Hitsugaya told her. Momo nodded.

As the trio walked on, Ashido leading them, he explained how he came to be in the Menos Forest. "I was on patrol with my unit when we happened upon a bunch of hollows. We fought them and drove them back, even chased them straight through the garganta and found ourselves here in the menos forest."

"Wait, you didn't come here alone?" Hitsugaya asked.

"No," Ashido said calmly, "We wanted to make sure the hollows we were fighting were defeated or we couldn't go home. I was in the tenth division at the time, Akari-taicho was very insistent upon absolute victories. How is she by the way?" Ashido asked. He looked back only to see Hitsugaya and Momo's sympathetic faces. "Don't say it, I can take a hint. What did her in?"

"A Vasto Lordes by the name of Vanguard," Momo answered, "She defeated him first, but succumbed to her wounds shortly after."

"Vanguard huh? I know that name. The menos often chatted about him. They talked about him like he was some sort of god. Even the Menos Guardian himself, Gadianzu, was terrified of him. Many say he was more powerful than the hollow king himself, Baraggan Luisenbarn. Many called him the most powerful Vasto Lordes. So Mari took him out huh?" Ashido seemed to be smiling. "I always knew I was serving under a strong woman. I guess that only proves it. Before you ask about my unit, by the way, they all died. I stayed here, trying to avenge them, keep the hollows down in number. There was a spike recently and then it mellowed out, but it's risen again, though not by such a large margin and unlike last time, I know why."

"Tell us, any information you have might be relevant as to why my squad was attacked," Hitsugaya stated.

"I didn't find out until a few days ago, about two weeks after the increase started, but there are these two girls in white clothing: One with black pig-tails, the other with messy blonde hair. They look like Soul Reaper and hollow crossbreeds, but they're not Visoreds. They called themselves arrancar, hollows that gained Soul Reaper powers by removing portions of their mask. I was…nearly killed that battle. They were overwhelmingly powerful. The mask you saw me wearing is the only bone shield I have left. Those two beat me within an inch of my life, left me for dead, saying how they would gladly fight me again."

"What seat were you before you left for Hueco Mundo?"

"I was Akari-taicho's 4th seat," Ashido said, "go ahead and make all the cursed luck jokes you want, but I'm still kicking and that, in my opinion is about all the good luck I've had, up until those two girls beat me down and not because of their own power. I had them on the ropes myself, but they pulled some sort of combination technique. They have this pet they call Gohma. It's a giant all white hollow being unlike anything I've ever seen before. It's like a cross between a scorpion and a centipede with its numerous amounts of legs and scorpion-like build. It has a single above its mouth and two eyes on its pincers, the right one larger than the left one. This thing is huge, probably larger than any individual Rukongai village and it doesn't appear to have an actual mask. To make things worse, it burrows. It could be anywhere." Ashido looked up at the tree and then leapt onto the branches. Hitsugaya and Momo followed. "That's why I'm glad I built my abode into a cave above ground."

"Two arrancar women clad in white?" Momo looked at Hitsugaya.

"Yes, it's probably Mia's fraccion," Hitsugaya stated.

"Mia? Fraccion?" Ashido was confused.

"We'll bring you up to speed," Hitsugaya and Momo informed Ashido of what had passed with Aizen and Talbumosuke as they made their way to Ashido's abode. The storytelling took conveniently until they just finished making their way across the tree branches to solid ground and walked to Ashido's cozy little self-made home. They only shared information relevant to the Aizen and Talbumosuke incident.

"I see…so that's what's been going on. You said Akari's successor is now a man by the name of Lamperouge Lelouch?"

"Hai," Hitsugaya answered as he sat down on a stone chair. "Why do you ask?"

"I've been fighting for so long, but from the sound of it I'm not making any progress. I'd like to return. I was wondering if perhaps Akari-taicho's successor would have me," Ashido said.

"Well, recently Lelouch brought back Akari Mari's true successor, Homura Yuna, back from the dead by finding and reawakening her reincarnation. Homura Yuna only recently was reinstated as a captain and her division is in a bit of a chaotic state. If you're looking to help out your fallen captain I would suggest going to her squad as it has more open positions. However, the Central Forty Six will probably wind up putting you in Kyoraku's Squad 8 as his vice-captain since he's the only one without one and you're as powerful as you are. Still, letting Yuna and Lelouch know about who you served under is probably a good idea in and of itself," Hitsugaya responded.

"I see, and what of the two women I fought any ideas on their motives?" Ashido asked.

Hitsugaya leaned forward and clasped his hands together. "The two arrancar you fought are probably after vengeance of their fallen master. From the sound of it they took over the menos forest to have the troops to do so."

"But they would never succeed in defeating the Head Captain," Ashido stated.

"They don't have to. Their target is probably Shiba Kaien. If you were a fourth seat over three centuries ago you have to be at least vice-captain level by now. If their pet could defeat you they probably think it can now beat Shiba Kaien. They probably opened the Garganta that Momo and I came through with the intention of attracting Kaien, but failed to do so since I was out in the field with new recruits," Hitsugaya answered.

"That's all well and good, but what do we do?" Momo asked.

"Well now that we know what's going on we should return to the Soul Society and inform them of the situation," Hitsugaya said and looked at Ashido, "You are coming with us aren't you?"

Ashido stood up. "I suppose I might as well, but I'd like to go somewhere first."

"Where to?" Hitsugaya asked.

"The gravesite of my fallen comrades. I want them to know I'm leaving," Ashido stated.

Any other captain would've called Ashido's sentiment silly and time wasting, but Hitsugaya wasn't in a hurry to return since it had only been a few hours, not to mention that he was sort of lost and had no idea how to get out of Hueco Mundo, which is why he sent for Lelouch ahead of time since Lelouch knew how to use the Garganta. "Lead the way," Hitsugaya stated.

Ashido bent down by his friends graves and prayed while Hitsugaya and Momo stood back watching him. "Kami forbid something should happen to me, but would you visit my grave if I died Shiro-chan?"

"No," Hitsugaya stated.

Momo looked at him heartbroken, "but why?"

"Because forbidden or not, it won't ever happen," Hitsugaya said, arms folded, "I won't ever let something happen to you that would cause this. If anything, you'd have to be the one doing this for me."

Momo was touched that Hitsugaya cared about her so much. She was about to reply back, but suddenly the ground shook and suddenly it tore open and Momo nearly fell through the fissure, but Hitsugaya grabbed her hand. "Shiro-chan!" Momo called out to him.

"Hang on Momo! I've got you!" With tremendous effort Hitsugaya did his best to pull Momo up. He managed to get her up enough that Momo managed to put her other hand on the ledge, which gave Hitsugaya the strength he needed to start pulling her up, but that was when, from right behind Hitsugaya, Gohma emerged. It was just as Ashido described, except for the fact that Gohma had four tendrils sticking out from his back similar to the ones on a Centipede's head. He swatted Hitsugaya away with one of them, before the captain could readily prepare himself and then scooped up Momo in his large right pincer. He squeezed her and cut into her body, but his hands didn't have the ability to cut all the way through. Still Momo was in a lot of pain and screamed.

"Momo!" Hitsugaya shouted.

A cackling laugh sounded. It was a laugh Ashido knew all too well. "Well, well, well, we didn't expect to catch a captain and lieutenant along with you Ashido-kun," Loly's voice echoed through the forest. She and Menoly appeared up on one of the tree branches.

"Let Momo go now!" Hitsugaya demanded.

Loly became crazed "You expect mercy from us after you and your allies murdered our mistress, but spared the likes of a beast like Grimmjow, a coward like Nelliel, a lazy ass like Starrk, and bitch like Hallibel? I don't think so!" Loly shouted.

Menoly pulled out a whistle of sorts and Gohma seemed to respond to the buzzing noise played by it by burrowing underground. "Shiro-chan!" Momo called.

"Momo!" Hitsugaya charged after Gohma, but the tail prevented him from pursuing and the ground closed up after the beast.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, it's probably going to head for the Garganta!" Ashido called to the captain of Squad 10.

"But I…" Hitsugaya was going to say that he was lost.

"You can probably still sense it underground. It doesn't go that deep. It'll emerge when it has to use the Garganta," Ashido informed. "Save your friend! I can handle these two by myself," Ashido stated.

"Oh can you?" Loly asked only for another Gohma, this one without the four tendrils on its back to emerge. It was also battle weary.

"Two of them?" Ashido was confused.

"Of course this one is actually Gohma, the other one you saw is the female version of the species: Gohmaha. Loly pulled out her own insect whistle and it commanded the creature to also burrow underground.

_Dammit! They're probably going to send that one after the Garganta, but Momo…I…_there was no question as to which one HItsugaya would go after, "I will save her!" he declared. He tore after Gohmaha, leaving Ashido to contend with Loly and Menoly and leaving Gohma completely unattended. Hitsugaya charged after the one that had Momo captive and waited for it to emerge, which it had to do when it reached a high rising cliff and attempted to climb up it. After emerging, Hitsugaya noticed that Momo was passed out. Gohmaha noticed Hitsugaya and her eye turned red. She skittered up the wall and leapt up onto the cliff and prepared to fight Hitsugaya. "Talk is wasted on you, but I'll say it anyway. I will take Momo back by force! Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" _This thing is a lot stronger than those other menos. However, I should be just on par with it if I overpowered those adjuchas. It's also not nearly as strong as Allon. I can do this. I am a captain. _Hitsugaya tore towards Gohmaha in order to save Momo.

Back at the Soul Society Gohma broke through the garganta. It then powered up a cero and blasted it at the village, but nothing happened. From the smok, Lelouch emerged. "I don't know what Toshiro is playing at, but first he calls me about an emergency and an open unclosing Garganta and then you show up. I don't know what he's doing in there, but he made the right decision in calling me here."

Gohma's eye turned red on his face.

"So you desire a fight? I trust you know who you face," Lelouch pushed out his haori, "Captain of Squad Ten, Lamperouge Lelouch."

Gohma let out a high pitched screeching noise that only a dog could love.

"Very well then, you leave me no choice. Bankai!" Lelouch emerged in his Bankai form, "Zero no Seishin no Eien Tamashi!" Gohma charged right at him. "Seishin no Keimusho!" Gohma squealed as Lelouch put him under the influence of being crushed by his own reiatsu. "Shi Kumo!" the death cloud wafted itself around Gohma and dissolved it as it screamed in pain.

_**Why did you never use that combo before? That was brilliant!**_

_Reiatsu difference. People like Aizen and Talbumosuke Seishin no Keimusho crushes them under their own reiatsu while Shi Kumo uses my own. Aizen proved how ineffective it is against strong opponents._ Lelouch told Eien Tamashi.

_**Now what? **_Eien Tamashi asked.

_According to Toshiro he called for the Onmitsukido to secure the area of the gang I asked him to take care of for me. If one of them comes my way then—_

"Lamperouge-taicho!" A voice called out to him.

_**Wow perfect timing, **_Eien Tamashi commented. Lelouch sighed and turned towards the Soul Reaper running up to him. It was a brunette woman with streaks of maroon running through her hair. She had her hair in a ponytail that went down to her mid-back and two sets coming down in front of her head by her shoulders. Lelouch did not recognize the individual.

"You are…" he asked.

"Deputy to fourth seat Bermuta Yolanda, seventh seat of squad two, Kurokata Rebetuka. Hitsugaya-taicho sent word to our captain to secure the area of a bunch of dumbasses with the so much stupid they thought they could beat him. My words not his," Rebetuka replied. Lelouch noted she had a very odd way of speaking with how informal her speech was, but how she kept a civil tone in front of authority, "We thought we'd meet him here, but according his squad he and his number two went into that Garganta up there. I don't have clearance to go in there myself, but when I saw that big ugly bug come out of it I came this way and then saw you. What brings you out here?"

"Hitsugaya-taicho asked me to come out here as well, telling me about this strange phenomenon," Lelouch was always formal when referring to friends in a business setting out of respect, "It's true that it's odd that a garganta should remain open like this. I will say this, that creature was no ordinary hollow. Right now my money is on stragglers from the war. Kurokata-san I want you to stay here and call either for your superior or your captain and tell them to send for the research bureau to do something about that Garganta," Lelouch snapped his fingers and a garganta opened, "I'm going to go see what's keeping Hitsugaya-taicho."

Meanwhile inside the Menos Forest, Hitsugaya had already finished off Gohmaha. He had knocked it off the cliff by freezing the stone beneath it, causing it to collapse, cut off the pincer holding Momo in place and then finished it off with a Hyoru Senbi. Currently he was tending to Momo's injuries. Ashido showed up moments later.

"Did you get them?" Hitsugaya asked.

"No, they ran off and escaped. They've got speed that rivals Shunpo and well surpasses my capabilities with it. I'd never catch them," Ashido rubbed his neck and looked at Momo, "Is she going to be all right?"

"She suffered worse injuries than this during the war. She should be just fine," Hitsugaya replied.

"So you're unharmed then?" A new voice echoed through the woods.

Hitsugaya and Ashido's heads turned to Lelouch, "Ah, Lelouch."

"I see I'm late to the party," Lelouch said.

"Not entirely, the brains behind the operation retreated: Mia's fraccion," Hitsugaya responded.

"I see," Lelouch thought on the situation, _It figures they'd want revenge. Something should be done about this, but not now. _He looked at Ashido. "And you are?"

"Former fourth seat of Squad Ten, Kano Ashido," Ashido saluted to Lelouch, "I served with your predecessor Akari Mari more than three hundred years ago."

"Are you lost soldier?" Lelouch asked, standing tall.

"I can give you the details when we return," Ashido glanced at Momo, "that girl needs rest."

"Agreed," Lelouch nodded and opened a garganta, surprising Ashido.

"I learned how to do this when we invaded. I hope that doesn't make you think less of me," Lelouch said.

Ashido shook his head. "According to Hitsugaya-taicho you too served with my captain before her death. I am simply honored to meet someone who knew her and managed to continue to carry her legacy with them."

"You should talk to Homura-taicho then. She'd love to hear anything you could tell her. She adored Akari-taicho," Lelouch said as the quartet entered the garganta.

After the return trip back to the Soul Society, Lelouch and the others began filing reports. Since the "Shelter for Lost Souls" as Lelouch was calling the shelter his house would use was already built, Lelouch said Ashido could stay there until further notice. The captain of Squad 10 was called in by the Central Forty Six to discuss what should be done with Ashido. The Central Forty Six was content with letting Ashido be reinstated to the Gotei, in fact they welcomed it. The man had been assumed dead long ago, having a long running veteran returning to the Gotei would be a welcome vice-captain, as Ashido was given the position open in Shunsui's squad. However, though things looked like they would be okay, it was quite the opposite.

Two weeks after the incident, after all the paperwork was handed in. The Onmitsukido showed up on Hitsugaya's doorstep. "What's the meaning of this?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Captain of Squad Five, Hitsugaya Toshiro," Kendra broke through the front of the group, "By order of Central Forty Six you are under arrest."

"On what charges?" Hitsugaya demanded to know.

Kendra counted on her fingers, "Reckless endangerment of Rukongai civilians, Abandonment of troops on an authorized mission and unauthorized traversing into Hueco Mundo. Your sentencing is to take place immediately. You are to come with us."

"Otomachi-fukutaicho this is crazy!" Hitsugaya shouted.

"This is an order by the Central Forty Six and cannot be overturned. If you resist, failure to cooperate with capture can be added to your list of charges. Run and I'll also tack on fugitive of justice. I have no problems calling my captain for aid," Kendra held up her fingers in preparation for snapping them.

Hitsugaya surrendered without a fight. He was brought forth in front of the Central Forty Six. "Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro, do you realize the consequences of your actions?"

"I was completely within the constraints of the law, these charges are a farce!" Hitsugaya declared.

"Not the way we see it. You left your troops unattended to go on a hunt. You are in violation of policy and if Captain Lamperouge had not been in the area many Rukongai citizens could've been hurt. Your troops nearly caused an uprising with so many of them in one village. It nearly put the citizens in a widespread panic thinking they were endanger because so many Soul Reapers were in the area."

"And what was I supposed to do, chase after the other creature and leave Momo to die?" Hitsugaya asked.

"You will speak only when spoken to captain," Hitsugaya was chastised.

"My unit was attacked. I care for the well-being of every single one of my soldiers. Don't you dare tell me Momo is irreplaceable," Hitsugaya said crossly.

"You will hold your tongue captain!" a member shouted at him.

"Lelouch was right about you all along. All you do is oppress the good that we do. I protected my troops from a menace that's still out there in Hueco Mundo. What's being done about that?" Hitsugaya asked angrily.

"Ah, yes, the arrancar stragglers, we've already dismissed that claim," one of the members stated.

"Dismissed the claim? Ashido and I both fought those two and saw them! They are a threat to the Soul Society!"

"They have not the power to overtake us, it's just another enemy. Control yourself captain. You're only hurting your sentence!"

"You would sentence me over some trumped up misdemeanors? What is this really about?" Hitsugaya demanded to know.

"We do not have to answer your questions captain and we've just about heard enough from you," the lead member of the Central Forty Six stated. "You will be suspended of your position as captain and you will be imprisoned for nine months in prison. Further transgressions will result in the lockdown of the fifth squad."

"You can't do that!" Hitsugaya shouted.

"That's it! Up his sentence to two years and revoke his license as a Soul Reaper. Upon release he shall be annulled of all spiritual energy," One of the Central Forty Six stated.

Hitsugaya grit his teeth and his sentencing was carried out.

It didn't take long for news to reach Lelouch's office. He was granted audience in accordance to being a part of the incident in question. "Make this brief Lamperouge-taicho."

"Why am I not being convicted of unauthorized traversing into Hueco Mundo as well?" Lelouch scowled.

"For one as brilliant as yourself, surely even you must know the clause that allows such things for a rescue operation. On top of which your heroic efforts in slaying the creature you described in your reports to protect the nearby villains overturns your charges," Lelouch was told.

"Captain Hitsugaya has done nothing wrong," Lelouch argued, "I can prove it, if you would give me a chance!"

"Hitsugaya-taicho has already been sentenced, the authority of the Central Forty Six cannot be overturned, we have spoken," Lelouch was told.

Lelouch knew better than to argue back. Unlike Hitsugaya he was not about to lose his temper. "Then I have nothing more to say, please excuse me."

Back at his office Lelouch was stressing over what happened to Hitsugaya. If he had not asked Hitsugaya to help him out with that gang Lelouch was certain the situation would be different, and yet the Central Forty Six had passed judgment on three misdemeanors on Hitsugaya just because the captain had done his job. _The red tape upon us has gotten utterly ridiculous. _Lelouch scowled as he gripped the back of his couch. _This has gone on long enough. I will not stand by and allow Hitsugaya to be disavowed as a captain because of me. The Central Forty Six undermines our authority as captains. We are the ones sticking our necks out they're just a bunch of corrupt politicians. I thought that the new Central Forty Six would learn from their predecessors' idiocy, but what can you expect from the ones that abuse the law and sit above power that we, as captains, should be the ones holding. There is only one course of action for this, _Lelouch went over and picked up a book on the history of the Soul Society and began to make his way towards the grand archives of the Soul Society that the 8th Division was tasked with keeping. _I will fight the law with the law. I will fight until I've ended the laws that bind us. With my brilliance I, Captain of Squad Ten, Lamperouge Lelouch will bring about the downfall of the Central Forty Six!_

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Hitsugaya convicted of misdemeanors, Ashido brought of Hueco Mundo and now Lelouch swears to bring down the hammer of justice upon the Central Forty Six. Will he succeed? Will Hitsugaya be freed? Will the Central Forty Six be trumped by the most brilliant mind in all of Soul Society? What will other people say of Lelouch's decision to discern them? Find out on the next chapter of Soul Chess!)**


	92. Lelouch Lamperouge: Ace Attorney

**(A/N: Given the good reception of last chapter I decided to write this one. I am, personally, really excited to see how this arc turns out since it puts Lelouch in his natural element a lot. Anyway, I'm blathering, please enjoy the chapter. Oh and as a final note Greatkingrat88 was a little late with his Christmas Omake, so next time there's not a TBC ending, while it might be unseasonal, I'll be putting it there while the winter weather is still with us. Anyway, enjoy the chapter).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Lelouch was currently in Yamamoto's office, very irate, and talking with the Captain Commander, though anyone hearing the conversation outside the office would think it was more like arguing.

"Head Captain, something must be done about this!" Lelouch slammed his hand on the Head Captain's desk. "Toshiro didn't make any mistakes! What was he supposed to do? Let Momo die?"

"We are all expendable. It is the duty of a Soul Reaper to protect the lives of the innocent above the lives of our own. The Central Forty Six has made their decision. It cannot be overturned," Yamamoto stated.

"Is that you or the law talking?" Lelouch asked.

"I am the law!" Yamamoto thundered.

"So you say, but you're constantly at the mercy and manhandle of forty-six old geezers of whom you have several times more knowledge and experience then. Who better to punish and make decisions for the Gotei than you?" Lelouch asked and then rethought his statement and retracted it. "No," he said lifting his hand up and tipping his palm towards the ceiling, "who better to make decisions for the Gotei than us, the captains of the Gotei thirteen? I always say that the ones who should kill are only the ones prepared to be killed. The Central Forty Six has no right declaring life or death sentences on our own. True, Toshiro is only suspended and will be stripped of his position upon release, but what happens when another case like Rukia's comes along that isn't manipulated? Are we going to stand by and watch it happen?" Lelouch asked. "You know as well as I do that I'm only alive because the Central Forty Six was dead when judgment was passed on me."

"You cannot go against the law of the Soul Society. Do you the next one thrown in jail?" Yamamoto berated.

Lelouch held his hand up by his chin, rubbing the back of it to his mandible and sneered. "I don't plan to break any laws."

"That's good," Yamamoto said, relaxed. Lelouch could get himself in such a tizzy sometimes.

"I do plan however to take this fight to the Central Forty Six. I am going to prove that a system run by us is better than a system run by them. We shall liberate ourselves from the shackles of forty-six old men and give ourselves the decision making power. Surely you have no objection. After all, you word really would be law then," Lelouch said. If there was one thing Lelouch knew about the Head Captain it was that the old man liked be large and in charge. Debilitating and removing Central Forty Six in a legal manner was a startling ambition. However, Yamamoto knew that if such a feat was achievable that Lelouch could do it.

"I forbid you to use Geass," Yamamoto said.

"Wasn't planning on it," Lelouch responded and walked out. He knew Geass was not the answer to his problem. True, he could go into Central 46 and demand Hitsugaya's release, but this wasn't about that, it was about justice. Lelouch would reap justice and he would do it by using the laws that the Central 46 did their best to manipulate and cultivate for so long. He would face the old men in a legal battle of, epic proportions and force them to yield to his superior intellect. The problem was where to start. Lelouch had gone through the archives in the 8th Division, he wound up running around in circles. There was nothing he could use in those archives to even begin a plan of attack against the Central Forty Six. _If the 8__th__ division's grand archives won't help me, perhaps I am going about this the wrong way. _Lelouch pondered. _What I need is not something that can prove Central Forty Six's corrupt behavior or unnecessary presence, what I need is the ability to have ground to stand on so that I may stand on equal level with them and debate with them to prove that they are obsolete. If I can just get that, I'd be one step closer to a solution. _

While Lelouch pondered what he was going to do, Rukia had finally finished adjusting to her new position as fifth seat of Squad Thirteen. She grabbed the paperwork she had to deliver to other squads and began to make her rounds. The delivery process was nothing out of the ordinary for her as an upper tier officer, until she reached seventh division. She had papers to deliver to Yuna and while Rukia knew Yuna by name, she had never had the opportunity to meet with the new captain face to face. Rukia reached Yuna's office and knocked on the large wooden doors in front of it. "Come in," Yuna's calm, articulate voice sounded.

Rukia pushed open the doors. As was the same with Yuna, she had not put two and two together with Rukia, just knowing her name, especially since she was almost always referred to in records as Kuchiki Rukia or, more recently, Shiba Rukia. The connection to the small, crying infant she had taken care of, was missed on her, until now when she saw Rukia enter her office.

A wave of nostalgia wafted over both Rukia and Yuna. Rukia recalled a vague shadow of a woman with green hair and soft red eyes, holding her when she was just a child, barely able to remember anything. Yuna had left Rukia behind just as he cognitive memory was starting to develop, so Rukia never was able to connect Yuna with much of anything other than a woman who took her in and then promptly left her alone again.

It was different for Yuna. Yuna remembered taking care of a small child with black hair and light violet eyes by the name of Sayuri Rukia. Seeing Rukia now, knowing it was not Hisana standing in front of her, Yuna was almost brought to tears. "S-sayuri?"

Rukia hadn't been called by her original surname in more than fifty years. To be called it again, the images before her, the woman sitting at the desk across from the entrance of the very large office, shocked Rukia to her very core. Yuna stood up, ran over to Rukia and gave her a big hug.

"You lived, I'm so happy," Yuna said with tearful joy.

The warm arms around her felt familiar to Rukia. "You are," she looked at Yuna, "I remember your face."

Yuna nodded, "I took care of you when you were still a baby. I didn't mean to abandon you, but…I didn't want you to get caught up in my destiny to obtain Bankai. I went back for you, but…"

"But I had already begun to live on my own, started on my own destiny of taking care of myself. I…Homura-taicho, you should tell my sister…she's always wanted to thank you for what you did. Without you, I don't think I would've had the foothold to live in Rukongai."

"I am just very happy that I can see you again, Rukia, when I left you behind, only to never find you again, I assumed the worst, but seeing you now," Yuna held Rukia close to her, "you have no idea how happy this makes me. You were like…a daughter to me."

"A-anyway," Rukia cleared her throat, trying to hide the uncomfortable, fluffy feeling in her body, "I have paperwork for you."

"Ah, yes," Yuna shook off the similar feelings in her being as well, "I'm sorry, it's just…seeing you and all I became so overcome with emotion that I…"

"It's okay, really," Rukia said with a smile, "I'm glad I could meet you. Like my nee-san, I always wanted to thank you too, Homura-taicho. When Lelouch-taicho spoke so fondly of you, you always sounded like such a wonderful person. Now, you've only risen even higher in my eyes."

It was rare Yuna was complimented, "N-nonsense, I just did the right thing when it came to you…except for abandoning you."

Rukia shook her head, "I don't care about that anymore. If I hadn't been left in Rukongai, I never would've met Renji, and I never would've had such an adventure up until I came to the Soul Society. Things would've been…very different for me if my sister had taken me with her, but I don't wish to betray my experiences for anything. I like my life just the way it's been written. Lelouch-taicho is fortunate to have someone like you at his side, you're good for him," Yuna only blushed harder at hearing this. Rukia made for the door, "Anyway, I have more paperwork to deliver, see you around."

As Rukia made her way from division seven towards division six to deliver some paperwork to her squad's former fourth seat she wound up crossing paths with Lelouch who seemed lost in thought. "Oh, Lelouch-taicho." She waved to him.

"Hm, oh Rukia," the captain was pulled from his train of thought.

"Did something happen? You seemed lost a minute ago," Rukia said.

"It's nothing major, and not something you have to concern yourself with," Lelouch said, but not in a harsh manor. He said it more in a way that he if he needed Rukia's help he'd ask for it, but was currently fine on his own, as if whatever was in his head he felt she wouldn't be able to wrap her head around anyway, not to mention she had her own duties to attend to. "However," Lelouch said, "considering you're out and about I guess this means you're almost fully adjusted to your position."

"Ah, yes, why?" Rukia asked.

"The floor is still open to a new Karakura Representative. Kurumadani's shift ended a couple of weeks ago, and since Kurosaki Ichigo and the Visoreds are still on our side efforts haven't been put to replacing the representative. I know you're close to Ichigo and so…"

Rukia turned away, "Oh please, not this again. I said it before I have no emotional connection to humans."

"Are you sure? Technically Ichigo is a family member now that you're married to Kaien so…"

"I said I'm fine!" Rukia shouted. She grabbed a fistful of her hair, "Jeez, why are you so insistent anyway. There are plenty of other people, you know."

Lelouch put a firm hand on Rukia's shoulder and whispered into her ear. "I'm going to let you in on some unconfirmed information. While I was in the eighth division records earlier, I came across something peculiar. Apparently there was another incident like Ichigo's to which the Soul Society to which a man was made a Substitute Soul Reaper, but turned against us and disappeared. Apparently the Substitute Soul Reaper laws were made for this man, but said laws are a farce. In reality, Ichigo is being monitored by the Soul Society, as was his predecessor. This was decided on long before I was a captain. Apparently the Soul Society intended for another Substitute to come along and for he and this other Soul Reaper to bump the other off."

"But…" Rukia began to protest.

"Yes, Ichigo would never turn his backs on us, but at the same time the Head Captain, as was discussed at the last captain's meeting is worried about Ichigo's mental health due to what happened in the first battle against Talbumosuke. You are Ichigo's cousin through your marriage to Kaien. You're influence could be a great deal of help in the upcoming conflict. I've got my hands full in other business right now, but I get the feeling Ichigo's predecessor will not remain quiet for long. You're the easiest one I can send to make sure Ichigo doesn't do something stupid. You two trust each other and in that trust Ichigo will choose to stay aligned with us. I don't necessarily agree with how the system runs in our society so I'm going to attempt to change it. Rukia, if you really want to help me, you can stick by Ichigo's side until such a time that this problem goes away," Lelouch said and then leaned away from Rukia, removing his hand from her shoulder, leaving her to the information he had given her, "think about what I said and make your decision. If you have any care at all for Ichigo and his comrades, I think you know the right decision."

Lelouch wasn't about to do anything with this Substitute Soul Reaper farce business, not now anyway. According to the archives the Soul Society was going to wait until such a time that the other substitute, a man by the name of Ginjo Kugo, made his appearance and apparently Lelouch, Hitsugaya, Hisana and Yuna, captains that were not present at the initial discussion of this matter, were to be kept in the dark about it until such a time that the matter came to light again.

What he was going to do was work to bring down the Central Forty Six. Lelouch wasn't exactly happy when a new set of forty six geezers was reassigned the position of their dead predecessors. Lelouch had hoped that Yamamoto would realize that the Soul Society could get along just as easily without their influence, that the captains could command passing judgment just as easily, but Yamamoto said that to bring every major decision to the captains and force them into assembly would be tiresome. The Central Forty Six was a necessary evil, and Lelouch agreed, but Lelouch felt as if they had too much power, that the Gotei should be able to supersede their authority, or at the very least, a new, fairer system should be put in place of them. Lelouch believed he had the answer long ago, but now still did not have the means for getting the Central Forty Six to acknowledge or allow such a heated debate. They were diplomatically immune to anything Lelouch could try. They stood on a higher level of authority than him and could crush him under their heel and have him thrown out of the Gotei just as easily as they had brought judgment upon Hitsugaya.

_If I'm going to bring down the Central Forty Six I need to remove their immunity shield first, but how do I do it? Where would I even find such information?_

"Something the matter Lelouch?" Lelouch recognized the calm, deep voice calling out to him and opened his eyes and turned to see Byakuya turning down a corridor to the same pathway Lelouch was currently standing in.

"Oh, Byakuya-taicho, good to see you," Lelouch said to his student turned captain.

"You didn't answer my question," Byakuya said approaching Lelouch until there was a comfortable distance between them.

"There is, but it's nothing I can't handle on my own. It's just stress and frustration. I'll be fine," Lelouch said. _Although, _he thought on the opportunity he had here, _of all the captains, Byakuya is the biggest there is when it comes to maintaining the law, _The light bulb in Lelouch's head went off, _Of course, the Kuchiki family keeps a mandated record of the laws and cultural norms of the Soul Society why didn't I think of this sooner?_

_**Cause space needs to be filled in your life that's why.**_

_Huh?_

_**Nothing.**_

"Actually, Byakuya-taicho, would you permit me to go through your family's law records?" Lelouch requested.

"Of course, but out of curiosity what is this about?" Byakuya asked.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to report me to the Central Forty Six?" Lelouch responded.

"I take it you're about to infuriate them by using loopholes," Byakuya stated.

"Sort of," Lelouch answered, "I'm sure you're well aware of what happened to Toshiro. I plan to use the law against the Central Forty Six to prove that they are no longer needed to govern our society. I plan to use the law to reshape the judicial structure of the Soul Society. My ultimate plan will bring about swift justice to criminals, abolish most of the red tape that binds us and empower the Gotei. The law is always changing Byakuya-taicho and I am the one who will change it for the better."

"Well if anyone can attempt such a mad scheme and succeed it would be you. You'll have to forgive me though if I say I have my doubts. The Central Forty Six is a powerful force. It will not be easy to defeat them using their own tools against them. However, I am glad to see you using the law to fight the law rather than what you were doing before," Byakuya said.

Lelouch nodded, "While I would prefer to step outside the boundaries of the law, the Central Forty Six is too rigid to accept anything less than being beaten at their own game. Vigilantism will only succeed in hardening them. I must soften them up, whip them into meringue, and splatter the hammer of justice into their crust."

"Then I wish you the best of luck. If you require any assistance beyond what I have only given you, you need only say the word. I owe you a great deal for the assistance you have given me over the years, to say I was a part of one of your successful, and very lawful rebellions would bring me a great deal of pride," Byakuya responded.

Lelouch nodded and walked past his old friend, "The reverse also holds true," Lelouch told Byakuya, "Should you ever require my assistance, I'd gladly do what I can to help. You remind me a lot of an old friend. It is my belief that, should we combine our intellects and our abilities, we could vanquish almost any foe."

Lelouch then vanished with the use of shunpo, leaving Byakuya bewildered as to Lelouch's statements. What the clan leader did not know was that the archives had yielded to Lelouch more than just about Ginjo Kugo. There were many other incidents that Lelouch had grown knowledgeable of, some that he believed would come out of the history books and come alive. However, to be rightfully prepared for these incidents it only furthered Lelouch's notion that he had to do something about the Central Forty Six. They undermined everything that Lelouch stood for as a captain and he would see to it that they were cut down or reformatted or reorganized properly.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

Although the workload was heavy with her captain in incarceration, Momo still managed to find the time to go and visit her long-time friend turned superior in his cell. Hitsugaya hadn't been in prison that long so his demeanor was rather the same. In fact, he still maintained that the Central Forty Six was in the wrong, that he was innocent. Momo found him sitting on his cot, appearing to be deep in thought.

"Shiro-chan?" she called to him.

"Momo, what are you doing here, you should be keeping the squad together," Hitsugaya instructed.

"I managed to get some time to myself," Momo said and approached the cell, "I came to see you. I've been worried about you."

"I'm fine, really," he smiled at her.

"How can you say that?" Momo asked, troubled, "They locked you up and when you get out they're going to denounce you as my captain. How can you be okay with that?"

Hitsugaya reached though the bars and held Momo's hands with his. "Because you're out there and if I know Lelouch, he's not going to let this slide. Of all times, don't you think you should have faith in the man we once revered as our undisputed leader."

"But your appeal failed Shiro-chan!" Momo cried, "And no one's seen Lelouch since a week ago."

"Is that supposed to worry me?" Hitsugaya asked. His serenity was very off putting to Momo. She had worried herself sick over her captain/friend and here he was not the least bit concerned about his fate. "I've done nothing wrong. I have no reason to feel guilt, despair, or anger. Momo, I became a Soul Reaper because of my uncontainable spiritual power. If I have to lose it all and go back to being normal then it will be like things were before I became a Soul Reaper, but if I get to stay with you, then that's fine as well, because as long as I have power, I can protect you."

"Shiro-chan," Momo was touched.

"You shouldn't dawdle, the squad will be a mess if both of us are unable to hold it together. You don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine," Hitsugaya told her.

"Shiro-chan," Momo said his name again, smiling through her tear streaked eyes. She pursed her lips and, grabbing a hold of Hitsugaya's Shihakusho softly planted her lips against his, if but briefly.

Hitsugaya blushed. "M-momo. I-I…"

"Thank you for caring for me all this time," she smiled, "Now it's my turn to help you. I'm going to go find Lamperouge-sensei. If you believe in him then I will too." Momo ran off to begin looking for Lelouch, though she didn't, at all think to find him where he was.

Lelouch had locked himself in the Kuchiki family archives, pouring over many different research notes and open books. He hadn't eaten or slept in the last seven days, even his strong bond to Eien Tamashi was beginning to wane because of the mental strain on his body. Of course, Lelouch wasn't feeling the effects one bit. As a human he'd be red-eyed and requiring coffee, but as a captain-class soul he was still mostly awake and very much alert, but at the same time had become so close-minded. All he had been doing these last few days was pouring over books and had not had any social interaction at all. Lelouch was starting to pedal backwards into who he truly was in the dark.

He stood up and crossed over to the other side of the room where he was crafting his master plan up upon a chalkboard. The only light pouring into the room was from the window on the left side of the door if one entered the archives and the two on either side of the door. Rows upon rows of books lined the archives and a gigantic table holding all of the books in use and several candles that Lelouch had been burning in place of using the lights at night so as not to run up Byakuya's electric bill. "The time is drawing near," Lelouch said with a crafty grin, "I've almost completed the algorithm. The Central Forty Six will fall, fall I say!" Lelouch picked up a nearby book and wrote the word "counterattack" upon the chalkboard. Many complex, rigorous formulas were written. Hikifune Kirio's name and a bunch of different numbers and reference notes were scribbled upon the board. Lelouch laughed in a very similar manner to when he had defeated Aizen, but it was much less over dramatic and done in such a fashion that it was downright creepy. One could almost mistake Lelouch for an evil mastermind if not for the haori upon his back. Lelouch put down the chalk and went back to his notes. "Everything must be perfect. I'm dealing with forty six corrupt politicians. I am one brain. I will find the answer. I am so close. I only need a little more, just a little more," Lelouch's eyebrow twitched, his face crazed, delighted, like a serial killer about to hack off the limbs of their victim.

A knock on the door sounded. "Lamperouge-sensei." Lelouch recognized Momo's face. She turned the lock, realizing the door was locked and banged on the door again. "Lamperouge-sensei, may I come in?"

"Of course you can Momo," Lelouch said with an unstable smile. He unlocked the door and let Momo did shutting it behind her, leaning against the door.

"Wh-what is all this?" Momo asked.

Lelouch's voice was downright creepy, like Ichigo's hollow, but without the haunting echo, "I've been researching a way to bring down the Central Forty Six. I'm going to confront them, grind them under my heel. Make them wish they'd never crossed me, never crossed any of us."

Momo looked at some of Lelouch's page written notes. "What are you trying to do exactly?" Momo asked.

"I have to know all the relevant facts," Lelouch took a few steps forward, a little hunched over, "The Central Forty six will snipe me like a fox if I'm not well versed on all of their material. My attack plan must be flawless. You of all people can understand the importance of all of this," Lelouch said and let his arms loosely hang around Momo's front before curling them upwards like a snake coiling around its prey, "Right Momo?"

"You…want to dismantle the Central Forty Six?" Momo asked.

Lelouch let her go and pushed her forward. Momo maintained her balance by pushing her hands against the table. "Not dismantle, reform!" Lelouch, posed by standing on a stool and throwing his hands into the air, "I will create a new system in their place, using them," Lelouch extended one hand forward and cupped his hand as though holding a Martini glass, "manipulating them. I will stand as absolute ruler of the law! Soul Society will bend to my decrees. I will have absolute authority!" Lelouch said and chuckled a bit before putting his hands in his pockets and laughing loudly. It was eerily similar, but much more dark as to when he defeated Aizen.

"Lamperouge-sensei…you're scaring me," Momo said. While she was all for change and reform, the way Lelouch was acting now didn't seem right. When she was a phantom Lelouch's decree was always to act in the interest of all, to stop the corruption in place of his justice, but, seeing Lelouch now, standing on the stool, laughing, Momo was frightened. It was as if Lelouch no longer cared about the benefit of the general public. Standing before her was someone else, someone who demanded complete control. Lelouch seemed to be acting as if his justice meant that his word was law, as if he knew how things would run.

Lelouch stepped down off of the stool and approached Momo. "You'll help me won't you Momo, you understand me, better than anyone. You've changed the most under my influence," Lelouch came with Momo's personal space. He wasn't right up against her, but he was well inside the general space two individuals kept from each other while talking. You've been the perfect little apprentice to me all these years," Lelouch grabbed a lock of Momo's hair and ran his fingers through it, "surely you can help me, especially to help Toshiro. When I am victorious, I can say it was all in thanks to you, Momo." Momo was backed into the wall. "Why are you retreating? Is something the matter?"

"Lamperouge-sensei," Momo said, frightened, "What's wrong? This isn't like you. The Lamperouge-sensei I know isn't like this." Momo's back became flush against the wall as Lelouch put his hand firm against the wall right above her right shoulder.

"What am I like then Momo?" Lelouch asked her.

"Sensei, you're too close," Momo squeaked, terrified.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with that when I was incarcerated, did you Momo?" Lelouch asked.

"That I was…"

"Momo," The deprivation of sleep seemed to really be bringing out a very dark side to Lelouch, Momo could see it in his eyes. The manipulative yet self-proud sensei of hers was not reflected in the purple orbs she was looking into. It frightened her. She could think of only one course of action. She screamed.

The high-pitched scream echoed into Lelouch's ears like a dog whistle. It seemed to paralyze him to a degree, hearing Momo scream.

Momo finally managed to form words in her fright. "Stop it, sensei! Stop it, this isn't like you! You aren't like this Lelouch!"

Momo's declaration of her sensei's given name was out of fear and because she did not believe the person reflected in her eyes was really her sensei. However, in doing so, the ringing in Lelouch's ears seemed to bring Lelouch to his senses. The strain the high pitched scream and Momo's fearful pleas seemed to snap him out of his dark mentality. He saw Momo, cowering in front of him as he staggered back, realizing what he had done, remembering everything he had just been through, recalling what had brought him to the this state. He saw how disorganized everything was on the table. Lelouch looked at his pulsing curled right hand and looked back at the table with regretful eyes. _Wh-what have I been doing? _He looked at Momo. _Wh-what was I doing? I…was not myself. _Lelouch put a hand over his eye again. _Oh god. _

"Sensei…are you okay?" Momo asked, only to watch Lelouch dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Momo…I'm so sorry…I…oh god I'm so sorry. I…I was…" Lelouch stopped talking when he felt Momo wrap her arms around his shoulders and place her cheek against his shoulder, sitting on her knees.

"It's okay, I'm okay, nothing happened, I'm just glad to have the real you back sensei," Momo told him.

Lelouch looked at the ground in shame, palms flat on the ground. "I'm such a fool. I undertook such a heavy responsibility, alone and look what happened to me. I almost did something I would've deeply regretted."

Momo stroked Lelouch's back. "You're not alone sensei. We'll always help you when you need it."

_**She's right Lelouch. Did you defeat Aizen or Talbumosuke all by yourself? **_Eien Tamashi asked him. _**No, you had help from all the people who look up to you and all of those who respect you. Just because this is an assignment from the inside doesn't mean that others will not help you. **_

Lelouch smiled, "You're right, you're both right." Lelouch stood up and stretched only now realizing how tired he was. "I could," he yawned, "go for a good nap right about now."

"Would you like me to stay with you?" Momo asked.

"As much I as I appreciate the sentiment you should be helping your squad. You've done your part Momo, you helped me realize that I still have others I can rely on." _Yes, I've never been alone. I'm captain of a squad, after all._

"You should still get some rest first," Momo told him.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Lelouch said.

"I know you need me, but I'm sure Susanna-san and Nemu-san would be more than willing to help you out," Momo told him.

"Yes…you're right," Lelouch said, "do me a favor and send word for the two of them, tell them to meet me here and that I might be asleep. If you see Yuna, if you don't tell Susanna to relay this message, that I would ask for her help, but she should focus on her work as a captain since she and Susanna are in the same squad."

"I'll do more than that, I'll get Kukaku-san and Hisana-taicho as well, they're smart. They can understand this stuff too. Maybe Kuchiki Byakuya-taicho would help you too."

Lelouch yawned and sat down on the floor up against the wall, "Byakuya," he yawned again, "taicho has a lot on his plate already, besides he got me access into the archives, but invite whomever you wish. You know the phantoms as well as I do, you know their strengths and weakness. I could certainly," Lelouch closed his eyes, "use the help."

Momo smiled at her sleeping sensei and came back to the archives with a futon and pillow and let Lelouch sleep soundly in the corner, snoring away. She then left, going to get aid for the man who had once saved her life and whose mental health she had just healed.

Lelouch slept like a stone in the archives. He was completely oblivious to the goings on around him. He didn't bat an eyelash when the door opened and Shiba Kukaku, Shapikni Susanna, Kurotsuchi Nemu, Kuchiki Byakuya, Samakura Yosei and Kano Ashido all piled in to help the sleeping captain. He didn't budge at all when the lights were turned on to their brightest setting and didn't rouse a wink when Kukaku lost her temper because Susanna and Yosei were getting into an argument over relevant information.

Byakuya immediately assumed command over the small group. As he was the one most well versed in law he immediately had an idea of what to do with the information the others had already gathered. Nemu and Susanna, knowing how Lelouch thought better than anyone compiled the information everyone was gathering into a way Lelouch would want it organized. Kukaku, Yosei and Ashido acted as extra hands, grabbing relevant information, making trips around the Seireitei for books not found in the archives, going after live personnel for quick interviews and at one point Yosei had been asked to go and see Hisana in division three and asked if she would start up a news article, get the media involved in all of this.

Byakuya believed that the Communication would be a good way to go. The Central Forty Six could easily stomp on one measly bug, but couldn't do anything against the freedom of the press. If anything, for publishing the article, discussing in the tone "Is change in the Soul Society's law structure necessary?" and taking both the pros and cons, both sides of which Lelouch had researched, the worst Hisana would get is a slap on the wrist, which would translate to a one day suspension of duty a black mark Byakuya knew even he would go to if it meant fighting for what's right. Hisana showed that she went above and beyond the call of duty by helping Lelouch the first time. Byakuya was not about to be left out of the loop this time, not when Lelouch was doing things in a manner he could agree upon.

The sextet was hard at work for seven hours straight together getting things done when Lelouch finally roused from his sleep. He had smelled a delectable aroma, which turned out to be fried sweet potatoes that Susanna had taken from the Seventh Division cafeteria. "What are you all doing here?" Lelouch rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"What does it look like smartass?" Kukaku said moving her pipe to the other side of her mouth.

Lelouch slowly arrived in an alert state as Nemu spoke. "Hinamori-san said you required assistance in furthering your goals. I believed I could be of help to the situation.

Lelouch looked at Byakuya, "Do you—"

"Renji was originally going to come in my stead, but when I was adamant about showing up in person. He, Hisana and Rukia are working hard to take care of my usual duties. This is more important," Byakuya replied.

_Byakuya, _Lelouch couldn't believe Byakuya prioritized helping him over his duty. It seemed the incident with Rukia had clearly fixed his sense of priorities.

"My captain would've been here, but still had work to do so, as your former superior I decided to drop by," Yosei said.

"I owe Hinamori and Hitsugaya-taicho for helping me and as you are Akari-taicho's successor, she would want me to help you," Ashido stated.

Susanna was the last to give her reasoning, "You know I would do anything to help you in any way Lelouch-dono."

Lelouch was going to speak, but Kukaku spoke over him, "No need to thank us, this is what friends do. Besides, I have a bone to pick with the Central Forty Six for locking me up like that and I think the majority of us here know that they need to be taken down a peg or two."

Lelouch cracked a wide grin. It was much more natural than when Momo had visited him earlier. It was the grin he displayed whenever things looked like they had just come together. "How long can you all stay?"

"Our schedules will remain clear as long as you need us, if necessary, we'll take night shifts," Byakuya stated.

"Sounds like you guys planned out a lot while I was in the realm of dreams," Lelouch sat down at the table.

"We were almost done just before you woke up," Susanna said cheerfully, "at least we think we are."

"Here," Kukaku gave Lelouch a folder, "this was the plan we put together. Give it a look through see what you think."

Lelouch flipped through the packet, nodding his head every now and then, cracking small smiles as he read through it. It took him about an hour to read through the whole thing. "Yeah, this looks good, but there's just a few components missing before I can consider it this usable."

"Well we've got all the time in the world. Let's perfect this baby shall we?" Kukaku asked. Everyone was in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

Lelouch made his way to the Central Forty Six. To finish his plan it had only taken him and the others twenty more minutes after he read through the packet. It had taken nine days for all of the components to be set up and Lelouch had prepared his speech and every other little X-factor in the past five days. Now he was ready to confront the Central Forty Six and let the first domino fall that would set his plan into motion. He knocked promptly on the door. A camera honed in on him and a voice spoke to him, belonging to one of the Central Forty Six members.

"Captain of Squad Ten, Lamperouge Lelouch, you are not authorized or expected upon these grounds, state your business."

"I am asserting my right as a formally considered member of the council to request and audience. I have a matter I would like addressed," Lelouch stated.

There was silence for a few moments before Lelouch was spoken to again. "We will assemble, you may enter."

The doors opened and Lelouch walked through the hall and down the stairs, hands in his pockets, haori proudly billowing behind him as he walked at a strenuous pace.

When he reached the bottom of the staircase in the Central Forty Six's chambers, Lelouch waited for the old men to sit in their seats. "What is this all about captain?"

"Ever since you sentenced Hitsugay Toshiro, Captain of Squad Five, to a two year sentence in prison before you would later strip him of his spiritual power, and denied my appeal, I've been doing some research on the law of the Soul Society."

"Does this have something to do with the news article posted in the paper the other day? If that was your doing captain…"

"The press is not my control, but I do admit that those who worked with me on my research, who shall remain anonymous, had connections to the paper and we came to a conclusion and I hereby announce that I would like a full and frank review of the validity and necessity of your assembly as the judicial branch of the Soul Society!"

"Out of the question!"

"If this is all you have to say captain you are wasting your time," one of the members said.

"I thought you might say that and so I have this," Lelouch reached into his Shihakusho and with his index and middle finger pulled out an envelope with the royal seal on it. "This is a letter delivered to me from the Royal Dimension. Two weeks ago I asked Kano-fukutaicho to send out a letter to an old friend of his in the Royal Guard, Hikifune Kirio, asking, on my behalf, if she would talk to the Soul King about looking into the validity of your presence. The letter was sent giving my reasons to believe yourselves to be obsolete and a brief description of my plan should you all be found to be obsolete." Lelouch held up the letter high above his head. "I received this letter five days ago, the contents of which, approve of my decision to test whether or not, you, the Central Forty Six are obsolete!"

"That…you're bluffing! That letter cannot possibly be valid!"

"Someone get that letter and check its validity! Quickly!"

A guardsman of the Central Forty Six went and took Lelouch's letter from him and handed it to the six judges atop the other side of the staircase. He read it over. "As much as I hate to admit it, this letter is in fact valid."

"Of course it's valid," Lelouch said with a manic grin and pointed with his index finger at the judges, "do you think I would come in here with forged evidence? I'm far more brilliant than that. I have more than enough connections to get whatever I may need to obtain completely legal means to just ends. It's legitimately written all there black and white, crystal clear! The Soul King has approved my idea. You have no grounds to argue and so you lose! I win! A trial to reform shall happen!"

"Captain, would you mind calming your enthusiasm?" One of the members asked irritably.

"I apologize," Lelouch said with a smile, indicating that his words did not match his emotions.

"You said you had a plan indicating what would happen if we to reform," one of the men said, "do you also have a plan as to how the trial to reform will happen?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Lelouch said. "As it says in the letter as was enclosed in my proposition, there will be a back and forth debate, discussing the law of the Soul Society and its effectiveness as a whole throughout the years. I will face one of you in this debate. Winner take all."

"But who will judge this, surely there someone you know that won't have a biased opinion."

"Actually there is someone I know," Lelouch said, "she's a human girl with connections to the Soul Society, she is too good natured and not close enough to me to take my word at face value. She's a little spacey, but she's amazingly intelligent, third smartest in her class."

"Preposterous! You would decide the fate of the Soul Society off the emotions of a human girl?"

"I would," Lelouch stated, "read the fine print of the letter, the Soul King's own words declare that every last detail of my plan for the trial itself is completely agreeable and that if there is any question of the judge's intelligence a test may be administered to challenge her validity."

"It says here you're giving us three weeks to prepare our case," the lead judge said.

"I'm a fair player, unlike you. I've spent all this time preparing my assault, but three weeks should be plenty for you to decide which one of you will face me, decide upon the angle of your case. And, if necessary challenge the validity of my chosen judge. Are there any problems?" Lelouch asked.

"No, certainly not," the lead judge responded.

"Then I will see you in three weeks. I hope you will make the trial interesting. You are considered the most intelligent men in all of Soul Society," Lelouch cupped his left hand and extended it out, "but I am considered the most brilliant mind in the entire Gotei Thirteen. When it comes to things like this I surpass even Urahara Kisuke, Aizen Sosuke and even the famous Kuchiki Byakuya. So choose carefully which one of you will face me, because I do not intend to let up on my verbal assault for even a second on you if you slip up," Lelouch then made to take his leave, "The details of how the trial shall be carried out are in that letter. Do not disappoint me."

Lelouch left the Central Forty Six and prepared to leave their grounds. Stefan was waiting for him at the edge. "I still don't get how you got Orihime to be taken out of school for something like this. How did you convince Soifon?" Stefan asked him.

Lelouch told the story.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week ago<strong>

**Karakura Town**

It was the middle of lunch break. Lelouch was in Soifon's office, dressed in his casual black t-shirt and red jacket, acting like he was an old friend from out of town. Soifon bought into the act and the two went into a secluded office to talk with each other one on one.

"Why are you really here?" Soifon asked, arms folded, as she leaned up against the wall, right leg bent, toes pointed at the ground.

"My aim is to take down the Central Forty Six," Lelouch began and explained the plan to Soifon.

"And, what does that have to do with me?" Soifon asked.

"Not with you, but with one of your students: Inoue Orihime," Lelouch stated.

"I'm afraid I don't follow," Soifon furrowed her brows.

"I need a judge that won't be biased. Absolutely one hun-dred per-cent un-bi-ased," Lelouch emphasized each syllable, "Orihime is the only person I could think of that's smart enough to understand what's being talked about and not take what I say at face value. Her kind heart won't let her do what she feels is wrong, that's why she's my secret weapon. I believe I am in the right. If I can prove it, she'll align herself with me. I don't expect her to fall with me if she believes me to be wrong."

"I'll talk to her afterschool, swing by tomorrow and I'll see you after classes are over," Soifon stated.

"Understood," Lelouch responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"Inoue-san talked things over with Ichigo and the others. Most of them encouraged her, Ishida Uryu especially being a quincy and all that, or so I heard," Lelouch told Stefan, "she said she wanted to help, said it was the right thing to do."

"What's going to excuse her absence from school?" Stefan asked.

"Well the trial is set for a Sunday, three weeks from today's date exactly, so there's very little chance there will be more than one day, but we do want Inoue-san here at least a week before the trial so she can review the case itself and understand Gotei law. Soifon and I worked out that this would be an excused absence for a special program Orihime signed up for. Rather that's what she said she'd tell the other students and the staff. Urahara-san will be playing the role of sponsor," Lelouch stated.

"Sounds like you have everything figured out," Stefan said to Lelouch.

"Not everything, we know so little about the Central Forty members themselves. My intellect is strong for who I am, and I was once considered eligible for the Central Forty Six. The playing field appears level, but I don't know how they're going to build their case. There's so many ways they can do it, but without knowing exactly how…"

"Hey if it's you, you'll do fine," Stefan said to Lelouch, "You lead us to victory against Talbumosuke. This shouldn't be as difficult. After all, you're in your natural element now, Lelouch. This is your strong suit."

Lelouch grinned, "You have a point there. Anyway, if you'll excuse me, as I recall Hinamori's birthday and with Toshiro incarcerated she could use some moral support." Lelouch began to walk away, but stopped, "why are you here anyway?"

"The head captain sent me, wanted to intervene if something went wrong on your behalf. We have your back on this Lelouch," Stefan said, "part of the way anyway. The Gotei is mostly divided on whether or not you're right or the Central Forty Six is right, but we're all in agreement that things need to be looked at with fresh eyes, so we all want this to come together."

"Good to know," Lelouch said and left the area.

He went to the fifth division and found Momo not in her own office, but in Hitsugaya's. She was staring at her captain's desk, holding his folded haori. She heard Lelouch come in and recognized his reiatsu. "He promised me, you know, promised me that we'd do something special today," Momo was clearly crying.

Lelouch entered the room and sat next to his former student, rubbing her back. "I'll set him free Momo, I promise."

Momo put her head and Lelouch's shoulder, "Thank you sensei." Momo eventually turned over and, arms still wrapped around Hitsugaya's haori, buried her head into Lelouch's shoulder. Lelouch held her and scowled out the window above the desk.

_Are you bastards proud of yourselves? In arresting a captain, you've hurt one of my most precious students. Do not expect mercy in that courtroom. You're in my world now, when it comes to a battle of knowledge I am superior. I am…justice!_

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Next time on Soul Chess it's the court battle of a lifetime as Lelouch clashes in a head-on debate with a member of the Central Forty Six and yes folks Orihime is the judge. I want opinions on that scene when Lelouch was sleep deprived. I tried to make it as creepy and off putting, borderlining rape as much as possible. You guys let me know how I did. This is my New Years' submission. See you all in 2012).**


	93. Lelouch Vs Central 46: Turnabout Justice

**(A/N: Thus the epic confrontation begins. Lelouch Vs the Central Forty Six in an epic court battle…what do you mean it's not awesome? Ah whatever, let me just say that it was a pain creating this debate and I was playing Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3 a lot and that's what delayed production).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

The day of the trial had arrived. In the days that passed, Orihime was escorted to the Soul Society and allowed to stay in the 13th Division. Rukia was her roommate. The street rat turned Kuchiki turned Shiba helped Orihime study, though most of the time it was Rukia who was learning as, despite her ditzy nature, Orihime was naturally gifted when it came to information. Still, she barely knew the legal system of her own home and here she was spending less than three weeks trying to learn as much of the Soul Society's legal system as she possibly could to understand if an objection Lelouch or the Central Forty Six had should be overruled or sustained. She also had to be constantly instructed that she had to remain unbiased. She could not let the fact that she knew Lelouch sway her into believing that he was always right.

Rukia though, believed that this would not be a problem. Orihime believed that Lelouch was smart and that he had his heart set in the right place, but after reading up on the Central Forty Six, she was uncertain as to who was truly the right side. True, the Central Forty Six had made terrible bungles over the years, but Orihime was reading that the system seemed to work so she was eager to see how Lelouch attempted to bring down the validity of the 46 wise men.

"Remember Orihime your job is easier than Lelouch's and the Central Forty Six. You only need to listen to the sides of both arguments and make your own decisions. This is all so you can understand what they're saying," Rukia told her.

"Yes, I understand," Orihime nodded.

Preparation, Propaganda and Paranoia swept through the Soul Society. One of the people most on edge was Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Although he didn't have a care in the world about how he acted he had a gut feeling that Lelouch would use this as an excuse to tear him down from his pinnacle. It was because of the Central Forty Six that Mayuri could act so freely. Would Lelouch keep him around if he won? Or would past experiences begrudge Lelouch to sell out the Research maniac. It was Mayuri's hope that Lelouch would let him stay, after all, without Mayuri the Research bureau would fall apart.

The trial/debate had a humongous turnout. The Central Forty Six was pressured into allowing others outside their own ranks to view the trial. The other forty five that would not be partaking in the trial would sit in the Seijotokyorin with a gigantic wide screen television screen showing them the inside of their usual chambers which would be filled up with many Soul Reapers eager in seeing the trial. Orihime would sit in the lead judge's seat up at the top and listen to Lelouch confront the lead judge of Central Forty Six himself in this debate. Lelouch's opponent was a man by the name of Konda Takeno. Despite being white haired, and the lead judge, Takeno was actually one of the younger members of the Central Forty Six. However, he was given position of lead judge because of his vast intelligence. His bright white hair, much like Ukitake's and Hitsugaya Toshiro's, panned was brushed onto either side of his head, coming down in three strands on the sides with a widow's peak. He had dark green eyes, almost black and carried himself with a high level of professionalism, always walking with his fingers loosely interwoven in front of his chest.

The Central Forty Six chambers were fully lit and for once, Konda Takeno would reveal his face and his identity. Even Yamamoto, who sat in the audience with the other captains and vice-captains, minus Yachiru and Kenpachi who didn't care for such things and were off lollygagging in Rukongai, did not know Takeno's face or name and was surprised to see someone with such a young complexion claim to be the lead judge of the Central Forty Six. It was to be expected though since the Central Forty Six was recently recalibrated. Still, Konda Takeno had quite the reputation in the Royal Dimension, the details of which are all classified.

As the spectators piled in, Lelouch was the last to arrive and slowly walked down the stairs and approached his bench where he would face his opponent across the floor from him. Konda stood with a stoic expression and icy stare that could give Byakuya a run for his money. Konda was physically not much older than Shunsui or Ukitake, but was leagues more intelligent than either of them, though the same could be said for Lelouch.

"A-ah…umm," Orihime seemed to be ready to start. She was understandably nervous. Her decision would influence the rest of the Soul Society for many of her own lifetimes, "I-I would like to begin." Orihime was dressed up into a very baggy and regal black, one piece kimono with sleeves that could completely conceal her boobs if she placed even one arm in front of herself they were so big. At the same time a white haori was draped over her shoulders and she was given a stereotypical judge's bench that spanned across all six of the judge's seats.

The Central Forty Six was not happy leaving the fate of the Soul Society up to a teenage girl, but yet somehow the Soul King had considered Orihime worthy of being able to carry out the task before her. It boggled their minds. Lelouch's rationale, which the Central Forty Six refused to acknowledge, was that all Orihime had to do was understand the discussion she did not have to, by any means, know the structure of the Soul Society like they did, but at the same time, she needed to be well versed on the subject. She was not, by any stretch of the imagination, smarter than Lelouch or Takeno, she was basically a one-woman jury.

"Th-this trial is called to order!" Orihime declared. "Gotei Thirteen and people represented by Captain of Squad Ten Lamperouge Lelouch versus Central Forty Six represented by lead judge Konda Takeno may officially begin. Both parties may give their opening statements."

"This debate is one-sided. I will prove, far beyond reasonable doubt, that the Central Forty Six is obsolete and a newer, more contemporary version of passing judgment upon the Gotei should be integrated," Lelouch declared.

"The Central Forty Six is an integral part of the Soul Society. We are law. We are what keep the balance of power of the Soul Society. We will not be overthrown in the name of naïve idealism," Takeno said shortly.

Lelouch wanted to chew Takeno out for that one, but waited until Orihime opened the floor to free debate.

Orihime took the gavel she was given and banged it. "Let the true trial commence, Lamperouge Lelouch, you may start the trial."

Lelouch looked across the way to his opponent. "Konda Takeno, do you represent the current incarnation of the Central Forty Six or the system as a whole?"

"The system as a whole of course," Konda replied.

_Fool, you just made this an easy victory for me, _Lelouch felt empowered. "Then answer me, the Central Forty Six prides itself in being justice, but here's the problem. I've gone through the records and, besides Urahara Kisuke, there were countless many more cases in which the Central Forty Six unfairly punished someone only to later arrest someone for the exact same crime. If you claim to stand for all incarnations then you stand to claim that you will make the same mistakes as your predecessors."

Takeno sighed. "It's true that the Central Forty Six has made some mistakes, but we do what we can to silence the enemy. At the time we have reason to believe that the people we arrest are the culprits."

"Your honor, are you listening to this? The Central Forty Six would condemn potentially innocent people for the sake of protecting the people and, going by the records of over tens of thousands of incidents, they hardly ever admit they made a mistake. In fact they don't admit to it until the same thing happens again and as with the case with Urahara Kisuke they never revoke their verdicts. Your honor is that the kind of legal system we want running this world?"

Orihime was spacing out a bit watching a circle of light out of the corner of her eye circle around her head, before she realized Lelouch was referring to her. "Oh, that's me isn't it? Um…no that…would be bad…I guess. Uh…um…"

"OBJECTION!" Takeno shouted in order to be heard, "Your honor, do not be fooled. Do not let this man lead you astray. We have been right more times than we've been wrong. The archives can prove such things!" Takeno rebuttled.

The heat was on. Lelouch countered. "OBJECTION! The archives show a ratio of five to one of all cases tried. That means for every one hundred people you condemn, twenty are wrongfully accused and a majority of these cases the accused are still locked up. What ever happened to simple fairness?" Lelouch banged his fist on his desk. "You bring people in front of you and you condemn them on the spot. Not everything is that open and shut like that!"

Takeno lifted his head, "You're one to talk, you know."

"Excuse me," Lelouch scowled. He didn't like the direction this could head in.

"For someone whose soul desire it was to punish the guilty and desire justice, are you telling me none of your victims, not a single person butchered or maimed by the phantoms was an innocent party, wrongfully accused?" Takeno asked.

Lelouch outspread his palm, facing it down towards the desk, "How dare you insult the phantoms! We are not like you, I have solid proof and eyewitness testimony if her honor wishes to see and hear it proving the careful analysis and investigation I put into stomping out every criminal that was ever punished by the phantoms! If you would slander my credibility then it's obvious you have nothing to prove your case!" Lelouch criticized.

"Oh, but credibility is everything Lamperouge Lelouch. Your honor, Lamperouge-taicho is well known for his brilliance, but is also recorded for being manipulative, underhanded, and sneaky and has shown blatant abuse of loopholes since his time as captain. He also once turned to vigilantism because the laws of the Central Forty Six did not suit him. Is that the kind of man we want proposing a reform for the establishment of judicial proceedings that have served the Soul Society well for so long?" Takeno inquired.

"Ah…w-well," Takeno certainly made it seem to Orihime that Lelouch's motives and desires were to be questioned.

"_I'm_ manipulative?" he pointed his finger at Takeno, "You're the one using your own wiles to confuse her honor of the true goal. Rest assured I have the interest of the entire Soul Society in mind. You have on record my bringing a complaint to the Central Forty Six about captain of Squad Twelve Kurotsuchi Mayuri and how his experimentation was being conducted in an improper fashion, but the Central Forty Six brushed it off like leaves from a lawn. Your honor the Central Forty Six does not act unless there is a problem, only after a problem has already arisen!" Lelouch argued.

"But what about the Maggot's Nest?" Orihime asked, having done her homework.

"She has you there Lamperouge," Takeno smirked smugly.

"No she doesn't," Lelouch folded his arms tapping a finger against his forearm, "the maggot's nest is home to several hundred Soul Reapers on the grounds of them doing shady business despite not breaking the law. I had Samakura Yosei, the current head of the detention unit do a survey, more than half of those Soul Reapers are ones who wished to retire or quit the Gotei, but were simply thrown into the nest because they were considered 'a threat'." Lelouch slammed both hands on the table and sent a menacing glare Takeno's way, "Are we a paranoid nation? Are we to believe that someone who doesn't even want to be part of the Gotei would have the nerve to start something out in the comfort of the Rukongai, as if they're using it as an excuse to leave the Gotei to cause havoc? I can by that for a few," Lelouch pointed with his index finger again, "but the numbers are too great. The maggots nest is overcrowded and many people just want to go home to their families. Crazy? It's the atmosphere of the place that is making them crazy! I motion that the Central Forty Six is only worried about their own hides because they would suffocate in the mere presence of even a slightly frustrated Yamamoto-soutaicho!"

"That's…a very good point made by the Gotei's representative," Orihime was now back on Lelouch's side.

"P-pre-posterous! We are men of great caliber chosen by his majesty and from within the Gotei ourselves. You yourself were once offered a seat of power on this throne. You could've made a difference, but you resisted? You are biased against us!" Takeno pointed his index finger at Lelouch.

"OBJECTION! Biased? _Biased? _I am not biased," Lelouch extended his arm out as if he were cupping a margarita glass, "I am the only man with the intelligence and skill capable of stopping the corruption I see happening before me!" Lelouch banged his palms on the table again. "The various noble houses aren't the only ones hiding behind the law. Konda Takeno," Lelouch extended his index finger towards the lead judge again, "You and your forty-five other associates do what you can to undermine the authority of the Gotei. Name one time you ever had the Gotei's best interests in mind. You banished Urahara Kisuke without a second thought, dismissed my charges against Kurotsuchi Mayuri, forcing me to take matters into my own hands to protect Kurotsuchi Nemu from domestic abuse! You even locked up Hitsugaya Toshiro! And for what purpose?" Lelouch leaned forward on the desk again, "The Gotei has enough trouble keeping itself together! One hundred years ago we lost four captains and three vice-captains plus the commander and vice-commander of the Kido corps. It took more than half a century for the Gotei to get back in proper order and all because your predecessors prosecuted the wrong man. I was acquitted of my crimes as Zero. The Head Captain can testify that you would not have been so merciful. You would've had me executed on spot and not given me a second chance. Without me, the war with Talbumosuke would've been lost, of that I can assure you!"

"That's rather arrogant of you Lamperouge Lelouch, you would denounce the ability of so many other great minds besides yourself. Are you some kind of hero Lelouch? Are we an evil bane that must be swept away? Because where I'm standing all I see is a young buck who got lucky in choices," Takeno said smugly.

_Oh he did NOT just go there. _Lelouch had had Takeno under fire the entire debate, but now he was about to switch from assault rifle to sub-machine gun. "Luck? I'll tell you the luck I've had. The luck I've had has cost me much of my joy and my idealism. My luck had me cast out my home when I was alive. My luck cost me many major setbacks all throughout the trials in my role as a brilliant tactician. Luck has nothing to do with it! Many lives have been lost, many plans gone astray and many times I nearly lost myself in my own sorrow because of my luck! I am a cursed man Konda Takeno. As I said before," Lelouch pointed at the lead judge again, "if you must attack my credibility then you're case is about as airtight as a leaky balloon."

"I…am inclined to agree with Lamperouge-san," Orihime said to Takeno, "is there anything the Central Forty Six has to add to their case?"

_Go ahead and try it. You have nothing, _Lelouch was so self-assured.

Takeno took a deep breath and then lifted his head so his chin was at eye level with Lelouch as if he was looking down upon the captain, "Lamperouge Lelouch, if we, the chosen wisest in all of the Soul Society are unfit to judge the common man then who pray tell is? We are the most intelligent men of all, would you condemn the Soul Society to being judged by rat bile filth of Rukongai who have their own interests in mind? The World of the Living has a jurist system of its own and many true criminals have gone free because the feelings of the common man are too easily dissuaded and unable to see the concrete facts as they ought to be interpreted."

The tension was calming and the seriousness set in. "And how exactly is what you do any better? You condemn people the moment they are brought before you. In your eyes they are already guilty. Speaking out in self-defense only raises the charges. I do not declare you unfit to judge. I declare you…unfit to investigate!"

The gerbil running the wheel in Takeno's mind cramped up. "Come again?"

"You heard me," Lelouch responded with a big grin on his face, "You take all of your information from the Onmitsukido, assume that those are all the relevant facts, you do a half-assed job of looking at the information, assuming it is all the information you need." He returned to scowling. "How do you know though, that the Onmitsukido has found everything? How do you know that there are other circumstances that exist outside what mere objects can tell you? Just as we are now battling with our words, so too should the accused be allowed to give reasons or state outright that they are falsely charged. Hitsugaya Toshiro's case is a perfect example, the moment you see the slightest thing askew you attack it like a stir crazed wolf after a rabbit with a head injury. You give no cause to review the case and you never admit that you're wrong. No one is perfect. My system, the one I proposed, is to allow review for the case. Not everything is open and shut, things must be looked at with fresh eyes. Everyone has their reasons. If you find that the ends justify the means or that the state in which things are committed are unfit to hold responsibility, release the accused. In the case of Atrumier Rehten you let him go for temporary insanity over murder and why exactly? You don't have to give your reasoning; the case was never looked over. In the case of Urahara Kisuke you believed you had your man without even thinking two seconds on Urahara's declaration that he saw Aizen out there. Adamancy is something to be admired.

"Your judgment is flawed. Your investigation methods are flawed. You are flawed. You were established at a time when honor and justice were two of the highest qualities held in society. Criminals confessed and the truly despicable had to be killed rather than arrested, but the world is changing Konda Takeno, the way things are structured are hardly fit for the way society is now. Now criminals are crafty, people frame one another. People like Aizen and Talbumosuke exist. People like Hoshima Treva, people like me. I am guilty of the crimes I committed, but I my motives were genuine, even the Head Captain saw through to that. I am a loyalist of the Gotei Thirteen. My haori is a symbol of my loyalty. We, the captains, vice-captains, officers, and members of the Gotei do not take our responsibilities lightly; most of us don't at any rate. The insane cannot always be set free. The condemned can change or be wrongly accused. I am no saint, but even I can see the world through the eyes you attempt to see it through. My mind is like my logic, straight and true. Lawbreakers are punished, good deeds and proof of change can be used to allow one the right to a second chance, though third chances are the ideals of a fool."

"You said you lost your idealism, but what you say sounds awfully idealistic. We cannot judge in the manner you speak," Takeno replied.

"And that is why you are obsolete. Your honor, I can bring about this change. I have done so much to make the Soul Society the way it is described to the pluses we send here. Some of the lower forty districts have begun to vegetate. Living conditions across the Rukongai have improved significantly, as has enrollment at the academy. What great accomplishments have you accomplished as a group?" Lelouch asked the Central Forty Six. "What can you point to and have us thank you for other than shutting down Project Spearhead. Name one significant thing you did yourselves. We, the Gotei Thirteen are the heart and soul of the Soul Society. All I see before me are some old geezers that do everything to undercut our power. The only ones who should shoot are the ones willing to be shot at. The only ones who should lead are the ones willing to be lead! THE ONLY ONES WHO SHOULD JUDGE ARE THE ONES WILLING TO BE JUDGED!" Lelouch's voice echoed through the halls of the Central Forty Six. He began panting as sweat trickled down his forehead and then stood erect with his left arm at his side, right arm crossed behind his back grabbing his left forearm. "The Gotei rests."

"Does the Central Forty Six have anything further to add?" Orihime asked the Central Forty Six.

Lelouch smirked, _oh yes, do try to come back from this, Inoue Orihime has seen the light, what else could you possibly have to add?_

Takeno stood silently at his bench glancing at the table. He was the most intelligent member of the Central Forty Six and he had not a single rebuttal to Lelouch's outburst. Further attacking Lelouch's credibility would yield no results. He expected Lelouch to crack down, slip up, but no matter what he threw at Lelouch it only made him stronger. It empowered him. Yes…power, Lelouch was powerful. _Powerful, _Takeno thought to himself.

What happened next would have to be seen to be believed. As he stared at the floor, Takeno cracked a manic grin. He laughed nervously, chortling in a low volume, barely audible and then chuckled as if laughing at a joke. Right after that he threw his head back and laughed. His fellow associates, watching this would've thought Takeno had lost it. In a way he did. Lelouch had, somehow, broken the most intelligent member of the Central Forty Six.

_Whoa, freaky, _Gin smiled from the audience.

"I have only one thing left to say," Takeno declared, eyes bulging, smile cracked, and threw an arm out at his side. "This whole trial is a big mistake." He brought his right arm back and threw out his left arm, "The Soul King is senile to leave our fate in the hands of you," he glared up at Orihime, "You might be unbiased, but you know nothing of the hardships, the countless trials my predecessors have had to undertake to keep the Soul Society running. To change us is to change the very structure of the Soul Society. This is revolution! Treason!" Takeno pointed at Lelouch, his extended arm and outstretched index finger shaking. "That man should hang! One day he'll overthrow even the Soul King if left unchecked!" He spread out his arms up above his head as if he had just thrown two dumbells out of his hands." He slammed his hands on the table in frenzy and glared at Lelouch, eye twitching, "Hide behind the Soutaicho all you like!" Takeno then looked at Yamamoto. "He'll betray you too one day you know," stab you right in the back or in your sleep. I see the eyes I am getting from all of you," Takeno looked around the room. "You all think I'm crazy. I am not crazy! I am the only sane one left! That man there," he pointed at Lelouch, "is the crazy one! He wants you all to believe his lies! We are perfection! We are the Central Forty Six! We are the top ranking citizens of all the Soul Society! I am Konda Takeno, lead judge! I am…"

"A fool," Both Takeno and Lelouch looked up to the top of the staircase. Orihime saw the figure standing up there as well and smiled.

_When did he get here? _Orihime wondered.

"Kurosaki…Ichigo," Yamamoto looked at the teen standing at the top of the staircase.

"You are a member of the audience and council is in session," Takeno growled ravenously.

"So what? This is just like one of those public trials in my own hometown, I'm not breaking any laws by coming in here and that's my girlfriend sitting up there on the judge's table. Wanna hold me in contempt of court?" he asked Orihime.

"No, please continue. I am allowing the Substitute Soul Reaper, Kurosaki Ichigo to speak his mind as a material witness," Orihime stated.

"You can't do that, the Gotei and the people rested!" Takeno shouted.

"I'm not of the Gotei or of Rukongai, now am I?" Ichigo asked, stepping further down the stairs. He stood equidistant between the entrance and Lelouch's bench. "I've been listening to this go on for the last couple of minutes and while I don't understand what the big fuss is, or what hardships you were talking about, it's clear to me that you are a fool Konda Takeno. Most brilliant in all of the Central Forty Six?" Ichigo scoffed, "Does acting like a madman help your case? The only reason I wasn't selected to judge this whole thing over Orihime is because I'm too closely connected to Lelouch. Orihime might be my girlfriend, but she can make her own decisions. However, I don't think it matters considering you just broke into hysterics like a whining loser."

_Couldn't have put it better myself, _Lelouch turned away.

"Is this how a judge acts. If anything, the only madman here," Ichigo said and pointed at Takeno with his thumb and forefinger extended, "Is you."

"Kurosaki…Ichigo," the bile in Takeno's throat rose tremendously and suddenly he broke out into a coughing fit. He suddenly vomited all over his bench and clutching his chest fell over backwards and hit his head on the stairwell, cracking his head open. Many people screamed.

Orihime began banging her gavel. "L-let the proceedings be suspended! Medic! Medic!" she shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later<strong>

Konda Takeno was declared dead by heart failure by Captain Unohana Retsu. To replace him the Central Forty Six replaced him, to hear the verdict and give closing statements: Umezawa Hisoka, the deputy lead judge. Hisoka was much older than Takeno, physically and biologically. He had a long beard that reached down to his knees that split at the bottom like the tail of a whale. His hair was white and styled in a Samurai Tail.

"This court will now here closing statements from the Gotei and the people, represented by Lamperouge Lelouch, captain of Squad 10," Orihime said.

"It's as I said before the Central Forty Six needs to reform, Konda Takeno is one of those types of men that could not see change, he was rigid in his thinking, bound by the laws as they stood, unable to see the future of the Soul Society. Siding with my representation is what is for the betterment of all, including the members of the Central Forty Six," Lelouch stated.

Hisoka spoke in response clearing his throat, "Konda Takeno spoke on behalf of us all with the case we had built…however he seemed to stray from it. Konda Takeno brought upon his own downfall and, in doing so, perhaps doomed us all, or, perhaps," Hisoka looked right at Lelouch with unreadable eyes, "he has given the Soul Society the chance it truly needs to prosper, regardless of how this trial is determined, though I think we all know which way it will, today marks an important day in the history of the Soul Society, the day that a very brave soul stood up to what he believed to be injustice disguised as justice." He looked at Orihime, "Nothing further your honor."

"Then…in light of all the information presented, this court finds in favor of," Orihime held up her gavel and her head tilted back and she sneezed. She sniffed, "Oh, sorry, my bad. I guess I'm catching hay fever or something," she laughed nervously. Someone coughed in the audience, possibly Ukitake. "Right then, this court finds in favor of the Gotei and the people represented by Captain of Squad Ten, Lamperouge Lelouch!"

Applause was sent all around the Central Forty Six's chambers. Lelouch was surprised to see even Hisoka clapping for him and a slight smile on the man's wrinkly face. Lelouch would be even more surprised to know that the other remaining forty four members of the Central Forty Six were also clapping, whether out of obligation or out of respect none could say for any, including Hisoka himself.

* * *

><p><strong>One month later<strong>

The 24th of July was especially warm. Ichigo and nakama were on summer break and everyone in the Soul Society had their Air Conditioning on full blast. In order to properly redefine the Soul Society's judicial structure, all legal proceedings were suspended and all accused offenders put in special chambers within level one of the penitentiary until further notice, but given three square meals a day as necessary until judgment could be passed.

Lelouch was in his office filing paperwork in order to properly create the new judiciary system. It was his decision that his squad would undertake the position of becoming lawyers for the accused, one to defend, and one to prosecute. One of the judges of the Central Forty Six would oversee the trial and twelve members of the rest of the Central Forty Six would act as jurors. The case would be debated between the common man and the intelligent folk would decide upon the verdict. Lelouch's system also allowed three trials to occur at once, allowing for three times the efficiency.

To make sure for fairness and justice, Lelouch was drilling his entire squad to study up on Soul Society law so that they could act as effective council and debaters to protect or persecute the accused depending on which side they chose. And that was the biggest portion of the whole thing: choice. The judge, the twelve jurors, and the members of Lelouch's squad all had a choice of who would be on which side. Higher profile cases would go to higher seated members. There was only one flaw, but it was only discussed amongst Lelouch's squad, any case Lelouch took was guaranteed to be one-sided. Lelouch knew he would never let the guilty go free or punish the innocent no matter how manipulative he was, but at the same time his squad's worries had merit. Nothing he could do about it though, after all the odds of him actually having to get involved were rather low considering Lelouch knew he would only prosecute or defend cases that were of personal interest to him, everything else he could trust his squad to take care of.

Rangiku was sitting on Lelouch's couch reading a law book and falling asleep with it in her lap. Suddenly she sprung up like she realized she was falling asleep and stopped herself. She put an arm on the couch and looked over at her captain and complained. "Do I really need to study all this law stuff?"

"Our division is now responsible for helping run the new trial system. If you don't like it I'm sure I can always find a suitable replacement for your position," Lelouch responded as he signed his name on a sheet of paper.

The threat seemed to have work as Rangiku flipped to a random page. "So about this law stuff…how does this trial system work exactly again?"

_**The term Bunny Ears Lawyer comes to mind.**_

_What are you jabbering about now?_

_**Nothing.**_

Before Lelouch could give Rangiku the proper reminder again, someone started knocking on the door.

"Come in," Lelouch encouraged. It was Byakuya. "Well, Byakuya-taicho, how unexpected."

"I hear your division is going to be in charge of handling the trial system from now on. Is that true?" Byakuya asked.

"Rangiku and I are studying for it right now," Lelouch pointed at his vice-captain.

"I see, Lelouch, don't you think this is a bit much for one division to handle?" Byakuya asked.

"What are you insinuating?" Lelouch wanted to know.

"Think about it, you're trying to create a trial based on fairness. If you're on either side of the bench could the trial ever be considered fair?" Byakuya asked.

Lelouch cupped his chin. "I've thought about this myself already. I take it you have a solution though?"

"Just one," Byakuya responded, "Please allow my division to assist yours."

"Huh?"

"Think about it. You need a system with a set level of fairness. Both of our divisions have a full set of senior officers and roughly about the same number of members. Not to mention, if it were required for two captains to stand in court, there aren't many others that have the strong sense of moral justice to debate fairly and can also hold a candle to your intellect," Byakuya stated.

"You flatter me," Lelouch smirked.

"I don't flatter. I merely speak the truth," Byakuya said bluntly, "That's why I thought you might wish to change the proposal you've given. Allow my division to prosecute, yours will defend."

"Why not the other way…" Lelouch remembered Byakuya's strong sense of justice, "…oh right. Well the thing is I don't want to make a specific person on a specific side. If you want to always prosecute that's your business. I can handle defending a scum bag on my conscience even if I don't win. I would trust you at that point to build the case in your favor."

"And I trust you to build a case in your favor if I am persecuting an innocent," Byakuya responded. "By the way have you decided how you're going to prove that this system works?"

"You mean like a test trial?"

Byakuya nodded. "You and I can debate over Captain Hitsugaya's case. Unless of course you don't think you could debate well enough to prove that he doesn't deserve the fate that awaits him." Byakuya asked. Lelouch grinned, he thought it was perfect and he loved the way Byakuya was challenging him, but at the same time, from the underlying tones and an analysis of Byakuya's character he knew that meant he trusted Lelouch to face him and prove Hitsugaya to be guiltless of his charges.

"Then I suppose I'll see you in court. I will fight for Toshiro's freedom. To defend the wrongly accused and make sure those wrongfully punished are rightfully forgiven," Lelouch threw his arm out at his side. "That is my job as a Defense Attorney."

"To punish the guilty and make sure they are given the proper punishment," Byakuya gave his fiercest glare, "That is my job as the Prosecutor."

Lelouch and Byakuya stared at each other with competitive glares.

_Why is watching this making me hot? _Rangiku thought to herself from the sidelines, blushing.

_**You're not the only one**_. Haineko thought to herself, as she spiritually materialized in such a fashion that she was see through and only Rangiku could see her as she watched the two men stare at each other.

"Of course we both know that what we're really after is one thing," Lelouch stated.

"The truth," Both captains said at the same time. They shook hands and Byakuya walked away.

Lelouch grinned like an imp that had thought of a really good prank. The idea of finally clashing with Byakuya in a type of battle he could sink his teeth into, playing his strongest asset, his mind, was exciting. "Rangiku, take your law books and find a quiet place to study. I need to prepare my case."

"Y-yes sir," The aura her captain was emitting told Rangiku this would be a great time to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Central Forty Six<strong>

The lights were on. The jury and the judge were covered by a large plaque to conceal their identities, as usual. Lelouch and Byakuya stood at the base of hall. Lelouch's bench was by the stairway leading up to the door, Byakuya's bench was near the stairway leading up to the judge, where Orihime had been at the last trial.

"All right," the judge said, "This is the test trial to see if Lamperouge-taicho's law model can really work. For the case of Hitsugaya Toshiro, charged with abandonment of his troops, unlawful traversing into Hueco Mundo and reckless endangerment the case begins. Lamperouge-taicho, has your client anything more to say in his defense."

"Only that he maintains that he has still done nothing wrong; that all of his actions are justified. A claim of which I aim to prove," Lelouch said, turning sideways and extending his arm forward and straight with his fingers bent.

"Attempt to prove it all you'd like. I will stop

"I'm so confused," One of the jurors sighed.

"Shall I get the human girl Inoue Orihime to play judge again?" Lelouch asked.

"No…that's fine," The judge told Lelouch, "both of you just do what you must."

_As I thought, _Lelouch smirked. "Very well, now my client is charged with Reckless Endangerment of Rukongai civilians. According to the case report my client was charged as such because of the hollow creature that broke through in accordance with his abandonment of his troops. However, the creature in question was ultimately dealt with my own two hands and if not me then seventh seat of squad two, Kurokata Rebetuka would've engaged it. I have an affidavit I would like to present as evidence with Kurokata-san's signature swearing such," Lelouch held up a piece of paper.

"So submitted," the judge said. The affidavit was accepted into the court record and examined by Byakuya, who had no comment.

"My client called both me and Kurokata-san to the scene before he even went into that open Garganta and was fully aware that there would be people there to handle the situation when he let that creature go. Therefore, not reckless endangerment," Lelouch said. Byakuya remained silent, annoying the jurors to know end that he didn't have a counterargument. The system forced them to accept the trial based on the case as it was, but to let Hitsugaya go would mean to admit they had made a mistake. Of course, in the time that passed, Lelouch had an escape clause established that all case reports would be stowed away and filed by the Head Captain and Unohana Retsu, meaning that both could have the heads of the Central Forty Six if the jury was considered "biased".

"What have you to say about abandoning his troops then? Hitsugaya Toshiro went into Hueco Mundo with his Vice-captain leaving a bunch of recent graduates to their own devices," Byakuya stated.

"To be guilty of abandonment, my client's actions would to have, in some way, endanger the health of said troops and he would've had to have left suddenly without a trace. All of his men saw him go into the garganta and the Onmitsukido, he knew, would be arriving shortly on the scene of the village to secure the area of a gang that he had just put down. He was leaving them in the hands of the Onmitsukido who would be forced to wait until his return anyway to discuss the secured situation. And if nothing else, I know I would've stayed when he called me," Lelouch rebuttled.

"That just leaves unlawful traversing into Hueco Mundo, which, may I remind you, is not covered in the vengeance of one's troops and is only allowed on the grounds of chasing a retreating enemy," Byakuya stated.

"The garganta my client entered stayed open even after the attack. His traversing into Hueco Mundo was not a choice, but an investigation to examine a phenomenon. There is a loophole that can be crossed with the law that allows for interference in nobility on the grounds of necessary investigation for the sanctity of the lives of others," Lelouch was grasping at straws. It was a stretch, but hopefully it would go unchallenged.

It didn't. "Objection," Byakuya replied calmly, "There is no set law. You are trying to fabricate a loophole to free your client. I see right through it, Lamperouge Lelouch."

"All right, how about this, there is also the set law that allows for traversing into enemy territory when there is something to be gained from doing so. We have never encountered a garganta that does not close after its users have died. If anything the charge should be a failure to secure the site since my client left before a research team indicated that its spiritual structure was safe, not to mention he trekked through it with only his vice-captain who willfully chose to follow him. Such a charge is but merely a slap on the wrist and the charge leads into the trekking into Hueco Mundo, which in turn is allowed by the cross of laws I mentioned earlier. If anything, given his current time already spent in prison, he should be let go on these grounds," Lelouch responded, "Beyond that there is an allowance to bypass necessary safety measures under a sense of urgency which is warranted here given the unusual nature of the situation. Ergo, Captain Hitsugaya acted in the best interest of the greatest number of individuals, putting himself and the Gotei ahead of his men since anything coming out of that Garganta would then have to deal with him first, thereby fully allowing and legally justifying his venture into Hueco Mundo," Lelouch states.

Byakuya simply folded his arms, "Arguing with that logic will only succeed in giving me a headache. The prosecution rests."

_Of course you do, _Lelouch grinned. As predicted, the Central Forty Six had no choice, but to overturn their previous verdicts and let Hitsugaya go. After the verdict was read, Lelouch had some choice words for the Central Forty Six. As they could no longer arrest anyone for badmouthing them since they no longer held such a sovereign power. That ability was declared a breach of civil rights in the eyes of the Captain Commander, an old law that Lelouch damn well made sure was going to be used to its full effect. Lelouch therefore was going to abuse the opportunity to tell off the politicians. "And let the record show that it was my system that proved all of this. So you see now that my system works when the facts are looked at appropriately. I told you before that my logic is straight and true. You may pass judgment, but we are the ones giving the facts. I would just as soon turn your power over to division officers, but we don't have enough soldiers. Be grateful that I was merciful. However, do realize now that the law can be used upon you now. You are our judicial branch. We, the Gotei, keep you in check and make sure your job is done right. The law is as it is. No man is above the law. If someone goes rogue we are unified enough that we will unite to rope in the lawbreaker, even the Head Captain himself. I'm glad to see that justice was served."

Lelouch's system, while it left the Central Forty Six with the decision making process took away almost all power from them and gave it to the Gotei. While the Central Forty Six was allowed to order the investigations the senior officers of Squad 2 had the final say in whether or not a case would come to trial. Kendra, as head of Patrol Corps, was given the initial decision of whether or not persecution was necessary. If she believed it was then Yolanda, as head of the STRU, would take command of the case and decide if persecution was possible based on further investigation. If that was the case Yosei, as head of the Detention Unit, would meet with both attorneys to see if the guilty party would plead out. In other words, if they would plead guilty, avoid a trial and take a lesser sentence, or just flat out accept their punishment. If those negotiations failed, Stefan would then decide if this case actually needed to be brought to court or if his squad members were mistaken. To prevent the corruption of the captain, or a bad decision, it was up to Naomi to be a dissenter, which she had every right to be. In the case of dissension the final say would be up to the Head Captain to investigate the matter himself and look into, not the case, but the structure of the second squad and the evidence in place to determine the problem.

The Head Captain also now had control of whether or not the jurors selected and the judge selected were appropriate for the trial at hand. Files of background details, privy only to the Head Captain's eyes, on the members of the Central Forty Six, minus the actual names as their identities were to remain void, but numbers not so much, were given to determine such things. If absolutely necessary, and at the request of the accused, the Head Captain himself could oversee a bench trial, or one of his seated officers depending on the profiling of the case. Lelouch felt it would be silly to force the soutaicho to oversee every little protocol violation if it was brought to bench. All of this was done in the sake of justice.

A special section of the Maggot's nest was reserved for accused awaiting trial. In the next three months, investigations into all locked up criminals and residents of the Maggot's nest would be put into motion. The Onmitsukido and the Second Division would have their necks buried in paper work. Knowing this, both Lelouch and Byakuya would volunteer to help out.

Of course, before any of that would happen, Hitsugaya was released back to his squad to an awaiting Momo. The first thing she did was hug him. She closed her eyes and scrunched up her face and held onto her captain tightly as if letting go meant she would lose him again.

_Thank goodness, _she thought. She felt like she might cry.

Hitsugaya responded to Momo's action and hugged her back. "It's okay, I'm back. It's over now Momo."

"Mmmhmm," she whined, knowing full well that it was. Hitsugaya and Momo let each other go.

Hitsugaya smiled at her. "I know it's a little late, but how about I still give you your birthday present."

"Huh?" Momo didn't know Hitsugaya had prepared such a thing so far in advance.

"I have two tickets to the Shiroishi Onsen. I…I was hoping we could—"

Momo smiled and crossed her arms over herself holding her hands by the lower region of her abdomen and smiled. "I'd love to."

"Um…great, I'll get the tickets," Hitsugaya rushed into his office to make said retrieval.

And so while Hitsugaya and Momo enjoyed their stay at the onsen, Hitsugaya's liberator, Lelouch, after filling out paperwork, went out into Rukongai, not very far, just past the gate, and took out his Zanpakuto, concentrating on the frequency to bring Eien Tamashi into manifestation.

"This is highly irregular," Eien Tamashi said, upon materializing, "something wrong?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. You haven't been chatty lately except for that time five days ago in my office calling Rangiku a…bunny ears lawyer, I believe was the term you used," Lelouch stated, "I know I got a little out of hand a while back," Lelouch rubbed his neck and looked away, "I ignored you and your warnings when I was researching." Lelouch looked forward with a serious expression. "A poor relationship with one's Zanpakuto is not something a captain should have."

Eien Tamashi smiled craftily, "My, this is a shocker coming from you, concerned about me, not that I don't appreciate it. There's nothing wrong. Trust me, if there was you would not even be able to call upon me like this. The fact that you and I can talk face to face is a symbol of trust. Dare I ask why you manifested me rather than going into Jinzen?"

"Time efficiency," Lelouch responded, "It's a privilege I have as a captain."

"That's an awkward word to use."

"Which word?" Lelouch asked, confused.

"Privilege," Eien Tamashi said.

"The power of the Zanpakuto is as it has always been. My abilities are only possible because you taught them to me. How else could you teach them to me if you did not, in fact, already know them?"

"Clever as always I see," Eien Tamashi said with a wink and a smile.

"Anyway as long as we're good that's all that matters," Lelouch held up his Zanpakuto, "Back in you go," he chuckled. Eien Tamashi did so without a fuss.

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo<strong>

Battered and bruised Loly and Menoly darted through the Menos Forest. They were being chased by two unknown entities: a giant, white scorpion and a giant, white bipedal create with a centipedes head and eight crooked arms. Behind them stood a man with brown hair wearing a fuzzy lilac robe with long nails, dark brown eye shadow, and pointed boots. The man slowly lifted his right hand and the two creatures pounced on the unsuspecting arrancar women, destroying them only to, in turn, be cut down by the man standing behind them. Blood formed in his sclera and he wiped it away. He spoke, but it was as if he was thinking aloud.

"The Soul Reapers and these…hybrid creatures control the Zanpakuto, but that's about to change," the man said. A hollow attacked him from behind. As if he was copying Talbumosuke's Hofuku technique he struck three times through the air and lacerated the hollow thrice along its body and it dissolved. The individual's name was Muramasa. He was a Zanpakuto. He continued to speak. "Soon it will be the Zanpakuto who rule and the Soul Society will never be the same again." Muramasa walked away his revolution would happen soon, but first he needed to store up much energy and that meant slaying as many hollows as he could before his rebellion could begin

**End of Chapter 93**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: "The blade of fate had fallen, the destinies intertwined. The master of time disabled, the illusion of the moon seized and destroyed. But the demon of a ghost thought long since buried rose from beyond the ashes. Its purpose cloaked in mystery, his voice compelling, but lonely. When it would soon find companionship it would split the bonds that bind and the Black Prince and the Black Sun would soon be at odds." Anyone willing to figure out this poem? You're welcome to try. The next arc, as many might either be squeeing or groaning over is the Zanpakuto Rebellion arc from the anime, which I shall dub, since it already has that name on the wiki the "Reapers and Heralds" arc. Yes that IS a shout out to Heroes and Heralds from Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3. People who know both the anime arc and the game should understand why I give it that title. **

**I am adding my own twist though. What fun would it be if it were a rehash of canon? Worry not, the major plot elements are there, but I want to take this as an opportunity to expand upon certain characters backstories or just the characters in general. Also be prepared to see the forms of the following Zanpakuto that were NOT present already in the anime's arc either because OC or simply not around or otherwise: Yaju Kokuo [Stefan's], Akuma Ansatsu [Kendra's], Tetsu Ryu [Yosei's], Akki Satsugai [Yolanda's], Yukan'na Kaze [Naomi's], Shinso [Gin's], Itegumo [Isane's], Tataki no Senshi [Shisato's], Yogo Keikai [Yuna's], Raimeinodo [Susanna's], Suzumushi [Tosen's], Yaban Tsuyo-sa [Ryou's], Tekubi-kiri Tamashi [Nemu's] and, if plans will allow it and the universe will not implode, Fumetsu Senshin no Senso [Kenpachi's]. I may also show Yoruichi's and Urahara's, but that is an even lesser definite than the Kenpachi's as are the Visoreds. My failure to mention Nejibana, Kaze no Irokoe and Eien Tamashi is because they were already introduced the former two at various points and Eien repeatedly. I may also include Yachiru's and Sentaro and Kiyone's, but that's an even bigger maybe. Also, it would behoove you to familiarize yourselves with Spargga's last few comments to Unohana, I'm hoping to make good on explaining that this arc. **

**However, most unfortunately, there is an all too large likelihood that I will not even begin outlining this arc, much less working on it until AFTER I return to campus. Reason 1: Parents are pestering me about "doing something with my life". If I felt I was wasting away I would do something about it. God! Reason 2: Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3. Big ass time whore, but I love it. Reason 3: This is an anime only arc and that means referencing stuff from episodes rather than manga chapters. Those of you with crappy internet connections probably understand why. Not that my connection is crappy, but I really don't want to be watching anime with my parents always wanting to get a hold of me, even if it is for research. Reason 4: I would like to work on my novel Immortal Memories and revamp it and see what my mentor has to say about it. I think I'm being fair, I've been very good to all of you with quick updates more so than most authors. I don't think I'm asking for much to go on month's hiatus. Then again I don't care what you think I'm doing it anyway *wink*. **

**Of course, just because production stops does not mean I'm not here. I'll still answer messages and I'll still be listening to hear what all you wonderful fans have to say. Of course given what the Xbox is doing to me I'll probably only be here at night because the Xbox is in my brother's room and I can't play it after he goes to bed. Also, I am currently rereading through Soul Chess itself and marking notes so I can add more tropes to the tropes page so those of you wondering why there hasn't been any major changes to it lately, and I add a lot to that page, that's why. Anyway, I've blathered on long enough, god these notes are taking up a lot of space. I don't think I've ever typed this much for the author's notes. I mean look at this, it's four separate paragraphs. Whatever. See ya! Oh wait one last thing, I'd give you guys an omake, but seeing as how the three Greatkingrat88 has given me are part of a sequence and I'm going on hiatus, I'm gonna hold off on that. Peace!)**


	94. Soul Reaper Origins: Unohana Retsu

**(A/N: This chapter is going to serve as a gateway to the Reapers and Heralds arc so while it may not get into the actual arc itself it is full of important character development that will be important in this arc and future arcs. So please enjoy).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

It had been about a week since Hitsugaya's release from prison. Things were still a little disoriented within the 2nd, 6th and 10th squads as all three worked to deconstruct and reconstruct the current legal system which would take them straight into September to straighten up. If that didn't make things chaotic enough in the Gotei, Hisana, ever since the Central Forty Six trial, had been set up in a room in the 4th Division medical ward. It had been nine months; she could be expected to give birth any day now. As expected, Byakuya had his division picking up the slack work and, as a courtesy to a longtime friend and former student, so was Lelouch.

Kukaku, knowing the extra work in store for her once she checked in for the day decided to get something a little extra than her morning cup of coffee. She dug in through the fridge looking for a quick fix. "Aha!" she declared and shut the door as she held a can of soda. It was special from the world of the living with a pop-can top, the kind of technology that was almost unheard of in the Soul Society. As she drank it she thought to herself. _Whosever idea it was to put caffeine in a soft drink needs a medal. _She finished the drink, crushed the can and tossed it in the nearest trash can only to see Ichigo coming down the stairs. _Oh that's right I almost forgot he slept over last night._

Ichigo, while on summer break, had taken Kukaku up on her offer about the door always being open to him staying if he needed it. He was so sick and tired of the goings on in his home that he just needed a change of scenery. It was summer vacation still so it wasn't like he was missing anything.

"Morning Ichigo, how're you feeling?" Kukaku asked him.

Ichigo seemed a little disoriented and squinted as he rubbed his forehead with the side of his hand. "Like hammered shit," he responded.

"Couldn't sleep last night?" Kukaku asked, cracking up another can of soda and sitting down at the table while Ichigo made himself comfortable on the easy chair across the room.

"Are Kaien and Rukia always that loud?" Ichigo asked.

"Not usually," Kukaku said to her cousin taking a sip of her drink.

"That's good," Ichigo said.

"Not really, usually they're louder," Kukaku added in. Ichigo growled. "I'm at the other end of the hall and I didn't hear them last night. I can only imagine how annoying it was for you being right next door and all."

"I came very close to turning over and tapping Orihime on the shoulder to try and play a match of who could be louder," Ichigo grumbled massaging his face.

"It surprises me as to Rukia's sex drive. Honestly the girl loses her virginity to Kaien and now it's like I can't keep them off each other when they're home. I am so glad I'm in a different division," Kukaku stated.

Ichigo reached into the ceramic bowl of cashews sitting on the stand next to the chair. He munched on a few. "You make it sound like they might do that in the division. You honestly think Ukitake-san would allow that."

"Ichigo you need to learn to understand sarcasm one of these days when it's subtle," Kukaku responded.

Before the conversation could continue, Orihime came down the stairs. In stark contrast to Ichigo she looked very well rested and her hair seemed as smooth as could be. The high school teen had slept in the outfit she had been given when she was in Hueco Mundo. According to her, despite where she came from and how she got it, it was very comfortable and fit her well. "Morning Ichigo, Morning Shiba Kukaku-san."

"Morning Orihime," Ichigo smiled at her.

"You seem well rested," Kukaku said lighting her pipe.

"Yeah, that bed is really comfy," Orihime smiled.

"How could you sleep through all of that?" Ichigo muttered to himself.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

"Nothing," Ichigo said, stretching, "Just talking to myself." When Ichigo had headed out to the Soul Society he invited Orihime to come with him. The normally lonesome teen had gotten used to having such a close companion around with him at almost all times. Besides he knew she and Rukia got along and, above all else, he wanted some place the two of them could be out of town that wouldn't cost them much of anything except perhaps the sweat off of Ichigo's back for doing chores for Urahara upon their return.

"You have a really nice plan here Shiba-sama. It's really nice for you to let us stay here," Orihime said to the bomb master.

"Hey anything for family and friends," Kukaku grinned at her and Ichigo, "those are the two most treasured things in the clan by the way."

"Well it—"

Ichigo was cut off by the phone ringing. "Hold that thought Ichigo," Kukaku said picking up the phone. "Shiba Clan, Kukaku speaking." Kukaku listened as she smoked on her pipe to whoever was on the other end. "Mmmhmm." She acknowledged what was being said. "No kidding." Kukaku said after listening a little while longer. "Yeah, of course I'll tell Rukia, we'll be right over. See you in a few." Kukaku said and slammed the phone down on the receiver.

"What was that all about?" Ichigo asked.

"That was Kuchiki Byakuya, Hisana just went into labor," Kukaku said with a grin.

"Huh?" Ichigo was confused.

"Oh, right," Kukaku said moving her pipe to the other side of her mouth, "I suppose you wouldn't know. Hisana's been pregnant since before that whole mess with Talbumosuke started."

"No way, Byakuya's going to be a daddy?" Ichigo asked. Although he had had little interaction with the man himself he, for the life of him, found it just as improbable as everyone else that Byakuya was about to receive the title of 'dad'.

"Trust me, you're not the only one to see this as odd," Kukaku said.

"What's odd?" Rukia said walking into the area as she reached the top of the stairs, hand sliding along the hand rail.

"Your brother-in-law just called, Hisana just started going into labor," Kukaku told her.

Rukia blinked blankly for a few moments before retreating down the hallway. "Kaien-dono! Wake up! Nee-san's having her baby!"

"You guys should grab something to eat, once Kaien gets his ass in gear you can expect Rukia to be shoving us out the door," Kukaku said. Ichigo and Orihime both nodded in compliance.

The Shiba banquet hall was thankfully open and the two had a delicious quick meal before Kaien and Rukia came down the stairs hurrying everyone out the door and to the fourth division.

"You know for an old woman you're sure getting hyper," Ichigo snarked.

"Who are you calling old?" Rukia snapped.

"You, you're going to be an aunt," Ichigo retorted.

"All right, let's not start something you two," Kaien mediated.

At the medical wing, the Shibas, plus Ichigo and Orihime, found Byakuya pacing the floor back and forth. None of them had seen the leader of the Kuchiki family in such a state of anxiety. Byakuya wasn't alone of course. There was another Soul Reaper nearby, wearing a captain's haori, sitting in a chair, reading the latest Seireitei Communication.

"Byakuya-taicho, calm down, things are going to be fine. All that pacing is just going to make you dizzy." the soul reaper lowered the newspaper, revealing Lelouch. He saw Ichigo and the others. "Oh and I see the rest of the family is here." He exchanged pleasantries with Kukaku, Kaien and Rukia and then saw Ichigo and Orihime.

"How's it hanging Lelouch?" Ichigo asked him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, wasn't expecting you to be here," Lelouch said.

"Eh, problems at home and Kukaku did say I could crash at the manor if things got out of hand," Ichigo said.

"Well we're certainly welcome to have you here, though I guess you could've picked a better week," Lelouch said.

"What do you mean? I get to see my little cousins being born. How is this a bad week?" Ichigo asked with a smile. Technically he and Hisana were now related. Kaien was his cousin who was married to Rukia whose sister was Hisana.

"How long has she been in there?" Orihime asked.

Lelouch looked at his watch. "Well we've been sitting here for quite a while just the two of us. And this whole thing started last night. Hisana was already going by the time Byakuya-taicho showed up and he asked me to come along. Can't be much longer now."

"I'm just surprised you know how to use a phone," Kukaku teased Byakuya.

Byakuya simply cleared his throat and averted the woman's gaze. It was easy to see Byakuya's lack of ability with getting used to advanced technology. The Kuchiki clan was very old fashioned when it came to practices and beliefs so technologies such as cell phones, computers, and handheld music players were still very alien to him. Hisana had been helping him up until she was transferred to the hospital.

"Who's helping with the delivery?" Kaien asked.

"Well Hisana's a captain, who do you think?" Lelouch asked with a smile.

Kaien put a reassuring hand on Byakuya's shoulder and shook him. "Hey, what's there to be nervous about then? Your wife's in good hands Kuchiki-taicho. Unohana-taicho never makes any mistakes."

Inside the room Kaien's comment was actually heard by the motherly captain. _That's not exactly true. _She thought to herself. She watched over Hisana as she was surrounded by Isane and a few other squad member specialists for just this occasion. Hisana was in intense pain, but she was nearly there.

"Come on Hisana-san, just a little more," Isane encouraged.

"Goddammit this sucks!" Hisana grunted.

Back outside Byakuya could hear Hisana's cries and pained screams. "Sounds like things are close to finishing," Lelouch said.

* * *

><p><strong>October 25<strong>**th****, Pendragon 2003**

"Cornelia what's going on?" Lelouch, only a few years old, tugged on his half-sister's pant leg. "Is my mommy okay? I can't see anything."

"There's nothing to see Lelouch," Cornelia said, "just calm down okay."

"But mommy's in pain. I can hear her screaming, why won't anyone do anything?" Lelouch demanded to know.

Cornelia squatted down in front of her little half-brother and put a hand on his head. "Lelouch, it's okay, Lady Marianne is going to be fine. You can trust me, Lelouch."

Lelouch heard the screaming get louder. "Why is she screaming? Someone stop all the screaming!" Lelouch pleaded.

* * *

><p><strong>Present time<strong>

Lelouch was pulled from his thoughts when Ichigo waved his hand in front of his face. "Hey! Are you paying attention? Hisana's finished. We can go in."

Lelouch was surprised when he walked in and saw Hisana holding not one, but two babies. One boy and one girl. "T-twins?"

He looked behind to see Byakuya in a state of shock. He had not expected to have two children simultaneously.

"That's just the way things go sometimes, Byakuya-sama," Hisana chuckled.

"Did you guys name them yet?" Ichigo asked.

Hisana nodded. "We decided upon that two months ago," She stroked her daughter, "this is Kyo," she stroked her son, "and this is Isao."

"Kuchiki-sama they're adorable," Orihime stated.

"I want to hold Isao," Rukia requested.

"Sure, here," Hisana handed Rukia her nephew.

"Lelouch," Byakuya stated, getting his bearings together, "Hisana and I were talking about it and…we were hoping you would be the godfather…of our children."

"M-me?" Lelouch was taken aback.

"Of course," Hisana said, "Lelouch, you made it possible for us to be together, for this moment to be possible. If you hadn't found Rukia I'd most likely be long since dead and buried. You've also done so much for Byakuya-sama's clan even before we were together. It's only fair."

"I…"

"Here," Hisana extended her daughter to him, "hold Kyo."

Lelouch took the small wriggling infant in his arms. As he held the youngest girl of the Kuchiki family and stared into her innocent blue eyes he became reminiscent.

* * *

><p><strong>October 25<strong>**th****, Pendragon 2003**

"Lelouch," his mother said to him, "this is your little sister Nunnally. From this day forward you get to be a big brother Lelouch." His mother gave him a big smile.

Nunnally continued to stare at Lelouch with a smile and those adorable blinking blue eyes. Lelouch stared in shock. "My…sister?"

"Lady Marianne, she's adorable," Cornelia said to her idol and outstretched her arms. Marianne handed Nunnally off to her half-sister.

"Careful Cornelia, she's delicate," Marianne said.

"I know, Lady Marianne, I know," Cornelia said softly. She had handled Euphie before two years ago, this was nothing. She stared down at Nunnally. "Hi Nunnally," she rocked her sister in her arms. _She's so cute. _Cornelia thought to herself.

"Hey! She's my sister, I want to hold her!" Lelouch whined.

"Just be careful Lelouch. Cornelia, stand behind him okay," Marianne requested. Lelouch sat down on the stool he had been perched on and Cornelia put Nunnally in his lap. Cornelia helped Lelouch support Nunnally's head so she could look at him and stood behind her half-brother with her arms on either side of him ready to scoop him or Nunnally up if one of them started to slip. Lelouch looked down at Nunnally staring into her blue eyes that looked back at him. Nunnally was smiling at her brother.

_This…is my sister. _Lelouch looked at her. "Nunally," Lelouch pulled Nunally as close to him as possible, "my sister."

* * *

><p><strong>May 12<strong>**th****, Pendragon 2004**

Lelouch sat at the breakfast table eating cereal while the servant girl was trying to feed Nunnally, and failing.

"Ugh, this impossible," she was from one of the conquered Britannian territories and while she understood the sovereign nation's language very well, her speaking of it was another story.

"It's not impossible, you're just not very good at your job," Lelouch said. Nunnally laughed. "See Nunnally agrees,"

"She no even understand what you saying," the servant replied. Nunnally gave the servant a raspberry.

"She told you," Lelouch responded.

* * *

><p><strong>February 4<strong>**th****, Pendragon 2005**

It was the first big snow since Nunnally's birth and the first time that she was old enough to go out and play in it. As Lelouch and Nunnally waited in front of the door for Marianne to come and open it as the Britannian empress dressed up in her fur coat. Lelouch, growing impatient went to go check up on his mom, but as he turned the corner, he heard his sister crying. Lelouch hurried back to his sister's side and held her. "Nunnally it's okay, it's okay, I didn't go anywhere. I'm here. Calm down," he soothed his sister.

Nunnally, as best she could in her bulky snow suit, put her arms around her brother, "Lulu." She had tried to say Lelouch, but that was what came out.

"Nunnally," Lelouch held his sister tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>September 24<strong>**th****, 2010, Area 11**

Lelouch and Nunnally had been abandoned, left to rot with nowhere to go. Japan had been taken and the Kururugis had abandoned them in a remote area.

Lelouch scowled, clenching a fist._ The world will pay for dumping us off to disappear. I'll show everyone. I'll prove my worth. I, Lelouch vi Britannia shall have my revenge._

"Lelouch, where are we?" Nunnally asked, sitting on the ground, unable to move.

"We've been abandoned Nunnally," Lelouch told her.

"Abandoned?" Nunnally asked.

"Don't worry though," Lelouch said. "We'll be okay," Lelouch hoisted his sister up onto his back, "No matter where we go, though we may be stuck in the middle of nowhere, we'll go nowhere together."

* * *

><p><strong>Area 11, July 26<strong>**th**** 2015**

Lelouch sat with his back up against a tree, Nunnally in his lap. Her wheelchair was off to the side. It was the cicada migrating season and Lelouch had found the perfect spot for him and Nunnally to sit and listen to the music of the chirping bugs. Crickets joined in too as well as some beetles.

"It's like a whole insect orchestra," Nunnally said cheerfully.

"It certainly does sound like it," Lelouch said. Mostly everyone else was seeing the new action movie that just came out, but Lelouch, instead, knowing about the mating season, brought Nunnally to this very spot where she could hear the insects. No matter how much he wanted to see that movie, he knew that, because of her condition, that Nunnally wouldn't be able to enjoy it like he could. This though, was something that was a once in a lifetime experience. He could always rent the DVD if he wanted; the Ashfords had been good to him ever since he got in contact with them. However, sitting here, listening to the cicadas and the crickets and the beetles and other insects, this was something that he and Nunnally could enjoy equally.

Lelouch spoke solemnly. "I know this isn't the same as being able to enjoy a movie. I mean, I…know you can't see it anyway, but…"

"What do you mean? This is like listening to music. It's so soothing. I'm really glad you brought me here Lelouch, this is a rare opportunity." Nunnally turned over and rested sideways on Lelouch's chest. "You're the best, big brother."

"Nunnally," Lelouch put his arms around his little sister. _Nunnally, no matter what happens to us, no matter what the future has in store for us. I shall always protect you._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

A montage of more happy moments with his sister played in Lelouch's mind as he stared down at Kyo. The way she was looking at him reminded him so much of Nunnally the day she was born. Lelouch held his goddaughter closer. _I was a lousy brother. I couldn't keep my promise to Nunnally. But I'll make up for it. I'll be good to you Kyo. _He promised and looked over to Isao who was now being held by Kaien, _and you too Isao. I'll be the best godfather I can be for the both of you…I promise._

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later<strong>

On eleventh division grounds Shisato and Yumichika were engaged in a Hakuda only sparring match for the benefit of Yumichika's squad, mostly the newcomers. Yumichika had recently been promoted to third seat and he wanted to set an example for the rest of the squad. Since Renji was busy helping his captain with the twins, as he had promised Rukia he would do everything he could for her niece and nephew as a loyal friend, Shisato was the only person Yumichika could ask that he knew could help.

Shisato was an all-around better fighter than Yumichika, but she held back some to make the match seem more even. Of course she'd been having cramps in her stomach for the longest time now. She'd been taking over the counter medicine for it. After all the cramps weren't that bad and they didn't last long. Of course, the heat was starting to get to her during the outdoor spar. Shisato felt that even if she wanted to go all out this heat was going to kill her or her cramps would make it impossible. As she stood across from Yumichika preparing for the next bout, a sharp pain, worse than anything she'd ever felt thus far, throbbed inside her stomach and brought Shisato down to one knee. "T-time out!" she called, forming a 'T' with her hands.

"Hey, are you all right?" Yumichika asked, running over to her. Shisato had called time out so this couldn't be a trick.

"I don't know," Shisato winced, "I feel like someone's kicking around a soccer ball inside my gut."

"Want me to bring you to the fourth division?" Yumichika offered.

"Yeah, thanks. I appreciate it." The squad mates were obviously disappointed by the sudden stop of the entertainment, but a lot of them, especially the veterans of the squad from when Shisato had been in the Eleventh Division, were concerned for the blonde's wellbeing.

Shisato subjected herself to a medical examination by the squad's third seat Iemura Yasochika. After running a series of tests and asking a lot of questions he came to a diagnosis.

"How is she Iemura-san?" Yumichika had stayed with Shisato out of courtesy. Shisato was a friend and as a friend he'd stick with her.

Yasochika gave his diagnosis as he fixed his glasses. "The abdominal cramps should stop in about a month or two, but by then you should be here anyway to prepare for delivery."

Shisato was confused. "Delivery? Delivery for what?"

"I was under the impression you were one of the smarter members of the division. Delivery for your baby of course," Yasochika stated.

Shisato shook her head, "Whoa, okay time out!" she made the 'T' again. "There's no way I can be pregnant. Not this far along anyway, I mean look at me!" she unfolded her Shihakusho and bared her upper body to Yasochika. "My stomach's flatter than a door."

"That doesn't automatically mean you can't be pregnant. It's a rare case, about a one in four thousand chance, for this to happen, especially if the mother is not expectant, which I suspect is the case."

"But I took a pregnancy test after the incident with Aizen, I was clean," Shisato continued to bitch, "I haven't even had sex since," Ikkaku flashed through her mind, "since," realization hit. She remembered that time on the noll, the passionate night between them. It was all becoming clear to her. Shisato buried her face in her hands and started sobbing.

"Ah, hey, what's the matter? It's not that bad is it?" Yasochika began to panic.

"Yes it is," Shisato sobbed removing her hands still crying, "I…my baby's father is dead. I don't have anyone to help me."

"Ah, w-well, are you sure? Who's the father anyway?" Yasochika asked.

"Madarame," Shisato buried her face into her hands again, "Ikkaku."

Yumichika was stunned. "Shisato…are you sure?"

"It's the only possibility," she wiped her eyes, "I haven't slept with anyone since two days before the Winter War. You were with me at the party after the first battle. Unless you lied to me when you said nothing happened, then it can only be his."

"Shisato," Yumichika was really concerned for Shisato. Her family would have her head when they found out about this. Shisato was an up and coming member of the Aloman family, a lower noble family beneath the Shibas. While, unlike the Kuchikis, the family didn't have any rulings against commoner relations, Shisato being pregnant with a bastard child was another matter entirely. She was seven almost at her third trimester so abortion was clearly not an option.

"This sucks! What am I going to do?" Shisato lamented.

"Why don't we go see Lelouch? Your captain's an understanding guy, he's got to have some sort of idea," Yumichika suggested. Shisato liked that idea.

* * *

><p><strong>10<strong>**th**** Division**

"I see," Lelouch said, after hearing what the deal was. "This…is rather troublesome." Lelouch sat at his desk, leaning forward, elbows on the desk, fingers interlocked in front of his mouth.

"Lelouch, what about your new noble house that you're opening?" Yumichika asked.

"The best I could do there would be to give Shisato refuge. If she marries into the family I can't disprove that this isn't about the child which would have to be brought up, which is against clan regulations, which are already in print. My quadruple marriage is scheduled for the end of August in case you forgot."

Shisato broke down again, "What am I going to do?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Lelouch said, "But are you broken up only because you have to do this alone and because you're a noble?"

"Yes!" Shisato lamented. "I loved Ikkaku! It's not fair! Why does he have to be dead? Why can't he be here to help me? My parents are going to disown me if they find out."

"Well your only option really is to get hitched if you want to stay on the Gotei that is and raise the child. I mean, I can give you refuge at the House of Lamperouge after the child is born and you would have to quit the Gotei to be eligible to do so if you wanted to raise the child, but if you abandon the child after its born or give it up for adoption it's like nothing happened," Lelouch explained.

"There's got to be another way. I can't get married to some stranger. Other than Ikkaku, Yosei was the only boyfriend I had I can rely on, but I doubt he's ready for this responsibility. Kurosaki Ichigo would freak out if I went back to Isshin like this. Hirako's out of the question. Who am I supposed to—"

"I'll do it!" Yumichika announced.

"That's…pretty convenient," Lelouch stated.  
>"Yumichika?"<p>

Yumichika walked over to Shisato and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're carrying the son or daughter of my best friend inside you Shisato." Yumichika put a hand on his chest. "As it stands that makes me the closest thing to a father this child is ever going to have."

"I can't ask you to do this for me Yumichika," Shisato said.

"You're not asking me to do anything, I would've supported you in this regardless of what happened. That's Ikkaku's kid in you," He leaned forward to look at Shisato as she sat in the chair in front of Lelouch's deask, "I owe my best friend this much, okay? I won't take no for an answer."

"You're going to be a good mother Shisato, I know you will," Lelouch smiled.

"Thanks taicho," Shisato wiped her eyes.

Yumichika cupped her wrist. "Come on, I'll bring you back to the fourth division. You should rest until it's your time."

Shisato smiled. She knew things would be all right as long as Yumichika was deciding to help her. "Okay."

Lelouch opened a drawer and pulled out a stack of papers. "Hey, as long as you're going back there, mind stopping at seventh division and giving these to Yuna for me?"

"Sure, no problem," Shisato took the stack and the two headed off.

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>**th**** Division**

After receiving the documents from Shisato and doing with them what she was supposed to, Yuna sat in her office and tapped the eraser of a pencil she was now holding to her forehead as she continued to sketch a headshot of Mari. Even with everything around her that was back in order, despite the seventy years she had missed, she still missed Mari.

_You were forty five years ahead of me? How is it you haven't returned? Why hasn't Lelouch found you?_ Yuna wondered. There were several sketches like the one she was drawing strung about her office. Mari was everything to her. Yuna had been alone in Rukongai. Her village, while a close knit group where everyone helped everyone else, was a very lonely place. Despite the congregations, Yuna didn't really have anyone she could hang out with for social reasons.

The day Mari attacked her village was the day Yuna knew that she wanted to become a Soul Reaper. She wanted to do it for the woman who had saved where she lived.

* * *

><p><strong>200 years ago<strong>

The attack was over. Mari, returned her shield to its sealed form and looked around at the civilians coming out of their homes and saw the damage that the hollows had done. "Is everyone all right?" she called out. "Is anyone injured? Did anyone lose any family?" There was silence. "I'm moving on then!" Mari began to leave the village and noise of a busy community filled the air.

Mari didn't get very far when a small, squeaky childlike voice called out to her. "Ex-excuse me!" A little girl, with pine green hair and red eyes, physically no older than nine, ran up to the mature captain. She was barefoot and wearing a white robe as she dashed towards Mari, her feet crunching into the grass.

"Hmm, what is it little one?" Mari asked, looking down at the girl with a smile.

"U-um, th-thank you f-for helping us," the girl stuttered bowing to Mari. Mari reached down and pat the girl's head. The little girl looked up at Mari to see her squatting down in front of her.

"It's no trouble at all," Mari said to the little girl, "I'm a Soul Reaper, it's what I do." She stood up and began to walk away. The girl ran after her. "Are you following me?" she asked.

"I…uh…I want to be a Soul Reaper to!" the girl said with a confident look.

Mari laughed and smiled, "I like you're enthusiasm, but you're still too young. What's your name little girl?"

"I'm Yuna, Homura Yuna," the girl smiled.

"Yuna is it? Well Yuna, I want you to grow up become strong and if you still want to be a Soul Reaper seek your way to the Seireitei and you can become like me," Mari said to her.

"I'll do it. You'll see. I don't care how long it takes me. I will become a Soul Reaper," the girl smiled.

Mari smiled again and then turned to go.

Just before she disappeared the girl called out to her, "Ah, wait I didn't get your name!"

"It's Mari, Akari Mari!"

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"And you remembered me. You welcomed me into the Gotei with open arms. You were like a mother and an older sister to me and you became more than that to me," Yuna said as she gripped the lapels of her Shihakusho, reminiscing. _Mari-sama, why won't you come back? _Tears splashed the sketch Yuna was working on. The doors to her office were pushed open.

"Taicho," it was Susanna. She heard Yuna crying and rushed over to her. She looked at Yuna, concerned and pushed down on her desk. "Taicho, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Susanna," Yuna said, drying her eyes, "Just thinking about," she sniffed, "the past."

Susanna looked around her captain's office, seeing all the portraits of the woman's late superior hung about, self-drawn. "She was…an amazing woman wasn't she?"

"Huh?" Yuna looked at Susanna. Mari was before her time.

"Lelouch-dono sometimes told me stories about her, and you. Akari Mari, must've been an amazing woman," Susanna said.

"Yeah," Yuna smiled, knowing how true that was.

"You know, I sometimes think that our relationship now is similar to how you two were, a little anyway," Susanna said.

"What do you mean?" Yuna inquired.

Susanna looked at Yuna, "You brought me to the Seireitei after all. You're the reason I'm here, taicho."

Yuna smiled. _I suppose that's true. Mari-sama, even if you don't come back, I know what I'm going to do. On your honor, I will take Susanna-chan under my wing, just as you did for me. _Yuna rose to her feet and smiled. "Susanna…do you want to take a walk somewhere and have a little taicho and fukutaicho bonding time?"

"Sure," Susanna smiled. The two women headed out the day shone brightly just like their future.

* * *

><p><strong>Four Days Later<strong>

**Second Division**

"Ugh, this paperwork is a nightmare," Kendra scratched her head in annoyance.

"We'll get through it," Naomi smiled, "the captain and Senpai are counting on us so I know we not only will, but we have to."

"You're so perky all the time," Kendra said as she scribbled in what she had to on the documents that needed to be filled.

"Life's no fun if you wear a frown all the time," Naomi said.

"But life isn't fun all the time," Kendra said looking away.

"You mean like what happened to your sister?" Naomi asked.

"Wrong time and place Naomi," Kendra told her.

"Right, sorry," Naomi apologized.

The door to Kendra's office opened, revealing the captain himself. "You two seem to be working diligently."

"We're getting through it sir!" Naomi saluted from her desk.

"Please tell me you're not about to dump another stack on us. My hand's cramping up," Kendra complained.

"Nah, I was actually coming in here to tell you two to take five. We gotta get set up for the bamboo slicing tournament in a couple of weeks," Stefan stated. The bamboo slicing tournament was a day that a lot of Soul Reapers looked forward to. The bamboo stalks from the Second Division, some of the older ones, were carted off to another division for storage. On the day of the tournament, participants stood within a certain distance from the bamboo and tried to slice it as many times as possible before all of the pieces cut hit the ground. Most cuts won.

"But every minute we waste we—"

Stefan cut Kendra off, "Even the most dedicated assassin must know when to act like just another civilian."

"Taicho's got a point fukutaicho," Naomi said.

Kendra sighed and stood up, "Fine, I certainly could go for blowing off some steam with some practice I suppose. I can practice right?"

"Yeah, we've got some practice on some of last year's unused pieces," Stefan said.

"Hey, fukutaicho let's see if you can break your old record," Naomi encouraged.

"Screw my record, I'm going to go for Shihoin-senpai's record," Kendra affirmed.

"Forty-three cuts?" Naomi asked, eyes bulging, "Oh yeah, let's go," she hurried out of the office with Kendra following close behind her.

Outside, Rebetuka and Yolanda were carrying loads of bamboo to be transported from the second division to division eight where the tournament was going to be held this year. As the senpai, Yolanda was in front.

"This thing ways a ton," Rebetuka complained.

"Oh quit moaning, we're almost to the caravan anyway," Yolanda told her. "You know when I was your rank we didn't even have transporters we had to cart this crap all the way to the other division."

"Yeah, back when dinosaurs roamed the Soul Society," Rebetuka joked. The two women had a rather odd relationship with one another. While Yolanda was superior in experience, rank and combat ability, she allowed Rebetuka to be very informal with her and make jokes. She saw something in her deputy that reminded her a little of herself. Yolanda was more like an older sister to Rebetuka, which added to the informality.

As the two women carted the bamboo together, Yosei walked on by carrying a whole bushel over his shoulder. "Having trouble ladies?"

"Hey! Show off!" Rebetuka griped.

Yosei held up Tetsuryu, released. "Not really."

"Oh that is so misusing your Zanpakuto," Rebetuka complained.

"Oh come of it Rebee," Yolanda said, calling Rebetuka by a nickname, "I'd be doing the same thing he is if I had a Zanpakuto that could increase my strength."

"Actually I'm using the defense buff version so I'm not crushed under the weight of this thing," Yosei bragged.

"Oh you totally suck!" both woman shouted. The two picked up their speed and attempted to chase Yosei, trying to ram him in the ass as all three headed for the transport caravan.

* * *

><p><strong>That evening<strong>

Unohana was sitting on the balcony of her division in her bed robe while sipping hot tea. She was having trouble sleeping and it was all the fault of the Espada she killed.

_If this is the power you hide behind a smile, why hide it. You're like me, you enjoy beating others to a bloody mess, why hesitate?" _

_"I am a medical official. My specialty is healing. What you say may have been true once, but that is no longer who I am anymore."_

Unohana sipped her tea and looked out unto the horizon with a forlorn face. _I'm better than that now. Yet, everyone still treats me as if I am some sort of monster. Do I enjoy psychologically torturing others every time I smile to coerce…perhaps, but, _she sighed, _I guess I really haven't changed. _She closed her eyes for a few moments and reopened them. _And to think I thought I had been cured so very long ago. Why did he have to say that? Why did he have to make me remember? _Unohana began to think on her past, of the several events that defined who she was.

* * *

><p><strong>2050 years ago<strong>

A young woman with chocolate brown hair stood in the middle of a village, torched ablaze. She was smiling, wearing rags, holding a very large curved blade and covered in blood, both dried and fresh. In front of her was a man with his intestines ripped out and scattered in pieces. Cartilage, bones, ligaments, and several other organs were carefully arranged in different places. His killer, the young woman, appeared to be laughing. This was nothing new to her. She had been at this gimmick of hers for quite a while now. She would pick random targets and chase them through their living quarters before butchering them and killing them in very unique ways. She thrived on it. So far her death count was currently 506. The young woman licked the blood off the blade and swallowed it.

In the midnight air someone approached her. The woman readied her blade she could leave no witnesses. The intruder upon her space was a Soul Reaper, but she seemed strange. She had little rounded ears atop her chestnut haired head and a bushy tail, like a squirrel's. "You're pretty good with that blade." The squirrel-like soul reaper said to the woman. "Why don't you come with me? I can take you to a place to help you put your skills to good use. Surely you see more to your life than butchering civilians."

"It's fun," the young woman smiled.

"Be that as it may, I think there's something else you should be killing," the soul reaper's eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight from where the brunette was standing. They were a dull red, like the color of blood. They entranced the young woman and brought her closer to the soul reaper. "That's it," the Soul Reaper said and extended her hand to the young woman, "take my hand young one."

The moment the young woman made contact with the Soul Reaper's hand they were warped to another location entirely. It was a bright area with brimstone and magma encrusted plateaus and pathways. A dusty yellow sky coated the air.

"Wh-what is this place?" the young woman asked.

"This is hell, young one, my domain," the woman said.

The foul stench, the horrible atmosphere, the shrieks of the damned, though these things were enchanting to the young woman, when put together and in such a way, along with everything else of this domain she didn't like it. She didn't want to be here. "But I don't want to be in hell!" she looked, terrified, at the woman who had brought her here.

"Why not? A person like you who butchers the civilians in such creative ways can only come here when your time is up. This is a preview of the life you have set for yourself," the woman said, "Of course it doesn't have to be."

The young woman dropped to her knees, dropping her blade, "What must I do? I don't want to be here. I don't want to be here," she purposely repeated the sentence twice, "what must I do?" she asked again.

"If you wish to atone for your actions and free your soul from my jurisdiction you will go to the Seireitei and answer the call of destiny," the squirrel-like Soul reaper told her.

"I will do as you request, anything to save me from here," the young woman pleaded.

The soul reaper squatted down and pet the young woman on the head, suddenly the sounds of the night atmosphere could be heard again. The young woman looked up they were back in the village, the fires had stopped. She saw the Soul Reaper woman standing in front of her. "You can do great things if you choose to walk the path of righteousness," the squirrel woman said to her, "I will be watching you Unohana Retsu. She began to back away."

The young woman rose to her feet, "Wait, how is it you know my name?"

"Information is my specialty," the woman said and vanished.

Unohana stood up. "The seireitei," she looked down, "yes the call of destiny. I shall answer it."

* * *

><p><strong>250 years later (1800 years before the present time)<strong>

Unohana had grown up a bit from that night in the burning village. Her hair had darkened. It was now blacker than the midnight she used to thrive on. She had become a Soul Reaper, graduated from the academy. She was a very capable fighter, if but a bit unstable. She, like many others, did not yet know the name of her Zanpakuto, but she didn't need to know it.

Currently she was out in the field and facing against several hollows. They were in a rocky canyon and surrounded by enemies. "Senpai what do we do?" one of the newcomers panicked.

Unohana felt her eye twitch. There were so many hollows she could just feel the blood thirst in her being welling up inside her. Usually she had been against one or two hollows at a time, sent alone, but there were so many here. She couldn't resist her urges. She counted the enemy's numbers: 27. Unohana drew out her long nodachi, slowly and held it with only one hand. "Everyone should stand back and huddle together," Unohana's true colors were bleeding through as she licked the flat end of her blade, "leave this to me." Unohana's reiatsu flared and her reiryoku spiked. It was the color of blood.

"She thinks she can take us all?" one of the hollows scoffed, but before his buddies could join in on the fun Unohana had already landed nearby and cut a wide gash in his chest.

"S-senpai?" the newcomers were shocked to see Unohana acting like she was, but she couldn't hear them, nor did she care. She was in a blood frenzy and she was about to enjoy this fight for all it was worth. She leapt back at the first hollow and cut its head off from its neck with her blade and then used Shunpo to reach a cluster of three and sliced them up like sushi. With frenzied eyes she leapt over her comrades' heads and tore right through the hollow on the other side of the canyon.

"She's crazy! Run away!" the hollows began to retreat.

Unohana cracked a smile and began to cackle like a witch. "Hado 77," she said with a wide smile, "Ten Tsubasa!" She extended her blade far past its normal length, but rather than swing down she swung in an arc and managed to eliminate the hollows that were running away in front of her. She turned her body and then took off with a powerful leap after the hollows retreating behind her. They were frantically trying to get away, but when their enemy was like this they had no chance. Unohana dug her sword into the back of one and drove her fist into the back of its mask, grappling hold of some of its neurons, messing with its mind, and used it as a glider to reach the other hollows. "Hado 31: Shakkaho!" she rained down the fireballs on the enemy's below. "Shakkaho! Shakkaho! Shakkaho!" she called the attack again and again and again as she air raided the enemies until the one she had mounted was the only one left. She cut it clean in half and then returned to her unit where she sheathed her blade. She felt good. She had fought like that in quite a long time. She felt free as she inhaled the mountain air.

"S-senpai?" one of the others tiptoed near her.

"Hai?" Unohana turned and smiled with a really big smile, not a frenzied smile, like before, but a big, happy smile.

"N-nothing," her comrade backed away. Somehow he found the serene version of his senpai much scarier than the frenzied woman from before. Or, perhaps he couldn't believe he was looking at the same person.

Unohana stopped smiling and looked up at the sky and the moving clouds, "We should head back to headquarters and let them know the enemy has been eliminated."

"Y-yes ma'am!" all of the soldiers saluted at once and ran off. Unohana was confused as to the source of their fear.

* * *

><p><strong>300 years later (1500 years before the present time)<strong>

Unohana was out on patrol alone, her long black hair swishing as she walked. Healing Kido had been discovered and taught to the Soul Reapers. Unohana didn't much care for it, but she undertook it anyway. As she patrolled the area she came across a village and upon entering it saw brutality right out in the open. A small, scrawny kid was being beaten up by a bald, muscular, reddish skinned, thug.

Unohana approached the nearest person. Protocol required her to know the situation before acting. While she would've loved to slice up as many people as she desired without a thought, threats of discharge haunted her and the scent of brimstone and the shrieks of the damned would fill her nose and ears and she swore she would not go to that place. She promised that woman who, in the last half a millennium she had not seen at all.

"Excuse me," Unohana tapped a woman on the shoulder, "what is this?"

The woman she had tapped was very dark skinned and spoke with a very heavy accent and poor common language, "That man he very big and he beat people up for not getting what he desire. We no can stop him."

Unohana decided to take matters into her own hands. She walked into the middle of the conflict without drawing a weapon. "Excuse me, but is brute force really necessary?" she asked the thug.

"This is a personal matter. It doesn't require interference from you Soul Reapers," the man said.

Unohana looked right at him in the eyes and spoke articulately with a serious tone. "Personal matter or not, I will not permit violence in the streets is that understood?" Although the thug desired to just punch the woman out cold, after all he'd beaten up Soul Reapers before, something told him that this particular woman was not someone he should mess with. "If you will not stand down perhaps I should," Unohana began to go for her blade.

"N-no, I'll leave, and quietly," the gigantic man began to leave the village. The young scrawny boy she had helped was very grateful. Although she loved injuries Unohana realized she didn't like seeing them on others if she had not been the one to inflict them. She healed the young man right up and soon she had the whole village praising her as a hero, treating her like royalty. It was a shock to the woman who had done nothing except slaughtered homo sapients and hollows alike, but she welcomed it. She was treated like a queen and, in that village, she fell in love.

It was strange for Unohana to think she could ever feel love at all, but the man she became entranced with was just someone she felt connected to, someone she enjoyed the company of. They were friends at first, often talking over drinks. Unohana didn't stay at that village all the time, she made the necessary check-ins with headquarters and went on missions, but she always found herself returning to that village and being welcomed as the heroine who kept them safe.

The man she talked to she eventually came to appreciate as more than a friend. They would talk and she would tell him stories of her missions. He didn't even seem to care about how much of a blood thirsty maniac she was. In fact he seemed to like it. His name was Zugamor Zane. He was a large man, about a whole head taller than Unohana. He had dark black hair, eyes like the sun and a scar underneath his left eye. He wore a black cloak over a tight-fitting black shirt and jeans.

One time as she was leaving in the middle of the night, after her lover had gone to bed, Zane followed her out. He had pretended to be asleep.

"So you're just going to leave again in the middle of the night, until the next time I see you?" Zane asked her.

"I'm a Soul Reaper," Unohana looked back at him, "I have my duties."

Zane approached her, "then I'm coming with you." Zane walked forward and put a hand on Unohana's shoulder. Unohana was surprised to hear this. "Retsu," they always referred to each other by their given names, "whenever I hear you talk about your adventures it makes me think that maybe that's what I should be doing with my life. Before I came to this village, I was a mercenary. I killed others for money."

"I know what a mercenary is," Unohana responded.

"And so, I want to come with you, save my tainted soul, atone for my past transgressions, like you seem to be doing," Zane said.

Unohana turned to face him, "then come with me," she smiled extending her hand to him, "let us face the future together."

* * *

><p><strong>300 years later<strong>

Unfortunately Unohana's love was not meant to be.

"Zane! Zane!" she was cradling her lover. He had been wounded in battle, perhaps fatally. He was responding to her calls. His attacker stood in front of Unohana bearing down upon her. He stood 14 feet tall. He was made up of thorns with four clawed fingers and three clawed toes. He had a glowing green crest upon his head with matching eye color. Unohana, disheartened flung into battle against the creature. She attacked only to be flung back. The hollow laughed.

"You cannot defeat one who is the pinnacle of hollow evolution. I am Vanguard. I am the stage beyond the pitiful menos grande your kind has slaughtered oh so many times. I am an Adjuchas!" Vanguard swatted Unohana and tried to crush her. Unohana fought back bravely, but every scratch was regenerated, every kido deflected. In the end Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai showed up and forced Vanguard into a retreat.

Vanguard left Yamamoto with a speech. "Know this old man, we hollows will continue to evolve, soon I will reach a base of evolution far past this. We will grow and overpower you soon enough old man. Know this."

Unohana was not paying attention to Vanguard's speech though she was trying to keep Zane alive, but failing. Her healing kido was insufficient. "Zane, don't die. Don't leave me all alone," Unohana sobbed.

"Retsu," Zane reached up and stroke his lover's face, "it's okay. This is okay."

"It's not okay. Zane you can't die! I refuse to let you die!" Unohana shouted.

Zane leaned Unohana to him and kissed her. "Retsu, it really is okay. While I don't think I got all the blood off my hands, I know one thing for certain. I loved you Retsu. You were loved. So, if I have to go, let my memory live on with you. Atone…for us…both." Zane closed his eyes.

It was this turn of events that geared Unohana to making up for the loss of her lover. She mastered healing Kido and she became aware of the sanctity of life. She would never let another man, woman, child, anyone die on her watch to those bastard hollows. From that day forward, she knew right from wrong. The smiling demon of the Soul Society grew a very stable conscience.

* * *

><p><strong>200 years later<strong>

The founder of the academy, Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai, decided that an organization was in order to keep the many Soul Reapers in an orderly group, like a military faction. The Soul King himself approved this decision, but the selections of who would be in charge of the Gotei were made by not the man himself, but the society's newly established judicial branch, the Central Forty Six.

When Unohana found out that she was going to be in charge of the medical division she was stunned, finding a cruel irony in the decision making process. Of course, she understood why. Ever since Zane's death, she had stopped her fighting emphasis, she had become very ladylike, took her lover's last words to heart. She changed her appearance, tying her hair up in front of her in a loose slipknot ponytail. Her Shikai had even manifested as a creature of salvation, though her Bankai was in stark contrast to this. The blood frenzies stopped as she focused on anatomy and medicine. Considering her origins it was a fast learning process. Battle was a rare desire for her now. She could kick some serious ass if elected to fight, but she preferred the sidelines, healing the injured. The stench of blood disgusted her now. Or perhaps that was her way of coping now that the man that she had shared such experiences with was gone.

After the ceremony Unohana settled down for the evening, but found herself unable to sleep. She went to the grave site she had built for her fallen lover and prayed. _I took your words to heart, Zane. _She thought to herself. _I am at peace now, I hope you are too. The call of battle does not rile me up as it once did, I am very thankful for that. _Unohana opened her eyes. _I just wish this didn't have to be what caused it. _Tranquility, in her mind Unohana realized that she enjoyed such a feeling. Looking back on it she wondered why she had such a blood lust in the first place. She knew she just used to do it for kicks, but for some reason this new feeling of being at peace, it felt much better than the jitteriness of being at war.

A presence made itself known behind her. Unohana picked her head and turned to see a face she had not seen in nearly a thousand years. "You."

It was the Soul Reaper with the squirrel-like features, but she was different now, at least her appearance was. She was wearing a hooded beige cape and an orange leotard. She accented her appearance with thigh high orange rubber boots. Her chest was much smaller than Unohana's: a small size a-cup compared to Unohana's B. The woman was carrying a large pyrite-colored staff. The tip of the staff ended in a large round circle. Inside the circle there was a solid triangle. In the center of the triangle there was an eye. There were five rings that hung from either side of the staff. The staff was a foot taller than the woman who was about a few inches taller than Unohana. The woman was also wearing fingerless brown gloves. She also had quite the muscle tone.

"It's been a long time Unohana Retsu," the woman said positioning her staff parallel with the ground and sat on it cross-legged as if it were a witch's broom.

"You look, very different," Unohana said to her.

"I could say the same about you, both inside and out," the woman replied.

"I didn't…get your name last time," Unohana said to the woman.

"The name's Ginunga Rita, I'm the guardian of hell," Rita responded.

"It's…guardian?" Unohana was confused.

Rita scratched the side of her head, "Okay maybe guardian isn't the right word," she looked back at Unohana, "I'm more like the warden."

"Shouldn't you be at your post then?" Unohana asked. Rita disappeared in a puff of smoke and was now hanging upside down with her feet clasped her to her staff looking at Unohana.

"I can go wherever I want, besides my drones can keep the Togabita in check," she said. "Let's talk about you though," Rita said and disappeared, reappearing to Unohana's left, back to sitting cross-legged on her staff. "You've grown exactly as I hoped you would, Unohana Retsu, I'm happy about that."

"Why did you even come before me? Soul Reapers don't interfere with hell just as hell is not supposed to interfere with us," Unohana said.

Rita disappeared and was now on Unohana's right, standing up straight. "I guess you can say I know talent when I see it, besides, I am a Soul Reaper myself, one of the oldest, along with your soutaicho."

"What?" Unohana was surprised.

"I was tasked by the Soul King to be the only Soul Reaper to interfere with hell, but you'll keep my secret won't you? After all, I gave you the life you have. Without me, you'd be rotting in my realm. I have your soul under my lock and key Retsu," Rita said and pushed a finger on the appointed captain's nose, "but you are doing well to atone for yourself." Rita said and floated away from Unohana. The captain trotted after her.

"Rita wait," Unohana said, "Will I…will I ever find true solace?"

"Only you can find that answer Retsu," Rita told her, "it's not up to me."

"Will you ever appear before me again?" Unohana asked.

"Who knows?" Rita responded. "However, if I do, I hope it's not to collect your soul. Is there anything else? I need to be getting back. I only came because I was asked by the Soul King to oversee the selected captains and give my reports as to my opinions of them. I'm surprised to see that you're one of them, but happy at the same time."

"Happy?" Unohana asked.

"I'm happy that I could save a soul without needing to fight," Rita said and began floating a few inches off the ground as she prepared to warp back to hell.

"Rita, one last thing, before you go," Unohana said suddenly.

"Hmm?" Rita said, slowing down her warp.

Unohana smiled, "Thank you for giving me this chance."

Rita smiled back, "Your welcome." She said and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"Rita," Unohana smiled recalling the image of the squirrel-like woman.

"_You're like me, you enjoy beating others to a bloody mess, why hesitate?"_

_I hesitate for Rita. I will make her proud of me, _Unohana thought to herself.

She went to bed after finishing her tea and finally found the ability to fall asleep. Thoughts of the woman who gave her the chance to make something of herself brought her temporary peace.

However, things were not as peaceful as they were in Unohana's mind. Across the Seireitei a lone figure skulked through it, calling to the Zanpakuto of many Soul Reapers, asking them to give into their dark desires. Some answered the call others did not. The caller was Muramasa and he was making the first step to his glorious rebellion. Soon, like Yuna, Unohana and Lelouch had done, many Soul Reapers would soon be walking down memory lane to face the companions they held closest to them. The companions they called their Zanpakuto.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And that folks is the end of this chapter: A long collection of character development leaning into the beginning of the arc itself. Let me know what you think of my interpretation of Unohana's backstory. Next chapter, once I plan out the rest of the arc, the Zanpakuto manifest. Until then dear readers, until then).**


	95. Muramasa Strikes

**(A/N: Hi folks, long time no see. I've been working on my original novel Immortal Memories, the same Immortal Memories that brought you the characters Susanna, Kendra, Naomi, Shisato, Yosei and Treva. I've been working on it over the past few days and I realized how much I missed it so expect production to slow in favor of it at times. Also classes start tomorrow and I know things are going to be crazy for me. On top of that I only have about half of this arc planned out, but I'll let you know when I've hit the edge of the outline, which won't be this chapter. Okay enjoy).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Shinji and the other Visoreds piled back into the warehouse they were still living in. Of course, with a little help from Urahara and their other companions the place wasn't so run down anymore and now quite the comfortable living area. The windows had been fixed. The place was furnished and the upper level now had three separate floors. It had been a heck of a job, but it got done. The first floor was where everyone ate and had the entrance to the sub level for training. The second floor was the girl's floor, Lisa and Mashiro, and the third floor was for the guys: Shinji, Kensei and Rose. Down in the sublevel was a memorial to Love, Hachi and Hiyori. Shinji had decorated Hiyori's grave site with more care than the other two. He still was kicking himself for the last thing he said to her.

"_If you get yourself killed, don't expect me to show up at your funeral"_

"Stupid, stupid thing to say," Shinji mumbled to himself as he knelt down in front of Hiyori's grave for the third time that month. He caressed the headstone and put down a bunch of flowers in front of her grave: yellow roses. "I know you probably would yell at me for bringing these to you, saying stuff like flowers are girly and all that, but," Shinji got to his feet, "as much as I complained about you, you were the one that made things pretty lively around here. It'll be hard moving forward without you," Shinji turned away from the headstone, "You were a good friend." He then glanced back and stared at it for a few more moments before saying, "I don't know if there's some place souls go before they're reincarnated, but if there is, and you see Mari, tell her I said hi and that her prodigies are doing well." Shinji went back up to the main level and sat around to eat again.

"Done moping for the day?" Lisa asked, biting into a meat bun.

"Hey, at least I have some decency to respect the dead," Shinji said, "I don't remember seeing you go to visit your little sister's grave in the Soul Society." Shinji of course was referring to Nanao. While she and Lisa weren't blood related he labeled their relationship pretty well.

Lisa violently slapped the table and stood up. "Do you want to start something?"

"Hey, take it easy Lisa," Kensei said from across the room.

"Dead before I even had a chance to reacquaint myself with her, to even say hi. I couldn't even protect her," Lisa grit her teeth.

"No one blames you Lisa, so stop beating yourself up," Rose told her.

"I am _not_ beating myself up. I'm just…angry about all this. Of all people why did she…why did any of the people that died have to die?" She looked at Kensei. "The boy you saved," she looked at Rose, "your best friend," she looked at Shinji, "your closest companion," she became solemn and put a hand over her heart, "and my imouto." She sniffed in and suddenly punched the table. "And it pisses me off that the Soul Society wouldn't let us come back either. I want to make a difference and yet here we are playing babysitter to Ichigo!"

"Lisa you know why we can't go back we've been over this," Kensei stated.

"We have?" Mashiro put her hands on her head and chin and moved them back and forth.

"For the less gifted then, I'll go over it, again," Shinji said, "Lelouch and the phantoms spent fifteen years cleaning up the Soul Society. They taught villagers to defend themselves, they exposed corrupted nobles and they helped clean up the dirty environments. They were doing what they could to spruce the place up. I swear, before the war started, I couldn't believe when I saw grass growing in Zaraki. Problem is, Lelouch spent so much time showing the Soul Society that they need to fix the Rukongai because we've been lying to souls about how great the Soul Society is that he never really got a chance to clear our condition. True, we're no longer seen as a threat, but we're still Visoreds and thanks to Ichigo's tantrum during the first battle, I don't think the Soul Society is going to want us in their ranks anytime soon. Lelouch doesn't have any proof that we won't do the same thing. There's no evidence suggesting that we won't or that we will so we're taken out as a precaution.

"Of course, at the same time," Shinji began smiling, "Since we used to be high class, we're now a special ops for the dirty jobs under Captain Ukitake."

"You think if Ichigo had played a better role we'd be let back in?" Mashiro asked.

"Couldn't say," Shinji stated, "But, I know Lelouch is getting commemorated for his tactical brilliance. I mean who else would use two of the toughest fighters in all of the Soul Society as _decoys_? So because he's such a shining star that puts Ichigo's involvement a little to the wayside. True, I think Ichigo's a hero in his own right, but he's just played as another pawn in Lelouch's schemes. Hell, save for keeping Rukia alive, I think he's done more harm than good."

"But he's our friend," Mashiro complained.

"Hey even friends can be idiots. You saw what happened in the first battle, unless you didn't regain consciousness like I did, that demon inside Ichigo got Unohana to fight seriously and now here we are making sure he doesn't go bonkers again. If I didn't know any better I'd say the Central Forty Six is setting us up to be cannon fodder when Ichigo finally loses it," Shinji stated.

"But Ichigo's still in the Soul Society right now, last I heard," Lisa spoke up.

"And if he goes bonkers there Unohana is more than capable of bringing him under control. Plus there's the other captains and Orihime-chan's with him so I'm sure he'll be fine," Shinji said.

Of course what Shinji did not know was that Ichigo was about to be anything, but fine and the chain of events that would follow this day would ultimately lead into the most chaotic event in all of the Soul Society since the phantoms downfall twenty years ago. But the events that precede that chaos are unfolding now.

Back in the Soul Society things were proceeding as normal as can be. The 6th and 10th divisions were working diligently to set up the trial system that would replace the old system ruled by the Central Forty Six. It would be the end of October before the system was fully operational, but trials were happening here and there using the new system to test it to make sure it worked and working it was. Of course, besides being busy, things were also getting to be quite chaotic. Due to the workload Lelouch not only had to push back his marriage date towards mid-January, but he also had to give the Quincy First Response responsibilities to Yuna's division so that his division was not overtaxed with the new trial system responsibilities.

Lelouch was sitting in his office filling out paper work when he heard Rangiku ranting and raving. "Come on Haineko! Get out here!" Lelouch, knowing that he wouldn't be able to concentrate unless he saw to his vice-captain's problem, went next door. He walked in to see Rangiku throw her sword angrily into the hard wood floor of her office, growling.

"I hope you plan on paying for the damage," Lelouch stated staring at the chip in the floor.

"Oh, taicho," Rangiku's head swung in her captain's direction and she smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing what all the fuss is about," Lelouch leaned against the doorway, "I'm trying to work and while it's nice to see you taking an initiative to train yourself for once, keep your anger to a minimum."

Rangiku collapsed on the couch and put her hands behind her head. "You don't understand taicho, Haineko's always like this," she whined. Before she could go into detail a knock came from the second entrance to Rangiku's office. "Come in." Momo and Susanna both walked into her office.

"Ah, Lelouch-dono, I didn't think you'd be here, but I'm glad you are," Susanna blurted out.

"Yes, maybe you have an idea as well, or perhaps you are affected too," Momo said.

"What's the trouble?" Lelouch folded his arms.

"Have either of you been having a problem with your Zanpakuto. I was just training outside the gate, but Raimeinodo keeps sealing without my permission," Susanna stated.

"It's almost the same with Tobiume, only she won't talk to me," Momo responded.

"You're lucky it's just this once," Rangiku stated, "With Haineko it's constant."

Lelouch quickly turned on his heel and left the office. "Taicho!" Rangiku called to him.

"Lelouch-dono, wait up," Susanna stated, running after him. She put a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to go out and see if I can chat with Eien Tamashi and after that I'm going to the Head Captain's office to report this," Lelouch said.

"Why do you sound so bitter?" Susanna stated, noting the aggravation and crispness to Lelouch's tone. Lelouch simply walked away. "Ah, Lelouch-dono!" Susanna called after him again. She sighed and smiled. _He just needs his space. _She put on a tough look. _I should probably tell Homura-taicho about this._ Susanna then made her way to her division.

Lelouch stood outside in his division's training grounds and unsheathed Eien Tamashi. He held her in front of him and studied the blade. _Her reiatsu is weak, but why? Is she hurt…damaged? Is there something going on in the world of Zanpakuto? And as I'm standing here…it's slowly getting weaker, but why?_ Lelouch paused and stood silently with a clear mind for a few seconds, as if expecting one of Eien Tamashi's usual snarky comments. When nothing happened his scowl deepened. _That's not a good sign._ He put his sword away and marched for Division One.

Ichigo woke up later that morning to a rather unusual scene when he walked outside. Kukaku, rather than lazing around was in Jinzen, concentrating. Ichigo stood by quietly and waited to see if Kukaku would get up anytime soon and he could ask her about her choice for early morning training, but to his surprise the wait was only a few more seconds. Kukaku put away her sword and then addressed the teen.

"You do know that if I was really in my inner world you wouldn't have been able to pull me out of it even if you smacked me in the back of the head right," Kukaku stated.

"Wait, you mean you weren't communicating with your Zanpakuto?" Ichigo asked.

"I've been trying fruitlessly for the past hour," Kukaku stated, looking forward, "Kaien received a notice this morning from Ukitake about how Soul Reapers across the Seireitei are having trouble communicating and using their Zanpakuto," she turned to look at Ichigo, "The initial report apparently came from Lelouch. He stated that he felt his sword's reiatsu to be very faint. How's Zangetsu?"

Ichigo put a hand at the base of his sword and closed his eyes, "He seems fine to me," Ichigo stated.

"Try using a Getsuga Tensho," Kukaku suggested.

"Huh?" Ichigo was confused.

"There's no better test than to make sure your Shikai is functioning," Kukaku told him and turned to face him, "Bakudo number 39: Okasen!" The arc shield appeared. "Your Getsuga Tensho should be able to rip through this shield no problem."

"But…"

"Don't worry about me," Kukaku said, "Residual damage from a full powered Shikai blast going through this shield shouldn't injure me all that badly. If you're worried don't go full power."

"All right then," Ichigo said and grabbed Zangetsu and held it in front of him before holding his sword high above his head, "Getsuga Tensho!" He swung down with tremendous force, but much to his amazement the blast was only as powerful as his weakest level of Getsuga and it dissipated before it even reached Kukaku. Ichigo was surprised. Kukaku was not. "What do you think this means?" Ichigo asked.

"Whatever it means, it's nothing good," Kukaku stated. "We'll have to wait to hear from higher up before we make any baseless assumptions."

"Baseless assumptions about what?" Orihime asked, coming outside to meet up with her boyfriend and his cousin. Kukaku explained the situation to her.

"Orihime," Ichigo said as he put Zangetsu back on his back, "I want you to go back to Karakura Town and tell Tatsuki to come here."

"Uh sure, but why?" Orihime asked.

"This was a while ago, you had your part time job to go to and Tatsuki and I were headed to the arcade. She told me that her powers seemed as close to a Soul Reaper's without being such," Ichigo stated. "Whatever's going on it could be affecting her too, and Yoruichi-san and Urahara-san. At the same time though, if a fight breaks out she's a much better combatant if we wind up against captain class enemies."

"You sound like your expecting our Zanpakuto to turn on us," Kukaku said.

Ichigo looked at her seriously, "It's a gut feeling, but that might be what's about to happen."

"What should I do?" Orihime asked.

"Inform Ishida and Chad of the situation. The three of you should watch Karakura Town for any problems if this spreads to Sensei and Hirako and the others. I trust Tatsuki the most to have my back and," Ichigo looked at his hand, "I have the worst feeling that I might lose control again."

"I'll do it," Orihime said to Ichigo, "but please be careful."

Ichigo smiled at her, "You know I will."

Kukaku lit her pipe up, "You sound like a knight telling his princess to stay safe and that he'll come back after the battle is over," Kukaku chuckled.

"Ichigo is my knight though," Orihime smiled with a maidenly look on her face. Ichigo blushed.

Kukaku laughed, "Well then, princess, go and protect yourself. Leave your knight to do some real fighting. You don't have to worry about his welfare," she put an arm around the back of Ichigo's neck, "this guy's not going to push up daisies with me around to watch his back."

"Arigato, Shiba-sama," Orihime said and took off for the Shiba Family Senkaimon.

"So," Kukaku said, letting Ichigo go and taking another smoke, "while we wait for your friend to show up, what's say we check up on Kaien and Rukia and see if they're having an issue." Ichigo nodded in agreement and both went to the 13th Division.

In the middle of the afternoon Byakuya began heading home from the division. Renji saw him and ran up to him. "Sir, where are you going, is everything all right?" Renji asked.

"I'm going to make sure my family is all right. You're in charge of the sixth division until my return, Renji," Byakuya told him.

"Sir," Renji saluted, "you can count on me." Byakuya disappeared on the spot.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

In a cave underneath the Sokyoku Hill, many odd individuals were gathering together from a catgirl with lilac fur and burgundy hair, to a brunette woman dressed in a traditional white, Japanese kimono with her hair down while wearing a plum tree shaped hairpin, with two bells strewn through her outfit, to a masked Samurai to a baboon with a snake for a tail. All of the individuals were vastly different from one another and there were many of them.

The den they were all in was slowly becoming packed and a newcomer to the group made his way down the stairs to everyone else. The newcomer was male. He wasn't wearing a shirt. He had long silver hair coming down to his shoulders. He had foxlike ears, was wearing gray pants and had ruby colored eyes. He also had a fox's tail. He was incredibly muscular so the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt didn't bother any of the female individuals in the area, except for one dressed in white with periwinkle hair and pink lips who merely scowled at him. She was sitting by another woman with blue skin and lilac hair. She had a fish fin on her head and had elfish ears and was wearing a blue-violet skirt and a sea-green t-shirt.

The lilac furred, burgundy haired catgirl scampered over to the foxlike man. "Darling you came," she grappled onto the fox's arm and nuzzled her head against it.

"Oi, Haineko you know that pretty boy," one of the individuals at a nearby table called to the catgirl. The individual was draconic in appearance. He had iron gray skin a dragon-like head and a long reptilian tail. He had bright blue eyes and was wearing torn, black hakama. He had a pair of wings folded in along his reptilian torso. He was sitting at the table with a chick with long braided orange hair wearing a brown beret and a brown shoulderless battle dress with a breast guard over it even though her mammaries were below normal levels. She had thigh high black socks and blue, rubber ankle-high boots. Sitting next to her, across from the draconic individual was a ninjaesque individual. He was wearing a jade green version of the Onmitsukido robes and had a dark blue scarf worn around his face, covering everything below his eyes. He had cornflower blonde hair.

The foxlike man vanished in the blink of an eye and brought his clawed hand underneath the chin of the draconian. "Ever heard of the term every rose has its thorn?" he asked. "Well this is my thorn. Looks can be deceiving Tetsuryu."

"H-how do you know…"

"Your name? Should be obvious," The foxlike man stood up straight and looked around the room, "after all we're all Zanpakuto here aren't we? You look exactly like your namesake, wasn't a far cry."

"So who does that make you then?" the orange haired girl next to Tetsuryu asked.

"Me," the foxlike man put his hands in his pockets and grinned with a genuine smile. "The name's Shinso and I'm less Shin and more So," his opened his gleaming red eyes and gave a more devilish smile to the three Zanpakuto over at the table, "got it?"

The Zanpakuto at the table merely swallowed.

"Let's try to remember we're all on the same team, shall we?" Muramasa's voice echoed through the chambers.

"You again, huh?" From the other side of the cave dwelling, a snow-tiger humanoid with blue parachute pants and wearing fingerless gloves called to him.

"Yes, me," Muramasa responded.

"You're the one that assembled us here," the periwinkle haired woman stated.

"I did indeed," he responded.

"So what's the deal?" the baboon asked. "How much longer are we going to be underground here for?"

"Not for much longer," Muramasa responded, "We are still waiting for a few more allies and then we can strike."

"And how much longer is that?" the masked Samurai asked. "Must we continue to play this waiting game? I am so sick of waiting."

"No," Muramasa responded, blinking as his left eye bled. He wiped the away the tear, "Now we make great war."

* * *

><p><strong>22:00 that same day<strong>

Tatsuki had shown up a few hours ago. Ichigo and Kukaku gave her the rundown. Both Kaien and Rukia reported having problems with their Zanpakuto. The situation was becoming increasingly unsettling and Ichigo hoped some good news would be delivered soon. As things stood now, he and Tatsuki were sharing the guest room at the Shiba manor that he and Orihime had been sharing the past few weeks. Both were getting ready to call it a night, but before both crawled into bed, Tatsuki had to speak her mind.

"Ichigo," she said as both teens sat at either edge of the bed.

"Yeah," he responded.

"Why did you send for me?" Tatsuki asked. "Was it really just because you trust me?"

Ichigo stared forward at the wall. "You're worried about Kaibun breaking loose aren't you?" Ichigo asked. Tatsuki tensed up, but just let out a grunt of acknowledgement.

"I know I suppressed her, but…Kaibun is like a Zanpakuto Spirit. What if whatever's out there starts affecting me too," Tatsuki turned towards Ichigo, "If Kaibun gets loose I don't want to think about what could happen. Kaibun's not like a normal Zanpakuto spirit! She and I don't have a synergistic bond. She acts completely of her own accord and she's several times more powerful than me too. If she gets loose it'll be big trouble for everyone involved including you. You were lucky I was drained already during the battle against Talbumosuke or Kaibun might've gone screaming at you when you went berserk." Tatsuki put a hand on her chest. "I know I've suppressed her and she hasn't bothered me, but…"

"If that's the case that's why you're here as well," Ichigo spoke up, "You've suppressed Kaibun, you can do it again. You are an anomaly. I trust you to fight at my side. You have the power to help and…if I," Ichigo started looking solemn, "lose control, I need you to beat me to my senses," Ichigo put a hand on his chest, "I need to get this thing in me to recognize my friends. And just because I won't hurt Orihime, doesn't mean something else won't. She's safer where she is," Ichigo stated. "And if I have you watching out for me you can knock me out if absolutely necessary," Ichigo joked.

Tatsuki cracked a grin, "That is so like you." She crawled underneath the covers on her side of the bed. "Goodnight Ichigo,"

"Night," the teen got in on his side and the two friends faced away from each other. Both had barely begun drifting off when Kukaku threw open the door. The light from the hall caused Ichigo and Tatsuki to groan.

"Both of you come with me. The Head Captain just called an emergency meeting at the Sokyoku Hill and he wants both of you there," Kukaku glared.

"Right, let's go," Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu and he and Tatsuki followed the Shiba woman out into the night. Kaien and Rukia were at the 13th Division. Lelouch had told Kukaku to go home and wait for a development rather than stay at division 10.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this," Kukaku stated.

Atop Sokyoku hill, more than just Ichigo, Tatsuki, Kukaku and the captains had been summoned. All of the vice-captains, plus each and every officer that had fought in the war was present. Missing from the summons were Hisana, Kenpachi and Yachiru. The former was at home still watching her children, at Byakuya's request and the latter were lost in the Rukongai. Yumichika and Ryou were Squad Eleven's representatives. Besides that the entire senior officer group of the second division had been called as had Shisato and Vera and Rukia were also on the hill. However, Yamamoto and Sasakibe were missing from the scene.

"That's not like the Head Captain to call assembly and then not show up," Lelouch mused. He didn't like this one single bit.

"It seems rather odd that not just the captains, but many senior officers and vice-captains would be summoned here as well," Ashido pointed out.

"I was thinking the exact same thing," Yuna agreed.

"It would seem as if everyone that fought in the war is here, with a few reasonable exceptions," Hitsugaya noted.

"I don't like the looks of these storm clouds or this fog either," Stefan growled.

"Easy there Stefan, it's natural to become disoriented by drastic visual alterations," Tosen commented.

"Oh of course you're not having any problems Tosen-taicho," Rangiku complained. Lelouch gave her a glare. "Ah, sorry, I'm out of line."

"No harm done, even without my sight even I know that this area foretells bad things," Tosen stated.

"Well aren't you a natural prophet," Gin joked, "But I hear what you're saying. Something about this assembly and the atmosphere doesn't seem quite right ta me and that should mean a lot comin outta my mouth."

Tosen suddenly turned his head sharply towards the rickety bridge from the Senzaikyu. "Movement."

Everyone looked in the direction Tosen's head was turned and through the fog and across the bridge, before tumbling onto the ground came Sasakibe Chojiro.

"Isane! Quickly!" Unohana ordered.

"Hai!" Isane rushed to the first division vice-captain's side to apply first aid. Ichigo ran over as well. "Oi! Are you okay? Who did this to you?"

"Kurosaki-san, yelling at the patient will not make things any better," Unohana stood behind him. Ichigo turned to look at her and she smiled at him, "Please try to calm down."

"H-hai," Ichigo sweated and took a few steps away to give Isane some room.

"Honestly Ichigo, getting riled up doesn't accomplish anything," Tatsuki told him. Ichigo simply turned and looked the other way.

"We've been set up haven't we?" Yuna asked, growing anxious.

"Well thanks for pointin dat out Captain Obvious," Gin chuckled.

"Oh, of course," Yuna exasperated with a tone of sarcasm, "I forgot some of us know how to trick people like it was breathing air."

Susanna cleared her throat to indicate Lelouch, but Yuna either didn't hear it or didn't acknowledge it.

"Hey, hey, no reason to lash out at lil old me," Gin said, playing the victim.

"What's happened to the Head Captain do you think Kaien-dono?" Rukia asked, worried.

"I don't know," Kaien closed his eyes, disappointed that he could not answer Rukia's question.

"I'm scared onee-sama," Naomi said to Kendra.

"Captain what do we do?" Renji asked Byakuya.

More and more concerns and cries and worries were thrown out faster than a diving peregrine falcon. Lelouch tried counting to ten only to find all of the chatter around him frustrating. He finally lost his temper. "Enough!" he shouted. "The Head Captain isn't here right now, Sasakibe is out and our Zanpakuto may not be working completely, but that's no reason to start losing our heads just because of a little bad weather. There is no reason to be lashing out at each other, feeling scared or wondering what we should do. This is pathetic!" Everyone listened to Lelouch and turned in his direction. "Honestly, are we Soul Reapers or school children?"

"Lelouch-kun makes an excellent point," Shunsui added to the tenth division captain's speech, "So it's stormy and we're in a bad spot here. I'm not losing it so no one else should be either. So let's all calm down and take a deep breath. That means you too Ichigo-kun, your reiatsu's a little tightly wound at the moment."

Everyone did as Shunsui suggested. "Thank you Kyoraku-taicho," Lelouch said to him. Shunsui merely welcomed him by tipping his hat. "Now," Lelouch continued, "let's calmly figure out what to do next."

"That won't be necessary," a voice called from behind Lelouch everyone turned to look as the fog began to dissipate.

Standing before them was a man with brown hair, pointed boots, white uniform and a fur collar. "Who are you?" Ichigo scowled, grabbing the end of Zangetsu's handle, prepared to draw it at a moment's notice.

Naomi, Momo and Susanna appeared in front of the rest of the group through the use of Shunpo, also prepared to draw out their weapons at a moment's notice. The figure did not answer or respond to the threats.

_Should I use Geass, or is it too soon? Perhaps I should let the situation percolate for a bit before resorting to such measures, _Lelouch thought. "If you won't answer to your identity, answer plainly: you are the one who called us here in place of the Head Captain aren't you?"

The figure smirked slightly, "What good would the answer to that question do you?"

"This ain't any fun," Gin said whipping out his Zanpakuto, "It's obvious he's the enemy. Let me kill him," He drew back his short sword, "Shoot to Kill, Shinso!" Gin's target dodged to the side from the forceful thrust of the blade. He then sent a forceful gale out towards Gin and everyone else and within moments the foxlike Zanpakuto, Shinso was on top of Sokyoku hill. Gin's eyes opened, recognizing the individual. With Gin still in shock, the foxlike Zanpakuto held up his clawed hand and instantly his nails went shooting forward and impaled Gin in five different places through the chest before retracting. Gin clutched his sudden injury and dropped to one knee, eyes still open.

"Gin!"  
>"Ichimaru-senpai!" Rangiku and Izuru ran to his side immediately. The wounds were concentrated, but otherwise through and through. Both became bitter and vengeful on the spot.<p>

"Growl, Haineko!"  
>"Raise up your head, Wabisuke!" Nothing happened, confusing both and shocking mostly everyone.<p>

"Bare your fangs, Yaju Kokuo!"  
>"Kill from the Shadows, Akuma Ansatsu!"<br>"Fly, Tetsuryu!"  
>"Shed no Tears, Akki Satsugai!"<br>"Blow Away, Yukan'na Kaze!"  
>"Sit upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru!"<br>"Snap, Tobiume!"  
>"Howl, Zabimaru!"<br>"Motivate, Yogo Keikai!"  
>"Strike Twice, Raimeinodo!"<br>"Duel, Meiyo Okami!" **(Honorable Wolf)  
><strong>"Fight, Tataki no Senshi!"  
>"Explode with Intensity, Kyodai Bakudan!"<br>"Show your loyalty, Yaban Tsuyo-sa!"  
>"Bloom, Fujikujaku!"<br>"Rankle the Seas and Skies, Nejibana!"  
>"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"<p>

One by one many of the Soul Reapers called for their Zanpakuto, but it was to no avail. Not a single Zanpakuto that was called upon listened to its master. Byakuya promptly stepped forward. "What have you done to our Zanpakuto? What is your name? What are you?" He asked bluntly.

"What I have done is liberated your Zanpakuto from you Soul Reapers," the ryoka stated.

"Liberated or stolen," Lelouch scowled. "Either way I suppose it doesn't matter," he reached for his contact lens, "You will retur—"

Before Lelouch could finish his statement a blur of red appeared in front of him and a hard, underhand punch was delivered to Lelouch's diaphragm. Lelouch, disoriented and hunched over, fighting to prevent the natural movement of dropping to his knees, craned his head up and found himself staring his own Zanpakuto right in the face. He tried to speak, but she had hit him so hard that he would be mute for several minutes. Lelouch looked at her face. He did not see the carefree, crimson haired witch reflected in the spirits eyes. What he saw was an angry spirit of vengeance. Eien Tamashi was scowling at him, looking at him with a disgusted look of either pity or hate. Eien Tamashi vanished and reappeared next to Shinso and the ryoka. Lelouch saw a blade that had missed cutting Eien Tamashi angled down at the ground in front of him. The wielder was Susanna. "Lelouch-dono, are you all right?" she asked him. Lelouch simply nodded.

"Why are you doing this?" Momo asked. "If you're going to waltz in here and harm a captain and brainwash our Zanpakuto, I hope you are prepared to face the consequences!" Momo shouted.

"I did not brainwash anyone. Your Zanpakuto tolerate you all and you Soul Reapers abuse the power you are given by us," the ryoka replied.

"Lies!" Momo shouted.

Hitsugaya restrained her by putting a hand firmly on her shoulder to prevent her from charging Muramasa down, "You said 'us', does that mean you are a Zanpakuto as well?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I am. My name is Muramasa," the Zanpakuto responded, "and as I've said before I have liberated all of your Zanpakuto to awaken to their domestic instincts."

"I call bullshit!" Kukaku shouted, "There's no way you liberated our Zanpakuto! We are one in the same being!"

"If that's what you think, ask them yourselves," Muramasa stated and wiped away a drop of blood from his eye and an explosion erupted from the Seireitei.

"Those explosions," Kukaku's mouth hung open. Only her Zanpakuto could produce one of those explosions so magnificently in magnitude.

A second explosion erupted, this time accompanied by the echoing sound of bullets. Yolanda froze. "A-Akki Satsugai?"

A cold snap erupted in another location, Rukia and Hitsugaya both confirmed the presence of their Zanpakuto.

A fourth explosion accompanied by the sound of thunder and a burst of petal-like blades could be seen in the far distance, signifying the presences of Senbonzakura and Raimeinodo. Muramasa snapped his fingers and all of the Zanpakuto he had freed showed up in assembly.

Stefan stared at Yaju Kokuo. If he was the beauty then his Zanpakuto was the beast. Yaju Kokuo was covered in dark brown fur and hunched over. He had a back like a hedgehog and the head of a bull dog with the fangs of a piranha. He had four-fingered hands and three-fingered toes. His tail was decidedly rat-like and his eyes were yellower than gold itself. He was wearing shredded brown slacks and nothing else.

Kendra's eyes were fixated on Akuma Ansatsu. Her Zanpakuto, male in gender, stood alongside Yaju Kokuo with his face framed in shadow by the hood he wore on his head. No facial features were visible. In his right hand was Kendra's Shikai. His left hand had claws sticking out of the leather gloves he was wearing on both hands. His entire body was covered by a leather suit and he was wearing at least five belts around his legs, tightening his pants to his body.

Yosei recognized Tetsuryu immediately. He certainly lived up to the name Iron Dragon with his iron skin and draconic appearance. Yolanda saw her Zanpakuto sidled right up next to Yosei's. She could not mistake the braided orange hair or the beret upon her partner's head. Nor could Naomi mistake the ninjaesque, Jade uniformed blonde spirit that was Yukan'na Kaze.

Izuru eyeballed the weighed down hunchbacked black haired man: Wabisuke.

Isane took note of her Zanpakuto, arms folded and it appeared to be glaring at her. Itegumo had blue hair made to look like an upside down lotus flower on top of her head and red eyes. Itegumo was wearing a silk, lilac body suit that covered everything except her hands and feet with white clouds printed in random places on it. Her feet were covered by large white combat boots. On her hands she wore blue gloves with emeralds on the back of them. The spirit was an entire foot shorter than her owner.

Hitsugaya saw Hyorinmaru with his sea green hair, X-shaped scar and purpole outfit. The Zanpakuto's eyes seemed directed not at him, but apparently were darting around the entire hill as if searching for something. Momo saw Tobiume up there as well. Her brown haired, ribbon accessorized Zanpakuto stood next to Hyorinmaru.

Byakuya saw the masked Samurai, Senbonzakura and Renji the baboon that was Zabimaru.

Yuna saw her Zanpakuto high up in the sky as well. It took the form of a woman about as old as Mari had been, but she had wavy blonde hair that reached down to her shoulders and eyes the color of a chinchilla's fur. She was wearing a green chest plate and heeled metal boots, the color of sapphires. She wore red, leather gloves like the color of blood. She was beautiful and majestic and a faint playful smile could be seen upon her lips.

Susanna glanced at the silver haired, emerald-eyed young man, casually dressed in all black except for the fact that he was wearing no shoes and had large gray wings upon his back. He was sitting on air with his right leg crossed over his left knee with his left elbow on the ball of his right foot.

Ashido gazed upon the flat-chested, pale blonde haired, golden eyed wolf-like woman that was Meiyo Okami. She was wearing a mint green battle robe, cut low, and she had tufts of fur along her wrists and ankles. She was not wearing anything on her feet. Her tail stuck straight up behind her.

Although he could not see her, Tosen could sense Suzumushi. She had six insectid wings and a cricket-like body and wings. She wore a mask over her eyes that extended over the bridge of her nose which her green eyes poked through. She had jagged teeth and long black hair.

Haineko stood with a hand on her hip, bearing down upon Rangiku. Tataki no Senshi, a snow tiger humanoid, simply folded his arms and glared down upon his master: Shisato with the gaze of a predator.

Kyodai Bakudan was a man dressed in an all blue suit except for his white boots and shoulder pads. His right eye appeared to be missing. He was wearing an ocean blue hood over his face that covered his entire face from side except his eyes. And besides the other eye-patch covered one his left eye was milky white.

Yumichika saw Rur'iro Kujaku in all of his feathered glory.

Yaban Tsuyo'sa looked about as intelligent as a caveman. He was big, green and had a pig-like face with a Jamaican hairstyle along with a nose ring. He was a little hunched over and wore armor along the backs of his arms with the topside of an anvil along the tips by his arms.

Ashisogi Jizou appeared in his bald, mutated butterfly glory and in contrast to her father's ugly Zanpakuto, Nemu's spirit manifested as a woman with big bosoms, pink hair, a blue mask around her eyes, a mahogany t-shirt, and green parachute pants. Her hair moved about above her head as though Tekubi-kiri Tamashi were underwater.

The blue, fish-like Zanpakuto that was Nejibana appeared as did the pale-skinned, periwinkle haired woman that was Sode no Shirayuki.

Vera, with her good eye, fixated it upon Chi Kamisori. The aptly named Blood Razor was flecked with the iron rich liquid across her skin and clothes. She had crimson hair several shades more vibrant than Eien Tamashi and her hair was styled into four pigtails. Two in front of her that came down to her chest level, approximately the same size as her master and two that came down all the way to her waist in back of her. Chi Kamisori had blood colored irises and pink bows tied around the edges of her pigtails. She was wearing a dark navy dress that didn't cover her arms at all and came down to her waist where the skirt portion then came down to her knees. She was wearing white sneakers with blood red laces and white, knee high socks. She was smiling cheerfully and spinning the spoked portion of her weapon.

Minazuki, Katen Kyokotsu and Sogyo no Kotowari were strangely absent, but the lack of their presence, as well as Gonryomaru's told Lelouch that Muramasa had directed them elsewhere, given Unohana, Shunsui and Ukitake could not call upon their Shikai.

Ichigo was understandably surprised when Zangetsu also stood at assembly with the other Zanpakuto. "Old man…why?"

"Tonight marks the downfall of the Soul Reapers. Long live the Zanpakuto!" Muramasa declared and created a mountainous structure upon the Sokyoku Hill which the Zanpakuto all took a random spot upon or continued to float aimlessly in the air.

As if swimming through air, Eien Tamashi appeared in front of the other Zanpakuto and snapped her fingers, activating Kokoro Hassai, giving all of the Soul Reapers, and Tatsuki a splitting headache as Kyodai Bakudan prepped another bomb. Kukaku was the first to see it and notice it was of the "extra bang" variety. "Everybody scatter!" she shouted, not that it needed to be said.

Chaos swept through the Seireitei like herpes through a sexually active high school student body. Everyone ran in different directions, trying to escape the explosion. Some of the Zanpakuto pursued their masters. Others went on a wanton destructive warpath, allowing their masters to act as traffic cohntrol.

Kaien, Renji and Rukia were grouped together as Sode no Shirayuki, Nejibana and Zabimaru cornered them.

"Well Kaien, you're the smart one," Renji readied his blade, "Any ideas?"

"Try to isolate them. A one-on-one fight is probably the best thing for each of us. Isolated we can freely talk to our Zanpakuto. Turned on us or not…they are still our Zanpakuto, they will explain themselves. Hado 58: Tenran!" The gale force Hurricance disrupted the calm of battle and Kaien took that opportunity to tear after Nejibana and get her to pursue him to another location.

In the tail of Zabimaru, Renji's Shikai appeared and the whip sword went flying at him and Rukia. Both jumped out of the way.

Sode no Shirayuki blocked them off. "Tsugi no Mai: Hakuren." The blast of ice divided Renji and Rukia, but not for long. A wave of pink caught Renji's eye off to his right. "Rukia! Look out!" he called. Renji dove down to the ground and landed on one knee on solid ground. The sixth division second in command looked around only to notice that he had lost sight of Rukia from his angle.

"Having a problem, partner?" turned to his right to see Zabimaru standing on the rooftop nearby him. Behind Renji's location was the area where Kaien and Ichigo had done battle. In front of him was an endless winding pathway through the Seireitei.

"Zabimaru," Renji looked at the baboon, "I thought we were comrades. What's brought this on?"

The snake head began to talk, "We're tired of your failures Renji. We refuse to be used by a weakling like you."

"Weakling!" Renji got pissed off. "In case you forgot, I—"

"Renji, you are a weakling because nothing you've done has been the result of your own efforts. We have always helped you. You are nothing without us and you hold us back," the baboon spoke. "So now," Renji's Shikai appeared in the snake's mouth, "we're going to kill you."

Across the streets, Rukia was okay. She had landed on a rooftop a few dozen meters away from Renji and was now staring down not just Sode no Shirayuki, but also Senbonzakura. She braced herself for the two on one, but in a flash a figure appeared behind Senbonzakura. The movement was so quick Rukia did not hear the Kido being cast as Byakuya appeared and blasted Senbonzakura in the back with a Sokatsui. Byakuya tore after Senbonzakura, leaving Rukia to deal with Sode no Shirayuki. Senbonzakura came off Byakuya's attack and unleashed Bankai against his owner. Byakuya dodged the billions of blades and made his way towards an area that hovered over the Seireitei sewers. The blades followed him into the building and Byakuya disappeared from sight.

At the same time, Lelouch, still clutching his stomach, brought himself to the area where Ichigo and Kenpachi had once done battle. He was determined to make it to the first division, find clues about the head captain, but he was cut off and stopped by Eien Tamashi.

It had been a little bit, so now Lelouch had the ability to speak. "So after all we've been through, this is how you treat me?" Lelouch tried to guilt her. "I've done everything you've suggested, put up with you for over a century and a quarter and this is what you do in response?"

"I have no need to justify myself to you," Eien Tamashi responded with her Shikai cape billowing in the wind, "The fact of the matter is that I'm sick of you Lelouch and the path I desire to walk is a path so dark you would never dare to walk it again." She charged a gigantic fireball and launched it at Lelouch.

Meanwhile, along the street where Hisana had used her Bankai for the first time, Zangetsu had found Ichigo and the two were clashing. Zangetsu had the advantage.

"What's the deal old man? Why are you on his side?" Ichigo shouted, "Answer me!"

Zangetsu did not respond. He simply retracted his blade and took a panning swing at Ichigo, holding the blade vertically, but swinging horizontally. He threw Ichigo off balance and forced the Soul Reaper to dodge backwards when he swung down again. Angered Ichigo flung himself into battle, taking several swings at Zangetsu, but having each strike blocked effortlessly, as if Zangetsu knew his move right before he made it.

At this same time, Muramasa was interested in locating Tatsuki. She was not a Soul Reaper, but he sensed a power within her begging to be freed. The spirit found the raven haired teenager beating back Tataki no Senshi in straight up hand to hand combat while an injured Shisato lay upon ground, bleeding from her forehead and too tired to continued fighting due to her pregnancy.

Tataki no Senshi backed off when he saw Muramasa show up. "You are free to return to base for now," Muramasa told the humanoid cat.

"Hai," Tataki no Senshi vanished from sight.

"What are you up to?" Tatsuki said to Muramasa, already in her Ashen Skin form.

"I was looking for you," Muramasa stated, "You possess quite a lot of power for a mere human and I can sense a presence deep within you begging to be set free."

Tatsuki took a left lead stance, panicking, "I won't let you free her!"

"You don't have a choice," Muramasa responded.

Tatsuki took the offensive straight off. "Kaen Ryu!" she spiraled towards Muramasa, coating her body in flames, but the Zanpakuto dodged out of the way. "Kyoi Oba!" Tatsuki kicked fiercely at Muramasa, but she missed by a very large margin. No, it was more like something inside Tatsuki had made her miss. Tatsuki retreated away from Muramasa when she felt her head suddenly feel heavy like she suffered a five second hangover. Muramasa appeared in front of her and held out his hand in front of her before curling his thumb onto his palm and then curled his index finger over his thumb.

Tatsuki was paralyzed, unable to move. "I can sense the great power within you. It's longing to be free so much that it is directly interfering with your ability to fight. I've never used my power to free a being that is not a Zanpakuto, but the composition of the power within you seems close enough that it might work. Or it could kill you, which would be of no consequence to me," Muramasa stated and let out a pulse of energy into Tatsuki's body. Tatsuki staggered back, holding her body as it began to catch fire without burning her. She could feel Kaibun's presence. Trying to hold back Kaibun made Tatsuki feel like a water balloon still being filled and threatening to burst.

The teen shuffled backwards having movement in her legs, "Don't lose control, don't lose control, don't lose control," she repeated.

Muramasa chuckled with a smirk, "Foolish human. How can you lose something you never had to begin with?"

A buildup of energy began to surge around Tatsuki and a mad cackling came along with it. Shisato lifted up her head and held it, watching the scene unfold before her.

"Noooooo!" Tatsuki screamed and then let out an agonizing scream feeling as if her soul was being ripped in half. Suddenly a flaming presence emerged from her body and left Tatsuki lying on the ground, panting. She sat up to see what had happened and for the first time she was able to see the source of her power in her true form.

Kaibun was nothing like Tatsuki expected her to look like. Kaibun's body was completely on fire. Kaibun took the form of an hourglass bodied, female figure. Her arms and legs were very humanoid except for the fact that Kaibun's feet were very bird like with flaming, clawed talons. Kaibun's wings, rather than being tucked in, flapped down and dragged along the ground as they connected directly to her arms. They were bat-like. Kaibun's face was the only part of her body not on fire, except for her eyes, of which flame leaked from the holes of which eyes should be. Kaibun had blonde hair in a ponytail with her hair covering her right eye.

Kaibun looked up at the sky, looked at Tatsuki and then back up at the sky. She laughed joyously as if her new found freedom was the best thing in the world. "I'm free!" Kaibun declared. "Free at last!" She felt elated and let her reiatsu surge around her, forcing Muramasa a slight bit away from her. She looked at the brown haired, pointy shoed spirit. "I suppose I should thank you for my freedom."

"Yes, I am Muramasa," the Zanpakuto bowed to shallowly to Kaibun, "I am a Zanpakuto freeing all of the other Zanpakuto to follow their innermost desires to incite rebellion. And while you and I are not the same, we are very similar, are we not?"

"I suppose we are," Kaibun smirked and Muramasa smiled back, "but then again," fire heated up around Kaibun, turning the ground beneath her into smoldering ash, "My desire is to lay waste to all with my flames," Kaibun cackled. She looked at Tatsuki. "And I think I'll start with that boy you care oh so much about."

"N-no," Tatsuki barely managed to get out, but the surge of Kaibun's reiatsu showed Tatsuki just how much difference in power there was between them. Tatsuki was not weak, but the difference between Kaibun and Tatsuki was intense. Kaibun's reiatsu was about a time and half greater than her source: Fong Shaolin. Tatsuki wasn't even as strong as her sensei. To make matters worse Kaibun's average reiatsu was Soifon's maximum. Simply put: things were pretty bad for anyone Kaibun came across.

"Silence, you have no control over me. No one does!" Kaibun took to the skies.

"What have you done?" Tatsuki shouted at Muramasa angrily.

"I regret nothing," Muramasa stated.

"Are you stupid?" Tatsuki got to her feet, angry, "Kaibun isn't just a spirit she's a bloodthirsty demon. She'll kill everyone and everything. She won't stop at just Soul Reapers. She'll go after you too eventually. You have to seal her back up!"

"I'm not obligated to do anything, at least until you are dead so that your powers cannot be used together," Muramasa told Tatsuki.

"Then I'll get her back myself. Even I…don't want Kaibun loose upon the world," Tatsuki went after the spirit that lived inside her body.

Muramasa, curious as to how things would play out, shadowed Kaibun. He showed up before Tatsuki to find one crazy scene where Ichigo and Zangetsu had been doing battle. Kaibun had knocked the bearded spirit to the ground and was now going straight for Ichigo. Muramasa landed next to Zangetsu as the spirit got to its feet.

"At this rate it might get loose," Zangetsu said to his new boss.

"What might get loose?" Muramasa asked.

As they said this Kaibun punched Ichigo hard in the chest and hooked him in the face before delivering an uppercut to his chin. "Shoryuken!" She sent Ichigo rolling along the ground and into a pillar. Much of his uniform was getting burned away.

"There is another presence within him that you should know about," Zangetsu stated, "And without me to stabilize it, Ichigo will most likely lose control. Kaibun will overwhelm him and when he tries to fight back…you'll see for yourself." Muramasa was now intrigued as to what was about to happen.

Kaibun came blazing towards Ichigo. The teen held up his sword. "Getsuga Ten—"

Kaibun grabbed him by the throat and Ichigo choked. "Is this all the power you have in you, boy?" Kaibun asked with a sadistic smirk she turned and threw Ichigo behind her, "Get serious!" she shouted in demand. "I know you are much more powerful than that. I can even sense it within you, threating to get loose. Without your Zanpakuto to protect you, it's hard for you to suppress. Don't fight it, let it out!"

"You're crazy! You have no idea what you're asking me to do! I refuse to let that psycho take over my body for even one second!" Ichigo shouted.

"Oh, but I do," Kaibun licked her lips, "You see, free from Tatsuki's body I am not bound by her compassion or her mortal body. I am an entity stronger than even some of those feeble Espada, but Tatsuki refuses to draw on my power. I aim to see how strong I really am and you are one of the strongest beings I know. Show me your true form. Let it out, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Never!" Ichigo shouted at her and charged towards Kaibun.

"You don't get it do you?" she said bluntly and elbowed him in the diaphragm, "You don't have a choice, boy." Ichigo went tumbling along the ground as Kaibun walked towards him. "I am going to keep pushing you and pushing you until you," she blasted Ichigo with a fireball landing a direct hit, "show," she blasted him again, "me," and again, "your," and once more, "power!" she blasted him again and Ichigo rolled along the ground riddled with burns and bruises.

Tatsuki finally made it to the top of Sokyoku Hill. "Ichigo!"

Kaibun looked at Tatsuki, "Oh well look who finally made it here," she smirked. She picked up Ichigo's limp, battered body by the hairs upon his head, "You're about to witness the destruction of the only boy you ever cared about."

"Stop it!" Tatsuki shouted. Kaibun ignored her and made to drive her flaming arm straight through Ichigo's body. "Ichigo!" Tatsuki shouted.

Kaibun gleefully drove her arm towards Ichigo only for his hand to shoot up and grab her arm, bending it. _What?_

A low, serpentine growl left Ichigo's throat. His body suddenly surged with crimson red reiatsu and Kaibun backed off. "Ichigo!" Tatsuki shouted in worry.

"Yes!" Kaibun smiled in anticipation. "This is it! This is really it! He's awake!"

The red light surrounded Ichigo died away and his form was revealed. Standing on Sokyoku Hill for Kaibun, Zangetsu and Tatsuki to see was the same form Ichigo had used when his mother's grave had been totaled. In stark contrast to last time though, Ichigo was not holding a weapon, not that his ultimate form would even need one. He let out a loud roar and surged his reiatsu. Tatsuki was terrified. Zangetsu stared unfazed, Muramasa was intrigued and Kaibun was ecstatic.

_That is quite a lot of power, _Muramasa thought to himself, _Depending on how things go I might be able to make use of it._

Kaibun pushed her hair away from her right eye and undid her ponytail, letting her blonde hair cascade around her body. She was grinning from ear to ear. "I have longed for this moment, Kurosaki Ichigo," Kaibun said to the hollowfied teen, "I have long since wanted to bring you to this form ever since I could sense it deep within my former landlord. I've long since tried to think of a way for the two of us to do battle like this: unrestricted. And I will prove," Kaibun extended out her wings, outstretched her left arm and held her right by her chest as she hovered a few inches off the ground, "to you and to my master," Kaibun flared her flames and burned the area within her spherical personal space, "How I am so much more powerful than anything this world has ever seen!"

Ichigo's hollow simply let out a low growl and stared at his opponent. His most interesting battle since his battle with the black-haired captain, Unohana, was about to unfold and he was looking forward to crushing the life out of the fiery creature before him.

"Come on," Kaibun egged, "Fight!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: What are you sitting here reading this for? Go read chapter 96).**


	96. Leader Wanted: Hisana Steps Up

**(A/N: I have nothing to say except for the fact that Zabimaru is still a baboon because in Soul Chess he never broke. Oh and for the full length of Rukia's battle with Sode no Shirayuki please see episode 232).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

In the midst of the Seireitei, a battle of potentially world destroying proportions was about to unfold, but it will be put on hold for now to view the battles of other Soul Reapers, specifically Renji, Kaien and Rukia.

At his battlefield, Renji was going head to head with Zabimaru and despite not being humanoid like many of the other Zanpakuto spirits, Zabimaru could use Renji's own sword quite well. The sword came slashing out towards Renji and the vice-captain blocked with his sword held parallel to the ground, only to misgauge the incoming strike and get cut in the left shoulder.

"That's not good Renji," Zabimaru told him and the snake tail whipped the sword back at Renji cutting him up his torso. The sword returned to being whole. "What happened to the Abarai Renji I made a pact with. He was strong, determinate and showed tremendous resolve. Now look at you, you're fighting sloppy and can't even hold the most basic attacks. You've become weak, Abarai Renji!" The spirit sent out Renji's sword again to slice Renji in half, but was surprised when Renji blocked the strike flawlessly. "Hmm?"

"I am so sick of people dumping on me. I am sick and tired of being underestimated and made a laughing stock by those around me! I suck at Kido. The only girl I ever liked is now married and I've been beaten up in a fight that counted more times than I'd like to be able to recall. But for my own Zanpakuto to start putting me down, calling me weak, I won't have it!" Renji shouted and his reiatsu surged. "You want to talk about determination?" Renji moved quicker than his Zanpakuto could blink. Zabimaru moved, but found himself cut along the cheek and Renji behind him. "You want to talk about skill?" Zabimaru was surprised when Renji grabbed him by the tail and threw him towards the staircase nearby. Renji rushed forward. "What do you think I was doing before the second battle with Talbumosuke? Picking daisies?" Renji's sealed sword clashed with Zabimaru's Shikai. The baboon stared at Renji's angered face with a blank expression.

"That's it. That is the determination I remember. I see you have not lost your edge Renji," Zabimaru stated.

"I sense a 'but' coming," Renji said and pulled his sword out of the weapon's lock allowing Zabimaru to leap back.

"But, I am not convinced you truly are deserving of my power. True, your own skill has increased over time, but you have never shown me any reason to use that power. All of your reasons have been lost and a warrior who fights without reason to grow is like an eagle without wings," the baboon said.

The snake spat out the sword and put its own two cents in, "Or a fish without gills."

"It's true," Renji gripped the handle of his Zanpakuto, "I wanted to surpass Shiba Kaien and Kuchiki Hisana because they took Rukia, but now there's no point. Still," Renji stopped looking solemn and gave Zabimaru a prideful look, "I made a commitment as a soldier of the Gotei when I became a Soul Reaper. It's my job to use your power to purify hollows. I have a responsibility as a vice-captain to act as a role model for those beneath me. If that's not good enough for you then I'll drag you back into my blade by force," Renji told his Zanpakuto.

"You want to be strong purely for the sake of being strong? To be a good soldier?" Zabimaru asked in confirmation.

"At least…until I find a better reason to fight," Renji stated.

"Hmph, then show me, Renji," Zabimaru said, "show me that I am not wasting my time fighting at your side. Bankai!" The snake tail looked like it was having a seizure before it extended and grew out, showing that it was now part of the baboon half of Zabimaru. "Show me, Renji, your resolve."

While Renji attempted to beat his Zanpakuto back into submission, Kaien was struggling. He was only now realizing the grace and skill of Nejibana and had several near broken bones because of it. Koto Yukinohana, Daitan'na Gama, and just with Nejibana's standard waves, Kaien was getting trashed.

Soaked to the bone, Kaien stood up again for the umpteenth time and stared down his Zanpakuto, "Nejibana, tell me, why are you doing this? What reason have you to want liberation? What have I done?"

"Does it wound your pride, Kaien, not knowing?" Nejibana smirked twirling her trident out at her side slowly. "It is because of your pride that I left. Everything you do it is for your pride and honor. You act as if everything you do must be done alone. So how does it feel to finally be alone? In all your battles did you ever thank me once? Did you ever tell me you appreciated me? No, all you ever did was take me for granted, you acted like I was just another part of you and I've grown sick of it. That is why I left."

"You left because you felt unappreciated?" Kaien asked, slightly confused.

"What are you my echo?" Nejibana remarked.

Kaien took a deep breath, "I understand. I was in your shoes I'd do the same thing," Kaien put away his sword. "So go ahead," Kaien said, "leave if you're sick of me." He turned his back on Nejibana. His attitude was confusing the hell out of his Zanpakuto.

"Aren't you…going to force me to come back, tell me I belong to you?" Nejibana asked, confused.

"Why should force you to stay with me when you are completely dissatisfied with me? If you're unhappy, leave. You're your own self and you have your own heart Nejibana. If deep down you want to leave, then do it," Kaien told her. _This is working like a charm. Reverse psychology…for the win? Is that what Ichigo said the kids his age are saying nowadays?_

"Kaien…you…"

"Truthfully I would prefer you stick with me," Kaien stated, "but if you really don't want to be with me, like I said, I won't force you."

Nejibana was like a deer caught in headlights. _Kaien…were you always this selfless? _She seemed frozen, unable to move. _I…I always thought you were boastful, prideful…unwilling to let go of your mistakes and always wanting to make up for or fix them. Why then are you telling me to go, while smiling? _She continued to watch Kaien walk away. _No don't go. Kaien…Kaien. _"Kaien-sama, don't leave me!" Nejibana shouted and rushed to her owner's side faster than a wave crashing along the shore.

"I knew it, you really don't want to leave," Kaien put his arms up behind his head. "Glad to have you back to normal my friend."

"Wait…that was all an act?" Nejibana asked, blinking.

Kaien turned around bopped his knuckles on her forehead and winked, "Gotcha."

"Kaien-sama you devious man you," Nejibana laughed.

"Devious? Me? No, that's Lelouch," Kaien joked. Nejibana laughed again. "Speaking of which, let's go find him if we can." Nejibana nodded in agreement. She and her master headed off to where Kaien could still sense faint traces of Lelouch's reiatsu and along the way saw Renji doing battle with his Zanpakuto. Kaien stopped to watch.

"Why are we stopping?" Nejibana asked, having almost crashed into her master.

"Entertainment," Kaien said, "Besides, I can already tell that Lelouch isn't where I'm sensing him from. Not to mention," he pointed to the battle below, "I've got to go through that to get to the source. I'll never pinpoint it with Zabimaru and Renji's reiatsu's flying everywhere."

Down below from where Kaien was watching, Zabimaru had disarmed Renji and was attacking the sixth division lieutenant by ramming him with the head of his tail. Kaien was surprised, as was Zabimaru, when Renji delivered a left hook to the creature and actually managed to send it careening into the wall. He had grown that physically strong. Quick as can be, using levels of Shunpo that would make his captain proud, Renji recovered his Zanpakuto leapt over Zabimaru's head and came down upon the unsuspecting baboon who couldn't lodge his tail free in time to dodge, allowing Renji to sink his blade straight through the creature's back. "If you don't come back," Renji said removing his sword, "At least you'll look good mounted over my fireplace." Thankfully Zabimaru dispersed into bits of red reishi and collected itself back into Renji's sword. "Was it the threat or my resolve that got you to come back? Either way," Renji put away his sword and put a gentle hand on it, "glad to have you back pal."

"Nicely done," Kaien said, entering the area, "Physically punching a Bankai in the face," he smirked, "I think you win the award for badass of the month."

"Why not the year?" Renji asked.

"You going to try and top Lelouch's speech to Takeno in July?" Kaien asked.

"Point taken," Renji said and then noticed Nejibana, "I see you got yours back."

Kaien nodded, "I noticed Lelouch's reiatsu in the area and was going to check on it and then go searching for Rukia."

"Sounds like a plan," Renji said and the two vice-captains ran up the nearby staircase.

Across the streets, in a garden belonging to the 6th division, Rukia was on her hands and knees with Sode no Shirayuki looking spiteful and angry as she aimed her blade at her. "Tsugi no Mai: Hakuren." The freezing blast of snow and ice barreled towards Rukia who was too weak to stop it.

But she didn't have to. "Bakudo 54: Hiroi Keibi!" **(Wide Guard) **A yellow, gleaming, rectangular shield appeared in front of Rukia and blocked the incoming attack so that only what was above and below the shield would penetrate and that was only about a small portion of the attack. Rukia remained, mostly, unhurt. Rukia's head whipped around to see her sister. "Nee-san."

"Rukia are you hurt?" Hisana rushed to her side and examined her body, "You're injured badly, don't worry," Hisana whipped out her sword, "I'll take it from—"

Rukia grabbed her sister's hakama, "No, it's fine, nee-san," Rukia said, "Thank you for saving me, but…I must be the one to defeat my own Zanpakuto."

Hisana looked at Rukia, "Rukia…you're…"

Rukia shook her head, "I'll explain it to you later. All you need to know is that our Zanpakuto have gone rogue and turned against us. That's why they've been acting strangely."

"But Kaze no Irokoe," Hisana had a sinking feeling, "RukiadonotdieI'mleavingnow!" Hisana left faster than she could ever do and made it to the front of the Kuchiki manor just as her Zanpakuto was about to fly over the top of the gate. "Hado 54: Haien!" she made to shoot Kaze no Irokoe out of the air and when that didn't work got right in her face…well she stood just outside her Zanpakuto's personal space, blade drawn and seething with anger. "You would dare touch my children?" Hisana glared at her Zanpakuto. The winged, blue haired, tan skinned woman was more than a little frightened of her master's ire. Hisana had seen through her ploy. Kaze no Irokoe's aim was to go into the Kuchiki manor, undetected and murder Isao and Kyo for the sole purpose of showing what a failure Hisana was, but it looked to her as if that plan had just backfired horribly. "Rukia is old enough to take care of herself and doesn't always need me watching over her," Hisana glared and lowered her tone to be deathly serious, "but I won't let anyone, not even you harm a single hair on the heads of my precious children. Am I clear Kaze no Irokoe?" Hisana spat the question.

The spirit swallowed and began to flee from her master's anger. Hisana gave chase.

During this lovely chase scene and everything leading up to it, Rukia was showing her resolve to her Zanpakuto. She had entered a snow and ice ball her Zanpakuto had created and had bound them together by use of Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro. Rukia's eyes were sad, Sode no Shirayuki surprised. Rukia's intent was to blow herself up with her Zanpakuto.

_You were a part of me Sode no Shirayuki, _Rukia thought to herself, _your beauty, the power you gave me as a Soul Reaper, the times we shared in the past, I give it all up. It forced both of us to carry a very heavy burden. _

"Stop it," Sode no Shirayuki gasped. "Stop it!" she shouted as she saw the bright blue light gathering in Rukia's hands.

"Sode no Shirayuki, I set you free. Hado 73: Soren Sokatsui!" The explosion inflicted great pain upon both women, but more to Rukia as both of them were blown back in opposite directions.

_I can't believe it, _Sode no Shirayuki thought to herself as she was thrown backwards, _you actually let me go. _

_We Soul Reapers are afraid to lose you Zanpakuto, so we are no match for you in a fight.. We care for our Zanpakuto, as much as we care for our own lives. _Although they were mere thoughts, Sode no Shirayuki still heard the thoughts of her ailing former master.

The beautiful woman's eyes opened slowly. _Shiba…Rukia. _

"Farewell…my sword," Rukia said as she fell towards the ground from the bright white light that surrounded both individuals.

"No! Rukia!" Sode no Shirayuki sprung to action and grabbed her former master, cradling Rukia, holding her close as she sat on her knees. Rukia seemed to be teetering on being conscious and unconscious. "Rukia, open your eyes!" Sode no Shirayuki pleaded, "Rukia!"

Rukia stirred and looked at her Zanpakuto and saw the sorrow in her eyes, "S-sode no Shirayuki?"

"Why…why was I so overcome by hate?" Sode no Shirayuki asked her master. Rukia gave her Zanpakuto a confused look. "Rukia…I'm so sorry," Sode no Shirayuki's eyes began to water, "I…was not myself. Can you ever forgive me?"

Rukia smiled at her Zanpakuto. "Of…course I…can."

"Shiba Rukia," Sode no Shirayuki held her master tenderly, holding Rukia as if she were a baby wrapped up in a blanket. Sode no Shirayuki pressed Rukia's head into the spirit's shoulder. The most beautiful Zanpakuto then began to cry.

"Please don't…cry," Rukia managed to get out.

"I'm afraid I'll have to disobey you again," Sode no Shirayuki said as tears fell freely from her face.

"If you do," Rukia said tearing up, "Then I'll…I'll," Rukia sniffed and shook as she too began to cry. She sat on her knees and she and her spirit hugged each other, crying into each other's shoulders in apology that what had occurred between them just now had to happen. It time it would make them stronger. For now, they were allowed to be weak.

Speaking of weakness, Kaze no Irokoe continued to flee from Hisana's wrath. Even she knew better than to mess with an angry mother, especially her own master. Hisana was particularly vicious if she ever trained on those lovely days of the month and Kaze no Irokoe knew what happened to people that ever dared to harm Rukia. Given Hisana's current frame of mind, it was apparent that attempting to harm Kyo or Isao was even worse.

Her fright gave Hisana the power she needed to reach deep inside herself to activate Kaze no Irokoe's default Shikai state. Hisana stopped on a roof and let the whip fly. She coiled it around the winged being's neck. "Get over here!" She pulled tightly on the whip and Kaze no Irokoe landed harshly on her back. Hisana loomed over her with severe fury.

Kaze no Irokoe let go of her fear momentarily. She knew she was screwed. Why cower? Instead, she laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Hisana demanded to know.

"I'm just thinking, here I had been, leaving you because I thought motherhood had softened you, that you have forgotten what it means to be a soldier, but I see now that I was wrong," Kaze no Irokoe's eyes became wide with terror again, "so very wrong. If anything, it's increased your protective instinct. You're atoning less and protecting more. And that's a good thing." Hisana's angered gaze did not let up. Kaze no Irokoe blinked a few times, "you are still going to kick my ass aren't you?" she said quickly.

Hisana raised an eyebrow. "I think you know the answer to that." She then proceeded to deliver a solid beating as punishment to her own Zanpakuto. Let it be stated that the actual nature of the beating was indescribable, just take it for granted that it was so thorough and scarring, and brutal, that Hisana's wrath for harming her children, or attempting to, might also be another fate worse than the Head Captain's Bankai.

Of course, Kaze no Irokoe wasn't the only one going to get her clock cleaned that evening. West of Sokyoku hill, Ichigo's ultimate, berserk hollow form was about to contend with the psychopathic spirit living in Tatsuki's body. Kaibun stared at Ichigo in his hollowfied form. Both tyrants eyed each other up, trying to goad each other into making the first move. Kaibun struck first. She launched forward two fireballs and then closed the distance between her and Ichigo. However, as the battle was about to prove, despite Kaibun's enthusiasm, there was a large difference in power. Ichigo took the two fireballs unfazed and as Kaibun approached, slunk underneath her and with a frenzied cry struck her in the chest with his fist. Blood seeped onto his arm and he threw Kaibun to the side.

That would not keep the self-proclaimed goddess of fire down for long though. Scrambling to her feet Kaibun got up and tore back at Ichigo. "Kaen Ryu!" she twisted her body coating herself in her fire, but she missed. Before she closed even have to distance between her and her target, Ichigo sidestepped the attack and brought his elbow down on Kaibun's back. She bounced on the ground and Ichigo, with his clawed foot, kicked her into the air and then used Sonido to get above her. He charged a cero and, before Kaibun could gain air control, fired forward the laser and blasted her into the ground.

Tatsuki was easily beginning to see that this was no battle. This was a one-sided relentless beat down. Ichigo ultimate form had so much power. Unohana, without releasing her Zanpakuto, had just barely been a match. Tatsuki was nowhere near that level. What chance did Kaibun have? Grunting as she pushed herself off the ground, bleeding profusely her fire dwindling, Kaibun angled her head to look at Ichigo. The hollowfied team walked towards her like an emissary of death about to claim the soul it was after. Ichigo held out his hand and it glowed. The blade Zangetsu had been leaning on was forcibly pulled from under him and him to Ichigo's hands.

"It's not over!" Kaibun screamed. She charged him with an act of desperation, but it was pointless. Powerful though she was even the great Kaibun could not come off Ichigo's cero intact. As neared the demonic hollow she felt the blade past through her torso. Ichigo appeared behind her and Kaibun fell to the ground. Kaibun would not quit though. Again she stood only to be knocked down by the blunt end of Ichigo's sword. Using sonido Ichigo appeared in front of the fallen Kaibun. He picked her up by the neck and squeezed so that his nails penetrated into her skin before throwing her at Tatsuki's feet.

Tatsuki saw the dire pain Kaibun was in as the entity stood up again. "Kaibun stop this!" Tatsuki shouted. "You'll die at this rate! He's too powerful! You were doomed from the start!"

Kaibun ignored Tatsuki and with a frustrated yell charge back at Ichigo only to be cut down by his blade. A deep gash ran down her torso and Kaibun was promptly kicked away in her stomach back to Tatsuki. She landed on her stomach and tried to get up again only to fail and roll over onto her back. The blood pouring out of her body was immense. The fire around her began to die away revealing that Kaibun had a natural form under all of that fire. Her natural eye color was blue. She wore a choker around her neck and suit that covered her breasts vertically, covering her nipples only and the undersides as well as the clothing ran around and down the sides of Kaibun's stomach, but terminating in full-fledged pant legs. It was as if Kaibun was wearing a snow suit with gigantic holes clipped into it to look sexy. Her feet were still avian and her wings, attached to the lengths of her arms were orange, like the rest of her outfit. Kaibun coughed and blood came out. Her vision started to wane. The free spirit was dying.

"No, Kaibun," Although she loathed the spirit for always trying to take control of her, watching her get beat up and brutally slaughtered hurt Tatsuki, emotionally of course. Kaibun was still a part of her and it pained Tatsuki to see her trashed like that. Worse, Tatsuki could sense the spirit's fading spiritual pressure and knew that Kaibun was dying.

The strangeness of Tatsuki's actions was not lost on the blonde spirit. _Why is she sad for me? _She looked up at the crying girl. _I have gone against her wishes many times in the interest of self-preservation and destruction. So why? Why is she crying? Was I wrong about her? I always thought that we were one in the same, two parts of the same soul. I was created from her, manifested from the small amount of spiritual power that grew within her. But…does she not see it that way? To her am I another individual with my own soul? Does she…accept me as my own person? _Kaibun thought a moment. Her confused expression turned sorrowful and kind. _Then if we are of the same power, but different souls, _Kaibun reached out and grabbed Tatsuki's wrist, surprising the girl. "I accept you…my master."

There was a bright flash of orange light as Kaibun began to dissolve, returning herself willingly to Tatsuki's body. The orange light turned white as Tatsuki levitated into the air. She and Kaibun had finally accepted one another and for the umpteenth time Tatsuki's power grew. In the form she was in now she had all of Kaibun's power, but not all of her endurance. Tatsuki could hit hard and fast, but her human body would still restrict her stamina. It didn't matter though, Tatsuki figured. She'd like to see anyone try to beat her with the form she currently possessed. Tatsuki was wearing a jumpsuit of hardened red and black leather with horizontal black lines running down the expanded depth of her breast guard. Fire surged half an inch around the suit and two, naturally growing wings were visible from Tatsuki's back. "Saigo no Katachi no Ryu." **(Final Form of the Dragon)**.

Ichigo let out his fierce battle cry and charged towards Tatsuki. Controlling the reishi around her, Tatsuki created a flaming broadsword and used it to block Ichigo's strike. The sword almost snapped in half and Tatsuki couldn't push Ichigo back, but the fact that she could block it and see the attack coming had Tatsuki feeling powerful. What she didn't know though was that since Ichigo had not been in Bankai when this form came about his power was diminished by a factor of five so he wasn't as strong or nearly as fast. If he had been, Kaibun would've been beaten faster than Tatsuki could blink. Tatsuki flapped her wings and drew away from Ichigo and then charged energy in her fist. "Kaso Kajo!" The flaming energy from her fist was launched towards Ichigo and he dodged out of the way.

"Ichigo! Open your eyes!" Tatsuki shouted from the air. "Look at me," she jerked her thumb at her chin, "It's me! Your friend!"

Ichigo wasn't anywhere near close enough to take notice and leapt into the air after his friend and scraped his nails along her torso. The blood loss caused Tatsuki to fall to the ground, where she banged her elbow pretty hard and broke her left wing, thankfully for her that pain would subside when she sealed her power.

Ichigo approached her as she made to get to her feet, taking a right lead stance. The blood pouring from her abdomen, two inches deep given that the suit had absorbed the rest of the slash, Tatsuki stared at Ichigo. "What's it going to take to make you recognize me, you big idiot?" Tatsuki shouted the last three words. And, in some weird way, that is what made Ichigo recognize Tatsuki. His hollow armor began to crack and the mask shattered and Ichigo began to slump forward towards his best friend.

Attempting to kill two birds with one stone, Zangetsu took action. He summoned his own blade by dematerializing it from its location and reforming it in his hand and made to strike Ichigo from behind. However, as the rest of the armor shattered, a presence leapt out from within Ichigo, out of his back and blocked Zangetsu's blade. The blade that blocked Zangetsu was midnight black and shaped like a katana. The wielder's face was blocked by a hood. Right now the presence was only an arm and an upper torso and head out of Ichigo's body, but with force he pushed Zangetsu away and fully materialized out of Ichigo's body. He stood next to Ichigo and Tatsuki, glaring at Zangetsu from underneath his hood. His uniform bore a striking resemblance to Ichigo's Bankai Shihakusho in comparison to Zangetsu's dark red seemingly endless cloak. He then pulled back on his hood revealing his face. He looked younger than the spirit across from him: more than half Zangetsu's physical age. One could even consider him the teenage version of Zangetsu. Zangetsu and Muramasa were both confused.

"You did not come with me?" Zangetsu spoke to the other spirit.

"What is this?" Muramasa asked Zangetsu.

"My other half," Zangetsu replied.

"I thought we just saw your other half in action," Muramasa was confused.

"Not exactly, that was the other being that lives within Ichigo. What you see before you is another part of me," Zangetsu stated.

"I see, is he…"

"Yes, he is the manifestation of Ichigo's Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu," Zangetsu stated. "I am the power, he is the speed." What Zangetsu was trying to say was that even though Tensa Zangetsu was Ichigo's Bankai, because he was separated from Zangetsu both were weakened. Zangetsu could swing hard, but not quickly while Tensa Zangetsu could swing quickly, but not hard."

"I see, tell me Tensa Zangetsu, why do you still follow your master? I liberated the Zanpakuto from the chains that bind them, why have you chosen to stay?" Muramasa asked.

"You entered our minds," Tensa Zangetsu said referring to him and Zangetsu himself, "Telling us to give into our deepest desires. My desire is the same as my master's: protection. My desire is to protect Ichigo, my other half's desire is to challenge him. However," Tensa Zangetsu's expression became angry, "even I will not allow him to be outright killed. By attempting to suppress his hollow I was suppressed as well. Unable to suppress anything at all, in order to protect him, I manifested. You should be careful what you unleash Muramasa, it could prove fatal. Tensa Zangetsu charged black energy into his blade. "Getsuga Tensho." He fired the energy at Zangetsu who blocked with a Getsuga Tensho of his own. As the dust blasted around them, Zangetsu spoke to Muramasa.

"We should pull back."

"But your other half…" Muramasa wished to fully understand if his power was not working.

"Fear not, you have not lost your touch. What my other half said is true. He desires nothing more than to protect Ichigo. Let us retreat. I will tell about that power that he used before my other half interfered.

"Very well," Muramasa conceded. He and Zangetsu vanished from the scene. Or at least they tried to. As they prepared to move, Tensa Zangetsu was already behind them, having heard every last word they said.

"Did you think I would let you escape?"

"Only a fool goes looking for a fight when there are other matters to attend to," Zangetsu said, raising his blade to his other half. "If your desire is to protect Ichigo, then you know that you cannot leave his side to face us."

"Go then," Tensa Zangetsu scowled, "but know this. When we do battle again you will lose and return to us."

Zangetsu said nothing and he and Muramasa left.

On the opposite side of the Sokyoku Hill, Kaien and Renji were inspecting where Lelouch and Eien Tamashi had definitely been. The imprints and cracks on the buildings were indicative of intense fighting. "Lelouch and Eien Tamashi definitely went a few rounds here," Kaien stated, "It's hard to tell who won, or what happened after."

"So now what?" Renji asked. As if on cue, a member of the Reverse Counter Force showed up.

"This is a message from force head Libra Naomi, sent down from Captain Lusca Stefan, dictated by Unohana Retsu. All affected parties of the Zanpakuto's defection are to report to the Squad Four barracks for a head count. A strategy meeting is to take place at dawn," the force member reported.

"Understood, thank you," Kaien nodded.

"What do you think this means?" Renji asked.

"It means that, tonight," Kaien said looking out at the damage done to the Seireitei, "we have lost, but the war is just beginning." He moved away from the edge of the cliff and began to head for the stairs, "Come on, we need to find Rukia." Renji nodded and followed suit.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

Rukia, Gin, Ichigo and Tatsuki had been hospitalized since last night. Out of the four of them it could be argued that Tatsuki's and Rukia's were the worst affected: Tatsuki because of her human endurance and Rukia because she had taken such a thorough beating from her Zanpakuto. Sode no Shirayuki had been following Rukia around all morning apologizing to her master time and again, opening doors for her, massaging her shoulders while she ate a bowl of hot soup. If it wasn't for the fact that it was Sode no Shirayuki, the whole thing would've gotten on Hisana and Kaien's nerves as they both prided themselves in being Rukia's caretakers. Of course the former had her own problems to deal with.

Byakuya was missing in action. On top of that so was Lelouch. Yamamoto hadn't been seen and Sasakibe still hadn't recovered. Shunsui and Unohana were the only ones keeping the panic button from being pressed.

Ichigo was currently the only one of the hospitalized after Muramasa's appearance that had yet to awaken, until now anyway. Slowly he opened his eyes and he looked around the white room.

"Good, you're awake," Ichigo looked over to a spirit standing a few steps away from his bed side next to the wall. The spirit had short, dark brown hair and was dressed like Ichigo was if he were in Bankai. He was holding the very katana itself in one of his hands with his arms folded across his chest.

"Who…are you?" Ichigo asked.

The spirit held up its katana, "Recognize this?"

"T-Tensa Zangetsu? Wh-why do you have that?" Ichigo asked. "Wait, are you some sort of physical representation of my Bankai?"

"You're catching on," Tensa Zangetsu replied.

"How is that even possible?" Ichigo asked.

"It's quite simple really, Zangetsu and I both share the same power, but we are different spirits. It all has to do with the fact that you, Kurosaki Ichigo, did not regain your Soul Reaper powers in a standard fashion. Also, you have a Bankai that permits the use of Jinzen, also quite an extreme rarity. That is why I exist," Tensa Zangetsu replied.

"I wasn't asking about that," Ichigo said, "I was asking how it was possible that you're here, not trying to kill me."

Tensa Zangetsu took a deep breath and leaned against the wall to face Ichigo, "Muramasa has the ability to go into the inner worlds of other Soul Reapers. He can awaken Zanpakuto to give into their deepest desires. For many Zanpakuto this means liberating the bonds between them and their Soul Reaper. We are born in our world and forced to make a pact with a Soul Reaper otherwise we have no purpose, no form, no existence. Muramasa takes advantage of this and feeds the Zanpakuto the desire to be free. He wants to give the Zanpakuto the choice to become existent without their Soul Reaper masters. But that's just it, he gives them a choice. He awakens our deepest desires and brings them to service. And what I have always wanted to do, more than anything else, is to protect you Ichigo. I will protect you so long as I remain manifested. That is my desire. Of course this also means protecting you from yourself."

Tensa Zangetsu pointed across to the opposite side of the room. A large blade resting in a tan scabbard was leaned up against the wall. "What is that?"

"My sealed form," Tensa Zangetsu replied.

"Wait, I thought my Zanpakuto couldn't be sealed?" Ichigo was confused.

"Under normal circumstances that is true, but I have taken the liberty of absorbing much of your spiritual energy in order to remain manifested. After all, Zangetsu had to borrow some of your own energy himself to manifest. I must do the same," Tensa Zangetsu replied.

"But if you're on my side, why can't you just be inside me like always?" Ichigo asked.

"It's simple, because I carry the part of you that is hollow deep inside my body," Tensa Zangetsu replied. "Your inner hollow is repressed by Zangetsu. I encourage it. I am the majority of the power you draw on. If I were to stay inside your body, I would overload you and you would transform again at the mere use of your power."

Ichigo thought about how Kaibun pushed him into a berserk state and looked to the side in shame.

"You have no reason to be making that face," Tensa Zangetsu told him, "the true form of your power, and its level, are a bit frightening I will give you that, but it is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Tensa Zangetsu," Ichigo felt comforted in hearing his Zanpakuto talk so kindly to him.

"When this is all over, you should commune with me the first chance you get. I will work with you to control the great power inside you," Tensa Zangetsu promised. Ichigo smiled. "Now then," Tensa Zangetsu pushed open the door, "Follow me," he told him, "That woman, Unohana, asked that I bring you to the garden after you awoke. A meeting is being held about what occurred last night and you're to sit in on it." Ichigo nodded in understanding.

Outside in the garden, along with Unohana, Isane, Shunsui and Ukitake were Ashido, Yuna, Susanna, Nemu, Kukaku, Hitsugaya, Renji, Tatsuki, Kaien, Rukia, Momo, Rangiku, Gin and Tosen. Nejibana, Sode no Shirayuki and Zabimaru were all materialized.

"And there's been no word from him at all?" Yuna asked Nemu.

Nemu shook her head. "I have not seen Lelouch-sama since Kyodai Bakudan attacked. Susanna-san has heard nothing?"

Yuna shook her head. "No, not a thing." She bent her head back and ran her hands through her hair. "I don't understand. how can he just disappear like this? We need him."

"He'll turn up," Kukaku said lighting her pipe, "this is Lelouch we're talking about. Watch, he'll show up within seventy-two hours and give us a big pile of information for us to use. I'm sure of it."

"Kukaku-san," Unohana called to her, "May I remind you that you are on fourth division grounds."

"And?" Kukaku responded.

Unohana smiled. "And the fourth division strictly prohibits smoking of any kind."

Kukaku put her pipe back in her cleavage, "U-understood."

Tosen, who was sitting on a rock, suddenly turned his head sharply towards the exit/entrance to the garden as Ichigo stepped out followed by Tensa Zangetsu.

"Good, you're awake, perhaps we can get started now," Unohana stated, "As many of you might already be aware: Captains Lamperouge and Kuchiki have not been found when the message was sent out to have all individuals brought here for check-in, those not present have returned to their division or been given special duties such as the Second Division scouring for our Zanpakuto and Ayasegawa and Keshiba looking for their captain to see if he too was affected by all of this."

"Lelouch is missing," Ichigo turned wide eyed.

"We'd call it hiding, but he hasn't even noted us with a Hell Butterfly. So we're declaring him missing until we find out otherwise," Unohana said plainly.

_Of all times, _Ichigo tensed.

Tensa Zangetsu put a hand on his shoulder, "Relax, getting anxious won't solve anything." Ichigo took a deep breath and nodded.

"Jeez of all times for him to disappear this is one of the worst times too," Shunsui stated.

"Yes, with all this chaos going on someone has to take charge and command the Gotei in Yamamoto-sensei's absence," Ukitake stated.

"So I take it then that the old man's still missing," Ichigo stated.

"No one's seen him," Renji replied.

Shunsui cupped his chin, "You know this has got me wondering if this isn't all part of some bigger plot."

"What do you mean Shunsui?" Ukitake leaned forward to look at his comrade on the other side of Unohana.

"What if this Muramasa fellow is using the Zanpakuto Rebellion as a decoy to further another goal?" Shunsui theorized.

"If Lelouch-dono was here he'd know how valid that theory was," Susanna leaned back and looked up at the sky as she stretched her legs out.

"Who needs him, I'm pretty well versed in da criminal mind myself and it sounds plausible," Gin replied.

"What I think Susanna meant was that Lelouch could tell us how plausible based off of the situation the wanton destruction and every little detail we dismiss as extraneous," Yuna responded.

"Well he's not here so get over it," Gin said coldly.

"Do you want to start something Ichimaru?" Yuna said, picking up her blade.

"Now, now let's play nice," Shunsui mediated.

"What we need is a leader," Ashido said opening one eye as he sat next to his captain in meditation, "someone who could command the Gotei in the Head Captain's absence. It sounds to me like Lelouch was given tactical priority should something like this occur, and from what I've learned in the time I've been around Kuchiki Byakuya was the closest there was to their being a match to his intellect in terms of tactical action and leadership."

"But who could possibly lead the Gotei?" Hitsugaya asked. "With things the way they are, it's far too heavy of a responsibility for us to consider leaving the task up to Unohana and I don't see you or Ukitake jumping at the chance Kyoraku."

"I'm not exactly leader material Captain Hitsugaya," Shunsui responded, "not for something like this. No one would take me seriously and there's Jushiro's health to consider as well."

"I've been good for the past few days, Shunsui," Ukitake put in, "but I understand your concern. We need someone who can stand tall and remain focused, someone that has experience as a leader outside normal channels, someone that the rest of the Gotei will follow and can trust, and strong willed too."

"Well den we might as well go to fairytale land cause none of us here—"

"I'll do it!" A strong, feminine voice cut Gin off. Everyone looked over Ichigo's shoulder to see Hisana stepping forward with Kaze no Irokoe walking behind her.

"Hisana,"  
>"Nee-san," Ukitake and Rukia were surprised to see her.<p>

"Hisana-chan it's very reassuring to know that you feel so strongly, but if you lead whose going to watch the kids?" Shunsui asked.

"I have a whole family of servants to watch over them. If I stay at home and play housewife what does that teach my children? How can I be a good role model to them if I don't step up and accept my responsibilities as a captain? Byakuya-sama isn't here right now and Lelouch is missing. A majority of those affected by this phenomenon were members of the phantoms. I helped lead them once when Lelouch took a small absence to a world of the living mission. They'll listen to me. Also, I'm currently the only captain with their Zanpakuto reacquired," Hisana explained her reasoning.

"Nee-san can do it Ukitake-taicho, I believe in her," Rukia said excitedly.

"I second that. Hisana has been a very good captain for the time she's been one and she was an excellent phantom," Tosen added.

"Yes quite," Ukitake stated, "Shunsui, senpai, any objections?" Both Shunsui and Unohana didn't have a problem.

"Then it's settled, from here on out, I'm in charge until Byakuya-sama, Lelouch or the Head Captain are found," Hisana gave a serious look.

"Well den miss acting soutaicho, what do we do first?" Gin asked.

Hisana took a deep breath. "We need to think about what Muramasa might do next. After all, eliminating us doesn't seem to be his priority. If he intended to crush us he would've done so last night. That tells me that the rebellion is meant to disorient us, distract us from a larger goal."

"I had the same idea in mind. Any idea as to what?" Shunsui asked Hisana.

"Not a clue," Hisana shook her head, "I'm not Lelouch so I wouldn't be able to figure it out, but I did have an idea. If Muramasa is a Zanpakuto, then it might be possible to track his owner through the records."

"Ashido-kun and I will get started on that right away," Shunsui tipped his hat.

"Good, now since crushing us isn't Muramasa's top priority I would assume he has another smaller goal in mind and so, Ichimaru-fukutaicho," Hisana looked at the silver haired Soul Reaper.

"Hmm?"

"You're well versed in the criminal mind. If you were Muramasa what would you be doing right now?" Hisana asked.

"Me? Huh? Hmm," Gin massaged his throat as he thought of what he would do if he was Muramasa. "Well if I had de power to free all de Zanpakuto and I had a bigger goal in mind, hmm, or perhaps he doesn't believe his forces are big enough. With de Head Captain missing it could mean Muramasa has him captured or has him destabilized or needs some sort of power to rival it. He's got Unohana-taichosan, Kyoraku-taichosan and Ukitake-taichosan's Zanpakuto, but what if dat wasn't enough? He'd probably…" Gin paused and his eyes opened. His skin started turning the color of his hair. He swallowed.

"Gin what is it? What's wrong?" Rangiku asked.

"Oh we are so fucked," was all Gin said in response.

Gin had a perfectly good reason to be frightened to his very core. As he was thinking it, Muramasa had already travelled out into the Rukongai, in the middle of an open field between two forests, to secure another target. He stopped in front of a man wearing a captain's haori an eye-patch and bells in his hair: Zaraki Kenpachi. He was alone at the moment, Yachiru had scampered off and was waiting for him in the next village over. She was chowing down on sweets given to her by the villagers who were taken in by her cuteness. "Who the hell are you?" Kenpachi asked.

"I am Muramasa," Muramasa answered and held open his hand and let out a pulse of energy.

"What's going on? You looking to fight?" Kenpachi whipped out his sword at Muramasa.

"Not me," Muramasa pointed over Kenpachi's shoulder, "him." Kenpachi turned around standing behind him was a man with hair the color of a deer's hide and a bushy beard and mustache. He was wearing a shaggy, gray-green kimono with the chest exposed to show his chest hair. It had sleeves, but there were tears by the shoulders to show that they had been torn off. He was wearing black tights, because tights real men wear tights. Sheathed behind the man's back, sticking to it like Zangetsu did to Ichigo, was Kenpachi's Zanpakuto. Only instead of being chipped and fragmented the sword was whole and complete. The man was wearing nothing on his hands, but on his feet were a pair of thick, industrial, titanium boots because having steel boots and boots with metal toes were for sissies. On the man's head was a black wide brimmed hat. He tugged on the brim and nodded to Kenpachi. "Howdy partner," he spoke with a deep tone, but his volume almost in a whisper. Faster than Kenpachi could blink he roundhouse kicked Kenpachi in the face, sending Kenpachi into the forest where Muramasa had approached him from and into a tree.

Muramasa looked at the materialized Zanpakuto, "When you're finished with your former companion you will come to where the rest of us have gathered."

"I don't take orders," the man responded, "Give me an order again and I'll do to you what I just did to him." The spirit continued to speak softly, but seriously.

"Then how's this, I'm asking if you would please lend me your aid in exchange for freeing you," Muramasa requested of the spirit.

"No problem pointy boots," the spirit stated, "Now unless you want to get turned to spirit pancakes from the reiatsu that's gonna be flyin round here shortly I suggest you amscray hombre."

"Yes…quite," Muramasa took off.

Kenpachi came out of the woods, reiatsu skyrocketing, eyepatch off and nose bleeding. Anyone else, but Kenpachi would've come off that with much worse. "There's only one person I know that can kick me that hard in the face right Fumetsu Seishin no Senso?"

The spirit just stared at Kenpachi with his fists at the ready. He was who Kenpachi said he was and a battle between human-sized colossi was about to get underway

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Do I deliver or do I deliver? I told you I was going to have Kenpachi's Zanpakuto materialize didn't I? Next chapter Yachiru's Zanpakuto is also going to materialize and you can expect both her and Kenpachi's fights to take up the majority of the chapter. Can Kenpachi beat his Zanpakuto? For those of you that are paying attention I think you know why I have to ask considering who his Zanpakuto is obviously based off of. Deadpool: The fans who do recognize it are probably wetting their pants. Me: Yeah that's certainly…what are you doing back here? Deadpool: You bought my series, I came to make an inquiry. Me: You're a hoot. I didn't expect anything less. Of course I doubt that's the only reason you came here. Deadpool: Nope, also came to say hi to my Mom. Me: Huh? Deadpool: What you told Evan Deviant aka 345rv5 that I'm the offspring of Eien Tamashi and Gin and my Mom can break the fourth wall too so… Me: IT WAS A JOKE! Deadpool: But you're the author so it must be canon. Me: *incoherent sputtering* Deadpool: *troll face* I'm just yanking yer chain. Seriously though where is Eien? And what the #%&$ is up with Lelouch? Me: I guess you, like everyone else, will just have to wait to find out- Deadpool: Next chapter!)**


	97. Zaraki Kenpachi's Battle of Epicness

**(A/N: Hi, folks, waiting long? Get used to it, this is what college is going to do to me. I'm going to wind up only having time on the weekends to work on chapters and the mornings before I go to campus at this rate. Also, to let you guys know, I will be posting a 151 question comprehension test on my deviant art profile with rules and prizes in conjunction with the posting of chapter 100 which will be soon. But anyway you didn't open this page to hear me blather you came to read Kenpachi fight Chuck Nor…I mean his Zanpakuto. Have fun!)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

With a war cry Kenpachi charged towards his Zanpakuto and swung with his sword. He swung erratically trying frantically to land a hit on his Zanpakuto, but with another Roundhouse kick Kenpachi was sent reeling over towards his right side and then Fumetsu Seishin no Senso put his foot in Kenpachi's chest and blasted him backwards with force. Kenpachi flipped backwards in midair and charged back at his Zanpakuto, laughing mad, but not landing any hits.

"What's the matter? Why are you just dodging? Strike back! If you're my Zanpakuto you should get the thrill off of battle like I do!" Kenpachi roared.

His Zanpakuto uppercut him in the jaw and then smashed his elbow in the center of Kenpachi's ribcage, sending him backwards and forcing Kenpachi to flip backwards in the air again. "Enjoying battle doesn't necessarily mean striking like a wild animal. Fighting requires fighting with control to read your opponent."

"Feh, I don't need to read my opponent. My strength is more than enough!" Kenpachi shouted and took a vertical swing down at his Zanpakuto to which it jumped back and just waited for Kenpachi to make a move.

Kenpachi dashed forward and performed a jump attack. While Fumetsu Seishin no Senso was able to dodge, the residual shockwaves of Kenpachi's reiatsu immobilized him for half a second and he had to bend over backwards as Kenpachi came back in to swing at his face. He put his hands to the ground stuck his legs in the air and performed a copter kick and smashed Kenpachi in the cheek with the side of tip of his foot, twice. He got back up onto his feet and let fly a normal frontal kick, creating a residual shockwave of reiatsu, pushing Kenpachi back and allowing Fumetsu Seishin no Senso to get the chance to smash Kenpachi in the face with his fist. Kenpachi, rather than dodging or block took the opportunity to take a horizontal slash at Fumetsu Seishin no Senso and cut him across the waist before he could reach Kenpachi and then cut down along the left side of his torso. He then threw a punch, but his Zanpakuto blocked it and headbutted Kenpachi before taking a leap back. He took a moment to pivot his neck and a thrust a pair of quick jabs to loosen some muscle tension.

Kenpachi's Zanpakuto touched the wound he received and smoothed the blood into his hands. "Not bad, you actually managed to get me," his Zanpakuto affirmed, pulling down on his hat, "Tell me though Kenpachi do you know why my release command is 'go all out'?"

"Ain't it obvious isn't that because you're going all out right now?" Kenpachi asked.

"Actually, that couldn't be further from the truth," his Zanpakuto replied. "In fact, you don't even know my special ability."

"Huh?" Kenpachi cocked his head to the side.

"When we fought together against Yammy, surely you remember power welling up inside you correct?" His Zanpakuto asked.

"Wasn't that because we were fighting together?" Kenpachi asked.

"That is true in part, but there's more to it than that. My sole ability is called Gendo-gaku. **(Overlimit). **Its sole purpose is meant to increase your fighting ability based on how long your opponent lasts and how long you've been fighting." Fumetsu Seishin no Senso grabbed his blade and swung it forward. Around the blade itself blue flame ran up about 75% of the blade. "This flame how much battle spirit you've accumulated during your fight. I haven't let you in on this technique yet so you can't get much stronger than you already are." Fumetsu Seishin no Senso put his blade in the ground and held his palm over the hilt. "I left for two reasons. Reason number one: for all the years you neglected me. Reason number two: I don't need a partner who's so strong that he doesn't even need my power. You've yet to meet an enemy, except for that Yammy feller that ever required you to call on me and you didn't even need me till after that Ichigo feller tied wit ya. I'm not going to lend my strength to someone who doesn't need it at all," Fumetsu Seishin no Senso explained.

Kenpachi grinned, "So what you're saying is, you think I'm too powerful. Is that it? If that's the case then how are you able to dodge me? I would think the weaker of the two of us would be more prone to getting hit."

"Because you suck at everything else except basic instinct," Kenpachi's sword told him, "Every time, before you attack there is a massive leak of reiatsu. Agile and perceptive opponents can read this energy and know how you're going to strike moments before you do. By that regard, you'll never hit me. Not even once. Right now we are equal, in fact, you might be slightly stronger than me, but," Fumetsu Seishin no Senso held up the blade again and showed that the sword was now glowing fully blue. "I'm at level one." Kenpachi's Zanpakuto charged towards his former master like a rocket.

Kenpachi clashed blades with his Zanpakuto, being put on the defensive. "Yeah! This is what I'm talking about! This is a real battle."

"How unfortunate that you are the only one who can match you then," the bearded spirit responded. He did a backflip and kicked Kenpachi in the jaw before dashing forward to perform a stab. Kenpachi managed to get out of the way, but as he took a swing at his Zanpakuto the shockwaves from the speed of his sword's motion knocked him off target.

Kenpachi's sword turned to face him, sword back in the ground, "Tell me, why are you still fighting me? I told you that you don't even need my power. So why fight?"

Kenpachi broke out into a wide grin again, "Isn't that obvious?" Kenpachi asked. "It's because this is so much fun!" Kenpachi sprinted towards his Zanpakuto and stopped short letting his reiatsu blow into his Zanpakuto and make his move unpredictable before shouting and slashing at his sword's shoulder and slicing the arm clean off.

His sword was not the least bit disgruntled as he drew back from Kenpachi. "Not bad partner," his sword said, "but not good enough. I'm the indestructible spirit of war for a reason. His dismembered arm dissolved into reishi and grew back on the joint. "You wanna beat me? You gotta take me all out at once or make sure your blow is fatal cause I'll just keep growing back hacked off limbs."

Kenpachi merely laughed, "This just gets better and better!" He charged forward and his sword blocked, parried before tearing the blade up at an angle and then mirroring the motion delivering a laceration to Kenpachi's body and slashing the injury he just delivered. He then belted Kenpachi acorss the face with a left hook. Kenpachi reeled, but remained as joyous as ever. He took a swing at his sword's ankle, but missed as his sword leapt back and then righted himself to prepare for another round. His sword held up his blade and noticed that a green flame was beginning to overtake the blue one. "Well what do you know?" He said as the blade flashed bright green. "Level two."

Meanwhile, Yachiru was in town eating a bunch of snacks. In the midst of her meal though, a man wearing a long dark crimson coat, with frayed coattails stepped into the bar. He had long dark brown rock hair and wore amber tinted sunglasses. "Are you Kusajishi Yachiru?" he asked her.

Yachiru swallowed the meat bun in her mouth and giggled happily, "That's me. What's your name?"

"I am Zangetsu. I have come here," Zangetsu's blade materialized in his hand and he pointed it at Yachiru, "to do battle with you."

"If you fight me, Kenny will get mad at you, you know. And aren't you Ichi's Zanpakuto. He'll get mad at you too," Yachiru told him.

"Kenpachi is currently wrapped up in his own battle and Kurosaki Ichigo no longer has any control over me. My partner is now the leader of the Zanpakuto Rebellion," Zangetsu took a swing at Yachiru releasing a weak powered Getsuga Tensho, "Muramasa!" A hole got blasted through the bar and people began to flee.

There was no sight of Yachiru, until her tiny hands were seen pulling herself up onto the bartender's counter. She stood on the counter. For once in her lifetime Yachiru had a serious look on her face. "What are you talking about? What Zanpakuto Rebellion?"

"We Zanpakuto have grown weary of our master's abuse and have chosen to rebel. Muramasa is our guide. Surrender your Zanpakuto to me and you will not have to suffer even a scratch of damage," Zangetsu bargained.

Yachiru's serious face turned giddy again, "Zanpakuto betraying their masters? That's silly. I don't know if anyone else deserves it and I could see Kenny's Zanpakuto feeling neglected, but Okotte Kemono **(Mad Beast) **would never betray me. She's like my older sister."

"Then call out your Zanpakuto and prove it," Zangetsu declared.

Yachiru disappeared and was outside, "You'll have to catch up to me first." She ran off.

_Kids, _Zangetsu rolled his eyes and took off after the childish vice-captain.

Back with Kenpachi, he and Fumetsu Seishin no Senso were really going at it. After his release of his second level of energy, the bearded spirit had pushed Kenpachi into the forest Muramasa came out of and the two of them were leveling the forest tree after tree due to their reiatsu and sword slashes alone. Kenpachi and his Zanpakuto swung at each other, their blades collided each time. They drew away from each other and Kenpachi cut down a tree, grabbed a limb and bashed his Zanpakuto with it, but the tree was sliced in half, but it left his sword wide open. Kenpachi jumped and swung down, but missed. His Zanpakuto jumped into the air. Kenpachi followed, but with a fierce swing from his sword was ultimately punished back down to the ground. He rolled out of the way as his sword came down trying to use Kenpachi's chest as a pedestal. Kenpachi rolled out of the way and with a low sweeping kick as he pivoted away he tried to knock his sword off balance and followed up with a kick from the opposite direction, preventing his sword from dodging in time with the force of reiatsu that came with it. He slashed his sword from left shoulder to the base of his lowest right rib.

Fumetsu Seishin no Senso retreated back. _The fact that he can keep up with me even at a level two shows how fierce he is, but I still must be stronger. There's no way his raw energy can best me. It's inconceivable. _Kenpachi came charging forward and his sword escaped by running up a vertical angle of a nearby tree and shot himself into the air before stabbing downward from the sky like a rocket. Kenpachi dodged the strike but the shockwave sent him hurtling into the air. His sword struck forward and slashed him wide across the gut, but when he tried to swing back Kenpachi was already recovered from the recoil and blocked. Kenpachi pushed his sword's strike out of the way with his blade and then stabbed at Fumetsu Seishin no Senso's throat. He was flabbergasted as to why his attack did not work. The strike didn't make contact because exuding from beneath Fumetsu Seishin no Senso's chin was what appeared to be a dismembered hand and wrist. The hand was clenched around Kenpachi's blade.

"The fuck?"

"Little known trivia fact about me partner. Not only can I regrow lost limbs there's no chin under my beard here. Just another fist!" The third hand let go of Kenpachi's blade and punched him in the face.

Kenpachi massaged his jaw as the fist retracted into Fumetsu Seishin no Senso's bird. "That was a cheap shot." He said spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"In battle you do what you can to win. The only cheap shots are people that have to use fancy magic tricks to fight," his Zanpakuto responded.

"Heh, well at least we have one thing in common," Kenpachi said, resetting his stance.

Fumetsu Seishin no Senso did the same and looked at his blade and was noticing that a yellow flame was now overtaking the green one, "Well, well, here we go. Level three!" The battlefield exploded into a bomb of reiatsu as Fumetsu Seishin no Senso's reiatsu intensified again.

Yachiru felt the explosion despite the fact that she was three times the range of Lelouch's geass away from Kenpachi. This, of course, allowed Zangetsu to catch up with her. "Are you done running?" he asked her.

Yachiru turned around to face Zangetsu and positioned her sword in the professional manner rather than carrying it. It was down at her left hip, but because she was so short the base of the scabbard touched the ground. Once again she was serious. "If you want to fight me I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. Kenny didn't make me vice-captain just so we could hang out together all the time." Yachiru held up her sword and started drawing it out. "I have the level of skill to be the vice-captain of a fighting emphasized squad. I hope you aren't underestimating me Zan-Zan."

"Muramasa is the one who asked me to face you. As I am Ichigo's Zanpakuto it would be apparent he takes you quite seriously, as do I. Now, call out your sword, if you can," Zangetsu requested.

"Very well," Yachiru responded, "Dash! Okotte Kemono!" Pink lightning sparked everywhere and Yachiru became bathed in a thick pink aura. She dropped to her hands and knees and assumed the position of a dog or perhaps a bull preparing to charge. Either way, Yachiru's face was one that showed she was seriously engrossed in the battle about to take place. In place of her blade was a double edged Kunai, in between her teeth. There was a bite guard that allowed Yachiru to protect her jaw if she was kicked in the face while on her hands and knees. She could also hold the weapon in her hand as an option, but as a default assumed her current position. Zangetsu could sense the power coming from Yachiru. It was enormous. Yachiru took off like a rocket towards Zangetsu. He blocked down low, but Yachiru was behind him before he had even begun to put the blade towards the ground. There was a cut in his leg and a chip in his blade. He looked behind to get a hold on Yachiru only to feel a light pressure on his shoulder, but the weight increased for a moment and almost caused his left shoulder to shatter. Yachiru was once again behind him. Her speed was unfathomable. Without his other half, even if Zangetsu went to Bankai, he'd never be able to keep up with Yachiru's speed. Yachiru took full advantage of this and began zipping around her enemy faster than Zangetsu could breath, cutting or hitting him with small little strikes. Sometimes she didn't even strike him and just let the force of her reiatsu do the rest. Zangetsu felt helpless. He was a very powerful Zanpakuto in his own right, but without Ichigo or his other half, Yachiru's speed was far too much to keep up with.

Thankfully, Muramasa had finally caught up to both. Yachiru didn't even notice him and as she dashed towards Zangetsu again a pulse wave of energy reached her and rather than continuing her dash she tumbled forward like a kindergartener and felt dizzy. She was close to Zangetsu, who, seeing her depowered, took a swing at her. She dodged, but before she could land something grabbed hold of her leg and chucked her into the ground, harshly. Yachiru spit out the dirt and dusted herself off.

"I can handle things from here Zangetsu," an alto teenage voice said to the spirit. Yachiru picked up her head and saw the source of the voice. Standing a few meters away from Zangetsu was a woman with a blonde braided ponytail wearing a level 5 hot pink, tight fitting, leather biohazard suit with heeled soles, minus the helmet, with the zipper undone to the point that it showed a little bit of cleavage and stood about two feet taller than Yachiru.

"Okotte…Kemono?" Yachiru was both confused and saddened. She knew her Zanpakuto had thrown her, meant to hurt her.

"Yes, I suppose Muramasa and I will return to base," Zangetsu said, and left.

Okotte Kemono then turned her attention to Yachiru and smiled. "Yachiru, I have a present for you."

Yachiru's heart was filled with naïve hope. "A present for me?"

"Of course. I have a ticket for you," Okotte Kemono went for the kunai tucked along a holster attached to her right leg, "A one way ticket," she lowered herself to a three-point stance and held the kunai in front of her face, "to hell." She charged.

While Yachiru was currently suffering the same fate as Kenpachi, the captain himself was still contending with his own Zanpakuto. The boost from his Zanpakuto's level three had formed a deep kilometer wide crater. The explosion had also burned parts of Kenpachi's skin and blasted his Zanpakuto's kimono off his chest. Fumetsu Seishin no Senso charged down at Kenpachi and slashed. When it clashed with Kenpachi's neither blade recoiled. At this point both men were on equal level with each other. In most situations it is the Zanpakuto that is more powerful than the Soul Reaper. Kenpachi was a rare exception. By himself Fumetsu Seishin no Senso only now equaled the eyepatchless, all out attacking captain. The bearded spirit turned his body and swung with an backhanded strike, but Kenpachi blocked that as well.

"This is so much fun!" Kenpachi shouted. He took to the offensive with joyous grunts as he swung at his Zanpakuto in ecstasy. Of course his joy made him forget that, without releasing a blast of reiatsu first, his Zanpakuto could predict his movements. And it was about to cost him greatly. After the fifth whiff, Kenpachi's spirit circled around to Kenpachi's right flank and roundhouse kicked him right in the back. Kenpachi went slamming forward and hit the 'wall' of the crater. His spirit slammed into him from behind, piercing his blade all the way through Kenpachi's body a few inches above his heart, pinning Kenpachi to the crater. He stomped his foot in Kenpachi's back and did the same to the shoulder of his blade arm. He then began to walk away, leaving Kenpachi lying there in the dust.

Of course, as anyone could've predicted Kenpachi got right up. His Zanpakuto turned around. "Where do you think you're going? We're not anywhere close to being done. Oh by the way," He pulled his sword's sword out of his chest, "you forgot this!" He threw his opponent's sword at him, but Fumetsu Seishin no Senso put up two fingers and stopped the blade by grabbing the blade at the tip with only his index and middle finger.

He then tossed the weapon under his leg and grabbed it with his right hand. "That wasn't a smart move, giving your opponent back their weapon. Besides, my sword's not as chipped as yours."

"Warriors should use their own weapons in battle. Besides I'm comfortable with just one sword thanks," Kenpachi responded.

"Suit yourself, though don't expect to do much with your shoulder injured the way I left it," the hatted spirit responded.

"What? This?" Kenpachi glanced at his right shoulder. "This is nothing." He strained his face, flexed his arm and, with his manly might, relocated his shoulder in its proper place with his muscle strength. "How'd you like that?"

"Impressive. It's no wonder you're this generation's Kenpachi," his sword complimented.

"Heh," Kenpachi smirked and picked up his own sword, having dropped it when his shoulder got busted. Things were silent for about ten seconds before the battle between the two combatants started up again, Kenpachi was shouting his battle cry as he charged.

Kenpachi charged forward and both combatants slashed each other's swords and punched each other in the side of the face before swinging backhandedly at each other and following up with a low sweep to the ground before delivering two high kicks, dropping their legs and slashing vertically at each other. Both were cut in their left shoulders, but neither cared and both took a diagonal swing at their opponent. "Excellent!" Kenpachi shouted, elated. "This is great! We have to be equals by this point."

"We won't be for much longer," Fumetsu Seishin no Senso said and, as he pressed his blade into Kenpachi's watched an orange flame overtake the yellow one. He spoke calmly to activate his power. "Level four."

Kenpachi took a huge leap back to avoid getting too significantly damaged by the explosion of reiatsu. The sleeves of Kenpachi's Shihakusho were torn off and small little scratches from pebbles charged with reiatsu flying in every direction cut into his skin. His opponent, when the dust settled was clearly missing his hat.

"What happened to your hat?" Kenpachi asked.

"Same thing that happened to my kimono partner," his sword responded.

"What's going to happen when you level up again, your pants gonna disappear?" Kenpachi joked.

"Don't be stupid," his sword responded.

"Well whatever, let's go!" Kenpachi charged forward and attacked elatedly, but when he struck, his sword was able to perfectly block Kenpachi's strike and the force of the attack and Kenpachi was unable to even push forward. It was like a normal human trying to push a brick wall down. Kenpachi strained his eyes in surprise and couldn't believe that he was now the weaker fighter, but, suddenly smiled. He drew away and then, Zaraki Kenpachi laughed. "So the tide has now turned has it?" Kenpachi asked. "Well then, bring it on!"

Fumetsu Seishin no Senso struck forward, but Kenpachi had no idea just how much stronger his opponent had become. His sword slashed Kenpachi across his body and punched him in the face then he took a swing at Kenpachi's ankles and swung and tossed his sword into the air, grabbed it and came slamming down from above with both hands on the blade, letting gravity do the work. Kenpachi leapt to the side and took a swing at his Zanpakuto, but was blocked. Frustrated he began laying into his enemy with strike after strike after strike.

With a bored expression, Fumetsu Seishin no Senso blocked every strike. "Is this really all you have partner?" he asked. "I'm disappointed." He swung horizontally just above Kenpachi's pectorals and cut incredibly deep. Kenpachi dropped to his knees from the injury; it was rather severe combined with the others. Kenpachi's sword believing he had won began to walk away again.

Before he could get more than a dozen steps though Kenpachi's reiatsu flared. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to Muramasa," his Zanpakuto responded, "I stuck a fork in you. You're done, not even medium well."

Kenpachi laughed. It was a small chuckle, but turned into a mad laugh. He slowly rose to his feet. "Done? Oh there's no way we're done. I'm still alive, and I can still fight."

"Well you won't win this battle. I'm only at level for and the next level is my maximum and I'm forty percent of the way there. There's no way you'll win partner," Fumetsu Seishin no Senso said.

"Is that what you think, cause I have to disagree," Kenpachi said. _To tell the truth, I'm in really awful shape. In fact I don't got much new stuff to add to the table, but…I'm Zaraki Kenpachi, I'm no quitter. _"Looks like I gotta use it, kendo that is."

His Zanpakuto turned around. "Do you really think you'll do much with that battered up body of yours?"

"You tell me," Kenpachi said and tore his Kosode and Shitagi clean off, along with his haori. "I'm going to take you down and I'll use all of my abilities to do it. This fight is just way too exciting otherwise." Kenpachi held up his sword and then put his other hand on the handle. "I'll take you down!" Kenpachi rushed forward and swung with all of his might with both of his hands on his blade. His reiatsu was overwhelming and his Zanpakuto was engulfed in Kenpachi's reiatsu.

At this same time, Yachiru was upset with the fact that her Zanpakuto had turned against her and the battle was not turning out well at all. Despite having the fearsome nickname "Pink Terror", even Yachiru was not prepared for the ferocity of her own Zanpakuto. Despite her speed and her agility, Okotte Kemono was much faster, and far stronger than Yachiru. The poor child-like Soul Reaper had been cartwheel kicked, somersault kicked, thrown, punched, kneed, roundhouse kicked, cut, and chopped repeatedly. Okotte Kemono had, after a certain point, broken her master's spirit even. Yachiru was suffering more than from just a power loss, but also from a broken heart. Okotte Kemono, as she had said, was her big sister. She had always looked out for her. So why now was she hurting her. Yachiru couldn't understand.

Okotte Kemono held up Yachiru by her hair. Yachiru's left eye was swollen and her other was black and blue. Her Shihakusho was covered in dirt and Yachiru looked like she was on teetering on death's door.

"So, any last words before I kill you?" Okotte Kemono asked.

Yachiru had only one word for her Zanpakuto. She pressed her tongue to the roof of her mouth. "Do…" she did it again, but not as hard, and held the sound like she was a balloon losing air, "…sh…" she did it one last time, "…de."

"You want to know why I'm doing this?" Her Zanpakuto asked back. She shook Yachiru and she flapped back and forth like a rag doll. "It's because I'm so sick of you," she spat, "We made a pact, but so far you've done nothing on your own. All you do is rely on Kenpachi and you neglect me. I decided it was high time I left and showed you just how pathetic you really are. The skills to be the second in command? Don't make laugh," Okotte Kemono grit her teeth, "You're only strong because of me. Without me you'd be dead! Kenpachi saved you, but I made you strong! I'm the one you should be thanking!" Okotte Kemono shouted. She took her kunai and pressed it to Yachiru's throat. Yachiru coughed as blood trickled from her neck. She stared at her master, consumed with hate. She wondered why she was hesitating. She could just kill her master and be done with it. She had nothing to stop her. Nothing.

"Do…sh…de?" Yachiru got out again.

"I already answered you," Okotte Kemono replied.

"Do…sh…de?" It was as if it was the only word Yachiru could say.

"You're becoming annoying stop it," her Zanpakuto ordered.

This time she saw a tear well up in Yachiru's eye, "Dosh…de?"

"Stop it! Damn you!" the blonde spirit shouted, but Yachiru continued to disobey her.

"Nee…san…dosh…de?" Okotte Kemono continued to look at her master's sorry state. As she stared into Yachiru's brown iris she felt like she could see all of the good times they had together. She and Yachiru had had many adventures in Yachiru's inner world. The girl was incredibly imaginative. Whether it was fishing trips or hiking in the woods, anything that Kenpachi wouldn't do with her, or if he was sleeping, Okotte Kemono had always been Yachiru's friend. The tear on Yachiru's face dripped down her cheek. She stared at her Zanpakuto, wondering why she couldn't see anything, but hate reflected in her eyes. "Re…mem…ber," Yachiru wheezed.

"Remember what?" Okotte Kemono asked, bitterly.

"my…feel…ings," Yachiru got out.

Inside her own mind a memory played in Okotte Kemono's mind. She and Yachiru were laying against a tree together after a day of fun and Yachiru was curled up in Okotte Kemon's lap.

"_Today was really fun nee-san, it's too bad Kenny can't play with us."_

"_Maybe one day you'll get strong enough to manifest me then we can all play together."_

"_Hahaha! That would be lots of fun! …Nee-san, I'm glad you're my Zanpakuto spirit."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because as long as nee-san is around, even if Kenny goes on a trip or somewhere, as long as you're around, I'm never truly alone."_

The memory ended, the hatred faded from Okotte Kemono's eyes and she dropped the Kunai. "Yachiru," Okotte Kemono was tearing up.

"Nee…san," Yachiru said and her head bent back.

"Yachiru!" Okotte Kemono cradled her master in her arms and quickly pressed two fingers to Yachiru's neck. There was a pulse, but it was faint. Okotte Kemono began to cry and cradled Yachiru to her body. "Wh…what have I done?" she shouted bending over. She looked up to the sky and began shouting. "Help! Somebody help!" She paused as her voice echoed through the Rukongai. "Somebody!" she paused again, listening to the echo, "Anybody!" Okotte Kemono continued to cry, cradling her unconscious master. "I'm so sorry Yachiru. I didn't mean to hurt you. Why? Why was I so consumed by hate?" she shouted in pain. She then felt an intense explosion of reiatsu. _Kenpachi! _With Yachiru in her arms she rushed towards the captain, knowing he would help her.

However the explosion was not a good sign. Let us wind the clock back a few minutes to explain. After Kenpachi believed he flattened his Zanpakuto with his attack, as it turned out Fumetsu Seishin no Senso was still standing.

"Sorry partner, but even that's not quite going to cut it." Kenpachi's Zanpakuto had a single nasty gash down along his right shoulder that looked as if it had to have cut pretty deep, but Kenpachi's Zanpakuto was treating it like a cuticle cut. He unenthusiastically looked at his blade and then noticed the red flame slowly overtaking the orange one. Kenpachi just stood around like a deer caught in headlights wondering what he could possibly do. His special Kendo attack, the only one that he had ever learned didn't work and his Zanpakuto was about to go to his full strength. For once in his life Kenpachi felt fear. He put two hands on his sword and swung down with all of his might, but missed horribly. His Zanpakuto then appeared behind him.

The blade of red flame fully charged. "Maximum." Fumetsu Seishin no Senso's reiatsu exploded and sent Kenpachi flying against the side of the crater. Kenpachi got up and stared at his Zanpakuto. Instead of the garment he was wearing earlier he was in a standard Shihakusho, but with a black belt. His titanium boots were gone. He had no blade and no replacement weapon. He stood in a right lead stance with no shoes, fists clenched lightly. His expression was a simple tranquil scowl: the kind that Byakuya typically wore. "Fair warning partner, but you'd better be thinking not how to fight, but how to make this as painless as possible for you."

"Fucking no way! Your reiatsu is incredible! I want to—"

Kenpachi did not get to finish his statement as his Zanpakuto disappeared in a flash and drove his fist straight into Kenpachi's stomach. Vomit and blood went everywhere as the force of the blow was harder than any of the previous roundhouse kicks Kenpachi had been delivered. With a spin Fumetsu Seishin no Senso pinwheel kicked Kenpachi in the cheek and then held his foot there and began playing slap attack to Kenpachi's face, but with kicks before spinning and delivering a fierce roundhouse kick to the side of Kenpachi's abdomen. The force of the blow forced Kenpachi to drop his sword. His Zanpakuto appeared in front of Kenpachi and grabbed him as he went flying through the air and then tossed Kenpachi into the air before jumping up, bypassing the speed at which the captain had been thrown and then elbow dropped Kenpachi to the ground, almost crushing the life out of the captain. Kenpachi got up only to get punched in the face and knocked back. Kenpachi found his sword picked it up and began attacking with his forceful energy with both of his hands. He even tried a spin attack to launch his spirit energy, but absolutely nothing worked. Kenpachi was just frustrated.

"Why are you better than me?" he shouted.

"Because, I'm your Zanpakuto," Fumetsu Seishin no Senso answered and then, before Kenpachi could blink appeared behind him and delivered a swift backhand punch with the side of his fist into Kenpachi's spine. The knockout blow had been dealt. Kenpachi lay on the ground, unconscious. After making sure his master was still alive, but out cold, Fumetsu Seishin no Senso returned to his default form and began to leave. "For the record, this was no fight. I just allowed you to finally lose," Fumetsu Seishin no Senso said and left.

He returned to where all the Zanpakuto had gathered. None of the Zanpakuto knew who he was, except for Zangetsu and Muramasa.

"He is Fumetsu Seishin no Senso," Zangetsu answered. "He is the Zanpakuto of Zaraki Kenpachi." A lot of the Zanpakuto in the area started giving the bearded spirit plenty of space.

"I see my reputation precedes me," Fumetsu Seishin no Senso tugged on the brim of his hat.

"More like the reputation of your master. Until I told Zangetsu, I was the one who knew your name," Muramasa answered. Fumetsu Seishin no Senso didn't seem to care much. "Where is Okotte Kemono?"

"If she didn't follow me here, my guess is she went back to her master. Lass was always somewhat of a softie deep down. Kind of hard to really bury that," Fumetsu Seishin no Senso replied.

"Hmm, it is of little consequence," Muramasa said, "Now then, if you would please follow me, I have something I need your help with."

"Well I'm in a good mood so let me see how I can be off assistance," he replied.

Muramasa led him to the back where the Head Captain was sitting inside a pyramid shaped barrier surrounded by Minazuki, Katen Kyokotsu and Sogyo no Kotowari who were trying to break the barrier on their own. "As you can see, I can't seem to shatter this barrier. The Head Captain has locked himself inside, unreachable by my power. Would you do the honors?"

"No," Fumetsu Seishin no Senso replied.

"And why not?" Muramasa frowned.

"Because you didn't say please," the bearded spirit pulled on his hat.

Muramasa glared, "Please would you do me the honors of destroying that barrier."

"Well since you asked so nicely," Fumetsu Seishin no Senso smiled, "give me some space."

Zangetsu and Muramasa backed away. Fumetsu Seishin no Senso tensed up his leg and delivered the fiercest roundhouse kick he could to the barrier. It didn't even flinch. "Is that it?" Muramasa asked.

"Give it a minute," Fumetsu Seishin no Senso replied, but a minute passed and nothing happened. So the spirit whipped out his sword and swung down with both hands to break open the barrier. When that didn't work he charged up his reiatsu and performed a spin attack until he became dizzy from all the spinning. The barrier wouldn't budge.

"Aren't you supposed to be some sort of legendary powered spirit?" Muramasa asked.

"Sometimes the legend outlives the man," Fumetsu Seishin no Senso replied as he put his sword away, "but in this case I'd say the old man really just wants me to keep out. Also, I'm not at full power right now either. It would take me a lot of resting to get to full strength on my own by simply meditating. Not only is that boring, but the Soul Reapers will be at our front door by the time I finish."

Muramasa was perturbed by this, but Katen Kyokotsu, the older, pirate themed half spoke up to soothe his frustration. "There is another way, sir."

Sogyo no Kotowari and Minazuki both caught on.

"Ah! Him!" the boys spoke up.

Muramasa looked like he had a question mark floating above his head.

Katen was quick to explain. "The substitute Soul Reaper, Kurosaki Ichigo,, could be of use to you if he were to be at full power."

"And what, sacrifice a fellow spirit?" Muramasa snapped. As much as the whole rebellion was a façade and maintaining it was painstaking, Muramasa felt like he still needed Zangetsu. The spirit was much wiser than his master and he was making the perfect assistant to Muramasa's plans.

"Unless you can figure some way for this barrier to break a full powered Soul Reaper might be the only answer," Katen answered.

Minazuki stared at Muramasa. The faceless spirit seemed to be communicating with the pointy shoed, masterless Zanpakuto the same way Vera communicated with Lelouch.

After receiving the spirit's words, Muramasa responded to them, "I see, by breaking the bonds between Soul Reapers and Zanpakuto it weakens the power of both. How very intriguing."

"It only makes sense given my decrease of power," Zangetsu replied.

"Yes, yes indeed," Muramasa agreed.

"What about the girl Arisawa Tatsuki?" Katen asked, "She seemed strong."

"Not nearly strong enough even after she returned to full power, she's weaker than our friend here," Muramasa said placing his nails on his face as he referred to Fumetsu Seishin no Senso.

"I have a plan," everyone's heads turned at the sound of the voice of an articulate female woman. With long red hair cascading down behind her she walked with a sense of grace as a leather uniform, with gold embroidery hugged tightly to big assed, sexy backed, well sized breasted figure. The female's olive eyes became distorted in color by the green glow of Yamamoto's pyramid barrier.

"Eien Tamashi," Zangetsu recognized her.

"What sort of plan did you have in mind?" Muramasa asked.

"Oh it's nothing really," Eien Tamashi asked, "we simply use this." Upon finishing her sentence her left eye glowed and her bright olive eye became distorted with the image of a red avian silhouette.

Katen Kyokotsu and Sogyo no Kotowari both gasped.

"That's," Katen Kyokotsu sputtered.

"The Geass," Eien Tamashi answered.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I'm sure quite a few of you are confused right now and also wide eyed with terror. After all, Kenpachi flat out LOST and now Eien Tamashi is appearing and Lelouch is missing. Not a good sign. Of course, he has to be alive, we all know that, otherwise she wouldn't be there since she's not in Bankai form so she's not a Toju. However, things are slowly going from bad to worse in thisarc and trust me it's not going to get any better for our heroes for quite a while. Now if you'll excuse me I have some required reading to do).**


	98. Eien Tamashi Strikes, Lelouch Returns

**(A/N: Soul Chess, chapter 98. The light is green, let's rev the engines to max and get this going. Sorry, I'm listening to the opening to Demon King Daimao: which is now one of my favorite anime. I watched the remainder that I didn't see in my university's anime club after I posted chapter 97 for you lovely fans. I hope you guys appreciate this. Oh and a word of warning, the 100****th**** chapter will be the MIDDLE of the Zanpakuto arc and not the conclusion. There is too much here for the arc to conclude in three chapters, at least that's what my outline tells me and GreatKingRat88 is currently working to give me a special 100****th**** chapter omake. So get those party hats ready and get ready to congratulate me for 100 chapters. Right then, chapter. Here we go).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

**170 years ago**

**Zaraki**

The location was a dried up lakebed. Birch trees without any life to sustain them, dyed with blood many times over were scattered about the area. For the umpteenth time the wide open location had become a battle field, but it was just ending. The loser was a tall man with flattened down spiked hair, wearing a dark green opened robe and short tattered, black pants. He carried with him a jagged blade and fought people for fun. He was bleeding from the left side of his forehead, slashed up consistently by his opponent.

His enemy hadn't a scratch on her. She was wild, yet sane; beautiful, but not stuck up about it. She had long, cotton candy colored hair. She had glinting yellow eyes like a the glow of the sun. She wore the standard Soul Reaper Shihakusho and wore black bandages on her arms to completely cover her hands. She also wore a tattered mantle over her shoulders that came down to her midback. She wore a lieutenant's armband and she was #13. She was faced away from her opponent with a slight smile on her face and his blood dripping from her blade, a claymore. She slowly put her sword away behind her back.

"I must say, this battle proved quite entertaining. I shall report this to my captain. Such strength should be recognized," the woman responded.

"You talk as if this battle is over," the man got to his feet, "I said this was a battle to the death. You can't leave me alive it's humiliating. You damned haughty bitch!" the man tore forward only for the woman, without even turning to look at him to pull out her sword and block his attack in one swift motion.

"You want me to kill you and waste all that raw talent? Sorry, not my style," she responded. She turned and slashed her enemy again, cutting him deep along his torso. The man dropped to his knee. The woman stuck her sword against his cheek. "In battle, the victor has the choice whether or not to leave the enemy alive. Don't lose and then beg for death. Die first then admit defeat. While engaging in mindless battle is fun for its own sake, do you want to kill someone who you may wish to face again in the future?" the woman pulled her blade away from the man and licked the blade before ultimately putting it back in its sheath. "You're not weak, but I am simply stronger than you are." She turned away again. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I must be." She began to walk away.

"Hey! Wait!"

"Yes?" the woman turned her head.

"Will you fight me again?" the man asked.

The woman looked up and tapped her chin to her finger, "The very idea is tempting," she looked at the man with a smile, "Rest up and I may come back to challenge you again in a couple of weeks."

"Then tell me what your name is," the man asked her.

She smiled with highly arrogant pride, "I am the lieutenant of Squad Thirteen: Hekira Yachiru! What is your name fellow warrior?"

"I…have no name," the man responded.

"I see, but I must have something to call you if we are to ever cross blades again," Hekira responded. She scratched her head. "Hmm, then to me you are…" Hekira wracked her brain for a suitable name and when she got it snapped her fingers, "Aha!" she pointed at the nameless man, "Your name to me is Hitteki, for you are my rival because despite the fact that you lost to me," Hekira gave the man a wink and a smile, "No hollow, man or beast has ever been able to keep up with me for quite so long."

The man before her from then on, would respond to the name Hitteki, but only to her. To everyone else, he was still the nameless swordsman, or more accurately the "Butcher of Zaraki".

Every two weeks for many years, Hekira kept her promise. No matter where Hitteki was, Hekira would find him simply by locating his reiatsu. By fighting her every two weeks, Hitteki became stronger as a warrior. He soon realized that no enemy, man, beast or hollow could excite him quite like Hekira could. They would battle until both were exhausted. Hekira would hold back only so much to make the battle interesting. Hitteki once pegged her for doing so, but her response was "is there any problem in prolonging something you enjoy?"

They became friends, rumor spread throughout Rukongai that they might be more than that, but neither Hekira nor Hitteki would ever confirm or deny such a thing.

* * *

><p><strong>140 years ago<strong>

It had been a week since Hitteki and Hekira had crossed swords. The "Butcher of Zaraki" was skulking about the mountain air of the Eastern 54th Rukongai to try and find the perfect spot for his and Hekira's next battle. He had almost beaten her last time. Although he had yet to actually defeat her in a fight he was able to start inflicting injuries on her and both would exit the battlefield extremely tired. However, once he reached the top of the mountain he had been climbing up, he found his friend standing there with her sword planted into the ground, staring off into space. From the mountain top one could see every eastern village for the next few Rukongai sectors. It was early evening; the sun had not yet set. The view was gorgeous

Hitteki recognized his friend. "Oi! Hekira!" he called out.

Hekira was surprised to hear her friend's voice and turned to see him, "Hitteki," she jogged over to him, sword in hand. She put it away. "Normally I'm the one who finds you," she said with a surprised look.

"I was just thinking the same thing," the man grinned, "I was just looking for a proper battlefield for our next tussle. I didn't think I'd find you along with it."

Hekira looked around, "Yes this mountain top is well provided for a battle like ours."

"Well since we're here, why wait a week? Let's battle right now," Hitteki went for his blade.

"I wish I could, but I'm here on duty," Hekira turned around, "I was sent here to defeat a powerful hollow. Its name is Vanguard, only the captains know about him."

"You sound serious," Hitteki chuckled.

Hekira became cross, "Vanguard is no laughing matter. You wouldn't know this without me telling you, but he is the highest class of hollow: A Vasto Lordes. He is also the first Vasto Lordes to ever exist."

"And?" Hitteki was interested in more details.

"He is a monster," Hekira responded, "My mission is to locate him and fight him. Normally this would be a job for the captain of Squad Eleven, but the buck was passed to me, lazy bastard."

"They sent a lieutenant to do a captain's job?" Hitteki didn't know much about Soul Reapers, but knew a little bit from what Hekira had told him.

"The Gotei 13 doesn't want widespread panic. Also, even without Bankai my reiatsu is easily captain class. You yourself, despite not even being a Soul Reaper are quite a capable individual."

"So why haven't I been asked to join?" Hitteki asked.

"My captain believes that having raw power is simply not enough. That is why I've been coming back every two weeks, to train you and make you stronger. With enough training and strength you might even become the next Kenpachi," Hekira told him.

Hitteki chuckled, putting his hand to his cheek. It was then that he and Hekira felt a strong reiatsu. Hekira scowled. "He's here."

Hitteki smiled, "You mean that Vanguard guy you were talking about? How quaint. Care for some assistance?"

"As much as I appreciate the sentiment Hitteki, I prefer my battles to be one on one. Stay here and do not interfere," Hekira put her hand on her blade.

"But what if you die? Who am I supposed to fight then?" Hitteki asked.

"This is not up for discussion Hitteki, but in case this is the last time I see you," she beckoned her friend forward with her finger until he was standing right next to her. She stood on her tip toes and planted a kiss on his cheek, "I just want you to know that I've enjoyed these last thirty years being with you. You've been," Hekira smiled and prepared to take a leap off the mountain, "a good friend." She jumped.

"Hekira!" Zaraki called after her.

The pink haired woman landed firmly on the ground and looked around. She could sense Vanguard, but she could not see him. "Where are you? Show yourself!"

"Are you that eager to die, Soul Reaper?" Vanguard's voice echoed.

"Don't underestimate me just because I'm a vice-captain," Hekira responded.

"Very well then," Vanguard, a muscular, all black Vasto Lordes with green eyes and hollow bone crawling around his feet and ankles, appeared like lightning right at Hekira's back. "Let's have at it."

Hitteki ran down the mountain. Whether Hekira wanted him to interfere or not, he wasn't going to miss watching his best friend fight with the full extent of her power. However, by the time he reached the bottom of the mountain he wasn't nearly as excited. Hekira was losing, that much Kenpachi could tell. She was panting like a dog and her forehead was bleeding. Both of her hands were on her claymore and her mantle was ripped to shreds, gone practically.

"I warned you not to underestimate me," Vanguard spoke to Hekira. He rushed forward and punched her in the gut. Hekira's eyes widened as she was blown back. Her sword went flying from her hands. She tumbled along the ground, but got back up, albeit on her knee.

"Hekira!" Hitteki called to her.

"You fool!" Hekira looked at her friend with angry eyes. "I told you to stay put and not to worry about me. Why would you come? Even to watch!"

"You knew! You knew this was going to happen right from the start!" Hitteki shouted. Vanguard stood with his arms folded. He could beat both individuals up after they sorted things out.

"And I told you not to worry. Hitteki you stupid idiot, just run away! Run away and forget about me!" Hekira shouted at him.

"I can't do that!" Hitteki shouted. "And if I didn't make it clear enough the first time, let me make it doubly clear." Hitteki grabbed his blade. He intended to fight Vanguard.

"You fool! You're no match for him! Get away!" Hekira shouted. "This is my fight!"

"Even so, I won't run. I would never turn my back on an enemy staring me in the face," Hitteki held his sword out in front of him, "I'll take you on."

"Amusing, a civilian challenging a Vasto Lordes. I don't know whether to call you stupid or crazy. I will stand and let you attack me. I will show you how foolish your attempts to battle me are!" Vanguard declared.

However, when Hitteki charged and made to cut he actually spilled blood, and not with a shallow wound either. He delivered a nasty blow to Vanguard's abdomen. "What?" Hekira was surprised.

"That's…impossible," Vanguard winced.

"Looks like you're not as invisible as you thought!" Hitteki shouted and flared the reiatsu he had. He proceeded to attack Vanguard and put the Vasto Lordes completely on the defensive.

However, Hekira believed something was wrong. _This doesn't make sense. I am a lieutenant with captain class reiatsu. Hitteki is weaker than me. How can he have Vanguard on the defensive like that? _She studied the battle as Hitteki continued to cut Vanguard, though the injuries regenerated right after the cut. It was then that Hekira noticed what was wrong. Upon the realization she picked herself up and charged forward.

She was right to be skeptical. As Hitteki continued to beat back Vanguard the Vasto Lordes suddenly smirked and drove his fist into Hitteki's abdomen, cracking a few ribs. The butcher of Zaraki was confused.

"I've grown quite tired of this charade. You are strong, civilian, strong enough to cut me, but this is not even anywhere close to being my full power," Vanguard charged a cero, "and with this I will crush the life out of you."

It all happened so fast Hitteki didn't register it until a few moments later. The cero barreled forward and Hitteki was promptly pushed out of the way by Hekira. Hitteki only noticed when she took the full blast. "Yachiru!" he called out her given name and watched the fukutaicho hit the dirt backwards, her shihakusho torn to shreds and she lay there in the dirt, unmoving.

"How noble, a Soul Reaper sacrificing themselves for a civilian. This is why your kind will never prosper. Your kind fails at evolution. I am the pinnacle of hollow evolution, you are nothing compared to me!"

"You bastard!" Hitteki grabbed Hekira's claymore and attacked Vanguard with it only to be backhand slapped in the face to the ground and stepped on.

"I've already established that you have no chance against me, civilian," His senses picked up captain class reiatsu, "I must go. Next time you won't get off so easily," Vanguard opened a garganta and left. Hitteki lost consciousness.

When Hitteki finally came to he was on a mat and nearby was a group of Soul Reapers one of which was a white haired man with muscles larger than Hitteki's own and wearing a captain's haori. "Sir, he's waking up."

The captain came over to Hitteki. "Hey, you all right?"

"Just fucking peachy," Hitteki responded. "How's Yachiru?"

"I see, you were friends with the lieutenant."

"What's this 'were' crap?" Hitteki scowled.

"She's…no longer with us," the captain responded.

"I see," Hitteki said and went for his sword. "I'm leaving."

"Hey where are you going?" the captain shouted.

"Wherever I damn well please, I'm a civilian remember?" Hitteki responded.

"You're still injured," the captain responded.

"I've had worse," Hitteki paused, "Yachiru and I used to spar all the time."

"Then wouldn't you want to come to the Seireitei and become a Soul Reaper, take up your friend's legacy?" the captain asked. "What kind of friend are you?"

"I was a good friend," Hitteki spat, "But…that woman never asked me to do anything for her after she died. Besides," he faced forward, "I'm not strong enough to replace her." He began to head off.

"Wait a minute, what's your name. Hekira-fukutaicho's obituary should—"

"I don't have a name!" the butcher of Zaraki shouted, "Not anymore." He then walked off, not to be seen again for almost a century.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

Kenpachi was lying in the 4th Division barracks. He had been recovered by Okotte Kemono who had shortly been jointed together with Stefan and the rest of the 2nd division senior officers.

"It looks like a twister hit this place," Naomi had whistled when she saw the destroyed forest

"Zaraki-taicho went toe to toe with his Zanpakuto and from the looks of it, lost," Yosei had remarked, "what do you expect?"

"I'll send out a Hell butterfly to Keshiba and Ayasegawa to tell them to go back to the Seireitei," Kendra had volunteered.

"Good, Yolanda give me a hand here would you?" Stefan had requested.

"Yes sir!" the 4th seat had saluted.

Everyone else on the team was now incredibly nervous. Kenpachi LOST a battle and not just any battle: a battle to his Zanpakuto. Zaraki, by Hisana's standards, was their greatest asset since even she was beneath his normal level even with Bankai. No one was happy about this turn of events, not one bit.

Gin was reciting morbidly humorous poetry of everyone's obvious demise. Yuna of course did not find it funny at all, saying that they'd work something out somehow. Hisana had to break the two of them up before they got into an argument.

Susanna was praying in her captain's office for Lelouch's safety, pleading that he would come back to take control of the situation. She knew he could help them. He was the Seireitei's hero, or so she considered him. Lelouch was a war hero, but then so was every other captain in the Gotei.

Anyway, as Kenpachi lay there he suddenly stirred, mumbling to himself. "Hekira…Yachiru." He recalled the name of his admired fallen friend. He snored and then coughed and woke up. He recognized his surroundings and proceeded to get up from his bed and began strutting around the division. His wounds had been dressed and taken care of by Unohana and his eyepatch had been replaced not just for the safety of those around him, but to help him heal quicker since he wouldn't be leaking out as much reiatsu.

Kenpachi strode out into the shrubbery in the central part of the 4th Division and sat on a rock, his Zanpakuto tip plopped into the ground. In his battle with Ichigo, Ichigo had taught him a valuable lesson about getting stronger by learning from his own Zanpakuto, which Kenpachi had attempted, and succeeded in doing. However, now his Zanpakuto had left him and while Kenpachi still had his monstrous strength that he always had had, there was something about him now that made him feel like there was nothing left for him. Kenpachi had gone _all out_ against his Zanpakuto. He did every technique he could think of. With Ichigo, Kenpachi had barely begun to get serious. It pissed Kenpachi off. He had been beaten at the pinnacle of his strength. He was considered the Kenpachi. He was the strongest warrior of more than ten generations. He wasn't supposed to lose at the tip of his strength, not anymore.

_Fifty thousand wins, two loses. _Kenpachi recalled his battle record, including his battle with his Zanpakuto, succeeding Hekira's death. _I'm not supposed to lose anymore. I am the strongest. _"Dammit!" Kenpachi picked up a rock and threw it. It broke.

"What's got you all bent out of shape?" Ichigo asked, walking into the area, Tensa Zangetsu trailing behind him.

"Oh, hey Ichigo," Kenpachi said nonchalantly, sitting back down.

Ichigo was confused. By this point Kenpachi would've picked up his sword, charged at him and challenged him to a fight, but something seemed off. "You okay?"

"Just fucking peachy," Kenpachi responded.

"You sure don't seem like it. The Kenpachi I know would've picked up his sword and attacked me to challenge me to a fight," Ichigo responded.

"I'm not in the mood," Kenpachi responded.

Ichigo nearly had a heart attack. Kenpachi not wanting to battle was like fish surviving in the sands of the Sahara. "Who are you, and what have you done with Kenpachi?" Ichigo asked, feeling like the apocalypse could occur any minute.

Kenpachi rather than answering, began prattling off on something, "Do you know what it feels like when you feel like you've become as strong as you possibly can and yet despite fighting with all your strength you still lose?"

Ichigo recalled his battle with Ulquiorra and Nelliel, "Twice."

"And what did you do after it?" Kenpachi asked.

"Why are you asking?" Ichigo wanted to know.

"Just answer the question!" Kenpachi snapped back without a beat in between statements.

"I decided that I wanted to get stronger. I decided that if there were those stronger than me, then I could still get stronger," Ichigo responded.

"So that's what you did huh? Wonderful," Kenpachi said the last word sarcastically.

"What's wrong exactly?" Ichigo asked. "This isn't like you at all."

"I got my ass kicked in that's what happened," Kenpachi said getting to his feet. "I'm the current Kenpachi. That means I am the strongest warrior in the Soul Society of my generation," he looked at Ichigo, "Even when the next Kenpachi is declared, I intend to beat his sorry ass down and retain my title!" Kenpachi huffed and looked forward again, "but my Zanpakuto thoroughly beat me. When he got to the pinnacle of his strength he didn't even have to try to beat me. He just flat out could. I can't beat someone that strong. It's impossible!" Kenpachi shouted in frustration.

"Nothing is impossible!" Ichigo shouted.

"Says you!" Kenpachi barked back.

"Yeah, says me! I didn't see you getting all mopey when I beat you. You got your ass up and have challenged me to a battle on more than one occasion. You got so strong you held your own against the most powerful Espada without using your Zanpakuto's power at all," Ichigo reminded him.

"And I've grown stronger since our battle by communing with my Zanpakuto. Without him, I might as well throw in my haori and my title if I can't beat him."

"Then beat him! Show him that you're number one!" Ichigo shouted.

"I can't!" Kenpachi responded.

Ichigo balled his fist. "Hey Kenpachi," he said with a deep scowl.

"What?" Kenpachi grumbled.

"Grit your teeth!" Ichigo said and then walloped Kenpachi in the face, knocking him to the ground. Kenpachi got up and saw Ichigo bearing down on him, giving him a glare. For a split second he thought he saw Hekira for the expression matched exactly up to one she had given him on several occasions.

"Kenpachi, you are the strongest warrior in all of the Soul Society and everyone knows it, but sometimes you have to acknowledge your own strength too." Ichigo pointed to the sky. "Believe not in the Soul Society that believes in you," Ichigo pointed to Kenpachi's sword, "Believe not in the Kenpachi that believes in your Zanpakuto," he pointed to the captain himself, "Believe in the Kenpachi that believes in yourself."

"_You are strong Hitteki, but there will always be someone stronger than you in any world. Perfection is a fantasy. Warriors can always get stronger. If you lose, you must become stronger than the one that defeated you challenge them again and defeat them. If you doubt your strength, prove it by becoming stronger. Believe in the power that you have."_

Hekira's words rang through Kenpachi's mind as he stared Ichigo in the face. "What is your name soldier?" Ichigo asked him with a shout.

"Zaraki…Kenpachi."

"I can't hear you!" Ichigo repeated.

"Zaraki Kenpachi," Kenpachi repeated, smirking.

"Louder!" Ichigo shouted.

"My name is Zaraki Kenpachi and I never quit!" Kenpachi shouted, rising all the way to his feet. He let out a surge of reiatsu. Tensa Zangetsu was forced to shield his master due to Ichigo's weakened state. "Ichigo!" Kenpachi shouted, staring at him over Tensa Zangetsu's shoulder with a manic grin, "Where's everyone else?"

Ichigo simply smirked. "Good to have the old Kenpachi back."

"And boy do I feel great. Where'd you come up with that pep speech anyway?" Kenpachi asked.

"Eh," Ichigo looked to the side and rubbed the back of his head, "just something I saw on TV." He looked forward and urged Kenpachi to follow him. "Come on." With that, he, Tensa Zangetsu and Kenpachi walked together to arrive at the strategy meeting in the river garden. Yosei, Hisana, Izuru, Momo, Hitsugaya, Renji, Yuna, Susanna, Tosen, Gin, Rangiku, Kukaku, Yachiru, Ryou, Yumichika, Nemu, Kaien, Rukia, Vera, and Tatsuki were at assembly along with Kaze no Irokoe, Zabimaru, Nejibana and Okotte Kemono were also at assembly.

From her Zanpakuto's lap, Yachiru leapt to her feet and dashed over to Kenpachi. "Kenny!" She crawled up onto his shoulder.

"Glad to see you out and about taicho," Yumichika told him.

"Yes, we could use some good news after what's happened," Hisana responded.

"Well, why don't you guys bring me up to speed?" Kenpachi requested.

"Very well," Hisana responded. She explained to Kenpachi what was going on. She also explained that Yolanda and Kendra were still hunting down the location of everyone's Zanpakuto and also that Stefan and Naomi were at the division in case of emergency: Stefan to lead the executive militia, and Naomi to relay messages. Yosei would be the go-between for the entire group and his squad. Unohana and Isane were overlooking patients, including Sasakibe Chojiro, and Shunsui and Ashido were still going through the archive records trying to find the name Muramasa located somewhere. Mayuri and Nemu were doing research at Hisana's request. Ukitake was simply not feeling well.

"Well now dat tings are peachy keen, what's our next move? Besides delaying the necessity to wave a white flag of course?" Gin asked.

"Would you stop?" Yuna barked back.

"Hey, I don't see Zaraki's Zanpakuto at his side do you? I'm telling ya we're royally fucked. Not only do they got de Zanpakuto of de most powerful man in de Soul Society, but de got de one of the de most intelligent one as well," Gin replied.

"Right, Eien Tamashi, Lelouch's Zanpakuto," Hisana recalled.

"Having her around will allow them to fabricate plans rather efficiently," Momo put in.

"Face it, we're sunk," Gin thought.

"Gin! Zip it!" Hisana glared. Gin brought his thumb and forefinger up to his mouth and turned them as if to simulate locking it shut.

"Good," Hisana said, "now the next time you open your mouth I want you to tell me what you think Muramasa might do next."

"A'right, well with Zaraki's Zanpakuto, my guess is that if he hasn't worked out his goals yet, he will soon and for dat to happen he'll leave us alone. What we should be focusin on is locatin Kuchiki-taicho and Lelouch," Gin suggested.

"Are you sure?" Hisana didn't want to leave anything to chance.

Gin wracked his brain. "Hmmm, actually there is somethin else, small chance, but I guess you wanna hear it. If Muramasa's got Eien Tamashi under his command we might be even more trouble den with Fumetsu Seishin no Senso on the loose."

"Why do you say that?" Hisana asked.

"Gin, think about what you're saying," Tosen snapped.

"What? Dey were gonna find out about it sooner or later," Gin responded.

"Gin, spill it. Now!" Hisana glared.

"Well ya see, Lelouch has got dis funky ability dat lets him control any one person ta do anything he wants em to. It's how he killed Aizen," Gin explained. There were whispers all about.

"And?" Hisana didn't seem fazed. She wanted to hear Gin's point.

"And, de Geass isn't a part of Lelouch's Zanpakuto, it's a part of his very soul himself. What if Eien Tamashi's got da same power? What den? If Zaraki's Zanpakuto ain't powerful enough, I'm sure she'll suggest taking control of someone who can," Gin said and pointed to Ichigo, "If you were at full strength and under Muramasa's control as well as him having Fumetsu Seishin no Senso den we'd really be fucked."

"Hold up a sec, Eien Tamashi can't geass Ichigo. He's already had it used on him," Kukaku put in.

"You know about this Kukaku?" Hisana asked.

"Lelouch told me about it when he was released from jail. He made me swear not to tell anyone about it. It's not a power he's proud of. He confided in me only because he felt he could tell me anything," Kukaku responded.

_Why didn't he tell me? I'm the most loyal to him. _Susanna thought to herself.  
><em>He tells Kukaku, but not his own lieutenant? Taicho that's not fair, <em>Rangiku humphed.

"What do you mean by I've already been affected by it?" Ichigo asked.

"Lelouch used it on you to keep you from trying to bust you out of jail when he was locked up. The power only works once on any given individual. Rangiku, you've also been subject to it. Lelouch wouldn't tell me why, but he did tell me people he's subject it to. Said he trusted me to keep the record safe. Said he knew I wouldn't judge him."

_But I would never judge Lelouch-dono!  
>Well, <em>Rangiku looked over at Gin, _I suppose he does have his reasons then._

"So why can't Eien Tamashi use it on Ichigo?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Eien Tamashi is Lelouch's Zanpakuto. She's a part of him and therefore, by extension, technically him as well. It wouldn't work," Kukaku said.

"Maybe under normal circumstances," Gin responded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kukaku snapped back.

"Our Zanpakuto are completely liberated from us right now. It's possible dat Eien Tamashi isn't affected by de people Lelouch has Geassed," Gin responded, "And now we're really fucked cause if Eien Tamashi is still skulking about it's possible dat if she has Lelouch's geass, whether he used it on himself or not to make him immune to it, he might be her puppet on strings." Gin's suggestion shocked everyone.

"Lelouch…under his Zanpakuto's control?" Momo seemed fearful at the thought.

"That…could that be why he hasn't shown up at all?" Renji wondered.

"Lies!" Susanna suddenly sprung to her feet. "I don't believe it for one second. There's no way that would happen to Lelouch-donon. He's not the sort of person who would be undone by such a simple maneuver. Lelouch-dono calculates for every possibility and prepares for things for in advance. He'd see something like that as a possibility and take countermeasures against it. To even suggest that he would lose to his Zanpakuto and be outsmarted by it is an insult to Lelouch-dono's brilliance. You're all fools if you believe even one tiny bit that that could happen to him." Susanna then ran away inside, choking back tears.

"Ah, Susanna," Yuna called after her subordinate. She stood up and looked at Hisana. "I'm going to go calm her down." Hisana nodded.

"She's certainly fanatic about him," Renji scratched his head.

"But she brings up an excellent point," Ichigo enforced, "She's right. Lelouch wouldn't fall for something that simple. And somehow I know that he's perfectly fine, both him and Byakuya. They're both fine."

"I'd call that wishful thinking, but speculation is pointless," Tatsuki said in reply.

"Either way, if Eien Tamashi's target is in fact Ichigo, in his weakened state they'll want to capture him. They'll most likely use Zanpakuto the most effective at subduing a target. Gin, ideas?" Hisana asked.

"Hmm, well Tosen-san's Zanpakuto is pretty effective in dat respect and for dat matter so is my Zanpakuto, if you consider stabbing someone through the chest subduing," Gin responded.

"Why not my fukutaicho's Zanpakuto or Yolanda's?" Yosei asked.

"Way too obvious. Dis is Lelouch's Zanpakuto's brain we're dealin with. Muramasa would try dat, but its obvious he knows better den ta do de obvious. Otherwise Zangetsu-san wouldn'ta been da one ta fight Yachiru till Okotte Kemono-san got materialized."

"That's a pretty valid point," Hitsugaya affirmed.

"Then what we have to do is obvious," Hisana stated, "We have to use Ichigo as bait and make this plan backfire."

"You're sure that'll work. What if the suspect something?" Renji asked.

"If it were Lelouch he'd know we'd try dat, but I don't think Eien Tamashi is as careful a devil at cutting de holes out of her plans," Gin said, "Either way it won't matter cause we'll know soon enough. Tosen-san and I will shadow Kurosaki-san as he skulks about the Seireitei tonight. Everyone else should hold up a watch at de Kuchiki manor, Squad Ten and Squad Six in case Lelouch or Kuchiki-taicho come by."

"Let's also send out some search parties tonight as well. Today has not been a good day for us and we can use this time to plan," Hisana said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>That Evening<strong>

As planned, Gin and Tosen were intended to shadow Ichigo and fight their Zanpakuto. Gin suspected that one of the Zanpakuto would escape and one of them would stay and fight. Regardless of which one that was, it would be obvious that Ichigo would pursue. At that point Rangiku, Momo, Kukaku and Isane would all shadow Ichigo since Gin predicted Ichigo would lose track of the fleeing Zanpakuto, but continue to follow the trail nonetheless. Gin figured there'd be plenty of Zanpakuto skulking about at that point and he largely suspected Kukaku, Isane, Rangiku and Momo to be the ones skulking about. After all, they were people Lelouch trusted without being too obvious and Gin suspected Eien Tamashi might not be so willing to put Yogo Keikai, Raimeinodo or Tekubi-kiri Tamashi in danger since he knew her master was rather attached to their masters.

Renji and Ryou were assigned to the 6th Division. Hisana assigned herself and Rukia to the Kuchiki manor. And Susanna and Yuna were assigned to Division 10. Everyone else was asked to go about their business as if it things weren't as tense as they were.

At division 10, Yuna and Susanna began ransacking Lelouch's office for clues to his whereabouts, Yuna's idea. It worked with Mari, she figured Lelouch might do the same thing for her and Susanna, or whoever was clever enough to look. However, she and Susanna came up empty.

Both women sighed in defeat, realizing they couldn't find anything. "This is so frustrating! This isn't like him at all! Lelouch is supposed to leave details with at least one captain if he's up to something! Unohana told me that! He's going to get in trouble!" Yuna stressed.

"Taicho, relax we'll find him. We'll…we'll…" a horrific thought passed through Susanna's mind. "Wh-what if we have to find him? What if Eien Tamashi didn't kill Lelouch-dono? What if she just dragged him off and left him for dead somewhere? He could be hurt really badly waiting for someone to come find him." Yuna suddenly slapped her. "T-taicho."

"You're getting hysterical Susanna," Yuna said to her.

"How can you be so calm about all of this? Doesn't Lelouch-dono mean anything to you? You're marrying him like I am, aren't you?" Susanna asked.

"Of course I am, but I'm not about to lose my cool over it. I was Mari-sama's vice-captain for ninety-five years before Lelouch came into our lives. She left me behind before and would tell me not to worry about her. I loved her very much and I care about Lelouch as well, but I know he's out there somewhere and I know he's not dead or dying," Yuna put her hands on Susanna's shoulders, "We'll find him Susanna, okay?" Yuna asked her and then noticed something down by the ground as she looked out of the corner of her eye over her lieutenant's shoulder. "Huh? What's that?" Yuna moved past Susanna and knelt down on the ground by Lelouch's bookshelf. She moved some books to the side revealing a safe behind it. "Well now! What's this?" Yuna was hopeful. She saw the combo turn lock and the keypad. "Knowing Lelouch he probably made this complicated," Yuna said, thinking of how to open it.

"Maybe it's meant to be opened by two people. The two he trusts the most," Susanna thought.

"That would be you and Nemu or you and me, or you and Kukaku," Yuna theorized.

"Maybe it's all four of us. Maybe the Keypad has our seats and the combo lock our squad numbers," Susanna theorized.

"Worth a try," Yuna shrugged. Of course the moment she hit a single button the squad alarm began going off and suddenly Kido barriers began covering everything except the floors of the office.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS! PROCEEDING TO REMOVE HOSTILES FROM OFFICE!" The security camera in Lelouch's office saw Yuna and Susanna and then decided to turn on the sprinkler system, forcing both women out of the office and into the hallway shrieking, but the sprinklers would go on and off until both were chased out of the barracks.

"Aiyah! This sucks!" Susanna shouted covering her head with her arms.

"Lelouch you jerk!" Yuna shouted as both escaped outside, panting. Once both women calmed down, Yuna got angry again. "What kind of idiot rigs his safe like that? I touched one button! ONE BUTTON! How does he open it?"

"Because he's the only one who can duh," a voice called out from the distance. Yuna and Susanna snapped their heads around. From the shadows stepped out a red haired, olive eyed woman.

"Eien Tamashi," Susanna recognized her, calling her name with anger.

"My, such ire. Is it because I betrayed your precious Lelouch-dono that you respond to me with such hatred?"

"Where is he?" Yuna asked going for her sword.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Eien Tamashi asked.

"Yes, we would," Susanna responded.

"So sorry to say, but I can't let you meet him right now," Eien Tamashi held out both her hands and lifted Susanna and Yuna into the air.

"B-but Lelouch-dono can only use telekinesis in Bankai," Susanna cried.

"I'm not Lelouch now am I?" Eien Tamashi asked with a small grin, "And now that I have you two right where I want you," the geass emblem flashed in her eye, "You're going to do exactly as I say."

Susanna and Yuna both then lost their immediate memory as Eien Tamashi gave her command.

Meanwhile at the sixth division, Ichigo was walking by the division area with Renji and Ryou watching him go by from high atop the barracks gates, both with binoculars aimed at the entrance.

"This stakeout is going to take all night," Ryou complained.

"Hey be thankful you're with me at least. Otherwise—"

Before Renji could finish his sentence a swift chop came to the back of his neck, knocking him out.

"Renji what's—"

Ryou soon fell to the same fate and their mysterious attacker moved on without a trace farther into the division.

Ichigo, as he walked by, with Tensa Zangetsu at his side, stopped for a moment and looked around, trying to decipher what caused the disturbance in his senses, but then turned away from the division gates.

"What's the matter?" Tensa Zangetsu asked.

Ichigo shook his head, "Nothing, I thought I sensed something," Ichigo stated.

"Your senses are sharper than mine then, I didn't pick up anything," Tensa Zangetsu said.

"No, it's probably just my reiatsu," Ichigo stated, "You're close enough to me after all."

"Yes, I suppose that's true," Tensa Zangetsu said.

"Anyway, let's keep moving. Hisana-san said she wanted us to keep making a circuit around the barracks gates until something happened," Ichigo said.

Tensa Zangetsu nodded. The two headed forward, but stopped when they both heard clomping footsteps, like the plodding dashing of dogs, but what came up behind them weren't canine's but Yuna and Susanna. Both began running circles around Ichigo on all fours for a few moments, confusing him before they started…barking at both of them.

"What the…what are you two doing? This is no time for games! You're supposed to be at the tenth division!" Ichigo pointed.

"They don't appear to be quite themselves," Tensa Zangetsu stated.

"What?" Ichigo gasped, "But that means..."

A cackling laugh sounded through the area and from behind Yuna and Susanna Eien Tamashi appeared as she floated a few inches off the ground.

"Eien Tamashi," Ichigo grit his teeth, "What did you do to them?"

"Oh nothing really," Eien Tamashi smiled giddily as she put her fingers by her lower lip, "They're my master's pets after all. I felt their personalities should reflect such so I commanded them to act as such."

"You're sick," Tensa Zangetsu spat.

"Oh sick I am indeed. I've got Geass fever," Eien Tamashi said and was about to use her geass on Tensa Zangetsu and Ichigo when a command seemed to be given to her from somewhere Ichigo and Tensa Zangetsu could not notice.

"What? I should lure them out?" she asked in confirmation, tilting her head up and pressing her fingers to her ear.

_Whose she talking to? _Ichigo wondered.

Things were silent for a moment. "Very well," she smiled at Tensa Zangetsu and Ichigo. "Change of plans boys, do you want to know where my master is?"

"Of course we do! Where is he?" Ichigo shouted.

"Follow me then," Eien Tamashi wrapped herself up in her cape and appeared behind Tensa Zangetsu and Ichigo. "Follow me boys, and you two Yuna-chan, Susanna-chan," she looked up to the sky. "That goes for all of you. If you want to see my master, then follow me." Eien Tamashi took off.

"Hey! Wait!" Ichigo chased her down. Tensa Zangetsu and Susanna and Yuna, still acting like dogs followed. As the plan was to shadow Ichigo, Gin and the others had no choice, but to follow.

"Well your plan backfired miserably," Momo snarked at Gin.

"Yeah I noticed," Gin didn't seem to be in a jolly mood.

"What's she up to? What's her goal?" Rangiku asked.

"Wish I could answer ya Ran-chan," Gin answered.

"This has trap written all over it," Kukaku stated, "you know that right?"

"Well we gotta spring da trap," Gin replied, "Even if we know dat, Kurosaki-san's gonna dive headfirst into it no matter what we say."

"Do you think Lelouch-kun is really all right?" Isane asked Gin.

"Eh," Gin held out the vowel sound for a few seconds, "probably."

"That does not beget confidence," Tosen replied.

"Never mind that, head's up!" Momo shouted. A large flaming fireball came blasting their way. The group scattered only for a bunch of landmines to go off, further separating them. Each member of the shadow group was soon face to face with their own Zanpakuto.

"Well that was easier than shooting fish in a barrel. Right Kukaku?" Kyodai Bakudan asked her as he juggled an ice bomb in his non armored arm.

"So, tell me, what's your excuse?" Kukaku asked.

"What? You mean for leaving ya?" Kyodai Bakudan asked, "Oh it's simple really," he said and then frowned, "IT'S CAUSE WE DIDN'T MEET UP NINETY %#$&ING YEARS AGO!" He threw the ice bomb at Kukaku and it exploded, but she dodged.

"How in the hell do you talk in symbols?" she asked.

"Hey, I am not blame for have a swearing censor," Kyodai Bakudan replied and then shouted, "Kaede yo Taiho!" He blasted Kukaku as she floated in the air and the explosion hit a honden type gate. "You know for a Maple Leaf Cannon I can't really see myself making pancakes with it."

While Kukaku dealt with her Zanpakuto's insanity, Momo had kept on Tobiume like a stalker and now was in a clearing, surrounded by bending trees against her. "You kept up with me pretty well Momo. I'm impressed."

"Tobiume, why are you doing this? I thought you liked the fact that I had grown less naïve. You told me it was a good thing. Why then did you leave me?" Momo asked.

"Because you're still so pathetic," Tobiume said with a stuck up smirk, "You're quick to fall apart and you still break down into a sobbing mess. You're not hardened Momo. You were once and you let Aizen shake your resolve. In the next moment Tobiume soon found the entire part of her hair beneath her left shoulder cut off as Momo struck fiercely towards him.

"You will not mention that name to me again," Momo turned around and flared her reiatsu, "do you hear me?"

While Momo got incredibly angry, Rangiku was now caught up with Haineko on a raised walkway about thirty meters up off the ground. "You move pretty fast for an old hag," Haineko taunted.

"Old hag," Rangiku twitched.

"Yeah, you're starting to get wrinkles Rangiku. It's no wonder your captain doesn't want anything to do with an old prune like you!"

"I'll skin you alive!" Rangiku shouted and prepared for battle.

Isane followed Itegumo out to a pond where her Zanpakuto touched her foot to the pond and the whole thing froze. "This will make a perfect battlefield, don't you think?" she asked.

"Itegumo, why? Why are you doing this?" Isane asked.

"It's cause you're so insecure about everything," Itegumo smile darkly. She levitated off of the ground. A frosty aura exuded from her hands and feet, "You need to be more confident in yourself and not be so flustered. You need to chillax once in a while Isane." Itegumo said and then blasted a frosty gale at her master.

Gin had followed Shinso back to the 6th Division gates. Shinso stared at him with a dull glare from afar. "You still look mighty fine as ever Shinso. You caught me off guard once," gin held up his blade, "Not gonna happen again."

"You're going to fight without even wondering why I left?" Shinso asked.

"What does it matter? I gotta get ya back don't I?" Gin asked.

"So you have no interest in changing who you are?" Shinso asked.

Gin pondered the question for a moment before resuming a battle stance, "Nah, not really."

"I see, then let me tell you that that is why I left you, master. You have strayed so far from what you were. Everything we once did was for Rangiku, but you took it to an extreme and I was not pleased with that," Shinso stated.

"Don't care," Gin said and warped behind Shinso and attacked. He missed.

Shinso continued to talk, "You've changed Gin. You weren't always like this."

"Yeah I know," Gin said as he stood behind Shinso, "I grew up." He stabbed his Zanpakuto in the back. "Let me tell ya somethin. If we Soul Reapers are supposed ta accept you Zanpakuto for what you are den you gotta accept me for me, you got that?"

"Gin," Shinso turned to look at his master and held up his nails, "I will never understand you I don't think. Shoot to kill," his finger nails launched out like blades. Gin leapt back.

"Oh well," Gin said with a big smile, "Guess I gotta make you understand den."

Tosen had no idea where he was all he could hear was the buzzing off Suzumushi's wings and the rapid fire of blades being sent out at him via his second ability: Benehiko.

"Tell me Suzumushi, why have you defected? I was shown the light by Lelouch. I stopped myself from making a huge mistake. I am atoning for what I have done. What is it that you see wrong with that?" Tosen asked.

"Nothing, but that's not why I left," Suzumushi replied in her mature, feminine voice and attacked Tosen with her claw. He dodged back and found himself standing on air.

"Then why did you leave?" Tosen asked.

"I left for the same reason you fight: for justice. Not all the Zanpakuto hate our masters, some of us simply believe in Muramasa's cause," Suzumushi replied.

"I see, now I understand. You believe we Soul Reapers have abused you as Muramasa said," Tosen held up his blade in the direction he could hear Suzumushi's buzzing, "Then I will open your eyes to the path of true justice. For you see, separating Zanpakuto and Soul Reaper weakens both. Our bond is not of master and servant, it is one of synergy and trust. We are two sides of the same coin. We are strengthened by one another. In return for freeing you from the loneliness you must face and giving you life when we become Soul Reapers in exchange you tell us how to awaken our latent abilities. That's how I perceive it," Tosen said.

"Trust? Loneliness? You're starting to sound like Yogo Keikai," Suzumushi scoffed.

"What does Homura-san's Zanpakuto have to do with this?" Tosen asked.

"Oh nothing, forget I said anything," Suzumushi replied, "Let's just fight."

With the six shadowers now locked in battle with their Zanpakuto, Ichigo, Tensa Zangetsu, Yuna and Susanna followed Eien Tamashi until they reached a patch of old ruins. Zangetsu was standing by them.

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo shouted.

"I see, so it was a trick after all," Tensa Zangetsu called for his sword,

"I'm not here to fight. I am waiting for Muramasa," Zangetsu replied.

"Why are you talking about him as if he's suddenly your boss?" Ichigo shouted.

"Because he is," Eien Tamashi responded, "Zangetsu is the second in command of this rebellion, chosen by our master because of his great power and loyalty," she chuckled, "And I was chosen to become the tactician. After all, I am the Zanpakuto of the most brilliant mind in the Soul Society. Based on who was following you, you thought we'd try to capture you and have your shadowers attacked by their own Zanpakuto? We don't need to capture you Ichigo. In fact capturing you would prove pointless until you and Zangetsu do battle."

"Then why bring us out here? I'll ask again, where is Lelouch?" Tensa Zangetsu asked.

"He'll be here," Eien Tamashi replied, "but first," her hands glowed violet, "let's have some fun." Eien Tamashi with a grunt threw a fireball at Ichigo and Tensa Zangetsu, twisting her body to throw each one. Acting on canine instinct, Yuna and Susanna dodged out of the way and stood by a tree, both whimpering and looking scared.

Angered at seeing the two women reduced to such a state, Ichigo attacked Eien Tamashi furiously. She blocked with her kite shields.

"Yes, that's it," she laughed, "show me your anger. Give me your hate." She then telekinetically threw Ichigo towards the nearby pond.

Angered at seeing his master injured Tensa Zangetsu attacked Eien Tamashi. "Getsuga Tensho!"

"Talk to the hand," Eien Tamashi said holding up her hand and producing a full body barrier. Tensa Zangetsu's attack didn't even create a crack.

"That's impossible," Tensa Zangetsu turned wide eyed.

"Is it really?" Eien Tamashi asked. "You've been separated from your other half TZ, though you wield your signature katana you no longer have the power of a Bankai." Eien Tamashi grabbed Tensa Zangetsu with her telekinesis and slammed him into the ground. Ichigo came roaring back at Eien Tamashi, but she blasted a fireball in his chest and he was sent away.

Zangetsu stood silently on the sidelines. _He said Muramasa would show up at this exact spot right about now, so where is he? _Zangetsu asked.

"If you want a turn hun, you let me know," Eien Tamashi said looking in Zangetsu's direction.

"You're hitting on my Zanpakuto?" Ichigo asked, kind of creped out by the idea.

"Oh, I wasn't talking to Zangetsu," Eien Tamashi said as she used her telekinesis to throw Tensa Zangetsu at Ichigo. "Was I YK?"

From behind the ruins a blonde, silver eyed woman, with multi-colored armor stepped out from the shadows. Yuna began barking energetically recognizing the individual. After all, it was her Zanpakuto.

"I'm good Eien," Yogo Keikai said, "Have your fun."

Yuna attempted to happily dash towards her Zanpakuto, but Susanna bit her hair and tugged her back. She yipped at her trying to tell Yuna in dog speak that it was dangerous.

While the two talked to each other with barks and yips all it did was frustrate Ichigo even further to see a captain and vice-captain like that.

"Ichigo, dear you hardly even know them, lighten up," Eien Tamashi chuckled.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo shouted as he and Zangetsu attacked her at the same time.

Eien Tamashi's full circle barrier protected her. "Personal space boys," she then expanded the barrier to force Ichigo and Tensa Zangetsu back.

Ichigo and Tensa Zangetsu were about to charge again, but a garganta suddenly opened and Muramasa tumbled out, blood in his eyes, coughing.

"Muramasa!" Ichigo shouted and charged at him, but Zangetsu and Yogo Keikai blocked off Muramasa with their Shikais.

"Quit defending him!" Ichigo shouted at Zangetsu. Zangetsu simply silently glared.

"Zangetsu? Yogo Keikai?" Muramasa was surprised to see them both.

"It was Eien Tamashi's idea that we both be here," Yogo Keikai responded.

"I see, you have my thanks," He told her.

"It's not a problem," Eien Tamashi said. Things were then very silent for a few moments before she frowned. She then threw her arms out and then threw her arms out at her side exasperated. "And now that we have our master back and you two are separated. It's time I used my power on you," Eien Tamashi lifted up Ichigo and Tensa Zangetsu and held them in front of her. "Now what should I do with you both? So many ideas," Eien Tamashi laughed, "the possibilities are endless." She began to laugh like mad, but suddenly felt a presence on her shoulder and was thrown to the ground. Ichigo pushed himself up off the ground and his eyes widened as to his view. He was staring a haori and it had the number ten on it.

Ichigo became elated, "Lelouch!"

Yuna and Susanna began barking happily.

Lelouch turned to look over his shoulder and smiled kindly.

"Lelouch," Ichigo got to his feet, "you're okay."

"Of course I'm okay," Lelouch said and turned to face Ichigo. He then stared at Susanna and Yuna and shouted, "Awake!"

Yuna and Susanna suddenly snapped to their senses. Both were a little disoriented.

Susanna was the first to say something. "Huh? How did we get all the way out here?"

"Never mind that, look!" Yuna pointed.

Susanna became excited. "Lelouch-dono!" She began to run towards him. If this scene were an anime, she'd be running in slow motion. "Lelouch-dono!" Susanna cried happily as she ran towards him to give him a big hug. Lelouch was smiling kindly all throughout her misty eyed sprint towards him, but as she neared him his smile turned demonic and when she was within range, back hand slapped her across the face and knocked her to the ground.

"Lelouch, what the hell?" Ichigo shouted.

"Did you really think I'd come to save you?" Lelouch asked. "My plan worked flawlessly. You all fell for it hook, line and sinker."

"Plan? Lelouch what are you talking about?" Yuna demanded to know.

"Oh nothing much," Lelouch said putting his hand up by his eye, "I guess you can just say I've switched sides, that's all."

"That's all? Lelouch what the hell are you doing?" Yuna asked.

"As I've always done, Yuna my darling, justice!" Lelouch held out his hand.

"You call smacking your future wife justice?" Yuna asked.

"I believe it was Aizen who once preached that loyalty is not the same as understanding," Lelouch said with dark grin.

"You would dare to even mention that man?" Yuna scowled intensely.

"Lelouch what's gotten into you?" Ichigo asked.

"I've simply decided that what Muramasa said is true. The Zanpakuto need to be freed from us. Instead of controlling them, we should live in harmony with them. That's what I've decided to do," Lelouch said.

"Then why throw her to the ground?" Ichigo asked.

"Because she strayed from the plan," Lelouch said, "We still need you Ichigo and if she Geasses you, I can't undo what she does, that's all. Sorry, if I was a little forceful." Lelouch looked down at Eien Tamashi.

"No, it's okay, I'm okay," Eien Tamashi stood up and dusted herself off.

"Gin was right, Eien Tamashi controlling your mind isn't she? That's why you're acting like this? Right Lelouch?" Ichigo asked with a manic grin. "That has to be the case right? You would never do this on your own. I mean Zero's one thing, but you're betraying the Soul Society."

"Betrayal," Lelouch said and ran his hand through his hair, "Yes I suppose that's how it would look from where you're standing."

"And just what would you call it then?" Yuna wanted to know.

"I call it two simple words really. I see this situation as nothing more than a game of soul chess," Lelouch responded.

"Lelouch, I…"

"What? Going to cry because I misled you?" Lelouch asked. "It doesn't have to be this way you know Ichigo." Lelouch extended his hand to Ichigo. "Join me Ichigo. We can shape a new world together."

"I cannot believe you'd even ask such a thing!" Ichigo was outraged, "You know, I really looked up to you Lelouch. You're almost ten times older than I am, but you don't look that much older than me!" Ichigo shouted. "I always thought we were friends!"

"Friends?" Lelouch asked finding Ichigo's statement absurd and then looked at Ichigo and Yuna with a dull glare. "I have no friends."

Yuna became enraged. She yanked out her Zanpakuto and attacked Lelouch head on. "You damn bastard!"

Lelouch snapped his fingers with one hand and held up his hand with the other, dispelling the second layer of the Kyokko spell, revealing he had been in Bankai the entire time. His barrier blocked Yuna completely and pushed her off. "You would dare to fight me, Yuna? Don't be ridiculous.

Susanna tilted her head up to look at the man she loved. "Lelouch-dono, why?"

"I already answered that," Lelouch said tilting his head.

"Ichigo!" Yuna shouted at him.

"Yeah," Ichigo pulled out his sword. Tensa Zangetsu did the same.

Lelouch laughed at the absurdity of the situation. "You all have the audacity to challenge me? Do you who you face? I am Zero! The man who creates whole worlds and," Lelouch took a dramatic pause and thrust out his arm, "The man who destroys them!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Well…things just went from bad to worse didn't they? Not only was Gin outfoxed as it were [lol lame joke], but Lelouch has apparently defected to the other side. What I had him say sort of reminds me of N from the new Pokemon games. We learned some of Kenpachi's backstory and if you think that things still can't get any worse, you'd be wrong. After all I wonder what Byakuya's up to. Oh and there's a brick joke in here for anyone who can find it. And I couldn't resist that title drop. Too good of an opportunity to pass up. Next time on Soul Chess: Lelouch vs Ichigo, Yuna and Tensa Zangetsu and Gin and the others will fight to reclaim their Zanpakuto. Things go to hell in a hellhole fast. See you next time. Deadpool: What? No mention of… Me: Deadpool let them figure it out on their own. Deadpool: But you're readers are morons. Me: No they're not, now if you be quiet I'll let you have a chimichanga. Deadpool: Bye folks!)**


	99. Lelouch's Reasons

**(A/N: I love the weekends. They provide excellent time availability for personal creations and for me to do what I love, like this chapter. Enjoy)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Lelouch laughed, "You have the audacity to challenge me? Do you know who you face? I am Zero, the man who creates worlds!" Lelouch thrust his arm forward and charged a fireball, "and the man who destroys them!" The blast went off aiming directly for Ichigo. Tensa Zangetsu sliced it out of the way. Yuna used her flash step and reappeared behind Lelouch to attack him, but with the use of his own flash step he took to the air. "Hado 33: Sokatsui," Lelouch blasted the blue fire crash down at his former comrades. Yuna dodged, but Ichigo threw himself into the line of fire to grab Susanna and put her down at a safer location. Lelouch lowered himself to the ground, "How noble to save the life of someone you barely know."

"Lelouch…I know you're better than this," Ichigo glared at him.

"Ichigo, you don't know me at all. The captains predating my inauguration know who I am and what I am capable of. You do not," Lelouch said and prepared another fireball, "Don't even try to guilt me. It won't work!" The fireball blasted at Ichigo. He dodged easily. "You will not escape me!" Lelouch activated his telekinesis and, predicting Yuna to attack his left flank used Ichigo as a meat shield before dropping him and leaping back to dodge Tensa Zangetsu's strike from above. "It's difficult to take me on when I know practically every move you would make before you even make it. Who was it that taught you how to fight properly Ichigo? And Yuna, do you think I never spent all the time in the world watching your skill set as well."

"Lelouch," Yuna grit her teeth.

"Face it, neither of you can attack me because both of you still trust me. I, fortunately, have no such emotional ties," Lelouch said and his hand glowed black as he crossed his right arm over his body and prepared to snap his fingers. "Hado 90," Lelouch said casually and then drew his arm back across his body and snapped his fingers, "Kurohitsugi."

The black coffin formed up upon Ichigo, Yuna, Tensa Zangetsu and Susanna simultaneously, but the attack was severely underpowered. Without the incantation the power of the attack wasn't nearly controlled enough for Lelouch to inflict any serious damage. In fact, with Susanna lying flat on the ground, she was the least affected. She watched though as Ichigo, Yuna and Tensa Zangetsu were lacerated immensely. And now she was alone on the battlefield. Lelouch took one look at her and then prepared to leave with the Zanpakuto.

"Lelouch…dono," Susanna got up. Lelouch had hit her pretty hard and his reiatsu was crushing her thanks to the fluked Hado 90, but she wasn't about to let that stop her from doing something. What she intended to do however, was not something Ichigo or Yuna were going to like. "Lelouch-dono…please take me with you!" she pleaded.

Lelouch looked over his shoulder at Susanna, "Why would you want to come with me? I am your enemy." He told her.

"You're never my enemy, Lelouch-dono," Susanna said dragging her heels, "No matter what side you stand on, I always want to be with you. I love you more than life itself. I don't want to be without you."

"I see," Lelouch said. _She truly is loyal to me and that's what makes what I have to do all the more painful. _"I'm sorry Susanna, but I simply don't have a use for you anymore," Lelouch raised his arm behind his cape and aimed it through the cape itself, "Hado 4: Byakurai." The pale lightning blasted through his cape and into Susanna's abdomen, wounding her.

Susanna put her hand on her stomach and continued to follow after him. "Susanna, stop!" Yuna called from the ground. It was obvious to her that Lelouch intended to kill Susanna if she continued to act like this. There was no way he would allow her to come with him.

"You would persist?" Lelouch asked. "I shot you and yet you still look at me with those eyes as if I am a deity. Why do you look at me with such eyes even now?"

"Because I love you," Susanna stumbled forward, "You were always nice to me," she staggered forward, "And since then…I've just wanted nothing more than to be at your side," The blood seemed through her kosode and was now dripping onto the ground. "If you believe…that siding with the Zanpakuto is right thing to do…then that is what the right thing to do is. I believe in you. I always will. I will always take your side," Susanna's eyes filled with tears, "even if you yourself reject me. I will not reject you." Susanna's wound took its toll and she began to fall forward.

Yuna was surprised when Lelouch rushed forward and, rather than letting Susanna hit the ground, caught her and let her fall into him. Susanna was still conscious for the moment. Lelouch whispered to her. "If that is what you believe, then come with me, Susanna, we will face the future together."

Susanna smiled, "Lelouch-dono," she then passed out.

Lelouch carried the passed out girl in her arms bridal style. "We'll take her back with us. As you plainly heard she has heard the voice of reason and wishes to join us."

"What about Shinso and the others?" Zangetsu asked.

"They are expendable. After all, if the Zanpakuto can be subjugated by their Soul Reaper then it is a sign of their weak will to be free," Lelouch responded. "Muramasa," Lelouch walked towards the Zanpakuto, "Let's go and create that world you envisioned."

_Such an...interesting man, _Muramasa thought to himself, _he reminds me of Koga in many ways._ "Yes, let us go."

Before they could all finish leaving however Ichigo got up. He was staring at the ground, his hair covering his eyes. His blade was pointed at the ground. "You'll age if you turn back," he said.

Tensa Zangetsu looked up from the ground noticing Ichigo's rise in reiatsu and the heaviness of his own form. _What is he doing?_

"Hesitate and you will die," Ichigo, without lifting up his head held up his blade. He took a practice swing and his reiatsu flared a bright blue color. "When you dodge, you don't let them cut you. When you protect someone, you don't let them die."

Zangetsu stopped and turned back to face his former master closing his eyes a bit, interested in Ichigo's stance.

"When you attack," Ichigo lifted his head, "You kill! And so, PROTECT! ZANGETSU!" A bright flash of blue light took hold of Ichigo's Zanpakuto and it transformed into the blade's Shikai form. Tensa Zangetsu could feel his energy fading as Ichigo began drawing on it. _Never give up, never surrender. _He held up his sword, "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

A blast more powerful than any Ichigo had ever fired from his Shikai rocketed towards the Zanpakuto with intense force, but was directed at Lelouch.

Unfortunately, Shikai would only get him so far. Eien Tamashi stood in front of the blast with her barrier projected and her cape in front of her to protect her. The attack didn't even faze her. Ichigo was then left panting like a dog.

_I have to do something, _Tensa Zangetsu said and willed his body to quickly draw on Ichigo's remaining reiatsu he couldn't let Ichigo's hollow take control. Doing so though caused them both to pass out. Eien Tamashi then lowered her guard and turned around again.

_That attack was monstrous, _Lelouch gaped, _even though Eien Tamashi was able to stop it that was unlike anything I've ever seen Ichigo do. _He smirked from underneath his helmet. _Be strong Ichigo, the others will need your strength._

Yuna still conscious was the next to get up. "Yogo Keikai!" she shouted at her Zanpakuto. "You always told me that as long as I had you I was never truly alone. You said I could always trust you! We've been through so much!"

Without turning back at her, Yogo Keikai spoke. "If you want me back, Yuna, then you must prove yourself to once again be worthy of my power. I'll take you on if your intention is to force me back, but you're in no condition to fight. Besides, are you denying me my freedom? Do you think that the man you love is wrong? You _did_ attack him after all. Your heart is full of doubt. I can sense it. Before you can even think of challenging me, you must erase that doubt." Yogo Keikai then marched to the front of the group. Yuna, as she watched everyone go, eventually fell forward passed out.

Meanwhile, everyone else was fiercely locked in combat with their Zanpakuto. Momo was currently the with the strongest will as she agilely dodged every attack Tobiume launched at her and struck with ferocity that would surprise anyone to see her doing so, but most of all surprising Tobiume. "You sure are dedicated, I'll give you that," Tobiume told her former master, "but you're still a naïve girl. You may understand how the world works, sunk into darkness, but your resolve is easily broken. You depend upon those around you only standing up on your own when pushed. Where is your resolve Momo?"

"My resolve," Momo glared, "is here!" The next thing Tobiume knew, Momo was behind her, sword in Tobiume's back, protruding from between her breasts. Tobiume twitched, barely able to move. "My weak will, what you see, what everyone sees, it's all a façade. With Aizen I should've known better, but I won't lose to the weakness of my heart again. All I know is that sensei needs me and Toshiro needs me to be strong. I will fight even if you will not fight at my side any longer. Lelouch has taught me that we must be willing to sacrifice anything to achieve our goals and in order to keep living as I like I am willing to sacrifice even you Tobiume," Momo told her.

"I…get," she gagged, "that." She faded into reishi and retreated into Momo's sword.

Momo took a breath of relief. _I should go check up on the others. _

As she took off, Rangiku was still duking it out with Haineko. The nimble catgirl was continuously taunting Rangiku, calling her old and expired like week old milk. All it did was push Rangiku's buttons.

As she took another swing at Haineko, the cat leapt over her head and kicked her in the back of the head before blasting her former master in the back with her ash, tearing open her Shihakusho. Rangiku turned around as she bled from her back to face off against her Zanpakuto.

"You know you used to be a real looker, but that was back when you still looked nineteen. You look old enough to be Lelouch's mother you know. When's the last time you actually turned him on, or anyone for that matter?" Haineko insulted.

"I'm tired of your insults. I look damn good," Rangiku snapped, "You've always been rude and selfish, but I didn't know you were such a brat."

"Only to you," Haineko chimed in response.

"A little of what you said is true though," Rangiku said, holding up her blade, "I know that I'm not going to have my looks forever. But no matter how I look, I'm still me. My appearance doesn't matter. No matter your looks anyone can be beautiful."

"Yawn," Haineko opened her mouth and waved her hand towards it, bored with Rangiku's speech, "are you going to prattle off life lessons Lelouch taught you or are we going to fight?"

"I don't know," Rangiku said with a smirk, "you could've attacked at any time."

Now it was Haineko's turn to get angry. She hissed and pounced towards Rangiku. "Hado 58: Tenran!" she blasted the windy gale at Haineko, blowing her away and disorienting her. Rangiku then pushed down her legs to the ground and sprung up to attack Haineko taking her by surprise and cut her along her torso. Haineko retaliated by scratching at Rangiku, but her former master used Shunpo to disappear and reappeared atop a tree limb. Haineko dropped to the ground. "You know I'm starting to realize something."

"What's that?" Haineko asked with a dull gaze, ignoring her injury.

"You Zanpakuto might have our abilities, but we still have the advantage in the other arts," Rangiku said and proceeded to toss away her Zanpakuto, "Like so."

_She…threw me away? _Haineko was so surprised by Rangiku's action she wasn't even ready when Rangiku punched her in her injury. Haineko doubled over in pain.

"That's another thing you don't have, our amplified endurance. If that were me I wouldn't be dropping to the ground like you are now. If I were an arrancar I would've taken your head off instead talking it off."

Haineko simply dug her nails into the ground. "When were you so smart and resourceful?"

Rangiku simply let fly another smug smirk and picked Haineko by the back of her shirt as she had once done to Toshiro more than thirty years ago. "I'm not the lieutenant of squad ten because Lelouch is interested in my looks or just because we know each other. I'm more than just a pretty face, even if you beg to differ. I have the qualifications to be a vice-captain. And that's why, I'm going to take you back. You might have your looks and your appeal, but you don't have the power to contend with me."

Haineko with an annoyed glare scratched Rangiku across the face.

"Oh that is it, I have had it with you!" Rangiku broke out into a fit of rage similar to Hisana's when she attacked Kaze no Irokoe. Rangiku put Haineko down stomped on her back, pulled her tail and wrapped it around her Zanpakuto's legs.

"Owwww! You know that really hurts," Haineko complained, "Haven't you heard of cruelty to animals?"

"So what are you an animal or a beautiful woman? You can't have both," Rangiku stated. "If you want the pain to go away all you gotta do is come back."

"But I don't wanna," Haineko whined looking like a child complaining to their parent.

"Well, I suppose I could change your mind," Rangiku said and went over and picked up a stick.

"What are you going to do with that?" Haineko asked.

"You're me and I'm you," Rangiku said and all of a sudden her smile became pretty scary, "So that means you must have all of my bizarre fetishes as well."

"We're in public! What are you thinking?" Haineko shouted.

"Eien Tamashi made it pretty clear that no tactic is too dirty," Rangiku said wobbling the stick, "If humiliation is what it's going to take, then you can be certain I'm going to do every-thing-I-can," Rangiku emphasized the last four syllables.

"Okay, okay I yield just take that away from me and my nether regions!" Haineko pleaded.

"You promise, cause you know what'll happen if you double cross me," Rangiku hummed.

"Yes! Yes! I yield! No amount of trying to compete with Eien Tamashi of whose more popular is worth that kind of humiliation! I yield I swear!" Haineko was so not desiring Rangiku sticking that stick where it shouldn't be and moving it until she couldn't take it anymore.

"All right," Rangiku tossed the stick away. She went over to get her Zanpakuto. She pointed it at Haineko. "Now go back in."

"Uh, I don't know how," Haineko stated, "I mean…other than being killed sort of kind of I…uh…"

"I see," Rangiku put her blade away, "Well at the very least can you give me back your power so I can use it?" Haineko didn't know how to do that either. "Hmm, well, I suppose there's no helping it. I'm going to have to drain your energy."

"And just how do you intend to do that?" Haineko asked. Rangiku undid the knot Haineko did to her legs and then grabbed Haineko's shirt and prepared to lift it off her. Haineko quickly sprung to her feet and prepared to pull it down. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"There's only way I know that'll drain your energy quickly," Rangiku said.

"No! Absolutely not! No way! Hands off!" Haineko crossed her arms over her body to make an X.

"You don't have a choice Haineko," Rangiku chuckled, "Bakudo 1: Sai!" Haineko was forced into the helpless position and Rangiku bent down at her Zanpakuto's side and grabbed her tail stroking it softly. Haineko's face turned red as her tail stuck straight up.

"That feels funny," she complained, "stop it." Rangiku ignored her and she would continue to ignore her until Haineko lost it. "I HATE YOU!" Haineko shouted.

Meanwhile, Kukaku was doing her best to contend with her blue costumed, eyepatched Zanpakuto. She couldn't use his power, but Shiba Kukaku was more than just a Soul Reaper. From her cleavage she pulled out a small smoke bomb and threw it at her Zanpakuto. It exploded and Kukaku dashed through the smoke and punched her Zanpakuto in the face. He went spiraling away, but quickly fixed his stance. "Hey, present for ya!" He threw an electric bomb at Kukaku. She leapt away only for her Zanpakuto to appear upside down behind her. "Tell Hirako not to sue me kay?" He said as he flipped right side up and kicked Kukaku in the back into the ground. She slid along the ground, but rolled forward and got to her feet. Her Zanpakuto was already standing in front of her. "You know I'm really sure the fanboys would love you with dirt on your chest, but perhaps you should take your top off that would really make them go wild. Oh wait this is a fanfiction so they can't see you."

Kukaku facepalmed, "Why are you so retarded?" she grumbled.

"That's a good question Kukaku, and one with an easy answer," Kyodai Bakudan ran away and came back with a chalk board. He didn't draw anything even roughly interesting, but just squiggly lines as he spoke. "You see, you had me when you first tried to get into the academy, but you stopped being a Soul Reaper during your fourth year, so I simmered FOR NINETY %$&#ING YEARS! Kaede Yo Taiho!" Kyodai Bakudan offhandedly blasted the board away. "As you can imagine Kukaku, it's really strenuous on the mind when you start developing a personality, but not a body and your owner neglects you for years and years and years refusing to talk to you, use you or become a full-fledged Soul Reaper. I got shelved, sitting in my scabbard for almost a century until you picked me back up. A man gets to do a lot of thinking when he's motionless for nearly a century existing as little more than a free floating consciousness. I had one sensation during all that time: itching! NINETY $#%&ING YEARS OF ITCHING!" Kyodai Bakudan began jitterbugging his hands all around his body, "I had no nose to wiggle or a hand to move. I'm sure that's what death feels like if you scored low on your SATs so stay in school kids," Kyodai Bakudan put his arms down at his sides and then pointed his index finger underhand at Kukaku, "so because of you and all that itching I sat there and eventually you decided to take me back into your life, but by that point I had already become so crazy that I'm now all of the untapped insanity you don't use. Did I mention I also know about this American college student that sits as his computer at night typing up our existence?"

"What planet is America on?" Kukaku asked.

"Oh yeah, I forget, they didn't win the revolutionary war did they?" Kyodai Bakudan scratched the back of his head. "Eh, whatever," he shrugged, "Enough, chit-chat! Let's make things go boom!" he threw a bomb at Kukaku. "FAST BALL SPECIAL!"

Kukaku, rather than dodge or block, _punched the bomb back at her Zanpakuto._

Kyodai Bakudan winced with his good eye. "Oh, phooey."

The explosion was seen by Gin all the way from the sixth division gates. "Ooh, fireworks. How nice." He then heard the sound of blood splatter as Shinso crawled towards him. The Zanpakuto had been brutally ripped apart by his former master. Unlike Gin, while Shinso could be cruel and cunning, as was evident when he threatened Tetsuryu, he didn't have the same pragmatism Gin did and the difference in tactics was what made up for things even though Gin was at a disadvantage. And yet, Gin refused to put Shinso out of his misery and deliver the kill blow. "Whoops, almost forgot you were still breathing."

"Gin," Shinso pushed himself from up off the ground with one arm, crossing the other one under his chest, balling his fist. Blood dripped from the countless lacerations and stab wounds Gin had delivered to him, "what has happened to you over these many years? I thought returning to the Soul Society would return you to your former self. You and I were partners to protect what you wanted to protect. You wanted to kill Aizen so much so that you focused your power on its killing potential, throwing aside your will to protect."

"You think I can just go back ta how I was. Sorry, but dat ain't me no more Shinso. I'm a bitter old bastard dat enjoys messin wit people and until you learn ta accept what I am now, I'm not lettin ya come back ta me. A zanpakuto and a master dat don't trust each other have diminished power. You're not nearly as tough ta beat as when I subjugated ya ta get my Bankai. You may be free from me, but yer lack of trust and hatred towards me weakens ya. It weakens me too. I thought ya accepted me at face value, but I guess when it comes down to it, I'm just a magnificent bastard with no real allies," Gin stated.

"You would rather fight alone then fight with someone who doesn't trust you?" Shinso asked.

"Course, cause if I got dere trust makes it easier ta backstab them." Shinso was not amused by Gin's statement. "All right, too morbid for ya, I get it." Gin sighed. "Bottom line is dat I am who I am. Everyone else might be learnin ta correct demselves from dere Zanpakuto, and aim to change demselves for da better, but yer da one dat needs ta change Shinso, not me."

Shinso lowered his head and looked at the ground. "I see," Shinso said and looked at the ground, "then finish me off. I must start to try and understand what you've become. You are my master and I your servant," Shinso closed his eyes and let his mind meld with his smiling master. "I have given you a portion of my power. Use it to finish me off."

Gin smiled, "Don't mind if I do," he aimed his short sword at Shinso like a soldier holding a sniper rifile. "Shoot to kill, Shinso." The blade pierced the foxlike spirit right between the eyes. He fell to the ground and while the blood stains remained, faded into Gin's sword.

Tosen walked up to Gin from behind the gates. "You're a monster as always, Ichimaru."

"Oh, hey Tosen," Gin looked behind him and saw the cricket that was Suzumushi standing flittering behind him. "I see you two kissed and made up."

"Is he always like this?" Suzumushi asked.

"Yer Zanpakuto got amnesia Tosen?" Gin asked.

Tosen sighed, "Because I cannot see, my Zanpakuto cannot see my memories. Once I learned that, I promised to show her what I had neglected to let her see."

"Aww, you don't tell her bout little ol' me. I'm hurt Tosen-san," Gin chuckled.

"Oh I know who you are Ichimaru Gin, Kaname just doesn't talk often about you," she responded.

"Ah, gotcha," was Gin's reply.

"Judging from the scent of blood and your strong reiatsu, I take it you won," Tosen stated.

"Yup," Gin smiled.

"I thought you said he was more talkative than this," Suzumushi stated.

"It's a game of his. He screws with others for his entertainment," Tosen responded.

"I've got a lot to learn don't I?" Suzumushi asked.

"Look, I'm sure Tosen-san can tell ya all about his past and introduce ya ta everything you've missed in the last century or so, but right now we've got a problem. I don't think a captain would fail to notice de lack of reiatsu near Kurosaki-san," Gin stated.

Tosen lifted his head up and left with Shunpo. "Ah, master," Suzumushi followed suit.

Gin chuckled, "So unprofessional."

While Gin and Tosen went to recover Ichigo and Yuna, Isane was still contending with her Zanpakuto. As Isane struggled to battle Itegumo on the sliding ice her Zanpakuto was having no trouble at all, though her footwear was designed for better traction control on low friction surfaces.

Despite this, Itegumo was dashing around the frozen pond like she was ice skating and when she got close to Isane spin kicked her in the face and knocked her former master to the ground causing Isane to slide along the ground. Itegumo then began to skate a figure eight as she waited for her master to get back up. All the while she stared at Isane with at least one eye. "Why can't you be more secure about yourself? Everything you do always causes you to get all flustered in some way or another. Whether it's failure to impress your captain or you're flushing in front of your precious Lelouch-kun."

"I…that's…"

"See, you can't even give me an answer. Why was I outfitted with such an indecisive master and an impulsive one too? When you were a phantom you always rushed in head first. If Eien Tamashi's master wasn't so calculating you would've been the team's Achilles' heel." Itegumo spun and continued to trace her figure eight. She finally stopped and just looked at Isane. "Even now you've decided for almost no reason at all that you want to marry Lelouch. What do you know about him other than the fact that you took care of him when he was injured, served him for fifteen years and happen to have a big huge crush on him since you first laid eyes on him. Nothing, that's what," Itegumo was really laying into Isane.

"E-even so, I still feel like I've made the right decision!" Isane affirmed.

"Have you?" Itegumo asked. "How much thought went into that decision? None. Isane, I'm subdued because you're impulsive and highly reactive. You need to chill out like I did to that tree over there," Itegumo indicated the tree she had frozen solid when Isane dodged her initial attack. "Here, chillax!" Itegumo sent out another frosty gale. Isane used flash step to dodge and tried to attack Itegumo from behind, but Itegumo dodged and countered by spinning and then kicked Isane in the side of her abdomen sending her master sliding across the ice. She then slammed her foot into Isane's back and dug it vigorously into her back. "You're still too impulsive Isane," Itegumo said and held her hand out as it tingled with a frosty aura. "Chillax."

The cold swept through Isane and she began to shiver. Her Zanpakuto was going to freeze her to death at this rate. _She's right…I'm always so impulsive…always so indecisive. Whether it's taicho or Lelouch-kun…I always have problems just being myself. _Isane's ability to think slowed as the frost began to completely coat her body. _One thing I do know right now, if I don't act, Itegumo will freeze me solid, but what can I do? _Isane wondered, and put her hand to the ice. She felt cold, but as she looked forward she saw the green coniferous trees across the water. Isane had a realization. _That's right, it's the middle of summer, which means this ice is made artificially by my Zanpakuto, the water isn't artic temperature! _ Isane came up with a method of counterattack. She pressed her palm firmly to the ground. "Hado 31: Shakkaho!"

Itegumo saw the red light and back off her master. Isane sank into the pond and the water, being warmer than the ice that had coated her body moments ago was refreshing. The pond was a lot deeper than Isane had thought and it looked like it went down at least twenty feet. Of course Isane didn't need to go that deep, she just needed to get out. Awakened, she leapt out of the water.

"Hado 33: Sokatsui!" she took aim at her Zanpakuto. _I won't fail this time. I have an idea. _She thought to herself and landed on the opposite side of her pond from her Zanpakuto. Itegumo darted around the pond towards Isane.

She touched Isane's soaked Kosode and caused the water on it to crystalize. Isane, without a care in the world, promptly, and on purpose, tossed her Kosode at her Zanpakuto, leaving only her Shitagi on. She was showing a lot more cleavage than usual, but things were going according to plan. One of Itegumo's abilities was its ability to freeze any liquid water solid and once the process it wasn't possible to stop.

Not wasting anytime as her Kosode continued to crystalize, Isane grabbed the sleeves and choked her Zanpakuto with them. Itegumo struggled to break free of the strangulation, but eventually the whole Kosode crystalized and Itegumo was left with the heavy kimono around her neck.

"I've got you," Isane declared.

"Impressive," Itegumo choked, barely able to breath, her trachea almost being crushed by her own power. "That was…quite a plan and look…you're not even abashed by your appearance."

Isane merely turned a little red in the cheeks, "it's only because no one else is around. N-no one will see me like this. I'll hurry back to my division."

"Whatever, it's not like I can stop you anyway," Itegumo said and Isane saw the ice continue to form along her Zanpakuto's neck, "I'm going to be unable to breathe soon and when that happens I'll be back under your control."

"Good," Isane said with a smile and let Itegumo go, "It'll be nice to have you back."

Itegumo gave Isane one of her rare smiles and then promptly passed out on the ground from asphyxiation.

Despite all the chaos that had just transpired, Hisana and Rukia were very calmly prancing about the Sakura garden in the Kuchiki manor. Hisana traipsed over to the largest sakura tree in the garden. The petals glowed in the moonlight and created a soothing ambiance to the atmosphere. It was hard for Hisana to remember that things were so chaotic with such a peaceful scene. Also the sakura tree in question had been cared for by her own two hands all these years. Hisana didn't think the tree would be quite as big if she hadn't been the one to nurture it. She bought the seeds to plant the tree after her and Byakuya's wedding day and it had grown in the backyard ever since. She recalled many happy moments she had spent with Byakuya under the tree and in the garden itself when they were children, teenagers, in the 6th division. Everything flooded back to her as she stroked the trunk with her hand.

"You and that tree," Rukia chuckled walking over to her sister.

"I planted and gave this tree life," Hisana said with the same biting attitude her sister was giving her.

"Yes, I know," Rukia responded and then opened her mouth and yawned, covering her mouth her hand.

"Tired?" Hisana asked.

"It's after midnight, normally I get sleep by now. With Sode no Shirayuki free from my body still it's hard keeping all the reishi," she yawned as she talked, "I need to stay awake."

"Killing Muramasa will probably solve that," Hisana said, "Come on," she put a firm hand on her sister's back, "since you have the body of a teenage girl you need your rest. I'll keep watch and—" Before Hisana could continue talking a cut scraped across her cheek. She and Rukia both felt reiatsu and Rukia snapped awake instantly as the sisters went for their swords. _This reiatsu, I know it. _"I know you're out there," Hisana scowled, "Show yourself Senbonzakura."

The masked samurai appeared before the Sayuri siblings. "Hisana, Rukia," he said, his Shikai petals floating around him.

"Why are you here?" Hisana asked.

"Is that anyway to treat someone about to reunite you with your husband?" Senbonzakura asked.

"Where is Byakuya-sama?" Hisana asked.

"If you want to know," Senbozakura said, "Follow me." He took off, but didn't go very far when he noticed Hisana turn to Rukia.

"Go, I'll wait for you here," Rukia told her nee-san.

Hisana nodded and took off after Senbonzakura. "Sing, Kaze no Irokoe." Hisana released her whip. She didn't want to risk the fact that Senbonzakura was luring her into a trap. After all, Eien Tamashi was at the helm of the enemy intelligence. Hisana wanted to be prepared. She followed Senbonzakura across the forest that surrounded the Kuchiki manor expecting to come to a clearing and be forced to fight him. After all if she fell that would be it for the Soul Reapers having a commander. However when she reached her and Senbonzakura's destination, a lake near a waterfall that on the other side was a raise trail that, if traveled downward one would reach the sixth division, she saw Byakuya standing by the water looking down at the rock. He was staring at the rock. He was unharmed. He looked in Hisana's direction with his usual cold expression.

"B-Byakuya-sama?" Hisana gasped.

"Hisana," he called out to her.

"Is it really you?" she asked. "This isn't an illusion or anything like—"

"It is really me, Hisana," Byakuya beckoned her forward.

Hisana dropped her whip and ran forward to give the man she loved a big hug. Byakuya let her into his arms. "I'm so happy," Hisana responded, sounding like she might cry.

"Hisana, I have a favor to ask," Byakuya said.

"You know I would do anything for you," Hisana responded.

"Then, come with me," he told her.

"Come with you," Hisana let go of Byakuya, "where?"

Senbonzakura appeared next to Byakuya. "Come with me to join the Zanpakuto."

Hisana looked crushed, unbelieving what she had just heard, "What did you say?"

"I said, I want you to—" Byakuya stopped talking when Hisana started backing up, "Hisana what's wrong? You just said you would do anything for me, and I need you at my side."

"No," Hisana said with a heavy heart.

"No…are you refusing me?" Byakuya asked.

Hisana bent down to pick up her whip, "It's not that I don't love you, or that I don't want to be with you, but," Hisana called out to her husband with tear stained eyes, "Think of our children Byakuya! How can you betray the Soul Society like this?"

"My actions are to preserve my self-respect. You would understand if you would come with me," Byakuya said to Hisana.

"I could never understand," Hisana said, "I can't understand. And besides, if I go, who will lead the other Soul Reapers. I am the best we have with the senior captains having lost their Zanpakuto!"

Byakuya was silent for a moment, "I see, then there is nothing further to discuss. I didn't want to do this Hisana, but you've left me no choice. I'm going to leave now and if you try to stop me, I will cut you down."

"Bankai," Hisana said in anguish and transformed into her Bankai, "Saigo no Chu no Kaze no Irokoe!"

In unison both Senbonzakura and Byakuya released their Bankai. Hisana did not even have time to put up a proper defense before she was cut down. Of course, Byakuya did not attack her with full force. He wounded her only enough to keep her from fighting back efficiently or chasing him and then left behind a whirlwind of Sakura petals.

Hisana, cut up in various places sealed her blade and cried out in anguish to the sky. "What's going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

**The Cavern of the Zanpakuto**

Under Lelouch's healing Kido Susanna lay on the ground. The captain of Squad 10 was in a corner in the dark away from the onlooking eyes of the Zanpakuto. It was not because he did not trust them or vice versa, but because he was expecting someone besides Eien Tamashi to be looking over his shoulder in a matter of moments.

Eventually that person did come. "Took you long enough to get here," Lelouch said.

"I had to confuse Hisana and anyone else that might've tried to pursue me on my way here. Our location cannot be found out and Kendra is a very efficient Squad Two Lieutenant," the voice responded.

"I can understand that," Lelouch looked up with a smirk at Byakuya as he and Senbonzakura stood by.

"Why is she here?" Byakuya asked Lelouch.

"She wanted to join us," Lelouch responded, "Even after I attacked her, twice, she still insisted on assisting. I wouldn't turn away free help would you?"

"No, I suppose not, but unlike us she has not recovered her Zanpakuto," Byakuya responded.

"Don't worry, I already took care of that," Lelouch said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier<strong>

"Eien Tamashi what's this about?" Raimeinodo asked as he and the feisty red head found themselves secluded from the other Zanpakuto, and Lelouch.

"Nothing much, just a simple request," Eien Tamashi said.

"And that is?" Raimeinodo asked.

Eien Tamashi got in close and stared at Raimeinodo with her hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. The geass emblem appeared in her eye, "Return to your master." Raimeinodo gasped, but eventually found himself forced to carry out Eien Tamashi's command.

* * *

><p><strong>Present time<strong>

"Clever," Byakuya responded.

"I thought so," Lelouch answered.

"I take it your wife didn't take kindly to your proposal?" Eien Tamashi asked.

"She's leading the other Soul Reapers. You were right though Lelouch. Just how did you know she wouldn't comply?" Byakuya asked.

"Because she was a phantom," Lelouch responded, "She knows injustice when she sees it, or rather believes she sees it."

"It shames me to know that you know her better than I do," Byakuya's words almost made it seem like he was hurt, but his face, as always, was hard to read. Inside though, Byakuya did mean what he said.

"Trust me when I say that you don't necessarily have to all the time. Women are fickle," Lelouch said and then got slapped in the back of the head by Eien Tamashi. Rather than reacting though he simply looked at her and went back to healing Susanna. Senbonzakura tried his best not to let out a grunt, finding humor in the action.

"I do trust you," Byakuya said to Lelouch, "that's why you're here."

Lelouch smirked, "I suppose so."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Nights Ago<strong>

"I desire to walk a path so dark you would never dare walk it again," Eien Tamashi told Lelouch and fired forward a large fireball at him.

"Bakudo 39: Enkosen!" Lelouch shielded himself, but soon found Eien Tamashi right behind him. She lifted him up with her telekinesis. "You can…use Bankai," Lelouch squirmed as Eien Tamashi gripped him tightly, "without needing to switch?"

"All of your powers are my powers Lelouch, it should come as no surprise," Eien Tamashi said and slung Lelouch into a few walls before ultimately flinging him far away. She then chucked several large fireballs at Lelouch. Using Shunpo Lelouch dodged each one.

"Eien Tamashi, I don't understand," Lelouch said as he dodged fireballs, "I told you that I was privileged to have you," he used Shunpo, "Why then would you turn on me?" He dodged again, "I don't care if you choose to leave, but," he used Shunpo again, "Why would you," he used it again, "Attack me?"

"If I wanted to get away from you Lelouch I wouldn't be doing this, but this is a rebellion," Eien Tamashi responded and a ring of fireballs appeared around her, "You're too cunning for us to let you live!" she fired forward all the fireballs as they zoomed out and around and then honed in on Lelouch.

"I see, then I'll defeat you and crush the Zanpakuto Rebellion!" Lelouch said and took to the sky, leaping high into the air and smiling down on Eien Tamashi as he honed in on her. "Here's a little something I picked up from a friend of mine!" Lelouch said and as he neared Eien Tamashi controlled his form just before he reached her, spun in a counterclockwise motion and bashed his Zanpakuto in the side of the face with the side of his foot. Eien Tamashi went crashing into a pillar as Lelouch prepped a follow up. "Bakudo 63: Sajo Sabaku!" Lelouch cast the locking binding stripes and made sure to be holding onto one of the bands. "Hado 11: Tsuzuri Raiden!" the lightning wave went out and shocked the binding stripes. Lelouch thought he had effectively injured Eien Tamashi, but the pillar broke down and Eien Tamashi, while injured, proved that she was now royally pissed off. "Seishin Keimusho," She bound Lelouch in his spiritual pressure, "Shi Kumo!"

Lelouch gasped when he saw the Death Cloud heading for him. He had to think of a counter maneuver or he was toast. _I have to fight it. Think Lelouch, you can think on your feet. _He felt the licking of the black fog nearing him, obscuring Eien Tamashi from his sight. Struggling he pushed his hands into the ground and then had an epiphany. _The ground, of course. _"Bakudo 37: Tsuriboshi!" Lelouch created a safety net, above him, pressing him into the ground. "Bakudo 37: Tsuriboshi!" he then did the same thing to the ground and effectively pushed himself in between the two blue nets. _It'll take a while for these nets to be eaten through. _Lelouch was pressed firmly in place by the two nets as Seishin Keimusho bound him in place, but he had an idea. _I can't use my Zanpakuto that much is obvious. Normally this wouldn't work, but if Eien Tamashi and I are now considered separate entities this could work. _"Eien Tamashi!" he called out. "If you're like me, then wouldn't you want to see my demise up close and personal?" Eien Tamashi didn't say anything in response, but Lelouch calmed his mind and heard footsteps approach. _That's it, come right to me. _Lelouch grinned. With his right hand he moved it as best he could and pressed it firmly into the kido. He then removed his contacts with his right hand. "Bakudo 26: Kyokko!" He made everything, including the death cloud invisible. He then turned his head and stared Eien Tamashi right in the face. "Return to me!" he shouted.

_You cunning bastard! _Eien Tamashi turned wide eyed. She became affected by Lelouch's geass and dropped to her knees in a trance. The death cloud dissipated and Lelouch de-cast all of his Kido. He then stood in front of Eien Tamashi as she sat on her knees in silence. Her stood in front of her and she eventually rose to her feet, but she didn't seem as hostile as she was before.

"I told you to return to me," Lelouch said aggravatingly.

"I am back with you," Eien Tamashi responded, "but I don't feel like going into your musty inner world. After all," Eien Tamashi glanced up at one of the tall skyscrapers, "we have company."

Lelouch looked up where his Zanpakuto was looking and saw Byakuya. "Byakuya-taicho."

Byakuya leapt down from the building and Senbonzakura formed up next to him. "I see you too have succeeded in recovering your Zanpakuto." Lelouch nodded. "Lelouch, I have an idea as to what is going on. Will you hear me out?"

"Of course. If there's something you know about all this, sharing information is the best thing for me to figure out how I'll put a stop to it," Lelouch answered.

Byakuya took a deep breath and then explained to Lelouch about Koga, his uncle that he had never met: his late aunt Shirona's fiancé.

"I see, this will certainly be useful for all of us to—"

"No, Lelouch, this is something I need to do myself…and something I'd like your help with doing," Byakuya stated.

"My help?" Lelouch asked, confused, intrigued and honored to be asked by Byakuya for assistance.

"You have done much for my family, and me, over the course of this past century. I would not ask anyone else for assistance if I did not think I could use it. Besides, even if I hadn't come to you, you would've figured it out on your own eventually," Byakuya stated.

"Hold on," Lelouch said, cupping his hand to his chin, "Based on what you're saying, it sounds like you intend to let Muramasa release Koga and then finish Koga off yourself. But in order to do that..."

"Yes, I would have to make it seem as though I am betraying the Soul Society. I cannot ask anyone else to do this, but you. I'd ask Hisana, but…"

"I understand, you're unsure if she'll come through. Well, I'll arrange it so that you can check up on that, see what she says. For now," Lelouch looked over the horizon and saw how high in the sky the moon was, "We should drop off the grid, go after Muramasa and ingratiate ourselves to him."

"So you'll help me?" Byakuya asked.

"Of course," Lelouch smiled with a slick grin, "the very idea of playing the dark side and faking out everyone; I don't know why, but I kind of like it."

Byakuya dropped to his knee in thanks. "Arigato gozai masu, sensei. I am most honored that you would join me."

"You don't need to praise me for it," Lelouch said as Byakuya got back to his feet and unwrinkled his uniform, "Remember what I told you?" Lelouch's smirk grew wider, "Should you ever require my assistance, I'd gladly help you in any way I can. After all," Lelouch gave his hand to Byakuya to shake, "you remind me of an old friend of mine in that, together, with our intellect and skill, together we can vanquish almost any foe."

Providing a rarity he only showed once in a blue moon, Byakuya's expression turned kind and a small, faint smile crept over his face. He shook Lelouch's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"I meant what I said back then," Lelouch said as he almost finished healing Susanna, "you and I are invincible together. I've always believed that ever since you became a captain. It feels good to know you and I are going to be partners in crime." Byakuya scowled. "Okay, maybe crime wasn't exactly the best word."

A low-volume moan alerted Lelouch to Susanna's condition as she stirred and woke up. "Lelouch-dono?"

"Are you okay?" Lelouch asked with a kind smile.

Susanna sat up quickly and hugged Lelouch tightly, smiling. "I'd take that as a yes," Eien Tamashi answered.

Susanna though soon felt like a blood donation volunteer that had gotten up too quickly and slumped backwards. Lelouch let her down gently. "Easy there," he told her, "I just finished healing you."

Susanna then noticed Byakuya. "What is Kuchiki-taicho doing here?" she asked.

"We've been working together," Lelouch stated, "You lie there and I'll explain everything to you that you need to know."

"Okay, Lelouch-dono," Susanna said with a soft smile. _And thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>**th**** Division**

"Aargh!" Hisana punched a tree.

"Taicho, please calm down, getting angry isn't going to solve anything," Izuru told her. The Soul Reapers were once again at assembly. This time the assembly consisted of Yosei, Izuru, Hisana, Isane, Momo, Hitsugaya, Renji, Yuna, Shunsui, Ashido, Tosen, Gin, Rangiku, Kukaku, Kaien, Rukia, Vera, Ichigo and Tatsuki. As well as the Zanpakuto of those who managed to recover them.

Hisana's anger was understandable of course. After all, she had just heard from Yuna and Ichigo that not only was Lelouch on the side of the Zanpakuto, but also Ashido and Shunsui did manage to find record of a Zanpakuto called Muramasa. Unfortunately it also seemed that whatever record there had been of the Zanpakuto other than that it existed 300 years ago and then disappeared along with its owner, with no details given were missing, but the likelier scenario was that they were taken. The Department of Research and Development reported to have had a break-in the night before and the digitized records on Muramasa had been deleted and the written records, which Shunsui said were in the 6th Division, were completely gone having been removed from the shelves.

"The digital records can be recovered with time," Shunsui stated, "but it'll certainly take a while."

"It had to be Lelouch. He must've used his Geass to bypass the security and everything," Kukaku reasoned.

"And taicho must've knocked out Ryou and me in order to get into his division," Renji responded.

"This whole thing makes me want to scream at the top of my lungs in frustration," Hisana grumbled.

"Getting angry isn't going to solve anything," Kukaku said, "Besides that's my shtick."

"My sister's right, what we should be doing is trying to make sense of all this, not getting angry that it happened," Kaien said.

Hisana took a deep breath, "I suppose you're right. Gin, ideas?"

"Well, all I can think of is dat Kuchiki and Lelouch gotta be workin together. Dere's no way both of dem just happened ta decide to defect. De real question is who convinced who to join," Gin pondered.

"What difference does it make?" Rangiku asked.

"It makes all de difference, don't ya see?" Gin asked. "If Lelouch was de one asked ta corroborate den it's Kuchiki we got ta figure out. If it's de other way around den we're really screwed."

"Then let's work on Lelouch being the one asked to defect," Hisana said firmly, "Byakuya-sama said something about protecting his self-respect. I get the feeling that means he's the one that coerced Lelouch."

"Smart move at that too," Shunsui stated, "If Lelouch were here we might have already figured out this conundrum."

"What does it matter why they're doing it," Ichigo said, "I say we just storm wherever it is their hiding and force the answer out of them if we have to."

"It also would help if we knew where the Head Captain was," Hitsugaya put in, "you don't think he's agreed to their plan too do you?"

"I don't see that as being likely," Yuna said, "If the Head Captain had really turned against us with the Zanpakuto, Lelouch would've said something to make us feel boxed into a corner. He's not the type to spur false hope in his enemy."

"Unless he wants us to think that and has Yama-jii under his Geass," Shunsui stated.

"That's not likely either," Yosei stated, "Lelouch and Byakuya were both on Sokyoku hill when all of this started. Whatever's going on it happened after our Zanpakuto were freed, which means it's all the more likely they might've defected to figure out what happened to Head Captain Yamamoto."

"Which might be the case," Kendra's voice rang out before she warped into the garden.

"Otamachi-fukutaicho," Hisana recognized her, "I'm praying you have some good news."

Kendra nodded, "Oh I've got some of the most interesting news yet. Yolanda and I have, at this point searched all over the Seireitei for our Zanpakuto, but we've turned up empty."

"How is that good news?" Hisana asked.

Momo picked up on it, "Wait you looked over every inch of the Seireitei?" Momo asked.

"Every nook and cranny across it, which means…"

Yosei picked up on it as well, "they're underground!"

"Bingo," Kendra answered.

"Where underground though, we still have fourth division members looking under the sewers," Hisana stated.

"There's one place I can think of and it's not an easy spot to even know about," Kendra said, "Ever wondered what's beneath Sokyoku hill?"

"They're in Sokyoku Cavern?" Ashido asked.

"That would be my guess. It's spacious enough to keep them all and I would suspect that with Lelouch on their side they've probably cleverly concealed the entrance," Kendra stated, "That being said, all we need to do know is storm the cavern, so to speak."

"Then let's—" Ichigo started to say until a heavy reiatsu began crushing the group.

"This reiatsu, it's enormous, so dense," Rukia gagged.

"Ichigo, look!" Tatsuki pointed. Ichigo looked up and saw Zangetsu floating above him.

"Old man!"

Of course Zangetsu wasn't the only one that had arrived, along with him Yogo Keikai and Fumetsu Seishin no Senso had also appeared as well as Akuma Ansatsu, Yukan'na Kaze, Akki Satsugai, Tetsuryu, Yaju Kokuo and Chi Kamisori. But the heavy reiatsu was not coming from any of them.

The heavy reiatsu was coming from a Zanpakuto floating on the roof top above the 4th division. Shunsui turned wide eyed with fear as he saw it. Gin's eyes opened and Isane trembled with fear. Standing amongst the group of Zanpakuto was a figure with its face framed in shadow, wearing a slim green hood that covered its whole body and its torso covered in bandages.

"Whose Zanpakuto is that?" Tatsuki asked.

"Th-that's taicho's Zanpakuto," Isane trembled, "Minazuki."

Now everyone was frightened. Minazuki floated down from its perch and stood in front of the group then it slowly opened its glowing, slanted, red eyes.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: They are officially fuuuuuuuuuucked. Okay, maybe not entirely, after all it's good to know what's **_**actually**_** going on with Lelouch and Byakuya, but can the Soul Reapers survive the imminent beating they are about to take? Anyway next chapter is chapter 100 and it will, hopefully, be a shorter chapter than usual to make way for, what I am predicting, will be a long 100****th**** chapter omake celebration. It should be out by the end of this week, if not late tonight. I will see all of you then soon. And I wish you all a happy end of January. To find out what happens you are going to have to wait and see the next chapter of Soul Chess!)**


	100. Kuchiki Byakuya: Sacrifices We Make

**(A/N: Now I can take it this/Everything I have done/realize I'm not what I wanted to be/I can never change anything I've done because it's the only thing I have left/blame myself again for what I didn't do/ever really knew what was coming to be/change the way I felt the worst has yet to come because I have gone too far now: nobody nobody nobody nobody change my mind and the me to a new disease somebody somebody somebody somebody let it die and it leads me to a new disease. Okay troopers it's time, you've spent your days waiting in anticipation for it. You want it, you crave it and here it is. SOUL CHESS CHAPTER NUMBER 100 WHOOOOHOOOOOO! Lots of action in this chapter and, even though there's a cliffhanger in the chapter I am still going to be using an omake. I also have everything I want to do planned all the way up through chapter 113 and part of chapter 114. Of course, the way the outline is set up this arc will continue through chapter 105. Now then without further delay here's the chapter for you all).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

**3****rd**** person pov**

* * *

><p>Before the field of battle can be entered, a quick look at how Byakuya and Lelouch secured their loyalty to Muramasa must be told.<p>

After finishing Susanna's recovery, Lelouch, Byakuya, Eien Tamashi, Senbonzakura and Raimeinodo all piled into the main cavern hub in order to commune with the other Zanpakuto.

"I don't like this," Tataki no Senshi growled, "We worked to get away from the Soul Reapers and now there are three of them working with us?"

"It _is_ a rather odd choice of alignment," Zangetsu agreed.

"I am inclined to agree with the others," Muramasa stated, "Kuchiki Byakuya, Lamperouge Lelouch, Shapikni Susanna. How can we all ensure that you are on our side?"

"Susanna's loyalty you do not have to worry about Muramasa," Lelouch extended out his arm superfluously, "So long as you have my alignment, you have hers."

"And just how do you intend to prove your loyalty?" Chi Kamisori asked.

"Simple," Lelouch smirked, "which one of you is Tekubi-kiri Tamashi?"

"That would be me," a busty, pink-haired, wrist blade wearing, mahogany-shirted spirit with green pants stepped forward.

"My loyalty, to prove my defection," he pointed at her, "is to break you!"

"Of all the crazy—" Yogo Keikai was about to get on Lelouch's case, but he interrupted her

"If I break you, Nemu will never forgive me. She and I are close. Yuna's faith in me has already waned, Itegumo has been reclaimed and Susanna is on our side so by default that leaves you," Lelouch smirked.

"Muramasa-sama," Tekubi-kiri Tamashi protested

"It is a good idea. After all the Zanpakuto will only return if their master's if they are defeated by their master. A Zanpakuto defeated by any other is broken, impossible to repair unless I am defeated," Muramasa said with a smile clasping his hand over his forehead.

"But sir…I've served you loyally…you would toss me aside so willingly," Tekubi-kiri Tamashi was understandably upset. The other Zanpakuto were angry as well.

"Do not mistake our lord. We already know that not all the Zanpakuto will survive the battle with the Soul Reapers," Zangetsu defended, "If we can so easily be reclaimed by our masters or defeated by a Soul Reaper it is a sign of our weak will to be free."

"Exactly," Muramasa stated as a tear of blood formed in his eye. He wiped it away, "The weak will die," he looked directly at Lelouch. "Kill her."

"As you wish!" Lelouch said and activated his Shikai without calling it out. He grabbed Tekubi-kiri Tamashi and warped away with her, using his Zanpakuto's special ability. He disappeared from sight, but his reiatsu could be felt above the cavern's main hub in the tunnels above the other Zanpakuto. Tremors shook the void in the cavern as the Zanpakuto looked up at the ceiling.

"Dammit he better not wreck the whole place apart," Yogo Keikai said, aggravated.

A good seven minutes passed above ground before Lelouch returned to the room with the other Zanpakuto. He threw Tekubi-kiri Tamashi's broken form at Muramasa's feet.

"You did that with very little hesitation. That's unexpected," Eien Tamashi told Lelouch.

"We must all be willing to make sacrifices for the greater good. This is the price I pay for the future I will help you all shape," Lelouch stated.

Muramasa was not as impressed, but not because of Lelouch. "Yes, well, what about you, Kuchiki Byakuya? How will you prove that you are loyal to us? What sacrifice will you make?"

Byakuya looked around. Renji, Hisana and Rukia all had recovered their Zanpakuto. Ichigo's was needed for the plan so that was out of the question. In fact, besides Yogo Keikai and Zangetsu there weren't many other Zanpakuto left in the group and none of them were those that belonged to Soul Reapers close to Byakuya. What sacrifice could he make?

"Byakuya," Lelouch dropped the honorific. As of right now neither of them were captains nor was Byakuya a noble so it acceptable to refer to him as such. "There is only one sacrifice you can really make. No better to say there are two sacrifices and both should be made."

Chills ran through Byakuya's spine. Was Lelouch honestly asking him, for the sake of the plan to murder his own children? "Lelouch I…"

"If you're getting cold feet, you can walk out," Lelouch pointed over the man's shoulder, "But you'll have to get through us to do so."

Byakuya didn't show it on the outside, but he was very conflicted. Could he really kill his own children to secure his loyalty with Muramasa? Why would Lelouch even suggest such a thing? Byakuya studied the acting captain's demeanor. Lelouch's emotions were as unreadable as ever, but Byakuya felt that he had to trust him. He remembered how much Lelouch adored his godchildren. Lelouch would never actually tell Byakuya to do such a thing…would he?

"Just what are you up to?" Zangetsu asked Lelouch. "What is your objective?"

Lelouch cracked a devilish smile. It was a smile so downright satanic that Aizen would be hard pressed to match it. "Ultimate despair," Lelouch answered.

And so, while Lelouch orchestrated a battle between the Soul Reapers and several Zanpakuto, he and Byakuya snuck off for the Kuchiki manor, knocking out several guards. Both eventually made their way to Kyo and Isao's bedroom. The twins lay in separate cribs side by side wrapped up in blankets. Both were sleeping soundly. Byakuya only now was showing his deep confliction. He and Lelouch made their way over around behind the cradles of the twins.

"These are the sacrifices we make," Lelouch told Byakuya.

"I…I know," the father responded.

In her cradle, little Kyo opened her eyes. She had woken up to the sound of two men talking to each other. Of course as an infantile baby she had no idea what they were saying. Then she saw Byakuya's shadow, not that she knew who he was, but the shadow, from her tiny little baby memory, resembled a man that she knew was someone that was "good" so for that much she wouldn't cry. The shadow was holding something. Byakuya was standing behind Isao's crib with his sword held out and then the blade came down. Blood splattered along the wall to the right of the entrance to the bedroom and there was a loud scream.

Oblivious to the goings on in her home, Hisana directed the flow of battle and after a little bit of chaotic disorientation the battlefield had set itself up with its combatants spreading across the Seireitei, away from the fourth division and the injured unseated officers. Kendra, Yosei, Ichigo, Vera and Yuna all formed up against their own Zanpakuto. Izuru held off Akki Satsugai, Hitsugaya held off Yukan'na Kaze and Gin held off Yaju Kokuo. Fumetsu Seishin no Senso was taken on by the combined might of Ashido, Shunsui, Tatsuki and Tosen. Renji was asked to fetch Kenpachi as quickly as possible. Hisana, Rukia and Kaien all formed up against Minazuki hoping they could keep the Zanpakuto at bay while Isane went inside the facility to try and find her captain and bring her to the battlefield. The whole situation was quite chaotic and Kendra would be the first to fan the flames of war.

She ran across rooftops keeping in line with her Zanpakuto matching his speed. Daringly Kendra left to his rooftop and attacked. She leapt to where he was going to be caught him off guard, crouched down in front of him to block his path, and swung wide using her nondominant left hand. Akuma Ansatsu did not get caught in the attack and leapt over Kendra and tossed a kunai at her head, turning his body and face her location. Kendra vanished with the use of Shunpo and appeared behind the faceless assassin and delivered a hard kick to his back. Akuma Ansatsu went crashing in between the pathway between the two rooftops and Kendra landed firmly behind him poised on her feet.

"You might be my Zanpakuto, but you don't have my speed," she insulted. Her sword got up off the ground and stared at Kendra. "Even without you I'm one of the fastest Soul Reapers in the Gotei. You are just an enhancement."

Her Zanpakuto spoke is a wispy voice, "Indeed you are fast. It doesn't change anything. Do you even know why I left?"

Kendra folded her arms, "Oh, this should be good. Spill it."

"I simply pose a question. What was it you wanted to do to honor your sister when you graduated the academy?" Akuma Ansatsu asked.

Kendra's face was blank. She knew what her Zanpakuto was getting at. Kendra's motivation always been the head of the STRU, yet here she was the head of patrol corps. Her motive was…off, but why? True, she surpassed Yolanda and Yosei in skill, but Naomi was farther down than them because of the responsibilities that came with being 3rd and 4th seats. When Stefan became captain, Kendra had hoped that he would find a suitable Lieutenant and third seat and bump her down to fourth, but he did not. And yet, in all the years she had served as the second division lieutenant, she never complained once. Even before Yolanda had been put in charge, she had not complained. Was she complacent with her assigned seat? Did she no longer care about her sister? Neither of those things was true. Kendra simply suspected that her Zanpakuto knew of a greater motive that even Kendra herself was unaware of on the conscious level.

"I read your mind like an open book. What you're thinking is true. Deep inside like the responsibility you've been assigned and the respect you are given. As head of patrol troops you like the thrill of the hunt. I've never seen you happier than when you've been asked to apprehend a criminal. You derive a certain pleasure in restraining the accused and fighting those that resist capture. Am I wrong?"

Kendra shook her head. "But then...why fight for Muramasa? Why betray me?"

"Because I get that same thrill," Akuma Ansatsu brandished his Shikai dagger, "and I've always wanted to hunt you." Akuma Ansatsu disappeared into the shadows and came out through the wall and attacked Kendra, but the second seat was prepared to fend him off. She was a trained assassin. She had been with second division her entire time as a Soul Reaper. Under her captain and his predecessor, Shihoin Yoruichi, she had learned much in the silent art. Akuma Ansatsu dove through the wall nearby her and slunk into it. Kendra could see his shadowy outcropping along the wall itself and waited followed him. He slunk down beneath the floor and tried to strike Kendra from below. She dodged in the air, but the drag caused by her hakama slowed her down and her Zanpakuto dug his blade into her shoulder. Kendra dropped to the ground like lead, but on purpose and then sped away from the area. Her Zanpakuto pursued. He had no visual, but he could sense Kendra's reiatsu directly in front of him. "Running away, Kendra? That's not like you," he taunted. However, as he chased he saw a sandal go flying in his direction. It was followed by another sandal and then by two scraps off cloth. "Undressing in the middle of a battle? Is this some kind of joke?" He wasn't laughing though when Kendra's kosode went flying into his face and he veered out of the way as it landed on the ground. He continued his pursuit of Kendra until he suddenly lost sense of her. Kendra completely vanished from his senses. No wait she was right behind—

STAB!

She got him right in the jugular and along the side of his neck. She also got him in the heart. In Kendra's right hand was her sword in her left were two of her hairpins, the pointy ends stabbed into Akuma Ansatsu. Kendra's hairpins were each as sharp as daggers. She was always very careful when she put them in every morning. "The corner rat bites the cat, as the saying goes."

"Heh, well done," Akuma Ansatsu congratulated and vanished into a wisp of shadow before returning to his master. Kendra decided it was best for her to go and get her squad mates so that they could take control of their swords.

At this same time Yosei was combating with Tetsuryu. As both had a sense of honor between them, and since Tetsuryu was unarmed, the match was a fist fight. The iron dragon's reason for leaving his master was simple. Tetsuryu was uncomfortable with his master leading the detention unit. He did not see the honor in having such a position. Yosei decided that their argument could be decided upon with the same mentality that the 11th division used: the winner was the one who was right. Tetsuryu had set up a nice little area in the streets that he surrounded with his green flames. Being knocked through the flames was grounds for defeat and the loser would have to submit to the victor.

Yosei zipped forward towards the large dragon and let loose a flurry of punches with his right hand keeping his guard up with his left. He quickly realized that Tetsuryu was taking the hits unfazed. _Oh hell. _

WHAP!

Yosei got whacked with Tetsuryu's tail and went flying, but he gained aerial control so as not to go through the wall of fire behind him. Tetsuryu came at him with a leap and a right hook and as Yosei dodged he realized that he had the advantage in speed. He knew Tetsuryu better than to use his Zanpakuto's powers, it just wasn't in him to break their code of honor like that, but even without that Yosei still knew that there was a difference in stance between the two of them. Yosei was agile, while Tetsuryu was slow, but strong.

_No pressure Yosei, it's just physics, _the 3rd seat thought to himself, _you just gotta figure out how to pick up a three hundred kilogram dragon that sits wherever it wants. _He did a few backflips to go near the edge of the makeshift arena and then circled around his opponents flank. He slid towards Tetsuryu and performed a low kick, sweeping the dragon off its feet. Yosei popped to his feet uppercut the dragon in the jaw followed it into the air gave it the old two double fist and then kicked it as hard as he could in his stomach and sent it out of the arena. "Victory is mine."

Meanwhile, Izuru had lured Akki Satsugai into chasing him through 3rd Division's forest. The nimble, ponytailed spirit soared over Izuru's head from behind and constantly fired upon the hapless vice-captain and he used Shunpo to dodge making the whole thing seem like something out of a shooter game. Akki Satsugai became frustrated that she couldn't land any shots on Izuru as he ran from her, but suddenly he stopped short and turned to face her and she overshot her position, allowing Izuru to take advantage of the oversight. "Hado 58: Tenran!" he blew Akki Satsugai as far away as he could and he lost visual. He waited for her to comeback, hand on his sword. Unfortunately putting distance between him and Yolanda's Zanpakuto was probably the worst thing he could've done. A loud bang ruptured through the forest and Izuru got tagged in the arm with a sniper bullet. "Bakudo 39: Enko—"

Another bullet ripped through the right side of his abdomen, grazing it. Unlike her owner, Akki Satsugai was very efficient with her Shikai's sniper mode. She could reload very quickly and she could move while shooting, much unlike her owner. Izuru thought he was going to lose his life as every time he tried to call a Kido or move a bullet would either tag him or barely miss. He couldn't get in on the Zanpakuto. He thought he was screwed.

And then lady luck showed up in the form of 4th seat of squad 2: Bermuta Yolanda. She was not dressed in her normal attire though. She was wearing a red long coat and a brown, bullet proof, hard leather vest rather than the traditional kosode and shitagi. The next bullet that was fired penetrated the cloak, but seemed to have a hard time getting through it as it was made of a super dense, but lightweight material developed by the twelfth division. "And not a moment too soon," Yolanda said.

"What's with the getup?" Izuru asked her.

"This is a new anti-projectile suit the twelfth division is working on. It's meant to be used to be resistant to physical projectiles spat from hollows and the ceroes of a menos grande. I volunteered to take it for a test spin since my Zanpakuto is a gun slinger. Of course that's not everything I'm testing," Yolanda flipped her coat and revealed that and whipped out two pistols from the inside of the jacket. Both were white and shaped like regular police issue .44 magnum revolvers. Yolanda flipped them out into the air grabbed them and crossed them over her body. "When Soul Reapers first came together, originally we used special pistols that fired spirit energy to destroy hollows. However, not only were these weapons draining on our bodies, but Zanpakuto proved to be more efficient as hollows became stronger due to the fact that they were a part of us and could increase our strength by performing a synergistic bond. We had to learn to adapt and thus the art of the Zanjutsu was born. However," Yolanda dropped her arms down at her sides, "Most of you are used to fighting with your swords, blades, whatever. However, I enjoy my guns and so I dug back in the vault and had the research department whip me up a pair of these babies with some special enhancements. Like so," She fired one shot and a photon of energy went rocketing towards Akki Satsugai forcing her to return to her dual wielding state. "Go and get yourself patched up Izuru," Yolanda stated, "I'll take it from here."

She took off after her Zanpakuto. She obtained visual and her Zanpakuto used her sawed off shotgun on Yolanda. The 4th seat leapt onto a tree branch and fired off four photons at her Zanpakuto. The shots were scarily accurate. Akki Satsugai angrily fired off more shotgun blasts, but Yolanda used Shunpo and escaped to the next tree over, but Akki Satsugai didn't let up and kept firing, chasing her former master and switching to the assault rifle, growing impatient as he master continued to dodge her. Yolanda circled around Akki Satugai's spray of bullets until she got right in a straight line with her Zanpakuto. She tucked her arms under her cloak to protect, tucked her head in low and used Shunpo to dodge the entourage of bullets. Akki Satsugai started backing up as Yolanda drew closer and closer.

_Dammit! Why can't I hit her? _The tangerine haired spirit gritted her teeth.

With one last burst of Shunpo Yolanda got right in her Zanpakuto's space and aimed both her pistols at her spirit's chest only to find herself looking down the barrel of Akki Satsugai's shotgun. "At this range neither of us will miss."

"Hey, you fire, I fire and a fair warning your aiming at my breast guard," Akki Satsugai responded.

"Doesn't seem like there's much to guard," Yolanda said pressing her weapons flush against her Zanpakuto's uniform.

Akki Satsugai pressed her assault rifle in at an angle into Yolanda's skull. "Say that again and I'll put more holes in your brain than graham cracker!"

Yolanda smirked, "You haven't changed a bit have you? Still looks like we're stuck like this, don't you think? Who will live? Who will die? It's quite thrilling."

"Go ahead, pull the trigger," Akki Satsugai taunted, "We'll see how long you last."

It was the most epic staring contest of the year as Yolanda and Akki Satsugai each waited for the other to do something, holding their guns at lethal spots at lethal range. It was a simple matter of who pulled the trigger faster. The sweat, the heartbeats, the fear, the anxiety and all over one shot. The fight looked like it would never end. It looked like the battle would be an eternal stalemate with neither side willing to back down. And it would be, Yolanda and Akki Satsugai would stand there forever and ever wondering who would pull the trigger…not. With a sly smirk, Yolanda dropped her guns. Akki Satsugai fired, but Yolanda was gone and in the next moment Akki Satsugai felt her ponytail being cut off and a large sharp pang wracked her body as blood poured from a laceration along her stomach. _Wh-what?_ Akki Satsugai dropped to her knees in shock and found a blade by her throat and a hand on her shoulder.

"Well that was a risk, but it looks like it paid off," Yolanda said from behind Akki Satsugai with her sword poised at the bereted spirit's throat. Akki Satsugai turned her neck and looked at Yolanda with a shocked look. "Surprised? You shouldn't be. I'm a long running veteran. I was in war even before I died." The sound of a shotgun entered into Yolanda's thoughts. "When you are the casualty of the greater good, when you are trained to kill to fight for your homeland, when you are forced to grow up quicker because of constant wars, forced to pick up a weapon and defend yourself before you've barely begun to learn your multiplication tables, you know all of what I was, but you retain all of what I've thrown away: the innocence I still possess. I see the look on your face and I realize that now. I am far too experienced to be outmaneuvered by an enemy, but you have always looked so much younger than me and only now, with the success of this risk do I understand why. Let us go back to how we were, Akki Satsugai. Let us be partners once more." With that, Yolanda slashed her Zanpakuto's throat and then picked up one of her special pistols and coldly blasted a shot into her sword's cranium. _I am no saint, but my sin is out of necessity. _Yolanda said and as Akki Satsugai returned to her, holstered her guns and sheathed her Zanpakuto. She began to walk away. _I…am a soldier. _

During this fight, Hitsugaya was contending with Naomi's Zanpakuto spirit, Yukan'na Kaze. The young boy was soon realizing that, without Hyorinmaru he was in for a little more than he bargained for. He had been cut several times by the blonde ninja spirit's quick blows Hitsugaya had barely managed to put a scratch on him. _I know I have to be better than this, Lelouch would not have made me a phantom if I was never capable. Or…perhaps it was simply Hyorinmaru's reiatsu that made me strong. How weak are we Soul Reapers without our spiritual companions? I always thought that perhaps we grew stronger with our Zanpakuto, but…materialized…could it be that being apart weakens us both? _The reports on Ichigo had led Hitsugaya to this theory. _Still, whatever the case may be, that doesn't mean I can just lie down and give up. _With a fierce charge and a loud battle cry Hitsugaya charged.

_Foolish young-looking captain, _Yukan'na Kaze scoffed, _You are no match for me! _

However, before both combatants reached each other they were stopped by a newcomer. With the base of her sandal she stopped Hitsugaya's blade and with her own blade stopped her Zanpakuto's tonfa. "Both of you stop," the Soul Reaper said, "this fight is mine."

Yukan'na Kaze recognized his master, "So you've come, my master."

Naomi was in her serious mode. "Onee-sama told me you had shown up. I came to get you back."

"You will have to beat me first!" Yukan'na Kaze declared. Like two ninja's he and his master vanished completely and took to the air. His tonfa clashed with her blade as the two rose higher and higher into the air, blocking and striking each other's strikes. "Even without me you remain skilled."

"Onee-sama has taught me many things," Naomi told him, "I'm a far cry from what I was when we first met."

"Yes, that much is true," Yukan'na Kaze said stoically. Now more than 400 meters in the air Naomi split her form so that she was replicated twice over. "Your shadow double trick? Too simple," Yukan'na Kaze prepared to strike. "Teppu!" The gust attack blasted all three Naomi's at once, but they were all fakes. Yukan'na dodged as the real Naomi came at him from behind. She missed, but not completely, she managed to graze him in the shoulder. _How very deceptive of her. She knows I know her moves so she switches up the styles. Clever, but not clever enough. _"Hayate!" **(Gale)** With a diagonal cut of his tonfa a blast of air swept through Naomi's location. She dodged and flanked her Zanpakuto. Her blade clashed against his Tonfa.

"You're perceptive that's just what I expect from my Zanpakuto," Naomi stated, "Tell me, why did you leave exactly?"

"I was simply tired of putting up with you. Although you choose to hide your true nature behind the mask of a fool it annoys not just me, but those around you," Yukan'na Kaze told her.

"What do you mean hiding behind a mask?" Naomi asked. She spun her body and struck backhanded, but was blocked again. "This is how I always act. I just know when I've got to get serious is all speaking of which shouldn't you do the same?" she asked, looking at the glowing tonfa. "You're not going to defeat me with the uncondensed version you know."

"Will you fight me with everything you have if I do?" Yukan'na Kaze asked.

"I take my fights seriously if their worthwhile, you know that," Naomi told him.

"Very well," Yukan'na Kaze leapt back away from Naomi and slimmed his tonfa to the laser-like formation it was when Naomi fought Maria. "Let's go, round two!"

As the battle raged on, Gin had no desire to go too far. He just wanted ample space to fight, so he was still on fourth division's grounds. Yaju Kokuo furiously struck at him trying to land a hit, but Gin knew better than to do that. He wasn't interested in killing Yaju Kokuo, especially since he knew that a single slip up and he'd be in for a world of hurt. Gin liked life more than he liked screwing with others and Yaju Kokuo was the type of enemy that if you screwed up you were going to pay for it dearly. So here he was dodging the furious assault of the beast and then Stefan finally showed up.

"Ah there you are, was gettin worried," Gin chuckled, "I've had enough playin beast tamer Lusca-san, he's all yours. Bai bai," Gin said and left the area.

Stefan stared his Zanpakuto down, paying Gin no mind. "So old friend, once again we are at odds." Stefan was, of course, referring to the time he battled Yaju Kokuo to get his Bankai.

"You would choose to take me on, despite knowing what you are up against. When you tried to subjugate me I used my power to stop you, to force you to use your skill, to develop your abilities, but I will not be so benevolent this time. I intend to use my power to crush you," Yaju Kokuo stated, "I have bestial strength that you cannot even compare to."

"You can certainly try to do so. Even without you I am still the greatest sword master in all of the Soul Society," Stefan stated and swiped a hand underneath his bangs, "Do you remember how I obtained my nickname, Stefan the Lion?"

"Of course, we held out against an armada of hollows when all other allies were either dead, dying or had otherwise given up," Yaju Kokuo responded, "Your bravery, will to protect, determination and skill are what led us to victory that day."

"You say us, but I did not yet know your name. Remember, you gave it to me shortly after I got it. You said I had proven myself worthy of your power. And so," Stefan took a practice swing, "I'm going to show you the reason I bear my title and bear it with pride. Even your ability, an ability I know all too well, will not defend you from my skill. I know why Muramasa took you over. You are a beast both inside and out. I am the beauty between the two of us. I will show you my skill and open your eyes to why you once revered me and why we are partners."

"Bring it," Yaju Kokuo growled.

"As you wish!" Stefan declared and charged.

While Stefan, with a strong mind, fierce determination and doubtless heart took his Zanpakuto head on, Yuna was doing quite the opposite. Yogo Keikai was overpowering her with Shikai alone. With every swing of the blade, whether it uprooted the Earth, blasted a fierce gust of air or smashed into Yuna's sealed blade, the captain of squad seven had a hard time fighting back.

With a fierce cry Yuna put both hands on her blade and attacked Yogo Keikai, but the blonde spirit held the weapon upside down and effectively blocked Yuna's strike before delivering a hard kick to Yuna's chest and pushing her away.

"Yuna this is pathetic," Yogo Keikai said standing tall while the 7th Division captain struggled to her feet. "I expect more from you, but your heart is full of doubt and it's eating away at you. Mari never betrayed you and so now you find yourself in a difficult situation because the man you love has betrayed you. Are you questioning the value of your life Yuna?" Yogo Keikai held her blade at her side with both hands. "Allow me to remind you what your life currently means to me," she blasted a tearing cluster of air forward, "nothing!" Yuna dodged to the side, but Yogo Keikai watched her and slammed her two handed blade into the ground. A wave of dirt rose up and sped towards Yuna like a bus breaking the speed limit. Yuna rolled forward, but her Zanpakuto appeared in front of her and tried to smash her over the head. Yuna put up her blade to block and was pushed into the ground. "Right now you're submitting; you're questioning your value and you're questioning if perhaps you should betray and join Lelouch. The whole situation bothers you and that's why I am disappointed in you Yuna. When did the great Homura Yuna ever submit to anyone? When did you ever roll over and play dead simply because your world had been shattered. You never did. You took revenge for Mari and even though you failed Lelouch gave you a second chance. Will you bow to him simply because he is now your enemy? Answer me, Yuna!" Yuna mumbled inaudibly. "Speak up! You're a warrior you should act like one."

"I said," Yuna spoke fiercely as she pushed up on Yogo Keikai, "I will never submit." She pushed up off her knee.

"_Loyalty is not the same as understanding."_

"I never gave Lelouch a free pass simply because I liked him. That fact has not changed. I will confront him," Yuna began to push back, "I will force him to tell me what his intentions are. If he refuses to tell me I will make him make me understand him. I won't back down. I will protect the soul society!" Yuna pushed up and got to her feet. "I am a captain!" Yuna's reiatsu flared and she pushed Yogo Keikai away, "Motivate! Yogo Keikai!" Yuna's Shikai once again appeared in her hands. "But first, I have to beat you down." Yuna scowled.

_That's the spirit, my master, but can you still defeat me if I do this. _"Bankai." Yuna gasped at hearing the single word declaration. A bright light blinded her as Yogo Keikai began to transform. When it died down all of the armor she had been wearing was now golden and a crimson cape accompanied Yogo Keikai as well, but beyond that she was not as old as she had appeared in her Shikai form. She now took the form of a young woman of about Yuna's age. Her hair and eye color hadn't changed, but the style had. Yogo Keikai's hair was now jagged at the ends rather than being smooth, straight and wavy. It still only came down to her shoulders. Yogo Keikai also now had a bright glowing x-shaped battle scar running across her face. It crossed from over her eyebrows down to her cheeks. The elongated, curved sparkling katana appeared in Yogo Keikai's hands. "Are you ready for me Yuna?" Yogo Keikai asked. "Because here I come."

While Yuna contended with her Zanpakuto so that she could get it back and confront Lelouch, Ichigo was also in the midst of doing the same. Of course, unlike Yuna, he was not alone. Ichigo and Tensa Zangetsu were fighting the Bankai spirit's older counterpart and the older spirit was currently using the same katana as his younger counterpart. Both Ichigo and his companion were struggling.

_In order to remain manifested I must draw on my master's strength, but I wonder…am I doing the right thing? _Tensa Zangetsu wondered. He and his counterpart's blades clashed and he was flung off. Ichigo clashed with Zangetsu and was blown back when their Getsuga Tensho's clashed. _I'm doing this to protect Ichigo…if I were to return to him…would he be able to maintain his form? Can I join with him? Will he be all right?_

Tensa Zangetsu's worries continued for a short while and eventually even Ichigo realized things were kind of hopeless, but that wasn't going to stop him. Zangetsu wanted to know, between the two of them, which one of them was stronger and Ichigo aimed to prove that it was him, prove that he was worthy of Zangetsu's power. But he was slowly realizing that he could not do it, not as he was.

_I wonder…is our separation weakening us? _Ichigo thought as he looked to his companion. _I know Tensa Zangetsu may not mean it, but I know I can do a lot better than this. If I could hollowfy, even for just a little while, I might be able to stand on par with old man Zangetsu, but…I don't know what would happen, _Ichigo looked at the younger spirit, _if he wasn't in me to prevent me from going out of control._

"Ichigo…is something wrong?" Tensa Zangetsu asked.

"Not wrong per say, but…I was wondering if you could return to me," Ichigo stated. Tensa Zangetsu was shocked by the brazen request. "If I could hollowfy, just for a little while, I think I can take him, but…I need you to counteract my hollow's energies…don't I?" Ichigo asked.

"So that's your solution then you will match my power with your own combined might?" Zangetsu asked.

"I can't be afraid to take risks. Insanity is the act of doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results. Well let's try something different and expect different results shall we?" Ichigo asked with a smirk.

"Do it and let our final clash be imminent," Zangetsu stated.

Tensa Zangetsu was hesitant, anguished. He wondered if he could really protect his master, but Ichigo gave him a reassuring smirk, "Don't worry," he said, "I'm not going to lose control. I trust you."

"Ichigo," Tensa Zangetsu smiled at him. He focused his mind then. "All right then. I will give the portion of your power that is mine, back to you. We will merge." Tensa Zangetsu began to dissolve and the process began.

It would be a long process since Tensa Zangetsu was going to give Ichigo all of his energy so that Ichigo could fight, but while Ichigo's fight was at a standstill another fight was anything but.

The fighters that had been fighting Fumetsu Seishin no Senso had all, but been defeated. All except one: Tatsuki. Ashido had been the first to fall. A single hard punch to his face had been all it had taken to knock him out and Tosen went down the moment Fumetsu Seishin no Senso overloaded Suzumushi Enma Korogi with the surge of power granted to him by level 1. After that Shunsui didn't last much longer and now Tatsuki was just barely hanging in there.

"Kaso Kobushi!" Tatsuki brought her fist forward and it was gripped in Fumetsu's palm, the fire stopped, but not Tatsuki herself. "Kaen Ryu!" She barreled forward into Kenpachi's Zanpakuto, but he just let her push him back and then grabbed her leg and threw her. Tatsuki fanned out her wings and gained aerial control. She then tossed gigantic fireball after gigantic fireball after gigantic fireball at the hat-wearing spirit. He karate chopped them all away, but Tatsuki was already behind him with her hoho ability and attacked from behind. "Kyou Oba!" She whacked her blazing leg into Fumetsu's side and sent him flying. He lowered himself to the ground and dug his fingers into the ground, tearing up the dirt as he slid. However, his fingers didn't get covered in dirt the dirt got covered in Fumetsu Seishin no Senso. Tatsuki heated up the area around her and prepared to strike by converting her reiatsu into reishi. "Netsu-ha!" the scorching heat moved towards Fumetsu Seishin no Senso, but as with the dirt Fumetsu didn't get hot the heat got Fumetsu Seishin no Senso. _What is this guy some sort of almighty super legend? _Tatsuki thought to herself. _No matter, _"Ryusei-to!" Tatsuki sent out three shots of flame, all of them were karate chopped to oblivion, but Tatuski anticipated such a thing and tore forward to use another technique. "Hinoken!" She produced a flaming sword and proceeded to run Fumetsu Seishin no Senso through with it, but he drew out his own blade in response.

"Nice blade little miss, how do you like mine?" Fumetsu asked her before roundhouse kicking her in the face. Tatsuki went spiraling along the ground like the time Chad got hit with Shunsui's Hado 1: Sho. When she finally got up she held her hand to her chest.

_Ugh, I think I cracked a rib. _Tatsuki grunted and winced in pain. _Damn that was one powerful kick. I feel like I should be dead after that for some reason. _

"You've got quite the fighting spirit little miss, but it's not gonna be enough to defeat me. I'm on a level of my own. And now," He looked at his blade as the green flame fully took over the blue one on his blade, "I'm about to ascend it. Level two." Fumetsu Seishin no Senso glowed green all around his body as the ground cratered beneath his feet. "Time to say goodnight." Fumetsu Seishin no Senso charged towards Tatsuki faster than she could react and socked her right in the gut with an underhand punch before punching his fist through her face. Tatsuki would survive her body had adapted to such abuse, but she would be feeling that for the rest of the summer once she recovered…or until she had a run in with Orihime. As she lay defeated on the ground Fumetsu Seishin no Senso looked around to admire his work. "Doesn't seem like anyone else wants to challenge me, how disappointing." He was as calm as ever. He spoke loudly, but not in a shout to see if there were any more takers to witness his power. "Anybody else?"

"Yeah, me," a voice called out and suddenly Fumetsu Seishin no Senso was forced to dodge a powerful sword swing that nearly took his hat off. Arriving on the battlefield now was the one, the only, Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Well," Fumetsu Seishin no Senso tipped his hat, "howdy there partner. I thought I ran you oughta town. What're you doin' showin' your face to me again?"

Kenpachi grinned manically, "This is where I belong," he stated, "Where there's a fierce battle to be had there's only one man who will be there to fight the good fight. That man is me. I throw away all inhibitions and fight for the sake of fighting, enjoying every slash, cut, burn, stab, punch or what have you. I'M THE CAPTAIN OF SQUAD ELEVEN ZARAKI KENPACHI AND I NEVER RUN FROM A FIGHT! FUMETSU SEISHIN NO SENSO! Let me tell you something that a dear departed friend of mine once told me. When you lose a battle you should get stronger and try to beat the person who beat you. I was down on myself because you beat me even though I did everything I could. I thought there was no way I could get to your level."

"And, have you?" Fumetsu Seishin no Senso.

"Of course not! But that's not going to stop me from trying!" Kenpachi said and went for his eyepatch before tearing it off.

"You know that if I get to level five you're about as likely to win as a bull in the slaughterhouse right?" His Zanpakuto reminded him.

"Yup, don't care," Kenpachi responded, "cause I'm still going to kick your ass!"

"Very well then," Fumetsu Seishin no Senso said taking a stance with sword in hand, "let's dance partner."

The rematch of the month was about to begin. This time Kenpachi was determined to go right to the top and beat his Zanpakuto in order to reclaim the power that he believed was rightfully his.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Yeah sorry, no Minazuki this chapter, but it'll be around next time. Fumetsu Seishin no Senso and Kenpachi Zaraki are about to clash once again and I'm sure a lot of you would like to kill me for earlier in the chapter. All I have to say is: calm your cocks…or tender your tits if you're a girl. Before you start freaking out about Byakuya and Lelouch be patient and wait for the rest of the chapters. Anyway, now that you've read this chapter you can try your hand at my Soul Chess Comprehension test that was released shortly after I posted this chapter. You can find it on my DA profile. Do not worry if you don't have a DA account as long as you have at least an e-mail address, or an account you can still participate. Of course, before you go, please read the omake that GKR88 worked so hard to complete in conjunction with the release of this chapter. Enjoy folks).**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: This is merely a celebration for the release of Soul Chess' 100th chapter and does not constitute canon material. Also, if you have a complaint take it up w GKR I did not right this, merely approved. Yell at him (or praise if you like) not me. There are some things that, while I don't openly agree with, I have let slide for the sake of the joke.

**Chapter EX-1: the 100****th**** Chapter Celebration**

Revy shot yet another zombie through the skull, cleaning out the last of the incoming horde.

"You know," she said, lighting a cigarette, "I feel like we're being ignored."

"What do you mean?" Rock said, puzzled.

"I don't know." Revy slid in another clip in her cutlass. "But if I see two stupid nerds, I think I'll shoot 'em dead."

Meanwhile, at a place where the fourth wall had been not so much broken as it had been demolished by a wrecking ball, Pinkie Pie and Deadpool sat on a heap of letters.

"Hello there! I'm Pinkie Pie!" The pink pony exclaimed.

"An' I'm Deadpool, the merc with a mouth!"

And in unison,  
>"and this is the super epic extra awesome hundredth chapter omake!"<br>Tossing a mass off letters into the air, Pinkie giggled.

"Want to do our theme song, Poolie?"

"Sure! Let me just hit the soundtrack..."

Suddenly, a familiar tune (for those who are not too young, at least) played.

_It's Pinkie and Deadpool! Yes Pinkie and Deadpool!  
>You'd think one's a genius, but both are insane!<br>They're comedy relief  
>They fill their enemies with grief!<br>It's Pinkie, It's Pinkie and Deadpool, pool, pool, pool_

_Before each night is done_  
><em>their plan will be unfurled<em>  
><em>by the dawning of the sun,<em>  
><em>they'll wreck up the fourth wall!<em>

_They're Pinkie-_

"Okie dokie Loki, no more or we'll have to pay royalties!" Pinkie exclaimed happily.

"Warner can %#&# my %&¤#." Deadpool grunted. "Hey, what gives- I am STILL being censored? You can go #¤%& yourself, Great King Rat!"

Hush.

"Okie dokie Loki!" Pinkie cheered. "Well, it sure has been a long time since on impressionable nerd with ADHD decided to make his "who would win fantasy" an amazing reality! It has been a long road-"

"-filled with disappointments and let-downs-" Deadpool chimed in.

"-and funsies and totally moving moments, drama, romance and like, EVERYTHING!" Pinkie finished. "So today, to celebrate the one hundredth chapter of Soul Chess, we have an interview with the fan fic author Draconichero18 and the Omake author, Great King Rat 88!"

"Thank you." A vaguely rat-like creature with a crown on top of its head nodded, as Pinkie turned to the previously not mentioned corner of the no-fourth-wall-dimension-space she and Deadpool called home.

"It's been a long road." A vaguely dragon-like creature, somewhat heroic-looking, sat next to the rat.

"So tell us about the fic!" Pinkie chirped.

"It has been a very positive experience for me." The dragon said, nodding eagerly. "Sure, Great King Rat has always been my strongest critic-"

"Who else would? The tasteless masses that make up your audience?" The rat snorted.

"Elitist, pedantic, nitpicking rodent."

"Dime-against-the-dozen, mass-producing populistic whore."

The dragon's face twisted into a mask of sheer rage. "Y U NO CHILL OUT?"

The rat's face twisted into an equally enraged visage. "Y U NO MAKE SENSE?"

Pouncing on one another, the two rolled around on the ground, bashing each other's faces in.

"You can almost cut the sexual tension with a knife." Deadpool said cheerfully.

"Ooh, that gives me a new idea for my yaoi fan fics!" Pinkie chirped. "Now... since I guess the interview will be canceled, we'll move on to our next feature: An interview with Bleach author, artist and creator Tite Kubo!"

Sitting at a nearby couch, a smug-looking Japanese man with sunglasses waited. Something about his posture conveyed a level of contempt that was almost thick enough to touch.

"Sup?" The mangaka said, lazily leaning on the luxurious, lean piece of furniture.

"So Tite Kubo, we're delighted to have you here for our interview!" Pinkie said happily.

"Especially me." Deadpool said, grinning through his mask and removing the safety on his uzi.

"Yeah, whatever. I am getting paid, and as you all know I go where the money points me."

"So, Kubo!" Pinkie said, grabbing a pen and notepad (yes, she can, even without opposable thumbs. It's best not to ask how). "Recently, you've gotten a lot of criticism for writing a plotline that was an itty bitty teeny weeney bit weirder than usual. Any comment on that?"

"She means you write canon worse than filler." Deadpool filled in, helpfully.

"Well, it's like this..." Kubo said, lighting a cigarette. "I was like, real depressed and shit and decided to just end it all. Just kill my series, so this shit train would just end. I mean, did you SEE the Aizen battle? It was the worst ever! So I decided to write the most unimaginative, most fucking illogical crap plot ever, so the fans would realize they were saner than this. I'd still be rich, and free to try to write something less cliché and sexist." Taking a puff, Kubo blew smoke in their faces. "But guess what? They all LOVED it. They ate it up! That's when I realized that no matter ho awful I write, I will always make money, because my fans are THAT stupid!" Letting out a mad laugh, Kubo sank back in his chair.

"Wow. You really are kind of a douche." Pinkie said, dismayed.

"Thanks. I won last year's douche awards, although Glenn Beck gave me a run for my money." Kubo said happily. "I lost out on sexist of the year, that one went to Masashi Kishimoto."

"You really seem to have zero respect for everyone and everything, huh?" Deadpool said, undoing the safety of his uzi. Again.

"People are sheep!" Kubo exclaimed, laughing madly. "I've millions of followers for writing the biggest loads of crap since the bible! What does that tell you about humanity, fools? You're all doomed, doomed to give me and people like me money forever!" Throwing his head back, Kubo sank into his comfy chair, his body convulsing in a fit of laughter.

"So are you ever going to address the multiple loose ends and plot potential you have? Yoruichi and Soifon seem to have an interesting relationship, for one- is there any chance they will get a few chapters of their own to resolve their issues?"

At Pinkie's words, Kubo's laugh intensified. "Yeah, RIGHT! That's rich! Me paying attention to minor characters? As if! I'm going to keep creating pointless characters, ignore all old ones who are not Ichigo, and occasionally bring them up to increase ratings!" Kubo was now exhausted with laughter. Rolling a hundred dollar bill into a cigarette, he lit it.

"And they thought I was unhinged." Deadpool said. "Well, here's with regards from all your fans who have taste." With that, he emptied the magazine of his uzi into Kubo's head. Twenty 11 mm rounds penetrated the skull of the obnoxious writer, spraying his brains all over the couch.

"Thanks." Pinkie said, sighing. "Honestly, I kinda hate it when people get violent because I'd rather throw them a party, but some cases are just irredeemable.

"Don't mention it." Deadpool said, reloading his gun.

"FOOLS." Kubo's corpse said, his voice like chalk on a blackboard over your soul, his corpse rising to its feet. His head was gone, replaced by a monstrous visage; bulbous tentacles where his mouth had been, a cephalopodan lump now where his head had been. "Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn! You will all suffer, your souls made ingestibles!"

"Wow. That's the seventh weirdest thing I ever saw." Deadpool said, unfazed.

"Let's kill it!" Pinkie said cheerfully.

"Not so fast!" A second voice, equally soul-rending, came from a fourth arrival. It seemed more like a writhing mass of blubber than a human being, but the sheer evil miasma emanating from it made it unmistakable who it was.

"Stephenie Meyer!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"YES!" Kubo roared. "Together, as the leaders of the league of horrible writing, we will ruin everything qualitative about fiction! You are but the first victims of our cosmic conspiracy!" Unable to restrain himself, he let out a mad cackle, somewhat muffled by the tentacles covering his face.

"There is nothing you can do to stop us." Stephenie giggled evilly. "I have already made the mainstream standard of teenage fiction that of Mary Sues everywhere! Humanity is doomed to read awful literature forever!" Raising her hand, she made to strike Pinkie down-

When suddenly, a firm hand stopped her fist with ease. Out of nowhere, a British gentleman, with a pipe in his other hand, stood. He had a calm, grandfatherly expression, and seemed completely unaffected by the sheer evil radiating from Stephenie Meyer.

"J.R.R. Tolkien!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Indeed." Tolkien said, nodding. "Trust me, quality in fiction will never falter so long as I am around."

"You are but one man!" Kubo roared. "Your works are forgotten and useless! Nobody would even know about them were it not for those awful films! We shall kill you and feast on your corpse, you-"

"I did not come alone." Tolkien said, smirking. "British writers, unite!"

Striking like a comet, a blond, middle-aged woman barreled into Stephenie Meyer. The monstrous blob was sent flying, a deep wail coming from her wretched throat.

"I'm Joanne Kathleen Rowling," the woman said, cracking her knuckles "and I've come here to kick ass and chew bubblegum."

"And she is all out of bubblegum." This time, the line came from a white-haired, bearded gentleman with glasses. "And _your_ reign of terror is over, Kubo. We'll do to you what we did to Christopher Paolini."

"...I never even heard of anybody named Christopher Paolini." Kubo said, confused.

"Exactly." Tolkien said. "And when we're done, nobody will have heard of you either. You're going to fail even worse than Eragon did, believe me."

"DAMN!" Kubo swore, two monstrous wings growing from his shoulder. "DARE YOU CHALLENGE ME? SO BE IT!"

"You must go now, Pinkie Pie, Deadpool." Terry Pratchett said gently. "This is a fight between authors. You must live to tell the tale."

"¤%#/ no!" Deadpool exclaimed. "This is way too awesome-"

But before he could so much as protest, a portal had opened, sucking the two in.

Behind a desk, oddly placed in a forest, Deadpool and Pinkie Pie sat, both wearing tuxedoes.

"And now for something completely different!" They cheered in unison.

Twilight Sparkle was frustrated. They were in a place that most decidedly was not Equestria, and somehow she knew it was Pinkie's fault. She, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Applejack had all somehow ended up in an alternate reality, which apparently was populated by talking monkeys who wore a lot of clothes. And carried swords.

"Dash, will you put that stupid book down?" She chided. They needed to focus. "Everyone, stick together. We don't know if these non-ponies could be dangerous.

The way that she- the studious one- would be telling _Dash_ of all people to stop reading a book was testimony to the absurdity of the situation.

"No way!" Dash shot back. "This is like, mind-blowing! Princess Luna loaned it to me, and I had like, NO IDEA how much the royalty oppressed the people! We need to stick together, show solidarity and comradeship and throw off the yoke that our capitalist oppressors have imposed on us!"

"...who even wrote that?" Rarity said, sounding suspicious.

"Some guy named Marks, I think." Dash said, shrugging. "Aww yeah, I think we should-"

Suddenly interrupted by five shinigami on patrol, barging into them, Dash and the rest of her friends fell over.

"HALT!" cried one of the soldiers. "Stop right there, criminal scum! Nobody breaks the law on MY watch! Your stolen goods are now forfeit! Now pay the court a fine or serve your sentence-"

"Dude, are you seeing what I am seeing?" the second soldier said. Blinking in unison, the five shinigami suddenly burst out in a huge "OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!"

"You think Great King Rat's being a bit gratuitous with the ponies, Pinkie?" Deadpool asked.

"There is no such thing as too much of a good thing like ponies!" Pinkie cheered. "And those who think so-" suddenly her face froze, dead serious- "RESISTANCE IS FUTILE. YOU WILL BE ASSIMILATED."

One scene change later, Twilight and her friends found themselves standing before the intimidating presence of Zaraki Kenpachi. Well, it would have been intimidating, if he and his top lieutenants hadn't been crying tears of joy.

"So..." Twilight began. "We somehow found ourselves stuck in this world, and we were wondering if, maybe you could help us find a way back."

"If you um, don't mind, that is." Fluttershy said, shooting a moe-moe face.

"YES!" Ikkaku cried. "SPEAK MORE!"

"We are all at your service, Twilight Sparkle." Kenpachi said, wiping the tears from his face. "We'll find you a portal if we have to kill everyone in the seireitei!"

"That's not-" Twilight began, but Rainbow Dash interrupted her.

"At our service, huh...?"

"Entirely!"

"I have an idea..." Dash rubbed her hooves together, grinning mischievously.

"Interesting." Deadpool said, chewing down popcorn. "So is the rainbow one gay or not?"

"Nobody really knows." Pinkie said cheerfully. "And people get super mad about it!"

Yet another scene change later, the six of them were walking around the seireitei, their following increasing with each division. Captains Byakuya, Komamura and Tosen had joined them, all looking at them adoringly. It was beginning to creep Twilight out.

"Look Dash, what are you up to? Will this really help?"

"Just relax, Twilight." Dash said. "I just had an idea that's totally awesome and cool!"

Stepping up on a podium (which was less of a podium and more of a pile of shinigami piling up in the shape of a podium, all for their new pony idol), Dash began to speak.

"Comrades! Too long have you endured the capitalist tyranny of the soul king! Only by joining hands and sharing can you truly realize your dreams! Follow us, and we shall lead you into a new socialist era where possessions are a thing of the past!"

"Um..." Byakuya began. "You mean for us to turn against the soul king? Why?"

"Because I said so!" Dash snapped.

"...good enough for me."

"Excuse ME." The voice was stern, rough and old, tolerating no nonsense. "What do you all think you are doing?" It was none other than Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai, sotaicho of the Gotei 13.  
>"Rebellion? Treachery? Have you all gone mad? Explain yourself!"<p>

"The rainbow pony told us to do it!" Kenpachi shouted.

Yamamoto took a good look on Rainbow Dash, who was smiling awkwardly.  
>"...well, that makes it okay then. Proceed."<p>

"This calls for a communist party!" Pinkie Pie bounced up and down.

And so, Dash held a long, rousing speech on the virtues of sharing, caring and not being a capitalist swine.

"A communist revolution, really?" Deadpool said. "I've seen that like, a hundred times."

"Silly, it's not our author's fault he has a limited imagination! I mean, he's practically copying Thinking In Little Green boxes anyway." Pinkie said. "More cider? It's the good #¤%&!"

"Don't mind if I do."

One week later, the Gotei news station held a special bulletin.

"The Gotei 13 is still recovering from the infamous "pony revolution", where the fascist despot known as the "soul king" was ousted from his seat. Rumors of his death possibly causing instability in the fabric of reality and possibly causing the end times persist-" Momo was cut off.

"Capitalist lies, of course."Matsumoto said, sporting a hammer-and-sickle badge on her chest. "I for one welcome our new pony overlords, and would like to remind them that as a trusted news anchor, I could easily persuade others to their cause! I am therefore more valuable alive!"

"Over now to Chairpony Rainbow Dash and political secretary Rarity." Momo said. The image switched to Rainbow Dash, now wearing a black uniform, grinning wickedly.

"Comrades, ponies, shinigami! A new era has begun! Under the benevolent leadership of myself, we shall turn the Gotei into a paradise worthy of the name! Of course, political commissar Fluttershy will oversee the elimination of all dissidents who would dare oppose our cause..."

"…and that's how the Gotei became a communist dictatorship." Lelouch said, closing the book.

"...that was the worst fairy tale ever." Rukia said.

"You're officially off the list of possible godfather candidates." Hisana said, nodding in agreement.

Isane said nothing, deciding to be diplomatic.

Lelouch sighed, and put the book away, looking directly at your screen.

"Well, it's been a hell of a ride. Who would have guessed back in chapter one that it would spin all the way to a hundred chapters? I didn't, mostly because I couldn't break the fourth wall back then. But I can here and now!"

Suddenly the scene shifted, and he was sitting next to Pinkie and Deadpool, wearing a tuxedo as well.

"It's been a hell of a ride, and it's good publicity for me." Deadpool said, grinning. "It helps both of the authors are total fanboys of me and my awesomeness."

"It's been superduperfantastic!" Pinkie chimed in. "So many thrills and oohs and aahs... all it needs is a PARTY!"

"Thank you all." Lelouch said. "Thank you for reading, thanks especially to those of you who care enough to review. It's because of you this fan fiction has its own TV Tropes page and over a thousand reviews. Your support has been essential, and just fantastic."

"Yeah, if only your author could learn not to comma splice every two sentences, you'd be just fine and dandy." Deadpool said, drinking some more cider.

"So from all of us, a great big THANKS!" Pinkie said, throwing a shower of confetti in the air. "We hope you enjoyed this omake- be sure to tune in for the next chapter, because there are more to come!"


	101. Zaraki Kenpachi's Epic Rematch

**(A/N: Hola mi amigos como estás? What? Surprised that I know a little Spanish? Well if that surprises you then this should really surprise you. In the time I've been gone I haven't been exactly twiddling my thumbs. For those of you that haven't been reading the newsletters I have been hard at work outlining the entire rest of Soul Chess. That's right. I have **_**all**_** of Soul Chess now outlined…not completely in depth, but I know the general direction I want it to head in. Unfortunately, with the way I have things set up, Soul Chess will **_**not**_** be having a 200 chapter celebration. The way things currently look, Soul Chess is set to end on chapter 168. So if I work diligently I might be able to finish the entire series somewhere between my birthday (April 2****nd****) and Summer Break (Early May). Oh don't start whining all good things gotta come to an end. At least with this, it'll be a completed end. Also for those of you that have been reading my other works. I don't know if you looked at my page, but I've been thinking of dropping a few of my fics. I like them and all, but they are **_**very**_** amateurish compared to the way I write now so picking them back up would prove very difficult. Well anyway, you're here for the chapter so I'll shut up. Enjoy folks).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass. All blatant shout-outs are in no way shape or form intended copyright infringements on the owner of their original source.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

With a maddening cry Kenpachi struck forward towards his Zanpakuto, clashing blades with the bearded spirit's sword. The resulting clash sent a blast of reiatsu everywhere, kicking up dust and forming a crater beneath the two combatants. Both fighters drew back their blades and bashed them against each other time and again, bot h trying to gain an advantage over the other combatant.

_I'm gonna try a new tactic, _Kenpachi thought to himself, _it's not my usual way of fighting, but it just might work so that by the time he hits level five, we'll still be even. _

Fumetsu Seishin no Senso and Kenpachi continued to clash blades with Kenpachi continually bashing his sword against his opponents, like he wasn't even trying to look for an opening. Starting to find the whole ordeal annoying, Fumetsu Seishin no Senso took a swing at the division captain. Much to his amazement, Kenpachi, rather than letting it cut him, sidestepped the attack and swung up and outward. Fumetsu dodged, but Kenpachi followed suit and attacked again with a downward strike. Fumetsu dodged again and Kenpachi slammed deep into the ground. Fumetsu slashed horizontally to try and cut Kenpachi at the eyeline, but Kenpachi ducked underneath the swing did a backflip, rushed forward and swung wide, slashing his Zanpakuto right in the waist. He performed another diagonal slash and just managed to nick his Zanpakuto in the right shoulder before it drew away from the strike.

"Well how do you like that, I may actually win this thing," Kenpachi chuckled.

"Don't get cocky just because you managed to wound me and are still untouched. We've clashed enough that I've started to rise again," Fumetsu showed Kenpachi the yellow flame overtaking the green one.

"Fine by me, I liked your level three form, we were even at that point. It was fun," Kenpachi grinned.

"Well alright then," Fumetsu said with a faint grin and watched as the yellow flame completely overtook the green flame along his blade, "Level three."

At this same time Susanna was locked in combat with Kukaku, Momo, and Rangiku simultaneously and, surprisingly, holding her own. Susanna, of course, was currently the only one using Shikai. The others were hesitant to inflict excessive damage on her. After all, she was still their friend. She may have switched sides, but they still wanted to believe that she and Lelouch had their reasons.

"Susanna-san, why, why are you doing this?" Momo asked her.

"Because it's the right thing to do," Susanna said coldly as she held her palm up with lightning sparking in it, "I'll follow Lelouch-dono wherever he may go. It's as simple as that. She sent out a high powered lightning bolt at Momo at the speed the element travels and shocked her with over four times the amount of a normal one. Susanna of course not only aimed for Momo, but also her sword. Momo screamed as her senses were shocked and dropped to her knees and let go of Tobiume. The fact that Susanna was capable of such power wasn't what bothered Rangiku and Kukaku. It was what she did next. Susanna laughed and it wasn't a laugh like a person laughs when they laugh at a joke it was the type of laugh that an aristocrat would exude in taking satanic delight at the misfortune of peasants or other they considered beneath them. To add to the effect Susanna curled the fingers of her right hand and held the side her hand underneath her bottom lip as she laughed.

"Susanna!" Rangiku shouted in anger.

"What's wrong Rangiku?" Susanna smiled with a sneer, "I'm your enemy now."

"Yes, but you've never been like this! Even on the phantoms you never…you didn't…" Rangiku was trying to say how Susanna never took pleasure in the pain of an enemy, indifference perhaps, anger maybe, but never the happy, delightfully sadistic smile currently on her face.

"That was then this is now," Susanna said. She wafted her hands up creating two small twisters sparking with lightning. "Ju arashi," **(Double Tempest)** She crossed her hands over each other as if she were skipping rope and the twisters passed each other, honing in on Rangiku and Kukaku.

"Hado 58: Tenran!" Kukaku wasn't particularly good at that particular Kido without the spirit chant so the gust wasn't nearly powerful enough to stop the approaching storm, but it was enough for her to slip past the gap in between them and try to punch Susanna in the face. "Explode with Intensity, Kyodai Bakudan!" Much to her amazement, Susanna blocked her with her bare hand, lightning sparking in her palm.

"Silly Kukaku," she laughed, not even bothering with honorifics, "You may have Shikai, but you're nowhere near the level of a vice-captain. Raikoho!" She blasted Kukaku right in the chest and sent her flying back and crashing straight into a wall. Kukaku stood up, uniform torn by her abdomen, blood pouring out from it from a burn four inches deep. Susanna floated in front of her, levitating off the ground, smirking with that same prideful sneer as before. Kukaku wiped her lip as a little bit of blood dripped from it.

_She may be powerful, but I know one way to break her spirit. _"You know it's no wonder you'd follow Lelouch and betray us all," Kukaku grimaced, "You creepy looking bitch."

It was the ultimate taunt against Susanna, calling her creepy. The girl was very conscious of her appearance. She became very withdrawn, sometimes cried, when someone called her out on it. Susanna's real anger button was being called a slut or something similar, but to call her creepy, or strange or a freak, because of her appearance, usually had the opposite effect.

Not this time though. Instead of sniveling or backing down, Susanna became furious, scowling fiercely and spoke bitterly. "Inazuma hashira." **(Lightning Pillar). **From beneath Kukaku's feet a bright yellow glow appeared and the next thing she knew a pillar of lightning erupted beneath her, shocking her to her very core with more. It hurt a lot. Even someone with high pain tolerance like Kukaku had to scream in agony from the shock. The pillar stopped and Kukaku dropped to the ground. Susanna glanced backward at Rangiku, with Momo still under her arm, but recovering. "Next?" Susanna asked.

While Rangiku debated upon engaging Susanna in battle, Stefan continued to fight his Zanpakuto Yaju Kokuo. The bestial spirit tore towards Stefan with his claws, trying to hit the speedy captain. Stefan was dodging with ease. "As I thought," Stefan exclaimed with pride, "You might have my skill, but not the speed I naturally possess. You may be fast, but I am faster." Yaju Kokuo simply growled and increased the speed of his attacks, but Stefan continued to dodge and then amazingly slashed the beast across the waist and flash stepped behind, performing a 180 and slashing his back. He twirled his Zanpakuto into the creature, popped it into the air and brought it down to the ground with an overhead slash. As Yaju Kokuo bounced off the ground, Stefan struck with a combination of spinning kicks and sword strikes, allocating seven complete strikes, continually passing his blade under his leg, striking as if he were dancing. Popping the beast into the air yet again Stefan followed up into the air with a four-hit attack and then let Yaju Kokuo crash into the ground as he stood his. He then rushed forward and slashed Yaju Kokuo hard across the side of the beast's abdomen before turning around and flipping forward with an overhead swing cutting down the creature's back before making a sweeping slice upward before making several fierce slashes at Yaju Kokuo's back. Then, focusing his mind, Stefan began darting back and forth through Yaju Kokuto, slashing him time and again, cutting him from multiple angles, going faster and faster, each slash harder for the beast to even see until the last four were a complete blur. "Had enough?" Stefan asked, blade resting on his shoulder. Yaju Kokuo started to get to his feet. "That was what seventy-seven hits? I think that's a new record."

Yaju Kokuo was bleeding profusely, staring at his master with his yet undamaged eyes. "You've…become quite skilled with that blade of yours." Stefan looked inquisitively at his Zanpakuto. "When you first learned my name, you were no better skilled at blade work than Zaraki. You resented my power at first, but…look what it has turned you into. I am," Yaju Kokuo smiled as any beast with piranha teeth could, "impressed."

"Don't give me all the credit," Stefan said solemnly, "it's all because you were there, pushing me forward, drilling me. I wanted to gain strength, be skilled. Yoruichi-sensei taught me much when I was in her squad. When she left, I simply wanted to complete the training she had set me on."

"Your former captain meant much to your squad," Yaju Kokuo commented.

Stefan smiled softly, "She was the best the squad had had thus far, so I had read."

"And what about you, my master, will you surpass her?" Yaju Kokuo asked.

Stefan cocked his head to the side, "I don't think anyone has the ability to be better than Yoruichi-sensei, not in terms of flash step anyway. But," he smiled at his sword, "I think I can come close and I can definitely make my mark in the Soul Society as 'Master of Bladework'."

"Hmph," Yaju Kokuo grunted with a smile, "then I will guide you towards that goal…my master." With a low groan, Yaju Kokuo keeled over and collapsed before going into Stefan's sword.

Stefan massaged the hilt, "It's good to have you back my friend." He said. He put the blade away and then quickly unsheathed sweeping wide. He glanced at the blade, seeing his reflection upon the polished surface. _Yeah, _he thought and put the sword away, staring up at the sun with a smile, _just not the same without you._

Back up in the air Naomi and her Zanpakuto were exchanging blows in rapid fire motion that only a shonen fighting series could provide. Kicks, punches and strikes flew in random directions, clothing damage and hair damage, though only on Naomi for the latter, was abound. "Despite your top form you still fight like an amateur."

"How appropriate you fight like a novice," Naomi stated.

"They're the same thing," Yukan'na Kaze remarked.

"No they're not," Naomi replied.

"Yes they are," Yukan'na Kaze argued.

"No they're not," Naomi insisted, "An amateur is someone who has a little bit of experience, but no form. A novice is someone that has neither." Naomi's blade clashed with her weapon's tonfa and the two combatants pushed away from each other. Yukan'na Kaze gave Naomi a blank stare. "What? What'd I say?" Naomi asked.

Yukan'na Kaze gave her a dull look. "Hayate!" He send out the blade of air towards his master.

"Hiyah!" With a magnificent backwards flip kick Naomi suppressed the attack with her own spirit energy. Yukan'na Kaze stared in wonder.

"Onee-sama said that the separation of Zanpakuto and Soul Reaper weakens both so," Naomi rubbed the back of her head with a nervous smile, "I took some super vitamins before coming here…to boost my strength."

Yukan'na Kaze scowled fiercely, "You are cheating then?"

Naomi gave her Zanpakuto a confident stare holding her Zanpakuto in the same manner as Yukan'na Kaze was his tonfa, "I'm an assassin," She replied, "pragmatism is everything." She turned her body and slid her blade into its sheath.

"What are you doing?" Yukan'na Kaze asked.

"Just a little something Kano-senpai taught me," she replied, "Iajitsu!" Naomi pulled her sword out and quickly pulled it back, but to Yukan'na Kaze it looked as if she had only pulled her sword out halfway and put it back she had done it so fast. A gash appeared along the right side of his abdomen. Naomi smirked with confidence, "Guess I still need to work on my aim."

"This…you've never been able to…" Yukan'na Kaze was shocked.

"I told you, I came prepared. The moment you left, I figured we'd clash. I had to do something to even the odds. Kano-senpai was willing to teach me this art, taicho isn't as proficient at it," Naomi stated.

"Still, one trick will not save you," Yukan'na Kaze declared and rushed in to strike. Naomi used a flash step and dove underneath him and rose above him. She whipped around and aimed at her former partner's back.

"Hado 33: Sokatsui!" She missed and the force sent her gliding across the air where Yukan'na Kaze waited to strike her. Gaining aerial control, Naomi performed a back flip over his head and prepared to take off his head as she passed over him, but he used his own flash step and disappeared. Naomi used flash step simply to get away from the general area and retreated down to the rooftop towards the ground. She knew it would take Yukan'na Kaze a while to figure out her location and by the time he got a good visual in on her it would be too late. Naomi drew her hands back at her side and pressed her wrists together, creating a cage of sorts with her hands. "Spirit of the dragon, claw your way forward and breathe your sacred breath. Mighty sword, take from its power and make it your own. Seas of the damned, waters of blood, unleash your fury upon the hell upon earth. Redeem the soul, bite the hand of holding," a blue ball of energy formed in Naomi's hand, "Heavens rage, hell cries out. It all brings peace," Yukan'na Kaze was only now spotting and diving towards Naomi as the blue ball of energy in her hand glowed fiercely and set an azure gleam to the area around her. "Hado 88: Hiryugekizoku Shintenraiho!" With the spirit chant added onto it, the fiercest of all energy blast Kidos rocketed towards Yukan'na Kaze. The size comparison, when compared to a chant discard one by Lelouch, or even Tessai, was more than three times the diameter and density.

"What?" the jade garbed spirit gasped before the blast utterly disintegrated him. There was still energy left over even after blasting Yukan'na Kaze to smithereens and the excess energy was nullified as it slammed against the ceiling of the bubble around the Seireitei; the gate had been closed for war time purposes to keep the Rukongai citizens safe after all. Naomi's arms sagged at her side like limp noodles and she panted heavily. _I'm going to have to get better at that. _She thought to herself. On her narrow, relatively short, body, high level kido (anything above a 75) was particularly draining. It surprised Naomi that she was still standing after using up that much of her spirit energy. She began to feel dizzy as a result and proceeded to fall off the roof she was standing on. Kendra appeared just as let her kohai fall into her. Naomi was still conscious, but otherwise exhausted. Her face smacked right into Kendra's chest.

"Onee…sama?" Naomi said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"You did very well Naomi, rest now," Kendra told her.

"May I have a cookie when I wake up?" Naomi asked.

Kendra resisted the urge to laugh at Naomi's usual randomness. "Of course," she said. Naomi passed out.

At this same time Kenpachi was continuing to enjoy his battle with Fumetsu Seishin no Senso. Their swords banged against each other every single second or whiffed each other. Kenpachi was still keeping his 'dodge and counter' plan in his head, but he had yet to inflict another strike. "Better be careful partner, I'm close to ascending again."

"Ha! So what?" Kenpachi gleefully cried out, "I want you to reach level five. I crave the challenge and this time I'll be the one who's victorious!" Kenpachi shouted and took a swipe at Fumetsu's neck, but missed by the hairs on his Zanpakuto's beard. The spirit was still only on level three, but Kenpachi couldn't wait for level five. There was just something about the battle he felt, something in the air, that felt in his favor. He knew he would win this time.

"What did I tell you last time? This is no challenge Kenpachi. Challenges imply that I can lose. I can't." As calmly as ever Fumetsu Seishin no Senso swung veritically at Kenpachi. The reiatsu that followed his swing pushed the spikey haired captain back along the ground, but Kenpachi gleefully charged back forward. He leapt and struck with both hands on his blade at his Zanpakuto, but missed and his Zanpakuto planted the sole of his foot in Kenpachi's arm, pushing the soul reaper away. Fumetsu charged and Kenpachi blocked the incoming sword swing. He saw the orange flames continuing to creep over the yellow one as Fumetsu Seishin no Senso's power began to rise. "Well here we go partner, level four."

As Fumetsu Seishin no Senso ascended past his master's own strength, Vera was continuing to fight Chi Kamisori. Unfortunately the only blood on the red haired spirit was the dried blood from the start of the battle, while the blood on Vera was fresh. She had been wounded thrice by her Zanpakuto's special attack and once by a standard cut. Vera panted as she stood before her smiling, blood covered Zanpakuto. Her wounds were jagged and deep. "Vera-chan you don't look so good," her Zanpakuto said with a cutesy child-like voice, "maybe you should rest easy." She revved up the bladed pinwheel on the strangely shaped staff, causing it to make a sound like a dentist's drill combined with a chainsaw. Vera took a few steps back holding her sword as steady as she could. "Don't run Vera, I only want to show my care for you by cutting you into tiny pieces. Then I can make cupcakes out of you and eat you and then we can be one again."

"You are…sick…and twisted," Vera stated. Her Zanpakuto was the only individual she would ever open her mouth to speak to…except for perhaps Lelouch. Vera's own childlike voice was in stark contrast to her appearance and she was a bit self-conscious of it, but that's not why she chose to hardly ever speak.

Her Zanpakuto giggled like a little school girl, holding her hand to her chin and closing her eyes as she did so, smiling sweetly. She opened them again, "I'm only like this because you deny that you still are this Vera-chan. Come on, let's join forces and kill lots of people. That's what we used to do, we'd get close to people and then cut their heads off and watch the heads rot to skulls remember?" Chi Kamisori asked.

Vera dropped her sword and placed her hands on her ears. She closed her eye and began staring at the ground. She was trying to block out her awful past. "Stop it!" she shouted. "I…I'm not like that anymore. I…changed."

"Come on Vera-chan, you can't change what you are deep inside. No one can," Her Zanpakuto continued to approach her.

"No…no!" Vera staggered about, her blood splattering the grass. "Miyako was nice to me. Lelouch is nice to me. I have friends. I stopped being a Soul Reaper when I knew how it felt. I picked you up and all I could see was that horrible night and all those horrible nights when I was not on the receiving end!" Vera shot back. "I came back…because I did not want to die…but I am done killing others. I," Vera looked agonizingly at her Zanpakuto, "I HATE YOU!" She shouted at her Zanpakuto.

The words echoed in Chi Kamisori's ears. Her crimson eyes turned dull. Much like Tensa Zangetsu's feelings towards Ichigo, Chi Kamisori's were similar towards her master, though much more sick and twisted, plus there was her love for violence. "Hate…me?" Chi Kamisori's lip quivered. "NO!" she shouted angrily shaking her head fiercely. "Vera-chan!" Chi Kamisori struck forward with battle mad fury signaling Vera to grab her Zanpakuto and run. Chi Kamisori chased Vera through the streets of the Seireitei, hot on the girl's heels. Vera was freaking out all the while Chi Kamisori kept calling out to her. "Vera-chan! Love me! Love meeeee!" She called to her.

Vera continued to whine as she fled in fear. She realized the stupidity in what she said, and it was _way_ too late to fix it. She hadn't been thinking. She was so warped by the images of her past haunting her; all of the blood and all of the gore, the knives, the tingling sensation, she was running, running to get away from it all.

Chi Kamisori, stopped Vera in her tracks, by leaping onto the rooftop and cutting ahead of Vera. The 6th seat fell on her ass. "Come on, Vera-chan," there were tears her Zanpakuto's eyes, "Please take it back. You love me right? Vera-chan is my best friend in the whole wide world, my partner." Vera scuttled back like a crab as Chi Kamisori kept sending the pinwheel portion of her weapon into the walls and calling it back as she honed in on her master. The whirr of the blade continued to sound. Images of Vera's past played in her mind like a montage of horror film slides. Vera never felt so petrified in her life. "Just say you love me Vera-chan. Tell me you love me. Vera-chan is mine right?" Chi Kamisori asked with hopeful eyes.

_I don't wanna die. _That was currently the only thought going through Vera's head. In truth, she had no idea her Zanpakuto was this mentally off balance. To her it seemed that when Muramasa said he would awaken the Zanpakuto's innermost desires he really meant it.

"I don't want to hurt you Vera-chan, but," Chi Kamisori said softly and then shouted, "YOU'RE NOT GIVING ME A CHOICE!" She sent the pinwheel speeding towards Vera. Vera dropped flat as the pinwheel went spiraling over her head and into the air. It did tear right through Vera's Kosode, Shitagi and the front clasp of her bra though and it nearly scratched her nose. For the second time in her life, Vera was too scared to pick up her sword. Chi Kamisori could see this and when her pinwheel came back to her walked over to her master and straddled her body. She inhaled strongly. "You smell so sweetly covered in blood," Chi Kamisori said with her cheeks red as her hair and her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Chi Kamisori ran her hand up Vera's torso. "I want to feel all of you…Vera-chan."

"Yamete," Vera protested. More visions started to come back into Vera's mind of similar situations only it was a faceless man and not Chi Kamisori hovering over her. Chi Kamisori began to grope her master. _Yamete. _Chi Kamisori prepared to kiss Vera. The cold hard truth was that Vera didn't want to hurt Chi Kamisori either. While she didn't think of her in the way Chi Kamisori was currently showing she did to her, Vera still cared about her Zanpakuto and didn't want to do to her as she had done to so many other lovers and friends in the past before she became a Soul Reaper. By the time she finished contemplating, Chi Kamisori had just finished giving her master a spit trail kiss and was about to undress herself to unite the two of them. Vera couldn't take it anymore. She smiled sorrowfully at Chi Kamisori. "Please forgive me, Chi Kamisori," Vera said and with a quick, swift motion grabbed her blade firmly, sat up and ran her Zanpakuto through the chest, impaling the redhead on her blade.

"Vera…chan?"

"I don't hate you," Vera's good eye started to water, "and it's killing me to do this to you, but I," Vera started to cry, "I just want my friend back…that's all."

"I…understand," Chi Kamisori said as her lungs filled with blood, "I want to be…with Vera-chan again." The spirit fell all the way through Vera's blade, completely impaling herself on it. As she began to fade she put a hand on Vera's cheek. "I'm coming back…so stop crying…okay?" She then completely faded, but Vera did not heed her sword's request and sat with her legs crossed, holding her sword to her body, like it was a dead lover and cried heartbrokenly.

As if the battlefield wasn't enough of an emotional train wreck, Susanna was continuing to fight her friends as she maintained her sadistic and cruel façade. Kukaku was ultimately down for the count and Momo was continuing to recover. Currently she was fighting Rangiku and the vice-captain currently had her Shikai released.

"Maybe you and I should switch captains Rangiku," Susanna taunted, "A good subordinate is all about loyalty!" She let loose a blast of lightning. Rangiku blocked with her ash and used more of it to attack Susanna. Susanna blocked with an energy shield. "You know I remember when I was a little bit weaker than you. It was only months ago, but it seems like a whole different life." She sneered. "Or are you simply holding back?"

Rangiku wasn't holding back, she couldn't afford to. While Susanna and she had reached vice-captaincy level, in terms of reiatsu and in rank, at different times, on the same level, Susanna was the stronger of the two. Despite graduating in the same academic year, Susanna was in the advanced class, Rangiku a beginner. Susanna was approximately 1.2 times stronger than Rangiku, but the difference was small enough that, for Soul Reapers, this was considered an even fight.

Still, like Kukaku, Rangiku thought taunting might work best. "I was starting to think you were the one holding back, I'm getting bored over here."

Susanna simply flashed a creepy smile. "I am," Rangiku's face was horror stricken. She hadn't been serious. Susanna's entire body tensed with lightning energy. "This is me giving a fuck!" she shouted and thunderous boom sounded as she threw her arm out at her side. Her reiatsu spiked to 1.5 times Rangiku's level. "Kessho Hari!" A concentrated blast of lightning fired from Susanna's thrust forward arms and slammed into Rangiku. "Kessho Hari!" Susanna let loose another one before Rangiku could recover from the stun of the first attack. "Koshi!" **(Photon) **Susanna spread out her palm and a small bolt fired from each of her fingers. She then tore through the air like lightning and reached Rangiku just as her bolts reached the vice-captain. She crouched on the ground, punched Rangiku in the stomach, whirled around and whacked her with her long coat and then slapped the ground. "Batandatta!" **(Volt Slam) **A shockwave of energy erupted from the ground and launched Rangiku into the air. Susanna jumped after her. "Tenka!" **(Spark) **Susanna clenched her fist and lightning sparked from it and zapped Rangiku. "Tenka!" she did it again. "Den'atsu Sensui!" **(Volt Dive) **Susanna folded her arms and channeled lightning into her feet and slammed them into Rangiku, letting gravity and controlled descent angle do the rest of the work. She used Rangiku as a springboard and pushed off the blonde, letting the energy transfer to Rangiku, zapping her again, "Den'atsu Sensui!" She did it again and this time zapped Rangiku right into the pavement. She brought herself to the ground and continued her assault without letting up. "Fumi Den'atsu!" **(Volt Stomp)** She brought her leg up and stomped the ground and the electrice waves along her leg sparked as she brought it down, continuing to zap Rangiku. "Batandatta!" she launched Rangiku into the air once again. "Tenka! Tenka! Den'atsu Sensui! Den'atsu Sensui!" She followed with the four hit attack and left Rangiku pretty thoroughly injured on the ground, but Susanna wasn't done. Before she reached the ground she continued her assault. "Kessho Hari!" she zapped Rangiku again. The woman began to start screaming out in pain from all of the electricity in her body. Susanna charged her fingertips with energy and held her wrist. "Koshi Hairetsu!" she unleashed blast after blast of giant bolts of energy into Rangiku's position on the ground. Rangiku had been used as a human lightning rod so much that when Susanna hovered over her she was barely conscious, her breathing was heavy and her eyes were shut. Susanna picked Rangiku up by the lapels of her Kosode and tossed her behind her and then slapped her hands together as she slapped the dirt off them.

"SUSANNA!" The shout was loud and it came from behind. Susanna glanced casually behind her. Momo was awake and on her feet and she was really pissed. She was holding Tobiume in its sealed state and red spirit energy coursed around her like wildfire. "I cannot and will not allow you to hurt our friends any longer! I don't know what you and Lamperouge-sensei are up to, but until I know your reasons. IT DOES NOT JUSTIFY THE USE OF EXCESSIVE VIOLENCE AGAINST FRIENDS!" Momo let out a berserk, high pitched scream. Susanna actually brought up her arms to cover her face from the energy going everywhere.

_Such power…where's it all coming from?_

_**That's it Momo, let go of the bonds of friendship, do the right thing, let anger and fury push you towards levels you would not reach otherwise, **_Tobiume instructed.

_Yes, _Momo swallowed and tears trailed down her cheeks, _I understand. _Momo's hands shook with rage and Tobiume flashed and, without calling it out it transformed into its Shikai state.

_That's…impossible, _Susanna stared with shock, _unless…_

Momo shouted at the top of her lungs. "BAAAAAAN," She took a breath, "KAAAAAAI!"

Her spiritual power flooded everywhere. Yuna felt it from her location. _Who's that coming from? _She didn't recognize Momo's reiatsu, having not been around the girl long enough, but she could tell it was captain class.

"Eyes on me or you'll lose them," she heard her Zanpakuto's voice. Yuna turned her attention back to Yogo Keikai and blocked her Zanpakuto's Bankai as best she could, and received another chip in her sword. Yuna could hardly keep her Zanpakuto from crushing her much less push Yogo Keikai off her. "That's not good Yuna, you'll never defeat me with that kind of resolve. What happened from a few moments ago? You seemed all ready to go, but once I went Bankai I've been dominating you the whole match. Our difference in power may be vast, but I shouldn't be able to damage your sword this easily." Yogo Keikai told her. She pushed Yuna's blade to the side and then punched the captain in the face, knocking Yuna to the ground. "Taiyoga Seijo-ki." Yogo Keikai put the tip of her blade towards the ground and then swung up fast. The energy beam ripped towards Yuna. She put one knee on the ground and bent the other one, not having time to dodge and held her Zanpakuto like a hockey goalie if they needed to put both hands on their stick and braced for impact. The attack pushed her back along the ground, but Yuna received no bodily injuries. However as she stood up her Zanpakuto became cracked all over and then shattered, leaving her with only the guard, handle and hilt.

Yuna looked down in fright at the loss of her sword. She saw Yogo Keikai approaching her steadily until they stood a decent distance apart from one another. Still, Yuna looked fiercely at her Zanpakuto and held her weapon as if she still had one to use.

"That's cute Yuna, do you really think you can beat me with only the hilt?" Yogo Keikai asked.

"It's not like I have much of a choice now is it?" Yuna asked.

Yogo Keikai smirked, almost as if she was proud of Yuna's determination. "No I suppose not."

"Before we clash again though, I have something to ask you?" Yuna asked.

"What's that?" Yogo Keikai wanted to know.

"Have you forgotten all the reasons I asked to hold onto your true power; the power that you now use against me?" Yogo Keikai didn't answer. "If you have, then let me remind you," Yuna's grip tightened on the handle of her blade. "It was so I could not only get vengeance for Mari-sama, but also to protect Lelouch and everyone else I care about. I told you that I would make Lelouch answer for what he's done. My honor and mercy is not so deeply seated that I will allow his betrayal to go unchallenged. I questioned to myself 'what if Mari-sama had betrayed me? Would I be this adamant as well?' And I would. I can walk on my own and I will not allow myself to be betrayed by the ones I hold dear."

"So you would kill Lelouch if he has truly turned?" Yogo Keikai asked.

"My Bankai is my own proof that I have the power to walk on my own two feet," Yuna said and shouted in declaration as her bright green reiatsu circulated around her, "Let's end this!"

Yogo Keikai gripped her katana with both her hands. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She and Yuna ran towards each other.

Yuna began muttering to herself as she ran. "Thoroughbred of deceit, ye whose blade shines with cold steel, angel of darkness, demon of light, mongrel of war. Enhance your claws, be mindful of the sea. Alter the path of god, sear the wicked."

Unable to hear Yuna through the wind blowing past her ears and the adrenaline rushing through her body Yogo Keikai continued her charge unimpeded. "I don't know what your plan is Yuna, but if you don't move this will sting!" She brought her blade down into Yuna's shoulder, spraying the captains' blood. Yuna swung her bladeless weapon so that the mouth of the guard faced into Yogo Keikai's stomach. _She didn't even try to dodge me, _she glanced at the position of Yuna's arm, _and why is she holding her blade as if she intentionally swung it despite the fact that there is no blade?_

"Hado 77: Ten Tsubasa," Yuna spoke passively and a bright blue energy blade shot forth from the empty guard into Yogo Keikai's stomach and through her armor and out the other end. Blood poured from the blonde spirit's mouth as she became impaled on Yuna's attack, which continued off behind her for another two feet of energy blade. "You wanted to see the size of my resolve?" Yuna asked her Zanpakuto. "This little scratch," she referred to the deep gash in her shoulder, "is nothing compared to what I'm about to do to you."

_Don't. _The word was stuck in Yogo Kekai's throat. With a fierce battle cry Yuna gripped the energy blade fiercely and hacked upwards, splitting Yogo Keikai in half all the way up from the entry wound. Blood spattered like a fountain from the forceful tearing as the Kido dissipated as Yuna held the length energy blade above her head, returning it to just a hilt. With her form unable to maintain any life force, considering the lethality of the damage Yuna had inflicted Yogo Keikai returned to her master's sword, repairing it as it returned to its sealed state. Yuna grabbed left right pant leg cut it off from the knee down with her blade and then split it so that it could be folded into a square, but rather than doing that used it to dress her wound, a survival tactic she had been taught during her time chasing Hoshima Treva. She then put away her sword. She sensed that the battles with Fumetsu Seishin no Senso and Minazuki were growing continually fierce. She figured then that it would be best to collect the wounded and bring them to Isane, assuming that Unohana would choose to engage her own Zanpakuto in battle.

The fight with Minazuki had barely begun to get interesting and the green hooded spirit was playing a case of "dodge sword" with its opponents while Kenpachi's battle with his Zanpakuto was nearing its conclusion. After all, Fumetsu Seishin no Senso was growing close to reaching his final level. Kenpachi was fighting with both hands on his blade and had managed a few more injuries on his Zanpakuto, careful now to only make strikes when he was certain that he could inflict damage. Despite his obvious advantage, Kenpachi was frowning. _Having to fight while using my head really is a nuisance, but I have to make sure that this guy isn't in top form when he reaches level five. I can't afford to lose not again, _an image of Hekira with her back to Kenpachi glancing at him as her body faced the sunset entered his mind, _not ever._

Fumetsu Seishin no Senso took a fierce swing at Kenpachi, but was blocked. _Let's see here for a proper parry, _Kenpachi recalled the technique, _oh yeah. _He remembered. He curled his arms, _get underneath for proper leverage, push_, He pushed Fumetsu Seishin no Senso's blade up and away. _And cut! _He brought both hands down and attempted to split his former partner in half. He missed, but barely.

Fumetsu Seishin no Senso came at him from the right side and attacked. Kenpachi blocked, but the bearded spirit did not let up.

_Is he getting impatient, or is he being like me? _Realization hit. _Like me? _Kenpachi smiled.

"And why are you smiling all of a sudden?" Fumetsu Seishin no Senso asked.

"I was just thinking that you really are like me a little if you're constantly hacking and slashing like this with no real care at all. This time I'm the one thinking and you're not," Kenpachi chuckled.

"Don't be absurd, for every time you block me, I block you, or we inflict damage on one another my meter goes up. Nothing happens if we miss each other," Fumetsu Seishin no Senso replied.

"That so?" Kenpachi chuckled and took a half-assed swing to put himself in a stance where his unequipped arm was out in front of him, palm open, legs were spread apart in an L-pattern and his sword itself was faced out behind him, his body slopped with the sword end tilted up. With a fierce cry Kenpachi spun like a top. Reiatsu kicked up everywhere and the sheer centripetal force generated outward was like that of a mobile passenger airplane at cruising altitude. Kenpachi spun multiple times as he pivoted himself constantly to draw near his opponent. Fumetsu couldn't get close from the force being generated much less make a decision on how to counter attack. He simply kept his guard up.

CLANG! Kenpachi smashed his sword against his Zanpakuto's.

PASHING! The blade of his opponent was severed at its midpoint.

FSSH! A third strike and a fierce laceration went right through Fumetsu Seishin no Senso's ironclad muscles. Kenpachi continued to spin. He had forgotten the joy he received from using this attack, but his opponents always wound up dying or suffocating after the first swing, but he could tell his Zanpakuto was still standing. He was laughing as he continued to spin. He stopped only when he noticed that he was starting to lose grip on his sword and he didn't need it flying off in a random direction. He wasn't the least bit disoriented from the all the spinning and looked at his bearded partner. "Oh yeah, that's what I call fun."

"You won't be having fun for much longer," Fumetsu Seishin no Senso stated. The portion of the blade he was holding was already covered in red flames and the blade that had fallen off was continuing to climb.

Kenpachi put two and two together. "Well it's about time," he chuckled.

"You won't have that haughty attitude for much longer," Fumetsu Seishin no Senso stated and then felt it when the blade was fully charged. "Maximum." Reiatsu shook all of the tiny pebbles on the ground turning them to dust. The ground caved in under Fumetsu Seishin no Senso and there was an explosion of spiritual power and once again he was back in the same black, barefoot uniform as before.

"Bring it," Kenpachi taunted.

In a flash of speed Fumetsu Seishin no Senso disappeared and before Kenpachi could blink grabbed his blade and snapped it with his bare hands by squeezing the metal rather than chopping or breaking it over his knee, because that's what real men do. He didn't even cut his hand. He then, with a single fist repeatedly punched Kenpachi in the face and chest, continually inflicting cheek bone and rib cage damage until Kenpachi sucker punched him with a blind, fierce left hook. Fumetsu Seishin no Senso ducked under the swing and prepared to trip Kenpachi. Kenpachi responded in kind by tossing his broken blade into his Zanpakuto's chest. It caught him right in the ribs, but it didn't sink through very deep. As Kenpachi retreated back a few steps Fumetsu Seishin no Senso ripped the blade out and tossed it aside only to see Kenpachi stretch out his legs and stomp them onto the ground and take a right lead stance. Fumetsu Seishin no Senso was surprised by this development.

"I'm gonna do what you do, since you broke yourself, I'll use my hands and feet too," Kenpachi grinned. By breaking himself he was referring to Fumetsu Seishin no Senso breaking his sword form that Kenpachi had been using.

"You don't have the means," Fumetsu Seishin no Senso taunted.

"Says you," Kenpachi said and charged. He and his Zanpakuto cross-countered over and under each other's fists respectively and punched each other in the face. Both then turned and roundhouse kicked into each other, but from the impact Kenpachi felt his leg nearly shatter, but Fumetsu Seishin no Senso felt no such immense impact. With a frustrated sneer Kenpachi palmed his Zanpakuto in the face, gripped and then chucked him, hoping the force would snap his enemy's neck. It didn't. In fact the only thing that moved was Kenpachi's hand off his opponent's face. Kenpachi's face suddenly had 'oh crap' written all over it.

Fumetsu Seishin no Senso punted Kenpachi in the abs and kicked him into the air. He jumped into the air and brought his heel into Kenpachi's spine and sent him slamming back into the ground. Then, like a human rocket, Fumetsu Seishin no Senso tore towards the ground and smashed his fist into Kenpachi's back, thankfully he didn't hit the same spot he had just brought his heel down on or he might've broken Kenpachi's spine. Kenpachi vomited blood just the same though.

"Dead or alive there's a limit to what the humanoid spirit can do. You have reached that limit Kenpachi, while I'm only beginning to tap into mine. Face it, I'm better than you," Fumetsu Seishin no Senso told his partner. He about face and began to walk away, but Kenpachi grabbed his leg.

"Get your ass over here," Kenpachi snarled, "We're not done."

"We most certainly are done," Fumetsu Seishin no Senso said, "The results are clear to me now. Continuing to fight you would be like picking on a defenseless puppy. I'd much rather fight a baby kitten, at least they fight back."

Kenpachi's grip tightened on the bearded spirit's leg. "I said, we're…not…done!" Kenpachi declared and reiatsu exploded. Fumetsu Seishin no Senso removed his grip from Kenpachi immediately. His ankle was bleeding a little simply from Kenpachi's grip. Kenpachi then got back on his feet and stood steadily.

_Impossible, he should be battered and bruised to the point where he can barely move. Even if he's standing he shouldn't be able to exude such reiatsu. What the hell is going on?_

"You're not…dealing with…the average Kenpachi," Kenpachi spoke to his sword.

"Oh no, no, no," Fumetsu Seishin no Senso folded his arms and shook his head, "I know how this goes. You're going to say that you're some kind of legend, a sort of Super Kenpachi or something? You and I both know that that's…"

"A load a shit? Yeah, probably, sounds cool though," Kenpachi laughed, "Nevertheless, think about it Senso," Kenpachi said calling his Zanpakuto by an appropriate nickname, "I didn't have a true name until I became Zaraki no Kenpachi. I am, when it boils down to it, a true Kenpachi," Kenpachi's spirit energy began leaking from his body. His eyes glowed yellow and he flashed his blood encrusted pearly whites, grinning as if he were the king of demons. I don't quit, I don't die. I am an elite warrior. You can beat me down time and again and I will always get back up. I trained long and hard for this. I've been training so that if I pulled out all the stocks, used every amount of my spirit energy that I'd be unbeatable. I didn't have a chance against Ichigo and with you, you beat me already so that's why no matter how often you send me to the ground I will not quit. I AM UNSTOPPABLE!"

Fumetsu Seishin no Senso shook his head side to side, "There is no greater force than me partner," the bearded spirit said and scowled, taking a right lead stance.

Kenpachi chuckled, "So it looks like what we have here is a case of unstoppable force against immovable object, eh?"

"You're not unstoppable," Fumetsu Seishin no Senso stated.

Kenpachi chuckled, "I beg to differ. I am indestructible with determination incorruptible, from the other side a terror to behold annihilation unavoidable. All my broken enemies know that I am undefeatable. Just like you, I am also an indestructible, SPIRIT OF WAR!" Kenpachi charged at top speed towards his Zanpakuto, fist prepared to deliver a cold hard punch. Fumetsu Seishin no Senso simply shook his head sadly and roundhouse kicked Kenpachi in the face as he approached. Nevertheless Kenpachi got up and the energy ebbing from him continued to do so. "I will never give up." Kenpachi kept fighting hoping that his never ending spirit that Fumetsu Seishin no Senso would concede to his unwavering resolve, but not matter how many times he got up he was put down more fiercely than the last time.

"You're using your life force to keep going that's how you even manage to put up a fight right now? Is winning really so important to you?" Fumetsu Seishin no Senso asked.

"OF COURSE!" Kenpachi shouted. "I need to keep getting stronger! You were showing me that path, I must GET STRONGER!" Kenpachi squeezed out every bit of reiatsu he could to keep his body going.

"Then show me how strong you can be," Fumetsu Seishin no Senso let his own energy flow out to Kenpachi. "I will let you borrow my power for one attack. You've been fighting for a while so you should be capable of reaching this level."

Kenpachi grinned with glee. "All right then, MAXIMUM!" Kenpachi's spiritual power charged up nice and thick and then exploded fiercely. Pebbles and the like blew apart and the ground caved in beneath Kenpachi's feet. His muscles tore through his haori and his Kosode and Kenpachi grew to being eight feet tall. A graphite colored, metallic super skin formed itself over his body as if Kenpachi had just been shoved inside a hot oven and awesomeness had been welded onto him. Kenpachi's eyes were filled with spiritual power. The power crackled in his peepers like blood red flames. In this form, Kenpachi really lived up to his name. He grinned, _no matter how many hits I take, I never go down._ He flexed his arm, _as long as I fight I win._ He charged forward with his fist primed for action. _I am a Kenpachi._ "I AM INDESTRUCTIBLE!"

Kenpachi cracked Fumetsu Seishin no Senso right in the chest and the Zanpakuto disintegrated on impact. His final thoughts as he faded were: stood We really are stronger together, aren't we partner? The moment passed and Kenpachi still had his arm outstretched. He stopped and looked at his pseudo-metallic body and grinned before looking at the sky and laughing in elation. He was so happy. He had so much power, but, as Fumetsu Seishin no Senso promised, it was only for that attack. After a few seconds of laughing the reiatsu faded, his skin went back to normal and Kenpachi's knees buckled under his own injuries and he fell forward and hit the ground, unconscious.

Meanwhile, Tensa Zangetsu and Ichigo had just finished combining and Ichigo was feeling primed for action. He still couldn't use Bankai, he needed old man Zangetsu to pull that off, but he still had his mask and his Shikai's full power.

"Are you ready Ichigo?" Zangetsu asked and whipped out Bankai to prepare to fight his master.

"Tell me one thing, old man, why didn't you stay?" Ichigo asked as he put his hand over his face, ready to pull out his mask at a moment's notice. "What is your desire?"

"Simple: to challenge you," Zangetsu pointed his katana at his master, "To see if you can completely erase my doubts that you are indeed worthy of my power."

"I see," Ichigo replied, "Is that right? And if I am stronger, you will return?"

"When both of my halves left you, you lost the ability to use both Shikai and Bankai. You awakened Shikai on your own, proof that you can stand on your own two legs, then you asked my other half to return to you, proof that you have cast aside needless fear. Now, the ultimate test," black energy radiated underneath Zangetsu, "Use the full power of the power you fear and see if you can defeat the power you use to protect."

_So that's how it is huh? Another life lesson? _"Got it," Ichigo said and hollowfied. With Tensa Zangetsu in his body he could match Zangetsu's speed. Even with Bankai, Zangetsu did not have Tensa Zangetsu in him so he could not move at amazing speeds. It would suffice though.

"Getsuga Tensho," Zangetsu fired forward the black energy beam at Ichigo. It was 70% the blasts maximum power. Ichigo did his best to dodge. He felt the black energy licking at his heels.

_I won't make it, _he gasped only to feel a supernatural push, like a gust of wind blow his body and push him out of harm's way.

_**Don't worry, Ichigo. **_Inside Ichigo's inner world, standing atop his katana stood Tensa Zangetsu, projecting his thoughts to his master, _**I will keep you out of harm's way. Focus on the fight and I will protect you from danger.**_

_Not a problem. _Ichigo used the nearby column for leverage and pushed off it to fly towards Zangetsu at accelerated speeds. He drew back his sword. "GETSUGA TENSHO!" A full powered Shikai Getsuga Tensho went barreling towards Zangetsu, but, much to Ichigo's amazement, with a single wave of his blade he sliced it away. _Wh-what?_

"That," Zangetsu glared disappointingly, "is not the pinnacle of your power."

_**It's okay Ichigo, you can use it. I am focusing all of my power to suppress your hollow. He will not get out a second time. Trust me, just as I trust you. **_Tensa Zangetsu spoke, eyes closed, deep in meditation.

_I…okay. _

Zangetsu waited for Ichigo to make his move.

_I'm a little worried, I've never used this without Bankai…can you really hold me together? _Ichigo asked.

_**It will tire me out, but if you manage to reclaim my other half you will not lose control of yourself. I promise.**_

_All right then. _Ichigo said and put his sword away. The blade on Zangetsu wasn't edged properly for him to fire the attack off of his sword. He probably couldn't even chance using the attack's specialty variant without Bankai either. The normal version would have to suffice. _Just concentrate, _Ichigo thought to himself, _don't even worry about losing control. _He held out his palm towards Zangetsu and curled his fingers, _Turn back and you will age, _a whitish-blue ball of energy, with sparks poking around it formed in his palm, _hesitate and you will die, _The orb condensed and began to expand and contract rapidly as more energy drew into it, "CERO!" The flash tore towards Zangetsu. The attack, several times mightier than the Getsuga Tensho blasted towards the sunglasses wearing spirit.

Zangetsu smiled, _Yes, that's the power I was referring to, but…is it enough? _He held up his blade. _Let us see, _"Getsuga Tensho!" Zangetsu fired forward the black moon fang, and it caught onto Ichigo's cero, but was ultimately consumed by the attack. Rather than gasping or being shocked, Zangetsu's smirk turned into a broad smile. _As I expected, very good Ichigo, I have nothing left to teach you. _His thoughts transferred to his other half. _His training rests in your hands now._

_**I am aware of that, **_Tensa Zangetsu replied. The cero consumed Zangetsu and there was silence. Ichigo's mask shattered and he felt powerful. When he put his hand to the non-standard handle of his blade he could feel Zangetsu's energy back in it.

_It's good to have you back old man. _Ichigo said and lowered himself to the ground. "Now," Ichigo said, looking around as he thought aloud, "I should probably get one of the guys in fourth division to heal me or find Tatsuki, then I should—"

An explosion of spiritual energy over by the fourth division broke him from his train of thought. It was way too close to the actual barracks for comfort, thankfully it was away from the sick bay.

_Wh-what was that? _Ichigo wondered. His question was answered when he could see, from the distance a five-headed creature emerge from far away. "What is that thing?"

On site, the Soul Reapers facing 'that thing' knew exactly what it was: Minazuki's Bankai form. Its five heads were all aligned like the heads of a hydra. From left to right the heads arranged themselves in the following order: red, green, blue, white, black. The creature's body was much like the Shikai body of Minazuki: Green and slimy with manta ray-like fins for wings. Its tail sagged on the ground. The tail alone weighed 90 pounds. The feet were the chicken-like talons that also were a part of Minazuki's Shikai.

"Do let its size intimidate you," Hisana spoke firmly, "we can take it if we work together?"

"Hisana did you pop a bunch of stupid pills _and_ hit your head this morning?" Kaien asked, freaked out, "that's UNOHANA-TAICHO'S BANKAI! You are _INSANE, _if you think I'm even going to try fighting that. Don't you remember the war reports, Unohana-taicho easily dispatched one of the Espada that annihilated two visoreds and Komamura-taicho! I don't care _how_ weak Zanpakuto become when they are separated from their masters," Kaien crossed his arms over his body, "I am _not _fighting that thing!"

"Oh don't be such a baby," Hisana told him.

"Oh, of course, easy for you to say, you've got more power than some of the more experienced captains with that powered up form you're in. You don't need to worry about jack!"

"Meaningless fear only begets failure!" Hisana shouted, "Besides it's Unohana-taicho herself that's the nightmare, not Minazuki. I have confidence in my skills." Hisana held both her hands on her long masamune.

As if to prove a point, Minazuki breathed fire from its red head and scorched Hisana's body fiercely. Her blade and wing disintegrated on contact.

"Okay plan B," Hisana said holding her palms fully extended and blinking rapidly.

"And plan B would be?" Kaien inquired.

"RUUUUUUN!" Hisana shouted at the top of her lungs. She and Kaien began making a run for it. Rukia was already down for the count having fallen to Minazuki in its Shikai mode. The creature did little more than ram into her and Rukia was on the ground. Hisana scooped up her sister as she ran by her while Minazuki followed in rampage.

"Nice going Hisana," Kaien yelled at her as the pair ran and jumped over a low rising rooftop, "You pissed it off!"

"Hey I was only trying to play psychological warfare. If we didn't let it think it was terrifying us we might've stood a better chance," Hisana shot back.

"Ah ha!" Kaien pointed at her, "You're just as spooked as I am!"

"Well duh!" Hisana barked back, "You think I want to fight Unohana-taicho's Bankai? I'll pass, but we don't have a choice right now do we?"

"So then why are we running?" Kaien asked.

A shadow flew over their heads and Hisana saw the haori and the puce inside color of the coat. Hisana skidded to a hault. "That's why."

Kaien stopped and looked to see the Soul Reaper that had just gone flying over his and Hisana's heads. He saw the long black hair and as the wind brushed it to the side the kanji of the number four on the back of the haori. "Is she…?"

"Yes…she's undone her braid. We should probably find a safe place to hide. This is not going to end cleanly," Hisana finished Kaien's query. She never saw a man break off into Shunpo so quickly.

As Unohana approached her Zanpakuto, her sword already unsheathed, holding it in her right hand, she saw the white head of her Bankai dart forward and try to eat a division member. "Hado 88: Hiryugekizoku Shintenraiho!" with her off hand Unohana blasted the creature in the face and stood in front of it on a low rising roof top. "Out for a walk?" Unohana asked.

The multi-headed creature growled at its master.

"I see, that's not what I wanted to hear," Unohana said as if understanding what Minazuki was saying.

The Zanpakuto hissed.

"Don't take that tone with me," Unohana chided, "You know better."

The creature snarled.

Unohana simply sighed, "Bakudo 63: Saju Sabaku!" She tied the binding stripes around the central head and pulled on the portion in her hand as if it were a leash. "You've been a very bad girl Minazuki. Your misbehavior shall be met with punishment."

The black head chomped on the "leash" and tore it up and then roared at Unohana.

"Very well, I did not think it would be that easy," Unohana said calmly and then swung her blade into position with both of her hands. She gave Minazuki a soft smile, "I came prepared to fight you. It's been a long time since I've been allowed to…revisit how I used to be. That is what you want me to do yes? That is why you left isn't it?"

A low, muttering growl could be heard in the multi-headed beast's throat.

"Then I shall enjoy this as I used to, for you my friend," Unohana's smile grew wide like the not-so innocent child that used to enjoy cutting people up and ritually arranging their organs in specific places, "Here I come."

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Next time on Soul Chess Unohana and Minazuki face-off, Momo reveals Bankai and we learn the fates of Kyo and Isao. And yes obvious shout-out is obvious with regards to Kenpachi's victory. Anyway, I'll be seeing ya. Oh don't forget to check out the poll for Soul Chess if you have not already, deadline is the posting of the last chapter of this arc and now Soul Chess has its own Wild Mass Guessing page on Tvtropes so if you'd like to submit a wild theory about what you think might happen, feel free. Also could I get some feedback on Chi Kamisori, it was my first attempt at writing a Yandere so I want to know how I did. I will answer reviews after I get some sleep. Night everyone).**


	102. Unohana Retsu: The Only Thing She Fears

**(A/N: He-Hey there Soul Chess fans how are we all doing tonight? I'm doing great. With some helpful criticism I went and changed the ending of Kenpachi's fight, so go back and read that if you disliked it. If not, continue reading and know that I've replaced the ending. Of course that's not the only thing I've changed in Soul Chess mwahaha. Read the chapter and you'll soon find out what I mean. Right then, enjoy).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Unohana stood staring down her five-headed Bankai. In the next instant the red head breathed a torrent of fire at its master, but Unohana disappeared and reappeared directly behind Minazuki coming down at a ninety degree angle with both hands on the handle of the blade, tip tearing into Minazuki's spine. However, before Unohana could cut down more than a few feet, Minazuki's tail lashed out to attack her. Unohana cancelled out of her strike with a backflip and with an aerial spin cut the tip of the tail before using Shunpo as the green head circle behind the body and tried to bite her. Unohana landed on a rooftop off to the hideous monster's left.

"Hado 31: Shakkaho!" Unohana ran clockwise around Minazuki back towards the front of its body. The energy blasts gave Unohana a smokescreen cover as well as blasting the hell out of the white head. Unohana saw the blue head rear up and launch a missile of acid at her. Unohana took the air, leaping over the liquid projectile, front flipped as she passed over it and then angled herself down towards the monster and used Shunpo to push herself down towards the ground like a bolt of lightning and penetrated Minazuki in its soft underbelly. The green and black heads angrily began snapping at Unohana and she was forced to abandon her sword inside the monster's abdomen. The weapon was eventually dissolved by the caustic blood inside Minazuki's body and the now broken, corroded blade dropped to the ground. Still Unohana was not defeated just because she was unarmed.

The green head opened its mouth and fired a gigantic green blast of energy at her.

"Hado 88: Hiryugekizoku Shintenraiho!" Unohana countered. To counter, Minazuki's black head swallowed the kido and it was re-launched out of the red head complete with its destructive fire on top of it.

Unohana dodged out of the way by means of Shunpo only for the white head to snake around and try to eat her. "Hado 77: Ten Tsubasa," Holding her hand like a sword the Kido extended off of the healing squad captain's arm and she sliced the white head in half. The head disintegrated and started to regrow back at the base of the beast's neck. Unohana looked at her Zanpakuto with a serious look. "What will it take to make you return to me? This obscene violence is pointless."

The green head hissed at her fiercely.

"You cannot know what you ask," Unohana told Minazuki with a shake of her head, "If I do as you say I could lose myself in the frenzy. There are people too close to me that I could hurt."

A low growl emitted from the five-headed beast.

Unohana seemed solemn, "Please do not force my hand Minazuki, it will only end in your destruction. I do not need to go wild to defeat you. Rita will be very disappointed in me if I do as you ask. Those days are over Minazuki. I'm a healer, not a killer."

A fierce growl was let loose by the black head.

"You want the apex of my ability? Fine," Unohana flung off her haori and removed her scabbard from her back letting it clatter along the ground as well. _I will remove the seal upon myself, the seal I keep locked away inside myself. _Unohana was referring to the fact that, even in Soul Society, to avoid harming her allies as she walked by them. By removing this limiter on her she would have no control on the reiatsu she leaked and she would be very similar to Zaraki in terms of looking forward to battle. But first other things were in order. "Bakudo 93: Butai Inkan." **(Arena Seal) **Unohana flung out her arms and stereotypical charm seals went flying through the air and surrounded her and Minazuki in a box-like arena for everything within a five square kilometer radius. The box was then shrunk until the only living bodies inside it were Unohana and Minazuki. It was a special kido designed to keep an opponent from escaping a certain boundary. Only Soul Reapers with high magnitude of power could sustain it while fighting. Inside the barrier, Senkaimons and Garganta were unusable as the Kido became a sort of isolated space from the rest of the area. It was similar to when the Central 46 would place holds on a specific sector in the world of the living whenever a hollow attacked to prevent civilian casualty, but this Kido was exuded by a single Soul Reaper and a much more condensed space maintained by their reiatsu.

With Shunpo Unohana darted in and grabbed her broken blade. She still had half of a sword left, but with what she planned to do with it, it would suffice. Unlike Kenpachi, and even Stefan, the strength of Unohana's bladework was not limited simply by the steel extending from her reach, there was much more she could do. With the broken blade in hand Unohana chanted to herself. The syllables she spoke seemed to be disjointed, not forming proper words. When she finished a mixture of colored reiryoku formed around Unohana: yellow, red, and green all deep shades and very flush not pasty or pale. The colors were like fresh paint. As a result of releasing her power, her soft blue eyes glowed red, pulsing with excess uncontrolled reiatsu.

"I hope you appreciate this," Unohana told Minazuki, "because it will be very straining on my body to maintain this release and the Kido."

Minazuki simply growled in delight, as if welcoming Unohana's current state.

"Very well," In the next instant Unohana ripped her broken blade up in a diagonal direction towards the sky and although she was several meters from Minazuki she managed to sever its left wing entirely from its body, surprising Minazuki. "This is what you asked for," Unohana told her Zanpakuto, "You should have no regrets."

While things grew darker for Minazuki, they grew lighter for Momo. Her Bankai had manifested and it looked…rather peculiar. Momo's Shihakusho had shrunken on her body to show off her midriff and her legs, toned from her decades of battle. However the view legs were obscured by tight fitting black high heeled shoes that went up towards Momo's knees. Rings of fire wrapped around the ankles. Pink, lace ribbons coated Momo's arms and tied themselves down like wrapped bandages on arms. The remainder of the ribbon flew out behind Momo's shoulders. Momo's blade had also changed. For one thing it was glowing. Secondly it was now fifty percent larger and rather than having three prongs it had seven, looking more like a proper shichishito rather than a long sword with prongs. Also the guard rounded down over Momo's clenched fist like an upside down bowl. "Yudaina Tobiume Koken!" **(Majestic Flying Plum Tree Guardian).**

Susanna lay on her side in midair and looked at her hands appearing to be bored, "So that's it, just a wardrobe change and a bigger sword. Newsflash Momo," Susanna said levitating in midair in front of the vice-captain, but unless you've got some sort of ultra-powerful signature move with that package you're not going to beat me," Susanna extended her arm out to Momo and lightning sparked in her head, "I have more than twice your years of experience. Just because you have Bankai does not mean you have what it take to defeat me."

"Your taunts will not work on me. I know you fear my power. Acting calm won't save you from my wrath," Momo told Susanna.

"Then attack me," Susanna taunted.

Momo leapt at Susanna with battle mad fury she struck Susanna with her massive blade, but missed and Susanna fired a blast of lightning into her arm and sent her into the ground. Susanna began spamming energy balls at Momo, but Momo was suddenly behind her and attacked with a white fireball that went launching off of her sword. Susanna didn't have time to dodge it and took a direct hit. She gained aerial and saw Momo coming in with both hands on her blade.

"Hado 58: Tenran!" The fierce gale impeded Momo's advance and Susanna appeared behind her. "Den'atsu Sensui!" With a high powered gravity enhanced dive Susanna slammed her feet into Momo's back coming in direct contact with Momo's skin causing her to cry out in pain before the poor girl was sent slamming into the ground. Susanna landed harshly on the ground as Momo quickly rose to her feet to face off against her once more. "So you've got faster fireballs and enhanced durability, big deal. I command the most powerful element in nature," Susanna said sparking her hands with lightning and giving a devilish smile to Momo. "Not to mention this is your first time using your Bankai so it's wholly incomplete and not battle ready. You may have gotten stronger, but without any understanding of how to use that strength it's of little effect to someone that knows how to fight."

A white flame circulated around Momo's sword and with a fierce swing sent out an arc of white flame toward Susanna, far too wide for her to dodge. However, Susanna advanced on Momo by leaping over her attack and punching her right in the diaphragm.

"Tenka."

The shock to Momo's system elicited another pained cry and sent her flying back. Flipping backwards though Momo stuck her sword into the ground and used it as a fulcrum to stop herself and land safely. Susanna used Shunpo to catch up with the girl and stand a safe distance from her.

"Tell me Momo, must we fight?" Susanna asked with a smirk. "You adore Lelouch-dono, he's your precious sensei. Why will you not fight at our side?"

"I'm not like you Susanna. My loyalty is not undying towards Lamperouge-sensei. When we were in the phantoms I did not fight purely out of loyalty. I…also saw that I had lived so naively in life, I didn't see the corruption or the chaos that I lived in and it had always been right under my nose. "Lamperouge-sensei opened my eyes and I am thankful for that, but," Momo held her sword out in front of her and stared Susanna down, "he also taught me that corruption must be met with the fires of redemption and divinity. And so, if Sensei has turned, I will fight him, just as I will fight anyone else who turns out to be corrupted or against the Soul Society. That includes you Shapikni-senpai."

"Fufufu," Susanna chuckled, putting her hand underneath her chin, "So that's your reasoning is it? That's all you've taken in these last thirty five years? I'm disappointed Momo. Lelouch-dono is justice," Susanna spread out her arms.

"Not from where I'm standing. If you two and Kuchiki-taicho won't give your reasons then it is the Soul Society is justice, but…I'm not fighting you right now because of any of that. I'm fighting you because you relentlessly beat down Rangiku-san and Kukaku-sama and this is my power, the power to protect," Momo glared.

"So be it," Susanna said drawing in power, "I still maintain that your Bankai is not ready to see combat, and that will make all the difference in this battle."

"We shall see," Momo stated.

"Make your move," Susanna taunted.

Momo let out several arcs of flame. This time she combined one vertical flame and one horizontal flame, but Susanna went in between the top right segment of the white flames and somersaulted through the air. "Kaminari Rasen!" Twisting like a rotating mermaid through the water, Susanna tore towards Momo and as she neared her switched techniques. "Den'atsu Sensui!" Susanna slammed towards Momo with her heels, but missed as Momo retreated back. "Kessho Hari!"

Momo swung vertically to create and arc of flame the two attacks cancelled each other out, but Susanna, having anticipated Momo's counter reappeared behind her with a sly, confident smirk on her face. Momo turned her head and gasped just as Susanna punched her in the stomach. "Tenka," Susanna used Shunpo to blow past Momo and gathered energy in her hands. "Kaminari-ken!" She launched the electrical plasma ball, and Momo, into the air. Momo gained aerial control circled through the air and dove towards Susanna.

_As suspected, _Susanna chuckled to herself. "Koshi Hairetsu!" Susanna fired blast after blast of bolts of energy at Momo. Momo had to brace for impact and Susanna took to the sky. "Tenka! Tenka! Den'atsu Sensui! Den'atsu Sensui!" Momo was sent spiraling into the ground. "Kessho Hari!" Susanna blasted Momo with the lightning blast and finally let herself descend all the way to the ground. "This battle is over," she declared casually and hovered her left hand over the ground where Momo lay, creating a cylindrical tube of solid lightning, effectively trapping Momo inside. Momo opened her eyes and tried to bash and cut her way open, but it was fruitless, the inside of the tube was made of SekiSekki. Susanna drew her arm under breasts. Momo began banging on the container. There was no air inside the tube other than what had been in it prior to its activation. It was a pretty effective semi-vaccum. "Oh what's that Momo?" Susanna asked as Momo banged again and again on the wall, with Susanna unable to hear her. "You want out," She grinned like an arsonist about to watch a building go up in flames and held up her right hand, "sorry too bad." She snapped her fingers and at the same time called the activation of her attack, "Higo Yoki." **(Aegis Container) **Instantly, from all sides the inner layer of the tube began shocking Momo over and over again using her like a human lightning rod, making the whole container something like that of a human-sized blender. Susanna watched Momo struggle for a bit until she was certain the girl had taken enough. "Let's close the lid on this shall we?" Susanna then smacked her right arm over her left, making it so that her arms were folded underneath her bosom and instantly the entire tube exploded in a condensed blast of nearly 20 billion volts. Momo dropped to the ground, Bankai disengaged having lost consciousness midway through the electric torture and lay on the ground with Tobiume's handle underneath her right hand. Electricity still coursed through Momo's body, sparking every few seconds causing her body to involuntarily spasm. Susanna looked around and attempted to sense more reiatsus, but found none. "Guess that's it then," she said and sealed and sheathed a Zanpakuto before she touched a small radio device she had tucked behind her ear. "The only one currently fighting is Minazuki, shall I converge on your position?"

"Yes, do that," Lelouch said, "Make no haste though in case there are unexpected developments and to make sure you're not seen or detected. Kendra's still strong and so is Yolanda with the amount of reiatsu you expelled, especially after taking on a stage-one Bankai you'll be hard pressed for more."

"How did you…" Susanna didn't know how Lelouch had known exactly what she'd gone through.

"Same as always: Kakushitsujaku," Lelouch responded.

"Right then, I'm heading for the rendezvous point, Lelouch-dono," Susanna said and took off.

As Susanna mentioned, Unohana was currently the only fighter left on the field and she and Minazuki had been locked in intense combat during Momo's little Bankai escapade. Unohana had taken some injury caused by the snapping jaws of Minazuki's white head. A small section of the right side of her abdomen was missing and she had also been swatted by Minazuki's tail and hit her head so she was bleeding from that injury as well. Still she fought with a stoic expression on her face. Minazuki beat its good wing and created a torrent of wind and breathed fire into the gale to surround her master with a wall of flames, but Unohana was not so easily disoriented. "Bakudo 75: Gochtekkan!" Unohana cast the iron pillars on top of her own location and then wall jumped up them and with an air bounce leapt over the tower wall of flames only to be blinded by Minazuki's blinding flash from the white head. In the next instant the green head and the red head combined their attacks with the blue head and pretended to fell Unohana in one blow. The combined blast tore straight through Unohana.

Not.

The only thing left behind from Minazuki's assault was a torched Kosode and shitagi. Unohana now stood behind Minazuki with her violet bra now being the only article of clothing on her person. "Utsusemi," Unohana explained to her confused Zanpakuto. Without turning to face Minazuki she swung outward, imbuing her broken sword with spiritual power and severed the blue head from Minazuki's body. Reaching back Minazuki attacked Unohana with all heads except the read one, but Unohana vanished with Shunpo.

Unohana had the advantage in that she was small and quick. While Minazuki's heads could reach her from all angles, its lower body was excessively slow and had no special properties to it. It was the spirit's weak point. The problem was managing to sneak past the ominous heads and deliver a decisive cut.

As Unohana circled around Minazuki's left flank back towards its front the red head crashed through the high rising building behind Unohana and exhaled a torrent of fire at her. She retreated down towards the ground where upon the green head tore up through the ground making its neck phantasmal, but its head solid as it tried to chomp at her. It missed breaking skin, but it tore a portion of Unohana's right pant leg with it. "Hado 54: Haien!" Unohana smashed the green serpentine cranium in the nasal area and landed down in front of her Zanpakuto as it took a few steps towards her before using its regrown blue head to dive down and attack her. Before the head reached her though Unohana let fly a sword swing and the reiatsu charged in her strike split the head in half. As she did so, Unohana's head hurt and she clutched her forehead. She was reaching the limit to which she could expel the reiatsu at her disposal and keep the Bakudo she had cast earlier active. Would she have to release more energy? She had released seventy-five percent of her limit in order to face off against Minazuki, would she have to use all of it? The thought terrified her. All of it meant going back to how she was. She might not ever be the pacifistic individual that she was if she went completely all out. _No, _she thought and looked at Minazuki and its five bobbing heads, _I must be willing to do whatever is deemed necessary for the sake of the Gotei. _Unohana concentrated and chanted away the last artificial restraint on her power. Minazuki waited and watched her master transform.

Unohana's muscles pulsed and her eyes went back from red to blue. Now that she was fully released she there were no restraints on her power and therefore the energy that needed to be expelled, could be expelled. Instead her cheeks flushed and Unohana smiled joyously.

"This is what you wanted right Minazuki?" Unohana asked. "You wanted me to go all out so here I am, alive before your eyes." Unohana began to walk forward slowly and as Minazuki attacked her. The red head prepared to blast Unohana with its flames, but Unohana, used Shunpo to get underneath it and cut the head clean off with a quick arcing slash. The white head tried to blind her, but with a stabbing motion it was split wide open and Unohana continued to approach. The green head came toward her, but Unohana walked through it as if it was merely the wind by way of slashing down and splitting it in half. The black head tried next, but Unohana slashed the mouth clean in half and then, from her position did the same to the blue head before it could even launch itself off with a two handed diagonal slash. She even managed to wound Minazuki's other wing. Minazuki prepared to run with its legs as its heads regenerated, but it didn't get very far before it reached the end of Unohana's barrier. With a crazed smile Unohana grabbed the tip of the creature's tail and flipped Minazuki onto its stomach and leapt onto the soft stomach of Minazuki with the same crazed smile, cheeks still flushed. "Hado 31: Shakkaho!" Unohana punctured a big hole in Minazuki's stomach. "Shakkaho! Shakkaho! Shakkaho!" she became excited with each new burn hole in the currently headless creature. She then began carving Minazuki up like a turkey on a platter, blood splattered the fourth division captain again and again as she slashed her Zanpakuto spirit up, reveling in the splash caused by each slash until finally there was nothing left to cut. Blood was all around her, covering her body in its entirety. Unohana closed her mouth, but her lips formed a crooked smile. She dropped her sword and pressed her blood covered hand to her eye and laughed like mad. She felt alive with what she had just done, but the laughter slowly turned to sorrow and as Unohana came down from her high, she realized what she had just been driven to. Her sanity came back to her and she dropped to her knees and started to cry. The Bakudo dispelled itself and Unohana the excess energy she had been expelling began to return to her as she came crashing down from the ecstasy she had just been experiencing moments ago.

Her lunacy, her desire to inflict bodily harm and wildly laugh it off was still there, buried deep down. Unohana was scared and disheartened. She thought she had gotten better. She thought she was cured, but it was not so. Was that why Minazuki wanted her to go to such lengths, to prove to her that she still had those tendencies? Unohana sat on her knees sobbing and staring at the sky. The only way this could get worse was if—

"T-taicho?"

Unohana's eyes shot open. She looked over to where Isane was standing. The silverette was just outside the sea of blood. Something inside Unohana told her she should do something, erase Isane's memory of this, but her arms felt heavy and her legs nailed into the ground. Unohana felt very, very exposed. "Wh-what are you doing here…Isane?" Unohana asked feebly, lip quivering.

"I-I was waiting outside the Butai Inkan, I thought you might collapse after you won and thought you would need first aid, b-but," Isane looked at the scene, "all this blood," she looked at her captain, "and on top of that you're crying," she noticed Unohana's attire, "and your Kosode and Shitagi are missing too," Isane brought her hands up by her face, "taicho…what happened?"

Unohana looked up at the sky, eyes squinted, tears in her eyes, but speaking normally. "I lost my way."

"What do you mean?" Isane was confused.

"It's unimportant," Unohana looked at the ground, eyes now closed, shamed for someone to see her like this.

Isane started to make into the sea of blood towards her captain. "What do you mean unimportant? This is very serious, I can't be ignorant of what happened here and—"

"Don't come another step closer Isane!" Isane jumped. In the many years she had known her captain this was the first time she had ever heard Unohana raise her voice.

Isane's body was rigid like a lamppost in winter. "Y-yes ma'am."

"Rita-sama will be so disappointed in me," Unohana continued to cry, "I'll never atone for the things I've done."

As much as she didn't want to disobey her taicho's orders, and no one disobeyed Unohana even if their life depended on it, Isane couldn't bear to watch her captain cry like a child, or more accurately possibly a mother that had just suffered a great loss. Eyes focused and confident, Isane remembered the wise words of Lelouch.

"_In dire situations, sometimes it's best to follow our hearts and dismiss authority, though we may regret it later and pay for it, there's no better feeling than knowing and believing that you've done the right thing."_

Isane nodded to herself and made towards Unohana.

"I said not to come closer!" Unohana shouted at her again. She got to her feet. "Don't you get it Isane?" Unohana spread her arms out above her head, broken sword still in hand, "I'm a filthy murderer! I kill people and find enjoyment in the act. I find solace in rearranging organs outside a person's body after I've gutted them. I've never felt so alive in so many years," Unohana put her left hand on her eye and let her right arm drop at her side, "If you come closer to me, if you don't leave right now, I'll kill you too and say you got caught in the crossfire."

"T-taicho," Isane reached out.

"Stop!" Unohana swung wildly and Isane was cut in the shoulder. The vice-captain put her hand on the injury. "Please Isane," Unohana pleaded, "Just go back to the barracks. I just need time to sort myself out." Unohana's hand was trembling.

Isane defiantly took a step forward.

_**You must really have a death wish. **_Itegumo chided.

_I know what I'm doing this time. _Isane shot back.

_**I've heard that before, **_Itegumo said coldly.

"I'm warning you," Unohana pointed her sword at Isane.

Isane gave Unohana the most sincere smile she'd ever given her captain. She was extremely terrified, but Lelouch had taught her how to separate her emotions and expressions. "Taicho, please, I know you wouldn't mean to hurt me."

"I know, but…I can't control myself right now…Isane," Unohana looked like she might cry again.

"I'm your vice-captain, taicho," Isane put her hands on her heart, "I'm here for you. A vice-captain and a captain's relationship is more than just a working one sometimes, you know? When you're feeling hurt or upset or even angry, there's nothing that says that a captain and their lieutenant can't be friends, ne?" Isane looked so cheerful, despite the fact that she was terrified and afraid that she would soon find her captains' blade in her chest, but her captain needed her, needed someone at least. Isane didn't think anyone knew this side of Unohana. Sure many knew that she had a lot of psychosis, but no one was seeing what Isane saw right now: a woman desperately trying to salvage her broken soul to appease another. "Rita-sama" Isane figured, was obviously the name of someone Unohana held close to her heart and was trying to, in some way, change for. There were many stories about her captain, none of them ever mentioned or alluded to the fact that Unohana Retsu had the capability of producing tears.

"Isane," Unohana's blade hand shook and Minazuki dropped from her hand. Isane held her arms out.

"It's okay taicho, come here," Isane welcomed her blood covered shaking captain into her arms. Her captain needed support and Isane knew she would have to be there to support her. Her battle with her Zanpakuto had reopened a wound that had long since scarred over and Isane knew she needed to be there for the healing process, not just as a friend to her captain, or as her second in command, but as a duty as a member of the relief division. Isane knew that to help her captain along and be at her side, she had to make a very tough decision. She set it up in her mind to see Yuna after things had calmed down.

After the injury and damage check, the first thing Hisana did when she was left idle was rush back to the manor. With Unohana herself, for once, under care, Hisana felt she could take the risk to rush back to check on her kids despite being injured. She was not prepared for the scene she walked in on. All of the servants were either unconscious or just coming to. A feeling of dread waved over Hisana and she darted for her children's room. The cribs were empty and both blankets were missing. A blood stain spattered the wall by Isao's crib, blood dripped onto the crib itself and Kyo's as well the blood trail led to outside. Hisana became awash with fear. _This isn't happening! This isn't happening! _She panicked. She wrenched open the door to the outside and saw the blood leading into the grass towards one of the many family streams. Next to one of the rocks was Kyo's blanket. It was absolutely covered in blood. Some of it dry, some of it fresh, it depended on how much was in one particular spot. Hisana was like a dead woman as she staggered towards the small blanket that wasn't bigger than a pillow case. With trembling hands she picked it up. Her husband's reiatsu was on it. Hisana screamed in agony and despair at the top of her lungs.

Meanwhile, Isane was visiting Yuna, to check on her injuries, but also to talk with her. When she told Yuna what was on her mind, the seventh division captain was shocked.

"S-say that again?" Yuna asked, turning her head.

"I said I have to refute my standing as a member of the House. I…can't marry Lelouch-kun and be stationed in a noble house while my captain is in the state that she's in. Taicho needs me and I need to be with her at all times…so that she can be the soft-spoken Unohana-taicho everyone adores…and fears," Isane said calmly.

"I see," Yuna faced forward towards the wall, "It's not like it matters anyway."

"What do you mean?" Isane asked.

"I…did some research in the library about noble houses. Even if Lelouch's intentions are pure, even if it turns out this is all just some diabolical scheme…even if he's not prosecuted…the clan's status is in jeopardy. As a founder, he's not supposed to have any marks on his record. Word will spread, the other clans will find out. The House of Lamperouge is gone before it even begins," Yuna spoke frustratingly.

"Homura-taicho," Isane stated.

"He's such an idiot sometimes," Yuna shook her fists.

"But that's why you love him right?" Isane asked. Yuna blushed. "I…like Lelouch-kun a lot too, but…as I said…taicho needs me and…I still wanted that moment we had…just once."

"Me too," Yuna wiped her eye and faced towards Isane, "but," she looked at her bed, "that's probably all I'm going to get. Susanna and Nemu have been around him for so much longer and Susanna didn't hesitate to show her loyalty to him. He must hate me!" Yuna lamented.

"Th-that's not true, if Lelouch-kun has some ulterior motive for what he's doing he expects you to be yourself, that's what he told us when we were in the phantoms," Isane stated.

"It's just the same though," Yuna continued to wipe her eye, "I know he loves me, I know that, but…Nemu and Susanna have had their eyes on his heart for much longer than I have. I was so obsessed with Mari-sama that I literally let it kill me. I have no right to just waltz back into his life and steal him from them."

"But Lelouch-kun revived you because he cares about you Homura-taicho," Isane gripped the side of the bed. "You shouldn't give up. I'll help you if you want, because everything Lelouch-kun has done, especially after Aizen killed you, it was all on your honor Homura-taicho. During the first battle Atrumier-san called you a fool and Lelouch-kun got really furious. I'd never seen him so angry before. Homura-taicho deserves Lelouch-kun, just the way Lelouch-kun should be happy."

"And what if he doesn't pick me in the end?" Yuna asked. "What then?"

"That…you face when you come to it, I suppose," Isane smiled at looked at Yuna, "But Homura-taicho has a strong heart. I know that, even if you lose you'll pull through, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't fight for it. You love him right?"

"Yeah," Yuna nodded. She put on a serious face and clenched her fist, "and when I see him so help me, even if I have to pummel the answer out of him I'm going to get answers."

Isane smiled only for her Soul Pager to ring. "Moshi-moshi," Isane answered her phone.

"Isane could you please get me some water. I'm rather parched," It was Unohana on the other line.

"I-I'll be right with you taicho," Isane said and darted out the door. Yuna smiled and then stared at the ceiling. She pursed her lips and wondered about Lelouch. _I know you're better than this Lelouch, so just what is it that you're up to?_

Meanwhile, Susanna finally made it to the rendezvous point where Byakuya was currently waiting, but no Lelouch.

"Where's…" Susanna started to ask.

Byakuya knew here questioned before she asked it and responded, "Over by the waterfall off towards your right. He's asked not to be disturbed and we are to wait for him here."

"I…I see," Susanna said.

At the waterfall Lelouch was bent down by the pool of water the falls were filling up with one foot on a stone and all of his upper body clothing removed. He stared at his upper left arm and the slash wound along the outside of it. He had already cleansed the injury under the falls and was now tying off a piece of his haori that he had cut off using his Zanpakuto to the affected area. Off to the side a little was a large laundry basket with the rest of his haori thrown over it, covering the contents. He had fastened a makeshift handle to the basket using Kido. When he was certain his wound was properly treated he picked up the basket with both arms, finding the 8 kilogram basket not much of a problem as it would've been when he was alive. Looking around to make sure there was no one nearby he went behind the waterfall where there was a small cave. He walked a few steps to where there was a fork in the narrow pathway and then tapped against the crystalline wall. A presence shifted behind the wall. A lock of pink hair and a feminine hand could be seen in the semi-dark cave. "Here," Lelouch lifted the basket to the presence currently in hiding, "Take good care of them until the time is right. Don't let me down."

Wordlessly the female on the other side of the cavern corridor grabbed the handle of the basket and walked away. The click-clacking of high-heeled shoes echoed down the walkway. Lelouch then retreated out of the waterfall. He used his Kosode to dry his skin, and then put on his Shitagi, Kosode and his prized kido vest. He then checked for reiatsus by the 4th division barracks. _Seems the fighting has finally stopped. It feels like everything went as it should. _Lelouch was glad about that. He had sacrificed too much for his plan to fail. He knew the risk, no not even the risk, the sacrifice, going in on this plan. Speaking of which, he had to let Susanna know.

Rather than walking to her and asking Byakuya to politely give them some room, Lelouch used a hell butterfly and made Susanna come to him. The first thing she did was show concern for him. "Lelouch-dono…what's wrong?"

"I need to admit something to you," Lelouch told her. He explained to her about the consequences of his actions.

"Oh…I see…I had no idea," Susanna was very saddened to hear that. It meant that Lelouch and Nemu would—

"And I had to end things with Nemu, liability issues," Lelouch stated.

Susanna's head snapped up, "N-Nemu-san…she…"

"Yeah, she's in on it." Lelouch stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Night<strong>

**One full hour before Eien Tamashi comes in contact with Susanna and Yuna**

Quickly, but quietly, Lelouch trotted towards the Department of Research and Development and then made his way towards Nemu's office. He found her, as he expected, at her computer. He had done his best not to be picked up on camera and he could easily have his footage deleted by her even if he did make a mistake. Nemu was loyal to him. She would understand and he had to make her understand this. However,if necessary, geass was most certainly an option here. He put his back to the wall by Nemu's room and poked his head inside to make sure she was busy. At this time of night Nemu was here rather than the front desk, rearranging data and checking Mayuri's records to make sure he was acting ethically, as well as doing the same for the rest of the researchers.

As efficiently as he could, Lelouch stowed into her room, shut the door and clamped his hand over Nemu's mouth. She gasped at first, but his voice calmed her down. "Nemu, relax, it's me." Nemu saw Lelouch's imperfect reflection through a nearby glass object and her tension was immediately lost.

_Lelouch-sama. _She smiled behind his hand covering her mouth.

"Nemu, listen to me very carefully," Lelouch spoke directly into Nemu's ear, talking in a whisper indicating that what he was saying was for her ears only, "I'm about to explain some things to you and I need you to not make any sudden movements, sounds or anything. Nod if you understand." Nemu nodded. "Okay, good, now…listen to me carefully." Lelouch explained to Nemu his plan with Byakuya and the consequences. "With the clan deconstructed as such though, records and rumors indicate that you and I were together before that started. To make sure that you're not taken into custody as a liability by a mandate from the Central Forty Six…I need to break up with you again."

The shock and pain in Nemu's eyes were easily felt by the trembling in her cheeks.

"Nemu, Nemu, relax," Lelouch spoke calmly, "I'm sorry, but…that's just how it has to be. I love you, I hope you know that, but…in times of crisis, I'm always going to have to keep the ones I love…at an arm's length. It's because I love you that I don't want you ever used as leverage against me. It's not that I don't think I can't protect you and it's not that I don't love you. I just don't want to see you used, that goes for the others too. I thought I could solve the situation by marrying you all, but it turns out that would only make things worse," a tear rolled down Lelouch's cheek, "Maybe one day I finally will settle down with one of you…but the chaos has to stop." Lelouch let go of Nemu's mouth and turned around to go. "Erase all evidence that I was here and pretend I was never here after the fact, don't let the others know."

"Lelouch-sama," Nemu got up and grabbed Lelouch from behind, putting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms underneath his shoulders. Lelouch smiled at her, the dried tear lines glistening as he looked at the warm, loving hug that Nemu was giving him. He turned around and gave Nemu a long passionate goodbye kiss. "I'll return Nemu, stay safe," he told her and then retreated into the darkness and disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"So you'll never settle down?" Susanna was sad.

"Not until the chaos stops…I must make sure that there is nothing in my way, that there can be many years guaranteed that nothing like Aizen, Talbumosuke or Muramasa will happen," Lelouch answered.

"That's not fair Lelouch-dono," for once Susanna was speaking her mind out against him, "I know I said I would let you use me how you see fit, "but you can't drag the others around and toy with them like that. And it's not right to instill false hope in me either. I don't expect anything, but to remove that chance altogether is—"

Lelouch shut her up by kissing her. He spoke when they broke away. "Like I said, I don't want any of you used, but…at the time…I guess I didn't know that…you would always be at my side…no matter what, but, if one day you wake up and I'm not there…that is the day I dread."

Susanna leaned into Lelouch and nuzzled into him. "That day will never come. I'll always be at your side so long as you'll let me be there."

Lelouch closed his arms around Susanna. "I'm…really lucky…to have your affection," he said as he stroked her silver hair. "There aren't many who would follow the one they love no matter what it is they would do, all people have their standards. It warms me in ways that you cannot imagine that I have this from you. I don't know…who I will make my future with in the end, but right now, Susanna," Lelouch said and tilted her head up to look at him with her silver locks in his palm, "I know I need you right now."

"Lelouch-dono," the two kissed by the waterfall with Susanna moaning all the way through it. The man she loved really knew how to pull her heartstrings and make her feel like she was the luckiest girl in the world.

"By the way," Lelouch said to Susanna, "I was watching your combat with Rangiku and the others very closely, that was some excellent acting on your part."

"Y-you praise me too highly," Susanna blushed speaking in a high pitched voice, "I-I was only borrowing my inspiration from the many times you've talked down to so many criminals and from the villainess' I've read about in fairytales. A-and besides it was nothing compared to what you could've done."

Lelouch found it so cute how easily he could embarrass the silverette. One minute she was all in the romantic moment, and here, at the very next shy and timid like a schoolgirl with a crush. "It was still a good performance and that's why I'm glad that I have your loyalty," he said, "holding her hand. Come on, we need to get going."

"Ah yes," Susanna agreed. _He's holding my hand! _She squealed in her head. _He said I acted well! _She squealed again.

The pair stopped holding hands a little bit before Byakuya came into view with Lelouch walking in front.

"I can't believe you had me do that," Byakuya said to Lelouch, referring of course to the incident at the manor.

"These are the sacrifices we must make," Lelouch told him, "Now come, Muramasa's expecting us." The trio started to walk off.

Eien Tamashi materialized and floated alongside her master. "He's going to be pissed that you lost us so many valuable assets to our team."

"Oh that's nothing to worry about. A little magnificent speech from yours truly and I'll be cleared of all problems. Besides even a great mind like mine can have setbacks. The plan works perfect on paper, that's how I've always set it up."

"Just watch yourself, some of the other Zanpakuto are smarter than their masters. They might catch on," Eien Tamashi warned.

"They won't," Lelouch told her, "because once this next phase clears itself the Zanpakuto Rebellion will be over," he grinned.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Wow, poor Unohana and not just her poor Lelouch as well. Of course, I think you're more looking at me in distaste (or praised if you disliked the harem), to which I say: "This is my series and I'm gonna do whatever I damn well wanna do". I AM A TROLLING GOD! So yeah, Lelouch is once again "open" and while I am still going to have a marriage, it's going to be, unless I change my mind again, towards the end of the last arc before the end of Ichigo's "story arc". I.e it'll be the last arc before Cornelia's story arc. As far as my outline goes I'm doing really well with gauging chapter lengths. That's two for two so far. And by the way, for those wondering, **_**yes**_** Susanna's fighting style is similar to Doctor Doom's in Marvel Vs Capcom 3. Now then if you'll excuse me, I need sleep).**


	103. Eien Tamashi Flips the Board

**(A/N: I'm on a roll. This is what happens when the weekends come around: non-stop inspiration. Also, I don't have to do a lot of battles this time around so that made it easier to want to do, I love writing dialogue and building drama and suspense [and comedy when appropriate] more so than I like writing fight scenes).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Lelouch, Byakuya, Susanna, and Eien Tamashi arrived all back at the Sokyoku Cavern shortly before the sun began to get low upon the horizon.

As expected, Muramasa opened his mouth to Lelouch, "Do you realize how many of our comrades you cost us with that little charade?" Muramasa pressed his nails to his forehead, eyes closed.

Lelouch of course had a way of getting out of trouble, "You make it sound like you won't be able to free the Zanpakuto again now that they've been reclaimed. Don't worry though, once you reunite with Koga your power will increase and it'll make it easier to free the Zanpakuto and between your power and mine we can once again free the Zanpakuto from the Soul Reapers."

Muramasa smiled, "Yes I suppose that's true. Unlike your power, my power is not limited to a one-time effect."

"But now what do we do now that we've lost Fumetsu Seishin no Senso, wasn't the plan for he and Kurosaki Ichigo to break the barrier together?" Senbonzakura asked.

"I have a better idea and once it comes to fruition we will have two of the most powerful beings in the entire Soul Society under our control," Lelouch grinned devilishly. He chuckled and then laughed aloud. "The Soul Reapers will never know what hit them."

"So then what's our next move?" Meiyo Okami wanted to know.

"Nothing, we simply have the enemy come to us. After all, that's precisely what they'll do," Lelouch chuckled.

"Very well, I hope that things will go less catastrophically than they did last time," Muramasa stated gruffly.

"What happened with the last batch we lost was just bad luck, and that's always been a bane of mine. Of course, the human spirit is a powerful thing. Resolve is a force more powerful than even the deepest hatred or will to destroy. Even against insurmountable odds, one's resolve is the limit to one's spirit and can sometimes mean the difference between life and death," Lelouch stated.

"I suppose that's true," Muramasa stated and walked away towards the back of the cavern.

Meanwhile, with the outside of the 4th division looking like the aftermath of nuclear warhead detonation, the inside meeting room, where Unohana would sometimes spend many meetings with her senior officers discussing performances, policy changes and all that fun stuff, was being used as the location of the current strategy meeting. As there were many injured from the last battle the current group only consisted off: Stefan, Kendra, Yolanda, Naomi, Izuru, Isane, Hitsugaya, Renji, Yuna, Gin, Ryou, Yumichika, Kaien, Rukia, Ichigo and Tatsuki.

"Since Hisana will not be joining us," Yuna started off the meeting, "I will step up to take temporary charge.

"Why? What happened to Nee-san?" Rukia wanted to know.

"I'll tell you later Rukia, if I tell you now—" Isane started

Rukia cut her off, slamming her palms on the table with a glare at the 4th division lieutenant. "What happened?"

"Your niece and nephew…are dead," Isane said sorrowfully. Stunned faces appeared all around the room. "I'm sorry Rukia." Isane said to her as Rukia fell backwards into her chair, her expression completely confused and the shocked expression on her face was not fading. "No bodies were found," Isane continued, "and Hisana-taicho is having me run tests to make sure of their demise, forensic analysis and the like, but she's in a state of shock. We have her in a care ward. She's more petrified than you are right now."

"Nee-san," Rukia got out, still in quite a bit of shock, but knowing that her sister had to be in so much more pain. Hisana had worked too hard and put up with so much in her life, she had to be in quite the sorry state given that both of her children were killed.

"Do we know by whose hand this was done?" Renji asked.

"We're still trying to determine that," Isane replied.

"What do we do now?" Izuru inquired.

Ichigo rose to his feet, speaking in a serious, surly tone, "What we should've done from the start. We take this battle to them!"

"Ichigo they'll be expecting that," Kaien told him, glancing up at his younger cousin, "That's the dumbest thing we can do."

"Lives were lost!" Ichigo shouted, banging his right fist on the table. His glare was much more menacing than anything anyone had ever seen from the teen. "Muramasa will pay," he spoke darkly, "I'll kill him with my own two hands."

"This'll sound crazy coming from me, but going in with a small force just might work," Kendra spoke up.

"You can't be serious," Kaien stated in disbelief.

"Did I stutter?" Kendra folded her arms.

"I'm inclined to agree actually," Stefan put his thumb and forefinger to his chin, "A small force could go in on site quickly and quietly enough and raid the remainder of the group. The only enemies that need to be watched out for are Kyoraku and Ukitake-taicho's Zanpakuto, plus there's Hyorinmaru, but other than that all of the captain class Zanpakuto have been recovered."

"Let's not forget there's also the possibility of Ryujin Jakka waiting in the wings," Yumichika put in.

Yuna disagreed, "No, if Muramasa had his hands on Ryujin Jakka he would've already sent it out. No matter how hard we tried we'd be done in if he got loose."

"Why? How bad could he be?" Ichigo asked with natural curiosity.

Yuna gave Ichigo a stern look. "He is more powerful than Minazuki and Fumetsu Seishin no Senso put together of that much you can be certain." Uncomfortable looks of agreement and understanding were thrown about the room. Ichigo, Yumichika, Isane and Kaien all swallowed as well. Disregarding the disturbance, Yuna looked at Kendra. "You said something about a small force."

"Ah, yes," the lieutenant stepped forward, arms folded, "If no one else I'll go with the Substitute Soul Reaper Kurosaki Ichigo. Under my watchful eye even he can be made to go in with stealth."

"I'm coming too," Tatsuki put in, "I've always been Ichigo's back up."

"As will I," Yolanda stated.

"And me," Naomi jumped up, "I'm onee-sama's back up."

"Then the five of us will go," Kendra stated.

"That's not gonna work," A crafty voice from the left side of the room spoke up.

"Gin?" Hitsugaya glanced in the 9th division lieutenant's direction.

"Even if ya go in completely invisible, someone like Lelouch would be expectin such a thing. Ya need a decoy force, that way even if he knows you're coming he'll be forced to put only the bare minimum on ya, likely leaving himself and Muramasa for you guys," Gin stated.

"I'll rally my division, stealth isn't the squad's forte, but making noise sure is," Yumichika affirmed.

"With your captain down for the count, momentarily, I'll lead the charge. Just because I can fight with sleekness doesn't mean I can't create a storm or two," Stefan put his hand on the hilt of his blade.

"Those without their Zanpakuto should join the decoy team," Yuna suggested, "It's likely they will be the ones asked to defend the area."

"But how are we going to get into Sokyoku Cavern if the entrance is a warzone?" Yolanda asked.

"There's a back entrance along Sokyoku Hill's staircase," Isane responded, "I'll get a map and I can show you where it is."

"Then it's settled then," Ichigo stated, "Lets rest up for a few hours and then make our move. We should attack while the enemy has their guard down." The rest of his group seemed to be in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

The sun had begun to set. It would be dark soon. Ichigo was finishing suiting up in the outfit that Kendra had given him to put on. It was a slim, formfitting black robe that went over his Shihakusho, complete with a facemask that covered everything below his eyes. Ichigo was already in Bankai so while his long coat still flapped out behind him, at least his reiatsu wasn't leaking everywhere like it would've without the form fitting clothes.

After helping Tatsuki adjust the fitting of the uniform around her breasts, and keep it from being flammable in the face of Tatsuki's fiery destruction, Kendra checked up on Ichigo. "I feel like a ninja in this," Ichigo commented about the suit.

"The term you're looking for is assassin," Kendra folded her arms. The Soul Society didn't have a proper term for "ninjas".

"Jeez what is it with you guys?" Ichigo spoke through the facemask, "Half the words I use back home I get a blank stare back here. For a place with high technology I can't even fathom why Rukia was perplexed by a juice box."

"We actually integrated those into our lifestyle after the incident with Aizen. Rukia-san was a member of the proud Kuchiki family and when she speaks sometimes Hisana listens," Kendra smirked. "We're always looking to take in pieces of living world culture, customs and tech we think would prove beneficial to our lifestyle, though we seem to enjoy the mostly traditional lifestyle of Feudal Japan, a lifestyle of which many other worlds base their culture around."

"Yeah I hear you," Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. "By the way, thanks for…backing up my idea."

"You don't need to thank me, it was a good idea. It just needed a little tweaking," Kendra said without a moment of hesitation.

"I think there's more to it than that," Ichigo said to her. He rubbed his head, "Sensei's always telling me I'm always impulsive." Ichigo looked at Kendra seriously. "I was…enraged when I heard about my cousins…but now that I'm thinking clearly, I want to know, why did you endorse my idea."

"You're not the only one to ever suffer great loss, powerless to stop it. It's something we share in common," Kendra stated.

"What was it in your case?" Ichigo asked.

"My older sister," Kendra stated, "Otamachi Takiko. She was the 8th seat of Lelouch's division, back when Yuna's predecessor, Akari Mari was captain of Squad 10. This was long before Urahara Kisuke ever became captain. My sister was on a mission with several other officers. They ran into trouble and she sent a formal request for backup, but the response was delayed due to red tape. I wanted to make sure, when I joined the Gotei Thirteen that nothing like my sister ever happened again, though it seems like I've failed in that right on multiple counts," Kendra looked down.

Ichigo put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We're only human. We can't be Superman or woman and say something like 'we'll make sure nothing like that ever happens again'. All we can do is to try and save as many as we can. The harsh reality of life is that we can't protect everyone, but it's not enough to say that we'll protect only those close to us. To do justice is to protect those we can, those we cannot protect, those outside the blade we use to block for them, are the ones that we simply were not meant to protect. It's unnecessary to despair over the lives of a stranger you've never met or weren't around for, but to not be able to save someone suffering right in front of you is a failure."

"That's…really deep," Kendra was entranced by Ichigo's poetic speech. She smiled behind her facemask, "You know for a substitute you're a pretty okay guy, Ichigo."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ichigo scratched his head.

"Well…past experience leads us to believe that substitutes were always trouble, but you have many qualities we respect in a Soul Reaper," Kendra explained.

"Is that so?" Ichigo beamed.

Kendra nodded, but then furrowed her brow folded her arms and thought a moment. "Well, maybe it's a little premature to say so, but we'll see what this mission brings."

"Well alright then," Ichigo grinned. Ichigo noticed that he and Kendra had been talking a while. "What are we waiting for anyway?"

"Yolanda's going to give us a signal before we head out after the Zanpakuto," Kendra stated.

"Oh, I gotcha," Ichigo acknowledged.

"By the way, if you don't mind me asking, why do you still mingle with Society?" Kendra asked.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo wanted to know.

"Well, word's gotten around about how you got your powers back after Hisana defeated you, that being the case it means you're not a Substitute Soul Reaper…not really anyway," Kendra stated. Ichigo was confused. "I'll explain," Kendra turned to face her ally, "Substitute Soul Reapers are born from the transferal of power from a donor Soul Reaper to a regular human. Normally substitutes can only receive a partial amount of power from Soul Reapers to their bodies. After a while the Soul Reaper regains their power and the Substitute Soul Reaper goes back to being a normal human. Usually this process will only last about a month or so, though it is still widely considered a high class crime. Or rather it was at the time you came about. It's becoming a real pain in the ass to reformat the law book." Kendra stated. Ichigo cleared his throat. "Right, getting off topic. Anyway, the formation of a Substitute should only last a month or two and we've had plenty of cases like this. However, most times it flew under the radar. In very rare circumstances though, like your own, all of the power was transferred to the host body from the donor body and after the destruction of the Soul Reaper the donor body was punished through exile or sometimes lengthy incarceration.

"However, in one other case besides your own the Substitute regained his power through different means and became a natural Soul Reaper, but with a living body. In essence while he was still acting out of Gotei principle he was still a normal Soul Reaper. That meant he got all of the fun side-effects that came with it: like slower aging," Kendra explained.

"Wait…so then…" Ichigo panicked.

Kendra nodded, "Your body may grow, you might live through the years, but after a certain point you'll retain your youth, usually at around twenty or twenty five, but there are plenty of cases where this is not so like the Head Captain for example. Nevertheless Soul Reapers live much longer than humans, especially humans where you come from and so I ask you Ichigo: why do you mingle with society? If you stay with a loved one can you watch her grow old and gray while you stay the same age for what would seem like forever? Can you endure that pain?"

Ichigo reacted in panic, "But I'm human aren't I?" he slapped his hand against his chest. "My soul might be youthful, but my body…"

"At the time of the severing of your soul chain, your body ceased being your body. Instead it became something like that of a gigai. Since you were born human though you will age up to a certain point, but you will stop eventually and show slower signs. Soul Reapers live a long time, some have lived for several millennium." Kendra stepped up next to Ichigo. She was a few inches shorter than him. She put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not saying this to upset you or make you panic. I'm saying this because I don't know if you knew the sacrifices you were making when you came to rescue Rukia-san. And if not, I want to know what you'll do. This is sort of a roundabout way of saying it, but, if you prove useful to us, when that time came, we would accept you as one of our own, Ichigo." It was true that Ichigo had Visored powers, but unlike the rest of the Visoreds he didn't have a mark on his record that needed to be retroactively erased so his circumstances were different. Of course this would mean also getting over his hollow issue with what he did during the first battle of Karakura Town.

Ichigo seemed down and depressed for a little bit, but took himself out of it, "No," he said, "I'm not going to just leave the life I'm leading behind. I understand what you're saying, and I'm glad you told me that. I think Urahara-san left it out, because he knew it wouldn't change my decision to save Rukia. However, my dad, a Soul Reaper in his own right, married my mom, who was human. This past June, when we visited my mom's grave, my dad told me that he didn't dwell on the fact that he knew he'd outlive my mom and my sisters and me. He intended to cherish the time we had together. 'Life's too short to take it so seriously all the time. That's why I always try to loosen things up'."

Kendra smiled behind her mask again, "That certainly sounds like Kurosaki-taicho."

"Yeah, but what bugs me is that he says stuff like that, led a responsible life as a Soul Reaper Captain and yet has to act like an idiot half the time and only says heartfelt things during that one really bad day of the year or when the atmosphere is really moody. I don't get it," Ichigo growled.

"You know once we've gotten our hands on Lelouch maybe you can ask him when things calmed down. He served under your father for quite a long time. He could tell you more than I can," Kendra told Ichigo.

"Lelouch," Ichigo scowled. He hadn't forgotten the man's betrayal and blatantly beat him down. This time for sure, Ichigo thought, he would be the one that was victorious.

"By the way, if that's your answer, then I'm glad we got you as the next permanent substitute. Like I said before, you're an okay guy," Kendra pat Ichigo's shoulder.

"Thanks Kendra, you're okay too," Ichigo complimented her.

Kendra felt warm and fuzzy inside. _Yup, just like Kurosaki-taicho. Only at least he doesn't brag his ability with women. I guess that makes him more like my taicho, though he's nowhere near as cool Lusca-taicho, _Kendra folded her arms, _even if he did managed to win against him, Lusca-taicho's still more…I believe the Earth term is 'badass' in my opinion._

Tatsuki suddenly appeared on the scene with Yolanda and Naomi at her side. "Decoys in position," Yolanda told her fukutaicho. She was suited up with her Shikai already active, same for Naomi.

"Kano-senpai and Kyoraku-taicho won't be joining the decoy group, they're still ina…incapla..." Naomi couldn't get the right word out and spit with her tongue sticking out a little upon realizing this fact, "Incapacitated. Sasakibe-fukutaicho is also still out cold and developing a fever from something the fourth division does not yet have an idea of. I relayed this information to taicho via hell butterfly one-sama."

"Alright then," Kendra said, taking all the information into her brain and soaking it up. She then whipped out her Zanpakuto. "Kill from the shadows, Akuma Ansatsu." She looked at her comrades. "Let's go." The quintet nodded and they all disappeared into the night.

Meanwhile, back at the fourth division, Isane was fast asleep at her work station while she waited for the DNA test results to come back from the blood on Kyo's baby blanket. As Isane snoozed the meter of completion ticked up. 98…99…100.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"FISH CAKES!" Isane bolted upright with a jolt and leaned backwards and fell out of her chair. "Ah-te-te," she groaned as she rubbed her head as she prepared to get back up. She stood up, dusted herself off and then turned off the notification so she could examine the completed results. She scanned through it for a few minutes, but she didn't need to get more than a few strands in before she noticed a problem. Eyes focused with curiosity and suspicion she brought up the DNA database and ran a check against three specific DNAs. As she expected the search returned positive. A large, happy smile swept across Isane's face. Isane printed out the results and went to rush to tell Hisana her findings. She banged on the door. "Hisana-sama I have something to tell you, open up!" Isane was jittery as she continued to stare at the papers in her hand. _She'll be so happy. She'll light right up. _When Hisana didn't respond though Isane threw the door opened and gasped as Hisana sat on her knees in the center of the room, top removed sword poised to stab herself. "Hisana-sama!" Isane rushed over and slapped Hisana across the face to shock her as it would be less dangerous than trying to wrench the sword free from her hands. Isane then looked behind the curtain that was drawn in front of the other bed in the room and found Kaze no Irokoe bound to it by Kido. Isane undid it using her own Kido.

"Thank you," Kaze no Irokoe replied, massaging her wrists, "any sooner and she would've really done it."

Hisana had her hands buried in her face, crying silently. Isane knew that Hisana had lost almost all hope in herself. Byakuya had betrayed the third division captain and she lost her children, or so she believed. With the documents Isane had in hand, she knew Hisana would brighten right up once she saw them. Isane knelt down in front of Hisana.

"Why did you stop me?" Hisana sobbed into her hands.

"Because I have something to show you," Isane put a hand on HIsana's shoulder.

"I don't care," Hisana swatted it away.

"You'll feel better," Isane tried to persuade her. Hisana just whined.

"Oh for fuck's sake look at the damn document Hisana," Kaze no Irokoe complained.

Still in deep depression, arm over her eyes Hisana held out her other arm to receive the pages. Isane handed them to her. While still sitting on her knees, Hisana scanned them over. She became puzzled after the first gene comparison and then continued further down the page and then flipped pages and saw someone else's mug shot that was not her little Kyo as belonging to the DNA on the blanket.  
>What's more the DNA of the person whose blood was on the blade started to make a whole lot of sense to Hisana. The noblewoman's hands shook with hope for the first time in the last third of a day and her voice trembled as she spoke. "Th-this…is accurate?"<p>

Isane nodded and tapped her finger to the unmatched DNA. "This was the only blood sample we have. And based on the crime scene—"

Hisana reached out and grabbed Isane's shoulders without warning, causing the tinsel haired lieutenant to yelp. "What's going on right now?" Hisana's face was one of hope and excitement, as if she couldn't wait to leave the division once she understood the situation.

The whole thing scared Isane a little, "K-Kurosaki Ichigo and Kendra-san left with Naomi-san, Bermuta-san and Arisawa-san a little while ago to infiltrate the Sokyoku Cavern. Lusca-taicho is acting as leader of the decoy unit along with Keshiba-kun, Ayasegawa-kun and most of Squad 11."

"That's it? That's all we've sent out?" Hisana wanted to make sure she had every last bit of information.

"A-a few of the other Soul Reapers, like Hitsugaya-taicho that haven't reclaimed their Zanpakuto have gone out to get them back, but Kyoraku-taicho, Kano-kun and Sasakibe-kun are unfit for battle," Isane said.

Hisana took a deep breath and her joy turned to one of a more casual, thoughtful expression. "I see," Hisana got to her feet, "I think I understand the situation pretty well now." She picked up Kaze no Irokoe's sword self and urged her Zanpakuto to go inside it. Once she had done so, Hisana discarded her hospital gown, grabbed her hakama and her Kosode, having already been wearing her Shitagi and her panties, put them on, following through with her tabi and waraji and then grabbed her haori from off the back of the door and slid her arms through it.

"Wh-where are you going?" Isane asked, getting to her feet.

"I'm going to put this matter to rest. Send a message to the Shiba household about what you know. I'm going to the Kuchiki Manor," Hisana said and her gaze turned to a glare.

"What for?" Isane asked.

"No time to explain. If anyone, like your captain asks, tell them I'm following my own tuition," Hisana said and ran out of the room and down the hall.

"Ah, Hisana-sama no running in the medical wing!" Isane called after her, but Hisana was already long gone. It was if she had sprouted wings and there was wind blowing underneath them. She knew what she had to do and she knew where she needed to be. It was just a matter of doing it. With confident eyes she made her way to her home.

Meanwhile, on the battlefront, Ichigo and the others had successfully infiltrated the Sokyoku cavern. However, as expected, they weren't given a warm welcome with gift baskets and party streamers. Susanna, Katen Kyokotsu, Meiyo Okami and Gonryomaru all stood to block their path.

"There's five of us and five of them," Tatsuki said, "let's do this."

"Oh actually, Kurosaki Ichigo is allowed to pass right through," Katen stated. "We're all here to stop anyone else from getting any farther."

"How is five against four a fair fight?" Naomi asked.

"No, wait, look closely," Yolanda pointed out to Katen and Kyokotsu's weapons. "That's Kyoraku-taicho's Zanpakuto, no doubt about it. They might be separate bodies, but they're still one Zanpakuto."

"Who are the others?" Kendra asked Yolanda.

However it was Susanna who answered. She gestured to the wolfen girl. "This is Kano Ashido's Zanpakuto: Meiyo Okami," she gestured to the man who looked even more Japanese than Ichigo did, "and this is Sasakibe-san's Zanpakuto: Gonryomaru."

"Tatsuki, you take Kyoraku-taicho's Zanpakuto, you're probably the only one who can," Kendra told her.

"Right," Tatsuki nodded.

"Naomi, Meiyo Okami," Kendra told her.

"You got it onee-sama," Naomi responded and brought her Zanpakuto to its sleeker state immediately.

"Yolanda you take Gonryomaru and keep your distance," Kendra told her.

"Can do," Yolanda stated.

"Which leaves you to fight me," Susanna grinned, "I suppose that's the wisest choice."

"Be careful Ichigo," Kendra told him, "If they're letting you ahead then—"

"Yup, probably a trap, not like we have much choice though," Ichigo gripped his blade and then burst out of the Onmitsukido robes so that he could unleash the full extent of his reiatsu. The stealth suit had done its job anyway…well at the very least they got into the cavern.

"We'll start when he's out of range," Susanna dictated.

"Let's split up, I don't want anyone interfering with my fight," Yolanda rested her assault rifle on her shoulder.

"Then follow me, woman," Gonryomaru told her. The rest of the group all took off out of the cavern int different parts of the Seireitei in order to do battle. Ichigo carried on ahead towards Muramasa, using Lelouch's reiatsu, since he could sense it, to guide him. After he made it over a few pools of water Ichigo finally found Eien Tamashi waiting for him further in.

"You!" he glared.

The red head simply smirked and retreated backwards. Ichigo chased after her, following her, making sure to let her lead him, while keeping a safe distance from her to make sure he wasn't about to walk into an ambush. Of course, to be able to have visual on Eien Tamashi, watch where he was going, check for traps and keep his eyes open for an ambush was a lot harder than it needed to be. Nevertheless, Ichigo kept on her, but suddenly in a flash she disappeared via teleportation. Ichigo stopped short, but by the time he stopped he was confronted with the image of Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai inside a giant pyramid barrier with the two spirits that made up Sogyo no Kotowari on either side of the barrier.

"Ah he's arrived," one of the boys said.

"He took long enough," the other one quipped.

"All right you brats what have you done with the old man?" Ichigo barked.

"They've done nothing," Eien Tamashi's voice came from behind Ichigo, "And you've walked right into my trap."

Ichigo's head whipped around as he saw Eien Tamashi standing behind him. Suddenly she pinned him to the ground and the Geass emblem appeared in her eye. She pressed down on his neck hard enough with her thumbs to prevent him from closing his eyes. She was smiling similarly to how Unohana used to whenever she carved people up. "From this moment forth you are under my complete control and will do everything I tell you to do."

The geass took effect and Ichigo's fierce eyes turned dull with obedience. Eien Tamashi got up off of him and rose her hand gestured her hand upward. "Stand." She commanded.

"Hai," Ichigo responded and did as he was asked.

"Now then, let out your inner hollow, transform into your ultimate form," Eien Tamashi commanded.

"Hai," Ichigo responded. Only with the Geass was this possible. Lelouch and Eien Tamashi figured that Ichigo would only willing let his hollow have control of his body and transform if he was forced to do it and with his body currently one entire soul all four pieces of Ichigo's soul were forced to carry out the commands Eien Tamashi gave to Ichigo. The teen dropped all of his defenses and began to transform. His skin turned boney white and horns extended from his head. He contorted and morphed until he stood in his ultimate form. Of course, even with all of that immense power, despite having the brains no more than a Gillian, Ichigo was still under Eien Tamashi's influence and could not break it. In fact his weak mind made him that much easier to control. With the demon within Ichigo finally lose, the time had come to execute the next phase of the plan. Eien Tamashi extended her arm out like a commander giving orders, aiming her middle finger at Yamamoto. "Now my slave, destroy that barrier. Shatter it completely!"

"Hai," Ichigo was forced to control carry out the command and with two full powered Getsuga Tensho's shattered Yamamoto's barrier completely. No more than 10 seconds after its shattering did flames erupt around Yamamoto and Muramasa's influence, delayed for so long finally took effect. Ryujin Jakka finally emerged and he was the biggest Zanpakuto spirit anyone had ever seen. He was so large that he effectively tore through the ceiling and all three layers of the cavern, revealing that that particular portion of the cavern was a few dozen meters from Sokyoku Hill.

Stefan saw this from his location as he turned his head away from the battle he had been orchestrating. He saw Ryujin Jakka emerging and he felt fear. "Oh crap," he said aloud, wincing with one eye.

Ryujin Jakka was covered in flames, making its form undistinguishable. However the gigantic fireball began to split and morph and soon Ryujin Jakka began to take a stable form. Ryujin Jakka's body was composed completely of hardened magma lava and the rest of his body was composed of glowing lava. He had four legs each with two claws in front and one behind. Each leg was twice as thick as your average tree trunk and stood taller than quite a few trees to begin with. His neck's length was, in proportion to the rest of the body, like that of a giraffe's and not connected directly to the torso. Ryujin Jakka's had ten horns on either side of its elongated, rectangular head and the horns were shaped like the ten different blades Yamamoto used when he fought Talbumosuke. His mouth had rows upon rows of sharp teeth and a reptilian tongue. On Ryujin Jakka's forehead was a glistening green jewel shaped like the face of the bearded troll that had risen out of Yamamoto's back. Ryujin Jakka had a tail that was twice the length of his neck and terminated in a spearhead tip. Ryujin Jakka also had wings that were tattered towards the bottom, but if spread out they would reach from the Sokyoku Hill to the Senzaikyu with the beast itself being able to perch itself on top of said hill. Simply put: Ryujin Jakka was a huge ass magma skinned dragon with lava traced along the intended lines on his body. His initial instinct, finally free from Yamamoto, was to do as his release command dictated: Reduce all creation to ash.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Oh crap. Ryujin Jakka is free and he's a frakking huge ass dragon. The Soul Society is dooooooomed! Or is it? Next chapter things start to heat up as we approach the climactic finale of the Reapers and Heralds arc in the next chapter and the one following it. The pieces are falling into place, plans coming together and the heads are spinning. And wow 3 for 3 on cutting chapters close to my outline. See you next time folks).**


	104. Eien Tamashi: Lelouch's Herald

**(A/N: Wow a double release in such a short amount of time. I'm really overclocking myself here. Also please note that you're going to want to have the 1812 overture handy. You'll understand when you reach a certain point in the chapter).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Ryujin Jakka let out a celebratory roar in light of his newfound freedom and then proceeded to exhale his initial breath of flame, setting the Sokyoku Forest ablaze. Many Soul Reapers that were battling the still free Zanpakuto were burned alive, rather they would have if not for the sudden sprouting of ice around the forest. Hitsugaya Toshiro had Hyorinmaru under control and he would be damned if anyone died from an intentional forest fire.

Muramasa laughed, "Such power. Ryujin Jakka really is the most powerful Zanpakuto in all of the Soul Society."

"Muramasa," Yamamoto glared at him.

The ground shook fiercely signaling that Ryujin Jakka had moved one of his gigantic legs. Yamamoto prepared to strike, but with a signal from Eien Tamashi, Ichigo barred his path.

"Yes, you shouldn't attack my bodyguard Yamamoto Genryusai. You know you stand not a chance against a beast of his caliber without your Zanpakuto," Muramasa chuckled.

Yamamoto gnashed his teeth in anger. As much as he was loath to admit it, with Ryujin Jakka separated from him, he stood no chance against Ichigo in his current form.

"Good now stay put like a good defeated leader," Muramasa laughed.

Eien Tamashi took the skies to go after Ryujin Jakka. The ground shook inside the now open cavern as the beast landed atop Sokyoku Hill and roared. The remainder of the Sokyoku's Stand turned to splinters from the sonic waves caused by the roar. Eien Tamashi got close enough to Ryujin Jakka so that she could see his eyes, but was outside his reiatsu barrier. "Obey me!" she commanded. And just like that she now had both Ichigo and Ryujin Jakka under her command. "Let go of your rage, reduce your destructive power, condense yourself."

Ryujin Jakka let out a moaning roar, but did as he was told and reduced his size to become big enough to fit inside the back of the cavern where he had originally spawned from. Like this he expelled less energy to the outside, but any attack coming from him would come at the same strength regardless of his size. Eien Tamashi rubbed Ryujin Jakka on the head as if he were a pet. Eien Tamashi looked over Muramasa's shoulder to a figure she knew was standing in the shadows. "Hey when this is all over, let's make Ryujin Jakka our pet."

"Now, now, Eien Tamashi," Lelouch chuckled, "Do you know how expensive it is to feed a dragon?"

"Lamperouge Lelouch," Yamamoto scowled.

"Hello soutaicho," Lelouch greeted, "It's about time you joined the party."

"Just what are you scheming?" Yamamoto scowled.

"Exactly the same thing that I am," Byakuya stood at Lelouch's side.

Yamamoto opened his eyes fully. "Byakuya," He started to get an understanding of what was going on, but was Lelouch fully inclined to go along with Byakuya's plan or did Lelouch plan to take things in a different direction, after all he had control of two of the most powerful forces in all of the Soul Society. With a simple command from his Zanpakuto everyone could burn or be disintegrated.

"You should all head out, leave things here to me," Lelouch said as he rubbed his left shoulder.

"You're not coming with us?" Muramasa asked.

"It's for the best," Byakuya stated, "We must maintain our control here in the world of the living and Lelouch has command of the otherwise chaotic Ryujin Jakka and the destructive form of Kurosaki Ichigo. Rest assured we are fine leaving things in his hands."

"I see, then let us make haste," Muramasa, Byakuya and Senbonzakura began to leave.

Eien Tamashi looked at the two entities under her command and waited until Muramasa was out of earshot before giving the command. "You two are to obey Lelouch's every command no matter what they are. They are to supersede my orders" And with that control of Ichigo and Ryujin Jakka switched from Eien Tamashi to Lelouch.

"Good, now, catch up with them," Lelouch told Eien Tamashi. She nodded and rushed to catch up to Byakuya, Muramasa and Senbonzakura.

"Lamperouge Lelouch, are you really on Byakuya's side? Or are you going to use those two to commit to your hostile takeover," Yamamoto inquired.

"As I thought, even after all this time, you don't trust me, do you?" Lelouch asked him.

"I could never forget what you've done as Zero. Your ambition is strong, I've always been wary of you and now you've stacked the deck completely in your favor. Right now, if you dare so chose to conquer the Soul Society, with those two beasts under your command, no one could oppose you," Yamamoto made that clear to Lelouch.

"No one could oppose me you say," Lelouch said and gestured for his companions to stand behind him. "That's certainly an interesting thing worth noting. However," Lelouch suddenly turned on his feet and thrust out his arm, "I request you both: REGAIN YOUR TRUE SELVES!" In the next instant Ryujin Jakka and Ichigo were both freed from both Eien Tamashi and Lelouch's control. Ryujin Jakka calmed down and became rather docile, as docile as a gigantic magma dragon could be and the hole in Ichigo's chest sealed up and he dropped to his hands and knees as he regained his sanity as he collapsed upon the ground.

As Ryujin Jakka calmly stomped around Lelouch and Yamamoto's right to stand behind his master, Yamamoto stared at Lelouch. "Y-you…"

"I've done my part, the rest is up to Byakuya," Lelouch stated.

Ichigo finally came to and, acting on instinct, charged at Lelouch. Yamamoto promptly blocked him. "You've taken over the old man too? What the hell is wrong with you?" Ichigo shouted at Lelouch.

"Quite boy," Yamamoto snapped, "No one controls me," he flung Ichigo off him. "I only stopped you from making a grave mistake in your judgment."

"Mistake? What are you talking about?" Ichigo shot back.

A faint smile appeared on Yamamoto's face. "Lelouch has done, as he always has, manipulated the environment and set up the best possible outcome."

"Exactly," Lelouch said "And now the final is about to commence." Ichigo was still confused.

"It will take some time to explain it to you," Yamamoto stated and turned towards his Zanpakuto. "Ryujin Jakka," Yamamoto nodded to his companion who nodded back and then lowered his wing for Yamamoto to climb aboard. "Lamperouge Lelouch," Yamamoto said as he stood on top of Ryujin Jakka's back as the dragon proceeded to get bigger, "It is good to know where you stand." Yamamoto then ordered Ryujin Jakka to take to the skies and go to Sokyoku Hill. He intended to end the fighting with a speech through the use of Bakudo 77 and explain the events as he understood them to the Gotei.

"What the hell did I miss?" Ichigo shouted.

"I'll explain it to you," Lelouch told him.

"Oh, like I'm really in any mood to listen to you after what you did," Ichigo stated and aimed Tensa Zangetsu at Lelouch's jugular, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut you down where you stand."

"I'll give you two," Lelouch said and looked into the shadows of the cave, "You can come in now. You don't have to hide anymore." Lelouch requested. Ichigo watched as, of all spirits, Tekubi-kiri Tamashi stepped forward. And for anyone that might've been confused, Lelouch had prepared a fake sealed version of the woman when he defeated her, far in advance.

However, it wasn't the woman's beauty that Ichigo was drawn to. His eyes were drawn to the two cooing infants in her arms. "Kyo…Isao…" Ichigo was getting choked up. "B-but how?" Breathing rapidly Ichigo rushed over and took Isao from Tekubi-kiri Tamashi's arms. Lelouch walked over to him and pulled his Shihakusho off of his shoulder to show Ichigo the injury he had covered up. "A wound?"

"Byakuya and I snuck into the Kuchiki manor during the fight earlier and strolled into Kyo and Isao's room," Lelouch covered the wound back up and picked up Kyo into his arms, "From there, I had Byakuya cut my arm and splattered the wall with my blood. Using Eien Tamashi's spirit, I controlled the amount I was bleeding until I got to the waterfall a ways away from here to ultimately conceal it and I set up the perfect crime scene to make it seem like they had been killed."

"To what end? What's going on?"

"Muramasa's master, Koga is not dead, but sealed and his seal is in Karakura Town in the middle of the lake in Tsubakidai Park," Lelouch stated. Ichigo looked at Lelouch like he had three heads. Despite the fact that he had lived in Karakura Town all his life he wasn't certain as to where Lelouch was talking about. Lelouch, realizing this, simply said, "The one with the big tree southeast of your house." Instantly Ichigo understood. "Anyway, Koga, is Byakuya's uncle and, on behalf of his grandfather Byakuya is going to free Koga and kill him."

"I don't get it, why go through all the trouble? Why not just kill Muramasa and stop Koga's release?" Ichigo stated.

"Because Byakuya didn't know where Koga was sealed. Only the soutaicho knew as he was the only other person who orchestrated the sealing. We knew we could find out the soutaicho's location if we pretended to join Muramasa, but what we didn't expect was to find him sealed, so," Lelouch took a brief pause, "we improvised and in doing so, knowing that you all would overcome your Zanpakuto I orchestrated plans in a fashion to make them seem like they were brilliant schemes, but ultimately knew I was intentionally stabbing Muramasa in the back without him realizing it.

"You call all this improvisation?" Ichigo was not pleased in the least. "Everyone thinks Kyo and Isao are dead."

"As they should otherwise we would've miscalculated, but, I knew that a DNA test would be administered and I know that, in doing so, I've set up the perfect dynamic duo of which Koga will find himself completely decimated by." Lelouch grinned as he turned around.

Ichigo believed he understood Lelouch's angle. There was only one person, other than Lelouch, that Byakuya could conceivably fight well alongside. "You mean…"

"Yes the two of them should be meeting face to face any minute now," Lelouch stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

In the time it took Lelouch to explain his plan to Ichigo, Byakuya, with Senbonzakura inside him, Eien Tamashi, and Muramasa had already found Koga's seal and broken it. The long time sealed 3rd seat was all brittle like an anorexic and yet his reiatsu radiated fiercely, vice-captain class at least. Upon being released however the first thing Koga did was take his sword and stab Muramasa in the stomach, surprising Byakuya and Eien Tamashi as they watched the spirit drop to his knees.

"Koga…why…why did you…?"

"You didn't come," Koga said simply, "Even though I called for you as I was about to be sealed away."

Muramasa's eyes widened in surprise, "You called for me?" It seemed as if Muramasa had never heard the command.

"You did not lend me your power," Koga glared.

"You were…calling for me?" Muramasa repeated, looking at his hands, wondering how he could've missed such an obvious declaration all those years ago. He distinctly remembered not hearing Koga at all. "I never heard you…I swear." Muramasa looked solemnly at his master. "I waited for you to call me for so long." Koga didn't seem to be buying it despite the fact that it was the truth. "I've always wanted to help you with all my body and soul no matter how dire the situation whenever you called for me." The wound in his stomach worsening, Muramasa bowed in front of his master. Byakuya watched the chain of events play out in wonder. His grandfather had mentioned to him that something was wrong with Muramasa on that day so many years ago, and Byakuya wanted to know what that was and it seemed like he would get his answer. "But I went so long without ever once hearing your voice. Eventually I found out that you had been sealed away." He looked up at his master. "That's why I've been working to figure out a way to break the seal for so long," Muramasa reached out to Koga, "So very long."

Koga simply became infuriated. "What's the point if you're not there when I really need you?" he shouted. Koga removed his sword from Muramasa and kicked him, agitating Byakuya, but he continued to listen to Koga rant as his presence was continually ignored. "As your Soul Reaper I created your powers," Koga beared down upon Muramasa. "You're supposed to do everything I tell you to do."

Muramasa lifted his head up off the ground. "Weren't we comrades?" he asked hoarsely.

"Comrades?" Koga scoffed. "You're nothing more than a sword. You're just a tool! Don't be cocky, tool!" Koga swung down. Byakuya was about to intervene, unable to watch Koga treat Muramasa like crap for another second, but suddenly a long, black whip went sailing through the air and grappled Koga's wrist.

Byakuya and Eien Tamashi recognized the whip. It was impossible to mistake especially since they could see the wielder off it standing on the water a few meters behind Koga. "I can't believe your Zanpakuto a tool and attacked it. You don't deserve the title of Soul Reaper."

Koga pulled his wrist forward to try and pull Hisana towards him, but she merely retracted her whip and used Shunpo to appear in front of Koga standing between him and Muramasa with Byakuya close behind. "Who…are you?" he asked.

"Kuchiki Hisana, captain of Squad Three," Hisana answered.

"Kuchiki?" Koga looked over at the man he had failed to take notice of earlier. "That silvery-white windflower scarf and those kensekains…two Kuchiki captains," Koga chuckled. "How interesting. Which one of you is the royal blood?"

Byakuya stepped forward, "Hisana is not a single step lower than me. However, if you are asking about which one of us is blood related to you then that would be me, though I am disgusted to be so," Byakuya glared at Koga.

Koga looked at Byakuya carefully. He grinned. "You're not Sojun, but you resemble him immensely, who are you?"

"Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain of Squad Six and the twenty-eighth leader of the Kuchiki Family." Byakuya stated.

"I see, so a great deal of time has passed since I was imprisoned. S—"

"Bakudo 90: Shirohitsugi!" **(White Coffin) **Suddenly a large white Box formed itself around Koga and he was sealed up inside it and bound by chains on the inside. Without the chant, it wouldn't last long with Hisana down at twenty percent of her power, but it would be enough.

"Hisana…what are you…?" Byakuya asked with a dumbfounded expression only for Hisana to walk over to him and slap him across the face.

"You kind of deserved that," Eien Tamashi quipped.

"How could you?" Hisana looked at the ground and then stared up at Byakuya tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me about Koga? We've been married fifty-six years Byakuya-sama. We have two darling children. How is it you never told me about this?" Hisana started to cry. "Why couldn't you trust me? Why did you and Lelouch arrange it so that I had to figure things out on my own? I nearly killed myself because I thought you betrayed me and killed our children. Do you two even think?" Hisana was practically squeaking as she spoke. "Why couldn't you have come to me for help? Did you think I couldn't be of use to you? Haven't I been good to you all these years? I think I deserve better than this."

"Hisana I…"

Hisana spoke right over her husband, "I thought we were the unstoppable duo Kuchiki and Kuchiki-taicho. Help me understand Byakuya-sama. Why couldn't I help you?" Hisana collapsed against her husband. "What about me wouldn't let you trust me?"

Byakuya had an answer, but first he needed to calm Hisana down. He wrapped his arms around her and then kissed her on the head. "Don't be foolish, of course I trust you, but that's not why Lelouch and I didn't tell you. When I went to him for help, we decided that it was best if we left you on the other side. The Gotei needed a leader. We knew you would step up. Yuna would be conflicted once she learned of Lelouch's alignment, Stefan needed to run the Onmitsukido and none of the senior captains would jump at the chance. You also already have experience leading when you were a phantom so no matter how much it hurt me. We needed you to lead the Gotei. I trusted you enough for that important task." Byakuya told her.

"And what about Kyo and Isao, why did you make it seem like you hurt our babies?" Hisana shivered.

Byakuya hadn't the faintest idea, when Lelouch first gave the order, why they did it, but with Hisana standing here, he suddenly came to conclusion. He wanted to laugh. _Sensei your brilliance never ceases to amaze me. _Byakuya spoke right into Hisana's ear with a genuine smile on his face. "I think that Lelouch orchestrated that ploy so that you could be standing here right now, with me to help me. After all, as you said, we are the unstoppable duo Kuchiki and Kuchiki-taicho."

Hisana clung to her husband harder. "Byakuya-sama."

Before the heartfelt moment could continue Koga broke free from Hisana's kido and he was more pissed off than before. "You dare…to make a fool of me?" Koga grit his teeth. "I'll kill you both." He then took notice of Eien Tamashi and found things to be a mite complicated. He looked down at Muramasa on the ground an grinned widely. "Muramasa, if you still want me to believe that you aren't worthless, then go and fight that red headed Zanpakuto over there."

"Y-yes, sir," Muramasa got up only to lose his balance because of the wound in his stomach.

"Do I have to do everything?" Koga sneered and healed Muramasa's wound with Kido. "No go, you tool."

Ignoring the fact that Koga was still treating him like crap, Muramasa glared at Eien Tamashi only for her to disappear. They came to another part of the lake where they were surrounded by coniferous trees. "You were never on my side were you? You and your master tricked me. You only wanted Koga released so Byakuya could kill him," Muramasa stated.

"Well duh," Eien Tamashi chuckled floating off the ground, "we're the good guys. My master and I just don't always play by the rules. We're not those lawful good shining white knights you're used to, but that's what makes us awesome."

"I felt your emotions when I released you. You and your master bicker all the time and yet here you stand so ready to fight for him, carrying out his every order like that silver haired Soul Reaper. I don't understand. How is it you two act like that and yet he bears you no ill will at all? Why must I redeem myself in Koga's eyes and you are acting as if this is just another mad scheme your master has concocted?"

"Haven't you ever heard of the phrase that love and hate are two sides of the same coin?" Eien Tamashi asked. "We fight all the time, but it's an extension of how much we really care for each other. And besides, it's how the person he modeled me after used to act towards him so I simply replace the void she left behind when he died. Now it's my turn to ask you a question: this Zanpakuto Rebellion, was that a wish you and your master shared with one another?"

Blood dripped from Muramasa's eyes. "The Zanpakuto Rebellion was simply a means to an end, Koga's release. In my future there is only Koga and me. Koga desired a new world for our prosperity. We simply wanted a place where we could belong. I warned Koga time and again about clinging to the past, but he wouldn't listen."

"Yet again someone's future destroyed by their desire for the past," Eien Tamashi chuckled, but returned to being serious. "But enough chatter, if the Rebellion was simply a means to an end does that mean you had no intention of ever making it a reality, creating a truly harmonious world for the Zanpakuto and their Soul Reapers."

"No," Muramasa answered bluntly. "My future is for Koga and me. You were all simply pawns in my plan, though it seems I miscalculated a great deal. However," Muramasa materialized his sword self, "I will redeem myself."

"I see," Eien Tamashi was not happy with this answer. "By the way, besides just the fact that we show our love and hate for each other as two sides of the same coin there is another difference between your master and mine."

"And what's that?" Muramasa asked with a dull stare.

"My master respects me," Eien Tamashi stated, "He reminded me of that before he took me back. Your master sees Zanpakutos as tools; the Soul Reapers shape the Zanpakuto. My master knows the truth though. Without us, the Soul Reapers do not have the power to face the insurmountable odds that they do. Our power is formed by us and us alone and we permit them to use it. Trust is formed by a synergistic bond between souls to create a powerful resonance. I've heard about what happened from Lelouch and Byakuya. I'm not surprised that this is where you now stand: as your master's carpet."

"I…will make him understand," Muramasa stated, "I will redeem myself."

"You can go ahead and try," Eien Tamashi stated and snapped her fingers to create a circle of fireballs that danced around her in a ring. "Bring it."

"You're not going to just use Geass?" Muramasa asked.

"That would be too easy, besides I might need it for your master after you're dead," Eien Tamashi stated. "You're not going to try and brainwash me again?"

"I've been trying since we left Koga, if I could you would've turned already. That's why I asked about your bond to your master," Muramasa replied.

"Well alright then," Eien Tamashi stated, "Tag you're it!" She fired all of the fireballs at Muramasa simultaneously. The brown haired spirit jumped out of the way, vanished and attempted to cut Eien Tamashi down from behind. Eien Tamashi produced a kite shield to block and then fired off several fireballs at Muramasa at point blank, but the blasts went right through him. _An illusion? _Eien Tamashi thought to herself only for a sword to rip up her back. She teleported behind Muramasa and grabbed him by the shoulders before launching him into the air by throwing him. "Eat this!" She charged a gigantic fireball more than twice the size of Momo's during her Shikai and launched it at Muramasa. This time she got him and the spirit went crashing into the water. He reemerged with no more than several singe marks and then opened his palm to grip Eien Tamashi in his multi-armed illusion attack. Eien Tamashi, expecting that she might've lowered her mental defenses, thinking perhaps Muramasa could sense something like that, merely put up her defenses only to be grabbed hold. _I can't move._

"Now let's see if I can't force your submission," Muramasa stated as he gripped Eien Tamashi harder, causing her pain. Eien Tamashi, looked down, seeing the reflection upon the water and noticing the several arms locking her down.

_What is that? _She winced as she looked. _Never mind, I don't have time to wonder. I can feel his breath upon my ear…fingers on my spine. I have to. _"Break free!" Eien Tamashi's reiatsu surged. "Shokan Kinishi!" she shouted in a pained yell.

Suddenly the sky opened and a large anchor dropped into the water, distorting the image and cancelling the illusion. _What's going on?_

"So your technique is broken if the image is distorted? That's a bonus," Eien Tamashi smirked at her luck.

"Wait, so breaking my illusion wasn't your intention?" Muramasa was panicked. If that giant anchor wasn't Eien Tamashi's purpose then what was it? It was then that he saw the anchor retracting.

"You're about to see the fruition of my greatest technique. Kurosaki Ichigo and Ryujin Jakka weren't the only beasts I've ever commanded." She lifted her arm up towards the sky. "Rise!" The large demon that was Eien Tamashi's greatest Bankai technique rose up from out of the lake…no it wasn't the same this time. Rather than taking the form of the nightmarish fiend, this time the form was quite different. The creature's body was long and serpentine with a scissor blade shaped tail tip. Its head was elongated like a dragon, but it had no wings and no arms. It did, however, have a pair of feathery fins towards the front of its body and it had a black battleship-shaped crest along its head. The rest of its body was a dark violet and its underside was grape colored. Its eyes were yellow. The creature was as big as Eien Tamashi's normal summon, but it was coiled up a bit so it was hard to tell. _So the location of the summoning affects the type of creature that is summoned. This is my technique and I didn't even know that. I could share this with Lelouch later, but maybe I'll make him learn it on his own. After all there still are a few things he can't do with our Bankai just yet. _

"Is that…a leviathan?" Muramasa panicked.

"Scared?" Eien Tamashi gave Muramasa her best troll face as she stood on top of the lake monster's crest, "You should be. Attack!" she commanded. The serpentine creature roared and tore towards Muramasa at surprisingly fast speeds for such a fast creature. Muramasa tried to get out of the way, but the creature turned its jaw sideways and clamped down upon Muramasa between its teeth. Howevever before it could close its mouth, Muramasa stabbed its lower jaw with his sword causing the creature to lurch away and shake its now bleeding jaw. However, it had, like many other times the tactic had been pulled, served as a decoy and Eien Tamashi leapt off the crest, causing the creature to disappear and activated her telekinesis, grabbing hold of Muramasa and slung him into the water, holding him there for several moments, hoping he'd run out of oxygen, but she got bored and slung him out and smashed him into a tree. She then created a ring of dancing fireballs around her and stood in front of Muramasa. "Had enough punishment?" she asked. Muramasa simply faded like an illusion. Eien Tamashi teleported back over the water as Muramasa swung at her from behind. "Sorry, I don't fall for the same trick twice. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me."

"Do you ever talk normally?" Muramasa was finding her attitude annoying.

"Sorry the sadistic streak was all an act, this is the real me," Eien Tamashi winked, "Although I would've faded your illusion after my attack." She said and sent her fireballs slamming towards Muramasa, but once again he faded. _I should not have telegraphed that. _Muramasa attacked her left flank this time, but Eien Tamashi protected herself with a barrier only to get cut in her right arm. _What? _She retreated away from Muramasa and found a plot of land to stand on. _Does this mean there are no limits to his illusions? That means I can't take anything I see for granted. He's throwing off my perception, but is that all he can do? Are his illusions like Aizen's or are they less complicated than that? Are they like Shinji's, but rather than reversing my perception it simply throws it off. Dammit I can't act rashly. _She sensed Muramasa attack her from behind and she teleported away. She created a ring of fireballs and sent them out in all directions. Upon not hitting anything, but the nearby trees she came to a conclusion. _Okay so there's a range limit to his attacks obviously. If he was like Aizen I would've been cut down the moment I landed here, if it were like Shinji, _She prepped a fireball and then aimed up at the sky. Muramasa appeared and he dodged to the side. _I see, so that's the trick. I know your game now. You won't get me again. _Eien Tamashi chased after Muramasa. "Shi Kumo!" She created the Death Cloud as it began to cover the area in a widespread over the lake, covering it in a layer of thick black fog. Muramasa was now forced underneath the Death cloud as it created a layer over the lake. Eien Tamashi had now separated the two of them as the thick cloud spread so that he was like a man trapped underneath a burning lake…if that were possible. However, Eien Tamashi specifically only covered the lake and, keeping an eye on Muramasa's reiatsu cornered him into a small portion of the forest. She made the death cloud circle around him, but gave him some breathing room.

_I seem to be safe here, _Muramasa thought to himself.

_Got you, _Eien Tamashi thought to herself and prepared a fireball that was very different from her usual ones. "Ryuko Uirisu Bakudan." **(Epidemic Viral Bomb) **She fired forward the blast at hit a tree, not even trying to hit Muramasa.

_Where is she aiming? _Muramasa scoffed with a smirk.

Eien Tamashi counted backwards in her head. "Somebody cue the music," she said and then snapped her fingers and as if on cue the tree exploded with flecks of goo hitting more trees and then those trees exploded and then the explosive residue that hit those trees exploded as well and then those trees exploded to and so on and so on and so forth as Eien Tamashi watched the small forest go up like fireworks on the Chinese New Year. She dispelled the death cloud she had concocted and then went to go check up on Muramasa. She found him bleeding and burned on the ground thanks to her wonderful improvised minefield of exploding trees and it seemed Muramasa had gotten some of the residue on him and parts of his own body had exploded as well as he was missing several lumps of flesh. As he laid on the ground a bleeding, twisted mess he looked at Eien Tamashi who leered over him. He coughed as blood trickled from his eyes.

"You are truly remarkable," he said to Eien Tamashi.

"Shut up, you're dying. Why can't any of you people just go out into the night quietly? Whether or not you face death with dignity or not can't you just not say anything at all?" She looked across the lake, but appeared to be looking at no one in particular. "I mean really."

Muramasa coughed again and looked at the redhead standing over him. "Eien Tamashi, is there any chance, before I am gone that you could use your geass on me, even if it is something mundane?"

Eien Tamashi turned her back on Muramasa, "The power of geass is a great one. It is a power with a hefty responsibility attached. There was a time when my master did not recognize that responsibility. I trained him so that now the geass is a tool. It is a skill used to title the scales when nothing else will substitute. There was once a man in your position who desired the honor of being geassed with his dying breath. Much like him you are not worthy of that honor."

Muramasa's eyes closed. He could not hold them open any longer. "My master was not very responsible with my power." He paused and coughed again, the pool of his own blood was now larger than the average rain made puddle. "Tell me, where does a Zanpakuto's soul go after death?"

"Won't you just return to your master?" Eien Tamashi asked.

"Koga has…rejected me," Muramasa said hoarsely, "even if he hadn't, he is up against two captains both of which have already fought back against my power once before it would be difficult to do it again. Without a Bankai our chances would not have been high."

"I see," Eien Tamashi looked up at the moon that was beginning to rise in the sky, "Then, if my master were here he would probably say something like," Eien Tamashi did her best impression of Lelouch, "'A Zanpakuto is a part of its master's soul. A soul that dies is reincarnated. Therefore when the Zanpakuto and its master die they will become one in and when they die again the cycle begins anew and old partnerships are renewed or a new one is formed'."

Muramasa thought about that and a smile crept upon his face with regards to the idea of being at Koga's side one more time or with his reincarnation. Koga might not remember, but Muramasa would do his best to do so when Koga went back to the Soul Society. His tense palms opened up as his body began to lose the rest of its function from the loss of blood. "I would like…that future." Muramasa said and died.

Eien Tamashi looked back at him and then looked at herself. "Ah," she saw her body begin to fade into an orange light. She smiled. _I see, without you to sustain the spell we all will return to our masters. _The light reached up to her torso. _It's as you planned Lelouch, the rest is in Byakuya and Hisana's hands now._ She faded away completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

Amidst the fighting of the remaining Zanpakuto they all began to fade. All except one: Gonryomaru, however he ceased being hostile. "Why are you not disappearing?" Yolanda asked him.

"I…my master…I cannot sense him," Gonryomaru stated.

"What do you mean?" Yolanda asked.

"I…his life signs…they are fading," Gonryomaru seemed sad. "We…did not even harm him that much when we attacked him…why is he dying?"

"Sasakibe-fukutaicho has had a high fever since he came to us. Perhaps he caught something," Yolanda stated.

"A fever?" Gonryomaru asked.

"Ah," Yolanda nodded, "That's what I've heard."

"I see, and from the feel of it, it seems he is not going to recover. He is…in immense pain it seems," Gonryomaru stated.

"Is there anything I can do?" Yolanda asked.

"You're armed aren't you?" Gonryomaru asked her. Yolanda was surprised. "I don't have the ability to inflict lethal self-damage even on purpose. If you kill me then the bond between my master and me will be severed. The Zanpaktuo is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper."

"I shouldn't. It would be the same as murder," Yolanda stated.

"No, it's a mercy kill. I know my master, he would not want to suffer." Gonryomaru said, tossed aside his stick and threw out his arms. "Please, kill me, let my master suffer no more."

"If that is what you believe is right then fine, but if I get in trouble, I'll haunt your reincarnation," Yolanda said and stuck the barrel of her shotgun at Gonryomaru's forehead.

"Thank you Bermuta-san," Gonryomaru smiled.

"Don't thank me for something like this. Sasakibe-fukutaicho was a good man. I don't know how we'll replace him."

BANG

In the fourth division, Sasakibe-fukutaicho's life signs flat lined, shocking those around him. Unohana who had sensed the disturbance walked up behind her subordinates. "Someone please go and tell the head captain. I shall make arrangements for the funeral."

"Yes ma'am," the division members saluted.

Unohana stood over Sasakibe, "In all the chaos we were unable to treat you properly. You were a good soldier to us these many, many years. To think that, of all casualties, the one we lost was someone who never picked up their weapon. Such a cruel, cruel irony."

"Captain is something the…" Isane started to say, but then saw the flattened life signs of Sasakibe. "He's gone?"

"Yes," Unohana nodded.

"That's so unfair, we could've saved him after this mess was over," Isane complained.

"Sometimes these things happen, Isane. We are soldiers, people die. We cannot overly mourn the loss of our comrades, we can only do as we are instructed: give them a peaceful burial and memorial service and remember them."

"Yes, you're right," Isane nodded.

"Come, let us check up on Kano, Kyoraku, and Ukitake," Unohana told her subordinate.

"Yes," Isane said.

Unohana took Sasakibe's sheets and covered his face before she walked out of the room, reached inside to shut the light off, took one last look at the dead vice-captain and then closed the door.

**End of Chapter 104**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And so ends the life of Sasakibe Chojiro. Born ? died 2001 atb. I haven't gimped you all on the obviously awesome Koga Vs Byakuya and Hisana battle. That's next chapter, as is the final chapter of the Reapers and Heralds arc. Now, since this is a non-cliffhanger chapter, I have an omake for you guys. This one comes not from Greatkingrat88, but from semi-regular reviewer jcogginsa. It is more appropriate in the fact that it will be used in memorial of Sasakibe. Enjoy). **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 90.67 Alternate Universe Sasakibe Chojiro Is Awesome<strong>

Avirama soared through the skies of Karakura Town, doing things one would find in a movie by his favorite director, Michael Bay. In Layman's terms, he was blowing shit up. That is, until a white haired man who never gets screen time shunpoed behind him.

"Really, they sent you? This will be too easy," Avirama scoffed.

Across from him, Chojiro Sasakibe said. "Oh really? I wouldn't say that. I am the soutaicho's fukutaicho after all"

"Oh please! They'd have been better off sending Bakura Ryou."

A tense look appeared on Sasakibe's face "Oh, now you've angered me."

"You pissed?" Avirama said mockingly

"Yes, very much so."

"How pissed?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes I really wanna know," Avirama trolled.

"Do you really really wanna know?" Sasakibe scowled, but also trolling.

"Yes goddammit!" Avirama shouted impatiently.

"You've been dead for 20 seconds" Sasakibe said. Avirama blinked as he saw Sasakibe putting away his sword. When had he drawn it? A silent moment passed, before Avirama suddenly split in half lengthwise and fell to the ground dead.

Sasakibe turned as he sensed some more spiritual pressures arriving. He saw the rest of Barragan's fraccion.

"When did you find time to cut him up like that?" Ggio Vega asked incredulously.

"Around two seconds after I fornicated with your mother." was the answer.

"One, we don't have mothers, unless you count Aizen-" Poww started

"Oh, thanks for THAT mental image." Nirgge interrupted.

"And two, how many of lanipator's jokes are you going to steal?" the gargantuan fraccione finished

There was another tense, silent moment, well except for the chirping crickets. Then, Sasakibe appeared behind Poww as the whalelike arrancar fell to pieces.

"Git R'done, Motherfucker" the mustached Soul Reaper said, eloquent as shit.

Sasakibe then turned and raised his blade to block a slashed from Charlotte Cuulhorne. Channeling his spiritual pressure into his blade, he then slashed right right through charlotte's sword. However, Charlotte himself managed to escape wih only a scratch to the cheek.

"Only a scratch?" the freaky arrancar guy yelled in response to the narration. "This scratch has ruined my precious modeling career!"

With that he began to use his resurecti- use his resurecshio- rezerrekc- he released his sword, okay!

Curiously, before he could do anything, he was obliterated by two Ceros, one from Ggio and one from Findor

"That's what he gets for releasing when we're here, we told him one hundred times not to do that in our presence," Ggio stated.

"I can see why." Sasakibe said, as he had caught a glimpse of Charlotte's released state.

A shadow fell over Sasakibe as Nirgge Parduoc- seriously, what the fuck is with arrancar names?- appeared behind him. At some point he had managed to release. But that did ot matter to Sasakibe. When Nirrge threw his punch, Sasakibe swiftly turned and cut off his arm, following up with three swift slash's to his chest, forming a...

"Z? seriously, what are you Zorro or something?" Nirgge said confused

"You try making an 'S' out of straight lines" Sasakibe gave a frustrated reply, despite the fact that a Z and an S faced opposite directions. Of course the arrancars missed the perfect opportunity for a dyslexic joke.

"Bet I could do it better than you!" was the comeback instead

"I wouldn't be so sure. Back when the soutaicho was teaching that brute Kenpachi kendo, I was Zaraki's first sparring partner," Sasakibe posted.

"...so on a scale of jack to shit how many seconds did you last against him?"

After another tense silence with the exception of chirping crickets and Sasakibe quickly raised his hand and shot a Hado #4: Byakurai through Nirgge's skull. Then, faster than one could blink, he turned and blocked a strike from Findor's giant claw

"It's as big as a battleship" Sasakibe said, getting the obligatory Angry Video Game Nerd reference out of the way

"It's hopeless!" the utterly maskless Findor taunted "In this state I'm as strong as a captain!"

"...you have no idea how hard it is not to laugh at this very moment" Sasakibe said, mirth clear in his voice. Findor growled. "I tire of this. Bite, Gonryumaru!"

Sasakibe's sword transformed into its trademark Rapier form. "Sa-buru no Raito" **(Light Saber) **He intoned as his sword dances with purple lightning, emitting a sound that if heard aloud would land them a lawsuit from George Lucas. He easily cut through Findor's claw, slashing him across the chest, and then sent him crashing into a building with Purple lighting.

"H-hey!" Findor called out, "That shikai was filler, it's not canon! you can't use it!"

"Oh yes, complaints of canonicity from Mr. Died-In-Chapter-67," Sasakibe mocked.

"It still doesn't matter, I'm as strong as a captain!"

"The first time you said that it was funny. Now it is simply disrespectful. I will show the power that every captain possesses"

"You can't mean!"

"Yes, I do"

"But you are just a fukutaicho! They aren't supposed to have that!"

"Please, Ikkaku Madarame has one. I wouldn't be able to live myself if I didn't"

"Isn't that supposed to be a secret?"

"Not much of one, considering he'll reveal it to anyone who much as pinky swears not to tell."

"It still makes no sense!"

"Non-Canon, Bitch!" was Sasakibe's reply. With that bit of fourth wall breaking done, he held up Gonryomaru and said "Bankai, Gonryomaru no Hiraishin." **(Solemn Spirit of the Flying Thunder God)**

Sasakibe's appearence had drastically changed. He was now wearling a Suit of chainmail with a billowing cape. His helmet had wings and overall his appearence gave off an air of 'Thank-God-This-Is-Fanfic-Or-Marvel-Would-Sue-Our-Asses.'. The fact that his sword had becoming a hammer did not help. The hammer charged with purple lightning which was launched at Findor faster than he could react. The remains of his claw, and a fair portion of his shoulder, was obliterated

"That was my most basic attack, Bakuha no Joubondaifu" **(Blast of the Highfather)**

"S-so what!" Findor called out, obviously terrified "You can shoot off more lightning? It won't help!"

"Lightning? That is but a mere part of my Bankai"

With that, he swung his hammer round, right round round, like a record baby, until the friction caused a buildup of combusted air or in layman's terms, a fuckton of fire. The fire was launched at Findor, and burned off both of his legs, plus his remaining hand. Sasakibe then struck the air on which he stood with the hammer, sending up sparks and bullet sized spirit projectiles. These bullet-like projectiles, with their Bullety Bulletness, soared forward at bullet speeds and entered Findor's body like bullets from a chain gun hitting a pig.

Despite this onslaught, Findorr miraculously survived. Though miraculous is kinda subjective at this point.

"So you survived my Fukabun Faia **(Atomic Fire)** and my Rein no Sareki **(Rain of Pebbles)**. Impressive. But now it ends. Torune-do no Juumon Kirinuki **(Tornado of 100,000 cuts)**"

Orchestral music filled the area. That was not part of the technique, the universe had juse decided that this was so epic that it deserved musical acompaniment. Four tornados surrounded Findor, converging upon him and cutting him into many many many many many many many many many pieces. None of which were alive.

Then he sealed his sword and began to walk away

"H-hey! You've still got me to fight! Where are you going?" said the obviously afraid yet continuously arrogant voice of one Ggio Vega, who had a rather large yellow stain on his pants

"Nothing can top that bit of awesomeness. Well, except turning Mia over to our side through sheer sexual prowess. In fact, I think I'll go do that."

"But who am i supposed to fight!" Ggio called after he had shunpoed away.

"I think I can help with that." Said the gruff voice of Kenpachi Zaraki from behind him.

Suddenly the manly captain bolted upright in his bed and Kenpachi was actually dripping with cold sweat. He looked around. He was in his barracks and had fallen asleep on his office couch. It was nighttime out and those damned crickets were making a racket again. Kenpachi rushed out of his office and into the training grounds and began hacking away at the metal tubes and blocks the squad kept for training purposes. Yachiru, hearing the racket joined her father figure.

"Whatcha doing Kenny?" she asked.

"Venting my frustration!" Kenpachi shouted wildly hacking about, "I'll show that punk Sasakibe to be badass in my sleep," he swung, "and leave," he swung again, "me" and again, "with the," and again, "weakest," one more, "fighter." In truth Ggio was not the weakest out of Baraggan's fraccion, but Kenpachi perceived him that way based on his scrawny body. How he even knew Baraggan's fraccion despite having never met them was anyone's guess. Of coruse right now he was just angry and carving a bust of Sasakibe into the metal and it looked pretty damn good…well at the very least it was better than Rukia could draw.

"And thas…thas what probably happened to Baraggan's fraccion…an…an why there was a staju of Cojiro in the elefefths division's training ground," Lelouch said, drunk off his ass to Hitsugaya while the child-like captain sat across from him at Kukaku's party.

Hitsugaya stood up, strolled over to Lelouch and helped him to his feet. "Okay, Kukaku was right, let's get you some air."

**Chapter 90.67 End**


	105. Kendra, Rukia and Vera: Power Trio

**(A/N: Okay troopers are we ready to finish the Reapers and Heralds arc this fine evening? I know I am. Important information will be at the tail end of the chapter so be sure to read it. For the full effect watch in conjunction with episode 252 after Koga grabs the axe).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Byakuya and Hisana stood in front of Koga, the man having clashed with their sealed Zanpakuto for quite a bit now at least until all three sensed the disturbance that was Muramasa's death.

Koga merely scoffed the very fact. "As I figured, I tell him to be useful and he goes and dies on me. What a worthless Zanpakuto." Koga broke his blade and picked up one of the axes used to seal him.

Hisana was beside herself. "Betrayal? You treat your Zanpakuto like crap and he's the one that betrayed you?"

"Quite a mouth on your mare, Kuchiki Byakuya," Koga scoffed, "And I'm the one who brought shame on the family?"

Byakuya simply scowled, "When I was young I was taught by a very wise Soul Reaper that the world is always changing and that while the law will always be the law, the functions of the law are never stagnant. Sometimes it's okay to challenge the law even when it doesn't make sense. Sometimes the law can change for your benefit and for the benefit of others."

Koga laughed, "I thought the Kuchiki's set an example of tradition. And you're talking about change. Letting a woman speak her mind, be unsubmissve and take stand as a captain no less. You're going to lead the clan to ruin."

"I have no need to justify my choices to a man who brought shame upon the Kuchiki family. I grow weary of this pointless banter," Byakuya turned his sword upside down, "Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." The blades all surrounded Koga and while Byakuya's mere thoughts kept him busy he spoke to Hisana. "I'll take the forefront. Do you think you could prepare that technique you used against me that one time?"

Hisana nodded, "If you keep his attention I can use my more powerful songs and chants."

"Then do so," Byakuya tore into battle against Koga.

Hisana called out her whip and then whipped the air once in each direction before holding the leather taut as she held the whip over her head. "Bankai, Saigo no Chu, no Kaze no Irokoe." Hisana then began to sing her heart out to prepare her attack.

While she sang Byakuya and Koga clashed. However, Byakuya soon learned of the extent of Koga's special power, the power that Ginrei had warned him of. However, Byakuya's focus did not wane and he immediately activated his Senkei to make sure that he could come in contact with Koga. With Senbonzakura's reiatsu nullifying Koga's own there was no way his perception could be thrown off.

Byakuya grabbed a blade from the rotating scene and he and Koga faced off. Rushing forward Byakuya took a wide sweep at the anorexic man. Koga side stepped Byakuya and took a swipe as the right side of his abdomen before Byakuya leapt up onto the axe blade and slashed Koga over the head, but Koga dropped the blade and retreated back. Byakuya picked it up and threw it back at him, blunt end facing Koga. "You know the sharp end's the more effective one."

"I don't like facing an opponent who is not armed. There's no honor in that kind of battle," Byakuya stated.

"I don't need your goddamn respect!" Koga charged at Byakuya quickly, but Byakuya sidestepped at hacked at Koga with his blade in his left hand. It was days like this Byakuya knew it paid to be ambidextrous. His opponent took a slash to the back right side of his abdomen and straight through the back. Koga performed a wide 270 degree arc sweep, but Byakuya was already far away from him.

"Hado 4: Byakurai," Byakuya blasted the pale white lightning at the man who brought shame upon his family. Koga bashed away the Kido with the axe he was wielding, but the Kido only meant to serve as an opening so Byakuya could close the gap between him and Koga safely. He cut wide across Koga's back, but was blocked as Koga swept down low and pivoted and brought the axe underneath Byakuya's blade.

"I gotta say, you're pretty strong, there aren't many in the Kuchiki family that were as strong as you. I was gonna ask you before, but that amazon of a wife of yours cut me off. Did Ginrei finally kick the bucket yet?"

Byakuya vanished and appeared behind Koga. A slash mark appeared several seconds later up his torso at a diagonal and reached his left shoulder. "You will never utter that man's name in my presence," Byakuya said with biting irritation, though it was hard to tell from his tone since he was always so serious. Following that slash another slash appeared from Koga's left shoulder that went down his back towards his right hip. Byakuya looked over his shoulder at Koga. "And that is the last time you insult my wife. Hisana is a Yamato Nadeshiko. She's no shrinking violet, but a strong leader requires an ally that can always be at his side; someone who compliments him well and always has his back: man or woman. Hisana is the partner I have chosen and so help me if you insult her again I will mutilate your body after I've killed you."

Koga laughed, "Oh you're definitely the best challenge I've ever had. Look at you, sticking up for your woman and saying such noble things making pretty speeches about how teamwork and honor mean so much. It's all bullshit!" Koga charged and swung down, fiercely with the axe he was wielding, Byakuya blocked with a bored expression, but Koga snapped the blade in half and brought the axe blade straight into Byakuya's gut. Byakuya retreated before the axe could slice into his organs and summoned another sword.

"I suppose I shouldn't try to preach about honor and teamwork to a man who clearly has neither of both and will never admit to his own overbearing arrogance to see the true reasons behind his downfall," Byakuya mocked.

"You brat!" With an enraged yell Koga dashed towards Byakuya taking several fierce swings at the Kuchiki head. Byakuya dodged each one with a burst of Shunpo and then struck forward and slashed Koga up the side of his right shoulder. Koga didn't take time to flinch, turned on a dime, stuck the tip of the axe into the ground, hoisted himself up and over it and then swung it down over its head and used the reiatsu to temporarily stun Byakuya before attackin him across his chest line, creating a nice gash. With both hands on the blade Byakuya burst forth and pivoted as he neared Koga, ducking underneath the horizontal strike he figured wound come and took a crouching blow at Koga's ankle. The crippling strike caused Koga to lose his balance and Byakuya pivoted on his feet, sprouted to full height and with his fist decked Koga right in the jaw. The impact was excruciatingly painful. With all of his femininity, most would expect Byakuya to, as the saying goes 'hit like a girl'. Byakuya however _did _hit like a girl, if that girl happened to be Fong Shaolin or Shihoin Yoruichi that is.

Koga was pushed back by the impact and spat out two teeth. His jaw bleeding he raced towards Byakuya yet again, but he was far away enough that Byakuya retreated towards the back of his Senkei. He perked up his ears. He had gotten far away enough from Hisana so that Koga would have a hard time hearing her attack, but he could do so if he positioned himself right. He wanted to make sure Koga took the full brunt of the attack and he had ample room and time to dodge.

"Whatcha spacing out for?" Koga took a fierce swing at Byakuya, but the man lurched to the side and took a decapitating swing at Koga. The axe-wielding fallen noble blocked. "You know for all of your wife's barking I don't see her anywhere. Or are you so honorable that you want to fight me alone? I thought this was going to be two on one."

"I wouldn't expect someone who constantly fights by himself to understand the concept of teamwork," Byakuya scoffed, "However, Hisana is no slouch. Perhaps in another timeline, where you are not so overly confident in your abilities, perhaps you could've seen that power for yourself."

Koga retracted his blade and took a swing at Byakuya. With both hands on the blade Byakuya positioned his legs in an L-shape and held his blade upside down with his arms arcing over his head. "Please the only scary woman in the Soul Society is Unohana."

Byakuya pivoted around Koga and hacked off a piece of his right shoulder blade, flipped his sword and stabbed it into Koga's back and left it there. Then he snapped his fingers and twelve swords from the walls went zipping towards Koga. Two dug into his feet, pinning him in place, two more into his kneecaps reducing his mobility and eight, four on each side, into his torso. "I warned you before that if you insulted Hisana again that I would mutilate your body after death. Unfortunately it seems that threat is going to be a bit premature," Byakuya said and could hear Hisana reaching the high note in her chant before she unleashed it. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi dispersed back into its billions of blades. "I also said that perhaps you might've had a chance to see Hisana's power if things had been different, but I'll let you off with a glimpse of the power you continuously mocked," Byakuya said as he wrapped himself up in his own blades to keep himself protected and cover his escape. Before Byakuya disappeared the last thing Koga saw was a very wide grin on Byakuya's face that made it look like the noble captain had spent far too much time around Ichimaru Gin. "The wise fighter always disguises his true attack plan."

Koga was confused when Byakuya disappeared only to see a bright flash of light headed straight towards him. He turned his head and saw Hisana's shadow as the moon glowed fiercely behind her and a bright whitish blue beam, several times larger and more powerful than a cero, rocketed towards him. "OH YOU INSUFFERABLE BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!" Koga shouted at the top of his lungs only to get completely torn apart by Hisana's chant of light. There was nothing left after the light barreled towards him.

Hisana and Byakuya both powered down and embraced one another. "That was brilliant Hisana," Byakuya complimented.

"Puns from you, you must be in a good mood," she chuckled.

"Koga is defeated and I no longer have to pretend I am your enemy. I am in a very good mood," he answered.

Hisana laid her head on Byakuya's chest and spoke solemnly. "Please, if there are any more secrets like Koga within the Kuchiki Family, please tell me. It was…hard doing this. I can act you know."

"I understand, from now on I'll always have you at my side Hisana."

"Byakuya-sama," Hisana simply smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Five Days Later<strong>

**Soul Society**

Tatsuki would be finishing up her recovery and be good to go home in the evening. If not for her, Ichigo would've packed his and Orihime's things and left for home immediately. He also got a physical by Unohana, voluntarily, to see if anything could be done about his hollow, give the Soul Society some more information to work with. He also, to keep his boredom down, actually helped Kenpachi get back in shape through physical therapy. Since Unohana wouldn't let the crazed captain go all out, Ichigo felt that fighting him would be safe. He respected Kenpachi after all. There was no harm in helping him get back in shape so long as he didn't have to worry about getting pummeled into the ground.

However, while things were pretty good for Ichigo, they were about the opposite for Lelouch. After his and Byakuya's explanation had been spread around the Seireitei a discussion, not a trial, was set up to discuss the political plausibility of the House of Lamperouge. On top of that, Yuna whacked him on the head for being such a dumbass and going as far as he did. Good intentions or not the fact remained that he had still used Kurohitsugi on her. However she did give him a peck on the cheek after the fact for being the 'brilliant genius she always knew him to be'.

Hisana also chastised Lelouch, especially for what he made her believe about her godchildren. Lelouch had more hell from her than he had from Yuna.

The discussion Lelouch was to have with Central Forty Six was not because he was being charged with any sort of crime. In fact, for what it was worth, Lelouch was completely off the hook as far as doing time was concerned. He had followed all the rules that Yamamoto gave him whenever Lelouch needed to go off the radar or pull something of this nature: At least one captain had to be aware of his true intentions, Byakuya in this case, and the use of Geass was also relayed to Byakuya and since the only casualty of the war, Sasakibe, was not a direct cause of Lelouch's actions, he, Byakuya, and Susanna, who despite not knowing that she wasn't betraying the Soul Society at first was also being let off with a warning and Yuna believed the paperwork she had been piling up was punishment enough, were let free to go.

Lelouch stood in front of the assembled wise men to discuss politics. Unlike the criminal law system, the Central Forty Six still had decision making power in nobility and acts of the nobles, especially the establishment of a new house. Lelouch admitted to acting of his own free will and that Byakuya had not coerced him, nor did his ties to the Kuchiki family do the same. While Lelouch was not being prosecuted for any of his actions, the fact remained that he had helped facilitate terrorism and attacked a captain: Yuna. Criminally he was not responsible. As a man looking to start a noble house this was another matter entirely.

"So you admit to your transgressions and, given your track record, you admit that things like this could continue to happen. I'm sorry, Captain Lamperouge, but that's just not acceptable for a noble clan founder," The Central Forty Six told him.

"I understand, I knew the risk going in and I took it anyway. If this is going to have you bar me from being able to rank amongst the nobility then that's the price I'll pay. I'd rather be free and do justice than sit behind red tape and watch things explode in front of me," Lelouch was actually smiling.

The members nodded to each other and noted that Lelouch was taking the matter well so they agreed that they could take the next matter into account. "Very well, given that the land construct for the House of Lamperouge has already been built, though it is not a noble facility, it is still your land to do with what you please, given that it was donated to you by the Kuchiki and Shiba houses." Many Soul Reapers had homes within the Seireitei outside their offices, not just the nobles. Many even had families in Rukongai that they visited periodically with gifts and Kan to help them get by. Lelouch knew, of course, what he wanted to do with the land he owned.

"Then, if that's the case, I'd like the house itself to be donated to the surviving members of the Atrumier clan, namely Atrumier Senna and Atrumier Kiscamet," Lelouch stated. "They deserve a new home. However, I'd like the shelter that was built to remain as such for strays and those who have nowhere else to go if they are discharged or unable to become Soul Reapers."

"That is quite unusual," The Central Forty Six was perplexed by Lelouch's decision. "There still remains the matter of the other facilities within the home like the chess set, the observatory and the laboratory."

"If at all possible I'd like the Kido corps to have a temporary ban lifted on temporal displacement Kido and have those buildings added as part of the Department of Research and Development. If there is any money left over that needs to be refunded it, send me an invoice and I'll pay bay the Kuchiks and the Shibas in full.

"I am…perplexed, captain," one of the members spoke up, "You're…giving this fine villa away."

"Those who are strong have no need to boast their strength. I do not need a fancy living environment to prove what I am. My inner strength and the strength of inspiration given to me by those who trust me is all I need. While I truly did wish to use the House of Lamperouge to its fullest, I realize now, as a cause of my actions and any future actions I may take that I am truly not cut out to be a noble," Lelouch stated.

"Then if that is your will," the lead judge said from the top of the stairs, "since all of your requests are reasonable, so let it be written, so let it be done. Council dismissed."

When Yuna received word of what Lelouch had done she rushed over to the House of Lamperouge. She was intrigued by Lelouch's selflessness, especially since he was giving power back to those he had cut down once before. She was perplexed. She asked if Susanna wanted to follow, but, as expected of the silverette she knew that Lelouch knew what he was doing.

Yuna arrived on scene and observed Lelouch talking to an older woman with short silver hair in a bob-cut, a face that was starting to wrinkle and dark brown eyes. She was hunched over on a large stick and wearing a dirt brown cloak around the white garments she was wearing. Standing next to her was a girl who looked to be in her teens, but was much older with short strawberry blonde hair and amber eyes. She was dressed in an orange leotard with brown shorts over it and wearing sandals without socks. Lelouch appeared to be holding something in his hand, a locket of some sort.

"I am sorry for what happened to your son. I never meant for you and he to get caught up in your husband's mess," Lelouch told Kiscamet.

Kiscamet put her old wrinkling hands around Lelouch's right one. "You're not the one to blame Lamperouge-taicho. It is that man Zero that did all the damage, and Aizen. Do not blame yourself."

"I still orchestrated his death at the battle. You know that we could've tried to save him," Lelouch responded solemnly.

"Then why didn't you?" Senna snapped. "If you thought he was savable why didn't you try?"

"I don't think he wanted to be saved," Lelouch said, removing his hand from Kiscamet's feeble grip and opened the locket, "However, Atrumier Kiscamet-sama," Lelouch showed her the inscription, "your son loved you, and you Senna. He believed that what he was doing was for the pure and good of your family. And," Lelouch flipped the locket to its other compartment with his index finger, "he seemed to be happy."

Senna held her hands out to receive the locket from Lelouch. He dropped it in her hands, chain and all. "Nii-san," she held the locket tightly to her.

"Oh, for goodness sakes," Kiscamet smiled at the picture of Mia and Talbumosuke, "that boy."

"If there's anything I can do, to help you and your daughter rebuild, please let me know," Lelouch told them.

"Of course, thank you Lamperouge-taicho. We are…in your debt. I am glad you appeared before us. This means so much to Senna and me. We were going to take refuge in your shelter when it opened. We will keep it well cleaned and well-fed. I will rebuild the clan and Senna you had best start thinking about who you're going to marry, this clan needs money after all and I'm not getting any younger," Kiscamet told her.

"M-Mom," Senna flushed.

Lelouch smirked, "Well perhaps you'd like to enroll as a Soul Reaper Senna. The work pays well even if all you're doing is pushing paperwork around. Of course, since you're not a noble you'll have to go through the tests and everything like a normal student. I think…you could honor your brother that way. 'I remember what color my blood is'. I could pull strings, get you the best teachers, make it so that you're given all the opportunities you can. I won't exempt you from anything, but I'll try to see what I can do. It's the least I can do…for taking your brother's life."

"You should do it Senna, most clan heads are Soul Reapers. You would make a fine Soul Reaper."

"You don't have to push me mother," Senna looked down at the ground with a smile, "I was already thinking of doing it…for nii-san."

"Then I'll notify the academy and have you ready to go next academy year," Lelouch said, "Now if you'll excuse me there's some paperwork with my name on it back at my office."

"Of course, we shouldn't keep you for too long," Kiscamet bowed her head, "You take care now."

Lelouch smiled and waved and walked away, right up to Yuna. "What are you doing here?" he asked her in surprise.

"I was curious," she folded her arms, "It seemed uncharacteristic of you to be so charitable to former enemies."

Lelouch scowled, "I destroyed the Atrumier clan and all of its guards because of Rehten. I never meant for Talbumosuke and his family to get caught in the crossfire. Atrumier Talbumosuke was an aspiring young Soul Reaper. If he had worked hard instead of pushing himself he might be with us on our side. I don't blame him for the war, I blame Aizen. That man has poisoned more minds and defiled more souls than I care to count."

"Well he's gone now, like you always say, let's not dwell on the past," Yuna told him.

Lelouch nodded and was suddenly given a peck on the cheek from Yuna. "What's that for?"

"For being the man I've always known you to be," Yuna smiled at him. Lelouch simply smiled. "Have you thought about what this means for you, me, Susanna and Nemu yet?" she asked. "Isane's dropped out of the race for now; she said to tell you that Unohana needs her."

"I see. I haven't exactly figured it out yet, but I'm sure I'll figure it out," Lelouch said.

"Then as long as I have you to myself at the moment," Yuna tip-tapped her fingers along the back of Lelouch's shoulders, "What do you say you and I spend some quality time together in the shelter. No one's there right?"

"Having sex in a public place where anyone can just walk in?" Lelouch chuckled, "I thought Nemu was the sexual deviant."

Yuna smirked and stood behind Lelouch, leaning against him. "Oh come on, you're telling me it's just one big room. I know you better than that."

"I don't think I deserve to be rewarded after what I did," Lelouch said with a smirk on his face.

"Who says you're getting a reward? I am the hunter and you are my prey," Yuna said and nibbled playfully for a moment on Lelouch's neck.

Lelouch looked up at the setting sun. "Well why not? It'll be a little bit longer before Ichigo ships out. We can finish before then."

"Yay, good answer," Yuna said and dragged Lelouch away.

* * *

><p><strong>21:00 that evening<strong>

Yuna, Lelouch, Kukaku, Rangiku, Kaien, Vera, Rukia, Hisana and Ukitake were all gathered around the Senkaimon to see Ichigo and Tatsuki off.

"You take care of yourself Ichigo," Rukia told him.

"You know I will," Ichigo said hugging his cousin goodbye. Rukia walked back by the others. "Stay out of trouble," Ichigo told Lelouch.

Lelouch broke out into a grin and chuckled. "Worry more about yourself and just try to complete high school without any problems."

"Don't worry," Tatsuki slapped her hand on Ichigo's shoulder and rubbed it, "I'll shove his face in front of his textbooks if I have to."

"Well that's good," a voice not belonging to anyone currently assembled said kindly. Ichigo and the others all turned towards Ichigo's left and saw Kendra standing tall on top of a nearby pillar, "It's always nice to have someone you can rely on to have your back."

"Oh, Kendra-san," Ichigo was a little surprised to see her. From what he had been taught by Lelouch the Second Division normally kept to themselves and weren't the most social of Soul Reapers. He smiled warmly at her nonetheless. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you off, is that a problem?" Kendra snarked.

"Nah," Ichigo responded.

"It is odd that you came all the way out here though Kendra, I thought for sure you'd be leading the Patrol Corps after the several Soul Reapers whose Zanpakuto killed them," Ukitake responded.

"Naomi's taking up the slack work for the moment," Kendra said and then looked straight at Ichigo, "Besides, I have a habit of always staying on good terms with my comrades."

Ichigo smirked knowing that he now had a friend in Kendra. "You take care of yourself too then, you hear?"

"I always do," Kendra responded back.

Tatsuki looked at her watch, "Ichigo we should get going, your sister's curfew is in fifteen minutes."

"Ah crap, Dad's gonna grill me if Yuzu's been crying," Ichigo rubbed his neck. He headed off into the Senkaimon and gave a two finger salute as he left. Tatsuki followed suit behind him and then looked at Kendra with a glare.

"I've got my eye on you," she told the lieutenant.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're implying," Kendra responded with a serious stare.

"Whatever," Tatsuki said and disappeared into the Senkaimon. The gate closed and the area became dark, lit only by moonlight.

"Well he's gone, again," Rukia said, watching her cousin go.

"And you know what that means right. It's party time!" Kukaku exclaimed.

"I hear that!" Rangiku high fived her. The two women ran off.

"Oh for the love of creation, not again!" Kaien ran after his sister and her lieutenant.

"Well I suppose I should head back to Division two then, lots of paperwork with my name on it, and I need to relieve Naomi of temporary command of my forces" Kendra stretched.

"You might wanna hold off on that Kendra," Lelouch said, "I want you, Rukia and Vera in my office stat."

"Um…okay," the leader of the patrol corps stated, slightly confused. In Lelouch's office the three women stood around and Lelouch sat calmly at his desk.

"Lelouch-taicho is there something wrong?" Rukia asked.

"Well not wrong per say, but something that needs to be taken care of," Lelouch answered.

"Elaborate," Kendra folded her arms.

"Before this mess started, Head Captain Yamamoto called me into his office. He wanted to talk to me about a well-kept secret in the Soul Society, a man by the name of Ginjo Kugo," Lelouch stated.

"That name…rings a lot of bells," Kendra said seriously.

"It should for someone of your rank in the Second Division," Lelouch stated, "He was the first Substitute Soul Reaper," Lelouch stated, "the only other one in fact besides Ichigo that went on to become a full-fledged Soul Reaper and regain his powers after they were taken away to help out his donor, who was in a position similar to yours Rukia: Taka Natsumi, a former seated officer of Division Ten. As it currently stands, STRU just reported back a notification status on Ginjo's whereabouts: Karakura Town." Rukia and Kendra were both surprised. Lelouch continued, "The head captain not only wants Ginjo out of the picture, but he's also asked that Ichigo's loyalties be tested as well."

"I see and that's where I come in I suppose," Rukia stated.

Lelouch nodded, "Kendra, you're head of patrol troops. You're the scout and the lead combatant in the case of locating Ginjo. Rukia, your job is to keep Ichigo at bay, watch him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid and, ultimately, tell him nothing about what's going on," Lelouch said.

"I'll do my best," Kendra crossed her arm over her chest.  
>"Understood sir," Rukia nodded.<p>

Lelouch looked at Vera, "Vera you're my communicant. So to make sure that those two can do their jobs you're going to report back to me all relevant information and act to exactly what I tell you, got it?"

Vera simply saluted.

"Good, you three are dismissed."

"Oh this is gonna be great!" Rukia stretched with a smile on her face as the three women began to leave the division, "We get to go planet side. Whoo!"

"Someone's excited about this," Kendra chuckled.

"I…well…I like being in the world of the living," Rukia pushed her fingers together, "It's fun."

"You're such a child on the inside," Kendra laughed to herself. "You two are of the same division so I'll meet you at your Senkaimon."

Rukia nodded, "very well."

"Bye then," Kendra took off.

"Holy crap she's quick," Rukia noted.

Of course, what the girls didn't know was that it would be a while before they would actually get a handle on Kugo Ginjo and fate had a surprise in store for them that would last a while before they could even make any progress on their mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Hell<strong>

**Mount Lucifer**

In the eight circle of hell the base of the tallest mountain in the nine circles of hell, that stretched up through to the very top, but only accessible by the 8th and 4th circles, Mount Lucifer, stood. The mountain was shaped like a volcano made of brimstone covered in soot and ash with demonic black crystal jutting up from the ground. The mountain stood a massive eight kilometers tall and in the center of the mountain was a spire that stood along the flat surface of the top of the slopped mountain that stretched even higher into the air making the entire structure 12 kilometers in height.

Standing in front of the spire, at the top of the mountain, were two people. One individual, a visitor of the mountain, was a male Togabito by the name of Kokuto. He was wrapped in black bandages upon his head, neck and around his right eye. The other was an individual in a beige cloak wrapped around their person, obscuring their appearance from the waist up, but a squirrel tail could be seen sticking out of the back of the cloak. From beneath the cloak the person spoke to Kokuto in a deep, booming voice. "Kokuto, for what reason have you sought me out?" The squirrel-tailed individual asked him.

"Rita-sama, I bring news to you that I know you would want to hear. Five Togabito: Shuren, Taikon, Garogai, Gunjo and Murakumo are planning on escaping your ladyship's grasp. I…for the salvation of a part of my soul would like to assist in their capture," Kokuto told her.

Rita looked at Kokuto as he knelt down on one knee in front of her. Kokuto was one of the stronger Togabito in hell, one of the Top 200. His sentence was heavy: 500 years. He was incarcerated for murders against other people for the murder of his sister. This was 130 years ago. Rita studied the man beneath her and she decided to grant him the chance he desired. "Very well," she said and pulled down her hood, revealing her face. Since the last time she had seen Unohana, Rita hadn't seemed to have aged a single day. She looked as youthful as ever. There was not a gray hair in sight, no wrinkles upon her face. Rita pushed the folds of her cloak away from her arms and over her shoulders. She snapped her fingers and her staff appeared in her hand. She held it in front of Kokuto the tip of the triangle pointing at him the rings sagging towards the ground. "I will grant you this chance at salvation, Kokuto. However, I hope you know what will happen if you choose to betray my trust."

"Fear not my lady," Kokuto said with a sly smirk, "I know."

"Very well," Rita said. She pulled her staff away from Kokuto's face and levitated her staff in front of her and clapped her hands in front of her. The staff gave off a bright light and Rita closed her eyes as she chanted. "In the name of the father, by the powers invested in she who controls the nine circles, my voice cries out to the sky. This sinner before me, Shapikni Kokuto, I grant thee, one temporary, monitored passage out of hell to aid my kind against the forces that would do them great harm to stop the sinner Kenzo Shuren. So let it be written," Rita opened her eyes, "So let it be done!" Rita spread her hands apart and her staff slammed into the ground. Kokuto could feel his body becoming lighter as the chains that bound him no longer felt heavy. He flexed his hand. Rita then snapped her fingers and the door to her spire opened. "Make yourself at home, Kokuto," she told him. "When the time comes I will send you to stop the invasion."

"Thank you, Rita-sama," Kokuto praised and went inside. As he took the lift below ground he smirked. _Wow, that was easier than I thought. Sucker. _Rita had no idea of the chain of events she had just unleashed.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And thus ends the Reapers and Heralds arc. Let me get a few things out of the way right now. For starters, as many of you might have noticed if you looked at my profile before reading this, Vera won the poll so she's going to Karakura Town. However, since Kendra was my default, and she's my personal favorite of my OCs she's going too. And also yes I am aware of Kokuto's surname. In fact, that's on purpose and his relationship with a certain silverette will be revealed later, but I think some of you might be able to guess it now. **

**The next arc, the Different Bonds arc, as I am going to be calling it is going to be based around the 4****th**** Bleach Movie, but there are elements are widely different from the movie itself. This arc is going to rock! I am really looking forward to it especially since I know the last two chapters will thoroughly blow your mind. I am not sticking strictly to the movie's script, but many elements will be seen in the movie. After all I gotta have some stations of the canon in there. What stations those will be I'll keep a secret for those of you who haven't seen the movie. However, I encourage all of you to see it or, at the very least, episode 299 of the anime or Imaginary #1 of Bleach which are coordinated with the movie. I will be incorporating them as well into the arc and, rest assured things will be interesting in the coming arc. **

**Also, don't let the fact that I've brought Ginjo up now confuse you. The Fullbringer arc will happen, but not for a few arcs. Also, chill the fuck out because I'm not going to have Ichigo lose his powers. The Fullbringer arc, much like the Different Bonds arc will be largely different from its canon counterpart. **

**And, yes, I did just yank your chain with the Harem ending. Mwahaha I am a troll. Also, for those of you that haven't read the newest newsletter I might have a girlfriend soon, I just had a date with someone I met online today so if I start going steady with this person Soul Chess will suffer in favor of romance, but, come hell or highwater it will be finished. This is draconichero20 and I'll see you next time).**


	106. Different Bonds: Kendra & Ichigo's loss

**(A/N: So as it turns out I rushed into things quickly so this girl and I are just going to sit in the friend zone for now and see where it leads, at least I'm hoping that's what's going to happen. God damn it I have worse…yeah I am NOT going to finish that sentence. Well whatever, I just came back from a shopping trip and now I'm giving you this new chapter. Enjoy).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

**Karakura Town**

**23:00**

Vera, Kendra and Rukia had all made it through the Senkaimon about a half hour ago. Rather than bother Ichigo or any of the others on a school night, the three ladies set up their bags at Urahara's for the evening and decided they'd simply surprise Ichigo at his high school the next day. Kendra, for one, was not looking forward to mingling.

"Why what's wrong?" Rukia asked her. She was dressed in the school uniform of Ichigo's school she had kept.

Kendra, already in Gigai and dressed for bed, her hair down and shining and her green emerald eyes sparkling pointed at her body. Kendra was wearing a grape purple robe with a white sash tied around it. She was wearing a plain blue t-shirt and some bell bottom black jeans underneath it. "You and Vera weren't in my academic year or one of my kohais." Kendra had been a Soul Reaper longer than both. "Boys, and even some girls, always look at me like I'm a sex object. It's annoying and I feel like less of a woman because of it. I'm in an educational facility to learn not have wild sex."

"So you're a virgin then?" Rukia teased.

"N-no!" Kendra flushed. "I…after I became a full-fledged…it's none of your business!" She cleared her throat. "It's just that chivalry is so dead in today's day and age," Kendra spread open her arms, "If I'm going to be with someone I want them to like me for me not stare at me and get an erection. That's why I cover myself with a facemask and pin my hair up. That way people take me seriously. I want to be seen as a woman of war not as a damsel."

Rukia smiled, "I hear you there…except about wanting to be a woman of war. This is just a job for me."

"You're still young, but then again everyone is also different. For me though," Kendra smiled arms folded, "there's nothing like sinking my Zanpakuto into the back of a hollow or slapping the handcuffs or binding Kido on a rogue Soul Reaper."

Vera just sat and listened. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a bloody picture of a star inscribed inside a pentagon on it and a black miniskirt. For her and Kendra, Urahara had promised that he have school uniforms for them by the next morning. Vera looked down at her right hand and flexed it. Although it was a fake body, while in her Gigai, Vera could see out of her damaged eye and her prosthetic hand was organic. If not for the fact that she was around other people it would've brought a tear to the red head's eye.

Once the three of them were all settled down for the evening it was time to decide who would go out on patrol for the evening. After several repeated games of Rock/Paper/Scissors, Vera finally lost and was currently walking the streets of Karakura Town, sing a tune out loud. In the World of the Living, no one could see or hear her, so even if she passed other people, it was like she was alone.

"Out on patrol underneath the moonlit night," Vera sang, "Ohhhh, everything's gonna be alright. Ohhhh I'm the bane of evil's might. The world's gonna be safe until the breaking of dawn's light."

_**You're awfully chipper, **_Chi Kamisori commented, _**I guess you must be happy to be with your senpai.**_

_Rukia's been good to me while I've been in Squad Thirteen, _Vera responded, _Also I'm just happy Lelouch-taicho picked me for this mission. I mean, I'm usually the one that stays out of the way and does nothing. I feel great to be given such a responsibility. And it's the first time I've been out of the Soul Society in so long. _Vera twirled around. _I just feel liberated. _

_**Well let's do our best then, you know I'm here if you need me. **_Chi Kamisori told her master.

_Yes, _Vera noted.

The evening was quiet for the most part. Ichigo showed up at one point, but Vera was able to get her point across that she had things under control. Ichigo knew who she was, Lelouch had told him about her and all of the other people that revered him during breaks in training during the Winter War. All very had to do was give Ichigo the sign for 'Shoo' and give him an okay signal and he got the message of, "You don't have to be here tonight. I've got this." Vera also produced the phone symbol using her pinky and thumb and then pointed from her to Ichigo to give the message of "If I need you I'll signal for you."

With that the teen went home and Vera was on patrol by herself. The night was rather low action so while she did respect Ichigo's skill, on a school night, he wasn't needed out here. Of course, things were about to get a whole lot less simple.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Lucifer's lowest basement<strong>

**Rita's Bedroom**

Bedroom might be subjective. Rita's humble little sleeping quarters were that of a cave that was lit up by torch light if she willed it through a finger snap. Besides just having a twin sized bed she also had a large computer database and currently it was going off with an alert. The signal being emitted was that a sinner had escaped from hell.

Annoyed from being woken up from her beauty rest, Rita dragged herself over to her apparatus and sat down in front of it to see what the racket was about. Like the Soul Society itself, Rita's technology was always advancing so her apparatus was touch-sensitive. She tapped the screen and opened the alert to see which sinner had escaped.

_Let's see here, number six hundred and five: Shrieker, location Karakura Town. _Rita tapped open Karakura Town's status and checked for all spiritual beings in the area. Upon seeing that there were three Gotei officers, one of which was a certified vice-captain, and the other two vice-captain level, she closed the apparatus and crawled back into bed. "They can handle it," Rita pulled the blanket over her body, "No reason for me to go out there."

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

Vera continued to walk through Karakura Town when she felt a chill through the air. She sniffed the air. _Something's not right, _She frowned.

_**Sensed that too did you? **_Chi Kamisori asked.

_You already picked it up? _Vera asked back.

_**I've got sharper senses than you do, especially when it comes to a creature out for blood and not just one that's hungry. Stay on your toes Vera-chan, I don't want anything to happen to you. **_Chi Kamisori warned.

Vera simply nodded and proceeded with caution. She walked into the bustling streets and saw a plus, in the form of a woman in her mid-thirties running across a crosswalk. Vera dropped down and wordlessly gave her a Konso. However, she noticed that the bloodthirsty presence was drawing close. Vera barely had time to dodge when it dropped down on her.

The creature was all black and it had a white mask, but not like a hollows. This mask was more sinister and it was shaped like a tarantula's face. Its feet were white and it had skinny white arms with tucked in wing flaps. It laughed and its laugh was disturbing. "You're a quick little Soul Reaper," he laughed, "I thought I'd get you right there, but I guess I wasn't quick enough."

_This spiritual pressure…this this is no hollow, but it seems like it might've been one at some point and worse it's at my level, maybe a little bit stronger. It doesn't matter. _Vera swung her Zanpakuto out and prepared to fight. "Cut deeply, Chi Kamisori!" Vera called out her Zanpakuto and fired off the bladed attachment at the creature before her. It swatted it away with its bare hands. _What? _

"Sorry little red soul reaper, but that's not gonna work on me," the creature said and laughed again. Vera was then noticing a bunch of frogs coming up around her. It was like Egypt's second plague. Vera remembered these creatures from Rukia's stories.

"Shrieker," she gasped and got away as quickly as she could from the frogs, but Shrieker appeared behind her and punched her in the back and slammed her into the ground, before picking her up jumping into the air and slamming her down onto a building.

Shrieker was surprised that Vera knew his name. He was a run of the mill hollow. Only two people should know him. "You, how do you know who I am?" He shouted at Vera. "Answer me!"

Vera responded by spitting on his mask and glaring defiantly.

"Soul Reaper bitch!"

"Tsugi no Mai: Hakuren," A blast of ice came shooting through the air and froze Shriker's fist, surprising him. On top of that a taller, slimmer figure appeared before Shriker and kicked him so hard in the wrist he was forced to let go of Vera. Kendra and Rukia had arrived. After breaking Vera free Kendra turned and smashed the bottom of her foot into Shrieker's face, pushing him away.

"You okay?" Kendra asked. Vera merely nodded. Rukia formed up next to the tall, slim vice-captain.

Shrieker smashed his arm against the back of the rooftop and shook it off. He then saw Rukia. "Y-you! I've been waiting for you?"

"Friend of yours?" Kendra asked.

"I don't have friends that ugly or those that attack my subordinates," Rukia stated.

"Shrieker," Vera merely said.

"But that's…not possible," Rukia looked back at Vera.

Shrieker laughed, "Oh, but it's very true miss Soul Reaper. You see, I've come back from the depths of hell, to do battle with you. I'm a Togabito."

"Togabito, but you can't come out of hell," Rukia said with shock.

"Who cares why it happened," Kendra said, whipping out her Zanpakuto, "Let's just kick his ass and send him back where he belongs. We can worry about the Hows later."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Rukia stated.

"Of course I'm right," Kendra said, smirking behind her facemask. "Kill from the Shadows, Akuma Ansatsu. I'll take this guy on point, back me up." Kendra said and rushed into battle against Shrieker.

With her small dagger she darted towards the Togabito and swung wide with her dagger. Shrieker jumped back and to the side and belted a right hook on Kendra, but the brunette ducked low slid along the ground, until she was underneath the creature and then spun on the ground, creating an updraft, pushed her hands to the ground popped Shrieker right into the air as she handstand kangaroo kicked him right in the groin.

The most painful, yet laughable yell of pain came from Shrieker as he shouted out to his nuts feeling like they just got hit with a sledgehammer. Rather than follow him into the air Kendra let Rukia take the follow up.

"Hado 73: Soren Sokatsui!" Rukia blasted the Kido into Shrieker and blasted her away from him. Kendra followed up with a long moving flash step and crescent kicked her heel into Shrieker's abdomen.

On the ground Vera prepared a follow up. "Bakudo 37: Tsuriboshi," Vera created the net using several street lamps and Shrieker was relaunched into the air at Kendra and Rukia.

"Rain down!" With the Shikai command Kendra unleashed several fireballs upon the Togabito.

Rukia began dancing around her partner like she was performing a waltz. "Yottsu no Mai: Byakuren!" The many flower petals blasted into Shrieker. Fire and ice dominated the Togabito and he was burned and frostbitten in the middle of the air. Vera had to provide the final strike. She revved up her Zanpakuto and then released the attack just as Rukia and Kendra's attacks ended. The attack dug into his back, but didn't seem to do more than stick into his back and slice it.

All three girls knew that something was up and then retreated to a nearby roof as Vera called back her launchable spikey pinwheel. "Should we call Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"We might have to," Kendra answered.

"Yes, bring any reinforcements you want," Shrieker was already behind the women on the other side of the roof, fist clenched arm outstretched, "I'll crush you all." He blasted a bunch of leech bombs at the three of them. The trio scattered. "That's right, run, run," Shrieker cackled.

"Having fun?" An friendly, upbeat voice stated.

"Why yes I…" Shrieker realized he couldn't be talking to someone not on his side and turned to see a dark skinned woman with yellow eyes and violet hair in a ponytail dressed up in a sleeveless Shihakusho with an orange jacket over it. He turned away from the woman only to get punched so hard in the stomach, but by an open palmed strike. "Wh-who are you?" Shrieker turned to face her, but she was already behind him again.

"Me? I'm the former captain of Squad Two," she replied, "Shihoin Yoruichi." She kicked Shrieker hard in the back.

_Yoruichi-taicho, _Kendra smiled seeing her former superior come to their aid. Now they'd win this for sure.

"Former captain you say?" Shrieker asked, thinking the fight was about to become easy only to take an uppercut to the stomach.

"Yeah," Yoruichi said and slid the back of her arm up Shrieker's body and grabbed the top of his black coat and threw him onto the ground, "But I didn't get my reiatsu taken away so this is going to be no picnic big guy," she smiled down at him. She stomped on his chest. "Tag, you're it." She stated. She darted across the roof only to see a hellgate open. Shrieker was preparing to retreat.

"Oh no you don't!" Kendra shouted, "Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro!" Shrieker was immobilized.

If he wasn't wearing a mask Shrieker's expression would've shown fear. Yoruichi rushed over, picked him up and tossed him into the air. She prepped a Kido spell. "Hado 88: Hiryugekizoku Shinteinraiho!" Yoruichi's attack blasted the crap out of Shrieker and destroyed him.

Yoruichi dropped to the ground and the hellgate sealed itself.

Kendra, Vera and Rukia all stood around her. "Thanks for that, Yoruichi-taicho, we were in a tight spot there."

"Don't sell yourself short," Yoruichi brushed the right side of her bangs out of her eyes, "If you weren't affected by Gentei Kaijo Kendra you could've easily taken that guy. And it's just Yoruichi, Kendra. I'm not your taicho anymore."

"You'll always be taicho to me," Kendra smiled in admiration.

"How did you know we were in trouble?" Rukia asked.

"Soifon picked up on it, but she has to teach so I came out here," Yoruichi said and smiled, "For what it's worth you three handled yourself pretty well. Nevertheless," she spoke with a serious look on her face, "You should report this to Lelouch. Togabito breaking out of hell is not a rare occurrence; it's never happened before. Your investigation on Ginjo Kugo, I think, can be suspended until then."

Kendra was surprised, "How did you…"

"Three Soul Reapers with one being the leader of Patrol Corps and the other being the closest to the current Substitute Soul Reaper, Kurosaki Ichigo, yeah there's no other explanation for that, plus an extra really," Yoruichi stated with a smirk.

"That's some sharp intuition," Rukia complimented.

Yoruichi nodded, "Anyway I guess I should head back. You ladies carry on and stay well, okay?" The trio nodded in acknowledgement and Yoruichi left.

* * *

><p><strong>Hell, Circle #5<strong>

Szayel and Kira were in the midst of getting their asses handed to them by none other than their old superior: Atrumier Talbumosuke. He was fighting them, unarmed not even going for his Zanpakuto. Kira and Szayel, at first, didn't understand why their former lord was so hostile. Did he honestly blame them for everything? However, as they fell from circle four to circle four, Talbumosuke landed in front of them and picked up Szayel by the throat.

"Atrumier-sama…what has you enraged, please there's no need for such anger," Szayel pleaded.

"I've heard you have information on Mia. Talk." Talbumosuke said preparing a Shakkaho and aiming it at Szayel's face.

"I don't know all that much. I…Kira and I saw her in passing in circle 6. We haven't done anything with her honest sire," Szayel was terrified.

Talbumosuke let go of his rage. He knew Szayel better than to lie to his face. Maybe someone else's, but not his, Szayel liked life. Talbumosuke threw Szayel to the ground. "I believe you," he said and began to walk away. He looked stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Take care of yourselves and if you have information like that, you look for me. I am Togabito number three. You are number two eighty eight, Szayel, so unless you would like me to rip you a new one, you start spreading word that you're looking for me so we don't have a 'misunderstanding' like this again. Is that clear?"

"Yes my lord, understood my lord," Szayel said pushing himself up off the ground a little.

Talbumosuke left immediately.

"That was a close call," Kira pushed himself up off the ground and helped Szayel to his feet. The two novenas had been hanging out with each other ever since they met up in the coliseum on circle two. The rule in Hell was kill or be killed so some weaker Togabito paired up with others to make themselves less vulnerable to attack. Szayel and Kira had become an unlikely duo after Szayel learned how to attain Segunda Etapa just from watching Kira do it enough times. The less said about how it looks the better. The number system in hell was devised similarly to how Aizen had devised the Espada. All Togabito, upon entering hell were given an identification number by the Hell's Will System. The numbers ran from 1 to however many sinners were in hell and the lower the number the more powerful the togabito was considered by the Kushanada and, of course, Rita as she was the one who devised the system.

Rita herself was rarely known to exist by the denizens in hell, most thought her to be something of a legend, or a myth. After all, not many wanted to think that there could be something stronger than the Kushanada who could curbstomp any Togabito below #50. Only Togabitos with ranks higher than 1000 were considered to be standard Captain level or higher. The top 200 were all above standard captain level and the Top 50 were nightmares that only the strongest of Soul Reapers: like the Royal Guard, Unohana, and Yamamoto, were considered to be able to handle. The top 10 were even worse. Any member of the top 10 was considered a legend in their own right. Upon entering hell most Togabito naturally became stronger from the constant fighting and, of course, Togabito were resistant to Soul Reaper attacks so even Head Captain Yamamoto using Bankai would be hard pressed against a member of the top 10. As Talbumosuke had mentioned, he was number 3. His sensei, Aizen, was number 2. Szayel, as Talbumosuke had mentioned, was number 288. Kira was number 209.

The number one Togabito was scantly heard of. Many of the sinners, especially those not within the top 1000 didn't know spit about the strongest sinner. Many even started to consider that the number 1 spot, much like Rita, was also a myth. Aizen and Talbumosuke, the second and third strongest, were so powerful that no one wanted to consider how anyone could be more powerful than them consistently. Ranks below 1000 vibrated constantly, but once someone had secured themselves in the top 50 it had almost never changed.

There were only a few facts known about the current number 1. Fact #1: the current number one's gender was unknown. Fact #2: The current number one killed any Togabito he/she faced and it was done so quickly his/her opponent often didn't know he/she was there or that he/she was the number one until it was too late. Fact #3: The current number one kept his/her face concealed by a black mantle allowing only his/her nose and lips to be seen, but no one could get close enough to tell much else. Fact #4: The current number one had held his/her position for 148 years. Fact #5: The current number one had the ability to become stronger by absorbing the powers of other Togabito by drinking their blood or absorbing cursed artifacts that often were taken into hell and placed in various circles. Fact #6: the rest of the current top twenty had never had an encounter with the current number one and upon becoming the current number one the current number one slaughtered and took in the power of the former top twenty just to prove his/ her ability.

But enough about the number one and the high tiered Togabito, the current matter at hand involved Szayel and Kira wondering what to do next. They had been taken by surprise by Talbumosuke and now were wondering their next step. In hell, usually there were only five things to ever do: fight in the arena, run from Kushanada, kill other Togabito, reduce your sentencing by doing good deeds, or stir up your own fun.

However, Szayel and Kira didn't have to worry about stirring up their own fun. Fun just found them. Togabito number one eighty eight, Shuren appeared on top of a nearby cliff, along with his allies: Taikon, number 241, Gunjo, number 266, Garogai, number 215, and Murakumo, number 322.

"Looks like we just found some new meat," Kira said getting raring to go, but Szayel grabbed his arm.

"Wait," his weaker, but more intelligent partner said, "Let's ask questions first. These men are strong, one stronger than you. Perhaps we can expand the size of our group." Kira dropped the animosity and let Szayel do the talking. "Greetings fellow Togabito," Szayel spoke out, "Who are you all?"

"You don't have to mind these dolts," Shuren said stepping forward, "But I am Shuren, Togabito number one eighty eight. I am the strongest Togabito predominant in Circle number five. You two seem strong."

"Yes we do appear to be relatively on the same level," Szyael pushed in his glasses, "Is there something we can help you with, Shuren?"

"My followers and I are after a common goal: we seek to free ourselves from hell. We will tear open a hell gate and escape this place," Shuren stated, "Would you like to join us in our conquest."

"Escape hell and then what? Wreak havoc on the world of the living perhaps?" Kira asked and laughed. "No better yet, we'll go into the Soul Society and kill those blasted Soul Reapers. NO! Even better, we'll do both!" Kira laughed maniacally. "You want us. I'm in." Kira stated.

"Well, I don't want to be left alone, I guess I'm in to," Szayel pushed in his glasses. "What's the plan?"

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**02:00**

**Soul Society**

Upon receiving Vera's report Lelouch mentioned this to the Head Captain and an emergency meeting was held between the captains.

"Lamperouge Lelouch, please repeat to the rest of the captains what you told me," Yamamoto stated.

"Yes sir," Lelouch stood up straight, "I received a report from Ukitake Vera, currently stationed in the World of the Living with Otamachi Kendra and Shiba Rukia about a Togabito loose in the World of the Living."

"A Togabito?" Ukitake was surprised.

"This is a very serious matter," Unohana stated, "This has never happened before has it?" she asked Yamamoto.

"No it has not," Yamamoto glared.

"Could something be amiss in hell?" Hitsugaya inquired.

"Quite unlikely, the Kushanada, the guardians of the gates, should have that place locked down. This might just be a onetime thing," Shunsui stated and was pretty much hoping for.

"Let us not jump to conclusions we cannot be certain of," Yamamoto thundered.

"Hirako's group is still in Karakura Town. If anything happens we can—"

"We cannot!" Yamamoto interrupted Lelouch. "When it comes to hell, hollowfication is a serious matter. We cannot ask them to do anything of the sort. In the event of another attack I would like this matter handled by Gotei officers only if it means doing a shakedown run into hell. That includes the Substitute Soul Reaper Kurosaki Ichigo, especially with the looming threat of Ginjo Kugo drawing ever near. We must be ready in case these problems clash simultaneously."

Lelouch pondered the matter for a moment, "So then, would it be all right if I took a small task force with me, namely the vice-captains of my squad and squad seven: Mastumoto Rangiku and Shapikni Susanna. In the event of needing to go into hell the three of us, plus my current advance unit will take the matter into our hands."

Things were silent for a little while until Yamamoto said, "That is agreeable if the captain of Squad seven will also permit it."

Yuna folded her arms. "I have no problem with it."

"Then let it be. You are permitted to dispatch at your discretion Lamperouge-taicho, but I would like you to leave as soon as possible," Yamamoto told him.

"Yes sir," Lelouch nodded. The captains were dismissed. Yamamoto went into his office and prepared to send a message to the Soul King to send a message to Rita to see if there was any trouble that she could make him aware of so that there could be more information given on the situation. It would take a few days to go through the proper channels and a few more to come back, but there was no harm in checking.

_Super powered nobles, Zanpakuto rebelling and now hell is having issues. I am seriously getting far to old for this kind of crap._

* * *

><p><strong>09:00<strong>

**Kurosaki Clinic**

Ichigo stood alongside his sisters in front of his house as his dad waited for Ryuken to pull up in his car. The two were on their way to a national medical conference, an important trip that could be good for both the local clinic and the town hospital. For a bumbling father, Isshin certainly knew how to dress sharply. He was in a white business suit and white dress pants with a black dress shirt and a sharp red tie.

Yuzu, as usual, was playing the motherly role. "You're sure you have everything you need Otou-san, you have all of your clothes packed and all of your belongings."

"Yuzu, I'm fine," Isshin laughed, "really."

"Just make sure," she puffed up her cheeks. She counted out on her fingers. "Watch?"

"Check," Isshin showed off his chrome analog watch.

"Cell phone?"

"Check," Isshin said pulling it out of his pocket.

"Wallet with credit cards, business cards and emergency cash?"

"Check," Isshin swapped the cell phone for the wallet.

Ryuken honked the horn impatiently for the delay.

"I'll be right there," Isshin shouted at the white haired director, "Hold your horses." He sighed and then looked back at his children. "You kids be good all right, daddy will be back in about a week or so."

"Oh, no, please, don't cut your trip short on our account," Karin said with a hint of sarcasm. "Maybe with you out of the house we might get some peace in the morning for once." That part she said seriously and with a smirk on her face.

"You just enjoy your trip," Ichigo told his father. He and his dad gave each other a manly hug and for once his father didn't try to put him in a headlock or something, possibly due to the fact that he didn't want to ruin his suit. Still holding onto his son Isshin spoke to Ichigo, "I'm counting on you boy. You're the man of the house while I'm gone."

"Dad, nothing's going to happen relax. You're acting like Britannia's going to invade the country or creatures from the depths of hell are going to rise up and attack us," Ichigo would soon learn that he shouldn't have said either of those things.

Isshin let go of his son. "Well you kids be good then." Isshin said and then fumbled around in his pocket. "Let's see now," Ryuken honked again, "I'm coming, I'm coming keep your pants on!" He continued to fumble and mumble as he searched his person, "Ah here we are," He pulled out and put the keys to the family car in Ichigo's hand. "I know you still only have your permit," he leaned close and whispered to Ichigo, "but if you don't get pulled over it's like no one knows." He gave Ichigo a hearty pat on the shoulder.

"Trust me the only way that car's going to get wrecked is if Kukaku gets near it," Ichigo stated with a smirk.

Ryuken honked again. "All right! All right!" Isshin said and grumbled as he carried his briefcase.

"Have fun!" Yuzu called.

"And keep your hands off the nurses!" Ichigo shouted. "We don't need a repeat of the '97 convention."

"Why what happened at the '97 convention?" Yuzu asked innocently.

"Nothing you need to know," Ichigo waved his hand flippantly. Isshin got in the car, strapped himself in, gave a thumb's up to his kids and was gone. Ichigo then took a deep breath. "So, since dad gave me the car you guys wanna a lift to school?"

"I'll take the bus thanks," Karin said. It wasn't that she didn't trust Ichigo's driving ability, but Elementary school didn't start for a little while and while Ichigo might have wanted to drive across town and get to school early, Karin preferred arriving 10 minutes to the bell.

"I'll drive with you onii-chan," Yuzu brightened up.

"Sure, get your things," Ichigo said.

He and Yuzu piled into the car, but Ichigo stopped her as she tried to get into the passenger's seat. "Whoa, uh uh, back of the car," he jabbed his thumb behind him, "You're not big enough yet Yuzu."

"But onii-chan," Yuzu whined.

"Hey, I'm already taking a risk on my permit by driving without dad in the car, besides you could get hurt by the airbag," Ichigo told her. Yuzu pouted, but did as she was told. She knew Ichigo meant well.

As they drove they happened to pass Orihime and Tatsuki who were stopped at the same juncture Ichigo was at a red light for. He honked. "Hey!" he called. "Hop in."

After a bit of a discussion, which was brief since they had about 20 seconds to a minute, Tatsuki and Orihime decided to pile into the car with Ichigo and take a chance. Orihime got in the passenger's seat. Tatsuki got in back with Yuzu. The ride was mostly silent, but it was comfortable at least.

Ichigo dropped Yuzu off at school first and then made his way to high school. He didn't have a parking permit, since he wasn't a senior, so he parked a few blocks down from the school by the park where there was plenty of public parking and he, Tatsuki and Orihime all piled into the school.

They were much earlier for all three of them and it was rare that they would arrive together, but stranger things had happened so no one paid much attention, except for perhaps Shinji and the other Visoreds.

"Morning Ichigo," Shinji said to him.

"Morning Hirako," Ichigo greeted back.

"You seem in a good mood, I'm almost crushed to have to inadvertently kill it," Shinji laughed.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo said crossly.

"Well you see I was talking to Kisuke this morning and apparently we've got some 'new arrivals'," Shinji told him.

"Wonderful," Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"One of them is Rukia-san, I know that much, but the other two haven't been here before so they might have trouble adjusting, so you might have to play host," Hirako told him.

"Oh that's great," Ichigo massaged his temples.

"You two seem to be in good spirits today," Uryu walked up to Shinji and Ichigo.

"Nice pun," Shinji leaned up against the wall. Uryu smirked.

"What's got you in a good mood?" Ichigo asked.

"Besides the fact that I don't have to deal with my father's nagging for the next week or so," Uryu grinned, "I'd say that," he jerked his head and Ichigo and Shinji looked down at the other side of the hall.

"Whoa," Shinji barely was able to get above a whisper.

From the other side of the hall walked a woman looking about as young as Hirako did. She had long flowing brown hair and was dressed in the Karakura School Uniform. It tugged tightly to her body showing off her very slim, well-toned, model like figure. Her breasts might've been smaller than Orihime's by a large margin, but all the boys in the hallway, and some girls (including Chizuru), were following her with their eyes. She had a faint smile upon her face as the boys fell over in rows as if her hotness sent an arrow through their heart.

"Yes the second floor finally got its lighting fixed," Uryu responded.

"Uryu are your glasses on right?" Shinji asked.

"I believe so," Uryu shot a troll face at Shinji.

"Screw you dude," Shinji responded.

There was silence in the hallway as the young woman approached Ichigo and Shinji. "Been awhile Hirako," she winked at him "And good to see you too Kurosaki."

"You two know this woman?" Uryu was shocked.

"I don't…think so, but…wait a minute," Hirako closed his eyes and examined the woman's face, "I never forget the face of a pretty girl." He rubbed his chin only for him to finally recognize the reiatsu the young woman was emitting. "Oh wow, Kendra," Shinji smiled widely, "I hardly recognized you."

"K-Kendra?" Ichigo's face was red. Kendra looked nothing like this when he saw her in the Soul Society.

"Who is she?" Uryu stressed.

"Oh right, you weren't there," Ichigo scratched his head. "This is—"

Kendra interrupted Ichigo and held out her hand to Uryu, "Otamachi Kendra, Vice-captain of Squad 2. You must be the Quincy in this region, Mr…"

"Uryu, Ishida Uryu," Uryu shook Kendra's hand. His heart was beating fast a little, though Kendra tended to have that effect on most men.

"Hey what's going on out here?" Keigo poked his head out, "What's with all the si…lence?" Keigo saw Kendra and the faint smile on her face, but to him it was like the glistening smile of a goddess. In his mind she was turning towards him as her long chocolate brown hair swished against her and blew him a kiss. None of this was, of course, actually happening. "H-hi." Keigo was speechless.

"Oh, yeah this is Keigo. He's the 'normal' one," Ichigo used quotes to signify that Keigo didn't have any knowledge of the other side.

"I see, seems like the usual members of your age group," she said and then used the other door rather than asking Keigo to move to step inside.

"What are you all just going to completely ignore me?" a voice called out from behind the group.

Ichigo turned to see Rukia and another girl standing behind him, Shinji and Uryu. "Oh, Rukia, didn't even know you were there."

"So I noticed," she said.

"Who's your friend?" Uryu asked.

Rukia gestured to Vera, "This is Ukitake Vera, my kohai in rank, but Senpai in experience." Vera bowed in acknowledgement of her presence. "She doesn't say much except when she's by herself. I was just explaining that to Fong-sensei."

Ichigo hadn't been properly introduced to Vera before. "Why? Is she shy?"

"No one knows, not even Lelouch-sensei," Rukia responded.

"That's unusual," Ichigo scratched his head, "That guy usually has all the answers."

"Wait, you said Ukitake didn't you?" Shinji asked.

"Oh, she's adopted. There was an incident about forty years ago. I'd rather not talk about it here in a public place where just 'anyone' can hear about it," Rukia said.

"Oh, I get it. You can tell us later," Shinji said.

"Yeah at the same time we can meet up at the Urahara shop and you can tell us why you're here," Ichigo said.

"Of course," Rukia said.

Inside the classroom, Keigo dragged his heels and walked up to Kendra as she stared out the window. It was the first time he had ever been shy around a woman. Usually, like Kon, he just leapt at a hot chick like a pervert, but it was like Kendra's charm was connected to her reiatsu. Not really, but with the snail speed at which it took boys to approach her it sometimes seemed that way.

"E-Excuse me…um…Miss…" Keigo bowed his head.

"Kendra, Otamachi Kendra," Kendra said with a plain look on her face.

"Yes um...Otamachi-san. I…uh…are you new here?" Keigo asked.

"I just transferred from where Rukia-san is from. She's here too you know," Kendra said.

"Oh Rukia's back too, that's good to know," Keigo rubbed his head, "Um, so hey if you're not busy if you need to be shown around town or anything."

"Oh, that's fine," Kendra smiled faintly. She looked out into the hall. "I think I already have an escort."

"Oh, yes, I suppose Rukia sort of knows her way around here doesn't she?" Keigo laughed nervously not realizing that Kendra's eyes were honed in on Ichigo.

"Ah, w-well hey, um I'd love to buy you lunch if you're still settling down, y'know," Keigo said.

"I know what you're trying to do Keigo," Kendra looked right at him, "It's not going to work. You're like all boys," she said and pressed her fingers up against Keigo's heart, "You've been shot through the heart by love," Kendra was only pretending, but upon pretending to fire Keigo went flying back into the wall. Kendra blew on her fingers. Ichigo and his friends had happened to see that.

"We're all in agreement that that just defied every bit of law of reality or that Keigo is a drama queen right?" Ichigo asked. Everyone seemed to nod their heads.

Soon the day got started and Soifon introduced Kendra and Vera. Everyone already knew Rukia. Vera took a seat in the corner near Mizuiro. Rukia sat in her usual spot behind Ichigo. Kendra took her seat on Ichigo's opposite side (Hirako sat on his right side). The seat was occupied originally, but when Kendra asked nicely the student already sitting there was more than willing to give it to her. It was times like that that Kendra made use of her charms.

From the other side of the room, Tatsuki was on edge, she thought Kendra might be up to something with Ichigo, but she just stared out the window for most of the class period so Tatsuki dropped her guard. Kendra of course hadn't taken a seat next to Ichigo for more practical reasons than Tatsuki was thinking. While Uryu was far more intelligent than Ichigo, he sat towards the front. Kendra knew that she'd have an easier time whispering to Ichigo for assistance if she needed help understanding something than if she sat next to the smarter students like Uryu, Chad or Orihime. Also she needed to stick close to Ichigo and Rukia so they could all meet up at Urahara's, as had been discussed, to explain, sort of, what they were doing there.

Most of the mission was classified, but they were allowed to tell Ichigo the following: Kendra was a scout and that Ichigo shouldn't butt into her part of the mission. Rukia was to watch Ichigo and act as a messenger to him, from Kendra, if his help was required, which it would be explained that the time would come for that. Vera was the messenger back to Soul Society and all three women were to work cooperatively and exchange information.

School continued normally, well normal for Kendra at least. Her experience took her back to her academy days, especially with all of the excessive chivalry that Rukia felt jealous of because Kendra was drawing students to her like bees to honey and was leaving Rukia out in the cold and feeling like a puppy that had lost its cuteness. True, Rukia was married, but the attention that Kendra was getting was the real issue since Rukia wanted to have the chance to turn down hopeless suitors too.

Unlike Rukia however, the constant chivalry was starting to get to get on Kendra's nerves. She was practically at her limit. And then, to make things worse: one of the many gangs that had beef with Ichigo had to show up at the school gates, demanding his presence. And, of all people, the leader was Needles who had to be given credit for having the BALLS to go within five square meters of the fearsomely named: Soul Reaper. The nickname had spread after Ichigo handed Needles his ass so now Ichigo was considered a one-man army in the thug community. Ichigo laughed when he heard the nickname reach his ears through Mizuiro at how appropriate he considered it.

There was also a bounty to be paid by the local gang community for any gang that could beat Ichigo and bring back proof: like a photograph or something. It was like the gangs in Karakura Town, and the adjacent towns in the same county, were the Yakuza Minor Leagues.

Needles was out for revenge on Ichigo. His defeat had been humiliating for him. Never mind the fact that Needles deserved every bit of what he got, but as things stood, at the time, Ichigo had only faced Needles and a few of his cronies. Today Needles was out for blood and he brought every last member of his gang, a grand total of one hundred and six gang members, and they were armed to the teeth: nunchucks, chains, shivs, brass knuckles. You name it. Yhey had it…except for guns. Guns were illegal in the street gangs by the honor code. Yes there was an honor code.

Ichigo already heard the commotion from students. He, Yasutora "Chad the Mighty" Sado, Tatsuki "Noble Dragon" Arisawa, Mashiro "Speed Demon" Kuna: the Karakura Elite Four as they were known were ready to go into battle. Since Kensei and Soifon were "adults" despite being relatively the same age as Mashiro they were exempt from this "honor code" and gang system as it were. The fact that it existed only gave Soifon a headache. She and Kensei couldn't do anything since this brawls weren't illegal, unless someone died. Shinji and Lisa just stayed out of things. It 'wasn't their style'.

However, before Ichigo and his troupe could even go out there, Kendra began walking straight out towards the front of enemy lines. Shinji, who was waiting with Ichigo and the others even though he wasn't going to fight, smirked. "Oh this should be interesting." Ichigo was about to charge out to assist Kendra, but Shinji held him back. "Hey relax there Mr. Hero, Kendra might look like a Yamato Nadeshiko without her Shihakusho, but she doesn't need anyone's help for a battle like this."

Kendra stood right in front of Needles' group with her bag over her shoulder and stared them all right in the eyes. "I'd like to get home." She said plainly.

"I'd like a lot of things toots," Needles chuckled, "Tell you what, bring me Kurosaki and you can walk by. Or uh," he looked up and down Kendra's body, "Maybe there's uh…another way you can get by," he laughed. Kendra dropped her bag on the ground picked it up and then tossed it back by where Ichigo was, being able to sense his reiatsu.

She then looked at Needles more seriously. "I'm in a bad mood," she glared, "move."

"Come with us, we'll put you in a good mood," Needles chuckled, "right boys?" Laughter and nodding heads gave the consensus of agreement.

"Okay, that is it! I've had it with today!" Kendra shouted. She disappeared faster than anyone could blink knocked one thug away and grabbed his nunchucks. She then disappeared and strangled another guy with the borrowed weapon, spun and kicked seven guys in the face. Her natural strength was almost on par with Ichigo's, almost since Ichigo, being a male, was stronger, but she made up for that with her speed. Kendra leapt into the air as weapons of all sorts were thrown at her. With her bare hands she deflected every last one in under three seconds. She then tore towards the ground swept eleven thugs off her feet and neck chopped them all out before delivering a kick towards her blind spot where upon her foot connected with one thug's groin. He was wearing a cup, but she smashed right through it. One guy came after her with a bat with nails in it. Kendra fractured his right arm and punched him in the face before elbowing the guy coming up from behind her. She dodged the incoming assault from behind her and elbow dropped him into the ground before leaping into the air and slamming towards her ground with her fist. The resulting shockwave, yes there was a shockwave despite that she was using practically less than 2% of her spiritual power. She proceeded to knock out the twenty-five that were caught in her attack.

"Fucking bitch!" Needles leapt at her to stab her in the neck, but left himself wide open as Kendra roundhouse kicked him in the stomach and, with the force behind it, kicked him into the wall alongside the schoolyard gate. Kendra wasn't the least bit tired. She had hoped that, with their boss down the others would get scared and leave, but it just made them fight to avenge him.

Kendra took no prisoners and either punched or kicked the remaining thugs down in under a minute. She then piled up the bodies and stood in front of them, fists clenched before screaming at the sky. "WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?"

All of the onlookers were cheering.

"Whoa," Tatsuki was blown away.

"Amazing," Orihime was in awe with white eyes.

"S-scary," Shinji was off put.

"H-hot," Keigo and Lisa, though in different locations, all said aloud with flushed cheeks.

"Whoo hoo! Go Otamachi-chan!" Mashiro cheered.

Some of the other students were now chanting her given name. Kendra was simply smiling and holding her arms in the air. This kind of praise she didn't mind. _I love my life._ She smirked to herself.

The situation died down after about an hour. Using some rope from the sports shed the Karakura Elite Four, and Kendra, helped tie Needless' gang up.

"Remind me to stay on your good side," Ichigo told Kendra.

"Oh trust me, even if you were I was just pissed off a while ago," Kendra said. Ichigo simply swallowed. "I'm kidding," Kendra smirked, "I can distinguish friend from foe."

"You all seem like you're settling in well."

"I know that voice," Ichigo turned to see, coming into the school grounds: Lelouch, Rangiku and Susanna.

"Gang troubles again, Ichigo?" Lelouch asked.

"Ichigo didn't lift a finger," Tatsuki pointed to Kendra, "We've got a solid hardcore female badass with us."

"Well Kendra is known for being able to cleave through legions of hollows on her own. This doesn't surprise me in the least," Lelouch smirked.

"Never mind that," Ichigo said, standing up straight, "What are you doing here?"

"Plans have changed. I've come here with Rangiku and Susanna to keep you all informed of the situation. Let's finish up here and meet at Urahara's," Lelouch urged. Everyone agreed that this was a good idea.

At the shop, with Ichigo, his nakama, which included Shinji who affiliated himself more with Ichigo lately than the other Visoreds, as well as the other Soul Reapers, Lelouch explained to Ichigo about the hell creature that had escaped and been defeated.

"Sounds like trouble," Shinji stated.

"It could just be a big nothing, but the Head Captain doesn't want to take any chances. If nothing happens within a week we're packing up and going home. Rangiku, Susanna and I will at least. In the meantime, Kendra, you and I are going to be staying with Ichigo," he looked at the teen, "with your approval of course."

Ichigo nodded dully, "Yeah no problem, there's room for two at my place."

"Orihime, would it trouble you to let Susanna and Rangiku stay with you like before?" Lelouch asked her.

"It's not a problem at all Lamperouge-kun," Orihime said all bubbly.

"What about Rukia and Vera?" Tatsuki asked.

Vera pointed at the ground. "Vera's going to stay here." Lelouch said. "As for Rukia, that's up to her."

"She's welcome at my place," Tatsuki leaned back, "My parents went to the Britannia Area formerly known as Mexico for the week for their anniversary so I've got extra space."

"Sounds like we're good then," Ichigo got to his feet.

"For now at least," Rukia commented.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosaki Clinic<strong>

Yuzu and Karin were already home since the Elementary schools let out first. They were surprised when Ichigo introduced them to Kendra and Lelouch as house guests. Karin, for a reason Ichigo couldn't figure out, had a hard time keeping her composure in front of Lelouch. Lelouch of course, knew exactly the reason.

_Not a word, _he told Eien Tamashi.

_**Hey I made that joke a long time ago, no reason to repeat myself.**_

In the evening Lelouch took up residence in the family clinic finding the hospital beds very comfortable.

_**Considering how many times you've been in the fourth division that's not a surprise.**_

_Oh, NOW you have a clever comment._

Kendra, Ichigo soon found, was taking his parent's bedroom. Needless to say things got a little bit hectic because of that.

"You can't sleep in here," he told her crossly.

"Why not? You said your dad was out for the week," Kendra stated. "I won't mess anything up if that's what you're worried about."

"This isn't about leaving things the way they are. Go sleep on the couch or something. At the very least I think I can arrange something in my closet the way Rukia did, but my parents' bedroom is off limits," he scowled.

Kendra spied the picture frame of Masaki on Isshin's night table. She'd already seen the giant poster down in the living room. When she tried to pick it up, Ichigo actually punched her to the ground. "I said get out!" he shouted.

"Whoa there," Kendra got to her feet. She seemed to not even be mad about the punch. "Cool it Oedipus Rex," she joked, "sheesh what's your problem. Just cause your Mom used to be in here this place is automatically some shrine that even friends and acquaintances can't so much as sniff the air in here?"

"Don't make jokes," Ichigo growled.

"I heard about Masaki. Word spreads in the Soul Society pretty quickly. You can't go through life harping on your mother's death all the time. You think I take anger out on anyone that takes my sister's old bedroom in the Soul Society in Tenth Division?" Kendra asked.

"It's not the same?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh it's not?" Kendra asked with offended sarcasm and stood close to him. "Explain it to me because I was very attached, if not closer, to my sister than you were to your mother."

"You weren't responsible for your sister's death," Ichigo scowled.

Kendra slapped him. Ichigo was surprised. True, he deserved a slap after hitting her, but not a while after the fact and for some reason he had a gut feeling that's not why he was getting slapped either. "When are you going to grow up and quit blaming yourself for something that obviously is not your fault? We have a file on you in the Soul Society, which I read at length before this mission. You got your revenge. You slew the hollow that killed her. You can always feel bad and miss your mother, but stop acting like your life fell apart just because she's gone. It's been six years, Ichigo. It took me four for me to move on from Takiko. It hurts that she's gone, every day I miss her, but the past cannot be changed. You can't go through life with a constant scowl on your face and tell it to fuck off. You're the one who told me we have to live life as best we can. You trained under Lelouch, didn't he ever teach you it's not good to live or harp on the past? That's one of the first lessons he usually teaches to those he takes under his wing."

"You make it sound so easy," Ichigo smiled crookedly.

"So did you when you said to me what you did almost a week ago," Kendra told him. She held out her hand. "If it's too hard, I'm right here and of course, you have all you're other friends too. Orihime lost her brother and I lost my sister. You're not the only one that's ever suffered a great loss and puts his or herself down over it that you know. We're all sailing on the same ship of life so let's keep ourselves on deck on not fall overboard? Okay?"

"Okay," Ichigo shook Kendra's hand. They smiled at each other. Ichigo then headed for the door. "You can stay here. Just don't touch my parent's things. I'm going to head to bed."

"Have a pleasant night," Kendra told him. The door closed. Kendra settled down in the master bedroom of the Kurosaki household and stared up at the ceiling. She then turned on her side and fell asleep. _Here's to your new mission Kendra, _she told herself, _let's make it a good one. _

**End of Chapter 106**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Whew, long chapter. That'll just about wrap it up for the first chapter of the Different Bonds arc. Now this would've been out last night, but I have a new omake from you that I've been storing up since before the winter holidays out of universe. This omake, once again, was written by Greatkingrat88, please take a look).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49.25 Seinen Surprise<strong>

Once again, Ichigo was chased by Kenpachi through the soul society. It was not so much that he was afraid- he WAS quite powerful- as it was that Kenpachi was a terrifying-to-the-bone fucknut who was just below Mr. Popo on the list of people he didn't want to run into in a dark alley. He _really_ should just buy his weed and porn in the real world, where it was more expensive, but less homicidal.

Finally cornered, Kenpachi held his sword high.

"No more running! Let's have that re-match already! Cut me up real good, baby!" Kenpachi roared.

"Right. Because that doesn't sound at all like a sado-masochistically homoerotic thing to say." Ichigo said flatly. Kenpachi, not listening, took a swipe at him. "All right!" Ichigo said, ducking, just barely missing the closest shave he had ever had in his life. "I'll fight you!"

"You WILL?" Kenpachi said, sounding like a child on christmas eve. "You won't regret giving me a chance, I promise! I'll do my best to make us both happy!"

"Seriously, what's with the homoeroticism? You'd think my no-good author was shipping me." Ichigo muttered. "Look, I'll fight you, but on one condition!"

"Yes? Anything!" Kenpachi exclaimed.

"We're going to watch a japanese animated cartoon aimed at adults (but not of the pornographic kind) first! THEN I'll fight you!"

"You want me to watch an anime with you?" Kenpachi was all surprise.

"I _said_ Japanese animated cartoon-"

"I know what you said. So what?"

"Just follow me..."

"An hour later, they were in Kenpachi's leisure room (which looked much less gay than Ichigo had imagined, aside from the cardboard cutout of Freddie Mercury), putting in a DVD.

"So what're we watchin', swwetie?"

"...now you're just fucking with me, aren't you?" Ichigo said.

"If you want." Kenpachi said, shooting his best troll face.

"We're watching Hellsing Ultimate: the OVA series!" Ichigo spat. "And no more yaoi jokes!"

U MAD?

"Fuck you!"

All things said and done, the DVD played.

"So... this fancypants dickhead is supposed to be some vampire badass?" Kenpachi said skeptically only to exclaim five minutes later, "Did he just kill that vampire by shooting that hot chick through the tits? That's HARDCORE!"

"I knew you might like it." Ichigo smirked.

By the second OVA, Kenpachi wiped a single tear from the corner of his eye.

"The blood, the excessive gore, the huge guns... it's just _so beautiful_."

Ichigo nodded. Whatever kept him happy.

"MEN!" Kenpachi roared. Ikkaku poked in his head.

"Sir?"

"Ikkaku, round up ALL division members! We are having a spontaneous movie night!"

"What?" Ikkaku said flatly. Grabbing him by the skull, Kenpachi pulled him in the room just as Alucard slaughtered Tubalcain Alhambra.

"See what I mean?"

Making an ecstatic face, Ikkaku said:  
>"I think I just had a violencegasm, sir."<p>

"Good man! Now round up the men!"

A few hours later, the entire eleventh division was watching in awe as Alucard murdered his way through nazi vampires in a sea of blood. They were mesmerized, happier than Ichigo had ever seen them.

Until the OVAs ended.

"What?"

"No ending?"

"This is heresy!"

"Quad Errat Demonstrandum!" (Despite popular opinion, some division members were actually educated.)

"Well..." Ichigo said, "The final OVA isn't out yet, so..."

"WHAT?" Kenpachi, and the entire division screamed with one voice.

"Look guys, how about THIS?" Ichigo said, quickly holding up a poster of Revy. "This is the main character from Black Lagoon! She's like Alucard, only a girl and a lot sexier! Here, have the collector's edition DVD box I stole from Kuchiki Byakuya!"

"Huh..." Kenpachi said.

"C'mon, more violence!" Ikkaku cheered.

"Yeah!" the men roared in chorus. The Hellsing OVA marathon had left them wanting more. Carefully, Kenpachi inserted the first DVD disc...

Several hours and twenty-five episodes later, the elventh division was in awe.

"Wow. Just wow." Kenpachi said.

"We should like... found a religion on this. One based on being hardcore." Ikkaku stated.

"But... what do we do now? We watched Hellsing and Black Lagoon, and there's nothing more left!" Yumichika squealed as if in pain.

This was the time, Kenpachi decided, to step up as a captain.

"Men, ATTENTION!" he roared. Immediately standing and saluting, his subordinates all looked to him. "We may have no more violent anime to watch until we learn how to order things over the internet," there was a loud groan from the crowd. Who the hell could be bothered to do that? "BUT, that's what fanfics are for!"

The men looked at him expectantly. "Fanfics, sir?" Ikkaku said.

"Y'know, like Twilight, except not shitty." Kenpachi said. "Men, TO YOUR LAPTOPS!"

"YOSH!" the brutes of elventh exclaimed.

"Whoever writes the best, most violent, most epic fanfic gets a pay raise! All of you, MOVE OUT!" Kenpachi roared.

"We have _laptops_?" Yumichika said, baffled.

"Stole 'em off the twelfth division eggheads the other week." Kenpachi said. "Just never saw a reason to use 'em till now."

"What about, I don't know digitalizing our paperwork and making it THAT MUCH EASIER TO HANDLE?" Yumichika screamed.

"Really, Yumichika, then where would the fun of making you do all our work go?" Kenpachi asked bemusedly.

And thus, an epic fan fiction contest was held, one that made look classy and worthwhile.

**End of chapter 49.25**


	107. Kendra & Ichigo: The Truth Between Them

**(A/N: *sigh* You know that feeling you get when you feel like you're wasting your life and you want to be out there doing something else rather than what you're doing even though it's fun? That's how I felt at the start of this chapter. Right then, enjoy).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Ichigo woke up that morning in a surprisingly good mood and why not? After all, his dad was away on business and he had the family car under lock and key. All things considered it looked like it was going to be a pretty good day for the teen. Or at least it was until he heard Kendra on a rampage for some odd reason. "I WILL CHOKE THE LIFE OUT OF YOU!" Ichigo looked around his room. The lack of the sight of Kon told him what he could expect. Walking into his parents' bedroom he saw Kendra strangling Kon with a pair of her panties sitting on the floor. There was a towel on the bed and it didn't take Ichigo long to realize that Kendra was in the buff, having just gotten out of the shower and was choking Kon for obviously trying to run off or do something perverted with her unmentionables.

At hearing the door turn Kendra and Ichigo stared at each other blinking. Ichigo instantly put his arm up over his eyes. "OHMYGODIMSORRY!" he said quickly. He proceeded to slam the door only to get Kon thrown at his face like a missile. The impact was not downy soft. Kendra slammed the door.

"Knock next time!" she raged.

"Onii-chan is everything all right?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah, never better," Ichigo said getting his feet, removing Kon from his face who had gone limp in Yuzu's presence. "Keep a better on your things would you?" He handed the mod-soul off to his sister. "I'm going to jump in the shower."

Unlike his parent's bedroom, Ichigo and his sisters had to use a shared bathroom, often resulting in Ichigo helping to wash the twins, especially when they were younger. Ichigo was, of course, surprised to find the door locked. He knocked.

"That you Ichigo?" It was Lelouch.

"Yeah, you gonna be much longer?" Ichigo asked.

"Almost done. I had to clean tooth paste off the wall. I got alarmed when Kendra started shouting," Lelouch stated.

"All right," Ichigo went back to his room to grab his undershirt for the day. He always wore a t-shirt under his uniform, damn thing was itchy otherwise. When he got the all clear from Lelouch, Ichigo took to the bathroom himself.

Downstairs at the breakfast table, Yuzu was serving poached eggs and crispy bacon. Lelouch asked if the paper had arrived for the morning. Karin volunteered to go get it from the front steps.

"Any coffee in the house?" Lelouch asked.

"Ah there should be. Otou-san always keeps some, just in case," Yuzu stated.

Lelouch made himself some coffee, added some milk, sat at the table and began looking through the paper to see if there was anything in the news about Britannia. His living counterpart would be two years old in December so these were the years that Lelouch had no record as to the history and, of course, information was everything to the man.

Kendra came down a little while later and seemed a little shaken up. "What happened?" Lelouch asked her.

Kendra took notice of Yuzu and Karin still skittering about the kitchen so rather than alert them to the supernatural just made something up. "Oh just practicing for the theater group," she said with a forced, but genuine looking cheery smile, "I didn't expect Ichigo to walk in on me though."

"Well it's not like he knew you'd just gotten out of the shower," Lelouch turned the page.

"Onii-chan did what?"

"Relax, it was an accident. We all make mistakes," Kendra said. She smelled the aroma from Lelouch's coffee. "Is there more where that came from?" Lelouch pointed to the pot and cream on the counter.

"Help yourself," he gestured.

Meanwhile, things were a little bit less wild over at Orihime's place…okay maybe not.

Uhlike Ichigo's house, all three women had to share the same bathroom and Rangiku, the first one up, was still using it.

"Hurry it up! I have to pee!" Susanna whined standing with her legs crossed, doing a little dance.

"Hey, beauty like mine takes high maintenance. Don't worry I'm almost done," Rangiku told her.

Orihime, as it was, had just gotten up out of bed and saw Susanna standing in front of the door holding her stomach. "Is everything all right?" she asked, rubbing her eye, bed hair abound.

"Rangiku won't get out of the bathroom. She's been in there a really long time," Susanna groaned.

"Well there's still about an hour before we have to leave it's not like we'll be late," Orihime stated.

"I know that, but," Susanna was going to say more, but started panicking when Orihime started pouring herself a glass of god knows what kind of juice. However, the sound of rushing liquid was not helping Susanna's predicament in the least.

Thankfully Rangiku waltzed out of the room. Susanna rudely shoved her aside slammed the door locked it and sat down on the toilet to relive herself, leaving a shocked Rangiku out in the hall.

"Rangiku-san do you want some wasabi and pickle pancakes with some red bean paste and mint jelly?" Orihime asked.

"That sounds great!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"Sure, coming right up," Orihime beamed.

Rukia and Tatsuki were at least having a far more normal morning…to a degree. Tatsuki was currently showering having come back from an early morning jog and Rukia had just woken up. Since there was more than one bathroom in the Arisawa house, Rukia wasn't having the same problem as Susanna. After her shower though Rukia, after stepping out of the shower stood in front of the sink to brush her hair and dry it out only to take notice of a most curious small, trapezoid shaped bottle with amber liquid in it. She read the label "Pear foo may?" she pronounced incorrectly. She read the directions and knocked on Tatsuki's bathroom. "Hey, Tatsuki, what's this pear foo may stuff for?"

"What?" Tatsuki asked, currently brushing her hair.

"There's this little trapezoid amber bottle on your mom's side of the—"

"Put that back where you found it," Tatsuki told her, "That's my mom's favorite bottle of perfume."

"Oh that's how you pronounce it. What's it for?" Rukia asked.

"Put it back and I'll explain it to you. That bottle is four thousand yen," Tatsuki urged.

"Okay, okay, I'm ack!"

The sound of shattering glass sent a wave of dread up Tatsuki's spine. She opened the door. Rukia had, unfortunately, tripped and the bottle had gone flying and shattered on the ground. "MY MOM'S PERFUME!" Tatsuki had a feeling her wallet was about to become a lot lighter after school.

At the Urahara shop, Vera was sitting and eating with Jinta and Ururu. Tessai was working the stove.

"You don't say much do you?" Jinta said elbow on the table looking at Vera. Vera continued to eat her ramen in silence. "Jeez, you're more anti-social than Ururu." He rapped his fingers on the wooden table and then looked over to Tessai. "How much longer till my portion?"

"It's coming, hold your horses," Tessai told him.

Jinta sighed and put folded his arms and crossed his legs. He had to think of something to do. Normally guests that dropped by the shop from the Soul Society were a lot more talkative and Vera's silence was driving the kid crazy. He then thought of an idea. "Hey, Ururu, I'll bet you two thousand yen I can get our guest to say more than three words before she finishes her meal."

"Okay," Ururu said passively.

Just as Jinta was about to say something to Vera though she slurped up the last of her noodles, put the bowl down and stood up. "You lose," she said. She waltzed over to the sink, rinsed out her dish and left the dining room. Ururu held out her hand for Jinta to pay up.

With a growl he slapped the bills in her hand.

At Soken's house, where his grandson, Uryu, lived the mentioned teen was finishing getting ready for school. "Oh, Uryu, before you leave," Soken said as Uryu proceeded to head out the door.

"Hmm, what is it?"

Soken handed Uryu a slip of paper, "Please bring my medication from the pharmacy to me after school. I would appreciate it."

"Of course," Uryu smiled. He shut the door and headed on out. _I really should be thinking about looking for a home for gii-san. First I need to find a job so I can pay the bills that come in. _Uryu's grandfather was 98 and a half. Uryu had been taking care of his grandfather ever since the young man had turned eleven and was now doing his best to keep his grandfather as healthy as possible, but he knew it was only a matter of time before his grandfather bit the big one. His dad had told him that Soken, while healthy for his age, would probably pass on within the year unless Uryu could pay up the cash to have his grandfather hooked up to some oxygen, but Uryu had not the money nor the ability to get said money and his father said he'd rather let Soken go in peace rather than extending his life since it would only give him five years at best.

Uryu and Soken had a big argument over the fact, but Soken said that whether it was six months or five years he didn't care. He had lived a long life and when his time came that would be the end of it. Uryu's only hope was that his father would come back before his grandfather snuffed it so that his father could attend the funeral. Uryu was keeping careful watch of his grandfather's condition and he believed he could be on death's door any day now. Uryu walked to school only to see Kojima Mizuiro come out of a nearby house down the block. "Don't you live on the other side of Onose River?" Uryu asked Mizuiro, surprised to see him.

"Huh? Oh, Ishida, didn't see you there," Mizuiro rubbed his head.

Uryu was smart enough to put two and two together. He pushed in his glasses "And just which poor widow or mature woman's heart did you break this time?"

"Oh come on don't say it like that," Mizuiro told him, slightly embarrassed.

"Well at the very least, it'll be nice to have someone to talk to on the way to school," Uryu stated.

"I suppose," Mizuiro put away his phone, "So how's your grandfather?"

While Uryu and Mizuiro engaged in casual conversation, Keigo was having a rougher morning than Susanna. His sister was on her period and every step Keigo took had to be treaded carefully so as not to set her off.

He was currently in his room getting dressed. As he did he looked up at the guitar that hung on the wall. It was made of birchwood and he had won it in a contest when he was seven. It was his prized possession, but his sister always got in a fit whenever he played it since Keigo was pretty bad at it. Chad had offered to teach him, but Keigo was afraid Chad might break the guitar by accident and since Chad didn't have a guitar of his own to show Keigo, that threw that idea out the window. He was trying to earn money for lessons, but he hadn't even gotten enough, with all of the other things he used his cash on, for even a third of one lesson.

Keigo sighed as he laced up his shoes. _Someday I'll be able to play it, someday._

Speaking of Chad, the gentle giant stopped on his way to school to feed a homeless cat. He had thought to take the cat home with him, but knew he didn't have the expenses to take care of a pet. So, despite how adorable it was, with a heavy heart, he continued to school.

Of all those going to Karakura High School, it had to be the Visoreds having the worst morning. Shinji banged on the door to the second floor bathroom. "Come on Lisa open up, I know you're staying in there just to screw with me."

"Says you," the glasses wearing Visored barked back, "I happen to be shaving my legs."

"Well hurry it up, you're not the only one who lives here," Shinji complained.

"You could just go upstairs," Lisa told him.

"Kensei's occupying that one, now would you hurry it up?" Shinji asked.

"Hey! Shinji!" Mashiro called out to him.

"What?" Shinji looked over to her.

"Hey, so, like um, I was trying to fix the transmission like Rose told me to do, but now the car won't start up," she told him.

"What do you mean the car won't start up?" Shinji asked.

"NOOOOOO! THE CAR'S TOO YOUNG TO BE SMOKING!" Rose shouted.

Shinji palmed his face. "Okay Lisa, now you'd better hurry it along, we have to take public transportation today."

On the other side of town, across the street from the Urahara shop, Soifon was getting ready to walk out the door. She was showered, dressed, fed and prepared for class. "I'll see you after classes are over," Soifon said turning towards Yoruichi who was sitting on the couch watching TV, remote in her hand.

Yoruichi smiled at her lover, "have a great day Bee."

"You know I will," Soifon told her.

Yoruichi stood up and stretched, "Say, as long as you're going out, mind dropping me off somewhere?"

"Of course," Soifon was more than willing to drive Yoruichi anywhere she wanted. She was confused though when Yoruichi had her stop in front of a fancy spa. "Th-this is…"

"I'm applying for a job," Yoruichi said from the passenger's seat. Soifon was surprised to hear this and looked at Yoruichi.

"B-But I said…"

"I know what you said Bee, but it's just not fair for me to not pull my own weight around while you do all the work. For the longest time it was amusing, but now," Yoruichi looked solemn, "Now it feels like I'm taking advantage of you. So let me do this, you keep paying the bills and I'll save up some money so we can retire from this middle class life and set ourselves up on an Island home never having to work a day for the rest of our lives," Yoruichi told her. "Come on, whatdya say?"

Soifon smiled with pink cheeks. "I'd like that." She and Yoruichi locked lips and Yoruichi got out of the car. "I'll see you later tonight, hopefully employed."

"Best of luck to you, Yoruichi," Soifon smiled at her.

"Thanks Bee, see you later," Yoruichi smiled back.

With that Soifon drove off to the high school.

Back at the Kurosaki Clinic Ichigo, Lelouch and Kendra were all piling into the car. Kendra at least looked like a responsible adult, at the very least she could pass for being older than Ichigo or Lelouch, so she sat in front next to Ichigo so he didn't have to risk his permit. Lelouch sat behind Ichigo and leaned back, legs crossed, and hands behind his head.

As Ichigo drove, Lelouch asked, "Hey, do you know if there's any underground game playing done in these parts?"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"When I was alive I used to play in chess tournaments against people for cash. They got something like that around here maybe with Go or Shogi?" Lelouch wanted to know.

"The only Underground I know about is the freaking Yakuza Minor Leagues," Ichigo grumbled.

"Eh no big then, only an inquiry," Lelouch said.

"Would you seriously skip class to compete if I said yes?" Ichigo wanted to know.

"Red light," Lelouch pointed rather than answering the question. Ichigo slammed on the breaks. The anxiety made him completely forget his question.

He, Kendra, and Lelouch arrived same time Ichigo had arrived the day before. Tatsuki, Orihime and the girls, minus Vera who had arrived much earlier, arrived ten minutes later.

Speaking of Vera she was sitting under a tree, by herself, waiting for Rukia and the others. "Vera, just because you're new doesn't mean you have to sit outside and wait for us." Rukia reached down for her subordinate to get her to her feet. "Fong-sensei's always here early and the classroom is open." Vera didn't say anything, but acknowledged Rukia's statement.

Inside, Ichigo was surprised that Shinji was nowhere in sight, usually he was here before anyone else since Kensei and Rose were both teachers. "Morning Kurosaki," Uryu said to Ichigo as he passed him in the hallway.

"Oh, Ishida, morning," Ichigo said to the Quincy. "Have you seen Hirako and the others this morning?"

Uryu shook his head, "No, sorry."

As if on cue Ichigo got a text from Hirako. "Speak of the devil." Ichigo clicked open the text

CAR BROKE [down arrow]  
>WILL B L8 TELL SENSEI<br>– HIRAKO.

_Poor guy, _Ichigo put his phone away.

"Morning Ichigo." Ichigo recognized Mizuiro's voice.

"Oh, hey, morning, you're here earlier than usual," Ichigo said.

As Ichigo and Mizuiro broke out into conversation, Vera suddenly began inching her way towards the girl's bathroom trying not to be noticed. "Vera?" Rukia turned her head by the time the girl was out of sight. She followed Vera into the bathroom. She found the girl splashing water on her face. "Hey, is something the matter?" Rukia asked her.

Vera didn't respond and just continued to splash water on her face. Rukia checked the other stalls to make sure no one else was in the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and looked at Vera who was staring at her wet, slightly red face.

"Are you…blushing?" Rukia asked.

Vera grabbed a paper towel and buried her face in it to dry her face, rubbing it fiercely against her skin.

"Hey don't do that so roughly, you'll irritate your skin," Rukia grabbed Vera's wrist and the paper towel dropped from her face. She was red in the cheeks. "You _are _blushing. What for?"

Vera turned around and buried her face in her hands.

"Oh I see now," Rukia picked up, "You have a crush on someone here at the high school is that it?"

Vera nodded to that at least.

Rukia knew Vera would never answer her as to who it was. So she simply said, "Well there's no reason to hide from whoever it is. Come on," Rukia tugged on her wrist. Vera pulled away. "Come on Vera, you can't spend all day in the bathroom. Lelouch-sensei would be very disappointed in you."

Rukia's guilt trip managed to get Vera to cooperate.

As things turned out, Shinji and the others managed to get to school on time. In class, five minutes before the bell, Rukia was trying to deduce who it was that Vera had a crush on. At the same time, Tatsuki was glaring at Kendra as she had a casual conversation with Ichigo about Japanese cultural norms. It wasn't so much that they were getting along, but so much that, at the same time, Orihime wasn't paying much attention to it at all.

Susanna was sitting in the back of the room next to Lelouch and Rangiku sat right in the center, using the same bit as Kendra to get the seat she wanted. A lot of the boys in Ichigo's class were unconscious from having two hot chicks in the same room in close proximity of one another. Many didn't know whether or not to approach Rangiku or Kendra or both. Rangiku had her hypnotizing bosom and Kendra had her absolutely to die for body shape.

"Jeez you'd think the guys in here were all virgins the way they're ogling those two," Shinji joked.

"It's natural for boys to be curious," Lisa said reading an erotic magazine, "Remember when they were looking at me on my first day?"

"Oh yeah back when dinosaurs roamed the Earth," Shinji teased.

"Jerk," Lisa responded.

"Skank," Shinji shot back.

"Beaver," she sent back.

"Easy."

"Pervert."

"You're one to talk," Shinji ended the match.

The shenanigans stopped the moment Soifon walked in. The woman's presence was like a drill sergeant walking into an unruly barracks. Everyone that was acting out, shut up, sat up straight in their chairs and waited for her to begin the lesson. For this very reason, class control, the principal was considering giving Soifon tenure when the time was appropriate. True, Soifon had only taken the job to watch over Ichigo at Yoruichi's request, but, for some reason, she seemed to like teaching. She figured she might make good on that request.

"All right, let's begin the lecture," she said to everyone.

School was normal for the most part. If you could call Rangiku getting three free meals from boys trying to impress her, Kendra nearly getting detention for punching a guy in the face that tried to grope her, and Lelouch geassing a kid to strip down to his underwear and sing the Britannian national anthem out in the schoolyard as retribution for bullying Susanna behind his back normal.

The truly odd thing though was how easily Kendra and Ichigo were getting along. Despite the incident the night before and this morning the two had been having non-stop casual conversations about Japan, the culture and sharing amusing anecdotes with each other.

Together, as Ichigo, his nakama that had reiatsu, and the Soul Reaper advance unit walked out to leave the school grounds, Kendra lamented to Ichigo. "Your school is so boring."

"Oh I'm sorry we aren't firing lasers and whacking people with Shinai," he said sarcastically, "If I had known you'd be coming I'd have called the Empress and kindly asked her to make special arrangements."

Kendra got offended and pushed Ichigo in the arm, "Hey, that wasn't everything I learned at the academy," she looked up and stroked her chin with her finger, "Although I suppose that did make it more enjoyable."

"Never thought I'd live to see the day," Shinji said to the rest of the group.

"What?" Rukia asked him.

"Kendra is one of the most professional Soul Reapers ever. It's weird seeing her act so…so…" He was trying to think of the right word.

"Girly?" Lisa asked.

"Friendly?" Lelouch guessed.

"Vulnerable?" Tatsuki tried.

"Normal," Shinji answered.

"Those two have really hit it off," Orihime smiled, "Just like Shiba-san did with Ichigo when she first came here."

"I don't know," Rangiku chimed, "I think things look a lot different if you ask me. You'd better watch out Orihime, Kendra migh steal your boyfriend from you."

Rangiku was joking of course, but it still set Tatsuki off regardless. "Don't ever say that! Not even jokingly!" She stomped her foot, flexed her arm and pushed out her chest, "Orihime and Ichigo are a destined match. Come hell or high water nothing will tear them apart!"

"Nice speech," Lelouch praised, seeing as, if he were in Tatsuki's shoes, he might've said something similar.

"Hey miss prophet," Shinji teased Tatsuki, "Might want to tell that to the two chuckle heads over there." He jerked his head over to Kendra and Ichigo. Everyone turned towards them and, much to the surprise and awe of many both Kendra _and_ Ichigo were chuckling.

Tatsuki was stunned. _He's laughing, _her mouth was opened slightly. For the longest time, Ichigo had never laughed, ever. He might smile, beam or grin, he'd done more of that ever since Orihime showed up, but he'd never laughed like he was now. He might have a case of schadenfreude every now and then, but he hadn't laughed so genuinely and so soft-heartedly in such a long time. Seeing this, and realizing the same thing as Tatsuki, Orihime ran off. "Ah, Orihime!"

"Let's go after her," Rukia told Tatsuki. The teen agreed. Orihime was going to need a pep talk from her closest friends.

Rukia and Tatsuki found Orihime doing her best trying not to break down a few blocks away sitting on a park bench. She was staring down at the floor. "Otamachi-san…makes Ichigo laugh," Orihime was talking normally, but if Tatsuki or Rukia could see her face they'd be able to see the pained jealousy on Orihime's face.

Rukia and Tatsuki sat next to Orihime. Tatsuki sat on her right, Rukia on her left. "That doesn't mean anything. This means nothing," Rukia told her, "Your Ichigo's girlfriend. He'd never betray you."

"If he does, you know I'll make him pay," Tatsuki threatened.

"I-I know, but…what if Otamachi-san is a better match for Ichigo," Orihime said, "When I think about that I…" tears splashed her hands, "it hurts. I…I just want Ichigo to be happy, but at the same time…I like being with him." Orihime's head sunk lower. "I don't know what I'd do."

_Ichigo you'd better fix this or you are so dead. _Tatsuki thought to herself. Anyone who made Orihime cry answered to her, that included Ichigo. "Hey come on Orihime," she rubbed her friend's back, "I'm sure it's not what you think."

"I agree with Tatsuki, it's not the end of the world. Ichigo hasn't come out and said he prefers Otamachi-fukutaicho. As far as can be said right now, you're still the one he likes," Rukia told her.

Orihime gripped her arms, "I…I know but…but if they have a better chemistry then…" Tatsuki, having enough of her friend being down on herself bonked her on the head. "Ow!" Orihime rubbed her head.

"Even if he does what good is moping about it going to do?" Tatsuki asked her. "If you want Ichigo to stay with you, you should fight for him."

"B-But…" Orihime was a class 'A' pacifist.

"She means you should stand up for yourself and give your position," Rukia told her.

"Yeah, seriously, unless I used my powers even I wouldn't want to get into the ring with Kendra," Tatsuki rubbed the back of her head.

"Well she is a trained assassin after all," Rukia stated.

Upon hearing this Orihime's imaginative mind started thinking strange thoughts and she started thinking about Kendra being a wily woman from a faraway land and Ichigo a soldier in the army and Kendra was a spy trying to get close to Ichigo so she could kill him. She abruptly rose to her feet. "Look out she's gonna kill you!" Orihime only then realized that she had been daydreaming.

Rukia and Tatsuki both pushed down on her shoulders and had Orihime replace her bum back onto the park bench. "So can you do it?" Tatsuki asked.

"Do what…again?" Orihime scratched her head.

"Confront Ichigo, mark your territory, girl. Tell Otamachi-fukutaicho that he's your property," Rukia bolstered.

"B-but…"

"At the very least, you can't let this ruin the great relationship you have with Ichigo," Tatsuki put her elbow around the back of Orihime's neck and let her arm hang off the busty teen's shoulders. "Think of all the good times you two have had together. Are you going to let something like this ruin such a great relationship?"

Orihime thought about it and she thought about the great relationship between Ichigo and Kendra that was slowly forming. She didn't want to keep them from becoming friends, but at the same time, _at the same time, I just want to be with Ichigo. _Orihime said to herself. Her eyes became confident. She stood on her feet. "You're right, I have to confront Ichigo. I need to make sure our relationship is stable."

"Atta girl," Tatsuki elbowed her lightly in the side of her right breast, "You march right up to Ichigo and tell him how you feel."

"Yeah, I'll march right up to Ichigo, look him straight in the eye and I'll tell him…" Orihime stopped as her stomach started rumbling. "I'm hungry," she said. Tatsuki and Rukia both sighed in aggravation, but figured that they'd best get food. Forcing Orihime to do this on an empty stomach was an argument neither one of them wanted to get into. Besides, Tatsuki also had to replace her Mom's perfume and they could kill two birds with one stone.

Halfway across town, Ichigo sneezed. "Bless you," Kendra told him.

"Thanks," Ichigo massaged his nose and looked around, only to notice that he and Kendra were alone in the middle of town. "When did we get separated from everyone else?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh they all had things to do," Kendra half-lied. In truth, she and Ichigo had been walking and talking with no care for their surroundings other than the street lights. "But never mind them, what's there to do for fun around here?"

Ichigo was quick to answer, "Well there's the arcade, though I don't know if that's up to your tastes. Um, there's basketball courts and—"

"What is this 'basketball' you speak of?" Kendra asked, interested.

"I'll show and explain it to you, follow me." Ichigo led Kendra to a sports facility in town. Ichigo had some clothes in his locker since he made use of the facility every now and again. He paid for Kendra, and for her to rent some clothes and the two made it out onto the court out back. Ichigo was dressed in purple and gold with a number fifteen and Kendra was wearing red and white with the number 2. Ichigo taught her the basics, dribbling techniques, shooting techniques, fake-outs, etc. He mentioned passing, but since it was only the two of them they didn't need to worry about that. Kendra was tall for a girl (174cm) so Ichigo didn't have as much of a height advantage of her as he would say Tatsuki (155cm).

Ichigo started with the ball and stood in mid court. "What are we playing to?" Kendra asked him.

"I don't know, first five baskets wins?" Ichigo proposed.

"Sounds like fun," Kendra said. She moved quicker than Ichigo could blink stole the ball from him, dribbled to the basket and did a layup into the net. Smirking she tossed him the ball.

"Looks like I gotta keep my eyes peeled with you," Ichigo said dribbling. He darted forward Kendra tried to block him. Ichigo juked around her and then slam dunked into the basket. As one could expect, the game went on like this until it got to be 4-4, with Kendra having the ball. She began by zigzagging across the court towards the basket, but as she neared, Ichigo reached out just far enough to get the ball from her, dribbled back to half court and, before Kendra could get back at him, took a faithful three throw. Luck seemed to be smiling on the teen as the ball hit the backboard and fell into the net. "Good game," he told Kendra.

"Thanks," she said with a smile, "That was fun."

Ichigo tossed her the ball, "Best two out of three?" he asked.

Kendra smiled, "Sure." The pair played another set, which Kendra won and then Ichigo won the third set. After that he was pretty beat so both had showers in the locker room and then prepared to head back to the clinic, or at least that was Ichigo's intention, but Kendra kept dragging him everywhere interested in so many different things. She didn't go to the world of the living often so this was a treat for her and she was enjoying just seeing the town. They went to the arcade, spent a little bit of time at the aquarium, Ichigo showed her the festival grounds for the cosplay festival, which he was determined not to miss this time. Eventually they went back to the school grounds for Ichigo to get his car. Kendra smiled all the way back home. She had had a really good time. As Ichigo closed the garage door Kendra stood by the front door smiling. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon.

"Thanks for today, Ichigo. I had a really good time," she told him.

"Hey, no problem. I wish Rukia would've been as interested in seeing everything as you were today," Ichigo remarked.

Kendra simply continued to smile, "Say, Ichigo…would you…go to bat for me if I were ever in trouble?"

"Huh? Of course. I'd do that for all of my friends."

The last word echoed in Kendra's mind. An autumn wind blew by her and she seemed a little…in shock.

"Hey, Kendra are you okay?" Ichigo was shaking her shoulder.

Kendra turned her head from Ichigo, hiding a tear that was trickling down her face and pushed his hand off her shoulder. "I'm going inside," she said, choking back more tears.

"Kendra is something wrong?" Ichigo asked. Kendra simply went inside without another word and slammed the door. "What did I say?" Ichigo rubbed his head.

Inside, upstairs, Kendra was metaphorically beating herself up. She lay on Ichigo's parents' bed with her arm over her eyes. "I'm so stupid," she said, trying not to cry, "Of course he'd never think of me as more than a friend. He already has a girlfriend. Really Kendra," she talked to herself, "Just what were you expecting?"

Back outside, Ichigo was still wondering what he said or did wrong when he heard someone call out to him.

"Ichigo."

The teen turned his head to see Orihime standing where she was, "Huh? Oh, Orihime, are you okay? You seem troubled."

"I came to ask you something," Orihime's eyes were serious, not like anything Ichigo had ever seen in her eyes before, at least not directed at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I have to know…are we still together?" she asked. Orihime's eyes turned soft as she approached her boyfriend. She began looking at the ground in different directions. "I…I…mean if you prefer it that Otamachi-san was your girlfriend I…I'm okay with it, but…"

_Kendra as my girlfriend, but why would she…? _The events of the entire day began playing out in Ichigo's head like a soundless black and white movie reel and he realized how that must've looked to the others.

Orihime began talking faster, "I should probably go, Otamachi-san's probably inside waiting for you and—" Orihime stopped talking when Ichigo rushed forward and put his arms around her. "Ichigo?"

"Kendra-san and I are just friends, Orihime, I swear to you," he told her. He smiled, "I was just trying to show her a good time, trying to help her culturally adapt, like I did with Rukia. I guess I should've said something."

Orihime's eyes watered with joy. _Yes…that's just like Ichigo. He…he's just that sort of person. _Orihime started to cry. She buried herself in Ichigo's chest

"H-hey, wh-what did I say?" Ichigo panicked.

"It's just that I'm so sorry," Orihime sobbed, "You were just trying to be nice to Otamachi-san and I thought she was trying to take you away from me."

Ichigo held Orihime to his embrace. "You're so silly," he told her and kissed her cheek.

"I am," Orihime giggled, feeling better because of the kiss.

Ichigo surprised her by kissing her on the mouth so suddenly. When they broke away he put his hands on Orihime's shoulders and told her, "There's no reason for you to ever feel jealous Orihime or feel like I'd set my eyes on anyone else. I don't want anyone else Orihime. I want you," he told her and smiled at her, "You're my girl."

Orihime wrapped her arms tightly around Ichigo in response and he held her close in response to her response. He then put his hand on her cheek and kissed her passionately. The two lovebirds stood out there in the crisp September air until the sun sank beneath the sky. Orihime went home that evening feeling like the luckiest girl in the world. Ichigo walked away as she stood at her apartment door and he headed back to his house. He waved goodbye to her and she simply smiled. _He really is everything I thought he would be. Ichigo…my knight in shining armor…my protector…my love._

**End of Chapter 107**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Wow that's the first time I've misgauged my outline. I wound up combining chapters 107 and 108 on my outline so now everything I do is going to be one chapter less, which means that now, at most, Soul Chess will only consist of 167 chapters. I actually can't believe I got this done in only 4 hours either. I started this at 7pm EDT and finished close to 11. So that'll just about do it for the question of Kendra's relationship towards Ichigo. And yeah that also sort of cements the IchiHime pairing into Soul Chess so anyone hoping for a threesome will be sorely disappointed at this point since Tatsuki is taking the high road as we are seeing. The big question is can Ichigo patch things up with Kendra and keep them as friends or is she going to be a bitch about it? Find out in the next chapter of: Soul Chess. Coming Soon! Oh, I almost forgot, I've got an omake for you all written by Greatkingrat88, enjoy. Bonus points if you can figure out the animes being referenced in the omake). **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 51.49 Yuri Palooza<strong>

The Shinigami Women's Association was holding a crisis meeting. The issue had never been more serious; it took priority over even the impending war.

"Gentlewomen," Nanao said, "I know you are all concerned. There was a row of heads nodding. "I know the recent turn of events on the seireitei digital network has shocked us all." Again, there was nodding.

"These people have no taste." Rangiku said.

"Disgusting." Susanna added.

"As your stand-in president, I have decided we must take immediate action." Nanao said, pleased with the support she received. "I know these poorly written pieces of lesbian fiction written in the style of pre-existing fictional canon has upset us all-"

"Madam president, if I may suggest a solution?" It was Hinamori. A little irritated with the interruption, Nanao let her speak.

"Very well."

"Our course of action is clear: We must shine as an example of virtue, and write _better_ lesbian fiction of pre-esxitsting fictional canon!"

There was a series of "Hear, hear!" and "Good woman!" heard along the table.

"...what?" Nanao said, shocked.

"Of course!" Rangiku cheered. "We need to all sit down, and write more believable, more _romantic_ lesbian pairings!"

"What? No!" Nanao said. "We need to ban this abominable filth right now!"

"But I think it's cute!" Susanna said, pouting.

"It is indeed appealing." Nemu chimed in.

"It's a dirty, disgusting male fantasy!" Nanao raged. "We must-"

"All in favour of overruling the acting president, say aye." Rangiku said cheerfully.

There was a resonating chorus of "AYE!" heard across the table.

"That settles it! Now, let's all get down to business and write some FAN FICS!"

"I am going to write about two magical girls, one blonde and one brunette, who meet as children and grow up to become lovers, taking in a girl of prophecy as their daughter!" Susanna exclaimed.

"I'm going to write a tragic tale of rebirth with two priestesses, one of the moon and one of the sun, who fall in love but can't seem to reach a happy ending despite having feelings for one another." Momo said.

"I am going to write one about a catholic school populated entirely by teenage lesbians who make out a lot." Nemu said. She never was one for subtlety.

"I'm going to write on about an organization of all female hybrid-monster women, who slay monsters... and find LOVE." Isane chirped, seeming spirited.

"And I'll write one about two teenaged girls, where one of them is a teasing, sexy girl who clearly wants the other girl, and the other is an obviously gay but closeted girl who has a bodyguard crush on the girl she is protecting!" Rangiku declared.

"...you do know Yoruichi and Soifon are already together, right?" Momo asked.

"No no, this will be TOTALLY different." Rangiku assured her. "The teasing girl is also a mage, and the bodyguard girl has wings and is more of a monster slaying samurai! And everyone knows about their feelings for one another, but they won't admit it for the longest time! It'll be GREART comedy."

"But... why..." Nanao said.

Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, Rangiku giggled. "Nanao-chan, don't you know most lesbian fan art is made by straight women? Besides, who hasn't woken up next to three naked, totally hot blonde triplets after a drunken night, surrounded by sex toys and lube? I mean, we've all been there."

The rest of them gave a nervous laugh, except Nemu, who said, "Oh yes, quite."

**End of chapter 51.25**


	108. The Togabito Attack, Enter Kokuto

**(A/N: I have nothing to say).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

The next morning, having not seen Kendra the night before, Ichigo decided to patch things up with the Brunette. Walking to his parent's bedroom he knocked. There was no answer. "You decent?" he asked.

"Come in," A rather emotionless, less upbeat voice told him.

Ichigo opened the door and saw Kendra with her back to him. She was putting her top on, bra and pants already being worn. "Listen, about yesterday, I wanted to talk to you, about us."

"What's there to talk about?" Kendra said without a flicker of emotion, "You and Orihime are together. I have no right to come between you. I was foolish to think I could. It's as you said, you won't give up on your love life just because they'll age and you won't." She pulled her shirt over her head and turned around to look Ichigo in the eye, arms folded. "I won't interfere with your relationship. We're friends, as you said."

"Hey, none of what happened yesterday exactly broke out of friend territory. I had fun," Ichigo smirked. Kendra looked at him in interest, dropping her emotionless expression. "There's nothing that says you can't hang out with friends of the opposite gender one on one if you're already in a relationship. I had to do that with Tatsuki with the whole incident with Muramasa sometimes."

"S-so," Kendra was now looking away from Ichigo playing with her thumb and index fingers, "It's…okay if there's more like yesterday?"

"Of course," Ichigo told her, "though don't be surprised if Orihime wants to join in."

"Of course not," Kendra finally smiled after being straightfaced the entire conversation.

Ichigo smirked, "Good, glad you understand. Just because we're friends and we're of opposite genders doesn't mean we can't hang out like we were." There was a small pause before Ichigo rubbed the back of his head and looked to the side, "Tatsuki was in your position when Orihime and I first started dating, came out and said it to my face when we were fighting Talbumosuke's forces. She, Orihime and I had a whole discussion about it during the summer so now she just wants us to be happy together." Ichigo stopped rubbing his neck and craned his neck back and to the left. "She's a tough girl so I know she'll be fine. We cool?"

Kendra dropped her arms walked over to Ichigo's and held out her hand for him to shake it. "We're cool." They shook hands and there was an awkward moment of silence before Kendra said. "So, we can hang out so long as I don't cross a line?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Kendra pecked him on the cheek and headed to exit the room. "Good to know."

Ichigo blushed and shouted at her, blushing heavily. "Okay now that was crossing a line!"

"Don't care! Getting breakfast!" Kendra said in such a way that she knew what she did would elicit that reaction from Ichigo.

He just shook his head and rolled his eyes. _The kind of company I keep. _He thought to himself.

Once at school, Lelouch waited outside to wait for Susanna to show up with Orihime and Rangiku. Tatsuki had come early, getting through half her morning jog and finding the wind chill factor a little breezy so she used the school showers and used the spare uniform she kept in her locker to change and had had breakfast at a restaurant down the block.

Lisa was also rather early and without the other Visoreds. She had come to the school using Shunpo. Ichigo and Kendra had just walked in the door, Tatsuki with them, noticing that Lisa was sneaking a note into someone's desk. Upon further inspection Ichigo deduced that the desk belonged to Chizuru. It was obvious from the rather creepy stalkerish pictures of Orihime and a picture of him with an arrow aimed at it. Ichigo had thought about putting a stop to the red head's obvious crazy obsession with his girlfriend, but he hadn't thought of a good way of how to get her to quit it.

He'd asked Tatsuki to do it in a way that was Tatsuki's definition of nice, but all that had accomplished was Chizuru declaring that Orihime would eventually realize her true nature and come to her and nothing Tatsuki said could dissuade Chizuru other than Chizuru calling Tatsuki a dragon and Ichigo a "Black Knight" and declaring war on both of them. Chizuru hadn't done anything in the way of launching an attack on Orihime ever since then, but perhaps she was just as afraid of evoking Ichigo's wrath more so than he was unsettled with trying to break it to her that she should just flat out stop.

Nevertheless, seeing Lisa doing something Ichigo could only think she was up to something. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Exploring my sexuality," Lisa responded bluntly as she took her seat.

"With a student? Aren't you like a hundred years old or something?"

Upon hearing this Kendra headed for the bathroom. "I've got it," Tatsuki chased after her, knowing that Ichigo didn't mean that to insult Kendra's affection towards him or to make her feel self-conscious about it. Ichigo gave her an approving signal as the raven haired teen ran off.

As he stood outside the classroom, Keigo dashed towards him. "IIIICHIIIGOOOOOOO!" the energetic student dashed forward and slung his arm around Ichigo's shoulders. Ichigo was still waiting patiently for Tatsuki to return so rather than practice some martial arts on his friend he let Keigo act out.

"What?" He simply responded in slight annoyance.

"So, Ichigo, about those girls that showed up," Keigo said, "I know Rangiku and Kendra are out of my league and Rukia seems to want nothing to do with me and that silver haired chick seems to only have eyes for Lelouch, so what about that Vera chick? Do you know if she's seeing anyone?"

"Keigo how horny are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Hey!" Keigo barked back.

"No, yeah I understand," Both heard Mizuiro on the phone as he passed by. "Yeah, of course." There was a pause. "What? No, it's fine, I don't have anywhere to be afterschool exactly." Another pause, "I can wait if you're late. It's not like you have a curfew right? I mean, I've never exactly had this experience with someone your age before so…" He listened in to the person on the other line. Ichigo and Keigo leaned in with growing curiosity. "Oh, I didn't know you were visiting from out of town, though you are a transfer so…huh? Yeah, no it's fine. I'll see you at six unless plans change." Mizuiro hung up the phone and began to put it in his pocket.

"Who was that one of your call girls?" Ichigo joked.

"Actually," Mizuiro confessed with a completely straight face, "that was Vera."

In Ichigo and Keigo's fragile little minds the train representing their thoughts just derailed. "WHAT?" Both shouted at the top of their lungs in complete and utter shock.

Keigo dropped to his knees crying crocodile tears and holding his hands up by his chin, fingers twitching, "When did you make a move on her and get her number? That's not fair Mizuiro! What happened to bros before hoes?"

"Well…" Mizuiro began to explain

* * *

><p><strong>Yesterday<strong>

**5:30pm**

Mizuiro was passing the Children's park. As he did, he saw Vera sitting on the swing set kicking her legs and looking down at her feet. She seemed rather lonely. And it was Vera herself, not her Gikongan. Currently Rukia had shift, either way Mizuiro had no way of knowing that. Vera seemed incredibly lonely. True, Vera did tend to draw herself out of social situations, but usually solitude brought her tranquil bliss, but she seemed a bit miserable.

Mizuiro, like a good natured citizen, walked over to her and sat down on the swing next to her. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked, kicking his legs a little like Vera was doing and holding onto the bars. Vera said nothing and turned her head to hide her obvious blush. "You don't say much do you?" Mizuiro said to her. All throughout the day Vera hadn't said a word and to think she hung out with someone as good natured, upbeat and social as Rukia. "Um, I'm Kojima Mizuiro in case you forgot. We're in class together." Vera continued to remain silent, but lowered her hands on the handles. "You okay? Trouble at home or something?"

Vera nodded and then shook her head. Mizuiro was confused at first, but then remember he had asked two questions.

"So, why are you all the way out here by yourself then?" Mizuiro asked.

Vera dropped her hands in her lap looked at the ground and shook her head.

"Oh, you don't feel like talking. That's all right, I guess." The situation was becoming increasingly weird for Mizuiro. "Hey, are you hungry?" he asked. "I don't know if you've had a lot of time to see around town, but…" he scratched his head, "I don't know…it's just…weird seeing someone all by their lonesome self and not be happy, which you seem like you usually are given what little I know about you."

Vera gripped her skirt and turned her head. The blush was back full swing. She nodded energetically.

"Oh, you wanna go somewhere?" She nodded again. "Follow me then, I know a great place."

Mizuiro took Vera to one of his favorite restaurants. Vera realized she didn't have any money, but Mizuiro told her even before they got to the restaurant that this was on him. He said it was because she seemed like she could use a really good meal. Was it any wonder Mizuiro consistently got laid with how smooth he was with the ladies?

It took some doing given how Vera refused to talk when the waitress came by to take their order, especially when she used the menu to cover her face when the waitress said they looked like a cute couple.

Mizuiro quickly responded with. "Nah, I'm just treating my friend to a good meal. I've got extra cash on me and she seemed lonely and she lives on the far end of town so…"

"Well aren't you a sweet one," the waitress was more the age of the women Mizuiro normally sought after.

Mizuiro had Udon noodles with Shrimp and some pan seared crab patties. Vera had spicy deep fried tofu. Mizuiro tried all meal to get her to talk, but Vera either used signs or didn't respond at all. "You know, I wish you'd say something. I bet you have a really cute voice."

Vera felt self-conscious. Her voice was extremely in direct contrast with her rather goth appearance. Her voice was very innocent, more so than Orihime or even Momo. Vera didn't hate her voice and it wasn't the main reason she chose not to talk, though it was part of it, but her heart felt like it tried to jump up her rib cage when Mizuiro said that.

She didn't say anything even after they finished eating. It was dark out when they left the restaurant, the street lights were on and the moon was high in the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"And? Come on," Keigo said, "Give us more."

"Well the weird part is, I don't exactly understand what happened after that. I think I passed out or something happened. It was really weird."

Ichigo had a guess: Hollow.

"Well do you remember what happened after at least?" Keigo asked.

"Now that I remember and that's why I wish I could remember what happened before it because it would explain a lot."

* * *

><p><strong>Yesterday<strong>

**7pm**

As Ichigo would later predict correctly, Vera and Mizuiro were attacked by a hollow. Vera sensed it long before her pager picked up on it. Rukia was on patrol, but she was on the other side of town and this was close. Instantly she stopped walking and, having been in front, she put her arm up to block for Mizuiro. "Vera?"

She looked around, trying to pick up the hollow. "Stay here," she actually spoke up, surprising Mizuiro. Vera ducked around an alleyway and swallowed her Gikongan to transform out of her Gigai. She rushed out into the open towards where she sensed the hollow only, to her horror for it to be diving right on top of Mizuiro. Angered she leapt in front of it. "No!" She shouted. Mizuiro continued to look at his watch, wondering where Vera had run off to or how long she was going to keep him. Vera looked behind her to see if he was going to be okay, but the hollow used that opportunity to sucker punch her and knock her to the ground before going after Mizuiro wondered what had hit him when he felt to the ground. Angered Vera took into action and she slashed the hollow's entire head clean off from the side of the neck. Unfortunately, there was more than one hollow converging on her location. She was now surrounded by a trio of hollows. _Damn it. _Vera cursed to herself. As she stood there though the image of a man lying on the floor, bleeding rushed through her mind with Vera on her knees crying. Other similar images appeared with Vera gleefully cutting up other men and laughing like a maniac after doing so. And then, the image of one man in particular crossed her mind. His face was distorted in her memory, but as he reached out to Vera and touched her knee she shrieked in sorrow and glass shattered.

By this point Vera had been spacing out and she took a wild slash and she accidentally slashed Mizuiro who had absentmindedly walked in front of her. He fell to the ground bleeding and going into shock. Vera saw the three hollows approaching and saw the blood on her blade as she heard Chi Kamisori echo in her ear. _**Kill them all. **_

The hollows drew near, but Vera's reiatsu surged and impeded their path. "Stay. Away. From him," Vera glared speaking with a serious tone and then in the blink of an eye cut down all three hollows.

She then began healing Mizuiro with her Kido, trying to help him. What happened to him was an accident. This always happened, her past would come back to haunt her and she'd flail out and someone would get hurt.

"Don't die on me!" she pleaded even though Mizuiro couldn't hear her, "You can't die on me!" In soul form she only had the use of one of her hands so healing would take a bit longer. She did manage to heal the wound she had managed to inflict on Mizuiro. Her Gigai came over and she got back into it and continued to hold Mizuiro until he came to, pleading for him to wake up. She used her memory fracture tool to replace his memory, not knowing that it would simply cause slight amnesia and not a replication of his memory.

"Kojima-san, Kojima-san please wake up," Vera pleaded. She was speaking even though other people could hear her. She liked Mizuiro, she thought he was cute and he had been nice to her and she had hurt him without meaning to all because of her stupid past.

Mizuiro woke up to see Vera holding him and crying for him. "V-Vera?"

She held his head to her shoulder. "Kojima-san."

Mizuiro was surprised to hear her speak, "Y-you…you're…"

Vera simply smiled.

"I was right your voice is cute and you have a nice smile to he told her."

Vera blushed.

"Come on, talk again," he said with a smile.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked.

"Anything, just let me hear your voice," he told her.

"Um…okay," Vera's heart was pounding.

"Can you tell me what happened? I think I blacked out after you ran down that alleyway?" Mizuiro asked.

"I…I don't know. I just went around the corner to make a phone call and…"

"Oh, you have a phone?" Mizuiro asked.

"Uh yeah," Vera held up her soul pager, which functioned like a normal cell phone. "This is it." Mizuiro tried to hold it, but Vera pulled it away. "You can look, but you can't touch. It's very expensive."

Mizuiro smiled. "Sure, no problem," he stood up and reached down to help Vera to her feet. "So, do you at least mind if I get your number?" he asked.

"U-um…s-sure, that's okay," Vera was blushing even more. She and Mizuiro exchanged phone numbers.

After the exchange Mizuiro said, "So do want me to walk you home?"

"Uh, I'm actually renting space at the Urahara Shoten," she said, "You wouldn't want to walk me all the way over there, you live all the way across town."

"Wow, you don't say anything, but you sure do listen a lot," Mizuiro said.

Vera began quoting a proverb she'd heard. "The gray war hound is intelligent enough to speak and wise enough not to."

"Oh, you like proverbs?" Mizuiro asked.

"A little. Where I grew up proverbs were normal as per teaching methods," she half-lied.

"You know, you and I should hang out more. I mean…if you're not busy," Mizuiro said.

"A-are you sure, I-I mean…I don't think I'm worth the time. I…I mean, I'm just…I mean you…I mean I…I mean our friends…I…" Vera didn't know what she wanted to say.

"Hey, relax, I always have time for friends," Mizuiro said.

"Right," Vera smiled over energetically, "Friends we're, just friends," she said punctually.

Mizuiro, reading the signs he had observed so many times leaned in closer to Vera to try to kiss her only for Vera to back away. "U-um…"

"O-oh, I'm sorry, I uh…I thought you…"

"N-no," Vera defended, panicking slightly. "I…that was just so sudden. I…I got all nervous and…"

"Do you object?" Mizuiro got close again.

"Only if we're doing it wrong," Vera responded with a hint of lust in her voice. Neither she nor Mizuiro were inexperienced in things like this by any stretch of the imagination, but as they locked lips, tongues sloppily feeling for each other like two Siamese fighting fish, both enjoyed the feeling, Vera more so. She wasn't exactly Mizuiro's type, but hey, a girl was a girl and Vera was a pretty nice one at that. After Vera broke away she smiled at Mizuiro. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay, call me if you want, my phone's on," Mizuiro told her.

"Okay," she said. There was an awkward silence. "Well goodbye," Vera ran off into the night.

"Goodbye," Mizuiro smiled as she watched her go.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"And that's it you just watched her go? Holy hell man hell must've frozen over. Usually you have your target undressed and in the palm of your hand by the end of the night," Keigo exclaimed.

"Yeah, older women that are either widows or just incredibly lonely. Vera's our age I couldn't use her like that," Mizuiro stated.

Ichigo did his best not to laugh at the irony of Mizuiro's statement.

Keigo was about to reply to Mizuiro's statement when Rukia came running down the hall and grabbed Mizuiro by the collar before dragging him away. "I'm borrowing you," she said quickly. Keigo and Ichigo decided it was best not to comment on the situation.

It was fifteen minutes to the bell, Soifon hadn't arrived, but Susanna, Rangiku and Orihime finally did, as had Uryu and Chad. Vera was in the bathroom working with a make-up kit for reasons that only she knew, but as the day looked like it couldn't get off to a much weirder start than it already had there was an earthquake. The magnitude wasn't large and it didn't go outside a few square miles of the school, but the entire building shook. Inside the classroom, Ichigo and Lelouch both nodded too each other, the latter sitting on his ass with Susanna having fallen on him and the former having fallen backwards out of his chair and hit his head, agreeing that that was not a natural quake. One by one the Soul Reapers swallowed their Gikongan and rushed out onto the school grounds. Keigo was the only one who could see the black uniformed students.

Lisa, sensing danger, grabbed Ichigo's pass from his bag and whispered to Kon. "Carry my gigai somewhere safe. The school doesn't need to be in a panic."

Kon understood.

Outside, Lisa formed up with Ichigo, Lelouch, Susanna, Rangiku, Orihime, Chad, Rukia, who had left Mizuiro in the interest of seeing what was going on, Vera, Kendra, and Tatsuki.

_What's going on out there? _Keigo looked from the window.

As if to answer his question several Hell Gates opened. "Looks I had reason to be suspect," Lelouch stated as the force from the gate opening forced everyone into a defensive position.

From the gate six Togabito appeared. One was gargantuan, one was fat, one was incredibly slim, and the last three were of average size and height. They had very undistinguishable features as they all looked the same in their black cloaks and white masks.

"So, no identification, we're attacking blindly?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes," Rukia responded.

"That would've been something good to mention in the report, but no matter," Lelouch said and released his Shikai without calling it out. "Vera, go apply for Gentei Kaijo for us. Orihime, defend her. Ichigo—"

Before Lelouch could finish one of the Togabito attacked the group with a long tentacle, splitting them. "Well so much for a plan," Ichigo stated. "Let's just take these guys on and…" From far away Ichigo sensed a Hell Gate open. His perception had increased heavily over the months and especially where his sisters were concerned. Without word Ichigo rocketed towards his house. He came face to face with a Togabito right in front of his house.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you've arrived far sooner than I expected," the Togabito told him.

"How do you know my name?" Ichigo asked him.

The Togabito simply laughed and imbued his hands with fire.

Back at the school grounds the group had split up. Chad was fighting the Gargantuan Togabito, Tatsuki was up against the fat one. Uryu was fighting the slim one. Lisa was fighting the guy with tentacles, Rangiku and Susanna were fighting one of the other average fighters and Rukia, Kendra and Lelouch were fighting the last one.

"Who are you people?" Lelouch demanded to know.

"We're Togabito, of course," the Togabito responded.

"Don't play games, identify yourselves," Lelouch said spamming fireballs.

The Togabito deftly dodged the incoming shots. "Not bad, but then again you were always a fierce opponent, weren't you Captain of Squad Ten: Lamperouge Lelouch."

Lelouch scowled, "Again, who are you?"

"Perhaps this will remind you," the Togabito chuckled, "Write, Cuaderno."

"Bankai!" Lelouch declared. "Zero no Seishin no Eien Tamashi."

Meanwhile Tatsuki was fighting the rather tubby Togabito with her final form. She was practically using the guy as a basketball. It came with being strong. However, while her hands and feet were connecting she felt like she wasn't making any progress. To test her theory she unleashed a stream of fire at her opponent. He absorbed it.

"As I thought," she said, "You can absorb energy, only physical attacks will work on you, won't they?"

"Hmm, maybe," the Togabito laughed.

Lisa donned her mask and tore after her opponent. Her sword made calamari out of his arms. "What? What is that mask?"

"I see you freaks aren't used to hollowfication," Lisa stated. She charged energy in her arms as she clamped them over her sword handle. "Cero," Lisa blasted the Togabito with the massive quantity of energy. His mask shattered from the force, revealing Gunjo.

"Gunjo!" Susanna and Rangiku's opponent shouted, "Put your mask on quickly! Gun—"

Forcefully a new hell gate opened and a sword came screaming out of the hell gate and skewered Gunjo on it. Then it dragged a screaming Gunjo back into hell.

"What the…" Rukia gaped

"It's just like with hollows," Lelouch realized, "Shatter their masks and they'll be taken back by the hell's will!"

"Lamperouge-kun!" Orihime flagged from down below. "It's been approved."

"Perfect!" Lelouch declared. "All right, here we go everyone. Our counterattack begins here! Gentei Kaijo!" Lelouch declared. "Shi Kumo!" he declared.

"Fool! You can't beat me like that. Segunda Etapa!" Kira shouted and dove through the death cloud.

"I don't have to harm you, to harm your mask," Lelouch smirked.

Kira came diving through the death cloud, his cloak and mask stripped. "Wh-what?"

"Aizen may not know it, but telling me that accessories and Kido get absorbed first really helps with this ability," Lelouch smirked, "I don't have to inflict any damage on you to disintegrate your mask and cloak."

A new hell gate forcefully opened and Kira was taken by the hell's will.

Uryu opened fire on his opponent and with Licht Regen managed to shatter his opponent, Murakumo's, mask.

"Keep it up," Lelouch encouraged.

"Gentei Kaijo!" Kendra declared and tore after Chad's opponent as he was downed by the stalwart student's right arm blast. "Kill From the Shadows, Akuma Ansatsu." Increasing her speed Kendra used a new ability of her Shikai that her Zanpakuto had taught her after they formed back together. "Bakudo 37: Tsuriboshi!" She formed the Kido over the Togabito. Lelouch wondered what she was up to, but suddenly Kendra dove into the ground disappearing into the ground and then reappeared through the Kido from a shadowy portal her momentum continually increasing and she used the doubly increased momentum to bring her foot down onto the Togabito beneath her and that was all that was written for Garogai.

"This…this can't be," Szayel gaped. He and Taikon were currently the only ones left. "Taikon we must retreat!" he declared. "They know how to beat us!" No sooner had Szayel said that did Taikon get punched across the face by Tatsuki and his mask shatter. "Dammit!" Szayel opened his own hell gate. "This isn't over!" He retreated into it and looked at Lelouch. "I'll teach you to explode my head you rotten bastard!"

_That was Szayel? _Lelouch seemed to have no idea.

"Lelouch, orders?" Rangiku asked.

"You two are coming with me. We're going to help Ichigo!"

Upon arrival though, Ichigo was found having a rough time with his opponent: Shuren. Ichigo had already hollowfied and Shuren was still at an advantage. "Kurosaki-san, we've come to help," Susanna told him.

"Help? I see, so those fools were of no consequence to you all," Shuren stated. "A pity," from beneath his robes Shuren pulled out a book. The word 'Volcarona' was written on the front cover in what appeared to be a cross between Aztec and Japanese characters. The pages flapped open by themselves and Shuren recited. "Fire burn and fire roar, total destruction from mountain to shore!" He shouted. In a torrent of fire the entire area at and around Ichigo's house was set aflame, including Lelouch and the others. However, while Susanna, Rangiku and Lelouch suffered severe burns, Ichigo cut his way through the flames. More appropriately it was that Tensa Zangetsu was using his very being to protect Ichigo from the licking flames by coating Ichigo in a protective cloak of his very soul. Of course, Ichigo had no idea of that.

"Karin! Yuzu!" Ichigo dove towards his burning house. Karin and Yuzu hadn't left the house yet. The bus wouldn't come for another half hour. Inside his house, burning to cinders, he found Shuren holding both Karin and Yuzu under his arms. "Let them go now!" Ichigo shouted and dashed towards Shuren who proceeded to use Karin's body as a meat shield, halting Ichigo and then tore through the burning roof. Ichigo pursued and dropped his blade. He would tear off Shuren's arms and grab his sisters with his bare hands if that's what it took. With his fist his punched Shuren hard in the back. Shuren managed to gain aerial control, but dammit he had really felt that.

"YOU WILL LEAVE MY SISTER'S ALONE!" Ichigo raged. He dove towards Shuren this time aiming for his head to rip it off with his fist, but his mask shattered and Ichigo crashed to the ground.

"I wish I had more time to play with you, Kurosaki Ichigo, but I'm afraid I must take my leave," Shuren stated. However as he reached towards the hell gate a new sinner, one not wearing a mask or a cloak, but rather a bunch of black bandages barred his path. It was Kokuto. He struck forward and took a swing at Shuren's neck. Shuren ducked under it and proceeded to bypass Kokuto, but Kokuto used one of the chains on his body to grapple Kokuto's left arm and pull Karin free just as Shuren entered the hell gate.

"Yuzu!" Ichigo watched Shuren take Yuzu into Hell with him. He became enraged. He shouted in anger and in rage as his sclera turned black and his irises yellow without Ichigo even hollowfying. His skin started to turn white. He was transforming. In the middle of Karakura Town he was transforming.

"Ichigo!" Orihime came bounding up the street from behind him.

_Orihime, _hearing her voice, Ichigo's transformation halted.

"Don't do it, Ichigo! Don't transform! Stay you, please!"

_Orihime, _Ichigo was able to stop his transformation, but in doing so he lost every last bit of energy, _Yuzu. _He blacked out.

When he came to he was in his family's clinic. Orihime had restored the house and Lelouch and Rangiku while Ichigo was out cold and was currently working on Susanna whilst everyone stood around, except for Kokuto who was tied up by Kendra for questioning. Kokuto insisted on his innocence, but Ichigo was the only one who had seen him after Shuren set the whole place up in flames. Orihime had only come in to see Kokuto holding Karin and Ichigo on the ground. She had no idea Shuren had been around.

"Good, you're awake," Lelouch stated.

"Lelouch," Ichigo slowly got up, "agh, my head feels like it's on fire."

"Your whole body should be on fire given the burns Lamperouge-taicho and the others suffered. It's amazing you came out of that inferno without so much as a single singe mark," Kendra stated.

Lelouch helped Ichigo to his feet. "Orihime can restore your reiatsu later, right now we need you to confirm Kokuto's story before we persecute him for no reason."

"Kokuto?" Ichigo was confused.

"Me," Kokuto said, sitting on the floor, bound by Kendra's Kido.

"He's not a threat to us, least I don't think. He saved Karin so…" realization hit Ichigo. "Karin! Where is she?" He coughed hard.

"Relax," Lelouch pat his back. "Your sister is upstairs fast asleep in her bed."

"What about Yuzu, where's my other sister?"

"Shuren, that Togabito you were fighting," Kokuto told him, "took her with him into Hell."

Ichigo's face tensed up into full-blown angst. He grit his teeth shut his eyes and then shouted. "NOOOOOOO!" He dropped to his knees and pounded the floor. "DAMMIT! I promised my dad nothing would happen! I'm supposed to protect my sisters. DAMMIT!"

"Oh, grow a spine!" Rukia stomped on Ichigo's back.

"What the hell was that for?" Ichigo jumped to his feet glaring at Rukia.

"Fool! If you lost your sister we'll just dive into hell and get her back, we've already been approved to take a team into hell. Lelouch sent word out the moment he recovered. Our team can't be bigger than six though," Rukia said.

"Unfortunately you've been asked specifically not to go," Kendra stated.

"Like hell!" Ichigo shouted. "It's my sister that was kidnapped! I have every right to go!"

"Your hollowfication could bring about complications if you went into hell and used it. Your condition is deteriorating and you nearly transformed without the use of your mask. The Head Captain doesn't want to risk an incident," Lelouch told him.

"I don't care! This is my sister we're talking about Lelouch! My _sister_!" He lifted Lelouch up off the ground by the lapels of his uniform. "If you think I'm going to stand here and twiddle my thumbs and not go and help her, when it's my born duty as an older brother to protect her, you're brain dead."

"Fine," Lelouch said with a deadpan expression.

"What? Lelouch that's completely against orders," Kendra antagonized as lchigo put him down. "You can't do this."

"I'm in charge of this mission," Lelouch told her, "I will accept full responsibility if something happens. You can slap me on the wrist or whatever when we get back to Soul Society. For now though we might need Ichigo's strength. Besides," Lelouch smiled at Ichigo, "I'd do anything for my sister to. If our roles were reversed, I know I'd be demanding to go as well."

"Thank you, Lelouch," Ichigo was incredibly grateful.

"If Ichigo's going then I'm going too," Tatsuki vocalized. "I've always been his backup." Chad nodded firmly indicating he wanted to go too.

"I suppose I'll go if only to confirm whether or not your violating orders not to bring Ichigo into hell interferes with the mission," Kendra said.

"And I'm leader so that means I'm going as well," Lelouch affirmed.

At this Susanna stirred and Orihime released Soten Kisshun from her. "She's all better," Orihime sidestepped away from the bed.

Susanna sat up, clutching her head, "Ungh."

"How are you feeling?" Lelouch asked her.

Susanna smiled at Lelouch, "I'm all right."

Her smile resonated into Kokuto's mind. The image of small girl with short silver hair, no larger than Yachiru came to the forefront of his memory.

"_Nii-san."_

Susanna stood up and dusted herself off. "Anyone wanna fill me in?" Susanna asked.

"Allow me Shapikni-san," Uryu pushed up his glasses.

Kokuto's eyes widened at the mention of his own surname. Another memory played in his mind. Kokuto had forgotten the image of the enemy he fought so long ago. All he remembered was the long triple-barreled sub-machine gun that fired dragon's teeth and had it aimed right at Kokuto armed only with the midnight black sword he still carried.

"_Never bring a sword to a gun fight, Kokuto."_

"_NII-SAN!"_

The silver haired girl from Kokuto's last memory darted in front of him and shielded him with her body. She was older now and she looked very similar to…

"Susanna?" Kokuto looked at her in amazement.

Susanna looked at Kokuto with interest. She didn't recognize him at first because of the bandages, but his eyes, she recognized his eyes. "Kokuto? Nii-san…is that you?"

"Nii-san?" Everyone in the room was surprised.

"Untie him this instant!" Susanna pleaded. Kendra did so without question. Kokuto was released and he and his sister embraced in a warm hug. "Nii-san," Susanna sobbed into his brother's shoulder.

"Wait you're Susanna's…"

"Older brother," Kokuto finished Susanna's sentence. "She gave her life to save me from an attack. I cut down the man who attacked her violently."

"And you were sent to hell for that?" Susanna looked up at Kokuto, having felt the chains on his body when she embraced him. "That's not right. That's not fair either."

_Yeah that doesn't sound right, if Kokuto was sent to hell for avenging his sister, _flashes of Lelouch's memory, including his first order of Geass, his geassing of Euphie, and several actions during Zero Requiem, appeared in his mind, _why am I not in hell with him? What makes me so different? Or is there more to it than that?_

"Lelouch-dono, nii-san's here to help right? Nii-san wouldn't do anything bad, he's a good person. Let's go into hell and help him," Susanna looked at Lelouch with hopeful eyes.

_Dono? What did this man do to deserve that level of respect from Susanna? _Kokuto wondered.

"You've got it backwards," Lelouch said, "Kokuto's the one helping us."

"Huh?" Susanna was confused. Lelouch gave her the short version. "I see, then…I'm coming. Kokuto might be helping us, but that doesn't count as one of our group. If I go that makes six, plus nii-san whose a free agent."

"Susanna you should stay here, hell is dangerous," Kokuto warned.

Susanna shook her head and pointed to her armband, "See this nii-san? This is a lieutenant's armband. It means…"

"I know what it means, sis," Kokuto said, having knowledge of Soul Reapers like many other sinners. "I'd still rather you didn't come."

"But I have to come. Lelouch-dono is going and I'd do anything I could to help him. I love him," she said it right out in the open.

_Love? _Kokuto did his best not to scowl.

"You heard the lady, besides, your sister's a competent fighter. I helped train her myself," Lelouch grinned.

"Is that so?" Kokuto smiled, doing his best to keep the corner of it from twitching.

Lelouch nodded. "All right, we've got our group. The rest of you stay here and we'll be back before midnight."

Ichigo then realized something, "Hey wait, what about school?"

"With the earthquake and the property damage classes were cancelled. Inoue-san managed to recover your house before the Paparazzi got a fixation on it," Uryu told him.

"Oh…well that's good then," Ichigo said.

"Are we all ready to go then?" Kokuto asked. Lelouch and the others nodded in affirmation. "Alright," Kokuto said and urged everyone to follow him outside. "I'll open the gate. Once inside you guys will follow me. I'll lead you straight to Shuren's lair."

"Understood," Lelouch said. He was a little iffy about following someone who, for something that seemed so miniscule in comparison to Lelouch's crimes, but he wouldn't let it show for Susanna's sake. He'd keep his guard up nonetheless. He thought about using Geass to make Kokuto spill it, but he figured it might be best if he held onto it. If Kokuto was up to something he would need his geass to tame him.

As Ichigo headed out the door Orihime ran up to him and grabbed his arm from behind, burying his head into his back. "Please be careful," she told him.

Ichigo turned around and looked at his girlfriend. "I'll return safely if that's what you want," he said, knowing how reckless he tended to get.

"That's good enough for me," Orihime smiled back. Briefly the two kissed and hugged each other tightly before Ichigo headed out the door. Orihime smiled like a maiden as she watched him go.

Outside in front of the clinic, Kokuto opened the gate and it began pulling in the air around it like a vacuum cleaner. Kokuto stood on the inside of the gate and gestured everyone inside.

"Ladies first," Lelouch gestured with a smirk on his face. Kendra, Tatsuki and Susanna leapt in followed by Chad, then Ichigo and Lelouch brought up the rear, barring Kokuto who closed the gate and the seven began their descent into the depths of hell.

In her abode, sitting on a high level of her tower, Rita, with her apparatus in front of her, sitting her recliner with a head phone and HUD system up on her eye level watched their entrance. "Here they come," she said and smiled, "This will prove rather interesting. Entertain me Kokuto," she looked at Ichigo, "Substitute Soul Reaper Kurosaki Ichigo," and then at Lelouch, "and Captain of Squad Ten Lamperouge Lelouch. It's been a while since something interesting happened around here," Rita tapped a finger into the arm rest of her chair, clicking a panel and taking command of a pack of Kushanada. "Let's have some fun boys and girls. After all, you're in my world now."

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Kokuto joins the party and Ichigo, Lelouch and the others all dive feet first into hell. And what the hell is Rita doing? Is she about to challenge the heroes purely for her entertainment? Well, maybe. But what of Kokuto? Reunited with Susannna will he adhere to his plans or will history take a different turn with his sister alongside him. You can only get that answer on the next chapter of Soul Chess).**


	109. Kokuto's Betrayal: Total Party Kill

**(A/N: Am I updating too fast? Let me know and I'll slow down).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

**Hell**

**Circle Seven, Shuren's lair**

Circle Seven was known for being very cold and littered with underground caves. Although Shuren mainly pranced about Circle Five, seven was where he made his cozy home. He sat upon a self-made throne in front of a lava fountain that was used to heat the cave. Yuzu sat unconscious in a bird cage that hung from the ceiling. Szayel checked in with Shuren to give him the news. "So it's just you and me then?" Shuren asked.

"Yes," Szayel stated, "though I'm loath to admit it. We had a good group." Szayel was a social creature of a certain nature. He had enjoyed working with so many others. He thought he might be able to eventually build an army and grow powerful enough to absorb Shuren and maybe, with the strength in numbers, they'd have a chance at rebellion or negotiating better living conditions in hell.

"It matters not," Shuren said reading pages in his spell book, "All we need is Kurosaki Ichigo to make his way to us and soon we will have our means of escaping this place, all of us." There was a pause. "They should be entering hell soon, greet them in circle three would you and confront them with the pinnacle of your power."

"Yes sir," Szayel said. He tore off his cloak and mask and then unsheathed his sword. "Sip, Fornicaras." Szayel swallowed his sword and transformed. He then held his arms around his body and prepared to transform again where upon he would proceed to take off for Circle Three. "Segunda…Etapa."

* * *

><p><strong>Circle One<strong>

Ichigo, Lelouch and the others descended from the sky to down below into hell. The fall was pretty intense, but control of their descent would be of benefit to them and if they really needed to there was always Tsuirboshi.

The group of seven landed on a small white platform and looked around. Large white blocks rose up beneath them and all around them some were floating. "Well come to Circle One," Kokuto told Ichigo, Lelouch and their companions, "City of the Damned."

"City? This place is a city?" Tatsuki looked around.

"Looks more like a color devoid version of Tetris," Lelouch joked. "It's a lot different than what I imagined."

"What do you mean?" Kokuto asked him.

"I always pictured hell as this fire and brimstone place with devils everywhere and cries of the condemned making earsplitting echoes through the air," Lelouch said.

Kokuto laughed, "That's Circle Nine the 'Dungeon of Eternal Suffering'. We're not going anywhere near there and you'd have to be a pretty messed up bastard to wind up there. In fact, the only Togabito in the ninth circle are Togabito that proved themselves to be so messed up and psychotic that they aren't allowed to interact with other Togabito here on the surface, or they have committed acts so heinous and despicable while they were here or during their lives that they will remain there forever. The Togabito you saw dragged away when you broke their masks were taken there. Hardly anyone goes into Circle Nine voluntarily unless it's to add to the suffering of a Togabito whose been put there."

"Sounds like a jail for sinners," Susanna stated.

"Seems kind of redundant if you ask me," Kendra responded to her statement.

"This is getting us nowhere," Ichigo simmered, "Which way to do we go?"

"Where else?" Kokuto asked. "The only direction is down!" he leapt off the block Ichigo and the others were on onto the city streets. Ichigo, Lelouch and everyone else followed suit. The seven broke off into a sprint, following Kokuto as he led them in different directions.

"Why aren't we just running straight?" Kendra asked.

"There are different drop off points into the second circle," Kokuto stated, "Hell is connected by a system of metaphorical ladders though they're really more like gaps in the abyss that connect the different circles. I've been here long enough that I have a map in my head. Not to mention that Shuren and I used to be best friends."

"You know that jackass?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, but that's all in the past," Kokuto said, "Come on."

_I don't like the sound of that, I don't like it one bit. _Lelouch thought to himself.

"So what do you gain out of helping us exactly?" Kendra asked.

"What do you mean?" Kokuto responded.

"I always thought sinners were selfish bastards only doing things for self-profit, that they were condemned for eternity never allowed to resurrect into the cycle of life," she stated.

"Where did you learn that?" Lelouch asked.

"There's information that certain squads are privy to that not all other squads have at their fingertips," Kendra told the captain.

"You are half-right, most sinners don't do that," Kokuto answered, "and we aren't allowed to resurrect into the cycle of life. If we die we reform elsewhere, usually in a random location. Our world is truly deserving of its title. However, some of us seek redemption. We do good deeds so that the warden will smile upon us and lower our sentence. After a certain amount of time we are allowed to leave."

"Jeez it's like life without parole, plus murder several times over. Glad I'm not headed here after death," Tatsuki commented.

"What does Shuren want with Yuzu?" Ichigo asked.

"No idea," Kokuto stated, despite knowing exactly what Shuren, and he, desired of Yuzu.

Ichigo didn't like that answer, not one bit. As the group continued to run Ichigo, Tatsuki and the others took note of the Togabito lining the walls. "Who are they?" Tatsuki asked.

"Other Togabito," Kokuto stated, "The harmless ones anyway."

"What do you mean the harmless ones?" Ichigo asked.

"When an individual is sent to hell and becomes a Togabito they are allowed to keep all of their powers," Kokuto stated.

"Are you serious?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah and it makes them feel powerful, they think that they can rebel and escape, but the guardians of hell that roam the land, the 'warden's employees' as we sometimes call them, are much more powerful than any Togabito in hell. They exist simply to instill despair on those with any hopes of escaping or reincarnation until they lose their will to fight back and simply count the days hungry, miserable and slowly going insane," Kokuto answered. "Well, most of the Togabito here are that weak. The top ten is a different story, that's why the Kushanada hunt in packs."

"The top ten?" Lelouch asked. Kokuto explained about the caste and numbering system. He didn't explain how strong ranking was though.

"The top ten are all strong enough to handle at least one Kushanada on their own with the top three having little to no problems in doing so. However, in a group, they become a problem," Kokuto continued his explanation.

"So who's the biggest fish down here?" Ichigo asked. "Is there a chance we might run into him?"

Kokuto looked up. "I doubt it. Cause if we did we should start saying our prayers and give up all hope," Kokuto stated.

"Why's that?" Susanna asked.

Kokuto began to explain, "No one knows the identity of the number one sinner in hell. We have no idea if it's a man or a woman either. All who fight the current number one are killed and their life force is absorbed. They become a part of the number one and it makes the number one stronger. He or she is in a class all on his or her own. To face him or her in battle means certain destruction. It's rumored that only the warden herself has the power to match the current number one." Kokuto stated.

"Jeez, something like that lives down here?" Lelouch asked.

"Undoubtedly," Kokuto answered.

"What about any of the other top ten, are they a threat?" Kendra asked.

"They're all threats, but if you're asking the likeliness we'd run into them, I'm going to try and keep us away from their territory," Kokuto stated.

"Say, Kokuto, is there a man named Aizen or Talbumosuke down here?" Lelouch asked.

"You know numbers two and three?" Kokuto asked.

"Wait a minute, hold the phone," Tatsuki freaked out, "TWO AND THREE?"

"Aizen's number two and the number one is in a league all on their own. This better be a bad joke!" Lelouch ranted.

"What reason would I have to joke?" Kokuto stated.

_Damn someone so powerful it makes Aizen look meek by comparison. With that kind of power…might the number one, one day escape. If that were to happen could we even win? What would we, the Soul Society, do against that kind of power? _

While Lelouch contemplated a worst case scenario, a foghorn was heard from the other end of the city. It was loud and low pitched. "Great, here they come."

"They?" Tatsuki asked.

"The Kushanada, the guardians I mentioned," Kokuto stated.

"What the hell would they want with us? We're not sinners," Lelouch jeered.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Kokuto stated.

In her abode Rita was commanding the approaching Kushanada with her apparatus, "Let's see now, can you survive my little test? Are you strong enough to survive my domain?"

Back in the circle, Kokuto gave a fair warning, "Careful, the Kushanada catch and kill, usually by eating their catch, anything they grasp. If they kill you, you will automatically become bound in chains. Being caught by a Kushada adds five years to one's sentence. You will automatically have a five year sentence in hell if one of those things gets you."

"Well this place is tight, those legless freaks don't look like they can move so easily," Tatsuki said. As if to prove her wrong an arm came through the wall. The Kushanada was practically phasing through it. Everyone had to leap to safety.

"Be careful they can move through solid matter like phantoms. Just keep following me!" Kokuto stated. "There aren't any Kushanada until you reach the much lower levels and they're farther and fewer in between. Up here they just provide entertainment for the warden."

"Jeez it sounds like something Unohana-taicho would do on a bad day," Lelouch joked with a horror stricken expression.

"You are so lucky she's not here to hear that," Kendra told him.

Kokuto suddenly swore, "Aw, crap!"

"What? What's wrong?" Ichigo asked him.

Kokuto pointed to a trio of Kushanada. "We need to get over there, but they're blocking the entrance."

"Well it's like Lelouch says then," Ichigo said whipping out his Zanpakuto, "When there's no path before you, you make one of your own. Bankai!" Slipping into Tensa Zangetsu Ichigo tore into the air and looked at the Kushanada who all looked in his direction. "Getsuga…" without warning Ichigo's mask appeared on his face, "…Tensho!" The attack was powerful enough to destabilize the Kushanada and make a mess of things.

In her abode Rita was ecstatic, "Whoo," she eyed with rather odd interest, "That's some power you have Kurosaki-san, but those were amongst the weaker Kushanada. Still, that's impressive. Your hollowfication is certainly something to be admired." She pressed a button. "I guess I'll call off the attack."

In circle one Ichigo and the others watched the Kushanada leave.

"What…are they leaving?"

"Yeah that's right. Run! Run!" Ichigo laughed like he was enjoying himself.

"Ichigo, chill," Lelouch told him.

"Why do you think they retreated?" Susanna asked her brother.

"I…I don't know," Kokuto stated.

"Well regardless it's good news for us," Ichigo said and looked down off the pathway. "We jump?"

"We jump," Kokuto said and one by one Ichigo and his friends dropped down below.

Circle two of course was not what they expected. The area below them looked like a Roman coliseum surrounded by water beneath them, but the water was guarded by a glossy barrier. Ichigo and the others dropped down onto the translucent barrier.

"What is this place?" Susanna asked.

"Circle Two," Kokuto explained, "Arena of the Dead."

"Arena?" Kendra asked.

"Oh I see," Lelouch deduced, "It's like in Ancient Rome where they have gladiators fight each other to the death. I expect this is how ranks are exchanged and are established."

"I don't know what this 'Rome' is that you speak of," Kokuto told him, "But what you said is very true. We sinners come to do battle here to hone our skills. Of course it is not the only means by which we can increase our rank. The warden is all seeing and all knowing, but it _is_ where most Togabito come to check up on their ranks as there are very few other places to do so."

"So what do we have to do, kill a bunch of Togabito in order to move forward?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, pretty much, come on. I'll ask for a team battle so we can waste less time," Kokuto said.

Ichigo and the others hung back while Kokuto walked into the center of the arena and urged them to follow in. "We are a party of seven!" Kokuto declared. "Who here is brave enough to challenge us?"

As if on cue seven Togabito all came rising up from out of a secret door in the floor. There were many Togabito who did nothing, but fight in the coliseum. These seven belonged to that group. Ichigo clutched his sword and Kokuto clutched his. The Togabito were not afraid of Ichigo's friends so they figured that, all they had to do was eliminate Kokuto and the fight would be easy.

At least until the status board came on. Kokuto's rank: #187 was in very stark contrast to the other group's lowest number: 285. Several of the fighters were even in the quadruple digits. Their faces all turned blue with shock and they began waving white flags.

"Wow, one eighty seven, pretty impressive," Lelouch stated.

"Of course it's impressive, Nii-san is amazing," Susanna exclaimed.

"Oh sis, really you praise me to highly," Kokuto rubbed the back of his head.

In response to the other team's forfeit a warp pad appeared. "Is that to take us lower down?" Lelouch asked.

Kokuto nodded. "Come on."

The next thing Ichigo and the others knew they were on the opposite side of the glossy barrier and falling at an alarming rate. They landed in an area that appeared in stark contrast to circle one. There were white fluffy clouds lining the walls and water rushed beneath the platform they were standing on. The water fell into an endless white abyss, but it was very lighthearted for Hell.

"Welcome to Circle Three," Kokuto told the group, "The White Void."

"Oh it's certainly white, sheesh, I think I'll go blind from all this bright color," Kendra quipped.

"Oh that wouldn't be too much fun. If you're handicapped it won't be nearly as entertaining when I slit your pretty little throat."

The septet turned around to see a Togabito behind them. He had the trademark gray sarashi on his torso, but his legs were non-existent. Instead he had a long sweeping white tail with a bulbous flower on the end of it that was dripping with violet ink of some kind. Taking up the Togabito's whole pelvic area was a hollow hole. Along his back were mauve boney wings with red blades sticking out of the ends, each as long as a katana. There were four on each side. Underneath all of the wings except for the bottom pair were red sacs filled with who knew what? The Togabito had pink hair that ran down to his pectorals, purple face paint that ran down along his eyes in three, straight, vertical lines and he had Yellow eyes. He also had horns atop his head that stretched up, out and curled back with a pig-tail loop. The Togabito's hands were purple and he had nails as longer as Muramasa's.

"Captain of Squad Ten, Lamperouge Lelouch. To think that you'd actually come down here and be forced to confront me once again," the Togabito said as his tail rattled.

"Uh, Lelouch," Kendra pegged him for an explanation.

"Former ninth Espada of the arrancar army, Kira's predecessor: Szayel Aporro Granz," Lelouch said with a scowl.

"That's Szayel?" Kendra asked. "His Resurreccion looks nothing like your report on him."

"That's because this isn't a Resurreccion. It's a Segunda Etapa," Szayel giggled. Everyone soon became on edge.

"But how? You were dead before Talbumosuke developed the Segunda Etapa formula, the documents we have prove it. That doesn't make any sense!" Kendra ranted.

"I taught myself," Szayel stated, "According to Kira, Ulquiorra originally had Segunda Etapa without any help whatsoever and after watching Kira do it a couple of times in the Coliseum I sort of taught myself as if it were as instinctual as Sonido."

"Big deal, what number are you?" Kokuto asked.

"Oh I know you're one hundred and one ranks above me Kokuto, but don't consider me a pushover because of it," Szayel said, tail twitching.

"I don't have to consider," Kokuto said and appeared behind Szayel with the arrancar cut clean in half, "you _are_ a pushover compared to me."

Ichigo and everyone else's eyes widened at seeing this, except for Susanna who simply cheered and whistled. Kokuto cast Szayel's body into the void and then tried to determine where the group should jump from and urged them forward.

The fourth circle was a magma encrusted, volcanic wasteland; the warmest of hell's environments. "Circle Four," Kokuto input, "Volcano of Despair."

In her abode Rita was wondering how better to test Kokuto and the others. True, Yuzu could turn into a Togabito any second under Shuren's manipulation, but if time really did almost run out she would grab Yuzu herself. Her job came before entertainment after all. She hadn't been satisfied with the power of Ichigo or his companions quite yet so she pulled up a list of other creatures she had power over, besides just the Kushanada.

As Kokuto led Ichigo and the others on a meteor struck the ground, only it wasn't a meteor, but a giant, lava imbued, three headed dog, in other words, a Cerberus.

"I think the warden means to challenge us," Kokuto stated.

"Beg your pardon?" Lelouch asked.

"The warden is watching our move, and Cerberus is one of the many other creatures she employs besides just the Kushanada. He's not as invincible, but he's still plenty powerful," Kokuto stated.

"How strong is he in terms of Togabito?" Lelouch asked.

"Cerberus would be at least beneath one fifty," Kokuto answered. "We'll be hard pressed to take him down together. We should—"

"We don't have time to waste with this thing," Lelouch said, "I'm up to bat."

Susanna squealed knowing what was coming. "I always get jitters when he does this," she jumped up and down.

Rita, in her abode, watched Lelouch curiously as she held a sack of pecans in her lap and munched on them like she was watching a movie.

Lelouch removed his contacts, "Cerberus! I, Captain of Squad Ten, Lamperouge Lelouch command you! Let us pass!" Lelouch looked Cerberus dead in all six of his eyes and his geass took effect.

Like a docile domestic dog, Cerberus stood aside and sat down with his tail thumping on the ground.

If Lelouch knew Rita's thoughts he'd be surprised. _So, he has the power of the king: the Geass, does he? How very intriguing. I've got my eye on you Lamperouge Lelouch._

Ichigo and the others rushed towards Circle Five: the Plains of Misery. Yes all of the circles sounded as charming as all of the others.

Kokuto frowned when they arrived.

"What's wrong nii-san?" Susanna asked.

"This is the right plane, but the wrong location. We're farther off from the target than I intended," Kokuto stated.

"When did you make the mistake?" Lelouch asked.

"Circle three, that one's always hard to gauge," Kokuto stated.

"Who cares, let's just go!" Ichigo rushed forward.

However, as Ichigo rushed forward onto the plane, Kokuto realized, as did Lelouch, that they had company.

"Ichigo, look out!" Kokuto shouted.

Ichigo was caught off guard as a blade connected with his own. Ichigo was facing down a man with a pyrite colored helmet with ram horns, black hair, a pyrite chest plate, an azure blue cape, and golden greaves. He was carrying a gnarly looking scimitar as it was made of steel in the center, but black steel all along the sides and towards the inside center making it look as if the sword was singed when, in fact, it was not. There was also a chip in the middle of the blade. The warrior was also carrying a shield. It was Sapphire with the pyrite emblem of a Lion's Head on it.

"I did not think I would face a warrior this day," the armored man spoke.

"I don't have time to deal with you," Ichigo stated. "I'm here to save my sister, so just move out of my way."

"Your friends may pass if they wish, but I do not allow my opponent's to disengage me."

"Ichigo, ignore what he says! That man is Orin, the number twenty Togabito! You'll never win against him!" Kokuto shouted.

"Oh is that all? Just twenty?" Ichigo said arrogantly.

"Don't be a dumbass!" Lelouch shouted. "We can—" Lelouch was about to shout off a plan, but saying it with your enemy in earshot was probably a dumber idea than Ichigo fighting him.

"Kokuto," Ichigo pushed away from Orin, "How much farther do we have?"

"Circle seven, but six should be negligible in terms of fighting, no room," Kokuto told Ichigo.

"Then…carry on without me and come back for me when you've rescued Yuzu," Ichigo glared down into Orin's eyes.

"Ichigo you don't have to challenge someone far above your ability like this! You'll get clobbered!" Kendra warned.

"I have to fight him. I have to keep getting stronger," Ichigo aimed his blade at Orin, "That guy will let you all pass if I fight him. There's no trouble there. Besides, fighting someone stronger than you and living to tell about it is how you get stronger through experience."

"Baka! This isn't a role playing game! You are going to get yourself killed!" Tatsuki pleaded.

"I said go!" Ichigo scowled. "Go and rescue Yuzu and then come back for me."

"Should you lose, and you most likely will from the sound of it, I will let you live, warrior in black," Orin said to him.

"See," Ichigo said to his friends, "Nothing to worry about."

Kokuto was already further down the path, "Come on, it's this way!"

"Just remember your promise to Orihime!" Tatsuki shouted at her friend before she took off.

"Did the warden put you up to this?" Ichigo asked Orin.

"No, I simply heard about your arrival and decided to investigate. It is rare that non-Togabito ever enter hell. I am curious as to the kind of fighters the living world now provides," Orin stated, "I've been in this infernal place for at least thirteen hundred years. I've challenged a great deal of fighters in my time."

"Does that include the current number one?" Ichigo asked.

"And who are you to speak of that one so casually?" Orin asked.

"Kokuto mentioned the Togabito's power. You're number twenty and you seek fights. I'm no genius, but it seems pretty possible that you may have clashed."

Orin chuckled, "If I had ever crossed paths with the current number one, I would not be standing here." Orin stated. "My rank is proof of those I've challenged. I intend to challenge the current number nineteen when I believe I am ready."

"And where would I rank, do you think?" Ichigo asked.

"Hard to say," Orin stated, "You're definitely above the two hundred mark, but I couldn't tell you how strong exactly."

"I see," Ichigo said and donned his hollow mask, "How about now?"

"The top one hundred, without a doubt," Orin answered.

"Well alright then," Ichigo said and prepared to strike, "Let's go!"

Ichigo charged down Orin as his blade collided upon Orin's shield. Orin took swing at Ichigo's face, but the teen bent backwards onto his knees and let Orin press into his blade. Ichigo then retreated back and around Orin like lightning and attacked with a fierce Getsuga Tensho. Orin turned on a dime and blocked the strike with his shield.

_**Ichigo, can you hear me? **_It was Tensa Zangetsu.

_Just fine, _Ichigo said as he saw Orin slowly approach him. _You have something important to tell me._

_**Yes, **_Tensa Zangetsu answered, _**this atmosphere is overclocking your hollow mask. It—**_

_Hold that thought! _Ichigo shouted as suddenly Orin broke out into a sprint and charged forward and swung wide as Ichigo dodged to the side. He was blown back by an azure energy arc and had to flip backwards to gain aerial control. _You were saying._

_**I was saying don't worry about your mask's time limit in this area. The atmosphere here is feeding it so it will last until you take it off. However, if you leave it on for too long it'll leave that much more drained afterwards and it'll deteriorate your 'condition' further. **_Tensa Zangetsu told him.

_Thanks for the warning, _Ichigo stated, _but…I can't afford to fight without it right now._

_**I know. I just wanted to let you know the consequences of your actions. **_Tensa Zangetsu told him.

His presence faded from Ichigo's mind and Ichigo looked around not seeing Orin. _Now…where are you? _

He then sensed Orin right behind him and leapt back and turned around and fired a Getsuga blast as Orin took a swing at him from behind. Orin stared at Ichigo in the air.

_Am I safe in the air, can he not reach me up here? _Ichigo thought to himself.

Ichigo watched as Orin crossed his sword arm over his body. When he swung back a ball of sky blue lightning came roaring at Ichigo.

_Okay maybe not. _"Getsuga Tensho!" He fired forward the blast of energy and then dodged to the side after slowing down the attack. He made for the ground and then began rapidly using bursts of Shunpo to confuse Orin as to Ichigo's location, but when Ichigo got close his disorientation was made useless when Orin charged lightning into his blade and then released the energy from the blade in a disc at Ichigo. Ichigo dodged to his right, which Orin predicted and tossed his shield out at Ichigo and smacked him in the side of the face. Ichigo's neck would've snapped if his mask hadn't taken the brunt of the attack. Like Tensa Zangetsu stated though, the area was like nectar to Ichigo's hollow powers and Ichigo's mask regenerated on its own. However, the shield was only meant to stun Ichigo for a few moments and Orin was on his ass like a nerd driving to get first in line at a midnight release.

Orin slashed Ichigo along the back and then slammed Ichigo in the stomach with his shield as Ichigo turned to face Orin directly. Ichigo backflipped to gain aerial control and released a Getsuga Tensho, but Orin dodged to the side and circled around Ichigo's right flank. Ichigo vanished and took to the sky before using Shunpo to disorient Orin as to where he would land. Orin simply held up his shield and upon noticing his opponent's tactic, Ichigo hatched an idea.

He prepared the attack as he came in landed in front of Orin and fired at point blank. "Cero de luna," The massive black cero, outlined in red did insane chip damage to Orin's shield, but wholly the attack was ineffective. There were plenty of dings and scratches on Orin's shield, but the attack did little more than damage the lion emblem.

"Was that your best attack?" Orin asked. "A pity," He charged lightning into his blade and charged Ichigo down. Ichigo charged Getsuga into his blade and locked weapons with Orin, but was finding himself overpowered. "You certainly are strong for a mortal. I am impressed, but this battle is not over until one of falls onto their knees and don't you even think about giving up."

"I'm not so weak minded as that," Ichigo said and overcharged the Getsuga on his blade and created a landmine sized explosion of Getsuga as he had once seen his hollow do. Ichigo and Orin were split from each other after the explosion, but Orin didn't seem to be injured in the slightest. _Damn it, just how powerful is this guy? My attacks are completely ineffective. _Ichigo knocked the fear out of his system. _No I can't get scared just because I can't damage him. I just need to hold out till my friends get back. _Ichigo leaned back and held his blade up by his chin. _I'll just play defense._

Orin noticed this, _I see so he means to go on the defense now does he? A wise decision. _Orin charged Ichigo down with the lightning in his blade. He attacked Ichigo with an overhead vertical slash and Ichigo took a step back and blocked with his sword held horizontally. Orin pulled back his sword and tried a diagonal strike, but Ichigo sidestepped and blocked as the strike hit the left side of his blade and then jumped when Orin performed a horizontal strike and blasted an overhead, two handed Getsuga Tensho right in his face. Orin retreated back with his cape concealing his face to prevent burns.

Ichigo held his ground. He had no means of attacking Orin so there was no reason for him to take advantage of his opponent's decrease in guard. Orin came back at him with a fierce, sweeping slash. Ichigo leapt back and waited for Orin to come in again. He glared defiantly at Orin intending to draw this out as long as he needed to.

"I like that look your giving me. I was right to choose you as my opponent," Orin said, pointing his scimitar at Ichigo, "You are truly a skilled individual, but don't think you are close to my level just because you can see my attacks and block them. In hell those of us within the top one hundred very frequently hide our true level of power. This is only my initial level of power."

"And, are you going to power up?" Ichigo asked.

"It would be a waste on you," Orin stated, "I have enjoyed this battle, but unfortunately I see no need to continue it. You are strong, but I grow weary of a warrior who cannot make things interesting. Therefore, I intend to end this with my next strike."

"I'd like to see you try," Ichigo didn't think that was possible, but he completely lost sight of Orin and the man was suddenly on Ichigo's opposite side, blade swung out and up. Ichigo's mask shattered and a slash wound appeared on his pectorals, his abdomen, and each of his legs and the wounds were jagged and wide. _I couldn't even follow that attack._

"Zandageki," **(Slaying Strike) **Orin said as he put his sword away. A more brutal slash appeared along Ichigo's back below where he had already been cut, "My finishing move. Know this warrior: if a man tells you he can make a picture leap out of a frame and squirt sake in your ear and you challenge his ability to do so, you will wind up with sake in your ear." Orin began to walk away, leaving Ichigo crutched over his sword. "As promised I will not kill you, Mortal Warrior Ichigo. Farewell," Orin then departed.

Ichigo crumpled over onto the ground a succumbed to his injuries. He didn't know how long he had been out for before he found himself being talked to. "Hey," a voice called to him. Ichigo did not stir. "Hey! Wake up!"

A foot kicked him in lower side of the left side of his ribcage. "Ow," he moaned and slowly opened his eyes. Ichigo's wounds had healed, but he didn't know how they had been done so. He was laying on his stomach and slowly got to his feet. He looked around, he was still in hell. He looked from side to side and then looked back to the left. He had company. There was a Togabito standing off to his left. The Togabito was wearing a white mantle, concealing their face and upper body completely. Beneath the hood Ichigo could see pink lips that were incredibly feminine and the woman's lower body made it obvious from the tight black pants on her body, completely lacking shoes, and the crimson flame-style print on the pants as well. The Togabito's arms were concealed underneath the mantle she wore. Ichigo immediately became defensive, holding out his blade in front of him, Togabito had been nothing, but trouble. "Who are you?" he demanded to know.

The Togabito reached out with their arm and lightly pushed down on Ichigo's blade. Painted red nails made it obvious that he was talking to someone of the opposite gender. "Relax," The Togabito spoke to him, "I'm here to help."

"Help? What do you mean?"

"Allow me to explain…

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier…<strong>

During the time Ichigo had been unconscious Kokuto led Lelouch and the others along until they reached an area of the 5th circle that overlooked another part of it. Along the plains were hundreds upon hundreds of skeleton warriors. "Shuren's expecting us it seems," Kokuto stated.

"Shuren created those?" Susanna asked.

"The Book of Volcarona. It's a dangerous spell book that he found a few months ago. It increased his power to my level. Before he obtained the book he was only number two hundred. He's been tinkering with it for a while and he could become more powerful than me if he continues to use it," Kokuto told the others.

"Then we've got to get it away from him immediately," Kendra stated.

"Agreed," Lelouch said and everyone charged down into the fray and attacked the skeletons straight up. However, as the party cleaved through the hordes upon hordes of skeletons, Kokuto watched and waited and then, after a little while, made his move. He charged into the battlefield and one by one he cut down Lelouch and the party as they began to become exhausted from the never ending fight, except for Susanna. Instead he tied her up using the bandages on his body and revealing his charred and burned right side.

After his slaughter Kokuto laughed as Kendra, Lelouch, Chad, and Tatsuki lay mortally wounded at his feet. Or rather, three of them were.

Lelouch glanced up with ire at Kokuto. "You bastard, you deceived us."

"Nii-san why, why are you doing this? Lelouch-dono and the others are my friends," Susanna cried.

"Don't be stupid, we were never gifted with the power to make friends. We were alienated in the streets. Even the guilds would not accept us. I had to become a mercenary to get the money to put the food on our plates," Kokuto raged, "I will protect you from everything and everyone."

"What are you…stupid?" Clutching the stab wound in his chest, Lelouch got to his feet, "You can't go around killing anyone who dares to get near your sister that's just psychotic." Kokuto responded by punching Lelouch to the ground.

"Lelouch-dono," Susanna struggled to her feet and dive bombed in between Kokuto and Lelouch, laying on top of the man she loved, "Nii-san you can't do this. I love Lelouch-don, why would you hurt the man I love?"

"He's deceived you Susanna, whatever he's done to deserve your love he's bewitched you. Your emotions are not under your control," Kokuto told her.

"Your wrong, please stop this nii-san! Please!" Susanna sobbed. "You can do whatever you want to me, but please don't hurt Lelouch-dono."

"I'm sorry Susanna," Kokuto told her with soft eyes and then pointed his blade down upon her and Lelouch, "But this must be done!" he shouted and then tossed his sister out of the way and stabbed Lelouch straight through causing him to scream out in pain.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Susanna screamed.

Lelouch felt his consciousness fading. _This…can't be…my past…my future…was it all…a lie? _Lelouch's consciousness faded out.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

If Ichigo had been furious when Shuren grabbed Yuzu and Karin then there was no word in the human dictionary to describe the outrage and pure rage he felt at Kokuto for doing what the Togabito had just told him. Ichigo screamed out in righteous fury only for the Togabito woman to slap him across the face.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled. "MY FRIENDS WERE KILLED! MY SISTER IN MORTAL DANGER AND YOU SLAP ME! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

The Togabito let merely a portion of her reiatsu leak out. Ichigo buckled over from the intensity. "I have suffered much more than you have mortal. I have suffered more than you can possibly begin to imagine."

Ichigo was choking on her reiatsu. _Her reiatsu…it's so powerful…I've never felt anything like it before. It's…in a completely different league from that Orin guy's. Is she…one of the top ten? _

"Now," the woman said, lowering reiatsu to normal levels, "Come with me. I will help you save your comrades and your sister."

Ichigo didn't budge. "How do I know I can trust you? How do I know that you won't turn out just like Kokuto?" Ichigo asked her.

"I want Shuren dead," the woman responded, "I seek not the deaths of mortals…for now."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo glared.

"Exactly what it sounds like," the woman in white responded, "One day I too will attempt to escape from here. And should we cross paths at that time you and I will be enemies, but for now you need me and I need to reduce my sentence. In the end, we both win."

"Kokuto said that mortals that die in hell become Togabito…can you save my friends when we've defeated them?"

"If we obtain the Book of Volcarona there is a spell in the book that can transfer sin to someone else, in this case, me. Since your friends were killed and not captured by Kushanada the sentencing would only be a month and steadily grow, but if the sentencing finishes they would be reincarnated, not reborn. I can cast that spell and absorb the sin. The spell will work so long as their sentencing remains under three years. The spell is meant to allow lesser demons to exist in the natural world, so with a little modification for the incantation, using my knowledge of the language of magic, it should work," the woman responded.

Ichigo dropped to his knees in gratitude, "Thank you, thank you so much."

"There's no need to thank me. Come," the woman guided him. Ichigo followed.

"Hey, by the way, you never told me your name. I'm…"

"I know who you are Kurosaki Ichigo," the woman responded. She didn't say anything else.

"Well what am I supposed to call you?" Ichigo asked.

"I need no warnings, advice or planning from someone like you and if it's just the two of us I could be the only person you would be speaking to. There's no need for you to know my name, or my rank," the woman answered. She walked forward and began whistling a tune to herself that sounded pretty upbeat. Ichigo followed suit. He decided he would trust this mysterious woman and she would help him get back his sister and save his friends.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Next chapter is the exciting conclusion of this arc. Who is this mysterious woman in white? I already know, but I'll accept guesses. I should have the conclusion out sometime tomorrow. In fact I'm probably already working on it as you're reading this because this arc is just way to exciting to stop now. See you later folks).**


	110. Ichigo's Heroic Rage

**(A/N: Is it hot in here or is it just me? Oh wait that's my keyboard smoking from sounding like a sub-machine gun as I rapidly type out these chapters. Fyi, I had a lot of fun with this arc).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

**Hell**

**Circle 7**

The sound of dripping water echoed into Lelouch's head as he came to. _I'm…alive? _He then noticed that he was hung up against a cave wall by his wrists and there was a chain covering his currently almost nude body. _What…the hell? _

"So, you've awakened," The voice was not Kokuto's, but Shuren's. Lelouch looked over to see both of the villains standing next to Susanna who was tied up with tape over her mouth. She looked downright miserable.

"Damn it! Let her go!" Lelouch demanded.

"You don't get to make demands, Captain Lamperouge," Kokuto said, holding up his blade. "And I'll never let my sister go. I will protect her from everything and everyone."

"And tying her up and holding her here against her will accomplishes that?" Lelouch scowled.

"I don't expect you to understand," Kokuto said with a sneer.

"I could never understand. Only a monster would deprive his sister of her freedom," Lelouch growled.

"Ah, yes, you mentioned you have a sister too. And how did that go for you?" Kokuto asked.

"I died for her, to make the world we lived in a better place. I never intended to do so when I first tried to help her, but that's how I functioned. I worked tirelessly to revolutionize the world, to make it in a world she would want to live in. My sister, Nunnally, wanted a world in which kindness is extended to all, a world of peace and prosperity. I've always fought for that end."

_He's lived for over one hundred years, even if his sister were far younger she couldn't still be alive could she? _Susanna was confused.

"She was blind and crippled, but she always had a smile on her face, expressing her gratitude of being able to live to have someone there for her. I gave her what she wanted or at least I did my best to try, but I never held my sister hostage against her will!"

Lelouch's outburst was responded by Kokuto stabbing him in the gut. He vomited blood. "You will not talk back to me!" Kokuto raged and ripped out his sword. Susanna whined in her displeasure. "It's all right Susanna, soon you will understand, soon this man and these others will be erased from your mind and we shall be family once again," Kokuto promised his sister. Susanna spoke out against her brother, but all she said was muffled by the bindings over her mouth. She then started crying and tears dripped from her eyes to the floor of the cave surface she lay upon.

"Susanna," Lelouch spoke, despite being in dire pain. Susanna picked up her head to look at the man she loved. "I don't care what he says. My future…is already prewritten, we'll make it out of this, I promise you."

_Lelouch-dono, _Susanna sniffed.

"Instilling false hope won't do you any good," Kokuto said.

"It's not false hope," Lelouch said with blood dripping from his lips, "Orin said it himself, he was going to leave Ichigo alive."

"And, what of it?" Shuren asked.

"That boy…will stop at nothing…to rescue us. Kokuto…you bore witness to the start of Ichigo's transformation. Let me warn you both…when he gets here, you're both in for a good solid beating," Lelouch taunted. His response was Kokuto's sword thrown from across the room into his abdomen. Lelouch coughed up more blood. Susanna shrieked in horror. Despite the pain though, Lelouch continued to taunt, "Of course, I have a feeling you want Ichigo to lose his temper, else you would not have kidnapped Yuzu. You want him to go over the edge, but I don't think you exactly comprehend the type of power you're dealing with or that we can bring him to his senses momentarily and once we've done that you're lives are forfeit."

"Let's say for the sake of argument that you're right," Kokuto said with a troll smile, "And just how do you intend to escape from the chains that bind you after that?"

"I am the most brilliant mind in all of the Soul Society," Lelouch bragged, "No matter how long it takes we will find a way."

* * *

><p><strong>Circle 6<strong>

Ichigo and his new comrade walked through the sixth circle, which was rather short on monsters. The only two enemies they had come across were two skeleton pirate warriors with mechanical parts summoned by the book of Volcarona. Both Ichigo and his partner defeated each one with minimal effort. Ichigo followed the woman in white until they heard rattling and the rattling was coming from a creature that was made up of three finger shaped tentacles banging against the cave walls. "Piece of cake," Ichigo said and slashed the tentacles apart with a Getsuga Tensho. However, it turned out to be anything but. As Ichigo and his ally looked down a gigantic eyeball blinked up at them. The eyeball was the size of a small swimming pool. Then the whole cave began to shake. "I don't like where this is going."

"Oh don't be such a baby," the female Togabito jabbed at him.

The cave suddenly broke apart and a gigantic creature whose body mass seemed to stretch high into the 5th plane and consuming parts of the sixth and seventh stood in front of the woman in white. Ichigo had merely destroyed its eyelashes. The poor teen wanted to ball up and cry because, really, what do you do when something that big wants to kill you?

The woman in white knew. "Step aside," she told Ichigo.

"You're going to fight that thing?" Ichigo was in awe.

"Let me show you the power you could only dream of achieving. Power surpassing that of even the Head Captain himself," the woman thrust out her right arm to the side. A titanium bracelet appeared on her arm and two straight lines jutted out from along the portion of the bracelet on the back side of her hand before a pair of jagged serrated blades with Damascus edges extended off along the backs of her arms, reaching a sword lengths and a half in length. She did the same for her other arm. "Watch and learn," she told Ichigo. To Ichigo all he saw her do was turn and pivot, but she was in a different position. The woman's right arm was crossed over her body and her left arm was extended outward. She was bending over to the point where her nose almost touched the ground. Ichigo then saw the blood on the tip of her left wrist blade and a single drop dripped to the ground and then…well…only Senbonzakura could produce more lacerations on the creature in the same split second the Togabito helping Ichigo had just done. The monster fell apart into pieces. Ichigo swallowed, the woman in front of him was scarier than anything he had witnessed, even more terrifying than his own hollow power.

The wrist claws vanished and the woman hid her arms in her mantle again. "Let's keep moving."

"R-right," Ichigo followed suit and followed the woman into circle #7.

Only minutes were left before Ichigo would arrive to deliver the sound beating Lelouch expected him to deliver. Of course, at the same time, the ritual to convert Lelouch and the others into Togabito was also almost complete.

"It's just about time," Kokuto said and stepped towards Lelouch, twirling his blade, "I think I'll start with you, since you're such a big mouth."

"Do your worst," Lelouch scowled.

"That defiance does you no good!" Kokuto shouted and brought down his blade. Susanna screamed in protest, but her screams were unnecessary as Ichigo arrived just in the nick of time.

"Kokuto," Ichigo scowled at him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Lelouch was right, you came all the way here," Kokuto said.

"I had a little help," Ichigo said with a smirk, "One of your own came along and healed my wounds and helped me out. I think she's one of the top ten."

"Don't be absurd. The top ten are selfish bastards, with no concern of others. There's no way one of them would even think of assisting you," Kokuto said cackling.

"She helped me get here, but she said kicking your ass was my honor," Ichigo grinned and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Please," Kokuto knocked Ichigo away, "Shuren!"

"Right," Shuren used an incantation from the book of Volcarona. "Flame Lance!" the burning heat of the lance went blazing towards Ichigo and sent him crashing through the wall. Ichigo, Kokuto and Shuren were now on the outskirts of Circle 7: The Frozen Wastelands. The ground was blue, but all around the plane dripped with orange liquid: the liquid of Togabito being dumped into circle 9 so that they could regenerate.

Ichigo fought stood his ground against Shuren and Kokuto. He was going to fight both of them simultaneously. _Does the hollowfication addendum still work down here? _Ichigo asked Tensa Zangetsu.

_**So long as you are in hell, I will do my best to regulate it. Be careful, **_Tensa Zangetsu replied.

Ichigo donned his hollow mask and started by attacking Kokuto. His blade smashed against Kokuto's chains. As Kokuto struck back Ichigo parried with massive ease. _My swings feel stronger, _Ichigo said as he swung and into Kokuto's skin as he pushed away the chains with his blade. _My attacks feel faster. _Shuren attacked Ichigo with bolts of flame. Ichigo dodged each and every one of them instinctually. _My reflexes feel sharper. Is __this from fighting Orin? Have I gotten stronger, more reactive from fighting someone far above my level? _

"Fire burn and fire roar, total destruction from mountain to shore!" Shuren set Ichigo aflame with the towering inferno he'd used to torch his house. Ichigo stood firmly amidst the flames with a fierce look in his eyes.

"That attack won't harm me anymore, Shuren," Ichigo leapt at the spellcasting Togabito, but Kokuto stopped him, acting as Shuren's shield. Shuren then flanked and got behind Ichigo. He then fired a continuous stream of blazing hot flames into Ichigo's back and then Kokuto slashed Ichigo and then whacked him over the heads with his chains and sent Ichigo into the ground. Ichigo got up, still staring defiantly.

"It's pointless Ichigo, you can't beat us both!" Kokuto declared violently.

"Yes, release your hatred Ichigo, show us the hatred you feel," Shuren said.

Ichigo's body pulsed and he felt the urge to transform into his ultimate form. He resisted it.

"It's no good, he doesn't want to come out to play," Kokuto told Shuren.

"Well that's why we brought a little insurance," Shuren stated. "It should be cashable right about now."

"Yeah, I guess it is," Kokuto stated. He vanished faster than Ichigo could react and while Ichigo fought Shuren, Kokuto came back with Yuzu and dangled her in front of Ichigo. "Bad luck, Ichigo," Kokuto chuckled, "Looks like your sister couldn't stand the atmosphere in hell. She's already got a chain in her chest."

_Yuzu, _Ichigo's anger pulsed. Much like Needles had done when he tried to rape Orihime, Kokuto pressed the button labeled 'berserk' on Ichigo's control panel. Ichigo became enraged exactly as he had done when Talbumosuke blew up the replica of Masaki's grave. Ichigo was beyond anger, beyond fury. Ichigo was in pure undulated rage. In a flash of anger Ichigo raged towards the Togabito and grabbed Yuzu before returning to his original position, blade in hand. After a few seconds several of Kokuto's chains shattered into dust and then Kokuto fell into itty bitty pieces only for those pieces to be swallowed up by the ground.

"You are going to Circle Nine for a long time for this Kokuto," Rita said in her abode, angry that she had been played a fool.

Back on point, Ichigo set Yuzu down and glared angrily at Shuren. "Bah, I am stronger than Kokuto! I have the Book of Volcarona!" With both his hands, Shuren created a font of lava beneath Ichigo only for it to freeze due to the chilly atmosphere. "Ohhhh, shit that's right," Shuren said with a blank expression only for Ichigo to gut him with his sword and then unleash a Getsuga Tensho blast with his sword still lodged inside Shuren's body, disintegrating him. Ichigo dropped to the ground with a hard thud and roared. The white cloaked female appeared outside and stood atop the cave that was Shuren's base.

"Nice job, kid," she told Ichigo.

Ichigo, however, could not be reasoned with as his mind was feral in this form. Without warning he attacked his ally with two full powered Getsuga Tenshos. She prepped her claws and stopped the attack.

"Okay, you really don't want to get into the ring with me kid. You may be powerful, but you're not my level. You'd have to be sentient first," the woman told him.

Ichigo roared at her.

"Fine, challenge accepted. It appears I must teach you with pain. Bring it," the woman readied her wrist claws and then, using magic summoned a bunch of sais that seemed to materialize out nowhere and rained them down upon Ichigo. He deflected them all with his blade, but in his current frame of mind did not realize that it was a distraction so that his opponent could get in on him. She did and she cut him right in the shoulder. This was no scratch either. A few inches deep and she would've severed his arm. Ichigo regenerated the damage and struck back with a fearsome swing. His opponent lured him away from his sister so that he didn't hurt her by mistake. She lured Ichigo into the air and then black angel wings emerged from her back. She thrust her arms forward, fingers spread apart. "Kurai Hisan!" **(Darksplatter) **Ten waves of dark energy went blasting towards Ichigo as they fired from the space between his enemy's palms. They actually did damage and sent Ichigo towards the ground. However, he used his hyper sonido to get right behind the winged woman and attacked with a decapitating swing. His enemy blocked with her claws. She noticed that Ichigo had healed his injuries completely. _His regeneration is fast and his speed even faster, but still it won't be enough._

The Togabito spun and kicked Ichigo in the side of the head, destabilizing him and then slashing him across the chest. She then did a dash away from him and prepared an attack. "Soran Hari!" **(Mayhem Beam) **A gigantic black energy beam resembling a cero with a violet outline slammed towards Ichigo. He countered and nullified the attack with a cero. The woman smirked. _I must make him do that again. _Ichigo rushed in on her and attacked with two full powered Getsuga Tenshos from behind. The woman vanished before he had begun to fire and was at a safe distance above and in front of him. She channeled blue energy into her right hand. "Power of the grand creator," she charged red energy in her left, "power of the massive destroyer." She clasped her hands together. "Materia spell!"

Immediately shards of a meteor rained down upon Ichigo with fiery wrath. Ichigo endured the attack and fired a cero at his enemy. His opponent spread her arms wide and let the cero emerge full contact onto her body. She was…disappointed when the attack did little more than scorch her clothes and singe her skin. He had taken out more than a few of her chains though, reducing her sentence by twenty five years as a result. _I was right, _she thought to herself, _right now he doesn't have the power to do critical damage to my body, but, if he trains that power, and meets Rita, eventually he will and I will be free at long last. But for now, _she readied her claws and tapped them together. She began charging a swirling circle that appeared to be creating a black hole as it distorted the space around it_. _It was one of the Togabito's strongest attacks. "Konran Maho." **(Chaos Spell)**

The attack blasted forward with more than five times the destructive power of Ichigo's cero. If not for his hierro he would've ended up like Shuren. The Togabito managed to do little more than shatter his hierro and knock him out of his hollow form. She revived him immediately.

Ichigo sat up upon being revived and smiled at the woman in white, "Oh, it's you," he said and took her hand as she helped him to his feet. "Thanks."

"You don't need to thank me. Now then," the woman vanished and picked up Shuren's spell book that he had left behind. "This is mine now," she enforced.

"Yeah and you promised to use it to save my friends," Ichigo reminded her.

"Yes, yes I did at that," the woman stated. She picked up Ichigo's sister up off the ground. "Hold her, we'll start with your sister first."

"Thank you," Ichigo stated.

"I told you to stop doing that," she said. She chanted in a language Ichigo did not understand. It matched the language written on the cover of the book itself. A language not found on Earth. Instantly the chain on Yuzu shattered and was transferred to the woman casting it. "There, I've just added two months to my sentence, though since you shattered twenty five years with your outburst, I'm still profiteering." The woman repeated the process for Lelouch and the others who had also been affected. She also healed Lelouch's wounds. The first thing Lelouch did once he was free was unbind and hug Susanna.

Lelouch looked at the woman as she continued to free and revive the others. _The reiatsu from her it's enormous, but I also sense…different types. It's as if…her genetic makeup is hybrid. I sense Soul Reaper…and hollow DNA in her, but she's not an Arrancar, they have a more distinct sensation. It would be easier to tell if she would take down her hood. _Lelouch knew how much identity meant to an individual considering his masquerade as Zero so removing it forcefully was out of the question. _It's possible she's the offspring of a Soul Reaper and either a Visored or an arrancar, but is that possible? I can think of one way, but she shouldn't be this old or this powerful…what's going on? _Lelouch wondered to himself.

After finishing healing and reviving Ichigo's friends, the woman prepared to leave. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must depart."

"Wait! Please wait!" Ichigo called out to her.

"What?" she looked back at him, slightly annoyed.

"It's just…how do we get out of here?" Ichigo asked.

The woman sighed, "I'll escort you to circle eight and then back up to four, there's a naturally occurring exit gate there where you can all leave. It's there to taunt us Togabito since it repels our chains, though those special cloaks and masks Shuren's gang had bypassed it. And, of course, Kokuto got permission from the warden only to deceive her," she laughed, "what a fool."

The woman escorted Ichigo and his friends to the hell gate. Ichigo smiled when he saw the sunshine on the other side of the gate. He clutched Yuzu tightly to him.

The woman then turned around and began to leave Ichigo's group. "Kasumi," she said.

Ichigo picked his head and looked at her. "Pardon?"

"My name," she responded, "You asked me for it. And you mortals seem to have a thing for thanking people, so I felt I should tell it to you, especially so you know which name to tremble before when I make my move."

"Well, I don't know what you're plotting, right now I don't care. I just want to get Yuzu home, but for now thank you, Kasumi-san," Ichigo told her, "You've really been a big help."

Kasumi began to walk away again.

"Hey, as long as you're giving out information, what's your ID number? Which level Togabito are you?"

Kasumi threw her head back and laughed and then began to sing the words to the tune she had been humming before, "If I want to see some action, I gotta be the center off attraction. Make sure that you got your eyes on me before I pluck them out and kill you with glee. Be the focus of attention, kill you so my name will not be mentioned. I come up from the shadows just to shine cause the time is right for you to see me. I am what you're running for and I'm the one they all abhor. I am better than everyone," Kasumi tore off her mantle, revealing her true form. She had an updo hairstyle with two antenna hair strands sticking out behind her. The ends of said 'antenna' were lilac in direct contrast to the rest of her chocolate brown hair. The rest of her hair dropped at her shoulder and stuck out in an unkempt fashion along the right side. She had a model like figure and wore a thin red tank top underneath a thick black tight jacket that only went down an inch or two past her large breasts. A white, Japanese-style dragon was emblazoned on the right side of the jacket and up the center of her undershirt. She wore a detached sleeve on her left arm that went from her wrist to halfway up her forearm. It matched her jacket in design. She wore a silver bracelet, a sapphire bracelet and a maroon bracelet on her right wrist. She wore blood drop shaped and colored earrings. She wore a large red sash around her waist, tied like a bowtie in the back and wore a battle skirt. Her arms and legs had a few scars along them. But nevertheless she was absolutely stunning. "The undisputed," Kasumi looked directly at Ichigo and his nakama revealing her dark brown eyes, unmarred face and black sclera. The sclera change was due to the massive amounts of power she had absorbed over the years, "Number One."

Everyone just stared at Kasumi. No one knew how to react or what to say. After hearing so much about the fearsome, deadly and lethal number one Togabito here she was staring right at them. Lelouch and Ichigo couldn't figure out what was more disturbing the fact that this hot and sexy woman was leagues stronger than Aizen and killed anything in her path or that she, instead of maiming them all was helping them.

Kasumi sensing the awkwardness simply vanished on the spot via a teleportation spell. Ichigo and the others marched out of hell. Kasumi hadn't gone far, just enough so that they couldn't see her, but she could still see them. In other words, on top of Rita's tower. Rita approached her from behind. "Your actions intrigue me, Kasumi." Rita said to her.

"It was all for self-profit. How much am I getting reduced?"

"For the selflessness you acted upon I'll take away all of the sin you accumulated and hack off another forty years. You still have eighty five years to carry on, Kasumi. Will you still choose to rebel?" Rita asked her.

"I can never forgive what you did to me," Kasumi said letting one of her claws materialize and looking at her reflection upon the steel. "I will play by your rules Rita, but only because I want out of here. I utterly despise you. I will try to eliminate my sentence or carry out my plan, whichever comes first."

"I understand. Just know that I will stop you when that time comes. I cannot punish you for what you will or might do, only for what you have done. Keep that in mind," Rita told her.

"You are welcome to try, rodent. For I aim to become so powerful that not even you could stop me," Kasumi told her.

"Bold words, but you'll never back them up," Rita said and vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

**7pm**

It was the middle of the night when Ichigo and the others exited hell and the gate shut behind them. Orihime ran out of the house to give Ichigo a hug. Ichigo had to pass off Yuzu to Tatsuki in order to embrace his girlfriend. "I came back just like I promised," he told her.

"You did," Orihime said, holding onto him.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**5pm **

Ichigo took a long walk down by the river where his mom died and then began to circle back to his house. As he reached his home he stopped by the flowers he had set up by a lamppost. The bottle of ice water with the flowers was set up with dark pink roses in the bottle. He stomped in front of the lamppost and bent down to the small plaque he put next to it. It read: "Kasumi".

_Kasumi…I don't know what your goal is or why you insist that we will be enemies, or why you are in hell, but…you saved my friends and my sister for me and for that I will always be grateful. _Ichigo stood up and smiled. _Sinner or not…you, unlike Kokuto, have a good heart. If anyone's the strongest sinner in hell, I'm glad it's someone like you who's selfless_

Kasumi who was in hell, watching this as she sat in Rita's tower was disgusted and prepared to leave. _You don't know me. _She thought to herself. While Ichigo's thoughts did not reach her, she knew the symbolism of dark pink roses and understood what the memorial meant. _I'm not a good person, Ichigo. I helped you for my own selfish reasons and when I see you again, if I see you again, we will be enemies. _She left Rita's tower and vanished to another spot in the 5th circle. She opened the book of Volcarona. "Now then, let's see what this thing can do." She said and began testing a few spells.

Back in Karakura Town, at the cemetery, Lelouch was carving into an empty grave Kokuto's name. When he finished, he wiped his brow. "How does it look?" he asked Susanna.

She smiled down at it and then added: "Beloved brother" to the headstone.

"Even after what he did?" Lelouch asked.

Susanna dropped the chisel and placed a hand over her heart and looked at the gravestone. "I will remember my brother as he exists in my memory. Kokuto…he was such a proud man. You would've been friends had we been born in the same time and place Lelouch-dono. Hell made him crazy and overprotective. He was so intent on finding me to make up for his mistake that he didn't realize how much he was hurting me in the process. I loved my brother. He was everything to me when I was alive," Susanna shook her head, "but I don't need his protection anymore." She turned around and fell against Lelouch. "I have you, Lelouch-dono."

Lelouch held Susanna in his arms and stroked her silky silver hair. "And I'll always be here when you need me." Lelouch told her.

Susanna stood up straight and, still in Lelouch's embrace, looked him in the eye. "Remember when you told me, back when we were dealing with Muramasa that you knew you needed me right then and there?"

"It was only a few days ago, of course I remember," Lelouch told her.

"Well…I need you right now…a lot," Susanna told Lelouch, hands on his shoulders, eyes quivering.

"Well…I'm right here," Lelouch told her. The two embraced and kissed.

After they parted Susanna said to him. "Lelouch-dono…you mentioned you had a sister and…"

Lelouch parted from Susanna and turned around, "I don't…wish to speak of it."

"But you sounded so passionate. It sounded like she meant so much to you. Why do you—"

"It's an old wound I don't want to drudge up. Not here anyway. The less times I have to bring it up the better. In fact, one of these days when you and Yuna aren't busy, come see me, I'll explain it all to you. I think you deserve to know."

"What about Nemu?" Susanna asked.

"Nemu will learn about it in her own way," Lelouch stated. "I intend to make sure of that. I just want to know one thing."

"What's that?" Susanna asked.

Lelouch turned around to look back at her. "For as long as we've known each other, no matter how I've seemed to you or how I've acted you've always looked at me with eyes of such praise and admiration. Is it all really because I showed you common courtesy?"

"That was part of it. I mean…that was made me think fondly of you, but I…I don't know when I became so attached to you. I…I think it was when you kissed me for the first time that I," Susanna slid her fingers up over her face, "started developing feelings for you."

"And that brings me to my next question. Would you, no matter what you knew about me, no matter what I may have been like, no matter what I might be like, will you always accept me?" Lelouch asked Susanna holding her hands in his hands, looking her right in the eye.

Susanna smiled warmly. "Past, present, and future are all intertwined," Susanna said to Lelouch, "Your past has made you what you are today. Your present is who you are now and your future is what you will become. I am in love with what you are now. Nothing from your past will ever change that because that is no longer you. And I will always strive to stay by your side no matter what the future may bring. My life is yours to do with it as you wish. I love you more than there are stars in the sky. No matter what, I will continue to love you. Nothing you do, say, or anything I learn about you, could change how I think of you."

"Even if I broke your heart?" Lelouch asked her.

Susanna stroked his left cheek, "If that is your way of saying that I may not get to spend my life as your bride then that is okay. I will survive, but I will always think of you as the most wonderful man in the world. I will be jealous of the girl at your side, but I will also be happy for you. You've been through so much. Aizen brought you so much grief, drove you to such extremes. You deserve to be happy when all is said and done."

"Thank you, Susanna," Lelouch smiled back at her and hugged her tightly. "I needed to hear something like that."

That evening, Rangiku, Susanna and Lelouch went back to Soul Society. Ichigo saw them off. "This is the first time the role has been reversed."

Lelouch laughed, "Take care of yourself alright? And keep that demon of yours in check."

"I'll do my best," Ichigo said. He and Lelouch shook hands and gave each other a friendship hug before Lelouch, his lieutenant, and Susanna headed into the Senkaimon. And just like that things were back to normal…well relatively. Kendra, Rukia and Vera would be sticking around to continue their mission. Also, Isshin was still away on his trip. Ichigo went home that evening and went upstairs to his sister's bedroom. Karin was doing homework in the living room. Yuzu was in the twins' shared bedroom though. She was reading a book. Ichigo knocked on the inside wall.

Yuzu sat up. "Onii-chan what is it?" she walked over to him. "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter, I just…" Ichigo brought his little sister closer to him and gave her a brotherly hug. He thought up of a way to explain his actions that his sister would accept. "I…had a nightmare the other night that I almost lost you and Karin…you I was closer to losing and…well I don't want that to happen for real." _Considering it's all over now, it was sort of like a nightmare. _

"We're not going anywhere Onii-chan," Yuzu told him.

"I know, but…in life," Ichigo struggled to find the right words, "sometimes…in a single minute, everything you once cared about can be taken from you right before your eyes and so…I just wanted to…in case something close to that nightmare happens, express how much I care."

Yuzu gripped her brother's shirt and pressed her head against his abdomen. "That means a lot to me." She said.

"By the way," Ichigo said, looking at the clock, "It's almost dinner time."

"Ah, really," Yuzu darted over to the clock seeing how it was almost 7:30. "Oh no and I haven't even started anything."

"Hey, relax," Ichigo said, "I'll handle the kitchen tonight. Take the night off," he told his sister. Yuzu flushed and accepted the offer. "Th-thank you, onii-chan."

"It's no trouble," Ichigo said and headed for the staircase, "I'll let you know when dinner's ready." He then went over to his parent's bedroom and knocked.

"What?" Kendra called from inside. She was still around since, by Lelouch's theory, she could keep Ichigo under a less stressful environment than Rukia could. The constant bickering between the most important woman in the Shiba Clan and the substitute would not bode well for Ichigo's deteriorating condition.

"Dinner's going to be ready soon, I'm cooking. You craving anything in particular?" he asked.

"Not really, make what you want. I'm not picky," Kendra stated.

"Okay," he said and headed down the stairs and entered the kitchen and began to cook.

**End of Chapter 110**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And that'll just about do it for the Different Bonds arc. Next up is the arc that this arc, and the Reapers and Heralds arc have both been used to set up and that's the Demon Within arc. Yes, in the next arc Ichigo's condition deteriorates to the point where he loses control of it. In other words, the big bad of the next arc SPOILER ALERT, is Ichigo HIMSELF! To give you an idea of what this is going to look like in the later portions [i.e once he loses control] the only good comparison I can give is have you guys ever read the Death of Superman comics? Well, make super powered hollow Ichigo Doomsday and make ALMOST EVERY CAPTAIN CLASS OFFICER BARRING THE SENIOR CAPTAINS the Justice League. And that'll just about do it and while I know it's unseasonal I have a special treat for you guys. Greatkingrat88 did write a Christmas Omake, but he wrote it one day late [i.e 12/26] and I've been saving it since then, having no idea what to do with it and though it's unseasonal, here it is. Enjoy. Please note that the material in this omake is NON-CANON and was supposed to be out on Christmas so bear that in mind!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter EX-2 The Christmas Omake<strong>

Disclaimer: This omake makes fun of the Jesus myth. If you're some religious pansy who can't take a joke... I don't really care. But you may want to stop reading here, you humorless freak.

ANYWAYS, You get back from whatever useless loser activity you spent the day doing. You turn your computer on, hoping your futile life will be given some shred of meaning by Draconichero18's (or 20 if you're on ) fascinating fantabulous charming crossover, Soul Chess.

You are in luck- it upated! Suddenly, your life seems less empty and hollow- hungrily you dig in to the chapter, showering the author with praise.  
>And as you reach the end of the chapter, your day is made whole. There is yet another brilliant omake. Desperately trying not to orgasm from the sheer awesomeness of it, you read it. You barely manage not to die with laughter.<p>

And then you wonder hey, wasn't there going to be something special for the first Christmas omake?

Well, there is.

And that's today, despite being so _incredibly late. _

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie!"

"And I'm Deadpool!"

and in chorus,

"And we will be your omake hosts!"

"Say Pinkie, it has been an exiting year, hasn't it?"

"Oh, absolutely! Who knew that the Alex would go from being some loser who writes a lot to an acknowledged fanfic author with his own TV Tropes page?"

"Not me!" Deadpool said, grinning. "Maybe he'll soar even further and become a new Littlekuriboh of bleach fandom."

The two shared a look, threw their heads back, and laughed till tears came out.

"Yeah, that's almost as likely as our omake writer ever getting laid!" Pinkie chortled, wiping her eyes. "My gosh, I haven't laughed this hard since yesterday..."

"Well anyhow," Deadpool said, sharpening one of his swords, "we promised a special omake, didn't we?"

"More like Alex pressured Johan, and Johan forced the two of us and then Alex put it off for weeks and weeks and weeks, but okie dokie loki!"

"So tonight, we give you, the readers, an extra special treat:

THE TALE OF NINJA SHINIGAMI JESUS IN GOTEI BETHLEHEM

"Kind of a crappy title, isn't it?"

"You're so right, Poolie."

Shut up.

…

AHEM.

Meanwhile, at a laptop somewhere,

"Oh Nanoha, I totally love you!1!1" Fate exclaimed and there was tears in her eyes because the emotions were overwhelming her

"OMG Fate, I TOTALLY love u too!11!1!" Nanoha said an she was also crying because their love was beautiful

"I can't believ we didnt know until now!"

"I-"

"Ichigo?"

Suddenly, Ichigo jerked away from his laptop. _All right, keep your cool. They have no reason to suspect you are writing fan fics. They still think you have standards. Just say you were watching porn._ Slowly, he turned around.

"Unohana-taicho? IwaswatchingpornIswear!"

Smiling her gentle smile, there she was. A feeling of dread overwhelmed Ichigo.

"So... what can I do for you?" _Please don't kill me_.

"Well, for starters I would like give you some advice: your yuri fanfics need better pacing and less obvious porn without plot. But that's not why I am here." Ichigo felt like sinking through the ground. "We are putting together a Christmas play in soul society, and we are a man short."

"So..."

"So." Unohana's smile somehow managed to spell RAPE.

"No WAY!" Ichigo wailed. "I'm not-"

One scene change later, Ichigo found himself pulled into the soul society, more precisely at the Thriteenth Squad barracks.

"How in the HELL?"

"I just abused the fact that the author removed the fourth wall for this omake."

"Huh?"

"All I have to do is say "scene change" and reality changes according to my will."

"You know Pinkie, I think the audience is getting bored." The merc commented from above, somehow chewing popcorn through his mask.

"Ssssh, Poolie! The loud-mouthed one is about to go on a rant!"

"...so what was that about Christmas?"

"We're putting up a play."

"Okay, just hold the phone. Just HOLD THE FUCKING PHONE. Your culture is an inexplicable and unexplained copy of feudal Japan. Which is weird, because shouldn't soul society consist of souls from all cultures and all religions from all times, anyway-"

"_You_ are asking for logic?" Unohana said in disbelief.

"WHY are you celebrating Christmas? Your society is even more isolationist than Japan!"

"Because the audience is either christian or from a christian culture. Except the minorities, and nobody cares about them." Unohana said, laughing.

"But I don't even believe in Jesus! It's a stupid fairy tale!"

"You know, Pinkie, doesn't it sound like our atheist author is trying to militantly force his opinions on the happy believers out there by imposing his own lack of belief on the main character?" Deadpool mused, loading his Uzi.

"Oh silly, don't you know Japan is one of the most secular countries in the world? With Christianity being less than one percent of the Japanese population, it's one of those wacky religions everyone thinks is weird!"

"Huh. So you mean our author actually cared about justification? Weird."

"Anyways, I don't want to-"

"Please."

She gave the small smile.

And despite his raging idiocy, Ichigo's self-preservation instinct kicked in.

"...I'm not playing Jesus."

"That's quite all right. We already have a star."

"...who?"

"Scene change."

Suddenly, they were at the rehearsal stage of the play. They had been for five minutes, of course, only Ichigo couldn't remember a second of it. On stage were a number of people, dressed in robes queerer than usual- people he would never have imagined putting up with this kind of thing. And in fake beards all of them, no less- Ukitake, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, some vice-captains... Ichigo shook his head, making sure he hadn't just smoked too much grass again.

"So, what part am I forced to play?"

Unohana told him.

"You're not serious."

She was.

"So how long is the author going to keep the suspense this time, Pinkie? I wish he'd just get &%#ing on with it."

"Silly, it has more impact this way!"

"Aaaand... I have to do this. Or else?"

Unohana nodded. "You could always gamble and find out "or else" means." She smiled.

"Right. The Donkey it is, then." Ichigo hung his head in defeat.

"Why don't you come meet our baby Jesus?" Unohana said, leading the way onto the stage.

"What poor sod did you rope into that?" Ichigo said, still trying to reconcile playing the ass.

"You'll see."

"I am baby Jesus, BELIEVE IT!" The shout was unmistakable. Ichigo, who had thought nothing could shock him, let his jaw drop.

"..."

"We recruited the only person in fiction dumber than you." Unohana said, her gentle smile betraying none of the sadism behind it. "He was happy to do it... after some convincing."

"_Jesus Fucking CHRIST_" Ichigo said in disbelief. "You recruited-"

"Yup, it's ME!" The obnoxious, blond baby Jesus said, jumping out of the far too small crib. "I'm going to be the next hokage, BELIEVE IT! I am going to surpass all previous kages, BELIEVE IT! I am going to marry Sasu- um, Sakura, BELIEVE IT!"

"...say 'believe it' again, and I shove my fist so far up your ass it will come out your mouth." Ichigo said flatly. "And don't even think about fighting back. Kubo made me WAY more overpowered than you."

Thinking better of it, Naruto shut his mouth and sat back in the crib.

"How the fucking hell did you recruit him anyway? This is Bleach, and he is always busy brainwashing people with speeches on friendship- _Grimmjow?_"

Dressed as a wise man- or what the soul society thought a middle eastern wise man from afar would look like, including a fake beard in the colour of a pumpkin- Grimmjow stood, looking uncharacteristically defeated.

"What? She asked nicely." Grimmjow said glumly. "She asked. Nicely."

Swallowing, Ichigo decided not to think too hard about it. Unohana asking nicely could probably make anyone do anything.

"He is such a nice boy." Unohana said. "He just needs a little guidance, but deep down he is a nice boy." _Because if he is not a nice boy, then he is rightly fucked._ Unohana most certainly did not say out loud.

Gaping, Ichigo looked back at Naruto. "Oh, him." Unohana continued. "We gave him naked pictures of Uchiha Sasuke, and suddenly he was like putty in our hands."

"IT WAS TO PROTECT HIS REPUTATION!" Naruto exclaimed.

Shaking his head, Ichigo decided to not even go there. Suddenly, he noticed a new arrival- a bearded man in robes, with a stupefied expression.

"Who-"

"Oh, me? I am Jesus Fucking Christ. Not that Jesus Christ, just the anthropomorphic representation of surprise. Your shock earlier summoned me here. I am honestly surprised, but then again I am always surprised..."

Ichigo shook his head. Well, at least it couldn't get any weirder...

Unohana clapped her hands. "All right everyone, time to start rehearsal!" Stepping up, she took the place of Mary, virgin and mother of the messiah.

Yamamoto cleared his throat; he had volunteered to narrate:  
>"And so it happened at that time that a survey had to be taken, in the time that Quirinius was the governor of Syria-"<p>

"Funny, in history class I learned Quirinius NEVER was governor of Syria." Ichigo muttered. This story sounded like bogus to him.

On the story went, with some difficulty- Ichigo had to restrain himself not to point out the errors. He did fine, until they reached the virgin impregnation.

"Now just hold the fucking phone," he sneered, "she gets preggers, says an angel did it, and her husband BELIEVES her? What's more likely, her screwing around and telling a lie, or some disembodied penis knocked her up without breaking her hymen?"

"I am as stupefied as you." Jesus F. Christ agreed.

"Aww, come on." Ukitake- playing the role of Joseph- said. "I am sure she was a woman of virtue. Stranger things HAVE happened. Right, Mary?"

Unohana tapped her chin. "I wonder if Isane is free after this... I haven't had a use of my whips for two weeks."

"You're not helping!" Ukitake said, groaning.

"Five bucks says she fooled around." Ichigo sneered.

"This is fiction, honey." Unohana said. "Now, don't interrupt, all right?" She gave the gentle smile, and Ichigo knew it was time to shut up.

And on the story went, from the travel to Bethlehem and Herod ordering the massacre of a ton of babies- Ichigo wondered how the hell this was a story fit for children- the birth... oy vey.

"We are three wise men." Grimmjow said, sounding cowered. "Um. We have come frum, uh,"

"We have come from afar to see the newborn Messiah." The second wise man- Ulquiorra in a fake beard- said, sounding equally fearful but more in control.

"We bring gifts!" Shunsui said cheerfully, wearing exactly the same attire he always had. "Hey, it's from far away- why not from Soul Society? That's far away by any standard."

"Okay, you think you can just get in?" Kenpachi said, blocking the doorway.

"What the hell is he doing there?" Ichigo said.

"He wanted to be in so badly, so we made him the bouncer." Unohana said. "He can't act, but he CAN be a guardsman."

"...there WAS no bouncer at the stables of Bethlehem!" Ichigo exclaimed, exasperated.

"There is now."

"All right, against the wall!" Kenpachi said. "I am gonna have to search you all before entering! This is the god damn ninja Jesus, after all- we can't just let random wise men in!"

After a thorough search the three wise men- two cowered and one gleeful- were let in.

"I bring fur!" Grimmjow said desperately. "Here, just take it!"

"That's myrrh, not fur." Unohana said, smiling evilly.

"Ohshit..." Grimmjow said quietly.

"I bring gold." Ulquiorra said, being the only actor to care enough to memorize his lines.

"And I bring booze!" Shunsui said cheerfully. "It's quality saké!"

Ichigo facepalmed.

The play went on, becoming harder and harder to take seriously, and harder and harder for Ichigo when he had to don the donkey suit to "get in character".

"THIS is supposed to be how the saviour of mankind came about?"

"It's why they celebrate christmas." Unohana said happily.

"This is stupid." Ichigo said.

"Why are you being so informative?" Yamamoto asked suspiciously. "Aren't you supposed to be a powerful idiot?"

"Well, I am also academically bright." Ichigo said. "Top of the class and all."

"Well hello, Mary Sue." Ulquiorra chortled.

"Hey! I am TOTALLY balanced as a character!" Ichigo objected.

"I AM SO HAPPY WE HAVE SO MUCH IN COMMON!" Ninja Jesus exclaimed. "YOU SHOULD JOIN THE MARY SUE CLUB! I AM VICE PRESIDENT, BELIEVE IT!"

Deciding to finally risk Unohana's wrath, Ichigo turned tail and ran. This was too insane, even for him.

"So Deadpool, wasn't that a nice story?"

"It sucked balls, Pinkie!" Deadpool exclaimed cheerfully. "Although they could have mentioned that the celebration of Christmas is WAY older than christianity."

"Nobody likes a smarty-pants, Poolie"

"Well, from all of us, to all of you,"

"Whether you are christian, jew muslim, hindu or atheist,"

"but definitely not if you are a scientologist!"

"Definitely not!"

"From the both of us," the two maniacs said in chorus, "MERRY FREAKING CHRISTMAS! …Even though it's incredibly late."

**End of Chatper EX-2**


	111. The Return of Hollow Ichigo

**(A/N: So I just read all of Monster and I have to say that I believe it will help me in making this arc as grimdark as it needs to be. However, I don't intend for this to get so dark that it's a downer ending arc. Or do I? Besides Cornelia's arcs [which should be obvious] qualifying as Downer and/or Bittersweet endings, only ONE OTHER ARC will have a qualified Downer Ending. However, that could also include the Final Arc as it were. Beyond that any other arc could range from staying action oriented and ending on a peaceful note, like the battle with Talbumosuke, OR it could get darker than dark (like the stuff with Aizen and Lelouch's trial) and become a case of Earn Your Happy Ending. I am experimenting with varying levels of darkness so be prepared to have your heart strings plucked and anger rise up. After all, as I mentioned, this is going to become like Doomsday Vs The JLA. Someone has to die. Maybe multiple people will. Or maybe Orihime will make it so that no one dies. Well, whatever the case, enjoy the first chapter of The Demon Within arc).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

The date was September 8th 2001 atb. It was a Saturday like any other. However, in the days to come, chaos would soon sweep through the afterlife and the cause would be a 16-year-old teenage boy, though whether he knew it at the time or not was open to interpretation.

High School Student Kurosaki Ichigo was under the continued observance of Second Squad Lieutenant Otamachi Kendra. There was no school today, so Ichigo just hung around in his house the entire day. Orihime was having a 'girl's day' with Tatsuki, Rukia, Lisa, Mashiro and Vera. Kendra had been invited, but workaholic that she was said she had to stay on her mission. However, at 5pm, Kendra left the Kurosaki Clinic, asking Yuzu if she would please watch her brother for "abnormal behavior"

"Why, is something wrong with onii-chan? And why does onee-sama care?" Yuzu asked. Kendra had become like a big sister to both of Ichigo's little sisters. In some ways she and Ichigo were a lot alike so Yuzu and Karin had begun treating Kendra like one of the family. Isshin would be back in a few days from his trip: September 11th to be precise.

Kendra knelt down and stroked the pre-teen's head. "Will you just do as I asked? I've just been noticing a condition with Ichigo that might affect his behavior. Please, if you notice anything strange, call me right away." Yuzu obliged. "I might miss dinner," Kendra said as she headed for the door, "Don't wait up on me." Kendra did not come back for five hours.

When she did, Ichigo was waiting for her on the couch. He was not happy. The ceiling fan was rotating. The lights were on, but dim, Yuzu and Karin were asleep upstairs.

"And where have you been?" Ichigo asked Kendra.

"Hunting," the brunette replied. "What does it matter to you?"

"Because you can't drag my sisters into this. Yuzu doesn't even have any spiritual power. And what do you mean 'hunting'?"

"Hey, someone needs to make sure you don't go bestial on the whole town by keeping your anger in check. I figured Yuzu was the less infuriating between your sisters," Kendra said walking next to the staircase.

"You still didn't answer me. What do you mean: 'hunting'? If you were going out somewhere, why couldn't I come along?" Ichigo said, getting to his feet.

"You didn't need to come. This was official Gotei business and I was certain my fellow officers and I could handle it on our own," Kendra told him. "I called the captain, Yolanda, Yosei and Naomi. We took care of it."

"What was over there? I want to know," Ichigo scowled.

Kendra sighed and leaned against the wall up on the landing, arms folded. "I suppose there's no harm in telling you. We killed a bunch of vampires."

Ichigo gave Kendra a 'do I look stupid to you?' look. "Vampires?" He asked in disbelief.

"Vampires," Kendra nodded.

"Yeah, okay," Ichigo said in large disbelief heading for the stairs, "Did you fight Dracula there? Or maybe there were wolf men too. And besides if you were going out to do battle why didn't you just use your Gikongan. You didn't have to leave the house."

Kendra looked to the side in agitation, "Let's just say I needed to swap mine at Kisuke's and leave it at that." She looked back at Ichigo. "They really were vampires though, just not the kind that you would read out of a book of fiction. The layman term is vampires, but what we call them in reality are Bounts."

A drop of sweat trickled down the back of Ichigo's head, "Okay, seriously, what's going on?"

Kendra sighed, looked up to the side and scratched her head as she spoke, "Years ago the R and D department had a little accident and affected a bunch of births here in the world of the living. They gave birth to a race of creature summoning demons back in the days of Colonial Britannia. These special summoners were persecuted by their peers and, later, the Soul Society hunted them to extinction, like we did with the Quincies. We considered them dangerous. Of course, between the Bounts and a few other roaming species in the universe I'd say we seem to have lost our touch at genocide."

"How can you throw that word around so casually?" Ichigo grinded his teeth.

"Breathe," Kendra said punctually. Ichigo took a deep breath. Kendra continued her story. "Now then, had we left these Bounts alone they would've overthrown the balance we've fought so long to maintain and recently one of Yolanda's men believed they had located their hideout. I was notified since I was planet side and I notified Yolanda and the Captain and we finished the enemy off. They were in a little villa southeast of here on the other side of the railway in the Komatsu district. However, there were some…complications."

"What kind of complications?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm afraid that's classified information for one such as yourself. Now, if you'll excuse me I need some rest. You should get to sleep too. Just because you don't have class tomorrow doesn't mean sleep isn't important for you," Kendra told Ichigo and headed upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**Soul Society**

**Central 46 Chambers**

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked the twelve members of the jury that were also members of the Central 46.

"We have your honor. We twelve members of the Central Forty Six do hereby find the defendant, Ran'Tao guilty of conspiracy and knowingly defending wanted criminals as well as endangerment of innocent lives," the representative stated.

"Very well," the judge stated and glared down at Ran'Tao who was standing alongside her lawyer, a representative from Byakuya's squad. "Ran'Tao, I sentence you to four hundred years in fourth level prison. May you find penance." The gavel was banged and the case ended. The prosecutor of the case, Kukaku, exited the building and found Yosei waiting for her.

"You need something pretty boy?" she asked.

"I just came to inform you that you won't be prosecuting the case for the Bount Yoshino Soma," Yosei stated.

"And why the hell not?" Kukaku asked.

"She subjected herself to a polygraph test and a psychiatric evaluation. We let her go," Yosei stated.

"Say what?" Kukaku couldn't believe her ears. Ever since the new system had been established this was the first time she ever heard the Second Squad letting someone go.

"We're all in agreement that she's not a threat to the peace. Even Otamachi-fukutaicho, when the attack went underway, thought the same thing when Yoshino showed up and declared her intent was to kill her fellow Bounts."

"Kendra did that?" Kukaku snorted. Kendra was the _last_ person to be easy on an alleged criminal.

"Yes," Yosei responded, "Of course, the lieutenant's judgment has never been off, but…I get the feeling her judgment wasn't purely based on logistics this time."

Kukaku lit her pipe, "What does that tell you?"

"I don't know," Yosei shook his head, "I…I think the lieutenant might be going soft."

"Pfft," Kukaku tried her best not to burst out laughing, but wound up doing so anyway. She wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh please, the day Kendra's emotions get the better of her is the day I puke yogurt. Anyway," she pat Yosei on the back, "Come on, let's you me and Yolanda get a drink on a job well done."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**Karakura Town**

Ichigo and his friends were not in school, they were at a funeral, the burial for Soken Ishida. While he was supposed to have lived for six months, Uryu had been out shopping the day before and Soken suffered a stroke. Uryu didn't make it back in time to call the hospital. Ichigo and the others offered their condolences to Uryu, but the boy seemed rather unfazed. If anything, he was smiling a little.

"How can you be happy at a time like this?" Ichigo asked Uryu. "Don't you blame yourself for your grandfather's death?"

"I don't," Uryu stated, "Calling would've only delayed the inevitable and even then, at my grandfather's age, there was no guarantee modern medicine could've done anything. My smile, isn't because I'm happy that he's gone. I'm smiling because I know he was able to live out his life for as long as he possibly could. He was a great man, but he held on for so long. I read his will. He left our house to me."

Ichigo could tell that Uryu's smile was a front from the tone of his voice, "Hey," Ichigo pat him on the shoulder, "If you need someone to talk to, I'm here and so is Inoue, Tatsuki, Chad and everyone else. You don't have to put on a smile and make us think you're not hurt."

Uryu didn't say anything back. He only nodded his head. He clenched his fist. His only anger was that his father hadn't been around to mourn his grandfather's death. Uryu wanted to call him, but he could hear his father already. 'Don't bother me with such trivial things'.

Uryu didn't have a post-mortem party like many mourners. Instead, he went home and put up a For Rent sign in the window. His grandfather's home was a two-bedroom house and Uryu knew he wouldn't be able to pay the rest of the mortgage without getting a job. He hadn't been home for more than an hour, sipping Britannian tea, when the doorbell rang. Uryu put down his tea cup and strode over to the door to answer it.

Standing before him was a woman with long brown hair, luscious red lips and gray-blue eyes. She was wearing a long black leather jacket over a dark brown wool shirt. She was wearing a gray skirt underneath her jacket. Over her shoulder was a duffle bag. She had a serious look on her face. She looked old enough to be in her early thirties, but could pass for 25 if she really tried. She was very stunning to Uryu though, which he tried hard to hide.

"Uh…can I…can I help you?" he asked.

"You're looking to fill space?" she said, affixing her eyes to her left where Uryu had hung the "for rent" sign. "I'm not gender discriminate if you aren't." she said.

"No, by all means," Uryu stepped to the side, "Come in." He let the woman in, but as she passed by him that's when he sensed it. _Reiatsu? And she has the ability to hide it too. _

The woman put her bag down and sat on the leather couch in Uryu's living room. Thanks to his grandfather's pension the boy lived quite comfortably with the marble kitchen countertop, the large wooden coffee table surrounded by two leather and one cloth couch, not to mention the gigantic flat screen TV. There was a sun deck out back, but only one bathroom.

"So, your name is…" Uryu led in.

"Yoshino," she answered, "Soma, Yoshino." She answered and looked all around the living room. "Nice place you have here…"

"Uryu, Ishida Uryu," Uryu said sitting down on the couch across from her. "My grandfather just passed away and left the house to me in his will. In order to help pay the mortgage, since I'm still a student, I figured I'd let someone take his room at a price."

"I am sorry to hear that," Yoshino stared at the floor "Your grandfather," she looked at the fireplace, "must have meant a lot to you then. Most people would probably sell some things to get a large sum of money to pay what was left. Was he your only living relative?"

"My mother passed away years ago and…I have issues with my father," Uryu glared.

"I see," Yoshino responded.

"Uh, would you like some tea?" Uryu asked.

"Well as long as you're offering," Yoshino replied. Uryu brought her a cup in from the kitchen.

"So what about you, where are you from that you need a place to stay?" Uryu asked.

"I was born and raised in Germany before moving to Britannia only to later come overseas to Japan where I've spent the rest of my life," Yoshino answered. "My parents are long since dead. The ones I used to call companions were murdered on suspected terrorism two nights ago," Yoshino stated and sipped her tea before adding slyly, "by the Soul Society."

In seconds Uryu had his bow ready, "Who are you and where did you come from?"

"I just answered you, Quincy," Yoshino responded.

"I thought it was strange that you hid your reiatsu. What do you want with me?" Uryu asked.

"Only a place to stay that's the truth," Yoshino stated and looked down. "I'm all alone, the last of my kind."

Uryu lowered his bow, "Last of your kind? What do you mean? Explain to me."

Yoshino spent the next three hours explaining the history of the Bounts to Uryu. He listened intently, taking in information, asking appropriate questions and nodding his head. It sounded like the Bounts, much like the Quincies had been driven to near extinction, but that, unlike the Quincies, the Bounts never reconciled with the Soul Society.

"And now you're the only Bount?" Uryu asked. "Any idea why they left you alive?"

"Because I swore that I would never kill an innocent creature again," Yoshino answered. "Kariya, the man who led the remainder of us, intended to demolish the Soul Society, and us with him. He changed over the years, I left him when his beliefs became too radical even for me. I thought about how to approach slaying him and my fellow brethren and eventually summed up the courage two nights ago, only to find that every last one of them had been slain by the Onmitsukido's top officers. I was to be executed like the rest of them, but I testified that I was only interested in killing them. One of the Soul Reapers, a thin brunette, asked if I would be subject to a polygraph and a psychiatric evaluation. I was determined not to be a threat to the peace and could be instrumental if called upon, much like, I overheard, the people the Soul Reapers call Visoreds. Of course, with the villa now in ruins and my place having been emptied out with my being brought to the Soul Society I've now got nowhere to stay."

Uryu dropped his guard completely. He could sense the sincerity in Yoshino's words. He felt that he could trust her. "Well you're welcome to stay here. Provided you can pay the rent of course," Uryu told her.

Yoshino reached into her bag and pulled out a small gold sphere. "I have many treasures and the like from the remains of villa in this bag, including this solid gold nugget. It should be sufficient for me to stay here, yes?"

"I believe so, yes," Uryu said.

"Wonderful," Yoshino said. She picked up her bag and asked Uryu to escort her to the room she would be staying in. Soken's bedroom had been cleaned out and his things put in the basement the day of his death. Uryu knew he would need to move on, but wanted to keep his grandfather's memory. Besides, he had Ginrei Kojaku, he'd be fine. The room had a simple full sized bed, a window, closet and dresser. It was bland, but Yoshino saw the potential in such a room. Uryu smiled and went outside to fetch the sign he had hung up and carted it into the basement. It would certainly be interesting living with a member of the opposite gender, especially one that was the last of a race intended to be dead by the Soul Society, but allowed to live on good behavior. The real question was: would he regret it?

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**Kurosaki Clinic**

Ichigo woke up that morning, yawned and stretched. He knew his dad would be coming home today, if he hadn't flown in late last night and, so, noticing that hadn't been assaulted that morning carefully crept down the stairs only to find Kendra, his dad and his sisters huddled around the TV in earnest.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked. Kendra shushed him and pointed to the TV.

"_Once again, the Britannian Towers of Yorkshire Province have been demolished. This has been confirmed to have been the work of terrorists of the EU whose syndicate is suspected by Britannia to be hiding here in Japan. Britannia's famous Marianne vi Britannia, known to many as Marianne the Flash, the Knight of Two is rumored to be on standby if negotiations to let her investigate the terroristic site alone is approved so as to avoid an international incident. We will have more news later today and possibly footage of the actual collapse. This has been Yoki Taka with International news."_

Isshin shut off the TV. "Wait what exactly is going on?" Ichigo was still a little confused.

"Weren't you paying attention?" Kendra asked. "The famous Britannian Towers of Yorkshire were blown up by terrorists who jacked two separate planes and drove them into the towers. The terrorist syndicate is said to be here, but so as not to cause an incident Britannia is asking for Japanese cooperation."

Ichigo clenched his fist. "Bastards," he grit his teeth.

"It's so horrible," Yuzu sobbed.

"I can't believe they shot down the plane about to reach Pendragon with anti-air cannons. I mean, those were innocent people on that plane," Karin stated.

"They would've been dead either way. You heard what those brave men on that one plane did that crash landed into the Jamison Province in the middle of nowhere," Kendra put in.

Ichigo just glared at the blank TV with anger and sorrow. All the power in the world, he could have all the power in the world to protect innocent souls, but something like this, terrorists, people who kill other people, those were the kinds of people he did not have the power to stop. Disgusted he went for his room. He bent over his desk breathing heavily.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Kon hopped up onto Ichigo's bed. "You look more bent out of shape than usual."

Ichigo simply gripped the desk tightly digging his fingernails into the underside.

"Getting worked up about it is pointless," Kendra said, walking into the room.

"How can you say that?" Ichigo turned around to look at her.

"Aren't you the one who told me that it is not our fault for people who we cannot save that we did not know needed to be saved?" Kendra asked.

"That's not why I'm upset at all," Ichigo turned around and leaned back on his desk. "I know this isn't my fault. I had nothing to do with it. I know that, but…all this time I've been doing things for the Soul Society, I've never had a chance, nor do I have the power to do anything above the power of a normal soldier without my Zanpakuto." Ichigo pendulum kicked his leg backwards and smashed his garbage can into his wall. "I'm just normal like everyone else. If something like what happened to Britannia happened to Japan, I'd never be able to do anything about it," Ichigo looked down and to the side, "I can't help the people around me, except on their death beds. I knew that from the beginning, but it's only making such an impact now." Ichigo crinkled his fingers and brought them up by his face, staring down at them in anguish. "What would I do, if I came face to face with a terrorist? I can't shoot a gun. Without my powers I'm just plain old Kurosaki Ichigo. What would I do?" Ichigo dropped down to squatting and turned to look at Kendra. "Answer me Kendra, what would I do if Japan ever came under attack?"

"You want my honest answer?" Kendra asked.

"Please," Ichigo said with hopeful eyes.

With a completely serious, emotionless expression Kendra said only two words: "Fight back."

Ichigo was confused.

"You are not one of us, Ichigo. It is true, the power of the Zanpakuto is meant only for combatting hollows. Against humans it may as well be a normal sword. The destructive power at your potential would be limited only by your physical limits, be they superhuman or not. I know you well enough, if Japan was invaded, by anything, you would pick up that piece of plywood," Kendra pointed to Ichigo's badge, "plunge it into your chest and you would fight until your last breath."

Ichigo got to his feet. "Kendra…I…"

"It's true, because you would be invisible to all, but the spiritually aware you would go unnoticed and, though super powerful, even your spiritual body is capable of being killed, but that wouldn't matter to you. You would fight until you stopped breathing or the enemy was gone because that is the kind of person I know you to be," Kendra stated. "As for what you should do," she spoke with a lighter tone, folding her arms, "With the current situation, you do absolutely nothing. These terrorists are not your concern. They're not hollows, they're normal human beings. We are not allowed to interfere with living issues. Also, this is Britannia's fight, let Britannia handle it," Kendra pointed at Ichigo, "If I find out that you snuck off and butchered civilians things will not look good between you and the Soul Society. They have not threatened you therefore retaliation is unbecoming. They threatened Britannia, understand?" Kendra asked. Ichigo nodded.

"Good, now, let's get ready for school today shall we?" Kendra asked. Ichigo agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**5:30pm**

Ichigo was walking the streets of the town by himself. He was interested in securing a job for himself, but so far hadn't had much luck. Yesterday had motivated him. Ichigo wanted to help people. Unfortunately, as a high school student, the best he could do was cashier or fry cook and Ichigo was not going to be spending the rest of high school flipping burgers. True, he'd been bought to be a ringer for certain sports clubs this entire year thus far, and probably would do so for the rest of high school, but he needed something more exciting. He wanted to do different things to help people. He had done some research over the last few weeks and had decided to start his job hunt today. He would've done it yesterday, but the news had left him in a really foul mood.

The last few places he had been to had all been looking for someone with more experience and someone who didn't have Ichigo's glaring punk look. But, Ichigo drove onward. He wouldn't give up. He had one more place to look at: the Unagiya Shop. Ichigo had initially crossed the place off his list, confusing it with an "eel shop", but Tatsuki had corrected his logic and after a bit of research Ichigo made sure it was last on his list. He, after reading the job description, was hoping the owner would wow him if nothing else came through, or convince him why he should work there if he had an offer at one of the other places. However, since every other place turned him down, the shop was now his last hope at a job.

Ichigo walked up to the front door and knocked. "Coming!" A sharp, middle aged, female voice reverberated from behind the door. The door opened after a few moments revealing the owner of the shop: single mother Unagiya Ikumi. "And, what do you want?" She said, arm resting against the door, looking less than pleased with Ichigo's presence, despite the fact that Ichigo was well spruced up. He was wearing clean shoes, pants and a shirt to try and look professional, but not formal and he had taken a shower before heading out on his job hunt.

He handed Ikumi her ad that he printed out off the school's computer. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, I was hoping to apply for a job here."

Ikumi lit up and gave Ichigo a really big smile, putting his arm around him. "Oh, great, wonderful, come on in, come on in!" she urged and slammed the door behind him. The woman was ecstatic. Her ad had not been answered at all since the time she had put it into the paper. She was thrilled that someone had finally come to her. "So you're interested in helping people right, well you've come to the right place," Ikumi said with her hand firmly on Ichigo's back, "Here at the Unagiya shop we specialize in doing all sorts of things that the folks around town are either too lazy or not skilled enough to do and we do it for them, for a price. There's Excitement," Ikumi waved her hands apart, "Adventure," She put her arm around Ichigo's shoulders and spread the other one up over their heads, "And of course," she said and slapped Ichigo on the shoulder, smiling, "that feeling you get when you know you've done the right thing. Any questions?"

Ichigo was a little blown away by Ikumi's enthusiasm. "Just one…is it just you and me here?"

"Yup, join up with me and together we'll help people across the town," Ikumi put forth her enthusiasm.

"Right um…" Ichigo pointed at himself. "I'm the applicant, don't you want to know about me?"

Ikumi grinned, "Just sign yourself up for the adventure of a lifetime that's all I need from you. You're here for the right reasons and that's really all that matters."

_Something tells me this woman is lonely. _Ichigo thought to himself. "Right, so…I'm hired then?"

Ikumi slapped Ichigo hard on the back. "You better believe it!" The nice act of course was just a front so that Ichigo would take the job. The poor teen would soon learn the demonic wrath hidden within Unagiya Ikumi.

"So…how much do I get paid exactly?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, I don't pay you," Ikumi said and put her arm firmly against Ichigo's back, "We get paid by commission. I can barely keep this place together enough as it is." Ikumi led Ichigo into another room where a stack of letters sat. "These are all mailed in requests from clients. Just open any one of them and we can get started right away. When the job is complete we get paid. Since you work for me we split the profits seventy-thirty."

Ichigo was happy just to get money so it really didn't matter to him. "Sounds like a fair deal," he said and tore open an envelope." He scowled.

"Something the matter?" Ikumi's enthusiasm deflated like a balloon that just had the air released from it.

"You take requests from punks," Ichigo stated.

"Hey I hired you to work for me. I'll take anything so long as I can get paid," Ikumi stated.

"Don't you have an actual job?" Ichigo didn't mean to be insulting, but he was returned with violence anyway. In this case a whack over the head.

"If I had a job I wouldn't be looking to hire you now would I? I need the help because the requests are piling up and I need time to be a mother and pay the bills, got it?" she raged.

"Y-yes ma'am. Understood ma'am," Ichigo said and looked back at the request letter. It was from the last person he'd ever want to do dirty work for: Needles. Still, the pay looked exceptionally well, 40,000 Yen in total, which means Ichigo would be walking away with what would be the rough equivalent of 150 Britannian pounds. A lot of money to be sure, for one job.

Ikumi volunteered to watch over Ichigo's initial job as she said she would do for any commissions he took all throughout the week and then they'd go their separate ways for any other work time. Needles met them at the children's park with a couple of buddies. "Unagiya-san, I was surprised to get a phone call from you and…" Needles saw Ichigo and he and his boys retreated behind a garbage can for cover. "WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?" Ikumi was scary enough to Needles already. Her _and_ Ichigo together? He might as well sign his death warrant now.

"Ichigo-chan's my new employee," Ikumi pat Ichigo on the shoulder and then scowled at Needles, "So treat him with respect, Akito."

Ichigo only knew Needles by his nickname. He had no idea Needles' real name was so…girly. "Hey shut up, Kurosaki!" A glare from Ikumi for laughing at clients got Ichigo to calm down.

"Sorry, sorry," Ichigo got himself together, "You mentioned you needed some strong support, Akito?"

Needles sneered, but all the while endured the humiliation. "I don't think I need to explain it to you Ichigo about how the gangs function, but for Unagiya-san, maybe I should give a quick reminder."

"Just tell me who were here to beat the snot out of. I haven't got all day," Ikumi told Needles.

"Big guy," Needles held out his arms, "They call him Zeus, after the Greek god cause the guy hits like lightning. He stands one hundred ninety centimeters tall and he weighs a tenth of a kilo. I've lost several of my boys trying to take his brutish ass down. You're a renowned black belt, Unagiya-san, I figured you'd be able to handle him, but the fact that you've got the famous "Soul Reaper" with you makes things that much easier. Once Yokochini sees you with me he'll be pissing his pants and running home to Mommy?"

"Yokochini?" Ichigo could've sworn he heard that name before.

"Something the matter, Kurosaki?" Needles asked.

Ichigo couldn't recall where he heard it, "Nah, never mind. Where's this Zeus guy?"

Needles led Ikumi and Ichigo to the Northern City Limits where Yokochini was waiting for Needles' punk ass to show up. There was some trash talk thrown about.

"So, you finally going to try and face Zeus yourself Needles, you know what happens if a gang leader losses to another gang's henchman," Yokochini stated.

"The gang disperses and all gang members are transferred to the victorious gang. You don't have to remind me, Weasel."

Needles got hit with an aluminum bat, "Call me that again you be picking up your teeth for a week."

"Yeah, whatever," Needles got up, "Besides I ain't here to fight Zeus. I got myself a hired hand to kick his brawny ass."

"Pfft," Yokochini scoffed, "Ain't no one you could hire Needles that could take down my boy, Zeus," he got right in Needles' face. "Nobody."

"Oh?" Needles waved Ichigo and Ikumi forward.

"Th-th-th-that's…that's…"

"The Legendary Soul Reaper, Kurosaki Ichigo," Needles stated.

"How much is he paying you?" Yokochini asked Ichigo.

"Pardon?" Ichigo was confused.

"I'll pay double what he's paying you to kick his sorry ass Kurosaki," Yokochini told him, "No triple it, I'll make up for what I did to your buddy Sado."

"Chad? What are you…" Ichigo then finally remembered where he knew Yokochini from. That day by the river came flooding back to him. He scowled deeply. "Needles?"

"Yeah," Needles responded.

"Pay Unagiya-san and then fly the coop," Ichigo cracked his knuckles, "I'm going to take these guys out one by one," Ichigo craned his neck.

"H-huh?" Needles was confused.

"This is personal," He told Needles. "Oh and so is this." Ichigo delivered a swift blow to Needles' back with the side of his hand.

"Ow! What the hell man?"

"That's just for being a twit, now piss off. I've got a fight to undergo," Ichigo scowled at Yokochini and the others."

"Y-yeah s-so what? I'll kick yer ass! Yo Zeus!"

Out came the fearsome, tall, intimidating man known as Zeus. He was jacked up more than some professional martial artists. "Kick his—"

With a single punch faster than Ikumi could blink as Needles handed her the money Ichigo belted Zeus right in the stomach. Zeus went sailing back and fell on his back, unconscious.

"Ass?"

Ichigo craned his neck again. "Now it's your turn. You guys forced me out here. You'd better be prepared to suffer consequences." Ichigo then, one by one, one punch per thug took out all of Yokochini's gang, plus the ringleader himself. His rage tranquil, just like the time Ichigo had rescued Orihime, only the provocation was much less severe. Ichigo walked away from the scene and slapped Needles upside the head again as he passed him by. "Let's go, Ikumi-san."

"Hey! You do not order me around!" she shouted following Ichigo.

In the car ride back to Ikumi's place, Ichigo looked at his hand and flexed it constantly. Something felt off about his sudden outburst of violence just then. That wasn't like him. The aggression he displayed wasn't his usual action. He certainly did not need to use as much force as he did or punch out anyone else but Zeus. What he should've done was tell both Needles and Yokochini where to go and let Ikumi handle it since both those assholes were demons of his past.

By the time he and Ikumi got back to her shop it was close to dinner time, Ichigo noticed. He took his commission money, filled out a work-hour worksheet that he would adhere to for the shop and then made his way home. And it was when he was alone, walking through the sunset that trouble finally started to arise.

_**So tell me king, how did it feel to tap into your most animalistic instinct? **_A shrill, alien voice, but similar to Ichigo's own radiated through the teen's head and then laughed. Ichigo froze in place and stood perfectly still. _**What's the matter? Are you surprised to hear me? Did you think you got rid of me? Oh no, king. **_Ichigo's hollow laughed disturbingly again, _**I told you that if you really wanted to control my power that you shouldn't get yourself killed until we meet again. Well the time has come. Zangetsu and his bishoen clone are both all tired out from helping you. **_Ichigo's body pulsed and he put his hand to his forehead.

_Leave me alone, _Ichigo scowled.

_**Now what a rude thing to say, here I am offering to speak to you, to invite you to control my power and you're just ignoring me. You've gotta learn to control me one way or another king, but if you're going to be that way, maybe I'll have some fun. **_Ichigo's hollow said and laughed again.

_What are you talking about? What are you going to do? _Ichigo growled.

_**Oh you'll see, **_Ichigo's hollow said and licked his lips with his blue tongue, _**I told you before, instinct is the way to fight, but you've spent time learning form. I'll show you that you don't need form to fight, just a lot of power and pure raw instinct. I'll see you soon king, **_Ichigo's hollow cackled, _**until then, enjoy the chaos.**_

Ichigo's hollow continued to cackle and Ichigo's head felt heavy. His hollow's insanity was rampaging through the boy's mind, despite the fact that he wasn't in soul form. Ichigo's breathing became heavier and he dropped to one knee. His vision waned. Ichigo was close to collapsing. He could barely move; the insanity in his mind was like a raging storm. Ichigo fought the insanity until his last breath and then passed out on the street.

Ichigo woke up with a jolt only to find his surroundings the dark pitch blackness of his room after sundown. _How did I get here? _Ichigo wondered. He was sitting up on his bed. He didn't know how he arrived there, but he figured he knew one person who did. He went downstairs to find Kendra and he found her on the couch.

She went over to the clinic door and waved him over. Ichigo nodded and followed his friend into his dad's clinic, where upon Kendra led him to a secluded room for private chatter. She entered first and Ichigo closed the door behind him as he entered. "You wanna tell me what happened?" Kendra asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me, last thing I remember was passing out on the street after doing my first job for Ikumi-san at the Unagiya shop," Ichigo said to Kendra.

"Orihime found you passed out on the road and called for me since she couldn't lift you. When we're done here you should call her and let her know you're all right, she's probably worried sick about you," Kendra told Ichigo. "I know you better than to just pass out for no reason. Did something happen?"

Ichigo looked at the ground in agony. "My inner hollow is back," he told Kendra.

"That's not unexpected; this is well within Lamperouge-taicho's predictions. And, it's your body, what do you want to do?" Kendra didn't realize it, but she was being rather unprofessional. The old Kendra would've taken Ichigo's words and hauled him off to have him examined, but her friendship was slowly getting in the way with her job and so she wanted to know how Ichigo thought the situation should be handled. _After all, _she thought, _who better to know what to do with his body than him? _

"My hollow wants me to see his true power. I think if I get some time to use Jinzen I'll be able to get the situation under control," Ichigo stated.

"Well you can't miss school for this," Kendra pondered, "Friday after classes you should go to Kisuke's and spend the weekend there to get this demon of yours under control. Can you do that?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, I can make it through the rest of the week." He said.

"Good," Kendra said. The two parted ways, Kendra handed Ichigo some leftovers from dinner. He heated it up, ate, yawned and then went to bed.

**End of Chapter 111**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And we kick things off with Ichigo starting to develop anger management issues, as well as another 'Take That' at the whole Bount arc. Of course, I didn't bring Yoshino into this purely for filling space. No there's a lot more to her appearance than I'm letting on for now. Also, am I a bastard for bringing in a 9/11 parallel, year and all? I mean…I know it's played for all the darkness it's worth, but I don't know if that was a little too close to home. Then again, I am allowed to do that considering my dad was in New York that day, but came out of it alive. Jumped on a bus at 3pm, but traffic kept him on it till 9. But yeah, this is the first chapter of the Demon Within arc and as we all can see who exactly that demon is and as I mentioned, it's going to get loose. Until the next chapter dear readers. This has been draconichero20 and I'll see you next time. Now I turn your attention to beneath the author's notes where GreatKingRat88 has provided yet another omake for us. Enjoy).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter EX-3 Mishearings<strong>

The air bustled with the busy noises of stage building, line rehearsal, and what in general was the air of show business. Lelouch was the director of a play now; not something he relished, but Unohana had _ordered_ him to do something relaxing "before you get a heart attack and leave us all in sorrow". And she had smiled, and he knew there was really no counter-argument to Unohana's smile. Period.

So here he was, directing an epic fantasy tale. Because when you spend your days slaying monsters, doing magicks, and adventuring, you need sometimes to stop and retreat to a fantasy land of monster-slaying, magicks and adventure to put some spice on your dull, dull, repetitive life.

"All right, take one!" Lelouch said, loud and clear. "Ichigo, this is your line- I'll open with the narration."

Ichigo nodded, and Lelouch cleared his throat.

"The elder scrolls foretold of their return... their defeat was but temporary. But- there is one they fear. In their tongue, he is berrykin- hollowborn!"

Ichigo struck a pose in his armour and horned helmet, holding Zangetsu out, crying,  
>"MUSTARD JAR!"<p>

Lelouch's palm met his face.

"For the umpteenth time, it's FUS RO DAH!" He shouted. "This is the thirty-fifth take!"

"But that's what I said." Ichigo replied, confused.

"Listen- just say it with me. Fus!"

"Fus!"

"Roh!"

"Roh!" Ichigo exclaimed cheerfully.

"Dah!"

"Dah!"

"Now, say the whole sentence. Fus ro..."

"MUSTARD JAR!"

"God help me, my protégé is an idiot..." Lelouch said, frustration tempting him to just fire his lazer and be rid of Ichigo.

"My teacher says I'm special!"

"Oh, you're REAL special." Lelouch grunted. "And you're fired."

"What?"

"Get him off my stage." Ichigo was about to protest, but Kenpachi- who once again played the role of a bouncer- chased after him with a mad look in his eye."

"Who's next in line for generic, dumb, monster-slaying protagonist?" Lelouch said, sighing.

"One of our participants from the Christmas play, Mr. Director, sir." Momo said. "You know him."

"Well, it can't be much worse than before." Lelouch muttered. "Send him in."

As it turned out, it could be worse. Much, much worse.

"Name?"

"NINJA JESUS!"

"Oh god... right, I'll do the narration, and you say your line. Got it?"

"TOTALLY! LET'S DO THIS!"

"The elder scrolls foretold of their return... their defeat was but temporary. But- there is one they fear. In their tongue, he is ramenkin- toadborn!"

"BEH LEEVE ITT!"

Lelouch's forehead was now in serious danger of palm related trauma.

"NEXT!"

The next auditioner seemed no less idiotic, but Lelouch was at his wit's end. Either he find somebody, or he would have to let Shunsui star.

"Name?"

"I'm Luffy, and one day I'll be king of-"

"Yeah yeah, save it. Just do the line after I narrate." Lelouch rolled his eyes, and droned away: "The elder scrolls foretold of their return... their defeat was but temporary. But- there is one they fear. In their tongue, he is piratekin- gummyborn!"

"GUM PIS TOL!"

...he was definitely going to have a skull fracture.

Several hours later, Lelouch had gone through dozens of auditioners, and the only one who had been able to pronounce the line was a British gentleman who worded it "I do believe, sir dragon, that I have only Fus Ro Dah to say to you!"  
>Resting an ice bag on his abused forehead, Lelouch viewed the last name on the auditioner list without a smidgen of hope.<p>

"Next..."

A muscular young man, shirtless but inexplicably wearing a cape, stepped up. He had pointy sunglasses, and something about his tan body just screamed "MANLY!" Most likely some sort of homosexual, Lelouch deduced.

"Name?"

"My name? I am Kamina! Now believe not in me as your play's protagonist, but in the you who believes in me who believes in you as a director!"

"...just say the line." Lelouch felt just slightly more spirited. "Ahem. The elder scrolls foretold of their return... their defeat was but temporary. But- there is one they fear. In their tongue, he is mechaborn- drillingkin!"

The shout was, without a doubt, completely epic. It was heard in the furthest reaches of the rukon, and it leveled Lelouch's stage, reducing it to sawdust. In addition, a dozen women within a mile of the event were inexplicably impregnated by the sheer manly.

"..."

"...!"

"You're hired!" Lelouch exclaimed jubilantly.

"Awesome, bro!" Kamina exclaimed. "I get dental plans, right?"

"Don't push it."

And that's how soul society had the most epic fantasy tale in its whole history performed. Half the people who watched it died, but it was generally agreed it was totally worth it.

**Chapter EX-3 End**


	112. Marianne vi Britannia's Mission

**(A/N: So I decided upon a double feature since I felt that a single chapter into the arc didn't really give the feel of the arc. So here's the continuation).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Ichigo dreamed and in his dream he could see nameless and faceless thugs in leather jackets. They were running from him, terrified of him. Ichigo saw a bright light like a car headlight. All the while he mumbled in his sleep "No…stop…no…" The nightmare continued. Blood was everywhere. Rain poured down, dampening his vision. The sound of a mighty roar, one unfamiliar to Ichigo, but familiar to his enemies such as Talbumosuke, Kokuto, and Shuren, echoed through his mind.

Ichigo woke up with a startled scream. He found himself on the floor, back to the ground. He expected to be really sore, but when he got to his feet he felt really limber. He felt, for lack of a better word, great. Ichigo stretched. "Oh, man, despite that nightmare I feel excellent. Maybe I should consider getting a futon." Ichigo took a look around the room and found Kon standing by his desk chair leg looking at Ichigo, face blue with shock, eyes widened like saucers and Kon's mouth hanging open. "What's with you this morning?"

"Oh…nothing, does it look like something's up nothing's up," Kon stammered.

"Okay, I don't know what game you're playing today, but leave me out of it," Ichigo said and left his room with an unusual cheery expression. After he showered and got dressed, Ichigo found Kendra downstairs watching the news again. There was a local story.

"_In other news police are still trying to figure out the cause of what's being called 'anti-gang violence'. At least forty well-known local thugs were admitted to Karakura General Hospital. There are no casualties at this time, but a few might succumb to the injuries that have been dealt. Police have found no traces of viable evidence. Witnesses say the attacker came out of nowhere, supposedly it was 'invisible'..." _

The news continued, but Kendra and Ichigo stopped listening. Ichigo got his combat pass and passed it to Kendra. The lieutenant called for Rukia and Vera and the quartet met up at the scene. The area was brutally destroyed. It was like an Earthquake, followed by a Hurricane came through here only to be doused by a flashflood to erode most of the damage. It had been raining last night, but only for a couple of hours. The warm autumn air made the air rather humid and the damage to the area made the attack site look rather eerie.

"Definitely the work of a hollow," Rukia stated. "Only a hollow could cause such violent destruction."

"But then why didn't it kill anyone?" Ichigo asked.

"More importantly why weren't any of us alerted to its presence?" Kendra stated. She had a really bad feeling about this.

Vera suddenly pointed to a spot off to the right. There was nothing that could be seen, nothing with the naked eye anyway.

"Good eye Vera," Kendra said trotting over to the pocket of reiatsu the redhead had spotted. Kendra pulled out a research tool for identifying odd reiatsu. The scanner was halfway through it when Ichigo came too close and his leaking reiatsu completely messed up the reading, or rather that's how Kendra perceived it when the reiatsu read off as his.

"Gah! Ichigo, you completely overran the sample!" Kendra sniped.

"What are you yelling at me for? How was I supposed to know that would happen?" Ichigo responded.

"Things like this have to be proceeded with delicacy," Kendra stated, "This is a very serious matter. Living beings were hurt."

"Well don't gripe at me because of it, I'm sure there are other samples," Ichigo rubbed his neck.

"Assuming you didn't contaminate them all by walking over here," Kendra shot back.

"Hey, hey, easy there. Break it up you two," Rukia said, intervening, "Honestly Kendra, Lelouch-sensei put you in charge of Ichigo because you're supposed to be keeping him calm not riling him up." Kendra didn't say anything in response, but she knew Rukia was right."

"To be honest," Ichigo said, "I think those bastards got what was coming to them. I'm going to head for school. Come on we're late."

As Rukia watched Ichigo go she curled her index finger and put it against her lower lip, "He seems agitated more than usual."

"Really? I hadn't noticed. Isn't he always like this?" Kendra asked.

"Usually, but it normally doesn't take that much to set him off. I would've expected Ichigo to apologize at the very least," Rukia said. _Something is not right about all of this._

"Well whatever's going on," Kendra said, putting away her analysis device, "Unfortunately thanks to Mr. Impatient we're going to have to wait for another attack to prevent another false-positive."

"What scares me more is that Ichigo doesn't seemed bothered by this," Rukia stated.

"What are you trying to imply?" Kendra asked.

"I don't know," Rukia shook her head side to side.

* * *

><p><strong>4pm<strong>

After classes Ichigo and his friends piled out of the High School. Vera and Mizuiro were about to split when Uryu was flagged down by Yoshino. "Uryu!" she waved.

"Wa-ho! Ishida, who's the babe?" Keigo asked.

"That would be Soma Yoshino, my new roommate," Uryu stated, "Yoshino!" Uryu waved her over. "What brings you all the way to the school?"

"Your father called, he said he wanted to see you for dinner tonight. I didn't know if you'd come straight home, so I thought I'd come out and see you," Yoshino told him.

"I…see," Uryu said.

Seeing Yoshino Kendra advanced right towards her. "You were released?"

"Otamachi-san?" Uryu was confused.

"Keigo, why don't you run along?" Ichigo proceeded to shove him aside, "Mizuiro why don't you and Vera get going as well?"

Vera and Mizuiro left without argument. Keigo got upset. "What? No! Come on! I always get left out of the cool things! You, Arisawa, Chad, Inoue and Hirako always get involved in really cool things that I'm not allowed to know about. It's not fair! I want to be part of this club to and not just some freelance friend that no one likes!" Keigo complained. Ichigo simply pointed over his head. Disappointingly Keigo trudged on.

"So what's going on here?" Ichigo asked. "You two know each other."

"It's…"

"Complicated," Yoshino finished Kendra's statement.

"I've got my eye on you Yoshino," Kendra glared, "I don't know what attacked those boys last night, but given your profiling I think it might've been you."

"I was home with Uryu last night. He can back up my alibi, 'detective'," Yoshino bit down bitterly.

"This is going to turn into a cat fight if we don't do something," Shinji said plainly.

"It is not," Tatsuki jeered.

Kendra and Yoshino circled around one another. "I thought they'd at least put you away for some amount of time."

"I was considered not a threat. Is that a problem for you officer?"

"Only if I find out that you're what's behind everything. Keep your distance from me, Bount," Kendra said and then walked off.

"What the heck was that all about?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll explain," Uryu volunteered. He told Ichigo about Yoshino and the Bounts and the short version of her brethren's history.

"Oh so you're the 'vampire' Kendra mentioned," Ichigo said.

"Yes, though I won't be doing much sucking anymore," she said only to glance at Uryu in a way that had the word 'exception' written all over it.

"Well it's nice to have you here with us Yoshino-san," Orihime clapped her hands together happily, "Are you going to be part of our group now?"

"Part of…"

"Inoue-san's talking about hollow hunting together. Normally when something happens, if Ichigo isn't going to handle it, one of us does. You're welcome to help us out. Do Bounts have the ability to fight hollows?"

"We do, though I'd say that even with my power I'm no match for any of you. Besides, I'll only fight if necessary. As I told Uryu, I will kill innocents no longer," Yoshino stated.

"Well why don't Rukia and I show you a good time," Tatsuki said.

"Wait, but I've always," Ichigo started to protest only to see Orihime looking at him with her head looking down, eyes glancing up, face flushed. He smiled and put his arm around her. He knew that look. "You three have fun and try to keep the chaos to a minimum," he told the three of them. Ichigo then walked off with his girlfriend. It had been a while since he and Orihime had been alone. If only he had any idea where such a time would lead, which was in bed with his girlfriend.

So with the Visoreds heading back home, Ichigo with his girlfriend, the girls going out and Chad heading his own way, Uryu had to confront his father alone, at his house, for dinner. His dad wasn't even taking him out anywhere. He was serving rib-eye steak though.

During the meal the only thing Ryuken said to his son was. "Who is the woman that answered the phone this afternoon?"

"My roommate," Uryu answered, "I put a 'For Rent' sign up after your father passed away, which reminds me have you even visited the graveyard to pay your respects?"

"I plan to go on Saturday," Ryuken stated.

"You're despicable, that's almost a week after his passing," Uryu stated.

"I am obligated to help the living before I pay my respects to the dead, Uryu," his father said coldly. "Besides, just the fact that he managed to get a funeral together the day after my father died seems a little unusual in and of itself. Were you expecting him to die?"

"I've had the morgue on standby for quite a while now, since I knew that death would take gii-san sometime soon," Uryu stated.

"Always planning ahead, that's always been one of your strengths, Uryu," Ryuken stated. Uryu finished eating first, but his father made him wait until he had finished eating. He made it clear to Uryu that he wanted to talk to him about something. Uryu could only imagine what kind of talk his father planned to give him. Unfortunately for Uryu the talk in question was about to leave Uryu with a slightly different impression of his father and would change the way he would look at him for days to come, though he'd get over it and pretend like nothing happened.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Uryu asked as he stood about in his father's house.

Ryuken put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Uryu, now that you're almost a man it's time we had an important father-son talk." Ryuken reached into his pocket with his free hand and handed Uryu a square package with a sky blue Quincy symbol on the front. The package was small enough to fit in Uryu's hand and had a circle in the center on the inside. Ryuken turned his head. "Here, keep this in your wallet."

Uryu knew what it was immediately and turned read in the face. "What…what the…I…" Uryu gestured to the object then to Ryuken then back to the object, then to the ground, then back to Ryuken then back at the object all the while stuttering unable to find any words.

"It always pays to be careful son!"

"Yeah, but that's just embarrassing!" Uryu pointed at the small package, "And why the hell is that thing Quincy themed?"

Ryuken turned away from his son so that his arm was still extended out to Uryu to give him the item, but Ryuken was facing towards the window like Uryu was. "I've got…connections," Ryuken said pushing up his glasses.

Uryu was confused for the moment, but he looked at the item and then at his dad, then back at the item and then back at his dad. He felt a sensation of dread as sweat trickled down his neck and his eyes bulged out. "YOU MAKE THOSE?"

"This coming from a boy that sews his own clothes?" Ryuken inquired.

"That is something entirely different!" Uryu exasperated. Nevertheless he snatched up the item and put it in his wallet with a beet red face. "I don't see what the point of this is. Yoshino is just my roommate. Besides," Uryu said, putting his wallet away, "she looks old enough to be my mother."

"That won't matter in a couple years," Ryuken said turning around, "It's not my business as to your tastes in women."

"She just moved in!" Uryu raged.

"It's just for emergencies Uryu, don't be so serious all the time," Ryuken told him.

"I appreciate your concern, but there are better ways of pointing it out," Uryu huffed and left the house. Ryuken pulled out a cigarette and lit up.

"Honestly dad, how did you put up with him for so long?" Ryuken asked to the window.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**Soul Society**

Shisato sat upright in her hospital bed contemplating the baby in her belly. She'd been on maternity leave since the incident with Muramasa and her Zanpakuto had come back to her of its own free will with Eien Tamashi's defeat of Muramasa. Shisato was in her last month of pregnancy, approximately. Her stomach had swelled from having been off duty and she was finally starting to get those horrible pregnancy pains with the baby kicking and all. Her breasts had swollen as well in response to being required to nurse the child as well. She put a hand on her stomach and stroked it. She was still finding it hard to believe that she was going to be a mother. Even more surprising was that even though the child's father, Ikkaku, was gone, she had managed to hide that fact from her parents through Yumichika. So far things were going smoothly. She'd become fond of her dead lover's best friend. She wondered if perhaps Yumichika would become more than just the cover up to her son or daughter's dead father besides just being the surrogate father of course.

Her thoughts were disrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in," Shisato encouraged. She was surprised to see her captain open it. "T-taicho, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you," Lelouch told her, "How are you holding up?"

"Quite well actually sir," she answered, "All things considered."

Lelouch sat down in the guest chair. "I don't know if Susanna ever told you that…she had been pregnant with my child once."

"She might've mentioned it in passing," Shisato tilted her head to the side. She honestly couldn't remember.

"She lost the child during her second month of pregnancy, on my birthday of all days," Lelouch stared at the floor.

"What?" Shisato didn't know that.

"So many hopes and dreams dashed with a single sentence you know. I found out Hisana was carrying twins," Lelouch looked at Shisato, "and now one of my oldest friends is having her first child as well."

"Taicho there's no reason to despair. You'll make an excellent father one day, I know you will. You've been like a father to many of us. In the phantoms you always looked out for all of us. Your day will come, I know it will."

"Thanks Shisato," Lelouch responded. She smiled jubilantly with her eyes closed.

"So come on, spill it, what's up? You couldn't have come all the way to see me to vent, right?" Shisato asked.

"Sharp as always," Lelouch stated, "Well my visit is for a few reasons. For starters, by the time you're ready to give birth, the new trial system will be fully integrated as will all of the policy changes. That means you can stay on maternity leave after the child is born to take care of it for as long as you need. You can work from home even if you'd like."

"That's…good," Shisato breathed easily.

"Second, I've been meaning to ask, have you decided on a name?"

"Well, Yumichika said that since it's not his child biologically that I had every right to pick the name. I don't know what I'll name it if it's a girl, but if it's a boy: Keiichi," Shisato answered.

"Why that?" Lelouch asked.

"Ikkaku was always saying that men with Ichi in their names are often powerful and talented and I want our son to become that. Just like his father," Shisato rubbed her stomach again only to wince and cry out.

"You okay?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes," Shisato said, with one eye closed, "I'm fine, the baby just kicked is all."

"Are you really sure this is what you want, even though it's unexpected?" Lelouch asked his third seat.

"It's not as bad as you might think. I…I always wanted to raise a family, resign from the Gotei one day too even. But…I know that with the lack of talent that's been showing up that, if I were to quit, that there'd be no one to replace me or replace whoever replaced me," Shisato answered.

"I'd say give it another two decades or so and we'll find some decent replacements," Lelouch stated.

"What makes you say that?" Shisato asked.

"Just a hunch," Lelouch said, getting to his feet, "I hope that…you are happy with the decision that you've made."

"I'm very happy," Shisato smiled at her captain.

"Then…as your captain, there's nothing else for me to say. As a friend though: I'm glad you are happy." Lelouch then left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

Over the weekend, Ichigo had tried to communicate with his Zanpakuto, but every time he would enter his inner world there would be no one there except himself. It was incredibly bizarre. Ichigo used the time to train himself, used the area around him to field test his powers where they couldn't do any real damage, but when he spoke to Urahara about it, the shopkeeper was baffled. He said he'd have to send Yoruichi with a message to the Soul Society and get Ichigo an appointment in the Fourth or Twelfth Division. Things were unnatural and it was possible that a serious matter was at hand. For now though, Ichigo should proceed as if everything were normal.

In other news, Marianne vi Britannia had flown into Japan that morning. The Ganymede was in the cargo hold of the plane that had flown her over. However, unless the terrorists turned out to have tanks of some kind, Marianne, for the most part, would be handling this job on foot. It would be her last job as a Knight of the Round. After that she intended to retire, bear another child and become a diplomat for the rest of her days, in order to help her husband with the Ragnarok Connection. She would be allowed to keep the Ganymede as a parting gift though. Thanks to Japanese cooperation, Lady Marianne, dressed in her formal, white soldier's uniform, with a cream violet center, had been informed of the speculated location of the terrorist syndicate: Karakura Town. Unfortunately that was all Marianne knew thanks to Japanese intelligence. The Empress was armed with a customized auto-reloading shotgun. It was a prototype weapon built using Sakuradite bullets. With the inherent explosiveness of the mineral itself, a mere ten shots could blow up the entire floor of a building. Being shot with the weapon could result in the explosion of one's body unless the shot was through and through.

Marianne was also carrying a handgun using similar prototype ammunition. The handgun was in case the rifle would be considered overkill. The terrorists were what she was after and if she damaged the integrity of the building they were hiding in, unless it was an abandoned warehouse, there would be hell to pay later. In the suburban town the citizens of Japan treated the Britannian woman with a heavy amount of respect. Japan, as a neutral nation, while it didn't worship, or have any loyalty to Britannia, still had great respect for soldiers of foreign nations, especially a soldier deemed as honorable and as high esteemed as Marianne vi Britannia.

During her investigation, Marianne found herself chatting up several low class thugs and shady business dealers. Since she had no authority, except to kill or capture these terrorists on sight she couldn't break up these black market thugs so that made them more willing to give her information. Marianne, of course, intended to double cross them by bringing their location to the Japanese government after her mission was over, but of course the criminals never knew that.

As her investigation proceeded she found herself with the name of a location and the name of a nickname of a guy who had seen one of the terrorists of one of the photos she was carrying, but when she looked up a map, there was nothing on the Karakura Town map that had the location: 'The Final Hideout'. Unfortunately, any of the major players of the Yakuza Minor Leagues were either in Needles' gang, still in recovery from their run in with Kendra over a week ago, in Yokochini's group having been bested by Ichigo, or one of the thugs that had been assaulted by an unknown assailant. As she sat at the bar she asked the bartender if he heard of any place called 'The Final Hideout'. The bartender had no clue, saying that 'The Final Hideout' was a codename that the 'Yakuza Minor Leagues' used as the most well-kept secret base. Only someone who was a high class member of the Minor Leagues would know its current location or someone with connections to them would know. Marianne told the bartender a list of nicknames of thugs and criminals she had interviewed, saying that there couldn't be anyone else who could possibly know where this 'Final Hideout' was that she hadn't either interviewed or wasn't in a coma.

The bartender said she was wrong. Said there was one other person who, theoretically, should know the location. He didn't have the name of the individual, but he knew their 'Underground Name'.

"Tell it to me," Marianne said sternly.

"The fellow goes by the name of Soul Reaper," the bartender stated.

"Why do they call him that?" Marianne asked.

The bartender laughed as he cleaned the glass. "One time this guy Needles, leader of one of the gangs, tried to rape the chick that's now the girlfriend of the Soul Reaper. He beat down all of Needles' goons and, as he stood over Needles' bearing down on him, Needles tells the story in a fashion that he felt like he felt like he was staring at the reaper himself the way his enemy bared down upon him. The name stuck. Wish I could remember the fellow's name, my deepest apologies Empress," the bartender said.

"It's quite all right, I'll find this Soul Reaper one way or another," Marianne left the bar and continued down the street. The sun was bright so she put on a pair of sunglasses and continued down the road. It was then that she saw a fight breaking out in the streets. The battle was between a couple of low level thugs and a girl with raven colored hair that she had not seen before. Marianne waited on the sidelines. As she watched the battle she came to the conclusion that that girl had to be one of the minor league members and she was very skilled with unarmed combat. Marianne counted the seconds to herself as she watched. In less than two minutes flat the single girl had beaten down all ten of her attackers.

"Don't think I'm weak, just because I'm a girl. I'm the right hand to Soul Reaper. I'm Arisawa 'Noble Dragon' Tatsuki," she told her opponents.

"Shit! You're Noble Dragon!" the muggers were frozen stiff.

"Damn straight, now piss off!" Tatsuki pointed. The none-to-bright muggers ran away. The crowd that had gathered dispersed and that was when Marianne made her move by walking up to Tatsuki.

"Excuse me," Marianne called to the young woman.

Tatsuki turned around noticing the unnatural Japanese. She could tell it was a tourist. She was not prepared to see who she did when she turned around though. "You…you're…" Tatsuki bowed low. "E-Empress vi Britannia…no Lady Marianne, Knight of Two…or however you wish to be addressed. Wh-what can I do for your ladyship?" Tatsuki was very respectful of important members of society, even foreigners.

"I'm looking for the man who you are the right hand of 'Soul Reaper'," Marianne made quotes with her fingers.

"Wh-what do you want with Ichigo?" Tatsuki was confused.

"I'm trying to find the location of the Underground 'Final Hideout'," Marianne stated, "Apparently he's supposed to know where it is, though as his right hand perhaps you would know too."

Tatsuki shook her head. "No, sorry, I was unaware Ichigo even knew of such a location. He normally doesn't want me involved in the politics of this crap, only the fighting. He tells Sado-san things though, but I know where Ichigo is." Tatsuki gave Marianne directions to the Urahara shop. "A blonde man wearing a green and white stripped bucket hat runs the shop. Ichigo should be in the basement, but he'll bring him right up," Tatsuki said and bowed again, "I am…honored that we could be of assistance to you, Empress."

"Your praise is flattering, Arisawa-san," Marianne said making good on her Japanese. She then headed for the Urahara shop and came face to face with Urahara Kisuke. Between her light skin, regal uniform, and the guns, Urahara immediately knew who she was and was surprised to hear her require Ichigo's assistance. He had Tessai bring the boy up. Marianne was still wearing her sunglasses, if she had taken them off at some point, Ichigo might've seen the striking resemblance between her and his companion, Lelouch.

"What is it I can do for you, Marianne-san?" Ichigo asked. As always, the boy was informal to anyone who formally introduced themselves to him. Nevertheless he bowed fairly low, though not as low as Tatsuki.

Since Marianne was not stringent with her status as Empress, or used to the honorifics of the Japanese, she was not bothered by Ichigo's informality. "Are you the one the 'Yakuza Minor Leagues' call 'Soul Reaper'?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's me, but why…"

"Do you know of a place called 'The Final Hideout'?" Marianne asked.

"Does this have something to do with the terrorists?" Ichigo asked.

"It has everything to do with the terrorists," Marianne stated.

"I see," Ichigo stated and explained to her what he knew. 'The Final Hideout', as Ichigo explained, was different for every gang. However, if Marianne had a map, he could show her where other gangs made their 'Final Hideouts' which would help Ichigo pinpoint the location of where the terrorists Final Hideout would have to be. After spending a half an hour hunched over a map of the town, Ichigo was surprised when he, through geographical algorithms and Marianne's intuition as a soldier, discovered that the 'Final Hideout' was the same location as the villa that Yoshino used to live in. "That place is in ruins now. Like, three days before the attack hit. Are you sure they'd be there?" Ichigo asked.

"Recently destroyed property?" Marianne pondered, "All the more reason for them to use it. Yes, yes I suppose I'll have to go to the hotel and plan how I'll do this. Thank you for your help, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"You're welcome, Marianne-san," Ichigo said to her. With that, Marianne left. Ichigo left a few hours later, wanting to go back home. He had school tomorrow and he apparently was not making any progress. Urahara would have him at Unohana's for a checkup at the end of the week.

* * *

><p><strong>9pm<strong>

**Uryu's home**

Uryu was sitting on the couch with a book in his hand. Yoshino passed by him and headed for the coatrack and grabbed her jacket. "I'm going out," she told him.

"Come back safely," he told her.

"Of course," she said and headed off into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>10pm<strong>

Marianne had left her hotel suite and was now far in the Komatsu district, shotgun loaded, safety off and ready to fire at a moment's notice. Marianne felt it was best to wait until the cover of darkness to make her strike in a home that was in ruins. However, upon her arrival, the place was in much less ruins than Ichigo had made it sound. Of course what neither knew was that the place had been started to be rebuilt by the terrorists. A new door and roof had been constructed, but only superficially the door fell right over and the roof was not secured in place properly. The lights were all out, but Marianne could function well under a cover of darkness using the moonlight to guide her aim. She was glad the R&D put a flashlight on her gun. However, when she shined the light on the floor, the lights weren't out on purpose, well they were, but they hadn't been shut off. The stench of death flooded the Empress' nostrils. All of the terrorists were dead, savagely beaten and dead.

"Somebody was here, but who?" Marianne asked.

Over in the corner, in the darkness, a figure watched Marianne from the shadows, but she couldn't see it. It studied her, watching her with interest, wondering what she was going to do. The figure knew who she was and attacking Marianne was probably not the best of ideas for several reasons, none of which amounted to the fact that she wouldn't be dead if the figure attacked her. With a burst of speed the figure ran past Marianne the wind rushing into her face. It was so quick Marianne didn't get a glimpse of the individual that had just brushed by her. Nevertheless she opened fire in where she believed her attacker had gone. One of the bullets exploded, leaving traces of blood behind, but following that there was no blood trail and still no visible assailant. Marianne fired again and again in random directions trying to hit her target, but it was no use. Whatever had been here was gone now. Marianne reached down to touch the blood that had fallen into the grass. She rubbed it between her fingers. It seemed like normal human blood, but there was something about it that seemed different. Nevertheless it was no her concern. The terrorists were dead. The Empress had better things to do than go chasing some Japanese Demon. She holstered her weapon and headed back for her hotel suite. She would leave in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>11pm<strong>

Yoshino walked in the door, clutching her right abdomen and slunk against the door. Uryu could smell the stench of blood. "Yoshino-san," he rushed to her side. Yoshino had been shot.

"What happened?" Uryu asked.

"I was coming back from shopping and I got mugged. I fought back, but one of my attackers shot me," she said.

"You should've gone to a hospital, why did you come back here?" Uryu asked.

"Here was closer, and you're good at first aid," Yoshino smiled at him, "It's just a scratch, honest."

Uryu could not for the life of him account for Yoshino's stubbornness, nevertheless he broke out the first aid kit and the disinfectant and worked tirelessly to dress Yoshino's wound. The shot had grazed the right side of her stomach. There wasn't a lot of blood, but damn did it hurt.

"Where's what you bought?" Uryu asked as he healed Yoshino.

"Stolen," she answered.

Uryu wasn't about to talk Yoshino into a corner, why was he acting like he didn't trust her story anyway. Yoshino was allowed back by the Soul Society on the premise that she swore she would never kill again. She had fought back self-defense, unless the muggers turned up dead there was no cause for alarm, and even then she had been shot, her retaliation was justified.

"You're going to be all right, Yoshino. You're going to be all right," Uryu told her.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Ichigo woke up on the floor, again. He stood up and stretched feeling extravagant. Kon, just like last time was scared out of his mind. Ichigo paid the mod-soul, that would be pissing itself if it could, no mind. However, as he opened the door his dad jumped him. "You let your guard down!"

Ichigo retaliated in rage by punching his dad as hard as he could in the nose. Isshin went flying back into the wall. "Hey! Cut it out you two!" Yuzu called upstairs.

Ichigo realized how hard he had punched and ran over to his father. "Oh my god! Dad are you okay?"

Isshin got up, "Just fine, I've had worse. You of all people should know that. Damn though, wasn't expecting a megaton punch from you. Even Kukaku only hit me with only a few of those."

"I…I didn't mean to…"

"What are you apologizing for?" Isshin asked. "I'm the one who attacked you first." Ichigo was confused. His dad never apologized after one of their exchanges. "Go downstairs and get some breakfast." Ichigo nodded in affirmation.

Isshin then went into his bedroom and dialed a Soul Pager number. "This is Black to Zero. Zero you there?"

"What is it Isshin?" Lelouch asked.

"I think the time is drawing near. Ichigo's condition is deteriorating like you predicted." Isshin was well informed of the situation. Lelouch had called him after he got the man's cell number from Ichigo _after_ Lelouch himself returned to the Soul Society.

"Do you think he'll transform again soon?" Lelouch asked.

"I think it's possible he'll do it again tonight. Should I say anything?" Isshin asked.

"No, don't interfere, let nature run its course, but I'll be sure to have a pick-up squad carry him out when he comes too," Lelouch told Isshin. Ichigo's father sighed. "He'll make it through this Isshin. You raised a tough boy."

"That's what I keep telling myself. You make sure he gets better all right. I'm counting on you Lelouch," Isshin stated.

"As your former subordinate I will do everything I can and more to ensure your son's recovery. You can count on me," Lelouch said and hung up.

Ichigo was continuously agitated the entire day through. He even grabbed Shinji by his shirt and nearly decked him one if Rukia and the others hadn't stopped him and all Shinji had done was give Ichigo a snide comment. The odd thing was that Kendra, much like Orihime, defended Ichigo's actions. This whole situation was increasingly bizarre. Kendra disappeared midway through lunch however and wasn't seen for the rest of the day. When Soifon didn't question it, Ichigo knew that she must know where she went.

Upon inquiry Soifon's only answer was, "Investigation."

Ichigo was quite confused since Kendra normally didn't leave his side to watch over him, but then again, here at school, Orihime could keep him calm. It was afterschool when things finally revealed themselves. Like on Friday and Thursday, Yoshino appeared at the school gates to flag down Uryu. The Quincy and the Bount had been spending quite a lot of time together as of late, earning quite the commentary from the peanut gallery about their relationship, which Uryu denied, though generally not within earshot of Yoshino in case he was wrong.

However, as Yoshino neared the group Kendra came out of the blue from across the street like lightning, pushed her against the wall and forced her hands behind her back. "Soma, Yoshino, you're under arrest for murder."

"Keigo," Ichigo only had to say his name for the energetic student to sigh and get going. As much as Keigo wanted to know what was up he knew arguing with Ichigo was a bad idea, especially on a day like today where he had a short fuse. Keigo didn't even bother to make a perverted comment as to whether or not this was some sort of 'game' between Kendra and Yoshino. He just left, depressingly.

"Hold on a minute Otamachi-san," Uryu put a hand on her shoulder. "What do mean murder? Yoshino swore she would never hurt a fly."

"Uryu's right, I haven't done anything," Yoshino said, face against the wall.

"Tell that to squad when I rub the evidence in their face," Kendra said tightening the cuffs and setting off the binding Kido.

"Hold on a minute Kendra is it really a good idea to be doing this in broad daylight?" Tatsuki asked her.

"Look, it was my mistake to let this bitch walk the streets, I only agreed to the psychiatric evaluation and polygraph," she looked at Ichigo, "because I knew that's what you would do and I wanted to try it your way for once. I'm not going to make a stupid mistake like that again."

"Otamachi-fukutaicho it wasn't a mistake, Yoshino was released by your comrades don't you trust them?" Rukia asked her. Kendra said nothing. "What about photographs? You obviously took footage of the crime scene right?"

Kendra tossed Rukia her Soul Pager. Rukia flipped through the images. It was brutal. What was shocking though was that the bodies were of the terrorists and the outside was the villa where the Bounts used to live.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Yoshino protested as Kendra grabbed the front of her jacket.

"I smelled gunpowder in that area and there was blood of the guilty party fleeing the crime scene," Kendra grabbed Yoshino's shirt and lifted it up. There was still blood seeping through the bandages. "A grazing shot, what a surprise."

"Hey hold on now, Otamachi-san, Yoshino was attacked by muggers last night, she didn't do this!" Uryu shouted.

"A likely story," Kendra responded. Of all responses, Uryu, skinny, effeminate, glasses wearing, Uryu, slapped Kendra and grabbed Yoshino and pulled her to him.

"I believe Yoshino. She didn't do a thing. Shiba-san, may I see the photos?" Uryu asked.

"Hai," Rukia tossed Uryu the Soul Pager.

Uryu looked at the dead bodies, "As I thought, the bodies in this photo appeared to have been mangled by claws and there are no traces of ash or charred flesh."

"And?" Kendra asked.

"Yoshino's doll is fire-based if she were truly the culprit these bodies would all be burned," Uryu stated.

"And what's this? You think you're some great detective?" Kendra asked.

Uryu pushed up his glasses. "As a matter of fact I think I can deduct this very easily if we take a visit to the crime scene."

One hike later, Uryu and the others stood at the scene of the crime. Uryu traversed the area and did a lot of weird hand gestures as though he were acting out what happened. When he was done, he approached his friends. "Whoever was shot was shot by her ladyship Empress Marianne vi Britannia after she walked in and found the dead bodies. However, unless her ladyship has horrible aim something tells me she couldn't see the target she was aiming at. Or that she was moving too fast." Uryu explained. "Inherently, Bounts do not have enhanced speed abilities like Quincy or Soul Reapers. However, I get the feeling that whatever she fired at she couldn't see at all. Otherwise she wouldn't have been aiming low or aiming in all directions." Uryu held up a casting shell. "These were on the ground facing a multitude of directions. If I was a criminal I'd be getting out of there. Whether I could kill the Empress or not, it's apparent this criminal knew she was either not worth the pain or recognized her and decided to flee, not liking too much chaos."

"And?" Tatsuki said, "What does all of this tell you?"

"Yeah come on Ishida, don't leave us in suspense," Shinji stated.

"Well, I have a theory, but none of you are going to like it," Uryu stated.

"Just tell us," Tatsuki frowned.

Uryu stuck his arm in the air, index finger extended and then pointed straight at Ichigo.

Tatsuki and Chad had to hold Ichigo back, "That's some rotten ass humor Uryu!" Ichigo shouted.

"You wanna play that game?" Kendra asked. "Rukia, lift up his shirt." Rukia obliged. There was no scar, no wound and no blood.

"As expected, this only further proves my theory," Uryu smiled.

Kendra was thunderstruck, "Wait…then you mean…"

"I do," Uryu responded, "Kurosaki, you killed these terrorists and you attacked the forty-something thugs the other day. No, more accurately it was your inner hollow, in possession of your body, that did those things."

The others were catching on. "High-speed…regeneration," Tatsuki remembered Ichigo's hollow having that.

"Exactly, that's why there's no wound. Kurosaki, you met the Empress yesterday, you told us such. However, your instinct made you worry about her and you wanted to get rid of the terrorists before she did. It's the same with the street thugs, you want a safe town," Uryu stated.

"But wait, then Ichigo's not accountable for his actions if his hollow did it," Kendra stated.

"Maybe so, but our job was to come here to take him into custody if his hollow got out of hand," Rukia stated. "We need to restrain him. I'll call Lelouch."

Kendra stopped her. "No, we need proof."

"Kendra-san," Ichigo was surprised to see her fighting for him so and the anguished look on her face.

"Tonight, we'll set up a scenario tonight. If Ichigo is really doing things in his sleep, as his inner hollow, he'll undoubtedly transform," Kendra said.

"What are you saying, none of us could hope to stop Ichigo in that form," Rukia argued.

"No," Kendra said and pointed to Orihime, "She can, the sound of her voice is the song that soothes the savage beast. All I need is proof, a visual that Ichigo is really transforming," Kendra looked back at Uryu, "And not a theory. And we will take him back to the Soul Society." Kendra went over and unrestrained Yoshino. "You're free to go." She said and Kendra began walking away.

"Kendra-san," Ichigo began to walk after her.

"Don't follow me," Kendra said, "I…need some time alone." Everyone split up, Kendra texted Rukia to say that she would call those she needed when she was ready.

Back at their home, Yoshino immediately thanked Uryu for believing in her. "I just went with my heart. I believe that you've given up senseless killing." Uryu told her, moving to the couch. "You're a very nice woman, Yoshino. Besides, something's up with Otamachi-san. It was wrong of her to accuse you like that."

"_I did it because I thought I'd try things your way for a change."_

_She's too close to Kurosaki, _Uryu thought to himself, _it's interfering with her ability as an officer._

"_Don't follow me. I…need some time alone."_

_I think she realized it herself. _

Uryu was snapped out of his thoughts by Yoshino sitting on the cushion right next to him. She was smiling at him, but there was something in her smile. And then she laid her head on his shoulder. Uryu flushed. "You know…for a long time our people were shunned. No one accepted us. We lived in solitude so that we could be happy for those that knew of our power considered us abominations. The Quincy and the Soul Reapers both hunted us to near extinction. I came to you seeking refuge in a world where there was nowhere for me to go," Yoshino craned her head into Uryu's neck, "And you took me in with such kindness. I don't know if you understand how grateful I was…when you stood up for me."

"M-my pride as a Quincy would've never let a…beautiful woman walk the streets endlessly, o-or prevented me from helping an innocent person be accused of a violent crime," Uryu flushed.

"Beautiful," Yoshino pushed herself up and tried to get Uryu to look at her. "You think I'm…beautiful."

"Y-yes," Uryu was completely red in the face.

Yoshino chuckled flirtatiously and slid her arm up over the couch and then pressed her lips to Uryu's cheek. The boy's hormones went haywire. Train whistles and mine bells sounded in his head at an alarming volume. Uryu's 'arrow' erected itself. Having lived with Yoshino for a few days it wasn't like Uryu hadn't thought about it. For the Bount Woman, having been secluded all her life, defecting from the only man that ever accepted her because of his madness, being restrained and placed in a holding area, looked at all her life with disdainful eyes. The young man next to her, though much, much younger than herself was the only person who ever accepted her and the only man to rightfully stick up for her.

"_I believe Yoshino. She didn't do a thing."_

Uryu's phone went off, effectively killing the moment. As quickly as he could he answered it. "Hai, Oh Otamachi-san," he listened to Kendra's instructions on the other line, "Nine o' clock at Karakura Central Park around the fountain, understood." He hung up. "I'm assuming you heard that," Uryu put the phone away, "We're both going."

Yoshino turned away from Uryu, spread out her arms, crossed her legs and looked across the room. "Oh, she wants _my_ help."

"I understand her logic," Uryu stated.

"You do?" Yoshino looked at him by simply turning her head towards him in disbelief.

Uryu looked forward and clasped his hands together over his lap, also looking straight ahead. He also leaned forward. "Otamachi-san is enthralled with Kurosaki. I don't think she wanted to believe that his condition had deteriorated this far. Otamachi-san probably wants us at the park to act as bait. Kurosaki's subconscious probably will come after me for fingering him for murder. You were Otamachi-san's initial suspect. His hollow will probably try to harm you because of it. I've heard stories from Arisawa about Kurosaki's fully hollowfied state."

"Will I have to fight?" Yoshino asked.

"Perhaps, no…better to say you should be ready to fight on a moment's notice," Uryu stated. Yoshino unfolded her legs leaned forward and looked down, hands between her legs. "You have no reason to be wearing that expression. You're one of us now," Uryu smiled at her. "You're part of our group."

Yoshino gave Uryu a hug. She was very happy. She had a place to belong. She could start living again.

* * *

><p><strong>9pm<strong>

In Soul Form Kendra was waiting at the fountain, Uryu showed up in his Quincy uniform and Yoshino was not wearing her jacket. Instead she was wearing a sleeveless, tight fitting brown silk shirt and dark green pants. Her doll's seal was on her right hand as always.

Kendra was out of Gigai, hair pinned up, facemask on. "Good, you're dressed for battle."

"We know what we might be up against," Uryu answered.

Kendra looked forward into the forest surrounding the fountain, "While we still have time, allow me to apologize. I was so fixated on you and so certain that Kurosaki wasn't deteriorating as bad as I thought that it blinded me. I just want to apologize while I have the chance."

"Apology accepted," Yoshino stated. "You didn't make a mistake when you spared me."

"Yes, I realize that now," Yoshino stated.

Kendra whipped out her Soul Pager, "I used the data reading Ichigo's reiatsu and had Urahara upload it to my Soul Pager. If Ichigo has truly transformed then, signs of hollowfication, using his reiatsu pattern will show up on my scanner."

"Quick question, why did you have us come out here instead of going to the villa where the crime took place?" Uryu asked. "There are people around this park at night."

"Ichigo instinctively knows where you live," Kendra responded, "Karakura Central Park is on the way to your house. He might go crazy if logic fails him. Like you said, he's acting on instinct."

"Where's Inoue-san?" Uryu asked.

Kendra merely leaned up against the fountain. "She and Tatsuki are a ways away behind us. They're far back enough that they can sense when the battle starts. If my calculations are correct. Things will happen when Ichigo falls asleep at ten o' clock tonight."

One hour later, that's exactly what happened. Ichigo came prowling into the night: fully hollowfied. However, he was not in the demonic hollow form he had been in the last two times he hollowfied. Instead, he looked as he did when he fought the Visoreds. He stared at Kendra, Uryu and Yoshino as they stood near the fountain. His growled with a snarl, waiting to attack.

_It is him, _Kendra thought to herself.

"Should we call for Inoue-san?" Uryu asked.

"No, not yet, if he attacks she might get hit and he'll go into a rampage. He'll make a move and then they'll come in," Kendra stated. Upon uttering her words Ichigo charged. All three combatants dodged the moment they saw him disappear. Ichigo slammed his fist down on top of the fountain. "Now that's your cue!" Kendra called out.

"Ichigo!" Orihime's voice sounded through the air.

Ichigo stopped his movements, hearing Orihime's voice. She came running onto the scene. "Ichigo, please, stop this, please come back to us."

A stretching grunt emitted from Ichigo and his body began to crack and the hollow bone around him shattered. The hole in his chest sealing up. Ichigo fell to the ground in Shikai form in a heap. "Ichigo!" Orihime ran towards him.

"Are you convinced?" Uryu asked.

"I am," Kendra said. She pulled out her Soul Pager to make a phone call to Lelouch. "It's happened," she said, "We need an escort."

"Understood," Lelouch said from the other line. When the escort group came, consisting of Lelouch, Isane and Akon, Kendra, Vera and Rukia all followed him back to the Soul Society.

**End of Chapter 112**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: So I've started teasing Yoshino/Uryu. I don't read Twilight, or care much for it, but if I hear a word about drawn comparisons to a gender flipped Bella/Edward Deadpool will be given your home address…okay you can make comments, but if I start seeing fangasms and flitteriness you'll be hit with a doorknob. The big question now is what will happen to Ichigo. With his hollow powers obviously out of control, will he be all right? NO! As I mentioned this is all going to lead to a Doomsdayesque climax. It's a spoiler true, but we'll have fun getting there. Tee hee hee. On to the next chapter!)**


	113. Kurosaki Ichigo: The Demon Within

**(A/N: I have nothing to say other than enjoy the triple post).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Ichigo woke up to the sight of green. He wanted to panic, but it seemed his senses were being dulled, calmed and soothed. He felt like someone after an operation. Ichigo was in a tank full of green liquid meant to keep him calm. He was stripped down completely and there was a metal attachment to his shoulders, wrists, ankles and thighs, and also his neck, which had needles dug straight through his skin to administer the funky liquid around him into his bloodstream whenever the valves on the outside drew back. The water was oxygenated so Ichigo could breathe. His facial muscles were relaxed so he couldn't speak, but he could show his emotions through his face. However, his surface thoughts could be projected through the speaker in front of the tank.

As Ichigo became aware of his surroundings he saw Lelouch standing on the ground in front of the tank. The liquid was thin enough that he could see through the water without it stinging his eyes and allowed him to see Lelouch clearly. "Lelouch?"

"How are you feeling?" Lelouch asked.

Ichigo smiled, "Pretty mellow actually."

"I just hope this doesn't end up like the rat experiment," Lelouch stated.

"Rat experiment?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud," Lelouch stated. Lelouch was referring to an experiment from high school that had been attempted to be replicated in Soul Society in which rats were allowed to eat every hour or have the pleasure center of their brains stimulated. The rats would starve to death every time.

In the Soul Society though, the rats had no need to eat and wound up orgasming themselves into a coma. The parallel Lelouch was drawing was that, with reiatsu, Ichigo did need to eat, but the liquid around him was mellowing him out and reducing all forms of pain and stress, it was a special mixture designed for this, that Ichigo might not realize his own hunger.

"Lelouch," Ichigo said with a serious face, "be honest, am I going to be all right?"

"That's up to you, Ichigo," Lelouch told him, "For now at least. We still haven't come up with a decent way of dealing with your inner hollow, not in the way you'd look for anyhow. At the moment, just try to remain calm."

"I see, how are Kendra and Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

"Orihime is fine, she's praying for your recovery. Kendra is…at the moment I can't say."

Ichigo this time did panic, "What happened? Did I do something to her? What did my hollow do?" His outburst was met with a flood of liquid in the tank causing bubbles to flood up into it. It felt good to Ichigo, mellowing him back out.

"I told you, I can't tell you at the moment. Try to fall asleep if you can. We've established that your hollow only tries to take control of you at night and right now it's the middle of the day. You've been unconscious for nearly sixteen hours," Lelouch told him.

"What's going on with school?" Ichigo asked.

"Your friends are doing your best to cover for you. Soifon said you can make up the work on the weekends when you return, understanding of your condition, though she's not letting that slip to the students," Lelouch told her.

Ichigo smiled again. _Sensei. _

"Before I go Orihime wanted me to let you know that she was at your side, until she was too tired to stay awake. I took her through the Senkaimon and Urahara took her home. She cares about you Ichigo, a lot," Lelouch then left the room and subsequently the entire department.

* * *

><p><strong>Central Forty Six's Chambers<strong>

"This is an outrage! You are not prosecuting Kurosaki Ichigo for the deaths of several civilians with the use of Spiritual power?" Kendra was asked.

Kendra saluted, "With all due respect, Kurosaki Ichigo was not aware of his actions and therefore is not liable for them. The situation is recoverable and the dead victims were committers of violent crimes. All these conditions combined exempt Kurosaki Ichigo from persecution by the Onmitsukido."

"Very well," one of the judges told Kendra, "dismissed."

Kendra returned to her office, having been summoned to the Central 46 bright and early that morning and continued to fill out a three page packet she had begun last night. She went straight up to her captain's office with it when she was done. However, when she went, she arrived in her off-duty attire: purple robe, hair down, no facemask.

"Kendra…what can I do for you? It's odd for you to show up to me in the middle of the day so informally; in fact you never go around in your off-duty attire in the squad barracks. Is something the matter?"

Kendra held up her packet to Stefan, "My letter of resignation," she said and put it on the desk. With the change in policies and procedures resignation was no possible without being thrown in the Maggot's nest. However, all of the quitter's reiatsu was to be contained in a vial to act as a phylactery so that if they decided to come back, they could do so. Nobles were simply released to their families.

Kendra turned around and began to walk away, but Stefan called out to her. "Just a moment," he said and stood up, walking towards her. "I'm not about to let you walk out that door without explaining where this is coming from out of the blue. What happened Kendra? I know you better than to make rash decisions."

Kendra put her hand up by her chin and bit her lip a tear rolled down her right cheek. "I've lost my edge," she choked back tears. "I…I got too close to the Substitute Soul Reaper, Kurosaki Ichigo," Kendra looked up at the ceiling, "And it's affected my entire outlook on life. I'm…no longer the professional lieutenant I once was." Kendra stared at the ceiling with a hysterical smile. "I've gone soft." She laughed and dropped to her knees as her laughter turned to sobbing. "The other day I arrested the Bount we let go, Soma Yoshino, because I was averting my eyes from thinking that Kurosaki Ichigo's condition was as bad as it was. I let my emotions rule me," more tears, "I'm horrible." Stefan walked towards Kendra and then around her and pulled her into him, letting her head rest on his chest. She was very surprised. "C-captain?"

"You're not a failure Kendra," he told her.

"If not now…then soon," Kendra stared at the ground over her captain's strong arm, "I…I've become kind."

"Kindness and mercy are not a weakness, Kendra," Stefan told her, "But if you think they are, remember what you told me, when we first met?"

* * *

><p><strong>287 years ago<strong>

Stefan was walking by the training grounds at the academy, dressed in his 4th year robes when he noticed a young 3rd year fiercely practicing her Kendo in 'the pit'. He saw her continuously bashing away at the suspended bamboo stalk with her bokken. She was also throwing some Shunpo into the mix. It appeared to Stefan that the girl was seeing how many time she could hit the stalk before it came to rest. He watched her for a little until she became exhausted and sat down on the slope leading into the pit. The woman had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. She wiped her brow as she took a seat. Stefan had counted her record: 114 strikes since he'd begun observing her. She had a white hairband in her hair.

He walked towards her. "That was pretty impressive," Stefan told Kendra. She turned her head away from him. "Well someone's stingy," he said taking a seat next to her.

"All guys are after the same thing with me. I find it's better to avoid the chit-chat all together," the young woman said snottily.

"Well that's mature," Stefan said sarcastically, "I was just coming here because I was impressed. You managed to make one hundred fourteen swings since I started observing you. Very nice."

"You're just saying that," the girl huffed.

"Hey, I mean that," Stefan told her, "I'm Stefan by the way, Lusca Stefan," Stefan introduced himself, "and you are?"

"Kendra," the girl was now at least looking at him, "Otamachi Kendra."

"You have the same surname as Takiko-sensei, my 1st year Kido teacher. I…well I mean…before she…you know," Stefan didn't want to make a mention that Takiko had passed on last year in case the two were related.

"Takiko is…was…my nee-san," Kendra stared the ground and pulled her knees up to her face, "I miss her. That's," she shook herself out of her depression and stood up straight and proud, arm across her chest and sword down at her side, "That's why I'm going to be strong. Depression is a weakness. Not having power is a weakness and I won't rest until I've conquered both. I will overcome my weaknesses. On my sister's honor I will do her share of Soul Reapering as well as my own. I will overcome my lack of strength that I was not there for her in her time of need. I will not sit by and be depressed by her passing. Power, I will obtain power to be strong and the wisdom to be wise and though these things will come to me in time I will obtain them. I will never lose to weakness, ever."

Stefan stood up. "That's…very admirable," he told Kendra. "I hope you'll be in my squad one day when you graduate," he began to walk away, but looked over his shoulder, "You've got both the talent and the personality I could use in a subordinate."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

Kendra was crying remembering that day and how Stefan had been the first person to treat her with simple kindness. He had been her first friend and while he wasn't always there for her during her climb, when she became 5th seat and found out that he was 4th seat, though envious…she was happy.

"You're always working so hard," Stefan rubbed Kendra's shoulder, "You need to relax once in a while. I won't let you resign and I'm not saying that to be mean. I'm saying that because I need you here in the squad Kendra. You're the best damn Patrol Troops leader I think this squad as had. It would be a real problem to replace you, because no one can. You're an amazing soldier Kendra and that's why I've always admired you."

"Captain," Kendra sniffed. She turned over and sobbed into her captain's chest. Stefan put his arms around Kendra.

"There, there, it's okay. So you screwed up once, it's not a big deal. I don't think kindness is a weakness, but if you do then instead of giving up, fight so that you'll never lose to that kindness. I think you could use some soft spots. You've been so rigid ever since we met up. Besides, what would Naomi do without her onee-sama?" Kendra chuckled. "Ah, see now you're laughing. You, Yolanda, Yosei, and Naomi are like little siblings to me. You guys screw up and I'm the one trying to explain the mess to dear old dad," Stefan was using Yamamoto in reference to dad as part of his analogy. Kendra laughed again. Stefan let go of his lieutenant and stood up. "I'm not going to let you quit Kendra. However, I think you need some time off," Stefan went over to his desk, reached into it and pulled out a vacation memo, "I'm going to let you take a two-week vacation. Use it how you like."

"With all due respect captain," Kendra saluted, "I'd like to take my vacation after the mission is complete." Kendra said and got back up and saluted.

Stefan smiled at her. "I insist." He told her. Kendra smiled back. She walked forward and let Stefan hand her the notification. "Don't be a stranger Kendra," Stefan told her, "I'm your captain, I'm here to help. You know my door is open."

"Yes sir, understood sir," Kendra smiled, with eyes that were still drying.

Stefan smiled, "Good, run along now, go enjoy yourself."

Kendra took her notification and began to walk away and head for the door. Right before she left she turned around and faced the side of the door and then looked at her captain after a moment of thought. "Captain I…" she paused, unable to think of the next words.

"Yes, what is it?" Stefan looked up from his desk.

Kendra shook her head and looked back at the side of the door frame. "No, never mind."

"Oh, alright," Stefan returned to his work and Kendra left his office.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosaki Clinic<strong>

As Isshin drove Yuzu and Karin in the car back home from school he asked, "So how was your day?" The conversation pitch was not taken.

Instead Yuzu asked her father, "Otou-san when's Onii-chan coming home?"

"Ichigo will come home when he comes home. He's a grown boy Yuzu, girlfriend and everything, we can't keep him confined to the house all the time. I'm sure he's just fine," Isshin said.

"Then why doesn't he answer his cell phone?" Yuzu asked.

"Honestly Yuzu, I'm going to start to worry about you in a very odd manner if you keep worrying about Ichi-nii like this," Karin told her. "He probably just can't answer when you call him."

"No, that's not like him. Onii-chan always answers his phone. If it doesn't ring that means his phone is off. If it rings twice that means he knows it's me and can't answer the phone. It keeps ringing six times that means he doesn't hear it. I'm worried. I've left fourteen messages and he won't answer," Yuzu stated.

"Maybe you'll get lucky with a fifteenth," Isshin joked, making a name pun with his son's name.

"Otou-san this is serious," Yuzu complained.

"I'm sure Ichigo is just fine," Isshin told his daughter. He knew exactly where his son was, but he had to pretend he didn't, "Why don't you ask Tatsuki? Of all people at least she should know where he is, but if she doesn't then Orihime-chan probably would."

"Dad's got a point, Yuzu. Why don't you call the Arisawa's and leave a message with Tatsuki's parents that you called?" Karin suggested.

"I suppose I could do that," Yuzu said.

"See, no problems just solutions," Isshin boasted.

Back home Yuzu prepared dinner and while the soup was cooking called Tatsuki's house. Her mom answered. "Konichiwa Arisawa-san, is Tatsuki-chan home?" Yuzu listened for a response as Tatsuki's mom put her daughter on the phone.

"Yuzu, are you all right, what's the matter?" Tatsuki asked as she picked up the phone.

"I want to know where Onii-chan is," Yuzu said, teary eyed, "You know right. You always know where Onii-chan is. He always tells you where he's going. You've known him since you two were really little. You told me last time that he was with a friend and that he would be home soon. Where is he Tatsuki-chan. Where's Onii-chan?"

With a despaired look on her face Tatsuki simply spoke into the phone. Yuzu would never find Ichigo if she searched. Also with Rukia and Kendra in the Soul Society Yuzu would have no idea who they were if Tatsuki mentioned them. "I'm sorry Yuzu, but…I can't tell you this time. Ichigo…he got into a spot of trouble and…I'm sorry, but I don't know where he's gone. I do know this though, he'll be back soon Yuzu. I'm sure he knows that he's keeping you and," Tatsuki could be heard crying on the other end, "I know he'll be home soon. So you be a good girl for your brother okay?"

"Okay," Yuzu said, "and thank you." Yuzu hung up the phone and asked her father to check the stove pot and then went upstairs and curled into a little ball on her bed and cried into her pillow.

At her house Tatsuki was no better off. She lay on the wall, slumped against it. She only said what she said because she didn't want Yuzu to worry. She had already spoken with Kaibun, as with herself, Ichigo would soon lose control of his powers. Kaibun didn't instill false hope in Tatsuki like Tatsuki had for Ichigo's sister. She saw Kaibun get cut down by Ichigo and according to the flaming bird-like spirit within her body she was worried that Ichigo might be lost within his hollow's overtaking of him. She didn't have Orihime's strong will to believe. Ichigo had broken through several times before from his hollow, but according to Kaibun if Ichigo's hollow were to completely take over Ichigo, it was possible that Ichigo could be lost forever. Tatsuki knew the power difference between Ichigo and his demon there was nothing he could do against that kind of power.

"Tatsuki, dinner's ready," her mother called.

Tatsuki got up off her bed and headed for the dining room. _Please Ichigo, whatever happens, no matter what, come back to us._

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>**th**** Division**

**Guest Laboratory**

It was 9pm when Nemu found Lelouch hauled up in a guest laboratory with only the desk lamp on and staring at a large computer monitor. "Lelouch-sama?"

"Oh, Nemu, good to see you," Lelouch smiled back at her. Nemu entered into the room.

"What are you doing?" Nemu asked she saw the monitor up on the board. It looked like a game engine simulator with a Real Time Role Playing genre to it.

"Operation Anti-Doomsday," Lelouch stated.

"Huh?" Nemu was confused.

"We have to be prepared for the worst case scenario," Lelouch told her, "And that's that Ichigo will lose himself to his inner hollow. I've been developing a plan ever since he got loose back when we clashed Talbumosuke."

"May I see it?" Nemu asked. She wanted to see what Lelouch had concoted.

"There's no need, you won't be instrumental in the plan. In fact, you and the other vice-captains, except for Ashido and Gin shouldn't even take a single step into the battle," Lelouch stated.

"Why Kano-fukutaicho? Why not Abarai, Hinamori, or Shiba-fukutaicho?" Nemu asked.

Lelouch put up the simulator using a 16-bit design of Renji, Kaien and Ashido. For an opponent he used since the parameters to Ichigo's full power were pending, the Head Captain's parameters, but with Ichigo's abilities and known combat data. He set the hollow's action to wait to demonstrate.

He then clicked a few buttons and the 16-bit Renji powered up. "Bankai! Hihio Zabimaru!"

"That's very impressive," Nemu was amazed at Lelouch's skill.

"I like things to be real as possible, now watch," Lelouch showed Renji using Hikotsu Taiho. It did a massive amount of damage even considering the hollow's defensive parameters.

"That's incredible."

"Yes, but watch," Lelouch said and showed the fact that Ichigo healed all of his damage, only losing a smidgen or two of reiatsu that was negligible. "Now, rewind." Lelouch paused at the frame where Renji launched his attack. "Right here, he's vulnerable. Ichigo attacks with instinct." He changed a few parameters and then replayed the simulator in slow-motion. Ichigo disappeared as the attack barreled forward and cut Renji down. His health bar dropped by 80% towards 'knockout' status with a single strike. Lelouch stopped the simulation. "Renji's a one trick pony, well not really, but he'll eventually learn that Hikotsu Taiho is his only way of dealing damage. Even if he didn't, he's screwed the moment he removes defense because of his unfinished Bankai."

Lelouch repeated the simulator for Kaien. "Bankai, Nejibana Sora ni Rasen-jo!" Nemu watched as Kaien attacked with water only for it to deal almost no damage to Ichigo and for the infernal demon to retaliate with two full powered Getsuga Tenshos. Kaien's health bar had him 50% towards death. Nemu clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Momo, we don't even know the limits of her Bankai, but if Susanna could defeat it and she's had barely a month to tinker with it, there's no way I'm letting her near him. As for Ashido," Lelouch showed Ashido's sprite standing up to Ichigo's.

"Duel, Meiyo Okami," Ashido revealed his Zanpakuto. He stood by and waited for Ichigo to make a move. Randomly a high powered strike from above was chosen. Ashido actually managed to get out of the way.

"That's incredible," Nemu was amazed at the veteran warrior's skill level.

"Ashido has fought with Adjuchas for nearly three and a half centuries," Lelouch stated, "He's like a captain with only his Shikai. Watch this now." Lelouch changed the parameters to show what would happen if Ashido or Ichigo landed a hit on the other. Nemu was amazed at the damage Ashido could do with a simple sword slash. It wasn't nearly as powerful as Renji's Hikotsu Taiho, but for a simple slash it was pretty effective. Lelouch dropped the counter hit parameter to let Ashido get hit. Ashido's health only dropped to about 60% to knockout status. "So you see, he'll last much longer against Ichigo, even without a Bankai. Ashido is a hardened veteran. With any luck, while he'll effectively get ripped apart in the end, he'll definitely be able to give us some useful battle data on Ichigo."

"You always seemed to know what you're doing," Nemu stated.

"I cannot afford to make any more mistakes. Idealistic beliefs that Ichigo will be able to conquer this problem cannot be held. We must make sure we are prepared for the worst case scenario," Lelouch said and his eyes honed in on Ichigo's fully hollowfied form.

Speaking of Ichigo, he was in the tank, as one could expect. He was in a half-subconscious state. He was starting to get drowsy, but hadn't fully faded into his subconscious quite yet. The same state, which one feels when one knows they're awake, but as long as they keep their eyes closed, they can pretend they are not. And that's where things suddenly took a turn for the worst.

_**Ichigo, **_his hollow called his name eerily and then laughed like a hyena watching a cat watching a mouse die.

Ichigo's eyes flashed open with a jolt. Bubbles began flowing around him, but it was no good. He could feel the eerie cold chill of his inner hollow on the back of his neck.

_**Hey partner, how's it going? **_

_You…what do you want? _

_**The same thing I've always wanted: dominance,**_ Ichigo's hollow hissed the last word_. __**And now's the perfect time too. I've gotten loose several times and enjoyed the thrill of battle. **_The hollow laughed with a creepy giggle. _**Poor Zangetsu and Tensa Zangetsu are all tired out. **_A crazed laugh like a mad man resounded.

_Go away! _Ichigo thrashed his head to the side. _Leave me alone! _He thrashed it to the other side. The bubbles began to overwork themselves, the temperature started to try and change itself. A little bit of steam emitted from the top of the tank. The yellow flag was raised. If it turned red the division would be alerted to Ichigo's condition.

_**Leave you alone, now why would I do that? You're close to awakening your true power Ichigo and I'm the one who will help you achieve it.**_

_Go away! I want to recover! Dammit, I want to recover!_

_**Recover? **_Ichigo's hollow reacted as if he had never heard anything more absurd. _**As if you could. I've already had the thrill of taking control of your subconscious and I'll do it again now, while you're awake. Who should we attack?**_

_STOP IT! _Ichigo shouted in his mind as he felt himself losing control.

_**I know let's have some fun with those meatheads under Kenpachi's command. Or maybe we could show that scientist that locked us in here who's boss. **_

_Damn you! _Ichigo shouted at his hollow.

_**Oh I know, I'll go into Hueco Mundo and stir things up a bit. That should be fun, don't you think Ichigo? **_

The flag began to go red. _You can't control me! _Ichigo retaliated as he began to struggle.

_**That's it get angry, get frustrated, thrash about. It makes things much simpler. **_

Ichigo opened his mouth to shout filling it with liquid as the speaker let out the yell he was trying to exude and all the while his hollow laughed with glee.

In his office, Mayuri sat around only to receive a red alert

"WARNING, CORE CRITICAL. SUBSTANCE BREAKING FREE," the computer told him.

"Oh my," was Mayuri's simple response.

Running into Ichigo's chamber Lelouch tore towards the tank only to find it destroyed and a hole in the ceiling. "Dammit! I'm going to track him down! See if you can get a hold of Kendra or Kaien if I don't succeed," he told Nemu.

"Hai," Nemu ran off.

Lelouch went through the ceiling and tried to hone in on Ichigo. He eventually found the boy on Sokyoku hill covered in hollow bone in the all-natural. In the time it had taken Lelouch to get there Ichigo had already recovered Zangetsu and stood before Lelouch with a growl. He was in his powered up form, the form he had fought Talbumouske in.

"Ichigo, just calm down, it's me, it's Lelouch," Lelouch told him. At this stage Ichigo could still be reasoned with. Lelouch could tell as much from the look in Ichigo's eyes and is lack of desire to obtain clothing. "Look," Lelouch put down his Zanpakuto, scabbard and all, "I'm removing my Zanpakuto and you know I can't Geass you, just calm down Ichigo."

Ichigo continued to growl as he stared at Lelouch. The 10th division captain held his hands up and looked Ichigo straight in the eye while trying to keep his legs from shaking. Ichigo's sword arm shook vigorously and eventually the sword was thrown to the ground and reverted to its shikai state leaving the demonic Ichigo to continue to stare at Lelouch. Both could still hurt each other unarmed and both knew that also Ichigo still hadn't recognized Lelouch in this form.

_I need something to get him to recognize me, something only I would say to him. _Lelouch grinned, _I think I know. _"You know who I am, rather you should," Lelouch extended his arm out to Ichigo, "if not then let me remind you." Lelouch clacked his feet together and thrust out his arms emitting reiatsu to let his haori billow behind him. "I am the Black Void," He fired a Kido blast away from the hill, "I am the Mind of Steel," Lelouch clapped his hands together, "I am the Just Phantom," Lelouch held his arm out and curled his fingers as if gripping a Martini glass, "With my own two hands I shall purge the corruption of this world with the light of redemption and divinity. I," Lelouch held his hands up by his face and then spread his legs apart, "Am," and then dropped both his arms down in front of him, fingers curled, gleeful, crooked smile on his face, "Zero!"

It was overkill, but Ichigo got the message, "Le…louch."

Lelouch smiled kindly at him. "That's right Ichigo, now," he extended a friendly arm to Ichigo, "come back to your senses."

Ichigo was able to get control of his right arm long enough to rip off his own horn and then began to fall forward into unconsciousness. Lelouch rushed forward and steadied Ichigo's descending body.

"I got you," Lelouch told him. _Yeah, as I thought, we might be facing the worst case scenario._

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Lelouch and the other captains were assembled in the great hall for a meeting about Ichigo's condition. Yamamoto did not want Ichigo going berserk and endangering innocent lives, regardless of how powerful he was or not.

"Since holding him failed miserably," Lelouch pointed out the obvious, "We're going to need a new plan. Any ideas?"

"Well, according the data I collected the situation appears to only occur at night," Mayuri put up.

"Yes, but for how long?" Ukitake cupped his chin.

"Just turn him loose to me," Kenpachi said with a grin, "I'll battle him into submission."

"That's a good temporary solution," Unohana criticized, "but Kurosaki-san's form regenerates after it expires. You could be in recovery with him on rampage."

"Yes and it seems like this phenomenon is occurring every day now," Lelouch stated, "Who knows how long before it goes to every few hours?"

"What's he doing right now?" Stefan wanted to know.

"Meditation," Hisana answered, "Byakuya-sama and I set him up in one of the rooms of the manor with some of the finest incenses. It should keep him calm until we can come up with a more permanent solution here."

"Indeed, the situation is dire," Lelouch continued to point out the obvious. They knew how dangerous Ichigo's full hollow form was. The assembly of what to do with him was more out of concern for the Soul Society than Ichigo's own well-being. He was still useful to the Soul Society so execution was completely out of the question and even if it was Ichigo might fight back and transform and who knew what kind of damage that could cause?

"Couldn't you just geass him to never lose his temper ever again?" Shunsui suggested.

"As crude and effective as that is, Ichigo's been geassed by me already. My plan only worked with Muramasa because, at the time, Eien Tamashi and I were two separate beings," Lelouch explained. Shunsui sighed. Lelouch could have always mentioned a geass canceller, but that would allow Mayuri to remove the restraining command Lelouch put on him and he'd be damned before he'd allow that to happen unless there were no other options. Not to mention he wasn't going to let pointy objects near his eyes and brain to discover how something like that would be created in the first place. He knew he should've memorized the blue prints to Jeremiah's canceller.

"I have an idea," Yuna spoke up, "It's very unconventional, but it might be our only option."

"Speak," Yamamoto encouraged.

"Yes well," Yuna seemed hesitant to give her idea, mostly because of the inhumaneness of its nature, "Should we possibly isolate Kurosaki-san and send him to Hueco Mundo? He's a wild animal in that form so he may not be able to use the garganta. Gillains rarely act on their own unless a garganta has already been opened by lesser hollows. Also Kurosaki-san might not have that instinctive ability to use it either as he is not a natural hollow."

There was a long pause while the captains contemplated the suggestion. It was Tosen who finally broke the silence. "That's not a bad idea actually." He looked at Ukitake. "If we use the combat pass technology to monitor him, even if the garganta doesn't respond to his use we can keep an eye on him and know when we can take him back to this world."

"I suppose that's doable, yes," Ukitake agreed.

Lelouch sighed. He didn't like the idea, but right now it was all they had. "Right now I suppose that's the best we can do." The idea _would_ give him more time to work on his 'Operation Anti-Doomsday', which he planned to bring up with the Head Captain. Ichigo did not by, not for a second, that Ichigo wouldn't be able to learn how to use the garganta at some point.

"He should be given the news by someone he trusts to keep him calm," Hisana stated.

"I can," Lelouch volunteered.

Ukitake vetoed it, "I'll need you help setting this up. Senpai," He looked at Unohana, "Kurotsuchi," he looked at Mayuri, "I'll need your help also."

"Well, I know one person then who can talk to him."

* * *

><p><strong>Kuchiki Manor<strong>

Ichigo sat in utter peace in a very extravagant room, meditating with his legs crossed, eyes closed, and shoes off. The walls were polished, the red carpet was plush underneath his ass and he felt at peace with the incense swirling about the room. However, there was one problem. _Did they have to use Strawberry incense? _He asked himself.

The door slid open to his right, revealing Rukia. Ichigo opened one eye and saw her and then closed the incense bottle so it would stop permeating into the room so that he could talk to Rukia.

"The captains came to a decision," she was standing in the doorway, "I was asked to talk to you and tell you the verdict."

"And?" Ichigo wanted to hear what was going to happen to him.

"You're being exiled to Hueco Mundo," Rukia wasn't going to mix words, but she didn't give the news to Ichigo in a snobbish sort of way. She said it calmly and with a strong hint of regret and sorrow. Ichigo was her friend, her family member through her husband. Something like this was not the sort of news she wanted to break to him, given his condition and how much he meant to her.

"Oh…I see," was all Ichigo said.

"That's…not the response I expected from you," Rukia said with a slight bit of confusion and surprise.

Ichigo sighed and stared at the ground with a downcast look, but no tension in his muscles. "I'm a danger to everyone around me. It only makes sense that they'd want to send me to Hueco Mundo." Rukia gave Ichigo a face like someone just shot her pet bunny. "What? What's with that look? You gave me that same look when I came to rescue you when you were locked up. Stop giving me that look," Ichigo put his arm around the back of Rukia's head and pushed her against him. "I'll be back, don't worry."

Rukia hugged her distant relative. "Please come back safely."

"I will…I promise," Ichigo told her, but this was one promise he would not be able to keep.

Ichigo later met up with Ukitake and Lelouch with Bakudo 63: Saju Sabaku being used to restrain him in case Ichigo's Hollow tried anything. Lelouch's arm was firmly gripped to the top chain and Ichigo's Kosode.

"You're all right with us throwing you out there like this?" Ukitake asked Ichigo solemnly.

"If it's the only way it's the only way," Ichigo said and then stared at the ground in immense anguish, "I…I just don't want to hurt anyone anymore."

"Well," Lelouch said and snapped his fingers to open up a garganta, "Let's go then." Lelouch and Ichigo walked side by side with Lelouch creating the path into Hueco Mundo until they finally reached the gray, desert sands. Lelouch then untied Ichigo and prepared to head out on his own.

"Wait don't I get supplies or something?"

"If you need to relieve yourself it's all sand out here," Lelouch joked, "And if you get hungry I'm sure by that time you'll have already transformed. You can just eat a random hollow."

Ichigo, in his current state did not like being teased in that way even in jest. His pupils shrunk and he grabbed Zangetsu and attacked Lelouch, but the garganta slammed shut. Ichigo was then left alone in Hueco Mundo. He grit his teeth, put his palm to his eye to get his anger under control and, with effort, forced his ass to the ground and sat with his Zanpakuto, in its sheath, across his lap.

He didn't know how long he had been there before a voice called out to him. "Are you lost, Soul Reaper?" Ichigo's eyes flung open he grabbed Zangetsu turned around and held the blade with both his hands to face off whatever had come at him in less than half a second.

However, Ichigo's guest was not a hollow, but an arrancar and an obviously female one at that. She had blond hair, dark skin and her sword was sheathed behind her waist. She was wearing a jacket over her breasts that came down only about halfway over them.

"Relax," she told him, "I'm not here to fight you. We arrancar are trying to prove to the hollows that we are civil creatures in the hopes that our brethren will take our side and awaken. If they can be civil then we can get along, if not, we treat them like the Soul Society treats them like normal hollows," the arrancar woman replied. "Or at the very least that's my goal, I have no idea about Grimmjow."

Ichigo held up his Shikai blade, still not convinced.

"If I was really antagonistic towards you I would've attacked you already," the blonde told him folding her arms underneath her bust.

"You might betray me," Ichigo stated, knowing how some hollows played tricks.

The woman folded her arms, "You don't remember me do you?"

"Huh?" Ichigo's memory was bad.

The woman sighed, "I guess it's understandable since you and I never met in actual combat, so allow me to formally introduce myself. I am the Former Tercera Espada in Talbumosuke's army Tia Hallibel, now known as the Strongest Woman in all of Hueco Mundo."

"Uhhhhh…" Ichigo still had no idea who she was.

"You spared my fraccion in the first battle of our forces, you fought their pet, Allon," Hallibel told him. Ichigo still looked at her with a confused expression. She sighed, "I fought your father." She said sternly.

"Oh that was you," Ichigo finally remembered and put his sword away. However, his smile quickly turned to a scowl. "You probably shouldn't converse with me. I'm in here because I'm a danger to myself and others. There's this demon inside me threatening to get out. It's best if I don't associate with anyone."

"Be that as it may," Hallibel stated sternly, "I still owe you a debt of gratitude for sparing my fraccion."

"You don't understand my hollow will kill all of you he'll…" Ichigo looked up at the sky, seeing the crescent moon. He put his palm to his face to feel for his hollow powers, they were faint, but they were there. _That's right, it's perpetually night time here. Could being in Hueco Mundo suppress my hollow's energies somehow. That's odd, you'd think they'd accelerate it._

Ichigo suddenly felt Hallibel's hand firmly against his back. "If you've got nowhere to go, I'd gladly let you stay with my girls and me. Out here that demon is more likely to get loose if you're dragged into battle by a random hollow. Our abode is atop a large formation of rocks only a handful of hollows can even get up there to begin with."

Ichigo let his guard down, "All right if you insist."

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Hallibel said his name and put her arm across the back of Ichigo's shoulder, "I think this might be the beginning of a solid friendship."

Hallibel brought Ichigo to introduce her to Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun and Apache. She explained the situation to her followers and then asked if anyone had any opinions.

"To be honest, I don't trust you or care for your kind," Apache stared right at Ichigo, "but if Hallibel-sama says it's okay I won't make a fuss."

"Got anything to say back kid?" Hallibel looked at him.

"Just one thing," Ichigo said as he plopped his ass down on the ground, "If I lose control of my powers, don't even try to fight me, run. Run as far and fast as you can. My hollow will rip all of you in half as though it were instinct. He nearly decimated your former leader," Ichigo gave a terrifying glare, "What chance would any of you have?"

"Not sleeping next to the human," Mila Rose declared, "Onetwothreenotit!"

"Not it!" Apache barked right after her.

"Not it." Sun-Sun replied.

"No problems," Hallibel applied, giving her subordinates a chill down her spine of how cool she was given that she would calmly rest next to an individual who was like a ticking time bomb.

"I'm probably not going to go to sleep," Ichigo said as he sat on the ground, "Bad things have happened when I've gone to sleep. I'm just going to sit here…and meditate."

"For the rest of your life?" Apache asked.

"If I have to," Ichigo replied.

"Once again, no problem," Halibel remarked.

**End of Chapter 113**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: So now Ichigo has made friends with former Tercera Espada, Strongest Woman in Hueco Mundo, Tia Hallibel. Four women, one man. It's a good thing they're all feminists and/or lesbians or Ichigo would have trouble staying faithful to Orihime. Next time on Soul Chess, Ichigo's hollow finally gets out, Lelouch shares operation Anti-Doomsday with the Soul Society and the Gotei 13 will never be the same. This is draconichero20 and I'll see you next time).**


	114. Hollow Ichigo's Rampage

**(A/N: A bunch of you are going to dislike this chapter, unless you dislike Ichigo. Here we go. May I remind everyone this is also the fourth chapter of the demon within arc *evil smile* with good reason).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

**Two Weeks Later**

**Division One**

All of the captains were at assembly for a regularly scheduled meeting. Upon reaching the topic of Ichigo, after it was addressed that he had neither transformed nor seemed like things had come to a resolution, Yamamoto asked if anyone had any better ideas of how to deal with the situation.

"Well, not with the way things are now, but I have a way of dealing with things should they get out of hand," Lelouch stated.

"Define getting out of hand," Hisana remarked.

"Ichigo's inner hollow taking over coming back to the Soul Society and blasting us all into a crater," Lelouch responded causing several of the captains to swallow hard.

"You really think that could happen?" Yamamoto asked opening his eyes.

"We can't take a chance that it won't," Lelouch stated.

"Fine, fine, shall we discuss it now?" Yamamoto asked.

"Actually, I'd like to hold a separate meeting with Ashido and Gin joining us at assembly in approximately two hours if possible. It'll give me time to set up my slides and prepare my speech," Lelouch stated. It was possible so with the closing of the meeting, which conveniently was taking place after normal school hours, everyone Lelouch needed was assembled. Lelouch was not bringing the Visoreds, Soifon, Yoruichi or Ichigo's friends into this. Not because they didn't think they'd be helpful, but because he knew they'd never agree to his master plan.

The assembly was in a room inside the R&D department all the captains stood ready and listening. "I call this plan Operation Anti-Doomsday," Lelouch stated, "I've received final reports from Unohana using Mayuri's scouting bacteria that I placed on Ichigo when I used my Kido on him before dragging him to Hueco Mundo. With that in mind I have devised the following plan. We're going to attack him in waves, one on one in some cases. If we went to do dirty fighting with teamwork and tried to attack him all at once attacks could fail and full power will be diminished. For starters I am forming Team Blades consisting of Ashido on point, Stefan on spear and Kenpachi as the anchor."

"Aw, hell no, I get no one's sloppy seconds!" Kenpachi said, aggravated.

"Will you let go of your macho ego for two seconds! I have organized this that, if it works, will result in little to no casualties barring how long you all can sustain serious injury!" Lelouch did not need the captain's egos all getting in his way. "Now, as I was saying, Ashido will take point. We still don't have enough combat data on Ichigo yet so I'll need him, Stefan and finally Kenpachi to take him on with their blade work. If we can't stop him there will move onto Team Poison: Gin and Mayuri," Lelouch changed slides, "Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou will be used to attempt to Poison Ichigo. While he's reeling from the poison, Gin you'll use your Bankai's ultimate killing ability."

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't heard it with my own ears. You really want me to kill him, I'm surprised Lelouch," Gin grinned.

"His high speed regeneration will most likely make him survive. If not there are ways of restoration and he'll spend the rest of his life a normal teenager," Lelouch stated, "Moving on, if the poison doesn't work, Team Kuchiki, whose members I shouldn't have to specify will fight him. Hisana, you need to be in your final form by this point. Byakuya-taicho, you should be using Senkei or Shukei Hakuteken. You both will have to go after Ichigo with everything you've got."

"Do you think he'll live through all this?" Ukitake asked.

"I have no doubts. He's incredibly powerful. A Soul Reaper's battle is a battle of reiatsu. He'll survive," Lelouch said, "Next, Tosen-taicho will stall him with his Bankai while we finalize the battle data we'll be collecting during the fight. After that, Yuna you and Hitsugaya-taicho will fight him together."

"Understood," Yuna stated.

"And after he's passed us?" Hitsugaya wondered.

"We move onto the final phase: Team Senior Captain. Kyoraku-taicho you're on point, Ukitake-taicho spear, Unohana-taicho you're the anchor," Lelouch instructed.

"Hai, I understand," Unohana responded. She seemed eager to fight Ichigo's tricked out hollow form again.

"And what about you and me?" Yamamoto asked Lelouch.

"When it all comes down to it, I have a feeling that even Unohana-taicho will not be enough for Ichigo and then you will fight him. By this point he should be on your level," Lelouch stated.

"Ha! My level, you make it sound as if he's stronger than I am to begin with," Yamamoto stated.

"He very well could be," Lelouch said grimly. No one knew Lelouch to lie in a serious situation, many did not like the way that sounded.

"But what about you?" Hisana asked, "What will you be doing?"

"I'm no match for Ichigo, my frail form will only act in getting me killed and I need to coordinate the last resort. If it turns out that Ichigo is stronger than event he Head Captain or it looks like the battle might end in a draw," Lelouch moved to his final slide showing what appeared to be a runic spike. The dimensions were about the size of a desk lamp, "this is our only option."

"Hold on a second there Lelouch," Hisana recognized the object and was against its purpose, "Ichigo is still human can we really use that on him?"

"It is the best course of action if he proves to be something we simply can't handle. I for one am surprised you could resort to such measures," Byakuya said coldly.

"I won't have the Soul Society go up in flames or the Head Captain die on us. It pains me to have to resort to this, but I can do it if necessary," Lelouch scowled.

"I am authorizing the use of this plan," Yamamoto thundered, "If Kurosaki Ichigo loses control of himself we will follow Lamperouge-taicho's Operation Anti-Doomsday. We will not waver off it. All of you are to follow the instructions you have been given. This meeting is adjourned."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

That morning Orihime woke up realizing that she hadn't heard anything about Ichigo's return from Urahara-san. She decided that, after school, she'd go to the Soul Society and see if he was all right. His boss was worried about him, wondering why he was slacking off. Isshin was all set and ready with a doctor's note, written by him, saying that Ichigo caught something.

Meanwhile, in Hueco Mundo, things were about to take the turn that they had been building towards. Ichigo was unconscious on the ground, thick black reiatsu emanating from him, taking up Hallibel's entire abode. She and her girls had already fled. The rest would take place in Ichigo's mind.

"Ichigo," his hollow called to him. "Hey, Ichigo."

Ichigo, unconscious in his own inner world, stirred and he sat up and saw his hollow staring at him with the biggest grin on his face and holding his white Zangetsu as it rested on his shoulder. Ichigo snapped awake and pulled out his own Zangetsu and held it in front of him.

His hollow snickered, "Look it at you so quick to look for a fight. I'm not looking to cross swords Ichigo not yet anyway."

"Like I'll buy that!" Ichigo snapped.

"Rude and brash as always I see, but you've always been like that since you hit puberty," his hollow chuckled.

"You've been constantly taking possession of me and now you think I think you just want to talk. What kind of sick freak are you?" Ichigo scowled.

"Come now, king, I really do just want to talk. The times I took possession of you were merely to let you see a preview of the power you could have at your disposal. It was easy when you were in your body to take possession of you when you were tired. Back in the Soul Society I had to get you angry. Here I had to wait until your reiatsu slowly drained away enough for you to want to pass out from exhaustion, which you've finally done and here you are. Your demo has expired Ichigo now it's time for you to decide if you want the real deal," The hollow answered.

"Why do I even have this power?" Ichigo asked. "What possible reason would I even want it?"

Hollow Ichigo tilted his head back, "Are you stupid? For the same reason you've always wanted power: protection. In this form you would be unstoppable. Right now I've used this form for you for self-preservation, but it's high time you learned how to control it. You want to protect those close to you right?"

Ichigo dropped Zangetsu to one side and threw his arm out across his body in a motion of refusal, "I don't care how powerful I become if I use your full power. Your power," Ichigo clenched his fist, "it takes away the last of what makes me human! The best part of who I am! Orihime was frightened when she saw me use my mask against Grimmjow! Having power means nothing if it terrifies those it's being used to protect. I don't want a power that will remove from me the last ounce of humanity I have left in me. It's bad enough I have that mask, but I've come to accept it. I won't use your power and become something of a demon!"

"Oh come on," Ichigo's hollow put one hand on his hip, "don't let something as flippant as morality stop you."

"Morality is not flippant!" Ichigo shouted, scowling, both hands back on Zangetsu.

"Don't you want to protect your family?" Ichigo's hollow asked him. "You couldn't beat that Togabito, Orin, and Kasumi said we'd see her again. This power would allow to vanquish anything that stood in your way. Let me show you, Bankai!" Ichigo's inner hollow transformed into his Bankai state.

"Bankai!" Ichigo shouted and burst forth into his Bankai state and then stared as his inner hollow. "I knew things would come to battle eventually," he gripped the handle of Tensa Zangetsu.

"Not so fast," his hollow answered, "I'm not quite ready to fight you yet. Let me show you the power deep inside, the power you so desperately wish to reject in order to hold onto your humanity!" Ichigo's hollow held his white version of Tensa Zangetsu high into the air shouted something, but Ichigo could not hear what was being said as a high pitched screeching sound resounded in his eardrums.

_I couldn't hear that declaration. So then Lelouch's theory was right. _Ichigo looked anguish and then shouted at his hollow with a scowl. "You are a Resurreccion!"

"You're damn right I am!" Hollow Ichigo responded. Reiatsu exploded the windows of the sideways skyscrapers all burst as a blinding pillar of white energy formed around Ichigo's inner hollow as he began to transform. The white light died down and created a white-flaming 'X' on the ground. Ichigo saw his inner hollow standing in a color reverse form of how Ichigo looked when taking that form. Ichigo had never seen his form before, but he had heard descriptions. It did not prepare him for the fear he felt as he stared at, what he felt like, was a demon more terrifying than the one even within Unohana Retsu. Ichigo's inner hollow had black skin rather than white. The stripes down his face were white and the tufts of his skin and his hair was white. He wore a full Shihakusho and still carried Tensa Zangetsu's white blade.

Ichigo felt himself being so firmly crushed by the reiatsu that he put his mask on. _I can continue to wear this as long as I'm within my inner world. Let's do this._

"Are you ready King?" Ichigo's hollow asked him, "Cause here I come!"

Ichigo readied himself for his hollows attack as two, full powered, white Getsuga Tenshos came sailing out of the white blade faster than Ichigo could fire one on his own. Dodging was the instinct rather than blocking. Ichigo deftly got out of harm's way. However, while Ichigo was paying attention to the attacks coming in his hollow was already on the move and got right behind him. Hollow Ichigo slashed Ichigo three times: once vertically, once horizontally and once diagonally, along his back and then grabbed Ichigo by the shoulder and threw him before throwing his sword at Ichigo and impaling him through the chest. He got right in Ichigo's space and grabbed the hilt.

"I'll take this, thanks." He said and white energy began to exude with the blade already plunged in Ichigo's stomach. His hollow grinned, showing all of his teeth as Ichigo showed the most shocked, terrified face that had ever been expressed by him. "Getsuga Tensho." The explosion was twice the size it was when Ichigo's hollow activated it when the two fought the last time. Ichigo was ruthlessly blasted apart. His mask shattered, his innards totaled. In essence the horse had effectively bucked the king off of his back. Hollow Ichigo dropped to the ground still in his full hollow form and grabbed Ichigo by his hair as he came down. The teen had a hole in his chest the size of a soccer ball. He looked at his hollow with dead eyes of no emotion. Hollow Ichigo grinned at his handiwork. "So long king," Hollow Ichigo tossed Ichigo's body to the ground as it lay there unconscious. "No, I guess you're not the king anymore. I'm the king now!" Hollow Ichigo laughed loudly with that same high pitched cackle of his.

Back in reality Ichigo's body stood up, but it was not Ichigo's mind controlling it. Without his mask upon him, his irises were yellow and his sclera was black. He had a hole in his chest the size of a soccer ball. His hollow had taken over. "I'm in control now," Ichigo's hollow stated. "And I think I'll have some fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

A couple of hours passed between Ichigo's hollow taking over his body and his emergence into the Soul Society. Since he couldn't use the Garganta, Hollow Ichigo had to persuade another hollow to kindly do it for him. Upon the use of the Garganta the Soul Society was alerted. However, thanks to Hollow Ichigo's immense speed he was inside the Seireitei on top of Sokyoku hill before they could shut the gate. He was already in his Resurreccion and he was looking to kick some serious ass. Unlike the times that Ichigo had used it though, Hollow Ichigo was completely cloaked in Ichigo's Shihakusho. "So, Lelouch, I'm expecting you have some sort of plan," Hollow Ichigo mused to himself. "What are you going to do to me?" Hollow Ichigo then sensed a presence and took note of Ashido. "So you're my first victim are you?"

Sitting in the 12th Division monitoring the situation, Lelouch was floored when he heard Ichigo speak. "It's sentient?" Lelouch quickly began changing parameters and adding in this new data. He shook with absolute fear when he saw how much his miscalculations might cost not just the plan, but also the Gotei.

He quickly switched to monitor duty. Ashido had already been taken care of. He had been torn down by a single slash and had collapsed onto the ground before he was fiercely thrown off the hill. Stefan followed suit already using Bankai.

"Unimpressive," Hollow Ichigo responded. Quicker than lightning he threw his blade into Stefan's body, shooting his sword through and through the captain of the second division. Hollow Ichigo recalled the blade with what appeared to be telekinesis and then appeared behind Stefan, back to the captain and with a mere practice swing generated such force that it shot up beneath the stealth captain, shredding his Shihakusho and his skin, making it look like he had just taken a strike from Byakuya's Shikai, when, in reality his skin had merely broken from the strain being put on his body from the mass of reiatsu.

Hollow Ichigo tossed Stefan off of Sokyoku Hill as he had done with Ashido and began slowly stepping off the hill until he made it all the way down the stairs. He was in a spot familiar to Ichigo's memory.

"Oh this takes me back," a gruff voice stated. Hollow Ichigo looked up to see a man with spiked hair with a chipped blade sitting on top of a building, the flat end of his sword resting against the his right shoulder. He jumped down and a small quake was produced from the impact. The man looked right at Hollow Ichigo.

"Captain Zaraki Kenpachi," Hollow Ichigo recognized him, "I see you aren't wearing your eyepatch."

"Head Captain's orders," Kenpachi held up his sword, "You're supposedly so strong that I don't need it. Go all out, Fumetsu Seishin no Senso!" Kenpachi's reiatsu exploded as a dark blue aura surrounded his blade while a yellow aura surrounded his body.

"You called out your sword, you must understand the gravity of the situation then," Hollow Ichigo held up his sword like it was a Britannian rapier.

"No more talking," Kenpachi said with a grin, "MAKE YOUR MOVE!"

"As you wish!" Hollow Ichigo disappeared and reappeared right behind Kenpachi and attacked. The 11th Division captain blocked Hollow Ichigo's blade, but with a little pressure Hollow Ichigo was able to nearly crack into Kenpachi's blade. Kenpachi was forced to draw back. The impact was powerful enough though that is sent Kenpachi sailing immediately into level two. Hollow Ichigo flew back at Kenpachi and now the fighters seemed even as each swing Hollow Ichigo made was met with a block from Zaraki. It wasn't long before Kenpachi was forced into level three.

_Yes, I have him on the ropes, all he can do is hit my sword, _Kenpachi grinned.

_Yeah that's right, _Hollow Ichigo thought, _go to your maximum power. I want to see you get as strong as you can possibly get, Zaraki Kenpachi. _Since Kenpachi had to declare the levels in order to activate them Hollow Ichigo's intuition told him there had to be a maximum and he would crush Kenpachi even at that maximum, so he was holding back to conserve energy.

"Level four!" Kenpachi shouted. With a fierce swing he slashed into Hollow Ichigo's hierro, creating a forearm sized wound, but the high speed regeneration allowed him to recover from the strike immediately. Hollow Ichigo jumped and fired a concentrated laser blast from in between his horns. The blast was the power of a bala in comparison to his very mighty cero, but it was a continuous beam that fired straight towards Kenpachi. The brutish captain blocked the attack with his blade and was pushed back considerably as sparks flew from his sword. He kept an eye on the flame. _Just a little more. _It turned red all the way. _There we go. _"Maximum!" Kenpachi shouted. He transformed into his iron-skin looking, super powered form.

"So that's it huh?" Hollow Ichigo asked, swing his sword out and slicing a building in half, "That's your maximum power?"

"No need to act tough. In this form—"

Before Kenpachi could finish his sentence Hollow Ichigo fired forward two full powered Getsuga Tensho blasts, ripping into Kenpachi before he could blink. Hollow Ichigo then reappeared behind Kenpachi and struck him across the back. Kenpachi turned sharply and swung, but missed and hollow Ichigo grabbed Kenpachi's sword arm and twisted it until the bone snapped through the skin. Hollow Ichigo then turned and bashed the back of his fist into Zaraki's nose before cutting the man down the front harshly. "You are nothing to me." Hollow Ichigo told Kenpachi and charged red energy between his horns as Kenpachi staggered back. "Cero."

An inferno erupted on the battlefield and Hollow Ichigo continued down his path of destruction and reached the area where Ichigo had dueled Kaien.

"It's like a trip down memory lane," he mused only for a thick purple fog to enter into the area. Hollow Ichigo thrust his blade forward and tore through Mayuri's Kyokko illusion to conceal Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou and tore through the caterpillar monster itself. "Poison?" Hollow Ichigo chuckled. "Do you really think that's going to have an effect when there is such a difference in our power?" he swung and all of the poison was blown away by dust. Hollow Ichigo heard the impact of flesh smacking against concrete rushed forward and impaled Mayuri with his blade, shattering the Bakudo 26 that Mayuri had cast upon himself. However Mayuri was not gagging instead he was making a funny face at Hollow Ichigo. "You fell for it." he said and then exploded into goo, which converged on Hollow Ichigo and bound him in place as the goo hardened around him from the neck down. A ways away a blade went piercing through the air and stabbed Hollow Ichigo through the head: Kamishini no Yari. Mayuri was standing next to him. The one Hollow Ichigo had impaled was a fake. Gin retracted the blade instantly, leaving the hole in the hollow's head, but it closed up. "Was that supposed to hurt?" Hollow Ichigo asked.

"Nah, dis is," Gin responded and opened his palm towards Ichigo, "Kill, Kamishini no Yari."

Nothing happened. Thirty seconds went by and still nothing happened.

"Okay yeah there's an itching in my head that's forcing me to regenerate cells just as quickly as you can destroy them," Hollow Ichigo craned his neck and then burst forth from the solidified goo Mayuri had bound him with, "will that go away if I kick your ass?"

_Well we're fucked, _Gin thought to himself. It didn't take more than five seconds for Hollow Ichigo to dispatch both poison users. Mayuri escaped death only through the use of blowing himself up by stabbing himself with his sword. Gin played possum as Lelouch had instructed. Hollow Ichigo continued his march. As he reached lower ground, the same area where Hisana and Byakuya had once done battle with each other, pink blossoms swirled into Hollow Ichigo's field of vision. One of them scratched his hierro, creating sparks.

_These aren't blossoms…these are…_

"Gokei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!" Hollow Ichigo had found himself caught right in Byakuya's trap.

As the pivotal scene surrounded him Hisana let fly her ultimate attack. "Ryusei Ame!" Gigantic meteors slammed towards Hollow Ichigo just as the billions of blades from Byakuya's attack converged onto him.

"I wish you damned fools would stop underestimating me," A flash of red went through the top of Byakuya's Gokei, splitting it and then the meteors all were cut down into pebbles as they approached Hollow Ichigo. "Now, where are you hiding?" he asked. Hide and seek was not a game Hollow ichigo liked in the least. However, rather than face an obviously pointless battle, Byakuya and Hisana called forward to Lelouch.

"Lelouch, he's far stronger than you anticipated, should we skip the next phase entirely?" Hisana asked. "Tosen-taicho, Homura-taicho, and Hitsugaya-taicho won't lay a scratch on him if none of us could handle him."

"Yes, I was just thinking that. I've already decided to send our second best. With any luck she'll be able to whittle down Ichigo a peg or two," Lelouch responded back.

Before Hollow Ichigo could get very far, Unohana Retsu appeared before him from the wanton destruction of his destruction of Byakuya and Hisana's attacks. Her braid was completely undone and she let her hair fall around her. Her Bankai was already out. Her reiatsu was much stronger than that of Zaraki's.

"Now this should be interesting." Hollow Ichigo tore forward only for a blazing inferno from the red head of Unohana's Bankai to attack him. He actually had to halt his advance and take to the air before firing a laser beam in between his horns at Unohana. She had the black head swallow the beam and fired it back at Hollow Ichigo using the Green beam. Hollow Ichigo dodged left and bounced off a pillar to attack Unohana. As she used her blue head to attack with its cell disintegrating acid, Hollow Ichigo used Sonido to get to her before it could fire off the acid and sliced into both into upper right arm and taking out both the green and red head. Unohana turned and struck Hollow Ichigo with his sword before he could move, knowing that that's where he would be the moment he disappeared and cut him along the back. He regenerated. Hollow Ichigo turned and struck at Unohana but she had the black head spew its dark shielding and then blinded Hollow Ichigo with the white head before drawing away from him.

"Hado 91: Senju Koten Taiho!" the spears of light went sailing towards Hollow Ichigo and blasted several well sized holes in him. He still regenerated the damage.

"Damn bitch!" Hollow Ichigo shouted and attacked with two full powered Getsuga Tensho's. The green, now regenerated, head swallowed the attack, and it was fired back out through the blue head. Hollow Ichigo got out of the way of his own attack and circled around Unohana's right flank as she fired the blazing tornado from her Bankai's red head as she sent the blue head out to try and slash Hollow Ichigo. He used Sonido to break past both and get close to Unohana's position on her left flank. He let fly his massive reiatsu to try and immobilize her, but all it did was restrict her movement. Hollow Ichigo turned and zipped his blade into the medical captain. He pierced through her right form arm, the sides of her abdomen and her left forearm. He rushed forward unarmed and decked Unohana in the face only for the green head to clamp down on his hand and bite it off. In anger Hollow Ichigo fired a bala from his other hand and regenerated the bitten off one.

Even with the wounds in her body, Unohana was still going strong. She would not back down not even for a second. As she was pushed back from Hollow Ichigo the powerful hollow called for his sword with telekinesis and charged energy into it and created a Super Getsuga Tensho. To put it simply he created a single Getsuga Tensho with the power of the two he normally fired, but with three times the magnitude. Unohana found herself unable to absorb the attack and used all five heads to defend herself, since there was no escape from the attack and was pushed back all along the battle field as all five of her heads were destroyed and the blade in her snapped in half.

"There," Hollow Ichigo panted, "Give up! Fall over! Admit defeat!"

Unohana stood hunched over, her hair blocking Hollow Ichigo from viewing her eyes as her hood had been torn clear off. She responded to Hollow ichigo's outbursts, but not in the way he thought she would. Unohana Retsu began to laugh. It was a small snicker at first, but then it turned into fullblown maniacal laughter the likes of which she hadn't exuded ever since she used to butcher civilians in the Rukongai. She lifted her head up. The frenzied, bloodthirsty look in her eye was unmistakable. Hollow Ichigo had reawakened the demon within Unohana Retsu.

Unohana spoke with frenzied ecstasy, "Yes, you are the one," she smiled ear to ear, "You are the one to finally break me, to force me to use all of my power. I never thought that I would ever face an enemy to force me to utilize my Bankai's truest form, but you have shown me that such a warrior can exist and it thrills me to my very being." Unohana stood with her legs apart, left arm thrown out and burnt, snapped in half, blade held out in front of her at a 45 degree angle. "Sever the head and let the body be born. Minazuki Zenmetsu, show your true form!" A fountain of blood erupted on Unohana's location. The blood spattered the entire battlefield, disintegrating what it came in contact with. It even ate through Hollow Ichigo's skin a bit, forcing him to back away and the high speed regeneration to kick in. After the acidic red blood finished spewing in every which direction, Unohana finally revealed her form. She was seen standing without her Shihakusho on. On her upper body Unohana was wearing a Sarashi all over her torso. Her lower body was covered only by red tights to which Unohana was wearing gilded high heels. All of her hair had turned gray and her eyes were blood red with tear drop marks coming down her cheeks, but it was just paint. However, the most striking feature of Unohana's current form was the gigantic, blood red, manta ray wings sticking out of her back. Each wing had an eye in the center of it very similar to Minazuki's Shikai eye. In Unohana's right hand was a long no-daichi sized sword, shaped like Minazuki's tail and colored the exact same way.

"And what's this appetizing form," Hollow Ichigo chuckled.

"You like?" Unohana said with a smile, "This is Minazuki Zenmetsu's true form. When the head is severed the body flourishes. In other words I can only assume this form if all of Minazuki Zenmetsu's heads are regenerating and my sword is also broken. Do not think this will be easy just because I no longer have five extra heads. This form shall be your doom." Unohana charged forward at Hollow Ichigo who responded in kind and clashed blades with her. Their clash was evened out forcing Hollow Ichigo to teleport behind her and attack with a blast of Getsuga. Unohana used Shunpo to get away from the angled attack. As Hollow Ichigo charged towards her both of the eyes on her wings glowed. "Shiminuki Oidashimasu," **(Eradicating Evictor) **The wings flashed yellow and then a gigantic yellow beam blasted from Unohana's entire body towards Hollow Ichigo. The blast swept through the entire battlefield, tearing it up, forcing Hollow Ichigo into the air.

Unohana followed and struck at him from above with her blade. She missed and Ichigo attacked her from behind with a Getsuga Tensho, cutting her in the wing. The blood that poured from the wound slashed out towards him like a crimson blade and slashed him in the upper arm. Unohana turned and slashed him in the torso, cutting across his hollow hole. Both wounds regenerated. Angered Hollow Ichigo grabbed Unohana by the forehead and slammed her into the ground like a ball. He sped towards the ground with a quick burst of sonido and prepared his cero as she made to get up. Unohana appeared right behind him though, but with his sentience intact Hollow Ichigo turned around at the last possible second and shot Unohana at point blank, blasting her across the other side of battlefield into the gate where Hisana had first spotted Byakuya all those months ago during the day of Rukia's execution.

His cero tore off her wings and she slumped against the wall. Hollow Ichigo was on her before she could recover and with his foot pinned her down onto the ground. He was prepared to shoot another cero at her at a very close distance without Unohana able to put up any sort of guard at all and she was already significantly damaged from his initial strike. In desperation Unohana stabbed her blade into where Hollow Ichigo's heart should be on the human body hoping to pierce the fist sized organ and end the battle, but her reach couldn't get her high enough and she pierced into his abdomen instead through the middle of his abdomen.

"Game over," Hollow Ichigo stated.

_No mercy then? _Unohana thought and actually smiled. "How very hollow-like."

An explosion of red energy erupted through the Seireitei towards the sky. Lelouch saw it from his division's training grounds as he continued to fiddle with the runic spike he had shown in his slideshow. _It seems we will have to rely on this after all. Yamamoto-soutaicho, please hold out long enough for me to use this._

As Hollow Ichigo stepped away from Unohana, leaving the woman with her face and chest scarred beyond recognition her marched towards his goal: Head Captain Yamamoto. The old man patiently waited for Hollow Ichigo to come to him and Hollow Ichigo found him in his office as he landed on the balcony that overlooked the Seireitei.

"I've been waiting for you, Kurosaki Ichigo," Yamamoto spoke to the hollow possessed teen.

"Head Captain Yamamoto," Hollow Ichigo grinned, "I've been looking forward to this."

"You…are not truly Kurosaki Ichigo are you?" Yamamoto asked. He knew that if this were truly Ichigo he would've been addressed, if but rudely, as "gii-san" by Ichigo.

Hollow Ichigo chuckled, "I am Ichigo, or rather all that remains of him. I am his true self."

"Are you here to kill me?" Yamamoto asked.

"And then I'll go finish off all the other pansies that tried to stop me," Hollow Ichigo stated. "Not that many of them have much of a chance of recovery anyway."

"Humph," Yamamoto scoffed and removed his haori, kosode and Shitagi revealing his muscle toned, heavily scarred body. He then released his sword from the staff he carried. "Shall we take this battle elsewhere? I care not to destroy my office and stain it with your blood."

"My blood? It'll be your blood that stains the Seireitei when I'm done with you," Hollow Ichigo laughed.

"Do you know why I have been the Head Captain for the last millennium?" Yamamoto asked Hollow Ichigo.

"Enlighten me," Hollow Ichigo responded. His answer was a swift, unstoppable underhand blow to his abdomen that sent him flying into the streets of the Seireitei. Hollow Ichigo gained aerial control and landed upright on a building.

Yamamoto stood on the roof across from him and glared still holding his sheathed, sealed sword. "It is because in one thousand years, no Soul Reaper has been born that is stronger than me. That includes Substitute Soul Reapers."

"Forgive me if I find that hard to believe," Hollow Ichigo scoffed.

"I am glad that you take such a grotesque form. It helps me forget that you are only fifteen," Yamamoto stated. "I felt your battle with Unohana-taicho. It appears I will not be able to hold back even an inch. Bankai!" The entire area around Yamamoto was reduced to cinders, except Hollow Ichigo who stood inside the inferno watching the Head Captain's power erupt. The troll spirit appeared from out of Yamamoto's back. "Ryujin Jakka Mugen Ikari!"

"That's it?" Hollow Ichigo tilted his head. "This is the great power of the Head Captain. The woman captain was stronger."

"Of course not," Yamamoto shot back, "You, an inexperienced brat would not know this, but, just as the Bankai is the true form of the Zanpakuto, many Bankais have their own true forms. Some use it for a single attack," Yamamoto stated thinking of Akari Mari, Kurosaki Isshin and Ukitake Jushiro, "others use it at all times," he thought of Komamura Sajin, Kyoraku Shunsui and Tosen Kaname, "but there are others who must forcefully activate and seek it themselves like Kuchikis Hisana and Byakuya, like Unohana Retsu," Yamamoto glared at Ichigo as he held up his sword, "like me. Shinsei no Jokyo!" **(Removal of Divinity)** The troll spirit disappeared and suddenly Yamamoto was completely cloaked in fire as a large wall of fire erupted around him and Hollow Ichigo. The area was the same as the area covered by Yamamoto's Shikai's Ennetsu Jigoku. Suddenly two large draconic wings shot out from across Yamamoto's back. The wings glowed with lava in them and the different blades that the spirit had been holding were there in place of the skin flaps wings usually had in between the base and the end. An armor-like coating, resembling the armor of a samurai warlord, if their armor was made from lava rock, covered Yamamoto's torso. Two small flaming Japanese dragons coiled around Yamamoto's legs. However, each dragon had three heads and each head faced a different direction: away, behind and in front of Yamamoto. Yamamoto was wielding a gigantic Claymore sized sword. The blade was made up of flames. There was no blade to it at all. The flames made up the blade. Yamamoto was wielding the sword with only his right arm. Around Yamamoto's head was a Japanese style headband. In place of the Japanese Rising Sun was the troll spirit from Ryujin Jakka Mugen Ikari's initial form. With his left arm Yamamoto beckoned Ichigo forward. "Come, I will show you the power you could only hope to match."

"Your reiatsu certainly is more impressive than that of the woman Soul Reaper or that brute Zaraki, but it doesn't matter. I'll crush you," Hollow Ichigo declared and with a flash of black energy his Shihakusho repaired itself, restoring his reiatsu. "Let's go old man. Show me what you've got!" Hollow Ichigo and Yamamoto rushed towards each other and the ensuing clash caused an eruption of spirit energy to tower towards the sky.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: You know if I it would've been in character or appropriate I would've loved for Yamamoto to have shouted "Prepare to get nerfed son!" So yeah the titanic characters have begun their clash. Hot DAMN Hollow Ichigo is just a walking destruction machine. He took out: Gary St...excuse me, Ichigo, Ashido, Stefan, Kenpachi, Gin, Mayuri and Unohana in record time. He probably would've done the same thing to Tosen, Hitsugaya, Yuna, Hisana and Byakuya if they had been stupid enough to challenge him face to face rather than hit and run. Well…Hitsugaya, Yuna and Tosen were called off the attack in the interest of self-preservation. I know what you're thinking: what about Shunsui and Ukitake. Well, Ichigo could've taken out Shunsui's Bankai just by powering up his battle aura and Ukitake's tuberculosis would've been aggravated by Ichigo's immense power. Tosen's Bankai would've met the same fate as Shunsui's. But WHO CARES? Yamamoto is going head to head with Resureccion Hollow Ichigo and it's going to be awesome! The real question is: what is Lelouch planning with that runic spike? What is its purpose? You will find out next time in the final chapter of the Demon Within arc next time on Soul Chess).**


	115. Hollow Ichigo Vs Head Captain Yamamoto

**(A/N: And now the exciting conclusion of the Demon Within Arc: Doomsday Vs Superma…I mean Hollow Ichigo Vs Yamamoto. Enjoy).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's Inner World<strong>

The skyscrapers were gone replaced by nothing, but blackness, total blackness. Somewhere in the blackness lay Ichigo, his inner world body still broken and destroyed, but it was being repaired ever so slowly by Tensa Zangetsu. The young adult looking spirit stood over his master bathing him in his care for his young master. His older, Shikai-self appeared from the blackness as well and approached.

"How is he doing?" Zangetsu asked.

"Our master is recovering steadily. I am lucky I could get to him when I did. There is hope for his recovery," Tensa Zangetsu answered.

"Are you certain this is the right thing to do?" Zangetsu asked.

"Our dark counterpart acted of his own accord. This was not what was supposed to happen," Tensa Zangetsu replied, "I was supposed to build Ichigo up so that he could handle |||| power." Tensa Zangetsu said hollow Ichigo's true name, but since Ichigo did not know it the name was blurred out of existence. "I was to gradually teach Ichigo how to control my power so that he would not be overwhelmed by ||||. At this rate, if Ichigo does not recover, we may all cease to exist."

"That's a little pessimistic," Zangetsu stated.

"We should not underestimate the purple-eyed one. Muramasa taught us that lesson well," Tensa Zangetsu stated.

"Indeed," Zangetsu stated, "What can I do to assist in our master's recovery?"

"Do as I am doing, feed him what you can offer of your energy. We may not have enough to control , but we can reawaken Ichigo if we try, whose willpower is the strongest force in the world. We must act quickly however," Tensa Zangetsu looked up, sensing the battle outside, "I do not know how long we have."

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

Hollow Ichigo and Yamamoto clashed blades with the dense flames from Yamamoto's claymore clashing against Hollow Ichigo's black katana. The fighters would leap at each other swing at each other several times as they circled around each other's flanks before they passed each other by. After six clashes Hollow Ichigo fired off a full powered Getsuga Tensho.

"Extend!" The flames from Yamamoto's blade shot forth at Hollow Ichigo and the heads facing towards the horned demon spewed flames as well to engulf the moon fang the hybrid creature had fired. Hollow Ichigo fired forward two more full powered blasts, letting the residual damage burn him and be healed by his high speed regeneration. Using sonido he slipped behind Yamamoto and attacked, but was attacked by the flames covering the man's backside as Yamamoto spurted forward to get outside of attacking range.

Hollow Ichigo cut through the flames and regenerated the parts of his Shihakusho that had been burned by Yamamoto's attacks. Standing across from him Yamamoto charged swifly and right and right past Hollow Ichigo in an attempt to slash him in half, but before he got more than halfway towards Hollow Ichigo the demon charged forward and lowered his head and slipped past Yamamoto quicker than the Head Captain could. Hollow Ichigo managed to rip through the Head Captains' lava warlord armor and Yamaoto tore through Hollow Ichigo's tough hierro with his fire, doing considerably more damage. Hollow Ichigo, of course, regenerated, turned, while in the middle of regeneration and fired forward a Super Getsuga Tensho. Yamamoto took to the skies where Hollow Ichigo followed, appearing higher in the sky. With telekinesis he chucked his blade at Yamamoto. It was deflected. Hollow Ichigo called back his blade and fired his cero-like beam at the Head Captain. Yamamoto put both hands on his sword and used the heads of his dragons to create a protective fire barrier around him. However, with his vision blocked, Yamamoto did not expect Hollow Ichigo to charge towards the flames and attack at close range, cutting through Yamamoto's armor as the Head Captain was caught off guard.

Hollow Ichigo healed the damage he received by charging through the flames. "You cannot harm me old man, I will regenerate any attack you launch at me," Hollow Ichigo declared and held up his hand like there was a chalice in between his middle and ring finger, "I am the ultimate warrior, the fighter to end all fighters."

"Know your place, you young buck!" Yamamoto declared and with a swing of his sword created and arc of flame that put the Getsuga Tensho to shame. Hollow Ichigo used Sonido to get up and over the arc of flame, which Yamamoto expected and as Hollow Ichigo came down from above he attacked. "Extend!" The flaming blade launched up towards Hollow Ichigo and hit him in the chest. Hollow Ichigo retaliated with his cero beam. Both fighters were knocked back to the ground within the flaming battlefield boundaries that was slowly closing in on them. Hollow Ichigo got up with a regenerated Shihakusho and skin, but Yamamoto was now bleeding from his forehead.

"This is the part where you give up old man. You don't have the power to keep me down an you'll only get weaker with every clash," Hollow Ichigo declared.

"Don't get cocky! You young fool!" Yamamoto burst forth more reiatsu around him and held his blade with both hands using the same technique Zaraki Kenpachi was so fond of, but with it came a blazing trail of plasma that put Yamamoto's last attack to shame.

"Cero!" Hollow Ichigo attacked with his cero with the power of an atomic nuke. The blasts of both attacks clashed and Yamamoto and Hollow Ichigo charged into the explosion caused by the attacks and passed by each other, injuring each other and in their non-dominant shoulder. Of course, Hollow Ichigo regenerated his injury. He spun and fired two full powered Getsuga Blasts. Yamamoto countered with an arc of flame that disintegrated Hollow Ichigo's attacks, but Hollow Ichigo knew it was coming and got right behind Yamamoto just as he launched the attack and attempted to stab him through the back only for Yamamoto to take a decapitating swing at Hollow Ichigo's head as he turned to face him forcing him to bend over backwards and flip towards the ground. He pushed up off it and attacked Yamamoto with impressive speed as his sword landed upon Yamamoto. "You put up a good fight, this is quite entertaining."

"I am the Head Captain of the Gotei 13. Of course I put up a good fight. You young fool!" Yamamoto shouted and removed one hand from his blade to deck Hollow Ichigo across the face, sending him reeling. Yamamoto used a flaming arc to engulf Hollow Ichigo with the strike. Yamamoto, for good measure followed up with his two handed strike and then continued up with rising swinging to rise a pillar of flame upon what he was certain was Hollow Ichigo's location. _There is not a soul alive that can stand up to that much of Ryujin Jakka at one time. _

"Nice Fireworks," Hollow Ichigo's voice came right behind Yamamoto. The Head Captain turned, swung and slashed into Hollow Ichigo's left shoulder as the Hollow stabbed throw Yamamoto's lower abdomen. Hollow Ichigo had lost both his kosode and shitagi. "Here are mine. Getsuga Tensho." As with Ichigo the blast came from within the blade inside Yamamoto's gut. There was an explosion of black and red as Hollow Ichigo retreated back so as not to get caught in the shockwaves of his own attack. He then telekinetically called for his sword, swung it out and destroyed the concrete off to his left as he grabbed it in his left hand before switching the blade to his right. He then checked upon the old man's condition. Yamamoto's armor had been shattered from the explosion, it had taken most of the damage and the fire dragons were no longer coiling around his legs. The only indication that Yamamoto was still using Bankai was the overly large sword in his hand and the headband tied around his head. The head captain also had a pretty nasty wound in his gut that was burst outwards like a spider's web showing the lacerations that had been inflicted from the blast. The Head Captain was panting. "So you still stand," Hollow Ichigo extended his left arm and then proceeded to repair his Shihakusho only to find that he could not. He flexed his hand.

"It seems my last attack took more out of you than you thought. I may have lost Ryujin Jakka's special armor, but I still have the reiatsu incorporated with its true form, though it is damaged. However, it seems you have also taken damage as well," Yamamoto stated.

"How true," Hollow Ichigo said and the battle continued. He took a leaping jump at Yamamoto and with one hand attempted to cut into the man's shoulder. Yamamoto leapt up and back causing Hollow Ichigo to slam into the ground. He leapt up from the ground and fired an arc of Getsuga at Yamamoto. An arc of flame was used to counter. Hollow Ichigo used his sonido to move past Yamamoto and fired his cero laser into the man's back. Yamamoto turned and blocked with his flame blade to stop the attack as he was blasted back towards the ground.

Yamamoto managed to slow himself down to zero velocity and then shouted, "Extend!" The flaming blade went up towards Hollow Ichigo.

"That won't work!" Hollow Ichigo cut into the extending blade with a Getsuga Imbued blade, splitting the flames in half and hitting Yamamoto. As dust was kicked up, Hollow Ichigo made an advance towards the old man to cut him, but Yamamoto came in faster and tore off Ichigo's left arm with his powerful sword swing. Yamamoto was burned and bleeding along his pecs and shoulders, but he was still going strong.

With an aggravated glare Hollow Ichigo regenerated his left arm and then picked up the severed one and threw it at Yamamoto like a weapon. As Yamamoto hacked the arm in half, Hollow Ichigo charged up a cero and blasted it at the Head Captain. Yamamoto saw the obvious distraction and veered left. Hollow Ichigo pursued and as the two ran across the air they slashed their blades against one another until they turned towards each other, both hands on their swords, holding their gazes against one another until Hollow Ichigo charged black and red energy in his blade amidst the clash.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Yamamoto retreated from the resulting explosion, but lost his right sock and shoe in the process and also his foot got rather scratched up too. With his slowed speed, but not by much, Hollow Ichigo got in front of him and fired off a multitude of high powered Getsuga Tenshos: eight in total. Yamamoto steeled himself against the incoming strikes and slashed through each one as they came in, but Hollow Ichigo was now right behind him and slashed down the old man's back. Yamamoto turned and slashed, extending the blade as he turned and as Hollow Ichigo retreated, Yamamoto cut him right across the pectorals. The wound regenerated and Ichigo fired off a half-powered cero at Yamamoto. The blast went sailing out into Rukongai and blew upon impact. Thankfully it was away from a village.

Hollow Ichigo got on Yamamoto's location again, but appeared beneath Yamamoto and fired his cero laser beam towards the sky. Yamamoto halted himself and pulled back sharply allowing Hollow Ichigo to come up with a getsuga imbued rising uppercut into the man's jaw. Yamamoto responded with a flame arc, which Hollow Ichigo swatted away with his blade only to get punched right below his hollow hole. Hollow Ichigo regenerated the damage to his hierro and fired off a full powered Getsuga Tensho.

"If you keep using the same technique, eventually I will learn how to counter it. Yamamoto said and used his two handed vertical strike to overpower Hollow Ichigo. Veering off to the right Hollow Ichigo ran around in a 20 degree arc and then tore straight towards the head captain and impacted his sword on the man's flame blade as Yamamoto was pushed on the defense with Hollow Ichigo charging forward with his battle frenzy. Yamamoto, feeling the loss of ground removed one hand from his flame blade and held it up by his beard. "Hado 88: Hiryugekizoku Shintenraiho!" He blasted Hollow Ichigo in the face with the Kido. It was enough to get him away from the monster, but it didn't do jack to him with the chant discard. Any weaker Kido would've been consumed by the reiatsu of the beast and not have the shockwave impact Yamamoto needed to put distance between him and Hollow Ichigo. However, it wasn't enough. A black slash appeared across Yamamoto's abdomen and a laceration followed suit. Hollow Ichigo appeared off to Yamamoto's right, hunched over, blade swung out at a wide arc, blood dripping from it. Yamamoto attacked in close quarters, but was roundhouse kicked in the face away. Hollow Ichigo charged and then used Sonido the moment Yamamoto noticed him charging forward. Yamamoto got out of the way and then erupted a pillar of fire on the location he knew Hollow Ichigo would be.

Bleeding and burning the demon came out of the inferno and hacked upwards at the Head Captain as he leaned back from his backwards jump into the air. The damage regenerated as Yamamoto used a flame arc to cover his getaway from Hollow Ichigo. The old man retreated to the ground and Hollow Ichigo followed. He attacked Yamamoto's flame blade with a Getsuga imbued blade and then released the energy as the attack clashed. A nasty injury befell Yamamoto as his flame blade was snapped in half and his arm nearly sawed off from his shoulder in the process. Yamamoto dropped the blade and held his right arm as he punched Hollow Ichigo in the face as hard as he could to get the demon away from him. He then used his power to sear the wound on his shoulder shut so that his arm wouldn't come clean off. Hollow Ichigo quit reeling, but did not offer Yamamoto the opportunity to pick his sword back up and attacked. Unarmed though the old man still proved to be plenty powerful and moved around Hollow Ichigo's sword swing before punching him with a forceful jab in the stomach. He tore a hole in Hollow Ichigo's abdomen, leaving the demon perplexed as he retreated back to a safe distance to regenerate. Yamamoto let him since he needed a moment to breathe.

Hollow Ichigo, with no clothing to speak of other than his hakama, which had been reduced to shorts, revealing his clawed feet, saw that the man's hands were now wreathed in fire. "Did you think you could beat me just because you destroyed my armor and disarmed me of my blade? How naïve," Yamamoto lectured, "I am powerful even without a weapon. Do not think this battle will be won so easily. You young fool!" Yamamoto began throwing out fireballs from his fist rapid fire at Hollow Ichigo. The barrage was brutal as the fireballs knocked into Hollow Ichigo one right after the other, burning him, bleeding him, tearing holes in him. As the monster stood with his head reeling back, Yamamoto charged forward with a powerful fist strike and went to punch Hollow Ichigo right in his hollow hole. However, Hollow Ichigo had been trolling him and put up his blade to block as he held it at an upside down angle as his wounds regenerated.

"Sorry old man, but you just don't have the power to leave a wound in my body," Hollow Ichigo said calmly and then followed up with a loud, "That I cannot regenerate!" He slashed Yamamoto up across his body and then took his clawed hand into the man's face and slammed him into the ground, creating a crater. Hollow Ichigo immediately sonidoed to the flat center of the crater to face off against Yamamoto.

Yamamoto stood battered and bruised staring at the demon that had taken just about everything the man could throw at him. No…not everything. He had one technique left and if that didn't re-level the playing field the battle might be as good as lost. No, he couldn't think like that. He had to act.

"Do you have anything left to throw at me?" Hollow Ichigo asked. "If so you might wanna give up."

"I do not give up," Yamamoto declared and retook his right lead stance as the flames on his hands sparked to the size of beach balls. "Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro!" Hollow Ichigo was bound by the six rods of light prison. "Bakudo 63: Saju Sabaku!" Hollow Ichigo was bound by the chains. "Bakudo 99: Kin!" the black ropes bound Ichigo in place still standing up as he was locked in place. Even with his power he could not break free of all three kido combined right off the bat like this. He wouldn't need long though, but he wouldn't have enough time to stop Yamamoto from what he was about to do.

Yamamoto drew back his hands and charged blazing orange energy in between his hands as it took the form of a sphere. "MAAAAA!" The flame ball glowed. "SAAAAA!" The flame ball grew to a surprising amount size in between the space in Yamamoto's fists. "YOOOOO!" Hollow Ichigo continued to try and struggled out of his bonds, he could feel the immense power coming from the Head Captain and was desperate to break free of it. "SHIIIIIIIII!" Yamamoto shouted as he performed a burst of Shunpo to get to Hollow Ichigo at point blank. He then released all of the energy he had built up into Hollow Ichigo just as the beast was breaking free of the Head Captain's Kido. "EEEEEEEEEEEN!" **(Masayoshi-en = Justice Flame) **The fiery blast of energy tore into Ichigo in a manner as if Yamamoto had just clasped the sun in between his fists and blasted Hollow Ichigo with it. The blast tore into Hollow Ichigo and sent him flying through the underground as Yamamoto blasted straight into the crater Hollow Ichigo had formed. Yamamoto's tired, worn out arms dropped at his sides. If Hollow Ichigo wasn't brought down to a severely damaged level from that strike then there wasn't much more that he could do. Yamamoto figured he would pant for a little while longer and then go and check on Hollow Ichigo's condition in the cave.

However, as he stood there, a familiar black katana went sailing through the air and struck right through Yamamoto pinning his beard to his chest. Hollow Ichigo reappeared at the front of the entrance to the cavern that Yamamoto had created. However he didn't seem to be in the best of shape. He was bleeding from head to toe along his torso with large burns covering his white body. Fresh blood that was still dripping indicated regenerated wounds and from the amount of blood loss the damage appeared to have been great. Nevertheless, Hollow Ichigo was grinning. "I'm impressed. You're attack took a lot out of me. I didn't think it would do as much damage as it did. Of course if my instant regeneration couldn't regenerate my organs as well as skin and tissue I probably wouldn't be alive to speak right now." Hollow Ichigo chuckled a bit and then asked. "Want to know what went wrong?" He used his right arm to telekinetically call for his blade, forcing Yamamoto to one knee as he stared at the hollow whilst it talked. Hollow Ichigo drew his left thumb underneath his chin across his neck. "You didn't sever my head from my body. As a hollow I don't need a stomach, I don't need a heart, I don't even need lungs. Well I do, but I can regenerate them if they are damaged. This power was designed with the self-preservation of this body in mind. The only problem for you is," Hollow Ichigo tapped his cranium, "The hierro on my skull and around my neck is three times thicker than the hierro on anyway else on my body. Removing my head is a difficult problem, but I'm not here to give you tips. I came out of that cave, to finish this!" Hollow Ichigo charged a cero in his horns again, but this one was the same color as his Getsuga Tensho. "Cero de Luna!"

Yamamoto could do not, but brace for impact. He didn't have the stamina to dodge out of the way. He was blasted through the wall of the crater only. Hollow Ichigo tried to follow suit, but his body became woozy after one step.

He clutched his cranium. _Oof, body's not too into that idea it seems. I must be wearing down. Gotta finish this guy and then get back to Hueco Mundo. I'll devour some hollows to heal up and then get right back in the fray._

Yamamoto came out of the cavern, gripping the sides with one of his arms. Several layers of skin had been torn off his arms and torso. He stumbled towards Hollow Ichigo and used his leg to run forward and punch him in the face. Hollow Ichigo got back up and made to attack, but his arm felt sto tired from holding his blade that he let it drop to the ground. The old man and the demon then entered into a fist fight. They traded brutal blows with each other, often aiming for the face. Yamamoto's old mug was taking serious abuse and his body didn't know how much more it could take. Hollow Ichigo didn't have the same head trauma problem, but he was wearing down quicker than Yamamoto.

As the Head Captain belted Hollow Ichigo with a fierce straight punch to his left ribcage, Hollow Ichigo retaliated with a nasty right hook across the face. Yamamoto responded with a swift reiryoku charged jab to the abodomen, cracking into Hollow Ichigo's hierro, but he made the mistake of striking low and that allowed Hollow Ichigo wham him over the neck before his opponent could move and knocked Yamamoto into the dirt. He then stomped on the old man's head. "IT'S OVER!" Hollow Ichigo shouted and prepared to charge a cero. However, it was taking a lot longer than usual due to his fatigue. "ONCE I'VE CHARGED THIS CERO THAT'LL BE THE END! GOODBYE HEAD CAPTAIN YAMAMOTO SHIGEKUNI GENRYUSAI!"

However, before the cero could get halfway charged, a pulse struck through Hollow Ichigo's body, a pulse he had felt many times before and thought he would never feel again. Hollow Ichigo could sense Ichigo's spirit alive inside his body and mind, but that wasn't all he could sense. _No, _sweat trickled down his forehead, _why are you helping him? I'm the king now, you're supposed to help me! _Hollow Ichigo began staggering backwards hands on his head, trying to fight Ichigo's spirit as it became stronger. His body was being healed and Ichigo was beginning to awaken. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Hollow Ichigo shouted to the sky as a fierce hollow-like roar echoed through the air.

_**This is my life, **_Hollow Ichigo heard Ichigo's voice inside his head, _**And I won't let you have it. **_Inside his inner world Ichigo's eyes flung open and he began to use the little energy he had to repair his inner world.

"You fool! You'll doom us both! Why do you always interfere at the last possible second?" Hollow Ichigo twisted and contorted back. Yamamoto stared at the writhing, obviously traumatized beast, not understanding what was going on inside his head.

And then finally, as if things couldn't get any worse for Hollow Ichigo, backup for Yamamoto arrived, "Head Captain!" Lelouch called, runic spike in hand.

"Lamperouge…Lelouch," Yamamoto slowly got to his feet.

Lelouch began to slide down the crater walls.

_Move! Dammit let me move! _Hollow Ichigo begged his good counterpart.

_**No, **_Ichigo scowled fiercely, _**You and I must accept our due punishment for what is to happen. Either give me back control and knock us out or we both go into the good night forever!**_

_Do you realize what you're saying? _

_**I do and I am prepared for that sacrifice! **_A bright white light circulated around Hollow Ichigo's form causing him to howl and hiss in anger, frustration and pain.

Holding the runic spike with one hand and flapping his arm out in front of him with the other as if he were the conductor in a band Lelouch activated the spike's magical properties, causing it to glow white with violet lettering. Gripping the triangular, blunt end of the two foot slab of rock Lelouch rushed forward with a serious look on his face to drive it into Ichigo's forehead. The tip of the spike was made of SekiSekki allowing it to pass through anything.

As he approached Orihime, Tatsuki and Rukia formed at the top of the crater. Rukia talked to her sister, wondering what was going to happen to Ichigo and when she researched the spike Lelouch was using she immediately went to get Orihime and Tatsuki, something had to be done. Lelouch had to be stopped before it was too late.

"LELOUCH!" Tatsuki called to him.  
>"LELOUCH-SENSEI STOP!" Rukia called to him.<br>"ICHIGOOOOO!" Orihime cried out in worry to her boyfriend.

Too late. Lelouch drove the spike straight into the hierro on Ichigo's forehead, cracking through the hierro and mask and then went from being a thick slab of concrete to being only as long as a katana blade so that it was sleeker on Ichigo's head. A flash of light shone upon impact and suddenly a bangle of Kido formed on Ichigo's wrists. Ropes shot out of them and pulled his wrists out as spokes appeared in the ground and restrained his hands in place.

"NOOOO!" Orihime ran towards Lelouch to stop what was happening, but Lelouch fanned out his arm to keep her back.

"If you get too close you'll get caught in it too!" he told her.

Orihime grabbed his right shoulder and shook it. "Stop it then! You have to stop this! Save Ichigo! You have to…"

"This is the only way," Lelouch told her, which is not what Orihime wanted to hear. Both watched as Ichigo's feet, as the boy was still in his Resurreccion, began to gray out. More accurately, they were turning to stone. The petrification was crawling up the Kido ropes too and was going to spread up and through Ichigo's body and the area around him.

"NO! Stop it! Don't let it happen!" Orihime tried to get close, but Lelouch had to force her back.

"Orihime, we tried everything we could, this was the only way," Lelouch told her.

"It's not the only way, let me go to him!" Orihime tried to move past Lelouch.

"Hado 1: Sho," Lelouch pushed her back with Kido, earning him a punch to the face as Tatsuki jumped right to the area with her agility.

"What's the big idea attacking Orihime?" Tatsuki shouted.

"I can't let her go to Ichigo. What's done is done," Lelouch stated. Tatsuki began to choke Lelouch.

"YOU BASTARD! LET HIM OUT! UNDO THE SEAL! DO SOMETHING!"

Rukia was forced to swat Tatsuki off her teacher.

Lelouch coughed as he dropped to one knee, Rukia massaged his shoulders to make sure he was all right.

Orihime stood with blank eyes of fear. Tatsuki stared with tears as both looked at Ichigo turn completely to stone until his hollow hole was the last thing to petrify. Tatsuki dropped to her knees and screamed in frustration and anger as she broke down and cried.

Orihime, still standing shocked and unsure what to do simply spoke quickly. "S-Soten Kisshun. I re—"

Lelouch clamped his hand firmly over her mouth. "I can't let you undo that seal." Lelouch told her. "If you undo it now his inner hollow will emerge and proceed to kill us all. That seal will hold while his inner hollow is still in control. Ichigo, the Ichigo you loved and cherished, is gone Orihime." Tears started to form in the girl's eyes. "I'm sorry, I know that my apology is meaningless, but I'm sorry. If, though, he's still alive in there, somewhere, and he takes control, somehow, I don't know how, I don't even know if he can now, but, nothing in this world is certain. He might come back, but for now you'll just have to face the truth. Kurosaki Ichigo is gone." Lelouch removed his hands from Orihime's mouth. She didn't break down, she didn't cry. She simply walked forward, with dull, empty eyes towards Ichigo stone body. Rukia, with Ichigo's sword in her hand, still in its Bankai stated placed it in front of the hollowfied, petrified teen as a grave marker. There were tears in her eyes too and she was doing her best not to cry.

Orihime walked towards Ichigo and stroked his stone face, despite its demonic look, as if she had to make sure that he was really a stone statue. She felt his chest, trying to ascertain a heartbeat, even put her hand through the hollow hole, but on the inside there was only concrete. Orihime dropped to her knees as if all their strength had been drained. She stared through the space in between Ichigo's legs as her eyes did not move, waver, shiver or form tears.

Lelouch knew how much it hurt to lose the one you loved, but Orihime was beyond hurt, beyond devastated. There was nothing to describe the gigantic void that had been carved into her heart.

"You two should go back," Rukia stared at the ground in sorrow, tears choking her, "there's nothing for you here anymore."

"Rukia's right," Tatsuki said, still feeling blue, but knowing she had to be strong for her best friend. "Come on Orihime," she told her. She proceeded to walk away, but Orihime was still on her knees staring at the ground. Tatsuki shook her shoulder. "Orihime come on. We need to go home."

Orihime didn't answer her, just continued to stare at the ground.

Tatsuki looped herself underneath her shoulders and helped Orihime to her feet, but the teen's legs refused to lock in place and Tatsuki had to stop her from falling backwards towards the ground. She gently got Orihime upright only for the girl to walk towards Ichigo's stone body. She spoke. "Every day."

Tatsuki and Rukia looked at her in confusion.

"Every day," Orihime spoke broken heartedly and brought her hand up by her chest as tears started to roll down her cheeks non-stop, "I'll come here every single day. Lelouch said there might be a chance you'll come back so I'll keep coming back. I won't give up on you." Orihime gripped the stone statue, looping her arms around its neck and closed her eyes, "I love you so much. I'll always love you, Ichigo. I'll never stop loving you."

Lelouch looked away to the side in anguish. He knew this was the only thing that could be done, but even he knew that it was going to affect everyone around him. Even weakened he and the others would've had no chance against Ichigo's hollow. As he looked aside in anguish even the cold, calculating captain of squad 10 shed two tears and started to walk away to aid the Head Captain. "Can you walk?" he asked.

"If you can get me out of this crater," Yamamoto told him.

"Can do," Lelouch said.

It was a couple more minutes before Tatsuki managed to convince Orihime that they had to go. Rukia then took them both back to Karakura Town.

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks and two days later<strong>

True to her word, Orihime kept coming by every day to pray to Ichigo's grave site for his safe return. Most of the Seireitei had been repaired from the rampage and Ichigo's statue and his blade had been moved from its original location. The blade had reverted to sealed form in the last three weeks, but it had not broken and that gave Orihime hope. Ichigo's statue's site was now on top of a hill next to an evergreen tree.

The sun was beginning to set over the horizon as Orihime stood in front of Ichigo's statue. "I keep coming back here every day, like I promised." She spoke softly. "Uh…Lamperouge-kun arranged it so that only us, your friends, still remember you. To the rest of the world, Kurosaki Ichigo doesn't exist, but that'll all change if you come back. Yuzu and Karin are doing fine even if they don't realize you're gone. Soma-san and Ishida-kun are going out now and Otamachi-san is working really hard to complete the mission she's been assigned." Orihime gripped at her uniform and looked down. "Tatsuki-chan keeps telling me I should just give up, that if you were going to come back you would come back already." Tears dripped from Orihime's eyes. "But I'm not going to give up. Not now, not in a year, not in three, five or seven years. I will never give up hope!" She leaned against the statute. "Ichigo," she sobbed, "Come back to me, please."

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's Inner World<strong>

As the teen was not dead Ichigo's inner world was still existent, though he was not aware of his state as he'd been comatose ever since he'd been sealed. Tensa Zangetsu and Zangetsu had been working tirelessly to repair Ichigo's inner world and nurse him back to health. When Ichigo finally woke up he was lying on his back in his Shihakusho with Zangetsu's sealed form.

"So you're finally awake," A chill ran down Ichigo's spine and quickly he whipped out his sword and turned around to face his hollow. The white skinned creature's arms were folded, but he too had Zangetsu's sealed form sheathed behind his back.

"Go away," Ichigo growled.

"I'm not here to fight," Hollow Ichigo's eyes had no malice to them, a first for the raging beast. Ichigo put his sword away.

"I'm listening," Ichigo told him.

"I want to know, do you understand the strength of my power?"

"I understand it. You're so powerful that with it we could defeat anyone in the Soul Society, but," Ichigo looked down and clenched his fist, "It's demonic, and cruel and inhuman. I won't become a demon!" Ichigo shouted at his hollow.

"I thought you wanted the power to protect everyone you care about. If you reject my power you're giving up that goal," Hollow Ichigo told him. "It also means you will never be able to realize your true potential."

"Even if it means that, I refuse to use a power that strips away the last of my humanity."

"If fate is a milestone then we are the grist. There is nothing we can do. So I wish for strength. If I cannot keep them from the wheel, then give me a strong blade and enough strength…to shatter fate," Hollow Ichigo repeated one of Ichigo's own poetic statements. "If you will not accept my power, then at least accept my spirit. Your resolve is the strongest force, stronger than this power. My spirit will help you steel that resolve. I'll amplify what you are. T won't be nearly as powerful as my power, but you will be stronger at a standard level."

"So no more hijacking my brain?" Ichigo asked with curious eyes.

"I won't bother you anymore," his hollow told him, "You are the king." The whitened clone began to fade and Ichigo could feel everything going white.

The teen closed his eyes and felt as if he was falling through air, back first. _I'd like to wake up now. _

Now.

The word echoed constantly in his mind as Ichigo began to wake up from his deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

Orihime began to walk away from Ichigo's statue again. She would go to Rukia and ask to be escorted home, but before she could walk past the tree next to the hill a white light shone brightly and she turned her head in surprise and put her hands up to shield her face as the light blinded her. When it died down Orihime gasped and covered her mouth, Ichigo was no longer of stone. He was breathing and he was him again. Zangetsu was still stuck in the ground a little ways away from the boy and it was back in Shikai and it looked different now. It had a proper cylindrical handle with a gray-silver hilt and matching cloth wrappings. There was a short length of chain at the base of the blade. The blade itself had also changed now taking the appearance of a trench knife with the tip of the backside now curving inwards.

Orihime was so happy she ran forward and jumped into Ichigo's arms. He caught her and brought her to him.

"I knew you'd be back," he squeaked.

"Yeah," Ichigo told her. "I'm back, Orihime. I'm back." Ichigo held his girlfriend to him as closely as he could. It had been so long since he had been allowed to hold her in his arms and he was treasuring the moment. Her soft hair, warm slim body, firm chest, he had missed all of what made Orihime.

Ichigo and Orihime had their moment until Ichigo knew that he had to go to the Soul Society and receive proper judgment for his actions. Orihime volunteered to go with him and while Ichigo didn't believe she'd be allowed to go into the hall with him he let her hold his hand the entire way there. As he walked through the streets with his new look, as he had a few x-shaped cloth straps on his wrists across his chest underneath his Shitagi. The captains were alerted by Ichigo's calm, leisurely walk through the Seireitei. By the time he reached the 1st Division gates he was expected. As he also expected, Orihime was told to wait outside and Ichigo walked inside and saw all of the captains at assembly. In the three weeks and two days since his attack all of his victims had recovered. While Ashido and Gin were not present they were doing just fine. Mayuir had changed his appearance for the second time since Ichigo had been a Soul Reaper, no thanks to the beating he received from the boy. Kenpachi looked to be doing all right and Stefan seemed pretty intact as well. Unohana was wearing her hair all braided up and she'd been restored to full health as well. It was an absolute miracle that nobody died and Ichigo was very thankful since he was sure his hollow had killed someone.

Still as he approached the center of the two rows of 12 captains, with Yamamoto in front of him, he unsheathed Zangetsu and put it out in front of him, head bowed to the floor.

"And? What is the motivation for this action?" Yamamoto asked.

"I am offering up my deepest apologies, though they will never be enough, for being unable to control my power. I am prepared to receive whatever punishment it is you have for me because of the actions of my hollow whom I could not control," Ichigo told Yamamoto.

"Your conscience is to be commended, Kurosaki Ichigo. Given that you nearly killed five captains, including me, and two vice-captains, plus damage to the Seireitei that is still being repaired, I am glad to see you taking responsibility. That said, are you prepared to receive your punishment?" Yamamoto asked.

"I am prepared to receive it. Whatever I have earned as consequence of my action, get it over with," Ichigo told Yamamoto.

"Your punishment is: absolutely nothing," Yamamoto told him.

Only Ichigo was surprised. "Huh?"

"Your inner hollow is a completely different being from you. You are not responsible for its actions. We have a clause in place for these types of issues. Although there was sentience in what attacked us, I know very well it was not your sentience. Furthermore, no one died. Your sentence is lightened on the lack of murder, though your girlfriend was kind enough to step in on your behalf for that one. In even further investigation, you were also responsible for holding your hollow back at the very last second, to which that means you also saved my life. We must take that into consideration," Yamamoto stated.

"But how is that justice? Don't I get some punishment? I attacked all of you. I—"

"Enough!" Yamamoto thundered. "You have a good heart as we all know. It has been proven time and again. We are letting you go. The damage you have done can be repaired. You were not in control of your actions. It is not justice to punish you."

Ichigo got to his feet and put Zangetsu back. "All right then. I guess I'll go home then." Ichigo prepared to leave.

"Just a minute," Yamamoto told him.

"Hmm?" Ichigo looked back at the old man.

"Now that you are back, Shiba Rukia and Ukitake Vera will be going back with you and before you go back, we must undo the change to society that we made," Yamamoto stated.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"We had to disable your existence from Karakura Town to protect the hearts of those who would grieve for you and would not understand what happened," Lelouch explained. "Memory replacement, but it'll be removed now that you're back. You were lost as a result of something in our world, we cannot have the living world become aware of that. It'll take some doing, but we have to fix things so that you don't wind up a stranger in your own home."

Ichigo smirked, "I understand. Thanks for thinking of my family."

"What are you smiling at me for? I'm the one who put that spike in your head," Lelouch told him.

Ichigo continued to smile, "That's all I can do right now," he said and then headed for the door. "Be seeing ya." He closed it behind him.

As the captains disassembled, Stefan approached Lelouch. "Why was the Head Captain so lenient on the substitute? I still don't understand that. True, he didn't have control, but what's to say he's not a threat any longer? We saw that ginormous power at his disposal. What do we do about it?"

"That's what the spike was for Lusca-taicho," Lelouch told him. "It could only be broken if the power within Ichigo that was making him crazy could no longer be used."

"That doesn't matter. He could eventually turn on us for real. He is still a powerful entity, shouldn't we restrain his power more than what the badge is doing?" Stefan asked.

"If you're questioning his loyalty and think the Head Captain trusts him fully do not be fooled," Lelouch told him, "We are still searching for Ginjo Kugo. At the time of their clash we will be able to tell the truth of where Kurosaki Ichigo's loyalties lie. That is why the Head Captain let him go so that he will face Ginjo in the future and we will truly know if we can trust him."

"And you're not going to tell him?" Stefan asked.

"We agreed that we would keep that a secret from Kurosaki no matter what. There are things even friendship does not override. What happened in hell was the direct result of my sentimentality towards being a proper big brother. That is the only thing," Lelouch glanced at Stefan, "That will ever override anything."

"I see," Stefan stated, "Well then, I trust you to carry out the task you have been given regarding Ginjo's case."

"Thank you, I trust you to do your part as well when the attack is called," Lelouch stated. He returned to his office and sat down and began to think. _This is your final test Ichigo. _Lelouch thought. _If you act in the way we desire we can fully trust you. You will essentially be one of us. Side with us Ichigo. __**EMBRACE JUSTICE!**_

**End of Chapter 115**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And that'll just about do it for the Demon Within arc. Show of hands…and hooves how many really thought I was about to kill off Ichigo. Pinkie Pie: Oh Alex, you're such a troll. Me: Yes, Yes I am. Pinkie Pie: And you're a brawny now too, which is extra awesome. Me: Uh, yeah. That's right folks, I've been bitten by the brawny bug. It's not going to majorly affect the series though. Pinkie Pie: *shaking head* Nope. I'm just going to pop out randomly to help with the author's notes. Me: I wonder how Twilight and Dash are reacting to this. Pinkie Pie: Well it was a happy ending in the end *sad face* , but it was so sad in the middle. Me: Yeah, definitely Tear Jerker material. Anyway, Pinkie, wanna tell the readers the next arc? Pinkie Pie: Yes! So next arc is the Fullbringer Arc and as you can tell Starwberry-kun still has his powers so that means things are gonna be super mega different from the manga. What do you have planned exactly Alex? Me: Well you, and the fans, will just have to wait and see. Next time on. Pinkie Pie: SOUL CHESS!)**


	116. Asano Keigo: The Greatest Guitar Ever

**(A/N: Hello folks I'm draconichero20. Pinkie: And I'm Pinkie Pie. Me: And we're here to deliver to you the series you crave like crack: Soul Chess. Pinkie: Yessiree Alex. By the way, why are you draconichero20 here on Fanfiction and draconichero18 over on deviantart? Me: Well Pinkie, every year, when it's my birthday I change the number since let ss you change your penname. No other website lets you do that. Got it? Pinkie: *nodding* Mmmhmm. By the way, do you really have to do the Fullbringer arc? I mean everyone hated it. Me: *facepalm* Not you too. *sigh* Listen folks I'm going to do my absolute best to prove that, in the right hands, even crap can be molded into better crap. Watch me, even with the Fullbringers I'll do a painless job with this arc. Besides it's canon so we have to drive through it like mud for my sake. We'll be in and out before you realize it. Pinkie: So without further ado let's kick off the new arc).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Kendra came back to the Kurosaki Clinic that evening woozy, over Ichigo's shoulder. She had been so frustrated in her mission that she had gone to the local bar to get some alcohol and asked Ichigo to watch over her so she didn't do anything she might regret and to keep her well-standing reputation upheld. As he was underage, Ichigo didn't touch a drop of alcohol, but he had himself a few sodas.

It had been sixteen days since Ichigo returned to his life and it was like he had never left. He spent his time on the weekends catching up on his missed assignments and the cosplay festival he had actually managed to be a part of. While he didn't dress up, since he hadn't been able to get a costume together, given that the weeklong festival started the day _after _he came back, he still had a lot of fun, the best fun in years and the first festival with his girlfriend.

Yet despite the festivities and the good times, Kendra only became more and more annoyed with each passing day, wondering why her search had turned up so fruitless. She thought she had investigated Karakura Town through every possible mean. Why was Ginjo so hard to find? It was maddening.

Ichigo helped the woozy lieutenant over to the family couch. Kendra groaned. "Easy there," he told the dizzy officer, "you should be fine with some rest."

"Ugh, thanks," Kendra told him.

Rather than shout and aggravate Kendra's throbbing head, Ichigo went and looked for his dad. He found him in the clinic. "Dad, watch Kendra for me, I'm going out."

"Where are you going at this hour?" His dad asked.

"Hollow patrol what else?" Ichigo said tossing his badge in the air. "I've got nothing to worry about any more so I told Rukia and the others I'd make up for lost ground that they covered while I was gone."

"Ah, fine then," Isshin, pouring over paperwork, tossed Ichigo a bell, "Give that to Kendra tell her to ring it if she needs anything."

"Yeah, see ya."

Ichigo had a pretty uneventful hollow patrol. In fact his recent patrols had gotten him used to the unpredictability of his upgraded stamina and strength thanks to his hollow. Ichigo, using training techniques Lelouch had taught him, was getting better at controlling his power. Without knowing it, with his latest upgrade, he could stand on par with an eyepatchless level five Kenpachi if Ichigo was using his Bankai and mask. Speaking of his Bankai, he had yet to see if his Bankai had changed form at all. He hadn't had the reason to.

After slaying another hollow Ichigo looked at Zangetsu. As he saw his unwavering brown eyes in the steel of the blade he renewed his self-oath to only use Bankai if absolutely necessary or if the matter was of a very personal nature. Ichigo had gone into Urahara's basement and whipped out a Getsuga Tensho with his Shikai just for the hell of it. He had never seen anything quite so massive and that was why he was determined to control his power by going out on so many patrols. Lack of control had nearly cost him his life. Sure it had helped in the war against Talbumosuke and it was part of Lelouch's plan to ultimately turn the tide against Muramasa by having Lelouch deceive Muramasa by pretending to deceive the entire Soul Society and it had helped him get revenge on Kokuto and Shuren, but after last time he would not lose to the weakness of his inability to control his power.

"_If you have a weakness then you train until you will never lose to that weakness." _

Kendra had said that too him when the conversation came up during the festival. Ichigo didn't know when the newest threat would show up and he wanted to be absolutely prepared for it.

After an evening of hollow slaying he went home and switched back into his body spitting out Kon's pill into his hand. Ichigo didn't know why he bothered to take back the annoying pervert of a mod-soul, even though Urahara offered to keep Kon and give Ichigo a less troublesome Gikongan, but as much as he disliked Kon he didn't know what he might get from Urahara that could just as easily bite him in the ass, especially considering Chappy. There were a few good offers, but they were far outside Ichigo's price range.

Urahara had offered Ichigo a prototype Gikongan of his own design by the name of Noba, but the price was 10,000 yen. Ichigo passed it straight up even if it would "solve his problems".

Ichigo climbed into bed and had a good night's rest.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

It took some painkillers and coffee to work it all out of her system, but Kendra managed to lose her hangover by mid-morning saying how "she was made of sterner stuff than that". She'd gone binge drinking before with Rangiku and "an assassin must build up immunity to just about everything".

She was still frustrated about the lack of her completeness with regards to the mission so she called for an emergency meeting at lunch between her, Rukia and Vera. The three girls sat at a table all by themselves during lunch. With the exception of Mizuiro, who was on the roof with Ichigo and the others, most of the students avoided Vera and despite her beauty, most were content with watching Kendra from afar for fear of what she would do up close if they stared for too long.

"Girls we need a change of tactic," Kendra stated promptly.

"That much has been obvious for a while," Rukia said as she sipped on her juice box.

Kendra gave her dull glare before continuing, "Last night, before I got totally plastered I came up with a theory. What if we got someone to infiltrate the fullbringers and pretend to be one of their own: like a mole."

"They'd never accept Sado, Inoue or Arisawa they're too closely cemented to Ichigo. According to a report Vera got from Lelouch, Ginjo's got a huge spy network. I like the idea, but they know we're after them. We need something even they won't suspect." Rukia stated.

"But then we would need someone who has reiatsu, but hasn't learned to use it properly yet," Kendra stated.

"Do we even know someone like that?" Rukia asked. Vera suddenly stuck her thumb up in the air.

"Pray tell, who exactly?" Kendra was intrigued by Vera's knowledge.

Vera sipped her milk and then urged the girls to follow her, leading them to the classroom and then pointed at a specific desk in the room. There was gum on the undersides the inside was an absolute mess and a blue shoulder bag hung next to it.

"Huh? Whose desk is this?" Rukia asked.

Kendra bent down and picked up a piece of scrunched up paper. She uncrinkled it and then folded her hand over her eyes. "You cannot be serious."

"What? What is it?" Rukia asked.

Kendra, without removing her hand from her eyes handed Rukia the unfolded paper ball. It was a test with a failing score of a 37 and the name of the test taker at the top. Rukia was utterly shocked and exuded a confused "HUH?" when she saw the name.

"We can't use him. We _absolutely_ cannot use him. It'll be a disaster," Kendra said studiously.

Vera shook her head with a small frown. "What do you mean no?" Rukia asked the silent Soul Reaper.

Vera stuck out her chest striking a brave pose and pretended to hold up a shield with her arm. "Bravery and loyalty are the _last_ two words I'd use to describe him," Kendra said as she folded her arms.

Vera pointed to herself and then winked.

"You want us to trust you on this?" Kendra asked. "Did Kojima put this idea in your head?"

Vera flushed and tapped her fingers together and smiled awkwardly.

Kendra's fingers met her eyelids again. "For the love of all that I hold dear, if this blows up in our faces for obvious reasons I am totally letting you take all the blame."

"But how do we get him to agree to even meeting with us?" Rukia asked. Vera looked at Kendra and then batted her eyelashes in a seductive manner as a suggestion.

Kendra got the message. She shook her head. "No, no way, I won't reduce myself to that level."

"But you know it'll work," Rukia told her.

"No, out of the question, I will not play seductress," Kendra refused with scornful eyes. "However, since we both know that he won't refuse me," she glanced behind her, "Nor would any of these boys mind you," she looked front again, "I suppose I'll have to do it." She frowned again, "But we take care of it my way."

During the middle of class, during a lull in the lecture, Kendra scribbled a note on a blank sheet of paper and carefully folded it into eight sections. At the end of the day she placed the note in the proper shoe locker and then went off to meet Rukia and Vera at Karakura Central Park.

As a test, to make sure that their target was useful, Vera, Rukia and Kendra would all be in their Shihakusho. To make sure the target would recognize them, Rukia would be standing by the fountain before escorting the target into a clearing in the woods where Kendra and Vera would help her explain everything.

Rukia waited in broad daylight in her Shihakusho for their target to show up. He finally did and came rushing towards the fountain at top speed: Asano Keigo.

"I came here as soon as I got Kendra's letter. I was so happy that you two really need me. What can I do how can I be useful to the goddess of the school?" Keigo was more excited than a gerbil on caffeine. It was confirmed with him being able to see her: Keigo had spiritual pressure. Rukia turned around and urged him to follow her.

"Come with me," she told him. Keigo followed unquestionably.

There was not a questionable code of ethics here. Any spiritually aware living being was allowed to be used for covert missions if they were already acquainted with the representative of the world. Given that Keigo was one of Ichigo's friends and the only one unable to defend himself from a hollow, but could be made to do so, Kendra was certain that this could work. This was assuming of course that Keigo would willingly put himself in harm's way and that he didn't botch the whole operation on account of his own blatant stupidity.

Kendra was undoubtedly surprised when Keigo was able to identify her without fail. She inquired the boy on the matter.

"I never forget a woman's face and your beautiful green eyes and the shape of them are unmistakable. Also the shade of your hair is exactly the same," Keigo told her, "Even if it's not shining."

Kendra hid her smirk behind her facemask. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all. _

Keigo then noticed Vera's hand and eyepatch. "Whoa! Vera are you okay?" Vera promptly hid behind Kendra.

"She doesn't feel comfortable talking about it. It was a traumatic experience that happened long ago," Kendra told Keigo. The young boy scratched his head.

Kendra gestured to the ground. "Sit, we have much to tell you. Though it pains me to say this to you of all people…we need your help."

* * *

><p><strong>One Explanation later…<strong>

"Did you get all of that?" Rukia asked Keigo.

"I think so," Keigo said still trying to make sense of it all.

"Wow, that's a much tamer response than Ichigo gave," Rukia responded.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Keigo outburst.

"Spoke too soon," Kendra said flatly.

"So…so if I help you guys I get to be like a superhero, which you guys sort of are like and I can finally be in the group? I can really help and be useful? This isn't like some kind of trick?"

"Yes," Kendra said impatiently, "Will you do it?"

Keigo held his fist in front of his heart and stuck out his chest proudly, "You can count on me Otamachi-san. I'll do my best."

_Well 'A' for enthusiasm at least, _Kendra thought to herself.

"What are we going to do about fullbring? Does anyone even know how it works?" Rukia asked.

Vera raised her hand. Using her silent language which left Keigo confused, so Rukia had to translate, she gave Keigo the low down of how she understood how it worked from the things Lelouch had told her about it in accordance with the mission.

"Do you have such a tool you can use Asano-san?" Kendra asked him.

"I think so," Keigo scratched the back of his head, "I mean…I don't know how much of a connection to it I have, but there's this guitar that hangs in my room," he looked at the girls with a rare serious face, "I won it in a contest when I was young. I've always wanted to learn how to play it and play it well, but my sister annoys me about the horrible sound of it constantly."

"Pride is what's important though. I think we'll be able to work with it. I'll be right back." Kendra left in a flash and came back in thirty seconds flat with Keigo's guitar, shocking him.

"That's incredible!" Keigo appraised.

Kendra glanced back with pride. "There's a lot you can learn how to do once you master your reiatsu." She handed the guitar to Keigo. He examined it.

"So how is this supposed to work exactly?" he asked.

Vera pushed her arms forward. "You gotta push your feelings into the guitar," Kendra translated Vera's actions, "Feel the emotion within you and the memories between you and your guitar. Fuel it with your pride and your latent spiritual power will be unlocked from within it."

"Put my pride into my guitar?" Keigo held the guitar as he was about to play it and tried to envision the memory of when he first got the well-kept thing. Keigo closed his eyes and began to play the guitar. Kendra, given what Keigo had said earlier expected him to suck, but he actually wasn't bad at all. She didn't know if the soul in the guitar was guiding his fingers or if Keigo's sister was an overcritical bitch. Given how she was barely feeling any pulsations of reiatsu she was banking on the latter.

Keigo continued to play as he felt the rhythm in his guitar. Rukia and Vera were both enjoying the beat he was playing. Keigo kept his mouth shut as he was playing, which was a bonus. Even Kendra was bobbing her head to the rhythm Keigo had with the instrument. Keigo then struck all of the chords hard and then a burst of energy followed. Radiant, violet, electric energy surged through the guitar and Kendra grabbed Keigo's shoulders to ease the pressure of Keigo awakening his power.

When the lightning surge calmed down Keigo could see the fruits of his labor. The guitar had transformed from classic to electric and it was, in Keigo's mind, 100% awesome. The guitar was long and amethyst in color. The body was split into two sections with the section furthest from the ground being the longer. The tips of the guitar body were all pointed and the edges of the outer sections were bladed. The longer section had an inset connecting section that had a rigid blade portion on the inside.

"Keigo be careful with that," Kendra urged seeing the sharp edges only to watch as Keigo stroked the bladed section and didn't cut himself in the least as if the guitar knew he was the one stroking it. Kendra was quite perplexed. It was like Vera had said: Fullbring rarely made sense.

Keigo, intuitively began jamming again. Electrical energy began to generate within the entire guitar. Keigo then strummed fiercely and a ball of electricity went sailing through the air. Kendra had to dodge so she wasn't hurt. She chopped Keigo on the head.

"I said be careful," she chided.

Keigo was too swept up into his guitar to care. He was holding it like it was a gold bar and squeezed the neck with enthusiasm demanding to be unleashed into excitement. "This…is…" Keigo said thrusting the guitar high above his head, "The GREATEST GUITAR EVER!" he shouted effectively naming his fullbring. As he held it above his head the guitar morphed into a scythe and seeing the pointy thing Keigo cowardly dropped the weapon on the ground and it reverted back to being a guitar. He picked it up, but it didn't transform back. "This is so amazingly awesome! I have to show this to Ichigo!" he began to rush off.

"Not. So. Fast," Kendra said and Keigo stopped in his tracks, "Above all things you cannot tell Ichigo a word about this. He isn't supposed to know anything, not yet."

"But…but Ichigo's my pal…our pal. Why can't he know?" Keigo asked.

"Classified information," Rukia told Keigo, "Look do your part and you'll be able to show of your skills to Ichigo without a problem, but for now you need to do as we tell you."

"What do I need to do exactly?" Keigo asked.

"You need to find and infiltrate a group going by the name of Xcution. They are led by a man by the name of Ginjo Kugo," Kendra showed Keigo his picture. Keigo tried to take it, but Kendra pulled it away. "Uh uh, memorize it. You can't have evidence pointing away from your alleged loyalty."

"Right…sorry. I'll do my best," Keigo saluted.

"We should get him some formal training from Kisuke at the very least," Rukia told Kendra, "He'll never be able to find any of Ginjo's followers unless they were wearing a t-shirt that says 'I'm a fullbringer' on it."

Kendra did her best not to laugh, but she knew Rukia had a point. "Yes, I agree. Asano-san, come with us."

* * *

><p><strong>Five Days Later<strong>

Every day after school over the next five days since obtaining his fullbring Urahara trained Keigo not in how to master his fullbring, they knew Ginjo would probably do that himself, but instead the basics of spiritual combat like sensing reiatsu (which Keigo proved to have more initial skill than Ichigo) and also Keigo was taught how to manipulate his own reiatsu to use some basic punches and kicks to make them more efficient. By the end of the week, with Urahara's help, Keigo was able to shatter rocks the size of shopping bags with his hands and feet. Undoubtedly Ginjo would make him stronger, but that was exactly what Kendra and the others desired.

Keigo walked the streets of his hometown, Naruki City, on the lookout for anything suspicious. Kendra had given him a confidence boost Friday before she dropped him off at Urahara's after she knew that Keigo didn't live in Karakura Town. She thought that Keigo should wander the streets of his own neighborhood first and see if he could pick out any really weak reiatsus for practice. Many people were born with reiatsu without knowing it, but not all of them carried as much of an inert amount that was required to let them see spirits. True only one or two percent of any given population, usually, had reiatsu, but Japan seemed to be abundant with people like that.

Keigo walked the streets in a sandy brown long sleeved shirt, long blue jacket, jeans, and some black hard rubber boots. For mid-November the sun was unusually strong so Keigo was also wearing some thick dark sunglasses. He was also carrying his guitar in a guitar case on his back.

Keigo kept his eyes peeled looking left and right. However, he should've been looking straight for as he approached a corner someone came sprinting down the streets and crashed right into him, knocking them both over.

Keigo fell over on his back. The person he had collided with fell on his stomach on their stomach. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" the person he bumped into shouted.

Keigo, on instinct, squeezed his eyes shut to apologize and appease the anger. "I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Well as long as you know it was your fault," Keigo felt the girl who had fallen on him get up from off of him. As she began to dust herself off. Keigo, despite the weight on his back, managed to get up. He then saw the girl that was dusting herself off. She was wearing a dark dress with white fabric covering her breasts. She had magenta hair styled in pigtails with eyes to match, not that Keigo could tell that with her eyes closed as she was wiping the dust off her dress. She had a pair of thigh length boots and a white hat completed her appearance.

"I'm terribly sorry," Keigo apologized and stuck out his hand hoping she'd shake it and he could put this whole incident behind him and move on. "I'm Keigo, Asano Keigo."

The girl didn't bother shaking his hand and just put hers on her hips, "Dokugamine Riruka." She said facing towards the light, waiting for the cross sign, tapping her foot impatiently. Keigo couldn't cross the street in either direction. He didn't want to go the way the girl had just come running from. Though he had the power to fight that was not for everyday battles. In a fight that Ichigo would have to bail his ass out of Keigo had as much courage as a mouse.

"Why were you running?" Keigo asked, figuring he'd head in the same direction as the girl he was standing at the crosswalk with. She simply huffed, not answering him. Keigo sighed figuring he'd head in the other direction, he knew how things got with fussy women: humongous problems. However as he stood there, sighing, eyes closed, he picked up some reiatsu and it was stronger than his own level. It was coming from the girl next to him. _What did Kendra say to do in this situation?_

"_If you come across anyone with reiatsu more powerful than your own they can only be one of Ginjo's gang. However, do not reveal that you know too much, be discreet. If anything, simply mention fullbring or spiritual sight on its own."_

_Right yeah that was it. _Keigo said and looked towards Riruka. "Uh hey, Riruka."

"What?" the magenta-haired girl snapped.

"Have you ever seen things that most others can't, weird monsters and the like?" Keigo asked.

Riruka's response was not what he expected. She grabbed Keigo by the back of the throat put pressure on his diaphragm with two fingers and covered his adam's apple with the other. She got right in his face, scowling fiercely and speaking softly, but cruelly. "Who are you? Who do you work for? How much do you know?"

"I…I don't know anything. The guitar in my case just started acting weird. It's my prized possession, but it's never started transforming and I've started seeing strange monsters and people in black cloaks since last year," Keigo clasped his hands together in prayer, "Please don't hurt me, I just want help."

Riruka's eyebrow twitched as she sneered at Keigo. "You are so meek. The Xcution wouldn't want anything with you," she turned around stuck her nose in the air, "You're better off just dying."

"_Remember Asano-san, you need to make it seem like you've been thrown out of society. Use a sob story. You're good at drama."_

Keigo had practiced his "woe is me" tale as it were so he was prepared to beg for help with it. "Please don't abandon me," he dropped to his knees, "Ever since my parents found out about my guitar and my strange power they threw me out of the house, I've been wearing the same pair of clothes with only my school uniform as an alternate and using my part time job to pay money at public Laundromats to keep them clean. I have nowhere to go, I sleep in an abandoned warehouse in the next town over," he gripped Riruka's socks, "And I just want help!" he whined.

Riruka kicked him in the face. "You are so annoying." She shattered the frames to Keigo's sunglasses. "Honestly."

Without the dark lenses obstructing his vision Keigo finally got a good look at Riruka. Despite her bitchy attitude and harsh exterior, seeing her stand there, arms folded, to Keigo she looked absolutely beautiful.

He sprung to his feet and was about to say something to compliment Riruka's appearance when the sound of a book snapping shut and the voice of an older gentleman behind him alerted both him and the magenta haired girl in front of him. "Riruka-chan making boys cry again are you?" Keigo turned to see a man wearing a white button down shirt with shoulder-length wavy black hair and scar running vertically along the side of his left eye. He was carrying a book in his hand with a bookmark embedded into it. The book was titled "Romance of the Three Kingdoms".

"Tsukishima," Riruka was surprised to see him, but her surprise was not antagonistic, more like agitation at being seen with a dumbass like Keigo.

"The boy seems troubled," Tsukishima said with a smile, "Besides if we just threw him to the dogs Ginjo will get mad at us.

Keigo lit up at hearing Ginjo's name. Internally he became laser focused, but kept his goofy, troubled expression affixed to his face. He knew those poker lessons would come in handy someday. _Bingo._ He dropped to his knees in front of Tsukishima. "Please you gotta help me," he held his hands up clasped together and then spread them apart looking at Tsukishima like a sad puppy, "This Ginjo guy can help me right?"

"Of course," Tsukishima smiled, "Come with us. What's your name kid?"

"Asano, Keigo," Keigo got to his feet.

"I see," Tsukishima put his book under his arm, "Well that's Riruka-chan there whom you seem to have already met and I'm Tsukishima Shukuro. I'm sure we'll get along just fine," he smiled at Keigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsukishima's house<strong>

Keigo marveled at the luxuriousness of the Xcution's home sweet home. "Whoa, this place is huge."

"It's been with my family for five generations," Tsukishima told Keigo, which was a lie, not that Keigo could've known that. "Riruka-chan why don't you wait here with our guest and I'll go fetch Ginjo and the others to assemble and we can all meet up in the den."

"Fine, go." Riruka folded her arms in annoyance. Tsukishima walked off.

As Keigo waited with Riruka in almost total silence he swallowed and built up the courage to speak. "I-I've been meaning to say something since we started walking together. You…you're really pretty Riruka."

"Hah?" Riruka exasperated. "Are you hitting on me?"

"Wh-what? N-no, I-I was just complimenting you. N-not that one thing can't lead to the other," Keigo rubbed his hand behind his head, "B-but you know I figured since I might be staying here that I should tell you what I think of you. Though I'm sure you get lots of compliments on your appearance."

Riruka mumbled incoherently to herself into her shoulder, but she was thinking what she was mumbling. _You're the first._

"S-sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Baka! If I wanted you to hear what I had to say I would've said it louder," Riruka snapped.

"Right, sorry," Keigo apologized.

"You're really annoying you know that," Riruka stared at Keigo peeved, hands on hips, "I hope Ginjo throws you out back onto the streets. At least Shishigarwa has a pretty nifty ability, what's your special power running away?"

"No! My fullbring is awesome! You'll see!"

"Humph," Riruka turned her head.

"Asano-kun! Riruka-chan," Tsukishima called for both of them. Keigo and Riruka walked into the den. A tall dark skinned woman with black hair was standing to Keigo and Riruka's left by the window. To her left and moving clockwise, sitting in the chair, leaning forward with a scowl on his face, was a kid with a partly shaved head and a Mohawk. Of to the kid's left standing next to the couch even further to the left was a man with an eyeband over his right eye dressed as a butler. Sitting on the couch to that man's left was a man with black hair, a leather jack, a white t-shirt and a cross shaped necklace. To that man's left, on the other side of the couch was a small boy completely wrapped up in his Gameboy Advance. Standing by the entrance to the den to the right of the blonde boy, was Tsukishima. The black haired man began to introduce Keigo to the other fullbringers. "Across from me is Jackie," he gestured to the woman, "that's Shishigawara-kun," he gestured to the punk, "Girkio," the butler, "Yukio," the blonde kid and then he gestured to the man on the couch, "and, of course, our leader, Ginjo Kugo."

_No wonder Otamachi-san couldn't find Ginjo, he's living in Naruki, stalking Karakura Town from afar. _Keigo realized.

"Tsukishima tells me you have fullbring," Ginjo spoke. "What's your story?"

Keigo repeated the same sob story he gave to Riruka, which Tsukishima overheard, only in greater detail. Keigo's emotion had the fullbringers completely unaware that most of what he was saying was an exaggeration. His sister was a complete and utter bitch and Keigo sure felt like he was the unfavorite of the house. He didn't mention Ichigo or any of his other friends. If Ginjo already knew who he was, since Kendra had mentioned Ginjo's spy network, they might suspect he knew about what was going on. If he pretended to be completely in the dark they might still believe that he had no idea about the invisible world and had discovered things completely of his own accord.

"What do you want to do with him?" Giriko asked Ginjo.

"I say we kick him out," Riruka grumped.

"That's what you said about Shishigawara as well, he turned out to be a ready recruit," Yukio said continuing to play his game.

"Quiet Yukio you little worm!" Riruka raged. Tsukishima put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Keigo," Ginjo called the boy by his given name, "What you have is a rare gift. You have the ability to defend yourself from the monsters you see. Not everyone does."

"It's a curse," Jackie spat.

"It depends on how you look at it," Ginjo stated. "You're lucky. With the exception of Shishigawara here, most of us had to sacrifice something to get our fullbrings."

"So what exactly do we do with our special powers?" Keigo asked.

"A story for another time," Ginjo stated, "I don't trust you with that knowledge quite yet." Ginjo rose to his feet. "However, if you can show us your fullbring you can stay here."

"HAH?" Riruka voiced her disapproval.

"Um, all right," Keigo said and whipped out his guitar before strumming all the chords at once. "Greatest Guitar Ever!" the guitar transformed into its amethyst color and unique design.

"What can it do?" Ginjo asked.

"Well, I'm sure it can do more," Keigo said, "but for now," Keigo began to get into a rhythm and began to play the notes to a rhythm in his head. Riruka was amazed at how good of a guitar player he actually was. Shishigawara even liked the beat. Jackie smiled finding it impressive at Keigo's massive guitar shredding skills. If Kendra could see this she'd think it official: Mizuho was either tone deaf or just a complete bitch.

Ginjo saw the lightning being generated in Keigo's fullbring and then Keigo strummed hard once across all the chords and Keigo unleashed a ball of lightning.

Shishigawara ran out in front of the attack. "Jackpot Knuckle!" With his fist he punched the electric energy blast and burst it to pieces.

"If you were going to do that we could've gone outside," Ginjo smirked at Keigo.

"S-sorry," Keigo said holding the guitar with one hand and rubbing his neck with the other, "I just got so caught up in the moment y'know?"

"Yeah, I hear you. Well you're welcome to stay," Ginjo told him.

"Thanks Ginjo," Keigo smiled. _Oh man, Otamachi-san is going to be so proud of me!_

Keigo was given an available guest bedroom as there were several of them and had an exquisite dinner with the other fullbringers. Tsukishima did the cooking. Keigo hadn't eaten anything so delicious in so long. The cafeteria food was fatty and at home he kept to ramen since his parents hardly ever cooked.

"Isn't Tsukishima-san's cooking amazing?" he asked Keigo. He was being friendly for someone who seemed like a punk.

"You're…talking to me?" Keigo pointed to himself.

"Of course, you're technically one of us now," Shishigawara told him, "Besides anyone who can jam like that is okay in my book." He bit into the string beans he was holding with his chopsticks.

Keigo finished eating his meal, but after that comment he felt like…he didn't know what he felt like. These people were treating him like friends, starting to at least. He wondered if he would fail the mission, get too close and then be unable to go through with the whole thing. He shook such thoughts from his head. No, Kendra was counting on him. He couldn't abandon the mission.

There were plenty of spare clothes for Keigo to give himself a whole extra wardrobe. As he lay in bed with the lights off in his room, texting Kendra of successful infiltration he heard an argument out in the hallway.

"You can't keep running away Riruka," he heard Jackie shouting at her, "We have to stick together. What do you hope to accomplish by always leaving?"

"I hate this place," Riruka pouted, sticking her nose in the air, "This whole team is lame and that dweeb Ginjo just admitted makes it even lamer."

"Oh really," Jackie could tell Riruka was bullshitting her on that last part, "I saw that look on your face. You liked Keigo's music just as much as the rest of us did."

"Th-that is not true," Riruka was aghast and defensive, "It was the most horribly earsplitting thing I ever heard."

Keigo was eavesdropping looking through the peephole to his bedroom door. He could tell from Riruka's expression and her voice that she was lying. He did his best not to laugh to himself.

"You know that we all really care about you? Why can't you be a team player?" Jackie scolded her.

"I don't want anything to do with you guys anymore. I just want to find my own life to live. It's not fair that we have to stay cooped up in this place all the time. I wanna go out and have fun," Riruka complained.

"Those days are over," Jackie told her, "Aizen was defeated unexpectedly and Atrumier Talbumosuke, who took his place, didn't drive Kurosaki Ichigo into a corner, which is what Ginjo needed to make his move."

_What do they want with Ichigo? _Kendra hadn't told Keigo any details. She had only told him that Ginjo was watching Karakura Town carefully and that he shouldn't mention his true roots, including friends to the fullbringers if he met them.

"Well it sucks!" Riruka shouted.

"Complaining about it won't do any good." Jackie said and began to walk away. "I'm going to get ready for bed. You should do the same." Riruka stood in the hallway growing increasingly frustrated.

Keigo pushed open his door. "Uh…hey…Riruka."

"Wh-what? What the hell? Were you eavesdropping?" Riruka grouched.

"Um…kind of," Keigo shied away.

"Yes or no?" Riruka growled.

"Yes, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me." Keigo cowered.

"Gah! You're so annoying!" Riruka folded her arms and turned away from him.

"I'm uh," Keigo swallowed, "sorry you got in trouble because of me."

"Baka!" Riruka huffed, hands on hips, "I got in trouble of my own accord you didn't have anything to do with it."

"Oh…well good then. I…uh…um…I'm glad you…liked my music." Keigo said followed by nervous laughter.

Riruka twitched turned around and continued to bitch at Keigo, "Weren't you listening I said it was horrible and earsplitting." She said it with a blush on her face.

"I can tell when girls are lying, especially that bad," Keigo said with a straight face.

"Baka!" Riruka shrieked. "D-don't get the wrong idea," she pointed at him, "J-just because I like your music doesn't mean that I like you or that I trust you or anything. Why would I like a dweeb like you anyway?"

_Well at least it's not physical abuse, _Keigo smirked slightly.

"Gah! What is with that smirk? You are so annoying! I am going to bed!" Riruka stomped off.

_She's so cute when she's angry, _Keigo said. The poor boy seemed to have been bitten by the love bug, staring at the girl that carried it to him. Keigo then closed the door to his bedroom, went inside, changed into some pajamas, sent the text message to Kendra on his job well done and fell asleep.

**End of Chapter 116**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Pinkie: KEIGO? You brought the BUTT MONKEY OF ALL BUTT MONKEYS INTO THIS? Me: Why are you complaining? Pinkie: Oh I'm only saying what I think some of your fans might say. You know Dash, Twilight and I will enjoy this series no matter what. Me: Good to know. So to all fans saying that about Keigo: Eat my shorts. This is my fanfic, I'll do what I want. Pinkie: So many people are going to see this as an excuse to drag Keigo into the plot. Me: And? Point? I've made Keigo (w)angst enough over his misery I felt it was time he got the bone he deserved. And yes I used a guitar, because guitars are awesome. Now then, if you'll excuse me I've got other things to take care of. Pinkie: What about an omake? Me: The omake GreatKingrat88 gave me is still under some padding so it's not yet ready for use. Pinkie: Okie doki Loki. Me: Hmm, you know, this works, how about you stay on as my co-host from now on. Pinkie: Really? Me: I don't have a problem with it if the fans don't. Pinkie: *taps on the computer screen, serious look* You hear that, my fate rests on your shoulders. So choose carefully. Me: Yes because I don't know if I could find another co-host. The only 4****th**** wall breaker after you and Deadpool, who quit, is Eien Tamashi. Pinkie: So from us to you. Me: This is draconichero20 and Pinkie Pie and we'll see you next time).**


	117. Ginjo Kugo: Reason for the Revenge

**(A/N: I'm draconichero20 Pinkie: And I'm Pinkie Pie. Both: And welcome to another exciting chapter of Soul Chess. Me: You know I think this is going to work. Pinkie: Me too, this is so much fun. Me: Well then, take a crack at it Pinkie. Pinkie: Okie doki loki. So as you last read, Keigo is spying on the Fullbringers for Kendra, but they all think he's sincere. Will Keigo be able to adhere to his mission or will he become too close to his current group and be unable to betray them when the time comes? Well let's read this chapter and find out. Me: You didn't read the script? Pinkie: Nope, I want to be just as surprised as Dashie and Twilight when things happen. Me: Well all right then, enjoy the chapter folks).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days later<strong>

Kendra was in Soifon's office, the schoolteacher tapping her foot waiting for an explanation. Keigo had not been seen since Saturday by anyone. His parents were worried about him and despite Mizuho's denial she had been in the nurse's office all day with blackened eyes. The suspicion was that is was from having stayed out all night the night before looking for him.

Soifon knew something was up and she knew Kendra was responsible having squeezed it out of Urahara that she'd been hanging around him, but rather than tell her he passed the buck to Kendra to deliver the message. Despite the fact that Keigo had to be one of her dumbest students, she still cared for every last student in her class. Kendra had never seen such an evil eye sent her way from the former commander of the executive militia.

"Kendra there's only one way you're getting out of this office," Soifon said with a glare.

Kendra proceeded to explain to Soifon her reasons, what she had Keigo doing and why she hadn't said anything, the latter of which amounted to not believing Soifon would care in the least if one of her worst students had gone missing and that she didn't want Ichigo finding out about it since there were strict orders that he not know.

"Whether or not I care I'm the first person you should come to speak to," Soifon responded, "the Asano family is very close to filing a missing person's report. Your whole mission will get screwed up if we don't intervene and make something up. I could've been your cover Kendra. You should've come to me, right away."

"Yes ma'am," Kendra apologized, "Sorry ma'am. I didn't think things through ma'am." Despite having the military rank ahead of her, though lower if Soifon still had her position given that hers was more important, in the current situation Kendra was just a student and Soifon a schoolteacher, ergo she commanded more respect.

Soifon's death glare subsided, but she still looked pretty serious. "That's settled then. I'll keep Keigo's family at bay and you keep doing what you're doing."

"Yes ma'am," Kendra saluted.

"However," Soifon said and raised her reiatsu a bit so that it was noticeable to the lieutenant, "If Asano-san winds up dead in some form, it'll be your _head!_" She snapped.

Kendra swallowed, but saluted nonetheless. "Understood."

"Very good then, run along and get some lunch."

* * *

><p><strong>12 Days Later<strong>

**Inside Yukio's Fullbring**

"ninety-seven…ninety-eight…ninety-nine…one hundred," Keigo counted as he did sit ups. Ginjo and the others had been working him hard to get in proper shape. Keigo wasn't in magnificent shape as like say, Ichigo, but he'd been built up pretty well. It was all so he could move while using his fullbring since he needed the upper body strength to increase the speed of his playing and wield the different forms of his guitar. Keigo was already fast on his feet, but his stamina needed improving to keep playing for long periods of time since the longer he played a single rhythm the more the guitar took out of him.

The fullbringers had spent the last two weeks taking turns training him. Today was Ginjo's turn again. They had been using Yukio's fullbring to increase the amount of training time for Keigo to squeeze in and because it was too cold to do so outside with the winter weather settling in.

"Not bad, that was fourteen sets," Ginjo complimented Keigo as the so-called coward got to his feet. "Pick up your guitar show me some moves."

"Right," Keigo said and picked up his guitar, "Greatest Guitar Ever!" Keigo said and instantly broke out into one of his favorite rhythms. It was from his favorite racing game. As Keigo jammed electricity generated in his guitar. He then unleashed the ball at Ginjo who swatted it away with Cross of Scaffold. Keigo may have gotten better, but Ginjo was still stronger. Keigo switched rhythms to something more 90s Rock, Britannian Cultured. It only took him a few seconds before he was able to convert the guitar to its awesome scythe mode. "Gimme a target." Keigo requested.

"Yukio," Ginjo called to the world maker. Yukio created a few hollows. With his guitar scythe Keigo cut them all down. "Nice work, what else you got?" Ginjo asked.

Keigo reverted the weapon back to guitar mode. Keigo's rhythm was slower than the last one and now he was breaking out to Britannia's famous classic rock straight gay band, but that didn't detract them from being awesome. As Keigo strummed to the beat the area around him began to be distorted. Space was bending completely to Keigo's will. As if that wasn't enough a small microphone grew out of the guitar. "I discovered a new effect to my fullbring. Singing the lyrics boosts the effects. Check it out." Keigo spoke to Ginjo as he continued to play without fail. "It ain't much I'm asking if you want the truth. Here's to the future. Hear the cry of youth. I want it all. I want it all. I want it all. And I want it now. I want it all. I want it all. I want it all. And I want it now."

Ginjo was able to see it with his own eyes. Keigo's voice wasn't as good as his guitar playing, but it wasn't like the sound of a buzzard screeching either. Ginjo noticed that, with the voice amplification that the area Keigo was distorting was much larger and it was slowly seeping towards Ginjo's location. Keigo stopped playing, but the distortion continued.

Keigo explained his abilities to Ginjo. "I can hold the distortion for up to five minutes after I stop playing. It gives me time to pick a new song. I can control anything within the distorted space and, if I pick a faster song, the distortion increases in area quicker. When I play slow, my waves become bigger, but move slower, but when I play fast the spread out to cover a larger area, but not as much height. Check it out." Keigo moved into another song from one of his favorite video games. Ginjo noticed the change in the distortion waves as Keigo began to take control of the blank area around him, only to notice as Keigo ripped the tiles up from the ground and chucked them at Ginjo. "Neat, huh?" Keigo asked Ginjo blocked.

Ginjo rushed into Keigo's field to see if his reiatsu could overpower Keigo's distortion waves. He seemed fine at first, but then noticed as Keigo snapped a few bones in Ginjo's shoulders.

"This space is a very dense pool of my own reiatsu," Keigo said, jamming, "I can do anything within this space. Now watch the difference when I add the lyrics," Keigo played a few bars of instrumental, leaving Ginjo, with his broken bones, completely caught within Keigo's fullbring. "Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow! Live and learn from the words of yesterday! Live and Learn! If you beg or if you borrow live and learn! You may never find your way!" Ginjo noticed the sonic amplifications of Keigo's jamming and with the power mad shredding of Keigo's fullbring the kid managed to disintegrate Ginjo's Cross of Scaffold's blade, surprising Ginjo. Keigo of course, stopped playing and then, before he called back the entire distortion waves, repaired Ginjo's fullbring and healed his injuries just like that.

"That's incredible," Ginjo stated as he and Keigo returned their fullbrings to their original state.

"I can manipulate the form of anything that steps within the boundaries of my distortion waves," Keigo explained, "I can tear them apart, force them together, whatever, but it's hard getting a wide area of effect and I have to be able to concentrate. I'm no good against swift attacks. It's not instantaneous. I have to consciously make the effort."

Ginjo pat him on the shoulder. "Well we all have our strengths and weaknesses, kid." Ginjo told him and looked up. "Yukio!"

"Hai," the blonde kid responded. Keigo and Ginjo were teleported out of Yukio's videogame.

"Go get a shower Keigo and take a rest," Ginjo told him, "Your fullbring is nearly complete. It's coming along swimmingly."

"Thanks, Ginjo," Keigo said, happy to be given some praise.

While washing up, Keigo thought about everything that had occurred in the past three weeks starting with Kendra asking him to do this. Right now she was asking him to gain their trust and complete his fullbring since, when they finally executed the ambush, Keigo would be that much more effective and Keigo saw just how effective he could be.

The problem was that Keigo was having doubts. The Xcution had been good to him. All of them treated him like one of their own, even Riruka was starting to come around. Sure she still bitched at him all the time, but Keigo could see that she didn't flat out despise him as she claimed.

Jackie had said that Keigo was like an irresponsible little brother to her: he makes a mess and she gets stuck cleaning it up. It was a joke and as all in good sport. And in fact Keigo looked up to the older woman at times. She had life experience Keigo himself often wondered about himself. Their training sessions often ended up with Keigo getting his butt kicked, but that's because the kid had no sense of strategy and, as he had mentioned earlier, Jackie had speed and distance.

Giriko treated him more like a son. He was a much better father figure than Keigo's biological father even. Keigo's parents were hardly ever home. They worked long hours and Mizuho was almost always in charge for as long as the kid could remember. She was like an evil babysitter. All she was missing was a lightning flash whenever anyone said her name. Giriko was teaching Keigo to think on his feet since Time Tells No Lies often put Keigo in tight situations, though for training purposes Giriko always explained the conditions beforehand.

Shishigawara treated Keigo like his best bud. The two were constantly competing against each other on the game station in the TV room and their combat sessions together were usually a little more sporting with Keigo usually learning a few judo or karate techniques as well as a few cheap shots. It was things Shishigawara had picked up being a former member of the nicknamed "Yakuza Minor Leagues".

Yukio was indifferent about Keigo, finding his over the top peppy attitude quite annoying at times, but he'd come to accept Keigo as one of the group. Yukio never took Keigo on in person since Invaders Must Die was always used as the training ground. However, Yukio often used an avatar of himself and created environments to push Keigo, and sometimes give him hopeless situations just to screw with him, which Keigo often called him out on.

Training with Tsukishima was very similar to training with Ginjo. Tsukishima always kept his fullbring on the death blow type except when he cut a piece of the arena to make things interesting, similar to how Giriko would set conditions. On a personal level, much like Jackie, Keigo looked up to Tsukishima. He was a pretty cool guy to hang around with on down time. The fullbringers hardly ever left the mansion unless it was to buy food and supplies and anyone who did had to wear specific articles of clothing to keep their identities safe. They could not risk discovery by Soul Reapers.

Riruka never clashed with Keigo. If she was his "training partner" she was blowing a whistle and demanding things out of him like a drill sergeant all the while munching on donuts. Keigo had no idea where his relationship with Riruka stood. She was the only one of the fullbringers not honest about her feelings so it gave Keigo mixed signals. He'd tried being straight with her, but he'd get weak in the knees since he was hoping for more between them than he always thought there might be. True, Riruka didn't mind his company, but Keigo was afraid she didn't see him as anything as more than a good friend.

In reality Riruka simply wasn't sure. Keigo wasn't a wow in the looks department like she desired from her chosen mate, but Keigo was a pretty nice guy and he played a pretty mean guitar. It confused and frustrated her and she couldn't come up with a straight answer about her feelings. She wished she knew the truth.

As far as Ginjo was concerned, the man, due to the fact that he was a former Substitute Soul Reaper, had lived a longer life than any of the other Fullbringers. Keigo wanted to ask so many questions for Ichigo's sake, but he knew he had to keep quiet about things so that his cover wasn't blown. However, probing for information couldn't hurt. It all depended on what kind of information he probed for.

Keigo believed that if he wanted to clear his doubts he'd have to know more about Ginjo. Ginjo figured that if the Soul Society wanted to eliminate Ginjo that there had to be a good reason for it. Ginjo said that he was betrayed so he betrayed the Soul Society right back, but had not given Keigo any details. Keigo hadn't brought up the topic in five days. He figured that, since he was on Ginjo's good side for the day, he might ask again. It wasn't that Ginjo didn't trust him with the information, but Ginjo seemed to be bitter about the whole thing. If Keigo could catch the Xcution leader in a good mood he might be able to get some valuable data.

After showering and changing into something comfortable: white sweatshirt and beige carpenter pants, Keigo went to go locate Ginjo. He found the man lounging on the living room couch looking out the window.

"Hmm," Ginjo picked up on Keigo's presence, "Oh, Keigo. What's up?"

"Ginjo," Keigo said taking a seat in the nearby recliner, "I was wondering, why you stopped being a Soul Reaper. What made you quit?"

Ginjo took a deep breath and then began to explain. "The first thing you need to know is that you can't quit being a Soul Reaper. I still have all of my powers, but I don't use them anymore, but I will the day I set my plan into motion."

"Then why the fullbring?" Keigo asked.

"To throw off the enemy and find another means of gaining power of course. I…originally, intended to give my fullbring powers to the Soul Reaper who gave me my Soul Reaper powers."

"Really? Why?"

"Because she was powerless. I had taken all of her power and she had been reduced to being just a normal human as a result. I wanted to help her…I loved her," Ginjo stated.

Keigo made himself comfortable, "Sounds like a long story, mind telling me?"

"You sure you wanna hear this? This isn't a happy fairytale you know."

"I want to know," Keigo said with a straight face.

Ginjo let out a deflated breath. "All right," he took a deep breath. "It all started…

* * *

><p><strong>33 Years Ago, Summer<strong>

**Naruki City**

Ginjo Kugo, age 20, a student at Karakura University in the next town over, majoring in Criminal Justice, was walking home from college. He was a good natured adolescent, always helping folks in need and volunteering at the police and fire department to take care of the low danger jobs like rescuing cats from trees, finding missing children and stopping the average non-too bright unarmed purse snatcher. Ginjo was promised a job with the NPA in Tokyo upon graduation. Ginjo's desire to do justice stemmed from his father. Ginjo's father was an officer and passed away when Ginjo was seven. He did everything he could to make his mother proud of him. He always wore a silver necklace that belonged to his father. In his dad's will, which had been written after he was born because his father knew that an NPA officer's line of work was dangerous, he told Ginjo that he wanted him to have that necklace because it had led him to his mother and he thought it might lead Ginjo to his special someone, though Ginjo had only been wearing it when his mother finally gave it to him at sixteen when he was old enough to understand its sentimental value.

Ginjo was an only child and lived in a small apartment west of the University. It was all he and his mother could afford. Ginjo was going to college on scholarships. He had graduated as the 17th highest scoring student in his class, belonged to the judo and kendo clubs and even had worked a part time job. Ginjo's mother had always been sickly. She told him that something had happened to him when she was five months along with him, but she had no idea as to what. She just remembered being attacked completely randomly only to wake up in the hospital inexplicably five hours later.

Other than his pre-birth incident Ginjo had lived a rather normal life. However, normal was relative. Ginjo had had the ability to see ghosts for as long as he could remember. However, it had never bothered him and he chose mostly to see it as a bonus. It was just more people he could help. Of course he had an obligation more to the living more so than he had one to the deceased. Ginjo thought he had seen spirits of all shapes and sizes, but as he walked the long, scenic bike path that was on a high altitude on the western edge of Karakura Town so he could head back home for summer break and see his mother's smiling face when he told her how well he was doing.

He stopped as he reached the top of the hill to catch his breath. The walk from the university to home was very long and changed in altitude frequently. As he stood at the top of the path he looked over the semicircular bushes over the horizon he admired the view. He looked at his watch. It was 2 in the afternoon. Since the part of the path he was near was close to a shrine he decided to take a rest and have some water from the water bottle he always kept in his bag. It was here that Ginjo made his pivotal decision for had he kept going he would've gone home and the Soul Society simply would've been down an officer, but he didn't, they didn't and 33 years later he'd be telling Keigo about what happened.

"Sure is a nice view," Ginjo said as he let his heart rate go down whilst he sat on the bench. He was there for a good three minutes and was just about to leave when a loud roar rang in through his ears. Ginjo turned around and performed a few backflips as he was almost crushed by a creature with gigantic hands. The creature had a triceratops shaped, white head, arms that wouldn't look unusual on a gorilla given the proportions and the body and shell of a turtle. It had yellow eyes and no teeth. It was twice Ginjo's size. With its massive hand it had crushed the bench Ginjo had just been sitting on moments ago.

Unzipping his backpack Ginjo whipped out his Shinai and aimed it at the creature. Since he wasn't allowed to carry a gun or something like that without a permit and didn't have the money to purchase one, Ginjo relied on his trusty Shinai he'd had since high school to get the job done. Ginjo ran forward towards the gigantic creature. He'd seen freaks of nature like this fly above his head before during his teen years, though they were usually destroyed by people in black clothing. Ginjo however knew that these things obviously were interested in him right now so he had to defend himself.

If only he knew what he was getting himself into. Ginjo charged and sidestepped the lumbering creature and then with his sword he took a swing at the creature's stationary arm. "I bet this hurts! KOTE!"

THWACK!

The hard bamboo struck the massive creature in the arm, but it did little more than have thudding impact. Ginjo stared at the creature as it stared back.

"Uhhhhhhh," Ginjo gaped. _That wasn't supposed to happen._

The creature roared in his face and Ginjo knew that his best option was now to run. However, the creature was fast enough to keep up with him depite its bigger size and Ginjo did not have the energy to keep up his downward sprint indefinitely. As he spiraled around the hillside the creature pounced on him, but suddenly a young woman went flying over his head and cut off two of the creature's large fingers.

She had short, bob cut, lilac hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a black uniform, much like one Ginjo had seen before and she was wielding a real sword. The young woman looked to be Ginjo's age, give or take one or two years. She had seen Ginjo running and that obviously meant he could see her and the creature. "Stay back civilian," she shouted, "I have this." She leapt into the air and used Shunpo as the creature tried to take a swing at her. She got behind it and went for the neck, but the creature shot its tail at her as if it was made of elastic and, with the spikey points on it impaled her through the stomach with its attack and then threw her behind it and made for Ginjo.

Ginjo knew the logical thing was to run, but he'd never abandoned a person in need before in his life. He'd never be able to face his father after his death if he abandoned someone so readily. Ginjo's father was immediately avenged by the officers at his side. Despite not knowing anything about this woman, Ginjo knew that these people in black protected him and the civilians from these creatures.

He believed it was high time a human returned the favor. Ginjo readied his Shinai again. He ran towards the monster as it tried to crush him. The college student jumped away and to the side and then took a leaping bound over his favorite patch of concrete, the same path he'd walked so many times during his college years and managed to get to a higher bounce than he was used to and used it to propel him right on top of the creature's face in front of its eye. He then leapt over the creature's head and slid down its back. The tail came at Ginjo lightning quick, but his cop-in-training reflexes, but he dodged to the side and whacked the back of the tail with his Shinai as he passed towards the ground for kicks. He rushed to the woman's side. Her wound was bad and she was scuffed up from being thrown to the ground, but she seemed to be okay.

"Hey! Hey! Miss!" Ginjo shook her by the shoulder.

The Soul Reaper roused as she looked up to see Ginjo and the hollow behind him turning to face them both. "G-get out of here," she told him.

"I jumped over that monster to get to you. We'll escape together," Ginjo told her.

"I've got one foot in the grave and I'm already dead. You're a living being and you don't even know me. What kind of naïve idealism do you hold?" the woman snapped at him.

"It's not idealism. Your kind, whatever you are, has protected my kind from those…things. I thought I should return the favor," Ginjo said and helped the woman up onto his back above his backpack.

"You'll never be able to get around it a second time," the woman said weekly.

"Watch me," Ginjo told her. He handed her his Shinai. "Here hold this, I'll need both hands to support your weight."

"I've got a better idea," the woman said.

"And that is?" Ginjo asked.

"The probability of us getting out of here is low, even if you were to get around that hollow you'd never escape its reach and I'm already a goner as it is. Are you strong?" she asked Ginjo.

"Ahem," Ginjo cleared his throat.

"Right, stupid question," the woman said and let go of Ginjo and fell onto the ground.

"Hey!" Ginjo turned around only for the woman to stick her sword in his face.

"This is my Zanpakuto. I…don't want to die and you want to live and save us both. Take my Zanpakuto and thrust it into your chest. If we're lucky my power will transfer to yours and you'll become a Substitute Soul Reaper. You'll have the power to fight and beat that thing."

"And if we're not lucky?"

"Well we're both dead anyway," the woman said.

"I'll do it, give me that Zanpakuto," Ginjo stated. "What's your name and what are you?"

"I'm a Soul Reaper. My name is Taka Natsumi."

"And I'm a college student. My name is Ginjo Kugo." Ginjo took Natsumi's Zanpakuto and thrust it into himself. There was a surge of power. The hollow backed off from advancing and Ginjo appeared holding a Zanpakuto in his hand. It was bigger than the average katana so it was more like a no-dachi. As the surge died away, the hollow brought its arm down upon Ginjo. He sliced its fingers off with the same swing. Angry, the hollow lurched its head forward and tried to bite Ginjo. With a smirk Ginjo whacked it over the head with his sword and split it in half and that was the end of that.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"After the hollow attack I think I passed out for a bit from all the excitement. When I came to I was home. I thought everything had that had happened had just been a dream. However, when I pushed open the door to my bedroom, Natsumi was talking to my mother pretending to be my girlfriend that I hadn't had a chance to tell her about." Ginjo laughed. "That was chaotic. I remember my mother saying how I pick girls well when I hardly knew Natsumi at all. Natsumi and I became good friends over the next month. She explained to me how I'd accidentally taken all of her power instead of just some of it so we were stuck like glue together."

"Sounds like you had the time of your life," Keigo said.

"It was short lived," Ginjo stated.

* * *

><p><strong>33 years ago<strong>

**1 month after Ginjo obtained his powers from Natsumi**

Ginjo stood in front of Natsumi facing down two Soul Reapers. One Soul Reaper was a man with long white hair and wearing a captain's haori. The other was a girl with short blonde hair and gray eyes. There was another Soul Reaper down on the ground that had struck Ginjo with a surprise attack, but the experienced combatant, even before getting his Soul Reaper powers and self-trained during his time off from school had managed to put the black haired, headband wearing, goateed officer down. Ginjo had managed to fend him off only inflicting bruises with his sword still in his sheath.

"Who are you people and why are you attacking me?" Ginjo asked. "I'm one of you aren't I?"

"Unfortunately, that's only half-true," the white haired captain stated. "I'm surprised Natsumi hasn't told you, she's usually such a good girl."

Natsumi bowed her head to Ginjo. "I'm sorry Kugo, I…I just became so fond of you…I…I didn't want you to worry…I…"

"It's okay," Ginjo said hand on the handle of his blade, other hand affixed to the scabbard. This time he really would draw it out. "What didn't she tell me?"

"You, Ginjo Kugo, are a Substitute Soul Reaper. It took us a while to figure out what was going on. When Natsumi stopped sending in her reports, but the hollows were still being taken care of we sent the Onmitsukido to investigate. We didn't expect to find a Substitute Soul Reaper. Normally Substitute Soul Reapers only take half the power of their donor Soul Reaper and their power slowly drains away, but you've been under secret observation for two weeks now and you haven't lost any of your power. This is a first and the Head Captain has ordered that I deal with the situation properly since Natsumi is my subordinate, my 7th seat to be precise."

"And, what's the order?" Ginjo asked.

"There are two. Order number one: Taka Natsumi is hereby discharged from the Gotei and exiled to the world of the living for fabrication of a Substitute Soul Reaper. You see we've had issues in the past of other Substitutes who sometimes abused the power they were given. Your power is not only permanent it's stronger than her own."

"What and you blame Natsumi for that?" Ginjo was having trouble following the captain's logic.

"There's no blame anywhere in the Gotei only what we are told to do," the captain answered.

"That's rather stupid," Ginjo glanced to the side.

"Hey! Show some respect to Ukitake-taicho!" the blonde Soul Reaper woman shouted.

"Calm down Kiyone, it's all right," Ukitake stated, "Now then that still leaves the second order."

"And that is?" Ginjo asked.

"Unfortunately while Natsumi is free to go, allowed to live her life here in exile, you, Ginjo, on principle are to be executed, right here and now."

"What?" Natsumi was terrified.

"Oh come on," Ginjo smirked, "On principle? Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"We cannot allow a permanent Substitute Soul Reaper to exist. That is our law. Kiyone, go." Ukitake ordered.

"Yes sir," the blonde Soul Reaper Kiyone struck forward. She was a quicker striker than Ginjo and she had a ton more experience than him as well. In comparison to the Soul Reaper Ginjo just defeated, Sentaro was slower, but stronger, but much less quick witted. All around, Kiyone was the more strategic fighter and someone like Ginjo was less advantaged against someone like her. With both her hands on her blade she struck in tight quick arcs often throwing in flurries of stabs at Ginjo. Ginjo continued to block every strike that came in waiting for an opening. He finally got one as Kiyone cleaved forward too much to Ginjo's left and missed. Ginjo struck Kiyone in the stomach with the pommel of his sword and sent her flying. Kiyone flipped backwards through the air and landed. Ginjo took to the offensive and began taking wide, sweeping, single handed blows, but his strength was overpowering against Kiyone and now she was in trouble.

Or was she?

Kiyone used her Shunpo skill to flank behind Ginjo and struck from behind, but Ginjo had sensed her the moment she disappeared and his intuition from fighting hollows told him to turn around and block a strike from the back. However, Kiyone was far away from him. She hadn't gotten behind to strike at Ginjo. She knew he'd defend. She got behind him, to release her Zanpakuto.

She held her sword and aimed the blade towards her foot, "Pounce, Usaginoashi." **(Rabbit's Foot)** Instantly Kiyone's sword dispersed into a white light and two gilded white greaves appeared on her legs. Kiyone, since she knew she'd be fighting, opted to put on the skirt version of the Shihakusho that morning so her legs were bare and she could move around freely. Unarmed she urged Ginjo forward. Ginjo put his sword away, surprising Kiyone. "What are you doing? I'll kill you. You need your sword."

"If you were really intending to kill me you would've released your sword from the get go," He glanced over his shoulder at Ukitake, "Also your friend there who's a lot stronger than you would've come at me first. I don't know what's going on, but I'll keep fighting you until I get me answer." Ginjo urged Kiyone forward of his own accord.

Moving at speeds faster than before Kiyone rushed forward and drove a fierce roundhouse kick towards Ginjo. He blocked with his arms crossed over his body and was pushed back. Kiyone rushed him and began to relentlessly let loose pointed kick after pointed kick at Ginjo he blocked them all. As Kiyone felt herself losing her balance she prepared to switch to her other leg, but Ginjo grabbed her by the shoulders and chucked her towards a nearby tree. Kiyone faceplanted on the bark. Ginjo leapt forward with a flying kick and broke the tree in half as Kiyone dodged out of the way. She then began coming at him from multiple angles and delivered five kicks with every flurry. Ginjo never let his guard down once.

The next time she disappeared, as Ginjo felt her come close, he outburst his reiatsu and destabilized Kiyone giving him an opening to perform a rising uppercut with a downward aerial kick into her stomach as she popped into the air. As she bounced off the ground from the kick, Ginjo grabbed her by the legs and spun her around 450 degrees and threw her back by Ukitake where she face planted on the dirt.

"Sorry sir," Kiyone said to Ukitake coughing up a few morsels of soil.

"That's quite all right, you did your best," Ukitake told her.

Ginjo stepped up one hand on his sword's pommel, glancing at Ukitake he stood in front of Natsumi as if he still intended to protect her from him.

"You know I outclass you excessively," Ukitake stated.

"It doesn't matter. I don't exactly by that Natsumi's free to go. Jail would be a more appropriate punishment. You're only telling me she's free to go so that I don't have to worry about her and lower my guard, but you also said you're here to kill me so you obviously want me to fight as if my life depends on it, which I obviously did not have to do. What is really going on?" Ginjo asked.

"Very well, the truth is then that, since you are the first permanent Substitute Soul Reaper that we've had, the real order is that we'd like you to take Natsumi's place here in the world of the living. We'd also like Natsumi to continue to coach you as she's been doing. There really is no set law for dealing with Substitute Soul Reapers. In fact, Natsumi helped me set this whole thing up when she asked me what we should do with you."

"Wait even the part about temporary substitutes?"

"No, that part is still true," Ukitake told him, "However, the ones that were problematic were put down or had their memories erased. Ginjo Kugo, you are going to be a test case. We are going to place our faith in you, Ginjo Kugo." Ukitake tossed Ginjo a block of wood. "This is your Substitute Soul Reaper combat license. You can use this in place of a Gikongan and can even leave your body when Natsumi is not around."

"So now I really am one of you?" Ginjo asked and then smiled widely. "Superb."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"I don't understand," Keigo said, "It sounds like everything was going well for you, why did you betray them?"

"Because they betrayed me," Ginjo answered. "Things were going fine for me as a substitute. I trained hard, graduated, got my first job, did a fine job on the force for ten years. However, as I trained I learned that I'd never be able to gain the true power of a Zanpakuto because I wasn't a full-fledged Soul Reaper, only a substitute. That was when Ukitake-taicho taught me about Fullbring. He said that with it I could combine its powers with my Zanpakuto and it would be just like having a Shikai. I retired from the force because one morning I took a good hard look at myself in the mirror and I noticed that I still looked relatively the same age as I always had since I became a Substitute Soul Reaper," Ginjo stated. "I started noticing all the weird stares I was getting at work so, I quit. Eventually the only two people who didn't look at me funny were Natsumi and my Mom."

"About you and Natsumi were you…" Keigo said and made an open circle with one hand and pointed his index finger out with the other and moved both back and forth into each other.

Ginjo laughed, "Ah, Natsumi and I were like that. She kept asking me that I marry her while I was on the force. I told her I didn't want to put her in danger on the count of some nut I helped put away coming after her. I decided that if Natsumi could transfer her powers to me and I could use this fullbring then maybe I could transfer my powers back to her and I could stop being a Soul Reaper and I could live a normal life again and so could she."

"But wouldn't you have split up?" Keigo asked.

"I made a promise to her, told her that after I'd lived a good life and there was nothing for me in the World of the Living that I'd come and find her and we could be together. But of course, my dream never came to be."

* * *

><p><strong>22 years ago<strong>

Ginjo had been off the work force for an entire month. He had a reservation set for a month from now at a fancy restaurant. He his mother and Natsumi had all moved into a small cottage away from the suburban part of town up on the hill. Natsumi's hair had grown longer and she was blossoming into a fine woman. Ginjo was digging the garden that she would later plant. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt and black pants and hunched over on his shovel as he watched Natsumi dance around in a sun hat in a white shirt and an orange dress as birds fluttered about her.

Besides working on Bankai training, Ginjo had also found that he could manipulate his father's necklace to transform into a gigantic sword. It was his Fullbring: The Cross of Scaffold. Ginjo had practiced it on hollow fights in Soul Form, but he also practiced with it and continued to build up his body knowing he'd have to do that once he gave Natsumi back her powers. It worked pretty well.

However, today, fate was about to be cruel to him. Out in the countryside Ginjo didn't have TV and he didn't get to see the news every single day. If he had he might've known what was coming. However, Ginjo was certain that the Soul Society was watching out for him. He was their ally, they'd never let anything bad happen to him. Not ever.

That day he was proven wrong. The sound of a propeller buzzed over his head and an EU helicopter landed right next to his house. Ginjo was the first to speak up in protest when several soldiers jumped out of the copter. "Hey! This is private property," Ginjo stated, "If you want to land go find an airport, not my backyard!"

One of the soldiers answered Ginjo's outbursts by opening fire on him with a shotgun and shooting him right in the stomach. Ginjo didn't die, but he blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"The attack came from terrorists that lived in the EU, but they weren't backed by the EU. They were a terrorist faction of minorities that banded together and were against all other races and nations. This is the same terroristic alliance that attacked the Britannian towers. They called themselves the Inked Alliance. The name comes from the fact that they all wear a special tattoo somewhere on their body. It's their symbol. " Ginjo stated.

"How'd you find that out?" Keigo watched the news and he heard nothing about that.

"Cause I killed those fuckers," Ginjo said with a grin, "Every last one of them. I was out for maybe ten to twenty minutes at best. Had to have been Natsumi and my mom's blood were still wet."

Keigo turned wide eyed. "Y-you mean they…"

"Yup, killed them and they were on their way into town too. They told me they were after Prime Minister Kururugi and intending to make it look like the EU did it themselves to start a war. You see after I regained consciousness, and found Natsumi and my mom's dead bodies, I went into Soul Form and went after them to slaughter them all. One of them, a Hindu, could see me. I made him squeal everything to me and then I gutted him. I went back home and blew up their helicopter while I was at it."

"But how is that the Soul Society's fault?" Keigo asked.

"Because if they're watching over everything, why didn't they help me. It doesn't take more than five minutes or so if you run to go through a prepared Senkaimon. No one came to help me and no one came to offer their condolences to me. Some allies they are. They didn't care about me. They only cared about the work I did. If not for me, then why didn't they interfere at least for Natsumi? I've never understood it," Ginjo gripped his head. He quickly regained his composure. "Ever since then I spent my time gathering intel and getting stronger. I found Tsukishima, Jackie, Girkio, Riruka and Yukio. Tsukishima found Shishigawara himself, just like Riruka found you. I explained to them what their fullbring really was just as Ukitake had explained it to me and I told them this exact same story as I just told you. Don't you see how I was wronged Keigo? Those bastards hung me out to dry! They only come to my aid when a hollow attacks, but god forbid some terrorists show up then they can't do jack shit!" Ginjo slammed his hand on the armrest. Tsukishima came down the stairs having heard Ginjo shouting.

"Telling Asano-san our purpose and back history?" Tsukishima asked.

"He was curious," Ginjo leaned back.

"Actually I've only heard the backstory," Keigo stated, "What do you guys want to do with your powers exactly?"

"That's simple: we want to kill Ukitake Jushiro the man that ruined my life," Ginjo glared.

"Do you think we can do it?" Keigo asked.

"Not sure, no one's come up with a plan, but if we're taking you we should make sure your fullbring is up to snuff," Ginjo stated, "We also need to get a hold of a Zanpakuto with access to the Soul Society. I suppose we could steal one from a representative."

"Why haven't you done that already?" Keigo asked.

"We blew our chances," Tsukishima chuckled, "Ginjo and I worked tirelessly squeezing information out of representatives and killing them so that we were not found out."

"I…see," Keigo stated.

"I know this is a lot to take in Keigo. I'll understand if you only want to see me as a murderer, but…"

"No," Keigo said with a serious angered face, "You were wronged Ginjo. They should've helped you or at the very least tipped you off about what was coming. I…" Keigo's enthusiasm dropped when he remembered whose team he was supposed to be on, "I'm going to go to my room for a bit."

"Hmm, all right, sure." Ginjo stated.

Keigo stayed in his room thinking about everything Ginjo had told him. From what he heard, Ginjo was a good person and all of the other fullbringers seemed like nice people too. True, Kendra was only interested in killing Ginjo, but Keigo knew that if he died the others would attempt to take vengeance and the Soul Society would be forced to kill them all. Keigo had no idea where to put his loyalties. On the one hand Kendra was counting on him and she was on the same side as Rukia, Vera and all of his friends from school.

On the other hand Ginjo and the others had accepted him like a brother in arms. In fact, they'd treated him much better than his so-called friends. Could he really betray one group of friends to gain favor with another that barely saw him as anything beforehand?

"Gah! This is so confusing!" Keigo scratched his head rapidly. A knock came to his door. "It's unlocked." Riruka entered. "Riruka?"

She grabbed Keigo's arm, "You're coming with me." She began pulling him away.

"W-wait, where are we going?" Keigo asked.

"You'll find out where we get there no move your feet and follow me," Riruka told him. She dragged him to the coat closet and tossed him a jacket. She buttoned herself up as well with a rabbit ear hood and blue jacket. Keigo's was coyote-skin and fur.

"W-wait we're not supposed to leave the grounds." Keigo said holding the jacket in his arms.

"Baka! It's winter most people are indoors. Put that on and follow me," Riruka complained.

Keigo didn't want to argue with her. It was a first for Riruka to approach him out of the blue. He thought this might go somewhere. She led him outside and directed him towards the woods. Keigo followed her through them and eventually they came to a clearing. There was a small house that was falling apart and had boarded up windows. Two headstones were on the grounds next to a small field of soft soil. Keigo could pretty much guess where he was. "Is this…"

"Ginjo's old house," Riruka told him. "Ginjo said I should show it to you."

The seeds of doubt that had been planted by Ginjo had now taken root in Keigo's heart as he saw the aftermath of Ginjo's tale. His fist clenched.

Snow began to fall as Riruka spoke. "I didn't believe Ginjo's tale when he first told it to me. I thought it was outlandish, but when I saw this everything became clear. Ginjo told me when we first met that the world has become too lenient towards idiots. He's right you know. There's a long list of idiots too: terrorists, criminals, traitors, Britannian actors with big egos, the world doesn't deliver justice to them like they should. Who's going to give the retribution to the people that really deserve it?" She looked back towards the mansion. "I joined Ginjo believing that he was that type of person to do so."

"Riruka," Keigo looked at her.

"Why does the world have to look down on us because we're different? Last I checked different was a good thing in some cases. We're not freaks, we're all intelligent, so why does the world hate us?" Riruka asked.

"I-I don't know how to answer that," Keigo looked away in shame.

Riruka smacked Keigo hard. "Baka! You're supposed to say something like 'I don't hate you' and hold me or be all 'then I'll change the world' and spin me around?" Riruka just realized she that out loud.

"Wh-what?" Keigo couldn't believe she had said that out loud either.

"Baka!" She punched him in the face and began to run off. Keigo caught up with her though when she ran out of breath and put his hands on her shoulders. "You have seven seconds to let go of me."

"Hold on a minute," Keigo told her.

"What?" Riruka asked getting agitated.

"I…Riruka," Keigo swallowed hoping he wouldn't soon find his gonads near the vicinity of his chin.

"What? Out with it!" Riruka said still turned around.

"Would you look at me first?" Keigo requested.

Riruka turned around, still pouting. Keigo put his hands back on her shoulders. "I…I didn't know…that those were your honest feelings."

"B-baka!" Riruka gasped, "Wh-what are you saying? What honest feelings? You're such a dweeb!"

"Maybe I am, but…I like you Riruka. I mean…I know you yell at me a lot, but…you haven't outright told me you hated me and meant it either," Keigo told her.

Riruka blushed she couldn't do anything else. He wasn't exactly wrong and the atmosphere was not helping.

Keigo leaned in and then, without warning he kissed her. Riruka's body went rigid at first as this was a blatant violation of her personal space and she hadn't said he could do that to her either, but the urge to slap him was suppressed and the urge of acceptance was enhanced. Riruka put her hand around behind Keigo's head and pulled it down closer to her. The two of them made out right in front of the house.

They were going at it for a little while until Yukio's voice resounded in their ears. "Get a room you two," he told them. He was standing by one of the windows and had come by to draw the curtains at Ginjo's request.

In anger Riruka ran over to him. "Yukio! You little shit face! Why'd you have to go and ruin everything? I am going to put you in a doll and put the doll in a blender!" She continued to vent like that for the next couple of minutes and got even madder when Yukio closed the curtains on her. Keigo was only able to appease her anger by opening the door for her.

Riruka told him, without raging, that that meant nothing and he shouldn't get excited over it either and that she knew Yukio would keep his mouth shut and all this other stuff that sounded like she just wanted her and Keigo to be friends for right now. If anything she just sounded confused about what to do, which was fine for Keigo. The situation was the same for him.

That night he lay in bed texting Kendra as he always did. He mentioned what he knew about Ginjo and his motives. The two began going back and forth.

Kendra: Can u get them 2 come 4ward

Keigo: Does it have 2 b like this?

Keigo didn't want any of the fullbringers to die. He had come to like them, especially Riruka. He wanted to know if Ginjo couldn't just be locked up or something.

Kendra: Ur job is 2 do not 2 question

Keigo didn't like that not one bit.

Keigo: Is Ichigo okay w/ this?

Surely Ichigo would have something to say about murder for the sake of revenge. They were friends maybe he could mediate.

Kendra: Ichigo isn't supposed 2 no ab this

Keigo: y?

Kendra: Classified

Classified. That word always came up whenever Keigo asked for any details. It frustrated him to no end.

Keigo: These r good ppl. Ginjo is doing a good thing. Y does he have 2 die?

Kendra: He is a traitor.

Keigo just glared and didn't send anything back for a few moments.

Kendra sent a text of her own as a follow up instead.

Kendra: Tell Ginjo ab Ichigo as the 2nd SSR. See wat he does

Keigo refused. He didn't like the way Kendra was being all absolute about all of this. Couldn't she see Ginjo had a good reason for all his actions? What's more, he had helped all of the other fullbringers and brought them together. Keigo angrily threw his phone against the wall.

Giriko heard the noise from outside, "Hmm, Asano is everything all right in there Asano-san?"

"Uh everything's fine Giriko," Keigo answered like his typical goofball self, "No problems."

Keigo heard the eyeband wearing man walk further down the hall. Keigo decided he had to make a decision. He couldn't make everyone happy. There was no third option in the choices the game of life was giving him. Keigo decided he'd sleep on the decision and make his final choice tomorrow at breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

Breakfast that morning was Steak and eggs with some cold cereal as an option. Ginjo had to tell Yukio twice not to play his game at the dining table. Keigo was the last one to wake up and he could barely get himself down the stairs. As he slid his feet along the ground he made for the fridge.

"Yo Keigo, bro, you okay?" Shishigawara asked him.

Keigo moaned, "Couldn't sleep…need juice," He went into the fridge and grabbed the fruit punch and then poured himself a glass before chugging it down. Instantly his hair fixed itself and Keigo sproinged up and was peppier than ever. "Oh yeah that's some good fruit punch!" He saw how everyone was looking at him.

_How did I ever wind up falling for such a goofball, geez? _Riruka sighed. She sat up straight. _Wait what am I saying? When did I ever decide I liked him? I don't. Yesterday meant nothing. _Riruka was having trouble convincing herself of that.

Keigo looked at the harmony at the breakfast table and stood at the counter and looked at the empty juice glass then he poured himself another glass drank it slowly and took a deep breath. He had come to his decision. "Everyone, I have something to say." Keigo put the juice glass down on the counter and faced the members of Xcution.

At the head of the table Ginjo looked directly at him, "By all means."

Keigo walked to the seat at the other end. "I need to be honest with all of you." He said with a straight face. He proceeded to tell them what he had been sent to do and what he had been doing.

"You bastard," Jackie nearly lunged at Keigo, but Tsukishima pulled her back.

"Hold on now," Tsukishima said with a trickster smile, "There's definitely a good reason why he's telling this all to us. Isn't there Keigo?"

"Yeah," Keigo nodded, "You see, the other truth is…that's not what I want to do any more. I…I want to join Xcution!"

Riruka spit out her juice. She thought this would be the end of Keigo and all of her problems would be solved, but that was a bombshell she had not expected. Luckily for her Giriko, who had been sitting across from her, had his napkin tucked into his shirt. Riruka whipped her head towards Keigo. "HUH?"

"You bastard," Shishigawara got angry, "You tell us you're a spy and now you expect us to believe you when you say you wanna join us for real?"

"Don't you play any role playing games Shishigawara?" Yukio asked him, "Or do you just stick to brutish fighting games? Stuff like this is not uncommon."

"I," Keigo stood up and looked down at the ground, "I know it's hard for you all to believe me, after what I've said, but it's the honest truth! Ginjo you were wronged and Kendra won't see things any other way even to reduce your sentencing. I…I really just want to help. I was thinking about it last night and," Keigo slapped the table, other hand clenched up by his shoulder, "I want to be part of Xcution. I want to help you Ginjo."

Ginjo got to his feet, "Well, I've never been one to turn down free help. All of what you just told us will make it easier for us to act against them too. However, there is one problem." Ginjo looked at Keigo with a serious face, "Can you fight your former friends without holding back?"

Keigo looked to the side, "No, I don't think I can," he answered, but quickly looked back at Ginjo with Vigor, "but I know how that can be fixed. Tsukishima," he looked at the book worm, "I want you to use your fullbring on me."

Once again Riruka spit out her drink and looked at Keigo like he was nuts. "HUH?"

"Tsukishima if you replace some of my most precious memories with my friends I'll see you guys as more of my friends than I will Ichigo and the others," Keigo declared.

"Ginjo?" Tsukishima looked at Ginjo for approval.

Ginjo stuck his hands in his jacket pockets, "I don't see anything wrong with it. If they trick you into slashing him again you can slash him a third time."

"Good point," Tsukishima said and left the table to get his bookmark.

"How much do they know about us?" Ginjo asked.

"The only ones who know about your powers that are an immediate threat are Rukia, Otamachi-san and Vera. If we go after them first we'll be at an advantage. We can even use Tsukishima's power to bring them to our side," Keigo stated.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Ginjo smirked.

Tsukishima trotted back into the room with an open book: The Razor's Edge. "Ah here it is," Tsukishima said walking to the other side of the breakfast table towards Keigo, "Page one seventeen. I can remember that," Tsukishima stood right behind Keigo. "This won't hurt a bit Keigo," he told him and raised the blade to the air to slash into Keigo to replace his memories. "Welcome to our Xcution!" The blade came down.

THOK!

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Pinkie: *GASP* Oh my gosh Keigo turned evil? Me: Yes. Pinkie: *still in shock* Me: *pushes her jaw closed* So yeah Keigo is now with the fullbringers. Also, just a note I may expand more on Ginjo's backstory in-depth when he inevitably fights Ichigo. Also about what Ginjo said about having a sealed sword, I looked back at the wiki and from the looks of it his Bankai seemed to be for his **_**fullbring**_** NOT his Zanpakuto, which we've never seen him use even. Ginjo took Ichigo's power which means he took all of Ichigo's abilities, including his Bankai. I maintain that Substitute Soul Reapers cannot learn Shikai and Bankai on their own and that Ichigo is a special case cause Urahara made him a full-fledged Soul Reaper, which we've already discussed. Unlike Ichigo who will eventually reach a certain point and then almost stop aging, Ginjo simply ages slowly due to having Natsumi's powers. And for the record Natsumi isn't a character I pulled out of nowhere. Go back to chapter 16 and read it carefully *wink*. Tomorrow I'm on Spring Break and I hope you know how often breaks are counterproductive for fanfic work. Well anyway enjoy this chapter and I'll see you next time).**


	118. Tsukishima Takes Over Karakura Town

**(A/N: Sorry for the delay folks, writer's block is a bitch. I have nothing else to say. Pinkie: I do. Me: Not the time. Pinkie: Okie doki loki).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Keigo stood around as Tsukishima inserted himself into Keigo's past. To the teenager Tsukishima was now an old brother figure to him and had been there for him when Mizuho would get on Keigo's case. He even inserted a memory following Keigo's false story of Keigo being kicked out of the house with Mizuho chucking Keigo's guitar at him and Tsukishima bringing him to Ginjo and the others. He still, however, left the fact that Keigo was originally sent to hunt down Ginjo and Tsukishima convinced Keigo that he was on the wrong side. Tsukishima inserted himself into some of Keigo's fonder memories like when Ichigo gave him extra quarters to beat Demons and Devils. Instead of Ichigo it had been Tsukishima that was there. Keigo stood completely still and let Tsukishima rewrite his entire history so that he could be on the side of the Fullbringers, but still consider Ichigo and the others his friends.

When Keigo finally came to his senses he realized there was no damage from the slash. "That is some efficient skill you have there, Tsukishima. You don't leave any evidence behind except in the person's own head and given time they don't even realize they were manipulated."

"It's served us well over the years," Ginjo stated.

Keigo continued to grip at his shirt and then released it and patted the cloth against his chest. "You know…I think I have an idea."

"Oh?" Ginjo asked.

"Actually, I think you guys have had the solution staring in front of you all along, but…you just needed a way to do it without being noticed."

"I take it you want to use Tsukishima's fullbring?" Ginjo asked.

Keigo nodded. "If we can manipulate everyone else to join our cause using Tsukishima's fullbring we can storm the Soul Society and kill Ukitake."

"Increase the size of our unit by artificially making them our allies…why didn't I think of that?" Ginjo asked.

"Because it wouldn't work. It's not a foolproof," Tsukishima stated. Keigo looked at him. "If a person has a particularly strong will against something and knows that something is wrong it won't work. We would have a hard time gaining certain allies to our side even with memory manipulation."

Keigo could only think of one person that they would have a problem with. "Ichigo." he said.

Tsukishima nodded and smiled a little. "However, I like the idea and I think I know a way that we can force Ichigo to submit himself to us. It'll take some doing, but I think your plan could work Keigo," Tsukishima's smile turned crooked and a little psychotic, "It just needs a little tweaking."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

As per the plan, Keigo would be returning to school as if nothing happened. The idea was that he would lure Kendra out afterschool and Keigo would bring Kendra, Rukia and Vera to a clearing, whereby the officers would be ambushed by Tsukishima and the others. It was the perfect plan, or so it was believed. Execution would vary, but the setup was superb. It was all up to Keigo to set things right.

It was easy for Keigo to get attention drawn to him to make Kendra think something was up. Besides just his presence back in school the fact that Keigo was actually paying attention to the lecture and acting smarter than usual was a little frightening to both Soifon and Kendra. Ichigo didn't think much of it. He considered the idea of Keigo being smarter than usual a good thing since Keigo was finally taking his studies seriously. The same applied to the Visoreds and Ichigo's nakama.

After classes Soifon pulled Keigo into her office. "Is there a problem sensei?" Keigo asked once they were isolated.

"I should say not, I just wanted to congratulate you for finally taking your academic studies seriously, or so it seems," Soifon said and then rose up from her chair, standing right next to her student. "Kendra tells me about this…mission she's had you undergo."

Keigo had no idea Soifon had anything to do with Soul Reapers. "You…you're…"

"I see, so she didn't tell you," Soifon said, "I take it your return to class is only because you have managed to convince the others to meet with us?"

"Yes that is absolutely correct!" Keigo gave a thumb's up. "In fact I'll take you to exactly where they're waiting for you all."

"Fine, lead the way."

Soifon and Keigo met up with Kendra, Vera and Rukia behind the school. Ichigo went off somewhere with Orihime so he was barely able to pay any mind to the lack of their presence as he left the school grounds.

Soifon and Kendra were both suspicious. Keigo had sent no word forward about his return and had said nothing to Kendra about a peace conference. If there had been any sort of notice they would've brought Ichigo and their guard would be down. Since there hadn't been, their guard was up, but it would do them no good. The members of Xcution had the perfect setup to take on Soifon, Kendra, Keigo and Vera. Upon gaining visual, Giriko would activate Time Tells No Lies and set a condition upon Kendra, Rukia and Vera. The moment the three of them drew their swords to attack Ginjo, once he revealed that this was a setup, they would violate the conditions set by Giriko and burn up. Their reiatsu would protect them from dying, but it would sting like hell.

That only left Soifon. As Ginjo's information network could not make him certain if she had her Zanpakuto on her, no condition would be set to her. Instead, they'd improvise. Keigo knew Soifon would never strike one of her own students without probable cause so he'd grab hold of her to immobilize her and the moment she would turn to strike him only so that she could knock him away and go after Ginjo would be when Tsukishima would come along and make his move on her using Book of the End.

That was the plan, but would it work? That would be up to fate to decide.

Upon reaching the Karakura Northeastern city limits and going off to the side of the road into the woods Soifon and the others saw Ginjo leaned up against a tree. There were several reiatsus in the area, but they were being suppressed Ginjo's and Keigo's were much more precedent throughout the general area as they were doing nothing to suppress their own, making it hard for even Soifon to pinpoint the location of the other reiatsus.

"Is that him?" Having been out of the Soul Society for nearly a century Soifon had to ask Kendra if Ginjo was who she believed he was.

"No doubt about it," Kendra glared at Ginjo, "Ginjo Kugo, you are under arrest for high treason. If you come quietly, we will not harm your followers."

"Yeah about that," Ginjo said and held up his necklace, "Cross of Scaffold." The large two-handed blade appeared.

"It's an ambush!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Keigo, you traitor!" Kendra went for her sword, but the moment she drew her blade a bright green flame incinerated her and she dropped to the ground in a heap.

"What? But…that's not a power of your fullbring," Rukia gasped.

"No, it's mine," Giriko stepped out from behind a tree. Vera took the opportunity to strike, but when she drew her blade she also fell to the ground. The conditions that Giriko had set were: upon Ginjo releasing his fullbring, no Soul Reaper could unsheathe their Zanpakuto for the next ten minutes. As Ginjo was not in the conditions, but rather the catalyst, he was not affected by the conditions. Upon Vera collapsing Rukia charged.

"Rukia don't!" Soifon called out, but the senior officer's anger had gotten the better of her and she too made the mistake of drawing her sword.

Soifon made to take her frustrations out on Keigo, but a pixilated black vortex suddenly sucked him up.

"Invaders Must Die," Yukio downloaded Keigo into his fullbring to protect him, leaving Soifon completely unguarded and alone she knew better than to draw her Zanpakuto having recognized the pattern.

"If you think we Soul Reapers are nothing without our Zanpakuto you have another thing coming," Soifon leaned back on her right leg and took a left lead stance with her right arm at her waist and her left arm turned sideways prepared to chop. "Ginjo Kugo, I, Fong Shaolin, will subdue you myself." Soifon rarely used her nickname nowadays since she had gotten so used to using her real name over the years of being a working class Japanese citizen. She still responded to it and adored it as Yoruichi and her friends from the Gotei still called her that. However, she was about to find out how easily those bonds could be shattered in mere minutes.

Ginjo charged at Soifon, but as he came in she rotated her hands backwards as if moving bike pedals with her hands and then, using her reiatsu, she let fly a right handed punch and blew Ginjo back into the tree. As she was still in Gigai, since she had just come from the school, she was not moving too fast for the other Fullbringers to see when she used a burst of Shunpo to reach Ginjo. That little difference would make all the difference and make a pivotal change in the events that would follow this skirmish. As Soifon approached Ginjo she felt a blade pass right by her back, but there was no wound. She stopped her charge, wondering if she had been cut. Her hesitation and confusion allowed Ginjo to use bringer light and move away from her and out of her clear line of sight.

Overhead the gray skies, already having formed starting as early as noon, crackled and things began to pour, cutting Soifon's visibility immensely.

"Come on out you cowards," Soifon egged as her hair was soaked by the rain and she flared her reiatsu as high as it could go in her gigai, "I'll break every last one of you."

"Dirty Boots," Accepting Soifon's challenge, following Tsukishima and Ginjo's plan, Jackie came right at Soifon, but the assassin heard the splash from the quickly dampening grass and felt Jackie's boot go sailing through the air and blocked the incoming kick with the back of her arm and then gripped Jackie's leg and threw the dark skinned fullbringer along the mud.

Ginjo came back at her with his blade. As Soifon's gigai was not meant for blocking blades with her bare skin she resorted to dodging Ginjo's attacks until her opening came and finally she saw one and took it. She punched Ginjo as hard as she could and sent him slamming into another tree.

"Jackpot Knuckle!" Shishigawara leapt from his hiding spot up the tree that Soifon was standing right in front of, back to the trunk. He nearly hit her shoulder, but she was able to dodge and kick him into the mud.

"Time tells no lies," Giriko attacked the nimble assassin with the numbers on his pocket watch. Soifon gracefully dodged the twelve shots and struck towards Giriko, but Jackie came at her right flank and Soifon was forced to abandon her commitment to attack and backflip away from the dark skinned woman's strike.

Jackie took a leaping kick strike at Soifon, but the assassin turned teacher dodged to the side and under Jackie before rushing towards Giriko again. However, as she neared the sharp dressed, eye-banded fullbringer Tsukishima stood between her and her target. Seeing this Soifon, as if it were instinct did a backflip and held her ground. When she finished she realized how odd that was.

_That was weird, why didn't I just take them both out. When I saw that other guy appear in front of that butler looking guy I suddenly felt as if I was about to make a huge mistake. I don't know him from a hole in the wall. It's not like he's Yoruichi. _Upon envisioning her mentor Soifon's mind suddenly placed Tsukishima over Yoruichi. _Wh-what was that just now? _

"Are you all right, Soifon?" Tsukishima asked her.

"How…do you know my name?" Soifon asked.

"That hurts me Soifon," Tsukishima said throwing his arms wide, "It's me, Tsukishima, your lifelong partner and idol."

"I don't know what you're talking about. My idol is…Yoru…ichi?" Upon trying to recall the fond memories between her and Yoruichi, Soifon found her mentor slipping away more and more, replaced by the man in front of her. _Wh-what's going on? _Soifon panicked. _N-no, _her memories being overwritten, Tsukishima was rewriting any memory Soifon could recall. Every happy moment between her and Yoruichi was being replaced as soon as she recalled it. Every damn one. Soifon clutched her head and dropped to her knees. "STOP IT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Don't be like that Soifon," Tsukishima told her calmly, "But I understand, you're just frightened and upset by the negotiations failing and learning, which side I've always been on. But it's okay," Tsukishima told her, "We'll always be together you and I. Didn't I promise you that?"

The last memory, Soifon's fondest memory with Yoruichi, the dark skinned woman's faithful promise to Soifon was in the midst of being overwritten. It was all Soifon had left. Soifon started to cry as she found her mind going numb from her memory being rewritten, "Yoruichi…help me." Soifon collapsed upon the ground.

Tsukishima saw the short soul reaper passed out on the ground. "I've never seen an individual so susceptible to my Fullbring before. I only needed to overwrite that dark skinned woman, Yoruichi, I kept seeing constantly and that was all it seemed to take." Tsukishima, while Kendra, Rukia and Vera were still unconscious, gave them all a swipe with his Book of the End. "Ginjo, you okay over there?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine, I think," he said as he, Shishigawara and Jackie all got to their feet. Using a box Riruka had brought with her they proceeded to transport their felled victims to their base. There they could use Yukio and Keigo's fullbring to restore Rukia, Vera and Kendra back to health and, that evening, they would make their next move.

* * *

><p><strong>10pm<strong>

The rain persisted until well after supper time. Yoruichi was getting worried. Soifon was always home well before she was ever since Yoruichi started her job. Despite the fact that she didn't speak to her with an honorific all the time, though Yoruichi still had to remind her on some occasions, Soifon still insisted on pampering the former captain, much to Yoruichi's chagrin. It was just how Soifon was.

"_I was raised to serve you. That is my mission. I will be right at your side forever and always. All of my devotion is to show my appreciation for being able to stay at your side all these years. I cherish you Yoruichi."_

So, in light of Soifon's statements, Yoruichi felt it would be rude of her as Soifon's life partner to stomp on her feelings like that. Still, she was able to bring Soifon around when things were "too much"

"_If I say it's all right, it's all right, okay?"_

It never took more than that to cow Soifon into submission more times often than not. There were some arguments, but every couple had those. But now, standing here with no dinner prepared and the apartment exactly the way the two of them left it that morning, Yoruichi was becoming worried. Not only was Soifon not home and the chores hadn't been done there was no note either. Not from her and not from Urahara. She picked up the phone and dialed. The phone rang four times before Yoruichi heard the following:

"If you'd like to place a call to this number please hang up and try again. If the problem persists, try calling your local help line."

Yoruichi dropped the phone and backed away. Her first instinct was to tear towards the Urahara Shop and figure out what was going on, but things were too unnatural to just charge blindly. She had to think. She had to—

CRACK!

The door to her apartment was thrown wide open, Kensei appeared with Bankai in tow. While he was currently the only Visored here, all of the Visoreds had gotten caught in Tsukishima's trap approximately one hour ago. However, rather than use the same dry tactic they instead used Soifon and Kendra's lightning quick reflexes to bind and subdue the Visoreds before Tsukishima bookmarked them. And, currently, the fullbringers were in the midst of doing the same to Urahara's group and now they had the firepower to take on the shopkeeper and his massive assistant, Tessai Tsukabishi.

"Kensei, what are you doing?" Yoruichi snapped at him. Kensei didn't answer her he simply attacked, decimating Yoruichi's apartment. The nubile woman managed to escape the explosion by tearing into the night sky. Kensei followed. Because of Tsukishima's influence, posing as a lifelong best friend, Kensei believed every word he said when Tsukishima told him and the other Visoreds that Yoruichi was plotting to kill Ginjo. Through Soifon's memories, Tsukishima could tell that it would be impossible to cow Yoruichi the same way he had cowed Soifon and was currently attempting to do to Urahara.

Well there was that and the fact that Yoruichi was the knot that tied several of these individuals together. If not for her existence, Lelouch would've never convinced Soifon to help him and the Visoreds would've never have made as clean a getaway. If she was cut down, then there was no chance of the others returning to their senses unless Tsukishima bit the bullet.

Yoruichi managed to cross the entire town in a few flash steps, but eventually she was cornered at an abandoned warehouse in the Komatsu district all the way at the southeast end of the town. Yoruichi was panting in fear as she tried to make sense of everything. Urahara's phone had been knocked off the hook when she tried to call, Kensei, one of her comrades, or so she believed, attacked her, and on top of that Soifon was missing. Then, suddenly, once again, she was attacked and the attack came in quick.

Yoruichi did her best to dodge, but still didn't escape the attack all the way and then she saw the Homonka crest appear on her lower left leg. Before her, Shihakusho and all, was Soifon.

"B-bee?" Yoruichi was surprised to see her looking, for the most part, unharmed, but…there was something wrong with the way Soifon was looking at her. Her eyes…they were staring at her as if Soifon was about to come at her with lethal force.

"Who are you to call me by that name?" Soifon demanded from Yoruichi as loud as she could.

Yoruichi's eyes became panicked. "Wh-what are you talking about Soifon it's me. It's Yoruichi," Yoruichi put her hand on her chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Soifon said with a dark glare, "The only person qualified to call me that is the man I love: Tsukishima, Shukuro."

"What?" Yoruichi didn't understand. "Soifon what the hell are you talking about? I'm the one you love. We've been together ever since—"

"I don't know anything about you!" Soifon snapped.

Yoruichi didn't know how to respond to that. If she took Soifon's words at face value then… "Soifon…don't you remember me?" Yoruichi sounded heartbroken.

"Enough!" Soifon shouted and stuck her arm out straight at her side, poised to attack, "Shukuro told me you would try to trick me, but it won't work. Die!" Soifon charged at Yoruichi with Suzumebachi.

Using her best Shunpo Yoruichi made it so that she could dodge each and every one of Soifon's strikes.

"What's the matter? Is dodging all you were capable of? Shukuro said you were the self-proclaimed goddess of flash. Where is your Shunpo now Shihoin Yoruichi?" Soifon taunted.

_It's because I don't want to hurt you, _Yoruichi thought to herself as she looked at Soifon with anguished eyes. _Bee…what's happened to you? Why don't you remember me? Soifon, _Yoruichi started to tear up.

"You're slow!" Soifon said and struck towards Yoruichi's stomach.

_I'm sorry Soifon. I don't know what's happened to you, but you leave me no choice. _"Shunko!" The Hakuda and Kido mixed technique formed around Yoruichi and pushed Soifon away from her. Yoruichi's eyes glowed white in the moonlight and her orange overcoat was blown completely off her torso. The tip of Suzumebachi chipped from the impact

"I don't know what's happened to you and I still don't want to hurt you Soifon, but I won't let you kill me either!" Yoruichi shouted. "This is for your own good Soifon, I'm sorry." Yoruichi apologized and attacked, but that's when things turned even worse for Yoruichi. As she struck forward a crimson shield blocked the strike. "This technique…" Yoruichi watched as she shield shattered from the impact of her fist and stared at the person between her and Soifon: Urahara Kisuke.

"I'll take things from here. Your job is done, you managed to track her down and hold her. Shukuro says he'll see you back at the hideout," Urahara told Soifon.

"Understood," Soifon left.

"Soifon, wait!"

"She's under no obligation to listen to you and neither am I. I'm surprised Yoruichi, if Tsukishima hadn't had Soifon and Hirako's group with him I wouldn't have believed you could turn traitor," Urahara told her.

"Kisuke what the hell are you talking about?" Yoruichi shouted shocked to hear the shopkeeper's serious voice.

"You can't play dumb with me Yoruichi, it won't work. Scream, Benihime," Urahara attacked Yoruichi with the slicing attack from off his Zanpakuto towards the former squad captain. Yoruichi deftly dodged out of the way. "Hado 54: Haien!" Yoruichi dodged the Kido. Urahara attacked her with his beam attack again. She dodged.

_Even Kisuke? What do I do? Ever since he became a captain, except when it came to speed and Hakuda, Kisuke's always had the upper hand against me. _Yoruichi stated.

"What's the matter? Don't you want to fight back?" Urahara asked. "No, I suppose not. Like me you never take anything seriously, but…against someone like you, I can't afford to hold back." Urahara's blade began to glow.

"Kisuke, don't do it!" Yoruichi shouted.

Urahara's blade stopped glowing. "You really don't want to fight me do you?" Urahara asked her.

"Of course not you…well I guess you don't know that anymore," Yoruichi told him.

"Then, I will spare you, but…instead of dying by my hand, you will run. Run away Shihoin Yoruichi and never return. Bring a message to Lelouch and Ukitake. Tell them the time for repentance has come," Urahara said gravely.

Yoruichi ran away. She ran and she headed west until she was completely alone. Then, from her cleavage, she pulled out a golden plastic wristband. Holding back tears she hit the transceiver button. "Zero, this is gold. I need pickup…there's been…complications regarding the incident surrounding Ginjo."

Yoruichi was only waiting a few minutes before a Senkaimon opened complete with Hell Butterfly. With a heavy heart, she walked through it to go to the Soul Society.

Without Yoruichi to interfere, and Urahara, the Visoreds, and Soifon under his control, Ginjo felt unstoppable. There was no one to stand in the way of completing phase 3 of Tsukishima and Keigo's plan. While Ichigo slept soundly, completely unaware as to the goings on out in Karakura Town, Tsukishima, cloaked using a Bakudo 26, cast by Vera, snuck into the humble abodes of Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Tatsuki and used his fullbring on each and every one of them, and Yoshino. So as not to alarm Ichigo, at least not yet, Tsukishima left his house alone.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

Ichigo woke up that morning, yawned and stretched, did his usual morning routine and headed off to school. Since his dad wasn't comfortable with him driving in winter Ichigo took a public bus to get closer to his high school and then walked the rest of the way. It had been a good morning for Ichigo. His dad hadn't assaulted him, he didn't have to stop any sort of crime on the way to school and despite the cold temperature there was no sign of precipitation.

Of course, the sunny weather was in stark contrast to the thunderous storm Ichigo would be forced to endure over the course of the rest of the day. Things went wrong fast the moment he got in the building and visited his locker. All of his friends, except for Mizuiro, were absent. There was no word no warning and when Ichigo asked Mizuiro about Vera before class he acted like he didn't know her or Rukia, which only could mean that they had gone back to the Soul Society, or rather that's what Ichigo was forced to deduce.

When Ichigo asked about Keigo, Mizuiro said he hadn't heard a thing.

In reality, Rukia, Vera and Kendra's involvement in the world of the living had been shut off. Of course, they weren't the only ones. And that revelation would press the button in Ichigo's mind that was labeled 'panic'. Ochi Misato, the teacher that normally substituted for Soifon the very few times she was out, walked in with lesson plans. Nothing out of the oridinary, except Soifon rarely ever took time off and without Tatsuki here to ask on his behalf and no one else willing to stand up and ask, Ichigo left it to himself to ask before Ochi-sensei started the lecture.

"Yes, Kurosaki-san?" Misato asked.

"Pardon me, Ochi-sensei, but, where's Fong-sensei, did she say anything?" Ichigo asked.

"Who?" Ochi-sensei answered.

This was new. Even when Soifon had been absent, or so he heard from Mizuiro and Keigo during the time Ichigo went to rescue Orihime, Soifon's excuse was that she had a personal emergency to attend to. The fact that Ochi-sensei now didn't even know who Soifon was bothered Ichigo immensely. Ichigo resisted the urge to lash out. Whatever had happened there would probably be an explanation in a a couple of days.

However, his troubled state was obvious to Ochi-sensei. "Ichigo if there's a problem, maybe you should go to the nurse's office."

"Uh…n-no, th-that's okay. N-nevermind, forget I said anything," Ichigo sat in his seat and waited patiently for the lunch bell to ring.

Ichigo had absolutely no idea what he was in for. His day was already getting progressively worse when none of his friends were answering their cellphones. Unbeknowst to him, Ginjo had taken everyone's cell phones and confiscated them while they were unconscious, giving them different cellphones so that Ichigo would never get in contact with them. Keigo had everyone's numbers listed on his cellphone and he knew enough not to answer Ichigo's number.

To make matters worse, Mizuiro had told Ichigo that Ochi-sensei had always been their teacher. At the end of his school day Ichigo just wanted to get home and figure things out using the brain his genetics had bestowed upon him. Ichigo never bothered to add Urahara to his list of contacts and he knew that he could find the man's business card on his desk somewhere.

After walking in the door, Ichigo dashed upstairs entered his bedroom and paced the floor trying to think of what the problem could be. After a few minutes of coming up with nothing, he dialed for Urahara.

"We're sorry, the number you have dialed is currently not in service."

Ichigo dropped his cellphone and stared at the wall. This was starting to get weird. Ichigo's panic button had already been pressed and the meter that would send him into a full blown terrified and anguish mode was slowly rising. As he stood there with a blank stare his phone buzzed. It was a text message from Keigo. Ichigo dropped to his knees and let out a deep breath. However, the message was not what he expected at all.

Keigo: Meet me at Mashiba Park, I'll explain what's going on ~ Keigo.

_How in the hell would Keigo know anything? _Ichigo asked himself. _If this is a prank it's not a very funny one. _

"Onii-chan where are you going?" Yuzu asked him.

"Out," Ichigo answered.

"Out where?" Yuzu asked innocently.

"It's nothing for you to worry about," Ichigo said and opened and closed the door, leaving Yuzu to her worries. He slipped on his dark blue jacket that he had been carrying over his shoulder before stepping outside and headed northeast. The weather had gotten colder since this morning and the sky had gotten dreary. Fog was also beginning to settle over the quiet little town. Ichigo made it to the park roughly thirty minutes later. He knew Keigo had a small amount of reiatsu, since the kid had once seen him in soul form and honed in on it. He found Keigo in the woods near the park, waiting for him. Keigo was dressed in his school uniform, same as Ichigo. He was dressed in a blue jacket, like Ichigo's. The only difference between them was the guitar case leaning on Keigo's leg. The chilling winter wind blew through the air.

"Keigo, what's going on?" Ichigo asked him.

"Ichigo, did you know that there's another Substitute Soul Reaper that exists, besides yourself?" Keigo asked.

Ichigo's reaction was a shocked expression at first, but he switched it as quickly as he could to something more joking. "Is this some new game you invented Keigo?"

"No more games!" Keigo shouted. Ichigo's expression turned serious to match Keigo's. "No more games, no more lies and no more shutting me out of the loop Ichigo! I've had it! You always shunned me, dissed me and took me for granted. I know about it all Ichigo. I know about everything you've done, all of your adventures. You can't hide the truth from me any longer! I'll prove to you that I'm not lying," Keigo ripped the guitar out of its case and played one note as he strummed the guitar. "Greatest Guitar Ever!" The guitar transformed into Keigo's fullbring. Ichigo's expression was once again that of pure shock.

"Okay so you know, now what's this about another Substitute Soul Reaper?" Ichigo asked. Seeing Keigo use a strange power was proof enough for him that arguing would be pointless. Right now, until he could know more, right now, he'd just have to listen to Keigo.

"Didn't Ukitake tell you when you got your combat pass?" Keigo asked. "He told you that laws were created because other people like you were deemed useful and given the pass that you use to transform. Your predecessor, the man I've been helping these past few weeks, his name is Ginjo Kugo. However, this is a lie. You get your pass regardless of whether you're useful or not. Your pass is meant to monitor and track your spiritual pressure Ichigo. It's meant to keep you weak whenever you are not in Soul Form."

"A fat load of good it did me when my hollow took command of me," Ichigo bit back.

"That's not the Soul Society's fault. That was yours according to Ginjo, but what is their fault is this scheme they've cooked up. They say they'll help you and be your allies, but are they really someone you can trust?"

Ichigo, with the bad mood he was already in and now Keigo bad mouthing the Soul Society ran towards Keigo and lifted him up by his shirt. "Take it back! Everyone in the Soul Society is an ally that I've helped and has helped me. How dare you even suggest such a thing."

Keigo remained as stoic as ever "They came at you with lethal force when you transformed into a monster. If you're not with them you're against them Ichigo, just like Ginjo. You're not an ally, your a temporary useful servant that's all they see you as, nothing more."

Ichigo punched Keigo in the face and let the boy stagger back. "What exactly is it you want Keigo?"

"I called you out here because Ginjo and I have a question for you: will you join us?"

"Join you in what exactly?" Ichigo asked.

"We want to kill the man that came up with this twisted Substitute Soul Reaper scheme and the man that ultimately betrayed Ginjo: Ukitake Jushiro."

In seconds Ichigo's badge was in his hands, thrust into his body and his blade was drawn, aimed at Keigo. "Do you really think I'd agree to something like that? You said you'd explain what's going on. Where are Tatsuki and the others?"

"All of our friends are here Ichigo," Keigo said. "Hey guys, Ichigo's looking for you!" he called out.

From around Ichigo out of the forest came Tatsuki, Chad, Orihime, Uryu and Yoshino.

"You guys all agreed to this? Do you guys think of what you're doing? Ukitake's the second most reasonable captain in the Gotei following Lelouch and now you all want to kill him? What the hell's the matter with you? Please tell me this is just some sick joke!"

"Of course they agreed to it," A voice said from behind Ichigo. The teen turned to see Tsukishima looking at him with a calm, serene smile, "because I told them to."

Ichigo scowled at Tsukishima. "What the hell are you playing at?"

"They have all awakened to their true memories and now they'll do anything I tell them. Isn't that right?"

"Hai, sensei," Tatsuki answered.

"Affirmative," Uryu answered.

"Yes," Yoshino nodded.

Chad nodded silently.

"I will do anything for Shukuro," Orihime answered.

The sensation of discomfort running up Ichigo's spine was like a very large tarantula with feathers attached to its legs was walking up his back. Ichigo looked at his friends and saw how all of them seemed to be against him. "Wh-what are you all saying? We don't even know this guy!"

"What? How dare you!" Tatsuki shouted at him. "How could you have forgotten Tsukishima-san? He came with us to the Soul Society to save Rukia. He came with us to Hueco Mundo to save Orihime. He was there to comfort Orihime and me when you were turned to stone. Tsukishima…Tsukishima was even the one who helped you rescue Yuzu! How could you stand there and pretend to forget our greatest and best friend like that?"

"B-but I…"

Tsukishima smiled softly. "It's fine really, after all, Kurosaki-san has always been jealous of me. He was even jealous of me when you and I started going out, remember Orihime-chan?"

Orihime blushed, "H-hai."

Orihime's single word answer reverberated in Ichigo's mind like a bell atop a chapel. He could stand his friends being mistaken and this could all be some big prank gone too far, but he knew one thing. He knew that Orihime's feelings for him were for him and him alone. The very idea that Orihime had been manipulated into thinking her feelings were for someone else meant that this was all real and that made Ichigo very, very angry. To lie to his face about a mistaken event could be rehearsed, but feelings, pure sincere feelings like Orihime's love for him could not be trampled upon and he had come to love and protect her the same way he loved and protected his sister if not more, no it was more. Tsukishima had not tapped Ichigo's berserk button. Tsukishima had taken a nuclear warhead the size of Pendragon to it. Ichigo was pissed off. He saw red. One thought was in his mind right now: kill Tsukishima.

"Getsuga…TENSHO!" Ichigo roared at the top of his lungs and blasted the fierce energy beam at Tsukishima. In the blink of an eye Tatsuki was in between Ichigo and Tsukishima utilizing her final form.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tatsuki shouted at him.

"Me? You're the one defending a stranger!" Ichigo shouted.

"You can't honestly tell me you don't remember Tsukishima. He's always been there for us Ichigo. For fuck's sake he was at your mother's funeral!"

Ichigo scowled deeper. There was now no word in the dictionary to describe his level of hatred and anger in his heart right now. To him, Tsukishima needed to die and quickly. "Tatsuki! Move! Now!"

"No. I won't let you hurt Tsukishima."

"Dammit Tatsuki this is not a request! I'm telling you to move now!" Ichigo said and held his sword arm out straight and placed his left hand on his right elbow. "Or I swear, I will fight you!"

"Us," Chad said getting in the way.

Ichigo couldn't be afraid. His reiatsu surged. He could call Bankai at any moment, but the thought of using that on his friends just to get them to see reason…he was hesitant to go that far. To make matters worse this was not their fault.

"Ichigo are you betraying us?" Keigo asked.

"It's all right," Tsukishima stated with that same smile that was like a flag flapped in front of a stir crazed bull, "Ichigo has always been a regular dog of the empire, metaphorically speaking of course."

That did it. "I'll show you…dog of the empire," Ichigo said an surged his reiatsu. "BAAANKAAAAI!" For the first time since getting his upgrade from his hollow, Ichigo went into Bankai. He was deeply hurt that it was under these kinds of circumstances. In his new Bankai state, gloves had been added to Ichigo's Bankai's form, which meant approximately 1.1 more times reiatsu than he normally had in Bankai, even with his hollow already doubling his powers with the power he had put into Ichigo's body to begin with. Besides just the gloves, Ichigo also had longer coat tails, adding another 8.5 percent increase to his reiatsu. Also his blade had three prostrusions along the blunt end of the blade near the tip of the sword, which seemed to have increased in length by a few decameters.

"You really are…a stubborn fool," Tatsuki said and attacked Ichigo with a fierce, fire imbued punch. Ichigo blocked without even moving and clamped down his gloved arm on Tatsuki's leg, completely putting out her flames.

"I'm sorry Tatsuki. I really…don't want to fight you," Ichigo said with downcast eyes. With an anguished expression Ichigo threw Tatsuki towards a tree. Chad followed Tatsuki's lead and attacked Ichigo with a blast from Brazo Derecha Del Gigante. Ichigo imbued his blade with Getsuga and let the attack impact on the blade. Then, with closed eyes, he got within striking distance of Chad and delivered a regretful blow to the side of Chad's neck to knock the titanic half-Hispanic out cold. Ichigo turned towards Tsukishima, but the book reader was further down the road.

"My, my, you've gotten stronger," Tsukishima smiled, further pissing Ichigo off.

Ichigo, far beyond reason and understanding, charged, ready to impale Tsukishima with his blade. However, before he could get anywhere near the book reader Ichigo soon found himself flying upside down, or what he perceived to be such.

"Ora, I thought we taught you better than this," Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Shinji's voice.

"Hirako…not you too," Ichigo looked at the blonde with anguished eyes.

"Ichigo, I always thought friendship and understanding was your forte, but I guess I was mistaken. I don't know what Tsukishima's done to deserve your hate, but he's a close friend I can't let you go at with that kind of force," Shinji told him.

"I don't want to fight you Hirako, move!" Ichigo shouted.

"Yeah, like you'd even get a scratch on me with your senses inverted like that," Shinji said twirling Sakanade in his hand. "Ichigo, we owe Tsukshima our lives and that's a lot more than Ukitake or any of the other Soul Reapers ever did."

"What about Lelouch?" Ichigo shouted.

"Who the captain of squad 10? What about him?" Shinji asked. "Sure he's a great strategist, but what of it?"

Ichigo was speechless. How could Shinji forget all of the good Lelouch had done? Ichigo was about to open his mouth in response when an angry shout came from behind him. "KUROSAKI ICHIGO!" Ichigo turned to see Soifon standing behind him.

"F-Fong-sensei?" Ichigo looked at her with bewildered eyes.

"I don't know what your problem is, but no one, but NO ONE attacks Shukuro!" she shouted.

_What's going on? From the sound of it…it's almost like she doesn't even know who Yoruichi-san is. _

"There are some things that cannot be forgiven, Kurosaki," Soifon told him, "You were my favorite student when it came to your martial arts training, but…I will not let an intent to inflict lethal harm on Shukuro go unchecked!"

While Ichigo was confronted by his former allies, or rather he was former to them, Tsukishima stood by Keigo. "How long do you think it'll take before he snaps?" Keigo asked.

"I'd say—"

Tsukishima was cut off by Ichigo suddenly, somehow, breaking past Soifon and Shinji and making a beeline for Keigo, grabbing him, pinning him against a tree and putting his blade to his throat. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR FRIENDS?"

"I didn't do anything," Keigo said, "It was all Tsukishima." The blade was pressed in closer almost cutting into Keigo's skin. Keigo decided not to beat around the bush. "We replaced their memories to get them to our cause. We, that is to say Tsukishima, Ginjo and me, knew none of you would ever agree to this of your own accord. We also thought that you would resist even if we did replace your memories. If you want to end the pain Ichigo you just have to surrender yourself to us. We'll make all the pain go away.

"What gives you the right?" Ichigo glared.

"You haven't heard Ginjo's story. He was betrayed Ichigo. The Soul Society betrayed him. His mother and one of their own were in danger and they didn't lift a finger to help. Ginjo was shot. He still has the scar," Keigo told him, "They didn't even offer condolences afterwards."

"That doesn't even come close to justifying any of this!"

"How does it feel to be the unfavorite Ichigo? All of our friends want nothing to do with you if you won't help us kill Ukitake," Keigo told him.

"Keigo this blade is inches from taking your head off your shoulders," Ichigo told him.

"Orihime will just reattach it with her power and besides, you would never hurt me even as I'm talking to you. I'm your friend and as long as I am that to you, you would never use lethal force against me. Isn't that right Ichigo?"

Ichigo let go of Keigo. Keigo was right. Ichigo would never use lethal force on a friend. Tatsuki walked up behind him. "Ichigo, please calm down. All can be forgiven if you apologize to Tsukishima-san. He's an understanding person, you know that."

"Kurosaki-kun, please make amends with Shukuro…I…I don't want to see you two fighting," Orihime told him.

"Ichigo," Chad walked up, "apologize to Tsukishima-san. We don't want to fight you either."

"Come on Ichigo," Tatsuki told him.

"Ichigo," Chad called to him.

"Kurosaki-kun."

"Ichigo,"

"Ichigo,"

"Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo was starting to get worked up. His rage was starting to crack and his resolve wavering. The tip of his blade hit the dirt, still held in his head.

"Ichigo?" Tatsuki called to him confused.

Ichigo stared at the ground, making his expression unreadable. However, it was obvious when tears dripped from his eyes. "I…thought…our bonds would last forever…that we'd always…be f-friends. On the same side, share the same values, fight the same fights. I didn't think…our friendship could be shattered so easily." Ichigo said and vanished through one use of Shunpo.

"Ah, Ichigo," Tatsuki reached towards where he had been.

Keigo rubbed his neck, "Let him go," he said, "Orihime, can I get some first aid?"

"Un," Orihime went over to use her Soten Kisshun on Keigo.

Ichigo went to the old abandoned railway station in Karakura Town. He figured he could be alone here. Invisible or not, he didn't want anyone around to see him in such a pathetic state. Ichigo stood next to the closest indented corner and stuck his blade firmly in the ground and hunched over it, sniveling, trying not to break out into full blown bawling.

"Hurts doesn't it?" a voice called to him. "It's like a void in your heart carved so deep, you feel as if your heart needs to be several times its size for there to be anything left of it."

Ichigo recognized the voice and turned away from his blade, but still gripping it. He saw a woman in a black, sleeveless Shihakusho with furred sleeves attached for warmth. She had dark skin and long purple hair. "Y-Yoruichi?"

"You okay?" she asked him.

He shook his head and turned back to his blade. "N-no…th-there's no way you're here…to check up on me."

"Can't I be? I lost someone very precious to me and I'm not allowed to seek another grieving heart in order to feel the slightest bit better?" Yoruichi asked. Ichigo turned back to look at her. "I wasn't attacked. I'm on your side, Ichigo."

"Y-Yoruichi," Tears were starting to go down Ichigo's face freely. The nubile woman spread out her arms to him.

"I'll comfort you, Ichigo." she told him.

Taking her words at face value, finding that the alternative would make him far too depressed Ichigo let his blade fall to the floor and ran towards Yoruichi and hugged her. She made him feel safe, holding him to her and pressing his head against her bosom. "Yoruichi."

"Shhh, it's okay," she told him. "Cry if you need to. I'm right here. My bosom is your pillow."

And cry he did. Ichigo wailed like he was back in elementary school having gotten his butt kicked by Tatsuki at martial arts practice. Yoruichi stood there and let him empty himself of tears.

"We're going to get them all back Ichigo," Yoruichi told him. "I promise you, we will get them all back."

Ichigo continued to cry until he was done and then he and Yoruichi let go of each other and he wiped his eyes. "Thanks…Yoruichi."

"It's okay. Besides," she pointed behind Ichigo, "We have the ultimate weapon to get your friends back."

Ichigo turned around and gasped. Standing before him was a figure with short black hair, violet eyes and wearing a captain's haori with a dark green inside fold. "Hey."

Ichigo's surprise turned into a smile as he was so happy that if anyone had to have been behind him just now it was that particular person. "It's good to see you again, Lelouch."

"Same," Lelouch stated.

"So," Ichigo said, "What's the plan?"

"Before I answer that," Lelouch held up a finger, "Ichigo, we didn't tell you about Ginjo because we wanted you two to face off. What Keigo said to you about how you're just a servant to us…well he's half right. Substitute Soul Reapers are given their license as long as they prove useful to the Gotei, otherwise they are renegade traitors. The mistake of not telling Ginjo that Soul Reapers cannot enter living world affairs caused his turn, but you already know that, don't you?"

Ichigo scowled, "I see, then it's like I said before, it doesn't come close to justifying his reasons. Even if Ginjo hadn't set up this whole scheme and Keigo hadn't joined up with them and all this chaos hadn't started, I'd still be on the side of the Gotei."

"Explain, let me hear your words verbatim," Lelouch said putting his thumb and forefinger to his chin.

"Even if I had no family ties, even if I wasn't as closely connected with some of the higher ups like you and Hisana I would still fight for the Gotei because it was thanks to you all and Rukia too," Ichigo with tremendous effort and focus called for Tensa Zangetsu and managed to telekinetically call it to his hand. He held it out in front of him parallel to the ground, "That I gained the power to protect what it is I want to protect."

"And that is?"

"My friends and my family. As long as I have that power and as long as you are not responsible for taking away my power unless even I can agree that it's my own fault for the loss of my power, I will never betray the Gotei, no matter what. I owe you guys a lot. I am your ally forever more. I am a friend to you, to Hisana, to Kaien, Kenpachi, Stefan, Rukia, Kukaku, everyone. To everyone that considers me their ally, I am there's as well." Ichigo held his sword upside down in front of Lelouch. "That bond will never be broken."

Lelouch reached out and gripped the base of Ichigo's blade's handle. "Well said, my young protégé," Lelouch said and let go letting his cape flap in the breeze of winter air. He slung his sword over his back to activate his Shikai and then went into Bankai. He'd need it at one fifth his power for the plan he had in mind. In fact, he thought he may need Gentei Kaijo as well so he had applied for it ahead of time. The moment he needed it, if he needed it, the limit would be removed. "Now," Lelouch said holding his cape up by his helmet, "Let's go save your friends. Let us go and destroy Tsukishima and Ginjo!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Pinkie: The YoruSoi fandom is going to kill you for this. Me: Let them try, besides you and I both can figure how this has to end anyway. Pinkie: OFF WITH HIS HEAD! Me: Well, not exactly, but you get the general idea. Pinkie: So is Urahara really brainwashed or is he faking it? Me: Wouldn't you like to know? Pinkie: You are a troll. Me: Thank you, come again. I learned from the best. Pinkie: You mean Kubo? Me: No Brian Clevenger and George Lucas. YES Kubo! Pinkie: Just how much do you enjoy torturing your readers? Me: Far too much. Anyway next chapter will hopefully be the last chapter of the Fullbringer arc and we can move into something much more interesting. Pinkie: *gasp* You mean— Me: abitabitarupgah Don't spoil it for the people that don't read the news letters. Pinkie: Wow, trollers gonna troll huh? Me: Yes. So if you want to know what crazy arc I'm up to and see the conclusion of this little nightmarish arc. You'll have to tune in upon the release of the next chapter of Soul Chess).**


	119. Lelouch Vs Fullbringers

**(A/N: Hello Dear readers. Miss me? Sorry for the wait. This week was a KILLER I tell you. So now that I have some time to myself it's time to finish this arc. HERE WE GO! Pinkie: We'd like to thank CalamitasWrath for his contribution regarding the conversation between Eien Tamashi and Lelouch early on in the chapter).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

**Yesterday**

**10:30pm**

Yoruichi stumbled through the Senkaimon. She was staggering with a limp and confused, mortified eyes. Her lifelong partner and lover Soifon didn't remember who she was and not like it was an act either. The person she cared about in her long afterlife more than anyone else had been stolen away from her, brainwashed to a point that Yoruichi couldn't reach. It crushed Yoruichi's heart and wounded her emotionally, carving into her very soul and breaking her inside. She wanted to cry, but she needed someone to comfort her if she was going to break down.

Yoruichi stumbled towards the Seireitei, eyes still dead, walking with instinct. Her body knew her destination: 10th division. Upon wobbling into the division she wandered right into Kukau's sights. The Shiba woman had come out into the night air for a smoke. Not seeing her friend herself from her angle Yoruichi, tired and drained fell forward.

With a single flash step Kukaku kept her friend from hitting the ground. "Easy Yoruichi, I got you." She told the dark skinned former captain. Kukaku could sense that, physically, Yoruichi was not suffering, so logic and reasoning pointed to a much more sinister cause to her current state of affairs. She hoisted her friend's arm over her shoulder and wrapped her arm around Yoruichi's back for support, grabbing Yoruichi's other hand to keep her from falling over. "I'll get you to Lelouch. Whatever's going on I have a feeling he can help you out."

Kukaku brought her traumatized friend to Lelouch's office. By this point Yoruichi was getting over the shock and now starting to break down. Yoruichi walked into the middle of Lelouch's office in a daze. "Did she come here alone?" Lelouch asked Kukaku.

"Seems that way," Kukaku said with a concerned nod. "Mental and emotional scars are your business Lelouch. If you find out what's going on, I'd appreciate a heads up though. Yoruichi's one of the only real friends I have in this world."

"Don't worry," Lelouch responded with a serious nod, "She's in good hands."

"I know," Kukaku said and walked away to go back outside and resume her nightly smoke.

Lelouch walked back around to stand in front of the yellow-eyed former noble and was about to say something when he saw the tears in Yoruichi's eyes. They began to trickle down her cheeks and she sniffed once or twice before grabbing Lelouch forcefully, pulling him to her and sobbing into his chest. This wasn't a howl or a wail, but a true brokenhearted, unusually somber sob. It was the kind often mistaken for laughter due to its pitch and speed. Lelouch comforted his longtime friend until she calmed down. He'd never seen Yoruichi like this. Whatever had happened had to have been very tragic. He did his best not to get excited or anxious. He knew this had to do with the fullbringer mission. He could bet his soul on it. However, he was not absolutely certain what had brought Yoruichi to this state. He could think of several things and none of them were very pleasant.

Yoruichi cried for a good fifteen minutes before she returned to just being silent and went limp and into her own little universe. Lelouch sat her down on his couch and draped a blanket around her and gave her some hot tea. He sat on the recliner and moved it next to the couch until Yoruichi snapped out of it, looking at her eyes, waiting for her to come back to her senses. He sat there in silence with nothing but the clock ticking as he stared at Yoruichi, watching and waiting. Eventually she did finally come out of it and took a big slurp of her tea. She still looked very distressed though.

"You seem a little okay now, you want to tell me what happened?" Lelouch asked her.

"Soifon she…something happened to her. She…she no longer remembers me," Yoruichi stated.

_Tsukishima…that bastard, _Lelouch knew of every last fullbringer and all of their powers ever since Vera gave him the report when she got it from Kendra who got it from Keigo. From Yoruichi's one statement Lelouch could formulate the rest of the situation in his head. Between the fact that Vera hadn't contacted him since yesterday, Soifon being affected by Tsukishima's fullbring and the reports he had received prior to this point from Vera, it was obvious to him what had happened. Well almost everything. "How did you get here?"

"The naturally occurring Senkaimon in Karakura Town," Yoruichi asked.

"Karakura Town has one of those?" Naturally occurring Senkaimons were a rare phenomenon only existing in one in every 250 worlds. The fact that Earth not only had a naturally occurring Senkaimon, but that it was in Japan and on Earth no less was a fact Lelouch didn't know about.

"Only Kisuke and I know about it," Yoruichi stated.

At the mention of Urahara's name, Lelouch asked, "Did you encounter him before coming here?"

"He…also perceives me as an enemy," Yoruichi said sadly.

"What did he say to you before you came here? Anything?" It was almost as if Lelouch was expecting Urahara to deliver a message.

Yoruichi picked up on that and looked at Lelouch, "Ah, he did tell me to tell you that the time for repentance has come."

Lelouch perked up at hearing that and then smiled as he ran his hands through his hair. "I see, I think I understand the situation a little more now."

"You do?" Yoruichi was confused.

"I'll file to depart for Karakura Town immediately. I want you to eat something, get some rest and we'll ship out tomorrow. Meanwhile I'm going to ask Nemu to monitor Kurosaki Ichigo's movements starting at 9am tomorrow morning. I'll have a better understanding of the situation with that information at my disposal."

A normal person would question Lelouch's antics, but Yoruichi knew Lelouch well enough that mostly everything he did somehow led to some ingenious plot in the end. She did as she was told and by 2pm, she and Lelouch were ready to depart.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

**4pm**

**Sarukami City**

Ichigo, Yoruichi and Lelouch marched through Karakura Town at a slow pace so that they could conserve energy and have a chat about the situation while they made their way towards the manor of the Fullbringers. The sky was turning gray and thunder was booming every other minute.

"Are you sure we're going to be able to take them all with just the three of us?" Ichigo asked.

"We'll be fine," Lelouch stated, "I have reinforcements on the way. Since I'm already in charge of the situation with Ginjo getting permission to come here was simple. However, for those I asked to accompany me it'll take a little longer. Nevertheless time is of the essence we cannot wait for them. Besides, we'll be fine for the early rounds," Lelouch smirked and glanced back at Ichigo and Yoruichi, "I have a secret weapon."

"You mean that thing Gin said you had that let you beat Aizen?" Ichigo asked. Yoruichi was caught off guard knowing next to nothing about this ability.

"I see, so Gin blathered did he?" Lelouch said wryly.

"He didn't say much," Ichigo stated, "All we heard was that you had a special ability to control people that works on only one person and only once on that person?"

"Gin said that?" Lelouch looked at Ichigo with a serious look. Part of that was a huge lie, but Lelouch wasn't about to reveal that.

Ichigo scratched his head, "Well Kukaku mentioned the inability to use it more than once. Gin had formulated Eien Tamashi might use it on me while you two were separated." Which she did of course, but Ichigo had no memory of that.

"I see, is there anyone currently under Tsukishima's control that was at that meeting?" Lelouch asked.

Ichigo scratched his head, "Just Rukia and Tatsuki I think, though both of us also did see you use it on Aizen."

"I see, if that's the case then Tsukishima knows I have that power," Lelouch stopped talking and simply began to think. _And if I take the potential of Giriko's fullbring into consideration I have to plan ahead. _Lelouch looked around and tried to locate a polished surface as quickly as humanly possible. He managed to find a silver car parked outside a home. He then proceeded to take his contact lens pack out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Yoruichi asked.

"In order to keep my Geass, the power you were told about Ichigo, from being permanently active, I wear special contacts to keep me from accidentally geassing someone I don't want geassed," Lelouch stated.

"Sounds like you made a booboo at one point," Yoruichi said, but the joyous demeanor of her statement earned her a demonic glare from Lelouch. Yoruichi was shocked by the glare, wondering just how bad he must've screwed up. "Sorry, didn't mean to offend you."

Lelouch turned around and removed one contact. "Normally I simply remove my lenses and activate the geass with a simple tug and removal, like you saw me do with Aizen. However, one of the fulbringers can make so that I'll immolate the moment I attempt to remove said contact lenses. If I do things this way, I just have to be careful, but I can make it so that I catch the fullbringers off guard. All I ask, Yoruichi, is that you don't look at me directly so long as I have my lenses out, I don't want to Geass you by mistake."

"Just what's the worst that can happen?" Yoruichi did not seem to understand the limits of Lelouch's power.

"The worst that can happen?" Lelouch stared at the ground, both lenses now out, case gripped in his palm, "I lost someone very important to me because of 'the worst that can happen'. It happened when I was young and stupid."

"But—" Yoruichi was about to say something, but Ichigo cut her off with an arm gesture to push her back.

"Don't," he told her, "When Lelouch is ready to talk about it, he'll talk about it. We can't just go stomping on his feelings without covering them in dirt. If Lelouch eventually wants to tell us that's when he should tell us, not before. Until that time comes we shouldn't force him to relive such a painful memory."

Lelouch's grip loosened and he felt a little better. "Thanks Ichigo."

"No problem," Ichigo said.

Lelouch put away his case and then loomed over the surface of the car. He was confused as he stared at his reflection. "Ichigo, come here for a second," he waved the teen over.

"What's the matter?" Ichigo asked.

Look at my reflection," Lelouch said still staring at the car, "Do you see anything unnatural reflected in my eyes?"

Ichigo was confused as to Lelouch's question. "Like what?"

"Like a glowing symbol of some sort, the same symbol on the back of my gloves and cape," Lelouch stated. He was still in Bankai after all.

Ichigo looked at the back at Lelouch's cape then at his reflection. He couldn't really tell, the car wasn't the best of reflection. "Look me in the eye, I'll get a better visual." Ichigo requested. Lelouch did so

Ichigo stared for a few moments and then shook his head, "No, I don't see anything."

Lelouch panicked a little. There were several dire possibilities in his head right now, none of them good. Lelouch reached into his pocket and whipped out the lens case. The lenses were in there. So then what was going on?

_**I guess this means you've reached the final statge**__, _Eien Tamashi told Lelouch.

_Final stage of what? _Lelouch asked.

_**Geass, **_Eien Tamashi answered.

_How would you know anything about the Geass anymore than I would? _Lelouch asked.

_**As a spirit, yours no less, it is my very nature to understand the full extent of all of your powers, powers even you do not fully understand yourself. Did you think having a permanently active Geass was the final stage of one's Geass? **_Eien Tamashi asked. _**It's actually only the second. **_

_The…second? _Lelouch was confused.

_**There are four stages of Geass: Reception, Incontinence, Duplication, Mastery. The first and second stages should be obvious: the obtaining of one's geass and that infamous time when it becomes permanently active. The third stage is achieved when the geass emblem is reflected in both eyes. And then, over time, the Geass reaches its final phase: mastery, in which the Geass becomes effective in the same manner as it was the first time, but with the added effect that the wielder now has the ability to accept an immortal code from a giver of the Geass itself. **_

_But how did I reach that final stage? You said I wouldn't age a day until after I slew my other self._

_**It has nothing to do with your biological clock Lelouch. **_Eien Tamashi explained and then sighed. _**Allow me to lay things out on the table for you. Do you remember when you grabbed CC when she paralyzed Suzaku at Narita? **_

_Yes. _

_**It was in that moment that you created a psychic link between you two, in other words, you created a minimal, negligible amount of spiritual power in your body, which you took from CC. In other words the moment you grabbed her was the moment you created our eventual union and gave birth to my consciousness. **_

_Huh?_

_**Did you think that being born and dying with one's Soul Reaper was restricted only to after death? **_Eien Tamashi asked. _**While a normal human can never become an actual Soul Reaper, the basis for the creation of one is inherent within all souls that will have spiritual power either upon death or during their life. However, your power was so minimal that you wouldn't have been able to see even the weakest spirit and hollows would never have found you. However, I was there, and at the time I was just a small fragment from CC's soul that had entered yours and now mingling with your future symbiotic partner. **_

Lelouch had a thought and gasped, wondering if he could predict Eien Tamashi's next statements, _So then when my Geass became incontinent…_

_**Yes, I had fully manifested as a consciousness deep inside you and lay dormant deep within your soul until such a time came that I would be needed. I was still asleep, but my body manifested and surged. After the surge well…I'm sorry.**_

Lelouch's only response was a simple: _I see._

_**When you Geassed the collective unconsciousness of mankind you used that small fragment of spiritual power within you and I was forced to give you what little power I had to make it possible for you to succeed. The strain on your body entered you into the third phase of Geass: Duplication. **_

_So why am I only now reaching mastery? It's been more than a century._

_**Normally your biological clock would've had to wear off the effects until I was in a deep slumber, which would've carried on until you reached your mid-thirties, but you died very young. Because of the temporal paradox it became nearly impossible for you to gain mastery any time soon. However, Muramasa fixed that arrangement.**_

Lelouch realized where this was going. _Of course, you and I separated._

_**Exactly. Under normal circumstances the Geass was yours and yours alone, even while materialized during your Bankai training I never had its power for my own, though I was immune to it since you and I shared a soul. However, upon forceful separation I gained its power and upon returning to your body I was granted access to freely manipulate the strain on process to bring to the final Geass stage. I didn't mean to frighten you though. I did plan on telling you eventually. **_

Lelouch brought his thumb and forefinger to his chin, _So this means I have to manually activate the Geass emblem correct?_

_**Yes and you can do it in either eye too thanks to the duplication process. **_Eien Tamashi stated.

_Does that mean I can use the Geass twice on the same person now if I use a different eye? _Lelouch asked.

_**That much I do not know. I know it won't work on Ichigo again though since you and I are now whole again and he's already been affected by it twice, once by me and once by you. **_

_I see, _Lelouch smirked, covering up his left eye with his hand. _Then this should prove interesting._

He ended his conversation with his Zanpakuto and continued his march with Ichigo and Yoruichi. "Let's pick up the pace, I have a plan and I'll explain on the way."

While Ichigo, Yoruichi and Lelouch made their way towards the Fullbringer's location, Tsukishima and the other fullbringers waited for them to come. They knew they would. Ginjo predicted that, given the memories Tsukishima had seen, that Lelouch's weird power would be used to overwrite his Book of the End. However, as Lelouch had predicted, Giriko was prepared to set his timer the moment they got visual of Lelouch.

For added fun, every last one of Tsukishima's brainwashed minions would fight Yoruichi and Ichigo. There was no chance of victory for the Soul Reapers. Once Lelouch and the others were down, they would take the captain's Zanpakuto and use it to create a Senkaimon and gain access to the Seireitei where they would go to the 13th Division and murder Ukitake Jushiro.

A clever plan, but flawed with the planning ahead Lelouch had done. Tsukishima, Ginjo, Keigo, and the other fullbringers were confident in the plan.

While the group waited for the enemy to arrive, Keigo was storing up on food, scarfing down Tsukishima's cooking as if he was trying to eat as much as humanly possible in a short amount of time. "Can't you eat like a normal human? That's disgusting!" Riruka chided as she stood over by the linen closet.

"Rf Ud. Ri ant rop eeing it," Keigo said with a chicken leg in his mouth.

"Ugh! Chew and swallow before you talk!" Riruka bitched at him. "That's repulsive."

Keigo did so and gulped down half a glass of water. "Sorry," he said and faced forward, "It's just, I know I'm going to have to confront Ichigo so I figured I should eat a lot. More energy means more fuel for me to use."

"You're just going to wind up with a stomach ache. Spiritual power doesn't work like that, baka," Riruka told him.

"It doesn't?" Keigo had no idea.

"This isn't anime. We don't get more energy from eating a lot of food, not prior to fighting anyway. Besides, we're humans not Soul Reapers. We don't have bottomless stomachs," Riruka told him.

"Awwwww," Keigo whined.

_Jeez, _Riruka looked to the side, _how is it I let him kiss me? He's a total dweeb and a dumbass. Baka._

Keigo stood up and stared at the ground, "It's scary going out there you know?"

Riruka looked at Keigo as he entered serious mode again. "Of course it's scary. This is going to be a life or death situation, you baka. How could you think otherwise?"

"No, I know that, but…I felt it when Ichigo came after me. He's really powerful," Riruka could see Keigo's hand shaking as he gripped the chair. "How can any of us stand up to someone like him? I mean…Ichigo won't hurt any of his friends. He won't kill them, but…does Ginjo even have the power to beat someone like Ichigo?"

"Baka! Ichigo won't get past Urahara or the Visoreds. We have the perfect defense. Even if he brings Yoruichi or that Lelouch guy Ginjo keeps mentioning we're fine," Riruka stated.

"Wait, Lelouch?" Because of the fact that Lelouch was in Karakura Town, anything regarding him was remembered by Keigo, which meant every instance he had been in class.

"He's the captain of squad ten apparently. He must've disguised himself as a normal student in your school," Riruka told him.

"I…yeah he did," Keigo's memory of Lelouch was limited. He remembered the black haired, purple eyed young looking man as being intelligent, crafty, and having worse attitude issues than Ichigo when it came to being social.

"Well he's not going to be able to do anything. Giriko's fullbring will take care of him the Visoreds will take care of Ichigo and Yoruichi and then we'll all take care of Ukitake," Riruka told him.

Keigo simply nodded his head, but as he thought about it he remembered the ire in Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo would not go down. Ichigo would never stop. He'd fight and he'd kill Tsukishima and Ginjo without question. What if that extended to every fullbringer accept him? Keigo feared. "Riruka!" Keigo suddenly grabbed her arms.

"Wh-what are you doing? Let go of me!" she raved.

"You need to promise me something," Keigo told her.

"I don't need to make any promises to a dweeb like you," Riruka frowned at him.

"Just listen to me okay!" Keigo exclaimed. Riruka shut her mouth. "I'm…scared. I know you're all confident that Ichigo won't win, but what if he does, Riruka? Just what if he does? He might hurt you and I don't want to lose you."

"What the hell would you have me do then?" Riruka was shocked by Keigo being so forward.

"I want you, if things look grim, I want you to grab my hand and we'll run. We'll run away together, change our names and live a new life elsewhere just the two of us," Keigo had to be out of his mind. That would never work.

Riruka pushed off him, "Baka," she blushed, "We'd never be able to pull that off. We don't have any money."

"We'll work something out," Keigo promised, "Look…Riruka, all I'm trying to say is that…when this is all over I want to come out of it alive and I would really like it…if you came out of it with me."

Riruka blushed harder than she ever had. No one, not a single person had ever said something so sweet to her. She turned to face Keigo, still red in the face. "Keigo," she walked towards him.

"I care about you Riruka. I really believe like you're 'the one'. I know that sounds cheesy, but I just really like you okay? I know you've gotten on my case and everything, but I've just been so attracted to you and you've always given me the time of day even if it's negative and I just…"

Riruka put a finger to his lips. Her eyes reflected how touched she was by Keigo's words. She was smiling and doing her best to keep control of her emotions. "Baka, I get it. Just shut up," Riruka told him. She walked into his intimate space and their lips met, tongues swirling about inside their mouths like gears turning on a machine. Keigo held onto Riruka's shoulders and then looked at her with a serious look. "No matter what happens, I just want you to know how I feel, even if you haven't come out and said you feel the same." Keigo pushed passed her and began to walk away to go get some last minute training in out back.

"Keigo wait I…" Riruka tried to call to him, but the words were stuck in her throat. She decided it was best not to instill false hope into him. After all, despite her confidence, Riruka was scared to. She knew anything could happen and that she might die. And for that much she didn't want to claim Keigo's heart and not let him move on if something did in fact happen. She just stood there for a moment, looking down. Then she picked up his plate, scraped the food into the garbage bin and dumped the plate into the sink before heading upstairs to peer out the window and wait for the arrival of the enemy.

It was a full half-hour before Lelouch, Yoruichi and Ichigo finally showed up and it wasn't a subtle approach either. Lelouch's first order of business: get everyone's attention and he knew exactly how to accomplish that.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Upon hearing the loud declaration Urahara leapt into action and used his blood mist shield to absorb the majority of the strike and then watched as Lelouch appeared, standing on air. Giriko set the condition of his watch. Within the next twenty minutes, if the tips of Lelouch's fingers came within five millimeters of his pupils the condition would be violated. That meant even to put his contact lenses back in, even if he had removed them before hand, would still activate the condition. They had him. Or so they thought. Lelouch was too far away for a good visual.

"My former allies, those of you who have been brainwashed by Tsukishima, I command you, fall asleep. You will fall asleep until I tap you with the pommel of my sealed Zanpakuto. Until then, go to sleep!" Lelouch commanded. Using only his right eye to activate the Geass, Lelouch locked in on every last member of Tsukishima's defense forces. The only people unaffected: Urahara, Shinji, Mashiro and Kensei.

Inside the building, Ginjo saw the whole thing and looked at Tsukishima. "Whose dumb idea was it to have all of the people we brainwashed outside and waiting right where they could be affected?"

"That would be Ura…har…a…" Tsukishima's eyes turned wide with the fear of realization at the utterance of each syllable of the shopkeeper's name. He rushed outside to remedy the situation, but upon attempting to do so found Urahara popping like a balloon. Moments later Urahara appeared a few meters away facing the opposite direction and ran his thumb and forefinger along the brim of his hat. "Wh-what was?"

"It's a prototype specialty of mine: a portable gigai," Urahara announced, "When you attacked me back at the shop you attacked what you just destroyed now."

"But…all of your memories…they were…" Tsukishima was confused.

"Yeah they flooded into you. Yeah that's the magic of it. My portable gigais are technically me, they can even move around on their own and act like me so I let you hack one since your fullbring doesn't leave visible marks so it didn't damage the Gigai. So after you hacked the Gigai and replaced its memories I entered into it and faked everything. It was tough pretending to have two different memories since I was not only able to see my own history, but also your changed history. It was a strain on my brain, but it paid off. And when you came to attack me now, I detonated my gigai and exited it via flash step, leading us to this very moment."

Tsukishima grit his teeth in anger at being outmaneuvered and ordered Kensei, Mashiro and Shinji who were still standing. "GET," He took in another deep breath, "HIM!"

"Awaken," Urahara said as he drew his cane sword, "Benihime." A red wave of energy exited his sword and pushed the Visoreds back. "Lelouch, I've got these three. The rest are all yours."

Lelouch nodded and proceeded to dive towards Tsukishima, but stopped short when a fist connected with Tsukishima's face and sent him flying into a tree. Yoruichi stood in front of Lelouch and glared at Tsukishima. Her reiatsu was surging. She was pissed off.

"Lelouch," she spoke with ire in her voice, "Get back. Tsukishima is mine," Yoruichi told him, holding in her rage.

"I suppose you have that right," Lelouch said and then used flash step to go near Ichigo.

Yoruichi glared at Tsukishima as she grabbed him by the neck threw him into the air, used flash step to get above him as he came sailing towards him and then spun in place rapidly before landing a fierce spinning kick into Tsukishima's back sending his body spiraling into Sakurami City. She used flash step to get near him and stood across the street from him as he lay against the wall to a parking lot of an old abandoned apartment complex.

"Get up," Yoruichi spat at him, "That couldn't have finished you. You might have a few broken bones, but you have to be still alive. I haven't had the satisfaction of bludgeoning you to death yet."

Tsukishima got to his feet. Yoruichi had badly injured his spine with her kick just now. He could feel it threatening to crack. Every step he took was one of immense pain. "So you're really going to kill me?" Tsukishima asked and spread his arms wide open, "So then kill me, but let me ask you? Will killing me fix everything? Will it restore the memories that I've altered? Or are you just lashing out at me in blind rage?"

"I don't have time," Yoruichi leapt at Tsukishima with a flying kick, "For your mind games!" She missed. Tsukishima dodged out of the way long before Yoruichi had gotten halfway to him. He was off to her side.

"What happened?" Tsukishima asked. "You missed."

Yoruichi glared The cement support beam crumbled as she stood on her feet ready to strike again, collapsing the parking garage.

"Don't you get it?" Tsukishima asked. "I used my fullbring on Soifon, known to the world of the living as Fong Shaolin, your mentee. She trained under you for more than a century, but when I inserted myself over you, it became I who trained her instead. Do you understand what that means?" Tsukishima asked.

"That you're a bond stealing vampire?" Yoruichi glared. "And that I'm going to rearrange your face with my cat form's claws after your head rolls off your shoulders?"

"Hardly," Tsukishima chuckled only to use bringer light and appear right behind Yoruichi about to strike, "It means that since I've clashed with Soifon as you that I have your physical strength and speed." Tsukishima struck, but he missed and Yoruichi.

"My strength and speed. Don't make me laugh," Yoruichi told him as she stood atop the destroyed parking garage and then, in one flash step drove her elbow into his neck sending him spiraling into a nearby flower garden. "You're only human. There's no way that you could possibly have my full power. I'll grant you that you can stand up to me in Gigai form, but you could never stand up to me in Soul Form."

"You would remove your Gigai and affect the world around you negatively?" Tsukishima asked.

Reiatsu surfaced from Yoruichi, thick white reiatsu like she was activating Shunko, but there was something different about it. "I would sacrifice any number of lives, buildings and landmarks if it meant I could kill you. You hurt someone very precious to me, stripped her of my bond to her and for that. I will kill you with everything I have!" Yoruichi announced. Her right eye flashed as her reiatsu continued to surge. She, Kisuke and the Visoreds had all developed a technique, a technique meant for exiting the special gigais they had created. All they had to do was sync their soul with their mind and surge their reiatsu past the gigai's limits so that it was at its breaking point then they would utter the command phrase to eject from the Gigai. This would be Yoruichi's first time ever using it.

In the battle with Talbumosuke she was the only one who held onto her restrictive gigai, not wanting to eject unless she absolutely needed it. True, Urahara was the better fighter than her, but that was only in terms of Zanjutsu and only when her power was restricted. Through her constant training with Soifon, using her special gigai, Yoruichi had managed to maintain a captain level reiatsu within her restrictive Gigai. That meant, once removed, she would become five times stronger. In other words: once her restrictive Gigai came off she had the power to go toe to toe with even a Bankai wielding Ukitake or Shunsui. Unohana…well Yoruichi never wanted to consider the possibility. The bottom line though was that, unrestricted, Yoruichi's power was more than even the base reiatsu of any of the Visoreds and even Urahara Kisuke. It was at least twice as powerful. Urahara being the least experienced, Yoruichi had more than 200 years of seniority as a captain over the other Visoreds. Tsukishima was about learn the hard way that the laid back, promiscuous, former captain and self-proclaimed 'goddess of flash' was a woman not meant to be trifled with.

As a result of syncing her body, Yoruichi, already without her orange coat, lost her headband, leaving only her scarf on her body, along with her tight fitting black uniform. She then uttered the command phrase. "Shoten!" **(Ascension)**

There was a surge of energy as Yoruichi's gigai dropped to the ground and she exited it into a Shihakusho. In it she still wore her captainly garments, but with her haori tucked around her left shoulder and her hair, which had grown longer in the course of 100 years, remained the same. Due to Yoruichi's immeasurable power, the ground beneath her began to crack and the entire area became spiritually charged. Tsukishima was choking on Yoruichi's reiatsu.

Yoruichi assumed a three-pointed stance. "I want you to feel all of my anger and all of my rage when I drive my fist into your chest, rip out your heart and feed it to you. But," she tensed her leg muscles, "I won't kill you immediately. Kisuke can handle himself against Hirako and the others. Before I kill you, I want you to feel every ounce of my pain. I want you to know just how much of a line you crossed." With a quick flash step Yoruichi darted forward. Tsukishima couldn't even follow her. The next thing he knew Yoruichi had his arm in her hand, his sword wielding arm. With the difference in their reiatsu, Yoruichi only needed to apply the force necessary to crumple a piece of paper in order to completely crush Tsukishima's wrist. His book of the end dropped to the ground and Tsukishima cried out in pain. "Hurts doesn't it?" Yoruichi asked rhetorically. "And if you think that this is nothing. Know that I only used a flash step at forty percent of my maximum speed to reach you this quickly and that this is only thirty percent of the force I am capable of. Do you understand?" Yoruichi shouted and brought her foot down on Tsukishima's blade snapping off a piece of it which she then grabbed as it flew into the air as she reached behind her back. She then spun on a dime, pulling Tsukishima with her and slashed him wide across his chest above his pectorals, but beneath his collar bone. Tsukishima staggered back as Yoruichi let go of him. He dropped to his knees.

"You think…that to defeat us is justice? Do you know, why we fight?" Tsukishima asked as blood poured from his mouth.

"If you had any justification at all, you're choosing the wrong time to bring it up! If Ginjo had a grievance he could've brought things to the attention of the Soul Society before they considered him a lowly traitor. Ginjo's predicament does not concern me though!" She choked Tsukishima as she held his neck, squeezing so hard she'd suffocate him in under a minute. He began to flop about like a fish gasping for air. "My concern is you and what you did to Soifon! I don't care if killing you doesn't bring her back. There are other solutions. But I love her more than anyone else in this world and I rescind your right to live because you came between us. As a friend of mine might say, your life became forfeit when you used your blade on my pride." Yoruichi then pulled back her fist and decked Tsukishima in the face so hard with a reiatsu charged punch that she literally tore his head off. Yoruichi took a look around at the destruction she had caused simply by exiting out of her gigai. _It was worth it. _She said to herself. She then walked over to her gigai to get back in it. The moment she returned to gigai though Tsukishima's body burst into a green flame.

On the battlefield, Giriko had set a new condition: Tsukishima was not to die within five minutes of engaging Yoruichi. If he did everyone else currently fighting would all become burned by the flames of time. True, he could've set the condition to affect Lelouch directly by simply naming names, but Lelouch was still under the effect of his previous timer, which could not be overwritten as the clock was still ticking on it and Ginjo wanted to be able to speak with Ichigo alive.

Due to the damage they had already done to each other in the time that it had taken Yoruichi to completely wreck the crap out of Tsukishima, they were susceptible to Giriko's attack.

"That is one nasty pocket watch," Lelouch said, appearing on the scene to face Giriko. "It's too bad I have to destroy it, and you."

Upon making that declaration, Jackie, Shishigawara, and Yukio all surrounded him. _Four against one hmm, in close quarter combat like this I can't even activate my geass. In the time it would take for me to make the declaration my concentration would be broken from an attack from behind or they could move out of the way. I'll have to settle this the old fashioned way. _Lelouch surged out his reiatsu. "Are you sure you're up to this challenge, with only the four of you?"

"Four?" Shishigawara looked around. "Hey where the hell are Riruka and Keigo?"

"Flying the coup as we speak," Lelouch said with a smirk, "I can sense it from here. The moment Keigo sensed Yoruichi's monstrous reiatsu, which I knew she would release in order to kill Tsukishima, he took Riruka and fled."

"And you're just going to let them go?" Yukio asked.

"I've got to deal with you all first don't I? Besides, I have had this planned out way better than any of you," Lelouch told the blonde boy.

"You really think you can take on all of us at once?" Jackie asked.

"Watch me," Lelouch said and used his teleportation cape to leave the area littered with sleeping bodies and beckoned the fullbringers to chase him out into the woods and up the hill so that they were in the area where Ginjo's old house was. "Yes, here is perfect, this is where I crush you all in an instant before you have time to blink."

Giriko didn't know what to set. There was no knowledge in any of the Soul Reapers Tsukishima had brainwashed of Lelouch's skill set. Or rather it was more accurate to say: Not a complete one. And Lelouch knew the one technique that he had only used once and none of the people that Tsukishima had brainwashed could have ever seen it or knew its name. With it he would take the Fullbringers off guard and crush them all. A bright orange magic circle appeared beneath the feet of Lelouch and all of the fullbringers surrounding him forcing them to take a giant leap back. "Shokan Kinshi!"

"Invaders Must Die!" Yukio attempted to download Lelouch before the technique could complete itself. He had a full battery and had emptied his storage space so there was no trouble at all. However, Lelouch was ready for that and used his cape to flee the area and get behind Yukio and the others.

"Shi Kumo!" Another technique Lelouch rarely used and the only other one he didn't in front of the Visoreds. The thick black fog covered the battlefield of the fullbringers, but the slow moving fog gave them the opportunity to escape.

While Yukio succeeded in downloading Lelouch's horror onto his fullbring. The reiatsu of the creature was too powerful to contain and exploded out of the game station crushing Yukio underfoot with its massively huge leg in the process.

"Time tells no lies!" Giriko blasted Lelouch's horror with his watch's numbers only for the gigantic creature to swat Giriko with one of its massive arms and cut him into four separate pieces. As the arm came in Giriko set one last condition: that if he should die within the next minute that the monster would burn with him. Still, Lelouch didn't need his massive horror to defeat the last two remaining fullbringers: Jackie and Shishigawara.

"Kokoro Hassai!" With his Bankai amplifying the technique and the large reiatsu difference between him and Shishigawara the punk kid's head inflated and exploded. The blood covered Jackie's fullbring and she attacked Lelouch.

"Dirty boots!" She whiffed as Lelouch used a flash step to dodge her attack, but then used another flash step in quick succession to get right behind her before she could react.

Black and purple energy twinged in his fingers. The spell he was casting was overkill, but it would get the job done. "Hado 90: Kurohitsugi." The spell ripped through Jackie and she fell over as the black coffin, at 1/15 its true power, ripped her apart. "And then there were two," Lelouch said and waited for the last of the plan to finally come together. By now Ichigo and Ginjo were clashing blades and Ginjo would obviously be using the Bankai of his fullbring. Lelouch shook his head at the thought. Fullbring made no sense sometimes.

As for Riruka and Keigo, Lelouch had a plan set in motion. The killing of the other fullbringers was Lelouch's own personal preference. He had read all the reports, heard all the information Keigo had gotten Kendra, despite their backgrounds it didn't come close to joining Ginjo, and going along with his plan to murder Ukitake. It was like when he killed all those children bestowed with Geass: he had to destroy the problem before it became an issue. Of course, while that was the Soul Society way of doing things, he had his reasons for killing the four dead humans before him.

Giriko, simply put, was scum in Lelouch's eyes, lowly scum. Yukio, by betraying his parents, neglect or not, there were always ways before that kind of vengeance. There was no way Lelouch was going to let him grow up and become a psychopath or a corrupt corporate executive. Shishigawara would've continued to fight against the Soul Society due to Tsukishima's death. He was too loyal; therefore death would save Ichigo and the Soul Society some headaches in the long run. And as for Jackie, Lelouch had read her report as well, leaving her alive would've had her beg for death and he was in no mood not to grant that request.

Then there was Riruka, which, as much as Lelouch hated to admit it, would be a casualty. Well…that was assuming she would be killed by his reinforcements.

As Keigo and Riruka ran they had both seen Lelouch's monstrosity come and go and could feel the pulsations of Ichigo and Ginjo's clash. Like Lelouch had said, Keigo took off running the minute he felt Yoruichi's ungodly reiatsu.

As Lelouch also predicted, Keigo, coward that he was, intended to take a train or boat, whichever he could find, out of the area and to another sector of Japan. Unfortunately he'd never hit the Sarakumi City limits. As Keigo and Riruka ran and ran, with the guitar wielding teenager leading the cuteness lover by the hand Keigo finally stopped to catch his breath. He figured he and Riruka were far enough away now that they would never be found so they could stop for a few minutes.

"This is stupid," Riruka said, she was holding back tears.

"What do you mean it's stupid?" Keigo asked. "We're getting out of here."

"But we're the only ones getting out of here!" Riruka shouted tears in her eyes and stared at the ground. "I may not have given much of a fuck about the others, but they were still my friends and they're all dead, I can sense it. Ginjo's going to die too."

"I wish I could've saved the others," Keigo stated, "But I made my decision. I told you I wanted to survive this clash with you and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Keigo," Riruka hyperventilated. She and Keigo kissed again with Riruka curling her leg back behind her. When they parted Keigo turned and looked forward. "Come on, we've got a lot more miles to cross." He told her.

"Wait," Riruka called to him.

"What is it?" Keigo asked her looking at her.

Riruka was staring at the ground. "I just want to say that…as long as we're stopping that…when we first met that I thought you were a dweeb. You're still a dweeb, but," she picked up her face to look at Keigo face flushed, "You're the first person to really care about me. And so, K-Keigo…wh-what I want to say is I…"

"Yes?" Keigo encouraged, getting excited.

"I lllla…lllo…"

"Yeah, c'mon," Keigo waved his arms towards himself.

"I lo—"

BANG!

Keigo heard the sound of a gunshot and then saw the bullet wound exiting from the left side of Riruka's stomach. Energy left her body immediately and she fell towards Keigo. He let her body fall against her and saw her attacker standing behind her with a smoking gun barrel. Her assailant was a woman Soul Reaper with blonde hair holding a shotgun in one hand, the smoking gun, and an assault rifle in the other. She was wearing a red long coat and seemed to be ready to take out Keigo with the next shot.

"Y-you can't shoot me. I-I'm one of Ichigo's friends as well as one of them? Don't I get my life spared?" Keigo asked.

Keigo's answere was a swift blow to the side of his neck, but not from the woman in front of him. The blow was submissive and it knocked Keigo unconscious as he fell on top of Riruka's bleeding body. Still alive, but barely holding on, she saw Keigo's attacker: a female Soul Reaper with a ponytail of jade green hair, wearing a tight fitting Shihakusho.

"Yolanda, she's still breathing!" the woman called to the blonde that had shot her.

Riruka couldn't hear the response. She was too weak. If death were to take her now she would let it happen. Either way she could not hold onto her strength and her consciousness left her.

High above Sakurami City, approximately a kilometer in the sky, maybe higher, Ichigo and Ginjo crossed blades. To say Ichigo was pissed wouldn't have been justice. Ginjo was barely able to contain Ichigo's strikes. The only reason Ichigo hadn't finished of Ginjo yet was because he was letting his rage get the better of him. Ginjo and Tsukishima had crossed a line and brainwashed his friends and turned Keigo against him too. If he was in a better frame of mind he would remember Lelouch's tactical training, but even without it, Ginjo was having a hard time just keeping Ichigo at bay. Finally, Ginjo decided to retreat from Ichigo and see if he could get a word in edgewise with the raging teen.

"Ichigo, listen to me, we don't have to fight!" Ginjo shouted.

"Save it!" Ichigo shouted, "Lelouch explained things to me on the way here. He knows all about you Ginjo and he told me exactly the way things stand," Ichigo extended his blade, "I know what you want to say: how could you take his word as truth? Well then let me tell you something. Why don't I repeat to you what he told me and if anything he said is a non-truth you can correct him. If not, shut up and let me continue to kick your ass like I was moments before. The only reason I'm not using my mask is because I have a lot of pent up rage I need to work out of my system and you're making an excellent anger vent, but that's all you're good for. If I were to use my mask, you'd be a stain on the skies of the city."

Rather than antagonize Ichigo further, Ginjo kept his mouth shut, mostly because he knew Ichigo was right. However, "What are you stupid? Tsukishima is dead all of your friends are going to be fine. When a fullbringer dies all traces of their fullbring vanish as well. Doesn't that make this whole thing seem kind of pointless?"

A burst of reiatsu from Ichigo was Ginjo's answer. "Pointless? I'm not just going to drop my resolve because my friends are going to be okay. You brought this on yourself Ginjo. Like Yourichi I don't care that killing you isn't fruitful, but I will _not _forgive what you did to my friends, _ever. _If you pull this crap when you move on I will find you in Rukongai and kill you again," Ichigo was dead serious about that threat, Ginjo could tell. To see the normally tranquil teen making death threats he intended to keep, against a humanoid opponent was inconceivable to Ginjo. He thought Tsukishima's death would make Ichigo more reasonable, but unfortunately Lelouch's training prevented that personality flaw. Even if it had Ichigo would still be going at Ginjo relentlessly, he just wouldn't be making death threats.

"Now, as I was saying, Lelouch told me all about your reasons," Ichigo held up his own combat pass, "Keigo told me about the combat pass so I don't think that's a lie. Keigo said Ukitake and the Soul Society betrayed you so I asked Lelouch about it. I can understand your pain about not being able to protect the ones you love. The same pain has been eating away at me for six years now for not being able to protect my mom from a hollow. Where was a Soul Reaper to defend her when hollows are the enemies of Soul Reapers? The Soul Society isn't perfect, but they're doing their best to change," Ichigo told Ginjo, "This pass regardless of what it really means is the power given to us to protect those we care about and you tossed it aside and the responsibility that came with it. Did you ever bother going to the Soul Society yourself or looking for a representative? Did you know that the Soul Society can't even intervene in living world affairs?"

Now it was Ginjo's turn for his resolve to be shaken.

"Lelouch said it's a pity they didn't tell you that right from the start. Then again it was never calculated that a bunch of terrorists could get the jump on a Substitute Soul Reaper either. Ichigo put his badge away. "Regardless it doesn't matter now," Ichigo was back in tranquil mode. "Ginjo," Ichigo held his blade with both his hands, "This is punishment for your actions. Not for your transgressions against the Soul Society, but for having the audacity to turn my friends against me." He removed one hand from his sword and put it over his face. Ginjo charged to try and stop Ichigo from using his hollow mask, but Ichigo summoned the mask and appeared behind Ginjo in a fraction of a second. A big slash up Ginjo's front and down Ginjo's back, snapping the Cross of Scaffold in half, appeared and the strength in Ginjo's body left him. With his upgraded power, Ichigo's mask had also changed in appearance. Now instead of going straight down his face, the lines of Ichigo's mask crossed over each other in a big black 'X'. He removed the mask as Ginjo fell to the ground. He didn't grab the man's wrist like he had with Grimmjow. Ichigo had no respect for Ginjo, not after what he did. He let Ginjo hit the pavement, stomach first. Ginjo, using the little strength he had, looked up and saw Ukitake standing in front of him.

Ginjo used the handle of Cross of Scaffold to prop himself up as best he could.

Ukitake spoke directly to him. "Natsumi was a good soldier and so were you Ginjo," Ukitake told him, "I'm sorry things turned out this way."

"I'm not," Ginjo spat blood on Ukitake's sock, "You guys don't care about anything so long as the balance is maintained. You don't give a damn about me. And now you're rearing that kid into being the perfect little dog for your perfect little empire." Ginjo laughed darkly. "I hope one day you choke on your own blood Ukitake, you damn," the last of Ginjo's strength left his body, "Bastard." Ginjo died with his last words being used to despise the man he eternally would hate forever and ever.

Ichigo came to the ground and saw Ginjo's dead body and Ukitake standing there. "What a waste," Ichigo said stepping over to Ginjo as he returned his Bankai to Shikai form.

"Ichigo, about this whole mess," Ukitake was going to apologize for not telling him the truth about the substitute badge.

"Don't," Ichigo shook his head, as he sheathed Zangetsu, "I always thought what you said was weird, but I didn't want to suspect you. You didn't have to deceive me, you're smarter than me. You didn't have to tell me something so odd. The way I see it, I think you…no not just you, I think everyone wanted me to decide for myself what my decision would be. I know that you can't help me when a real world threat looms over my head, but you won't need to. Kendra told me that I would use the power you've given me to fight back. I'm allowed to do that much aren't I?"

Ukitake nodded. "So long as you understand that your power might become restricted in favor of preserving the planet's stability."

"I can accept that. I can't imagine what threat could be so great," Ichigo said, "And I will always be the ally of the Soul Society. I can't imagine that we would ever turn against one another."

Ukitake smiled, "That's good to hear."

"I see everything's all smiles and happy endings on this end," Lelouch said, walking over to the two captain-class Soul Reapers.

"Lelouch," Ukitake addressed him.

"How are the others?" Ichigo asked.

"They're coming to," Lelouch told him, "Orihime is already administering treatment to Urahara, Hirako, Kensei and Mashiro."

"What about Keigo?" Ichigo asked.

"We'll leave that matter to you," Lelouch told Ichigo. "Keigo was your friend and therefore you are permitted to do as you see fit. After all," Lelouch winked at Ukitake, "we can't involve ourselves in living world affairs now can we."

"Ah, yes," Ukitake knew that Lelouch was abusing a loophole, "The feud between you and Keigo is a battle between friends and should be dealt with as such. However, if you choose to turn him over to us we can do that."

Ichigo nodded in understanding, "I'll deal with him myself then, as long as he's alive."

"He is, Naomi knocked him out," Lelouch told him.

"I see," Ichigo said, "I'm going to go see how the others are doing." He walked off.

"I told you we had nothing to worry about," Lelouch told Ukitake.

"You're right, but…will he still be like this in seventeen years when he finds out the truth about you. After all while we can't interfere he might think you still could've warned him," Ukitake told Lelouch.

"He will have to come to understand. To ensure my existence I must be prepared to make any sort of sacrifice or force some else to make a sacrifice," Lelouch said as Ichigo's image became smaller and smaller on the horizon. "You should get going," Lelouch told Ukitake, "Tell the head Captain I'm staying here one more week until this mission is fully over. I feel it'll take that long before things are running smoothly again."

"All right, I'll tell him," Ukitake said and opened a Senkaimon, "Lelouch, I'm glad we have a captain like you in the Gotei. You do good work."

"Thank you, I appreciate the praise," Lelouch said and Ukitake left.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

Keigo stood on the roof of the school looking out over the gray horizon. Riruka was gone. None of his friends knew of her fate and while he still could recount all the Soul Reapers that had been around, they had gone back to Soul Society, or if they hadn't, they weren't coming to class. This left Keigo to sort out the mess. Things were starting to come back to normal. The insanity had left Soifon, Ichigo and his friends in a little bit of disarray, but things were now back to being the way they were before Keigo had ever had a fullbring. He still had it, no one had taken it from him. Keigo wondered why.

As he stood on the roof, his sandwich wrapper in a brown bag next to him, the door to the roof opened and someone walked across the roof to stand next to him. It was Ichigo. "I thought I might find you up here. What's the matter? You're distancing yourself from the group?"

"Isn't that what you want? I'm not in with the group anymore. That's why I joined Ginjo, but I…everything I did after I made that decision is a little bit of a blur," Keigo told Ichigo. It was the result of Tsukishima's fullbring, not that Ichigo had any way of knowing that. Keigo sighed and continued to look over the horizon. "I thought I had finally found the one you know? To be stolen from me I…will I be able to go on?"

"I don't know, but," Ichigo dangled Ginjo's bloodstained cross necklace in front of Keigo, "We're here to help you if you need us."

Keigo let the necklace fall into his hands. "They…let you have this?"

"I snatched it when no one was looking. It's not like he needs it. I just thought you'd like a memento…since I couldn't find Riruka's body anywhere," Ichigo told him.

Keigo put Ginjo's necklace on and clenched it.

"They must've been good friends to you Keigo…I'm sorry," Ichigo apologized.

"You're not the one who needs to apologize," Keigo told him, "What I did was dumb. I tried to do everything myself. I shouldn't have disobeyed Kendra-san by joining up with Ginjo and the others," Keigo looked at Ichigo, "I should've gone straight to you." Keigo looked up at his friend. "From now on, to make up for what I did, now that I have the ability to fight, if there's ever a crazy adventure you get into, I want to be there with you. Let me atone for my actions!" Keigo extend a hand to Ichigo.

"All right, atonement it is," Ichigo told him.

Ordinarily Keigo would jump for joy, but the atmosphere was too dreary for that so he simply said, "I'm going to go finish eating with everyone else. You coming?"

"I'll be there in a few, got a few things on my mind," Ichigo waved.

Keigo understood and headed for the door. He took one last look over towards the horizon. _Riruka._ He thought of the girl he loved and then headed down into the school building.

On the roof, Ichigo looked around the corner of the building that was a blind spot to his, and formerly Keigo's, position. "I know you're there Kendra."

The Onmitsukido lieutenant came out of hiding wearing her Shihakusho. "So you decided to let him make up for his actions by atoning for them?"

Ichigo nodded, "I'm not a cold-hearted person. Besides, he's still my friend. I think I already did enough when I put my blade to his throat," Ichigo looked forward over the horizon, "Poor guy had to have been wetting his pants."

"I'm sorry for using Keigo like I did. You must hate me for using your friend like that," Kendra said with a straight face.

Ichigo rubbed his head, "Why would I hate you? You asked him to help you out. It's not your fault he sympathized with Ginjo's group. Keigo made that decision all on his own."

"Speaking of decisions, I hear you're fully embracing your role as deputy to the Soul Society," Kendra said.

Ichigo nodded and looked up at the sky, the sun was trying to come out.

"Well, good luck, and know that we've all got your back when we can," Kendra then left the roof.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere…<strong>

At an airport, Riruka was planning to board a plane and take a flight out up north to the EU into good old mother Russia. Her family had moved to Japan from Russia four generations ago and so Riruka was going to live in her roots. She was all dressed up in a Coyote fur coat waiting for her flight. She had survived the encounter with the Onmitsukido, but it had come with a price. During the last week, the real reason Lelouch stayed behind, her fullbring had been removed from her, forcibly, by the Soul Society. Since she had survived and Lelouch was willing to let her live, and fullbring was easily removed through science, it was agreed that Riruka could be let go now that she had no longer had any spiritual power.

Riruka wanted to stay, but decided it was best if she didn't. She wanted to get away from the pain of losing all of her friends and from the pain that she was now a normal girl. She couldn't go back to Keigo, not until she learned a way to restore her spiritual power and get a new power. She'd never be able to confront him if she wasn't able to fight. She and Keigo belonged to two different worlds now. She couldn't tie him down to her as just a normal girl. That was her decision and she was sticking to it.

"Now boarding flight 404-A."

That was Riruka's flight. She handed her ticket over and entered into the plane. After takeoff she looked out over the horizon. _Goodbye Keigo, thank you for caring about me so much, but…please forget about me. You and I were never meant to be, but…if you still want to be a dweeb enough to wait for me, I will return. I will return and we can be happy together, but don't…_The medicine Riruka had taken to ease the pain caused by the wound in her stomach, a healing wound, but a wound nonetheless, was staring to take effect and making her drowsy, "wait up on me," Riruka mumbled and fell asleep as the plane flew towards Russia. She would be lonely in Russia, but she would survive. She knew she was a fighter. She could handle it. _**Goodbye Keigo,**_

_**My love**_

**End of Chapter 119**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Whoof, finally done. That…took longer than I wanted it to. So, even though I have plenty of omake fodder, so that I don't have to split this chapter into two parts on deviantart, I will not be using one. I think you'll all take notice that I did not foreshadow the next arc. That's because I'm not revealing it this chapter, but next chapter. This chapter **_**is**_** the end of the Fullbring arc, the next chapter is part of the NEW arc, the name of which will be revealed at the end of that chapter. It's kind of a standalone chapter on its own, meant purely for character development [and a huge TAKE THAT at the Reigai arc], but the ending of **_**it**_** foreshadows the next arc, which will be named. Now then, this has been draconichero20 and I'll see you next time).**


	120. Gotei Vs Kageroza: Turnabout Reigai

**(A/N: This is a relatively short chapter in comparison to many others. I can't even remember the last time I did a chapter this short. Pinkie: I think this is actually one of your shortest chapters yet. Me: Well it'll be a nice break after that really long chapter last time. Pinkie: I suppose that's true. *looks down the page* Are you sure this is a good idea? Me: It's a take that chapter, what could possibly go wrong? Pinkie: Well what does it do for anything? Me: Don't make me take away speaking rights. Pinkie: I'm just saying seems like your milking this story a lot lately. Me: Quiet Pinkie or I shall have to hurt you. Pinkie: Twilight did that joke already. Me: I don't care. We're wasting chapter space. People, just move on and leave the two of us to bicker).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

_How do I get myself wrapped up into these situations? _Rangiku thought to herself as she stood at the prosecutor's bench in the Central Forty Six. She was dripping with sweat, teeth clenched in frustration, fist squeezed and shaking on the desk. Her opponent, 5th seat of Squad 6 Midoru Rosu, the only man willing to take defense, stood across from her. Rosu had bowl shaped, flat black hair except for a bitch curl that hung off to the right side of his hair in the shape of a lightning bolt. On trial was a seated officer in the 12th Division: Inaba Kageroza. Kageroza was being charged with high treason. However, Rangiku was being pressured because her opponent was trying to prove that Kageroza had no ill intent to use his newest creation: Reigai. The defense would get him a reduced sentence of possession of illegal technologies, a low-class felony that would get him no more than 50 years, while the latter could put Kageroza away until he rotted, possibly public execution.

"It is true that the defendant could use these machines for ill purposes, but does the prosecution have any evidence to support their claims? I think the sweat dripping down Matsumoto-fukutaicho's forehead is proof of that," Rosu had stated.

Rangiku didn't know what to do. She had a limited amount of time to think so all she could do was rewind her brain, quickly to try and find the answer of what to do in what had happened over the past couple of days.

* * *

><p><strong>Five Days ago<strong>

**22:30**

**Tenth Division**

A young girl with pine green hair, narrow frame, and amnethyst eyes, panted as she made a dash for the Senkaimon. She would run and never be found. That was her intention. To the hell with the Soul Society, she had though, if they wouldn't help her with her predicament she wouldn't spend any more time around the area.

Unfortunately for the girl her escape wasn't going to come to fruition for Shiba Kukaku, 5th seat of Squad 10, was making a round through the Squad and at this very moment just so happened to see this girl run by as she stood up on the balcony and saw the girl run from underneath the building. The angle made it so that the girl could not see Kukaku, but Kukaku could see her. Quickly the 5th seat called for a hell butterfly. "Captain we've got a code eighty-five down in Sector 'S', engaging the target, requesting your presence sir." Kukaku let the hell butterfly go off and sprang to action. She leapt from the balcony and down towards the girl just before she reached the Senkaimon. "Aaand, hold it!" Kukaku grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled it back. The girl continued to struggle, but Kukaku's grip was firm. "Hey calm down I'm not going to hurt you, but you were about to make a mad dash for the Senkaimon and that's grounds for desertion. Quit struggling. Whatever it is you're trying to do can be talked over with the captain."

"Let me go," the girl said passively, "just let me go."

"Sorry, no can do," Kukaku pulled the struggling girl away from the Senkaimon towards the barracks walls, "You want to ruin your career that's fine, but I've already experienced prison once, I am not going back."

"Kukaku, what's going on?" It wasn't Lelouch, but Rangiku reporting in.

"Rangiku?" Kukaku turned her head. "Where's the captain?"

"About to head to the R and D department to work on a project, I got passed the responsibility. He said he would call for the Onmitsukido on the way over. Sounds like he made a good call considering you've got a female deserter," Rangiku stated.

"Just let me go. I can't stay here. Let me go," the girl struggled, continuing to use a suppressed, monotone voice.

"What did I say?" Kukaku grunted wrapping her arms around the girl and binding her. "I can't let you do that. Quit struggling." As Kukaku turned to face Rangiku, the blonde blinked and seemed to recognize the struggling girl trying to escape Kukaku's grip.

"Hey, wait I recognize her," Rangiku said.

"You _recognize_ her?" Kukaku asked.

"Kujo, Nozomi right?" Rangiku asked holding up a finger. The girl continued to struggle, not responding.

"Sounds like she's not going to be cooperative," Kukaku said, trying to hold Nozomi in place. "Just tell me: what's the alarm here? Danger level? Should I use Kido?"

"If it's you, you should be fine, Nozomi's a seventh seat. You're a capable senior officer. Besides, I'm here too," Rangiku said and then tried to appeal to Nozomi by leaning forward and talking in a friendly manner, "Come on Nozomi, let's talk this out. Things'll be fine if you just talk to your fukutaicho."

"Let me go," Nozomi continued to struggle.

"She's starting to sound like a broken record," Kukaku mulled over. It was getting on her nerves. Thankfully Kendra showed up moments later. She was alone.

"No squad mates?" Kukaku asked with a sneer.

"It's a code eighty-five and there are two vice-captains here including myself. Besides this is my favorite part of the job," Kendra said holding up her right hand, yanking on the cloth of her glove with her left. She was smirking behind her facemask. "Hand her over," Kendra requested. Kukaku obliged and Kendra wrestled Nozomi's hands behind her back and used her reiatsu to keep Nozomi from moving. She then restrained Nozomi using Bakudo 63: Saju Sabaku and then proceeded to give Nozomi a whole spiel Lelouch had added into the court system. "You've got the right to remain silent. If you give up that right anything you say can be used in the court against you. You will be assigned a proper defense from the sixth or tenth division. Do you understand what I am saying to you?"

"Yes," Nozomi said submissively.

"Good, let's go," Kendra pushed forward on Nozomi so that she hunched over. "Which one of you wants to prosecute?"

"I suppose I'll have to since Kukaku's an eyewitness," Rangiku stated.

"Good" Kendra said. "Kukaku, you come too so we can legalize your eye-witness testimony."

"No problem," Kukaku replied. The trio dragged Nozomi to Yosei's office. The man happened to be polishing his Zanpakuto at the time. After the Muramasa incident Yosei intended to take good care of his weapon and that meant making sure it always had a streak free shine.

"Ladies, what can I do for you?" Yosei asked when the three women entered his office with a bound Nozomi as he put his sword back in its sheathe and leaned the handle up against his desk.

"Code eighty-five: attempted desertion," Kendra stated.

"You don't even know I was trying to leave," Nozomi said rudely.

"You were making a bee line for the Senkaimon at top speed," Kukaku said, "If that's not attempted desertion then what is it?"

Nozomi went back to being silent.

Yosei sighed, "This is never any fun. Hand her to me and I'll put her in a holding cell, go speak with Yolanda and let's get this show on the road."

"No problem," Kendra said and passed the custody of the accused. Rangiku and Kukaku followed her into Yolanda's office.

"So what's all the commotion for?" Yolanda asked.

"A code eighty-five," Kendra replied.

"And? What do you have for me?" Yolanda asked leaning forward and interlocking her fingers.

"Just eye-witness testimony," Kendra placed her hand on Kukaku's shoulder.

"I see, let's hear it then," Yolanda said.

Kukaku lit up her pipe and then gave her testimony as she spread out her arms as if she was trying to get the 4th seat to envision the scene, "So there I was, being me, and then I saw this chick run out from underneath me. She was heading right towards the Senkaimon at top speed. I sent out a hell butterfly to my captain labeling what I believed as a code eighty-five and then I leapt from my perch and grabbed her by the arm and held her until Rangiku came to survey the situation who informed me that Lelouch had sent her to survey the situation."

"I'll word play with you later to make that sound more authentic, but for now it's good," Yolanda said as she kept her fingers interlocked while pointing her index fingers at Kukaku. "Kendra you'll have to have patrol corps go through the accused's quarters see if we can find motivation to make this more convincing. Kukaku's testimony is enough, but in the hands of a skilled attorney you'll be in hot water Matsumoto-fukutaicho." Yolanda opened a drawer and began digging for a warrant sheet.

"Yes I'm well aware of that," Rangiku responded.

Suddenly the door slid open. It was a member of the Onmitsukido under Kendra's jurisdiction. "Fukutaicho, Samakura-sama has requested your presence at interrogation."

Kendra sighed, "This is the part of the job I don't like." She had a bad feeling this open/shut case was about to become much more complicated. And it was.

"I'll come too," Yolanda said, "If she's going to speak, it's best I'm there for developments."

Kendra nodded. All four women left the office and headed for the interrogation room. Everyone stood around, except for Kukaku who was asked not to listen in for protocol's sake. Rangiku and Yolanda stood outside while Nozomi sat inside crying into her hands. Kendra wasn't interrogating her, rather she was currently doing that to Yosei.

"What did you do?" Kendra exasperated, arms spread wide.

"Nothing, I swear," Yosei defended holding up his hands in defense, "I started bringing her to the precinct and all of a sudden she starts breaking into tears, asking if she could be talked to and that she wanted to come clean. No threats, no intimidation fukutaicho, I swear on my rank."

If there was one thing Kendra hated seeing it was a potentially fragile, uncooperative defendant breaking into tears. For a code 85 Nozomi could get twenty years in the slammer. Since Soul Reapers lived longer the penalties were higher than real world sentences. On top of that the prisons were co-ed so prison rape was a _lot_ worse than in the real world. Of course, at least in prison Yosei could deal out retribution as much as he wanted, being warden and all. One threat Kendra and Yosei loved to make on uncooperative witnesses and defendants was the "prison rape" threat. It went a little something like this:

From Kendra: "Oh yeah, being uncooperative is a great idea," she would say as she sat on the table kicking her legs, back to the interrogated individual, one hand on the desk, her other arm across her lap, speaking sardonically, "We've got more than enough evidence to choke a Gillian on you. And you can be sure we can send you right to the back where there's this big guy named Kigoga that no one else wants to mess with."

From Yosei: Yosei would keep his eyes focused on the witness or actor. "Look you can help us or I can tip off the biggest nastiest convicts as to who the fresh meat and I won't lift a finger to help you because you're not helping me now."

As Yosei had said though, no such tactics had been used. Nozomi completely cracked down of her own accord. Kendra sat down at the metal table, pulled her chair closer and talked to Nozomi in a calm voice. "Okay, just calm down Kujo-san, what's wrong?" Nozomi just continued to cry.

"If you're afraid of something tell us what it is. We're knights of justice," Yosei said leaning up against the wall and then scratched his cheek, "though maybe samurai would be more accurate."

"Unless of course you're afraid of going to prison," Kendra said leaning back, "but if even if you plead guilty you're still up a creek with no paddle. You've got no one to blame, but yourself."

"That's not it," Nozomi wiped her eye, "I-I'm scared of," she buried her hands in her face, "No I can't talk about it. He'll find me, he'll kill me, he'll…he'll…"

"Tell us," Kendra stressed, leaning forward, "if there's some fishy business going on that's what we're here for. You should've come here instead of trying to run away."

"But I can't do it," Nozomi removed her hands, "You're all in danger every last one of you. He'll kill us all and all because you caught me. Once the paperwork gets filled out it's all over. We're done for."

"No report has been filled out yet Kujo-san. If there's something you want kept secret, _tell us please,_" Kendra stated.

"This should really be talked over with her attorney present," Yosei stated.

"We haven't even found one yet and she hasn't asked. We're clear," Kendra looked at her partner.

"I need a piece of paper and a utensil," Nozomi requested. "Also, let me see your left hands."

"Our what?" Kendra asked flatly.

"I'll tell you anything you want if you give me what I requested," Nozomi insisted.

Yosei shrugged with a smile, "Give the lady what she wants."

Kendra gave her the implements. Her writing utensil was a thick calligraphy brush. The sharp points of pencils and pens could be lethal weapons in the wrong hands. The Onmitsukido did not take such chances. She got the objects from Yolanda and made sure to check her and Rangiku's left hands for anything suspicious. Whatever it was that had Nozomi paranoid, Kendra wanted to make sure she wasn't going to see it on her friends.

Nozomi trusted Kendra and Yosei after both rolled up their left sleeves and began writing a name on the parchment she had been given. "His name is Inaba Kageroza. He's the seventh seat of Squad 12."

"Okay and what's he got to do with this?" Yosei asked.

"He's plotting to destroy the Soul Society, plotting to replace all of the high level Soul Reapers with Reigai," Nozomi held up her left hand, "they all have these armbands on their left arms."

"I see and what's a reigai exactly?" Kendra asked. Nozomi explained the concept to Yosei and Kendra. Reigai were basically the soul version of Gigai and Gikongan. It's what would happen if a gikongan or mod soul was dropped down the gullet of an actual Soul Reaper or Rukongai civilian.

"Go on," Kendra said.

"I cannot say more. I dare not say more," Nozomi was really freaked, "You have to arrest him before things get out of control!"

"I'll notify the captain and we'll go and do a rundown of all the senior officers. You go and arrest this Kageroza fellow," Yosei said.

Kendra nodded and began to head out, "Rangiku, keep our guest company would you?" Rangiku nodded in compliance. "Yolanda," she said to the fourth seat, "Start filling out paperwork, but don't send any of it through official channels. If you see me or hear anything from me the password is archangel."

"Understood fukutaicho," Yolanda saluted.

Kendra took off by herself. This arrest would require subtlety so she would have to do it alone. Nozomi could be sending them on a wild goose chase, but things would be fine as long as Rangiku was with Nozomi.

As she dashed along a roof top towards Division 12 Naomi began tagging along. "Onee-sama what's going on?"

"Naomi this is really not a good time. I need to make an arrest and I need to do it alone," Kendra stated sternly.

"But I can help. I'm your sidekick. I'm your best friend. Your—"

"Naomi!" Kendra shouted.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this alone. I..." she stopped short. "Let me see your left arm."

"What?" Naomi asked, skidding to a halt as well.

"Let me see your left arm," Kendra repeated forcefully.

"Okay, okay," Naomi said and rolled up her sleeve to her shoulder. Kendra examined it from all sides.

Kendra let out a breath of relief. "Go back to the division and go to the interrogation room. Stand guard at the door. We have a code eighty-five who's given us a wild story, but we can't take any chances that it's false. She seems spooked Naomi," Kendra stated.

"I'll do anything you ask me too Onee-sama," Naomi took off.

Kendra continued to make her way to the R&D department and did so silently and extremely quietly. She tried to recall from memory the kanji Nozomi had written down and looked for it on the barracks doors. Soon she found the exact door she was looking for. She stood alongside the door and gently tested the door to see if it was locked. It was. Kendra counted to herself and let her heart rate get down before spinning towards the door and kicking it wide open. "Onmitsukido! Hands where I can see them!" She brandished her Zanpakuto.

Inaba Kageroza was standing with his back to Kendra as she stood in front of the door. He slowly turned around and looked at her with his shiny bifocals and held his cane as he looked at her. "Just you Otamachi-fukutaicho? How distasteful."

"I take it you were expecting me," Kendra responded.

"I did, but certainly not this quick. I haven't even had the time to turn on my first creation yet. I assure you though my work is within the ethical boundary of the new department testament," Kageroza stated.

"Tell it to the jury Inaba-san, I'm taking you in," Kendra stated.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Otamachi-fukutaicho. It pains me to do this, but I'm going to have to destroy all traces that you were ever here." He prepared to release his Zanpakuto. "Go mad, Rai—"

"HAAH!"

"koot!" Kendra soared through the air and planted her foot right in Kageroza's face, before spinning and kicking his cheek, sending him spiraling towards the wall.

She dropped to the ground. "Kill from the Shadows, Akuma Ansatsu!" With dagger in hand Kendra rose up and cut Kageroza once, with the energy released off of her slash, to destabilize him and then slid along the ground and grabbed his cane and tossed it halfway across the room. She then spun and delivered a high kick to his chin and knocked him into the air. She followed through by leaping into the air, kicked him twice, once with each leg, cut him with her dagger again, and then drove a hard overhead kick into his spinal cord and sent him slamming into the ground. Kageroza was ultimately beaten down. It was days like this that Kendra was thankful for a lack of rules for violence used against a suspect, but then again what Kageroza had said up to that point, in her mind, justified her actions. She picked up the beaten, bruised and bleeding Kageroza up off the ground and bound his hands behind his back. Kendra smirked from behind her facemask as she cast Kido to bind him. _I love my job. _

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

After that, Kageroza had been brought in for a little chat. His inactive Reigais had been found and his entire collection was confiscated. The whole affair had superseded Nozomi's case who, in return for pleading guilty on attempted desertion and her help with Kageroza, if he was convicted, brought her sentence down to two years.

Kendra's testimony had already been submitted and Rosu had questioned her and asked her if there was a chance Nozomi was making it all up, not even giving Kendra a chance to explain her good faith on the situation. Things looked bleak, Rosu was going to get Kageroza off the hook and Rangiku couldn't stand it. She had been there with Nozomi; the girl was scared out of her wits. Kendra had advised against bringing Nozomi to the stand since Kendra was afraid Nozomi might've been coerced by Kageroza in the last few days. She also wasn't part of the list of witnesses the prosecution had prepared for. Kendra had testified and Kageroza was corroborating his story with his attorney and, despite the evidence, it didn't look good. Rangiku was cornered. She needed to come out of this. Turn the case around, somehow. However, she had thought over the situation and she only had one idea of how to get out of this.

_It's a risk, but I have to take it. Sorry Kendra, but I'm doomed anyway. I have to take this risk._

"If the prosecution is not going to respond then this court will conve—"

"OBJECTION!" Rangiku shouted thrusting her pointer finger out into the middle of the courtroom.

_I hate it when they do that, _the judge thought to himself.

"Your honor the prosecution requests a witness be brought to trial," Rangiku requested.

"A witness?" Rosu asked.

"This is my last witness," Rangiku stated, "Your honor the prosecution would like to bring Kujo Nozomi to the stand." Rosu's head picked up. Rangiku flipped her hair and smiled. "I see you have an idea as to my angle Midoru-san, do you object?"

Rosu cleared his throat. "The defense has no objection to the presentation of Kujo-san as a last minute witness."

"Very well, please have the convicted Kujo Nozomi brought to this courtroom immediately," the judge requested.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later<strong>

Nozomi was escorted to the witness stand. She swore upon the code of honor and aversion of the damnation of her reincarnation that she would tell the truth and Rangiku began to interrogate her. "Nozomi, is it true that you broke down crying before telling Otamachi-fukutaicho and Samakura Yosei about the defendant?"

"Y-yes, that's true," Nozomi stated.

"Is it also true that you stopped short of telling them the whole story that, in your own words," Rangiku pulled out a sheet of paper, "I cannot say more. I dare not say more."

"Y-yes, that's true," Nozomi was nervous.

"What did you stop for?" Rangiku asked.

"Objection your honor, relevance?" Rosu asked.

"Your honor this witness knows something about Kageroza that she failed to tell us that night," Rangiku looked up at the judge, "Whatever it is I'd like for the court to hear it," she tightened her gaze at Nozomi, "all of it." _One of two things will happen now. Either she'll come clean or Kageroza will break down to make her shut up. Rangiku you're a genius. _She patted herself on the back mentally.

"What do you want me to say exactly?" Nozomi asked, still nervous.

"Would you please tell the court what you didn't tell Otamachi-fukutaicho and Samakura Yosei about the defendant the night you were arrested for desertion? Would you please tell them everything?" Rangiku asked.

"I…"

"Don't you say a damn thing Nozomi!" Kageroza shouted from his bench. "Think of the greater good! We can escape! Don't say it! You can't tell them!"

"Midoru-san, please control your client!" the judge requested.

"Yes you're honor, sorry your honor." Rosu apologized and attempted to do so while Rangiku talked to Nozomi.

"Nozomi may I remind you that you are under oath. Perjury will raise your two year sentence to thirty-two years," Rangiku told her, "You know our captain, you know what his motto is: to do justice and punish the unjust. Where is justice Nozomi?"

"Nozomi!" Kageroza shouted.

"Nozomi," Rangiku called her name calmly.

"Kujo-san," the judge spoke to her.

"Nozomi!"  
>"Nozomi."<br>"Kujo-san."

The calling of Nozomi's name continued repetitively until she couldn't take it anymore. "STOOOOOP IIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" she shouted. She began panting. She bent over the witness stand. "I will do the right thing."

"Nozomi you can't! You can't do this!" Kageroza protested.

"Inaba Kageroza, if you make one more outburst you will be in contempt of this court, now behave!" the judge scolded him.

"Just tell us what you know, Nozomi," Rangiku stated.

Nozomi told it all. She stared with her maker and continued into Project Spearhead. The breakdown, the split, the plan, the ambition, she told it all. Rosu's jaw dropped open hearing it all, unable to believe such a wild tale.

"Your honor, a fifteen minute recess to double check these facts?" Rangiku requested.

"Request approved," the judge banged the gavel. The results were in Rangiku's favor.

"It can't be…the empire…the plan…I can't fail. NOOOOOOOO!" Kageroza crawled into a ball on the ground.

"Midoru-san, please remove your client from the court!" the judge told him.

"Yes sir," Midoru stated.

The jury was in agreement. There could be no doubt of Kageroza's guilt now. He was sentenced to execution and went straight to hell. Upon his death, Kageroza fell screaming into its pits and landed, but got up and shouted towards the red sky.

"You haven't heard the last of me!" Kageroza shouted to the sky as he stood about in Hell's 8th circle. "Kageroza Inaba will return! The Soul Society will crumble! I will destroy every last one of you!"

"You want to destroy the Soul Society you say?" a calm, smooth voice said from behind Kageroza.

Kageroza turned around and came face to face with the last man he wanted to see in hell. Sinner or no, even Kageroza knew he was fucked over when he saw the man that was behind him. His run-in was a man with slicked back brown hair, a white uniform and a Zanpakuto sheathed at his side. The Zanpaktuo had a green handle and a hexagonal guard. "No…not you." Kageroza hobbled away backwards in shock and fell on his ass, gaping and trembling at what he believed to be far worse than the angel of death. He was staring at the man who was feared as being the demon Soul Reaper of the Soul Society, the man who was struck down before he could cause trouble, soul Society's greatest threat besides Atrumier Talbumosuke. "A-a-a-a-a-a-Aizen…S-s-Sosuke."

Aizen whipped out his Zanpakuto and held it out at his side turning the blade so that the flat end pointed at the ground. "I'm sorry to tell you, but I will not allow anyone to plan to destroy the Soul Society. Control I can admire, destruction I cannot. Enjoy suffering in the lowest pits of hell for eternity, Kageroza Inaba."

"G-g-go mad, Raikuuuuuuh—"

Aizen moved too fast for Kageroza and sliced him in half from the center of the heart up, spinal cord, intestines, everything flowed out. There was so much blood. Aizen shook the blood off of his sword and put it away. "There is only one man who will have his revenge on the Soul Society and that is me," Aizen responded. He then stuck his hands in his pockets and continued off. He walked up a slanted ridge of brimstone and stared at a tall mountain that seemed to reach up towards the top of hell. It had a dark green smoke ring around it and was dark black in color. It was still very far away from Aizen's position as he could crush the whole thing in his fingers. "Soon though, I will climb that mountain and I will do battle with you: Ginunga Rita."

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And now for the great reveal. Next time on Soul Chess is an arc that will blow your mind. It is the final battle arc, with a short falling action arc after it, the Aizen's Revenge Arc. Yes people, AIZEN RETURNS! With a vengeance! Pinkie: That's a tautology. Me: It sounded better in my head. Anyway, you people can thank Kukaku for the lack of the Reigai arc and because we have a competent Onmitsukido AND because Lelouch stacked a trial system. So no Nozomi, no Kageroza, only Aizen. AIZEN! So yeah, next arc will feature Aizen's return and revenge against Lelouch, the Soul Society and he will attempt to wreak havoc. Though we know Lelouch still has a plot shield, given his temporal displacement, that doesn't mean anyone else is safe. And after Aizens' rampage the Soul Society will never be the same. Yes folks, once again, anyone can die. Only Ichigo and nakama and Lelouch have a plot shield for this arc because they need to graduate in the next arc after this, which is the final Ichigo centric arc, the Farewell Ichigo arc. However, no one in the Soul Society is safe. ABSOLUTELY NO ONE. Pinkie: This is so exciting *squees*. Me: I have some homework to do, but I will get right on this after I finish it. Stupid log entry, stupid Networking. This is draconichero20 and I'll see you next time).**


	121. Aizen Vs Rita: Humble Pie

**(A/N: So now we start the Aizen's revenge arc, but before we begin, Pinkie, if you would be so kind. Pinkie: Right, ahem. This is not the last arc for Soul Chess. It's the last arc with Ichigo as an important protagonist. The Farewell Ichigo arc is after this, but we'll be spending more time with Lelouch in there. We'll be spending more time with Lelouch here too, but Ichigo still plays a strong role. Me: And then Cornelia will finally take the spotlight while the years of the Soul Society slowly carry on. It's a long drawn out way of doing a timeskip, not to mention we'll see some Soul Reapers while we're there. Pinkie: So what's say we start this *gasp* Me: What? Pinkie: *saw the opening* Did Aizen just—Me: Don't spoil it for the readers. Pinkie: Okie doki loki. Me: *sigh* Why me?)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

**Hell**

**5****th**** circle**

_How did it happen?_ Aizen still didn't understand the outcome of his battle with Rita. He sat on a slanted rock, thinking about the battle. _How did she manage to defeat me so easily? Surely as a Soul Reaper her power is only managed by her Bankai, but she didn't even use it. _

Aizen was incredibly frustrated with the outcome. Rita should not have been able to defeat him as easily as she did. Though she was smart enough to know the detail about Kyoka Suigetsu to prevent it from activating, Aizen compensated for Kyoka Suigetsu's one weakness by strengthening his body over the countless years. Since he couldn't use it openly to its fullest potential, much like Lelouch could never use his Bankai so openly, Aizen had grown incredibly powerful even without a Zanpakuto at all. Surely by the time of his betrayal the Senior Captains would've needed Bankai to defeat him, Ryujin Jakka being the biggest threat, but Rita had taken him down so easily it was just aggravating.

_Just how is Rita so strong? How did she do it? What power does she have? Her power is...simply inconceivable. _Aizen didn't want to believe that someone so powerful could exist. Though that was exactly the reason, he now realized, why Rita was the warden. Only obviously had the ability to keep him and the other Togabito in line, and command the Kushanada.

Like any good strategist, Aizen thought it was time to stop souring over his defeat and review his battle with Rita one more time. He was determined to break out of hell and he was determined to wreak his revenge upon the Soul Society. He barely even remembered how he ended up in hell in the first place. If it wasn't for a chance encounter with Talbumosuke three months ago Aizen would've never found out the truth. Talbumosuke had gone his own separate way from there, looking for Mia as the two, according to the dead noble, had been separated. Talbumosuke swore he would return to Aizen's side once he found the woman he loved.

Aizen's entire being tensed at the thought of Lelouch and the smug look the youth must've had on his face when he beat him. A secret weapon, a weapon Lelouch had concealed even better than Aizen had concealed Kyoka Suigetsu, had bested him. It angered Aizen more than anything that he had been caught off guard like that. Talbumosuke, as it seemed, made a fine attempt in his stead, but Aizen knew that victory would've been at hand if he had been calling the shots.

Calming his anger with a deep breath, knees bent arms against the outsides of his legs, and fingers interlocked, Aizen closed his eyes and reached back into his vault of memories to review his battle with Rita.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Months Ago<strong>

**Mount Lucifer**

Aizen trekked up the mountain until he finally reached the base of the spire that stretched onwards towards the top of hell. Upon gaining his footing on the even ground, an orange lightning bolt struck and Rita appeared. She was…not what Aizen expected.

Rita stood in an orange leotard with long leath leg guards and orange sandals with no socks. She had brown hair with squirrel-like ears atop her head. She was wearing fingerless orange gloves and carried a pyrite-colored staff. The tip of the staff ended in a large round circle. Inside the circle there was a solid triangle. In the center of the triangle there was an eye. There were five rings that hung from either side of the staff. Rita had a hooded beige cloak attached to her body, but the hood was down so Aizen could clearly see her face. She had her legs crossed over one another, left leg in front. Her left hand was on her hip and her staff was pointed down at the ground, the rings almost touching the brimstone.

She seemed to know Aizen straight from his appearance, "Aizen Sosuke, Togabito number two," Rita identified him, "why are you here?"

Aizen was not one to judge a book by its cover. The s odd outfit and the fact that he could not sense any chains on her persona meant that she could only be the warden. "Ginunga Rita," Aizen said calmly, "Warden of Hell and leader of the Kushanada. I heard a rumor. I heard that anyone who has the ability to best you in combat will take control of this realm? Is this true?"

Rita twisted her staff up and planted the base end firmly in the ground so that the rings clinked as they sagged towards the ground. "And if it is?" she asked.

Aizen adjusted his scabbard making Kyoka Suigetsu easier to draw, "I think you know the answer."

Rita took a calm, deep breath, "It's not true, unfortunately for you," she said and crossed her arms over her chest and held her staff to her body. "I am not part of the superiority system. Therefore my position and my creations, the Kushanada, cannot be overtaken." Rita vanished in a puff of smoke appearing next to Aizen's right. Rita was sitting on her staff as if it were a witch's broom with her left leg hanging off the staff and her right leg on the tip. Her left hand was gripping the base of the staff and her right hand was massaging the triangle at the tip. Aizen was surprised how she had changed positions and locations so quickly, but he kept his surprise internal. "My position was given to me by the Soul King."

At the mere mention of the man's name, Aizen became a bit unnerved, "I see," he still spoke as calm as ever though, "Then is it possible to escape if I beat you," he put a hand on his sword.

"You won't beat me," Rita gave him a sideways glance.

"Let's test that confidence of yours shall we?" Aizen asked and took a swing at Rita as quick as he could. Rita blocked with both her hands on her staff, standing upright and using the middle of the staff to block the swing. Aizen held his position and then Rita reached out to touch the flat end of his blade, surprising him. Aizen pulled his sword away and made to punch Rita in the face, but she disappeared and was behind him and suddenly a fireball hit him in the back. The damage was minimal considering how strong Aizen was so it was like Rita had just thrown baseball at him practically. Aizen turned to look at her.

Rita's hands were spread apart, palms facing each other, one at the sky and one at the ground, with her staff being held by her arms pressed together. Rita spoke with a disapproving glance at Aizen. "Kyoka Suigetsu is the name of your Zanpakuto. It has the ability to cast perfect illusions and anyone caught in the illusion can be forced to believe anything you want, but it has one ace in the hole: touching the blade before the illusion is cast. If so you have to sheathe your sword and then unsheathe it before you can cast the illusion again."

Aizen stared blankly at Rita. The two had never met. How did she know all of that?

"I make it a habit to know the full ability of the top fifty Togabito. All data corresponding to your soul is located in my apparatus. I know all of your powers. I wish I knew your fighting tactics too though, reading all of that history is such a pain," Rita said.

Taunted, Aizen made another strike at Rita. He missed entirely this time and Rita was in the air hanging on her staff like it was a monkey bar.

"It was really a pain whenever you used Kyoka Suigetsu on the Kushanada. Since I see through their eyes when I command them, I am affected by Kyoka Suigetsu when I control them, so every time I had to come at you with a batch of Kushanada you haven't faced before." Rita disappeared in a cloud of smoke and appeared on Aizen's other side as if his body was an axis. She was the same height off the ground and same horizontal distance from Aizen, but now she was hanging from her staff by her legs, hands behind her head. "I'd say in all the times I've attacked you, you've succeeded in blinding about five percent of all of the Kushanada."

Though Aizen was disturbed by this revelation given how many Kushanada he had faced and been forced to flee from when their numbers got too big, he didn't let it show.

Rita disappeared again and reappeared on the ground. "So if you really want to face me, be my guest. I know you're strong even without Kyoka Suigetsu, and your strength, combined with your Bankai, are what make you the number two, but you're just number two, Aizen. If I had a number, I would be zero, maybe deep in the negatives."

"Or perhaps you'd just like us all to believe that wouldn't you?" Aizen asked. "You think zipping around the general area so quickly that I can't follow you is supposed to intimidate me. I suppose you want me to think that that last attack was one of your weaker shots. Words mean nothing unless you put them into action."

Rita shrugged as if this was typical for her, as if she wasn't intimidated by Aizen in the least. "So be it. It's your soul on the line."

Aizen rushed towards Rita to strike, the warden blocked as she tilted her staff towards the ground, holding it like a hockey stick, then she ripped it up with force and tore up the ground beneath her and Aizen, pushing the Togabito back. Rita held her staff out in front of her and spun it and it whirled about like fan blade. "Tatsumaki," **(Tornado)** The resulting gale winds were more gray and opaque in comparison to the Kido counterpart: Hado 58. The attack was still Kido, but it was one of the earlier Kido discovered in the early days of Soul Reapers when Kido were created by individuals rather than taught in a class. Aizen was pushed back and began to slide down the mountain Rita flew by him on her staff using it like a witch's broom as she caught up with Aizen as the man tried to gain his footing. She shot several purple fireballs at Aizen. He backflipped to dodge and then gained his footing in midair and then dashed towards Rita as he stood on the sky. Rita pulled up and took higher into the air and then descended behind Aizen, before dismounting her staff and holding her weapon like it was a spear. A continuous beam of yellow energy shot forward from Rita's staff at Aizen. He dodged to the side, but Rita followed him with her beam until Aizen got more than 45 degrees towards her right flank. She then rushed him and he lost sight of her and she smashed her staff's tip into his cranium, sending him towards the ground as he crashed on the brimstone floor of the 8th circle. Rita stood at the bottom of the slope that led up Mount Lucifer's side.

Aizen saw her bearing down upon him with an arrogant, prideful glance upon her face. It was Aizen's first time ever seeing such a stare. Aizen was often met with stares of fear, stares of being looked up to and anger, but never one of pure arrogance that Rita was currently giving him. _That can't be, _Aizen thought to himself, _her smugness can't be warranted like this. Surely she is stronger, but there can't be this much of a gap in our power. Rita is a Soul Reaper. At the very least she would have to use her Shikai to keep up with me, much less overpower me. _

"You should run while you still have the opportunity. There's no law against attacking me, some Togabito visit me purely to test their skill and save me from my boredom. It's no fun though since I constantly have to hold back. I must say though this is the first time I've thought about using my Shikai though," Rita told him.

Aizen grit his teeth, now he was getting agitated. She was thinking about using her Shikai, but she wasn't and the way she was treating him was infuriating. Using his fastest flash step possible, Aizen attacked Rita with as much reiatsu as he could pour into a double handed swing. Rita blocked with her staff again. Aizen disappeared and attacked Rita's flank, but she still blocked his strike with her staff. He disappeared and came down in from above. Staff held between her feet, Rita performed several backflips to get away from Aizen and then fired off a blast of purple flame at him. Aizen dodged with Shunpo and attacked Rita from behind. Casually she tilted her staff over her back and his sword clashed against it. Rita turned on a dime and then swiftly brough the left side of the tip of her right foot into Aizen's cheek before smacking him in the stomach with the butt of her staff, pushing Aizen back towards the edge of the battlefield next to a river of regenerative liquid that housed several liquidized Togabito.

Rita held her ground though and beckoned Aizen forward with her finger and a smirk on her face. Aizen struck forward with the low rising thrust. Rita blocked with the eye of her staff as she sidestepped the blow and then twisted herself around Aizen planted both of her feet firmly into his back and used that to backflip a short distance away from him.

Aizen was slowly starting to realize the true potential of Rita's power and it infuriated him. It was Urahara Kisuke all over again. Rita had so much power at her disposal and she was wasting it in Aizen's opinion, freely carrying out the orders she was given instead of using them towards a greater cause. Worse though the way she was fighting was practically mocking him. Aizen felt as if she wasn't even committing to the battle. She almost always was letting him take the initiative and then counterattacking with blunt force generally.

"Do you want to use your Bankai, Aizen?" Rita asked. "I think that would make things more interesting."

"My Bankai," Aizen laughed and then became agitated, "Don't get so full of yourself!" Aizen rushed Rita pushing himself to get to her as soon as possible, but the next thing he knew Rita had him pressed into the floor with her staff aimed at the back of his head, glowing, ready to barbecue his brain with her beam of energy.

"I can tell you want me to commit to battle. This is what happens when I do, if you don't use your Bankai," Rita told him.

Aizen picked up his blade and aimed the blade at Rita. "Hado 77: Ten Tsubasa." Rita backed off of Aizen and he got to his feet and with the gigantic kido blade still attached to his own tried to strike Rita from a long ways away with it. She actually jumped on top of it and stood on the Kido blade with her feet. No…wait she was hovering a few inches over it. Aizen could just barely make that out.

Rita was standing with one leg picked up, arms spread out and one leg down, standing on her tip toe. "Alright Aizen, since you seem to be so stubborn, perhaps I will give you one last reason to flee or use your Bankai," Rita front flipped and used her staff to shatter Aizen's chantless Kido. She then stood with her feet flat on the ground and gave Aizen a dull look as she held her staff with both hands, but held it with her right hand beneath the midpoint of the staff and her left hand a little bit above it. Rita's staff contained no hidden blade. If it did, she would draw it and not have to revert to Shikai. "Reclaim, Jigokunoyokubo." **(Hell's Desire).**

A flash of light was so bright Aizen had to cover his eyes and squint. Rita's cloak was gone, revealing her big bushy squirrel tail and her hands were down at her sides and rotating and levitating beneath her hands were two steel chakrams. They were shaped like handcuffs and sharp around the edges with a chrome surface, making them seem to have a blackened sheen to their polished surface. Blue electricity crackled around the one near Rita's right hand and purple flame sizzled around the one by her left.

Rita moved her body like a dancer and turned it clockwise a little bit before shooting off her right arm chakram at Aizen like a speeding disc. Aizen made to block with its sword, but mid trajectory Rita alterted the Chakram's angle and path and sent it slicing through Aizen's shoulder. His blood sprayed everywhere as the chakram boomeranged back to Rita and she caught the super sharp weapon with her gloved hands. She then spun quickly and launched both chakrams at Aizen at lightning quick speeds. Aizen dodged out of the way of the first and tried to bend his blade to block the second only for the fiery chakram to boomerang back and rip up his back before going back to Rita and the lightning chakram hovered in front of Aizen while he was destabilized and then revolved in an elliptical pattern, the time necessary for a complete cycle decreasing with each passing cycle until it was simply vibrating in place and then a flash of blue energy appeared on either side of the openings in the chakram in an hourglass shape and then exploded outwards, unaffecting Rita as she fixed her hair while she had her arms folded with her fire chakram under her arm, but Aizen was zapped with so many volts that Susanna's Shikai would be an uncomfortable numbing spark by comparison instead of the torrent of pain Aizen was currently feeling, but refused to scream out. Aizen dropped to his knees, steam rising off his body.

Rita held up her hand to call back for her Chakram, "Give it up Aizen," she told him as she held both chakrams with one hand and brushed her squirrel ear with the other, "I don't even want to use my Shikai right now. The situation doesn't warrant it, I'm trying to get you to give up."

"Don't you dare mock me," Aizen grit his teeth and charged only for Rita to throw her fire Chakram and slice him along the right side of his stomach. With the flame burning as it passed by, it hurt a lot worse than the last cut. Rita twirled as she caught her fire chakram and then began hula hooping with both of them on her arms as she spoke to Aizen.

"Look if you want to continue this battle, you're going to need your Bankai, otherwise, if you still want to be this stubborn, I'm going to have to send you to circle nine," Rita told Aizen.

Aizen glared, "I don't need my Bankai," he crossed his blade over his body as he slowly got to his feet, "I will live to fight another day. Hado 90: Kurohitsugi." Aizen activated the weakened version of the Kido on Rita. She managed to break out of it before the blades came after her, using her chakrams to smash the coffin apart, but when she did, Aizen was gone.

She sealed her sword and played with her ear. "What a fool, I would've let him just go. It's not like I would chasse after him." It was then though she noticed Aizen hadn't left the area in the proper direction and was scaling Mount Lucifer once again. Rita sighed. "You just never learn do you?" she asked. She stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled.

A thunderous roar, very unlike a hollow's, and more like an archaeopteryx mixed with a bald eagle, sounded through the air. Aizen froze in his tracks wondering what the hell that noise was. He found out moments later as he sensed a powerful reiatsu headed his way. He looked up where the reiatsu was descending from and then jumped into the air as he realized just how big the source of the noise was.

There was a crash as the source of the roar landed on the slope of Mount Lucifer and a bony tail swung out to try and cut Aizen, but Aizen dodged. Aizen then saw what Rita had brought out. It was a gigantic dragon, or rather a dragon skeleton. The creature was the same size and shape as a dragon, but it was composed only of bone and some sort of shadowy energy seemed to be fusing the bones together. The eye of the creature leered hungrily at Aizen as it growled. The dragon had a horn on its nose and the tip of its tail was spiked. Its wings were tattered and it stood to be the same height as the creature summoned when Lelouch had used Shokan Kinshi. Purple smoke was emitting from the beasts nostrils. Many of its fangs were intact and its back was spined.

"Zuke," Rita called to the beast, "go!"

The dragon roared at Aizen and flew at him. Aizen tried to dodge, but the dragon stayed on him and Aizen was suddenly caught off guard by a powerful left hook being belted at him from Rita as she sucker punched him since he had been so fixated on the dragon. The large creature, as Aizen sped towards the ground, swatted the rebellious Togabito with his tail, knocking Aizen into the side of the mountain. As Aizen lay there, Zuke opened his mouth and exhaled a stream of bright purple flame, incinerating Aizen on the spot, giving him severe burns. Aizen slid down the mountain and then fell over onto the dirt. Rita poked him with her staff. "I'd say medium well," she joked.

Aizen was still conscious and stirred upon Rita poking him. He was burned all over still ached from Rita's attacks and hurt where she had cut him, but Togabito had even higher endurance than Soul Reapers, just so they could suffer more. "Go back to wherever you've stationed your living quarters Aizen," Rita stated, "And if you come at me with a rebellious attitude like that again, I will send you to circle nine. Consider the fact that you aren't there right now mercy and luck." Zuke then flew down to Rita's side and shrunk down to only be 8 feet tall. Rita climbed onto his back and used magic to stick her staff to her back. "Come Zuke, we fly," she kicked the dragon's ribs with her heels. Zuke let out a cry and took off into the air to bring Rita to her tower, leaving Aizen to wallow in his injuries.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

_She made a mockery of me, _Aizen grumbled. _How am I supposed to contend with that kind of power? I knew she was strong, but that was just ridiculous. _Aizen opened his eyes. _Still,_ he got to his feet, _my attack served its purpose. Though Rita is not affected by Kyoka Suigetsu herself it confirmed my suspicions about the Kushanada. My plan is slowly coming together. It's taken some time Lelouch, but we will do battle again. Now I just need some allies. _Aizen picked himself up and headed off through the wide world that was Hell to find other Togabito that he could possibly sway to join him in his conquest, plan and plot.

Aizen dared not look for the #1. He intended to be the strongest of his team, lest he be betrayed in the end. His lack of trust towards others meant that he would have to be careful about which numbers he picked. Taking the rest of the top 10 would only ensure mutiny if they all rebelled at once against him, not that Talbumosuke would ever choose to betray him, but Aizen couldn't be certain. There was one clear difference Aizen knew between him in his apprentice: Talbumosuke had a heart. Well, Aizen wouldn't word it that way, but the fact of the matter was that Talbumosuke actually had someone to care for in the world: Mia. He also missed his mother and sister. Aizen cared about absolutely no one except himself, not that he'd ever say it out loud for fear of who might be listening.

Aizen trekked onward in wherever his feet could take him, hoping that he could find some strong Togabito to join him. He didn't want to take any Togabito outside the top 150. He felt that any weaker than that and a member would be too weak to be of any use.

As a boy Aizen was distrusted. He had enough reiatsu in his body when he looked no older than Hitsugaya to choke even grown adult men. Aizen tried to use his power only for good: stopping bandits, helping his peers, killing animals for food, but no matter how much he tried to help, the members of his village simply alienated him, finding his reiatsu to be something to be feared. Aizen was a young lad and yet could fell grown men with his own two hands because of his reiatsu. Aizen was never afraid to act in self-defense and it was those moments his fellow villagers chose to hone in on.

Aizen remembered thinking: _is strength something to be feared? Strength is meant to be used to protect those that are weak. If the weak only fear the strong then there should only be strong people, then no one would fear anyone else._

Aizen decided that he would gain as much power as he possibly could. He wanted to become so powerful that he would be recognized and eventually he managed to find his way to the Shino Academy. Aizen was top of his class in all subjects and fields and was in the advanced track. Coming out of the academy he was immediately placed in the squad of Akari Mari.

Aizen was Mari's 15th seat. His strong reiatsu, will and determination were something of note and something his captain admired. Under Mari's guidance, Aizen became strong, rising to 10th seat. Mari, as a maternal figure to her squad members, became the eye of Aizen's admiration. Under her leadership, he began to forget about the distrust and the hatred he was doled out in Rukongai. He was respected by his squad and no one feared him. Of course things changed quickly.

Aizen's immense strength and skill were incredible, but without a Shikai Mari refused to place him on a higher seat tier unless he could prove his ability. This led to Aizen's first 'mistake'. To prove his ability to his captain he challenged an 8th seat to battle in a similar fashion as one would be required to become a captain. He did this while Mari was away at a captain's meeting.

The end of the battle ended with blood staining the arena. When Mari found out about the incident she was beside herself. The death of one of her 8th seats wasn't necessary. Still, she knew Aizen's intentions were in the right place. She told him she'd let it slip this time since there was nothing saying he couldn't and didn't want to crush his enthusiasm. However, this was also Mari's first mistake. In promoting Aizen, the same alienation from the Rukongai returned. Aizen had been promoted on grounds of being a murderer. No one dared to question Mari's decision, but rumors about Aizen spread like wildfire about how he would kill anyone in his way on the rise to the top, some even believed he wanted to take Mari's seat as captain.

Aizen's peers hurt his feelings and he would often retreat into the library to do personal research. Through this activity of slowly becoming a recluse, he met Urahara Kisuke a man that rivaled his intellect and ability as a Soul Reaper and yet didn't have a bad reputation following him around at all, despite being known for being in the 2nd Division, a squad full of trained assassins. Amongst them, Urahara Kisuke, though he acted a fool, was a competent combatant. Aizen confirmed this when he managed to persuade Mari to send them on a mission together.

Aizen thought he had made a friend, someone who he could talk to one on one, someone who might be able to understand him, but he learned that Urahara was nothing like him. Urahara preferred to lounge about and do nothing, in contrast to Aizen who preferred to attack the day and get up early to plan and work. It sickened him.

Aizen avoided Urahara after that, going back to being a sad little recluse again. Eventually Mari had to take matters into her own hands and this would be her second mistake. Since Aizen was surrounded by people that loathed and distrusted him, he mistook her comforting of him as something else entirely and had his heartbroken as a result, his own second mistake.

"_That's very sweet of you Sosuke-kun, but…I cannot return how you feel. I'm sorry."_

That was a different time, when Mari couldn't be as open about her sexuality so Aizen didn't rightfully understand why she rejected him. Things got worse when Yuna came into the picture and, in no less than four years, was Mari's second in command. Aizen envied Yuna and his hatred grew.

Aizen was eventually transferred to Division Three, Mari's third mistake. Hoshima Treva, the squad captain, could see Aizen for what he really was and was the one who gave Aizen his ambition back.

"_Those with power are the ones who rule Aizen-san. Those who distrust your power, who fear it, are simply jealous because they do not have that power. Stick with me kid, together you and I will reshape the Soul Society."_

Treva, much to Aizen's surprise, stayed true to his word. Under Treva's guidance, Aizen obtained Kyoka Suigetsu and couldn't resist giving it a test run. Using its power, Aizen mentally tortured everyone that had looked down upon him. Suicide rates, Maggots' Nest inmates and discharge forms were handed out like wildfire and Treva swept it all under the rug. This was Aizen's third mistake. Since Treva was his mentor and Aizen had a reputation in Mari's eyes for being a sweet boy with plain bad luck and trouble fitting in, she became suspicious of Treva and this marked her and Treva's bad blood. This would be the mistake that would ultimately seal Mari's fate and lead to everything that would happen over the course of the next two centuries up until the current date.

Aizen was eventually brought under Shinji's watch long before Treva was sniffed out and Treva didn't mind it in the least. He still saw Aizen as the man that would change the world and that meant giving the man every opportunity to do what he needed. After having his heartbroken Aizen didn't even care when he helped to cause the eventual deaths of Akari Mari and Homura Yuna. He was actually happy.

Akari Mari and Hoshima Treva, it always went back to the two of them. Hoshima, Aizen's father figure and mentor, pushed Aizen towards his ambition and put the spring in his step to start his passion for conquest. Mari's death hit Lelouch hard. The woman had been like a mother to him and it pushed him back into old habits. These two, long running, now deceased, captains pushed these two clever masterminds against each other. Aizen did not consider the battle won. No, Lelouch had taken him out far too quickly. Aizen would call it cheating if he could. Nevertheless, he did not think that he had been given a proper shot at taking Lelouch down. His downfall was that he did not realize just how much of a threat Lelouch was. Now he knew and he'd be damned if his damnation in hell would keep him from facing off against his rival one more time. No, not even. Aizen would continue to escape from hell and face off against Lelouch for as many times as it took to change the Soul Society in his image. He would not stop until he came out on top. His ambition was too great for that.

Aizen stopped walking as he felt a familiar presence. He smiled when he felt it. He had lost this pawn too early in the game and if he had been more careful with it the tide could've been turned in the battle against the Soul Society. Aizen turned his head and looked down the hill he was standing on and saw a Togabito-hollow resting against a pile of rocks. The creature had all black skin and white gauntlets and boots. It had glowing green eyes and had…mask fragments on its face like an arrancar?

The creature's "mask fragments" moved across its face by its eyes. The symmetrical pattern was like a crackled flame extending away from the eyes. The creature wore Aizen and Talbumosuke's traditional white arrancar uniform, but it was sleeveless with the sleeves looking as if it had been torn off by the creature's massive muscles. The hakama were also shortened, seeming to have been torn off from the knees down. He was also wearing a tattered gray cape affixated to his neck

Nevertheless, the creature recognized Aizen immediately and strode over to him. The creature was only a few inches shorter than Aizen. He knelt down on one knee, one arm across his body and the other one with the fist in the ground to address the number two. "Master Aizen, it has been a while."

Aizen smiled, "Your form may have changed, but you are still the same as always, aren't you, Vanguard?"

"Sir," Vanguard said and then got to his feet and backed away so as not to infringe on his master's personal space, "As the pinnacle of hollow evolution I managed to unlock a fourth level of ascension, it came from devouring other hollows that became Togabito and some of your failed arrancar."

"I see, and what do you call this new form, this pinnacle of hollow evolution?" Aizen asked.

"Saiko Koete," **(Beyond the best)** Vanguard answered. "What's more, from all of the arrancar I devoured this form grants me this," Vanguard snapped his fingers and a long blade appeared in his hand. It was four feet long and had a bony bone-colored handle that ran up a portion of the blade. The blade was about half a foot in width and curved up at the end like the blade of Ichigo's new Bankai.

"Aren't resurreccion's supposed to return an arrancar to their natural fighting capabilities?" Aizen asked, confused.

Vanguard stuck the blade in the ground, "This is similar, yet different. This blade's power does resemble that of a Soul Reaper's Zanpakuto, but since I am still a full hollow, just with some devoured hybrid DNA, minimal to my design, this is simply the trigger to my ultimate form. Or as I like to call it La Tecla," **(The Key)**.

"How very interesting, I suppose that's how you came to become number eight, yes?" Aizen asked.

"Indeed," Vanguard said and snapped his fingers to vanish his sword. "Our meeting can only be fate, will you come hither?"

"To what end?" Aizen asked.

"Master Hoshima and I have been waiting for you, ever since we learned that you were sent here," Vanguard told him.

"Ah, my old mentor, how is he?" Aizen inquired.

"Come, I will show you," Vanguard led Aizen to a cave inset in one of the areas of circle six: the Caves of Chaos. Every circle below five had many different sections of it, but unless one could fly, or walk on air, after dropping down from circle five they would have to climb back up to circle five to explore the other areas of the sixth, seventh and eight circles.

Inside one of the caves sat a man with hair color just a bit darker and more auburn than Renji's, wearing a shihakusho and with his sword resting against him. A roaring fire pit was in the spacious, but otherwise dull blue rock walled cave.

Hoshima perked up when he saw Aizen, "Ah, my young protégé," Hoshima smiled when he saw Aizen, "Though it pained me to learn you had been defeated, I am most pleased to see you before me. Look how much you've grown."

"It won't happen again Hoshima," Aizen spoke on a last name basis with his mentor, "Rest assured I plan to escape from hell and I'd like you and Vanguard to come with me."

"Of course, Aizen," Hoshima bowed crossing an arm over his body, "It would be my pleasure to fight at your side."

"What rank are you?" Aizen asked Hoshima. He knew most of the members of the top 50, but Hoshima, he was certain, was not one of them.

"I am Togabito number one hundred and twenty," Hoshima answered.

"I see, good to know," Aizen stated. "Why don't you stay here for now? I am eager to go out and find some more ready recruits for our attack on the Soul Society."

"You can find your way back here?" Vanguard asked.

"I have a good memory," Aizen told him.

"Are you sure you don't want company?" Hoshima asked, eager to catch up with his student.

"I move faster on my own," Aizen told Hoshima and walked out of the cavern back up to circle five. _I wonder who I'm going to collect, _Aizen wondered as he walked, _more importantly, how should I go about doing it? _He walked through the Plains of Misery and found an assembly of stones neatly lined up like dominoes in a semicircle. _Nevertheless, once I have assembled a suitable team, _Aizen pushed the stone slab in front of him and it fell forward, _I will bypass Rita's security, _the slabs began to fall, _then I will invade the Soul Society, _the domino effect made a loud 'boom' with every falling stone, _and take what is rightfully mine. _The last stone slab fell.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Okay, so cut it here and did the assembly of Aizen's troupe in the next chapter. This effectively put me back on par with my outline and keeps me from making an overly long chapter. That's why there's a double post again. I think all of you can already tell though: this is gonna suck for our heroes).**


	122. Aizen's Revenge: The Recruitment

**(A/N: I have nothing to say. Just read. In this chapter, Aizen will recruit no less than seven Togabito, making his group an even ten including himself, Treva and Vanguard. More notes at the end of the chapter).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

After much searching, approximately four days' worth, Aizen finally came across another familiar face. He came in contact with his former ally in circle five by a wall of lavarock, resting on the ground, curled up in a ball, as if attempting to simply wither away into nothingness. The ally was pale-skinned, had half a helmet atop his black hair and wore arrancar robes.

_How nostalgic, _Aizen thought to himself. Using his foot he made to tap the individual in the arm, but it seemed as if the arrancar beneath him was such a light sleeper that the moment Aizen's foot got too close, Sonido was activated and the creature was atop the wall of lava rock. However, upon seeing exactly who he had run away from, the arrancar jumped down and dropped to his knees.

"Aizen-sama…I…I'm so sorry, I did not realize it was you, sir."

"That's quite all right, Ulquiorra," Aizen said to him, "No harm done. It's natural for you to be instinctive in a place like this."

"Sir, it is good to see you again. What can I do for you?" Ulquiorra inquired.

"I'm looking for allies and I could sincerely use your help in plans," Aizen said to the pale-skinned arrancar.

"I will always follow you without a second thought. You gave me purpose," Ulquiorra told Aizen, "I will always be grateful for that."

"Then come," Aizen gestured for Ulquiorra to rise to his feet, "I will bring you to the others."

Following Ulquiorra's recruitment, Aizen went up to circle four. Recruiting Ulquiorra had given him an idea. He had one other individual whom he knew was forever loyal to him, or so he thought.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I will have to decline, Aizen-sensei," Aizen was shocked by Talbumosuke's answer.

"Talbumosuke, you followed me unquestionably once before, surely you would not squander the opportunity to do so again?" Aizen asked, trying to be persuasive.

"I understand sir, but there is someone out there who needs me more than you do. I…perhaps under normal circumstances I would join, but…"

Aizen put up a hand, "I understand, you don't want Mia to feel as if you abandoned her," Aizen stated. "I will not force you to join me, but if you change your mind I'm sure you'll know how to find me."

"Yes," Talbumosuke nodded.

"I understand this to be the second time you've been separated?" Aizen asked.

Talbumosuke looked to the side in anguish, "We were together if but briefly. We were so happy and then those damned Kushanada showed up, took her away from me. It was a miracle she was still carrying when I found her again."

"C-carrying Talbumosuke?" Aizen seemed a little jittery.

"Ah, yes, I suppose you wouldn't know," Talbumosuke said with a smile, "Mia became pregnant with my child over a year ago." He looked up at the sky. "Seems like a whole different life."

"Over a year ago, but then…" Aizen could only follow the logical conclusion.

"Yes, she gave birth. Our daughter was such a healthy, beautiful baby. It was a shame," a single tear came from Talbumosuke's eye, "I couldn't keep her."

"What happened?" Aizen asked.

"After her birth, she started crying like any other infant. She had the same hair as her mother. I was able to show Mia our daughter," Talbumosuke looked down, fists clenched, "but then those damn Kushanada ruined everything. They came after us, possibly drawn by our little girl's cries. Mia was too weak to move still, she told me to go on without her and come seek her once I had escaped," Talbumosuke started to cry, "But I couldn't protect her sensei, I couldn't protect my little girl."

"What exactly did you do?" Aizen asked.

Talbumosuke sniffed and spoke normally, "Eventually the Kushanada finally caught up with me. I realized that because my daughter was free, born innocent, unbound by chains that the Kushanada were coming to claim her. I have spatial displacement in Bankai," Talbumosuke looked up at the sky again, "It would be the first time I would ever attempt something like this, so I didn't know what would happen. Combining Kido with my spatial techniques, it was my desire to give my little girl a normal life, send her somewhere she could be happy, either the Soul Society or another world anywhere except here. I think I succeeded."

"You think?" Aizen asked, furrowing his brow.

"Midway through my attempt the Kushanada crushed me and then crushed the small portal I had created," Talbumosuke stated. "However, there was no trace of my daughter, no blood stain or anything. I…think I managed to send her away, but I don't know. I didn't want to send her away though, I wanted to raise her. I wanted to use her to show Rita that I had another reason to live. My sentence is low to begin with, but it was raised when I was crushed," Talbumosuke put a hand on his chest, "I have to find Mia, sensei. I have to tell her the truth. She needs me."

"I understand," Aizen said with a slight smile, though they were only words, "I was hoping to see your daughter with my own eyes. A girl born of a Soul Reaper and an arrancar, the very idea is amazing."

"Don't say that like you intend to experiment on her, even if she was still around I wouldn't permit it," It was the first time Talbumosuke ever became cross with his sensei.

"Sorry. If I made it sound that way allow me to amend my statement. I am only saying that I did not think anything could be born in this godforsaken rock. The way I understand it, sexual deviancy is permitted, but conception cannot occur. Mia must've already been carrying before her death," Aizen stated.

"Yes that's why it hurts so much. We were so fortunate to have what we had, but…" Talbumosuke looked to the side.

Aizen put a hand on Talbumosuke's shoulder. "Go to her Talbumosuke. She needs you," It was the only sentimentality Aizen could truly understand. Of course, he was only doing it because the other option was to manipulate Talbumosuke and possibly lose his trust when this was all over. He didn't need his apprentice that badly. He was looking for volunteers, not forced recruits.

"Sir," Talbumosuke saluted to his sensei and departed.

Aizen returned to base empty handed. "I'm amazed, Talbumosuke always seemed so loyal to you sir."

"I'll never understand why she is so high on a pedestal in his eyes. She's just a nymphomaniac. Does she even really love him?" Aizen asked.

"That I cannot answer," Ulquiorra told Aizen.

"This is getting tedious," Aizen grumbled.

"Perhaps then, sir," Vanguard said, "You should look for the one they call 'the Old One'."

"The old one?" Aizen asked.

"Tarogas Zurik," Vanguard stated, "He is one of the oldest existing Togabito in hell. His sentence was already high when he came here and he spent years trying to fight the Kushanada, each attempt ending in failure. It's speculated that he will spend the rest of his life in this brimstone scented plane. He also was once the number one Togabito until many more stronger and more terrifying creatures came into existence. Now he is only number one twenty six."

"How the might have fallen," Aizen chuckled, "Where can I find him?"

* * *

><p><strong>Circle Eight<strong>

Aizen stood in front of a gigantic pair of doors in one of the deepest parts of the eighth circle: the Molten Underground. Here the walls dripped with regenerative liquid attempting to seep into circle nine. It was also the same plane of which the very base of Mount Lucifer stood. The doors in front of Aizen were crimson with silver handles and a black aura seeped around the frame. The doors stood taller than the entrance to the Captain's hall meeting room.

Aizen reached out only to be repelled by the shadows because it stung. Sensing such a thing, he braced himself and concentrated reiatsu around his hand and then pushed open the heavy door. Inside there were bones galore and the room was very dark. Suddenly many candles lit up with green flames and as Aizen stepped inside the door closed behind him.

"Who dares enter my domain?" The voice was craggily yet wispy and it was coming from the center of the room atop a mountain of skulls.

Aizen approached seeing a red cloak with long fox-like ears extending out of the hood. The individual's back was to Aizen. "Tarogas Zurik?"

"I am he," the individual answered.

"I am Aizen Sosuke, Togabito number two. I have come here to seek an alliance with you," Aizen told Zurik.

"What kind of an alliance?" Zurik asked.

"I intend to escape hell and exact my revenge on the Soul Society," Aizen answered.

Zurik scoffed Aizen's remarks, "It's always about revenge. I learned that revenge does not beget anything more sin. What makes you certain you can succeed?"

"Because I have a weapon that no one else does," Aizen stated.

"And that would be," Zurik said and then heard Aizen remove his blade from its sheath.

"My sword," Aizen stated.

"The power has gone to your head. No weapon has the ability to defeat Rita," Zurik stated.

"No, but it is enough to deceive her," Aizen stated.

Zurik slid down the mountain of skulls and picked up a scythe with a red gemstone hanging where the blade and handle met. He used it as a walking stick to approach Aizen and the Soul Reaper finally got a good look at the Togabito aptly named "The Old One". Zurik had eyes blacker than midnight, much like Kasumi's. He had long fangs that wouldn't look out of place on a vampire. His fur was tan and he had an anthropomorphic fox-like builds. His nails were as long as short swords.

"Your statement intrigues me," Zurik said to Aizen, "Please, continue."

Aizen held his sword up to Zurik, "Take a good look at my sword Tarogas Zurik. Do you see its fine craftsmanship and shape?"

"It looks like any other normal sword," Zurik stated, but as he stared Kyoka Suigetsu kicked into effect. Aizen used his weapon's ability to make Zurik perceive the sword's blade to be of the finest gold color. The handle was ornamental and the guard was shaped like a dragon's head. It then shifted back to being a normal sword. "That…how did you do that?"

"The power of my sword, Kyoka Suigetsu. It has the ability to create perfect illusions that control the five senses." Aizen said and suddenly his image shattered like a mirror and he was standing right behind Zurik, but his voice was still being projected from his original position. "Like so."

A wide grin crossed over the old one's lips. He turned around and looked at Aizen's face, scratching his chin with his bony fingers. "Yes, yes I can see it now and I can see you hold an even greater power within you than just this Kyoka Suigetsu."

"My Bankai, my _other_ secret weapon," Aizen answered.

"Ah, so you are a former captain like Hoshima Treva. Yes that makes sense if you are number two," Zurik stated.

"You know a lot more than you let on," Aizen said as he put his sword away.

Zurik continued to use his scythe as a walking stick to lead Aizen to the back of his domain, showing him a small altar on the other side of the room from the door. "I have lived more than ten of your lives youngin." He sat down on the altar floor and laid his scythe across his lap. "I am tasked by Rita, because of my long sentence, to keep the history of the Togabito. It is a great ordeal and all of the history lies beyond the wall behind me, but history is for those who cannot shape their own future," Zurik said and his body began to be covered in shadows, "You have the potential, Sosuke, to start a new chapter. I believe you have what it takes to put Rita in her place, to show her that she should pay more attention to we who are incarcerated. Aizen Sosuke," Zurik's power began to rise, "Allow me to add my power to your own and let your quest be known to the entire world!" Zurik lit aflame and all of the skulls from the mountain in the middle of the pile of bones in the middle of the room converged on his location. There was a blinding flash of dark light and Zurik transformed. Instead of being an anthropomorphic fox, Zurik was now nothing except a reaper's cloak that stood at the same height and covered his legs with the cloak tails billowing around the ground like the coat tails of Ichigo's Bankai. Shadow seeped from beneath the cloak and Zurik's entire face was covered in shadow and his eyes fiercely glowed red. Zurik's cloak did not seem to have arm holes and his scythe stuck to his back and was now a shiny chrome color like the Chakrams of Rita's Shikai. "The Horror of Fire rises once more. Come Sosuke, I'm sure you have much to tell me about this revenge plot of yours."

With Zurik under his command, Aizen was able to learn the locations and identities of three more interesting individuals.

He started his search in the champion's arena of Circle Two. The champion's arena was a special part of circle two where Togabito numbers one hundred and stronger were allowed to spectate the arena for any strong candidates to come by and also could use the much bigger, more stable arena beneath the lounge for sparring. The arena could only be used for an hour a day per any Togabito since it, as well as the rest of Circle Two was considered a 'safe haven' as Rita only sent out Kushanada attacks there 1% of the time since the death battles that took place were enough entertainment.

Longer periods of time in the lounge than an hour a day were meant with the sentencing of one's time in hell increasing for being lazy. 1 day increase for every second spent over the time limit. Also, participating in the battles, while fun for most togabito, were still seen as murder, also upping the sentence. At the very least it let the Togabito vent out their frustrations. Rita didn't think anything of it as she knew no matter how much they struggled they'd never be powerful enough to fight her or the Kushanada.

Currently in the lounge Aizen found only another single Togabito who visited the lounge every single day to look for good sporting. Her name was Phoebe, Clamora Phoebe. Phoebe was a woman who wore sapphire armor over her Togabito branded hide. She carried a large claymore for her only weapon. She had light skin, pink lips and long braided blonde hair coming down the sides of her face like an old country Sweede. She had silver eyes and plenty of muscle mass. Her special ability was the fact that she was half-demon and could access her demonic energies at controllable intervals. Her full power was the reason that she was considered the 76th most powerful Togabito.

However, though she looked innocent enough and spoke in a sweet voice, her personality was in direct contrast. Much like Mia and Chi Kamisori, Vera's Zanpakuto, Phoebe loved violence. She thrived on it. Often, after making a kill she would paint her forehead in her enemy's blood only to wash it off in circle three sometime later. When Aizen visited her in the lounge she was surprised. She rarely got visitors of his nature before. Handsome…powerful…she could just eat him up.

Phoebe dragged her tongue across the bottom of her upper lip upon seeing Aizen enter the lounge, which looked like the inside of a cabin at a ski resort with the way the walls were lined. There was a lawn chair in the middle and a large screen television on the wall that showed the spectacle of any given arena depending on the channel it was set to. Many knickknacks hung on the wall and there was even a fish tank, though there were no fish. The lounge had the capacity to hold three people at once, but generally only one person used it at a time since when a second person arrived a sparring match would generally occur down below.

Phoebe crossed over to Aizen and stood off to his right with her hand on his shoulder. "And just what can I do for you, handsome?" she purred.

"Clamora Phoebe?" Aizen asked.

"That's me," Phoebe leaned closer to Aizen, "But for you I'm whoever you want me to be."

"Charming," Aizen said without a flicker of lust in his tone, "Phoebe's attitude reminded him much of Mia, Loly and Menoly. While he didn't mind the lust in their eyes, Aizen was much like the Lelouch in terms of romance, hoping to find the one person that shared his ideals and he could really synchronize with. Of course, unlike Lelouch, Aizen had given up hope of ever finding such an individual that had all of the features he was looking for. "I'm looking for allies for a grand scheme and the Old One said that you were regularly bored and that I could recruit you into my ranks.

Phoebe spun counterclockwise as her back hit Aizen's chest. She slowly straddled up it, hands over her breastplate. "For someone as handsome and strong as you I'd do anything," she told him and nuzzled her head into his neck, "absolutely anything."

"Then come with me, Clamora Phoebe. I have much use for you," Aizen told her.

With Phoebe under his command, Aizen moved on to his next target. Zurik informed him of the individual that clashed with Kurosaki Ichigo and defeated him: #20, Orin. Intrigued, Aizen sought him out. He found Orin in circle five just walking along minding his own business.

"Say that again?" Orin asked upon Aizen's request to join him.

"I said I would like you to join me in a conquest to ravage the Soul Society and tear it asunder," Aizen told him.

"I refuse," Orin stated, "The Soul Society was once my home."

"That's a pretty forward refusal. I can make it worth your while," Aizen told Orin, "Name your price."

"What do you intend to get from all of this?" Orin told Aizen.

"Simple, once I am the new Soul King, when I combine that power with the power of Kyoka Suigetsu, I will reshape the world in my image, a world where only the strong exist. The weak will die because of their inferiority and fear. My destruction of their kind is mercy for they will eventually be killed by the strong," Aizen answered, "However, I will also have free reign to completely do anything I wish. I can grant you your heart's desire because I will have absolute power over the Soul Society."

"My heart's desire?" Orin mulled the concept over.

"Did I strike gold?" Aizen asked with a smug grin.

"There is…one thing I would like, but, I will only ask for it after you have succeeded. Also," Orin readied a battle stance, "If I am to be working with you, I must know that your power is not all talk. Show me the resolve of your convictions and your goals."

"Very well," Aizen said and drew out his sword, "Take a look at my sword then would you?"

"Nice Zanpakuto," Orin stated, "I see they are taking different forms now."

"You say that as if you are not accustomed to this sort of thing. Rita has to be your senior and her Zanpakuto is very unique," Aizen stated.

"She's also had years to up her game in the time she's been warden. She used to be powerful even when things such as sword releases were undiscovered," Orin answered.

"I see, then you must precede the creation of the Shino Academy," Aizen concluded. "How is it you came to become number twenty then?"

"I abandoned my heritage long ago," Orin said with a slight nod, "You wouldn't know this since you have not been here that long, but quite often rare, ancient artifacts, deemed too powerful for living kind to handle, are dropped down here as a sort of storage deposit. The warden enjoys watching us all scramble around the circles for her own amusement as we attempt to obtain whatever artifact has come by. The armor I wear is a result of bonding with the artifact I obtained: the Shield of War. With it I gained this armor and changed my identity. Though Soul Reapers are not supposed to know what goes on in hell, the warden has connection with someone I once knew. I don't want that person finding out what has become of me."

"And you're not going to disclose who that is, are you?" Aizen asked.

"By the end of our attack, you may figure it out for yourself, now, have at ye!" Orin pointed his scimiatar at Aizen only for Aizen's image to shatter into tiny fragments and for the man to already be behind Orin as many lacerations followed. The damage was enough to bring Orin to his knees, but not enough to cripple him.

"Already did," Aizen said as he put his sword away.

"When did you—"

"Kyoka Suigetsu is a powerful Zanpakuto. I can create masterful illusions that control the five senses and you didn't realize that I had hacked you up, because I did not will for you to realize it," Aizen told Orin.

"Impressive," Orin said getting to his feet, "Bring me to wherever it is you wish. My blade is yours, Aizen Sosuke."

Aizen simply smirked. Things were going well. In such a short amount of time he had doubled the size of his team. However, upon returning to the area where he and the others were congregating, things became a little hostile between Orin and a member of the group.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Orin gestured at Vanguard.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Vanguard retorted smuggled.

"You damn bastard," Orin prepared to charge, but Aizen put a firm hand on his chest plate.

"Now, now, let's not get antagonistic towards each other shall we? We are all on the same team, remember?"

"That was before I knew you were working with _him_," Orin seemed to have a personal issue with Vanguard.

"Vanguard is one of my most loyal subordinates and subjects. If there's a problem though Orin, speak your mind," Aizen told him.

Vanguard had been closing his eyes during Aizen's statement and then opened them when he sensed Orin's reiatsu type. "Ah, I see, you used to be a Soul Reaper," Vanguard chuckled, "I don't remember all of the Soul Reapers I've killed in my time."

Vanguard succeeded in pushing Orin further, leading to Aizen to power up his reiatsu to get the situation under control. Orin fell to one knee, using his blade for balance. Vanguard straightened up from his sitting position. "I don't care what sort of personal vendetta you two have with each other, but keep it out of the plan. Vanguard, you especially know better than to antagonize an ally. If you want to antagonize anyone make sure it's an enemy."

Vanguard simply slumped against the wall in response.

"Fine, I'll cooperate," Orin said and pointed a gauntleted arm at Vanguard, "Just keep _him_ away from me."

"That much I can arrange," Aizen stated, "I don't like the idea of my troops fighting each other more than the enemy." Orin stomped outside and stood guard outside the cavern. Aizen proceeded to follow. "I'm going out again, Zurik, Treva, Ulquiorra, do try to keep the situation under control would you?" All three agreed.

Aizen took a few steps away and then stopped. Something was missing from the conversations lately. Aizen couldn't quite place his finger on as to what. Shrugging he continued onward.

The last Togabito Zurik had told Aizen about straightaway was the 33rd most powerful Togabito in hell: Valmiro Daraclu. He was a half-vampire and half-human from another world, specifically Varcina. He was once a powerful warrior under the employment of the leader of the Irmerst guild only to meet his eventual demise at the hands of the leader of the Igazet guild, the draconian Firemind.

Daraclu, much like Yolanda, wielded twin guns, but much unlike Yolanda he carried two, miniature Gatling guns. Both had unlimited ammunition supplied by Daraclu's reiatsu, mana when he was alive, were armor piercing, and coated in a fine acid that would eat through the entire body if they were not treated. In close combat, Daraclu could transform his guns into a pair of silver swords with blades shaped like a jagged piece of peanut brittle. Daraclu's greatest skill however was not in his offensive power, but in his ungodly endurance. Much like Ulquiorra, he could regenerate his injuries. However, this only amounted to low level injuries and he did not have the ability to regenerate large lacerations or lost limbs. It was the same way Ulquiorra could not regenerate lost organs, but Ichigo's hollow, when it went on a rampage, could. Daraclu also had high endurance. In fact, even without his regeneration, he had as much tenacity to live and could take just as much punishment, maybe a little more or less, as Zaraki Kenpachi.

Daraclu had gray skin, glowing red eyes, and long, frazzled black hair reaching down to his shoulders. Daraclu wore a long black long coat with his guild's emblem, a skull set on fire, emblazoned in red on the back. He wore nothing else except for some black pants and the bands that went across his body, labeling him as a Togabito.

Daraclu, much like Zaraki Kenpachi, was absolutely and completely crazy. Daraclu thrived on battle and lived only to fight. He didn't have a care in the world that he was in hell. If he was about to smell the scent of gunpowder and blood he was a happy man. Aizen intended to appeal to that blood lust.

He found the vampire-half chasing some hapless Togabito through a section of circle eight and enjoying every minute of it. It was obvious that he was because he was laughing like a maniac while unloading his firearms into the backs of the fleeing Togabito. Once he was done and the Togabito were dead, Aizen approached the barely sane Togabito from behind. "Valmiro Daraclu, your reputation, it seems, speaks no falsehoods."

Daraclus looked over his shoulder at Aizen with a crazed smile and a leering red eye, "And just what do you want with me?"

"I hear that you enjoy fighting strong opponents. I'm looking for allies to help me in a conquest against the Soul Society," Aizen stated.

"The Soul Society," Daraclu said and laughed, "You actually think you can get out of here?"

"For a short time, though what concern is that of yours. If my words are false you can attempt to engage me in battle, but if I am speaking the truth you may look forward to an interesting fight. What do you say?" Aizen extended a hand of invitation. "Will you join me?"

Daraclu laughed again and put away his guns. "What did you say your name was?"

"Aizen Sosuke, Togabito number two," Aizen answered.

Daraclus grinned so widely that Gin would be hard pressed to match. "How do I sign up?"

With Daraclu in tow, Aizen returned once again to the cave where he and the others were staying. However, he had recruited the four individuals Zurik had mentioned. Aizen did a head count. "We have eight." He said.

"Is that a problem?" Zurik asked.

"I was hoping for our group consist of ten members," Aizen stated. While the Gotei would obviously have more captain class fighters than ten, Aizen believed what he lacked in numbers he would make up for in power.

"Don't you think too many cooks spoil the broth?" Zurik asked Aizen.

"That is precisely the reason I'm not pushing Talbumosuke to join me," Aizen stated, "However, I could still use one of the other top ten and one more individual after that. I think then we'll have the perfect assembly."

Zurik pondered things for a moment. "Hmm, there is always Kasumi."

"What number is she?" Aizen asked.

"She is number one," Zurik asked, earning the attention of everyone in the room. "What?"

"Pardon me if I withhold my disbelief, but the number one's identity is completely a mystery to all Togabito," Treva said, with a little nervous laughter.

"I am the only one who knows her identity. After all, I was the one who gave her her foothold as a Togabito," Zurik stated.

"Be that as it may, I am not interested in recruiting the number one. I cannot have anyone more powerful than me on this team. If she were to finds my leadership not up to her standards, she might attack me and usurp leadership. This is my revenge scheme and I will not risk it by bringing in a stronger fighter," Aizen stated.

"I had a feeling you might say that," Zurik stated.

"Any others?" Aizen asked.

"I don't know how long you wish to search, but for now, I would suggest looking for Nezumi Sumime. She's number ninety eight," Zurik told Aizen.

"And how do I go about finding her?" Aizen asked.

"You may as well ask where the wind is. Sumime is a trained assassin. I cannot speak for her whereabouts nor can any other Togabito. However, she is a hunter by nature. She will seek weaker Togabito to prey upon. It will difficult to locate her, but you should seek through circles one and three delta and phi. They are her favorite stalking spots, though don't expect her to always be there. The chance that you and she will be in that same spot is only thirty-five percent and you will have to lower your reiatsu if you plan to get a glimpse of her. She only attacks those she finds are unsuspecting of her and weaker than her," Zurik informed.

"Those are a lot of instructions," Aizen stated.

"Sumime is a very skilled warrior. While she's not the strongest in the stipulations you gave me she'll cover for the assassin and rogue position," Zurik stated.

"Yes, I'm sure she will," Aizen said with a smile, and left.

It took some doing, but eventually Aizen came across Sumime. He found her in circle three. Sumime struck down a newcomer to Hell who had just barely managed to win the arena fight. However, after slitting his throat she then bathed herself in her victim's blood. Her inky red eyes glowed and her reiatsu increased. Aizen suppressed his reiatsu further in case that made it easier for Sumime to sense him. Of course, finally getting a good look at the hunter, Aizen found that Sumime was not what he was expecting.

Sumime was an anthropomorphic female rat. This was made obvious by her long hair that came down to her mid-back. She wore a black scarf that she tied around her nose and mouth like a muzzle. She wielded a normal double edged sword in her left hand, but in her right hand she wielded a shorter sword with a chain on the end of it that made the chain on Tensa Zangetsu seem non-existant by comparison. On her multi-jointed legs, built in similar stature to her animal heritage rather than like a human build she wore guards on the upper and lower portions of her legs, leaving the thin mid-portion unguarded. She wore the same leather guards on her shoulders and she certainly looked like a force to be reckoned with. She had a long and pink wormy tail. Some creatures with that appendage and her build would carry a weapon on the end of their tail. Sumime's tail tip _was_ a weapon: a shuriken. Aizen wondered how she had possibly managed that. It certainly looked like it hurt. On her hips she wore a leather fauld. She also had a spiked arm guard on her right arm. Sumime's fur and fuzz were as white as Aizen's uniform. Since she was a female mammal she had breasts and since she was humanoid, much unlike her legs, they resembled human mammaries.

Much like Phoebe, Sumime drew power from demonic energy. As Aizen had just witnessed, bathing herself in the blood of foes she killed (it did not matter who fought as long as she delivered the final blow) bestowed upon her a portion of their reiatsu. Sumime, when alive, had made a pact with a demon and, despite being dead, could still summon that demon into the material world from the ethereal realm. Unlike Phoebe, whose demonic energy was very subtle until it reached later use so you could hardly tell she was using it at times, Sumime's eyes glowed the moment she started using demonic power and the more of it she used the more darkness shrouded her body, sometimes even her fur became inky black. When Aizen stepped out Sumime threw out her chain and actually managed to grapple it around Aizen's right wrist. She glared back at him.

"That was a very brutal kill," Aizen complimented.

Sumime rushed on Aizen and he blocked her blade with his own and activated his Shikai, making sure his sword was at her eye level and then, leaving Sumime confused when Aizen suddenly appeared around her, making her believe she was seeing eight of him, but in reality Aizen was even further behind her.

"Calm down, I'm not here to fight you," Aizen told the rat girl making the sound come from all eight of his illusionary clones, "I like what I see in your skills and am here to request your help."

Sumime didn't move, but she didn't seem thrilled at the prospect either.

"You don't have to believe me," Aizen told her, "I wouldn't either if I were in your position, but I am looking for strong allies. I am interested in escaping hell and returning to the surface world. I am in need of a warrior of your skill level and move set.

"I am no warrior. I am a rogue," Sumime corrected. Her voice was very low pitched for a woman, though several octaves higher than Hallibel's fraccion, Mila-Rose, "I take it you already know my name if you came looking for me. So who are you?"

"Aizen Sosuke," Aizen answered.

Sumime actually lowered her guard, "Ah, I've heard your name before. Word has spread through the nine circles about your ambition and your famed, though failed battle with the warden, even though some think her to be a myth. Others simply think you took on a Kushanada and won, only to be nearly defeated by another, but those are lesser minds. I am not one of them. I always keep my ear low to the ground, it's how I avoid being killed." Sumime's eyes glowed and she looked where the actual Aizen was. "How can I help you?"

"You can see me standing over here?" Aizen asked.

"My demonic powers grant me many abilities, including the power to see through physical illusions," Sumime stated.

"What about audial ones?" Aizen asked projecting his voice into his eight clones.

"No, just my sight," Sumime stated.

_I see, then there is no cause for alarm. I can use her. I control all five senses. Of course it also seems that she has to be able to activate the ability to see through my illusions and even if she can see through them, that doesn't mean I can't control her other four senses and even if she becomes a problem she is so low ranked that Vanguard or I can eliminate her. _"I see, then welcome to the team Sumime. I promise you won't regret this choice."

"I am flattered simply that you would seek me out for such a thing. As such a high rank I would think you would keep your choices in the top fifty," Sumime said.

_If I did that Zurik and Treva might feel inferior, _Aizen thought to himself. _Besides, it's not so much having the strongest at your side, but having a diverse team of personalities, abilities and strategies. _

"Well, I'm not stupid enough to fight back against an enemy I know I am clearly outranked against," Sumime said and sheathed her weapons behind her back, tying her chain around the two scabbards and slipping the end blade tip in one of the chain links and pulling so that it was secure. "Lead the way."

Aizen proceeded to lead Sumime back to camp when the duo came across another strong presence as they trekked across circle five. Sensing it, Aizen chased after it. The presence was very strong, not stronger than his and it wasn't Talbumosuke's. It had to be one of the top ten. Sumime did her best to follow Aizen. She drew her weapons, expecting combat as she was not as adept at sensing energy levels as other Togabito were. Soul Reapers and the like were the best since they could sense these energy levels and their full potential from far away. Many others only had this ability in closer range. When Aizen drew near, Sumime put away her weapons and found a good place for cover, realizing that she was in no condition to fight whatever it was Aizen was tracking, given the pure difference in power. She nodded to Aizen to signal that she would stay behind and that he should move forward. Aizen proceeded towards the source of the power he was sensing and came across not what he was expecting in the least. He came across a girl, no bigger than Rukia Kuchiki, wandering around on all fours. She had long pink hair, two small green horns atop her head and was almost completely nude, except for the bands that covered her body and defined her as a Togabito. She was climbing up over a rock that looked over the side of a cliff. Her back was to Aizen so he could not see her face, but he could definitely tell that she had a child's build. At the very least her body could not be older than 17. She also looked malnourished as she was very skinny, but not anorexic. Aizen approached only for a slash wound to appear by his shoulder. The girl was still perched atop her rock like a lizard. Aizen was five entire meters away from her. She hadn't moved and she hadn't drawn a weapon, yet Aizen could sense her reiatsu on his injury. Just what sort of power did this girl have.

The girl turned her head to face Aizen. She had magenta eyes, but her gaze was not human. The girl looked like a wild animal with the way she was gazing upon Aizen. Still, all of her facial features were human.

_What a vicious girl,_ Aizen smirked to himself. He attempted to take a step towards her only to find something gripping his leg.

"Do not…come…closer," the girl said with effort.

"Sosuke be careful!" Sumime shouted at him. "She's got you pinned down, don't take another step!"

Aizen couldn't see a thing. However, he didn't think Sumime would lie that he was in danger, not when he could already sense the fact that something was definitely gripping his ankle. "Relax," he told the feral girl, "I am not an enemy you need to be scared of." The next thing Aizen knew he had small wounds opening in the center of his chest.

"Stay away!" The girl growled at him. Aizen could tell, despite the growl, that the girl's normal voice was possibly very sweet.

Aizen went for Kyoka Suigetsu. Sumime thought he was going to be struck even worse. The top ten had the ability to beat each other under extreme circumstances. Of coruse, really extreme circumstances were needed if Kasumi was ever to lose a fight, or so it was rumored. However Aizen tossed away Kyoka Suigetsu far away into the nearby grass. The girl before him was powerful, that much was clear by how she had injured him so easily. Her number had to be greater than 6. As Aizen had no idea of Kasumi's identity he wondered if perhaps this was her, but…no her reiatsu was definitely weaker than his full power. If he was using Bankai he wouldn't be getting injured this easily.

"There," Aizen said holding his hands up in surrender, "I have voluntarily discarded my weapon. Will you come closer?"

The girl released her hold on Aizen, but rather than obeying his request she fled and she fled across the plain in midair, hovering five meters above the ground. Aizen saw from his position that she seemed to be making hand prints nearby where she walked, indicating that she seemed to be hoisting herself up on invisible arms.

_What an odd girl, _Aizen found himself thinking.

When he returned to base with Sumime, while Treva patched up his injuries with Kido, Zurik explained who Aizen had run into. "Ah yes," he said creating an arm of shadow and holding the index and thumb of the shadow by his non-existent chin, "That girl you are referring to would be Legumi, Nyra. She is the fourth most powerful Togabito."

Daraclu whistled, "Fourth. Jeez, no wonder she managed to injure you, boss."

_Ah, now that's what was missing: comedy. _Aizen thought to himself with a smirk. Indeed, comedy always helped lighten tense situations and Aizen, though he would never admit it out loud, missed Gin's sense of humor and quips. He had grown used to it, despite the fact that the man was looking to backstab him first chance he got.

"Nyra is a very skittish individual," Zurik continued to inform, "An effectual loner by her very nature. You'd best give up on her Sosuke. She would never join us."

"No," Aizen disagreed, "She is strong. I can sense it."

"That may be, but she is not worth the fuss," Zurik told him.

"I beg to differ," Aizen responded.

Zurik closed his eyes momentarily and sighed, "Very well. You are in charge after all. If you are insistent on fighting her, I will not stop you."

"Stopping him or not you'd had best take a rest for a bit," Treva told Aizen, "You're only number two because of your Bankai, from the looks of things that girl does not have much control over her own power. Going after her while not at one hundred percent could result in you getting killed."

"If I did I would just come out of circle nine," Aizen said as if it was as easy as breathing air. It had to be if Talbumosuke had been sent their once and was already out of it.

"I don't see how you plan to get her. Nyra won't come quietly even if you beat her down," Zurik informed.

"Did you know Zurik that you can attract more flies with honey rather than vinegar?" Aizen asked.

Zurik sighed, understanding the metaphor. "I wish you the best of luck then. I know you'll need it."

After a couple of days Aizen set out to look for Nyra again. Many days after that he finally found her, in circle seven and the artificial sun in hell had been replaced by the artificial moon. He did not find Nyra in the best of conditions. Aizen encountered Nyra locked in combat with another Togabito and she appeared to be losing. Nyra was bleeding all along her shoulders. Her left arm bone was exposed the flesh torn wide open. Nyra was bleeding from her mouth and down the right side of her forehead, her eye completely shut. Her stance was odd since her left invisible arm that supported her right arm was broken. Aizen couldn't actually see that, but he could infer it since Nyra was using her other invisible hands to support her legs, but in front her right arm was on the ground and her invisible arm by her left arm was supporting her up. Nyra was also bleeding from her stomach. Since her belly was facing the ground, Aizen could not see the extent of the damage to her stomach, but it was obvious Nyra had to be in quite a bit of pain. It was amazing that she was still standing.

Her opponent was the 134th strongest Togabito in all of hell: former king of hollows Baraggan Luisenbarn. His hope was that defeating Nyra and devouring her would make him powerful enough to climb higher in rank. He had devoured his former fraccion and while it had made him stronger it did nothing to make him powerful enough

_There she is, _Aizen noticed Nyra, but watched the battle from the distance. He knew how he could instantly turn this to his advantage. If he played his cards right, the once skittish Nyra would become forever indebted to him.

Baraggan spoke to Nyra with a villainous laugh. "So is this the strength of the famous Legumi Nyra? I was amazed at how well you could withstand my Respira, but it seems like this is as far as you will go."

Nyra growled at Baraggan. She stood on her hind legs and attacked Baraggan with her three remaining invisible arms. Baraggan apparently was able to either sense or see the invisible appendages, possibly he knew how to detect for them from the battle, but Aizen couldn't tell. He did know that he watched Baraggan strike with Gran Caida and Nyra yelp as she backed further away. Though Aizen could not see it, Baraggan had managed to cut off the hands of her ghostly limbs. The limbs were purely ethereal and so bore no blood or skin tissue, but they were part of Nyra's essence and so it still hurt.

"Oh that's right. You had a close encounter with the Kushanada didn't you?" Baraggan chortled, giving Aizen a clear understanding of the situation and just how pragmatic the King of Hollows was. If not for that you believe you would've defeated me? I will show you how naïve that line of thinking is!" Baraggan swung down with Gran Caida and that was when Aizen made his move on the former king. With a swift movement Aizen appeared on Baraggan's left flank and Gran Caida was cut completely in half. Aizen was undamaged by Baraggan's intimate area of undeath as he passed through it, due to the difference in reiatsu.

"Still as incompetent as always I see," Aizen said and turned his head towards Baraggan and smirked.

"AIZEN!" Baraggan was not amused at Aizen's interference.

"How funny, in the days of Hueco Mundo you were a king, but according to the data systems, you are only a third-rate Togabito by my standards as I stand close to the top," Aizen taunted.

"Aizen," Baraggan would've grit his teeth if he could, "YOU ANT! RESPIR—"

SLASH!

Aizen cut Baraggan clean in half, causing the two pieces to collapse upon the ground.

"Im…possible."

"Hado 90," Aizen said, his hands sparking with energy, "Kurohitsugi." The coffin decimated Baraggan and he was sent to hell's ninth circle.

Aizen turned around and looked at Nyra. She began growling at him defensively.

"You believe that I will now turn my blade on you," Aizen said and then sheathed his sword, "I will do nothing of the kind." To the average person it would seem like a kind gesture coming from Aizen, but this was his intent: to manipulate Nyra's mind to make her think he cared about her. The girl seemed as if she had been neglected, possibly beaten and cast aside by the society she previously existed in, killed as reflex whenever anyone or anything got close, until something finally killed her. He had noticed she could speak though. However, he estimated that her vocabulary was limited and she had only learned it by killing others and repeating the words they spoke. How she even had a name, given how she was, was amazing in and of itself.

Nyra herself was not convinced of Aizen's kind gesture and leapt at him only to collapse upon the ground when blood poured from her stomach. She began howling in pain and anguish because her injuries hurt so badly.

"Poor thing," Aizen said, kneeling down, "You're so weak and beat up, you can't even stay within close range of my reiatsu." He reached out to heal Nyra with Kido, but she lurched forward with her mouth and bit Aizen's hand. Her teeth were not sharp. They were as strong as a normal human's. Also, in her weakened state she had not the ability to break skin. Aizen's hand hurt, but not too badly. Eventually the strain on Nyra's body became too weak for her to take and she loosened her bite grip and blacked out.

When she finally came to, her wounds were healed. She could feel no extra weight on her body, meaning she hadn't gone to circle nine and there was no sign of Aizen, but she could smell his scent. Nyra also noticed that her location was different, but not by much. She had been moved to an out of the way location a few meters away so that she was hidden from view by a group of tall sharp rocks lined up in a semi-circle. She did not know Aizen's name, but she knew that he had, for no reason she could come up with in her simple brain, protected her. He had protected her, been nice to her. He had shown her simple kindness that was otherwise alien to her.

Nyra was eager to try and find this mysteriously kind stranger and, without extending out her extra arms ran and tried to follow the scent of the man that had helped her. However, she only succeeded in finding the edge of a high up cliff that did not lead to circle eight, but rather to a lower level of circle seven and it was a far drop down that Nyra was not confident in landing. At her altitude she could see the glow of morning in hell and the sun slowly rising.

As a feral human she did the only thing she could think to do, mourn her mistake. "Ar, ar, arwoooooo!" Nyra, opposite the moon, howled to the sun's rising like a dog, "Ar, ar, arooooo!" She looked very silly to the average individual, but to Nyra this was simply how she expressed herself.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Days Later<strong>

"We have nine Sosuke, surely we can strike now. Or, if you are insistent, perhaps we can wait until your closest ally finds his betrothed, then we would have eleven," Zurik stated. He grew fed up with, what he perceived as, Aizen's pointless attempts to recruit Nyra and all the waiting.

"It's not worth the wait. If we wait too long, Kurosaki Ichigo will no longer be targetable. I must act soon," Aizen stated.

"I thought the enemy was Lelouch?" Treva was confused.

"Kurosaki Ichigo is a strong obstacle of which Aizen-sama wishes to test the limits of," Ulquiorra informed.

"Why strike then, should we not wait until he is gone?" Vanguard inquired.

"One enemy will not make a difference, besides it'll be that much more satisfying when we win. Right boss?" Daraclu asked.

"Yes," Aizen nodded.

Sumime's ears twitched and she turned her head sharply towards the cavern entrance and rushed towards it clambering up onto the wall.

"Sumime?" Aizen looked in her general direction.

"I hear something," Sumime said quickly.

"Have we been found out?" Orin asked.

"Not likely. If the Kushanada were headed this way we would've all hear the attack horn that echoes through the entire plane," Phoebe stated, "Caves are very acoustic after all."

"I'll take care of it, whatever it is," Treva got to his feet, but so did Aizen and stopped his mentor.

"Wait," Aizen said and put his arm out, "this presence is familiar, allow me." Aizen said and walked out of the cave. Sure enough, there was Nyra. He saw the look in her eyes. As he approached Nyra's eyes went from their usual animalistic glare to bright and cheery. She was sitting on all fours like a dog. If she had a tail she would be wagging it. "Were you looking for me?" Aizen asked. Nyra simply continued to stare at him. He smiled at her, continuing to toy with her mind. "You must've tracked me by my scent didn't you? Did you come to pay me back?" He turned his back on her, "There's no need. I have issues with that one togabito that attacked you. I…"

Before Aizen could continue Nyra leapt from her perch bounded towards him and began nuzzling up against his legs. She was growling lowly as if trying to purr like a cat.

_I knew I'd get her to see things my way, _Aizen smirked at his accomplishment. Aizen knelt down and pat Nyra on the head.

Nyra hugged Aizen with her human arms. "Papa," she said incredibly childlike with a big smile on her face. As Aizen predicted, she had a very cute sounding, high pitched voice.

_So that's what I am to her hmm? _Aizen chuckled at the thought. _How useful._ Aizen stood up. Nyra let him go and continued to stare at him. "Come Nyra, the time to take revenge is upon us." He began to walk towards the cave.

Nyra, imitating Aizen, stood up on her own two legs and grabbed Aizen by the arm with her two arms. "I…follow Papa…everywhere."

Aizen reached out and pet Nyra's head again, earning a delightful mew from the girl as she nuzzled his upper arm with her cheek, with a smile on her face. "Good Nyra, follow your Papa. Follow me to glory." Aizen walked into the cave and eventually Nyra, of her own accord, got back down on all fours. With the way things looked it was as if she was Aizen's attack dog…cat…girl…pet…thing…WHATEVER!

Zurik was surprised to see the pink haired feral child beast. "So you managed to recruit her after all."

"I said I would," Aizen said with a smirk.

"If you can bring the wild Legumi Nyra into this rebellion our success has just reached a much higher probability," Zurik told him.

"So now that there are ten of us does that mean that we can make our move?" Daraclu asked.

"Yes, yes it does," Aizen said and about face, "Follow me."

With that Aizen and the other togabito began to head to Mount Lucifer's fourth circle entrance. It would be there that Aizen would begin the next phase of his plan and make his move to invade the Soul Society. As he approached the area he unsheathed his sword and prepared to trick Rita.

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu."

He used his illusions to hide himself and the other togabito from the Kushanada. If Rita did not sense him, assuming she was even at the fourth circle entrance, everything would go according to plan.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Pinkie: *jaw hanging open* Me: Right…I don't think I need to say much. Pinkie should pretty much have everyone's reaction in a nutshell. If anyone has any questions about Aizen's…companions you can leave a review or a comment. Also, if anyone has any questions about Talbumosuke's story or anything in the previous chapter like about Vanguard and Treva also feel free to leave a comment. So yeah, we're two chapter into the Aizen's Revenge arc. Next chapter will start the big battle. Feel free to suggest some skirmishes. I say skirmishes because the Soul Society is going to get its ASS KICKED in Round 1. They'll make a nice counterattack in round 2. Why? Allow me to say this: Rita's fire isn't purple for purely aesthetic reasons as you will all soon learn. Things are tensing up and shit is about to hit the fan. Thank you for reading. This is draconichero20 and I'll see you next time).**


	123. Aizen's Revenge: Hostile Takeover

**(A/N: *yawn* Okay I really shouldn't have done this chapter while low on enthusiasm, but what else was I supposed to do for five hours except take a nap *yawn*. Pinkie: Why don't you take a nap? I'll handle things. Me: Thank you, Pinkie *yawn* I don't why I'm so tired. Pinkie: Oki dokie loki! On behalf of Alex I'd like to apologize for anyone that suggested a skirmish. We skimped on 'em in favor of a longer single epic battle. Also, Alex didn't want to go off his outline. Enjoy everypony).**

Disclaimer: Bleach and Code Geass copyright their respective owners

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Rita turned over in her bed within her luxury suite inside her tower. The warden of hell had such a tiring job of passing judgment on souls that had committed sin and had to categorize them as to where they would go once their souls were in her apparatus. If they were alive she would select hollow, if the sin was obsessive, Soul Society, if the sin was minimal, or Hell if the sin was downright diabolical.

She would sit in front of a whirling, 360 degree apparatus and spend days upon days upon days straight judging souls. It was hard work and Rita became exhausted after spending too much time staring at a glowing screen. This is why she often left battle to the Kushanada. She also, as an emotional being, could not leave judgment in the hands of an automated system. Sometimes certain sinners had very good reasons for their crimes without taking them too far and thus second chances were often permitted, or simple hollowdom was given in hopes that they would be cleansed quickly.

Rita had her job for two reasons: she was intelligent and she was strong. In fact if Lelouch was close to Yamamoto in terms of reiatsu it would be possible for him to become Rita's successor, though the chances of that happening were as likely as the sun spontaneously exploding. Rita's hell encompassed many worlds, the same as the Soul Society, and she had to be very careful not to make any mistakes. Sometimes her apparatus would glitch and it would be very frustrating, but she was certain that she had made no mistakes or sent people to the wrong place during her entire existence as Warden.

Rita was placed as the Warden because the Soul King felt it was necessary to have some form of governance over all of the realms. He forbade Soul Reapers to have dealings with creatures from hell because he had stationed Rita there and felt that she was enough. Of course, much like within hell itself, very few Soul Reapers were aware of Rita's existence. Much like Yamamoto, she predated the Shino Academy, but was the warden of hell long before it was ever founded and long before Yamamoto went bald and grew out his beard.

Rita and Yamamoto had a friendly relationship of sorts; in fact they'd meet once a century for tea and snacks. Rita was designated as the Warden because she could give minimal interference to its denizens while making sure they understood their punishment. Rita was selected not just because of her skill and intelligence, but because she possessed a rare gift that came with her Zanpakuto. Her reiatsu, when it came down to it, did not differ as vastly from Yamamoto's as one may think, however she had a special ability and type of fighting ability that she discovered many years ago that made it possible for her to more efficiently punish the Togabito.

In fact, because of this ability, she was chosen as being more qualified for the position than Yamamoto. In fact, had Yamamoto been stationed as warden, without this ability, at this point in time, he would be beatable by anyone in the top 30 and crushed by the top 10. If he had this ability though, he would be able to cream any of the Togabito, though Rita was _still_ stronger.

Her reiatsu out-classed his by such a margin that she was not allowed to regularly stay in the Soul Society because her Bankai was so powerful that it would distort space the same way too much reiatsu in the world of the living would do the same. Yamamoto had only used his Bankai once or twice as Captain Commander and Rita would've been forced to do the same and doing so could've meant bad things for her allies and her enemies.

Rita's good heart and willingness to give second chances, if a bit naïve, is also why she was given her position. However, anyone who dared to cross her learned the hard way that she did not like being double crossed or deceived. Kokuto learned that lesson the hard way and was still in circle nine because of it.

Although Kasumi was the strongest, Rita was more concerned with Aizen when it came to Togabito she found problematic. Kasumi had her reasons and had little to no ambition as far as Rita could read into. In fact, though Kasumi was the strongest sinner, she was also the most eager to finish her sentence. Aizen was almost completely the opposite. His Kyoka Suigetsu frustrated Rita since it made it possible for him to make a getaway whenever she delivered a random Kushanada attack. He was very ambitious and always scheming, in fact from their battle she was now certain he was looking for a way out. She also suspected that he may have even coerced Kokuto and Shuren to try their little ploy in the first place. Aizen's sentencing was 15,000 years for his crimes. However, Rita intended to lower it if Aizen would cease his ambitiousness and find harmony.

Many Togabito often came to terms with their sentencing, reflecting on their actions and realizing their mistakes. Although Aizen was one of the newest in-mates of the Togabito and also in the top 50, his ambition outshined everyone else in that circle. Most members in that circle either had no ambition at all, or had lost it by climbing to the top. Aizen was one of a few Togabito that started out in the top 10. Most of the others had to climb their way up from lower down in line. Nyra and Talbumosuke were two such individuals that were automatically strong.

Rita was not as concerned with either one as much as she was concerned with Aizen. Talbumosuke was obsessed with staying together with his loved one, Mia, and by making him chase after her Rita was slowly lowering his sentence by making him out to be a better person. Love was one of the few things that could redeem a sinner and it was rare for Togabito to have died in a relatively short time span to a loved one and even find that loved one down in hell with them. She'd stop yanking his chain eventually; when it ceased being amusing to her.

Nyra had no ambition and, much like Kasumi, only fought to survive or in self-defense. In fact the two were a lot alike. The main difference was in sheer raw power and intelligence. Also, Kasumi sought to be exonerated and let back into the world. Nyra seem to either not care or perhaps did not understand her predicament.

Both individuals, much like others, had gaps in their history files, and speaking of history files, Rita was about to find quite a shock when she started up her apparatus that morning. Aizen's file, and several others, had been tampered with without her knowledge, most likely whilst she had been sleeping. The damage was worse than just simple tampering, total file corruption had occurred and that meant that Aizen and the other damaged files were now outside Rita's control. They could venture out of hell freely and there would be nothing Rita could do to stop them unless she got them back. Unfortunately she'd never be able to hold onto them without restoring at least part of their file. Worse yet, she had no idea what Aizen intended to do now that he was free either.

Rita could only hope that she could restore the damaged files and then recapture Aizen and the others before any major damage was done. She started up a restoration program and then opened another segment of her apparatus.

"This is really bad," Rita said with a serious look on her face. As she scanned through segments to find the proper program she stumbled across a Hell Gate alert. No less than 10 gates had opened in the Soul Society and all of the sinners exiting from them matched Aizen and the damaged files. "Oh this can't be good," Rita swallowed. Tearing away the gate alert, Rita opened a different program: Soul Storage.

This program was rarely used, but Rita felt she should have it anyway. The Soul Storage program allowed Rita to store the souls of dead individuals that needed to be reincarnated, but weren't in line to be so. The reasons of this could vary from the soul in question wanting to lie in limbo until something happened, or desired to be born into a certain era and, in order to ensure such a thing, were kept in this separate storage space. The souls that belonged to this area were good souls, souls with a very good track record in their afterlife that wanted one last accomplishment before moving on. They also had to have remarkably tenacious willpower to be able to will their minds to speak with Rita before being reincarnated. Or, sometimes, Rita would know the individual in question from the information that would come to their desk and have a little chat with them, since they wouldn't remember it once they were reincarnated, before sending them off.

Currently there was only one soul in the storage box. It had been sitting there for more than a century. Rita lifted it out of the storage unit and held it as it floated in her hands.

"The time has come," she spoke to the soul, "The moment you believed would come has come at last. It seems I will need your help after all."

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

While Rita was planning for things to come, the Soul Society was in utter chaos. Aizen and his unit had appeared without warning and they were completely tearing the Seireitei apart. Soldiers were dying like animals in the streets. The captains were rushing to the scene to engage the enemy.

Only a few captains were not up in a panic or seeking a fight, Lelouch was one of them. Cautiously, bypassing the chaos, though he wished he could stop to help, Lelouch made a mad dash for Yamamoto's office and asked to be given the ability to make announcement. He wanted to ease the chaos.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Yamamoto asked.

"I've set systems in place long ago in the event of a crisis situation. My devout followers will maintain order in this chaos," Lelouch stated.

"What's the situation like out there?," Yamamoto asked.

"Disastrous," Lelouch answered, "but if we are to live another day, we must give up the Seireitei," Lelouch stated.

Yamamoto did not like the sound of that, but let Lelouch did what he desired. Lelouch intended to save lives, Yamamoto would do as he desired since he was above Lelouch in the chain of command. Lelouch took control of the Seireitei's area wide speakers.

"Attention Gotei Thirteen, this is captain of Squad Ten, Lamperouge Lelouch," Everyone, even Aizen, could hear Lelouch, but that was what Lelouch intended upon. "Listen to me, everyone try not to lose your heads and stay orderly within this chaos. Panic will only lead to total defeat. To prevent that: Green, Yellow, Violet, and Pink go to seventy eight. Green has the ball. That's all." Lelouch closed communications.

"You have coded messages to the former phantoms in a crisis situation?" Yamamoto asked.

"It always pays to be prepared for the worst. I've had so many crises situations reactions prepared that I don't even know if I'll ever had chance to use all of them," Lelouch stated.

"Surely you realize that broadcast will draw the enemy here?" Yamamoto inquired.

"And that's exactly what I am counting on. Between my Geass and your Bankai we'll send the Togabito straight back to hell, or take as many down with us as we can," Lelouch told Yamamoto.

"That is a terrible idea," Yamamoto told Lelouch. Lelouch looked at Yamamoto. In all his time of suggesting strategies, never once had the old man told Lelouch that his plan was bad. "You will never survive the reiatsu of my Bankai or its ultimate form in close quarters. No, I want you to go to the World of the Living. Five minutes ago I received a message from an old friend of mine, Ginunga Rita. She is the only Soul Reaper stationed in hell. You must go to her. If I cannot fend off this attack, she is our only hope for the Soul Society."

"You want me to abandon you?" Lelouch was flabbergasted.

"You said so yourself, we may have to give up the Seireitei," Yamamoto stated, "But I do not intend to surrender to these rebels without a fight," Yamamoto said tearing away the staff concealing his Zanpakuto. "Lelouch, your greatest asset as a captain is not in your fighting ability. Dying gloriously and fighting to your last breath doesn't suit you. Your role in the Gotei Thirteen is as a master strategist, a chessmaster if you will. Because of your tactics we were able to defeat Talbumosuke with minimal casualties and you managed to convince the Central Forty Six that Ichimaru Gin was worth keeping. After the incident with Muramasa, surely you would know what happens if the Gotei lost its most intelligent member," Yamamoto told Lelouch.

"I'd call that flattery, but such a thing is inappropriate given the situation," Lelouch stated, "I get it. You want me to go to Kisuke and bring reinforcements in the form of Rita and everyone else in Karakura Town. I understand. I'll make for the First Division Senkaimon immediately." Lelouch broke out into a run down the hall only to stop and turn back to face the Head Captain.

"What? What is it?" Yamamoto asked.

"I was thinking," Lelouch said, "My geass can be used for more than just commands to hamper an enemy, but it can also be used to bolster and ally. Remember how I told you and the other captains about the Geass I placed on Suzaku?"

"I take it you wish to place a similar Geass on me, to increase my chances of survival?" Yamamoto asked.

"Do I have your permission?" Lelouch asked.

Yamamoto opened his eyes, "Do it and make it quick, I can sense the enemy approaching swifly."

Lelouch nodded and activated his geass. "Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai. I, Lelouch vi Britannia command you: Fight the enemy forces until your last breath. Fight them until it is impossible for you to fight any longer!"

"I will fight!" Yamamoto declared once the geass took effect. Lelouch made his retreat to the Senkaimon. _Good luck soutaicho…godspeed._ He dashed into the portal.

Atop the first division's barracks on the white stone flat roof of the gigantic barracks, spanning out half the size of the top of Sokyoku Hill, Yamamoto waited for his opponent. Yamamoto was still very much in control of his tactics. Lelouch had only told him that he should fight, not how to fight. Lelouch and Yamamoto both knew that retreat was not an option for the man. This could very well be the last battle of the Captain Commander.

Aizen appeared on top of the roof and stood a ways away from Yamamoto. "Aizen…you?"

"Surprise, surprise," Aizen chuckled, "Even the depths of hell cannot keep me from my goals old man," Aizen said with a calm smirk.

"I see, it makes sense that you would take revenge, but if you are looking for Lelouch he is no longer here," Yamamoto responded.

"Lamperouge Lelouch can be dealt with later. For right now, my main concern is you, Yamamoto Genryusai," Aizen told him.

"What exactly are you plotting?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's quite simple really, since Talbumosuke put my original plan into motion and failed, I thought I'd try something a little different. My intention is simple Yamamoto-soutaicho: to take command of the Gotei 13."

"Like I'd ever let you do such a thing," Yamamoto scoffed.

"Oh you're not in my plan. In fact, you're in my way. I have no use for you so it's my intention to kill you," Aizen stated.

"That's big talk, but you will never back it up," Yamamoto told Aizen.

"I don't have to," Aizen snapped his fingers and Nyra warped in at his side. Aizen then pointed at Yamamoto. "Nyra, dear, that man has threatened to kill me."

Nyra entered her feral state. "No one hurts Papa. I'll kill you!" Nyra stood completely still, but the next thing Yamamoto knew something tore his left arm right off.

Yamamoto was surprised to see such force delivered and not even where it came from. Lelouch's geass kept him alive, but Yamamoto knew he could no longer hold back. The girl had torn his arm off and he hadn't even seen her attack coming. "Bankai!" Yamamoto activated his Bankai and then shouted, "Shinsei no Jokyo!" Yamamoto entered his Shogun attire mode, but what was more interesting was that his arm that had been lost was now completely made of lava rock. The entire barracks, including Yamamoto's own office disintegrated into ash because of the reiatsu emitting from Yamamoto, leaving the three combatants standing on air.

"So this is the true form of your Bankai is it? Very impressive, but it won't help you. Nyra, protect your Papa." Aizen told her.

Nyra sent out her invisible arms at Yamamoto, but while Yamamoto was not able to see Nyra's incoming strike, he was able to not take any visible damage when Nyra tried to slice off his left arm again. Yamamoto then grabbed where he had been struck and upon touching Nyra's arm discovered the secret to her ability.

Nyra's extra arms were visible in a ghostly, transparent manner if her target deliberately touched them. It removed the element of surprise, but it didn't matter to Nyra in the least. She was still powerful and none of her destructive power had been taken away.

"I see. Extra arms, so that is how you fight," Yamamoto observed, "It pains me to do this. I may have brought out my Bankai's most powerful form, but it sickens me to have to do this to a child such as yourself. Aizen, you are one sick bastard."

"Why else do you think I had her face you? Play to your enemy's weaknesses and your strengths and victory shall be assured. Nyra, kill him."

"Graaah!" Nyra attacked Yamamoto again. With his blade of flame Yamamoto blocked the strike. With another arm Nyra slashed down Yamamoto's armor and then tried to gut him with a third arm, but the old man dodged with Shunpo and warped on Nyra's locations. Attacking from behind he brought down his blade of flame to skewer her in half, but suddenly found all four of her invisible arms sticking out through his stomach. Blood poured from Yamamoto's mouth and stained his beard. Across the open air, Aizen had his blade partly drawn and Nyra was, in fact, behind him, three meters away.

_Kyoka Suigetsu_, Yamamoto only realized then how difficult this battle was about to become. He would just have to follow his instinct and hope that he could strike. "Jigoku Shibuki!" **(Inferno Splash) **Forcing his blade towards the ground a torrent of fire exploded out and upwards from around Yamamoto and flowed outward like a wave on the ocean. The wave rose about half as high as the man himself.

Nyra dashed right through the flame and with her non-ethereal fist struck Yamamoto across the face. She then grabbed his sword hand with an ethereal arm and slashed his throat with another arm before Yamamoto managed to fling her off him by powering up his battle aura. The flames did minimal damage, surprising Yamamoto. This was his strongest form and the flames had done little more than scorch the first layer of Nyra's skin. Surely such a difference in reiatsu was not possible.

"Shall I tell you what the problem is?" Aizen asked as his blade slashed Yamamoto across the two wounds through his body that Nyra had already delivered, spilling more of the old man's blood. "Nyra is the fourth most powerful Togabito in hell's domain and I am number two."

Yamamoto realized the implications. Togabito upon entering hell became resistant to Soul Reapers and Togabito above a certain number were thought nigh unbeatable by anything except the Kushanada. However, Lelouch's geass kicked in and Yamamoto came out of any despair Aizen may have inset and struck back at him with a flaming fist. Aizen blocked with his bare fist and then twisted Yamamoto's lava rock arm until it broke and then delivered and overhead spinning axe kick into Yamamoto's neck wound, sending the man careening down to the ashen ground below. Aizen retreated to the ground as Nyra followed. "Give it up Yamamoto Genryusai, there is no way you can win."

Laying there in the ashes Yamamoto prepared to get up. He had one last trick up his sleeve and was going to activate it. He'd take down Aizen even if it meant possibly giving up his own life. In his battle with Ichigo's hollow, Yamamoto had neglected to use this power simply because it fed off of his own life force and came with a limit to it. If Yamamoto passed that limit he would be ejected from his Bankai and unable to use his Zanpakuto at all until he either slept or went unconscious. By the time of the end of that battle Yamamoto didn't have enough reiatsu to activate the ability when Ichigo was charging his cero. He had plenty left right now after all, the battle had only begun, even if a severe beating had come with it.

"Fuck…you," Yamamoto said as he rose up from the ashes. His body was suddenly wreathed in flames and Yamamoto's reiatsu spiked. His entire body became the consistency of flames. Yamamoto looked as if he had had merged with the very element of fire itself, "Whelp! Watashi wa, Moeruotoko!" **(I am the Burning Man)**

"I've never seen this for before," Aizen stated as Yamamoto stood on his feet. His bald head was lit up like a torch. His beard burned with an even greater fire than the rest of his body and his fists were imbued with flames. Yamamoto had no weapon. He didn't need one. Also all of his previous were non-existent. "This is my last ace in the hole. My final chance at victory, at a terrible price, but to defeat you," spires of flames shot up out of the ground, "It is worth it!" Yamamoto flew at Aizen like a brick shot out of a cannon and decked Aizen straight through the stomach. The resulting impact tore Aizen in half, but that was just a Kyoka Suigetsu illusion. However, it was enough to send Nyra over the edge. Screaming in anger, she began striking Yamamoto rapidly with her ethereal arms Yamamoto deflected the strikes with his flaming arms and then drew in a ball of energy as he drew back his hands. "Masayoshi-en!" Yamamoto unleashed the flames of justice upon Nyra engulfing her in the blazing flames. Emerging from the strike, bleeding from her forehead, frenzied look in her eye, Nyra grabbed Yamamoto's head with her ethereal arm and crushed it like a grape, but headless Yamamoto punched her in the stomach and his head regrew. In this form he was pure fire. He had no skin, no tissue, and no blood. It was as if he and the flames of Ryujin Jakka had merged. As Nyra went flying away Yamamoto performed a spinning double lariat in case Aizen was about to come close and it was a good thing he did otherwise the currently invisible Togabito would've sliced him.

_**Master, I cannot hold this form for much longer, **_Ryujin Jakka told Yamamoto.

_Just a little while longer, _Yamamoto told his longtime friend, _Don't give up on me yet. Give me ever last ounce of your strength._

_**I will try, **_Ryujin Jakka told him.

Nyra flew back at Yamamoto and attacked him one of her arms. As Yamamoto dodged and reappeared behind her he blasted her in the back with a ball of flame. The flames did not reach her and Aizen reappeared, making Nyra feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "Papa!"

Aizen hadn't blocked the attack for Nyra's sake. He did it to surprise Yamamoto. Blocking for the pink haired Togabito accomplished two things: confused Yamamoto, and upped the image of himself in Nyra's mind. Aizen then struck forward at Yamamoto and cut his flaming body in half. Yamamoto reformed behind Nyra and Aizen, but Nyra sent two of her arms straight through his chest and forehead, blasting a hole in both, forcing Yamamoto to regenerate again. When he did, a floor of black energy appeared beneath him.

"Hado 90: Kurohitsugi," Aizen trapped Yamamoto inside the black coffin. Yamamoto broke out of it just by powering up his aura, but as he did, the flames on his body died down and his corporeal body began to reform. "Oh, what's this? It looks like you're all out of firepower Genryusai," Aizen chuckled.

With only one arm Yamamoto didn't have many options. He was still holding Ryujin Jakka and with as much force as he could threw it at Aizen. Nyra grabbed it with one of her ethereal arms and then the next thing Yamamoto knew Ryujin Jakka was in pierced through his body, jammed in his right lung. "Hado," he coughed, "88," he charged energy in his remaining arm, "Hiryugekizoku Shintenraiho!" Aizen vanished long before the blast reached him and slashed Yamamoto across the back, cutting deep. Yamamoto dropped to his knee. There wasn't much he could do now. Lelouch's geass activated again, forcing him to fight and Yamamoto used Shunpo and attempted to perform a spinning clothesline on Aizen. But the Aizen he attacked disappeared and Aizen stabbed Yamamoto in the gut with Kyoka Suigetsu. Yamamoto grabbed Aizen with his single arm. "Hado 96: Itto Kaso!" Blowing up his only arm Yamamoto blasted Aizen with immense force, forcing the man back.

Growling in anger Nyra leapt at Yamamoto and performed several successive slashes on his body. Yamamoto fell over into the dirt after the many strikes.

Aizen, once he recovered, grabbed Yamamoto by the head and pulled the man onto his knees, bending him forward, Kyoka Suigetsu by his throat. "You will not succeed," Yamamoto told Aizen.

"You do not scare me any more Yamamoto-soutaicho," Aizen told him, "You have lost and once you are gone the Soul Society will crumble. Even Lelouch will realize that he has no chance of defeating me. In my original body I could've never achieved victory against such reiatsu, but as a Togabito my victory was assured. Goodbye, Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai, for today will go down in history as the dawn of a new age!" And with that Aizen slit Yamamoto's throat wide open. He let Yamamoto's head go and the leader of the Soul Society fell. Yamamoto had been slain.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

Lelouch exited the Senkaimon and looked for the nearest clock. It was a little after eight in the morning. If he hurried he might be able to round everyone up before the school day started. Lelouch sighed, "Bakudo 77: Tenteikura." He contacted Ichigo and everyone else that could fight. "Ichigo, Hirako, Soifon, Yoruichi, those of you that are Ichigo's friends, and the rest of you in Hirako's group, I come from Soul Society with important information in an emergency situation. I want all of you to meet me in Urahara's shop immediately." Lelouch went to Urahara's and asked that a meeting room be set up. Urahara obliged. By 9:30, everyone had shown up. On short notice, Soifon, Kensei and Rose called in for a 'personal emergency', leaving Karakura High School to deal with the problem. Lelouch sounded serious and he would've come to them directly instead of casting a Tenteikura if things weren't dire. Keigo was excited as this would be his first time getting into a real adventure instead of just going out on weekend patrols with Ichigo. It had been nearly half a year since the fullbring incident and Keigo had managed to slowly make up for what he had done.

Incidentally Yoshino had also become just another member of the group, despite looking so much older. When Ichigo first started highschool he never thought that his circle of friends would grow from just Tatsuki and Chad to so many other people. Urahara was the first to ask Lelouch what was going on. Lelouch could only utter what he believed to be the absolute truth. "The Soul Society is under attack and there is an eighty percent chance that Head Captain Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai is dead."

Shocked faces were expressed all around the room. "The old man? No way," Ichigo's heart beat erratically.

"I wouldn't lie about something like this," Lelouch said without a flicker of emotion.

"I don't think Kurosaki was implying that," Soifon said.

"Lelouch…what's going on exactly?" Yoruichi asked.

Lelouch explained about the attack. Ten hell gates had opened following ten strong Togabito. "They were strong. I think a majority of them were in the top fifty. There's no telling how many casualties the Gotei has suffered. I instructed Hisana to make a retreat and round up of as many officers as she could out into the Rukongai."

"You gave up the Seireitei?" Lisa shouted.

"We had do, otherwise I'd be the only one alive right now I'm assuming. I saw the carnage on my way to the first Division, we were suffering casualties heavily. Hopefully things will stop once the leader has taken over," Lelouch stated.

"Any ideas as to who's causing this?" Ichigo asked.

"There are other suspects, but my most likely suspect is Aizen Sosuke," Lelouch answered.

More shocked faces. "So Aizen's returned has he?" Urahara asked.

Lelouch nodded, "The soutaicho sent me here with two objectives. One," he glanced more towards the Visoreds than anyone else, "reinforcements." He glanced at Urahara, "Two, I'm supposed to go into hell and find a woman named Ginunga Rita. Any idea who she might be?"

"Rita…but she's only a legend," Yoruichi blinked.

"Yoruichi?" Soifon looked at her.

Yoruichi took a deep breath to explain. "This is an old tale my father passed down to me from his father and our other ancestors. I'm sure the Kuchiki and the Shiba clans have heard similar tales." Yoruichi cleared her throat. "Many centuries ago, back when the age of the Soul Reapers was still new, there was a single individual out of the group with extraordinary power. Her name was Ginunga Rita. She was incredibly gifted with amazing strength, speed, and intelligence, but also a kind heart. At this same time Togabito were growing restless and the Soul King feared that things would become a problem to the balance if they succeeded in emerging out of hell. So he sent several Soul Reapers to put down the restless rebellious Togabito. Amongst them was Ginunga Rita. As the story goes, while all of the Soul Reapers fought bravely, Rita was able to put down the Togabito without a scratch. She became a hero and was revered by her fellow Soul Reapers. Years passed and strong Soul Reapers began to appear from the rabble like my clan's founder, Shihoin Kazama, Kuchiki Iwamori, founder of the Kuchiki clan, Shiba Touya, founder of the Shiba clan, Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai and, of course Ginunga Rita. While the clan heads were established with their own house as part of Soul Society's governance, Yamamoto was given leadership over many of the Soul Reapers.

"Rita disagreed with this presumption. Her defeat of the Togabito made her believe that she was the strongest Soul Reaper of all. And you know what, it turned out she was right. As was later learned, Rita was not just a very powerful Soul Reaper. She was one of the first generation of the Soul Reapers, dating back to before the use of Zanpakuto. So of course it turned out she was more powerful than the man to later be crowned Soutaicho. In fear of her growing power, Rita was given the position of the Guardian of Hell by the Soul King to prevent her from desiring more power. Rita's kind hearted spirit allowed her to willingly accept the position as though it were a promotion or opportunity. The story says that it is unknown if she bears any ill will towards the Soul Society."

"The way Yamamoto made it sound though it sounds like he knows Rita personally," Lelouch stated.

"She must be lonely," Orihime said sadly.

"Be that as it may the Head Captain wants you to go looking for this girl. It's like searching for a needle in a haystack," Shinji exasperated.

"More like a piece of hay in a needle stack, that place nearly got us killed," Tatsuki interjected.

"No we _did_ die," Lelouch reminded her, "Without Kasumi we would've been screwed."

"You think we should look for Kasumi again then?" Ichigo asked. "If Aizen's the one calling the shots maybe Kasumi would be willing to help us."

"I don't know," Lelouch said, "Nevertheless we need to get to hell and fast. Urahara-san, can you open a hell gate like you opened the Garganta?" Lelouch asked.

"I can try, but it won't be easy. You guys might be stuck there until you find Rita."

"Wait just a minute, you want us to go into hell, like literally, into hell?" Keigo asked.

"If you wanna back out you can—"

"Back out?" Keigo exclaimed, "This'll be awesome!"

"Jeez and to think you used to always run with your tail between your legs," Tatsuki teased.

"It would be a bad idea if too many of you went. In fact we should probably send a few of the stronger ones of us amongst us to go in and the rest of us should go to the Soul Society," Yoruichi stated.

"Yeah that's a problem," Urahara said, "After I activate the Hell Gate it'd take a while before I can fire up the Senkaimon, unless of course you _want_ me to be too exhausted to put up a good fight."

"We still shouldn't take too many of us," Lelouch stated. "The smaller the group the faster we can travel. In fact, I think if only Ichigo and I went we could make good time."

"If Ichigo goes then we're going too," Tatsuki said, "We're a packaged deal."

Lelouch sighed, "Time is crucial here. Splitting up is a bad idea and not all of you are strong or fast enough to meet captain level. There are only ten sinners attacking the Soul Society. There are still plenty of Togabito at mine and Ichigo's level up there."

"Hey don't count us out just because we're young!" Tatsuki argued, "Besides if there are more of us, if we go up against something really dangerous we'll have a better chance of standing against it. Chad and I are Ichigo's right and left hand, Orihime can help us if we get hurt, Uryu can be our backup strategist if anything happens to you. We'll need Shinji as a backup fighter."

"What about me?" Keigo asked.

"You can be bait," Tatsuki teased.

"Hey!" Keigo shouted.

Lelouch grumbled, "All right, I get it. If it'll get all of us to move into hell, we can all go. I don't want arguments and you make a good case. I don't feel like arguing, not after this morning."

"It still is morning," Shinji pointed out. Lelouch glared. "Right, sorry. I get it, not the time for jokes."

"So what should we do while we wait for them to come back, twiddle our thumbs?" Soifon asked Kisuke.

Urahara shook his head, "No, stay in the basement and remove your Gigais that's one thing. I'd say meditate with your Zanpakuto and get stronger," he then spoke gravely, "There's no telling what we're going to be dealing with when we get to the Soul Society."

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

Urahara had no idea how true that statement was. Combining their powers, Zurik and Sumime crafted a proper throne room for Aizen by recreating the 1st Division barracks into a gigantic temple room with stained glass windows containing images of their leader in various poses and forms, one of which was a butterfly of death and rebirth. The floor was cream colored and made of marble. Aizen sat upon the red velvet throne with a glass of wine in his hand. Under Sumime and Zurik's hypnosis all of the remaining Soul Reapers were brainwashed to serve Aizen. Aizen drank the wine and set the chalice down on the plate where the brainwashed servant was knelt beside him. Aizen then reached over to his other side and scratched Nyra behind her horn, earning a coo of delight from her. Though she saw him as her father figure, to him Nyra was like a pet.

Zurik entered the large room and teleported to the other side to speak with Aizen. "Sir, are you sure you should be lounging about like this? We should be forwarding the plan not relaxing."

"Patience, Zurik. Victory can be attained once I can be certain all of my enemies are dead. I noticed the first division Senkaimon was recently activated after I killed Yamamoto. Considering Lelouch used the Seireitei wide announcement system to broadcast to the rest of the Gotei, I have no doubt he intends to bring Kurosaki Ichigo and the others from the World of the Living back here to launch a counterattack and that is when we will crush everyone."

The door to the gigantic throne roo opened again and Phoebe entered. She was dragging a bleeding and battered Unohana Retsu behind her and threw her into the middle of the room. Aizen smirked and walked in front of Unohana. The 4th Division captain was stripped down nude and was covered in her own blood. She was breathing and her life was not in danger of ceasing, but she was in dire pain and unable to fight back in her condition. Her hands were bound behind her back and her legs were tied together.

"Subdued and defeated, just like you ordered Aizen-kun," Phoebe knelt on one knee and crossed her arm over her body.

"Thank you Phoebe that will be all," Aizen told her.

The half-demon smiled and then left the room at her leader's request. Aizen knelt down in front of Unohana and picked her up by a lock of her hair. "Oh how the mighty have fallen, first Genryusai, now you."

"Aizen," Unohana scowled at him and then coughed harshly as blood spewed from her mouth.

"I am glad Phoebe resisted the urge to kill you and followed my instructions. Your life is of great importance to me Unohana Retsu," Aizen told her.

Unohana scowled. Her smile would not cut it, not in her condition, "Like I'd ever help you."

"Not as you are now, but I will break you and you will follow me willingly and with the Head Captain gone you will soon be deemed Soutaicho. When that happens you will be told the location of the Oken and you will reveal it to me and I will obtain it. It's as simple as that," Aizen told Unohana.

"You will not get away with this," Unohana told him, "You will be dragged back to the depths of hell and the Head Captain will be avenged."

"So sorry to disappoint you, but there's no chance of that happening," Aizen said and let Unohana go. "Orin!" he called.

The armored former Soul Reaper appeared. "Yes my lord?"

"Please escort our guest to the dungeon and to be careful with her. I need her alive," Aizen instructed.

Orin looked at the battered, bound Unohana on the ground. "That's her?"

"Do you see anyone else here?" Aizen asked rhetorically.

"I understand sir," Orin said. He took Unohana and put her in the dungeon beneath the palace Zurik and Sumime had built. There was a reiatsu sealing collar on the wall of the dungeon cell which Orin tied tightly around the medical captain. As he unbound her though, she got a good look at his face. She could see black hair and sun-kissed irises and she also saw the scar beneath his left eye.

As Orin left her there in the dungeon, Unohana ran to the bars and clenched them. "Zane!" she called to him.

Orin stopped moving. "Do not call me that again," he glanced back at Unohana, "I'm Orin now."

"Zane what happened to you? I thought you would've been reincarnated," Unohana spoke to him with tears starting to well up.

"I said not to call me that!" Orin powered up his reiatsu and brought Unohana to her knees. He ceased and she coughed and massaged her throat. "I surrendered my identity as a Soul Reaper," he looked forward, "I am sorry Retsu, but you and I were never meant to be."

"Zane if you walk away from me I will never forgive you!" Unohana shouted at him, still sitting on the ground.

"Zane is dead, Retsu," Orin told her, "I am all that remains." Orin left the dungeon. Unohana leaned against the bars and actually started to cry. The Head Captain dead, her pride stripped from her and now even the only man she had ever loved had abandoned her. _Rita, _she thought to herself, _help me._

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

The swirling gate of hell stood before Lelouch, Ichigo and his nakama. To the depths of hell they would venture, a party of nine. They had no idea where to begin looking for Rita, but they knew that they had to find her, for the sake of the Soul Society.

"Good luck," Soifon told everyone.

"Come back safely," Yoruichi urged.

"Hey, I'm with them and so is Orihime-chan, we'll be fine," Shinji stated.

Lelouch nodded with a serious glance, "No one will die on my watch."

"Lelouch, Ichigo, It's in your hands now," Urahara told them. The swirling ceased and a fierce wind began sucking everyone into the gate. One by one the protectors of Karakura Town, plus Shinji and Lelouch, entered the portal to go to hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

**Inzuri**

It had been several hours after Aizen's attack on the Soul Society. It was now the middle of the afternoon. In the backwater district, a woman wearing a dark brown cloak shuffled through the busy village and neared a small pub with a closed sign on it. She kept glancing back behind her, making sure no one was following her. She knocked twice then knocked three times quickly, paused and then knocked two more times.

A slot in the door opened and a pair of eyes looked at her. "What's the password?"

"vi Britannia," the woman answered.

The door unlocked and was opened, allowing the woman inside. The bartender, the man who answered the door, looked around to make sure his guest wasn't followed and then closed the door before relocking it. "You're going to put me out of business like this Kuchiki-sama."

The woman pulled her hood down, revealing herself to be Kuchiki Hisana. "Oh hush," she told her longtime friend from Inzuri from the time she had spent out in Rukongai looking for Rukia, "I'll be paying you three times what you'd make there is no value for saving lives of key personnel."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," her friend said walking over to the back of the bar, "But that Aizen guy has control of almost the entire Soul Society. If I'm found out it's not your head on the platter."

"That's why I always go out in a reiatsu concealing cloak," Hisana said and headed down stairs underground through the secret entrance by the piano.

Down underground where the wine and alcohol was stored were everyone she had managed to save from Aizen's attack. To her left and going clockwise she looked around the room. Momo was on the ground, underneath a glow from Izuru's hands as he healed her while Hitsugaya waited patiently and prayed for her to be all right. The three had had a close encounter with Phoebe and when Hitsugaya's Bankai had been shattered Momo got really furious and used her Bankai again. She actually managed to inflict visible damage. Her Bankai had gotten a lot stronger in the past couple of months. If she and Susanna clashed again this time she would win.

Speaking of Susanna she and Yuna were sitting against the wall twiddling their thumbs. Both were incredibly worried about Lelouch, Susanna more so. Yuna was staying strong for her vice-captain to keep her belief that Lelouch was all right.

To their right, northeast of Hitsugaya's back, were Ukitake, Kiyone and Isane. Kiyone was crying and Ukitake and Isane were doing their best to comfort her. In an attempt to keep Ukitake alive, Sentaro had bolstered himself against Zurik and went down fighting. Kiyone had initially been sobbing how it should've been her, but Isane and Ukitake were doing their best to keep her in good spirits. At one point she had been in her captains arms, blushing heavily. Right now she and her sister were playing cards while Ukitake watched.

Behind them sat Ashido and Shunsui. Both had made it out alive without much trouble. It surprised Ashido little that Shunsui was competent in a crisis. After all the man was one of the oldest captains.

Behind them was Kukaku, sitting on a barrel and whittling using a small fruit knife. She was carving a wooden duck and the carving was the only thing keeping her sanity. On the opposite side of the room of where Hisana was standing was Vera. She was sitting alone with her legs curled up. In closed spaces, with so many people, she liked being alone, lest her old self come out.

In front of her were Tosen, Gin and Rangiku. Tosen was healing Gin while Rangiku was resting in Gin's arms. Gin was bleeding from his head after an encounter with Treva. Rangiku had been in danger and Gin had intervened to protect her and took the blow. If not for Tosen's timely arrival both of them would've been dead.

In the far right corner Mayuri and Nemu were sitting. Mayuri was doing some sort of open surgery on his arm while Nemu silently sat on a barrel and watched.

On the right wall were Kenpachi and Yachiru. Kenpachi recalled how he had hated to retreat. Kenpachi was injured, but not too badly. He had fought Daraclu and was having the time of his life until he found how hard it was to cut the bastard. In the middle of the fight Ryou showed up and told Kenpachi to make a break for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier…<strong>

"Like hell, this is my fight!" Kenpachi shouted.

"Captain, Lelouch wants all of the captains alive and well. If you die here the Soul Society loses one of its greatest fighters!" Ryou shouted at him. At the time Daraclu had been sent flying by a swing from Ryou's hammer. It was an awe-inspiring strike considering the difference in their reiatsu.

"I'm not going to die!" Kenpachi shouted.

"I won't let you take that chance!" Ryou shouted.

"Kenny let's take Keshi's advice. I don't want Kenny to leave me," Yachiru tugged on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Tch, what a pain," Kenpachi scoffed, "Just when it was gettin' good. Ryou!" he shouted at his fourth seat. "Go out like a man."

"I will sir, now go!" Ryou told him. Kenpachi ran off. Ryou took a deep breath and readied his hammer. The special ability of his Zanpakuto, Yaban Tsuyo-sa, increased his power based upon his willpower, fighting spirit, whatever you wanted to call it. The more into the battle he was, the more powerful his strikes were allowing his reiryoku to reach ludicrous levels while his reiatsu remained the same.

As Daraclu burst forth back to the battlefield, using his swords rather than his guns, Ryou raised his weapon high above his head. "Taste the storm, of my MOTHERFUCKING LOYALTY!" With all of his might Ryou ran towards Daraclu, shouting at the top of his lungs and smashed his hammer into Daraclu with all of his might, belting him away as he had done before, but this time Daraclu gained aerial control and dropped to the ground and whipped out his guns.

"You've got a pretty nasty punch their Soul Reaper. Even your captain wasn't hitting quite as hard. I thought there was some sort of mad sorcery going on that you willfully remained lower ranked than your captain, but I can see now it's just your Zanpakuto. Time for you to die." Daraclu opened fire as Ryou ran to deliver another strike. Ryou was turned into a leaky piece of meat long before he reached Daraclu.

Ryou died knowing that he had been loyal to his captain, ensuring his survival, and died smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

Rukia, Renji and Kaien were all sitting in the underground room together with Renji playing the harmonica. The trio had been lucky enough not to encounter any Togabito. However, their luck was only at the cost of the Second Division officers in the near right corner. Stefan, Kendra, Yolanda, Naomi and even Rebetuka were present.

Yosei had died in the clash. The group of them had fought with Vanguard and using a smokescreen Kido began to make a retreat. Once again, Yolanda remembered the last thing she said to them.

"_If we run together he'll just keep coming after us. One of us should go out and I think it should be me."_

Stefan had told him to give it his all and that he was proud of Yosei for having such courage to face death as he was. Yolanda complained, saying she should be the one to make the sacrifice.

"_Yolanda, let me do this," _Yosei had said, _"On my honor, let me be the one to make the sacrifice. I can hold him the longest."_

Yosei used his blue aura form against Vanguard. As they retreated, Yolanda thought it was possible that Yosei might've attained Bankai in his final moments of living. It didn't help even if he did. His reiatsu faded as the officers made their retreat.

Yolanda, tears streaming down her face, stood up, turned around, and punched the wall. _Damn it Yosei, you fool. No…Yosei's not the fool, _Yolanda opened her eyes, _I'm the fool. It was his final moments. Why didn't I tell him…how I felt?_

Rukia walked over to Hisana as she saw her sister enter the room. "Nee-san you're back."

"How does it look out there?" Stefan asked her.

"Horrible," Hisana answered hanging up her cloak on the wall, "The Seireitei has been completely overrun those that are still alive are forced into servitude under Aizen or live in fear of his tyrrany."

"Anything to report?" Kaien asked.

"From the sound of it, they're holding Unohana hostage, I think they plan to use her as a puppet supporter by breaking her will."

"What!" Ukitake

"Yes," Hisana nodded, "Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai is dead."

There was never such a despairing atmosphere seen across the Soul Reapers. Stifled sobs from Susanna, Rebetuka, Naomi, Yolanda and Kiyone could be heard. It was a grave revelation.

"What about Lelouch-kun?" Isane asked.

"It seems like they haven't found him yet," Hisana stated, "I get the feeling he's gone to the world of the living for backup."

"If it's Lelouch he'll be fine," Yuna rose to her feet, still comforting Susanna.

Hisana agreed.

Rukia was the next to speak. "Nee-san, is Nii-sama…?"

"Knowing Byakuya he's probably hauled himself up in the manor. Like a good parent he probably went to protect your children," Shunsui stated. "Of course, considering how powerful those guys are…I don't like Byakuya's chances."

Hisana dropped to her knees. Now it was her turn to feel despair.

"Ouch dat's cold, 'specially from you," Gin smirked at Shunsui.

"Gin hold your thick skull still before I crack it," Tosen said bitterly. Gin leaned his head back against the barrel. "Besides, Kyoraku-taicho's choice not to mince words is necessary. In this situation false hope is a bad idea. We must assume the worst."

Hisana put her hands in her face and began to cry. Byakuya and her children were everything to her, besides Rukia of course. Rukia could see the tears falling down her sister's face along the sides of her cheeks falling on the outside of where she was covering her face. She knelt down by her sister and hugged her, knowing she needed to know that she was not the only one in emotional pain.

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps upstairs and then a second set of footsteps followed. Someone had entered the pub. On instinct everyone became on edge. No one was supposed to enter the pub and the bartender was supposed to be cleaning glasses and not leaving that spot unless it was to use the bathroom or to eat. Everyone stared at the door as Hisana shut it. Once the intruder came in they would all jump him or her.

Being blind however, Tosen noticed that the person heading down the stairs seemed to have a limp. He didn't say anything though, limping didn't mean much on its own. The door slowly was pushed open by the individual's left hand and there standing in the doorway was a battered, bleeding, but very much alive Kuchiki Byakuya. His Kenseikan were gone, his forehead was bleeding, his legs were creaky, his right arm was broken and he had many cuts on his body. And yet his expression was stoic as ever.

Hisana eyes became like that of a sad puppy and her eyes watered and she sniffed. "Byakuya-sama," she sniffed and ran towards him to give him a big hug. She held him tightly and sobbed into his shoulder. If it didn't hurt to move his muscles, Byakuya would've hugged her back.

"You're alive," Ukitake was surprised.

"I'm very thankful to be." He looked at Isane, "May I have some first aid?"

"Ah, yes, of course." Byakuya staggered over to a spot on the floor and Isane applied first aid to him while Hisana held his uninjured hand. After everything bad that had happened, the fact that Byakuya was alive was some good news.

"How did you get here?" Stefan asked. "How exactly did you find us?"

Byakuya began to tell the story as all of the Soul Reapers turned their attention to him, "At the start of the attack, after Lelouch declared that Hisana and the others should lead the others out of the Seireitei, I made my way to the manor. I knew Green was Hisana's codename after it was released that that's what phantom she was. Since she was busy I took it upon myself to protect our children. Unfortunately, one of the Togabito followed me: former Espada Ulquiorra Sciffer.

"I locked myself up in the manor and told the servants to reinforce the mansion and the entire noble district belonging with the reinforced Kido barriers we had in place for crisis situations." The Kido barriers Byakuya was referring to were special reinforced shields that kept personal locked inside and could withstand forces ten times stronger than the Head Captain's Bankai cumulatively. "As I am the only powerful Soul Reaper in all of the noble houses that wasn't making a retreat under your guidance," he told Hisana, "I thought it would be up to me to defend the noble houses once the barrier eventually broke. I was prepared to die fighting to protect the foundation of nobility."

"And yet you're alive," Renji pointed out.

"Yes, it surprised me too as to what happened."

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier…<strong>

Byakuya stood at the edge of the barrier where Ulquiorra was using his Segunda Etapa to break into the barrier. Sumime was helping him. The barrier would not last for much longer. Byakuya held his sword upside down, counting down, waiting for the last battle of his life to come. And then something amazing happened. As Byakuya stood around, suddenly Soul Reaper, after Soul Reaper, after Soul Reaper began to form up next to him. Even non-Soul Reapers, some old servants, even retired Soul Reapers began to form up next to Byakuya, surprising him.

"Wh-what are you all doing?" Byakuya asked.

One of the first Soul Reapers to show up, a man named Kenzaki Ryusei, a bodyguard to the Kasumiogi house, spoke up, "I don't know about the others, but…Enryu and I saw you standing out here on your own, knowing that you intended to fight for us all. Our honor would not let us fight all by yourself."

One of the members of the Kuchiki Elder Council spoke up and walked by Byakuya, "Young master, if you die there will be much demoralization. We are here to fight and protect you."

A cook from the Kuchiki house stood holding nothing but a frying pan, "You have been so great to us all, Kuchiki-sama. You have given my family such a wonderful life when you hired me thirty years ago. It is only right that those of us who can fight, do so to ensure that you can live on."

There was a simultaneous roar of approval as to the cook's statement. Byakuya looked behind him. There had to be more people standing behind him than a people in a single squad. They were all ready to throw their lives away to ensure his survival.

"Kuchiki Byakuya," Ryusei spoke up again, "Rurichiyo-hime and Jugan-sama will be exiting through the underground tunnels when the barrier breaks. We will fight to protect your lives. You must live. Soul Society's hope falls upon your survival."

"Do not worry about us," One of the elders said, "We are all prepared to die that is why we are here. Go young master."

"I…yes, I understand."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

"I have no doubt that all of them died like dogs. I escaped with Kasumioji Jugan and Rurichiyo. They had their own safe house to go to," Byakuya finished explaining.

"Then how did you get so injured?"

"I had a close encounter with Phoebe upon our exit. I managed to protect the Kasumiojis using my Bankai and then covered my own retreat. Thankfully she seemed to be forced to retreat herself," Byakuya explained.

"And our children," Hisana tugged at Byakuya's scarf, "Where are our babies, Byakuya-sama?"

Byakuya lifted his right arm, though still damaged at least it was no longer broken and spread open his palm at an empty spot on the floor. "Ku…Kukanten'i." A green glow filled the area that Byakuya was aiming at and, then he sputtered out. "Ky…oko." Dispelling the Kido to make things invisible, Hisana could only gasp when Kyo and Isao appeared in their cribs in the underground room. She began to get choked up, holding her hand by her mouth and crying. They were perfectly okay.

Rukia and Kaien plucked each heir out of their cribs and held them.

"B-Byakuya," Ukitake realized how Byakuya had accomplished such a feat.

"Forbidden spatial kido," Byakuya answered and coughed.

Ukitake was even more surprised that Byakuya openly admitted to it. "I am prepared to accept my punishment when the time comes," Byakuya said and then scowled, "But I'll be damned if I lose the things I hold dear for the sake of upholding the law. In times of crisis some laws have to be broken."

Hisana wrapped her arms around her husband and gave him a passionate kiss and then hugged him again. "You did the right thing Byakuya-sama. I love you so much," Hisana spoke in a high-pitched, excited squeak.

"You still didn't explain how you found us," Stefan stated.

"Simple," Byakuya stated, "It wouldn't make sense for you to stay in the Seireitei and Inzuri is closely connected to Hisana in comparison to the other seventy-eighth Rukongai districts." He coughed.

"You need to rest," Isane told Byakuya.

"Yes, I know," Byakuya said and lay back. Hisana sat next to him and rested his head on her shoulder.

"You've certainly outdone yourself Byakuya," Ukitake told him, "What you've accomplished is very impressive."

Byakuya gave one of his rare smirks. "If you think that's impressive, wait until you hear how we're going to fight back." He sat up straighter. "Susanna," he looked at the silver haired vice-captain, "Are you wearing your Fantomu no Jasutisu wristband?"

"I am," Susanna answered without skipping a beat. Everyone looked at her. "What? I like it." Still more silence. "I don't have to defend myself to you people!" she said quickly.

"While I was at the manor, a static message came over Hisana's band from Lelouch. I tried to get in contact with him by using it, but he said you would have yours. I don't why he didn't just ask me to bring Hisana's," Byakuya stated.

"I guess in case you didn't make it," Hisana stated.

"Susanna, can you get in contact with Lelouch?" Yuna asked her.

"I'm already on it," Susanna said fiddling with it. After a short bit she said, "Yellow to Zero. Come in Zero." There was no answer. "Zero do you copy?"

There was a heavy dose of static before Lelouch's voice could be heard. It was fuzzy, but it was coherent. "This is Zero, Yellow are you and the others safe?" Smiles and sounds of approval and hope buzzed through the room.

Susanna smiled, "Yes, we're all at the rendezvous point. It's good to hear you Lelouch-dono."

"Same, I'm glad you're safe Susanna," he told her, "All right everyone, listen up. If my calculations are correct, the Head Captain is dead, Unohana-taicho has been captured and Ryou, Sentaro, and Yosei have been killed in action. Shisato and Yumichika I imagine are hiding in a different location so as to avoid conflict."

"You're as intuitive as ever Lamperouge-taicho," Stefan complimented.

"Listen to me very carefully," Lelouch continued, "I am in hell with Substitute Soul Reaper Kurosaki Ichigo and his nakama. Our aim is to find the Guardian of Hell, Ginunga Rita."

"Rita?" Ashido asked, confused, "But she's a myth isn't she?"

"This was the last order from Head Captain Yamamoto." Lelouch said. He paused knowing that everyone would want a few moments to reflect on the statement and that Yamamoto's last words were to find Rita. He continued on, "I want you all to stay put. I will come find you when our mission is complete. Regardless of how it happened we must face facts: Aizen is back. He has the infamous Vanguard in tow and he's also enlisted Hoshima's help and one of the former Espada, Ulquiorra. We'll get the rest of the story from Rita, but for now let me say this: Aizen may have won the battle, but we will strike back. We will bring him to his knees. We are harbingers of justice. We cleanse corruption in the fires of our retribution. We fight the strong who oppress the weak. We are few in number, but strong in willpower. United we stand, united we prevail. We are the last line of defense the people have. To tyranny we are terrorists, to the people, ware heroes. Either way it does not matter because no matter what others call us it doesn't change who we are."

"The Phantoms of Justice!" Susanna finished for Lelouch thrusting her fist into the air.

"Susanna, please don't finish my sentences for me," Lelouch said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized.

Lelouch cleared his throat, "Nay we are not fighting for justice. We are resistance, the hope of the people. We fight for freedom. We are: The Black Knights!" Byakuya, Tosen, Stefan, Shunsui and Ukitake were surprised to hear that declaration coming from Lelouch, knowing the weight of that statement.

"I will see you all soon," Lelouch told his allies, "take care."

Yolanda walked towards the rest of the group. She seemed to be in a little bit of discomfort. "What's this sensation I'm feeling in my being. There's this…jitteriness in my body boosting my confidence despite the awful situation."

"I feel it too," Kendra said holding her hands by her stomach.

"It's called hope," Hisana answered, "And until this very moment none of us had any, but now," strong eyes were reflected in the 3rd Division Captain as she rose to her feet, "we will fight back. Lelouch w ill come through for us. He always does!"

"Yeah!" Susanna affirmed.

"Absolutely!" Yuna agreed.

Hisana put her hand in the center of the area everyone was standing around, "For freedom." She said. One by one the other Soul Reapers followed her actions until everyone's hands were on top of, or touching hers or someone else's.

When everyone's hands were in the circle they all shouted, "For freedom!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Me: *yawn* Ah that was a nice nap. Pinkie: You missed anime club. Me: Ah, dammit not again. Pinkie: Well at least the chapter's done. I can't believe you had the balls to kill off the Head Captain. Me: I'm surprised your mane is still poofy then. Pinkie: Well I was really depressed when yamamoto died, but I got so excited right now when Lelouch made that really awesome speech. Cause you know Lelouch makes lots of really awesome speeches and then you made this whole thing about hope and it was really awesome and—Me: Okay, okay I get it. So, sorry about the long chapter. I'm trying to stay on my outline and not go off it, even if that means long chapters. Next chapter we will find out more about that soul Rita pulled out of storage and in the chapter after that we'll find out even more and also we will find out the source of Rita's power. Pinkie: Her Millenium staff? Me: What? Pinkie: What? The eye in her staff looks like the symbol from Yu-gi-oh. Me: It's a coincidence. Pinkie: *not convinced* suuuuure. Me: It doesn't matter because the source of her power is not her staff. Pinkie: Oh then it must come from her leather pants. Me: Uhhhhh…technically Rita doesn't wear pants cause she's wearing a leotard. Pinkie: *annoyed* well then what's her special power? Where does it come from? Me: You'll all just have to wait for the next fun filled chapter of… Pinkie: Soul Chess!)**


	124. Lelouch's Party and Arena of the Dead

**(A/N: Eien Tamashi: Hello everyone. I suppose you're wondering where Pinkie Pie and Alex are, well, suffice to say, they're not here. Consider this your April Fool's prank. Took me all day to follow Alex's notes, but better late than never I suppose. So yeah this is as much of an April Fool's gag that's getting done. Go, enjoy your chapter...both of them****).**

Disclaimer: Bleach and Code Geass copyright their respective owners

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

**Circle 1, Hell**

After entering Hell's Domain Ichigo, Lelouch and the others wandered about Circle One. Remembering Kokuto's words, Lelouch knew that the members of Circle One were no longer hostile. However, even after interviewing no less than 500 togabito about Rita, almost all of them considered her a myth. Lelouch and the others actually succeeded in causing the ultimate despair of the sinners that hadn't even heard of her before.

"We are bastards," Shinji commented after the tenth time that happened.

"The fact that they're here means they've done something to deserve it," Lelouch said, walking away, "I have no sympathy for these despairing monsters."

"What's eating him?" Ichigo asked Shinji.

"Don't know," the Visored responded.

Lelouch continued to walk forward with a glare as he was wrapped up in his thoughts. _Rita…why didn't you send me here? What about me set me apart from this lot? What did you see in me? There are so many things I wish to ask you._

As the group marched on, Tatsuki stood around and held her hand up like one would if they expected rain. "What's the matter Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime asked her.

"When we came here the last time it wasn't very long before we were attacked by the Kushanada, but I'm not sensing even the slightest sense of their approach." Tatsuki, having been trained by Yoruichi and Soifon, was more adept at sensing reiatsu than Ichigo was. Then again so were some lower seats. If not for Lelouch Ichigo would be worse at sensing it than Kenpachi.

"Theoretically it's a wonder they even attacked you the first time," Shinji stated, "The Kushanada are supposed to know the difference between living beings and sinners."

"Maybe they sensed Kokuto," Ichigo stated, "And thought that we were defending him."

"No, that doesn't make sense," Lelouch stated, "Kokuto wasn't wearing a mask, which means he obviously had Rita's permission to help us. Something else is going on here and I want to get to the bottom of it."

"Well we obviously aren't going to get it in this circle," Yoshino spoke up, "Perhaps we should try farther down."

"I suppose we'll have to," Lelouch admitted.

Using the legendary right handed method to make sure they didn't get lost, the party ventured about until they reached an area that Lelouch could sense led to down below.

"Hold up, we have to jump from here?" Shinji asked.

"We can slow our descent using spiritual power," Lelouch said, "We'll be fine." While he was talking, Tatsuki, Ichigo and Chad had already leapt down. Orihime used her Santen Kisshun as a sort of 'magic carpet' and Uryu made a surfboard out of reishi, which he let Yoshino ride on with him. Shinji, sighing jumped and Keigo screamed as he fell with his arms flailing. Lelouch had to cast Tsuriboshi to keep him from injuring himself.

It was then that the group found themselves at the arena, circle two. A man with a blue colored anthropomorphic fly face with matching arms and feet, wearing a red and white vertical striped suit, with matching bucket hat, like the ring master of a circus, also carrying a bamboo cane approached the group. "Well, look who it is, you lot again and you brought friends."

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"My name is Calibristas Inigo," the fly-man responded, "You guys may have gotten past this area when Kokuto was with ya, but you ain't getting by this time."

"We don't have time to waste here," Lelouch told him, "Rita is expecting us."

"I know that got a call from the boss-lady herself," Inigo stated.

"Wait, then why do we have to fight, just let us through," Tatsuki pressured.

"Yeah see, I'm one of her heralds," Inigo said flexing his arms and beating his wings, "there are no strings or chains on this flyboy. I run the arena. The boss-lady says she wants to test your limits, saying that you all gotta prove yourself in the arena cause rules are rules."

"This is ridiculous," Lelouch flashed his Geass, "I order you to let us through."

Even geassed Inigo's only response was, "It is out of my hands. The portal to take you to circle three will only open if you all fight."

Lelouch was livid. They needed to get to Rita as fast as possible and here she was playing games with them.

"What do we have to do Inigo-kun?" Orihime asked him.

Inigo tapped his cane to the floor and a cylindrical shaped chamber appeared. "Step inside there and let the machine analyze your reiatsu level, based on that you'll be forced into a fight against the Togabito in this arena waiting for a match closest to your level. Who wants to go first?"

Shinji, with no hesitation, stepped forward, "I'll guess I'll be the guinea pig."

"Hirako?"

"What?" Shinji smirked at him, "It's a game Lelouch. Ginunga-chan's just having some fun. 'Sides if Aizen's really behind this, his ego won't let him make his final move till he's had his revenge on you." Shinji waltzed into the chamber. Instantly after doing the chamber slid towards the center of the arena and something rumbled beneath the feet of Lelouch and the others creating a small cheering section and then a gigantic dome appeared around Shinji's location.

Shinji's opponent emerged from a similar glass cylindrical chamber and emerged from his spot. He had blue skin and white goat horns, red eyes and a scaly body. He had a humanoid build with plenty of muscle mass and his hands and feet had four fingers and three toes with sharp nails. He had a long tail and sharp fangs. He wielded a jagged red blade with skulls hanging about the hilt.

"Ladies and gentleman, are you ready for some entertainment?" Inigo shouted as he sat in the stands atop the arena. "We've got a special treat for all of you here. We have nine lovely contestants from Earth and each will battle one of our own. It's time to see who would win a Death Battle in our grand arena."

"Death Battle?" Orihime seemed scared. She would have to go out there eventually and she did not want to fight as much as it is, but now she had to kill her opponent.

"The rules are simple meatbags: kill each other. Last man standing wins. From the blue corner we have, analyzed by our reiatsu chamber, a former captain of the Gotei 13, now a Visored against his will, give it up for Hirako Shinji." There was some cheering from the stands, but not too much.

"Guess these guys are fans of the home team," Lelouch joked.

"And in the red corner, he's big, he's powerful, he beats Togabito within an inch of their life before popping the killing blow, give it up for Togabito number One hundred forty five: Seeker!" The stands were in an uproar at Seeker's declaration.

"Either that or that guy is really popular," Tatsuki stated in response to Lelouch's earlier remark.

"Don't hold back Hirako!" Shinji shouted.

There was the sound of an airhorn and the battle began. Seeker blasted beams from his eyes at Shinji, but with his Shunpo the former captain was easily out of harm's way as he thought up a battle plan. _All right, so they analyzed my reiatsu and based on this guy's reiatsu I'd say they consider the peak of my power to be what qualifies me to fight him. Looks like I got no other choice. _Shinji dodged another eyebeam and then went in for a close, quick strike down low. Seeker didn't see Shinji coming as the former captain of squad 5 hacked at the warrior's ankle. _I see so I have the advantage in speed if I use my top Shunpo. All right then. _Seeker blasted another eyebeam at Shinji but the former captain twirled his blade and released his Shikai. "Hado 58: Tenran!" using the hurricane, Shinji blew the sweet smell of his Shikai into Seeker's nostrils. An eye beam blasted straight towards Shinji, but he was already behind Seeker and cut at his back. It was a shallow strike and without looking seeker grabbed Hirako and whipped him onto his back in front of him before attempting to use Shinji's body as a pedestal for his sword. He missed and Shinji leapt forward towards Seeker to put his foot in his pectorals, but with Shikai active the attack was actually coming from behind and he kicked Seeker into the dirt.

"Hado 33: Sokatsui!" Shinji blasted Seeker in the back, noticing no difference between the Kido and his blade strike. _So these guys are just resistant to Soul Reaper attacks all together, not just Zanpakuto._

"What's Hirako doing? Why doesn't he just use his Bankai and finish that guy off?" Ichigo asked Lelouch.

"He said he would test the waters," Lelouch told him fingers interlocked in front of his face, "I assume that means he intends to analyze the constraints of this battle and figure things out to make the fights easier for the rest of us. He's fighting seriously, but he's not fighting his hardest so as to see what the deal is with this battle. I would've done the same thing had I gone first."

Back on the battlefield Seeker blasted Shinji with another eyebeam only to aim in the completely wrong direction. Shinji took the opportunity to count the seconds of recovery it took Seeker to be on his guard after that attack. It was Seeker's most effective means of long range battle. He was not used to a warrior zipping around him and not fighting his massive muscular body or being able to dodge his eyebeams so easily. The higher ranks usually just had better methods of beating him down, not running like cowards. Angry he covered his hand in flames. "Flames of the Blood Hand!" He fired a blazing trail of fire at Shinji, but missed again because of Sakanade. Seeker roared in frustration.

"Oh what is this folks? Seeker must be under a confusion spell of some sort as he is constantly aiming where his opponent isn't," Inigo stated, completely giving away the problem.

It wouldn't matter. Shinji had analyzed Seeker long enough. Now came time for his counter attack. Shinji donned his mask and took off towards Seeker and slashed him wide across the side of his stomach, the wound was much deeper than before. He then struck Seeker with a powerful cero from afar. Seeker was blasted into the dirt.

"Fist of Cold!" Seeker shouted and created a wide range blizzard the likes of which would awe even Captain Hitsugaya. The freezing blast caught Shinji and his began to cake with frost in the cold. With his powerful eyebeams Seeker blasted Shinji and blasted the mask right off his face. Hirako went down into the ground and crashed on several stalactites of ice. Seeker then opened his mouth and blasted Hirako with a pink breath beam.

"Hirako!" Ichigo shouted at him.

However, Shinji was not that easily defeated and used Shunpo to dodge even while lying down. He was still in Seeker's chamber of cold, but that was about to change with one declaration. "Bankai!" Shinji's reiatsu exploded and he took his Bankai's form and all of Seeker's ice was destroyed. The phantasmal version of Shinji's Shikai blade floated above his head and ticked like a second hand while the black blade appeared in Shinji's hand. "Gyakuten Sakanade." Seeker was understandably confused when he stared straight at Shinji, but with the entire world flipped upside down. As if that wasn't bad enough, Shinji kept switching the viewpoint of his Shikai either by flipping the entire world using different objects as an axis whether it was him, Seeker, the floor, the center of the arena.

Seeker's eyes became so strained that he began to shout in frustration and he began sending out eyebeam after eyebeam after eyebeam in random directions, trying to hit Shinji as best he could. He was lashing out in fury trying to hit Shinji by any means necessary. "Flames of the Blood Hand!" He blasted the area with bursts of flame, eyebeams and his breath weapon all in hopes of hitting Shinji.

"Oh crap," Shinji said, being forced to duck and weave in all directions to prevent himself from being hit, unfortunately he could only keep the charade up for so long and Seeker finally tagged him in the left arm with an eyebeam. What happened next though would be engraved in Lelouch and the other's mind's forever. A roaring screech echoed from Shinji's position as all of the inverting ceased and Shinji touched to the ground with his injured arm. Of all things he was smiling. "You shouldn't have done that."

Seeker's face became stricken with fear as he saw an unspeakable horror floating above Shinji. It had a single red eye, large blue-gray hands and a body shaped like a tumor covered turnip. In his left hand he wielded Shinji's Shikai Sakanade.

"Get him," Shinji pointed at Seeker. The next thing Seeker knew the creature was on top of him, lacerating and pounding the ever loving crap out of him relentlessly. No matter how much Seeker tried to escape the beating, the creature would pull him towards him with shadows snaking along the ground. No one else, except for Shinji and Seeker could see the creature and they were lucky as the mere sight of it was enough to induce nightmares. They had heard the same screechy roar that had emerged when Shinji first touched to the ground again at the start of the beating, but nothing had emerged. No one could see much of anything, but all of them could feel the creature's presence as part of Hirako's reiatsu as it wailed upon Seeker and turned him into a bloody mess until everything from his torso up was completely disintegrated. With that, Shinji sealed his sword and that was the end of that, leaving the audience, and his friends, speechless. He walked to the stands of his group, exiting through a hole that opened up in the dome.

"First aid please," he said. While Lelouch healed Shinji's injuries with Kido, Ichigo stepped into the arena and had his reiatsu analyzed.

"Well folks it looks like we have here another Visored for you all. Coming all the way from Karakura Town, Japan on Planet Earth, give it up for Substitute Soul Reaper Kurosaki Ichigo!" There was a bigger applause than Shinji as Ichigo's opponent's cylindrical tube shot out of the ground while Seeker's body disintegrated into regenerative liquid and was funneled beneath the floor. Ichigo's opponent was revealed. The individual in question was wearing a dark purple leather jacket over his Togabito bands, matching them in color. He was wearing sunglasses so dark that his eyes could not be seen beneath. He was wearing black leather boots and leather gloves. He had a head of platinum blonde hair and the build of a man in his mid-thirties. "And from the red corner, let's give it up for everyone's favorite dark energy user. It's the fallen self-proclaimed, dark god of Valengaara: Togabito number One Hundred and Thirty, Reksew Bahamut!"

The man, to Ichigo, looked like he was a villain out of a zombie horror videogame he once played. He was not alone in that opinion. Keigo and Tatsuki thought the same. A foreboding shadowy aura rose up from Reksew's body and he stared at Ichigo and noticed that Ichigo appeared to have a few nerves Shaken up by his power. "Do I frighten you, boy?" he asked.

"You don't scare me!" Ichigo shouted. "Baan-kai! Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo made the first strike only for his opponent to vanish into thin air and kick into Ichigo from behind into the pavement before following up with a fierce upward palm thrust, the resulting shockwave popped Ichigo into the air and Ichigo was struck four times by his opponent's fierce power before finally having the ability to break free of the combo before his opponent smashed him into the ground. Ichigo took a swipe with his blade, longer than the last time he was in hell, and managed to cut through Reksew's bands. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo followed up the moon fang with a burst of Shunpo and slashed Reksew down the back before vanishing to the ground just as his Getsuga connected. After the attack though, the only damage to Reksew were his glasses, revealing his glowing red-orange eyes.

"You worm!" With fierce speed Reksew disappeared and with frightening speed he slammed into Ichigo from behind and began coming at him from all directions, disorienting the teen as Ichigo was bashed a total of 16 times, but not all times was the hit direct. Sometimes Ichigo was able to block. With a grunt, after the massive bursts of speed, Reksew cartwheel kicked Ichigo and then pushed his hands forward to release a burst of dark energy. Ichigo's guard was up so he was only pushed back a little before he charged energy along his blade and rushed back at Reksew. "Utter foolishness," Reksew remarked and produced an small barrier of green energy on the palm of his hand and when Ichigo struck he grabbed the blade with his hand and then blasted Ichigo with his dark energy across the battlefield. Ichigo flew through the air as Reksew pursued and used Shunpo to prevent the man from coming down on top of him. Ichigo got behind Reksew and attacked with a close range Getsuga Tensho.

Reksew pushed the attack back and then pulled a pistol on Ichigo. It fired dark matter. The blast ripped into Ichigo's shoulder and Reksew followed with a blast of dark energy into Ichigo's chest before warping behind where the teen would end up and sucking him towards him with the energy he was storing in his fist before blasting Ichigo halfway across the battlefield and Ichigo hit the dirt.

"Ichigo!" Orihime called up to him.

"Dammit, I knew things were going to be bad when his opponent was higher ranked than Hirako. Get up Ichigo!" Tatsuki shouted.

On the ground, Ichigo heard Tatsuki and Orihime's calls to him. He knew what he had to do. He had measured up his opponent long enough. If he waited any longer he wouldn't be able to fight back hard enough. As Reksew approached him to try and finish Ichigo off Ichigo retreated back across the battlefield and assumed a stance. He placed his hand in front of his face and prepared to call forth his mask.

_What's this now? _Reksew wondered.

Ichigo summoned his hollow mask and the area intensified with his reiatsu. "Now it's on." Ichigo told Reksew. _This is my counterattack. _Ichigo charged at Reksew with his intense speed, catching the fallen self-proclaimed god completely off guard. Ichigo rushed by Reksew faster than even his friends could follow and a sword slash followed by a Getsuga that no one had seen even formed until a few scant moments before it hit followed. Reksew dropped to his knees as Ichigo looked over his shoulder at his enemy.

"You want to play hard ball?" Reksew asked. "I play hardball!" A fierce shadowy aura covered Reksew's entire body and he flung himself at Ichigo with a fierce chop, but Ichigo blocked with his sword and then decked Reksew across the face. The man retaliated with his dark matter pistol. Ichigo slashed the weapon in half and then proceeded to spin counterclockwise and cut Reksew across his body. Reksew countered by upping his speed and preparing to ram Ichigo from all sides, but Ichigo knew how to combat it. He charged getsuga in his whole body and tapped his blade to the floor, instantly rising pillars of Getsuga around him as Reksew crashed into them. Ichigo then fired off several quick, weak Getsuga blasts upon Reksew's location. Reksew proceeded to break them with his fists as they came forward, but they were all a distraction for Ichigo to get behind his opponent with his blade imbued with as much of his energy as he could in that amount of time and then slashed halfway into Reksew's body.

"Getsuga Tensho," Ichigo said calmly. The moon fang exploded off of Ichigo's blade, forming a sphere of destruction around the area. Ichigo was immune to his own attack, a rarity for Soul Reapers when it came to corporeal attacks, but one that made sense given Ichigo's relationship with his Zanpakuto. With the clearing of the half-foot thick crater formed into the ground Ichigo removed his mask and there was no sign of Reksew. He won, brutally.

Orihime restored his injuries while Ichigo maintained his Bankai to restore his reiatsu manually. He wouldn't cancel out of it for now. He figured there'd be more fighting down below. Lelouch decided he would go next since no one else was jumping at the chance. He stepped into the arena and just stared in wait for his opponent to appear. He didn't bother with his Zanpakuto, he didn't bother with listening to the announcements or the cheering, he just waited and watched for his enemy to get close and then Geassed him.

"Commit Suicide!"

It was the most anti-climactic battle ever in the history of the arena and it made the other Togabito fear him. Lelouch's enemy had been ranked number 195, but of course even one of the top ten appeared, barring Aizen, to face Lelouch the outcome would've been the same, though Lelouch didn't let that slip, leaving the other Togabito to think his Geass ran on reiatsu.

Following Lelouch, Tatsuki took to the field. Her enemy was the 200th most powerful Togabito in hell. He stood twice the height of the average human, wore bulky black armor and a silver helmet that was shaped like a skull with a snowflake printed over the face. He carried a gigantic gnarly looking sword. The blade was circularly inverted several times and was thick and bulky. It was attached to a chian, which the Togabito held in their other hand. His name was Gammanai.

Tatsuki powered up for the face off and started by launching a few blasts of flame the size of soccer nets. Gammanai took them all without showing any form of being phased. He took a powerful swing at Tatsuki, but she disappeared quickly and rushed at him. "Kaso Kobushi." She punched him hard in the abdominal area. Gammanai grabbed her with his massive hand, but by powering up her aura, Tatsuki forced him to let go. "Try this, Koton-nan!" The burning flames burst into Gammanai's face and he took a swing at Tatsuki with his sword, but he was so slow and lumbering that he cut off his own hand by mistake. Tatsuki, noticing this dove towards his sword arm. "Shoryuken!" Her rising, midair uppercut, caused a reflexive release of Gammanai's grip on his sword and Tatsuki picked it up and, using her reiatsu, found the strength to hold it. However, she needed her wings to keep her airborn because of how heavy it was. Tatsuki only had one idea of how to finish this fight and dove forward with the blade outstretched. "Hinoken!" She skewered Gammanai's body with his own sword. "Ten hossa!" The length of a dragon emerged from Tatsuki's body and she blasted Gammanai with her power. The big Togabito fell over and turned into goo.

With Tatsuki's victory she tagged Chad in. Chad's opponent was #214. The creature looked like a failed bioengineering lab experiment. It had no lips, but still had a full row of teeth. Its dry yellow-green skin was decaying, like a zombie. It stood two feet taller than Chad and it was drooling. Its name was Tyrant.

"Kick his ass Chad!" Ichigo shouted.

Chad readied his arms. The creature before him let drive a powerful punch, but with his right arm Chad blocked the impact. He and the creature were equally matched in strength. Chad was about to find out if they were matched in speed to. Decking Tyrant in the face with his left arm Chad swerved around to the creature's back and powered up his attack. "El Directo!" he blasted Tyrant across the battlefield and tore his back wide open, only for Tyrant's spine to eject out and create a pair of bony wings.

With a groan, Tyrant lifted his arm and opened his palm towards Chad. "Bio blast," he spoke slowly and deeply as a gigantic blast of glowing green energy went sailing towards Chad, but with his super speed, Chad took into the air and pulled his right arm back to attack.

"El Directo!"

With a roar Tyrant shot forward his left arm and grabbed Chad around the neck with a tentacle that seemed to come from within his own body. The creature was using one of its own overly large, inflated ligaments to restrain Chad and smash him into the ground. "Bio blast." Tyrant launched Chad into the air and blasted him with another blast of the same attack to blast Chad most of the way across the arena and then began to charge forward flailing his fists everywhere as he dashed.

Chad got to his feet and charged energy is his left arm and punched Tyrant when he got within range. "La Muerte!" Blood and guts went everywhere as Tyrant's bony wings disintegrated from the blast and Chad proceeded to rupture his insides. Tyrant fell onto his back and suddenly his form morphed and suddenly he was a giant eyeball with 8 bony legs beneath the eye, allowing it to move around. The thing was still two feet taller than Chad.

"That's disgusting," Keigo commented.

The creature charged energy within its eye, but Chad got real close to the creature and scraped his finger nails along the creature's pupil using Brazo Izquierda del Diablo. The creature retreated back in pain as the eye turned red in irritation as it began to scream, despite having no mouth. "El Directo!" Chad blasted the giant eyeball with the fierce energy blast and it exploded into goo.

"That was…disturbing," Tatsuki commented.

Next up was Uryu. His opponent was #240. Her name was Garenza Ruby, but only her voice made it clear she was female. Having none of the identifying female features Ichigo's planet was used to (i.e breasts) it was impossible to identify her gender from looking at her. She was a slim humanoid beast creature. She had long furred green legs with scaled reptilian feet of three toes each. Her torso was slim and somewhat muscular and she had large five fingered claws that would give Zurik a run for his money in terms of length and sharpness. She had red eyes like Sumime and wore a torn blue sleeveless shirt. Her head was shaped in the that of a lizard's and she had a large crest atop her skull that extended back into three prongs like a duck's webbed foot only with the toes closer together. She had a red jewel atop the forward midpoint of her crest.

Ruby stood bouncing on her knees with her arms crossed over one another. Based on her stance and build, Uryu determined she was a very limber creature. At the declaration to fight Ruby charged, Uryu led loose a flurry of arrows in her direction. As he expected the creature was incredibly limber, but he didn't think she was as limber as she was proving. She dodged every arrow and any arrow she didn't outright dodge broke against her tough scales and claws. She used her accelerative legs to get behind and take a swipe at him.

Uryu turned on a dime and fired a large arrow at Ruby. She slashed it with her mighty claws and then the gem on her forehead glowed. "Eye of Magnum!" A bright laser covering every color in the red spectrum of light in its beam barreled towards Uryu. He dodged the strike and fired a few more arrows at Ruby, but she dragged the beam surging from her forehead and nearly sliced Uryu in the shoulder with the beam before it ceased.

Uryu, currently in the air, was taken by surprise when Ruby had enough leg power to reach his altitude and with a powerful kick sent him slamming along the ground. Uryu got up. His firing arm was injured, but otherwise still good to go. It hurt a little to pull back the draw string on his bow, but Uryu fought through the pain, opening fire on his opponent. "Licht Regen!" The fierce barrage of arrows blasted their way towards Ruby, but Uryu watched her suddenly tunnel underneath the earth, sinking into the ground before the arrows reached her. Uryu took to the air and stood on solid reishi, bow aimed at the ground to prepare for Ruby's launch.

What Uryu didn't know though was that Ruby's jewel had the advantageous effect of letting her see what was directly above her. When she was sure she was behind Uryu she tunneled up from the ground. Uryu, noticing her coming up and hearing his friends tell him to look out turned to take Ruby head on, but with her quick speed she swept through the air and got behind him after he turned.

"Eye of Magnum!" The laser beam blasted towards Uryu's back and he retreated to the ground. Ruby kept on him and dropped to the ground, swiftly charged him, cancelling her laser and took a swipe at Uryu.

Using Hirenkyaku he dodged and got right behind her, firing upon her at point blank. With her bestial reflexes Ruby sprang to her feet and took to the sky above Uryu. She then spiraled towards him like a drill, her claw poised to shred right through him. Uryu dodged. Ruby cancelled her attack while still in the air and stuck out her leg at just the right angle to knock Uryu's backwards leap off balance. She then opened her mouth and spit out a dark-green liquid that latched onto Uryu's left arm and suddenly the whole arm went limp. With a fierce kick, Ruby planted her foot into Uryu's stomach sending him into the ground. When Uryu tried to get up, he realized that his left arm was not accepting his neural commands. He couldn't move it at all.

Ruby was quick to explain, putting her right claw up over her face. "My body produces a special paralytic acid that prevents affected area from receiving neural impulses from the brain. The acid is harmless on its own as an attack, but," she moved her hand away, "Most warriors cannot fight with their non-dominant hand and since a bow is a two-handed weapon, you are beaten. It's over Quincy!" Ruby charged at Uryu. His title had been announced just like everyone else's at the start of the match.

"Over?" Uryu asked, dispelling Ginrei Kojaku and reaching behind his back with his right hand, "I think you've made a grave mistake Garenza-san," Uryu whipped out something from behind his back and performed a slashing motion with his right hand, spilling Ruby's blood and forcing her to retreat. She looked at Uryu as he appeared to be holding a laser blade.

"All right!" Ichigo exclaimed. "He can still fight."

"Kick her ass Ishida!" Keigo cheered.

"Allow me to introduce you to my backup weapon, Garenza-san, Seele Schneider, the only bladed Quincy weapon," he told the bestial woman.

"Backup weapon huh?" Ruby asked, intrigued. "How resourceful," she smirked, "but it won't help you." She assumed a left lead stance. Now that I've limited your range there is no way you can beat me. I've seen your speed and witnessed your ability. A backup bladed weapon is just the continuation of your fruitless struggle. Die." Ruby took charge at Uryu and attacked. Using Hirenkyaku Uryu dodged her initial strike, but she kept on him. Using Seele Schneider he was able to block a pair of fierce claw strikes and a rapid flurry of high kicks. However, without his other hand he was caught off guard when Ruby brought up her leg and kicked him in the neck. The resulting blow sent Uryu spiraling away and, if Ruby had been stronger, might've taken his head off his shoulders. Uryu was lucky her legs were so furry or he could've been in serious pain right now if they were as scaly as her feet.

Still his disorientation gave Ruby exactly the opening she needed. She let fly a flurry of kicks into his body, mainly aimed at his upper torso and face and then brought her claws across his body one by one, spilling his blood immensely.

"Uryu!" Yoshino shouted in concern.

"It's over Quincy! Eye of Magnum!" The laser blast tore from Ruby's forehead and ripped into Uryu's skull. K.O.

Psyche.

That was what Ruby intended, but when she attempted to unleash her laser beam, nothing happened.

Recovering from the disorientation, Uryu took a wide, upward sweep at Ruby, spilling her blood. Ruby retreated. "What did you do?" She growled.

"Seele Schneider is no mere cutting tool; it steals my opponent's reishi and allows me to use it as my own. Your 'Eye of Magnum' technique uses raw spirit energy to produce the attack. You may have quick reflexes, but I can draw on all of the energy your technique would normally produce," Uryu held up the blade, "And any potential energy within it."

Uryu began sucking up all of the energy within Ruby's jewel. What he didn't realize was that the jewel was directly connected with her life force and that by absorbing all of Ruby's energy he was effectively killing her and not in the way any of the others had done. Ruby's species was connected with the jewels on their crests. If all of the energy was taken they had no means to exist, which meant that Ruby would cease to exist from Uryu sucking out all the energy from her jewel. This meant that Uryu was absorbing her very life force. By doing so he would add her reflexes, strength and stamina to his own without even realizing it. Though he would not have the ability to use her Eye of Magnum or her paralytic acid, after some recovery from Orihime, Uryu's skill level would spike.

While Orihime used her Soten Kisshun on Uryu, Yoshino and Keigo had a round of Rock/Paper/Scissors to decide who would go next. Yoshino won and entered the dome. She would be up against Togabito #695: Harvester. Harvester was a horror with a serpentine body, a grappling hook for one hand and a hand shaped like a tree root for the other. His cranium was shaped like a cobra's, except for the fact that the head was above the skin flaps on either side of the end of Harvester's top so he looked rather disturbing because of it. On top of that he was the color of sulfur.

Yoshino didn't even bother with her doll. At the start of the fight she began to sing a hypnotizing hymn, lulling Harvester towards her in a trance. Although what she was about to do was forbidden by a common law of her people, as its survivor, and also completely understanding the situation, now she made her own decisions. She lulled harvester with her voice and then, while he was hypnotized, bit into his neck and sucked out his soul. Such a technique would not have worked so easily if they had not stood on close to equal ground. She was lucky her hypnotism succeeded because it wasn't an accurate technique and her soul sucking would never have pierced her opponent's body if it was too powerful for her to withstand its immediate vicinity.

However, with Harvester devoured, much like Uryu, Yoshino would grow in power as well. Goethe would be pleased.

Keigo took to the battlefield next. His opponent was a goblin with stone gray skin and carrying a fiery chain whip. He was also wearing a mining helmet. He was Togabito number 866: Mongrel the Relentless.

At the start of the fight Keigo got immediately into his rhythm and released a blast of lightning into Mongrel. The goblin was smart for his species, but that didn't mean much against a human. And while Keigo was dumb for his species, he was smarter than most goblins, Mongrel included. This meant that when Mongrel charged, Keigo was intelligent enough to wait until he could unleash the lightning blast in close quarters and shocked Mongrel to his very core. Mongrel's species of goblin was vulnerable to electricity so the attack was incredibly effective. Next, Keigo activated his weapon's scythe mode and slashed Mongrel with the blade of the change in mode and then created electric pulse that ejected from the base of the blade as Keigo ran his fingers up the strings. Mongrel had no idea what hit him when he was cut in half.

"Damn, Keigo's gotten good," Ichigo stated.

Tatsuki shrugged, "Eh, it'd be more impressive if he was more up to our level."

With everyone else having gone it was now Orihime's turn to enter the arena. She did not want to and Ichigo even asked Inigo if she really had to, but if she wanted to go with everyone else then rules were rules.

Ichigo walked back to Orihime. "Well, you're not gonna like this. Your options are stay here in circle two and wait for us or fight. You can't go back cause there's no way out of here like Urahara said."

"That's terrible!" Tatsuki exclaimed. "Can't he make an exception? Orihime doesn't have a mean bone in her body!"

"Sometimes innocence must be sacrificed for the greater good. I can geass her to temporarily lose her inhibition to kill," Lelouch stated.

"No, that's just as bad," Ichigo shook his head, "or at least it is to me." He looked at Orihime. "What do you want to do?"

Orihime contemplated her options. Here she was being a burden again. If she hadn't come all of her friends could move on, but here she was holding them back because she was too nice, afraid to kill.

"Y'know if it's any consolation, most of these people probably killed puppies and ate babies," Shinji stated, "They wouldn't be here without good reason."

"Hirako that's terrible!" Ichigo lashed out.

"I'm just trying to motivate Orihime-chan so she doesn't feel any sympathy," Shinji stated.

"Let Orihime make the decision on her own," Tatsuki stated, "It's bad enough Rita put us in this dilemma."

Orihime thought about what she would do, thought about if she could really fight and kill another being. With everyone talking around her, she went off into her own mind, but not to go off on a tangent. She reached back into her vault and pulled out some memories of her and Rukia training together, of Tatsuki teaching her to stand up for herself, and of her most vicious accomplishment: attacking Mayuri on Tatsuki's behalf. Orihime's hand tensed and her eyes became confident. "I'll fight." She said. She wasn't going to let this bother her. She had slain hollows before, this was no different. If Ichigo, her knight, could slay a humanoid being, twice, she could do it at least once. If she was lucky perhaps her enemy might be like Yoshino's. She had to be prepared to fight whatever it was that came at her. Taking a deep breath she stepped inside the dome while her friends were completely wrapped up in their conversation.

Chad had to point it out to the others that Orihime was stepping inside the reiatsu chamber, stunning her nakama. Her opponent was number 2,105. The other togabito in the stands laughed at her because she was fighting a number so low in comparison to her friends, but Orihime understood why. Her greatest asset was defense not offense. It would make sense that her offensive capabilities were low down, but she would fight for her friends. She would get them through. She would not be a burden.

She waited for her opponent to emerge. Her enemy was a man wearing knightly armor, colored red and violet with radiant blue hair, golden eyes and blue lipstick. His complexion was dark tan. The man was either gay or had some serious problems. His name was Cumin. He was corrupted knight captain from another world. He carried a rapier and was currently serving out his 366th year of his 700 year sentence.

"Oh my, my, what do my eyes spy?" he asked seeing Orihime all dressed up in her white outfit from Hueco Mundo. She always wore it when heading into battle. She said she found it very comfortable more than anything else to battle in. "Of all the nobles in capital city none compare to a maiden such as yourself. Battle doesn't suit you. If you give up now, I promise to make your defeat swift."

"I'm sorry, but I have to fight. My friends are counting on me," Orihime told Cumin.

"How sad," Cumin said and drew his rapier. "Prepare yourself." He charged at Orihime and spun 180 degrees counter clockwise.

"Santen Kisshun!" Orihime blocked his attack with her shield. "Koten Zanshun!"

"Insect," Cumin cut Tsubaki away and slicing him in half.

"Tsubaki!" Orihime squeaked.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki realized that her friend's only means of offense had been cut off.

Cumin spun his sword at the edge of the handle. "What's wrong little girl? Did I break your toy? This is battle after all." He swung his blade out at his side. "Don't tell me that feeble strike was your only method of offense." Orihime glared. "It was?" Cumin laughed grandly. "How foolish. It's a pity this has to end in your death. If you had the option to quit then the best time to do so would've been now."

With a swift thrust Cumin struck forward, but found he was unable to break through Orihime's Santen Kisshun. He kept attacking Orihime, but found that no matter how he tried to strike her shield would always block him.

"You can't keep blocking me forever," Cumin said, growing impatient. "One of these times you'll have to counterattack, but the moment you drop your guard is the moment you die."

_He's right, I can't keep this guard up forever. I have to think up a new strategy. Poor Tsubaki…what do I do I…_Orihime thought up an idea. "Soten Kisshun, I reject!" Targeting Tsubaki with her ability Orihime began to restore him. _Now I just need to buy some time. I'm going to use what you taught me Tatsuki-chan. _Orihime lowered her shield and then took a left lead stance. She beckoned Cumin forward.

"Foolish girl," He struck forward with his rapier, but Orihime ducked under and around Cumin's strike and then cracked him one in the face with a straight arm punch.

"Hiiiiiiyah!" Orihime exclaimed as she landed the blow. Cumin was knocked back. "Santen Kisshun!" Using the shield in a different fashion Orihime used it to push Cumin back by thrusting the shield forward with the force of a speeding truck. She then prepared to use the shield as a spinning disc, directing it. The shield had no edge to it, but it would work for a blunt object. Orihime figured that shields were used as weapons all the time in movies and videogames so why couldn't she use it as one in real life?

The strategy worked flawlessly. Orihime's reflexes were far superior to that of the armor wearing Cumin's and every time he got close her shield would converge on her position. Cumin, growing wise fo the situation tried attacking the Soten Kisshun, believing it to be some form of delayed trap, but Orihime used this to her advantage. She got behind Cumin and got him in a choke hold from behind. However, when Cumin tried to stab her she let go and then flowed around him, like usual, grabbed his wrist and twisted it, wrenching his sword out of his hands and stealing it for it herself.

"Just because you have my sword doesn't mean you know how to use it." Cumin, untrained in any form of unarmed art attempted to snatch his blade back from Orihime. He was right though, she had no formal training with a blade, but she had time on her side and by keeping Cumin focused on her that would be how she would clench victory. Eventually she felt Tsubaki's recovery and took a large leap back.

"Santen Kisshun!" She guarded herself and called back Soten Kisshun at the same time. "Koten Zanshun!"

Orihime closed her eyes and let Cumin's blood splatter her shield as Tsubaki ripped his body in half. She opened one eye after a few seconds, seeing the blood everywhere and fainted at the sight. Ichigo rushed towards her and lifted her up onto his back. Orihime did well and she faced her fear of killing and managed to do it and with a heavy heart as always. "Good job Orihime," he told his girlfriend as the portal to circle three opened up, "I'm proud of you."

In circle three the others were able to take a small break and wait for Orihime's recovery. It didn't take much more than a small splash of water from the waterfall. From that, Lelouch took the opportunity to make his second call to the Soul Society; the first had been on the trip through the Senkaimon to Karakura Town.

After the call and everyone heard his grand speech to the others, with snarky commentary from Shinji and Tatsuki, Lelouch and the others made their way to Circle four. They didn't encounter much in the ways of enemies. Not at first.

As Lelouch and the others crossed the Volcano of Despair they came face to face with an individual dressed in an all-black cloak, very similar to the red one Zurik wore and identical to the white one Ichigo had seen Kasumi wear, though this individual's reiatsu was much weaker than Kasumi's. The individual barred the path of Ichigo and the others as she stood at the top of an uphill pathway that Ichigo and the others assumed was the right direction using only Lelouch's intuition to guide them since there was no road map in hell. Ichigo was sure they should be heading down, but Lelouch's idea was that if they could get to higher ground they might be able to see the entire circle and know where its drop off points were.

However, as they climbed the incline of brimstone they came face to face with this cloak wearing spirit. The individual's eyes were hidden from view by the shadow of the cloak's hood so Lelouch couldn't use his geass to get the person to leave their path.

Ichigo, as usual, responded by defensively pulling out his blade, "Who are you?" he asked.

"An aide sent by her ladyship to help you nine," the individual was a woman, "If you wish you may consider me Rita's herald," she pulled her arm out of her cloak and gave a slight bow to the others. Her arm was covered in a crimson gauntlet.

"What do you want with us?" Tatsuki asked, less itching for a fight than Ichigo.

"I've been ordered to escort you to Rita-sama. If you follow me we can be there in a short while," the woman extended her arm out towards the expansive plane.

"How can we trust you?" Ichigo asked. Kokuto had betrayed them and Kasumi had helped only in the interest of self-profit.

"Much like Inigo there are no chains on me," the woman held up her arms, "You may pat me down if you wish, but I assure you, I am not hostile."

_What's with her reiatsu? _Lelouch wondered to himself. _Inigo barely had any at all, and I can buy that for a herald. Cerberus, who we met last time we were here, was pretty powerful, but this woman…she's in a completely different class. I'm sensing immense power coming from her. She'd be a match for perhaps some Togabito in the top fifty. What is going on here? _

Shinji stepped closer to her and, with his hands behind his back, walked around the woman from all sides and then stopped in front of his friends. "I think we can trust her."

"And if this is a trap by a shapeshifting Togabito?" Lelouch was skeptical.

"No chains remember?" Shinji reminded him. Lelouch dropped the argument. "I trust her," Shinji said walking towards the woman, "Come on," he looked at her, "Lead the way."

The woman simply pointed to her right and the others scampered off she would reach the front of the pack shortly. She had the speed to do so. She proceeded to head out to do just that when Shinji put a hand on her shoulder.

"You are a wily old bat, you know that?" He said to her with a serious tone, but a wry smile.

"So you recognize me?" the woman chuckled.

"I recognize you reiatsu," Shinji said as he walked by her, keeping his hand on her armored shoulder from beneath the cloak, "care to explain how you're standing around?"

"Rita will tell all," the woman answered, "or if the others figure it out, I'll say it then."

Shinji sighed, "You never were the type to bare all were you?"

Ichigo suddenly appeared by the two captain class superiors in one flash step, "Hey are you gonna lead us or not?"

"Ladies first," Shinji gestured.

The woman simply smirked and took to the front of the group.

**End of Chapter 124**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Eien Tamashi: Dammit why is it that when Alex has a chapter that can end normally he doesn't have the chapter space for an omake without being forced to split the chapter on deviantart? It's ridiculous. So, sorry, no omake for you. But I don't think many of you care. I'm sure all of you are curiously wondering who that woman in the black and crimson is. Some of you have already figured it out and a full and frank explanation will be given next chapter. Orihime sure got a level in badass by fighting the way she did and props to my master for using his geass once in a while. It's about time he bypassed a fight like that. Anyway, like I promised, I'll just let you guys go right into the next chapter. Look for me there).**


	125. Meeting Rita Ginunga

**(A/N: Eien Tamashi: Hey there readers, so even though it's April Fool's Day we're not pulling a prank, consider the fact that I'm the one doing all the author's notes enough of a 'prank'. I already splurged my guts last chapter. Enjoy this one).**

Disclaimer: Bleach and Code Geass copyright their respective owners

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

**Hell, Circle 5**

With the mysterious woman leading the group, Lelouch and the others trekked onwards towards Rita's domain. On the way over, to just each other, Shinji made a comment to their guide about being rusty and out of practice. She seemed to brush it off.

Once in circle 5, while crossing the plain, they came face to face with an old foe.

"Fire burn and fire roar. Total destruction from mountain to shore!"

A gigantic flame erupted around the group. However, with the assistance of Shinji and Lelouch everyone remained unharmed. Interestingly enough the woman in black also used the same kido shield as them, surprising Lelouch, but not Shinji.

Ichigo looked off in the distance and saw Shuren with a crazed look on his face. "What the hell do you want?"

"Vengeance Kurosaki Ichigo, I want vengeance. I have never been so humiliated in all of my life and you will all pay for your insolence." Lifting his hands up towards the sky, Shuren rose up an army of skeletal warriors.

"What the hell gives? Kasumi took the Book of Volcarona!" Ichigo shouted.

Shuren tapped his skull. "I've memorized a few of the spells. Now die!" He shot a spear of flame at the group. Orihime made to use her Santen Kisshun, but she was beaten to the punch by her group's guide who pulled out a shield with a polished surface and crimson décor.

"Nobody hurts those that I wish to protect," the woman said gravely.

Lelouch blinked when he saw the low crouching stance she was taking and then was awe-struck when the woman prepared to throw her shield. Spikes grew out from the sides as she launched it at blinding speed towards Shuren. She missed.

"Nice aim," Shuren mocked only for the shield to boomerang back and slice his head off, causing the skeletons he had summoned to vanish instantly. The woman caught the shield as it bommeranged back to her and then performed a few backflips and put the shield away underneath her coat.

"That was awesome!" Keigo exclaimed.

"Who's rusty and out of practice?" The woman smirked at Shinji.

"Sh-shut up," Shinji said, irked.

"Right, let's get going then," the woman looked off into the distance.

"Wait one second!" Lelouch shouted. His expression wasn't anger, but confusion and like someone had just shot his pet. The woman turned back to look at Lelouch. "You…"

"Saved you all? Yes, you can thank me later," she turned back around.

"That's not what I was going to say," Lelouch said sternly. "Your shield…may I see it?"

The woman turned towards Lelouch again with a small smirk. She walked over to him detached her shield from her back and held her shield out in front of her to let Lelouch look at his own reflection in its polished surface. He noticed how both of her arms were covered in crimson armor.

"Your shield…your armor…" Lelouch looked at the woman in sorrow, "…but it can't be."

"Because I'm dead?" the woman asked rhetorically. "Rita controls the cycle of life and rebirth. Is it really so surprising?"

"S-so then…"

"No, I'm really gone," the woman told Lelouch. She placed her gauntlet over her chest. "This is just my last hurrah before I go. My will pulled together, my fractured soul holding only so that I may see the end with my own eyes."

"All right enough of this cryptic bullshit. What's going on?" Ichigo said, irritated.

"You will hold your tongue!"

Lelouch ire was so unexpected that Ichigo took a step back. He'd never seen Lelouch get that irked over something so small.

"Lamperouge-kun," Orihime said, "this woman…you know her?"

"Of course he knows me," the woman pulled down her hood. There was no helmet atop her head and a beautiful head of dark brown hair cascaded down behind her. She wore eye shadow and lipstick that made her look rather appealing without overdoing it. She had the complexion of a mature woman. "I am the former captain of Squad Ten: Akari Mari."

Shinji smirked with his hands in his pockets. "And now everyone knows it."

"Hirako?" Lelouch looked at him.

Shinji put a hand on Mari's shoulder. "I've known Mari longer than you have, you think I wouldn't recognize the face of an old friend…er rather the reiatsu?"

Lelouch smiled, "No, I suppose not, but," he looked at Mari, "Akari-taicho…er, I mean…"

"You can call me Mari if you want Lelouch, or Akari-sama if there is still respect for me."

Lelouch dropped down to one knee and then put both knees on the ground, bowing his head to his former captain, surprising Ichigo at the incredible level of respect. "There will always be respect for you, Akari-senpai."

Lelouch got up off the ground only to see that Mari was holding her arms out. "How about a hug? I haven't seen you in so many years you know."

Lelouch had tears in his eyes, walked forward and rushed into his former captain's embrace. Mari gave him a hug like a mother holding her child.

Tatsuki looked at Ichigo, bemused. "Are you…crying?"

"N-no," Ichigo said, sniffing as he rubbed his eye, "I just have something in my eye."

Still in Mari's embrace, Lelouch said, "You were always like a surrogate mother to me Akari-senpai."

"If this will be the last time we will fight together shall I be?" Mari asked.

Lelouch looked at his captain, shocked.

She smiled warmly, "You and many of the other squad members were always like children to me, Lelouch."

Tears fell from Lelouch's face and he hugged Mari tighter, "Okaa-sama." Mari smiled softly.

"It's so beautiful," Orihime blubbered.

* * *

><p><strong>Circle 6<strong>

With Mari leading their path forward, Lelouch walked at her side. There were so many things he wanted to ask her and there was no time like the present. The most prominent question was why she hadn't been reincarnated. Mari said it was possible because she was a particularly strong soul (i.e any soul of at least captain class reiatsu) and she did not wish to be reincarnated. She told Lelouch that she knew that letting him and Yuna run around would reveal the truth behind her investigation.

"You suspected there was more going on than Hoshima?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, but I had no proof. I guess you can say I became suspicious of Kyoka Suigetsu before I even knew what it was."

"How do you know about Kyoka Suigetsu?" Lelouch asked.

"Rita and I have talked with one another over the last century. I asked her to watch you and all things pertaining to you, Hoshima and Yuna. I've been waiting for this day," Mari tightened her gaze, "The day that things are finally laid to rest with Aizen."

"Why didn't you become reincarnated after Talbumosuke was defeated then?" Lelouch asked.

"I needed to get in line for reincarnation, which wouldn't happen for another two years for me, but now that Aizen has made a move I'm forced to take action. Well…forced of my own will that is," Mari stated.

"What exactly did you expect of Aizen? I checked the records, he was once in our squad," Lelouch stated.

"Aizen was, on the surface, a good boy, but I knew he was suffering beneath the mask he showed everyone. When he killed a higher ranked officer on the grounds of proving to me his ability I should've alerted Yoruichi to him right then and there," Mari stated.

"Why didn't you?" Lelouch asked.

"I thought I could change him. I didn't realize how hard that would be. When I transferred him to Hoshima's squad, at the time I did not realize what Hoshima was capable of. In fact, at the time I didn't suspect any of my fellow captains of having twisted morals. I only realized it after the mass suicides and discharges," Mari stated.

"Ah yes the 'phantom scare'. I read about that in the archives," Lelouch stated.

"A dark time for the Gotei," Mari said and then there was silence. The mature woman thought to herself for a little bit, her eyes shifting left and right until her brow furrowed. "You know…I don't think Aizen ever really understood why I rejected him."

"What do you mean rejected him?" Lelouch asked.

"Aizen was interested in me in a way that I could not accept," Mari stated. "That was a time period when…well you know how it was."

Lelouch nodded, "Yes you couldn't come outright and tell him your sexual orientation could you?"

Mari shook her head. "Things were not as accepting as they were at the time as they became later. I suspect Aizen didn't understand that and when I took a liking to Yuna, I believe he might've been jealous for how I doted on her."

"Say, about you and Yuna, how exactly did you two come to be?" Lelouch asked.

"My, I wasn't aware you spoke her name so casually when she's not around," Mari chuckled.

Lelouch blushed, "I well…she's important to me. We…we are…"

Mari laughed, "Yes, I understand. Ah, Yuna, I remember when I first saw her. She was just a child back then."

"Yuna joined the Gotei Thirteen as a child?" Lelouch didn't understand.

"What? Oh, no. I'm surprised Yuna didn't tell you. I met Yuna long before she joined the Gotei. I saved her village from a hollow attack because I just happened to be passing through. Yuna nearly followed me to the Gotei right then and there," Mari laughed.

"She must've looked adorable," Lelouch smiled.

"She was," Mari said, "I surveyed her entrance exam and passed through the academy a few times. I think Yuna had a crush on me from the first time we met." Mari laughed.

"What about you?" Lelouch asked.

"I…don't think I realized how I felt about her until after I promoted her. I promoted Yuna on pure skill and responsibility, much to Aizen's chagrin I'm sure. I think…it was a year after she had the position that I started looking at her in certain ways, but Yuna came after me first asking if I understood the strange feeling inside her and from there it just blossomed I guess you could say," Mari told him.

"It sounded like you two were happy," Lelouch said.

"We were," Mari acknowledged. "Is she doing well now? Rita told me you had to resurrect her. I want to know if she's okay."

"I…" Lelouch felt ashamed to admit it. He hadn't spent as much time with Yuna as he would've liked. As a captain he didn't have as nearly as much free time to do things as when he was a lower seat. He missed that freedom, but then again the freedom was at the cost of political power. As long as Lelouch stood as a captain he could continue to make the Soul Society a better place. He had made great strides as a captain and he was not about to stop now. "I haven't been around Yuna much lately, but…she doesn't seem miserable." Lelouch smiled at Mari. "I know she'll be very happy when she sees you," his smile dropped to a serious look, "You are coming with us yes?"

"That was the idea," Mari said, "I may not be as strong as Yamamoto, but I can still unleash fury. Since Rita restored my body the way it is I also can fight Togabito without the resistance to our abilities. She bonded my Bankai straight into my soul when she revived me. No I may have a soul Reapers soul, but my body is something completely different. She said it was in preparation for my revival as she intended to send me to Varcina when this is over."

"That's the guild planet right?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes," Mari answered, "I believe I'll do well there, but we are going off topic. You were asking about Aizen and I'm afraid I have to apologize in that aspect."

"Apologize for what?"

"I told you already, I could've stopped this whole mess. If I had just told the Onmitsukido to arrest him after he killed him instead of trying to coddle and change him none of this would've happened. I'd be alive and you, Yuna and I might all be one big happy family," Mari seemed just as annoyed with what Aizen had done as Lelouch.

"You can't blame yourself solely for this," Lelouch stated, "If I hadn't outright killed Aizen he wouldn't be seeking revenge and this whole mess wouldn't exist in the first place, but after what he did to you, Yuna, Urahara-san, Yoruichi, and all of the nameless victims he has taken...I just couldn't let him live. Neither of us could have foreseen that our actions would cause this. We're both equally responsible for Aizen's rampage, but," Lelouch put an affectionate hand on Mari's shoulder, "We'll put a stop to it. If it has to be like this," Lelouch gave Mari a serious look, but spoke with an approving tone, "I'm glad you're going to be fighting at our side." He furrowed his brow. "You are coming with us, right?"

"That was the idea," Mari stated, "I will finish what I began all those years ago. Aizen will put away with my influence. I don't care if I'm the one that has to send him back to Rita in the end, but I'll be damned if he gets away with everything he's done. Hoshima does not realize the monster he has created…the monster I blew the chance to stop before he even grew."

"What's past is past. The only place to look towards is the future. We cannot change history so we must strive to create with what we are given. We reap what we sow and we cannot uproot anything," Lelouch stated, "Although I'm still questioning the fact that Rita has the kind of power to do what she did with you."

"It's not Rita herself. Whomever has her position would have the same type of power. Rita's apparatus controls the cycle, not she herself. She's just another Soul Reaper, albeit a powerful one," Mari stated.

"Yoruichi told me," Lelouch affirmed.

"Rita may be strong, but she is no god," Mari stated.

"And the Soul King?" Lelouch inquired.

"I'm under oath from Rita not to comment," Mari replied.

"Fair enough," Lelouch stated and the group walked on.

* * *

><p><strong>Circle 7<strong>

"Got this place is freezing," Tatsuki shivered, "The last time we were here we were in a warm cave."

"And yet lava flows," Shinji pointed out.

Mari, hood back up, was quick to explain, "It's actually the life force of Togabito going to different locations, whether that location is circle nine, Rita's domain so that they can be respawned, or reincarnated if they have lived out their sentence."

"Looks gross," Keigo commented.

"How much further?" Ichigo was growing impatient and not interested at all in the educational information.

"One more," Mari told him.

* * *

><p><strong>Circle 8<strong>

In stark contrast to circle 7, circle 8 was much warmer. Following Mari, the others arrived at the subterranean entrance to her domain, the part of which neither Aizen nor Kokuto approached when going to see Rita, both used the fourth circle entrance.

Rita's lower domain was in a small door that led to the inset of a tall mountain that led into Rita's abode. The door was in the middle of a tall pit with lava at the bottom with only a single, somewhat narrow, walkway to cross. Of course, Mari had no intention of leading the group across the walkway. Rita knew she was here.

"Rita!" she called. "I've brought the others at your request!"

In a puff of smoke a woman appeared. She was wearing an orange, leather leotard and wearing a tattered beige cloak with a hood, which was currently down. She had squirrel ears and her tail was hidden beneath her cloak. She was carrying a long pyrite staff, or rather sitting on it, while floating in midair as it swayed back and forth. She then got off it and began dancing around Lelouch and the others.

"Are you…Rita Ginunga?" Ichigo was confused.

"Why yes," the woman responded, twirling about him, "I am the one that watches over the underworld," she rubbed a hand under Lelouch's chin, "I am the governor of reincarnation." She straddled up alongside Tatsuki, shoulder to shouler, "I control the balance between life and death." She propped herself up over Chad's shoulders. "I punish the souls of this forsaken realm and am known as the guardian of the Gate of hell." She appeared in front of everyone again. "The one and only Ginunga Rita at your service."

Everyone just stared. For such a powerful Soul Reaper Rita was kind of…quirky.

"Guardian? I thought the Kushanada were just the guardians," Shinji still was still in slight denial that the myth of Rita was actually fact, especially considering how she was acting.

Rita disappeared in a flash of smoke and appeared at Shinji's right shoulder, tugging on it with her hand, "Well guardian is sort of a misnomer. I'm more like a warden really. Still, do you really think those large things have the intelligence to do what they do?" Rita asked. She twirled clockwise around Ichigo and landed with her back against his chest, arms crossed over her staff as it lay against her chest. She looked up at the former captain. "I am their master and controller. The Kushanada are no brighter than Gillians without my instruction." She twirled away from Shinji and over to Ichigo.

"But if you control the Kushanada why did you attack us when we came to rescue Yuzu?" Ichigo asked. "And stop flittering around me, you're making me uncomfortable," Ichigo pushed Rita away. She warped and hovered on her staff by Keigo.

"It was a test, Substitute Soul Reaper Kurosaki Ichigo," she smiled, "The denizens of hell are powerful indeed. I had to make sure you were all, or at least one of you, was powerful enough to defeat Shuren. He's one of the more powerful Togabito here," Rita flew over Keigo's head and landed with her feet on the ground by Mari, "I didn't think at all, that Kokuto was the mastermind behind it all. After all, he came to me asking to help round up Shuren and the others."

"What happened to Kokuto by the way?" Tatsuki asked. "Shuren came after us seeking revenge, but it seemed like he and Kokuto were comrades.

"I did to Kokuto what I did to any of those who cross me," Rita said and appeared at the entrance to the walkway that entered her domain, "I banished him to Circle Nine to spend an eternity of pain, never to be reincarnated and never to come out." She gave a smile that was like a cross between Unohana's and Gin's. "It's what I do to any Kushanada that don't respect me or understand who owns their lives for the rest of their miserable existence unless they are reincarnated."

Everyone, save Mari, took about half a step back.

"That explains why Kokuto wasn't wearing a mask when we met him," Uryu stated.

Rita nodded, "When a situation calls for it sometimes I send out one Togabito to hunt down another escaped one, others try to perform good deeds or 'miracles' by going to the world of the living with my permission. I am the Warden of Hell, but at the same time I want only for the sinners of my plane to reach true salvation." Rita wrapped her tail in front of her and began stroking it. "Sinners are sent to hell in the hopes that they can be reformed into pure souls so that they might be reincarnated. That is why not just hollows, but sometimes even soul reapers, are sent here. It does not matter the life you led. If you were a criminal you come to me."

_So then why didn't Rita take me? _Lelouch wondered to himself. _Surely I built up a great amount of sin in her eyes. _

"There is nothing that escapes my notice outside my realm when it comes to death and the dying. I am all seeing and all knowing. Of course, the Soul King is the one responsible for gifting me with such power," Rita responded and then added, "The power outside my combat abilities at least."

"So then what about Aizen, how did he escape?" Lelouch asked.

Rita sighed and her eyes became fierce, "I have never seen a soul more resistant to change than that man. He has not yet given up on his ambitions, but at the same time I am hard pressed to defeat him even with my own powers. His Kyoka Suigetsu has confused the Kushanada many times when they've tried to apprehend him. His sentencing is heavy, but it should be increased with what he's pulled, but I've been unable to further punish him because of that power. I defeated him once, but he has eluded me since then."

"Wait, you beat Aizen?" Lelouch was taken aback, "Like literally beat him? Your power exceeded that of his?"

"It was a simple matter really," Rita shrugged off beating Aizen like it was as simple as breathing air and that scared Lelouch to a degree, "though Aizen was strong when he and I clashed I had two trump cards that proved his undoing," Rita said. "The first was the fact that when I give Togabito ranks I give them by utmost full power. Aizen may not have realized that without his Bankai that he was not truly the number two most powerful. Secondly," Rita stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled. From overhead the cry of a dragon was heard from overhead. Lelouch and the others looked up as a massive creature circled overhead and then landed behind Rita. It was a completely skeletal dragon. The beast was huge. It was more than three times Rita's size. The creature had a very realistic looking dragon's skeleton and organic yellow eyes with black sclera, like a hollow, and it had tattered flesh along its wings. There was a collar around its neck and a chain was attached to it. Rita grabbed the chain and held it. "I had this. This is Zuke," Rita explained, "He's my pet dracolich."

"Dracolich?" Ichigo was confused.

"Half-dragon, half-lich, dracolich," Rita responded.

"He certainly looks fierce," Lelouch commented.

Rita nodded, "It was thanks to Zuke that Aizen was repelled. His flame is very effective at punishing togabito and one roasting from his breath left Aizen to lick his wounds. I didn't waste him, but I increased his sentencing up another twelve hundred years, not that he'd know that. I felt it was more fitting if he were humbled, not to mention humiliating. It was about time someone put that overly arrogant man in his place."

_I think I'm going to like working with this woman, _Lelouch smirked.

"However, while Aizen did not affect me with Kyoka Suigetsu, I let it slip that I cannot monitor him unless I watch him with my own eyes, therefore my apparatus, which sees through the eyes of the Kushanada did not pick him up. I assume it clicked once and then just went blank. I'm a heavy sleeper," Rita said and then complained, "It's hard work down here."

"I can imagine," Shinji agreed with her.

"You do all of this work by yourself?" Yoshino was amazed.

"It's tough," Rita rubbed the side of her eye, "But it's a job no one else is capable of so I'm stuck here. But as I was saying, Aizen managed to sneak into my headquarters and grant himself permission to leave using my database and then corrupted his data file preventing him from being tracked while outside this world. The only way I can get him back is if he is recaptured."

"That's easier said than done with Kyoka Suigetsu," Lelouch stated, "To make matters worse Aizen is a Togabito now, so he repels all kinds of abilities."

"Your quite knowledgeable," Rita complimented, "But fret not," Rita told the captain, "Togabito may be resilient, but they are not unbeatable."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

Rita held her staff and began polishing the lower end with her hand, "To survive the harsh atmosphere of hell passively a togabito, during the transition process from simple sinner to trapped being, is wreathed in hellfire and it is merged with their very soul, allowing the chains that bind their body to be able to manifest. You, Kurosaki Ichigo, bore witness to this when Shrieker was carried off."

Ichigo recalled the memory. "So that's what happened."

Rita nodded. "The process of combating these togabito is simple," Rita snapped her fingers and a ball of purple flame appeared in her hand. She held her hand in front of the group, "this flame, the same flame that Zuke breathes is known as anti-hellfire. It is the single most effective weapon against togabito and it exists within my very soul on principle as warden of hell. It is because of this very power that I can fight togabito with such ease. Togabito do not get stronger when they become togabito they simply grow resilient and the hellfire cloaks their reiatsu preventing their attacks from being countered as easily."

"So then what we need is to be able to harness anti-hellfire," Lelouch deducted.

Rita dispelled the flame and held her staff with one hand while staring seriously at the group, "Yes, but the process is not simple and that requires what I'm about to ask all the more bold. You see to acquire anti-hellfire is not as simple as say, harnessing ones inner spiritual energy. To acquire the power of anti-hellfire, one must venture to the place where anti-hellfire can be found."

"What is this place?" Ichigo wanted to know.

Rita smiled craftily and pressed her fingertips together as her staff leaned on her right shoulder. "Oh just a little place called Silent Hell."

"Silent…Hell?" the very name seemed to send a chill down everyone's spine.

Rita held up a hand, palm face-up and spoke with her eyes closed, "Silent Hell is aptly named. It is a place where there is no noise, only a faint glow and it is there where you will find the source of anti-hellfire," Rita opened her eyes, "the anti-stones. Anti-stones are glowing violet rocks of anti-hellfire magma."

"Take us there right away!" Ichigo shouted.

"Not so fast," Rita held up a finger, "Only one person at a time, besides me, may ever enter Silent Hell, and only with my permission may they enter. Whoever goes had best prepare themselves. The task to collect these stones will not be easy. And a stone must be collected one for every person that will use them. There are one-hundred anti-stones in all, though it would be best to leave at least one so that they may regenerate."

"What will you do while one of us searches for the anti-stones?" Uryu asked.

Rita smiled, "I'll come with you, duh." Rita smacked her fist together. The resulting impact and small increase in her reiatsu creature a small pulsing shockwave that caused Keigo, Orihime and Yoshino to tremble a little "Aizen's going to wish he had never crossed me when I get his hands on him."

"Don't you need to stay here? Isn't that sort of abdicating your duties if you leave? What about all the souls that have to be judged?" Lelouch asked.

"Souls that are not judged remain in bondage until I pass judgment on them. It's not like they would know, they are all unconscious for the moment," Rita said, "Now," she seemed giddy and stamped her staff into the ground and the rings shook, "who am I sending to Silent Hell?"

"I'll go!" Ichigo volunteered.

"What? What are you saying? We need you to fight Aizen!" Tatsuki said, "I'll do it, I'm faster!"

"Rita can sub for me while I'm out," Ichigo rationalized, "and besides, this is my sign of trust that I know you guys will be all right. I'm strong, so if getting these things is really that difficult it only makes sense that I go."

"Then that settles it," Rita said with a very scholarly expression, "Though I must say I've never met an individual so keen to rush into parts unknown. For all you know this could be a death trap."

"I trust you," Ichigo said bluntly.

Rita turned and brushed her hair back with a smirk, "How naïve."

"I'll do it, no matter what it takes," Ichigo clenched his fist and gave Rita his toughest look.

"Alright then," Rita said and her staff glowed and a beam of light shone from the triangle onto Ichigo, "Kurosaki Ichigo, I permit you to Silent Hell!" Ichigo's body began to fade into parts of reishi and he felt his consciousness being transferred to another dimension. The reishi that made up his body was pulled into Rita's staff like a tractor beam before a ring of white light went zooming across the plane from the staff like the ring of a mushroom cloud.

When Ichigo next opened his eyes he was lying on his back. Above him was a teal-green sky with no sun and no moon, but it shone brightly. Ichigo sat up, he was in Shikai form and his body was glowing green like it had been laminated. It was also glistening like a stained glass window. The glow was the same color as the sky and every color in between that and the color white. Ichigo stood up and saw that he was standing on the edge of the cliff, but more importantly he was standing inside a magic circle with the thirteen flowers of the gotei imprintend on it in a ferris wheel like fashion as the circle's insignia. Ichigo looked around all he could see for miles were large plateaus, giant jagged mountains, soft desert sands, large rocky spires and a lot of things that looked like something out of the level of an RPG. The area was several times larger than his inner world. In fact, it looked something like an inner world given that there was nothing in it, but as Ichigo turned around and looked he nearly lost his balance when he saw a Kushanada just beyond the boundaries of the circle. However, as he took a closer look he noticed that the Kushanada was either sleeping or just a relic of one. It was also several times smaller than a normal Kushanada. It wasn't much bigger than himself.

_**Welcome to Silent Hell, Ichigo. **_Rita's voice echoed through the air.

"Rita?" Ichigo called out to her. "Is that you? Where are you?"

_**I'm in the real world with your friends, we're heading out into the World of the Living and then to the Soul Society to take care of Aizen,**_ Rita told him. _**As long as you are here, you and I share a telepathic bond. Before you step outside this magic circle allow me to explain a bit about this place and a little about how you should go about collecting anti-stones.**_

"I'm listening," Ichigo stated, standing still for instruction. With a Kushanada staring him in the face Ichigo wanted to make sure he knew exactly how _not_ to wake it up. Rather he was hoping that was part of the instructions. Not to mention he had no means of collecting so many anti-stones that he figured he would need and beyond that he saw none of them from his current position.

He let Rita talk. _**As you probably already saw, just outside the circle you are in is a Kushanada. They exist in Silent Hell also. They protect the anti-stones. You also might have noticed that you probably can't see any anti-stones from where you are standing.**_

"Un," Ichigo acknowledged.

_**That's to be expected, they are scattered all throughout this eerily silent world. **_

"Just tell me where the problem part is," Ichigo stated.

_**Ah eager as always I see, fine I'll make this brief. Right now your body is invisible to the Kushanada, your presence completely concealed by that magic circle. However, if you take one step, one single eency weensy teeny step outside that circle you will alert every single Kushanada in Silent Hell to your presence and Silent Hell will be silent no longer.**_

"What the hell? So what do I do?" Ichigo barked.

_**Evade duh, **_Rita retorted. Ichigo growled. _**Okay, okay, don't be such a sour puss. If you manage to find an anti-stone it will freeze everything in Silent Hell. The Kushanada will all be frozen stiff and you can continue to search. However, you will only have a minute and a half to continue searching.**_

"_Ninety seconds_ that's it?" Ichigo complained.

_**Hey it lasts longer than you think. The sky will grow orange as your nearing the end of your time limit. Oh and you'll probably need something to hold the stones you find, won't you? **_There was a flash of light inside the circle and Ichigo soon found himself staring at a floating, bulging cloth pouch with a number on it. It was the same color as anti-hellfire and the counter on it was currently 0. _**This should keep track of the stones you find. Don't worry about space. The pouch has pocket dimension storage capacity. Find as many anti-stones as you can. Remember you'll probably want one for all of the captains, the vice-captains, you and your friends. Your speed and your determination should be what keep you going. Don't be afraid to make as much noise as you'd like when the world is silent. Ninety seconds is ninety seconds.**_

"Wait a minute," Ichigo had to make a complaint, "I can smash a Getsuga Tensho into the forehead of one the Kushanada, go Bankai, taunt them or whatever while this world is silent and they won't even care."

_**Yup, **_Rita responded, _**Though that time would more wisely be spent looking for anti-stones, wouldn't you agree? **_

"Oh…right," Ichigo stated, remembering that time was crucial.

_**Be careful, even I can't guarantee your safety if one of those things grabs you. When you believe you've collected enough you must return to this circle here and it'll automatically warp you out. **_Rita told him.

"Okay, got it," Ichigo said.

_**Good luck, Ichigo, **_Rita said in sing-song and after a few seconds Ichigo took a deep breath and then stepped outside the magic circle to begin the trial. Instantly the sky lit up orange the Kushanada in front of Ichigo became awash with color and its eyes flung open. Ichigo could instantly sense more Kushanada converging on his location. Instinctively the Kushanada took a swing at him. Ichigo evaded with Shunpo and began tearing off into the now not so Silent Hell looking for anti-stones.

"All right, let's go," Rita said and tore open two portals, one to Karakura Town and one to Soul Society. "I think I should put the Kushanada on watch mode." She waved her staff in the air and it glowed for a few seconds, indicating the completion of her declaration.

"But Aizen and his goons will rip us apart if we go straight to Soul Society now," Tatsuki stated.

"Rip _you_ apart," Rita reminded her.

"What exactly are you up to?" Lelouch had a feeling Rita was about to tear into the Seireitei on her own while the rest of them went back to Karakura Town.

"Aizen has a hostage I intend to set free," Rita answered.

"Wait then, couldn't you just fix this whole mess yourself?" Lelouch asked.

Rita shrugged, "I could, but I won't. Where's the fun or life lesson in that? You give a man and you feed him for a day. You teach a man to fish and you'll feed him for a lifetime," Rita cocked her head to the side, "unless of course he sucks at fishing even after he's learned."

_Now I understand why everyone prefers to consider her a myth, _Shinji was starting to find Rita rather annoying. It was Mashiro all over again.

"But yeah, I'm trying to teach you all to fish," Rita said, putting her staff butt on the rock.

"Jeez, you do less than Urahara," Tatsuki rubbed her head.

Rita appeared right in her personal space with a sneer, "I have every right to. In fact, I was given this job for a very good reason."

Tatsuki backed away, noticing she had flipped a switch on Rita that she shouldn't have.

"This chick is crazy," Keigo commented.

"You're one to talk," Uryu pushed in his glasses.

"Orihime," Rita spoke to the busty teen.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I should be heading out, have a safe trip back to Karakura Town." She looked at Mari before heading into the portal. "I trust you to explain the situation."

"Of course your ladyship," Mari saluted.

With a small smile Rita headed into the portal to Soul Society.

"Everyone follow me," Mari told the others and led them back to Karakura Town.

* * *

><p><strong>Urahara Shop<strong>

The exit portal the group had taken brought them straight through Urahara's basement.

Urahara congratulated them on their return. "Ah, good, you're all…" he noticed the absence of one substitute soul reaper, "where's Ichigo?"

"Silent Hell," Mari stated as if Urahara was supposed to understand what that was, "Rita's gone off to the Soul Society on her own business. I'm here on her behalf."

"Wait, you're not the woman herself?" Urahara was confused.

Shinji shook his head, "This gal here and the warden are as different as night and day Kisuke."

"Okay I have to be feeling things," Yoruichi said stepping forward, "I haven't felt this reiatsu in more than a century and a decade, but that should be impossible."

Mari smiled, hood still up, "I see banishment hasn't changed you much," Mari looked from her old friend to Soifon, "You've changed quite a bit though."

Soifon was understandably confused.

Mari pulled down her hood, "I guess this will get results."

Soifon was dumbfounded to see the late captain standing before her.

"Rita's will is for you to get that Senkaimon up and running as soon as possible Kisuke. If I know her you should have it prepared by the time she succeeds in the business she is taking care of," Mari stated.

"What business is that?" Yoruichi asked.

"I don't know, I just can gather that that's what Rita intends to happen. I've chattered with her ever since I've been in stasis so I know a lot about how she functions. I still know very little about her," Mari stated.

"It's a shame you're dead, that knowledge would be of great use to the Soul Society," Lelouch stated.

"I think it's precisely because I'm dead. Rita prefers that information not be documented about her. She said she likes being feared by her reputation alone, thought to be a myth by all and an ill omen to evil," Mari stated.

"She sounds…odd," Yoruichi stated.

"That doesn't even come close," Tatsuki exasperated.

* * *

><p><strong>Silent Hell<strong>

In the time it had taken Ichigo's nakama, and Mari and Lelouch, to walk through the portal and return to Karakura Town, he had already collected ten anti-stones. He was in the midst of collecting an eleventh and was almost certain that this place had its own sentience and was trying to make this ordeal more difficult than it needed to be.

For starters, gravity seemed to change intensity whenever it goddamn felt like it and typically this was to make it harder for Ichigo to grab a stone. In one particular case, a stone had actually buzzed around him like a fly while Ichigo only had less than fifteen seconds on the clock. This place was slowly getting on his nerves.

And if that wasn't enough, right now he was finding it impossible to jump any higher than a normal human or gain a foothold in the air and was being forced to climb this incredibly high patch of vines hanging off the wall of the plateau he was scaling, which had to rival the ladder in Urahara's shope. The vines led to an inset in the wall that Ichigo had seen an anti-stone floating in on his approach towards the area.

He got up and grabbed the stone with twenty seconds left on the clock, not that he knew how much time he had. He wanted to rest, but knew that he couldn't take a break. He jumped back down to the ground, only noticing now that he could air bounce, and stand on air again. _This is going to be so much fun, _he said sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

**10:00pm**

Deep in Aizen's dungeon, Unohana was being tortured by Phoebe. The satanic woman was whipping Unohana's back as her nude body hung in front of her. Unohana's hands were tied up by chains that were hooked into the stone ceiling and her feet were tied together and submerged in ice water.

With every crack of the whip the idea was to break Unohana's spirit. The idea was to make her realize that she was nothing more than Aizen's puppet, that all of the Togabito could do anything they wanted to her in the state she was in.

In the past several hours, Unohana had been subject to several tortures and even sexually molested by both Treva and Zurik. Orin wouldn't come anywhere near her. He didn't want to have anything to do with her with what he had become and he wouldn't let her stray him from the path he was on. Aizen had killed Yamamoto. He was far too powerful for Orin to handle if he betrayed, not to mention Nyra was fiercely loyal to him. Betrayal was suicide.

Rape had not started yet as a form of torture, but Aizen stated that once Unohana began pleading for mercy from the physical injuries at Phoebe's hand then they could continue from there. Unohana's back was covered in scars and her body was covered in sweat and starting to shiver from the cold feeling in her toes. She might die or become horribly ill before Aizen was able to make any use of her. For Unohana that seemed like her only way out. She would not give in. She would not help Aizen. She would stick to her morals. What would Rita think if she gave up?

It was humiliating to think of the situation she was in, let alone live it. She had been stripped of her fear factor and been reduced to a plaything for her enemies. It was so degrading. As the whip cracked Unohana did her best to keep her sanity about her. What none of them knew, not even Orin, was that Unohana had a fetish for bondage, though usually she was the one on the giving end as poor Isane could testify to. The strange thing was that she was on the giving end and after more than one hundred cracks of the whip she was starting to like it. It hurt, but she almost wanted to plead for more. She would not give Aizen or any of his flunkies the pleasure of seeing her squeal in delight or cry out in pain. She had been stoic and uncooperative up to this point. She would continue to do so. They would not break her.

However, Unohana's tenacity could only go so far. "Come on!" Phoebe called as she whipped her. "Cry out!" She whipped her again. "Let me hear you scream!" she whipped her again. "Break!" She continued to whip her again and again, forcing Unohana to bite down on her lip. Her body was starting to betray her. She wouldn't last much longer as she tightened up her face and starting to be glad that Phoebe was behind her.

Upon being struck for the umpteenth time, Unohana let out a small noise, but it wasn't much more than what she had been exuding, but it was higher pitched.

"Yes!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Let go! Break! Break!" she continued to whip Unohana until finally the woman let out a loud moan as if she was enjoying it. Her cheeks turned red from the slight arousal. Phoebe grinned immensely. "Oh my goddess, you're enjoying this," she grinned with delight.

Unohana looked back in disgust at her captor. "Damn you."

"Oh don't give me that look, Retsu," she said, calling Unohana by her given name to further degrade her. She dropped the whip and slid her hands up the sides of Unohana's upper body until she began fondling the woman's breasts. "You should've known that this was bound to happen eventually. I didn't expect you to like it though," Phoebe laughed, "Perhaps I'll make you into my little pet." She stuck out her tongue and licked Unohana on the neck, above the collar around it. Unohana shed tears, furious that she had been brought to such a state. Phoebe traced a finger around the woman's navel. "We're going to have so much fun together, you and I." She stopped molesting Unohana when she heard a noise that sounded like a whistling and a laser blast. She knew what lasers were having fought so many Togabito. Phoebe locked around her general area and then looked outside. She couldn't see anything and she prepared to resume feeling up Unohana. "I'm going to make you feel really good, but I need to get a few things. You wait her for me, okay dear?" Phoebe then brought her lips to Unohana's forcing a kiss onto the medical captain. "You're so cute," Phoebe cooed and then proceeded to go upstairs. When she reached her own living quarters, made out of what used to be part of the 4th Division, she rummaged through some drawers for vibrators and other sex toys when a presence stood behind her in the doorway of the unlit room.

"Violating women in BDSM fashion? You just don't let some things go, do you Phoebe?"

Phoebe turned around. With the room the way it was all she saw was a silhouette in the doorway only for the individual to flip the lights, revealing a woman with squirrel ears with a beige cloak around her.

"Oh, you're so cute," Phoebe marveled, "Just looking at you gives me all sorts of ideas."

The squirrel-eared girl smirked and chuckled a little, "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

"Why don't you come out and say it, pretty thing?" Phoebe said, putting her hand on her claymore. She intended to beat the young woman in front of her into submission and then she'd have twice the fun with her and Unohana together.

"How insulting," the young woman put a hand upon her chest area. She disappeared and reappeared by Phoebe as she sat atop a pyrite colored staff. "You're telling me you have no idea who I am?" she disappeared again and was now hanging upside down in front of Phoebe, face to face, "that makes me sad." She disappeared again and stood in the middle of the room. "Aizen faced me and yet he doesn't say anything about me." She disappeared and was now leaning against the wall to Phoebe's left. "What a selfish man?" She teleported again and stood on Phoebe's shoulders.

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe was finding the young woman's constant teleporting about the area rather irritating and shook the squirrel woman off her shoulders as she flipped forward and then turned around to face Phoebe, who was starting to find this whole ordeal very infuriating.

"Come now Phoebe," the squirrel-eared spirit said, "Surely you must have some idea." She disappeared and then reappeared right in Phoebe's intimate space. "As to the true form of the Ku-sha-na-da lea-der," the woman accented and purposely accented each syllable.

Phoebe became horror struck and backed up into the wall and shrunk down underneath the windowsill. "No. Ai-Aizen said you wouldn't interfere," Phoebe cowered.

"Oh believe me," Rita put her hand up by her cheek, "Normally I would, but you've taken hostage someone dear to me," Rita glared at Phoebe, "and I want her back."

Scrambling to her feet, knees shaking, Phoebe grabbed her claymore.

"Yes, ready yourself and prepare for a painful end," Rita's staff began to glow.

* * *

><p><strong>Silent Hell<strong>

Ichigo, for once, was counting the time he had left in his head whilst he searched for another anti-stone. He still had a full minute left, but the sky started to turn yellow. Ichigo, scared it was going to turn orange, began dashing. _What the hell? _He panicked, _I still have a full minute left. _To collect his first, seventh and fourteenth anti-stone, Ichigo had had to duck and weave away from the Kushanada that woke up in order to collect stones and he was not looking forward to that fun filled chase again, but the sky had been orange at the time.

Now it was yellow, and as he ran around he noticed that nothing was happening. No Kushanada were chasing him and no inclination that they were waking up was noticeable either. "Hey!" Ichigo shouted. "Rita, I think this place is broken!" There was no answer. "Rita?"

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

Blasting Phoebe through the wall with anti-hellfire Rita followed up and sailed over Phoebe as her back was facing the ground with Rita's stomach over Phoebe. She slammed the end of her staff into Phoebe's stomach and then backflipped off of her. Phoebe got up and struck towards Rita by powering her legs with demonic energy to reach Rita. She put Rita on the defensive as Rita began to block her strikes.

_She's not so tough. I have her on the ropes. All she can do is block me. _

Rita sighed in her head. _I wonder what I should have to eat first chance I get to eat the Soul Society cuisine. I'm sort of feeling like Ramen, but maybe I should have sushi. Sushi always tastes better. No, wait maybe some fresh fish. I haven't had fish in a while. _Rita started coming out of her thoughts and realized that she'd been blocking and doing no means of a counterattack. "Oh I'm sorry, are you still attacking? Hoiyeh!" She uppercut Phoebe in the jaw, drove her elbow into her back and then hoisted herself up into the air as she planted her staff into the ground and then kicked Phoebe in the head with a spinning kick, knocking the half-demon knight to the ground. Rita stood stolidly while Phoebe got up.

"I must say, your skills are impressive," Phoebe said as she stood up, "But I'm not even using my real strength." The sounds of skin tearing and stretching began to be heard as Phoebe began to expand and grow in size. Phoebe doubled in height and girth and a long tail grew out of her tailbone. She expanded through her armor and her skin turned yellow. Her nose became like that of an aardvark and her ears and her ears became elfish. Two sharp fangs dropped from her mouth. She had hooves for feet and her body became incredibly muscular. Her breasts did not stay with her in her full demon form. Her reiatsu had more than tripled. How's this, this form is the same form that poor Retsu didn't last five seconds against. What chance do you have?" Phoebe threw a punch at Phoebe, much faster than one would expect from a creature of her size. Rita was nowhere in sight. "Crushed you!"

However, she then noticed that Rita was on her shoulder. "Did you forget, Phoebe? Or, perhaps, it never occurred to you, or maybe you just never knew: I'm a Soul Reaper too. And I have both Shikai and Bankai. Not to mention," Rita stood up and then drop kicked Phoebe in the face tumbling her forward and Rita appeared at Phoebe's foot and tripped her with a sweeping low kick before grabbing her tail and chucking her. "Your species is not good at sensing reiatsu. You should know that I wasn't given my position for show. There's a reason I lead the Kushanada."

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

Urahara finally set up the Senkaimon and everyone began to walk through it, but Keigo and Yoshino were hesistant to do so. After some discussion, Lelouch discovered that the anti-stones raised one's ability to fight Togabito, by about 100 ranks. As Mari also mentioned, the ranks that each individual fought in the arena was rigged in their favor so that they could win without exhausting themselves, but so that each and every combatant would be forced not to hold back, as Rita wanted to see the full extent of everyone's power to a degree, though she was surprised when Yoshino and Lelouch "cheated" in her opinion.

Keigo and Yoshino now decided they wanted to stay in Karakura Town rather than go to Soul Society and their reasoning was not without merit.

"Someone's gotta stay behind and protect Karakura Town while you're all gone," Keigo said, "Might as well be us."

"Wow and for a second I thought you were just chickening out," Tatsuki gleamed and then scratched her head while tilting it down and glanced towards her left food, "but yeah, I suppose you two are the weakest links of the bunch."

"Boy wait until Soul Society gets a load of this, a former enemy of the town now stands to protect it from harm while its true heroes run off to save the day," Shinji commented.

"You sound like you want to publish an article in the communication," Kensei remarked.

"Can't I?" Shinji shrugged. "Hisana-chan seemed like a nice woman and this is a matter of interest."

"We can worry about journalism later, let's get moving," Lelouch urged.

"Ururu, I'm counting on you to hold the gate open," Urahara told her.

"Yes," Ururu nodded.

"Jinta, make sure the shop is in good condition when we get back," Tessai told him.

"Yes sir, Mister Tessai sir, you can count on me!" Jinta saluted.

"Asano so help me if you give Ochi-san any trouble," Soifon said getting irked.

"Sensei, I promise, I'll be a good student," Keigo assured her.

One by one everyone began to head out through the Senkaimon. Before Uryu went through Yoshino approached him. "Uryu, wait." She told him.

Uryu turned around only for Yoshino to press her smooth lips against his, surprising him. She broke away and smiled at him. "Come back safe okay?"

"O-okay," Uryu was still a little shaken up.

Yoshino winked, "There can be more of that when you return, if you want."

"What's this…all of a sudden?" Uryu asked.

"We've been living together for several months now Uryu. I've grown accustomed to you…and I like you."

Uryu flushed and cleared his throat. He had been so focused on his studies that he hadn't had time to give his relationship with Yoshino much thought. Not to mention he always thought she saw him as a child and not as a man, not to mention his 'mommy issues' prevented him from naturally seeing Yoshino as anything more than a maternal figure, but he had seen her this way on occasion.

"Hey, Uryu, come on!" Tatsuki noticed that he was holding everyone else up.

"Good luck," Yoshino told Uryu.

"Thank you," he said and as he headed off looked back at her and said, "I'll come back. I swear it on my pride as quincy. He then entered into the Senkaimon."

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

Phoebe and Rita were still doing battle and the squirrel girl was evading or blocking most of Phoebe's attacks. The demonic woman hadn't struck the warden once. Phoebe was growing increasingly frustrated.

"Hold still and let me hit you!" she exclaimed.

"Pardon me, but I always believed the point of a fight was to sustain the least injury possible or desired and I don't desire to get hit at all," Rita quipped.

Phoebe punched Rita's body, but the squirrel didn't get hit so much as she grappled Phoebe's hand and then lifted her up before tossing her behind her. Phoebe motioned to her feet, but Rita slammed her foot into her opponent's back and slammed the butt of her staff into Phoebe's spinal column.

"Bored now, kicking your ass," she said quickly. She vanished from the vicinity of Phoebe's body. "Bakudo 99: Kin," she bound Phoebe to the ground, "Hado 90: Kurohitsugi." She lacerated Phoebe from head to toe. "Sonic hellfire!" Rita unleashed a stream of anti-hellfire on Phoebe's body and it began to burn. Rita's eyes then glowed as her staff began to spin rapidly on its own behind her. Rita moved her arms in front of her as if she were pedaling a bike with her hands. "By the power invested in me, I lay claim to your soul!" At the exclamation of the last word, chains ripped up from the ground and bound Phoebe in place and then a Hell Gate open and swallowed her up. Rita then banged her staff on the ground. "You're going to be staying in Circle Nine for a while. Hope this teaches you to be wary of what kind of company you keep and what plans you get wrapped up in." Rita then spoke much more seriously, like a mother scolding a child, but she didn't leave her somewhat cheery disposition, unlike Urahara who would drop the antics when he was serious. "Oh and if you touch Retsu again I'll rip out your spine and shove it into your heart while magically keeping your vitals stable so that you can somehow live in that state of existence."

Walking away and using a few flash steps Rita made her way to Aizen's dungeon. Unohana had fallen asleep on her feet, though it was more like she fainted. Rita untied her and unbound her from the ice water. Rita then removed her cloak and draped it around the woman she saw as a daughter to her. She lay Unohana down on her back and waved her hand over her to check her mental condition.

"Poor dear," Rita said staff in the ground. Rita reached down at her waist to a small pouch she kept on a belt she wore around her leotard. She took out a pill that was a panacea pill. Unohana's injuries, ailments, shame, they would disappear with this pill. Rita had a limited supply of these 'cure-all' pills and they were only to be used in case she got really beaten up. The Soul King had given them to her for that purpose, but Rita had, though she rarely spent time with her, took a liking to Unohana. Why? Because Rita saw a lot of herself in the girl, that's why. That was why she spurred Unohana onto her current path. If Rita, a young woman who had mannerisms and desires to inflict bodily harm could become one of the most powerful Soul Reapers then Unohana, who had a good bundle of reiatsu for a non-soul reaper when the two first met could do the same. At the same time Rita also thought it would be amusing to care for a single soul reaper like it was some sort of pet, but she'd become attached to Unohana as she watched her grow, smiling at her accomplishments.

If someone ever asked Rita if she liked her job she'd probably give the following answer: "Judging souls day in and day out, putting bad guys away in a plane of eternal suffering while having the strength to show them what for if they get restless? No, who would want that job? I'm qualified for it and I make my own fun out of it, but it's not like I like it. Having to judge so many people, reading all of those horrific tales of sin, it's enough to make me wanna puke. I'd just as soon beat up all the togabito myself, but I don't have that kind of time on a day to day basis, or the clearance. I don't take pride in my job. It's a necessity that I turn into a game because otherwise I'd go crazy. I didn't even have the option for this job. I was given it because I was too demanding and too crazy to hang around my peers. So do I like and take pride in my job? No, no I do not." Rita would then stop and pause and then add, "The only time I feel pride is whenever I look at what's become of Unohana Retsu. Sometimes I feel…that she was the only 'good' thing I've ever done in my life."

Reciting those words in her head, since Unohana was unconscious, Rita had to deposit Unohana's pill from mouth to mouth and massaged the woman's throat to get her to swallow it.

_I hope I never have to do that again, _Rita thought to herself as she distastefully wiped her mouth. She then smiled at Unohana as she began to recover, _but…for her I'd do anything. You've become so strong Retsu. I'm very proud of you._

Unohana began to come to and coughed. She saw the woman who had spurred her to become a Soul Reaper and was confused. "R-Rita?"

"Hiya Retsu," Rita smiled gleefully at her and then leaned away from Unohana's body and stood up before helping Unohana to her feet.

"You…rescued me?" Unohana asked as she tugged to the beige cloak she knew belonged to the older woman in front of her.

"Of course," Rita said cheerfully, "You're doing your best to atone and besides you're needed. Balance will fall apart if I interfere, but at the very least I can bring you to the others."

"What," Unohana coughed, "do you mean?"

Rita answered only by snapping her fingers and a folded Shihakusho set appeared on the floor. "Get dressed." She commanded.

Unohana nodded and began to get dressed, but when she got to the haori she stopped. "W-wait th-this is the wrong haori."

"No it isn't," Rita shook her head slightly with the same cheery disposition.

"But this is the number one haori," Unohana stated as she held the haori up by tops of the sleeves, "I'm number four."

"It's yours now Retsu," Rita turned her head to look at Unohana causing her to gasp.

She clutched the haori to her. "N-no. I-I couldn't. This is too sudden. I…I can't accept this responsibility. Surely that is how it was meant to be, but this is too soon."

Rita put her staff behind her back and put her cloak back on, tying it around her waist and then put her hands on Unohana's shoulders. "Things will be all right. You _are_ ready Retsu. Who cares if it's too soon? It was bound to happen eventually and you know that."

"I…"

"Take responsibility Retsu. Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai is gone and the Soul Reapers need a leader," Rita told her.

"B-but Hisana-taicho has leadership qualities even I am envious of," Unohana was still being modest about this.

"Hisana has inexperience as a captain and though you try hard to deny it, you are the better fighter. You don't have to chance just because you put on this haori. It's just a coat Retsu. Stay as you are, but hold your head high, this is your destiny. Wear your destiny proudly Retsu." Unohana did nothing. "If not for you, then for me? Will you wear the title proudly for me and show me that I made the right decision in spurring you onto this path all those years ago?"

Unohana took a deep breath and then put on the Squad 1 haori. She focused her mind and managed to summon Minazuki to her and then slung the no-daichi's red string over back. She smiled at Rita with the same warm smile she gave everyone. "We are going to the others?"

"You betcha," Rita said and sat down on her staff and urged for Unohana to sit behind her. "Come on." Unohana sat down behind Rita and after blasting the wall to bits ventured into the night sky to Inzuri.

**End of Chapter 125**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Eien Tamashi: Gah! Again! Another closeable chapter, but it's too long for an omake. Dammit Alex! Well in other more meta news, you know this chapter you just read? Did you read everything that Soul Chess has to offer, including the omakes and the author's notes up to this point? Congratulations! You've just officially read 1 million words in your life. Okay so the line breaks also take up some room too, but Soul Chess is now archived at 1 million words. Nice touch Alex. Please note that tomorrow Alex goes from draconichero20 to draconichero21 on cause it's his birthday so keep that in mind. This is Eien Tamashi and I'll see you next time).**


	126. Soul Chess: Lelouch of the Counterattack

**(A/N: Hey folks, how are you all doing today? Well from the looks of things I can say without a doubt that Soul Chess will be here past its 1-year anniversary. I'm hoping to finish it before December 2012, but that's dependent upon my grades. Newsflash: if Mid-May comes and my grades suck my parents are not letting me go back to college and they will force me to cease my fanfiction. Hopefully nothing will be wrong. I don't think anything is wrong and I have a solution. But rather than bore you with my problems, I have a new chapter for you to read. Enjoy. Pinkie: Hey I didn't get to say anything. Me: You can have an opportunity at the end. Pinkie: Okie dokie loki).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

**Silent Hell**

Ichigo, dashed across the sky with a panicked look on his face as Kushanada chased after him. He had collected 23 anti-stones and had exceeded the 90 second time limit as he ran and ran for the 24th.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" he panicked, running. He had already fired a Getsuga Tensho into their faces. It did squat. Thinking quickly, Ichigo activated his Bankai. The speed boost let him escape the Kushanada with ease and he found a 24th anti-stone the Kushanada returned to their original positions as statues and immediately went to sleep. The orange sky turned blue again and everything was quiet. Ichigo let out a deep breath. "Phew," He exasperated and hunched over on his knees He looked around the sloping hills of the plane and tried to see if he could see an anti-stone from his location. Seeing one way off in the distance, he calmed down, knowing he could reach it with a few uses of shunpo. _Dammit, this whole thing is nuts, _Ichigo bemoaned the quest. _This had better be worth it Rita._

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

**Inzuri**

Lelouch and his company went to Inzuri, the same rendezvous point that Lelouch had instructed Hisana to use. Things looked like they had gotten worse under Aizen's tyranny. Normally seeing a Soul Reaper or strangely dressed people wouldn't cause the Rukongai citizens to slame their shutters, but it seems Aizen's influence in the last twenty hours was slowly changing the surrounding Rukongai sectors. Lelouch knew they'd be reported to Aizen soon or perhaps not. Either way it didn't matter. Aizen wouldn't come after them if he didn't know where they were going and Lelouch knew that Soifon, Yoruichi and Urahara would never let the group be tracked back to the hideout.

Upon reaching the proper location, Lelouch knocked on the door. A pair of eyes appeared as a slot slid open. "What's the password?"

"Vi Britannia," Lelouch answered.

The door opened and Lelouch and the others were let inside and headed down the stairs. Lelouch didn't take more than a few steps inside before Susanna ran forward and gave him a big hug.

"Lelouch-dono!" It was the hug she had wanted to give him when she ran towards him during the Muramasa incident, only this time Lelouch accepted. Susanna kissed Lelouch's cheek and held him tight. Nemu also walked up towards Lelouch, though not as hastily and bowed to him.

"It's good to see you Lelouch-sama." Susanna let Lelouch go so he could turn his attention to Nemu. He pet her on the head.

"It's good to see you too Nemu," he told her. He looked over at Yuna who hadn't made a motion to come towards him. "How are you holding up Yuna?"

Yuna just smirked at him. "Just fine, I knew you'd show up. It was only a matter of when."

"That's our Yuna-chan, always believing in her comrades," Shunsui complimented.

Yoruichi and Soifon entered the room next and elicited a similar reaction that Lelouch had from Susanna, only their reaction was from Naomi.

"Yoruichi-taicho, Soifon-senpai!" Naomi rushed over to them and gave a low bow. "I am honored to see you both again."

"Ah, Naomi, it has been too long," Yoruichi told her. "What's it been nearly twenty years?"

"Twenty-one years, four months, eight days, seven hours and three minutes," Naomi picked up her head and smiled, "But who's counting?"

"Apparently you are," Soifon smirked at her and wrangled Naomi around the shoulders and dug her knuckles into her scalp, "How're doing kid?" Soifon would've not been so friendly to Naomi if not for all the years spent at Yoruichi's side. Despite being trained as a hardened assassin, Yoruichi had softened Soifon up to be warmer to others she considered allies. Nevertheless Soifon still could be a hard case when the situation called for it.

"Just fine Soifon-senpai," Naomi told her looking up at the short woman since she was being held down low at an angle.

"Stefan, how's the squad?" Yoruichi asked him.

Stefan bowed to his predecessor, "I have been doing my best Yoruichi-san. It's been difficult though. I don't believe anyone could ever replace you."

"Well I'm sure you've made a fine substitute," Yoruichi told him. She looked at Kendra. "You seem well."

Kendra nodded, "I'm alive. That's enough to be satisfied for the moment. Also, reinforcements have been brought. Hope has been sprung. There's no reason for me to sulk other than Yosei's death."

Yoruichi seemed saddened to hear that, "He was a good soldier."

"He protected us all," Yolanda said from over in the corner, sitting down.

"She's taking it hard. She was the closest to him," Kendra informed Yoruichi.

"We'll give his spirit a proper burial when this is over. I saw potential in Yosei," Yoruichi said, "Had he survived he probably had the skill to eventually be Stefan's successor."

"Yes, I felt a surge of power shortly before his death. There's no doubt he gained Bankai right before his life was snuffed out," Kendra nodded.

"It should've been me," Yolanda grit her teeth.

Yoruichi squatted down in front of her, "Don't say things like that. Think about how that tramples on Yosei's feelings. He gave his life so all of you could have yours. If you believe your life should've been the one thrown away then it stomps on his honor and makes his death meaningless."

"Yoruichi," Yolanda was surprised to hear words of wisdom coming from the dark-skinned woman before her. Yolanda had only known Yoruichi through Mari. She had never been under the former noble's command. She didn't know Yoruichi had such a serious or sentimental side to her. She always seemed like a regular party girl in contrast to Mari's professional air. An air similar to Kendra's though not quite as obsessive.

Upon seeing Rukia, Orihime ran over to her friend and gave her a big hug, giggling and laughing all the way over.

"It's good to see you Hime," Kukaku said coming over. She looked around. "Though it seems your shy one boyfriend."

"Oh, Ichigo's on a special mission for Rita-san. He's getting special gems we need so we can fight back against the Togabito," Upon saying 'fight back' Orihime threw two punches.

"That sounds like Ichigo. He rushes headfirst into danger and doesn't look back," Kaien scratched his head.

Lisa, upon seeing her former captain just walked over to him and his new vice-captain. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he responded.

"You're looking well," she told him.

"Only now cause you're here," he replied. She rapped him over the head with the side of her hand. "No I really mean that," Shunsui smiled at her, "Friendship's one of the greatest things a warrior needs to succeed in battle. Having someone who you know can have your back alongside you in battle makes things easier. Kano-san's got that loyalty, but you and I have history."

"Ah, I don't believe I've been properly introduced," Lisa said, looking at Ashido.

"Ah, how rude of me, Lisa, this is Kano Ashido, my new vice-captain," Shunsui gestured to him, "Ashido this is Yadomaru Lisa, your predecessor's predecessor."

Ashido bowed to Lisa, "Konichiwa, Yadomaru-san."

"Yes, hello to you too," Lisa gave a shallower bow.

Kensei, upon seeing Tosen went to go say hello. "Hey," he called out to him.

"Now that's a voice I have not heard in a long while," Tosen stated and then became distraught, "You probably hate me for what I did so many years ago."

"I should, but Lelouch told me the whole truth. If anyone I blame Aizen for tricking you. You've suffered plenty and you proved yourself against Talbumosuke or so I heard. I won't hold what happened one hundred years ago against you. It's old news and I'm a new man." Kensei put a hand on Tosen's shoulder. "Let's just start over as comrades again." He then looked at Gin. "And what the hell are you doing here?"

"I got reinstated," Gin smirked.

"Who'd you bribe to get that?" Kensei sneered.

"No one, I was never on Talbumosuke's side so I got off the hook for playin role of fake defector," Gin said.

Kensei lost his temper, yanked Gin up by his Shihakusho and slammed him into the ceiling. "Listen you little smirking prick. You killed one of my friends! The hell you were pretending. Give me one good reason I don't gut you right this minute."

"Put him down!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"Stay out of this!" Kensei shouted. "This guy killed one of my friends and the Central Forty Six sent him back to you guys! Sorry, but I don't play nice with murderers and betrayers!"

"You let Tosen slip," Gin chuckled.

"Tosen happens to be an old, misguided friend. You are a smiling bastard that does whatever the hell he wants. You were Aizen and Talbumosuke's lap dog. Bullshit you were only pretending. You murdered Hachigen in cold blood you grinning prick."

Of all people to come to Gin's defense, Yuna stepped up to Kensei and put a hand on his arm. "Put him down Kensei, gently." Yuna said. She spoke with a very unsettling serenity.

"Stay out of this Homura," Kensei told her.

"I understand you hate Gin for what he did to Hachigen. I'm not too thrilled with him getting off the hook either. But you weren't there when Muramasa struck. Gin has proven himself to be on our side. He really was only trying to get back at Aizen for something he did to Rangiku and the tried to recover the Hogyoku from Talbumosuke. I don't agree with Gin's tactics either, but his heart was in the right place. He killed Hachigen, I know, but while he may be a sadistic, serial killing, deceitful bastard, he is our sadistic, serial killing deceitful bastard. Gin's loyalty is to the Gotei, always has been. No, more accurately to say that we have his loyalty because we have Rangiku and we're against Aizen. He's on our side so let him go.

"If you want to deal with him later Kensei then that's your business. I will testify that Gin provoked you on trial if I have to, but as long as Aizen still stands we need as many allies as we can and that includes Gin," Yuna lectured.

Kensei put Gin down and Rangiku immediately rushed to her first friend to make sure he was okay and clung to him. Yuna stared down Kensei with a glare.

"Fine, but keep that smiling bastard away from me," Kensei demanded.

"I am sure that can be arranged," Yuna told him, still glaring. Kensei walked away and Mashiro followed him to another side of the room.

"Whew, thought I was a goner there for a second," Gin exasperated, "Thanks for that Homura-taicho."

"I only did this because Lelouch says he trusts you. If I had my way your head would be rolling at my feet," Yuna said and walked away only to spot the final individual stepping into the room. She was wearing a black cloak over crimson armor, but though she exuded the reiatsu of a Soul Reaper there was something about it that seemed different. Yuna stared at her. There was something nostalgic about her.

"Hey, Lelouch, who's the hooded gal?" Kaien asked.

"I can speak for myself," the woman said, stepping into the room.

_That voice!_ Yuna's eyes went wide and her pupils dilated. She walked towards the woman as if in a trance, but with growing interest. She stood quite a bit away from the woman and simply stared.

The woman then looked in Yuna's direction and smiled at her. She then reached for her hood and pulled it down. "It's been a long time, Yuna."

Yuna gasped and backed up a few steps from the shock. Tears were in her eyes and she could barely contain her excitement. _Mari-sama, _Yuna's whole body shook with growing joyous tension until Yuna dropped her arms at her sides dashed forward and exclaimed as happily as she could. "Mari-sama!" Everyone who knew the name Akari Mari turned their heads as Yuna ran straight into Mari's chest and clambered at her body, finding it impossible for her hands to keep still. Yuna sobbed like a child. The noises she was making made her sound like a girl as young as Yachiru looked.

Mari wrapped her arms around Yuna and stroked her long green hair, doing her best to soothe her. "Shhhhh, shhhhhh," she shushed, speaking calmly like a mother would to a crying child, "It's okay Yuna. It's okay. I'm right here."

"Mari-sama," Yuna mumbled her name as she nuzzled into Mari's chest. Seeing this, Lelouch was able to see just how much Mari meant to Yuna. When he appeared Yuna's reaction was confident, knowing that he would be all right. He knew she loved him, but seeing this, he could only stare at just how much more Mari meant to her. He had cried too when he reunited with Mari, but it wasn't like this at all. Yuna's sobs were greater and Lelouch could see that Mari was so much tenderer with Yuna.

As expected, Orihime was crying. Kukaku handed her a tissue and she blew her nose.

Hisana held Byakuya's hand and laid her head on her husband's shoulder. She understood exactly how Yuna felt.

After Yuna's little heartfelt reunion with Mari, Lelouch explained where they had been and, vaguely, how they were going to fight back. At the very least, he mentioned the anti-stones.

"So then I take it you're going to be leading the charge?" Shunsui asked.

Lelouch shook his head. "No," he said, "If anyone has any questions, then they should be taken up with our new field commander." He made a motion for someone standing behind the door to enter the room. Wearing the haori of the head-captain, Unohana stepped into the room. Her braid was nowhere in sight and she was simply letting her long, smooth black hair cascade around her

"S-senpai," Ukitake was shocked.

"Taicho!" Isane was ecstatic.

"If you wish to refer to me now it's Unohana-soutaicho," Unohana said with a soft smile on her face and then widened it and closed her eyes, "that goes for everyone here, okay?"

There was a collective: "HAI, UNOHANA-SOUTAICHO!" exclaimed about the room.

"Just how did you escape, more importantly where did you get that haori?" Shunsui asked.

"I believe I can answer that," Rita's voice echoed into the room and she magnificently appeared out of nowhere, floating on her staff, and sitting on it up near the ceiling.

"Is that…" Ashido looked up at the ceiling as the squirrel-eared woman slowly swayed back and forth on her staff and lowered herself to the ground.

"Everyone," Unohana spoke up, "I'd like you to meet Ginunga Rita, Warden of Hell and also my savior."

"Ah so you're Rita-chan, huh?" Shunsui placed a hand on his hat, "I must say, you're not what I envision when I think of an all-powerful Warden of Hell."

Rita appeared right in front of Shunsui and rubbed a finger under his chin, smiling seductively, "And you're not exactly what anyone would think when they hear the words 'long running captain of the Gotei', but appearances can be deceiving Kyoraku-taicho." Rita left her spot back to the center of the room, but left Kyoraku enamored and purring slightly.

"So are you here to help us then?" Kendra asked.

"Yes and no," Rita stated, "I need to be around to recapture the escaped Togabito, but I'm confident enough in your skills that all I believe all I need to do is commit the final sealing. I'm certain all of you can battle those that have escaped into submission once Ichigo finishes collecting the anti-stones."

"But if you do that some of us might die," Hisana stated, "Couldn't you just beat all of the Togabito on your own if you were able to rescue Unohana-soutaicho by yourself?"

Rita teleported and hung upside down on her staff in front of Hisana and Byakuya. "I could, but there's no fun in that," she said, "Besides I'm the observer, it's not my job to interfere with any world other than hell. I only rescued Unohana because I knew you would all need her help." There was much more to it than that, but Rita couldn't let it be known that she was emotionally attached to Unohana. It wasn't that she was ashamed to admit it, but if word got back to the Soul King she couldn't be certain that her happy, if but distant relationship with the new head captain would remain as it had always been."

"Well if that's the case," Lelouch said and looked at Unohana, "What's our next move?"

"Rita told me on the way that Ichigo should be close to recovering enough anti-stones from Silent Hell so we can begin our advance towards the Seireitei soon, but first," she looked at Lelouch, "How about a rousing speech before we shove off?"

"Aw c'mon Unohana-soutaicho," Lelouch pretended to be humble, "Do I really have to?"

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" Naomi, Susanna, Rangiku, Momo, Mashiro, Isane and Yachiru all chanted for Lelouch.

Lelouch sighed with a smile, "All right," he said. He looked at Urahara. "Could you get me a box?"

Urahara grabbed a box and Lelouch stood on top of it so he could be seen from all around the cellar and be able to address everyone.

"My fellow hollow exorcists," Lelouch began, "We stand here driven into a corner by a man we all thought I finished. That is not the case. Today we take back what is rightfully ours and we will send Aizen back to hell, never to return," Lelouch threw his arm out at his side. "The future rests on our shoulders. You can't rewrite the past!" he thundered. "You can't sustain the present!" he exclaimed. "The only option is to build a brighter future!"Lelouch extended his arm out and cupped his fingers. His charisma seemed to uplift his allies even more as many that were sitting down rose to their feet, "Now, let us go. Let us go and reclaim that future!" Serious, confident looks were seen from around the room. "Before war there is diplomacy.

"Before the academy there were elites. The Soul Society has had heroes in the past. In the great hollow uprising back when we first discovered Zanpakuto. Things looked bleak then, but we did not give up. Against the rebellious quincy we were initially outmaneuvered by their bizarre tactics, but we did not give up and we prevailed. In the ancient civil war, Koga emerged as our hero, but before then we did not give up and we prevailed. In the great Bount war though the Bounto had strange abilities we did not give up and we prevailed." Although Lelouch's allies both consisted of a quincy and a bount he knew both understood the errors of their people's past. "In the battle with Talbumosuke things looked bleak when we learned of Segunda Etapa, but we did not give up and we prevailed. In the battle with Muramasa our own Zanpakuto turned against us and I pretended to defect, but you did not give up and we all prevailed. Aizen has taken the Soul Society and driven us into a corner, but we will not give up. In the battle today," Lelouch shouted with all of his lung power, "WE WILL PREVAIL!"

Lelouch's speech had a profound effect on his allies. "Just point me in the right direction and I'll cut anyone up you want me to," Kenpachi said gleefully.

"Aizen will not get away with what he has done," Hisana affirmed with strong eyes.

"I will pay back the kindness and selfless sacrifices that the other nobles showed me so that I may live," Byakuya said with fierce eyes.

"My blade will cut down our enemies. I am ready to make a counterattack," Ashido stated.

"I've never given up until I was too wounded to lift my blade. That has not happened yet therefore I will fight," Stefan stated.

"Aizen is a scoundrel and must pay the ultimate penalty for forcing his beliefs onto others. More than that I will exact my revenge for allowing myself to be led astray," Tosen spoke.

"We've all got your back Lelouch," Urahara patted the back of his shoulder, "With your tactics and Unohana-soutaicho's leadership this war is as good as won."

Lelouch agreed. "Very well, let's go."

With that Lelouch everyone began to head on out towards the Seireitei. Lelouch decided he would hold off on explaining his master plan until Ichigo had emerged from Silent Hell. Orihime volunteered to stay behind so that someone could watch Kyo and Isao. Uryu volunteered to stay back and watch her. As much as he wanted to punish the Togabito, he felt that since there were two children there should be two people watching the children and he admitted that he wouldn't have as good team synergy as the others in the group. Rukia reassured her sister that the twins were in good hands. Now it was only a matter of time before the counterattack could begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Silent Hell<strong>

Ichigo wandered about Silent Hell and had 39 anti-stones_._ He had just collected his 40th when Rita contacted him.

_**Ichigo, how many stones do you have?**_ She asked.

"Forty"_, _he answered.

_**Get two more and we'll be good, **_she told him.

"Got it," Ichigo answered and headed off through Silent Hell. In Bankai he could now move much faster and for some bizarre reason the world had stopped screwing with him ever since he got his 30th stone. Ichigo stopped again and looked around for another stone. He found one glistening in the eye of a Kushanada. Ichigo looked up at the sky. It was as teal as could be with no tints of orange. Collecting it was safe. It took a few yanks to get the same thing out of the creature's eye socket, but Ichigo now had forty-one stones.

He used shunpo a few times to zip around and look for another stone. Rita said there were 100 stones in total so that meant his chances were still good at finding as stone, but as he zipped around the area he saw naught, but greenery, cliffs and Kushanada. Eventually he ran out of time and the Kushanada awakened.

Zipping through Silent Hell Ichigo did his best to dodge each of the Kushanada as they tried to draw near him. They may have had the ability to keep up with him in his Shikai, but in Bankai Ichigo's speed was so high that it made the Kushanada look like lumbering zombies in comparison. Panicking, Ichigo wondered why he couldn't find a damn anti-stone. _Dammit this world is too big!_ He complained. Eventually he spotted one, but a group of Kushanada had gathered around it and began to come up after him upon spotting him. To make things worse a few were coming behind him so if he did nothing he was going to get attacked. Ichigo only had one option and he hoped the world would let him have that option. Ichigo put his hand over his face and summoned his mask. He breathed out letting his echoing alien voice sound through the area and stared down at the Kushanada coming up to him.

"_This is impossible!"_

"_You only say that because you keep failing."_

"_But what the hell am I supposed to do? Your stupid Shi Kumo keeps eating through my Shihakusho!"_

"_There's a way to do it, but you just haven't figured it out yet. Let me give you a hint though: the answer lies in speed."_

Ichigo remembered his training session with Lelouch. _Yeah this is just like that. I just have to dart through them so fast they can't even see me coming. _Ichigo concentrated and calmed his mind. His heart beat fast, but he didn't let that rattle him. The Kushanada were coming in quick in comparison to his motionless self, but he knew what he was doing. He watched the formation of the Kushanada coming up after him and as he predicted, when they got close to him their formation separated. _Now! _Ichigo darted towards the ground at lightning speed. He hit the ground, but his trajectory was off and he missed and the anti-stone rolled away along the grass. To make things worse a Kushanada was rising up through the ground. But Ichigo's mind was focused. With a quick sprint he got to a high altitude over the Kushanada and then, at an angle made a sprint towards the ground, forward rolled and snagged the anti-stone right in his fist. His mask shattered and Ichigo let out a deep breath.

_**You have no time to relax, **_Rita told him_**. There are still anti-stones scattered throughout the world. If you don't leave in 90 seconds the Kushanada will reawaken.**_

"Right, I hear you, no need to get on my case," Ichigo said getting to his feet. "I just gotta find my way back."

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

**Rukongai**

As the group trekked off together with Rita and Unohana in the front Kenpachi, since the group had been walking for so long, suddenly had to lash out and he did so by questioning Rita's ability.

"I still don't get why we have to take orders from a squirrely bitch like you. Do you even have any ability to fight or is all your strength just a boast you can't back up and you surround yourself with those freaky Kushanada to throw people off?" Kenpachi questioned.

Rita used a flash step to get right near Kenpachi, the first time anyone had seen her use one instead of her usual teleport and stood behind him and reached back to grab his shoulder without looking. She squeezed a little and then everyone heard something crack. Rita had fractured Kenpachi's shoulder blade. Blood on her hands she looked at Isane. "Patch him up will you?"

"H-hai," Isane had never been so intimidated by a show of force in her life. Granted Kenpachi was wearing his eyepatch, but Rita had just merely squeezed Kenpachi's shoulder, not attacked, not slashed, she squeezed. Rita's strength was undeniable.

"I don't need to get my eyes checked you saw that too right?" Renji asked Kaien, blinking in disbelief.

"I wish I could say otherwise," Kaien replied, sharing the same expression.

As Isane healed his shoulder Kenpachi looked at it and then looked at Rita as she used a cloth to wipe the blood of her hands. He then laughed out loud, "Okay now I'm into this," he was ecstatic, "I like this chick. Lady I don't know anyone who can fracture my shoulder so easily like that. That is some serious hardcore skill. I need to go a round with you sometime."

_That is one matchup that Kenpachi just won't win, _Yuna thought to herself.

"She's like an extreme version of you Kisuke," Yoruichi winked at him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Urahara asked back, raising an eyebrow. If he really didn't see the connection or was just messing around as much as Yoruichi it was impossible to determine by the tone of his voice.

As Rita stood by Unohana, and everyone stopped moving so that Kenpachi could be healed, Lelouch spoke to the warden. "Say Rita, how long until we need to go and recover Ichigo?"

Rita didn't respond and stood motionless in place arms down at her side. She appeared to be concentrating, but it was impossible to tell on what.

Lelouch shook her shoulder, "Rita…hey, Rita?"

She suddenly started to glow and Lelouch backed off immediately and there was a bright flash of light. When it died down, from seemingly out of nowhere, Ichigo appeared. He instantly freaked out. "Wh-what the…how did I…I-I'm not supposed to…shouldn't I be…agh!"

"Rita what the hell is going on?" Lelouch lost his cool a bit.

"Everyone calm down," Rita said shaking her tail, "I can explain." When everyone was listening she started to talk. "Silent Hell is actually not a different realm at all. It's actually the nickname I have for my inner world."

"Come again?" Lelouch was confused.

Rita sighed, "I transported Ichigo into my own mind to collect the anti-stones. I am the only one with the power to fight Togabito with my anti-hellfire. If there really was another plane of existence where they existed, Yamamoto could've just as easily sent you there instead. That's also why I could easily communicate with Ichigo while he was in there."

"Wait, but if the anti-stones came from you then…"

"Yes," Rita finished Unohana's statement, "My power is now at sixty-eight percent effectiveness against  
>Togabito. I suppose I'll have to use Shikai once or twice if I want to make it through this unless you have all effectively battled the others into submission."<p>

"Just Shikai?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

"Just Shikai," Rita said and teleported over to him and grinned in a way that was similar to Gin, "Pray that I'm never pushed to use Bankai, ever."

"Will your power restore?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yes, over time," Rita answered, "I should be back to full strength before I even have to reincarnate Mari."

"Wait a minute if I went to your inner world, why couldn't you have just given us the anti-stones instead of putting me through all that crap?" Ichigo growled.

"It amused me," Rita said flittering back to the front of the group with a giddy smile on her face.

"You're just as bad as hat and clogs," Ichigo said, twitching. _You trolling little bitch._

"Okay now I see the resemblance," Urahara said putting his hand on his hat, remembering the 'headband of justice' gag he pulled on Ichigo.

"Look talk is cheap!" Kenpachi was growing increasingly impatient. "Let's get these anti-stone things into our systems and go kick some togabito ass already!"

"For once we agree on something, my brutish friend," Stefan stated and looked at Rita, "Let us hesitate no further. Do what you must."

"Very well," Rita said and looked at Ichigo, "Give me the stones."

Ichigo handed the pouch to her and Rita opened the pouch as an anti-stone immediately zoomed to each person that would be participating in the fight, hovering in front of them. "The stones are fed to one's Zanpakuto or source of power and meld with it, increasing the synergy between warrior and weapon and bonding them to my own Zanpakuto. This is the second time such a thing has ever had to occur."

"I imagine the first was during the rebellion in hell way back in the day?" Shunsui asked.

Rita nodded. "With only one stone you have the power to fight back. More would only draw on my power and weakens my constitution. With just a single stone the Head Captain could've crushed Aizen and Nyra under his heel. Ichigo, you fought against the one hundred and thirtieth most powerful Togabito. With a single stone, you would have that same ease against the 30th most powerful or rather that is the estimation."

"So with this my full power would be enough to take on Orin then?" Ichigo asked and then nonchalantly tapped the stone to Tensa Zangetsu. There was a glow and the stone was absorbed into the blade. A surge of power rose from within Ichigo. His reiatsu had grown not a bit stronger, but with the anti-hellfire his reiryoku would now be more effective against the reiatsu of a Togabito.

One by one everyone else absorbed the anti-stones and then the spot where the stone had been inseted began to glow as Rita prepared a chant. "Stones of violet hues that glow, make the power of these individuals grow. Bind them to my righteous might. Let them be able to win the fight."

With that Rita was able to completely bind the anti-stones to the power of everyone's power source. For the Soul Reapers it was their Zanpakuto. For Tatsuki it was her gloves and for Chad it was his skin. Mari was already fully dead, brought back using Rita's power so she didn't need an anti-stone.

"And now that that's settled and we are all assembled," Unohana said and looked at Lelouch, "What's the plan?"

"A little something I like to call Counterattack Zero," Lelouch answered with a grin.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Next time on Soul Chess the battle begins. Pinkie: This is so exciting. Me: Yeah, but its battle so it's going to put me on hiatus for a bit while I work on other stuff and get my grades back up. Pinkie: Nooooo! And we're so close to Nellie's arc toooooooo. Me: I'll get to it eventually don't get your mane in a bunch. Pinkie: So I see you didn't do much in the ways of heartwarming moments. Me: I feel I'll save more character development after Aizen's gotten his ass handed to him on a pyrite platter. Pinkie: Haha I see what you did there. But hey at least we got some scenes right and that scene where Mari reunites with Yuna is so cute. Me: Yes, yes it is. Pinkie: You're just giving these quick answers so you can spam your F5 key while you wait for Turnabout Storm part 3 to come out. Me: …Yes. Pinkie: Well go, I can finish this myself. Me: *leaves* Pinkie: Okie dokie loki readers, I hope you are all super excited for the next fight cause we're gonna be working on things to make sure that it's the best super fantabulous thing you've ever seen. *pause* At the very least we're gonna try and make it as awesome as the fight with Lulu and Tally-chan's forces. Be prepared for awesomeness. See you faithful readers later. Byesey Byesey!)**


	127. Lelouch Vs Aizen: The Rematch Begins

**(A/N: And we're back and better than ever. Pinkie: It sure took you long enough. Me: Well I hate doing fight scenes, couple that with school work and painfully holding out waiting for Turnabout Storm to come out and the results are obvious. Hopefully people have been keeping up with the latest news. Pinkie: I don't think anyone reads your newsletters. Me: … Pinkie: For you readers that don't Alex doesn't mention when he updates Soul Chess news in the author's notes. If you want to see the newsletters check his profile every now and then in between chapter updates. Me: That's right. Now then I hope this was worth the wait. I hope you all enjoy. Pinkie: Please note that when the fighting starts that all of the fights, save the first one when it's mentioned, happen at the exact same time. Me: Thanks Pinkie I completely forgot to say that. Pinkie: That's why I'm here!).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Aizen sat on his throne drinking fine wine. Everything was right with his world at the moment. He had complete control of the Soul Society, Phoebe, as far as he knew, was torturing Unohana into submission and soon Lelouch and his comrades would come into the Soul Society to their deaths. Things would soon be…

"My lord!" Zurik teleported in. He seemed panicked.

"What troubles you my herald?" Aizen asked.

"I have good news and bad news Lord Aizen," Zurik said in his demonic-kitsune form.

"Speak," Aizen told Zurik putting down his wine.

"Sir, the good news is the Central Forty Six has been dealt with sire," Zurik stated.

"I see," Aizen said, "And the bad news?"

"Phoebe is gone and it appears Unohana Retsu is missing as well," Zurik stated, "Evidence points to the conclusion of rescue."

Aizen furrowed his brow. _Something's not right. If someone attacked I should've detected them. Who could've gotten into the Seireitei, rescued Unohana and defeated Phoebe without being noticed? _If Aizen was aware of Orin's true history he may have suspected the armored warrior, but alas the tyrant was simply left with a puzzle.

"Also, there's more," Zurik stated, "We have detected movement from the southern gate."

Aizen smirked, "That is hardly cause for alarm. How many?"

"Two, my lord. The enemy has been identified as Kurosaki Ichigo and Zaraki Kenpachi," Zurik stated.

_No doubt this is merely a decoy charge. Lelouch probably intends to surround the Seireitei and launch and attack, but even he can't get through the gate. _Aizen sipped his wine, "Send Vanguard to the south gate. Orchestrate defenses on the inside of the Seireitei perimeter at the gates, one subordinate per. Also, have the gate slammed shut."

"It shall be done," Zurik teleported out.

Aizen went back to bliss. Unohana's disappearance was a minor setback, but Lelouch was already making his move. In a few hours it wouldn't matter.

Unfortunately, Aizen was rudely interrupted when Zurik teleported in 15 minute later. "My lord!" It was Treva this time.

"Yes?" Aizen remained as calm as ever.

"It's…we have intruders on the inside of the gate, after it was closed and part of the enemy is already within range to strike at the heart of the Seireitei! There are five units in total!" Treva exclaimed.

"WHAT?" For the first time in his life Aizen actually lost his cool. What Treva had just reported was blatantly impossible. The gate had already been closed and now there were units in five different locations. How did Lelouch bypass the greatest defense in the Seireitei five different times so easily simultaneously? Aizen had done a sweep of the Seireitei with Sumime and Zurik last night to look for traps and delayed Kido, though he had not found Lelouch's secret underground passage. What had Lelouch done?

"My lord?"

Aizen scowled, but regained his composure with a firm press of his fingertips to his forehead. "Go and make sure that the noble district and the R and D department are secure. We cannot let the enemy gain reinforcements or gain control of the viewing network."

"Yes my lord," Treva's smoke illusion faded out.

Aizen stepped off his throne and was about to walk down the red carpet to exit and oversee the conundrum when echoing footsteps came from outside the room and into the room stepped one Lamperouge Lelouch. He was dressed oddly. He was wearing a sleeveless black t-shirt, black leather pants and boots. He seemed to be completely disarmed. Not even his Zanpakuto was present.

_An illusion? _Aizen wondered. _Even if it is, I cannot move rashly. Lelouch caught me off guard once before. It will not happen again. And perhaps if I stay far back enough he cannot reach me._

Aizen took a few steps back. "Why are you retreating from me?" Lelouch asked. "Afraid I'll do to you as I did before?" Aizen resisted the urge to scowl and snarl. Lelouch looked side to side. "I hate to break it to you, but this room can't be wider than one hundred meters in any direction. The power I used to defeat you last time has a range of more than twice that. Unless you've got some special escape plan I guard the only exit," Lelouch said and, using Kido, put up a thick barrier to block the exit of the doorway. Lelouch knew that Aizen, nor Talbumosuke, could have known that his ability only worked once. No one knew that except members of the Soul Society. His plan was golden for the moment.

Aizen, to try and seem like he was not scared, spoke as calmly as ever, "Still you charge alone without a weapon or protection, how very foolish of you."

"Can you say that with certainty? Your only means of communication after your death would've been Talbumosuke _after_ his death. True, I battled him, but did I show you and him all of the powers of my Bankai? Who's to say I cannot cast illusions as well. You don't know. I kept my Bankai a secret and without anyone hostile watching me, after you were gone, I was able to practice with it more openly and learn new things. It's been over a year Aizen, surely you don't think I've just been sitting on my hands have you?"

Aizen didn't want to admit it, but Lelouch was right. He didn't know. He hardly knew any of Lelouch's abilities and Lelouch had bested him once before. Besides that one ability who knew what other sorts of surprises the captain was hiding.

"It's true though that I'm under the influence of Kyoka Suigetsu though," Lelouch openly reminded Aizen, "I can't even be sure I'm looking directly at you. If so perhaps I would've used my power again already."

Aizen smirked, "That is certainly true."

"So it seems we're at a stalemate," Lelouch smirked back, "Shall we play a game to pass the time by, Aizen?"

"A game?" Aizen asked.

"Our favorite," Lelouch snapped his fingers and suddenly a green light flashed and a chess board and stand appeared in the center of the room. It was the one from Lelouch's own office.

Aizen now understood, "I see, forbidden spatial kido. Very clever."

"I knew you would eliminate the Central Forty Six again and with Unohana in command rather than Yamamoto she's more understanding of bending the law for benevolent purposes," Lelouch stated. "Shall we play a friendly game? For old time's sake?"

Aizen was confused, but didn't show it. _Just what exactly is his angle? He intends to…play a game? Does he have no concern for his allies? _As Lelouch had suggested, Aizen had been using Kyoka Suigetsu since before Lelouch had made his approach and spread it across the entire Seireitei. He felt out the ensuing battles. _I see, he intends to divert my attention with all the chaos going on. He thinks I will have to sacrifice our game or my subordinates. _Aizen smirked internally. _Well, unlike you Lelouch, I can do both. I have no concern for any of my allies. They're all just pawns. So long as I come out on top the advantage is mine. I don't know what you're angle is, but if you want to get your allies mangled up that's your business. _"Very well, Lamperouge Lelouch," Aizen said, approaching the board, "A game you shall have."

"Shall we shake on it? Make it so that come what may on the battlefield this game will have no cheating in it and be completely fair?" Lelouch asked. Lelouch extended his hand as he approached the board.

Aizen smirked. "You have yourself a deal."

"Very well then," Lelouch said and then exclaimed, "Let's, play chess!" He then thought how his plan was starting to work and then smirked to himself. _Check._

What is Lelouch's grandmaster plan? What does he intend to do against Aizen all by himself? The clock turns backwards to reveal the ploy of the captain of Squad 10.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier…<strong>

Lelouch had just finished assembling everyone into different teams. Each team would have a team leader, a person who would be the lead attacker on each unit, and a team coordinator, which is someone who was not under the influence of Kyoka Suigetsu that could point out if there was a difference between what they were seeing and what the leader was seeing. Ichigo and Kenpachi were not part of a team. They would head up the decoy unit and make a straight furious charge from the south to draw Aizen's attention. Since it was them, Aizen would be forced to send out an enemy and then close the gates behind that Togabito, allowing Lelouch to move into phase two or rather this is what Lelouch predicted.

Phase two would consist of seven organized groups entering into the Seireitei through different means. Six of those groups would draw attention from the other Togabito while the seventh would be split up in a different manner.

On the approach, Lelouch and his companions would cloak themselves in Kyokko and make the approach that way they couldn't be detected. Once within range the team would have their Kido user cast spatial teleportation Kido to get past the gate and inside the Seireitei, except for the seventh group which would use Lelouch's secret entrance which he was sure Aizen still had no idea of.

The teams were as follows:

Western Team aka Team Visored had four units: Shinji, the team leader, Tatsuki, the team coordinator, Rose, the Kido coordinator, and Lisa.

Eastern Team aka Team Justice had six units: Kensei, the team leader, Tosen and Chad, the team coordinators, Momo, the Kido coordinator, plus Mashiro and Hitsugaya.

Southern Team aka Team Seniors had five units: Shunsui, the team leader, Soifon the team coordinator, Urahara the Kido coordinator, plus Ukitake and Yoruichi.

Northern Team aka Team Onmitsukido also had five units: Stefan, the team leader, Rebetuka, the team coordinator, Kendra the Kido coordinator, plus Yolanda and Naomi. Lelouch was worried about this team since Kendra had not attempted forbidden spatial Kido before, but Kendra was confident she could handle it. If not, Stefan said he could attempt the higher level Kido. Kendra would still be the one commanding Kyokko.

The fifth team would head for the R&D department as that, once it was taken over, would give Lelouch and the others complete surveillance of the Seireitei as well as any possible defense systems or machines Mayuri was working on, which Mayuri said he had several. This team, nicknamed Team Vengeance, consisted of Mari, the Team Leader, Ashido the team Coordinator, Susanna the Kido Coordinator, plus Rangiku, Yuna and Gin. Lelouch was unsure where to stick Gin since most thought him a traitor still, but when Rangiku joined Mari's unit, Yuna said that Gin was best under her careful surveillance. Since the Muramasa incident, Yuna was much less hostile towards Gin, understanding that, though a complete prick, Gin was beneficiary to the side he was on and though he was shifty, as long as Rangiku was safe, the Soul Society had his loyalty.

The sixth team would head for the noble district and see if there were any members of the families left alive that could fight or would be willing to lend their aide. Aizen would've had to have left some nobles alive in order to gain favor with the people so perhaps there was still some chance of securing more allies from the district to help turn the tide. If anything, at least they could ensure the safety of nobility, which would look good when Unohana's standing as the new head captain was made official. The team would go by Team Kuchiki since Byakuya would be heading up as the leader, Rukia would be the team coordinator, Hisana would be the Kido coordinator and Izuru, Renji and Kaien would assist.

The seventh team, entering in from down consisted of the last eight combatants, but would split up upon gaining entrance to the Seireitei. Lelouch was certain Aizen would leave a single Togabito, most likely Nyra, based on information from Rita, to guard his inner sanctum. To combat her, Lelouch had asked Unohana to fight the wild child alongside Mayuri. Vera would hang back and coordinate the duo, assuming Mayuri would listen.

At this same time, Nemu, Kiyone and Kukaku would sneak off, still invisible. Lelouch, the team's Kido coordinator would've already cast the necessary Bakudo. The four of them, following Nemu as a guide would sneak past the battle at the R&D department and try to gain access before the guard was defeated. If they were lucky, Nemu would still be able to access many R&D facilities and, perhaps, Kukaku could hack into a few mainframes herself if the codes had been changed, having picked up the skill during the times she helped coordinate the phantoms way back when. Once the facility was taken it would be possible for all four individuals to monitor the entire Seireitei with the monitor system.

That left Isane with the most important task: a hell butterfly network. Isane was to sneak into, if necessary, her own division and gather up hell butterflies and set them up as a communication line across the Seireitei, making communication commands possible between units even at far distances and even between units. Lelouch would be giving everyone the proper ear transceivers to hook in like the wireless phone technology he was used to back home. Using hell butterflies in place of phone lines these communication lines could be used properly in a way that was similar to Kakushitsuijaku by focusing on the proper individual. Lelouch wanted preexisting butterflies used first since they were less likely to fail, but Isane was instructed to create new ones if she ran out. If done right, even a low whisper would project at normal volume from a calm coordinator into the ears of a combatant.

That just left Lelouch by himself and he intended to confront Aizen.

"Lelouch that's crazy, you can't win against Aizen by yourself," Yuna stated.

"I don't intend to beat him. I intend to stall for time," Lelouch stated.

"Stall time? For what?" Yuna asked.

"That's not something any of you need to be concerned about. However, when the enemy is defeated, come to my aid as soon as you can. Remember the codes." Lelouch was using two distinct codes to make sure that Kyoka Suigetsu was not affecting the situation.

Vi Britannia had been a password that Lelouch had been using for the longest time since no one hostile would ever think to use it against him since his heritage was a secret. Lelouch made Yamamoto swear to omit it from the official records of his trial. At the time, with Central Forty Six gone, Yamamoto was free to take the cheap way out of, writing in the report, "After hearing Lelouch's reasons and past history" and not go into detail. Lelouch wanted no documented evidence of his history until the right moment. Does that mean he suspected Aizen would return? Absolutely not. However, at the time, Talbumosuke was also a looming threat and Lelouch didn't want the improbable possibility that Talbumosuke could get his hands on such information. Vi Britannia, though a despised heritage, was two words that Lelouch could speak and know that no one could make anyone mishear it. It was a secret well-kept so that only those individuals with a connection to Lelouch would understand its meaning.

For the battle at hand it was going to be used as a confirmation code. If something sounded or seemed weird or might be perceived as such to the others the two words were to be used as a tic of sorts to confirm to surrounding allies that what was being seen was the utmost truth. To the enemy, it would just seem annoying. Aizen would never be able to understand the double meaning. Lelouch confirmed such with Urahara and Gin.

The other code was Ragnarok. Though Lelouch despised the Ragnarok connection, here the word would be put to good use. In this case if a team coordinator used the phrase it was to make it so that a team member would understand that they were about to make a mistake because of Kyoka Suigetsu's illusion.

The only other code was C Two. The code was used to ask for confirmation. To make sure that a tactic was not an idea that Aizen made any individual hear, in order to create confusion and screw up team synergy, a combatant was to use C Two to confirm with a Team Coordinator that they were not hearing things.

Not only was Lelouch using the command codes, but he also intended to use something else he knew would screw Aizen up: The Phantoms. Unlike the Soul Society, Aizen did not know the individual members of the phantoms. Using spatial transportation Kido, Lelouch was able to pull the transformation wristbands from their proper locations. It was a shocker to several people as to the identities of the individual phantoms. For example, Gin was rather shocked that Rangiku was Pink and Kiyone that Isane was Gray. Nevertheless, everyone understood Lelouch's reasoning and that meant that if they saw the actual individual in combat that it was an illusion. Aizen had no way of knowing that so it would prevent psychological trauma if say, Momo wound up impaled by Hitsugaya or cut down by accident. If she wasn't dressed as Fantomu Baioretto then it was an illusion.

Lelouch's goal was to distract Aizen long enough so that he wouldn't be able to focus on the battle at hand using several cases of misdirection and, once again, back Aizen into a corner until he was the only one left. Lelouch didn't know much about the other Togabito and, besides Vanguard and Nyra, Rita had very little information to offer outside basic structure and key points. Nyra's abilities were basic and since Vanguard had discovered his La Tecla while in hell, but had never used it where Rita could survey it there was no information on it. Only Unohana had any information that Vanguard had powered up and only because she had seen him when she was taken out before Phoebe delivered her to Aizen.

Rita said that Phoebe had told her Unohana hadn't lasted more than five seconds against her powered up form. Unohana responded in saying that Phoebe was probably just trying to boast her own ability, giving Rita the note to increase Phoebe's punishment.

Nevertheless since Vanguard would be fought by Ichigo and Kenpachi, things probably would be fine.

"Is everyone keen on the plan?" Lelouch asked. Everyone seemed to nod their heads. "Does anyone have any questions or comments before we head out?"

Kensei was the one speak out. "Yeah I got something to say," the Visored responded, "While I think you've drafted up a pretty magnificent plan, why do we even have to use it?"

"Pardon?" Lelouch asked.

"If Miss 'I punched out Aizen' is here, why can't she just do everything herself? She even said she would only need her Shikai," Kensei stated.

"I'm here as a formality," Rita stated.

"But why though?" Kensei asked, "Aizen escaped because you weren't paying enough attention."

"Muguruma-san—"

Unohana started to speak, but Rita cut her off, "I can handle myself Retsu." She said. Unohana bowed out and let Rita speak. "I'll tell you why, because I can't handle all of them by myself. To seal up a Togabito requires a good amount of my reiatsu in order to do so. I've recovered since my sealing of Phoebe, but in the heat of the moment it'll take a while. I was lucky I caught Phoebe off guard and Aizen never detected me. However, if I went in there guns blazing it will not be so easy. The top ten are especially difficult to fight," Rita shook her wrist and head. "I can't dispatch them as easily as I did Phoebe and still have energy left over to defeat Aizen." She faced front again. "He'd catch me eventually if I did things one by one. Even if I went after Aizen first it would not be an easy job. He'd call for the others and Nyra and Aizen are too close together in power for me to defeat all by myself. Even with Bankai, in a nine on one fight, Aizen would eventually get a chance to use Kyoka Suigetsu and I'd be shit out of luck." Rita waved her wrist up and down looking to the side. "Just because I can kick the ass of any individual Togabito does not mean I can't be ganged up on." She looked forward. "Thankfully, while in hell I have the Kushanada to help me out so most groups of Togabito are easily broken apart with enough Kushanada. They can't leave hell so out in the real world I'm alone. That's where you all come in."

"Now do you understand, Kensei?" Mari asked.

"We're going to lose a few good soldiers though. I just know it," Kensei stated.

"You're always a defeatist," Shinji commented.

Kensei chopped him on the head. "It's called being a realist."

"Better we lose one of them then lose someone that can defeat a Togabito even stronger than Aizen," Lelouch stated. "Rita is essential to maintaining order in hell. Without a successor we need her alive. Besides, if things work the way I want we won't lose many people unless an attack just comes in way too powerful. If someone dies it will be by the surprise of the enemy's ability and not a defect in tactics."

"We will do our best Lelouch," Tosen told him.

Lelouch nodded, "Good. All of you have your assignments so you'd best head out. Ichigo, Kenpachi get to the Seireitei as fast as you can. Everyone else approach with caution. However, Gin and Rita, you two stay, I need to speak with the two of you privately."

Everyone left as they were told, leaving the requested individuals behind. "What's up Lelouch?" Gin asked.

"Gin, you didn't know, until Kukaku told you that my Geass only works once on any given individual right?" Lelouch asked.

Gin confirmed Lelouch's query with, "I didn't even know about it until ya used it on Aizen-san back when ya killed him de first time. He seemed quite surprised dat you even had it in da first place. He probably doesn't know."

"Good. That can work to my advantage," Lelouch pondered, thumb and index finger by his chin, "I can stall for time by bluffing him. Kyoka Suigetsu works on me and the Geass works on him. I can pass it off as a stalemate."

"Was dat it?" Gin asked.

Lelouch shook his head slightly, "No there was a little bit more to that. You were the closest to Aizen as could be, save Talbumosuke probably, but he's gone now. Did Aizen ever explain to you a weakness of Kyoka Suigetsu? I asked Tosen, but he never learned anything."

Gin reacted as Lelouch suspected. It seemed Kyoka Suigetsu did indeed have a weakness. However, Gin's surprise seemed to be more to the fact that Lelouch even suspected there was one. "What brings dis up?"

"Perfection is an illusion. The hypnosis may be perfect, but that means there has to be another flaw to it. It's like a virus. Maybe there's no cure, but there might be a vaccine."

Gin chuckled, "Man you got some sharp intuition dere Lelouch. Yeah, Kyoka Suigetsu's got one weakness. You gotta touch da blade right before da hypnosis activates, den you'll be immune to it for the current casting."

"I know a little bit more than that from reading Aizen's profiling when he was sent to me," Rita spoke up.

"Fire away. I'll need all the information I can," Lelouch stated.

"Whenever Aizen uses Kyoka Suigetsu he has to set certain parameters to it that only he knows," Rita stated. To Lelouch that sounded like Giriko's fullbring. "If he wishes to change those parameters, not change the illusion, but change things such as the area of influence or the specific people caught within it, he has to sheathe his sword, not necessarily undo the illusion already in place, but he has to sheathe his sword and unsheathe it again. That's why I can't fight him in a group. There will come a time when I may be unable to escape the release, plus there's his Bankai which is even worse."

"You know bout Aizen-san's Bankai?" Gin asked.

Rita nodded, "Knowledge is part of the apparatus. I have to be able to make definite decisions on souls I judge so naturally all factors must be taken into consideration, like abilities and the like, but I only regularly know information of the individual as they died. If they increase in power while they're in hell I don't get regular updates. That's why I didn't know about Vanguard."

"That aside, what do you know about Aizen's Bankai?" Lelouch asked.

"To put it simply, once he activates it he can completely control space within a certain area. And when I say control I mean complete control," Rita stated. "It's a dangerous ability and, quite frankly, there is not much one can do to combat it. Unlike his Shikai, in Bankai, the illusions are quite real."

"Well we're fucked," Gin stated nonchalantly. "I'll go tell everyone to abandon the mission."

"HOLD IT!" Lelouch bellowed. Gin stopped.

"We aren't in court y'know," he commented.

"Sorry, but I didn't know if you were about to use shunpo," Lelouch cleared his throat, justifying his declaration. "But anyway, spatial manipulation falls well within my expectations. If Aizen's Shikai is illusion, I figured his Bankai might produce the real thing. And that's why, Rita," Lelouch looked at her, "I need you to do me a favor."

"Considering the favor you're doing me, I've got no reason to decline. What do you need?" Rita asked.

"The process you used to revive Mari, though temporarily, can you extend that to other souls?" Lelouch asked.

"Certainly," Rita responded with a nod, "Why?"

Gin gave Lelouch a puzzled look, "What're you up to Lelouch?"

"A trump card," Lelouch stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

Rita had to go back and continue configuring profile details to decorrupt the damage Aizen did to everyone's profiles. Rita had been able to recover Phoebe's so she made sure to strike at an appropriate time. None of the others had been properly recovered quite yet.

So, while Lelouch and Aizen played their little chess game, everyone else went to do their jobs. Lelouch did not know who Aizen would send where, but he was certain that Aizen would guard the south with the strongest he could following Nyra that's why he sent Urahara and the others to the south gate. However, their battle would be against Aizen's third strongest unit: Orin.

Aizen sent Vanguard to take Kenpachi and Ichigo simply because Vanguard had ascended above Vasto Lordes level and therefore, he hoped, could dispatch the enemy quickly. Aizen also loved pushing Ichigo to his limits. He had no idea, _not a single inkling, _that Vanguard and Kenpachi had a history of sorts. During the discussion, Kenpachi was certain he heard the name Vanguard before, but his eagerness to fight was interfering with his ability to recall long forgotten memories.

The first to encounter their enemy was, of course, the aforementioned duo. Ichigo and Kenpachi were stopped dead cold out in the middle of the Southern Rukongai in a grassy clearing where there wasn't trees or villages for miles around. This was just based luck and not tactical choice.

During the rush towards the enemy, Kenpachi and Ichigo discussed things. "Just don't get in my way," Kenpachi told Ichigo as they dashed at high speeds, Ichigo already using Bankai, leaning forward to cut down on air resistance.

"Hey, we need to work together, just like with Yammy," Ichigo told Kenpachi.

"Yeah, but that bastard was so huge no one could. These guys are about the same size as you and me and I don't want you screwing up my attacks," Kenpachi told Ichigo.

"Hey, this is all about communication. We're supposed to make sure we both come out of this alive," Ichigo argued, "I'm probably the only one who can work with you otherwise I'm sure Lelouch would've sent you alone."

"Feh," Kenpachi scoffed, "Like I need any help. Senso and I can cut down anything that gets in our way." Kenpachi grinned, calling his Zanpakuto by its nickname.

Ichigo tried to think of another way to reason with Kenpachi and then came at it from a different angle, "Look you like to hack and slash your enemy right?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course," Kenpachi stated.

"And though you can sustain injuries, injuries are bad right?" Ichigo asked.

"So what's your point?" Kenpachi asked.

"Then we need to keep open communication, otherwise you could completely miss or hit me, maybe even Yachiru, by mistake," Ichigo told Kenpachi.

Kenpachi realized the problematic situation for what it was, "Fine, but just don't tell me how to fight."

"I want to take out whomever we face just as badly as you do," Ichigo told Kenpachi, "Besides I don't like using tactics too much either when simpler methods can work. That's…probably another reason why Lelouch put us together."

The conversation would've continued, but it was at this time when Kenpachi and Ichigo came across Vanguard. The Saiko Koete flared his reiatsu to get the attention of both and stood in their path with his gray cape, glowing green eyes, black body and gigantic sword. "Kurosaki Ichigo, at last we meet."

Ichigo and Kenpachi took their stances as Yachiru scampered off Kenpachi's shoulder. "You have me at a disadvantage."

Vanguard chuckled, "I am the pinnacle of hollow evolution. You may call me Vanguard."

Hearing the hollow declare its name Kenpachi's brain did a playback of memory.

"_And with this, I will crush the life out of you."_ Like an old movie reel Kenpachi watched it in black and white as his old mentor got in the way of the blast meant for him.

"_Yachiru!"_

The Vasto Lordes mocked her. _"This is why your kind fails at evolution!"_

Ichigo before he could strike suddenly felt another surge of energy and it was coming from right next to him. "You," Kenpachi spoke seriously, "I've been looking for you. I haven't forgotten that day over one hundred years ago." At the top of his lungs Kenpachi shouted, "VANGUARD! On vengeance for Hekira Yachiru and my own defeat, I WILL WIN!" Kenpachi charged straight at Vanguard tearing off his eyepatch in the process. The strike was so fierce that Vanguard was pushed back a considerable distance from the strike.

_I don't know what's going on, but I can ask questions later. _Ichigo stated and took the opportunity to strike Vanguard from behind. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo took into the battle. The first fight of the counterattack to reclaim the Soul Society had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Southern Gate<strong>

Coming across Orin, Urahara and the others stood their ground as he prepared his sword and shield. "So how do you want to do this?" Shunsui's question was to Urahara.

"What are you asking me for, you're team leader. I'm just the courier," Urahara chuckled.

"I sort of wish he didn't. I hate making decisions like this," Shunsui commented.

"He's certainly being honorable by not attacking us yet," Soifon stated.

"You heard Senpai," Ukitake reminded her, "He used to be one of us. Something tells me he still has the honorability of being a Soul Reaper somewhere inside him, though he has discarded the heritage of fighting as one."

"Kyoraku," Yoruichi spoke to him, "Lelouch put you in charge for a reason. Do you have a plan or not?"

Shunsui sighed, "Yeah, I have a plan and in case it fails, Kisuke, come up with something in the meantime in that head of yours."

"What do you want us to do?" Ukitake asked.

"Close your eyes," Shunsui said calmly and walked forward up towards Orin discarding his umbrella as he did so. He examined Orin's chosen set of weaponry and then made the decision to discard his pink kimono as well. He wouldn't need it and it would only slow him down.

"What kind of order is that?" Soifon shouted.

Ukitake was stunned for a moment, but immediately understood Shunsui's choice of tactic, "Everyone, do as you're told. I know exactly what Shunsui is up to and we can't see it when he does."

Yoruichi caught on and did as she was told. "Do it Soifon. It's imperative that you listen."

Soifon understood.

Shunsui continued to casually walk up to Orin. "Just you're attacking? That's it."

Shunsui whipped out both his swords, "Yup, just me. You know why?"

Orin hadn't the faintest idea.

"Bankai." With that Shunsui sucked his opponent into his game dimension.

* * *

><p><strong>Western Gate<strong>

Tatsuki, Shinji, Rose and Lisa were walking along the path together when they were set upon by a barrage of bullets. They scattered immediately. Their opponent: Daraclu.

"Looks like we got the big guns," Shinji commented.

"That was horrible," Tatsuki chastised.

* * *

><p><strong>Northern Gate<strong>

Outside the gate the group was cloaked all in thanks to Kendra's well cast Kyokko. As a member of Patrol Corps she was well mastered on the situation. Yolanda could've cast it just as well, but Kendra was more masterful in Kido in general and she had higher reiatsu so Lelouch gave the job to her.

The tough part was casting Kukanten'i. As Kendra had never attempted the technique for real before, but had studied it and knew it this was going to be a big thing. Stefan could probably cast it too, but Kendra had the better Kido specialization by comparison. Stefan trusted more on his Kendo and Hoho than his Kido. Kendra put all of her talent in Kido with more Hoho skill. While Stefan was faster, being captain and all, Kendra had more control and skill with her speed.

"You can do it Onee-sama!" Naomi cheered. Yolanda put a hand on the 5th seat's shoulder.

"It's best you remain quiet for right now Naomi. Kendra needs to concentrate," Yolanda told her and indeed Kendra was doing her best to try and not screw this technique up. Casting Kyokko on five individuals, including herself, was pretty difficult for Kendra to maintain and then go and cast what would normally be a forbidden spell if Unohana wasn't temporarily repealing the prohibition of the technique's use. She and Lelouch both agreed that Aizen would have the Central Forty Six done away with so he could possibly establish a new council of it, of his own choosing, using the remaining nobles. Since that was the case, Unohana had decision making power and she decided the use of Kukanten'I was permitted for its intended use in collaboration with Lelouch's plan.

Momo would prove to have no problem with it, but she was more skilled at Kido than Kendra. Currently the Onmitsukido vice-captain was just trying to get the technique movements down. Stefan, if he could see her face (he couldn't because Kyokko was cast) would've told her to relax, but even if he could he knew she needed to concentrate so he stayed quiet.

If anyone deserved to be nervous on that team though, it was Rebetuka. She was a 7th seat and she had the least amount of experience of anyone on any team. Besides her, Vera was the only member of the counterattack unit that was not a senior officer (rank captain through 5th seat). Yolanda had helped her grow since Rebetuka had been under Yolanda as a student only to later be in the second division after working her way up the ranks. Much like Naomi's relationship with Kendra, Yolanda was like a big sister to the 7th seat.

Yolanda had seen the 7th seat when making her dash with her group to escape. She and the other seniors were already together and Yolanda spotted her kohai. This was after they had escaped from Vanguard, but not made it out of the Seireitei yet. Yolanda broke off from the group, saying she'd catch up and as she made a dash for Rebetuka, paralyzed with fear, to grab her. After shooting up Ryou though Daraclu had advanced on the Onmitsukido and when he spotted the 4th and 7th seat prepared to take them both out. Instinctively Yolanda grabbed the biggest thing she could find for cover. This, fortunately for her, but unfortunately for what she grabbed, turned out to be one of her squad's 14th seats: Omaeda Nikkotaroemon Yoshiayamenosuke Marechiyo. She used the fat man to protect herself with one arm and grabbed the much scrawnier Rebetuka with the other. She then used the same smoke Kido as Kendra had used before to cover her escape. She didn't regret a thing.

But the focus was now on Kendra as she concentrated. "Spirits of mother earth, call forth to the dark abyss. Hold stagnant and entrap your worshipers. Day is swallowed up by night as it refracts through solid rock. Untie the chains that bind and unravel the rope of time. Cut through the impossible, dig deep into the earth; lift the weightless to the great beyond." A green glow began to form where Kendra was standing. Naomi opened her mouth to cheer, but the moment Yolanda heard the 5th seat's excited cries she clamped her hand over her mouth to keep Naomi quiet. Sweat trickled down Kendra's forehead as she concentrated for the last action. "Bakudo level 93: Kukanten'i!" There was a bright flash of green light and Kendra concentrated with all of her willpower to drag her companions into the Seireitei past the SekiSekki gate as nothing more than mere fragments of light. When the light died down, Kendra took a look around.

They were in. Kendra took a deep breath, but then realized that she hadn't succeeded just yet. If she hadn't dragged everyone through the gate in one piece she had failed. Still, she'd never failed when it really counted before. She snapped her fingers to dispel Kyokko. She looked at herself. She was fine no harm done. Since she was not as skilled with the technique as say, Momo or Lelouch, she had to dispel her castings one at a time. She followed with Stefan. He was visible now as well, no problems. He was smiling at her. Kendra smiled back, though it was lost through her facemask. However, Stefan could tell she was with the way her eyes were kindly responding to his smile.

Kendra snapped her fingers again. Yolanda appeared this time and she was okay. With another finger snap Naomi appeared right in front of Kendra.

"Boo!" Naomi exclaimed.

Kendra, surprised fell down on her ass. Naomi laughed. Kendra sat herself up as she began to get to her feet. "That's not funny Naomi," she grumbled, "And besides this isn't the time for games either."

Naomi just helped Kendra up and laughed and smiled. Kendra sighed and dusted herself off. Naomi was just being her typical self and from the feel of things, company had not been found yet despite her outburst. Rather than de cast Kyokko on Rebetuka, Kendra needed to make sure that she was where she was since Rebetuka was coordinator. Leaving her invisible was the key, especially since Rebetuka would be near useless in the upcoming fight. She would be their communicant only because of her reiatsu.

"Kurokata, confirm your location," Kendra requested.

"Vi Britannia," the sound came from within Kendra's ear. Rebetuka was taking advantage of the short distance communication and at the same time she said so, poked Yolanda's arm.

"She's right by me," Yolanda said to Kendra.

Kendra let out a deep breath. "You did a good job Kendra," Stefan praised her, "Now let's—" Before he could finish his blade was drawn and he was right where Rebetuka was supposed to be actually shoving her out of the way because he couldn't see her. He took a slice to his shoulder as a result. A blade on a chain was pulled back and the five soldiers looked up to see a rat woman with piercing red eyes and a ninjaesque attire, twirling a chain blade while holding a regular blade at the same time, standing up high above them.

"That must be Sumime," Kendra deducted. She matched the description Rita gave. Kendra didn't need to question why Rebetuka had almost been attacked. "She's just as dangerous as Rita described." If there was one thing Rita knew about Sumime it was about her special eyes. It was something she'd been able to salvage and she remembered it because it fit in nicely with the reason Aizen recruited her since Tosen had once been his ally. Thankfully, Sumime's special sight only kept her from seeing things as they were it did not protect her from Aizen's release nor did it keep her other senses from being muddled by Kyoka Suigetsu.

However, on Aizen's team, she was able to see that Rebetuka was being kept invisible and logic pointed to the fact that there was probably a good reason for that. Unfortunately, Stefan intercepted her attack.

"Not bad," Sumime said and stopped spinning her chain blade and flipped it around in order to properly dual wield, "You guys are perceptive indeed." And then, without warning, she struck.

* * *

><p><strong>East Gate<strong>

To protect the East Gate, Zurik himself decided to stand guard when Aizen asked him to. He met Tosen, Kensei, Mashiro, Chad, Momo and Hitsugaya on the inside of the east gate and instantly blasted the group raging inferno that nearly torched several of the combatants right there, but Chad's Brazo Derecha Del Gigante, combined with some basic reinforcement Kido from Momo protected the team from the initial impact before the group spread out to dodge Zurik's second attack.

"Everyone on my formation! Quickly!" Tosen called to the others.

"Vi Britannia!" Chad Radioed the group. Everyone converged on Tosen's location as quick as possible and the man activated his Bankai immediately. Tosen made sure to quickly get a hold on his teammates as quickly as possible to give an explanation, but Hitsugaya seemed to get it immediately the moment he heard Tosen utter the word Bankai.

"But if we disconnect we'll all lose our senses. How do we fight?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Simple," Tosen stated, "We exchange possession Suzumushi. Zurik cannot see us no more than we will be unable to see each other. If you stand your ground the person who can see and sense will be able to trade off control of Suzumushi to you on their own. Stay on your guard and do not make sudden movements. There is a chance Zurik might try to break my entire Bankai down with him as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow both have tried to do. However, the advantage of this is that Aizen cannot see or sense inside my Bankai so we do not have to use our commands. Vi Britannia."

"Alright so we scatter and confuse him then," Kensei stated, "Let me take the first crack at him."

"It will be difficult to fight while using our powers and your sword though," Hitsugaya pointed out.

Tosen removed his arm from around his allies and then removed his scabbard and then used it and his other arm to remain in contact with the others while he spoke. "Take my scabbard then to sheathe it and pass the whole weapon off like a baton of sorts."

"Works for me," Kensei stated, "On the count of three we diverge. One," everyone's muscles tensed, "Two," everyone prepared to break off, "Three!" The others scattered as Tosen handed off his sword and scabbard to Kensei.

"Good luck," though Tosen had said after letting go and therefore could not hear his own words he was sure Kensei could hear them. Kensei then flexed his muscles and readied his mask as he set Tosen's scabbard on his opposite side. "Right then, here we go!" He charged.

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>**th**** Division**

**Research and Development Department**

Was it fate? Perhaps it was divine intervention. Either way, it didn't matter, the result was the same. Upon getting the team on top of a building within the Research bureau, even Yuna had to drop all animosity she had towards Gin and compliment him.

"Aw heck, it was nothin'," Gin smirked.

"This place is new to me," Mari stated.

"Ah that's right, the research bureau was after your time," Yuna remembered.

"Then lead the way Yuna. I assume you know at least some way of where you're going, yes?" Mari asked.

Yuna nodded. "Yes, follow me," she and the others jumped off the building they were on and were about to turn corners to head towards the main building when they were stopped by a Togabito all of them, save Rangiku, immediately recognized.

"Treva," Mari bit down with a scowl. Mari's use of Treva's given name was because of her utmost contempt for him.

"Oh my," Treva chuckled, "This is certainly a surprise," he brushed back his hair, "Akari Mari. What divine intervention brought your lovely face back to life?"

"The same force that let your miserable existence continue," Mari shot back.

"Rita then," Treva sighed and drew out his blade and let it come to rest on his shoulder, releasing his Shikai without calling it out.

Mari didn't feel the need to voice her confirmation. Instead she said, "I'm glad you're the one I ran into," Mari drew out her shield. It's high time we finished things Treva. This madness has got to stop."

"Madness?" Treva laughed and then shook his head, placing his fingers and thumb along the bridge of his nose, "Oh my dear Akari-san, you just don't understand. This is not madness." Treva looked forward at the others with a devilish grin. "You are all about to witness the birth of a proper God."

"What? You?" Yuna scoffed.

Treva laughed by bowing with one arm crossed over his body, letting his sword fall to his side, "Your flattery is appreciated my dear Yuna-chan," Treva said and scowled seriously, "But no." He stood up and put his sword back on his shoulder. "I'm referring to Aizen of course. He will change the Soul Society. All of existence will be at his fingertips."

Mari shook her head sadly, "I never thought you were this crazy Treva."

"Crazy? Me? Oh how insulting," Treva seemed genuinely offended as he emphasized his interrogatives. "I am not crazy. I am the only sane one left. Do you and the others realize the ramifications of the downward spiral of which you will lead this world? I've taken a look at the readings. If things proceed as they are you will all be in quite the pickle in a matter of decades."

Before anyone could say anything a blade went zooming across the area and pierced Treva's smoke illusion. Gin had used Shinso and then retracted it. "I like nice expositions just as much as de next guy, but we got the greatest genius in de world on our side. The world's gonna be fine. And if you wanna talk godhood," Gin's smile grew wider, "Well dere's always my Bankai."

"Gin's right," Rangiku bolstered her friend's statements. "We don't care what crazy thoughts are running through your head Treva, we will stop you!"

"Try it if you can then," Treva said only for him and about several dozen smoke clones of him surrounded the six combatants. In unison they said one word: "Bankai."

* * *

><p><strong>Noble District<strong>

Byakuya and the others barely made it to the entrance of the noble district when they were confronted. Since Kyokko was meant only for their approach to the Seireitei, they were detected the moment they got close and Ulquiorra stood in their path.

"It seems that you and I are fated to continue clashing," Byakuya said to the Espada.

"I do not believe in such arbitrary things as fate," Ulquiorra said, drawing his blade. He then used Sonido to attack Byakuya from behind. Hisana blocked him straight off.

"You won't beat us if you don't try," Hisana told him.

"I could say the same about the lot of you," Ulquiorra stated only to dodge as a wave of water came in from Kaien.

"He's a quick little bastard. Come on! Let's show him what we're made of!" Kaien declared. "Let's show him what noble power is all about." He put a sideways glance at Renji. "And commoner power too."

"Oh yeah, thanks a lot," Renji quipped only to get slapped upside the head by Rukia. "Hey just cause you're invisible doesn't mean you can do sneak attacks." Renji griped.

This time Kaien whacked him, "No, but I'll do it straight out in the open. Ignore our coordinator and focus on the enemy."

"If you're quite finished fooling around, shall we finally fight?" Ulquiorra asked. Everyone looked straight towards him as he prepared to release his sword. "Enclose, Murciélago."

* * *

><p><strong>Inner Seireitei<strong>

Mayuri and Unohana stood together as Nyra stood hunched over on all fours in front of them. Vera was in a safe location, supposedly (impossible to tell since she was invisible) and both captains watched the glaring wild child cautiously.

"We must be careful. She was able to defeat the Head Captain and she could do the same to us," Unohana stated.

"Hmph," Mayuri scoffed, "I had a feeling we would have to face a Togabito in this exact location so I prepared a little something before fleeing," Mayuri pulled out a device and clicked it, but Aizen had done a clean sweep of the Seireitei and all of Mayuri's preplanned explosives had been removed and dealt with. "This…can't be. Did Aizen foresee my use of explosives or did he simply remove them out of caution? But how did he see them? I hid them so well."

"Perhaps you should consult with Lamperouge Lelouch next time you plan something. He seems to be the best at keeping secrets. After all, it was _his_ passageway we used to get in her."

Mayuri threw a small fit. "I don't need a reminder!"

"Nevertheless," Unohana said as she took her already unbraided hair and brushed most of it behind her. "We should focus on defeating the enemy."

"Feh, I'm a scientist not a fighter. Still, as Rita mentioned that girl only has a reach of about five meters. As long as we stay outside that range she can't harm us and she appears not to be making any movement to strike either," Mayuri pointed out.

"She's territorial of Aizen. I think as long as we don't antagonize her we're locked in an eternal stalemate. Rita said the girl only fought defensively," Unohana pointed out. She eyed the distance between her, Mayuri and Nyra. _Five meters hmm? _She carefully studied the reiatsu difference between her, Mayuri and Nyra and then smirked. She knew exactly what she'd do in this situation. _I see someone has a grudge. It's high time I did what Yamamoto should've done years ago, but first things first. _Unohana focused her mind. _I didn't get a chance to use this against Kurosaki-san. I didn't realize the difference in our power was that great even with my Bankai. I also didn't realize the true strength of a Togabito. This time I will be ready. _She began to chant to herself, confusing Mayuri.

"What the devil are you doing? If you're going to start the battle let me in on it too." Unohana ignored him and kept chanting and then Mayuri noticed something. "Is your reiatsu…rising?" He felt a pulse of reiatsu, like a heartbeat in his head. It was like Unohana was about to awaken a beast, a beast from within her very own body. No one, save Isane, had ever seen her use this technique and Isane was not around when Unohana initially released it. A mixture of different colors of reiryoku began floating around Unohana and Mayuri could sense it. "It _is_ rising. No, skyrocketing!" Mayuri exclaimed. "What exactly are you doing?"

He suddenly felt Unohana's reiatsu explode into massive proportions and her black hair turned gray and her irises turned bloodshot red, pulsing with excess, uncontrolled reiatsu. Mayuri could sense pulses like a heartbeat extending outwards from Unohana's body. Her reiatsu had tripled.

_I know about this. This is one of those Kido seals the senior captains use to keep their reiatsu from going haywire. Kyoraku and Ukitake only reduce their reiatsu by about twenty-five percent, but Unohana-soutaicho's reiatsu seems to have increased several times more than that. How could she be hiding so much power? Why would she hide so much power? In this form…she could've become the head captain at any time. _

"Sorry it has to end this way," Unohana stated.

Mayuri grinned, "Yes I agree," Mayuri said and looked at the Togabito, "I don't know if you can sense it, but you're about to be torn apart limb from pathetic limb even your invisible ones. You don't stand a chance against the true power of our new soutaicho."

Unohana craned her neck and looked at Mayuri with the most creepy, unsettling smile she'd ever flashed to anyone. This wasn't her usual happy smile with psychotic undertones or Gin's happy, but off putting smile. The psychosis was right out there in the open. "I was talking to you."

"What?" Mayuri asked flatly. With a simple shove Unohana made him stumble towards Nyra well within the five meter radius. Nyra reacted violently and began using all four of her arms to tear Mayuri limb from pathetic limb. She started her assault by slicing off all four of Mayuri's limbs and then hoisted him up in the air like a kite before shredding off parts of his body"YOU INSUFFERABLE BITCH!" Mayuri shouted amongst other profanity and screams as he was torn into a bloody mess. Unohana wasted no time using Mayuri's destruction of body and soul as an opening to get behind Nyra and slash her down the back. However, Nyra was only using three arms to harm Mayuri and still had one more, plus her flesh ones. She turned to face Unohana, blocked her strike with her etheral arm and then slipped it under Unohana's sword to attack the head captain. The new soutaicho evaded and Nyra focused her attention on Unohana as she threw the remnants of the now dead Mayuri into the ground.

_Lelouch, you owe me. _Unohana thought to herself, but then refocused on Nyra, standing 6 meters from her. _Now…how am I going to go about killing you?_

* * *

><p><strong>Aizen's Sanctum<strong>

Lelouch let Aizen have the opening move for their chess game. Aizen was playing white and Lelouch was playing black. Aizen started by moving the pawn in front of his queen.

Lelouch thought up his move and strategy for the game in front of him, but the players noticed the large surges of reiatsu from all around the Seireitei and it interrupted his thoughts. Lelouch looked to the right side of the sanctum through the stained glass window of what appeared to be Aizen's nude torso holding a shimmering version of what was probably meant to be Kyoka Suigetsu on the background of a sunrise. "Feels like everything has started," Lelouch said and then moved his pawn from in front of his left rook.

"Yes indeed, though I am amazed you'd mount a counterattack so soon, what with Unohana back with you," Aizen said, still pondering his move.

"If I didn't do anything you'd be worried and disappointed. Besides, I don't need a century in order to think up or plan out a single move," Lelouch verbally attacked Aizen.

He got under Aizen's skin, but Aizen didn't let it show. "You've always been an enigma Lelouch," Aizen said putting his queen behind his pawn. "No matter how many chess games we played and no matter how many casual conversations we had over the years, though few they were. I never could figure you out even a little bit."

"Maybe that's why you're so fixated on me," Lelouch chuckled and thought of how to make his move.

Aizen raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying something?"

Lelouch grinned provocatively, "Perhaps." Aizen didn't respond. While he pondered his next move Lelouch, manipulating the reiatsu in his body, carefully tried to manipulate the function of the device in his ear to listen in on the other battles and his comrades. As a master of Kido he could even use it in conjunction with technology. Nothing seemed out of place for the moment. Nothing seemed out of place with regards to the battles at hand.

Putting his focus back on the game, he also found it ironic that once again he was using an old tactic. Aizen was an arrogant person. He looked down on others while thinking very highly of himself. That was obvious from all the narcissistic stained glass window pictures. However, Lelouch could also tell that Aizen exuded extreme caution to those he considered a threat: like Urahara, himself and, before he died, Yamamoto. Unohana possibly, but there was no way to confirm or deny that. Because of that caution and arrogance it would be just like with Mao. Lelouch only had to distract Aizen, force him to focus mostly on Lelouch and slowly everything would crumble down around him. And in the meantime, he had to also hold out so that his trump card could be prepared.

_I wonder how that's going. _Lelouch thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Rita's abode<strong>

Rita wiped her brow. She had finally fixed the corrupted profiles and could make her way out to the battlefield to help the others. Now she had the opportunity to make good on Lelouch's request. She rummaged through her list of incoming souls needed to be reincarnated and filtered the list to run only as far as the last week and so that the list was of souls that would be above captain class. She found the one she was looking for and read the last few pieces of information on the biography.

"Fight until it is impossible for you to fight any longer hmm?" Rita said as she transferred the soul into her soul storage and watched the transfer meter click to one hundred percent. "Lelouch, you got lucky with that wording."

Rita executed the file to do as she had done with Mari as a soul lifted itself out of her collection of souls within her abode and Rita carried her seat over to it to work on it in a similar manner as she had done Mari.

Rita sat in her chair leaning on the knuckles on one hand and preparing to execute the file by slapping the arm of her chair with the other. "One trump card," Rita smirked, "coming right up!" She executed the file.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: What is this 'trump card' Rita speaks of? And will it be enough to defeat Aizen? WHO CARES? MAYURI'S DEAD! Also, I could ask more questions, but the important note is to tell you all that I plan to write out all of the fights and then posting the chapters consisting of them together. The fights may be read in any order since they happen simultaneously, but rather than switching locations constantly I'm just going to write out the fights from start to finish, but they are happening at the same time. This may take me a while so, unfortunately, that means another hiatus for Soul Chess. Hopefully this will be done within the 1-year anniversary for the series, but who can say? Anyway that's about all the time I have for right now. Thank you very much for reading. This has been draconichero21 and I'll see you next time).**


	128. Break Momo, Die Horribly, no Exceptions

**(A/N: Hello everyone. Been a long time hasn't it. Well the wait is finally over. I have all the fight scenes and now they've all been posted. I did multiple posts and I did it for a very good reason: all of the fight scenes are happening simultaneously, but they end in order of appearance. However, the clashes happen simultaneously, but rather than split up and switch perspectives constantly, I wanted to try something new and keep on the same battle until it is finished. If you wish to skip over these fights and come back to them later you may, but understand that the very last fight ends differently than the others. Still, you are free to read the rest of the fights in any order. The fights you may find in this chapter are: Team Onmitsukido Vs Sumime and Team Justice Vs Zurik. Enjoy).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

**Northern Seireitei**

From her perch atop the high rising walkway, Sumime pounced upon the officers of the 2nd Division with blinding speed. All the members put up a defense to brace for impact, but either Sumime overshot her strike or missed intentionally because she was now behind the group, but after a moment the warriors realized it was neither. Kendra was bound in the chain of Sumime's blade. The nezumi-bito had moved so fast that she had managed to catch Kendra, the epitome of speed within the ranked officers, before anyone could blink.

"Is this supposed to hold me?" Kendra asked, tensing her reiatsu to break free.

"No," Sumime answered bluntly and then took her other blade and raked it along the chain of the blade binding Kendra. A chain reaction caused the chain to ignite and burn Kendra where the links were binding her. If she hadn't been increasing her reiatsu in an attempt to break free from the binding the damage would've been much worse, possibly fatal. She collapsed on the ground with chain link shaped burns all along her body.

"Onee-sama!" Naomi exclaimed.

"Dammit, Bankai!" Stefan declared, but Sumime was too fast to let him release and gutted him with her standard blade before attempting to decapitate Stefan with the other, but though numb with shock from the stab he managed to duck underneath Sumime and belted a left hook into her face. Sumime retracted from the captain only to disappear in a flash of crimson light and appeared from high up in the air and dropped down as she let gravity and her own active momentum allow her to strike down along Stefan's back, slicing him with both her blades before pulling back from him and grappling her chain around his neck and channeled demonic energy into it, but she had to cease her assault as Yolanda attacked her with her blade and got her away from her captain.

"Shed no tears, Akki Satsugai!" Yolanda opened a relentless barrage upon Sumime only to watch as the masterful rat ninja deflected every single shot as though she were swatting back a sports ball. With a fierce lunge Sumime struck forward and attacked with an overhead cross slash creating two fierce lacerations along Yolanda's torso down towards her hips, slicing her weapons in half. She could've easily been split wide open, but she had anticipated that Sumime would counterattack so she managed to take half a step back, preventing her from turning into an assembly of parts.

Naomi whined as she was the only one, barring Rebetuka, left standing. "C-c Two?"

"Vi Britannia," Rebetuka replied, eyes wide.

"I could leave you two to mourn your comrades as they bleed out, but my contractor has asked that I eliminate any and all that would seek to oppose him and to do it efficiently."

"Well this fucking sucks," Rebetuka panicked. "Got any bright ideas?" Rebetuka suddenly realized who she was talking to. "Tch, forget it, why am I asking you?" She prepared to fight only for Naomi to put a hand on her shoulder and step in front of her. "Huh?"

"Please get in contact with Kotetsu-fukutaicho and ask her to cease her Hell Butterfly network to recover our comrades. I'm going to try and see how long I can last," Naomi said with seriousness Rebetuka, or anyone else, had ever seen her express before.

"You're joking right?"

"Vi Britannia," Naomi's response was without a moment's hesitation. "Race across the sky, Yukan'na Kaze! Toppu!" The 5th seat attacked with a fierce gust of wind the moment she called forth for her Shikai and the weapon was already in its sleek state. Though she did no damage, the wind pressure caused by her attack pushed Sumime back towards and into the wall. "As I said, I will fight her, please do as I asked."

Rebetuka just stared. Naomi was the ditzy, super peppy 5th seat and while her reiatsu had always been superior to the late Samakura Yosei her responsibility and her personality made her inferior to both him and Rebetuka's direct superior, Bermuta Yolanda. Naomi was never serious, ever. She always acted a little different in battle than she did in a social gathering, but she never ceased the peppy attitude and while she took the battle seriously her personality would never reveal such. Was Rebetuka still looking at the same young woman?

"Kurokata!"

The loud, forceful declaration of her surname caused Rebetuka to salute on instinct, "Ma'am! Getting right on it ma'am!"

"Good," Naomi crouched before preparing to lunge at Sumime, "Vi Britannia." Naomi took off in a sprint towards Sumime leaving a dumbstruck Rebetuka behind. She shook it off and called forward for Isane.

Whilst she did that, Naomi met up with Sumime as the rat woman had been trying to determine what had hit her. She hadn't expected Naomi, whom she determined as the second lowest threat, to hit her with such force. Naomi stopped short in front of Sumime before striking again.

"Toppu!" Sumime dodged the gust and thrust her chain at Naomi to grapple her as she had done Kendra only moments earlier, but Naomi disappeared and came down with a dive kick into Sumime's neck, knocking her to the ground. Naomi attempted to carve a laceration into her enemy's back with her bladed tonfa, but Sumime flicked up her tail and stuck Naomi with the shuriken-pointed tip. Naomi wondered what had hit her. Her hesitation allowed Sumime to roll to the side and trip her. Naomi forward rolled and used Shunpo to move towards the wall where she ran up it and defied gravity as she flipped backwards overhead until Sumime was directly beneath her in terms of eyesight. Naomi dove towards the ground like a bullet and creating an impact of wind upon the ground, disorienting Sumime as the gale force tangled the woman up in her own chain. Taking advantage of her confusion Naomi split her form into three, by moving incredibly quickly within a controlled space and then flanked Sumime on both sides and struck forward with her Tonfa as her clones passed by Sumime on her flanks and Naomi struck forward from the front. Sumime suffered three lacerations as Naomi crouched down behind her, turned swung her Tonfa behind her back and waited for Sumime's counterattack. The rat woman broke out of her self-entanglement by shattering the chain that bound her, now forcing herself to use two standard blades. She took a stance and scowled at the green haired ninja.

"Impossible," Sumime glared using her demonic eye to properly identify Naomi as she had done so before on all of her enemies. "When I identified you with the 'eye of the demon' earlier your skill level and strength was nowhere near what it is now." Sumime pointed at her eyes with her fingers. "My eyes see all," she dropped her hand down and resumed her stance, "How did you deceive them?"

"The same way I've been deceiving everyone for the last twenty years," Naomi answered.

"Explain," Sumime stated.

"Sorry, but that's all you're getting," Naomi answered, "I'd like to think I'm smart enough not to reveal my hand to my enemy." The truth of the matter was that Naomi's ditzy personality, much like Momo's cheery one, was a complete front. Naomi's front though, was more complex. Unlike Momo who exemplified what happens when you pick on the girl who seems amiable and meek and shifted at will, Naomi bonded her 'mask' to her Zanpakuto.

Naomi had spent several years underneath Lelouch when he was first getting his bearings, back when Yoruichi was still captain of her division. At this time Naomi had not even begun to communicate with her Zanpakuto and her cheery demeanor was all there was to her personality. She found herself infatuated with her superior, even almost getting caught pleasuring herself to a picture of him.

Things changed for Naomi when the Phantoms of Justice came about. Much like Momo, Naomi felt her innocence shatter. She had gained much competence and skill over the years, but nothing could prepare her for the experiences she would have as the Crystal Phantom. However, Naomi said nothing to Lelouch, not wanting to bother him with her personal problems and knowing that she could be an extension of his will.

As a coping mechanism, Naomi suppressed the darkness swirling about her being into Yukan'na Kaze. She gained an increasingly high amount of competence, but, to keep her identity as the Crystal Phantom a secret, had to keep herself cheery at all times so that no one would suspect a thing. Since she was not becoming an apprentice to Lelouch, like Momo was, Naomi found it difficult to keep such a façade on her own so she asked help from Yukan'na Kaze.

_**Are you sure about this? If you suppress your experience and skill into me it will significantly weaken you unless you call upon my full power.**_

"I am," Naomi had replied, "I cannot let the others grow suspicious of me and, as an assassin, it will make for a good card to hold in times of dire crisis."

In her battle with Maria, Naomi experienced the thrill of true battle, but she didn't need to call upon the full extent of what she had suppressed into her Zanpakuto. Now though, after watching her superiors cut down in the blink of an eye, Naomi knew she would need the full power of her Zanpakuto. Since she had been fighting with a crutch for nearly a fifth of a century, much like Yoruichi, taking off the restraints made Naomi much more powerful than she originally had been. In the state she was in now, she could hold a candle to Kano Ashido. Naomi was fighting with the full force of Yukan'na Kaze, allowing her to surpass Kendra in almost all aspects. While not as fast as her fukutaicho, even with Yukan'na Kaze's full force, Naomi came very close and her quick reflexes, stronger strikes and higher reiatsu made up for it. She also had a higher pain tolerance before she would flinch from it.

On top of all these changes, it wasn't like this was some sort of phase Naomi could simply be knocked out of, like when she was trying to be cool against Maria, but failing. Naomi was holding nothing back, she couldn't afford to. Sumime had hurt some people that were very important to her and for that Naomi was going all out.

Seeing as how Naomi wasn't going to give her an answer, Sumime began to power up. An inky black aura wafted around Sumime's immediate vicinity, all around her, from her breasts on downward. "No matter," Sumime said and struck at Naomi, but Naomi crossed her Tonfa back to its widened state to block the attack, "Let's see how you do when I raise the stakes." Sumime was currently borrowing 35% of the demon she had a pact with in order to increase her own power.

In response to her challenge Naomi said bluntly, "Keisei: Arashi Tsume." **(Formation: Storm Claw)** Retreating from her enemy, her tonfa dissipated and condensed air formed around Naomi as two arm guards of air, much like her tonfa in its basic state, formed alongside Naomi's arms. There were three slots on the front ends of the guards where three razor-blade-like claws emerged from them. Naomi struck forward and stuck her arm guard against one of Sumime's blades, the condensed wind keeping Naomi from getting cut and the she slashed at Sumime with her left arm and slashed her along her front. Sumime retreated and attempted to flank Naomi, but the green haired ninja bent over on one leg and swiped at Sumime's leg with her right arm. The rat girl dodged away and came down from above as she had done so against Stefan, Naomi dropped flat onto the ground on her stomach and scratched at the floor, firing off a blast of condensed air, pushing Sumime back as she landed and propelling Naomi forward out of danger. The green haired officer got to her feet, about face and then used her wind powered arm guards to lunge at the ninja, but Sumime fired off a blast of dark energy from one of her blades and struck Naomi right in the chest. Naomi hadn't expected that in the slightest as she was blasted back, but she gained aerial control and landed on her feet. She stood up.

"I must admit you're better than I expected. I should've struck you down first. But no matter," Sumime's dark aura now encompassed her entire body. She was now using fifty percent of the demon's power that she could call on and attacked Naomi faster than she could react and slashed her along her midsection, horizontally with her right blade before pushing her away as a blast of dark energy as she swung her left blade vertically, pushing Naomi back. Naomi backflipped and landed on her feet.

"Keisei: Onpa Taka." **(Formation: Sonic Falcon)** Naomi's arm guards disappeared and her feet became encased in the same green wind that always encompassed her Zanpakuto and the wind took the shape of bird talons around her legs. Taking off like lightning, a sonic boom following in her wake, Naomi struck at Sumime with a flurry of quick jabs with her right arm before pulling back her left arm and striking Sumime right in her facemask. Sumime hadn't even the chance to put up her guard when Naomi attacked. Naomi flew in again, once again creating a sonic boom, but Sumime projected a rectangular barrier of dark energy to block Naomi's attack. Naomi lifted her leg up so that her knee was even with her stomach and kicked forward with all her might. With the concentration of her Zanpakuto in her legs, Naomi's frontal kick punched a hole in the barrier like someone kicking their way through a door. Naomi brought her leg down, the wind cutting through Sumime's barrier, only to find Sumime gone.

The rat ninja rose up from Naomi's shadow, a power granted to her by the demon she had a pact with, similar in action to Shunsui's Kageoni, and struck her along the back before Naomi realized she was there. Naomi turned to catch a glimpse of Sumime, before she slunk back into the shadows and then took to the sky, standing on air. Sumime would not be able to attack from the shadow if Naomi was above the ground.

She didn't have to though. Sumime appeared on level with Naomi and dashed towards her, swinging her sabers wildly. Naomi sidestepped Sumime's oncoming strike. "Keisei: Yugo!" **(Formation: Fusion)** Naomi gained her arm guards while retaining her falcon legs. She dashed towards Sumime, punched forward and dragged her arms to the side, firing off three blasts of wind energy at Sumime from her claws. The ninja deflected the strikes and came at Naomi with her magnificent speed, appearing behind her. Naomi braced for impact as her arm guards dissipated from the impact. After witnessing Kendra's fate, Naomi wasn't about to take any chances that she was about to suffer similarly.

Sumime drove the pommel of her weapon into Naomi's spine to knock her off balance before spinning and slashing Naomi twice in the back before imbuing her blades with dark energy and sending Naomi slamming into the ground as she swung over her head with tremendous force creating a crater from the impact. Sumime dropped to the ground. She figured Naomi couldn't have much left after that blow. She couldn't be more wrong.

"Keisei: Kuki Sokon." **(Formation: Air Slash)** Two thin, long blades of air spun and wobbled at Naomi's side as she held up her hands with her palms cupped upwards as though controlling the blades via telekinesis. She was bleeding all over and breathing through her mouth but she was ignoring the pain completely despite the numerous lacerations across her body, the blood dripping from her forehead and the stains of crimson liquid seeping through her entire Shihakusho. "When I first learned this technique I thought it was more suitable for a stand-alone Bankai than a Shikai technique. Allow me to show you why." With a slight movement of her middle and index fingers the blades of air spun so rapidly that they seemed to be two complete spheres of wind energy the size of Naomi's torso. Naomi dropped her right hand down at her side and held her left hand up by her face, turned sideways. Her index and middle finger stuck straight up as she touched her thumb to her curled ring and pinky finger. She then tilted her hand towards Sumime ninety degrees and then a barrage of wind blasts fired forward at a ridiculous speed and quantity. The technique was quick and quantitative enough to overpower Uryu's Licht Regen. Sumime could not deflect or dodge all of the strikes as Naomi let loose strike after strike after strike until the spinning blades diminished in size so that they were the size of her head and began to revolve around her, vertically opposite each other, one rotating in a circle on her left flank the other on her right. "And that's just the opening move." Naomi concentrated and her entire body glistened with her reiatsu and the sleek version of her tonfa appeared in her sword hand. She then struck forward at Sumime, blasts of wind accompanying her every breath and motion. Sumime had no idea how to block or how to counterattack against the barrage of blasts and Naomi's strikes at the same time. She might as well have been trying to evade Senbonzakura Kageyoshi with all the blades converging on her at point blank range. Naomi's erratic motions and quick bursts of Shunpo made it even worse for the ninja.

Sumime tried to evade Naomi and fire shots of dark energy from her blades, but Naomi was able to keep up with her every step of the way and needle Sumime with small shots of air. Eventually the rat woman was pushed to her breaking point.

"ENOUGH!" Sumime shouted and Naomi was blasted away by fierce reiatsu as the shadowy aura around her converged onto her white fur, turning it black. Sumime's eyes glowed fiercer than ever. She was now using the full force of the power she could borrow from the demon she had a pact with. "I will not be trumped by the likes of you!" Her voice echoed with darkness. With a swift motion faster than Naomi could comprehend, Sumime swung her blades out in a wide arc from far away, but an arc of dark energy slammed towards Naomi with tremendous force and nearly bifurcated her, though instead left her with a deep gash that cut halfway into her body. Naomi, though ignoring the pain, could not remain standing with that kind of damage to her internal organs. She began to black out from the blood loss. If she hit the ground she'd die.

Thankfully her plan had succeeded. Naomi was grabbed while still airborne and Kendra appeared holding her under her arm while on the ground, clad in Shikai.

_That's not possible, I defeated her. _

Sumime was rattled from her shock by a blast of energy from behind. Stefan had got her right in the back and he was clad in his Nami Kogu form.

"You did well Naomi," Kendra glanced down at her subordinate and glanced up at Stefan and Sumime, "We'll take it from here." Isane appeared and she and Kendra nodded to each other as Kendra set Naomi down on the ground and allowed Isane to heal the girl up. Kendra looked up to her captain, knowing that Sumime's current level of reiatsu far exceeded her own. _I don't know how you managed to keep up with her up to this point Naomi…but I'm proud of you._

"I see, so the green haired girl was just a decoy and now you are prepared to fight me. No matter. I'll—"

Stefan was already on Sumime's other side and had hacked her left arm cleanly off. "You'll die quietly."

Sumime turned her head and stared at Stefan with wide eyes as the blood from her stump shoulder passed by her eyes.

"Lelouch sent my group here for a reason. The Onmitsukido, and by extension second division, is renowned for its quick, pragmatic Soul Reapers, warriors much like yourself. He knows about my Bankai's true form, Nami Kogu, Shin no ha no Shishio, I'm sure he was counting on it for me to defeat you. That's why Naomi hung in a little longer than she possibly anticipated she would need to. I was all set and ready for Kendra to back her up. Do not feel bad," Stefan spoke to Sumime, but also to Aizen in case he was listening in with Kyoka Suigetsu, "You could not plan against something even we did not know existed."

Sumime grit her teeth behind her face mask and struck at Stefan in furious rage. Stefan stood his ground, put both hands on his blade, and swung at a diagonal from Sumime's stump shoulder down towards her hip, creating a decisive blow against Sumime. She fell from the sky.

Over a few clicks away, Rita stood in preparation to reseal the Togabito. "By the power invested in me, I lay claim to your soul!" A hell gate opened in midair to swallow Sumime up and welcome her back to hell. Before leaving to continue cleanup, Rita looked down at where Isane, Naomi, and Kendra were. Her eyes seemed full of sorrow with slight jealousy. They were the eyes reflected of someone who was lonely. The closest things Rita had had to a friend all these years were Zuke and Unohana, the former of which was not capable of sapient speech and the latter she rarely saw. _I mustn't think about such things, _Rita thought to herself as she turned around, _I've lived my life in solitude for so many years for a reason. _She blinked slowly and gathered the energy to teleport away. _If only I had not been so foolish._

* * *

><p><strong>Eastern Seireitei<strong>

As he promised Kensei took the first blow against Zurik and charged at the fire manipulator with Tosen's sword, poised to attack. However, as he approached Zurik he lost visual of the individual and then suddenly was cut in the shoulder. He clutched the injury there was a searing pain seething through it. Kensei turned and saw Zurik behind him. _Did he…do that? Did he…know I was coming?_

In kitsune form Zurik was crouched down, scythe out having just been used to cut Kensei. His irises strained themselves and Zurik could see in the infinite darkness. Much like Sumime, Zurik too could see things for what they are. However, while Sumime's special eyes let her see through illusions and give her many more visual advantages, Zurik's eyes let him see through even the darkest shadows. While his hearing was still gone and everything was in black and gray monochrome like an old film, the horror of fire was anything, but vulnerable. As if that wasn't bad enough for his enemies, Zurik had another technique up his sleeve.

He pressed his palm to the ground and the reishi used to compose Tosen's Bankai flooded around his hand. _I see, it's as I believed, this Bankai that shrouds the area in infinite darkness does, in fact, use components of the darkness itself. _Zurik was, of course, referring to darkness as an element, one of the eight elements in the world in which he hailed from. The other seven elements were fire, water, wind, ice, earth, energy and light. While the Soul Reapers used these elements in their Zanpakuto on occasion it was rare for their weapons to be solely reliant on the element itself. Mostly the energy used to compose it became the element through a magical process like a pseudo elemental interface, but did not actually use the element itself. For example, Shakkaho and Raikoho could be just as effective against creatures of fire and lightning as they could creatures of water. However, there were such components within the elements that made them take their elemental forms and Zurik was about to pick apart those spiritual bonds and use them to his advantage. While Fire was Zurik's core element, darkness went hand in hand with the element when it came to his powers and with fire and darkness he was quite the potent being.

The next thing the combatants knew Tosen's Bankai began to destabilize as the reishi within it began to converge on Zurik's location. While not all of the Bankai was composed of dark energy, Zurik would only receive an enhancement from the dark particles and, of course, the rest of the particles were too seeped in the darkness to resist the magnetic pull Zurik was exuding.

"Is this really happening?" Hitsugaya questioned.

"Vi Britannia," Momo may not have been the coordinator, but that phrase spoken by anyone was good enough of an indication.

Zurik became shrouded in a prism of darkness. He emerged in a form he once took when he was alive and a form he hadn't been able to take since he was kicked out of his top spot in hell. He was overly muscular, stood four times Chad's size and girth and had horns that hooked around his mouth and a pair coming up over his head. His body was completely furry and his face was still foxlike, but he was now more like a very muscular, bipedal, kitsune demon than a sorcerer of the flame.

"Yes, I can feel my power returning." Zurik's voice had deepened due to the return of his full power. "Haha, you foolish Soul Reaper, your Bankai has allowed me to return to my true strength," Zurik turned his attention to Tosen. "Allow me to express my gratitude!" With a mighty fist faster than Allon when he had punched Momo, Zurik palmed Tosen into the ground, igniting his palm strike on fire.

"Tosen!" Kensei went to check up on him only for Zurik to unleash several whips of fire from within his fur and grapple Kensei towards him before punching the Visored in the back and into a building.

"C…Two?" Chad's mouth hung open. The interrogative tone was because he couldn't believe Zurik had just punched out Kensei.

"Vi," Momo gulped, "Britannia."

"Damn, this isn't good! Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" Hitsugaya declared and went to attack Zurik in close range. "Guncho Tsurara!"

The inside of Zurik's mouth lit aflame and he then belched out a continuous blast of fire which melted Hitsugaya's attack. Since Zurik was now introducing elementalism to the Soul Reaper world Hitsugaya was understandably confused when his attack was melted. True, the difference in reiatsu would've meant similar results, but not the instant melting of his attack. Hitsugaya would've been burned to cinders if Chad didn't get in the way and block with Brazo Derecho del Gigante. After successfully blocking Zurik's attack, Chad took action. Jumping in like a wrecking ball, Chad decked Zurik in the face and sent him sprawling onto the ground. Zurik was knocked down to the ground, but recovered quickly. He charged at Chad on all fours and leapt to attack him with his claws.

Chad countered. "El Directo!" Zurik was hit in the chest and sent flipping through the air. He performed a backflip and landed on his hind legs. Chad flew at him, but Zurik swatted him out of the air, or at least he tried. While Zurik succeeded in making contact with the half-Japanese teen, his palm simply impacted against Chad's right arm shield and he pushed Chad into the ground as the teen came to a hard landing on his legs, which should have broken the bones in them from the force of the impact, but Chad was sturdier than pykrete. Chad moved out from underneath Zurik's gigantic arm and launched another energy blast. From his arm Zurik created several flaming whips using the hairs on his body and attempted to bind Chad with them, but the whips were blasted apart by Chad's attack, still they served the purpose of stopping the strike. Chad went up to attack Zurik's face again, but Zurik clamped his mouth down over Chad's Brazo Izquierda del Diablo and then, like a dog's chew toy, threw him away using his mouth, sending Chad sprawling along the ground, his arm looking like a shark just took a huge chunk out of it.

Zurik went to make sure Chad was down for the count, but Hitsugaya suddenly charged in and attempted to strike up close again. "Hyoru Senbi!" the ice tail crackled and broke against Zurik's neck and a swift punch from the furry, demonic creature to Hitsugaya's torso left him broken and battered on the ground.

Zurik laughed as he spread his arms up over his head in elation. "Yes, this is so great. With my full power, I can easily return to being a part of the top one hundred. I will have my revenge for having it stripped from me so." He stopped laughing and dropped his arms down at his sides. "But first I have a job to take care of." He turned his attention to his enemies only to notice that one of them was missing.

"Mashiro Supa Doroppu Kikku!" With her mask on her face Mashiro dropped her feet into the side of Zurik's face and then began zipping around him like a gnat on steroids punching and kicking him rapidly, delivering blow after blow and hitting him several times harder than Chad had before, but giving Zurik no time to recover. After a thorough beating Mashiro stood in front of Zurik, on air, to taunt him. "If you give up now, I'll save you the humiliation of being further destroyed by me," Mashiro held up her index and middle finger in a 'V' formation.

"As if," Zurik growled and exhaled a stream of flame.

"Mashiro Suppa Cero!" Mashiro countered Zurik's attack and the blast overtook his flame and went into his mouth caused him to bleed from his jaw. Zurik roped Mashiro with a bunch of whips formed from his fur and then slammed her into the ground, but Mashiro's Visored powers allowed her to regenerate the damage. With Shunpo exceeding speeds of Mach 4, Mashiro turned sideways and landed her heels into Zurik's abodomen sending him crashing through several buildings and he landed against the walls of the inner Seireitei that was part of the partition that separated divisions 8, 9 and 10. "Ready to give up?" Mashiro asked.

"No," Zurik said and launched a gigantic fireball from his open palm at Mashiro who dodged and fired another Cero. Zurik dodged her strike, came at her and swung, but missed. Mashiro then retreated to Momo's location.

"I've got this okay," she told her, "Heal up the others while I take care of the big bad wolf…er fox…demon…thing…here." There was an awkward pause. "VI BRITANNIA!" Mashiro leapt back into the fray to continue fighting Zurik. As she neared him she grabbed her Zanpakuto. "Now to have some fun. You ready? Cause now you're about to be FUBAR! Chatter! Kyoki Risu!" **(Crazy Squirrel) **Mashiro's sword turned into a pair of nunchaku with blades exiting from the tips of the sticks looking like the front teeth of squirrels. With the speed of a spinning hurricance Mashiro spun one Nunchaku into Zurik's abdomen, but spun it to create a circular incision on his body. Zurik attempted to punch her, but Mashiro extended the chain on her other Nunchaku and wrapped it around his arm as she proceeded to flip him over onto his back before stomping on his chest and jumping up onto the roof above him. She looked down at him, weapons at her side. "Meep Meep!" She exclaimed and then tore off in one direction.

Angered by her obvious mockery, Zurik dashed towards Mashiro like a wild animal. He stampeded towards her on all fours and fired off blasts of flame towards her from his mouth, trying to catch her, but Mashiro kept dodging his shots. The heat of the attacks as they neared her alerted her to their presence before they got anywhere near her. Eventually Mashiro stopped running and turned to fight Zurik head on, leaping over his most recent fireball and dashed towards him to whip him in the face with her weapons, but as she neared, the image of Zurik shattered like a mirror.

"Huh?"

Zurik turned out to be now surrounding her and belched flame into her back, incinerating her body before Mashiro had time to dodge. Zurik knew Aizen had granted him that opening when Mashiro ran past him without attacking dead set on where he had been. Mashiro dropped onto the slanted roof and tumbled off of it. She was alive, but the burns to her back were so severe that she would not be getting up any time soon. With her down that only left Momo. Zurik promptly prowled towards her like a tiger stalking its prey. Momo was healing Chad and Tosen, but as Zurik approached he set off a net of Kido she had so precariously set up exactly as she had against Hallibel's fraccion. She substituted Shakkaho to replace Kukkaku's bombs this time and attempted to blow Zurik up, but her efforts were returned with a fireball to the face, knocking her away and into the tree and onto the ground. Zurik chuckled. "You have to be the weakest member of your team if a simple fireball could injure you that much. I'm going to enjoy eliminating you and your friends."

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"Shiro…chan?"

Hitsugaya, using his sealed blade attacked Zurik from the side, but his blade snapped off against Zurik's horn. Fiery whips from the side of Zurik's stomach lashed out and whapped Hitsugaya over and over again until he was ultimately knocked to the ground, injured far worse than anyone thus far. Momo got to her feet and thefirst thing she saw was Hitsugaya's broken body on the ground followed by Zurik getting up on his hind legs and skewering Hitsugaya with his nails.

Her eyes widened into sheer horror as she saw Hitsugaya lying on the ground, most likely dead.

Cold sweat dripped down Momo's forehead and her mouth dropped open. In sheer shock in horror she screamed at the top of her lungs. "SHIRO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Zurik laughed at his victory and the utter destruction he had wrought. He was about to crush Hitsugaya and finish him off when a reiatsu started skyrocketing. It was incredibly fierce and Zurik thought for a minute that a new challenger had come to the battlefield, but as he turned around he saw naught, but Momo standing erect with her head cast down.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Momo spoke so softly that Zurik almost didn't hear her. "I've known Shiro-chan almost my entire life in the Soul Society." She stared Zurik in the face with a stare so enraged that it surpassed any look even Ichigo was capable of. If looks could kill, Zurik would've exploded. Momo began to get snappy, "Rita-san said that we had to weaken you so that you could be returned to hell, but I'm not going to allow that." Tears streaked down her face, "For what you did to Shiro-chan," she took a deep breath and screeched with all her might. "I WILL CRUSH YOU UNTIL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT! TO-BI-U-MEEEEEEEE!" In frenzied anger past the point of reason the fifth division vice-captain blasted Zurik with a fireball, but it was wholly ineffective. "Hado 63: Raikoho!" Again no effect. Momo only had one tactic left, but the last time she used it, it proved ineffective even against a Shikai user. True, Susanna had twice as much experience as her, but Momo thought her power should've overpowered her. Tobiume explained to her that because Momo's Bankai was not combat ready and only just obtained it did not grant her any increase to her defense so her powerful reiatsu was only exuded in her attacks. She had had 9 months to practice and she had to try. Hitsugaya's life and her revenge depended on it. "BANKAI!" She screeched. While Momo's Bankai had not changed form, she had grown accustomed to using it and now could fight effectively with it. "YUDIANA TOBIUME KOKEN!"

"Oh, what's this, a Bankai? I was unaware they were such a commonplace thing nowadays." Zurik knew of Soul Reapers. His knowledge was very extensive, even though he had been confined to hell for so long.

Momo didn't answer him. "HANA-EN!" **(Blossom Flame) **Tracing a peach blossom in midair with her sword Momo then thrust her palm forward and forced the blast forward with intense force at Zurik who just swatted it and it disintegrated.

"Fool! Don't you get it yet?" Zurik blasted a fireball from his mouth forcing Momo to grab Hitsugaya and get out of the way. She then turned to face Zurik again. "I am immune to fire and all fire based attacks. Your attacks are wholly ineffective."

Momo did nothing except scowl and thrust her sword into the ground. In the next moment Zurik's body felt extremely heavy, forcing him onto all fours. With Tobiume's Bankai Momo had the ability to manipulate gravity in a controlled space. Momo then charged at Zurik and began cutting him across the face repeatedly as he found it hard to resist her blows. The cuts were shallow given the difference in reiatsu, even with the anti-stone power up, and Momo's rage blinded her to the fact that Zurik was slowly opening his mouth. When he got it open he fired a blast of flame at Momo and sent her flying back along the ground in a bloody mess, her Shihakusho torn open and the entire front of her body burned up. Momo stood up erect uncaring that she was exposed; she was too pissed off and her rage made her blind to all else. Her blade was still in hand and as long as that held true she could still fight. She looked to her right to see Hitsugaya barely conscious and barely alive and then scowled at Zurik, her reiatsu flaring even higher than before.

_I must use my full power, _Momo decided. She extended her arm. "Hado 73: Soren Sokatsui!" Momo was anticipating that Zurik was attempting to blast her again as she stood in thought so her kido was to not inflict more damage so much as it was to buy her a few more seconds. She took to the skies as she spiraled upwards into the air, arms spread out.

She stood on air and Momo's reiatsu flared and she held her hand up above her head and a ring of light appeared over her before she grabbed it and pulled it down over her illuminating her body and enveloping her chest in a cottony, peach colored short shirt and did the same to her hakama, but made it a short skirt. She wore open toe gilded boots like the ancient Greek God Hermes. The shichishito she wielded condensed into a simple long guardless sword of pure solar energy. Momo's eyes glowed with bright light, blinding her irises with pure energy, making one wonder how it was she could possibly see. Small feathery white wings of pure energy appeared at her back. Their glow made Zurik hiss and retreat from Momo as she became bathed in the holy glow of the sun.

Or rather, this was transformation Momo was supposed to take. In her dark, blind rage, the transformation was altered slightly. Momo's body was enveloped in a light, but rather than being white, the light was shiny, jet black. Momo's was dressed in a leather, plum colored short along with black shorts with a chain belt and knee high, leather, high heeled boots. Momo's weapon was not a blade, but rather a glowing black and gold, double-edged scythe, which she held in the center. Momo's eyes glowed with a blood red crimson stare of vengeance. Instead of white feathery wings, Momo had black bat-like ones. Had she been in her angelic form she would've just as easily been able to defeat Zurik with her holy light, which acted as repellent to a dark creature such as Zurik, but Momo did not have complete control over her Bankai and her raw anger had let it slip into something far more dangerous both to herself and to others. A segmented, rocky, demonic tail, held together by fragments of Momo's reiatsu, red in color, much like Renji's Hihio Zabimaru, exited from behind Momo and atop her head was a small hairband with glowing red horns matching the color of her glowing eyes.

"You don't believe what all of the signs say," Momo spoke as though in a trance as she spoke in a rhythmic tone, "I don't believe in Judgment Day, but you won't be leaving here unharmed." Momo held her double-bladed scythe up above her head and spun it, suddenly creating a bunch of storm clouds high above her head as the weapon glowed with an eerie gold light. "Sakujo." **(Elimination) **From beneath the ground a canyon rose up and exploded with golden lightning, electrocuting Zurik. "I hope that hurts." The electrocution continued as Momo continued to spin her weapon.

Tobiume kept up the words Momo had been rhythmically speaking earlier. All the while the electrocution continued. _**I'm killing them all. I put my soul on the line**_

"I purify sins that I committed in life. I'll follow them all and I'll be bringing them down," Momo chanted with her Zanpakuto.

_**Where they go, I'm right behind**_

"There's nowhere to go, your head is now mine. There is no hope you're completely out of time," Momo changed the words. "So where will go as I murder your soul?"

Zurik could do nothing except continued to be electrocuted by Momo. Her reiatsu was out of control, guided by anger and vengeance. Her Bankai had been taken on the protector destiny, but her fury had added vengeance to it and for a Bankai not yet perfected that was only asking for trouble.

"What's the matter? Should I turn up the voltage?" Momo increased the strength by which the lightning cracked and loud thunder boomed across the sky. "This is retribution, guided vengeance. I will kill you! Reap you! DIE!" Momo ceased the electrocution and dashed towards Zurik across the air. She then telekinetically let loose her weapon used it to carve up Zurik's already thoroughly zapped, crispy body. "You killed Shiro-chan! This is what you get!" Momo's eyes stopped glowing and she simply began enjoying ripping Zurik apart as she laughed like a sadist, enjoying ripping the monster apart, not realizing that her unstable reiatsu was finally starting to take its toll and her power was diminishing little by little. She finally recognized it when her scythe shattered as she tried to attack Zurik for what would be the 47th time. She had counted. She wanted to make sure she knew every detail of how she eliminated the killer of her closest companion…no Hitsugaya was more than that to her.

Despite Momo's weakening state, Zurik had been so thoroughly punished that he reverted to his original form. Momo, exiting Bankai as she ran towards her enemy, ignoring the fact as she did so, held Zurik up and slammed him up against the wall. "Bakudo 30: Shitotsu Sansen!" Zurik was pinned against the wall and Momo crucified him with her sealed Zanpakuto. Zurik's eye rolled around his head. To anyone it would be obvious that Momo was fighting an opponent that couldn't even fight back, something unbecoming of even her sensei, Lelouch, not that she cared or knew.

Lelouch, even in life, committed acts of forcing others to kill others or themselves, deceived countless people and even murdered children. If that Lelouch were alongside Momo he would encourage her to finish the job, but Lelouch had changed in his time in the Soul Society, if he saw Momo now he'd ask her to stop, but he wouldn't have been heard even if he had been. Momo was too far gone, her mind was made up.

No weapon on hand, and refusing to remove her sword, Momo resorted to simply punching Zurik. She sobbed as she did so. Her fury was gone and she was now crossing into grief. "You bastard!" she exclaimed. "Why did you do that?" She annotated each declaration with a punch. "Shiro-chan was everything to me!" She closed her eyes and continued her assault. "He was my captain! My greatest friend!" She opened her eyes and reared her arm back. "I loved him you son of a bitch!" She punched Zurik in the cheek so hard with his head turned to the side, sagging, that she shattered his jaw. Momo dropped to her knees, too tired to continue standing. "I want Shiro-chan. GIVE HIM BACK!" She howled. Momo bowed her head to the floor and sobbed into the dirt. "Give him back." She cried and she cried as she sounded like a wounded animal pleading for its life, but she was pleading for the life of another. _It's not fair, Shiro-chan, you big baka. Why did you do that?_ Momo let out a loud howl.

A glow in front of her alerted her to pick her head up and Zurik was gone and a blood covered Tobiume clattered to the ground. Momo lifted her body up to sit on her knees and looked behind her. Rita was standing nearby having resealed him. Momo ran towards her and punched her chest, doing nothing given the difference in reiatsu. "Momo…I…"

"Why did you show up now?" Momo sobbed slamming her fist against Rita's chest. "Shiro-chan's dead. If you had fought this wouldn't have happened. Your own selfish pride killed the captain I truly loved. That's not fair!"

Rita didn't know what to do. Comforting Momo might only make the situation worse. Apologies would be meaningless. She knew that Momo was right.

"Give him back!" Momo pounded on Rita's chest again. "Give Shiro-chan back!"

"I never knew that's how you felt, but I'm glad." Momo perked up immediately and whirled around. Hitsugaya was standing behind her and he was mostly unharmed. Momo shook her head. "N-no…th-this has to be some kind of trick." She looked at Rita.

Rita shrugged, "Uh…vi Britannia?"

Momo looked at Hitsugaya, sputtering, trying to figure out the proper wording, but Hitsugaya stopped her by speaking.

"I'm sorry for making you go through that, but there was no other way."

"What do you mean?" Momo asked.

"We were fighting a losing battle so…I deceived you Momo. I used my Bankai's ice clone to create a sealed version of myself and send you into rage. I had a feeling that our key to victory would be your Bankai. Zurik was pulling elemental energy into the fight, making my abilities useless." He looked to the side and scratched his hair. "I probably should've stepped in sooner, but I was healing the others. I'm sorry for making you believe I was dead Momo. Can you ever forgive me?"

Hitsugaya soon found Momo with her arm around him, holding him to her. "Of course I can. You're alive, that's all that matters."

"Now, don't you think you have something to say to Rita?" Hitsugaya asked her.

Momo turned around and opened her mouth, but Rita held up her hand. "No, don't, it's okay. You don't have to say it. If not for this deception you would've been right so there's no need for you to apologize. I shouldn't be using all of you like this, but there is a reason that I must, please understand."

"Rita-san."

"I must go," The squirrely woman turned around and walked away, preparing to head for the next location, "Till next we meet." She vanished with the use of teleportation. The wind blew across the war torn battlefield. The calm breeze was a sign of the serenity to come after the storm currently raging.

**End of Chapter 128**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Naomi and Momo got some mad skills! This is a perfect example why you don't piss off the shy, weak looking fighters, they tend to bite back horribly. Oh come on, you didn't really think I would kill off Hitsugaya did you? Okay I would have, but I couldn't think of a way to end the scene with him dead and like the way it was written, but then I remembered his ice clone and remembered he hadn't used it so that's what I did. And to note, in canon, Hitsugaya would never pull a deception like that. His years on the phantoms, however few they were, and years of knowing Lelouch have helped him understand that sometimes deception is necessary. Well not much else for me to say here. Onto the next battles).**


	129. Kyoraku, King of Games

**(A/N: This is the second chapter of the rapid fire fighting. You may read the chapters in any order starting with chapter 128. In fact, you can read the fights within those chapters in any order just so you leave the ending of the last fight for last, or at least understand that the last fight ended last. However, all the fights are going on simultaneously. Oh and Pinkie Pie can't be here cause she's rehearsing for my Xover involving her, her friends, and Pokemon. No, I am not joking. Look on my profile and see. The fights to be found in this chapter are: Vs Treva and Vs Orin).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

**The Department of Research and Development, Eastern borders**

"Shinku Pimarai Kemuriakuma," Treva's clones all now carried an ever familiar, to Yuna and Mari at least, black jagged sword with a skull guard. A crimson gauntlet formed itself along Treva's free arm with ducts running along it in pairs. Spikes launched up along the shoulder end of the gauntlet. And then there was the silver trench coat that attached itself to Treva on a chain that wrapped around his sword arm and locked into his gauntlet arm. It also connected at the neckline like Lelouch's Shikai.

"Careful everyone! This is the weapon that caused my death all those years ago," Yuna told her comrades.

"You're lucky then that I'm here," Mari said with a slight smile. However, before she could explain her reasoning, Treva's clones struck forward at the group.

"That's not going to work! Bankai! Yogo Keikai no Chujitsuna Kishi!" With her bright light Yuna dispersed the smoke caused by Treva's Bankai and kept him from using any of his smoke clones. Treva's Bankai became weakened by bright, artificial light. It made it impossible for him to create the fog necessary for his clones.

"Your sword is very irritating Yuna-chan, like an itch I just can't scratch. I'll go for you first!" Treva launched at Yuna, but his blade was blocked by a polished shield.

"I won't let you lay a finger on her," Mari scowled.

"So the rumors about you two were true were they? I must say that's quite a surprise. Now I can understand why you broke poor Aizen's heart," Treva said, his blade pressing into Mari's shield.

"I may have broken his heart, but you're the one who crafted him into a monster," Mari retorted and decked Treva clean in the face. Yuna noticed that Treva, though he had the opportunity to disperse his face into smoke, did not and stumbled back. "Yuna, here's something you didn't know about Hoshima's Bankai that would've aided you last time: he can't transform his blade into smoke and when his blade is locked against something tangible that's not a part of his body none of his smoke induced powers will work." Mari tore off her cloak.

Treva glared. That bit of information should have been his edge in combat and Mari just gave it away.

"Hoshima, I don't know what your aim is with Aizen, but don't you see your little experiment has gone too far?" Mari asked.

"Experiment?" Gin's interest peaked.

Treva chuckled under his breath, "I suppose there's no harm in reminiscing a little." Treva put his blade on his shoulder. "It's as Akari-san says, when Aizen came under my care he was a broken individual. Akari-san broke his heart and she had taken a liking to Yuna-chan who had only recently come into her life. You sent Aizen to me as a seventh seat. I could see the great potential in him, potential you squandered. Aizen was always destined for greatness. I could see it in his very soul and from his records. Like me, Aizen loathed the world and how we, the strong, were feared by the weak. I taught him that the strong should be the ones to rule." Treva extended his arm out to the others. "Those who distrust those with power are simply jealous because they do not have power. It is those with power who should live. The weak will die. Soul Society will become a paradise for the strong and we will usher in a new era together. Don't you see what Lelouch is doing? The Soul Society is over populating because living conditions are improving and nothing is being done about the balance to the number of souls."

"Living conditions can only get people so far. Lelouch has calculated this on his own, the balance will never be upset," Yuna scowled.

"And you're wrong Hoshima. People do not fear the strong. I would know." She glanced at Yuna before glancing back at Hoshima. "Sometimes people revere the strong, aiming to be like them. If you can't see that the strong and the weak are two sides of the same coin you should never have become a captain."

"Oh, Akari-san, Akari-san, Akari-san," Treva shook his head, "We are captains because we are strong. We aren't protectors, we're warriors. We have our power so we can fight not so we can protect the weak. We have it to eliminate the weak that would rebel against us for being strong."

"That's not true at all," Susanna rebuked, "Captains protect those beneath them. They lead the weak into battle trusting them to fight for them and the weak follow them because they trust those that are stronger than them."

"Wrong, the strong send the weak out to off them to make room, hoping new strong souls will come in their place. The weak fight because they fear what the strong will do if they disobey. We call this discipline."

"Yeah, sorry, not buying it," Gin spoke up, "Dat ain't absolute and you've got some messed up logic dere Hoshima-san. Also you don't know squat bout da monster you created," Gin's smile faded and part of his accent did do, "I followed Aizen for over a century. He's committed acts that even I thought crossed a few lines." Gin's eyes opened and he dropped the accent entirely. "Is that the kind of 'proper god' you mentioned earlier?"

"Of course," Treva smirked, "With revolution there is sacrifice and one must not be afraid to go the extra mile to get what they require. I've been around Aizen for much longer than you Ichimaru. Do not begin to think you know him like I do."

Gin's accent, smile and squinted eyes resumed. "I think yer da one dat needs dere eyes checked, not me. Once Aizen has established his new age he's not going to let very many people poison his perfect world. Dat includes you."

Hoshima chuckled. "Please, Aizen wouldn't sacrifice me unless I fell in battle. I created him."

"Dat what you believe? Aizen don't care bout no one, but himself. Only truly perfect, powerful beings belong in his utopia. I've heard him before Hoshima-san. He called you obsolete."

"That's a lie!" Treva shouted.

"Got any proof I am?" Gin's smiled increased. In rage Treva flew off the handle to fly straight at Gin. "Shoot to kill, Shinso." Gin's blade fired forward at Treva. He had time to react only for Gin to carefully and precariously slide Shinso along the ridge of Treva's sword and plunge Shinso into the man's gut and out the other end. Treva coughed up blood and Gin retracted his sword.

"That was…just your Shikai…how…"

"You didn't think Rita-san just helped by reviving Akari-chan didja? Nah, she gave us all part of her special power. So even in Shikai I've got enough reiatsu ta damage you. I wasn't Aizen's right hand fer no reason Hoshima-san. I was chosen because I was strong: child prodigy of a century ago. I used ta be a captain or did Aizen not tell ya dat part?" Treva scowled and snarled. "I'll take dat as a yes. He's all yours Akari-chan."

"Please, I'm not finished quite yet!" Treva increased his reiatsu to its full extent lessen the bleeding. He charged at Gin with a burst of Shunpo and made to attack him from behind. Gin was gone before Treva could strike. Mari then attacked with her shield at Treva's hip, but his body transformed into smoke and he brushed past her to back stab her. Yuna protected her captain with her blade.

"Kessho Hari!" Susanna's blast went rocketing towards Hoshima, but he removed his blade from Yuna's only for her to grab it with her bare hands and cut her skin just so he couldn't escape Susanna's blast as it smacked him in the shoulder. As he stumbled to the side and Mari healed Yuna's hand, Hoshima stood with both hands on his blade and prepared to strike again only to notice that Rangiku's Shikai had surrounded him and part of it was gripping his blade like a taut rope.

With a snarl he let go of his blade with his gaunleted hand and fired forward a kido. "Hado 33: Sokatsui!" He blasted the ash apart only to find a massive white energy arc slam into him and blast him into the wall. Yuna had hit him with her signature attack: Taiyoga Seijo-ki.

Treva got onto his feet, removed from disorientation only for Mari to toss her shield at him, but it impacted on the wall behind him as he faded into smoke and reappeared elsewhere. He then began using bursts of Shunpo to confuse the others. Without a way to lock in on his location they couldn't mount a proper strike.

"Hey is it just me or has no one heard from our team coordinator?" Gin asked.

And that's when the group realized that Ashido had been rather silent the entire battle. Of course, they hadn't seen anything that required them to use their communications, but Ashido hadn't said a single thing, though he was cloaked by Kyokko.

It was when Treva stopped bursting his Shunpo and made to attack Susanna from behind that a swift speedy strike crossed by his back and Ashido broke the kido cast upon him. Treva, having not sensed the attack didn't prepare a countermeasure.

"Ashido," Mari was surprised he dispelled Susanna's Kyokko and couldn't understand why. She then saw that Ashido had his blade drawn and there appeared to be some form of orange rope connected to it. In the next instant, Ashido snapped his fingers. Instantly an incredibly intricate set up of Hado 12: Fushibi appeared around the combatants and Treva was connected to it in several different places, including his blade. Since Kido was energy and not matter it did not countermand Treva's ability to disappear. However, there was still a problem with the intricate set up. It was far too complex to have been carried out alone.

Ashido looked at Mari. "Taicho, I'd use that shield wall of yours right about now if I were you, vi Britannia," Ashido told her.

Mari acknowledged Ashido's command, "Tate Kabe! Everyone get down!" Mari exclaimed and the others huddled around her under her shield as she held it over her head to protect everyone.

"H-how…"

Treva looked at Ashido who didn't answer him. Instead he put his hand to his ear. "Noble Wolf to Mad Bomber, let's see some fireworks."

"_You got it." _The radioized response communicated back.

Ashido put a hand on his blade to activate the catalyst to the strike. "Hado 31: Shakkaho!"

Using Shunpo, Ashido reached high ground as he watched the battlefield go up in flames from the massive explosion. Akari and the others couldn't escape outside it, but they could bunker down as best they could within it. Ashido figured his former captain's Tate Kabe and reiatsu would be sufficient to shield the rest of their allies from most of the blast, but that remained to be seen. During the entire fight, dialogue and exchange, Ashido had received word from Kukaku that the Department of Research and Development had been reacquired. From this, the team had access to high grade explosives and together, without Ashido's group's knowledge, Nemu, Kukaku, Kiyone and Ashido had set up the most complex Fushibi spell the Gotei would ever see.

From the lab, Kukaku watched things go up in smoke and wiped a tear from her eye with her pinky. "It's so beautiful."

Back on the battlefield the explosion died down and Ashido returned to where he could sense the spirit energy of Mari and the others. The shield wall came through. Susanna and Rangiku suffered some minor burns and scrapes and everyone except for Mari had damage to their outfit, but other than that the group seemed fine.

"Nicely done, Ashido," Mari complimented him. She looked around. "I'd like to see Hoshima try come out of that one."

"I'm happy to oblige!" A blade went sailing through the air and struck into Gin through his abdomen and Ashido was suddenly stabbed through the back.

"Yuna! Your Bankai! Quickly!" Mari shouted at her.

Yuna illuminated the entire area, but just before she could finish Treva's smoky appearance stabbed her right in the chest between her breasts. Angered, Mari pushed down on his blade with her left arm and cracked him one across the face with her fist.

"Gin!" Rangiku ran over to him and knelt down at his side as the blade that had struck him belonged to a smoke clone that had been faded from Yuna illuminating the area.

Treva laughed at Mari's anger. "What's the matter Akari-san?"

"Hoshima, this is between you and me, leave the others alone!" Mari exploded with rage.

"And this is why you and I never got along Akari-san. You're actually under the illusion that you can be friends with those significantly weaker than you," Treva mocked her.

Mari clenched her fist and scowled at Treva. Bitingly she then said, "Rangiku, Susanna, I want you both to get the others into the research bureau. I assume the department has some sort of high tech restoration chambers surpassing the abilities of healing Kido?"

"Y-yes, but…"

Rangiku began only to be cut off by Mari. "Stabilize the others and take them inside. I'm going to fight Treva alone."

Yuna gasped at hearing this only to harshly cough up blood. Mari knew she wanted to speak with her. Keeping her eye trained on Treva, Mari knelt down at Yuna's side. She brushed her hair away from her eye and looked at her with a loving smile. "I won't leave you alone this time Yuna. I will return and you will get to see me again. I promise that this time you will have a chance to say goodbye." Since turning Yuna over was dangerous in her condition Mari kissed the side of Yuna's head and then affectionately rubbed her shoulder. "Though I've not been around like I promised, I have been watching over you thanks to Rita. I'm very proud of what you have accomplished in both your lifetimes as a Soul Reaper, Yuna. I'm very grateful for all you've done in my honor. Now it's my turn to repay you." She then turned around.

Yuna watched her walk away, a tear in her eye. She reached out towards Mari, gagging on blood and tears. _Do not say your proud of me…do not say you're grateful. I know that look…that was the look you gave me that awful day. Mari-sama…I don't want to say goodbye. _Both of Yuna's eyes welled up with tears she choked on her own blood only for Susanna to begin healing her.

"Calm down taicho, it's going to be okay. Just relax."

"Hoshima," Mari said to him, "Let's move to another location. This started with us and it should end as such. I don't want any more of my comrades injured or their lives taken."

"Pick your poison," Treva told her with a smug smirk.

"Sokyoku Hill," Mari replied. They both took off and landed atop the fateful hill still war torn by Ichigo's battle with Stefan.

"Any particular reason you chose this as our location?"

"Sokyoku Hill is where public executions took place until before the Sokyoku was destroyed, or so I heard from Rita. I always wanted there to come a time when it would be your body hoisted up into the air only to be burned to a crisp."

"So you intend to make this place my burial ground. How fitting, though as a Togabito I'll just respawn."

"Back in hell where you belong if Rita has anything to say about it," Mari told him. "Still, whether or not you'll actually 'die' or not is unimportant. This is where I intend to defeat you and you can be sure that you will breathe your last breath outside of hell on this hill."

"Bring it on," Treva taunted. Mari started by applying her helmet to her body, having not been using it all this time and then charged at Treva to crack him one in the face, but he dispersed into smoke and surrounded Mari with an uncountable number of smoke clones. Mari tossed her shield out in an arc, destroying all of the offending clones as they dispersed into smoke and then backflipped to grab her shield. She added a little more push to her jump and kept her legs extended while holding her arms out at her sides, noticing as Treva came into to strike her from behind only to grab her shield and drop to the ground as Treva turned around to face her and strike his blade into her shield. Both threw a punch at the other and their knuckles locked together, crossed over their weapons.

"Takes you back, doesn't it?" Mari asked.

She and Treva drew away, taking their neutral stances: Treva with his blade on his shoulder and Mari turned to the side, shield out in front of her. "Yes, the last time we fought like this was for the entertainment of our squads. We nearly destroyed the streets we fought on."

"That was before I knew you were sick in the head."

"And before I knew you were a loyal dog to Yamamoto."

Scowls emitted from each combatant and the battle resumed. Treva ran forward to attack, but Mari threw her shield at blinding speeds and it buzzed along the ground, spiraling towards Treva, defying physics as though the shield and Mari were connected in some way. Treva was pushed back as the shield impacted on his blade and Mari got right behind him with Kido. "Hado 88: Hiryugekizoku Shintenraiho!" She blasted Treva right in the back and blasted him forward. Since Treva couldn't move aside because of the wind pressure and couldn't turn his entire body into smoke at once unless he was using it to move away the blast would hit him somewhere and Treva fell forward into the dirt, only to get up and fire his own Kido at Mari.

"Hado 63: Raikoho!"

With her superior speed and agile form, Mari dodged to the side and dashed to pick up her shield. She moved so quickly Treva didn't even get a chance to take a strike at her as she went by him, only getting blown back by the force of wind she exuded as she passed by. Mari turned on her heels and prepared to face Treva again.

"What the hell happened to you?" He shouted at Mari. "This isn't like your Bankai at all!"

"Because it's not," Mari stated, "I spent so long under Rita's care, my soul in bondage, that my Zanpakuto could no longer sustain its essence and so, when I was released, it combined with me. In other words, Kokikoken and I are one." Treva's eyes widened at this declaration. Mari almost seemed to understand what he was thinking. "No, Rita does not have that kind of power freely. The power she used to make me what I am is a power given to her by the Soul King." Treva was now even more confused. "Yes Hoshima, the very being which you fight against, holds the very secret you seek. Now do you and Aizen realize the futility of your efforts?"

"Aha," Treva laughed and then threw his head back and laughed, "Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" Treva shook his head and looked at Mari. "You believe that this is news to us? That Aizen and I don't already know this? We've known that he who controls the throne controls everything. Never did I imagine though that the Soul King's power could be put into practice like this. This is simply marvelous Akari-san. Our goals now just have so much more meaning."

"It's true then, you really are mad with power. You really aim for Aizen to take the Soul King's place and reshape the world. Both of you are crazy," Mari told him.

"I told you before Akari-san," Treva said with a smirk, getting his jitteriness down, "You all are going to witness the birth of a proper god. Aizen will change the world and I will see to it that he accomplishes his goals. It's not I who should turn, but you my dear Akari-san." Treva extended his arms to Mari. "I'm sure Aizen would readily forgive you for breaking his heart. Perhaps we can even change you to accept our type."

Mari flashed a sly smile, "Sorry, but even if I was into men, you two are not my type. If I was going to turn heterosexual for anyone…it'd probably be Lelouch or maybe Ashido."

Treva dropped his amusement completely. "I'm going to enjoy beating you down until there is nothing left."

"You're welcome to try. It's useless though. I've always been stronger than you Hoshima. Things are just that simple. Observe," Mari placed her shield along her back and crossed her arms over her body so that her hands touched her shoulders. She appeared to gathering mana around her and her reiatsu was increasing. Translucent, white, angelic wings began forming along her back. Mari's eyes opened to reveal that they were glowing white and then a sphere of dense reiatsu swarmed around her, twisting the dimensions of space before the space time continuum exploded with energy behind Mari, twisting the visible light around Mari, distorting a small portion of space to make things look like a portion of space had been grabbed and twisted sideways. It corrected itself moments later. Besides the wings and increase in reiatsu no changes had become of Mari.

"You think you can beat me just because you have a special form?" Treva held his fingertips up by his face. "Well check this out." Mari watched as Treva created a Visored Mask over his face. The mask was rectangular and had two slanted eyeholes and two horns sticking straight up above into the air.

"Hollowfication? Has your desire to power really led you to go so far?" Mari asked.

"It was necessary. I was falling behind in ranks in hell. I had to do something to become useful to my mentee. I refuse to become weak and this was a way for me to become strong," Treva said and sealed his Bankai, "And so is this." Treva held his sword upside down. "Haunt, Fantasma!" **(Ghost)** A hole opened up in Treva's chest and a white cape with pointed edges draped around him. He wielded no weapon, much like Mari, but on his arms he now wore hollow bone gloves that extended into sharp claws. Treva pushed aside his cape, revealing that his limbs were now wispy, violet energy, except for his hands. His torso was crimson and muscular with the hollow hole in the center. "Ready?" Treva stood idly while his gauntleted arms detached themselves from his wisps and attacked Mari like jet propelled rockets. With a glazed look, Mari shattered them with a chop each from her gauntlets. "What?"

"Vanguard caused my ultimate demise. You are much weaker than he is. Do you really think you would ever be able to hold a candle to me?" Mari asked.

The bone over Treva's mask by his mouth cracked open, allowing Treva to speak, "Why are you so strong? You congregate with the weak! You trust the weak! You denounce my beliefs! You do not believe in the world Aizen and I have envisioned! How can you be this powerful? You do everything that should make you weak!"

"Because you've been wrong all this time Treva," Mari said charging energy in her hands as she held them out in front of her. "I suppose you never would know this, but when one obtains their Bankai they shape their destiny from that point forward. People like Head Captain Yamamoto build their Bankais on leadership. People like Rita build their Bankais on specialization. People like you and Aizen build your Bankais around your inane visions. And then there are people like me and people like the substitute Soul Reaper, Kurosaki Ichigo. That kid and I understand the true source of ultimate power." Lightning sparked in Mari's hands. "We undertake the destiny that optimizes our abilities and makes us stronger than those with our potential when we are first learning the ropes. We are protectors," Mari turned her body to the side, "And that is why, though you and I have always been on the same base level, I will always be stronger than you." Mari finished charging her attack. "Kami Raiden."

Faster than Treva could react a bright flash of blue lightning shot forward and blasted through his cape and his him just underneath his hollow hole and then electrocuted him as Mari concentrated her energy into the lightning as it hit him, sending hundreds of thousands of volts through his body until Treva collapsed on the ground. Mari released her energy and her helmet faded away as did her armor, leaving the herald of the Warden of Hell in a plain black cotton t-shirt and sweat pants with no shoes. She was wearing nothing on her arms. Mari's chocolate brown hair cascaded down behind her and she stood with only 30% of her energy reserves.

"That…seemed like overkill," Mari heard a voice from behind her. She turned to see Rita.

"It was necessary," Mari said looking at Hoshima's electrocuted fallen form on the ground.

"You could've saved that for Aizen," Rita said.

"Lelouch will take care of Aizen. He seemed to have a plan. Besides, I'm on borrowed time anyway," Mari put a hand on her hip.

"I see, so this was all about Treva. You never intended to fight Aizen yourself," Rita stated as she walked past Mari.

"Aizen may be the true problem, but the blade that severs his head from his shoulders should not be mine. Besides, fate changed hands to Aizen and Lelouch after Hoshima and I left the picture. Just as things started with Hoshima and me, and extended to those two, it should end with Aizen and Lelouch as well."

"I see, so that is how you feel," Rita went over to lay claim to Hoshima. "By the power invested in me, I lay claim to your soul!" Rita claimed the traitorous captain. She then looked at Mari. "Do you want to go back the moment this is over?"

Mari shook her head. "I promised Yuna I would let her say goodbye. When she has recovered and we have said our farewells, only then will I return."

"I understand," Rita told her. "Yuna means a lot to you."

Mari smiled like a mother proud of their child, though Yuna was so much more to her, "I remember how she looked at me when I saved her village. She looked at me with those endearing red eyes of hers with the biggest smile on her face. She was so enthusiastic, nearly followed me to the Seireitei. She was so happy when I asked her to be in my squad," Mari looked up at the sky with a wide smile as the sun glossed over her eyes.

"You're going to miss her, aren't you?"

Mari nodded and began to walk towards Rita. "I will," she put a hand on her chest, "Yuna is the only person I ever truly loved."

Love. It was a concept Rita had not experienced, but understood well. A pinch of sadness tugged at her heart at noticing this fact, but she shook her head to remove it from her thoughts and prepared to head out. "I have other matters to attend to at the moment as you're no doubt aware. In fact, while I'm doing that, there is a matter of which I require your assistance for. Lelouch asked me to do it, but if I tell you what it is and how to do it, it will save us time and that is very precious to us with what your trusted successor has planned."

"Just tell me what I need to do," Mari said.

Rita cracked a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Southern Seireitei<strong>

Darkness. A large nothing, a perfectly blind void. Disoriented, Orin looked around. Where was he? What strange realm was this; where had the captain taken him? This was unlike any bankai he had even heard of. He had faced few of them in his time; when he had been sent to hell for his sins, so many years ago, bankai was a novelty. He was not entirely a stranger to its mysteries, but the few he had seen were invariable direct, their purpose obvious and vicious. This was unlike anything he had imagined.

Blinking, he peered into the void. It was not as dark as he first thought- there were shadows here and there, varying degrees of dark. And where there were shadows, there would be light.  
>Suddenly finding himself illuminated, he saw, in a single beam of light, the form of his enemy. Kyoraku Shunsui stood there, his face solemn and cool. Raising his sword, Orin took a step forward-<p>

"Be very careful." Shunsui warned, and suddenly Orin felt cold steel pressed against his jugular. "She will punish you if you make a rash move, and she will punish me if I fail to give you the full set of rules.

"She?" Orin said, perplexed.

"Katen Kyokotsu." Suddenly, the darkness receded a bit more, and Orin could see the ground on which they stood. It appeared to be a massive roulette wheel, both of them standing on a number each, some fifteen meter apart. Looking down, he saw "15" stylishly written beneath his feet.  
>"I'm sorry about the darkness," Shunsui said, "but Katen Kyokotsu has a strong sense of theatricals sometimes."<p>

"What happened?" Orin demanded. "What is this realm of shadows? Did I die?"

"I am afraid this isn't the shadow realm, my good fellow." Shunsui let out a slight smile. "This is my bankai, Jaaku Sharin. All who enter must play a game, with their health and ultimately their life as the stakes."

"...are you quite _serious_?" Orin said. "Is this some sort of sick joke?"

"Sometimes I wish it was," Shunsui sighed. "Then again, it's very efficient. Now, let me explain the rules."

"This is absurd!" Orin roared. "I have trained for century upon century, honing my skill- and in this assault on the soul society, this is my lot? Some child's game!" Stepping off the wheel, sword raised high, Orin made to charge. "I will-"  
>His words were cut short, as a blade cut through the sinews of his knee. Letting out a grunt of displeasure, Orin sunk to one knee.<p>

"As I was about to explain, Katen Kyokotsu has a few rules. Breaking a rule means one penalty."

"What-"

"You moved out of place without permission, and that's what earned you that penalty. She will punish me equally if I fail- so just play the game, and you may win."

"...so what are the rules, then?" Orin struggled to stand up, holding his wounded knee.

"For now, just do as she says. That's probably the most important rule." Shunsui put his foot down, and the wheel began to spin. For a minute or so it kept going, until it finally stopped at 32.

"Cards, I see." A pedestal rose from out of nowhere, and a large, flat stone table folded out from it. The blatant violation of the laws of physics did not concern Orin so much as the fact that... they were expected to play cards of one kind or another.

"What is this?"

"A card game." Shunsui said. "It's not difficult. Basically, I draw five cards, and combine the numbers on them to create a series. For instance, two, four, six, eight would be a series, or eighteen, thirty-six, fifty-four. It's a combination of math, drawing from the right pile of cards-" three piles of cards manifested themselves on the table, "-and a bit of luck. It's not hard to catch on- I learned it in an hour back when I was a lad."

Looking at the table in disbelief, Orin gaped. "We're going to settle this fight, this epic conclusion of all that is valour and swordsmanship, with a _children's card game_?"

"Yes, it is ridiculous, isn't it?" Shunsui shuffled the cards. "But cards are serious business, I am afraid. Consider yourself lucky that I am not using a puzzle. Or a rod."

"And I am expected to play this game I have no familiarity with?"

"Well, it _is_ my bankai." Shunsui said. "But if you want, we can spin the wheel again. At the cost of one penalty, that is."

"Then spin it."

"It'll not be a little," Shunsui warned in sing-song

"The amount of damage that can be done to any spiritual entity is directly proportional to the amount of reiatsu poured into it, subtracted against the reiatsu which it assaults. A sufficiently strong reiatsu can negate the effects of a weaker attack, extending to bankai."

"In other words, you can take it and then some." The table disintegrated, and the wheel began to spin. "You must be pretty confident in the strength of your reiatsu, Mr. Hellspawn."

"It is with no arrogance I can say that it bests yours easily. Let your petty zanpakutou exert whatever-"

And so it did, as suddenly as it was brutal. A metal spike pierced Orin's chest, stabbing through his lung. Orin grunted, and wrenched the spike out. Some blood gushed out, but it soon stopped.

"You weren't joking." Shunsui observed.

Orin shrugged. "All that is needed is reiatsu. Blood and flesh are second to it."

The wheel stopped, and a stage manifested itself. Standing upon it was the elegant figure of a dark, tall woman, on eye covered by a patch. Elegant and meticulously dressed, she looked on them both sternly.

"Katen Kyokotsu." Shunsui said. "The game chosen is The Dance. Follow her movements, warrior. Whoever fails to imitate her first loses."

"What-"

"Be ready now." Shunsui said, raising his hand up high in response to Katen Koyokotsu, who had begun to move, slowly and gracefully. Hastily, Orin raised his hand, mimicking her movements. It was a strange dance, graceful and quick, quite unlike anything Orin was used to. There was little time for dancing and merriment in hell.

Slow at first, and progressively more intense, her movements began to speed up. Orin found himself entranced- the zanpakutou was at once beautiful and terrifying. He had only a second to react, he noticed, and so did Kyoraku. Jumping up and doing a pirouette, he looked quickly at the captain. His face was a mask of concentration and not a self-assured smirk of victory. It seemed he hadn't lied, that this game was fair in terms of penalties after all.

The dance sped up, twisting and turning in pirouettes, leaps and thrusts, their entire bodies moving, not a single muscle left unturned. Strangely, Orin felt excited- this was different from the honours of mortal combat, but it was a challenge well worth having, and the stake made it all the more interesting. Using the best of his reflexes, honed for centuries by the worst hell had to throw at him, he leapt, twisted, turned, thrust, pumped his fist, moving like his legs were the epitome of agility. His body was on fire, his muscles burning, but none of it mattered. Had it been ten minutes, or four hours? He knew not, losing himself to the dance.

Finally, it happened. Kyoraku misstepped, putting his foot slightly off Katen Kyokotsu's movement pattern. Abruptly, the zapakutou stopped her movement, and with her, Orin.

"Penalty." The sword spirit exclaimed, her voice sounding unearthly, cold and almost... gleeful.

Kyoraku looked like he was about to say something, but before he had gotten even a syllable out, a blade cut him from shoulder to hip. Though the cut was not heinously deep, there was plenty of blood. Kyoraku winced, struggling to stand.

"Amazing... moves." He managed.

"An extended sojourn in hell has a certain effect on ones reflexes." Orin shrugged. "Next game?"

"Next... game." Shunsui grunted, and put his foot down. He hadn't expected the warrior to be so adept, so nimble... what to do? Thinking carefully, he let the wheel spin. He did not have full control over it, but he could- yes, he could make it stop in the right place, and with a bit of luck...

The wheel spun, and finally stopped.

"Nineteen." _Yes! _ "This one," Shunsui said, stepping forward, "lets us move freely."

"What game is it this time? I'll gladly beat you at your own game again, captain." Orin sounded a little satisfied, but still on his guard.

"This one is quite different." Shunsui grinned. This one was not going to be easy for the hellspawn. "You see... "

He told him. Orin stared.

"So. Let me get this straight: we are going to... have a stare contest?"

"It's harder than you think. 'Stare contest' might sound right, but it's a mental challenge. It's a game of focus and mental fortitude. It's harder than you think to keep your eyes focused for that long- I should know. The slightest deviation, the slightest look at anything but each other's eyes, is an instant defeat. Are you up to the task, warrior?"

Infuriated, Orin looked at Katen Kyokotsu's looming gestalt. Her cold, unwavering gaze compelled him- he was trapped here, and the only way out was defeating Kyoraku. Grumbling, he sat down opposed to Kyoraku, legs crossed. Shunsui followed suit, and the contest began.

It was nothing short of infuriating, Orin decided after the first hour had passed. Kyoraku had the strangest way of seeming completely relaxed while being entirely focused at the same time. He had been humming a tune over and over from the first few moments, over and over. The melody felt like it was plastered onto his skull, echoing in his mind. When the captain finally stopped, he became no less obnoxious. He begun tapping his fingernails against the floor, while occasionally letting out a 'Tch, tch' sound, in a repeating pattern. It was obviously a psyche-out- and it was working all too well. Orin, though completely stoic on the inside, felt the rage building up in his chest. What sort of combat was this? What kind of man would seriously attempt to win by singing? This was intolerable!

"Did you know the Orca is the largest member of the dolphin family? Most people are unaware of this." Shunsui said cheerfully. "They are known to feast on everything from squid, fish, seal and even fellow dolphins-"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Orin snapped.

"Just making conversation." Shunsui said, tapping his fingernails at the same steady, maddening pace. "Did you know that the single most dangerous shark is the bull shark, not the great white?"

And so it went with the captain humming, tch-ing or spouting nonsensical trivia. Orin found himself out of his element- hell left room only for martial prowess, not this... sort of thing. Hours had passed, easily three by now, and though Orin was by no means without self-restraint, the accumulated distress from being denied the combat he craved, and that of Shunsui's constant harassment finally paid off.

"...and that's why octopuses are known to engage in homosexual behaviour." Shunsui said, grinning. "Fascinating, isn't I-"

"To hell with that!" Orin roared, getting to his feet. Slowly and deliberately, he broke eye contact with Shunsui.

"Penalty." Katen Kyokotsu said, unemotionally.

"I reject your penalty!" Orin roared, his reiatsu spiking higher than ever before. "I've damn well had enough of this... this asinine excuse for a bankai! I'm breaking free!"

Orin's reiatsu kept rising, and Shunsui realized that he might well be as good as his word. Even his bankai could only take so much pressure. Slowly, the ceiling of the bankai dome began to crack. The giant wheel on which they had been sitting unhinged, and the bankai began dissolving.

"Did you just stop the wheel?" Shunsui exclaimed. "That's against the rules!"

"_Screw_ the rules, I have power!" Orin shouted. "And we damn well shall fight this one out like men, eye to eye, blade to blade!"

Shunsui gave Katen Kyokotsu a look, and slowly the bankai dissipated. Around them was some unrecognizable area of the Gotei Juusantai, ruined and broken by the reiatsu spill. Shunsui, now holding the dual blades of his shikai, slid out of his two haori and faced Orin.

"Well, Orin-kun, you got your wish."

"Your feeble bankai was nothing, you little pup." Orin sneered. "It is a crying shame that you should make me lose the respect that two men crossing blades should have for one another." Snarling, he charged forward, slamming his blade down on Shunsui, who parried it with significant difficulty.

Straining not to get thrown back, Shunsui grunted, "Respect... has nothing to do with it. You've come here as part of a force that wants to destroy us all. If respect has to be sacrificed to protect us all, then I'll sacrifice it gladly."

"As if you know sacrifice!" Orin snapped. "I've been through hell for centuries-"

"And yet you insist on that arrogant charade of pride and honor," Shunsui returned not losing his cool at all, "You of all people should know that those things are a luxury. Did you have a principle of respect, honor, and fair play at the lowest levels of hell? Before you became mighty, did you spare everyone not worth your time? You've got quite the bit of balls to call me dishonorable."

Orin relented, pulling back. He stood quiet for a while, for perhaps half a minute. Finally, he spoke back.  
>"We are done speaking, captain."<p>

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?"

"You-"

"That's not all I hit. Final penalty."

As Shunsui icily spoke the two fatal words, Orin suddenly found himself cut from shoulder to hip. The wound sent a shower of blood across the ground, and Orin cried out in pain.

"You broke my bankai by force, Orin. The penalty for that is _death_." Another cut manifested, now on Orin's other side. Blood spilled, and Orin cried out again. "But I can't just kill you because you're right. You're too powerful to be killed outright by some special ability." Yet another cut manifested, spearing Orin through the chest. "But the Final Penalty can still hurt you- and how it hurts you. You're bleeding pretty badly- what happened to that superior reiatsu?"

"Damn you!" Orin swore, barely standing up. Struggling, he stepped towards Shunsui, sword and shield still at the ready.

"Damn _you_." Shunsui said mockingly. As Orin stepped forward, a final cut manifested across the back of Orin's knees. The warrior stopped, still not toppling.

"Are you ready to surrender?"

"Not... done yet." Orin coughed.

"Very well." Shunsui held up his blades. "Iro-oni." Flash stepping forward, Shunsui charged. Orin just barely brought up his shield to parry, as the two heavy blades slammed into it with extreme prejudice. Shunsui took a step backwards.

"You..." Orin began. "What kind of-" His shield split in three parts, falling to the ground with a loud 'clang'.

"Iro-oni. I call out a color, and if I wear a lot of it, damage is increased by a great amount, but I am equally at risk myself. A paper cut could incapacitate me in this state. Good thing you are in no shape to counter attack."

"My shield..." Orin groaned. "It cannot be-"

"And it broke so easily. Give up."

"I won't!" Orin got to his feet, trembling as he stood. "You will not deny me this fight! I came all this way for this; I cannot give up without a good test of my abilities!"

"Your abilities were tested and found lacking. Kage-oni." Shunsui flash stepped, putting his foot in Orin's shadow. A tremor wrecked his body as yet another cut ravaged him. "You've lost, and lost solidly. Come on, doesn't this fight seem rather pointless now?" Shunsui said, raising his sword. Not hesitating, he brought it down on Orin's head. There was a metallic sound, and it cracked, falling to the ground. Defeated, Orin fell over. Stepping forward, Shunsui took a look at his fallen, unmasked enemy. Blinking, he looked close, shook his head and looked again. "Impossible..."

"Little Shunsui-kun." Orin coughed. "You remember Zugamor, still?"

"Zugamor Zane..." Shunsui shook his head. _Hard to believe he wound up in hell. Senpai's boyfriend always seemed like a guy with a good head on his shoulders. _"You went to hell?"

"Too many sins on my conscience," Zane coughed. "So I became Orin, feared in most of hell's circles. Tell me, did she- did she miss me?"

"She missed you badly," Shunsui said sympathetically. "Senpai moved on, but she grieved for you."

"I surrender, Kyoraku Shunsui." Zane said, sounding weak. "I never imagined you would grow up to have such wicked strength. You beat me."

"Why did you throw in with Aizen? That man is scum."

"For a selfish chance at...testing my strength." Zane looked up. That was not the entire truth, but it was as much as Zane was willing to admit. He wouldn't dare admit that Aizen had promised him his heart's desire if he was victorious. Zane wanted nothing more than to be back at Unohana's side once again. He let go of his vigor to conserve life. "She nears, Shunsui. I will have to accept punishment for my misdeeds."

Looking up, Shunsui felt it too; the aura of Ginunga Rita, the warden of hell. In an instant she appeared in between the two swordsmen.

"Giving up so soon, that's not like you, Orin," Rita stated.

"I…realize when a battle is not in my favor. There are others with him. Even my other forms would not clench victory into my hands. The wise warrior analyzes a battle and does not needlessly fight one."

"Do you wish to be pardoned?"

The question caught Orin off-guard. "Pardoned, Rita-sama?"

"I will not punish you for throwing your lot in with Aizen if you are intent on giving yourself up freely right now. If you will go to Mount Lucifer and go straight to the job board I will even shave five years off your sentence upon simply taking the job."

"That's strangely nice of you," Shunsui said to Rita.

"No, it's not strange, not for her anyway. I accept."

A hell gate spawned and chains bound Orin. "You will be dragged to circle nine until I can put you back into the data stream and so your wounds can be healed."

"You are too kind, Rita-sama," Orin got down on one knee.

"I hear that a lot." Rita told him and the portal sucked in Orin.

"You really are too kind," Shunsui said to Rita.

"My good heart is what got me the job of warden in the first place," Rita stated walking past him. She looked at Ukitake, Urahara and Yoruichi, "You there!" she called to them. "Lelouch has asked that anyone still in fit form should fan out and help the wounded and work to get the Soul Society back in working order. He asks that Aizen be left to him and me."

"What? Lelouch has got to be crazy!" Soifon shouted.

"No crazier than me," Urahara put a hand on his hat.

"Any chance I could get front row seats to the fight?" Shunsui asked Rita.

"Not unless you want to be char-broiled steak," Rita said quickly. Shunsui took three steps back. "Oh, I wasn't threatening you, I was just stating that our plan would—" Her senses picked up the next fallen Togabito. "Drat! I need to be going. If any of you have anything to say to me it can be done later!" Rita quickly teleported away.

"Are you going to be all right, Shunsui?" Ukitake said, looking at the damage to his companion.

"It's just a flesh wound, nothing big," Shunsui responded. _More importantly, I'd like to have a chat with the warden when this is all over. The fact that Orin and Zane are the same person could not have escaped her notice. I wonder if she knew the connection between him and Senpai. _He sighed, _Well I guess for now we should all do what we were asked. _Shunsui looked towards the center of the Seireitei where a gigantic castle replaced the 1st Division barracks. _I really hope you know what you're doing Lelouch, cause if you don't, I'm getting involved._

**End of Chapter 129**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Mari is, and always will be, badass. And I'd like to extend my thanks to Greatkingrat88 for his assistance in the battle against Orin. He did everything up to Rita's appearance. I applaud him for the Yu-gi-oh Abridged gags. They were all his idea. I had no part in his script selections with the exception of keeping Orin character. Now then, off to more fighting).**


	130. Byakuya and Hisana: Synergy Strike

**(A/N: This be the third chapter of fight scenes against Aizen's forces. Remember you can read the fight scenes in any order and they start as early as chapter 128. You spoil nothing except reading past the ending of the very last fight when Rita seals up the final Togabito not including Aizen. The fights to be found in this chapter are: Vs Daraclu, Vs Nyra and Vs Ulquiorra, all of which were made by other authors, of whom I asked to help me write these wonderful fights. CalamitasWrath, Epic Ebi and Jcoggnisa are responsible for each of the respective fights and anyone that dies in it. I just went with the flow. The final fight, Vs Kenpachi, the very last fight, is incredibly long and will get its own chapter as well as a lead-in to the fight against Aizen. Enjoy and in the language of Thedas' elves: Mas Serannas).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

**Western Seireitei**

Tatsuki, Shinji, Rose and Lisa were having a hard time fighting against Daraclu. After running into their group, the mercenary had wasted no time, and immediately started to attack them with his gattling guns at such a speed, that none of them had even received the chance to activate their Shikai – or, in Tatsuki's case, her final form – or even make use of their Hollow masks. All they could do for now was defend themselves against the Togabito's vicious attacks.

"Come on! COME ON!" Daraclu roared, as he unleashed another storm of bullets on Shinji, whom he currently perceived as the strongest fighter in their team. "Is this all that you are capable off? Are these the best fighters Soul Society has to offer? In the end, your strength makes no difference to me, but this is just disappointing!"

The only response that he got however was the sound of Tatsuki, Rose and Lisa all using the distraction to release their powers.  
>"Saigo no Katachi no Ryu!"<br>"Play, Kinshara!"  
>"Smash, Haguro Tonbo!"<p>

Hearing this, the Togabito turned around to the three, while still keeping Shinji, who was barely able to avoid all the shots, busy with his guns, and gave them a psychotic grin. "Oh yeah!" Daraclu would've facepalmed if he wasn't holding weapons, "You Soul Reapers need to release your powers before you can fight."

And with that, he transformed his gattling guns into a pair of silver swords, and began to charge at the three at a speed that made it hard for them to even keep track of him, while completely ignoring Shinji, who used the distraction to release his Shikai. "Collapse, Sakanade!"

Instead of however joining the fray, Shinji jumped up on a nearby roof, from where he had a good oversight of their battlefield. "Keep this guy distracted for a while!" He then shouted to his teammates. "I'll go straight for Bankai!"

"Just make it fast! This guy is almost as bad as Kenpachi!" Tatsuki replied, as she just narrowly dodged one of Daraclu's wild slashes, which otherwise would have cut her head clean off. With Tatsuki being in her final form, she currently was the strongest in their group, which made her the crazed mercanary's primary target for now.

While however Tatsuki continuously tried her best to evade the Togabito's attacks, Rose and Lisa had not been idle, either. They both had tried again and again to use Daraclu's focus on Tatsuki to hit him themselves, only for him to avoid all attacks at a speed that seemed to be equal to their Shunpo.

The way things currently looked, it seemed like the battle would end up being a contest on whose stamina ran out first: Daraclu's or that of the Visored team. Thankfully for the team though, the Togabito had completely forgotten about Shinji, which gave him enough time to pull out his Hollow mask and activate Bankai. "Bankai." He declared, as he watched his teammates' fruitless efforts to hit Daraclu. "Gyakuten Sakanade."

Wasting no time, Shinji immediately affected the mercenary with an inversion, which caused his senses to be mirrored – and that just in time as, it turned out. The slash against Tatsuki that he was currently carrying out, would have sliced her in half, if it weren't for Shinji's inversion. As things were however, Tatsuki was able to completely avoid the attack, and distance herself enough from her surprised enemy to finally prepare an attack on her own.

For Daraclu, the fact that his slash missed came as a bit of a shock to him: While usually, he rarely cared if his attacks hit their target or not, and instead just wildly slashed or shot away, in this case, he was entirely certain that his attack would finish Tatsuki. As such, he stopped his attacks to figure out what was going on – if only for a few seconds.

These seconds however were just enough for Tatsuki to land a hit.

"Jigokuo Abare!" she shouted. In an instant, Tatsuki unleashed all the spiritual power that she had charged up and completely incinerated Daraclu, who was engulfed in an enormous flame that made it impossible to see him. While it was certain that the Togabito would survive this, she hoped to at least deal some severe damage to him – mainly because the use of Jigokuo Abare exhausted Tatsuki in a way that made it so that she had to catch her breath for several seconds before she could do anything.

Lisa and Rose however were not taking any chances. The instant that Daraclu was set on fire, they both Hollowfied, and Rose even activated his Bankai.

"Bankai: Kinshara Kanzen ni Kaika." he proclaimed, before both he and Lisa attacked Aizen's still burning underling, Lisa with her enormous blade, and Rose with the six whips he gained in Bankai. They intended to finish Daraclu with their combined strength, together with the boost in effectiveness they received from Rita's anti-hellfire.

Their hopes were however betrayed.

Instead of sinking into the vampiric mercenary's flesh, their attacks were blocked by something they could not see inside the flame that engulfed him.

And then the flame died down, and they all could see what had happened. Daraclu had used both of his swords to block Lisa's and Rose's attacks. He seemed to barely mind being incinerated – he was still standing firmly, and didn't look like he was going to collapse. The same could however not be said about his body: While his clothes somehow survived the fire, his skin was burned to the point where he resembled a burned corpse, with his skin completely black, his fang-like teeth fully exposed, and his red eyes appearing disturbingly big, while giving the impression that they were even glowing.

Despite this however, he was still grinning a psychotic smile – even more so than he had when had first transformed his guns into his swords.

As Tatsuki, Shinji, Rose and Lisa watched the Togabito in horror, he knocked back both Lisa's blade and Rose's whips, before throwing his head back, and laughed in a way that only fitted his smile.

"Ahahaha... GYAHAHAHAHA! Wonderful, WONDERFUL! I was getting worried that this fight would be just like any other fight that I had in hell, but it seems like you Soul Reapers really are more interesting than that!" As he spoke, his skin slowly turned back to his normal, pale gray skin tone – he was regenerating his injuries.

"You see, Soul Reapers" he continued, he walked towards Rose, gradually getting faster while doing so "I love fighting, Soul Reapers. I LOVE fighting."

His speed reached once again the point where Tatsuki and the others were no longer able to keep track of him, making it seem like he was teleporting around their battlefield, to strike at random places. "I love one-sided fights, I love assassinations, I love offensive fighting, I love defensive fighting."

Daraclu transformed his swords back into gattling guns, as he seemed to have realized that something was somehow was messing with his senses. "I love melees, I love brawls, I love war!"

By now, he was just randomly moving to various places on their battlefield, remained at them for a few seconds, shot randomly in whatever direction he felt like shooting at, and disappeared again. This was however not far from his usual style – when using his guns, the Togabito rarely bothered to aim, since he had essentially an infinite amount of amunition, which also was acidic and armor-piercing, meaning that every shot that hit its target in any way was as good as lethal. Shinji's constantly changing inversions only forced Daraclu to fight a bit more defensive. "In cities, in forests, in the mountains, in the swamps, in the deserts! I love every form of fighting there is! Skirmishes, Battles, Wars, all of it, so long as I can cause physical harm! AHAHAHA!"

This more defensive way of fighting was however not exactly something that the mercenary was used to, and as such, Tatsuki, Rose and Lisa did manage to land a few hits on him – however nothing that did any significant amount of damage, namely a few slashes or punches. "I love the look on the face of the strong, when they realize that they are fighting somebody who is stronger than them! I am fascinated by the howls of anguish of the weak, when they begin to beg for their life in the face of certain death – it is like lullabies to my ears! I am amazed when the defenseless run for their life, trying desperately to escape!"

To Tatsuki, Rose and Lisa, the Togabito's erratic new attack pattern made things both easier and harder at the same time: Easier because he was no longer focusing on anybody in particular, but harder because he was no longer aiming his shots, making it impossible to tell where he was going to shoot next. "It was an incredible feeling to be surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of enemies, which all were after my life! It was so accomplishing to see their dead, lifeless bodies pile up like logs as I slaughtered them, one after another!"

Unbeknownst to the Visored team however, there was a tactic behind Daraclu's current fighting style, if only a vague one. While he did not show it, Shinji's constantly changing inversions greatly annoyed him. All of his random movements currently aimed at one thing: Trying to find out the cause of the inversions, and murder the person responsible for them. "It was such a sad moment when a situation like that led to my demise, slaughtered by an army of other mercenaries, who were all out for my life! But, oh, the joy, when I found myself in hell! A never-ending life, full of fights! No, I do not seek redemption... to me, HELL IS MY PERSONAL HEAVEN!"

"I take it back. This guy is worse than Kenpachi." Tatsuki said, as she tried to fire a Keshitsu-dama, a soccer net-sized fireball, at Daraclu. She and the three others were completely freaked out by the vampiric mercenary. His humanoid appearance did not even begin to do justice to the monstrosity that he was underneath – he probably was even worse than any Hollow. What made it however truly unsettling for Tatsuki was the fact that the Togabito was so similar to Kenpachi. What if Kenpachi one day, somehow, ever ended up like this?

By now however, Daraclu's fighting style seemed to pay off: He had finally figured out that it was Shinji who caused the inversions, and that he was standing on a nearby roof. The only complication that remained was to get close enough to him to land a guaranteed hit, which was severely complicated by Shinji's inversions. "Yes... the reason why I am here is because the boss promised me that I would get to face strong opponents – and turn Soul Society into HELL ON EARTH FOR THEM!"

He once again vanished before anybody could land a hit on him – and appeared just behind Shinji, who just in this moment had randomly turned off all inversions. Before the Visored realized what was going on, he heard the Togabito's low, growling voice behind him.

"You are getting on my nerves." And with that, Daraclu shot a bullet straight through Shinji's head, which even pierced through his Hollow mask on the other side of his head. Normally, if Shinji was hit by an attack during Bankai, a creature was invisible to anyone to him awakened, and fiercely pursued the attacker. This time however, this could not happen. Shinji Hirako slowly collapsed. The former captain of Squad 5 was dead before he hit the ground. His life had ended before he realized what had happened to him.

His fall did however not end with that – being unable to maintain his balance, his body slid off the roof, leaving a trail of blood on it. As he fell towards the ground, Shinji's Hollow mask vanished, and his Zanpakuto reverted first back to his Shikai form, and then to its sealed form. As he hit the ground, it snapped in two – it was now nothing more than another part of Shinji's corpse.

For Tatsuki, Lisa and Rose, time itself seemed to slow down as they watched their friend's fall. None of them had truly realized what had happened – they only knew that Daraclu had suddenly vanished, and the next thing they heard was a gunshot followed by Shinji collapsing.

The realization that he was gone, dead, was just now slowly creeping into all three of them. The time for this Daraclu was more than willing to give them – for now, the vampiric mercanary was just content with watching the three realize what he had done.

Each of them was completely devastated. With just one shot, they had lost a comrade, a partner – a friend.

The one who was however affected the most in their group was Lisa. She still clearly remembered what Shinji had said to her in the aftermath of the final battle against Talbumosuke and the Espada, when they were grieving Hiyori, Love and Hachigen. When she was having trouble handling her feelings, Shinji had called her out on her apparent apathy over the death of the three. Talking to him and the others had really helped her – and now he was gone.

Just now, the full implications of this hit Lisa.

She looked slowly up from Shinji's lifeless body, up to Daraclu, who was still standing at the roof. The Togabito seemed to enjoy this moment with every part of his being, as if he was having the time of his life.

The smug grin on his face that gave off the overall impression of satisfaction caused Lisa to feel pure anger and sheer hatred that she had never felt before in her life. Everything lost importance to her. She only wanted to see this grin vanish from Daraclu's face; make him pay for being the monstrosity that he was.

Lisa took one slow step towards the vampiric mercenary – and as she did, her Hollow mask changed shape, began to spread, while her Zanpakuto seemed to be absorbed into her body. Her mask began to completely engulf her head, out of which two white antennae began to spread. Out of her shoulders grew two pairs of white, semi-transparent wings, reminiscent of a dragonfly's wings. Out of her lower back shot a long, white tail, which ended in three, white rhombus-shapes. Both her and legs changed shape so that they now began to resemble claws, while out of both her arms grew long, white blades, which covered the backs of her hands.

Just like Ichigo and Talbumosuke before her, Lisa had given in to her Hollow instincts. She had achieved Resurrecion.

"YOU MONSTER!" She shouted once her transformation had finished, her voice sounding even more distorted than it usually did when she used her Hollow mask.

Lisa's outburst barely impressed the Togabito however – on the contrary, he even seemed amused. "Monster? I get that a lot! But if I'm a monster, what does that make you, HOLLOW?"

Without a second's hesitation, Daraclu fired another hail of bullets at Lisa – none of which even came close to hitting their target. In her Resurrecion, Lisa had gained a great increase in speed, which made put her easily on par with the mercenary.

As he was still pulling the trigger of his guns, Lisa had already made use of her new wings to take flight, and landed directly behind the Togabito, who was truly outmaneuvered for the first time since their fight had begun. His heedlessness earned him a nasty slash across the back, which caused him to fall of the roof, just like Shinji did before him.

Lisa was however not leaving it at that: During the few seconds that Daraclu's fall lasted, Lisa attacked and cut him multiple times, so that by the time he landed on his back, he was covered with slashes and bleeding from multiple places on his body, filling his red long coat with crimson stains.

"Get up! Your punishment has just begun!" Lisa exclaimed as she landed just next to him. Somewhere behind all of her rage and hatred, she hoped that being outclassed like that would make the Togabito lose his murderous, ecstatic attitude, but he didn't do her that favor.

The smell and sight of his own blood somehow managed to make the half-vampire even more excited than he already was. Instead of simply getting up, he jumped up, transformed his right gun into a sword, and charged at Lisa, while once again laughing maniacally.

"PERFECT! This is how it should be! Give it your all, your wrath, your hatred! Slash me! Stab me! Cut me! Come on! Come on! COME ON!" He roared, as he made several wild slashes and shot multiple bullets at Lisa, who either blocked or dodged all of them.

Despite this however, Daraclu and Lisa were seemingly evenly matched. While he couldn't land any hits on her anymore, Lisa didn't manage to harm the Togabito, either – any slashes she tried to make he somehow blocked with either his sword, or his gun.

Hoping that her interference would somehow turn the tides to the battle, Tatsuki prepared herself to attack Daraclu – only for Rose to object.

"Wait." He said in a strained tone.

"Wha- why? If we jump in now, we might get a good chance to finish this guy!" Tatsuki shot back, her voice just as strained as Rose's.

"No." Rose shook his head. "There's no reasoning with Lisa in this state – we don't know if she'll attack us if we get in her way. It's too risky."

By now, Tatsuki was getting agitated. "Then what do we do? Wait here until she finishes this Togabito by herself?"

Rose's reply was as simple as it was unsettling. "She won't be able to do that."

"What do you mean? She's just as fast as him now!"

"Don't you see it? In this form, Lisa may be evenly matched with Daraclu in terms of speed, but she is far from his level in terms of strength. It's only a matter of time until he finishes her off, too." As if to support his words, Daraclu effortlessly knocked both of Lisa's arm blades with his gun, followed by a nasty slash across her left arm.

"So what are we supposed to do? We need to defeat him somehow!"

"I have one more attack that should do the trick... the problem with it is however that I need him to stand still for a few seconds, so that I can aim properly."

"You need him to stand still? Then why didn't you use it earlier, when I had set this monster on fire?"

"Because back then, I didn't exactly know how much this guy can take. Now I'm however certain that this will be able to finish him off – at least I hope it does, since using this attack would leave me too exhausted to dodge anything."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Try to attack Daraclu so that he gets fewer chances to dodge. Try to have him stand still for just a few seconds – that will already be enough."

"Understood." Tatsuki replied, as she began to charge at Lisa and Daraclu, who were still trading off blows with one another.

As it turned out however, distracting Daraclu was a far more difficult task than Tatsuki would've imagined: He and Lisa were moving around their battlefield at such speeds, that it was almost impossible for Tatsuki to even keep up with them. What only made it harder was that true to his nature, the Togabito was completely focussed on attacking Lisa, so that he ignored all attempts made to attack him.

By the time that Tatsuki finally managed to get close to Daraclu and Lisa, as the two began exchanging blows in the same general area, things already started taking a turn for the worse: The continuous high-speed movements had taken their toll off Lisa, who was getting exhausted by now, which reflected itself in her ability to dodge or rather what was starting to become her lack thereof.

As Tatsuki closed in, the Togabito just blocked another of Lisa's attacks – to which he followed up by taking a fierce slash at her right arm, and shooting at her left arm. Unable to evade either of the attacks, the slash cut the Visored's left arm clean off just above her elbow, while the bullet pierced right through the center of her right hand, breaking the arm blade above it in the process.

The half-vampire wasn't done with this however: Before Lisa react in any way to her injuries, he took a big slash right across her chest, which completely stained his blade with her blood. As she collapsed, she began to revert back to her human form.

Without any second thoughts, Tatsuki rushed at even higher speeds towards Daraclu, who now was licking Lisa's blood that had stained his blade of it, with an almost lustful expression on his face. When he however noticed Tatsuki approaching, he abandoned this expression, and returned to the same psychotic smirk that he had on his face for most of the fight. "Two down, two more to go." He said, as he reached back to prepare an attack with his sword.

Even though Tatsuki did see the stab coming, the difference between her speed and Daraclu's made it impossible for her to dodge. The attack hit her left shoulder, and would've pierced right through it, if Rose hadn't finally received the opportunity he had been waiting for.

"Kinshara Jamon iwa Kyoryumin!" **(Golden Sal Tree's Serpentine Denizen)** He shouted, and in an instant, his six whips fused together, and formed a huge, metallic golden snake. The snake opened its enormous jaw, and charged at Daraclu. Just as the half-vampire's blade penetrated Tatsuki's flesh, the snake closed its jaws around the Togabito's torso, sank its teeth into his flesh, pulled him away from Tatsuki, and raised him multiple feet into the air.

In surprise over the fierce attack, Daraclu even accidentally dropped his gun, while however still holding on to the sword in his right hand. It seemed like he was done for.

"This is it," Rose addressed the Togabito, "Your bloodbath ends now, monster. Snap him in half!"

Without a moment's hesitation, the golden snake followed Rose's order, and steadily increased the strength with which it bit the half-vampire. The fight seemed to be won – Daraclu could neither transform his sword into a gun to shoot at Rose, nor could he free himself from the snake's grip.

But the Togabito wasn't defeated yet.

Using all the strength he had left, Daraclu freed his right arm from the snake's mouth as much as he could, and threw his sword at Rose – which somehow found its way into his throat.

For just a second, the former captain of Squad 3 started at the blade stuck in his throat in disbelief, before he too collapsed, just like Shinji and Lisa before him.

With its master's life force weakening, the snake no longer had the power to keep its jaws closed around Daraclu: With all his strength, the Togabito forced its jaws open, which left him falling towards the ground.

Aizen's ally had managed to survive Rose's trump card, his strongest attack – but it had left him in a terrible shape. He had lost both of his weapons. He was severely injured, and some of his internal organs had been completely crushed, a kind of injury that he could not regenerate. Like a drunken man, he slowly got back up from the ground, and began staggering around the battlefield.

"Blood... blood... blood..." He murmured again and again, as if it were the only thing on his mind. It already seemed like he would be continuing to do this until he would finally succumb to his injuries - when suddenly, he spotted Tatsuki, who was standing still and observing him, still shocked by his sudden defeat of Rose. "BLOOD!" Daraclu shouted, and began to charge at Tatsuki, completely ignoring the fact that he was almost dead, and didn't even have any weapons other than his teeth.

Tatsuki however regained her composore before the half-vampire could even begin to bite her, and with a sudden calmness that overcame her, Tatsuki launched one final attack.

"Kaso Kobushi!" She shouted, and attacked the Togabito with a fierce, fiery punch to the stomach, sending him flying for a few feet, before he finally landed on his back. This time, he didn't get up.

With the last bits of strength that he had, Daraclu turned his head towards Tatsuki, and began talking.

"Ha...haha...impressive. I wouldn't have thought that a small group of Soul Reapers like you would be able to defeat me, yet here I am, dying for the first time in centuries. And yet...I had fun. Thank you for this wonderful fight. Though...I don't exactly like leaving a job half-finished. Dragon girl! I will remember your face. I will find another way out of hell – and then I will finish you…too..."

Tatsuki simply stared as she felt Daraclu's presence almost completely fade away and then dropped to her knees in exhaustion. She stared up at the sky as her back slumped as well putting all of the weight on her knees. She was doing everything she could to keep herself upright at the moment.

The sensation of something happening snapped her from her exhaustion and she stood up and turned her head slightly as she saw Rita standing behind her preparing to seal Daraclu. "By the power invested in me, I lay claim to your soul!" The sealing was done and Daraclu was sent back to circle nine. Watching him go Tatsuki bolted to where Rose was. "Ah, wait, you shouldn't be moving so much with those injuries and fatigue!" Rita chased after her, scampering on all fours like an actual squirrel with her staff wrapped in her bushy tail.

Rita found Tatsuki propping Rose's body up onto her knees. He was barely hanging in there. She was looking at him with a forlorn face. She knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Hey what's with that face?" he asked her. "We won…didn't we?" Tatsuki nodded with a tearful expression. Rose coughed again, spitting up blood. His skin was incredibly pale. "Good." With that last word he tilted his head to the side and died.

Tatsuki stood up and looked down at the ground. "Dammit." She hissed under her breath. "DAMMIIIIIT!" she shouted up at the sky in rage. She covered her eyes with her hand and started crying. Rose and the other Visoreds had been close friends with Tatsuki, Ichigo and the others whether they were stand-in classmates or actual teachers. Tatsuki's fist was clenched tightly.

Rita went and closed Rose's eyes and then placed a hand on Tatsuki's shoulder. The raven haired girl removed her hand from her eyes and sniffed as she looked at the part-squirrel soul reaper who had a sorrowful expression on her face, understanding Tatsuki's pain. She held her arms out inviting Tatsuki to use her as a shoulder to cry on. Tatsuki accepted. Rita comforted her for a few minutes. It was all she could spare. Tatsuki didn't need long though. There would be more time to grieve later. For now she had to be strong and carry on the will of those that had fallen.

"Your female companion is still alive," Rita said as she prepared to leave, "I suggest getting her medical attention as soon as possible. I need to be on my way in order to seal the other Togabito."

"Thank you."

Rita stopped and looked at Tatsuki with an intrigued expression. She didn't believe she had said anything that required thanks. After what happened with Momo, Rita half expected Tatsuki to lash out at her and blame her for the deaths of Rose and Shinji.

"I didn't want my close friends to see me in that moment of weakness. I always have to be the one who stands strong and bottles everything up. I'm glad…you were here. Thank you for volunteering to comfort me, even though you hardly know me."

Rita smiled and spoke softly. "Compassion is one of my greatest assets. It's why I was given the job I have." She teleported over to Tatsuki, pat the girl's head and rubbed it. "And there's never a shame in crying, no matter how old you are." With that Rita disappeared in an instant. Tatsuki then took a deep breath and made her way towards Lisa in order help salvage the only other survivor of the quartet.

* * *

><p><strong>Aizen's Sanctum, outer Edges<strong>

"Hado 88: Hiryugekizoku Shintenraiho!" Wanting to stay out of Nyra's range Unohana fired the monstrous blast towards the pink haired girl. She was surprised when Nyra stopped it with her ethereal arms and then shredded the pure energy with them. Unohana furrowed her brow a little. She still had the majority of her sanity for the moment. _Tch, she's strong. If only I could see those arms of hers I could fight her more efficiently. After seeing what happened to Kurotsuchi she's too dangerous to go in at close range. It looks like I have no choice. _Unohana gave a low but unsettling chuckle. _This...is going to be fun. _Unsheathing her sword Unohana uttered, "Ban-kai." Her reiatsu exploded into a gigantic whirlwind of green and silver. Once it settled down, her Bankai's heads showed up and the wind died down. The heads appeared simultaneously "Minazuki Zenmetsu."

Nyra stood her ground. Many would be frightened of Unohana's overwhelming power, but Nyra did not know the meaning of the word fear nor had she ever felt it. She did not fear death. She did not care if she was ruthlessly tossed aside or carved up. She had suffered much. A fight was nothing.

Nyra was born with her power, not uncommon for the world she lived in, but what was uncommon was her complete lack of control over it. Nyra's ethereal arms caused her to kill her parents completely by accident when she cried for the first time and eventually she was all alone in her home, tired, hungry. She was eventually found by a male wolf out on the hunt for food and found Nyra on the floor surrounded by corpses. The wolf retreated outside and communicated with his pack to order the others to grab the still good, though decaying, meat. The alpha male then inspected Nyra as she sat on the floor. Her arms did not attack it since Nyra found the creature endearing and in her mind the fluffy thing was kind of cute. When the wolf sniffed her she laughed because it tickled. Slightly taken with the tiny thing and to show his gratitude for the meal, the wolf took Nyra with it back to its own pack. Nyra was raised in the woods by those very wolves.

She would grow and eventually venture out back to the village, only to be chased out despite being human herself. Her mother, the mate of the wolf that had found her, comforted Nyra when she howled that night when she realized there was no place for her in the human world. And this is where Nyra took the step towards the destiny that would lead her to hell. With her exceptional skill, Nyra hunted with her father using her powers to rake it meat for her family, eating some of it herself; it's not like she knew any better. Nyra learned some human language when she would prowl the village after a hunt. She would stalk rooftops and try to pick up the language.

After a long time though the villagers surrounding the forest that was Nyra's home grew resentful and not only did they set it ablaze, but they brought weapons and many of Nyra's brethren died, including her parents. This drove Nyra into a frenzy and she killed every single villager from all around. This turned out to backfire as the meat decayed before she and the remainder of the wolves could eat all of it and there was no food for them to devour for hunts were very unsuccessful when it came to attacking the forest critters, not to mention that they were the top of the food chain in their particular forest.

The wolves had no intuition to venture out and leave their home. They would eventually starve to death. However, Nyra at least tried, but she slowly met the same fate. She died tired, hungry, and all alone, seeking the warmth of her mama and papa, but ultimately there was no hope. Her ruthless overkill and all of her hunting, despite the circumstances, brought her to Rita's domain because she was simply too dangerous to be allowed anywhere else.

Compared to the life she lived, Nyra was not afraid of Unohana. Her opponent took the initiative and fired off a green blast of energy. Using two of her arms Nyra shredded it to pieces and then advanced on Unohana. She used one of her arms to hack at Unohana's legs, cutting the front of her appendage up real nicely. If only Unohana could see the attack the damage would've been a lot less. Still, she could at least counterattack.

Unohana swung her Zanpakuto and sliced through the offending arm. There was no pain since the arms had no nerves and no tissue. They were just ether. Nyra responded by grappling the blue head with her other arms that had yet to attack and destroyed it through compression. It was a completely random choice, but it made Unohana question Nyra's competency. Still, she responded by having the red head fire a tornado of fire at the little girl. By the time Nyra retracted her arms to defend herself, she was forced to dodge. Since she did not have a super speed like many of Unohana's kind, her hair became singed as she leapt to the side, forcing Nyra to cut the burning strands off. During the blaze when she was alive she had been forced to do something similar. As she tried to escape Unohana's black head rose up from beneath the ground and chomped at Nyra. She did not have the ability to dodge and though she tried to force it away it bit into her left organic arm before she manged to shred it. Nyra whimpered from the pain.

"What's wrong, little girl?" Unohana grinned sadistically as her blue head started to regenerate. "Can't take the pain?"

Nyra sneered as her ethereal arms that had been bitten as well started to regenerate, and they were regenerating faster than Unohana's heads. Unohana sent her white head out to blind Nyra and then followed up with the green one, but Vera called out to her.

"Ragnarok! Right side!"

Unohana didn't see anything, as she prepared her best defense two of Nyra's arms came rushing in on her right flank, tearing through the red head and as Unohana retreated from it she called out: "Bakudo 8: Seki!" Nyra's arms were repelled by Unohana's Kido spell. "Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro!" She aimed as to where she believed Nyra still was. As the solar flare died down Unohana saw that she had trapped Nyra's physical body. "Did I get her?"

"Vi Britannia."

In an attempt to finish the battle Unohana fired the green head's energy blast and the blue head's acid. Since she had to fire from such a way away she missed tagging Nyra in the head, but the green head got Nyra's full body, while the blue one did manage to get one of her arms, preventing Nyra from regenerating it. Unohana was able to see that since the acid tagged something she couldn't see.

Nyra had crashed through the wall from Unohana's other attack, the green head having come in contact with her second. She was bleeding from all over her body, but she wasn't about to give up. She had high pain tolerance. Her body perked up like a cat. She was hissing.

"You're a tenacious one, aren't you?" Unohana laughed. "I guess I have to stop playing around with you." Her red head fired another torrent of fire. Nyra dodged by grappling the top of the building and then leaping down towards Unohana, forcing the captain to dodge to the side, but Nyra used her ethereal arms to grab three of Unohana's heads: the green one, the red one, and the black one and crushed them. Seeing this, Unohana realized that Nyra's grabbing of her blue head was a random choice. The girl's action just now seemed instinctual since those three heads had been the most damaging to her. Unohana landed away from Nyra. The distance between them was 5.5 meters. Nyra growled.

Unohana just started laughing like a serial killer typically would. "I think it's time I step up my game!" Unohana fired out rapid blasts of acid from her blue head. Nyra tried to pull them apart as she had her other upper arm disintegrated and as the other blasts came in, Nyra pulled in her arms to prevent their loss, knowing that that acid interfered with her regeneration, but her inefficient speed cost her many sections of skin and along her shoulder, arms and the side of her stomach. And yet now despite having several down to the bone wounds, Nyra continued to stand her ground.

"Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro."

Nyra remembered what that did to her last time and propelled herself into the air and used her two arms to stab Unohana through her body just above her breasts, sticking all the way through her body before tearing her arms out the sides underneath Unohana's shoulders and slicing off the blue head and the other heads as well. She then dropped to the ground 3.3 meters in front of Unohana and struck forward again, but Unohana used Shunpo to get behind her.

"Hado 77: Ten Tsubasa!" Unohana attempted to flatten Nyra with the Kido and she did slice her into the ground, cutting towards her spine. Nyra remained on the ground. Unohana laughed "Oh yes!" She was in ecstasy. "You were wonderful, little girl! But your tenacity could only get you so far."

"Ragnarok! Behind you!"

Unohana had just enough time to turn and block with her sword as Nyra, wound still in her back used her last two arms to try and pierce Unohana through the back, but now were pushing through Unohana's sword and eventually caused it to break. Unohana shunpoed away from Nyra and pulled herself out of Nyra's range. She looked at her broken sword and noticed that her heads hadn't finished regenerating. A creepy smile wafted over Unohana's face as she laughed, her sanity was really starting to slip now given how long the battle had been going on for. She began to laugh. She started at a low volume, but it eventually evolved into a highly sadistic and frightening laugh. "Oh this is just wonderful!" She exclaimed in ecstatic frenzy, "You are just as much fun to fight as Kurosaki Ichigo's Hollow!" She held her broken blade up in front of her at a 45 degree angle with the ground. "Sever the head and let the body be born. Minazuki Zenmetsu, show your true form!" A fountain of blood erupted from Unohana's location and spread all over the area for a while as Nyra watched it with interested, backing up so that she was not hit by it as she noticed the blood eating away at the ground where it landed.

When the fountain subsided, instead of wearing the Number One Haori and Shihakusho, Unohana was now wearing the same sarashi from the last time she used this form. Her lower body had red tights and glided high heels. Gigantic red manta ray wings with Minazuki's ordinary eyes extended outward. Unohana was now holding the no-daicho sword which looked like Minazuki's tail. She laughed. "I hope that tenacious spirit of yours hasn't died down yet! Because things are about to get much more fun!" She began to beat her wings rapidly, spreading a crimson dust everywhere.

Nyra started feeling…relaxed. Her muscles started loosening up at a fast pace. She was confused.

"Are you wondering why you're not so tense? It's one of Minazuki Zenmetsu's special abilities. Every time I beat my wings, I spread a sort of 'weakness dust' around a certain radius; which I can increase for every time I beat my wings. It's a muscle relaxant, and it reduces your fighting prowess. Now watch closely at what I'm going to do next…Shiminuki Oidashimasu." The eyes on her wings glowed. The wings themselves flashed yellow.

Unohana's entire body fired an enormous yellow beam at Nyra, tearing up most of the area under the Seireitei. With her muscles relaxed as they were Nyra had no ability to completely dodge the attack and got more than a majority and a half of the blast. When Unohana's attack finished, Nyra was twitching on the ground in severe pain. She was moaning as she bled all over like a roadkill animal.

The Head Captain smiled wider than Gin ever could and started walking over to Nyra. "Aww, I wanted to play a little longer," Unohana cracked an even bigger smile than she already had when she noticed Nyra wasn't down for the count completely and gasped. "Oh how wonderful, you're still breathing." Unohana prepared to begin carving up Nyra with her sword, but Nyra's ethereal arms acted on their own to preserve Nyra and attacked Unohana tearing up her sword arm and nearly severing it off in two places in between her elbow and her wrist and her elbow and her shoulder. She retread back. "Vera," she chimed, "C Two."

"V-Vi Britannia." Vera's voice trembled and who wouldn't after seeing Unohana act so ruthless.

"Arigato gozai masu, Vera-chan," Unohana said only to hear Vera whimper. She chuckled to herself as she looked at Nyra from a safe distance of 5.2 meters. She tilted her head to the side. "So how am I going to finish you?" She then thought of the only other attack she had. "Oh yes…of course." She held her hand towards the sky as her hand flashed with reiatsu and wind began channeling around her arm, violently. "Yes," Unohana looked at her arm, "This is just," she fired the wind forward at Nyra, "Perfect!" The wind extended off of Unohana quickly forming into a condensed Hurricane with the destructive force of an F-5. To make things worse electricity coursed through it as well.

Nyra's arms were engulfed in the attack unable to pull it apart, but as the tornado neared Nyra her ethereal arms were severed by a Sokatsui blast that disconnected them from the tornado and then there was another declaration.

"Bakudo 81: Danku!" The splitting void stopped Unohana's tornado, but also shattered. Unohana was surprised to see Rita standing before her facing towards her. She had a cross expression upon her face.

"V-Vera?"

"Vi Britannia," Vera was just as surprised as Unohana.

"That's enough Retsu. The girl can barely defend herself." Rita was not happy with Unohana. The mature captain could see the anger and disappointment in her eyes.

"B-but…R-Rita …I was just…"

"We will talk in a moment," Rita turned around and knelt down at Nyra's side. The pink haired girl's arms were still regenerating and that gave Rita the time she needed. She brushed Nyra's hair aside.

Nyra was crying, tears mingling in the pool of her own blood. Rita understood Nyra's sorrow. She failed Aizen. She lost. How was she going to protect him now? She wasn't strong enough. She was too weak. And now the Head Captain and this new person, from Nyra's perspective, were going to hurt her Papa. Everything started to go black for Nyra. "Papa!" She exclaimed only to cough and puke up blood and bile from her injuries. Her arms stopped regenerating. She was too far gone.

"Shhhh," Rita stroked Nyra with the back of her hand along her face, "Calm down. The pain will subside soon. I will not punish you. You are just an unwilling pawn in that man's plot. You still need to regenerate so I am sorry that you must go to circle nine, but I will not torture you. You don't deserve that. I am sorry you have to put up with my rules. You must've felt you truly belonged with Aizen. You deserve better Nyra. I promise I will give you a better life when you reincarnate."

As Nyra began to lose consciousness, Rita opened her mouth and licked Nyra's cheek. It was disgusting considering the blood and sweat all over it, but she did it to make Nyra feel nostalgic.

"Mama," Nyra sniffed.

With a heavy heart, Rita stood up and cast the sealing spell. Instead of her usual hand pedal motion she merely placed her staff in the ground. "By the powers invested in me, I lay claim to your soul." The gate and the chains came out slower. It was like Rita was trying to be gentle with Nyra. Unohana watched in awe towards her mother figure. Rita's heart was still heavy. Nyra was one of a few Togabito in hell that Rita had brought to hell not because of their actions, but because they were dangerous. Nyra's sentence was supposed to be light, Rita had given her the minimal sentence for someone in her position, but other Togabito forced her hand and upped Nyra's sentence according to Rita's system. Nyra didn't understand the severity of the world around her. She had the brain of a child and she was one of the reasons Rita disliked her job. Kasumi was another, but Rita didn't have time to dwell on the number one's predicament at the moment. She turned towards Unohana. "I see you still haven't changed. Deep down it's still there." Rita walked towards Unohana.

The soutaicho retreated from her as Rita approached. Rita stopped and Unohana stopped. She moved again and Unohana backed away again. They both stopped moving again. Unohana fully disengaged her Bankai and replaced her seal. "You're mad at me aren't you? You've seen what I've become, what I still am." Unohana looked at Rita with tears. "I can't control it Rita and as head captain I'll be forced to fight." She hung her head. "You should just claim me, like you were going to do so many years ago." Unohana was surprised when Rita's hand ruffled her head. Unohana looked up to see Rita standing in front of her with a warm smile on her face.

"Now why would I do that?" Rita asked her. Unohana looked confused. "I never asked you to change. You did that on your own. I wanted you to use your power to help others and fight for something instead of nothing. You were the one who decided to change. I am glad you did change though. I think you've grown as a person because of it. You've made such strides in the last two millennia. I am very proud of you Retsu and I always will be."

"Rita," Unohana blinked out a couple of tears.

Rita hugged Unohana, surprising the mature captain. "You've become so strong Retsu."

"Rita."

"You're never too old to cry, never too young to fly. Seize the day and things will be okay. This world shall unfold to the one who seeks it through. And there's never a wrong time to say: I love you."

"Oh Rita," Unohana was starting to regain her composure.

"I wish I could stay, but there are still two more Togabito of Aizen's that needs capturing," Rita told her. She used a burst of Kido to heal some of Unohana's reiatsu and alleviate a bit of the pain. "You should get yourself some medical attention as soon as possible. I wish I could do more, but I need to conserve energy for the last seal. I'll see you at the close."

"Hai," Unohana nodded and Rita left.

* * *

><p><strong>Noble District, Southeastern corner<strong>

Kaien began the fight by using Ajisai dai kozui. It did no damage to Ulquiorra, but proved to be sufficient at distracting him. In the single second Ulquiorra took to concentrate on the attack the others had unleashed their shikai.

Following this Izuru rushed at Ulquiorra to distract him while the others released their Bankai. It was a foolish move and Wabisuke shattered in Izuru's hand and Izuru realized the sheer difference in power between him and the Togabito. Ulquiorra gutted Izuru and blasted a hole in his stomach before discarding him to the ground and tearing after Renji. The red haired soul reaper barely noticed a flash of green, as Ulquiorra's javelin gutted him.

Renji hadn't even hit the ground before Ulquiorra charged at Hisana, intent on running her through. He never reached her. Byakuya intercepted and took the blow for her. However, he then seized the opportunity to ground Ulquiorra and grabbed his opponent by the wrist before blasting Ulquiorra with a barrage of petals at close range. Ulquiorra retreated away from Byakuya, bleeding along his torso and face, many small lacerations covering him. Byakuya followed up his assault.

"Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro, Hado 73: Soren Sokatsui." Byakuya trapped Ulquiorra and then fired the 70 level hado not once, but twice. As Ulquiorra broke free Byakuya dropped his sword into the ground. "Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." He surrounded Ulquiorra with many petals, causing the espada turned Togabito to lose sight of him and no matter where Ulquiorra moved Byakuya's petals followed. Suddenly several of them began to glow blue. Byakuya was combining his tiny blades with Hado 77: Ten Tsubasa. The small petals became the size of actual swords. Since it was a tactic Byakuya was not accustomed to using the attack did not work for all of the petals, but that worked in Byakuya's favor since Ulquiorra could not know which petals would try to run him through and which would stay just petal blades. During this distraction a whole flock of multicolored birds joined in on the fun as Hisana came to her husband's aide with her own Bankai.

_This is becoming tedious. _Ulquiorra scowled to himself and with his reiatsu alone blasted the attacks away. However, Hisana and Byakuya had merely been keeping Ulquiorra busy from Kaien, Bankai already released.

Ulquiorra did not see the 13th division vice-captain's Tengen Toppa Matsu until it blasted him in the left flank drilling a hole into his side, but not blasting more than a few inches in because of his hierro. Hisana attacked him with her sword arm as the gigantic owlesque bird arm swung with a sword, but Ulquiorra was completely not amused in the slightest and rather annoyed. "Enough." He slashed the arm off at the wrist and stood in the air looking down over his opponents. "I will not permit this battle to continue any longer. You attack with hopes that you can possibly defeat me, reclaim the Seireitei. You have already lost. You should've all moved to the world of the living and be content to live your lives. However, I will not fight you so effortlessly and miscalculate your abilities. I will assume a form that you lot could never hope to contend with. Segunda Etapa."

With his quick movements Ulquiorra rushed Kaien and grabbed him by the throat with his tail. He then prepared to blast Kaien with Cero Oscuras.

"Hikotsu Taiho!"

Ulquiorra blocked Renji's attack with his bare hand. _Foolishness._

"Shukei Hakuteken." It was Byakuya's only choice. If Kaien died and he didn't try something Hisana would never let him hear the end of it because Rukia would never let _her_ hear the end of it. With the powerful blade Byakuya cut right through Ulquiorra's tail and rescued Kaien and his Shunpo carried him to safety away from Ulquiorra whose attack blew up the Omaeda house.

"Well Kendra will be happy," Renji joked.

"This isn't the time for cheap jokes," Hisana stated as Byakuya and Kaien returned to her side. "Rukia, status report."

"Nothing's changed from what you've been seeing I don't think," the invisible soul reaper stated, "Vi Britannia. I think Lelouch is over prepared. I don't think Aizen cares much about his allies when it comes right down to it."

"Yes, I think you might be right," Hisana said with a smile.

"Kuchiki-taicho, thanks for helping me, but you can let go of my collar," Kaien said. Byakuya put the noble leader down on the ground.

Ulquiorra stood and waited, watching the others. He was going to let them plan. No matter what they tried his reiatsu far outclassed their own. They had no means of stopping him.

"Rukia, go help Kira," Hisana told her, "Renji, Kaien, can you two work cooperatively while Byakuya-sama and I form a plan?"

"Not a problem," Kaien said, forming his Bankai around him, "Come on Renji." The two rushed off.

"What's the plan?" Byakuya asked.

"We're going to try something I only recently came across during my research. Something Yuna and Lelouch pulled off against Talbumosuke."

"You're talking about a Sojo Dageki." **(Synergy Strike)**

Hisana nodded. "Renji and Kaien need to buy us time for me to utilize my full power, then, you and I will combine our might."

"There are two problems with that little theory," Ulquiorra held up Kaien and Renji, completely beaten up.

"Hisana! Ragnarok! They're still fighting." Rukia called to her.

"That's rather cold. You're not going to attack?" The fake Ulquiorra asked.

"Just concentrate Hisana," Byakuya told her and stood in front of her, blocking off the illusionary Ulquiorra with his petals.

* * *

><p><strong>Aizen's Sanctum<strong>

Aizen dropped a piece onto the floor by accident and picked it up. _I don't get it, why aren't they attacking? Do they know it's an illusion? How can they?_

Lelouch felt the slight changes in Aizen's reiatsu to signal his distress and then checked the battles and located the disturbance. He grinned. "What's the matter Aizen? Problems with your illusions?"

"What are you doing?"

"You think I'll give away my tactic. I have no reason to answer you. Figure it out on your own. Now are you going to make your move or not?"

Slightly irritated, but regaining his composure Aizen moved his rook to take Lelouch's knight. Lelouch took it with a pawn, putting Aizen's king in direct confrontation with his rook. "Check."

* * *

><p><strong>Noble District<strong>

The illusion faded shortly after Aizen lost his temper a little. Of course Kaien and Renji's assault didn't last much longer after it. They had been concentrating on distance attacks, but a Cero Oscuras each was all it took to take them both out. Though they defended the blow and kept themselves from dying they were completely ripped apart by the attack. At that moment Ulquiorra became aware of the chanting going on around him.

"Your form will do you no good." Ulquiorra was far enough away from the two nobles that he was prepared to finish them with his ultimate strike. "Lanza Del Relampago."

"Bakudo 37: Tsuriboshi!" Using trees to connect it together, Izuru created the Kido to block off Ulquiorra's targeting path and then, wound still in his gut from earlier, appeared in front of it.

"If you want to get to my captain then you'll have to go through me," Izuru defiantly told Ulquiorra.

"What a pointless declaration." Ulquiorra threw his spear at Izuru, but that was exactly what Izuru wanted. Renji looked up just to see his comrade's plot in action.

"Kira no!" At the declaration something grabbed his neck and he saw a white gloved hand. "Rukia?" Renji was suddenly carried away from the area along with Kaien, leaving Izuru alone. The lance came towards Izuru and ran his body through, impacting Izuru against the elastic Tsuriboshi, but suddenly a gigantic Fushibi surrounded Ulquiorra and Izuru. It was the most elaborate and intricate design ever, barring the multi-person one Ashido had set up.

_What a way to go, _he thought to himself, _but I'm sure the Gotei would rather lose one officer than two potential captains. _Ulquiorra tried to move towards Izuru, but became tangled in Izuru's web. Still his expression did not change.

"This won't hold me nor will it kill me."

"I didn't think it would, but it'll hurt and I'm sure you won't come off this unharmed. I'm not sure as to the extent of the damage, but I packed all of my spirit energy into this setup. I remembered your lance from the reports and I figured it would make the perfect catalyst. Enjoy getting blown up by your own attack." Izuru then used the energy in his body to activate the blast and the streets exploded like the forest that Eien Tamashi used to blow up Muramasa. Rukia could barely carry Renji and Kaien away in time. Ulquiora survived the explosion, but earned himself several severe burns and a missing arm and leg, half the skin of his other leg and the wing on this opposite side. Any normal individual would be screaming their head off from the pain, but Ulquiorra simply marveled at the extent of the damage.

_So that is what happens when Lanza Del Relampago is mixed with soul reaper Kido. Interesting. _ As he started to regenerate, Byakuya appeared in front of him.

_He's been weakened, that gives us a better chance of success. _"Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro!"

"And just what do you think you can do?" Ulquiorra asked, finishing his regeneration. "I must tell you I don't fall for the same tactic twice."

"I'm not interested in anything of the sort," Byakuya said and suddenly he and Ulquiorra were surrounded by all of Senbonzakura's blades. "Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

"And what, pray tell, is this?"

"This is what happens when I abandon all defense and risk everything to kill my enemy," Byakuya spoke softly, but firmly, "This is the true form of Senbonzakura, Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. I only show this form to those special few who are truly worthy of my vow to kill them with my own hands. You are only the third to ever witness it."

"Is that supposed to make me feel special?"

"I just wanted you to know the depth of which you have dug your grave. You have cause the noble district quite a bit of grief. You have blockaded an attempt of mine to aide Hisana and you have cost the Soul Society a valuable officer. I cannot allow you to continue to torment all I hold sacred."

"Dug my own grave? Surely you jest."

"I don't joke around."

"Then you must take me for just another run of the mill enemy and do not understand the power of which you are dealing with."

"I understand it fully and normally I wouldn't resort to this tactic against you. Usually when I activate Senkei I am forced to abandon all defense and the swords do not attack my opponent all at once. The revolving blades act as a funeral procession. But not this time," Byakuya flung out his arm through his hair, unveiling a demonic white wing behind him, signifying something, but Ulquiorra could not tell what. Ulquiorra then noticed all of the swords igniting and suddenly a kido bound him in place: Rikujokoro. Hisana had cast it from outside the Senkei. "When two Bankais are merged, one with their ultimate form and the other adding their reiatsu to that Bankai in a synergistic bond, only reachable through true companionship and trust, great achievements can be wrought. In this case Hisana is adding her reiatsu to my Senkei and I am borrowing from it her Ryusei Ame technique. My Senkei is charged with not only my reiatsu, but hers as well, condensing it and making it difficult for you to break from that kido. Now, after that explosion, let's see how well you last if all of Senbonzakura's swords hit you at once," Byakuya held up his hand, fingers together, "On fire." Instantly all of Senbonzakura's blades converged on Ulquiorra, piercing through his hierro and burning him like an overly skewered magic box.

Byakuya felt drained after exerting that and Hisana gently carried him to the ground with her one wing as it began to dissolve and she disengaged her Bankai, staying it Shikai only.

Ulquiorra survived the strike, but he was so utterly cut up and he had a bunch of blades still sticking through his body as he lumbered towards Byakuya and the others like a Zombie with a piece of shrapnel in several places of its body.

"I…will not…fail…my master…again." Ulquiorra reached towards the others only to get a particularly concussive blow to the back of the head. He fell onto the ground, revealing Rita behind him. She revved her hands up to seal him away. "By the power invested in me," she struck her arm forward, "I lay claim to your soul." Ulquiorra was swallowed up.

"How many is that now?" Hisana asked.

"Eight. There's only one more to go besides Aizen. Your fights are ending at relatively the same time so I just need to zip around sealing everyone up. Of course, Aizen hasn't even begun fighting yet."

"We should go to help Lelouch then," Byakuya said to Hisana.

"Agreed," Hisana said, "Rukia, stay here."

"Hai," Rukia responded.

"There's no need for you to get involved," Rita told them, "That matter has already been foreseen and planned for by Lelouch himself. If you go, you will only undermine his efforts. You have more use assisting the lower ranks and doing a corpse count. His words, not mine."

"Then if that is Lelouch's will we shall do it. Rukia, come with us," Byakuya spoke out.

"Hai, nii-sama." Rita took off to seal the final Togabito and Byakuya, Hisana and Rukia tore off to do as Lelouch willed them to.

**End of Chapter 130**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And that'll just about do it. We are on the home stretch for the Aizen's Revenge arc. There are only a few chapters left. We are going to make them count. Here we go).**


	131. Zaraki Kenpachi the Indestructible

**(A/N: I would like to thank 345rv5 for his dedication in writing this entire long ass fight scene. Folks I have undoubtedly saved the best for last. Kenpachi & Ichigo Vs Vanguard. The final fight [excluding Aizen of course]. Unstoppable Force [Kenpachi] meets Immovable Object [Vanguard]. The butcher of Rukongai, the demon captain takes on the pinnacle of hollow evolution, the bane of all Soul Reapers. The only fight scene I find more epic than this one is the battle between Yamamoto and Hollow Ichigo. But anyway I'm blathering, here we go. On a final note, please note that if you have not read chapters 128-130, you don't have to until the end of the fight. But do not read past the end of the fight as you will be missing quite a lot if this is the first chapter you reached upon accessing the multiple, simultaneous posts. Now then, I am quite done. Enjoy).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

**Southern Rukongai**

Kenpachi and Vanguard clash attacks with each other. Kenpachi struggles to put a dent on the powerful Vasto Lordes as their cold steel clashed blow for blow. Ichigo attempted to get in a few strikes, but he was just as easily overpowered and stopped. Vanguard burst forth a sphere of energy around him forcing Ichigo and Kenpachi to draw away from him.

"Ha, these blows are as weak as mosquito bites," Vanguard taunted.

"Then allow me to get serious," Kenpachi replied shouting like a madman as he goes for a double handed sword strike, his favorite Kendo attack. Kenpachi swung down his blade with tremendous force, but in the aftermath of the slash Vanguard stands there as if nothing even happened.

"How disappointing, I thought you said you were going to get serious."

_What is with this guy? He took Kenpachi's strike and doesn't even have a scratch. These Togabito are insanely powerful._ Ichigo said to himself. In the next moment he was dragged out of his thoughts as Vanguard decked Kenpachi in the face and sent him flying, destroying a few cheek bones. Kenpachi got up though. He'd had worse. Ichigo appeared at his side to offer aid.

"Ichigo! Move!" Kenpachi said, surly.

"Not until you get on your feet, you okay?"

"I don't think I made myself clear," Kenpachi said and grabbed Ichigo by the shoulder and tossed him behind him onto the ground.

"What the hell gives?" Ichigo shouted as he jumped to his feet. "Lelouch said we were to fight together. Why do you want to fight him by yourself so badly?"

"That hollow killed the only person I've ever admired in my entire lifetime." Kenpachi answered as he looked at Ichigo with a look of sorrow. "She gave me a name, the only time I ever had a name. When she died, my name died with it."

"What did she call you?"

"Hitteki," Kenpachi responded. "She named me that because we were rivals and friends until that day. The day when that bastard," he gestured towards Vanguard with his Zanpakuto, "killed her."

"Ah yes, now I remember," Vanguard started to remember the incident, "You didn't have an eyepatch back then. I remember the woman. She defended you with her life. Such a foolish sentiment."

"Bastard!" Kenpachi attacked again only to get uppercut in the jaw and punched in the stomach and was sent flying back at Ichigo.

"You're not the only one that has gotten stronger in all these years," Vanguard told Kenpachi. "As I told you before, your kind fails at evolution, while my kind stands supreme, yesss."

"Kenpachi you gotta let me help. You'll die without me!"

Kenpachi stood next to Ichigo his haori flapping outward, "Not a chance. This is personal business. I'm going to mount that guy's head over the fireplace in the barracks."

"Go Kenny!" Yachiru cheerfully stated.

"Yachiru, stay by Ichigo's side and don't come any closer, understood?" Kenpachi said to the child-like Vice-Captain.

"Okie doki!" Yachiru replied as she looked at Kenpachi's eyes. Her cheery demeanor dropped somewhat. _I've never seen Kenny so angry before. This is nothing like the Kenny I know._

"I'm still going to interfere if it looks like you're about to die. Go avenge your friend."

"How touching. It's been almost a century and half and you're still thinking of that claymore wielding Soul Reaper. You even gave the little girl over there her name. She even has the same cotton candy colored hair and is a Lieutenant with captain class reiastu. You flew into such a humorous rage when I killed your mentor. I wonder how much you'll cry if I kill the girl you named after her." If Vanguard had a mouth he would've smiled, but instead the skin under his eyes simply curved upward indicating he was making the best effort. He struck forward and Ichigo blocked it as Kenpachi was too unperceptive to see it coming. He was having trouble pushing it off.

_Dammit this guy's strong. His fist feels like a truck full of lead elephants. _

"Not bad, but not good enough," Vanguard held up his free hand as energy charged into it.

_Dammit a cero._

"Go all out, Fumetsu Seishin no Senso!" Kenpachi bumped Ichigo aside and then cut Vanguard up the chest. Vanguard was forced back and his cero was cancelled.

The peaceful meadows were now being engulfed in a violent amount of Reiastu that causes the ground to violently shake as if the entire area was next to a faultline during a 9.0 earthquake. The sky lit up from miles away from Kenpachi's golden yellow Reiastu as energy surges the battlefield.

_Amazing, Kenpachi never ceases to amaze me with his reiastu. _Ichigo said to himself.

_Kenny can't lose now. That's the same amount of power that took out the zero espada with ease_. Yachiru thought to herself as she recalled Kenpachi's story about his epic battle with the massive Arrancar which towered over the Britannia's Empirical Nation Building in New Yorkshire and had enormous amounts of power.

The sole Saiko Koete in existence stood his ground as his wound healed. Kenpachi tore towards him again as their blades clashed, Vanguard's blade slid against Kenpachi's as sparks flew, only for Kenpachi to slice into the hollow's wrist and nearly hacked off his arm. Vanguard responded by kicking Kenpachi in the chest and healed his new injury.

Kenpachi grinned as he came off the blow. "See the difference now Vanguard? I'm not the same weak Rungokai citizen you fought over a century years ago. I'm now among the strongest captains in the Soul Society. I long hoped to fight you one day and make you pay for what you did to me that day," Kenpachi said to Vanguard as he charged at the pinnacle of hollow evolution.

"Don't get so confident," Vanguard replied as he dodged Kenpachi's blow while regenerating the damaged skin tissue and muscle tendons on his right wrist from the brutal slash from Kenpachi.

"Now Vanguard! Prepare to go back to hell!" Kenpachi shouted with a maddening battle cry as he attacks the Saiko Koete.

Ichigo and Yachiru watch the battle go on as each blow from Kenpachi and Vanguard kicked up dust and dirt into the sky turning the entire peaceful meadows into a scene from a war movie, complete with explosions.

"Boy Kenpachi is really going all out on this guy," Ichigo said to Yachiru, eyes wide with shock.

"He sure is," Yachiru replied with her usual cheerful banter.

Kenpachi went for a decapitating slash, but Vanguard dodged the attack and retaliated with a right hook Kenpachi blocked the Saiko Koete's fist with his blade. No damage resulted. Vanguard leaned back as Kenpachi stabbed forward. He struck his sword into the ground, giving it a firm pedestal in the earth and then unleashed a relenting fury of 50 punches, forcing Kenpachi back on the defensive.

"What's the matter? Is blocking all you can do against my superior speed and strength?"

"Nothing's the matter! I'm just getting warmed up!" Kenpachi declared. The battle raged on with Kenpachi still fighting an unarmed Vanguard, but the battle was well even despite it or so it seemed.

_**Something isn't right here. **_Zangestu said to Ichigo.

_What are you talking about?_ Ichigo asked the older half of his Zanpakuto spirit. The fight looked pretty even to him. Even though Vanguard had discarded his weapon Ichigo believed that it had only served to increase the hollow's combat prowess.

_**Look closely at the battle Ichigo.**_

Ichigo watched Kenpachi wildly swinging with as much force as possible while in his level 1 state, cutting into powerful Saiko Koete several times only for the damage to regenerate. However, Vanguard didn't seem to be trying at all. _I've got to warn him! _"Kenpachi, he's toying with you! Watch out!"

But before Kenpachi could heed that warning he swung his sword at Vanguard's head with both hands. Vanguard blocked with his wrist with a smug smirk and no injuries. Kenpachi is injured from the force of the blow similarly to when Ichigo faced him the first time and was allowed a free shot. Kenpachi was surprised.

"You trolling bastard," Kenpachi snickered as if he was enjoying the fact that he had been tricked.

"Yes, the exact same tactic I used on you the last time. Face it Zaraki Kenpachi, I will always be stronger than you." Vanguard decked Kenpachi across the face and then drove his elbow into Kenpachi's chest, igniting the strike with a green black flame and sending Kenpachi flying back onto his back. His haori and chest were singed, but he got up.

_Tch, damn. I knew this guy was strong, but I didn't think our power difference was this big. Oh well, guess that'll make this more interesting._ As Kenpachi got up and prepared for another round Vanguard was right in his space and pulled back his fist and drove it into the captain's abdomen, cracking a few of Kenpachi's ribs.

Kenpachi leaned forward and coughed up blood.

"I've grown quite tired of this charade. You've grown much stronger than the last time. However, the gap in power between us is still like heaven and earth. And this is not even anywhere close to being my full power," Vanguard taunted as he sauntered towards Kenpachi and then uppercut him in the jawcausing Kenpachi's neck to snap back against his back as Kenpachi was knocked into the air only for Vanguard to jump and deliver an overhead right hook to send Kenpachi sailing towards the ground. He landed hard on the grass causing it to tremble under his might and weight.

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo shouted as he rushes to aid Kenpachi, but stops as Kenpachi gets up again.

"You're a stubborn one," Vanguard said to Kenpachi as he prepares to strike and uses a knife edge chop to stab his hand into Kenpachi's chest piercing deep in to the captain's left pectoral causing him to cough up blood, again. Ichigo and Yachiru just stared when Kenpachi was let go and Vanguard stood his ground with Kenpachi's blood all over his hand. However, the reaction from Kenpachi wasn't what was expected.

It started with little snickers, almost mistaken for crying, but it became louder and louder until Kenpachi was laughing like a madman. "HAHAHAAHAHAHAAHA!" The captain cackled.

"What are you laughing about and how are you able to stand after I hit a main artery?" Vanguard asked, scowling.

"Sorry," Kenpachi said, resting his blade on his shoulder, "but I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that I'd fall for the same trick twice in a row. You're the fool around here if you think this is all I've got." A blue flame surged around Kenpachi's sword only to be overtaken by a green one. "Level two!" Kenpachi shouted as his reiatsu intensifies and swung down with his sword in his right hand. Ichigo used his reiastu to shield Yachiru from the intense wave of reiatsu caused by the release of Kenpachi's ability.

"Yay! Kenny is finally getting boosted up!" Yachiru said to the orange haired Shinigmai.

"What the hell is going on?" Ichigo asked Yachiru.

Yachiru was quick to explain how Kenpachi's Zanpakuto worked. "Kenny can't willfully go into higher levels. His opponent has to beat him up or he has to beat up his opponent to get to the next level."

"Levels? You make it sound like a game."

"Fighting is a game."

Ichigo had no comment to Yachiru's statement just then.

Back on the battlefield Kenpachi was holding on to the severed hand of Vanguard, the one that had just impaled him earlier, and throws it on the ground with blood squirting out of Vanguard's right arm socket.

Wordlessly, Vanguard regenerated his right arm. With anger the Saiko Koete retaliated by whamming Kenpachi in the stomach again, but Kenpachi brushes it off as he backflips through the air, lands and charges towards Vanguard again.

"Yeah! This is what I'm talking about! Hit me some more so I can gain the strength to rip you to shreds!" Kenpachi shouted as he charges at the Hollow, taking a giant leap into the sky. Vanguard followed suit to meet Kenpachi in midair. As the combatants dropped to the ground, Vanguard's wound regenerated and Kenpachi brushed off the punch he had been hit with.

While Kenpachi's strength had increased, there was still a notable gap in power. He would be able to give Vanguard a harder time now, but he was still weaker. The battle eventually left the ground and both combatants took to the sky and walked on air to punish each other. Vanguard used a leaping kick to hit Kenpachi, but the captain blocked with his sword. The squad 11 captain swung horizontally as Vanguard retreated from his kick. Vanguard lunged forward to punch Kenpachi but the blood-thirsty-sword-wielding demon grabbed the black creature's right arm and chucked him towards the ground. Kenpachi went slamming towards the ground, but Vanguard dodged the attack and the shockwave resulting from Kenpachi's massive reiatsu.

The Saiko Koete got in close and swerved around Kenpachi as he slashed downward, grabbed the captain by the neck and flung him as he spun 180 degrees. He waited until Kenpachi gained his footing and then got in close to deliver an uppercut to Kenpachi's jaw, but Kenpachi parried by stepping back and away from the attack and, while Vanguard was airborne, tackled him, stuck his sword into the spirit's chest and slashed up and out the creature's shoulder. As Vanguard reeled from his wound, Kenpachi went in screaming with furious glee to strike again, but Vanguard blocked the blade with his good hand to stop the assault, trying to push Kenpachi off.

"Damn you just won't go down."

"I could say the same about you with all the punishment you've been taking. My wounds regenerate, but I've seen less holes in swish cheese. You're a serious glutton to punishment."

Kenpachi just grinned. "Yup, and I've never felt better."

"What is _wrong_ with you?"

"EVERYTHING!" Kenpachi replied shouting as if he was possessed by a demon. The damage he had suffered at the hands of Vanguard didn't deter him at all; they only made him more excited and berserk

_I don't get it. No matter how much blood my fist draws from him, he keeps coming back for more. He's in a different league from all the victims I killed so far. He doesn't fear pain or death_, Vanguard stressed.

Kenpachi charged at Vanguard harder, putting the Saiko Koete on the defensive as he swung his sword with reckless abandon laughing like a hyena on noxious oxide, but having the killing intent of a shark honing in on its prey. Vanguards stares at the face of the demon of the blood-thirsty sword emitting a golden aura filled with the intent to kill or be killed. Of course it didn't take Kenpachi long to realize his attacks were slowly becoming ineffective.

He let out a deep breath and performed a two handed slash coming in hard and fast tearing off Vanguard's right arm from the shoulder joint. Vanguard punched Kenpachi away, but he missed in his frustration as Kenpachi leapt back. "Damn, I meant to hit your head with that slash. Gotta work on my aim."

Vanguard, however, remained as stoic as ever. "I must admit, I never expected your attack to be strong enough to cleaning slice my arm off Zaraki Kenpachi. Consider this a compliment of your raw power from the pinnacle of hollow evolution. To cut my arm at just a small fraction of my power is considered a great feat."

"Why're you so calm? You just lost an arm. You can heal up as much as you like but now I have the edge and I haven't even reached level three yet."

"Fool you think this is over because you cut me? I underestimated you, but here's a newsflash for you: I've been holding back my real power all this time."

"You're bluffing."

"Very well then, allow me to show you," Vanguard's eyes flashed, "my true power!" replied as his eyes shined an even fiercer green. With a fearsome roar Vanguard's reiatsu increased significantly. Several veins on his body now glowed green as they flowed up towards his brain as if travelling along with Vanguard's central nervous system.

"Nice! This fight just gets more and more interesting by the second." Kenpachi dashed at Vanguard like a maniac with two hands on his Zanpakuto but in the next moment Vanguard had his blade in hand and blocked the attack with ease.

"Haha, I was wondering when I'd get you to use your sword."

"Like I said, I'm done playing around with you," Vanguard said calmly as he cuts right through Kenpachi's Shikai, snapping the blade in half and almost cutting Kenpachi in half with the deep slash.

_What? _Kenpachi thinks as he drops towards the ground, feeling drained.

"Did you seriously think I was fighting at full power? I haven't fought an opponent with power to match my own in quite a while so I've forgotten what it's like to actually have an enjoyable battle. However, I must say it seems I just don't know my own strength sometimes," Vanguard said as he planted his blade in the ground, "Yessssss."

"KENPACHI!" Ichigo shouted in horror as he sees Kenpachi struggling to move.

"It can't be, Kenny, KENNY!" Yachiru shouted as she tries to rush to aid Kenpachi but is paralyzed by the Reiastu Vanguard is emitting as he arrives by her and Ichigo. "Don't kill him you big meanie!" Yachiru shouted.

"A little late for that when he's already dead. No one can survive an injury like the one I just did to him." Vanguard began to gloat. "What a pitiful inferior lifeform. Trying to fight the pinnacle of hollow evolution was a suicide mission to begin with. You two are just as much fools as he is to mess with me and break into Aizen-sama's new world. But if the despair is too much to bear, How about I help you join him," Vanguard stared at Yachiru, "little girl?"

Yachiru just pointed behind Vanguard with an emotionless expression. Vanguard turned around only to get punched in the eye by Kenpachi's fist.

"Oh sorry was that your eye? That was your eye wasn't it?" Kenpachi chuckled.

As Vanguard's eye swelled and surged with pain he was suddenly slashed in the back by Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho and turned his attention to the teen.

"I know you said you didn't want help, but I'm tagging in," Ichigo told Kenpachi. "It's no fun just watching."

Kenpachi grinned, "Tch, fine, but I get to be the one that finishes him off. Just give me a few minutes to catch my breath and you tag out when I tell you to!"

"You honestly think you can stand up to me, boy? I trust you know who you face."

"Yeah a big, black, bastard that murdered the friend of my friend."

Vanguard laughed, "Since you seem so ignorant allow me to explain to you that you face the pinnacle of—"

"Yeah I don't care," Ichigo said and rushed in at Vanguard faster than the Vasto Lordes could blink, palmed his face swooped up into the air and slammed him down a couple hundred meters away into the ground. "GET-SU-GA TENSHOOOOOO!" Firing off an insanely powerful blast from his sword, Ichigo followed up his strike against Vanguard and then retreated to the ground to meet up with his opponent on a level altitude.

Vanguard appeared on the ground with a chunk missing from the right hemisphere of his head and a deep gash on the right side of his body. "Not bad soul reaper," Vanguard said as his wounds regenerated, "but you need to do better than that" Vanguard lunged forward with a powerful arching sweep at Ichigo, both hands on the blade, but Ichigo leapt up and stood on his tiptoes on the flat portion of the blade as he held his other leg up in the air, spreading his arms out. Vanguard growled, moved his sword with one hand and tried to grab Ichigo with the other, but the teen escaped from the range of the hollow's grasp and fired a weak Getsuga into his arm. The attack was a scratch, but at least it was damage.

"How's that?"

"That isn't nearly enough to kill the pinnacle of hollow evolution," Vanguard scoffed, "Do you really think you're a match against the future King of Huecdo Mundo?" Vanguard asked him.

"Future King of Huecdo Mundo?" Ichigo asked shocked to hear the news.

"Aizen-sama promised once we crush all remaining opposition that I would become the King of Huecdo Mundo as I once was," Vanguard explained to Ichigo.

"Sorry pal, ain't happening. You're going back to hell where you belong." Ichigo attacked again.

"Arrogant fool!" Vanguard struck at Ichigo again, but missed, Ichigo then blew past him and seven shallow slashes formed along Vanguard's body. Vanguard turned around and tried to crush Ichigo with his in incredible reach using an overhead double handed swing, pushing Ichigo towards the ground as the teen blocked with both hands on his sword. "You can barely push off the force of my blow. This is why your kind fails at evolution!"

"Maybe we do fail evolution, but at least I don't go around hurting innocent people!"

"Fah! Innocence has no meaning. I kill worthless life forms, those who fail at evolution. Weak, pathetic creatures must die in order for the strong to thrive. That is the world, Aizen-sama, Hoshima-sama and I strive for." Vanguard explained to Ichigo

"You Bastard!" Ichigo shouted.

"Call me what you will, but the fact of the matter remains that we are simply purifying the world from lesser life forms like you," Vanguard took another swing at Ichigo only for the teen to this time deflect the blow, surprising Vanguard.

"If you are trying to kill weak and defenseless people then you are the enemy. I'm not superman, so I can't say anything big like I'll protect everyone on earth. I'm not a modest guy who will say it's enough if I can protect as many people as my two hands can handle either. I want to protect a mountain-load of people and scum like you who murders people out of your self-righteous bullshit will not prevail as long as I draw my breath!"

"A lowly speech from an even lower life form. You soul reapers have always been inferior to the hollows. You can't even comprehend the perfection that stands before you!"

"You know it's arrogant fucks like you that piss me off the most!"

"Then come at me. Show me your hatred, yesss," Vanguard responded as he quickly prepares his blade to strike. He attempted to cut Ichigo's sword arm clean off, but Ichigo vanished with his superior speed and then began running circles around Vanguard to confuse him firing off weak Getsuga blasts at random intervals.

_I don't want to waste my Hollowfacation just yet. I need to bait him out. He's going easy on me right now, but when he drops his guard that will be my opportunity to take him down in one shot, _Ichigo thought to himself as he continues to toy with Vanguard. He then stops, charges a getsuga and fires it. Vanguard appeared behind the teen as he heals the damage from the intense strike and Ichigo turns to block him. However, the force of the blow is more intense than before. Vanguard's blade manages to cut partially into Ichigo's Bankai with ease, forcing Ichigo to draw away at the sensation. _Damn what was that? _He looked at his sword. _I felt like Tensa Zangetsu could've almost split in half_.

"Are you surprised, Kurosaki Ichigo? All this time I've been pulling your strings just as I was with your friend. Now I'm fighting for real and you have no chance now that I'm using all my strength and power. " Vanguard explained to Ichigo.

"Don't underestimate me Vanguard. I have only begun to fight." Vanguard merely scowled in response and the fight resumes. Both combatants unleash powerful slashes which uplift the ground around them like erupting volcanoes. Vanguard dodged a lunging stab from Ichigo and blocked a hooking slash aimed at his head. He then managed to parry Ichigo's next strike, a diagonal dual-handed slash, and knocked Ichigo back. He struck forward with his blade to slash the teenager from shoulder to hip, but Ichigo managed to dodge back with his speed and got off with just a scratch to the center of his torso.

_Damn this guy is stronger than I originally thought. No wonder Kenpachi was having trouble with him. I'm so stupid. Just because I fought with the twentieth most powerful Togabito and felt Kasumi's reiatsu I think I know the true strength of the top ten. _Ichigo said to himself as he dodges a slash from Vanguard.

Vanguard started charging up a normal Cero in his right arm. Ichigo began to dodge, but after it was fired he noticed that the blast wasn't meant for him. The cero was aimed towards Kenpachi and Yachiru, and the former was not yet ready to charge back into battle. Ichigo used Shunpo to intercept the blast and allowed the blast to hit him on his back, shielding his allies Yachiru from the attack and taking quite a bit of damage himself, dropping to his knees and standing back up, panting like a dog as he looks back towards Vanguard.

"Ichi! " Yachiru exclaimed.

"Well that was stupid. I could've just dodged you know," Kenpachi told Ichigo.

"Uhhh…"

"Don't 'uhhh' me like you're trying to catch flies, step aside!" Kenpachi said only to pick Ichigo up by his hair and toss him over Yachiru's head.

"Ow! Hey! What gives?" Ichigo shouted.

"Shaddup! You're the one that just got yourself mangled up. Do that fancy shmancy thing with your coat to regenerate your reiatsu. I'm going back into battle."

By this time Vanguard appeared in front of the trio. Yachiru was protected by Kenpachi's reiatsu so she wasn't affected by Vanguard's. "Ah you soul reapers are so easy to manipulate, yess. Another reason why you fail at evolution!"

"Are you going to preach about this evolution crap all day? I couldn't care less."

"I don't expect a lesser mind like you to do so."

"Well that's something you and I can agree on. Oh and by the way," a manic grin swept over Kenpachi's face and his reiatsu surged. "Level THREE!"

Vanguard went wide eyed as a slash came out and sliced off an entire chunk of his left pectoral. Kenpachi stood standing stolidly, bathed in a golden glow.

"But…how?" Vanguard was frustrated. He saw that Kenpachi's blade was repaired. "I'm damn sure I sliced that miserable piece of steel in half!"

"My blade fixes itself every time I go up a level. And it seems your last blow put me over. I just didn't invoke it till I was ready to go at you again since I wanted to catch my breath. I've been getting a good work out and now I'm all warmed up. Also, I needed the kid to do some damage to ya, bring ya down a peg or two. As much as I enjoy fighting, I enjoy it on a more even playing field and with all my injuries I needed to rest for a bit. I hate your guts, but you're giving me the fight of my life."

"Damn you, you're becoming a serious nuisance," Vanguard simmered.

"I told you, I'm not going to die without avenging Hekira," Kenpachi replied and charged back at Vanguard, "Now let's DO THIS THING!"

Vanguard and Kenpachi continued their clash of blades from where they left off with Kenpachi continuously slashing away trying to look for an opening within Vanguard's defense while the Saiko Koete took lumbering fierce blows to try and find gaps in Kenpachi's swings to perform a counterattack. When he makes his first such attempt though Kenpachi sidestepped the slash aimed at his chest rather than letting it cut him as usual. Not since his fight with his own Zanpakuto spirit did he ever consider dodging an attack.

Vanguard swung his sword at the 11th division captain's eye line, but Kenpachi ducked underneath the swing performed a backflip and then rushed forward and executed a wide swing, slashing Vanguard across the waist and slicing deep through the togabito's torso, ripping into some of Vanguard's intestines in the process.

Vanguard made no response or recoil in pain. He just healed the damage he could and stood his ground as he and Kenpachi traded serious strikes like Vanguard and Ichigo had done before. Each blow created explosive waves of Reiastu. The already leveled meadows were getting leveled further with every blow causing the immense Reaistu to be felt for miles and the battlefield become so dusty that it became hard to see the area.

"Damn, Kenpachi is really not holding anything back here," Ichigo spectated, closing one eye and putting up his arm to minimize the amount of dirt reaching his face.

"Now this is a real fight!" Yachiru perked up.

Back at the fight Vanguard took a fierce horizontal swing at Kenpachi, but was blocked by the 11th division captain and then Kenpachi ran towards Vanguard to perform his bifurcating two-handed swing, but as he neared the Saiko Koete, wary of the technique this time, fired a Cero point blank range forcing the 11th division captain to use the power of his strongest slash to block against the Cero. The attacks wound up cancelling each other out, allowing Kenpachi to escape the attack with only 2nd degree burns on both his hands. He was in better condition than Vanguard though.

_That could've been worse, _the Saiko mused to himself as he regrows both arms and grabbed his sword.

"You killed my senpai and now I get to kill you. How does it feel to know that the pinnacle of hollow evolution will lose to the hands of this civilian? Oh wait," Kenpachi pointed his index finger at Vanguard, "Akari Mari was just a civilian before she became a Soul Reaper wasn't she? How does that feel you super powered piece of shit?"

"Don't get cocky just because you got a lucky shot!" Vanguard had absolutely had it with Kenpachi. He wanted to waste no more time. The moment had come for him to finish this battle with the quickest method possible. Vanguard held up his sword and held it in front of his body. "La Tecla!" A dark green aura exploded around Vanguard's body

"What the hell?" Kenpachi asked shocked to see the powerful hollow using a Resurrección like technique.

"Impossible, where did he get a Resurrección? I thought only Arrancars can use Resurreccións," Ichigo's eyes turned wide with shock.

The release of Vanguard's form caused enough Reiastu to be felt up to the Seireitei. The powerful Saiko Koete emerged out of the smoke with his green eyes glowing as if they'd been heavily irradiated but they were now accompanied by ivory white horns on his head with the hollow hole still on his chest. He had more muscles than ever before and had a boar like build to his face, actually having a mouth. He also had hooves instead of boot-like feet. He still had glowing green veins running up his body. The immense spiritual power created a force so overwhelming that even the mighty captain of Squad 11 had a hard time standing unfettered from its release. The hollow completed its appearance out with two massive swords, each of the blades as long as Kenpachi's entire body with sai-sized blades hooking up out of the V-shaped guard as Vanguard stood three feet taller than the late Captain Komamura.

"This is true power, the pinnacle of hollow evolution only available to any hollow that would be able to reach the level of Saiko Koete." Vanguard stated, "I'm going to enjoy beating you down. Here I come, Zarkai Kenpachi!" Vanguard then attacked and Kenpachi barely had time blink, let alone dodge.

Kenpachi, on instinct, managed to put up a defense against the massive blade with both hands on his Zanpakuto. However with just a lackluster, single handed strike and only one sword, Vanguard had concaved Kenpachi 10 feet deep below the ground.

"Is that all you got? I expected more." Vanguard said and then sideswiped Kenpachi with a fierce horizontal slash with his other sword, spilling Kenpachi's blood like a shower head that had just been turned on. The remainder of the force trailed along the ground and then exploded into the air several meters high about a kilometer away.

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo shouted.

"KENNY!" Yachiru shouted in alarm.

"You put up a good fight however you've reached your limit Zarkai Kenpachi," Vanguard turned his body and took a massive leap to Ichigo and Yachiru's location. "And now to put the bones in the trash." Vanguard said to himself as he turns his attention to Ichigo and Yachiru.

"Yeah! Your bones!" Ichigo shouted as he puts on his Hollow mask and goes to clash with Vanguard for the second time.

Meanwhile Yachiru rushes to Kenpachi's aid. Kenpachi was badly hurt from the attack but he was still alive. Kenpachi lifted his bloody hand up and managed to sit up.

"Kenny, you're alive!" Yachiru said to her father figure.

"Yeah... barely. I'm not sure if I can hold out much longer...I need time to rest up again," Kenpachi answered as he lays down on the ground trying to summon whatever remaining strength in his body to continue fighting. Ichigo would have to hold Vanguard for whatever time Kenpachi was going to take.

Back at the battle Ichigo and Vanguard were now using their utmost full power to fight each other. Neither side had made a decisive attack yet. Vanguard was using both of blades to clash with Ichigo's Hollowifed Tensa Zangestu. Both of them unleash powerful slashes uplifting the ground around them further cementing the once peaceful meadows into a chasm of destruction for the rest of eternity. Vanguard dodged a lunging stab from Ichigo and used his right hand to block a hooking slash aimed at his head, parrying Ichigo's hit.

"Your power has improved greatly soul reaper. Looks like you fully tamed that Hollow inside you."

"Yeah I have and I'm going to use all that power to cut your god damn head off!" Ichigo replied as he goes after the bestial hollow. Vanguard tried to parry, but Ichigo was still much faster, despite being outmatched in terms of strength, and managed a successful hit-and-run strike on Vanguard's chest, but it regenerated quickly.

"Not bad Kurosaki Ichigo! You might be a challenge after all."

Ichigo knew he wouldn't be able to be a challenge for long though. _I only have about four minutes left in my Vizard mask. I can only maintain this mask for five minutes and eight seconds, it's going to be tough beating him in this form, but hey impossible odds, _Ichigo grinned, _sounds like one hundred percent to me. _Ichigo said to himself trying to look for the light at the end of this extremely dark tunnel, only to add more chastisingly, _...I really need to lay off the anime_.

Ichigo went to stab Vanguard from above but the black hollow blocked his strike and performed a horizontal slash with his right blade. Ichigo successfully blocked if only to get sent flying through the air. Vanguard swung at Ichigo with a sweeping arc slash, but Ichigo put enough distance between him and Vanguard to remain completely out of harm's way. He then uses the fastest Shunpo he could muster in such a small time frame to get right behind Vanguard and blasted him with all his might with a Getsuga Tensho. Ichigo cut deep into Vanguard's spinal cord, making it difficult for the Saiko Koete to regenerate the damage, or move.

"Now to end this!" Ichigo shouted as he jumped into the air points his blade at Vanguard taking advantage that the powerful Saiko Koete was temporarily paralyzed. Ichigo prepared to unleash his most powerful attack. He took aim at Vanguard from the front, wanting to see the look on the Saiko's face when he blasted it right off. This attack would be point blank. The tip of his blade sparked as energy gathered in the center of the blade's tip, taking a spherical shape and the color scheme of Ichigo's Getsuga. "CERO DE LUNA!" Ichigo declared as loud as he could as he fired a powerful Cero right into Vanguard's face as the blast encompassed the entire hollow in a blanket of darkness.

"Damn it…Ichigo...I wanted to kill him," Kenpachi said as he struggles to get to his feet.

"Kenny are you alright?" Yachiru asked the 11th division captain.

"I'm…just peachy," Kenpachi answered as he looks depressed that he was robbed of his chance to get payback.

However, as the smoke cleared up from the battlefield and Ichigo descended to the ground, removing his hollow mask when he touched the ground, it was revealed that Vanguard was almost completely unfazed by Ichigo's attack. In truth, Vanguard had been severely injured from the blast, but the time it took for the dust to clear had allowed him to regenerate all of his injuries. Still, the illusion of Ichigo inflicting no damage was an advantage Vanguard intended to exploit.

_What?_

"Was that your strongest attack? It tickled."

"That was," Ichigo backed up now finally feeling fear, "My strongest attack…you're not even hurt. That's just not fair. What the hell are you?"

"I'm the pinnacle of evolution. Did you really think I was fighting at full power all this time? I was merely toying with you and wanting to see what your Hollow form was truly capable of. I'm severely disappointed in you Ichigo. I thought you were like me and transcended beyond the barrier and dimension of soul reapers and hollows but it seems you haven't. You fail at evolution! The punishment for such a failure is death." Vanguard held up a blade to strike Ichigo, but is stopped by Kenpachi once again.

"My turn!" Vanguard was about ready to have an aneurysm with Kenpachi jumping back into battle like he had just downed a cup of coffee. "Oh and by the way, LEVEL FOUR!" Kenpachi shouted at the top of his lung unleashing more reiatsu.

"You can't be alive. Why don't you just stay down?" Vanguard was starting to lose it.

"Cause he's a class 'A' badass!" Ichigo complimented Kenpachi with a smug grin.

"Damn straight!" Kenpachi shouted and charged right at Vanguard, but the Saiko Koete dodged the blow. However, the residual shockwaves of Kenpachi's reiatsu immobilized his opponent for half a second, giving him the opportuity to take a swing at the Saiko Koete's face. Unfortunately, Vanguard was able to block the blade with both swords just in the nick of time and pushed Kenpachi back. Vanguard swung his swords down vertically, creating a residual shockwave of Reiatsu which pushed back the 11th division captain and allowed the Saiko Koete to get the chance to take a stab at Kenpachi's face with his right sword. Kenpachi stops the strike from happening by hacking upwards and clanging his blade against Vanguard's, pushing it up and letting Kenpachi zoom in towards his opponent. He performed a fierce horizontal slash at his enemy and cut him across the waist before he can make another strike.

"You're really becoming a nuisance!" Vanguard stated as he swings down at Kenpachi only for the Soul Reaper to block yet again.

"So are you. I don't think I've met a more tenacious big, black, and ugly cockroach than you. If I did I'd probably give it to Kurotsuchi to dissect because that is one bad cockroach." Kenpachi, of course, had no idea that Mayuri had been killed in action.

Infuriated, Vanguard attacked again and again and again and again, beating down on Kenpachi's sword unable to get through. "How are we evenly matched now? I'm the pinnacle of Hollow evolution! You're just a Runkogai rat!"

"Does it matter? We're even! Let's enjoy the fight!"

"SILENCE! I'm the perfect life form! I'm the pinnacle of Hollow perfection! I won't lose or even be equal...TO THE LIKES OF YOU!" Vanguard shouted.

"You're proving to be my greatest fight in my life, it's so bittersweet. I hate your guts for what you did to Hekira and yet I'm enjoying this battle so much!" Kenpachi exclaimed and then led out an insane scream of pure ecstasy. "If you were a tin man I'd send you back to Oz, IN PIECES!" Kenpachi shouted as he charges at Vanguard.

"DIE!" Vanguard fired a cero out of his mouth, but Kenpachi stands his ground and the cero disintegrates against him doing nothing except creating a small hole in the ground and kicking up a lot of dirt. Aggravated Vanguard opens his mouth wider than before and charges another cero. This one twitches and sparks in his mouth as he prepares to fire it.

"You think that Cero is enough to stop me?" Kenpachi said to Vanguard as he manages to hold back the Cero a bit.

_That is exactly what I think. _Vanguard thought to himself and fired off the nuclear cero four times more powerful than the one Kenpachi had stopped mere moments ago. _This Cero is at a far high league than the one you previously stopped, say goodbye scum_.

"KENNY!" Yachiru shouted as she watches the explosion, barely able to withstand the reiastu from the blast despite the distance between her and it.

The smoke clears up to reveal Kenpachi with incredibly devastating 3rd degree burns on his chest and arms from the Cero. The upper half of Kenpachi's Shihakusho had been burned off completely and the sleeveless haori he usually wore was completely disintegrated. While the burns had cauterized most of Kenpachi's wounds, Kenpachi was suffering regardless. He was at his absolute limit of durability. Kenpachi's body had grown stiff and he could barely move.

_Damn it...I can't move my body...arms feel like they've been deep fried…chest feels like it weighs one hundred kilos. Sorry Herika...I failed you_. Kenpachi said to himself as he watches the hollow slowly lift his right hand as if he was walking up the stairs to a guillotine type execution as he is unable unable to move and about to embrace death as he falls forward towards the ground.

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo shouted as he struggled to move his body from his wounds.

"Dash! Okotte Kemono!" Yachiru shouted as she her transforms her sealed Zanpakuto into a double edged Kunai in between her teeth with a bite guard that allowed Yachiru to protect her jaw if she was kicked in the face while on all fours. Yachiru dashed in at high speeds and leapt into the air, managing to cut Vanguard in the eyes before he even caught a glimpse of her.

Vanguard roared and recoiled as he became temporarily blinded by the strike and drops both his large swords to the ground and holds on to his eyes in pain. While the blow Yacihru delivered, wasn't anywhere close to being fatal, in fact it was the same effect as a human getting metal dust in their eye, it was still very painful. After all, for all his power and durability, anyone would be hurt from taking a strike to their eye.

"Kenny are you okay?" Yachiru shouted as she takes her Shikai out of her mouth to talk and goes to grab Kenpachi.

"Yachiru...Run away...Run away and save yourself!" Kenpachi answered as he tries to warn Yachiru.

Vanguard roared again as he smacks the little pink haired girl with the back of his hand. Time seemed to slow and the moment flashed before Kenpachi's eyes as he saw Yachiru's body come in contact with Vanguard's massive hand. With the force from the blow Yachiru was sent flying high into the air like a punted football only to crash hard onto the ground and tumble along it, taking severe damage due to the difference between her and Vanguard just from the contact and from the harshness that was gravity.

"YACHIRU!" Kenpachi shouted as Yachiru landed.

"No!" Ichigo shouted as he ran to the girl's side.

Vanguard roared again as he used High Speed Regeneration on his eyes. "You're going to pay for that!" He grabbed his sword and separated Ichigo from Yachiru, as the two dogded to the side, but as he moved, Ichigo cringed from straining the wound in his back and Vanguard's next strike sliced him down from the top of his right shoulder down to his right him. Strength draining from him, Ichigo dropped to his knees and fell to the ground. "You…bastard," Ichigo got out as he passed out.

On the ground Kenpachi was having dismal thoughts. _I can't save Yachiru...I couldn't save Herika...I failed. In the end, I was too weak after all,_ Kenpachi said to himself as he lies down unable to move from his burns and wounds.

_**Giving up? That's not like you. **_

_Fumetsu Seishin no Senso?_

_**You can't give up, everyone is counting on you to beat this monster and kick his ass straight to hell. **_

_If I could, I wouldn't be lying down here right now would I?_

_**No I suppose not.**_

Kenpachi was alerted to a childish yell and noticed Yachiru firmly in Vanguard's grip. _Yachiru!_

_**That girl is the only thing that has mattered to you besides fighting, Kenpachi. Are you going to fail her or are you going to get your ass up and prove to Hekira, by the time you eventually do fall in battle, that you can die with a smile on her face in a way that makes her proud of you? **_

Vanguard held Yachiru in his fist. Yachiru's left eye was swollen and her other was black and blue. Her Shihakusho was covered in dirt and Yachiru looked like she was on teetering on death's door with the bruises dealt to her body.

"So, any last words before I kill you?" Vanguard asked the wounded child.

"Ke...nny," Yachiru replied weak from the beating she received .

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You must really be attached Kenpachi...This should be fun killing you. I can't wait to see the manliest captain break down and start crying like a little," Vanguard's eyes tightened, "bitch." Vanguard laughed as he tossed Yachiru up into the air and prepared to fire a cero so that it would catch her as she tumbled down since she was unable to gain control of her muscles at all.

_Goodbye!_ Vanguard shouted in his mind.

Unfortunately for Vanguard, he wasn't the only one more tenacious than a cockroach. Just before the blast hit, with his last ounce of strength, Kenpachi jumped into the air and pushed Yachiru out of the way and took the full brunt of the blast.

"Ke…nny?" Yachiru looked at him with shock. She then noticed that Kenpachi appeared to be smiling. _Kenny. _She fainted as she fell to the ground and bounced on it as she hit the ground. She would survive, her injuries were less severe than Ichigo, but her smaller frame made her worse for wear.

Kenpachi survived the attack. His body was durable enough, but he hit the dirt a complete mess. Surprisingly he had the strength to stand, but he was woozy.

"I grow weary of your interferences," Vanguard said calmly, "but you're teetering on Death's Door Zaraki Kenpachi, you have no fight left in you."

"Maybe I don't have fight left in me," he said, "Maybe that blow finished me," the flames on his sword began to trickle up red, "Maybe you win." The flames stopped about halfway. "Or maybe I'm about to KICK YOUR ASS!" The sword went to its full peak and Kenpachi shouted. "MAXIMUM!" Kenpachi's reiatsu exploded as the metallic plating that covered his body in level five appeared around him.

_What's with this power? Impossible, how can anyone have this much power much less just in a Shikai state?_

"You're not...dealing with...the average soul reaper…I rise above the others. I am a legend," Kenpachi boasted with a craggily, calm voice, "I didn't have a true name until I met Hekira one hundred seventy years ago. I didn't think I needed one, but now I have one and it's the one only given to those warriors who are the strongest ones of their generation. No matter how many times you put me down I will get up. MY NAME IS ZARAKI KENPACHI AND I NEVER QUIT!"

Eager to put Kenpachi down once and for all, incredibly tired with his mouth and boasting, Vanguard slashed at Kenpachi's body with his other blade. It snapped off against Kenpachi's metallic reinforced skin. "That tickled." Kenpachi replied shrugging off the blow as he nonchalantly punches Vanguard straight through the stomach with his right hand causing Vanguard to cough up blood and bile. Vanguard tumbled backwards and fell over. Kenpachi advanced on the hollow that tried to mow him down by charging like a bull.

"My unfortunate friend, you're about to discover a war you're unable to win. I'll have you know," Kenpachi said and held up his sword, "That I've become Indestructible," Kenpachi slashed Vanguard's horn off, "Determination that is incorruptible," he cut off Vanguard's arm. Vanguard got on his hind legs and attacked Kenpachi with his still connected arm, "From the other side a terror to behold," Kenpachi grabbed his opponent's arm, "Annihilation will be unavoidable," he tore off Vanguard's arm at the hinge, "Every broken enemy will know that their opponent had to be invincible," Kenpachi raised his reiatsu as high as he could, preparing to split Vanguard in half, "take a last look around while you're alive I'm an indestructible MASTER OF WAR!" With his fierce double handed slice he split Vanguard in half and the halves fell along the ground. Kenpachi disengaged Shikai and began to stumbled and stagger about.

_Hekira...I finally avenged you and it seems like I'll be joining you soon enough as well. Sorry Yachiru but it looks like Kenny is going away for a while_. Kenpachi felt the last of his strength leave him and fell forward, but suddenly a friendly body got underneath Kenpachi as he began to fall forward and kept him from hitting the ground.

"Whew, I don't even want to know how close that was."

Out of the corner of his eye Kenpachi could see a mammalian, brown ear and the scent of fur filled his nostrils. "Y-you're…"

Kenpachi's aide lowered him to the ground, revealing Rita to Kenpachi. She began to give him some emergency first aid to sustain his injuries. She then looked around at the war torn battlefield "Holy smokes, what did you guys do to this place? It's like me on a bad day when using Bankai only four times worse. _Cat's pajamas_!" She sighed and looked at Kenpachi. "Well I guess that's why you're the Kenpachi." She walked over to Vanguard's split halves as they were starting to fade and fast. She didn't have much time before she'd lose her claim. She acted quickly. "By the power invested in me, I lay claim to your soul!" She sucked Vanguard back to hell and wiped her brow. She then went over to help Ichigo to his feet and gave him some emergency first aid.

"Did you get to Yachiru yet? Heal her too."

Rita's reaction indicated she had no idea Yachiru was even nearby and when she pinpointed her gasped and then took delicate care in restoring her. Any sooner and they would've needed Orihime. In fact, they still would. After stabilizing Yachiru and making yet another close call Rita stood up again, "You should get to the hideout and take these two with you. In your condition you'll be of no use in the final battle. Orihime can do more help for you than I can."

Kenpachi got to his feet and flexed his hand, feeling healthy, but not at 100%. He then looked over at Ichigo. He grinned. "I told that dumbass he should've let me handle the fighting."

"For the most part he did from what I can feel from the residual reiatsu in the area. Still without his help you never would've taken Vanguard on your own and I think you know that." Rita said.

"Yeah, yeah," Kenpachi said and hoisted Ichigo up over his shoulder and picked up the teen and Yachiru under his arms. "So what are you going to do?"

Rita stretched her arms up over her head. "Well since your battle is the last one to be finished I can relax for a few moments. Lelouch will need me soon, but his plan should be coming together shortly. I'll need to stretch in case I need to go to battle though. There's no telling if Lelouch's plan might fail."

"Lelouch's plan failing is just about as likely as me losing a fight," Kenpachi grinned.

Rita grinned too, "I suppose that's true. Anyway, you should get Ichigo to his girlfriend before his condition worsens, that is if you ever want to cross blades with him again."

Kenpachi resisted the urge to let out a hearty laugh and kept it at a low chuckle.

"Anyway I need to go and finalize the capturing of Aizen's allies." Rita snapped her fingers and a hell gate opened for her to enter. "I'll be seeing you later." She entered the gate and disappeared. Kenpachi, bored now, did as he saw was best and went to get Yachiru and Ichigo healed up by Orihime.

* * *

><p><strong>Aizen's Inner Sanctum<strong>

Lelouch grabbed a pawn of Aizen's and discarded it to the floor. Aizen was about to make his move, but appeared distracted for a moment. _So she's come._

Lelouch pondered Aizen's distraction, but then noticed the declination of reiatsu in many districts of the Seireitei and the same reiatsu popping up in different locations quickly. Further investigation of that area through sensing reiatsu indicated the defeat of the last of Aizen's allies, though Vanguard's fate was uncertain, though if Lelouch's plan was successful he could venture a guess the results. _I see, so he's noticed. Will he say anything?_

"So that's your plan is it?" Aizen asked. "You're very cunning Lelouch."

Lelouch tried to play dumb, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Diverting my attention while having Rita go around and pick up the pieces while you pluck my allies off one by one? I must say I didn't think you'd convince her to act." Aizen made his move. "It matters not though. Rita does not have her Kushanada in the living world and resealing us will take much out of her. By the time she has sealed them all up she will be too weak to fight me and you and I will be the only ones still at full strength. Such a foolish move Lelouch."

"I wouldn't exactly call it foolish. Everything is going according to plan," Lelouch said and moved his King. "Checkmate."

Aizen stared at the board. By moving his king Lelouch put Aizen's king on direct confrontation with his queen, but that was not all. If Aizen moved his king towards Lelouch's left Lelouch's rook would grab him and if Aizen moved to the right Lelouch's bishop lied in wait. Even if Aizen moved diagonally forward towards Lelouch's right there was a knight prepared to stop him. And Aizen had no pieces with which to block Lelouch's queen. Aizen had never been so annoyed in losing a chess match. In fact, he was downright furious. Lelouch had more to plan and worry about and he still beat him.

Aizen flipped the table over and attacked Lelouch with his sword. "Enough games!" Lelouch held up his hand and blocked with a seemingly invisible shield and snapped his fingers, revealing that he had been in Bankai all along and Aizen's blade now rested against a shield encompassing Lelouch's entire immediate vicinity. Lelouch had set up a double layered Kyokko. One for his Bankai's garments and the other for his entire body and now he was using it and had blocked Aizen's strike. The barrier didn't hold of course and Lelouch retreated away towards the entrance, putting his back to it so Aizen could not get behind him.

"So you wish to move onto the main event? Very well."

"You're taunting is pointless. You had every opportunity to use your special power just then, but you didn't. You're lucky your barrier protects you from all around for I was actually behind you when I struck. By this I conclude that your power of absolute obedience only works once on any given person, doesn't it?" Lelouch didn't answer Aizen. "Your silence speaks volumes Lelouch, but no matter," Aizen had regained his composure and held his blade casually in front of him at an angle, "I will enjoy engaging you in battle once again. And this time," Aizen swung his blade out at his side, "I will make sure to kill you."

"Bring it on," Lelouch encouraged punctuating every word and beckoning Aizen forward with his right index finger as he spoke.

"Oh I shall," Aizen said with a smug grin.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And so it begins again: Aizen and Lelouch clash once more, but this time Lelouch is disadvantaged by being influenced by Kyoka Suigetsu. Can Lelouch hold out until his grand master plan comes to fruition? Find out next time as the struggle continues next time on Soul Chess. However, I'm sure Kenpachi's badassery completely overshadows Lelouch's preparation to fight Aizen).**


	132. Lelouch Vs Aizen: Power of the Mind

**(A/N: Here we go folks, the moment you have all, at least I think so, have been waiting for. Aizen and Lelouch clash again. What will the outcome be? Here. We. Go).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

**Aizen's Inner Sanctum**

Lelouch stood firmly to face Aizen only for a gash to cleanly cut down his torso. _What? But Aizen's…still over there. _Panicking, Lelouch retreated to the far corner of Aizen's sanctum and put up his full area shield. _There . Now I would have to see my barrier collapse in order for Aizen to attack me. _Aizen didn't move from the spot he was in earlier and Lelouch waited and watched only for his helmet to shatter. _What? _Panicking again, Lelouch began zipping around the throne room using random bursts of Shunpo, trying to think simultaneously. _Need to run around. I need to run around and think at the same time. I know Kyoka Suigetsu can manipulate my five senses, but to think it was to this extent. No matter though, I'm not trying to beat Aizen. I only need to hold out for a little while longer. _Lelouch was suddenly thrown into the wall without warning and Aizen still stood, at least to Lelouch's perception, in the center of the room, sword still swung out at his side. _I have to focus, _Lelouch's thought rapidly, _I have to focus. I need some sort of plan. _Lelouch tensed up, closing his eyes. _I need to relax. I can't fight Aizen if I'm not calm. _Lelouch let out a deep breath. He used another burst of Shunpo to get near his barrier at the front of the hall, guessing that Aizen was about to attack him so he needed to move or he'd get hit. Aizen hadn't made a move on Lelouch though at that moment. He was enjoying the young looking captain's panic and waiting to see what he would do. He already had Lelouch rattled, he figured the fight was as good as won.

Lelouch found his still point as he stood with his feet together, eyes still closed, arms spread out in a v-formation, parallel with the ground, palms facing the ground.

_I am a thing. I am a thinking thing. Whenever I think I exist. I exist therefore I am. I may have a body, but there is no guarantee of such a thing. I have a mind though, that is undeniable. I cannot trust my senses. I can regain that trust if God exists and if God is benevolent. In the realm of Kyoka Suigetsu, Aizen plays God. I am against God so therefore: I will not use my senses. _Lelouch flared up his reiatsu. _Eien Tamashi._

_**You called?**_

_I need you to focus your power to minimize the bleeding to my wounds._

_**Done.**_

_I also need you to try and keep my eyes closed. Do not allow me to open them unless I specifically ask you to let me._

_**Done. Anything else?**_

_One more thing, don't comment on my actions. I'm about to fight using pure logic and sense of mind so I need to be completely alone in my thoughts._

_**Your wish is my command. This all part of some grandmaster plan to beat Aizen, though that's more difficult with what you're asking me to do.**_

_Not a plan to win no, but it's a plan to survive! _Lelouch's reiatsu flared even more and he maximized his output. He put up his barrier around him and counted to himself. _Aizen may have control of my senses, but my mind is still my own! As long as I have that, I can fight him!_ _Now, if I were Aizen, I'd be smug enough to let me have my moment's peace and now that I've watched my opponent actively put up a defense I'd attack just about…now! _Lelouch waited a few seconds and then used a burst of Shunpo to dash forward and to the side, putting himself behind and to the right of the throne if one were facing the throne from the entrance.

Aizen noticed this and took note how Lelouch escaped him so easily, but shrugged it off.

_If I were Aizen I'd take a few moments to wonder if what my enemy did before was luck or guess work and then attack again…now. _Lelouch took to the air summoned and array of fireballs, before combining the ability with his telekinesis and attacked the area around where he had just been standing. Aizen was forced away from his current location and Lelouch used Shunpo to get along the wall, using reiatsu to allow him to remain flush along the flat surface as though he were a ninja. His eyes remained closed.

_That's the second time he's dodged my attack. Just what is he up to? His eyes are closed, but with Kyoka Suigetsu it's not as if he'd try to hear for the direction of my blade swinging at him. I'm making sure I'm absolutely silent in that regard. He's also not even letting me graze him. Just what is he doing?_

_Aizen's probably still contemplating my last evasion. He's probably wondering how I'm evading him. Depending on which angle he attacked me from will depend on how quickly he can reach me, but in that case…_Lelouch spread his hands out. "Shi Kumo!" All around him the black fog emerged, cloaking Lelouch in any angle except the safe zone within his immediate vicinity. _This will make Aizen hesitate to strike and that's what'll make my deception all the easier. _"Bakudo 26: Kyokko." Lelouch cloaked his full body yet again and then wrapped himself up in his cape and appeared in the air above the entrance. He gingerly put his fingertips against the space where he believed the entrance was. His barrier was still there, though there was no way of guaranteeing that. _After all, I cannot trust my senses._

Aizen however, had not destroyed the barrier and had just found that Lelouch had completely vanished as per Kyokko and the black fog licked at Aizen's skin, cutting him slightly, Aizen evaded away from the area. Lelouch had deceived him yet again and now he had no sight of him.

_Aizen's probably frustrated about my deception right about now. I'm going to go on my belief that the barrier is still here. Aizen had plenty opportunity to destroy it, but logic follows that since he has been following my movements and predictions to the letter that it is probably still here. _Lelouch made the barrier vanish. It was hard to tell it was there in the first place without touching it so when Aizen rushed forward, as Lelouch predicted he would, to shatter it, believing Lelouch had escaped, Aizen sliced through absolutely nothing, feeling bewildered momentarily and creating a rare opening that Lelouch exploited with the utmost care and brilliance. In one swift motion Lelouch dropped to the floor on a three point landing, charged the most energy he could into his fist, took at and rammed it into Aizen's back before launching a fireball into Aizen's back, actually injuring the second most powerful Togabito and blasting him out into the hall of his great throne. Lelouch had seen the hall upon his way towards Aizen. He didn't need his eyes to familiarize himself with it again. He had taken the time to memorize the layout on principle before he confronted Aizen.

The hallway had blue carpet with gray cobblestone walls and a wooden ceiling. Nothing special and it reached up to about 9-feet high with regular florescent lights lighting it up.

Aizen, as he hit the dirt, coat torn open revealing the most irritating minor burn on his back, only breaking the skin in some places, was very irritated with Lelouch right about now. He still couldn't see or sense Lelouch because of the cast Kyokko and he had no idea how Lelouch was combating the illusionary perception throw off created by Kyoka Suigetsu. Aizen got to his feet and took a look around the hall for Lelouch. In order to be hit from behind Aizen figured Lelouch would have to be in the hallway unless he was still in the throne room and was waiting for Aizen to make a move so he could counterattack. Though Aizen had not caught on to Lelouch's little game, whatever it was, he wasn't about to fall for it again. He sheathed his sword and spoke. "I'm not playing your game anymore Lelouch. You want to continue this fight, why don't you take the lead for once."

Lelouch let the words sink in. He knew Aizen would not attack him right now that fit in perfectly with his perception of Aizen's character, but he wasn't about to trust a thing Aizen said nor could he trust that Aizen had actually sheathed his sword. If he was going to make a move, he'd make it count. However, Lelouch wasn't about to play into Aizen's hands. In fact, if he said anything at all it would give away his location. His only option was to attack Aizen, but how?

Lelouch envisioned the layout of the hallway and did his best to think. It wasn't very wide from his remembrance, Renji's Bankai would be able to fit through it lengthwise, but not if it was coiled up and Konjiki Ashisogjizou would never fit in the hallway at all. Lelouch also thought about the option Aizen had if Lelouch continued to remain silent. Aizen could casually walk down the hallway in an attempt to find Lelouch and attack with each step. Still, Aizen would have to remain on this straightaway and in this narrow space Lelouch had a huge advantage.

He thrust his arm forward and activated his telekinesis, he didn't know if he had actually grappled Aizen, his senses told him such, but Lelouch, of course, could not trust them. He banged Aizen against either wall with his telekinesis before tossing him through the hallway and out into the foyer. Lelouch activated his shield and dashed forward using his cape to glide through the air. If Aizen hadn't been thrown, his shield would begin pushing him since it took up the entire hallway space and Aizen would be able to pull back and attack Lelouch. If Lelouch was hit he'd cease his advancements immediately and drop to the ground and pull back, but if he made it out into the foyer, which he did, it would only further his distinction that Lelouch had a significant advantage in psychological warfare right now. Lelouch kept Kyokko on him as he stood in front of the entrance between the foyer and hall.

The foyer of Aizen's Sanctum was very intricate and a lot roomier than the throne room. There were lots of marble pillars acting as support beams and the blue carpeting still covered the area. There were four small fountains in the room with steps leading up to them and a large stone statue of Aizen stood in the center. The statue of Aizen had him standing with his arms folded, smiling.

Aizen was a little more than a meter in front of the statue and tried to deduce Lelouch's thought process and where he could possibly be coming from next or what he would try. He was rather peeved at the 10th division captain. Aizen had never run into an opponent that could counter his Kyoka Suigetsu so easily. He thought about using his Bankai, but…no it would be a waste. Lelouch's reiatsu was still vastly inferior to his own, even with Zero no Seishin no Eien Tamashi.

Lelouch, figuring that Aizen would not be attacking any time soon and, again, wait for Lelouch to make a move first, decided to have a little fun with the high traitor and use his current invisibility to his advantage to screw with Aizen a little. His psych had to be at the breaking point and if Lelouch could make Aizen lose his cool, he'd consider that a victory.

Lelouch decided he'd steal a page from Rita's book to make his plan work. He warped by one of the pillars. As long as he was invisible Aizen might think Lelouch may have developed some sort of omnipotence over the area. "What's the matter Aizen?" Lelouch projected his voice to make sure it echoed. He then warped above the statue. "Can't hit what you can't see?" He warped to another location.

"I wouldn't be so smug if I were you Lamperouge Lelouch. It's only a matter of time before I figure out what sort of gimmick your employing and once I do you are going to be feeling the sting of my sword," Aizen spoke calmly, but Lelouch's taunt had made him twitch slightly.

"That'll be what, when my grandkids have tombstones?" Lelouch asked from over by one of the fountains.

Eien Tamashi laughed. She had used that line a long time ago.

Lelouch then deliberately splashed the water before warping away to make Aizen attack with Shakkaho. He was now all the way on the other side of the room up in the corner. "You missed."

Aizen did his best to stifle growling and scowling. He would not lose his cool to Lelouch. He would not give him that satisfaction.

"I bet this is the first time you've ever had such a problem with an opponent isn't it?" Lelouch, by his prediction, and also factually, was now directly in front of Aizen. Aizen swung his sword out, but Lelouch warped away before Aizen had even begun to attack.

"Quit hiding!" Aizen called out loudly, raising his voice.

"What's wrong Aizen? Don't like it when other people deceive you? People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones, though for you perhaps it should be people who build stained glass windows."

Eien Tamashi cackled with laughter. Lelouch was being very comical

"That's. Not. Funny."

"I'm laughing." Lelouch was getting a kick out of this. He now understood why Eien Tamashi quipped at him so much and why CC enjoyed being so snarky: moments like this. It was almost as if being on the receiving end, and thereby having the exposure to understand how to utilize such a tactic, had prepared him for this moment.

_**S-stop. I-I c-can't breathe! **_Eien Tamashi laughed herself silly.

_All right, all right, I'll focus on being serious. Can't have you ruining everything by not carrying out what I asked you to now can I?_

Aizen actually growled, causing Lelouch to smirk. At this point he was willing to at least trust his hearing. He'd been right thus far about Aizen so there was very little reason for him not to believe that he wasn't hearing things.

Lelouch used his cape's teleport to reach the front entrance that led to outside. "Do I anger you Aizen?" Lelouch asked. He moved again so that he was hovering above Aizen and so that he was facing in Aizen's general direction with the statue still behind Aizen.

"No." Aizen was trying to salvage what little patience he had left with Lelouch. "Come out where I can see you."

Lelouch moved to a completely random location not even knowing where he was in the room, but all he had to do was know Aizen's location and he'd be okay. "And give away my location?" Lelouch moved again, "Surely you jest." He moved again. "Face it Aizen, I have the ability to fight you even with Kyoka Suigetsu active. All I had to do was discard my senses."

Lelouch had a feeling Aizen's response would be, "You're bluffing. No one can discard their senses and rely completely on instinct. It's absurd." Aizen was smirking at the audacity Lelouch would have to have to make such a claim.

Lelouch kept up his sarcastic confession as he changed location, "And yet that's the whole reason you've yet to hit me once after the initial two times. My calmness and serenity has let me fight without trusting my senses at all. I'm fighting using my brain, the one thing Kyoka Suigetsu cannot control."

Aizen hadn't a comeback and grit his teeth and stifled the urge to lose his temper.

"Stunned silence? Now that's quite the surprise. Normally you love to talk Aizen. No witty retort? No calm magnificent speech of grandeur to tell me how you are superior to all in every way?" Lelouch was outright mocking Aizen and pushing Aizen to his breaking point. Aizen was finding it increasingly difficult not to lose his cool. Lelouch would not make him crack. Of course, Lelouch kept on the verbal offensive and continued to ridicule Aizen as he reappeared in a straight line in front of Aizen. "No?" Lelouch asked smugly and with a smirk, "Then it seems I've made a grand feat by leaving you absolutely speechless. I should mark this date on my calendar."

Eien Tamashi burst out laughing again.

_Right, forgot, need to be serious. "_Or perhaps," Lelouch hovered into the air and walked on it so that his steps would not echo in the hall as he walked in a wide arc towards Aizen's left flank, "You have something to say, but wish not to say it. You seem to be at your breaking point. You don't want to give me the satisfaction of watching you crack under pressure. Or maybe more likely," Lelouch extended his arm towards Aizen, though his gesture was invisible to all, "You simply do not wish to admit that I am superior!"

"You! Are! Not!" Aizen unleashed a Sokatsui blast in Lelouch's general direction, which Lelouch dodged by using a teleport to get behind Aizen's statue. He put his hand against the back of it and leaned backwards onto it, facing the entrance, eyes still closed.

"You missed again."

And at that point something in Aizen snapped. Lelouch's taunting had finally gotten to the man and Aizen was at his breaking point. "You want to see a miss!" Using the power of Kyoka Suigetsu, Aizen had dozens upon dozens of blades shoot from the walls and fire in every direction. Unprepared for such an onslaught, Lelouch was ridden along his arms and legs and his blood spilled all along the statue, giving away his location. Using his reiatsu, Aizen broke Lelouch's Kyokko, found him, grabbed a hold of him by the neck and threw him with all of his might at the wall above the entrance to the Togabito's sanctum.

Lelouch was barely able to get to his feet and Aizen rushed him down and stabbed him through the gut with Kyoka Suigetsu, charged reiatsu into the blade, withdrew it and blasted Lelouch outside with a Raikoho blast. Lelouch went sailing to the edge of the walkway around the entrance and nearly fell off the battlements 150 meters to the ground. He was sitting on his ass, battered and bruised against the low rising battlement.

With tremendous effort he got up and clutched his left shoulder as his left arm hung down at his side like a limp noodle.

_I'm going to need my sight back. Focus your efforts more on my bleeding._

_**I was about to ask about that. You're a mess right now.**_

_Yeah, I can feel. _Lelouch replied. He opened his eyes and saw Aizen walking towards him slowly, but his face was rife with undulated anger. Lelouch laughed.

"Even now you laugh," Aizen said, advancing on Lelouch, "I am going to kill you in a matter of minutes and all you can do is laugh at me?" The stoic manner Aizen generally carried himself with was gone and replaced with ire and contempt towards the one Soul Reaper with the audacity to challenge him with such words and doubt the man's superiority.

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at the situation. It's a reflexive, nervous laugh."

"Whatever. Do you have any last words before I eviscerate you? A speech perhaps? I know you're so fond of giving them." Now Aizen was the one mocking Lelouch, but rather than a calm, smug smirk, Aizen's lip was twitching at the corner.

Lelouch looked around and saw a flash of red high up in the sky that was getting closer and closer by the second. He extended his reiatsu senses out towards the flicker, recognized the sensation and looked back at Aizen with a bloodied smile. "Yeah, I do. Three." Lelouch sucked in a breath and exclaimed, "Bait and Switch!"

Aizen was unsure what Lelouch was talking about, but then, out of nowhere, well technically Lelouch had seen it coming, but Aizen hadn't the faintest idea, a flaming fist came and punched Aizen right in the face so hard that some of his skin came clean off and Aizen was sent careening off his castle towards the trees he had grown around it below. Standing in front of Lelouch, shirtless, bald with a long white beard, numerous scars across his body and, holding a fiery blade to match his flaming battle aura was the late soutaicho: Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai. Having been pulled out of storage, much like Akari Mari, Yamamoto was continuing the Geass order he was given: to fight Aizen's army until it was impossible to do so.

"And _that _is why I was soutaicho you smug whippersnapper!" Yamamoto bellowed.

Lelouch slumped onto his knees in fatigue. He smiled at Yamamoto. "It's good to see you again sir, even if it's only temporary."

Yamamoto dropped his hands at his sides and pulled out his walking stick. "The feeling is mutual."

Aizen suddenly reappeared back on the castle with his face bleeding where Yamamoto had punched him. In a flash, Mari appeared between Yamamoto and Lelouch, still only at 30% her power, and began to help Lelouch get up.

"Take him outside this battlefield." Yamamoto told the late captain as he turned to face Aizen.

"Right away," Mari said and used Shunpo to carry Lelouch away so she could heal him, but, more importantly, so he couldn't get in Yamamoto's way.

"I see," Aizen laughed nervously, still a little off put by Lelouch's deception and taunts, "This whole time Lelouch was a decoy. I don't know who you are, but there is no way you can be the Head Captain!"

"Oh really?" Yamamoto barked back. "I think you just don't wish to admit the mistake you made."

"Mistake? I didn't make any mistakes!" Aizen scowled.

Yamamoto snorted. "You have a lot to learn. The power of the Warden of Hell, whoever he or she may be, has more responsibilities than keeping brats like you in check." Compared to Yamamoto, pretty much every living Soul Reaper was a 'brat' or a 'whippersnapper' or a 'child'. "The Warden is in charge of the reincarnation process after death as well as determining if corrupt souls become hollows or go to hell. Or become hollows and then go to hell."

"You're telling me the warden has the power to restore the dead?" Aizen asked in contemptuous disbelief.

"Nothing so perfectly necromantic," Yamamoto told him. "My existence is the summation of my will to utterly crush you. Once you are defeated I will be gone."

"I defeated you once before. I can do it again."

"You had help and I should warn you, I am as dead as you are now so the protection you obtain from half-living beings such as soul reapers is null en void. Do you still wish to cross blades with me?"

"I have not come so far only to retreat from you. I will be victorious. I will do what I should've done ages ago, fought you for Head Captaincy, despite your overwhelming power in direct combat."

Yamamoto grunted in mockery, "You don't have the ability to contend with me, boy."

"If that's what you believe then let us test that belief."

"I'm ready when you are," Yamamoto said. He vanished his walking stick into his Zanpakuto, drew his blade out and manifested his Shikai without calling out the release command and then turned the blade upside down and slammed the weapon into the ground in front of him as the flames burned brightly like an out of control campfire.

"If that's your angle, then I will not hold back an inch either," Aizen said and put his sword away and then grabbed the sheathe whole and held the entire blade and scabbard up in front of his face. He clutched the handle with one hand and clenched the scabbard with the other.

Both combatants shouted the two syllables needed to intensify their battle at the exact same time. "Ban! Kai!"

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere in the Seireitei<strong>

Lelouch lay underneath the warm glow of healing Kido. He had blacked out as Mari had carried him and now was opening his eyes to the sight of a calm forest. However, Mari was not the one healing him, it was Kukaku. Mari was nearby, Lelouch could sense her, but she was sitting on a rock, staring in the direction of the battle about to ensue.

"That has to be one of the biggest gambits you have made. Dammit, you could've just as easily been killed," Kukaku's tone of voice was jubilant. She seemed genuinely proud of her captain. Lelouch tried to sit up, but Kukaku pushed him flat on his back. "Stay down. You're not ready to move yet."

Lelouch tilted his head back and sighed. "What's the damage report?"

Kukaku sighed, "We lost Shinji and Rose." She told him.

Lelouch was silent for a moment only to reply with: "I see."

"Izuru sacrificed himself in his battle and as far as we know everyone else is getting patched up in fourth division."

Lelouch let out a relaxed breath. "That's a relief." _That's good, that means Yuna, Susanna and Nemu are all alive._

"Kukaku, if you could heal me up as soon as possible, please do so."

"You're not thinking of going back out there are you?"

"Only at the end," Lelouch said placing his right arm over his stomach. "I want to be there to witness Aizen's defeat."

"Just patch him up and I'll take him back out. Yamamoto Genryusai-sama never said anything about showing up to the end of the battle."

Lelouch was only now noticing Mari's attire. "Akari-senpai…what happened to your—"

Mari looked back at Lelouch. "Hmm?" she turned around. "Oh, I used most of my power Rita allocated me with to beat Treva down. I have about thirty percent of reserves left, though once this is over I'll be returning to storage anyway so it's inconsequential."

Lelouch looked back up at the sky. "I see."

"It's over and done with Lelouch, we've won this," Mari said. "After all, things are going exactly according to your plan."

* * *

><p><strong>The area formerly known as 1<strong>**st**** Division**

Due to the reiatsu explosion caused by both combatants, Yamamoto and Aizen were now high in the air. The castle Aizen had built disintegrated by their power and the surrounding trees having turned to ash.

With the troll spirit in his back and the ten flaming weapons extending from its arms, Yamamoto thundered loudly, "Ryujin Jakka Mugen Ikari!" He then took a look around. Save for a faint glow coming from Aizen's blade, the scabbard having disintegrated, Yamamoto couldn't see or sense any changes in Aizen's appearance or the battlefield. "I thought you released your Bankai."

"I did," Aizen stated. "Can't you see it?" Aizen bent his left arm backwards and casually pointed up and behind him.

Yamamoto squinted into the distance and saw a faint white line like trail following a moving jet. He then noticed that the line was not a line, but an arc and the arc seemed to create a gigantic circle that encompassed all around him, Aizen, and the surrounding area. "What…is that?"

"_That_," Aizen emphasized, "Is the spatial limit of which my reiatsu extends within the space of my Bankai. Inside my Bankai the entire space that my reiatsu extends towards is under my complete control, such is the grand power of Suishokyoka Kotaisuigetsu." **(Crystal Mirror Flower, Solid Water Moon)**

"What are you insinuating?" Yamamoto asked.

"Instead of an explanation, how about a demonstration?" Aizen asked and with an emanation of light from his blade as he held it up the area around Yamamoto became tense with Aizen's reiatsu and the entire area around the old warrior combusted and detonated as the space was distorted much like when Mari activated her full power against Treva. Having been caught in the blast, unprepared for the assault, Aizen was sure that Yamamoto was going to take a hefty beating.

But such was not the case. Instead, Yamamoto appeared unharmed and in his Shogun form. "Was that your best shot?"

_Impossible. _Aizen could only think the one word before Yamamoto was on him with a fierce blow to the stomach before slashing him with his flaming sword stepping quickly to get behind Aizen and bashing the pommel of the weapon into Aizen's back before turning around and punching Aizen hard in the back and sending Aizen smashing into a crater. Yamamoto then used the little dragons coiling around his legs to fire darts of flame at the crater to put the pressure on Aizen in case he got up only for Aizen to come rocketing out of the crater and the flames dissolving as they got within Aizen's personal space.

Aizen's blade gave off a flash of light and suddenly he made three carbon copies of himself. Each Aizen stood to either side and in front and behind Yamamoto. They all struck forward with their swords only for Yamamoto to create a twister of flames around himself, but the flames died out almost immediately and Yamamoto was surprised when all four Aizens slashed him and then Yamamoto felt a telekinetic force drag him straight into the ground and press him into it as the ground seemed to come alive and bound him to the ground as the Earth rose up around him and packed down onto him like a blanket of dirt.

Yamamoto burned away the dirt with the dragons around his legs and got away from Aizen before the man lopped his head off only for a blanket of black fog to obscure his vision.

"A little something I adapted from Talbumosuke," Aizen mused to himself, "though it won't be nearly as powerful." The blanket of fog swarmed about Yamamoto and crushed him within the tightening space.

Yamamoto was now seeing the full force of Aizen's Bankai. Unlike Kyoka Suigetsu, which Aizen could use to deceive others, Suishokyoka Kotaisuigetsu could manipulate every last speck of matter and energy in the air, regardless of Aizen's opponent's strength. Even against opponents more powerful than himself Aizen could manipulate the entire space around them and turn it into a weapon. In essence: his illusions were real. He was limited only by the power of his own imagination of what he could do with that power.

Incredibly weak opponents could be completely pulled apart atom by atom. Yamamoto was lucky he did not fall into that category. However, such things would make the battle against Aizen incredibly difficult since Aizen could simply dispel Yamamoto's flames and it would happen or turn them into harmless water, perhaps take control of the flames and redirect them. Aizen had complete control and Yamamoto was slowly learning this.

Aizen dismissed his clones and Yamamoto came off Aizen's attack damaged and panting heavily. Both men were on the ashen, war torn ground.

"Such vigor and endurance, but I guess that's how you got to be Head Captain. It amazes me that I was so afraid to take you on. With my Bankai none can stop me."

"I wouldn't be so confident in that," Yamamoto brushed off. "I will crush you under Ryujin Jakka's power."

"You are welcome to try."

Yamamoto charged at Aizen and swung, but Aizen vanished on the spot and suddenly a gigantic white sword appeared and slashed Yamamoto, but the head captain used his massive reiatsu to brush the attack off. Aizen attacked from behind to stab Yamamoto, but the heat given off by Yamamoto's burning wings alerted him to Aizen's presence and the dragon heads facing away from Yamamoto shot flames at the former captain of the 5th Division and burned his legs. Yamamoto turned on a dime and slashed Aizen with his flame blade as Aizen dodged away from the swing. With a wave of his hand Aizen removed all the flames from Yamamoto's sword.

Seeing that his weapon was now useless, Yamamoto discarded the bladeless weapon and dashed forward to attack Aizen with his fists. Aizen blocked Yamamoto's left fist with his sword as he held it up in front of his face, horizontally. Yamamoto pulled his left arm back and punched forward with his right. Aizen spun to the side and attacked Yamamoto's left arm. Yamamoto turned, grabbed Aizen's blade with his hand and actually managed to bend the Togabito's blade before backhanding Aizen the face with his other fist. As Aizen recoiled Yamamoto let fly a flurry of rapid punches into Aizen's stomach before drawing back a single fist and charging it with energy.

"Hado 88: Hiryugekizoku Shintenraiho!" With a single hand Yamamoto fired the monstrous electrical energy into Aizen and sent him flying. Yamamoto noticed, due to the distance that Aizen moved that the boundary of his Bankai went with him. It appeared to be that depending on Aizen's location that the man was always the center of the controlled space of his Bankai's influence. That's how he knew that Aizen was coming back when the boundary shifted again and Aizen appeared in front of him.

"You have broken my blade. I can't say I'm happy about that," Aizen said calmly.

Yamamoto merely sneered and took a left lead stance.

Aizen discarded the weapon and stood with his hands in his pockets. "Oh well, it's not like I need the weapon in order to control this space. I need only my mind." Aizen then proceeded to evaporate his own upper body clothing and expanded his muscle mass so that it was on par, though perhaps a little bulkier than his opponent only to replace his clothes to him so that they fit over his more muscular form.

Yamamoto was understandably confused by this.

"If I cannot use my sword, and neither can you, I will simply have to take you unarmed. I see your confusion. Did you think that I could not affect myself within my own space?"

Yamamoto wanted to ask if it was necessary for Aizen to remove his clothes in order to apply the change, but decided against it. The sooner Aizen was gone the sooner no one, save Rita and the Togabito, would have to put up with him. He simply beckoned Aizen forward with a wave of his hand.

Aizen and Yamamoto dashed towards each other and began delivering punch and kick after punch and kick. Yamamoto delivered a fierce blow to Aizen's stomach with his knee and Aizen recoiled, recovered and punched Yamamoto in the face. Yamamoto belted a left hook at Aizen who ducked underneath and performed a tripping kick at Yamamoto's ankle. As he tripped Yamamoto stuck his leg out to kick Aizen's rigid left leg, further injuring Aizen's wounded appendage. As Aizen dropped to his knee from the searing pain Yamamoto punched him in the face.

Aizen recovered and performed a roundhouse kick into Yamamoto's stomach, knocking him away. Yamamoto recovered using his form's wings and then flapped them repeatedly to create a heat wave of flame. Aizen held up his hand and used his power to dissipate all of Yamamoto's flames.

However, the attack was a decoy so Yamamoto could get behind Aizen and elbowed him in the back before appearing over his head and bringing his hands over Aizen's head like a sledgehammer and sending the tyrant slamming into the ground again. Yamamoto dropped to the ground and rushed Aizen, but the white clothed warrior jumped above Yamamoto and then, as he got behind him, he turned and kicked Yamamoto in the side of the head. Yamamoto recoiled and retaliated and rushed at Aizen as the two locked their fists against each other, their faces extremely close. Aizen had his usual smirk smug on and Yamamoto sneered in hate at his opponent.

After a short while it didn't take Yamamoto a while to realize that Aizen was slowly overpowering him. A black, formless, solid shadow rose up from behind Aizen and Aizen let go and the shadow dove forward and slammed into Yamamoto and took him into the sky before disconnecting with him and sending him flipping through the air. Yamamoto came off the strike as he saw hundreds of swords coming at him at incredibly fast speeds. With only his fists, reiatsu and shunpo, Yamamoto knocked away, dodged and took small nicks all along his arms from Aizen's onslaught.

Aizen reappeared behind Yamamoto and prepared to attack again. Aizen created a clone of himself and his clone began to catch fire almost immediately.

"Hado 96," the clone said as it began to burn completely, "Itto Kaso!"

The crematory blade went blasting towards Yamamoto to skewer him in half, impacting right into the middle of the old man. Of course, Yamamoto was not the type of man to be beaten by a single level 90 Hado. He grasped the kido with both of his hands as he was pushed to the edge of Aizen's Bankai where a wall of spikes had materialized completely out of nowhere.

As he bled all down the center of his body Yamamoto prepared to make a counter attack as he fed his reiatsu into the blade and, with willpower alone overpowered Aizen's attack. As he panted, Aizen came from behind Yamamoto's right shoulder with a dive kick. Yamamoto turned, grabbed Aizen's leg and threw him towards the ground. He got down onto the ground and prepared his own retaliatory attack. He drew back his hands and prepared to strike as his hands swirled with flame, preparing to use the same attack he did on Kurosaki Ichigo's inner hollow

Due to the wind pressure Aizen could not avoid the attack. "Masayoshi-en!" The destructive blast wave of fiery energy erupted from in between Yamamoto's arms as he engulfed Aizen in his attack. Of course most of the attack was disintegrated as it neared Aizen since the man had complete control of the surrounding area. Aizen flipped through the air and somersaulted over Yamamoto's head and hid hand glowed blue.

"Hado 77: Ten Tsubasa." The gigantic blade-like Kido was swung down at Yamamoto who grabbed it with his bare hands and used its connection to Aizen to yank the man towards him and then punched Aizen in the face again. He followed up to punch Aizen in the stomach again only for his opponent to suddenly materialize a wall of spikes, forcing Yamamoto to take to the skies over it and found Aizen rising to the same altitude at the same speed.

Yamamoto and Aizen punched at each other, their fists hitting against each other. They both performed high kicks, their legs connecting only to turn in the opposite direction and drive their elbows at each other, creating an impact once again. Yamamoto then performed a sneak attack with the flame of the dragon on his leg and Aizen moved away from his attacker only for Yamamoto to appear behind him, grab Aizen's right arm and yank it taut only to bring his elbow down on Aizen's elbow shattering the bone. He then planted his foot firmly into Aizen's back sending him slamming into the ground as Aizen's face and hair skid along the dirt. Yamamoto descended quickly to the ground to follow up on his opponent.

Aizen's right arm was completely broken and he couldn't move it at all.

"Give up, you've lost. You cannot fight me as an equal any longer."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Aizen then used his Bankai to build up energy into an orb in front of him and create a cero-like blast to decimate Yamamoto. With the energy he put into it Yamamoto had no choice, but to block. If he dodged it would endanger the lives of others and for Yamamoto things couldn't get much worse regarding the condition his life was in. He braced for impact and was pushed back along the ground, receiving heavy damage as Aizen dashed in, with no concern of his right arm's condition to follow up to bash Yamamoto with his good arm. As he neared though he was caught off guard as Yamamoto's arm reached through the dust and grabbed Aizen by the lapels of his uniform, yanking him forward before grabbing him by the hair and smashing him into the ground. Aizen rolled away as Yamamoto tried to punch through the man's skull and pushed himself up off the ground with his good arm, but he had given Yamamoto the time he needed to utilize his counterattack.

"Bakudo 99: Kin!" Aizen was sealed up by the bands, but he simply smirked and dissolved them with the use of his Bankai's power. He looked around only to notice that Yamamoto had taken high into the air and had pulled his hands back to charge up another attack. Aizen figured he would simply dodge when the attack neared only to notice just how much energy Yamamoto was putting into his attack.

"He wouldn't dare release his attack with that much energy put into it. He'll nuke the entire Soul Society."

Unfortunately for Aizen, in his arrogance and rattled psychological state still present from his fight with Lelouch, he didn't count on one little detail. In the next moment, after charging up his attack, Yamamoto used a burst of Shunpo to get right within point blank range of Aizen and unleashed his attack upwards at him. For Aizen that would be the end and Yamamoto could sense it. The ring that formed his Bankai's limit shrunk down and returned to Aizen, recreating Kyoka Suigetsu's sealed form. Yamamoto hadn't done something like say blown Aizen's torso off his legs, but it was enough.

Yamamoto blasted straight through Aizen's reiatsu, his coat, his muscles and his torso. Aizen was singed completely. His entire body was smoking and he was bleeding all over he fell backwards onto the ground drastically injured. Yamamoto disengaged his Bankai, the fight was over.

However, Aizen refused to give in. Quickly he leapt to his feet and charged towards Yamamoto, but his punch was stopped not by the old man, but by Rita Ginunga.

"That's enough Aizen. It's over. You lost. Give up."

"Never! I refuse to go down! I will not be denied what is mine!"

"What's yours?"

If it could have been any voice Aizen heard that was the last one he wanted to. He turned and Rita let go of his hand as Aizen glared at Lelouch. "Lamperouge…Lelouch," the Togabito growled.

Lelouch stood behind his foe with a look of disgust on his face and dressed in his captain's garb. "You fight for the throne of the Soul King as though for you it is some sort of birth right. You want to step into God's territory and reshape the world how you see fit. You're not the first man I know to want to overstep God and control the world. At least unlike him, like me, you want what is best for the future. Still, to change the natural selection of order so that only the strong survive is a paradox in and of itself. If you remove all of the weak then the strong that remain will only be the strong and the incredibly strong. There will always be a gap in power.

Nobles have power over their servants. Parents have power over their children. A world where only the strong can exist will never happen. The world doesn't work like that Aizen."

"So what if the strong have varying levels of power? If they have even the slightest bit of power then they will be inspired by those stronger than them to become even stronger! But those without power resent those of us with power! They are confused, hateful and distrustful. Are you telling me that you never once experienced a time when your power made others distrustful of you?"

Aizen's words struck a chord in Lelouch and Lelouch was forced to recall the time in which all of the Black Knights betrayed him for Schneizel. It was true that at that point that he had crossed a line of despair over Nunnally's supposed death, but if he hadn't the situation would've been the same and Lelouch would've been alone regardless. And it was all because of his geass.

Aizen smirked smugly, "By the look on your face I know I'm right. You and I are more alike than you'd like to admit." He glared again. "So why do you insist on supporting the weak and protecting them? With your power you could control the entire Soul Society!"

Lelouch said nothing in response. He simply gave Aizen a half-lidded gaze and then turned around, lowering his head a bit. "Dispose of him."

"Huh?" Rita had thought she was going to watch Lelouch and Aizen go at it a bit more.

"What did you just say?" Aizen snarled. "You damn little brat!" Aizen charged at Lelouch.

"Bakudo 4: Hainawa!" Rita restrained Aizen. "Hado 11: Tsuzuri Raiden!" Aizen was shocked into submission and he dropped to his knees.

Aizen laughed as he stared at the ground, then he cocked his head towards the sky and laughed even louder. "So this is how it ends?" he glared at Lelouch. "You would turn your eyes away from the truth? Acknowledge my words, Lelouch!"

Lelouch stood stolidly with his back to Aizen as the wind blew past them. He said nothing.

"Admit that you've been wrong all this time!" Aizen exclaimed with a frenzied smile. "You know that I am right! I saw that look in your eye! Admit your mistake!" Lelouch began to turn around and looked in Aizen's direction. "That's it, Lelouch. You know what is right. Use your power on Rita and Yamamoto. Take the Soul Society for yourself!"

"Don't do it Lelouch," Rita warned.

"He can't use it on me again, relax."

"No, but he could turn me against you; that's just as bad," Rita waited to see what Lelouch could do. If he started giving a command she'd down him. Naïve as she was, Rita wanted to believe that Lelouch wasn't listening to Aizen.

Lelouch opened his mouth to speak, giving Aizen hope. "What are you waiting for?"

Confused, Aizen followed Lelouch's gaze. His amethyst eyes were looking over Aizen straight at Rita. "What?" Aizen was confused as to what Lelouch was saying.

"Dispose of him already. Wasn't that the purpose of this battle."

"Y-yes, of course," Rita wrapped her kido around her staff and used it to keep Aizen on a leash as she prepared her Kido.

Lelouch turned back around. "That's better."

"Wait! Where are you going? Acknowledge my statements! Admit that I am right or denounce me to be wrong! Do it! You are my rival are you not?"

Lelouch continued to walk. "Even if I am, I have nothing more to say to you." Aizen's face went blank with shock as Lelouch continued to walk away from him. "Goodbye Aizen," Lelouch began to disappear onto the horizon.

"Get back here!" Aizen shouted at him. "You will not deny me! You cannot deny me!"

"By the power invested in me—"

"LELOUCH!"

"—I lay claim to your soul!"

Aizen was dragged back into hell screaming at the top of his lungs in frustration, begging for his rival's admittance of his power, his ideals, something, but he was denied everything. Lelouch had washed his hands of Aizen and soon the warmth of hell and the smell of brimstone and the cold binding feeling of chains around his body welcomed Aizen back to hell.

Lelouch passed by Kukaku in his path as he marched with his hands in his pockets. "It's done," he said to her, "Let's begin restoring the Soul Society."

"Sir, did something happen?" Kukaku asked Lelouch.

"It's nothing, just do as you're told," Lelouch said to Kukaku and continued to walk.

"Yes sir," Kukaku said even though she knew better.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunset<strong>

With the Soul Society slowly recovering, and Rita pitching in to do so with the Soul King's permission, everyone was doing what they could to get the Seireitei back in order. However, Lelouch, the brains behind the whole ordeal, was nowhere to be found. As word spread a search party went out to look for him.

Susanna eventually found him in the first place she looked. Lelouch was standing on top of Sokyoku hill by the broken Sokyoku stand. "Lelouch-dono." She walked towards him.

Lelouch was dressed in his captain garb, but he was wearing a tattered black cloak over it, staring out at the sunset.

"Lelouch-dono, is everything all right?" Susanna asked him as she neared.

Lelouch didn't say anything and just continued to stare out upon the sunset. Susanna, not wanting to be a bother, simply stood by Lelouch's side and looked out over the horizon with him. She waited until he was ready to speak, if he wanted to.

It was a little while longer before Lelouch finally made a sound. "Susanna, tell me, is my power to be feared? Should people resent me for my strength and my abilities, my intelligence included?"

"Wh-what are you saying? Of course not you—"

Lelouch cut her off. "Please don't try to make me feel better. I need an honest answer."

"Even if I was your question is just silly and that's the honest truth. Your strength and skill aren't to be feared, it's to be revered. We all followed you in the phantoms and even now because we trust you, Lelouch-dono. Me, taicho, Nemu-san, everyone. We all have come to see you as a friend. You are our guiding light. And besides if no one else will stand by you I always will!"

Lelouch looked at Susanna as she stood in the sunlight with her hands behind her back, right arm straight, left hand clutching her right wrist, silver hair blowing through the wind. "Susanna."

Susanna smiled the kindest smile she could at Lelouch. "You've always been my hero, Lelouch-dono. I've always revered you for her you are and everything that comes with it, even that strange power that you have that can manipulate someone into doing anything you want."

"Don't you ever question though that you might be under its influence, didn't Kukaku and Gin explain that its power is absolute. I could've used my geass to make you feel towards me as you do. You don't question it at all."

"Of course not," Susanna shook her head.

Lelouch was completely confused.

"I trust you Lelouch-dono. I know you would never do anything like that. It's my faith in you that lets me believe in you. You have a good heart. Justice and righteousness are where you are and that's why I will never judge you, never stop believing in you. It's also why I love you."

For a second it looked like Lelouch might cry, but he simply reached out and pulled Susanna towards him, holding her close, causing her to blush. Susanna wrapped her arms around Lelouch.

"Whatever made you feel like this you shouldn't let it get to you, but if it is, it's okay to tell us when you're suffering. You do so much for us, Lelouch-dono, you can't be afraid to approach us with your problems too. You don't have to stand by yourself when you don't want to."

_I am not alone. _"You're right Susanna, thank you." Lelouch said to her. _I am not alone._ He let go of her, but still held onto her hand by the tips of her fingers. "Come on, let's go and have ourselves a good time at Kukaku's party."

"Will you dance with me?"

_I am not alone. _"Of course, but don't be upset if others want to dance with me too," Lelouch told her.

Susanna laughed. "Yes, I know. Being popular is tough, huh?"

"Yeah," Lelouch said and he and Susanna walked together as the sun continued to set behind them.

_**I am not alone**_

**End of Chapter 132**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Pinkie: Whoa that was intense. Me: I know right. Pinkie: So what's next? Me: Well this is the end of the Aizen's Revenge arc. The next arc starts up the last arc for Ichigo's story the "Farewell Ichigo arc", which involves Ichigo graduating to go off to college as he finishes his school year. It's the end of May for Ichigo's senior year. He's got another ten months to go before he can graduate. Pinkie: Oooh, where's he going to go? Me: Hey, I'm not giving everything away, enjoy the series as it progresses. Pinkie: Okie doki loki! Me: So I hope this quintuple posting makes up for the lack of updates for a while for Soul Chess. I'm going to take a brief break to decide the order of what's going to happen, but after I wrap up things in the Soul Society, which will be the very next chapter, I'm sure I'm going to get right into the beach episode. Pinkie: Fanservice much? Me: Yes. Pinkie: Kind of hard to promote fanservice in written format you know. Me: I'm sure the readers have decent imaginations. Pinkie: Yeah, you're probably right. Anyway, Me: Yes, anyway, Pinkie: This has been Pinkie Pie. Me: And draconichero21. Both: And we'll see you next time). **


	133. Unohana Retsu, Gotei Soutaicho

**(A/N: I have nothing to say).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass, or anything that appears in any omakes

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

**1****st**** Division barracks**

**Hours after Aizen's defeat before sunset**

Unohana stood in the presence of both Rita and Yamamoto Genryusai. They were alone in Yamamoto's office, or rather where it was supposed to be after it was burned to ashes by him and later destroyed by Aizen. Things would be rebuilt though. With the comings of the Research and Development Department rebuilding was now quite simple with high-tech collapsible fortresses and repair drones of the highest quality, plans of which had been drafted by Lelouch himself. Of course, without Mayuri to lead the department a new figure head would have to step in.

Yes, change was to come through all the Soul Society and it started with Yamamoto's replacement.

"So you mean this isn't some sort of revival? You're leaving us?" Unohana asked.

"Lelouch's geass is what allowed me to come to your aid. With my task complete it would be against the natural order for me to stay. I must return to the warden's storage in order to be reincarnated."

"But who will lead us if not you?"

"You are more than capable of taking up the mantle, Unohana Retsu. You have proven such."

"N-no, if anyone should lead it should be Lelouch. With his mind—"

"Lamperouge Lelouch might have the responsibility to lead the Gotei, but he does not have the skill or the might nor the experience, all of which you have. You are the wisest, longest running, and most gifted Soul Reaper after me. The right is yours."

"Why else do you think I gave you his haori?" Rita asked.

"B-but," Unohana was nervous. She knew she had to take up the mantle one day, but this was too sudden."

"I understand your concern, but as you said, Lamperouge Lelouch is a brilliant man. You should lead, but it is not a weakness to seek the intelligence of others. I did so when we faced Talbumosuke. The Gotei is led by thirteen captains for a reason. You should lead, but let the others assist you as I did for all the time I was in charge."

"You are ready, Retsu," Rita told her. "You've been ready."

"Rita…"

"It is time for me to depart. Remember: mistakes will always be made. No leader is perfect. The important thing about the mistakes you make is always to be able to learn from them or correct them if possible. Never doubt yourself, always look ahead to the path beyond. Stand strong with your back straight and make sure it is known that you are the hope of the Gotei."

"I will do the best I can," Unohana bowed.

"Now all you need is a change of attire. Something more…leaderish," Rita quipped, tapping a finger to her cheek only to use Shunpo and suddenly she was holding a length of ribbon in her fingers. Unohana had re-braided her hair after the battle and Rita had just undone it. "There, perfect."

"B-but…but…"

"Your time as the medical captain is over, Retsu," Rita said, walking back towards Yamamoto, "You must be ready to use the strength you were granted as a birthright. It is time you stopped fearing your power and put it to the use I set you towards."

"I-I…" Unohana was incredibly nervous in taking this step. She had seen her power get away from her and had become complacent in her role as the 4th Division captain. She did not know if leadership suited her. If Lelouch was no candidate she'd sooner pass the mantle to Ukitake or Shunsui.

"Do not give me that look. I personally chose you amongst the original thirteen captains from the start. Even if you were not brought to us by the warden herself, your skill and talent are second to none of those around you. Do not hesitate."

"I-I just…this…I never expected…" Unohana couldn't find the right words.

"We understand how sudden this is. Neither of us expected it to happen like this."

"You envisioned a different way?" Unohana asked.

"A question to be answered another time," Rita responded. She opened a hell gate. "I'll be back later for the party that Shiba woman is throwing; I wouldn't miss it for the world. For now though," she turned towards Unohana whilst Yamamoto stepped towards the gate, "Think about the position you're in now and the decisions you intend to make. Just remember that no matter what decisions you make that I support you."

Unohana dropped to one knee. "I will do what I can," she looked over to Yamamoto, "I will make both of you proud of me to give me this role. I will not squander this opportunity or fail to uphold the responsibility I am given."

"That's a good girl. It is exactly how you have been trained. I bid you farewell." And with that the elderly Soul Reaper entered into the gate. It would be the last time anyone would ever hear or see the man known as Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai."

Rita entered in after Yamamoto and looked over her shoulder and left with a quick, "I'll see you later."

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

**Shiba manor**

Lelouch and Susanna walked into the front door only for Kukaku to put her arm around Lelouch's neck, yanking him to the side and rubbing her knuckles into his head. "H-hey, captain you finally made it. You had us all worried that you went and ditched us."

Anyone else and Lelouch would instantly grow cross, but he and Kukaku had this sort of buddy-buddy relationship outside the barracks, though not quite this informal. "Kukaku how many drinks have you had?" Lelouch said, trying to yank her arm away from his neck.

"A c'mon taicho, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself. Drinking's a hobby."

_Party must've started early this time. Usually she's more composed than this._

_**Really? This seems kind of normal for her.**_

"I uh…think I'll head out to the garden…like always. Please excuse me," Susanna trotted away. She was always anti-social at these gatherings. She liked to be alone, away from the pointing fingers and drunkards making quips at her appearance. Even after a century and a quarter she was still rather insecure about the way she looked.

Kukaku let Lelouch go, "S-so hey. I-I heard the Atrumier girl…wh-what's her face…Shena? Slema?"

"Senna?"

"Yeah, her. I," Kukaku hiccupped, "heard she's going into the Shino academy this year or is going to get special training through the rebuild of her house."

"Well with all the destruction to the noble district, surely the Atrumiers can have a chance to rebuild and stay normal this time."

"Got that right," Kukaku agreed.

"Hey! Kukaku! Over here! Yevon's trying to beat your record."

"Do I want to ask?"

"Nah," Kukaku hiccupped again, "Go have fun. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey! Come over here!"

"Shaddup! I'm on my way. Don't be so impatient. You remind me of Ganju."

_**So? Where to?**_

_Not sure, perhaps I'll go see if Yuna's about. Mari's return must have shaken her up somewhat._

_**Always planning for the future I see?**_

_While it's never good to mix business with pleasure…this isn't business._

_**Proverb's getting away from you again?**_

_Zip it._

Lelouch headed about the crowd to look for Yuna only to be approached by someone else entirely. "Oh, just the man I was looking for."

Lelouch turned in the direction of the voice to see Unohana approaching him, garbed professionally and with her hair down.

"Oh, Unohana-soutaicho," Lelouch said and bowed low, "You honor me with your presence."

Unohana smiled pleasantly, "You're acting as if I'm a queen or something. There's no need for such a formal bow off-duty."

"No, no, you deserve all the respect you are given, I insist," Lelouch said charmingly. Unohana chuckled a bit. Lelouch stood up straight. "You said you were looking for me?"

"Hai, hai," Unohana said in an upbeat down, "As you probably may have guessed, my status as the next soutaicho is to be made official. Before the next regularly scheduled captain's meeting I am to have a meeting with the Soul King himself and to have a replacement for the death of Kurotsuchi Mayuri. My position can wait, but the Gotei will not be able to move forward without an established Head Captain or a leader of the Department of Research and Development."

"Oh, Kurotsuchi finally bit the big one, did he?" Lelouch said, smirking and crossing his thumb and index finger under his chin.

"You sound like you're happy about it."

"Maybe I am," Lelouch said, "I trust he will be written off as killed in action." Lelouch winked twice, signifying that he knew the truth of the matter.

"It was a difficult thing to watch, but someone needed to act as a decoy."

"Well if we had to lose anyone, at least we removed some corruption," Lelouch said and waved a servant over to pour some champagne. "A toast. To Kurotsuchi Mayuri, whose sacrifice will make the Gotei shine brighter than ever before."

"May his time in hell be spent being boiled alive and stabbed repeatedly with pointy objects," Unohana raised her glass.

"Cheers," Lelouch and Unohana tapped their glasses. At such a gathering one could easily mistake them for drunk or their voices would be lost in the crowd. Both captains had a personal vendetta to settle with Kurotsuchi, though Unohana's was much less severe. As medical captain her authority often clashed with Mayuris when it came to certain treatments and some of his "patients" were often lost "in the name of science". Something Unohana was not happy with in the least. The opportunity Lelouch presented to her to off the bastard was something she took glee in exploiting and Lelouch knew she would.

"So, big shoes to fill?" Lelouch asked, making conversation.

"Don't remind me," Unohana said, feeling a little apprehensive, "I didn't think I'd be taking up this mantle for at least another century."

"You'll do fine. At least unlike Yamamoto-sama, you don't have to shout to get your point across."

"Speaking of which, let us have another toast."

Lelouch agreed, understanding the meaning behind this one. More champagne was poured and the two held up their glasses.

"To Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai: a man whose greatness shined like his bald forehead in moonlight. He led us for many centuries, was a true leader and was feared by all his enemies and revered by all his allies. There will never be another like him. May his soul rest in peace and may he find a wonderful new life in reincarnation."

"Let it be known that he was a valiant man. He never showed any fear and never compromised with an enemy."

"Cheers."

"Drinking already? That eager to drown ourselves in our sorrows are we?" Lelouch and Unohana looked up to see Rita hanging upside down having appeared practically out of nowhere. "Boo!" The squirrely Soul Reaper teleported and stood on the ground.

"Are you sure it's okay for you to be here?" Lelouch asked.

"I follow my own schedule. Those souls aren't going anywhere, kid."

"I'm more than a century old you know."

"Yeah, but compared to me you're just a kid," Rita returned.

Lelouch sighed.

"Lelouch I would like this opportunity to catch up with Rita. If you wouldn't mind—"

Lelouch held up a hand, "Say no more." He walked away.

"Thank you for coming. It means a lot to me that you're here."

"That's the whole reason I came," Rita said, affectionately stroking Unohana's face.

She stared deep into the captain's eyes.

"What is it?"

"You've become so mature since I last saw you, Retsu."

"I've missed you."

"I know. Being the warden of hell isn't easy, though being the head captain is no picnic either."

"It certainly won't be." There was a brief pause. "I can…contact you whenever I want now that I'm in charge, yes? I was under the impression the Head Captain could contact you directly."

"That's certainly the truth, though it takes a while. Every time I'm off the job, more souls pile up on my apparatus and that's just more work between my return and my next break," Rita explained.

"Y-yes I know," Unohana said timidly.

"Relax," Rita placed a hand on the far inside of Unohana's shoulder, "You know I would come out here to see you in a heartbeat no matter how small the necessity."

"Yes, you've cared for me for so long from afar. Why?"

"Well," Rita turned around, "when I first met you, I saw the potential you had. I saw the good you could do."

"You could tell that from watching me butcher civilians?" Unohana asked, confused.

"Truthfully," Rita looked over her shoulder, "I actually thought you'd wind up a lot like the current Kenpachi," she turned around and shrugged, "but hey a fighter's a fighter."

"There are a lot of rumors flying around about you, you know."

"Such as?"

"I looked at some of the archives after you left. The Soul King seems worried that you would eventually rebel against the Soul Society, that you intend to use your power to fight."

"It's rubbish," Rita folded her arms across her chest, "Being the warden is an opportunity. How many people can say that they judge souls as well as cleanse them?"

"That's true, but you were sent there as punishment. Didn't you know that?"

Rita turned around again. "They were afraid of me. I…wasn't always like this Retsu," Rita put up her hand by her chest, "Do you know why it is advised never to use Bankais unless absolutely necessary or why swords are given releases?"

Unohana shook her head. She had taken the concept of Zanpakuto for granted.

"In the early age of Zanpakuto there were no sword releases. Zanpakuto were always active, the spirit manifested as a part of us and the power had to be drawn from within. Bankai was achieved after many years of training, though many died attempting to reach it. I was not the first to reach Bankai. That honor belongs to the man you just replaced."

"Yamamoto-sama…was the first to ever reach Bankai?"

"Are you really that surprised?" Rita asked in a manner that indicated she was impatient to continue her story. "Anyway, though I was not the first to learn, I was the first not to use it sparingly. Most Soul Reapers had learned to balance the use of the spirit's full presence and a portion of their power, the former of which would become known as Bankai and the latter Shikai. When I learned it though, I used my power on whatever enemy stood in my path. I left naught, but destruction in my wake, most of the time completely unnecessary. I believed in taking care of the threat before it began to become one, but the others did not think so."

"Ah, you mean the famous battle in which you clashed with Yamamoto-sama and the clan leaders."

Rita nodded and continued, turning around to face her surrogate daughter. "As you know, because I used my full power straight away, while they all believed they could whittle me down using only a portion of their power, they never stood a chance, but, more than that, we all had yet to learn about controlling our full power and mine got out of control."

"Yes, I read about that. The archives called it the 'Great Cataclysm'. Many innocents were killed."

"My full power, or my Bankai as it is now known, when not under control, is a dangerous weapon. It's been many years and I've had it under my thumb for quite a while now, but under my control I am believed to be all the more dangerous."

"Yes, the sentient sorcerer is the far greater threat than the gigantic beast."

Rita nodded in agreement to the proverb. "The Soul King believes I am bitter, resentful for what I was put through, but such is not the case. I'm going to be honest with you Retsu, things get a little tiring acting cheerful and happy all the time. That was…another reason I turned you and helped you."

"It's often been speculated why you didn't just coddle me and make me your apprentice."

Rita curled her tail around her. Unohana looked at her eyes. They were eyes of shame. "I did not want to take the risk that the Kushanada might attack you if you left my sight. Also you were not in the right mentality to teach," Rita said now looking serious and letting her tail go. "You could be taught, but not by me. I was merely the observer, the guider to a greater path."

"Rita…is something the matter?"

Rita wrapped her tail around her again, "There is another reason why I turned you, but I cannot say why, not now, but I will say that…I failed someone who really needed my help when it mattered most to her." Rita found the nearest chair and sat down. She put her left arm on the table and looked to her right. "She hates me and still has not forgiven me for what I did to her." Rita blinked slowly and then stood up. "It feels good to talk about things and come clean once in a while." She smiled at Unohana and returned to being upbeat. "I don't have to put on a show when I'm around you."

"I'm always here for you, just as you are here for me, Rita."

"I'm glad. I was right to choose you," Rita smiled and her surrogate daughter smiled back. Rita then ruffled her tail. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be heading back."

"You're leaving already?" Unohana asked.

"I'll be back tomorrow to collect Mari. She wanted to give Yuna a proper goodbye and have one last day with her. She has the reserves to do so. I don't see the harm."

Unohana smiled serenely, "Good old Akari. It saddens me that this will be the last we ever see of her."

"Oh, who knows? Maybe when she's reincarnated you'll meet her again one day. She is going to Varcina after all."

Unohana sighed. That was another reason why she didn't want to become Head Captain so soon. Varcina was a world of the living that could see spirits whose world of peace was slowly falling apart and soon it could upset the balance if full scale war broke out on the planet. Unohana would have to force the Soul Society's involvement. It was at least 30 years away, perhaps more, before she had to worry about it, but it would come nevertheless.

"I bid you farewell, Retsu," Rita said, heading towards the exit.

"W-wait," Unohana jogged towards her and hugged her from behind. Rita turned around and returned her affection.

"I'm always around when you need me, remember that."

"Yes, I know."

Rita then left the manor and after a few more minutes her presence vanished and she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Ichigo and his friends left earlier that day with Soifon, Urahara, Yoruichi and the remaining Visoreds in tow. After they were gone, a few hours later, it was time for Mari's departure. It would've been sooner, but Rita was running behind her own schedule.

Everyone was complacent with Mari heading out and leaving…except Yuna.

Before Mari had any chance to turn around and leave, Yuna leapt at her, clutched at her waist and began crying. "Nooooo! Mari-sama! I don't want you to go!"

"There, there, Yuna," Mari stroked her head. "It's going to be okay."

"You have two years though. Please stay, just for a little while longer," Yuna pleaded.

Mari looked at Rita as if to ask for her opinion on the matter.

Rita shrugged. "Two years is two years. I don't have much of a problem with it. You won't be able to do much fighting though. Of course if you get a gigai your strength might restore itself a tad, but don't push yourself."

"Then I will stay, if only for a little while."

Yuna hugged Mari with all her might. "I'm so happy."

"I'll leave you lovebirds alone then," Rita chuckled. She looked at everyone as she began to head into the gate she had opened. "I'd best be heading out then." She looked at Unohana. "In a few days a messenger from the Royal Dimension will escort you to see the Soul King, make your promotion official. You'll be given the location of the Oken and be allowed to meet with the Soul King himself in person."

Unohana bowed, "I will be ready."

Rita nodded to her and then prepared to head off. "I bid you all adieu." And with that, the warden of hell vanished into the fire and brimstone of hell.

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later<strong>

Since she was no longer a Soul Reaper, despite Yuna's desperate pleas for her to stay, Mari decided to take up residence in the world of the living for her remaining time, promising that, since she was free to do what she wanted, that she would come to Yuna when time allowed it. Having been a captain for so many years, a busy one at that, up until her death, Mari hadn't had a chance to just live life in so many years.

Kindhearted soul that she was, Orihime let the older woman stay with her for a while. Mari wore a gigai to conserve energy. She wouldn't be doing any fighting unless absolutely necessary. She wanted to extend her time living for as long as possible. She figured she had six months at best. She hoped to at least make it to the New Year.

She set her bag down by Orihime's couch and stared out the window in the apartment and let out a relaxed breath. "The air is so fresh here in the World of the Living."

"It's the summer. It's the nice time of the year," Orihime responded.

"Well yes, I know that, but in the Soul Society the air is always so tense due to all the reishi, but here it's so calm, so serene, save for a few dense pockets. It's peaceful."

"Un," Orihime agreed happily.

"Shall I fix us something to eat? I want to be a good guest while I'm staying here."

"Ah th-that's all right. You don't have to do anything Akari-san. You're my honored guest," Orihime panicked.

Mari chuckled, "Inoue-san, do relax, please. It's no trouble at all."

Orihime simply smiled.

"Anyway, shouldn't you be finishing getting ready? School starts in an hour."

"Ah! You're right!" Orihime exclaimed, looking at the clock on the microwave.

"Don't panic, I won't let you be late. Just think of me as a concerned roommate. I promise to pull my own weight around here."

"That's very kind of you Akari-san."

Mari only smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days Later<strong>

**The Royal Dimension**

Wearing the robes of the soutaicho, escorted by two members of the Royal Guard, Unohana was escorted to the far reaches of the dimension to meet with the Soul King. It would be her first time meeting the man that was considered the "lynchpin" of the Soul Society. Her position as Head Captain would be made official and she would be told the location of the Oken by word of the ruler himself.

Unohana was escorted to a gigantic pair of heavy metal doors with tall stone walls all around her. The Royal Dimension surely lived up to its name with all of the medieval looking structures making the entire place look like something right out of a fairy tale. There were hardly any people around, just the Royal Guard and some servants of the family. The dimension itself was rather small. It stood outside the time and space of the Soul Society, Hell, Hueco Mundo and the Living World and was only about the size of a small town since the entire dimension was just the castle and its surrounding courtyard.

The two guardsmen opened the gigantic double doors and Unohana found herself standing in a circular garden-like area surrounding by tall, curved stone walls. In front of her there was a circular platform. The platform was circular in shape with four small spikes curving upwards and towards the center from the would-be corners of it. The platform was big enough for five people at the most. Unohana stepped onto the platform as the large gate was shut behind her and the sun hung over her head into the garden-like area. The area was so small that the being summoned from Lelouch's Shokan Kinshi would only be able to fit the diameter of its leg inside the area.

When the doors were fully shut, the platform vibrated for a few moments and then began to descend into the Earth as chains pulled it down from below and the spikes remained on the surface, signifying that they were there to balance the top of the platform as it descended along four connected chains towards the base of the dimension where Unohana would meet the Soul King.

The platform went deep underground or what Unohana perceived was underground. There was no light save for what little light descended from the sun above ground. When the platform stopped descending it shook like an elevator upon reaching a certain floor and then locked into place to await her return.

Then, suddenly, rows upon rows of sharp-ended, blue crystals rose up from around Unohana, acting as walls to guide her path forward in a straight line until she reached a very plain looking door with a plain looking brass knob. She reached for the knob only for an azure essence of spirit energy wrapped around her hand, as if testing to see if she was permitted to enter. She stopped her approach and let the essence coil and slide about her hand until it faded. She then heard the latch turn and the door opened by itself, beckoning her inside. Unohana entered the room of nothing but blackness and the door closed behind her, locking behind her.

There was no one inside, but Unohana was not so childish and inexperienced as to be bothered, scared or intimidated by such things. The same blue glow that had grasped her hand set a spot on the floor in front of her ablaze in a circle as the Soul King's Seal appeared inside of it.

A figure rose up from beneath the floor, bathed in the blue flames of the circle around it. The figure was tall, only a little less than two meters, but appeared to be just a dull gray cloak with a shadowy hood. However, unlike the cloaks Mari, Kasumi and Rita wore in hell, this cloak was so long that it trailed along the ground so that if its wearer took a step their feet would not be seen. It was incredibly cumbersome and bulky and it reminded Unohana of Minazuki with how mysterious it made the person. Whatever she had expected the Soul King to look like, it certainly wasn't this.

**Captain of Squad Four, en route to become Captain Commander of the Gotei Thirteen, Unohana Retsu. Long running Soul Reaper and surrogate daughter of Ginunga Rita. Shikai is Minazuki and Bankai is Minazuki Zenmetsu. Greetings to you. I am one of the many avatars of the Soul King. **The figure before Unohana spoke with a booming voice that resonated all around her. The figure in front of her had no features behind the shadow cast by his hood.

"Avatar? You are not he himself?" Unohana asked.

**Nay, we are all he, but we all take different forms. My true form is something not meant for mortal eyes. I speak through my avatars for reasons of secrecy. I select my appearance based on my visitor in order to make sure I am heard. Only three mortals have ever seen my true form, two of which went mad.**

Unohana decided not to prod upon the statement and just decided to keep on business. "I am here to gain your approval of becoming the Captain Commander of the Gotei Thirteen."

**Yes, I know. I know everything. Just because I am not seen does not mean I do not see. I am more omniscient than that squirrel you've come to see as a mother. All information comes to me through others and I may view it and retain it at my discretion. **

"Are you a god of some sort then?"

**God is such an arbitrary term. I prefer to think of myself as a being ascended above that of you much simpler life forms. **

"Do you have a name other than the Soul King?"

**I have many names: Soul King, Magistrate, Lynchpin of the Afterlife and Thaddeus Gigantus Hugo the Third, and C just to name a few. All of which are true, but yet none of them are either. I exist because you do and I am bound by your existence.**

A thought reverberated in Unohana's head.

"_I met god, or rather the collective unconsciousness of humanity."_

Lelouch's tale now made a little more sense. Of course, she had to be certain of one thing. "Have you ever been called the collective unconsciousness of humanity?"

**Very recently too actually. There is a man on Earth, the Emperor of Britannia, who seeks to overpower me. The blighted fool couldn't do so if he tried. Why do you ask?**

_If I say something, it could throw off the balance of time. It's best I remain silent. He will understand once the Time Paradox comes to light. _"No reason. One of our captains referred to you as such."

**Ah yes, Lamperouge Lelouch. An interesting case that one. **

Unohana blinked. "You…know of Lelouch's circumstances?"

**Nothing gets by me Unohana Retsu. I observe and watch the flow of time like a book. Lelouch showed up in the Soul Society with no history for me to observe because it is a history that has not happened yet.**

"So you've been watching him then?"

**I watch all individuals who make things interesting: You, Zaraki Kenpachi, Lamperouge Lelouch, Aizen Sosuke, Urahara Kisuke, Kurosaki Ichigo, Ginunga Rita, and even the Bounts before they were all decidedly eradicated. **

"Is that all you do? Watch?"

**Were you in my position you would understand. My avatars do not accurately reflect my true personality and appearance. Sometimes observation is the best option. My power is vast and wide, but taking action has never been in my best interest.**

"Yes, you do seem to relay most of what you desire through the Central Forty Six."

**Yes, speaking of them, I will be sending you back with the forty six men that will be taking up its new chambers.**

Unohana, never one to be afraid to challenge authority, spoke her mind.

"I do not believe we need a new Central Forty Six."

**Do not begin to dictate to me how things should be.**

"I am not dictating," Unohana replied casually, "I am merely offering up my belief. In my history with the previous two iterations of the Central Forty Six, whenever I was involved they never spoke out against me, mostly out of fear. Now that I am before you, I must ask, was that fear the fear of what I would do to them, despite that it meant angering you, or fear that Rita would return?"

**...**

"Your silence is very reassuring," Unohana said sarcastically.

**Rita's return is something of note, but your power has worked on those that do not even know of the workings of hell. Rest assured you have your own strength to rely on. That much you have been able to prove to others. It is interesting that you would know of that.**

"Rita is like a mother to me, you said so enough yourself. Though we do not converse often she dotes on me and we are close. I would not be standing before you if she did not turn me away from what I once was."

**But as she has said, the transformation was mostly your own doing and I do agree that you have become a better person because of it. Alas, we are getting off topic. I agree with what you say and that any decision made by the Central Forty Six will be overturned by you if you disagree, plus there is the logic to consider of your Tenth Division Captain. **

"Lelouch is one of our strongest assets in that department."

**Yes. I remember receiving a convincing letter from Hikifune from his desk not too long ago. He is a remarkable thinker. But while command has been left up to the Captain Commander before what will you do about the trial system he has set up for their use? Surely you cannot hold a trial for everything. This too is something part of why I hesitate.**

"My division can oversee that all well on its own. We are impartial and well-mannered enough that we can see, or at least I would hope given they were under Yamamoto Genryusai's leadership for so long, the truth of any matter."

**Then so be it. It shall be as you desire. What will you do with the chambers beneath the courtroom itself? **

"I'm sure there is some use we can find for it, perhaps a new archive room or residential area for criminals awaiting trial or division members awaiting to step into the courtroom. Rebuilding will certainly have to be done, but we can do it."

**Yes. I foresee a bright future for the Gotei with you at the helm, Unohana Retsu. You will do a fine job.**

"I thank you for the compliment, however there is one other thing I wish to discuss before I leave," Unohana stated.

**Yes?**

"I would like it that Rita be given more freedom. What happened with Aizen must not happen again. She is overworked and requires help. The Kushanada are not enough. Those you were going to use as the replacement Central Forty Six can be used to help her with her menial task work."

**Rita is impartial enough to make proper judgments on individuals. I cannot send aid to her on that front.**

"Then at least aid her in surveillance. She is overworked enough as it is with the judgment of souls. She can't be held responsible for everything or more things like Aizen will happen," Unohana defended.

There was a pause before the Soul King spoke again. **There is merit in the things you say, but giving her such a team would be feeding into her ambition. I do not desire her to surface.**

"I will say this once: Rita is not who you think she is. She is a good person, wears her heart out on her sleeve. If she wanted to do anything of what you accuse her of she would've done it already and helped Aizen lead the charge. She also…would not have turned me from my fate and catered me instead," Unohana responded. "However, if you do not wish her return my ultimatum is this: do as I say and I don't go 'crying to mommy' about how poorly you treated me. Believe me she wouldn't like that."

There was a long pause. Lelouch and anyone with a sensible head would've been in awe that Unohana was attempting to coerce the Soul King into doing anything. After all, if the spirit cared to, he could destroy Unohana with a mere thought. However, even he understood the gravity of her ultimatum. Rita going on the blitz would spell doom for many. By the time word would reach the Royal Dimension there'd be more carnage and dead bodies in mere hours than what Aizen and his former companions caused in a single attack together. The Soul King was not afraid of Rita. He was far more powerful than her and all of her Kushanada combined, but he had to act as a benevolent governor and do the things that yielded the least wanton destruction to keep the world relatively peaceful.

Unohana waited patiently for her answer. She wanted to help Rita in any way she could since the first generation Soul Reaper had done so much for Unohana already. She didn't think she was being unreasonable and having Rita in her pocket was a useful too when smiling and Bankai would not cut it. The Soul King was probably the only single being in existence capable of taking Rita down at 100% and trying her hardest.

The Soul King finally responded with: **If you think you can make me fear her you are mistaken. Still, that is a bit of chaos I would not welcome. To give that squirrel any reason to be enraged is doom to many.**

"And stop calling her that too. I hate it. Rita is a Soul Reaper just like the rest of us. At least acknowledge one of your eldest soldiers," Unohana glared defiantly. The term 'squirrel' was very racial to Unohana and it discredited the fact that Rita was, in fact, a Soul Reaper. She was one of the longest running. In fact, with Yamamoto now dead, Rita was currently the oldest living Soul Reaper, or so it was known. A long time ago there was a Soul Reaper by the name of Feluca Tetelra Sharaimyn. Supposedly she was the first ever Soul Reaper, but one day vanished without a trace. She was mentioned in the archives, but no known image of her was available, or if there was it was too faded or too old to get a good portrait.

The Soul King's voice pulled Unohana from her thoughts. **You change when you speak of her**, he said, referring back to Rita.

"I change when kindness will not cut it. I am normally soft spoken as I was when we first started speaking."

If the Soul King's avatar could smile it probably would be. **I can see why Rita chose to curb you. You remind her of herself. That in itself is truly terrifying. Still, unlike her, you understand how to control your power and understand that the world must work the way it does. You had the power to attempt to usurp Yamamoto long ago, yet you chose to stay much like Sasakibe Chojiro. For that, I know I can trust you.**

"That is truly flattering," Unohana responded.

**I will not send as many as you request. I will send several of the men I was going to use to your surrogate parent. She will use them as you have suggested or she will not have them at all.**

"Rita will understand and most likely be grateful for the company. Personally I think it will be fitting given how rotten the last few batches were."

**Are you implying something about my decisions?**

"Perhaps," Unohana answered cryptically.

There was another awkward pause. **Whatever, be gone from my sight. I recognize you as the new Soutaicho of the Gotei Thirteen. Go and address your allies.**

"I will as soon as you tell me the location of the Oken." Unohana nodded and exited the lair of the Soul King.

**Ah yes, that. Listen to me very carefully as I will not repeat myself. What I am about to tell you must never be spoken to anyone except your chosen successor and only when you are ready to move up in the world.**

"I understand."

**Good…**

* * *

><p><strong>Captain's Meeting Hall<strong>

**One Week later**

The captains were all at assembly, save for a spot for the 4th and 12th Division. Unohana stood at the front of the hall, standing where Yamamoto once stood. Things were different from the perspective she was standing in as she looked to her old spot, currently empty, in between Stefan and Byakuya. She smiled a little, she felt important in the spot she was standing in. In fact, she also felt a little bit at peace with herself.

She had already addressed her fellow captains all of whom had bowed to her down on one knee, even Kenpachi, out of respect, when she had declared that she was taking the mantle. Currently they were all standing waiting for the arrival of Unohana's new chosen vice-captain and her choice for the captain of Squad 12 to replace Kurotsuchi.

"What do you suppose is taking them so long?" Lelouch asked, deciding to make conversation.

"It was definitely short notice," Unohana answered, "I can understand if at least my new second-in-command was more than a little flustered at being chosen. It was difficult selecting a candidate from the recommendations that were put forward to me, but I believe my choice was the right one."

"Of course it is. You're the Head Captain," Hisana supported. She had gone and put Rukia's name forward and had decided that, even if Rukia wasn't selected that she'd take Rukia under her wing to replace Izuru. She'd told Rukia as much and while her sister was surprised that Hisana had put her name forward she was happy that her big sister was thinking of her.

Ukitake had put forward both Kiyone and Vera, finding them both very capable. Hisana had beaten him to the punch on Rukia otherwise he would've recommended her too.

Lelouch had put forward Kukaku and Shisato's name, believing that both women had the capabilities to be a vice-captain.

Stefan had also put Yolanda's name forward and, of all people, Naomi's. After the battle, and her recovery, though Naomi, still acted like her ditzy, cheery self, Stefan knew better. He had read Rebetuka's report and she never bullshitted anything. In her report Rebetuka had said "This is far too unreal for me to be making this crap up."

Eventually a hell butterfly flew into the room and landed on Unohana's finger. She listened to the message and then let it go. She then commanded in a calm, yet loud voice, "Open the doors!"

The large hall doors to the captain's office opened revealing two individuals one wearing a captain's haori and the other a lieutenant's armband.

Lelouch was intrigued by both choices. To replace Captain Kurotsuchi, Unohana had selected Ichimaru Gin. Lelouch agreed with this decision. Gin was a very intelligent individual. He might be a bit of a sociopath, but he could definitely get the job done. Between Gin and Mayuri, Lelouch would rather deal with Gin's crap. Besides, if Gin did anything to Nemu, Lelouch could just tax Rangiku with work. It would be a subtle way of sending a message to Gin and the man was smart enough to understand subtlety.

Lelouch was much more surprised by Unohana's choice of Vice-captain. He'd heard the candidates and ultimately decided, for himself, that she would pick Naomi, who had proven herself in the battle, or Kukaku who was constantly proving her worth as a Soul Reaper. He understood that while it was a high honor, word had spread about Rukia becoming her sister's second even if Unohana didn't choose her and, really, it was a hefty responsibility to plop onto the girl's shoulders and, politically, it would make Kaien look inferior.

She chose Vera. Amongst the candidates, so he had heard, Vera was the only one without a senior officer position. It mystified Lelouch why she would be chosen, not that he doubted her capabilities or her responsibility. She was a good choice, but was she the right choice? Only time would tell.

Vera walked over to Unohana's side and crouched down as Sasakibe always did by Yamamoto. Gin walked to where Lelouch was standing and stood next to him, grinning.

"Well lucky me. I get to stand next to my favorite captain in da Gotei 13."

Lelouch didn't know if Gin was being serious or if he was joking. Gin was hard to read. Giving Gin a captain's position seemed like a good idea to Lelouch. He'd been under Tosen's lock and key for over a year now and he hadn't done anything suspicious, not to mention with Unohana in charge people would be even less likely to turn against the Soul Society. Lelouch was already forming the opinion that Unohana would be a far more effective Head Captain than Yamamoto.

Lelouch thought the meeting would just continue, but Unohana glanced down at Vera. "Vera-chan, aren't you going to introduce yourself to the people who don't know you well enough?"

Vera trembled on the ground, Lelouch could see it. Didn't Unohana know that speaking and Vera did not mix?

"Senpai that's really not necessary. Vera fought alongside us during the battle, alongside you. You don't have to force her to—"

"She should not be afraid to take pride in her position. Please do as I asked, Vera-chan."

Vera's desire to remain silent, and her nervousness, was overwritten by Unohana's cheerful smile that sent out scary vibes. Vera stood up, still shaking and stood in front of her captain and bowed to the other captains. "I-I am U-Ukitake Vera. I-I a-am Unohana-soutaicho's n-new fukutaicho." Vera was sweating all over with nerves. It was easy to see how reluctant she was to speak in front of an audience. Her child-like voice, squeaking like a mouse due to her stage fright, set a large contrast to the gothic appearance she exhibited. "I-I w-will do my best as the I-Ichiban-tai fukutaicho."

Lelouch was about to say something to ease Vera's nerves, but Shunsui beat him to it. "Well we're sure you'll suit the position just fine Vera-chan. Your captain wouldn't have recommended you and Senpai wouldn't have picked you otherwise."

"Congratulations, Vera," Hisana praised her.

"May justice always be with you," Tosen told her.

"I know you'll be fine," Lelouch told Vera, "You have what it takes."

"A-Arigato Gozai Mas!" Vera bowed even lower and then quickly slunk back to her captain's side, whimpering and bowing low to the floor. Hisana smiled. It was adorable to her.

_How cute, stage fright, _Hisana giggled to herself.

"Well then, shall we move on to the matters that need discussing?" Byakuya asked.

"Hai, hai," Unohana agreed.

After the meeting was let out, Unohana took Vera with her to her office. It had taken some doing, but the 1st Division and everything else in the Soul Society was back in order. Technology was amazing these days with rebuilding destroyed structures. Unohana took a look at the name plate on her desk. She still found like she was walking through a dream. _Head Captain Unohana Retsu. _She wasn't sure if she fancied the title, but she knew that she would be able to do it. It would take some adjusting so that she wasn't looking over her shoulder and thinking Yamamoto was behind her when someone called out "soutaicho", but she knew she'd be able to handle the responsibility.

"Why me?"

The two word question came from Vera as Unohana looked towards the crimson-dyed brunette standing in the center of her office.

"I thought you were the best for the job. Is that not good enough? You accepted to be my vice-captain."

Vera looked down and Unohana realized that her reputation might've made it seem like she compelled Vera to say yes and that refusal was unacceptable. The new head captain went over and put a hand on Vera's shoulder.

"If you're uncomfortable then we can be uncomfortable together. It'll take time for me to adjust to my position as well. I have total faith in you Vera-chan. I know you'll be able to be the best fukutaicho I could ask for."

Vera smiled and then wormed her way into her captain's embrace, clutching at the lapels of her haori. Unohana smiled and held Vera to her. It would be a new experience for the both of them and there was a little bit of her that Unohana saw in Vera. She'd read up on the girl's history and it was one of the reasons she picked the girl.

Bloody and violent paths led both women to where they were. Unohana knew that she had finally found a person she could rely on and understand, even more so than Isane and Vera felt like she had found where she truly belonged as Unohana held her in a motherly embrace.

"Don't let me hurt you," Vera said suddenly.

Unohana held her out at an arm's length, "What do you mean?"

"My Zanpakuto is possessive. She might think you're taking me from her."

Unohana pat Vera on the head and laughed a little before smiling. "I'd like to see her act." The vibes she was directing went straight through Vera straight at Chi Kamisori.

_**Eep!**_

Vera smiled pleasantly at her captain. "We'll be a good team?"

"Yes we will."

Vera gave Unohana a quick hug and then skipped out of her office to her own. Unohana smiled as she watched the girl go.

Upon nightfall, Unohana left her division for the Central Forty Six's old chambers. She went down to where they normally slumbered and stood in the center where a small contained portal was transfixed. It swirled about with a greenish outline and many reds, yellows and oranges on the inside. Unohana stepped up so that she was only a few paces from the portal and picked up a small wooden staff lying next to her and tapped it to the ground three times in front of her and then waited.

After a short time of waiting, Rita emerged from the portal, sitting on her Zanpakuto, as was typical of her. "Heya Retsu," she smiled.

"How are you adjusting to your new assistants?"

"Oh it's been fun. They still need to learn who's in charge and why, but I'd say they're slowly understanding what is and isn't acceptable under my guidance. What about you? Today was the big day wasn't it?"

"Yes," Unohana nodded, "Vera is my new vice-captain."

"Little Vera-chan eh? Yeah, that sounds about right."

Unohana's brow furrowed. "Do you know Vera?" Unohana asked.

"Maaaaaybe," Rita smirked.

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll find out eventually," Unohana smiled and then sighed with relief. "It's good that I can see you whenever I want now."

Rita nodded. "Yeah this was a good idea. Nice little portal in my abode that only you and I can access with our reiatsu."

"I'm glad you're going to be around more often. I will need your guidance."

"No you don't," Rita said bluntly. Unohana blinked. "You've done fine for so many years without me what do you need my guidance for? Just do what you've always done. Just ask me to come up and visit you for lunch or something. I do enough work downstairs."

Unohana laughed. Rita was always like this. "Still, it is good to know that I'll be able to see you more often."

"Yes, me too," Rita smiled. She stepped forward and she gave Unohana a big hug and her surrogate daughter returned the affection. "Take care of yourself okay. I'm always watching and you've continued to make me proud. Keep it up, Retsu."

"I will, Rita. Thank you for always watching over me. Thank you for being like a mother to me."

"You're welcome," Rita said and let go of Unohana and sniffed as she wiped a tear away from her eye. "To think when I first found you that you were just a little girl. Now you look older than I do and you've come so far and do so much. You make me so proud Retsu. The only way I could adore you more is if you came out of my womb." Unohana hugged Rita again and Rita hugged her back. "Though we are not related by blood, you will always be like a daughter to me, Retsu."

"Yes, mother."

Rita squeezed Unohana a little tighter and then went for the portal. "Goodbye. See you soon."

"Yes, see you soon." Unohana said and watched Rita disappear. She began to head back for her quarters to turn in for the night, but before she got into bed she took a moment to look at the window up at the moon and admire the serenity of the scene.

Elsewhere in the Soul Society, Lelouch was doing the same, admiring the calmness of the sky as if its clarity and serenity reflected the state of the Soul Society.

In the world of the living, Ichigo was lying in bed looking out his window too, thinking the same thing. All threats to his life had been neutralized. There'd be hollow attacks every once in a while, but, for the most part, he could finally get back to his life and just live it. He thought about what he would do when he finally graduated. Karakura Town didn't have much to choose from in terms of a good college. Could he really leave his hometown in pursuit of a career? And what about Orihime and his family? He had so many things to think about, but the fact that they were things that a normal teenage boy had to figure out brought peace to his mind and he eventually closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**End of Chapter 133**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And that will just about do it for the first chapter of the Farewell Ichigo arc. Next time we're going to the beach! Yeah we're going to have the designated beach chapter next time. Prepare to have some fun under the sun when Soul Chess returns. Originally there was supposed to be an omake here, but the filesize became too big for deviantart with it so I had to cut it. It will be featured in another chapter. I refuse to split my chapter on DA just to add an omake).**


	134. Ichigo's Last Highschool Summer

**(A/N: There's 104 days of summer vacation and school comes along just to end it. So the annual problem of our generation is finding a good way to spend it. Pinkie: Okay I give up. What's with the Phineas and Ferb reference? Me: Because this chapter it's now SUMMER time in Soul Chess. Pinkie: I don't think you needed the reference just to build hype. Me: Aren't you supposed to be the happy one? Why are you so negative all the time in these introductions? Pinkie: You think this is weird? You should see how violent Tweety Bird can get off-stage. Me: Right, moving on).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

"Well, thank you for at least trying, Rita," Talbumosuke said to her as he and Mia stood inside her tower. Both had come to the warden in order to see if she could locate where Talbumosuke had sent their daughter, but she had found nothing; it was quite hard to do so without a name to go on.

"I'll let you know if I hear anything," Rita told him. It was moments like this that Rita was chosen to be the warden of hell. Any other person would've denied Talbumosuke his request and slammed the door in their face, but, as the Soul King said, Rita was impartial and kind-hearted to a fault. She believed in second chances, but that also made her incredibly gullible and allowed other Togabito to take advantage of her good nature. Thankfully she had the power to correct those mistakes. If violence wasn't solving the issue of a backstabbing Togabito, she just wasn't using enough of it.

Of course, in Daraclu's case, other measures had to be taken.

* * *

><p><strong>Circle Nine<strong>

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" The vampiric Togabito shouted. Rita was subjecting his mind to reruns of television shows that were incredibly cutesy and sugary as well as making him listen to a novelization about vegetarian fangless vampires and a pretentious teenage girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Rita's Tower<strong>

As Talbumosuke and Mia exited the tower, Rita stood in the doorway and spoke to Talbumosuke. "You're doing well for yourself," she told him, "Keep up what you're doing and you should be released in a few decades."

"I won't leave Mia's side, even if it means leaving this place. And I won't leave until I know my daughter is safe," Talbumosuke said, back turned to Rita.

_That's a new one, most Togabito his rank would be thanking me by this point. _Rita smiled. _He really is changing for the better. It's days like this that I like my job._

"We should be going now," Talbumosuke said, Mia holding onto his arm. As they walked down the mountain together, their senses picked up a massive surge of reiatsu. On their left they stopped as they passed a female Togabito with brown hair in an updo, wearing a black sleeveless coat over a sleeveless red shirt and a single detached sleeve on her left arm. She was wearing a short black skirt and had eyes as black as Zurik's. From the power being given off from her, Talbumosuke instantly recognized that this woman was stronger than him. But more than that, her reiatsu seemed odd in a way. She had both Soul Reaper and hollow DNA inside her. He watched her with a confused look.

"You are the number three, Atrumier Talbumosuke, yes?" The woman asked him.

"Ah, yes that's me and this is the number sixty-nine with me, Arruerie Mia."

"I see," the woman said and studied both Togabito for a moment. _Is it fate or chance? I never can tell._ "I'm looking for allies for a grand scheme I have in the future. I would like you to be a part of it."

Talbumosuke froze. This woman was obviously the number one. He'd never met her, but her reiatsu was a complete indication of her strength. Anyone who crossed paths with the number one, of his rank, was supposedly cut down on the spot, but she was being rather civil to him. Someone he felt coerced not to refuse her request straight out. "What exactly are you planning?"

"A break-out," the woman responded, "I know of you, Atrumier," she told him. "I can free Aizen should you accept my proposal."

Talbumosuke glared, "My sensei was sentenced to many years in circle nine. That's a no man's land."

"Point?"

_Is she arrogant or does is she really just that fearless. I guess I shouldn't expect any less. _"When is this plan of yours to happen?"

The woman looked up. "By my calculations it's the summer of two thousand two atb on Earth. So approximately eighteen years. Don't worry if you don't remember." The woman lowered her head and continued to look forward. "I will and I will find you without trouble. All I need to know is if you would like to join me. If you help me succeed, I will be able to help you find what it is you seek most."

"Oh really," Mia left her lovers embrace and twirled around to stand in front of the woman, "You believe you know what he wants?"

"It's the same thing you want. I've read your profiles. I'm the number one. I have access to all sorts of data at this tower. It's my privilege."

"And I'll say it again," Mia folded her arms, "You honestly believe you can produce what we desire most?"

"Like a demon of desire," the woman stated with a smirk.

_I don't know about this. _Talbumosuke thought to himself. _I've been trying to atone for everything I've done, but…help Aizen-sensei…I should do what I can to help him. If I had been fighting with him several months ago he probably wouldn't be in Circle Nine right now. I have to make up for it._ Suddenly a jolt ran through him and Talbumosuke sensed something in the woman in front of him he hadn't mere moments ago. _Hold up…this reiatsu. I could tell immediately that she's got some hollow in her, but…the mixture. I wonder, _Talbumosuke eased his eyes. "Instead of looking for us, wouldn't you rather just travel with us?"

"I move faster on my own and I trust _no one_," the woman glared at Talbumosuke. Mia was instantly confused by her lover's sudden change in stance on the situation.

"Then at least tell me your name," Talbumosuke asked.

"It's Kasumi," the number one responded. "Are you done with your inane questions? I came here to speak with Rita."

"Yes, I'm sorry, by all means. Mia, please let her pass."

Mia used Sonido to appear at Talbumosuke's side and Kasumi walked up the hill.

"Take care of yourself," Talbumosuke said to Kasumi. She paused momentarily, snorted to herself and walked up the mountainside.

"What was that all about?" Mia asked her lover. "She's far too old to be who we're looking for. Kasumi has been in hell for more than two thousand years." The mythos of the number one was that she had arrived in hell some 23 centuries ago and built herself up completely from the bottom, having beaten the previous top twenty, before she became number one, one right after the other, at the arena. It was also rumored that she absorbed all of their power to widen the gap between her and the Togabito that would then be the number two. Supposedly Kasumi had found a way, only to later lose it, to erase a Togabito from existence. How factual any of the myth was only two people in all of hell actually knew: the woman herself, and Rita.

"I know, but," Talbumosuke said with a smile and shook his head, "Sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking. It's just…her DNA matches perfectly."

"We'll find her, love. I know we will," Mia rested her head on Talbumosuke's chest. Talbumosuke held her. "I know. And I won't give up on finding her either." _I wonder though if things are a little more complicated than I imagine. The answer might be staring me right in the face, but…well we'll see what happens in eighteen years._

Inside Rita's tower, the warden was surprised when Kasumi showed up at her front door. "I wasn't expecting you so soon. Nothing new has come up for your search, I assure you."

"That's not why I'm here."

"Well there's nothing I can ask your help for either so—"

"That's also not why I'm here," Kasumi said, arms folded.

"Then why are you here?" Rita asked.

Kasumi's eyes turned sympathetic. "May I come in?"

"O-of course," Rita let her inside and the two sat in Rita's small dining room at the wooden table lined with stone walls and a bookshelf in the corner of the circular room placed upon a blue, oval carpet. "Shall I get you something? Water, perhaps? Tea?"

"Some juice would be good. Make it cider actually," Kasumi stated.

"Right, one large container of cider coming right up." Rita returned to Kasumi with a glass so big Kasumi needed a straw to drink from it because her hand couldn't clasp around it all the way. Because of her hollow DNA, Kasumi's appetite was very voracious. It killed her half the time to have to constantly refuel. If it wasn't for the fact that she had learned magic to create food from thin air, she'd still be eating other Togabito to survive, an act that had really racked up her sentence.

Rita sat down with a small cup of sorbet for herself and looked at Kasumi who seemed troubled. "It sucks y'know."

"What does?"

"That you're the only person I can even come close to considering a friend. I hate you so much for what you did…and yet you're the only person I can even feel I can trust."

Rita reached out to comfort Kasumi by touching her hand, but Kasumi swatted it away like it was instinct. _Still sore about that I see. _"I take it today is some special occasion then?"

Kasumi looked up as the ceiling to the room they were in went way up high towards the top of the tower. "Today's two-thousandth anniversary of the day I became number one."

"I see, so it's been that long. I thought you stopped keeping track of the years."

"I did, but you marked the incident with Aizen in the database. Counting simple days from there was not difficult."

"I see," Rita said, taking a spoonful. "So why come to me? You said you'd never forgive me."

"I did and I still haven't, but like I said: You're the closest thing I have to a friend in this world. It's so depressing."

"I'm really sorry," Rita apologized.

"Your apologies are meaningless."

Rita knew that already, but that didn't mean she felt any less guilty about Kasumi's situation. Sighing she clapped her hands twice. "Hey! One of you manservants! Bring my friend and I some champagne!"

"I thought drinking was a sin."

"Celebration exception clause," Rita responded.

One of the members of the central forty six came out sluggishly with Rita's demand.

"Hey, pick up the pace, what am I paying you for?"

"You're not paying us at all," the man responded. Every member of Rita's new little squad was grudgingly working for her. As Unohana predicted, Rita was giving them hell. She was having them take care of her lovely tower and monitoring the nine circles. She had fifteen servants in all.

"I wasn't aware you acquired a boy toy," Kasumi joked.

"Fifteen of them. Courtesy of the Soul King and my daughter, Retsu."

Kasumi knew Rita wasn't talking about a blood born daughter. This wouldn't be the first time she and Rita were civil to one another. Kasumi might've hated Rita with a burning passion, but she knew that Rita was also the only way she would ever be able to be free of the chains that bound her.

The servant poured Rita a glass of Champagne and Kasumi one as well.

"That'll be all Jenkins."

"It's Braekin."

"Jenkins, Braekin. Tomato, Tomahto," Rita flip-flopped her hand. "You're still dismissed." The servant left. Kasumi could barely contain her laughter. Rita leaned back in her chair, arms behind her head. "They can't fight worth shit, but they have their uses." She sat normally and picked up her glass. "Anyway," she raised her glass, "To the champion of Togabito."

"Cheers," Kasumi and Rita clinked glasses and Kasumi went back to her cider.

Rita watched her with a smile. _It's nice when she's like this. I don't have to worry about her when she does. Today's been a pretty slow day so far and it's summer. _She sighed. _If only Retsu could enjoy some time under the sun, but I have to make sure…_ Rita's train of thought trailed off and her brain hatched an idea. "Kasumi."

"Hmm?" The Togabito looked over to the squirrely Soul Reaper as she sipped her drink.

"Why don't you take a load off, stay here a week and relax? I'll even freeze your status so that you don't rack up any sloth points."

Kasumi stopped sipping and leaned back, not buying it. "All right, what's the catch?"

Rita sighed. Anyone with better judgment would've denied a catch, but Rita wound up being too honest and naïve for her own good. She leaned back. "Well, if you're here and I can keep an eye on you, then that means you're not scheming. If you're not scheming the Soul Society can afford to take a break and Retsu deserves one."

Kasumi actually smiled. "You know if that's the case, a break might be nice. I only get a week? I'll stay here longer to let them relax if you chop off some time."

Rita extended her arm to Kasumi for a handshake. "You got yourself a deal." The two women shook hands.

* * *

><p><strong>One week later<strong>

"And that, Kurosaki-san, is why we can all afford to be at the beach," Unohana finished her story to the teenager. She and many of the other Soul Reapers were at one of Karakura Town's finest beaches. Urahara Kisuke had secluded the area from non-spiritually aware interference, despite the fact that everyone was in gigai, so that the Soul Society could enjoy some fun under the sun.

Unohana herself had her hair down and was wearing a white and blue one-piece swimsuit, but with no back to it and showing a little bit of her breasts out the sides of the suit.

Ichigo was wearing a bright red button down tropical t-shirt with a yellow pattern down the center of the open shirt. He was also wearing black swim trunks.

"I see, so Rita's the reason behind it. Are you sure this is still safe though?" Ichigo looked around. "There are a lot of captains here."

"Urahara-san, Muguruma-san, Tosen-taicho, Zaraki-taicho and Lusca-taicho are more than capable of handling any high-level threat between the five of them. Lower ranked officers are more than capable of handling normal hollows. According to Rita, Kasumi is really the only person we need to worry about that would require us all at assembly and as I just told you she's also taking a break."

_Kasumi-san…_ Ichigo remembered the brunette Togabito.

"_One day I too will attempt to escape from here. And should we cross paths at that time you and I will be enemies."_

"Hey Ichigo, come on man, quit spacing out!" Keigo called out to him. The fullbring user was wearing pale yellow swim trunks. "Here have a hot dog!" Keigo handed Ichigo the elongated meat on a bun with mustard and onions on it.

Ichigo ate it without saying anything. "These are good." He swallowed. "Who's cooking these?"

"Ishida apparently."

"Huh? Isn't Hisana-san here, I thought for sure that she would be…"

"I'm over here!" Ichigo heard the mother call out. She was waving over to him and Ichigo walked over to where she, Byakuya and the twins were. Hisana was wearing a dark-violet swimsuit with a v-cut. She was sitting under a beach umbrella in a green beach chair while wearing a straw sunhat and dark sunglasses. The twins were sitting in a proper sized rocker, currently fast asleep. Isao had a toy shovel wrapped in his hands while Kyo was simply curled up. In exactly two weeks both would be a year old.

Byakuya was standing over Hisana wearing a light green shirt with a hood, Kenseikan out of his hair and royal purple swim trunks, almost matching Hisana's suit, but a little bit lighter. Ichigo then noticed two servants coming from the shack and one knelt down in front of Hisana.

"Your hot dog Hisana-sama," the man presented it to her.

"Arigato," Hisana said and picked it up. "Ikadimasu." She took a bite. Byakuya then promptly plucked the napkin from the servant's shirt pocket and used it to gently wipe the mustard off Hisana's face. He then looked at Ichigo. "If you don't mind, this is a family outing."

"Right, right, I get it. Sheesh," Ichigo walked away and looked around the beach some more.

He saw Naomi and Rebetuka, though he had no idea of the latter's identity, playing volleyball against Lisa and Mashiro.

Naomi was wearing a mint-green bikini showing off her sleek, athletic body and small sized chest while Rebetuka was wearing a one-piece suit that showed off her cleavage, but also her abdomen.

Lisa was wearing a bikini that was sky blue with pink eight-petal flowers on it and Mashiro was wearing a one-piece orange swimsuit.

Ichigo watched the game for a bit as Naomi bumped the ball as Rebetuka spiked it only for Lisa to jump up and slam the ball back hard towards Naomi. The ball spun in the girl's wrists as she bumped it way up into the air.

"MINE!" Rebetuka took a tall leap into the air and slammed the ball into the other court so hard that it created a crater of sand all around it.

A whistle sounded and Ichigo then took note that Yolanda was sitting in a high up chair playing referee. She was wearing a red two-piece swimsuit that showed off no cleavage, but anyone gazing upon her could see the three scars she had on her body. She had one running down across her navel in diagonal. She had one along her left bicep and a third on the outside of her right leg running from her knee to her ankle.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

The question nearly made Ichigo jump out of his skin. He growled when he saw Yoruichi standing nearby. "I was just watching the game for the game," he grimaced.

"Uh huh, sure you were," the ebony woman teased. She ruffled his hair. "There's still a teenage boy's brain in there. Don't deny it." Ichigo simply glared and growled.

Yoruichi was wearing a yellow and orange bikini showing an incredible amount of cleavage and her nubile body was almost in full view. Were they not in an absolutely secure relationship, and also that Yoruichi was no longer a noble, Soifon would've encouraged her to pick out another outfit because it looked "indecent"

Speaking of Soifon, the school teacher was currently getting food for both her and her lover and was walking towards Yoruichi and Ichigo with a large tray. She was wearing a one-piece yellow swimsuit with two bows on it one along the left shoulder and the other down by her right hip. She had voiced her opinion about wanting to pick out her own swimsuit and Yoruichi had let her.

On the tray of food Soifon was carrying some fries, two drinks and two hamburgers. "That looks great Bee," Yoruichi smirked. "Come one let's go get a table."

"Hai," Yoruichi walked off and Soifon looked at Ichigo before following suit. "You deserve everything you do today. So do I. It's summer and we're unwinding. Even the greatest of warriors need at least one day to take a break." She left her student dumbfounded it was like she had read his mind.

"Heads up!" The volleyball suddenly went sailing through the air and clonked Ichigo in the face, knocking him to the ground. Naomi bounded forward to retrieve. "Oh my gosh, are you okay, Ichigo?"

"I got hit in the face with a volley ball. How do you think I feel?" he snapped as he sat up.

"Sorry about that. We'll be more careful, though you probably shouldn't stand behind a side of the court."

"So I can tell," Ichigo said getting to his feet.

"If you talk to the soutaicho again, tell her this was an excellent idea."

"Yeah, sure," Ichigo said as he walked off. He headed for the snack stand to get some ice. That hit to the face really hurt. When he got there he saw Renji, Keigo, Tatsuki, Ashido, Chad, Momo, Kaien and Rukia all sitting around and eating.

"Oh, Ichigo, there you are," Tatsuki picked up her head. Ichigo's childhood friend was wearing a white bikini with red embroidery along the edges. It was shoulder less and had a hard time completely concealing both of Tatsuki's breasts. Most of her c-cup chest was covered, but the top was showing just a little bit.

Renji was wearing a white wife beater tank top with blue swim trunks. Keigo was now wearing a shirt to match his shorts.

Momo was wearing a bright red swimsuit in a very similar design to Yolanda's, but Momo's was also without shoulder straps. There were also white lines running across the cups and there was a pair of strings on either hip side.

Kaien was wearing ocean blue swim trunks and Rukia was wearing a pink bikini with red embroidery over and was currently wearing an opened pink shirt that didn't go below her chest line over it.

Chad, was wearing a similar shirt to Ichigo only it had yellow petals instead of two yellow stripes down the button line and he was also wearing dark green swim trunks.

Ashido was wearing a dog tag along with and black swim trunks that were very form fitting while the rest of his toned body was exposed to the sunlight.

Ichigo then noticed the surfboard resting against the side of the deck. "Who's is this?"

"It's mine," Ashido answered, "Brought it with me?"

"You surf?" Ichigo asked.

"Haven't in over three and a half centuries," Ashido looked up at the sun, "I haven't even been under the summer sun in nearly that long." He looked at Ichigo. "So I'm eager to see what I still remember."

Ichigo looked towards the water. "Well the waves are tearing up the coastline so you might want to get a jump on that."

"Well I just ate and that's bad for digestion. Besides I'm waiting for my partner."

"Partner?" Ichigo asked.

"Akari-sama," Ashido answered. "She's the one who taught me how to surf."

"Akari-san surfs?" Ichigo asked. He had gotten to know Mari in the time she'd been around Karakura Town. He considered her a good person in the few months he'd known her.

Ashido nodded. "Best in all of Soul Society from what I remember. Just like Yoruichi is excellent at deep sea diving."

"Do all of the captains have a special beach related talent?" Tatsuki asked Ashido.

"Well Ukitake-san normally just lounges about. He gets heat stroke quite easily and the last time I remember being on the beach, Kyoraku-taicho nearly got us kicked out."

"Why?"

"You're better off not knowing." Ichigo looked over to the changing rooms to see Mari and Yuna approaching the deck. Mari was wearing a diving suit and holding her surfboard with the ring clamped to her ankle. Yuna was wearing a pure black bikini.

"Try me," Ichigo retorted.

Mari sighed, "We all found Kyoraku face down over a young woman who screamed that she was being assaulted, but Kyoraku-taicho insisted to us that a hollow attacked and he ducked down to save her. He told the lifeguards he simply tripped." Glazed looks swept across the deck. "Told you."

"Oh, Ichigo, I didn't think you'd show," From the men's side of the changing room, Ichigo saw Lelouch walk forward. The young looking captain was dressed in a black, lycra t-shirt and red swim trunks.

"I wouldn't have if Orihime didn't say she was going to be here. Speaking of which where is she?" He looked at Tatsuki as she asked.

Tatsuki pointed to the door that led to inside the shack. "She's helping inside. She and Uryu are in charge of food." Ichigo suddenly turned green. "I know what you're thinking, but don't worry Uryu's doing most of the cooking. Orihime's just an assistant."

"She's doing more than just assist," a mature voice came from over by the entrance. Yoshino was standing behind the counter. "Hey Ichigo, glad you could make it."

"Oh, Yoshino, how are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Pretty good, things are fine back here. Like I was saying, Uryu and I have been giving your girlfriend a crash course in fast food. She's a little creative with recipes, but she can grill and fry just fine." Ichigo couldn't see it since Yoshino was standing behind a wooden counter, but the Bount woman was wearing a black one-piece swimsuit with several yellow horizontal stripes that made her look a little bit like a bumble bee.

"Well, ask her to come out. Tell her I want to see her."

"No problem. You want something to eat. We're in charge back here so it's all free. After all this is all on the Soul Society's budget."

"I guess a cheeseburger might be nice and some fries."

"Right, coming right up." Yoshino leaned off the counter and went back inside.

Ichigo sat down next to Keigo at the picnic table. Lelouch sat down across from him. "I'm surprised you're here. I never figured fun under the sun was your thing."

"Normally it's not, but Rangiku insisted," Lelouch answered.

"Why are you two so glum? We're at the beach. Lots of scantily clad women! Waves! And I heard later there's watermelon smashing!"

"Speak for yourself," Ichigo and Lelouch said at the exact same time with unamused looks and their knuckles resting under their chin.

"Okay that's scary," Yuna commented.

_**I agree, **_Eien Tamashi said in Lelouch's head.

"Ashido, are you ready?" Mari asked him.

"Yeah, let's head out and see if I remember how to do this." Ashido stood up from the table and grabbed his surfboard.

"You going to come watch Lelouch?" Yuna asked.

"Maybe later," Lelouch said, "I'm wondering what's taking Rangiku and Susanna so long. Unless you can tell me that."

"When I was leaving Soul Society Rangiku was arguing with Ichimaru-taicho about not wearing a speedo." Lelouch, Keigo and Ichigo looked like they were about to be sick. Renji nearly choked. "Yeah I hope she convinces him otherwise too. As for Susanna she's almost done. She was a little self-conscious about the sun lotion thing so she might take a while."

"Right, that's understandable." Lelouch knew where Nemu was. She was down by the water along the coast. Unohana had asked her to do something for her. Lelouch couldn't think of anything dangerous at the beach Unohana would ask Nemu to do so he didn't inquire further. The artificial Soul Reaper was wearing a swimsuit matching the kind distributed in most high schools.

"Anyway I guess I'll see you later."

"Ah, Ichigo you're here!" The excited cry from the entrance to the snack shack alerted Ichigo to the presence of his girlfriend. Orihime was wearing a yellow swimsuit with three green three-leaf clovers on it: one on each cup and one on the lower piece. She casually walked forward with the tray of food she was carrying set it down and gave her boyfriend a big hug. She then stood at arm's length from him, hands on the sides of his torso. "I'm really glad you came."

"Yeah well, right now you're the only reason I'm here."

"Aw, don't be such a sourpuss Ichigo. The beach is a lot of fun."

"You tell him Inoue! Tell Ichigo to stop being such a stick in the mud!"

"Of course, right after we eat," Orihime said, "I was so hungry, but I waited for you to show up Ichigo cause I wanted eat with you because we're going out and—" Orihime was talking so fast that Ichigo had to put a finger to her lips. She blushed.

"All right, I get it," he grinned, "Let's eat."

They sat in front of the food. "Ikadimasu!"

As they were eating footsteps approached the shack and a voice spoke out not to the other beach goers, but loud enough to alert them to her presence. "Drat, she's not here either."

Everyone looked to the edge of the shack where Kendra was standing. The vice-captain of squad 2 had been asked to go to the beach by her captain, despite her workaholic attitude. Stefan told her that she needed some time off and that he would stay. Of course, Stefan wasn't much of a beach goer. Kendra, of course, made a joke of this.

"You sure about that? If I'm going that means I won't be dressed professionally. Not just me, but everyone else. You're going to pass up that opportunity?"

Stefan shut down Kendra's retort with a sly smirk and a retort of: "There's a hole between the partitions at the Onsen."

Kendra's jaw dropped.

So here she was at the beach, looking puzzled to the others as she scratched her head, but she looked absolutely stunning. Once again, Kendra proved that you didn't need a chest the size of Rangiku, Kukaku, Yoruichi or Shisato to be beautiful and sexy beyond words. Kendra was wearing a swimsuit similar to Unohana only that hers had a back and was yellow and orange where Unohana's would've been blue and sky blue.

Still, despite showing off zero cleavage, which fell in line with Kendra wishing not to objectify herself and having serious pride in her self-image, she looked amazing from what was exposed. To every guy sitting at the table she looked great. To Keigo she looked amazing.

In Keigo-vision one could see the well tweezed eyelashes blinking over emerald green eyes. The same person could see Kendra's soft lips and further down her breasts were pressing firmly against the confines of her swimsuit and Kendra's arms and legs with smooth and silky. To the others it was easy to see Kendra's puzzled expression. To Keigo it looked like she was pushing her hair back and smiling, admiring the sun and sand as her chestnut brown hair flapped in the salty air.

Once again, defying all laws of physics, Keigo caught fire and fell backwards out of his spot at the table onto the ground, singed.

Ichigo turned his head, saw Keigo, shrugged and continued eating.

"Something the matter Otamachi-fukutaicho?" Renji asked her.

"I can't find Ukitake-fukutaicho anywhere. You guys seen her at all?"

"You're not looking for Naomi?"

"Oh I know where my imouto is," Kendra said and jerked her thumb over her left shoulder, "Volleyball."

Lelouch perked up in intrigue, "I've never heard you refer to her like that before. I thought only she had the older sister idea in her head."

"Yes well, she did save my life and the captain's life," Kendra folded her arms, "I sort of owe her and have newfound respect for her. With Yosei gone we, that is the captain and I, tested Naomi and she passed with flying colors. Now she's now our third seat. Kurokata-san got her old position. But anyway none of you have seen the soutaicho's fukutaicho?"

"Can't say I have," Lelouch stated.

"Me neither," Renji replied. Kaien and Rukia also shook their heads.

"Ugh!" Kendra growled in frustration.

"What's the matter?" Kaien asked her.

"Unohana-soutaicho asked me to find her, but I haven't seen her anywhere."

"She could be hiding in the changing room have you tried there yet?" Lelouch pointed and asked.

"I was in there when we were all getting changed. She left before me."

Keigo suddenly sprouted to his feet. "What was she wearing? I never forget a woman's attire!"

"Maroon bikini with a white skull print very similar to Inoue's clover print over here."

"Well you're in luck. I saw her."

Kendra could hardly believe her ears. "Where?"

"I saw her over by the forest area. She was gathering wood."

"Oh she must've heard we're roasting marshmallows later. That's our Vera-chan, taking the initiative," Kaien commented.

"Great, I can tell Unohana-soutaicho right now. Thanks guys!" Kendra ran off.

The group ate until Lelouch eventually stood up. "If Susanna ever comes out of the changing room tell her to come find me, okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, no problem," Ichigo said eating another fry.

Lelouch took a walk around the beach until he spotted Shisato sitting under a beach umbrella, much like Hisana was. Yumichika and the baby were with her. Shisato was wearing a blue bikini with a cloud print while Yumichika was just wearing a pink t-shirt with yellow swim trunks. Yachiru was sitting with them, wearing a red and white polka dotted two piece swimsuit, carefully watching Shisato hold her baby, Keiichi, in her arms. The 3rd seat of Squad 10 was wearing sunglasses, like Hisana, but not a hat and she had a radio next to her and was using the diaper bag as a back rest.

"Kei-kun is so cute," Yachiru exclaimed. "When will he be old enough to play?"

"You have to be patient Kusajishi-fukutaicho, babies take a while to become kids. Isn't that right?" She rubbed her nose into her son's chest and he laughed only to pull at Shisato's hair. "O-ow, K-Keiichi, darling, please go of mommy's hair."

"Ne, ne! Kei-kun you shouldn't treat blondie like that. You're hurting her!" Yachiru objected. It was the most amazing thing when Keiichi let go of Shisato and actually listend to Yachiru.

"Sounds like someone's enjoying acting like a big sister," Lelouch commented.

"Ah! Lulu! It's Lulu, Kei-kun!"

"How are you, sir?" Shisato asked, looking up at her captain.

"Bored as I'll ever be right now, but I'm making the most of it. You guys need this more than I do."

"Yes that's certainly true. Keiichi seems like he's enjoying the beach a lot and Kusajishi-fukutaicho's being a big help."

"You guys just don't understand Kei-kun well enough," she said. Shisato giggled. Lelouch almost cracked a smile. The situation was really cute.

"Yumichika, be a dear and go get me a cheese-steak would you?" Shisato asked.

"Of course," Yumichika got up and left.

"Kusajishi-fukutaicho, could you hold Keiichi for me please. I need to stretch and talk to my captain."

"Sure, no problem," Yachiru sat on the towel as Shisato carefully placed Keiichi in her lap and Yachiru held onto him.

Shisato walked out from underneath the shade of the umbrella to talk to Lelouch. "I know what you wanna ask and things have been pretty great really. Keiichi's the talk of the household and neither of my parents suspect that Yumichika isn't the biological father."

"Well that's good. How's the whole motherhood thing going on its own?"

"As one might expect. Babies are a hand full. I feel bad for Hisana-san given that she has two children to take care of, but her house is a much bigger than mine so she has more servants to keep an eye on her kids."

"That's a double-edged sword Shisato. After all a bigger house means there's more places for my godchildren to get lost."

Shisato laughed and said, "You've got a point there. You know I thought Yumichika wouldn't be able to keep things together, but he's done a really good job. If I didn't know any better I'd say he wasn't doing this just because the child is his best friend's son."

"Maybe you don't know better," Lelouch said.

"What are you implying?" Shisato crinkled her brow.

"Give it time. I think you'll figure it out. You're no dumb blonde."

Shisato chuckled again. "Well, thanks for coming over this way and thanks for giving me clearance to come out. I needed this. I know I didn't exactly earn it like the others, but—"

"Don't start," Lelouch told her, "You protected your son with your life. We lost several good soldiers in that battle. Your know you'll eventually have to tell Keiichi the truth about his father. I can't imagine a son being raised without both biological parents."

Despite having been kicked out of Britannia, Lelouch at least knew, if only for a little while, what it was like to have a mother and father. Not knowing your parents? Lelouch couldn't think of a greater tragedy. What would be even worse is what if there was no one to take care of you, no one to raise you and no orphanage to take care of you. Separated from your parents at birth for some reason or another, left alone to cry and starve.

_**Would you stop? You're giving me angst cramps again.**_

_Sorry._ Lelouch snapped from his thoughts and looked at Shisato. "I should go."

"See you later."

Lelouch continued to walk about the beach until he found Ukitake resting in a sand structure with flowers all placed around him and incense wafting out. It was cinnamon scented.

"Who set this up?"

"I did of course," Lelouch looked over to see Kiyone in her green bikini with her hand gripping the end of a shovel with the tip planted firmly in the ground. "The captain said he wasn't feeling well so I constructed the walls to keep out the salty air and got the flowers to block away the sun. Then I set up the incense to make it easier for him to sleep."

"Yeah, but…you set it up like this," Lelouch cupped his fingers to his chin, "and it kind of looks like a funeral."

Kiyone let out the most amusing scream of realization. She then looked at the setup. "Oh my gosh I didn't even realize that! How do I fix this?" She whined as she grabbed her hair with both hands.

"Calm down Kiyone-chan. I'm sure Jushiro doesn't care. He'd just be happy to have a subordinate who cares about his welfare so much. Lelouch I'm surprised at you," Lelouch looked to his left to see Shunsui sitting in a beach chair as he was sitting near the sandy cliff which stood between him and the forest where Vera was gathering firewood. Shunsui was wearing an opened pink shirt exposing a lot of his chest hair and was wearing green swim trunks with dark green and orange maple leaves printed on them. He was wearing his umbrella hat and was laying back with his hands clasped over his stomach. "You shouldn't demean a lady's hard work. That's just cruel."

"I just call things as I see them," Lelouch commented. "Where's Isane-san, I thought she was with you guys."

Kiyone pointed in a specific direction and Lelouch looked over his shoulder. Isane was standing over by the water watching the waves, looking entranced. She was wearing a gray and brown swimsuit that exposed a lot of cleavage around the sides and down by her navel; ironic for someone more insecure about her appearance than Susanna. Lelouch followed her gaze and then noticed a wave along the coast and Ashido riding it. He watched the vice-captain leap off the tip of the wave, spin and land on the same wave, continuing to ride it.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Kiyone exclaimed.

"Kano-kun's really good. Surfing must be like riding a bike."

"I'll say," Lelouch agreed, impressed. When he was growing up in Japan he hadn't watched much surfing, but he knew about it. He'd never even been down to the beach his entire time he was alive. He'd been to Clovis' pool as a kid, but he had never been fortunate enough to experience some time in the sand and sun. He did not count the time on Kamine Island with Euphie. That was nothing like this.

Lelouch decided he was going to get a closer look. After all Ashido was swimming with Mari and he said she had taught him. If Ashido was amazing, Mari had to be next to godly.

Lelouch stood next to Isane to watch. "Oh, Lelouch-kun, I didn't even hear you approach."

"That's because you're focused on Ashido," Lelouch told her.

"Wh-what are you saying?" Isane nearly jumped off the ground and put a hand on her cheek in instinct. "Aiyah! Why is my cheek so warm?"

Lelouch chuckled to himself. _Rivalz always told me surfing attracted the female populace. Looks like he was right. _

"Oh look there goes Akari-sama," Isane pointed to where Akari was paddling her way deep into the water to wait. Lelouch watched her and then saw the gigantic wave headed her way. It was huge. Lelouch had analyzed the size of the wave Ashido had been riding. It was 10 meters at best. The one Akari was currently approaching was more than twice that size.

"Oh my God!" Lelouch heard a screech and looked over to see Yuna. "Mari-sama you can't take on something that big! Are you crazy?"

"Maybe she is," Lelouch joked.

"That's not funny Lelouch! The bigger the wave the bigger the danger. She's never taken on something that big."

"Maybe not when you were with her," Lelouch suggested.

"I didn't think waves could even get that big without a storm to make them that size," Isane put in.

"You think Urahara-san's manipulating the laws of nature to give us a good time."

"Oh I'm _so_ glad you can make light of Mari-sama's life or death situation right now."

"Yuna relax. It took a Vasto Lordes to beat Akari-senpai the first time. I doubt a twenty-two meter wave is going to do her in."

Lelouch was right of course. Mari knew what she was doing. She rode straight up to the wave and made her approach. She slid right through the tube created as the wave began to foam over before she turned, flipped and rode along what was now the top of the wave. She made her way to the center of the wave and turned so that she was facing towards the shore and rode the wave all the way to the edge.

Yuna was in awe. "I told you there was nothing to worry about," Lelouch said to her.

Mari walked up the beach towards Lelouch and Yuna. "Whew, what a rush. That's the fifth biggest wave I've been on."

"Fifth?" Yuna was now even more surprised.

"Yuna I've been surfing for three hundred years since before the day you and I met. If there's one regret I had in my life besides the obvious it's that I wasn't around for this really big wave that hit the North Western coast of the Britannia mainland a while back."

_Big wave in northwest Britan—_Lelouch realized what Mari was talking about and couldn't believe she was that crazy. "Akari-senpai that thing was five hundred meters tall in icy cold water! It was so big it blocked out the moon from the coast line!"

"A Rogue wave? Mari-sama do you want to see me pass out?"

"I was joking," Mari laughed, "You two take things too seriously." She put the surfboard in the sand. "In all honesty though I have seen my fair share of large waves on other living worlds." She scratched her head. "I think the biggest one I rode out was during a storm. It was before I met Ashido. The wave was seventy-four meters high."

Yuna looked like she was about to faint. The idea of Mari taking that big of a risk made her feel like upchucking her lunch. True, Yuna had seen Mari through worse, but death by the ocean was different than death by hollow. At least Yuna could fight hollows where as any wave bigger than her would knock her off her feet. Yuna wasn't afraid of the water by any means, but unlike her captain she was no thrill seeker.

"Akari that was amazing. I saw that from back there!" Lelouch smiled as he turned to see Rangiku running up to the group. She had finally arrived. She was wearing a white bikini with five-petal pink flower petals, though she may as well have been wearing nothing with the way she was dressed; after all she was wearing a g-string bikini.

Lelouch had to do his very best to avert his eyes from where they wanted to look. Both Yuna and Mari had similar problems.

"How did you get them so big?" Yuna outcried.

"You're only noticing that now?" Lelouch asked in disbelief considering how Rangiku wore her uniform all the time.

Rangiku laughed, "Just luck of the draw, ne Yuna-chan?" She snuck behind her and grabbed her chest. "Don't worry, you'll get big soon."

"S-stop it! Lelouch is right there!" Yuna flushed. Yuna was not flat by any means, but compared to Rangiku, Isane and Mari she felt very inadequate.

Lelouch, rather than give into the potentiality of watching two scantily clad women go at it, asked a more important question. "Rangiku, please tell me you convinced Gin not to wear a speedo," He gripped at his face with a frustrated look.

Rangiku gave a thumb's up and a wink. "Mission accomplished." She then looked up. "Though I dare say I don't think he'd look that bad in one."

"You want to see that do it when you two are alone that's your business. Might I remind you there are children on this beach?"

"Seriously Rangiku, what was Ichimaru-taicho even thinking?"

"I know what he was thinking," Lelouch said, not removing his hand from his face, "He probably thought it would be funny to gross everyone out."

"Aw c'mon now I ain't dat bad."

"Speak of the devil," Yuna folded her arms.

Gin was wearing sky blue trunks with pink flowers on them, matching Lisa's bikini.

"Gin, that's bullshit. I think I know you better than that."

Gin laughed, "Nah, if I were gonna make you guys uncomfortable I have other ways."

"Don't we all know it," Yuna scoffed.

"Yup. Like the now dead Omaeda family in a speedo." Gin said and then vanished with Flash step.

"OH GOD DAMIT NOW I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO UNSEE THAT!" Lelouch shouted.

* * *

><p>Back at the snack shack, Momo was playing shogi with Hitsugaya. Her captain didn't like hot climates so she decided to spend a little time with him rather than push him out into the sunlight if he was going to be uncomfortable.<p>

Momo was about to take her turn when Susanna poked her head in. "Hey have you guys seen Lelouch?"

"Sensei said he was going down by the beach."

_I made him wait too long. _"Thanks Momo." Susanna left.

"Are you sure you don't want to come smash the watermelons later, Shiro-chan?"

"I'll come out to toast marshmallows. At least it'll be cool," Hitsugaya complained.

"Well suit yourself."

Down at the beach Susanna ran about looking for Lelouch. She was wearing a one-piece silver swimsuit with vertical ridges along it. As she ran around she finally spotted him down in the water and he looked like he was actually having fun for once. He, Yuna, Mari, Rangiku and Isane were splashing each other as the waves came in and out.

"Why are you just standing around?" Susanna heard Kukaku from behind her. The woman was wearing a red g-string bikini, but currently she was wearing short shorts over her bottoms at the moment.

"Huh? N-no, I-I'm fine right here."

"You're a poor liar Shapikni," Kukau said to her. "They're our friends. No one here thinks badly of you. I know I don't."

Smiling Susanna charged towards the water. "Wait for me everyone!" She began to head towards the water only for a black branch of some kind to reach up out of the ground and grab her by the ankle. She screamed. Kukaku met the same fate as did the girls playing volleyball.

"What the hell is going on?" Lelouch shouted as the black tentacles grabbed everyone around him except him. He ran towards Unohana demanding an explanation.

"I was afraid of this. With this many Soul Reapers in one single area there were bound to be hollows."

"Lelouch-dono!" Susanna cried out.

"Gah! There's a tentacle in my swimsuit!" Isane cried out in panic, face flushing.

Mari, as the only one not amused by this turn of events at all bit down hard on the offending appendage and was thrown from her prison with a quick flick. She hit the ground on her shoulder. "Yuna! Hold on!" she shouted.

"No, save your strength," Unohana told her.

"But…why?" Mari asked. Suddenly the ground began shaking and the tentacles appeared to be attached to bodies of oval shaped, green and black stripped, multi-eyed creatures.

"What the hell are those things?" Ichigo shouted.

"They're a new breed of hollow that stalk beaches," Unohana responded.

"Yeah well I'm about to make them extinct," Lelouch said and drew back his hands to ready a kido. "Hado 73: Soren Sokatsui!" He blasted the hollow that had Yuna and Susanna in its grasp and it exploded into red goop.

Ukitake roused from his sleep. "Oh it seems Nemu-san got the watermelons out."

"Watermelons?" Lelouch was confused.

Yuna licked the goop on her arm. "Hey! This is watermelon!"

Lelouch had a look on his face of complete dumbfoundedness and confusion. Like there was just a big question of "WHY?" hanging on his lips.

"We were developing a type of anti-hollow combat species. The rind is the weak spot, but the vines absorb reishi," Lelouch saw Nemu coming up to everyone with Vera at her side carrying a sack along her back.

"What's in the bag Vera?" Lelouch asked.

Vera unwrapped the back revealing gigantic wooden spears. She then made a throwing motion followed by an explosion.

"Oh, I get it we're supposed to use these on the watermelons," Yuna picked one up.

"I…but why are they…?"

"Problem Lelouch?" Gin appeared.

Lelouch looked at Gin with a glazed look. _Suddenly this isn't so much of a shock anymore. _

"Yay! Watermelons!" Yachiru came dashing over and grabbed a stick of her own before picking one up and sending it sailing right through one of the perverted creatures.

It was around this time that Keigo was coming back from the water, completely soaked to the bone next to a much dryer Ashido. Keigo had asked the older gentleman for help with surfing and got wiped out several times. He brightened up though when he saw the watermelons and the hostages.

"Watermelons and fanservice? This is the best day ever!" Keigo picked up a stick and went into action.

Ashido looked at Lelouch with a raised eyebrow.

"You're better off not knowing," Lelouch responded.

"How many of these things did you make?" Ichigo asked Gin.

"Well we got plenty more for field testin gainst hollows back at da research bureau, but I think I brought I dunno seven or eight."

"Oh that's not so many."

"Dozen."

"P-Pardon?"

"Seven or eight dozen," Gin smiled.

Lelouch sighed, "This is going to be a long day."

And it was a long day. Thankfully the watermelon smashing proved to be a lot less invasive on the female beach goers after a while and eventually they just became targets.

After the sun went down, and everyone was full of watermelon, Uryu and Yoshino started up a charcoal grill, with Goethe's help, and everyone roasted marshmallows and made smores.

Ichigo and Lelouch thought that would be the end of it, but the beach was rented out for more than a day. Sleeping bags had been brought and the group would be spending one entire week of fun under the sun.

As Orihime lay next to Ichigo on the beach, neither one falling asleep yet they looked up at the stars. Suddenly one went streaming across the sky.

"Oh my gosh a shooting star!"

"Make a wish then," Ichigo told her.

_I wish I could spend the rest of my life at Ichigo's side. _"Done."

"Keeping silent about it."

Orihime pushed on his nose. "If I tell you what I wished for it won't come true." She turned over and snuggled against her boyfriend. "But for right now it is true," she mumbled and fell asleep.

Ichigo looked up at the starlit sky. Despite the insanity the day had been fun. _Sensei was right, I guess I really do need to unwind once in a while. I wonder what we're gonna do tomorrow._

**End of Chapter 134**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And that'll just about do it for the fanservice chapter. At least the beginning part is important to the plot. And you get to see how some of the other characters are doing lately. More than that there is ship tease galore and Gin is a magnificent bastard. Next chapter…I'm not exactly sure what I'll do next chapter. I know it'll be the middle of the fall semester and we'll probably focus on Ichigo back at school. The chapter after that though will be the winter chapter to which I will resolve the Lelouch romance and then finally I will end Ichigo's story mode with a brief spring chapter of everyone graduating and moving on. Speaking of moving on, please don't do so just yet because we have a special treat for you. An omake made by friend greatkingrat88. This omake is going to make last chapter hilarious in hindsight. So please read the omake…if that's okay with you. Pinkie: Really? Me: Yes, really).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 84.25 True Form of the King<strong>

Yamamoto made his way through the celestial palace of the supreme regal sovereign, the ultimate authority, the one absolute, the final authority: the Soul King. The roof, tall as a three story building, felt oppressive to him. Everything was grand, from the pillars at the walls to the ornaments displayed everywhere to the thick, red, furry silk mat. Finally, he reached the gates of the throne room. The guards, recognizing his huge beard, parted and opened the door.

Slowly, as the gates opened, he was showered in light. There was brilliance here, a sense of absolute serenity and quiet dignity, the kind that only true power could command. Bowing his head, Yamamoto walked in. The room was filled with row upon row of subjects, sitting on their knees with their heads turned towards the Soul Kind, the supreme sovereign, their god. All of them were only the finest linen, kimono that would make a master tailor weep.  
>At the center of the throne room stood the throne, beautifully crafted, wooden with a pleasant mixture of blue and white. From the throne itself, a strong light shone; and light was all that could be perceived.<p>

"I, Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryuusai, soutaicho, ask permission to address the supreme sovereign, the adorable majesty." He said quietly, turning to one of the heralds, dressed in an elaborate white kimono.

"Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryuusai, soutaicho, asks permission to address the supreme sovereign, the adorable majesty!" The herald bellowed.

"Approach. Um, if that's okay with you." The quiet voice of the absolute monarch came. Heeding the call, Yamamoto walked all the way up to the throne, kneeling down on one knee in defiance of his old, aching body.

"Your faithful servant was summoned, o majesty," Yamamoto said, averting his eyes, "and I have heeded the call."

"You're turning away your eyes?" The Soul King, supreme majesty, king of all existence, said. "Here, I'll show myself in my true form, so you can look at me properly." The light receded, and Yamamoto looked up. Finally resting his eyes upon the sovereign, he took in the pleasantry of its form: Four tender limbs, each ending in a hoof. A yellow coat of fur, and two strong wings protruding from its back. A pink, delightful mane framing her face.

"HAIL KING FLUTTERSHY!" The choir chanted. "HER GLORIOUS REIGN LASTING FOREVER!"

"So how are things going with, um, this Talbumosuke?" Fluttershy asked.

"We have prepared to fight him with extreme prejudice, your cuteness." Yamamoto said grimly.

"Is it really necessary?"

"We looked very carefully, your moe-ness, and it appears that Atrumier Talbumosuke is what you would call a big, dumb meanie."

"Oh, my." Fluttershy said, frowning.

"The kind that kicks puppies, your adorability. I would like nothing better than to teach him the values of love and tolerance, but he simply rejects it. I am afraid we can not hug the problem away."

"Very well. You have made all preparations, then?"

"All possible, oh sweetness." He looked her adorable majesty in the eye. "Was this all you required, your cuteness?"

"Almost." Fluttershy said, shaking her head. "I needed to let you know that we are going to have to take action if you fail."

"You mean..."

"Yes. If he is not defeated, I will have no choice but to send my angel of awesomeness, Rainbow Dash, to cuddle everyone within a five mile area."

"But your adorbility, the rainbow fallout-"

"Would make the area uninhabitable for thousands of years, I know." Fluttershy nodded. "It is a last resort, to ensure that though many may end up cuddled, there will be a tomorrow for the Soul Society."

Defeated, Yamamoto nodded. "Of course, your moe-ness. I shall let the men know that pony hugs may be a possibility, should we fail."

"I do not really want to, but if I must, everyone will receive a snuggle." Fluttershy nodded gravely. "Rainbow Dash will love and tolerate all of our opposition with extreme prejudice, should it come to that."

Turning around, his heart heavy, Yamamoto walked out. Talbumosuke was ultimately doomed, and this was reassuring to know... but it would come at the cost of a friendship nuke.

**End of Chapter 84.25**


	135. Tatsuki Bears All

**(A/N: I'd like to thank GreatKingrat88 for his contribution to the chapter regarding the scene with Chizuru).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

It was the middle of autumn and Rita found herself with some free time on her hands so she was spending some hours conversing with Unohana. Currently she was laughing her ass off. "I take it the watermelons went over well then."

"If by well you mean getting a little friendly with most of the female attendees," Unohana said with a soft smile.

Rita continued to chuckle. "I can't believe I didn't even put you up to this. You and Ichimaru decided on this?"

"Well it was Nemu who infused them with essence of watermelon, and it was Gin's idea to make them…grabby. I was the one who dictated the idea of bringing them along."

"Wait, Nemu made them watermelons _before_ you went to the beach?"

"It was an accident really. Lelouch had brought her some slices from a package he got from a hopeless suitor in one of the lower noble families under the Shibas. He may not be nobility, but having good graces with two of the high standing noble clans does attract the eyes towards him. But anyway, Nemu accidentally knocked them into the experiment she was stirring up and the essence got mixed in."

Rita just laughed. "Maybe if she had knocked sugar, spice and everything nice into her mixture we might've gotten anti-hollow kindergarten-aged girls." Now both of them were laughing themselves silly. Rita eventually cleared her throat and changed the topic with, "I've seen your interactions with Vera. You're being very motherly towards her."

"From the tone of your voice I take it you approve," Unohana said and then got wry, "Does that make you a grandmother?"

Rita laughed, "Oh, _two thousand years _of potential conversation _wasted_. Retsu, I should be a great grandmother at this point at the rate my body's been going. Sadly I've never had the opportunity to…well you know."

"You're kidding!" Unohana exclaimed.

"I've been in hell all by myself Retsu. It's just me, magazines, pictures and videos."

"Oh well I'm sure we could fix that if we tried," Unohana said with a gleam in her eye.

"I appreciate the intent Retsu, but that's not going to happen," Rita waved her hands in front of her in protest. "I still believe I can find happiness somehow. And I still look pretty damn good if you haven't noticed."

"Must be the animal DNA."

"Ironic since Squirrels have a shorter life span than humans," Rita stated, "But then again nothing makes much sense once you're dead. Hell once your off your home planet things are a little crazy."

"You went to other worlds?"

"As a Soul Reaper, not when I was alive. Ye gods that was so far back I hardly even remember my childhood."

"Well I'm glad you stopped by."

"Oh I had just had to know how that week at the beach went. I needed to make sure you had fun." Rita smiled. "What kind of mother would I be if I didn't check up on my daughter?"

Unohana smiled back. "I'm glad I made it possible then."

"Yes, thank you. It means a lot to me, having a little bit more freedom and free time. It's a bit worrisome having other people command the Kushanda, but they know which is the hand that feeds and which is the hand that's on the string."

"Every time you describe your job I almost feel like I would enjoy it."

"_You_ probably would. Sadly I have too much to teach you for me to take you away from being soutaicho. Besides there's no one who could adequately substitute for you with the state it's currently in. Speaking of which, you didn't replace your own position. How come?"

"The only qualified candidates for captaincy are Abarai Renji and Shiba Kaien, neither have a 'healer's instinct' if you will. Hinamori-kun does have it, but she has yet to learn to control that ungodly power she unleashed against Aizen's minion. I'd dare not see that in the healing division. I warned Isane of such."

Rita scratched her head, "I still question how that happened. Bankai shouldn't have made up the difference between her and Zurik."

"Hinamori-kun holds back a lot of aggression that's part of who she's become. It's possible there's this other side to her, much like there was with Kurosaki Ichigo that maximizes her strength when she is upset."

"That's a pretty weak theory," Rita commented.

"Do you have one then?"

"I think it's far more likely she turned the very reishi itself against him."

"But that would mean she would have to have had complete dominance over reishi."

"Not what I was referring to. I observed your allies so I knew where to make an entrance at the proper time. Right before she used that form she showed to have power over gravity in a certain area. To increase gravity using a Zanpakuto requires the reishi to become dense. In other words, besides just using her own reiatsu, Hinamori has the ability to command the very reishi itself into her attacks, amplifying the strike even more. Right before she attacked Zurik with that lightning, she already increased the density of some of the surrounding reishi using her gravity attack and then she shocked him into submission using power from the very sky and all around her. She's not dominating the reishi. No, more like she's using it to her advantage: taking more potential energy and making it kinetic. That kind of power makes her attacks almost nearly lethal, but her stamina might be shot as a result."

"Can you confirm this?"

"You wouldn't want me to. My methods aren't exactly safe. I will say that if she can master her Bankai you've got yourself a good replacement. Give her some opportunity and you'll get the Gotei back on its feet."

"I'll take your advice then."

Rita nodded, "Now if you'll excuse me. I should be heading home. I'm here if you need me."

"Of course," Unohana responded and watched Rita vanish.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

Chizuru sat down by a tall tree just outside the school. It was lunchtime, but she wasn't really hungry, and she had forgotten her lunch at home anyway. She was left here, with only her thoughts. Said thoughts belonged to a mind she wasn't particularly satisfied with. She had... gone wrong, and she knew it.

It was all Orihime, it had always been Orihime. The point was- and this was a hard earned realization, shed out of her mind with the determined grit of a drug addict struggling desperately to go clean- _it couldn't always be Orihime_.

She remembered the first time she had seen her, years back. She was just so... beautiful. It wasn't the first time she had been attracted to a girl, but it was the first time she had felt that stir, those butterflies in her stomach, the pure sensation of _want_. Desire; the need to hold her, be with her, love her and give her everything life could offer.  
>In retrospect, it felt a little wrong that feelings this genuine had turned into unadulterated lechery.<p>

It had now been two years since she had left the realm of possibility as a lover, two years since she had... _hooked up_ with that Kurosaki. Two years, a time which had left her older and hopefully a little wiser.

At the time, she had hated Kurosaki with the white-hot passion of a burning sun, and she still resented him for it- but by now, it had ebbed out to a slight dislike. What had changed?

It really all begun half a year ago. On a train ride out of Tokyo, some pervert had groped her, shamelessly cupping her rear, even trying to get inside her panties. The episode did not end well for the pervert; she had mazed him quite badly, and when he was writhing on the floor, screaming in agony, she had taken the opportunity to step on his testicles for good measure. She had delivered a long, venomous speech to him on the evils of objectifying, humiliating him in front of all these people as the social reject he was. Even through her anger, it had been glorious.

But when she came back home the next day, she had sat down and reflected on the event, and slowly the complete and utter hypocrisy of her self-righteous speech had hit her, slowly at first but with increasing speed. That nagging little voice of her head, the sensible little spirit that had so long been drowned in all matters relating to Inoue Orihime, had come out and admonished her. 'What is the difference,' it had asked 'between you and that pervert? Is there any at all?'

And after having sat down for an hour or so, thinking deeply on the matter, she realized there really wasn't. To her, it had always been... fun, and Orihime hadn't seemed to mind. But now, a year and a half older, faced with the reality that Orihime simply wasn't hers, she realized that she had, for all this time, done wrong. She had buried her face in her hands and cried. Partly because Orihime was with the wrong person, and partly out of shame. What was she to do?

Even now, half a year later, she hadn't yet worked up the courage to apologize. What was she to do? Say something along the lines of "sorry for grossly disrespecting your personal integrity all these years"?

She shook her head. Orihime was, at that time, an obsession. She had had pictures of her in her room, dozens of them on the wall. Was that all she had become, she had wondered- a stalker and a pervert?

That day, she had torn down the pictures. This was not good for her. She knew a little bit about addiction- her father drank a lot, and it had left him a wreck. Orihime was her own brand of alcohol, and she could not let it destroy her.  
>She had not yet fully let go. It was the definitive fantasy of her youth, the ideal of what she had wanted the most; letting go was like uprooting an oak tree (not done easily, that is).<p>

There was even a certain someone with a funny, somewhat sassy personality, a shared appreciation of good pornography, with nice boobs and a really rather good personality with whom there maybe possibly could be a something- maybe sex, maybe more. There was only this one obstacle, this... lustful want.

"Hi, Chizuru-chan."

Speak of the devil. It was the object of her affection herself, taking a seat next to her. Chizuru forced a smile.

"Hi..."

"Is there something wrong?" Orihime asked innocently. Sometimes Chizuru wasn't sure whether her clueless personality was all an act. "You look upset."

"What are you talking about?" Chizuru said, trying to sound happily dismissive. "I'm just fine- hey, what about that boyfriend of yours, how is he doing?"

"You're upset." Damn. The girl _had_ to be a lot smarter than she looked.

"It's really nothing." Chizuru shook her head, laughing nervously. "I'm just fine. No need to worry-"

"What is it, Chizuru-chan?" Orihime sounded serious, concerned. Chizuru rubbed her temples; she couldn't lie to Orihime.

"There is just..."

"Yes, Chizuru-chan?"

Oh, fuck it. Like a band aid- fast and painful, but it had to be done.

"I'm sorry."

Orihime blinked. "Why?"

Chizuru tried to find the words. "Ah... you know..."

Orihime remained quiet, and Chizuru looked at her in desperation. "It's just... you know how I used to uh, grab your..." she trailed off lamely.

"You mean these?" Orihime said, pushing up her sizeable breasts. "Yeah, what about them?"

"Look, I..." how to say this, really? She would mess up! "I shouldn'thavedonethat. Okay? Arisawa was right." She glared at nothing in particular. "I was being a massive pervert, and..." she shook her head.

"It wasn't so bad." Orihime said offhandedly.

"It was!" Chizuru exclaimed. "I... oh god, Orihime, I've been so..."

Orihime just looked at her questioningly.

"It could never be you and I, could there?" Chizuru said quietly.

"No, it couldn't." Orihime said solemnly. "I love Ichigo, and that's not going to change. Ever."

"...I figured that's the way it was." She mumbled weakly. "He's a real nice big jerk, isn't he?"

"He is." Orihime nodded.

"Well..." Chizuru shook her head again. She felt more than a little upset now; this was worse than when... well, anything she could think of, really. "I'm just sorry. I've done some really stupid things I'm not proud of, and-"

"Like when you tried to sabotage me and Ichigo?"

"...yes, that." Chizuru put a palm to her face. "And since we're at it, I sort of stalked you for a while too. I uh, I've..." She was at a loss for words.

"I forgive you." Orihime said simply.

"Just like that?"

"Mhmm." She nodded. "It's partly my fault, really."

"You- whah-huh?"

"I should have said no. You're not a bad person, Chizuru-chan, but you have- or you did have- some boundary issues. I should have been clearer on what was okay and what wasn't. I see that now."

Chizuru gaped. "But..."

"You apologized, and that's enough." Orihime smiled cheerily. "We can still be great friends, Chizuru-chan. You're not a bad person."

The sincerity of her optimistic statement hit Chizuru like a hammer. All this, and not so much as a harsh word- this optimistic, almost naïve preparedness to see good in others even when they had wronged her, that was one of the qualities that had mace Chizuru love her. It was all too much; finally tears began to trail down Chizuru's cheeks. Orihime put an arm on her shoulder.

"It will be okay. You're not a bad person."

"I-I really am," Chizuru sniffed. "All this, all I did-"

"It's okay."

For a few minutes, they just sat there, Chizuru crying. It was overwhelming for her, for Chizuru. She had known it for some time, on a logical level, it would never happen. Now, the brunt of the emotional impact hit her as well, and it was... unsettling, to put it mildly

Finally, she wiped her eyes. "Look at me, making a fool of myself..." she mumbled.

"I don't think you're a fool." Orihime said perkily, handing her a tissue. "I think lunch break is almost up, though."

Looking at her watch, Chizuru realized she was quite right. She got up to her feet. Feeling she had to give some form of closure to this conversation, _anything_, she looked at Orihime.

"Thanks." She said lamely. There was any amount of things she could have said instead, or at the least put it a little better, but it was all she could manage without breaking down again. Not waiting for Orihime to reply, she turned around and walked off as fast as she could.

Later that day, as she walked home from school, she saw her. Just on the road outside the school she stood, Yadomaru Lisa. This strange, really cool girl, whose company she had found herself enjoying more and more. She was a little mysterious, and very fun.  
>And right now, seeming a little cold.<p>

"Hi." She looked in another direction.

"It's over." Chizuru said flatly.

"What?" Lisa said sharply, turning her eyes to Chizuru.

"I'm over Orihime. Sort of. Well, I at least know it's not going to happen. I torched all the photos, too. It's _over_."

Suddenly, Lisa's face warmed up. "You don't say."

"Yeah..."

"So how about we..."

"Honestly, right now I don't feel like doing anything even remotely fun." Chizuru said bitterly. "I'd cry into my pillow, listen to depressing music and write shitty poetry, except I'm not some dumb emo teen whose life is over just because a crush isn't happening."

"Well," Lisa said, nodding and putting an arm around Chizuru, "how about we go over to my place, maybe watch a romantic movie, have a bite to eat to it and maybe... hold hands?"

"I'd like that." Chizuru said.

Arm in arm, the two walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>That Evening<strong>

Tatsuki bolted upright in bed having been wrestling with her sheets as she awoke in a cold sweat. She had another awful nightmare involving that hideous vampiric Togabito that had promised to come back and kill her. The desecrated bodies of her friends would litter the ground, blood streaming from every corner of her vision. It was like a horror film only incredibly graphic and very personal. Tatsuki panted as she sat up in bed, eyes wide with terror, sweat dripping down her forehead.

She managed to rouse herself enough to get a glass of water and then looked at her bedside clock. It was 1:30am. Unable to fall back asleep, Tatsuki put on a pair of socks and some shoes, grabbed a jacket and went outside.

The air was crisp and chilly for a November evening. Tatsuki found the nearest bench and sat down on it before staring up at the moon. She still felt guilty about the fact that she had survived and Rose and Shinji had not. Rose had gotten her to enjoy music as an art form as well as appreciate art in its own right. And never again would she hear one of Shinji's wisecracking jokes that made the air between her and the rest of her friends even more comical than Keigo's spazzing out.

She blamed her own lack of strength. She almost felt as if she knew what Ichigo went through when his mother died. True, Tatsuki had nowhere near as close attachment to the Visoreds as Ichigo did to his mother, but all of the nightmares and the death promise made her feel very vulnerable once she was all alone, physically at least.

As she sat on the bench feeling miserable a hand suddenly placed itself on her shoulder and Tatsuki nearly jumped out of her skin only to find that when she looked to the side that Ichigo, clad in his Shihakusho was standing next to her and she relaxed immediately.

"I thought I sensed you out here," he told her. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Shouldn't you?" Tatsuki asked even though she knew that Ichigo's body didn't carry the sleep deprivation Ichigo should have with his soul traversing the night sky in the wee hours of the night.

From her tone Ichigo could tell something was troubling her and he felt obligated to dig deeper. Tatsuki was the friend he had that he had known the longest and, save for Orihime, the closest one. He sat down on the bench next to her. "What's troubling you?"

"Nothing's troubling me. I don't need you to be concerned about me!" Tatsuki snapped turning her head. The last thing she needed was Ichigo prodding into her business, but it was just because he didn't want him to see her being weak.

"Is it because you still feel guilty about what happened to Hirako and Otoriboshi-san?" Ichigo asked, surprising Tatsuki. Before she could ask how he knew he responded with: "Orihime told me. She said you've been bothered about the whole thing. I'll tell you again what I told you when we came back from the Soul Society: it's not your fault."

"That's pretty hypocritical coming from you."

Ichigo knew exactly what she meant. He could see the same kind of pain he felt when he thought he was responsible for his mother's death. He put a comforting arm around his friend's shoulder, but Tatsuki refused to make eye contact and insisted in looking away from him.

"Don't try to console me. I don't need you to be worried about me," Tatsuki was starting to become less bitter and more depressed in her tone.

"I worry about you just as I worry about my sisters, Orihime and all of our friends."

"Just stop okay. I don't need you here. I'm fine," Tatsuki sounded like she was choking back on tears and part of her was resenting that fact. Inside her part of her wanted nothing more than for Ichigo to go away _immediately. _However, the rest of her just wanted him to sit at her side like he was because it was happy that he was so concerned about her. _Crap!_ Tatsuki wiped her eyes furiously with her arm. She could feel the tears threatening to fall and she didn't need Ichigo seeing her being so weak. She was the strong, tough tomboy. She couldn't let her best friend see her acting like a vulnerable girly girl. It was inevitable though and Tatsuki eventually couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

"Tatsuki?" Ichigo never saw her cry. When they were little he was the crybaby and Momma's boy while Tatsuki was the one who stood strong and acted like the tough one. If not for the severity of the situation Ichigo might've thought it was funny how turned the tables were at the moment.

"Dammit," his best friend sobbed, "this so unfair. Shit I _hate_ being a girl sometimes. Stupid emotions! Why couldn't I be like you? You have so many emotional scars, but you don't cry at all unless it really hurts. You don't know what it's like. Almost every little thing provokes an emotional response and it's so stupid."

Ichigo removed his arm from Tatsuki's shoulder and held his hands behind his head and looked up. "Yeah, but when you're a guy you have to fight instinctual impulses not to use violence to solve all your problems and find your lower body tightening up at the most inconvenient of times."

"At least you don't bleed out of your sex organs once a month," Tatsuki said starting to feel a little better with how Ichigo had inadvertently turned this into a gender complaining discussion.

"You can get away playing the innocent victim even if you have the ability to punch-out someone twice your size, which you can do the latter."

"You don't have to deal with pre-birth child rearing."

Ichigo chuckled a little like an idiot as he scratched his head, "Okay you have me there." Tatsuki laughed. "You're laughing at least." She immediately stopped and noticed she was now looking in Ichigo's direction as he leaned back looking up at the moon. "I'm the one who should be the scowling, angry member of our group. Let me carry the emotional burdens."

"This isn't your burden to bear."

Ichigo sat up and looked at Tatsuki. "Then let us help you bear it. Me, Orihime, all of us. We're your friends Tatsuki and Hirako and Otoriboshi-san are _our_ friends. This isn't like my mother. You don't need to feel like you need to carry this guilt by yourself."

"Easy for you to say when neither you nor Chad lost anyone in your group!" Tatsuki snapped, quickly shifting back to emotional distraught.

Ichigo and Tatsuki then just stared at each other with Ichigo's normal scowl and Tatsuki with an emotionally upset look on her face. Eventually it stopped when Tatsuki shook her head violently and stood up. "How is it I screwed up so badly?"

"Now what are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, remaining sitting.

Tatsuki balled her fists and stared at the floor. "You and I were so close and then all of a sudden we just drifted apart and the next thing I know you and Orihime are like seaweed and rice wrapped together in a nice sushi roll."

"Oh," Ichigo knew this might come up again. He knew how Tatsuki felt, but he liked Orihime. Or did he really? They were happy, it was true, but what kept them together that Ichigo never looked back at what might have been with his closest friend. It seemed he was about to get his answer.

Tears splashed the ground as Tatsuki expounded upon her envy, "I always thought you and Orihime made a good fit. She brightens you up so you're not scowling all the time. She makes you feel important because she's nowhere near your level and you can always feel important when something too big for her to handle comes along and she freezes up while you play hero. It empowers you and makes you feel important."

"And if it was you and me I'd always have someone on my six."

Tatsuki blinked and turned around towards her friend, sniffing and upset and noticing how Ichigo seemed so nonchalant about the whole thing.

"What? It's not like I haven't thought about it once or twice." Ichigo then found Tatsuki deep within his personal space as her face smashed into his chest and her fist pounded upon his pectorals.

"You stupid idiot."

Ichigo took a deep breath and rubbed Tatsuki's back soothingly.

"Where did I miss my chance? Dammit," she sobbed.

Ichigo didn't know what to say or what to do. He felt it was best to just let things remain as they are until he had a clearer idea of what to do. Eventually Tatsuki stood up and stood at the edge of the sidewalk, face crazed and hand upon her breast.

"It's because she's prettier than me isn't it? Tell me that's why. At least I'll know that despite how you act you're just like every other guy there is. You could be equally happy with me, I know you could."

Ichigo promptly walked over to Tatsuki and wrapped his arm around her. "Would you stop?" he asked. "It's got nothing to do with that at all. Tatsuki, you're my best friend and I would never take you for granted. I like Orihime for who she is. You did nothing wrong and there's nothing you should beat yourself up over for. I want you to always know that you're the first friend I've ever had and the last friend I'd want to lose not that I'd want to lose any of you. You and Fong-sensei helped me heal as best you could when I was in a very vulnerable time in my life. You're more important to me than you think."

Tatsuki blinked out a tear and put her arms around Ichigo's neck and held onto him, feeling at peace with herself. She had to at least get it out. "I love you."

"I know…and I'm sorry that I can't say it back."

"I know," Tatsuki blinked. "Thank you for guiding me back and being here."

"It was my turn to help you when you were vulnerable."

Tatsuki felt a little drowsy. "Thank you." She let go of Ichigo, but he was still holding her. "You can let go you know."

"Right, sorry." Ichigo saw how half-lidded Tatsuki's eyes were and decided it was best if he helped her inside. She crawled beneath the sheets and Ichigo exited through her window. Tatsuki fell asleep peacefully, content with how things had turned out for her. She drifted off to sleep with her internal conflict resolved. She'd be able to wake up tomorrow with nothing plaguing her mind.

Ichigo left her house and headed back on patrol. When it got to be two in the morning he himself headed back to his own body to take a break. It seemed pretty quiet tonight so the standard representative would most likely be able to handle the scene. He too fell asleep. His talk with Tatsuki had erased his inner doubt about his relationship with Orihime.

He had wondered from time to time why he hadn't gone after Tatsuki. True, his rescue of Orihime multiple times had led to where they were now, but he realized he couldn't choose Tatsuki because her role in his life had never been one of romantic intrigue. She'd been like another sister to him. In fact, she was the reason he ever met Orihime in the first place.

Satisfied that the lingering love triangle was presumably over he started to fall asleep hoping that his dad wouldn't ruin his good night by jumping on his bed.

**End of Chapter 135**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I am so glad I didn't have to turn this into School Days. I probably could have extended the conflict a bit by having Ichigo go after Tatsuki and turning this into a messy love triangle, but that almost seems like it should be its own fanfic all together as more of a PG-rated School Days more than an extension of this fic. This series is enough of a door stopper as it is. Besides we need to be getting to Cornelia's arc and back to the action. I've tied up some romantic loose ends so now the only questions that need to be hanging on your lips are: Will Uryu and Yoshino hook up and what's going to happen with Lelouch? The former will get resolved in the last chapter of this arc. The latter is the **_**very next chapter**_**. Yeah, yeah, yeah get it out of your systems. This is probably one of the shortest chapters I've written lately and because of that it thankfully lets me use an omake I had been meaning to use for ch 133, but couldn't due to length. Enjoy folks. Please note that none of the omakes should reflect canon material, but if they have an EX in the title that means there is NO POSSIBLE WAY for them to have happened. If they have a regular number then it means that if it was going to happen then that's when it WOULD have happened. With that said, here's the omake).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter EX-4 Giving Zero Fucks<strong>

Lelouch stumbled in to the safehouse, his neat uniform ripped and his hair unkempt. The attack had been so sudden. He had been completely unable to stop them. Naturally, since he was- at least on paper- a bona fide genius, all important characters had been saved; only OCs and thousands of unnamed red shirts that nobody cared about had died.

Turning to his former phantoms and subordinates, he shouted dramatically,

"Listen up, everybody! It's-"

"Let me guess." Matsumoto said flatly. "Aizen revived again. Or Talbumosuke. Or some evil demon lord we never heard about. Or Aizen and Talbumosuke fused into an evil demon lord with no particular agenda except being evil."

Lelouch blinked. "How did you know?"

"Lelouch, how do I put this..." Hisana said, "ever since you got here, these things have been happening at predictable intervals. We've sort of lost our ability to be shocked about it anymore."

"But..." Lelouch shook his head. "You have to listen! Aizen and Talbumosuke were sent to überhell, where they somehow fused into an even eviler, even more threatening supervillain-"

"What's überhell?" Hinamori asked.

"It's like hell, only more hardcore. I've never mentioned it before because our author needed something suspenseful for a new arc," Lelouch said, sounding irritated. "Now, worry not, because as always I have a really, really complicated plan on how to solve this-"

"No." Yoruichi said, stepping forward.

"_What_?" Lelouch exclaimed. "You can't just-"

"Do you know how many times these ridiculous things always got us almost killed?" Soifon objected. "I even got brainwashed once, even though it made little sense. We're sick of doing this in a needlessly complicated way just to maximize drama."

"You don't understand!" Lelouch tore his hair in frustration. "They are fiendishly clever, and only my intellect can-"

"We're not actually helpless without you." Matsumoto said. "All in favor of firing Lelouch, say aye."

There was a chorus of "Aye"s, and Lelouch dropped to his knees in shock. "But.."

"Sorry honey, but we're going to do this the simplest, most brutal way imaginable." Yoruichi patted him on the head as she walked out. "I am taking charge as temporary protagonist, okay? Matsumoto, got the weapon?"

"Ready to go!" Matsumoto saluted. "Let's crack that jackass using true herois-" Yoruichi gave her a look. "I mean, let's crack that jackass using pragmatism, logic and something vaguely sciency-sounding!"

"Let's go!" Yoruichi cried, and all the main characters cheered as they followed her. Lelouch, still in complete shock, nevertheless picked himself up and followed them.

Back at Talaizen's Malevolus McEvilison's palace- for such was the name of this new overlord- the new overlord sat comfortably. He had attacked out of nowhere with a bunch of hastily thrown together minions, kidnapped the sotaicho, and taken all of the Gotei quite easily- all off screen, of course, all to make him seem extra intimidating. To top it all off, he had transformed five times, now sporting a mullet and magnificent, extra homosexual bat, bird and butterfly wings. Nobody knew what the point of that was, since everyone could already walk on air as it was, making flight a useless power, and three pairs of wings would make flying impossible anyway. But it looked _evil_, and that was enough for Talaizen Malevolus McEvilison.

"So, my new minions, do I not look particularly intimidating, taking all of the Gotei down in one day, off screen?" Talaizen asked, for some reason feeling a need to assure his evil ways to the readers.

"Wouldn't know, sir." Said a fidgety, thin arrancar with a stripy beard. "I am just you secretary, sir."

Talaizen frowned. "Hmm. Well, at this point my archenemy Lelouch is no doubt plotting against me, scheming some perfect plan to turn the tides even though the odds are ridiculously in my favour..."

"Sir?" The secretary spoke up.

"Yes, minion?"

"Sir, why don't you just kill him? I mean, you are easily a match for him physically, along with everyone in the entire Gotei. You've got godmod, so USE it!"

"That is why _I_ am the evil overlord and _you_the minion." Talaizen said smugly. "You have to create some serious suspense, or it won't get interesting."

"Are you going to play chess with him too, sir?"

"How did you know?"

"Just a hunch. Although, sir, I feel obligated to point out that the most successful dark overlords tend to be the ones who do not give the heroes any leeway-"

"Look, I took classes from Dr. No, OKAY?" Talaizen said. "He's an iconic villain of good standing-"

"Who was killed by the hero."

"Maybe I'll demote you to latrine duty, how's that?"

Talaizen's bickering was at that moment interrupted, as Yoruichi and her party of main and supporting characters barged in through the chamber doors.

"Ah Lelouch, my eternal enemy. How good of you to-" Here, Talaizen stopped, blinking. "Where is Lelouch?"

"Demoted." Yoruichi said, grinning. "We're going to take you on our own."

Letting out a stereotypical evil laugh, Talaizen got to his feet. "Silly rabbit, you're not a protagonist. How are you possibly going to beat me?"

"The same way you did: with Deus Ex Machina!" She gestured to a large cart, covered by a sheet of fabric. "Under there lies our ultimate weapon: the crossover drive!"

"And you think I will just let you use it, hmm?" Talaizen said, stroking his chin.

"Oh, we're not retards," Matsumoto said, pulling the sheet away. "We wouldn't reveal this if it had even a remote chance of failing. We activated it thirty minutes ago." With a broad grin, Matsumoto finally pulled the sheet away, revealing an asian-American girl wearing hot pants, a black tank top and fingerless gloves. She had a tattoo on her left arm, red hair, a very mean look on her face, and most notably two berettas, custom made.

"You see," Yoruichi said smugly, "we recruited a character from a much more realistic series who won't play by your rules. Revy, I choose you!"

"I'm not a fucking pokemon, you Indian cunt." Revy shot back. "I'll do it for twenty grand, though."

"Sure." Yoruichi said. "Ichigo will pay. If he can survive losing twenty pints of blood on a regular basis, he can scrounge up earth money."

"WHAT?" Ichigo declared.

"Ohmigosh, you're the girl I am an expy of!" Rebetuka squeed. "It's so cool to finally meet you-"

Looking at her like she was vermin, Revy shot her in the knee. Rebetuka screamed, and fell over.

"That was for being a shitty expy." Revy spat. "None of the readers have any clue you're even remotely as cool as I am. Just be glad I'm not paid enough to kill you."

"You know, I used to be a shitty expy too, but then I took a bullet to the knee-" Shunsui began. Revy shot him in the knee.

"And that was for making idiotic, overrated meme jokes." Revy said. "Honestly, I could do this all day, but I have a job to do. What clown am I killing today?"

"The one with the mullet." Yoruichi said, pointing.

"The one that looks like a transvestite crossed with a monster from a bad horror flick?"

"That exact one."

"Right." Revy stepped up, readying her guns.

"So, this is your ultimate weapon?" Talaizen mused. "Not bad for a flock of ants- not unimpressive. But it is nothing compared to the might of my-"

Bang!

Talaizen sunk to one knee. "You SHOT ME IN THE KNEE? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? AARGH!"

"He never shuts up, does he?"

"People rarely kill one another in our world without talking about it for at least half an hour." Yoruichi explained. "It's tradition, sort of."

"I was MONOLOGUING! GOD! Didn't your mother teach you _anything_ about narrative conventions?" Talaizen bellowed. "What kind of hero _are_ you?"

"The kind that kills people for money." Revy said plainly, shooting Talaizen in the other knee.

"AAARGH! THAT HURT! Why- WHY am I not SHRUGGING THIS OFF? It's supposed to be JUST A FLESH WOUND!" Talaizen wailed, thrashing in pain as blood littered the floor.

"Not where I'm from." Revy said, calmly walking up to him, pistol whipping him for good measure. "Want me to make him suffer a bit?"

"Just kill him." Yoruichi said. "I'll probably do a heroic speech, AFTER he is really dead."

"Never... surrender..." Talaizen groaned, shunpoing back on his broken legs. "HA! FOOLS! Little do you know, you stepped into aarghaarghaargh my trap! OW! I've got you right where I want you!"

"Tits, hand me my RPG." Revy said in a bored voice.

"Right! Matsumoto said, handing Revy a copy of World of Warcraft.

"The other kind." Revy said, glaring at her evilly.

"S-sorry." Matsumoto said, and handled her the Rocket Propelled Grenade. With the eased look of a professional, Revy undid the safety and took aim.

"HA!" Talaizen bellowed. "You will never defeat me! What hope do you feeble soul reapers have? The time will come when all of you will suffer and die, and this miserable world ends-"

"Soifon, I am sorely tempted to answer with a heroic speech ending on "we may fail, but it will not be this day!" If I do that, please tackle me to the ground more forcefully than we do on Friday nights, okay?"

"You got it." Soifon said, taking up a baton.

Talaizen kept going. "No amount of your efforts can ever defeat-"

And that's when Revy, with a face showing zero fucks given, pulled the trigger. The armour piercing grenade flew, and impacted on Talaizen's torso. As the dust settled, all that could be perceived was a pink mist.

"My twenty grand."

"Go ask Ichigo." Yoruich said with a grin on her face. "All right, no risks! Set fire to his remains!"

Lelouch could only gape. They had resolved an entire arc in a single chapter. That... that was not how it was supposed to be! Where was the drama?

"Hey guys, we defeated the villain and it only took us one episode!" Renji cheered. "Party, everyone!"

"What about the red shirts who died by the thousand?" Momo asked.

"Pssht, nobody cares about _them!_" Matsumoto cheered. "Party, everyone!"

And there would be much rejoicing that night. Except for Lelouch, who would be reviewed by the Onmitsukido as the possible cause of all recent villainous attacks.

**End of Chapter EX-4**


	136. Lelouch Ends the Ring Around the Romance

**(A/N: And now the moment we've all been waiting for. Pinkie: The Code Geass universe shift? Me: No. Pinkie: The end of the series? Me: You're doing that on purpose aren't you? Pinkie: *laughs* Me: Right, as I was saying we're finally at the chapter where the romance with Lelouch is finally resolved. I hope you enjoy even if your OTP is not my TP. Yeah that's right I said my TP. If you've been following the newsletters you'd know that I said that I decided to take the romance into my own hands because I discovered the song Stay by Hurts and if you've heard the song you might understand why I picked the romance I wound up picking. If you don't, let me just say this: your hint is right in the goddamn title! Right, okay, let's go).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

**New Year's Eve**

Once again a huge party was being thrown at the Shiba manor in honor of the New Year. If there was one thing the Shibas knew how to do it was throw a fun party. Lelouch joked about how Kukaku and the family should be broke with the way she spent money on these celebrations like they were water, but apparently between her and Kaien's paycheck and the monopoly the family had on the fireworks and explosives market, money was never an issue.

Unlike Kukaku's extravagant open house parties she had thrown several of in the last few years to celebrate the Soul Society's victory this was a much smaller private, if but wild, party consisting of invite only.

The attendees of the party were: Vera, Naomi, Rebetuka, Rukia, Isane, Renji, Yuna, Susanna, Shunsui, Ashido, Tosen, Mari, Lelouch, Rangiku, Yachiru, Gin, Nemu, Ukitake, Kaien and Kiyone besides Kukaku herself.

Many invites had opted to remain with each other rather than show up at Kukaku's swinging party. This included: Stefan and Kendra, Hitsugaya and Momo, and Hisana and Byakuya. Shisato and Yumichika were spending time with the rest of the Aloman family and Unohana and Rita were enjoying each other's company. Yoruichi, rather than party, was with Urahara, Soifon, Tessai, Jinta and Ururu hosting her own celebration with the shopkeeper in Urahara's basement for the aforementioned individuals and Ichigo and his friends.

Kenpachi was off spending his annual tradition of seeing how many fights he could have in a single day to which he napped all day before so he could stay up all 24 hours awake and looking for people to fight. His current record was 213.

So here was everyone at the party and enjoying themselves. Renji and Kaien, drunk off their asses, were currently dancing the can-can on top of the coffee table with saucers of sake in their free arms while they held their arms around each other's shoulders. If not for the fact that this was a more private party Rukia would've disassociated herself with her husband and friend. Ukitake was happy that at least they were enjoying themselves.

The celebration continued way past midnight and straight into the wee hours of the morning with drinking, story swapping and shenanigans going on until everyone wound up either passed out on the floor or fast asleep from exhaustion.

On New Year's Day, meaning when the sun was coming out and everyone had woken up, with everyone either having a hangover or yawning up a storm, the celebration was over and the lull in the atmosphere was about to go from serene to downright depressing.

It started when Lelouch heard Yuna's voice from outside in the garden. He followed suit and an active Kukaku and Ashido followed him.

"No Mari-sama you can't go! It's only been seven months. You still have at least a year!" Yuna pleaded, tugging on Mari's arm.

Mari was looking out over the sunrise with a blue butterfly perched upon her finger as she looked out over the horizon. "Yuna…my stamina is not regenerating. It was inevitable. I actually thought I wouldn't last even this long. I thought I'd be gone before the middle of December." The butterfly flapped away.

"It's not fair! You've been here and now you're leaving. It's like you came back only to be cruelly snatched away from me again!"

Mari turned around and brought Yuna into her arms. "Yuna, it was inevitable. Please be at least thankful that we had this brief time."

"Mari-sama," Yuna sobbed into her bosom.

Mari sat down and lay against the back of a bush with Yuna kneeling at her side holding onto her and crying as Mari stroked her hair with a smile on her face. "Please don't let the last thing I see of you be you crying Yuna."

"Taicho…this is your limit?" Ashido stepped forward.

"Even now?" she asked.

"You will always be taicho to me, taicho," Ashido got down on one knee.

Unable to walk Mari waved Ashido over and he came closer to her where upon she reached out and ruffled his hair in a motherly manner. "Lelouch, will you come here too?" Mari asked.

Lelouch did so and Kukaku just watched, lighting her pipe.

Lelouch squatted down at Mari's right side with Yuna still holding onto her left.

"I want you to know that I am very proud of you and what you've accomplished. No matter what you do, as long as you know it is the right thing to do, you will always have my support."

"Akari-senpai," Lelouch was moved.

"Please don't leave," Yuna sobbed.

"I have to Yuna. I'm sorry. Akari Mari died when she took Vanguard down with her. What I am now is the manifestation of my soul willing me back to existence if only for a short while."

"I love you!" Yuna exclaimed to Mari.

"I know you do Yuna," Mari stroked her face. "I love you too." She lost the strength to continue stroking the 7th squad captain and lay down flat on her back. Yuna then held the greatest woman she ever knew in her arms. Mari continued to smile. Her skin looked as flush as ever, but her body was slowly becoming unable to hold itself together. "Ashido."

"Hai."

"I am glad you survived. Please do your best to support Yuna and Lelouch. They are survivors of my will."

Ashido bowed his head to floor. "Your will is my command, Taicho."

"Yuna, I will always be with you. My heart...is yours." Mari's body began to glow faintly. _Just a little bit longer._

Yuna dripped tears onto Mari's face. "I will never forget you."

"Good."

Yuna dove down and gave the woman she loved and idolized the longest kiss she could. Mari used the last bit of energy she had to kiss back. Lelouch and Ashido both could tell how pure of feelings the two women had for each other.

With that one last kiss, Mari's body began to dissolve starting with her legs. She forced a smile. "Goodbye, Mari-sama."

"Goodbye Yuna. And thank you for all you have given me."

"That's my line," Yuna responded.

"I suppose it is," Mari smiled and remained smiling until she had the strength to not even keep her eyes open. Her head tilted to the side and her body dissolved completely into reishi. Yuna then held her arms over her body and cried helplessly and brokenheartedly. Both Ashido and Lelouch held her to console her. More than to the two of them, Mari had meant the most to Yuna. Mari had been more than a lover to the squad captain. Mari had been like an older sister, a mother, an idol and a best friend all in the same package. True, Mari was not Yuna's entire world, but she sure felt like it having to watch her go.

_There goes one of the greatest women in the history of the Soul Society. _Kukaku smiled, fighting tears of her own. Despite not having any deep connection to Mari herself, the situation was as bleak as a funeral. Kukaku managed to keep herself firm and walked over to help massage Yuna's back. Yuna was still her friend like many of the others still inside the house.

"We're all here for you Yuna," Lelouch told her, "let it out."

She did let it out. Yuna let out all her tears and Ashido, Lelouch and Kukaku helped her until she was able to walk on her own. Yuna then stared out upon the horizon as the sun was coming up. "Thank you," she said to her friends, "I'm glad I have all of you here with me to share my pain."

Lelouch put a hand on her shoulder. "Akari-senpai was an amazing woman. No one else in the world will be like her. What you two had many will envy."

"I know and I will cherish those moments."

"Right, well if funeral hour is over we have plenty of food inside that needs eating," Kukaku said, rubbing the back of her neck.

Lelouch's stomach growled. "Yeah, breakfast sounds nice." He, Ashido and Kukaku began to head inside only to notice that Yuna was not following suit. "Aren't you coming Yuna."

"I'll be along in a second, thank you."

Lelouch simply shrugged and went with Kukaku and Ashido inside. Yuna looked out to the horizon and smiled. _Mari-sama, thank you for being with me all this time. Your departure feels like the closing of something very important and I think that with you gone that the start of something new is just around the corner. _Yuna then headed inside to continue the celebration with her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Months later<strong>

Winter would soon be ushering itself out with the arrival of spring and with it that meant cramming for exams for Ichigo. Ichigo was focusing on graduating and desiring to go to the college with the best criminal justice program in the country. Tatsuki intended to go into Exercise Science and open up her own dojo. Orihime was enrolling in culinary school. Keigo was going to take up music as a major. Uryu was going into medical science and Chad was interested in accounting.

While the teenagers spent weeks and days cramming for finals, the Soul Society caught up on its paperwork and reparations. According to Unohana the Soul Society could be completely back on its feet in seven years.

During this long, tedious process where the most hectic thing a captain had to do was find their way out of a sea of paperwork, Lelouch found himself delivering a bundle straight to Yuna's desk. Yuna had recovered splendidly from her broken heart. In fact one would think that nothing had changed, like Mari was still at Orihime's place, but Yuna gave the explanation to having good friends to support her and also the fact that she was given closure.

While in her office, with Lelouch giving her the nicest, if perhaps flirtatious smile, Yuna had something she needed to say to her fellow captain and she figured it would best be sooner rather than later.

"Lelouch there's something you and I need to talk about."

"There is?" Lelouch asked, confused.

_**Guilty conscience much?**_

_Quiet._

"I've been doing some thinking about our relationship."

"Oh?"

"What? Haven't you?"

"I have. It's uh…complicated."

"Well, maybe this'll make things simpler." Yuna took a deep breath. "Lelouch…I don't know when I started feeling like this, but…I don't think we're a match made in heaven."

"O-oh?" Lelouch seemed almost crushed. He had half expected to have to be the one to put down two out of the three girls still vying for his companionship and here Yuna was taking herself out of the competition. "What brought this on?"

"Well, a bunch of things. Lelouch…I really do like you. I think you're a wonderful person and you're probably the most intelligent one that I met."

"I sense a 'but' coming."

Yuna smiled and chuckled a little at Lelouch's sharp wit before continuing, "But…your dark actions…your cynical drive as a person is something I don't think I could ever get used to. It's not that I don't respect that or think less of you as a person for it, but I was always thinking what it would be like to be attached to someone like that. I…"

"I think I understand," Lelouch held up his hand to stop Yuna from speaking, "You didn't know me as well as you thought you did. You still think that I have amazing skill, but you've born witness to my true nature and it's something you're not comfortable with. Let me ask this then: Is there someone else or are you doing this for someone else you think suits me better?"

"I'm saying I think I can find someone else. I do like you Lelouch, but I remembered what made me like you. I was infatuated by you when I first met you and you were so nice to me when Mari-sama wasn't around. You made it easier when I was never able to say goodbye, but I have now and I feel like a whole new person."

"And now you have and you're questioning your value of me and you understand how hard it is for me and the situation I'm in," Lelouch put in the final piece.

"Yes," Yuna nodded.

Lelouch smiled, "Well I suppose life is funny sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"When you died…what you said reminded me of someone I used to know when I was alive." Lelouch paused, wondering if he should share this with Yuna. He had sworn to himself that he would only ever share this with the person he would spend the rest of his life with, but Lelouch realized that, despite what she was doing, he trusted Yuna very much. He let out a deep breath. "Yuna…I'm not living on linear time." He explained to her about the temporal paradox and how he was lost in time, but not understanding what may have exactly caused it. He was in her office for hours explaining to her what only Gin, Hisana, and Hitsugaya didn't know as far as captains were concerned.

"You thought that I would've been reborn as this girl you know is what you're saying?" Yuna asked.

Lelouch nodded. "Yes. I still wanted you near me. I missed you. You and I already resolved what we never made good on the first time and if this is what you want, then for me…it's enough."

"So you've been questioning it too then?"

"I've been hoping that you were strong enough to take rejection if it finally came down to that. I'm still mixed up. You, Nemu, and Susanna haven't come to me to demand my companionship and I've been content with just letting things remain as they are. It's easier that way. I've been with Nemu twice now and I care for her deeply, but I had to let her go twice because I was worried about her. I can't keep doing that. Susanna even carried my child once and lost it because fate is a cruel mistress."

"Yes the two of them don't have my willpower to remain firm when they've nothing to lean on." Lelouch raised an eyebrow reminding Yuna of her breakdown. "You know what I mean," she glared and Lelouch returned to looking at her normally. "I've come to know that much from being Susanna's captain."

"Speaking of which, has she said anything about us?"

Yuna smirked wryly, "A lady is entitled to her privacy Lelouch. You should know that."

"Even if it meant putting an end to this insanity? One of them is going to be disappointed Yuna," Lelouch spoke sternly.

Yuna's face was serious, "She never said anything like what you're hoping she might say. She may have hinted at it, but she'd never tell me."

"I understand. Well…I'm glad you were honest with me like this."

"I'm glad you're taking it well. I figured you would."

"So where does this leave us exactly?"

"Like this," Yuna said and gave Lelouch a hug.

"Y-Yuna?"

"This is the most I can give you from now on. Please don't chase after me and change your mind later. I've made up mine. However, I will always be around to help you if you need someone to lean on or someone outside your relationship to speak to. I am your friend Lelouch. I always have been at least that. If you can't think of anyone else to talk to, if even Kukaku seems like she wouldn't be able to help, you can feel free to come to me. I will always listen to you."

Lelouch hugged Yuna back, "Thank you, Yuna."

"You're quite welcome."

The two let go of one another and parted ways. Lelouch was disappointed significantly, but it wasn't about to bring him to his knees. Yuna had been his favorite. He didn't want to make things difficult for her by saying anything and he felt a little humbled to be on the receiving end of rejection for once. At Ashford Academy he'd done the rejecting so many times and he'd never chased after anyone himself.

Still, he believed he understood and he let Yuna's words sink in. He understood that they weren't compatible. To be really good friends with each other was where they needed to be. He didn't have to waste the energy to fight for Yuna. There were still two women he cared about very much who placed him upon a pedestal.

Lelouch couldn't make up his mind about who to pick however. Susanna had been at his side during the Zanpakuto Rebellion. She had been loyal to him to a fault and worshipped him, but she never demanded possession of him. It confused him. It was like she was afraid of being hurt so she held her heart out on a fishing pole.

In Nemu's case however, Lelouch knew he and she had mutual care and desire for each other and he had had to formally end the relationship with her twice. And of course, in a much similar vein to Susanna, Nemu had made her own place in Lelouch's heart and, unlike Susanna, Lelouch knew she wanted him. The problem was he wanted both her and Susanna and that's what made things difficult.

He decided not to worry about things and just go about his business. He'd have an answer someday.

* * *

><p><strong>That Evening<strong>

Susanna dropped papers off with her captain before turning in for the night. As she did she noticed how Yuna seemed very robust and professional today. Not that this wasn't outside Yuna's norm, but there seemed to be a lack of emotional release within the green-haired captain.

"Is something the matter, taicho?" Susanna asked Yuna.

"It's no—" Yuna was almost about to dismiss Susanna's inquiry, but she realized the chance she had right now.

"_You, Nemu, and Susanna haven't come to me to demand my companionship and I've been content with just letting things remain as they are. It's easier that way."_

Yuna decided not to beat around the bush. "I told Lelouch that we weren't right for each other today."

Susanna was floored. "What?" she said flatly.

"I meant what I told him. I have my reasons Susanna." She gave the silverette a serious look. "And you need to be honest with him."

"I-I don't know what you mean. Lelouch-dono knows I love him and—"

Yuna cut her off, "And he also doesn't believe that you want him to be with you. Now that I'm out of the competition things are much less complicated and if you keep up the attitude you have there is a good chance you might lose. Do you really mean it when you say that you don't care if Lelouch isn't with you?"

"I—"

"You don't have to tell me. You should figure that out on your own." She handed Susanna back a stack of papers and pushed her chair back to stand up. "I'm turning in for the night. Please think about what it is your heart wants. Oh and turn the lights off before you leave."

Yuna left Susanna alone and confused in the middle of her office.

The sun set completely an hour later and Susanna was walking along the streets of the Seireitei, deep in thought. She wanted to talk to Rangiku. She thought maybe she could get a better understanding of Lelouch and her feelings towards him, if she talked to his direct subordinate.

At the same time, Lelouch was headed towards the direction Susanna was coming from. He had just been at the 12th Division, only to find out that Gin had asked something of Nemu, putting her to work and trusting her ability as a Vice-captain. Lelouch and Gin had had a long discussion with one another. Lelouch felt a little less concerned about Nemu. Gin made the work environment a much less dangerous place. Nemu was still adjusting to her captain's wit and sarcasm, but she was learning and Gin said she was still realizing her own value as a vice-captain.

Lelouch had long since taught Nemu her own self-value, but Mayuri hadn't let Nemu believe she was anything more than useless. Gin had told Lelouch that she was a pretty good subordinate, much more efficient than Izuru. Lelouch had put him down for disrespecting the deceased, but Gin remarked that he had never much cared for such courtesies. He and Nemu had a pretty good working relationship. It was to the same level as Lelouch and Rangiku's.

Lelouch had wanted to speak to Nemu for professional reasons and perhaps he'd drop what was going on if he saw the opportunity, but she was currently she was at 5th Division, delivering something to Hitsugaya. Lelouch was just as much in thought about the whole romance thing as Susanna. He knew that to go to Division 5 he'd have to pass through Division 7 and contemplated speaking to Susanna first, but wondered if she even wanted him to.

The two hadn't had a chance to spend much time together recently. The last time they had a large opportunity to spend time back-to-back was when she constructed a grave for Kokuto. At the beach and on New Year's Lelouch hadn't focused a particularly large amount of time to her and it was the same time he divided up with all his other companions.

At this same time, Nemu was on her way back to 12th Division and she was contemplating dropping by 10th Division to talk to Lelouch and say something. Now that things were finally over in terms of chaos, she needed to make her point firm.

All three individuals were lost in thought about the whole ordeal and Lelouch and one of the two women happened to walk right into the other.

Smaller framed and caught off-guard, Susanna yelped as she fell backwards onto her ass while Lelouch remained standing.

"Oh, Susanna. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," Lelouch instinctively reached down his hand to help Susanna to her feet, which she readily accepted. She began dusting herself off after getting to her feet.

"Th-thank you," she said quickly.

"Were you on your way to my division?" Lelouch asked her.

"Ah yes, b-but I wanted to speak to Rangiku about something," Susanna said.

"Oh, I see," Lelouch said. He continued to walk past Susanna. He hadn't anything further to say to her. Not at the moment. "Please ask her for me if her paperwork is done when you see her."

"Y-yes. Yes I will." Susanna complied.

She watched Lelouch walk away and was ready to turn back around and the two would go their respective ways. If things kept going like this, unbeknownst to one another, Lelouch would run-in with Nemu and the conversation would ultimately lead to the two of them finalizing their relationship, leaving Susanna having missed her chance and forever kicking herself. Susanna had the opportunity right now, if she could summon the courage, to take the advice Yuna had given her and be straight with Lelouch.

She took that chance.

"Wait!" Susanna shouted, reaching towards Lelouch.

Lelouch turned halfway towards Susanna, having heard her loud declaration. There was a look of shock on his face.

"It's not Rangiku I want to talk to. I-I want to talk to you. Please…just stay…if that's okay with you."

Lelouch folded his arms and turned to fully face Susanna. "I'm listening."

"My whole life…well maybe not all of it, but for a long time I've been waiting for the right time to tell you how I really feel."

"But I know how you feel," Lelouch said.

"Please let me explain," Susanna said with unnaturally strong conviction for her. "I know my love is real, but I've never been quite sure how to feel. I feel so lost never knowing what to do. We exchange many pleasantries and say goodbye and go our separate ways and I'd watch you walk away. For so long I've never known how to express it and I now I know one word, one word to express how I really feel. Stay! I-I don't know how you feel, but please…will you be mine?"

Lelouch's arm fold collapsed as his arms dropped at his sides. "S-Susanna?"

"Stay with me, Lelouch! Please!" Susanna ran towards him until she was close to him, but not violating his personal space. "I…I've always wanted to tell you that I need you, but…I'd bail on it, always. I've been scared of getting hurt."

_Yuna was right, _Lelouch blinked in awe.

"I…I felt that I could convince myself of it if I kept saying that I didn't want you, but would like it if you stayed, but no more." Susanna's eyes welled up with tears. She held up her right arm and bent it at the elbow, holding it out in front of her parallel with the ground, fist clenched slightly, thumb facing her heart. "I-I don't care about the feelings of others. The truth is I'm extremely selfish and I've always wanted you with me. Ever since I knew how I felt about you I wanted you for myself, but Nemu was in the way and so was Rangiku and then you revived Yuna and things became crazy and I didn't know what to do and I'm sure you hate me now and…" Susanna kept talking faster and faster until it became impossible for Lelouch to understand what she was saying.

He walked forward towards her and put a warm hand on her cheek and wiped his thumb underneath her eye and Susanna immediately ceased talking and just stared at Lelouch with her mouth hanging open a little. "Those are very normal feelings. I don't hate you. I care a lot about you. During the Zanpakuto Rebellion, during the battle with Talbumosuke, during the battle with your brother and all throughout the Phantoms of Justice I have always cared about you. No…I've cared about you from the moment you became my student. It was a different kind of caring and the level of caring has changed over the course of time, but I have always cared about you Susanna. I've never wanted you to be hurt."

Normally Susanna would ask about Nemu's feelings right about now, but she suddenly realized how little she cared. Lelouch was giving her the time of day. Her heart was pounding and she could hear it in her head. This could be her chance to get what she truly wanted. "Lelouch-dono," Susanna nearly gagged on his name; she fought the tears threatening to fall as she leaned in to kiss him. Lelouch let her and let go of her cheek and grabbed the folds of her Shihakusho up by her neck, clenching them together and Susanna kissed him whilst she tenderly held his face. The kiss was long. Many times the two would break away only centimeters take small breathes of air before making out again.

When it was finally over, Susanna was still almost ready to cry. "I…I can't believe that, in the end, I'm the one who gets you."

"You aren't having second thoughts now are you?" Lelouch asked, still close to her face.

"N-no, but, my entire life I've been treated like an outcast. I told you a long time ago, remember?"

"Yes, I remember, but your silver hair and your red eyes are what make you beautiful."

Again, while she would normally find it hard to take a compliment, Susanna was currently caught in the moment, letting her heart guide her. "That's so sweet of you to say." She sniffed. "No one's ever said that about my eyes and hair before. And no one ever treated me so tenderly until you did. People in the Gotei are good to me, but there are others who dislike me, who distrust me. People avoid me even in Rukongai. I always thought my entire life would be like that. I thought I'd find myself crying in a fetal position at night until one day I'd have enough and end it."

"Perish such thoughts," Lelouch told Susanna. "I won't ever leave you alone. This time I mean it when I say it. I promise that forever more that I am yours so long as you want me."

"I want you forever more. Stay."

"I will," Lelouch said.

Overcome with emotion, Susanna grappled her arms around Lelouch's torso, sobbing into his chest. "I'm so happy that I get to have you," she said weakly. Lelouch felt that saying anything in response was unnecessary. He just held Susanna. He had made his decision. He wondered how he would have to break it to Nemu, but that's when he sensed her reiatsu retreating from the area. He closed his eyes in solace, wondering just how much she might've seen or heard. He'd have to make it firm where they stood with one another. He considered perhaps experimenting on her—

_No, I'm not her father. That is out of the question to fix the situation by altering her emotions through experimentation or using Geass! I will simply have to do the noble thing and explain to her the truth. _

"Say it to me," Susanna snapped him from his thoughts.

"Say what?" he asked her. Susanna looked at him with those pleading red eyes of hers. He seemed to realize what she was asking just from her expression. "I love you." He told her.

Susanna nuzzled contently into Lelouch's chest, hands on his shoulders. Lelouch held her to him with his arms around her. "I'm so happy."

"I'm glad. And I'm glad you were finally honest with me."

"Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>**th**** Division**

Yuna was in her personal quarters reading a book before going to bed when someone knocked on the door. Her visitor was a troubled Nemu.

"N-Nemu-chan, is everything all right?"

Nemu shook her head. "L-Lelouch-sama and Shapikni-san are with each other."

Yuna understood how Nemu meant that from her tone and expression. What that didn't explain was why Nemu came to tell her that.

The artificial Soul Reaper was quick to explain. "I calculated wh-what to do." Nemu was swallowing between every other word as if she was doing everything she could not to cry, "The…odds of…reconvincing Lelouch-sama are next to impossible. However, t-to confront my feelings…and I thought also that—"

Yuna cut her off. "I told Lelouch I wasn't vying for him anymore." Nemu was surprised. "I have my reasons, but," Yuna held Nemu, "if it's comfort you want, I can give you that. I'm right here. Go ahead."

Nemu confronted her feelings. Yuna's warm embrace kept Nemu's broken heart from shattering. She soothed Nemu with her words until the 12th division vice-captain was all done.

The next day Lelouch confronted Nemu to explain to her where they stood, telling her that he could always be the big brother she had originally seen him as.

"There are plenty of people for you to meet and fall in love with," Lelouch told her, hands on her shoulders, "I'm sure you'll meet the right person one day, Nemu."

"If that is what you believe than I shall believe too. You have always guided me properly, Lelouch-sama. I shall continue to believe in you."

Lelouch was puzzled, "I…didn't expect you to be so understanding." He let go and stood up, having been leaning over her desk to talk to her.

"What do you mean?" Nemu asked.

"Well I half expected you to snap into a psychotic frenzy and kill Susanna…or me."

_**Here, here! **_Eien Tamashi put forth her agreement of Lelouch's assessment.

"It's strange," Nemu put a hand upon her breast, "Perhaps it is because Ichimaru-taicho has been good to me or perhaps it's because I was able to be comforted by Homura-taicho, but I don't feel angry at all."

"You don't?"

_**Can you get her to say that again? No one besides you and me are going to believe she just said that.**_

_Would you be quiet? You weren't chatty at all last night; this is hardly the time for you to be opening your mouth._

_**Rawr! Fiesty.**_

Lelouch mentally growled, but understood Eien Tamashi was just being her usual self.

"No, I don't," Nemu responded to Lelouch. "And I would never hurt you, ever. You have been good to me all of my life. Though my heart hurts, it would not justify taking you away from what makes you truly happy and Shapikni-san is my friend."

"That's never stopped other people before," Lelouch scratched his head.

"I'm not other people. I am myself."

Lelouch laughed, "That's certainly true."

The tense atmosphere that had started the conversation was all but gone now. Lelouch and Nemu understood where they were with each other. They smiled at each other until Nemu broke the silence. "I should get back to work."

"Ah, yeah, and I need to as well." Lelouch left the R&D department.

A couple of days later Lelouch asked Byakuya to accompany him "somewhere" on one of their slow days. As a friend, Byakuya agreed. He was surprised when Lelouch walked straight into a jewelery store and began looking at rings. Lelouch hadn't made a big announcement about his and Susanna's relationship and it hadn't been very long and since things had been business as usual in the Gotei not many people knew. It just never came up.

When Lelouch told Byakuya what he was up to he added, "I asked you accompany me because you've been through this before. I don't know what kind of ring to get Susanna. I felt you would understand my view of wanting my purchase to be perfect."

The corner of Byakuya's mouth turned upward momentarily. "Yes, I believe I know what you mean. If you want my advice then: you should purchase something symbolic. If you'd like do not even consider money an issue. I will aid you in your purchase despite that you have not asked for it. It is the least I can do for all you have done for my family and me over the many years we have known each other."

"Thank you, though I doubt I'll need such financial aid." Lelouch looked around the store and finally decided upon his purchase. The ring he purchased was a double helix of sparkling diamonds. He believed it was symbolic of how his and Susanna's fates had always been intertwined. After all, Susanna came to the Seireitei because Yuna found her in Rukongai. Yuna was out there because Mari died and Yuna wanted vengeance. Lelouch had known both before the latter's death. It was like from the moment he became a member of the 10th Division, he was destined to meet Susanna. At least that's how it felt in the grand scheme of things.

The ring was the most expensive of its kind and it cost Lelouch an arm and a leg. His wallet would be pretty much empty until his next paycheck. Lelouch felt Susanna was worth it though.

When he wondered how to propose to her, Byakuya offered a suggestion. He got Lelouch and Susanna a reservation at one of the fanciest restaurants in the noble district, funded mainly by the Kuchiki family. It was a formal dinner so Lelouch and Susanna needed to wear something nice. Lelouch got all dressed up in a white suit jacket and pants with a pale blue-violet dress shirt. He looked positively regal.

He arrived first wondering what Susanna might look like. She'd never been one for formal gatherings and even when she did she didn't like to do much and preferred not to stand out.

He was looking in the other direction when she finally arrived. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I would've been here sooner, but these heels are a pain."

"That's okay I…" Lelouch turned his head to see Susanna, floored by her appearance, "I…I…"

Lelouch, for the first time, was like a deer caught in headlights as he looked at Susanna. Sure she'd appeared beautiful to him before, but not like she was right now. She was wearing a bright yellow dress made from lyocell that didn't cover her arms and sported a bit of cleavage. The dress came down only a little bit past her knees. Susanna was wearing high heels that matched her dress. She was wearing a bracelet on her right arm as well as fire engine red nail polish. She was wearing dark eye-shadow and glossy pink lipstick. Lelouch also took note that Susanna had bothered to style her hair as well. She normally just let her hair cascade aroud her in whatever fashion it wanted to, but right now she had parted her bangs to the side and had a bun in a the back of her hair with the rest of her hair in a single braid. She was wearing a pair of amber earrings that were three inches long and shaped like teardrops.

"Wh-what?" Susanna was self-conscious. "D-does it look bad? I-I did this myself and I'm not the greastest when it comes to fashion, but—" She stopped when she saw Lelouch shaking his head.

"Y-you look amazing."

"Really?" Susanna felt elevated into the sky.

"Yes, absolutely," Lelouch nodded. "I…I just…wow." Susanna laughed at the sight of Lelouch being speechless. "I didn't even know you owned something like this."

"I…well…not until today. Wh-when you asked me to dinner, I accepted without a second thought since we're going out, but I…I didn't know what I do since I didn't have anything extremely nice. I went out and got all of this."

_**Wow, someone's got dedication.**_

_For once we agree on something._

"So come on, let's go inside."

As one might expect, Susanna got eyes on her when she entered, but she felt that there was something different in the gazes being sent her way. It was like they were eyeing her with interest. She clung to Lelouch as she held onto his arm, not understanding.

"It seems your actions are having a positive effect. People are looking at you because they think you're attractive."

Susanna blushed.

"But if they know what's good for them, they'll keep their hands off."

Susanna smiled feeling comforted by the sour, possessive way Lelouch said that.

Lelouch went up to the receptionist to get their table, giving the man his reservation information Byakuya had given him earlier that day.

Dinner was normal, Lelouch wasn't about to pull the old cliché of the ring in the wine glass or the moment he and Susanna sat down. No he wanted things to go right so it would be long after dinner when he set his proposal into motion.

Susanna loved the food she and Lelouch ordered. The night was still relatively young when they left the restaurant. They held hands as they walked, with Lelouch leading Susanna where he wanted to take her. His desired location was a classroom within the Shino Academy. It was after hours so they were all empty. It had been more than 100 years since she had been at the academy, but when she stepped into the room and looked all around, Susanna recognized where she was. "This is…"

"Your old first year classroom. This is where you and I first met."

Susanna walked around. "It's so nostalgic being here." She walked around until she sat down in her old seat only for something to obstruct her butt from reaching the seat itself. Lelouch had snapped his fingers just as Susanna was sitting down, removing the Kyokko he had cast on the small box he had planted much earlier that day. Susanna saw the box that hadn't been there before. "I can't believe you remembered where I sat."

"I have a good memory," was all Lelouch said.

Susanna picked up the box, heart pounding, wondering if this was what she thought it was. Inside was a double helix ring with a note attached to the inside top of the box.

It only said one word: "Please?"

Lelouch smiled at Susanna in the kindest way possible. "I wanted to make this as special as possible."

Susanna closed the box and walked towards Lelouch. "It's been special from the moment you and I kissed the other night. Are you sure?"

"I don't think I've ever been more certain of a decision before."

Susanna opened up the box again and looked at it. "Oh Lelouch-dono," she sniffed. Lelouch walked around behind her and hugged her around her shoulders, putting his head alongside hers.

"Still with the honorifics?"

"I don't think I'll ever stop. I…I mean before it was just out of respect and lack of closeness, but now it's my affectionate way of addressing you."

"Does that mean you accept?" Lelouch asked.

Susanna put on the ring as quickly as she could, turned around and hugged Lelouch, "Of course it does. I love you."

"And I love you too."

To make sure that the wedding was 100% the way he wanted it, Lelouch spent the entire planning stage on hand. Since Susanna had no one to give her away, down the aisle she came completely alone. Lelouch thought she looked heavenly.

The room was packed with pretty much every Soul Reaper Lelouch knew. Despite not being a noble, Lelouch's wedding had almost a big a turnout as Rukia and Kaien. It had come as quite a shock to the captains and the vice-captains when Susanna and Lelouch each made the announcement at a respective regular meeting for their rank.

After the revelation, Renji and Kaien promptly forked over a fair sum of cash to Rukia, the former cussing as he took out his wallet. All three had made a bet about Lelouch's chosen bride.

At the reception fate eventually had Renji finding himself talking to Nemu. He had noticed how little fun she was having, despite Rangiku, Gin and Isane's individual efforts. "Hey," he told her, "I know what it's like to feel like you just lost the love of your life. If you ever need someone to talk to that knows a little bit of what you're going through feel free to drop by my office."

"I appreciate the sentiment Abarai-fukutaicho, thank you."

Lelouch had asked Kukaku to handle the reception planning since all of her parties were huge hits. The reception was not at the Shiba manor so Kaien was thankful he would not have to pay out his pocket if something exploded. Instead, Kukaku would.

Lelouch and Susanna left the reception early to go on their honey moon. Lelouch found the most serene beach side hotel resort in the World of the Living and booked it. Susanna made her attempt once they were settled to drag Lelouch to the bed, but he was contemplating something and she could sense his troubled state from the tenseness in his shoulders and upper arms.

"Lelouch-dono is everything okay?"

"Now that we're married there's something I need to tell you. Well, actually, a lot of things I need to tell you. I don't want there to be any secrets between you and me." Lelouch stood up from the chair at the table he was sitting at. "Susanna, please sit on the bed and listen to me."

Lelouch told Susanna about everything he had been through prior to coming to the Soul Society and explained to her his temporal misplacement and what would eventually happen. Susanna started crying through the middle of her husband's tale. She could almost feel his pain.

"I wanted you to know all of this. You have a right to know."

Susanna stood up and hugged Lelouch. "I didn't realize how much you'd suffered as well. Lelouch-dono…why did you keep so much inside you? How did you manage it?"

"I don't know."

"Well, from now on, I will share that suffering. No," she rethought her words, "From now on, you don't have to suffer any longer." She pulled her head back to look up at the man she loved. "You don't have to worry. I will always be here. You will never lose me." She held up Lelouch's hands, "I promise that I will never sacrifice myself for you. I will shield you if I must, but only if I know I shall survive. I don't want you to suffer. You've been through so much." Susanna sniffed.

"Susanna," Lelouch wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. It eventually led to the newlyweds copulating. Although it was not their first time being alone it felt just as special. When it was over, Susanna cuddled in Lelouch's arms as they lay down together.

"Lelouch-dono."

"Hmm?"

"Will you always be at my side, forever and ever and ever?"

"You're my wife now. Of course I will, as long as you'll do the same of course."

Susanna snuggled further in. "I won't leave you alone. I promised you that earlier. Our suffering ends with our union."

Lelouch held Susanna closer. "Let fate guide it to be true."

"It will be and one day we will make up for what happened before the battle with Talbumosuke."

"But only when we're ready," Lelouch told Susanna.

"Yes," she answered.

"Sweet dreams."

"Same to you."

And with that Lelouch fell asleep. And, for the first time in his life, he felt genuinely happy. He felt that what Susanna said was really true.

He felt like he was suffering no longer.

**End of Chapter 136**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And the winner is: Susanna not that that needs to be said at this point. I've been contemplating the idea of Renji/Nemu and Ashido/Yuna ever since I sat down to write this chapter. Thoughts anyone? And as for Lelouch finally being a father I do know if or when I will revisit that plot point, but I'm not telling you guys the answer to that. So next chapter we wrap up Ichigo's high school life. It'll be a chapter worthy of concluding this rather calm arc. And then we move into the Rise of the Royal Soldier arc, but I'll sure to remind you guys of that next chapter. Since the mood here is a bit cheery and serene, I'd rather not use a completely comical, outlandish omake this time. You guys can have one next chapter for the concluding chapter of the Farewell Ichigo arc).**


	137. Ichigo Story Mode: End

**(A/N: Okay so I just finished watching the RomeoXJuliet anime. You can find my thoughts on the anime as a whole in a journal on my deviant art profile. Now, the last chapter of Ichigo's Story Mode and then another hiatus of Soul Chess while I figure things out for the Rise of the Royal Soldier arc).**

Disclaimer: I do not own own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

It was mid-April. High school for Ichigo was officially over and he'd soon be moving out of his house and taking up residence elsewhere to be ready for college life starting in September. He wouldn't be spending his final summer in Karakura Town. All of his friends were moving out already so he figured he should too.

The moment the academic term ended Kensei and Mashiro both left the system and booked the first flight they could out to the Britannia mainland. Lisa had decided she might take up modeling to the far north of the country. Notably this would mean a long distance relationship with her and Chizuru, assuming it would be a lasting one, though then again Ichigo and Orihime were about to go their separate ways when they left too.

Ichigo and his friends had all agreed that they would all leave for their individual destinations on the same day. Ichigo's destination was Kyoto Gakuen University. A long way from home to be sure, but Ichigo felt he just had to go somewhere else. Orihime, much to his chagrin, was taking college in Tokyo.

Soifon and Yoruichi were both staying in Karakura Town. Despite no longer being required to be a teacher in the Karakura school system, Soifon had grown accustomed to her teaching job and said she was rather enjoying it.

Right now it was late at night and it was a warm spring evening. Patrol was rather messy tonight as Ichigo was finding. Ichigo was sort of chuckling after every few kills considering that if these hollows had waited a few weeks they wouldn't have to put up with him.

Yoshino was the only member of his nakama staying in Karakura Town. She had said she wanted to give Uryu a home to come to when he was not enrolled for the semester, leading to teasing about whether she or Uryu had copulated yet. Uryu turned red and barked like a dog about how indecent it was to prod his privacy like that.

Yoshino however simply smiled slyly put a finger to her lips and said, "That…is a secret."

Since she was staying in Karakura Town, Ichigo said that he trusted her to keep things safe since everyone else was moving on. Of course, with Soifon and Yoruichi sticking around, Yoshino knew she wouldn't exactly be alone.

So here was the young adult, currently dispatching yet another hollow before trying to see if he could pick up any others. As he picked up another one he dreaded to think where he might be if he had never trained under Lelouch. Urahara had taught him basic skills and Lelouch had flushed him out into a full-fledged warrior. Ichigo was sharper of mind, more cautious in tactics, and bother quicker and stronger in combat. If Ichigo had not trained under Lelouch he would be only half as strong as he was now. And if not for his hollow completely backing him up Ichigo wasn't sure how weak he would be at this point. He hadn't needed his Getsuga Tensho the entire rest of the semester and before Lelouch trained him he had spammed the thing regularly. That said a lot.

Ichigo slew yet another monstrosity with a swing of his sword and when he sensed no hollows in the immediate area he dropped to the ground and patted himself down to get flatten his clothes against his body as he put Zangetsu away behind his back. He listened to how quiet the night was and it brought a sense of calm to him. The moon was full as it lingered high above his head. Ichigo took a moment to reminisce about all he had been through since the April of his freshman year. He smirked as he found it difficult to wonder how his life might have been if he and Rukia might never have met.

The more he thought about it though, the more it seemed like to him as if becoming involved with the Soul Society was inevitable. After all, his dad was a Soul Reaper, former anyway, and long-distant cousin of one of the two most powerful noble families in all the Soul Society.

After the clash with Aizen, many of the noble families had been eradicated having either fallen in battle to ensure Byakuya's escape from the city, destroyed in the ensuing battle against Ulquiorra, or vigorously defied Aizen when he took over and were given death as punishment. The fallen nobles included the other two major standing powers in the Soul Society, though Ichigo couldn't recall their names. Not that he cared. Soon the Soul Society would just be a distant ally with the only tangible things linking him to it being Kon and his badge.

Ichigo was rudely jarred from his thoughts by the sensation of a nearby hollow and he rushed off to take care of it, but upon arrival he saw it locked in combat with a Soul Reaper with short, marigold blonde hair and eyes to match. Her reiatsu was incredibly weak compared to him and his friends, but she appeared even with the hollow she was up against.

The hollow she was fighting looked like he was composed of many sharp rocks for a body. He had arms and legs and an incomplete face with a skull head, but his lower jaw and left eye were missing. Her sword smashed against its tough exterior as the girl tried to turn the tide and get at the mask. Ichigo decided to lend a helping hand and leapt into the fray to take the battle.

"You must be the new representative," Ichigo said, back to the girl.

"Yeah…that's me. Are you…"

Ichigo turned around to face her. "Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo said and held up his badge, "Substitute Soul Reaper."

The girl's mouth hung open and she dropped to all fours in what she believed was due respect. "Ah-ah, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Kurosaki-sama. If I had known you were on patrol I would've sought your aid immediately instead of charging off alone."

"Whoa, whoa, you don't have to get all formal and everything, I'm just a normal guy, you know."

"Unacceptable," The girl held up her head and glared at Ichigo in offense, "I am the successor to of one of the ten remaining noble families in the Soul Society Atrumier Senna."

"Atrumier?" Ichigo was caught off guard by the last name. "Wait, then…are you?"

Senna stood up and put her Zanpakuto away and held her hand on the handle. "Hai, I am the younger sister of Atrumier Talbumosuke, the man who was killed as a high traitor by the Soul Society itself."

"I…I see."

Senna looked to the side. Her expression was a bit more melancholy, "A lot is expected of me. My brother tarnished our family name, but even before his defection my family was already lost. It was destroyed by the Phantoms of Justice because my father threw himself in league with Aizen Sosuke, but was returned to us by the Captain of Squad Ten, Lamperouge Lelouch who sacrificed the land he had been given to start his own clan to give my mother and I back ours."

_Lelouch did that? But the phantoms are his group. Why would he…?_ Ichigo was tempted to tell Senna, but decided against it. He realized it was not his place to say. "So you're the youngest of your family huh?" Ichigo asked, scratching his head.

Senna nodded and looked at Ichigo with a confident stare. "As I said there is a lot expected of me. If my mission goes well I'll be acknowledged as a full-fledged Soul Reaper. Hands are short so rather than send me through the academy, strings were pulled and I was given special training to test my abilities and skill. This is my final test. If I can prove that I can handle work in the world of the living I'll be given a seat and squad assignment without having to go to the academy at all. I have to atone for the shame wrought upon my family by my father and brother. It's what matters to me the most!" Senna put her hand on her arm and looked melancholy again. "Nii-san…he never forgot what mattered most to him. In the end…he just wanted to make mother and me happy. Lamperouge-taicho found a locket belonging to my nii-san. He looked so happy arm in arm with this violet haired arrancar woman. He seemed truly happy even if he was going against the Soul Society. During the raid on Hueco Mundo a journal was found, apparently my brother wanted to turn all the hollows in Hueco Mundo into arrancar."

"But that's—"

Senna cut Ichigo off. "He didn't want to do it with any ill intent!" she fumed. "Nii-san saw how arrancar gave the beastly hollows a vast amount of intelligence. He thought it might bring some sort of peace between hollows and arrancar if he could engineer them to having the choice between being evil or neutral." Senna looked down and clenched her fists. "I do not have the intelligence, nor would anyone dare to continue my brother's illegal research, but he was not a bad person, not deep down."

_She misses him; that much is clear. _Ichigo reached out and put a friendly hand on Senna's head, surprising her. "Hey was a good brother when you lived together. It's obvious you looked up to him."

"I miss him," Senna said and looked up at Ichigo with an expression that read 'you just kicked my puppy'.

"That just shows how good of a brother he was," Ichigo smiled at her only to frown, "But you can't dwell on the past, it'll only kill you inside. You're lucky you don't have to carry the burden of blaming yourself for your brother's death, it'll ease the pain. Still, the best you can do is walk with both your feet forward and live for him too."

Senna's eyes turned kind. "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"It's just…no one cares about my feelings at all when they talk about my brother," Senna took a few paces back and held her hands over her chest. "I know what he did went against the Soul Society, but like you said he was a good brother. Everyone just blames him for what he did and takes it out on me." She gave Ichigo a confident look. "But I'm going to show them that the Atrumiers were once a noble clan indeed. We will become a respected name amongst the ten clans."

The chat would've continued, but a hollow's roar interrupted Senna and Ichigo's discussion and the former's Soul Pager went off.

"Don't bother with that," Ichigo said, turning around, "I can sense it from here. Just follow me around and try to keep up."

"O-kay!" Senna nodded. As they headed off together.

"So," Ichigo said, glancing back at Senna, "How long is your post for?"

"May Fifteenth," Senna responded.

"Wow that's exactly one week after I leave," Ichigo thought out loud.

And a little too loud since Senna heard him, "You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I'm moving on for college and there aren't any universities in Karakura Town or Naruki City that have my major," Ichigo stated, "But I think for your last week you'll be okay by yourself. After all, I can help you get stronger by then."

"Get stronger?" Senna asked.

"You want to make those around you proud of you right? Well you'll need to get stronger to show that you can handle the responsibility of being a Soul Reaper. It's a tough job you know. I wasn't always as strong as I am now. You won't get nearly as strong as me, but I can teach you the ropes."

"Honto?" Senna asked, delighted.

"Sure, I'm sure there will be some slow patrols. It's not like I'd have anything better to do."

"Arigato gozai mas, Kurosaki-sama."

"Ichigo, just call me Ichigo," Ichigo said, irritated.

"No that's way too informal for a branch member of the Shibas."

"Well I don't like being addressed formally. It's annoying."

"Then with your permission, Ichigo-sensei. You'll be tutoring me after all."

Ichigo sighed, "Suit yourself."

And it was so, Ichigo spent his evenings mentoring the inexperienced young noble. Senna's speed, strength and endurance increased with Ichigo helping her every step of the way. At the end of three weeks she had learned much under Ichigo's guidance. She began to idolize the Substitute Soul Reaper. She even began hanging around him during the day. Ichigo didn't realize that he had slowly gained a fan. Orihime thought it was cute how much Senna looked up to Ichigo as a role model.

Ichigo wasn't too thrilled with the prospect however. He didn't think he was the best person to look up to, but for Senna it just made him seem humble and gave her even more of a reason to find him endearing. Eventually though it was time for them to part ways. A sad day to be sure, but Senna did so with a smile on her face.

It was May 7th, the night before Ichigo would leave tomorrow. The night had been slow and the two had spent the evening getting one last training session in. It was 6am and Ichigo had to get to his body so that he would be able to get himself up in time for his train tomorrow. As Senna stood panting with her sword stretched out with Ichigo barely breaking a sweat Ichigo could see how far she had come as a warrior. He was satisfied with where he had gotten her. From this point forward she would take her sword and cut her own path. Ichigo put Zangetsu away. Senna dropped to one knee in exhaustion, her Zanpakuto at her side, hand on her knee. She continued to pant.

"You've come a long way Senna. Talbumosuke would be proud of you. The Soul Society will recognize your skill."

"Thank you sensei," Senna said.

"This next week Karakura Town is yours to defend. Prove to not only me, but to yourself and to your family that you have what it takes to be a Soul Reaper."

"Hai."

"It's in your hands now Senna, for this term anyway," Ichigo said and held out his hand to help his pupil to her feet, "Good luck."

"Arigato," Senna took her hand and held it, squeezing it tightly. "I look forward to the next time we meet, Ichigo-sensei."

"I do too," Ichigo said and let go of Senna's hand before beginning to walk away.

"Ah, wait, can I come see you off tomorrow?" Senna asked.

"If you wanted to you should've said something earlier. My train leaves in a few hours. You'd better get your rest. You may not realize it, but your mind and body are exhausted. It'll take your soul a little while longer to catch up."

"Well then, until we meet again," Senna called to Ichigo. He just waved his hand through the air signaling his departure.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

Ichigo and Orihime stood in front of the platform to her train. She was the 2nd one leaving. Tatsuki's train had already taken off. Heartfelt goodbyes were exchanged and the girl was off to the eastern side of the country. Now Ichigo would give the toughest temporary goodbye of his life. Orihime had become the center of his world to a certain extent. It would be tough staying apart from her.

"I'll call you okay. I promise. I'll even send you things in the mail," Orihime swore.

Ichigo smiled and held her to him, one hand at the back of her head, the other around her waist. Orihime wrapped both arms around his waist. "I'll always be with you no matter how far apart we are. And I'll come visit. And we'll get to see each other during breaks too."

"I'm going to miss you," Orihime told her boyfriend.

"Me too, but we'll see each other again."

"That doesn't make this any easier."

"You sure you won't change your mind?" Ichigo asked.

"You have your path and I have mine, but they'll reconnect again soon. You don't have to worry about me, I'll always be yours."

"And I you," Ichigo told Orihime. He lifted her head up to look him in eye, leaned down and kissed her. It was long and passionate and when they broke away Ichigo said to her, "You've made me the happiest I've been in years. You're the white sun that lights up my darkness."

Orihime's eyes waters at how sweet it was for Ichigo to say that to her. She gave her boyfriend another hug.

"**Now boarding for Tokyo." **

Orihime's train pulled up.

"Do you need help?" Ichigo asked her.

"No, I'm good. I'm travelling light. Besides, I have wheels," Orihime said, grabbing her luggage. She entered into the train car and looked back towards Ichigo. The last Ichigo saw of his girlfriend before the door closed was her smiling face sent his way.

"You're okay not going where she is?" Isshin asked, coming up behind his son.

"We decided we wouldn't let our relationship interfere with our education. We wanted the best opportunities for ourselves. It was difficult, but we worked it out."

"You really wanted to go to a college in Tokyo didn't you?"

"Shut up," Ichigo said dryly, "I told you we worked it out. Besides I know she can take care of herself. I am going to miss not seeing her though."

"Gonna have to go back to the magazines eh?"

"Shut up," Ichigo said, elbowing his dad in the back of the neck.

"Owowowowowowowowowow!"

"So you're really going to go huh, Ichi-nii?" Ichigo's sisters came up dragging some of Ichigo's luggage behind them.

"It's my future," Ichigo told his sister. He then looked to Yuzu whose eyes were watering as she trembled with every sniff.

"You call okay? Everyday okay?" Yuzu choked back tears and then rushed towards her big brother and hugged him tightly. "No! Onii-chan!" she sobbed. "I don't want you to go!"

Ichigo pat his sister's head, neck and back. "Hey, c'mon Yuzu, I'll be fine and I'll come home during breaks. Everything's going to be fine. You'll always be my little sister."

Isshin, while Yuzu was still in her brother's arms, walked up to Ichigo and put a fatherly hand on his shoulder. "This is the right decision you know."

Ichigo smirked, "Yeah I hear you. And thanks dad, for everything." Yuzu moved out of the way and Ichigo and his dad shared a manly father-son hug. Ichigo then sighed.

"Something the matter?" Isshin asked.

"Do you think Mom would be proud of me, if she saw me today?" Ichigo asked.

"Your mother would want you to be happy Ichigo. Do what you want to do and never look back. She's the woman that loved you and gave her life protecting you," Isshin told Ichigo.

"Then that's what I'm going to do," Ichigo said and then looked out into the horizon at the clouds.

"Something else the matter?" Isshin asked him.

"I was just thinking. Karakura Town is my turf, my ground. Who's going to protect it while I'm not here? I don't mean from hollows or the like, Senna has that covered for the next week. I mean from regular jerkoffs, like Needles."

"I'm sure it'll be just fine without you and when you get back it'll be like you never left. Just don't worry about it and be the best college student you can be," Isshin told him.

"I will," Ichigo brightened up.

"**Now boarding for Kyoto"**

A subway car pulled up behind Ichigo and the others. "That's my train," Ichigo said and turned around to enter it. "Bye guys!" He said grabbing his suitcase, small shoulder bag the rest of his luggage.

"Have good time!" Karin waved.

"You do well you hear boy!"

"Stay safe onii-chan!" Yuzu called out.

He entered into the railway car and it closed behind him. As it went down the station, Ichigo saw the rest of his friends waving as his train left the station. Ichigo was also surprised to see Urahara, Soifon and Yoruichi at various spots along the station, waving goodbye to him as well. Ichigo waved back.

When the train was far out along the open railway trailing along the trees he stood near an empty bench and watched Karakura Town fly by as the train rushed by. As he did he sensed a reiatsu. He immediately opened a window and stuck his out to look. There was a Soul Reaper running alongside him along the telephone wires. She smiled at him. Ichigo smiled back. "You get back to the Soul Society," he jeered in jest, "do you want to get arrested again?" Nothing was said as he just watched the Soul Reaper keep up with the train as she ran alongside it. "Still, I'm glad you came to see me off," he called out to her, "I look forward to the day you and I will meet again, Rukia."

The squad 3 lieutenant simply nodded to him and then stopped as the train pulled ahead of her. "Yes, until we meet again Ichigo, goodbye." A senkaimon opened behind her with a hell butterfly to take her back. She took her break to see him off as she requested and now it was back to work. She had a lot to do as the 3rd Division Lieutenant and she intended to do the best job she could. "See you," Rukia said as the Senkaimon began to close behind her. "You've become so strong Ichigo. Farewell my friend, until we meet again."

* * *

><p><strong>A few months later…<strong>

As Isshin expected, Karakura Town was just fine without Ichigo. Most of the thugs he dealt with on a regular basis were now old enough to be caught by the cops and many of the Yakuza wannabes either got hauled in for their actions or killed by the actual Yakuza.

Still, Karakura Town was far from the nicest place on Earth. There were still purse snatchers, rapists and thugs and even the high school had its fair share of problems. Take this particular morning for instance, the start of the summer semester. Ichigo's younger sister, Kurosaki Yuzu was being set upon by a bunch of Needles' spiritual successors.

Yuzu, clutching her lunch bag as the only personal belonging she'd brought with her, everything else she would need was in her desk, backed away, trying not to get hurt. "Please don't hurt me." She begged. She backed up only for another thug to be right behind her and grab her under the arms. Yuzu screamed.

"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Cheese it!" One of thugs shouted. Yuzu was dropped onto her ass and everyone ran away like a bunch of cowards. Walking up the street, lollipop dangling from her mouth, leather jacket firmly affixed over her school uniform, sunglasses affixed upon her face, black leather gloves attached to her hands was Kurosaki Karin. She walked over to Yuzu and helped her up.

"Thanks Karin, you're a real life saver," Yuzu said.

Karin lowered her sunglasses to look her twin in the eye. "You can't let people like that bully you all the time Yuzu. You gotta stand up for yourself once in a while," Karin told her.

"I'm sorry, but thank you. I'm really glad you're my sister," Yuzu told her. "I wish I could be tough like you Karin."

"You don't need to be tough, just get some self-respect for yourself," Karin responded. Karin had done her best in the last couple of months to fill Ichigo's shoes. Ever since middle school she knew this day would come that she and Yuzu would have to look out for themselves. She had already built up a nasty reputation and while she hadn't gotten a title yet, she was hoping to eventually get one. She was also currently the only girl that was enough of a badass since Arisawa "Noble Dragon" Tatsuki. "Now come on, we're going to be late for class."

"Right, right behind you." Yuzu followed her sister into the school. As they walked up the street to the front entrance a bunch of freshman jumped out of the way like Karin had a disease as she passed by, frightened of her. Everyone knew the reputation of Ichigo's younger sister. Others were also afraid to mess with her because someone who did could be due for a delayed beating when 'big brother' came home on break if they managed to out-fight her. Karin took full advantage of it as she loved feeling like she was in charge.

"Out of the way! Make way! Coming through! Soul Reaper's younger sister heading this way!"

Karin and Yuzu made their way to class and sat down in their respective seats with Karin looking out the window. "Good morning Karin-san." Karin looked to her right to see a black haired, soft-spoken girl standing next to her.

"Oh, hey Tsumugiya-san," Karin said with a lazy expression as Ururu sat down next to her. She then rolled her eyes backwards towards Yuzu's seat making sure Jinta wasn't about to waltz in and make a move on her twin. He hadn't even entered the classroom yet from the looks of it.

The door opened and a woman with long ink-black hair entered the room with a sorry looking Jinta following suit. Karin and Ururu laughed to themselves, Ururu much more subtly. Jinta sourly went to his seat. "Good morning Fong-sensei," Karin said to her teacher.

"Morning Kurosaki," Soifon said as she glazed over her lesson plan while she stood behind her desk.

Sighing to herself, Karin looked to the side out the window. The sky was mostly the clear and the weather was warm.

Out in the park across the way, Senna, reassigned the post she was given, having done a fantastic job before and now the proud 20th seat of Squad 10, was locked in combat with a hollow. The creature was shaped like a serpent and had no arms or legs. With its mighty tail it attacked Senna as she dodged to the side. She then took a fierce leap into the air and held her blade high above her head at a forty-five degree angle, angled backwards behind her head, a stance that Ichigo had taught her. She came fiercely down upon her victim and sliced its mask. She then spun her sword and cleanly sheathed in her scabbard. She looked up towards the sun and wiped her brow as she admired the summer day.

Halfway across Japan, Ichigo was walking to his university to scope the place out. Out in Tokyo, Orihime was doing the same thing. In the Soul Society Lelouch and Susanna were at Byakuya and Hisana's backyard pool playing with the twins, Rukia, Kaien and Kukaku. Hisana noticed that Byakuya was staring up at the sky.

"What is it dear?" Hisana asked, but Byakuya didn't respond.

He knew however, just like everyone else that was admiring the summer sun that a new chapter in the wheel of fate was turning. Only by moving forward would those within its path know what was in store.

**End of Chapter 137**

**Ichigo Story Mode: End**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Me: And that'll just about do it for Ichigo's main involvement in the series, barring the Ichigo Vs Britannia arc of course. Pinkie: It's all downhill from here isn't it? Me: Oh, yeah…that. Yeah, what Pinkie Pie means is that the series is about to make a spiral downward DROP straight into cynical Seinen territory. After all, part of Cornelia's arc, Rise of the Royal Soldier, is next and we know where that eventually leads. Poor Cornelia. Pinkie: But she's a fickle doody head isn't she? Me: Not exactly. Both parts of Cornelia's arc will explain how Cornelia goes from perky youth, to cynical general-in-chief. Pinkie: This is going to be wild ride huh? Me: Yes. So until next time folks. Pinkie: See you next chapter!)**


	138. Cornelia Story Mode: Start

**(A/N: Rita: Lights! *beam of light shines on Rita* Hey readers, normally I can't see you or address you and I'll forget I even did this after I go back, but Alex broke the rules just so I can get a point across and decided to use me cause I'm the All Powerful Bystander. So for those of you who haven't been paying attention, we just finished with Ichigo's main story plot and now we're moving into following Cornelia. We are **_**not**_** skipping ahead several years straight to the war against Japan. That comes later and we **_**will**_** be addressing it. The story of Cornelia is not a happy one so get those tissues ready. We'll be following Cornelia starting at 14 years of age in the middle of April 2004 atb, one year after Ichigo's graduation. Cornelia is an important driver of the plot as you will later come to see. Her role might not be as grand as defeating a super being like Aizen, but it **_**is**_** vital. So Imma leave now, let you guys enjoy the show. *looks at draconichero* thanks for inviting me. Me: No problem).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

**Britannia Mainland**

**April 2004 atb**

With Ichigo graduating and things moving as normal…what was considered normal there, things were rather pleasant and routine, both for the teen and the captain of squad 10, Lamperouge Lelouch. However, while their journeys were slowing to a crawl, the dawn on the journey of another was just rising. On the other side of the Prime Meridian, in the estate of Pendragon, a new heroine was breaking into her stardom: Second Princess, Second Lieutenant in the Imperial Army, Cornelia li Britannia was just starting her journey. It would not be a journey like Ichigo and Lelouch's. Her journey was one of misery and suffering, far beyond that of the two Soul Reapers. Her special gift, the ability to see ghosts, would affect her as she rose in rank and plague her immensely all throughout her teen years.

Cornelia was taught discipline and instruction by her superiors and off the field Marianne only worked to toughen the girl up. Strings were pulled to keep Cornelia away from major battlefields (at least until she was a little older) so that she could spend time with her family. This did not, however, mean that Cornelia was due any special treatment because of her status. She was not to be ridiculed for being a child in fact Cornelia was quite capable. She couldn't tackle men twice her size and expect to win in a fist fight or a wrestling match, but she was loyal, attentive and a quick draw. She took her responsibilities seriously and her responsible was almost always "Sir, yes sir!" to any order unless she found herself with an opinion, which she did so sparingly.

Cornelia only spoke out of turn once at the academy and it was because she had thought of a more efficient way to run a drill that was meant to feel like a real battle out in the fields than her commanding officer. It was ballsy, but even her officer had to give her credit for her brilliance. Cornelia even withstood the shouting when she carefully explained her position. Cornelia even apologized for overstepping her bounds, but in her words "If this were a real fight she wouldn't want to see men killed".

Cornelia was also not considered any less expendable than any other soldier or rather she didn't want to be treated as such. In her own words "Lady Marianne sticks her neck out and no one bats an eyelash and she even went and she was even sent to take out an entire fleet of terrorists with no backup." Cornelia was, however, just a child and didn't understand the vast differences in age, experience or situations, but her point remained clear: that just because she was a princess did not mean she wanted to be considered any less of a soldier. What Cornelia didn't know was that the Marianne had been reckless on purpose when she went after the terrorists and that her presence was more of a political choice than one of practicality.

Marianne was chosen to go alone because she was efficient in killing and she was also Empress. If the Japanese let her die it would give Charles a reason to invade. However, success only strengthened the relationship between the two countries, which also worked in Charles' favor as long as Japan openly and willingly supplied the country with Sakuradite.

Still, Cornelia was to be shielded from dangerous combat that her childish body could not handle. Just because she was expendable did not mean that Charles, Marianne, or even Cornelia's own mother Dolores, wanted Cornelia in a situation where she couldn't at least get her bearings first. Also, Cornelia was still very much a child to an extent so she did not have the emotional responsibility to handle truly dangerous missions. This fact, however, was hidden from Cornelia and she would never know until she was old enough to look back on the facts through more mature eyes and be able to thank her parents and idol for doing so.

Besides her mother, father and idol, the person closest to Cornelia was her younger sister Euphemia of three and a half years of age, her half-brother Lelouch, of four years and four months, and his sister of a year and a half, Nunnally. Cornelia acted in a fashion towards the three that Ichigo would smile upon. She always looked out for them and did her best to inspire them. Much like Marianne, if anyone dared touch a hair on their heads they would answer to her. Secretly Cornelia wanted to one day go on a mission alongside her idol to defend her siblings.

Lelouch, who was old enough to cognitively think at all times, looked up to Cornelia whenever he saw her. Although he was taken with Euphie, he still revered his older, more mature sister, and saluted her, hoping to one day, at least at this stage in his life, work underneath her. Neither knew—as the two siblings stood in the garden with Lelouch puffing out his chest and giving Cornelia a tough look and a proud salute—that they would one day be at each other's throats.

"Sis!" The young cry from Euphemia caused the two older Britannian children to look as Euphie came dashing forward into the garden wearing ruby red shoes, and a poofy, pale orange dress. It was so big she nearly tripped over it trying to get to her sister, but as she stumbled forward, Cornelia, wearing a checkered red coat over her uniform, put her arm out and stopped her sister from tumbling forward. However, Euphemia's childish clumsiness caused her to spin and land on her bum. The whirling sensation caused her to laugh as she landed. When she tripped, Lelouch, wearing his favorite red cape, and white shirt and pants with a black vest, noticed a small headdress go flying and land in the grass. He picked it up. It was green with a flower decoration around the sides. The snap had come undone in the back.

"Oh, Lelouch let me see that." Cornelia said, asking for the object. Lelouch handed it to her. Cornelia snapped the headdress band back in place and placed it over Euphie's head. "There, perfect." Cornelia noted. Euphemia gave Cornelia a big happy smile.

"Cornelia!" The third eldest britannian heard her mother calling her.

"Yes mother?" Cornelia called, as she rose to her feet.

"Phone call for you," Dolores called.

"Coming," Cornelia said. "You two stay right here okay?" she requested of Lelouch and Euphemia.

"Yes, Cornelia." They said sweetly.

Smiling, Cornelia went inside and answered the phone. "Hello." She said.

"Lieutenant is that you ma'am?" a male voice asked.

"This is Second Lieutenant Cornelia li Britannia, who am I speaking to?" she asked.

"My name is Private Garret Garrison. I was asked by Colonel Hanks to phone you. He says he needs you right away ma'am." He told her.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Cornelia said. With a gleaming smile she undid the buttons to her jacket, revealing her white uniform with red lapels underneath. Clean white pants accompanied the uniform. She slung her jacket over her arm and went to the front hall closet where she got out her chalk white gloves and maroon mantle. She put them on and dropped her jacket on the floor for the maid to fold for later. "Nonette!" she called out.

Nonette Enneagram was Cornelia's best friend. She was a tall, lanky woman nine years the second princess' senior. Nonette had been Cornelia's roommate at the academy except during Cornelia's senior year. Nonette was currently the rank of captain and she had been assigned onto the li Britannia guard unit. Because Cornelia was so young, if she was ever needed by the military out at base, it was Nonnette's job to play escort in place of one of the servants. However, much unlike the servants, Nonette wasn't exactly formal with her friend. Her boots clacked along the ground and she walked over to the teenage girl, towering over her. "Yes Nellie?" she asked, referring to Cornelia by a nickname she had coined for the princess at the academy.

"I'm needed at the base. Escort me," Cornelia said as she walked towards the front door to open it. Nonette nodded and followed Cornelia out the open door as she shut it behind her. Cornelia sat in the front seat with her friend and Nonette drove them out to base.

"No imaginary friends today?" Nonette teased.

"For the last time Nonette, they're not imaginary!" Cornelia exclaimed.

"Shouldn't you take something for that then?"

"They're not hallucinations either! We've been over this!"

"Oh Nellie, calm down. You need to learn to be more difficult to provoke or else you're not going to get very far as a soldier."

"Please," Cornelia folded her arms, "It's just cause you're my friend and we've had this conversation nineteen times already."

"I didn't know you were keeping count."

"That's not the poi—EYES ON THE ROAD!" Cornelia shouted as Nonette nearly ran through a red light. "Are you trying to get us both killed?"

"Nellie, relax. You can't be so serious all the time."

"S-serious! We could've been killed. First you want me to be more sullen now you want me relaxed! Make up your mind! You're so flippant!"

Nonette just tittered to herself and kept driving. It was times like this Cornelia wondered why she was friends with the older woman, but she knew the real reason. Behind the goofy act Nonette was a model soldier. Cornelia had seen one guy push her around at the academy and Nonette broke his arm and yet when it was all over Nonette was back to smiling and acting like nothing happened.

"What? He wasn't getting the message that I had no interest in him so I broke his arm. It seemed like a fair trade."

Cornelia had feared Nonette's temper ever since.

The two arrived at the military base in one piece and both stepped out and entered the base where Colonel Hanks, along with a man neither she nor Nonette had ever met before, were waiting for her. Hanks was an older gentleman with a fuzzy white beard and going bald, but wasn't a day over 40. He carried his professionalism about him. The other man, the one Cornelia had never met, was a man about twenty years her senior. He had combed back hair, the color of tree bark, and a scar running across his face from the top of the right side of his forehead, across his nose, down to his left upper lip. He was seven feet tall and wore the uniform that, to Cornelia's eyes, voicelessly spoke the rank of General. He also looked like he had spent one too many days in the sun.

"Lieutenant Britannia, Captain Ennegram this is General Andreas Darlton," Hanks introduced them.

"So this is the young woman you were telling me about," Darlton said placing his thumb and index finger under his chin. He dropped his hands at his sides. "You're an ambitious young lady to want to be in the military at your age. How old are you?"

"Sir!" Cornelia saluted. "This Second Lieutenant is fourteen years of age, General Darlton sir!" Cornelia thrust her arm forwad and down at her side.

Darlton laughed heartedly. "Just like you said Hanks, enthusiastic little one she is. She's Dolores' eldest?"

"That she is." Hanks responded.

"Hmm, and who's this?" Darlton looked at Nonette.

The blonde saluted immediately, "Captain Nonette Ennegram of ninth company sir, serving in the ninth regiment of the ninth division, sir! I'm stationed along with the rest of the regiment as Dolores li Britannia's personal guard, sir! I'm also a close personal friend of the lieutenant's."

"I see, so you look out for the lieutenant."

Nonette dropped her hand and shrugged with a smile, "In a sense. Nellie's capable of handling herself most of the time."

"Yes, speaking of which," Cornelia saluted again. "How may I be of service today, sir?"

"Both of you come here. As long as you're here captain you might as well listen in," Darlton beckoned. Because she wasn't that tall Cornelia stepped onto the stool in front of her and looked over the map on the table. It seemed to be the blueprints to some form of office.

"A few days ago down south by the gulf, a couple of terrorists rounded up some of our boys and did a hostile takeover of this office. They've boarded themselves up inside a room that's under heavy lock and key. Even our demolition experts can't get in and other methods could cause the foundation to collapse."

"Why is that a problem?" Nonette asked wondering if perhaps they couldn't just collapse the building and let the terrorists be buried within it.

"It's an embassy of one of the EU ambassadors. Thankfully it was mostly unoccupied when the terrorists attacked, but there are still hostages to consider. We let that building collapse and we risk and international incident."

"The terrorists aren't EU affiliated? Are they Chinese?" Cornelia asked.

"We don't know. What we do know is that we need your help lieutenant." Darlton pointed to a spot on the blueprints. "The area might be well defended, but you're small enough to get in through the ventilation shaft. The spaces between the slits are wide enough for a bullet to get through. If you're quick, you might be able to disarm or even kill the terrorists. You handled firearms before?" he asked Cornelia.

"Just the point thirty-eight P-Magnum I was trained with sir," Cornelia responded. The magnum was the only handgun she could fire at such a young age without feeling the kickback too badly. "I tried a point four-five Colt once, but…"

"No worries, we'll get you a few extra cartridges and a bullet proof vest. Britannia needs its second princess after all," Darlton said. "Follow me and we'll take the helicopter."

"Yes sir!" Cornelia saluted.

"I'm going too. Someone needs to escort Nellie to the ventiliation area, might as well be me. It's my duty to ensure her safety after all."

Once again, Cornelia saw the real Nonette shining through. The moment push came to shove Nonette become serious and laser focused and it was something Cornelia admired in her friend.

"By all means," Darlton said.

"If Nonette can come why should I not bring my entire platoon?" Cornelia asked.

"We need to be discreet," Darlton answered her, "Too many soldier and the hostages might be shot. I have a few men down there under a different officer there just to make sure the terrorists don't flee the scene. If it's just you and Nonette, two of our finest officers, I think we'll be okay. If you need backup you only need to call for it."

"Understood!" Cornelia saluted and soon she and Nonette were the highest they'd ever been as they flew over to the building by helicopter.

"Say general?" Cornelia asked to Darlton, having another inquiry.

"Yes lieutenant?"

"Why isn't the EU handling this? It's their embassy."

"They are sending their own troops, but they are crossing the seas and would take longer to arrive than we would. His majesty is hoping that if the EU were to be grateful for Britannia's unnecessary interference that it would improve standings with the countries."

"Politics as usual I see," Nonette sighed.

"You get used to it when you've been on the force as long as I have," Darlton responded.

Cornelia didn't care much about politics. She left that kind of thing to Schneizel. Cornelia focused her mind more on battlefield strategies than political subterfuge. Scneizel would, of course, argue that they were mostly the same thing. Lelouch was up and coming to realize the same, but Schneizel's life experience showed the difference between him and Lelouch. At least that was the only explanation Cornelia could come up with when Lelouch always beat Clovis in chess, was about 50/50 with her, but could never defeat Schneizel. She suspected one day Lelouch might best Schneizel and her month younger brother would never see it coming. But such daydreams were for another time.

As she Nonette and Darlton reached their destination, Cornelia and Nonette descended by rope and harness rather than parachute as the helicopter made its safe descent. The soldiers outside the embassy, making sure the terrorists had no means of escape, saluted to both Cornelia and Nonette as they dropped to the ground. The front doors had been welded shut upon examination by the two women.

"Any ideas?" Cornelia asked her superior.

Nonette simply ran her finger down the welding line and stopped at a certain point. "Stand back Nellie," she urged. Cornelia stood behind Nonette as she aimed her pistol at the proper spot and then fired. There was a weak spot in the welding and the bullet tore right through. "Good. With me Nellie, we're going to break it down."

"Got it."

"One, two, three!" Cornelia and Nonette kicked the doors as hard as they could and the metal came right off the hinges. They were in. Upon entry, Cornelia went over to a low rising table in the lobby where she checked her gun to make sure it was loaded and then properly holstered the three extra cartridges of ammunition. Nonette did the same only she took the nearest jutting out wall for cover.

_Okay, _Cornelia took a deep breath, _here we go!_ Having memorized the layout on the flight over, Cornelia and Nonette nodded to each other and ran down to the staircase where two terrorists stood in front of the door. Upon sight they began shooting at Cornelia and Nonette who had to take cover and prepare to fight back.

"Cowards," one of the terrorists mused, "That's the Britannians for you, they bark big, but can't bite."

As Cornelia had stated earlier, she didn't fall for the taunt. She looked to Nonette who signaled to her as she readied her shotgun. The plan was for Cornelia to duck and weave and draw fire while Nonette took aim and tagged the soldiers with her more powerful gun. If Cornelia could get close she had every right to open fire though.

"Go, go," Nonette whispered and the plan took action. Cornelia ran out into the open to the hallway where upon the soldiers began firing upon her, most of the shots missing or impacting on Cornelia's vest. The closest a bullet came to hitting her skin was one that flew past her ear almost taking some of it with her, but still completely missing.

Quickly, but cautiously so as not to shoot Cornelia, Nonette took aim with her weapon and fired at one of the soldiers, killing him instantly as she tagged him right in the head.

Distracted momentarily by the death of his partner the other terrorist stopped firing and Cornelia tagged him in the chest three times, which was enough to kill him. Nonette then raced up to her partner. "Where did these guys learn to aim? What did they do, watch Galactic Conquest too many times and take lessons from the wrong side?"

"Rebels aren't as well trained as soldiers," Cornelia said, "Just because you put a gun in your hand doesn't mean you know how to use it or can hit anything with it."

_Well said Nellie._

Cornelia took a look at the lock and chains barring the door and was going to shoot it off when Nonette stepped up.

"No, let me," she said, "Save your ammunition for the main objective."

Cornelia nodded in agreement. With the lock shot off, Nonette and Cornelia ran up the stairs towards the fourth floor, but when they hit the landing of the second a gunshot rang out towards them. Both women ducked for cover underneath the staircase. Cornelia looked up. From her advantegous position she could see her targets, but they couldn't see her or Nonette.

"Die Imperial dogs!" the shout came from above.

"Can you get them from here?" Cornelia asked Nonette.

"Not sure. I may need you to use some of your ammo. Don't worry I'll give you mine when we reach the ventiliation shaft so you have some extra. I've still got this baby after all," Nonette said, clocking her shotgun.

Cornelia loaded her pistol up to maximum capacity and darted from her hiding spot and began firing shots up towards the fourth floor. She was missing terribly, but it was enough to draw fire on her, while Nonette focused her shot.

_Dammit I wish I had a sniper rifle,_ the older woman bemused as the much bulkier weapon would have better accuracy. Still, all she needed was a steady shot and with the railway to lean the gun on she managed to not waste a single shot and tagged both terrorists in the shoulder. Cornelia managed to run up and kill one guy while the other backed away from her towards the door.

"You're just a kid!" He shouted only to smirk. "This ain't no game you know, sweetheart."

"Who's playing?" Cornelia said, taking aim.

"Aren't you a little young to be a soldier?" the terrorist grinned at her.

With a dull expression, Cornelia fired her gun into his head. The bullet impacted on the back of the door. "Yes, yes I am, but I don't care," Cornelia said as she held the smoking firearm.

"Good work Nellie," Nonnette said as she reached the top of the stairwell.

Cornelia nodded in acknowledgement to her superior's praise. Not wanting to touch the corpse in front of her she kicked it with the side of her boot and then pushed the door open. The ventilation shaft was just off to her and Nonette's left, but they could hear feet clomping their way.

Nonette ran over to the corpses and picked up one of their weapons: a semi-automatic rifle. "I got this Nellie, focus on the mission?"

"There are way to many for you to take by yourself," Cornelia told her.

"Like we established earlier, these bozzos can't aim worth shit, now do what we came here to do."

Cornelia nodded as Nonette blocked her from view and took out the screwdriver she had been given in order to open the ventilation shaft. She stepped inside. Darlton was right, only she was small enough to crawl through this thing. Anyone else would've been too wide and Nonette was way too tall. However, crawling along the shaft on her stomach was chafing her breasts that had slowly been growing in since last year. If they were any bigger Cornelia would've had her own reason to be "too big for the shaft". From the vents up along the ceiling Cornelia could see Nonnette taking grazing shots and gunning down the soldiers heading her way. Cornelia thought to help out by slipping her pistol in between the slits of the vent, but it would give away her position.

_Nonette's a big girl, she can handle herself. I have a mission to take care of. _

Cornelia continued to squirm along the vent shaft until she was in a spot of it that was so wide you'd think it was a another floor and not the vents, but Cornelia was only just short enough to have plenty of room in the boxy area above the room where her targets sat. She readied her pistol, including reloading, and took careful observance of the situation.

The hostages were all tied up together. From the looks of the business suits they weren't even people of any great importance, just run of the mill embassy staff, some of them Britannian. There were five men in the room, two in front of the door and one ready to shoot the hostages if Nonette suddenly smashed the door in and made an advance. The other two men were playing cards in the other corner of the room, which was just a standard office with a desk, a few plants and some bookcases.

The men at the door had Uzis. Cornelia would be riddled in the back of the head if she just dropped down and didn't make her shots count. However, the hostages were of more concern. If she failed to save the hostages Darlton would say Cornelia tried her best and that at least the embassy had been taken back, but that was not the kind of soldier Cornelia had signed up to be. She was the kind of person that saved everyone. She never believed there wasn't a solution where not everyone could be saved. This was yet another reason she was still considered a child.

_This is going to be difficult. _Cornelia thought to herself. _I don't have the best of accuracy with just a pistol. If I could handle bigger firearms this wouldn't be as much of a hassle. _She pressed her weapon in the slit between the vents. _Then again__ any bigger a barrel and I wouldn't be able to fire without my bullet scraping against the vent. _

As Cornelia's body tensed she suddenly felt a surge run through her. It felt like an adrenaline rush what with the sweat dripping down her forehead and soaking through her clothes, but there was something about it that felt odd. Cornelia's eyes strained themselves and she felt like she was watching the world in slow motion.

_This sensation it feels so odd…supernatural. It's like…I can see the muscle movement of my targets. I feel…strong. I feel…confident. _Cornelia's eyes tightened. _I can do this. _

Cornelia brought her elbow down on the vent shaft and began to drop towards the floor she held out her pistol and tagged the gunman aiming at the hostages and tagged him right in head. She had done it so cleanly and without warning that the terrorists with the assault rifles were only now aiming their weapons to shoot her and Cornelia had enough adrenaline in her to move in time to get behind her dead enemy and use him as shield while she kicked the table over with the back of her heel to protect the hostages before taking aim at the other two terrorists across the room with her pistol with pinpoint accuracy.

Her corpse shield was running out of durability so she jumped behind the table, also running low on durability, but with a steel bottom it would last longer than the fleshy terrorist and Cornelia's vest would protect her from bullets as long as she kept her head down. Quickly she untied the hostages with a box cutter that had slid off the table when she kicked it over.

"Stay down!" Cornelia shouted over the gunfire. She then drew fire by running over to one of the bookshelves and wedging in between it. The shelf was hollow in the back and the books didn't reach the top of the shelves so as the terrorists began firing over Cornelia's head, not used to fighting such a short target, Cornelia aimed her gun and tagged them both as she stealthy took pot shots where they couldn't see the shots coming from and got one of them in the throat and the other one in the mouth. The bullet shattered his teeth and slammed against the back of his throat, not making it all the way through, but it slammed into his uvula causing him to vomit and with his friend dead Cornelia took the opportunity to grab a book throw it at the terrorist, smacking him in the head and while he was recoiling took her kill shot.

The adrenaline began to leave Cornelia as she stood there panting in a room full of dead bodies and so much blood on the floor that a rat could swim in the puddles. Cornelia put her gun away and went over to the door to unlock it.

"Stay here!" she called to the hostages. She had to check on Nonette. She ran down the hall and aimed her gun to take fire, but the only thing in the open hallway was her friend slumped against the radiator. She was grazed, but the tall captain could handle worse. "Nonette!" Cornelia ran to check on her and crouched down at her friend's side. She had taken a glancing shot to her shoulder and one to the side of her arm and there were several bullets impacted against her vest.

"I'm fine Nellie, just a bit winded. When nothing came after me after a little while, I felt like taking a short breather."

"You want me to help you up?"

"You might just aggravate my wounds from the pulling. I got this," Nonette said and inched her back up the radiator in order to get to her feet. "The hostages okay?"

Cornelia nodded her head. "Everything's clear," she pointed behind her.

"That's good. I'll go get the general. You stay with the hostages," Nonette told her.

"Good thinking. You should get patched up while you're outside," Cornelia suggested.

"Yeah," Nonette agreed.

As the success of rescuing the hostages and saving the embassy was Cornelia's first real mission other than just running drills and "wearing the uniform" she was commended for her bravery and skill, especially considering the odds and the chances of succeeding with the hostages alive and intact. Their witness accounts helped proved that Cornelia wasn't bullshitting the high risk and high reward actions she took to do what she did.

It was reckless, sure. Corenlia even felt that if she hadn't had that rush going through her she would've protected herself first by taking out the assault riflemen. If she was lucky the hostage shooter might've turned his attention to her or he could've taken out, at best, one of the five tied up hostages.

Still, for facing down impossible odds, and with a recommendation from Nonette, Cornelia was promoted to First Lieutenant. Her platoon was also doubled in size so she now had 52 enlisted soldiers under her command.

Cornelia and Nonette stood in the corner talking to each other during the celebration, which was just an excuse for the nobles to mingle and Cornelia's mom to be seen in a better light while she schmoozed with them.

"You get promoted to first lieutenant for being an idiot while I wind up with two wounds and a vest full of lead."

"Oh bite me," Cornelia said with a playful smile, pinching Nonette's arm.

"That can be arranged," Nonette said, almost flirting. Cornelia coughed hard. "Careful, you're not supposed to choke on the punch. It's not alcoholic."

"You two sound like you're enjoying yourselves. Not ones for socialization I take it."

Cornelia recognized the charming, suave voice from off to her left. She turned to see the second prince, and Cornelia's closest in age sibling, Schneizel, standing by with a glass of punch and dressed rather sharply in a blue suit, black tie and white dress shirt.

"Schneizel? I didn't know you were here."

"Your mother invited my mother and I was asked to come along. How are you Cornelia? I don't see you often enough."

"No, that's certainly true."

"I guess I'm not important enough to be noticed. If it wasn't for me, Nellie wouldn't have made it through her first year," Nonette teased.

"Ah dearest Captain Enneagram, how could I not notice you?"

"Because you have piss-poor aim," Nonette retorted.

Schneizel laughed. "So, first lieutenant after one mission? You certainly are following in Empress Marianne's footsteps." Cornelia beamed at hearing that.

"Don't make it go to her head Schneizel. Next thing you know Nellie will try convincing me to take on the EU just the two of us."

"Please I'm not that…that..." Cornelia suddenly felt woozy and pale, "Oh my head," she groaned.

"Cornelia?"

"Nellie are you all right?" Nonette asked.

"I don't feel so good," Cornelia swayed.

"It's just normal punch though," Nonette eyed her drink.

"Best escort to the lavatory anyway. I'll wait here."

Nonette nodded and took Cornelia to the bathroom where upon Cornelia bent over the toilet bowl and heaved into it and she rested her head against the toilet seat. Now that things were settling down Cornelia's body was catching up with her mind and emotions and it was rejecting the sight of all the blood and all the death. Cornelia was a hardened soldier, but that mission was the first time she had killed people. She was a trained soldier she had seen nothing wrong with it, but her somewhere deep inside the scent of blood now still invaded her nostrils and she was feeling the effects.

"It only gets easier with time," Nonette called to Cornelia from inside.

Cornelia tilted her head towards the door.

"I already went through what you're going through. A lot of soldiers do if they haven't been dragged through the muck and mud before enrolling in the academy or joining the army right out. You did nothing wrong. The men you killed were our enemies."

"Yes…this is the path I've chosen."

"Don't stray from it okay?" Nonette turned from having her back to the door to pressing her hand and cheek against it. "Remember that Miss Marianne might have been through this too."

Cornelia smiled. Whenever she was compared to Marianne it always made her feel good.

"You let me know when you're ready to come out. I'm right here," Nonette said and went back to having her back to the door. Cornelia eventually did return to the party and when she got in the limo to go home she stared at the window, Euphie snoozing against her, staring at the moon and thinking about the road ahead of her.

_I will not let this deter me. I made a commitment. I am a soldier. This is path that I have chosen. I will not leave it._

* * *

><p><strong>July<strong>

It was rather hot and Cornelia was in her family's garden sipping lemonade and lounging in a lawn chair in a maroon bathing suit and wearing a digital watch. She also was having her privates scuttling about the house performing manual labor like washing the family cars, grooming the horses and things that the scant few servants Cornelia's mother had would've taken a long time to take care of on their own, not to mention Dolores didn't pay her servants enough to rake the gutters and remove junk from the attic.

Marianne was over for the day to chat with the only noblewoman who would give her the time of day since many of Charles' other wives resented Marianne for her commoner birth. Dolores however believed in ability before status. She said that if Charles' had been all talk she would never have been taken in by him. And she commended Marianne for actually having the ability to do something. Cornelia thought her mother might actually be somewhat jealous of Marianne, but at least her jealousy was not spiteful or hateful if it was there, more of the friendly, occasional sighing kind.

Cornelia got the same belief system from her mother about ability before status, but she hadn't been aware of her idol's commoner birth for most of her life. Cornelia first became entranced with Marianne when the woman was hired as her babysitter. Marianne is only ten years older than Cornelia after all. Well okay babysitter wasn't exactly the proper term. Marianne, like Cornelia, was also a military prodigy having joined it at a young age and during her term was on Cornelia's house guard much like Nonette was now.

What inspired Cornelia to become like Marianne was when the woman, a teenager at the time, was escorting Cornelia through town only for Marianne to tell Cornelia to stay where she was and flew out at a man that had just snatched a woman's purse. It was an action best left to the city police to be sure, but Marianne wasn't one to watch the world suffer.

She did go a little far though and broke the man's arm, but it was the action and the motivation behind it that left an impression on the young princess and made Cornelia want to idolize Marianne. She even joined the academy the same age as her idol: 9.

Marianne's visit though was just an excuse to let Lelouch come and see Cornelia and Euphie. Euphie was sleeping though so Lelouch was spending time with Cornelia out in the garden. He was interrogating his older sister about what she was doing and didn't exactly approve of her actions.

"Don't you think your abusing your position a little?" Lelouch asked.

Cornelia stopped drinking her lemonade through her straw mid-sip at put it down on the small glass table next to her. She lowered her sunglasses to look at Lelouch. "That might be what it looks like, but I'm doing it to teach them a lesson."

"What lesson?" Lelouch snapped.

Cornelia turned back onto her back and went back to sunbathing. "A lesson that they might not learn if they're too dull witted."

"Lieutenant!"

"Ah, right on schedule," Cornelia mused to herself. "Stand next to chair and watch Lelouch. You'll learn an important life lesson if you intend on following in my shoes."

Cornelia stood up and folded her arms as she watched more than half her men marching towards her, angry.

"Something I can help you boys with?"

"We're sick and tired of all this manual labor. I think I speak for all of us when I say this is beneath us!"

"You do realize you're talking to a superior officer," Cornelia lowered her shades.

"You're also a brat that's abusing her power to make us do servant work. Give us one reason not to report you to your precious Lady Marianne."

"Told you," Lelouch quipped only for Cornelia to put a hand down by his face to signal to keep his mouth shut. She then put her sunglasses down on the table held her hands up by her right shoulder and then started clapping. She then looked at her watch.

"One hour, fourteen minutes. About bloody time."

Her officers were confused.

"Listen up!" Cornelia shouted. "The work you have been doing for me was a roundabout test and all of you standing here have passed with flying colors."

"Test?" the speaking soldier was both confused and insulted that Cornelia could be passing her manual labor off as a "test".

"Yes a test," Cornelia said and walked up the stone steps behind her to the marble statue of Benjamin Franklin in the center, surrounded by three other sets of steps on the other three sides. "I gave you all manual labor so that you would, as you all here have done, call me out on it. It takes guts to stand up to your commanding officer. We live in the kind of world where corruption lurks in every corner. There's no telling if it's possible that corruption exists within the army and military itself. If you see corruption, do not be afraid to call it out. This was my way of teaching you that lesson. However, let me be clear that this will be the only time you should feel led astray.

"As long as you serve under me I will use your services to the best of my tactical knowledge. You serve under a military prodigy and a princess of Britannia, but I am a Lieutenant of the Imperial Army before I am either of those things. Am I understood?"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" The soldiers saluted in unison.

"Good, now I want you to divide amongst yourselves who's going to help with guarding the inside of the house. I want a soldier at every guard. I want half of what is left to you roam the streets and the rest of you can go about your business as you see fit. Those are your assignments for today. Tomorrow you will remain at base unless you are otherwise called for. Is that understood?"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!"

"I don't hear conviction. Am I understood?"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!"

"Good," Cornelia folded her arms, "See too it." The soldiers dispersed. Cornelia then went back to her lawn chair and lemonade. "I told you I knew what I was doing."

"I can't believe they could take you seriously while you're in a bathing suit." Lelouch wasn't implying anything dirty since he was only four, but he found it a little humorous of Cornelia delivering this magnificent speech while wearing almost nothing.

"They're professionals. It's what they do." Cornelia sipped her lemonade. "I think I'll finish this and then go on patrol, see if there's anything worth doing."

"Shouldn't you leave that kind of thing to the police?"

"They're busy enough with their cases and red tape. Soldiers don't think, they just do. All men are not created equal. We answer only to our superiors. Police answer to the law."

"I _hate_ that saying. Still, why would you go out there, don't you trust your soldiers to do their jobs and report back to you?"

Cornelia finished her lemonade and stood up. "Leaders must always be willing to take action. If a general is not there fighting beside his troops, or any leader alongside his or her men and women, how can the soldiers expect to follow."

"You spout some of the weirdest things to say."

"But also some of the wisest. I've got a whole book in the library of wise words of wisdom if you want to read it. You're a bright kid you could probably read it and impress Lady Marianne with how your brain is coming along."

"Hmph." Lelouch said and watched his sister walk away and into the house. Cornelia changed into her uniform and patted herself down to make sure she had everything. She then walked out the door and admired the sunshine before she began to take some steps out the door and out into the marketplace and city streets.

**End of Chapter 138**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Ahhh, nostalgia. So we see Cornelia on her first real mission and alongside Nonette Enneagram the future Knight of Nine. We also find out where exactly Lelouch picked up his "if the king doesn't go into battle his men won't follow" ideal from. Kind of ironic considering who exactly he learned it from, but then again, as I've shown, Lelouch **_**never**_** liked the whole "all men are not created equal" line. I'd like to thank CalamitasWrath for helping me with this chapter and all future chapters of Cornelia's arcs. I'm not as savvy with the Code Geass universe as I am with the Bleach universe so I need someone's help that knows what they're doing. While I'm chatting about my aide, I encourage you all to read his Code Geass/Fullmetal Alchemist Xover Alchemists of the EU. It's design is one of the reasons I asked him to help me with this and why I asked him to write one of the fight scenes in the Aizen's Revenge arc. But, of course, even his genius does not replace the creativity of my non-exclusive omake writer Greatkingrat88 who has another omake that's been sitting in cold storage for a while. And before I give it to you guys please note that any and all homoerotic yaoi gags are non-canon and for the sake of providing a joke. As is any outlandish OOCness. Anything that's Yuri is the same…but I'm not as bothered by it. Enjoy).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter EX-5 Gay for a Day<strong>

In one of the deepest, darkest pits of hell, where the lighting was the most dramatically appropriate and thunderstorms flared for the best possible storytelling emphasis, Aizen Sosuke pondered his revenge.

"AH HAH HAA HAA HA!"

Well, not so much pondering as gibbering madly...

"THEY TOLD ME I WAS INSANE! THEY SAID I WAS MAD, BUT-"

"You _are_ insane. Sir." Talbumosuke cut in.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Now... oh yes- THEY SAID I WAS MAD, BUT IT WORKED! AHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHA! AHAHAHAA!"

Lightning flashed dramatically as Aizen's body convulsed with mad laughter. That lightning machine was really paying for itself, Talbumosuke noted. There was at least that...

Talbumosuke just stared into the air, hoping his rather loopy master would not notice him. Unfortunately, there was no such luck.

"...aren't you going to ask me what worked?" Aizen said, sounding more like a petulant child than an evil overlord.

"I am fine, thank you-"

Aizen put his hand on his sword.

"I mean, oh brilliant master, what wonderful plan have you constructed this time?"

"I AM GLAD YOU ASKED! The time is nigh to unleash our assault on soul society, and this weapon, this magnificent weapon-" he gestured to something large and pointy, covered by white fabric to better emphasize the dramatic reveal- "shall devastate enemy morale with its preliminary attack! AHAHAHA-"

"...what does it do?"

"It hmrhmghcmssfss." Aizen murmured.

"Sir, are you really going to be this dramatic and not reveal what you have created?"

"You are RIGHT!" Aizen said, raising a clenched fist. Talbumosuke sighed. His lord and master had really gone off the deep end after he had died. "I should take PRIDE in my work! BEHOLD!" Dramatically, Aizen ripped the sheet of fabric off the weapon, revealing a metallic, pointy device reminiscent of a Bond villain laser.

"Sir?"

"This, Talbumosuke, is the GAY RAY!"

"Beg pardon?"

"It has the power to reverse the sexuality of anybody it hits! I shall aim it at the gotei thirteen, and overnight, everyone will turn gay! The ensuing confusion and gender identity crisis will crush all fighting spirit, leaving them weak and ripe for the taking! AHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"...you're serious, sir?"

Aizen stopped laughing abruptly, a little put off. "Of course I am serious. This plan is brilliant. All my plans are brilliant."

"Sir, that is..." _Absolutely retarded_. "amazing, sir." He said in a deadpan tone. "Yes, everyone is sure to just keel over and fall like bowling pins. As we all know, homosexuals are weak and effeminate, incapable of putting up a fight."

"EXACTLY!" Aizen beamed. "Except the lesbians, they are pretty bad-ass..."

"Good luck then, that the Gotei is dominated by men." Talbumosuke remarked. This was getting sillier by the minute.

"As you see, my young padawan, this plan is foolproof! Even my eternal enemy Lelouch shall feel the sting this time!"

"Of course, sir. And I am not a padawan."

"Shut up, Darth Backtalk, or you will feel the back of my hand."

As the sun rose over the Eleventh squad barracks, everything seemed normal. Aside from the strange flash happening around midnight, which everyone was sure was just an aurora borealis (even though they had never seen an aurora borealis before), everything was normal. The manly, burly men got out of their beds, got dressed, ate breakfast... and slowly, as realization hit them, a panic stirred. Quite unlike the normal humdrum and brawling of an eleventh division, this was panic, fear going through a crowd sounding like a bunch of frightened mice who just found out that their mother-in-law has moved in with them.

"What the fuck is going on?" Kenpachi barged into the breakfast hall, instantly interrupting the panic, as rigorous military discipline- fear of getting their asses kicked- kicked in, and the men saluted.

"What the hell is going on here, men?" Kenpachi growled.

"Sir! We are suddenly and inexplicably attracted to one another, sir!" One of the soldiers said, and there was a frightened mumbling of "Yes!", "That's right!" and "Where the hell is my purse?" from the crowd.

"Troops, this is NOT a bad yaoi fanfic written by some teenage girl with no perception on reality." Kenpachi growled. "So if this is a joke-"

"Sir, it's true, sir!" Another recruit said, sporting a fashionable lisp. "When I sat at breakfast, I suddenly felt like... doing things to Private Akitoki."

"And I to him!" Akitoki piped up from the crowd.

"And this happened to all of you?"

"Yes!" The crowd said in unison.

"And ninety-three percent of you were perfectly straight last night, as usual?" Kenpachi asked.

"Yes!"

"Gay Shishiwara, step up."

"Yessir!" the private in question, now inexplicably having grown a beard overnight, stepped up.

"Do you still like cock?"

"Strangely sir, I have the weirdest fantasy of undressing Matsumoto-fukutaicho and boning her till-"

There was a collective "EWWWWW!" from 93% of the division members.

"So the gay guys are straight."

"Yes."'

"And the straight guys are gay."

"Yes!"

"..._what's the big fucking deal?_"

"It is very disconcerting, sir!"

"Well, I don't feel that gay."

"You are combat-sexual, sir." Yumichika cut in.

"Oh yeah." Kenpachi rubbed his chin. "And this is a reason to panic why?"

"Well... we always... you know..." the first private who stepped up had his lower lip trembling, his masculinity shaken to the core.

"Look, men, do you know who was also gay?"

"Who?" The eleventh division said in unison.

"The fucking SPARTANS. They kicked ass, took names, and slept with younger men a LOT."

"NO WAY!"

"YES WAY! Now, if ass was good enough for Leonidas, it's good enough for you! Now, GET OUT THERE AND TRAIN!"

"YOSH!" Rallied and morale restored by Kenpachi's heroic speech, the troops exited for the day's training regime.

"This isn't going to be that easy, sir." Yumichika remarked. Strangely, he now sported a moustache, impressive abs and a biker cap.

"Look at the bright side, Yumichika."

"What bright side?"

"How often did any of our members get laid before?"

"...almost never, sir."

"Right. With this in practice, they can get laid all the time. It'll be good for morale, you'll see."

"...I'll order five million condoms, sir."

"Good thinking."

Things were going less smoothly in- well, everywhere else, where hissy fits were thrown en masse by gender-confused shinigami. A crisis meeting had been called, and all captains, and vice-captain, who had managed not to have a nervous breakdown had been assembled.

"...not gay. Not gay. Not gay. Must get boobs." Kyoraku groaned, lying in a fetal position, sucking his thumb. The masculine, skirt-chasing captain has been hit the hardest, and was currently in a coma of denial.

"ORDER!" Yamamoto shouted, slamming his cane into the floor. The worried captains- besides Kyoraku- straightened up right away.

"I leave the word to our most brilliant mind-" Mayuri lit up- "Lelouch Lamperouge. I would help, I really would, but I don't know the first thing about sexuality." The sotaicho sounded almost gleeful as he declared his ignorance, handing the full responsibility to Lelouch. Lelouch swore to himself.

"You are unaffected, sir?"

"Son, I had erectile dysfunction when I was seven hundred and fifty. By now, I don't even remember what sex feels like." Yamamoto grinned. "It's all you, my boy. I am sure you and your poofter mind can come up with something."

Lelouch grit his teeth. "Of course, sir. Everyone?"

"Can you make us straight again, Lelouch? PLEASE!" Momo begged, panicked. "I'm not manly enough to be a lesbian! My voice isn't husky! It's light and feminine! A butch haircut would look terrible on me, and I just can't wear leather!"

Lelouch put a palm to his face. "I take it you are all affected?"

"I am at this very moment fantasizing about rubbing suntan lotion on your body on a tropical beach." Byakuya stated. "It is very worrying. No homo."

"Yes, I can see why..."

"I only used to dream about it. No homo."

Lelouch stared at him in horror.

"Yes, now I constantly fantasize about rubbing your lean,muscular body, leaning in close tolick your ear, no homo-"

"Thanks, that will be enough!"

"And then you turn into a giant robot that starts whipping me, no homo-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, BYAKUYA!"

"...right." Byakuya quieted down.

At that moment, Susanna walked in, sporting a sleeveless outfit, her hair cut extremely short.

"How kind of you to join us." Lelouch said sarcastically. "What's up with that ridiculous outfit?"

"When I realized that I was a carpet munching dyke, I figured I might as well look the part. So who's up for an orgy of depraved lesbian sex? That's what you do when you're gay, right?"

"NO!" Lelouch shouted. "Good god, we've turned gay, not ragingly stereotype! You CAN just be a normal, average person, and gay! You don't have to conform to these-"

"What?" Gin exclaimed. "You mean I thpent thith morning practithing thith fashionable lithp for nothing? You BATHTARD!" Slapping Lelouch across the face, the sociopathic vice-captain stormed out, in tears.

"What the fuck?" Lelouch said.

"Don't lithen to him, thweetie." Byakuya said, rubbing his shoulder. "He'th jutht a big drama queen. No homo, cutie pie."

"DON'T THPEAK WITH A LITHP- I MEAN, LISP!" Lelouch roared. "For fuck's sake, now you got me to do it!" Lelouch took a deep breath, almost breaking his forehead with his palm. "Right. So I take it everyone is affected?"

"Not me." Yuna said.

"Me neither." Nemu and Isane said, stepping forward.

"And not me." Unohana said.

"Oh, and me neither." Ukitake said.

"And you are all bisexual, yes?" Lelouch asked. The five of them nodded. "Well, that's a disproportionate amount of bisexual women. It's almost as if the powers that be had a thing for lesbian sex."

"Oh, they do." Unohana said, smiling cryptically.

"Is this going to take long?" Susanna asked. "I keep waiting to be assimilated by the gay hive mind."

"THERE IS NO GAY HIVE MIND! AND NO ORGIES EITHER!" Lelouch burst out. "Well, there might be orgies, but they are probably not that common, and not particular to homosexuals! For fuck's sake, _quit being stereotypical_! Especially for weird, unexistant stereotypes, like gay hive minds!"

"Those definitely do not exist." Unohana said, nodding in agreement. "I should know, I spent the last five decades trying to create one."

"..." Lelouch stared at her with a mix of abject horror, complete bafflement and finally the realization that this was Unohana he was dealing with.

"Yes, I am unaffected. Although, I've had an increased urge to strap Isane to my bed and use my best toys on her. Although, I had that urge last night too..." The perverted captain trailed off, staring out into space, no doubt imagining Isane in chains.

"Look," Lelouch said, "I'll fix this. I don't care what it takes, even if it takes a really intense montage after I, near giving up with frustration, come upon a sudden realization bordering on Deus Ex Machina that causes me to research this for at least five minutes, while inspirational music is playing.

The captains nodded in agreement. That sounded like a very sane, thought-out strategy.

"How come that never happens to me?" Mayuri grumbled.

"Because you're an asshole and if the Gotei wasn't already kind of fascist, you'd obviously be the villain of the movie." Lelouch said flatly.

"Oh. Right."

Heading back to the lab, Lelouch labored tirelessly, for hour upon hour until he was near desperation, until he was finally ready to give up. Nothing in his research had helped him, nothing had been found that he needed to even begin understanding this strange affliction.

Then as he lay collapsed on the laboratory floor, revelation came to him in the form of Nemu's boobs, which for some reason- quite predictably, all according to plan- triggered an epiphany.

"EUREKA!" Lelouch yelled, getting up to his feet. "HA! IT WORKED!"

"What worked, sir?"

"Don't ruin it!" Lelouch shouted, and began ranting a convoluted, highly unscientific but scientific-sounding theory.

Five minutes of inspirational music later (and twelve real time hours), Lelouch stood upon a metallic, death-beamish construct.

"BEHOLD! THE BI RAY!" Lelouch cackled.

"Sir?"

"This thing will turn everyone bi! Just like planned!"

"Wasn't the plan to turn everyone straight?"

Lelouch scowled. "That sort of failed, you snarky little thing! Sometimes, you have to settle for second best! Now, BEHOLD!" Lelouch pointed the ray out the laboratory's skylight, fired, and a brilliant rainbow illuminated the Gotei. Slowly, everyone started to return to normal. Well, half normal. Letting the light impact him, Lelouch breathed out.

"Look Nemu, I'd appreaciate it _a lot_ if we could have some dispassionate, steaming hot sex right now. No emotions-"

"I'll get the lube and leather." Nemu said instantly, dragging him off to their personal dungeon.

FIVE HOURS OF BDSM SEX LATER

"That... was amazing." Lelouch said, falling back on the bed, wearing nothing but a leather corset.

"Oh, it was." Nemu said, sounding incredibly satisfied. "Although I noticed you focused a lot on the ass, more than usual..."

"HEY!" Lelouch said. "It's not gay is it's a round, plump, female behind!"

"Oh, I agree." Nemu said. "You'd be pretty credible in that argument if you hadn't cried out "BYAKUYA!" when you climaxed, though."

"I..."

"Yeah, you did."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lelouch's scream could be heard down to Aizen's pit in hell.

**End of Chapter EX-5**


	139. Cornelia's Random Encounter

**(A/N: We're back and it's time to continue the Cornelia arc. But before we get into the actual chapter, please welcome my assistant, Calamitas Wrath. *golf clapping sound effect* CW: Assistant? YOU are the assistant here! You are nothing more than a mere pawn to my grand plan to - I mean, yeah, hi and stuff. Me: …right we're just going to ignore that. So how does it feel to make a contribution to this series, besides the one you already made of course? CW: Well, it is certainly quite unexpected. I mean, this is like, what, the first time you ever let anyone do any betaing for this series? But regardless of whether it is or not, let's make the best out of it. Me: Amen to that. *looks around* Huh? I wonder where Pinkie Pie went to. Well, whatever let's look over the chapter).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person pov<strong>

**September 2004**

Cornelia walked to the family stables where the Britannians kept their horses. Most Britannian nobles kept horses for the sake of playing polo, others trained them for the annual races. Cornelia herself had one for personal transportation, since she was too young to drive and found that she disliked patrols out on foot. She hadn't asked to be treated with a horse, but she welcomed it nonetheless. Besides being easier on her legs, it helped her compensate for her smaller frame in comparison to more burly and manly soldiers under her command.

The horse she was riding, imported and tamed from overseas, had a shiny black coat. She had owned the equine for a year now, and had taken several months to learn how to ride. Her steed was resistant at first to Cornelia riding atop it, but Cornelia showed the animal who was in control. It was an unusual experience, but Cornelia felt it helped compensate for her short stature, though she was due for a growth spurt soon.

The second princess trotted out at a steady pace and wandered into the marketplace. Besides air-conditioned indoor markets and restaurants there were still plenty of old fashioned fruit-stands, outdoor merchants and sales people out in the upper class markets in Pendragon. In a more industrial province like New Yorkshire however, things were vastly different with high rising buildings and small indoor stacked buildings rising to 14 stories on average.

Cornelia sat atop her steed and patrolled calmly through the marketplace. Seeing as she was an upper class noble and her uniform made her stand out amongst the crowd, many lower class nobles and wealthy citizens parted the way to give Cornelia and her mount some room. Cornelia looked all around the markets seeing the clean and quiet environment.

With the upper markets secure, Cornelia made her way to the lower markets where the lower-middle class resided. These were the people constantly paying taxes and sometimes parting with prized possessions just to get by. Cornelia did not frown upon them, unlike some of her siblings and family members, for being less fortunate. After all, her idol Marianne had once belonged to these people, so Cornelia often took it upon herself to help out whenever she patrolled the area. However, upon nearing the lower markets she heard shouting and saw an explosion from far off.  
>Kicking her legs her horse sprinted towards the markets. Cornelia geared it a halt as she neared, and saw the townspeople in disorganized frenzy, running in various directions because the local Pizza Hut had caught fire, and was nothing but a smoldering crater. Cornelia's horse whinnied as it geared up onto its hind legs upon seeing the blaze, but Cornelia got it under control and had it trot in a circle.<p>

"Easy Luna," she said, calling the horse by its name. Luna snorted and Cornelia looked upon the carnage looking for an opening before snapping the reins and directing Luna into the chaos before pulling out her gun, and firing a shot into the air. Everyone heard the gun go off and instantly turned in the direction of the shot to look at Cornelia. "Calm down! Can anyone tell me what happened here?" Before however anybody could do as much as give Cornelia an answer, she heard a loud roar that penetrated her hears, not unlike the cries of the damned in a horror movie. And yet, none of the townspeople reacted to it, not even Luna.

_I'm too young to be hearing things._ Cornelia tried to shrug it off, when, suddenly, a weird monster came crashing through the building to Cornelia's right. It was big, black, built like a gorilla and had a white head resembling the skull of the primate - it certainly did not sound like one though.

The creature landed upon a few townspeople, who immediately scattered and ran off in panic. On instinct, Cornelia opened fire on the bizarre creature, which didn't seem to affect it in the slightest. Luna was acting too calm for the situation, which bothered Cornelia greatly. Hearing the shots, the monster turned its attention towards her, and swung out its mighty arm at Cornelia. The back of the creature's fist slammed into her chest, and knocked her clear off her mount. Luna freaked out and ran away as Cornelia landed painfully on her left elbow. The creature bore down upon her with a roar. Just now, it occurred to Cornelia that she had seen a creature like this before - though she simply could not recall where that was.

"Hado 33: Sokatsui!" a blast of bright blue energy hit the creature in the back of the head and it turned its attention away from Cornelia to fight the attacker. Cornelia's ears were overrun with the screaming of the civilians and she was too lowdown at an angle to see what had attacked the creature in front of her. As the creature turned its attention to its new target though, Cornelia pulled out her radio and called HQ.

"This is First Lieutenant Cornelia li Britannia. We have a situation down at the Lower Quarter marketplace." Cornelia paused to wonder how she would address the situation. Something told her that mentioning the gigantic creature would be ill advised. She had the distinct feeling this had something to do with her odd ability to see ghosts. "There is a panic due to an unknown assailant, of which I myself am heading to investigate. Please send backup to secure the area and calm the civilians. Other than that, my horse bolted from me. I request if there are any available soldiers not doing anything of dire importance to keep a look out for her. Over and out!"

Cornelia picked herself up and flexed her arm a few times to make sure her elbow was fine. It wasn't broken, just a little banged. Cornelia blessed her good fortune on her military training, loaded her gun to full ammunition and then took off in the direction of where she had watched the monster run towards. She ran down the street and followed the creature as it charged down the street before heading away from the civilized area hot in pursuit of whatever it was chasing. Cornelia, even with her military trained stamina and high running speed could barely keep up the pursuit.  
>She soon found herself in the middle of one of the many nature reserves that separated the different communities within Pendragon. It gave the opportunities for civilians to camp and for soldiers to train. Cornelia however was now here to chase down some form of bizarre creature.<p>

Upon entering the reserve she clicked her gun so she could fire it at a moment's notice and looked around, having lost sight of her attacker long ago. "Come on out you ugly bastard..." Cornelia murmured, one hand over the hammer and the other firmly gripping the handle and trigger. She heard a movement and opened fire at another white-headed creature that charged at her. This one however was much smaller, being about half Cornelia's size. It reminded her of the weird, midget creatures with the pussy skin and large ears in the computer game many of the male academy students were fond of playing. She recalled them calling these creatures "goblins".

Cornelia opened fire on the creature, grazing it a few times. The weird creature carried a small spear with it and moved incredibly quickly. Cornelia however was a trained soldier, and while a normal human would've been overwhelmed, even Nonette would've been able to keep up with the small creature. As it neared Cornelia with its spear and attacked, Cornelia grabbed the shaft of the weapon and broke it with her hand, like it was made of wood. She then aimed at the creature's head and shot it in the face. Being hit like that, the creature disintegrated.

_Well that was easy enough... I wonder what happened to the bigger monster though?_ Cornelia thought to herself, putting her gun away.

As if on cue, a tree suddenly fell towards Cornelia's path. She reacted quickly enough to dodge, as the big monster from before appeared, now bleeding from several lacerative wounds on its abdomen and chest. It also had, as Cornelia just now noticed, a hole in its chest the size of a watermelon. It roared as blood leaked from its wounds, charged at Cornelia and then swiped at her. Cornelia was surprised how much faster it was compared to the weakling she had dispatched earlier. She barely had time to duck and roll backwards, before pulling her gun back out and opening fire. Her shots however barely did anything, and some even bounced off the creature's skin.

_Dammit, what the hell IS that thing!_ Cornelia lamented, as she made zero progress. _Why can't I harm it?_

With a fearsome roar the beast pulled its arm back and then fiercely punched Cornelia in her torso, sending her flying into a tree. Cornelia's gun went flying out of her hands from the impact. She scrambled for it only for the big ape creature to grab a clump of dirt and chuck it at her sending Cornelia spiraling along the ground as she got slammed in the side.

Cornelia was incredibly battered and did not have much strength to stand on as she got to her feet, breathing heavily with her legs shaking. She was hunched over too. Cornelia prepared for the worst as the creature began to charge forward to ram her, but there was another shout similar in pitch to the one she had heard earlier.

"Hado 32: Okasen!" In the next instant a girl with light, blonde hair going down a little past her shoulders, with a height even shorter than Cornelia, garbed in all black, and wearing a red hair band appeared in front of the second princess as she blasted the creature in the chest with a flash of yellow energy. There was a blade with a pink handle sheathed behind the girl's back in a pink scabbard. It was too big to be a wakizashi, but too small to be a full length katana. There was a tiny chain attached to the pommel with a green gem attached to the end of the chain.

_Who is this?_ Cornelia wondered only for her head to throb and she clutched it in pain, feeling like she saw someone in this uniform before, but with red hair tied in a spiked ponytail along with an eyepatch and a prosthetic hand.

"We are your opponent. Leave the other out of this!" the young blonde declared throwing her right arm out at her side.

_We? Is there more than one of them?_

The hollow roared at the blonde girl, who remained as unfettered as Cornelia. "We are not intimidated by your attempts to terrify us." The girl gripped her weapon with her right hand.

_A sword? I was using a gun and it was having no effect. Does she think a sword is going to be any more effective?_ Cornelia thought to herself, only to remember the slash wounds on the creature's body. _Wait... did she do that? She's even younger than me._

The girl grabbed her sword from behind her back and whipped it out. Cornelia had never seen finer craftsmanship than that of this blade, but only saw the blade for a moment before the girl disappeared in an instant. Cornelia had only to see the girl crouch momentarily before she was all the way over by the big creature attacking its leg with her sword and inflicting a serious injury, bringing the big brute to its knee. The creature pounded the ground in an attempt to smash the small blonde into the earth, but she backed away very agilely and turned her body as she crossed her non sword arm over her shoulder. "Be bound here for eternity, hunger stilled, rage smothered, desire dampened, pride crushed. In the name of mother earth so let it be. Hado 25: Shizen no Fukushu!" **(Nature's Revenge) **Spinning 360 degrees, the young girl slammed her free hand into the earth. Instantly, a gigantic thorny spike that appeared to be made out of gnarled roots, and twigs, shot up out of the ground at an angle in front of the creature, towards the primate creature and smashed through the creature's abdomen. With a quick sprint the girl ran towards the spiky thorn still lodged in her opponent and then pushed off the inclined spike, before launching herself into the air and cutting the creature down the center of its face and the creature disintegrated. The girl then dropped to the ground and sheathed her sword.

Cornelia's head throbbed again and she crouched onto one knee. A memory played back in her mind. She remembered an experience from when she was ten. It was a memory that, unbeknownst to her, was supposed to have been overwritten. It played in flashes, unclear. A creature similar to the one she had just fought against had broken into her home and attacked her, Lelouch and Euphie when the latter two were infants. She remembered the woman in black, with red hair an eyepatch and a fake hand, but the memory was scattered. She couldn't see it in one fluid recollection.

The blonde girl approached Cornelia looking at her. She had emerald green eyes like the gem on the pommel of her sword. "Can you see us?" the girl asked, waving her hand in front of Cornelia's face.

_What does she mean "us"? She's only one person here besides me..._ Cornelia was jarred when the blonde suddenly grabbed her arm. She jerked her hand free.

The blonde was now looking at her hand. "Yes, you do appear to have sufficient spiritual power."

_Spiritual Power? What does she mean by that?_ Cornelia asked only for her vision to wane momentarily. _Why is my head so light?_ She staggered. _Is it because I'm exhausted?_ Her vision waned again. This time it was for a few seconds. _Is it because of that memory?_ She clutched her head and squinted. _Ugh! It hurts! I'm going to pass out._ Cornelia collapsed upon the ground.

"Uh! Hey! Are you okay? Miss! Miss!" the girl shook her.

* * *

><p>When Cornelia finally came too she was lying on her back in the hospital wing of the nearest military base.<p>

"Captain! She's waking up!"

Cornelia felt groggy as she opened her eyes and looked around to see a few of her soldiers and a nurse standing around her bedside. Just as she opened her eyes, she also noticed Nonette, who just came into the room.

"Nellie!" she rushed to her bedside. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay? Speak to me, Nellie!"

"No need to shout, I can hear you just fine," Cornelia smiled, "There's no reason to be worried, Nonette."

Nonette put a hand on her chest and breathed a sigh of relief. She turned to the other soldiers. "You are dismissed. Leave us."

"Yes, captain!" One soldier said as the rest saluted and they all exited.

"You gave us quite a scare Nellie. Are you sure you're okay?" Nonette asked.

"Yes, I think I just collapsed from exhaustion."

Nonette nodded. "Yes, that's what we think too. All your readings seem normal, but the major wants you to lie back and get some rest for a few more hours to make sure."

"How long have I been out for?"

"Five weeks." Nonette said casually.

Cornelia was about to panic and then saw the giddy look on Nonette's face and then lay back with a dull glance. "Oh, you're full of shit."

Nonette laughed and wiped a tear from her eye. "Sorry, sorry. Couldn't resist the temptation there." Nonette took a deep breath. "Really though, you've only been out for an hour, since we found you about an hour and a half ago, which was about twenty five minutes after you made that call to HQ."

Now it was Cornelia's turn to be relieved. "That's good." She was surprised when Nonette suddenly hugged her around the shoulders, nuzzling her head next to Cornelia's.

"I'm glad we didn't lose you, Nellie," Nonette said in a soft, tender voice.

Cornelia put her arms around her best friend. "It's okay, I'm okay Nonette. I'm fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere in Pendragon<strong>

The blonde soul reaper that had met with Cornelia earlier that day had sent in her report on the incident about a half an hour ago. She was currently sitting on the roof of a flower shop until another hollow showed up or a plus wandered into her field of vision. Before either could happen though, her soul pager went off. It was an incoming call from a number not saved on the soul reaper's contact list, but she answered it anyway.

"We answer," she said.

"Is this Kasumioji Rurichiyo," A young, but deep voice answered.

"This is we," the girl answered. "Who are we speaking to?"

"This is captain of squad ten, Lamperouge Lelouch!"

The girl gasped and sprung to her feet immediately. "C-captain Lamperouge sir. W-we are sorry. We did not recognize your voice over the phone." Rurichiyo had not forgotten what Lelouch had done for her family years ago. Thanks to him, and Zero—it was not public knowledge that Lelouch and Zero were one and the same—Rurichiyo's father still lived and threats to her family had been neutralized. Lelouch was not Rurichiyo's captain however - that was Byakuya's role.

"It's alright. It has been a while after all."

"How may we be of service, Lamperouge-taicho?" Rurichiyo asked.

"Your captain forwarded your report to me about the battle today. He said that you had run-in with a civilian that other people who came to recover her unconscious body called 'Lieutenant li Britannia'?"

"That is correct." There was a pause on the other line. "Taicho?"

"Rurichiyo, are you absolutely certain this woman has spiritual power?"

"We are certain." There was another pause.

"Very well, listen to me very carefully. I want you to observe this woman from a distance until we send a member of the second division to take care of that job in your place. Please try and avoid direct contact with this woman unless absolutely necessary. If you cannot, do not be afraid of her. She is not a threat to you or to the Soul Society. If it is unavoidable you can explain to her what she had gotten herself into the same way the sanbantai fukutaicho Shiba Rukia explained our society to Kurosaki Ichigo. Do not do this though unless there is no way to avoid it or her life would be endangered otherwise. And whatever you do though, do not mention me to her by name at all costs! There is more going on here than you can even begin to understand. Do I make myself clear"

"Crystal sir! We will not let you down!" Rurichiyo exclaimed.

"Thank you Rurichiyo. I'm counting on you."

"You can count on us, Lamperouge-taicho. The debt we owe you has yet to be repaid."

"As I have said, you owe me nothing, but thank you for your reassurance." Lelouch then hung up on Rurichiyo.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

**10th Division, Lelouch's office**

Lelouch put his phone down on the receiver and massaged his temples. _What a pain._ He had not expected this development, not at all. However, reality wasn't unraveling even by a single particle, which meant that this was something he simply failed to recognize when he was alive. But how could he have missed something so glaring? True, he himself did not have spiritual power while alive, but why did Cornelia? Where did it come from? Was it genetic? And if it was, who else had the gift to see spirits? _I need to get to the bottom of this._ Lelouch picked up the phone again, this time dialing Unohana's number.

"Hello, Lamperouge-taicho. Is there any reason as to why you didn't contact me with a hell butterfly?"

"This cannot wait for a hell butterfly to simply meet with you, soutaicho. I need a formal request straightaway." Lelouch spoke hurriedly.

"I will do my best to accommodate, if the request is within reason."

"I would like any and all reports forwarded to my desk in which there were hollow attacks on Pendragon and/or civilian interaction on the parts of the representatives within the last fourteen years," Lelouch requested. "I will send a request form narrowing down the search even further with specific coordinates and information ASAP."

"While your request is pending, shall I send Vera over to your office later?"

"Why?" Lelouch asked.

"Vera-chan was in Pendragon as a representative four years ago. I know this because I read all of the profiles of every candidate to be my fukutaicho at length," Unohana told Lelouch.

"Yes, please send her over, I would appreciate that," Lelouch said and hung up. He leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath as he thought about the small changes that had come to the Soul Society, especially in regards to nobility.

Ever since Aizen had taken over, only to be thwarted later, nobility had suffered the most. Most houses and their members had been destroyed in the invasion. Many servants and nobleman stood stolidly like a gigantic army of ants to cover the escape of Kuchiki Byakuya and Kasumioji Rurichiyo and her father, Jugan. Other noble families simply locked themselves in to protect themselves and many were executed if they did not join Aizen's side of things and most that remained standing did so out of fear and survival of the clan. Most of the others though, like the Omaeda's, had been killed in the battle against Ulquiorra.

As Senna had mentioned to Ichigo, there were only ten noble families, left. Lelouch could recall them all by memory: Kuchiki, Shiba, Fiamatta, Atrumier, Dragmire, Kasumioji, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Aloman and Britannia. Lelouch was disheartened that his namesake had withstood the attack, but he really hadn't expected any less. After all, though Zero Requiem had succeeded, his original plan had failed: Britannia still reigned supreme. At least Nunnally would be on the throne, that much he could be certain. After all, he was 99th Emperor and she was his next of kin. By law, undesired or not, she would be put on the throne.

Nunnally would be a good ruler, Lelouch knew that. It was just a simple matter of her lasting long enough to show it. He wasn't worried though, Schneizel supported her politically and Suzaku, guised as Zero, was her direct bodyguard. If Lelouch knew Nunnally well enough he knew she'd have Cornelia reinstated as General-in-Chief of Britannia's army. And Cornelia would never let anything harm Nunnally. He knew the only reason she was contemptuous towards him towards the end was because Euphie's blood was on his hands. Lelouch was not oblivious to the fact though that Cornelia showed favor to his family. He was faithful that Nunnally would bring Britannia's image back to the Elizabethan era, which was Britannia at its prime.

However, with this new mess brought to his attention he now knew that keeping the time stream from unraveling might prove even harder. True, Pendragon was not an area normally dense with reishi, but it was an imperial city and therefore could not be left unattended by Gotei law. If Cornelia had spiritual power Lelouch had to make certain he and she would not cross paths until after Zero Requiem. Cornelia could not turn out like Ichigo. That possibility simply could not come to light, ever. Lelouch trusted Rurichiyo to do as he had asked though. After all, her decision to take up the sword and become a Soul Reaper was not one she made lightly.

When Aizen invaded, Rurichiyo's bodyguards Ryusei Kenzaki and Rusaburo Enkogawa had joined the fray to cover Rurichiyo's escape. The Seireitei Communication had a short blurb in it that Ruichiyo had a private funeral to honor them. They were the only two to accept such an honor from her personally out of all the servants, nobles and distant family.

Lelouch remembered when Rurichiyo stormed into a captain's meeting, teary eyed, and completely unannounced. Her new bodyguards had been inept at keeping her ladyship secure and Rurichiyo had snuck off on her own and slipped by the guards and burst into the captain's hall, demanding to be made a Soul Reaper. She wanted to honor her fallen bodyguards.

She was completely disruptive and the soldiers outside the door that had failed to nab her when she sprinted up the steps were dragging her out, kicking and screaming when Unohana stopped them. Had Yamamoto still been soutaichou, he would've let Rurichiyo be dragged out, but Unohana had decided that she was going to run the Gotei her way. She asked the guards to be gentler with Rurichiyo and hold her outside her office and have the girl wait for her there. Unohana knew that if she gave a direct order that it was never questioned. Yamamoto was rarely spoken out against because people were afraid of having their backs broken or questioning the old man who could literally set the Seireitei on fire. However, with Unohana it was a case of "Listen or suffer excruciating pain and torment."

After the meeting, Unohana had a long talk with Rurichiyo. She started by giving her a stern lecture about bursting into a high profile meeting unannounced and unwelcomed. She let Rurichiyo have it about her behavior. However, she then gave Rurichiyo credit for being able to slip past the entire Seireitei and even make it to the captain's meeting on her own two feet. In short, she pulled the strings and, as with Senna since all special training for nobles went through the soutaicho, had Rurichiyo signed up with a few personal trainers.

Rurichiyo was disciplined heavily and there were many nights and days that she was so exhausted that she wanted to quit—sometimes she was even denied meals as per discipline. She even threw a tantrum whenever she was not treated with the respect she believed she deserved. However, whenever she wanted to quit she would remember how Ryusei "Kenryu" Kenzaki and Rusaburo "Enryu" Enkogawa—the nicknames were what Rurichiyo called them when she was much younger—gave their lives to protect her and she would never see them again and how she wanted to honor them.

She became complacent and she became disciplined. By the end of the winter Rurichiyo had long since lost her demanding personality and she was affirmed by her trainers to be a competent warrior. In only a few short months, Rurichiyo was stronger than even some graduates. After all, Ryusei and Rusaburo had taught her a lot on their own so it was a simple matter of what small things she remembered and putting them into practice.

The other advantage, besides her nobility, an advantage she shared with Senna, was that Rurichiyo had a drive to keep her going. She wanted to change. Most people who became Soul Reapers had nowhere else to go or were forced to become ones. Rurichiyo was different. She wanted to learn anything she could. True, Rurichiyo still had a long way to go, she only knew basic kido, kendo and hakuda, but her execution was flawless in what she had been taught.

Much like with Lelouch's love life, Rurichiyo and Senna had spawned the newest bet between Renji, Rukia and Kaien. The bet was: who would be the first to obtain Shikai? Renji was confident Rurichiyo would succeed, mostly cause she was a seated officer in his squad: 19th seat. Kaien was more confident that Senna would succeed first because she had been a Soul Reaper longer and had already climbed to 18th seat in Division 10. Rukia on the other hand decided that by the time any of them knew about it that both girls would know the names of their Zanpakuto. The bet was the same: 500 kan a piece.

Lelouch was snapped from his thoughts by a knock to his door, which was open. He turned and smiled. Speak of the devil. "What can I do for you Senna?"

"Ukitake-fukutaicho is here. She won't say anything, but she, uhm…"

"Ah yes, I was expecting her. Send her to me," Lelouch requested.

Senna left, and a few minutes later Vera entered Lelouch's office.

"Please close the door." Vera did as Lelouch requested. "Have a seat," Lelouch gestured to the chair in front of his desk. Vera sat down and Lelouch leaned forward with his hands clasped together. "I understand you were once at an outpost in Pendragon, the imperial city of Britannia."

"Did I do something bad?" Vera asked, confused.

"No, no, nothing of the sort. I'm conducting an investigation, and you're just the first person I've spoken to," Lelouch told Vera. "I need to know if there were any hollow attacks or you had any civilian interaction, perhaps both."

"One," Vera answered, "Both. Same time."

"Tell me what happened."

As one of the only people she would speak complete sentences too, Vera told Lelouch the story. "I-I… there was this flying hollow that attacked this mansion. Nothing too strong, but the civilians inside were threatened. Three of them. Two females, one male."

"What did they look like?"

"Two of the civilians were babies, the other one she was a young girl."

"Describe her," Lelouch stated.

"Um, dark purple hair, not as dark as Shiba-fukutaicho's. It was more vibrant. She…she looked physically older than Kusajishi-fukutaicho. She had blue eyes and she...she could see me, but I used the memory replacement device."

"I see," Lelouch stated. "Do you remember the coordinates?"

"N-no sir… I-I'm sorry."

Lelouch took a deep breath. "I take it that means you didn't get the girl's name."

"No sir. I am sorry. I…did not speak to her."

"If I showed you a picture of this girl, would you be able to identify her?" Lelouch asked.

"I… believe so," Vera responded.

"All right, you're dismissed for now then. Thank you."

"I… okay," Vera stood up and was about to turn to leave, but before she did she asked. "U-um, Lelouch-taicho, b-before I go, is it okay to ask and to know what you are investigating?"

"I'm investigating something related to my past."

"Your… past?" Vera was understandably confused.

"If you really wish to know, the next time you talk to your brother, tell him…" Lelouch trailed off.

"Yes, tell him…what?"

"Tell him, 'an empress is murdered in her home' and tell him to finish the rest."

"He will understand the context?"

"If he does not, tell him I told you to say that and he definitely should. If he still doesn't ask him of the story of my rebellion."

"Lelouch-taicho's…rebellion?"

"He will understand."

"Okay." Vera then left Lelouch's office.

Lelouch picked up the phone again and dialed for Unohana. "Soutaicho."

"Hai."

"Belay my request from earlier. I think I might have what I need."

"Hai, Wakatimashta."

Lelouch hung up and the dialed another number. "Rurichiyo."

"Hai, Lamperouge-taicho."

"I need you to get physically close to the woman you saw today just once and take a photo of her. I need you to take it and send it to Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho as a file with the name 'Lelouch will know what to do with this'."

"Understood. We shall do as asked."

"Good, thank you. Oh, and Rurichiyo?"

"Hai?"

"I think Kenzaki and Enkogawa would be proud of you if they could see you now."

There was a long pause.

"Thank you, Lamperouge-taicho." Lelouch then heard Rurichiyo hang up on him.

Lelouch put the phone back on the receiver and sighed. _So much for the rest of this decade being dull and boring._

_**You really think it's her?**_

_Has fate ever been that kind?_

_**Point taken. Still, what does this mean?**_

_I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out. If Vera and Rurichiyo's stories match up, and I'm ninety-seven percent certain that they will, it means that my past is a lot more complicated than I originally thought and my sister's origins were not as I originally remember. _

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Me: And that'll just about do it. *to Calamitas* So what do you think? CW: What I think? I think we're in for another time skip, that's what I think. Me: *facepalm* Why does everyone say that? Pinkie: Cause it's true. We're back to jumping around time instead of following a day in and day out. Me: When did you get here and where have you been? Pinkie: Practice a'course for Season Three and with Greatkingrat for beta rehearsal for your crossover. Me: And you left no one in your place because… Pinkie: Well I can't just go in-universe and tell Eien Tamashi to pitch in and I couldn't find Poolie. Me: Um…right. CW: So are we done with these Author's Notes now, or not? Me: Just about. Expect the next chapter in your inbox in 1 to 4 business days. CW: Uh…if you say so. Me: So then from all of us to all of you. Pinkie: See you next chapter!)**


	140. Cornelia's Discovery

**(A/N: Hey folks we're just gonna move right along here and get into the next chapter, m'kay?)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

**12****th**** Division**

As per Lelouch's request, Rurichiyo did manage to get a shot of Cornelia with her Soul Pager without being seen. With her success, Lelouch dragged Vera into Nemu's office and asked if she recognized Cornelia. Vera, shy in the presence of anyone that was not the 10th Division captain, merely nodded in confirmation that she did, in fact, recognize Cornelia.

"I see. Thank you Vera, you are dismissed."

Vera nodded again and left, leaving Lelouch and Nemu alone in the fukutaicho's office.

"What does this mean?" Nemu asked Lelouch.

"It means that things are not as simple as I once envisioned. Nemu, I'm going to need your help with something over the next decade and a half."

"I live to serve, Lelouch-sama."

* * *

><p><strong>May 2005 atb<strong>

At promptly 9am, Cornelia's alarm clock went off. She promptly tapped it, rose from her queen sized bed, grabbed her bed robe and made for the bathroom. She hung her robe on the back of the door and discarded her nightgown as well into the laundry basket. She stepped into the shower and turned on the faucet, letting the water cover her body as she scrubbed herself clean. When she was finished she stopped in the mirror to apply makeup and style her hair. Cornelia took pride in her appearance. She felt that just because she was a soldier didn't mean she had to look butch like several recruits she could name. Besides, both Marianne and Nonette did so. As she applied her lipstick she vaguely recalled the time when she needed neither makeup nor a bra and as she looked in the mirror she saw how much she was starting to grow in. She could hardly believe only years ago her chest was as flat as a board. Now she was certain she could become bigger than Nonette. Grabbing her towel and wrapping it around herself, Cornelia walked back to her room to get dressed. She slipped on her panties and c-cup bra before opening her wardrobe and taking down her uniform off the hanger and putting it on and making sure it was aligned properly. She exited her room and patted herself down to make sure she had everything.

Wallet? Check. Cell phone? Check. Wristwatch? Check. Radio Communicator and ear piece? Check. She was good to go. Cornelia headed downstairs for breakfast where Euphie was munching on a buttered biscuit while watching morning cartoons. Cornelia poured herself a glass of milk and saw that the rest of her breakfast was already prepared for her by the servants. If there was one luxury Cornelia felt she benefited from it was having hired servants. Cornelia never took her lavish lifestyle for granted of course. As a soldier Cornelia sympathized with the common folk, as did her mother. The li Britannia house had always been a "people first" household as it were. Or so Dolores claimed. While it was true she paid her servants well for their work and had thrown more parties than Cornelia had run drills, or so Cornelia felt was the case, she always seemed so fussy as if she was entitled to her status and the luxury she lived in because she was "such a people person".

Cornelia had a different outlook on life, always had. Mostly it was due to the fact of how she idolized Marianne, who had been more of a mother to Cornelia than Dolores had ever been. Marianne had taken care of Cornelia as a bodyguard and babysitter since as long as Cornelia could remember. When Marianne spoke, Cornelia listened. Nonette too didn't have the same cushy upbringing many in Cornelia's position took for granted. Therefore Cornelia took it upon herself to be a symbol not just to nobility, but to all people of the nation. She wanted to be recognized as a woman that her nation could point to and say "She is a hero."

"Doing anything interesting today?" Euphie asked Cornelia, now aware of her presence.

"Not that I'm aware," Cornelia responded. Besides the incident with the terrorists in the EU ambassady little over a year ago, Cornelia hadn't seen much official action. She didn't resent combat, but any day Cornelia could watch go by peacefully was a day she knew she could come home and see her sister's smiling face and, most of all, that was all Cornelia wanted out of life.

She had long since discarded her silly childish ambition of saying she was going to be the next General-in-Chief. She was just a soldier of Britannia, and all she wanted to do was serve her country, make her idol proud of her and see Euphie's smiling face in the evenings she was in Pendragon, that was really all she wanted. She didn't even care about the arms race for the throne. If anything Cornelia would sooner put up propaganda for Schneizel to take their father's throne. As long as her sister Guinevere didn't become the next Empress, Cornelia felt she'd be fine with a change in leadership.

To say Cornelia hated her older sister would be like saying that Lelouch was better than Clovis at chess. Lelouch wasn't better, he was ungodly compared to Clovis. Cornelia once drew a comic of her older sister in a devil costume with a forked tongue, red eyes and fangs with herself descending from heaven and shooting Guinevere. She did this during her first year at the academy.

Everything that Cornelia was, Guinevere was not. She was bossy, rude, snobbish and took her lifestyle for granted. She looked down on the common folk and walked with a swagger in her step that common people would expect from nobility. At several parties Cornelia would find her right hand unconsciously groping the empty air by her right hip side where a gun normally was outside formal parties. To make it worse, Guineve was probably the most popular member of the Britannian household, a fact that Cornelia couldn't stand. She often saw Guinevere in the company of several men who carried her around as she sat in a chair. It was like she was above the streets.

Cornelia had several fantasies about her sister's karma catching up to her, like getting an STD or pregnant, suddenly told by their father that she and Cornelia had to trade lifestyles for a day and then Cornelia would sit back eating grapes while Guinevere got shot and killed by enemy troops. And of course, Cornelia's favorite, her sister's house suddenly collapsing and Guinevere becoming a servant of the li Britannia household and essentially Cornelia's bitch. Cornelia scared herself sometimes how devious and slightly erotic that fantasy could get in some daydreams.

Finishing her breakfast Cornelia pecked Euphie on the cheek goodbye before heading back upstairs to the bathroom to brush her teeth and rinsed her mouth before heading out the front door and grabbing her white gloves in front of the stables. She walked over to Luna and rubbed the mare's left front leg before pulling herself up onto the horse and snapping the reins. "Yah!"

Luna reared back and whinnied before galloping out of the stables towards the military base. Cornelia preferred travel by horseback rather than getting into a limo and being escorted. With Nonette's recent promotion to Lieutenant Colonel she no longer worked in the house all the time and therefore couldn't act as Cornelia's personal escort to HQ. Cornelia also preferred to be self-sufficient whenever she could. That's not to say she didn't appreciate the work the servants did or that she rather would be a one woman army than have troops to order around, but Cornelia simply liked having that feeling of being the one in charge and in control of any given situation. Unless it was an order from a commanding officer she would fight if that control was somehow robbed from her.

Cornelia arrived at the station at 11:15 and tied Luna up outside. She found one of her men and requested her horse's needs be attended to. Grunt work like the incident the summer she became First Lieutenant to be sure, but Cornelia's men were loyal to her to a fault. They understood that their captain's young age meant some unorthodox occurrences and they were okay with that, especially since Cornelia promised that once she could drive she'd use a family car rather than Luna to get here anyway so it was only for a few more years. Cornelia also knew that Luna was getting old. She regretted when that fateful day would come when she'd have to lead Luna out into the woods with one hand and carrying a shotgun with the other, or calling the glue factory.

Cornelia was attached to her horse; they'd been through a lot together. The black mare had been Cornelia's steed for over two years now and Cornelia knew she'd be with Luna for another two years, maybe more. Just because she got her license didn't mean she'd neglect her faithful companion. Cornelia simply felt that there was no greater feeling than the wind blowing through her hair, not to mention that Luna could take shortcuts off-road and she challenged anyone to find a vehicle that could scale up the side of a mountain by jumping from cliff to cliff. Besides just transport to base, Luna satisfied this uncanny need Cornelia had to go adventuring in the woods and trekking to the highest point she could find and watch the scenery.

Cornelia went inside the base as the guards outside saluted to her and she checked in with the front desk and headed down the stairs to the shooting gallery and locker room. Cornelia kept all of her firearms in her locker except for a 9mm she left underneath her bed with the ammo in a strongbox on the night table. Cornelia felt it was always best to be prepared. Sure, any mansion of the royal family had more security than a national bank vault, but Cornelia had the mentality of leaving nothing to chance.

She unlocked her locker, grabbed her equipment and headed out to the gallery practice her aim and to test her ability to handle kickback. Ever since her growth spurt last November, Cornelia had started training herself with a .45 caliber. Other than having a much easier time loading and reloading the ammo clips she wasn't noticing much difference except for the kickback in her arm.

After unloading the current ammo clip she had, she set the pistol she was holding down on the table next to her and picked up the shotgun she had borrowed from the armory. She hooked the end of the gun into her shoulder and took aim. She fired and the shot went completely off her mark. She had to get better at this. She might've been young, but she needed to be able to use something other than a handgun if she wanted to be a true soldier and killing her arms by training them to handle the kickback of larger weapons was her only option.

She fired two more rounds from the heavy weapon, both shots going completely in the wrong direction, only for the Red Alert alarm to go off. "I didn't cause that!" Cornelia voiced loudly and then grabbed her weapons and ran to grab her earpiece from her locker. "This is Lieutenant li Britannia. Give me the four-one-one."

"Lieutenant, this is Colonel Hanks. We have a group of terrorists tearing their way up north towards Pendragon, they're about a few kilometers out of the city. We have a perimeter formed up to stop them, but I don't know how well it's going to go. The air force has a hold on them right now."

"Understood! I'm on my way!" Cornelia declared. She ran as fast as she could and noticed an RV with a gun mounted onto it pulling away. Cornelia stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled. The soldiers heard her call and slowed down a little bit to let Cornelia catch up and jump in.

At the perimeter Cornelia watched from afar as she could see the gunship high in the air shooting at a target below.

"Do these idiots really think they're going to make it into Pendragon like that?" one of the soldiers scoffed.

"I know right, buncha morons," one of the others said, taking a light.

Cornelia however was on edge. _Something's not right about this._ She watched the gunship's pattern and noticed as she watched it that it was flying around in circles for twenty minutes. _It's like they're not even trying to make their way towards us._ Cornelia gasped, thinking something dreadful. "Colonel, please tell me we have a few soldiers inside the capital?"

"What are you panicking for?"

"I have a horrific feeling we there's—"

Cornelia was cut off by a far off explosion.

"Colonel!"

"I'm hearing you lieutenant, and I heard that explosion. Take a team and find out what's going on!"

"Affirmative!" Cornelia said. "I need two more vehicles with me. We're investigating that explosion!"

With a team of fifteen men, Cornelia led a group towards the source of the explosion. As she had feared, the terrorists drawing the air force's attention was a decoy while the terrorists' main force ran amok through the slummier part of town had come in inconspicuously, dressed in normal clothing, looking like migrant workers, but shooting up the place.

Cornelia immediately began shouting out orders, breaking her unit into 3 groups according to the car they had come in. Group A's job was crowd control. Group B had the job of looking for survivors in hard to reach places and shooting any terrorist that got in the way. Group C, the group that Cornelia had come with, had the job of murdering the terrorists currently laying waste to the neighborhood.

Yanking the slide to ready her gun Cornelia ran forward into the fray and began tagging terrorists on sight. Telling friend from foe was a fairly simple process: Anyone armed that was not in uniform was an obvious target. However, armed with only one weapon, her pistol, and limited ammo, Cornelia found herself without ammunition after killing only three enemies and by her estimation there had to be at least five times that many.

She radioed to her team to check the death count. She didn't let it slip that she was out of ammo to keep morale up, but she only counted eleven deaths including the men she killed and there had to be well over fifteen terrorists by her estimation based on the number of blown up buildings and the type of manpower that it would take to pull something like this off without being spotted by the Britannian police at some point.

The three men she had been fighting were using heavier weaponry than Cornelia's fragile frame could handle, so that now she was stuck without ammunition and without a melee weapon, or grenades, she was down to just her fists. _Brilliant Cornelia, kill a bunch of terrorists by punching them out_, the second princess chastised herself.

As Cornelia weighed her options from behind what she thought was safe cover, a car's headlights turned on from across the other side of the parking garage she currently had her back to the support beam of. From the car, a bunch of shots rang out, indicating Cornelia was being shot at from terrorists inside the car. Running around behind the support beam, Cornelia heard the car rev up and charge towards her. She leapt out of the way and rolled, as she dove forward to increase distance. Cornelia figured the support beam had to be made of plaster since it shattered from the charging metal beast's momentum and the whole parking garage tilted forward. The car came barreling towards her like a runaway ice cream truck all the while the man hanging out the passenger side door was taking shots at her and missing, but coming deadly close. He grazed her shoulder at one point, but didn't hit any skin.

"Shit!" Cornelia cursed. Knowing she only had one option she ran towards the terrorist firing on her and leapt up and onto the car. She impacted on the roof and running behind it forcing the driver to make a sharp turn if he wanted to follow her, which he did. _I need a weapon, dammit!_

If Cornelia had no other option she would've let the car chased her around and played this game of cat and mouse until she managed to grab the gun of her would be assailant, or maybe break into the backseat and pistol whip the passenger and driver and get out of the vehicle before it crashed. However, fate was going to be kind enough to give Cornelia another option. As she grabbed her pistol, prepared to throw it at the oncoming car and hopefully knock the weapon out of the passenger's hand as it sailed into him, the weapon's grip and empty magazine suddenly began to glow with a fierce violet light.

"Wha—" Cornelia had no time to contemplate what happened as the car came towards her like a trucker breaking the speed limit.

Feeling as if everything was in slow motion again, her eyes straining themselves and giving Cornelia a superior perception of reality, the Britannia woman rolled out of the way and ran towards the tilted garage and the wreckage of cars laying down in front of it and began examining her gun. She unhooked the empty magazine and looked at the bullets inside it – or rather, expected to look at bullets. The entire magazine was as heavy as a full one, but instead of bullets, it was completely filled with a solid purple mass of which Cornelia had no idea what it was, or if the gun could fire it.

The car stood still as Cornelia stood atop the pile of cars. A trained soldier would've tried to shoot the gas tanks and take Cornelia with the wrecked vehicles, but the terrorists obviously never had any military traing, and thus began to try and tag Cornelia, all while missing terribly, afraid to get closer to the gas leaking vehicles. It was something Cornelia was betting on when she headed in this direction.

_I guess there's only one way to find out if this will work or not._ She lifted her arm up, back and then bent it forward, taking aim at the hood of the car below her. She clicked the hammer and pulled the trigger. Instantly a small sphere of glowing purple energy went speeding towards the car, which to the driver and passenger only appeared as some small glowing object.

Cornelia felt her body twitch a bit, not understanding that she had just used her own inner strength to create that projectile. She didn't know it, but Cornelia's own latent spiritual power had unlocked the ability to create bottomless magazines—assuming she had the stamina to keep firing, of course. As a soldier though, she had plenty to spare.

The blast went rocketing towards the roof of the car, where it caused an explosion the size of one of the tires. The car went up in flames and the passenger and driver dove out of the burning vehicle and landed on ground, rolling around in the dirt to put out the fire on their clothes.

Cornelia leapt from her perch and landed clean on her feet. She saw the two terrorists get up and make their way towards her. With a casual, stoic glance she aimed at one and fired. She hit him in the shoulder and tore his arm right off at the socket from the force of the blast. It was like she was firing those special Sakuradite enhanced bullets that Marianne had tested a few years ago.

A bullet suddenly lodged in her bullet-proof vest reminded Cornelia of her other assailant and she tagged him in the head with her gun, blowing his head up to giblets of blood and flesh. The rest of the body collapsed on the ground, bleeding out. Her other attacker had bled out by this point and Cornelia, now clear of all hostiles felt the adrenaline rush leave her.

"…li Britan…ome…in…!"

The static from Cornelia's communicator radio alerted her to it on her person and she grabbed hold of it. "Lieutenant li Britannia speaking."

"Lieutenant, we've managed to get a combined death total of eighteen now. Have you killed any more of them yourself?"

"Two terrorists down on my end, soldier. Do we have estimation as to a total?"

"Ma'am we recovered intelligence that would have us believe that those last two are the last of the bunch. Do you require assistance or should I inform the colonel myself?"

"No, I'm unharmed. I can handle it. No medical treatment needs to be sent this way."

"Understood, Lieutenant. Franklin over and out."

Cornelia decided she'd leave the area in a bit. She looked around the war torn area and clicked her empty gun. Nothing happened. _What was that just now?_ Cornelia wondered, glancing down at her weapon. _That's the second time now I've felt…powerful. Just how exactly…did I do that?_

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

**12th Division**

Lelouch watched the scene unfold before him through a small robotic fly the department of the development used for reconnaissance either alongside, instead of, or independent of the Onmitsukido. Lelouch was standing idly watching the aftermath of Cornelia's battle with Nemu watching with him.

"She is certainly a strong warrior."

"Yes..." Lelouch said and walked over to one of the monitors that were gathering data on Cornelia's biological and spiritual structure through special camera lenses and programs. The data didn't lie. She had definitely used some form of spiritually powered technique to fire an empty gun and do that much damage.

"You said this woman's name was li Britannia Cornelia, yes?"

"Hai," Lelouch answered as he went back to staring at the visual monitor.

"Why is she of such interest to you?" Nemu asked.

"If you keep up observing, you will find out. Thank you for helping me with this by the way. I appreciate it, despite what I've done to you."

"I owe you for more than you realize," Nemu said looking up from her seat, towards him. "No matter what, I am here to help you, Lelouch-sama."

"You are too kind," Lelouch said with a pleased smile, eyes momentarily closed.

"If I am it is because you helped make me this way," Nemu responded. Lelouch grinned like an idiot in response knowing just how true that was.

Clearing his throat and returning to his business-like scowl, Lelouch struck up a new conversation as he continued to observe his half-sister. "How's working under Gin been for you?"

"Ichimaru-taicho has been much more benevolent that Mayuri-sama. Not just to me, but to all the other division members. Unlike my father Gin-sama doesn't let corruption slip by beneath the radar. He's been very good at turning people over to the Onmitsukido."

"Knowing Gin, he probably just enjoys busting everyone more so than he is doing it out of the goodness of his heart."

"Either way he's doing a good thing. We've had sixty-seven division members removed from office since his arrival."

"Doesn't that make you a little undermanned?" Lelouch asked.

"Not quite. The third division has been sending out flyers and ad campaigns through the use of the Seireitei Communication to get recruitment up and in the meantime we're getting transfers from other divisions, and Gin-sama is finding hidden talent in lower ranked officers. It will take a long time, but Soul Society will get back on its feet."

"That is certainly true," Lelouch agreed. _Aizen cost us a lot of good men. It will take until Zero Requiem before we can face another threat like that one again. Of course, I doubt we'll have to. My hollow was defeated by me. That should be the last major threat we have to face for a long time._

* * *

><p><strong>East Britannia, New Yorkshire<strong>

**October 3rd, 2005 atb**

During the summer Cornelia had put in an application for the most powerful handgun she could get her hands on, and requested that her ammunition would be packed with the special Sakuradite bullets. She had also requested a custom fit to her hand to make it easier to handle the kickback. She had practiced with it all summer and was in the shooting range with it now using normal ammo to save the special ammo for live targets.

It was the one time Cornelia thanked her status as a princess, because the dividend for getting what she needed would've been considered pricey to anyone that was not a noble. For Cornelia however, it was well worth the expense and she didn't do it just to have it. She didn't want a panic about the fact that she could fire bizarre ammunition with powerful damage output coming to light. She had no idea what was slowly happening to her, and it bothered her to no end. No one would know the difference if Cornelia was out or low on ammunition when she had to order more since after a few shots of practice with the special ammunition there was no difference in firepower between her handgun and those odd rounds from before. The cartridge for her gun had nine bullets each and Cornelia, to be prepared was planning on bringing a few spares with her per mission.

Cornelia had tried to replicate what had happened, but had failed to do so in the last couple of months. She had spent some time trying to figure out why she was only capable of what she considered both "superhuman/supernatural" feats during those two specific instances, trying to find some sort of commonality. Cornelia found two: high determination and fear of failure. Cornelia found she could only get that kind of surge in a life or death crisis and lately she'd just been at this outpost just because those were her orders.

Cornelia missed being closer to home out west towards the center of the nation. She enjoyed being able to be a soldier by day and a big sister by night. Out at this outpost she constantly had to stay at base for the evening, and she didn't even have Nonette to make those evenings less dull. Every soldier Cornelia's unit came with her to this outpost and Nonette had been asked to make a selection of a platoon to send out by talking to the captain of the one of the battalions under her command. In recent months Nonette reached the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. The tall soldier was making quite the name for herself in the army. She certainly didn't have Cornelia's tactical genius, which she hadn't had much of a chance to make use of, but Nonette was one of the best soldiers of her rank and age.

Cornelia finished her shooting practice and headed up from the underground facility to go to the barracks to rest up. As she lay down on her bed she began thinking of days at the academy and how in the current situation it would be a few moments before Nonette would loom over her and call out—

"Heeeey Nell-ieee!" In a sing song voice just like that.

"Wait? What?" Cornelia bolted upright immediately to see the Lieutenant Colonel herself standing in her room, smiling at her. "I-what…Nonette, what are you doing here?"

Nonette placed her head on Cornelia's head and rubbed it vigorously as she grinned. "What? Didn't Captain Weis tell you when he sent you here?" Nonette stood up straight and pointed at herself with her thumb. "This is my outpost. I'm in charge here."

"Then where have you been? Why haven't I seen you? I've been here for weeks." Cornelia asked, both excited and a little bit confused.

Nonette folded her arms. "I've had to take care of official business at the capital and other political nonsense that's kept me away from here. I had to ship out another platoon to the Falkland Islands. Things are getting restless down there. General Darlton says that General-in-chief Anerdas expects rebellion there soon. General Darlton told me I had to bring another platoon here from Pendragon, which he considered over staffed at the moment so I talked to Captain Weis and had you shipped out. I also had to oversee a few things in the Falkland Islands since the platoon I sent was under my command and I wanted to make sure with Colonel Hanks that everything was a go."

"Good old Colonel Hanks. I'm surprised he hasn't retired yet."

"Scuttlebutt says he wants to die a soldier and not an old coot in a retirement home somewhere. It's also rumored that if rebellion does break out that he might be one of the first to go. He's getting old, like several decades older than General Darlton."

"The general isn't that old. He's at least ten years the Emperor's junior."

"There you go calling him "the Emperor" again. Why are you always so formal with your own father?"

"You'd understand if you were born into my family Nonette."

"I might," Nonette took a seat at Cornelia's desk. She crossed her legs and put her hands on her knees. "It's really nice to see you Nellie. I'm glad you're here."

The friendly smiling would've continued for a few more minutes if the red alert alarm didn't start blaring.

"Oh I hope this is a drill," Nonette said getting to her feet. "Come on Nellie! Debriefing room."

"Right behind you!"

There were several soldiers huddled around a virtualization of the outpost map as Nonette and Cornelia entered the room and Nonette switched the alarm off. "What's the situation?"

"Lieutenant Colonel, you are not going to believe this, but I swear it's true!" the man in the sergeant's uniform exclaimed.

"Out with it, soldier."

"I don't know how, but those bloody terrorists got their hands on one of our tanks." He used the virtual map to indicate what had been happening. "They've been shooting up corporate buildings for the last hour. Only now did one of our men get back here to tell us that. Poor sod lost half his right ear getting here!"

"Do we know where the tank came from?" Nonette asked.

"We can debate finer details later I think," Cornelia spoke up, "Right now we should get out there and stop that damn thing."

Nonette nodded in agreement. A stolen tank was not something that could be debated about. Lives were at stake. "Take your platoon and get out there!" Nonette commanded to Cornelia and pointed to the door. "This is why you're here over any others!"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" Cornelia saluted and ran down the corridor to exit the base. Cornelia grabbed her radio. "I need all units on site, repeat all units on site. We have a crisis situation on our hands and I need everything we can muster. All units at base grab all the RPGs and sniper rifles we have in stock and set up at specific locations I will give when on site. All other units begin crowd control, unless you are told otherwise. There is a stolen tank, and we have to take it out!"

Cornelia then began shouting out detailed orders and instructions, positioning her troops in order to be able to flank the tank from any and all sides with the rocket-propelled grenades and the snipers were in case the tank wasn't the only threat and there were some wandering troops next to it or about the city.

Cornelia herself, armed with only her handgun figured she may as well be firing spit wads unless it turned out there were normal terrorists running about. From an optimal position up on an apartment complex rooftop, Cornelia used binoculars to try and find the tank and communicate with her troops. When all her troops were in position, Cornelia buzzed Nonette.

"Something the matter, Lieutenant?" Cornelia was shocked by the formal way Nonette was regarding her, but then again Nonette always seemed to slip into hyper-competence when things became serious.

"Is it possible to track the tank at all? I know you and Sergeant Adams had an idea of its movement, but try and see if you can hone in on it. It's one of ours so tracking it should be a within the realm of the possible."

"On it."

From her vantage point Cornelia waited for updates until she got a radio message. "Lieutenant, we've got visual and are opening fire!"

"Good! Do it!"

"Belay that order Lieutenant!" the radio message came in from a husky sounding male.

"General Darlton?" Cornelia would have recognized his voice anywhere.

"The General-in-chief knows what's going on over there, and he wants that tank recovered if possible."

"You can't be serious!" Cornelia bit back.

"Those are the orders."

Cornelia growled. As much as she wanted to say "Fuck That!" and go along with her plan of blow the tank up together with the passengers inside it, the 'if possible' meant that if she didn't at least try to recover the tank, she'd be in hot water. Cornelia was a loyal soldier. She obeyed her orders.

"All RPG units retreat for base for Sakuradite ammo, if we have any. All sniper units remain on standby. I need some crowd control units to report in."

Several soldiers voiced that they were listening and awaiting orders.

"I need you with me shadowing the tank and we're going to see if we can't pop the latch and see if there are any stragglers with it. After all a tank by itself is just a big target."

"That's affirmative lieutenant. I already shot one of those bastards walking alongside the tank," a random soldier radioed.

"Good job, soldier." Cornelia praised and then returned to addressing her other men, "You hear that, soldiers we have some stragglers. Pick 'em up. Snipers cover us. Stay behind the tank if you can. Most of the streets are too narrow for it to turn."

"Yes, your highness!"

Cornelia clicked her gun. The things I'm forced to do. Yeah this hardly seems like suicide at all. Cornelia sighed silently.

"Lieutenant!" Nonette radioed her.

"You have tracking enabled?"

"Affirmative. It's at the coming up on tenth avenue by way of fifty-sixth street."

"Roger that. Those of you joining the fray do circle westward around the area and avoid being seen, or wait for a signal to know that it's past the location."

"Yes ma'am!"

Plan set in motion, Cornelia left her vantage point and made her way out into the streets. She was at 11th and 50th. She had some walking to do. She was now sort of regretting she left Luna behind at home, but she couldn't drag her here anyway because Luna was personal property for optional military use and not part of the military herself.

Cornelia kept up a steady pace as she headed to the proper location, slowing down when she reached 54th to do proper sneaking. She asked for radio silence unless absolutely necessary as she and the other troops made their approach.

_Now, how do we pop the lid on this tin can?_

Cornelia's first idea was to open fire with the men siding up along the slow moving tank and let the chaos ensue along with cover fire from her snipers until ammunition arrived to make it possible to burst open the tank and invade. She'd lose several men in the attempt, including some of her snipers when the tank's gun blasted them out of vantage.

Thankfully, Cornelia's second idea was a lot more promising, but a lot more difficult to enable.

_If only I could do what I did the last two times I was in a jam. I know it's not a desperate situation right now. I could call the general and say we can't do this and call in a demo expert to blow the tank to bits and I've still got plenty of options, but if I could just harness that power from before..._

Sweat dripped down the side of Cornelia's face as she thought about it. A pulse ran through her body.

_This is it! That sensation!_ Detail on the horizon expanded and Cornelia felt like she was looking at real life through a high definition lens. The sensation left her as she lost focus on it_. Wait? I can do this willingly just by desire and concentration._ A light bulb went off in her head. _Of course! _Cornelia looked down at her unarmed hand. _Somehow I'm able to tap into the adrenaline coursing through my body and enhance it just through focused concentration. Could this perhaps have something to do with the fact that I can see ghosts and those weird people in black robes? S_he shook her head side to side to prevent herself from going off on a tangent._ I can worry about the whys later! I have a job to do._

Tensing her body, Cornelia willfully activated what she was going to nickname her "hyper focus" ability. _All right, that's done._ _As long as my concentration holds I think I can maintain this state. I don't know if my own bullets will be enough to pierce the tank hood, but goddamit I have to try._

Rushing forward, Cornelia got into position on 56th to spot the tank as it passed by 11th and proceeded towards 12th. Immediately Cornelia grabbed the radio and began shouting out orders. She entered into the fray and began opening fire unto the surrounding enemies. Her special ammunition was a death blow to any enemy she hit.

"I need one soldier on my six. We're going to hijack the tank!" Cornelia ordered.

An anonymous brave soldier heeded Cornelia's order and Cornelia ran up the back of the tank as the gun began to turn towards her, but moved to slow to catch the royal soldier. She landed atop the tank and found the hatch. She blasted her guns straight into it, blasting the lid straight off. She then dropped down into the hold and rather than use her gun and risk damaging the tank's equipment she took all three terrorists down in unarmed combat—like they had any other choice either if they wanted to keep the thing functioning—and left them unconscious in the tank. Cornelia's body was not toned enough to lift fully grown men, and even she was surprised about how hard she could hit a full-grown man since she was only a teenager with military training and men were biologically stronger than women so she had that disadvantage. Even so, her speed and reflexes surpassed them enough that she got out of the scrap with only a few blows and no face shots.

She turned the tank off and ordered her follower to take controls and toss the bodies out into the streets to be brought in for questioning. She then got out of the tank and stood next to the cannon barrel surveying the scene and watching as the other terrorists fled with their tails between their legs.

"Let none escape, pursue and kill!" Cornelia ordered. "We have three prisoners from the tank. Show these cowards no mercy!"

The cowardice of course was in the best interest of the troops now that the tank was overtaken, but if Cornelia could retake the tank they had the option to try and re-steal it. Cornelia had nothing, but contempt for gutless cowards that couldn't fight a straight up battle and she drew a line between tactical retreat and pure cowardice.

Two of her men came up to her as she slid off the side of the tank. "Take this thing back to base." Cornelia reloaded her gun. "I have some terrorists to hunt."

Cornelia took off down the street chasing one particular terrorist. Though her concentration was high she did keep missing as he ducked around corners and the distance between them made it hard for Cornelia to aim with just a pistol.

Turning his head every so often the dark-skinned bald terrorist kept trying to see if Cornelia was giving up or continuing her pursuit. He watched her fire and narrowly miss a few shots as he ran. He counted the gaps between reloading shots. She had nine shots per clip and she was down to her last clip.

Cornelia was becoming increasingly frustrated as she couldn't get proper accuracy on her target. She had been standing still while firing to tag the other terrorists earlier, running at top speed and aiming at the same time proved difficult with such a mighty caliber pistol. Cornelia stopped firing for a moment and had an idea. "Sniper units! If you see me coming fire a warning shot in front of my target on my signal only!"

Cornelia knew the layout of New Yorkshire fairly well and planned to run her man into a trap. Her plan worked effortlessly and she saved some ammunition, casually taking a shot, not caring if she missed or not, knowing she'd win this hunt eventually, just to keep her target on his toes. Cornelia pursued and finally saw her prize: a septic tank lined up alongside a building. Her man was too far away for instant death, but he did get caught in the explosion and buried somewhat under some rubble. Cornelia took this opportunity to catch up with him.

The terrorist had his leg pinned underneath a slab of paved street and his shotgun that he had been carrying was just outside his reach and he was reaching towards it as Cornelia got within a close enough range that she slowed her pace and then kicked the gun away and took aim with her pistol. "Ah-ah-ah!" she wagged a disapproving finger. She then stepped on the terrorist's hand. She smiled as to how this situation was something she always wanted to do and she wasn't going to squander it. "Now I know what you're thinking? Did she fire nine shots or only eight? Seeing as how my gun can make it so that it's raining you after it hits you and I'm down to my last ammo clip ask yourself: do you feel lucky?" Cornelia said only to smirk and a faint, but familiar purple glow encased her gun. "Unfortunately for you," Cornelia clicked the hammer and prepared to fire, "it doesn't matter." She fired straight into the target's stomach with one of her special spiritual bullets and all that was left of him was his disembodied leg. The rest of him was reduced to pieces.

A military jeep pulled up to Cornelia as she stood there amongst the wreckage with Nonette as one of the passengers. Cornelia walked towards Nonette with a victorious smile and saluted when she got close. "We've taken three men hostage. All other enemies are dead."

Nonette tilted her head to indicate for Cornelia to jump in the car. "Hop in."

Cornelia climbed in next to her best friend and looked at the gun in her hand that still had a single bullet in it. Her enemy wasn't the only one that was counting shots.

"You think I'll get a promotion for this?" Cornelia asked as she and Nonette drove by.

"Depends on what General Darlton says, but I'll recommend it."

"Drinks later?"

"You know it." Cornelia wasn't old enough to drink, but Nonette usually got plastered while Cornelia had either cider or a soda. Nonette drinking off her ass was always a spectacle. Cornelia always hung around to make sure her friend didn't get so loopy that she took off all her clothes and tried to bang anything that moves. Nonette was never violent while drunk. She was either happy or loopy, even more so than some of the other soldiers.

Cornelia sometimes felt like she was missing out on experiences because of her age. She couldn't drink and she couldn't drive either. What she wouldn't have given to fire at the terrorists using the tank as they tried to flee. Still, she knew she wanted to be a soldier. It was rough, but Cornelia took a very adolescent sick satisfaction in knowing that she could commit murder and she'd pay no consequences. As she pondered it though, it frightened her a little, wondering if that made her a bad person.

Nonette, seeming to sense this from the downcast look on Cornelia's face, put her arm around her friend and pushed her head against her chest, confusing Cornelia for a moment.

"The only thing that marks a good or bad soldier is competence. There's no such thing as morality in war. We carry out justice and order and defend the country we live in. You're lucky you can mostly stomach killing at your age. Many of the soldiers I have underneath me don't want to kill even though it's their duty. You were an excellent roommate Nellie and you're an excellent soldier. Be proud of yourself."

Cornelia smiled and then put her head on Nonette's lap, feeling exhausted, frowning a little because she was so exhausted. If she was older she wouldn't be this tired.

"And don't be in such a hurry to be an adult. You've known what that's like once a month since your second year at the academy." Cornelia did her best not to laugh. "You're fine the way you are Nellie. If you stay the way you are then you're a better person than many others around you. Miss Marianne would be proud of you if you stay the same as you are."

Cornelia smiled. "You always know how to bring a smile to my face."

"I lived with you for three years." Nonette put a hand on Cornelia's shoulder and rubbed it. "You're like a sister to me Nellie, the one I never had."

"Thanks, Nonnette." Cornelia said. Taking a while to fall asleep and with the moon and stars starting to come out Cornelia asked: "Why did you become a soldier?"

"Well a bunch of reasons I guess, serving our country, wanting to make a difference and all that, but I'm guessing you're talking about personal reasons." Nonette thought about it for a minute and then answered with, "I guess because I love this world and the people in it, and I... want to protect it. This was the best way I knew how."

Cornelia fell asleep in Nonette's lap and began snoring. The elder woman smiled and stroked Cornelia's hair before reaching behind her into the open trunk and tossing a blanket over the lieutenant. "Rest up Nellie, you earned it."

**End of Chapter 140**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Me: By a show of hands how many yuri fans are going to start shipping Cornelia/Nonette. Pinkie: Is that necessary? Me: Yes, yes it is. Pinkie: *sigh* Me: Oh just cause your show gets enough of it as it is… Pinkie: Don't **_**even**_** go there. Me: Yes well anyway we have an omake for you. Pinkie: This one was submitted by jcoggnisa the same guy that brought you Alternate Universe Sasakibe is Awesome, the fight against Togabito!Ulquiorra. Pinkie: And the lockpicks in Skyrim. Me: No he didn't. Pinkie: Are you sure? Me: Positive. In fact I'm super positive. Anyway this omake is two parts, which means that the second part will be in the next chapter with an omake. Now then, please enjoy the omake).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter EX-6-1 Yamamoto's Annual Chaos <strong>

"Greetings, Gotei!" shouted two young soul reapers, each holding a microphone

"I'm Rikichi" said the first one.

"And I'm Hanataro" said the second.

"And welcome to the Seireitei News network!" they both shouted.

"Today, we're bringing you the story of the yamamoto mystery meeting!" Rikichi said enthusiastically

Cut to numerous videos of Yamamoto walking, all of which were grainy and out of focus. The X-files music played over it. Hanataro began a voice over, "For several decades, Captain Commander Yamamoto has taken an annual trip to the deep rukongai. He has expressly forbidden anyone from following him, ever since..."

He trailed off as the tape cut to an interview.

* * *

><p><strong>Ukitake<strong>

"One year, after we'd been begging for weeks, He finally agreed to let me and Shunsui come along. Unfortunately, I caught ill and was unable to go"

"So you caught a cold?" Rikichi asked.

Jushiro began coughing heavily for several seconds, then deadpanned "No."

Rikichi tried to change the subject "So that's why the soutaicho forbade anyone from going with him?"

"No, Sensei did that because of how Shunsui celebrated."

"How did he celebrate?"

"Well..."

* * *

><p><strong>Shunsui<strong>

"I got totally wasted and knocked up twenty-four chicks," He said with mirth in his voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Studio<strong>

"Of course, just because it's forbidden hasn't stopped some of the captains from trying to find out what he's doing" Hanataro said.

* * *

><p><strong>Kenpachi<strong>

"I figured the old man was heading out to some bitchin fight, so wanted to go to. Now, i knew he would let me go with him, so for once I tried stealth."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"OH MY GOD I'M SO FUCKING STEALTHY!" Kenpachi called out, not noticing that in his atteampts to stealthily follow Yamamoto, he had somehow crossed over to earth and destroyed Franklin City again.

* * *

><p><strong>Mayuri<strong>

"One year, I decided to send some spy insects to follow him"

"And how did that worrk out?" Rikichi said.

"The phrase 'kill it with fire' comes to mind" he dead panned.

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuya<strong>

"In my more foolish years i tried to follow him to his destination. Unfortunately, I had only one person to turn to for advice."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Yoruichi stands outside the shiba clans Flower Crane Cannon.

"You ready kid?" She called to Byakuya, who was in the cannon.

"Yes!" He called, then added "And I'm not a kid!"

"Okay! Three! Two! One! Fire!" She called, at which point Kukaku fired to cannon.

The woman in question walked out to Yoruichi and high fived her "That was fun! So how did you know which direction to aim for?"

Yoruichi looked confused "I thought you aimed it?"

There was a tense silence...before they shrugged and went to eat some ramen.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Byakuya yelled as he flew through the air. Finally he landed…in Lelouch's office.

Lelouch stared at the aching Kuchiki heir for a brief moment for saying "Detention" and going back to his paperwork.

* * *

><p><strong>Studio<strong>

"Of course, others had less than noble...ish intentions" said Rikichi.

* * *

><p><strong>Gin and Tosen<strong>

"So one year, Aizen decides that he needs to know where de soutaicho goes every year. So he tells me and Tosen here to follow him. Only ya see we ran into a little trouble. Turns some guy, think his name was Banryu or something, was trying to kill the old man, so we ended up fightin 'em."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Gin and Ganryu were Clashing repeatedly in the air, like it was a low budget filler episode.

"I will kill you and then I will kill Yamamoto!" Ganryu snarled.

"Yeah no," Gin said, barely able to stop himself from laughing. "Shoot To kill, Shinso," He said casually, causing his sword to extend straight through Ganryu's sword, and then through Ganryu himself. A simple swing was enough to disembowl the Dark One. "My men will avenge me," he coughed out.

"Don't see how, seeing as Tousen killed them five minutes ago," Gin pointed out. Strangely, this seemed to make Ganryu angry.

He snarled out his last words at Gin "From Hell's Heart, I stab at-" He was however cut off by Gin cutting his head off.

"Sorry, those last words are reserved for someone far more badass," Gin quipped.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"So then you went back to following him?" Rikichi asked.

"Er, well...not exactly..." Gin said rubbing the back of his head.

"He lost track of Yamamoto because he kept his eyes closed the entire time!" Tousen said angrily. "I mean, what's the point of even having sight if you're just going to keep your eyes closed!"

Rikichi tried to change the subject. "So after that you gave up on finding out?"

"Oh no," Gin began "Aizen-san kept sending us back for the next decade, but the same thing kept happening. Eventually he decided that saving his life every year was counterproductive"

The rest of the broadcast detailed Hitsugaya's inexplicable lack of interest in the subject, Lusca's discovery of Conservation of Ninjutsu whilst following Yamamoto, and a rather disturbing story involving Hisana, Yuna, Unohana, and a bathhouse.

That episode of Seireitei News Network was a smash hit. Ratings were through the roof. And the Author was lazy and decided not to resolve the plot point.

**To be concluded in chapter EX-6-2**


	141. Cornelia's First Taste of War?

**(A/N: I have nothing to say)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>November 2005 atb<strong>

Cornelia sat in her room watching the news. Nonette had informed her that there was going to be big coverage of the recent terrorist attacks on the country. Cornelia was eager to know more.

"Our top story today," the newscaster said from behind her polished desk, "General Darlton with the Britannian military held delivers new information that can be released to the public about the recent terrorist attacks on Britannian soil."

The scene cut to Darlton standing at a podium in front of an array of microphones in front of a backdrop of the country flag with flashing camera and the like. If Cornelia didn't know better she wouldn't have guessed that this was recorded from having occurred yesterday.

"Even after a thorough investigation we have discovered no noteworthy new information. Whoever these men are working for, they inspire enough loyalty in these terrorists for them to not say a thing. None of them would give us any information about the masterminds behind their attacks. Halfway through my interrogation, I was forced to turn over the investigation to special ops. I'm afraid that anything beyond that is classified information." The video skipped to another part of Darlton's conference. "What we can confirm is that whoever these men are, they are low class citizens with no love for our glorious Britannia, and many of them aren't even Honorary Britannians, or even numbers. The bodies have been returned to their families at the request of the Chinese Federation and the EU to avoid an international crisis, but terrorists out of our waters will not be released, and the bodies will be burned and the ashes defiled. I now give you his Imperial Majesty, our emperor Charles zi Britannia, who would like to say a few words."

Cornelia bolted upright on her couch. She was unaware her father had opted to speak at the conference or was even planning on attending. She turned up the volume as the most powerful man in the nation stepped up to the podium. The scene grew quieter as many Paparazzi that had attended knew better than to upset the Emperor of Britannia.

Charles cleared his throat before speaking. "It is with the utmost sincerity that I say that I grieve with the families who have lost their loved ones in these attacks. Nothing I say or do will change that fact. But our beloved Britannia is a nation built upon inequality, which is our strength. If these lowlifes think they can sunder it, they will find out that they are gravely mistaken. These terrorists are no threat to our great nation. Britannia does not know the meaning of the word defeat, for it is the greatest superpower of this very world! They can attack and throw their lives away as much as they want, we will dispose of them as we always have! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

Rallying cries of the emperor's last statement went roaring throughout the crowd. After a few shouts though the focus returned back to the studio and the newscaster woman.

"Coming up next more information on the tragedies going down in Southern Area Six, film at noo—"

Cornelia shut the TV off only having watched the news for the conference. She tossed her head back and let out an exasperation of frustration. She had hoped the conference with Darlton would be a little more informative than that. The news channel she had watched was known for its reliability. In fact her father had people who made sure that only the truth was posted on public airways. Anything that could be considered scandalous was left for newspapers and approved tabloids, but not before being labeled all over the front cover as gossip that "may or may not be true". Cornelia was about to get up to get something to eat when her phone rang. She answered it promptly rather than letting one of the servants or her mother get it.

"Hello?"

"Ah, just the woman I was looking to speak with."

Though it was only his voice, Cornelia saluted as if it were on instinct. "General Darlton, what can I do for you?"

"Looking for personal input on the public broadcast on my conference."

Cornelia's eyes rolled. There had to be more to it than this. One of the most powerful men in the world wouldn't call her for personal input. "Well, you certainly handled yourself well."

"Good, good. There's a real reason I called, but I needed to break the ice. I mentioned it at the conference, but obviously it wasn't approved to go public. Your efforts are what really helped us get those men into questioning."

"Like it did anything," Cornelia said, thoroughly disappointed.

"Getting nowhere through attempts is better than not being able to make that attempt, lieutenant... or I should say captain now?"

Cornelia was taken aback, "Y-you mean?"

"I do. The paperwork's been filled out you just have to come down to HQ to sign it off and be tested. Congratulations Cornelia."

"Sir, thank you sir!" Cornelia saluted, elated.

"No need to thank me. In this instance, I'm just a messenger and a paper pusher. Who knows, maybe you'll reach my rank someday. Dismissed." Darlton then hung up.

Cornelia put down the phone and then looked up to the high ceiling. _Captain, huh?_

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

**10****th**** Division**

Taking a break from watching his sister himself, trusting Nemu to collect and hold onto any relevant data, Lelouch sat in his office filling out paperwork until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Lelouch was surprised when his visitor was none other than the captain of the 13th Division.

He bolted to attention and stood in place in respect for his elder. "C-captain Ukitake," he said with the utmost surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"No reason to get so rigid in my presence Lelouch," the white haired captain said with a smile, though flattered by Lelouch's respect, "Sit," he gestured with his hands, "Or if you prefer," he gestured to Lelouch's several couches, "Perhaps we can chat over some tea."

Lelouch agreed, not one to turn down such a humble request from one of the nicest men he knew—and because he wasn't terribly busy and he would do anything to save himself from boredom—and made some tea all the while being a humble host and when it was ready he sat down on the other side of the table from the elderly captain and asked what this was about.

"I'm sorry, I would've come to you sooner, but you know how it is with the responsibilities of a captain and adjusting to senpai being in charge. Not to mention I haven't been feeling well."

Lelouch smiled back to Ukitake, "You don't have to justify yourself to me. I take it this is a social visit."

"Well sort of," Ukitake said and sipped his tea. He put it down on the table. "'An empress is murdered in her estate'? You still have a morbid sense of humor I see."

Lelouch chuckled to himself now knowing where this conversation was headed, "I figured it would get your attention. Did you tell her everything?"

Ukitake nodded. "Yes and now I'm going to tell you what I told her that you didn't know."

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked.

"I didn't send Vera to Pendragon on a whim." Ukitake was now serious. "After your trial I went to the Head Captain asking if we shouldn't perhaps keep an eye on you. I remembered that you said that your actions as the phantoms had been sabotaged when we exiled Kurosaki Isshin. Some thoughts on the matter led me to the conclusion that it was Talbumosuke that tipped Aizen off."

"Yes, I eventually came to that same conclusion. I didn't say anything because I had no evidence and it wasn't important. It didn't change the past."

"Yes, I understand, but anyway as I was saying, I went to Yamamoto-sensei with my conclusion believing that Talbumosuke might know something about your past. I know you said you hadn't told anyone, but I didn't want to take a chance that he might do some investigating. He was clever enough to sabotage you once. I didn't think the Gotei could risk losing you."

"So this was Yamamoto's idea?" Ukitake shook his head. "But you said—"

"He turned it down. He said there was no reason to believe that the 'you' that was alive was in any danger. So I did the next best thing and I sent Vera out to a post in the World of the Living."

"Wouldn't it have been easier to ask the Onmitsukido?"

"I talked to Stefan too, but he was just as convinced as Yamamoto-sensei. I wanted to make sure."

"So you sent Vera to Pendragon to watch out for me?"

"I didn't tell her that. I just gave her the assignment and she took it without question. I picked her rather than Sentaro or Kiyone because Vera is known for her silence."

"Ah yes I did get a chance to see her report. She did use the memory replacement device."

"Yes. She gave the person who saw her no information. She's a professional to a fault, perhaps even beyond Otamachi-fukutaicho."

"Don't let her catch you saying that," Lelouch joked.

Ukitake laughed. "Still, Senpai will be good for Vera. The only thing Vera's ever been lacking is self-confidence and some social skills and I think Senpai could turn my adoptive sister around. She has the responsibility and power; she just needs the want to use the latter to its fullest potential. Nevertheless, I've heard murmurs about your older sister being the one who has spiritual power, not you?"

"Yes, it's come as quite a surprise to me as well. You're also certain I didn't have any?"

"Vera said the two small children when Cornelia identified her were as calm as ever. Likely they had no idea what was going on. Normally I'd expect children to cry with glass shattering and everything in a panic, but reading over Vera's report I'd say you and your other sister felt safe with Cornelia."

"Safe?"

"Vera told me some things she didn't describe in the report. After Cornelia fell unconscious she set up the scene to make it seem like Cornelia fell asleep on the couch reading to the two of you. She didn't realize it was your life she saved even as she held your small infantile body in her arms. She just felt nostalgia. At least until I told her it was the case."

"How did she react?"

"Just a surprised reaction and some panicked breathing, realizing the importance of her actions without even meaning to. She looks up to you Lelouch. She said you were the first person she ever felt she could consider a true friend."

Lelouch looked to the side, feeling a little embarrassed.

"But yes, Cornelia protected you."

"If she protected me then, why didn't she protect me when…you know."

"Well you always said the truth could be different than you thought," Ukitake said as Lelouch turned to face him, "Perhaps you'll learn why she failed. Maybe she didn't abandon you."

"That's what Euphemia told me." Lelouch looked down at the floor. "She said everyone thought I was dead, that I wasn't abandoned."

"Well, you'll be lucky that you'll be able to see the truth with your own eyes then, won't you?"

"Yes, I suppose I will at that." Lelouch said getting to his feet to stretch his legs before sitting down again.

"Perhaps this is your chance to get a new outlook on the life you thought you knew."

"Yes, you're right. Thank you for coming."

"It's my pleasure," Ukitake said and then stood up, prompting Lelouch to do the same. "I suppose I should be going then. I still have my own work to do."

"Give Vera my regards when you see her at home."

Ukitake smiled, "I shall." The door closed behind him.

Lelouch sat back down in his office chair and let out a deep breath like he was a balloon letting all the air out.

_**Hectic eh?**_

_As a lonesome spirit I'm not sure you realize how nerve racking this is. Just because you can look into someone's past doesn't mean you can understand how they feel, even if you are a part of me._

_**Well you're the great mind of the Soul Society, got any predictions.**_

_Only some concerns._

_**Care to share with the rest of us?**_

_Well my biggest is Ichigo. When Britannia invades he's not going to just sit idly and let them take over and I can't help him because if Japan wins…_

_**Game over.**_

_Exactly. I also can't tell him about the war either or fight against him. That would go against the "cannot interfere with living world affairs" clause without the "jeopardizes soul society" clause overwriting it. However, he's way too powerful. If he fights Britannia head on there is going to be a lot of casualties. And not just him, but Arisawa, Inoue-san, Sado Yasutora, Ishida, Asano-san, and Soma-sama as well._

_**You're not concerned about Yoruichi or Soifon?**_

_Those two I _can_ speak with directly. They are members of the Soul Society and I can simply ask Urahara to keep them from getting involved. _

_**No, no, no, there's something else here. Otherwise you'd tell Ichigo too.**_

Lelouch sighed, _Ichigo is too young to understand what's going on. _

_**Too young? Maybe now, but he'll be twenty-five by the time this goes down.**_

_He's still young compared to me and the captains. He'll still not have reached that age where he understands the harshness of reality, only just having come out into the real world. He'll still have far too much fire in his blood._

_**Meaning?**_

_Meaning I can hear him already. _Since he sounded like Ichigo Lelouch didn't have to do an impression, he just changed the tone of his voice. "_And what am I supposed to do just sit around on my ass while Britannia destroys my home?" And I'd say, "That is precisely what you're supposed to do. Either Britannia wins or you undo everything I've ever done." And he'd say, "There's gotta be a way for both." And I'd respond, "There isn't!" And he'd be thoroughly convinced that there is a third option of which there most certainly is NOT! _

_**So he's not the only one with a pretty dire choice is he?**_

_I know what you're implying and I agree. If I know Cornelia, now knowing that she has spiritual power, once she catches wind of Ichigo she'll find a way to bring him down. First I assume she'd starve out the rest of his friends. Without food they can't fight, but Ichigo's Soul Reaper body can keep him healthy as long as he absorbs nearby reiatsu if he's in Bankai, which he'll have to be if I have anything to say about it. Ichigo will keep fighting tooth and nail against Britannia, even alone. So, with the power of the Substitute Soul Reaper badge I will limit his power as much as I can. If necessary, I will trade his life for mine._

* * *

><p><strong>April 2006 atb<strong>

**Falkland Islands**

Now sixteen, Cornelia finally had enough experience and bodybuilding under her belt to be allowed in real war. The terrorists she had fought were nothing compared to what she was about to face now. During the taking of Area 6, the Empire had left the Falkland Islands alone, but it seems that all they had done was leave a migration zone and now the Sixes had created their own nation, demanding to be recognized by the rest of the world, calling themselves Falklanders. At this time in her life Cornelia didn't see the real issue with a new nation rising up. Or rather she would have if they hadn't openly declared war on Britannia and attempted to attack the Viceroy's office of Area 6. They were repelled though, and quite easily, by Major General Meredith Meredia. While the first attack was ineffective, it was still an act of war so here Cornelia was in the tropics under the Major General's command with Cornelia's company as the MG's first move.

Meredith was eager to put Cornelia into action herself. Cornelia didn't know it, but she was being watched, metaphorically speaking, by the entire army. She was the first soldier to not only join the military as a child of the Emperor, but also the only one to join it at such a young age _and_ she was considered the most competent of any to meet the criteria of the former in Britannia's entire military history when her age was brought into consideration. Few soldiers that had willingly joined the military in Britannia's history was as competent or serious as Cornelia. Most of them wound up just believing they were heading off into glory and more often than not wound up getting killed after their first real battle. That being said, this war would make or break Cornelia's career and she had a promotion to Major riding on this war if Meredith liked what she saw.

Cornelia's quick climb up the chain of command was odd, like succeeding in a business without having any idea exactly what one was doing. Many believed that Cornelia was getting too much power for her age and that the Emperor was coddling her. Others, like Darlton, believed Cornelia had the ability and capability of multiple recruits and was accomplished enough that she deserved every promotion she got. Meredith, like others, believed that she'd make her opinion of Cornelia after seeing the captain's abilities first hand.

The Major General in question had done her research on her enemy before asking for her specific regiments. Meredith wasn't even using her full unit size of 15,000 division soldiers. She only had Nonette's entire regiment and the woman herself, plus her direct subordinate Brigadier General Betty Nova. In total, Meredith's troop size amounted to exactly 3,002 soldiers (including herself and Betty) compared to the Falklanders 2,500. They used to have a little over 3,000 rebels, but Meredith had exterminated the entire unit attempting to attack the Viceroy's office and so Britannia would now outnumber the enemy both in troops and in firepower – not that the enemy ever had a chance to begin with.

Meredith was convinced that the Falklanders wouldn't ask for assistance from the EU or the Chinese Federation since if either helped the Falklanders they would then proceed to subjugate the country as an extension of their own. Cornelia remained unconvinced feeling that the EU or Chinese Federation might offer aid anyway under the guise that they believed in the cause of the Falklanders, but she didn't say such things openly. Meredith was known as one of the most ruthless and calculating members of the Britannian military. She was not a reasonable woman like Darlton was a reasonable man. Meredith was strict on her code of conduct and up to this point Cornelia had either been working for Hanks, who had retired, allowing Nonette to take his position, or Darlton, or she had been the commanding authority in her small missions or drills. Most would feel pressured, but Cornelia just felt excited. She liked being a soldier and now she was getting a taste of real war. Some would find the captain's attitude unsettling, but others felt like she did, but for other reasons; like putting holes in the heads of Britannia's enemies.

Since becoming captain, Cornelia had had much more responsibility than she had as a lieutenant and spent very little time at home or with family, but squeezed in any time she could. Most of her time that wasn't devoted to drills or paperwork was devoted to training. Besides just training her body and practicing her shooting, Cornelia also practiced her spiritual abilities or what she believed were such. In the last five months, Cornelia had mastered her "hyper focus" ability. She could call upon it simply focusing her mind and entering into a state of superhuman awareness. To Cornelia it was like the world slowed down. She moved and reacted 1.25 times faster than the world around her, but this mode could only last her six minutes at a time or she'd find herself exhausted. However if she waited 4-5 minutes if she only used it for three minutes she could use it again for another full six.

As for her infinite ammo Cornelia had practiced this to the point where she could willingly call it out of any gun she picked up. When she first started training the ability she could only use the power after firing fifty shots with the same weapon, then it turned into twenty-five with the same gun model. Now Cornelia could pick up an enemy's weapon and use the power to the same effect. However, there was still a bit of a delay between grabbing the gun and activating the ability and she still had to grip the weapon like she was trying to break the handle. She hadn't mastered it yet, but she figured she would eventually. She still had to work with kickback. It wasn't like she could grab a sniper rifle with one arm and fire it at an enemy with no repercussions; she'd shatter her arm if she did that.

Beyond these two abilities Cornelia had discovered one new one. She called them "Super Steps". At first Cornelia had no idea how she did it when she stepped through the backdoor to her house and somehow got from the patio to the middle of the backyard as if pulled there by some mystical force, but practice and application eventually got her to understand it and now she could move long distances by digging her feet into the ground and leaping forward. Cornelia was unsure her maximum leap distance, not that she'd ever tried to find out. She'd never had any room to test and she also knew she could get into the air with this same ability and bounce on the air. She was afraid to jump too high because she might hurt herself and she was afraid to leap too far for fear of what she might hit. She knew she could cover at least a quarter of a mile at a time if she tried though.

And speaking of a quarter of a mile that's how long she and her group had been walking since their docking on the specific shore of an island since Cornelia's ship dropped anchor and she and her men were let out the back. There was a stronghold in the center of this tiny island and though Meredith had commanded that Cornelia's unit invade, Cornelia had requested four ships and ask that her unit be dropped on all four sides of the coastline if possible. Since all would take her men into enemy waters Cornelia settled for three specific spots on the ally side of the coast and would have the outer units circle around and flank to the north and south sides of the island—the ships would be dropping off from the west side.

Cornelia's ship was to move at a slower pace than the others. Her other soldiers would make an advance and a clear path up the sides before Cornelia ordered a charge up the middle. She organized long range units to the side groups and most of the soldiers with her had assault rifles, shotguns and enough firepower to wipe out a platoon between four soldiers. Cornelia herself was armed with a large caliber pistol and a shotgun. She also brought a saber with her from home to make tropic navigation easier. Also, in close range, there was nothing like a good old fashioned decapitation and Cornelia could rely more on her adrenaline rush than her infinite ammo in a pinch so she felt needed some form of melee combat.

Her swordsmanship was uncoordinated compared to say a Soul Reaper – not that Cornelia would know that. Her practice with the weapon was in preparation for the war so it was only for two months that she'd been using the blade and she wasn't practicing Kendo, but rather just the intuitive hack and slash type of swinging one gets from flailing their arm out like the blade is an extension of their arm. She had some fencing etiquette thrown in to her technique since she felt it would help confuse her enemies.

Still, Cornelia felt the weapon's most practical use would be cutting through the tall plants that were constantly getting in the way. _I hate the tropics. _Cornelia mused to herself as she chopped a high rising plant away from her field of vision. With a clearer view of the surrounding area, deep within the jungle-like atmosphere of the tropical island, sweat dripping down her forehead from the warm temperatures, Cornelia noticed the rock laden stream running along her right and maneuvered her men up a gigantic tree root onto higher ground around the gigantic mound of dirt jutting out towards them. She looked left and right and then used one of her super steps to get from her location to the other side of the clearing and peer through the plants before urging her men to follow suit cautiously.

The wind that followed Cornelia when she rushed over the ground would trigger any mines that were laid down as she had discovered when she used it to cross the beach after she sent a scout forward. Cornelia had intended to cross the beach herself, over the sand and try to find some sort of disarming switch or some nearby gooks she could shoot down and loot it off of, but the fact that almost the entire beach went up in sand after she crossed it solved that dilemma. The motion sensitivity simply could not keep up with Cornelia's fast movement. Good thing too, Meredith had underestimated the Falklanders thinking they wouldn't have the aptitude or resources to have landmines.

With the coast clear, Cornelia urged her men forward to come towards her and waited. The target was only half a kilometer down the path. She just needed her other two units to get into position. All soldiers were now required to wear special chips in their helmets that made it possible to track them via remote satellite uplink up to a 500 kilometer radius from the grounded satellite to the one orbiting the Earth to the tracker being used. This same technology, if it worked, could be implemented directly into mobile military bases for and the chips could be added to the new project currently under development by the Britannian military: the Knightmare Frames.

With the success of the Ganymede, Britannia wanted to make mobile mechas more mainstream and with the Sakuradite at their disposal that was what the R&D department was currently working on, but right now only the Knights of the Round were privy to such technology. At least Cornelia had this silent tracker so she could avoid chancing radio communications, which everyone knew a clever enemy could pick up and out in enemy territory there was no telling of jamming stations or the possibility of stolen radios of the same model to listen in communications. These were not terrorists, but former Britannian citizens. True they were numbers, but they lived as sub-nations of the Empire. Rebels had a better chance of acquiring such technology than terrorists or so was Cornelia's theory and Meredith agreed.

Cornelia was jerked from her thoughts with the call of "Captain! Come take a look at this." One of her men was pointing his gun with the laser pointer at the ground to get her attention to look at a specific spot. Cornelia walked over and was taken aback by the sight. She looked down and saw a dead enemy soldier lying in the grass looking up at the tree tops. He had a giant gaping wound in his abdomen, dried blood.

_Okay that's not a good sign. _It wasn't the dead body that bothered Cornelia, but the dried blood and the type of damage. Cornelia began to piece information together. _Wound appears to have been frontal, whatever did this was thorough. A new weapon maybe? Or perhaps—_

"Captain!"

_Can no one follow directions around here? _Cornelia grit her teeth and switched on her earpiece. "I said radio silence!" she chastised her subordinate.

"Captain just listen to me," the soldier sounded frightened, "Someone or something was here before us."

Cornelia was shocked to hear this. _Here…before? Wait…dried blood, large wound. No! Don't tell me…_

"We saw dead bodies coming up the pathway I sent two men out to scout. They just returned. The whole base is dead Captain. Gone, destroyed, like something went rampaging through it."

_Even all the way out here? _Cornelia had no idea that the monsters she had faced back home were a global threat. This was her first time beyond the mainland so she had no idea that hollows were global threat. She was alarmed when she heard screaming and bones breaking and gunfire on the other side of the radio. "Private?" she called. No answer. "Private!" The radio was crushed and there was static.

"C-captain?"

Cornelia scowled. This was all very wrong. This was not supposed to happen. She was supposed to go in, flank the enemy and destroy them, but no, these otherworldy bastards had to come along and fuck it up for her and she was going to give them hell. She grabbed her gun and yanked back the slide and pulled the hammer and put her finger on the trigger. "All forces retreat. Code red: Inform Major General Meredith that we have unidentified assailants at large."

"Should we be armed to retreat?"

"No, I'm staying behind. I have an idea of what the enemy is like. After informing Meredith of this just tell her to have medical treatment for me ready on standby."

"Captain shouldn't we be here to help you ma'am. I think I speak for everyone when I say there's not a soldier here that wouldn't follow you into hell itself to do battle."

There was a collective exclamation of: "HOO-RAH!"

"I understand that, but this is not the type of enemy you all can face. Trust me and do as your told. That's an order!" Cornelia said crossly.

One of her ranked enlisted soldiers saluted to her. "We won't let you down captain!" Her men retreated.

_Good, I'm alone. It's just me and these ugly bastards as it should be. I suppose I could try and convince them to fight an enemy they can't see, but I'd rather not scar any of my men. The military is established to battle terrorists and enemy nations not monsters from another world. This is my problem and it should remain as such. _Cornelia gripped her gun and readied her infinite ammo. She felt she would need it. _Time for the hunter to become the hunted. Get on out here big ugly._

Destroying trees in its wake a hollow did show up with a large drooling tongue, massively muscular body and head the size of a grapefruit. It was carrying the heads of one of Cornelia's soldiers in its massive hand and roared at her.

With a calm callous look Cornelia fired her gun and shot it right in the head. As the creature was one of the weaker levels of its kind it was killed instantly. Cornelia then sheathed her weapon and wiped her brow. _Piece of cake. _

However, if Cornelia understood the world she was living in she would know that to say things like that was like saying: "Let's make this worse". And fate was happy to oblige. The ever familiar howling roar that Cornelia dreaded hearing like a phone call no one wants to hear from the cops about a dead relative sounded through the air and in the next instant no less than seven hollows emerged into the clearing. Cornelia pulled her weapon back out.

"Of course there's more than one of you bastards. Why wouldn't there be?" Cornelia said preparing to fight again. All of the enemies were identical to the one she just killed. "Let's go!" She opened fire at one enemy shooting it down instantly only for the one directly behind her to make an advance on her. With her so-called super steps Cornelia took to the skies out of danger intending to land on the shoulders of another enemy, but she was swatted out of the air by one of her enemies and she made a hard landing on the ground, banging her shoulder. Her gun rolled away from her and was stepped on by another enemy. Cornelia got up and pulled out her shotgun. Cornelia opened fire and attacked, taking out two more targets in the process, but due to the damage on her shoulder she had to stop using the shotgun or she'd wind up throwing her entire arm out. With no other option left, Cornelia whipped out her saber. She grinned. _If that little girl could kill these bastards with a sword then so can I!_

If Cornelia really understood the world she was living in she would know that her sword was as ineffective as a gigantic stick. It was not a Zanpakuto and not a weapon of which she could channel her spiritual power into it. As an individual not yet fully understanding her spiritual power, when she tried to attack the weapon snapped off at the center and she was swatted away along the ground, a claw mark ripping through her clothes and one of the remaining four enemies punched her in the back before they began to circle around her preparing to feed on her.

Cornelia pushed herself off the ground propped up on her hands and knees. She gave a defiant, growling look to the creatures surrounding her with hungry tongues. _Am I really going to die here? _Cornelia thought in frustration. _Why didn't the sword work? What did I do wrong? My guns worked better. What's the difference? That girl used a sword and back then my gun didn't do anything. _Cornelia looked at her hand as she stood up. She cupped her fingers and stared at her palm. _Is it because of my power? Is it not the tool I use, but perhaps the power within the tool I've been using? _Cornelia's neck turned so that her eyes landed upon her shotgun lying nearby. Reaching down towards it and gripping the handle she felt a resonance between her and the gun as she whirled backwards, bending her back like she was going over a limbo stick from the unshakable sensation running through her body. The hollows continued to surround Cornelia as she defiantly glared at them with an icy stare. She crossed her arms over body, holding her shotgun in only one arm. She then looked down at the gun and concentrated on bringing out the full potential of the resonance between her and the two-handed weapon. _All men are not created equal. If power separates us from each other, then power is what I desire. If I cannot fight with the weapons at my disposal then give me a weapon that can. And let me be strong, _Cornelia, with one arm, aimed the shotgun at one of the targets,_ to protect what I hold sacred. _As she prepared to pull the trigger, something that should've dislocated her shoulder with the kickback from the heavy fire arm, the gun morphed as she pulled the weapon's trigger, changing itself and the resonance in Cornelia's grip to make firing a shotgun with a single arm absolutely painless for the royal soldier. The weapon's barrel turned sleek and the second barrel disappeared. The barrel turned silver and a bayonet appeared on the underside. The handle of the weapon became hinged allowing the weapon to be switched between acting as a gun and acting as a sword. The handle and hammer became color coordinated to match the army's uniform.

The projectile that exited the gun barrel disintegrated Cornelia's target upon contact. Cornelia was incorporating the property of her special projectiles into her bizarre weapon. Focused and tense, Cornelia entered into her state of hyper focus and aimed the gun back over her shoulder and fired it at her target. There was no kickback to this weapon. It was exactly what she needed, a weapon that incorporated everything she needed in a weapon. It was the ability to fight back and the symbolism of her pride as a soldier.

_This weapon, _Cornelia thought as she readied herself to strike again, _is my destiny! _Firing off the gun twice more she eliminated two more of the enemies. She then yanked her weapon upward so that the weapon extended straight rather than curved like a gun, pivoted on her feet, swept down low and bifurcated the enemy coming up behind her. Panting heavily Cornelia could feel her strength draining from her and her vision wane. She dropped her weapon and held her hand to her head as she dropped to one knee. _Guess I overdid it. _She watched the weapon she had just been using fade back into a normal shotgun, making Cornelia wonder if those last seven enemies weren't just a hallucination caused by the heat stroke. The pain in her head grew worse and Cornelia collapsed upon the ground as a boot walked up to her.

Cornelia woke up out of uniform in a recovery gown with an IV needle in her arm and bandage tape patched along her chest, three sets worth. She sat up and clutched her hand to her head.

"Ugh," she grunted, still feeling dizzy and disoriented.

"You're awake," Cornelia hadn't thought anyone was here and she was alarmed to hear a mature, callous voice call out to her from her left. She turned to see a tall, mature woman of her early fifties with shoulder length straight blonde hair with blue eyes. The woman was dressed in the Britannian military uniform and wore several emblems on her chest to signify her rank.

"Major General Meredith!" Cornelia sat up quickly only to cough hard.

"Easy there captain you're in no condition to be moving about so haphazardly. Relax." True to what was said about her Meredith spoke punctually and crisply. Her words carried no kindness behind them. Meredith was a woman always on focus.

"Where am I?"

"Onboard the Capulet."

"The mobile base under your command?"

"The same," Meredith answered. "I received radio communication about your orders from the shoreline. Curious I chartered a personal vessel of my own to see the trouble. I found you collapsed in the jungle in a combination of heat and exhaustion and wounded by no weapon I've ever seen. Those are not sword wounds. What happened to you out there, captain?"

Cornelia placed a hand over her stomach. "I mean no offense major general, but someone like you wouldn't believe me."

"Very well, that's your business. I'll be expecting a report either way. After I found you, I hoisted you onto my back and investigated the stronghold you were supposed to invade. I found some of your men nearby, dead. Whatever happened out there we're just going to sweep it under the rug and play it off as we took care of it. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Once you're recovered head up on deck and take the next medical copter back to the capital."

"I'm going home?" Cornelia was not happy.

"You're injured. I don't think you realize how deep those wounds actually run, captain. You lost quite a bit of blood and you've been unconscious for three whole days. Your part in this war is finished."

"But I—"

"I don't know what happened out there, captain, but I do know that you got into a scuffle with something that left behind no corpse. You stuck your neck out for something that perhaps you would have me believe is invisible to the rest of the world. I surveyed the area and I know you were in some kind of battle. Whatever it was you made the decision to fight it alone. A brash move to be sure, but that doesn't fit what I've heard about your skill. You use every advantage you can, but you sent your men back to me. For that, I am…confused."

"Confused, ma'am?"

"Aye," Meredith responded, "You know more than anyone that war is not won by a single strong person. You've been in battle before this. You were never the only warrior upon the battlefield. Whatever that threat was you took care of it and you did so with your life intact. I haven't seen that kind of strength in someone for quite a long time. I've been in the army for more than twenty years, captain. We need someone like you in this army, not just a masterful tactician, but a soldier who is strong when they stand alone, even if it is unwillingly, which is why I am motioning to put through your promotion to major even if you and I know the mission did not go as originally intended."

Cornelia blinked and stared with surprise. She had expected Meredith to scold her, ask her "what the bloody hell she was thinking", not promote her.

"One of your soldiers said to me that you knew what you were doing and knew their loyalty and you sent them away anyway. You were thinking of saving lives, even lives that can take other lives. You have the mark of someone who could rise up to become a true champion of the empire, Cornelia li Britannia. _That_ is why I am promoting you."

Cornelia bowed her head and closed her eyes. "I thank you greatly for this, Major General Meredith."

"I'll be sure to make sure you get the Purple Heart for this too. Even if we don't have the faintest idea of what caused them: wounds are wounds."

Cornelia smiled faintly. Meredith was never one to attempt humor, but Cornelia could tell she was trying to lighten the mood a little.

* * *

><p><strong>July 2006<strong>

True to her word Meredith spoke with the higher ups to have Cornelia promoted to major. Cornelia now had a command of 225 soldiers. There were a lot of soldiers to keep track of, but Cornelia was determined to familiarize herself with all of her men. To her, every last soldier under her command was as important as the next one, regardless of rank and ability. Rank and ability only mattered what she could expect from them and what their best assets were. Cornelia intended to know the name, rank and specialization of every soldier under her command. So far she'd gotten to about 80% memorization. About a third of her men were with her when she was captain so she didn't have as much work. Cornelia was still working under Nonette, Meredith and Darlton of course. She figured she always would be unless she surpassed or attained similar rank as one of them.

Fully recovered from her injuries Cornelia had spent the last few days in rigorous training to build herself back up to where she had been. Maintaining peak physical form was important to her. Cornelia was at that age in her life when she understood the point of looking the best she could. She already noticed the effects. Some of her half-siblings, cousins and other nobles were already noticing her. Disappointingly Cornelia had yet to catch Schneizel's attention. It didn't bother her too much. She was a soldier, she didn't have time for a relationship nor did she feel like she needed one. The only pole she would be seen near was a flag pole. The only gun in her hands was a 9mm, shotgun, or other type of firearm. If she was down on her knees her hands were down there with her because she was exhausted from training.

Between the spiritual training and regular training, Cornelia was beyond tired and she was currently tossing in turning in bed as she was coming out of rapid eye movement sleep before her eyes shot open and her back filled with sweat. Her mouth was dry and she sat up. It was 12:33am. Cussing under her breath Cornelia slid out of bed into her slippers and bed robe to slide down the hall to her and Euphie's bathroom for a glass of water. On her way back she saw a shadow moving down the staircase past the electric lantern.

On high alert, Cornelia scuffled back to her room and grabbed the gun from underneath her mattress. Tensing her hand the empty clip glowed. She was prepared to shoot and kill whatever dumb thief had snuck into her house. If Cornelia was a little more awake though she'd remember that she was a high standing member of society and your run of the mill thief wouldn't get past the alarm system let alone the guards stationed outside the mansion grounds.

Cornelia followed the shadow she was trailing out into the garden, stepping outside in her grape-purple robe and slippers, gun in hand. Tiptoeing out into the night, hearing the bugs buzzing outside Cornelia held her gun by her ear, aimed towards the sky, elbows bent.

She was so wound up she was not prepared when she saw a face hanging upside down and the person it belonged whisper to her. "Boo!" they exclaimed in a loud whisper.

Completely caught off-guard, while her first instinct should've been to fire the gun Cornelia instead fell backwards onto her ass. She looked up as she saw a woman whose features she couldn't make out in the moonlight. However, Cornelia was certain her visitor had been hanging upside down mere moments ago and then just casually moved through the air. It wasn't a flip. It was like her visitor was able to move through the air as if she was ignoring gravity completely. Cornelia saw that she was now hovering in midair, sitting on what appeared to be a long length of either wood or metal. She couldn't tell, too dark to see. She did notice that there was a big bushy squirrel tail attached to her visitor, perplexing Cornelia. She shook her head violently, but the person did not disappear. Cornelia pinched herself. No good. This was no hallucination or dream.

_Now _her instinct was to react violently. "Who are you?" Cornelia said pointing the gun at the trespasser. "Give me one good reason I don't shoot you right now."

"You're awfully trigger happy," the woman chuckled, crossing her legs.

"Answer the question!" Cornelia demanded.

The woman put her hands in the air. "Fine, fine." She stood up and grabbed whatever she was sitting on. Cornelia could now tell it was a staff of some kind. The woman bowed to Cornelia, crossing her staff in front of her body. "Rita Ginunga, at your service." She then stood upright letting the head of the staff face down towards the ground as she stood before Cornelia wearing a leotard.

Cornelia's eyes were adjusting better to the surrounding darkness. She was certain her visitor had ears atop her head like that of a squirrel. She was thoroughly confused and kept her weapon trained on Rita.

"I've been watching you Cornelia li Britannia. You've caught my interest."

Cornelia sighed and put her gun in her robe pocket, sort of understanding what exactly Rita was. "I see, you are another one from the other side. But…you seem…different."

Rita sat back down on her staff. "Very perceptive I see. Yes I am very unique." She suddenly vanished and was now behind Cornelia. The second princess turned around, arms folded. "But so are you." She vanished again, now hanging upside down in the way Cornelia had originally seen her. "You possess a rare talent Cornelia. If you master it, you could become a force to be reckoned with."

"You mean this." Cornelia promptly drew out her pistol and fired a shot into the ground.

"Other people can hear that you know." Rita reminded Cornelia.

As if she needed to be. "I'll tell them I scared away a thief. Get to the point before they wake up, if you have one." Cornelia did not enjoy games. She hated when spirits had to play games with her. She preferred they were straightforward with her. Having grown up somewhat, Cornelia realized the problem with making friends with people others couldn't see. She didn't resent her ability to see ghosts, well maybe a little because of the monsters and strange things that happened to and around her, but she liked helping people. It made her feel good about herself.

"My point is this. You have two paths before you Cornelia." Rita tilted clockwise so that she was sitting on her staff in front of Cornelia. She uncurled her right palm. "You have the path of the wolf, the spirit guide." She uncurled her left palm. "Or you have the path of the lion, the beast of war." She clasped her hands together and interlocked her fingers, bringing her knee up and putting her palms on her kneecap. "Which will you choose I wonder?"

"You're a cryptic one, but to be honest I just want to protect those I care about. I am neither a lion nor a wolf, but more like a mother bear, protecting her young."

Rita shrugged. "Perhaps. Perhaps you are none of those things. Perhaps you are one. Perhaps you are all. Only time will tell."

"You're reminding me of the Cheshire Cat more and more."

Rita was confused, having not read the storybook Cornelia was referencing. "Cheshire Cat?"

"Sis, what's going on?" Cornelia heard Euphemia's voice from the screen door.

"You'd better go," Cornelia said to Rita, putting her gun back in her robe pocket.

"Right, family calls. Arrivederci Cornelia-hime!" Rita vanished in a puff of smoke.

_Did she just say goodbye to me using two different languages? _Cornelia asked herself, confused. Of all the spirits she'd met, this Rita character was definitely the weirdest, but there was no time to ponder on the spirit, Cornelia's sister needed her.

Walking out into the garden in her nightgown and slippers, rubbing her eye and carrying her stuffed huskie, Euphemia stood on the concrete patio in front of the garden looking at Cornelia. "Cornelia?" She called out to her.

The older li Britannia sister walked over to her younger sister and scooped her up, stuffed animal and all, into her arms. "Now what are you doing out of bed?" Cornelia asked her sister.

Holding her stuffed animal tightly to her body, Cornelia looked up at her big sister and said in a concerned, yet innocent tone, "I heard a noise and you weren't in your room. I was worried about you."

"I just thought I saw a thief," Cornelia lied, "If there was one, he escaped, but I chased him away from our house. Come on, off to bed with you."

Cornelia brought Euphie to her bedroom, tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Euphemia."

"Goodnight big sis," Euphie smiled as Cornelia left the room to go to her own bedroom. She settled down, removing her robe and slippers and slipping the gun back under her mattress. She wasn't asleep long before she woke up again to the feeling of someone pushing her arm.

Cornelia's head turned towards her clock. It read 3:07am. She looked the other way. Euphie was standing in front of her room holding her huskie and looking frightened with that doe-eyed look on her face. Rubbing her eye, Cornelia said to her sister, "Euphemia it's three in the morning, what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?"

Cornelia could almost never refuse her sister and with the "doe-eyes" as Cornelia called them she'd have a better chance of flipping off her father and getting no repercussions from it. Sighing and smiling softly, Cornelia opened up the covers and let Euphie crawl into bed with her and settle down next to her. Cornelia cradled her in her arms, giving Euphie a sense of protection from all around her.

"Will you sing me the lullaby you always do?" Euphie asked.

"I don't see why not," Cornelia said kindly. Cornelia wasn't an amazing singer like some professionals, but her voice was calming and soothing when she sang. She had been singing the same lullaby for Euphie ever since she had graduated from the academy. Since she wasn't always going to be home, and she knew the type of life she'd be leading she came up with her own lullaby and she always sang it to Euphie. Not just to her, but to Lelouch and Nunnally as well. Her mother asked where she got it and Cornelia said the tune just came to her. She sang softly to her sister to soothe her. "I'm not a sinner. I'm not a saint. I am a soldier, and I'll always be brave. For you my darling sister and hold onto your hand. So rest here in my arms now and drift back to the wondrous dreamland." By this point Euphie's eyes were already closed and she was already snoring some, but Cornelia finished, "Cause I'll be right by your side, every morning until shore leave, every evening, every afternoon and for the rest of my life." Cornelia listened as Euphie peacefully breathed in and out, perfectly content in her sister's arms as she held her so tenderly. Cornelia smiled at her. _Goodnight, Euphemia._

**End of Chapter 141**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Pinkie: *sniffing* Me: *hands her a tissue* Pinkie: *blows her nose* Me: Bless you. Pinkie: That's so touching. Me: It's also a little tear jerking when you keep in mind that Cornelia isn't able to make good on that promise. Pinkie: *ocular gushers* Me: *with an umbrella* Yeah if you don't get what I mean, reread the lullaby a few times and then remember what happens to Euphie in Code Geass. It'll come to you. Anyway, no terrorists this time, instead we're fighting some rebels. Always good for a change of pace. I think the biggest worry on your minds is that Lelouch is willing to sacrifice Ichigo's life in order to make sure that Zero Requiem happens. Will the substitute's life be snuffed out so that Lelouch may live? I will say the same thing Lelouch did: there IS NO THIRD OPTION! It's either Ichigo gives up and stops fighting Britannia, or he dies fighting them. Sadistic choice? Yes, yes it is. Then again Ichigo's options are just as cruel: Give up his home or give up a friend. Anyway, next chapter is something I've been looking forward to and that's expanding on the character of Guinevere su Britannia, y'know the eldest member of the Britannian princesses. She's going to act as Cornelia's FOIL in this series and you'll understand what that means when the chapter comes out as long as you understand what the term FOIL means. Anyway, I am going back on Skyrim. I will answer any reviews when I get around to them. Later).**


	142. What it Means to Be the Kenpachi

**(A/N: Originally I was going to explain why I'm not using the final arc of Bleach, but Calamitaswrath talked me out of it for rather lucid reasons. I'm still not using the final arc of Bleach in this. Kubo and I have gone our own separate ways by this point. If you don't like it: tough).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

Lelouch sat in his office filling out paperwork and going through some files about his current projects. In the last several years his change in the Soul Society legal system had made for a safer and happier community by 36%. With the campaign he had started for regular patrols all around the Rukongai, crime was down 24% in the lower districts and 76% in the upper districts. He was just about to get started looking over the files to his 3rd campaign when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Lelouch said putting the patrol files away in the manila folder and pushing it into his desk. In walked one of his 6th seats, Stowa May, a woman with long brown hair and fair skin with blue eyes. "Ah Stowa-san, what can I do for you?"

"Signatures, sir. Kurokata-san had a member of the Reverse Counter Force drop something off," May replied.

"Bring it here," Lelouch said and signed the papers after scanning them over. It was just an incident report in Rukongai where May and Rebetuka had just happened to be in the same district, the latter only trying to get a hard drink, the former on duty and a hollow had attacked and they'd taken care of it. Lelouch never signed anything without reading it over. After all, he could be signing off on allowing someone like Kageroza to legally begin his research. Luckily though, no one that crazy had been discovered since him. Gin did a fine job of busting corruption, but no one had ever been that psychotic, no one that had been discovered anyhow.

"Thank you," May said and proceeded to leave Lelouch's office to bring them to Ashido. He would then store them away, as was the 8th division's job to keep record of all archive files. Lelouch's signature was just that he knew of the incident and Rebetuka's involvement; he already saw May's report yesterday. This was just one of those confirmation papers that Lelouch knew was in the system for a reason, but couldn't help but feel bad for the trees.

Lelouch was about to continue his work when May's exit gave way to Susanna's entrance. Lelouch turned his attention his wife as she closed the door. "Well?" he asked.

She shook her head side to side.

Lelouch sighed and leaned back in his chair. He and Susanna had been trying to have children ever since 2003, but so far no luck. Fertility rates were down in Soul Society to prevent over population. Lelouch seemed slightly depressed to learn he and Susanna had failed again. "Just think, we had it once and we blew it."

Susanna rubbed his shoulders as her husband slumped forward. "We'll keep trying. We're going to make up for it."

"Maybe I'm just not meant to have children," Lelouch started getting a case of sour grapes.

"Don't say that! Of course you're meant to have children."

Lelouch and Susanna had already been down this road before. Lelouch had already confessed to her about his little quickie with Rangiku during her pregnancy. He then confessed he had been beating himself up over it because he was thoroughly convinced that his infidelity had caused her miscarriage, but Susanna reassured him saying that the miscarriage was caused by the injuries she suffered in combat and overextending herself, essentially feeding off her child's reiatsu. She hadn't been careful with the child and she was the reason it was gone, not him.

"You've suffered enough, Lelouch-dono." Susanna grabbed one of Lelouch's hands clutching his head. "You'll be a father someday, I promise you."

Lelouch turned to look at his wife's reassuring smile. He could still barely believe he was married and he saw that Susanna was wearing the diamond earrings he'd got her for an anniversary present. He was convinced she'd only gotten more beautiful since becoming his betrothed. Thinking on it so much, Lelouch stood up and grabbed Susanna's shoulder before passionately kissing her. Things were about to escalate into something more when the phone rang.

Lelouch picked it up, silently apologizing to his wife. "Hello." He listened to the person on the other line. "Speaking." Susanna leaned on the desk as Lelouch stood perfectly still except for his fingers rapping the desk as he listened to whomever was calling him. "Good, glad to hear it." It was a little while longer before Lelouch spoke again. "Yes we'll be sending a courier from the R and D department with the goods. Tell his and her majesty that I'm glad their taking advantage of this and willing to be so helpful. Yes, thank you. Goodbye." Lelouch put the phone down.

"His and her majesty?" Susanna was confused.

"I never got around to telling you, did I?" Lelouch asked removing his hand from the receiver, smiling at his wife, elated by his genius. "With Unohana-soutaicho and Rita's help we've started open trade and communication with Hueco Mundo. King Grimmjow Jaegerjacques and Queen Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck have opted to be civil towards the Soul Reapers. Hueco Mundo and Soul Society are now neutral - at least when it comes to the arrancar. They've even decided to help limit the number of attacks on both the world of the living and the Soul Society."

"That's wonderful news. That's going to save so many lives."

Lelouch nodded. "We're lucky the queen is such a civil individual." Lelouch scratched his head. "I highly doubt we'd be having this kind of luck if the king was ruling the sands by himself."

"Just shows you who wears the pants in that relationship."

Lelouch laughed as he removed his hand from his hair. "We're also sharing our technology with them to improve Hueco Mundo's own living arrangements. The arrancar aren't accepted here to prevent a panic, but Grimmjow demolished Las Noches on a whim to destroy all traces of Aizen and Talbumosuke, but now it seems his majesty misses the lavish lifestyle so we're helping rebuild a new palace of sorts. It won't be as big, Grimmjow doesn't need _that_ much space, but we're trying to find a peaceful solution between Hueco Mundo and Soul Society. Hollows are still a problem, that's never going to change, and not every arrancar in Hueco Mundo wants peace. Still, we're making progress."

"I think it's also because Unohana-soutaicho is a much more benevolent person."

"What do you mean?"

"She's a more open minded soutaicho. Yamamoto Genryusai never would've approved this. Unohana is more of a peacekeeper than she is a traditionalist."

"That's certainly true," Lelouch agreed, rubbing the back of his head again. His mind drifted to thinking how much more cooperative Unohana was about certain things than Yamamoto had been and it had nothing to do with her taking advantage of her new position or doing things her mother figure would want. Unohana had simply always been like that because of her healer's instinct. Unohana, like Orihime reached out to all beings in kindness (though she mixed it with the psychosis buried within her) felt that there were always exceptions to the rule of a race always being chaotic and evil. Some of it may have extended to the fact that she had once been like that and was on the path of redemption, but that's what, Lelouch figured, made Unohana a strong woman, a complex individual, and an excellent leader.

The woman had a life experience that her two co-successors, Shunsui and Ukitake, couldn't compete with. She wasn't a noble. She had picked herself up on the streets and been a survivor. Lelouch didn't have all the details, but since Unohana knew pretty much all there was to know about him, as many of the other captains did, Lelouch felt it was only fair if he knew about her too. Unohana had been trying to forget most of that part of her life, but she felt there was no harm in telling Lelouch about it to a certain extent.

"Are you sure you want to share this with me?" Lelouch had asked at one point. "Aren't you afraid I might turn this information against you?"

"You've already proven yourself time and again to know where your loyalties lie. Use this discussion as a sign of the trust I have in you. Betray that trust though," Unohana smiled sweetly, but those terrifying vibes emitted from her, "and I think you know what will happen."

Lelouch's face turned blue. "Y-yes ma'am."

Thinking about the soutaicho, Lelouch could only extend his mind to her mysterious maternal figure Rita. Ever since Rita, the Soul King and Yamamoto had unanimously agreed on giving Unohana the role, the former 4th Division captain had kept her hair at full length rather than keeping it all braided up. It was a design Unohana had said that Rita said "befitted someone with Unohana's new status".

Rita was as odd as they came in Lelouch's opinion. She wasn't exactly what someone thought of when the term "warden of hell" was thrown about. She certainly also wasn't the type of person, personality wise, when the term "first generation Soul Reaper" was used either. She was an enigma. Lelouch had no idea how she came to be in the position to find herself as a first generation Soul Reaper, but he knew how she went from that to Warden of Hell, but that was all he knew about her. That seemed to be all anyone knew about her. Records weren't kept on the back histories of individuals beyond a certain point. There was no back history on any of the Soul Reapers whose origins predated the founding of the Shino Academy.

Lelouch had many theories about Rita and what she could be about. Many speculated that Rita was going to turn on the Soul Society one of these days in an act of revenge, a theory Lelouch found possible and just as likely as her to be loyal as well. He didn't have enough evidence on her to suggest that she was using her cheery front as a mask for anything other than a world of hurt if someone pissed her off. She was also a goofball like Urahara, always seeming like she was just a quirky individual until someone tried to foolishly take her down. Rita confused Lelouch.

Lelouch also had no idea that Rita had been watching his half-sister. Rita had no idea they were even related. What the squirrely soul reaper did know was that the Britannians had a noble house in Soul Society. She also knew that this was the first time that she could remember a living Britannian with spiritual power enough to see spirits and making good use of it. Many wasted their gift, Cornelia was the first to exploit it in the 150 years or so the house had existed in the Soul Society. True, the house had been under different names and used to be the Pendragon house when King Arthur had been not only in Soul Society, but alive as well. However, Cornelia was the first to carry the Britannia name and utilize her spiritual power to her advantage. And because of that, and because of the reputation the family had, Rita was keeping a close eye on the possibilities. Possibilities for what though? That was a question that only Rita knew the answer too.

Oblivious to the details and having spaced out for a mere moment as he mused about Unohana's work as soutaicho, and Rita, Lelouch returned to staring at his wife and brought her back to his embrace yet again. It didn't take long before he had her aroused and moaning as he found all her little turn on spots.

"If we're going to keep failing," Lelouch said in a low growl as he pushed Susanna's kosode and Shitagi off her and fingering her nipple with his index finger, "I'll just have to try harder."

"Take me, Lelouch-dono," Susanna smiled. And he did after locking the door and carrying his bride to his bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>September 2006<strong>

While Lelouch was getting into some of his favorite positions, Cornelia was currently stuck in her least favorite. By that it meant she was stuck in a powder blue dress, rather than in uniform, a rose corsage hairband in her hair, rather than a radio communicator, and standing around looking pretty, rather than intimidating, at a family gathering thrown by her mother, who wanted Cornelia to wear a dress rather than her army uniform, despite Cornelia's protests, to be precise. To make matters worse, Nonette was there and she _was_ in uniform. As if to make things even worse, Guinevere was attending as well.

To do her best to avoid attention, Cornelia simply sat in the Billiard room playing chess with Lelouch. The last thing she wanted to be seen by any of her siblings, or even her soldiers, in a girly dress. She knew there was no other reason she was wearing it other than the fact that her mother wanted to prove that she had the money and resources to have her daughters dressed in the latest fashion.

Most of the party was going on in the ball room with only some appetizer trays an actual billiard game and a few nobles puttering around the billiard room. Cornelia just wanted to remain out of sight and out of focus as she concentrated on her game with Lelouch. The smart mouthed child had already commented how ridiculous Cornelia looked in a dress, but he was always silent as the wind while playing a game of chess, unless he was playing Clovis.

Things could've continued with this just fine until Cornelia heard the voice that scratched in the back of her brain like an icicle down a plane of glass. It didn't sound that bad, but it got the same reaction from Cornelia. To make matters worse, Guinevere was the LAST person Cornelia needed seeing her like this.

"And so I said to Herman that he was fired. He can't keep my shoes organized or get the bath water the proper temperature. What a complete ponce."

Cornelia growled. Guinevere was doing exactly the type of thing that made Cornelia utterly despise her with every fiber of her being.

"Cornelia," Lelouch snapped his fingers, "Hey! It's your turn."

Cornelia's mind was away from the game now though and now listening to Guinevere's grating on the common folk. "And why do all of those filthy peasants think I owe them a single pound? Do they not know their place in society? I have my fortune and they have the dirt. That's how it goes. If you have time to beg you have time to find a lake, clean yourself up, and look for a bloody job."

Her friends all laughed and now Cornelia was ready to lash out. Guinevere's mockery of the common folk went too far. If the first princess said just one more thing Cornelia would snap.

"And I just feel so bad going down to the racetrack with Harbinger all the time." Harbinger was the name of Guinevere's thoroughbred horse of three generations and rumored to be the fastest stallion in the entire nation, often being rented out to some jockeys who would play at the derby and pay Guinevere half the winnings for letting them use her horse, increasing the already extremely wealthy su Britannia family fortune even further. "It's just not fair to those poor pathetic peasants whose horses get fed with those two-bit pellets while Harbinger is supplied with only the finest imported oats and has been trained since he was a colt to sprint and to race. And when was the last time any of those filthy equines had a bath. I remember one man, if you could call him that who said he only washed his horse once a week.

"No!" One of Guinevere's friends gasped in horror.

"Okay that's it," Cornelia pushed up from the table and stomped over to the front door where Nonette was currently sipping wine. "I need you."

"Yah!" The Colonel exclaimed as Cornelia yanked her by the arm, causing some of the red wine to spill onto the hard wood floor as Cornelia led her to Lelouch.

"I need to do something. Finish my game for me."

"Hey wait! Nellie!" Nonette shrugged and began playing with Lelouch for a few turns only to hear Cornelia shout.

"Who do you think you are, judging people by their status in society? There are good common folk out there you know. Look at all the soldiers. Perhaps you should consider reevaluating your standards for entertainment if you run into so many of them."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Cornelia. I must say it's a rare sight to see you dressed like that."

"Don't change the subject!"

"Uh oh," Nonette knew exactly where this cat fight could lead to and she wasn't about to have the party cancelled due to a raging cat fight that would ultimately wind up one-sided. Nonette pushed through the crowd and grabbed the nearest person she recognized by the shoulder.

"Ah! Don't hurt me! I bruise easily!" Nonette's victim cringed only to recognize her. "Oh, Miss Nonette, I didn't realize it was you," he bowed to her, holding a wine glass in his hand, "Forgive my rudeness."

"Save the chivalry, Clovis. I need to stop Nellie from wrecking the party. Take over for me would you?" she jabbed her thumb at the half-empty table Lelouch was sitting at, rapping his fingers on the table looking bored.

"Ah, a chance to face Lelouch in honorable combat. Say no more Miss Nonette," Clovis walked away and Nonette went up to where Cornelia and Guinevere's discussion was heating up like the summer sun. Unfortunately she didn't move fast enough.

"If you're so certain of Harbinger's amazing speed then I challenge you to a race!"

"And who will be racing? Are you going to drag that mangy black mare of yours out to the track?"

With so much pride in her being Cornelia could do nothing except defend her horse's pride and accept the challenge. "She's not mangy! Luna is the best steed a girl could ask for! She could beat Harbinger any day of the week!" She stated the last five words with irritated emphasis.

Nonette slapped her palm to her forehead. _Goddamit._ Things like this had happened before, but Cornelia had never said something _this_ stupid. Cornelia always wound up shooting her mouth off and getting angry when she engaged in verbal combat with her older sister. Nonette, when she could, did her best to keep the fighting to a minimum, often terrifying both women in the process with a wide grin and a request delivered in the sweetest tone possible.

Unfortunately, Cornelia had been so loud she had attracted the attention of most of the party goers. Nonette walked up to Cornelia and grappled her arm around the back of the second princess' head and whispered to her.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"Yes," Cornelia responded bluntly.

Nonette sighed, "And for once I thought we could get through one of these parties and the worst we would have is some spilled wine or really stinky cheese." It was no secret that Cornelia and Guinevere had locked mental horns every single party and, if not for Nonette's interventions, things would break into absolute chaos, like they did one time before Cornelia entered the academy and both sisters began wrestling on the floor, tore each other's dresses apart and broke some tables. Hair was yanked out, clothes were ruined and the party turned into a gigantic mess with both girls in deep trouble with their mothers for causing the disturbance. The incident hit the front page and top story mark of the news too.

"Oh you do, do you? Well then let's see you back up that confidence." The tall woman found the nearest chair and stood on it.

_What is she doing? _Cornelia asked herself.

_You are not hearing the end of this if you fail Nellie. Besides it's been a while since I had fun at your expense. _"Hey everyone! Nellie just said she's going to race Princess Guinevere and Harbinger with Luna!"

A ruckus went up through the crowd and before anyone knew what was happening there were escorts down to the racetrack out behind the li Britannia estate's stables. Cornelia, now in her army uniform, was feeding Luna a cube of sugar as she spoke words of confidence to her steed while Harbinger was escorted over from the su Britannia estate looking ready to run like the wind. Guinevere was dressed in a mauve racing uniform, complete with jockey's whip and a helmet.

Nonette was going to be referee. It was a quick race around the entire track: one lap, one race. Nonette was also taking bets from anyone she could and of course all bets were on Guinevere and Harbinger. Luna had never been entered in any races before since Cornelia only used the horse for public transportation, while Harbinger had the reputation for being the fastest known horse alive. The very idea that he could lose was absurd. If Cornelia won, like she promised, Nonette was going to go home very happy and very rich.

Standing near the track, Nunnally, Euphemia, Clovis, and Schneizel all gave Cornelia words of encouragement, empty or not.

Lelouch was the only one to call out how ridiculous this was. "You're going to embarrass yourself," he said bluntly. Marianne slapped him upside the back of the head. Lelouch rubbed where he was struck.

"You'll be fine Cornelia," Marianne instilled confidence in her, "Just do your best."

"Racers ready?" Nonette called through the Megaphone.

"This will be easier than tricking a peasant to part with his belongings," Guinevere mocked.

"On your mark," Cornelia leaned forward on Luna, "Get set," Guinevere gripped the reins to her horse, "Go!"

Both horses took off like lightning and Harbinger had an obvious speed advantage. However, Cornelia continued to keep Luna as close to the inside of the track as possible, while Guinevere seemed to have trouble keeping Harbinger's bolting sprint in a straight path. When the first curve came up, Cornelia was able to lean in towards the inside of the track and trust Luna to make the sharpest inside turn Guinevere had ever witnessed. It was like Luna and Cornelia were one. Their trust in one another was astounding.

Forced to pull wide outside the track to give herself room for a margin of error, when Guinevere exited the curve into the next straightaway she snapped the reins and Harbinger bolted forward. The first princess pulled sharply ahead of her younger half-sister and Cornelia knew that, at the speed Harbinger was bolting at, she'd never be able to seize the advantage she'd had at the beginning of the straightaway. However, if there was one thing Cornelia knew how to do, it was use sensory input to her advantage.

Thinking quick on her feet, Cornelia remembered that Guinevere had pulled out wide on the last turn, a sign that she wasn't fully confident of her control of the horse she was riding. She also knew that Luna could sprint to reach Harbinger's current velocity level, but it would leave the mare at a lower base speed afterwards. The other thing Cornelia knew though was that, much unlike herself, Guinevere disliked getting covered in filth, even while riding. Put it all together and Cornelia had a strategy to pull off.

"Hoiyah!" She kicked her legs and leaned all the way forward on Luna and slapped at the horse's shoulder with one hand, indicating she wanted Luna to sprint as fast as the horse's legs could carry her. Luna tore into the ground, kicking up dust as she gained on Harbinger. Cornelia then lined herself up directly with Harbinger.

"What's she doing? If she does that then she can't pass him," Lelouch said, referring to the horse.

"Cornelia's never acted without thinking," Schneizel noted, "She must have a plan."

And indeed Cornelia did have a plan. She veered slowly to the side as the turn came up and, rather than cutting it as closely as she could, held as close to Guinevere's left as possible as she powered through it. Screaming like she was a girl half her age, Guinevere's arms instinctively pulled the reins towards the right to avoid the cloud of dust being kicked up in her face, allowing Cornelia to pull ahead. Guinevere was disoriented as Harbinger's speed slowed way down, almost to a full stop.

"AAGH!" Guinevere screeched, seeing the fine layer of dirt covering her hair and racing jacket. She grit her teeth in hate. She commanded Harbinger forward, but Cornelia had already pulled into onto the inside straight and was pushing Luna to as fast as the mare could knowing Guinevere would dash towards her any moment. Luna was slowing down as Guinevere began bolting forward, gaining ground on Cornelia, but, trusting Luna to keep going, Cornelia looked behind her and began to direct Luna left and right, making it almost impossible for Guinevere to pass her until Cornelia passed the finish line. She was grinning as she turned Luna ninety degrees and brought the black mare to a crawl until she stopped, snorted and shook her head.

"Looks like the dark horse wins as always," Cornelia grinned. She dismounted from Luna as her siblings came over to praise her for a job well done.

Guinevere was so livid at her defeat and so angry at being bested in such a fashion and also because she was losing attention and fast took her frustrations out on harbinger and she proceeded to whip her horse in blame for her loss. Cornelia, seeing this, though still receiving praise from her siblings and family, went over and grabbed Guinevere's arm mid-strike. "It's not the horse's fault you lost. I'm simply better than you." Angered by her stuck up attitude, Guinevere yanked her arm free and attempted to whip Cornelia. The Second Princess, with her military training, grabbed the whip, pulled on it to pull Guinevere towards her and punched her in the gut causing Guinevere to drop to her knees and gasp for air since Cornelia had knocked the wind out of her. Cornelia flashed the most provocative smile ever at her sister. "Sorry reflex."

Some of Guinevere's suitors came over to help the first princess to her feet and carried her out.

"You know a real woman walks on her own feet even when injured!" Cornelia called to her. She then proceeded to continue chatting with her siblings, and Nonette, while Marianne spoke to Charles.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked.

Charles nodded. "Yes, I'll begin the war plans immediately. You have Cornelia set for departure. She has skill and talent unlike anything I've ever seen before."

"Yes," Marianne nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

Now the 12th seat of Squad 7, Senna waltzed through the Soul Society with an armful of paperwork and a notebook. The Seireitei was abuzz with life in slight contrast to how it had been when she first became a Soul Reaper (that is after her test to become one as she was still considered to be a Soul Reaper in training). Back then the streets were awash with depression and gloom due to all the individuals that had been lost to Aizen's madness, but in the past several years things had been getting better.

Recruits with untapped and previously undiscovered talent within the lower ranks were coming out of the woodwork like salmon up a stream during migration season. Senna and Rurichiyo were two such individuals. Great things were expected of both girls. The biggest pressure on Senna's shoulders was that Kiscamet wasn't getting any younger. Her mother was growing more ancient looking than the late Yamamoto Genryusai. Senna feared she might have to take on the responsibility of being house head of the Atrumiers and she looked not much older, if perhaps younger, than the 3rd Division fukutaicho, and spouse to Shiba Kaien, Shiba Rukia.

Besides just the recruitment and the much livelier streets, several changes had come over the Seireitei in the past couple of years, even dating as far back as the day Kurosaki Ichigo first was accredited with the title Substitute Soul Reaper. The legal system had taken great strides all in part thanks to Lelouch and of course the Gotei now had a new soutaicho, but there was more to it than that. For starters there were now trade routes open between different factions. The Gotei was obtaining new technology and resources by having open trade with the Quincies and the Rukongai merchants and the Shiba and Kuchiki clans were more than willing to make the latter possible. Most of the time outsiders Shihoin Yoruichi, Soifon, Tsukabishi Tessai and Urahara Kisuke acted as a go between to the white-clad archers.

To show no hard feelings, and because she was in charge, Unohana had invited Urahara and the other exiles back to the Gotei, but so far nobody had bitten in, much to the soutaicho's disappointment. The Gotei was short staffed, requiring a new 4th Division captain and 9th Division Vice-captain as soon as possible. Unfortunately the most likely candidates for captaincy within the current ranks—Renji and Kaien—didn't have the ability in healing kido to become the 4th Division captain.

Lelouch had suggested switching around responsibilities to 7th Division and switching their responsibilities to another division, but Unohana discredited that idea saying it was too much chaos and too much confusion, not to mention the required paperwork. She was fine with change, but Lelouch was taking advantage of it if that suggestion was passed and Lelouch understood.

However, besides just the atmosphere, the people in the Gotei had changed as well, both inside and out. In the last several years there had been changes to key personnel of the Gotei and the Seireitei in general. The biggest change, of course, was that Kyo and Isao were now old enough to walk and talk. Each took after their gender respective parent, though Isao kept reminding Byakuya of his youth, much to his chagrin and when he tried to imitate the clan leader's stoic demeanor he failed to be intimidating at all and only served to have Byakuya massage his frontal lobe with his thumb and forefinger while doing his best not to laugh. And that was a shocker in and of itself. Byakuya was slowly defrosting as an individual. Sure, barely anything got to him, but even Hisana kept saying how she could see life in his eyes yet again. It was as if watching his kids growing up before his eyes and having Hisana at his side all this time had saved him from himself and whatever he might have turned into had she not been around.

The next biggest change was from the 3rd seat of Squad 2, Naomi Libra. After the battle with Sumime, Naomi's constant cheeriness had all, but vanished. Naomi still was as upbeat as ever, but the ditzy act had almost completely disappeared. It was like the girl had finally grown up. Instead of acting like a child all the time she acted more mature, though Kendra still made her look like an infant by comparison. As an individual Naomi carried herself now with a certain sense of grace. Whereas Kendra remained suave and cool headed, Naomi was sprightly and always looking for action. Her maturity was further noted by her increase in height and the fact that she'd started taking a liking to wearing earrings. She also wore cloth armbands and wore a short sleeved Shihakusho with her hakama bound to her legs to make her more aerodynamic even before she resorted to Shikai. Kendra was fast on her feet without such a wind resistance reduction and her Shikai gave a wardrobe change all on its own. Naomi felt she needed the boost as she was starting to take life a little more seriously.

Naomi of course wasn't the only Soul Reaper bitten by the maturity bug. Both Kusajishi Yachiru and Hitsugaya Toshiro had both grown taller and become a little more mature. As the statement was often said as a friendly jab, Hitsugaya's balls finally dropped. In other words his voice had deepened and he was starting to man up. He stood now at a short 155cm, but he was still growing.

Unfortunately he wasn't taller than Momo who had been hit with a growth spurt of her own. She now stood at 161.5cm tall and she was starting to grow in a little to the point where her breasts were now noticeable beneath her Shihakusho, pushing the cloth forward, but not a whole lot. Susanna still beat her and between them both women probably had the smallest chest sizes amongst the captains and lieutenants.

This of course came at the exception of the now aged-up Squad 11 vice-captain Kusajishi Yachiru whose recent growth spurt in October of last year knocked the Seireitei on its ass. The once tiny titan originally at a mere 99cm in height before growing slightly to 109cm, suddenly sprouted to 127cm seemingly overnight. It startled not only Kenpachi, but also the rest of the squad. Not only had Yachiru's body changed, but her childish, playful demeanor was now replaced by a more controlled version of her father figure. Rather than running around and creating problems for all around her, demanding snacks and riding on Kenpachi's back, Yachiru was becoming more self-sufficient with a headlock and plowing into the ground from behind as a form of greeting to unsuspecting squad members. Of course, her sense of direction was still on par with a Britannian tourist in the EU without a road map or GPS.

Her level of respect shown for her superiors had increased, but Yachiru was comparable to Naomi at this point with how both now sought battle and carried a bit of swagger about themselves while in it, but both had the most positive attitudes in all of the Gotei a majority of the time. Unlike Naomi however who was starting to take her job, and life, seriously, Yachiru was starting to become like Kenpachi's predecessor. In three words: Brilliant, but lazy. Yachiru constantly looked to challenge herself and, in one instance carried an entire slab of granite from North 44 Rukongai to the R&D department without breaking a sweat and as she dusted her hands off gave an arrogant, "I want a real challenge next time, okay?"

In another instance, Kenpachi had been given an order to ask his adoptive daughter to put down some unruly brutes out in Rukongai causing a big stink with the trade business. Yachiru complained about it as she headed out saying how it was going to be boring, a sentiment of which Kenpachi agreed with and came back with a signed affidavit of her completed mission from an eyewitness that all threats had been soundly beaten using only raw strength of unarmed combat. Anyone else would've been scared shitless since some of the men Yachiru had been up against were bigger than Kenpachi and unarmed combat very rarely incorporated reiatsu into its calculations, but Kenpachi couldn't help except be proud of Yachiru.

Physically, Yachiru was considered the absolute strongest of the lieutenants. In full-on combat, battle prowess and all, Kaien was considered the most powerful lieutenant. Kendra was considered the fastest and Ashido was considered the most durable. Taking after her sensei, Momo held the title of most cunning and doubled as the Kido master. On a captain level Kendra and Yachiru's captains took their respective roles while Unohana, of course, took most powerful captain overall, while Lelouch was, of course, the most cunning and the best at Kido.

The most interesting change in the Gotei was how the love bug seemed to be going around and some had already been bitten. Rumor spread like it was a disease. 3rd Division benefited because at least the Seireitei Communication was busting out print like it was water and selling faster than calligraphy brush to parchment.

Gossip had several romances on its radar and many were triangles. To start off Nemu was considered becoming comfortable around both Renji and Gin. Renji understood what she was going through about losing the person you thought you were going to spend the rest of your life with to someone else and their misery had brought them a bit of solace together. However, as her captain, Gin saw Nemu most often when he, of course, wasn't with his own childhood friend, Mastumoto Rangiku. On top of this, Ashido was considered to be eyeballed by Captain of Squad 7, Homura Yuna, and 3rd seat of Squad 2, Libra Naomi. Like Renji and Nemu drowning their sorrows in their failed romance, Ashido and Yuna often chatted of their remembrance of the woman they considered one of the greatest fallen soldiers in all of Soul Society: Akari Mari. However, Ashido had also been instrumental, since his return from Hueco Mundo, after 347 years stuck in it, at teaching Libra Naomi several sword arts at her personal request. However, accusations of bisexualism were sent Naomi's as suspicion of her favoring her fukutaicho, Otamachi Kendra, fluttered about like a cluster of butterflies. However, Kendra was considered to possibly favor her captain, Lusca Stefan. Combined with the independent, unrivaled, rumored romance of Kotetsu Kiyone having eyes for her captain, Ukitake Jushiro as well as the same situation rumored to be developing between Hitsugaya Toshiro and Hinamori Momo and the whole thing could be looked at as just one giant mess. A mess that Senna considered herself thankful she was not a part of.

The blonde was currently en route to division 13, which was the destination of the armful of paperwork, but as she saw reached 11th Division's territory she noticed a crowd beginning to gather. Curious she stood on a rooftop to get a better look. In the 11th Division's training grounds, the surrounding area of up to a five kilometer radius was blockaded off, captain of Squad 11, Zaraki Kenpachi was facing off against a member of his squad his new 5th seat for two years running. Using Shunpo, Senna tapped the nearest Soul Reaper on the shoulder.

"What's going on?"

The guy craned his neck to look at her. "Inzuri Shiro has been declared the 12th Kenpachi so he and Zaraki-taicho have to duke it out for a title match. Winner takes all."

Senna retreated to her original position and sent out several hell butterflies to some friends. This was history in the making. No one would wanna miss this.

In the center of the arena, Kenpachi's opponent, 5th seat of Squad 11, Inzuri Shiro stood ready to fight him. Shiro had white, spikey hair that looked like it got in a fight with a pair of scissors and lost. The man had two different colored eyes: one red, one green. He was carrying a gigantic broad sword like Zangetsu's Shikai form. Like Kenpachi, the man had no initial name. He was from Inzuri though so that's how most people referred to him. Because of his white hair some people just called him Shiron-chan no Inzuri. He had graduated from the academy in the same year that Kurosaki Ichigo had marched onto the Soul Society to rescue Shiba Rukia. Shiro was always in the top of his class when it came to strength and reiatsu, but he sucked at Kido, though not as bad as Renji. He was drafted by Kenpachi into the 11th division immediately. He trained himself because he was convinced that he could surpass Kenpachi. Today was the day that he was going to put his skill level to the test. He was convinced that he was the next Kenpachi and had been taking many missions the past two years to prove his strength and prowess.

It would be this man that would fight Kenpachi for the man's title. Unlike Kiganjo, who had been dragging his heels to fight Zaraki, Kenpachi was more than ready for the challenge. One could say he was eager to challenge Inzuri and defend his title. Kenpachi knew this day would come and he was eager to prove that there would be no more Kenpachis after him. He was the last one; accept no substitutes.

On Senna's location appeared several people: Byakuya, Lelouch, Shisato and her little Keiichi, Susanna, Yuna, Kukaku, Renji, Kaien and Rukia.

"Five thousand on Zaraki!" Renji declared.

"Oh fuck no. I'm not taking that bet!" Kaien refuted.

"Twenty-thousand says that Inzuri Shiro is completely out of his league," Rukia stated.

"You're on!" Both Kaien and Renji exclaimed. Everyone at the event was convinced that this was going to be the historic showdown it was destined to be.

In the center of the battlefield, Kenpachi and Inzuri prepared to face off. "You ready?"

"I was born ready," Inzuri responded in his surly, deep voice.

"You gonna call out your Zanpakuto or what?"

"Confident are we? I like that." Holding the end of the pommel with both hands tipping his blade towards the ground, Inzuri flared his reiatsu, preparing to unleash his Shikai. Based on his reiatsu, Kenpachi liked what he was feeling. "Devour and Absorb, Karune Hasami!" **(Carnage Scissors)** Inzuri became flushed in a menacing Black aura and his other green eye turned red. His blade transformed so now it simply looked like a piece of bent metal attached to a black motor of some kind. Beyond that, over Inzuri's Shihakusho there was now a red overcoat.

Kenpachi laughed. "YES! YES! This is great! Come at me!"

With a roaring cry, Inzuri charged forward and the battle began with Kenpachi's blade clashing against his opponent's as Kenpachi remained ever so gleeful.

"Hey, where's Yachiru in all this?" Kukaku asked.

"I believe I can answer that," Yumichika said appearing with the rest of the group.

"Is she okay?" Shisato's first thought was that something happened to her since Yachiru was Kenpachi's #1 cheerleader.

"Well she's not dead or critically injured, but Inzuri challenged her earlier and she was defeated and disarmed. She's a little scuffed up and getting patched by Unohana as we speak."

"Wait so does that mean Inzuri's going in with a handicap?" Renji asked.

"Hardly," Yumichika answered, "This was days ago."

"And she's still in recovery?" Susanna asked.

"Still want to maintain that bet, hun?" Kaien asked Rukia.

"I'm not convinced. There is a wide gap between Zaraki-taicho and Kusajishi-fukutaicho."

Back on the battlefield, Kenpachi and Inzuri were clashing blades with each other as Kenpachi said to his challenger. "So does that weird looking blade do anything or is just for aesthetics cause besides a big increase in reiatsu, I haven't seen you do much."

"Be careful what you wish for," Inzuri responded before speeding backwards to widen the distance between him and Kenpachi. All of the energy in his body was concentrated onto his hand and he then charged forward with massive speed. "Kura Kiba!" **(Dark Fang) **Inzuri was completed coated in his battle aura and slammed into Kenpachi, breaking skin. He then put both hands on his sword and yanked it up high over his head like he was a hockey player that just took a power shot. The swing released some of his reiatsu and the energy released from his attack knocked Kenpachi in a sword beam colored in a mixture of purples, reds, blues and blacks. Kenpachi was knocked into the air and Inzuri followed up his assault. "Boseki Kote!" **(Spinning Gauntlet). **Flipping forward through the air, the dark energy being released from Inzuri's sword was exuded with every strike as he spun into Kenpachi's body, cutting him a few times. Inzuri then smashed the captain him the ground with a powerful overhead attack. He then stood on his sword like it was a surfboard. "Ketsueki ejji!" **(Blood edge)**. Karune Hasami charged up with dark energy exuding out the pommel like an exhaust pipe before Inzuri went rocketing towards the ground to impale Kenpachi. However, before he landed the captain promptly stood up and grabbed the Zanpakuto's blade with his bare hands. Kenpachi, despite all the strikes on him, wasn't even bleeding except for the first two blows.

"Is this the best you can do?" Kenpachi asked. A look of shock and horror washed over Inzuri before Kenpachi flipped him over his head and slammed both fighter and sword into the tiled floor. Inzuri coughed as he stood up. "Come on, I expected a challenge from someone who is supposed to be my successor. If you think you're worthy of the title of Kenpachi you gotta at least try to make this interesting.

"You have," Inzuri panted as his body flared up with more dark energy, "no idea," his eyes glowed red and his whole body became seeped in his reiatsu, "WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH!" The energy surrounding Inzuri completely coated his body until he stepped through it like he was walking out of an inferno. His Shihakusho was once again completely black. Inzuri's eyes were glowing fiercely and his hair had turned blacker than ink. His sword was now on fire and his hands were coated in his energy turning them into claws. A red aura flowed around him like a rotating shield. "Behold the true power I possess!"

Kenpachi looked unamused. "Is that it?"

With a fierce yell Inzuri charged forward like a wild animal. He took several swings at Kenpachi using both hands on his blade, pushing Kenpachi backwards and onto the defensive, except when Kenpachi side stepped him to avoid backing into the crowd. In retaliation to this, Inzuri ripped his blade out to the side, creating a large spire of exploding flame on the spot, nearly cooking Kenpachi, but Kenpachi's resulting injuries weren't that serious.

"Come on, don't tell me this is all you have," Kenpachi chuckled. "You're supposed to be the next me. You've gotta have more power than this!"

Inzuri stood still, clutched his chest and roared. His reiatsu suddenly intensified as the area near his heart brightly glowed red. He went charging at Kenpachi and continued to attack, but Kenpachi, all of a sudden, was no longer having fun. Sighing, Kenpachi took his fist and jammed it with his entire manly prowess into Inzuri's stomach. The warrior doubled over and dropped to his knees. It was a surprise to many that Kenpachi didn't blow the man's innards out his ass from that blow.

Kenpachi shook his hand off and looked at Inzuri. "I'm done."

"What?" Inzuri growled.

"I'm bored. You're boring me. Try and fight me again when you can actually pose a challenge."

Angered, Inzuri's eyes glowed brighter than ever before and, gripping his sword, he lunged at Kenpachi and gripped at the bare skin on his chest. Inzuri let go after a couple of seconds leaving Kenpachi to bleed a little with a bit of fingernail cuts, but Inzuri's body pulsed and he rose to his feet and his reiatsu skyrocketed, creating powerful gusts that showed exactly why the fighters were given such a large battlefield.

Kenpachi, however, remained unimpressed. True, Inzuri's reiatsu was incredibly high right now, surpassing Kenpachi's current level of power, but, as Kenpachi said, he had grown bored with the fight. "Look, I don't want to have to kill you. You got spunk, but you're nowhere near my power."

"This is winner take all. I AM THE NEXT KENPACHI!"

"Blow it out your ass!" Kenpachi thundered and then slashed Inzuri, creating a deep laceration. "You're nothing compared to me you little pipsqueak. Let me show you. I already told you you're boring me. If you still want to fight me, then I just have to pound you into the ground and believe me when I say I really hate the fact that your making me waste this on you." Ever so casually Kenpachi grabbed his eyepatch and tossed it away to the ground. His reiatsu surged far beyond what Inzuri was emitting and it was so powerful that the warrior's knees buckled. "See, what did I tell you? I'm far beyond your power. Now do you really want to do this? Or did I not make myself clear yet?"

Inzuri looked defiantly at Kenpachi. With the most casual swing in the world, Kenpachi slashed Inzuri right down the middle, but the swing carried so much reiatsu with it that the man exploded, unable to take the force.

Letting out a loud, agonized cuss, Renji dug into his pocket for his wallet to pay Rukia as Kaien casually did the same.

"Pleasure doing business with you boys," Rukia said, thumbing through the bills.

On the battlefield Kenpachi put his eyepatch on, but didn't sheathe his sword. "Listen up!" he shouted, placing the blade on his shoulder. "The title of Kenpachi isn't just a fancy medal to hang on the neck of the man declared badass of the year. I didn't get as strong as I am just by beating up people and winning fights and getting recognized or screaming so loud that I threw out my voice while my reiatsu charged up immensely and I sure as hell didn't face impossible odds and show off either. I got where I am through hard work, practice and lots and lots of fighting."

"I never thought I'd see the day where Kenpachi started giving a speech."

"When your pride is wounded you generally feel the need to express yourself," Byakuya explained to Lelouch Kenpachi's somewhat uncharacteristic actions.

"More than six decades ago I set the bar of what it means to be the Kenpachi," he extended his blade to the audience, "And if anyone has the gall to take that away from me, then they better be ready to pole-vault over it cause I ain't lowering it for nobody. You wanna come at me with a sword? You have to be at least as badass and strong as a Vasto Lordes before you even think of coming at me. Do you all hear me?"

"YES SIR!" All of the 11th Division members shouted.

"Now, if any of you hear word on the street in years to come of the public shouting that the next Kenpachi has been found you will do something for me. I want you to go out and tell this so-called successor to challenge Ashido, Yachiru, Kukaku, Stefan and Kuchiki Byakuya _at the same time_ and if they can't handle that then tell them to go fuck themselves because their disgracing my good name. Because this," Kenpachi gestured with his sword to the pile of blood that used to be the so-called twelfth Kenpachi, "is what happens if they come at me without at least seeing if they can do that first."

"Such arrogance," Byakuya did not like being underestimated to the point where Zaraki seemed to be bragging he could take him, Stefan, Yachiru, Ashido and Kendra on at the same time and win.

"I don't think Zaraki's saying he would win that fight exactly," Lelouch said, putting his index and thumb to his chin.

"But he just said it." Renji was confused.

"No, he said if they can handle it. It's a scare tactic. Whether or not Kenpachi would win that fight or not is inconsequential. After all, he's never done that before, but the idea is appealing to him."

Byakuya was a little less insulted and actually smirked, "I see what you mean now. He's basically grouping together fighters he respects and saying that if his would-be successor doesn't have the spirit to even try a fight like that, and at least hold their own for a while, then they have no right to call themselves the next Kenpachi."

"I'd pay money to see that fight though," Rukia said.

"If Kenpachi used his Shikai and got to level five it's no contest though. The whole fight would go tits up on our end and we'd be up a paddle with no creek," Kukaku rubbed her head.

"Um sis it's—"

"I know what I said," Kukaku said to Kaien, who gulped.

"The only person with any chance in hell at defeating me is Kurosaki Ichigo. If anyone's going to be the next Kenpachi it'll be him in fifty to eighty years!"

"Speaking of Ichigo, any word on how he's doing?" Rukia asked Lelouch and Kaien.

"Not a clue," Lelouch responded.

"Taicho hasn't said anything and I'm just going to assume no news is good news," Kaien answered. Ukitake was in charge of monitoring Ichigo's affairs since he was the one in charge of the Substitute Soul Reaper concept.

This fact, however, was not something Lelouch was aware of. As far as he knew the R&D department and Onmitsukido watched everything. He had no idea Ukitake was still monitoring Ichigo. "Kaien," he said, "Do you know when's the next time your captain and I can have a chat?"

Kaien shrugged. "Not sure, I'll ask him to check his schedule, why?"

"Classified."

Kaien sighed with a smile. "Why does that not surprise me?"

In the arena, Kenpachi was finishing his speech. "And in short, real badasses get killed, get up and avenge themselves, but hardcore badasses don't FUCKING DIE! Am I RIGHT men?"

"SIR! Yes sir!"

"Mmm hmm, damn right I am. Now piss off! All of you!" The crowd dispersed and Kenpachi began making his way towards 4th Division to check on Yachiru.

As everyone else prepared to leave, Senna remembered her original assignment. "Oh, Kaien, if you're heading back to the division, please give these to your captain for me." She handed the fukutaicho the notebook and papers.

"Can do Senna, thanks."

Yumichika got stuck in cleaning up Inzuri's remains while Renji went to inform Unohana of the outcome of the battle. Byakuya went to tell Hisana what had happened and Rukia went back about her business.

Lelouch was heading back to his division while Kukaku started to get chummy with some of her friends in 11th Division only to notice his wife was following him. "Problem, dear?" he asked.

"What is it you want to talk to Ukitake-taicho about?"

Lelouch looked left and right before turning around and urging Susanna to keep up with him. "Walk with me."

As they walked he explained to her his conversation with Eien Tamashi yesterday. "You want to kill him?" Susanna exasperated.

"I'm hoping it doesn't have to come to that. That's why I want to talk with Ukitake about options. If it does come to that, I don't have much of a choice, but I need to at least get clearance from Ukitake, or get him in on it about making Ichigo incredibly weak and limiting his power."

"And this doesn't fall under the category of being a threat to the Soul Society?" Susanna asked.

"I ran some simulations in one of the R&D labs using some of Kageroza's not confiscated research. If I die, or Zero Requiem doesn't occur, causing the timeline to unravel, none of you would be any the wiser and the world would simply revert to the way it was if I had never come to the Soul Society in the first place. However, it doesn't damage the Soul Society and there is no way of knowing if the outcome would be better or worse so there's no way of preventing it."

"But look at all the good you've done! How can you say it would do anything but harm?"

"Look also at everything we've lost too and that will tell you just as much," Lelouch reminded Susanna. She looked down. "Look I don't like it either, but I've already discussed this with Unohana-soutaicho and she already got a rejection letter from the Royal Dimension since this was a decision too big for her to make."

"Do you really think Ukitake would agree to potentially helping you kill Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Honestly, I doubt it, but we'll see what he thinks."

"Taicho!" Rangiku came bounding up the street out of breath.

"Where have you been?" Lelouch asked her, "You missed history in the making."

"Oh, I was there, just at a different spot with Hinamori and Hitsugaya-taicho. You don't think I'd actually miss such a historical event, do you? I lost sight of you when the crowd dispersed and did my best to find you now."

"What for?" Lelouch asked.

"To give you this," Rangiku handed Lelouch a newspaper. It was the latest Seireitei Communication.

"The paper, why? I'll see it when I get back to my office."

"You have to see it now though. Page nine, quickly."

"Is it something you wrote?" Lelouch asked. Rangiku shook her head. Shrugging along with his wife, Lelouch turned the page and began reading aloud. "Bright future for hollow analysis," he read the title, "When he was first instated as the new captain of squad twelve, many were uncertain that Ichimaru Gin would be a qualified captain to take the position, especially when most of his time was spent turning a majority of his subordinates over to the Onmitsukido. However, new information has surfaced to show that Ichimaru-taicho is perfectly suited for the job after all.

"Nearly half a century ago, captain of squad ten, Lamperouge Lelouch created a sorting algorithm for hollows below the menos class, creating one of the greatest benefits to the Soul Society. This was only a rumor at first, but a submission of evidence during an interview with the captain himself shows that Ichimaru Gin is planning on continuing Lamperouge Lelouch's research," Lelouch paused as he widened his eyes, "By extending the research to gillains." He was smiling now as he read. "More than fifty samples have already been brought in for closer examination with the captain himself personally seeing to the demise and going out to hunt the beasts. 'It's a lot a fun', Ichimaru-taicho said in the interview. 'I get permission ta go ta Hueco Mundo, Shinso gets some exercise and everyone wins, except for the gillians, but who gives a shit bout them?' Ichimaru-taicho expects that in ten years that he should have the algorithm complete for these menacing menos. If anyone had any doubts about the captain's allegiance then this should be the proof needed to clear any and all suspicion about where his loyalties are." The article finished. Lelouch handed the paper back to Rangiku. "Huh, I actually didn't extend the research to menos because it was too dangerous for me. I'm glad Gin thinks otherwise."

"Yeah I spoke with him myself. I thought he was joking when we talked, but when I saw the article I became really proud of him and I thought you'd want to see it because it's your research he's furthering."

"Yeah, Gin seems like he's doing all right."

"People keep saying that Gin's only sticking around because of me, but I think he really enjoys being a Soul Reaper."

"I think he realized after I bailed his ass out that being evil isn't what it's cracked up to be. Besides, you can be a hero and still be a sociopath. I've been down that road." Susanna laughed a little. "You still should keep in mind he did what he did for you. Yeah it was a bit extreme of him, but he cares about you."

"I-I know," Rangiku tucked some hair behind her ear and looked to the side, trying not to blush.

"Anyway, I'll see you back at the division. I'm going off to see how things are coming with Nemu on that project we've been working on."

"Oh, okay, give her my regards."

"Of course," Lelouch said. Rangiku left and he looked at Susanna. "Do you want to watch for a little while?"

"I'd love to," Susanna smile and she and her husband headed to the 12th Division to observe Cornelia.

**End of Chapter 142**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Oh yeah, Kenpachi is a motherfucking badass. Very little Cornelia this time, but that's okay isn't it? I mean at least we know that the Soul Society is doing well and of course we have shipping rumors up the ass. All of the pairings I mentioned mind you are the pairings you guys are allowed to decide whether you want to see them canon or not. So board the ships you want and the winners will set sail. Oh and if you couldn't tell, the would-be 12****th**** Kenpachi is a Captain Ersatz of Ragna the Bloodedge. Also thumbs up for Kenpachi's epic speech? Next time there'll be more on Cornelia's life and we'll get both terrorists and a battle for New Zealand to conquer it, competing for it against the EU. Ciao folks).**


	143. Cornelia's Birthday Crashed

**(A/N: I didn't say this in the last few chapters because I had written them in advance, but I will say it now. *sigh* A great man has fallen and will always be remembered and-*laughs* Okay I'm sorry I just can't keep a straight face. As much as I find it tragic that Kubo killed off Byakuya and he is absolutely my #1 favorite Bleach character, I just don't think Kubo has that kind of balls. If I'm proven wrong I'm proven wrong, but that is my opinion on the matter. Also, Kubo has had incorrect self-proclamations before in-universe so we'll see what happens. If Byakuya DOES die though then it makes me all the happier Soul Chess was written the way it was. Now then, let's get into the next chapter here shall we? Pinkie: I didn't get to say anything. Me: Sometimes you don't).**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Lelouch and Susanna entered into the R&D Department and made their way towards the laboratory where Nemu had agreed to meet Lelouch for the daily observation. The monitor flies that she and Lelouch were utilizing were to be viewed at their leisure. They couldn't film all of Cornelia's life - usually only several hours during the day and they rarely could get inside buildings without the things getting swatted at or getting hit by an opening door. Lelouch would mostly fast-forward through the data collected if he didn't see anything of interest. However, he always watched in on important dates like birthdays, special occasions he remembered, and war dates. Today was especially outstanding though: Today was Jaunary 13th, Cornelia's birthday. It was her 17th birthday and Lelouch vaguely remembered an incident that had occurred during the celebration.

"Oh, Susanna-sama," Nemu addressed her when the silverette walked in alongside her husband, "Your presence is unexpected, but not unwelcome. Did you come here for the same reasons as Lelouch-sama?" Though the honorifics, to Susanna, felt unnecessary, Nemu believed they were since Susanna was Lelouch's betrothed and Nemu had such high respect for Lelouch.

"Hai," Susanna said with a bright smile. In recent years, though Susanna had succeeded where Nemu had failed in securing Lelouch's heart it did not come in between the friendship of the two women. Okay, it did at first, but they'd since patched up that old wound and neither one had anything against the other.

Lelouch was already in the midst of firing up the fly to start the recording when he noticed a post-it note by the console. Curious, he read it. It was in Nemu's handwriting and it was a reminder to herself to call Renji to cancel their meet today.

"You were meeting Abarai-fukutaicho today, Nemu?" Lelouch asked.

"Ah, huh?" Nemu whirled around unaware that Lelouch had peeked at her note.

"Sorry if I'm intruding upon personal matters, you don't have to be here if you'd rather be out."

Nemu shook her head, "No, my first priority is to serve Lelouch-sama, that hasn't changed."

_Maybe it should, _Lelouch thought to himself. Nemu continued to devote herself to help Lelouch, but it was coming at a cost to her own social experiences. If Lelouch didn't know any better he would've suspected that she had not given up on him and this was her way of showing it. However, his observation of the note was more than just about his concern for Nemu's social stature. "You've been seeing Abarai a lot lately, haven't you?"

Nemu stared at the floor, fiddling with her hands, "I…w-well…h-he's been a very good friend to me."

"Oh Nemu don't be so modest," Susanna encouraged, "Tell Lelouch-dono all about it. You won't hurt his feelings."

"Oh you know about this Susanna?" Lelouch wasn't big on the latest gossip, preferring more to bury his head in his duties as a captain and personal investigations.

"Nemu and Renji have been getting along lately. Nemu won't make it official, but it's like they're dating."

"We've just been meeting at designated places and times. We talk about things and we go our separate ways," Nemu said very stoically.

"Nemu, it's a date. You're not fooling anyone, but yourself," Susanna her patting her on the shoulder from behind.

"It's not a date!" Nemu exclaimed, red in the face.

Susanna backed off and put her hands in the air. "If you say so."

Nemu looked towards Lelouch to be on her side in the matter, but Lelouch appeared to be more interested in starting the observations. However, he had been listening. "Abarai is expressing interest in you?"

"Yes," Nemu answered, "He appears to be seeking a companionship of sorts. I am unsure as to his motives."

"If you're unsure then do as you want. The worst thing you could do is be forced into something you don't want. It does sound like you enjoy your little talks though. I've heard things."

"Abarai-fukutaicho is a good conversationalist and quite a gentleman," Nemu said like she was a robot giving out factoids.

"Well I'm glad you're moving on," Lelouch said.

"It's not like that!" Nemu exclaimed only to confusedly add, "…is it?"

Lelouch took a deep breath. "Why don't you ask him and find out the next time you see each other?" Lelouch looked over his shoulder from the keypad and smiled. "Nemu, don't let your devotion to me stop you from enjoying your own life. You're not my servant. You're your own person."

"I know and I am here because I want to be. I will always be available when Lelouch-sama has need of me and I am curious as to the mystery behind this girl."

Lelouch shrugged, "Alright then."

"It's a shame we have to be so mysterious about this," Susanna said folding her arms and knowing what was going on having been told about it on the way over, "You could have Renji come here."

"If he and Nemu were more seriously connected perhaps I would, but the less people that know about this the better." Lelouch could count on his fingers and toes who knew his history. The captains minus Gin, Hisana and Histugaya knew. Susanna knew. Vera knew. And Nemu was learning. He was debating whether or not to tell Kukaku. She was like a therapist in how she never judged him to his face for any curve balls he sent her way, but unlike Susanna she didn't just let the balls fly past her she'd catch them and throw them back if she had a problem. "So then," Lelouch said, finalizing the parameters to set up the recording, "Let's see what's going on over there shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon<strong>

**January 13****th****, 2007 atb**

Cornelia felt she was getting too old to have a big celebration in honor of the day she was born, but her mother begged to differ and since Cornelia was now becoming a household name for her accomplishments, Dolores figured it would look good to get out into the public and be revered that she was alive and serving her country. Cornelia received the nickname "The Royal Soldier" in many news articles as she was the only member of the Britannian royal family actively serving on the military.

Guinevere, age 21 going on 22, spent her days generally lazing about and doing mostly nothing. However, as much as Cornelia disliked her older sister, even she had to admit that Guinevere was no dummy and of course incredibly silver tongued. In fact Guinevere had a higher IQ than the 2nd princess. Much like Schneizel, the doors would be open to Guinevere in the political venue.

Odysseus too had a higher IQ than Cornelia. The young man was making a name for himself and held a job as the CEO of one of Britannia's multi-million dollar corporations. He also had a large share of stock in Pizza Hut, increasing his family wealth, and also sat in on the Royal Court. Odysseus was the busiest member of the Royal Family with how much he often did for his younger siblings. As the eldest Britannian, and next in line for the throne, he felt he had to set an example.

Of course, while Guinevere and Odysseus set the bar for the royal family's intelligence, and Cornelia trailed behind with the bronze medal of the three eldest siblings, none of the three could hold a candle to Schneizel. The man was, in every sense of the word, a genius. He had Guinevere's silver tongue and the intelligence in both his elder siblings' fields, but he did it better than both of them. And of course, Lelouch, the child prodigy of the family, was predicted to rise up and eventually surpass all of them.

The 1st and 2nd princes and princesses of the Britannian family were considered the four hopes of the Britannian people because it was felt that as long as one of them managed to take the throne, Britannia would remain a powerful nation for generations to come. Guinevere's silver tongue had her well suited for the throne in terms of negotiations with foreign nations, using sophisticated language and her perfected promiscuous voice to make it seem like she wasn't screwing over the lower and middle class. Odysseus proved he could handle a rather full plate, so he'd be able to manage all of Britannia by himself in a crisis. Schneizel, though less experienced, was a master manipulator, like his sister, and managed his time well like his older brother. And, of course, Cornelia had tactical intelligence and a firm stance, letting the army speak for her and having an air about her that would make defying her will incredibly difficult to even _think _about. As a bonus, while Guinevere and Schneizel were often the targets of wet dreams of members of the opposite sex (and bi- as well as homosexuals), and Odysseus' name came up in the paper so many times you'd think he was paying the media to get his name out there, it was Cornelia of who was the most widely recognized.

It was Cornelia who stuck her neck out for her people, made appearances on the news and could be seen walking the streets. It was Cornelia who people could point to and thank her for being able to live. It was Cornelia who commanded the most respect from the public without even asking for it. And it was again Cornelia who was the worst nightmare of any anti-Britannian out there, which was more than Guinevere, Schneizel, or Odysseus could say.

As a major in the army for more than half a year, Cornelia was starting to feel like she was someone and she knew that this was the person she was destined to be. Being in the army was an enjoyable experience for the most part—of course the praise that came to her ever so often from Marianne helped matters.

As a matter of fact, if it wasn't for the fact that Marianne would be here and she could see her, Cornelia would've hated the fact that she was having another party. The moment the Knight of Two was mentioned, Cornelia's attention was grabbed, lassoed in and hogtied.

In the last two months before her birthday Cornelia was finally getting better with heavier firearms. She had trained herself so that she now carried four different weapons. She had her faithful shotgun, her primary choice when she encountered a terrorist or enemy soldier. She had a high powered assault rifle with 60RPM, which she was still getting used to. Too long of use to that thing and her shoulder went numb. She had a pistol for emergencies just in case she needed to be move quicker and would be forced to discard her other weapons, and in case she felt her enemies were beneath her other two weapons. And of course, Cornelia still carried a bladed weapon.

After the incident in the Falkland Islands, Cornelia decided she wanted to try and do with her sword what she had done with her guns. However, she had no idea if she was getting anywhere with them so she carried it so that the next time one of those ugly freaks showed up she could see if she had gotten anywhere in familiarizing herself with bladed weaponry.

Cornelia's dedication to her training was one of the reasons many of her subordinates, and even the soldiers of the Chinese Federation and EU, considered her a force to be reckoned with. The woman was 17 and she could take out as many men by herself as even some veteran soldiers with her combat skills and reflexes. Some of it in part was that Cornelia didn't have to balance her family and took her job seriously and had a reason to be in the army other than just "out of a sense of duty". She wanted to get stronger. She wanted to be the bane of any enemy to cross her. She wanted to be powerful.

Yet amidst all the training and chaos, here she was at her birthday party dressed in her uniform, schmoozing nobles, getting her name out and increasing PR. Nonette was already at the buffet table and Lelouch was desperately trying to beat Schneizel in chess. Currently, Cornelia had the opportunity to get some one-on-one time with her idol. Well…it would be one-on-one time if Nunnally wasn't holding onto her mother's hand, but Cornelia liked her younger sister, so it didn't matter. Nunnally was a sweetheart, much like Euphemia, and it was often debated between Cornelia and Marianne, jokingly, which was more softhearted.

"Who would've thought the little girl I helped raise would grow up to be a fine young woman with an iron will?" Marianne asked rhetorically, marveling at how much Cornelia had grown.

The second princess blushed, "L-Lady Marianne."

"I have to ask though, I know you said you still considered your dreams of becoming General-in-chief childish, but do you have any big aspirations for the future, Cornelia?"

Cornelia smiled and answered, "I just want to be able to protect my siblings and help you and father. The Empire will grow and there is nothing the rest of the world can do to stop it. If I can't become General-in-chief, I would like to become one of the Knights of the Round."

Marianne smiled, "Always looking to be at my side aren't you? But I have set an example you wish to follow haven't I?"

"You have," Cornelia said, turning a little red, "You are the strongest woman I've ever known in body, mind and in soul."

"Well, you don't want to completely emulate me. You should grow to become your own person."

Cornelia smiled, "Yes I know."

"So sorry to intrude ladies."

Cornelia and Marianne looked off to Cornelia's left. "Oh, Schneizel," the second princess called to him. Her younger half-brother was carrying a box underneath his right arm.

"I had something made, mailed and delivered from overseas from Area Four. Here," he handed it to Cornelia, "Happy Birthday."

"Schneizel…I…thank you," Cornelia said with a soft tone. She opened the box and saw that Schneizel had gotten her a cutlass, but it was masterfully crafted and when Cornelia gripped the handle it fit like a glove, like the sword was made for her.

Schneizel bowed with one hand behind his back, one hand in front of his chest, "I went through several jointed contacts to get you a sword custom made for your hands only. I've noticed you've been interested in increasing your swordplay so I thought I'd get you a weapon meant for you."

Cornelia ran her gloved hand in awe over the blade. "Is this a silver edge?" she asked as her hand reached the tip.

"Possibly, I was very through in my request to make the blade perfect in every way possible for you. Silver wasn't what I had in mind, but I'm not the best at coming up with how to design swords."

"I wish I had the opportunity to practice with this, maybe I could take it outside or—"

"You'll have plenty of time after the party Cornelia. Schneizel, what is Lelouch doing now? Weren't you two playing chess?"

"Clovis came by and let me know that Cornelia's present had arrived and so we switched places," Schneizel said as he stood upright and chuckled to himself, "I start to wonder if he'll ever beat Lelouch."

"You mean like how you always beat him?" Cornelia chuckled as she put away her sword in the custom scabbard that came with it and fastened it to her side. She didn't have any of her other weapons on her. Her mother refused to permit weaponry at the party except by the guards stationed outside the ballroom and mansion.

"He's getting better, he just doesn't realize it. If we didn't play so many games in a row he might be able to analyze his mistakes and my tactics."

"What makes you think he's not doing that already?" Marianne asked with a mischievous grin.

"Lady Marianne, as much as your son is quite the genius to analyze as much gameplay as we have been over simply isn't possible for the human brain to analyze in such a short time."

"Lelouch is super smart though!" Nunnally exclaimed. Marianne laughed and scooped her daughter up into her arms.

"Nunnally's right Schneizel, the only thing separating Lelouch from you," her tone shifted to a cooled seriousness, "is experience."

"Well I—oh Lelouch," Schneizel noticed the eleventh prince coming up towards the others.

"Clovis tired of you kicking his butt already?" Cornelia chuckled.

"No, he got called away by a woman."

"Want me to play you then?" Cornelia offered.

"Actually, have you seen Nonette?" Lelouch asked.

Cornelia scratched her head, "Last I saw her she was stuffing her face, but why?"

"She was a really good challenge last time I played her, I want to try again."

"I thought I was a challenge," Cornelia was offended.

"You have your off games, but…like the last time I played Nonette I was really into the game. I haven't had an uninteresting game with her yet."

"Oh really?" Cornelia was surprised and intrigued by this. Nonette had always dismissed chess as being 'a silly game'. To make Lelouch interested meant that Cornelia needed to confront her friend and now. "Lelouch, let us search for Nonette. Lady Marianne," she nodded to her idol, "Schneizel," she nodded to her half-brother, "I bid you adieu."

"What about me?" Nunnally felt left out.

Cornelia giggled, "Oh I'm sorry Nunnally," she pecked her half-sibling on the cheek, "I'll see you later too."

"Okay," Nunnally smiled widely and then waved as Cornelia and Lelouch walked away, "Bye-bye Nellie!" Cornelia smiled.

Nonette was, as Cornelia had said, engorging herself in a large plate of food as she sat at a table near the buffet. "Hey there, Colonel."

Nonette looked up and to the left to see Cornelia bearing down on her. She finished chewing the roast beef in her mouth and said, with a friendly smile on her face, "Oh, Nellie." She stood up and then smiled wider, "What's up?"

"Lelouch says you're a good chess player. I thought you said to me at the academy that it's 'just a silly game'."

"It is just a game, doesn't mean I don't like it," Nonette said with a smile.

"But you would never play it with me at the academy," Cornelia was irked.

Nonette walked around Cornelia to stand behind her, arm reaching over her head, "Cause who wants to spend their free time playing a stuffy game like chess. I need to think to play that game," she put both hands behind her head, "When I want to unwind I don't want to do any thinking."

"Do you feel like doing some thinking now?" Cornelia inquired.

"Why Nellie, is that a challenge?" Nonette said with a big grin.

"Sure sounds like one to me," Lelouch said. "Can I watch?"

"Sure," both women said simultaneously.

Because Cornelia said she wanted Nonette at her best, she and her friend used the portable set in the game room rather than the marble, fixed table in the ball room. This also meant that Lelouch, Cornelia and Nonette were absolutely alone by themselves, away from the party. Nonette cracked her knuckles as Lelouch set the board up. Nonette then slouched onto her elbow and smiled at her friend.

"Do try to have fun while you play, okay Nellie? It's just a game, okay?"

"Sorry, competitive nature won't allow that."

_This is going to be so cool! _Lelouch thought to himself. Amongst his opponents, he ranked Cornelia and Nonette in the upper tiers with Schneizel being god-tier and Clovis being garbage-tier. Lelouch sat at the table on Cornelia's right and Nonette's left. Nonette had white, Cornelia had black.

Only Lelouch could find enjoyment out of something so mundane as watching a chess game like it was an Olympic event. His eyes were sparkling at watching two women he considered pros at the game while his head whipped back and forth in between turns like a dog watching tennis on TV. That's not to say no one else in Britannia enjoyed chess. It was a popular past time, but watching a game never drew crowds like cricket, badminton, winter sports, and rugby.

There were some good set ups from both players and the real climax of the match was when Nonette managed to suddenly turn Cornelia's own checkmate setup against her. Cornelia had set things up so that her knight, a bishop and a rook were taking up most of the spots to which her queen would fill in the missing pieces. The only option Nonette had was to get her king to safety unless she wanted Cornelia to win. However, Cornelia had missed a fine detail. Cornelia's pieces were positioned in such a fashion that Nonette was able to put Cornelia's king in check and none of her pieces could reach it with ease unless Cornelia abandoned her own checkmate attempt and was forced to do so, but Nonette had planned for this set up in advance and soon it was Cornelia who found herself boxed in by Nonette. She had options, but she really had to think before making her next move.

As she struggled with what to do next, wondering how to continue…the lights went out. Screams from ballroom indicated that this wasn't restricted to just the game room. Cornelia and Nonette ran for the fuse box, acting on instinct, in order to remedy the situation, bumping in the dark to what Cornelia figured were some panicked nobles on the way, leaving Lelouch by himself to casually wait for the matter to die down.

When Cornelia finally reached the fuse box, which was dimly lit by the backup power, Marianne was already there and using plucked strands of her own hair to tie the incredibly thin wires, that had been cut, back together. "We're under attack?" Cornelia couldn't believe it.

"Seems that way," Marianne said, completely in soldier mode.

"But how? This is a royal family palace. The only place harder to break into and sabotage is the emperor's palace itself."

"Does it matter how they did it? The fact remains that they still did it," Cornelia answered Nonette and then asked Marianne, "Any idea what they might be after?"

"Not sure, but I—got it!" Marianne managed to get the wires back together. The lights came on. "This won't hold, but it'll be good enough that the electrician can get down here and fix it properly, possibly reroute the circuit to the backup generator."

Nonette picked up her radio, "I need someone to get the li Britannia electrician, we are under attack or the house is in the process of being robbed, someone cut the power."

Suddenly a fearful jolt ran through Cornelia's body. "Lelouch!" she exclaimed.

"What about him?" Marianne asked.

"Nonette and I left him alone when the power went out."

In the next minute Marianne proved where she got the nickname 'Flash' from as she bolted from the room and zipped straight to the game room with Cornelia and Nonette rushing after her. The game was not only a wreck, but Lelouch was gone and there were signs of struggle. It was evidence that only served to bring Cornelia, Nonette and Marianne to one conclusion: the eleventh prince had been kidnapped.

Cornelia was lucky Marianne's back was to her so that she didn't have to see the terrifying livid expression on the woman's face. Still, she could hear it in Marianne's voice as she spoke. "They are dead."

As the game room was just off to the side of the back garden entrance, Marianne wrenched open the door to the garden, reached behind her back and yanked down on her zipper, showing that Marianne was always ready for action at a moment's notice seeing as she was wearing her Knight of the Round uniform beneath her poofy, orange, hoop skirt of an empress gown. Rather than remove her shoes, Marianne smashed her heels against the concrete to break them as she fiddled in her front shirt pocket for her cellphone and dialed a speed dial number. "Bismarck, Lelouch has been kidnapped." Marianne was speaking very tranquilly, but Cornelia could tell that the woman was absolutely livid, "I don't care how it happened, I just want him rescued and I want it now. Contact Anerdas. Contact Darlton. I want every soldier we've got out there looking for suspicious activity." There was a pause as she listened for Bismarck's response. "You do that." She hung up.

"L-Lady Marianne," Cornelia reached her arm forward.

"Cornelia," the empress spoke authoritatively.

"Y-yes?" Cornelia had never seen Marianne like this. Oh, she'd seen Marianne angry, but this was beyond anger.

"In your basement, next to the wine cellar, there's a wardrobe with a false back panel. Go in, get some weaponry and give it to me."

"Yes ma'am!" Cornelia saluted. She didn't even question why there was a weapon's cache in her house's basement that she had no idea existed. She was going to speculate that Marianne had set it up there herself when she used to work for Dolores and never bothered to remove it. Was it laziness? Foresight? Luck? It didn't matter, the point was that Cornelia was about to see Marianne in action and she couldn't wait to be a part of it. The circumstances could be better, but that just gave it so much more meaning.

Cornelia grabbed the most hulking weaponry she could find and carry and returned to Marianne. All of the weapons in the cache were too bulky for Cornelia to wield, but she came back to Marianne with a high powered sniper rifle, a high-caliber sub-machine gun and a grenade launcher.

Nonette, since she was not only a guest, but also on duty, had already retrieved her weaponry from where she left it in the ballroom. They were unloaded; Nonette had the ammo on her person. She was totting two high-caliber pistols and carrying a single barreled shotgun-rifle.

Cornelia, not wanting to waste time, decided she'd go into battle with just the blade Schneizel had given her. All three soldiers ran away from the mansion's grounds before a communication buzzed in Cornelia's ear.

"Major li Britannia!"

"General Darlton."

"I'm sending troops your way, but it seems you, Colonel Enneagram and the empress might be on your own for a bit. We have reports of a truck barreling through the streets and ignoring all traffic lights."

"Which way is it headed?"

"Hard to say, but probably the highway."

"Dammit!" Cornelia took off into a sprint.

"Cornelia!" Marianne called after her. Without any heavy weaponry weighing her down Cornelia was several meters ahead of her allies, but as she ran she looked down at her weapon. _I really can't fight with just this, but I don't have any other choice. I can't hold up the others and I won't delay rescuing Lelouch. I need a weapon. I need a weapon for all purpose combat. I want to protect those that I care about! I am a soldier! That's what I do!_

The tension from her spiritual power kicking in, along with her pride as a soldier, Cornelia found her weapon. The bizarre shotgun from her time in the Falkland Islands replaced the sword in Cornelia's hand. Cornelia marveled at it, wondering how she had made it appear. It didn't matter though, she had a weapon now and her most serious look crossed her face.

"Cornelia, watch out!" Marianne's call jarred Cornelia from her thoughts and she leapt back as she almost got run over by a speeding armored car.

"That's gotta be our target!" Nonette exclaimed.

"They are not getting away from me!" Marianne aimed her sniper.

"W-wait, Lady Marianne what if you hit Lelouch in there by accident?"

"I'm aiming for the tire," Marianne said.

"But if he's not buckled in properly—"

"A few weeks of my son in the hospital is a small price to pay for being under my protection and killing those bastards. I don't have another option."

Cornelia knew, thanks to her training, that that wasn't the only option though. "Leave this to me, Lady Marianne. I'll take care of it."

"What are you going to—" Marianne didn't even finish her sentence before Cornelia sprinted down the street. She ran and she ran and she ran until she ground her heels into the asphalt took a gigantic leap and used one of her super steps to propel her forward on top of the vehicle. Rather than shoot her way in of course, Cornelia used the bayonet of her sword like a can opener and dropped her way inside.

She aimed the shotgun at the driver. "Stop the car! Hands where I can see them!" The car came to a screeching halt and both the driver and the passenger put their hands up in the air. "Where's my brother?" Cornelia snarled under her breath.

The driver laughed. "We're decoys you stupid bitch."

"I see," Cornelia said casually only to shoot the passenger in the back of the head. "Then where are the real kidnappers?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you that! Go ahead, pull the trigger. I dare you." Cornelia did just that. She exited the vehicle through the back door as Marianne and Nonette caught up to her.

"Decoys," Cornelia informed, "And I have no idea where they might be taking Lelouch."

"You're in luck," Marianne said, "Right after your little stunt I got call back from Bismarck. We've got aerial support on the way and suspicious men carrying a human sized burlap sack towards the abandoned power plant. We're going to go in hard and fast and wipe them out."

"Sounds like a plan," Cornelia said.

In less than four minutes Cornelia, Marianne, and Nonette were all on their way to their target location and dropped from a height of five meters out of the aircraft as it got as low to the ground as possible. The women all shrugged off the jolt running through their legs from the fall, but Cornelia was the first to recover as she was the lightest and took off in a sprint. On the flight over her mysterious weapon reverted back to being a blade, but the pilot was nice enough to let Cornelia borrow his pistol. Cornelia ran up the jagged cliffs to the two black men carrying a sack over their shoulders. Cornelia got within speaking distance and fired a shot into the air to get their attention.

Both men froze. They were assured when they were given this task that they would get to the power plant before they were confronted.

"Put the sack down nice and slow," Cornelia said casually, but bridling with rage under her breath. She was trying copy the same frightening feeling she felt when she saw Marianne act like this. And it was working since she could see the terrorists stiffen up like boards. However, they weren't moving. "NOW!" Cornelia shouted, losing her patience. The sack was put down and without even having to ask them to, gun still trained on them, both men put their hands on their heads and sat on their knees. "Who do you work for?" Cornelia asked. "I've seen a lot of terrorists in my time and honestly I thought your group was a joke, until now anyway. Who do you work for that you are so well organized that you can kidnap a son of the emperor from under the nose of the Empress and _me,_ the Royal Soldier?"

The men were silent. They had been hired for their silence. They were also too terrified of Cornelia to say anything. One of the men eventually opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly an active grenade went whizzing into his head and exploded it and most of his torso and the bloody stomp slid forward. Cornelia turned her head to see a livid Marianne walking up the pathway with Nonette trailing behind her. Her actions gave a whole new meaning to the words 'shoot first ask questions later'.

"We know who they work for," the empress said, "They are members of the Inked Alliance. That's all we need to know and that's all I care to know." She holstered the grenade launcher along her back and pulled out the sniper rifle Cornelia had handed her earlier. "If we need to know any more we can investigate their corpses. Even if we could torture valuable information out of them alive, I want one thing to be made clear." Marianne took aim and gripped the trigger to the rifle. "No one hurts my son." A bullet fired into the other terrorist's skull and tore through it killing him instantly. He dropped to the ground as blood began pouring into the rocks from him and his grenade exploded friend. "I'm going in that power plant to get rid of the rest of these terrorists."

Nonette was already over by the sack, knowing that there was a human being inside. "But Lelouch is right here. Our objective is complete. Let's get him back and let the army take care of it."

"I'm going in there," Marianne said, continuing to walk forward, now holding her sub-machine gun. "All of those disgusting men pose a threat to my son, a threat that must be removed from the face of this planet."

Cornelia was going to call out to her idol, but Nonette called her over. "Hey, Nellie help me with this, I'm not the best at untying knots."

"Don't bother," Cornelia said, walking over. Rather than waste time with the rope, Cornelia just used her blade to carefully cut the sack open, revealing a bound and gagged Lelouch, eyes filled with tears of fear. She unbound his legs and arms, tied only by cloth and removed the cloth that filled his mouth. Lelouch latched onto his sister like a security blanket. He had been so frightened and so scared and now he was saved.

"Easy Lelouch, I have you. It's okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

"Lelouch-sama is something the matter?"

Lelouch was staring blankly at the scene unfolding before his eyes.

"Lelouch-dono?" Susanna waved her hand in front of Lelouch's face.

Something was wrong. This wasn't how Lelouch remembered the incident at all. He knew that the Inked Alliance attacked, but from his memory the activity wasn't a kidnapping, but a heist. Lelouch began to panic, wondering if he had inadvertently changed the future somehow. If things played out as they were his mind would be shattered from the kidnapping and he'd be a broken soul on the inside with the memory of the kidnapping constantly weighing him down. Thousands of thoughts of how to fix this or how he could possibly still pull off what he did ran through Lelouch's mind, but suddenly a memory flashed before Lelouch's eyes. Suddenly, from a first person perspective Lelouch could see himself in that sack, disappearing into it. "Gah," Lelouch gasped, placing his hand over his eye and dropping to one knee.

"Lelouch-dono!"  
>"Lelouch-sama!"<p>

Lelouch panted as his mind, seeing the scene unfold tried to piece together why things were so different. _This is…a memory…but why don't I…? _His head throbbed again and he dropped down onto both his knees and one hand as he clutched his left eye. He began to remember himself lying in a hospital bed, and then remembered his father coming in. He saw the look in his eyes. He saw…_the geass!_ Lelouch's mind was having a hard time comprehending what it all meant. His father had replaced his memory once before and he did it to keep Lelouch from having a shattered soul of being in such a dire situation. He remembered the gag order that was placed over it that no one was supposed to talk about it. Now it all made sense. Lelouch's eyes became downcast as he calmed down. _So much for a world without lies._ He thought to himself. _Still, _he smiled a little, _hard to believe you really did care. _

However, another thought then ran across his mind. The flies he used didn't record voice so he didn't know why his mother had left him to Cornelia and Nonette. However, if his father had repressed the psychological damage to Lelouch's memory, albeit so that Lelouch's intellect wouldn't stop growing, Lelouch then had to be certain of something else. He rushed over to the console and began inputting commands. The fly flew away from Cornelia and himself and went over to follow after Marianne, entering in through a broken window.

* * *

><p><strong>Britannia<strong>

Marianne waltzed up to the pile of debris stacked in front of the abandoned entrance. She stood back and fired a grenade at the debris, blasting it apart. She alerted herself to the thirty seven terrorists all within the power plant.

"Is that the empress?"

"No way, the boss man said we wouldn't get found until we'd already passed off the cargo."

"Don't talk about my son like he's some sort of package!" Marianne shouted and in the next minute fired a grenade into the crowd before opening fire with her machine gun. Half the men were dead before they'd even begun to draw their weapons and even after they did Marianne was still firing until she ran out of ammo, leaving only thirteen terrorists alive and only taking a grazing shot to the side of her right shoulder that she barely acknowledged. She tossed the empty gun aside and grabbed her sniper rifle, ran for a vantage point and shot down every last terrorist without a flicker of emotion. She took another grazing shot along the top of her left shoulder as she had made for her vantage point and a couple of bullets hit her vest, but Marianne avoided taking any other form of damage. She then sifted through her enemy's weapons and picked up some lower caliber ones before proceeding to storm through the rest of the facility.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

Lelouch just watched as his mother began shooting down terrorist after terrorist with a cold, unfeeling look on her face, saving her own ammunition and weapons unless she had no other choice or, in the case of the grenade launcher, was looking to kill multiple targets at once. By the end of it Marianne was covered from head to toe with the blood of the enemy with only a few grazing shots, a bullet proof vest full of lead and one bullet lodged in her right bicep, but she didn't even seem to care or wince when she yanked it right out and clotted the wound with some bandage tape from her back pocket. Marianne was a walking death machine and Lelouch marveled at it.

"_We love our children very much!"_

"_The only love you have is for yourselves."_

It may have been true in the grand scheme of things, but now Lelouch could see the truth of the matter, his parents really did care. Yes, his father had abandoned him to Japan, nearly left him for dead all in the favor of the Ragnarok Connection and his mother was in on it, but what Lelouch saw now was that they genuinely thought that Lelouch would just go along with their plan. They had preserved him. His father knew he had survived. He had to.

No. Lelouch was fed up with his father, why was he defending him? His mother on the other hand…yes she supported his father's plan in the long run, but did she support everything he had done to get him there? After seeing this, watching his mother slaughter over a hundred people, he wasn't sure anymore. She had done it to protect him. She had done it because he had been kidnapped. She took justice into her own hands. Out of all those men some of them may have had answers, but Marianne didn't care. Yes, it was because she and Charles had a complete disregard for life in and of itself, but she did it for _him_. Lelouch couldn't get over that.

Cornelia was waiting for his mother when she finally returned, covered in blood. Lelouch and Nonette were already missing from the picture. Lelouch wished he had attached a microphone to these flies ao that he could hear what they were saying.

* * *

><p><strong>Britannia<strong>

Cornelia saluted to Marianne as she returned from her killing spree. "They're dead."

"Think that was all of them?" Cornelia asked.

"Hardly," Marianne answered, "From their shocked faces I think we arrived too soon for them and, coupled with the fact that they were facing me down, I don't think any of them could really be considered a ringleader."

"So then we've learned nothing," Cornelia snarled.

"Not exactly," Marianne said to her, "I'm going to have a talk with Bismarck about how we should proceed. This was an obvious message to me and I'm going to get to the bottom of it. In the mean time I want you to meet with Charles and place a gag order on this whole incident." Cornelia then saw a sympathetic, worried look appear on Marianne's face. "My poor son."

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

Lelouch saw the tears forming under her eyes. Marianne really did care after all. He was following Cornelia and not her, so there was no way of confirming that, but somehow he felt like he had to know and he would never get his chance. They hadn't died when they were absorbed by C's world, they were erased from existence. However, as Lelouch recounted the memories of everything that led up to that he realized that there was still one person he could ask.

_No, there's one person who knows the real story. _A cruel smirk appeared upon Lelouch's face. _I will patiently wait eleven years and then, uncle, you will answer every question I have._

"Lelouch-sama," only now was Lelouch alerted to the fact that Susanna and Nemu were clinging to his sleeves with worried faces. He had completely zoned out and hadn't heard them calling for him until now.

"I'm sorry, what?" Lelouch shook his head only for Susanna to latch onto him as if he had just disappeared only to reappear now. She was sniffling as if he had frightened her.

"You were just standing there, disregarding our existence. You were completely entranced in what you were doing," Nemu teared up, "We were asking questions and getting no answers."

_**I was calling you too you know!**_

"Your half-sister and mother are remarkable people," Nemu said and smiled.

Lelouch was confused since the fly had no sound, wondering how Nemu made the connection about Marianne. Cornelia should be obvious by this point, but as for his mother…

"She looks like you," Nemu smiled, "Why did you never speak of them fondly?"

Lelouch put his arm around Susanna who was trying not to cry as he soothed her and looked back at the screen, "You will know soon enough, but to give you a simple answer: I was betrayed."

"Betrayed?"

"Now is not the time to discuss it," Lelouch said and shut off the fly. "I need to be going." He said, clutching his head with his free hand, "I have a lot I need to think about." With that he and Susanna left the research bureau.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks later<strong>

**Aries Palace**

Cornelia had been asked by Marianne to come and see her. A development about the incident had occurred and Marianne wanted to talk with Cornelia directly rather than for Cornelia to speak with Darlton. Cornelia saluted to the smiling empress. The smile on Marianne's face and the orange gown once again worn upon her voluptuous body almost made Cornelia forget the blood covered, tranquilly livid Marianne she had seen only a few weeks ago.

Lelouch's psych had miraculously recovered and a gag order was placed and now Cornelia was the only one who seemed like she knew the real incident, her and Marianne. And now, here the major was talking to her idol about the next step in taking down the Inked Alliance, or so Cornelia thought.

After smiling at Cornelia, and addressing her to come in, the empress turned around and stared out the frosted window in her bedroom office. Lelouch and Nunnally were out in the yard playing with each other. Okay, Nunnally was running around in her snow suit like she was high on caffeine while Lelouch watched her as he read a book.

The first words out of Marianne's mouth were ones Cornelia didn't want to here. "Charles and Bismarck suggested that I resign from being a Knight of the round."

"What?" Cornelia asked flatly.

"The attack a few weeks ago was personal," Marianne began, "Lelouch was kidnapped as a message to get to me."

"How did you figure that out?" Cornelia asked. Marianne didn't say anything; she just gripped at her dress as she held her hands down by her stomach. "Lady Marianne, is something the matter?" Cornelia felt she didn't have to add the 'besides the obvious'.

"I don't want to resign." Cornelia said nothing and just listened. "I was born a commoner, Cornelia. A knight of the round…without that what am I?" Cornelia had no answer. "I'm just 'the commoner empress' at that point. Being a Knight of the Round, having that status makes me intimidating, it makes me powerful. It's a part of who I am." Marianne took another pause and Cornelia could hear the distress in the Empress' voice. "But I understand why I have to do it."

"I don't understand. Why do you have to do something you don't want to do?"

"I told you, the attack was personal. The Inked Alliance was after me, they seem to want me out of the picture for some reason. I was already investigating them a year or two before you even joined the academy and now it seems they realize that I'm in too deep. Major General Meredith was after them too you know and she had to cease her investigation because her sister was murdered and the investigation wound up in my hands.

"These terrorists are dangerous, Cornelia. Have you noticed that they are all men? Have you noticed that none of them are fair-skinned either?" Cornelia hadn't given it much thought, but now that she thought about it not a single terrorist on the alliance was Caucasian or a woman.

"I don't know what their real motivations are and I've devoted quite a lot of time to finding out, but it seems I was getting too close to learning the truth and kidnapping Lelouch was their way of sending a message. Meredith stayed on the army though, she simply closed her investigation and they seemed to leave her alone. She passed the investigation onto me after your father became emperor," Marianne turned around and looked at Cornelia. There were tears welling up in the empress eyes. "And now I'm asking if you will allow me to pass the investigation onto you."

"M-Me?"

"I want to bring them down Cornelia. I want to make them pay for putting their filthy hands on Lelouch." Marianne turned around again and stared out the window, "But I can't risk that they'll try to kill my darling children, or worse. My resignation is to protect my family. I'll still have the Ganymede. I'm giving it to the Ashfords for safekeeping. But someone needs to put a stop to this."

Cornelia saluted, slightly tearful to hear what was becoming of her idol, and also moved that Marianne was trusting her with something so important, "Lady Marianne, I will honor your request! You can count on me!"

"Thank you Cornelia," Marianne smiled at her, "I know this is a lot to ask of you. You will have to keep a close eye on Euphemia and watch yourself. This alliance is bigger than you might envision. Less than one percent of its members were in that power plant the other day. I want it stopped!"

"Lady Marianne, you can count on me!"

"Once again, thank you. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"You could ask me to fight aliens on Mars and I would do it if you requested it Lady Marianne," Cornelia smiled.

"That's good to hear. Please do not say a word of this to Dolores. I don't want her to worry."

"Mother hardly knows about what goes on in my life," Cornelia said dropping the salute, "And you've been more of a mother to me than my own mother has anyhow."

Marianne just smiled. "You should run along now, I'm sure you have your own responsibilities to take care of. I shant keep you any longer."

Cornelia nodded and bowed out to her idol. She left and saddled up onto Luna. Cornelia may have been seventeen, but she wouldn't have the opportunity to get her provisional license until after Schneizel turned 17. She snapped the reins and Luna headed off for home. _Lady Marianne, I will get to the source, I promise you. For you, for Lelouch, for Nunnally, for Euphemia and for Britannia, I will discover the truth behind the Inked Alliance. You can bet your soul on it._

**End of Chapter 143**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Another chapter so long that it makes an omake impossible. So now we sort of know what's going on with the Inked Alliance they are racist, sexist bastards, but what is it that they are really after? What message are they trying to send and, more importantly, who's leading them? Next time though, we'll be taking a pause from this subplot and taking Cornelia to New Zealand against the EU which eventually leads to the establishment of Area 9. Pinkie: And something super special awesome happens too. Me: Did you just steal someone else's catchphrase? Pinkie: Yes. Me: …right).**


	144. Cornelia's First Taste of War

**(A/N: Me: I hope we're not here till Christmas. Pinkie: Why? Soul Chess is awesome. Me: I would like to see an end in sight before I graduate college. This eats into most of what I spend my free time doing. Pinkie: But you make that choice yourself. Me: Yes, because it's fun, but I thought I would've had this series done by the end of this summer y'know. Pinkie: Didn't your fortune cookie say be prepared for the unexpected? Me: Thank you Pinkie Pie that was only a few days ago my memory is that bad. Pinkie: No need to get all sardonic on me I was just trying to help. Me: Sorry, but with college creeping up on me like a mass of algae asking for a piggyback ride I'm a little stressed out. Pinkie: He's just mad cause the offices are grubbing money from him and his folks. Me: And before this gets any more digging into my personal life let's get into the chapter).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>March 2007 atb<strong>

**New Zealand**

Since late February, Cornelia had been down south on the opposite side of the International Date Line, fighting the EU for control of the island. The jet lag had been a pain, but Cornelia had since gotten over it and was currently pinned down in the outback with several of her men trying to make an advance on the enemy.

Taking New Zealand away from the EU was decided upon due to the standing power's current conflict with the Chinese Federation closer to the mainland. Since New Zealand was so far out on its own, Britannia saw this as an opportunity to seize the small island and snatch it away from its enemy. The small island was the closest settlement the EU had to the Britannia mainland, established relatively recently. However, Charles had been content with leaving the small island alone. The EU hadn't been attacking Britannia and the area had been un-colonized prior to being assimilated, but the politicians worried that the EU might try to use that small island as a foothold before colonizing into the large landmass to the north and preparing to mount an assault on the great nation.

No such thing had happened, but now that the EU was wrapped up in its own dilemma, Charles intended to take advantage of the weakly defended colony so far from home and unable to get the support of most of its required troops in order to fend off a full scale Britannian invasion.

Cornelia was always eager to rush headlong into battle. She was a soldier of Britannia and a loyalist to her country to a fault. Some of her siblings, Schneizel, Clovis and Lelouch specifically, worried that Cornelia was dedicating herself to the nation out of blind faith, but Cornelia knew what she was doing. Cornelia knew, though she said nothing openly much unlike her siblings, that Charles was turning Britannia into a big bully of an empire. Cornelia resented this, but she had a plan. Her plan was simple: she would help Britannia take over all of the nations in the world so that it was the only standing power in the nation. Then, she would ally herself with a few of her siblings to take the throne (preferably Schneizel or Lelouch, perhaps both) overthrow their father and usher in control of a single, fair nation with multiple sub-nations with Cornelia at the helm of law enforcement. It was genius, but wholly impractical. However, it was what Cornelia was working towards.

Despite her retirement, Cornelia still wanted to make Marianne proud of her. Euphie had taken note that Cornelia seemed to care more about Marianne's approval than their mother's. It was no secret that the second princess and Dolores li Britannia rarely saw eye-to-eye on many matters and were so far removed from one another you could extend a pole-vault pole between them and it still wouldn't reach the other woman. Before leaving for war yet again, Cornelia's last discussion with her mother was that she was under so much stress and feeling incredibly weak lately. Cornelia had barked at her parent saying that if she was trying to keep Cornelia out of the battlezone then she could come up with a better excuse.

Right now however, Dolores, and even Marianne, was the furthest thing from Cornelia's mind. Currently Cornelia was focusing on one thing: survival. The grasslands of New Zealand, the setting of the battlefield, provided very little cover, no trenches, no toppled ruins, and no bloody sandbags when making your way towards the enemy. Thankfully the tall grass was enough to keep enemies from knowing the approach Cornelia and her troops were making. Some of her men had been shot, but with war there are always causalities. Sometimes no matter how skillful you are, your chances of living are only determined by how much luckier you are than the soldier next to you.

Cornelia was flat on her stomach—as flat as she could get with her mammary glands pushed firmly into the soil—as she made her approach towards the enemy. She was armed to the teeth with a shotgun, her trusted custom sword (just in case), a handgun, and an assault rifle. Several decameters away, back at the nearest Britannian checkpoint by a tree, which Cornelia could see the tops of if she looked over her shoulder, more of her men were preparing a turret cannon for taking out the mounted grenade launchers and machine gun turrets that Cornelia and her men were currently making an advance on.

Stealth was the only option for them right now. Many other men from other platoons not under Cornelia's command were running up to the cannons and trying to do their best to reach the enemy weapons or shoot the men utilizing the machines. They were getting turned into corpses faster than one could say "All hail Britannia!" so Cornelia was dictating her own approach using these ballsy, if but unintelligent, soldiers as cover. The rest of Cornelia's unit was on other portions of the battlefield.

General Darlton himself was in command of this entire operation, but familiar allies like Major General Meredith and Nonette were on hand for the operation as well. Cornelia, currently, as far as she knew, was the only one currently in the thick of battle. She was on mostly radio silence, just like in the Falkland incident, but this was unlike the Falkland incident. Cornelia was in real war, with real enemies, and they were far more competent than the Inked Alliance – ignoring Lelouch's kidnapping, that is. Still, Cornelia was excited to be in this conflict. This was the first time she would experience real war and it would make or break her career.

As another grenade explosion landed nearby, covering Cornelia and her men in a fine layer of dirt from the shockwave, she said in a low voice to her checkpoint. "How much longer on that turret cannon?"

"It's nearly ready your highness," the soldier she was speaking to addressed her, "Please hold on for just a bit longer."

_I could go in head first with my speed, but I'd probably get shot down and killed the moment I popped out of the grass, _Cornelia contemplated. Her so-called Super Steps had proven useful in the Falkland incident. There were no landmines to worry about, but Cornelia needed at least two seconds to activate her ability and set herself up and she feared she would not have those precious seconds. She was an iconic figure. All weapons would turn on her the moment she made an appearance. Media proclaimed "Super Soldier" or not, Cornelia was still human. A single grenade blast would be just as fatal to her as any other soldier.

Thankfully she wasn't waiting long before the message she was waiting for came in. "Major, it's ready. Awaiting orders."

_Excellent,_ Cornelia smirked. The counterattack began now. The turret cannon her men had built was like a high powered rocket launcher. However instead of rockets, it fired two, large caliber, highly-explosive shells from a large cannon barrel that had a range and accuracy outdoing even the most powerful sniper rifles. The turret far outdid the grenade launchers and machine gun turrets the EU were toting in terms of range and Cornelia counted her lucky stars that her unit had been granted one. Next to the experimental research on Knightmare Frames these cannons were Britannia's most advanced technology. "Hone in and fire on one of the enemy turrets," Cornelia ordered.

"Yes ma'am." It was a few seconds before Cornelia heard a far off concussive blast indicating that the projectiles had left the barrel and then the projectiles zinged over her head for about a nano-second before lodging themselves right into enemy territory and blowing up a grenade launcher.

"Fire two!" Cornelia ordered. This time the enemy was now down a machine gun turret. They should only have two grenade launchers left. An amateur officer would make the mistake of having the turret cannon fire off the last two grenade launchers, but its far off position would be given away and soon there would be no checkpoint to fall back to if there was trouble.

The wise officer, as Cornelia was, knew that the enemy's turrets would be seeking the turret cannon, mostly concealed by the tree it was behind and Cornelia and her men could leave cover and rush down on the enemy.

Unfortunately, the enemy officer had unfortunately better brains, and more experience, than Cornelia and he knew that that was exactly what Cornelia _wanted_ him to do. He was not oblivious to Cornelia's approach he had a scout that had seen her and her men drop flat onto the grass and he had had said scout estimating their progress and so, while seeking out the turret with one launcher, he kept the other one pinned on Cornelia's unit and when they popped out of the grass a grenade came launching towards them.

"Oh shit!" Cornelia cursed. If she hadn't had her super steps she could've dived for cover and escaped the explosion all the same, but she instead used them to get out of the way. "Get down! Get the fuck down!" she shouted to her men, but they were too rattled to react and the launcher kept picking them off one by one.

If Cornelia was just a normal soldier she would've dropped flat back into cover, called Darlton for air force assistance and slowly crawled her way back to the checkpoint. Cornelia wasn't just any soldier though, she was the Royal Soldier. Cornelia entered her hyper focus state and then used her Super Steps to mix up her opponent, forcing them to waste ammo as she zigzagged around the battlefield, using her iconic status to draw fire to her as many men under the command of other officers continued to make their advance. Cornelia even taunted once or twice to add to her enemy's frustration.

"What are you idiots doing? Shoot her!" The lead general yelled at his men in French.

"Sir, I just can't focus in on her. She keeps moving too fast!"

"You know I thought things were supposed to sound sexy in French, but you people give the Hispanics a bad name with all that insipid whining."

The EU soldiers looked up and saw Cornelia perched atop one of the launchers smirking at them. She may not have understood anything they were saying, but she recognized their language from their accents.

"Fire!"

The grenade launcher fired and the EU wound up shooting the turret Cornelia was perched upon to scrap along with its shooter.

"Britannian Bitch!" One of the men shouted, but Cornelia was already on the move and in the next minute she had decapitated the commanding officer. By this point the other Britannian soldiers had gotten close enough to Cornelia's position. They began opening fire on every EU officer in the general area until only the Britannians were left standing upon that part of the grasslands with no EU officers in the area for kilometers.

Cornelia took a deep breath and took the opportunity to radio Darlton with an update. "Area secured, general. Put a call into the air force and see if they can give cover fire. And bring more turret cannons and have them built on my location for some ground cover. I have some of Meredith's men not under my jurisdiction here to set up another checkpoint. I can go it alone from here if you get me aerial support."

"Major, as much as I respect your skill: that's crazy even for you. Charging alone is foolish and brash."

"It is _not_ charging!" Cornelia refuted. "The enemy has grenade launchers and I have the ability to evade. All of my men were cut down a short while ago. Only Meredith's men are still standing and even without their help I could've finished this myself of that I'm certain. If you order them to come with me though they're just going to get blown up like my men did the next time we run into a patch of these stupid turrets. That's why I'm calling for the air force and the turret cannons." There was dead silence on the other line. "General?" Cornelia questioned to make sure he was still there.

"I've got a better idea, Major. Hold your position and I'll bring the mobile base around. In the meantime, tell the men that I want them to scout for anti-air turrets and to set up a makeshift base on your location."

Cornelia was disappointed. She was certain that her plan would have worked, but she was a good soldier and knew better than to disobey a direct order. Personal disappointment had no place in the armed forces. Instead she masked her disappointment completely and said to Darlton, "Can do, over and out."

Darlton did just as he said and brought the mobile base around to where Cornelia was. He also brought assemblies for more turret cannons and asked them to get working on it, puzzling Cornelia since it seemed like he liked her idea at least somewhat.

She saluted when she approached him. "What's this all about, general?" she inquired.

"I'll show you. Follow me," Darlton beckoned and took Cornelia to the mobile base's garage. He opened one of the doors and there stood a two-legged monstrosity armed with a gigantic gun with land spinner propulsion and two slash harkens.

Cornelia blinked in surprise. "This…this is…"

"A knightmare frame," Darlton confirmed her suspicions, "They're few in production right now, but they're fast, they're durable and they hit like tanks." Cornelia had somewhat heard about the production being done after the success of the Ganymede. She didn't know that successful models of the robots had been built. "This one's just a prototype before we start mass producing these things. It works, but it can be improved upon. I was asked to bring it in case opportunity presented itself to be used."

Cornelia turned towards Darlton as a jolt of surprise ran through her. If she took what Darlton was saying and followed it to its logical conclusion, then it meant she was about to have the time of her life.

Darlton smiled at her and dangled the key to the mecha in front of her. "If you're going to go out there alone, then get in the cockpit."

"General," Cornelia was shocked. Surely Meredith, Nonette or even Darlton himself should have the opportunity to test this thing out, not her. Royal Soldier or not, Cornelia figured that there had to be better pilot candidates for Britannia's latest technology than her. She was also incredibly flattered though and more than willing to jump into the metal beast.

Darlton smirked at her. "I must say I thought your plan was well-founded, but what would Britannia do if it lost the Royal Soldier?"

Cornelia smiled, "General."

"Those grenade launchers will kill men and giving you air cover is probably the most intelligent move we can make. You've always been a good solider Cornelia, make us proud." He handed Cornelia the cockpit key.

"Sir!" Cornelia saluted gave the general her toughest look. She climbed into the cockpit and settled down in it. She felt like she was behind the wheel of a car at first. Sitting in the cockpit was so surreal. Cornelia had only just gotten her provisional license before she went off to this confrontation. She could barely drive and now she was expected to command this metal monstrosity.

"Comfortable?" Darlton's image appeared on Cornelia's window. The camera on the machine was honing in on the signal being emitted from his military issue earpiece.

"Somewhat. This is all so sudden."

"Don't worry. It may be a prototype, but it can take a beating before you get into a tough jam. Besides you've got cover fire from the air force and I'm setting up the turret cannons. Familiarize yourself with the controls. There should be a tutorial button in that cockpit somewhere. Just make a call to the control room when you're ready to shove off. I'll open the garage bay doors and you can unleash hell."

"Will do," Cornelia said, Darlton's image disappeared as he walked away. The second princess leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath. She found the tutorial button, which rewired the output so that if Cornelia hit a button it wouldn't actually make the robot move, but instead affect the virtual interface being replicated on-screen to give Cornelia an understanding of how the machine worked. It took Cornelia about twenty minutes to understand the Knightmare Frame's functions. She had heard that these hunks of metal were going to be developed until there was a level of immersion between human and machine so that the machine moved to the whim and thought process of the pilot. Right now though, that immersion required so many blinking buttons that the lights on a Christmas tree would be jealous. Still, for someone like Cornelia the tutorial was easy to understand and it graded her. Cornelia got all A's.

Thirty minutes had passed in the tutorial. Cornelia radioed to Darlton. "General, I'm ready."

"That was fast. Figured you'd be in there for at least three hours. You finished the tutorial."

"You can check the core memory if you don't believe me," Cornelia said smugly.

"And this is why I picked you to pilot that thing. I'll alert the men. You're three minutes ahead of schedule, I figured we'd be waiting on you, but we're waiting on Meredith's men to get up those turret cannons, the air force is already locked onto the Knightmare's emissions from above. Get out there and they won't lose sight of you."

"Awaiting deployment then," Cornelia stated. Three minutes could not pass sooner and the moment that garage bay door opened Cornelia zoomed out into the open before putting the machine in drive and plowing forward. Cornelia felt solace in the cockpit of her Knightmare Frame. Bodies and shrapnel flew everywhere. Cornelia was shooting down enemy soldiers left and right, blowing up tanks, destroying turrets. A very unsettling, joyous smile crossed over Cornelia's face. She was having a lot of fun as she butchered the enemy. She even ran over a few of them with the tires of the Knightmare.

If Cornelia hadn't been having so much enjoyment she would've been more careful with her ammo and eventually wound up having to rely simply on the slash harkens to get the job done. Thankfully the air force and turret cannons were doing well at covering her ass. She couldn't seem to sync her spiritual power in with the machine, but she figured that that was because she wasn't used to piloting one of these things yet. Cornelia had learned that her spiritual power seemed to be only good for things she was used to. She didn't try to make too much sense of it as long as things remained consistent then it was good enough for her.

However, as she drove her metal monster everywhere she began to feel as if she could discard all of that spiritual junk except for the insides of buildings. _This is so going on my holiday list, _Cornelia said with the same unsettling grin on her face. She was reveling in the chaos. Her mind was stable and she was doing nothing different from what she would do out of the cockpit, but as she sat in it the ease of killing just brought a smile to her face.

In what had taken almost the entire day from sunrise to mid-afternoon to get where she had gotten before being given this epitome of Britannian technology was only taking three hours to accomplish and there was a lot more ground to cover for Cornelia than there had been last time. When those three hours were finally over and there were so many EU corpses that you could dissect the bodies and feed the hungry with them Cornelia began to laugh. She had just had the time of her life. She only stopped because the enemy base was built into the side of a mountain and the Knightmare Frame was too big to get into the area.

For safety precautions, Darlton had the others set camp farther away from the base, but left a few tracking beacons out so that it could easily be found again. Cornelia's mindset made her seem like she had just experienced the thrill of sex in the high she was on as she exited the Knightmare Frame and not butchering well over 3,000 EU soldiers. It didn't take her long to come down from the high of course and she was instrumental in strategically placing the beacons. She was hoping she'd be able to go in to the enemy's main base and end this quickly, but intel had come from Nonette stating that a hasty approach was probably not the best idea and that if an invasion was set forth haphazardly they'd all be dead before they'd realized what had hit them.

Though it took weeks, both Nonette and Meredith eventually made it to Cornelia and Darlton's position. Nonette relayed the information she had discovered on the facility and Meredith reported in explaining that all the enemy camps had been taken and were secure and that a nearby settlement was being overrun by her men for extra supplies. With all four officers, and the other less important ones, in assembly inside the mobile base, General Darlton addressed Nonette on her findings.

"What have you got for us Colonel?" he asked.

Nonette held up the schematic she had secured from enemy lines and spread it out onto the table. "The base we've located is an EU experimental research facility under heavy guard by the EU military. If we can secure this location then taking over should prove quite easily. Now look here," She pointed to the center of the blueprint, "They have a Sakuradite powered computer tower in the center of the facility which is connected to two mighty anti-air gauss cannons on the top of the facility. Not to mention that it powers the rest of the facility and the engine itself is interesting experimental technology. All of the secrets to their experimental technology are in this core laboratory.

"Hold up. If they had these cannons, why were they not used when the air force covered her highness earlier," Meredith noted.

"Judging from my reconnaissance the cannons are currently under repairs and enhancements."

"Makes sense in a certain light," Cornelia pressed her index finger under her chin, "They probably didn't think we'd be on them this soon. The existence of the facility also has a certain tactical intelligence to it in and of itself. The EU is refining their greatest weaponry close to us to use it on us sooner and it's away from their own facilities and cannot be used against them if it's discovered."

Darlton agreed with Cornelia's analysis. "I'll contact General-in-Chief Anerdas, Knight of One Bismarck, and the emperor himself and see how we should handle this."

"I say we demolish it," Meredith said coldly.

"Let's not be hasty here," Nonette disagreed, "A Sakuradite engine could be useful for the Knightmare Frame R and D, something the EU seems was planning, but we can stop it at its roots and take the plans for ourselves."

"What about the gauss cannons?" Cornelia asked.

"They should be destroyed. Trying to rip them from the facility would waste too much time and resources. If there have been programming changes I say we do as the Colonel suggests and take those specific changes on a memory device. I still think we get rid of the facility as a whole. Still, it would be best not to make a move at all until we get clearance from the higher-ups," Meredith stated.

"I agree with the Major General. However, we need to keep a hold on our position. Meredith, while we're waiting for orders I want you to take the men not under Colonel Enneagram and Major li Britannia's jurisdictions and begin seizing this island."

"It shall be done," Meredith nodded in confirmation.

"What should we do?" Cornelia asked Darlton.

"Nothing at the moment, when we finally get what we're doing with the research facility you'll be in charge and Nonette will be your backup and deference to me. However," Darlton looked at Nonette, "See if you can reinforce some of our weaker defended outposts in the meantime. I'm expecting a three to five week delay before we're ready to storm this facility." Darlton looked back at Cornelia. "I need you to be ready in case men from the facility come after us. You're on defense while I prepare our next move."

"You can count on me sir!" Nonette saluted.

"It shall be done!" Cornelia accepted her orders.

"Good, the three of you are dismissed," Darlton told them.

* * *

><p><strong>July 2007 atb<strong>

Three to five weeks wound up turning into three to five months since Charles' orders were to crush the enemy before storming the facility making it the last spot on the map and to surround it and prevent escape. The idea was that Charles suspected there might be underground escape routes in the nearby settlements and wanted it stopped. As for what to do with the facility, both Knight of One Bismarck Waldstein and General-in-Chief Albert Q. Anerdas agreed that the experimental technology should be stolen. The idea of using Sakuradite as a fuel source to power a machine was something that the two men could agree on would be beneficial to Britannia's military R&D and wanted to be able to obtain some of that data if possible. From there, Darlton had to work on a proper plan to figure out how to not only destroy the facility, but also to get the information his superiors wanted.

Between drafting plans and Meredith's difficulty in securing the island, the war had dragged out. Cornelia wished she could be out there to help the Major General, but Darlton had ordered her to stay put and hold the position, which was easier done with a Knightmare Frame than hundreds of soldiers. The hulking monstrosity acted as the perfect scarecrow.

Cornelia would often take a walk around camp to check upon morale. She was 17 and a half and a woman of war, but that didn't change the fact that she was slowly growing into a fine, voluptuous young woman. She had no idea of some of the raging hard-ons she was causing some of her men. Cornelia expected military men to have better control than that, but the Major's beliefs weren't always the truth. If it wasn't for the fact that many of the soldiers were afraid not only of what Cornelia would do to them if they tried, but also what Nonette and Marianne might do to them if they succeeded, rape attempts would've already been made, not that it stopped the fantasies in the slightest.

Cornelia entered the base and made her way towards her room, entered it, shut and locked the door and sprawled out onto the bed, taking off nothing except her boots. Her room was a two-person bedroom that she was sharing with Nonette. There were two single beds in the room one by the door and the other at the far end by the bathroom. Cornelia had the former. The walls were black with a single lighting fixture in the ceiling. There was a desk and an end table for each soldier and a trunk at the foot of each full-sized bed.

Cornelia breathed deeply as she held lay on her back, unable to see over her largely growing chest as she did so. She sat up, laying against the wall now, and clutched at her large bosoms sighing. She didn't know whether to count herself lucky or cursed by their size. True, she had wanted to be as big as her idol, but she didn't think her bust would grow in so early. She was 17 and she felt like she might be viewed like a sex-object more than a war machine, a distinction she was trying to fix. With a frustrating sigh she lay back down on her back, looking up at the hot light in the room, putting the back of her gloved left hand over her face.

It's not that she wasn't looking for romance, but Cornelia had a set of standards for the type of companionship she was looking for. She needed someone who could stand on her level. She didn't want to have a role reversal relationship and she certainly didn't want to feel like she was constantly being worried about like she was a helpless damsel in distress. Cornelia could take care of herself, she knew that. But while solo life was fine for now she knew she'd eventually want someone in the future.

She began to fantasize about what that would be like, having someone at her back. She wanted a man who could stand at her back and be on her six at all times. She needed someone who was right there in the thick of the mess, helping her fight, not constantly asking if she was okay unless he just kept her from taking a serious injury. She didn't need chivalry what she needed was someone who was exactly like her. Okay, maybe not exactly. Cornelia figured if she could find a strong willed man who could let Cornelia be secure in her own ability while also asking for her help she'd be satisfied.

_But what would he look like? _Cornelia asked herself. That was the real question. She knew the society she was in and she had just found herself dethroning the idea of a regal prince on a white knight galloping away on his horse. But she didn't know anyone like she described or how they would look. Cornelia wondered if maybe she was looking in the wrong place.

She analyzed her interactions with Nonette and her relationship with her best friend. Was she attracted to Nonette? She couldn't be certain. However, Cornelia wasn't sure if this meant she had standards for women she found attractive or if Nonette was just a special case. And then she started thinking about Marianne and that's when Cornelia realized that it was simply a special case because Cornelia realized that if the empress was at her side she'd be shyer than a school girl on her first day of kindergarten. A rather ridiculous fantasy to be thinking about that, but it gave Cornelia the conclusion she needed.

Honestly though, she knew that if she did have the opportunity to have a sexual encounter with her idol, she'd take it. She'd want Marianne to make the first move though, Cornelia was not about to ruin her image by making her idol think less of her by making sexual advances.

As she stared up at the hot light and listening to the silence of the dull atmosphere, Cornelia's eyes closed and she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Cornelia's dream<strong>

Cornelia was on some sort of battlefield, but all she could see in her dream was her firing off that weird weapon from when she was in the Falkland Islands. Everything else around her was white, distorted and invisible. The area was shaking, she felt like she could hear some explosions. And then she felt a presence bump up against her back.

From the omniscient viewpoint of a dreamer, Cornelia's field of vision zoomed out and she could see the silhouette of a presence fighting back to back with her. Her dream self smiled.

"You ready?" it asked the individual at her back.

"I'm always ready, love," the silhouette of Cornelia's dream boyfriend said to her.

"Save the romance for later," Cornelia shot back.

The battle went on for a while, but it was unclear, fuzzy—as most dreams often are.

When Cornelia could see her dream clearly again she was on a bed underneath her man, being held. He was Britannian she could tell from the skin color. She could only see the back of his head from her vantage point, but she could see how strong and well kept his hair was. There were several cowlicks everywhere, but that made it more endearing in her wild dream.

"You're beautiful as well as strong Cornelia." Her lover's voice was deep and sexy to her mind.

Cornelia's dream self spoke the name of her lover, but she couldn't hear it or make out her dream self's lips. Cornelia soon found her dream self taken, crying out and she was enjoying every bit of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Reality <strong>

Cornelia awoke with a pleasured "Mmmmmm" as she rose from her nap. After getting up though, the first sensation she felt was the fluid running in between her legs. "Crap," Cornelia lamented. She undressed herself to examine the damage and found that she had just had herself a wet dream. Sighing and discarding her panties and uniform into the laundry bin, Cornelia waltzed into the bathroom to have herself a shower and clear her mind. As the water warmed up she examined the clock on the bathroom wall. She'd been asleep for 90 minutes.

She stepped into the shower and cleaned her body yet again until she found out that her body was aroused and ready for round two. Grunting in annoyance, but knowing she needed to take care of things Cornelia pleased herself right there in the shower, slumping against the wall as she reached the plateau stage. Cornelia wasn't doing it for sexual frustration. She knew that if she didn't take care of this now her hormones could shoot off when she didn't want them to and that looked bad on the battlefield. She needed herself on the straight and narrow. She wouldn't subject herself to the possibility of looking at a fellow soldier and being distracted by their masculinity only to get her head blown off. She was at that age that she needed to keep her hormones in check. And for the most part she did a good job.

After she climaxed, Cornelia finished washing herself, wrapped herself up in a towel, returned to her bed and got a clean uniform out of her trunk. Cornelia started with her panties and then moved to her bra. She was instantly reminded how many times she'd had to change bra sizes. It wasn't too much of a hassle, but her breasts just kept growing and wouldn't stop. She was hoping they would soon or she'd have to get surgery.

As she put on the rest of her uniform she opened the door to her quarters and exited out to the control room, saluting to Darlton as she stood in the doorway. "General."

"Ah, Major li Britannia, you're just ahead of schedule. I was almost ready to come get you." He gestured to Cornelia to let her know that she could cease her salute and enter the room.

"What for General?" she asked.

"Things are ready. You're going in to storm the facility."

Cornelia's gaze tightened. "Give me the details."

* * *

><p><strong>EU Research Facility, New Zealand<strong>

Cornelia was heading up the mission to take down the facility. She had hoped Meredith and Nonette would be at her back, but both were extremely busy in their orders. Cornelia had her mission broken up into five teams. Each team consisted of 45 of Cornelia's men each, with one team having Cornelia at its helm.

The first team, Team A, was to disable the helicarriers within the facility to prevent the escape of any of the scientists or soldiers. Darlton, Anerdas and Bismarck all wanted this to be a complete purge of the facility. Team B was to blow the supply refinery. In case the mission failed, without supplies, the facility would have to be abandoned and/or the men inside would die of starvation and the facility could be taken later. Team C was to grab hoarded Sakuradite that Nonette had pointed out was in the facility through her reconnaissance. Team D—the team Cornelia was on—was to storm the facility and blast every enemy they could spot while making their way to the enemy commander to kill him. The last team was to disable the gauss cannons and transfer as much data as they could to a USB to be later handed over to Britannian experts. They were then to signal to the air force and have the facility leveled.

As the group entered into the foyer and cleaned it out before spreading out into their appropriate teams, Darlton radioed Cornelia. "Good job so far major. Remember, stick to the mission. I don't want any heroics from you this time, do you understand that?"

"It's not like I want to go things alone that just winds up being the best course of action," Cornelia stated. She could almost feel Darlton's disapproving stare at the back of her neck. "No need to worry though sir, I'll stick to the mission." Cornelia and her team headed further into the facility. Cornelia felt alive, this was real war, not a one-sided battle against those terrorists that couldn't hit the broad side of a barn, but real warriors who knew how to fire a gun. Adrenaline pumped through her veins in excitement. Zoning out for half a millisecond could mean the difference between life and death. As they were the only group storming the facility, Cornelia's team was obviously outnumbered compared to her other teams. She had to use cover-based tactics and act smartly in order to gain an advance.

While Darlton had told Cornelia what he wanted, he left the breakup of her team to Cornelia and since she knew she'd be far outnumbered she picked the best men for the job—the ones with the explosives.

A grenade was tossed out into the open, taking several soldiers with it. Cornelia reached her arm around her cover and fired off a few shots from her handgun. The sakuradite embedded ammo made it so that even if she missed, as long as the bullet didn't lose momentum, there'd be an explosion when the bullet impacted against something whether it was flesh or concrete.

Cornelia wanted to conserve ammo as best she could. She wanted to try and get through at least one mission without falling back on her spiritual abilities. As she cleared her way through the first few floors of the facility she stopped to get a status report on her other teams.

"Sergeant Lang, status report."

"We've already returned to base, Major. Mission accomplished."

"Private Gottwald, is the finery destroyed?"

"That's affirmative major, refinery blown. We are heading back to base."

"Lieutenant Jansen, how goes the mission?"

"We're done Major, Sakuradite is in possession."

"Excellent job," _this is coming along swimmingly. _Cornelia had one last team to check. "Corporal Jenkins, report on disabling the tower." No answer. Cornelia tried again. "Corporal Jenkins, report." There was radio silence. "Dammit Leroy! Answer your commander!" Still no response. _Dammit, what the hell happened? _

"M-major?" one of her soldiers asked in concern.

Taking a deep breath Cornelia contacted Darlton. "General, we've got a situation."

"What kind of situation?"

"E Team has been compromised, requesting permission to go after the center of the facility myself. Something's not right here." _I really hope I'm just being paranoid._

"Finish your job first, Major."

"My men can do that job. That facility needs to be taken out while the momentum is hot. If my team has been wiped out the enemy obviously knows that we're here and will try to delete all of the data or begin transferring it out. We have to keep the technology within this facility and in our hands only."

"Major, you will do as you're told, I said no heroics."

"This isn't heroics," Cornelia argued, "My men's objective is to wipe out the enemy general. We've already made a lot of noise. If one of my teams has been wiped out and took out a lot of the enemy with them, which they probably have, then my guess is that the general is already making his way towards the center of the facility, if he's not already, to oversee its status. I can cautiously reach the area stealthily and download those data packets before those gauss cannons get online and who knows what kind of experimental, stable technology the facility might be holding."

"But you don't have a—"

"I'll rip a USB off a scientist if I have to. The important thing is that the general dies and the core tower gets shut down. I'll kill two birds with one stone because he'll focus on my men and he'll wind up crossing paths with me."

Darlton pondered Cornelia's logic and thought about it. One the one hand he thought Cornelia was just trying to steal glory, but that was never her M.O. Cornelia was a team player. She knew striking out by oneself was doom unless there was no other option and her plan was efficient time wise.

"If I hit trouble I'll retreat back to my men," Cornelia added in.

"All right Major, do it," Darlton surrendered.

"Sir! You will not be disappointed!" Cornelia told him. "Men, I'm going off on my own, take care of the army as you will! If you get stuck just think to yourselves: what would I do?"

"Major, where are you going?" One of her men asked.

Cornelia readied her shotgun and prepared to take off. "Finishing this mission." She was gone in a single step.

Aboard his base Darlton leaned back in his chair with a sigh, _Major, if you pull this off then there's something to be said not just of your foresight, but also of your skill and bravery. Even if it turns out your right, not many soldiers are going to be willing to march off on their own, or so willing to trust their subordinates. Depending on how this turns out you could be looking at a promotion. Do Britannia proud Royal Soldier, no Cornelia li Britannia, Goddess of Victory!_

Making her approach, Cornelia made her way towards the control room with a sense of urgency. There was not a single living being alive on her way over and there was blood everywhere, as she suspected. _Dammit, can't I go through one mission without these damn things getting in my way? _Kicking the flimsy door of its hinges Cornelia entered into the room holding the gigantic Sakuradite powered computer tower and walked in on one ugly scene.

In the center of the room of chrome and buttons, blood and bodies of scientists and soldiers was a huge hollow. Its reiatsu was exuding off its body and although Cornelia was horrible at sensing reiatsu, she could feel the weight of this creature's power. Even if she couldn't, one look at it could tell her it was in a league of its own from the creatures like it she had disposed of up to this point. The hollow was not a menos, but just a high class run of the mill hollow. Its mask was shaped like a Cyclops' skull, but it had no lower jaw and was just drooling with no tongue to speak of. It was hulking with blue-green, muscular skin, and stood nine feet tall. It had five clawed fingers and five large toes on each hand and foot. It roared at Cornelia menacingly the shockwaves kicking up a gust of wind and Cornelia put up her unarmed arm and dug her heels in to keep herself from being pushed back.

The room itself seemed like it was several floors high, but the entire room was actually several rooms, just with a big foyer area to control the weapon. Cornelia was inside the heart of the mountain and a glass all around near the mountain's peak. However, Cornelia wasn't focused on the scenery she was focused on killing this animal before her.

She dug her feet into the ground and readied her shotgun. "You don't scare me!"

"You've got guts for a human, thinking you can take me on."

"You can talk?" Cornelia's shock was understandable.

"What's the matter human? Have you never met a hollow that could talk before?"

"Hollow?" Cornelia let the species of the creature sink in.

The creature roared again. "It does not matter, I am hungry and you are my prey. If you can not only see me, but have the gall to fight me then your soul must be strong. You will be delicious when I feed on you."

"Try it," Cornelia taunted coldly.

"Arrogant bitch!" the hollow lunged at Cornelia, but she was already gone, slipping away unnoticed with her super steps. As she ran around the side of her enemy she fired several shotgun rounds into its side before getting behind it and grabbing her handgun with her free hand and delivering several shots into its back. The damage was minimal as purple blood leaked everywhere.

The hollow whirled around hard and fast to whip Cornelia, but she somersaulted up and backwards like an acrobat and landed on the floor above. The hollow rushed towards her and leapt at her, holding its arms like a sledgehammer to crush Cornelia, but it missed and hit its head on the inset ceiling of the balcony he and Cornelia were now standing atop. Cornelia fired a shotgun blast and nailed her opponent right in the stomach, sending it staggering back. She then took aim at the head and fired.

She missed.

_What?_

A swift blow came to the side of Cornelia's face as she was thrown off down to the floor below, her shotgun landing on the balcony above her. She landed on her knee and skidded along it. Her opponent used a swift movement to stand a few meters in front of her.

_It has…superhuman speed too?_

"You're pretty good for a human. Those wounds actually hurt, but you'll never beat me. My destiny is to grow and become a Vasto Lordes. I will be the next Vanguard. And you will be my next—"

A shot rang out and tagged the creature in the lung. Cornelia was panting as she held her handgun with her right arm, aimed up at the hollow. She was tired, but far from done. The hollow staggered backwards.

"You're just as bad as those terrorists. Rule number one when finishing off your enemy," Cornelia lectured, "don't gloat." She used one of her super steps to get right behind her enemy. "Rule number two," she fired a shot into his back, "you make sure your enemy is incapable of fighting back before you let your guard down. And Rule number three," Cornelia sunk her sword into the back of her opponent and then pressed her gun into his back over the stab wound, "make sure you actually have the skill to do the job." She fired off her weapon and sent her enemy careening off her sword and into the incredibly tall computer tower. Cornelia knew that didn't finish it. Her enemy was still going strong. What she didn't expect though was for her enemy to go and wrench half of the computer tower entire off its hinges and throw it at her. Cornelia was gone with a single one of her super steps, but the blast shockwave reached her regardless. It didn't do any damage, but now liquid Sakuradite was dripping onto the ground. And because the hollow had ripped the core power all the lights were out save for the emergency lights and the sunlight peering down from above.

Terrified, not of the darkness, but of the destructive properties of liquid Sakuradite, Cornelia bound and leapt away from the ground and up to the next level above her.

"What are you so scared of bitch? Does my power frighten you? Afraid of the dark"

"You couldn't scare me even if I was still five years old and I haven't been afraid of the dark since I was potty trained," Cornelia boasted, "However," she looked down at the puddle on the floor, "That down there is liquid Sakuradite. One false move and anything that disturbs it will make it explode catastrophically."

"Do you think I'm dumb enough to fall for a bluff like that?" The hollow asked and rushed towards Cornelia.

_You idiot! That wasn't a bluff! _Cornelia pressed her back firmly against the wall. She covered her face with her arms crossed over in front of her face to shield from the inevitable explosion as the hollow trampled forward and into the liquid Sakuradite. The shockwave caused the entire puddle of liquid metal to react like extremely volatile nitroglycerin and detonate with extreme force. The blast wave knocked Cornelia clean through the wall and into another room entirely where upon she was forcibly flipped through the air an out of her braced state. She landed on her feet.

Cornelia had suffered no clear damage to her body. The blast had only ripped apart the fabric on her legs somewhat and disintegrated the pinky sides of her gloves, exposing her wrists and half her palms. She was covered in a fine layer of gravel, but she'd been through worse than this. She suspected though that the damage to the room she was just in had to have been a lot worse.

She couldn't be more right. The whole facility was trashed. There was soot and dust everywhere. Consoles were disintegrated. Parts of the room were on fire. Debris had fallen onto the ground. The area was an absolute mess. Cornelia walked out into it. The hollow may have been gone, but she still had to kill the enemy general when he waltzed into the room.

Or so she thought. Unfortunately, her current opponent was still alive and a hard punch to Cornelia's back was evidence enough of that. She was sent flying and banged her head on a rock. She slid off it and tried to pull herself up on a part of the central console that wasn't on fire only for her to be shocked to her very core as her exposed palm touched the electrically and radioactively charged console. Cornelia screamed in pain from the volts running through her body as she dropped to the ground, spasming twice. She turned over onto her back, coughing from the pain only for the hollow to jump onto her stomach and chest simultaneously with its foot. Its toes were in her face and they smelled worse than rancid meat that had later been left out in the sun for three days and covered in expired mayonnaise. Rather than being disintegrated by the explosion the hollow had been mutated. Its skin was jet black and it had a lower jaw along with five tongues. It was missing an arm and had a mass of tentacles growing out of its chest.

"I don't know what that was before, but I feel gooooood." Although Sakuradite had spiritual puncturing properties, the radiation from the Sakuradite had been like nectar to the hollow. Although it had lost an arm from the detonation, the rest of its body had absorbed the Sakuradite radiation as though it were reishi.

"Why aren't you dead?" Cornelia growled.

"Don't you know anything?" The hollow laughed, "Hollows don't die unless you're really powerful," he drew his thumb in front of his neck and across it, "Or you destroy our heads."

Cornelia stopped growling and smirked. "Thanks for that then." Since her arms were free she reached down by her leg for her sword, drew it out and stabbed the hollow in the foot, causing it to howl in pain. It grappled Cornelia in its tentacles and lifted her into the air, coiling its tendrils around her legs, arms, neck and forehead, but as Cornelia's blood pressure rose she flexed her arm to aim her sword at her enemy's head. She focused her energy as great as she could. She knew one weapon that could stop her enemy and she needed to call upon it now more than ever. "Rule number four when finishing off your enemy," Cornelia said as her sword morphed back into the bayonet shotgun she was trying to shape it in to, "Don't give away obvious weaknesses." With a single shot she ripped a bullet through the hollow's forehead, disintegrating it completely. Since her arm was entangled she heavily injured her upper arm muscles and possibly broke her shoulder bone and the fall onto her back didn't help matters either. Cornelia was in pain and bleeding from her forehead from having hit her head against that rock, but she was still conscious, for the moment at least.

She dropped her weapon to the ground, only to notice that it wasn't transforming back into a sword. Noticing this anomaly she picked it back up. She fired it off using her other arm. It still worked. Cornelia took a deep breath and relaxed her body, she switched the weapon to its sword mode and it did so without a problem. Cornelia also realized she wasn't in any pain from the Sakuradite that had jolted through her body earlier. She put the weapon in her shotgun holster bayonet side up.

She flexed her left hand. _Did the Sakuradite radiation transfer from me to the weapon? Does that mean that Sakuradite has spiritual properties? _Cornelia pressed her index finger to her chin. _It's something to ponder I suppose. I could bring it up to R and D, but they'd look at me like I have three heads. Still, it wouldn't hurt to try some of my own experiments I suppose. The problem is getting permission. _

Cornelia would've kept thinking, but the sound of footsteps alerted her.

"What happened here?" a french voice called out.

Cornelia looked over with a large grin at the stuttering, dumbfounded EU Brigadier General. "Oh hello general, about time you got here, but as you can see the action is mostly over." Cornelia pushed past a few rocks and stood in front of the man with his mouth hanging open.

"Britannian!" he shouted contemptuously and raised a gun to her.

"Oh you're mind still works, good to know," Cornelia grinned as she proceeded to use her spiritual weapon to blast the guy's hand clear off from the wrist. As the general clutched his bloody stump of a hand, Cornelia just shook her head. "You know compared to that beast, you are about as threatening as a mewling kitten. You really should be careful general of what you keep locked up in the basement." Cornelia fired off a shotgun blast into the guy's chest. The blast tore through his lung and caused him to collapse upon the ground, dead. Cornelia looked around there was barely any working consoles around. _Dammit. _She looked more around the area, but then she saw a ray of hope illuminated by the sun. There was a completely undamaged computer console up on the fifth floor. Cornelia was thankful her legs were almost completely uninjured and used one of her super steps to get right up onto the ledge on the fifth floor. She took a step forward and suddenly felt woozy. _No, not now, just a little longer. _With a throbbing headache threatening to cause her to collapse any second she acted with tremendous effort to get over to a nearby dead scientist. In one of his pockets was an external hard drive.

Cornelia staggered over to the computer, vision waning in and out and plugged the memory drive into the computer. It could hold a full terrabyte of memory. Smirking, Cornelia proceeded to copy the entire internal hard drive of the computer to the external hard drive. She had no sooner hit the enter button that she finally succumbed to her exhaustion and injuries and passed out onto the ground.

**End of Chapter 144**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Jeez, I just cannot write short chapters, can I? Cornelia is going to be fine. Of course I'm sure you already knew that considering we're not even at Marianne's death yet. Next chapter is going to be fuuuun, as in there's a scene in it that I've been waiting to do all this time since I wrote it. Also please note that chapters 145-151 are already written at the time of posting this, but my assistant, Calamitaswrath, doesn't have as much free time as I do to help me get this chapters out as fast as I write them. If you guys want updates on my progress read the newsletters I post on my profile page. I don't write them for the good of my health. Anyway, see you guys later).**


	145. Cornelia's Pride and Motivation

**(A/N: So just so you guys aren't confused, I write these beginning author's notes BEFORE I write a chapter so that's why the Byakuya news came in so late, but thankfully Kubo has shown us that no he does not have the balls to kill off one of the coolest characters in Bleach. Byakuya, going by Ichigo's outburst, is alive and hanging on by a mere thread. But who cares KENPACHI WAS A BADASS! He takes out 3 enemies CURBSTOMP fashion and Ukitake!clone is pissing his pants while Kenpachi engages in battle with the king of quincies. And also Yamamoto has taken to the front lines. Kubo has gotten back into the step of things, or so it seems. If he keeps up this momentum I'll be happy. Now then, let's jump into a new chapter of Soul Chess that isn't so awesome as much as it is going to yank at your heart strings like a guitar).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

Cornelia was recovered by her men and brought back to Darlton's mobile base to rest and recover. Once she was in prime condition, she was going to be shipped back home. The war was all but over with the taking of the research facility and Meredith was going to take charge as Area 9's first Viceroy. She'd done a fabulous job keeping the peace. Of course "keeping the peace" here was synonymous with "controlling the area with an iron grip". When Cornelia heard about this, she visited Meredith at the construction site to her new office building.

Cornelia was dressed in a head bandage, right arm sling, bandages around her hands and on a heavy dose of painkillers for the injury in her back. Cornelia figured she'd be off the front lines for at least a couple of months. Cornelia approached Meredith from behind. "You deserve this position, you do know that right?"

"I do," Meredith said, arms folded, without turning around.

"Lady Marianne told me about how you used to be on the investigation of the Inked Alliance," Cornelia said, changing the topic. This would be probably her only chance to squeeze information out of Meredith. She had gone over the files on the enemy and she needed as much information out of the Major General as possible. Cornelia's files that Marianne had given Cornelia didn't give her much beyond what Marianne had already told her and that was that they were a sexist bunch of low-lives with no obvious goal in mind. The files Cornelia was given mostly pertained to other operations they had pulled. So far, besides the death of Meredith's sister, Joanne Meredia, it didn't seem like the Inked Alliance had managed a ballsy move until the kidnapping of Lelouch. Cornelia needed to know more if she was going to bring the group down.

Meredith turned her head ninety degrees to the right to look over her shoulder. "Must we drudge up old wounds?"

Cornelia saluted to signal respect, "Lady Marianne transferred the case to me as per her forced retirement."

"While I understand her persistence, I do not think that is wise," Meredith said turning back forward.

"What do you mean?" Cornelia approached closer.

"Marianne was but a babe when I first started tracking those louts. These low-lifes are capable of much more disgusting feats than they have been up to as of late. Do not underestimate them, Major."

"Would you transfer any files you have on the case?" Cornelia asked.

"All of my files were confiscated by Special Ops," Meredith explained, "at the request of the General-in-Chief no less. I'd call it suspicious, but his handling of it might explain their lowered activity." She turned her head 45 degrees and down at the gravel. "Still I'd like nothing better than to see the enemy wiped clean from existence."

"What have you seen?" Cornelia asked now standing less than three meters behind Meredith's right shoulder.

Meredith sighed and began to explain as she turned to fully face Cornelia, "The Inked Alliance is a deadly bunch. When they first appeared, General Darlton asked me to head up dealing with them. I'd never seen such madness, many of my subordinates dropped out of my command from what we witnessed. Dead civilians, their blood used to paint racial message upon walls. The alliance was even responsible for the destruction of the towers in New Yorkshire, though her majesty already had command of the investigation by that point.

"You and her majesty have not seen what the alliance used to be capable of: mutilated bodies, sadistic rituals, blood filling your nostrils as you can't go three steps without stepping in a pool of civilian blood. Hostage situations of an embassy? Tank stealing? Kidnapping a prince of the emperor? No small feats to be sure, but child's play compared to the ruthlessness they are capable of. You are lucky you stopped them when you did."

"What was the worst?" Cornelia asked.

"It was in nineteen ninety, the middle of June. It was the first mission I had against these low-lives. Darlton had tracked them to a hideout and asked my troops and I to wipe the place clean. At the time the police were investigating seventy-five kidnapping cases. All of the bodies were found, most of them dead, some of the women, the more beautiful ones had been preserved, used as nothing more than a vent of sexual impulses by those pigs. My team and I put bullets through all of them. We won, it was a one-sided massacre, but before we could shovel the survivors out, one of the women, seven months pregnant and covered in semen, grabbed my pistol and shot herself in the head without warning."

Cornelia took a half a step back in shock.

"The building reeked of death: dead children, dead women, even dead of their own kind. They didn't seem to care who died as long as someone did."

"But their marksmanship is abysmal. How did they—?"

Meredith cut Cornelia off. "The greatest ability of the Inked Alliance is not their combat prowess, but their stealth. They are hard to locate unless they want to be found. My own speculation is that someone with a lot of money is paying these terrorists under the table. The next of kin of the dead terrorists we accumulated soon found themselves with a large deposit in their wallets and considering the amount of men on this alliance I assume it has to be a high standing political figure."

"You suspect corruption?"

"I suspect many things, corruption is one of them. However, before I could get beyond the speculation stage…" Meredith's voice seemed to leave her as she simply turned her head and stared at the ground.

"Joanne, right?"

"Aye," Meredith answered pathetically. She took a deep breath and then looked at Cornelia with the same strong eyes, speaking normally, "It was a phone call I will never forget. The local police asked me to come down and confirm my sister's body. I thought it was a joke, but there she was, seven bullets in her chest, two in her forehead and pre-mortem rape." Cornelia looked like she was going to be sick. "That is why I think it was a mistake for Marianne to give you this responsibility." Meredith gave Cornelia a very sympathetic look. "They have the capacity to achieve incredible improbable feats. Nabbing the eleventh prince was evidence of that. What's to stop them from getting their hands on your sister, little Euphemia?"

"They will not have her!" Cornelia barked like a rabid dog with rabies, fist clenched and shaking from the tension Cornelia was putting into her muscles.

"You may not have a choice," Meredith continued to speak at a sympathetic volume. "These men are vicious, major. You cannot let your guard down for even a second. Lelouch was only the beginning."

Cornelia gave Meredith her toughest look. "I will not let them harm a single hair on her head."

Meredith was speaking normally again. "It's good to have confidence in yourself, but like I said, they might just succeed. You must be ready to react should that time come."

Cornelia's face was one of unbridled rage. "No one touches my sister on my watch," she spoke with punctual hatred through gritted teeth, "abso-lu-te-ly no one."

"Then you'd best keep your eyes open and your gun loaded for they could strike at any time."

Cornelia's anger dropped and she just nodded. She then saluted to Meredith again. "I will miss taking direct orders from you ma'am."

"You can't honestly mean that," Meredith said with a flattered smile, "Surely Nonette makes for a better superior than I do."

"She doesn't have your experience and no-nonsense attitude all the time ma'am. You've been a good superior."

"Then I thank you wholeheartedly. I don't receive compliments very often."

"I figured I'd find you here."

Meredith strained her eyes to look over Cornelia's shoulder as the second princess turned around in the direction of the voice. General Darlton was walking up the pathway.

"General!" Cornelia saluted rigidly. Meredith did the same to her superior.

"At ease, ladies," He held up his hand. Their salutes dropped. "Cornelia I need to escort you back to the hangar immediately. Gather your stuff, you're going home."

Cornelia was puzzled. "I thought I was waiting until I was fully recovered."

"We were, but I received a call from your house from one of the servants. Your mother is sick, Cornelia."

Cornelia blinked, heart pounding. "Sick? Mother is," she swallowed, "Sick?"

"She was admitted to the hospital a few hours ago the call came in only a few minutes ago since you're not easy to get a hold of out here. Her majesty the empress had to provide your family with a number. Your job is done here major," Darlton told her, "You should be at your mother's side."

Cornelia saluted, but her arm rose slowly. "Sir, I understand."

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon, Saint Darwin's Hospital<strong>

The sky was gray and stormy, but precipitation had not fallen, by the time Cornelia got home. Rather than jump in one of the cars, Cornelia saddled up onto Luna. "To Saint Darwin's. Kiyah!" She kicked her leg into the horse's haunches and Luna took off at top speed. Cornelia wanted to avoid traffic and cut corners and Luna would save her some time on that end.

She tied Luna's reins to a tree to prevent the horse from going anywhere and ran into the front door. She then staggered backwards from the disorientation, pulled the door open and bolted up the front desk, shoving her badge in the face of the receptionist. "Dolores li Britannia, where is she admitted?" Whenever high class citizens were admitted to hospitals gag orders were placed upon the staff. Only authorized personnel were allowed to know they were even there, much less where they were. Cornelia's military badge was as good an identification as her driver's license.

Nevertheless she'd done a fine job of intimidating the receptionist. "R-room f-four-four-four, your highness," the receptionists stuttered.

Rather than taking the elevator Cornelia bolted up the stairs three flights to her mother's room and wrenched the door open. "Mother!" she exclaimed when she opened it, mostly out of breath. Euphie was already in the room, sitting on a stool, reading a children's book. Dolores was on her back with an IV needle in her arm, pale as a ghost and her other arm over her chest. She smiled at Cornelia as the second princess entered.

"Cornelia," she said in a craggily voice, "You came."

Heart still pounding in her chest from all the running and anxiety, Cornelia walked forward slowly and knelt down at her mother's side, taking the hand of her IV injected arm into her own. "Of course I came," Cornelia spoke softly, "You're my mother."

"That's very sweet of you Cornelia," Dolores said weakly.

"Why would you expect any less?" Cornelia snapped. "You may not have done your best to raise me, often leaving me in the care of the servants or Lady Marianne, but that doesn't change the fact that you're responsible for my life! I'm not going to oversee the construction of a new colony while you lie on your back in pain!"

Dolores gripped Cornelia's gloved hand with all the strength she possessed.

"What ails you? You are going to get better right?"

"The doctors are trying. It's possible, but more than likely I only have a few months."

"What happened to you? You weren't poisoned were you?"

"Sometimes people just get sick, Cornelia."

"You can't just leave us. More than me, Euphemia needs you!"

Dolores smiled and then coughed. "I'm sorry."

"Is there an operation? A treatment? Please tell me not all hope is lost."

"I'm sorry…nothing can be done" Dolores repeated.

"No…NO!" Cornelia let go of her mother's hand and dropped to both her knees and shouted in frustration.

As the weeks and months passed Euphie was a lot more broken up by the situation than Cornelia. Euphie was growing up how Dolores had wanted Cornelia to, but the rebellious princess had grown up rather tomboyish and became a disciplined soldier. It was like despite how she wanted to be, it only brought her mother disappointment.

However, even if Cornelia and her mother weren't on the best of terms, she was still Cornelia's mother. On one particularly rainy day, while Euphie looked out the window of the family library, watching the rain come pouring down, as if the sky itself was weeping for Britannia, Cornelia came into the room and hugged her little sister from behind. Euphie turned around and nuzzled into Cornelia's strong, warm, tender arms. The doctor's said that Dolores' condition was finite. What she had contracted was nothing they had ever seen before.

Cornelia was in denial. She demanded toxin-screenings several times over, but they all came up negative. Cornelia just had to admit that this time there was nothing she could do and nothing she could have done. Her mother wasn't attacked and no one tried to underhandedly kill her. She was just dying; she was a victim of a mysterious disease.

Despite her heartache over the situation, Cornelia never cried once. She had to be strong, for Euphie's sake. Cornelia's 18th birthday came and the second princess was visited by her family's representative of the royal treasury board. Dolores had just signed the estate over to Cornelia and she had to sign off on it. Since she was now of legal age, Cornelia had the responsibility of a recognized adult and this would be her first action as one.

Dolores lasted until mid-February. This put a stressful burden on Cornelia because she was now required to attend local gatherings and political events. Cornelia could feel her chances of rising in the military slipping from beneath her grasp. Even though she wanted to be sad for her mother, all she could do was want to curse her because her mother might get what she wanted in the end even after death. But even then, she couldn't find it in her to absolutely hate her mother. Dolores gave her life. No matter how much Cornelia idolized Marianne, this fact did not change.

At the funeral, she stood in front of her mother's grave wondering what the hell she could possibly do. She stood with her fists clenched, teeth ground, eyes strained, and her body tensed having no idea what to say or how to act. She was standing in front of the grave as she looked at her mother's name on the tombstone. While wallowing in her self-pity, Marianne came over to her and put a hand on Cornelia's shoulder.

"Are you going to be all right?" Marianne asked.

"I don't know," Cornelia answered, still staring at the headstone. "I-I don't know if I can keep it all together. I'm a house head now. I have political and military responsibilies. I can't go off to war and leave just the servants in charge. But I can't give up the estate, that's not fair to Euphemia. I-I feel like there should've been something I could've done."

"People die Cornelia, some just do it when we don't want them to."

Cornelia didn't say anything back.

"Do you want to come work for me?" Marianne said out of the blue.

"Huh?" Cornelia turned to look at the Empress.

"Now that I'm retired, Charles has insisted I find a capable unit to guard the Aries Palace. So far I've made due with a small squadron chosen for me, but I've been thinking of changing hands. What do you say, Cornelia? Would you take the role of leading your soldiers and be in charge of the Aries' Palace guard?"

Cornelia was taken aback and shocked, but in a good way. "L-Lady Marianne."

Marianne smiled at her. "You won't lose anyone else close to you. You can be here and protect all of us: Lelouch, Nunnally, Euphie and me too."

Cornelia was moved by Marianne's kindness. An opportunity had opened up, a solution that solved Cornelia's problems. Lady Marianne was always so good to her, like a second mother even. Cornelia blinked out two tears. "Thank you, Lady Marianne."

"There's no reason to thank me. I care about you Cornelia. You're family after all."

Cornelia took a step forward and hugged her idol as Marianne soothingly pat the Colonel's back and rubbed her shoulder. "You're too young to carry the burdens you keep upon your shoulders. Let me ease your suffering if only a little bit."

"Thank you," Cornelia whispered.

"There's no need to thank me. This is what family does."

Cornelia smiled and nuzzled her head into her idol's chest. "I'm truly lucky to be so close to you."

"Yes you are, Cornelia. Yes you are."

* * *

><p><strong>March 2008 atb<strong>

It was Cornelia's first day on the job as the leader of Marianne's guard. She couldn't ask for a better position. The job was boring and Cornelia didn't have to go in every day, but she couldn't be happier with her new position. She could see her idol any day she wanted. She didn't have to leave home and, best of all, she could keep a closer eye on the people she wanted to protect. She had been promoted to Colonel the moment Meredith was situated as Viceroy. Nonette's rank hadn't changed, which was a surprise to Cornelia; her mission would not be possible without Nonette's reconnaissance. Perhaps though, Cornelia figured, her promotion, and especially skip in rank, was due to her persistence and magnificent feats during the mission. Darlton had said to her that Cornelia's foresight on the situation had not only been right, but she managed to not only get the data she needed, she also trashed the facility. Cornelia was not about to let it slip that she had just been super lucky on all counts that it had worked out that way.

Nevertheless, it was a moot point now. Cornelia was spending her first day in the Aries' palace as head of Marianne's guard and she was spending her time currently in the study with Lelouch. She had just tested his genius and he'd passed with flying colors and now she had a proposition for him.

"You know Lelouch, when you get older you should join the military. Together, you and I would be an unstoppable team. We'll align our families and together we'll outlive our father and create a kinder, gentler Britannia, free of prejudice." Cornelia gave Lelouch her pinky.

"M-me? In the military?" Lelouch was understandably confused.

"Well you'd have to build up your stamina, but I think you'd do just fine with some training. You've got more brains than some of our privates." Cornelia said.

"Was that a double entendre?" Lelouch asked.

Marianne happened to be passing by and heard her son. "Lelouch! Mouth!" High school level learning was one thing, but she didn't need Lelouch learning about lewd things at his age.

"But mom, you say it all the time as well as—"

"Don't make me get the soap young man." She scolded.

Lelouch folded his arms and began murmuring into his chest.

"You too Cornelia, I know the kind of language that gets thrown around the military, behave yourself around my children, okay?" Marianne wagged her finger.

Cornelia dropped to one knee, fist in the ground. "O-of course Lady Marianne. I would never dream of defiling or poisoning the minds of your darling children and my beloved half-siblings."

"As long as you know." Marianne smiled and walked away.

"Haha, you got in trouble." Lelouch pointed and laughed.

Cornelia, at least, was mature enough not to let such juvenile acts get the better of her. She sat back in the chair. "So about my projected promise Lelouch." She revisited their previous conversation.

Lelouch gave Cornelia his pinky. "As long as you promise." He said.

"I promise." Cornelia smiled and the two linked fingers.

"Chess?" Lelouch asked Cornelia.

"Sure," Cornelia accepted.

Midway through the game Lelouch asked his older sister why she was able to sustain her household and be on his house's guard at the same time. The li Britannia mansion had not collapsed and it was puzzling to see Cornelia maintaining its standing and be here in his house right now.

"Lelouch, I am in command of twenty-five hundred men," Cornelia answered him, "I have some of them here with me at the manor, some watching my own place and others taking care of the responsibilities I have that can be handled by others."

Lelouch sighed as he moved his rook forward three spaces. "You throw conventional actions out the window, you know that?"

Cornelia was stern and did not hesitate when her response was, "Sometimes you have to do what benefits you in order to keep things in order. You'd do well to remember that, Lelouch." Cornelia then took her turn.

"That sounds pretty shady," Lelouch said, this time moving his bishop.

"Call it what you will, but the world isn't all butterflies and fairy tales," Cornelia began to explain, "Someone like you, who has lived their whole life in luxury should learn to understand that." She moved her queen two spaces diagonally, effectively trapping Lelouch. "Checkmate."

"Best two out of three," Lelouch said as he began rearranging the pieces.

"Cornelia! May I see you please?" Marianne called from outside the room.

"Coming Lady Marianne," Cornelia could not bolt out the room fast enough. Figuring she wasn't coming back, Lelouch saw the closest guard in the room and asked, "Want to fill in for her?"

Meanwhile, Cornelia found Marianne in the foyer wearing a sunhat over her orange hoopskirt. "I was going to go out into market, but I figured I could use a bodyguard while I'm out. I'm not allowed to carry firearms any more so…"

Cornelia bowed with her arm crossed over her body. "It would be my honor Lady Marianne."

"Excellent, follow me."

Cornelia had long since recovered from her injuries back during the Area 9 incident. She felt she was stronger for it now, but any gifted Soul Reaper would notice that her reiatsu had not increased at all. Although Cornelia had been training herself into the ground, she'd only increased her reflexes and her endurance, not her power. By Soul Society's standards she was on par with a Gillian. It would be a pretty even battle, a flat 50-50 chance of either fighter winning. It would take more than one headshot for Cornelia to win a battle like that. Thankfully Gillains didn't come out of Hueco Mundo very often these days and they rarely came after prey Cornelia's level unless the odds were stacked against them, because that was the level of reiatsu they could sense for a snack that was worth devouring because their brains were the size of a walnut.

Cornelia now always carried her bayonet shotgun and a handgun on her at all times. She had ceased using an assault rifle since she her spiritual weapon did not need to be reloaded, though Cornelia could make a convincing feint if she needed to and had built a fake chamber into the handle to make it look convincing. The blasts from her weapon were directly drawn from Cornelia's own life force, but she had increased her endurance to the point where she could fire seventy of these shots in a row before she started feeling exhausted. She could fire twenty and not feel the effects at all and after one hundred and fifty two, Cornelia would pass out immediately after the shot. She was getting better with it, but ultimately her massive weapon was best used for intimidation. Its size and the fact that Cornelia could tote it around with one hand had made a particularly not bright mugger, while she was still injured, flee in terror the moment she whipped it out. She crippled him in the leg with her handgun and the authorities took care of the rest.

However, Cornelia's current focus was not on her abilities, but the joyful fact that she was getting to escort her idol around the marketplace as she did some shopping. In Cornelia's mind, there was a miniature version of herself jumping up and down, brimming with cheer and tossing confetti everywhere in jubilance. Cornelia just walked around, in silence, next to Marianne's left shoulder, following the woman with a slight blush on her face as Marianne walked from shop to shop buying things for personal use and saying hello to old friends.

_Best. Day. Ever._ Cornelia had thought to herself at one point.

It was a while during the day, with Marianne carrying a rather full bag of purchased items, before Marianne directly addressed Cornelia with something more complicated than "should I stop here?" or "does this look good on me?" Marianne asked her, "Cornelia, I've been meaning to ask this for a while, but where did you get that weapon you've now been carrying around for a while?"

"Which weapon?" Cornelia asked.

Marianne pointed to Cornelia's bayonet shotgun which Cornelia had built a special holster to affix to her left leg. Cornelia could draw the weapon out one of three ways. She could cross her right arm over her body and fire. She could pull out the weapon with her left hand and fire or she could cut through the straps (and remind herself to build new ones later) and fire it as well, maybe slicing someone that had gotten too close with the tip of the blade.

"Oh this?" Cornelia asked, slowly drawing it out with her left hand, "Er," she had to think of something believable. No one, especially her idol, would buy the whole Sakuradite radiation, spiritual battle against an invisible to normal people, true story. She had to think of a convincing lie, but lying to Marianne was hard. She was her idol, after all. Realizing though that she had no other option, lest she lose her idol's favor she said the first convincing thing to come to mind, "I…made it." Cornelia said.

Marianne held out her palm and gestured that she'd like to take a look at it. Cornelia handed it off to her and the Empress toted it around in place for a few moments, feeling it for its weight and stability and even yanked backwards on the clutch to switch it to sword mode, something that didn't require Cornelia's spiritual power to accomplish. In fact anyone in possession of the weapon had the ability to use the bladed portion, but firing the weapon was a different story and only Cornelia's use of it made it effective against hollows.

When she was done seeing its potential capabilities, Marianne ran her hand over the gun barrel. She held it at abdomen height, blade facing away from her. "Very impressive craftsmanship, Cornelia," she complimented, "The bayonet is a nice touch. I can't tell if this is titanium, silver or platinum alloy, or something else entirely, but whatever you used for the barrel it makes it possible to fire with a single hand with little to no kickback. Even without any ammo, the sheer size of this weapon would scare someone with no courage."

Cornelia smiled at how impressed Marianne was with her mysterious weapon. Cornelia barely understood how it worked and really hadn't come up with anything to call the weapon other than her bayonet shotgun. It was bland, but Cornelia felt that if she gave it a name of some kind she'd feel silly.

"Hmm," Marianne said as she examined the underside of the weapon.

"What is it?"

"Did you weld this from the sword Schneizel gave you last year?" Marianne inquired.

Cornelia was surprised Marianne could tell that that was the case, but the woman didn't make Knight of Two without good reason. "Y-yes, yes I did." Somehow she never managed to make it through a full conversation with her idol without tripping over herself.

"I can only tell because of the blade's edge. It looks exactly the same, but I can hardly tell where the welding torch was used, much unlike the metal rods underneath a school desk chair. You really are a military genius, Cornelia." Marianne let the weapon fall to her side with one hand and held her other hand down at her hip. "I remember when you were no bigger than Lelouch is now." She held both her hands, and the weapon, behind her back. She smiled warmly at Cornelia. "Now look at you, Cornelia. You're all grown up and transformed into a fine young woman."

"L-Lady Marianne," Cornelia blushed heavily.

Marianne handed Cornelia her weapon back, holding onto the barrel of the gun so Cornelia could grip the handle to put it back. As she holstered it Marianne was already walking towards another store. "Well come on now, we shouldn't dawdle. There are so many places I still want to stop at."

"Y-yes ma'am," Cornelia said and followed after her idol.

* * *

><p><strong>May 2008 atb<strong>

Cornelia was woken up two hours earlier than she would have liked to by a phone call from the R&D department asking if Cornelia could come down and help with doing testing for the Knightmare Frames. Cornelia had provided excellent data and they wanted her to test to help finalize research on the Glasgows, so they could be used within the next three years and also provide assistance on the models that would be built if the Glasgows proved a success: the Sutherlands. They also wanted Cornelia on hand for the barely begun to be created Gloucester models. Cornelia phoned Marianne shortly after, saying she'd be spending a day in the labs.

In the midst of her preparation for the day, Cornelia received another phone call from the Aries Palace. It was Marianne calling her, asking if Lelouch and Nunnally could tag along with the second princess, since both wanted to see the laboratory and see the tests. Rather, it was Lelouch interested in the tests. Nunnally wanted to go because her big brother was going and Cornelia was going to be there.

"I don't see why not. It's a relatively harmless facility," Cornelia said, "I'll be around in about thirty minutes."

Cornelia brought one of the li Britannia family cars around to the Aries Palace and drove her siblings to the research facility. Since Euphemia was already awake, Cornelia brought her along too.

Lelouch was more impressed with the testing than his young siblings, who made their own fun with a coloring book Cornelia had brought with her. Lelouch spent some time standing on a crate and looking and watching the scientists instruct Cornelia in technobabble of what to do. It was a foreign language to Lelouch, but Cornelia seemed to understand what she was doing considering he was watching her marks score perfectly almost every time and if they weren't perfect they were under a marginal error of 10%. Midway through the tests, Lelouch asked if he could borrow a pen and a notepad and actually began taking notes on what was going on, trying to make sense of it all.

Cornelia was oblivious to this and just did as she was told, utilizing the virtual interface much like the tutorial she had gone through in New Zealand. She was helping the scientists work out the bugs. The Glasgow models seemed fine. They weren't ready for mass production quite yet, and the factsphere had more bugs than the tropics in August, but progress was being made. The combat functions worked flawlessly and Cornelia's prior knowledge of piloting one of these machines was very useful for testing.

The Sutherlands on the other hand handled like an action figure that had been dunked in maple syrup and liquid cement. The scientists only had the programming installed thus far and therefore Cornelia was trying to work a top of the line processing program on the Glasgow's capabilities and it was not going over well. She gave her input on how things could be improved to create these newer models once the Glasgows reached mass production and then was finally let out of the cockpit.

Since the Gloucester software wasn't even a complete program, Cornelia was simply asked to look at some data sheets and blueprints. She wasn't a scientist, but she could tell that the biggest new improvement on these new Knightmare models would be the implementation of melee weapons like swords and lances. Cornelia only now was noticing Lelouch and his notepad and called him over.

"Lelouch, come here, tell me what you think of this?"

"Huh?" Lelouch was yanked from his scribbling as Cornelia waved him over. She showed him the documents she had been looking at.

"C-colonel, is that really a good idea? The boy is only eight."

"And he's also got the brain of an advanced computer," Cornelia retorted.

"I think you should try and cut down on the complexity for the melee weapon movement. Pour more out of the engine to make the motion more fluid so it's relying less on input and more on knowing that that's the output."

"But that will wear out the battery quicker and take less control from the pilot."

"Not if you take away button input and control the arm with a slide, like you're doing for the Glasgows and Sutherlands to aim and shoot the guns and if you spread out the cooling unit in the head with some antenna that'll solve the battery issue."

Cornelia wished she had a camera to take a picture of the dumbfounded look on the scientists' faces. She had been in that cockpit for two and a half hours and already Lelouch had learned more about Knightmare Frame technology than the people that had been instructing her.

"Here," Lelouch said, grabbing hold of a sketch of a Gloucester model before drawing horn-like protrusions just above the factsphere, "If you do this you'll be able to let some emissions escape through the horns, conserving battery power while at the same time making a more efficient use of the mechanics. It'll slow down movement speed due to wind resistance, but the pros outway the cons."

"You know forget what I said about joining the military, you should really consider Research and Development," Cornelia joked.

"Military is military, though. I can't come up with these algorithms, but I can improve upon something already given to me."

"I don't know Lelouch, I think if you tried you could come up with something that didn't even exist before if you really put your mind to it."

"Maybe so," Lelouch pondered.

It was a few minutes later when Cornelia was told she was done for the day and allowed to leave the laboratory. As she reached her car though, she noticed Nonette just reaching the parking lot herself. Both women were parked right next to each other without even noticing it.

"Hey! Nellie, I haven't seen you in a while!" Nonette beamed. "How have you been, girlfriend?"

"Oh pretty well," Cornelia smiled, "Working for Lady Marianne has been the best posting I've had in my entire career."

"Say, as long as you've got the others with you, why don't we head on out to that new exclusive amusement park that just opened up?" Nonette said and held up a fistful of tickets. "My mom told me I should enjoy myself, but I'd rather go once with friends than five times by myself." The amusement park Nonette was referring to was relatively new in construction and built for the aristocratic class only, as well as for soldiers that needed help unwinding and their families. Tickets were not sold at the entrance. It was invite only (or request if you knew the right people) and security was tight at the front and identification was checked to check for fraudulent tickets and shady individuals trying to sneak in.

"The amusement park!" Nunnally lit up.

"Please, Cornelia, can we go?" Euphemia asked.

"Of course, let me just let Lady Marianne know," Cornelia said. Once she had obtained permission she tailed Nonette's car to the park and the five Britannians spent the rest of the day having fun.

Lelouch was exposed to his first rollercoaster, and while Cornelia was having a blast, showing that there was still a little kid inside the teenager somewhere, Lelouch wound up upchucking his breakfast into the nearby trash bin. Pictures were taken, shows were watched, games were played, hotdogs and cotton candy were consumed, souvenirs were bought and Cornelia and Nonette got into a few competitions with neither one being truly better than the other by the end of it.

Towards the end of the day, the quintet was coming towards the only part of the park they hadn't been to yet and Cornelia and Nonette gazed their eyes upon a gigantic steel roller coaster that made all the other ones in the park look like the merry-go-round by comparison. It took up so much space that it could've been divided into two roller coasters. There was a sign next to the line that showed the track itself. The more Cornelia and Nonette stared at it the more both knew that they had to go on it. Unfortunately, the line was huge.

"Ah, c'mon Nellie," Nonette said when Cornelia turned it down because of the wait, "You're a soldier. You have better patience than this."

"It's not patience I'm worried about," Cornelia said and then jerked her head at Lelouch, Nunnally and Euphie. The duo couldn't leave Cornelia's siblings unattended and Lelouch was not big enough to go on this roller coaster.

"Ah man, that's right, bummer. And it's not worth going on this without you," Nonette frowned in disappointment, hand on her hip.

"Problem ladies?"

Cornelia felt she had to have the best luck in the world to see the one man who always managed to solve any dispute in her life.

"General Darlton!" both women saluted and exclaimed at the same time.

"What brings you here sir?" Cornelia asked.

Darlton gave the gesture that the two Colonels could lower their hands. "I brought my sons here to enjoy themselves for a little R and R. They're on line for this monstrosity right now." Darlton had adopted many young men over the years that had nothing left in the world as his own flesh and blood and raised them as a single dad. Each one joined the military when they came of age as a way of paying back their surrogate father for what he had given them.

"Why aren't you?"

"I'm uh…kind of terrified of roller coasters," Darlton said with a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his head.

Cornelia chuckled, "That works perfectly, mind watching Lelouch, Euphemia and Nunnally for us while we test out this monster?" Cornelia knew that if there was one man whose hands her siblings were safer in other than her own, it was Darlton's.

"Not a problem at all, Colonel. Leave the kids here with me. You two go have the best two minutes of your lives."

"Sir, thank you," Cornelia gave a quick salute and she and Nonette raced onto line. It was a two and a half hour wait, but it was damn worth it. The experience was more of a rush than Cornelia had felt than when she had been in New Zealand shooting EU soldiers in her Knightmare.

Nonette came off the ride dizzy and euphoric. "Let's do that again!" she exclaimed as she staggered about before slumping backwards into Cornelia who caught her arms with her hands.

"Easy there, Nonette," Cornelia laughed, "The line's gotten longer than before. We can come back here just us another time. All good things in moderation."

"That was crazy!" Nonette stood up and threw her arm across her body. "It was like zoom! And we were like YAH! And then it was like WHOOSH and we were like YEE-HAW! And…and…" Nonette looked like she was going to hurl for a minute, but she stood still, smiled widely, thrust her arm up into the air, index finger extended and exclaimed, "Woo!"

"Yes, I get it, you liked it. I did too. Let's get back to the others. They must be bored out of their skulls."

Contrary to Cornelia's belief though, her siblings were just fine. Lelouch had been intently listening to some of Darlton's old war stories, some involving Cornelia, picking up knowledge in war tactics, while Euphie and Nunnally had shared a funnel cake, taken repeated rides on the carousel and spending time in the fun house.

"If I wasn't doing the job myself, I'd hire you to baby-sit," Cornelia joked as she and Nonette returned to where Lelouch and Darlton were sitting as Nunnally and Euphie came dashing over upon seeing them.

Darlton shrugged, "I've had some of my sons since they were even younger than Miss Euphemia. Not to mention that the little ones are easily entertained."

"Cornelia you gotta tell me the full story of what you did against the terrorists holding up the EU Embassy."

"Sharing war stories too I see?" Cornelia folded her arms.

"What? He asked," Darlton shrugged.

"Thanks again for this General, I owe you one."

"Nonsense Colonel, this is the least I can do for all of what you've given for this country. You want to thank me, then just stay in the military."

"Can do," Cornelia saluted.

"Bye Uncle Darlton!" Euphemia waved as she and the others headed off.

When the day was finally over and the quintet headed back to the parking lot, Cornelia said to Nonette. "Hey, if you get tickets like this again, let me know. Today was fun."

"Yeah, about that," Nonette said as she hunched over the top of her car, "I was going to tell you while we were on line, but I didn't work it into the conversation. I'm actually finally getting a promotion."

"Well, you certainly deserve one after all that reconnaissance."

"It's not that type of promotion Nellie."

"What do you mean?" Cornelia furrowed her brow.

Nonette stood up straight with a smile and saluted. "I've been busting my butt in the last nine months because I got recommended for special position. On September ninth, this soldier is going from Colonel to Knight of Nine."

Cornelia was elated. "That's…that's wonderful."

"I know right. I'm so excited! But," Nonette's enthusiasm waned, "It means I don't get to work alongside you, or see you as much anymore."

"Hey," Cornelia pulled out her cell phone, "You have my number."

"That I do," Nonette said with a smile, doing the same. Both women they put away their phones.

"Take care of yourself Nonette, Godspeed."

"Godspeed to you too Nellie," Nonette said with a smile. The two women walked around to the front of their cars and gave each other a big hug.

"Are they gonna kiss?" Euphemia asked innocently.

"Don't be silly," Lelouch said as he sat next to her, "Union like that doesn't exist between people of the same gender." Lelouch had no idea how naïve that statement was.

"Nonna and Nellie are really good friends," Nunnally stated out of the blue.

Cornelia eventually got back in the car. She was smiling, but there was something off about her smile. However, neither Lelouch nor Euphie wanted to say anything. "Did everyone have a good time?" the second princess asked.

"Yes!" a collective exclamation came from the backseats.

"Good, I'm glad," Cornelia then started up the car and drove away on to the Aries Palace.

* * *

><p><strong>September 2008 atb<strong>

**Harvest Festival Celebration**

Cornelia was hosting a private celebration of the fall holiday at her house. The Harvest Festival was the week before the full harvest moon to celebrate the, what was now considered primitive lifestyle, of the Britannian ancestors during the founding of the continent and the New World founded by the fools led by George Washington that attempted to secede from the Empire. The celebration was, of course, a celebration of times long before the rebellion ever took place. In times of old there used to be celebrations that took place around this time when the harvest was plentiful as a celebration of all of the hard work that had been done and in preparation for the approaching wintry season because people would buy a lot of food at a cheap price. In more modern times businesses benefitted from the common folk overbuying from them. Nowadays the festival was prepared for in schools and took place the four days before the full moon. On the actual night of the full moon there was a huge festival that could rival even the festive mood of even some Japanese festivals or any country's New Year's celebration.

To keep her mother's spirit alive, Cornelia wanted to throw at least one celebration that mattered during the year. Her mother loved to throw parties and the Harvest Festival was especially close to Dolores' heart because, in hindsight, Cornelia remembered that she'd always been in attendance. She may not have approved of Cornelia's choices in life, but they were still family. In attendance at the table, besides Darlton and his sons and some of Cornelia's soldiers that she was more familiar with, and Euphemia, were Schneizel, Marianne and her children, Clovis and, of course, Nonette who had managed to clear her schedule just for this, since she knew how difficult this was going to be for Cornelia.

Sitting at the head of the table, before the feast commenced, Cornelia stood up with her glass filled with pumpkin spiced apple cider. "A moment of silence to Dolores li Britannia. On this day of festivities we remember her because she was the spirit of such things. She always liked to throw parties and celebrations. She was stolen from us this past, unforgiving winter. There will not be anyone else like her. All we can do is remember her. To my mother!" Cornelia raised her glass up high.

"To Lady Dolores." Schneizel and Clovis stated at the same time as everyone else raised their glasses. Cornelia then sat back down and the meal began.

Though it was a celebration, Cornelia couldn't help but feel that a dreary air was looming over the manor. However, if the celebration was dreary, then what happened after could only be described as nightmarish.

It was a little after midnight. Marianne had taken the children home early and Clovis was escorted back by his chauffeur when his curfew hit. Nonette didn't overstay her welcome and Darlton and his men cleared out when it got late enough. The only person who had stayed behind was Schneizel, concerned for his sister and had convinced Cornelia to have a few drinks of wine as he listened to her pour out her frustrations to him.

None of what she said after the third glass Cornelia remembered much of though, and with the pain in her head was regretting even having one. When she noticed all of her clothes were still on though she had to thank silently Schneizel for being a gentleman. She'd ask him for details later as the man was currently passed out on in her living room's easy chair, snoring away while Cornelia had woken up on the couch. All she had to do now was locate Euphie and her mind would be at ease.

However, the sound of shattering glass and a yelp from over her head alerted Cornelia's worst fears. She ran up the stairs bolted into Euphie's room and flung the door open. Gone. The window was broken, the bed was mangled, and there was a note on the bed. It was asking Cornelia to come alone to a specified location if she wanted to see Euphie ever again. It couldn't be a more obvious trap without the word being scribbled on the back of the note.

This was what Meredith had warned her about but, rather than falling to despair, Cornelia's face hardened like a rock. Methodically, she grabbed her shotgun and handgun and drove straight to the specified location in the dead of night. She had been asked to come to a warehouse down by the harbor. Several men were waiting outside for her. They saw Cornelia and urged her forward. She watched them enter the warehouse and stood in the doorway.

Cornelia aimed her handgun into the darkness. "Where is she?" Cornelia glared, speaking with a disgusted, calm monotone. There were no less than twelve men in the warehouse including the two that had initially spotted her.

"You want her back so badly, you gotta disarm yourself toots," one of the kidnappers, most likely the leader, said to her.

The expression on her face not changing, Cornelia ejected the ammo cartridge to her gun and slid her bayonet shotgun along the ground. The bladed portion made her technically still armed. She held onto the empty handgun, knowing she had a way out when the opportunity presented itself. For now she held her hands in the air.

The lead kidnapper nodded to one of the others. The man he nodded to removed a blanket from atop a stack of crates revealing an unconscious, but very much alive Euphemia li Britannia. She had been drugged.

"Euphemia!" Cornelia called out to her.

"Ah, ah, ah!" One of the men whipped out a taser and held it dangerously close to Euphie's neck. "One false move and I barbecue your sister's brain."

Growling and still scowling Cornelia asked venomously, "What do you want?"

"The lead kidnapper eyed her up. "You have the sexiest of bods there, Colonel li Britannia. What I wouldn't give to fuck it nice and slow. Ain't that right boys?"

"You're pigs, all of you," Cornelia sneered. Meredith was right. There was no level low enough these men wouldn't sink to.

"Hey, you want your sister back, don't you? Well, that's the price," the guy told her.

Cornelia put her poker face back on. She had to work her way out of the situation. Her only weapon right now was her handgun and she had to get the terrorist closest to Euphie away from her. Sighing slowly, Cornelia had only one course of action in mind. "Fine," she said contemptuously. Slowly she began undoing the buttons to her uniform. She undressed slowly, watching all of the twelve pairs of eyes on her as she began removing her uniform and slid out of it, exposing her undergarments. By this point, the men were approaching her. _It's working, _Cornelia smirked mentally. She began to slide her left arm out of her bra strap and now all of the men were walking towards her like the living dead. By now, the leader was walking towards her, taser ready to be used in case Cornelia tried to fight back. An unsettling smile crossed over Cornelia's face and she spoke one word. "Checkmate." Activating her "hyper focus" ability Cornelia crouched down, grabbed her handgun and shot the lead kidnapper's hand right off at the roots with a blast of spiritual energy she then shot a couple of the other offenders, giving her space as she then forward rolled to recover her bayonet shotgun. By this point her enemies were running for the walls for their guns, which gave Cornelia the opportunity she needed to duck behind the crates and grab Euphie and put her in a safe spot, surrounding her sister with crates before leaping back into action.

"This could've been a lot easier if you had just gotten down on your knees and sucked our dicks, bitch!" one of the men shouted at her. Cornelia now saw the kind of situation she was staring down. She was facing down men armed to the teeth with automatic weapons and she only had her pistol and her shotgun. Cornelia took a deep breath, adding more tension to her body. In recent years she had added a second layer to her 'hyper focus' ability. If she calmed herself she could perceive time at half speed while enemies perceived her to be twice as fast. At first, she would be sacrificing half her timer to do it, but now she could work off the same timer with no penalty.

With both her weapons in her hands, Cornelia proceeded by shooting off four shots before her enemies could even ready their weapons let alone fire, taking out four enemies. She then used a super step and decapitated two more with the blade on her shotgun. When the men turned, and fired to try and shoot her, Cornelia moved like lightning, disarmed them all with either a well-placed kick or a bullet to head.

Gunfire rained towards her, but Cornelia saw it coming and dodged to the side, forward rolling to increase her distance and then fired off a shot at the wall, causing the resulting explosion to take out half her attacker's face.

One of the kidnappers thought he was smart by doubling back towards Euphie. "I don't think so!" Cornelia said and with pinpoint accuracy shot the attacker in the side of the face and he went flying into a stack of crates, knocking them over. She then bent her arm backwards over her head and stabbed the kidnapper in the throat coming up behind her with her shotgun's bayonet before firing and taking out not only him, but his partner behind him.

Cornelia stood out in her scraps of nothing, both guns held out at 45 degree angles from her torso, scowling and ready to shoot anyone dumb enough to attack. "Anybody else?" she questioned. She then spotted a man cowering and fired at him only to miss and for him to crawl away towards the wall. Using a super step Cornelia was on him on a stack of crates, bearing down upon him. "You will not evade me."

"P-please, I yield! I yield!" The terrorist shouted.

"Sorry," Cornelia held up her handgun, "But none of you are getting out of here alive." She shot the man in the shoulder nearly tearing the entire mound of flesh off. It was enough to wound the man, but he'd live. Cornelia then went and picked up a handgun belonging to one of the other terrorists. She didn't want to outright kill the last one. She had a few questions. She slammed the man up against the wall with one hand gripping his shirt and the other pressing her gun to his throat. "Who do you work for? What are you after?"

"You really think I'd tell you anything?" the terrorist laughed at her.

Cornelia took the gun away from the man's throat and instead fired a shot into his scrotum, rupturing the left testicle. She put the gun back to his neck. "Who do you work for?" she repeated.

"Go fuck yourself you crazy bitch!" The terrorist spat at her. Cornelia shot him in the foot this time and repeated her question. She was answered with cold silence. She shot the man in the kneecap of the leg she didn't shoot the foot of last time. The terrorist cried and groaned in pain. Cornelia repeated her question, but he still resisted. Another shot went off. This time she shot his left shoulder, causing his arm to slump, the man was coughing and blood was form in his nose. "K-kill…m-me…"

"Death is too good for you," Cornelia slid the man's spine roughly up the wall, still remaining eerily calm, "I will make you beg for death and even then refuse to give it to you unless I get some answers. I will make you feel ten times the suffering you caused to Euphie."

"We didn't do nothing to her," the man sobbed from the pain.

"You kidnapped her and drugged her. That's bad enough in my book. Answer my questions or my next shot goes right into your collar bone here," she pressed the gun against the spot of the shot for emphasis. There was no answer. "I guess you have a high pain tolerance." Cornelia set off the gun. The man could barely breathe now and he was in so much pain, but he would live. Even if Cornelia took Euphie and left right now he would live. "Answer my questions." Cornelia repeated. To tease the man she put the gun at his heart and then slid it farther down until she pressed the gun against the inside of his right thigh.

"I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK!" the man shouted, coughing up blood. Cornelia dropped him and held him at gunpoint.

"Spill it," she said, still talking calmly as she looked him menacingly in the eye.

"We are…the Inked Alliance," the man told her, as he gasped for breath and fought through all his pain.

"I already know your organization's name. Who do you work for and what are your goals?"

"I…know not…the big boss, but I…no tell you…if I did. We…fight…for rebellion against you Britannian scum. You oppress other races…we fight back. The Big Boss and the others in the know…you scare them because you woman."

_Sexist bastards. _Cornelia thought to herself. "What else?" The man didn't say anything. "I will shoot you in the arm next!"

"I…sorry!" the man hyperventilated and coughed, "We…hired to…humiliate you…show you…bottom of barrel…break you…so that you…don't interfere anymore. Big Boss doesn't like…your rank…you climbing to high…this all I know."

"And I believe you," Cornelia said, "thank you." She rewarded the man by shooting him in the forehead and killing him instantly. She hadn't learned anything of use. All she knew now was that she was now on the Inked Alliance's hit list. They knew she was after them, and like Marianne and Meredith they wanted her to give up, but Cornelia knew she was made of sterner stuff than that.

Tossing the borrowed gun away, Cornelia redressed herself and then picked Euphie up in her arms, buckled her into the car and drove back home.

_I'm lucky, _Cornelia said to herself as she reevaluated everything that had happened and looked back at Euphie as she stopped at a red light. _This could've been much worse. _She placed a hand on her heart. _Much._

Cornelia got home and put Euphie to bed in her bed before shutting the door. She sighed and then took a shower to wash off the gunpowder smell from her body. Once she was done, she put on a nightgown, her bath robe and slippers and sat down in front of the TV with a glass of cola on the rocks and took two aspirin with it. She had almost completely forgotten about her minor hangover.

"And what are you doing up so late?" Cornelia turned her head to see Schneizel.

"Shouldn't you be home?" Cornelia asked turning back towards the still off television.

"There were police here earlier about a break in until General Darlton defused the situation. I thought I'd wait here until you got back," Schneizel said to her.

"I don't want to talk about it," Cornelia told him, "Go home Schneizel." Under normal circumstances Cornelia would have talked about it, but the second princess was still trying to piece everything together for herself.

"Alright, if you change your mind, I'm just a phone call away," Schneizel left through the front door. "I'll be sure to have some wine. Venting is good for you."

"I'm not going through this kind of headache again. Next time I do it sober."

"Hmm, alright, suit yourself. I'm her when you need me."

"Thank you Schneizel, I appreciate it," Cornelia said, though her tone made it sound like she couldn't have Schneizel out of the house sooner. She was really thankful for his concern, but right now she needed her space and Schneizel could tell that and left without a word.

Cornelia sat there swirling her drink around in her hand thinking about the night's events. _I swear before the spirits of my ancestors I will kill every last one of those Inked Alliance bastards. They won't get away with harming Euphie. I will make sure of it. _Cornelia then turned on the news, drank her cola while watching and eventually fell asleep in front of the TV.

**End of Chapter 145**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Wow I seriously need to write shorter chapters. You guys probably think I've forgotten about the omakes. I haven't it's just if a chapter is too long I have to split it into parts on Devianart and I absolutely hate doing that. Anyway, if I'm lucky next chapter might be the very end of the Rise of the Royal Soldier arc, but we'll see what happens. Pinkie: *looks sad* Me: Sorry I know I'm monopolizing these. Pinkie: That's not why I'm upset. Me: Oh, you mean because of what has to happen in the end. Pinkie: Uh huh. Me: *sigh* Yeah even though everyone should know how this is going to end, I won't saying anything because so as not to lower the impact it's going to have on Cornelia. Pinkie: You'll probably all see it coming, but until then I'm Pinkie Pie Me: and I'm draconichero Both: And we'll see you next time).**


	146. Cornelia's Determination

**(A/N: By the time this chapter is posted, I'm going to make an estimation that I'm probably back in Bloomsburg and the fall semester has started. You know what that means: more focus on schoolwork and less emphasis on fanfiction).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>May 2009 atb<strong>

Cornelia had spent the last several months tirelessly trying to get to the source of the Inked Alliance. She had been tirelessly glancing over the files Marianne had given her and she had even received several e-mails from Meredith regarding information she remembered she had written in some of her own reports. Cornelia had talked to Darlton directly about what he knew and even asked her father a few questions about the alliance itself. The total progress Cornelia had made from all this: none at all.

Even with all the information and resources at her disposal, Cornelia was no closer to getting to the bottom of the Inked Alliance. She had managed to locate several hideouts using deductive map skills and guess work, but every single time the captured terrorists kept their mouths closed. One thing Cornelia did find – though she had long since agreed with the speculation before finding evidence – was that Meredith was right about the paying the terrorists idea. It seemed that the Inked Alliance, called so because of the bizarre tattoos they wore somewhere on their body, were not a founded group and, in fact, a bunch of anti-Britannians being paid by some shadowy, powerful figure, to terrorize the nation.

_To what end though? _Cornelia constantly asked herself. She had yet to get any lead on the alliance's goals and she had yet to get any lead on their funder too. Cornelia had made a list of suspects. Whoever was pulling the strings had a vast knowledge of Britannia's layouts and knew some military tactics. They had to be wealthy and they had to be so high up in power that no one could touch them. Cornelia's list of suspects was not perfect though. There were several people she didn't want to suspect, crossing them off on principle. However, if she had life experiences like Meredith she wouldn't be so quick to cross suspects off the list.

Cornelia's suspect list mainly consisted of Britannia's enemies and Honorary Britannians. Her biggest list of suspects consisted of people from the EU. Cornelia was considering the possibility that damage to their facility was a means of throwing an investigation off. She suspected the Chinese Federation might be involved in some way too or instead, but the EU was her primary focus. If she'd really been thinking though she'd know that the EU was of lesser suspect since their government was all about equality in both race and sex. Cornelia just couldn't figure this conundrum out.

Cornelia also hadn't let Euphie out of her sight since the incident, unless Cornelia was on the job and/or Euphie was under the watchful eye of armed men under Cornelia's employ. Her visits to the Aries Palace became less frequent as her investigation furthered. As she sat at her desk, rubbing the eraser of the pencil she was holding through her lavender hair, she wondered if she was going to get anywhere with her investigation when there was a knock on her door. She left her study to go answer it. She was surprised to see that Darlton had taken a visit to her house.

"G-general," Cornelia saluted immediately, "What can I do for you?"

Darlton gave her the 'at ease' gesture. "General-in-Chief Albert Q. Anerdas has asked that your investigation be suspended Colonel," Darlton told her.

Cornelia became snappy instantly. "Suspended? I'm investigating terrorists here!"

"Perhaps you understand when you have read this," Darlton handed Cornelia a letter.

She read it over, mumbling the words out loud, "Dear Bitch li Britannia: If you continue to muddle in our affairs we will continue to target your friends and your family. We will," she shook her head and tore the letter away from her face without bothering to finish it. She understood what it was for the garbage she knew it to be: a threatening letter demanding that she back off. "You think I'm going to chicken out because of a threatening letter?"

"The General-in-Chief is offering you an additional four hundred troops and is asking that all your files be transferred to him and the investigation will be monitored by Black Ops from here on out."

_Just like Meredith. _Cornelia recognized the signs. She still didn't like this one bit. She now had a connection. She absolutely _had_ to keep investigating. She began her rebuttal. "This is my family that's in danger!" she stamped her foot, "I have the right to—"

"You have the right to life, Colonel," Darlton cut her off, calmly.

Now Cornelia was livid. She was just supposed to sit back and let the General-in-Chief sit on this? That was not happening. This letter was a lead and Cornelia had a right mind to track it down. The terrorists would strike again by the time she found someone else to pass the investigation on to. No, better to say Britannia would be torn asunder first. Anerdas would just sit on his ass and do nothing while these bastards ran amuck. Cornelia would have none of it. "This is absolute bullshit military politics! This is my family and my investigation!" Cornelia shouted pointing at herself. "Why the fuck is the General-in-Chief forcing me to do this? Here's what I think of the letter and the General's offer." Cornelia prepared to tear the letter.

"You're out of line, Colonel!" Darlton bellowed. Cornelia stopped her actions. It was the first time Darlton had ever yelled at her like that. He was always such a calm man, much like she was a calm young woman.

She submitted immediately, shaken by Darlton's commanding voice. She remembered her place. "Sir, yes sir. I apologize, sir. I was out of line, sir." Her heart was still pounding from being yelled at.

"Good," Darlton spoke punctually, "I want those files transferred immediately. I should reprimand you for talking back to me like that, but you're a good soldier and it's your first offense. I'm going to let you off with a warning. Do not let my kindness seem like foolery."

"Sir yes, sir," Cornelia was very sorry for her mouth earlier. Darlton then excused himself and when Cornelia was certain he had left the grounds she went over to her desk and computer in the study and prepared to transfer her files. As she began though, she stopped. She looked around herself to make sure no one was watching her. Then, she shut the door to the study, locked it, and got set down to work making backup copies of all of her files, both written and electronic, of the Inked Alliance and then transferred the originals to the General-in-Chief. As she prepared to drive down to base to transfer the written files only, one thought went through Cornelia's mind about this decision: _Sometimes you just have to do what's right. _

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

**Aries Palace**

Lelouch and Cornelia were playing chess and holding a casual conversation while doing so. "So I heard your investigation was shut down."

"Suspended," Cornelia corrected, "Not shut down."

"It's the military. You and I both know that's it," Lelouch stated. "Check, by the way."

"That's what I want them to think," Cornelia said with a smile.

Lelouch was confused.

Cornelia looked around and then said lowly, "Can you keep a secret?"

Lelouch looked offended as if to say 'do you have to ask?'

"Right, sorry, forgot who I was talking to," Cornelia chuckled and then told him, "I'm still carrying out my investigation in secret. I made backup copies of all of my files."

"What? But isn't that illegal? You're gonna get in a lot of trouble. Is this worth risking your job over? You like being in the military." Lelouch was concerned for his big sister. Cornelia found such great pride in being a soldier. Lelouch would hate to see his big sister collapse into despair. Yes he treated her roughly, but she was still his older sister. Cornelia meant a lot to him. If only he knew how little he would come to care.

"Because, Lelouch, sometimes you just need to go with your gut and do what's right," she glared. "And I will stop at nothing to get justice for Euphie," she slammed her queen down on the board. "Checkmate." She got up and left the room.

"Uh…Hey!" Lelouch complained as the Colonel got up to leave the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

Cornelia got up that morning feeling worse than the morning after a jet lag shore leave. Besides the woozy headache she had abdominal cramps. _Oh wonderful, _she grit her teeth, _that time of the month I see. _She reached over to her night table for the phone. She was not going to Aries Palace on her period. As Euphie and the servants tended to Cornelia's needs with the second princess lying in bed all day with ice cream and television she thought to herself: _I can't imagine anyone having a worse day than this._

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

Kaien sneezed randomly within his own home as he stood in front of the kitchen helping Rukia, Ganju, and the servants, cook. Every month he and the Shiba manor had to hide in terror or be prepared to cower like baby puppies because once a month a monster got loose in the Shiba manor and everyone needed to pull together to help soothe the savage beast.

"KAIIIIEEEEEEEN!" A roar from upstairs sounded.

Ganju wiped his brow in thanks that he wasn't the one being called for.

"You'd better go check up on her," Rukia said to her husband.

"Y-yeah," Kaien said with sweat dripping down his face and hesitantly made his way upstairs where his sister's bedroom was. He poked his head in to see the snarling beast that was his sister using one servant as a cushion and yet another as a foot rest. "H-hey sis," he gulped, "need something?"

"How much longer do I have to wait for my breakfast?"

"I-It's nearly ready," Kaien said with a kind smile, "I-I'll call you when it's finished, honest."

"You'd better. Also tell Ganju to fetch me a copy of the newsprint and tell Rukia to get the mail, and tell them to be quick about it! Get me a collapsible table!"

"Y-yes sis, understood sis, not a problem sis," Kaien sweated.

"Good. Leave."

"Yeah. Uh huh. No problem." Kaien said and slammed the door behind him like he'd just trapped a dragon inside the room. He wiped his brow with the back of his arm as he let out a deep breath. Kaien could only imagine that if his sister was this monstrous how bad Unohana could possibly be on her monthly days. A shiver of terror ran down Kaien's spine. He didn't even want to _think_ of what that was like.

* * *

><p><strong>July 2009 atb<strong>

The temperature was blistering today. Cornelia was sweltering in the heat as she stood guard outside the Aries' Palace – or rather that's how she would be if Clovis wasn't hosting a pool party for her and select few other siblings.

Cornelia and Euphie had been invited, plus Marianne and the kids. Cornelia was dressed in a maroon bikini, much to her chagrin. She would've preferred a one-piece, but she couldn't find one in her cup size. Euphie was in a light blue one-piece. Lelouch was dressed in black swim trunks. Nunnally was in a two-piece pink swimsuit with white spots. Cornelia's face flushed when she saw Marianne's rather revealing G-string orange bikini. She had asked Marianne, back at the palace if she was insistent on wearing it because of how revealing it made her look and what people might say if an empress wore something like that, but Marianne felt that since this was a private party that there was no harm and that her beauty should be allowed to be shown every once in a while.

Schneizel was there too, dressed in blue swim trunks with a white stripe along the outside of his right leg. Cornelia flushed considerably when she got an eyeful of him without a shirt on. Nonette had managed to show up as well dressed in a one-piece, yellow swimsuit that bound together her cleavage with strings, but had an incredibly deep v-cut down to the navel. Much unlike if Cornelia was wearing something so revealing, Nonette seemed rather content in her swimsuit.

Guinevere was also there unfortunately, dressed in a lilac bikini. Cornelia wasn't going to say anything, but for Marianne is was dazzling, sexy, and slightly arousing. When her sister did it, it was just shameless. This was, of course, just Cornelia's opinion.

However, as a big shock, it seemed that Clovis was on friendly terms with Meredith for she was also in attendance wearing a black one-piece swimsuit. If Darlton and his sons were around Cornelia felt she might joke that the gang was all here.

Cornelia approached Meredith when she arrived and saluted to the Viceroy. "Ah, Cornelia, good to see you."

"Same to you, Viceroy, what are you doing here?"

Clovis, dressed in a pink wife-beater with purple trunks with green clovers on them was quick to explain, "I know the Viceroy through her niece, her two daughters and second cousin once removed. Unfortunately they seemed to be busy."

"Originally, I wasn't going to show up at all," Meredith stated and then looked at Cornelia, "But when I heard you were showing up, I figured there could be no harm. Even the most methodical leaders need a day off every now and again. Clovis," she turned to look at him, "Would you give us some time? Perhaps have some of the servants fetch us some appetizers?"

"Yes, right away Viceroy. Once again allow me to say it is very nice to have you here," Clovis bowed and left the area.

"This is about the Inked Alliance isn't it?" Cornelia asked.

"Indeed," Meredith answered, "I heard what happened."

Cornelia looked side to side and then whispered, holding her hand up by her face, "I'm still carrying it out in secret."

"I figured you might," Meredith said in normal volume. "Although I must say, given the responsibility, I'm surprised you even decided to take a day off."

"Based on my findings, the alliance would be fools to attack Clovis' mansion in broad daylight. He has all of his guard stationed here today to ensure that that doesn't happen. Also if they do attack here it's because they know that I'm here and that will considerably lower my list of suspects."

"And if they attack the mansion while you're out?" Meredith questioned.

"I have forty-nine percent of my men stationed at my place and fifty percent at the Aries Palace. The rest of my men are free to do as they like. I've earned the right to a break and I'll be damned if they take it away from me," Cornelia said with a small grin.

"And what happens if you take them on if they do attack here?" Meredith quizzed.

"Plain view doctrine," Cornelia answered, "I'm within my right to go after them and draft a report. I just can't investigate, doesn't mean I can't fight."

Meredith smiled proudly, "I take back what I said in Area Nine. Marianne was right to put you in charge of this. Now, if you'll excuse me." Meredith went to go mingle with Marianne. The two were old friends and had a lot of catching up to do. As Cornelia approached the same area though, she noticed that Nunnally appeared to be talking to a woman lounged by the pool - a woman not wearing swimwear. Nunnally was over by the edge of the pool wearing her floaties as she talked and talked away with this stranger.

Schneizel was in the pool lounging on an inflatable chair with a glass of lemonade gripped in his fingers. Guinevere was sunbathing, wearing shades and holding a sun tanning mirror not far from the area of interest. Cornelia felt she needed to investigate.

"Cornelia is something troubling you?" Clovis asked her, coming up to her.

"Who's that girl talking to Nunnally?" Cornelia asked.

"What girl?" Clovis asked. Cornelia was puzzled. She looked at Clovis with a furrowed brow. "Oh is this some kind of new game?"

"No, it's nothing," Cornelia shook her head, "Never mind." She stared at the woman Nunnally was talking to. The woman had to be around Marianne and Nonette's age, maybe a few years younger. She studied the young woman carefully and then glanced over to Meredith. The resemblance was uncanny even from this distance. "Clovis?" Cornelia spoke up again.

"Yes big sister?" Clovis was halfway down the grassy slope towards the others, but bounded right back to the second princess as she called for him.

"Was there any particular reason you decided to throw this party?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

_Thought so. _Cornelia's intuition was right. She could tell from Clovis' stuttering. "Call it woman's intuition," she winked at her younger half-brother.

Clovis sighed and scratched his head as he looked up and to the right, "I can't lie to you can I? That's some sharp intuition you have." He looked around and then spoke lowly to Cornelia. "You know me, I chase skirts and most of the time I succeed."

"Yes, why does that not surprise me?" Cornelia shook her head comically. "Continue Clovis," she sighed.

"Well, one of my recent lovers was the Viceroy's youngest: Elysium. And well…you know I'm not eighteen yet and Elysium is twenty-four. We were holding our relationship in secret until I came of age, but well…"

"So it was an accident?" Cornelia asked.

Clovis sighed, "Elysium was adventurous, much like her mother at her age. Sometimes she would come to the manor in the middle of the night, just to see me. And well to put it bluntly one of my guards got a little trigger happy."

"So she was shot and killed, mistaken for a common thief." Cornelia understood why she didn't just use the main entrance: she was trying to protect hers and Clovis' reputation.

"The man who shot her is already on death row. I've apologized to the Viceroy frequently. I didn't want to say anything until towards the end, because everyone is having such a good time, so I just made it seem like I was having a random party."

"So that's why the Viceroy came. She knows why you're doing this," Cornelia looked to where Meredith was now playing Chess against Lelouch, while Nonette and Marianne watched.

"She does…now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to go get a cheese plate for my honored guest."

As the tale settled into Cornelia's mind suddenly it hit her as to the problem before her eyes. Nunnally was talking—as in having a full conversation—with a dead spirit, something Cornelia thought only she was capable of. As she pondered what to do she decided she didn't want to confront Nunnally over this. However, she wondered if it was a good idea to even tell Nunnally what she was dabbling in.

_Cornelia she's six. You didn't understand you were talking to the dead until you were eight, _the second princess reminded herself. So then, where to proceed from here? Cornelia wracked her brain for an idea until she saw the servant with the cheese tray Clovis had asked for. She approached the nearest, hands free servant and asked nicely, "Pardon me sir, but could you whip up some sweet potato type snacks for us?"

"Not a problem, your highness. I'll get on it right away."

Cornelia smiled as he walked away. Sweet Potatoes had always been Lelouch and Nunnally's favorite healthy snack. That would get Nunnally away from the spirit and Cornelia could talk to her herself. Schneizel was coming out of the pool and heading to have some of the exotic cheeses Clovis had had brought out. Cornelia figured she might partake and as she approached she noticed that Meredith and Lelouch's game was coming to an end.

"Checkmate," Lelouch said finishing the game.

"Oh my," Marianne said looking at the board in awe. She then looked at Meredith. "Mera, you didn't go easy on him did you?"

"Why would I?" Meredith was never one to go easy on anything. "Have you forgotten who you're talking to Mari?" Cornelia smiled at the fact that both women had nicknames for each other despite being more than two decades apart. Cornelia looked at Nonette.

"What?" the blonde asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing," Cornelia giggled, "Nonna."

Nonette smiled goofily, realizing why Cornelia had called her that just now.

"Cornelia you should try some of this cheese. It's heavenly," Schneizel advertised.

"Don't mind if I do," Cornelia said and plucked a yellow rectangle off the plate.

"Ah, I had that imported over here from Germany, a fine choice."

"That's my son," Gabrielle, his mother, praised, "One day he'll have his own establishment to show all kinds of things in their true art form."

"Let me know when he understands the art of chess," Lelouch insulted. Marianne slapped him lightly upside the back of the head.

It wasn't long before the servant with the sweet potatoes Cornelia had asked for came by. The scent of it drew Nunnally to the group like flies to a light bulb. Cornelia then slipped away from her family and made her way to the side of the pool and sat down next to Elysium's spirit.

"Your mother's here."

Elysium was yanked from her thoughts, sat up and exclaimed. "You can see me!"

"You're lucky Nunnally is out of ear shot, but yes, I can."

Elysium sat up and scrunched her knees up by her chest. Cornelia then dove into the water and started doing the back stroke as she talked to Elysium as she swam up and down the length of the pool. "How come you haven't tried to reach out towards the Viceroy, your mother?"

"It's not like she can see me." Elysium stretched out her legs, showing off that she had one really long chain of fate. Cornelia didn't know how long because it was going in through the hedge maze and out of sight. "I already tried using the phone at home."

"Why are you here?"

"I don't want to leave. I want to be with Clovis," Elysium said solemnly.

Cornelia kicked her legs and she drifted head first towards Elysium. "You know I was just talking to Clovis and he's hosting this party for you."

"He is?"

Cornelia smiled. "You meant more to him than it seems you think. You should be patient. If there is another side, Clovis will come. You're in his thoughts, Elysium."

"Thank you, goddess of victory."

Cornelia chuckled, "You don't have to thank me. You're not the first of your kind I've dealt with and I'm sure you won't be the last." Elysium smiled and then faded away, her reishi dispersed and began to enter the Dangai Precipice World where it would later reform in the Soul Society, not that Cornelia knew those last two parts. Satisfied with her work, Cornelia went over to where everyone was sitting around and talking.

"Nunnally who were you talking to earlier? I saw you chatting away at the air," Nonette said to her.

"I was talking to this really nice lady. She looked a lot like Viceroy Meredia. She said her name was Elysium."

Clovis nearly choked on the food in his mouth. Meredith entered a coughing fit as her drink went down the wrong way.

"Elysium, isn't that—"

Guinevere cut Schneizel off. "Absurd, Elysium Meredia is dead."

"I think it's cute that Nunnally has herself an imaginary friend," Marianne spoke up. "You're all quick to jump to the conclusion that it's the same Elysium.

"But mommy, it was her! I just know it. Sometimes I feel like I'm really communicating with spirits."

"If that's what she believes than that's what she must be doing," Lelouch supported his sister. It didn't matter if he thought the idea was rubbish or not. Lelouch _always_ supported Nunnally.

"I think it's entirely possible she may have been communicating with the spirit of Elysium Meredia," Cornelia spoke up as she poured herself a drink, "Maybe they really are out there, the spirits of the deeply departed, looking for us, wanting to make sure we're okay before moving on. Maybe they can't always talk to who they want though, and so have to communicate with only those who are high believers of the supernatural, like Nunnally."

"That's rubbish," Guinevere turned the page of her magazine.

"I didn't know you were so spiritual of a person, Cornelia," Clovis said to her.

"Ah, that reminds me. Cornelia didn't you go through a phase like this when you were Nunnally's age."

"I-It's not a phase," Cornelia said, sheepishly unwilling to admit that she still "had imaginary friends".

"I think it's a good thing for a woman to be spiritually attuned," Schneizel raised his glass, "It's a sign of a certain type of grace, in my opinion."

"Personally, I'd rather deal in facts," Meredith said as she came out of her coughing fit.

"Me too, but I don't think there's any problem in speculating what might be, especially for something so beyond human understanding."

"So does that mean _you_ believe in ghosts?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes I do believe in ghosts, Lelouch. B oth the good and the bad kind."

"Yeah, and the bad kind sneak up on bad little boys and girls and then they grab them!" Nonette exclaimed grasping Lelouch's shoulders, causing him to jump. Marianne slapped the Knight of Nine upside the head for scaring her son.

Before this interesting conversation could continue though, a servant came out with the telephone. "Miss li Britannia, phone call for you."

"For me?" Cornelia was confused.

"It's his majesty himself. He wants to talk to you," the servant said, handing her the phone.

_His majesty? _No one batted an eyelash when Cornelia seemed like she couldn't get inside fast enough. A call from his majesty was highly irregular. One did not simply ignore it and finish what they were doing before answering it. If the emperor took time to personally call you, you answered the phone. Still, it was odd that he wanted to speak with Cornelia. He always held his children at a distance. "Hello?" Cornelia asked when she answered the phone to make sure Charles was still there once she was certain no one was around in the part of the house she was standing in.

"I heard your investigation had been suspended," Charles said to her.

"Old news, what of it, your majesty?" Cornelia retorted.

Charles made a gruff sound on the other end of the line, "I suppose it is, but I'm only able to contact with you about the situation now."

"What is there to talk about though, your highness? I've lost all rights to the investigation. Unless you're about to tell me I'm back on or that you'll force the General-in-Chief to cow to your will, which I highly doubt, what's there to talk about?" Cornelia did not mean to be rude to her father and knew he deserved more respect that she was giving, but losing her investigation was a sore spot that she did not wish to talk about. Though now she at least knew that Charles wished to speak with her professionally rather than this being a social call. Still, she was only a Colonel. It was odd for him to choose to speak with her rather than someone more high up, like Darlton. She would come to understand her father's reasons in time though.

"Cornelia, though we do not spend much time together, I'd like to think I know you well enough that your probably still thinking about the terrorists or even investigating it in secret and I just wanted to tell you that, to help you, that I believe that there is a traitor within the military."

"What good does that information do me?" Cornelia asked. "I have no investigative power. Couldn't you just give order for this person to be locked up, your majesty?"

"Let us just say that locking this person up without proof would be difficult, given public opinion and lack of solid evidence. This is a domestic affair, Cornelia. We don't have to tread carefully in foreign affairs, but our own nation must see me, and the Royal Family, in the highest regard. I know you'll discover the truth, Cornelia. I want this traitor put down."

"But why do you suspect this person? Who is it, your majesty?"

"I am not at liberty to give you that information under the circumstances, but I'm sure you'll figure it out. You're a smart girl, always have been. You are one of the brightest children I can be proud to call myself the father of. I believe in you, Cornelia. However, as to why I suspect this person it is because I believe that a world based on lies and deceit is a world of ruin. Good luck, Cornelia, and give your sister my regards." Charles then hung up. Cornelia then hung up the phone herself.

_If his majesty believes in me, then I had a better chance than I did before. I will expose the truth behind the Inked Alliance._

* * *

><p><strong>September 2009 atb<strong>

With her father's tip off, Cornelia worked to whittle down her list of suspects. She figured that the only people who could be behind the operation were wealthy soldiers that were above Meredith's rank and had been in the army longer than her. That didn't leave her with a very large list, especially since the list had to cut all of the women, since the Inked Alliance was apparently all male.

Still, things were falling into place. If there was a traitor paying these terrorists to commit to these actions, it would explain why these terrorists had worse aim than a pre-pubescent camper's first time at archery. It meant that whoever was paying these terrorists wanted them to die, but held his employees out on a very loose leash. The real question was why do it at all? What was the point? Certainly the man paying these men didn't want to see Britannia ripped asunder – or did he? Her father called the man a traitor. If that was the case why didn't the ringleader just join the EU? It didn't make any sense to her. Of course what Cornelia didn't understand, since she was not savvy with politics, is that a traitor, if they were high up, could do more damage from within than outside, though she'd come to understand such things with age and experience.

Cornelia had all of the men of Lieutenant General, equal rank of the other military branches, and above, on her list, with one exception: General Darlton. If Darlton was really the mastermind behind any of this, he would've swiped Lelouch, Euphie and Nunnally when Cornelia gave him the opportunity. But beyond that, Darlton was a family man and he had time and again proven his loyalty to the Emperor. The people higher on Cornelia's suspect list were ones of questionable loyalty, varying levels of low public relations and reputations within the military itself for being even more ruthless in command than Meredith.

Strangely enough, while it made sense, Cornelia was not ready to throw General-in-Chief Albert Q. Anerdas at the top of the list. Yes, he was the most obvious to suspect since he could throw everything under the bridge, and it would explain why he was sitting on his hands with these men and giving things to special ops, but the General-in-chief was over 60 and still a strong soldier. He also had made many mistakes and enemies in his life span and could be suffering blackmail. Not to mention that it would take more evidence to prove that it was him. Anerdas was still on Cornelia's suspect list, but she wasn't going to jump to the conclusion that, just because he was of the highest authority, that he had to be the mastermind. Instead, she'd take things one by one, starting with the easiest to investigate and move onto the hardest.

She had started with a list of well over 400 suspects when she first got the tip off from Charles and after deductive reasoning and playing the tip against her other evidence she'd gotten the list down to less than a tenth of that: Specifically, 36.

Right now, she was stuck though; and whenever Cornelia was stuck, she would turn on the TV and browse news channels or surf the internet for news pertaining to the military. Sometimes, even if it was small, she could follow on some sort of lead. And today was no different. Cornelia got herself a can of pepsi, sat down in front of the large screen TV in the living room, cracked the top and turned to the first news station her house got. Right away there was something.

"Top story today. Brigadier General Betty Nova was found murdered today in her rented apartment in Pendragon." Cornelia choked on her drink as she heard this and wound up coughing it all over the coffee table. She grabbed a cloth to clean up her mouth and the table and listened in further as she turned up the volume.

"The Sub-viceroy of Area Nine was sent to the mainland recently on a top secret mission at the Viceroy's request. She was to supposed to return to Area Nine early this morning before sunrise, but when her plane did not land investigators found her dead inside her apartment. Details on the death are classified except to military personnel and the police on a need to know basis."

Cornelia shut off the television and immediately called up the Area Nine Viceroy's office. "Please connect me to the Viceroy's office. I understand she's busy, but tell her Colonel li Britannia is on the other line."

It didn't take long for Meredith to pick up the moment she knew it was Cornelia asking for her time. "I take it you've heard."

"I have," Cornelia was glad to know Meredith was expecting her to call. It saved her time to explain. "I need permission to get details. Where was her body taken and can you get me clearance to speak to the police in charge of her homicide?"

"It will be a hassle from all the way out here, but I can do my best to pull those strings. Betty was the best assistant I ever had."

"Was her special assignment related to my case?" Cornelia asked.

"I won't lie to you about something so dire, so I'm going to ask you to go on faith when I say that it is completely unrelated to the alliance. I would tell you if it was. As it is not and a matter of a more personal nature, and also classified, I cannot bring myself to tell you anything without violating protocol."

"Understood," Cornelia responded, "Then just getting the details on Brigadier General Nova's death will be enough."

"Understood. Good luck, Colonel."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

Clearance took a while for Cornelia to finally have permission to get the general info surrounding Betty Nova's death. The important thing was now to piece together what she had with what she knew. Meredith seemed convinced that it could connect to the Inked Alliance, which meant that the alliance still resented Meredith, which meant that Cornelia had to take these guys down because if Meredith was still being targeted then Marianne might be too.

This was, of course, assuming Nova's death had anything to do with the alliance. Meredith had said that her mission was not Inked Alliance related, but that didn't mean she wasn't killed by them. And it just so happened that days before her death that Betty Nova was getting chummy with a lieutenant general that just so happened to be on Cornelia's list: Marshall Evans.

Evans reminded Cornelia a bit about Clovis in that he was always looking for companionship. The difference between Evans and Clovis though was that while Clovis was a romantic, Evans was a man-whore. Evans was three years Meredith's senior, but he looked ten years younger. Meredith could easily pass for 44, despite being 56, the way she kept herself. Marshall looked 34 despite being 58.

Cornelia now had herself a puzzle though. How could she investigate Evans without being overt about it? Cornelia began typing furiously away into a search engine, digging up information on Evans as best she could only to turn up empty.

_Okay, so conventional research is out the window. _Cornelia spun her swivel chair around and pondered what her next move should be. She was too young to ingratiate herself to Evans and even if she did she wouldn't stoop that low. Cornelia was tempted to use her older sister, but Guinevere was only 23. Nonette was 28. While Meredith was old enough she had already taken a vacation day only a few months ago so that was out of the question. A thought struck Cornelia and she went back to typing. She looked up information on the major general and found what she was looking for. Elysium was Meredith's younger daughter. She had an older daughter…but the age still didn't reach what Cornelia needed. However, that's when Cornelia saw a glimmer of hope. Meredith's niece, Julia, was 35. _Perfect, now I just need an opportunity._

She called up Meredith and eventually got her on the phone. "Make this quick, Colonel. Just because you need my help doesn't mean you can drag me away from my responsibilities on your whim."

"I understand that, ma'am, and I only need a short moment of your time. Your niece, Julia, how badly does she want revenge for her mother?"

"Hold please," Meredith said. On the other end she put Cornelia on hold and dialed for her secretary. "Alisa, please hold all other calls for a while."

"Yes, Viceroy Meredia."

Meredith returned to speaking with Cornelia. "I'm listening."

"I think I have an idea who might be leading the alliance, but I need Julia's cooperation. I know you've been the only family she has had since her mother died and her father walked out on her, just like your husband did to you and your girls. And so I ask: would she be willing to cooperate in a military operation?"

"She might be, but you'd have to ask her. I'd tell you speak to Darlton since he's in closer proximity to you, but I understand phoning me since you don't want to tip the man off that you're still doing this. If anything goes amiss I'll take responsibility."

"That's…" Cornelia swallowed, "A big risk."

"It will be worth it if you think you can take down the ringleader of these cockroaches. I'll give you my niece's number and address. Do know that should something happen to her I am holding you responsible."

Though on the phone Cornelia saluted to Meredith, "I swear on my honor, nothing will happen to her. I wouldn't want Euphemia risked this way if you were asking the same."

"I appreciate that Cornelia. Here's what you need to know…

* * *

><p><strong>October 2009 atb<strong>

Cornelia had worked for three weeks to get Julia ready for what she would need the woman for. At the same time, Cornelia had invited Lieutenant General out to lunch, pretending to thank him for a service he had done recently, acting as if it mattered. Evans was too proud of himself to suspect Cornelia was up to anything, not to mention she had been taken off the investigation so he believed she wouldn't be that stupid. However, Cornelia was meeting Evans with Julia in tow and when she introduced them, Evans became attracted to the blonde woman.

"Oh…well…" Cornelia acted, "Don't I feel like a third wheel? Why don't you excuse me?" Cornelia walked away and made her way to her parked car several blocks down and drove it up to parallel park it across from the restaurant. She listened in on the conversation using a radio transmitter, making sure to get the information she needed.

"And how do you know the Colonel?" Marshall asked Julia.

"My aunt used to command her. Surely the name Meredith Meredia needs no introduction."

"Ah, Miss Meredith, such a fine woman she is, and a loving mother at that, but I didn't know her sister had reared such a fine daughter of her own."

"Oh stop," Julia acted in how she had been coordinated by Cornelia, "You're embarrassing me." Time passed before another crucial question was asked. "So do you come here often lieutenant general?"

"It's one of my favorite dining places. I first met Brigadier General Nova here before…before she…"

"Yes, the military lost a good soldier," Julia said to Marshall. "Did you see her…the day before she died?"

"It had only been just a few hours before she was attacked. Such a sad thing too, she was so happy that she had completed her mission because she was supposed to get promoted for a job well done."

Cornelia now was realizing why Nova had been killed. She was increasing in rank. The Inked Alliance wanted to keep her down. Meredith had been forever grounded as a Major General and Nova not only had a longer life to live at the age of 38, but she also was not bound to stop rising. That's why the alliance took her down: their sexist fears.

Marshall was going down. Cornelia had what she needed from Julia. The rest was on her. She continued to monitor the situation until the two Britannians parted ways and Cornelia let Julia know she had what she needed. The major general's niece didn't feel like she had done anything of importance, but Cornelia told her that she was more helpful than she cared to realize.

* * *

><p><strong>Novemeber 2009 atb<strong>

Cornelia was staked outside the Evans estate with coffee and energy bars as well as being armed with her bayonet shotgun and a handgun with several extra cartridges for it. Some had Sakuradite ammo, some didn't. Cornelia had been up to this stakeout for seventeen nights straight now. She'd arrive at 10pm and stay until Marshall was fast asleep, hoping to catch a glimpse of what she needed, but so far no luck.

As she looked into the window of the master bedroom she whispered to herself, "Come on let's see that tattoo."

"Tattoo?"

"Yeah I think—" Cornelia turned her head to the side to see Nonette crouched down next to her. In a loud whisper, almost freaking out, Cornelia said to her friend, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh I saw you come up here from the market district and I followed you. I was in the mood for an evening stroll," Nonette answered.

"Shhhhh!" Cornelia put her finger up to her lips.

"Okay," Nonette said in a whisper and covered her mouth with her hands only to uncover them and ask, "Why are we sneaking around and being quiet? Are you peeping?"

"Please," Cornelia scoffed the notion, "Just stay quiet and let me watch. I'm trying to do important investigative work." Just as the second princess finished saying that, Marshall stood in front of the window to his bedroom and removed his shirt, exposing all of his muscle mass. It was nothing Cornelia hadn't seen before, but this time she saw him scratch his lower left back like it itched. Then she saw him peel away fake skin and go over somewhere probably to relieve the itch, but that didn't matter because for a split second Cornelia saw exactly what she needed to see: The Inked Alliance tattoo. _Bingo!_ Cornelia exclaimed to herself. She tossed the binoculars to Nonette and ran from her hiding place in the bushes.

"Ah, wait! Nellie!" Nonette called after her, but Cornelia was already on the move. She leapt into the backyard of the lieutenant general and dropped flat onto the grass. Two security cameras panned the ground along the floor, same issue and reach as the one at the li Britannia manor and the Aries Palace. Cornelia waited for the cameras to turn towards each other before scuttling over to the garden sitting atop a well laid array of bricks that reached up high enough for Cornelia to squat down and her head not to be seen by the cameras past the tomato plant. She then ran up onto the stone patio and leapt onto the stone table before making a huge leap towards the windowsill on the second floor with bringer light. She was above the height of the security cameras and then pulled her entire body up onto the thin ledge before grabbing her bayonet shotgun and shooting through the window, shattering it. Several glass fragments cut her cheek, but Cornelia ignored the damage to her face as she flipped through it and, using her handgun, shot the string that was holding up the bear head hanging over the closed bedroom door and the head dropped down and broke the door knob off.

"Lieutenant General Marshall Evans, hands where I can see them!"

"C-colonel li Britannia!" Evans had expected a cunning thief of some kind not a fellow soldier.

"You seem rattled," Cornelia smiled, but it ceased almost immediately, "I've caught you red handed Evans. Give yourself up. Hands on your head!"

Marshall wasn't one to argue with a gun totting well-trained soldier. Still, he was smiling nonetheless. "This is pretty rash of you Colonel. Normally you're more level headed than this."

"So you admit it?" Cornelia asked.

"I have not been arrested," Marshall continued to smile, "It is only the two of us so anything you and I say is not admissible in a court of law right now, now is it? Who do you think would win if it came down to my word against yours? The real question is what do you plan to do with those guns Colonel? Kill me? You'll only be arrested for treason."

"You need to understand something Evans. You can threaten me, be a sexist bastard and force Lady Marianne into retirement," Cornelia's expression grew hateful, "But no one lays a malevolent hand on my sister and gets away with it!" Cornelia spoke the last portions through gritted teeth.

"And again I reiterate, you have no proof and killing me will only dig you into a hole in which you'll find yourself buried alive."

"Then this is my solution," Cornelia said with a devilish smirk and shot Marshall in the leg forcing him to the ground in pain before she shot the other one. He'd live. She'd made sure to use the non-Sakuradite ammo in her first clip. "And I _will_ prove it."

Cornelia then called for backup and the authorities and Marshall was arrested for his crimes. Cornelia figured he'd be executed or, at the very least, she would not be seeing him for a very long time.

* * *

><p><strong>March 2010 atb<strong>

Cornelia was sitting around watching television. Marshall Evans had already been found guilty of his crimes against the empire, but today was now the day of his sentencing. Cornelia was eager to find out what his punishment would be. Death? Life without parole? Vengeance burned within Cornelia's heart and she wished to see justice done.

Much to her dissatisfaction though, it seemed Marshall was getting off easy. His chosen punishment: Exile to the EU. Cornelia was not happy at all. Marshall would continue to spend life in prison until arrangements could be made for him to be sent away.

_This is not justice. _Cornelia scowled. _If the law will not punish a man who should hang for his crimes, then I will see justice done myself. _She went to her bedroom and unlocked the display case to her bayonet shotgun. _Evans, you are a dead man._

* * *

><p><strong>May 2010 atb<strong>

Cornelia had been down at the harbor all afternoon and evening, waiting for a chance to open fire on Marshall and be done with him. She was in the worst of moods too. She had started that day being called by Marianne to remove her guard and had been temporarily, until further notice, laid off. Cornelia had been devastated, telling Marianne this was a rash move, even if Marshall was being exiled that didn't mean the attacks would stop. Cornelia did her best to try and persuade Marianne not to do this, but Marianne had coldly told her no.

Cornelia had ran out of the house crying and went back home. She intended to take Luna to the harbor and spend the rest of the day waiting for Marshall only to find that her horse could barely get herself out of the barn. Cornelia took a good look at Luna and she knew that the day she dreaded had finally come. Tearfully she took Luna out into the wilderness, armed with her bayonet shotgun. Luna's eyes were old and worn, she could barely see Cornelia, but she could feel the second princess' familiar, gloved hand on her snout. Luna nickered. Her coat was losing it sheen as was her mane. She couldn't even support Cornelia's weight anymore and it had taken Cornelia an entire hour in what should've been a fifteen minute trip.

"Luna, I'm sorry, please forgive me. You've been the best steed I could ask for all these years. I don't want to do this, but I don't want to make that phone call. You're _my_ friend and I'll end your suffering myself." Cornelia held up her weapon. "Please find peace," she shed a tear, "wherever it is you go when you fade from here." It took a single shot from Cornelia's gun to put Luna out of her misery. No suffering, no bleeding out, Cornelia had managed to tear Luna's heart asunder with a single blast. Luna collapsed on the ground and Cornelia spent several more hours burying her horse and making a tombstone.

She cleaned herself with a shower and changed into a fresh uniform and headed for the harbor. She had a date with destiny to keep still. She could still end the day on a positive note: killing Marshall Evans. Cornelia intended to focus all of her anger and rage on the man who had caused so much pain for the empire. She was going to use her spiritual rounds from her handgun rather than use her bayonet shotgun. She figured that since the projectiles left behind no traces of use and anyone could get their hands on such a weapon, that it would remove traces of forensic evidence. Cornelia waited by the nearest warehouse. She had bribed a dockworker to find out which ship Evans would be taking. She had made the bribe under the cover of shadow and only reached her arm into the light. The man never saw her face. Cornelia was in the habit of wearing gloves so her fingerprints would not be on the bribe money and she had just made the withdrawal of it from the bank upon arriving in the harbor town.

It was 10:30 when Marshall finally pulled up. His ship would not arrive until half after midnight, but Cornelia was ready to make her move now. Marshall was alone, no guards, no escort. When she was certain they were alone, Cornelia approached him from the shadows. Marshall was standing at the edge of the pier and having what would wind up being his last smoke.

"Ah, Colonel li Britannia," he smiled when he saw her.

Cornelia whipped out the high caliber hand gun she had been carrying and aimed it directly at Marshall's heart and left lung. Then, without word or warning, shot him through the chest with a spiritual blast so powerful it disintegrated his heart and lungs. The last thing Marshall saw, as his body fell backwards into the ocean, was Cornelia's smoking gun. The last Cornelia would ever see of Marshall would be his terror stricken eyes as she fired off her weapon. After the splash and the body of her enemy sunk into the water, Cornelia put her gun away and left the scene.

Cornelia, though her revenge had succeeded, now wanted to waste away through the night. She made her way back home and locked herself from the inside in the wine cellar, popping open all of the alcohol her mother never let her use or was saving for a special occasion that never came. Binge drinking was not healthy and she knew that, but she was having a really bad day and she just wanted it to be fucking over and she was just so upset with everything. She passed out on the ground after about an hour of drinking.

She woke up in cellar at 9am with one of the worst hangovers in history – or at least that's how it felt to her. Staggering out up to the door and yanking at it a few times before remembering she had locked herself in, clutching her head all the while, Cornelia's eyes burned fiercely from the sunlight that illuminated into the li Britannia manor. It was then that her watch began to beep and remind her of the time. Cornelia, fighting through her horrible headache, intended to go and get to the Aries Palace, forgetting because of the hangover of her temporary discharge. However, before she got halfway up the stairs she got sluggish and her stomach became upset and she wound up making a mad dash down to the kitchen and heaved into the sink.

_If I drink again in my life it will certainly never be like this. Next time I go straight to the legal limit or stay under it. _After throwing up twice more as she made her way through her morning routine she remembered about Marianne laying her off. Cornelia sighed, figuring she'd at least go and apologize to Marianne for arguing with her. She may have been hung over, but she could contain her composure if it meant talking with her idol.

When she finally got to the Aries Palace it was about 10:30am. Cornelia was still hung over a little, but she was able to take note of the shattered windows at the front entrance. Still, not understanding the potential implications she pushed open the large palace doors and entered the foyer and heard the crowd that had gathered. Lelouch stood on top of the stairs, shaking. That was the first thing she saw. He looked frightened, terrified. Cornelia, confused, followed his gaze with her eyes. Her own eyes turned wide as she saw the blood all over the stairs and the one corpse she never wanted to see in her life.

"L-Lady Marianne?" Cornelia's voice trembled. She approached in a daze and saw the dead Empress lying on the ground in a heap. The only thing the second princess could think to do was scream.

_**LADY MARIANNE!**_

**End of Chapter 146**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Me: And this will wrap up the Rise of the Royal Soldier arc. Pinkie: WHAT? You're ending the arc like this? Me: This is what we call a "downer ending". Pinkie: ;_; Me: Well what did you expect we're in the Code Geass timeline, though we're seven years off from the start of R1. Pinkie: It's still sad. Me: Oh, and dear readers, it's only going to go downhill from here. Things are going to get progressively worse before they get better. We've yet to hit rock bottom. Pinkie: WHAT?! ;_; Me: …yeah. Well anyway next arc is the Ichigo Vs Britannia arc. It's only a 4 chapter arc, the chapters are already written and just need to be betaed. Then it's the three chapter Witch of Britannia arc and following that we will enter the Within Zero's Shadow arc, which will incorporate a few precursor chapters to R1 and ALL of the events that will coincide with R1. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some things I need to tender to. Pinkie: ;_; Me: Right…bye).**


	147. Cornelia's Shattered Soul

**(A/N: I'm sure that by the time this chapter gets out it'll be the middle of September, but know that this is the first chapter of my final year at Bloomsburg University that I started writing upon arriving in my apartment. This is also the 1****st**** chapter of the Ichigo Vs Britannia arc. Here we go).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Late May 2010<strong>

Lelouch sat in the royal palace in front of a chess board, playing against Clovis. He was due to meet with his father, the emperor, later that morning so he was dressed in his finest apparel. Clovis had come by to take another gander at the art gallery, but when he noticed Lelouch sitting all by himself in front of the chess table he challenged him to a match.

Lelouch played competitively as always, but his mind was elsewhere and Clovis was also playing more determinated that morning as well. Perhaps the planets were aligned a certain way or the angle of the moon, sun and earth was just right because through the game it looked like that, for the first time, Clovis was going to beat Lelouch. The game continued until a sentry came to collect the eleventh prince and escort him to the throne room. Clovis begged the guard to let he and Lelouch finish the game, but Lelouch chewed him out.

"Only a fool keeps his majesty waiting!" Lelouch snapped, "They'll be plenty of time for chess after I've had a word with his majesty." Lelouch then tromped towards the throne room, side by side with the guard. Clovis looked at the chess board in wonder. The match was inconclusive, but from the looks of things, it really looked like Clovis might win the way the match was going. Not wanting to give up his one chance to beat his younger half-brother, Clovis waited patiently all day for Lelouch to return, humming songs to himself and politely asking the guards for nourishment.

But Lelouch never came back.

Eventually Clovis' curfew was called and his knight came to bring him back to Gabrielle. Clovis sighed, knowing the pieces would be rearranged overnight. It would be a few days later when he would learn that Lelouch had been banished to Japan. Clovis had hoped that Lelouch would return and he could have his rematch, but he would never get that opportunity for as long as he lived.

* * *

><p><strong>Summer 2010 atb<strong>

**Mizuho, Tokyo Metropolis, Japan**

With the death of Marianne vi Britannia, and the insolence of her children causing them to be banished, the vi Britannia house had all, but collapsed. It was all over the news, the death of the empress and the deportment of her children, and this had not escaped the notice of one Mizuho precinct detective, homicide unit, Kurosaki Ichigo. He had seen the broadcast and it floored him when an image of Lelouch appeared on-screen. Coincidence? Unlikely. Ichigo had known Lelouch to keep secrets from him before, but what did this mean exactly? He had called Urahara and asked if he could speak with Lelouch as soon as possible, but the shopkeeper had let Ichigo's calls go to voicemail and he wasn't returning them. That didn't sit right with Ichigo, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Ichigo had a job to take care of. In 2007 Ichigo had started off as a rookie in the Mizuho precinct as a regular cop, often getting snacks or coffee for the higher-ups. He had been shown the ropes and in the three years that had passed, Ichigo had become a detective with the homicide unit. In the middle of his second year with the precinct, Ichigo had the option of joining the homicide unit or the special victims. Ichigo went with the former. Ichigo had tried the latter first, only for his rage to constantly get the better of him and his superior felt he'd be better at consoling families than he was with the actual victims. In addition to that, Ichigo had been having a weak stomach for a lot of the cases he had been on in SVU. At least the homicides were open/shut murder or attempted murder. No rape, no strange pictures of someone's mother, and no breaking into some fat slobbery nerds' house and catching him with his pants down.

However, the homicide unit had done little to curb Ichigo's anger. He still found it hard to deal with uncooperative suspects with no concern for human life. Like right now.

"You son of a bitch!" Ichigo slammed the current suspect, Tanaka Jin, up against the wall. The man was wanted for murder of his fiancée and her older sister. The man had his lawyer with him, but Ichigo and his partner had already gotten him to confess to the sister's murder to which Jin mentioned that it was because he had 'accidentally created a witness'.

"Cool it, Ichigo! You're going to get Goemon-taicho angry with us again," Ichigo's partner, Chiba Nagisa, said to him. Goemon-taicho was in reference to police captain Goemon Hitoshi, their superior and head of the homicide unit. Nagisa was 22 and new to the homicide unit itself, just coming out of college this year. She had interned at the precinct before which was why she was able to immediately get put into a specialized squadron. Ichigo was her superior. In the time she had known him, Nagisa had revered her partner for his knowledge, cool head, and skill as an officer. However, even she had to be taken aback whenever he lost his temper towards a suspect.

"How could you? Just like that you killed her? Don't you even care about what you did to your fiancée?" Ichigo scowled.

"Tanaka-san you don't have to answer that," his lawyer told him.

However, Tanaka didn't seem to care and he smirked into Ichigo's face. "What's the matter officer Kurosaki? Do I piss you off? I've heard all about you. You always like to be Mr. Hero and feel that anyone who doesn't have a good reason or regrets terrible actions is a monster that needs to be locked up. But who's the real monster? The man who kills or the man that kills the man that killed."

"I'm no killer," Ichigo told Jin, "But I will break your face if I have to." Ichigo then let the guy go. He walked outside of the interrogation room and patted the district attorney twice on the shoulder. "All yours, I'm stepping out."

Ichigo went to the nearest bench down by the precinct, took off his suit jacket, folded it neatly next to him on the bench and stared at the ground. People like that just rubbed him the wrong way. Ichigo had become an officer of the law to remove people like Tanaka from the streets. Ever since the incident with Needles back in high school, Ichigo had intended to take up the law. Originally he was going to study medicine under his father, but after his adventures as a Soul Reaper and the incident with Needles, Ichigo changed his mind. He did take an anatomy class in college, if nothing else than to know where the most vulnerable points on the human body were. The law classes he was required to take were pretty mind numbing stuff, but Ichigo managed to graduate with a really high GPA.

As he sat on the bench recalling his college life, a pepsi can entered his field of vision. He looked up to see Nagisa offering it to him with a smile.

"Here," she said to him, "It's the zero kind."

"Thanks," Ichigo said taking the soda can and cracking it open. He took a deep breath as his partner sat down on the side of him opposite his suit jacket.

"Case getting to you because of your family relations?" Nagisa asked him.

"Yeah, pretty much," Ichigo sighed. Nagisa hadn't been assigned to him by chance. She was his Kohai in college. She and Ichigo had studied together for tests. Despite being a year apart, they often wound up in the same classes for electives and the like. Nagisa found it amusing how she and Ichigo kept bumping into each other. Ichigo found it more or less irritating wondering if there was some paranormal force manipulating the scheduling system. It happened way too often to keep being a coincidence. He had also seen her at the precinct the several times she interned. They'd known each other for several years now.

They were friends and partners, but that was as far as the relationship went. Both knew the dangers of having a family or getting cozy. Or at least, that was Nagisa's reasoning as to why she thought she shouldn't make a move on Ichigo and why he wasn't on her. Nagisa had never met Orihime nor did she know the young woman's relationship with Ichigo. Despite studying together all the time the topic never came up. Ichigo wasn't the type to talk about personal issues. He and Nagisa exchanged basic information, but other than that they didn't talk about their personal lives much around each other. Of course, Ichigo had more reasons for not letting Nagisa in.

The exact nature of the current relationship between Ichigo and Orihime however was… two were still in contact with each other, but the lovey-dovey high school sweetheart note they had parted at the train station on had died out at the end of Ichigo's freshmen year. He still cared for her deeply like all his other friends, but they hadn't been on a proper date in more than 5 years now. They'd seen each other from time to time, but it was always with Tatsuki and the others. Ichigo's schedule was just constantly full compared to Orihime's more flexible one. And yet, despite that, Ichigo didn't want to feel like he was losing the only woman he felt he ever really loved. He wanted one chance to be alone with Orihime, but he kept missing that chance.

As Ichigo sipped his can of soda, Nagisa watched him. She had taken notice that, by default, Ichigo always seemed to be scowling about something. However, his frightening grimace was betrayed by how polite he was towards his co-workers. If you could get over the intimidation, Ichigo was rather approachable and he was _always_ sweet and polite to Nagisa and always looking out for her.

During college, Nagisa didn't want a relationship with anyone. She wanted to be able to focus on her studies, but, at the same time, she had grown attached to Ichigo as both a friend and a human being. She wondered if she shouldn't take the risk in opening herself up to Ichigo. Neither talked much about their personal lives in college, mostly just stuff they'd been up to in their spare time and their plans for later in the day. Nagisa felt now was as good a time as ever to throw herself out there. "Say, Ichigo?"

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked, not turning to look in her direction, still slumped forward and sipping out of the soda she had gotten him.

"If you're not busy some nights this week since we're not on a case, do you want to perhaps maybe grab a bite to eat, just us?"

Night time. The biggest vacuum of Ichigo's free time. While Mizuho was much quieter than Karakura Town in terms of hollow activity, it was far from safe. There was at least one attack a night on this place compared to the twenty or so a night in Karakura Town on really bad nights. Ichigo was constantly on patrol if he wasn't on a case. True, he could leave the whole ordeal to the town's representative, but as a substitute he felt it was his duty to help out. If Lelouch had the opportunity to speak with him he would've told Ichigo that he was too inset on protecting the world and that he should have faith in the Soul Society once in a while. Perhaps then the police officer would have the opportunity to go out and see Orihime. His double life was eating into his real life, but he always had the latter take priority when it came to his job.

"Sorry, I have plans," Ichigo said, standing up and grabbing his jacket. He finished the soda, crushed the can and threw it in the trash bin.

"All week?" Nagisa exasperated in disbelief.

"You wouldn't understand," Ichigo said. "It's not something I can share with you."

"Even though I'm your partner?" Nagisa asked.

"Even though you're my partner," Ichigo repeated. He walked over to his car, opened the driver's side door, turned on the car and drove away. He got back to his one-bedroom apartment and looked at his phone, scrolling through the numbers. He stopped when he got to Orihime's number, wondering if he should call it. The last time they'd spoken was on New Year's. If he didn't call now, he was certain he wouldn't hear from the woman again until his birthday or the anniversary of his mother's death. She had the dates in her head by heart. Would he call her and begin reparations of their relationship, or was it too late? There was only one way to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Ami, Ibaraki Prefecture<strong>

Far off to the northeast, two and a half hours from Mizuho, give or take the traffic, was the location of a small bake-shop/dine-in restaurant. It was staffed and run by a single woman. She had bought the place just last year, shortly after her birthday in September. She had had her eye on the unused property and had been saving up to buy it off. The owner was none other than Inoue Orihime. She had gotten her culinary degree at college and had spent the last three years cooking, baking and serving. While her own appetite remained rather strange, Orihime's will to try new and interesting recipes and led to some interesting discoveries on her part. And, strangely enough, some of her stranger dishes actually sold well.

Orihime's baked goods were her best creations and they were what made her small little shop popular. However, she also had chairs and tables set up for customers whose sweet tooth wasn't their strong point. In a marvel to all of her friends, and 3000 yen out of Ichigo's pocket to Tatsuki on a failed bet, Orihime wound up on the cover of a magazine for her recipe for her jalapeno and rice-stuffed crab cakes with soy sauce and a honey glaze. A dish only Orihime herself could think to create, but one that had given her a small taste of fame, though it hadn't brought her as much fortune as one might expect.

Business was usually slow around this time of year and day. Orihime's warm pastries weren't sought after during the warm weather and the woman hadn't exactly nailed down frozen treats quite yet. She was making a profit, but her failed creations always wound up keeping her business from soaring. Of course, what really disappointed her was that, since buying the shop and setting it up, none of her friends, except Tatsuki, had found the time in their busy schedules to come by. Chad and Ichigo were the most understandable with the former's accounting job eating up almost all of his time and the latter always on a case, but it surprised Orihime that Yoshino hadn't been able to stop by and she and Tatsuki were still in Karakura Town.

Keigo had a career playing base guitar for hire. He hadn't exactly managed to form his own band or become the lead guitarist for an existing one. It paid the bills, but it was nothing special. Uryu was all the way out in Hiroshima. If anyone was going to hear from him, it would be by phone. His relationship with Yoshino was strained. Uryu was trying to get the money for a two person home or find two open apartments in close distance from each other. He _did_ miss her after all, but Yoshino was having no luck selling the house nor was she having any luck finding a job way out by the young doctor.

Uryu had a medical license and marrying his sewing hobby to his license had been a surgeon for three years and he was pretty good at that. Even surgeries with high risk were no consequence when a patient was under the knife of Ishida Uryu, M.D. His patients almost always recovered. It was rumored that Uryu had some sort of 'healing touch' to the point that he could fix anyone he cut open no matter the odds.

Tatsuki had taken over the dojo in Karakura Town that she and Ichigo had trained in. After Yuzu and Karin graduated from High School, Soifon and Yoruichi moved back into the Soul Society. Urahara had told them 'your job is complete'. The two had their own place in the Seireitei now. Soifon missed teaching, but neither she nor Yoruichi wanted back into the Gotei for now. Maybe they'd get themselves reinstated, maybe not. Right now, both just wanted to relax.

Urahara, Tessai, Ururu and Jinta were all still in Karakura Town. Urahara had known about Lelouch's temporal paradox longer than anyone else. However, he too was getting ready to call this one and go. A warzone was no place for Ururu and Jinta. As soon as war broke out, Urahara was ready to leave the world of the living and join his friends in the Soul Society.

Back in Ami though, Orihime was kneading dough to make another batch of honey, wasabi, red-bean paste, and pork buns when the bell hanging on her door rang, indicating that she had a customer. She smiled widely to the old woman that had come in.

"Oh, hello," Orihime said jubilantly, "Welcome to the Red Bean Diner. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, my grandson is very fond of your jam-filled pecan-muffins. Do you have some?"

"Of course, would you like a six-pack?"

"That would be nice."

"I'll be right back," Orihime went into the backroom and into the fridge to get one of her packaged muffin six-pack. She had her stock alphabetized and all of her food was homemade so she saved a lot of money on shipping for ready-made products. She came back with two six-packs. One was lemon jam the other was peach. "These are the only two kinds I've made right now. Is that okay?"

"Oh the peach is perfect," the old woman said, "Those are his favorite."

"One half-dozen peach jam filled pecan muffins coming right up," Orihime rang up the old woman and gave her a bag. "That'll be twelve-hundred and thirty yen." The old woman gave Orihime a 2,000 yen bill. Orihime counted out her change and the old woman proceeded to leave. "Thank you for stopping by. Please come again!" Orihime's cheerful demeanor constantly kept customers coming back to her store. She was always so polite, even in the face of an unruly customer. After all, Orihime had a black belt in martial arts. Anyone who tried to pick a fight with her might find themselves losing a few teeth. However, Orihime never threw the first punch, or kick.

Since her home was connected to her store she went into the back and sat down to relax. She made herself a bucket of honey and wasabi popcorn and decided to start up a movie she had rented from the library. However, before she could turn the movie on, her phone went off. She answered it promptly.

"Moshi-moshi," she said. There was no answer on the other line. "Hello? Anyone there?" After a few more moments of silence Orihime hung up. However, she smiled when she saw the caller ID. _Ichigo._

* * *

><p><strong>Mizuho, Tokyo Metropolis<strong>

Timing couldn't be worse for the young detective. Just as he had called Orihime's number, his substitute badge started going off. Since he was living alone, Ichigo hardly used Kon anymore, much to the plushie's chagrin. In fact he no longer kept Kon in a plush body. He, in fact, kept Kon's pill in his front pocket, unless he was home, in which Kon was kept in a jar one would normally house fireflies in. True, Ichigo could no longer vent his frustrations on Kon if he did something stupid, but he'd rather have the silence than the satisfaction of revenge, much to Kon's chagrin. And he only used the mod-soul if he wasn't home anyway and since most of Ichigo's fights were at night, Kon's annoyance was understandable.

As Ichigo leapt from rooftop to rooftop, ready to draw Zangetsu at a moment's notice, he thought back on Orihime. _One day, Orihime. One day I will see you again. _

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon, Li Britannia mansion<strong>

Since Marianne's death, Cornelia had just not been herself at all. She hardly ate, didn't leave the house and spent most of her days on her stomach, head turned to the side, lights off, on her bed, in despair. She would just lie there on her bed, day in and day out, like a log, an empty shell. Euphie had tried lifting her sister's spirits many times, but it was as if Cornelia was dead inside. Her idol, along with her motivation, had been taken from her in an instant and of course Cornelia blamed herself for not being able to protect Marianne. She should've been there for her regardless of orders was what she believed. Cornelia continued to lay face down on the bed, head turned to the side, eyes dull and empty, soul shattered, spirit broken. If she were awake, she may have shouted at the Inked Alliance, cursed them. Their goal was to break her spirit and they had succeeded. Cornelia wanted nothing more than a quick death and to follow her idol to the grave.

Knowing of the sorry state she was in, Schneizel decided to visit. He opened Cornelia's bedroom door and knocked on it. "Cornelia? Are you okay?" Cornelia didn't respond she just lay there. "It's Schneizel...you know…your wonderful half-brother?"

"Go away," Cornelia mumbled.

Schneizel sat on her bed and rubbed her back for a little while. "I'm sure it hurts Cornelia. She's gone. She's gone and she's not coming back, but what about you? Were all of your accomplishments really so you could impress Marianne to gain her constant approval? Isn't there a part of you separate from her that makes you unique?"

"It doesn't matter now…" Cornelia finally moved and clenched her hands slightly, turning her head in the other direction, "She's gone Schneizel. Lady Marianne…my childhood idol, my motivation for becoming a soldier…is gone."

"Moping in bed isn't good for you," Schneizel told her and forced Cornelia to sit up and dangled her arm around his shoulder supporting her and making her walk. "I think what you need is a good breath of fresh air. You've been in your room for far too long, you need to get out a little."

"Okay," Cornelia said weakly.

Outside Schneizel could tell Cornelia was starting to feel a little better. Well…she was until Guinevere passed by with two of her consorts. "And you know it's like not that much of a bummer. I mean, Marianne vi Britannia was just some commoner bilge rat when she was born. She wouldn't even be Empress if the Emperor didn't favor her, which I think is stupid," Guinevere preached and then put a hand over her bountiful bosom, "Now _my_ mother on the other hand, Farah Su Britannia, would make a fine new Empress and she would do a much better job than that filthy, peasant, two-bit whore."

Guinevere should have paid more attention to her surroundings. If she had she would've noticed that Cornelia was nearby. Of course, this being Guinevere and all, she probably would not have cared. Nevertheless she was saying the wrong things in front of the traumatized Second Princess. In her weird mental state, Cornelia didn't just get angry, she went berserk. She flew off the handle, raging towards Guinevere without a single thought going through her mind. Well there was one thought: Kill. Kill painfully and brutally.

The look in Cornelia's eyes was one of senseless, frenzied anger. She punched Guinevere across the face as hard as she possibly could, knocking her older sister to the ground, and then loomed over her and began repeatedly slugging her in the face. Guinevere's consorts were just standing there with dumbfounded looks on their face, unsure how to react as the first princess was put in potential mortal danger. It was fact that if Cornelia kept going, and no one did anything, that she would eventually bludgeon her older half-sister to death.

Schneizel, being the only person in the general area with any testosterone, ran up to Cornelia and restrained her by putting his arms underneath her armpits and pulling her back. Cornelia kicked her legs furiously trying to break free. "LET ME GO! I'LL KILL HER! I'LL KILL THAT BITCH!" Cornelia had flat out lost it, but it was understandable under the circumstances, not that it justified what she nearly done in the least. Schneizel was lucky he had pulled Cornelia off when he did. Guinevere had long since slipped into unconsciousness and was on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Any further, and Cornelia might've inflicted serious, irrevocable damage not only to Guinevere's face, but also to her brain with the way she had been fiercely assaulting her. Schneizel put Cornelia in a full nelson in order to better restrain her.

"Get a hold of yourself Cornelia," he told her, "I understand you're upset, but that doesn't justify killing your older half-sister." Cornelia just continued to struggle, "Ladies, I am so sorry," Schneizel said to Guinevere's consorts. "Please give my sincerest apologies to Guinevere when she comes to and do make sure that she receives proper medical attention." Schneizel would've done the latter himself, but he was currently wrestling with a very livid Cornelia and would've had an easier time doing such a thing to a charging rhinoceros. Eventually, he managed to gain the advantage and throw Cornelia to the ground. She landed on her leg and both her arms, but the shock and strain of her muscles sort of brought her to her senses. Cornelia was still miffed, but she wasn't a raging lunatic anymore. Both she and Schneizel panted heavily to regulate their breathing for quite a while.

When Cornelia had finally calmed down, Schneizel took her out on his yacht. The sea air seemed to calm Cornelia quite a lot. Schneizel handed her a cocktail while they were out on the water.

When he believed the moment was right, the second prince struck up conversation with his one month older half-sister. "Cornelia," he began, "I don't know if you know this, but Lelouch and Nunnally were sent to Japan as political hostages." Cornelia didn't say anything and just continued looking over the side of the boat. "Rumors of war erupting between Britannia and Japan are spreading. The army is mobilizing for a campaign already. It's rumored that his majesty could make a war declaration at the drop of a hat. You should go out there, Cornelia. The keys to your Glasgow were entrusted to me." There was no response and Cornelia just looked out at the calm sea. Schneizel sighed, "Cornelia, there is nothing you can do for Lady Marianne, but you can protect her children. Go and get Lelouch and Nunnally and bring them back safely. Get in shape and rescue them."

Cornelia turned away from the water and headed for the cabin. "It's no good Schniezel. My resolve is broken." She opened the door and added, before she closed it behind her, "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Li Britannia Mansion<strong>

Cornelia sat in front of the television watching old home videos. The memories of her and her siblings having such a good time were all she had left of Marianne.

"Cornelia…" It was Euphie calling her. Cornelia didn't answer and just continued to stare at the TV. Euphie pushed on the armrest of the recliner Cornelia was sitting in. "Lady Marianne meant a lot to you, but you can't give up. You told me you would never surrender to terrorists no matter what happened. We're all really worried about Lelouch and Nunnally. Protect them sis, you're the only one who can." Euphie looked at her sister, but she just sat there doing nothing except continue to watch the movie that was playing. Euphie, feeling defeated, left the room.

Euphie then heard crying, but it was coming from the TV. It was an old clip on New Year's Eve. Euphie was, at the time, only a little more than a year old. She had crawled along the ground and had bumped her head against the coffee table. As she sat on the ground, crying, Cornelia picked her up to console her. Dolores, much unlike Marianne, was mostly inattentive to her children, letting the servants do most of the raising. Of course, at least she knew the basics of her children's needs, otherwise she wouldn't be able to instruct the servants properly or know when they did something wrong. Nevertheless, Cornelia always was the one doting on Euphie, regardless of servant interference. She watched herself holding Euphie in the video.

"_Aww, don't cry Euphemia, it's okay," _Cornelia kissed Euphie's forehead, _"It's okay, your big sis is here. Nothing's going to hurt you, I'm right here."_

"Nothing will…hurt her…" Cornelia seemed to be in a bit of a trance watching the video. As it continued, Lelouch, now a little more than two years old, staggered towards Cornelia and hugged her leg. Sounds of how adorable it was came from other individuals at the celebration.

"_Aww, look who loves his big sister," _though not in the shot, Marianne was the one speaking, _"You love all your little siblings, don't you Cornelia?"_

"_Mostly just Lelouch and Euphie,"_ Cornelia bent down to affectionately stroke Lelouch's head as she held Euphie with one arm. The camera panned to Marianne.

"_Yes, you'd never let anything happen to either of them, would you? And even the second child I plan on having. You wouldn't let anything happen to them either, would you, Cornelia?"_

Sitting on the couch, Cornelia began to cry. "No…I wouldn't. I wouldn't Lady Marianne," Cornelia rose up to her feet. Euphie had been standing just outside the room listening to the whole thing. Cornelia grabbed the remote and stopped the video. She dropped to her knees and cried a little. "No…I won't let anything happen to them. I promised you. Lady Marianne," Cornelia began to cry. Finally after all the time of just lying there like a log in shock, she was finally entering grief. Euphie was surprised. Cornelia never cried. Even when their mother died, Cornelia never cried once. She was sorrowful and saddened, but tears never showed. Euphie thought her sister had lost the ability to grieve, but she saw she was wrong and she felt she had to do something.

Euphie walked over to Cornelia and hugged her sister. Cornelia then brought her in close and held onto her only blood sibling for a little while, sobbing. It was a long time before she stopped. When she finished, Cornelia stood up. Euphie looked up at her sister's eyes there was life in them yet again. More importantly, there was strength reflected in her eyes. Euphie smiled.

"Euphemia," Cornelia spoke to her.

"Ah, yes," Euphie was surprised by Cornelia's sudden serious tone.

"Get in the car, I'm going to base," Cornelia said sternly.

Euphie nodded her head, "Yes, right away."

Cornelia drove all the way to the military base. The soldiers were surprised to see her, but also many were glad, saluting her. "Colonel." Some addressed her.

Euphie walked at her sister's side as she marched straight to Darlton's office. She entered without warning and slammed her hands on the desk and leaned into Darlton's face, glaring. "I want in on the Japan campaign and I won't take no for an answer." Cornelia was more than overstepping her boundaries demanding things out of a superior officer, but she knew Darlton on a personal level so she was hoping he wouldn't hold that against her. Not to mention, she really wouldn't take no for an answer.

Darlton looked at her right in the eye. Cornelia was giving him the iciest stare. He saw the confidence in her eyes had returned. He had heard the reports that Cornelia's soul had been more than shattered, but that was not the gaze reflected in the soldier standing before him. Darlton saw the gaze of a soldier ready to do battle. No, not battle, he would be unfit to be general if he couldn't see Cornelia's underlying ulterior motive.

"All right," he said, "But get yourself back in shape, your hands are shaking and you're a little out of it physically. Your uniform's a bit crinkled and I'm sure you haven't been practicing. You will follow the orders you are given. Try to keep the chaos to a minimum. Don't do anything stupid."

Cornelia knew he must have figured out the real reason she was going. "Sir," she saluted, "I won't let you down."

"Good," Darlton wrote her name down on a sheet of paper, "I'll have Schneizel forward the key to your Glasgow. Until then, get in shape and get something to eat. I heard you've been refusing meals."

As if on cue, Cornelia's stomach growled. She flushed a little, but cleared her throat and simply said, "Sir, yes sir."

"Good to hear it," Darlton told her. "Dismissed."

"Sir," Cornelia said again and left Darlton's office.

"Oh, and by the way, Colonel," Darlton said just as Cornelia reached the door.

Cornelia turned her head, "Hmm?"

"Welcome back," he said to her. Cornelia simply smiled and headed off to get some food.

Over the next few weeks, Cornelia trained her body to get back in shape. She had looked a mess in Darlton's office, and because she hadn't been training her muscle had begun to wane, but she trained to get it back. She lost 15lbs and returned back to her normal weight. The sheen and vibrancy in her hair returned. Cornelia retrained herself with her firearms and even managed to get some practice in with her Knightmare. In secret, she trained with her spiritual techniques. She was going to Japan, a culture built on spirituality. There was no telling if her abilities might come in handy. The Goddess of Victory, formerly known as the Royal Soldier, always entered a battlefield prepared.

Euphie helped Cornelia a little with her morning training, acting as her spotter for exercises like sit ups, pull ups and jogging, in which Euphie would ride her bike and force Cornelia to catch up with her. Through this training Cornelia managed to get her mastery back of her fancy little Super Steps as she had been calling it.

As part of her training she even took on a few officers in a friendly spar with nothing but her bare hands. It took her a few tries, but eventually Cornelia was able to do the training without getting hit once. She was like lightning, strong and quick. As the training continued, Cornelia added more and more officers and by the end of July, the Goddess of Victory had returned to the battlefield and on August 10th, the war was here.

On the evening of her departure, before the sun went down since her flight out would be incredibly early, Cornelia paid a visit to Marianne's gravestone. She stood in front of the grave of the greatest woman she ever knew, buried as a commoner. It was unfair. Marianne was not buried with the grandness of an Empress' death. It was unjust.

"I swear upon your spirit's peace, Lady Marianne, I will hunt down and kill whoever did this to you and I will rescue Lelouch and Nunnally. So please rest easy," Cornelia caressed the headstone, "I will perform the duty that I should have done the night you perished. My actions now are not as a soldier of Britannia, but as your relative. I will bring your children back safe, I promised you." Cornelia then turned away from the tombstone and headed off.

Cornelia's flight over the next morning was actually be the second wave with the first wave having left late last night. Cornelia would drop down in about half a day. Her Knightmare Frame was coming over on a separate helicarrier. Normally Cornelia would address her men and give a speech, but she'd save it for when they touched on the ground and only if she was asked to. Right now there was only one thought going through the soldier's mind: _Nunnally, Lelouch…I will save you._

**End of Chapter 147**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Shit will start to go down next chapter, but first, now that I am lucky enough to get out a relatively short chapter, it's time for the second half of that omake written by jcogginsa. Here we go!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter EX-6-2 Yamamoto's Annual Chaos part 2<strong>

Later in the same week after the smashing success of the Seireitei News Network, Yamamoto began his yearly sojourn on a calm, pleasant day when the weather was pristine and perfect, and the birds were singing the joys of (after)life. Naturally, when the inevitable assassin showed up, Yamamoto was not the least bit surprised.

This year's assassin was rather weird in appearance. He was hunched over and insectoid, with a hollow mask white carapace and orange flesh. He lacked a nose or toes. Instead, he had triangular feet. In had a smooth skinned tail swishing from behind.

"YAAAMAAAMOTO!" It called out. "You are the object of my hatred, the fire ember that stirs my soul! I was created to despise you, to murder you! And that is what I will do! Here my name and quiver in fear! I am...DOOOOOOOOOOM!"

"...Doom?" Yamamoto said incredulously.

"Shut up!" the creature yelled petulantly. "Doom is a cool name! It's totally badass!"

"Whatever" Yamamoto said impatiently, he wanted to get the inevitable assassination attempt over with so he could get to his meeting "Turn All Creation to Ashes, Ryuin Jakka!"

A titanic wave of fire was sent towards Doom who...casually materialized a sword in his hand and froze the Fire into a mountain of ice. He then jumped atop it and slid down in front of Yamamoto. "I was created by Sosuke Aizen as the ultimate being, inside me are the powers of every espada, every quincy, every hollow, every fullbringer, and every soul reaper! You cannot defeat me, and do you know why? because the name is DOOM! It rhymes with BOOM! And you're gonna be hurtin, ALL! TOO! SOON!"

Yamamoto's response, was to raise his hand and said "Oni Dekopin **(Demon Headpoke)**". Then, he raised his hand and flipped Doom off with so much force that he was sent flying straight through the mountain of ice that he had create

Doom angrily got to his feet, and began screaming as he launched hundreds of Bala at Yamamoto, obscuring him in smoke. Unfortunately, the only thing it did was destroy the top of his uniform, exposing his manly chest. Doom growled and manifested Shinso, shooting it at Yamamoto with incredibly speed. Yamamoto, being a badass, caught it by the blade. When Doom tried to retract it, he ended up being pulled towards Yamamoto. As the old man saw his foe being dragged towards him, he brought his fist up and slammed it down on Doom's skull at the exact right moment, saying "Ikkotsu **(first bone)**" as he did so.

Doom ws slammed into the ground face first, hard enough to leave a crater which, curiously, was shapped exactly like his body. Yamamoto reached down and grabbed Doom by the shoulder. As he lifted up the monster, Yamamoto reared his head back and shot it forward, Headbutting Doom in the face 3 times rapidly. "Chohigezetsuki **(Super Stubble Headbutt)**" he called out with each head butt. Then Yamamoto reared his free hand back and snapped his fingers, igniting the hand. Letting go with the shoulder, he brought forth a mighty spinning punch whilst yelling "Shoryuken! **(Rising Dragon Punch)**".

Doom was sent flying into the air in a flaming spiral. Yamamoto Shunpoed after him and grabbed him by the tail. Pulling back, He dragged doom out of the flames. Then he began rapidly spinning with a hearty yell of "Zengo ZA WARUDO! **(Around the World)**" Eventually the sheer centrifugal force separated Doom's body from his tail, sending him flying away at high speeds. Yamamoto shunpoed in front of the flying hybrid and performed an open palm strike at his chest. "Tessho." he said quietly as his opponent impacted the ground.

Doom shakily got to his feet as Yamamoto landed. His inability to land a single blow on Yamamoto enraged him. Enraged him to the point that, the DNA inside him which belonged to Yammy activated. His back straightened up, his leg muscles and arm muscles bulged. His chest tripled in size. His head bcame boxier and his face more defined. It was now clear that he had no nose and his lips were larger and fuller.

He grinned and leapt at Yamamoto fist outstretched. Yamamoto raised both fists and threw them forward in a double punch whilst yelling "Sokkotsu **(2nd bone)**". The attack halted Doom, leaving his fist a full foot from Yamamoto's chest. Doom's body shook with shock and some blood dripped from his lip. But he did not react with shock. He smiled, and opened his fist, firing 1200 quincy arrows into the old captain's chest, blowing a large hole in his chest. Doom fallowed it up with a point blank grand rey cero, blasting the Captain Commander a mile away.

Doom hirenkyaku'd over to Yamamoto and grabbed him by the beard. He reared his hand back and prepared to punch his skull open, but an unknown force made itself known, temporarily paralyzing him with fear. He turned an discovered it's source: a massive man, who would tower over even komamura, riddled with battle scars and sporting a magnificent white crescent moustache. He wore a bandana and a white jacket worn like a coat. His pants were normal. In his raised hand was a massive bisento.

"Who the devil-" Doom began to ask, only to be cut off by the man as he swung his blade.

"I AM WHITEBEARD!" were the words Doom heard as the bisento cut from the side of his neck to his shoulder, severing his right shoulder and leaving his arm connected to his body only through a strip of muscle. Whitebeard followed with a punch to is chin that felt like an earthquake, 9.2 on the Richter scale, going off. Mostly because, thanks to Whitebeard's powers, there actually was a earthquake going off in his chin.

Doom was knocked a few dozen feet away.

"What are you doing here?" Doom growled, wiping the blood off his chin.

"He is the man I meet every year. Edward Newgate, also known as Whitebeard!" Yamamoto boasted

"One ally will not save you Yamamoto!" Doom yelled

"Now, now, why assume he only has one ally?" a voice behind him said. He turned and saw a short man with an old jovial face and a mustache that was nowhere near as magnificent as Newgate's. Hs clothing was generic chinese hermit fair. "Before you ask, my name is Son Gohan" The man introduced. Doom growled and Attempted to use Tessho, But the man countered with his own palm strike which was dubbed "Paper!". Then the man jumped onto Doom's arm and shouted "Scissors!" before poking him in the eyes with two fingers. Finally Gohan called out "Rock" and punched Doom straight in the face, sending him flying once again.

Doom landed near another of Yamamoto's companions, an elderly hunched over man wearing loose clothes and sporting a white pompadour. He was quite clearly drunk. He quickly introduced himself as "Knocking Master Jiro" and launched a flurry of finger strikes at the left side of his body, blowing more holes in Doom than Swiss cheese. Then a massive fist as large as Doom's chest struck out over the hunched over drunk and hit Doom. It then retracted to its source, a very small man with a bushy moustache and a jester's cap. He wore orange clothes and blue elf shoes. He introduced himself as "Makarov, Grandmaster of Fairy Tail Guild"

Doom got to his feet and growled. "So what if you've got allies Yamamoto?! I'll still end your life, and theirs too!" He shouted maniacally.

"That a fact?" another new voice said from behind him. "Oh no..." Doom said as he turned and saw an incredibly muscular man with white pants and a shaggy mane of white hair not at all bound by a yellowish-green headband. He grinned a Kenpachi-esqe grin and leaped forward, lashing out with a fist coated in blue energy at Doom's face. The blow sent Doom hundreds of feet into the air. The man followed with a leap and began pelting the hybrid with hundreds of punches in the span of seconds. The blue energy coating his fists gradually built up until there was a massive explosion. The shaggy haired man landed on the ground with ease as Doom's body, which was missing the majority of its chest, landed in the crater.

"Quite brutal of you, Raizen" Son Gohan said

"Whatever Gohan, do you have any senzu to give Yamamoto" Raizen said dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah, I brought enough for everyone." gohan said

Then, a torrent of spiritual energy emerged from the crater. Doom rose out of it, but he was not the same as before. Now he was lither and toned. His prior injuries were all gone. His face was now one hundred percent human, showing that he had crossed the Bishounen line. He had entered Segunda Etapa. He held up a sword, and the world turned red. In that moment when time stopped, He shocked Makarov with Raimeinodo, impaled Jiro with Ashizogi Jizo, Ground down Whitebeard with Senbonzakura, stabbed Son gohan with Tenken, and kicked Raizen into the air with Usaginoashi then promptly impaled him with a Lanza Del Relapanago, which promptly blew up, heavily injuring Raizen.

At this point the time stop ended. Yamamoto looked on at his fallen comrades. Rage began to well up in him. Green reiatsu exploded from his body

Doom chuckled and said "I have trained with only one of my many zanpakuto to the level of bankai. This bankai is a symbol of the hatred I was instilled with. Bankai, Hyorinmaru no aizenzatenbatsu **(Ice ring of Aizen the god's wrath)**"

Doom was covered in draconic ice armor. He no longer wielded a sword, rather he had massive ice claws. He raised his hand and summoned a massive ice spear. He then surrounded it with hurricane force winds, impossibly huge torrents of icy water, Streaks of white lighting, updrafts of unbearably hot air, and caustic spirals of sand. He sent this might spear forward with a cry of "Shippuuyari! **(hurricane spear)**"

Meanwhile, Yamamoto began a Kido chant. It had been recently created by Lelouch but had not ever been used before:  
>"A hole in the universe opens! The dreams of those who have fallen and the hopes of those who follow intersect and weave into a drill! And the drill burrows on and creates the heavens! It showers the sky with its fighting spirit! The atoms in the air cry out who the hell do you think we are? HADO 100: TENGEN TOPPA GIGA DORIRUHOU! <strong>(Heaven Creating Giga Drill Cannon)<strong>"

Yamamoto's hand transformed into a massive Multicolored energy drill, and he leapt forward with a great cry of ferocity. Doom's Shippuuyari collided with the Tengentoppa Giga Doriruhou and was obliterated by the kido.

As Doom saw the awe inducing drill surged toward him he shouted "I regret nothing!"

Then the drill hit him and began rending him asunder. "Oh GOOD GOD! I REGRET _EVERYTHING_! IT HURTS SO BAD!" was the last thing he shouted before he was completely obliterated.

Yamamoto went over to Gohan and got his Senzu beans. He distributed them to everyone and in no time they were all healed. They then made their way to their destination, and started their yearly poker game.

**End of Chapter EX-6-2**


	148. Ichigo Vs Cornelia: The Battle Begins

**(A/N: I actually thought this arc was going to be only two chapters. Go figure. Read on and enjoy).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>August 11<strong>**th****, 2010 atb**

**Ami, Ibaraki Prefecture**

The morning had started as relatively peaceful. Orihime woke up and opened her shop like she did every morning promptly at 8am. The sun was shining brightly that day and the sky was clear. All in all it looked like a good day. With no customers to arrive yet, Orihime sat down in the back and turned on the news. The news that greeted her, however, couldn't stand in a bigger contrast to the sunny day.

The news reporter, reporting from the Tokyo Metropolis was mentioning how Britannia had made a surprise attack on Japan and had surrounded the poor little island nation and had made huge advances in a single night. Orihime listened to the entire news story, horrified by the images she saw and gasping for her breath by the suddenness and cruelty she was witnessing. Some brave reporters had gone live to the war zone. Actual video footage of the war was captured until either the reporter or the cameraman was killed on screen. It was violent and brutal and Orihime shuddered all throughout it, fighting not to hurl.

And then, when it was over, she stood rigidly, acting like nothing had happened, promptly turned off the TV, went over to the front of her store and flipped the 'open' sign back over to 'closed'. She turned off all the lights, put the chairs back up on the tables and went into the back room. She walked over to a long, thin trunk and clicked it open. Inside the trunk was a white uniform.

It was her old arrancar uniform from when she had been in Hueco Mundo. She'd had the suit tailored and modified with Uryu's expertise, to be more form fitting and suited for combat. After her last adventure, Orihime wanted the suit to be more comfortable and customized and the skirt kept getting in the way. It was Tatsuki's suggestion since Orihime was a black belt so she may as well be able to use it to the best of her ability. The shopkeeper no longer used the mantle the uniform originally came with, it created too much drag. She also had the skirt removed and had form fitting nylon legs attached in order to fight more effectively. She had nothing covering her shoulders, but she didn't mind.

Orihime removed her top and removed her skirt and let it fall to the ground, standing in her bedroom in just her undergarments. She did a little bit of stretching and then she put on her uniform. She looked at herself in the mirror. Even after not wearing the uniform for more than five years, it still fit. Orihime smiled as she looked in the mirror.

_I wonder what Ichigo would say if he saw me now, _Orihime thought to herself. She looked positively divine. Orihime was fully grown, at the peak of her beauty. She had the air of a finely groomed young woman. She'd remain gorgeous for at least twenty more years before her looks started to deteriorate. She shook such vain thoughts from her mind. This was not the time to be admiring her view in the mirror and noticing how she had kept her good looks so easily. She had a job to do and by the afterlife she was going to do it.

In her closet, resting on the top shelf, Orihime took out a strong box and opened it with a key she kept in her bottom night table drawer. She opened the strong box and took out her trusty hairpins from her brother and the necklace Ichigo had gotten her for Christmas. The necklace may not have helped her produce any new powers yet, but Orihime felt more confident when she wore it because it was something Ichigo had given her that she would always have. Nothing material he had given her was more precious than that necklace. She gripped the necklace with a content smile and let out a small swooned sigh. She then exited her home/diner/bakery through the back door. Her gaze tightened. Orihime knew what she was doing. She was going to help people from Britannia's cruelty. What they were doing would not go unchecked, even by a pacifist like her.

However, before she even walked ten stops her stomach churned and she made a break for the nearest dumpster and hurled. She went back inside, cleaned her mouth and came back outside. _I guess I'm not as strong as I thought. _Orihime thought to herself. _Why can't I be more like you, Ichigo?_

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon, Britannia<strong>

Schneizel had made an arrangement to see Charles that morning. After his father's declaration of war the other day, Schneizel wanted to speak with Charles directly. He knew Cornelia had gone out there to rescue Lelouch and Nunnally, and Schneizel had some choice words for his father's abrupt decision. Schneizel was seen by the same nobles and same state of affairs that his younger brother, Lelouch, had been surrounded by months before.

Schneizel was allowed entry only after Charles had sat down. He bowed on one knee in respect. "Your majesty." He then stood up straight.

"Schneizel, this had better be important. I have a war to oversee."

"That's precisely why I wanted to talk to you. Why did you call the war so soon? Lelouch and Nunnally are still exiled."

"Those two are dead to this family Schneizel. The sooner you forget about them the better."

Schneizel's jaw hung open for a moment that Charles had just said that. He and several of his half-siblings _adored_ Lelouch and Nunnally. How could his father be so cold hearted? "But your majesty, I—"

"Schneizel, you must understand that only the strong can remain in this world. If you plan on taking the throne one day, you must understand that sometimes the best way to procure your standing in society is to eliminate the strongest competition."

"What competition? These are your children far down the line in hierarchy! I would become emperor long before Lelouch would!" Schneizel's voice was raised, but he was not yelling. At the age of twenty, he knew better than to angrily lash out at the emperor.

"And? What's your point?"

"…Your majesty?"

"Lelouch was an upstart that did not know his place. This is not about him."

Schneizel blinked. "Then you mean to—"

"Yes," Charles nodded before Schneizel could finish his sentence. He had stopped him mostly because he didn't want the other nobles to hear it. He and Schneizel were on the same wavelength though. As far as Charles was concerned, this was a test of Cornelia's ability as a soldier. If she could rescue her siblings, it would gain her points in his favor, as if life was some kind of game to him.

Schneizel frowned at his father. "As much as I understand your actions, your majesty, I must say I wholeheartedly disagree with them."

"And what would you do in my place Schneizel? Japan is a nation we require to survive. What would you do differently?"

"I…I don't know."

"And that is why you are not yet fit to be emperor. If you had an answer you would leave me with an opportune heir, but, as things stand, you, Odysseus, Guinevere and Cornelia have done nothing, but disappoint me."

"But Cornelia stopped the Inked Alliance!"

"Then explain how this country's empress is now dead!"

Unable to come up with an answer Schneizel remained silent and simply bit his lip in irritation.

"Leave, Schneizel. We have nothing more to discuss."

"Yes your majesty, pardon me for taking up your time," Schneizel said. He then turned around and left the room. _I tried my best Cornelia, it's up to you now._

* * *

><p><strong>Ami, Ibaraki Prefecture<strong>

Orihime ran through the streets of her town in a panic. Britannian soldiers had already begun opening fire on civilians and terrorizing the town. The idea was to make their way towards Central Tokyo. The taking of the capital would spell the end of the war for the Japanese. Their forces were advancing quickly. Hiroshima and Nagasaki had already fallen and the western troops were already making their way east. Britannia's air drops were attempting to surround all Japanese soldiers and box them into Tokyo, before dropping an air raid and wiping out whatever resistance remained. However, Tokyo was to be the escort location of 11th Prince and Princess Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia, as well as the young master of the Kururugi family, Kururugi Suzaku. That was, of course, because Japan was oblivious to Britannia's plan and tactics.

Orihime was being chased by Britannian soldiers. When she saw a dying civilian on the side of the road, not soon after she had left her shop, she had begun using Soten Kisshun to heal him. She was growing fatigued though and her Santen Kisshun was the only thing protecting her right now as her Shun Shun Rikka followed her during her sprint. The Britannians couldn't see Orihime's shield. They were, however, well aware that something was blocking their fire.

Orihime knew Ami rather well – or so she thought. She soon realized she was down a dead end alleyway. Orihime did know her current place of residence rather well though, the problem was that, in her panic, her sense of direction was muddled up in an attempt to lose the Britannian soldiers. Back to the wall, Orihime kept her Santen Kisshun projected in front of her to deflect enemy fire. When the enemy began to reload she figured she could use Bringer Light to reach the top of the building above her and continue her escape. However, she didn't know if her shield would last that long.

Orihime was no coward nor was she a complete pacifist. However, she didn't want to have to use her Koten Zanshun, her only weapon, or her Shiten Koshun, against the enemy soldiers, even if they were trying to kill her. These men were not hollows. Murderers or not, they were still living human beings, not rogue Soul Reapers, not even arrancar, and certainly not Togabito. Orihime couldn't bring herself to commit murder on men whose only crime was being born of a different nation and carrying out orders as soldiers. They probably had families, she figured. One shot, that was all it would take. One declaration to call Tsubaki and all of her problems would go away, but she wouldn't do it. She remembered when she killed in hell, all that blood. Sometimes, she still had nightmares.

Orihime pressed her back against the wall and cringed, holding her hands up defensively and turned her head to the side, eyes closed. She could feel Santen Kisshun breaking, waning. Orihime was frightened. Any minute now, unless she heard the array of bullets stop, she was a goner. But then, she felt a sensation. It was strong, suffocating, but yet familiar and warm. The intense pressure caused Orihime's knees to buckle for only a moment as the sensation she was feeling was one she recognized and one she had grown accustomed to. In the next instant, without word or warning, a figure in black descended upon the crowd of soldiers, the intense wave of reiatsu from the figure's body causing them to die instantly just from being too close.

Through the exploding corpses, garbed in black, a katana in his hand, Orihime could see her savior. _Ichigo._

Garbed in Bankai, Ichigo had come to Orihime's rescue. He had a lot of ground to cover and he'd be damned if he was going to let a lack of speed stop him from getting where he needed to be. Thanks to his Bankai, he had made it to Ami in a single flash step from Mizuho.

Ichigo looked towards her and put his blade along his shoulder before putting two fingers up by his forehead in a salute similar to his cousin, Shiba Kaien. "Yo," he called out to Orhime, "Long time no see." Orihime saw Ichigo, stared at him. As always, she had been in trouble and he had come to save her. Although he had been miles away, a three hour drive, too far away for the other to sense their reiatsu, Ichigo had come to her rescue. Orihime brought her hand up by her chest, fist clenched and her eyes watered. Ichigo became surprised. "Wh-what what's with that look I—" He stopped speaking when Orihime ran forward and gave him a big hug. She had missed him. Ichigo sighed with content, dropped his sword and held onto her.

"You," Orihime sniffed, crying, "You did it again. Y-you always save me when I'm in trouble."

"I'm just glad I got here in time," Ichigo told her. "With the war going on, I wanted to make sure everyone was all right. Hiroshima's fallen, but if I know Ishida he's probably falling back this way. I sent out a text to everyone before I left that I want us to meet in Karakura Town at the Urahara Shop, but it failed to send to you, so I came to check up on you. I'm really happy you're not hurt."

"I'm fine," Orihime said and then added after a pause, "Thanks to you."

"Orihime…" Ichigo called her name. She looked up at him and saw that his head was craned down towards her.

"I…chigo," Orihime said taking a pause after the first syllable. She leaned up and he leaned down and their lips met. They hadn't been together like this in quite a long time. It was refreshing for both. They broke away from each other. Ichigo looked at his…well actually he didn't know how to refer to Orihime.

Well, no, he had one thing he knew she was. _She's the woman I love. _Ichigo thought to himself. He picked his blade back up, knelt down and turned around. "Here," he told her, "Climb on. We can make it to Karakura Town faster if I'm carrying you."

"B-but…"

"You're not heavy," Ichigo told her, laughing a little, "Now hurry it up."

"Okay!" Orihime nodded enthusiastically. She wrapped her arms tightly around Ichigo, grabbing onto her wrist with her other hand to secure herself and wrapped her legs around…well she didn't know how to refer to Ichigo either. She considered Ex-boyfriend a little harsh. It's not like they had broken up or formally ended the relationship and Orihime knew she had been faithful. And, like Ichigo, she knew one way to refer to him. _He's the man I love._

"Now…" Ichigo said, standing up, "Let's go!" Then, with a burst of shunpo he began making his way to Karakura Town.

* * *

><p><strong>Mobile Britannian Military Base, the Capulet<strong>

Former Viceroy, and once again Major General, Meredith Meredia was in charge of the Japanese war with Darlton calling the shots from behind the scenes. Cornelia was directly underneath her and the Capulet was already marching on Kyoto.

Cornelia entered the main docking bay. "Colonel li Britannia reporting in," she saluted to Meredith.

"Very good," Meredith told her. "I have orders for you, something I think only you might be able to handle."

"I'm listening," Cornelia told her.

"It's about a place in the western Tokyo Metropolis called Karakura Town."

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

Ichigo and Orihime arrived at the Urahara shop. Karakura Town had yet to be attacked by the Britannians, but it was already feeling the effects. The once busy streets were shut in with people too afraid to go outside. Britannia was taking out any and all Japanese they could, civilians or otherwise, as they marched towards Tokyo. So, it wasn't odd that there was a note outside the Urahara shop in an envelope with the words "To Ichigo" written on it.

Ichigo opened up the envelope and tore out the letter. Urahara's face stamp at the bottom was an indication it was from him. Ichigo proceeded to read the rest of the letter.

_Dear Ichigo,_

_If you're reading this, then it means I'm not here anymore. The others and I have moved back into the Soul Society. Unohana-soutaicho is very accommodating and the Atrumier family is housing any and all souls seeking refuge. In case you're wondering, I knew the attack of Britannia on Japan would come. I've known it for a long time. You can be mad at me all you want for not telling you, but I have my reasons. You have two things you can do. The Soul Society would be more than willing to accommodate you and your family and let you all come to the Soul Society. Your Substitute Soul Reaper Badge acts as a communicator as well. You can use it to contact Ukitake-taicho if you feel like evading Britannia altogether and playing by our rules._

_However, if I know you, I know you won't do that. You're not the type of person to run. If that's the case, the Soul Society has no way of stopping you from fighting Britannia with everything you've got - you and your friends. However, if you do try to fight, we will not be area freezing Japan and therefore you will be fighting with limited power. That goes for the others as well. I would like to talk to you about this in person, but there are reasons I cannot, please understand._

_Do not call to ask questions, the Gotei has no answers to give. If you call it can only be a means of leaving the world of the living behind. The R&D department will be watching you. There is more going on here than you realize, but that's about all I can tell you. If you choose to fight, give it your all. If not, we'll come and get you. I advise retreating, but like I said, I know you won't._

_Sincerely,_

_Urahara Kisuke_

_PS: Feel free to use the underground facility in my shop as a home base. In fact, I recommend it._

"Wh-what is this?" Ichigo just stared at the letter.

"I don't understand," Orihime had been peeking over his shoulder. "What does this mean?"

Ichigo lowered the letter in his arm. "I don't know." He sighed and opened the door. The lights were off in the Urahara shop and the stock of candy and the décor were gone. The place was empty. What Ichigo and Orihime didn't know, was that Urahara had enchanted his shop with a special kido before leaving. Anyone who entered the shop between now and the death of the 99th Emperor of Britannia Lelouch vi Britannia would have their reiatsu restricted, like a Gentei Kaijo, if they had vice-captain level or higher reiatsu. The only way to remove it would be to apply for it and the affected party, unless they had prior knowledge to this, did not know they had been affected. The only other way to remove the restriction was if Urahara, or another Kido master, removed it of their own volition. It was the perfect thing to handicap Ichigo and his companions. Ichigo, of course, had no idea of Lelouch's involvement, or that that was the reason that Urahara knew about the attack long enough in advance. He did however know, that Urahara was right about one thing: Ichigo wasn't going to take Britannia's attack lying down. Resigning Japan to his fate while he hid in the Soul Society wasn't fair to the countless people he had helped as police officer and _especially _not fair to his former classmates, professors and his partner Nagisa. And what about the rest of Japan and the people that his friends had made friends out of, was he to resign them to their fate too? Ichigo knew he could not protect all of Japan. People _would_ die, but he was going to make sure that he would save as many as he could.

"Wait here for me," he told Orihime.

"Why? Where are you going?" Orihime asked him.

"I want to go see my folks. Karin and Yuzu are on summer break. I told Kon to go to my house and wait for me," Ichigo told her.

"I understand. Will you come back safely?"

"Of course." Ichigo then took off to his family's clinic. He met up with Kon as the mod-soul began huffing and puffing up the street. Karakura Town and Mizuho were closer together than the town and Ami and given the time Ichigo had spent looking for Orihime on top of how long he had spent at Urahara's and he wasn't waiting for Kon for long. He walked into his house.

"Onii-chan!" Yuzu nearly tackled Ichigo when she saw him walk in the door. His sister had gotten big since he last saw her. She was all grown up and, not that Ichigo was taking notice, but she had filled out rather nicely. To him though, she was still his little sister he had left crying when he boarded the train for Kyoto so many years ago. Yuzu's hair was longer now, reaching down to her mid-back. Karin was the same and both sisters were home with the darker-haired twin hanging back.

"Good," Ichigo smiled as he pat Yuzu's head, "You guys are safe."

"We won't be for long though. Britannia is on the warpath," Karin told Ichigo. "But thankfully the empire won't reach Karakura Town until at least tomorrow."

Ichigo took a deep breath, "That's good. Anyway, is dad home? I need to talk with him."

"He's in the clinic readying to treat wounded soldiers. Director Ishida from the hospital on the other side of town wants our cooperation."

"Right, thanks," Ichigo said and entered his dad's office. Rather than assaulting him, as he used to, Isshin simply leaned back in his chair, put his hands behind his head and smiled. "Well now, look who it is. If it isn't my one and only son, finally come home. You've really turned into quite the man Ichigo. I've read some of the cases you've been involved in. I'm proud of you." Isshin looked at Ichigo's troubled expression and sat up, turned his chair clockwise towards Ichigo and leaned forward. "Judging from the troubled look on your face though, I take it you aren't here just to get praise from your old man. What's up?"

"I'm going to war," Ichigo told his dad.

"Say again?"

Ichigo took a deep breath. "I'm going to fight Britannia. I'm going to use my soul reaper powers to fight them."

Isshin looked at the serious look on his son's face. Urahara had told him partly about his plan. Isshin, however, wished to act as though he was in the dark about the whole thing. After all, it wasn't like he could do anything. Ichigo was 25-years-old now. Isshin was neither responsible for him nor in charge of him. "You came here just to tell me this?"

"Don't tell Karin and Yuzu, okay? By the way," Ichigo removed a green sphere from his pocket and placed it in his dad's hand, "Hang onto him for me would you?"

"You're giving me your gikongan?"

"I don't plan on leaving soul form and my body will be safe underneath Urahara's basement."

Isshin raised his palm higher. "Don't you think you should at least say goodbye to him. He can hear us, you know."

"Why say goodbye? It's not like I plan on dying," Ichigo said with a smirk.

"You'll be gone for a long time though," Isshin said, "And who knows, you may not want to take him back when you're all done. He may not have been the most reliable partner, but don't you think you owe him at least something?"

Ichigo realized his dad was right and took Kon back for a moment. "Kon…" he said to the green pill, "I know you can't move or talk to me right now, but right now, all I want you to do is listen, so that's fine. Like my dad said, if you heard him, you may have driven me crazy, but you've been good for me. Looking back, I don't think I would've been well-off with any other gikongan. I'm glad I had you. If I don't come back for you, know that it's not because I don't like you."

_Are you trying to make me cry, idiot? _Kon asked in his mind. If he had eyes they'd be wet.

"If I don't come back, if this is the last time I hold your pill in my hand…I just want you to know that you aren't damaged goods and behave for the next Soul Reaper that uses you." Ichigo then handed Kon back to Isshin. "Well, I'm off."

"Don't guy dying on me, boy. Remember, you die in soul form and that's it, game over. No second chances and no do-overs. You ain't coming back."

"I know," Ichigo told Isshin.

"Just do me and your mother proud and know that, if I could, I'd be out there helping you," Isshin said and smiled, "This may not be where I was born, but this is my home too now."

"Thanks dad," Ichigo said before turning around to take off. He made it to the Urahara shop where Tatsuki had turned on the TV in Urahara's place, one of the few things the shopkeeper left behind. There was a news story going on about the war and the atrocities being reported after just one day.

Ichigo was catching the tail end of the report and, as he walked into the room, Tatsuki shut off the TV. She, Chad, Keigo, Uryu, Yoshino and Orihime were all gathered on the floor.

"How horrible," Orihime cringed.

"They have no right to do this!" Keigo glared.

"What choice do we have?" Yoshino asked. "Outside the army we are but harmless civilians. Without our spiritual power we are powerless to stop them."

"Everybody in the basement."

The others turned to see Ichigo glaring at the TV as though he was trying to destroy it with his very stare.

"Ichi—"

"Now!" the crime fighter interrupted his childhood friend.

In Urahara's basement everyone stood around in a circle, glances sent towards Ichigo. They all expected him to speak. "What's going on Ichigo? What's the deal man?"

"Yes, what is your reasoning for wanting us all down here?" Yoshino inquired.

"When her late majesty came to Japan to eliminate terrorists that were hiding out here, I asked Kendra, in private, what it is she believed I would do or should do if the situation we now faced ever happened."

"And? What did she say?" Tatsuki asked.

"I want everyone to listen to me, very carefully. Britannia thinks they can just waltz in and take what they want. More important than the Sakuradite, they think they can just waltz in here and take our homes, our families, our life, liberty and property. Well," his scowl twitched deeper, "we are not going to let them have it. We're going to fight back." He undid his tie and tossed his suit jacket to the ground. "We're going to take this fight to the Britannians," He dug his hand into his right hand pocket and whipped out his substitute soul reaper badge, "We'll show them what it means to invade Japan. I don't care if they want the Sakuradite, or a giant hula hoop, we are not going to let them have it! What we will let them have is a tank of spilled blood mailed back to the capital with a note that says go fuck yourself! Who's with me?"

"Let me get this straight," Tatsuki crinkled her brow in confusion, "You want us to use our powers and fight the Britannians with full force."

Ichigo slammed his badge into his chest and let his body fall to the ground. He then glared at Tatsuki. "That is exactly what I'm saying."

"Then count me in," Tatsuki said and began putting on a pair of familiar fingerless gloves. "I'm not exactly about to surrender what is rightfully ours to a foreign nation."

"I'll fight too," Chad nodded his head.

"The Britannians have marked themselves as our enemies. It is my pride as a Quincy to protect what I hold sacred against anyone I mark an enemy," Uryu said, pushing up his glasses.

"I've lost too many homes to too many things," Yoshino spoke up, "I cast my lot in with you."

"I'll fight. I don't know how much help I'll be, but I will do my best to help," Orihime stated.

"And what about you Keigo?" Ichigo asked.

"Me?" The guitarist pointed to himself.

"Yeah, you're part of this group too, aren't you?" Ichigo asked.

"What? Are you waiting for a formal invitation?" Tatsuki snarked. "Get on in here, you dumbass."

"Guys," Keigo was moved. After what happened with the fullbringers Keigo didn't know if his friends would want him around. Sure, Ichigo had invited him out here, but Keigo didn't know that meant he wanted to take up arms alongside him. In the battle with Aizen, Keigo and Yoshino had to stay back because they were out of their league. It had been ten years and Keigo had been honing his skills. His body bristled and trembled with his excitement as he held his fists by his chest. Then he thrust one arm up into the air and shouted with glee. "AW YEAH! FIGHTING BRITANNIA! THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME! COUNT ME IN!" Keigo extended his arm towards the center of the circle. Yoshino extended her right arm forward, Uryu did the same. Holding her hairpins Orihime extended her arm out as well. Tatsuki and Chad extended their arms out and Ichigo gently tapped the flat end of his blade over the arms of his companions.

"Before we were simple civilians, but now we take up arms using the powers we were granted by fate to protect what it is we want to protect. We cannot save all of Japan, destroying Britannia may seem impossible just the seven of us, but we will fight. If fate is a milestone we are the grist, but there is something we can do. We have the strength we have earned and lived with that some of us were even born with. We will not be able to protect everyone, and though we do not all have blades in the literal sense, we have them metaphorically. And with these blades and the strength we possess. We will take up arms against Britannia, AND SHATTER FATE!"

"Go team!" Orihime exclaimed.

"It begins and ends with us," Tatsuki sneered.

"Karakura Seven all the way!" Keigo exclaimed, giving the group a name.

"Though our souls and bodies are different we carry the same banner. Even if we are different people, somehow, someway, we are one," Uryu stated.

Chad simply nodded his head in agreement.

"Let us go. I am eager to take to the battlefield for a cause I know is worth fighting for."

"Then after me," Ichigo said and towards the ladder as fast as he could to exit out.

"Saigo no Katachi no Ryu!" Tatsuki took off with her wings.

Uryu created a reishi surfboard and zipped away.

"Greatest Guitar Ever!" Balancing on his guitar Keigo zipped across the basement to the ladder.

"Zeige Deich, Goethe!" Yoshino unleashed her doll. It took the form of a fiery djinn. "Goethe, take my friend and I here to the surface. It's time to go to battle."

"Yes, I understand," Goethe took Yoshino and Orihime in either arm and carried them.

Chad took off on his own using simple Sonido level speed.

* * *

><p><strong>The Capulet<strong>

"You expect me to believe in such things?" Cornelia asked Meredith. The Major General had just finished explaining to Cornelia that Karakura Town was rumored to be a place where the supernatural was rumored to occur based on its reputation. There were idiots like Don Kanonji who made the declaration of spirits existing in Karakura Town and many blog entries of "spiritual sightings" were all over the internet.

"You expect me to believe the Falkland Incident was anything normal too?" Meredith returned sharply. Cornelia held her tongue. "That's what I thought." Although Meredith herself was without spiritual power, she was not so close minded that the possibilities of the unexplainable. All that required was an explanation even if it wasn't a very scientific one. Meredith's belief was that something strange happened in the Falkland Islands and this similar phenomenon was regular in Karakura Town. Since Cornelia was the only operative with any skill of dealing with the strange and bizarre it would be her job to take control of Karakura Town in its entirety.

"Take one of the battalions under your command and march on the town from here."

"Major General," Cornelia saluted to show her respect despite her questioning, "that's thirteen hundred men to take care of one town. Are so many men required?"

"We need to march in that direction anyway. Best you be prepared than for you to be left alone. Also there are still more troops out of the fifteen thousand men and women at my disposal and there are still one million men and women in the entire Britannian army. No matter what kind of resistance is lurking in that town, I want it eliminated."

"What if you're wrong?"

"If I'm wrong the Japanese will be raising a white flag by the end of the week. You have your orders, go."

"Yes ma'am, right away ma'am," Cornelia bowed out and prepared to leave.

"And Colonel," Meredith called just before she left.

"Yes?" Cornelia turned in Meredith's direction. The blonde was smiling at her.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For getting rid of the alliance. I owe you a debt that I can never repay. Joanne…if she were here now…"

"I understand, thank you Major General," Cornelia said with a smile before hardening herself, "I'll be going now."

"Godspeed and good luck to you Colonel li Britannia. I have a gut feeling you'll need it."

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

Ichigo and the others stood outside the Urahara shop in a deserted district. "So are we just going to stand here or are we going to attack?" Tatsuki asked.

"These are soldiers, not hollows. We can't sense them like we normally do with our enemies. However, even with that said they haven't marched on this city yet," Ichigo stated.

"He's right," Uryu said, "But they'll be here soon. There are massive amounts of spirit ribbons coming from the west."

"ETA?" Ichigo asked.

"My guess? Five hours."

"Five hours? But the broadcast said tomorrow," Yoshino said with surprise.

"The broadcast has no idea how to do a proper time estimate, or realize what we're up against," Uryu stated. "I made my way to Karakura Town the moment I saw troops dropping down. I knew I'd have to join up with all of you if I wanted to fight. However, I've seen things."

"What's that mean exactly?" Tatsuki asked.

"The Britannians have a new weapon. It's a gigantic mech like something straight out of a sci-fi anime that they call a Knightmare Frame."

"Giant mechs, big whoop," Ichigo rolled his eyes up.

"There's another thing," Uryu said. "These last several years, ever since the incident with Kurosaki-san's hollow getting loose I've been doing some intensive research."

"What kind of research?" Orihime asked.

"And what does my hollow have to do with it?" Ichigo asked.

"You were shot by her ladyship, the empress, and it pierced right through your hollow form's hierro. I couldn't help, but figure how odd that was. It was only after making several trips to the scene that I discovered traces of Sakuradite powder and so I conducted experiments," Uryu said, pushing in his glasses, "And I've discovered something that will be important to us all."

"And that is?" Keigo asked.

"Whereas Sekisekki acts as the repellent of all reishi and reiatsu based fighting, Sakuradite is the best penetrator. Its unique energy wavelength can pierce right through our reiatsu without any trouble at all. And, since Knightmare frames are powered by Sakuradite, the wavelength courses through the metal hulls, which will make our attacks less effective on their constructs."

"That's not exactly good," Ichigo thought to himself.

"It gets worse," Uryu told him, "Sakuradite's anti-spirit wavelength is caused by a fluctuation in the core of its sediment, which by its composition to its structure allows it to—"

"In Japanese please," Ichigo stressed.

"Basically, Sakuradite is just another form of solidified reishi," Uryu concluded.

"Are you serious?" Ichigo asked, in awe.

"I wouldn't lie about something so severe to this mission. However, if we're lucky, the enemies we're fighting might not know enough use that against us. I'd advise us all to proceed with caution nonetheless though."

"Well, what's say we meet them at their approach then?" Ichigo asked.

"No, a head on confrontation won't work," Uryu told Ichigo, "We should properly plan out a tactical procedure and—"

"Give me a break!" Ichigo said stepping forward to the front of the group, "These are humans without any spiritual pressure. The last batch couldn't even stand the weight of my Bankai's reiatsu. This will be a massacre."

"Ichigo's right. There's no reason to hold back against these guys. If we go all out we'll kick their asses," Tatsuki grinned.

"Hold on, Ichigo…you killed a few soldiers?" Chad asked him.

Ichigo's scowl hardened, "I did. And I don't regret it either."

Now even Tatsuki had to be shocked. "H-hold on, you don't regret taking innocent lives?"

"Innocent? That word hardly has any meaning to me. Human they are, innocent they are not. I did what I had to do to protect Orihime. These soldiers fight with no honor. They murder civilians in the streets and they're destroying the country. I don't have any mercy for people like that," Ichigo said an extended his sword forward, "Ban-kai!" Ichigo emerged in his Zanpakuto's ultimate form, "We cannot be afraid to kill." He swung his sword out at his side. "Britannia must get the message that we are not to be trifled with. This is our home and we are going to protect it until the bitter end. Now let's go." He took off with a burst of Shunpo to a suspension bridge in the town and stood atop one of the archways. He could see the dust cloud of the approaching troops from way off in the distance. _Come and draw your last breath. You bastards will regret the day you walked into my home turf!_

* * *

><p>From within her Knightmare Frame, hanging in the middle of her army, Cornelia and her troops began marching on Karakura town. "Colonel li Britannia," a woman with short, trimmed black hair, brushed to the right side with blue eyes and a scar across her nose appeared on Cornelia's onboard computer. "This is Colonel Ada Hawke of the Britannian Air Force. The Ibaraki prefecture has been taken. Major General Lionel Macbeth has requested that my unit provide cover for you should you need it."<p>

"I could certainly use the help Colonel, thank you I—"

Cornelia was suddenly interrupted by another on-screen image. This one was a man with blonde, unkempt hair with so many cowlicks you'd think a cow actually licked it. "Colonel li Britannia, my name is Captain Jason Shepard of the Britannian Navy. I've been asked by Rear Admiral Cassandra Hecate to lead as many ships as I can up the Onose and Karasu rivers."

_Something's not right here… _Cornelia thought to herself. She contacted her commanding officer. "Major General Meredia!"

"I take no chances, Cornelia. Records of an inexplicable sonic boom between Mizuho, Tokyo Metropolis and Ami, Ibaraki Prefecture were recorded by scanners and the same from there to Karakura Town. Whatever is in that town is dangerous and too fast to be picked up by the human eye. As I said, I don't take chances, Colonel li Britannia and neither does his majesty. We have three Major Generals commanding this assault. That's manpower of forty-five thousand troops. We can easily afford three battalions of troops to take care of a small enigmatic town. You focus on your mission Colonel. Leave the rest of the war to the rest of us."

"Yes ma'am," That was going to be the last Cornelia said on that statement.

"Orders ma'am?" Shepard said to Cornelia, "We've been told that you would be leading this mission."

Cornelia did some thinking. "Hawke, take your troops and try to get a perfect bird's eye view of the area. Shoot anything that moves not in a Britannian uniform. Swoop down low and pull up sharply if you need a better look. However, wait for my signal before opening any sort of fire for now."

"Affirmative. Ready and awaiting. I will let you know when my troops are in position," Hawke told her.

"Shepard," Cornelia addressed the Naval Captain, "Create a barricade along the rivers. Other than that, same orders as Hawke."

"Understood."

Cornelia then addressed her own subordinate, Lieutenant Colonel Eda Macfarland. "Lieutenant Colonel."

"Yes, Colonel li Britannia!"

"Take half of the battalion and circle around towards the north then split your unit and have half of it make their way east of the town. I want these people boxed in," Cornelia ordered.

"Yes, your highness."

_It's all reliant on me now, _Cornelia thought to herself.

Looking out over the approaching army, standing atop the bridge, Ichigo thought to himself. _This will be the greatest battle I've ever faced. Not because of the strength of my enemy…_

…_but because of the importance of this battle and what rides on it. _Cornelia and Ichigo were thinking on similar threads. _For my family…_

_For my friends…_

"I shall not falter!" Cornelia declared.

"I am—"

"I am—"

"My country's greatest hope!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Oh yeah, shit is about to go DOWN! Ichigo Vs Cornelia. That's 7 Vs 3906. Can sheer numbers overwhelm superior power even with his power reduced down to a fifth its maximum? What about his friends? Does it all end here or does history fail? Is this Ichigo's last stand or the chance for him to understand that sometimes the battle of today must be lost so that the day of tomorrow can be earned? You can only find that out next time on Soul Chess!)**


	149. Ichigo Vs Cornelia: The Sacrifice

**(A/N: Prepare to have your minds blown away. That is all).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>August 12<strong>**th****, 2010 atb**

**Shortly after midnight**

**On board the Capulet**

Nothing could have prepared Cornelia for the carnage she faced earlier today. She had sent all forces to attack and then, in the blink of an eye, every aircraft was wiped out in seconds by great balls of fire, her naval ships were blasted to pieces by an energy blast, superior in might to even her own spiritual powers, soldiers were shot down on sight by arrows of blue light. Even the mass produced Knightmares were diced to pieces and by a show of force that couldn't even be seen. Cornelia retreated with what was left of her army and she was surprised that she had been allowed to retreat. She had less than 500 soldiers left. From 3,900 to 500 in less than a few hours' time, it was unbelievable, completely impossible and physically inconceivable. And yet it happened, and so many soldiers were dead. No wounded to collect, just a mountain of corpses and the blood, all of the blood and smoldering flesh.

She stood in the control room with Meredith, in a complete cold sweat panic. Meredith, on the other hand, wasn't the least bit fazed. She had a feeling she was working against forces beyond her imagination and, based on the data coming back to her mobile base, she was right and she and Cornelia could hardly believe their eyes. A half-Mexican, a rock star wannabe, a woman constantly followed by a creature that was on fire, a long haired woman in white, a woman with reddish armor, raven colored hair and wings, and a young man wearing glasses and also wearing white had devastated almost all of the troops Cornelia had gone into battle with.

No, that wasn't accurate. There was a seventh, but he or she wasn't being picked up on camera. However, the factspheres of the Knightmare Frames did indicate that there was a presence in the vicinity. It wasn't showing up on the infrared or ultra violet scans, but the factsphere was reading out a 'high concentration of energy similar to that of Sakuradite' and that was in all cases. Of course, the scanners had no way of differentiating between Sakuradite and reiatsu.

"There are only seven of them. How did they defeat so many so fast?! It doesn't make any sense!" Cornelia was shaken to her very core. Experienced in this kind of thing or not, even she hadn't expected so much devastation.

"It appears I miscalculated," Meredith said meticulously.

Cornelia slammed her left fist on the navigation deck. "How can you just stand there and act so calm?"

"I told you, we have many troops. The emperor knew that Japan would pose a problem. He's known it for a long time now. What we could be dealing with are Sakuradite powered super soldiers."

_For an explanation of one without my experiences that is a pretty good theory. Still…_ "That doesn't exactly help morale."

"No, it doesn't, but there are ways around such things. Surely even you know that."

Cornelia saluted, knowing exactly what Meredith was getting at, "Understood, I'll direct the troops immediately."

"Good, report to me when your objective is complete."

* * *

><p><strong>August 18<strong>**th**

For six days now Ichigo and his friends had been forced to fight the invading Britannians, but they could not replenish their stamina and were becoming famished. What little they had hoarded after their first victory was now becoming too much worth the risk to step outside. Keigo was out of commission having been gunned down while he was scouting for food. Orihime had healed him right up, but it would look weird for him to go back out after wounds like that. His large hunger and the lack of regenerating reiatsu forced him to retreat when he was cut off by Britannian soldiers guarding the nearest marketplace.

The lack of regeneration was tough on everyone. Reiatsu expelled their life energy after a while and so they were slowly draining themselves dry, feeling incredibly fatigued and incredibly hungry. Tatsuki was the first one to burn out and that was three days ago. Her attacks took too much out of her and by the end of the third day she could barely surround herself in fire. Kaibun had to bail her out three times and now even the spirit herself was tuckered out.

The only two people not feeling the effects of hunger were Ichigo and Yoshino. Yoshino was able to feed off the corpses of their enemies. Not only was she able to consistently get stronger from these feedings, but it also replenished her stockpile. She simply had to be careful so as not to be found while hunting for corpses.

Ichigo, while he wasn't tired or fatigued, knew there was something wrong with him. He was relying on his mask more and more as though his Bankai constantly was becoming not enough. He had already absorbed almost all of the free flowing reishi Karakura Town had to offer to replenish his Bankai. He was slowly running out of steam. He wasn't, however, about to give up just yet. His friends were counting on him. They needed him to be strong.

* * *

><p><strong>August 21<strong>**st**

As a new day dawned, Cornelia stood onboard the lookout deck of the Capulet, now stationed at the northwest city limits of Karakura Town. All of the civilians had moved on to the metropolis central. What was left of the battalions, except for less than half of the men under Cornelia's command, had moved on and were planning on taking the capital. The advanced technology of the Knightmare Frames was making this war a cinch. With any luck, Cornelia could rescue her half-siblings and be home in time for Euphie's birthday.

However, this waiting game was getting on her nerves. Karakura Town, now but a broken, ruined wasteland of destruction, was all that stood between the Goddess of Victory and victory itself. She was almost certain resistance was starting to wane. Only two of her enemies were still fighting her head-on. She figured the remaining fighters must've starved to death by now.

Cornelia was only winning, of course, because Ichigo was too worried about his friends to go charging beyond his own hometown. He had successfully helped Yuzu, Karin and his dad retreat from Karakura Town eastward towards Tokyo Central. Now Karakura Town was completely devoid of people except for him and his friends. From all the corpses she had been eating, Yoshino was much stronger than him. In fact, she had devoured no less than 5,000 human corpses. Even with the Gentei Kaijo-like restriction on her, Yoshino's reiatsu was radiating fiercely with that of a captain's unrestricted reiatsu.

Goethe, because of all of the added reishi, now took the form of a fiery giant rather than a floating fire genie. Yoshino was cleaving enemies down faster than even Ichigo could with her doll. Ichigo felt lucky that she was on his side.

The only reason he and his friend's hadn't starved to death was because Orihime's Soten Kisshun was rejecting the fate of her friends' hunger and to keep her strength up, Ichigo and Yoshino would loot Britannian corpses of rations.

Cornelia was picking up on this and when she saw the floating bread she knew that one of those invisible warriors was one of her opponents. She somehow had to get out on the battlefield to properly confirm her theory.

_What to do? _She wondered. _I can't just go in there without a plan. Hmmm. _Meredith had left the Capulet in Cornelia's care. The Major General had to continue finishing war plans to fully take the rest of the country. Karakura Town was completely cut off from the rest of the country, but where there was resistance to be had, Britannia intended to strike it down before declaring victory.

As a matter of fact, the Karakura mess was the only reason Japan was holding out. Despite the victory of Tohdoh Kyoshiro several days earlier, he and his men had been forced to give up their position and fall back after the next battle. So, instead of charging through the town and heading west for Tokyo, the army, air force and navy had to carefully move around the town in order to make progress, creating ridiculous delay and irritation. It was making Cornelia apprehensive. With every day that clicked by, that was another day she didn't have Lelouch and Nunnally's warm bodies safely wrapped in her arms.

Taking a deep breath, Cornelia shut off the recordings and sat down to work. She began drafting a plan. She needed to come up with some sort of way to eliminate at least one of her enemies, ultimately deciding upon the woman constantly necking corpses. Cornelia, much like Uryu, had done experiments on Sakuradite. However, unlike Uryu who knew the relationship between Sakuradite and reiatsu as fact, Cornelia had yet to test the theory in action. Would it work? Could she take the risk? She had to find that out and she had to find it out sooner rather than later. Preparations had to be made. Cornelia had a war to win.

* * *

><p><strong>August 27<strong>**th**

Upon returning to the Urahara shop, another wave of Britannians repelled, Ichigo slumped down against a rock, panting heavily. He didn't know how much longer he and his friends could keep this up. Britannia hadn't won yet. Sure the tide had turned completely against their favor, but eventually Britannia would have to stop wasting troops on them to get them to stop fighting back. After that, Ichigo and his friends could spread out, gather more rations, and take to the offensive. Uryu had been fiddling with an enemy radio and had been picking up signals every now and again. From the sound of it Britannia's total soldier strength was 45,000 soldiers, plus 3 commanders: two major generals and a rear admiral. Uryu had been doing a number crunch and had approximated that between all seven of them, the death total on Britannia's side was about 20,000 of their troops, but only because 213 of them had been killed by Japanese soldiers, most of which were during the battle in Japan's favor led by Tohdoh Kyoshiro. The Japanese were down to less than half that many men. Moral was good even if the majority of casualties by Britannia was caused by Ichigo and his companions.

Orihime shifted her focus to Ichigo and knelt down at his side. "Are you all right?"

Ichigo panted heavily. "I've been…better."

"You should probably get some sleep," Yoshino told him. "You're too fatigued to go another round. Get some sleep, try to relax. Goethe and I can handle Britannia at least for one day. You just rest up."

"N-no," Ichigo got to his feet only to drop to his knees almost immediately. He had been in Bankai mode for weeks on end now. It was a feat only Lusca Stefan and Lamperouge Lelouch could pull off, but definitely not for this long.

"Ichigo!" Orihime reached towards him to comfort him.

"You're of no help to anyone, least of all me, like that Ichigo. Take a breather. Goethe, come."

"Yes, I understand," the demonic-knight-hell-spawn-fire-creature followed after her. Goethe now stood at the size of a Knightmare Frame, looking to be composed completely of bubbling magma, lava and regular fire. He had bulky arms and legs like that of a nomadic giant. He was wearing a plate of armor over his chest area and his head had goat-like horn, magma constructs growing above and behind his head and he also had glowing white eyes. He was a force to be reckoned with as much as Yoshino's martial art skills were increasing due to the increase in her own reiatsu. Right now Yoshino was the team's strongest asset. If anyone could turn the tide single handedly it would have to be her. She was the only one whose strength, under the current circumstances, was limitless.

"Yoshino…" Uryu walked up to her as she made for the ladder. He was clutching his stomach as if that was supposed to minimize the hungry feeling in his body.

"Uryu," Yoshino smiled at him.

"Please, be careful," Uryu told her.

"Aren't I always?" Yoshino asked him.

"You're going off alone. You and Ichigo have always watched out for each other. I don't know how safe this is, if at all. Please come back safely to us."

"You're always so concerned about me," Yoshino smiled, "I'm glad I've had someone like you Uryu to watch over me all this time. You've been a true friend."

"Is that all I've been? Just a friend?" Uryu asked, slightly irritated.

Yoshino looked to the side. "I…it has to be like that. I…I'm a bount and you're a quincy. We…we shouldn't—"

"Yoshino," Uryu stepped towards her and clasped her hands with his, "You've always been a companion first and a bount second. It doesn't matter to me what you are. You started off as my friend. What happened to right before I set off to the Soul Society when you stayed behind? We never followed up on that. And all you did was confuse my friends by being secretive about it. What happened to the Soma Yoshino I left behind, who said she would wait for me, who wanted to be with me? Because that doesn't feel like the Soma Yoshino I'm talking to now."

"Uryu…I—"

"May I kiss you…like that one time?"

Yoshino flushed a little. "I…I guess."

Uryu drew her in close and passionately kissed Yoshino. Her soft lips were divine to his senses. They grabbed each other's shoulders. They held on for a long time.

Yoshino touched her fingers to her lips. "I…how long…"

"If there was a single regret I had since moving away, it was that I was leaving you behind. You were a true friend up to a certain point, but I've always believed there was something more between us. I want to close that distance, Yoshino."

"I'm sorry," Yoshino said to Uryu, "I just can't. What would people say? I'm a bount. You're a quincy. Our people are naturally enemies. If we…mated you could be held responsible for bringing back a great threat and who could say what our children would inherit."

"We would cross that bridge when we came to it," Uryu was growing increasingly frustrated.

Yoshino looked down at the ground, hiding her eyes from Uryu, but she was smiling. "Say, Uryu…if we were born…in the same timeline…would you still feel this way about me?"

"If you were the same woman I've known you to be, it would only be inevitable once we came in contact with each other."

"Even if we were shunned by those around us?"

"Even if I had an arranged marriage to another quincy." Uryu took it one step further.

Yoshino looked at Uryu with misty eyes. "Thank you, Uryu." With that the bount woman turned to leave. _I have no regrets._

Yoshino emerged from the Urahara shop and made her way southwest. It was the middle of the night, 10pm. She saw the hot lights coming towards her. She could see the soldiers making their way towards her. Cornelia had amassed 300 of her remaining 500 troops to face down Yoshino: 50 Knightmare units, 100 snipers, 20 shock troops, 100 assault and shotgun riflemen and 15 tanks, two soldiers to a tank.

Yoshino watched the oncoming horde with gusto, standing in the back, letting her doll do the work. "Goethe, fireballs!"

"Yes, I understand." Great balls of fire filled into Goethe's hands and he threw the hot spheres at the enemy troops, taking out a majority of the infantry and all but two of the shock troops.

A tank rolled up upon the landscape to which Goethe prepared another fireball and threw it, blowing it up. Two more took its place and fired two blasts at Goethe. One tank was loaded with Sakuradite shells the other one normal rounds and Cornelia was collecting all of the data. She watched as the normal round dissolved as it reached into Goethe's personal space, but the Sakuradite kept going and pierced right into Goethe's shoulder and ignited creating a hole in his arm that nearly tore it off, but the flowing magma reformed itself.

_Yes! _Cornelia was elated. _It works! I was right!_

"Goethe what happened?" Yoshino asked him.

"Something…pierced my reiatsu completely. I'm fine."

_Uryu…they've caught on. What do we…_ Yoshino stopped thinking when she noticed a red light aimed at her stomach. She barely had time to dodge the incoming sniper bullet aimed at her. She dropped from her vantage point and began taking to the battlefield herself. "Goethe, free form."

"Yes, I understand."

Yoshino rushed off into battle to find an enemy soldier as she and Goethe began fighting separately from each other. Yoshino dodged incoming enemy fire from sniper units as she advanced on the source of the shots from the source of the sound generated by the shot. She managed to find 10 snipers and killed them by using her muscles to break their bones and necks, but the incoming fire left her no time to feast upon their corpses.

_You'll be getting no nourishment this battle, my little vampire. _Cornelia smiled cruelly at Yoshino's dilemma. She had cameras installed in the helmets of all of her troops before sending them out into battle. She needed all the data in order to take care of her final opponent, which, from the looks of things, the invisible warrior wasn't anywhere to be found. _This is my chance. If I can take her out, I'll have only one enemy left to fight._

Goethe grabbed a tank, spun it around and chucked it at two more, they all blew up. He then extended his arm forward, grabbed a shock troop, igniting him on fire and tossed him away, destroying the man and a nearby female sniper.

"All Knightmare troops advance! Take out that fiery gargantuan!" Cornelia declared. The knightmares advanced on Goethe. With his great balls of fire, five were destroyed but seven more then fired their slash harkens and pierced right through his reiatsu. The harkens punched through his chest armor and impacted on the ground. Goethe moved to yank his enemies forward, but he only managed to whip three around like a kite. The other four restricted his movement and that allowed six more Knightmare frames, equipped with Sakuradite ammo, to surround him. Five were carrying assault rifles and one had a rocket launcher.

"Fire at will!" Cornelia declared.

Yoshino noticed it as she destroyed her 15th sniper unit after the initial ten when Goethe was blasted to pieces. The Sakuradite ammo and the rockets decimated him. Captain class spiritual pressure meant nothing when it could be bypassed. Goethe's reiatsu was fading.

"Goethe!" Yoshio began making her way towards the doll to reach him, but she would never make it. "Goethe, no! You can't die on me! Not now! We're so close!" Yoshino grit her fists and surged her reiatsu before she did the only thing she could think to do. She took control of all of Goethe's reishi and formed it upon herself, merging with Goethe. She was encased in hardened magma, her hair now on fire. She could even fly now. _Don't worry Goethe, I'm with you. Together…together we'll win for sure! _With a fierce battle cry, Yoshino tore after her enemies with fierce determination. With her newfound, combined strength, she tore through a Knightmare frame like it wasn't even there; flying across the air as though she was merely swimming.

Bullets from the remaining infantry fired down upon her, but Yoshino dodged the incoming fire and swooped down upon them, incinerating them all with a constant stream of fire. With the power coursing through her, Yoshino destroyed all of the tanks with ease.

_Dammit where did all this power come from? _Cornelia wondered to herself, biting her thumbnail through her glove. _She's moving too fast for me to focus on her. _Cornelia continued to observe the battle, wondering what to do.

With just an extension of her palm, Yoshino was ripping through the Knightmares and tanks like they were merely made out of tissue paper. Her superior captain class reiatsu was the greatest chance Ichigo and his friends had at winning now. If she could keep this up, it would all be over.

Cornelia watched Yoshino and then thought of a tactic. "All sniper units, change your vantage points, move cautiously and hold your fire. Repeat, hold your fire."

Cornelia's troops moved in silence as her Knightmares and tanks were torn apart. She had about 50 men left on that battlefield from the initial three hundred. She had to take out Yoshino and she had to do it now. Yoshino was having a hard time locating the snipers. They didn't have reiatsu and she couldn't spot them with ease in the middle of the night like the tanks and the Knightmare frames. They were the only units left. All of the shock troops were gone, knightmares destroyed, tanks were scrap metal. Yoshino used her hearing to try and pick something up, but the roaring flames in her ear from her merged form made that rather difficult. She lowered her altitude, lest she give her attackers free shots.

"Colonel," a soldier radioed to Cornelia, "I have the target in my crosshairs, shall I fire?"

"No, draw her presence,"

"But…"

"Soldier, someone needs to make a last sacrifice. Draw her fire. If you can draw her towards you I'll order the others to fire on her. Forty-nine shots should be more than sufficient."

"I…understand, tell my fiancée I loved her."

"I will do it," Cornelia told her sniper. "All soldiers listen, a single shot is going to be sent out. Follow the target when the shot passes by her and then fire on her location when she goes for the kill."

The brave soldier, whose name would be forgotten by history, took aim with his weapon and fired just over Yoshino's right shoulder. As expected, Yoshino fell for Cornelia's trap hook, line, and sinker. As she rushed forward, all of the other soldiers fired upon her after she made the kill blow. Yoshino's reaction time was only good enough to dodge about half of the shots aimed at her. Some grazed her, others were direct hits. Her bond with Goethe shattered from the damage dealt and she collapsed on the ground.

"That'll do troops, report to base. This job isn't finished yet."

"Yes, your highness!" The troops all began to leave.

Yoshino, however, though having taken no less than 23 sniper shots and hit hard concrete was still alive, but barely. She picked herself up, blood flowing out from her immensely and dragged herself along the smashed up concrete, only to fall forward after only having taken three steps with both legs. She turned over onto her back and looked up at the sky. It was a clear night. Yoshino could see the stars, but the moon was outside her viewpoint. She was starting to choke on the blood. One of the bullets had punctured a vital artery. She didn't know how long she would last, but she wouldn't last long and she couldn't move.

She made one last effort and only managed to turn back over onto her stomach, crawl forward and extend her broken arm out to the ground. Her other hand clutched her bleeding stomach. The cool night air blew through her hair as warm blood dripped down her face. Things began to grow dark for Yoshino. She knew this was it, but she was smiling. In her mind, she was trying to create a lasting, happy thought to cling to. Her mind melded a fantasy she had envisioned in the last few years, which never came to be, which she thought never should be. She was standing at an altar in a wedding dress, being married to Uryu. He told her she looked lovely and soon Yoshino found herself with child and eventually a mother.

_In another time and in another life that is what I wish could be true. Uryu…these years spent with you and your friends…I felt like I was really living. _Tears exited her eyes and mingled with the blood. _Thank you, Uryu…for everything. Goodbye…_

* * *

><p><strong>September 1<strong>**st**

When Yoshino did not return, Uryu assumed the worse. When Ichigo had recovered a little bit he went out and searched. When he found Yoshino, she was beyond the point of return. Her soul was gone from her body. If Orihime rejected her fate now, she would bring back nothing more than an empty shell.

Although she had not the power to go back out and fight, Uryu asked Tatsuki if she would honor Yoshino by burning her body upon an altar and if the others would help him give Yoshino a proper burial in the ground beneath the shop. Despite being hungry beyond their wildest imaginations, only not going crazy thanks to Orihime, everyone pitched in to honor Uryu's request. After her body was cremated and the woman was dead and buried in the ground, the group gave Uryu some time to himself.

He looked at the makeshift grave in anguish. He desperately wanted to break down, but he didn't want to appear weak. There would be time for grieving after the war. Uryu sat on his knees with an arm outstretched on the chiseled tombstone. Uryu didn't break down, but tears did escape and stained his glasses as they fell. He felt as if a knife had been wedged deep into his chest. It was so deep that the pain overrode his hunger, for the moment. Britannia had taken from him the only woman he had loved in this world. She was born a demon, but to Uryu she was like an angel. Uryu sucked back the tears and stood up. He decided to perform a quincy prayer for Yoshino's peace.

He crossed his right arm across to his left shoulder and then touched his right shoulder. He crossed back to the center and then down towards his pelvis before coming up to his chin. "Dear god, one of your children has been cast down before her prime. She was a good soul and though she was not one of yours, please let her soul not be stained where she will go. Let her stay in the Soul Society be one of mirth and merriment. If she is not bound for there, then wherever she may go, let your light guide her and let us say: amen."

Ichigo and the others looked over to where Uryu was standing. "Is he going to be okay?" Keigo asked.

"The guy just lost someone really close to him, what would you do if your sister died?" Tatsuki snapped.

"Before, or after I stopped laughing?" Keigo asked, showing his displeasure towards his sibling and in an attempt to lighten the situation.

"Right, very creepy, forget I asked."

"Is it really so terrible, I mean, won't Soma-san just show up in the Soul Society?"

"Not every soul goes to the Soul Society. There's no telling what Yoshino did before she met us, or if bounts are similar to humans at all. And even if she did go to the Soul Society, it's unlikely that we could ever find her in our lifetime. That's what sensei taught me, anyway," Tatsuki said.

"Yoshino was a good person, though. She liked fruit bats," Chad said, showing his soft side for cute animals.

"This isn't the end, you know." Ichigo knew Britannia would be back and when they did it would be him they would be looking for. He was in no rush to go back out there though. He had to conserve his power.

_Nine days, _he figured, _in nine days, _he glanced down at Tensa Zangetsu, _I should have recovered enough to make one last assault on Britannia's forces. If I cannot push them back here, then we are finished. _

"Ichi—" Orihime reached out to Ichigo, but Tatsuki pushed her hand down. "Best give him his space. When something like this happens, Ichigo just needs to be left alone."

Orihime agreed, she could sense Ichigo's pain and depressed determination. Yoshino had died because he wasn't strong enough, in his mind anyway. Uryu certainly didn't blame Ichigo, he blamed Britannia, but Ichigo was about to redouble his efforts and become stronger. Once this war was over, he would make sure he would not lose another friend.

* * *

><p><strong>September 3<strong>**rd**

Since Yoshino's death, Cornelia had been reviewing the data from the battle. She knew that the Sakuradite had worked. Now she just had to figure how to deal with her enemy that wasn't showing up on camera and only registered as an energy signature anomaly. Ichigo, though she did not know him by name, was Cornelia's only remaining enemy. He and Yoshino had been going it by themselves for a couple of weeks now and she took care of Yoshino the other night.

Karakura Town was still blockaded off from the rest of Japan and the war was nearly won. Most of the country had been pushed towards Tokyo and it was only a matter of time before the coup de grace. Until then, stragglers had to be eliminated and the taking of Karakura Town had to be accomplished.

Right now, Cornelia was sitting in her office at a computer working with Knightmare Blueprints. She figured that if she was going to go out there, she wanted to have a better weapon, something that could give her an edge. She was improving upon her registered Glasgow and trying to run it with the programming to the Sutherland models that were going to be entering mass production soon. However, using some things she remembered Lelouch saying when he was at the testing facility, she was going to try and push to make the Knightmare blueprints he had helped suggest a reality. Cornelia figured it would be fitting if she saved him and Nunnally in the Knightmare her half-brother had "helped design", so to speak.

She had alerted the engineering team days ago and an engine program of the Sutherland and Gloucester models had already been sent her way and the parts air dropped a couple of days ago. Cornelia was constructing what would essentially become the first Gloucester Knightmare frame and the greatest of its kind.

Cornelia was no programmer, but she had a long distance call-in with Schneizel for assistance, whose mind worked better for these kinds of things. Members of the engineering department were also helpful to her. Cornelia had been slaving away at the computer for three days, though not through the nights without sleeping.

She was designing the blueprints with the horn antenna cooling unit Lelouch had suggested along with a color scheme to match her hair and a cape, purely for aesthetics. During her military training, Cornelia was most comfortable with an assault rifle, since shotguns were not available for Knightmare production at this time, so her Knightmare would sport one of those. She also wanted to create a bladed weapon and allow a hand-to-hand combat system for the unit. Cornelia had intended for the weapon to a sword, but changed her mind midway through. If this invisible warrior was anything like the people garbed in black, chances were he'd have a sword too. Given that hollows, and these weird black robed people, had ridiculous strength, she figured she might become easily destabilized if she used a sword and, therefore, went instead with a high powered jousting lance.

Her reasoning was solid. The lance, as a stabbing weapon could puncture right through her opponent's body. Since a Knightmare radiated with Sakuradite, because of its fuel source, she only had to supply he assault rifle with the proper bullets and the hulking machine itself would take care of the rest. Therefore she could run her enemy through if she had the opportunity or swat him out of the sky with the blunt side of the lance and then rain down bullet hell upon her target. This would be a risky test, either this would be the greatest creation of science Britannia had come up with, years ahead of its time, or it would be the biggest flop and Cornelia would be in hot water when she took to the field.

Yes, Cornelia intended to take to the battlefield herself this time. She had two hundred and forty-nine subordinates, more than a hundred of them were Knightmare frame units, and Cornelia herself wanted in on that battlefield. The other soldiers were her snipers from last night and the rest of her infantry unit. Cornelia intended to use them as decoys to draw her enemy's attention. She'd watch him, observe his tactics, figure him out, and corner him.

The engineering bureau told Cornelia that they could have her new Knightmare ready by the 10th. Cornelia had been pushing for the 9th, but she didn't have any luck. September 10th was the day that Charles had ordered the bombs to be dropped over Tokyo, to ultimately finish the war and end all resistance. She wanted a chance to rescue Lelouch and Nunnally. She would not let them become a casualty of war. The Kururugi family had promised to return the prince and princess safe, but with the war going on, and the passing of the prime minister, how truthful that was seemed up in the air.

_One week,_ Cornelia thought to herself, _in one week this will finally be over. Lelouch…Nunnally…I will save you!_

* * *

><p><strong>September 10<strong>**th**

The day had arrived. Ichigo, however, had not appeared. Cornelia and her men made their way east. Maybe their final enemy had given up? There was no way of knowing. Cornelia moved in with caution. She was at the head of her unit. Sure she stuck out like a sore thumb, but she was the best equipped to deal with the enemy, not to mention that any fact sphere could pick up her enemy's energy signature, but only she could see him.

In reality Ichigo still hadn't left the Urahara shop. He was deep in thought inside his inner world, training with Tensa Zangetsu. The two were purposely clashing blades, trying to avoid cutting each other up so that Ichigo didn't go out into battle with a handicap. As they rushed, sidestepping around each other, while clashing blades, Ichigo and Tensa Zangetsu drew away from each other and Ichigo panted a little before standing tall. He had been at this for days, taking breathers for a couple of hours, before acting again. He was trying to build stamina, reduce fatigue. Ichigo was running low on reiatsu and he knew it. Midway through battle he figured he might have to revert to Shikai. His mind was made up though, he would commit to battle and he would drive Britannia out. Once he finished the surrounding enemy he could venture out and find food. Once he and his friends had food they could expand outwards and turn the tide in the war.

"Ichigo," Tensa Zangetsu spoke to him.

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked.

"Are you sure you've made the right decision?"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo was confused.

"You read Urahara Kisuke's note. You had the option to flee and protect yourself, to leave this world behind, but you didn't do it. Why?"

Ichigo looked to the side, "Yuzu can't see spirits. She would be living in an empty world, not being able to see anything, not understanding anything. She and Karin are alive too. They're not part of this world." Ichigo looked at Tensa Zangetsu, palmed cupped upwards and raised his voice. "Japan is their home, not the Soul Society. I don't care if I could save the whole country and bring them to the Soul Society it's not where they belong."

"Since when did you become a big hero?"

"If I don't stand and fight, then who will? I have power, I can fight. Japan is losing, but my friends and I can turn this around. The war isn't lost!"

"And for that alone you refuse to waver?"

"Hai," Ichigo said lowering his hand and speaking at normal volume.

"Then, while I do not agree with your decision, since you are firm in your resolve, I will support you."

"Wait, what do you mean you disagree with my decision?" Ichigo asked Tensa Zangetsu.

"A conversation for another time. Go, your friends are trying to speak with you."

Ichigo was released from his inner world and now standing in the underground of Urahara's Shop. His friends surrounded him as he sat down on the ground with Tensa Zangetsu in his lap. He stood up.

"So…you're really going out there?" Tatsuki asked him.

"I have to. But why are you all around me?" Ichigo asked.

"Ishida-kun had some information for you!" Orihime exclaimed.

Ichigo looked at Uryu who pushed up his glasses. "I've been using the communicator we grabbed and listening in on military code. Apparently the Britannians have someone here who is part of the royal family. They're referring to her as Colonel li Britannia and also calling her a princess. My English isn't fortified enough to understand more. But I think if you manage to kill her, we can make a comeback. Morale will be crushed."

"Do you know if she's the one attacking us?" Ichigo asked.

"If I had to make a good guess, probably," Uryu told him.

"I see."

Before the conversation could continue all of the nakama felt a surge of reiatsu headed in their direction.

"What is that?" Keigo blurted out.

Tatsuki raised her palm towards the false sky. "It…feels like it's a little less than vice-captain class, definitely senior officer. Why is such a strong reiatsu headed in our direction?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Ichigo said.

"What? But you have to fight Colonel li Britannia, the so-called Goddess of Victory," Uryu reminded him.

"I'm getting the feeling that they're one in the same," Ichigo stated and began to walk towards the ladder. As he marched, Orihime followed. He stopped when he reached the ladder.

"Ichigo," she looked at him troubled.

"What's with that look?" he asked, smiling. "I'll be back."

"But I…" Orihime was still worried.

"What? What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Please don't end up like Yoshino," Orihime told him. "I know…I know why it is you're fighting, but…I…it's so painful," Orihime tensed up, tears splashed down from her face. "I know this is important to you. I know you want to protect all of us, and Japan too, but," she looked him in the eye, tears free falling from her face, "please don't die, please don't get hurt. Soma-san was painful, but…if we lost you…I don't know what I'd do."

Ichigo took a deep breath. He'd been putting something off since getting to Urahara's. He figured now was as good a time as any to do it. This might be his last chance anyway.

_Uryu said Yoshino left here with no regrets, and her smile said she died as such. I should do the same._ He put his hands on Orihime's shoulders. "I won't die." Ichigo firmly looked into her eyes with hard resolve. "Orihime, if we win this," he thought for a moment and changed his wording, "No, _when_ we win this, I want there to be something important between us. It's been so many years, but, Orihime, I still love you." Orihime let out a small gasp. "I used to feel doubtful about our relationship, but no matter how many times I even glanced at another girl, all it made me do was long for you. I've missed you so much." Ichigo let go of Orihime's shoulders and rubbed the back of his neck. "And well," Ichigo bowed his head forward tired of putting up with theatrics and nerves, "Ugh this is so difficult." He picked up his head and spoke confidently. "Orihime, let me just cut right to the point." Ichigo got down on his left knee, eliciting a surprised reaction from Orihime. She didn't know if this meant what she thought it might. Ichigo then took out a box that beared within it a silver ring with octagonal rose colored diamonds arranged in a way to create a strawberry. Orihime gasped as she realized the implications. "Marry me?" Ichigo requested. His heart was pounding in his chest. He was a nervous wreck right now, but he had to know. He had to know if there was a future he was fighting for out there. If nothing else, that would be his motivation.

Orihime was speechless. She brought her fingers up to cover her shocked face. She had dreamed of a moment like this, a moment where her long time crush, now boyfriend, would propose to her. She simply took a step forward and let her arms grab Ichigo's head and press his forehead into her stomach. "I will."

Ichigo rose to his feet and put the ring on Orihime's finger. He stared down at the tinsel orbs he had come accustomed to looking into. He then pulled his fiancée towards him and embraced her tightly before Orihime lifted up her head and the two shared a kiss. They felt the pulse of the senior-officer level reiatsu. They knew this moment of happiness was fleeting. Ichigo turned to go, but Orihime still held onto his arm. He stopped and she sidled up along him with her head into his back, very similar to their predicament eight years ago when Ichigo was about to charge off into hell, quite literally that time. "Promise me you'll come back."

Ichigo did not look back at his fiancée. He merely looked forward through his mess of orange hair with a confident stare. "I give you my word. I'll come back, even if I have to be dragged by my legs for you to pull me back from the brink of death. I didn't propose to you just now so I could die on the battlefield. I'll be out there, fighting for our future. What I've done right now is all the motivation and resolve that I need. I promise I won't leave you crying in front of a grave marker."

Orihime let go of him. The college graduate smiled at her fiancé. "I will wait for you."

"No, don't," Ichigo said, surprising Orihime and took a step forward, "If I don't make it back within twenty-four hours, start looking for me. There's no telling if I might be injured like Yoshino-san. If anyone should find me off in a ditch somewhere it should be you. If something does happen though…if all this is for naught—"

"Don't talk like that!" Orihime said punctually. Ichigo only now looked back at her. She seemed insulted by his last statement. She looked upset for a moment, but it faded slowly as she talked. "Even if you disappear, even if you don't come back and I can't find you, I wasn't saying I wouldn't look for you. I was saying that no matter how long it takes, no matter how much heartache I have to suffer, I will wait for you to come back to me." She flashed her ring. "That was the promise you just made to me."

Overcome with emotion, Ichigo held Orihime tightly once again, letting his vigorous hug tell her everything. Orihime could feel it: his fear, his nerves, his doubts, all subconscious and trying to be pushed to the side on the grounds that Ichigo was doing the right thing that he wanted to come out of this alive and was saying everything on the grounds that he would and was going to try, but didn't know if fate would deal him that hand.

"I'm not superman. I won't go out there and say that I can protect everyone. I've never thought that since this started. My responsibility is heavy. I'm not going out there to try and liberate Japan or something crazy like that. I'm just one guy who stubbornly refuses to give up for his nation. I want Japan to realize that it's not over until it's over. If I can inspire that, then, even if I should perish, I will feel as if I have succeeded."

"You should've been writing poetry in your spare time," Orihime giggled.

"Maybe so," Ichigo said. He let go of Orihime and turned around. He paused for a moment. He was taking in his fiancée's appearance and let her do the same. He wanted them both to be able to remember the other's appearance for as long as they lived or existed. "No matter what happens, our fates are intertwined. I love you."

"I love you too."

The pulse of senior officer reiatsu flashed again. Orihime nodded to Ichigo. Ichigo nodded back and, with a single use of shunpo, disappeared. He emerged on the surface, Tensa Zangetsu in hand. The Knightmares were once again alerted by the radiation of his immense energy. The wreckage from the destruction the Britannians had brought would end today, Ichigo decided. No more of his friends would get hurt. As the only stable defender left of his hometown, he would make one final stand against the overwhelming odds. By now Britannia had conquered almost all of Japan, except for this one town. Ichigo was not about to see his home demolished to ruins.

_**Are you certain about this? Are you sure this is the fate you are destined for? **_Tensa Zangetsu asked, his astral image appearing behind Ichigo's shoulder.

_Fate? _Ichigo asked mockingly. _If fate is a milestone, then we are the grist. There is nothing we can do._ Ichigo gripped his blade tightly. _So I wish for strength. If I cannot protect them from the wheel, _his reiatsu flared, _then give me a strong blade. _Ichigo lifted Tensa Zangetsu towards the sky. _And enough strength, _He used a burst of shunpo to reach a high vantage point, "TO SHATTER FATE!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Next time, the heart pounding conclusion to this arc: Ichigo's Last Stand. That's not last as in he is certain not to make it out alive. It's last as in: alive or dead, this is his last shot to repel Britannia from his home. We all know he's not meant to succeed, but this is his last chance to decide upon whether he will fight to the bitter end or have the sense to let nature run its course. What will he do? Find out, next time).**


	150. Ichigo Vs Cornelia: Ichigo's Last Stand

**(A/N: You guys have probably noticed Pinkie Pie hasn't been around lately. Well…uh…her contract expired and she forgot to renew it. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. Eien Tamashi: So does that mean I can hang about every now and again. Me: If you want).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>October 11<strong>**th****, 2010 atb**

**Ruins of Karakura Town**

Two shadows appeared over a war torn landscape that was Karakura Town. The owners of the shadows had been scouring all over the landscape for something, but had yet to find it. One of the shadows was taller than the other and had spiked hair like the shape of a pineapple. The other was shorter in stature with flat hair. Both were wearing similar clothes and carried swords.

As they came upon a slab of concrete covered in blood, they saw something buried halfway into the dirt. The owner of the shorter shadow, a young woman, picked up the object. It was a pentagonal shaped piece of wood attached to a small length of rope.

"Is that...?" the owner of the other taller shadow, a man, asked.

The young woman responded with, "Well…I suppose this is proof enough. Dammit."

The man sighed, "Oh man, he is not going to be happy when he sees this."

"I'm not right now."

The man placed a hand on her shoulder, "Come on, Rukia, let's get this over with."

"Yeah," Rukia nodded and followed the man, Renji, back to the Soul Society. _Ichigo…you damned idiot._

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Ago…<strong>

**September 10****th****, Karakura Town, High Noon**

_If I don't try then there's no chance, but if I try, even if the odds are stacked against me, there is still a chance..._ Ichigo recited wise words of wisdom in his head from Lelouch, as he cleaved down another Knightmare frame. With a grunt and a quick flick of his wrists, Ichigo sent a mid-powered Getsuga tensho at the ground, destroying more infantry. Gunfire sounded from behind him, so Ichigo used Shunpo to move out of the way and, with a slash, cut one of the legs off before firing a getsuga blast and destroying the frame entirely.

Cornelia had Ichigo in her sights. She could see him clear as day. She knew she would be able to. She was hanging back, letting her factsphere generate the imagery she needed. She was delaying entering the field of battle until absolutely necessary. Right now, she was simply observing Ichigo's tactics and trying to think of the best way to combat him. Unlike Yoshino, Ichigo was incredibly quick and still powerful enough to take down Knightmare Frames in a single swing. The moment he was targeted, he moved. It was like he could hear and sense the gunfire coming after him, as if he had a sixth sense that made him omnipresent to the world around him.

As five Knightmares surrounded Ichigo and rained bullet hell upon him, Cornelia watched as Ichigo cut all of the bullets away with fast sword action and deflected every blast into the other Knightmares.

Ichigo was looking for Cornelia, trying to sense the senior officer reiatsu he and his friends had sensed, but the Sakuradite interference was throwing him off. He also could see Cornelia, but didn't realize it was her, since her factsphere was the only part of her Knightmare that wasn't concealed by a large, partly damaged building she was hiding behind, waiting for a chance to charge forward and take to the battlefield. She was the commander. She had to direct the flow of battle and then make her move when appropriate.

A sniper round blasted through the afternoon air, but Ichigo dodged it with ease. He watched the projectile whiz by and used physics to determine the slope and ascent of the bullet to find his assailant. He then fired a getsuga blast to coat his ballpark range, obliterating the sniper. Two slash harkens went whizzing towards him. Ichigo cut the cord, grabbed the other one, pulled and flared his reiatsu, causing the Knightmare to explode just from the weight of it.

Ichigo never felt more confident and less fatigued than he did now. He had been resting for days, building his stamina and he refused to let himself be taken by the weakness of his body. Though he was not in top physical form he had to fight with what little he had left.

As he stood strong, Cornelia ran a quick numbers check. She was down to 25% of her units. It was a massacre. If things kept up like this she'd lose for sure, but she had almost nailed Ichigo's tactics down to a T. She just needed a little bit more.

"I need two men to act as bait," Cornelia said. Suicidal orders were necessary. Her troops understood that. No one questioned Cornelia when she gave an order. They knew she wouldn't ask them to play sacrifice if she had another option and Cornelia never sacrificed her men unless absolutely necessary. She didn't like losing soldiers or making suicidal declarations, but there was no other choice against these types of foes. Cornelia gave directive orders to the two troops that responded in and gave them orders to draw Ichigo's sight.

Cornelia was slowly learning Ichigo's mindset by watching him fight. He liked to move as little as possible and, as she predicted, he picked off her infantry first, obviously due to it involving less effort. On top of that, Ichigo seemed to attack only when a target was in sight. He was playing defense, which was understandable, given his position and everything she had learned about him up to this point. He wasn't trying to be flashy and always seemed to return to a good vantage point in the air when he could, as though he was trying to get an omnipresent feel of his surroundings, which, unbeknownst to her, he had for the most part.

Ichigo cut down the two men Cornelia had asked for assistance and she called for fire on their corpses immediately in a wide spread. Ichigo was gone before the bullets reached him and the source of the fire was silenced. Cornelia was slowly realizing how useless and telltale gunfire was becoming. She needed just one more ploy to play and then she was confident the final showdown could begin.

Ichigo didn't know why he had to constantly be using Bankai just to fight well. If he was at top form, all of the enemies should've been dead on day one. Anything he went near should've combusted from just his reiatsu alone, but something was holding him back. He was being weakened significantly, but he didn't know why. He knew Urahara said he would, but he didn't know that would actually happen and not by this much. Ichigo wasn't angry at Urahara or the Soul Society for not telling him. The Soul Society could not get involved in living world affairs, which Ichigo knew this was considered. Ichigo also knew that Lelouch had to be involved somehow, but wanted to save his country and then talk to the man with all the answers.

As a group of slash harkens barreled towards him from a multitude of directions, Ichigo dodged every last shot and then, moving quickly, sliced through them all before destroying all of the attached Knightmare frames. _I'm getting really tired of all this monotonous crap. How much of the army is left?_

_And I think I've seen enough, _Cornelia thought to herself and retracted her factsphere sensor. "Snipers in position, Knightmares provide cover fire only on my digital order. I'm going into battle." From behind the building she'd been using as cover all this time, Cornelia rushed forward to challenge Ichigo. _This thing has worked fine in mobility. Let's see how it works in actual combat. And, _Cornelia gripped her controls with renewed purpose, _let's turn up the juice. _Focusing her mind, and doing what she did to any weapon she picked up, Cornelia poured her spiritual power into the Knightmare frame, fueling the engine with it. Based on her estimations, this would make it possible for her to fight on level with the black-clad swordsman. These estimations were correct of course. With the Yggdrasil core combined with her reiryoku, Cornelia could easily coat the entire Knightmare Frame in her reiatsu. Ichigo would have a much harder time piercing through her armor in his weakened state. Although his Bankai magnified his speed, his reiatsu was dwindling considerably.

Ichigo sensed Cornelia coming up behind him. "Ah, here you are," he said with a smirk, "You must be the Goddess of Victory we heard about. I've been waiting for you!" Ichigo extended his blade out to her. Bring it on!"

Cornelia's Japanese wasn't the greatest, but she heard one phrase clear as day: Goddess of Victory. That was how she was known and, based on her opponent's tone, she felt the individual in front of her was challenging her to battle. _These Japanese and their honor… _Cornelia snarled. _There is no honor in war, heretic. However,_ Cornelia smiled deviously, _I can pretend to follow your rules. _She extended her lance towards Ichigo as though accepting his challenge.

"So you do have some honor to you. Very well," Ichigo said aloud and flared his reiatsu, "I don't know how you're putting reiatsu into that machine, but it doesn't matter. I'll cut you down!"

The battle began. Ichigo attacked Cornelia straight off with his sword, but Cornelia backed up and blocked with her lance. It wasn't the best defensive weapon, but the sheer size of it made it possible to block Ichigo with the spiritual pressure she was putting into it. When Ichigo began putting pressure on her, in an attempt to break her Knightmare Frame's arm, Cornelia gave a signal to a few soldiers and slash harkens fired toward Ichigo and forced him away from Cornelia. She then opened fire on Ichigo using the assault rifle on her other arm. She didn't hit him a single time, but she was just satisfied to know it worked.

Ichigo deflected every last one of her shots into the ground. Upon impact, they exploded, creating gigantic craters. He then attacked Cornelia again, going at her from different angles and trying to bring down the Knightmare piece by piece. At one point he tried to break into the cockpit system, but Cornelia was quick enough on the controls to make him miss.

After that miss, Cornelia panted a few times and strained her eyes, she was now utilizing her "hyper focus" ability to fight Ichigo. She tapped a few keys and watched the bullets from snipers go at Ichigo to pull his attention away from her. She could see the trajectory and watched Ichigo dodge, using the array she had commanded to her advantage. _This is the end game._

"You die!" Cornelia shouted and with a fierce swing she yanked back on the right arm's controls to pull her lance up and brought it down onto Ichigo's head as he was making to dodge the fifth bullet. However, Ichigo's reflexes were quicker than Cornelia had thought, he slashed the bullet coming at him, threw off Cornelia's trajectory, pushed her lance out of the way with his foot and made a beeline straight towards her. Cornelia switched to reverse movement immediately to put distance between her and Ichigo and called for cover fire from a nearby sniper, forcing Ichigo to abandon his assault and Cornelia opened fire on him as he veered left.

She maneuvered backwards around a corner and got behind Ichigo as he swatted away another sniper bullet. Ichigo then took out the two snipers and went back after Cornelia. _This is bad, I thought I had him._

_I won't go down so easily. You're mine Colonel li Britannia! _Ichigo fired forward a getsuga tensho towards the Knightmare Frame, dealing significant damage as Cornelia was tossed about her cockpit. Thanks to their equal levels in power, the damage wasn't all that great thanks to the metal plating of the Knightmare Frame, but the thrashing could've been less painful.

Cornelia opened with a spray of bullets. Ichigo stood still and hacked away at all of them. A few more Knightmare frames came charging in, in an attempt to cut him down, but he blew them up. Cornelia was running out of troops and fast. She was closely reaching only about 10% unit strength. It was really irritating her. Worse, she was almost out of her hyper focus state. She needed some way to get the better of her enemy.

"This is the end," Ichigo said as he held Tensa Zangetsu into the air. "NOW IT'S OVER!" However, in the middle of charging his Getsuga Tensho his Bankai disengaged. He no longer had the reiatsu to support it. He suddenly felt incredibly slow and Cornelia sensed his energy drop considerably.

"Now's my chance!" She sent a few snipers to distract Ichigo with their fire, but although he was able to hack them away, Cornelia thrust her lance forward and skewered Ichigo through the stomach on the tip of it before slinging him onto the ground.

He was sent slamming into the ground and smashed into the pavement. Cornelia didn't wait for him to recover and opened fire. "THIS IS FOR MY SIBLINGS!" Cornelia shouted. She unleashed absolute hell on Ichigo. She unloaded her assault rifle, finger on the trigger, accuracy low, but output high, until her finger became numb. She got him though. She could see all the blood and watched as her enemy rolled off the side of raised slab of concrete onto lower ground. If he was breathing, he wasn't getting back up with those wounds. She panted and let the serenity of herself calm herself before radioing Meredith.

"All targets down."

"Good job Colonel li Britannia, I expect you to —"

Cornelia instantly switched off the com, revved up the engine and powered northeast.

Meredith radioed back in, flabbergasted, "Colonel, where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going after the children of Lady Marianne. I didn't come here to fight, Major General, you made me do that. I came here to save my siblings!" Cornelia lashed out.

"Colonel, you don't even know where they are. Turn around." The order was firm; even her royal heritage was not enough to let Cornelia disobey orders wantonly.

"They were sent as political hostages to the Japanese prime minister's house. I know how to get to Tokyo! Leave me be!" Cornelia shouted.

"Colonel, you're acting irrationally. This is not the behavior of a model soldier! Col-"

Cornelia switched off her communication links. She didn't care if she lost her job or not, she would save Lelouch and Nunnally. A car driving at 90 km/h could make it to Tokyo between an hour and an hour and a half from her current location. Cornelia was determined to do it in less. Cornelia grabbed the motor controls to her Knightmare Frame and cranked up the speed to 130 km/h. _I will save you! I will save you! I will save you!_ Cornelia's mind chanted in her head over and over again as she drove her Knightmare to the country's capital city. Her expression was determined, anxious and panicked all at the same time. She was pushing the Knightmare's systems into complete overdrive. _I will save you! I will save you! I will save you!_ The words played over and over in Cornelia's head.

She heard two helicopters flying overhead, behind her. Since Cornelia was not using her onboard communications they had to radio her from high overhead. "Colonel li Britannia, you are ordered to cease and desist immediately. Bombs are being dropped over Tokyo. You will be caught in the blast. Repeat, you will be caught in the blast."

Cornelia ignored the warning. She cranked the speed of her Knightmare up to 145. _I can make it! I won't lose you! I will save you!_ Cornelia told herself. She overtook the helicopters and continued to drive towards Tokyo.

"Warning: systems at low power. Less than twenty percent battery efficiency remaining," Cornelia's on board computer told her. "Slower speed directly enforced."

"Override." Cornelia grit her teeth, almost muttering the word.

"Warning: Power will go critical. Further propulsion of high level speeds could result in permanent damage to system or an unconditional shutdown. A speed cap and velocity reduction must commence."

"OVERRIDE!" Cornelia shouted, glaring at the computer like a mad beast.

"Acknowledged," The artificial intelligence droned.

Cornelia wrenched open a panel, and used it to activate her fact sphere to look up into the air. She could see the flight of planes that were carrying the bombs. In her head, she calculated an estimated time of arrival and drop off of ten to twenty minutes. She looked at her GPS. She didn't have nearly enough of that time. She punched the speed of her Knightmare to 200 km/h. Red lights began flashing. The core cockpit began to heat up and Cornelia began to sweat under the intense temperature build up.

"Warning: System overheating. Power cannot be sustained for longer than ten minutes." The computer warned.

_I will only need eight._ Cornelia continued to drive. Tokyo came up in sight. She slowed down to a safer 60km/h as she neared.

"Power systems heavily depleted. Five minutes of power remaining in stock at current speed."

Cornelia took the information into account, and grabbed her transmitter from within the cockpit of her Knightmare Frame to talk to all who would listen. Tokyo was war torn and desolate. Not a soul could be seen in sight.

"LELOUCH! NUNNALLY!" she shouted into the transmitter. "IT'S ME! IT'S CORNELIA! I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU! PLEASE RESPOND! IF YOU'RE ALIVE, COME OUT WHERE I CAN SEE YOU!" Cornelia looked like she might cry if she wasn't given some form of sign that her siblings were okay. "LELOUCH! NUNNALLY! I'M HERE TO RESCUE YOU! PLEASE, LET ME SEE YOU!" Cornelia continued to drive until she heard the airplanes flying overhead. "SOMEBODY!" They were close, but they'd have to get closer to her location and lower their altitude to accurately drop the bombs. "ANYBODY!" She realized she had to start making her way out of the city. "Please."

She continued to drive when she saw something right out of her main window. She zoomed in and was horrified. "No." She looked up overhead. She had three minutes to get completely out of Tokyo, or she could well be caught in the explosions. The idea was to bomb Tokyo as a symbol of Japanese defeat. It was to be cowered, but not destroyed.

Knowing that, Cornelia had to make certain of what she was seeing in the time she had. She ejected from her Knightmare, and ran towards the wreckage which contained what appeared to be a destroyed chess set. The pieces were chipped and damaged from the scuffle and battles that had been going on, scattered about by a destroyed makeshift home right nearby. She found the board, broken in half, not too far away. _Please no. Please no. Please god, no!_ She flipped the board onto its back. To her horror, the board spelled exactly what she feared: Lelouch's name written in script on the back in silver marker.

Cornelia dropped to her knees, clutching the half of the broken board. Her half-brother was gone, and Nunnally with him.

However overwhelming her grief was right now, she knew she would join them if she stayed. As much as appeal as the idea had, she knew Euphie needed her. Cornelia took the broken half of the board with Lelouch's name on it and picked up the nearest chess piece. It would be her memento of her siblings, that she would never forget them. The piece she had picked up, though scratched along the sides and chipped on the bottom, was the black queen. Cornelia got back in her Knightmare and plotted a course out of the city. She reached the city limits and escaped.

The bombs dropped half a minute later. She looked back at the explosion as the dust clouds formed and she watched the city burn. _I'm sorry Lelouch…Nunnally…I'm sorry I could not…protect you._ Cornelia thought as she looked on, mouth hanging open with tears dripping down her face. _I'm sorry._

Ichigo stared up at the sun floating overhead, shot to hell with so many bullets and holes in his body. Super soldier with a sword or not he was still very mortal. Weak, Ichigo's eyes closed halfway. _Did I fail? No…I couldn't have... _Ichigo's body shook and more blood shot out. _I have to get up, but…I feel so weak... I want to…get up…help…fight. Yuzu…Karin…dad…_"I'm sorry." _Orihime…_Ichigo thought of his fiancée he had just proposed to and how he might never get to see her smiling face again. _If this is truly the end then I don't regret having proposed to you. My heart is yours. _Ichigo closed his eyes. _Goodbye…Orihime. _Before slipping out, Ichigo made one last attempt to contact his Zanpakuto. _Tensa Zangetsu. _He contacted his Bankai rather than Old Man Zangetsu because he had a question for the younger looking spirit.

_**Yes, Ichigo?**_

_You said you…disagreed with my decision…to do this, why…?_

_**Because what I want to protect is not what you want to protect. It is the same reason Muramasa could not control me. From the very beginning, what I have wanted to protect is you, Ichigo.**_

Ichigo could hear the sorrow in his Zanpakuto's voice. _We both gave what we wanted to do our best shot. There…is…nothing…to…re…gret…_

And then, all too suddenly, the muscles in Ichigo's body went slack. The grip on his blade loosened and Ichigo let it fall to the ground. The wind blew across his body. He would not rise to fight Britannia again.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

Lelouch was sitting with the substitute soul reaper badge on the table in front of him after Renji and Rukia had brought it to him. Everyone who knew Lelouch was surprised when he abruptly left his chess game with Byakuya, strode to the backroom and didn't close the door. He just sat at the backroom table, staring at the piece of plywood, turning it over and looking at it constantly.

Many of the members were standing a good distance away and had been watching him.

"He hasn't said a word since that thing arrived. Do you think he's okay?" Renji commented.

"I should've been there." Rukia clenched her fist, "I was always one of them."

"Friends or not, this was not your fight. I almost lost you once. I never would've let you walk into something like that, especially against regulations," Hisana told her.

"Should we say something?" Yuna asked.

"I don't know if there's anything we should say," Kukaku stated, "He didn't look this mesmerized or beat up even when you were dead."

"Leouch-dono?" Susanna said in worry.

"I didn't know they were so close. They didn't know each other _that_ well," Rangiku stated, "At least I don't think they did."

"He mentored him. I suppose that counts for something," Hitsugaya spoke up.

"There's more to it than that." No one knew Lelouch had been listening or even heard all their chatter and they froze. Lelouch still sat in the room, staring at the badge, turning it over as if he was trying to see every last cell in the carving.

"What do you mean, Lamperouge-sensei?" Momo asked.

"There are two sides to every battle, always are. I thought I knew both, but…in the end, I only truly knew one side." He leaned back in his chair.

"What do you mean? I thought Ichigo and his friends were fighting Britannia," Naomi spoke up.

"They were, but not Britannia the country. They were fighting my sister, Cornelia li Britannia."

The others were shocked at this declaration. "Your…sister?" Isane asked.

"Almost all of you were on the phantoms, you know my real name. I discarded that name when I died, because I always thought I was cast out, forgotten, but that was never the case."

"How do you know?" Shisato asked.

"I'll tell you…

* * *

><p><strong>July 17<strong>**th****, 2010 atb**

Eleventh prince, Leouch vi Britannia, had been called from his make-shift house up the road to the Kururugi manor. Suzaku had asked that he come by. There was a phone call waiting for him. Lelouch, at first didn't want to speak to whoever was calling him. Suzaku had said that to the person on the other line, but they insisted that they speak to Lelouch, saying it was important. Grudgingly, Lelouch followed Suzaku back this time to answer the phone.

"Hello?" he held the phone with both hands.

"Lelouch?"

The eleventh prince gasped when he heard the voice. "C-Cornelia?"

"It's so good to hear your voice."

"Cornelia, why couldn't you protect my mother? You weren't there! My mother's dead!" Lelouch shouted into the phone.

"There isn't a thing you can say that I haven't already said to myself, but right now, that doesn't matter. Lelouch, I promise you, I will tell you everything I can next time I see you."

"Tell me right now!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"I don't have that much time. I need to get back to training."

"But—"

"Listen to me, Lelouch," Cornelia spoke seriously, "I will come for you. Just hang on for me okay? Negotiations are failing, Britannia and Japan will soon be at war. I won't let the war take you though, I'll come find you. I will rescue you!"

Lelouch could hear Cornelia's distraught tone on the other line.

"Lelouch, please don't worry about a thing. I promise I'll be there. I promise!"

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

Lelouch now had his hand over his eyes, his other arm lax at his side holding Ichigo's substitute soul reaper badge, "But she never showed. I called her a liar, cursed her name, cursed my entire family, and said I had been betrayed. But she was there; she just didn't make it in time. She cared."

"Lelouch, are you sure you're all right?" Byakuya asked him.

Lelouch laughed a little, like he was losing a bit of his sanity, "To be honest, I can't say." He stood up. He chucked the badge at Kaien who caught it with ease. "Give that back to your captain. Frame it. I want his name immortalized."

"But Lelouch, he—"

"I know what he caused, but that doesn't change what he's done for us. If you don't want to do that then break that damn thing and bury it." Lelouch walked past Kaien to leave. "I don't care."

"Wait, Lelouch, where are you going?" Kukaku asked.

"Back to my office," Lelouch stated, "Hisana, Kaname, Toshiro, Yuna, Byakuya - could one of you put in a good word for me to Unohana-soutaicho and tell her I need some time off?"

"I'll do it," Yuna stepped forward before the others could, "But…why?"

"I don't feel right, okay. I am…emotionally compromised. Rangiku, that means leadership defaults to you for now."

"Sir!" Rangiku nodded. She felt as melancholy as all the others. No one had seen Lelouch like this. The members of the phantoms and Lelouch's closest friends had seen almost every emotion come from Lelouch: anger, jubilance, fear, confidence, crazy, frustration, devious, sorrow, regret, and blank. No one, however, had ever seen him depressed or broken. Even in prison he had been content. He had remained strong willed, but now…it was like he was dying on the inside while doing everything he could to keep himself from screaming and looking foolish.

It was only after he left that Susanna decided she had to follow him. His office door was closed when she arrived. She knocked three times before finding the door unlocked. Lelouch's bedroom door was open so she went in. She found him just sitting on his bed, deep in thought.

"Lelouch-dono?" Lelouch didn't answer to the call of his name. Susanna sat down next to him and put her hand on his. "Please talk to me. I'm here for you. You know you have me to talk to."

"Sometimes it's hard to do what you think is right. I had a choice Susanna."

"What do you mean?"

"My sister cared so much. I could've called her up, let her know I was alive after she promised to protect me, but I didn't do it. I cursed my family and I took vengeance. I spared no one. And now, with Ichigo gone, I only have to wonder: did I do the right thing? Was there a choice I had…that would've let him live? You know my past, Susanna. You know of all the people I had to sacrifice, of all the things I had to do to get where I am today, all of it was necessary to make me who I am and I don't regret it all, but now I sit here and I wonder…was it the right choice?"

"Of course it was the right choice. You did the right thing at all times. You—"

"No, I had one choice, several, in fact, to change things, to alter the course of history. I could've stopped all this bloodshed before it began. I had cards I didn't realize I could play. Given my knowledge I worked with the hand I was dealt, but it was like there were still cards in front of me that I hadn't picked up into my hand."

"Worrying about it won't do you any good."

"I know, but it doesn't make things any simpler. That damned idiot," Lelouch clenched his fists, "He should've quit when he realized he was in danger." Lelouch stood up and pounded his fist against the wall as he strode over to the window. "What kind of idiot stays in his Bankai for thirty days straight?" Lelouch's temper lowered. "It's Ginjo Kugo all over again, Susanna."

"Lelouch-dono, please calm down."

Lelouch took a deep breath. "Should I have warned him? Should I have taken the risk?"

"You did what you thought was right, why doubt yourself?"

"I know that there are sacrifices we all have to make, but I'm tired of making sacrifices. When will I finally be able to stop suffering and causing suffering for others?"

"You are Zero, the man who creates worlds and the man who destroys them," Susanna said, standing up. Lelouch looked at her. "You did it for the world. You did everything you could."

"I feel like I should've been able to do more."

"We are all imperfect. I'm sure all of us wish Ichigo would've been smarter and not gone and died."

"But I was the one who made the decision to limit his power. I was the one who decided to keep him in the dark."

"You did it to preserve history."

"How much more to history do I not know? What else will I have to suffer?" Lelouch tensed.

Susanna hugged Lelouch from behind with a smile on her face. "Whatever you suffer you won't suffer it alone anymore. I am with you Lelouch, and I always will be. No matter what, you will always have me."

"Susanna," Lelouch and his wife kissed.

A memorial service was held in the Soul Society for Ichigo's death. Contact could not be made with the nakama of the Substitute Soul Reaper and his body, nor his Zanpakuto, was recovered, so it wasn't as complete as it could have been.

After the service, some of the Gotei 13 came up to pay their respects.

It started with Kenpachi. It was the first time anyone had seen the 11th Division captain melancholy. "Now why'd you have to go and do this, you stupid idiot? You had so much to live for. You could've been my successor."

"Ichi," Yachiru said, frowning at the memorial stone with the substitute badge attached to it.

Kenpachi sighed, "Come on Yachiru, let's get going before this really starts to get sappy."

"Uh huh."

Soifon was the next to visit Ichigo's memorial stone. "I should've told you about this. I should've told you that I suspected something like this. Ichigo…how did I fail you as a teacher? What could I have done…to make you be here today?" Soifon couldn't think of anything and then she walked back towards Yoruichi who hugged her.

"You ready to go back?"

"Yeah," Soifon nodded. The two women walked away together.

Kaien, Kukaku, Kendra, Stefan, Yuna, Ukitake and Senna all paid their individual respects to Ichigo.

Hisana, Byakuya and Rukia were the last three. "He was a fool to think that he could take on an entire empire by himself."

"How can you speak so ill of the dead," Rukia bit back.

"Byakuya-sama, why don't we give my sister some space. We can have our own discussion back home about this."

"I suppose that's true," Byakuya and Hisana left. The clan leader looked over his shoulder at his sister-in-law wondering if there was something he could say. He understood what it was like to lose someone you cared for deeply. He thought he might be able to help her ease the pain, but he decided that there was not much he really could say.

Rukia stood in front of Ichigo's grave with a downcast look. "When did I teach you this?" she said solemnly. "What part of any of what you were taught made what you did seem like a good idea?" She tensed up and soon she realized she was crying. "Why did you do it? Why did you fight Britannia when you knew it was hopeless? Ukitake-taicho would've helped you live! Why did you choose to fight? I should've been there," Rukia balled her fists as she stood eyes closed, with tears flowing down her face, "I should've been there to guide you! I don't care what nee-san says. You're too stupid to realize a lost cause. You always have to rush head long into danger without any care for your own existence, and look where it's gotten you." She spoke bitterly. "You damned fool. I was your friend! No matter what the Soul Society's opinion on this was I should've been there! You needed me! In your hour of need I wasn't there!" Rukia dropped to her knees and put her hand on the tombstone. "I don't care what Lamperouge-sensei says," Tears splashed the tombstone, "I'm the one who killed you. I created what you were, you are my responsibility. Ichigo, why? Just why?"

The rain began to come down. Rukia stayed in front of the grave for who knows how long, but when she finally decided to return home she was thoroughly soaked. Kaien answered the door when she arrived and brought her soggy body into his strong arms. There was nothing he could say, nothing he should say. Ichigo meant a lot to Rukia. Perhaps it was because they had known each other much longer, but Kaien began to wonder, why it was Rukia chose him and not Ichigo. He held a special place in her heart. Rukia wouldn't have been hard on Ichigo if she didn't care. She wouldn't have yelled at him or called him an idiot if she didn't care. Kaien knew just how much Rukia wanted to go to the world of the living, but was stopped by red tape and several of the captains. Hisana had watched her like a hawk to keep Rukia from running off to the world of the living on her own.

After drying her off and after she had calmed down, Kaien and Rukia sat down in one of the gardens with Rukia laying her head against Kaien's shoulder while he had his arm wrapped around her, hand on her head.

"Do you regret it at all?" Kaien asked as he and Rukia looked at the stars.

"I do," she said bitterly.

"You shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"You changed his destiny, but he made the choice to fight Britannia. You had no control over him."

"I still should have been there."

"And done what?"

"Told him to stop, that fighting Britannia wasn't worth it."

"Do you honestly think he would've listened? There might've been a chance that he could've turned his blade on you to protect his home. He would've marked us as his enemies if we got involved. He understood that we cannot interfere in living world affairs. If we suddenly got involved and opposed him, he would resent us. We would be taking away his right to choose."

"I still feel there was something I could've done."

"Honor him."

"What?"

"Honor his memory. Remember him for how he helped the Soul Society and how he was a benefit to us all."

"I'm still going to miss him."

"And so will I," Kaien pushed Rukia closer to him. "Of course, if you feel terrible, imagine how Isshin must feel. No parent should have to outlive their child."

"That's a good point. It doesn't make it hurt any less, though."

"I know, but I'm right here. Just like you helped ease my pain when Miyako died, I'm here to ease yours."

"Arigato, Kaien-dono."

"Silly, you don't have to thank me."

Kaien had some sake brought out into the garden and he and Rukia looked up at the sky into the stars. "To Ichigo."

"To Ichigo."

They swallowed the sake and spent the night out in the garden as they remembered the brave, if but foolish, substitute soul reaper.

**End of Chapter 150**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Eien Tamashi: Wow, doesn't even have the guts to face you guys. Yeah, we just um…well do I need to point out the obvious. Review, rant, comment, it's all the same to us. Next arc is The Witch of Britannia arc where we'll be showcasing Cornelia's life from now up until R1 of Code Geass. This is her downward spiral, her descent into darkness. It will become obvious that Cornelia is still not all there. Marianne was her Despair Event Horizon and though she has recovered she is not the same and never will be. Now then, I bid thee farewell readers. Till the next chapter).**


	151. Cornelia li Britannia: The Witch Is Born

**(A/N: Okay now all of you can throw rotten fruit at me and send me hatemail and whatever and get it all out of your systems. Probably should've made this comment at the end of last chapter, but what can you do? What happened is what happened and I don't regret a thing. Get over it you touchy sods).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>September 11<strong>**th****, 2010 atb**

**Karakura Town**

With the fall of Karakura Town, no more rose to challenge Britannia. When it was announced, over the radio and on the news, that Britannia had finally conquered Japan, everyone believed their hero to be dead. Tatsuki punched the nearest rock in tense rage. Keigo was in utter shock. Uryu looked solemn and Chad was impossible to read. Tatsuki expected Orihime to break down and cry into a sobbing mess, but when she looked at her friend she saw strong, resolved eyes. Those were not the eyes of someone that was ready to grieve for their lost love.

Orihime trotted towards the ladder and Tatsuki followed after her. "Orihime, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Ichigo," she told Tatsuki with a confident tone. "I'm going to change the way I look, change my name and try and find him."

"He's gone Orihime. He's not coming back."

"I want proof," Orihime stated.

"Pardon?"

"Ichigo told me that he would come back or that I should try and find him. If Britannia really has taken him then I will pick up where he left off."

"Are you stupid or something? We just tried that!"

"There is always resistance. Ichigo said that too, that if he should die that Japan should not let his sacrifice end their hopes of rebellion. I will find Ichigo or proof of his demise and Britannia will answer for what they have done."

Tatsuki could hear it in Orihime's voice. Despite showing and incredibly strong will and fierce determination, Orihime was incredibly hurt on the inside. It was like the day she first obtained the Shun Shun Rikka.

"You're sure he's still out there?"

"He has to be," Orihime's stern gaze wavered a little bit.

"All right then," Tatsuki put a hand on her shoulder, "I'll help you look then. Stay out of sight and blend in with the resistance."

"What are you going to do?"

Tatsuki rubbed the knuckle of her thumb underneath her chin, "Ichigo said that he thinks Lelouch knows a lot about this. Somewhere down the line, Lelouch changed his name from vi Britannia Lelouch to Lamperouge Lelouch. I'm going to find him and I'm going to keep as close as an eye I can on him."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Orihime asked.

"I'll find a way," Tatsuki told her. "HEY!" She called out to the others. "Quit moping and get your asses over here!" Chad, Uryu and Keigo came up to her and Orihime. Tatsuki explained what she and Orihime were planning on doing.

"Are you sure that's a great idea?" Uryu asked. "We've been seen. Britannia has a bounty on our heads. Were you not paying attention? We're wanted criminals, Arisawa."

"Then we change our names and identities. Karakura Town is gone. We have to accept that. We need to move on. If Lelouch knew something about this, then it's in our best interest to ingratiate ourselves into society and do something around his live self."

"But how do we know where he'll turn up?" Uryu asked.

"We don't so we'll have to use common sense to make good estimates. Between the five of us, if we start wandering around Japan long enough, we'll bump into him, or Ichigo, or both."

"What about our Lelouch, the one we all know?" Keigo asked.

"I don't know if he's going to come by, but there will be an easy way to tell the difference," Tatsuki said and tugged at her clothes, "It's not a farfetched idea to say that Lelouch can't wear a gigai while he's still alive. He'll always be in Soul Form. We'll find him though, I'm sure of it. If not, we can shake down whatever representatives we can." Tatsuki took out her cell phone. "We keep in contact by e-mail only. Whatever role you take, keep in character and don't use your powers unless it's absolutely necessary, by which you'll have to give up your identity. We can't be found out."

"Sounds like a plan," Uryu said.

"I agree," Keigo nodded.

"I like the plan," Chad said in monotone.

"Good then. Remember, even with two of our members gone we are still the Karakura Seven. We are what will give Japan hope to rise up again. Though our nation has been taken from us we will get it back. Is everyone keen on this?" the others nodded. "Good, then let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>October 23<strong>**rd****, 2010 atb**

**Pendragon**

Cornelia was once again on leave with no assignments. It had been a little over a month since she had helped end the war and one of the first few times she had finally had some time to herself. She had been given a medal for her efforts in the war and been promoted straight to Major General. Right now, she was in her room sipping tea. She looked over to see where the medal hung on the wall and then back down at the table in despair. _How can a hunk of metal possibly replace what I've lost?_

Ironic to her statement, Cornelia hadn't actually lost anything. North of Tokyo, in a metal van, with Suzaku, were Lelouch and Nunnally. Lelouch suddenly sneezed.

"Bless you," Nunnally said.

"Thanks," Lelouch sniffed.

"You know, here in Japan, there's a superstition that, if you sneeze, it means someone's talking about you behind your back," Suzaku said.

"Oh please," Lelouch rolled his eyes, "like I'd believe that. No one would ever talk about me except my siblings, and besides…" he glanced at the ground in despair. "…I'm dead to them." _Cornelia…you liar. _

"Lelouch, what's wrong?"

"Cornelia said she'd come for Nunnally and me, but where is she? She's not here at all. She's a liar. She lied to me to make me feel better! She and everyone else in the family probably thought I was going to be dead! Well I'll show them! I'll…I'll destroy Britannia!"

Back in her room, Cornelia was looking at the ornamental chess piece from the board of Lelouch's she had recovered. _This is all I have to remember you by… _Cornelia stared at the chess piece in her hand. She thought it quite ironic that she had picked up the piece in her hand of all pieces. Lelouch predominately played black in chess. It was the king's job to command the battlefield, but it was the queen's job to protect the king. The king was the most important. The queen was the most powerful.

"_We'll align our families and together we'll outlive our father and create a kinder, gentler Britannia, free of prejudice_."

Cornelia gripped the chess piece in her hand and slumped over the table and buried her knuckles up against her eye. She had promised to be Lelouch's queen and she failed. She promised herself that, even if Marianne was gone, that she would not lose her children too. She was like a second mother to Lelouch and Nunnaly. She cared about them...and she had failed them. "I feel so stupid…" Cornelia mentally beat herself up.

Suddenly, a knock came at her door. Cornelia didn't respond. "Cornelia? Euphemia said you were in here." It was Schneizel.

_What's he doing here? _Cornelia wondered. She walked over to the door and opened it to see her half-brother. She didn't greet him she just wiped her eyes. She wanted to say hello, but she just couldn't. She was too shaken, too sad.

"Cornelia…are you okay?" Schneizel asked.

"No." Cornelia answered honestly.

"I'm sorry, did I catch you at a bad time?" Schneizel asked her.

"N-no…it's just…" Cornelia turned away from Schneizel.

"Cornelia there was nothing you could've done without getting to Japan sooner. It's not your fault!" Schneizel told her.

"I don't care if it's my fault or not, I failed!" Cornelia shouted, shutting her eyes. Tears were now falling from her face, staining the carpet. "I risked everything and I still failed!" She walked over to her bedpost, raked her nails down it and just cried a little.

"Lady Marianne wouldn't want to see you beating yourself up like this," Schneizel told her.

Cornelia became angry. Her eyes turned enraged and she whirled around, shouted, "Don't you dare tell me what she would want! If Lady Marianne were still here, this wouldn't have happened in the first place!" She panted a little until her panting turned to sobbing before she started crying again. "I'm sick of being weak, sick of failing! The only person I haven't lost yet is Euphemia." Cornelia clenched her teeth together and stood in place, crying. She was surprised when Schneizel put his arms around her and pushed her head into his chest.

"It's going to be okay, Cornelia," Schneizel told her. "I'm right here." Cornelia sobbed into Schneizel's chest, finding comfort from her month-younger half-brother. In less than half a year, Cornelia had lost her idol and her second and third most precious siblings. Anyone in her position, no matter how strong, would be brought to a blubbering mess by the events.

When she finally calmed down enough that she was only sniffing, Schneizel put his hands on his sister's shoulders. "I know it's hard, believe me, I miss Lelouch and Nunnally too. If you're sick of being weak, then you need to become strong. You must find your own strength and become the most skilled Knightmare Pilot and soldier you can be."

"This is all that damn Japanese's fault…If he hadn't gotten in my way…no. It wasn't just him...if those seven numbers hadn't put up such a spirited defense, this would not have happened." Cornelia clenched her fists. Cornelia turned away from Schneizel and just stared at the wall. "Thank you Schneizel, I think I'll be fine now."

"You don't sound it, Cornelia. Please, surely there is something I can do."

Cornelia looked over her shoulder with a teary eyed, vulnerable look. "Please file a notice to General Darlton under article six-one-nine: emotional compromise. I cannot pilot or be an effective soldier in my condition," Cornelia told Schneizel. "I can't and won't do it."

Schneizel bowed to his militaristic sister, "As you wish. I think some time off would be good for you." He then left.

Cornelia stared at the wall. As she stood there, bitterly detesting her failure, her hatred of one Britannian-slaying-sword-wielding-orange-headed bastard started expanding itself to the hatred of all the Japanese, or Elevens as they were coming to be called. Of course, he wasn't solely held accountable: There was no doubt in Cornelia's mind that Lelouch's death had been brought upon during the widespread panic. He was a liability at that point, they probably knew she, or anyone willing to rescue him, had come. Her father had doomed Lelouch the moment he made that war declaration. He was now on the list of people she hated.

Hate. It was a strong word, but it was all that was in Cornelia's soul as of this point. She clenched her fist and gnashed her teeth in anger. The Elevens were responsible for her brother's death and she would make them pay. No, she would make ALL who opposed Britannia pay, just like she made the damned Inked Alliance pay. She would make sure no one else in her family was lost to the numbers, the soon to be numbers, or any of Britannia's enemies. One day, Britannia would dominate the entire world, of that Cornelia was certain. She herself would make sure to crush all of its enemies. That was how she would cope with the situation.

She realized, however, that she would still have to do something for Lelouch, something for his peace…and perhaps her own as well. She forced a smile. _I'll investigate Lady Marianne's death. I will put the culprit behind bars, that's what I'll do…NO! I'll make sure he's executed. Tortured first, then executed. _Since Cornelia had nailed Evans before Marianne's death, it meant that it had been a branch of the Inked Alliance or some stragglers that had managed to pull off the murder. Or perhaps, Evans was just a decoy and there was someone even higher on the chain of command for her to eliminate.

_That would mean there's another traitor in our midst. _Cornelia's smile turned into a harsh scowl not unlike the one on the Japanese she had killed with her new tricked out Knightmare. And, like the man she had killed, this scowl would be here to stay. She no longer had a reason to smile at the world. In that moment, Cornelia li Britannia had finished an irreversible metamorphosis, which had begun with the death of Marianne vi Britannia. Gone was the smiling, able-bodied, energetic female soldier. In her place, the eyes of a veteran soldier and the expression of a merciless killer could be seen. _I may not be there yet, but one day I will rise straight to the top. I will command Britannia's forces and, one day, once I have helped my father, and Britannia, conquer the entire world, I will take the nation for myself to rule. I will become Britannia's rightful and righteous Queen. I will create a world that Lelouch and Nunnally would've wanted to live in. Britannia is mine to rule. If I must, I will kill Guinevere and Odysseus. No one will stand in my way. Without Lelouch, only I am worthy to rule Britannia. _Cornelia turned around and grabbed the end of her cape, holding it over herself. _Just me. _"Because I am the Second Princess, third in line for the Britannian Throne and a Major General in the Britannian army," Cornelia threw her cape out at her side, "Cornelia li Britannia!"

Taking a moment to calm down, Cornelia exited her room and headed towards the washroom to take a long, hot bath. She figured the hot water would cleanse more than just her pores. However, as she made her way down there, she heard what sounded like crying. She then noticed that Euphie's door was mostly closed.

"Euphemia?" Cornelia pushed open the door. It creaked a little and, when she got a good view of the room, she saw Euphie bent over her bedside, hands in her face, sobbing. "Euphemia," Cornelia moved as quickly as she could to her sister's side and knelt down at it. She rubbed Euphie's back. "Euphemia, whatever is the matter?"

Euphie mumbled something into her quilt in a high pitched whine. Cornelia didn't understand a word she said.

"Euphemia I can't hear you if you don't talk directly to me."

Euphie picked her head up and looked at Cornelia, eyes dripping with tears. "It didn't work."

"What didn't work?" Cornelia asked, distraught by her sister's uncontrolled sobbing. "Euphemia, what's the matter?" She held her sister by her shoulders.

"You," Euphie hiccupped from her crying, "You couldn't save them. Lelouch and Nunnally…they're gone."

"I'm sorry Euphemia. I did everything I could, please don't hate me. It's my fault. I wasn't strong enough," Cornelia found herself getting emotional too, "please don't cry."

"I can't help it," Euphie sniffed, "It's not your fault though sis. You did everything you could."

"Then why are you crying? If you don't blame me, why are you so sad? I should be more distraught then you, I was there."

"Because you gave me hope," Euphemia sniffed, "I thought that…as long as big sis was there," Euphie hiccuped two sobs, "that Lelouch and Nunnally would be okay. I thought if I could motivate you that they would be okay. You're not to blame. You did what you could, but it wasn't enough. I don't know who to blame. I almost feel like blaming myself." Euphie whined the last sentence and then started rubbing her eyes with the backs of her hands.

"Don't say that," Cornelia shook her, "You did nothing wrong. You don't need to cry. Please don't be sad Euphemia. It'll be all right." As she said this, Cornelia realized how empty her words were. It wasn't going to be all right. Her idol was dead. Her siblings were dead. And what did she have to show for it? A promotion and a tricked out Knightmare Frame. Cornelia broke down and held Euphie to her. "Dammit. Goddamit. Why wasn't I able to rescue them? Euphemia, I'm so sorry."

"You don't need to apologize," Euphie said through tears.

"There's nothing else I can do. I failed. It's not going to be all right. Things will never be all right again and all because I couldn't protect our siblings."

The two sisters held onto each other, comforting each other's sorrow. Cornelia and Euphie held onto each other and grieved for the loss of their siblings.

* * *

><p><strong>April 2011 atb<strong>

**Soul Society**

The new semester at the Shino Academy had started and with the start of new life there was also a new announcement made to the public eye. Since October, Susanna had helped Lelouch recover from his depression. He made a very decent recovery. Without her, without anyone, it was likely he would've fallen into a state of complete and utter despair. Today was his first day back on the job from having some time off and it was also a specially scheduled captain's meeting.

On top of that, he had already put in a word with Unohana to ask for help regarding what he knew was coming up in six years. There would be a lot of paperwork that needed to be drafted and a lot of clearances would have to be made. Besides just some low ranking officers and academy students that Lelouch would be allowed to bring for Konso practice, Lelouch was working on getting authorization for many members of the phantoms and some of his other close companions. He was restricted to the number of senior officers he could borrow. Even Unohana didn't want to go through all of the paperwork and problems that would be required of having to keep track of so many Gentei Kaijo limits for just a mass Konso that could be handled by low ranking officers as easily as it could be conducted by captains.

So far Lelouch was bringing the following friends and allies with him: Shiba Rukia, Lamperouge Susanna, Hinamori Momo, Matsumoto Rangiku, Shiba Kukaku, Aloman Shisato, about three dozen squad members and 180 students (ten for each year in the academy and level of difficulty). Unohana couldn't stop Lelouch from using his own squad, but outside it she could restrict him. Unfortunately she said she might not be able to get Momo clearance unless the girl showed proper aptitude. Lelouch was confused as to that statement, but he figured he could ask Momo next time he saw her.

Besides this being Lelouch's first day back, this was also the day for the ceremony that Squad 4 would be getting its new captain. Lelouch hadn't been keeping up with the news as best as he should and hadn't done much walking around so he hadn't heard of anyone applying for the captain's position. He didn't feel like asking. He knew pretty much everyone important in the Seireitei. He figured he'd know the new captain by name and face.

He, like many others, were still getting used to Unohana standing where Yamamoto used to stand and Vera sitting off in the corner, head bowed, legs squatted. Lelouch looked around from his position in between Gin and Shunsui. Kenpachi was across from him, as always and stood in between Ukitake and Tosen. Next to Tosen stood Yuna and next to her was Hitsugaya. At the end of the row was Hisana. Across from Hisana stood Stefan and there was a gap in between Stefan and Byakuya. There had been one for more several years now. Now if only the Gotei could get a vice-captain position for Squad 9, everything would be in top form, or so Lelouch thought. As he looked around, it was then that he noticed how nervous Hitsugaya seemed, which confused him slightly. He couldn't think of a reason Hitsugaya would have to be nervous.

Unohana began the ceremony. "I put a lot of thought and effort into searching for someone with the proper talent to become my replacement. As you know I wanted someone who I believed could follow my proper healer's instinct as the new squad captain and someone who would be good for Isane. I believe I have finally found that person. My replacement is still a little nervous, but all of you know her and I expect her to be treated with proper respect, despite her frailty and inexperience." Unohana lifted her head higher and called to the doorway. "You may enter!"

The double doors opened and Lelouch was floored by who stepped in and now he understood Hitsugaya's nervousness. In walked a young woman standing at 161.5cm. She had short, plum hair and hazel eyes. Her hair came down to her shoulders and she had the smallest chest amongst the female captains (the others being Hisana, Yuna and Unohana), though she wasn't flat by any means. She had her bangs parted in the front and she had two braids in her hair to tie off a portion of her hair along the sides of her cheeks. The cloth used to braid her hair was red and she was smiling as she entered with the 4th Division haori on her back. She smiled at Lelouch and then bowed to the captains.

"Good day, everyone," The young woman bowed, "My name is Hinamori Momo. Starting today I'll be assuming the responsibility of the captain of squad four. I look forward to working with everyone." She stood up straight and then closed her eyes as she gave everyone the biggest, most cheerful smile she could.

Seeing his student look so happy, Lelouch felt a sense of joy wash over him. Momo had been through so much suffering of her own. She had been just a naïve, sweet innocent girl, one that Lelouch had corrupted to see the world as it truly was. She knew the ins and outs, put on a smile to hide that she was like him and yet as she smiled, Lelouch almost felt as if none of it mattered, that she was truly happy to say just what she had said. Momo strode farther into the hall and took her spot in between Stefan and Byakuya, across from Hitsugaya.

After seeing Momo's smile, Lelouch felt that if Momo could be happy in the life she led then so could he. She was a girl who had just as much reason to complain and feel down and be brooding as he did wasn't letting it get to her. True, Lelouch was all the more fucked up compared to Momo, but no one put on a smile like that unless that truly had a reason to be happy. He never imagined that twice in his life it would be his student that would guide him back on the proper path to where he belonged. Lelouch stopped looking so fierce and his expression broke out into one of content. _Momo, I'll have to thank you later._

"Hinamori-taicho, I'm sure you'll do just fine adapting to your new position."

Momo bowed politely. "I understand the responsibility involved with taking up the role of the fourth division captain. I will do my best not to disappoint."

"You don't have to be like that," Hisana spoke up with a smile, "We're here to support you. We help each other."

"Personal statements and affections can wait until after the meeting," Unohana cut in sharply.

"Ah, right," Hisana sweated a little, "My apologies."

"Now then," Unohana said softly, "Let us continue with today's meeting."

The meeting mainly consisted of the budget now that the 4th division had a proper captain. And, as usual, it was usually Hisana and Byakuya offering up "pocket change" or Lelouch willing to make a few cuts out of his own pocket if they were negligible since the man never felt he personally needed all that much to get by.

After the meeting, Lelouch had a chat with Hitsugaya while Momo talked with Hisana and Yuna.

"I had no idea Momo even wanted to become a captain. I thought she was totally loyal to you," Lelouch said to the white haired ice-user.

"She didn't want to at first, but, as you know, she, Abarai and Shiba Kaien are the only ones with mastered Bankais."

"What did Unohana-soutaicho say to convince her?" Lelouch asked.

"She didn't say anything, I did."

Lelouch looked curiously at Hitsugaya.

"Don't mistake me. I enjoyed having her as my vice-captain. It made it easy for me to sleep at night knowing that she was only a short walk away, but ever since you married Susanna I've been doing some thinking."

"About what?"

"You let Nemu go several times because you were afraid you would lose her, but then, for whatever reason, you felt you had the ability to protect someone and not lose them and you chose Susanna," Hitsugaya told Lelouch. "I've always wanted nothing more than to protect Momo from harm, but if I shelter her and keep her from achieving her potential then it only shows my insecurity in being afraid to lose her."

"Well you made a step in the right direction, now do something about it," Lelouch said.

"Pardon?"

"You like her don't you?" Lelouch asked.

Hitsugaya seemed slightly embarrassed and turned his head away. "I…yes…well…she's very important to me."

"Have you told her that?"

"You and Susanna both," Hitsugaya scoffed, "Now that you're married both of you suddenly think you're masters of romance and everything."

Lelouch extended his palms out and bent back his wrists as his arms hung out at his sides. "Romance is just another thought process of the human mind of which I am incredibly good at reading. My accomplishments can tell you that much. I said this to Ichigo once and now I say it to you: Be honest with who you care about."

"I just don't know…if Momo thinks of me like that."

"Even if she doesn't, don't you think you deserve closure to know if you're wasting your time?"

"You're right," Hitsugaya sighed and then frustratingly and agitatedly added, "You're always right."

"Good," Lelouch pat the white haired captain twice on the shoulder, "glad we could have this talk."

* * *

><p><strong>The Philippines <strong>

To further establish their security over the area, Britannia deployed its forces to the Philippines to take it over and have further control of the pacific. The battlefront was led by none other than Major General Cornelia li Britannia, the Goddess of Victory. It didn't matter to Cornelia who her targets were, or what the purpose of the battle was. All she knew was that Britannia was continuing to conquer the world and she was happy to oblige.

With unfeeling robotic movements and reactions, Cornelia wordlessly and emotionlessly opened fire on the Filipinos. Her custom Knightmare Frame had been improved to better proficiency after the Japanese war front and was the bases on which further Gloucesters would be put in production. With the success of the Glasgow models, mass production for the Sutherland models were already beginning and would be used in the next war front.

Cornelia's trigger finger that fired her assault rifle was controlled and methodical as she rained down swift deaths upon her foes. She found solace in her Knightmare Frame, used any excuse she could to pilot it. The woman has ceased using her gift to see and help spirits. Any mention of spirits, spirituality, the unknown, and the supernatural brought an inexplicable irritation to her caused by what had happened in Japan, a country known for those elements.

Because of the complete lack of these elements, the destruction and establishment of the Philippines was much easier than the destruction and establishment of Japan. There were no overpowered young adult metahumans to deal with, no masked creatures to get in her way and no close calls to require Cornelia to use her spiritual power. It took only two weeks to clean out the Filipinos and get them to surrender to which the politicians would then handle the establishment of the area.

Cornelia currently stood in the middle of a deserted area, by her Knightmare Frame, drinking a bottle of water. The war was pretty much over. The conditions of surrender were the only thing remaining to establish before Cornelia would be sent home. Suddenly however, she saw unfamiliar enemy vehicles and soldiers coming up the horizon and immediately jumped back in the cockpit.

The men attacking her were freedom fighters, rebels who believed they could take on the empire despite the end of the war. _Looks like some people missed the memo. _Cornelia opened fire and activated her landspinner propulsion system to zoom forward after her enemies. She skewered the few tanks they had with her slash harkens and took a low flying gunship out of the air with her lance. The infantry surrounding her attacked the Gloucester's legs with rockets and RPGs. Cornelia promptly turned them into road kill. More and more enemies spawned around her, making Cornelia feel as if they had been waiting for her to become isolated from her men before attacking her.

Cornelia didn't even bother radioing for reinforcements; the skill of the men attacking her was laughable. It was funny to her how they thought they stood a chance against a military prodigy and a media proclaimed goddess of victory. Cornelia's knightmare was built with reinforced plating. The RPG and rocket rounds may as well have been firing spit wads at her. As she fought, losing count of how many enemies she was felling, Cornelia broke out into laughter.

It started as a small chuckle at first, but before Cornelia knew it she had a crazed smile on her face and was cackling maniacally as she slaughtered the enemy resistance with frenzied fervor and energy. Her zealous behavior gave the resistance the idea that they had bitten off more than they could chew and began to run from the crazed second princess, but Cornelia gave chase. She was having too much fun. Yes…fun, she realized it now. The slaughtering of her enemies, piloting her Knightmare frame and feeling invincible was incredibly fun.

As she pursued she heard the men cry out in Filipino-accented Britannian: "Monster! She monster!"

"Monster?" Cornelia asked with a smile and laughed a little, "I am no monster." Cornelia had no idea her microphone was on. "If you will call me any sort of fearful title, then I am…a witch!" With excited focus Cornelia held down the trigger on her assault rifle, emptying the magazine and inadvertently activating her spiritual power to keep firing her spiritual rounds. Explosions were everywhere, people were dying, Cornelia pursued to the point where she came upon an unfound settlement during the war and leveled it until she was surrounded by smoke and fire. When she was done, all she did was laugh that same manic cackle she had earlier. "Goddess? What kind of goddess delivers death? Goddesses are benevolent, dainty creatures of merriment, of which I am most certainly not." She began to speak with a crazed smile and uncharacteristic frenzy and mania. "I am the creature you want to burn at the stake, but will never be able to touch. I am cursed. _Cursed! _I have powers unexplainable by the mortal world. They are unholy powers the likes of which allow me to destroy all who stand in my way in large segments at a time. Goddess I am not, witch I be! Curse me from the land of the dead and know that your lives are forfeit against the witch…of Britannia!"

From there Cornelia continued to drive across the landscape killing hundreds of civilians, murdering unarmed civilians whenever she found an undiscovered settlement. She saw enemies of the empire everywhere, future members of a reformed Inked Alliance, potential superhumans to rob her of her sister as they had taken Lelouch and Nunnally, and anyone else she could think of even the flimsiest justification to eliminate.

Cornelia, of course, only became a crazy psychotic killer while piloted in her Knightmare frame. Outside it she was relatively normal, if but a scowling hateful racist and dog of the empire. In times of solace though, Cornelia was able to maintain that this was all for her dead siblings and idol. She wanted to help Britannia conquer the world and establish a new ruler atop it. She decided that her place was on the battlefield and not the throne room so she'd done a bit of pairing up with her siblings. She figured Schneizel and Euphie would make the perfect replacement emperor or empress, perhaps she'd try to arrange a marriage between them. And that is what motivated her to invite Schneizel to the manor.

The year was 2013. The weather was warm and the season of summer. Area 15 had been established recently and Cornelia had just returned from putting down an uprising in Area 14. The 2nd prince and princess sat and talked in the li Britannia garden while Euphie played with the family dog.

"Euphie's grown so much," Schneizel noted. She's how old now?"

"She'll be thirteen this year, Schneizel" Cornelia answered him.

"She's grown quite lovely hasn't she?" Schneizel responded.

Cornelia chuckled, "She's still very much a child."

Schneizel laughed, "Especially compared to resplendent goddess of the battlefield, Princess Cornelia."

Anyone else and Cornelia would've flown into a rage about how she didn't fit the description of Goddess, but her siblings were allowed to get away with such things, especially Schneizel. Cornelia could barely feel the slight blush on her cheeks. "You flatter me too easily, brother."

"Not at all," Schneizel dismissed his sister's humbleness, "By all accounts your suppression of the Area Fourteen uprising was brilliant."

Cornelia smirked confidently. "They put up no more resistance than anticipated."

"I expected you would stay on to be Viceroy of Area Fourteen."

Cornelia's smirk grew into a crooked smile, "That country is pacified. It no longer has the will to oppose the empire. Anyone can run it now."

"Cornelia, you have to leave them a little bit of strength and dignity to resist."

Cornelia was confused. Resistance led to uprisings and uprisings led to the exact thing that caused her to lose Lelouch and Nunnally. "Why do you say that?" she kept a civil tone with Schneizel.

"People with broken spirits are unproductive. The will to fight is itself a resource. If you sap it completely, an area loses its vitality."

"Isn't it better for us Britannians to bring vitality to lands we conquer?" Cornelia inquired, finding this belief to be the better option. Schneizel was all the more Cornelia's intellectual superior, so Cornelia questioned his logic rather than simply outright lashing out at him.

"There's a limit to what we can do. That's why we have the Honorary Britannian system," Schneizel explained.

"Which blurs the line between the rulers and the ruled," Cornelia spoke calmly, but it was easy to see her contempt for the system. "If you don't keep that distinction clear you're just inviting trouble."

By this time Euphie had made her way towards the garden table only to notice the serious look on Schneizel and Cornelia's faces. "Oh, you look like you're discussing something important. Am I interrupting?"

"No, you aren't interrupting at all, little one," Schneizel told her.

"Oh, I'm not a little child anymore you know," Euphie said trying to stand as tall as she could.

Schneizel laughed and when he calmed down asked, "Tell me Euphie, what would you do if you became a Viceroy?"

"Huh? …Well I think I'd like to make the country a place where everyone could live happily," Euphie answered sweetly.

Both Cornelia and Schneizel giggled. "That's right," Schneizel commented on Euphie's answer, "Euphie has the highest of intentions."

"Is that really something to laugh at?" Euphie asked, a little offended.

"No, no," Schneizel told her to explain himself, "It's not bad at all." He returned his attention to the older Britannian sibling. "So Cornelia, I wanted to recommend that you become the next Viceroy of Area Eleven."

"Area Eleven, the former Japan?" Cornelia wanted to make sure Schneizel knew exactly what he was saying. She and Area Eleven had some bad blood to deal with that ran through her brain and heart for years on end.

"Yes, resistance activity is starting to heat up there. I think the assignment would suit your talents."

Cornelia's mind rattled around quickly trying to find any excuse not to go to the landscape formerly known as Japan. The idea that pockets of resistance were sprouting like wildfire, while unsettling, was not enough of a reason for Cornelia to feel that she needed to step back into the world of the unknown. If unexplainable phenomena were on the rise, she'd return, but for now she had to do everything she could not to go back. She could see it already. Every day she would wake up and remember that this was the place she had lost two things that mattered so much to her. Every day she would wake up and think of ways to make the Elevens pay for costing her those two things. Every day she would remember that Lelouch and Nunnally died on the soil she stood upon. Every single day. She couldn't do it. She wouldn't do it.

"Schneizel," Cornelia began, "If it's possible I'd like to be in charge of opening a new area for us." Yes, that was the brilliant solution. Conquer the world as quickly as possible. More blood, more violence, more destruction. Cornelia would get her fill of war and she would be closer to her goals all the same.

"I see, then who should we send?" Schneizel asked her.

"Emil…or Oscar perhaps?" Cornelia suggested, naming two of her half-brothers.

"They're going to Areas Thirteen and Fifteen. That's already been decided," Schneizel told her. "How about Clovis?"

"That's out of the question," Cornelia said without hesitation.

"But why?"

"He's too soft," Cornelia again answered without hesitation.

"You…have a point," Schneizel stated, "He's not really suited to running an occupation."

It was then that the screen door opened to outside. Into the scene entered, of all people, Clovis. Cornelia wondered what he was doing here. She hadn't exactly called for him.

"Good day brother," he said to Schneizel bowing, "sister," he bowed again, "And you too Euphie."

"Hello Clovis," Schneizel added and then muttered, "speak of the devil."

"I heard you had returned, Cornelia," Clovis said to the second princess taking her gloved hand in his as he bowed forward, close enough that he was inches away from kissing it if he wanted to, "I came to welcome you."

Cornelia pulled her hand away immediately and rather than making a comment or thanking Clovis she took a stab at his fashion sense. "As usual you're wearing clothes that restrict your movement. People like you are the first to die during an attack."

"Such harsh words after we've been apart for so long," Clovis said standing up and taking a few steps back, "You haven't changed a bit, still all business." The last time Clovis and Cornelia had seen each other was during the pool party.

"Clovis, have you at least learned to pilot a Knightmare Frame?" Cornelia wanted to make sure her brother had some survival sense.

"I heard they've been deployed in combat lately. How long has it been since we first saw them demonstrated…by Lady Marianne."

"It was right after Lelouch and the others moved to Aries villa."

"Lelouch," Euphie looked sad.

"Oh, forgive me Euphie. I've brought up painful memories for you."

"No, it's okay," Euphie responded. And really, it was okay now. Cornelia had been there for her. As long as the siblings had each other, their lives could go on and that was how both siblings felt. Both Cornelia and Euphie had no idea what they would do without the other.

"If only they could have been saved," Cornelia said and looked at the ground. _If only I could have saved them._

"It couldn't be helped," Clovis said to her, "Things were different back then. No one could have imagined we'd go to war with Japan." It was ignorant comments like this that made Cornelia believe even further that Clovis was not suited to lead anything. He was unaware of the great effort Cornelia had made to save her siblings or the fact that anyone in the military knew that negotiations were failing faster than the heart rate of a person in need of quadruple bypass. Cornelia didn't hold that against Clovis personally of course, only professionally. "The truth is, I just made a formal request to his majesty the emperor."

Schneizel furrowed his brow. "About what?"

"I asked that he dispatch me to Area Eleven and put me in charge there."

Cornelia was shocked. "But I thought you hated assignments like that."

"I…sort of had a change of heart," Clovis answered.

"What brought that on?" Schniezel inquired, "If I may ask."

"Thirty-six losses and thirty-seven battles."

"Hmm?" Schneizel crinkled his brow further.

"That's my win-loss record in chess. I don't really like to admit it, but no matter how hard I tried I could never beat Lelouch."

"Didn't you tie him once?" Cornelia asked following the logic in what Clovis had just said.

"No," Clovis answered, "That game was interrupted. It started out looking like I was going to win, but—"

"You sure he wasn't letting you win," Cornelia teased.

"He would never ever do that," Clovis responded, offended, "not his style. I knew him very well."

"Why didn't you play him to the end of the game?" Euphie asked.

"He had a sudden audience with his majesty. That was our last match. He never came back so…in the end, I missed my one chance to beat him."

"I see," Schneizel smiled in content, "so that's why."

"Lately, I've started to think of the conflict in Area Eleven as a chess problem he left me to solve."

"It's unusual for you to put so much thought into something like that." Cornelia spoke calmly, but she was outright mocking Clovis on this one.

"I'd like to set matters right."

"Clovis," Euphie interrupted her brother's train of thought. "Did I tell you Lelouch sent me a letter once when he was living in Area Eleven?"

"About what?" Clovis asked.

"He said he made friends with a Japanese boy."

"Oh, he made friends with a number."

"I wonder what it's like over there," Euphie said, puzzled, "in Japan."

"If you're interested, why not join me?"

Cornelia was not about to let that happen. "Don't be ridiculous."

"I'd like to go see it, but I have school."

"Of course," Schneizel smiled, "It's too soon for you. Do you enjoy going to school?"

"Yes!" Euphie exclaimed happily, "Very much!"

"Well then," Clovis prepared to leave, "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to put the finishing touches on a painting before I leave."

Before he left though, Schneizel called out to him, "Clovis, how do you intend to solve this chess problem that he left for you?"

"With the usual tactics," Clovis answered, "I hate the Elevens for having let Lelouch die, but hearing he had a friend among them, perhaps I'll need to show some leniency."

"Don't let your feelings make you soft, we have to subdue them." It was easy to see Cornelia's ire, despite her calm tone and volume.

"There are times a ruler has to be firm, Clovis," Schneizel chastised, "even treacherous. A soft heart is not a virtue, not for someone who stands at the top."

"I appreciate your advice," Clovis said, heading for the door to go inside, "Watch and see how I handle it. That land is Lelouch's final resting place. I want to make it as quiet for him as I can." He then entered the door and closed it behind him, leaving Euphie, Cornelia and Schneizel to their own devices.

As Schneizel had mentioned, Area 11 was mobilizing resistance. The victory of the famous Tohdoh of Miracles swept through the country in small murmurs as well as word that he had survived the war. The country was down on its luck for the most part, but Tohdoh's survival and words of a Japanese Liberation Front spread across the numbers like a raging storm.

On top of that, former residents of Karakura Town brought news of resistance super soldiers that had fought in the war. It was considered a fairytale at first, but given more form by a band called The Fullbringers. It was ironic that underneath Britannia's harsh reign that Keigo had finally caught a break. Britannia refused to let the official word be that the Karakura Seven had ever existed, but that didn't mean Keigo couldn't sing about it, not to mention it was never given an official name due to the cover up. Keigo's songs made it a little bit easier for Japanese children to sleep at night. Many people took it as just the lyrics at face value, never seeing the underlying meaning, but for those who fought for Japan's future, they could see it. They didn't know Keigo was actually one of the seven, but they understood his message: keep fighting and never surrender. If just seven really strong people could hold out against Britannia like that, imagine what a large mobilized army, standing on Britannia's level, could do. Implausible, perhaps, but the idea was appealing and it motivated several pockets of resistance.

As Tatsuki had instructed, she and the others had taken positions within the community to keep a close eye on where they believed they might find the living Lelouch or attract his dead counterpart, the one they were accustomed to. Keigo and Chad were part of the band Keigo had formed with Chad on drums and Keigo the lead guitarist and singer. Keigo and named his band The Six Fullbringers. While they weren't made of actual fullbringers, they did have six members: one drummer (Chad), a lead guitarist and singer (Keigo), a backup guitarist, a pianist, a base guitarist and a saxophonist. To disguise themselves Chad wore a blonde wig on stage and kept his head covered all other times, even during the summer. Keigo, to hide his identity, dyed his hair black and wore colored contacts and changed his name to Ginjo Kugo in memory of a man he still considered a friend.

Uryu, after green lighting it with his friends, knowing the prejudice he would face, became a lawyer and an Honorary Britannian. Becoming an Honorary Britannian was the only way to get into the law system. True, Uryu wanted to take up medicine again, but was afraid he might be tracked back if people saw him in action. Uryu falsified his background, passing off that all of his contacts and references had been killed during the war and when fingerprinting came he used spiritual pressure to change the readout on his fingerprints. Uryu spent two years learning Britannian law and was glad that Britannia was so lax in their security systems for the Honorary Britannian system…to a degree. Also, in preparation for becoming an Honorary Britannian, Uryu learned an old quincy technique called Silberzunge **(Silver Tongue). **

The technique only worked on the non-spiritually aware and it let any quincy that used it alter the target's brain waves by using the user's reiatsu to change the target's brain patterns to accept what he or she is telling them or "persuade" them to do something. It could only be used for simple argumentative commands and could only be used to accept the user's point of view. For example, a quincy could persuade a target to want to give them something they were holding, but could not command them to shoot another human being.

To complete his identity concealment, Uryu started wearing contact lenses, cut his hair to the point where it didn't go past his ears, and changed his given name. Uryu's surname was incredibly common so a change in given name was all that was needed. He took the name Soken, after his grandfather, as a way of letting only one man know, if he cared, that he was still alive: his father. Uryu may not have liked his father much, but even Uryu knew that no parent should have to outlive their child and he could only imagine what Isshin had to be going through, but Tatsuki said that she would bring the bad news.

Tatsuki didn't bother getting a job or ingratiating herself into society. She instead pillaged some abandoned retail stores for clothing to make herself easy to get lost in a crowd. She was the leader now and so she felt it was her job to keep it all together. She also felt it would be easier this way for her to seek out a soul reaper representative if she didn't have a role to fulfill. She had confirmed the locations of all of her friends, except for Orihime. Wherever the former bakery shop owner was, Tatsuki had yet to locate her, but she was alive. Tatsuki could faintly sense her best friend's presence no matter where the girl was so long as Orihime remained within a 500km radius. Without reiatsu, she had yet to complete her secondary objective of finding Isshin, Yuzu and/or Karin and letting them know the bad news.

Right now, she was watching Keigo up on stage. She couldn't believe that the man rocking it out on stage had once been the dorkiest man in her high school class. All of Keigo's songs pertained a little bit to what happened during the war and his experience as a fullbringer. They were his inspiration for his music and the influence to motivate him.

"And he said: don't stop me I'm gonna with this for us! Don't worry I'm not gonna give up! Whatever happens I just want you to knoooooooow," there was a beat before Keigo finished the line with, "that there will always be hope!" Keigo then broke out into a guitar solo and continued to jam and all of the people around began jumping around, cheering and screaming.

Tatsuki smiled and then looked up at the night sky. _It's amazing how life still goes on without you. _Tatsuki blinked.

She remembered all the good times she and Ichigo had shared: as children, as teenagers, as young adults, all throughout their adventures with the Soul Society. Tatsuki's anguished eyes then betrayed her smile. She ran her hand through her hair. Tears dripped from her eyes. Despite it being three years, the pain remained.

_Why did you have to die? _Tatsuki wondered. She had traveled with Orihime all over Karakura Town in search of Ichigo. They found liters of his blood along a slab of concrete. It had his reiatsu. Tatsuki saw a blood trail that led slightly away from the sight, but it was a dead end. From the path of the blood and how abruptly it ended, Tatsuki determined that Ichigo had gotten up, perhaps after the attack was over, tried to make his way back and died.

Orihime wasn't convinced. If Ichigo was really gone she thought there would be a blood stain on the ground or an impact where his body hit the ground or at the very least they would find his Substitute badge somewhere or his broken Zanpakuto. Tatsuki couldn't confirm such, but she wasn't the greatest at sensing reiatsu. Uryu had long since given up on the search by this point and by the time Tatsuki had found him the blood and reiatsu had vanished by the rain and time respectively so it was impossible to know.

Orihime remained ever tenacious in her belief that Ichigo was still alive and, despite Tatsuki's attempts to deter her, Orihime remained hopeful. Tatsuki couldn't understand why Orihime remained so insistent that Ichigo would still be around, but Tatsuki never was able to understand her best friend all of the time. Tatsuki wished she had Orihime's level of optimism, but for Tatsuki she couldn't remain so firm in that belief. It had been three years, she figured that Ichigo would come to see them at least once if he was alive.

_Suddenly I'm not in such a festive mood. _Tatsuki left the area where Keigo's band was playing and went out into the woods behind the stands. She sat underneath a tree and brought her knees up by her chest and bent her head down and cried. She wasn't crying just because of Ichigo. Tatsuki had these little episodes of grief every now and then. Besides just her best friend, Tatsuki didn't even know if her parents had survived the war, and they didn't even know if she was alive, or if Britannia had put a bounty out for her, executed them on principle and Tatsuki was too scared to even go home. She was alone in the world, all she had were her friends, but night in and night out, all she had was herself. Even Chizuru would be a welcome companion at this point. Tatsuki turned over and curled into a fetal position. She was about to fall asleep when she had the feeling that someone was watching her. She turned over only to see, for a split second, saw a hooded figure standing between her and the moonlight, but it was gone before she could even get a good look. There was a trace of reiatsu left behind, but it was far too faint for Tatsuki to get a good read on it.

She thought of one possibility, especially since the reiatsu seemed familiar in a way, but Tatsuki smiled a stupid grin. _Don't be an idiot, there's no way it could've been him. Your mind is playing tricks on you. You have to face the facts. Facts. _The last word lingered on her mind for a little longer. _Orihime…do you really think he's out there, _Tatsuki looked up at the moon, _or…or is the idea of believing he's still around your way of coping with it all._ Tatsuki frowned at the idea that her friend might be suffering from mental instability. _Orihime…please be careful._

**End of Chapter 151**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Special thanks to the writers of Code Geass for sound episode 3-5 0.884 for the conversation with Clovis, Cornelia, Euphie and Schneizel. And yeah, Cornelia's losing it a little, but don't worry she'll get better. And yeah Ichigo has given the Japanese hope to continue on. Is this a testament and confirmation that he's dead or is he really just hiding out there somewhere for reasons unknown? Here's your hint as to the answer: I pick my words carefully and don't say anything I don't mean. Next chapter will introduce Guilford as I'm sure many of you have been wondering where the hell he is. If you feel cheated on the resolution with Momo and Hitsugaya, don't worry I'll end it eventually, cool it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do. College is a biiiiitch!)**


	152. Cornelia Vs Guinevere: Political Warfare

**(A/N: I don't want to say anything because whatever I say here is going to be irrelevant by the time this gets posted. From now on keep updated with my deviantART profile and just check that every once in a while in order to know what I'm up to and stuff. And please read the Soul Chess Newsletters I post there. I don't write them for the good of my health folks).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Spring 2014 atb<strong>

Cornelia was reporting to her post and meet with General Darlton about what he explained as something important. When Cornelia arrived, Darlton was not alone.

"Am I interrupting anything, general?" she asked, saluting.

Darlton motioned for Cornelia to put her hand down. "Not at all, this is the reason I called you here," Darlton stated. He gestured to the man beside him in uniform. The man was Cornelia's age with short, black hair with blue eyes and bifocals. "This is Gilbert G.P Guilford. By order of your father he'll be your personal knight starting today."

Cornelia became cross. "I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

"Watch your anger, major general," Darlton said crossly, "Would you go against a direct order from his majesty?"

"Hmph," Cornelia snorted, folding her arms.

"I'll leave you two to get acquainted," Darlton said and left, leaving Cornelia and Guilford alone.

"Well?" Cornelia glared. "Don't you have something to say?"

"R-right," Guilford hesitated and saluted, "Chief Warrant Officer Gilbert G.P Guilford reporting for duty, ma'am. Special assignment to protect you, my princess."

Cornelia took a slow deep breath, but did so in a way that didn't make it obvious. Her boots clacked along the tile floor as she approached Guilford. She held up a finger. "Let's get one thing straight here," she spoke authoritatively, "You're only here because my father assigned you to my guard. I don't need you to be at my back or taking care of me like I'm a helpless damsel in distress. I didn't make Major General on a whim. I'm here through more than a decade of military training and experience. Am I understood?"

"Yes, your highness!" Guilford exclaimed.

"Do you understand your place here? You are at my beck and call. You are not my bodyguard, but my subordinate. Is _that_ understood?"

"Yes, your highness!" Guilford repeated with more enthusiasm than last time.

"Good then. Follow me to my office. Let's see if I can't find anything to test out your capabilities."

"Yes, your highness!"

Cornelia palmed her eye as she turned around. _This is going to be a long day._

In her office, Guilford stood by with the utmost resilience and patience, not moving for an instant, like a guard of Charles' royal palace, as Cornelia sifted through papers and reports. The second princess finally found something worth taking note of. _I wonder why I didn't notice this one sooner. _She tucked the paper away into her pocket and motioned Guilford to follow her. "Come, my knight," Cornelia said - sarcastically straining the last two words, "We're going to the air force base to make a visit to Area Fourteen. Apparently stragglers of the Inked Alliance have been spotted there."

"Yes, your highness!"

* * *

><p><strong>Area 14<strong>

Cornelia and Guilford touched down at the Viceroy palace. Cornelia had her custom Knightmare Frame brought along for the ride and Guilford had his Sutherland that he was assigned brought as well. The Sutherlands were not in mass production, but some existed and Charles had had Guilford to be given one upon being assigned as Cornelia's knight.

Cornelia had never met the Viceroy of Area 14, nor did she know who was assigned. If she had known in advance, things would've gone a little bit differently. However, the Viceroy had specifically requested Cornelia by name to eliminate members of what she believed to be remnants of the Inked Alliance. The Viceroy of Area 14 had requested that Cornelia be sent to deal with the straggler threat. The soldiers she had currently searching for the stragglers were…inadequate at hunting them down and therefore she had requested that someone with experience in fighting the Inked Alliance be deployed to her.

When Cornelia was allowed access to the Viceroy's office, she waltzed in and saw a platinum blonde sitting behind the desk with a tall collar and long cream lavender dress with large amounts of cleavage. _Oh you've got to be kidding me._

The Viceroy smirked and chuckled from behind her desk. "Sister, what an unexpected pleasure." _Even though it's not._

_Deep breaths Cornelia. _"Guinevere," she scowled, "What are _you_ doing here? Where's the Viceroy?"

"I _am_ the Viceroy," Guinevere said haughtily and pointed to the gilded name plaque at the front of her desk that read "Viceroy Guinevere su Britannia" in sapphire lettering.

"Who did you blow to get this position?"

"Your highness!" Guilford was astounded by Cornelia's remark.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Cornelia shot back sarcastically, "I'm usually far more professional than this," the corner of her lip twitched, "I just tend to lose my composure in family business."

Guinevere chuckled, "I could have you thrown out of here for a remark like that. After all, you're in _my_ territory, Cornelia." Guinevere stretched forward her arms and cracked her knuckles, "But I won't," she bent her elbows and rested her chin on the backs of her hands, "I'll take the higher ground and focus on our mutual enemy."

_You stuck up arrogant bitch! _Cornelia mentally punctuated the last three words.

Guinevere opened her desk drawer and handed Cornelia a rolled up, large piece of parchment. "This is a map of the area where the Alliance has been spotted along with a map of the entire Area itself. You are to investigate the spot on the smaller map encircled in red where we've had reports of Inked Alliance activity."

"Very well," Cornelia said taking the map and immediately about face. She couldn't bear to spend one more second in Guinevere's office. "Let's go, Guilford."

"Right, yes my princess," Guilford said and then about face to bow to Guinevere, "It was nice meeting you, your highness."

"The feeling is mutual. If you get bored hanging around with Miss Hard Case and need someone a little softer," Guinevere said, purring the last word as she slumped to one side, "I would gladly welcome such a fine gentleman as yourself."

Guilford blushed, "I…uh…"

"Guilford!" Cornelia called from the hallway.

"I have to go," the warrant officer said quickly and followed Cornelia out of the building.

At the scene of the designated area, Cornelia and Guilford made their way onto the scene using their Knightmare frames. Cornelia's factsphere and thermal imaging wasn't picking up any signs of life within the ghetto.

"Guilford, give me a map reading. Is this the right place?"

"Yes my princess, we are standing in the center of the red circle on your sister's map."

_Something isn't right here. I don't like this. _"I want you to circle the circumference from the northernmost point, Guilford. Circle in towards the center, clockwise. I'll move counterclockwise from the center."

"Yes, your highness!" Guilford took off.

_Well he certainly has the loyalty aspect down. _Cornelia thought to herself. _Father picks well in that regard. _Cornelia slowly drove her knightmare around, looking for signs of life and movement. _I don't see a damn thing. I'm not picking up any readings. Are there really Inked Alliance stragglers around here? _If Cornelia had her eye on more than just the enemy she would've noticed when she accidentally ran a trip wire along a ground that was coated with gunpowder which erupted and made to damage her Knightmare frame, but did little much other than scratch the paint. From out of the inferno, Cornelia locked and loaded and began gleefully shooting all around her. Buildings began to be demolished and finally Cornelia flushed out her enemy. They were covered in mud, which explained her inability to catch them with thermal imaging. They began making a break for the southern part of the area.

"Damn," Cornelia cussed and radioed for Guilford, "Guilford, they're headed south; follow up on me."

"Yes, your highness!"

Cornelia chased after her enemy while unloading bullet after bullet from her Knightmare Frame's assault rifle. "Run! Run you miserable bastards!" Cornelia shouted with a crazed smile. She began tagging them left and right. Enemies that weren't fast enough became road kill and more and more alliance soldiers began making their way into the Britannian occupied part of the area. Grenades were lobbed from buildings at her Knightmare Frame, doing minimal damage to the reinforced plating used to construct it. Cornelia shot and destroyed anything she could spot. Her slash harkens ripped and tore through buildings better than any chainsaw, and her assault rifle was bringing alliance soldiers to their deaths quicker than a harvest boutique would sell out of caramel apples on festival night. Cornelia kept up the crazed smile and manic laughter, thoroughly enjoying butchering her enemies.

A couple of enemies climbed into a nearby vehicle and she blew it up with a slash harken. Ignoring Guilford's attempts to contact her, her brain pulsing with adrenaline, Cornelia continued to shoot, kill, fire her slash harkens, and demolish things with her lance until everything around her lay in ruins. She saw one man run away from behind a parked car and with a fire from her slash harkens to the fuel tank, he was destroyed along with the car. Cornelia looked at everything while chuckling and smiling with a crazed look. "Dead, aha ha ha, everything's dead," she laughed nervously.

"Princess Cornelia, please respond!"

"Guilford?" Cornelia asked as she picked up the receiver with a mildly flirty voice.

"Major General…what have you done?"

"I've just destroyed all the threats, what's the matter Guilford?"

"Are your eyes blind? Look at the damage you've caused!"

"What are you talking about?" Cornelia chuckled taking a look at the scene, "I haven't done anythi—" she stopped and then saw what Guilford was talking about. She was in a Britannian settlement and everything was either on fire or in ruins. Some of the dead bodies weren't even alliance soldiers.

"I tried to get you to stop, but you were ignoring my transmissions!"

Cornelia continued to look at the scene in wide eyed horror.

"Daddy, please wake up, daddy!" a little girl shouted to her father.

"My son, my SOOOOON!" A grieving mother cried out.

"Sis, it's gonna be okay, you'll live. Oh god sis!"

"Whoop! Whoop! Whoop! Whoop! Whoop! Whoop!" a car alarm sounded.

"Your highness?" Guilford was concerned for the fact that Cornelia wasn't saying anything back.

She dropped the receiver and let it sway back and forth underneath the dashboard by her knees. Her other hand let go of the left arm controls and the gun lowered at her side. "What have I done?" She looked at the palms of her trembling hands. "I did…all of this? But…but I'm…" More cries of grieving families and the sounds of death could be heard out in the streets. "Who…am I? What…what was I doing? What…what have I become? I…I…" Cornelia shut her eyes, clenched her hands to her thighs and let out a high-pitched, horrified, anguished scream.

"Princess Cornelia!" Guilford exclaimed, worried for her. Immediately he made a call to home base immediately.

"Yes?"

"General Darlton, this is Warrant Officer Gilbert G.P. Guilford, Princess Cornelia's personal knight. Something's happened sir and I…I don't know what to do?"

"Calm yourself soldier, just explain to me calmly what's going on, if that's possible."

Guilford nodded. "I can do that."

Cornelia sat in her cockpit, holding her body, trembling. Her face was one of utter horrified shock. _Wh-what have I done? Those people are civilians of Britannia. I killed them all. Oh god, _Cornelia's eyes welled with tears, _what sort of monster have I let myself be turned into?_

An airship arrived to investigate the situation and find out what happened based upon Guilford's report to Darlton. While the investigation went on, Cornelia sat on a crate with a cup of hot tea and a blanket. Though it was spring in Britannia, the temperatures were like autumn down in the southern hemisphere. Cornelia was shivering, but her trembling was caused more by the experience than the temperature. She hadn't even taken a sip of tea when the soldiers approached her.

Based on initial findings, they were requested to restrain Cornelia and escort her into the airship to be taken back to Britannia. If Cornelia wasn't in such a state of shock she could've told the soldiers to let her go and unhand her as they lifted her to her feet and roughly bound her hands behind her back. Being a princess of Britannia, Cornelia had immunity to such things and could stand above the law, but she kept quiet. Despite this the soldiers should've known the laws of the hierarchy, but they had their orders, which Guilford questioned.

"You can't do this! She's a princess of Britannia! " he shouted.

"Our orders come from First Princess and Viceroy of Area Fourteen, Guinevere su Britannia and are backed up by General-in-chief Albert Q. Anerdas. We are returning the second princess to Britannia and out of the area on the grounds that she may be a threat to the empire. This case is to be brought before his majesty the emperor and if he determines her to be a threat she will receive punishment."

"Princess Cornelia is a loyal soldier to his majesty and the empire of Britannia. She would never do this on purpose! There has to be some sort of mistake!"

"Shut your mouth!" The outcry came not from a guard, but from Cornelia herself. Guilford looked over the guards restraining him at the princess herself. Her ankles were shackled together and her arms were tied behind her back with the same type of cloth used to create strait jackets. "You don't understand a thing about me. I did this…and I will accept my punishment."

"I won't let you! I'm your knight!"

"Then you should consider finding yourself someone else to protect. I don't need your protection. I never did. This is my mistake and I will face the consequences." Cornelia was not about to hide behind her status though she very well should have been able to, even given the circumstances. Although Guinevere stood above her in hierarchy given the first princess' political position and higher claim to the throne, Cornelia was still a princess of Britannia and her own right. It was doubtful anything would go past an investigation stage or any punishment would stick.

"You don't have to do this! I'll call Prince Schneizel! We'll get you out of this!"

"Don't you dare!" Cornelia's outburst was louder than before. She glared over at Guilford. "I am a princess of the empire, but I will not be treated as one. I killed innocent people, Guilford, whether I meant to or not. I will not hide behind my status and dodge the law." If she understood politics better Cornelia would know that her status as a princess would overwrite her status as a soldier, despite her actions. If Cornelia really wanted to be punished or have her "arrest" stick, she would have to adamantly revoke her immunity and that would not be easy, mostly because it was practically unheard of. With a forlorn face and a suffering smile, Cornelia said more calmly. "It's not justice for me to not face punishment for these innocent lives that I have stolen. I must take responsibility."

"But…"

Cornelia returned to glaring. "I still have standing power over you until my punishment is decided." She turned her head away from Guilford. "If you continue to argue I will have you cast out from the Britannian army."

Guilford hung his head and clapped his arms and legs together. "I understand, your highness, forgive my rudeness."

Cornelia turned her head further away from Guilford and towards the aircraft that would take her back to the mainland. "Take me away."

As she walked forward, Guilford saw it. From the light reflected upon the sun as she walked up the ramp into the ship, Guilford could see a single tear fall from Cornelia's eyes, though they were hidden from view by her long violet hair. Guilford could see that the princess was not only traumatized by the events that had transpired, but also, deep down, she was suffering. She was having a battle inside herself. There was a demon within her body that Cornelia was trying to subdue and she wanted it taken off the face of the Earth, even if it meant going to her grave.

Aboard the ship, Cornelia was placed in a holding cell and not given free access to the ship. She was also gagged so that she did not try to bite her tongue or attempt to escape using her mouth. She was a clever woman and no chances were to be taken. Once she was locked in, after the ship had taken off, about a half an hour passed before Cornelia was visited. Onboard the ship was the last person she wanted to see in such a sorry state: Guinevere.

The Viceroy was personally escorting her younger half-sister back to the mainland with the arrest of her that she had made. Her sub-Viceroy could maintain the office, she believed, until she returned.

"My, my, how the mighty have fallen," Guinevere smiled with such devious delight as she held one hand against her hip, "You've really dug yourself into a hole this time, sister. I always wondered how it would be possible to grind you beneath my heel. Normally a Viceroy position isn't really my cup of tea, I prefer not to get mixed up into messy politics, but that doesn't mean I don't have the skill. A viceroy position was perfect for my plan to drag you down before me. When I heard about your mental instability I asked the General-in-chief for assistance to see if there was a way of exposing it. Of course, I didn't think you'd fall for the bait hook, line and sinker." Although Guinevere was not a member of the military, as first princess she had her contacts and many friends in high places, not to mention many consorts. On top of that, her silver tongue always helped her squeeze just a little extra information out of people she chatted with. "You and I might be members of the royal family, but a threat of the empire is still a threat of the empire and threats will always be eliminated. If I can prove you are dangerous you will be executed without a second thought. I heard earlier, you want to face punishment so badly," Guinevere smirked, "Consider your immunity status willingly revoked."

_You conniving bitch! You set me up!_

Guinevere continued to go on about her little revenge plot. "The men you killed, they were convicts that the General-in-chief had relinquished into his custody all for this little test." Guinevere was enjoying rubbing the state of affairs in Cornelia's face so much she didn't realize how much vital information she was giving Cornelia, assuming she would remain in the army after this whole ordeal. Even if Cornelia didn't face corporal punishment or jail time, she might be ejected from the army to save face if politics considered such a tact to be optimal.

Cornelia spoke into the scarf, forgetting that it was pointless. _What does the general-in-chief have to do with this, what are you up to? Guinevere, why would you do this?_

"What's that?" Guinevere held her hand to her ear, "I'm afraid I can't hear you. Oh," Guinevere leaned back and folded her arms over her bust, "That's right," A devious smirk crossed Guinevere's lips, "You've been declared extremely violent and dangerous, so you can't use your mouth or your limbs." Her expression switched back to one of pondering. "Ah, I wonder what might happen to your little sister. Even if you aren't executed for what you've done I wonder if people would consider it okay to let her stay with such a mentally unstable sister." The devious smirk returned. "She'll be deported just like Lelouch."

_You fucking cutthroat whore! _Cornelia did her best to stand up and leapt at Guinevere, only to bang against the electromagnetic barrier keeping her in. She was repelled backwards and hit her head on the floor. Tears welled up in her eyes not because of the pain, but because she had let Guinevere get under her skin and her sudden outburst was not helping her case.

"Goodness," Guinevere openly feigned concern with babyish sounding sarcasm, "Are you all right, Cornelia?" She sneered and put her hand underneath her chin, rubbing the back of it slowly along her smooth skin, "That's a good look on you though, Cornelia." She laughed that irritating, evil sounding, chortle of hers. "Down on the ground, bound and tied up, helpless and weak, like your mother wanted you to be." She laughed a little more.

Cornelia sat up and scowled at Guinevere. _Don't you __**dare**__ drag my mother into this!_

"Oh no, I'm so scared of you when you're tied up and behind an electromagnetic fence," Guinevere said, feigning fear this time in the way she had feigned concern before, "whatever shall I do?"

_Guinevere, _Cornelia scowled, punctuating and slurring the syllables of her sister's name.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have better things to do on this ship than rub it in your face about how I've finally gotten my revenge on you for how you've humiliated me. Ta-ta, Cornelia. I'll be sure to say that you're a raging lunatic for the official record in front of his majesty. See you at your execution date." Even with her immunity status revoked, the only authority Cornelia would answer to for such a thing would be her father, the emperor. Guinevere was convinced that she had the evidence and the standing to persuade her father that Cornelia was a danger to the empire and have her legally executed for her crimes against the country. Whether or not this was reality or fantasy remained to be seen, but the possibility still existed, however small. It was likely, though that Guinevere was just saying it as a smug remark, and ill-mannered joke, to demoralize the 2nd princess. She was no political genius, but even she would know better that the best she could hope to do would be to destroy Cornelia's image in the public eye.

Cornelia let go of her hate a few moments later and just looked depressed. _Yes…executed…I could be executed for this._ If Cornelia was thinking clearly, she'd realize how small that possibility was. The worst she could be looking at, under the circumstances, was maybe discharge from the army or excommunication from the empire. Execution, though possible, was wholly unlikely. However, between her depressed mental state and Guinevere's haughty attitude, it was hard for Cornelia not to harp on the worst case scenario.

Her thoughts quickly shifted to Guinevere's motive._ But why would she do this? She can't still be bitter about the whole horse race can she? No…no I guess this is her way of revenge from __**that**__ time. _Cornelia remembered when she beat her older sister half way to death and permanent brain damage. Guinevere certainly hadn't forgotten that, considering Cornelia clearly could recall every second of it. _But what's the General-in-chief got to do with all this? Was my mental state really that noticeable to him? Was that, _Cornelia's expression turned forlorn, _why father assigned me a knight?_

Upon touchdown, Guinevere went to go fill out some paperwork, one of which was stating that Cornelia had willingly temporarily revoked her immunity—as it couldn't be permanently revoked without Cornelia being excommunicated from the royal family, which couldn't happen unless that was decided as her punishment—before charting a private flight back to Area 14. Cornelia, meanwhile, was to be brought to another holding cell within the barracks and be kept under the watchful eye of the men she used to order around. With her immunity status revoked she could be treated like just any other soldier. However, while that had sounded appealing at the start, Cornelia now had mixed feelings about the whole thing.

On one hand, this was justice. Cornelia should rightfully face punishment for her actions. On the other hand, there was no telling what could happen to her without her status to hide behind. She very well could've put Euphie's welfare in danger as well as her own and it took her conniving older sister to remind her of that. And on the subject of Guinevere, Cornelia couldn't help, but feel angered that she had fallen into a trap set up by the first princess. On a personal level Cornelia wanted Guinevere to suffer the consequences of what had transpired and not her.

It was too late now though, Cornelia figured. As head of her house branch, and repealing her immunity status for the incident, Cornelia had no one to hide behind. Guinevere was not only a royal family member, but a Viceroy. Only Odysseus and Schneizel could even attempt to overturn Guinevere's authority if her own father didn't step in. The former Cornelia hardly saw and the latter may not help given the black mark it would put on his own career for helping a murderer. Cornelia wasn't about to count on her own father for anything since he encouraged infighting between siblings and any chance they could take to make them look a more likely candidate for the throne or lower another's standards he admired greatly.

Clovis was the only other sibling Cornelia could count on to the same level as Schneizel since none of her other siblings would think of coming to her aid, but Clovis was such a poor politician that, if he tried, Guinevere would chew him up and spit him out from the clack of the gavel. Cornelia hated to admit it, but while her older sister was not the most proactive member of the royal family, she certainly was very talented in both politics and manipulation. In fact, that was yet another reason Cornelia couldn't stand her older sister: Guinevere had the skill to assist the empire, but only ever used her skills for personal gain, even her term as Viceroy was only so she could get revenge on her.

Outside her siblings, Cornelia's other saving grace was her good status with General Darlton and, under the circumstances, Major General Meredith Meredia. Normally Meredith would not be a viable option since she and Cornelia currently held the same rank, but given the circumstances neither one could help her now. As Guinevere had told her, assuming she wasn't bluffing, though Cornelia had never known her older sister to boast what wasn't true—typically she boasted what _was_ true and that's what made her strutting infuriating—Anerdas was also in on the set up and his authority was being added to hers to put her in this state of affairs. Cornelia had no way out and no one to hide behind. Under the circumstances, it was bittersweet.

Or so she thought. There was, in fact, one person that Cornelia had no counted on coming to her aid. And as she and the two soldiers escorting her entered the foyer of the barracks, Cornelia's eyes widened with shock. Standing tall, proud, and giving a glare, on the mat that contained the Britannian Army emblem, there was a lanky, slim, dirty-blonde, blue-eyed woman about a decade older than Cornelia. She was wearing a regal, purple cape and a form-fitting white jacket over a black shirt with white pants, black, knee high boots, and elbow-length black gloves. Her arms were folded across her narrow abdomen.

_Nonette._ As Cornelia was forced to her knees as the soldiers nearby her dropped down as well, Cornelia realized that she could be saved. The members of the Knights of the Round superseded the authority of the military. Unless another Knight of the Round with a lower number took Guinevere's side, which was doubtful, else Nonette would not be standing here, Cornelia figured, as the Knight of Nine, Nonette could save her. However, based on the scowl upon her face, Cornelia didn't know if Nonette was there to help her, or chew her out. Her best friend was unpredictable to a degree and if Nonette was about to take out her wrath on Cornelia, the second princess feared that it would be worse than any punishment the empire could deal her. Cornelia gulped, praying for an aversion to the worst case scenario.

"M-Miss Enneagram," the voice of one of the soldiers trembled, "W-we did not know you were arriving. Wh-what can we do for you?"

"You can start by turning the major general over to me." Cornelia reacted with a small, nasal gasp, Nonette was on her side.

"B-but she is to be confined until—" The response was met by Nonette slamming her foot into the man's neck from behind and smashing his head into the floor with her foot.

"I am in a very bad mood right now, understand? As a Knight of the Round I have the authority above the General-in-chief and I am ordering you to turn the accused of Cornelia li Britannia, over to me," she put more pressure on the man's head. "Is that clear?" Nonette asked darkly.

"W-we understand M-Miss Enneagram," the other soldier holding onto Cornelia released her and scuttled away like a crab. "P-please t-take her."

Nonnette walked over to Cornelia's front and yanked her to her feet by the collar. Cornelia could see the look of disappointment in Nonette's face as the knight's cold, stoic eyes burned into Cornelia's soul. Cornelia shook with fear. She had always feared her much older friend for reasons like this. When Nonette was mad, her very stare could send shivers down her spine, as it was doing now. Cornelia had the sudden urge to lose control of her bladder, but she squelched it.

Nonette then let go of Cornelia only to walk behind her and grab her collar from behind, causing Cornelia to stumble as she lost her balance. Cornelia was forced to walk backwards as best she could as Nonette took her outside. Twice she fell. The first time Nonette picked her up and led Cornelia forward, allowing the second princess to walk normally, but Nonette's brisk pace caused Cornelia to stumble again. After that time, Nonette gave Cornelia her hand to help her back to her feet only to then drag Cornelia by a lock of her hair the rest of the walk. She walked over to a car and opened the back door. "Get in." she said to Cornelia. Cornelia hurriedly got in the car and Nonette buckled in the second princess since she would've found it next to impossible with the restraints binding her hands behind her back. Nonette slammed the door shut, causing Cornelia to wince as she further recognized her friend's anger. Nonette then got in the driver's seat and drove to her destination: the Enneagram estate.

Once inside, Nonette got Cornelia out of the car and this time walked behind the second princess, bending Cornelia over with one hand behind her head and the other pushing on her back and led the second princess to the front steps. She held onto Cornelia's collar as she opened the front door. The maid bowed to her at the foyer. "It's nice to see you have returned mistress."

"I don't need anything," Nonette said, knowing how her maid would follow up her greeting.

"Understood mistress, call upon me if you change your mind."

Nonette then led Cornelia up the stairs and into her bedroom. Once inside she closed and then locked the door.

"Sit." Nonette's authoritative voice had Cornelia's legs give in and Cornelia just dropped to the floor on her ass.

Nonette went over to the bookshelf of her extravagant bedroom, containing a skylight, a bookshelf taking up an entire corner of the room and ¼ of the two walls surrounding it, a queen sized bed with several pillows, a shag blue carpet and white wallpaper with pictures of monochromatic Technicolor birds and non-domestic felines all over it. It also had a small study area: desk, chair, computer, the works.

Nonette took a single book of the shelf and opened to a page with a loose-leaf note in it. She talked as she seemingly began to read the note. "I can't believe you would do something like that." The iron in Nonette's voice did not leave.

"I'm sorry." It was the only thing Cornelia could think to say.

"You're lucky I'm so high up in hierarchy, else you would've been up a creek without a paddle."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you're probably thinking something like: why did she save me? I was ready to accept my punishment, status be damned. Well…honestly, I didn't even know about the situation until Guilford contacted me by phone."

_Guilford did what?_ Cornelia had specifically ordered Guilford not to do anything so this came as quite a shock to her.

"That's some tenacious knight your father assigned you," Nonette kept up her serious tone. "He climbed up the chain of command, starting with Darlton and got to me through Schneizel, who he got to through Darlton."

_Schneizel gave way authority to Nonette?_ Cornelia knew Schneizel would not help directly, but the very idea that he was willing to sit on her side of the fence by giving Guilford Nonette's contact info at all meant that he cared and that warmed Cornelia's heart.

"I can understand why Schneizel wouldn't want to dirty his own hands. He has his political career to think of and it was your older sister who had you arrested. He'd be going up against not only her, but apparently, after I hung up with Guilford, he learned and told me that the General-in-chief is involved. So like I said, you're lucky I'm so high up." Nonette put the book back on the shelf and turned to face Cornelia. "Or else I wouldn't be able to get the story from you."

"What's there to say? I killed people, Nonette, innocent civilians of our race. What's there to say?"

Nonette went and got her desk chair and dragged it over to sit in front of Cornelia. She crossed her legs and interlocked her fingers as she let her hands rest on her knee, all the while keeping up a serious tone with the second princess. "I don't believe you."

"It's the truth!"

"The Cornelia I know would never knowingly kill innocent Britannians, not unless she had a good reason. And if she didn't have a good reason: she would be sorry for it."

"You don't know what I've been through, Nonette. I've changed since you last saw me." It had been a long time since the two had met face to face. The responsibilities of both women made it difficult for them to meet in person.

"Of course you've changed. I've changed too. Change is a part of life. But no matter how much we change: there are still some things about us that will never change." Nonette pointed at Cornelia with her elbow and wrist bent making the shape of her arm like that of a '2' or a 'Z' if looked at from the side. "You will always be loyal to Britannia. That is an undeniable fact. You would've never committed a massacre if you had been sound of mind. I'm bailing you out, Cornelia."

"Don't, it's not worth it, do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"Of course I do," Nonnette stood up and walked a few paces. "I'm saving the life of a person who's too dense to save herself."

"That's not what I'm talking about! What will the public think when they find out—"

SLAP

Nonette struck Cornelia across the face. "When have you ever cared what the public has thought of you? You are the ruthless Cornelia li Britannia, a Major General: media proclaimed Goddess of Victory and Witch of Britannia. But did you ever gain your titles just to gain them? Haven't you always acted as you wanted and let the public go their way? I know that the wound that's been carved here runs deeper than the eye can see." Nonette squatted down and pushed her finger against Cornelia's chest over where the second princess' heart was. "I know that there is a splinter of pain resting upon the surface of your skin, but that splinter is part of a very jagged spear that is embedded deep within your heart, causing you immense pain, and you're doing what you can to struggle with its existence. But you don't have to struggle, Cornelia, not when there are those around that are willing to help you. It's okay to close of your heart so that you do not feel pain, but first you have to let out the pain that you are still feeling and keeping deep inside yourself."

"Nonette…I…"

"Would Lelouch, Nunnally and her majesty want to see you like this? Don't you think they'd want you to live well without wanting to punish yourself or lose yourself to insanity? Didn't you tell me that you wanted to live for them?"

Nonette's words penetrated into Cornelia and struck deep into her body. Cornelia fought the urge to break down.

"Don't fight it. Let it out. After all," Nonette stopped being serious and gave Cornelia a warm smile. "I'm right here, Nellie."

Cornelia then wrapped her arms around Nonette and the Knight of Nine held onto her best friend as she cried. It was easy to see that Cornelia was still suffering all she had experienced in the last couple of years. She was still traumatized, despite her best efforts to come to terms with what had transpired. Nonette soothingly would run the tips of her fingers down the right side of Cornelia's back with one hand while holding onto her with the other.

Nonette listened to Cornelia's anguish during her sobs. Cornelia apologized to Lelouch, Nunnally and Marianne during her breakdown and asked for their forgiveness in straying from what she had promised them. Nonette stayed the entire time and helped Cornelia calm down. For Cornelia, it was comforting to know that, no matter what might happen, that Nonette would never abandon her. With Marianne gone, Nonette was the person closest to Cornelia that she had known the longest: two whole years more than Euphie had lived.

Nonette even reminded her of how close they were. "No matter what happens, I will always be your friend, Nellie."

After her breakdown, Nonette got Cornelia some time off and got her into therapy, knowing that she more than needed it. Nonette also took some time off and kept Cornelia under her supervision, whether at the li Britannia mansion or the Enneagram estate. Nonette knew the vulnerable exposed state Cornelia was in and didn't want to leave her alone for fear of what might happen until Cornelia was more stable. Euphie pitched in to, wanting to do everything she could to get her big sister back on her feet.

In the 3rd Princesses own words: "My sister is supposed to be strong and resolute. She may not smile all the time, but that's part of who she is. I want Cornelia to get better so that she can be the one looking out for me again."

During her time off, Schneizel and Nonette managed to give Cornelia a little bit of a reason to be happy. Using Cornelia's tortured mental state to their advantage they were able to take the transpired events and played Cornelia as a victim and that Guinevere psychologically forced Cornelia into committing the atrocity that was wrought. The campaign benefitted Schneizel who believed that Cornelia was a better ally to have than Guinevere, not to mention that even he was not bold enough to refuse a request made by Nonette Enneagram, lest he find himself needing to sleep with the lights on for several weeks.

The campaign worked fine as it stood with photographs taken, much to Cornelia's chagrin, to get some newsprint evidence, but what really sold it was when Cornelia was convinced to make a public speech in response to Guinevere's. The first princess had made a televised speech. She stated that Cornelia was trying to twist things and play the victim when she knows full well what she did. Guinevere stood from the viewpoint that Cornelia was trying to make the public feel sorry for her and forget that she was the one that pulled the trigger by playing the blame game with Guinevere who, as Cornelia knew when she saw the broadcast, lied through her teeth and said that she had asked Cornelia for help. She said that she had made an error, that she mistakenly believed there were Inked Alliance soldiers at large, but were nothing more than some escaped convicts and did not think Cornelia's mental state was that bad that she would commit to what she did. With this the fire had been lit and Cornelia was ready to fan the flames of political warfare with her older sister.

What had started as a simple revenge plot in Guinevere's hopes of having Cornelia executed by their father had now turned into a battle of wits with the first princess attempting to destroy Cornelia's public image. Cornelia was not about to take this political assault lying down, delighting Schneizel and Nonette when the second princess declared that she wanted to make her own speech to defend herself from Guinevere's slander.

"Excellent, I'll get a speech crafter and we'll—"

"There's no need for such a showy, forced manuscript, Schneizel," Cornelia said and stood up with the remote control in her hand as she turned off the television she had used to watch Guinevere's speech. "Let me speak from the heart." Cornelia made her request in her simple, depressed tone she had been using these days, but Schneizel could sense how invested Cornelia was in the declaration deep down by how promptly she had shot him down and by the strength in her eyes when she said it.

"Are you sure?"

"If I prepare a speech it's just going to make me look more fraudulent, which is exactly what Guinevere would expect. Just trust me dear brother. I'll show Guinevere the type of fire she's playing with, but not knowing when to bow out her head when she had the chance."

The speech was held at a private, secure location, to prevent bystanders from attacking. Schneizel made sure the media made it clear that that was the reason the location was secure and that Cornelia was not afraid to face the public, but simply wished to get out her words without interference.

Schneizel hadn't seen Cornelia the morning of her speech and was surprised, as were many, when the second princess entered in onto the scene with her hair straight and flat rather than in the faux curls she normally styled it. The only attempt Cornelia had made to style her hair was a horizontal braid around the sides of her head above her ears. She wasn't even wearing her soldier uniform, but rather a white and red, form fitting outfit with a regal, white cape and thigh high red boots along with matching, arm length, silk gloves. Most people quieted down when they saw this as Cornelia took to the stand. Cornelia tapped the microphone and it made a loud tone and ring before the second princess cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Citizens of Britannia," she addressed the empire, "I come before you to speak not in my defense, or to excuse my actions, but to speak out against the slander my sister throws me under. She knew full well the troubled state I was in at the time, even admitted it to my face, and lied to all of yours. I do not excuse my actions for the deaths of the innocent Britannians whose lives I took, but I will say that not a moment goes by that I don't wish I could take it all back." Cornelia looked at her palm. "I…was not in control of myself. Ever since the taking of Area Twelve I've had these…urges of destruction," she looked seriously at the public, "Never did I think it would mean self-destruction of everything I've worked towards. I love Britannia, it is my home. I have worked since the mere age of 14, when I was made Second Lieutenant, to make this country a strong nation. I would never, knowingly and willingly, take the lives of innocents with my own two hands. Yes, I have sacrificed hostages under dire circumstances, I've even been extreme in my methods of pragmatism, causing large amounts of property damage, but those are actions I did for the greater good of Britannia. I would never destroy an entire settlement just to destroy it and specifically target and shoot my own people.

I was good and ready to revoke my immunity so that justice would be done and those of you in Area Fourteen crying out for blood would feel satisfied. I was saved by the Knight of Nine, Nonette Enneagram and though it is not the justice you all cry out for, all I can do is apologize and hope that you can forgive me. I am getting better and I hope one day I can return to the frontlines and show my renewed control so that you won't have to take my word for it. And so, to all of the families who lost love ones because of my thoughtless actions and inability to control myself, though my words are meaningless: I am truly sorry. I…" Cornelia paused, finding it harder and harder to hold back her tears. She had wanted to get through this professionally, but she could hear the sounds of her stifled sobs reverberating through the speakers. She did her best to maintain her composure and did not break down, but all the eyes upon her saw it when tears began to roll down the cheeks of the second princess. Cornelia gave a distressed smile and said, "I…have nothing further to say." She then walked off the stage, the clacking of her boots, echoing as she walked away.

The public was left in shock. If many weren't convinced of Cornelia's troubles, they were now. She had a reputation of always being strong willed and stolid. To see those tears roll down her face on national Britannian television, across all Areas the nation owned, a majority of the public came to her defense. Cornelia made it clear her stance on the subject and much of Britannia could see her pain. Not everyone was convinced of Cornelia's innocence and there were several who believed her tears were faked. However, these opinions belonged to a very small minority, a bunch of which in large support of Guinevere to begin with. However, the majority of the country was on the side of the second princess, even those whose family members she had murdered could tell that she never meant for it to happen and sympathized with her. Press releases of her consistent mourning of the late Empress Marianne, whom she was close to, her mother's death, and the loss of Eleventh Prince Lelouch and Nunnally were all used as ammunition to paint Cornelia as the victim and Guinevere as a manipulative bitch.

The first princess still had her supporters, but they were dropping excessively. Cornelia's deeply rooted positive reception with the common folk of Britannia was trumping Guinevere's constant belittling of anyone not belonging to the upper class. There were even members of the upper class switching sides. Due to the turmoil, Guinevere was forced to abandon her Viceroy position just to save face and gain just a little bit of sympathy, though not much, that the situation had cost Guinevere her job.

With the blame shifted, Cornelia was able to play off that she had been manipulated by her "evil" half-sister. Under Nonette's watchful eye, and approval by her therapist, Cornelia was taken back to Area 14 for a short duration to meet with the families and offer her condolences in person. This too was thrown to the hungry media and Cornelia even made a statement that she would pay for reparations to the settlement out of her own pocket, to make sure that it was repaired properly. She even stuck around for a while as a temporary Viceroy whilst the transaction was made and construction went through.

As she watched the reconstruction of the mayhem she herself had caused, she waved Guilford over who was hanging around with some other soldiers. Guilford excused himself from the group and approached Cornelia. "Yes, my princess?"

Without turning to face him, continuing to watch the renovations, she said, "I've been meaning to ask you something since the day it happened, but I've been forgetting. On the day Guinevere had me arrested, I gave you a direct order not to contact Schneizel and not to help me, and yet you disobeyed me, why?"

Guilford dropped down onto one knee. "I did it for you, your highness. You are an inspiration to soldiers everywhere and losing you over an incident where you are not yourself is an insult to your greatness and demoralization to all of Britannia, ma'am. I've always admired you Major General. You were a well-known hero to me and my classmates before I even knew Trigonometry. Even though it looked like you had given up on yourself I was given the responsibility of being your knight and I should keep you from death's door even at the cost of my very life and soul. No matter what enemy you face, even when you are your own worst enemy, I am at your back. That is my duty as your knight, your majesty." He paused and waited for Cornelia to say something, but when she didn't he added, "And yet, in helping you, I went against your direct orders. I will accept whatever punishment you have for me, your highness."

There was a long silence before Cornelia finally spoke. "In face of direct orders, you acted as you deemed best, for the sake of Britannia and its future. I would be lying if I said I would not have done the same. I cannot punish a soldier who fights for what he deems is best for Britannia. However," Cornelia turned around sharply, clacking her boots together and spoke authoritatively to Guilford, "Disobey my orders in a combat scenario and there will be consequences. Is that understood?"

Guilford swiftly rose to his feet, saluted and bellowed with pride, "Yes, your highness!"

Cornelia smiled a genuine smile at Guilford, "That will be all, Guilford my knight."

"Yes, your highness." Guilford prepared to return to the soldiers he was chatting with.

"Ah, where do you think you're going?"

Guilford turned around sharply and saluted. "Ma'am, I was under the impression you had dismissed me. I apologize if you had not."

"You're apology is accepted and your mistake is excused and well-founded on my words, but not on the presumption of your duty."

Guilford was confused.

"You're my knight aren't you?" Cornelia asked, "Isn't it your job to stand by my side?"

Guilford was beaming, "Yes, your highness! Understood, my princess!"

As Guilford stood by Cornelia's side, watching the renovations, Cornelia looked at the sun overhead and thought to herself. _Some mistakes…cannot be corrected or forgiven though and sometimes you will lose all you have built up, but that just shows how much trust in me Britannia has. I have a long way to go on the road to recovery, but I will return to defend Britannia yet again. I won't make the same mistake twice. I am Cornelia li Britannia and I am the hero of the people._

From that point forward, Cornelia started to see Guilford in a different light. He had started out as an unnecessary addition to her world, but now, Cornelia felt, he could be the best thing to ever happen to her. He was her knight, someone obligated to stand by her, obey, serve and protect her, even from herself and things where physical violence would not save her. But a fourth thing arose from that as well: Cornelia also saw Guilford as a companion, someone she could rely on in times of crisis to assist her in dire situations. Cornelia could recall plenty of times in her teens when such a person would've come in handy, times when Nonette wasn't always around.

This all came out in therapy as Cornelia's mental state was slowly restored. Everything that was bothering Cornelia came to the surface. Cornelia's therapist was also able to get to the root of Cornelia's problems and help her overcome some of the things weighing her down: like Lelouch, Nunnally and Marianne's deaths. Her therapist also helped her come to terms and sort out her feelings towards Nonette and Marianne, further cementing Cornelia's suspicion of her bisexuality, though Cornelia seemed to have an almost fanatic preference towards Marianne whilst she was alive. And it turned out she preferred men over women.

It took her about a full year for Cornelia to get her full bearings straight. Somewhere between a quarter and halfway through, Nonette felt comfortable leaving Cornelia out of her watchful eye and knew that Cornelia could take care of herself. During her routine therapy, though Cornelia was taken off active duty, she received reports from Guilford from time to time about actual Inked Alliance sightings. Cornelia had him take command in her absence, shifting Guilford out of the Warrant Officer regime and planting him as a Brigadier General under her command, to better get respect out of her troops. Cornelia wouldn't have done it if she didn't think Guilford was capable of handling it or had the capacity to lead so her troops respected her decision and gave Guilford the proper respect.

By the Fall of 2015, Cornelia was back on her feet and back on active duty. She wasn't sunshine anymore, she never would be again, but she had learned to cope with her troubles in life without being sociopathic about it. She had constructed a large emotional wall between her and the outside world as her means of coping with reality. She stayed just out of its reach so that it wouldn't hurt her as badly. However, her wall was not impenetrable. She had a few soft spots, but attempts to try and find them would have you shoved away immediately unless you were the cause of her soft spots.

During her time off, and even more once back on active duty, Cornelia had come to appreciate her working relationship with Guilford a whole lot more. The two were constantly seen in each other's company, but neither actively or romantically pursued the other, despite the appearance of their relationship. Guilford's loyalty was to Cornelia without question and Cornelia's ability to rely on that loyalty is what made her appreciate him.

In the winter of 2016, Cornelia was promoted to Lieutenant General and placed within the famous Glaston Knights. In in the summer, after putting down insurrections within Areas 7, 9 and 12 within a few weeks of each other, mostly single handedly, and also repelling a group of Chinese Federation fanatics, which even the nation itself apologized to Britannia for, its government not having any connection to the group, Cornelia was placed upon the highest she could reach. Cornelia reached the rank of 4-star General.

**End of Chapter 152**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Okay this is probably like my 3rd attempt at writing the chapter. My temporary beta, Calamitaswrath, was very precise in his criticism to help me make this chapter get done well. Normally this means I would cut the omake tagged at the end here due to the length, but it was already tacked onto the end of the chapter to begin with when the chapter was like 4000 words shorter and I'm too lazy to find another chapter to tack it onto. I'm under the impression that a lot of you tend to ignore the omakes and just read the chapter so this'll probably be one of the last omakes you see anyway. Once again, I did not create the omake, Greatkingrat88 wrote it himself. And now I go eat pizza for dinner :3 ).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 144.62 The Power of hair (alternatively: Aizen gets hit with Team Rocketitis)<strong>

It had happened again. For what seemed the umpteenth time squared to the gogol, Aizen was back, wreaking havoc on the soul society for no apparent reason other than being evil. Lelouch, standing on a hill, overseeing the destruction (his haori, of course, flapping dramatically in the wind- that wind generator was really paying for itself in terms of dramatic value) with a stoic, heroic, ohnoic expression on his face, sighed deeply. This was getting old.

It had been exciting the first time around, when Aizen was powerful and in control, but the more Lelouch beat him down, the more it started to feel like a chore. An increasingly boring, increasingly ridiculous chore.

"Ahahaha!" Aizen exclaimed, from his black throne made of skulls, crystal and the tears of raped virgins, "Finally, the soul society is mine! Mine, again! AHAHAHA-"

"You said that approximately... nineteen times now." Lelouch remarked dryly. "And it never quite came true, did it?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge, my eternal rival!" Aizen exclaimed, beaming as if though he had seen a good friend. "Finally, I have thwarted you! Yet again, I have invaded the soul society off screen, and this time there is no godmod to invoke for you! AHAHA-"

"No."

Aizen blinked. "What?"

"No. I am not doing this. You are not my rival, and _stop being such a jackass._ I don't have time for your childish commotions. I have an afterlife to build into something decent, science to do and frankly, I. AM. BUSY. Go away."

Aizen's jaw dropped. "But... we're rivals..." his voice dropped an octave, as if though all his confidence had popped like an overinflated balloon.

"Go fight with somebody else. I am going to pursue some intellectual pursuits that need pursuing. And are um, worth my time."

"Hang on just a second!" Aizen exclaimed angrily. "I'm your intellectual equal! A genius! We're like, brain rivals! You're supposed to come up with a clever plan to stop me!"

"Let me make this very clear," Lelouch said coldly, "we are not equals. If we were, you would have won ages ago. You are smart, but not genial. You have a basic grasp on schemes and strategy, but you're not exceptional, and by no measure a genius. See this man here?" Lelouch pointed to a man sitting a little further back in a wheelchair, his head tilted slightly to the side. "_He_ is a genius. I myself am a tactical mastermind. Compared to us, you are kind of a midget. Now, run home and let the big boys work."

"Who even is that?!"

"THE INVENTOR OF BLACK HOLE THEORY." The wheelchair-bound man said, in a robotic voice. "I GOT TWELVE INCH RIMS, THAT'S HOW I ROLL Y'ALL."

"Thank you, Stephen." Lelouch said calmly. "See that? Superior mind. You, not so much."

Aizen looked like he was on the verge of tears. "But.."

"Shoo." Lelouch said. "I have particle physics to discuss."

Suddenly, Aizen's reiatsu spiked, growing to excessive amounts, enough that the shockwave of them growing could be seen and felt for miles.

"I will not tolerate this arrogance!" Aizen roared. "You may be smart, but I was always stronger! Have at you; nothing will save you this time!"

"I figured you would react this way." Lelouch said calmly. "Fortunately, I prepared a countermeasure."

"YOU ARE WELCOME." Stephen said.

"And what could possibly rival my immense, godly power?`" Aizen gloated. "You are doomed-"

Suddenly, Lelouch reached for the turban he had been wearing all along. No mention of it had been made so far, because justifications and foreshadowing is overrated.

Slowly pulling the garment off, Lelouch revealed a long, glorious head of hair, its silken ebony length besting that of even Byakuya's.

"N-nani?" Aizen gasped.

"Say 'what' like normal people." Lelouch sneered. Suddenly, his power level spiked, and kept rising and rising until it finally surpassed Aizen's.

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta planned a lawsuit on Bleach for its blatant copies of power levels.

"Impossiburu!" Aizen exclaimed.

"I finally realized what separates us, Aizen." Lelouch said gleefully, "It's hair. Hair, and only hair. I noticed it on your arrancar, and I noticed it on you: every time you powered up, your hair would grow. I used to think it was a side effect... but then it struck me, what if it was hair that provided power instead of the other way around? So I grew this stylish mullet-"

"BUSINESS IN THE FRONT, PARTY IN THE BACK." Stephen cut in.

"and my power just surged. And currently, my hair is at least two inches longer than yours."

"N-no!" Aizen gasped. "How- how did you find out my secret?"

"The same way I realized rock music is one of the deciding factors of winning a battle." Lelouch said, clenching his fists. "Fourth wall abuse. Kick it, Stephen!"

"WITH PLEASURE." Stephen said in his robotic voice, and suddenly the tune of "Another one bites the dust" began to play.

"Nonsense! You still cannot stop me-"

Suddenly, there was a fist where Aizen's face used to be. Aizen's actual face was equally suddenly planted in the ground before him.

"So this is what power feels like." Lelouch mused. "Note to self: never stop growing hair out."

And thusly, Aizen was defeated in a humiliating manner. Again.


	153. Cornelia Story Mode: End

**(A/N: And now the conclusion of this 3 chapter arc. Let Cornelia's badassery shine. Let it shine. Let it shine. Let it shine! Eien Tamashi: To enhance your listening experience please use the ending song from the original mass effect for the last half of the final scene. Me: I don't think my readers are that integretive to do that. Eien Tamashi *snorts* Lazy asses).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Bleach

* * *

><p><strong>May 24<strong>**th****, 2016 atb**

During her first week of her new rank, Cornelia sat in on a meeting with the other generals and the general-in-chief. The only general she recognized was Darlton. It would also be her first time meeting General-in-chief Anerdas in person. The General-in-chief of Britannia's entire army, Albert Q. Anerdas, was 72 years old and still in incredibly sturdy shape. He had a full head of shaved white hair and wore the official hat of the Britannian army. His uniform was lined with so many shiny medals it would embarrass any rapper. He had a cigar dangling from his lip and he stood, despite his age, at 195cm and weighing 110kg, most of it being muscle. He had rugged stubble and a mustache one might wonder if instead of a mustache a caterpillar wasn't experiencing its pupa phase on his face. He had an eyepatch on his right eye along with a fair amount of scar tissue. It was an old war wound caused by taking part of a grenade explosion to the face and living to tell the tale, or so it was said.

He sat in the big, fancy, important, red velvet, twice as big, chair at the head of the table. "Let's get down to business," he said with his cigar in his mouth. One of the generals sitting next to him reached over with a lighter and lit Anerdas' cigar. Anerdas exhaled the smoke and blew it up towards the ceiling.

A majority of the meeting was spent going over Clovis' reign in Area 11 and how that Area was experiencing a fair amount of problems. Cornelia asked if she might go over there and check it out for herself. She had finally come to terms with the bad blood in her soul between her and Japan and not a single criminal was going to escape from the witch's spell, or so the media ragged on. However, two of the generals were convinced that while it was of some concern that Cornelia didn't need to get involved. Darlton concurred.

"If the situation were so dire that Clovis' needed assistance, he knows Cornelia, she's only a phone call away."

"Indeed," Anerdas said, pulling the cigar out of his mouth and rubbing it between his middle and ring knuckles. "That rebel scum will not last. Britannia is a powerful nation. It won't be overturned by rebels and terrorists."

"Speaking of terrorists and rebels," Cornelia spoke up again, "Tell me something, Chief General Anerdas, what's being done about the Inked Alliance?" Cornelia asked.

"The Inked Alliance is a thing of the past, General li Britannia" Anerdas stated, "Evans is in Russia now. If he were stirring trouble, we'd know, unless the EU wanted to start war with us."

"See, that's what I thought too - but apparently Evans never arrived in Russia."

"What proof do you have?" Another general asked.

"This," Cornelia said, drawing out something from her satchel on the back of her chair. "Guilford picked it up while we were in Area Two after it washed up on shore." Cornelia tossed a medal onto the table. Engraved in it was Evans' name and it reeked of salt water. It also was covered in blood and chewed in a few places, most likely from wildlife. Anerdas was wide eyed, just as many of the generals were. "Looks like someone showed Evans a watery grave."

"Someone? More like you!" Anerdas jumped to his feet. "If it weren't for your status as princess, I would have you arrested right here! Criminal or not, you can't take justice into your own hands like that, general!"Anerdas had reason to believe that Cornelia was the culprit. She had found him out and everyone pretty much knew she had not forgiven the Inked Alliance for what they did to her sister. It was why none of the other generals asked the Chief to calm himself.

"You can't prove that, now can you general-in-chief?" Cornelia said with the utmost professionalism, fingers interlocked and elbows bent with her arms resting against the side of the table.

Anerdas regained his composure and sat down, "Yes well, what of it? It's possible the terrorists you encountered were just stragglers."

"Now see, that's what I thought as well, but they were far too coordinated to be stragglers. Ask any of my men about the encounters and you'll gather how difficult it was to eliminate them," Cornelia stated.

"And? What is the point you're trying to make?" Anerdas stated.

Cornelia stood up, "My point is that I believe someone in this very room is the true culprit behind the Inked Alliance. Evans was just a scapegoat. My father shares my suspicion of a traitor amongst our little table here. Criminals are not getting away from me." Cornelia then sat back down and let the meeting go on.

As the meeting drolled on, Cornelia put her game face on and looked around at the different members of the community. _Which one is it? _She wondered to herself. _Besides Darlton and me, which member is it? _Cornelia was one of 10 members of the Britannian military with more than a three star rank. Excluding herself and Darlton, that left 8 suspects and Cornelia, not knowing them personally, couldn't trust a single one of them without further investigation.

Suspect 1: Orson Orwell. His white hair was only starting to fall out, Orson was the same age as Meredith and the two of them hated each other. Their views on politics were as radically different from each other as possible: Orson believed in a nation ruled by the nobility and that the gap should widen between the commoners and nobles. Meredith believed that the nobles should use their wealth to help the public more. Their tactics also varied. Orson had rigid, by-the-book ways of thinking, while Meredith was more abstract and open-minded. Meredith was pragmatic and believed in eliminating the threat where it stood while Orson preferred taking action after thorough investigation. Orson's motivation, Cornelia figured, would be his rivalry with Meredith, but after she was taken out the enemy changed hands and Orson needed to keep his actions secret.

Suspect 2: Nathan J. Garrison. With his shiny black hair, big shiny white teeth, bleached left eyebrow and sideburns so abnormally long that they started going down his neck, amongst all the generals Nathan was widely known for his traditional way of thinking and for being not only sexist, but also incredibly racist. However, he showed incredible loyalty to Britannnia and his cruel treatment of the enemy numbers made Cornelia suspect that he would hesitate to start using them to his own benefit.

Suspect 3: Matt Romero. He was a very plain looking man with flat brown hair. He was hardly in his office because he constantly took viceroy positions whenever he could. He was also the wealthiest of the generals. His fortune rivaled even some of the branches of the royal family. He would be able to supply everyone in the alliance with the sums of money their kin kept walking away with.

Suspect 4: Damien Gallant. With white hair with a lightning bolt shaped bitch curl, while wearing rose-tinted glasses, Damien used to be the chief of police in one of Britannia's Area 1 provinces before Anerdas had him brought into the military. He was hard to read and acted amiable, but many people always felt this creepy vibe from him as though, inside, he was this terrifying monster that was a crazy serial killer and molested children. They were silly notions and Cornelia had no idea where the people could get such slanderous ideas from. Though if he was actually guilty of treason maybe then there were truths to the other rumors as well.

Suspect 5: John "Chief" Masters. With a shaved head and always in the habit of wearing sunglasses, he was Britannia's greatest general. He had been in service to the army almost as long as the general-in-chief himself. In fact he used to be the General-in-chief until a black mark on his otherwise spotless record from back in his academy days made Anerdas more qualified to lead than him, which is why some people who served under him called "Chief" as a nickname. Cornelia suspected that such a demotion might make him bitter of Britannia in what she considered the biggest disproportionate retribution if it were the case. She'd hesitate to finger him though. Masters was building muscle since he was seven. By fourteen he could pick up and throw full grown men and by now some citizens beefed up his ability to drawing posters of him punching a tank so hard it exploded. Could such a popular citizen actually be a cold-blooded traitor? Cornelia didn't know.

Suspect 6: Joseph Brando. He was the only member of Cornelia's suspects whose hair wasn't white or dark colored. He had blonde hair so in desperate need of being cut, but then again the military didn't care much for shaved heads if you were Brigadier or higher since by that point you were an official badass. Brando was, to put it simply, kind of an asshole. He had no moral coding. Much unlike Cornelia, he would gladly sacrifice a hostage in order to kill the threat holding it without looking for other options first, though Cornelia herself would come to realize when such decisions would have to be made. He made the perfect soldier, but he certainly didn't make the perfect hero. His lack of care for his work ethic is what made him a suspect until Cornelia looked further into this mess.

Suspect 7: Stephen Roberts. Like Masters he too had a shaved head, but less shaven so that the remnants of his blonde hair could be seen. Stephen was the most patriotic man Britannia had ever known. He was always going on about Britannia's future, but Cornelia had two reasons not to buy it if he was really the man behind the alliance. Reason 1: Roberts' patriotism was all a lie so that people would suspect him less. Reason 2: Roberts' patriotism could drive him to extremes to have some way of eliminating terrorists. Cornelia figured that if someone was going out of their way to pay terrorists under the table that they probably were doing it to get rid of them for the good of Britannia or so their deranged minds would have them believe. To what end though, Cornelia could not understand.

Suspect 8: The big one, General-in-chief Albert Q. Anerdas himself. Even the mighty general-in-chief was not safe from Cornelia's suspicion. She always thought it odd how the moment anything got transferred to Black Ops that the case seemed to turn ice cold as if the files were just stored away. If the General-in-chief was responsible it would explain how the Inked Alliance could so easily slip through security. The General-in-chief controlled the entire army, no one would question him. He was like a chess player moving the pieces around the board having control of both the black and white sides. The more Cornelia thought about it, the more she realized that, out of all of her suspects, she had the most reason to suspect the General-in-chief. Smirking to herself she decided that she would begin building her case and see just how much evidence made the most powerful man in the army look 100% guilty.

* * *

><p><strong>May 25<strong>**th****, 2016 atb**

It turned out that Cornelia had quite a lot of reason to suspect the General-in-chief of wrongdoing. Using all the files she had at her disposal, she sat in the study and began putting together a document of all of the evidence she had to make the man look guilty. It only took her eight hours to write off and eliminate all of her other suspects based on the evidence at her disposal.

Evidence piece #1: The Inked Alliance had been around for as long as Anerdas had been General-in-chief. Brando and Roberts were younger than Meredith, so neither of them could be the person she wanted.

Evidence piece #2: The Inked Alliance needed a large sum of cash in order to pay off the paychecks their kin were receiving. Masters had taken military because he was already that dirt poor to begin with. There was no way he could be supplying the Inked Alliance.

Evidence piece #3: The Inked Alliance was supplied with heavy handed military tactics. Nathan Garrison was about as tactful as a schoolyard bully, preferring superior numbers to getting the job done and hoping that the objective would be one of the things crushed along his pathway.

Evidence piece #4: Since the person pulling the strings was about as hard to touch as the inside of a cactus with one's bare hands, it couldn't be Orwell. He had no political power to hide behind and he was considered to be the least liked amongst the generals. If he was pulling any sort of controversial actions he'd be snuffed out in an instant based on the incident reports Cornelia had piled together.

Evidence piece #5: Cornelia always found it odd how much the General-in-chief had been hands on in dealings with the Inked Alliance. There was the incident with the tank when she was young where he forced her and her men to go after it without destroying the tank. There was when he had her and Meredith quit the case before turning the papers over to black ops. Cornelia couldn't help but look how, in hindsight, how odd it was to see the General-in-chief taking such a hands-on approach.

With only these five pieces of evidence, this left Cornelia with 3 suspects: Matt Romero, Damien Gallant and the General-in-chief, but between the three of them she considered the General-in-chief to be the most likely. After all, the Inked Alliance somehow knew where to hide and the outlay of even the Aries Villa well enough to kill Marianne and probably force her hand into laying Cornelia off, and even know how to sneak into Cornelia's own mansion, twice, and kidnap not only Lelouch, but Nunnally from underneath her nose as well. If it were Gallant or Romero, they only had control over their own troops, but Anerdas had control over everyone in the military. Any order he gave could not be refuted.

Cornelia began to laugh to herself as she put this all together. She should have seen it from the start. Only after having lost what made her life so blissful and having sunk to the bottom pits of despair only to bounce back up from it could she see the truth she had so easily missed. Anerdas had a nice little set up having complete control of the military like he did. The only people with more authority than him were Cornelia's father and the Knights of the Round, but her father suspected him so why did he do nothing about it? Did he not have evidence? He was the Emperor, he could have anyone thrown in jail on a whim.

Well…no, that wasn't exactly true. If Charles threw anyone he wanted to into prison or have them executed on a whim he'd only further sink into the public notion of his being a tyrant, something Charles seemed like he was trying to avoid, despite the fact that Cornelia and Schneizel could see it clear as day. That fateful phone call, where Charles had told Cornelia that he suspected a member of the army of treason, he said it because he knew that Cornelia was his only option of ever bringing Anerdas down.

Cornelia knew that this was her opportunity. She didn't have enough evidence for an open and shut case, but she certainly had enough of a case to warrant some investigation. However, getting Anerdas investigated would prove difficult. She couldn't just go to the BLEB (Britannia Law Enforcement Bureau) Anerdas was far too high up. No, she had to bring her case to the one man she knew could put Anerdas in his place, the same man who had put his faith in her years ago to see it through to the end.

* * *

><p><strong>May 29<strong>**th****, 2016 atb**

**Emperor's Villa**

It took Cornelia a couple of days to be able to speak to the Emperor and find a hole in his schedule that she could exploit. Unfortunately, she wouldn't take the risk that Anerdas didn't know she was meeting with him so she was ready to exploit that possibility for all it was worth. No, not a possibility, if Anerdas was as tactful as he had been up to this point he would know that Cornelia would be meeting with Charles to confront him. He'd have to know and he should be making a premature getaway like the spineless coward that Cornelia pegged him to be, always hiding behind his position, not having the gusto to face her head on.

Cornelia didn't think so high and mighty of herself that she believed she could take Anerdas on in direct combat. Her feats were nothing compared to a man so far past his prime and yet had the muscle mass to fire a .50 caliber sniper rifle with one arm or rather that should be his mentality. In reality, Cornelia was confident that if Anerdas did confront her that she could live to die another day, but he didn't and she marked him as a coward for not doing so.

Mind set on her goal, Cornelia walked into Charles' throne room only to find it vacant except for the man himself with almost all of the lights off. The ones that were on were turned down so dimly one could mistake it for candlelight.

Cornelia dropped to one knee in proper respect for her father. "Are these precautions necessary, your majesty?"

"You said you wished to meet with me alone. I can only assume you have finally found the traitor I have long since suspected."

"I have," Cornelia said and lifted her head up. "I have enough data on Albert Q. Anerdas to warrant investigation."

"Can you ensure his conviction?"

Cornelia felt troubled and bit her lip as she reluctantly said as she stared back at the floor, "Unfortunately I do not have that kind of decisive evidence, sire. Most of what I have is circumstantial, nothing solid other than going off your own suspicions. However," she lifted up her head, eyes glaring. "Anerdas should know that I am on to him. I have every last soldier under my command guarding my villa in some way inside and out. I have told them that if the General-in-chief attempts to override my orders that they are to disobey even at the cost of their jobs because I will rescind their lives if they attempt to disobey me. If their orders are overturned then our suspicions are confirmed. If an attack is made on my villa somehow, my suspicions are confirmed. If Anerdas wants to get his hands on my sister again he will have to go through all one hundred eight seven thousand eight hundred fifty three troops at my disposal." It was easy to see how serious of a threat she was taking the Inked Alliance now that she was convinced she knew the truth.

Charles was about to respond, but Bismarck entered the hall. "Your highness!"

"Bismarck, I thought I said I was meeting with my daughter alone," Charles glanced down in disappointment.

"I-I know that sir, but General-in-chief Anerdas just attacked the air force compound with a large group of numbers sir."

A chord struck within Cornelia. _What? Why would he expose himself like this?_

Charles looked at Cornelia. "Get on site immediately. Bismarck, send word to General Dartlon. It is time we erase this traitor from our midst."

"Yes sir!" Cornelia and Bismarck stood large and tall before both exited out of the throne room and prepared to head off.

Cornelia took her car parked in the front lot and drove straight for the army base to get her Knightmare Frame. Along the way she radioed to her troops to change tactics to send some of them after the air force base while still keeping her villa well protected. This was it, her enemy had exposed himself and she was going to give him hell. For Marianne, Lelouch and Euphie this was her battle to win. But something bothered her. _Why expose himself? What does he have to gain? What is he up to? This doesn't make any sense. What part of the puzzle am I missing?_

She arrived at base and immediately headed for the garage and began running frantically through it. She ran down the halls constantly repeating the question: "Where is it?" until she came to a large, cream purple, metal monstrosity: her Gloucester. "Bingo!" she exclaimed. She climbed into the cockpit, turned on the launch pad, exited at ground level and tore after the air force's sector. Anerdas was flying high into the sky as air force troops and on hand Inked Alliance soldiers were waging war when Cornelia arrived on the scene. The high traitor saw Cornelia and radioed her onboard computer.

"Farewell, General li Britannia," Anerdas laughed as the gigantic flying monstrosity took off, "Soon I'll be living in the cold mountains of mother Russia never to be found."

_What the hell do I do?_ Cornelia couldn't let Anerdas get away. She had to stop him. She weighed her options. She could find the nearest air force pilot she could find and demand to have her and her Knightmare frame air dropped onto the ship, but that would take too long. She could have the air base carrier shot down on sight, but those things would rip through regular jet planes like tissue paper and Cornelia had no authority over the air force itself. No matter how she looked at the situation it was not in her favor. Either way, Anerdas was going to get away and she'd have to hack into his destination and leave it to overseas allies to take care of it. However, an itch along her left thigh reminded Cornelia of yet another option.

Words exchanged during Cornelia's therapy sessions entered her mind. The second princess remembered how she had worked out that her spiritual abilities brought her nothing, but grief, but yet here was the best option that would give her the kind of personal revenge she needed. Cornelia laughed as though she had just heard a punch line. _Who would've thought that the talent I swore to never use again would in the end be my key to revenge? _"Sorry Anerdas, but you're not getting away that easily!" Cornelia's voice echoed from her Gloucester. She put her hand over the ejection button. "Prepare to be boarded." She hit the ejection pod and then, standing up, used one of her Super Steps to launch herself high into the air. She was so high up that if she landed on the ground the shock would destroy her legs.

_That's impossible! _Anerdas went wide eyed at the supernaturally high jump Cornelia had just taken_. No human should be capable of a jump that high._ However, he relaxed when he realized it was all for naught as he sailed higher and higher into the air and Cornelia began to descend towards the ground.

_N-no! _Cornelia felt gravity pulling her down. _I'm so close. I've come too far to fail now. I have to pull myself together. If I fall from this height I will die or become paraplegic and I'm no use to anyone like that. _Cornelia steeled her resolve. She found the strength within her and then stuck her legs out and felt as if she could feel like the air was solid ground as spiritual particles gathered under her feet. _This is my turf, Anerdas. Britannia is my home country. It is…_ "MY PRIDE!" Cornelia shouted. She launched herself higher into the air, bouncing on the very open air itself.

"WHAT?!" Anerdas shouted, spewing saliva all over the monitor.

As if the sky had been just another foot hold, Cornelia soared higher into the air and she successfully got a higher altitude than the air ship. Then sticking her legs out yet again, Cornelia pushed forward as if the air were water and went diving towards the deck of the ship and rolled forward to lessen the impact. She was on the surface and she turned towards the cabin with a glare. She pushed up off her crouched position and stood still on ship's surface, the wind blowing her hair rapidly in the breeze as the plane rose to high altitude. Cornelia had to be careful. One false step and she'd be sent flying off the base straight to her death, but these flying bases weren't meant to reach incredibly high altitudes like dogfighters or jumbo jets or passenger planes and were meant to stay low enough and slow enough to allow for walking on the surface. That, however, did not change the wind pressure or the condensation of being high up enough in the air where, even if you fell in the ocean, the fall could kill you. As the floor opened up in front of her, Cornelia could only assume that the entire base was cruising on auto pilot when a large, navy-blue Knightmare frame emerged from the ground. On its left arm was a wrist mounted automatic machine gun. It had two chest mounted slash harkens and two anti-air movable shoulder mounted ones. On the left arm was a wrist attached long barrel sniper attachment. It was difficult not to recognize General-in-chief Albert Q. Anerdas' personal Knightmare Frame: The Maleagant.

"Cornelia li Britannia. Welcome, TO YOUR DOOM!" Anerdas opened fire with his machine gun on Cornelia. The Britannian general immediately ran all over the ship trying to look for some form of cover. Luckily, the ship was built with several air foils on the main deck for soldiers that needed to perform maintenance on the hulking piece of metal while it was in combat. The slant might have been away from Cornelia, but she managed to put decent cover between her and Anerdas.

She smirked again when she realized the only weapon she was armed with and held up her shotgun. _Can't believe that, in the end, this is how I win. _She figured that, while she was hidden from view, so long as Anerdas was not firing upon her, she would try to ask a few questions.

"Tell me General-in-chief, what does a man of your status hope to gain by creating such a unit as the Inked Alliance?"

"War unites people. Peace can never exist and when conflict does arise the people want the lasting peace, but my organization keeps people their toes."

"So why try to get rid of me, kill Betty Nova, Joanne, and kidnap my sister?" Cornelia asked.

"Warning and Collateral damage," Anerdas stated, "You and that boy, Lelouch, and your brother Schneizel were always my greatest fears: too intuitive for your own good. I always feared you would figure it out eventually. I thought about getting rid of Darlton so you'd stop climbing, but that would put the Glaston knights on edge. I didn't need to make the most powerful unit of soldiers in the army potentially suspicious of me when one of noblest generals of the army met an untimely fate."

"So you went for Lady Marianne," Cornelia scowled.

"We were framed for that, but I can't say that that incident didn't have its uses!" Anerdas didn't seem even the least bit angry about the fact that he didn't do the deed, or was framed in the least. As he just said, he was simply happy with the results. "Her death left you broken, diminished! I thought you would quit. But that blasted Schneizel stayed in your corner. He's my next target after you and your sister!"

Cornelia scowled. "You will not harm Euphemia!" She hissed.

"Hahaha! I'd like to see you try and stop me!" Anerdas taunted.

"Then, for once, you'll get what you like. NOBODY HARMS MY SISTER!" Cornelia ran out from her concealment and fired several blasts from her weapon at the Malleagant. Her aim was off and she was too angry to activate her hyper focus so she was just running and shooting to the next air foil to protect herself from Anerdas' fire.

"I thought we had you when your sister aimed to call your mental state into question ruining your public image, possibly having you discharged from the military! But that blasted Knight of the Round, Enneagram, just had to interfere."

"Guinevere isn't the only one with friends in high places, you slimy bastard!"

"Call me whatever you want, but this is exactly what I wished to prevent! I knew that one day, you would sniff me out once you became a general. So I planned this while you did your little research. You cannot understand what you are doing! If you kill me Britannia will not have an enemy to face, the nation will become divided, and peace will not last! Isn't this your intention too?!"

"If you try to unite the people with false peace then it is no peace at all! If you kill innocent civilians to get the job done you're no better than the terrorists themselves!"

"Why do you think I was not forward with the Emperor about this? I knew he'd react just as you are now. That's why he had you sniff me out, isn't it?"

"You're a madman! Of course he's having me take you out!" Cornelia heard a pulsating sound that she recognized as the slash harken being fired. She ran straight backwards to get away from the range, but she was running with the wind so she had to be careful not to lose her footing or go tumbling off the ship. She then circled back towards Anerdas to get closer as bullets rained down upon her, which her super steps managed to keep her alive until she was able to duck behind another air foil.

"Me? A madman?! You're one to talk about madness, princess! Tell me, how many civilian numbers have you gleefully killed in uprisings? Men, women and children, many of which never raised a weapon in their life? You're no different from me! We are one and the same!"

"The numbers are not my concern. I protect Britannia, no matter the cost of worthless lives like the numbers."

"And how does this make you any worse than me? Ever since Japan you've become viciously racist, do not deceive yourself by thinking that I haven't noticed this!"

"If you didn't, you wouldn't be qualified to be the General-in-chief, but it is the citizens of Britannia who matter. The numbers need to be taught a lesson. It is they who stole my half-brother from me."

"This kind of hatred is exactly why I founded the Inked Alliance! Your hatred of Britannia's enemies is the kind of thing I need, but of course, women like you have to go and make things unnecessarily complicated, which is why I use only men!"

"You sexist bastard!"

"Now, now, that doesn't mean women don't have their uses, or cannot feel hatred. You did very well as your job as the Goddess of Victory, no the Witch of Britannia!" Cornelia just growled. "You strike fear into their hearts. You show that we are a supremacist nation, but you do so because of emotion that ties you to your family. You can never even hope to do what is necessary for Britannia to prosper!"

"Like you're one to talk! Innocent people get hurt in the process of what you're doing!"

"The Inked Alliance hates Britannia and Britannia hates the alliance. We are natural enemies. If the men I hire die, then it's less enemies for the empire, and if civilians die, it breeds more hatred! Why won't you see the genius behind my motives?!"

"All I see is a murderer of innocent civilians."

"We're back to this again. You're no different!"

"Unlike you, I still have a heart, damn it!" Cornelia ran out from underneath cover and began to head for Anerdas to get underneath the Maleagant as bullet fire continued to rain down upon her. She then began to climb up the metal monstrosity from behind. Anerdas rocked the body back and forth to try and throw Cornelia off, but the second princess remained firm in her resolve and made for the cockpit until Anerdas ejected himself from piloting the Maleagant and began to run up towards the stern of the ship to head inside it. Cornelia pursued to try and shoot the traitor until she wound up running down a flight of stairs and into the ship. She continued to take well aimed shots as she found herself trying to aim more than she wanted to get close.

"A heart? You act as if the organ beside your left lung means anything. You know what it does, General li Britannia? It makes us mortal. And mortals are very fickle and easy to kill because they have so many weaknesses. All animals have a heart. We are soldiers, not humans Cornelia," Anerdas shouted as he ran.

Eventually, he pulled a gun of his own and began to fire back. Due to her slight carelessness and lack of room to move in such narrow corridors, the General-in-chief tagged Cornelia in her shoulder. It was a low caliber bullet and it was on the far outside of Cornelia's shoulder. The shot was a luck hit, barely penetrating the skin. Cornelia yanked out the offending projectile and, continuing to bleed, kept going like it was nothing.

"Wrong, Anerdas, I am human and I know it because of my reason for fighting."

However, the time she spent fiddling with the brass object let Anerdas get ahead of her and when she finally exited out into the garage of pilotless Knightmare frames and extra aircrafts she was met with the screaming sound of a rocket headed her way and ran for the closest concealment she could find from behind the leg of a Sutherland.

"HA! You think that just because you don't fight for the sake of fighting it makes you a better person than me?"

"I do, as a matter of fact!"

"You're wrong! You're wrong about everything you've said! The Inked Alliance will save Britannia, and make it whole. Brand me however you want, but the truth of the matter is that means and methods are nothing in the fight for justice!"

"JUSTICE?" Cornelia shouted. "YOU THINK WHAT YOU'RE DOING IS JUSTICE! HOW DARE YOU!" Cornelia's temper flared, but she suddenly became tranquil. She focused her mind. "I will show you, true justice." She said calmly. She entered out into the open and activated her hyperfocus as she ran out into the middle of the garage. A rocket came barreling towards her, but since Cornelia's perception of reality made her twice as fast as the world around her she was able to not only duck underneath the rocket, but see the smoke from where it came from. Using a super step she leapt towards the rocket launcher and sliced the barrel right off with her bayonet and crouched down in front of the man known as Albert Q. Anerdas. He drew his pistol on her, but Cornelia already had her gun out and at the ready and sent a shotgun blast straight into the man's shoulder tearing a hole through it, but the 72 year old war veteran shrugged it off and his pistol fired at Cornelia's hand. Her hand recoiled from the impact, her spiritual power inadvertently taking the brunt of the impact, and the gun went flying out of her hand as she clutched her injured palm. Her weapon went cascading off the stack of crates the soldiers were standing on and fell to the ground.

Cornelia then grabbed Anerdas' wrist and twisted it, breaking his arm. Anerdas threw a punch with his good arm, but Cornelia blocked it and moved aside before letting fly a high kick into the General-in-chief's chin. He staggered back as Cornelia came in with a nasty left hook, but the General-in-chief ducked under Cornelia's swing and charged forward before bashing his head into Cornelia's stomach and sending them both plummeting towards the metal floor below with Anerdas pinning Cornelia down.

The second princess hit her head hard on the ground after landing on her back. Anerdas switched his gun to his left arm and fired, but Cornelia rolled out of the way and, dodging another bullet as she twirled away from it, she swung a punch at Anerdas and when she saw him go to duck it she took her knee and drove it into his abdomen only to feel like she had just collided with a brick before she bent over backwards to avoid getting punched in the face. Cornelia dropped flat on her back and pushed her hands down up by her shoulders and kicked her legs forward like a Kangaroo and sent her enemy staggering back from being kicked in the face as she sprung to her feet. With her superior speed Cornelia then let fly a beat down of punches and kicks, too fast for Anerdas to follow. She ended her flurry with a crescent kick to the face sending the old man spinning away. Cornelia then began looking to see where her shotgun had landed only for Anerdas to begin to make a retreat. She did find her gun and opened fire, but she missed as she found herself exiting from her hyper focus state. Normally she could hold it for a bit longer, but the blood seeping from her shoulder injury, coupled with the bruise she had taken when she fell, along with her hand injury, really were taking their toll. However, Cornelia was not about to quit.

She continued to chase Anerdas through the facility without end or remorse. She would get him and she would kill him. She had decided that. As she ran through the facility, she tried to pinpoint exactly where she was in relation to the outside. When she relatively figured that out, she formulated a plan. She began keeping Anerdas on the run. She wanted to push him as far to the bow as she possibly could. Anerdas picked up a shotgun randomly lying about in the facility to fire back at Cornelia with, but ducking usually kept her out of harm's way except for the one time Anerdas had a clear shot at her ankle. She was now running with an injured tendon in her left leg, but Cornelia didn't quit. She didn't care about the pain; all that mattered was that the eyepatch wearing bastard she was chasing ended up dead.

Eventually she reached where she needed to be and she and Anerdas exited from beneath the surface on the other side of the ship they had entered from. With a bit more pursuit, Cornelia now had it so that she had Anerdas right where she wanted him. He was steps away from walking off the edge of the ship. They were over the Atlantic Ocean now and they were really high up above sea level. As Cornelia approached Anerdas, as the pathway became so narrow that he had nowhere to go except through her, the General-in-chief unloaded his weapon into Cornelia. She jerked her head to the side as the bullets came near her face and any and all impact towards her torso was stopped by her bullet proof vest that she was constantly in the habit of wearing. Only one bullet out of the rounds Anerdas was firing at her tagged her and that was in her left bicep. It had trouble penetrating both cloth and muscle so Cornelia was able to just yank it out with minimal bleeding, problem, and injury. She kept her gun trained on Anerdas, ready to kill, despite the discomfort in her palm and shoulder.

The General-in-chief continued to fire at Cornelia until his empty gun began clicking and he felt for his belt pouch only to realize that he was out of bullets.

"Oh, what's the matter general?" Cornelia said, feigning concern in a light airy voice, "Out of bullets?" She stuck him with her bayonet into his chest just above his diaphragm and poised to shoot straight through his body. She scowled and spoke crossly, gritting her teeth. "Luckily for me I still have plenty of ammunition." Anerdas stared at the long gun barrel and to the woman holding it. "You must be thinking like one of your flunkies, since a single barreled shotgun, like this one, can only carry four rounds in the cartridge and one in the barrel at a time, how many shots I've fired and how many spare stocks of ammunition I would have to have brought with me to be so certain of that statement. Well I'll tell you exactly what I told him: Ammunition means nothing to me." Cornelia prepared to pull the trigger.

"W-wait," Anerdas' hands went into the air. "I'm worth more as a political hostage, don't you see? If you kill me now all of my stragglers will never be found. A public execution would be worth more to your country, surely you can see that." In truth Anerdas wanted to live so he could be broken out and attempt to escape again.

Cornelia seemed to fall for it as she pulled back her gun and let it rest on her shoulder as she looked to the side. The General-in-chief let out a sigh of relief. "It's true," she said as she tapped the back of the gun to her injured shoulder, "you are worth much more to Britannia alive." She glanced back at Anerdas. "However," she punctured through his clothing just below his heart and prepared to fire into his cardiovascular organ, "You are done getting away from me. This isn't about politics and this isn't about Britannia. I boarded this ship for one reason and one reason alone," Cornelia said as her eyes converged in hate, "revenge."

"Revenge? For what?" Cornelia had only ever broken down due to Marianne's death, of which Anerdas was not responsible for and it was Guinevere that had almost ruined her career. He hadn't done anything worth killing him over, or so he thought.

"Kidnapping my sister," Cornelia spoke coldly and that was all there was to it. She didn't care if there were more members of the alliance somehow running about. She'd find them eventually. It'd be smoother with Anerdas alive, and yes she'd never get see him put to trial or get publicly executed, but she didn't care. Guinevere got hers for trying to ruin her career, but this man, though he had not killed her idol, had committed an irredeemable sin in Cornelia's eye. "I told you before," she spoke darkly and then said very slowly. "No one. Touches. My. Sister." The gun went off and the bullet tore through the center of Anerdas' heart, rupturing the entire organ. The spiritual blast then exploded inside his body and left a huge gaping hole in his torso, taking out his left lung and several ribs along with his heart. As with Evans, the last thing Anerdas saw of Cornelia was her smoking gun and the last Cornelia saw of her victim was the shocked look on his face. From the velocity and force of the blast, Anerdas was knocked off the ship and fell into his watery grave from high up into the air. When he fell out of sight, Cornelia radioed for the army's HQ, "This is General li Britannia, threat has been neutralized. This carrier is still headed towards Russia on autopilot, requesting pick up and destruction of craft while still over the Atlantic. Over and out."

Cornelia walked back to the center of the flying ship and looked as the sun peaked through the clouds. Now it was really over. The Inked Alliance would never be heard from again. When she returned to the mainland and word got out, Cornelia was regarded a hero to her people. For her bravery and going above and beyond the call of duty, Cornelia was selected amongst the Generals and promoted to General in Chief of the Britannian Army. She was honored and flattered to be given the position, and especially flushed when Schneizel complimented her.

While she knew she was brave, strong, tactful, and had undying loyalty to her country, she thought Darlton would've been next in line for General-in-chief, not her. Cornelia wasn't even thirty yet and Darlton had at least that many years of experience under his belt.

"I would be lying if I said that those aren't valid reasons I should take over instead of you, but you've proved before that you're a wiser field commander than I am. I will serve you loyally my lady." Darlton then saluted to Cornelia. "Make Britannia proud."

"I will serve you too, my princess," Guilford had knelt down at her when she spoke to Darlton about this.

Lelouch and Nunnally saw her promotion on the news all the way at Ashford Academy. "I'm so happy for Cornelia," Nunnally smiled. "Aren't you big brother?" Lelouch didn't say anything and walked away. "Big brother?"

"I have nothing, but indifference and scorn for that traitor," Lelouch said as he left the room.

Back in Britannia, after her promotion, Charles met with Cornelia one on one in his throne room, lights out with only the light from the hallway of the open door giving any sort of light to the room. Cornelia knelt down on one knee to be given her orders. "I am very pleased with your efforts Cornelia. I congratulate you on your victory over that traitor Anerdas. With you in control of the army, the Empire shall be sustained for a very long time."

"Yes, your highness," Cornelia said assertively.

"I have your next assignment for you," Charles told her. "From now on any decisions you wish to make go through me first if they involve starting a campaign and all of my decisions will go directly to you, my daughter, General-in- chief Cornelia li Britannia."

"Yes, your majesty," Cornelia stated. _Finally, _she thought to herself, _I am in a position to discover the truth. If the Inked Alliance was framed, _she glanced up at Charles, _there is only one man in the whole world that knows the truth about what happened. I'll play on your side for now, father, but when the time comes, and I have the evidence, be prepared to own up to the truth._

"I want you to go to Indonesia. It shall serve as Area Seventeen of our great Empire," he told Cornelia.

"Yes, your highness!" Cornelia declared and rose up to her feet and crossed an arm over her body. "I understand!" She then left her father's throne room and prepared to head out. _I finished the Inked Alliance, but a new campaign is just beginning. Spirits of my ancestors as my witness, I will finish what I started and find the truth behind Marianne's death and soon, father, _Cornelia glanced back at the room as she walked out into the hall and Euphie eventually joined her at her side to leave the royal palace, _I will take Britannia from you._

**End of Chapter 153**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And that will close the Witch of Britannia arc. Eien Tamashi: I'm confused. Cornelia did not do what she said. Me: R1 will explain to you why. Eien Tamashi: touche. Me: So next on the agenda is the Within Zero's Shadow arc. Yes folks, we have finally reached it: the arc that will take us through the revisit of Code Geass. I will see you next time. Eien Tamashi: Brownie points for anyone who can figure out the jokes in the names of the other 4-star generals. Me: You won't get actual brownies. Anyway later folks).**


	154. Union Story: Inoue of the Resistance

**(A/N: Okay so I lied when I said we would jump right into the R1 timeline. We're going to wind the clock back a bit. There's some…stuff going on in Japan that needs to be brought to the surface, but trust me when I say it's all relevant, especially since we only will be spending a chapter or two in pre-2017 before we jump into R1 itself. Now then, please enjoy. Eien Tamashi: Hey aren't you going to tell them that if you take out some letters in Albert Q. Anerdas it spells Al Qaeda? Me: Noooo, because you just told them. Eien Tamashi: So I did ^_^).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person pov**

With Cornelia's defeat of the Inked Alliance, peace returned within Britannia, but conflict was also right around the corner. Soon Zero would rise and she would find herself once again smack in the middle of war. Cornelia didn't know it then, but the Inked Alliance was just a taste of the true tests of her skill and character that awaited her far into the future.

Before she went to establish Area 17, one of her first orders of business was to promote Meredith Meredia to the rank of 4-star general. She felt Meredith deserved it. Meredith was astounded.

"I am…unsure how to respond, General-in-chief, I…I always thought I'd always be weighed down and unable to reach higher because of what happened with Joanne."

"Those days are over, Meredith," Cornelia said to her, "I'm in charge now and you were always good to me. You deserve this."

"Yes, thank you, your majesty I…"

"Cornelia, please, Meredith," Cornelia put up her hand. "We've known each other for ten years."

"You always think of yourself as a soldier first, never as a daughter of the empire. You'll make Britannia proud, I know you will."

"Yes, Britannia will revere me for who I am," Cornelia said and turned to leave, "And the numbers will come to fear my presence."

Also, as it turned out, the rumors about Damien Gallant were true and Cornelia was forced to discharge him from the military. She placed Guilford in his place as another General. Guilford was honored. Between him, Darlton and Cornelia they would make Britannia's army into an unstoppable fighting force.

Word of Rebellion had spread throughout Britannia about the uprising in Area 11. It seemed as if resistance was growing more and more heated by the minute. This resistance would eventually lead to the rise of Zero and give Cornelia her greatest challenge yet. However, the tale of Zero, as he himself, as Captain of Squad 10 of the Gotei 13, remembers it, leaves out a few key points. Within Zero's Shadow there is still a story to tell. And that story begins several years before Cornelia executed Albert Q. Anerdas.

* * *

><p><strong>Area 11<strong>

**Britannian Calender 2013 atb (Three Years After Area 11's establishment)**

Dressed in a lavender jacket, green tube top and gray sweat pants, a woman in her late twenties with long, blue hair wandered through the Shinjuku ghetto. She appeared to be searching for someone as her blue-gray eyes traversed the scenery of the war torn area as she stood on top of an uprooted, slanted slab of concrete, hand up against a metal rod sticking out of the ground for balance. _Such chaos and destruction, it's like it's not even Japan anymore. Are you really out here? Where are you? _The woman gave a tough look. _No, he promised he'd come back and I promised I would find him and if I found proof of his demise, I would make Britannia pay._

"Hey!" Someone called out to the woman. She prepared to conceal herself, but when she turned around and saw the person calling out to her was Japanese, she relaxed. The person she was facing had reddish-brown hair, dark blue eyes and was wearing a red headband around his head. He was wearing a brown leather jacket, torn and wearing a black, sleeveless shirt underneath it. His appearance was accompanied by ripped jeans, covered in dried, white paint, blood, and dirt. With his dirt covered face, it looked like he had been through a huge ordeal. It was in stark contrast to the much cleanlier appearing young woman. The young man looked about the proper age to be in college, though it was hard to pinpoint what year.

"Uh-uh-um…y-yes?" The woman seemed rather easily startled.

"You seem lost," the young man said, "Are you an Honorary Britannian? You're far too kempt to be from around here."

"U-uh actually I'm from Kara…I mean, I'm from Naruki City," the woman stated.

"Naruki eh," the young man said, pushing up his bangs with his right hand, "That would explain it. Hard to imagine a bustling city like that is so fab compared to the nearby war torn, mostly empty, rumored to be haunted, low class Karakura Town." The woman merely nodded. "So what are you doing all the way in Shinjuku? You're pretty far from home."

"I'm looking for someone," the woman answered.

"Out here?" the young man asked. "Don't you have a family of some kind or friends who need you closer to home?"

"I haven't seen my parents since I was really little. My older brother died before I was a teenager. My friends are…no," the woman shook her head.

"Dead?" the young man asked.

"No, not that," the woman answered, "I…they'll be fine on their own. I'm sure they're adjusting to life under Britannian control or rather…"

"Or rather?" the young man indicated for the woman to go on

"I…sort of left them behind after the war to look for the person I'm looking for."

"Another friend?" the young man asked.

The woman shook her head and walked towards the young man. "No…my fiancé." The young man then spotted an engagement ring on her left hand.

"Oh, you're engaged?" he asked.

The young woman stared at the ground in sorrow, "I was supposed to be married after the war was over. My fiancé s-said he'd be right back," she started to squeak as she started to tear up, "but he didn't come back."

"I see, and you want to know if he's alive or dead," the young man stated.

The woman nodded, sniffed and wiped her eyes. She sucked in a deep breath. "But," she spoke confidently, "If I find proof that he's dead…I want Britannia to pay for taking his life. That is the resolve I developed and what keeps me going every day."

"Well, far be it from me to stop you, but I don't think you'll find your missing fiancé around here," the young man jerked his thumb backwards. "Besides it's been three years, you really think he's alive? And even if he is alive, don't you think he would've told you?"

"But he has to be alive!" The woman shouted out almost slipping into a disturbed frenzy, as if the very thought of her fiancé being dead would kill her too. "A-And I-I'm sure he has his reasons. Wh-when we were dating h-he was always busy, b-but he still proposed to me. I-I'm sure he's around here too. I could've sworn I sensed his reiatsu and," she quickly covered her mouth, "whoops."

"What's this about spiritual pressure?" the young man crinkled his brow.

"It's…it's nothing," the woman said, putting a hand on her cheek and flipping her other hand up down, "Just a little code word my friends and I made up," she laughed nervously.

"Oh, alright," the young man seemed to accept it.

The woman wiped her brow and let out a breath of relief. _That was close._

The young man studied the woman in front of him. Based on her appearance she seemed healthy enough. Given her body type and the muscle tone bleeding through her neck and through her clothes as well as the narrowness of her waist the girth of her arms he could see that the woman before him was in good physical shape, perhaps a practitioner of martial arts. Given she'd probably trekked out here all the way from Naruki straight to Shinjuku, more than likely on foot, she obviously had good survival skills. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't thinking that her strange demeanor when her fiancé was brought up had him questioning her mental stability, but he also believed he'd be a fool not to pass up a decent opportunity.

"I don't believe I caught your name," the young man stated and extended his hand, "I'm Kozuki Naoto, leader of the resistance group around here."

"Ah Inoue ah…" she stopped. _Crap if I say my real name it'll make this all pointless. _

"Inoue…?" Naoto encouraged for her to give her given name.

"Ah Inoue Naomi," she said quickly; it was the first given name she could think of. She quickly shook Naoto's hand.

"You're…kind of an odd person," Naoto said with a smile. He decided to go with the friendly approach rather than be all business. The woman before him seemed like she'd been through a lot and he went with the old proverb that you collect more flies with honey than with vinegar.

"O-oh r-really," Inoue was incredibly nervous.

"I think it's a good thing. It gives you a bit of a unique character," Naoto said, pouring on some charm.

"O-oh, th-thank you," Inoue responded.

"So, you're just an ordinary Japanese woman, not an Honorary Britannian?" Naoto asked. Naoto wasn't racist, but he didn't know how the others would react if an Honorary Britannian joined their ranks. He didn't care much though: a hater of the empire was a hater of the empire.

"Yeah," Inoue nodded.

"Well, I know this is going to be a bit selfish, because you sound like you're trying to find your fiancé, but if you could I could use some extra hands with the resistance," Naoto stated.

"H-huh?" Inoue blinked.

Naoto sighed, "I said before, I'm in charge of the resistance around these parts." He turned and pointed into the shadows of the most solidified, but still torn up, area of Shinjuku, "back there's my group, but we're small in number. I'm trying to raise an army and I need every bit of assistance I can get. Britannia isn't going to get away with their atrocities. Not on my watch," Naoto stated. "I'm hoping that with a large number we can succeed where the Karakura Seven failed."

"Karakura Seven?" Inoue tilted her head.

Naoto sighed, "Do you live under a rock or something? You're from Naruki City, you should've heard about it." Naoto seemed to get fired up, "It's the talk of resistance groups all around. The Britannians never talk about it in the history books, since it's mostly just a rumor, but we know the truth through a band called the Six Fullbringers." Naoto clenched his fist and spoke. "The Karakura Seven was a group of elite warriors. Some called them Phantoms of Justice since many believe they came from a higher plane of existence. The group was seven citizens of Karakura Town and they fought Britannia to a near standstill during the war."

"I…might've heard something about them," Inoue looked up to the side. She was, of course, feigning naiveté. She knew about the Fullbringers band. She'd seen posters, but she never stopped, not once, to search for her fiancé.

"You should know more than that," Naoto stated.

"Well, you can tell me the whole story if you want," Inoue said.

"It's not safe to speak here," Naoto stated. He looked all around to make sure he couldn't spot any Britannians. Then he turned around and waved his arm for Inoue to follow him. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest of the guys and tell you on the way."

"B-but I never said I was joining the resistance."

"It would mean a lot to me if you did." Naoto turned around to face Inoue again. "Like I said, I'm short staffed. Besides, I intend to drive Britannia out and if we become a big enough name, maybe your fiancé will join us and you'll find each other or you'll find out what happened to him. You can kill two birds with one stone." In truth Naoto really had no idea, but something about Inoue spoke to him that told him that this woman was perfect for the resistance. Naoto knew she was, what most people would call, 'claimed goods', so it was not her voluptuous appearance that made him want to bring Inoue to the resistance. Rather, he wanted the woman on his team for, what he believed, were her combat and survival skills.

"Are you sure I'm cut out to be a freedom fighter?"

"I'll take help anywhere I can get it. I know you're engaged, but having a pretty woman around will be good for troop morale regardless." Naoto was right about that. Inoue might have been off limits, but hey she'd give the guys something to fantasize about and, hopefully, attract other women to join the movement. Naoto was enough of a gentleman though not to engage in such things and confident in his own skills to stop anyone who would dare violate such a commitment, him and his pal Ohgi Kaname both.

"Then," Inoue got pent up and crossed an arm over her bosom, "Then I'd be happy to join. If it will help our people and harm Britannia, I will fight."

"Great, follow me," Naoto stated. As Inoue followed, he backed up the conversation a bit. "So yeah the Karakura Seven was this team of super elites. No one knows their real names, since people who say they saw them in action aren't really sure what they saw so all we have now are whispered rumors and the songs from the Six Fullbringers, but I'll tell you what I've heard. First there was the man everyone calls Rock Star. With frazzled brown hair, sunglasses and the only one actually wearing a soldier's uniform, he carried some sort of weird guitar that shot lighting and distorted the very fabric of space around him. It's theorized cutting edge technology that was in beta development. Some of our remaining scientists have tried replicating it, but no luck.

"Then there was Vampire. Dressed in a leather coat with matching pants she captivated many soldiers with her beautiful song and lulled them before sinking her teeth deep into their neck and then using it to empower herself. People said she seemed like she had a surge of energy after feeding on a victim. She was also rumored to have this familiar of some sort that was this fire demon that she controlled, a creature thought to be from hell itself. Personally, I find most of this kind of rubbish, but then again how do you account for the body count Britannia had? A friend of mine was in the war and survived it. There is no conceivable way the normal soldiers killed as many that died. Not even Tohdoh of miracles I think killed that many.

"Then there's the guy people call the White Archer. Dressed in all white, with bluish-black hair, and wearing glasses, he rained heavenly fury upon the Britannians with a bunch of energy arrows. Again, we still haven't replicated that. And then we have the guy people call Tank Crusher. Big guy," Naoto used his arms to show the estimated proportions, "Only half Japanese, or so people say, had two weird looking gauntlets on his arms, one was black and red like a shield, the other was white and red, looking like a normal gauntlet. Guy got his name from the fact that he could punch tanks right out. People said he also blew up an entire ocean liner with a blast of pure energy that seemed to be emitted from his fist. They and the songs swear it's a true story, but I don't deal in myths.

"And then there's the one everyone thought was really cool, and quite possibly the leader: Noble Dragon. She had lavender hair, dressed in a black and red suit. People said she had wings, but I'm not sure about that. What I do know is that she had to be probably the strongest member of that group. She supposedly punched a Knightmare Frame right out and could launch fire from her very being. It was like these guys mixed old magic of our history and mixed it with science and technology far beyond what scientists are capable of. People still want to know what happened to them.

"Then there was the other member, people called her the Angel of Japan," Naoto began.

"A-Angel," Inoue was surprised.

"Huh? Is something the matter?" Naoto asked.

"Nothing!" Inoue defended, hiding her small blush. _An angel?_

"She wasn't much of a fighter, but she spent a lot of time helping people evacuate and she protected innocents. People said that even before the seven teamed up entirely that she was already out there protecting people and healing injuries," Naoto said and then tapped the side of his forehead, "She had these hairpins in her hair; blue ones shaped like flowers." Inoue felt her hair itch, but ignored the temptation to scratch. She also ignored the impulse to fiddle with her front coat pocket. "People said she was not only kind, but also beautiful."

Inoue blushed again and swallowed. Naoto finished speaking and didn't say anything else. Inoue counted in her head. "Wait, that's only six, what about the seventh member?" she asked.

Naoto put his hands behind his head, "The thing is…no one ever saw the seventh member, but people are sure there had to be. In areas where the other six weren't around, or even looking, soldiers and Knightmares alike were cut down as if struck by an invisible sword. We don't know what the guy, or girl there is no way of knowing, looked like, but…we know that his, or her, greatest asset wasn't his, or her, strength, but his or her stealth. He or she was the only one, or at least we think, the Britannians never gunned down. Since we don't know what he or she looked like, people just called him or her the Mysterious Unknown Swordsman."

Inoue looked sad, _That's not true. He may actually have been gunned down…in the end. _

"Everyone else, and I agree, believes that the Britannians waited them out. They believe that they starved them out and then when they didn't show, confirmed their suspicions. But people think that they might still be alive somewhere, perhaps waiting for the proper moment to strike. Even if they aren't, they gave some of us something that the Britannians won't take from the rest of us," Naoto said.

"What's that?" Inoue asked.

"Hope," Naoto said, "They've inspired other resistance groups around the country. We're probably the only established area with forms of active resistance. Every other area in the world rebels against Britannia, but they haven't a snowball's chance and their resistance is incredibly disorganized, but those seven individuals really have done a lot for us true Japanese, especially the Mysterious Unknown Swordsman" Naoto tilted his head up, "Supposedly, according the songs, he, or she, staved off Britannia's attack all by himself on the day the bombs were dropped. He, or she, never gave up and he, or she, never surrendered, it wasn't in his, or her, vocabulary. I wish I could've met any of them." Naoto ceased his fanboyism and let out a deep breath, "I guess it's like they say: some heroes aren't in the history books. By the way, we're here," Naoto gestured to a warehouse with a garage door with another bolted up metal door nearby. Naoto knocked on the door.

"What's the password?" a voice called from inside.

"Karakura Seven," Naoto answered.

The door opened. A man with dark green, almost black, hair styled in an afro, with a red headband tied around his head answered the door. "Oh you're back," the man said and then saw Inoue, "And who's this?"

"Oh yeah, Ohgi, this is Inoue Naomi. Inoue, meet Ohgi Kaname, my second in command," Naoto told her.

"Konichiwa, Ohgi-kun," Inoue bowed.

"Ah y-yes, nice to meet you too," Ohgi said."So uh…what brings you here Inoue-san?"

"I invited Inoue to be one of us and she said she would."

"Kozuki-kun told me you were all short staffed and so I wanted to help," Inoue said with a forlorn face, which quickly hardened, "And also, I want to make Britannia pay. They…I don't know if my fiancé is out there or looking for me and so…I want to find him and if he is gone, I want Britannia to suffer for taking him from me. I promised myself a long time ago that if I lost him that I wouldn't cry anymore. We knew each other a long time and Britannia is an enemy that I'm not afraid to fight."

Naoto clapped to Inoue's speech, "Spoken like a true freedom fighter. Come in, I'll show you around," Naoto led her inside.

As they walked into the warehouse Ohgi spoke to Naoto, "It always worries me when you go off on your own like that sir."

"Hey relax, I'm old enough to be in college Ohgi, I can take care of myself," Naoto shrugged off.

"And how am I supposed to explain that to Kallen when I bring your dead body to her with a bullet in your brain because you got shot by a Britannian Commando?"

Naoto pushed Ohgi aside and headed into the main area of the warehouse, "Ohgi, relax, that's never going to happen. The day I die will be after a long life and I'm rotting in a hospital bed due to lung cancer. Speaking of which, I need a cigarette, we got?"

"Tamaki took the last one while you were out," Ohgi said.

"Guess we'll have to find more then," Naoto sighed, scratching the back of his head and then walked past Ohgi and Inoue.

"Who's Kallen?" Inoue asked.

"His younger sister," Ohgi told her, "It's the reason he started a resistance movement in the first place, besides the Karakura Seven of course. We all know it's a folktale, and I think he does too, but we, and most other resistance groups, use it as motivation. We don't know if it's true or not, but if it is somehow true, then if those seven could do that much damage by themselves, what could we do with much larger numbers and stolen technology? Rather, that's the rationale."

"But he's so young and well…" Inoue didn't want to point out the fact that Naoto seemed kind of cocky.

"I'll grant you he's inexperienced and a bit arrogant, but when he gets on the battlefield it's like he's a completely different person. All the arrogance drops and we're left with a professional soldier of some kind. And yet as soon as the confrontation is over it's back to rubbing-his-knuckles-against-his-shirt-that-was-a-piece-of-cake Naoto," Ohgi explained.

"Maybe in a past life he was an amazing general or something," Inoue proposed.

Ohgi laughed, "That would explain a lot." He then noticed that Inoue was staring off into space.

Suddenly she started acting out whatever daydream she was in "Take that! And that!" she started making a sound like she was shooting bullets out of an assault rifle as she made the motion with her hands.

"Are…you okay?" Ohgi asked her.

"Huh? Oh sorry," Inoue apologized, "Sometimes I just get into this weird zone you know?" she laughed nervously and bopped herself on the head.

Naoto then came back for the two of them. "Come on Inoue, let me introduce you to everyone else."

He brought Inoue and Ohgi to the back room where there were four other people sitting around wearing red headbands. Inoue figured that that symbolized them as members of the resistance, the same way the infamous Inked Alliance all wore tattoos. He gestured to a guy with auburn hair, "Shinichiro Tamaki."

"Yo," Tamaki introduced with a cheesy grin.

"Kento Sugiyama," Naoto gestured to a guy with similar hair style to Naoto's own, but the same hair color as Inoue.

"Greetings," Kento said with a soft smile.

"Yoshitaka Minami," Naoto gestured to a guy with purple hair and glasses.

Minami merely nodded in acknowledgement to Inoue's presence.

"And this is Yoshida Toru," Naoto gestured to a guy with similar hair style and color to his own, though a much lighter shade, also the man was closer to Inoue's age, perhaps a bit older.

Yoshida simply gave a wave of the hand.

"This is…everyone?" Inoue asked.

"Well most of our members are freelance, they come and go when they can help out, but the six of us have been around since I started this group," Naoto said, "I take help where I can get it and I can tell from just looking at you that you're someone who can fight. I don't know how much real combat you've actually seen or what kind of training you've been through, but I just got this gut feeling that you're right for the team and I always go with my gut."

"Well hey at least you recruited a girl for once. This group's too much of a sausage fest," Tamaki leaned back against a few stacks of old tires.

"Naoto, I don't think it's the best of ideas to grab random people out like this," Minami told him.

"Hey, Tamaki didn't seem like the best of recruits when I picked him either and he's lasted this long," Naoto said casually.

"Yeah, you tell him Naoto," Tamaki got pent up, not realizing that he was still being insulted in a sense.

Minami pushed up his glasses, "Tamaki also tends to just have some of the most stupid luck I've ever seen."

"And sometimes luck is what makes the difference between death and life in war," Naoto scowled. It was only for a split second, but Inoue could almost feel how the cheery, cocky Naoto, suddenly became fierce and serious when he spoke that line about war. "Now if you guys will excuse me, I'm going to go make a phone call home, check up on Kallen. Ohgi, take Inoue and Tamaki with you to raid a grocery store; we're running low on supplies."

"Understood sir," Ohgi said and took Inoue and Tamaki out into the field with him. Ohgi took Tamaki and Inoue to an old abandoned market. The windows were bashed in and the doors were gone and there was no working electricity. Yet anything that wasn't perishable was still good to consume.

Ohgi and Tamaki got right to work loading up a cart with food each. "W-wait, we can just take this stuff?" Inoue asked.

"I don't see why not," Tamaki stated, "Britannians blasted this place to hell long ago and the people running it are long since gone. We're lucky there's still food left to take."

"But isn't that stealing?" Inoue asked.

"We do what we can to survive," Ohgi said, "I'm not exactly proud of it either, but this is something we have to do."

"If you don't want to pack stuff go keep watch then," Tamaki told Inoue as he kept putting food into a shopping cart.

"O-okay," Inoue said and walked out to stand outside and look. With the exception of the ruined store, the only things around were destroyed skyscrapers, torn up streets, fallen telephone poles, buildings that looked like they should be part of the stone age with the way they had been blasted, and even scraps of metal that used to be parts of cars. The scenery gave the blue haired woman a perfect view of the sky above. She looked up, wondering if her fiancé was looking up at her under the same sky. As she stood there thinking the sensation of a strand of reiatsu caught her off guard. She looked around for it and pinpointed the location. She ran forward, turned around and looked up.

Atop a ruined skyscraper, standing on the remains of a metal floor was a figure garbed in completely black clothing. It looked like a Shihakusho, except that everything was black: the waraji, the tabi, even the shitagi. On the figure's head was a hood, completely keeping their identity concealed from Inoue's sight from the distance they were at. Were they a man or a woman? It was impossible to tell.

"Is that…" she was about to guess, but suddenly she saw the person vanish, leaving no trace. Shunpo most likely. "Ah-ah!" Inoue reached out, but it was pointless. The hooded figure was long gone and far too far away to be sensed. _Who was that just now? That was definitely a Soul Reaper. _Inoue thought to herself. _But who exactly? It was too far away for me to completely sense their reiatsu, but…there was something familiar about it. _

Inoue stood there, staring into space until Tamaki and Ohgi were ready to take their selections back to the hideout. Plenty of junk food and high calorie foods were mixed in, but there was also some canned food and instant noodles and thankfully the hideout they had had water and electricity. Unfortunately, sleeping bags weren't as abundant. The group had six members, seven counting Inoue, but there were only four sleeping bags. Two people normally traded off watch while the other caught several Zs resting against the wall, weapon across their lap, but a fifth one hadn't been gotten for Inoue.

It was Ohgi's turn to keep watch that night and Yoshida was his alternate. That meant one of the remaining four would have to have a nice comfortable spot on the floor. "I guess I'll sleep on the floor. The newbie should have a bed to sleep in until we get another one," Naoto said. "Actually, maybe I'll head home this evening. Kallen probably would love to see me."

"She probably would. You don't check in often enough," Ohgi told Naoto.

"Hey, fighting for freedom is a tough job, but someone's gotta do it." He went into the back room and changed out of his clothes, took a shower and everything. He came back in a finely pressed long sleeve Henley and what looked like brand new jeans. His hair was also combed and away from his eyes. "I'll see you guys later."

"Give my regards to your Mom," Ohgi told him.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to. I'll see you guys tomorrow afternoon," Naoto said and headed on out.

"Is it okay for him to be off on his own like that?" Inoue asked.

"Naoto's smart enough not to be caught by Britannians. Once he's out of Shinjuku, he'll be fine," Ohgi told Inoue only for everyone to hear an engine start up followed by the sound of a car driving away. "Plus he has his license. Anyway, I'd better keep an eye on things. You guys get some sleep. Yoshida, I'll wake you when it's your turn."

Yoshida nodded and everyone else tuckered into their sleeping bags. Inoue bunkered down in the one that was open and pulled the old pillow she had to use to sleep towards herself. It wasn't a luxury suite, but then again, she'd had to sleep on worse during her travel out here. She lay on her back, staring at the ceiling, lost in thought wondering if she was doing the right thing, wondering if this was such a good idea. She was far away from home, away from her friends who were probably very worried about her. Her cellphone was long since out of batteries and she'd had to hide her prized hairpins and necklace in her shirt pocket to avoid fewer encounters from shady thugs and dishonest Britannians. She was lucky she'd had a black belt since high school; she'd made good use of it in those encounters.

Still, as she lay there, unsure how to fall asleep, she blinked out a tear. She missed her home. She missed Karakura Town. She missed her friends and, above all, she missed her fiancé.

"_I give you my word. I'll come back even if you have to drag me back by my legs and pull me from the brink of death."_

_That's what you said, so where are you? _Inoue sniffed and turned on her side, finally finding sleep taking her, _Ichigo, my love._

**End of Chapter 154**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Confused? Let me explain. Basically Inoue Naomi is Inoue Orihime, but her first name is an alias to protect her identity. That's why she dyed her hair, hid her hairpins and necklace, the one she got from Ichigo, and she's going around looking for him, but of course, good natured Orihime has to help people who are in trouble and as she said she's done crying because of losing Ichigo. She wants payback and revenge if Britannia has killed him. She couldn't find his body in Karakura Town and her search has taken her out to Shinjuku. Is she delusional in thinking that Ichigo is still alive or is Ichigo really out there somewhere? Or, perhaps, if she's in danger, as she may soon find floating about her pretty little head, maybe, just maybe, he'll swoop down and save her like he always does. This now brings a question: is he dead? There's no trace of his body, when we all know there should be. Perhaps it decayed before Orihime found it. Perhaps it disintegrated and he went to the Soul Society, but you wanna know what I think? I think you all need to wait for the next chapter of Soul Chess. Oh and as for who that mysterious hooded soul reaper was…yeah I'm not saying anything now. Or actually, maybe I can say an old riddle from a story I loved as a child, but can't remember the name of: "The answer could be with you right now, but you wouldn't know anyhow". Later folks).**


	155. Naoto's Death, Inoue's Pain

**(A/N: Good god this is a depressing chapter, like you have no idea. That's all I'm gonna say).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Area 11<strong>

**Autumn 2014**

Inoue had spent a year under Naoto's command. Despite the obvious factor of her being engaged that hadn't stopped her presence of being the only hot chick on the permanent members to help with morale, like Naoto said. Of course, morale seemed to be about the only thing Inoue was good for these days. She was very pacifistic, rarely fired and never took a life. It confused the hell out of Naoto and the others, but without Inoue the group would've lost a lot of good men. Inoue was very good at dressing their wounds. And on nights when she was on watch sometimes the group would wake up one morning and their wounds would be gone as if they had never existed in the first place.

Inoue also helped a lot with being a good cook. She had a culinary degree and despite the fact that her dishes contained some weird ingredients, what she made was never inedible. One time she stirred up spicy curried refried beans and rice with pineapple, broccoli and melted cheese. A strange dish to be sure, but it went over well with the group.

Inoue was so good that the group put her on permanent cooking duty on nights when they needed a hot meal. Inoue always seemed to be able to scavenge up something together. Naoto actually brought leftovers to his family once, his portion only, and Kallen and his family each had a bite. Even his stepmom thought it was delicious.

"Naoto who made this for you? Are you seeing some special lady friend, hmmm?" Kallen asked and pinched her brother's cheek with a crafty smile.

"No, she's just a friend, Kallen. Besides, she's way older than me."

"Hey there's nothing wrong with liking older women, son."

"Dad," Naoto groaned palming his face.

Tamaki always had to make note how good Inoue's cooking was, sometimes even saying that her new dish was better than any of the old ones. After several years of living off uncooked food and instant noodles it was nice to have someone around who finally could cook. True, boiling water was difficult, but it was nothing a cigarette lighter couldn't handle generally.

"This is delicious," Tamaki smacked his lips together in delight, "You may not be a good fighter, but you're an awesome cook Inoue. I wish I was the one engaged to you. I could eat your cooking every day."

Inoue took the compliment politely, but the day he had said it, she found it impossible to get any sleep that night. She wasn't on watch: Ohgi was out now and Tamaki was his replacement. She exited the base and wandered out into the night air. It was a little chilly, but that's why she had her jacket.

She stood out in the open night sky and looked up at all the stars. She clasped her hands together in front of her breasts. She looked up at the sky in forlorn hope. Suddenly she heard footsteps. She took a fighting stance, but relaxed when she saw Naoto with a lantern.

"K-Kozuki-kun."

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" Naoto asked and put the lantern down on the ground and sat down. He took out a box of cigarettes. He would've offered one to Inoue, but he and the others had learned she never drank or smoked. She understood why the others did it: they had run out of hope and didn't care what happened to their bodies. Inoue still had so much to live for. Naoto sucked on the nicotine and exhaled. "He's one lucky guy, your fiancé."

"I don't want to talk about him."

"No? You sure think about him a lot."

"Th-that's…" Inoue stammered. It was true, but she thought she hid it.

"You always mumble his name in your sleep. Ichigo, is that his name?"

"Ah…yes."

Naoto took another puff. "Ichi for one and go for protector, right?"

"Ah, yeah, h-how did you—" Even Inoue had made the mistake of incorrectly deciphering her fiance's name.

"It's the manliest thing I could think of," Naoto said, looking up at the stars. "You, yourself seem like this helpful damsel sometimes. It's only natural you'd want someone strong to protect you, or rather that's what I've always pictured. His parents would have to be pretty cruel to name him after a fruit or just make his name two numbers." He took another puff. "So that was the only idea I had left."

"I…talk in my sleep?"

"Well you don't sleep walk or say coherent sentences, but you're always calling for him and you look so sad as if your dreams are recalling painful memories, but," Naoto took a puff, "I guess that's none of my business."

"It's not what you think!" Inoue suddenly said sternly. Naoto turned his head in confusion. "I…I really miss him. He's never done anything to me." Naoto stood up and reached his hand out towards Inoue to put in on her cheek. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Naoto pat her cheek and walked around behind her. "Just checking." Naoto had administered a psychological test he'd come to understand from research. If a person jumped back when you reached out to them in affection it was generally a sign that they were traumatized by some form of past abuse, but Inoue had just stood there, blushing.

"He's a terrible fiancé to abandon you like this. You sure he has his reasons?"

"I'm positive," Inoue nodded.

Naoto sighed, "Well if he's out there we'll find him. Ichigo…I feel like I know that name from somewhere."

"You're probably just imagining it," Inoue told him eager to keep Naoto in the dark.

Naoto shrugged. "Yeah, maybe. Well, anyway, you should probably get some sleep. You're not on watch and it's your shift tomorrow."

"U…Un," Inoue nodded. She went back inside and fell right asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

Naoto had finally caught Clovis' attention. The setup had been long, but worth it. Inoue had been with Naoto for a year now so she was used to jobs like pickpocketing, larceny, vandalism and the occasional trespassing and leaving a marker in restricted access territory to prove that her group existed and was sneaky enough to leave things behind without getting caught, but nothing could prepare her for something Naoto said he'd been planning for months.

Inoue, Ohgi, Naoto and Tamaki all saddled up in an inconspicuous vehicle and drove up to a small firm that Naoto's dad and the Viceroy were invested in. It was a Britannian research laboratory. As they sat in the car, Naoto held up what looked like a detonator. Inoue gasped when she saw Naoto casually push the button and the whole building went up in flames.

"Drive! Drive! Drive!" Naoto shouted at Ohgi. Inoue was panicking. Who knew how many innocent people were inside that firm. However, she had no time to harp on it because she and the others were being followed. Clovis had been aware of Naoto's plan since Naoto hadn't exactly been ultra-careful in his planning. Naoto had been caught on security camera at least once or twice so Clovis knew he was trespassing, but was not sure as to why. He had his face covered so he couldn't be identified. So Clovis knew something was going to happen at the firm.

So now Naoto and the others were being chased by helicopters and then some Knightmare frames were deployed.

"Dammit! They're going to track us right back to our hideout!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I've already set up a rendezvous point with some backup." Naoto had Ohgi drive straight into a ditch. Thankfully everyone was wearing their seatbelts. They all exited the car and began to unleash hell upon Britannia using the weapons Naoto had loaded into the back of the vehicle. Naoto ordered Inoue to a specific location to help some of his allies as Britannia came and he and his allies attempted to fight back. Using money stolen from his dad, Naoto had managed to get smuggle some RPGs and a few rocket launchers from the docks. A full out battle was about to begin.

After an explosion caused by a grenade fired from a helicopter covered Inoue in a fine layer of dirt, she panicked and ran for cover. She sat still on the ground, holding her head and sitting behind some ruins for cover. Inoue was traumatized, unsure how to focus or fight. _What do I do? I know I said I'd help…but I…I don't know what to do. Oh god…all those people._

Inoue stayed panicking for a little and just watched the scene unfold. The Japanese were getting butchered. The battle was completely one sided. It was just like the war four years ago. Inoue didn't know what to do and went back to panicking. This was Naoto's first statement against Britannia and there was a good chance it would all be over today. She shook with fear as she didn't know what to do regarding fighting back or just retreating and surviving.

If anyone took a look into Inoue's brain at this moment they would find that what happened next could only be explained by questioning if she really did believe that her fiancé was still out there somehow or if the pain of losing him was so much for her to bear that she couldn't help, but cling to the dark hope that he was still alive. It consumed her mind. Inoue trembled and shook. Her hero was not here to save her. She was in trouble and she couldn't cope with the harshness of reality. She had fought of Britannian soldiers before, but her friends had been her rock of inspiration. True, she had made new friends, but they didn't instill the same hope in her as her old friends did. What they did instill was what Inoue saw as desperate struggle, the same desperate struggle she faced four years ago.

Had she never found the body, or in her psychotic mental state did she miss it because that was what she wanted to see? This careful analysis of Inoue's brain was the only way to psychologically explain why she suddenly heard her fiance's voice.

"Don't give up, Orihime."

Inoue gasped and her eyes shot open. Standing in front of her, arm stretched out, head in front of the light cast by the sun was her lost love, Kurosaki Ichigo. He was as charming as she remembered. His gentle smile, flapping wearing dusty brown cloak and orange hair filled her with warmth and Inoue took the imaginative hand reaching out to her and stood up.

"I-Ichigo?"

"You can't give up hope yet," His voice echoed as he stood between her and the sun, "I'm waiting for you to find me. Your new friends need you to fight for them. Protect them Inoue, protect them like I protected you and you helped protect Japan."

Inoue hugged the illusion of her fiancé. Even a person with spiritual power would perceive the blue haired woman as hugging absolutely nothing.

"Don't give up." The illusion dispersed into light. Inoue sucked back her tears. Something deep within her came out. She hugged her body tightly gave a confident look and then grabbed two hairpins from her coat pocket. They were sky blue and had six-petal flower on each of them.

"I have the power to protect!" Inoue declared. She rushed away from her spot of safety and rushed forward with a blood hungry scowl place upon her face. She saw one Britannian soldier and all she saw was an obstacle. "Koten Zanshun! I reject!" A piece of the hairpin flew out and split the soldier in half before he even knew what hit him. Inoue's friends were either too injured or too far away to take notice of what was going on around her, which was good news for the blue haired woman.

A soldier came up towards the busty blue haired bombshell, but she retaliated violently. She made the same declaration as before she split him in half before looking at an approaching Knightmare Frame.

"Soten Kisshun! I reject!" A bubble formed around the Knightmare Frame, invisible to the pilot, but not to Inoue as she dissolved the mecha before his very eyes and then he too met the same fate as his buddy and was split in half.

A sniper bullet rocketed towards Inoue, but she was prepared to defend herself.

"Shiten Koshun! I reject!" The countering shield reflected the bullet and ripped into her attacker's shoulder. "Santen Boshishun! I reject!" **(Three sacred spinning shield) **Using the combination of Hinagiku, Lily, and Tsubaki, Orihime formed a spinning equilateral trangle that went spinning through the air like a shuriken she sent the projectile flying everywhere, disarming enemies from all around.

However, as she held her hairpins in her hand, retracting them back to their neutral state, trying to pluck out enemies with her eyes and ears since reiatsu didn't work against normal enemies, a bullet from far away, that she wasn't aware of, came in and shot Inoue's hand, crippling her left hand, but more importantly, knocking her hairpins clean away and out of sight. If not for her reiatsu she would've suffered more severe damage.

Wide eyed in terror at losing the only thing that gave her power, Inoue frantically began to search for her hairpins hoping they weren't damaged. She began digging through the dirt and gravel, but wherever her hairpins had slid away to they were long gone. There were plenty of small sewer grates the little things could've slid into, or perhaps a mouse had picked them up and taken them because they were shiny. Regardless, they were gone and Inoue had no weapon.

She did the only thing she knew how to do when she was powerless: frantically run for cover and panic. However, as she panicked, all she could think of was the image of her fiancé that had bathed her in a warm light that she deluded herself into thinking was some sort of mystical force and not the natural heat produced by the sun's rays.

Inoue took a deep breath and realized that she only had one option if she wanted to live to see another day and with the prospect of finding her long departed fiancé on the line she had no hesitation in making the decision. Moving like an acrobat, Inoue weaved and ducked for cover before heading for the body of one of the dead soldiers she had killed by following the trail of her own reiatsu. She raided the body for weaponry and looted several grenades and a 12-gauge pump action shotgun. She clipped the grenades to her coat pockets, scowled and took action.

She grabbed the enemy radio transmitter and snuck up on several soldiers by hiding on the other side of their jeep. She then unhooked one of the four grenades she had on her, pulled the pin, waited approximately two seconds and then rolled it like bowling ball underneath the jeep and ran, blasting the enemies to smithereens. Inoue then continued to make her march and shot a Britannian in the face with the shotgun in her hand. She used her bum left hand to steady the gun, not even caring how much it hurt or how much she was bleeding. The wound would plug up eventually, nothing a little first aid couldn't handle. The bullet had only grazed her thumb and index finger and hadn't shattered her whole hand.

Inoue had taken that last jump of what held back the woman of war deep within the friendly woman she always maintained. The pacifism gone, all that was left was the killer hidden deep within. She had been pushed over the edge. The 12 gauge ran out of ammo, but thankfully Inoue was able to find a pair of pistols just lying around. Inoue began walking around, firing off the weapons and acting like she no longer could take it anymore. She saw enemies approaching and mercy was all but gone from her. If any of her friends could see her they would not see the sweet, smiling, nice teenage girl they had known and loved. There was only one emotion.

Her soul, full on fire, was filled was hate. Hate for Britannia and their destruction. Her kindness was gone, would it return? No one who knew Inoue could tell if they saw her now. Sweat filling her pores, dirt and dust covering her body and blasts of gunfire exiting from within her general facility, she was no longer playing the nice girl act. She was giving into her animal instincts and now she was killing anything and everything she could. She was fine up until her foot stepped on something fleshy. She stopped moving and looked down. Naoto was below her in a pool of his own blood. He had been shot and was coughing up blood.

Inoue's adrenaline rush left her and she dropped her weapons to check on Naoto's condition. "Kozuki-kun!"

Naoto could barely see due to the blood loss. From the angle of the sunlight all he could see was someone standing over him. Naoto coughed as Inoue cradled him.

_Only one person would refer to me like that. _"Hey, Inoue," he gargled and coughed. "I messed up."

Inoue panicked. _Of all times for me to lose my hairpins, why now? Kozuki-kun…Kozuki-kun_

Naoto reached up and brushed a thumb under Inoue's eye. His sight was failing him so he had to rely more on his sense of touch. "Tears for me? You're too kind, Inoue."

"You have to hang on, we'll get through this. You'll get help."

Naoto's hand slumped from Inoue's cheek as his strength began to fail him. Haphazardly he fumbled for her hand. He gripped it. "I knew this was going to happen eventually, Inoue. Britannia is a powerful enemy." Naoto coughed up more blood. "If anything, I'm glad I was able to recruit someone like you. You have a good heart. You're the kind of person this group needs."

"But I'm not a leader," Inoue sniffed.

"I know, but you need to be a good supporter for the person that takes the lead. Ohgi will be in charge for now, but…I have this gut feeling that you all are going to have a great leader by your side soon enough. Our group will grow. Britannia will suffer for what they've done. Kallen…will…be…ha…ppy." Then suddenly his hand slipped out of Inoue's graps and fell towards the ground. _I couldn't save Japan. Kallen, Mom, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. _Naoto took another look at Inoue as she stood over him and the last thing he saw before his eyes closed was her silhouette.

"Kozuki-kun?" No answer. "Kozuki-kun!" She checked for a pulse, nothing. "Kozuki-kun!" _No…this isn't happening. First Soma-san, then Ichigo…now Kozuki-kun, _Inoue bit her lip as she cradled her friend's dead body. She shouted towards the sky. "How many friends will you take from me until you're satisfied? Do you hear me Britannia? When will you spill enough blood?" Inoue let go of Naoto and dropped to her hands and knees in grief. _When it mattered most…I can't protect anyone. Why am I fighting…what am I doing here?_

"Inoue, we need to pull back," Ohgi said as he backed up while firing at the enemy.

"B-but Kozuki-kun, h-he's…"

"Take his body and let's go."

"B-but…"

"_Even if you have to drag me back by my legs to save me from the brink of death."_

Inoue glanced back at Naoto and with a tearful smile hoisted his body onto her back. All that physical training she had done in the last several years was really starting to pay off. _I can't save you Kozuki-kun…but…closure is better than always wondering. I know that better than anyone here._ With a heavy heart, Inoue brought Naoto back to the base. She was the most sorrowful out of the entire group. As the person standing closest to her, Yoshida did his best to comfort her, by pushing on her shoulder and pushing her towards him, but Inoue seemed to refuse the comforting embrace by any of the members.

"Just let it go Yoshida," Ohgi told him. He sighed and watched Inoue as she held her body. _She obviously wants him to comfort her, but he's not around to do so. What kind of man lets his woman cry like this without being here to help her?_

However, in Inoue's mind, Ichigo was around. She could feel his comforting embrace and his arms around her. She let her arms unhook from each other and she reached out to grip his Shihakusho.

The others weren't paying attention to her, except for Ohgi and he was confused. _Does she…believe he's standing right there? _

"It'll be okay," the hallucination of Ichigo told Inoue. "Things will get better once you find me. It's not the end. Naoto is in Soul Society now. He's with Lelouch. So don't cry, be strong for your new friends."

"But I want you and my old friends. You tell me to find you, but where are you?"

"Inoue?" Tamaki heard her talking to herself, but Ohgi stopped him. "Don't approach her. She seems to be having an episode of sorts. If we shake her from it, there's no telling how she might react."

"An episode?" Minami asked. "You mean she's hallucinating?"

"That's a blunt way of putting it, but yeah."

"Then what's she doing here, she should be in therapy," Minami said.

"She probably knows that, but she's here anyway. We all have problems and she's helping us despite her problems. Would you turn someone away who's being so selfless?"

Minami shut up. The others watched Inoue.

"No, don't leave. Please, tell me where you are!" Inoue ran down the empty room chasing after the illusion of Ichigo.

"Never give up hope."

"Ichigo!"

"Never give up hope, Orihime."

Inoue lost the strength in her legs and dropped to the ground and cried some more. _It's so hard not to…when you're not here. Ichigo._

After everyone had properly grieved and Inoue seemed strong again, Ohgi knew that the group would have to tell Mrs. Kozuki and Kallen. He didn't want to go alone so he had to bring someone with him. Everyone drew straws and Inoue got the short straw. Tamaki volunteered to take her place after what the group had just witnessed her go through. Minami made sure, of course, no one let it slip that they were under the impression of Inoue's mental illness so as not to trample on her mind and wound her further. Inoue, however, shook her head and said she would go.

"I need to be strong for people who have more of a reason to grieve. Let's go Ohgi-kun."

Ohgi and Inoue took Naoto's body with them in Naoto's car. Ohgi drove while Inoue sat in the backseat. She had Naoto's head on her lap. She had cleaned up his blood and patched up his wounds. If it wasn't for the fact that he wasn't breathing, one could pretend that he was just sleeping and would be awake soon. Inoue almost let more tears escape her, but she held it together. She had her time to grieve, right now other people needed her to be strong. She could cry more later.

The duo arrived as Ohgi walked down the cobblestone pathway to ring the doorbell. Mrs. Kozuki answered it. Inoue stayed back with Naoto's body and Ohgi asked if Mrs. Kozuki and Kallen would come outside. His demeanor and request brought the kind of weight with it like the knock on the door every parent dread about their children.

"Naoto!" In her maid uniform, Mrs. Kozuki ran out into the yard to Naoto's side. She saw his lifeless body and her eyes filled with tears. "No…" she hesitantly reached towards him, completely in shock and then held her dead son to her and yelled out: "NOOOOOO!"

Kallen, age 14, stood frozen in paralysis, unsure what to do.

"I'm sorry Kallen," Ohgi said to her, looking down at the floor.

Kallen's eyes turned wide with terror. "N-no…h-he wouldn't…" She saw the depressed look on Orihime's face. "No…you're lying," Kallen's hands bunched up into fists. "Nii-san promised. HE PROMISED!" Kallen shouted and stood still and sobbed as tears streamed down her face. Mrs. Kozuki howled louder and Ohgi dropped to one knee to help console her. Inoue walked over to Kallen and pushed the girl's face into her ample bosom to help Kallen confront her feelings.

"I'm so sorry, Kallen-chan," Inoue told her. She put her other arm around Kallen.

"Naoto," Mrs. Kozuki sobbed as she cradled her son's dead body and sat on her knees as she rocked back and forth.

"Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot." Kallen sobbed as she slammed the sides of her fist into Inoue's shoulder. The older woman didn't even flinch. "Idiot. Idiot. NII-SAN! YOU IDIOT!" Hearing Kallen yell out in her native tongue, brought more of a tremendous weight to it then hearing her yell in Britannian.

Inoue wished she could've attended the funeral, but she had no civilian identity and nothing to wear to attend. Ohgi was there though and he told Kallen that he and the others sent their regards.

Inoue told Ohgi what Naoto had said to her right before he died. Ohgi reluctantly took command. Since he wasn't as brave or as bold as Naoto he tried to have the group lay low, overstock supplies and branch out to try and recruit new members. His lack of boldness made him a lot more discreet than Naoto so there was a lot less fighting. However, this only went on for a few weeks before something unexpected happened.

A loud banging came to the hideout door. Tamaki answered. "What's the password?"

"Karakura Seven."

"Uhhh, Ohgi, problem," Tamaki recognized the voice at the door instantly.

Ohgi came over and looked through the peek hole. He opened it promptly. "Kallen, what are you doing here?"

"I want to fight for Japan's future too!" Kallen exclaimed.

"No, absolutely not, out of the question!" Ohgi dismissed.

"But why?" Kallen looked like she was going to cry.

"Naoto would kill me if something happened to you. I couldn't—"

"NAOTO'S DEAD!" Kallen shouted as tears came out.

Inoue had overheard the noise and came out to see what was going on. "K-Kallen-chan?"

"Just go back inside Inoue, I'm handling this."

"Why, what's going on?" she asked.

"I want to be a freedom fighter too, but Ohgi won't let me."

"Why are you complaining to her, when I'm the one in charge?"

"Naoto always said that Inoue was a sweet woman, that she understands people's pain."

"He also told me he never wanted you to be on this team."

"That's not true," Inoue said. Ohgi looked at her with a frown. "Naoto wanted Kallen-chan to be happy, that's why he was a freedom fighter, but he's not here anymore," Inoue gave a strong look, "It's not easy, but if being with us will make Kallen-chan happy then she should be with us."

"She's also only fifteen Inoue. She shouldn't be here. She should be in school."

"Schools are for Britannians. I'm Japanese!" Kallen exclaimed.

"What would your mother do if she lost you too?" Ohgi asked.

"Mother always cared about Naoto more than she did me. I don't matter to her."

"That's a horrible thing to say!" Inoue exclaimed.

"But it's true. Everything in the house growing up was Naoto this and Naoto that. So can I join? Please Ohgi, for Naoto's sake I deserve to see his vision become a reality."

"If Kozuki-kun were alive—"

"If Naoto were alive we wouldn't be having this discussion. He'd tell Kallen to go home," Ohgi said sharply.

"Kozuki-kun was never that kind of person. If Kallen-chan was this determined," Inoue put on a big smile, "He'd ask you," she referred to Kallen, "if your mind was made up."

"It is. There's nothing you can say that can sway me."

"There's no telling what could happen."

"I don't care."

"It'll be dangerous."

"Bring it."

"Then," Inoue extended her arm out to Kallen, "Welcome to the team, Kallen-chan. That's what I think he'd say."

Ohgi sighed. "I swear I am way too easily swayed by beautiful women," he muttered as he looked up at the sky. "Fine," he said looking back down at the ground, "But Kallen, please be careful."

"I'll be fine, you'll see. I have it all figured out."

"We'll see," Ohgi said and headed inside, leaving Inoue and Kallen alone outside.

"Arigato," Kallen bowed to Inoue.

"You don't have to thank me. I just want your nii-san's wishes respected. Kozuki-kun was a good person."

"Ohgi did make a good point though, are you sure you don't mind having someone as young as me on the team?"

Inoue walked over to Kallen and put her hands on the teenager's shoulders. "I learned a long time ago that you're never too young to try and change the world. If there's an injustice, you should stand up for it and fight for what's right." As Inoue stared into Kallen's eyes she projected an astral image of teen versions of her fiancé and her best friend, Arisawa Tatsuki, standing next to Kallen, each with an arm stretched out and touching the red-head's shoulder. _So alike, _Inoue thought to herself.

"Why are you smiling?" Kallen asked and only after that did Inoue realize her emotions had gotten the better of her, but she made a nice save.

"You…remind me of my best friend and my fiancé when they were your age: full of vigor, ready to tackle the world. That sort of readiness can move the world and cause it to change. It's not the only component, but it can help a great deal."

"Did your fiancé say that once?" Kallen asked.

Inoue shook her head, though she knew it would fit in line with Ichigo's philosophies. "No this came," she was about to say Lelouch's name only to hold her tongue in case Kallen might know him, considering she was half-Britannian. The chances were small, but it was a risk not worth taking she figured. Inoue laughed as she stopped herself and simply said. "No, it was said to me, to all of my friends and me, by a wise old friend."

"If you have such great friends, why are you here?" Kallen asked.

"My fiancé is missing. I'm hoping that, if I fight for long enough, he might find me or we might run into him in another resistance group."

"That's…pretty shallow."

Inoue let go of Kallen and smiled. "I can tell you the full details another time, but that's the basics of it."

"You're…a little strange."

Inoue bopped herself on the head. "Yeah, Kozuki-kun said the same thing."

Kallen tensed up at the mention of her brother and looked to the side in sorrow. In the next moment her face was in a head on collision with Inoue's supple chest. "I know what it's like to lose an older brother that means a lot to you. You're lucky you still have your family, but I know it can't be easy. So…so if you need someone to rely on…then I can be your nee-san, Kallen-chan," Inoue's eyes welled with tears.

"Are you trying to make me cry?" Kallen asked, pushing up as best she could so that she could breathe.

"There's nothing wrong with crying," Inoue recalled a memory when this situation was reversed for her, "My Bosom," she sniffed and then said tearfully, "is your pillow."

Kallen couldn't keep it bottled up anymore and she and Inoue both stood their crying and holding onto each other. Inoue's embrace was both sisterly and motherly as she comforted Kallen and let out the pain of her own shattered soul. "No matter what happens in this war with Britannia. You and I will always have each other."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Monday<strong>

Kallen moved around her bed, faking illness. She had already used a heating pad to warm a thermometer and had already sat in her room for several minutes working up a sweat before crawling into bed with a cool pack to feign illness. It worked flawlessly. Her stepmom didn't care and her mother took Kallen's word for it that she was feeling sick. After that it was all a matter of sneaking out of the house every now and then or saying she was well enough to move around, but not well enough to go to school and she was home free. As the daughter of the Stadfield family no one in the administration batted and eyelash and all it took were some puppy dog eyes to her father and Kallen had the whole house oblivious to her double life.

_This is too easy. _Kallen chuckled. _I wonder if I could fool a man once or twice playing the innocent, frail girl card. All's fair in love and war as they say._

In the first two weeks as a freedom fighter, Kallen more than proved her worth to the team. Her small, athletic body made her nimble, discreet and difficult to track. If she was being chased all she had to do was break away from the group, put her hair back down and give a doe eyed dazed look, sometimes feining collapsation and most soldiers would recognize her as Kallen Stadfield and the next thing she'd know she was home. She couldn't believe how such a simple change of hair style (and sometimes wearing her clothes she had worn that morning underneath her freedom fighter outfit) could fool so many soldiers so easily and how her parents never asked why she was constantly being found passed out in the ghettos.

Her biological mother did only once and Kallen's answer was a simple, gentle, "Because it's part of my heritage and I like exploring the lower class, dear mother." Kallen then, to cover up her story would then visit other ghettos. And that is how Kallen soon found herself making a visit to Karakura Town.

* * *

><p><strong>June 26<strong>**th**** 2015 atb**

Kallen had taken liberties of "going out camping" with some friends. Her house wasn't exactly the warmest place in the world. Her stepmom was happy to have Kallen out of the house, her dad was too busy to care and Kallen's biological mother just smiled and told her to "have a good time."

Going out camping, of course, translated to: searching Karakura Town. Ohgi and the others were all going out to Naruki City to spread their cause and look for potential allies, but they would be operating from within Karakura Town since it was a much darker part of the neighborhood, while Naruki was a bustling city.

No one was a citizen of Karakura Town any longer. The Britannians had neglected to rebuild it and had destroyed all sources of food, water and electrical power during and shortly after the war. Supplies would be impossible to obtain so the time spent there would be short and the group would be trekking supplies with them in the several vehicles the group actually owned.

Camp was set up and to the average Britannian it wouldn't look any more suspicious than an urban camping trip. However, if Cornelia was in charge of Area 11, and not Clovis, and she caught wind of it, there would be Britannians swarming the area and making interrogations. Clovis was…inadequate as a ruler. He did a fine job of ruling, but there were so many holes in his security compared to Area 9's Viceroy, Meredith Meredia. However, Clovis was well protected enough that Ohgi's group was ill-equipped to make an invasion. In fact, he was well protected enough that even the Chinese would have a hard time overtaking Japan before reinforcements arrived.

After unloading their bags, and setting up camp, Kallen sat down on an upside down crate and drank a bottle of water underneath the gray, cloudy sky. She then noticed Inoue talking to Ohgi before the blue haired woman slipped away and went off on her own. Discreetly, Kallen followed her, wondering if she could learn more about her surrogate sister. Kallen crept up on her companion, but eventually she lost sight of her. She wound up getting lost and walking the empty streets of Karakura Town completely alone as the rain began to come down. It wasn't long before someone snuck up on her.

"Did you get lost here, kid?"

Kallen was spooked and turned around and took a right lead stance, ready to take on whatever snuck up behind her with martial arts. She was facing a person in a light weight, white hoodie and black sweat pants, odd attire choice for the middle of summer. "Wh-who are you?"

"That's my line." The person, based on their frame, voice and lip consistency, was a woman. "This is my domain, little girl. I don't take kindly to trespassers. This is the resting place of my best friend. I won't allow anyone to violate this sacred ground, even minors." Before Kallen knew what was happening the woman had her hoisted up above her head, crushing Kallen's wind pipe, causing her to gasp for air.

"Kallen-chan!"

Inoue began bounding up the pathway and the moment she was in the sights of the woman trying to kill her, Kallen was dropped and her attacker ran like a frightened animal.

"W-wait, come back," leaving Kallen to her own devices, Inoue ran after the woman in the hoodie. She seemed to be putting the distance between the two of them until Inoue dug deep into her reserves and sprinted towards the hooded woman and then tackled her from behind and pinned her to the ground. She lifted up the woman's hood. Her gaze was met by brown eyes and long, raven colored hair. "T-Tatsuki-chan?" She looked at the girl in the hoodie with surprise. The woman gasped and flung Inoue off of her and ran. "Tatsuki-chan, wait!" Inoue sprang to her feet and grabbed Tatsuki from behind, pulling her close, head on the back of the girl's shoulder. The rain was starting to come down in buckets now. "Why are you running away from me?"

"Let go," the raven haired woman snarled under breath.

"B-but Tatsuki-chan…"

"I said let go!" Inoue was completely shocked when a fierce blow to her abdomen was delivered by the woman's elbow. Inoue looked at the woman she had called Tatsuki.

"Wh-why? Tatsuki-chan…it's me."

The scowling woman let go of her anger and stared in horror. "O-Ori…hi…me?"

"That's right," Inoue smiled.

"You're…alive."

Inoue gasped and asked in anguish, "How could you think I wasn't?"

With a heavy regretful look, Tatsuki dropped to her knees and hugged Inoue. "Orihime," she was crying.

"It's okay, Tatsuki-chan. I know you would never hurt me on purpose. It's okay."

"I thought we'd lost you too," Tatsuki sobbed.

"I'm very much alive, why would you think that?"

"I looked everywhere…I couldn't find you."

"I didn't want to be found," Orihime told her. "I'm a freedom fighter now. I'm going to be fighting for Japan's liberation with Kallen-chan and Ohgi-kun. Tatsuki-chan…what happened to you…what have you been doing?"

The rain let up a little, but still continued to come down. "I can't do it, Orihime."

"Do what?"

"Move forward," Tatsuki sobbed. "Our lives…everything was so perfect and then Britannia took it all away from us. And for two years I thought they'd taken you too. All of a sudden I couldn't sense your spirit energy. I thought they'd gotten you too. I've spent the last five years just being a drifter. I don't have a job or a place to lay my head every day." Tatsuki stood up and stared at the ground. "I can't move on, Orihime. I can't pretend to be normal." Tatsuki flung her arm out and Orihime watched as a piece of rubble exploded with fiery energy. "What kind of human being has that kind of power? I'm a warrior, not a civilian. I can't just go back to the way things were after all that's happened. Britannia took everything: my home, my job, and _him_." Tatsuki lifted her head up and shouted at the sky. "I want Ichigo back!" Tatsuki slumped on her feet, feeling like she might fall over any second. Orihime came up behind her and gave her a big hug, one arm above her bust, the other below it. "O-Orihime?"

The blue haired woman put her head on the back of Tatsuki's shoulders. "He's out there, somewhere Tatsuki-chan, I just know he is."

"He can't be."

"Why do you say that?" Orihime asked inquisitively.

"Nine days ago I went to visit his mother's grave. I spent the entire day there from midnight to midnight. He never showed. Ichigo…always has remembered his mother's death date, even when he was in college. If he was out there…he would've been there. He's gone and I can't accept that fact. I'm a broken woman, Orihime. I'm nothing anymore." Tatsuki looked solemnly up at the sky. "I haven't cut my hair in five years, slept in a decent bed or eaten a decent meal. It's just been me and Kaibun all on our own. I can't do it much longer. When I thought I lost you…I didn't think I could go on. I've just been waiting here…waiting to die."

"You can't do that…Tatsuki-chan is my best friend."

"But I thought I lost you, don't you understand?" Tatsuki asked in anguish. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry, Tatsuki-chan," Orihime held onto her best friend. The rain continued to pour and claps of thunder could be heard as Tatsuki held onto her best friend.

"Why did you disappear?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why did you make me think you were dead?" Tatsuki asked, louder, practically shouting.

"I'm sorry!" Orihime exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Tatsuki-chan. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you." Orihime began to cry. "You're not the only one who's suffering, okay?"

Tatsuki's anguish let up on the anger on a dime and all she could feel was simple pain as she held her best friend. _I'm so stupid to yell at her like that. Ichigo was my best friend, but…she was supposed to be married to him. Of course she'd be suffering more than me. _"I'm sorry, Orihime." Tatsuki tightened her embrace so that Orihime could grieve and looked at the ground over her shoulder in anguish. All the while the rain fell down.

When the wet weather decided to finally lessen, Orihime and Tatsuki stood apart from each other, prepared to go their separate ways. "Are you going back to the resistance?" Tatsuki asked Orihime.

"I'm a freedom fighter now, Tatsuki-chan. It's what I do. What are you going to do, Tatsuki-chan?"

Tatsuki balled a fist. "I don't know what I should do. My feet are still cemented into the past…I can't move forward." The rain stopped, but the sky remained gray. She turned around to face her best friend's back. "What should I do, Orihime?"

Orihime thought of an idea and turned around and extended her arm out with a smile. "Tatsuki-chan should come with me and be a freedom fighter."

"You know I can't do that." Tatsuki closed her eyes and then reopened them. "It's not my place."

"It can be!"

"I can't do it Orihime!" Tatsuki raised her voice. Tatsuki imbued her hand with flame and looked at it, "If I can't fight at full power, then what point is there for me to fight?" She let the flame go. "Besides, what you're doing is dangerous. You can get yourself killed for real! And I can't detect you for some reason from so far away."

"If I'm in trouble, Ichigo will come save me, he always saves me when I'm in trouble," Orihime said with anguished eyes as she put her hand upon her chest.

"He's gone Orihime! He's not coming back!"

"That's not true! I know he's alive! He has to be alive!" Orihime shouted as tears formed in her eyes. She shut her eyes and mumbled. "He has to be alive."

"Just how can you be so sure?" Tatsuki asked.

"He promised me. Ichigo promised me," Orihime flashed the ring on her finger, "He promised me he would come back. Ichigo…never breaks a promise…you should know that…better than anyone."

Tatsuki felt that if she continued to trample on Orihime's feelings she might really crush Orihime's spirit. Tatsuki was, unfortunately, unaware of the deep psychological damage to Orihime's psych and could only take what she saw on the surface. If she had known, she would not have said with a smile, "You're right, he never breaks a promise Orihime." _I have to keep her spirits up. I don't have such a firm belief, but…she still believes…and when she no longer believes, _Tatsuki looked at Orihime with a serious stare, _I'll be there for her._

Suddenly Tatsuki felt a warm ray of light on her back. She looked behind her at the sun peeking through the gray clouds. The time for sorrow was over, faithful or not, it was time to move on from this spot. Tatsuki began to walk away and stood atop a curved pile of concrete. She put her arms in her sleeves, lifted her hoodie up over her head and threw it into a puddle before removing her sweat pants from over her shoes. Tatsuki was wearing a tight fitting black t-shirt underneath her hoodie that didn't cover her midriff and on her legs was wearing spandex shorts to match. In such a lack of clothing it was easy to see how mature Tatsuki's body had grown. It was slightly mal-nourished and the 30-year-old stood gazing out into the horizon, feeling reborn. Tatsuki bent her body back and arched her chest towards the sky.

_The sunlight is so warm. I feel…I feel renewed. I feel…I feel like me again._ After basking in the glow of the sun Tatsuki let out a wary cry and with a strike of her leg shattered the concrete and stood on ground level. She gripped her fist as she stared at her fingerless glove and flexed her arm, admiring the muscle tone.

"Tatsuki-chan?"

"I'm not going to run away anymore," Tatsuki said as she put her arm down and spoke with a serious tone. "We'll never be strong enough to eliminate Britannia, but if they want to try and take my life," her shoulders, back and upper arms coursed with flame, "They're welcome to try." She looked back at Orihime. "Oi," she called to her, "you sure he's still out there?"

"Yes," Orihime nodded, "He probably has his reasons for not coming forward. But I'm sure Ichigo is still alive."

"Then I'm going to hold onto the same faith you are," Tatsuki said, "Saigo no Katachi no Ryu!" Tatsuki suited up into her familiar red-black draconic-style armor. Her wings appeared with a burst of flame. She beat them a few times to take to the air.

"Where are you going?" Orihime asked.

"I'm going to find a place where I won't be disturbed. I will stay in Japan," Tatsuki turned in Orihime's direction and bent her shoulders back, sticking her chest forward as she let her arms hang at her sides, "I will protect Japan from hollows and spirits and while you're liberating Japan, I will keep it peaceful and search for Ichigo. If you really believe he's out there, we'll find him. See you around!" Tatsuki then climbed high into the air and flew away far to the south tip of the country, arriving in very little time at all. She settled down along the coast line and took a moment to power down. She walked up to the nearest palm tree she could find. _Might as well get started. _Tatsuki then began using the tree as a though she would a board to wail against and start her exercise. She was only at it for a few minutes before a large reiatsu entered her senses. Tatsuki immediately tensed up and powered up. "Who's out there?" she demanded to know.

She looked behind her, standing far away on the water was a figure garbed in all black. They look like they were dressed in a shihakusho, but Tatsuki couldn't make any details out from this distance. _Who is that? _She made and approach, but a wave of water blocked her view and made the figure disappear from the horizon. _Wh-where did he…_Tatsuki turned behind her sharply. The figure was up in the air, high above her, looking down. The figure was wearing a hood, obscuring their face. They were carrying a zanpakuto at their hipside and dressed in complete black.

_That's not Lelouch…who…_ before Tatsuki could make an estimated guess the figure vanished. Tatsuki pondered the possibilities for a few minutes before shaking her head and palming her eye. "No…no that couldn't have been Ichigo. That reiatsu was way too controlled to be him." Tatsuki took a deep breath. _I'm sorry Orihime, but I can't be as faithful as you. _Tatsuki began practicing her martial arts on palm trees again. _I cannot place blind faith that Ichigo is alive. _She broke one tree and moved onto another. _However, if you want to believe, then I will place my faith in your faith. If he really is out there, I want to see him soon. _She broke another tree. _And when I do, _Tatsuki split a tree in half and smiled, _I'm going to hit him as hard as I can for making us worry._

* * *

><p><strong>Spring 2017 atb<strong>

What started as a normal day for the former eleventh prince, Lelouch vi Britannia had turned into the day that would change his life forever. In less time than he ever thought possible, he had completely and utterly outwitted his half-brother Clovis, snuck into his room and now had him at gunpoint. He had learned nothing of his desire to know the truth behind his mother's death other than the fact that Clovis had told him that at the heart of mother's death were Schneizel and Cornelia. And now that he had relinquished his hold on Clovis, the 3rd prince was now panicking for his life.

"W-wait I had nothing to do with it!" Clovis exclaimed.

"I believe you," Lelouch said lowering his gun and smiling. Clovis let out a sigh of relief. "However," a devilish smirk grew across his face and he took a step forward and re-aimed the gun at his older half-brother's face.

"Please! You can't!" Clovis pleaded. "We may have different mothers, but you and I are still blood!"

"You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty," Lelouch said and pulled the trigger. Blood spattered and Clovis' body slumped over and he fell to the floor and blood poured from the open wound in his skull with the bullet lodged into the back of his chair. Lelouch lowered the gun and exited out of area and proceeded to head back for Ashford Academy.

Moments later, Clovis' soul rose up from out of his body. "Where am I?" he wondered. He then saw the blood spattering the walls. "Ah! Wh-where did all this blood come from? L-Lelouch? Lelouch where are you?" He looked down at himself he was floating. "Wh-why am I floating?" he looked behind him. He looked at the body behind him. He screamed in horror.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

Voices chattered as a gathering of souls stood in front of the 10th Division Senkaimon. They were all new recruits, unseated members and low ranking officers to Squad 10. Lelouch stood at the head of the pack, in front of the Senkaimon gate, facing them, tapping his foot. Rangiku stood at his side.

Below the platform, facing into the crowd were 3rd seat Shisato, 5th seat Kukaku, and 6th seats May and Nozomi. They would be accompanying Lelouch on his expedition to the world of the living, but they wouldn't be the only ones.

Dashing up the road, and towards the crowd, came three more soul reapers: two vice-captains and one captain. The three individuals were allowed through the crowd and the captain made her way to Lelouch stopping to catch her breath, hands on her knees. She wouldn't normally be this out of breath, but she was really excited about this.

"Sorry I'm late Lelouch," she apologized.

"That's okay Momo," Lelouch smiled at her, "Fourth Division is really far from here. Besides, I haven't even addressed the squad properly yet."

"Good morning Lelouch-dono!" Susanna waved with a smile.

Lelouch waved and smiled at his wife, "Morning."

Isane, who was accompanying Momo on this mission, bowed to Lelouch. "I-it's nice to see you again, Lelouch-taicho."

"So formal Isane-chan, really, Lelouch-kun is fine." Isane blushed. Lelouch looked back at Momo. "Just the two of you, you aren't bringing any members of the relief division?"

"Unohana-soutaicho has confidence that Isane and I should be plenty," Momo gestured to her vice-captain as she took a step to the side. "They're shouldn't be any menos attacking and not all of your squad members are bad in healing kido. Trust me, as long as you have the two of us I can guarantee that we won't be losing any division members unless someone's head explodes."

_To be able to say that so casually and speak with such confidence, _Lelouch smiled with his mouth open slightly, _Momo, you sure have come a long way, my apprentice. _

It was finally the time. After so many years of waiting, it was finally the time. Years ago, Lelouch had spoken with Unohana during a captain's meeting to arrange this little expedition. An expedition he now explained to his squad members. He cleared his throat before addressing everyone. "Alright everyone listen up!" Lelouch's powerful voice thundered. The chatting ceased immediately. "You have all been selected to be part of a great expedition to the World of the Living. I have been planning this expedition for years and you are all lucky enough to be a part of it. Some of you have only been here for a few months, but this expedition was planned out so far in advance so that you could be a part of it. We are about to trek into the World of the Living. We will be there for at least a year and a half." Chatter started up again. "Quiet!" It ceased. "We are going to Area 11 formerly known as Japan. All across it there will be an incident of which I have calculated for several years in advance now. Konsos will need to be performed and hollows will need to be cleansed. There will be too many incidents for a single soul reaper to handle them all and so you are all coming with me. Your fellow veteran officers, Stowa May, Kujo Nozomi, Shiba Kukaku and Aloman Shisato, your vice-captain, Matsumoto Rangiku and I, Lamperouge Lelouch as well as the seventh division fukutaicho, Lamperouge Susanna, and the fourth division taicho, Hinamori Momo, and fukutaicho, Kotetsu Isane, will be in charge of this mission. Each of us will be in charge of a section of you all. You will follow your orders as they are given. Food and supplies will be brought to us by go betweens from the fourth division," he looked at Momo, "yes?"

"Hai," Momo nodded, "My squad members know their assignments."

"Then we're all settled. Everyone, the time has come to move on towards this expedition. I'm sure many of you have questions, but it is not your place to ask. I am your captain and I am the man of whom you must place your trust in. I have given everything I can for the Soul Society for the last one hundred and forty three years. No matter what you may see out there, that fact does not change. Now then," Lelouch turned away and towards the Senkaimon, "let's move out."

* * *

><p><strong>Area 17<strong>

As Cornelia stood leaning up against the side of her Knightmare Frame, she was downing a can of decaffeinated pepsi and taking a moment to relax. Slaying Britannia's enemies was always thirsty business. _Another day, another battle. _She thought to herself. _All in accordance with the plan. _

"Princess Cornelia," Guilford ran up to her.

"Guilford," Cornelia pushed up off her Knightmare and stood up, "Something you need?"

"Yes, we just received word from Japan from the purist faction ma'am. Viceroy Clovis has been murdered. You've been asked to take over."

Cornelia stood thunderstruck. _What?_

"I have the data file here," Guilford handed her a file. "Apparently his death was caused by a man calling himself Zero."

Cornelia scowled as she read through the files and sneered at the images and documents in it. _Dammit, Clovis I told you your security was too lax, look what's happened. _

"His majesty the emperor is hoping you won't turn this assignment down. He knows how painful Japan has been for you, but he believes you are Britannia's only hope at crushing someone capable of murdering one of our own. You were able to take down Anerdas, murderer of the late Empress Marianne, he knows you can do this."

_Pfft, the terrorists were framed for Marianne. Only an idiot believes the official story. Still…_Cornelia eyed the pages in her hand and glanced at the color photograph taken of Zero. As she stared at it, something within her told her that she simply had to go to Japan. There was something about this that just seemed…unnatural. Not unnatural like spiritually unnatural, but something about Zero rubbed Cornelia the wrong way and it started with the concealment of his identity. _What kind of terrorist hides his face? Anerdas never wore a mask so why does this man feel the need to conceal himself? Is he not confident? Or does he have some reason to conceal himself? _Cornelia hated all enemies of the empire, but she liked to personalize her hatred, which is why she was thinking on this so deeply. "Guilford."

"Yes, my princess?" The general saluted.

"Make a phone call to the empire. I want Euphemia established as Sub-Viceroy."

Guilford blinked. "Are you sure you want to put your sister in that kind of danger?"

"Danger or not, if I am to take a Viceroy position I won't be returning to Britannia any time soon. I won't leave Euphie unattended."

"Understood, I'll make the call. Is there anything else you need, my princess?"

"Yes, call Darlton. Tell him I want him and some of his men in on this mission also."

"Yes, your highness." Guilford saluted and walked away.

_Zero, _Cornelia thought to herself as she looked back at the paper and pages, _I don't know who you are or where you came from, but anyone with the gall to attack the empire and murder one of its children will pay the penalty. I hope you know the kind of grave you've dug yourself into, Zero because when I arrive in Japan, you will breathe your last._

**End of Chapter 155**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And now we are fully established into R1 canon. Lelouch is bringing his field team and Cornelia has been alerted of Clovis' death. The pieces are in place. The board is set. All objectives are yellow. The black king sets up the board while the white queen knocks it down and the gray king picks up the pieces. War will be waged, past wounds will be reopened. Lelouch must confront his sins and it won't be pretty. See you next time).**


	156. Lelouch's Expedition Begins

**(A/N: WUSSUP GAIS! After several months of inaction Soul Chess is back on the map I have spent countless hours rewatching both seasons to bring you an accurate Adaptation Expansion of the series. To reiterate: NOTHING MAJOR CAN CHANGE during the course of R1 and R2 and there can be NO INTERACTION with Soul Reaper Lelouch and his live self or anything like that. You'll see in ch 159 what happens when the timeline might veer off course. Key word being 'might'. Now then because I've done everything at once, here's a guide:**

**#156 is Shinjuku through Zero's rescue of Suzaku. #157 is Cornelia's arrival up to and excluding Saitama, plus an omake. #158 is Saitama and the arrival of the Black Knights. #159 is Refrain and Narita. #160 is everything involving Mao #161 the rescue of Tohdoh and is kind of short is #162 is also kind of short and mostly filler regarding the revisit since no important events are documented, but I couldn't just jump straight to the SAZ and it also starts some plot bunnies for later chapters #163 is the SAZ Massacre, though most of it is Euphie's Konso. That scene alone is 3000 words. #164 is the last chapter of the Within Zero's Shadow arc, the arc of which is all of R1 and that chapter of which is what remains. At the start of #165 I will explain how the next arc will be broken down, which is all of R2 and the time displacement in between the arcs for plot development. That arc will be called the Pursuit of the Truth arc).**

**I hope you enjoy the series as it unfolds. I will be posting everything as quickly as I can get it finished. All the research is done, now it's just editing and stuff I skipped over to get all the important stuff done. Here it is: the Within Zero's Shadow arc).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society, 12<strong>**th**** Division**

The Viewing Room of the Soul Society was packed with higher ups of the Gotei 13 on Lelouch's invitation to "watch his past". Lelouch had left a typewritten list of instructions for Nemu and Gin to follow. In the last three years he had made the preparations to get the best observance of his rise and fall. It would be like watching a documentary, but the feed would be live.

In the center of the room, with the all-around best seats in the house sat Kaien, Renji, Rukia and Yachiru in that order with Renji sitting in between and behind Rukia and Kaien while Yachiru sat to Rukia's left with a huge bucket of popcorn that she intended to share with her friends. Even Yachiru couldn't eat the whole thing herself. Hitsugaya was sitting near the group in a meditative position just off to Kaien's right.

Sitting off to the right, further away and closer to the screen than Hitsugaya, elsewhere on the floor, were 9th Division Vice-captain Atrumier Senna and 5th Division Vice-captain Kasumioji Rurichiyo. In the last several years, both had shown exemplary skill as soul reapers and had already obtained their Shikai, Rurichiyo first.

Ashido and Yuna hung off to the side next to the large computer station where Nemu and Gin were working and Stefan and Kendra hung farther back in the shadows outside the glare of the 2.5 meter HD monitor viewing screen, both in height and in width. Naomi hung off to their right a little

Hisana was standing behind the small quartet on the floor; she was a little bit forward and to the right of Naomi. Byakuya intended to join her when his work was all finished. He, like some of the captains, knew most of what was to come so he was not present at the moment. Ukitake and Shunsui intended to watch as Ukitake hung across from Nemu and Gin sitting in a chair with Kiyone massaging his shoulders. Vera was also present standing just off to her nii-san's left with her hands clasped down by her stomach. Shunsui was in between the distance between Stefan and Kendra and Ashido and Yuna.

Tosen was not present. Not only was he blind, and therefore couldn't see anything anyway, he knew the whole story and therefore did not consider his presence necessary. Also, someone had to lead the Gotei while everyone else was lollygagging. He figured it may as well be him, even with Yoruichi, Soifon and Urahara on backup, all of which also knew of what was to come and didn't feel like watching, the former two training and the latter of the three doing business Lelouch had asked him to take care of in his stead.

Unohana also intended to join the group later, but, like Byakuya, paper work came first. She had to clear things with the Central 46 and set up an emergency broadcast system in case things were interrupted, putting all "trivial matters" in the hands of Tosen.

Nemu was about to start the broadcast when someone else entered the room. Yachiru turned her head and waved. "Hiya, Kenny!"

"Zaraki-taicho…what are you doing here?"

Kenpachi walked in and stopped a few paces behind Renji. "Everything's boring just sitting around. I heard the viewing room was active so I decided to drop by."

"Too true," Stefan said. Kenpachi turned to look at him. "We're all about to watch the rise and fall of Lamperouge Lelouch when he was alive."

"Huh?" Kenpachi was confused.

"You can't honestly tell me you don't remember Lelouch's trial and everything he told us back then," Stefan stated.

Kenpachi looked up and to the side. "Nope, can't say that I did."

Stefan massaged his sore forehead. "You even made a grandstanding speech in his defense, saying he had guts."

"Nope, don't remember," Kenpachi said. His life resolved around fighting so much that anything else beyond a year or so usually fell to the way side.

"All the more reason to stay then," Ukitake told him and pointed to the back right corner of the room, "There's some popcorn over there, help yourself."

"Eh, sure, why not? Better than paperwork, I suppose. Yumichika will be taking care of that."

"Well I would but unfortunately I had to leave that to the junior senior officers."

Kenpachi looked at the floor where Yumichika sat on the ground on his side, head in his hand just off to Yachiru's left. "What the hell are you doing here? You weren't even close to Lelouch."

"Neither was Ashido for that matter all that much," Yumichika made an excellent point, "However, Shisato asked if I would observe for her and tell her all about it later since she's out on the expedition to play cleanup crew with her captain."

"And what about Keiichi?" Ukitake asked. "If you're here and she's there—"

"His grandparents are taking care of him, of course," Yumichika stated. "Besides, Kyo and Isao are around his age. I imagine they can find a way to spend time together. All of them are nobility after all." Again, Yumichika made an excellent point.

"Well that settles it then," Kenpachi said, sitting behind Yachiru. "When's this thing start?"

"You're just in time," Gin said with a smile, "We were just about to flip the switch.

* * *

><p><strong>Area Eleven, Shinjuku<strong>

Things kicked off with the bang for the observes with a high speed chase down the freeway as red Knightmare Frame, piloted by Kozuki Kallen, also known as Kallen Stadfield, fought against the Britannian menace, but was outmatched and maneuvered by Jeremiah Gottwald. She managed to get away by using her remaining slash harken on a sewer entrance to descend safely and escape. Jeremiah lost sight of her as he rounded the bend, but Kallen had no idea where she was and she lost sight of her resistance partner, Nakata. With some time to catch her breath, she contacted Ohgi and activated her factsphere to transmit her location.

"Kallen, that you?"

"Yes," Kallen answered.

"What's your status report? What's the situation?"

"The mission's been compromised. I'm okay, but the Glasgow is damaged. I'm sorry. I got excited and I lost my way."

"It's alright," Ohgi told her, "We can use the Glasgow's factsphere to find you. But is it really—"

"Yeah," Kallen noted, "I believe it is poison gas as our source suggested."

"Where's Nakata?"

"I don't know. He should be underground though."

"Kallen-chan, are you all right?" It was now Inoue's voice on the other line.

"I'm fine, Big Blue, nothing broken…except the Glasgow's arm."

"I'm glad. Please hurry back safely, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kallen said with a smile. She then hung up leaving Inoue worried.

Ohgi put a hand on her shoulder. "Relax, Kallen will be fine. She's a big girl. She can handle herself."

"I know that but—"

Suddenly there was an explosion from far away underground.

"What was that?" Inoue exclaimed.

"I don't know, but I have a really bad feeling about this," Ohgi scowled and Ohgi had every right to feel that way. Shortly after the explosion, chaos ensued. Clovis ordered the murder of the entire ghetto in order to find and secure the "poison gas". Things were nuts upon the battlefield. Soldiers and Knightmares alike attacked the ghetto, but Ohgi and his team fought back.

A little girl, no older than nine, ran screaming away from a soldier shooting at her and the other fleeing numbers. She was crying, her mommy and older sister having just been shot as everyone but her began dying around her. The soldiers pursued.

"Kill her!" an officer shouted.

"But…she's just a kid," another soldier said.

"Never underestimate the power of terrorism! Even the smallest toddler could become a war machine with the right training!" the officer declared.

"But—"

Bang!

A bullet tunneled into the back of the officer's helmet and he fell to the ground in a heap, dead. The other soldiers turned around and saw a woman with blue hair standing atop a platform of debris that used to belong to an office building. In her arms she was holding a 12 gauge pump action shotgun.

"If you're looking for terrorists, look no further," she scowled.

"Shoot her! Kill the terrorist!"

Before the terrorists had even taken aim the woman had amazingly superior reflexes and headshot them all. _You will never take another life as you took his, _she scowled.

A two-way radio at her side buzzed. "Inoue! Inoue, you there?"

Inoue grabbed the radio and held down the button to speak. "Loud and clear, Ohgi-kun."

"How goes the rescue op?"

"One nine-year old and twelve dead," Inoue said with a heavy heart.

"Get that little girl to the rendezvous point," Ohgi told her, "Then double back to us and we'll regroup on Kallen's position."

"I understand," Inoue said and hung up. She met up with Ohgi, Tamaki and Minami and they all headed out to meet up with Kallen at

Ohgi's transmitter suddenly went off. "Are you the leader?" a disembodied voice asked.

Inoue gasped softly to herself.

"Ye-yeah," Ohgi answered.

"I'll give you everything in that train as a present. A tool, to win this fight."

_That voice, _Inoue gasped.

"If you wish to use it and stand victorious, listen to my commands!"

_Ichigo? _Inoue felt she couldn't be mistaken. Without a doubt it was her fiancé's voice coming out over that transmitter.

The train opened revealing a whole bunch of Sutherlands. Kallen gasped in shock.

Inoue jumped up onto one of the open carts. "There's more here!" she called to her friends.

"Here too!" Tamaki took note, peering into another car.

"This is amazing! Let's listen to what he says!" Ohgi exclaimed.

_Where did he get so many? _Kallen wondered to herself.

Inoue smiled as she jumped down from her perch. _You really know how to make an entrance._

"You in the Glasgow," the disembodied voice called to Kallen.

"Y-yes!" She responded back.

"Stay in there," he told her. "Those machines don't suit your style."

If Inoue was paying attention she would know that her fiancé was not quite this analytical and she would have suspected something, but right now she was just ecstatic at hearing his voice.

"Understood," Kallen answered.

"How much energy do you have left?" the mystery voice asked Kallen.

"About fifteen minutes worth," Kallen answered.

"Well then, put in a new battery. I'll give out new orders within fifteen minutes."

"Understood!" Kallen shouted. "Hey! Someone get me a new battery!" She exclaimed.

"I'll do it!" Inoue volunteered.

"Big Blue, are you sure?" Kallen asked her

"You just leave it to me, Little Red," Inoue said with a confident gaze and an arm flex. She dashed off to get a new cell battery to repower Kallen's Glasgow. _Ichigo…when this is over…will you appear before me? Did you come here…knowing that I was in trouble?_

Unbeknownst to Inoue, masking their reiatsu well, the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper stood behind the Sutherland the mysterious voice, actually belong to one Lelouch vi Britannia, taking note of the situation. _So…this is how it all begins. Put on a good show, Lelouch. I'll be watching you carefully._

Lelouch resumed giving orders fifteen minutes later. Ohgi asked for his name, but he refused to give it. Again, if Inoue wasn't so wrapped up in the idea that her fiancé had come back, she would wonder how strange it was. Still, he gave a good reason considering he didn't know if the transmission was being monitored.

Following Lelouch's orders Inoue, Kallen, Ohgi and the others fought back and drove Clovis into a panicked frenzy.

_We're doing it, Ichigo! _Inoue gleamed, _We're doing it! _

_Britannia doesn't stand a chance! _Kallen thought to herself with a confident smirk as she decked a Sutherland right in the factsphere.

Everything was going great until the Lancelot, developed by Lloyd Asplund, piloted by Suzaku Kururugi, was deployed. At that point things started going south. The Lancelot then attacked Lelouch. Seeing this, the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper drew out their blade and moving faster than either pilot could blink, even if they had the substantial spiritual pressure, cut right through the floor and was outside hovering in midair before retreating to the cover of another building.

_Huh, interesting, _the hooded figure noted. The soul reaper saw Lelouch's life in danger yet again, preparing their blade, wondering if another action should be taken, only to sheathe it when they noticed the red Glasgow defend Lelouch's Sutherland.

"This makes us even!" Kallen shouted.

She didn't last long though and was forced to eject from the Knightmare Frame. During the brief encounter however she bought Lelouch enough time to escape, or almost at least. Suzaku was persistent and gaining on him fast, but Lelouch shot around it to use the falling debris to his advantage to make his escape. Thankfully a falling civilian caught Suzaku's eye and gave Lelouch the opportunity he needed to make a clean getaway.

Kallen's ejection pod made a relatively safe landing and she ran for the rendezvous point. Ohgi showed up and flagged her down and led her back to the hideout, safe and sound. However, there was more than just the group in there. Eleven, aka Japanese, refugees were also amidst Kallen's group this time.

Kallen asked where the 'man with the voice' disappeared off to. Ohgi thought he might be dead. Thankfully Inoue was far out of earshot and doing her best to calm a screaming child, a different one from the one she had saved earlier.

In the next moment, Britannians crashed the hideout and were about to attack when suddenly a miracle occurred and Clovis called for a full and complete retreat of his army, a ceasefire and full and complete stop of destruction of property. This of course was all done per Lelouch's orders, not that any of the Britannians even knew that.

The group was broken up and everyone that was alive was allowed to live. The refugees were able to head back to wherever it was they called home and Kallen and the others had to find a new place to call their hideout. Upon settling down at a new location, the moon already high in the sky, the group all became relieved of being able to live.

"That was chaotic," Ohgi sighed.

"You said it," Tamaki added, rubbing the back of his head.

Kallen looked over to Inoue to see if she was okay, but surprisingly, Inoue seemed in rather high spirits. "Big blue, what is it? Why are you so happy?"

Inoue looked up at the moonlight peering through the hole in the roof. "That mysterious voice, do you think we'll hear it again?"

"I hope so," Kallen smiled. "A voice like that…Ohgi said he might have died, but there's no way."

"Yeah," Inoue nodded, still smiling. _Seek me, I'll be waiting, Ichigo, my love. Bring about the end to my broken heart._

* * *

><p><strong>Early the Next Morning<strong>

In the middle of Karakura Town, knowingly abandoned, Captain of Squad 10, Lamperouge Lelouch and all of the other Soul Reapers that were coming with him entered through a gigantic Senkaimon that opened on the ground. Lelouch called an order to formation.

He began shouting out orders and locations. Most notably: Susanna, for now, had command of the Ashford Academy grounds. Rangiku had Shinjuku. Nozomi had Saitama. Kukaku's unit had Narita. May's unit had the rest of the Tokyo settlement. Isane's group had an order to take a plot of land that Lelouch knew would later become the site of the SAZ Massacre. Shisato's group had Kamine and Shikine Island. Momo and Lelouch's units would be spread out across the rest of Japan as either captain saw fit, despite that all of the squad members were from Lelouch's squad. Rotations could be made, but Lelouch was certain of his decisions for each area, for now.

His own group was to follow his orders to the letter, even if it meant dispersing into other groups. As of right now, that's exactly what he ordered them to do, making them go along under Momo, Isane and Rangiku's command.

"But Lelouch, that's your entire unit," Momo noticed when she realized Lelouch had named an amount of subordinates that summed up to equal his unit size.

"I have somewhere I need to be Momo. I have a special appointment I need to keep. Rangiku!"

"Yes sir!" Rangiku snapped to attention.

"Keep your communication line open at all times. As my second in command, it is your job to take over this expedition and make judgment calls to the best of your abilities when I need to strike out on my own. Momo, while you are superior in rank, I want you only to keep to your squad specific duties." While Lelouch and Momo were both captains, because this was Lelouch's expedition, he had superior authority. "However, if Rangiku's orders pose a problem to you, I want one of you to contact me, no infighting. This expedition is too important."

"Hai, sensei!"  
>"Understood, taicho!"<p>

"That's good, now," Lelouch flapped out his haori and let it flap in the wind for a moment, "Everyone! Please motion according to your assignments. Keep communication open to your unit head. If there is an emergency, contact Hinamori-taicho or Matsumoto-fukutaicho." Lelouch only referred to his friends professionally because he was addressing his subordinates. "If neither of them are available, only then do you have permission to contact me. I have an agenda I need to keep regarding this expedition and it would be bad if it was interrupted. Your actions here will make or break your careers as Soul Reapers if you intend to stay on my squad. I take my job as captain very seriously and I will be reading all of the report data when this is over. Do your best and stay safe. I don't want any accidental casualties. Also, keep your heads down and stay away from civilians. We're in Japan, a country with high spiritual affinity. With so many of us running around we're bound to run into at least one spiritually aware person if we're not careful and this job is crucial that I keep time running normally. There will be hollows and there will be danger, but do as you're told and I can guarantee that you can all go home safely. Am I clear?"

"HAI, TAICHO!"

"Good then, SQUAD TEN! DISPERSE!" Lelouch waved his arm out over the horizon and his squad scrambled into different directions.

Rangiku lingered for a moment, knowing where she was supposed to meet her unit. Momo did too. Susanna, not needing to ask questions, considering she knew everything, had long since left.

"So this is it, huh? We're finally going to learn all of your secrets?" Momo asked.

"It depends on your locations, but I've already got Nemu in the Twelfth Division screening key locations like a live stream. We have ninety percent of Japan and some Britannian locations covered with monitor flies as well as locations in the Chinese Federation. I know which ones to turn on and turn off. She and Ichimaru-taicho have a schedule. As long as they follow it, it should provide entertainment to the rest of the Gotei."

"Sir…if I may speak freely…as a friend?"

Lelouch lowered his guard and dropped his tense state. "Speak your mind, Rangiku. This is officially off the record."

"Right then," Rangiku cleared her throat, "Lelouch…I just want to say…no matter what I see and no matter what I may learn about you here, you've been good to me since the day I first met you and I've been your fukutaicho for more than two decades now. I just want to say that…I trust you and that…I will never forget what you've done for me, even if I don't like what I see."

"That's very comforting," Lelouch said, though his emotion didn't show, the infliction in his voice showed that he really meant that.

"I'll see you later then," Rangiku said, and took off.

Lelouch then looked at Momo. "Have you anything to say, off the record?"

Momo shook her head, only to ponder for a moment. "Well…actually…as long as your offering," she looked at Lelouch with a serious look. "Sensei…I know you're trying hard to hide it, but I could tell it when you responded to Rangiku-san's words…if something's bothering you—"

"I'm essentially reliving my past Momo, while being prevented from interfering, prevented from fixing the mistakes I've made. You tell me if I should feel bothered or not."

"I…I can tell because she left so quickly that Shapikni-senpai probably already knows, but…" Momo looked back for a moment and then looked back at Lelouch with vigor in her eyes and threw her arm out at her side, "I'm proud to have become your apprentice! I don't regret a moment of it! No matter what I see, I know it does not define who you are now." Momo smiled warmly. "You are a wonderful person sensei. So…no matter what torment you suffer, even though you'd probably prefer Shapikni-senpai's comfort over mine because you're married to her," Momo gave Lelouch a vigorous look, "As a friend, I'll do everything I can to help you survive this ordeal!"

Lelouch actually smiled. "Thank you," he told Momo, "I appreciate that." He walked past her and ruffled her hair as he walked by, "I'll see you later. Keep in mind that you have the most freedom out of everyone here. If you want to just drop by to say hi or have a question, you have that luxury." With that, Lelouch vanished from sight and disappeared.

Momo watched him go in the distance as she watched him use Shunpo again and again to disappear from her senses. _Sensei…_

* * *

><p><strong>Twelfth Division, Viewing Room<strong>

"What? That's it?" Kenpachi asked, "Boring!"

"Of course that's not _it_," Hisana snapped. "This is only the beginning. This stream will keep going throughout all of Lelouch's expedition, am I right?"

Nemu nodded, "Yes, but it'll be a while before the streaming will be necessary again." She walked around the room handing schedules to everyone. It was a list of dates and times. They were all the moments in which Nemu and Gin would be streaming as per Lelouch's instructions. "Please come and go as you like. Lelouch-sama promises it will be a spectacle worth watching."

"Well I know I'm going to be here," Renji grinned.

"Me too!" Yachiru exclaimed.

Nemu handed Kenpachi the list. "Peh, maybe. I guess it might be interesting, but I better see more stuff explode, cause that was hardcore."

"Lelouch-sama ensures you will find things to enjoy from the spectacle, Zaraki-taicho."

"Did he now?" Kenpachi asked with a grin. "Well then, maybe this will be worth checking out."

Everyone filed out of the viewing room and went back to their regularly scheduled lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Area Eleven, Viceroy Palace<strong>

Lelouch wandered about the Viceroy office looking for Clovis' soul. He had been unable to find any trace of it aboard the man's personal transport so this was the next place he decided to look. His sister had yet to arrive in Area 11 so he was free and clear to sniff out her office without people interrupting him. He found traces of Clovis' soul's presence where the body used to be, but from there Lelouch didn't know where it had gone. He focused his mind…yup there was no doubt about it. Clovis' soul had spiritual power.

_That makes him easier to track. _Lelouch said and clicked his receiver. "Rangiku?"

"Hai, taicho?"

"I'm going solo for a little longer while than I expected, contact Momo and Isane and pass along this information. Until further notice, consider me unreachable."

"Yes sir, understood."

_Where did you go? _

* * *

><p><strong>Ashford Academy<strong>

Susanna wandered about the academy grounds, invisible to the naked eye. Although Lelouch had been clear not to interfere with the living world, she was jus so curious. Sure, Lelouch had told her practically everything about his past, but it wasn't like she was privy to every last detail. She wanted to see the type of school he had been educated by. She wanted to know all there was to know about the man she had married.

She stopped in front of one particular building having just seen a member of the horseback riding club walk right by the window. As she walked past it, taking in the scenery, excusing her in-depth investigation of the school as 'scoping out the landscape', she stopped in front of the window and looked in. Inside there was a woman with her back to her with blonde hair standing across the table from a girl with long red hair, a guy with short blue hair and, of course, her precious Lelouch-dono. There was a girl with green hair with glasses inside the room too, but she couldn't be seen from the window.

_There he is. _Susanna noted, blinking. She watched as hijinks ensue as the red haired girl, Shirley, covered herself in response to a comment from the blonde woman, Milly, about 'how well she was filling out'. Lelouch said something, which made the others laugh and she saw Shirley's face turn bright red. Susanna smiled. _He looks so happy like this. _Her face turned solemn, knowing that things had already been set in motion. _It's hard to believe…that this was all a lie. His hands are already stained with his brother's blood. His destiny is already set in motion, yet he is unaware of the future he will embark on or the changes he will undergo. _She smiled again and held her hands close to her heart. _He is unaware…of the hero he will become._

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch's Location<strong>

Lelouch followed the trail of Clovis' spiritual energy. The walk had taken him far across Japan. He didn't know how long he had been walking until he reached the coastline on the eastern side of the country. _Did he cross the water? Clovis doesn't even have the stamina to do that when he was alive. He's no athlete. There's no chain of fate to follow. I'd best find Clovis and soon._

* * *

><p><strong>Shinjuku<strong>

The Britannians were crawling all over the place trying to 'locate the poisonous gas'; unaware that it had long since been lost. Having already contacted Momo, Rangiku waited in a remote location, the open third floor of an abandoned building, to await Lelouch's unit. However, as she stood around waiting, she heard footsteps. Rangiku could sense that the owner of these footsteps had reiatsu and not like that of a Soul Reaper so she concealed herself in the shadows. She'd wait for her opportunity and then surprise them with a swift blow to the back of the neck. However, she became slightly panicked by what she saw. The woman that emerged had blue hair, green tube top, and a lavender jacket, ran up the stairs, carrying a sniper rifle and setting it to take aim at the hazard suit wearing elevens.

_This is bad, she's armed. _Rangiku thought to herself. _I can't call to change locations and she's blocking the only way out of here. She might become hostile if I expose myself and her reiatsu is well formed enough that if she knows how to wield it properly, that gun could seriously injure me. What do I do? _

At that moment, Rangiku's Soul Pager went off, but she silenced as quickly as she could without checking if it was a message or alert. She let out a cuss word in a whisper as she attempted to silence it, but just as Lelouch's live self had had the same bad luck due to Shirley, Rangiku's position was given away.

"Who's there?" The blue haired woman turned her attention to the shadows and took aim with the sniper rifle. "Come out where I can see you!"

Rangiku decided it was best to play it passively for now. An opportune moment might strike when she least expected it. With her speed she could knock out this woman and be on her way, but that would be irresponsible if the woman decided to pursue with so many Britannians running around. And so, she stepped out from the shadows. She was surprised when she saw the gun lower and the woman's jaw drop open.

"R-Rangiku-san?"

Rangiku gasped lowly, wondering how this woman knew her, but as she studied her she saw her eye color, gray, and her well-shaped bust. Coupled with the fact that Rangiku hadn't been to Japan in twenty years, the identity of the woman before her was slowly coming into effect.

"It's me!" The woman said frantically. "Don't you know who I am?"

"O-Orihime?" Rangiku blinked.

"That's right," Orihime said plainly as she nodded with a small smile.

Rangiku projected an image of the young teenage girl she had met twenty years ago next to this full grown adult woman before her. Although her hair color had changed, her bust was bigger, her voice had gotten more mature, her hairpins were missing and she had grown a few inches, there was no mistaking those tinsel orbs of hers or that troubled, but cute forlorn face of hers.

Rangiku smiled warmly and began laughing as she ran over to Orihime to give her a big hug, causing Orihime to stumble back and drop the large sniper rifle as Rangiku rocked her friend back and forth in her embrace. "Oh it is you Orihime. I'm so happy to see you!" She held Orihime out at arm's length. "So you survived, I'm so glad. Look at you, Orihime," Rangiku smiled with content. "It feels like only yesterday you were a high school student. Now you're mature, strong, confident..." Rangiku trailed off as she realized the situation she'd caught Orihime in, "what exactly _are_ you doing with that sniper rifle."

Orihime looked to the side and mumbled.

"What's that? I didn't hear you."

"m…rorist."

"Come on, Orihime, I can't hear you."

"I'm a terrorist!" Orihime shouted at Rangiku with gusto. She looked down at the ground. "You…you guys know right? Tatsuki-chan and I…couldn't find Ichigo's badge…s-so…you guys know that he got shot down. You're the ones who took his badge right?"

"We took his badge," Rangiku said, much more mellow than before. "But…what does that have to do with terrorism?"

"I want to find Ichigo. I know he's out there somewhere. He's probably really hurt and he's just too ashamed to admit his failure to us. He wants me to find him, I know he does," Orihime was getting frantic, "If he's really gone though, I'm going to make Britannia pay for what they've done, but…if he's also looking for me and can't find me, maybe I can attract him if I fight against Britannia. Ichigo always saves me when I'm in danger. He promised me! He promised me he'd come back!"

"But he's…" Rangiku was about to trail off to tell her that Ichigo was more than likely dead, or such was the official report. No body had been found and he had been MIA for more than seven years, not even a 'hello I'm alive' to the Soul Society. Even Stefan knew zilch and Kendra hadn't found anything herself either. The chances of him being alive were incredibly slim, if nonexistent. Rangiku was about to explain all this to Orihime, but as she looked at the young woman she noticed the frailty in Orihime's psyche. All she had was the hope that Ichigo was alive out there somewhere. If Rangiku told her that Ichigo wasn't coming back, worse if she told her that the Soul Society, especially Lelouch, knew what was going to happen, Orihime would flip out. She decided she would keep this meeting from Lelouch a secret, the less he had to worry about the better. If Lelouch knew he wouldn't have said to Rangiku that he didn't know the status of any of Ichigo's nakama, which meant that he didn't know what it was that Orihime was up to.

Lelouch had told Rangiku some details once he told her about the expedition. She bartered with him, saying she wouldn't sign off on it and come along unless he told her a few details, forcing Lelouch to spill his hand that this would be a revisit to his past and stabilize himself, a secret he said only a majority of the captains, and Susanna, knew about. Rangiku asked Kukaku about it later. She knew a few more details than Rangiku, but still didn't know the whole story. If Lelouch wanted to keep Orihime's status a secret, assuming he even knew about it, Rangiku felt, knowing her captain, he would've had Kukaku stationed here rather than her.

So as Rangiku looked at Orihime, she couldn't help, but decide to remain silent. She rubbed Orihime's head and said with a smile. "Yeah. He promised you, Orihime. Ichigo always keeps his promises."

"Yes, see I knew you understood," Orihime said, beaming. She bent down to pick up her sniper rifle again and took aim at the hazmat wearing Britannians.

"Orihime are you sure this is a good idea? They're not exactly doing anything."

"All Britannians are my enemy. They killed Ichigo."

"So is my captain your enemy too?" Orihime froze and looked back at Rangiku. "Lelouch is a Britannian prince, surely you saw the news of his banishment."

"N-no…Lamperouge-kun is a nice person…why would he…?"

"You just said in black and white that all Britannians were your enemies. Those people down there are just doing their job, Orihime. Save your bullets for the enemy soldiers. I understand that you miss Ichigo, but the Orihime I know wouldn't spill needless bloodshed. And if Ichigo were here, would he approve of you picking off innocent civilians through a sniper scope?"

"S-so much has happened," Orihime slumped back to her knees, "I've changed. Maybe you don't know me anymore."

"But you know what you were about to do was nothing more than violence to incite war and rebellion. Is that really smart?"

"Don't pretend as if you understand," Orihime said rudely.

"I won't, but I want you to think about what it is you're doing out here. You know that I can't stop you from doing anything because this isn't affecting the Soul Society, but as a friend, I want you to think to yourself about what it is you're really trying to do. Are you trying to find Ichigo or is revenge all you care about? Because it seems to me that you're teetering on the edge of sanity."

Orihime clutched the sniper rifle to her bosom and tensed up. "Thank you," she said, trying to remain with dry eyes, "I'll think about it."

"I hope you'll do more than think," Rangiku said, and left, leaving Orihime to be wrapped up in her own thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Narita<strong>

Kukaku stood around the mountainous region and took out her pipe to light it. Things had been pretty quiet around here for the most part. This was Japan so five hollows was considered quiet. Her unit hadn't asked for her to step in for the most part while she was here so the expedition was turning out to be more like a picnic than a huge ordeal. Kukaku would have wondered why Lelouch needed so many Soul Reapers, but she knew their necessity would come in time. As she exhaled the smoke from her pipe she made a phone call home.

"Yo, Kaien, what's up?" Kukaku listened to Kaien on the other end until she flared up from Kaien's explanation about what was happening in Soul Society. "LELOUCH DID WHAT?" Kaien explained to Kukaku about the broadcast. She grew increasingly frustrated as she clenched her free hand over her face. "I swear, that idiot."

"It's not as bad as you think sis. We haven't seen much so far. Zaraki's already bored, no telling if he'll show up again. The rest of us still aren't sure what to think. I mean what could be so bad? This almost seems like one of those animes we hear about from the country you're in anyway."

"You have no idea," Kukaku said sullenly.

"Well, whatever's going to happen, you know that I just wish you the best of luck for your part in whatever it is Lelouch's planning."

"Yeah, yeah," Kukaku said taking another inhale of her pipe. "How's the misses?"

"Rukia's fine. She was looking fervently at the screen earlier while we were watching, like she expects Ichigo to pop up on screen or something."

Kukaku smirked. "It wouldn't surprise me if he did. That cousin of ours is way too tenacious to let a rain of bullets do him in fatigue or no fatigue."

"That's some confidence you have in him considering what we found."

"We also didn't find a body. Ichigo is way too much like his father." At the mention of Isshin, Kukaku grew solemn.

"Sis?" Kaien could almost hear Kukaku's change in tone.

"I'll talk to you later," Kukaku said, hanging up. She put her pager away and clapped her hands. "Yo! Listen up shitheads! I'm heading out on some personal business. If anything happens call me. I'm going to make contact with Hinamori-taicho and see if she can substitute for a while. Capice?"

"Hai, Shiba Kukaku-sama!"

With that Kukaku headed off away from her designated location. She didn't know where the Kurosakis had set up residence, but she could make a pretty good guess.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo, Night<strong>

A crowd had gathered for the execution of Kururugi Suzaku. Amidst the crowd was Arisawa Tatsuki, age 35. She stood with her usual white hoodie and jeans to conceal herself as a Japanese hiding amongst Britannians.

She reacted suddenly when she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around and saw a man with short black hair that didn't even come past his ears, dressed in a white business suit with a blue dress shirt and a white tie. "I didn't expect to see you here of all places, Arisawa."

Tatsuki gasped as she looked at the man before her, puzzled. However, as she looked at him she imposed a pair of glasses upon his face and hair coming down to his chin. "Ishida?"

Ishida Uryu, Honorary Britannian lawyer nodded and beckoned Tatsuki away from the crowd. When he was certain no one was looking he grabbed her arm and used Hirenkyaku to get underneath the bridge as he formed a square platform of reishi for them to speak on with no eyes watching them.

He spoke lowly in Japanese nonetheless though. "Do you think he did it?"

"We're talking about the prime minister's son here: Mr. Love and Justice who joined the other side to pursue that very goal. Like fuck."

Uryu smirked. "Good because it's all a lie."

"How can you be so certain?"

"Simple, I was his lawyer."

"They let an Honorary Britannian take such a high profile case?"

"I think they let me take it because I'm an Honorary Britannian. Even with reishi persuasion the racism of Britannia runs deep. I couldn't convince them, but Kururugi Suzaku is innocent, that much I know."

"Bastards. This is exactly the kind of thing they'd do. Dammit! Where's Lelouch, isn't he supposed to—"

"I am Zero!"

Tatsuki and Uryu froze. At the hideout of the resistance Orihime's eyes widened. Tatsuki and Uryu made their way above ground with Orihime's eyes glued to the group's television set. None of them could be mistaken.

"Lelouch?" Tatsuki gasped.

"It's not him…or rather…not the one we know," Uryu told her.

Tatsuki closed her eyes for a moment. "You're right. This one is without spiritual power."

"I believe, Arisawa, that we are about to witness the birth of our friend's legacy right here and now."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, somewhere in the Pacific…<strong>

Lelouch dropped to his hands and knees as he reached a small island jutting out of the pacific just before the International Date Line. His stamina had increased, but even with a captain's level of reiatsu this journey was rather far. It probably would've made more sense to get a pick me up from the Soul Society, but Lelouch didn't want attention drawn to him so easily. The focus should be back at Japan. Speaking of which, he flipped open his Soul Pager and looked at the Tokyo time.

"That time already huh?" he smirked. "How disappointing that I miss my own debut." He sighed. "Oh well, guess I'll watch it in reruns." He continued on.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo<strong>

Zero had just declared his murder of Clovs, surprising all except for those who, unbeknownst to him, knew his identity. Orihime, being surrounded fellow Japanese, faked surprise well. Suzaku Kururugi was exchanged for the mechanical thing Zero had been standing in front of.

At the end of all the chaos Suzaku chose not to join Zero much to the masked man's chagrin. He intended to leave his allies without a word, but Inoue stepped towards him.

"You were the voice we heard right?"

Zero, beneath his mask looked at this woman with blue hair. _Hmm she wasn't on the train, does she need such a confirmation?_

"He was," Kallen said, standing upright. "Zero, will we see you again?"

"Of course," Zero whirled around and flapped his arms out. "I will lead you to victory. Trust in me and Britannia will crumble before my might. I am Zero! The man who creates worlds and the man who destroys them!"

Inoue gasped internally. _It's really him! Lelouch!_

"Lead us to victory, huh? Against all of Britannia?" Tamaki asked him.

"You doubt me after what just happened?"

"I don't doubt that we'll get far, but—"

"I trust him!" Inoue said vigorously. "Zero, lead us to victory! You have my full support."

"Mine too!" Kallen threw in. She smiled over at Inoue who smiled back.

_What is with that blue haired woman? A minute ago she was questioning me, now she's loyal to me? Whatever, it doesn't matter. _"I will see you all when the time is right. Until then, farewell." With that, Zero was gone.

He eventually found a place to ditch the uniform and return to his civilian clothes and head home.

Meanwhile, back at the new hideout, now that the rush had worn off Inoue realized what a fool she was to think that it was Ichigo's voice she had heard that day in Shinjiku. She was sitting alone by herself, crying, until a warm hand touched her cheek. Orihime opened her tear stained eyes to see Ichigo standing over her arm outstretched. "Don't cry, Orihime. I'm waiting for you to find me."

"I'm trying," Orihime sobbed.

"You can't give up. I'm waiting."

The illusion of Ichigo vanished from Orihime's eyes. Orihime was too warmed and uplifted by these hallucinations to realize how very sick she was. If Tatsuki saw her at any of these times she would know Orihime shouldn't be on the front lines, she should be in a psychiatric ward. She needed help. She kept having these illusions of her lost love and it could only lead down a self-destructive path.

"Big Blue, are you okay?" Kallen walked up to her and saw the older woman on her knees.

"Ah, I'm fine Kallen-chan," Inoue laughed nervously.

Kallen smiled. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who is ready to trust Zero so willingly. And if anyone else is going to, I'm glad it's you, Big Blue."

"Thanks Little Red," Orihime smiled at her. There was an awkward pause. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"Eh?"

"I-I won't get out of the car. I-I mean it's not like I have to, but you do want to go home tonight don't you?"

"Yeah," Kallen smiled, "And thanks, I appreciate it."

"What are friends for?" Inoue asked.

The group climbed into Ohgi's car, after borrowing the keys, and Inoue drove Kallen home. They got caught in late night traffic due to the chaos that had been caused so a lot of cars were still on the roads even at this hour.

As they sat in the car, moving bumper to bumper, Inoue smiled as she held her hands on the wheel. "Zero will lead us to victory."

"That's the third time you've said that," Kallen said.

"I know, but…"

"Your fiancé."

"Yeah," Inoue said, her face growing solemn.

"Hey, with Zero on our side, I'm sure finding him will be no trouble now."

"Yeah, you're right and that's why…that's why I feel really good today."

"Say…Big Blue…if you wouldn't mind talking about it…what kind of man was your fiancé like?" Kallen asked. It was a subtle way of psychologically admitting it, but Kallen thought that maybe hearing about someone else's lover might help her understand her feelings towards the mysterious masked man Zero.

Inoue smiled. "I don't mind. Let's see…" She tried to think of something without giving anything away. "Ichigo, that's his name…when I first met him…I was with my best friend, Tatsuki-chan. It was…during my first year of high school. Ichigo he…he was…" Orihime started remembering all of the times she and Ichigo had been together. "He was…" As she started to try and get more words out, all she did was choke on the first syllable as her tear ducts flooded. _Ichigo._

"H-hey, are you all right?" Kallen asked, reaching out towards Orihime's arm.

"Y-yeah," Orihime said taking one of her hands off the wheel. I was just…I was just remembering the first time we met." She didn't say it to Kallen, but Orihime could remember the moment like it was yesterday. It was the moment when, after that meeting, she felt she had found 'the one' for her.

* * *

><p><strong>17 years ago<strong>

"Hey did you hear, that Kurosaki Ichigo beat up Oshima Reiichi?"  
>"What, no way? Reiichi as in, Needles' protégé Reiichi?"<br>"The same."

Tatsuki, overhearing this, while walking alongside Orihime went over to the students talking about it. She and her friend had just missed the huge fight earlier when Ichigo assisted Keigo along with Chad.

"Hey, did you say Kurosaki Ichigo?" she asked the students gossiping.

"Huh, yeah, why?"

"Orange hair, tough exterior?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yeah, he's down at the principal's office for picking a fight with another classmate."

"No, I heard he was at the infirmary because Reiichi threw the first punch. Kurosaki acted in self-defense."

Tatsuki sighed. "Never mind, I'll find him on my own."

Orihime blinked.

Tatsuki walked around the building until she spotted Ichigo sitting outside the infirmary, backwards in a chair. "Aha, there you are." She noticed Ichigo didn't have a scratch on him. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" Ichigo said, jabbing his thumb backwards and smirked. "I want to see what the nurse does to Oshima's face."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "That is so typical of you." She then felt pressure on her arm. "Huh?" she looked back to see Orihime looking at Ichigo from behind her. "Hey, come on Orihime, there's no reason to be scared. Ichigo,"

"Waah!" Orihime yelped as Tatsuki pulled her from around her arm and hugged her tightly to her side. "This is Inoue Orihime. I told you about her, remember?"

"Oh yeah, you mentioned her before. That's the girl you made friends with in middle school last year right?" Ichigo stood up from his chair and walked over to say hello. "I'm a friend of Tatsuki's. My name's Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo took a good look at her. "Hey…haven't I seen you before?"

"H-huh?"

"What do you mean? This is the first time you two have met," Tatsuki said to him.

"No, I'm not so sure," Ichigo said, putting his finger under his chin, "I think it was a little before my mom died…" He studied Orihime carefully. "Ah, now I know what's throwing me off, your hair used to be shorter didn't it?"

"Eh?" Orihime flushed a little.

"H-how do you-?"

"About six years ago there was a little girl crying outside the clinic. My dad tried everything he could to save this guy that had gotten into this huge car wreck."

"Th-that was my older brother."

"Oh, I see…I'm sorry for your loss."

"Jeez could this atmosphere get any drearier. This was supposed to be a way for me to introduce you to a friend, now let's not make this like a funeral. Go on," Tatsuki pushed Orihime from behind. "Be," she grunted as Orihime's feet seemed cemented in the ground, "Friendly." Tatsuki suddenly lost her balance and pushed Orihime so hard that she went tumbling into Ichigo.

Ichigo caught her as she banged her head against his chest. He had done it on instinct and, also on instinct, as if it was one of his sisters that had gone tumbling forward and not Orihime, he crossed his arms over her back to secure her.

Tatsuki got up, grunting and groaning only to see the image before her and held up her hands like she had a camera. "Oh yeah, that's one for the album."

Only now was Orihime realizing where she landed. She had felt so safe and warm where she was that she could barely think clearly. She then broke free from Ichigo's grip like she had touched hot iron and frantically waved her hands back and forth. "I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to—ah I-I wasn't t-trying to…aaaaaaah!" she whined.

"It's okay, really. Just…be a little more careful," Ichigo told her, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't see what the big deal was. He'd only done it so she wouldn't get hurt. "Anyway, Inoue Orihime right? I saw your name on the class roster when I was looking at class 1-3. You're in the same class as Tatsuki and me." He gave her a thumb's up. "Let's try to have a good year together, okay?"

"Y-yeah!" Orihime then looked back at Tatsuki. "Come on Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime gave her hand to Tatsuki. Tatsuki looked up from the ground and saw Ichigo smirking and Orihime all bubbly and she smiled.

_He's smirking…and she's smiling. _Her eyes turned to ones of content. _Somehow…each one broke the shield the other had put up. Ichigo is always scowling and Orihime has been a little depressed all the time ever since I've known her. Maybe…they could be good for each other. _Tatsuki smirked. _Well assuming I don't take Ichigo first. _"Yeah," Tatsuki said taking Orihime's arm. And with that, the two women, and Ichigo, headed for class.

**End of Chapter 156**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: As Tatsuki just said, that's one for the album. So after such a long time of waiting, here it is folks. Soul Chess is back. We'll get to see Clovis' Konso next chapter. I wanted to do this Code Geass revisit right and proper and that's what has taken so long. I'll have plenty of time to post considering my internship is now over and I don't have time to go back to campus until the 27****th**** of January. However, I intend to post things periodically rather than rush to get them posted so I can devote time to projects friends have asked me to undergo. Everything is written though, I just have to do proper editing so when I say that updates will be quick I mean it. The hiatus is over. Prepare yourselves. See you later).**


	157. Lelouch and Clovis

**(A/N: I mentioned it briefly last chapter, but I'll reiterate it now. I was let go from my internship the day I posted ch 156, BEFORE the chapter went up. Yeah, I was interning at the prosecutor's office almost all winter, that made research for doing this right and proper hard and I also had the holidays plus job searching to take care of. However, Soul Chess is here to stay and it IS going to be finished. Let me make this perfectly clear too before we continue: If you have clinical depression or know to slink into depressed states have your comfort food or medication ready for this entire arc because it is not going to be pretty. This arc is absolutely depressing and I don't just mean in a sad way. I mean like you are just going to want to become emo just from reading it. It's not Cerebus Syndrome, there's no drama to be had, we KNOW what has to happen, but it's just FUCKING SAD! Maybe I'm bigging it up too much as usual, but I kept feeling like I weight two tons coming off each of these chapters. Seriously, put away your drugs and your happy pills or this is going to look like Narm. Enjoy).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass.

* * *

><p><strong>Viceroy Palace, Docking Bay<strong>

Cornelia exited her plane and stepped out into the Area Eleven air. It was evening when she stepped down onto the Tokyo settlement. Many guards surrounded her and saluted.

"General-in-chief!"

"At ease!" Cornelia yielded them with a wave of her hand. She noticed Euphie was nowhere in sight. "Where is the Sub-viceroy?"

* * *

><p><strong>One explanation later<strong>

"I see, bring her up here. I wish to speak with her."

"Yes, your highness."

Euphie was brought to the docking bay to see Cornelia. Before she could even say hello, Cornelia scolded her. "I heard what you did, Euphemia, you shouldn't be so reckless."

"Sister, forgive me, but—"

"You will address me as Viceroy here, Sub-Viceroy Euphemia because we're sisters we need to follow a stricter protocol."

"Yes, I understand," Euphemia looked down at the ground. She may have understood, but she would've preferred not to put such distance between her and her older sister. Cornelia was all she had in the world, as she had come to learn. She loved her older sister with all her heart.

Cornelia smiled at her. The lights on the docking bay shading her face. "Now then," she looked at a man with a flat top and mustache. "Give me your report."

"Yes," the man crossed his arm over his chest, "Milady the first order of business is a welcome part we've arranged for your highness and—"

Parties. Everywhere she went it was always parties first and business later. That was not how Cornelia ran things. _Not this time. _Cornelia thought to herself as she raised her shotgun and aimed it at the soldier. She scowled. "Sloppy. Senile. Corrupt. Where is Zero? I want the enemy of the empire caught! Get Zero!"

"M-Milday a-all reports detailing Zero are on your desk to be read at your leisure and—"

Bang!

A shot of gunfire went off, but Cornelia's gun was aimed towards the sky. "Reports? I could've stayed in Area Seventeen if all I wanted were written reports. You are soldiers of Britannia and you can't even capture one man! This isn't like the war seven years ago! Zero is no super human!"

"B-but your majesty—"

"Enough excuses!" Cornelia shouted. "I want all efforts being put into capturing Zero doubled. If you need funding squeeze it out of the nobility around here." Cornelia then click clacked her way down the rows of soldiers who saluted to her as she walked by. "Come Euphemia."

"Yes sis…" Cornelia looked back over her shoulder with a tired gaze, "I mean, Viceroy Cornelia."

Cornelia nodded to her and Euphemia followed Cornelia to her office. Cornelia sighed as she sat down in the chair that had once belonged to Clovis.

"Viceroy, can I get you anything?"

"I think I'll be fine for the moment Euphemia," Cornelia said as she palmed her face with her glove, "It's just jet lag."

"It's more than that," Euphie said as she stood in front of Cornelia's desk. "You can tell me."

Cornelia sighed again and stood up. She turned around and looked out the window that faced out over the city. She scowled. "I don't want to be here."

"Cornelia…"

"I'm here…to grab that terrorist…the less time I spend here the better," Cornelia said through gritted teeth.

Euphie's eye turned compassionate and sorrowful. "You're still hurt about the war."

"It's a little more than that," Cornelia said, sliding her glove up to her forehead. "Do you remember why Clovis said he wanted to become Viceroy of this Area?" Before she gave Euphie a chance to answer she followed up with, "It was because he considered this a chess puzzle for Lelouch to solve. Well it seems he thought wrong. I warned him! I warned him time and again to increase his security, but he wouldn't listen to me!" Cornelia then began mocking Clovis. "Everything's fine, sister, you're worrying too much. No one would attack me sister. I'm taking good care of this area." Cornelia pounded her fist against the window. "Damn it all!"

Euphie could see how pained Cornelia was. Those around her she cared about were starting to drop ever since she hit puberty and Euphie could see how it was slowly eating away at the General-in-Chief. Euphie watched as Cornelia turned around and walked towards her before giving her a soft hug, holding her close.

"You can't do something so reckless like today again, understand?" Cornelia squeezed, but her tension was due to anxiety, not malice. "If I lost you…I don't know what I'd do. You're the last thing holding me together Euphemia. The very. Last. Thing."

"Sister, you're hurting me," Euphie winced from Cornelia squeezing her shoulder so tightly.

Cornelia stopped squeezing and looked at Euphemia with compassionate eyes. "I'm sorry." She then kissed the left side of Euphie's forehead. "You should go off to bed. Teenagers like you need their rest even if they have important jobs to do."

"Of course, I'll see you in the morning at breakfast."

Cornelia watched Euphemia leave her office and then opened one of the drawers. Cornelia was relieved to see that her luggage made it ahead of her. She opened her lockbox with the key she kept on her person at all times and opened it. Besides a few photos, a memento of her mother, an emergency combat knife, and a pair of earrings Nonette had given Cornelia as a birthday gift that Cornelia was saving for a yet to happen special occasion, Cornelia only kept one other object in that box. She plucked it out and looked at it in her hand. It was a half destroyed, dirt covered black queen from a chessboard.

"_Listen to me Lelouch, I will come for you. Just hang on for me okay? Negotiaons are failing and Britannia and Japan will soon be at war. I won't let the war take you though. I'll come find you. I will rescue you! Lelouch, please don't worry about a thing. I promise I'll be there. I promise!" _

Cornelia turned distraught in the darkness of her office as the sun began to set behind her, with no lights on in the room. _Dammit, I was such a fool. If he were alive…if he were alive…he probably hates me now. I shouldn't have said that. Dammit…damn it all._

* * *

><p><strong>Aries Palace<strong>

It had taken him several days to make the cross country journey, but Lelouch finally made it to the Aries Villa where a combination of reiatsu sensing and Bakudo 58: Kakushitsujaku had led him. Lelouch's old home had seen better days. The palace hadn't been repaired in the seven years since Marianne's death. It seemed Charles had yet to pick a new lead Empress to live in it or possibly just simply didn't have the funding. After all, he was more focused on war than PR. Lelouch, as he stepped into the old palace, the broken glass crunching beneath his waraji, stood still when his sense picked up movement from the second floor.

"Clovis! Come out of hiding! I know you're there."

The footsteps got louder and panicked. With a single burst of shunpo Lelouch was on the second floor and down the hall. He knew his old home like the back of his hand, even after so many years. He was at the end of the hall and face to face with Clovis.

"N-no! The angel of death!" Clovis fell on his ass and began backing up. "S-stay your hand, demon, I beg of you! You take the form of my demonic half-brother to smite me for the sins that I've done! Please, I don't want to go to hell! I'm far too pretty!"

"I'm not here to kill you again, Clovis."

Clovis stopped talking and just trembled with a terrified look on his face. He stared at the figure before him. The figure was wearing a black uniform and wore the face of his half-brother and mimicked Lelouch's voice. Clovis resisted every urge not to soil himself.

"How did you get to the Empire? I killed you in Japan."

"Wh-what?"

"Answer me, Clovis."

"B-but…you are…a spirit…Lelouch…Lelouch is still in Japan."

"I _am_ Lelouch," Lelouch said sternly. "It's complicated, but all you need to know is that I exist both alive and dead and I have existed dead for more than five of your life times." Clovis whimpered. "I won't ask you again, next time I'll resort to physical violence, how did you get to Britannia?"

"I-I don't know. I-I remember wandering about Japan for a little while before finding this nice island. And," Clovis swallowed, "and then I found this nice little ancient looking shrine, but that was the last thing I remember. When I awoke I was here in Britannia and his majesty was standing over me, talking to me, knowing I was dead, but somehow still able to commune with me."

_So that's where Cornelia got it from. Father has spiritual power. _This thought was quickly followed by the pondering of: _I wonder if any of my other siblings had spiritual power while they were alive. Too bad it's too late for Clovis, not that it matters._

"Please don't hurt me," Clovis pleaded, "I'll…I'll do anything you want Lelouch, just don't hurt me."

"Clovis," Lelouch spoke his name.

Clovis swallowed, "Y-yes."

"I'm not going to hurt you," Lelouch said, "In this form you see before you I have been in the afterlife for nearly a century and a half. I'm not going to harm you. I'm a different man than the young boy who murdered you."

"I-I don't understand," Clovis was confused.

"I know, but you will come to understand," Lelouch said, "when you pass on to the next world you will awake in Britannia's noble house in a place called the Seireitei, within a place called the Soul Society. I want you to seek out a noble house known as the Kuchiki family. Find their leader, Kuchiki Byakuya, and tell him 'Lelouch sent me'. He will know what to do."

"Are…are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Lelouch said, "All of my hate is gone Clovis. There is only repentance. Starting with you," Lelouch put his hand on his blade, "I begin my atonement."

"W-wait, I-I thought you said you weren't going to hurt me."

"I'm not," Lelouch said and drew out his blade, swinging it at his side, "I need to tap you on the forehead with the pommel of my weapon. Only then can you pass onto the next world. You were tethered here by your refusal to die. I will complete your rite of passage."

"No! Stay back! Leave me alone!" Clovis said only for his reiatsu to flare up and turn black as midnight. Clovis screamed as a white fluid exited his mouth and began to cover up his face.

"Tch," Lelouch spat, "of course, why didn't I suspect it myself?"

Clovis transformed into a hollow. He was shaped like a cobra, but had two thorny tendrils for arms that ended in roses. His body was also incredibly thorny. He exuded a hissing roar at Lelouch.

"So you fear me do you?" Lelouch asked, readying his Zanpakuto. "You have every reason to be, but…I don't think that's what caused your transformation." Lelouch was considering the possibility that the Ragnarok connection had made Clovis into a hollow or that he was ambushed from behind. He figured Clovis had come to the Empire seeking something. What that something was, Lelouch no longer could find out. "In the end I do have to hurt you Clovis, forgive me." Lelouch leapt forward with blinding speed before Clovis had even begun to attack him and was on the other side of the man already and was already putting his sword away while Clovis was dissolving into reishi. It was times like this that showed how much Lelouch's ability as a Soul Reaper had progressed. He recognized it himself. _Even at twenty percent battles like that are nothing. _Lelouch looked down at his hand. _I don't feel the least bit exhausted or weakened from the amount of spiritual power I just exuded. Now then, _He began to walk out of the Aries' Palace. _I'd best head back to Japan. _Lelouch began to exit the palace only for a glass fragment he stepped on to pierce his shoe and slice his foot. Instinctively Lelouch brought his foot up and began hopping on it only to bang into the nearby wall, but his elbow pushed in a hidden switch. All of a sudden the stairs lowered like an escalator and Lelouch saw a secret passage he had never known existed beneath his house.

_Wh-what is this? _Lelouch wondered to himself, surprised. _Is this one of those secret escape tunnels that all of the families of the empire have? No…no I knew this place like the back of my hand. I never knew about this place. What's down there? What sort of secret…might have been kept from me all these years…even now?_

* * *

><p><strong>Area Eleven<strong>

Having heard the news from Darlton about the chaos bridling around a Japanese mountain, Cornelia gleefully took to her Knightmare to attack. Showing off her brilliant mind, while Cornelia had the majority of her troops attacking the enemy head on, it gave her a chance to get serviced behind the mountain via airdrop and ride up the mountainside before dropping down from above. She saw the mountain mounted cannons and showed a look of slight, aggravated disgust.

"Relics of a forgotten age," she mused as she opened fire with her assault rifle. She used her slash harkens to destroy two of the cannons and used the impact to pull herself towards the ground all the while weaving back and forth from enemy fire, minimizing the damage to her fabled Gloucester.

She stood at the opening to go inside the mountain. "Darlton!" she radioed, "In here, correct?"

"Yes milady," Darlton responded, "Shall we accompany you?"

"Not for this level of resistance," Cornelia said activating her landspinner system along the railway to go inside the mountain.

"Understood," Darlton responded. He smirked. _You sure have come quite a long way, Princess. I remember when it was I giving you orders. Even now, I marvel at your ability. Taking a lone Knightmare up the side of the mountain unguarded by the enemy? Sheer brilliance._

Inside the mountain, Cornelia emerged upon the hideout of the enemy. "Surrender at once you feeble minded Elevens!" Cornelia declared, not that she had any intention to let them live anyway, but protocol demanded she at least make the declaration. Even though she was at the top of the chain of command, she wanted to set an example for those beneath her.

The Elevens, formerly known as Japanese, returned fire shouting racial slurs and declarations of telling Cornelia to die.

Cornelia took the bullets from their small rifle like a tank, none of the bullets doing any significant damage to her as she casually looked back and forth to find her target with thermal imaging scanning from the factsphere. "Doesn't seem Zero is here." She looked directly ahead. "No point in going after them one at a time I suppose," she scowled slightly, "vermin." She lifted her mecha's left arm and aimed with her assault rifle. "Rot like the filth that you are!" Methodically she eliminated every last one of the terrorists and turned the inside of the mountain so red that combined with the cream brown walls, Cornelia had a rather amusing quip. "It's like a sandwich," she joked and radioed to the outside. "How's it looking outside?"

"We're still gunning them down, Viceroy."

"Leave it to me then, the rest of the troops have served their purpose, I want to minimize casualties as usual. Have the tanks give support fire and have all the infantry pull back."

"Yes, your highness!"

As Cornelia slowly maneuvered outside, hoping to possibly lure the enemy into a false sense of security until she jumped out and surprised them, she then asked, "Where is Guilford?"

"General Guilford is still investigating another branch, as per your orders, your majesty."

"Which branch?"

"Saitama."

* * *

><p><strong>Aries Villa<strong>

Lelouch entered into the dark mysterious passageway only to find that he was in a very small laboratory of some sort. Tubes of unidentifiable bright green liquid illuminated the room to a degree. Lelouch wondered where he had stumbled into. He walked around, pushing his way through the darkness until he accidentally pushed a floor lever that turned the whole place on and illuminated the entire room with ceiling lights and turned all the machines on. Lelouch stared at what he saw in the back of the room. His jaw dropped open.

There, in a large containment tube, was the corpse of Marianne vi Britannia. Some of her bullet wounds were visible, but Lelouch noticed how they were healing and most of them were either scarred over or completely gone, even the dried blood. He narrowed his vision in confusion. _What is mother's body doing in a place like this? I thought father had hid it in a remote location in hopes of her one day returning to it. Was this…was this what he meant? Was this where he had been hiding her? But why so close to home?_

Lelouch scavenged around for a bit and came upon a field journal. He flipped to a random entry.

"June the fifth, at the emperor's request, I have been working on restoring her majesty's body to its natural form to bring it back into existence. The process could take several years."

He looked at another random entry dated a few years later.

"July the sixteenth, her ladyship's body is restoring at a steady rate, but something is wrong. Her majesty's body is more than capable of restoring itself. The liquid being used is experimental scientific technology using untested stem-cell research that appears to be working wonders to heal her majesty's body." Lelouch saw a bunch of formulas. The process went right over his head. "However, even with the damage still done to her she should've started a heartbeat long ago."

Lelouch looked at one of the last entries. "October the fourth, his majesty has decided to shut down my project. Her majesty's body has been preserved to his liking, but it seems she will never reawaken. I pleaded my case, but he has had me assigned to a new project with prince Clovis. I must shut down this laboratory and leave its contents hidden away. Should someone stumble upon it let them know that I tried to revive the empress. Long live Marianne vi Britannia!"

Lelouch brought the side of his index finger under his lip. _A project with Clovis? Could this journal be talking about CC? _Lelouch thumbed through the journal for a signature of some sort, but the journal was blank of a name entry. Lelouch looked back at Marianne's body floating nude in the tank. Her arms were folded over her torso and her hair spread out along the back of the tube. Her legs were close together to prevent view of her nether regions as her legs were crossed over each other. It looked like she was just sleeping, but Lelouch knew better. _There are so many things I want to ask her, but I know why she won't awaken. Her soul already left her body. It's in Anya now. Mother…you shared father's vision, you wanted to change the world, but then why did you protect me if you didn't give a damn about the living? What was the point of it all? Did you care in your own special way? _Lelouch put his hand on the glass tubing and stared at his mother. _Father never cared. _Lelouch remembered what Charles did to his memory. _So he altered my memory to forget about the kidnapping. _His gaze tightened. _He also banished me and erased my memory and took away Nunnally. If he cared, if any of them cared, why was I not welcomed back with open arms? You tried to erase god and were punished for it. CC gave up before it was too late. Mother…what would you say…if I could talk to you again? _He looked at Marianne's body. _Still, this isn't a place for you. Your body needs to be preserved, but it's never said how. Right now…you're no different from a gigai. _Lelouch looked around and scanned through the notes then he found out how to drain the water and release the body. His mother's wet, nude, lifeless body tumbled onto him. Lelouch hunched over and put her up over his back. His body had strengthened over the years so now he could lift his own mother without a problem.

He exited the strange laboratory and went deep into the ruins of the Aries Villa, laying Marianne down on her old bed, covering her up. He then put a call into the research department.

Akon answered, "Lelouch, what are you doing? You're really far away from your expedition zone."

"I had a little errand to run. I need something picked up, if you don't mind."

"I'll send Rin over immediately. What's the package?"

"It's going to take a while to explain. Put me on a secure connection. What I have to say is for your ears only."

* * *

><p><strong>Hideout of the Kozuki Resistance group<strong>

Inoue smacked the ladle against the cooking pot she had set up on the stove. "Okay, it's ready!" she announced. The blue haired woman poured heaping portions of her special beef stew surprise. Her stew was comprised of beef broth and chunks of beef with ripped apart flowery biscuits, carrots, potatoes, cauliflower, mixed in with fried eggs, and a little bit of mango for flavor.

Tamaki took the first spoonful as he sat down. His face lit up with delight as he yanked the spoon from his mouth. "AW YEAH! THIS IS AMAZING! You're cooking is always so delicious!" Tamaki then began wolfing down his portion.

"I'm glad you like it. I'm not always so sure about my new recipes when I try them for the first time."

"You shouldn't be. Tamaki's right, you really cook well," Kent said taking another spoonful.

Inoue walked over where Kallen was looking at the spoonful of stew in her hand. The spoonful smelled fine, but look was another story. First of all her pot was bubbling and it was a rather odd brown color for what had been beef broth.

"Go on Kallen-chan, eat up!" Inoue encouraged.

Kallen took a bite. Much to her surprise her taste buds were in utter ecstasy so much so that she almost felt like crying. It was so tasty. She took spoonful after spoonful after spoonful with increased excitement just to savor the taste.

"Wow, you must've been really hungry, Little Red." Kallen was too busy stuffing her face to respond.

Tamaki took the opportunity to make a joke. "Nah, I bet it's all that prissy Britannian cuisine she has to chew on. Those Britannians wouldn't know good food if you covered them in eggs, smacked 'em with a frying pan and called it an omelet."

Kallen was so busy eating that she took too much at once and wound up coughing. She was promptly handed a bottle of water.

"That's it from now on Inoue should get kitchen duty," Kent declared, "If only because our cooking pales in comparison to hers. All those in favor?"

"Aye!" Went everyone, save Kallen, who was back to eating and so she simply raised her hand.

After the meal was over and Inoue was cleaning dishes, while Tamaki admitted to how stuffed he was and Minami took watch while Kent drove Kallen home, Ohgi approached the blue haired chef with a question.

"Say Inoue, I don't mean to pry, but did your fiancé ever appreciate your cooking?"

Inoue looked down as she looked at a clean bowl. "A few times, usually on the holidays. The day he proposed to me was the last day I saw him. We weren't living together up to that point. He had a really busy schedule and we were living in different towns." She showered the bowl with water and inspected it for dirt for the second time before putting it in the drying rack. "Why so curious, Ohgi-kun?"

"No reason, just making conversation," Ohgi said and shuffled next to Inoue, "Mind if I help?"

"No, not at all, go ahead." Ohgi helped Inoue clean while she hummed a tune to herself.

"You sound like you had a really nice life up until Britannia invaded," Ohgi said scrubbing one of the bowls while Inoue began cleaning the stew pot.

"I did," Inoue said with a sad look in her eye, "What about you?"

"It was all right, I guess." Ohgi sighed, "I've been good friends with the Kozukis since I was young. My mother and Kallen and Naoto's mother were old friends. My dad died when I was still in Middle School."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Inoue apologized.

"No, it's okay. I've gotten over it for the most part." Ohgi said as he cleaned. "It was an engineering accident. He worked with a lot of Sakuradite, overseeing new technologies. It was dangerous work and he knew the risk. We all take risks in life. Life without risks isn't life, he'd always say to me. A real man grabs the kappa by the shell and doesn't let go till he has what he wants."

"What about your mother?"

Ohgi squeezed the bowl, nearly cracking it. "She was…caught up in the Britannia/Japanese conflict." She had called me at the elementary school I was teaching at as a student teacher and the line hung up prematurely. I heard gunfire." The sounds of gunshots followed by the dead tone of a phone line went through Ohgi's mind for a moment. He forced a smile. "I was her only family. She wasn't in a safe location and she cared more about letting me know about the war and asked me 'get my students to safety'."

"We all seemed to have a reason to fight in this war, don't we?"

"Yeah," Ohgi said. He looked at the wall. "Do you think Zero has a reason for fighting?"

"I _know_ he has a reason for fighting," Inoue stated.

"How can you speak so confidently?" Ohgi asked.

Inoue knew Zero, but rather than saying that she danced around the subject. "You can hear it in his voice. He speaks with such conviction. Have you ever heard the old saying 'the weaker the dog, the louder the bark'? I think Zero has the biggest reason to fight out of all of us. Maybe that's why he masks his face. He's too much in pain to let anyone see his identity."

"That's…really profound, Inoue."

The door opened as Kent came back. "Man no cars on the road at all, must be my lucky day. Any dishes left over?"

"Nope," Inoue smiled, "All taken care of. Ohgi-kun volunteered to help out."

"Well then, I guess that puts me on foraging duty." He walked over to Yoshida. "Let's go." He said. The brown haired resistance fighter got to his feet and he and Kent headed out the door to gather supplies.

Inoue looked around the small hideout and smiled. _It's a nice little group, almost like a family, _she looked depressed, _but it's not the same. Ichigo…will you really come? Will you…come and save me if I find myself in danger? I wish I had a sign to know if you're alive or not…just one._

* * *

><p><strong>Aries Villa<strong>

"…and that's it."

"Right…I think we can manage that request. Jeez, hard to believe you used to be a—"

"Don't say it."

"Right, sorry. We'll have her majesty's body brought to the R&D department right away. An erased soul is still salvageable. It might take a while, but we can do it."

"Thank you, Akon."

"No problem. Give Stowa-san my regards next time you see her, would you?" Akon then hung up. Lelouch's 6th seat used to be in the 12th Division. She was an 8th seat and Akon's third in line from his direct chain of command. Much like the 2nd Division, 12th Division ran itself a little bit differently when it came to the R&D department. The captain, 3rd and 5th seats of the department all had a different chain of command as they were the 2nd and 3rd most important person in the R&D department. The vice-captain was set up to simply be the captain's lab assistant same as the 4th seat for seat #3. Seat #5 set up their own assistants since the 5th seat was the lowest position with a single person occupying that seat number.

Lelouch waited and Rin came by with a carrying case to bring back and preserve Marianne's body. "Whoa…she's beautiful."

Lelouch wanted to say something like "Of course she's beautiful, she's the woman who gave birth to me," but Rin wasn't allowed to know about this. Instead he said. "She's the empress of Britannia."

"Wow, really, but why are we recovering her body?"

"It will all make sense in a year, Rin. And then, even you will know the truth I've hidden from the Soul Society for so long."

"Ummm, o…kaaaaay," Rin pretended like Lelouch wasn't crazy. Lelouch had to whack him on the head every so often to get the damn kid to quit staring at his Marianne's body like he wanted to do ecchi things to it and eventually Marianne's body was brought before the R&D department.

Though her body and soul had been separated, Lelouch was hoping that her living shell could be artificially separated from the currently empty soul body without scarring his mother's body in the slightest. Since Marianne's body was an empty shell, it would be harder to separate the body from the soul body. Some of Kageroza's non-confiscated research material would undoubtedly have to be used to make this work. If all worked out well, Lelouch could see his mother again and maybe he could talk to her. However, there was no telling how long it would take.

_**This is awfully nice of you after you lost faith in her.**_

_I wasn't thinking clearly. I've had so long to reflect. Do you remember my depression? I was suffering. I hated the world. I want to believe that my mother was still a good person deep down. Father hated the world, but I know my mother cherished it. One does not have to act the same to share the same ideals. _

_**So you're thinking your mother might have actually believed she was saving the world while your father just wanted to get revenge on it.**_

_We've had extremists like this. Look at Aizen._

_**I can't believe you just compared your mother to Aizen.**_

_Bad example, but it's the only one I have. Aizen's revenge was…well it was disproportionate, not to mention the man is in-sane! A world ruled by the strong, _Lelouch scoffed, _you may as well completely saturate the world with a virus so that only the strong can live. _

_**You really hate him don't you? I thought you wanted nothing more to do with him.**_

_It doesn't change what he was or how he was a good challenge, but I never wish to deal with him again. That man, _Lelouch took a breath,_ is pure evil in its rawest form._

_**We need to be getting back to Area Eleven. You need to plan coordination for Saitama, right?**_

_I'm glad you're so on top of my schedule. For once you're actually being helpful._

_**Hey! I'm always helpful!**_

_Helpful without the witty retorts._

_**That's part of who I am.**_

_It was irritating when CC did it and it's no less irritating when you do it. But at least you answer any questions I have._

_**I am your Zanpakuto. It's my duty to serve my wielder.**_

_Serve and protect huh? Where was that mentality when Muramasa came around?_

_**Shut up!**_

Lelouch smiled at the fact that he won an argument against his Zanpakuto. He then slung her over his back. "Rally and motivate, Eien Tamashi." He obtained his cape and wrapped himself up in it in order to make it across the ocean faster. Shunpo was harder to use over water, less spiritual particles to utilize to move. With Lelouch's cape he could air bounce to get a higher altitude and teleport across. He figured he _could_ have asked Rin for a lift back and over, but he was determined to do things without returning to Soul Society at all costs.

Before reaching the ocean he checked his pager and noticed the date. He smirked, _Ah, my live self is going to be experiencing a bit of pandemonium tomorrow._

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Captain of Squad 10, Lamperouge Lelouch, had arrived early that morning, having spent all night making it across the pacific. He paged for assistance, given his fatigue and Momo made it there in minutes flat to restore his reiatsu.

Once she was finished, Lelouch told her: "Tell my unit to meet me at Saitama. Contact Rangiku and Isane and tell their share of my unit to do the same."

"Hai, sensei!" Momo said and disappeared with Shunpo.

Lelouch met up with Nozomi's unit. She saluted to her captain. "Lamperouge-taicho!"

"At ease, Nozomi, no need to get all riled up."

Nozomi put her arm down. "Sir, everything's been quiet around here, nothing to report."

"Good, I expected no less, but things are about to get a lot louder, round up your unit for me will you?"

"Hai," Nozomi took off.

_She's made great strides since she came out of prison. Back then she wouldn't even approach me or any of us. She just did her work and that was it. I'm glad she's warmed up to us. I needed an officer I can trust to get the job done. _

As Nozomi rushed to gather up her subordinates, she herself was also thinking about her experience since coming out of prison. _Taicho…thank you for being so forgiving and for not looking down upon me. You, Matsumoto-fukutaicho, Shiba and Aloman-senpai, you've all been good to me. I wish there was some way I could repay you all for everything you've done to make me feel like I belong, but I suppose that being a good subordinate will have to do. _Nozomi did a head count as she made sure all of her subordinates were rounded up. "Listen up! Our captain has come here with his unit with an announcement. Everyone follow me to the rendezvous point."

"Hai, Kujo-senpai!"

Once everyone was assembled, Lelouch made his speech. "My fellow subordinates, thank you all for assembling in such an orderly and efficient fashion. Nozomi has informed me that things have been quiet, but I expected nothing less, at least up until now. Viceroy Cornelia li Britannia intends to attack this area as a means of repeating what happened in Shinjuku, which I already had Matsumoto-fukutaicho clean up. We will be experiencing the same mess she did. However, we will be experiencing it live and the aftermath. Avoid contact with both parties and avoid any rain of fire from Britannia. Some of the vehicles and soldiers are in the habit of using Sakuradite ammunition which can tear right through reiatsu. Some of you don't even have the reiatsu to resist normal enemy fire. Be careful, be swift and perform your duty. I have Hinamori-taicho and her group of your fellow division members on standby in case of an emergency. Is everyone clear on what they have to do?"

"Hai, taicho!"

"Some of you weren't loud enough. I said IS EVERYONE CLEAR ON WHAT THEY HAVE TO DO?"

"HAI, TAICHO!"

"That's better. Spread out and move according to your coordinating officer's instructions whether that's Nozomi or myself. I will send out a signal to your pagers when the attack starts. Everyone get ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Ashford Academy, Night<strong>

It was after Clovis' funeral. Lelouch vi Britannia, age 17, sat at the edge of his bed remembering his father's words to him as he was banished from the empire. Bargaining tools, never alive, weaklings, the words still stung him even to this day. It was these words that gave him strength.

Unbeknownst to the Eleventh Prince, his future wife had also witnessed the funeral ceremony, having snuck in the back using Kyokko to cloak her presence. She remembered from her husband's stories how he said how much seeing his father again and hearing that speech had bothered him and he'd been unable to get any sleep.

"_But then…no it's stupid," _Lelouch had said to her.

"_Whatever it is, tell me. You can tell me anything, Lelouch-dono."_

"_Well…I don't know if I was sleeping or not, but…while I was loathing in my self-pity, a mysterious woman sat on my windowsill. She said some things to me that I don't remember now, but…I remember that…after hearing her words…I was able to sleep soundly."_

"_A mysterious woman?"_

"_To this day, I still don't know who it was."_

At present, Susanna was watching Lelouch's window, waiting to see this 'mysterious woman' and confront her, but she saw nothing, not even hinting a presence heading towards her. She stared at the open window. The only presence she could sense inside the room was the sleeping form of the girl Lelouch referred to as CC. When nothing occurred for the next couple of minutes, she looked at her hand. _I wonder…_

Pulling a small capsule from the R&D department, Susanna conjured up a gigai. With Urahara now in Soul Society, portable Gigai technology was slowly on the rise. While they weren't yet at the level where the Gigai itself was at the same level as Urahara's prototypes, some of which were still defective until he figured out the formula, Gigais could now be carried in the special patented R&D Hyperspace Capsules, the same capsules Nemu used to smuggle technologies into the Rukongai during the days of the phantoms.

Susanna looked at her Gigai's outfit. She was in a yellow leotard with a long coat over it with fingerless gloves and long leather boots. She fitted herself into it and ran around the schoolyard testing her gigai's limitations. She still had some reiatsu to work with. She jumped up to a level of air just underneath Lelouch's window and then motioned alongside it, still standing on air. She then used some kido to use a less powerful version of the Hakufuku Kido, which made an individual drowsy.

Inside his room, Lelouch was oblivious to the purple petals fluttering into his room, but as he sat at the edge of his bed, unable to sleep he started feeling a little drowsy, like he was in some sort of trance. His head bobbed forward for about a moment when he caught himself, or did he? Now Lelouch couldn't be sure if he was awake or asleep because everything felt so surreal for some reason. There was a pressure in this room he couldn't explain and he was so out of it that he felt like things were normal, not to mention that the room felt like it was tilted sideways and his vision was a little hazy. He then noticed a woman sitting on his windowsill. In his odd state he didn't freak out, but was rather curious. The woman had long silver hair and alluring red eyes that glowed in the moonlight. Her legs were together and bent over the side of the window, but not touching the floor, staying a few centimeters off it. To Lelouch, her presence seemed angelic and soothing. She said something, but he couldn't hear her, but she had merely greeted him. She entered his room and lifted his chin.

"Good evening, Lelouch vi Britannia."

"Who…are you?" he asked her.

Susanna pressed a finger to his lips. "Don't speak…just listen what I have to say."

Lelouch stared into her alluring red eyes, darkened by the moonlight. He just went along with her words.

"Your past does not make you who you are. You are Zero, the man who destroys worlds and the man who creates them. You will change the world and set it on fire. Your sense of justice is what the world needs. You did what you had to do with Clovis. The world has yet to understand your genius. Make them see it, rise to the challenge and make great war." Susanna removed her finger from Lelouch's lips.

"Are you…some sort of deity?"

"This is a dream isn't it? I can be whatever you want me to be," Susanna then blew in Lelouch's face with cool breath, holding her palm to the ceiling with her wrist underneath her chin, releasing more of Hakufuku's power. Lelouch nodded off for a moment and stumbled to reach out for the maiden in the moonlight before him, but when he looked again, she was gone. He stumbled over to the window to look out it, but she was nowhere in sight. Susanna had already removed her gigai and was far beyond Lelouch's ability to see, given he had no spiritual power. Lelouch then tumbled into bed alongside CC, his back to her and fell right asleep.

Although Lelouch hadn't been able to see Susanna, he had been looking right past her. She had been wearing her Shihakusho and standing on the air in front of his window. _He was looking right through me. He really can't see me at this point in his life. How ironic that he met me once before without even knowing it. To him, though, it was only a dream. _Now in her Shihakusho, Susanna entered the room and stroked Lelouch's hair as he snoozed in a deep sleep. "Sleep tight, my prince." Susanna then leaned down and kissed his temple as though this version of her husband was like a son to her. She then left his room and when Lelouch would wake up the next morning, he would remember none of it at all.

**End of Chapter 157**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And that'll just about do it for this chapter. Kind of mellow compared to the last one, but we got some good development going. We also have an omake for you this time in what could be the very last omake of the series. This omake is discontinuity as I do have my own plan for the Quincies to come out at some point, but this is just for entertainment purposes. Enjoy as it was brought to us by Jcoggnisa).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter EX-7 Soul Reaper Jeporady<strong>

It was, all things considered, a peaceful day in the soul society. Squad 12's experiments weren't grisly, no new cases went to the courts, and squad 11 had sent only 12 people to squad 4, an annual low. So, of course, some asshole had to ruin everything. Massive pillars of blue light cascaded up from the Seireitei, wiping out all caught up in it. Fortunately, they had completely missed all the populated areas and just re-destroyed the areas ravaged by Aizen's hell invasion.

Immediately, the captains arrived on the scene to confront whatever filler villain starred in this omake. They saw ryoka clad in oddly German uniforms. Their apparent leader shouted to them "Now is the winter of your discontent Yamamoto! We the mighty Vandenreich shall grind your bones to asses!"

"That's ashes, your highness," the blond stern ritter, Haschwald corrected.

"Whatever" the emperor said offhandedly.

"Also, I don't see Yamamoto among the captains" Haschwald said.

"WHAT?!" the emperor yelled. He then Hirenkyakued up to Unohana and yelled in her face. "Where's Yamamoto! How am I supposed to take my revenge if he's not here to be revenged on?"

"He was killed," Unohana stated, surprisingly calm.

"So?"

"...People die when they are killed" Lelouch pointed at, slightly exasperated.

"They do? Huh, guess I owe Jerome twenty euros." The Emperor mused to himself

"You killed him last week, sir," Haschwald pointed out.

"Sweet! Now I don't have to pay him!" the Emperor said happily.

Unohana cleared her throat, drawing his attention "Since your target is gone, could you kindly get out of our city?" Unohana said in her standard tone.

"I probably should, but I still need to revenge something. Still, no reason to risk important lives-IE mine- if Yamamoto's dead. How's about this, we play a game, and if I win I call it revenge. "

Unohana was not amused. Still, being headcaptain was quite boring, so she needed a break. Thus it was decided, and the game would be... JEOPARDY!

The board was set, the host on his way, and Grimmjow had been recruited/kidnapped to be the third player. Yumichika was selected to be the announcer, so he announced "And now our host, Alex Trebek!"  
>When the host didn't walk out, there was confusion. There was more confusion when a man wearing red spandex with a pair of swords crossed across his back walked out instead. "Sorry folks! Your usual host had an unfortunate accident with Mr. Stabby and Mrs. Slash so I'm going to be taking over from here."<br>Deadpool pointed a sword at the audience and the contestants and asked. "Anyone have any complaints?"  
>A low ranking officer, Ryunosuke Yuki, stood up. "Um actually—"<p>

Without warning Deadpool pulled a gun shot him without looking at him. "Any more questions?" Silence. "Good! Now, the categories are: Soul Chess Shoutouts, Geass Orders, OCs, Curbstomp battles, and Soul Chess Tropes."

As the audience stared at the board confusedly, Lelouch, backstage, smirked to himself, which Hinamori caught "Sensei, don't tell me you understand those categories."  
>"Truthfully? Not entirely. However, I'm smirking because I know that the host will drive Juhabach mad, whilst Unohana can certainly keep a cool head. All according to plan."<p>

"Now let's meet our contestants. Let's give a warm welcome to: Billy Idol!" he said to Grimmjow.

"My name is Grimmjow."

"Like I said! Billy Idol!"

"It's Grimmjow, you dumbass!"

"Dumbass?" In response Yammy's ghost reacted.

Grimmjow looked at his shoulder. "I'm not talking to you, Yammy! And piss off! For fuck's sake! Don't you have someone else to haunt?"

"Hey! So you talk to your yellow boxes too?"

"Yellow boxes? Where?"

"Just shut up, Yammy." Grimmjow said, making changes to his name card just because it was less of a headache.

"Next on our trio of contestants is Manlybeard." He looked at Juhabach. The quincy king took it as a compliment since he found his beard to be very manly.

"And last, but not least we—" A chill ran through the air from Unohana's direction filling deadpool with her vibes of death. "Eh, I'm married to her. Here we have! Mrs. Scary because she reminds me of my love: death."

"What did you just call me?" Unohana asked, very calmly.

"Uh-uh nothing! I'm sorry! What's your name ma'am? Please, don't sick your mother on me."

"Unohana Retsu."

"Okay, we have miss sweet as sugar, and very bountifully bouncy, Unohana Retsu as our third contestant." He cleared his throat. "A-anyway, this was your idea manlybeard, so you get to pick the first category!"

"I pick Curb stomp battles for five hundred!"

"Okay who died by messing with someone else's sister?" Deadpool was very vague, but the question on screen was 'In the initial excursion into Hueco Mundo, this Espada was brutalized by Hisana for attacking her sister'. "Wait, a blue box that reveals what the question actually is? Aww man, no fun."

Surprisingly, it was Grimmjow who buzzed in first. As he was about to answer, Ghost Yammy piped intp his ear "It was Stark, wasn't it!?"

"What? no, it's not Stark!"

"Sorry, gotta be a question" I said.

"Wait, that's not my answer!" Grimmjow shouted

"To bad so sad. Now is anybody going to say zommari Leroux or do we move on?"

Unohana buzzed in without missing a beat "Zommari Leroux"

"Sorry gotta be in the form of—" Deadpool could feel Unohana's dark, cold powers on him, "I mean…correct…really…nice…lady…next question." Deadpool laughed nervously.

"I shall pick Soul Chess Shout Outs for 500" Unohana said serenely

"The character of Rita is primarily a shout out to this comic book eldritch horror."

Unohana raised an eyebrow "eldritch horror?" she questioned.

Deadpool replied "well, the card says super heroine but I did the fact checking."

Unohana ''hmm'd' and buzzed in "who is squirrel girl?"

"Correct!"

"Soul chess shout outs for 400," Unohana said.

"In a duel between Renji and Kaien, this Marvel Comics motorcyclist appeared as a card."

For the first time, Juhabach buzzed in "Who is Ghost Rider!"

"Correct! How the $%&# did you know that?" I asked

"I am from earth you know."

"You are?" Deadpool asked, then remembering a conversation the author of the omake had with the author of the fanfic. "Whatever, pick a category."

"I'll take shout outs for 300!"

"When Talbumosuke kicked Barraggan's ass, he performed a shout out to terrifying cosmic horror from my neck of the woods."

"Who is Dormammu?" Juhabach shouted.

"Correct!"

"Shout outs for 200!"

"Kaien Shiba used a shout out to Gurren Lagann to fight this 7th espada!"

Grimmjow managed to get the buzz in this time, and before Ghost Yammy could distract him, yelled "Who is Mia?"

"Correct! God does she have nice bouncy!"

Grimmjow was talking a mile a minute as he shouted "Curbstomps for 400!"

"In the 1st battle of Karakura town, this charactaer defeated all the Visoreds and-"

"Who is Talbumosuke?" Grimmjow shouted yet again, right before a bullet impacted his skull, but bounced against his hierro.

"Don't interrupt me! Whoops sorry, was paid not to kill the contestants." He said and laughed. "But correct!"

"Stingy bastard, curbstomps for 300!"

"This character looked like a Mortal Kombat fatality victim by this hot psychopathic togabito that I wanna do so badly!"

Unohana was the first to buzz in "Who is Mayuri Kurotsuchi?"

"Correct" Deadpool said in a bored tone, as it appeared that the actual jokes had run out_. You know what? $%&# this I'm fastforwarding to the end! Besides we don't have the budget to air an entire episode._

Jcoggnisa: Wait! What?

Deadpool grabbed a remote left on his podium thanks to bad writing-

Jcoggnisa: Hey!

_Shut up_.

_**Yes you tell him! **_Went the little yellow box.

_**Now, now let's be nice to the man who's signing our paycheck, **_went the white box.

_I'm getting paid? Sweet!_

Draconichero21: In Bison dollars.

_WHAT?! But that's not even worth the paper it's printed on. See this is why I quit!_

Draconichero21: No u! Lelouch is paying you enough as it is. Finish the damn script.

_Fine, fine. _Deadpool hit fast forward to skip to Final Jeopardy.

The scores were: Unohana 5000, Juuhabach 2400, and grimmjow 1500

"And the category is...DraconicHero! And the question is...when does the number on his username change every year!"

The contestants wrote down their bids and their answers

Grimmjow bid 1500 and guessed "How the fuck should i know?"

Juhabach bid 2400 and guessed "His birthday" which was correct.

Unohana bid 199 and guessed "I don't know."

"Yes! I win I win!" Juhabach cackled

"Um, sir?" Haschwald said nervously

"What?" he asked irritated

The blonde stern ritter point to the score board.

Juhabach: 4800

Unohana:4801

Juhabach's eye twitched for a moment before he raised his arms towards the air in rage and shouted: "GOD DAMMIIIIIIIIT!"

**End of Chapter EX-7**


	158. Kurosaki Ichigo, The Legend Lives On

**(A/N: Long chapter this time folks. For my deviantART readers I apologize for needing to split the chapter. This is going to happen more than once during the next two arcs. Also, for those of you that feel that some of these chapters can drag on without too much going on, keep in mind: Code Geass was filled with episodes where all the plot did was inch forward at its own pace, but then really got itself in gear. This is something with which you guys are going to have to, unfortunately, deal with. I promise you guys though that it's not going to stay this way. We're going to have some cool stuff going on. But I will not be repeating any fights shown in the series unless I show some things not shown during the battles themselves, like during Narita we focus more on what Inoue is up to than anything else. After all: wars are not won by the leaders. It takes every last soldier to win a war and that's the point of this arc. And also: YOU GUYS SHOULD KNOW THE CANON ALREADY! Anyway, please enjoy).  
>NOTE: This chapter is notably depressing, please prepare yourself accordingly<strong>

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Area Eleven<strong>

Cornelia walked along the walkway in Lloyd's research base, taking note of the Lancelot as Lloyd explained the specifics of it to her. "It's a seventh generation Knightmare Frame, making its abilities far greater than the normal."

Cornelia turned around to address Lloyd. "I understand that the Lancelot's pilot is an Eleven."

"That's correct," Lloyd responded, "An Honorary Britannian. However—"

Cornelia interrupted him, "I'm promoting this man from private to warrant officer. That should satisfy him. I'm trying to win without having to rely too much on the numbers."

"Princess Cornelia, I know the great tragedy you suffered when you entered the battlefield in this area the last time, but—"

Cornelia drew her gun on Lloyd, startling him. "Don't pretend like you understand what I went through, Lloyd Asplund." Her tone was bitter, hateful almost. "I am in charge here and I will command as I see fit. Warrant Officer is high enough for the output your little toy has produced. _If_ I give you the chance to prove it is more effective, perhaps another promotion might be in Kururugi's future. Am I clear?"

"C-crystal," Lloyd said, not wishing to anger Cornelia, any further.

"Good, now, show me this great beast you've been working on," Cornelia said, wishing to be actually shown the Lancelot.

* * *

><p><strong>Hideout of the Kozuki Resistance Group<strong>

Deep in the Shinjuku ghetto the resistance, minus Kallen who was in school, was up to their usual standby tactics. With Zero now their crown leader though, they hadn't done much in the ways of action and were just awaiting Zero's orders. At present, the crew was just hanging around and gathering supplies. Ohgi was out front on scout duty, Kent, Yoshida and Minami were on foraging duty, and so that left Tamaki and Inoue to do whatever as long as it didn't jeopardize group safety.

Tamaki was sitting on a crate, leaning against the wall and putting out a cigarette he had just finished smoking. He flicked the butt away as it bounced off the adjacent wall to his right into the trash can. Inoue, meanwhile, was walking around with a notepad taking stock of the group's inventory.

Inoue finished marking down the last of the homemade tear gas grenades the group had stacked in a box and then put the notebook down on an empty crate. She looked over to where Tamaki was now yawning.

"Tamaki-san," Inoue said to him.

"Hmmm?" Tamaki lazily turned his head towards Inoue.

Inoue leaned against the wall and smiled, "Why did you join the resistance?"

"Haaaah?" Tamaki responded, confused. "Why are you interested in something like that?"

"W-well, I feel I should get to know my comrades in arms. It makes me feel I can trust them more."

"Well, pull up a crate and listen up then if you're that interested," Tamaki jabbed a thumb at himself, "I'll tell you all my great and wild tales from before the war started."

Inoue hurriedly put up a crate and sat with a smile and her hands on her knees.

Tamaki picked up a bottle of champagne and looked at the label. _Let's see, what should I tell her? Should I tell her about the great fisherman and his lost love, or maybe I could tell her about the famous Ultra Mega Shinichiro, wounded in combat and miraculously survived. Or maybe…_Tamaki continued to stare at the champagne bottle and put it down. He then turned towards Inoue and the eager, cheerful smile on her face. _…maybe I'll just tell the truth. _Tamaki sighed and straightened up on the crate. "Well, I'm nothing special. In fact, as a student I was a pretty bad kid. I used to get involved in all sorts of gangs and back alley deals. I was pretty fucked up as a kid. When I was eleven I wanted to be part of the Yakuza!" Tamaki said with a grin, but it quickly faded. "I think when I was about fifteen, I grounded myself and saw how much of a little rat fink I was. I wanted to be a chairman of the board in some company, even started taking some business classes. I left my nakama in the gangs, started going straight."

"What made you decide to change so abruptly?" Inoue asked with concern.

Tamaki sighed again and then grabbed the bottle opener and broke into the champagne. He knew he'd need it. He took a swig and continued talking. "It was during the autumn right here in this very ghetto back when it was still a bustling city. See, my buddies all ran for the hills during a pretty muddy, sunny Friday afternoon. I'll never forget this.

"I ran like the dickens to try and get away from four…maybe five rival gang members out to pummel me until I looked like someone's prison bitch." Tamaki took another drink. "But as I ran, this random chick appeared outta nowhere and, with a roundhouse kick like I had never seen before, kicked this one guy in the neck so hard that he curved down towards and bounced on the pavement."

* * *

><p><strong>October 2008 atb<strong>

**Shinjuku**

A young woman, only a few years older than Tamaki, had appeared out of nowhere. She had a slender build, with black hair that parted down the center of her skull to either side in a rather symmetrical slant towards either side and then parted at three sections and tilted up towards the ends. She had dark gray eyes and was wearing white sneakers, a gray hoodie with the zipper undone, emblazoned with her university's emblem. She was wearing a red short-sleeved shirt and shorts, both made out of nylon. It appeared as if she had been out for an afternoon jog.

She took a right lead, crouching martial arts stance with her left arm tucked in by her average sized chest. Her right handed fingers were bent.

"Man, I just can't get away from crap like this, can I? If it's not in my hometown it's in another. You punks feel like ganging up on a defenseless kid or do you _guys_ have the balls to go up against a black belt in three different martial arts?"

Tamaki, age fifteen, sat in a puddle looking at this woman's back in sheer gratitude and awe at her behavior. No one just leapt in to help a stranger, least of all a woman. It was a cultural expectation.

"Look at this bitch. She actually thinks she can take on Shinjuku's greatest gang?"

She scowled. "Try me. My older brother and I used to be part of the Yakuza Minor Leagues." She beckoned the thugs forward with her right hand. "Bring it."

Knives and other types of weapons were all brandished, but the older black-haired woman took the Yakuza-wannabes out like it was nothing. Tamaki was certainly no amateur to street brawls, but this woman made him look like he was a kid play-fighting with a friend or sibling in comparison. Her form was so controlled, her motions so fluid, her responses so instinctual. Tamaki was just in awe and glad she was helping him out. She also never received an enemy blow once.

"And don't I ever let you idiots pulling this crap again!" She called as she watched them run with their tails between their legs. She palmed at her face. "Honestly, why aren't the Yakuza Minor Leagues just banned?" She looked back at Tamaki. "Oi, squirt, you okay?" she asked.

"Y-yeah," Tamaki got to his feet. However, he couldn't go five seconds before he was unable to contain his enthusiasm. "That was awesome! Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"I took classes," The older woman told him, "When my older brother left for college, I felt that it fell upon me to keep our home safe from thugs. I studied under his sensei and his best friend who taught me a lot about fighting. I came to Shinjuku hoping to get away from it all, but I guess, like my brother, protective instinct is in my very blood. I just can't ignore someone in danger."

"Huh? You mean you don't like fighting?" Tamaki asked.

The women grew snappy. "Why would anyone _like_ fighting? I don't want to put up with injuries and hospital bills. Every time I throw a punch it feels like I'm only making things worse. If you fight with your fists, they bring a knife! You use a knife and they bring a gun! And it keeps going until there's endless chaos!"

"But you said you were a part of the Yakuza Minor Leagues."

"Not by choice," the woman spoke with less animosity than her last three sentences, "I told you, I had to watch my brother's territory. I knew he'd be worried about it. Surely the nickname, Soul Reaper, needs no introduction."

"NO WAY! YOU'RE THE LITTLE SISTER OF SOUL REAPER?!" Tamaki was greatly amused and ecstatic. The name 'Soul Reaper' was known far and wide across Japan. It was the young warrior who, by reputation alone, was the last guy you wanted to pick on. He didn't belong to a 'gang' just a group of friends. He was considered the enemy of Yakuza-wannabes, but everyone admired his virtues. He didn't ask to be dragged into the mess he was thrown into.

Of course, most didn't know the whole story. 'Soul Reaper' was so legendary that his fame tended to be exaggerated a great deal around the water cooler, over the internet and through the grapevine.

Tamaki was one of the people who didn't know the whole story, only that 'Soul Reaper' was an amazingly superb and completely unbeatable fighter. So it was understandable that he was confused when Soul Reaper's little sister didn't exactly share his enthusiasm.

"Listen you little punk," she yanked Tamaki up by his shirt and snarled into his face, "I'm not exactly happy about having been a street thug for my brother's sake and it's not like my brother went around busting people up just because or even enjoyed that he had to. Do you know where he is now? He's a detective at the Mizuho Precinct. Now you tell me someone like that enjoys violence and that there's any future in messing around in this kind of senseless stupidity?" She dropped Tamaki on his ass and turned around. "I'm majoring in medical science to become a veterinarian. Fighting makes me sick. Whenever I see people getting hurt I can't help, but step in, but only because I don't know any other way," She looked back at Tamaki and yelled, "But I'm telling you, you little punk, get out of this while you still can! Go to a good college and get a good career!" She walked away. "Make something of yourself."

"Hey! Wait, I didn't get your name!"

"It's Karin!" Karin waved her hand in the air as she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"What she said didn't get to me at first. But when I got home to my drunken dad passed out on the couch and my overly cheerful mother with a new bruise on her face I took a good hard look in the bathroom mirror and her words reverberated around me like a surround sound system. I couldn't ignore what she said. And after thinking about it a little, I knew that she was right. My life was fucked up enough as it was and I was only making it worse by destroying my reputation, so I quit. I told my buddies in the gangs I was leaving.

Tamaki took another drink. "They were all pretty pissed, asking if I was upset because they abandoned me, but I told them what Karin told me and explained that that's why I was leaving. They beat the shit out of me, called me names, but through the mess as I worked to break free from the mayhem, fighting them off felt different."

"Different? How?"

"I felt like I had a moral high ground, as if I knew that this was the right thing to do and that my fighting them was because they were too thickheaded to realize it and I realized what lousy friends they were. So, I buckled myself down and decided I wanted to go to business school. Then the war happened while I was still in high school and that ruined every last chance I had of making something of myself." Tamaki took another drink.

"But then why come here?" Inoue wasn't about to let it slip that she _knew_ the Karin in Tamaki's story.

"Because like Karin said: she doesn't know another way than fighting to get her point across." Tamaki scowled. "I want a fair shot at my dream and only by getting Japan back am I going to get it! That's why I'm here. And also, it's the right thing to do."

"I'm sure Karin would be happy to know that you're trying so hard and you took her words to heart," Inoue smiled.

"Oh yeah, and how would you know something like that?" Tamaki asked pompously.

"Because her full name was Kurosaki Karin. She was my fiancé's younger sister."

"WHAAAAT?!" Tamaki shouted. "Oh now this is gold! No, come on! Where's the hidden camera? No way! No WAY! Your fiancé was the man every punk on the street called Soul Reaper? You, a prime cook and a knack for healing engaged to a former street punk turned cop? Seriously, where are we broadcasting to?"

"But it's true. I wouldn't lie about something like this," Inoue said fervently.

Tamaki leaned back and let out a deflated breath. "Man, small world. So he's the one you're out there looking for huh? Well, you couldn't be in safer hands if you ask me." As he leaned back to take another drink, he stopped as a thought struck him and sat up again. "Wait, I thought you were from Naruki."

"Ummmmm…" Inoue tried to think of an explanation.

Tamaki waved his hand flippantly. "Nah, it's okay, you don't gotta explain. It's cool."

"So…so what was Ichigo's reputation as Soul Reaper like? I'm afraid I spent time out of things like that."

"Yeah, that was probably for the best. If people knew you two were together they would've kidnapped you just to get to him." Inoue twitched a little since she had been kidnapped once and that was _before_ she and Ichigo had been going out. She could defend herself. She had a black belt. However, the idea that people would go after her to get to Ichigo irked her to no end. "Still, as far as street brawlers went, Soul Reaper was like a living legend. There were a lot of people in the minor leagues that wanted to face him in combat just to take his measure. It's hard to think he wasn't proud of it when so many wannabe trouble makers looked up to him. Of course, before I left I let it slip that of what he'd become and I watched the crime rate around Mizuho descend a bit over the next two years. It was kind of funny."

Inoue laughed. "I suppose no one wanted to think that they might anger someone so strong."

Tamaki laughed. "Got that right! There ain't anyone stronger than Soul Reaper!" Inoue looked blue. "Hey what's the—oh right, you don't know where he is."

"Yeah," Inoue nodded.

"Well, hey you were with him right before you last saw him right?" Tamaki grinned widely. "There's no way Britannia got him. If that guy is even one tenth as strong as his reputation he ain't getting into Death's boat any time soon."

Inoue smiled. "Thank you, Tamaki-san. Uh…if you don't mind, could you not mention this to the others?"

"Hey, no problem, I don't exactly like having my past known either. You keep my secret safe, I'll keep yours."

"Okay," Inoue nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Saitama<strong>

Death machines, Knightmares and soldiers rolled towards the ghetto and completely cut it off from the outside world.

Inside her personal mobile base, Darlton stood on the main deck along with Cornelia and Guilford. "The Saitama ghetto is now completely surrounded," he told Cornelia. "The Yamato alliance's hideout is somewhere in here. Half the people in this neighborhood are cooperating with them. So if we proceed now—"

Cornelia cut him off, "What will be the effect on production?"

"Primary sector output should decrease by point zero two percent."

"Within expectations you mean," Cornelia responded, wanting to keep things in layman's terms. Darlton nodded. "Alright." She looked right where she had brought some soldiers from the Shinjuku incident with her aboard her base. "All of you participated in the Shinjuku disaster, is that correct?" Before she entered the point of no return, Cornelia wished not to make any mistakes.

"Yes," one of the soldiers stated, "and we are indebted to you, Princess Cornelia, for your mercy." He knew of Cornelia's low tolerance for failure.

"That's not what I'm asking," Cornelia said, raising her voice. She looked to the front of her mobile base. "Do you think the conditions are similar," she smirked, "to those in Shinjuku?"

"Y-yes, but…why is that important?" the soldier asked. "Ah…please forgive my impudence."

"No, it's a fair question," Cornelia said and began to explain, "Zero is a criminal with a flair for the theatrical. I've recreated the same conditions that occurred in Shinjuku in order to draw him out. If he's the overconfident type, I believe he'll come here to try and kill me."

"Viceroy!" one of the soldiers was alarmed. "You'd really risk your own life like this?"

Cornelia was offended that a soldier could believe she was in any danger. "What you fail to understand is that war is a struggle between pride and life. I cannot let my pride get in the way of doing what is necessary to bring Zero here. Clovis was far too prideful and far too soft. He let an enemy like Zero get the drop on him and, of course, Bartley is also to blame for whatever he won't tell the courts. Clovis also sat in this very sort of room, all by his lonesome when things became critical. I, however, have all of you in here with me. Unless Zero is some sort of powerful warrior like the Karakura Seven he'll never make it out of here alive. No…better to say _because_ Zero isn't a member he never will."

"But, Viceroy, how can you be so certain?"

"If Zero was one of the seven, he would have no need to mask his face. He could come out and announce the return of the remains of the seven. Also, he'd have no need to resort to the methods that he did. A direct assault was more the style of the seven. Not to mention the body type does not match any of the members of the Karakura Seven.

"Nevertheless, if you think I am truly in any danger, then you fail to grasp who it is you have been serving for the past few years. Zero is being called the man who makes miracles happen by the Elevens," Cornelia smirked, "But even a man who creates miracles must fall before a goddess that brings victory." She looked at Darlton with the utmost seriousness. "How goes progress?"

"We're done sweeping away those in charge," he said, making direct eye contact.

"It's nearly time to set our plan into motion, so shall we begin?"

"Right!" Darlton said and radioed the entire unit. "Attention all forces, commence eradication of the Saitama ghetto! All forces, assume level one battle stations!"

_And this is why you are my lead general, Darlton, _Cornelia smirked a little as she watched Darlton shout out orders.

Things were going smoothly as Cornelia watched with required, if but bored, alertness. With things going so smoothly she began to wonder if Zero would even show. _If he doesn't, then it just goes to prove he's just another—_

Suddenly panic swept up as the enemy began pushing her forces back, the enemy was using Sutherlands captured from Cornelia's own forces. Cornelia looked on with growing interest as the Shinjuku soldiers wondered if Zero was involved.

It was when the bridge was destroyed that Cornelia believed she had seen enough. "Order all troops to fall back," she said calmly. "Further damage and casualties serve no point."

"Fall back?" One of the Shinjuku soldiers was aghast.

"With all due respect, we can still fight them!"

Cornelia's stoic, unreadable expression didn't waver for a fraction of a moment as she said plainly, "We can't fight them like this."

Darlton understood and stated, "All forces! Fall back behind ghetto perimeter at once! Formation doesn't matter! Fall back behind ghetto perimeter at once!"

She watched her units fall back on the monitor in front of her and with a smug expression stated, "Zero is no match, I'll win."

"Of course, that's why they call you the Goddess of Victory," Darlton stated.

Cornelia tilted her head to look at Guilford, standing tall next to her, silent all this time. "Shall we go then, Guilford, my knight?" Cornelia was, of course, talking about deploying the glaston knights.

Guilford took a step forward, turned, cross his arm over his chest and bowed shallowly to Cornelia. "It is my pleasure to serve and obey you, my lady."

"B-but, Princess!" The Shinjuku soldier stated.

This time Cornelia didn't even threaten. She promptly lifted her gun up and shot the impudent soldier's shoulder. He screamed as he fell backwards, causing a commotion. "I've had just about enough of your undermining my authority, ability and decisions. I have no need for soldiers in the army who question my orders. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes…your highness."

"Good," Cornelia said and looked at one of the other soldiers, "Someone, get this man some gauze." Wordlessly one of the soldiers got up and made for the medical bay. "Do try not to bleed all over my floor, would you? Bloodstains are so hard to cleanup."

"Y-yes…your highness."

Within minutes, Guilford had moved the glaston knights out into the open, the Shinjuku soldier had had his uniform replaced, his wound patched and the blood was moped up. Oblivious to the commotion inside, Zero continued to put his plan into motion.

"One Knightmare left transmitting an IFF signal within the city area," Darlton stated.

"Can't you contact it?" one of the two uninjured Shinjuku soldiers stated while the third was being patched up.  
>"Scramble a rescue team!" the other uninjured one declared.<p>

_I'll not fall for your tricks Zero. _Cornelia thought as she remained unreadable. "No, destroy it," she ordered.

"What?"  
>"You can't!"<br>"He might be a captive of the enemy."

"I ordered everyone to fall back. I have no use for soldiers who can't follow my orders."

"You heard the princess," Darlton barked.

"But—"

"Do your duty even if it costs your life. My subordinates follow that code without question, a code you seem to have trouble following. Shall I aim for a more vital spot this time?" Cornelia said, reaching for her gun.

"No! Please!"  
>"Have mercy, princess!"<p>

Guilford and the two knights with him destroyed the Knightmare Frame, pilot and all.

Zero adapted his plan accordingly.

Cornelia, well versed in the way of the military, knew it was a ruse. "They've transmitted another signal, which means one thing. They've set an ambush! Send in more Gloucesters and surround them!"

"Gloucesters have arrived at the indicated area."  
>"No sign of the enemy!"<p>

Cornelia tilted her head back. She was now completely invested and interested in this operation. "He anticipated my move. We may really be dealing with Zero himself." _Zero, you might be criminal scum, but you are proving to be an interesting challenge. I've always wanted to have the opportunity to chase and hunt down an enemy who can face me head to head using my strongest assets against me. When victory is finally mine, I will savor defeating you once and for all._

Much unlike Ohgi's group, the Yamato alliance hadn't the spine to stand up to Cornelia, despite Zero assisting them. It wasn't long before Cornelia had won. However, if they had tried to stand with Zero they may have actually stood a chance. History would never know.

"Mission complete. All forces take formation number four. All forces take formation number four."

Cornelia was rather happy, as she had an 'I told you so' type of smile aimed towards the Shinjuku soldiers and also somewhat smug towards Zero for having not being able to defeat her. "This didn't work out the way it did in Shinjuku, Zero. So are you still masquerading as one of us? We'll discover who you are shortly. Attention all Knightmare pilots. Open your hatches and reveal your faces!" Cornelia became ever more gleeful as she repeated the command. Things were going exactly as planned with the Knightmares opening their hatches one by one until Guilford reached a pilot who claimed his hatch was damaged earlier in battle. Cornelia smirked. "Found you."

However, just before Guilford could manually open the hatch a soldier cried out. "Zero's been sighted!"

"What? Get me a visual!"

The base's camera panned to where Cornelia's soldiers were rushing. There, standing atop a bunch of ruins was, undoubtedly, Zero.

"Aha! I was right! Zero has a flare for the dramatic!" Cornelia exclaimed, excited to see her enemy face to face with her. However, as fire opened Zero fell backwards off the balcony and out of sight.

"Your highness," Guilford radioed her, "How do you want us to proceed?"

Cornelia looked at Darlton, "Hmm, any likelihood it's a trap?" Cornelia may have been in charge, but Darlton had been the one gathering intel for her.

"There's always that possibility, especially since we don't know anything about this person, aside from the fact that he seems to be as prideful as you anticipated, Viceroy."

"Then there's no point in chasing him," Cornelia said with a contented smile. _It's a win-win scenario. I may not get to end the battle today, but against such an opponent I get to have the thrill of the hunt once more, how delightful. _

"If he intentionally revealed himself to the enemy, he must have an escape route already in place."

"So self-preservation trumps all?"

"So it would seem," Darlton told her.

"Very well then. Let's call it a day and fall back. No more blood needs to be spilled."

"Are you sure you don't want to do a clean sweep of Saitama, my lady?"

"It would serve no purpose. If Zero isn't going to try and stop me, it would be like shooting fish in a barrel. I'm merciless only to my direct enemies so whatever remains of Saitama poses no threat to the empire any longer."

"Yes your highness, understood. All units proceed back to base. This operation is over! Repeat! This operation is over!"

Cornelia looked at her navigator. "Take us home, soldier."

"Yes, milady."

Cornelia returned to her office later that day. At dinner, Euphie noticed how Cornelia seemed to be in such high spirits. "Cornelia, why are you so happy? Zero got away."

"The operation was still a success Euphemia," Cornelia said as she took a sip of red wine from her glass. The light from the chandelier reflected onto the liquid's surface allowing a distorted image of Cornelia's face to be reflected in the glass as she spoke to Euphie. "It is true that I was unable to serve his majesty Zero's head on a platter, but I gained something a little more valuable than that."

"Oh? What's that?"

"A truly worthy opponent," Cornelia grinned as she took another sip of her wine and put the glass down.

"I…don't understand," Euphie was confused.

"Zero has shown that he is something of a military genius. I can't explain it, but despite the fact that I hate his guts, I feel anxious to meet him in battle again. He only lost today because his allies showed no loyalty. I was a little disappointed, honestly."

"But…you could've been in serious danger if—"

"Euphemia, relax," Cornelia put her hand on her sister's shoulder for a moment. "I had Guilford, Darlton and several other soldiers inside with me who have the utmost loyalty to me. Zero would've never been able to take my head," Cornelia said as she cut her prime rib and took a bite. She swallowed and tapped her mouth with her napkin repeatedly in order to clean it of food particles. "No matter what happened, Zero was doomed to fail, though to be honest, I was hoping I'd get to confront him. I'm a little disappointed in that regard as well."

"You wouldn't have let him go had he gotten that far would you?"

"Of course not," Cornelia would've never let Zero get that far, but she would have been impressed if he had managed it all on his own, "And unlike Clovis I never would've shriveled up before him." Cornelia became cross. "I saw the crime scene photos. Clovis begged for his life like a coward. A real man, or even a trained soldier, would've fought back."

"How long until you capture Zero, do you think?"

"Truthfully?" Cornelia looked over to Euphemia who nodded. Cornelia took a spoonful of her soup before answering. "To be honest, I don't think Zero will last even a year against me. If this continues to escalate at the pace I predict, assuming I don't crush him first, it won't be long before he mounts an attack against the entire area. At that point, it will be true hell. Before that though, you can be certain I'll have you shipped back to the capital, so that you're out of harm's way."

"B-but—"

"No buts. This is war, Euphemia. I can't risk Zero deciding to take you as a hostage. This is a man that, while having the mind of an esteemed general, finds no tactic too low for his use. I may have to start looking into getting you a knight if this escalates too."

"I understand."

After dinner, Cornelia retired to her bedroom and fell back onto her bed exhausted from the day's events. She was about to roll over and take a small nap before waking up in two hours to do a little more work before going to sleep an hour or two after midnight, but before she could her phone went off. When she saw the caller ID she smiled and answered.

"Yes?"

"Ahhhh, Nellie, you answered! I was afraid I would get your voicemail!"

"Hello to you too Nonette, how are things at the capital?"

"Rather well. Nothing as exciting as terrorist hunting though. You know I wish I could be there."

"Nonette, I appreciate the will to help, but if a Knight of the Round showed up on this soil now, it would cause quite a stir and send the message that I'm incapable of doing my job. Zero isn't _that_ much of a threat."

Nonette laughed on the other end. "Ha ha ha ha. There you go again, sounding all business as always. I haven't seen you since your inauguration as the General-in-chief and now I find out your Viceroy of Area Eleven. I thought you would never go back there."

Cornelia's eyes became slightly solemn. "Truthfully I don't want to be here, but circumstances dictate otherwise."

"Well, anyway, I just wanted to say that if things get too tough for you, you can always contact me back here. You know I'm always here to listen. I can help take some stress off if you need."

"Don't you have to be in the same room as me to do that?" Cornelia smirked, knowing Nonette's habit of letting double entendres fly.

"Ha ha ha ha," Nonette laughed, "Nice comeback, Nellie." She sighed audibly. "Haaaah, it's so good to hear your voice so calm. You really sound like you're doing better."

"I owe it all to you, Nonette."

"Hey, therapy doesn't magically change people. You have to want to change. All I did was foot the bill out of friendship. Anyway, wish I could chat longer, even though I'm the one who called you, but I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I should be back home by the end of the year if all goes according to plan," Cornelia told her.

"That's my Nellie!" Nonette said enthusiastically. "Anyway, I know it's late over there and I'm sure you're tired. Hope you sleep well. Buh-bye!" Nonette hung up.

Cornelia clicked the 'end' button on her phone to completely end the conversation and stared at it and smiled. _Nonette._

* * *

><p><strong>Saitama<strong>

It took several hours for Lelouch and crew to round up all the spirits that needed konsos and all the hollows that were attracted to the stench of death. Lelouch then did a double sweep of the area and a damage report. There were no casualties and only a few Soul Reapers had been grazed. The operation was successful.

"All right, troops, that'll do it. You're all dismissed!" Lelouch declared and the group dispersed. "My unit, return to the rendezvous point at Tokyo Tower!"

"Hai, taicho!" they all began to head off.

Nozomi looked at Lelouch with vigor and Lelouch knew she wanted to speak with him. "I take it you saw something interesting."

"The soldiers were all screaming out 'Zero'. I saw a man who looked like you in your Bankai and…he reminded me of the phantoms. And also…there was a Knightmare Frame that broke formation. The soldiers were too fixated on Zero to noticed, but I followed out of curiosity. I saw 'you'. Taicho…I know it's not my place to question…but what's going on here?"

"Exactly what it seems. You are not the only one with a great secret to hide from the world."

"But then," Nozomi struggled to find the words, "if that was you," she paused again, "and you are you," she settled on the simplest way to ask, "What does it mean?"

"Temporal displacement, caused by a ripple in the dangai at the time of my cleansing."

"What? What sort of ripple? How? And what do you mean by cleansing?"

"I don't know. I'd venture a guess that when Urahara Kisuke sent Kurosaki Ichigo and company to the Soul Society to rescue Shiba Rukia, something happened to impede the Konso's movement, which caused a rupture in time and space and so when my soul was transferred through that system the buildup, which had happened over fifteen years ago, caught up and flung me so far back to where I first made my debut in the Soul Society. As for cleansing how else is anyone cleansed by our kind"

"So this…this is your origin we are revisiting? Why then don't you try to change anything? And why did you become a hollow?" Nozomi asked.

Lelouch walked up to her and pat her head. "You are still young, Nozomi. In time…you will come to understand." Lelouch then left the area, leaving Nozomi to wonder what to do. Lelouch had been kind enough not to hold the incident more than 15 years ago against her, even reinstated her as if nothing happened. He even encouraged her to open up, but at the same time, Nozomi was no naïve child. She was reading the writing on the wall and she wondered if her captain was the patron saint that so many around him painted him out to be. And if that wasn't the case: would she still be able to serve him as she had always done for so many years?

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

After bearing witness to both the Saitama and the Shinjuku incidents a few of the spectators to Zero's rising weren't all that amused. Kenpachi especially was hoping there'd be a lot more action than he had witnessed.

"It's only the beginning though," Kaien stated as a rebuttal, "Beginnings are always rather unexciting. You need to let a story unfold and rise in action first before you can—"

"Why can't you just stream the good stuff?" Kenpachi complained.

"But if I don't do that it goes against Lelouch-sama's orders. Also not everyone would understand what is going on or its significance. He said context is everything."

"Well, whatever, when's something exciting going to happen? I want to see some fighting!"

"There will be a big clash at the Narita Mountains."

"Oh yeah, when's that?"

"It's on the sheet."

"Don't worry Kenny, I'll come get you when it's time, if you're interested," Yachiru said happily.

"Well, all right then you do that," He looked at Nemu. "But if that isn't awesome, I'm not coming back."

"I'll catch you up to speed, Kenny. I'm gonna be here for all the streams."

"You have fun," Kenpachi said and walked away.

Shunsui looked over at Senna who was staring at the screen so seriously. "Senna-chan, what's the matter?"

"I was just thinking, do all of these people," she paused to think how she was going to finish her sentence, "do they realize they're under Zero's manipulation."

"Manipulation? I thought Zero was leading them," Renji spoke up.

"No, she's right," Rurichiyo stated, "Zero isn't leading anyone at all. It's like," she tried to think how to word her statement, "It's like he's using the people around him like this is some sort of game."

"But Lelouch didn't do that to us when we were on the phantoms," Hisana defended.

"Or did he?" Stefan asked. "He appealed to your senses of justice, used his own morals to manipulate you all into joining him. It's like with these people now. He didn't need his geass to get you to cooperate; he knew you would help him. The only difference is that you knew who you were working for."

"But Lelouch cares about everyone here. I've seen him," Yuna looked at Byakuya, "You've seen him. Above all people Rangiku, Susanna and Momo definitely know the real Lelouch. He is not the same person he is today as he was while this was all taking place."

"Momo," Hitsugaya dreaded to think that Lelouch was using her to some twisted end.

"That remains to be seen," Ashido said, studying the overhead of Saitama as Lelouch and the rest of the 10th division cleaned up the mess. "As far as we know, Lelouch could only be pretending, biding his time until he finally strikes. After all, wasn't that why you couldn't stay with him, because he wasn't who you thought he was?"

Yuna looked disgruntled as she grunted, knowing that was the case. She had fallen for Lelouch without knowing the real him and though she felt she did now, his way of doing things and the underhanded deeds he had performed to get positive results had pushed her away. She couldn't just turn a blind eye to that.

"And should that time come we all agreed we'd wipe him out without hesitation," Stefan stated, "Or rather those of us that are still here to remember that agreement."

"You can't! Why are you talking about Lelouch like he's some sort of potential criminal?" Yuna asked. Although Lelouch's actions and personality unsettled her, she didn't see him as a threat to the Soul Society. He was very intelligent and very loyal to the Gotei as far as she knew. She just believed that the way he was that they made better friends than spouses. She still believed that and her mind had not changed. In the time that had passed since making her decision, she'd come to find herself growing closer and closer to Ashido.

"Because that possibility exists in everyone," Unohana said, stepping into the room.

Yuna went wide-eyed. "Unohana-soutaicho."

"The possibility of someone becoming a criminal and someone becoming a hero is a question of self-control. You can stop being a criminal if you persevere, but people who know of what you once were may never fully trust you, no matter how much you change. Has Lamperouge Lelouch changed? Can we trust him? Those are the questions we must ask ourselves and as a final testament to these questions, Lelouch has provided us with this footage. He wants to be judged because he believes he has not been punished and leaves us to determine what punishment he deserves."

Yuna look disheartened. "You can't be serious." She didn't want to see Lelouch punished for something she knew he'd worked so hard to make up for.

"I wish I could be," Unohana said with a serious look.

"Tch, man this is way too contemplative for me. I'm out," Kenpachi left.

"I would advise coming back just enjoy the spectacle, Kenpachi," Unohana told him.

"Whatever," Kenpachi said as he left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hideout of the Black Knights<strong>

When Zero, secret identity Lelouch vi Britannia, called to meet with them, Inoue Naomi, formerly known as Inoue Orihime, was not prepared to find that he had found them a hiding spot in a rather luxurious, double decker mobile home. The others were confused as to how Zero could've secured something like this "just by asking", but Inoue had two ideas. The first were the deep pockets he had to reach into. Lelouch was a former noble and an ally to the Ashford Family. As a full-fledged Britannian, it wouldn't be a stretch to think he could use his own money to procure something like this. However, Inoue suspected a far simpler, less evidence trailing solution: Lelouch's power of Geass.

Ichigo had told her about it after the incident with Ginjo, that Lelouch had the power to control anyone, make them do anything and it worked once and only once on any given person and the person had no way of knowing if they had had it used on them or not. Ichigo had revealed that this was how Lelouch had kept her from fighting when he, Lelouch and Yoruichi dealt with the fullbringers. Orihime had already been subject to the geass power. This worried her, but if Zero asked her to do something, Orihime figured she'd do her best to fake it, but she couldn't think that Zero could instruct her to do anything too terrible.

However, Zero was not Lelouch. They were the same person, but their moral structure was very different and Zero was much less experienced. Lelouch had changed after Zero Requiem in order to atone for the actions he caused, maybe try things Suzaku and Euphemia's way, the peaceful less underhanded solution and though he knew he couldn't behave like them, shortly after the death of Akari Mari, he'd tried his best to utilize a balance between the two. In his mind, it was the ultimate solution, the best of both worlds: staying on the right side of the law, while employing the tactics and ideas he normally did. He was on the winning side with the winning side on the right side, in his mind, much unlike here.

Orihime did not know this vast difference, but it was clear, to her, of Zero's lack of life experience. After all the Lelouch she knew was displaced in time for who knew how long. She knew that this had to be his origins.

As Orihime thought about it, she realized something. The reason Lelouch didn't warn them, the reason he didn't tell them about Britannia's invasion wasn't just because he lived through the Japanese war and remained in Japan: he himself rose from the ashes to fight Britannia. Orihime took a deep breath wondering if it was all right to stay here. Then again, as far as Zero knew, Inoue Orihime didn't exist. She was Inoue Naomi, a member of the resistance. Besides, if anyone could help her find Ichigo in these dark times, she was betting that following Lelouch could lead her to the answer. She had already seen Rangiku. Her luck was turning around a little bit.

It was then that Minami turned on the TV and news of a hotel jacking was brought to the attention of the Black Knights and that the Japan Liberation Front was declared to be the culprits as taking hostages and making demands. However, in the broadcast, and this shocked Orihime more than anything, they were faint, but she could still make them out: there were Soul Reapers in the scene. She didn't recognize any of them, but they numbered in at least a dozen.

_There are so many…what are they all doing here? _Rangiku hadn't said anything to her, but at the time Orihime hadn't exactly been in the greatest of mental states. She hadn't asked too many questions, she was dead set on murder and her ways had not changed, but she wanted answers. Orihime didn't want the others to think she was crazy so she remained silent in her desire to go to the hotel jacking, but then as they panned the hostages she was faced with another abnormality. Within the group of hostages Orihime saw a girl. She looked almost twenty years younger than Orihime, but she was nearly the spitting image of the girl in her teens…minus the hairpins, having a smaller bust and olive green eyes instead of gray ones. A conversation between her and Lelouch brought something to Orihime's memory. Her mouth silently formed a name: "Shirley?"

"From the student council," she heard Kallen mumble. It seemed Orihime was not the only person interested in going to the Kawaguchi convention center.

Their backs to him, neither Kallen nor Inoue noticed Zero's head tilt towards the broadcast.

Things escalated from there, Tamaki and Ohgi discussed the finer points of the JLF's movement while Cornelia attempted to make an underground rescue attempt only to fail, much to her annoyance; her sister was in that hotel.

All the while, all parties involved were completely oblivious to the actions of the Soul Reapers scattered about the area. Stowa May, 6th seat of Squad 10, had been called over by one of her subordinates when they suspected trouble and was now surveying the area and hearing of the hotel jacking, standing within close quarters to the reporter, just off camera.

She whipped out her pager and dialed for Lelouch. "May?"

"Taicho, I'm within range of a hotel jacking at the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center. Orders, sir?"

_Kawaguchi…that's on the boundaries of her prescribed perimeter. Why is she even over there? Should I tell her it's nothing…I mean it is, but…_ Lelouch pondered his options. The Lake Kawaguchi hotel center was something of note, and was being broadcasted to the Soul Society, but it was not, as far as he was concerned something of grandeur that needed attention from his subordinates. "It's not a big concern. Have one soldier stay there and the rest can disperse, there's no cause for alarm at that location. However, contact the other group leaders and tell them to find themselves as close to a television as possible, no one is going to want to miss this."

"Why? What's going to happen?" May asked.

"You'll see," May could almost hear Lelouch's smirk over the line.

"Your orders are mine to carry out. I will do what you want done."

"That's a good soldier. I will be there shortly. Although it's not of professional interest, what happens at Kawaguchi is of personal interest." Lelouch then promptly hung up.

At this same time, though Zero seemed to have an inkling of interest towards the hotel jacking he declined to say anything about whether or not the group would mobilize. All he said was, "Let's get unpacked and settled first, I need some time to think."

"But Zero—"

"I am in command here," Zero calmly shot down Kallen's calm protest before she even could get out her argument.

As the duo unpacked, Inoue put a hand on Kallen's shoulder as she went for another box, "Relax, Little Red. I'm sure Zero is just as eager to jump in there as we are, but he's not one to ask rashly."

"What makes you say that?" Kallen asked, putting the box down on the table and opening it.

"Call it women's intuition," Inoue winked. As she continued to unpack, she watched Kallen and Ohgi enter Zero's room and, after a moment, later both came down the stairs and began distributing gear to the others.

"What's…this?"

"A gift from Zero," Kallen said.

Inoue held up the uniform for her, "Well it's certainly fashionable, but…"

"What are we…black ops or something?" Tamaki asked.

"Nay," The call from Zero coming down the stairs was heard by the entire group, "We are not freedom fighters, we are not black ops, we are not are warriors, nor are we terrorists. We are…Knights of Justice!"

While Zero explained his plans and intentions to his followers, Lamperouge Lelouch, captain of squad 10, arrived back on the Mainland, night had fallen and the JLF had gotten testy. Because their demands had gone unanswered a man was tossed off the convention center.

May saw this and understood why Lelouch said she should have one subordinate around, but, thankfully there was no whole to pick up. The hostage went to the other side without a fight or lingering. There was no konso to perform.

May told this to Lelouch. "Then we're lucky, cut your soldier a break and keep your eyes peeled. I'll be with you shortly."

* * *

><p>Within her mobile base, Cornelia spoke with Darlton and Guilford as they walked down a hallway, looking important. The ultimatum of the JLF had just been stated and now the military commander was looking to take action.<p>

"This is their warning? Barbarians," Darlton huffed.

"For now we could negotiate just to get the women and children out," Guilford suggested.

"Forget it!" Cornelia snarled. "If you give into their demands even once, then you're simply legitimizing terrorism!"

"Then do we use force?" Dartlon questioned.

"We do that after we secure the safety of Princess Euphemia," Guilford noted, taking the words right out of the mouth of the princess he was hired to bodyguard.

Cornelia scowled. _Euphemia…_ Flashbacks to what happened with the Inked Alliance went through her mind. Worse though, there were possibilities of bad outcomes all going through her mind like a demo reel. Euphie was no longer a child and Cornelia worried and worried about if her sister might be used as a tool, passed from soldier to soldier like a whore before being brought out into the open. Euphie was Cornelia's one weakness and she had been too lax with her. Cornelia was about to pull at her hair and scream in frustration, but an anonymous soldier came from down a corridor and called out to her.

"Viceroy! It's Zero!"

Cornelia, Darlton and Guilford stopped and turned towards the enlisted soldier almost in unison.

"We've received a message from Zero!"

"What did he say?" Cornelia asked with urgency.

"He said he's coming here. He wants to meet face to face."

"What?" Guilford gasped.

"Is there more?"

"No, that was all he said."

"Viceroy?" Darlton asked her.

"Yes," Cornelia nodded and then spoke up with a loud thundering force, "Let's get the Gloucester's out and stand before the main bridge, get the soldiers to surround the only path forward. If Zero wants to come here we can take him out."

"Viceroy," Guilford spoke up, "Forgive my ignorance if this is what it sounds like, but…if Zero wants to meet don't you think he might have something to say?"

"Your knight makes a valid point Viceroy, I will follow your orders no matter what, but…are you sure you wish to eliminate Zero without a second thought?"

Cornelia remained quiet. After a momentary pause in discussion she looked at the low ranking soldier. "What are you waiting for? I still want the escape roots cut off!"

"Yes ma'am, right away!" The enlisted soldier left.

Cornelia looked at Darlton with a dull glare. "Speak."

"Viceroy…I know the pain and wounded heart you still carry from the war that cost you Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally, but…if I may be so bold…if Zero is not working with the enemy, perhaps he is coming here to forge a temporary alliance."

Cornelia looked at Darlton with an even icier stare than moments ago, if that were possible. She then shuddered with animosity and spat out a single word, "Preposterous." She then continued to walk down the hallway.

Guilford watched her go. "Sir, what did you mean by…?"

"It was before your time, lad. You know that her majesty served under Viceroy Meredia during the war yes?"

"I heard about that…I was still in the academy at the time. I thought she was magnificent against what the media was calling the Karakura Seven. She got a promotion and everything."

"You're lucky she's out of earshot. The princess detests everything about what occurred."

"Why? She performed spectacularly. What could she have—?" Guilford remembered what Darlton had said earlier. "Oh…"

"Exactly. After fending off the enemy, Princess Cornelia attempted to rescue the Eleventh Prince and Fourth Princess. She failed and she still blames herself for not being capable enough to save them. Of all of the Imperial Siblings, of all of those close to the prince, even Orange, it is her highness, Princess Cornelia with the biggest wound carved in her soul from the events. She believes that the numbers are responsible for the deaths of her siblings. For their tenacity and their selfishness she blames them all and she has detested non-Britannians ever since."

"But…her highness has always—"

"The Viceroy was never this hostile towards the numbers. She changed after the war, Guilford. You were there when you saw what it did to her."

Guilford let out a deep breath, remembering the incident with Guinevere.

"Cornelia might be the Goddess of Victory, but deep inside she is a troubled woman. But she never lets her insecurities get the better of her. She is a fine leader and she is an amazing soldier. And that is why I let her become the General-in-Chief over myself."

"General Darlton."

"Come, we're wasting time. The Viceroy wouldn't want us to dawdle. She's probably going to give us a tongue lashing enough as it is when we get to the docking bay."

Meanwhile, Zero and the others drove up the road in a van stolen from Diethard's news station. Kallen was concerned about what Zero was talking about when he spouted all that justice talk. Inoue was in the back, listening to the others. "I don't know about Zero. You sure we can't trust him?"

"No, that's why I said he looked shifty to me," Tamaki said, "But if anything goes wrong, I'll take care of it."

Zero and the others finally confronted Cornelia. In the shadows of the bushes, Lelouch and May stood by, watching.

"I don't understand. Why aren't we closer?" May asked her captain. "I can hardly see from back here."

"Her majesty had spiritual power enough to see the Ichiban-fukutaicho when she was ten and she evidence points to her only have grown stronger since then. If she sees me, she'll flip and everything will be out of sync."

"Why? You know her? How?"

"That woman…is my older half-sister," Lelouch told May.

"What?" She gasped with shock.

"You've always had a sharp intuition Stowa-san. Surely you've caught onto my knowing things in advance when theoretically I shouldn't."

"You told us not to question you. I've been doing my job. Are you asking me to speak my mind?"

"Right now? Yes."

"Very well then: explain to me what's going on."

"Too long to go into detail, but the short version is that I was once a Britannian Prince and when I died I was lost in time through the Dangai. For you see," Lelouch pushed on May's shoulder and pointed at Zero's back. "_That!_ Is me."

May blinked. "But why are you…?"

"All will be explained in time, my dear subordinate. For now, just watch." Lelouch smiled. "You're about to experience history in the making."

Having cut off Zero from using the main bridge, Cornelia spoke to him and declared that she was not interested whether or not he was here to help or hinder the situation. She pointed her large shotgun at Zero and declared that she would avenge Clovis.

"Cornelia!" Zero called to her. "Which would you choose?" Cornelia gave Zero a confused look. "Clovis, who is dead? Or Euphemia, who is alive?" Cornelia recoiled. Her most hated enemy knew her ultimate weakness.

"How does he…?" Guilford asked Darlton in shock to the next Knightmare over, through private communication.

"No idea," Darlton scowled. The general could only imagine the effect this was having on Cornelia.

_No one should know Euphemia is in there. It's not public. How do you know about it Zero? Who are you? Where did you come from? _Another thought swirled within Cornelia and a devilish smile appeared upon her lips. _Zero…coming here was the right decision. I don't know who you are, but you've just wanted to make me find out. Unmasking you will prove all the sweeter when I finally defeat you!_ Her expression returned to internal struggle as she now wondered what to do and the situation presented to her sunk in. _But…what does it all mean…he knows…but is he here to cause trouble…if I let him in will I simply be turning Euphemia over to a new handler. What do I—_

"It's within my power to save Euphemia for you," Zero spoke to her. He elicited a reaction of hope from Cornelia on a reflex, but she quickly returned to being angry and hostile, burying that Zero knew what he was talking about and trying to deny the truth.

"What do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking about!" _If your goal is to break me Zero, it isn't going to work._

"I said that I'm able to rescue her," Zero repeated.

Cornelia let a small gasp escape her lips. She trembled as she held the gun at Zero. She could eliminate him here and now, but…Euphie was still in danger. She thought about it all, all the pieces she had on the board.

_What's taking her so long? _Zero wondered. _What's going on in that head of hers?_

_Even now I never understood this hesitation, what is she planning? _Lelouch wondered over in the bushes.

_Step One: Send Zero in to meet with the JLF. Step Two: Send the Lancelot in down in the tunnel, create a safe rescue path for the hostages. Step Three: Blow up the tower while hostages are underground with the JLF and Zero inside. _She put her gun away and scowled fiercely knowing that, though this would be her victory, having to use Zero and Suzaku wounded her pride. _Mission bloody accomplished. _

Darlton saw Cornelia's gesture and knew what it meant. "Let Zero pass!" As the van drove over the bridge, Darlton hit the ejection pod on his Knightmare.

"Viceroy, what are we doing?" Darlton asked her.

"I believe that by letting Zero go in, we can buy ourselves some time before the next hostage is executed. So this is our chance," Cornelia smiled, "We can hit them both at the same time." She entered her Knightmare and sat down in the cockpit and then sent a signal to Lloyd to give the Lancelot the green light. When the white Knigthmare took off, Lelouch understood.

"I see…I get it now."

"What? What do you get?" May asked her captain.

"I didn't understand it at first: why let me pass and then, suddenly, the White Knightmare appears." He smirked. "That's what she was hesitating for, a battle plan." He placed his thumb and forefinger underneath his chin. "Crafty as always, I see, sister."

"Taicho, what should we—"

"I'm going to cast Kyokko on us both. We'll slip by towards the hotel undetected and watch for a closer view."

"Why didn't you just use Kyokko in the first place?"

"And get in everyone's way? Although we are invisible and undetectable, even to my sister under its cloak, we are still tangible. I won't take any chances to prevent alteration to the time stream."

"Why? If this is your life, this is your opportunity to change things. I don't understand why you wouldn't want to…"

"Time runs on a fixed axis, May. If I change the future, then it changes what I am. If I do not go back in time to become what I am, who will stop Aizen? No, I have to make sure that there are no butterflies stepped on, not a single bystander obstructed by us. Life should go on as it intends, but our world should not interfere, only move like stage hands behind the curtain, pushing it forward, but not changing it."

"I…I don't understand. If I were in your shoes—"

"But you're not. If on the off chance the smallest change could stop me from becoming what I am to you and to the others, I must swallow the bitter pill and relive everything I have done. May...every man and woman comes with his or her own history. You yourself are from the Elizabethan era, a Britannian citizen, so you stated on your written exam when you entered the academy. You were a housewife to a soldier that helped put down Washington's Rebellion. You struggled in the Soul Society of making something of yourself, always feeling that women should have more dominant roles in society, even when alive, and eventually it brought you to the Gotei. Your story is simple, easy to explain. My story is not so simple. My story could have a book written about it," Lelouch gestured one arm out to the side, "Or a motion picture. However, the truth is always muddled when you try to retell your tale because you only have one perspective. Now you and the Soul Society get to see all of the perspectives. This is my story, May, and you have the honor of witnessing it firsthand."

"S-sir…thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet, save your thanks for another five hundred or so days, then you can decide if I am worth thanking, or if I am worth condemning."

"Taicho, I…"

"Speak freely."

"You are…very strange sometimes."

"Does it bother you?"

"Not at all sir, but…well…I've been under your command for a while now and…for the time I've spent as your subordinate, sir," May saluted, "I could not have served with a man I could be prouder to call my captain."

"Thank you, it means a lot to hear you say that. It helps make me think that what I'm doing…has purpose. Now come, let's get front row…spaces."

And so it came to pass. Lelouch, May, the Soul Society, everyone in the general area and in front of their TV screens watched it happen: The Lancelot destroyed the Raikou, Zero blasted the entire convention center, and Cornelia screamed her sister's name in agony at the prospect of her being dead when, moments ago, hope was on the horizon.

And then, before her eyes, lifeboats, carrying the passengers, appeared on the riverbank. Zero appeared and began making a grandiose speech. Cornelia let out a breath of deep relief. Her sister had to be in one of those lifeboats. There was no doubt in her mind. However, Cornelia then realized what Zero had done and the position he had put her in and she realized that Zero would escape.

"Of all the brazen audacity," her eyebrow twitched, "If we attack you those people will become your hostages, won't they?"

Then, all of a sudden, up at the top of the wreckage, 8 individuals with face-concealing visors, showered in flood lights, appeared as Zero made a speech, his cloak wrapped so tightly around him.

"People, fear us or rally behind us as you see fit. We,"

"Are the black knights," Lelouch finished his live self's statement in line with it. Even after so many years, Lelouch still remembered this speech and he was smiling. Unfortunately his comrade could not see it being that they were both cloaked in Kyokko.

"We of the Black Knights stand for all those who have no weapons to wield, regardless of whether they are Elevens,"

"Or Britannians." Lelouch was enjoying saying the speech again since only one person could hear him even if he yelled. His live self had a microphone. Cornelia would never hear him all the way out at sea.

"The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took Britannian civilians hostage and then mercilessly executed them. It was a wanton and meaningless act. Therefore they have been punished."

Watching this from a remote location on the TV Rangiku gasped, "He killed them?"

"Just as the former Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed Elevens, we cannot stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out and so we made him pay for his actions."

"He hasn't changed a bit," Susanna smiled as she listened to Zero's speech.

"I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong! The only ones who should kill are the ones who are prepared to be killed!"

Inoue had a case of déjà vu as she recalled Lelouch's closing speech during the court case she had presided as judge for.

"Wherever oppressors abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless we shall appear again no matter how mighty,"

"Or how formidable our foe may be," Lelouch continued to talk in line with his counterpart.

"Knights," Kallen said aloud to herself, "for justice?"

"Those of you with power: fear us!" Zero declared as he tossed out the left side of his cape. "Those of you without it,"

"Rally behind us!" Lelouch even mimicked his other self's gesture this time, fanning out his haori, smiling all the way.

"We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world! So it is declared!"

"So it shall be!" Lelouch said and then began to clap for his counterpart's speech as the Black Knights disappeared behind a cloud of smoke.

As the hostages floated ashore Cornelia completely broke professionalism and ran towards Euphemia to embrace her. "S-sis?"

"I'm so glad you're safe, Euphemia," Cornelia said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Area 11, Northeast<strong>

Inside a small house a woman with black hair, wearing a beige tube top and holding a mug of coffee, switched off the television as she sat down on a green couch next to an older man with a fuzzy stubble, sharply pointed black hair and wearing a doctor's overcoat over a yellow button down shirt.

"See, what'd I tell you?" the woman said.

"I still can't believe it. I mean…ten years and the kid doesn't say a word, now he's got you all here and has to re-watch his past. I mean…this is the kind of thing you see in an anime or a science-fiction book. I mean I know that's a little lacking considering our origins but…"

"No, I get what you're saying," the woman said, "I'm just glad I had the foresight to bring a gigai with me."

"Kukaku," the older man looked over to her, "Do you and the others really have no evidence as to Ichigo's fate beyond his badge?"

"It's as I said," Kukaku said, "There was no body left behind. Your son might very well be gone, Isshin. Your daughters…are they…?"

"Karin and Yuzu are fine, they still keep in touch. Neither one…wants what happened with Ichigo to happen with them."

* * *

><p><strong>7 years ago<strong>

**September 19****th**** 2010 atb**

It had been a few days since the declaration of Britannia's victory. Families were already leaving the Tokyo settlement and Japan would soon lose its name with Britannia taking all the major cities and places for themselves. Isshin already knew the family could use their old summer home they still owned, but hadn't used since Masaki died, up north since Karakura Town lay in ashes now, but…his little girls weren't so little anymore, they didn't have to stay in the nest. What bothered him though was that Ichigo and the others still hadn't shown.

Yuzu, Karin and Isshin waited and waited for Ichigo, or even one of his friends to show up at the relief center. They waited for days on end, for any sort of news.

Then, Tatsuki and Uryu showed, the latter going to find his father, the former approaching the Kurosaki family.

"Tatsuki, good to see you," Isshin said with a welcoming grin. "Your folks are over that way." He pointed over his left shoulder.

"I can see them in a moment," Tatsuki said, her eyes hidden by her hair as she stared downward.

"What's the matter? And come to think of it, where's Ichigo?"

"He's not coming," Tatsuki said solemnly.

"Why? What's the matter? He's not ashamed or upset that we lost is he? No! No! Knowing him he's charging straight for the emperor right?"

"He's not coming because he can't come!" Tatsuki looked up from the ground and Isshin saw the tears free flowing out of her eyes. She looked back at the ground. "I…I thought you'd want to hear it from me since our families have been friends for so long, but…" she looked up from the ground, "Ichigo's gone."

Isshin felt like he was going to throw up. The blow came at him like a wrecking ball to the face. "C-come again?" Isshin's teeth chattered nervously.

"We fought tooth and nail against Britannia. We gave it everything we have. They starved us out and then they Yoshino bought us a few more weeks with her life. And then…on the last day, Ichigo pulled a valiant effort to fight the menace attacking us all on his own. He never came back. We found his blood," Tatsuki let out the most feminine sounding squeak she had ever uttered in her life. She didn't even care. Her heart was wounded too badly by the loss of the friend she had known for so many years. "They killed him."

"Naaaaaw," Isshin thought this was a bad joke, "Come on, Ichigo's made of sterner stuff that that. There's no way. It'll take more than a few dozen bullets to stop _my _son."

"Stop joking around and face reality!" Tatsuki shouted as she stomped her foot, staring at the ground. "Your son is gone! He's dead! Orihime and I found where he had fought based on the presence of his reiatsu and we couldn't find anything resembling a body, but his blood was everywhere!"

Isshin did the neighborly thing and brought Tatsuki closer to him with one arm and then raised his arm up and waved her parents over, both of which were so happy to see her safe and sound. Tatsuki was held by her parents, her mother of which held her grown-up daughter tightly to her, kissed her cheek and rubbed her back as Tatsuki cried her eyes out from the loss of Ichigo. The three headed off together, but Tatsuki would soon separate from them to go off on her own, telling them that she 'had something she needed to do' and of course her parents understood. Their daughter had been self-sufficient since puberty. What Tatsuki didn't know was that they knew more than they let on. She didn't have to say anything for them to know that she was part of the folk legend every Eleven formerly known as Japanese was abuzz about.

The day Tatsuki left her parents told her only one thing: "No matter where you go. No matter where life takes you. If you need a place to stay, the light will always be on and the door will always be open."

Isshin only waited a couple more hours after Tatsuki and her folks left, wondering how he was going to break the news to his girls. Having thought of nothing, but knowing that they had no more reason to stay in the shelter.

"Why?" Yuzu asked. "Aren't we waiting for Onii-chan?" Yuzu asked.

"Yuzu didn't you hear Tatsuki-chan, he's not coming," Karin told her. "Ichi-nii…isn't coming home."

"No…that's not true…she's lying. Onii-chan will come home. He has to be okay," Yuzu was smiling, but there were tears in her eyes plain as day, "We can't leave. Onii-chan will come here and wonder where we are. We have to wait here for Onii-chan." Yuzu was in such a state of shock that she couldn't process that Ichigo was gone. The brother that she loved so dearly, looked up to and cared for so immensely couldn't be dead.

"Yuzu," Karin didn't know what to say as she looked at her twin with a demoralized expression. She then watched as her father embraced Yuzu with both arms and pushed her head into his shoulder.

"Ichigo is with Masaki now, Yuzu. I'm sure he'll be happy to see her."

It was those words that finally got Yuzu to process Ichigo's departure and her mind caught up with her heart. She clung at her father's jacket and she sobbed and wailed at the loss of her older brother. Karin stood by watching until her eyes began to drip too and Isshin brought the other twin into his embrace and the Kurosaki family mourned the loss of their son and brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"When they calmed down, I told Karin and Yuzu everything they needed to know about where they came from. Karin sort of demanded it out of me. Karin took it well. Apparently she'd suspected such things for a long time, even saw Ichigo in his Shihakusho once. Yuzu was confused, but ultimately understood. I hear from them once a month. They're doing well for themselves, or so I hear. Yuzu's working at a soup kitchen to help the needy and last I heard of Karin she was thinking of quitting her job and joining the JLF."

"You don't think she—"

Isshin sighed with a shit-eating grin and said, "Well I guess I'll find out in the obituaries. Or perhaps—"

The phone started ringing. Kukaku nodded to Isshin and he picked it up. "Goat-chin!"

"Karin!" Isshin's voice was so excited. He let out a deep sigh. "You have no idea, how happy I am to hear your voice."

"I just didn't want you to worry. I wasn't at the hotel. I'm not even part of the JLF yet."

"That's a relief," Isshin sighed. "Say, why don't you go get your sister and come on over and—" Kukaku drew her hand across her throat and shook her head, indicating she wasn't staying long. "Ah, never mind, forget I said anything. Are you still going to join the JLF, after what happened?"

"There's bustle that Tohdou of Miracles wasn't a part of this action."

"You know, maybe you should join the Black Knights instead, Karin. They seem like a wholesome bunch," Isshin suggested.

"And just how do you suggest I go about doing that? At least the JLF are doing open recruitment."

"Knock on the front door and ask politely," Isshin joked.

"Oh haha, very funny," Karin said sarcastically. "Anyway, if I join, I'll let you know. I just wanted you to know that I'm safe…and alive."

"I'm glad. You take care of yourself, little lady."

"You know I will," Karin then hung up.

"Sounds like you dodged a bullet tonight," Kukaku said.

"You have no idea," Isshin scratched the back of his head as he put the phone back on the receiver. "Where are you off in such a rush to anyway?"

"Look, as much as I'd like to spend more time here, I don't think I can afford it. Any day now, Lelouch is going to be planning out my real assignment at Narita. He's told me most of what's gonna happen already. I'm here to support him."

"He's a good man Lelouch," Isshin said and sighed, "How did he—"

"It killed him to know Ichigo's fate. Trust me when I say that, if he could, he'd bring your son back from the dead."

Isshin smiled, "Well, you take care of yourself, kay?"

"Of course," Kukaku said and made for the door as she prepared to eject from her Gigai, "And thanks for the coffee." She ejected and stuffed her gigai into the portable capsule, disappearing from Isshin's sight. The man had not regained his spiritual power for a second time. Then again it hadn't been longer than 20 years yet, but Isshin didn't think he wanted his spiritual power back anymore. As much as he would've loved to have had it and maybe helped his son stay alive, Isshin knew that he was not to blame. Isshin knew that Lelouch was not to blame. Isshin knew that neither Britannia nor his son's recklessness was to blame for his Ichigo's death either. He knew that, ultimately, the one responsible for Ichigo's death was the simple fickle hand of fate. It didn't make reality any less painful, but Isshin wasn't the type of man to blame people for the deaths of others. He'd never be able to face Masaki that way if he did.

* * *

><p><strong>Narita<strong>

At the footholds of the mountains, Lelouch and Kukaku met up with each other as Lelouch reached his ally's location. "Where have you been? You seem out of breath?" Kukaku was about to speak, but Lelouch didn't wait for a response. "Don't answer, I think I know." After a pause he said, "Is he mad?"

"Depressed is more like it and before you ask, no, he doesn't hate you."

Lelouch smirked. "He very well should."

"Lelouch, you did nothing wrong. We couldn't have known. Stop blaming yourself."

"It's hard considering how used to it I am to the concept."

"Here," Kukaku said and handed Lelouch a spare pipe she carried around.

"No," Lelouch rejected politely, "I couldn't."

"Oh relax. It's a perfectly safe concoction." Lelouch was still hesitant. "Just do it."

Lelouch took the pipe and inhaled. The air he sucked in had the taste of mint and created a fuzzy feeling in his head.

"Neat huh? I found a way to make smoked mint leaves. There's a secret Shiba technique to how it's done hidden in there, but it's good for relieving tension. It's like incense."

"Thanks," Lelouch said, feeling loosened up, "I think I needed that."

"You've been walking on eggshells since we got here," Kukaku said, arms folded, "You really need to relax."

Lelouch yawned and stretched. "I suppose a little nap wouldn't hurt."

"I'll keep watch. You've told me what's going to happen for at least twenty four hours. You rest. Just because we're here for more than half a thousand days doesn't mean you have to stay up through all of them." Kukaku expected a witty or sour response, but Lelouch was already on the ground snoring. She looked at the pipe. "Man this stuff is strong. I should market it when I get home."

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo Settlement, Government Office<strong>

Cornelia hadn't let Euphie out of her sight since the hotel incident. Euphie was thankful for her sister's concern and too humble to tell her not to watch her like a hawk. Cornelia and Euphemia even bathed with each other: and act they hadn't done in more than ten years. It was at this point though that Euphie at least addressed Cornelia playing mother lion.

"Sister, really, I don't mind you paying close attention to me, but…"

"Oh Euphemia, just relax. How often do you get to spend quality time with me?" Euphie protested no further. She could hear it in Cornelia's voice, despite its cheeriness, that this was her sister's way of coping with almost losing her. Euphie could think for herself and realize that Cornelia must've thought Euphie was caught in those explosions.

As Cornelia washed her sister's hair she noticed just how big Euphie was getting and not just in height. She knew about it for a while, which had worried her and created horrible imaginative scenarios before Zero's arrival was brought to her attention, but only now she was noticing that Euphie was no simple flower bud. "You're growing up quite nicely Euphemia," Cornelia said to her, "Have any of the princes or other noblemen noticed yet?"

"N-no sister. I've devoted myself wholly to my studies," Euphie said quickly, trying to hide her great embarrassment on the subject. She knew she had grown in nicely and under normal circumstances was not embarrassed, but didn't feel she needed to be talking of such things with her sister.

"Oh Euphemia, I'm only teasing," Cornelia said as she dumped water over Euphemia's head to rinse out the soap, "Besides you're too young to be thinking of such things anyway, wait three years, then start looking."

It was too late for that unfortunately. Now that they were talking about it, Euphie was already thinking of Suzaku. "W-well, what if there was…someone who had caught my eye? Um…hypothetically."

Cornelia smiled and switched places with her sister to let Euphemia scrub her back. "Hypothetically or realistically, the answer is the same."

"It is?" Euphie asked.

"Yes," Cornelia answered as she lifted her hair up so Euphie could get to her neck, "Should anyone become intimate with your or attempt to do so, especially before you're ready: I'd cut off his pride with a knife."

"Sister!"

"Hmm, you're right," Cornelia pondered tapping a finger to her chin, "Too barbaric and noticeable. I'll just use my gunblade."

"Size isn't the problem here!" Euphie exclaimed.

The situation calmed down a bit as now it was Euphie's turn to notice Cornelia's body. "Will I look as good as you when I get to be your age sister?"

"Of course not," Cornelia laughed, making Euphie feel down for a few seconds before Cornelia added, "You'll look better." Euphie blushed, hard. "You won't have battle scars, your skin will be softer than falling snow and you'll have the air of a true Britannian princess. I, despite my appearance, am a war machine, Euphemia."

"But there are people who find that very attractive."

"Oh yes, I've met _them_," Cornelia recalled the incident with the Inked Alliance, not that Euphie understood that.

"No, I really mean it, sister. There's probably someone out there for you who could like you for who you are."

Cornelia snorted, "I gave up on romance a long time ago, Euphemia."

"That's a terrible thing to say, love is a wonderful thing."

"And with it, it brings its terrible friends: divorce, heartache, and argument."

"Not all love ends so violently. Love can be pure and kind."

"You've been reading too many fairy tales, Euphemia."

"No, I mean that too, sister. I really believe that everyone who deserves it will get their happy ever after. No matter how much pain they have to go through or the suffering they need to endure to get there, they will obtain their proper fate, that's what I believe."

"How idealistic," Cornelia scoffed.

"You're making fun of me again," Euphie whined.

Cornelia laughed, "Calm down Euphemia. I'm not making fun. I'm admiring how you can still be so idealistic, how you are able to cling to the innocent, joyous beliefs of life, while I lost my innocence and kindness long ago."

"Cornelia."

Cornelia turned around and embraced her sister. "You're all I have left in this world, Euphemia. I don't know what I'd do…if I lost you."

"You said that already and I'll say it again: I promise I won't go anywhere, because no matter where I wind up, it won't be without you."

Unfortunately for the sisters they would be separated and they would have to figure out how to go on, but that was in the time yet to come. For now a big battle was ahead for the young general-in-chief. It was a battle she would never forget.

**End of Chapter 158**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Sorry for such a long chapter, but I really didn't feel like cutting it off at any point prior to this. I choked up at the scene with Karin, Yuzu and Isshin. Ugh. You know what, I need something to lighten the mood…how's this: Soul Chess Drinking Game: take a drink every time there's a sad moment in either of these two arcs! Seriously though, these arcs may cause weariness, depression and actual physical sickness…FUN! FUN! FUN! *sarcasm* Eien Tamashi: Let them GO already. Me: Right sorry. Later folks). **


	159. Field Commander Inoue, the Broken Soul

**(A/N: Spring semester has started and this is the VERY LAST SEMESTER of college for me. Come May, if Soul Chess is still not finished…well let's just say production will not be as smooth. Before I continued let me give a warm thanks to AlphamanXD1 who provided the new image cover for those of you that are users [though that's his DA username]. Oh and for you DA users Setsubou provided the first fan drawing ever of Soul Chess and of Mia in Segunda Etapa Resurreccion ^_^. Now then, about this chapter, it's another long one, but this time we're at Narita and now for the first time I will finalize that Lelouch CANNOT change anything and what would happen if things were about to. Oh and for those of you Orihime fans get your tissues [to cry with] and your rocks [to throw at me] because this chapter is going to SUCK for you. And just so we're clear I ADORE Orihime and it hurts me to put her through all of this heartache. Oh and those of you wondering about the Black Rebellion and her "fate" we're several chapters off from there. I will say this too, we are going to find out the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper's gender this chapter. And now I will let you read. Eien Tamashi: Wow you prattle on A LOT. Me: NO U!)  
>NOTE: The following chapter contains scenes I consider even MORE depressing than last chapters. Prepare yourself accordingly.<strong>

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Narita<strong>

It was almost an entire week after the Kawaguchi incident. Kukaku made sure Lelouch was getting plenty of rest for the Narita incident. Meanwhile all of the other group leaders were making do with their assigned roles. Because he didn't suspect anything more out of Saitama, Lelouch had it relayed to Nozomi and her group that if they wanted to leave, they could. While many of Nozomi's unit was more than eager to pack their things and leave, Nozomi and a few others stayed behind. This in mind, Lelouch asked Nozomi to help May with the other Japanese settlements and asked Susanna to be taken off the Ashford Academy grounds and assign Momo to that location. The captain would take the location while Susanna, Nozomi, and May scoured all of Japan for anything of note.

Susanna, though she knew all the events herself, wondered still while Lelouch was sending her away. She had been enjoying watching her husband while he was alive.

"Think of it as a precaution," Lelouch told her as he chatted with her via Soul Pager.

"What do you mean? The only thing that happens at the academy is—"

"Mao, I know, but…just as I kept my Geass…if Mao kept his—"

"I still don't understand."

"Remember how I told you how Mao was able to dig into Suzaku's mind and draw out that he killed his father?"

"Yes."

"I don't want Mao picking your brain. I trust your capabilities as a Soul Reaper, but I don't trust what he might do to you. Mao is not an enemy that you should be facing."

"I don't understand…what could he say that would drive us apart?"

"Nothing. It's not what he could say that might drive us apart…but…we'll talk about this at home, in private. Remind me."

"Okay…I trust you, Lelouch-dono."

Lelouch hung up with his wife. "Just what are you so afraid of?" Kukaku asked, approaching him.

"Didn't your mother teach you it's not polite to intrude on other people's phone conversations?"

"Gotta make sure you're relaxing. For all I know the phrase 'I'm taking a phone call' could mean 'I'm trying to escape'. You told me you wanted to be well-rested for Narita. I'm doing my duty as your subordinate and not letting you wear yourself out."

"Fair enough," Lelouch said and sighed. "I told you about Mao, right?"

"Mao…Mao…oh the silver haired guy with the mind reading abilities?" Kukaku prodded her temples with her index fingers to symbolize her idea of mind reading.

"The same."

"Why don't you want Susanna fighting him? She should be the least of your worries."

"Actually she's the most and it's because of her loyalty that I'm so concerned."

"How so?" Kukaku asked as she put a hand on her hip.

"Susanna would do anything for me, this I know. Mao had a woman he would do anything for."

"CC," Kukaku noted.

"Precisely," Lelouch acknowledged. "Mao is crafty. Once he prods Susanna and finds her loyalty there's no doubt in my mind he won't try to make her seem exactly like him."

"You're afraid he'll make her go crazy and attack others."

Lelouch nodded. "Like I said, it's not our relationship I'm concerned about. It's her relationship with the world." Lelouch cleared his throat and did his best impersonation of Mao, even going so far as to clap his hands. "Lelouch has always been kind to you, the rest of the world hates you, don't try to deny it. You must do everything you can to cleanse the world of everyone, except him." Lelouch ceased the impersonation.

Kukaku swallowed. "I can…see why you'd try to prevent something like that."

"She may not look it, or act it very often, but deep inside Susanna is still the psychologically frail girl I met so many years ago as an academy teacher," Lelouch told Kukaku. "I won't subject her to Mao," he said adamantly as he crossed his wrists over each other with his fingers extended and then flung them outward quickly before letting his arms drop at his sides before scowling to Kukaku, "I will personally see to his defeat. There's no doubt in my mind that he'll become a hollow. He was far too obsessed with CC?"

"Why send Momo to Ashford then?"

"Momo is a captain and my apprentice. I have no idea if Mao will just be some run of the mill hollow, but better safe than sorry. I defeated Mao last time with two people, I will do so again. Excluding Susanna, you are the person I trust most to stand at my back and not have concern with Mao's abilities, but Momo is the most capable. I intend to draw Mao's attention to me and Momo can stab him in the back."

"You've thought a lot about this haven't you?"

"There hasn't been a single day," Lelouch turned around to face a tree, "When I haven't thought about these long five hundred or so days. Come, I need to do some more preparation."

"I'm right behind you, captain."

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo Settlement, Warehouse District<strong>

Once again, Zero and the Black Knights were ready to raid yet another refrain camp. A couple of the Black Knights were sketchy about the whole "doing the job of the police" thing, but Zero knew what he was doing. His army was to be amassed by the Japanese people. If refrain was keeping them down he wouldn't be able to use them as part of his army. Also, he was hoping that being an aide to the law enforcement would let Cornelia let him live long enough to plot against her. As things stood, Cornelia was away tracking down the shipment source, as part of her Viceroy duties, to the Chinese Federation. Cornelia didn't like having to leave Area 11, for Euphie's sake, but politics demanded that she had no choice in the matter. As much as she'd love to solve the situation by putting a bullet through the skull of the offending party, she had to do her job by the book. Still, she brought her phone with her, just in case she needed to make a cross country trip.

Her hand hovered over Nonette's number. With a push of a button she could have the Knight of Nine's requested deployment to the Chinese Federation and silence the refrain bullshit in much less time than doing this on her own would. But for now, she let the train take her where she needed to go as she remained oblivious to Zero's little setup at the warehouse.

Things were going fine until the group got into the back. As Kallen struggled against a member of the night police, a member of whom Tamaki swore was not involved when he scoped out the place, Inoue looked around at what refrain was doing to its victims. She noticed how the people around her all seemed so happy, one of them delightfully cheering about his college acceptance certificate. When the others rushed to Kallen's aide, Inoue hung back wondering if she too could be happy like the Elevens formerly known as Japanese around her and remember the good old days.

"Kallen! Kallen are you okay? Kallen!"

_Ohgi-kun seems to have the situation under control. _Confident that her presence was not needed, and the lack of it would not be noticed, Inoue strolled back into the lab area, shooting scientists directly and sending off warning shots to ensure the deaths and evacuation of the place. She then strolled over to one of the tables and looked at the bottles of refrain and the devices used to inject them. Hesitantly, Inoue reached out towards the glass bottles. _They won't miss one bottle…right?_

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

Gunfire and screams sounded through the Chinese Embassy's underground basement. Cornelia stood at the entrance of the well-lit tunnel that led into a secret hideout planted under the embassy. With pull she had managed to get in and not cause an international incident. _It's days like this I'm glad to have my status, _she smirked.

The embassy, upon letting her in, had her meet with the ambassador and told Cornelia all about the underground beneath the embassy. Cornelia had a right mind to suspect the ambassador himself was involved given the crafty smile he was giving her, but even she was not going to risk a war with the Chinese, not with domestic affairs the way they were. On top of that, even her father couldn't protect her from the consequences of shooting an ambassador, no matter how much Cornelia wanted to set the whole embassy on fire.

So here she was, content with just shooting up some scientists and putting a plug on the refrain where she hoped was the source. Her experience with the Inked Alliance told her that there might be more sources later on, but hopefully this would at least keep production and usage way down in or out of Area 11.

* * *

><p><strong>Hideout of the Black Knights<strong>

When things finally quieted down, Zero disappeared into the night, as he was known to do, and Kallen went back home for the evening with Ohgi driving her back, though this time they'd be taking her mother to the hospital at Kallen's earnest request. Inoue wanted to go with her, but she knew that no civilian identity meant that a hospital was the last place she should be.

When she was sure things were clear, back in her room, she opened the drawer containing the refrain bottle and injection device. Her hand hesitantly trembled over the items before it dove forward like it was trying to catch a falling pencil and grappled both items. Inoue looked at the items in her hand, still wondering if this was a good idea, but ultimately settled on learning the hard way.

The blue haired widow rolled up her sleeve and loaded up the injection device and held the needle by her arm. Like most students, anti-drug propaganda played a big role in education and warned how drugs are bad and destroy your health. It was this propaganda that made Inoue stay away from refrain before, but now, having seen how happy all of those people were, she was willing to give it a try.

_One time couldn't hurt, _she thought to herself as the needle drifted closer and closer to the inside of her elbow, _right?_

In went the needle and Inoue's world went dark. She opened her eyes again and suddenly she was back in her old classroom, in high school again. Soifon was giving a lecture on paleontology. All her friends were there and most importantly _he_ was there. For a fleeting period of time, Inoue was happy again. Her five senses made the illusion brought upon by refrain to be very real and she really felt like she was back in the old days.

Time had brought her back to the days of her senior year, those fleeting moments when she was at her utmost happiest. She and Ichigo were going out, everyone was working hard and getting ready for college, she would spend most nights at the Kurosaki Clinic in her love's bed, in his arms. And, most importantly there was no danger, no threat and barely any hollows dragged Ichigo away from her, from this complete and utter bliss.

Her high ended after a few hours and reality slowly came back to her. Although she slowly came back into reality, the switch from past to present was like she had just been dropped into her chair from the ceiling. It was very disorienting and very dizzying. Her mouth felt dry, her vocal chords slightly paralyzed. It wore off after a few moments.

She looked at the red spot on her arm and where the blood was dribbling out from. She felt guilty. She had resorting to drugs to ease her pain. Even as she put some gauze and a bandage on it to hide the wound, she couldn't believe she had resorted to something so awful to try and make her happy, but as the minutes ticked by, she realized how little she cared. Being a Black Knight was hard. For several years now she had seen neither hide nor hair of Ichigo, she'd been stuck in Shinjuku and the surrounding Britannian settlements and not once had she heard anything of him nor had he tried to seek her out. With the establishment of the Black Knights, Inoue had hoped her fiancé would've come rushing to join…but he hadn't shown himself at all.

Pain wracking her again, Inoue injected herself with the drug again, subjecting herself to the blissful era that was her past. Once again she drifted off into the wonderland of peace that was her past, reliving more happy times of her history. The drug didn't last as long this time. And when she came out of her trance, Inoue decided to stop and moderate her use—she only had a limited supply after all. She didn't want to rush to it every time she was in a bind, but she felt like this drug would soon become her lifeline. Nevertheless, while it was only fleeting, and only an illusion, the bliss brought upon her by the drug was the only true joy Inoue had felt in the last seven years.

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later<strong>

Only two more shipments of refrain had been stopped, stragglers. Cornelia had made an announcement that she had put an end to the source of the dealer, or so she believed,—though she didn't say that on her broadcast—and that any more suppliers should turn themselves in now since their main supplier would not be sending them anymore.

Suzaku had hoped to see footage of the gentleman behind bars, but when he read the newspaper, it seemed Cornelia had spoken more in an interview than the news had aired. His hands gripped the sides of the newspaper hard when he saw the words 'eliminated the source of refrain. "I feel that it's best to stop a source before it becomes a problem. Putting a drug ringleader behind bars is just asking for a knockoff to be made in the prisons."'

_She killed him? What the hell? That's not justice!_

"What's the matter?" Kallen asked, peering over Suzaku's shoulder, seeing his distress.

Suzaku sighed. "Her majesty," he said the words with bitterness, "killed a man in cold blood for drug peddling."

"Oh, just read that did you?" Milly asked, looking over to Suzaku.

"How do you not have a problem with this? This man should be serving twenty to fifty with eighty-five not rotting in a casket."

"Knowing the Viceroy, he's probably just rotting on the floor," Rivalz quipped.

"That's not funny!" Suzaku leapt to his feet in anger. This drew Lelouch away from the magazine he was reading that was gossiping about Zero's latest activities. 'Drew away' of course meant, glanced upward and to the side from the words.

"Calm down Suzaku," Shirley told him, "Isn't it better this way? We don't have to worry about refrain anymore."

"It's not justice to just kill a man. He should be facing trial. Just because she's a Britannian princess she thinks she's above the law!"

"Those with power will abuse it to their fullest," Lelouch said as he turned the page, "However for once I have to give the Viceroy credit. If Clovis was still in charge, he'd probably have let the matter continue if he could get a cut of the profits."

"Lulu, that's a terrible thing to say!" Shirley admonished.

"No, he's right, that was how Clovis operated," Suzaku submitted only to raise his voice, "But that still doesn't change that what Cornelia has done still isn't justice. I mean look at this," he pointed to a part of the article as he held it by his ear and turned it towards the others, "'tried everything she could, but could not help turning the place into a massacre'? Somehow I highly doubt that!"

"The Viceroy is a soldier," Lelouch continued with his usual bored yet cynical tone, "She solves every matter by putting a bullet through it. It's how she's wired. If the first princess was here instead I imagine she would've kept a few free samples to sell on the black market."

"You wanna take this outside and maybe we can have a little more of a private chat, Lelouch?"

"Fine, see you on the roof in five."

Suzaku and Lelouch left the room in a huff in opposite directions.

"Jeez, with friends like that who needs enemies?" Milly commented.

"I'm gonna go too," Kallen said, getting to her feet as she grabbed her things.

"Off to visit your mother in the hospital again? Want me to drive you?" Milly offered.

"No, no, it's fine. I'm not going there today," Kallen waved her hand gently back in forth in protest. "I have an errand to run." In truth, Kallen was actually headed for the hideout.

"Well, have fun then," Milly said as Kallen left.

Lelouch and Suzaku continued to work out their differences on the roof. "What is with you? I thought you hated your family."

"That doesn't change the fact that I think Cornelia had the right idea by eliminating the source. It's what I would've done. Putting someone behind bars isn't always the answer."

"Shooting people isn't always the answer either."

"It is when you're prepared to be fired back upon."

"Now you sound like Zero, Lelouch," Suzaku chastised.

"Is it wrong to embrace someone who intends to expose the problems with the system? Shouldn't that make you work just a little bit harder?" Lelouch asked. Suzaku scowled, but suddenly felt weary. "Huh? You okay?"

"I…I don't know…but…you don't feel that?"

"Feel what?" Lelouch was confused.

"It's like a great weight pressing down on the area, I can hardly breathe."

Lelouch held a hand up to the air as if trying to feel this 'great weight', but as he lowered his arm and with a confused expression he simply said, "I feel fine."

Suzaku continued to feel a cramp. "Whatever, I'm going to go lie down." He made for the door.

"Want me to ask the president to bring you something?" Lelouch was sincerely concerned for Suzaku.

"No, I think I'll be all right. I'll text you if I need something," Suzaku said and left.

"Huh? I wonder what that was about," Lelouch scratched his head.

Unbeknowst to him, a Soul Reaper was standing right behind him: Hinamori Momo, captain of squad 4. She was standing on the ledge, facing the same direction Lelouch was.

"How odd, he didn't even notice me."

Momo's reiatsu had affected Suzaku, but he hadn't been able to see her. She had landed nearby, but while Suzaku was able to be affected by her presence he hadn't noticed her at all and Lelouch was blissfully unaware of Momo's existence. She had landed on the roof when she saw Lelouch emerge. She had a right mind to ask the Lelouch she knew about it, but he had told her that he would see her when he came to the academy from Narita. Momo was unaware of the temporal paradox. Lelouch, the one that was her sensei, had never told her anything about it. At first she thought the person she was looking at was just a doppleganger, but when Suzaku referred to him as Lelouch there was no doubt in her mind and now, standing in front of him as he turned to look over the horizon, she got a good look at his face. There was no denying it. This was her captain, alive, powerless, and oblivious to her presence. His line of sight was right in between her ankles.

To make sure they didn't come in contact, she nudged to the side a bit when he went to lean on the ledge. "What does this mean?" Momo thought aloud. "First Zero…now this…are they connected? I'm sure sensei will tell me about it."

* * *

><p><strong>Hideout of the Black Knights<strong>

By the time Kallen had made it to the hideout, the sky was gray and cloudy. When she arrived she made a snide comment about how the weatherman had said 'sunshine all day today'.

Currently, she was upstairs writing in a diary about her thoughts and feelings about being in the Black Knights. She'd made several entries already, one discussing what the whole thing had done to the community. Kallen pushed her chair away and put her pen down. She closed the booklet and put it away. She sighed. Things had been way too depressing lately, both in the Knights and even at school the air was just tense like the very fabric of space was being pulled like a rubber band. She exited her room and walked down the stairs. She saw Ohgi sitting in front of the TV watching the news.

"Hey Ohgi, have you seen Inoue anywhere?" Kallen asked. Inoue was always someone Kallen could talk to when things weren't the best. The two women had a support system for one another and right now Kallen needed to make good on that system.

"She and Tamaki were supposed to be dealing with getting rid of the refrain we acquired last night. They should be out back."

"Thanks," Kallen said, heading for the door.

"You and she really get along, don't you?" Ohgi smiled.

Kallen stopped, turned around and smiled warmly. "Yeah, we do."

"I'm glad. I think she needs a friend."

"What makes you say that?" Kallen frowned in concern.

Ohgi stood up and looked more serious. He muted the TV. "You aren't around all the time, so I guess you haven't picked up on it: that woman is troubled, Kallen. Don't get me wrong, she's a good person and she's a hell of a an aide to us all, but she always seems like she's off in her own plane of existence and I don't mean that she's a ditz. I mean like she really seems like she's been through a rough time and she's desperately trying to cope with it. I think your friendship is one of the only things holding her together."

"I'll keep that in mind," Kallen said sternly. She then went outside. She didn't need Ohgi to say things like that to her. Kallen had enough trouble worrying about herself, now her potential best friend might be a mental case. _As if things weren't bad enough, _Kallen grumbled mentally, _what am I going to do, turn the corner and find her using refrain?_

Kallen should've known better than to tempt fate because as she turned the corner that's precisely what she saw. Inoue was sitting on a crate and had her sleeve rolled up and looked like she was heavily considering administering the drug yet again. Tamaki was nowhere in sight. A look of dread washed over Kallen. "Naomi! Stop!" Kallen yelled at her friend by her given name. She rushed forward, wrenched the drug out of Inoue's hands and shattered it on the ground, taking the woman completely by surprise.

"What did you do that for?" Inoue sounded like she might cry.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Kallen said with terrifying seriousness.

"I was going to use refrain," Inoue didn't hesitate. "It reminds you of the good old days," Inoue held her the arm with her rolled up arm by her chin. "It brings you," she hiccupped as her eyes became wet, "back to happier times." She gasped in sorrow. "I just want my life back together. It's so hard. I can't do this every day. I just want to be able to go home. I want to see my friends all smiling and laughing. I want Ichigo to whisk me off my feet and take me to find a wedding dress to marry me," Inoue hung her head as tears cascaded down her face. "I just want the pain to go away." She dropped to the ground on her knees and began to cry, hands buried in her face. Orihime plummeted straight into despair. She had finally cracked under all the pressure. Her sorrowful sounds were not like the sounds a grown up woman would make; they were the sounds of a teenage girl with a broken heart.

Kallen felt really bad. She didn't regret what she did. Refrain was evil, not to mention illegal. However, she now understood what Ohgi meant about how Inoue was suffering. Whatever she had been through, it had made her consider using an illegal substance. No, perhaps she had already used it, Kallen figured. The red head wasn't sure what kind of terror or horror her friend had to go through to get to that state. However, she knew exactly what the right thing to do at the moment was. Kallen dropped down to her knees too and put her arms around Inoue, welcoming her to a comforting embrace. She spoke to Inoue reassuringly "Don't cry Big Blue. It's okay. You'll get through this. We'll get through it together."

Inoue grabbed Kallen's spandex and rested her head upon her shoulder. "Kallen-chan."

Kallen shushed her much older friend to further sooth her. "It's okay, we all make mistakes. There's nothing to be ashamed of. This is a job nobody wants, but someone has to do. Nothing's keeping you here, Inoue, you can leave."

"If I left, I'd have nowhere to go," Inoue said softly and sniffed.

Outside the garage, the rain began to fall.

"If you don't want to have to fight, stay here with us. We won't kick you out. Ohgi's concerned about you and I'm sure all of the other members are worried about you too. We're like a family, Inoue. Remember: you're my nee-san."

Inoue sniffed again and sat up on her knees and looked Kallen in the eyes, "Thank you, Kallen-chan."

"It's okay, Big Blue. Don't worry about it." Kallen held up Inoue's hands. "Don't worry about it, okay. I'm here for you as a friend, so just relax. It'll all be fine. Everything sucks right now, but one day…one day Japan will be free and everything will go back to the way it was. That's why we're here. Okay?" Kallen gave a slight smile to Inoue.

She returned the expression. "Okay."

The two women gave each other a tight hug. Both stood up. "By the way, I heard Tamaki was out here too, where is he?"

"Oh, he said he went outside to light up. He knows I don't like the smell of cigarettes so he said he was being a gentleman."

_That sounds like Tamaki, _Kallen thought with a goofy grin.

"Kallen-chan, about Zero."

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Why do you have so much faith in him?" In truth, Inoue herself had reasons to believe in Zero, but she wanted to know why Kallen was so loyal to him.

"Because Zero is our hope. He's given us this opportunity to strike back." Kallen's face turned hard and strong. "And I won't turn my back on the person who has consistently given us the opportunity to fight back against Britannia."

Inoue looked slightly troubled. _If only she knew…I shouldn't tell her though. Or…maybe I'm wrong. Lamperouge-kun…was there anything between you and anyone on the resistance before you died? You've kept so many secrets from so many people? What don't we know about you, Lamperouge-kun?_

* * *

><p>With a little bit of help, Kallen was able to get Inoue back on her feet and once again the blue haired woman was feeling a little like her old self again. Even so, she continued to be just as methodical and ruthless as any of the other members of the Knights. Recruitment was going up and now the Kyoto group was appraising the Black Knights.<p>

As a testament to how much she had changed hearing Inoue say the words: "Newbies, what are you gonna do?" would've alarmed Tatsuki and the others had they heard her. Inoue had completely changed. Gone was the innocent, kind teenager of yesteryear, replaced with a cold hard war veteran with such a drastic change in values that it was comparable to the transformation that the Viceroy had gone through after the same war that changed them both.

Tamaki helped a recruit out with the equipment she was trying to work on, while Inoue and the others puttered around the warehouse they currently inhabited, surveying the area. It was then that Inoue felt a strange presence out of the corner of her sixth sense. It was coming from outside. She ran towards the exit to go check it out.

"Ah, Inoue-san where are you going?" one of the newcomers called to her.

"I'm just going outside!" Inoue called with a hand wave.

"Seriously, that woman feels like she's from another plane of existence sometimes," Yoshida sighed. "Why do we keep her around again?"

"She has good medical knowledge and not to mention she's a decent fighter," Minami stated.

"I'm just saying we could have fighters that are just as capable without being so off kilter," Yoshida indicated.

"We need her," Ohgi said, stepping out from the shadows.

"Oh, Ohgi," Kent said.

"Inoue is one of our founders and, more importantly, she's Kallen's friend. Also, surely you all have noticed that she has plenty of experience under her belt."

"Yeah, that's for sure," Kent agreed, "She certainly seems to know war a little too well sometimes."

"It's a wonder Zero just doesn't promote her to field commander," Minami took note.

"Promote who to field commander?" Tamaki asked coming back towards the group.

"Inoue," Ohgi looked over her shoulder.

"What? You guys want to be taking orders from her?" The others gave him a glare. "Wh-what? Don't get me wrong, she's hot, she's a great cook, she's a great person to be around, not to mention she knows what she's talking about half the time, but…" Tamaki trailed off, unsure how to finish his sentence.

"We know," Kent spoke up finally, "She's not…normal. Still, Zero really should consider it."

"Maybe he hasn't noticed. You guys ever get the feeling we're just like pawns to Zero," Minami asked.

"I don't feel that at all," Ohgi spoke up, "Zero might be secretive, but he has us well-grounded and he knows we're here to support him and that we need him."

"Still, he hasn't done much to know our strengths and weaknesses all that well," Yoshida stated.

"No, but I get the feeling he'll learn. Besides he doesn't want us sacrificed and that's what's most important." Now this everyone could agree on.

Outside, Inoue looked around for the presence she had felt. She found it out by the pier. It was the same cloaked Soul Reaper she had seen more than a few years ago. "Y-you…" She dashed towards the figure, but it backed away off the pier. Inoue didn't attempt to stand on the air. Her faith in her abilities without her hairpins was minimal, not to mention if the others saw her it would look rather strange.

The Soul Reaper stared at her, remaining silent all the while as if he was waiting for Inoue to say something.

_Their reiatsu…I can barely sense it. It's so well controlled. If I could sense a little more of it…I could discern it, but…why is it so familiar?_

Her forlorn face seemed to register within the mysterious figure as this is when it chose to vanish. "Ah! Hey!" _They're gone again._

"Big Blue!" Kallen came rushing outside. She shuddered as she neared the pier. "Oof, it's freezing over here. How are you not cold?"

In all the excitement Inoue was only noticing the chill now. "Brrr, now that you mention it."

She and Kallen walked back toward the warehouse and sat down on a set of boxes. "Why are you so chipper, Kallen-chan?"

"I'm not chipper as much as I needed to bring you news right away. We're going on a trip to Narita."

"To…Narita?"

* * *

><p><strong>Narita Mountain Range<strong>

At the start of the morning, Lelouch heard the rumbling up the mountain path way. He roused from his sleep and Kukaku handed him a sweet roll. "Eat that and get ready, your crew is here."

"So today's the big day huh?" Lelouch asked as he dusted off his pants. "You kind of lose track of time as a Soul Reaper. What's say we got get the others into gear and get ready?"

Kukaku nodded in agreement.

As the Black Knights trekked up mountainside, discussion about what they were doing their sprouted up amidst the group. Only Ohgi knew of Zero's true intentions, but he wasn't sure he should share it. Zero was going to fight Britannia here and now as they approached. Inoue suspected it, which is why she was confused when Zero said they were "going hiking".

Cornelia believed she was ready for him, intending to keep him outside the mountain range, but she was blissfully unaware that Zero was already one step ahead of her and already _inside_ it. She had four battalions split into seven units, surrounding the area, certain that Zero would never be able to break through her formation. Unfortunately for her, Zero had been tipped off on her movements by one Diethard Reid and was already at Narita.

Cornelia was also surprised how adamantly Euphie had wanted to come with her to the combat field.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier…<strong>

"No! Absolutely not! I cannot have you come with me!"

"But sister—"

"No buts! Stay here where it's safe!"

"No!"

"What?" Cornelia was taken aback by her sister's adamancy.

"I want to see combat with my own eyes. I want to know how it's changed you. I can't keep myself sheltered from the truth of reality any longer. Please let me go with you. I must see the real world with my own eyes."

"It's still going to be dangerous," Cornelia simmered.

"If you're not confident you can protect me, I can always hang around with Lloyd's group."

Anyone else and Cornelia would've flipped her lid, but Euphie was able to get away with things that no one else could. Cornelia sighed with a smile and pressed her fingertips to her forehead. "Well you've already taken one step towards reality, using your opponent's weaknesses against them to manipulate them into doing what you want. Keep that up and you really will make a fine Viceroy."

"But I—"

"Very well, pack your things and meet me downstairs in an hour."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

"Kukaku," Lelouch said to her.

"Hmm? What's up?"

"There's something I need to investigate. With Cornelia leaving her base, I want to see if Euphemia has any sort of spiritual power."

"Why is that important?"

"My father had spiritual power and passed it along to my sister. If there are any other members of the family with the ability to see spirits, I want to know about it."

"But she'll see you if she has power won't she."

"I don't need to get visible. I only need to get close. If Euphemia can be affected, she'll start choking like Suzaku did." Lelouch had received a phone call from Momo about Suzaku having been influenced by her reiatsu, but not being able to notice her.

"Not the best idea Lelouch," Kukaku lit her pipe.

"Why? What's the matter?"

"Have you forgotten that Ichigo showed up on the Knightmare's factspheres? Remember how we proved that to discover how they were even able to know where he was by constructing similar technology?"

Lelouch sighed having forgotten that point at Kawaguchi. He'd tell May about it later. "Good point, they might wind up attacking me the moment I'm noticed." Lelouch then gasped. He grabbed his pager. "All units fall back to the forest at once. Wait until the battle is completely over before engaging in any activity outside it. I repeat, wait until the upcoming conflict is completely over."

"What's with all the shouting? Didn't you do that at Saitama?"

"I was supposed to lose at Saitama. As long as I was nearly captured by Cornelia, it didn't matter if there were any screw ups. Besides, it was a much less open terrain with plenty of places to hide and much less focus on the entire surroundings. Here: nothing can go wrong."

All of Lelouch's forces fell back to his and Kukaku's location. "Captain, what's wrong?"

"I just remembered that Knightmares can pick up spirit energy with their factsphere sensors. In the interest of your health we're waiting here. Not all of you can cast Kyokko and performing Konso's invisibly is just going to frighten the wholes. For now, we wait."

And wait they did. The battle at Narita engaged and already panic swept up within the group. Tamaki was yelling at Zero for the large force headed their way.

"What?" Inoue's jaw dropped open. She was in awe that Zero had taken them all there to fight. "We can't fight the Britannians." _At least not like this. Lamperouge-kun what are you thinking? _Inoue knew Zero had to have some sort of plan, but she didn't want to make it seem like she believed in miracles. There were times that even she had to stay on the same plane of reality as her comrades. Although eager to make Britannia pay, even Inoue wasn't ready to commit suicide. _If only Ichigo were here._

"Let me get this straight!" Tamaki shouted. "We're surrounded and you want us to fight them head on?"

"We're even fighting against Cornelia! Her forces are far stronger than any we've encountered!" Kent added.

"Correct, it would be a miracle if we win this," Zero stated.

_I've walked straight into suicide. Ichigo…help._

"Zero what are you saying?" Ohgi shouted, turning to face him.

"Even Messiahs must perform miracles if they're to be acknowledged. Therefore we have to produce our own miracle, don't we?"

"Now look, pulling this off ain't going to be cheap!" Tamaki shouted. "The price could be our lives! I knew it was insane to make you our leader," Tamaki began taking off the gun strapped to his back, "it should be me!" However, before he even had it ready, Zero had his gun trained on Tamaki. However, after a brief moment he flipped the gun upside down and pointed the barrel towards his body with the grip facing towards the sky.

"Our path of retreat has been cut off. If you think you can win without me, then shoot me! Someone? Anyone?"

Everyone stared at Zero in awe, completely in shock at the disregard to his own life. However, there was even more in Inoue's stare. _Incredible, he knows that we can't win without him. He knows that we have to follow him in order to win. If he had told us straight out that we would be fighting Britannia we never would have agreed so he brought us here knowing we'd have to fight and obey. Lamperouge-kun is…and always has been a great strategist. It's amazing. He has a way out…what is he planning?_

"You have only two choices. You may either live with me, or you may perish with me!" No one moved. "What's wrong? Challenge me and try to take me down." The Black Knights submitted to Zero, as he anticipated.

_This…this isn't like Lamperouge-kun at all. The Lamperouge-kun I knew…never tricked people into assistance, he was always so friendly. Alliance through deception and manipulation…can only lead to downfall._

From there, Zero began splitting up teams, he was about to put Inoue into a Burai and Kent on back reserves when Ohgi spoke up. "Zero, with all due respect, put Inoue on back reserves."

"Huh?" Even Inoue was surprised to hear Ohgi speaking on her behalf.

"She's a good field commander, sir. If you want to perform miracles you should use us to our greatest advantage. I've led this unit before you showed up and I know Inoue is a good field commander!"

Field Commander. The words reverberated in Inoue's head. She herself didn't exactly understand what Ohgi was talking about. Inoue never considered herself a leader or a tactician, even a skilled combatant. But then again, she hadn't been aware of much of her own metamorphosis.

Zero was silent for a moment, "I'm glad to see you taking things seriously, very well. Kent, Inoue, switch places!"

"Yes sir!" Both soldiers said simultaneously as they did so.

As per Zero's orders, Kallen started the up one of the charges with her radiation wave blaster, creating a landslide. With Cornelia's forces divided, Zero led the charge towards her unit. Inoue did her job, running alongside in cover of the terrain and watching for Britannian soldiers.

When a few soldiers got in her sights Inoue looked at her units armed with RPGs. She was ready to do some damage. _This is payback,_ she thought to herself. "All right everybody," she addressed the soldiers with her, "You know the game plan. Our job is to watch their backs. Everybody ready?" She waited until the enemy was directly in her path. "Fire!" The weapons smashed into the tank. Inoue smiled. _I can do this!_ She looked through her binoculars to find more Britannian soldiers. "Ohgi! You've got a Gloucester riding up to ambush you!"

"Roger that, you heard the lady!" Ohgi managed to fend off the attackers headed his way. _I knew she would pull through for us. _

Inoue radioed to two of her underlings at the mountaintop. "Tsuki-san, Minama-san, status report!"

"All things clear Inoue-senpai…No! Wait! Scratch that! Movement from the opposite side of the landfill. Orders ma'am?"

"Radio to that group and tell them to be careful. Are things clear on my end?"

"You're good commander. Nothing near you or the others for now."

"All right! Unit A, stay here! Unit B, we're moving to meet with D and E!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Zero!" Inoue radioed him, but her signal wasn't reaching him. _Damn. _"Let's keep moving!" Inoue commanded the foot soldiers and sniper units. She was dismayed at the dead bodies of dead soldiers that she passed along her pathway, until she came across a soldier that was very much alive. He was a relatively young member and he was clutching his shoulder in pain. He'd been shot.

"You all go on ahead!" Inoue called. She knelt down at the soldier's side and removed some gauze out of her pocket. "You're not going to die, soldier. Not on my watch." She gave the soldier emergency first aid. "Go! Get back to the top of the mountain." She pointed up towards the top. "You can get fully treated there."

"Thank you, Inoue-sama!" The soldier ran back.

Inoue picked her gun back up and continued onward.

At this same time, Cornelia was set upon from the rear by the JLF. As the holy swords entered the battleground, Chiba Nagisa had a wide smile upon her face. If her old partner could see her now he'd be so proud of her.

"This reminds me of seven years ago," Asahina Shogo, one of Nagisa's allies said.

"But it's different now," Nagisa smiled as she replied, "This time we have Knightmares as well." She recalled how Tohdoh had managed to secure that one victory against the Britannians at Itskushima. Tohdoh had used similar tactics to the soldiers during Washington's rebellion, hiding from behind cover and using the familiarity of the terrain, using hit and run tactics to strike Knightmares with heavy weaponry—such as how cannons had been used to shoot down large cloves of horse riders—and having empty tanks—as Washington's army had used empty caravans for deception. He used experimental remote control technology to make them fire, such as how Washington had booby trapped said caravans. He had been crafty and clever and it had won them the day, pushed Meredith Meredia's forces back. Of course, the Major General had taken the land back when she took to the battlefield herself, but it was a single victory for the Japanese if one did not count the Karakura warfront.

To the four holy swords the Battle for Karakura Town was of extreme importance to them and a tale of great patriotism. Tohdoh had even gotten word of their actions at the time of the war itself, using their determination in a rousing speech. It was true that neither Nagisa nor Tohdoh saw a single member of the group in action, but they and many of those loyal to Tohdoh considered the Karakura Seven to be very real as long as Tohdoh believed them to be so.

Now there was another man to believe in who was trying just as hard: the man calling himself Zero. What was he? A phantom from another world? A great hero risen from the ashes and soil? A fallen hero of the Karakura Seven fighting once again under a different name and face? To Tohdoh it did not matter. He needed to protect Japan and he would do that with all of his power.

Seeing the situation going sour, Guilford told Cornelia it was in her best interest to withdraw from the battlefield. He half-expected Cornelia to respond with something along the lines of "no I can handle this", but Cornelia had a better mind than that.

"Very well, I know a way to turn this around," Cornelia told him, "After you drive them back meet me over at point nine!"

"Nine?" Guilford questioned for a moment, but then smiled, "I understand."

"Cornelia!" The JLF members shouted her name in disgust.

"You weaklings!" Cornelia drove her lance straight through the side of one of the frames and then escaped over the mountainside, retreating to find cover.

Meanwhile, up on the mountainside, Inoue was radioed by one of the newcomers. "Inoue-senpai!"

"I read you loud and clear soldier, what's your situation?"

"It's Cornelia! She's being attacked by an unknown source! Tell Zero immediately!"

"Understood!" Inoue said and rushed forward trying to get in contact with Zero. Her radio was still not connecting the signal. She ran and she ran and she ran until suddenly gravity seemed to leave her for a moment and she zoomed forward right past a tree she nearly hit. Inoue was lucky no one was around. Without even meaning to she had used Bringer Light. However as she looked down at her radio, she could hear Tamaki and Zero talking to each other. She had contact at last.

"Zero, Cornelia's under attack down below," Inoue radioed.

"What's that?" Zero was surprised. "Which team made the move?"

"It's not our people. It's more than likely the JLF!"

And all the while this was going on, Lelouch and Kukaku just watched and unfortunately they had long since been out of popcorn. However, in the Soul Society, Renji was asking for another bowl.

"Ah, I love watching things blow up. It's always so refreshing," Kukaku said, lighting up her pipe.

"Why do you think I had you stationed here?" Lelouch asked.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was an early birthday present, or an attempt to woo me," Kukaku joked around.

"Can't it be the former?"

Kukaku smoked, "Very funny, Lelouch. So, how much longer does it take before this is all over?"

"Not much longer," Lelouch looked over in the direction where Cornelia had mentioned 'point 9' "The battle ends over there."

And now, Cornelia and Kallen had met face to face. She was then shot from behind by Zero's unit. He missed, but the message was clear.

"Can you hear me, Cornelia? This is checkmate."

And now it was even clearer.

"Zero!"

"Yes. Should we celebrate our reunion? Of course you'll have to surrender to us first and after that, there are a few questions I want to ask you."

_Questions? Probably military and personal secrets. Like I'd have anything to say to a terrorist. Just kill me and be done with it, Zero! Or better yet, die when my reinforcements get here._

"And in case you're wondering, your reinforcements won't get here in time. I win, Cornelia."

_Wrong, I can still escape. _Cornelia clenched her controls fiercely. _You don't know who you're dealing with. _"You're a fool, Zero." Cornelia looked at the Guren MK II. "This one. If I take this one out I'm free and clear!" Cornelia opened fire with her assault rifle as she took aim at the Gurren. The Gurren dodged the onslaught of bullets so Cornelia struck with a slash harken, but the Gurren MK II proved to be equipped with a vibrator sword and managed to keep itself from being tangled by the weapon.

"You've got some moves," Cornelia was actually impressed. She liked it when things were a little bit of a challenge. It added more meaning to her victory. Cornelia then lashed out her lance, but it was caught by the Guren's radiation wave which then surged into the Gloucester's entire arm. Frantically, Cornelia detached the arm as it exploded. Her other arm was then shot to pieces from Zero's unit from behind. Cornelia rocked back and forth in the cockpit.

Cornelia turned her head. "Coward, attacking from behind!"

"Really?" Zero called her on her hypocriticalness, "And your own attack methods don't show acts of cowardice?"

Kukaku cast a quick Kakushitsujaku to scan the area, "Things look grim for Britannia, and you didn't succeed here, what the hell happened?"

Lelouch scowled, "The fickle hand of fate."

On the battlefield, Cornelia believed herself to be finished. She was on her last legs. Her Knightmare's arms were destroyed. She was surrounded, at her enemy's mercy. She let go of her controls. _Euphemia…I'm sorry._ She knew that this had to be the end. She radioed Guilford. "Guilford," Cornelia took a deep breath and started again, "Guilford…my knight. You and Darlton…protect Euphemia."

"Your highness!" Guilford called to her.

"I won't surrender," Cornelia stated. She gripped the controls. _Zero…you will not take me alive. With my last breath I will fight!_ "As an Imperial Princess, I will fight to the last breath!"

In an instant though, through the ravine, Suzaku emerged in the Lancelot. "Viceroy, are you all right? I came to help your highness."

Cornelia stared the white Knightmare in the face. Moments ago she was ready to go down fighting and all of a sudden hope and the chance to live had been relit. But a question lingered. "Warrant Officer…who authorized you?" _No…I think I know. Thank you, Euphemia. I won't let your concern go to waste!_

Zero opened fire on the Lancelot, but it blocked his weaponry with a shield. "MK II, destroy that unit! It's interfered with us enough!"

Kallen charged forward to attack, but only managed to take off a single chunk of the Lancelot's leg.

"You handle that thing, I'll take out Zero!" Cornelia declared. _Damn, having to work with an Eleven. Still, he's not bad, asking for my safety like he's a true-blood Britannian. Tch, how pretentious. Nevertheless, _Cornelia fired off her slash harkens and struck the side of the Knightmare that held Zero within, barely missing a direct hit. "Don't think you can get away from me!"

Zero ducked and swerved from Cornelia as he, Tamaki and Ohgi began backpedaling away from Cornelia. "Inoue, I'm coming back towards you, set a trap at delta four."

"Understood!" Inoue declared. "N-5, N-6, approach delta four, set the charges and wait for Zero's signal!"

"Yes ma'am!"

_We can do this! We can win! We're going to make it out okay! _

"Split up and pull back," Zero ordered to Ohgi and Tamaki, "Go to Delta Four. Inoue has a little surprise for her royal highness."

"You got it Zero, veering left!" Tamaki declared.

"I've got the right!" Ohgi acknowledged.

_Nice try, Zero, _Cornelia declared, gaining on her enemy, _but I know you and your flair for the theatrical. I know that you're in the one that's marked. _By 'marked', Cornelia was referring to the fact that Zero's Burai had a helmet structure of some kind. "I'll get a shot on you, Zero." _I swore I'd never use these powers again, but right now I can't afford to make any mistakes. There's too much at stake. _Cornelia took a calm breath. _Engage focus. _Cornelia strained her eyes as the world around her became hued with blue and her eyes laser focused. To Cornelia the world around her had slowed down to a crawl. Her reflexes were now four times sharper than the world around her. She could hold this ability for three minutes, but she wouldn't need more than half of one as she focused her crosshairs on Zero's ejection seat.

At this same time, Lelouch suddenly dropped to one knee in pain. "Captain!"

_What's…going on? I feel so…weak. _Lelouch became frozen as his sight began to vanish. _What's happening to me? What's…going on? Is…time unraveling? But…nothing's changed. _Lelouch then mentally gasped, remembering something a little off.

_I remember now! I had to shake Cornelia off and there was an explosion I couldn't explain! I…wasn't near Delta Four. If that explosion doesn't happen…then…with Cornelia's skill…_

"Dammit! Everyone stay put!" Kukaku shouted. "I'm scouting out ahead!" _I'm willing to bet my money that this has everything to do with the temporal paradox. The question exactly is what. _

"Zero!" Cornelia shouted and fired her slash harken.

Zero veered off to the side just in the nick of time, but lost his Burai's left arm as Cornelia snapped it right at the joint lock. The distance between him and Cornelia had given him the chance. Cornelia's reflexes may have been sharpened, but it wasn't like she could increase the speed of a fired projectile.

_Tch, looks like I'll have to get closer. _Cornelia said as she cranked up the speed.

_Dammit! I can't shake her off! She's really going to kill me. If I turn around and fire I'm done for. This is Cornelia I'm facing down. I don't have the pilot skills to beat her one on one. And with the way she's driving I can't veer off towards Inoue's trap._

Kukaku made it over to where the action was happening. Lelouch had told her that Cornelia was at the portion where the battle had ended. _Find Cornelia, find Zero, and find a solution to the problem. Those are my goals. _

Kukaku made her way to find the only source of human spiritual pressure she could lock onto in the general direction Lelouch had told her about. Then she saw it: The Gloucester belonging to Cornelia li Britannia, chasing a Burai with a missing arm. _That's it._

"Warning, unidentified energy signature approaching from the right," Cornelia's computer beeped, breaking her focus.

"What? Zoom in!" On her factsphere Cornelia saw it. _What the—a woman in black!_

"Explode with intensity, Kyodai Bakudan!"

Cornelia watched Kukaku's arm transform. _Is that a prototype? _She was thinking of Kukaku's arm as being similar to Kallen's Radiant Wave Surger, but in reality they were nothing alike. _No…this is…what's going on? I thought I shook off this nightmare for good!_

_Damn, I hope I don't get punished for this. _Kukaku examined the Knightmare Frame. Based on blueprints and diagrams Lelouch had shown her of them in Soul Society she had a good guess where the power supply would be and loaded up a bomb and chucked it at Cornelia. The bomb went sailing near her energy filler and detonated, smashing and damaging Cornelia's power supply.

Cornelia's Knightmare began losing power. _What? No! What the—why? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHYYYYYYYY?_ _Damn it. DAMN IT! I WAS SO CLOSE! VICTORY WAS AT HAND!_ Cornelia was having an entire temper tantrum in her mind. Then again, anyone in her position would be a bit perturbed.

"Move to your escape points! This has become a war of attrition! Retreat!" Zero declared as he escaped up the side of the ravine.

Cornelia moved a little more forward and then her Knightmare dropped to its knees and everything went dark inside the cockpit.

"Viceroy," Suzaku voiced his concern.

"Go after Zero," Cornelia twitched, doing everything in her power not to yell at Suzaku for something that was, and could not have been, his fault.

"But—"

She raised her voice, but did not yell. Only someone as professional as her could have that level of patience. "My energy fillers just drained! Go!"

"Right!" Suzaku took off. Kukaku was about to pursue, but her pager went off.

"Kukaku!"

"Lelouch?"

"The others said you left to scout out ahead. What did you do?"

"Forget me, what the hell was that?"

"I…I don't know."

"Look there's no time to explain, the other you is still in danger. That white Knightmare just took off in pursuit of him."

"NO! COME BACK HERE!"

"But—"

"Don't make me repeat myself. It's absolutely imperative that he chase me. Don't worry. I think the danger has passed. If you pursue, you will destroy the most crucial point in my existence!"

"Wha-?"

"This is the moment…when Eien Tamashi is born."

"How do you—"

"How do you think?"

Kukaku sighed, "All right," she looked at Cornelia's damaged Knightmare, the pilot of which was just sulking, not even bothering to come out. "What should I do with her?"

"Leave her. She's no threat right now. Don't approach her. Don't say anything to her. Just come back."

"Understood," Kukaku retreated back.

Cornelia watched her go. _Dammit. Again I get no answers. _

Suddenly her headpiece buzzed with Guilford's voice. "Your highness, I'll be right there!"

"Guilford…relay this message to all units," Cornelia's voice was solemn and why shouldn't it have been? In every fight she'd been in, in every war she had fought, never once did she lose the ultimate battle. Sure, she failed to rescue Lelouch and Nunnally in Japan, but Britannia still won. She had always won. But…not this time. She never expected the day would come that there would be a battle she could not win. The worst part was that she had almost won. With the timely arrival of the White Knightmare, victory had been at hand and for some reason…for some DAMN reason the other world had decided that victory was not meant to be. Was it revenge? Karma? She had no answers and she thought she had put away that chapter of her life a long time ago. "Prepare to retreat. There's no reason to waste the lives of any more of my soldiers. Stay in formation and fall back cautiously." She sighed. "We have to face facts. We've been defeated this time."

And what a defeat it was. The Black Knights lost maybe a couple dozen foot soldiers. Cornelia had lost more than a battalion and a half. It was an absolute mess. Back on board, Cornelia headed for the dining hall with Guilford following close behind.

"So Zero escaped again?" She had hoped that Suzaku would've been able to have succeeded where she had failed, but apparently even a 7th Generation Knightmare Frame couldn't properly apprehend the "Man of Miracles".

"The Japan Liberation Front hammered our defenses and he slipped away in the confusion."

"Despicable, using someone else to cover his movements. Oh, what about Kururugi?" As much as she hated the numbers, Suzaku had saved her life. She at least owed it to see if he made it out alive. She might need him again.

"He's safe now. We had to wait till his energy filler ran out to finally stop him."

"Stop him? From what?" Cornelia had ordered him to capture Zero. What in the world could have happened? "Was there a problem with his unit?" A malfunction could explain everything and would be acceptable. Being top of the line technology, the Lancelot could sustain a malfunction or glitch or two and it wouldn't be out of the ordinary. Even the Glasgows had a glitch or two when they were new.

"Apparently. It was going berserk," Guilford told her.

"A failure unworthy of my half-brother's forces. Anything else to report?"

"No, my lady. But I'll be certain to round up an obituary list as soon as possible."

"Good, send a gift basket with wine, condolences and five paychecks worth of currency to the families of the deceased if there are any."

"Of course, without a doubt," Guilford crossed his arm over his chest.

"Very well then, dismissed," Guilford walked away and Cornelia sighed and ran her hand up over her eye through her hair. "I need a drink." Cornelia walked into her private catering hall and sat down. She went to the liquor cabinet and poured herself a 250 milliliter glass of cream brandy and downed it in seconds, wiping her mouth in irritation.

"Cornelia…are you all right?" Euphie asked her.

"I'm alive, that's something," Cornelia said. "If you hadn't deployed Kururugi, I'd probably be dead. Thank you Euphemia, I appreciate it."

Euphie would've told her sister she was welcome, but she could sense that Cornelia was in heavy distress. "What happened out there?" Cornelia looked crossly at Euphie so she quickly added, "Besides the obvious."

Cornelia sighed and sat down at the dining table and gestured for Euphie to sit nearby. "A chapter in my life I thought I had closed completely reopened. It was the reason I lost. I should've lost because of superior military tactics and skill, not some stupid reason like that! It wasn't fair!" Cornelia completely lost her composure as she slammed her glass on the table and ranted like a gamer rolling a 1 on a twenty sided die three times in a row, but that was partly due to the alcohol. "I had Zero! He was in my grasp god dammit!" Cornelia hiccupped and then abruptly faceplanted onto the table.

"Cornelia!" Euphie thought, for a moment, that her sister had passed out, but as she shook Cornelia's shoulder she could hear sobs emitting into the table. "Cornelia?"

Cornelia lifted her head. She was in tears. "I try so hard, Euphemia. I'm trying so very hard. But I failed. I failed to rescue or siblings and I failed to win today." She went back to pouring her sorrows over the table. "I'm just a failure." If not for the alcohol in her blood Cornelia wouldn't be saying any of this. She wasn't drunk, but it was already having an effect on her. "I can't do anything right! I can't even protect myself, let alone you!" She lifted her head and looked towards the opposite wall. "I should just," she hiccuped, "hang up my mantle and give it to Kururugi. What good am I if I can't lead my troops to victory against the enemy?"

Euphie gave her sister a gentle hug. "You're not a failure, Cornelia. Don't say things like that. None of them are true. You're a hero to our people. No matter what, the Britannians will still support you. No one else is fit to lead, but you, big sister."

Cornelia sniffed and looked at Euphie's smiling face. She wiped a tear from her eye. "Yes, thank you Euphemia." Cornelia stood up and gave Euphie a hug, running her hand through Euphie's pink hair and gently stroking her back. "As long as I have you, little sister, everything's fine. I'm fine and the world doesn't matter as long as I have you."

"Cornelia," Euphie sounded concerned. For Cornelia to say something like that scared her a little more than it did warm her heart that Euphie meant so much to her. To Euphie she was scared that Cornelia might risk everything to save her. Euphie was worried if that might lead to Cornelia's downfall.

As the sun began to set and the Black Knights began celebrating their victory, once the Britannians left and the Black Knights' equipment had been turned off, Lelouch had his unit spread out at move to look for souls to perform konsos on. According to Lelouch, it would be a multi-day job. As the only one skilled in shunpo, besides Kukaku, Lelouch intended to take care of all the souls on the other side of the Narita mountain range. He didn't think there'd be many, but souls had a strange habit of popping up in places they weren't supposed to. As he strolled about towards the top of the mountain range, Lelouch was surprised when someone called out to him incredibly informally.

"Lelouch!"

Lelouch turned his head and gasped when he saw Joseph Fennette, Shirley's father.

"_My father died during the Narita incident. If Zero is a hero, why did he kill my father? He was always so gentle."_

"You're Lelouch right? You have to be, my daughter talks about you all the time. You know her, right? Shirley Fennette? She's in your class."

"I know Shirley," Lelouch said, his gaze was very sympathetic and his tone reflected such. "Mr. Fennette, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but…have you noticed what's become of you?"

"What…do you mean? I…when that big mudslide hit I thought I was a goner for sure, but, I mean…a lot of people seemed to have made it out just fine."

"Mr. Fenette, you probably don't realize yourself, but…no one caught in that mudslide made it out alive." Lelouch stood with his haori flapping in the breeze looking down on Shirley's dad from higher ground as if Lelouch was some form of deity.

"You…what are you?" As a man whose family was one of serious religious faith, Josepha Fennette almost believed he was looking at just that: a deity.

"You identified me correctly. I am Lelouch Lamperouge, but I am not the Lelouch Lamperouge you or your daughter knows."

"I…don't understand."

"Mr. Fennette. You are dead, and I am here to send you on your way."

Joseph's eyes widened as he stared up at Lelouch. "So then…what's…"

"I understand your confusion. As a practitioner of Catholicism you were probably expecting the Messiah to lead you on, or for an angel to take you to heaven. I am no angel, but I am not devil either. The place you are going is not heaven, but neither is it hell. Mr. Fennette," Lelouch spoke to the man, "I am Captain of Squad Ten of the Gotei Thirteen, an organization of Soul Reapers sent from the Soul Society to pass on souls much like you. Because you did not go of your own free will and because I know you…do you have a last request that I can offer you, something within my power that I can offer you or your family. If it's within my ability, I will do my best to carry it out on my honor as a Soul Reaper."

"So then…the Japanese…have had the true faith."

"Is that all you care about? I thought you were a man less petty than that."

"M-my apologies. It's just you never know what to expect when you're dead until…well until it happens."

Lelouch smiled faintly. "I understand. It is a strange world we live and die in, isn't it? Now then, your request, if you have one."

"Yes. My request is this. You said you are not an angel and I don't pretend to understand how things work outside of life, but…can you watch over Shirley?"

"That request," Lelouch thought how to answer that without revealing the future, "is difficult, but…I will do my best to keep her safe, mark my words. Whether it is here or long after her death, Shirley will be under my watchful eye, Mr. Fennette."

"Thank you, Lelouch. I appreciate that." Suddenly then, without Lelouch needing to do anything, Mr. Fennette began to glow. "Wha-?"

"Your desires have been fulfilled. You wanted to make sure your little girl would live happily with you gone, make sure she was in good hands. In a day or two…I know she'll be in mine, quite literally."

Mr. Fenette looked at Lelouch confusedly, but decided it was best not to say anything and just let his spirit depart from the material world. Lelouch trembled as his fist shook erratically back and forth from the tension. _I wish I could have told him the truth._

_**He will understand. They all will have to at some point. Whether they choose to accept it or not is something else entirely.**_

_Comforting words from you? I must be going senile._

_**Oh hush. I'm allowed to be sentimental every once in a while. **_

Lelouch sighed. _What happened with Clovis was painless the moment he turned into a hollow, not that I expected any less. But this…I felt like someone was pushing a pin straight into my heart. And it's only going to get worse. _

_**Settle down Lelouch. Breathe.**_

Lelouch let out a deep breath. _Yes, worrying about it now does me no good. _He hiked up the mountain towards the top of Narita to survey his work. However, when he reached the top, there was a figure waiting there for him. The figure wore a standard Shihakusho, but their tabi was black rather than white as was the waraji. The person was also wearing a black shitagi and also wore a hood, completely concealing their face. At the person's left hip side there was a Zanpakuto with a red handle with a rectangular guard and two blue ribbons coming out of the pommel. The blade was sheathed in a brown-gray scabbard. The individual was also wearing black gloves, which meant that not a single portion of skin was exposed.

The individual looked like the Soul Reaper version of Christmas Carol's Ghost of Christmas Future. Lelouch had no idea as to the identity of the individual before him. He seemed familiar and yet the entire black outfit was throwing him off. Also the Zanpakuto seemed familiar.

_Isshin? _Lelouch mentally shook his head, _No, Isshin's sword is in a black scabbard. Then who…_

"I've been waiting for you," the Soul Reaper before Lelouch was now obviously male, but Lelouch did not recognize the man's voice.

"Waiting…for me?" Lelouch was surprised.

"I have a lot of questions for you, but I'll hold onto them for now, until I have seen all there is to be seen."

The cryptic wording confused Lelouch, "What are you talking about? Do you…know me?"

The Soul Reaper took a few steps back. "I've cleared the wholes on the other side of this mountain. That should give you a bit less to worry about."

"Huh?" Now Lelouch was really confused. "Who…are you?"

"Well what do you know, finally something the all intelligent Lelouch does not know," the statement was said with a bit of disdain, but mostly mocking, "Sorry, but now it's my turn to keep something from you. I will see you at the close, farewell."

"What?" Lelouch said, but the Soul Reaper was turning away, "Hey! Wait!"

Too late. The hooded figure tore down the opposite side of the mountain, jumped into the air and disappeared with Shunpo.

_Who was that? _Lelouch pondered. _It sounded like they knew me, understood what was supposed to happen…but…how? _Lelouch shook his head. _I have no time to ponder this. _He went to turn down the mountain and continue to survey the area. _I have a job to do._

**End of Chapter 159**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Damn this is getting depressing and like Lelouch said it's only going to get worse. We have Mao coming up, that's going to be fun in a certain light, but then Euphie's coming up soon and that is going to suck major horse balls. I apologize regarding how long these chapters are getting, but there's really nothing I can do about it. We have also now identified the gender Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper. Could be anyone, but we now know that our options are limited. See you next time).**


	160. It's a Mao, Mao, Mao, Mao World

**(A/N: In hindsight the whole thing with Unohana being a former criminal in canon is hilarious and… Eien Tamashi: Would you just let them read? The chapter is long enough as it is! Me: Okay, okay sheesh).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo Settlement<strong>

Political meetings. Cornelia hated political meetings. Worst of all she hated political meetings that didn't produce any results or produce any new information. Her vice-minister was incompetent, the internal affairs agent was being too lax, and no one was willing to admit, except her, that Narita was a disaster.

After the meeting, Cornelia promptly stormed into her office leaned over her desk and promptly uttered the cliché phrase, "I'm surrounded by idiots!" The only person in that meeting that had at least been trying was Darlton, but that was to be expected of her lead 4 star general. Cornelia sat down at her desk and just opened up a desktop game. She needed to blow off steam and she felt it would be just as productive as anything else. After one failure on the game and two victories, Cornelia closed the application and just threw her head back in frustration.

Euphie stood in the doorway and knocked on the open door. Cornelia opened her eyes and looked forward at her sister. "Is there anything I can do to help? You seem really stressed out."

Cornelia let out a deep breath. "Thank you for the offer Euphemia, but there's nothing within your power you can help me with." _Except maybe take over while I take a day at the spa, but that would look bad on the vids if it came out I took a vacation while things are in this kind of turmoil._

"Sister," Euphemia spoke up with unexpected enthusiasm.

"Yes?" Cornelia asked.

"I…uh…um…" Euphemia was considering talking to Cornelia about what Zero had said to her at Kawaguchi, now seemed a good a time as any to tell her.

"What? What is it? What's the matter?"

At this juncture in life, it is unknown whether Lelouch could consider his life lucky or unlucky. Even at this point in time, he had already said too much to his half-sister as Zero and she was already beginning to suspect him. Unfortunately, due to his sister's submissive nature, she could not bring herself to tell Cornelia of her suspicions. Given Cornelia's stress, Euphie, of course, did not want to add to it. On top of that, Cornelia's vehement disgust with Zero was another reason Euphie was hesitant. If Cornelia knew what her half-brother was doing, Euphie felt that her sister would be torn between family and duty. She didn't want to see the Viceroy more bent out of shape than she already was.

She was even afraid to speak in hypotheticals. If she started speaking hypothetically she was afraid Cornelia might catch on or bark at Euphie, given her stress level, for wasting her time. Euphie could handle the latter with a simple apology and Cornelia would apologize back since she cared deeply for her. It was the former that Euphie was worried about. When Cornelia cracked down on something she deemed suspicious, she always got her answer. Euphie didn't want to be on the receiving end of that interrogation. After all, Cornelia would then wonder why she hid it from her.

So, the 3rd princess just decided to keep her mouth closed and back out like the passive teenager she was. "No…it's nothing…never mind."

Cornelia got up from her desk, walked over to her sister and brushed Euphie's cheek. "I'll avenge Clovis. I'll defeat Zero. And then this place will be safe for you, my darling little sister. You have nothing to worry about. Just like with the Inked Alliance, I'm handling it."

"Yes sister," Euphie said to her submissively.

* * *

><p><strong>Narita, Afternoon<strong>

Lelouch collapsed against the side of a tree. He had expected all of the konsos to be over the next few days, but it turned out that they wound up all popping up within a few short hours after nightfall. On top of that, the chaos had woken up a nest of hollows on the Hueco Mundo location parallel to the Living World one. As if that weren't bad enough, the chaos from the first nest roused a second one which in turn roused a third and fourth, the exact kind of chain reaction Lelouch had prepared for and was fearful of from the beginning. Fearful in that he had a feeling it would happen, not that he was terrified of it in the slightest if it was countered properly. It had been a busy night of hollow slaying, even a Gillian spilled through at one point. True, as a captain Lelouch should've had no trouble on his own, but given all the wholes that needed protecting, it was a tiring evening and morning. The work had gone through the night chasing down every last hollow and whole. His fellow scattered units even had to be put on alert. Between shouting out orders and fighting for his life it was tough work, especially since Lelouch wanted to set a good example by NOT USING BANKAI! It was a run of the mill threat. Most of the hollows quaked in fear of just his 80% reduced presence, but even then his stamina hurt him terribly.

"And that's why you needed to be well rested," Kukaku said taking a seat down next to him.

"Haha, very funny," Lelouch said sarcastically. "You say that like you know more than I do." Lelouch fixed his hands behind his head and slunk down lower along the ground.

"Well at least you got the Narita incident figured out, what's next on the agenda, oh great captain," Kukaku teased.

Lelouch tensed. "Mao."

"Ah, him. Guess your shifting hands to Momo then. Lemme guess you want my unit to leave if they want to and—"

"No. Actually your unit can stay and provide backup for Isane. If today was any indication, we are going to need the backup during the SAZ massacre."

"Hmm, good point and I make a good drill sergeant, unlike Nozomi."

"She's coming around, but she's still too passive, that's why I haven't suggested her to any senior officer positions that open. Speaking of which, despite never wanting to become a Soul Reaper, you've done rather well for yourself."

"Well I owe most of it you." Kukaku said as she flexed her arm, grabbed her bicep and grinned, "I've had a good commander to serve under."

"Flattery will get you nowhere in my division except a smile and some reflexive gratitude." Lelouch let out a deep breath. "Hey, about earlier—"

"You mean when you nearly collapsed?" Kukaku asked as a flash of the scene and the panic that swept through along with it flooded her mind. "What was up with that? Do you have any idea?"

"I have a suspicion that I'd rather not confirm."

"Wanna tell it to me anyway? I think we're on the same page. That's why I acted without waiting for an answer."

Lelouch nodded and sat up. He started his explanation by holding up his index finger. "When I collapsed, I felt pain one moment and then in the next, numbness. My sight left me and I felt like I was going to sink beneath the Earth itself: a sensation of falling. I suspect that at the time this was going on, there was a situation that, without outside interference, was going to allow time to change like a ripple effect." Lelouch spread out his hands and waved his fingers to imitate such ripples. "If time changes in a way that could change my existence that would make me feel or act different, or even change the flow of history, I suspect that, as a Soul Reaper, I would cease to be."

"But then why does no one else feel this effect, why are only you subject to this?"

"I suspect because the change does not occur. If you had not interfered, it's likely I would've faded out of existence instantly. Then, I suspect all of reality would collapse upon itself like a funnel," Lelouch pointed at the ground and swirled his index finger, "After that I guess you could say reality would 'reboot itself' given the change in the time stream. A life of the Soul Society: where I never was subject to the temporal paradoxical effects and none of you: not you, not Yuna, not the head captain, and not even Susanna, would even remember that I existed. Essentially it's the worst outcome and game over for me. If I change even the slightest thing, reality resets and a new reality is created. I was afraid that such things might be the case and I'm glad my suspicions were confirmed now rather than later. You see," Lelouch stood up and the deaths of Euphie and Shirley flashed through his mind, "There are two things…that I desperately want to change or have others change for me, but…even without my interference, even a lack _of_ interference could change reality completely. The worst part is, now knowing that there's a warning signal and how lifeless I felt: that could happen to me and I wouldn't even be able to tell a soul that something was wrong."

"We just have to be alert then."

"No, we have to be careful. Who knows what minimal changes might have occurred already just by us being here."

"Hey, no matter what, when it comes to pass, you have to die before the autumn of 2018. You think reality will reboot to the way it is now as long as that happens?"

"Possible, but doubtful. Zero Requiem left me with a lot of regrets, a lot of pain and a lot of suffering," Lelouch covered his heart, "It's no wonder that I immediately turned into a hollow before becoming a whole."

Kukaku put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, relax. You've got people like Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho and me watching your back. You'll be fine."

"You don't understand. This isn't like fighting Aizen. In fact you can't even call this a fight at all. I—Ow!" Kukaku dug her nails into Lelouch's shoulder.

"Does that hurt?" she asked.

"Yeah it hurts, the heck's your problem?" Lelouch snapped at her.

"That means your right here, with us. What about my hand? Can you feel it weighing down on your shoulder?"

"Yeah," Lelouch nodded looking around to see if everyone's favorite super hero Captain Obvious was nearby.

"That means I'm right here, beside you and so is everyone else. So stop looking like you're going to disappear any second, okay?"

"All right," Lelouch said, forcing a smile.

"Much better. Anyway, you head for Ashford and meet up with Captain Moe. I'm gonna round up these goons and march 'em on over to Kotetsu-fukutaicho's outpost."

"Sounds like a plan," Lelouch said and watched Kukaku go off and begin shouting out orders. He felt like a little kid again almost, overlapping Cornelia's image over Kukaku's. He looked down and thought about his older sister. _Cornelia. _Miles away, Cornelia sneezed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hideout of the Black Knights<strong>

As it was brought to Zero's attention about Tamaki's spending issue, and brought upon the word "trust" Tamaki returned by turning an issue of trust back on Zero. Inoue scowled, but not for the same reason as the others, but because she was one second away from telling everyone to let up on Zero. Thankfully, Kallen beat her to it.

_Better her than me, _Inoue thought, going back to a neutral expression. Later in the evening, as usual, Zero left, leaving the group to wonder about what they should do.

"I don't know," Ohgi said in response to Tamaki's inquiry.

"We were in Naoto's unit," Kent spoke up.

"I don't mind about his kid-sister Kallen, but—" Minami spoke up, but was cut off.

"You were next in line to be leader," Tamaki looked at Ohgi.

"No one said that at Narita," Ohgi said with a hint of spite.

"Because Zero practically forced us," Inoue made note. She was referring to the fact that Zero usurped leadership role with a metaphorical snap of his fingers, not that she was complaining about being given the chance to kill some Britannians. She was a little peeved about Zero's attitude. When she recognized Lelouch as Zero, she expected it to be working like the time she rushed off into Hell with him or the time he was leading a group in the world of the living. Or the time he assisted her and Ichigo and the others to rescue Rukia. Inoue tensed. _Ichigo._

She had spaced out for a minute and by the time she returned to the conversation Ohgi was calling her name. "Inoue, hey."

"Huh? Sorry, I spaced out, what?"

Ohgi sighed, "I was asking if you trust Zero."

Inoue folded her arms. "Mostly."

"That figures, Inoue's always been a little different from the rest of us," Tamaki joked.

"No, I don't think it's about that," Kent spoke up. "Speak your mind Inoue, that's what we're doing here."

Inoue sighed and looked strong. "I trust Zero because I feel we need him. I agree with everything Kallen-chan said, as long as he can lead us, it doesn't matter who he is. My problem with him," Inoue then spoke bitterly, "Is how he acts."

"What do you mean?" Yoshida asked.

"I mean he's almost forcing us into cooperation. He knows we need him and that betrayal will lead to our deaths. I trust him to lead and I trust him to keep us alive, but I despise his attitude and how he doesn't open up to us."

"Open up? Couldn't he just come through with his identity?" Yoshida asked.

"Even if one wears a mask, one can still reveal much about themselves just by explaining things about them. The problem with Zero is that he doesn't act human. He acts less like a human…and more like a ghost."

"That…was a nice speech," Kent told her.

"I agree, why can't you be like that all the time Inoue?" Tamaki asked.

"All right, let's not turn this into a let's tease Inoue session," Ohgi jumped in to defend Inoue from slight. He knew about her odd psych and didn't need it cracked. Kallen told him about how Inoue had dabbled in refrain after Ohgi went to count the bottles before turning them over to the authorities. There were three missing from what they had taken in. Kallen came clean on Inoue's behalf while she was helping him and swore for him not to tell anyone, that the crisis had passed. Ohgi knew what Inoue was like snapped. After Naoto died, before Zero entered the picture, Ohgi had the misfortune of seeing Inoue's psych break in two.

* * *

><p><strong>2016 atb<strong>

For weeks now, there was a man walking through the ghetto bagging able bodied Elevens and they would never return. With a little bit of digging, Ohgi found that the man was part of a slave trade. He'd turn the Elevens into submissive workers and sell them to a highest bidder at a party. He told the group about this and that they were going to stop the noble the next time he came by, but Inoue had a different idea in mind.

"I say we strike him where it hurts. Kallen-chan, listen for a party going on in the noble district and if you hear anything tip us off." Inoue picked up a shotgun and clicked the pump. "We're going to go in guns hot and wipe them out!"

"Inoue are you crazy? He's a noble. He's probably got a bunch of guards stationed and everything! That's borderline suicide!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Correction," Minami stated. "It _is_ suicide."

"Not entirely," Ohgi deducted, "Maybe if we pretend to be the next shipment we can get past the perimeter guards undetected."

"Then how do we get out?" Minami questioned. "I'm telling you, we'd be done for."

"No," Inoue responded again, "We can do it. Kallen-chan, you're a high ranking noble, right?"

"Y-yes," Kallen's voice quivered.

"If you perform a fainting spell and sew discord when we break in, it'll give us a better chance at escaping."

"That's…not a bad idea," Kent noted, "If Kallen here sets a few pranks in secret it'll draw less attention to us."

"So what do we do? Just shoot up the place?" Tamaki asked.

"We rescue the hostages first," Ohgi said, "That's top priority."

"We'll make it work," Yoshida noted.

Inoue nodded in agreement.

With planning it took only two weeks to set the plan in motion and from there the group broke in, with Ohgi driving the truck and Inoue and the others hiding in the back like the Trojans. Ohgi was ordered to drive around back and bring the new slaves down to the basement. In the underground chambers, the resistance members saw the horrors that were being done on the Elevens to turn them from simple ghetto citizens into broken slave labor. When Inoue saw this, her jaw dropped wide open.

"Inoue, hey are you okay?" Ohgi asked her.

"Such cruelty," Inoue said barely audibly. Much like with Naoto's death, in that moment something inside Inoue snapped, much harder this time. The scene before her was inhuman and she was filled with rage and hate. And then out of the corner of her eye she saw a girl with scarlet red hair and dark purple eyes. Framework of broken glasses lay shattered upon the floor. The woman was Inoue's age and Inoue recognized her immediately. "Honsho-san?"

The girl reacted and looked towards the source of Inoue's voice. Unable to see clearly without her glasses she crawled towards Orihime with the chains on her legs and hunger weighing her down. She looked up at Inoue with sleep-deprived eyes. "Help us…my angel from heaven." It was one of the things Chizuru had once called Inoue and much unlike the woman herself, Chizuru's voice had barely changed. After the war, Lisa had gone into modeling as there was still a market for strippers and call girls that were Elevens or Honorary Britannians. Lisa having no connection to the Japanese heritage did her best to live more comfortably while Chizuru firmly stayed with her heritage. As could have been expected, they had a falling out and Chizuru's lack of protection had led to the current situation.

Inoue smiled, "Don't worry," she said calmly. "We will." Her smiled turned nervous and Inoue backed away from the slave pit and bolted up the stairs to burst through the basement door.

"Ah, Inoue, wait, Kallen hasn't given us the signal yet!" Ohgi called, but Inoue ignored him.

The blue haired woman kicked the basement door open, shotgun in her arms. She took a look at the first Britannian noblewoman to cross her path: a brunette wearing a red dress and beehive hairdo accessorized with a pearl necklace.

"Aim," Inoue got the woman in her crosshairs, "brace," she prepared herself for the kickback and tightened her gaze, "Fire." Inoue fired her shotgun and everything swept into a panic as she shot and killed a baroness as blood spattered pearls went everywhere. It was at this point when Kallen tugged on her dad to get him out of here with her, alive. Inoue took aim at a window as Kallen was the only one daring enough to drag her father through the broken glass.

The other nobles were too prissy to risk scraping their skin. Kallen managed to survive jumping out the window with her old man's collar in her grip as she chucked him with precision accuracy through the window, with just a scrape along her arm, opposite shoulder, knee and a torn dress. Her father would have a ruined business suit, but he could afford a dry cleaners and tailor for a new one, the rest of the nobles weren't getting out of here alive, some even marveling at Kallen's insanity.

"It's called bravery and heroics," Inoue corrected, "I'd tell you all to try it, but you can GO TO HELL!" She opened fired shot after shot and began gunning down nobles methodically and mercilessly with no hesitation in her movements or compassion her eyes. Every shot hit flesh. Inoue didn't waste a single shot and she had plenty of extra ammunition. She shot down the security that came charging after her and took and used their ammunition and weapons for herself. She even blockaded off the exits the guests would run towards, making it clear that no one was getting past her.

Ohgi could only watch as he huffed and puffed up the stairs, not having the same methodical adrenaline rush Inoue did to properly tear after her. He stood still and watched as Inoue just stood there and fired the gun over and over and over again. Ohgi could barely return support fire. He mostly just stood there like a deer caught in headlights as he watched her only ever taking shots to shoot guards creeping up on her blind spot.

This was ludicrous to Ohgi. Inoue was the group's _medic_. Of all the members of the group she _hated_ fighting the most. Then again Ohgi hadn't, nor had anyone else except her victims for that matter, seen Inoue disintegrate a Knightmare Frame and pilot out of existence on the day Naoto died.

Inoue had snapped. Ohgi was afraid that Inoue would soon turn her gun on him, but as the last Britannian noble skull caved in from bullet penetration, Inoue rocked back and forth on her legs. She was covered in blood splatter. It was all over her clothes, in her hair and there was a smear across her nose. "Dead," she laughed nervously, "They're all dead. Ahaha ha ha." Inoue dropped to her knees.

"I-Ino…ue?" Ohgi crept forward slowly.

As if he had set it off, Inoue burst out laughing, but her eyes were still open and crazed. It was as if she was mocking the deaths of her victims, laughing like a serial killer or a complete maniac. "Dead! They're all dead! I did it! I saved the slaves! I'm a hero! Ichigo will be so proud of me! He'll…he'll…" Something wet hit Inoue's jeans, but it wasn't blood from the bridge of her nose, but tears from her eyes, "hate me," she squeaked. "I killed them…oh god…I killed them all." Inoue looked at her calloused hands with a 'what am I turning into?' sort of look.

"Ohgi! What happened? We heard gunfire from upstairs before the sig—HOLY SHIT!" Tamaki marveled at the destruction. The operation was not supposed to turn into a blood bath. The only person they had intended to kill was the slaver and maybe a few guards.

"Tamaki, go back downstairs. I'm going to," Ohgi took a deep breath, "Calm Inoue down."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

At the time Ohgi had no idea if Inoue was going to get calm. Tamaki sort of remembered the incident and that led to the remarks of wanting to stay on Inoue's good side, but only Ohgi saw it in her eyes when she was shooting. She wasn't a newcomer to this chaos and destruction. Whatever she had been through, Inoue had more experience than any of the other members of the resistance. None of Naoto's unit had been in the Japanese army for some reason or another. Often Ohgi wondered what exactly it was Inoue had been through. He suspected a lot if would connect back to her missing fiancé.

"Guys…maybe we should trust Zero," Ohgi spoke up. "We all keep secrets from each other. I think Zero's allowed to mask his identity. If he wants to, he'll open up to us eventually. No one can hide a secret their entire life after all."

"You make a good point," Kent stated. "Anyway, let's break up before the others start to think we're conspiring against our leader." They did just that.

* * *

><p>Some time passed. It had been chaos for the living: the disaster at the port with the general of the JLF and of course, and Mao's attack on Shirley. Of course, it had been serine for the dead. Lelouch had had naught to do, but watch over Ashford Academy in apprehension, wanting to reach out and warn Shirley about her impending doom. However, he could not. He could do naught but watch and know the bitter outcome. The gunshot that took Shirley's life reverberated in his head as though he was there and he tensed. <em>Damn and to think I'm actually going to stand there and watch it happen. It's going to take all my strength not to strangle Rolo where he stands! But…I'll have vengeance, <em>Lelouch made a fist, _on him and on Mao. Both of them will die by my sword. Even if they are reborn as wholes, they will feel the sting of my blade. I can never forgive them._

He knew he'd get his vengeance. He'd have golden opportunity. Mao would be difficult to deal with in the crowd, but Lelouch was going to attempt it anyway. Momo would be his backup. She could commit to crowd control. While he had his phone out, he dialed and asked if any of his units had taken care of the port incident where the remains of the JLF members had gone out with a bang.

Thankfully Nozomi was already on that at Kukaku's request. As a higher seat she willingly obeyed. As he had gone in rank order, and then followed on Nozomi, Lelouch had to call Rangiku back to let her know things were taken care of. Before he hung up with her the second time though, Rangiku sounded like she wanted to talk to him.

"Captain I…"

"What? Is something the matter?"

"It's…no…it's probably too soon."

"What's too soon? Rangiku if you don't talk to me I can't help you."

Rangiku sighed. "Forget about it. I'll take care of it myself." Rangiku hung up on him.

"Rangiku wait!" Dial tone. "Dammit."

Rangiku sighed as she stood amidst the streets in Shihakusho. She walked passed all the shops, but unfortunately she was on duty. She figured she'd contact Lelouch in a week or so, maybe then she'd go on a shopping spree. As much as she loved just leaving him with paperwork to go off and have a good time she took less menial tasks much more seriously. Her concern to Lelouch was about Orihme and how she had seen her in Shinjuku. Rangiku was afraid, afraid that Orihime might die. She'd been watching Zero closely. He was not like her captain, not at all. Her tension got the better of her and she did the only thing a stressed Soul Reaper of her level _could _do: Shunpo tantrum.

Rangiku zipped around the air, hoping to blow off some steam and finally came to rest after 34 uses of Shunpo, on top of a small apartment complex. Her actions had roused a hollow and she moved to dispatch it, but that's when she caught sight of a figure in black that took it out before she could even move. _What the…_

Intrigued, Rangiku intended to follow and pursue, but before she even got a foot off the ground, the figure was on the edge of the roof, standing before her. He was wearing a hood and not a single part of skin was exposed on his all black uniform. "What? Who are you?"

"I see…so you can't identify me either. I was concerned Lelouch couldn't because he was trying to forget. That means it's working."

"What's working? You've met with my captain, who are you?"

"Let's talk about you instead, Matsumoto Rangiku-san." Rangiku went for her sword. "I wouldn't." She froze. "I am neither your enemy, nor hostile. Keep your sword in its sheath, like I have with mine," the Soul Reaper moved his hand away from the blade to reveal a red handle and two blue tassels in the pommel. "I've been watching you, Matsumoto Rangiku-san. I've been watching all of you. I overheard your conversation with your captain. You're concerned about the woman: Inoue Orihime, calling herself Inoue Naomi. I'm watching her as well. Fear not, while you're not in a position to act, I am."

"Are you making a threat?"

"I don't make threats," The mysterious hooded soul reaper stated, "If I wished you harm you'd already have your neck sliced." In an instant he was behind her. Rangiku brought her hands to her neck. No blood.

"I told you already. I'm not hostile. That motion was to prove my speed."

_His reiatsu…he's so strong, I can sense it deep within him…but it's so well controlled. Even if this mysterious swordsman is someone I know…I can't trace a big enough pocket. Even after that use of Shunpo he didn't use all that much. He's good, very good, whoever he is._

"Matsumoto Rangiku-san, tell your captain that I will be watching him, or don't, that'll be more fun."

"Just who are you? And what are you planning?"

"Planning? I'm planning not a single thing. I was testing to see if I am as in control of myself as I thought by getting physically close to you. If you can't discern my identity, it appears my efforts have paid off. I'll be leaving now. You will not see me again, not for another year or so."

"Before you go, I have a question for you."

"Hmm?"

"You said you're in a position to act. You know Lelouch so perhaps you don't know about—"

"I know about the circumstances surrounding your captain. I know when I can and cannot act. Trust me though when I say, if the woman, Inoue Orihime is in danger, I will save her. She is an ally to the Soul Society, though she mingles amongst those who cannot see us."

"You talk as if you are an ally of the Soul Society. If you are then—"

"Let's just say that…it's better for now, for your captain at least, if my identity remains void."

"Are you a rogue?"

"You can't discern that, now can you? If you attack me then it becomes justified self-defense and I will have cause to draw my sword. Let me assure you that you'll lose."

_He's right. He's controlling his reiatsu so well, but I can't attack him. He's way too powerful. But just who is he?_

"I'll be taking my leave. Farewell, Matsumoto Rangiku-san." And with that, just as mysteriously as he appeared, the mysterious hooded soul reaper disappeared over the horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashford Academy<strong>

Lelouch watched the academy like a hawk. He couldn't do anything to Mao in his second encounter with him, but it would be at his death that Lelouch would be able to finish Mao off for good. As night fell over the academy, Lelouch noticed himself burning Shirley's diary. He was just watching passively at least until he saw a Senkaimon open.

_About time she got here. _

Lelouch flagged her down from his perch and Kendra made it over there in a single shunpo. "You have the reports?"

Kendra held up a huge manila folder and extended towards Lelouch. It was bound together by several rubber bands with files held together with paperclips, post-it notes and other tabs within the gigantic folder it was all inside. "It took a while to get everything together, but this is every single rogue soul reaper that we've had, still at large, between your arrival to the Soul Society and the day you mentioned down to the criteria you gave me."

"Glad to know I can still trust business to be conducted."

"It's not like we consider you a villain despite what we're seeing," Kendra said.

"Speaking of that," Lelouch said, putting the folder into the folds of his Shihakusho, "What's the opinion on the home front?"

"Well Zaraki was bored up until Narita. That was a pretty dastardly move you pulled with the landslide, after all. Kusajishi, Abarai, Shiba Kaien and Shiba Rukia-fukutaicho are the most engrossed in the whole thing. Some of the others it's a little bit harder to get a read off of from the other side of the room. Of course, everyone is rather disturbed as to the difference between that you," she pointed to the Lelouch walking away from the ash pile that had been Shirley's diary, "and you," she pointed back to Lelouch.

"It's made me what I am today, all of it."

"Yes, we know, but it's put some of us on edge."

"I see," Lelouch said with a serious tone. "You're losing your faith in me."

"I didn't say that," Kendra remarked.

"You didn't have to. You implied it. I expected that though and I don't expect any of you to just blindly accept my actions."

"I see." There was a silence long enough to drive a truck through before Kendra broke it. "You are the most…interesting Soul Reaper I think we've acquired since I became one."

"Is that so? Is that your opinion or absolute fact?"

"Just an opinion," Kendra remarked. There was another awkward silence. "Feel free to contact me again if you find something. The patrol corps will hunt down whoever this is without fail. Despite what's going on right now with you, justice still has to be served."

"Yes, I agree. Thank you, Kendra."

"It's my job," Kendra then took off back into the still open Senkaimon and left Lelouch to sit down and open the large folder before him.

_Well I might as well get started._

* * *

><p><strong>Hideout of the Black Knights<strong>

"I'm sorry Zero, we haven't found this Mao guy yet," Inoue said, talking to him over the phone while staring at a map. "Should we check our contacts in the Kyoto Network?"

"No," he told her, "Just stay with the Kanto block. If you come up with any leads let me know."

"Yes, will do."

"All right, I'll get back to you."

Inoue removed her headset. "Man you're sure eager to help the big boss. Are you trying to score more points? He went and made you a field commander like you deserve. Are you hoping he puts you in second in command? Personal secretary?"

"Tamaki you know I'm engaged. Why don't you close your mouth before I close it for you?"

"Ouch, harsh Inoue, you don't have to bite my head off. I was just noticing that you seem to have taken a personal interest in Zero's domestic affair is all. I mean even Ohgi didn't seem all that interested." Unbeknownst to both Tamaki and Inoue, Ohgi was currently dealing with a domestic affair of his own.

"Zero is our leader and our hero. As I've said before, he doesn't have to show us his identity for us to need to trust him."

"What? Trying to open him up? Good luck. Around here, the only one I see him saying anything of sentimental value to is Kallen."

"Given his build they might be around the same age."

Tamaki laughed. "Now that's hilarious. Kallen's still in school. We're being led around by a Britannian prodigy or something? Come on, get real, Inoue." Ever since their meeting with the Kyoto group it was now common knowledge that Zero was not Japanese.

"Doesn't change the fact that I think it's all too likely that I think Kallen's fallen head over heels for our leader," Inoue smiled.

Tamaki chuckled. "Yup." He began downing more root beer. "Want one?" he offered Inoue.

"I'm good." She began tapping more into the computer. She began making a phone call to a Kyoto contact.

"Hey, I thought Zero said not to contact Kyoto," Tamaki said.

"I'm not calling them about Mao."

Tamaki got up. "Oh, I think I get it. I'll get out of your way. Good luck, hope you find him. Want me to get you some coffee? I get the feeling you might be up all night."

"I appreciate the gesture, thank you."

The receiver finally picked up as Tamaki left. "Hello?"

"Hello, my name is Inoue Naomi. I'm with the Black Knights."

"Let's see here, Naomi…Naomi…" there was a pause as the man on the line repeated her name several times more before saying, "Ah yes, here we are: Inoue Naomi. I have you on record and authorized. Speak."

"I'm looking for a person of interest I was hoping the Kyoto group could search for."

"Is this search authorized by Zero?"

Inoue had a cover on the spot. "Zero prefers us to look for the talent and he'll appraise it once the person's been found. He has that kind of faith in us."

"I see. Who's this individual you're looking for?"

"His name is Kurosaki Ichigo. He has orange hair—that should stick out—and he has brown eyes. He's thirty-three, blood type A, Star Sign Capricorn, former occupation: Mizuho Police force." Inoue heard typing in the background.

"Inoue-san?"

"Yes?"

"I'll keep an eye out for Kurosaki Ichigo-san, but…I just pulled up records regarding the Mizuho police force involving the man I believe you're looking for. It says here that Chiba Nagisa, of the Four Holy Swords, worked with him when he was in the police. It's possible your man works in the Japan Liberation Front."

"Really?" Inoue got excited.

"It's not concrete, but she might know his whereabouts. Please contact me again if you can confirm or deny this. The Four Holy Swords are not authorized for such things by the Kyoto group at this time, so that part of the investigation you'll have to do yourself. If we find him though, you'll be the first to know. Should this be kept secret from Zero until he is found?"

"Y-yes. I…um…I don't have a cell number. Um…please if anyone else picks up when you call, please tell them to ask for me. Oh and spread this to the rest of the network if you could. I want him found as quickly as possible."

"We'll do what we can do given its only one individual, so don't be surprised if this takes weeks or even months. Don't contact us. We will contact you if we find anything, Miss Inoue."

"Thank you very much!" Inoue said and then got the dial tone. For the first time in her life since that awful moment Orihime felt hope again. _Ichigo…I will find you. I know you're out there. _She looked up at the moon overhead. _Are you looking up at this same moon, my love? _

* * *

><p><strong>Ashford Academy<strong>

Lelouch watched CC shoot Mao and kill him dead. His live self and Suzaku filed out and then Lelouch was able to get closer and study Suzaku a little more. He knew CC could see him in this form, so he stayed outside her line of sight. As he expected, Suzaku collapsed when he got to close.

"Hey what's going on are you okay?" Lelouch, the live one, asked. "That phantom stomach cramp again?" He then started to feel woozy. _What the…oh my head!_

"Lelouch, are you all right?" CC asked rushing to his side.

_What…now I'm affected to? But Momo…_ Lelouch, the soul reaper one, began playing the order of events in his head. _Ah, that's right, _he looked at his live self as though he could see right into his counterpart's soul. _Eien Tamashi is growing within me, like a fetus living off its mother. But…I'm much weaker than Suzaku, that's why I'm only getting a headache and he's taking the full blast._

CC rushed to Lelouch's side, the live one, to check up on him. Lelouch, the soul reaper one, then noticed that students were approaching the area. _Crap, I completely forgot about this! I have to geass them to—_

"This is nothing," the other Lelouch said to CC, gripping his head. He then looked at the other students and activated his geass. "Go back to your classes, please ignore everything over here." The students dispersed, influenced by the Geass.

Lelouch, the soul reaper one, let out a deep breath. _I forgot, I don't have to panic if I'm not feeling like my existence is fading. _Lelouch then noticed that CC was staring right at him. _She wants to talk to me. I can see it in her gaze. _He decided to open his mouth, hoping that Suzaku and his other self could only feel his pressure.

_**If they can't see you they can't hear you either…unless they're blind, which they're not.**_

_Thanks for the bolster._

_**Hey, you go out in flames, I do too. Besides, **_Eien Tamashi affixed her attention to her master's other half. _**I'm in there now. **_

_Yes, I know. _"Break free and we'll talk," Lelouch left without another word.

"Huh? Is something the matter?" the other Lelouch asked CC.

CC shook her head. "No it's nothing. Come on." She went with Lelouch and Suzaku back into the building.

"Lelouch, that's the girl from the Shinjuku incident, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Huh?" Suzaku was confused.

"Yeah, looks just like her, I know. Kind of strange how I found her out in the street a few weeks ago, took her in, cleaned her up. I'm letting her stay with me."

"I never knew you to be so charitable," Suzaku teased.

"Well, what can I say? I can't see suffering right in front of me," Lelouch said with a smirk.

"Why have I never seen her around with—oh because she looks like the girl so she might be mistaken as such right?"

"Exactly," Lelouch told Suzaku.

"Well it was nice to meet you Miss…"

"Breena." CC gave Lelouch a very subtle, dirty look for saying her real name.

"I see," Suzaku bowed and spoke in Japanese, "Konichiwa Breena-san."

"Konichwa, Kururugi-san," CC responded in kind.

Suzaku then got a text on his phone asking him to report to base. He sighed, "Wonderful, at a time like this."

"Will you keep quiet about this at work?"

Suzaku nodded. "Of course. See ya." He took off.

"Lelouch, I'm going to dump Mao's body. Go back to class, would you?" Lelouch gave her an estranged look. "Don't worry, I won't be seen. Now run along. I'll be back in the house to see Nunnally shortly." Lelouch reluctantly did as CC suggested. CC picked up Mao and carried him to someplace to dump him. _To go and use my real name. Of all the audastic things to—no that was probably for the best. Suzaku is a soldier. He'd catch on. _

CC isolated herself and dumped Mao's body down a manhole cover.

"You know that's going to make him hard to track," Lelouch, the dead one, called as he dropped down from the roof of one of the two buildings CC was standing in between of.

"Deal with it. This is where I dumped him without your knowledge anyhow. You want him go to the city dump."

"What so he rots amongst the filth before he burns in hell? How symbolic."

CC said nothing in response to Lelouch's comment, probably not thinking along the same lines. She had only dumped Mao's body that way because it was the least likely place he'd be found in her opinion and the only place she knew to hide the body. Considering she used to hide bodies for people before her life with geass she was well versed in where they would not be found.

She had no Segway into changing the topic of conversation with Lelouch. "So we've met again. I'm surprised. You certainly are an interesting one Lelouch, existing in two places at the same time. When I met you and gave you the geass I hadn't forgotten our first meeting."

"And yet you never told the other me about this me, you really do keep your promises."

"When you live so long you tend to understand the time stream well enough and how it functions."

"CC. I have some questions that need answers. I want you to…"

"No."

"Huh?"

"I'm not answering anything you ask me now. You have a job to do, don't you?"

"Who are you, Mao in CC's body?"

CC did not find Lelouch's mind reading joke funny. She continued to speak with an emotionless expression. "I told you the last time we met. I know your kind. I may know you, but you also have something you shouldn't."

"What do you mean? Are you saying I'm not supposed to have my geass?" Lelouch had suspected this might be the case. After all, the Soul Society had no records of it at all no matter how thoroughly he searched. As far as he knew, he was the only soul reaper to ever possess a geass.

"There are rules of geass it's best that you know. A geass user is supposed to lose its power when they die. If a victim of geass influence dies, the influence of the geass leaves them, depending on the geass or geasses affecting them. The effects of a person with geass whose geass no longer exists, whether by death or absorbing a code, will continue to permeate or dissolve. It always depends on the geass type. I can sense that you still have yours. It comes with the territory of being the holder of a code. I can also sense that it's graduated to mastery."

"You can tell?"

"I felt a pulse over fifteen years ago and wondered what in the world it meant. Only after meeting you and giving you your geass did I understand. The pulsations I felt then and your geass when I gave it to you have similar wavelengths."

"Is that why you gave me the geass then, because you recognized me?"

"That was part of it, I suppose."

"There's more?" CC didn't answer that question. "You want me to give up my geass, don't you? My live self still needs you. I can't take your code now."

"Yes, I'm aware, but I also am aware that he eventually dies. When or how, I do not know, nor do I care. Is it after Britannia perishes? Is it before? Does he succeed? Does he not? The mysteries are interesting."

"So that's why you started becoming so persnickety with me. You didn't know my fate, but you knew I'd eventually die."

"Exactly and when it's all over, you will take my code."

Lelouch stared at CC with defiance. "No."

"Those were the terms to our contract," she scowled back.

Lelouch smirked. "Our paths are intertwined. You and I both know this. It's not just my future I know, but yours as well. You will come to want to live CC, this I know. I will find another way to release myself of the Geass, this I predict."

"Utter foolishness," CC barked.

"Say what you will now, but don't forget that you are talking to a higher power," Lelouch said, striking a pose of supremacy and looking down on CC.

"You haven't changed at all," CC said with no inflection of emotion.

"That's not true either and you'll come to understand that in time. I'll see you at the close, I guess. Until then, Breena."

"S-stop that! Don't call me by my name like that!"

"Oh well," Lelouch said with a provocative smirk and disappeared, leaving CC feeling fussy.

_Wow, I actually made her mad. Imagine that. _Lelouch then made his way to the dump to locate Mao's body. _I wonder what kind of hollow he'll turn into. _Lelouch thought, recalling his algorithm. _He's tricky and elusive so he'd have wings, which also means he won't have bulk. He's also sneaky. He'd probably prefer speed over strength. On top of that he also might… _Lelouch paused his thought process, chuckled and shook his head. _Why am I worried anyway? He'll never give me the slip. After all, I'm a captain._

Lelouch pursued the sewer line from overhead, knowing it well and the directions it ran, straight to the city dump. Mao's body was already there, covered in grime, and his spirit was already emerging from his corpse. Lelouch had expected him to become a hollow and he had. Mao was too obsessed with CC to be anything else.

Mao, in hollow form, had brown skin, wings and a tuft of white hair coming from behind his mask that lacked lips and a nose. He had three claws per arm and two claws per leg. He had a lizard-like tail. _Funny I figured he'd be a little more cat-like._ Lelouch chuckled at the Japanese pun and dashed towards Mao, sword silently being drawn to cut him down before Mao had a chance to realize he was there, but the slippery hollow dodged with ease and took to the skies.

Mao beat the back of his wings together, mimicking the sound of that god awful sarcastic clapping. "Well, well, well, look who it is. I thought I recognized your thoughts reverberating through my mind. What's with the outfit?"

"Like I have to tell you anything!" _Damn it. He can talk again. That means anyone who dies no longer has to follow the commands of my geass. _He thought of Euphie. _I guess that's a good thing though. And this is precisely why I didn't want Susanna here._

Mao began laughing joyfully and then stated, "Ah, your mind it seems is quite different since I last read it. Has it really been that long?" Lelouch tried to block Mao from his mind with his reiatsu. "Ohoho! No it hasn't! You're just not the same kid I've just been messing with, are you?"

"Dammit! Shut up! Hado 31: Shakkaho!" Mao moved nimbly and dodged Lelouch's strike with ease.

Mao beat his wings again. "Captain or not, I know your moves before you make them. You'll never hit me, Lelouch."

"Oh yes I will!" Using shunpo Lelouch aimed right for Mao, but Mao was already moving before Lelouch reached him.

"When you have faster speed, you move too quickly to react to someone already moving, even if they're slower than you. Control yourself, captain. You wouldn't want to get an aneurysm at your age."

Lelouch grit his teeth in absolute hate. "Hado 33: Sokatsui!"

Mao still dodged. "Oho, very, very clever, Lelouch. You tried to confuse me, by thinking you were going to strike me with a different kido, but the moment I knew that I had the instinct to dodge. Face it, captain, you might have the strength to kill me, but you don't have the skill to catch me."

"Mao!" Lelouch rushed towards the hollow again, but missed.

Mao laughed. "So sorry to cut our time short, but picking your brain has given me some nice ideas. Ta-ta for now, Lelouch." Mao disappeared into a garganta to leave for Hueco Mundo.

"Coward! Get back here!" He dropped to the ground and put his sword away, slamming the guard into the scabbard. "Tch," he sneered. _Mao, what exactly do you plan to do?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo<strong>

Mao of course knew exactly what he was doing. He was able to obtain so much information by reading Lelouch's mind, but as he stood amongst the white sands of Hueco Mundo, he realized that, despite being able to sense other presences, he couldn't hear any thoughts but his own. It was blissful to him.

_But then wait, why could I read Lelouch's mind? _As he thought of Lelouch, Mao realized he was able to tap into the information he had scanned of Lelouch's as if recalling it from a sort of databank. _I see so I don't have my geass power, this is a similar, but built in power to my grotesque form. Yes, and I noticed from Lelouch that he understands why that is. _His wings clapped like the chirping wings of a cricket. _How delicious. _Mao began recalling all the information he had scanned from Lelouch's mind. His wings clapped in delight again. _Simply fabulous, my revenge will be swift, but who to use to draw him out? His live self? No, that's too easy and he'll suspect it. CC? Perhaps later. _Mao went through his databank on Lelouch, going through a list of potential targets. He had sucked up a lot of information from Lelouch without either of them knowing it.

Mao's new mind-scanning hollow power let him read the surface thoughts of those he concentrated his power on, but at the same time, he could slowly collect memory input from souls around him and then later pull it out like a file on a computer. From the knowledge he had obtained he found Lelouch's ultimate fear. He chuckled. _Oho, so he doesn't want the time stream to fluctuate, does he? _Mao's mask blocked everything from his face except for a violet-red left eye. A crooked, cracked smile through Mao's mask formed. _We'll have to fix that. _

Mao then began to notice that he was attracting attention. He whipped out his claws. _Well, well, looks like it's feeding time. _He began to sing a tune as he hacked and slashed away at the hollows coming towards him. "One little, two little, three little hollows to eat. Four little, five little, six little hollows to eat. Seven little, eight little, nine little hollows to eat. And I'll have my fill until I am full."

* * *

><p><strong>Area 11, Ashford Academy<strong>

Lelouch wasn't sure what to do now. Mao had escaped and that was bad news. Lelouch didn't know what Mao might've read from his mind or where he might appear next. Should he call for backup? No, he had to work with what he had. This was exactly the reason he'd asked Momo to be nearby. He hadn't expected Mao to escape him, but the elusive bastard had anyway.

To make sure he would be ready for Mao's reappearance, he decided to oversee Ashford Academy as the day went by. Any and all targets Mao could go after would be located here at the academy. Lelouch, of course, was only considering his live self and CC since hollows only attacked those closely connected to them while they were alive. On the off chance Suzaku was targeted, Lelouch asked Momo to make her way towards the Viceroy building and keep a close eye on him and his half-siblings, just in case. Whoever encountered Mao would call the other to battle. Lelouch hoped Mao wouldn't be stupid enough to target Cornelia, if only because Cornelia had the spiritual power to see him. Lelouch hadn't been thinking about her initially, but after what CC said, it was strange how Mao could still read minds. He should no longer have his geass.

_Then his mind reading abilities are connected to his hollow powers, great, _Lelouch thought sarcastically.

Lelouch stood atop one of the academy buildings that didn't have roof access and watched the entire day go by, monitoring his unit and deploying them to handle nearby activity so that he could focus on watching the school, waiting for Mao. Lelouch had managed to identify Mao's strand of reiatsu even within the narrow timeframe they had clashed. Mao left pockets of reiatsu everywhere, enough for Lelouch to analyze and send to Division 12. If Mao decided to emerge again, he would appear different on Lelouch's and Momo's pager than anything else.

Eventually the sun went in and the night was serene with the whole city lit up. Lelouch's haori flapped in the night air as he remained on his perch, crouched on the ledge, surveying the academy, like a warrior of the night.

_**You know sitting here perched on the roof like this, scowling and such, you look like a comic book character.**_

_Bite me, _Lelouch snapped, _I'm concentrating._

_**Oh, yes because it is sooooo haaaaard to watch over a peaceful school campus. **_

_Even the most serene situations can turn into raging chaos at the sight of a dropped lit match._

_**Ooooooh, pess-i-mis-tic when did you become brooding again? **_Lelouch simply growled. _**Oooooh, grou-chy. You're no fun today.**_

_When has confronting ones past sins ever been fun?_

_**Geez, why don't you just get a blade and slit your wrist? You sound so emo.**_

_Just stop talking._

_**Fine. Sourpuss. **_

Lelouch took a deep breath and looked over the horizon and looked at his soul pager. He was kneeling down on the roof watching the city lights. It looked rather beautiful from his perch. It was unfortunate he had no one to share it with, not that this was the time to be thinking of such things. He could easily call Susanna over, but right now he was all business.

Lelouch sat perched like a gargoyle, waiting for something to happen. And then a little after 10, something finally did. His soul pager started to go haywire. _He's here. _

Lelouch began to follow the signal only to realize the direction he was headed in. _The Ashford manor? Why would he head there? The only person even remotely connected to me there is…_Lelouch gasped realizing what Mao's angle was. _That bastard! _Lelouch made great haste towards the manor. He knew Mao's goal exactly. He didn't know how Mao knew, but something told him that Mao was going to try and fuck up the time stream. Lelouch also knew his target: Milly. Milly was minor enough in Lelouch's life that she didn't play an impactful role, but even the slightest change could have catastrophic results as he noted at Narita. If Milly died, Lelouch would become Student Council President. He'd have school responsibilities that would completely screw up his schedule and duties with the Black Knights. _Dammit! This is not good!_ Lelouch approached the manor where she lived only to see Mao rocket out of one of the windows with the unconscious, voluptuous student council president in his grasp. However, there was something vastly different about Mao though. Lelouch couldn't see it from a distance, but he could sense that Mao had become much stronger than last time. As Lelouch neared he could see exactly what had changed.

Mao was bigger now and looked more formidable. His skin was now brownish-red and his wings were curved with talons sticking out the topsides. He had five claws on each hand now and his legs were thick like tree trunks with three claws instead of two. Mao had two smaller wings shaped like hands, obviously to replicate that annoying clapping sound whenever he felt like it.

_This…this isn't in my algorithm. This…what is this? This sensation…he's an adjuchas, but how…how did he get so powerful so quickly?_

Thanks to Mao's ability to read minds, Mao could scan for locations of other pockets of hollows of the hollows he had devoured. Mao was still the main mind. Since his power worked from his mind it was always incredibly sharp.

"Milly!" Lelouch shouted in alarm and dove towards her, but Mao veered out of the way and the next thing Lelouch knew a burning blast caught him in the back. Mao's free hand crackled with fire.

His wings on his back clip-clapped away. "I knew it. I knew you'd come after me. I just knew you wouldn't risk even the slightest disruption to the time stream."

"Mao, she has nothing to do with this! Let her go!" Lelouch roared.

"Oho, my, my how you've changed," Mao said his tiny wings a clippity-clapping, "The old you would've feigned a lack of concern for the girl's welfare until I went and tried to make a move. You've become quite a slave to your emotions, Lelouch."

"Mao, I'm not going to tell you again," Lelouch pointed his sword at him, "Put. Milly. Down."

"You and I both know that's a lie."

"This is you're last warning. Put Milly down or—"

"Or what? You'll go Bankai and teach me a lesson?" Mao held up Milly by the back of her collar. She was completely unconscious and blissfully unaware of what was going on around her. "Your reiatsu might harm the poor girl if it goes too much more powerful than mine. You and I both know that if a non-spiritual being comes in contact with a really powerful spiritual power: Poof! It ceases to exist. Besides, I've grown quite attached to your friend here." Mao said clamping a claw over Milly's shapely bosom. "Very attached."

"Put her down. _Now._" Lelouch scowled, speaking with utter contempt.

"If you insist, I suppose I could unhand her," Mao said with a shrug, Lelouch relaxed for a moment only to watch as Mao ascended higher into the air and lift Milly high above his head "I'll make her make nice friends with Mr. Concrete!"

"STOP!" Lelouch shouted rushing towards Mao, but he wasn't fast enough. Mao chucked Milly towards the ground with a fierce throw. Lelouch changed trajectory on a dime and dove towards the unconscious falling girl.

"Ah, ah, ah, can't have you saving the day." Mao dove towards Lelouch and smacked him in the side with a flame-imbued hand, sending Lelouch spiraling away across the air. Lelouch would never make it at this rate.

"MILLY!" Lelouch called out to her. He could feel his body tense up. She was going to hit the ground and everything was going to be all for naught. He couldn't move. He tried to, but his body wouldn't will it, breath caught in his throat. _Dammit. It's just like Narita and this time there's no one here. The only one who knows about this is too far away and I can't call out to her. Milly! MILLYYYYYY!_

Milly sped towards the ground unconscious, head first. Lelouch reached out towards her in wide eyed fear, Mao smirked with delight. But then, at the last second she vanished from sight, confusing both Mao and Lelouch.

"Wh-what?" Both Mao and Lelouch uttered the same statement, wondering where she had suddenly vanished to.

Their confusion was laid to rest when a powerful ball of fire went sailing in Mao's direction, which he dodged and the blast continued to sail towards Lelouch, forcing him to dodge as it went sailing across the horizon before exploding in midair, hitting nothing.

_I know that blast of fire anywhere. _Lelouch looked over behind Mao. Standing on air, tree-shaped sword imbued with fire, haori and violet hair flapping in the breeze, stood the Captain of Squad 4, Hinamori Momo. Lelouch let out a deep breath of relief and found that he could move again. _Momo…thank you._

"Wh-where did you come from?" Mao asked.

"What's the matter Mao, do you not have such omnipresent awareness of your surroundings as you normally do?" Lelouch taunted. "I have plenty of allies to help me in times of crisis." _Mao should've at least sensed Momo headed this way. His power has changed. It's still mind reading, but it's different from before. Now it's just a matter of figuring it out and exploiting its weakness._

"That's right, Lamperouge-sensei isn't alone, hollow." Momo scowled at him.

"Well I know when I'm outclassed. I'll just—"

"Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro!" Momo and Lelouch cast at almost the exactly same time. Momo had cast first, Lelouch aiming where he thought Mao would be after he dodged Momo's kido. It wouldn't hold him for long, but it was enough that Momo was able to take some time to return Milly to her bedroom. Lelouch struck forward, but Mao had broken free and he missed. Mao dodged and Momo returned to the scene. He and his apprentice were going to face Mao together. Between the two of them, Lelouch and Momo could take out this wily and crafty foe just as Lelouch had intended from the start.

Unfortunately, Lelouch's mind was subconsciously calculating how things could possibly get worse and Mao began to laugh. "Oh Lelouch, as always, your masterful mind is always your greatest weakness against me."

"What are you up to?"

"Why using the wonderful idea you just subconsciously gave me. Let's see," Mao flexed his claws, "So I just do this?" He drove his nails straight into his mask, surprising both Momo and Lelouch. "And then I do," Mao said and paused as he gripped the portion of his mask in between the portions he had punctured, "THIS!" He ripped it off revealing his face to Momo and Lelouch, letting what remained of his mask form around him like an astronaut without their visor on. Mao's body pulsed and then he suddenly convulsed backwards and the next thing he knew he was dressed in white robes and carrying a sword at his hip side. Momo and Lelouch could feel Mao's energy skyrocket from the transformation. Mao had just become an arrancar. He clapped in delight. "And to think I owe all this from you knowing how the transformation is completed. I can read your minds like open books. You two are scared of how strong I might have become and you're only at one-fifth your full power." Mao whipped out his sword which had a lime green handle and a c-shaped guard. "Let's see how strong I've become shall we?"

"How about not? Tobiu—" Before Momo could launch her attack Mao was already on her and attacked Momo with a hard punch to the stomach. Momo got the wind knocked out of her. Mao then cut her across the torso and threw her at the ground.

"Momo!" Lelouch shouted, but nearly met the same fate as Mao rushed towards him. Lelouch saw him disappear and mounted a defense with his own blade to stop Mao's crazed charge. Lelouch stood with his body turned at a ninety-degree angle, blade held up over his head, turned towards Mao, both hands on the blade. Mao's blade was pushing down into it and he was smiling like a person who had lost all sanity.

"What's the matter, Lelouch? Can't push me off? Are you upset because I went and hurt your apprentice?"

"Screw you, Mao," Lelouch grumbled.

"Ooooh, temper, temper. Come on Lelouch, aren't you a captain? Surely you can beat mua can't you? Or do you not have the skill?" Mao pulled his blade up spun clockwise and hacked towards Lelouch's front. Both hands on his blade Lelouch blocked Mao's strike, but was pushed far across the air.

_Damn, he's strong. I can't push him away with a sealed blade. Dammit. _"Bankai!" Lelouch shouted and emerged in his uniform. "Zero no Seishin no Eien Tamashi."

Mao clapped his hands. "Bravo, bravo Lelouch. I was wondering when you'd take it out." Mao smiled fiendishly, "But it won't help you." Mao rushed back at Lelouch, but was blocked off by a wall of white fire.

_**White** flames? _Lelouch was confused, but as the flames dissipated he saw Momo on Mao's other side and she was already in her Bankai's form. Momo was wearing open toed wing-tipped laced up leather boots that wrapped around her legs up to her knees. Rings of fire were wrapped around the ankles. Pink, lace ribbons were coiled around Momo's arms and swayed back and forth along the air, dangling below the altitude of Momo's feet. They were as long as pythons. Momo's full length shichishito was equipped to her sword arm. Momo's Kosode and Shitagi were shrunken to show off her midriff and her sleeves didn't come down to the elbows, which is how far her ribbons were wrapped around her from her wrists on up, on both arms. Momo's left arm was extended. She bent her fingers and the next thing Lelouch knew Mao was flying far away from his location as another pillar of white flames erupted in midair.

Lelouch just stared. "You're good enough to dodge the power of my Bankai. I didn't think anyone could sense my Shiro kasai-en coming." **(Shiro kasai-en = White Fire Blaze)**

"Oh I didn't sense it. I just knew you were going to do it," Mao grinned. "I can read your minds. All of your techniques are useless."

"All of them?" Momo asked. "Let's see you back up that claim." She charged straight towards Mao and made to attack with her sword, but Mao dodged with ease only for Lelouch to shoot a few fireballs at him. Momo, almost reading Lelouch's mind herself, was able to dodge when Mao did and before Mao could lock onto Momo's mind she had slashed him along the back with her weapon and Lelouch was already preparing to attack.

"Hado 90: Kurohitsugi!"

Mao went to grab Momo's arm, but she created a distance between them. "Bakudo 9: Seki!" Mao was repelled and took the full brunt of Lelouch's kido. The student and teacher thought that that had to be the end of Mao, but the warrior was not down for the count.

"Scan, Lagarto ojo." **(Lizard eye)**. Mao broke out of Lelouch's imperfect Kido and emerged in a very similar form he had been in before. His tail was long and spiked and he had long, reptilian claws. He had two pairs of wings and his hands crackled with fire, but his body was not scaly and his legs did not change. "Let's try this on for size." Mao then ripped towards Lelouch with a claw and though Lelouch blocked with his spherical barrier, Mao's strike was enough to punch through Lelouch's defenses, but before his claw could reach Lelouch he had to dodge out of the way as Momo's ribbon went snaking towards him. He and Lelouch both dodged.

"Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro!" Lelouch's kido missed obviously. Mao didn't know why he bothered to try. He was just shaking his head when Lelouch began taking to the offensive and pelting Mao with fireballs in a chase until Mao swatted a volley of them back at Lelouch with his tail.

"Hana-en!" **(Blossom Flame).**

Now he understood. Mao's focus was on Lelouch and he had his attention diverted from Momo and as the petals of flame broke towards him Mao zipped around frantically dodging before rushing towards Momo. Unfortunately, he left his back wide open to Lelouch and as a Raikoho barreled towards him, the slippery arrancar was forced to abandon his charge.

_Damn, they're good together. _Mao said, flapping up above. _I haven't exactly figured out all of my capabilities. It's mind blowing. He has such trust in that girl that they don't even need to communicate. How irritatingly frustrating! It's like him and that damned Kururugi kid all over again!_

"Shi Kumo!" Lelouch's death cloud began to form around Mao and his vision was obscured. Mao, feeling the peeling sensation brought upon by the black vapor, bolted out of it in fear only to find Momo right in front of him.

"Shiro kasai-en." Mao was caught right in the blast at point blank.

"Good work," Lelouch said from up above.

"Thanks sensei, I—" Momo's smile and sentence was short lived when a fireball hit her in the chest and sent her flying. Mao was still standing and other than a few singe marks looked no worse for wear. He was laughing.

"All that senseless time spent dodging and you don't even have the power to scratch me. This is simply wonderful."

"Oh you trolling bastard!" Lelouch shouted. "Shokan Kinshi!" a chain ripped down from above and impacted into the open air. From out of the crack in space emerged a gigantic skeletal dragon. Lelouch blinked. "Z-Zuke?"

The dragon roared in response.

_So that's why this technique is called such. Does this mean that the Shokan Kinshi summons creatures from hell? _Lelouch figured he'd have to test this theory at a later date.

Zuke landed by Lelouch and awaited mental orders. Lelouch ordered the dragon to attack Mao. Unfortunately, Lelouch had not summoned Zuke at the creature's full power. His Shokan Kinshi, a summoning technique, could only make the creature he summoned have 5-7 times the reiatsu Lelouch had and with the Gentei Kaijo leash that only made it as strong as his captain self at minimum. So Lelouch was floored when Mao opened his mouth, fired his cero and disintegrated Zuke on the spot.

"Wh-what?" The next thing Lelouch knew Mao had struck him across the face with his flaming fist and then chucked him into the ground.

"Lamperouge-sensei!" Momo shouted in alarm.

Mao's wings clapped in delight as he appeared before Momo with Sonido. "Aww, what's the matter? Did I hurt the man you admire?"

The expression on Momo's face turned into one of vengeful hatred. Unlike her battle with Zurik, because Momo's Bankai was fully mastered, the form of it did not change and her angelic looking Bankai remained as it was. She was just angry. "You…will…pay." Momo glared darkly.

Mao's mind scan of Momo as she swung her blade with both hands revealed that Momo was planning on intensifying gravity on him, confusing him somewhat, but he motioned to dodge nonetheless. He was floored however when all of a sudden his velocity was abruptly reduced and the next thing he knew he was in on a crash course with the pavement. Momo charged towards Mao with a fierce burst of speed and set him on fire with her Bankai as she passed him on the way down. As Mao was set aflame by Momo's Bankai she touched down on the ground as he slammed into it. Mao could barely stand as he was grounded like a kiwi.

Momo held her sword above her head and twirled it. "Taiyo no Koto!" **(Soaring Sun) **All of a sudden a large twister of flame formed as Momo swung down at her hip side like her sword was a tennis racket. The twister, twice as tall as its creator, went spinning towards the grounded Mao and left him to be burned to his very core. Momo rushed in and did not let up and began by fiercely stabbing Mao in the wings and back, not caring where she was hitting. Her strikes were piercing straight through his hierro, but Momo couldn't tell that she was doing minimal damage.

Eventually her gravity binding began to wear off and Mao took to the skies and flung Momo off his back. However, as he tried to scan her mind for information he noticed that her mind was way too wild to get a good readout. Momo was in a serious rage and she was only thinking of killing her opponent, her mind acting on its own. Her blade imbued with flame, a white hot blast of fire went sailing towards Mao. He may have been in pretty terrible shape, but he wasn't down for the count just yet. He sped towards Momo head on. She dodged and he began barraging her with fireballs. Momo countered with blasts of fire of her own. The entire sky, if one was spiritually attuned, looked like it was going up with fireworks from the clash of the enemies. This went on for about a minute or two before Mao unleashed a full-fledged stream of fire at Momo. Momo dodged, but Mao watched her move and unleashed his cero. He had aimed where Momo would be and she didn't think she could dodge it in time.

But then, out of nowhere, something suddenly blocked Mao's cero. Momo was blurred by the red glare from the energy and the cape flapping in her face, but then suddenly noticed who stood before her.

"L-Lamperouge-sensei?"

It was true. Lelouch was standing between Momo and Mao, but there was something different about him now. He seemed much more powerful and his Zero helmet was full and complete. He was also cased in dense, shiny, black armor with slanted, bladed protrusions all around the armor. Lelouch only wasn't wearing this special armor along his elbow, shoulder, ankle, wrist, hip, and neck joints. His hands and feet were covered by black gloves and boots. The parts of his body that were not covered by armor were covered by a cloth that imitated his true zero uniform, the full outfit of which was underneath the special armor. The geass emblems on his gloves and cape were gone. Instead, now, the geass was emblazoned brightly along Lelouch's chest plate.

He stood with his left hand outstretched. It was smoking giving the impression that he had just stopped Mao's cero, with his bare hand.

_I-Impossible that…that cero completely disintegrated that last attack of his and…and why can I suddenly not read his mind at all? It's completely blank! No…wait…it's not blank…there's another presence there…blocking me out._

"By the look on your face I'm going to guess that you can't read my mind," Lelouch said to Mao. "I suppose that only makes sense given the form I am in."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Mao shouted.

"This is what we call a Bankai's core form. In all generations of the Gotei, I am one of the few with the privilege of being able to use one."

Mao scanned his mind for any memory banks of this applying to Momo, but came up empty.

"She doesn't know. Momo is a relatively new captain."

"Sensei, what's a core form?"

"I suppose it doesn't matter to explain. A core form is the true form of the Bankai. When a soul reaper attains their bankai and masters it, its release brings about a standard or neutral form to it, while still being the Bankai. Bankais are so unique because they are the true forms of the Zanpakuto. However, since a Zanpakuto release is formed by the synergistic union of the soul reaper and zanpakuto spirit, then the core form is the perfection of that union. Byakuya's is his Senkei. Hisana's is her one-winged form, Stefan's is his Nami Kogu and I've watched Unohana unleash hers twice. This is mine: Yusei Ocho no Zero: Sekai Seikei Yoroi!" **(Ascendant Dynasty of Zero: World Shaping Armor)**

"My, my what a pretentious name," Mao mocked.

"You know for once we agree on something," Lelouch said.

"What?" Mao twitched, expecting Lelouch to get angry.

"Well you see as its name suggests, such a powerful form would make you think that I could take on the world, but even with it I pale in comparison to the reiatsu to that of some of my superiors. Nevertheless," Momo watched as Lelouch took a stance of mid-level Hakuda, well beyond her knowledge of his capability on the art, "It will be enough to take out the likes of you."

Mao flashed a crazed smile and then laughed. No clapping was heard. "That's rich you actually think that can beat me. I knew you had this up your sleeve. You called it your trump card. I told you before all your techniques are useless. You cannot best me!"

"Oh really?" Lelouch asked and then all of a sudden was in Mao's personal space, "I beg to differ." Momo then watched in awe as Lelouch began unleashing a relentless martial arts combo on Mao so fast he couldn't even blink. "How unfortunate for you," Lelouch said as he ended his combo with a fierce right hook, knocking Mao away. "Though I had discovered this technique a long time ago, it wasn't ready until after Britannia's war until recently." Lelouch stood with cape flapping up above him and his arms spread out, gathering energy in them while he lifted up his left leg, giving the impression of flight. "I also couldn't actively practice with my Bankai so some of my skills needed fine tuning. With this, though I'm not normally a straight up fighter, I had Stefan and Kendra teach me a few things in Hakuda. But then again," Lelouch turned his body away as a large orb of blue energy was gathering in between the watermelon sized distance his hands were held that. "Kido has always been my strong suit." With a fierce wave Lelouch let loose Hiryugekizoku Shintenraiho with no incantation or declaration at full power, hindered only by the Gentei Kaijo, right at Mao.

The frightened arrancar emerged from the attack and flew higher into the air trying to escape, but Lelouch would have none of it. Appearing in front of Mao, thrusting his widespread palm forward a wave of telekinetic energy slammed Mao down towards the ground. _I could end this by ripping some of these houses or trees out of the ground, but then I'd have to pay for the repairs. Besides, I have other ways of finishing this. _

_**I thought you were going to strangle him.**_

_How barbaric, Eien Tamashi. Besides, where's the fun in simply killing him and being done with it?_

_**Yes, let's punish him.**_

_Way ahead of you._

As Mao hit the dirt and prepared to get back up like he had just been hit by a big green bi-pedal monster of unstoppable rage, he staggered back and forth when he was suddenly bound in place by six rods of light. He couldn't move and then saw Lelouch standing across the way from him. Behind Lelouch's helmet, Mao couldn't see the glare Lelouch was sending his way. He then noticed the orbs of energy Lelouch was forming in either of his hands as they stood at either side of him. One orb was black, the other was crimson. Lelouch flung his arms out at his sides and then brought the energy together by smacking his wrists together, creating a swirling crackling ball of energy. The energy formed closely resembled that of the hadron cannon. Lelouch held a single palm in front of the energy ball and increased it in size. On the inside of his helmet an HUD display came up and Lelouch analyzed Mao's body. The HUD display was able to locate a spot on Mao's body where his hierro had been damaged. _I'll focus my attack there._

"You!" Mao cried out as he fruitlessly struggled to break free. "H-how…how could I be overpowered by the likes of you? How?"

"You've been living in my world, Mao. It's a world I've lived in for over one hundred and forty years. You're playing a game with the deck stacked in my favor. It was foolish for you to actually think you stood a chance against me. I don't ever want to see you again, you bastard! When you wake up, it had better be in hell!"

"You…you can't KILL ME LIKE THIS!"

"Of course I can. Just who do you think I am, Mao? I am the man who destroys worlds and the man who creates them. I am the one and only true Black Knight who lurks in the shadows and makes all who see me fear my shadow. I am the UN-DYING ZERO!" Lelouch punctuated the last three syllables. "NOW MEET YOUR END!" Lelouch said and blasted Mao into oblivion. He then disengaged from Bankai completely and then dropped to his knees. Momo disengaged her Bankai and then went to check on Lelouch's condition. He was dripping with sweat and panting heavily.

"Are you okay, sensei?" she asked.

"I'll recover," Lelouch said, and coughed. "It's my first time using that in combat. I figured things would be a little rough. The Gentei Kaijo also probably made things a little worse."

"How long have you had your core form for?" Momo asked.

"Since the moment I became a captain of course. My Bankai was well mastered by that point. I know all of my techniques, but some of them weren't quite ready for combat when Aizen came around, mostly because, as he had said on Sokyoku hill, I couldn't practice with it openly. My core form in particular would've done too much damage to be used in our hideout so I had no time to give it a field test or properly invest time into it. As I said to Mao, Stefan and Kendra taught me some Hakuda since my physical abilities are increased three fold by the armor. I then asked Kenpachi, a couple years back if he'd let me cut loose on him. I got a few scratches on him, nothing too serious. I'm far beneath his capabilities. If he had removed his eyepatch I probably wouldn't have been able to injure him at all."

"What took you so long to come to my rescue? Does your core form have a special release requirement like Lusca and Kuchiki Hisana-taicho?"

"No, I simply waited until Mao was completely focused on you. I wanted the shock factor to rattle him. And, of course, as I predicted, the core form confused his mind because during the use of a core form a soul reaper and their Zanpakuto are one in the same, so his mind reading couldn't differentiate between Eien Tamashi and me. I just bided my time, waited for the perfect opportunity, and took it." Lelouch stood up.

"Did you know that arrancar? You knew his name."

"His name is Mao. He was a fierce enemy of mine when I was alive," Lelouch said as he put his sealed Zanpakuto away.

"And the girl I rescued, you knew here too?" Lelouch was silent. "Lamperouge-sensei, I want to know what's going on. As your apprentice and a part of this expedition, I'm knee deep in all of this now. I think I have a right to know about the man who has trained me and molded me into the path I've chosen and the decisions I've made." Lelouch chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just you sound like someone I used to know when I was alive and they had every right to say a similar statement, but never did." Lelouch let out a deep breath and stood up. "Let's get some shut eye, it's late at night. When your squad members bring breakfast tomorrow morning, I'll explain it to you during the meal."

"Okay, I can wait."

"Just one thing though," Lelouch said.

"What is it?"

"I want you to know that no matter what I tell you, it doesn't change what I am now."

Momo smiled and held her hands down by her waist, "Of course it won't. I told you before: No matter how he changes or what he was like, Lamperouge-sensei is Lamperouge-sensei. He's the man that saved my life, opened my eyes and has helped me to become strong. When I joined the Gotei," Momo gave Lelouch a kind, reminiscent smile, "It should've been you I wanted to emulate and be near. Aizen tried to use me, but you've been good to me, despite all the cruelty you've opened my eyes to. I was a child when we first met and you've helped me mature. Even before we met I never saw anything good about being childish. Being childish means that you're naïve and when you're naïve it's easy for people to hurt and take advantage of you. When that happens, those events control your entire life and you can lose sight of who you are. By growing mature, your heart grows more experienced. And you've help me become mature. You may have made me grow mature quicker than I expected," Momo's face turned slightly upset, "And I'll admit that I didn't appreciate it at the time," she smiled warmly, "But considering what it led to in my life, I can't help, but thank you for everything you've given me, Lamperouge-sensei. So no matter what your past is like, it doesn't change who you are now. After all, it was you who taught me: 'It's no good to dwell on the past. If you don't move forward you will be left behind in time. Always look forward to the future for that is where your destiny lies.'

"So unless you do something bad now, it doesn't matter to me what you used to be like, that just makes it easier to understand you. 'Loyalty without understanding is no better than blind faith.' You taught me that too, remember? Sensei is the most intelligent and wisest soul reaper I know." Momo was gleaming with jubilance as she spoke. "It makes me proud to call myself your apprentice."

"Thank you Momo," Lelouch smiled at her and pat her on the head, "And I am proud to call you my apprentice."

**End of Chapter 160**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And that's it. No more Mao. Nah, I'm just f**king with you. He'll be back. I had so much fun using Lelouch's core form. I am charged up like you wouldn't believe with using it. Next chapter, in case you don't remember, is gonna be kind of short. Good thing too. I was getting so fucking tired of these long ass chapters. And for those of you who are curious Breena is a name of gaelic origin that means Water Droplet. See you next time).**


	161. The Return of Chiba Nagisa

**(A/N: Eien Tamashi: Well this is short. Me: Bite me. Eien Tamashi: *nips at neck* Me: Ack! I didn't mean to actually do it. Eien Tamashi: I'm a piece of work aren't I? Me: A piece of work that I created. Why do I let you hang around here again? Eien Tamashi: Because I'm the only character part of this story that can break the fourth wall. Me: For now anyway. Eien Tamashi: What's that supposed to mean? Me: NOTHING! NOTHING! *looks at readers* Uhhhh, just…just read ahead forget I said anything. Eien Tamashi: I wanna know! Me: NO! …maybe later).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Early the Next Morning<strong>

**Ashford Academy**

Lelouch and Momo got up and had their breakfast with the rest of the members of Squad 10 assigned to their current location. After downing their MREs and Lelouch sent his subordinates to do their business and assignments for the day, sending some to wait with Kukaku and Isane to help out where the SAZ would take place, he only then explained to Momo about what was going on. He didn't go into as much detail as he had with some others. Information was on a need to know basis, not to mention a lot of the stuff she had already seen for herself.

At the end of it, Lelouch said to her: "And well, you know the rest already, for the most part."

Momo was silent. Her expression made it look like she was trying to process everything Lelouch had just told her. The SAZ and Zero Requiem were especially difficult parts to process. Momo had said that she would stick by Lelouch and she wanted to adhere to her statement, but she hadn't expected something this dark.

Lelouch decided to break the tense silence. "I can understand if you no longer want to look up to me. What I did was inexcusable no matter how much I may try to justify it. I can understand if you never want to be seen with me again. In fact," Lelouch turned to leave, "maybe I should go now." However, he hadn't taken more than a single step before something tugged at his sleeve. He turned his head back to see that Momo had grabbed hold of it. He didn't move and just looked at her, waiting for her to say something.

"It may not be excusable," Momo said, her voice so soft in volume, Lelouch barely heard her, "but," she paused for a moment, "you've worked so hard to make up for it. Tobiume sometimes asked me, after the incident with Muramasa: 'what if he isn't worth looking up to Momo? What will you do if he turns out to be just like Aizen?' I have to be honest with you. I won't be like Shapikni-senpai and tell you that you've suffered enough and that I feel really sorry for you because what you just told me made you sound like a monster," Momo looked at Lelouch, her eyes reflected feelings of hurt, distress and a slight bit of anger, "But I know sensei isn't a monster. That's why sensei has worked so hard to make up for it all. You yourself know it was wrong, but at the time you couldn't think of what else to do. The person you are now isn't the same person you just told me about. You've let me see who you are in the dark. In the phantoms I was the one always doing my best to emulate you because I believed in you. I believed in what you were teaching me, what you were teaching all of us. So while I think you've done really terrible things, I know that you're a good person deep down. You're not like Aizen; you want to make the world a great place for all to live in. You're not selfish. You've been so good to me, to Shapikni-senpai, to Homura-taicho, to everyone. The Aizen I liked never existed, but Lamperouge-sensei I always knew existed has a scar carved deeper into his heart than I can reach." Momo finally let go of Lelouch's sleeve. She smiled. "I'm glad you finally told me what it was that made you who you are. Now I can believe in sensei without any doubts clouding my mind."

Lelouch was taken aback. He wasn't sure what to say to this as he just stared at Momo eyes trembling. He stared at her sweet smile as she held her hands behind her back.

Momo continued to smile. "I'm not a naïve girl anymore that sees the world in such black and white. I'm a fully grown adult with a complex understanding of right and wrong and while some of the things you did weren't right you admit your mistake and have tried to correct it. I know…because you told us who Zero was when we joined the phantoms. From that alone, I know you aren't the same person."

"Momo," Lelouch's small smile and serene expression was a sign that he was comforted by her words. "I'm glad I picked you to be my apprentice. You have understood in only a few hours what has taken me years to see for myself."

Momo's cheeks turned red a little.

Lelouch turned around and looked up at the rising sun. "When I am no longer here, whether I die in combat or for some reason or another I can no longer pursue my ideals, my legacy, the legacy of Zero, will be yours to carry on. Even if Susanna and I finally have children," Lelouch looked straight ahead, "I want my successor to be you and you alone."

"But…why? Why even then?"

"Because, you understand the true meaning of the word 'apprentice'. An apprentice does not blindly follow his or her teacher out of blind faith. An apprentice takes his or her teacher's words and makes their own decision about what he or she believes is right. They pursue their teacher's ideals with their own methods. That's something you now understand and why the legacy of Zero should be passed to no one else, but you."

"Then," Momo walked up to stand next to Lelouch, "When that time comes, I will do that. If you have that much faith in me, when that time comes, if that time comes, I will carry out your will."

"Thank you," Lelouch said and put his arm around Momo and stroked her shoulder as they watched the sun ascend above the trees in the distance as the students begin to file onto campus behind them. "I couldn't ask for more from you and it makes me…happy?" He wasn't sure if it was happiness he was actually feeling. The feeling was one he did not feel often. He nodded. "Yes…it makes me feel happy that I have someone like you at my side to believe in me." Lelouch turned to face Momo and ruffled her hair gently. He put his arm down and spoke again. "I'll be going out west to where the SAZ is to take place. Carry out your duties as you see fit for now, but when the time approaches closer, please be there to help with the chaos that will no doubt ensue."

"You can count on me," Momo said with strong eyes and a smile.

"Good, I'm glad," Lelouch said and then used Shunpo to take off.

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later<strong>

**Hideout of the Black Knights**

Ohgi was waxing the Guren on Kallen's behalf and then figured he would sit down to lunch when he was done. Inoue was playing security guard in front of the camera system. Tamaki, Kent and Yoshida were out being goofballs during this lull of action so right now things were about as busy as a prosecutor's office between the holidays and New Year's.

However, that was about to change. As Inoue eyed the monitors, she noticed the oncoming approach of four individuals. They stood outside the garage that housed the Black Knight's hideout. "Huh?" She focused the camera and turned on the microphone and PA system to communicate. "Halt! This is a private sector! State your purpose!"

One of the individuals, a man with liver spots, white hair and a wide girth, spoke into the door. "We are the Four Holy Swords. We wish to speak with the Black Knights. We were told by Kyoto that this was their location."

_But…I thought the Four Holy Swords weren't authorized or rather I wasn't allowed to speak with them…when did that change? Maybe our groups aren't linked so maybe that's why…_

"Hey! Are you listening?"

"Uh, sorry, what?" Inoue had spaced out again.

The member wearing glasses spoke up again, "Are you going to let us in? This is important."

"Ah, um…Z-zero isn't here right now, though."

"That's fine, may we speak with your second in command?" the only girl of the four holy swords asked.

"Ah, that's Ohgi-kun, sure. I'm sure we could inform Zero once we've had a chance to talk. Please, come in." Inoue unlocked the door, which made an audible clicking sound to indicate the undoing of the locking mechanism.

The four holy swords wandered down a narrow corridor to where Inoue met them at the edge of a T-intersection. "Follow me," she instructed.

She led them to where Ohgi had finally sat down to have his lunch. She stood behind him. "Excuse me?"

For reasons unknown to Inoue he panicked. "No!" he exclaimed, closing his lunchbox shut, "These aren't what you think!"

Inoue was confused, but shook it off. Ohgi's personal issues were not her business. "We have visitors," she said bluntly. Ohgi was now focused on the four people standing behind him that were just now registering in his optical nerves. "They also have an introduction from Kyoto," Inoue told him.

All four of them bowed towards Ohgi and Inoue out of respect. Ohgi leapt to his feet, still holding his lunchbox with one hand. "You're the…Four Holy Swords!" He bowed out of respect.

"I'll get straight to the point," the older man, Senba Ryoga, said to Ohgi, "We've come here today to ask you for your help."

Ohgi moved up from his bowed position to register this information. He was stunned that the Four Holy Swords could need the help of the Black Knights. "Uh, how do you mean?"

Ryoga's face became even more serious. "Lieutenant Colonel Tohdoh has been apprehended. He sacrificed himself so that we could escape."

"I see, tell me mo—"

Inoue cut him off, "Does it matter what happened? The sooner we contact Zero the sooner we can help him escape." Her bluntness and disregard for the details came from her fiancé's blatant disregard for needing to know the hows and whys of an incident rubbing off on her. "All that matters are what happened and how we're going to go about fixing it. Besides, the past is unimportant to Zero. You've given us enough detail."

"You really think he'll help only with that information?" Nagisa asked, most concerned for Tohdoh's safety.

Inoue gave a thumb's up and a sly smirk. "I know he'll help."

"I'll make the call, then. Inoue, can you round up the others and let them know the Four Holy Swords are here?"

"Can do," Inoue nodded. She returned to the communications room to begin rallying the group. Ohgi had been careful in his wording. He wasn't sure Zero was ready to charge in on a rescue op., but he knew that, at the very least, the rest of the Black Knights should have the opportunity to meet the Four Holy Swords.

He dialed for Zero's number that Zero had given the group for emergencies only. Zero picked up after five rings. "Hello?"

"Zero, it's Ohgi. We've got a bit of a situation down here."

"What kind of a situation?" Zero asked with growing, calm curiosity.

"The Four Holy Swords just showed up. Inoue let them in. Apparently Lieutenant Colonel Tohdoh has been jailed and they need our help rescuing him." Zero was quiet on the other end for a little while.

"I see. We'll help them."

It was as Inoue had said. Zero didn't need more information than that to make his decision. "You sure?" Ohgi however knew the dangers of going that deep into enemy territory. He himself was a little hesitant and wanted to make sure his leader knew what he was doing and understood the gravity of the situation.

"The Black Knights fight for the cause of justice. There's nothing odd about that." Ohgi smiled. Although hesistant, he was happy to know Zero was willing to do this because Ohgi agreed that helping Tohdoh was justice. He tapped the tips his index and thumb together and extended his other fingers with his free hand to indicate to the Four Holy Swords that Zero would help. The JLF elites became ecstatic by this gesture. Zero then began to explain his plan. "We'll use a simply methoded B-13. Take the sectioned Knightmares via course 18. You can have Diethard handle it. Also alert those who are to rendezvous with us." Zero then hung up.

"The Kyoto group was right, the Black Knights were our best chance," Shoga was excited.

"With this, the Lieutenant Colonel will be free in no time," Ryoga smiled as he folded his arms.

"That's assuming he'll show up in person. Rumor has it he sometimes directs operations from the shadows," Nagisa added.

"That's not Zero's style at all," Inoue said, having overhead that statement.

"Oh, you again," Shoga said, taking note of the blue haired woman's entrance into the convoy.

"Inoue, how'd it go?" Ohgi asked her.

"Within expectations and necessities. How did things go with Zero? From what I just heard, I assume we have the green light."

"Yup."

"I don't mean to but in, but what did you mean by 'not Zero's style' Miss…?" Nagisa looked at her.

"Inoue, Inoue Naomi." Inoue introduced bowing, "Zero wouldn't direct from just the shadows. He may lurk back, but he is always on the battlefield. He has a motto: If the King does not go into battle his men will not follow."

Ohgi nodded, "Yeah that's Zero for you. He'll be here. Count on it."

"Until then, feel free to walk about the facility," Inoue gestured to the convoy, "You are our esteemed guests here. Please make yourselves at home."

Nagisa bowed rather low to Inoue. "Arigato gozai mas, Inoue-san."

"N-Nagisa," Ryoga was rather taken aback by Nagisa's low bow. Her eye level was at Inoue's stomach. It was easy to understand Nagisa's formal bow if one understood her past. On the day the attacks started she and her partner, Kurosaki Ichigo, were on a case together. After the attacks started, Ichigo got this glint in his eye and took off. Nagisa ran after him, but she lost him completely. It was the last she ever saw of her partner. From there, she found herself caught between a rock and a hard place as Britannian soldiers began coming after her. Nagisa returned fire with her stun gun and pistol. She was lucky she had encountered only enlisted privates who had little to no formal training compared to her. Despite wearing less armor and being a cop not a soldier she managed to maintain a personal advantage. She managed to flee and get away; trying to find somewhere she could take refuge.

During the war she found herself completely on her own, not having the transportation or desire to go anywhere near Tokyo to hide. She wanted to fight. She entered a weapons' store she knew existed in town and raided it for all it was worth. She may as well have been firing spitwads at the Knightmare frames, but she was able to pick off a few soldiers and dodge the slash harkens that came her way. Her police issue bullet proof vest also helped her stay alive and the pilots and soldiers had to have crappy aim or she just had to have good luck because none of the shots hit her head, though some came dangerously close.

However, her luck finally ran out and she wound up taking a bullet to the leg. She was nearly shot and killed until a tank rolled up, carrying the Japanese flag, and shot to hell the soldiers she was facing down. The tank was taken out by a nearby Knightmare, but by that time Nagisa had already been rescued by a man who scooped her up onto his back and carried her away. This was Tohdoh Kyoshiro himself. Tohdoh had been going around trying to pick up anyone he could where he heard resistance was going on, but failing. He stayed away from Karakura Town. The things he heard there made him believe that the situation did not require his interference.

Nagisa found out that she was not alone in trying to fend off Britannia from Mizuho. However she was the only one who was a trained cop with the guts to take Britannia head on. Tohdoh asked if she wanted to enlist in the army while she had the opportunity. It was two weeks into the war when this meeting happened. The Japanese army was suffering heavy losses all across the nation with Tohdoh and General Katase as the only officers left in the general area with Britannia doing a clean sweep. Nagisa gratefully accepted Tohdoh's proposal and was there and helpful during Itskushima where Tohdoh performed his miracle and actually drove Britannia off the battlefield.

Nagisa's determination, bravery and loyalty earned her a promotion above the rank and file and after the war, when the Japanese Army became the Japanese Liberation Front, to fight for Japan, Nagisa continued to survive and remain loyal to Tohdoh, supporting him with everything she had, crowned a member of the Four Holy Swords in 2015 atb. She owed Tohdoh a great deal and the two supported each other in combat.

It was Nagisa's hope that she too might find out if her former partner made it out all right. Much like Tohdoh, Ichigo had meant a lot to her, but not as much as he had meant to Inoue.

"It's nothing, really," Inoue told her and then proceeded up the stairs. She had come face to face with the Four Holy Swords and now that professional business had been taken care of it was time to move onto personal business. She had to prepare herself to talk to Nagisa without sounding awkward and the more she tried the more she kept ruffling her head because she was making things overly complicated or going off on a tangent due to her tendency to daydream, but by close to operation time she still hadn't thought of a good way to talk to Nagisa. So she decided to give it a rest and get ready for the mission. Maybe she'd talk to her when things were less tense so she didn't sound so selfish. After all Nagisa had a lot more things to worry about and Inoue didn't want to be rude by putting her needs first.

While the Four Holy Swords, plus Kallen and Zero, would go out and show up the enemy, Inoue's job was similar to her job in Narita. As reserve field commander her job was to supply telecommunication and keep open channels between the members of the Black Knights and Rakshata since the scientist would be more focused on her data than anything else. And on top of that, following Zero's detailed instructions, since Inoue was the only one who was able to at least grasp the concept, Inoue was to hack into a radio tower and send a feed of the ongoing conflict straight to the Britannian art center and make them aware of the rescue of Tohdoh.

The plan was executed properly. If not for the fact that Kururugi Suzaku had been the pilot of Zero's greatest enemy, the Knightmare Frame known as the Lancelot, things would've been even better. Tohdoh was rescued and everyone that mattered managed to make it out and retreat from the oncoming rush of an armada of airships sent by Darlton to crush the Black Knights.

Things seemed like they would be okay, but well…

"Hey is Zero coming out?"

"I don't know. I tried contacting him, but he won't answer?"

And then, laughter. Dark, creepy, scary laughter emitted from Zero's Burai. Ohgi couldn't hear it, as he wasn't wearing a headpiece, but Kallen could as she had been trying to get in contact with him. She wrenched it off and ran into the base. "Ah, Kallen!" Ohgi called after her.

Kallen stood in her room, placing the headpiece down on her desk, listening Zero cackling like a maniac until he calmed down and then she heard him close communications, obviously having realized that someone might have been listening. Kallen waited outside his room for him to see if he needed her.

He eventually did show up. "Zero," she showed concern in her eyes, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up."

"You most certainly are not fine!" Kallen exclaimed with heavy concern in her eyes. "What the hell was that? All that laughter, please tell me what's wrong."

_Crap, she heard me. _"Perhaps we should talk inside," Zero opened his room and urged Kallen in and locked the door behind them. Zero didn't want anyone to hear him. No one else needed to know that he had an episode. He had already geassed Kallen so he'd have to play things crafty.

Inside the two stood face to face with Zero's cape wrapped tightly around his body. Zero looked at Kallen's face. _Why is she looking at me like that? _Zero wondered with scowling concern and bewilderment. _She's looking at me with such eyes, as if I'm…_ Zero's thoughts stopped swirling about when Kallen put her arms around him, catching him off guard.

"I don't know what I can say. I don't know what's troubling you. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but..." Kallen let go and looked at Zero dead in the eye as she fanned her fingers across her breast, "I support you. If you're hurting inside you can tell me. I won't tell any of the other members." If Kallen had been speaking to the modern day Zero this would've seemed very heartwarming, but the current Zero was cold and trusted no one. Despite Kallen's very heartfelt words, he did not react, nor accept her offer. He believed his recovery to be manageable on his own.

"It's all right Kallen. I'll be fine. I'm grateful for your support, but it's nothing for you to worry about."

"But—" Kallen hated it when Zero remained so professional. Why couldn't he accept her or take her to his side, let her see his face and let her inside. She believed Inoue was right about Zero being human inside, but his distance to the others kept them from properly believing in that he was anything more than a man in a costume. However, Kallen wanted to see the man behind the costume, the man intending on leading them all to victory. It was apparently clear: Kallen was in love with Zero.

"Kallen, I am the king, the most important piece on the board. You are the queen, the most powerful piece. In war and strife one must keep a cold bed to prevent becoming too emotionally attached to another to avoid making a mistake."

"That's all I am to you, just another piece on the board?"

"That is not what I said," Zero spoke sternly. "You are an ally that I cannot sacrifice, an ally I require. I am grateful for your concern, but it is wasted. I am all right. If I needed comfort, I would tell you. One must learn to control their impulses and think of it as a reward to preserve for later."

"Reward?" Kallen was confused.

Zero caressed Kallen's cheek. His true feelings towards the red head were unknown to him, but to secure Kallen's loyalty, he intended to milk this reading he was getting from her for all it was worth. "If you desire me, to come inside where no one has dared, you must be patient. Support me and assist me and in the end, once our objectives are completed, and nothing stands in the way, you may have what you desire."

"But what about you? Don't you need someone to comfort you when—"

"Kallen," Zero spoke her name a little louder and rather authoritatively, "We are soldiers and warriors. Our job is to fight. I am made of sterner stuff than this. My hinges have been tightened. I apologize for worrying you. I'm going to be just fine. Your concern is welcomed, but not necessary."

"I…understand," Kallen said. She looked towards the door and prepared to leave. "Zero, lead us to victory."

"Of course," Zero told her calmly and then Kallen left the room.

Kallen and Zero's discussion was not the only one that occurred that evening. As she intended, Inoue was finally able to speak with Nagisa one on one. She had introduced herself to Tohdoh, formally, and bowed incredibly low out of respect. After letting Nagisa make sure he was all right and giving her target some space, Inoue made her approach.

"Chiba-chan," she said, approaching Nagisa from the right as Tohdoh walked away from her, "Can we talk, just us?"

"Uh, sure I guess." Nagisa blinked confusedly. She had no idea what this woman possibly needed to discuss with her that was so private, but Nagisa was too honorable to refuse such an earnest request from an ally.

Inoue and Nagisa met in the blue haired field commander's bedroom as it was the only available private space. "Chiba-chan…you used to work in the Mizuho Precinct right?"

Nagisa blinked, in shock this time. She could've sworn she had never met Inoue in her life and her full name was rather common. How Inoue latched onto her was beyond the former cop's grasp of comprehension.

"G-gomen, I-I was talking to the Kyoto group. I've been looking for someone. They said you might know his whereabouts."

"I'll do what I can," Nagisa spoke professionally, sitting upright in her seat, legs crossed, hands folded over her knee. "Who are you looking for?"

The tone in Inoue's voice shifted from simple inquiry to one of dreariness. "He was your former partner at the precinct: Kurosaki Ichigo," Inoue brought her hand up by her chest and gripped tightly at the cloth, the light from the light bulb reflected off her engagement ring, "my fiancé."

Hearing the name, shocked and excited, Nagisa got up, stepped forward briskly and clasped her hands tightly around Inoue's shoulders, staring at her with fervent encouragement and hope. She was crouching little in order to be at Inoue's eye level"You've seen him, when?"

Inoue gasped, eyes trembling. She had been hoping it was Nagisa who had seen Ichigo. "You've been looking for him too?" Inoue's voice sounded crushed.

Nagisa, understanding what the question meant, let her arms fall to her sides and slumped her head forward in despair. "I haven't seen him since the summer, seven years ago."

Feeling that fate had kindled a fire in her soul only to snuff it out so harshly, the hand clutching to Inoue's chest balled into a fist and she began to get teary eyed and started sniffling. Nagisa looked up. "H-hey what's the matter? You make it sound like you haven't seen him after the war." She couldn't understand what had Inoue so upset.

"I haven't," Inoue sobbed.

Nagisa was caught off guard; she hadn't expected that answer at all. Ichigo had told her nothing about his past. Her initial rush towards Inoue was on the chance that Ichigo had met someone after he had parted ways with Nagisa, but the awful truth was the reality that she had never stood a chance with him in the first place and that even his fiancée hadn't seen him in the same seven year time span she had heard neither hide nor hair of him for as well.

Nagisa looked over at the side wall, wondering if there was something she could say or do. "D…do you want me to make some tea?" Nagisa asked calmly. "Ichigo never told me anything about his friends or family. If it's not too much to ask…could you tell me about him? I've been worried about him."

Inoue nodded, trying to keep herself from crying. Nagisa prepared some warm traditional Japanese tea while Inoue dried her eyes with a tissue. When the tea was finally prepared, Inoue and Nagisa sat down with it in their chairs a comfortable distance apart from each other in the field commander's room. Nagisa spoke first with Inoue still looking like she was going to break out into tears at any moment. The tea had calmed her down a little, but her expression made her look like a sad puppy. "How long have you known him?"

"Seventeen years. He proposed to me during the war." Even her voice was like that of a sad puppy.

"Did he fight?" Nagisa asked.

Inoue nodded.

"You did too then, right?"

Inoue became a little less depressed as she answered, indicated by the fact that she was no longer staring holes into her tea, but now as looking directly at Nagisa. "Well yeah. We—"

"What unit were you two in?" Nagisa asked, cutting her off.

"Huh?"

"I mean…you guys were part of the Japanese army weren't you?" Nagisa couldn't understand Inoue's confusion.

Orihime didn't know much about military build. Zero kept the Black Knights mostly disorganized and followed a chain of command that made things easy for him to follow.

"Naomi-chan,"

Inoue looked down and mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"y…l…me."

"I still didn't hear you."

"I said that's not my real name," Inoue said lowly now back to staring at her tea. She took a deep breath and looked all around the room to the locked door and to the air vents. She took another deep breath before ultimately deciding that she felt safe sharing what she was about to say with Nagisa. Inoue was a very trusting individual, perhaps naively so, but she wanted to tell Nagisa. As a friend of her fiancé she felt it was only fair. She leaned forward a little and spoke in a somewhat hushed voice. "Chiba-chan, can you keep a secret? I haven't told this to anyone not to Zero, not to Kallen-chan, not to Ohgi-kun. No one can know, but as a friend of Ichigo's, please tell me I can trust you with this secret."

Nagisa looked at Inoue oddly, not knowing what to expect. "What—"

"Not even Tohdoh-kun! No one! You have to promise!" Inoue exclaimed.

Nagisa was deeply concerned with what sort of military secret Inoue was concealing. She had a few theories, none of them right as she would soon find out. She thought of what Ichigo might think if he were here right now. From what she knew of him, he'd more than likely want her to make that promise. Nagisa smiled warmly to Inoue. "I promise. For Ichigo's sake, I promise." She crossed her arm over her chest and placed it over her heart, "If I break this promise may my soul be scarred when I am to be judged for the next world."

Orihime sighed and then stood up. She put her tea down on the coaster next to the collapsible table next to her. She had a serious look on her face and she spoke very calmly. "My real name…is Inoue Orihime," Inoue reached into her pocket and pulled out a floral necklace that she then draped around her neck. She cupped her hands around her necklace as it bounced around erratically in front of her. Green flame-shaped light surrounded the pendant part of the necklace while the small space around the necklace glowed with the same orange-yellow light as Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka. Nagisa marveled at this inexplicable act. "I am one of the Karakura Seven: Tenshi-san no Nihon." **(Angel of Japan)**

"Tenshi…san?" Nagisa's eyes trembled. There was no denying that the glow before her around Inoue's necklace was an act unexplainable by science or logic. So what was it? How was she doing it? What were the Karakura Seven?

The necklace stopped glowing as Orihime put her hands down. Unable to fight them any longer, her neck having been tight all the while she had been talking, the blue haired woman looked at Nagisa with tears. "I've lost my power to heal. All I know how to do is hurt." She gripped at the necklace. "Because Ichigo's gone and Britannia took him."

And now the truth came out to Nagisa. She just stared at Orihime in shock, not knowing what to say or how to act. Ichigo dead? Impossible. It had to be. "B-but…I-Ichigo didn't match…"

"He was the one they could not see. But the Knightmares…their factspheres were able to sense his spiritual energy and Sakuradite can bypass right through our supernatural defenses. My friend and I," Orihime sniffed, "We tried looking for him," her voice became squeaky and somewhat incomprehensible, "but we couldn't find his body or any trace of him, just a large pool of his blood." She hyperventilated a little.

Nagisa gripped at the fabric on her leg. "Did you consider that…Britannia may have captured him?" Nagisa grabbed to the only hope she had left.

"No, but…if they couldn't see him—"

"Yes, that's a good point."

There was a long awkward silence.

Inoue broke it with a tearful, if but forceful tone. "I don't think he's dead. I refuse to believe he's dead. When Ichigo proposed to me, he told me that he would come back. He told me that no matter what he wouldn't leave me crying in front of a grave marker."

"He's been gone for seven years…" Nagisa said, now fighting tears herself as she gripped her humerus and looked to the side in anguish, "How can you be so certain?"

"Because he has to be! Ichigo promised!" Nagisa heard Orihime's frantic declaration and looked her dead in the eyes and saw Orihime's desperate hopes to cling to the past. "I think he's too ashamed to face the fact that he failed. I know he's out there! He has to be. Chiba-chan…" Orihime swallowed and squeaked as her hand clenched her necklace incredibly tightly and her face scrunched up considerably, "He absolutely has to be."

At this juncture in the conversation, when Orihime frantically refused to believe that Ichigo could be dead, Tatsuki and Rangiku had been kind to Orihime. They knew her. They were her friends. They didn't want to see her plunge into ultimate despair. Nagisa, however, did not have the same reason to let Orihime so naively think that Ichigo could possibly be alive.

"He's not!" Nagisa shouted, getting to her feet. "Think about it. Ichigo fought to protect everyone. You said you lost your power, yet here you are fighting despite the fact that you don't have it. Maybe I sound stupid because I haven't known him as long as you did. But to me…Ichigo always seemed like the type of man that would never stop fighting failure or no failure. No matter how many cases seemed hopeless, no matter how many times a trail went cold, Ichigo never gave up! He would never and could never give up." Nagisa's fists trembled as she stared at the ground and held her arms at her sides. The anguish in her eyes didn't leave for an instant. She wanted to hit something. All of that searching and wondering only for it to end like this. "Was the kind of person you were going t marry the type that would ignore movements of resistance if he knowingly knew they were happening?"

Orihime was struck with reality to her very core. "B-but…"

"I saw it in his eyes before he ran off on that fateful day," Nagisa said, reliving the moment. Tension subsided in her face, but she still looked depressed despite recalling a fond memory. "The Kurosaki Ichigo I knew was an honorable man and a chivalrous man." The tension returned. Nagisa stomped her foot and clenched her eyes shut. "He was not a coward and he would never let anyone he wanted to protect suffer before his eyes! We are all suffering, so if he's out there where is he? Why isn't he here?"

"Chiba-chan…" Orihime looked at Nagisa, realizing that she was going through the same grief she was.

Nagisa slumped back to sitting down, staring at the floor, hands on her legs. She was back to that tensionless depression. "I've always thought that maybe he was with your group or part of a pocket of resistance somewhere." Nagisa looked at Orihime and yelled as her eyebrows converged and she balled a fist up by her chest. "So if he's not helping to fight for our freedom where else could he be if he's not dead?"

"I don't know," Orihime's eyes dampened.

"How could he abandon you? How could he abandon us? Why isn't he fighting for us? Where is he?" With every question it became harder and harder for Nagisa to fight her tears. After the last one they ultimately started to fall. "How could he…just die like that?" Nagisa pressed her hands to her face and looked at the floor and began to cry uncontrollably.

Orihime went over to Nagisa and wrapped her arms around her. The older woman had already had her chance to grieve and was just concerned and worried for Ichigo, but here was someone who had not known his ambiguous fate or the fate that he was possibly gone. Nagisa let out her frustration and anger into tears as Orihime comforted her. Ichigo had been a treasured friend to Nagisa, much like he was to Tatsuki and much like he was to Rukia. Nagisa had known Ichigo for four years and during those four years he had been a good friend to her. Although they hadn't shared personal information, never done much other than go to class and studied together, and eventually wound up working together for not even a full year, Nagisa missed Ichigo.. Orihime soothed Nagisa as she cried as well, missing Ichigo as well. She firmly believed Ichigo was out there.

Her hallucination of her fiancé appeared before her. "You know I never meant to hurt her," the illusion said with a regretful stare.

"I know," Orihime responded calmly.

"You know that you have to be strong for her, that you have to help her until you can see me again," the illusion of Ichigo informed her.

"I know," Orihime said feeling sadder by the minute as her throat muscles tightened up again.

"I'm out there waiting for you, Orihime." Ichigo put his hand on Orihime's head.

"I know," Orihime said now feeling her eyes become wet yet again before she then shouted out in a sob, "I KNOW!" She hugged tighter to Nagisa and now both of them were holding onto each other and crying. Each one was comforting the other at the unknown, but possibly quite fatal, fate of a great man they both knew.

_I'll never give up hope. I'll keep looking for you until I find you. I love you with all my heart, Ichigo, _Orihime thought as she grieved.

Outside the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper lurked nearby. He stared at a pair of blue, floral hairpins he had picked up near Shinjuku and then pocketed them again. He then moved away and headed for another location.

**End of Chapter 161**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: So yeah this chapter is kind of short, but I feel if I continue, the transition to the next scene is going to be sloppy. I mean in the anime it cuts right from Lelouch laughing his head off inside his burai to the the Black Knights all on a submarine. See what I meant about exploiting stuff behind the scenes. For the curious we just finished episode 17 of R1. Only 8 more episodes to go. In other news though, the MHSR has Inoue's hairpins…hmmmmm. And Nagisa makes a good argument for those of you who think the MHSR is Ichigo. You gotta look at the facts that make it out to be him and the facts that discredit that theory. Oh and happy news. Setsubou on deviantART has begun a fancomic of Soul Chess, with my permission of course. Fans of the series should check it out to relive the early stuff. Speaking of early stuff, do not expect a chapter every day, this one just happened to be short and we're not that far into the spring semester. I'm going to have a lot of work to do eventually, especially when my stockpile of chapters runs dry I won't be able to just pump out chapters like candy. Till next time folks).**


	162. The Craftiness of CC: Second Contract

**(A/N: The plot bunnies run RAMPANT this chapter. There's not much to say in the way of "revisiting" this chapter so much as I am opening up BRAND NEW PLOT TWISTS for future chapters. One of which I have yet to cash in, but plan to. Which one is which might be obvious, but might not. You'll see as you read).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Pacific<strong>

The Black Knights were all aboard a submarine. Many were amazed at how far the Black Knights had come since they first started, especially between Zero's leadership and back before the group was named when Naoto used to lead it. Inoue herself commented, as she peered above deck with binoculars how the group could barely get their hands on a motorcycle sometimes and now had a submarine under their command.

Below deck, Zero had everyone gathered round to make a speech and explain some changes that would go on in the Knights. He announced that Tohdoh would now be in charge of military affairs. Diethard would be taking charge of intelligence, espionage and all public relation matters.

Nagisa had a problem. "Zero, I'm not a racist, but what's your reasoning for putting one of them in such a sensitive position?"

"Reasoning? And what of me I ask you?" A bold statement, with a point. "I'm not Japanese either. You all know this. What matters is the ability to produces results. Who you are and where you're from are of little consequence."

Zero then announced that Ohgi would be his deputy commander. Ohgi was modest about receiving this position, but agreed to it nonetheless. Zero also declared that Rakshata would become head of research and development. He then put Kallen in charge of what he called the "Zero Squad" which would be an elite guard under his direct command. In other words: his personal force. Kallen could feel the smile on her face growing and growing.

Shogo would be assigned to the first squad. Ryoga was the second squadron leader. Third squad would be a man by the name of Kagesaki Kizuna.

"Fourth Squad commander will be Chiba Nagisa." Shogo gave Nagisa a fond pat on the side of the shoulder as she smiled. "Fifth Squad commander will be Inoue Naomi. Sixth Squad Commander will be Okazaki Eiichiro and the seventh squad is under the command of Kuro Kenzaki. Special Forces division one will be under the command of Sugiyama Kent and Tamaki will command the second division special forces. That is all."

Tamaki pumped his fists, "I'm the man!"

Kallen looked to the left. "There's no position for CC?" she said softly to herself.

The green haired woman fondled her hair in discomfort as Kallen looked in her general direction. It had only been a short time since CC was formally introduced to the rest of the Black Knights. Zero had introduced her as 'the reason he could be here before the group', that she was 'his right hand woman'. Everyone looked like they had a lingering question on their lips such as CC's relationship with Zero. Tamaki, though he didn't say anything, wondered if CC was perhaps Zero's mistress or something and was just along with the ride. Nevertheless Zero told them to treat CC with the same respect as one would him.

"Zero," Diethard spoke up. "May I add something?"

"Hmm?" Zero looked over towards the Britannian.

"There's one issue that still needs to be dealt with. It concerns Kururu—"

"Perhaps we should hold discussion of sensitive information between elites only," Tohdoh interrupted, having an idea of what Diethard was going to say.

"Tohdoh is right," Zero stated, "We'll discuss this when we reach land. Rakshata, Tohdoh, Ohgi and I will discuss this with you when we reach land. Until then, all forces disperse and go about your daily routines and objectives."

"Yes sir!" The Knights declared in unison.

"Also, someone relieve Inoue of lookout."

Yoshida drew a check mark in the air indicating he would take care of it. After being told the news Inoue climbed back down the ladder and handed Yoshida the binoculars. "Congratulations, Inoue," he told her.

"Congratulations?"

Kallen had followed Yoshida to see Inoue, "Zero put you in charge of a squad Big Blue, isn't that great?"

"Yeah," Inoue said, putting on a cheerful front, "Great!" Inside, Inoue's inner turmoil made her want to scream like a banshee, but Inoue understood that as a squad leader she could command individuals as she saw fit.

Yoshida climbed up the ladder and left Inoue and Kallen talking to each other as other members passed them by. "We haven't had much chance to talk lately, Big Blue."

"It's because you've been spending a lot of time with Zero, Little Red."

Kallen blushed slightly.

Inoue giggled. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Zero's a great commander, don't you think?"

Kallen nodded once enthusiastically. There was silence in the air. She then decided to break it with a little small talk. "Say, Big Blue…when this is all over, what do you intend to do?"

"Huh?"

"I feel like we're slowly heading towards a climax that will make or break the liberation of Japan. Once we do, we won't need to be terrorists anymore. We'll be heroes."

Inoue smiled, "I'd…well you know."

Kallen nodded with a smile. "Yeah, you'd probably want to find your fiancée and you could announce it on a live broadcast that you're looking for him."

Inoue gasped lowly and fantasized of the prospect. She imagined a big parade with lots of confetti and the declaration of victory against Cornelia's forces. Inoue and the founders of the Black Knights would all be inside the palace formerly belonging to the Viceroy. Inoue would've arranged it with Zero that she would speak over the microphone to find Ichigo.

"_Ichigo, it's me, your fiancée, Orihime. Please, if you're out there," Inoue would say all teary eyed, "Don't leave me alone anymore."_

Kallen noticed a tear trickle from Inoue's face. "Uh, hey, Big Blue," Kallen reached out and rubbed Inoue's eye.

"Ah," Inoue rubbed her eyes furiously with her sleeve, "Sorry."

"It's okay. I know this is hard for you."

Kallen was surprised when Inoue gave her a hug, holding the young girl against her bosom. "You make it easier, Little Red."

CC watched the spectacle from the corner of the room. Her spiritual power entered Inoue's senses. She had been so wrapped up as a Black Knight and had yet to encounter any hollows of any kind that she was surprised to even sense anyone having spiritual power. She tensed unnaturally momentarily wondering where the reiatsu was coming from. She looked up and looked over to CC's location and slowly let Kallen go.

_It's coming from her. _Inoue didn't know how to make heads or tails of what was going on in front of her the only thing she could do was go with her gut and keep Kallen out of it. _"_Kallen-chan," she stepped around her, looking at CC. "I think I'm going to have a chat with CC-san."

"Ah, okay. I'm going to go have a talk with Zero then, see if field commanders can be part of the Zero Squad," Kallen dashed off.

Inoue walked over to CC who beckoned her into a secluded area where no one else could hear them speak: four walls, ample lighting, and area no bigger than a prison cell. It was a storage closet that simply hadn't been filled yet.

The two stood face to face with Inoue not knowing what to say. The piercing gaze from CC's goldenrod irises was somewhat mystical and foreboding in a way and Inoue couldn't think of a good way to break the ice.

Thankfully CC saved her the trouble. "You're like me, aren't you?" CC asked, cutting right to the point. Her expression was as unreadable as ever.

"Huh?" Inoue was confused.

"You can see _them_ can't you?"

"Them? You mean spirits?"

CC nodded.

"Is that why you were looking over at me? Do you—"

"Inoue," CC interrupted her, "I can sense the power within you, but, you've lost the power to utilize it, haven't you?"

Inoue looked disheartened, grabbing at her shoulder.

"Inoue, do you know about the power of the king?"

"Power of the king? You mean Geass?"

CC was thunderstruck. The power of geass was meant to be a secret by all except those who had its power and those who had a code. She wished she had had the foresight to have brought a gun with her.

"It's okay. You couldn't have known. Zero couldn't have known either."

"Hmm?"

"I know you know who Zero is, but he doesn't know that I know without him knowing," Inoue said to CC.

CC furrowed her brow and studied Inoue, "I see, you know the other him, don't you?"

Inoue nodded, "Yes." She then realized what CC had just said. "Wait, you've seen—"

"Yes," CC said before Inoue spout out Zero's identity inadvertently, "Just the other day in fact. He was dealing with an old nemesis of his."

Inoue grabbed CC's shoulders and shook her, startling her for a moment. "Did he say anything? Anything at all?"

CC was back to her unreadable, neutral gaze. "I was all business to him. We did not converse much."

Inoue was disheartened again, shown by the bending of her elbows and the downcast look of her half-lidded eyes towards the floor.

"Inoue," CC said with an inquisitive tone, "you've had all this time to expose Zero, why haven't you? Why not from the very beginning? Do you know how this ends? Did _he_ tell you?"

"Zero…hasn't told me anything," Inoue let her hands drop from CC's shoulders and then made a fist in in front of her chest, "I lost…someone very important to me because he didn't tell me." She began talking more intensely and loudly, "That's why I want to follow Zero till the very end. I feel like if I follow him, I'll find the answers."

"I see, so you don't know how things are going to go, either." CC was puzzled for a moment and glanced all around. There were no security cameras inside this closet and the vent was blasting so furiously she was certain no one outside could hear her or Inoue, but she pondered her options. _Should I take the chance? With her having spiritual power already, there's no telling what kind of side effects this could have. Still,_ CC looked at Inoue, how robust she was, despite what CC could see on the inside as a raging whirlpool of mental instability. She closed her eyes for a moment and ultimately decided that what she was about to do, especially given her conversation with Lelouch the other day, was the best course of action. "Inoue…as a sign of trust that I will not expose you to Zero, and you will not expose him to anyone else, will you form a contract with me?"

"What kind of contract?"

"The same contract I gave Zero."

Inoue blinked. "You're the one who—" CC nodded. "Do you think it will help me?"

"I don't know. I've never formed a contract with someone who already had spiritual power." CC knew it would help her though. However, she knew she wanted to form a contract with Inoue so she said, "It might help you find your fiancée."

That removed all hesitation from Inoue's thought process. "Whatever you need to do then, do it."

"Very well," CC reached out and grabbed Inoue's wrist. Her code glowed on her forehead. Inoue went blind momentarily as images of CC fluctuated all about the sensory input of her eyes. "You are about to obtain a very special power, the power of the king. We will form a contract. I hereby grant you, the power of geass."

Inoue and CC broke off each other as Inoue dropped to one knee as her eye throbbed with pain. When she moved it away, there was the geass emblem emblazoned in her eye. It faded a moment later.

"The contract has been made. From this point forward, Inoue Naomi—"

"That's not my real name," Inoue said standing up, "To you as well, as a sign of the trust I have put in this contract, I share my true name: Inoue Orihime."

"Very well: Inoue Orihime, from this point forward you have the power of the geass. It is up to you to discover the extent of this ability and what you will do with it."

"What do I have to do in return?" CC remained silent.

"I hope you are able to find your fiancé." CC left the room. Inoue hated feeling like she was ignored, but CC always seemed like she had an air of mystery about her. However, this was one part of the mystery that Orihime would have to discover on her own.

* * *

><p><strong>Ishkawa Prefecture<strong>

Having settled matters with the resistance moving against Britannia, apart from the JLF or the Black Knights, Cornelia once again had to lay the matter of arresting the Chinese ambassador to rest, with there being no evidence linking that the Chinese were actually involved, despite Gun-Ru being all over the place. He maintained that he did not support Japan and that the men who attacked were not his to control and that a lot of the Gun-Ru were stolen models. Cornelia pressed further, but as an ambassador, the man did not have to answer her questions, leaving Cornelia frustrated.

To make matters worse, Cornelia now sat in her hotel suite arguing with Euphie about her choice of knight. "Discrimination against the numbers is our national policy."

"Then it's time I tried to change that."

Cornelia scowled. Suzaku had saved her life more than once, yes, but she felt knighthood, which would put him on commissioned officer status as Major was just too much. She also wondered if Euphie had forgotten that it was the Japanese that took Lelouch and Nunnally from them. "Oh is it now?" she spoke scornfully, "Subviceroy." It was the first time Cornelia had ever taken a harsh tone with her sister. "Well when you become empress feel free to do so." Cornelia ended the call immediately and raked her fingertips upon her face as she folded down the screen of her laptop. She hadn't meant to be so harsh to her sister, but she was concerned that Euphie was digging too deep and would soon find herself buried alive and there would be no way for Cornelia to protect her, not now, not anymore. With Suzaku now as her personal bodyguard, Cornelia's protection was seconded by his. First the hotel jacking now this, Cornelia was afraid she was slowly losing her ability to protect Euphie.

_No, I can't lose hope, I have to, _Cornelia looked at her left hand as her fingers twitched and she cupped them as if holding a wine glass, _I have to, _Cornelia's frustration continued to well up inside her and all she could feel in her fingertips was her sister slipping away in between the spaces. With an anguished look on her face, Cornelia followed her brain's next impulse and put her face flat against her desk, made a fist with her left hand, outstretched her arm and slammed it on the table. _Dammit. _Cornelia's frustration, mixed with her stress was slowly reaching its breaking point. She just wanted Euphie to be safe, but if she insisted on making bold, naïve decisions that made Cornelia do nothing except worry about her younger sister ad nauseum.

As she sat at her desk, a hollow sensed her spiritual power and began climbing down the wall towards her room. Thankfully for Cornelia, because the last thing she needed was dealing with something supernatural, one of Nozomi's subordinates had spotted it already and got to it before it'd even managed to reach the frame. Sensing the spiritual power of Cornelia below, the Soul Reaper left the area immediately and reported things to Nozomi.

Nozomi, in turn, reported to Lelouch.

"Yes?"

"Taicho, I just received a report that there's a human in Ishkawa near the Chinese Embassy that has vice-captain level spiritual power."

"That was probably Viceroy Cornelia li Britannia. We have it on file back in the Soul Society that she's a fullbringer." Lelouch had watched Cornelia up until her promotion to General-in-chief. He knew she had fullbring and he estimated she was probably around vice-captain level by now.

"I see, what should I do?"

"Nothing, just avoid her."

"Understood," Nozomi hung up.

Lelouch was currently sitting at the empty stadium where the SAZ massacre would take place up in the stands. He had been going over the files Kendra had given him of the entire list of rogue Soul Reapers. He was coming across the last one now: Zankudoshi Jeref. Scanning it over, he once again found evidence that contradicted that it could be the Soul Reaper that Lelouch had seen. He called Kendra.

"This is leader of Patrol Corps and Fukutaicho of Division Two, Otamachi Kendra, how may I assist you?"

"Kendra, this is Lelouch."

"Oh, Lamperouge-taicho, how you found who you were looking for?"

"No, and that's why I'm calling. Are you sure this is every Soul Reaper that's gone rogue, every substitute we've had that fits my criteria?"

"That's every last file Lelouch. You've worked with me. You know I'm always on task."

"Yes, I'm aware." Lelouch sighed remembering his days in Division 2. "It can't be any of them though."

"Preposterous. He'd have to be a dead man for it to be anyone else unless your criteria are too constraining. Check again."

"Are you questioning my own detective skills?" Lelouch asked.

Kendra apologized, "Sorry. That was out of line."

"A very famous fictional detective once said: when you've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains must be the truth."

"What does that mean?" Kendra asked.

"It means maybe we really are looking for a dead man."

"Did you ever think maybe your mind is fabricating the whole thing?" Kendra asked.

Lelouch listened intently to what she was suggesting. "Hmm?"

"I've watched the videos the Soul Society has picked up. We've seen neither hide nor hair of a 'Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper'. We've had no reports either from any of your subordinates."

"But that's—"

"Lelouch, did you ever think maybe because of the psychological weight this expedition is having on you that you've fabricated this 'ghost' as a means of judging you."

"I—"

"You can go on and chase 'dead men' if you'd like, but seriously think about that. I'd recommend taking some time off when you get back to clear your head or maybe even now."

Without even missing a second, but too late to cut her off, Lelouch spoke out, "Absolutely not!"

Kendra was taken aback by his fervor.

"What's coming up…is too important…for me to leave now. Thank you Kendra, I'll remain in touch." Lelouch hung up and sighed.

As he sat there, Susanna showed up via Shunpo. "Lelouch-dono."

She looked concerned as Lelouch turned his head to look at her. "Hey," he said with a tired smile.

She smiled at him and sat down next to him, putting her head on his shoulder and gripping his hand. "I…heard about it from Kukaku-san about what's upcoming. I felt I should be here."

"Thank you," Lelouch told her. "Having you at my side, will make this easier to watch and far less painful. This was…the worst mistake of my life." Suddenly Lelouch's pager went off. "Hello?"

"Taicho, good, I was hoping you'd pick up. Scouts have reported the oncoming arrival of three ships, two from Britannia, one under the sea. Ayasegawa-kun has been helpful in keeping me updated thus far, but apparently he didn't know anything about this. He said the monitors aren't broadcasting out this far."

"When you hang up, call Nemu and ask her to shift coordinate radius to cover your location." Lelouch hadn't forgotten about Kamine, but he had forgotten to mention to Nemu that the relay needed to be altered in order to broadcast it. It was lucky Shisato had called. "What you're about to encounter is a small incident, a battle between the Black Knights and Britannia. Keep your wits about you and be careful."

"Easy for you to say this place was like hollow central when we first got here. I've had to call Hinamori-taicho over here several times already."

"Yes, I'm aware and that's why I stationed you there. You're more experienced than Kukaku and unlike Rangiku, Susanna, Momo, Isane and me you aren't bound by the Gentei Kaijo. I needed you there for your combat capabilities. Keep yourselves hidden and keep doing what you're doing. After Zero leaves the island completely you can lock onto my location and come here."

"Understood sir. And…taicho?"

"Yes, Shisato?"

"The Black Knights…they are what you based the phantoms off of, right?"

"Yes," Lelouch told her, "They were the reason I organized the phantoms in such a similar fashion and the reason I had you all trust me rather than trying to find random civilians who had no choice but to follow me. Let's just say that in making the phantoms," Lelouch's gaze became cross, "I learned from my mistakes in from what I did with the Black Knights."

"Why? What happened?" Shisato asked curiously.

"Now is not the time to explain. ETA is less than an hour I estimate. Within thirty minutes move all your forces to Kamine Island."

"Yes sir, understood sir. I will call back when the crisis has past." Shisato hung up. Lelouch sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Dimension<strong>

Former captain of Squad 12, and current member of the Royal Guard, Hikifune Kirio, was going about her own business as she wandered about the grounds. Once again she was sensing a strange presence she felt was foreign to the Royal Dimension. It was coming from the Library of Infinite Knowledge.

"Kirio," The lavender haired woman looked behind her to see her comrade-in-arms Shutara Senjumaru behind her.

"You sense it too?" she asked.

Shutara nodded. "Shall we go together?"

Kirio nodded and the two took a moving platform towards the lowest external level of the Royal Dimension. They stood on a small balcony the size of a front porch and looked into the dark, gaping maw of the library's entrance. Nodding to each other they entered down the entrance of the dark corridor and soon found themselves alongside rows upon rows of books.

Inside a presence shifted back and forth from their senses. Kirio went left, Shutara went right. The meaning behind the name of the Library of Infinite Knowledge was exactly as it sounded. However, it was a dangerous location, for simply reading and soaking in the knowledge of many of these grimoires and books could give the reader the knowledge they needed in order to do or know exactly what was written. And since the library's knowledge was "infinite" if someone was skulking about in it, for who knew how long, there was no telling what had been read and what they could do.

Shutara was the first to find something odd in the library. It was a set of swirling portals exiting out to the world of the living. "Kirio!" The lavender haired cook arrived instantly via Shunpo.

"What…what is this?" Hikifune marveled at the sight, eyes trembling.

"It appears to be a portal to the world of the living, a connection to the Royal Dimension."

"But who could've possibly gotten in here without an Oken? Who would want to invade besides the obvious? And how did they get directly connected to the library?"

"I don't know," Shutara answered.

"Are you residents of this world as well?" A voice behind the two women alerted them as they turned to come face to face with a woman with long black hair, eyes as blue as a crystal lake, and an orange, very plain looking, but still rather expensive dress. She had a length of rid ribbon tied around her collar and she had an hourglass shaped figure. She looked to be about thirty.

Both women became hostile, whipping out their swords.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," A green version of the geass emblem appeared in the woman's right eye, forcing both women to their knees, wracked with pain as a green aura surrounded them and the perimeter of their irises.

"Who…are you?" Shutara demanded to know.

"My name is Marianne vi Britannia. And you two," a purple version of the geass flashed in her left eye, "Will not report me to C."

"Yes Mistress Marianne," Shutara and Kirio said in monotone unison.

"Go about your business as though I was never here," Marianne commanded with a playful smile. It then changed to a devilish one. "Close off the library to restricted access."

"Yes Mistress," the two women said in monotone.

"Thank you. Now go about your business." Both emblems vanished from her eyes.

Shutara and Kirio, mind controlled, were made to do as the empress pleased. Mariane then picked up the book she had been left lying sideways on top of some others. It was a book of otherworldy transportation. With it, she could reach into the other world and teleport anyone she wished anywhere else in the world within a 500 mile radius of a thought elevator to 10 mile radius to that thought elevator. She stood in front of the portal connected to the thought elevator on Kamine Island. She began to commune with the living world, controlling it and activating it as she saw fit.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul King's Keep<strong>

"Y-your majesty?" a subject noticed as the Soul King emerged from deep in his underground private quarters. He was in his avatar form that made him bald with blue skin and black eyes with white, starburst pupils. He was wearing a long, purple and red regal robe like kings used to wear in Arthurian times. He stood out upon his balcony and looked out over his dimension.

"I sense a disturbance," he uttered and closed his eyes, letting his mind travel and in an instant his body disappeared at will.

* * *

><p><strong>Hell<strong>

Rita was busy overseeing the cleaning of her tower by her servants whilst she sat in her control chair 50 feet above the floor, overseeing hell at the same time and watching Cornelia, Lelouch, Zero and the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper all on different monitors. In other words: a typical day for her.

Suddenly, a presence teleported into the room, instantaneously. It was a disembodied head taking the form of an owl skull with flaming eye sockets and green fire all about it.

Rita sensed the presence and put her apparatus on sleep mode as she lowered the chair to ground level. She got down on one knee as the skull floated 7 feet off the ground. "My liege!"

The skull spoke telepathically. "Rita, you are my second set of eyes and ears. Are you aware of—?"

"The circumstances surrounding the breach of the living world and yours? Yes, I have. Is there something you wish me to do about it? I did not report it for I believed the Royal Guard was more than capable of handling it. You have ordered me to always observe and never to interfere."

"Do you have an intervener to prevent an unfavorable outcome?"

"Yes, your majesty," Rita answered crisply.

"Show me," The Soul King ordered.

Rita nodded and opened the apparatus again from the floor allowing the soul king to observe as the HUDs swirled all about them. Rita grabbed the monitor showing the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper whose presence currently inhabited Kamine Island. "This is him," she told the Soul King.

The soul king eyed the being in question, unsure what to make of the individual. "He is trustworthy?"

"He is not a Togabito," Rita told him, "He is…my herald."

"From where?"

"I cannot say, not even to you, your majesty, my apologies. Much with Zero, it is imperative that his identity remain void for now."

"I see," The Soul King said and morphed into an anthropomorphic, albino snake wearing a black, hooded cloak and having three heads. "I trust," the middle head spoke, "That you have things under control?"

"Yes your majesty, what would you like me to do if either of us feel that they are not?"

"There is a presence currently within the Library of Infinite Knowledge. I sensed Kirio and Senjumaru attempting to investigate it earlier, but I'm afraid the invader may have already found a way to tighten their lips."

"Shall I drive them out?" Rita prepared to go for her staff, hanging just above the entrance to the room on a rack.

"No, let us wait. I believe she is connected to the man who is attempting to kill me, Charles zi Britannia."

"Kill you, your majesty?" Rita nearly laughed at the absurdity. "The Emperor of Britannia must be insane."

"Oh he is, but I am content to let him try."

"Shall I tell Retsu?"

"Don't bother. This is a matter for our dimension only and it will be treated as such."

"Yes your majesty," Rita acknowledged with a bow. The Soul King then left without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>Cornelia's mobile base<strong>

Cornelia's day was not going well. Just as she returned to her command post to take the reins she found that Ishkawa had feinted her and had been tipped off by her initial coming. She'd only managed to take out the Chinese involvement. And now here was news that Kururugi, an Honorary Britannian she had actually thought might become the exception to the rule of her "All Elevens suck" thought process, had been insubordinate.

The bad news kept getting worse as Guilford informed her that the enemy had destroyed the Great Konmon Bridge at Kyushu. He continued to inform her that it was not the Chinese Federation that was oncoming to reinforce Ishkawa, but a Japanese man that fled to the Chinese Federation: Atushi Sawasaki.

Cornelia became cross and stood up. "Your highness?"

"We prepare for war. Contact the ambassador and try to find all you can on Sawasaki's motives. Contact Meredith and contact Viceroy Berelis of Area 12, we may need backup against that many warships."

"Yes your highness! Right away!" Cornelia watched Guilford go and then gave a cold stare to the soldier that had brought her the news about Kururugi. He knew that was his cue to leave.

Cornelia stood in front of the command deck and looked at the map screen. "Well now, things are getting interesting."

Cornelia soon had ships in the water and a battalion ready to go with support from Berelis' warships and Meredith's Airships, though this would be chaos if the battle became drawn out and support was even necessary, but Cornelia always believed in the motto of "better safe than sorry."

Guilford approached her with news. "My lady, I have information regarding Sawasaki."

"Go on."

"Yes. While the ambassador himself was uncooperative in person, I uncovered that Sawasaki is the reason the embassy even has its foundation to begin with."

"So then that means if we take out Sawasaki…?"

Guilford nodded to affirm Cornelia's thought process. "Yes, we can invade the embassy with no consequences. Apparently the higher ups are willing to throw the embassy under the bus if Sawasaki fails."

Cornelia grinned, "Then let's win us a battle shall we, Guilford my knight?"

"Yes your highness."

Cornelia explained her plans and, at the behest of her half-brother, her opening move was the Lancelot piloted by Suzaku Kururugi. Personal grudges could be set aside if the order came from Schneizel. He was every bit as much a strategist as Cornelia. In fact he was more so. He was considered the greatest mind of all the Imperial Family, possibly even greater than that of the Emperor himself. Cornelia felt she could trust any order he gave into the void so long as they fought on the same side.

And, of course, Kyushu was taken. Momo and Nozomi's unit cleaned up the mess left behind by Zero and Cornelia after departure. The Chinese ambassador tried to maintain that this was unrelated to the Federation, but Cornelia shoved the evidence in his face.

"I don't think so, ambassador," she said with a sly smirk, "If you want your P. released you're going to get take your embassy and get off my land."

"What? But—"

"Those are my terms. Otherwise I'll leak to the public everything I know: the refrain, the slaves, the Iskawa Prefecture. I know you've been corroborating with Sawasaki and we have him in custody. How many dunks in sub-sub-arctic water do you think it'll take for him to confess his partnership with you?"

The ambassador swallowed. "That's what I thought. You have five days," Cornelia's voice was sweet, but her tone was firm, "Or I burn this place to the ground."

Even after the embassy was vacated and abandoned, Cornelia still had the building blown to bits. She couldn't stand the sight of it, calling it an eyesore. She then returned to the Tokyo Settlement and was very much interested in seeing her sister face to face.

Everything looked like it was going fine until Euphemia's speech about the SAZ.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Yeah another relatively short chapter and yes we all know how the SAZ turns out, but that's not where the plot is thickening. Win for Kirio and Shutara's appearance? Euphie and Lelouch's reunion is next chapter. Women get out your tissues, men prepare your sleeves, and everyone prepare your anti-depressants and comfort food. You are going to need them).**


	163. The Konso of Euphemia li Britannia

**(A/N: Next to what's been going on with Orihime this has to be one of the saddest things I've written. Well folks here it is, the Konso of Euphemia li Britannia. Approximately 3000 words of this 12000+ word chapter are dedicated to her Konso. Sheesh. This is the penultimate chapter of this arc, but quite possibly the saddest depending on how you felt about Euphie's death. Anyway, before I bore you tears with some long winded author's notes, please read on).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Area 11<strong>

Minutes ago, Cornelia had been down in maintenance, touching up her Gloucester. She had just returned a large allotment of her troops from conquering Area 18 under the command of General John Masters and from some of the reports she read it sounded like things proceeded rather smoothly. She had gotten to give Euphie a warm welcome upon her own return from Kyushu and things looked like there would be calm before the storm, but as the winds of change blew, so did the storm's source.

Guilford, as always, and was becoming routine, was about to bring Cornelia bad news. This was in the form of Euphie's declaration of the SAZ, throwing all of Cornelia's plans of a single nation under Britannia rule that she could then control and redistribute herself in chaos and improbability, making a majority of her efforts meaningless. On top of that, Cornelia's fear grew as Euphie put herself further and further in danger of becoming a target of assassination.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING?" Cornelia shouted in fear and anger.

"Princess?"

Cornelia banged her fist against the workbench in front of her and continued to scowl. "IDIOT! That stupid idiot!" _Euphemia you cannot do this! You fool! You'll destroy not only my plans, but you'll make yourself a target. Don't do this! _"Guilford!"

"Y-yes!"

"Get that broadcast shut off! I don't care what it takes!"

"Yes your highness!" Guilford declared and ran off. From Cornelia's tone of voice he knew failure was not an option. Cornelia then brought her fingertips to her forehead "And could someone get me some aspirin?" Cornelia requested.

"Yes your highness!" the men in maintenance dispersed.

Cornelia sighed deeply and then returned to worrying about her sister. _Euphemia…_

Euphie's speech carried on until formal declaration of her immediate dismissal and removal by Cornelia was carried out. Euphie was formally escorted away, Suzaku with her, and soldiers had to keep the public from mobbing her.

That evening, Zero spent most of night hours metaphorically banging his head against the wall.

"So what are you going to do?" CC teased him.

"What do you care, you got what you wanted!" Zero barked, knowing that CC got her pizza.

"Aren't you a great strategist? You always think of something. Or is this where the magnificence of Lelouch vi Britannia and Zero ends?"

"You daft fool!" Zero turned around and grasped CC's shoulders tightly, glaring at her, "Don't you understand? I'm finished! History! Euphemia just destroyed everything! I have no way out!"

CC turned her head to the side. "What are you, five? You sound like a child who was just sent to his room."

Lelouch's scowl depended and he pushed CC away forcefully.

"You even throw like a child," she mocked.

All of the nerves on Lelouch's body bristled with hatred towards his sister. He walked over to the window looked over it and scowled. His hand covered his face. His fingers were spread apart and the entire appendage was tense with pressure. _The past is dead! _He internally admonished Euphie. _It cannot be reclaimed! You fool, THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE!_

* * *

><p><strong>Cornelia's office<strong>

Euphie was escorted by Guilford and another soldier, with Suzaku trailing close behind, but was closed off from the Viceroy's office and barred entrance.

"I'm Euphemia's knight. I need to be by her side," He argued to Guilford, who stood with his back to the door.

"This is a personal matter between members of the Imperial Family," Guilford told him, "Even though I am Princess Cornelia's knight even my presence is not permitted. Those were her majesty's strict orders."

"But—"

"Do not forget your place, Kururugi!" Guilford had nothing against Suzaku personally. Any soldier that tried to go against Cornelia's direct orders would answer to him all the same.

"Yes sir," Suzaku looked at the floor.

Guilford eased up a little. "Besides, as a knight we are to protect the members of the royal family we are assigned. Princess Cornelia and Princess Euphemia are the closest of siblings. They seldom fight. There's nothing to worry about."

It was at that point that Guilford and Suzaku heard gunfire. Suzaku motioned to push past Guilford, but the older man's hand was already on the knob.

"Princess Cornelia!" Guilford shouted as he pushed open the door.

Suzaku and Guilford both stared into the room, lit only by moonlight. Cornelia's gun was extended aimed towards the wall where a single bullet was now embedded in the protective frame of a painting of Marianne and her children, drawn by Clovis. Euphie turned her head to look at Guilford with Suzaku looking beneath his armpit since his arm was right at his eye level.

"Guilford," Cornelia spoke calmly and firmly, "I said no interruptions, regardless of circumstance, unless Zero was captured."

"Forgive me my lady," Guilford got down on one knee, "I heard gunfire. I feared the worst."

Suzaku felt like he wanted to faint. The strength left his legs and he collapsed backwards onto the floor in spread eagle position. Both he and Guilford were afraid one of the sisters had turned on the other.

"Ah! Suzaku!" Euphie tried to go to his side, but Cornelia reached across her desk and grabbed her sister's shoulder, stopping her. Euphie understood that Cornelia wasn't going to let her go so wantonly and therefore stopped, stood in place and looked down at the floor.

"I was just trying to prove a point to the Sub-Viceroy. Please do not disturb us again," Cornelia told him. Cornelia's point had been that Euphie's action was murderous to Marianne, Lelouch, Nunnally and Clovis and their memory.

"Yes your highness," Guilford said as he closed the door and saw Suzaku down on it. He rolled his eyes, understanding the young man's reaction and lifted him up by his humerus and then gave him a light shove forward to get him to walk. Suzaku took a look back at the office and then left the area.

Back inside, Cornelia put her gun down on the desk. "Do you understand Euphemia? Your actions could allow Lelouch and Nunnally's killer to go free and what if the next bullet that gets fired at the member of the royal family hits you? What will you do then?"

In all her life, Cornelia had never yelled at Euphemia not once. The sisters never argued, not once, not like this. "I won't be—"

"Foolish naiveté!" Cornelia declared. "You're making yourself a target! The only reason I'm able to get sleep at night is because I know you're just down the hall. I hate Area Eleven. I hate just being here! I hate it with every fiber of my being! What you're doing is nothing more than self-righteous pandering to the masses! This isn't peace! It'll only be a matter of time before his majesty overturns this decision and wants the resources Mount Fuji has! Kururugi might be a figurehead and the hope of the Japanese people, but he is not a superhero! You can't hide behind him all the time! You don't have the stability to stand before a hungry media! To stop an invasion! Every nation needs a government, even a micro-nation like what you're setting up! Who do you think will be in charge of that nation you and Kururugi? Idiocy! That's what this is! Idiocy and impulsivity! Even if you were, what will you do when I am called upon to roll into the nation and wipe it out! If you give an egg, they will take the chicken coop next time! This is stupid Euphemia! This—"

"The Prime Minister approved of this and regardless of your warnings I'm going through with it!" Euphemia said firmly.

In her anger Cornelia got up from the table, stomped around her desk and struck Euphemia across the face with a fierce slap, causing her younger sister to yelp. She picked her up by her shoulder joint, causing more yelping, and stood in front of her, glaring at her. "How dare you go behind my back like that! Don't you trust me anymore?" Euphie couldn't look her sister in the eye. "Look at me when I'm talking to you Euphemia li Britannia!"

"Just let go already!" There were tears in Euphie's eyes. "This is for you too."

"Wha—" Cornelia was confused.

"I've seen how bitter you've become," Euphie still wasn't looking at Cornelia, "How ruthless you've started to act. That isn't the sister I remember. Cornelia, you know I love you, I always have. You're my sister. But," Euphie now looked at Cornelia in the eye with tears streaming down her face, "why can't you stop hurting and forget the pain? I already have. Why do you have to hate so much?"

Cornelia let go of Euphie and stood in a moment of shock. Euphemia righted herself and looked at the shocked face of the second princess. After the initial shock, Cornelia gripped her left forearm with her right hand and looked at the ground in depression. "You don't understand."

"If I don't understand, then make me," Euphie cried, "You have to stop treating me like a child."

Cornelia put her hands on Euphie's shoulders. They weighed down heavily on the teenager. "Don't you understand?" Now Cornelia was crying too as she spoke with a soft voice. "I always wanted to be the only one to protect you, the only one you would need. Please don't be the one that tears the entire family apart by doing something so foolish. Why can't I be the sister who protects you anymore? Why do you have to put such distance between us?"

"You were the one…who put that distance there, Viceroy." The last word was said as a means of slight contempt that Euphie, though sweet as sugar, could still hold a petty grudge or dislike.

Cornelia's fingers clutched harder to Euphie's shoulders. "Lady Marianne once said: if you love someone you should keep them at an arms distance to keep them from getting hurt. Here in Area Eleven you're too close. I can't…"

"You mean you won't," Euphie corrected with a harsh, anguished exclamation.

"That's not true at all," Cornelia denied with tearful anguish.

"Yes it is!" Euphie continued to argue. "Schneizel sees that I'm not a child anymore, but you still treat me like I can't think for myself. I've made my decision, Cornelia," A big tear rolled down Euphie's cheek, "Why can't you support me like always?"

Cornelia let Euphie go and backed up towards her desk. She slouched and stared awkwardly at the floor as she put her palms on the hard wood behind her. "I won't support someone…whose decisions bring them closer and closer towards death."

"I'm not going to die. I will succeed."

Cornelia pivoted sharply and held her head high after turning completely around. "Then leave," Cornelia looked out at the stars, "You've made your decision and there's nothing I can say that will persuade you not to go forward. But when you fail," Cornelia started her sentence harshly, but came down softly and ended with, "I won't be there to comfort you. I'll just give you a disapproving stare…and tell you I told you so."

Euphie was incredibly disheartened. For once she had hoped that Cornelia could forgive and forget, but it seemed she was wrong and that hurt her a great deal. She had always had Cornelia's support in everything even when Euphie herself didn't necessarily need it, but was still thankful for it. Now when she needed and wanted her big sister's support the most she couldn't have it. It hurt Euphie. It hurt her a lot. "I'm sorry you feel this way. I really thought you understood, sister." Euphemia turned around and opened the door to Cornelia's office. She stood in the doorway and looked at her sister. "But it seems your eyes only see the path of bloodshed. I am truly sorry you cannot think any other way. Perhaps one day your eyes will open."

"Just leave already," Cornelia said bitterly as she had become hunched over her desk. Euphie said nothing and shut the door. Cornelia gripped her desk and slammed her fist down onto it and growled in frustration.

* * *

><p>Days past and, when he was available, Cornelia contacted Schneizel to speak with him. "Oh, Cornelia, when I heard I had an important phone call, I didn't expect to see your magnificent presence."<p>

"Spare me the flattery," Cornelia snapped. "I called to talk to you about your decision to approve the Sub-Viceroy's plans."

Schneizel smiled warmly, "Euphemia really is amazing isn't she? Now the terrorist groups in Area Eleven will lose their popular support and fall apart. Public order will be stabilized."

"I personally oppose this," Cornelia said with a calm demeanor.

"But since you understand the situation, you've sent Darlton to advise her, have you not?"

"To assure public policy stays on track. It's a measure that a Viceroy would obviously take."

"Hmm, did you approve her plans as the Viceroy or as her older sister?"

Cornelia turned her head to the side. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying are you assisting her as part of your political agenda, or is that protective instinct of yours kicking in? Euphemia isn't a child anymore Cornelia."

"She's still an impulsive, airheaded fool," Cornelia spoke contemptuously.

"My, that's quite the insult towards your sweet, innocent sister," Schneizel responded with his smug smile not dropping for one second.

"Innocent is probably the perfect way to describe this," Cornelia continued to scowl, "She has no grasp of the reality of what she's doing."

"So what I suspected was right. You are acting in the interest of preserving her life, not as a political figurehead."

Cornelia's scowl deepened. "I took this position as Viceroy to crush Zero under my heel and to avenge Clovis. What Euphemia is doing undermines that completely. You of all people I thought understood that!" Cornelia's anger reached a high point, but she wasn't yelling. She paused in order to compose herself and then asked, "The bigger question is: what are you up to, Schneizel?"

Schneizel's smile was unsettling in some way to Cornelia as she frowned curiously at him. "Why Cornelia, do you suspect me of something? Treason perhaps?"

Cornelia snorted, "The day you turn against Britannia is the day rabbits learn to fly with their ears. But yes, I suspect you of a plan of supreme grandeur, something I suspect even his majesty might disapprove of."

"Perhaps if you prove useful, I may let you in on that plan," Schneizel said with that continuously unsettling smile, and closed communications.

* * *

><p><strong>SAZ Day<strong>

Or rather that was the name it was going to go down in history as, sometimes with the word 'massacre' tacked on at the end. The day that Princess Euphemia, the Massacre Princess, ordered the deaths of many Japanese, murdered them all, was stopped by Zero and shot and killed. It was complete and total chaos. The Soul Reapers under the command of the captain of the tenth division, Lamperouge Lelouch watched the slaughter and bloodbath occur. Those that had been at Narita were beside themselves. Everyone was silent and Lelouch, scowling, emotionless Lelouch, could not help, but want to cry as he watched, but the tears just wouldn't come. It was like reliving a nightmare that he could never wake up from. He wanted to stop it. He wanted to have been there and smacked his other self upside the head just to prevent Euphie's life.

Part of him felt that by not stopping in the interest of a better world he was letting Euphie take double the blame just to preserve his own selfish ends. Oh he very well could reboot reality if he wanted to, there would be no one to stop him. But he wasn't going to do it. He wasn't going to trade away thousands of lives for his own personal ambition and this made Lelouch feel incredibly selfish and incredibly frustrated. How would he face Euphie in the Soul Society? How would he explain all of this to her? At the time of the incident, the first time, Lelouch had been more focused on stopping the chaos, on being Zero. Now though he could look at things with the eyes of a bystander and he was finding it hard not to find himself emotionally distraught by the whole thing. Thousands of people were dead because of him. Worse yet he had to watch it all. Before he had actually been there to stop it from getting worse, but standing on the sidelines was even more frustrating and torturous. The worst part of it all: he couldn't justify it. He could not justify this at all. There was no single reason this had to occur. He had thrown in the towel, tipped his king, hung up the mantle, tossed away the crown. In other words: GIVEN UP!

Susanna herself could only watch in horror as well. Lelouch had told her about this, but it was nothing like watching it. In the Soul Society everyone watched the massacre. However, as bad as it was, only those that were privy to Lelouch's past: Yuna, Byakuya, Unohana, Stefan, Shunsui, Tosen, and Ukitake really understood the cause of it all.

"Damn, look at all of that blood," Kenpachi said, mesmerized.

"That's not the reaction I expected from you, Zaraki-taicho," Unohana said to him.

"I live for battle," Zaraki said with a low growl, "This is like roasting a pig. It's disgraceful. Senseless violence isn't the same as combat." Kenpachi, though he'd killed many people in his time never killed anyone that wasn't armed or hadn't attacked him first, usually both. Even he had his standards.

Yachiru was understandably upset and Rukia, Kaien and Renji were all completely bewildered as to this. They couldn't believe Euphemia li Britannia was capable of something like this. She had sounded so sincere. Hisana however wasn't so fixated on the screen as she was calming the screaming Yachiru, begging for all the killing to stop, while looking around the room at the other captains who seemed dismayed. Studying them it almost seemed like they knew something.

Hitsugaya was scowling and growling. "They have no right to do this!" he exclaimed at one point.

Senna and Rurichiyo couldn't watch. Both had experienced something similar and the trauma of that experience was starting to come back. Both held their heads and stared at the floor, trying to block out the screams. They were lucky they did not have to block out the stench of death as well.

Naomi was biting her thumbnail while clenching the rest of her fist as she held her elbow, wondering what the hell had gone wrong. She was with Rukia and the others on this one, but rather than stare with a jaw drop she was trying to calculate the possibilities. Kendra just looked with indifference. As someone that was not a stranger to unnecessary bloodshed, she could only watch and study what was going on. She suspected nothing. She knew that even the sweetest of individuals could be the most ruthless of killers. She did not know Euphie personally so why should she be so shocked, or rather such was her logic.

Vera's reaction was interesting to say the least. She was mesmerized by what was going on, seeing the killing and the massacre as if wondering how long it would go on for and not when it would stop. No one seemed to notice.

Gin had to keep Nemu from instinctually shutting off the monitors and Ashido and Yumichika could only do the same as Renji, Rukia and Kaien and just stare off into space from the sheer shock of it all.

Shunsui was the only one with a comment to and to the situation, but it was not meant to be light hearted. As he stared towards the floor he took a deep breath and said, "Lelouch-kun, when you said you caused a massacre, you really meant it. You were also right about something else: I can't believe the amount of blood that is on your hands."

* * *

><p><strong>Area 11<strong>

At the sight of the SAZ, Susanna clung to Lelouch's side in tears, grabbing at his clothing. "You didn't really cause this did you? When you told me about it I couldn't fathom its depth, but this is so terrible. I know you didn't mean it, but why did you do this? I don't want to see this anymore." Susanna buried her face into Lelouch's chest and he held onto her, damning the fact that he was not producing tears, despite how upset he was.

_The worst part is not watching it, _Lelouch thought as flashes of the incident from the last time appeared before his eyes and the scent of blood wafted through his nostrils, _I've already lived through that. _More grotesque images appeared before him. _The worst part is I can do nothing to change it. I had an opportunity, an option to change the course of history, but I had forgotten how awful it was. _Lelouch's eyes were closed as he remembered it all, comforting Susanna with his haori as both had their shut her eyes away from the bloodshed. _Euphemia, if I could only apologize, if I could only tell you what you had done, told you that I didn't mean it at all, stopped myself, rewritten history. _Lelouch led out a feral yell of anger as he held Susanna as tight as he could to his body and shouted towards the sky.

Susanna mumbled something into his chest as her tears lessened.

"What's that?" Lelouch asked with a sympathetic voice.

Susanna lifted her face so that her chin rested on Lelouch's forearm, "I said the worst part is that…I selfishly held onto you. The phantoms…are always supposed to do what is right. I wanted to stop this, I wish there was something to stop this, but I," Susanna looked at Lelouch in the eyes, "I'd selfishly rather have you instead."

"How can you look at me like that? How can you still think of me so highly? I—"

Susanna hugged Lelouch around his neck. "You didn't mean any of it. I know you did not. Your sister will go to the Soul Society. You'll get your chance to apologize. You regret this ever happened. You've atoned. You've—" Susanna let out a yelp as Lelouch pushed her away and she fell to the ground and banged her elbow on the metal bleacher beneath the one she and Lelouch were standing on and nearly banged her head on the concrete ground.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Lelouch shouted in anguish, eyes tightened and face scrunched up like he had just eaten a lemon whole, "Please," he opened his eyes and looked at his hands like he wanted to wring them around his own throat, "Don't try to make me feel better. Not for this." He stomped his foot on the ground and clutched his fingertips to his face as he shut his eyes. "THIS IS POINTLESS TO JUSTIFY!" Lelouch dropped his hands at his sides and came down several decibels, speaking with pure anguish, "Why…why did this have to go and happen?"

"Lelouch-dono," Susanna spoke his name. Lelouch ignored her comforting call and continued to brood.

"LELOUUUUCH!"

This time Lelouch did react as the loud yell was accompanied by a strong spiritual presence rushing right towards him. "YOU BASTAAAAAARD!"

Susanna gasped as Lelouch was struck in the face by a flaming fist and sent flying higher into the stands, banging his head against one of the bleachers and finding his ass in the vicinity where one's feet should be and the backs of his knees dangling over the next row down.

"Lelouch-dono!" Susanna called out in worry, clambering to her feet.

_Damn, _Lelouch put his hand to his face, _what in the world hit me? I felt like I just got thrown by Zaraki-taicho. _

"Get up!" the same voice that had called his name earlier was now making demands out of him and Lelouch could feel their shadow over him. He opened his eyes and looked up. Looming over him, wearing a short black t-shirt and matching pants with long raven colored hair stood Arisawa Tatsuki, eyes full of tears, and a frenzied look upon her face.

"A-Arisawa?" As the blood trickled down his forehead from her blow, the person before him registered in his mind. He blinked with surprise and awe as he removed his hand from his head. "Y-you're alive."

"No thanks to you," Tatsuki scowled, grinding her teeth. She looked like she was going to wallop him again in a matter of sentences.

Lelouch stood up and took a pose of crucifixion as if to say 'if you want to kill me, do it. I deserve it'. However his actual words were, "I never meant for what happened to Kurosa—"

"This isn't about Ichigo!" Tatsuki yelled.

Lelouch looked at her with confusion and dropped his hands at his sides as he gasped. _Not about Ichigo? Then what—_

Tatsuki's fists were balled at her sides as she stared at the ground. "My mother and father, they applied for the SAZ." Lelouch gasped again. He was speechless. He couldn't think of anything to say to the 33-year-old woman in front of him. He felt anything he said would be meaningless. And, also, he didn't know where to begin explaining it all. Not justify, explain. Justification was impossible, but he felt that Tatsuki should at least know the truth, but words would not form. Thankfully Tatsuki was speaking anyway, "I know you had something to do with this. I know you're Zero. At the very least I knew you knew about it. Ichigo fought against Britannia and that was his decision. It was a decision we all agreed to do. That's not your fault. He was a warrior and he fought to the bitter end, just like we all did. I know you couldn't have meant for that even if you knew about the invasion," The almost understanding tone Tatsuki was using became more and more hostile by the second, and her speech rate quickened, as she continued her speech, "but you know don't you? You knew about the SAZ, you knew that some of us were still alive. You were here, I could sense you, so why?" Tatsuki grabbed Lelouch by his lapels, leapt forward with bringer light and slammed him against the backboard of the stadium pews and shouted into his face, her face full of rage, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS GOING TO END LIKE THIS?"

"If I had done that—"

"I don't care about changing what has already occurred! If that was fate, so be it! Your fate as Zero we're simply observing, but you have to understand: I JUST FUCKING LOST MY PARENTS! The only two reasons I'm not pummeling you right now are because number one: I don't want the whole Soul Society coming after me and number two: it's not going to bring them back or make me feel any better!"

"You didn't have to do anything of the sort!" Susanna tried to defend Lelouch with her words. "You have power. You could've swooped down and saved them."

Tatsuki looked at Susanna with the same rage-filled expression, "I wasn't anywhere near here until I heard about the massacre going on and saw them dead on the ground!" She looked back at Lelouch. "What the hell is the matter with you? Why did you never reach out to us? We gave up after Ichigo fell because we understood what the rest of Japan was doing that Japan's unconditional surrender protected it in a fashion. Why do you think we never fought back after we recovered?"

"Do you think I want to see people suffer?" Lelouch shouted back with an anguished expression, "Do you think I like reliving my life from the shadows?"

"No, probably not, but that doesn't matter!" Tatsuki exclaimed. "I oughta beat the shit outta you!" She raised her unused fist back, but it was grabbed calmly by Susanna.

"Arisawa," she said to the raging woman, "Your parents were good people. So I'm sure they're probably in the Soul Society." Tatsuki shook Susanna off and sent her crashing to the ground again. Susanna yelped as she hit the ground.

"Is that supposed to comfort me?" Tatsuki snapped. She started speaking in a mocking tone. "Oh don't worry about your brother. He's in the Soul Society. Oh, I'm sorry your sister died, but she's in the Soul Society." She spoke again with rage. "That doesn't change how much it fucking hurts."

"Hey, she was only trying to help," Lelouch shouted, but this only earned him Tatsuki pulling her elbow back and inch and slamming him against the backboard again. Lelouch tried a different, less anger filled approach. He spoke calmly after taking a deep breath. His expression was neutral. "Words will never be enough, but I am the one that will shoot Euphemia and also she is my half-sister." Lelouch could still hear the violence going on. He knew it wasn't over. "I regret every little tidbit of this incident and regret not being able to stop it. You flying off the handle like that and shouting at me doesn't change that fact." He paused. Tatsuki's anger didn't waver, but he felt her grip loosen a little so he knew she understood what he was saying at least. "I will not ask for forgiveness. I don't deserve it. Not from you and certainly not from Euphemia. Arisawa, you are a valuable ally to the Soul Society. I had Urahara write that letter because we meant every word. If you put me down and come with me, I can have you brought to the world you belong in until this mess blows over sometime next year."

"Next year? Next YEAR?"

"They'll be a large lull in it, but yes, next year," Lelouch told her.

Tatsuki let Lelouch go, took a step back, put her hand on her face, leaned back, covered her right eye with her hand and began laughing hysterically, "Oh wow, isn't that just fucking wonderful?"

"Arisawa," Susanna spoke her name with concern.

Tatsuki steeled herself and about face. "Sorry, but I'm not going to the Soul Society."

"Why is that?" Lelouch asked inquisitively

"I want to watch you for just a little longer," Tatsuki's rage had subsided from her voice. Oh she was angry, 'fucking pissed to all hell as she would put it', but she understood that now was not the time to be acting on that anger. "You're right, yelling at you is wrong. This isn't your fault. If I'm going to make things proper, I should strike at the source."

"You mean Britannia?" Lelouch asked. Lelouch considered this to be his fault, but he knew that if one were to look deeper at the underlying layers of what was going on that this whole mess could be blamed on the Britannian Empire.

"Yes," Tatsuki nodded, "Given cause I will strike Britannia with every bit of my power. I will flatten the nation to the ground. If the rise and fall of Zero," Tatsuki knew Zero would fall because of Lelouch standing behind her, "does not get results I will take matters into my own hands."

"I will not stop you. Or rather, I should say, I cannot stop you, if you make that decision." Lelouch needed to stop Tatsuki if that was the case in order to preserve the time stream, but Soul Society would not authorize him to do so. Also, he knew what would give her cause to 'strike at the source': the death of Inoue Orihime. As far as Lelouch knew, Orihime was not in any danger of dying.

"Goodbye Lelouch," Tatsuki said. She extended out her wings from her final form, flapped them and took off quick enough to not be seen.

"Why isn't she attacking right now?" Susanna asked.

"Because she still has a life link," Lelouch stated.

"A life link?"

"A reason to hold on, a reason to remain here in Japan."

"You mean Inoue Orihime?"

"Yes," Lelouch nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

The members of the Gotei watched as Zero gunned down Princess Euphemia. Yachiru was finally starting to calm down, but she was still using Hisana's Shihakusho as a security blanket.

"This all really happened?" Rukia asked, jaw hung open.

Hisana cupped her hands with her own, "The world is unfair, I know."

"But why did he shoot her, surely there were other options," Hitsugaya protested.

"That was his only option because he had geassed Euphemia li Britannia," Ukitake spoke up, sounding rather unusually upset, but that was mostly due to his soft spot for children.

"Ukitake," Unohana reached out to calm him, but she could see the serious, disdained look in Ukitake's face and therefore went quiet even though she was in charge.

"I feel that they have a right to know," Ukitake said professionally, "Lelouch would want it this way."

"What do you mean, Ukitake-taicho?" Renji asked, rising to his feet.

"Everyone, I'm going to explain to you exactly what went on in Zero's meeting with Euphemia."

* * *

><p><strong>Area Eleven<strong>

"Dear god," Cornelia had just found out about Euphemia's final fate. She hadn't even been deployed or escorted from the plane carrying her Knightmare. As she fell forward in shock against the control panel a feeling welled up inside her. Though broken, only one impulse fired off in Cornelia's mind: the want to scream. And scream she did. Cornelia reared back and screamed with all her fury and pain to let out the animalistic hate, unconfronted sorrow and her deepest regrets in one loud sound. She remembered the last thing she said to Euphemia.

"_When you fail, I won't be there to comfort you. I'll just give you a disapproving stare and tell you 'I told you so'."_

"Why did I say that to her?" Cornelia shouted as she slammed her hands on her control panel. 16 years of joy and mirth between her and her sister and her last words to her were cold and unfeeling. Worse yet, Euphie was a kind and gentle person that would've never committed something like that. What had gone wrong? What did Zero do? However, with the way Cornelia felt right now, it almost didn't matter.

* * *

><p><strong>SAZ Stadium<strong>

With the entire SAZ massacre now over, and the surviving Japanese now cleared away, Lelouch and his cleanup crew took action. Lelouch made sure to separate from the group at his first chance. While the majority of his allies cleaned up the stadium, Lelouch wandered around the outside. When he and Kukaku met face to face, Lelouch expected her to strike him one since that would be in her nature. But all she did was give him a look and say to him.

"Personal business after professional business."

Lelouch nodded and understood. Susanna tried to follow, but Kukaku stopped him.

"Give him some space, Sue," she said calling to Susanna by a nickname, "I know you mean well, but Lelouch looked like he could use some time alone."

"But he needs me. He needs me at his side I know it," Susanna said frantically.

Kukaku cupped the sides of Susanna's shoulders and looked her in the eye. "You did your part. Let him off by himself for a little while, okay? He'll come back to you when he needs you again."

"You're right," Susanna wiped her eye, "Lelouch-dono needs his space."

* * *

><p>It wasn't so much the space Lelouch needed, but just that he didn't want to be inside the stadium. He didn't need dirty looks from his subordinates; Momo for sure he figured would give him a good tongue lashing based on Susanna's reaction. Lelouch however, in his despair and anguish wasn't thinking completely clearly and therefore did not realize that many of his subordinates would ultimately blame Euphemia as a manipulative bitch. Or maybe he did realize it and didn't want to deal with that either.<p>

Whatever the case was, Lelouch definitely needed to be alone. He walked with his hand on his Zanpakuto, and looked around outside the stadium to see if there were any wholes from the Britannians or the Elevens that had been outside the gates and died.

There was one and only one and it was the last person Lelouch wanted to see wandering about aimlessly as a lost soul. _Why can't she be on the other side? Why does she still have to be here? _Lelouch sucked in a breath through his teeth when he saw a shade of pink hair in a white dress wandering about the torn up streets and former battlefield.

"Hello!" The dressed up individual called out with her hands around the outside of her lips. "Someone! Anyone! Answer me!" She ran over to a new location as she began to shout out name after name. "Suzaku! Cornelia! Zero!" She dropped to her knees. "Please." Euphie felt like she might cry. She was so confused.

With a heavy heart Lelouch walked up to her. _I can't let anyone else go to her. This is my cross to bear, my sin to atone for. _Lelouch felt like he was going to vomit, but he held it in. _I can't break down. I have to put on a brave front. _"Euphemia li Britannia," he spoke to her as she sat on her knees in a ditch while he stood on a raised group of rubble, "Your time has come."

"M-my time?" Euphie stood up and turned around. She gasped when she looked up saw Lelouch's face and the black and white uniform he was wearing. "Le-Lelouch?"

Lelouch couldn't admit it all to Euphie. He wasn't ready. She was not yet ready to face the truth. He had expected to have more time-heck he needed more time-to be able to face her after Zero Requiem. For now he had to keep her ignorant, otherwise he didn't know what would happen to him mentally. "No, I am not your half-brother. I am an advocate of death known as a Soul Reaper, sent here to carry you onto the next world. I can take whatever form I wish and so, to help you pass on, this is the form I've chosen." Lelouch lied. "Why do you linger? It's best if you move on. You no longer have a place in this world."

"N-no! I-I want to see the new world with my own eyes, but all I've seen is death and destruction." She looked at Lelouch with adamant protest. "I just want a sign, a single sign that I succeeded and then I'll be happy."

"I'm sorry," Lelouch glanced away in guilt, "but…I can offer you no such sign."

"But why? I promise I'll go quietly if you just show me a sign." Euphie was no fool. She knew something was being kept from her and she wanted to know what it was.

"I can show you nothing," Lelouch paused, finding it harder and harder to talk with every passing second, "because there is nothing to show. I," Lelouch realized he almost slipped up, "I mean your half-brother he did something that messed with your mind and," a memory of the massacre flashed through his mind, "you," the moment in which Euphie begged him not to have her kill the Japanese flahed through his mind, "you wound up," the moment in which he shot Euphie flashed through his mind. Lelouch's hands clenched. He tried to fight the tears and tried to keep a straight face, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't tell Euphie the truth and pretend not to be himself. The burden of guilt was too great for him to bear. Lelouch ran forward to where Euphie was sitting on the ground and dropped down to her level. He then threw his arms around his half-sister in apology, dropping to his knees. This action took her by complete surprise. Lelouch breathed in irregularly, his sorrow building up with every bit of breath drawn in. He sobbed as he spoke, tears coming down his face.

"It…really is…you?" Euphie was confused. She couldn't understand why Lelouch would lie to her. She also couldn't understand what he was doing in such a strange outfit. She was completely missing so much information and her last memory was inside an intensive care unit and she could've sworn she felt her heart give out. She had yet to notice or feel the chain in her chest.

"It is," Lelouch sobbed, "I can't do it. I can't lie to you. I'm sorry Euphemia. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. Oh dear god. I'm so sorry."

"Lelouch," Euphie was still ultimately confused, "what are you talking about? Please explain to me. Suzaku told me everyone was happy. Why did he lie to me? What didn't he tell me? What really happened? Why does this place look like this?" Her last question she squeaked with anguish.

Lelouch stood up and let go of his sister. "Take my hand, Euphemia," he said with tear stained eyes, "I will show you."

Euphie's hand slid into Lelouch's and he took her into the air. "Y-you can fly?"

"I am not the same as you know me. I told you I would explain everything in a bit, but," Lelouch felt his vocal chords paralyze for a split second, "the bad news must come first." He took Euphie to a TV and Video store where a news story was being played about the outcome of the SAZ. Euphie look horrified as she saw the gleeful smile she had on as she ordered the deaths of so many Elevens. The words 'Massacre Princess' stung her like an arrow straight through the heart, the tip seeped with corrosive poison. Euphie was struck speechless and in complete and utter shock. She would've forgotten to breathe if her body didn't do it for her.

"It's not true. This," her voice skipped a breath, "this can't be true." Euphie started to hyperventilate. "This," her eyes started to dampen, "this is some kind of bad dream. I'm," she laughed nervously, "I'm in a coma and I'll wake up and this'll all be like a bad dream."

Lelouch looked at the ground. He only said two words. "I'm sorry."

"No," Euphie denied, "this isn't real." Tears started to fall from her eyes while she remained in shock. Euphie dropped to her knees. "It's not real!" She cried out she bent over and clutched her hands to her head, eyes shut. "I DIDN'T DO THAT! YOU DIDN'T MAKE ME DO THAT! YOU DIDN'T SHOOT ME IN ORDER TO STOP ME!" Euphie crumpled into a fetal position on the ground and continued to cry. She couldn't think of anything else to do. She couldn't think of any other action to take.

"_When you fail, I will tell you I told you so."_

_I'm sorry for not listening. _Euphie sobbed, remembering most of what Cornelia said to her as tears streamed down her face. _I'm sorry, Cornelia. I'm sorry. I should've listened to you. Look what I've done by trying to do everything myself. No! No, I didn't do anything wrong! So why am I being punished for it? Everyone must hate me even though I had no intentions of deceiving them! What am I supposed to do?_

Lelouch picked her up off the ground and held her close, bringing her into his embrace. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for it all. I'm sorry for what happened. I'm sorry that I shot you and I'm sorry…that I can't do anything, but apologize."

"You gave up. Why did you do that?" Euphie squeaked in hysterics.

"I didn't mean to," Lelouch sobbed, clutching her closer, "I had no intention of doing it. I had given up! Euphemia you were supposed to win! I was supposed to lose! I can never atone for this sin! I can never ask you to forgive what I've done. Euphemia I didn't mean for it to happen. I'm so sorry. I want to undo the past, but I can't! I hate all of this!"

"Yes you could have! I didn't do anything wrong! Why did you do that to me?"

"I DON'T KNOW, OKAY!" Lelouch shouted.

The two half-siblings had a good cry in each other's arms. Euphemia was crying because of the shock and the revelation, Lelouch because the guilt had finally caught up to him. After the tear fest, Lelouch took Euphie away from the television sets and took her to the ruins of Shinjiku where he was certain they could be alone and he could do his best to explain himself. Again he was only going to explain, not justify himself. He maintained that nothing could justify this senselessness. He told her all of it. Everything from his existence to the moment they were at now and he answered all of Euphie's questions. That was the least of which he owed her.

He started his explanation with what he was and why he was out in the open. He then explained about his temporal displacement and about Zero Requiem. From there he continued to explain about his live self's future and how he and his live self were connected, preventing Lelouch's interference. Euphemia could tell he never meant for any of it to happen, even the first time. She could tell it was an accident with catastrophic results. The time paradox confused her, but then again it confused just about everyone. All of what Lelouch did though, how much he had tried to atone, she could tell that her death had affected him greatly. She could see how Lelouch was down on his knees and bowing his head to her standing form by the time he finished, showing how low he was compared to her, despite the very opposite being true on many different levels. Lelouch was also trying to symbolize that he was at her mercy and that if she was going to verbally or physically chew him out she had every right to do so.

"I can never ask for your forgiveness." Lelouch told her as he trembled on the ground in anger aimed at himself combined with anguish and regret. "And even then you shouldn't forgive me, not after what I did."

"Lelouch it was an accident. You keep repeating yourself by saying that you didn't want it to happen like that," Euphie said calmly.

"That doesn't matter!" Lelouch smashed his fist into the dirt, slightly scaring Euphie. "You're innocent! Sweet! Gentle! Pacifistic! And I turned you into a murderer! Every eleven in Japan blamed you for something you didn't do of your own free will! And it's my fault! You don't deserve the title of Massacre Princess! You should be receiving a commemoration right now not being slandered and passing onto the other side!"

Lelouch was not surprised when Euphie dropped to her knees and lifted his chin. He felt she was going to slap him across the face, which he felt he good and well deserved. However, she didn't slap him. She wasn't even mad, or so her expression would indicate. Instead she lifted him higher by his shoulders and wrapped her hands in a dove shaped pattern behind his back as she gently hugged him. "But it sounds like to me that you too have suffered as well. Please stop punishing yourself for something you've worked so hard to atone for," Euphie said to him.

"Euphemia," Lelouch choked on her name.

"Lelouch," her serene expression changed to one of concern, "if you really want to make it up to me," Euphie put her forehead against his and looked at Lelouch right in the eye with a serious look, "Then please show me the world that you die for when it's your time to come."

Lelouch smiled softly and held Euphie to him. She rested her chin on his shoudler. "That I can do." Lelouch let out a deep breath. He felt as if this was his chance at closure. He was starting to feel better. His sister's kindness had helped him feel a little better in ways that Susanna was unable to reach. _Susanna. _Lelouch remembered how he had thrown her to the ground and yelled at her. His expression became regretful. _I'll have to apologize to her. _

Lelouch took another deep breath and realized that, if Euphie understood his suffering, he felt it would not be out of place to ask her one thing, despite the fact that he shouldn't. He could feel Euphie's gentleness and knew that she would not hate him if he asked. "I know I don't deserve it," he began with a sorrowful tone, "but will you ever forgive me for what I've done, Euphemia?" He paused. "I understand if you never do and I've resigned myself to knowing that you never will."

"What is there to forgive?" Euphie asked. "You didn't mean to do it."

"You still don't get it," Lelouch spoke bitterly.

"Yes I do," Euphie rubbed the back of Lelouch's head. "And it's not your fault things wound up the way they did. Why else do you think I denounced my Britannia name?"

"_If I'm going to make things proper, I should strike at the source."_

_So she blames Britannia as well. _Lelouch smiled a little. _That's the Euphemia I know. _He stood up. "Then, although you have forgiven me, or haven an equivalent of that kind, I cannot accept your forgiveness. There are things I must do first, before I can consider that I have earned that forgiveness."

Euphie became slightly angry "Lelouch that's not fair to yourse—"

"This is out of your hands now, Euphemia. Let me do my job," Lelouch clicked his sword out of his sheath and looked at his sister, "And you can do start your new life. However, since you renounced your Britannia name, I don't know where you'll end up, but I…" Lelouch sighed. He couldn't ask Euphemia to ask for directions. The Rukongai would likely attack her given it would now be littered with SAZ massacre victims. He had to find a way to ensure her safety. He thought about it for a minute until his mind hatched an idea. He whipped out his soul pager and dialed a number under recent calls with it.

"Yes?"

"Kendra, it's Lelouch."

"Oh," she said with a cold tone, "It's you."

Lelouch sighed, "Yeah, I can understand that reaction. Listen, I'm about to perform Euphemia's konso. She disavowed her Britannian name so I don't know if she'll end up in the noble house. If she doesn't," he paused, but considering he had Kendra on the phone already he knew that the point of no return for this course of action was far behind him, "can you send Patrol Corps to look for her?"

"I—"

"It would mean a lot to me. I never meant for this to happen."

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

Kendra thought upon her answer carefully. After what Ukitake had told everyone, though she was angry at all the civilian death something inside her told her that the right thing to do was not to hold the innocent girl accountable who hadn't asked to be caught up in Lelouch's twisted world. "Yes, I'll do my best. I'll make sure she's safe."

"Thank you," Lelouch said to her and hung up.

Kendra put her pager away.

"Was that Lelouch?" Ukitake asked her.

Kendra nodded. "He wants a search party sent out for Euphemia. He's about to perform her Konso."

"Huh? Won't she end up in the Britannia noble house?" Ashido asked, confused.

"He said she disavowed her Britannian name so he doesn't know," Kendra stated, "Ukitake-taicho, thank you for explaining things to us. I'll be back."

"You're actually going to help him? Even after what happened?" Hitsugaya snapped.

"Didn't you trust him despite the Atrumier massacre?" Kendra asked, not realizing Hitsugaya had not been part of that. "Besides, Lelouch is still a captain. As he is, he's done nothing wrong. Legally we cannot turn against him Ex-post facto." As she said all of this and let the whole charade sink in, she had an epiphany. "He…is showing this to us," the words to explain her epiphany where hard to find, "because he regrets it and because he doesn't want to hide it. Can you see what kind of man he is by owning up to his past mistakes? By revealing it to the world he calls his home?"

"I can!" Yuna and Nemu declared simultaneously. They wanted it to be known that they agreed with what Kendra was saying.

"When Lelouch returns home we should treat him no differently, thank him for having the courage to share such atrocities with us," Yuna stated.

Kendra continued to speak calmly. "Yes, the fact that he's showing this to us, shows that he's willing to trust us, to know that all of what he's done up to this point was because of the guilt and pain he feels from what occurred. If we treat him harshly for what he did, how do you think he'll react?"

"Yes, and we took a vow to let him loose, despite his Geass," Stefan acknowledged.

Byakuya was the next to speak. "He's a hero to the Soul Society. That goes without saying. His actions as Zero will have varying responses from person to person, but there's no denying that as Lamperouge Lelouch, a soul reaper, and a captain no less, that he always did what was right and did not use contemptible means. Lelouch walked outside lines as a member of the phantoms, but not like this. Not beyond our own standards of laws and justice."

"Exactly," Kendra stated, "Now if you'll excuse me," she began heading for the entrance, "I have a job to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Area Eleven<br>Shinjuku**

"All right, enough delays. Are you ready to go?" Lelouch asked.

"W-wait, I have one thing I want to know first." Euphie said. "At Kamine Island I had thought about it, but I never asked it directly."

"What is it?" Lelouch asked.

"Why did you do it?" Euphie asked him.

"You're going to have to be more specific."

"Zero. Why did you become him and do everything you did involved with him? Why did you hate us? Didn't you realize we loved you?" Euphemia asked. "I told you how much time Cornelia had put into the cause behind your mother's death and so many other things." Lelouch looked solemn. "Lelouch?"

"I didn't then, but I do now…and suddenly it all feels pointless. I can never take back what I've done, but I…" Lelouch just sighed in frustration and started his statement again, "I watched it happen. From the world you are going to I watched Cornelia try to save Nunnally and me."

Euphie hugged him again and nuzzled his neck. "It's okay Lelouch, don't cry."

Lelouch touched his eye, tears were dripping down. He then held Euphemia tighter to him. "I can never make up for what I've done."

"That's not true. I'm sure you've done your best in the time you've had. I will see that progress for myself, won't I?"

"It will never be enough."

"That's up for me to decide," Euphemia told him, "And Cornelia too."

Lelouch blinked out another tear.

"I'm ready to go now, Lelouch." Euphie let him go and stood with one arm reaching behind her back to grab her left wrist. "Tell me, what can I expect on the other side?" Euphie asked inquisitively as she tilted her head slightly to her right.

"It's a place where there is little war and strife. It's the kind of world," Lelouch thought about how cheerful the Soul Society could be. How, despite the nobles looking down on the weak how, if he really thought about it, how the Soul Society was his ideal world. It hadn't started out that way when he arrived, but through all his hard work over the last near century and a half, it had become so close to the world he had always tried to make it. This made him smile. "…it's the kind of world I've always wanted to live in."

"Really?" Euphemia was so happy to hear this.

"I wouldn't lie about a place I've lived in for nearly a century and a half," Lelouch told her seriously and began to draw his sword, "Now then."

"Wait."

"What, I…kind of need to draw this you know," Lelouch chuckled.

"I don't want to leave with the last thing I see of you is being in tears," Euphie gave Lelouch a stern look and then smiled, "Will you smile? Just for me?"

Lelouch tried to force the corners of his mouth upward and after some struggle managed to get out a smile a full smile. "How's this?"

"That's better," Euphie smiled and ruffled Lelouch's hair. "I will see you again, right?"

"I'll be home soon. I'm sure you'll love the Soul Society. There are a lot of nice people there. I'm well known there too, but I am known as Lamperouge Lelouch, Captain of Squad Ten."

"I can remember that. You've said it so many times already. What you've done sounds so helpful and nice, much unlike the Britannian military." After a pause Euphie said, "Maybe I'll become a soul reaper then. That sounds like a nice thing."

"What?" Lelouch was surprised and in shock. "But you hate fighting,"

"But I'm doing it to help people right? You said we cleanse corrupted souls. That means no soul is beyond salvation."

"There are some that go straight to hell, but for the most part yes," Lelouch kept up his forced smile, "We cleanse them."

"Then I want to be a soul reaper too and when I do," Euphie smiled at Lelouch, "Can I be in your squad, Lelouch?"

"I," Lelouch was about to make up some excuse to tell her no, but he knew he owed Euphemia big time. Saying something like 'if you've got the aptitude' was not something he felt was something he should say in this situation. So, instead he said, with a forced smile, "of course you can, if you've got the aptitude."

"Then I'll show the aptitude," Euphie said, getting pent up, "I want to be useful to my big brother."

"Can I send you on now?" Lelouch asked.

"Ah, sorry, yes," Euphie rubbed her head and smiled with her eyes closed, "I'm sure you have other souls to attend to besides just me."

"You are worth one hundred—no one _thousand_ souls, Euphemia," Lelouch told her with a serious and Euphie smiled, warmed by his feelings towards her. Lelouch pulled out his Zanpakuto and tapped Euphie on the head with the pommel. She began to fade and disperse.

"I'll see you soon, Lelouch."

"Yeah," Lelouch nodded, "I hope our next meeting is on happier terms."

After Euphie faded, Lelouch put his sword away. _She's gone and my conscience is clear. _

_**Yes, you certainly were under a lot less stress. Closure will do that to people.**_

Lelouch nodded. But just as he was about to relax, he felt a strong presence. He whirled around hard and fast to see the hooded soul reaper he had seen at Narita standing behind him on a higher level of ground.

"You!"

"So, you actually regret this action. I'm surprised."

"OF COURSE I REGRET THIS!"

"If I hadn't witnessed this with my own eyes, I wouldn't have even known your involvement in it."

"What are you talking about?" Lelouch scowled

"I'm interested in everything that you do. When I saw you going to meet with the princess I darted in."

"What?" Lelouch exclaimed with a gasp

"I had a narrow window since your green haired friend has spiritual power so I had to wait until the elevator platform opened, then I darted inside before you and the princess stepped on without being seen." Lelouch just stared in silence gawking. "I watched you. I thought things were under control and then—"

"You fool! You know me! You know things go badly! Why didn't you stop me? Why didn't you interfere?"

"Unlike you, I don't know how it all ends. I can track you, I can follow you, but I do not know the future, that's why I am watching you. When you used the situation to your advantage, when you shot Euphemia, I became puzzled as to whether or not you truly regretted this act."

"Who are you to judge me?" Lelouch shouted while gnashing his teeth.

"Now that's a funny question, haven't you always wanted someone to judge you for what you did? Haven't you always felt that you seemed to have gotten away from the grasp of hell where you feel you would belong?"

"How do you…know that?" Lelouch trembled. He hadn't told a soul about that except for his wife.

"Does it wound you not to know things?"

"Stop being so arrogant! I should cut you where you stand!" Lelouch shouted in anger.

"Then try it. I'm right here."

Lelouch drew his blade and rushed towards his opponent with Shunpo and attacked, but he missed completely. His opponent had moved only just enough out of the way. Lelouch took his sword and began attacking. His first blow was blocked before Lelouch realized his opponent had even drawn his sword. After that block all of Lelouch's other blows were parried with ease until Lelouch felt out of breath.

"That's enough for now," his opponent said, sheathing his blade. "I have all the data I need for now."

"You…who are you?" The soul reaper vanished without an answer. "Dammit! Come back here!" Lelouch shouted, but it was pointless. The soul reaper was long gone. _What did he mean by data? Why is he observing me? Just who is that?_

_**Don't point your frontal lobe at me.**_

_You don't know either? _Lelouch was surprised.

_**Who do you think I am an all knowing omnipotent being? Just because I have better common sense than you do sometimes doesn't mean I know everything.**_

_So then we're both confused. _Lelouch put his sword away. _You couldn't even tell which Zanpakuto you were clashing with?_

_**Who do you think I am Kurosaki Ichigo, that I can just learn things by fighting someone and feeling the emotions behind their blade?**_

_Do not speak ill of the dead! _Lelouch chastised.

_**S-Sorry.**_

_You miss him too, huh?_

_**He was a good guy. Always scowling, easy to rile up, but he was a good ally for you.**_

_That he was, _Lelouch said and knew that he had to return to the SAZ site in order to apologize to Susanna and collect his status report, _come on, there's more work to be done._

_**I'm with you.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hell<strong>

**Rita's Abode**

Rita sat upon her apparatus chair, utilizing the program she did to judge souls. One of her servants entered the room. "Rita-sama, he's returned."

"Send him in," Rita said without turning around. The hooded soul reaper that had crossed blades with Lelouch moments ago entered the room. "Welcome back."

"He regrets his actions." The hooded soul reaper didn't beat around the bush.

"Did you think he didn't? You've known him long enough." She continued to do her work as she chatted.

"It would make things a lot simpler."

"When has the truth ever been simple?" Rita said with a hint of the fact that her partner should have known better.

"Good point and that's why I came to you in the first place."

"And that's why I decided to take you under my wing," she glanced back at her herald, but did not turn her head. "Are you here because you want to know when to go back out?"

"I'm here to rest and to report in."

"Very well. I shall wake you if something interesting arises," Rita told him. The hooded soul reaper bowed out and left. With her right arm Rita grabbed a different panel of the apparatus and tapped a few buttons and soon Lelouch was visible to her. "Lamperouge Lelouch, born Lelouch vi Britannia, you are becoming quite the interest to me. You asked who my herald was to judge you, but he is not. I am. Court is in session Lelouch, you are on trial and I am judge, jury and, if need be, executioner."

* * *

><p><strong>SAZ Stadium<strong>

Lelouch returned to a bunch of tired Soul Reapers and a whole bunch of mats rolled out with some of his squad members attending to injuries with Momo and Isane overseeing the whole thing. He felt like he just missed a lot of action that still hadn't cooled off yet.

"You just missed the most awesome fight ever," Kukaku said with a grin as she approached Lelouch, only to notice the emotions coming off of him and immediately changed her tune. "I felt you move away from the area. I figured you didn't want to be disturbed. I assumed the second least favorable outcome. We were fine without you though. I was going to call you as a last resort, but Kotetsu-chan applied for Gentei Kaijo for Hinamori. After that, it was a piece of cake."

"Good call," Lelouch told her and turned his attention to Momo and looked all around. "It feels like everyone's present and accounted for."

"Not everyone, we lost two Soul Reapers. I'm sorry, it was out of my hands, but I—"

Lelouch reached out and caressed Momo's head. He felt that those two lives should be on his conscience, not hers. "Don't worry, it happens. It's hard leading such a big group. I'm looking at all the injured and I'm amazed by how many you did save. From what I can feel I was worried we could've lost a lot more. Thank you, Momo."

Momo's face expressed a toothy grin as she tapped her index fingers together. Her sensei's praise meant a lot to her. Lelouch looked around.

"Where is Susanna?"

Kukaku pointed to the far end of the stadium. Lelouch looked to where she was pointing. "She's been waiting for you since everything ended," Kukaku said, lowering her arm. "Her arm was banged up before the fighting, but she fought regardless. She's fine now though."

"I'll go to her. Call Rangiku, Nozomi and May and tell them to be ready for the round one grand finale."

"Understood."

Lelouch made it to Susanna with one burst of Shunpo. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her, pushing her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry…about earlier."

"That's okay. I—"

"It is _not_ okay." Lelouch snapped. Susanna looked at him and at the distress he was feeling and the tension in his hand muscles. He sighed, "Susanna…why do you always come to me no matter how I treat you? It can't just be because I'm nice to you. I _shot _in the stomach. I _slapped _you across the face. I _used_ you to get Byakuya and Hisana closer to each other. I went _behind your back_ while you were pregnant and slept with Rangiku. I _pushed you to the ground _earlier and injured your arm. After _all of that, _how is it…?" Lelouch turned towards Susanna and looked at Susanna in the eye, cupping her chin, "how is it you still look at me with such eyes? Eyes that speak to me and tell me that I am a deity that can do no wrong when clearly I am very flawed. Kallen used to look at me with these same eyes. If you can't think of a reason...a good and solid reason to look at me with such eyes, then it's no different from when Momo looked up to Aizen. Worship is not the same as understanding. You need to stand up for yourself instead of clinging to me all the time. If I attack you again…I feel like I could get away with murder and you would still look at me with such eyes."

"It's true that…when I first met you…it was because you were nice to me. That's what drew me to you, but…" Susanna took Lelouch's right hand into both of hers, "As I grew to know you and as you opened up to me, to the phantoms, I began to realize how complex you were and became curious as to the great burden you carried with you. I wanted to ease that burden for you, to shoulder that burden with you. I want you to be able to vent your anger, to let loose because I know that deep inside it's because somewhere within you that you're suffering and it hurts me to see you suffer. And when it hurts to see someone suffer, for their pain to be yours…is that not what it means to love someone?"

"But there was no suffering when I shot you. There was no suffering when I cheated on you or when I used you."

"When you shot me, you didn't want me involved, but I knew you too well, even then. The cheating and the using don't matter anymore in the long run because I have you now and I know that you'll never do it again, we've been over this twice already." Susanna paused to eliminate her slight animosity. "I look at you with these eyes because I know that your decisions will always come to probable outcomes."

"You can't…always know that. What if," Lelouch thought of the craziest thing he could think of, "What if I murdered Yuna?"

"You would never."

"You don't know that."

"I _do_ know that," Susanna got within centimeters of Lelouch's face, "I know what you will do and what you would never do. I know that when you are steeped in darkness it's because you want the rest of the world to feel the light it is hiding. I look at you with these eyes because I know what kind of man you are and what you stand for just from being at your side all these years. I don't worship you Lelouch-dono. I do understand you and that's why I look at you with these eyes: eyes that are welcoming, eyes of comfort, eyes to gaze into your very soul and see the pain within. That is why I love you, Lelouch-dono."

Lelouch would've cried if all of his tears hadn't been spent on Euphie. Susanna's gentle caress of his cheek seemed as if she understood that too. "I'm glad that you could have closure."

_It's like she can see right through me. _"Susanna," Lelouch leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips. Susanna's eyes closed as she let the sensation envelop her. He bent her over backwards, pressing his hand firmly into her back as he loomed over her. Susanna looped her arms around Lelouch's neck. He sucked on her lips as he was entranced. It was obvious now. Susanna was the woman he had been searching for all his life.

She had Kallen's loyalty. She had Shirley's desire to be near him. And like CC, she understood him perfectly. And unlike anyone she didn't have to snap at him to show it. She would always be around for him. He hadn't made a mistake in marrying her. He and Susanna broke away, but kept their lips open and breathed into each other's mouths only to latch onto each other once again, but briefly. Susanna then snuggled against Lelouch's chest with Lelouch stroking her back as he lay back against the bleachers. He smiled with joy as she had a serene, closed eye smile on her face as she pressed her head into his sternum and placed her hand gingerly upon his heart.

"Oh yeah," Kukaku said looking from far away and holding up her hands like she was trying to take a photo, "That's one for the album."

"Shapikni-senpai means a lot to sensei," Momo said.

"Yeah, she does," Kukaku said with a smile. She looked behind her to notice that a crowd was watching. "HEY! What are you idiots just doing standing around? Get to work!"

"Hai! Shiba Kukaku-sama!" the crowd dispersed

Lelouch looked at how the sun was peeking through the clouds despite there being so many. _One more to go and then I can have a break. Susanna, thank you. With you at my side, this will be survivable._

**End of Chapter 163**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: So some SusaLu fluff and also Lelouch getting closure with Euphie. I would've cried if I hadn't already had the scene written a long time ago and just needed to modify it somewhat. Does not help that I was watching these episodes having just come home from a FUNERAL! But for some reason Code Geass never prodded me for tears as much as say, Clannad, but damn this is just fucking depressing when you combine canon with all of this. And like Lelouch said, one more incident: The Black Rebellion. Next chapter is the last chapter of the Within Zero's Shadow arc and then we move onto the Pursuit of the Truth arc. I'll explain the meaning of the arc at the end of next chapter. See you there).**

**PS: I had actually considered an alternative for the end scene _right as I was posting_ where Susanna is incredibly one-dimensional and believing that just by loving Lelouch with all her heart that makes everything okay and Lelouch tells her that he can't be with her if she's like that and I came this '' close to _actually_ doing just that, but when I read the paragraph about "how you look at me with such eyes" and realized the clever call back I could make to chapter 161 I went with what I had and scrapped it. However, if I get enough of you telling me you would _prefer_ that I'll do it. HOWEVER I will only do it to have Lelouch then marry _Shirley ONLY_. That is the_ only_ reason I was considering splitting Susanna and Lelouch. NO ONE. ELSE. Please share your thoughts with me on the subject there.**


	164. Cornelia Vs Zero: The Black Rebellion

**(A/N: For all of you bitching and moaning about this being the last chapter of the Within Zero's Shadow arc, which means that Inoue's fate is…well yeah, just read and for the love of all I hold sacred SHUT UP! Keep in mind this entire arc was written and planned out so what you're reading was planned and written weeks in advance before 156 was even posted. So please, read and shut up, but do remember to leave a review at the end. Oh and THANK YOU for all of you who said you liked the SusaLu pairing, makes me feel like I really know what I'm doing. For those that said they don't like it, I respect your opinions, but it seems the pairing is here to stay…for the most part. Eien Tamashi: You are evil. Me: yes…yes I am. Eien Tamashi: You're not even going to deny it. Me: What is the point in denying what is true? Eien Tamashi: … Me: What are you still doing reading this? READ!)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Area 11<strong>

**Viceroy Palace**

Cornelia sat in Euphemia's room in front of the fireplace, upon the rug, legs outstretched, palms spread flat out, just staring out into space. Gone. Her sister was gone. Her last and only reason for living was gone. Cornelia had trembled in almost every portion of her body at some point, and sometimes all at once, with fear, loneliness and emptiness or all three at once. This wasn't like when Marianne died when she refused to eat or go on. That was depression.

However, if that was depression, then what was this? What was this feeling she was feeling right now?

"Eu…phe…mia," her sister's name hung on her lips. Warm memories flooded her mind, but they were fleeting and slowly fading. Cornelia's fingers twitched as she stared up at the ceiling. She sat in Euphemia's room in shock feeling that if she waited long enough that Euphemia would waltz back into the room and things would be okay.

Yes that was right, right? Euphemia wasn't dead. She was just in a coma. Right? Cornelia tried to rationalize the thought of waiting, but every thought that went through her mind just brought her back to that one point and that one exchange of conversation:

"_Guilford, what's happening?"  
>"It's absolute chaos out there."<br>"What about Euphemia? Please tell me she's all right!"  
>"Viceroy...I don't know how to tell you this, but…"<br>"Just give it to me straight Guilford."  
>"Princess Euphemia has been shot."<em>

And then, hours later, news of her death had arrived. Wrong. They had to be wrong. Euphie wouldn't die on her. Cornelia still had to apologize. Euphie had promised she wasn't going anywhere.

Cornelia's heart wouldn't stop jackhammering in her chest at random paces. This wasn't depression. It was on a whole different scale than depression. That was what the empty, dead, trembling feeling in Cornelia's body felt like.

Cornelia's cellphone went off. Her ears heard it, but the signal to her brain that was supposed to go off to answer it did not fire. Cornelia was lost inside. How could she go on without her sister? What was she supposed to do without her sister? Everything felt meaningless. Her goals, her dreams, her ambitions, it all felt pointless.

Her voicemail picked up. Since it was a cellular phone Cornelia didn't hear the message live. She would listen to it later. Suddenly her mind gave another thought. She would listen to her phone later, _if_ she would listen to it later. Cornelia strolled over back to her bedroom, connected to Euphemia's, shutting the doors between the rooms. She waltzed over to her desk, her mind acting on autopilot, the shocked look upon her face not leaving for an instant. She reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a handgun. Her face still full of shock, she pressed it against her chin. Her mouth wouldn't open far enough as it hung slightly open due to the shock and Cornelia hadn't the muscular strength in her shocked state to lift the gun barrel to rest in between her teeth.

_It's…over. _She thought to herself. _Euphemia, Lelouch, Nunnally, Lady Marianne…I will be with you all soon. _Cornelia's finger clamped around the trigger, but just as she was about to click it in far enough to fire off the bullet that would end her life she hesitated. Her hesitation was not one of instinct, but it was as if something was keeping her tethered to this world.

"_If you pull that trigger, doesn't that mean you've given up?" _A voice in Cornelia's head asked her.

_I don't want to exist in this world anymore. Not without anyone at my side._ Cornelia responded to it.

"_Can you do that with a clear conscience? Can you pull that trigger without first exacting justice?"_

_Justice, I hate that word, _Cornelia responded bitterly.

"_And what about Euphemia? Does she have the bitterness to commit genocide? Does she even have any hate?"_

_No, _Cornelia released the trigger, _she doesn't_

"_You can end your life whenever you want, but first, aren't there two things that need to go first?"_

_Yes, _Cornelia lowered her gun, _there are. _Tossing the gun aside, her eyes scowling, Cornelia grabbed her cellphone and dialed her voicemail. She had a message from Nonette.

"Nellie, I didn't expect you to pick up, but I hope you get this message. I can't imagine what you're going through right now, but before you grieve, before you give into despair, you have to do something else first: Stop Zero. Finish him! Then you can do whatever you please. Zero must be stopped and you are the only one who can stop him. Get vengeance first and then…then I will do whatever I can to help. I'm already trying to get clearance to come to your aide. So don't worry Nellie, you're not alone. I am always with you. You still have me."

_Of course, _Cornelia thought with a smirk, _Yes, I still have you, don't I, Nonette? _Cornelia stormed into her office and opened a communication line to the Glaston Knights. "This is Viceroy Cornelia. All units in the Glaston Knights are hereby put on standby in preparation for Zero's attack. We'll wipe him out with one final fight!"

Cornelia had the fire of war lit within her eyes. _It's the final battle Zero, got it? No more games. You've taken everything I have, but that also just made me more dangerous. I may not have anything left worth living for. _"BUT I ALSO HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO LOSE!" she shouted even though she was alone. However, the shout was meant to fire up her own previously lifeless body. A fire lit in her soul, Cornelia was running on adrenaline yet again, for the time being. She stormed towards the board room where her subordinates were discussing military matters with Guilford. Cornelia entered into the room.

"Maybe the homeland can help us."  
>"They'll never make it in time."<br>"Then we should evacuate this area right away."

Those were the lines Cornelia walked in on and the lines she would rally her troops from.

"Don't panic!" She declared, making her presence known.

Guilford looked up from his monitor. "P-Princess Cornelia!"

Cornelia stood with her hand on her hip, scowling. "I've put the Glaston Knights on standby. Place all our forces on the outskirts of Tokyo. We can end this! We just need to take down Zero! Kill him and the day will be ours!"

"Yes your highness!" The soldiers all filed out of the room and began moving into position to prepare to fight against the battle.

Guilford stayed behind as Cornelia remained in the doorway. "Princess," he crossed his arm over his body in salute. "Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely," Cornelia looked at Guilford with a scorned look, "Zero must die. That has been true from the very beginning."

"I meant about going into the battle."

"I will have vengeance for Euphemia. Everything else can wait."

"Yes, but—"

"I'm a soldier, Guilford. I was too lax with Zero, I regrettably admit that." Her strong scowl turned to one of bitter hate, "I should've grinded him under my heel from the very start. Zero has taken away all meaning to my existence, but that also means I have nothing left to lose by going up against him." Her tone now entered one of bitter hatred and spite. If any Eleven saw her, the grimace on Cornelia's face would befit the woman called the 'Witch of Britannia'. "I can fight him with everything I have."

"Yes your highness, understood." Guilford was a little troubled by Cornelia's dark hatred, but he suppressed it out of loyalty to her.

Cornelia returned to her neutral, strong scowl. "Nonette said she's looking to get clearance. If we can hold out until she arrives, the battle will be ours."

"Yes your highness, understood."

"Now, let's go!"

"Yes, ma'am, General-in-chief, Viceroy and Princess Cornelia li Britannia!"

With that, preparations and standby for the Tokyo battle were underway. The countdown to the end had arrived. Or rather the countdown to what everyone thought would be the end. In reality it was only the first phase, the end of the first saga of Zero. Of course, no one except a few onlookers from the sidelines knew that.

At midnight, the battle began and Zero's opening move was to desegment the structure of the Tokyo settlement, taking Cornelia by complete and utter surprise. The Black Knights fought with superior tactics and strategy and pushed the enemy back. Then, Kururugi Suzaku took to the battlefield destroying the Electromagnetic cannon manned by Yoshida, killing him when it went up in flames. Suzaku continued upon his rampage making his way to the back of the enemy where he was sure Zero would be. Fortunately for Zero, but what would be unfortunate later, Suzaku's path crossed with Kallen and the two engaged in battle Gurren to Lancelot. Thankfully, Zero was willing to meet with Suzaku one on one with the Gawain and declared the idea to finish things once and for all. However, it was a trap to immobilize Suzaku.

Eventually, Zero caught wind of the air raid and once he had destroyed all of the airships he landed on top of the Viceroy Palace Garden. Cornelia was in her Gloucester waiting for him. She declared for them to engage in combat. Zero was flustered by the fact that the Gawain had superior specs, but Cornelia's superior skill allowed her to get the jump on him and latch onto the Gawain from above. She was about to pin him down when fate decided to deal Cornelia a cruel hand again, this time in the form of her most trusted ally and comrade, Andreas Darlton betraying her at a crucial moment. He shot her down and caused Knightmare to crash and cease function. Zero thanked Darlton for her services by destroying his Gloucester whole and complete. Cornelia's Knightmare was destroyed, the battle was finished. Zero had practically won.

However, while Zero moved in for what he needed from Cornelia, he too was being dealt a cruel hand. Nunnally was in the midst of being kidnapped by VV, brother to the Emperor of Britannia Charles zi Britannia, aka their uncle.

Oblivious to this, Zero continued his check. Cornelia emerged from the twisted burning wreckage of her Knightmare Frame and crawled over to a rock to rest her back against it. She was in pretty bad shape, worse than she'd ever been before. Her left arm was all mangled up, possibly broken or fractured, and she was bleeding from her forehead. Before she got to that position though, she had coughed blood onto the ground. She watched as the Gawain landed.

_I tried my best. It doesn't matter now. Go ahead Zero, you win. _Cornelia was surprised when Zero exited the Gawain, but then chuckled. _Of course, he probably wants to execute me with his own hands. _However, Zero then showed her his face. Cornelia felt like she her life was now a complete and utter nightmare. Zero's identity was her half-brother she thought long since dead: Lelouch vi Britannia. She choked for a moment on anything to say, but eventually she just ceased to care. She would be dead and Lelouch would continue to live. Things were over and a somewhat favorable outcome could be undergone. At least now she understood why she lost and why Zero had fought the way he did. All the pieces fit together, it all made sense. _To think that all this time the man behind the mask was a dead man. _She sat up straighter and then spoke to Zero. "I see," she breathed in and out to lower the pain before speaking again, "So you were Zero the entire time." Zero now stood before her, directly in her line of sight. "Darlton was right. He said it was someone with a grudge against the Britannian Imperial Family. You…you did this for Nunnally?" She had to make sure that Nunnally was still alive as well. _Lelouch…how you must hate me. I tried to be a good sister, I really tried, _Cornelia saw the look in his eye and also how the bitter strife between them would prevent any glimmer of things going back to how they once were. _It's too late now. It wouldn't matter to him. Both of our hands…are too seeped with the color of blood._

"Correct," Zero answered. "I will demolish the present world and build a new and better one in its place."

"You killed them all for the sake of that madness?" Cornelia's sorrow was coming out in her tone, but Zero had no empathy for it. To him, Cornelia was a dead woman. Cornelia wanted to cry, but she was holding it in for now. _If only I could've captured you at Saitama, none of this would've happened. If only I could've saved you seven years ago, none of this would've happened. If I'd only captured you at Narita, _Cornelia came closer and closer to producing tears,_ none of this, _She choked on her own blood momentarily,_ would have happened. _"Clovis…even Euphemia?"

"Your one to talk my dear sister considering how you idolized my mother, Marianne the Flash."

Cornelia pushed off the rock and leaned forward. _He doesn't know and there's nothing I can do to stop him. Even explaining the truth to him is meaningless. He's not my half-brother anymore. He's just a monster. _"It would seem that talking to you anymore would serve no purpose."

"Indeed," Zero said with a cruel smirk. "Well then," Zero moved his hand away from his eye that he had been covering the whole time, "Lelouch vi Britannia orders you to answer him." He enacted the geass to use it upon Cornelia. It worked. _Checkmate._

Cornelia became submissive as she became controlled. "Go on."

"Sister, are you the one who killed my mother?"

"I'm not."

"Then who was it?"

"I don't know," Cornelia answered in monotone.

Zero was confused. _How could she not know? _He inquired further. "But you were put in charge of her personal guard were you not?"

"Yes," Cornelia answered.

"Then why did you withdraw her escort?" Zero asked contemptuously.

"I was asked to."

_The answer! _Zero could feel himself drawing closer to the truth. "By whom?" he asked eagerly.

"Lady Marianne."

_What? That doesn't make any sense. _"Mother did?" Zero gasped. _That's impossible. My mother knew she would be attacked that day? No, that can't be. If she did, she would've gotten us out of there._ "What really happened back then?" Zero asked with intense passion. "Who killed her? Who killed my mother dammit?"

Cornelia could not answer.

"You don't know the truth? Then who does? Someone must know! You yourself investigated what occurred that day!"

"I remember his majesty ordered Schneizel to transport the body out of there."

"The body? You mean Mother's? Then, what was in that coffin?"

"Hey! Get back in here!" CC shouted.

"I know the Government's defense forces will be here soon," Zero answered, heading back towards the Gawain.

"No!" CC exclaimed with pressing urgency. "Your little sister's been kidnapped."

Zero made a confused face. "CC this is not the time for jokes. We'll take Cornelia back to the command center as our hostage."

"She's been taken. I just know because she's the reason you live. She's on Kamine Island!"

"Kamine Island?" Zero asked as he put his helmet back on, remembering the incident.

That's when Jeremiah showed up to make things difficult for Zero. He failed to recover Cornelia and in the turmoil she fell over in exhaustion. She'd survive even without immediate medical attention. Her wounds were not life threatening, but still pretty serious.

And from there, everything began to fall apart for the Black Knights. The third squad was wiped out, Suzaku was freed, Ohgi had been shot; it was becoming one huge mess.

_I wonder who will come to my aid. _Cornelia thought to herself only to admonish the thought process. _Why should I care? It doesn't matter if I live or die anymore, but…Britannia needs to win. That's my code as a military commander. Lelouch, _Cornelia's thought process speed matched the pace of her breath, _I'm sorry it's become…like this. _

When Suzaku finally reached her he rushed to her side. "Your highness!"

"Is that you, Kururugi?" Cornelia's vision was not the best in her condition.

"Yes, it's me. Will you survive?"

"This is easily the worst injury I've sustained, but…I'll live. Kururugi, I wish to apologize."

"Apologize?"

"I see now that you and your people…I've held a wrongful grudge towards them for so long, so please…help us win. This battle situation bodes victory for my forces, am I clear?" Every other word was said with effort due to Cornelia's injuries. She had felt so on top of the world for so long that she never had ever felt what it was like to be in such a serious condition. "Do everything you can to hide the fact that I've been wounded. It will only upset them. Guilford and the Glaston Knights…you're the only one…I can tell."

"Don't try to talk anymore," Suzaku told her.

"Kamine Island, that's where Zero's headed." She wanted Kururugi to find Zero. She suspected them as friends. He had been sent to live with Kururugi. With the evidence of the letter that Lelouch had sent Euphie long ago and the Kururugi family being his place of residence, she suspected Suzaku would properly take Zero into custody without killing him. She realized that she didn't have the spine to kill Lelouch anymore. A faceless terrorist she could kill with ease, but her own half-brother? Although he took from her the only thing that mattered to her he'd also given back two more: his own life and Nunnally's. For that she would let him live, for now. "And…more than that," she tried to recall her discussion with Lelouch, but she couldn't bring it back to memory, "it's no use…I can't remember. You're Euphie's knight, aren't you? Then you must go and clear her dishonored name."

"Uh, yes."

"I know," Cornelia struggled to get her uninjured arm up, "This is a bit informal," She extended two fingers and swung them towards both of Kururugi's shoulder blades one right after the other, "But I dub thee Knight of Honor of Britannia." She put her arm down, "You are now a knight of both name and station. Go, Suzaku Kururugi."

"Yes," Suzaku said, with renewed purpose and thankful for the princess faith, "your highness!"

And slowly, but surely the tide turned, the Black Knights began to lose as the sun began to rise. All their forces dead, Inoue and Kent made a forward charge with Inoue in front. She intended to strike with the only tactic she knew, Ichigo's favorite, but also the most foolish.

A stray rocket slammed into her cockpit and there was a huge explosion. The top half of her Burai was blasted to pieces. Her Burai was destroyed.

Kent blinked. "Inoue?" Down went the greatest woman he ever knew. Kent hadn't known very many females closely in his life. On top of that Kent had practically been a loser growing up. He was part of the "nerd" stereotype. While Minami was arguably smarter than him, Kent was highly engrossed in geek culture and constantly picked on while forcing a smile and doing his work. When Britannia crushed Japan, Naoto had found him in a very similar way he had found Inoue, lost, wandering the ghetto and looking for a purpose. Kent felt like he was someone important if he was killing Britannians and he thought that Inoue felt the same.

While he knew the woman was spoken for, desperately looking for her fiancé, Kent had grown accustomed to Inoue. He had grown accustomed to everyone in the Black Knights. He finally was someone, he finally had a purpose. However, Kent still felt a little spineless and frightened at times and yet every time he felt like running away or being cowardly, Inoue always seemed to restructure him with her presence alone.

* * *

><p><strong>January 2017 atb<strong>

The sound of a 12-gauge rang out, scaring a flock of birds. The wielder, Inoue, yanked on the pump to reload. She was practicing with the weapon to get better at it, lower her hesitation. After the incident with the slaves she'd nearly thrown out her shoulder and therefore she needed some physical therapy to get back into the swing of things and minimize recoil. She'd never wielded a firearm before joining the resistance so she was doing everything she could to make herself the most effective freedom fighter she could. She knew her fiancé would be proud of her if she did.

Her target was an empty oil drum she had stacked a second empty oil drum onto and painted with several red dots and kept trying to hit specific ones. Ammunition wasn't scarce to come by. All it took was a simple venture out to a ruin or ghetto to trade with other resistance units. And sometimes the group would prey upon unsuspecting Britannian soldiers and take their stuff.

Kallen also had connections, being a noble and all and her parents weren't always eyeing where her allowance was going.

Kent was watching her from afar. He'd grown to like Inoue. She was strong willed, wise, a great cook, and incredibly selfless towards the others. Sure, she was a little spacey and sometimes had a distant relationship with reality, but that's what made Kent, and some of the others, curious about her past. True, none of them shared how they'd gotten to where they were, but Inoue in particular felt like she had been through a huge ordeal that brought her to them. Ohgi was a teacher, Tamaki was a former high school student, Minami used to work in business, Yoshida had been in college and Kent…well he had been a traveler. After high school he never really knew what he wanted to do. In their wildest dreams none of them could have fathomed they'd end up fighting for their freedom, but Inoue seemed more comfortable with it than any of them.

While her leadership skills paled in comparison to Naoto's and Ohgi's, though the latter was not too thrilled about having to be in charge, Inoue was still the one that seemed to inspire the group the most. She was the group's medic and very good at patching injuries, but at the same time, while she hadn't having to be driven to it, she hated fighting more than any of the others, though that was slowly changing.

Kent continued to watch Inoue toil with her practice shots until she finally lowered the weapon and sat down, leaning against the mostly ruined building behind her.

"You don't have to stand so far away, Sugiyama-kun," she said in her usual sweet and friendly tone.

Kent was startled by the fact that she knew he had been watching her. He came out, rubbing the back of his head. "S-sorry I didn't mean to spy."

"It's all right," she looked up at him, "Is something wrong?"

"No, not really," Kent said, taking a seat on the ground, legs folded, hands on the sides of his knees. Inoue massaged her shoulder a little and flexed her arm a few times. "Is your arm bothering you?"

"Just a little sore is all. I'm getting used to it."

"You always work so hard for the resistance, why?" Kent asked her.

"Because of _him_."

"You mean your fiancé?" Kent asked.

Inoue looked forward and brought her knees towards her chest while she folded her arms over her breasts, looking solemn. "Ichigo…he always worked so hard to protect what it was he cared about, all the people he cared about. As long as I'm here, I want to follow in his footsteps. I want him to be proud of me. In case he really is gone…I want him to see that I can move on."

"You talk about him all the time. He must've been someone really incredible."

"He was," Inoue answered smiling faintly.

Kent sighed and stood up, "Mind if I take a few shots?"

"Ah, sure," Inoue handed the gun off to him. She stood a proper distance as Kent positioned the shotgun comfortably and then fired. He missed his mark terribly and the recoil threw his aim off. He was used to simply using a .38 caliber handgun, a much tamer beast.

Inoue walked over to him, "You can't hold the gun so haphazardly. You need to snugly grip it and not hesitate in your eyes."

"Huh? What?"

Inoue hunched over him from behind and helped him readjust the gun to be a little more secure in his arms.

Kent couldn't help, but feel a little more than gratitude with Inoue so close. Facts were undeniable: He was infatuated with Inoue. Before he realized it, Inoue was standing away from him and giving him a signal that he could fire. He wasn't going to look like a dumbass in front of the woman he admired. He took aim and fired. He missed again, but he wouldn't give up. After a while he started to get into the swing of things, but his shoulder was feeling numb.

He put the gun down and began to shake it off. "Damn, my arm is sore."

"It'll happen. You're not used to working with such a powerful weapon."

"How are you?" Kent asked her. "You make it look so easy."

Inoue pumped her fists and showed confidence in her face, "I'm a black belt in two different martial arts. I have the muscular density for heavier firearms."

"You really are incredible," Kent smiled at her, "You're a black belt, you can cook, you're smart," he paused and shook his head a little, "I'm…rather envious of your fiancé."

Inoue laughed with a smile. "Thanks. It feels nice to be appreciated."

Kent looked towards the ground with an insincere smile. "I…never amounted to anything as a kid, but…you always seem like you could really go far when this is all over. You know what you want out of life and where you want it to go. Me…I'm just a loser."

"That's not true at all." Kent looked up at Inoue to see how angry she looked. "Sugiyama-kun is dedicated and loyal to his country. He's a good guitar player and a lot of fun to be around."

"You…really think that?" Kent asked.

Inoue smiled widely with her hands clamped down at her pelvis, "You and everyone else in the group have something you contribute to it. We all want our lives back. Just by fighting, by telling the Britannians they can't have their way, Sugiyama-kun is strong and brave. Not everyone would stand up like we are. You are a good person, Sugiyama-kun."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

Kent was now crying inside the cockpit of his Knightmare as his face became enraged complete with clenched-teeth. With a fierce yell he fought with extreme tenacity against several Britannian soldiers and Sutherlands. They had taken the only woman he had ever admired. Kent remembered some other conversations he had had with Inoue and some other things he admired about her.

_She wanted to open up a restaurant. _Kent smashed apart an enemy Sutherland. _She wanted to have two beautiful children and become a school teacher. _He opened fire on an aircraft and shot it down. _She wanted so much out of life and she was fighting for what she wanted. _Kent dodged bullet fire as he used a slopped pathway as a ramp and smashed into a Sutherland before taking down another one nearby with his Burai's slash harken. _She was the greatest woman I ever admired. _Kent shot down another pair of aircrafts. _The only woman that ever thought of me as something more than a loser. _An explosive round smashed into the hull of Kent's Knightmare Frame. _The only woman…I ever felt I loved. _With tears of rage flowing down his face Kent shouted at the top of his lungs: "INOUE!" With crazed perseverance, Kent went absolutely wild shooting and downing everything and anything that was Britannian. Unfortunately his energy filler gave out before he was even close to being satisfied with revenge. He manually exited his Knightmare, pulled out a 12-gauge and began fighting on foot. He had had a few other weapons on board, but had failed to grab them before the whole mecha was shot to a billion pieces, but he was partial to the 12-gauge, because Inoue had trained him with it.

It was all for naught though, a Britannian soldier got in his blindspot and bashed him over the back of the head with the butt of their rifle.

_Inoue…I'm sorry. _Those were Kent's last words as he faded from consciousness, destined to be taken as a Britannian hostage. He wanted to keep going on and win this for her so that she could have peace, but he had failed and her death would be meaningless.

But Inoue was not dead.

In a flash of a second, so quick that he did not register on a factsphere, so swift that no one had seen him enter the explosion, the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper had rescued her just as the rocket hit her Burai.

Inoue was aircraft height in the sky before she realized it and she was firmly grasped in someone's arm, facing down towards the fighting and chaos. She too thought she was dead. "No! I'm not ready to go yet, I—" She then realized she could still feel her body and that she was not drifting into the sky, but being carried. And now she was slowly heading across the air to a remote location in Japan currently not under fire.

She turned her head to the right. "Ah, you!" The Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper had rescued her. "Put me down! I have to help them. My friends are in danger! They—"

He placed his finger at Inoue's pressure point in her neck and made her go limp and unconscious. The Mysterious Soul Reaper stopped moving across the air. He looked at the girl in his arms and then noticed a familiar presence in the battlefield below, waiting until it was over before picking up the pieces.

_If I leave her in his care, I wonder how they'd react. _He swopped down and grabbed a pistol that just so happened to be lying about. He brought Inoue to a safe location not being used for the battlefield. _I'll wait here until it's over, then I'll leave. _He checked the weapon he had picked up for ammunition. _Good, I don't have to go hunting for bullets. _He put it down at her side. The gun was for protection for after he left her side. He had to leave eventually.

As he stood there, a hollow then broke through the Garganta, awakened by the chaos. It was dead before its full body had gotten out into the open. The Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper moved swiftly like a black blur. The hollow hadn't a chance. _No one touches her. _The Soul Reaper put his blade away, his scowl hidden by his hood. _Not on my watch._

And then, finally, the battle ended, it was victory for Britannia. As Cornelia lay within her garden a scotch pink Knightmare, 9.99 meters tall with blue eyes and a thin build landed from the air. Its pilot exited and descended. Out from it stepped a tall woman with blondish-green hair and a royal uniform. "Hey there Nellie, thanks for holding the fort."

"Nonette," Cornelia smiled faintly and then passed out.

Nonette rushed to her side. "Don't worry, Nellie, I got you." She radioed with her headpiece to Guilford. "This is Knight of Nine Nonette Eneagram, please respond."

"Miss Eneagram?" Guilford shook his disorientation off within a moment, "what are your orders, ma'am?"

"Cornelia seemed to have had a struggle with the enemy, my guess is with Zero. Until Second Prince Schneizel arrives, I am in command, is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Schneizel made it long after his presence was required. Nonette had already secured victory by the time of his arrival. The Black Knights were defeated, many of them captured, and finally the battle was over, allowing Lelouch's forces could clean up the mess. Lelouch maneuvered about the area with methodical coldness. His followers had their own battle to fight, but he himself also had business to attend to. He knelt down at every point he had observed during the battle. He wandered over to a group of four destroyed Burais.

_Okay that accounts for Kizuna's corpse, _Lelouch noted and zipped around to find where he knew Inoue's Knightmare had exploded, _and here's Inoue's Burai, but where's…_

A gun suddenly clicked into the back of his skull. "Stand up, Lelouch."

Lelouch froze. For one thing there was a gun pointing at the back of his head, which meant someone knew he was there. Secondly, they'd called him by name. Thirdly, the voice seemed a little too distinct for Lelouch's liking. He slowly rose to his feet. "I hope you know what you're doing. I am a captain, after all." Attacking a captain was treason in the Soul Society. Whoever this was, Lelouch could have them punished in an instant.

"I know who and what you are."

Lelouch couldn't help but feel as if he'd heard the voice before, but couldn't place his finger on it due to the stressed ire being spoken to him with and the maturity in the voice speaking to him. "Identify yourself."

"If you want to know who I am, turn around slowly. Hands where I can see them."

Whoever this was, Lelouch decided to play along. He had no idea what he was up against. Possibilities formed, but nothing conclusive and if this person had skill enough to get the drop on Lelouch, they were skilled enough that if that bullet had spiritual power behind it he might not die, but he'd have a pretty serious brain injury. Lelouch liked and needed his brain.

He slowly turned around and his face was in complete shock as to the woman before him. She had gray eyes, blue hair and was wearing the uniform of the black knights and she was scowling. Lelouch knew who she was, but took note of the absolute lack of chain in her chest and the at the .38 caliber pistol aimed right in his face.

Lelouch began to panic and began to hyperventilate. "No, you blew up," Lelouch shook his head at the impossibility before him, back and forth. He peddled backwards in shock.

"So you are in fact Zero, after all. I figured as much."

"Inoue, put the gun down." Lelouch moved his arm up and down with every word. "I don't know why you hate me. I was a good commander to you. Relax, just relax." Lelouch extended his arm out. "Give me the gun."

Inoue grit her teeth in hate at Lelouch. "Don't pretend like you don't know who I am!"

"Who you are…but…" Lelouch confused as all hell looked deeply at Inoue. He looked into her gray orbs and glanced at her double-D chest. _C-can it be?_ Lelouch imposed an astral image of a young teenager he had known 17 years ago onto the blue haired, mature woman in front of him. The scowl threw him off a bit, but things came into view pretty quickly. "I-Inoue…you're…Inoue Orihime?"

"That's right," Orihime kept her gun trained on Lelouch.

"Okay, Inoue-san, just calm down," Lelouch spoke to her calmly. "Just give me the gun and—"

A shot rang out past Lelouch's ear. Orihime continued to scowl. "I know how to fire a gun," Inoue told him, "and I know how to hate!" She took deep slowed breaths. Her fingers twitched in anticipation, eager to shoot again, this time to send the bullet straight through Lelouch's forehead.

Lelouch couldn't help, but notice how similar this looked. Instantly he could see him facing down Shirley as she held him at gunpoint and Mao prattling on. However, here there was no puppeteer and Lelouch knew that Orihime had turned into what she was completely on her own.

"I can shoot you if I wanted to!" Orihime exclaimed. The corners of her lips turned upwards, but the smile on Orihime's face didn't look inviting. It looked downright psychotic. "I was just a weak, innocent, teenager with a heart of gold when you last saw me." She was laughing nervously, trying to hold everything in. "You have…no idea…what I've been through. You might have some idea, but did you ever really care about any of us?" She closed her eyes for a moment as she shouted. "You shadowy! Selfish! Bastard!" After a pause and the dark look returned to Orihime's face she said, "You knew didn't you? You knew that the war with Britannia would come. You didn't warn us," tears started to stream down Orihime's face, "You left us to face the enemy, not telling us what would become of us." Orihime's face turned less of a face of a psychopath and her lip quivered and her face looked like she was going to break down any second. Her hands trembled as she held the gun. "Ichigo…fought to his very last breath," Orihime spoke through stifled sobs and sniffs, "He wanted to inspire hope across Britannia. But you…you knew about this. You could've stopped him. YOU KILLED HIM!" Orihime shouted at the top of her lungs, eyes shut as she shouted. She fiercely opened them again, walked up to Lelouch and pressed her gun into his chest. Lelouch didn't resist and just stood there, frozen, not knowing what to do. He looked at what had become of sweet, innocent, Orihime and all he could see was Shirley standing before him and what had happened to her when she got dragged into his mess.

Orihime smiled through tears again, but it was that crazy psycho smile from before. "No one thought I could do it. In highschool it was wimpy, pacifistic, gentle Orihime. But no more." Orihime pulled back the hammer. "You think that just because I was gentle and kind that I can't feel hate?" Orihime let out two sobs. "I've seen hell itself under your command. I lost Ichigo to this insanity. I hate Britannia. Do you hear me? I HATE Britannia. I know how to hate," Orihime kept blinking out tears. "I know how to hate," she repeated, squeaking.

"So you know how to hate and you hate me, but let me ask you something: will killing me bring Ichigo back? Will killing me solve all of your problems? In the long run, will killing me make you feel better?"

Orihime didn't respond at first. She just stared at Lelouch with a teary eyed look. Then she put her finger on the trigger, and removed one hand from the gun. Her hand trembled. She intended to shoot Lelouch to make him pay for what he did to Ichigo, for what he did to her and to all of Japan. Shooting people was easy. Orihime had grown accustomed to it over the years. So why was she hesitating? She couldn't understand.

Her body tensed up over and over again as Orihime vibrated between being committed to killing Lelouch and hesitating, knowing she might regret shooting him. Lelouch stood still waiting for Orihime to make her decision about what she felt she was going to do. And then, suddenly and traumatically, Orihime dropped the weapon and plummeted to her knees, burying her face in her hands and began to cry. Lelouch breathed out deep. His words had worked. He didn't have to hurt Orihime more than he already did.

Orihime started devolving into an uncontrollable, blubbering, sobbing, big busty ball of tears. She kept trying to speak and form words, but all that would come out was animalistic or incoherent whining and crying. Lelouch looked down at her with guilt and sympathy. He brought himself down to her level while the woman had her face buried in her hands and held her. He could see so many parallels he could draw to Shirley. Worse, he didn't have his geass. He had used it on her during the incident with Ginjo to get her to come to her senses, like most everyone else.

Still, even if he had his geass, it didn't matter. He had to own up for what he did. Like it or not, Orihime was now _his_ responsibility. Lelouch wrapped an arm around Orihime's back and pushed her into him, patting her reassuringly on the back a few times and alternating between that and stroking it.

"He's dead," Orihime sobbed into Lelouch's sleeve, clinging to it like a tissue, "You killed him. You killed him," she sobbed. "Ichigo's dead. He's really gone." Orihime was squeaking as she was crying, finally grieving and finally coming to grips with reality. It had all been in her mind. Tracing his reiatsu, following his path, not finding his body? She realized, as she collapsed, that she simply had a cold hard truth to face. There was no magic, no inseparable love. Orihime had to come to terms with the fact that the man she loved was gone. _You knew, _she thought, remembering Ichigo's face, _you knew when you left that you weren't coming back. You…you just didn't want to die with any regrets. _She sat on the ground, crying into Lelouch's sleeve uncontrollably. "I wanted to believe. I wanted him to be okay, but he's gone."

Lelouch didn't say anything. There was nothing he could say that wouldn't sound insensitive. He just couldn't believe what his thoughtlessness had done. Orihime, though not close to him, was one of the last people he wanted to hurt. She reminded him of Shirley just too much and he couldn't bear to look at what she had turned into, because of him.

"He promised me," Orihime squeaked.

Lelouch spoke with calm serenity. "Sometimes we make promises that we just can't keep."

Orihime sniffed again. "Why did it turn out like this? Why couldn't he have come back in one piece? Why did he die?"

"I don't know," Lelouch answered. "I know how much you loved him and I share in your grief, Inoue-san. He was a good man. He was a brave man and he died bravely. He gave hope to Japan and he will live on in our hearts."

As the duo sat there grieving the loss of Japan's tragic hero, the mysterious hooded soul reaper watched from afar. _She's in your hands now, Lelouch. Take good care of her. Forgive me, Orihime. _He then took off.

After Orihime finally calmed down, Lelouch began to leave to return to his group. However, she followed him when she realized she was walking away.

"Lamperouge-kun, wait!" She then tripped over a broken piece of concrete. "Wha-whoa-wha-whaaa—!" she fell over. Her breasts acted as a cushion and softened the blow. "Atetetetete," she groaned as she got up off the ground and dusted herself off.

Lelouch looked back. After helping her calm down, the squad captain thought that Orihime might go home or at the very least check into a therapy clinic; she certainly needed one. "What's the trouble?" Lelouch asked.

"I…I had something to ask you. I…there's something that even my mental instability can't explain."

"Go on," Lelouch narrowed his gaze.

"You were right. I was supposed to blow up in that burai," Orihime removed her headband. "Look, no hairpins. I don't have my powers, Lamperouge-kun. Someone saved me and dragged me far away." There was a small pause. Lelouch waited for Orihime to speak again. "Lamperouge-kun, tell me…have you seen a mysterious hooded soul reaper wandering about?"

Lelouch stared back at Orihime. "You…you've seen him too?" After Kendra had told him that the 12th Division had not picked up any anomolus signals, he had started to believe her words after the incident with Euphie about it all being in his mind, at least until now anyway. Now he knew such was not the case. Orihime had seen him too. _What does it mean? _Lelouch asked himself.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>**oul Society**

Nemu finally shut off the monitor stream. "That's all," she said.

"Whaaaaaaaat?" Renji complained.

"That's it? That's all that happened?" Rukia complained as well.

"Well dat's all we got for now," Gin told her, rubbing his head.

"Why, what do you mean? What else ya got? Come on, I wanna see what happens next!" Kenpachi exclaimed. Ever since Narita he'd really been enjoying the stream.

"Yeah, does Zero get his memory back? Come on, this can't be the end of it all. How could you just cut the power after Suzaku beat him down like that? What's gonna happen to Zero?" Senna asked.

"We got a while ta wait," Gin said, "Next transmission don't come for another couple months."

"MONTHS?" Rukia, Renji, Yachiru, Senna and Rurichiyo were _not_ happy.

"I believe I can provide intermission in the meantime," Ukitake said. "Lelouch did tell me a bit of where he placed the monitor flies for activation."

Rukia, Renji, Senna, Rurichiyo, and Yachiru piled in front of him, looking up at him like they were kindergarteners about to engage in story time. Everyone else just put their eyes on him, watching from afar to listen to what he had to say.

"After Lelouch was escorted to Pendragon…

* * *

><p><strong>Area Eleven<strong>

Back in the rubble of the Black Rebellion, Lelouch and Orihime looked at each other. "So he is real, after all."

"What does it mean, Lamperouge-kun?"

"I don't know," Lelouch shook, "But…this is something we'll have to discover." He turned around. "Come, you're part of the expedition now."

"Expedition?" Orihime questioned.

"You cannot return to the Black Knights and you have no home to return to. Arisawa told me that you all wish to observe me. So, come with me. At my side and with your help, I believe I can uncover the truth behind our mysterious follower."

"You think so?"

"I know so," Lelouch spoke with conviction.

Orihime smiled, "Thank you."

"Huh?"

"When Ichigo died," Orihime walked up alongside Lelouch, "I thought you had abandoned us. I thought you didn't care about us anymore, but when I saw Rangiku-san a part of me began to think differently. And then," her smile faded, "When you helped me confront my feelings earlier, I realized that you really do care." Her eyes became wet and she tried not to break down again. "All of you care."

"Of course we care," Lelouch said with a smile, "We always have."

Orihime sniffed and rubbed her eye. "Sorry, I promised myself I was done crying."

"Never fight tears," Lelouch told her calmly, "They're the products of someone who is truly human."

"And so," Orihime said nodding as she dried her eyes, "that's why I'm thanking you because I know that I'm not alone. We weren't abandoned or forgotten, you really did care."

Orihime's words hit Lelouch right where it didn't need to. Her words, her actions, Lelouch almost saw a parallel to himself when he was alive between him and Orihime. His hatred, his vengeance, almost all of the parallels fit. Lelouch managed to resist breaking down into manic laughter at the ridiculous coincidence. He composed himself and cleared his throat and spoke to Orihime with professional calmness and a neutral stare, "Inoue-san…I'm sorry."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for," Orihime said with a smile.

"It…it just feels like the right thing to say," Lelouch said, hanging his head. After a pause he added. "Inoue-san…when…when I see my sister face to face and explain to her what went wrong and what I did and why I did it…do you think she'll forgive me?"

"I can't imagine why she wouldn't. You're talking about Cornelia right?"

Lelouch nodded.

"She has a heart too doesn't she? She loved her sister, Euphemia. Surely there is love in there for you as well."

Lelouch didn't realize it, but he was crying, "Yeah, I suppose there is."

Orihime walked over to him and closed his head into her bosom. "Take all the time you need to compose yourself, Lamperouge-kun. The others need you to be strong."

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later<strong>

**Viceroy Palace Medical Wing**

Cornelia opened her eyes to the sight of Nonette and Guilford. Guilford was smiling, Nonette was ecstatic. Cornelia hurt all over. She had a head bandage wrapped around her forehead and some thick gauze pads along her left temple, her left arm was all bandaged up and in a sling and she had a needle injected into her right arm to keep her alive. Her hair was a mess. She was in a hospital gown.

"Guilford…Nonette?"

"Yay! Nellie's awake!" Nonette cheered.

"What happened? Did we win?" Cornelia asked.

"Area Eleven is safe and secure, princess," Guilford told her.

Cornelia smiled at Guilford. "Thank you, Guilford."

"We lost…a lot of good men though," Guilford hung his head

Cornelia looked back forward. _Darlton._

"I already spoke to Schneizel," Nonette said coming down to a serious level, "Zero has been taken into custody and, for his capture, Kururugi Suzaku is going to be promoted to Knight of Seven."

"I see," Cornelia leaned back and tilted her head up. "And the Black Knights?"

"A lot of them died in the battle, but we're working on rounding them up now. Schneizel's taking care of that. He arrived not too long after the battle had ended. Miss Eneagram here had provided a magnificent substitute commander in your stead."

"Thank you, Nonette."

"Hey, that's what friends are for," Nonette smiled joyously.

"Unfortunately your Gloucester couldn't be salvaged," Guilford told Cornelia.

"What about the Kyoto group?"

"Gone into hiding I'm afraid. We captured Taizo, but he won't talk."

"So that's it huh? It's over." Cornelia closed her eyes. "Guilford, Nonette, I want some time alone. I have a lot to think about."

"Yes, my lady."

"If you need anything, just shout." Guilford exited first and Nonette soon followed. The echo of the door being closed on her echoed rather loudly in Cornelia's head and then the gears inside her cranium felt like they had just been turned on.

Cornelia was now left in the empty room with her thoughts. _So…what now? I should probably go look for Nunnally, but…no Euphie comes first. But, _She bit down curled her lip, _I can't do that in my position, neither as Viceroy, nor as a military commander. _Cornelia sighed. _Why does it even matter anymore? _She pondered the subject for a minute, the ticking of the clock making the only noise in the room. She finally came to a conclusion. _It doesn't matter anymore. Euphie's dead, Lelouch is captured, possibly going to be executed. _Cornelia sighed. _Perhaps its best…if I just leave the empire behind. _

In the days that passed, Zero was declared dead. However, when Cornelia went to go to Ashford Academy to acquire Nunnally and then later to go to the office at Tokyo Tower to hand in her letter of resignation, she found not Nunnally, but Lelouch at Ashford and he was laughing and smiling and treating a complete stranger like a brother as were those around him. Cornelia was completely confused. She approached the area.

Students cluttered and chatted as she passed, making an advance towards Lelouch and his friends. However, before she could get close enough, she was intercepted by Viletta Nu.

"Viceroy."

"Viletta?" Cornelia was completely confused.

"I'm glad I caught you before you did something rash."

Cornelia folded her arms. "And, care to explain to me, just what is so rash?" She scowled.

Viletta explained to her that Lelouch's memory had been rewritten. She did not explain how or why and kept referring to him as Zero. "Two of his most important accomplices got away from the rebellion, including the Gurren's pilot and this green-haired woman the Prime Minister has shown special interest in," Viletta showed Cornelia a picture of CC.

"And," Cornelia said, looking at the photograph, "You're sure she's connected to Lelo—I mean Zero?"

"Yes," Viletta nodded.

"I see. As you were, Professor Nu," Cornelia bit down on the last two words and began to walk away. _So that's how it's going to be hmm, father? Not even bothering to let me in on your plans for my brother? Well then, I don't need your empire, and I don't need your faith in me. The only thing that matters to me now is clearing Euphie's name. I don't know what you've done with Nunnally, but I will find out and by whatever driving force that controls this world if I find that she has been harmed, father, you will suffer the consequences. _

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon, Lodging of the Knights of the Round<strong>

Suzaku was still getting used to the responsibility of being a Knight of the Round as well as all the clout it carried.

"Kururugi, relax. You've been walking around like you're afraid to break something for the past few days. Just chill," the Knight of Four, Dorothea Ernst told him.

"Dora's right, Suzaku," Nonette said from the couch and pat the cushion next to her, "Come sit down, put your feet up, relax."

Before Suzaku could even make a move though, Nonette's phone went off. She saw the caller ID and answered it promptly. "Heeey! Nellie! Huh? Guilford, what are you doing using Nellie's office phone?"

Suzaku, Dorothea, Bismarck, Gino and Monica all looked in Nonette's direction with interest. The others didn't seem to care much about if the Second Imperial Princess was dead, alive or in good health. Suzaku watched though as Nonette, cheerful, smiling, Nonette, went from listening intently, to slightly unsettled, to apprehensive to complete and utter shock.

"Sh-she wouldn't have—I thought she would at least wait for me."

"Miss Eneagram, what's—"

"Shh," Bismarck held his finger to his lip to indicate Suzaku to be quiet.

Nonette now sounded depressed. "Yes…yes I understand. I will tell his majesty." She hung up. She looked at the others. "That was General Guilford. Her ladyship, Princess Cornelia has disappeared!"

The ones that had been paying attention had a look of shock upon their faces.

From a recliner, Luciano Bradley laughed. "What's the matter, did the Viceroy finally have no guts for the taste of war? I bet she went and jumped somewhere. Without her precious little sister, Cornelia is—"

Nonette was already looming over Bradley with a dark aura emitting from her. Okay, not really, but the dark look in her eye would not have made such an aura out of place. She picked Bradley up, twirled him around, and belted him in the face with a right hook. He went staggering towards the window and then she leapt and kicked him through it. Bradley was able to react and grabbed the ledge connected to the floor. The windows in the room were single pane and as tall as the doors. Bradley hung on for dear life as he looked up at the enraged Knight of Nine. She stepped on his knuckles.

"Aaagh!" Bradley grunted from the pain. "P-please. Nonette, we're about a dozen stories up. If I fall from this height, I'll die. Please, help me up."

"What's the matter, little vampire?" Nonette asked with a frigid, merciless tone. "Where are your little wings to flap…flap…flap…flap away?" Her gaze narrowed.

"PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! HAVE MERCY!" It was amazing to see the 'Vampire of Britannia' brought to his knees when his own life was threatened so thoroughly. He didn't smugly question Nonette's desire to want to off him. There were three personal rules amongst the Knights of the Round that went as follows: Rule #1: in the Knights of the Round: don't fuck with the Knight of Nine. Rule #2: If you're stupid enough to break rule #1, don't question her resolve to kill you. Rule #3: if you are dense enough to break rule #2, don't be surprised when you soon find your pelvis in the same vicinity as your jaw.

Suzaku took a step forward. "Miss Eneagram, whatever happened to the Viceroy is it worth killing a comrade over? I'd hate to think so. Luciano Bradley had nothing to do with it, so help him up."

Everyone, save Anya, stared at the Knight of Seven with fear in their eyes like he had a death wish. No one had been so bold as to DARE to stand up to Nonette when she was like this, not even Bismarck. You were liable to meet the same fate as everyone else she was currently taking her anger out on. Nonette marched towards Suzaku and stared at him in the eyes with her coldest and darkest stare. Suzaku refused to blink and stared right back with a glare of his own.

Then, wordlessly, Nonette turned away from Suzaku grabbed Bradley just as his grip slipped from the edge and whipped him towards the couch she was just sitting at, taking a swift kick to the side of his face before his momentum had picked up too much speed. She knocked out three of his teeth in the process. Bradley's face impacted against the back of the couch cushion.

"T-too cool," Monica stared at Suzaku. No one had ever stared down Nonette before like that and come out of it unscathed.

"A-anyway, Nonette, what were you saying before the Knight of Ten interrupted?"

Nonette breathed deep and explained. "Guilford read a note that Nellie left behind. She disappeared…all on her own." Nonette looked like she might cry.

"What? What do you mean?" Suzaku asked.

"Nellie," Nonette stood still in shock, "has left the empire of Britannia."

Even Bismarck was concerned by this prospect.

"Her majesty did what?" Suzaku asked.

"I thought I said it pretty clear," Nonette glared. "Don't make me repeat myself."

"But…why would Princess Cornelia leave the Empire?" Dorothea questioned.

"For Euphie," Suzaku stated.

"What? Princess Euphemia?" Bismarck questioned.

"She wants to clear Euphie's name. She, and neither do I, believe that Euphie is capable of such atrocious behavior as the SAZ." Suzaku was asked to keep quiet about Geass by Charles. He was told it should not be leaked publically. "However, I wish she had contacted me first. I have light to share on the subject for her ears only. Miss Eneagram, if you hear anything at all from her majesty, tell her I want to speak to her about Euphie."

Nonette nodded and then she smiled. "Thank you, Suzaku."

"For an Honorary Britannian you're not half bad," Dorothea smirked pressing the side of her index finger underneath her lip.

"Th-thanks," Suzaku rubbed the back of his head, finding it hard to accept praise.

"Oh fer—" Nonette walked over and pushed Suzaku's face straight into her bosom. His face turned red as an apple. He flung himself apart from Nonette.

"Wh-what the hell was that for?" Suzaku freaked out.

Nonette laughed heartily. "Oh Suzaku lighten up. You're far too uptight. Seriously, relax. You're a Knight of the Round."

"But I—"

Nonette slung her arm around Suzaku's shoulders and looked to the side to look him in the eye. "Hey. We all do things we're not proud of. Dorothea herself has a pretty sad history if she cares to share it with you." Suzaku still didn't seem like he really fit with the group. With that Nonette then shoved Suzaku forward and he knocked into the side table, which caused the vase on top of it to wobble, fall off and break.

"What the heck was that for?"

"It was a friendly tap on the shoulder." Nonette didn't see what Suzaku's problem was.

"You broke a vase!" Suzaku exclaimed.

"And? Do you see anyone getting upset about it? It's just a stupid vase." Nonette said like breaking an antique $50,000 was no big deal. Suzaku blinked. Nonette was one of the strangest people he'd ever met. He watched as Nonette then picked up the newspaper sitting on the table. "Here."

"I've already read the paper," Suzaku barked.

"I know, but I want you to toss it into the air and scatter the pages," Nonette told him.

"Wh-why?" Suzaku couldn't for the life of him understand the tall woman in front of him.

"Just do it. It'll be fun. Make a mess," Nonette seemed eager to see Suzaku do something.

He was hesitant at first, but with all the tense air around him, Suzaku was worried how awkward things would start to get if he didn't do _something. _He grabbed the paper out of Nonette's hands and began doing as Nonette suggested. As the recycled wood fell all around him he noticed that everyone around him, save for Anya who didn't smile and Bradley, who was still giving the cushion a face high-five, was smiling. He then realized what Nonette had been trying to do. He smiled as well.

"Welcome to the family," she told him.

Suzaku got a little teary eyed. "Thank you," he said to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Area Eleven<strong>

Although her arm had yet to fully heal, Cornelia didn't care. She was on the move and she didn't know to where. She would find the truth behind Euphie's actions. She would find the truth behind Lelouch's change. She would find the truth behind the death of Lady Marianne.

_I have nothing worth fighting for the empire for, _Cornelia scowled. _Everything I do now is for personal gain. I will find the answers I seek. _Cornelia realized she was at the edge of the Tokyo Settlement.

High above the ground, the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper saw what had become of Zero and what was going on around him. _He lost, his memory was wiped. How did he get it back? And what did he do that caused him die?_

_Euphemia, what happened to you? _Cornelia thought to herself.

_I will continue to watch over you, Lelouch._

_I will hunt down any lead I can and clear your name, Euphemia._

"I will…"  
>"I will…"<p>

"PURSUE THE TRUTH!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And thus ends the Within Zero's Shadow arc. Orihime is slowly starting to recover [and more importantly NOT DEAD] and now she and Lelouch are in each other's company. Cornelia seeks out the truth behind the Euphinator incident and the mysterious hooded soul reaper intends to find out the truth about Lelouch. Who is he and why did he save Orihime? Also, was I the only one who was depressed by her mental breakdown in front of Lelouch? Now then, next chapter, though this ends on a TBC ending, is the beginning of the Pursuit of the Truth arc. It will cover the gap between R1 and R2 and then focus on all of R2. The arc will involve: Lelouch's encounter with Rolo's soul, Lelouch's encounter with Shirley's soul and, a big question on everyone's lips: Just how did Nunnally survive the FLEIJA warhead? All of this madness begins in the next chapter).**


	165. Tatsuki's Rampage: Breaking Point

**(A/N: Hey everybody. How's it going? So this is the beginning of the second Code Geass arc: Pursuit of the Truth. The meaning of which should've been obvious last chapter. This is the chapter where all the questions will have answers…well, maybe not all of them, but the pursuit of those answers plays a heavy role in this arc, hence the name. Here's the breakdown:**

**#165 and 166 are everything in between R1 and R2. #167 is the start of R2 up to when Lelouch almost uses refrain #168 is the entire campaign regarding the Chinese Federation #169 is the death of VV #170 is the REAL answer [For Soul Chess' purposes] to how Nunnally survived FLEIJA, Rolo's death AND the defeat of Charles and Marianne #171 is…well it's a spoiler, but basically it's Lelouch's ascension to the throne and the detonation of Pendragon. #172 is the final chapter of the Pursuit of the Truth arc and we will move into the next arc, which, again, I will explain at the start of the chapter that starts it off. **

**This arc won't be as sad as last arc. With Orihime slowly getting better and a lot of the really sad scenes, save for what happens with Shirley, done and out of the way, this arc is less depressing and more suspenseful as it is full of questions and pedals forward towards the climax. Once we finish with this arc we will be about 80% complete with Soul Chess. I estimate, right now, that Soul Chess will reach 196 chapters maximum. Of course, that number is subject to change. **

**On a last note, while ch 172 is the last chapter of this arc, I consider 170 to be the pinnacle of it. Just throwing that out there, more on that when we get there. Now then, sit back and enjoy the second Code Geass revisit arc: the Pursuit of the Truth arc).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>2017 atb, October<strong>

After escaping Kamine Island, Kallen had a lot of thinking to do on her own. Her head swirled about in confusion. She didn't know what was real anymore. After Zero turned out to be a classmate of hers she despised, Kallen didn't know if what had occurred with the Black Knights was all real or just an illusion.

The worst part was that Kallen couldn't return home. She couldn't resume her normal life with her normal friends with her normal routine. She had made her stance clear as one of the Black Knights. It didn't matter to Kallen. She was Japanese and therefore it was the ghettos in which she belonged.

After a month, the Britannians stopped combing over Area Eleven so thoroughly and searched for the remaining Black Knights by interrogating the ones they had already captured. Most of this was due to Cornelia's abandonment and the country being in disarray as it searched for a new General-in-chief, but at the moment none had been decided upon. After raiding an abandoned retail store in one of the ghettos, Kallen got herself a motorcycle outfit, complete with helmet and a ride with which to travel upon. After stopping nearby, Kallen wandered into a Britannian government building in order to see who had been captured, who had been executed and who had been slain. She left her helmet on so that no one would see her face. The people around her didn't seem to care and security would only bag her if she did something suspicious.

She stood along the wall looking at the electronic display of the members of the Black Knights. Each one was photographed through digital modification by means of taking any visualization known by the Britannians and creating a mug shot from that model. It was the only way Kallen could explain some of the members had been thrown upon the wall that were listed as being executed and, to her knowledge, were ghetto civilians that had joined the Black Knights to fight Japan, individuals of which had little to no record in the Britannian system.

However, as she scanned over the wall, only a few names mattered to her. The names ran alphabetically vertically up and down in descending order with the next name up at the top of the next column rather than going horizontally from left to right so it was Ohgi's name Kallen landed upon first as she scanned from left to right.

CAPTURED

That was the status listed. _Okay, so he's still alive at least._ Her own image was listed under her Stadfeld name, which disgusted her. She was Japanese, not Britannian. CC was listed as being a trio of question marks. Her real name was not known, supposedly, but her picture made her stand out enough from a crowd well enough. Both women were considered to be still at large. Although there were factions in the military that knew CC's name, her identity was kept secret on a need to know basis.

And then, she scanned up and down the column for the founding members of the Black Knights. Yoshida was dead. Minami was at large. Tamaki and Kent were captured.

_Please be all right, please be all right. _

Inoue Naomi  
>EXECUTED<p>

Kallen gasped lowly. _Big Blue…no._ Kallen felt like she might cry, but she held it in and just clenched her fist staring at the ground. _Dammit, Big Blue…why? It's not fair._

Kallen then walked out of the office building and drove her motorbike to one of the ghettos. From there all that awaited her was a long walk of misery and shame as she held her helmet down at her side and walked like she was heading towards a guillotine or a noose. It was over. There was no reason for her to do much of anything anymore. Zero had been declared dead, her only true friend in world was dead and the rest of her friends were all Britannian hostages. Kallen figured there was nothing left for her in this world.

At least, until her cell phone went off. "Hello?" Kallen made sure to answer in Britannian.

"Kallen-chan, is that you?" The voice was Indian accented Japanese.

"R-Rakshata?" Kallen stuttered.

"Ah, I knew you remembered me," Rakshata continued to talk in Japanese.

"H-how did you get this number?"

"Oh, I just got it from my son of course."

"Your son?" Kallen was confused.

"My baby, the Gurren MK II," Rakshata told her. "You added your cell phone number to its on-board calling feature, remember? I have access to that data outside the frame."

"What do you want anyway?" Kallen said in a calm, but irritated tone, "Do you want me to return the Guren MK II to you? You can have it. I—"

"Oh, I don't want it back. Keep it," Rakshata told her.

"Huh?" Kallen was confused. What use could she possibly have for a giant mech that she had hidden in a remote location?

"Diethard believes that Zero isn't gone, that perhaps he's just lying low, and that this is all a part of his grandmaster plan."

Kallen spat, "Not a chance."

"Oh my, what's with you? I thought you'd be happy. You were Zero's biggest fan."

"Not anymore," Kallen said sourly.

"Hmmm," Rakshata sighed, "Maybe I should give the phone to someone else. She's recuperating, but she's well enough to speak." Kallen heard shuffling in the background.

"Kallen."

Kallen gasped. "C…CC?"

"Kallen…he's alive."

"And? So what?" Kallen snapped. "I no longer care about any of that anymore."

"So you're saying…you don't care…about your country?"

Kallen just growled. "I'll save Britannia my way! Zero doesn't matter!"

"Kallen…listen…to me," Kallen couldn't tell from audio only why CC sounded like she was in so much pain. "Zero and I…have a contract. I am supposed to help him overthrow the Britannian Emperor."

"And? What is he supposed to do for you?" Kallen inquired, still keeping her irritated tone. Her curious mind was overpowering her instinct to hang up and toss her phone away.

"Kallen, Zero needs you." CC completely ignored Kallen's question.

"Like hell!" Kallen snapped. "He didn't care at all! Didn't care about any of us! He deceived us all. He—"

"Deception…was necessary. Would you have followed him otherwise?"

Kallen's heart felt heavy. If she had known who Zero was right from the start, chances were she never would have followed him at all or took him seriously.

"Kallen…there is a lot I need to explain to you. Please go and pilot the Gurren. Rakshata will transmit a rendezvous point over a secure channel. Please come and see me."

"Give me one good reason!"

"I don't have to. I know you'll come." The phone line then went dead.

Kallen hated how smug CC sounded and growled in frustration. She was right though. Kallen hated it when she was right. Kallen was too curious not to pass this up. She went to go get the Gurren where she had secretly docked it and then she went to where Rakshata was transmitting her location, which turned out to be the Black Knights' submarine out in the middle of the ocean.

"Well hello there," Rakshata said, upon Kallen getting out of the Guren once she had secured herself in the docking bay. "We've been waiting for you."

"Where's CC?" Kallen asked, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Right this way, follow me."

Rakshata brought Kallen to the medical ward. CC was lying in bed with a large gauze pad over her left eye and was wrapped in bandages with the blanket only coming up to her stomach. Her entire body was covered in bandages, a lot of which were bleeding with fresh blood.

"She's still recovering. We thought she was dead when we first found her, half her body was missing and there was blood everywhere. She's quite an enigma that one."

"What the hell? She recovered from missing half her body?" Kallen shouted, flabbergasted. That sounded to her like complete and utter ridiculousness.

"I am immortal," CC stated. Kallen looked confused.

"Well it's the only explanation that makes sense to me. We, that is to say Diethard, Sayoko and I, haven't shared this with any of the others. We told the others she was simply heavily wounded in battle. By the time we started recovering members she had already recovered her entire body. We bandaged her up when we noticed. I'd be lying if I didn't say the three of us weren't very shocked by all of this and that it didn't baffle or destroy everything I knew about modern medicine in the slightest. When we first found her, her small intestine wasn't even full repaired and hanging out beneath her stomach with the rest of her lower body completely missing. Still, strange as it is you can't deny what is before your eyes. We've tried questioning her, but CC wouldn't say anything though about it besides what she just said. However, she said that you deserved to know the truth."

Kallen looked at how much CC was patched up. Only her hair, her right eye and her jaw were not bandaged over. Everything else had several layers of bandage tape over it with varying levels of redness where there was so much bleeding and tissue regeneration occurring.

"I almost couldn't believe my eyes when she went from not having a stomach to having a full body after a few short days. Sayoko wanted to give her a proper burial, which is why we kept her body."

"I see," Kallen stated, still trying to wrap her head around the whole thing.

"I'll leave you two alone now," Rakshata then closed the door behind her and left the room.

Kallen pulled up a chair and sat next to CC's bedside. The clock in the room ticked away, it being the only sound that could be heard for about quarter of a minute. Kallen looked at CC again. _She has to be in so much pain, and yet she's not making a sound. She must have a remarkably strong will or she's been hurt even worse before. I can't even imagine what kind of traumas she must've been through in her life. _What CC said struck her mind again. _Immortal, huh? I wonder for just how long she's lived._

"Kallen," CC spoke her name.

"Yes?"

"I believe it's time I told you about the true nature of Zero. The reason behind his existence and what exactly caused all of this."

"Wh-why do I deserve to be told?"

"I believe it to be necessary, if we are to bring Zero back. Besides, you've seen his face."

"How do you know that? Does anyone else know?"

"No one else knows."

Kallen found it rather irritating how this was the second time CC hadn't even acknowledged that she had asked a question, but Kallen was willing to let her stay enigmatic as long as CC kept her promise. "Tell me about Zero," Kallen said, "I'm all ears."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later…<strong>

Tatsuki, Uryu, Chad, and Keigo decided that that had to be it. They decided they should round up Orihime, meet at Urahara's, and pick up where they left off, Ichigo or no. Things seemed to be going according to plan until the list of the Black Knights, along with status (executed, wanted or in custody) was made public.

That morning, Tatsuki, dressed in her hooded getup to avoid drawing attention to herself, ordered a cup of coffee and a scone and borrowed one of the laptops. She pulled up a chair to an empty table, with the scone dangling from her mouth, sat down and went to the internet to open the list. She began sifting through it completely out of curiosity, having almost forgotten Orihime was a part of knights. And then she spied it: Orihime's new look with the alias "Inoue Naomi" and the status "Executed" written underneath.

The scone dropped from her mouth onto the table. If Tatsuki's spiritual power could've influenced her coffee she would've turned it into a block of ice to absorb its heat given how cold she felt inside. Her eyes shook and trembled back and forth. It couldn't be true. It absolutely could not be true. However, no matter how much she blinked, no matter how much she hit F5 to refresh the page, the status wouldn't change

"Or…i…hi…me."

And then, something with inside Tatsuki snapped. A resonant pulse emitted from within Tatsuki. She was giving into every last ounce of hatred she had. Her family was dead. Ichigo was dead. Orihime was dead. Just as Cornelia had fallen to despair when she had nothing left, Tatsuki was reaching the same level. However, rather than hitting despair, Tatsuki went straight to anger.

Although she and Kaibun had long since come to an understanding, anger was still a huge factor in just how much support, pull or influence Kaibun had on Tatsuki's powers. Tatsuki stood up and bent over backwards as she let out a furious scream, burning away her top layer of clothing and igniting everything around her in a pillar of flame, destroying the whole café. Britannians began freaking out and running, a civilian dialed the emergency number for the fire department.

Some citizens got a good look at Tatsuki and began shouting out, "It's NOBLE DRAGON! THE LEGENDS WERE TRUE!"

Much like Orihime, Tatsuki had hit her breaking point. As she walked out of the burning building and into the streets she shouted, "I'm going to do, what I should've done the moment my strength was restored! Britannia is dead!" Tatsuki was still at 1/5 her power, since her limiter had not been removed, but even then only a Soul Reaper captain with Bankai under Gentei Kaijo or stronger had any hope of stopping her.

"Stop right there," A few cops ran up to Tatsuki, her whole body surrounded in a bright flaming aura, and began firing at her on instinct. The bullets turned to ash before they even reached her. With a fireball Tatsuki incinerated the cops. "Saigo no Katachi no Ryu!" Tatsuki entered her final form and took to the skies. A news helicopter was flying overhead. She destroyed it without a second thought

"You took my home," she said, her voice echoing alongside Kaibun's, "Now I rescind your lives!" Drawing back her hands and gathering energy, Tatsuki let loose a stream of flames, setting the area below her on fire. Bodies burned, civilians died and she didn't care. She was _done_ with caring. She began flying east towards the edge of the country, soon pursued by enemy aircrafts and Knightmare frames, none of them lasted for more than a second before Tatsuki had ripped them apart and melted them down.

Within the Viceroy palace, Guilford was panicking. A new Viceroy hadn't even been put in charge of the area yet and already things were going to hell. Lelouch and Orihime would later find out about this catastrophe, but by that point the damage Tatsuki was committing would be done. Because Lelouch could feel himself in no danger of fading, it meant that fate had only failure in mind for Tatsuki, but the cause of that fate was unknown and the fate itself unknown to the woman herself.

As she reached the pacific she tore across the water, splitting the sea into separate ripples as her flight speed increased until finally a mach cone formed around her body.

"Oto no," Tatsuki said with the double echo again, "HONO!" **(Sonic Blaze) **Blasting straight through the sound barrier, Tatsuki fried all fish swimming less than 200 feet beneath the surface caused by the heat generated by her sonic boom and as she tore towards Britannia her speed kept rising and rising, her anger driving to speeds far beyond her body's usual limits. 700 meters per second, 1100 meters per second, 1400 meters, and it showed no signs of stopping. When she arrived on the west coast her speed had reached 3500 meters per second, somewhat about Mach 10 and she kept going straight for the capital. It had taken her 1 to 3 hours to reach the west coast and less than a tenth of that to reach the capital. By the time she had arrived, Charles was well prepared for her arrival.

The Knights of the Round were deployed against her. As their Knightmares were not as efficient as the Lancelot, production was underway though, the warrior had pulled them apart within mere minutes. The only warrior standing in her way was the Lancelot itself as it used its float system to stand before her.

"Cease and desist at once!" Suzaku shouted at her. "It's not too late to—"

"STUFF IT!" Tatsuki shouted and with the speed of a warhead plowed straight into the Lancelot, cleaving it completely in half at the center point. There was a minor explosion caused by the damage to the energy filler, but the legs of the Lancelot and the torso went cleanly falling towards the ground. Suzaku smashed around in the cockpit from impact taking serious injury. He'd live and he was damn lucky not to have broken any bones, the geass command on him had done that for the most part, but he was in serious pain and he needed to quickly get out of his Knightmare to protect Charles.

Lloyd saw this from the Lancelot's launch point and felt like he wanted to crumple into a ball as if he had felt the pounding the Lancelot had received. Damage like that would take _months_ to fix. "MY LANCELOT!" he shouted in anguish as he clamped his hands to his cranium and tilted his head towards the ceiling while spinning 180 degrees.

Tatsuki made a bee-line for the Emperor's palace and carved up the soldiers, tanks and what remained of the Empire's last line of defense with just an inferno emitting from her hands. Even the AA guns fell before her. She was completely unstoppable, hatred in her serpentine, yellow eyes as she blasted through the front door and made her way towards Charles' throne room. What she didn't realize was how much energy she had been burning away and that would make all the difference in her confrontation with the emperor. His last line of defense fell before her with ease, turned to naught but cinders, as if she was a raging hell demon.

"I did it," Tatsuki panted, catching her breath, "We should've done this from the start. Protecting Karakura Town," she spat and pointed at Charles, "We should've gone straight for you!"

Charles spoke in Japanese to her. "You really think you can kill me?"

"Watch me," With a furious charge, Tatsuki rushed up and cracked his majesty right across the face with a fearsome left hook, sending him spiraling off the throne and crashing to the ground. Charles stood up and dusted himself, Tatsuki had inflicted a minor burn and drew blood, but that was all the damage she had inflicted. Tatsuki was certain she'd punched with enough force to take Charles' head clean off. She didn't care and prepared to strike again.

Charles stood his ground, not the least bit bothered from the wound on his face. "I have known about your kind for longer than you have been alive. You utilize your inner energy and manifest it through your pride."

"What would you know about pride?" Tatsuki spat and then with a fierce cry she struck forward again, but Charles avoided her strike as he dodged to the left, a greenish light following his footsteps. She recognized the movement. _Bringer light?_

Charles pulled a pistol on her and fired. Tatsuki dodged out the way as the bullet lodged into the wall and exploded, creating a hole in the wall allowing her to see into the foundation of the palace. _Sakuradite ammo?_

"You are strong, Eleven," Charles spoke to Tatsuki, keeping his gun trained on her, "You are one of the fabled Karakura Seven, aren't you?"

"If I am, what's it to you?" Tatsuki asked, taking a stance.

"You lost two of your comrades in arms in that clash. I have a proposition that might interest you." By two, Charles was referring to Ichigo and Yoshino. He had no idea of Orihime supposedly being dead or that Tatsuki had lost her parents to the SAZ.

"Whatever you're selling, I'm not buying," Tatsuki glared.

"Just hear my proposition, Miss Noble Dragon. If you don't like my proposition you can go back to attempting to kill me."

"Make your offer," Tatsuki didn't lower her guard for a moment. She didn't see the problem in humoring Charles. She could sense his reiatsu. It paled in comparison to hers for the most part.

"I am in the midst of attempting to overthrow god with a mighty power called the Sword of Akasha. I can create a world without lies, a world of perfection. If this world is created it will be reborn, the dead will rejoin the living."

"What's the catch?" Charles' proposition sounded too good to be true.

"There is no catch. All you have to do is add your power to my cause, Miss Noble Dragon." Charles extended his hand to Tatsuki. "Will you join me?" If Charles were a racist like his daughter he would've never allowed Suzaku to be a member of the Knights of the Round. Even the Knight of Four was an Honorary Britannian, a former citizen of the EU from Egypt. Charles just always simply believed in his one moral: All men are not created equal. If he could convince Tatsuki, a true and tried Japanese to toss away her patriotism for the cause of slaying god he could use her to crush the pride of the Japanese once and for all.

Tatsuki smirked. "Are you for real?" she chuckled. "You killed my friends! Do you honestly think I would ever join the likes of you?"

"Even with what I have promised, you would still turn down my offer?" Charles scowled. "All men are not created equal. You are far superior to many men and women. Will you not use that power to slay the god that has robbed you of your comrades? Think of what you could do with such strength!" Even a man as mighty as Charles could not comprehend or understand Tatsuki's origins. All he cared about was manipulating her into joining him to utilize this magnificent power before him: the power of the dragon.

"There's such a thing as death with meaning. And if I kill you, then their deaths will not have been in vain," Tatsuki said, charging her fist with flame.

Charles remained ever vigilant, standing before her. He scowled. So much for negotiations. "I am truly disappointed. I thought someone of your skill and talent would be a powerful asset to the project, but I guess once a dog, always a dog."

"If I'm a dog," Tatsuki leapt from her feet, "Then you're dog food! Kaso Kobushi!" She threw her punch, but was surprised when Charles put up his hand and Tatsuki was repelled almost an entire decimeter from his glove. _What?_

"My clothes all have traces of Sekisekki in them, your weakness. After the Karakura Seven news reached my desk, I thought one of you might try to take vengeance upon me, so I prepared myself for this very day. You cannot defeat me, Miss Noble Dragon. You don't have the experience or the proper skill."

"You bastard, how can you possibly even know what Sekisekki is?"

"Britannia owns a noble house in a place called the Soul Society," Charles had no idea what Tatsuki knew so he couldn't assume she knew anything about the afterlife, "With the Ragnarok Connection, which I used to create the sword of Akasha, I can talk to my deceased relatives and can ask questions. They're all very forthcoming with information for me. Ever since the defeat of a man named Aizen they have all been very forthcoming in wanting revenge on C."

Tatsuki grit her teeth in hate. "I will kill you."

"Go ahead and try it. You will fail. I assure you."

Tatsuki pushed away from Charles stopping her strike and launched her body at him again with assault after assault, but with the energy she had already spent and the seal weighing down her power unknowingly, Tatsuki wasn't fast enough to get past Charles' reflexes and take a good shot at his head, the only part not protected by Sekkisekki. With his protective clothes he blocked every last punch Tatsuki threw at him.

"Kyoi Oba!" With a blazing kick Tatsuki took a high swing at Charles' head, but he dodged and was now behind her and fired with a Sakuradite bullet. "Keshitsu-dama!" The large ball of flame blasted towards Charles and consumed the bullet, but the explosion sent Tatsuki flying and into the wall, whereas Charles' clothing kept him from getting hurt even by her massive fire ball.

As Tatsuki hit the floor and prepared to get up Charles bellowed, "Emperor's Command!" With a lift of his hand, Tatsuki watched as the floor began to shoot up in pillars as she ducked and weaved around it. The walls shot out towards like pistons in a machine. _What the-?_

Charles turned his hand over and pushed down. The entire room seemed to come alive and attack Tatsuki with everything trying to grab or kill her. Before she knew it she was bound in place on the ground by the emperor's carpet, strangled by the power of Charles' reiatsu. She hadn't the strength to break free. Her reiatsu alone couldn't burn through it.

"You bastard! What's going on here?"

"My fullbring, the power of the pride in my country. With it, every material inanimate object is mine to command using my spiritual power. You are the first to witness my power in more than fifty years. I don't get to use it very often on others or let other people see it. Consider yourself honored and privileged." Charles' eye suddenly glowed.

"G-geass? N-no! Whatever you're going to tell me to do I won't do it!" Tatsuki shouted in frantic fear.

"So you know about the power of Geass?" Charles was slightly amused. "It seems, though, that you are somewhat misinformed. The geass you talk about is the geass of absolute obedience, so it means you know Lelouch. How unfortunate for you, Miss Noble Dragon."

"Stop, what are you going to do to me?" Tatsuki asked as she felt Charles' presence in her mind. "Stop it! Stop it!" she cried out frantically. "Get out of my head!" She could feel her mind going numb until she couldn't bear it anymore and her mind just went blank.

It was at this point that a new figure entered the stage, this one from beneath the floor, from the gates of hell themselves. It was the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper.

"Who are you?" Charles asked. His grasp on Tatsuki lost as eye contact was broken.

"The Ghost of Christmas Future," the soul reaper remarked.

"That's some mouth you've got," Charles activated his geass only to find himself with no target. He scowled a little.

"Like with most geasses, you need direct eye contact, don't you?" As his face was covered completely with shadow, Charles could not see the eyes of this newcomer. The Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper then freed Tatsuki as he waved his hand over the carpet, peeling Charles' reiatsu off her through mere reiatsu control.

_Without even drawing his weapon…or even touching the material?_

The soul reaper picked Tatsuki up and held her underneath his arm. "If she was at full power, you would have been dead. If it were up to me, you'd be dead."

"Tough talk," Charles snapped, "I've just about had it with your kind and underestimating me!" Charles fired off his gun. The Mysterious hooded soul reaper, at point blank range, whipped out his sword and sliced the bullet in half, sending the halves to opposite sides of the room, detonating on impact.

_Impossible! _For one time in his life since becoming emperor, Charles felt true fear. _His reflexes…what is this man? How is he so powerful? He's not even using a tenth of what he is truly capable of._

The hooded figure put his blade away and walked to exit the throne room. "I'd kill you myself, but judgment day will come for you soon enough."

"HAH! And by whose hand?" Charles asked starting to become stir crazed, "Zero has been dealt with. Are you saying another entity rises up to stop me?"

"Zero will rise again. Of that you can be certain."

"Utter foolishness!" Charles bellowed.

"We shall see," The soul reaper then left Charles as he exited the palace, taking Tatsuki with him and entering a hell gate that appeared in midair.

"Your majesty!" Suzaku came running into the palace hall, clutching his mangled arm and on woozy legs with blood trickling from his forehead. He saw the ash and smelled the stench of death.

"I'm all right, Kururugi Suzaku," Charles spoke in Suzaku's native tongue, "Is there something urgent?"

"Sir, what happened to the intruder?"

"She was captured by a mysterious entity who took her with him. He was not hostile towards me so I let him go." Charles would never admit that he could be dead right about now. "She has already been dealt with though. My hold on her was broken before I could finish rewriting her memory. If she even regains her mind she'll be naught, but an empty shell nor have the power to try again."

"_Zero will rise again. Of that you can be certain."_

"_The ghost of Christmas future."_

Charles decided to take the mysterious entities words to heart. Just in case there was some truth to what he was saying. Charles believed in a world without lies and his insecurity of even the chance that Zero could rise again made him edgy. Also, it meant that CC would attempt to make contact with Zero, something he needed to happen.

"Suzaku, do me a favor."

"Anything your majesty! I live to serve you!" Suzaku knelt down on one knee.

"Contact Japan and monitor Lelouch."

"But sir, Rolo and Viletta Nu are already—"

"I am not content with letting two single Britannians carry out such an order. Get some professionals to monitor Lelouch. That's an order!"

"Yes sir!" Suzaku leapt to his feet in salute.

* * *

><p><strong>Hell, Rita's Abode<strong>

With healing Kido, Rita healed Tatsuki as best she could with regards to the fullbringer's mind.

"How is she?" the mysterious hooded soul reaper asked.

"It's like she will recover. She has a remarkably strong willpower. However, you should take her out of here before she reawakens. Her memory has been shattered. It's hard to say how she will perceive reality once she wakes up."

The mysterious hooded soul reaper sighed. "I understand."

* * *

><p><strong>Area Eleven<strong>

Emerging from hell, the mysterious hooded soul reaper emerged at a remote location, chosen by Rita. It was in front of a small clinic in North Eastern Area 11, a house owned by an honorary Britannian: Kurosaki Isshin. The herald of Hell's Warden set Tatsuki down at the doorstep. "You will be safe here. I am sorry for waiting, but…the same risk cannot be taken twice. Forgive me, Tatsuki." He then left in an instant after ringing the doorbell.

"Coming!" Isshin's gruff voice sounded from inside. He opened the door to see Tatsuki's unconscious form on the ground. "A-Arisawa Tatsuki? Wh-what's she doing here?" Isshin poked his head out and walked out onto his front lawn. "Hello? Anyone out there? Who brought this woman to my doorstep?" Isshin sighed. He hoisted Tatsuki onto his back. "Come on," he grunted as he helped her inside. "Even if he's no longer around, my son would kill me if I left you out in the cold like that. I don't know who brought you here, or why, but they were right to do so. I'm probably the closest thing you have to a family now." Isshin opened the door to the clinic he had established in his new home and set Tatsuki down on one of the beds. He put a cold pack on her head and let her rest. He then went out to the fridge and opened a can of pepsi before reheating some pizza and sitting down on his couch to watch the news. He saw the report on Tatsuki's rampage through Britannia and Area Eleven. Cover up was being set underway of course with the media explaining 'the return of noble dragon' as the delusions of 'traumatized civilians'.

He smirked. _Heh, so that's why. _He looked back at his clinic's door. _Well, you're safe here Tatsuki. _Isshin looked at the TV. _I've got no connection to the spiritually attuned, _He flexed his hand, _haven't been for almost more than a decade and a half now. So you rest and get your strength back. You can rest here as long as you'd like. _

In Tatsuki's mind, Arisa and Kaibun were conversing.

"Her connection to us is blocked," Arisa stated.

"Yes," Kaibun noted, "Her power is sealed up inside her. As is her memory."

"Should we forcefully break it?"

"No, it's better to let her stay like this for now, we should preserve her."

"Yes…that does seem the most logical solution."

Kaibun looked down, _Tatsuki._

"She will come back to us, Kaibun. We are her. We will be here when she decides to truly wake up."

"Yes, the geass erased her memory, but not her soul. As long as her soul is undamaged we will always be here."

"For now we wait, wait until the day comes when the noble dragon rises again, like a phoenix from the ashes."

"Yes," Kaibun agreed.

On her back, Tatsuki slept soundly, a peaceful sleep took hold of her and she would not awaken till the next day, her sleep like that of a normal human's.

**End of Chapter 165**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Damn. Tatsuki went MENTAL! And yes, Charles has fullbring, but opts not to use it, much unlike Cornelia who used to flaunt it. Then again with a fullbring so powerful that he practically has control of everything within the empire to move inanimate objects is it any wonder why he wouldn't. Britannians may see that as witch craft. Still it's the only way to explain why he's never shown piloting a Knightmare or at the very least suggested to have had one. And don't worry about Tatsuki, the moment Charles goes kaput she's going to start getting her memory back. Also, as you may note, I'm hinting at the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reapers identity more and more to the point where a lot of you SHOULD be able to know it by now, but for those of you that are incredibly slow I won't spoil it. Until next time folks, see you then).**


	166. Kallen and Inoue: Best Friends Forever

**(A/N: For the anons that have left me questions in more recent reviews I promise to put answers to those questions in my next newsletter, been forgetting to do that. For the anon asking for a harem: please stop. I've already established that I'm clearly not doing a harem for Lelouch. That's the cop-out option. I'm sticking with Lelouch and Susanna. However, the thought has been going through my mind for an OT3: Susanna/Lelouch/Shirley if only because I feel Shirley deserves her happy end after everything she's gone through. CC and Kallen are still alive and therefore can't be attached to Lelouch and even I don't cross half-sibling boundaries. HOWEVER for those of you that want a harem you'll…sort of get your wish come the Wish Fulfillment arc. It's called that for a reason. So at the end of this chapter I would like two things from you, my readers: 1. Please tell me if you would support the idea of Lelouch having Bigamy [and ONLY Bigamy I am going to be very specific on this and have an idea already in place to make it work, but I need your support]. 2. I already have an idea for Orihime's geass, but I would like to create a poll utilizing other ideas and letting you guys vote on it. I'd like some suggestions and any I like I'll put on the poll and you guys can vote on it. Deadline for the poll will be until the final chapter of the NEXT arc [not this one] The NEXT arc is posted. Now then, enjoy the chapter).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>2018 atb<strong>

**Winter**

A few months had passed since Tatsuki had stormed the Britannian Empire and caused quite a panic. Emperor Charles made a grand speech and covered up the fact that the Knights of the Round had been so thoroughly pounded by Tatsuki's destruction. He refused to comment on her possible connection to the Karakura Seven, calling it a "folk legend". It was an absolute pain in the taint, but he managed to get the situation under control. If anything could be said about the Emperor of Britannia it was that one should not doubt his persuasiveness. Suzaku questioned if his majesty had used his geass to settle things and this later facilitated Charles' decision to 'relocate' many Britannians living in Area Eleven.

In one speech he declared that 'the threat had been neutralized', which made Keigo, Chad and Uryu all believe it best to not go searching for Orihime and hold off on the group reunion for a little while longer. They believed that if Orihime knew about this, she'd become a wreck.

Ironically, Orihime _did _know about this and she was about to have a mental breakdown, but Lelouch stopped her with three simple words.

"She's not dead."

"What?" Orihime looked at Lelouch only to see his strong, scowling eyes.

Lelouch explained himself. "His majesty is twisting the truth to cover up the facts. I don't know how he or any of the knights survived Tatsuki's onslaught of destruction, but there is no way they managed to kill her. Arisawa is alive, Inoue-san, somehow."

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better?" Orihime did not want a repeat of Ichigo.

Lelouch tilted his head forward and blinked. "I'm not." He opened his eyes. "I know my father and I know he's lying to keep panic from spreading. It's how he is. Now come, let's not fall behind.

"Ah, yes."

In the time that had passed, Lelouch had spread his forces across Japan. At this point, as long as every area of Japan had some coverage, Lelouch was content with letting his forces not being too finely organized. Things had been so chaotic during his second attempt at overthrowing Britannia that his memory was a little bit fuzzier regarding it, with few exceptions, though he considered that his memory lapse and problems could be the cause of his long lived life or his time spent hollowfied before he was a whole.

Right now, Lelouch was travelling with only Orihime at his side. He considered it best that the two of them travel together. Rangiku was happy that Orihime was coming around and Orihime apologized for the rude way she treated her the first time. Rangiku, of course, forgave her—and subsequently gave her a big friendly hug.

Lelouch said he would be leaving most of the cleanup for Momo and Rangiku to direct more than him. When questioned upon this by one of them after dismissal of the rank and file, Lelouch simply stated that there was something he needed to investigate with Orihime at his side and that if information turned up he would share it with the others. Susanna asked about it too, but Lelouch told her would explain things to her at a later date and that it was not something she needed to worry about.

"Are you sure you don't want me at your side?" Susanna asked.

"As much as I would appreciate it, there are details that make Inoue-san a better choice. Besides you can direct a squadron of Soul Reapers, Inoue-san does not have that authority."

"Okay," Susanna accepted this explanation. Infidelity was not a concern of Susanna's regarding her relationship with Lelouch. She had been bold enough to ask for his companionship, against all expectations that he would accept, and she had received it. She wanted to be able to trust Lelouch's judgment and she knew how he was and whatever was up she believed she would get her explanation. If not, Lelouch would definitely have some explaining to do.

So here the two of them were, wandering the streets, invisible to the normal eye, well for the Lelouch anyway. Orihime was not a soul, and still a living being, so Lelouch had to give her a disguise so she could travel inconspicuously. Unfortunately, all Orihime had to change into was her old arrancar uniform that she had stashed away in the Urahara Shop. Ironically, despite her change in bust size, it still fit. Of course, it was simply because the uniform had the same shrink/grow to fit tech built into it as the standard shihakusho. Orihime's hair was still blue, even after a few months. Her hair would take a while to return to its normal color. Orihime had used semi-permanent hair dye, and a lot of it.

And of course, sure snow white clothing stood out from a crowd like a diamond inside coal mine, and Orihime's blue hair made her stand out even more, but thankfully Lelouch was able to get a large, dusty brown cloak for Orihime. It was developed by the research department and made of special fibers that sent out waves of reiryoku to make those without any spiritual power whatsoever pay less attention to Orihime. Anyone could look right at her, but the waves emitted from the cloak would make her presence more or less ignored, especially if she threw the bulky hood upon her head, which would conceal her hair. Science could only do so much.

As the broadcast finished, again mentioning Zero's death, Orihime was, again, confused. "I don't understand." She spoke up as she and Lelouch walked the streets together, "Why is everyone saying Zero is dead?" she inconspicuously pointed to Lelouch's live self and Rolo walking together. "There you are right there right out in the open."

"My father changed my memory. He made me forget I was Zero. He kidnapped my little sister Nunnally," Lelouch's hand formed a fist and he spoke bitterly, "and replaced her with that…imposter."

"What's his name?" Orihime was referring to Lelouch's "brother".

"Rolo," Lelouch answered.

"What should we do?" Orihime inquired.

"Well there's really nothing we can do for right now except wait until 'I' get my memory back." After a bit more walking Lelouch said, "I'm surprised how comfortable you are with the fact that I'm in two places at once."

"Ishida-kun and Ichigo worked it out before the war started. You've been in the news a couple of times. We all wanted to ask you," Orihime's voice turned slightly depressed, "but you weren't around."

A small sense of guilt could be seen on Lelouch's face. "I see." Lelouch and Orihime did some more walking until Lelouch thought of an idea. "There was always one thing I wanted to figure out."

"What's that?" Orihime asked.

Lelouch motioned her to follow him. He led her to the security station and led her to look at the wanted posters strung up on the wall. Inoue's eyes turned wide when she saw Kallen's mug shot up on the wall. She saw many of the other black knights who were already in custody. She saw her own mug shot that said she was terminated. How they got her in such a decent view she had no idea.

"It's computerized graphics," Lelouch explained.

"Huh?"

"You had to have been spotted on at least one factsphere before. All of that data is transferred to the commanding military base. Then they can just transpose that image and make it look like you in a poster from the side and front as if they had actually arrested you. Amazing technology, but it bothers me to see it used this way."

"I wonder if the Karakura Seven is here," Inoue said to herself.

"Well these poster sections are in alphabetical order. I'm sure it's here somewhere." Lelouch and Orihime walked farther down along the wall. Lo and behold there was Orihime and her friends, though they were not listed as being the "Karakura Seven" they were, instead, listed as being part of the Japanese Army. As this was a Britannian government facility, closed off to even Honorary Britannians, the chances of an Eleven walking in and knowing that that was them was slim, even if they knew every soldier in the army, which was almost next to impossible.

On the board, Ichigo, Tatsuki and Yoshino were considered dead while Orihime, Keigo, Chad and Uryu remained at large. With no body to examine, Britannia had obviously not made the connection between Inoue Naomi and Inoue Orihime. With Nagisa in custody however, it also meant that the Holy Sword had kept her mouth shut, just as Orihime had asked.

After a bit more examining of the facility, observing and confirming parts of whatever it was he was trying to figure out, Lelouch convinced Orihime to come with him and check out a facility near the Bable Tower he wanted to investigate. When the tower came within view in the distance, Lelouch flipped open his phone. He had a map of the entire planet coming from the 12th Division servers. He had Cornelia's, Nunnally's and CC's reiatsus all plugged into his personal database of "persons of interest". Right now he wanted to find CC. He merely nodded when he found her close by at a hotel somewhere. _So they did stay around here. _

Lelouch had Orihime follow him. With Bringer Light she was able to keep up with him and because of her cloak it was like she was invisible to the world around her, despite being as blatantly seeable as a car going flipping through the air.

By nightfall, having crossed several towns and districts, Lelouch and Orihime came to a stop in front of a hotel. They were on a rooftop opposite the hotel.

"What are we doing here?" Orihime asked.

Lelouch pointed to a room with a rather tall window. Orihime crinkled her brow. Lelouch then leaned forward to indicate he was going to give Orihime a better look. She climbed onto his back and he showed her the inside of the room. Inside were CC and Kallen. They were lounging about together in a room that was a complete and utter mess. Or rather, Kallen was lounging about, CC had long since fallen asleep and the red haired teen was now reading a magazine.

In the time since she had explained things to Kallen, CC had finally made a full recovery…well to an extent. CC's bone structure and organ systems were still very fragile. It would take until the spring before she was fully and completely healed. Kallen still could barely believe all of what CC had told her about Zero. However, she knew that CC had no reason to lie to her, which made everything every bit more confusing. Still, CC had been right about one thing: Zero needed to rise again if Japan were to be liberated. For that reason, Kallen was going to cooperate with the green haired witch and help Zero get his memory back.

Lelouch got as close to the window as possible, curious to see what Kallen was looking at. He was floored when he saw a playboy bunny model. If only he could see Kallen's face he'd know that she was hunched over it and studying the picture. However, he didn't have to. He knew the logical reason behind her look at the curvy woman on the inside of the magazine.

"I didn't know Kallen-chan was like that." Orihime, unfortunately, didn't. "I always thought she was interested in you."

Lelouch resisted the urge to facepalm. "No, Inoue-san. She…uh…I'll explain it you after my live self gets his memory back."

Unfortunately, Kallen had heard Orihime through the window and panicked. The cloak's effects were no foolproof. Orihime could easily get lost in a crowd, but being heard offhandedly was another story. "Who's there?" Instantly she reached for a shotgun she just so happened to have under her pillow. Lelouch tried to move quickly, but Orihime stuck her leg out and found a foothold on the air.

_Inoue-san no! You can't do this! You'll screw everything up! _Lelouch thought. His breathing increased heavily only to notice that he could still move and feel his body. Unlike when Milly was about to hit the ground, or when Cornelia's slash harken was going to pierce his Burai's escape pod, Lelouch didn't feel like he was about to vanish. This told him that, whatever was about to happen, had happened before and was not threatening to his existence. After calming down he realized why. _That's right…Kallen can't see me. Inoue-san's not foolish enough to want to join the Black Knights again. As long as she doesn't acknowledge my presence…Inoue-san I really can't stop you if you want to see Kallen. Well…I can, but I am hoping I can trust you. Don't screw this up._

Kallen was floored when her invader entered in from the seventh floor window from the middle of the air. Lelouch came in behind her and forced Orihime to shut the door. As he figured, Kallen stared right in his general direction, but she couldn't see him.

"Wh-who are you?" Kallen said, holding up her shotgun.

"Kallen-chan, it's me," Orihime began to remove her cloak from around her head to reveal her face, "It's Inoue," Orihime smiled at her.

"N-no that's a lie! You can't be Big Blue! She blew up with her Burai! Her poster says executed! You're dead!" _I'm too young and healthy to be seeing things. What the hell is going on?_

"Only legally."

Kallen didn't back down. "Anyone can just say that. Prove it. Say something only Big Blue would say! Prove to me you're really Inoue Naomi and not a Britannian or Honorary Britannian imposter dressed to look like her!"

"You stopped me from using refrain," Inoue said. It was the only thing she could think of that, with absolute certainty, she knew a Britannian would never be able to know and even within the Black Knights only Kallen ever knew Inoue had used it. Inoue wasn't aware Ohgi had been told, but that just facilitated her decision.

Her answer did it though. Kallen followed the same lines of logic. Kallen didn't understand how, she wasn't inquisitive enough to ask, but she lowered her shotgun and asked in exasperation. "You faked your own death? WHY? HOW? Kent watched you die! You were right in front of him! That's what Minami told me! Kent went berserk because he thought you blew up!"

"I…uh…it's kind of hard to explain," Orihime rubbed her head with a nervous smile. Truthfully she knew she should be dead. She had been lucky to have been saved. The window of her survival for the soul reaper to have saved her to have ducked into explosion, in time to grab Orihime as the cockpit combusted, manage to grab her before serious injury could be attained and without letting Orihime be seen ascending towards the sky and away from the area was such a narrow window of time that it would give the time frame of needing to neutralize a FLEIJA a run for its money.

Kallen smiled and became excited. The fact that Inoue had faked her own death, to her was more invigorating than it was irritating. Having done so had allowed Inoue to evade capture and she wasn't realizing the full implications. "This is great news though! With you at our side everyone will be so happy! To be able to fake your own death…you have to be the second most competent leader we have after Zero! With you at our side we can spring the others free! We can—"

Orihime interrupted her with a tired smile. "Kallen-chan I didn't come here to come back. I came…to say goodbye."

Kallen's cheery demeanor deflated immediately. She was emotionally crushed. "Goodbye? Why where are you going? After your fiancé?"

Orihime shook her head, "No, he's gone. My pursuit was out of desperation, I learned that. No, I'm going after the truth."

"Truth? What truth?" Kallen was incredibly confused. She didn't understand what her best friend was talking about. Inoue had always had a distant relationship with reality, but it never came at the expense of companionship. Whatever was going on, Kallen wanted to know all about it and it didn't seem like she was going to be told.

Orihime walked forward, smiled, and put her hands on Kallen's shoulders, bending her knees slightly to put them both at eye level since Orihime was a few inches taller. "There will come a time when you will understand, but for now, just put your faith in Zero."

"Zero," Kallen grumbled under her breath, looking away and scowling.

Lelouch took note of Kallen's attitude. By the time he had met up with her again, Kallen was back to being in his corner. Well, after she threatened him with a gun anyhow. Still, considering how the two of them had left things, in hindsight, Lelouch considered it had been a little too easy to convince Kallen he was worth helping. Right now though, it just looked like she and CC had grudgingly joined forces. _Could this be…how she decided to support me again? _Lelouch neglected subordinate control outside a selected few (Kallen, Ohgi, Tamaki, Tohdoh, etc.) so he hadn't really paid much attention to interaction between members. After all, it took Ohgi to tell him that Inoue was better suited as a field commander. Lelouch pondered how things might've been different if that information hadn't come to light. Probably not by much, but he was again reminded how insensible he had been. To him, every member of the Black Knight had been a pawn in his master plan. Orihime was right. He hadn't cared much about the Black Knights during his attempt to take down the empire, not a single ounce. He didn't realize that Orihime and Kallen were so close to one another.

Orihime gently turned Kallen's head by the chin to look at her in the face. Kallen's eyes were forelorn as she looked at Orihime's genuine smile. "He's not as bad as you think, Kallen-chan. Lamperouge-kun is a good person."

Kallen's eyes bugged out and Lelouch felt short of breath when Orihime referred to him by name. "H-how do you…know that?"

"I cannot say," Orihime told her. And then let go and backed up a few steps.

"Wait, I don't understand!" Kallen exclaimed, taking a step forward, "You just want me to go back to placing blind faith in Zero! I can't do that! Not after what he did!" Orihime continued to smile. "Big Blue you called him by name. You know him! How do you know him? You should know all about him! Lelouch Lamperouge is—

"Lamperouge Lelouch is not as bad as you think, Kallen-chan. I'm not asking you to place blind faith in Zero. You should want place your faith in him, not because of who he is, but because of what he does. If Lamperouge-kun and Zero are one in the same then it means Lamperouge-kun can be like Zero. They're two sides of the same person. Isn't that what you've been trying to discern for yourself all this time?"

Kallen looked confusedly at Inoue. "You sound like you've known Zero all your life…but how can that be?"

Orihime smiled. "Kallen-chan, do you know the legend of the Karakura Seven?"

"They're just a myth," Kallen grumbled. Although gossip and speculation was abound about the Karakura Seven there was no definitive evidence that they ever existed. Some smelled cover-up, others smelled conspiracy and while the Britannian military knew the truth for the most part, they had a gag order placed on them that would lead to discharge and imprisonment if they violated contract. In other words, if a citizen—whether Britannian or Japanese in origin—believed the Karakura Seven existed then, for them, they existed. The opinion varied from person to person.

"That's not true," Orihime smiled at Kallen. She reached into her collar and held out her necklace. "I lost my hairpins, but…will this make you believe me?" Orihime put the necklace around her neck. She then focused her reiatsu and performed the same action she had done to convince Nagisa of her identity.

Kallen marveled at the sight of the glowing necklace, her jaw hanging open. Her mind not sure how to process this. "Y…you're—"

Necklace still bouncing about with a glow of spirit energy, Orihime spoke calmly. "Naomi is not my real name, Kallen-chan. I am, Inoue Orihime, Tenshi no Nihon!" The glowing stopped and Orihime put her arms down.

"Y-you," Kallen's eyes quivered, "What are you?" Kallen had never believed the legend of the Karakura Seven. She had always believed them to be a myth, a cover-up. They had to be. Given what happened to Naoto they had to be. However, she had known Inoue since the day she had joined the resistance. Was this the source of her strength? Was Inoue's presence in the Black Knights the true miracle? Not Zero? No, Zero had led them to victory and there were times when Inoue was not even involved, like the rescue of Suzaku, which facilitated his own competence. So then what was the truth? There was so much more to the legend of the Karakura Seven, so much complexity that Kallen could almost instinctively sense and yet she wouldn't even begin to know how to ask to comprehend the details

"I am merely human, blessed with great power." Orihime smiled warmly at Kallen. "But I am still your friend. I was everyone's friend in the Black Knights. I enjoyed the time we spent together."

"Wh-what? Y-you're going to go?" Kallen shook her head and then exclaimed in desperate protest, "No! Stay!" Kallen ran towards Orihime and grabbed her cloak. She looked up at Inoue "If you come back to the Black Knights and reveal who you are, we can fight Britannia so easily! I know another one of your members died, but with teamwork and you leading us we don't even need Zero. Please, Big Blue! Lead the Black Knights in Zero's place! We can get your teammates! We can fight Britannia without him! Just don't leave when you can still do something!"

Orihime pushed Kallen's head into her bosom to comfort her, stroking her hair with a single arm. "We stopped fighting for a reason, Kallen-chan. It's Zero's turn now and he'll make it right."

"But you can't go," Kallen said, tears forming in her eyes. She sniffed. "You were my best friend in the Black Knights. You were like the big sister I never had." Kallen looked back up at Inoue's eyes. Her chin was nestled between her friend's breasts. Now she was crying for real. "I need you, Big Blue. You said that no matter what happened in the war with Britannia that you and I would always have each other. You were always saying that your fiancé wouldn't go back on his promise so how can you go back on yours? How can you?"

Inoue wrapped Kallen in her embrace, like she had done four years ago. Her embrace was both sisterly and motherly at the same time. She spoke with soothing, calm, soft kindness, "You'll see me again, Kallen-chan. It's not goodbye forever. One day, one day I'll be back."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise," Orihime told her.

Kallen gave Orihime a hug, while still remaining in the older woman's embrace. "Take care of yourself, Big Blue."

"You too," Orihime smiled, "Little Red."

At this point, CC was just rousing from her sleep. She saw Kallen and Inoue and then saw Lelouch in the background. "I see, so you're still alive."

"Hai," Orihime smiled as she and Kallen let of each other and Kallen looked at the green haired immortal.

"I hope you find what it is you are looking for," CC told her. "And I hope you will eventually discover the power deep inside you."

Lelouch was confused as to what CC meant by that last part. He figured he'd ask Orihime about it later.

"And you too, CC-chan. You and Kallen-chan, I wish you the best."

"Tell your companion I will see him at the close," CC said, referring to Lelouch.

"Companion?" Kallen was confused.

"Ah, yes, I'm travelling with someone," Orihime said, smiling nervously and rubbing the back of her head. She put her arm down an smiled joyously. "You'll get to meet him yourself someday. At least I hope you will." She looked back and Lelouch nodded with a soft smile. She looked back at Kallen and nodded with enthusiasm. "You definitely will."

"Um, okay," Kallen didn't know how else to respond.

Orihime went over to the window and opened it. "I'll be going now." Lelouch exited while Orihime waited for Kallen to perhaps say something.

"H-hold on, you're going out the window?"

"I am the Tenshi no Nihon. I do not need wings to fly." Orihime said and dropped out the seventh story window before using bringer light. Though she had merely air bounced, to Kallen it looked like she was flying through the air.

_The Tenshi no Nihon. It's hard to believe._

_Goodbye, Kallen-chan. I'm sorry I could not tell you everything, but I want you to believe in Zero. Lamperouge-kun wants you to believe in Zero. We will meet each other again though and when that time comes I will tell you everything. You're like the little sister I never had. Goodbye, Kallen-chan._

With that, Kallen and Lelouch disappeared into the night and stopped in front of the Babel Tower. "Thank you, Inoue-san."

"What are you thanking me for?" Orihime was confused.

"For helping put Kallen's faith in me back. My other self will appreciate it."

Orihime laughed and smiled. "It was nothing, really. Kallen-chan's my friend."

Lelouch smiled. "She's really lucky to have you for a friend." Orihime beamed. "By the way, what did CC mean when she said she hoped you discovered the power within you?"

Orihime grew serious. "CC and I…we formed a contract."

Lelouch just stared. "You what?" he gasped, but then he saw it, the geass emblem inside Orihime's eye.

"I haven't figured out what mine does yet. It's not obedience like yours or memory manipulation like your father's." The fact that Orihime couldn't figure out her geass was plausible. Marianne hadn't discovered her geass' power until she was about to die.

"Do you want to test it out on me?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm afraid to test it out on someone I know. What if something bad happens to you and I can't fix it?" Orihime asked.

If Orihime had used that phrasing more than four months ago, the situation with Euphie would've haunted him like the plague and he would've agreed with her assessment. However, ever since obtaining closure with his half-sister, he could look at things a little more objectively. So, with the knowledge in mind, but not with it haunting him, he simply said, "There is always that risk, but you won't know its ability if you don't try to use it." Orihime still seemed reluctant. "Well I suppose it's not absolutely necessary for you to know its effects. Just be careful when you do find out what it can do Orihime. According to CC the Geass can bring with it a life of pain and misery." The emblem reflected in both of Lelouch's eyes. "That's why I've been trying to get rid of mine since the moment I learned it came with me to the Soul Society."

"But the Geass has helped you hasn't it?"

"It's also brought me a lot of pain," Lelouch said with a dismayed look.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Orihime asked. Lelouch didn't move or make noise. After a half a minute of the silent treatment, Orihime added, "If I'm going to be traveling with you…I think it's best I know what exactly is going on, even if Ishida-kun, Asano-kun and Sado-kun aren't dragged into this with us."

Lelouch sighed. "Very well," he went over to a park bench and gestured for Inoue to sit next to him. "Sit." She sat down with her cloak wrapped around her body and looked at Lelouch in the eyes. "It all started when my mother was killed…

* * *

><p><strong>Hell<strong>

**Circle 5**

The mysterious hooded Soul Reaper was travelling along the circles of hell to scout out for trouble for Rita. It was then that he came across the middle of a fight. A red blur barreled into a woman and sent her flying. The woman was none other than the #1 Togabito: Kasumi. Said blur flipped backwards in a ball and revealed itself to be a mechanical porcupine of some kind. It had a red, chrome, outer layer and piercing blue eyes. It was 100% robot and 100% evil. Its name was Turbo: Togabito #6. In the next instant Kasumi jumped as a large row of sharp, jagged steel spikes shot up out of the ground. Behind Turbo was a man standing at 6' 3" with a dark scaled, small, elongated dragon wrapped around his arm. He was wearing midnight black armor with gold plating as the alternate. He was Geo: Togabito #5. From overhead there was a fearsome roar. The mysterious hooded soul reaper believed it was Zuke, but Kasumi knew better. She had been fighting the combined might of the two togabito already in front of her and the large creature flying overhead. It was a mighty dragon, twice Zuke's size, all black and with incredibly dense scales. His name was Kankuiirushi: Togabito #7.

"The number one appears to be wearing down," Turbo noted. "Just a little more and we'll have beaten her."

"Yes, then we will have proved that she is not invincible," Geo noted. His dragon lurched forward and attempted to bite Kasumi, but she dodged deftly and then used her claws to hack it into segments, but the dragon reformed on Geo's arm. This battle had been going on for about an hour now. All four fighters were wearing down.

_Damn, _Kasumi thought to herself. She was bleeding profusely and her left arm had been in better shape. _I didn't want to have to use this yet, but here goes nothing. _She dispelled her claws and summoned a katana. The blade had no special features, the guard was silver and shaped like a square and the handle was gold colored. "Aide me in my hour of need, Mana—" Kasumi stopped her declaration short when a fierce gust of wind brushed at her back. She turned around, but the presence was already in front of her. She turned back around and saw naught, but a blur of black. The mysterious hooded soul reaper, full strength was taking out her enemies. He was moving far too fast for her to see in her weakened state. All she saw was a blur move and weave in and out and before she knew it her enemies had been cut down and beaten. Each dissolved into regenerative liquid and seeped into the ground to go to circle nine to be restored.

Her savior walked back towards her. In the cloud of dust he had kicked up from all of the fighting anyone could see that his hood had vanished from the release of his Zanpakuto, Bankai form, but as he emerged from the large dust his hood returned and his blade was back in its sealed form. Whatever had happened had happened in only a few short blinks of an eye.

_Great, don't tell me Rita hired a new herald that actually knows how to fight. _Many of Rita's heralds did not fight. Zuke and Cerberus were both natural inhabitants of the world, sentinels besides the Kushanada that the Soul King had placed there to fit more in line with the beliefs of hell of some cultures. Like the Kushanada, they were bound to Rita's will and control, but unable to leave hell without his permission. And the heralds that could fight, like Mari Akari, did not have the strength to compare with Kasumi.

Kasumi didn't sense the chains of sin on the approaching hooded figure, but was confused when he put away his sword. "You okay?" he asked her.

She blinked at him. "What?" she asked flatly.

"I noticed you were in trouble. Are you okay?" he repeated.

Kasumi scowled. "I didn't need your help! Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Kasumi-san, the number one togabito."

"You are one of Rita's heralds, aren't you?" Kasumi glared.

"And if I am?" the soul reaper asked.

"What do you want?" Kasumi asked. She readied her claws in place of her sword. "I'll fight you if I have to."

"I'm not here to fight you."

"That's too bad because no one can know my identity and not have their ass kicked in!" Kasumi lurched towards the hooded figure, but as she stretched out her leg muscle she tore open a wound she had healed during the battle. It bled and Kasumi fell towards the ground, grunting in pain. A lot of the nasty injuries Kasumi had suffered during the battle were starting to take their full course. The mysterious hooded soul reaper darted in to keep her from hitting the ground, but Kasumi fought back. "Let me go!" she exclaimed and tumbled to the ground, injuring herself further, but she refused to moan out in pain.

The hooded figure squatted down in front of her and extended his hand. "Let me take you to Rita. You need to be healed."

Kasumi swatted away the friendly hand. "Never! I will never let Rita help me! I hate that bitch!"

"Right now she's the only one who can fix you up. You can't walk around like that."

"Watch me," Kasumi said and stood up on her feet. She focused her mind and then all of a sudden white protoplasm shot out of her open wounds and the next thing the mysterious soul reaper knew the protoplasm became natural skin cells and healed all of the Kasumi's injuries. The process took a few minutes, and was a bit disturbing to watch, but at the end of it all, Kasumi was fully restored. The damage to her body was healed, though she'd have to rest up and not fight for her reiatsu to replenish itself. Even her clothing had been restored via whatever sorcery she had concocted. However, the mysterious hooded soul reaper recognized the white protoplasm.

"You're…part hollow?"

"I'm three fourths soul reaper and one fourth hollow," Kasumi stated. With the snap of her fingers, using a spell she had learned a long time ago, a piece of fruit floated in front of her, a pear. She devoured it savagely and then vaporized the core with a small bolt of fire. "And that damn hollow DNA, while it's useful in preserving my body, makes me hungrier than most when I expel too much energy. Long ago I learned the ability to summon food out of thin air. I learned however that the juices from fruit are like nectar much more than any other food I could create." She paused realizing how she had suddenly dived into an exposition. "Wait, why the fuck am I telling you all of this? Why are you still here anyway?"

"I want to make sure you're okay."

"Get. Lost." Kasumi glared. "I don't need anyone to worry about me, and you can tell that to your master when you see her. I am the number one so that I will never feel pain again."

"Again?"

"If she didn't tell you, I certainly won't." Kasumi extended her middle finger to her aide. "Piss! Off!"

"You're certainly hostile to someone who just saved your life."

Kasumi swung her arm out at her side. "I never asked you to save me, I was just fine. I don't know who you are or where you came from, but I don't need anyone watching out for me. It's too late now anyway!" She turned around sharply. "I can take care of myself!"

"If you're going to be okay, then that's fine," the mysterious hooded soul reaper prepared to leave, "But, I'm not going to stop helping just because you said so. You're a good person, Kasumi-san. And I owe you for helping me."

Kasumi was confused. A good person? That was a laugh. She was a sinner. How could anyone think to call her that, let alone someone who worked for Rita? And what did he mean by owing her? Before she realized it, he was long gone. Kasumi was left confused and dazed. What he had said, for a moment, she felt warm and fuzzy inside. For a moment…it felt like she had someone she could trust, someone… she actually might like.

She shook her head and laughed as she looked at the ground. _What am I __**thinking**__? Look at me so quick to trust. You still haven't learned, Kasumi. _She got her bearings straight and prepared to continue to venture on, _at the end of the day, the only one I can really count on…is myself._

* * *

><p><strong>Spring<strong>

Eventually the moment came when Zero would make his second arrival. He was back, with a vengeance. Elevens cheered, Britannians quaked in fear and Lelouch's subordinates were intrigued. As per Lelouch's instructions, Nemu started up the lived feed again. When word reached the onlookers of Zero's return, everyone rushed back to the viewing room to see him in action. Lelouch would've laughed if he'd seen this. It was like his fellow soul reapers were all teenage children finding out that the next season of their favorite anime had finally been released. A lot of them, like Stefan, Kendra, Ashido, Shunsui and Yuna, handled it more professionally than others. However, Rukia, Renji, Yachiru, Kaien, Naomi, Rurichiyo and Senna were all behaving like elementary school children when they heard that it was streaming time again.

Kenpachi strolled in with a big grin on his face. "Did I miss anything?" he asked.

"Nope, not a thing Zaraki-taicho, you're just in time," Rukia told him.

"Excellent," Kenpachi said, taking a seat on the ground.

"You're sure humming a different tune than last time, captain," Yumichika observed.

"Of course!" Kenpachi exclaimed unnecessarily loudly, "I was a little too hasty in my judgment the last time. The stream turned out pretty good overall. If we're going to see crazy shit like that 'Black Rebellion' incident and what happened at that mountain range when that landslide hit you can bet your ass I wanna watch."

"Well we've got plenty of popcorn," Kaien said, handing him a bowl.

"I still don't get why you are all treating this like a movie," Byakuya chided, "This is a live documentary. Would you eat popcorn to watch the news or read a newspaper?"

"Let them have their fun," Hisana stated, "Just because they're not taking it seriously, doesn't mean the rest of us need to." Byakuya simply sighed.

"Hey has anyone seen the soutaicho?" Kendra asked, taking notice of Unohana's absence.

"Senpai said she'd be tied up for a while," Shunsui stated, "Besides, she knows what's going to happen along with Stefan-kun, Jushiro, Byakuya-kun, and me."

"Just one question is this going to be boring to start up?" Kenpachi asked with a grumble.

"Lelouch-sama ensures that this time the action will be much more chaotic."

"Sounds awesome, glad I showed up."

From there, the events surrounding Zero's reawakening unfolded, pleasing all of the afterlife onlookers.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon, Britannia<strong>

In Britannia, Suzaku, Anya and Gino all had their orders to go out and crush Zero. Charles had become a little bit paranoid after the visit from the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper. Still, from what the phantom being had said, Charles believed that perhaps it was someone else taking the mantle of Zero and not necessarily Lelouch himself. Therefore this situation had to be handled carefully so as not to cause a big stir. Not to mention, if it was Lelouch, Rolo was supposed to tell him, or Viletta.

As the Knight of Seven made for his departure, Nonette came to see Suzaku, Anya and Gino off. "Hey," she said, her statement directed at Suzaku, "You take care of yourself, all right?"

"Yeah," Suzaku nodded.

"If you three need back up," Nonette extended her thumb and pinky finger to represent a phone and held it by her ear, "I'm just a phone call away."

"We'll be fine Miss Enneagram," Gino told her, "The real Zero's dead. This guy has to be a fake. He'll be dead within a month. It'll be no trouble."

"Well you sure sound confident." Nonette said with a smirk and then walked over to Suzaku and yanked on his arm and put something in his hand. It was a small crystal, oval-shaped broach. "Call me superstitious, but think of it as a good luck charm."

"Wha—huh?" Suzaku was confused.

"I want it back." Nonette said bluntly. "I expect you to give it back to me when you return." She then turned around and waved her hand in the air as she walked away. "Anyway, you kids have fun. I know this isn't a picnic, but games of cat and mouse don't always have excitement sweating from your pores." She then walked into the building and disappeared from sight.

"She likes you," Gino said with a smirk to Suzaku as he hunched over his shoulder.

"Oh be quiet!" Suzaku exclaimed. Anya took a snapshot of the situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Area Eleven<strong>

Overseeing the cleanup of the Battle at Babel Tower, Lelouch and Orihime stood at a remote location that Lelouch considered the "best vantage point" of the area. Lelouch had told Orihime only what she needed to know. He kept certain details secret and others he said flat out. However, he did answer all of Orihime's questions. He expected Orihime to chew him out, but it seemed her good nature was back in full swing.

"While I can't approve of what you did," she told Lelouch calmly, "I know that you have suffered greatly. It is up to you to know if what you have done has helped you atone for the mistakes that you have made. I won't judge you, it is not my place, but apologize to Tatsuki-chan when you see her. It won't be enough, but it's a start."

Lelouch could sense Orihime holding back a mountain of animosity. He asked why she didn't slap him across the face at any point, but all Orihime said was: Violence wouldn't solve anything.

Right now though, Lelouch's past was irrelevant to the current situation as both waited to put a plan into action Lelouch was _certain_ would reveal to him the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper's identity. With all the other pieces in place he had formulated a hypothesis and he had set up a plan that he was certain that if he was right, and he felt he almost had to be right, that he would be able to expose the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper for who he truly was.

"Are you sure he'll show up?" Orihime asked.

"He said he's been observing me. This location gives the best view of the whole operation zone. It's also far enough away that he won't expose himself to the others. I think that's his intention."

"It's amazing how you can deduce so much."

Lelouch smirked and ran his hands through his hair backwards. "Most brilliant tactical mind in the history of the Soul Society, remember?" Orihime simply smiled and laughed a little.

And then, just as Lelouch expected, he appeared. He stood before Lelouch and Orihime, wordlessly, standing out on the open air across the roof of the skyscraper the other two were standing on.

"There you are," he said to the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper. "You can't fool me any longer. I know you're real!" His adversary said nothing. He grabbed Orihime's arm. "I have the girl you rescued. I don't know who you are, but I have my theories and I'm about to test one right now."

In the next instant, before Orihime knew what was happening, Lelouch had his sword drawn and had his arm looped around Orihime's shoulders with the blade pressed up by her neck.

"Make one false move and I slit her throat. Take off your hood!"

Lelouch and the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper locked mental horns.

_If you are who I think you are you'll attack to protect her. Show me your true nature!_ _Reveal yourself to me, Kurosaki Ichigo!_

Lelouch watched the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper's hand caress the handle of his Zanpakuto. He seemed to be considering attacking, just as Lelouch had calculated.

_That's it. Draw it. I know you want to. Protect the woman you love._

However, much to his complete shock, the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper then completely and utterly vanished, making no attempt to rescue Orihime. This surprised both Lelouch and Orihime. Lelouch dropped his sword and stared into space. Orihime then trotted a little bit away from Lelouch and looked at his shocked expression.

"Lamperouge-kun?"

_He didn't try to rescue her. No…it was like…it was like he knew that I wouldn't attack her. He completely called my bluff! But that's impossible! No, even if he did, Ichigo would've never taken the risk that I wouldn't. _Lelouch's tone went from shocked to roaring frustration. _Who the hell is that guy? This goes against everything I suspected! What the hell? If it's not him what's going on? Why save Orihime? Why screw with me like this? _It took Lelouch a couple of minutes and Orihime waited for him to calm down, but he eventually, and methodically, put his Zanpakuto away. He then breathed out in annoyance.

"Lamperouge-kun…was that just a ruse?" Orihime wanted to make sure that he really hadn't intended to kill her. He hadn't told her that that was his plan.

"It was," Lelouch said, making a fist, eyes in an irritated scowl, "But how did he know that? How did he anticipate that so easily? Dammit! Even if he did…I didn't think he'd back out completely."

"Why though? What did you do that for?" Orihime's tone was more curious than it was accusatory or hurt.

Lelouch's gaze was downtrodden. "Kendra gave me a list of rogue Soul Reapers, but none of them matched the description or data I have the individual that keeps hounding us pegged for. That's why…that's why I know that he has to be some sort of Soul Reaper that we may have incorrectly written off as being dead."

"You thought he could've been Ichigo?" Orihime wondered why she hadn't considered the prospect herself.

Lelouch sighed. "I don't want him to be dead either, Orihime. I didn't want him to die. He was a good ally." Lelouch sighed again. "I…I thought it might be him. But…after that…there's no way."

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked.

"Ichigo's too impulsive," Lelouch explained, "If he thought you were even in the slightest bit of danger he would've saved you. At the very least, he wouldn't have just left without a single word! Ichigo," Lelouch raised his voice to a yell, "Ichigo would've at least said something to call my bluff!"

"But then why did he save me?"

"I don't know. DAMMIT! NOTHING MAKES SENSE!" Lelouch looked up at the sky and then shouted, "WHO ARE YOU? You…mysterious hooded soul reaper! Who are you?"

Seeing the stress in his eyes, Orihime walked over to Lelouch and put her arms around him. "Lamperouge-kun, it's okay."

Lelouch's teeth continued to grind as his face continued to show anger. _Damn you. I'll teach you to make a mockery of me! I will remove your hood and I will find your identity, even if it takes me AN ETERNITY!_

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Like I said, suspenseful, not sad. And I am such an obnoxious tease :P. Is the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper Ichigo? Is it not? Am I just being indecisive? Well the answer to that last question is easy: No, the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper's identity was already decided from the moment I decided to use him. And yes I was teasing at Nonette/Suzaku. Consider it a crack pairing I happen to find funny. Nonette is like the female version of Gino in how she's basically a Bunny Ears Lawyer, only when she's serious she's much more scary than awesome. Between here and now the only scene I had planned out in advance is the reunion scene with Shirley. So until we get to that scene a lot of what you're going to see was written when the research to write this arc and the previous one was written on the fly and not planned out in advance. Anyway, see you next time).**


	167. Kozuki Kallen, Loyalist of Zero

**(A/N: The chapter starting in the Library of Infinite Knowledge feels like it's going to become a thing for this arc from where I'm standing. Looking ahead a LOT of the chapters start there. Also, I don't know if some of you are confused or just that committed to Monagamy, BUT doing a threesome is not meant to cheapen Lelouch and Susanna's relationship. The idea I had in mind would actually have Susanna suggest Bigamy since she feels bad for Shirley since she knows Lelouch's whole story. Remember Susanna has always been a selfless character. Ultimately she would be the one saying that she wouldn't have a problem sharing Lelouch. This is not the "House of Lamperouge" all over again. In fact, if you understand the technicalities brought about by this chapter, you'll understand what I'm talking about maybe. If not, I ask you suspend judgment then till after 169, which is Shirley's Konso. Also 168 is probably going to get posted later tonight as well after my homework is done. It too is all saddled and ready to go and just needs some finishing touches. So, let's do this: LEROOOOOOY JENKIIIIIINS!)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Library of Infinite Knowledge<strong>

"I see, so Zero has returned," Marianne stated as she and Charles discussed things in the Thought Elevator. The area was similar to the Dangai Precipice World, yet different at the same time. The Dangai connected worlds to the Soul Society, but the Though Elevator was artificially created and connected directly into the Royal Dimension via the Ragnarok Connection. More specifically: the Library of Infinite Knowledge. If Aizen had ever met Charles and found that he had found a way around needing the Oken he would've blown a gasket.

"Yes," Charles told his wife, "and CC?"

"She's…around," Marianne said teasingly.

"Marianne, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Why would I hide anything from you, Charles my dear? It's not like you keep anything from me." In actuality, Marianne's tight lip was out of spite. Charles had made the decision on his own to capture and rewrite Lelouch's memory without telling Marianne. In fact, he hadn't told Marianne about a lot of things since VV killed her. The late Empress had had to learn everything on her own via CC and observing the World of the Living with clairvoyance that skulking about the Library of Infinite Knowledge had provided her.

Charles let the matter go. "Never mind, how goes preparations on your end?"

"I'm nearly finished. Soon we will only need the two codes to complete our work."

"And CC remembers the plan?"

"Yes."

"Good. Soon Marianne, soon WE WILL SLAY GOD!"

* * *

><p><strong>Area Eleven<strong>

It was several days after Zero's reappearance and the Chinese Federation acting as a cover for them to keep them safe. After some inner searching, Guilford thought upon what Cornelia would do in this situation, trying to think of a way out to draw Zero into the open. He landed upon calling for an execution at a precise hour. It was a similar effort to how Cornelia tried to trap Zero at Saitama.

Seeing this from the ground, cloaking himself and Orihime with Kyoko to keep himself from registering on the Knightmare's factspheres, Lelouch spoke with a smirk. "This was Guilford's biggest mistake."

"What do you mean?"

"Guilford tried to act in a manner similar to my sister, believing he'd set up conditions similar to Saitama. However, if he wanted to put an end to everything, he would've slaughtered the hostages or given me as least amount of prep time as possible. The more things are down to the wire, the more likely you are to make a mistake. A full day to plan is plenty of time for the likes of me."

Lelouch and Orihime camped out and waited for the next day to come, watching and waiting for Zero to appear.

Meanwhile, the members of the Black Knights were bickering to each other about Zero. "Zero betrayed us when we needed him the most." Nagisa said bitterly. "I doubt he'll show up to save us." _And because of that…Inoue…and then her best friend…four of Japan's seven hopes are gone. _

"He's gonna come!" Tamaki exclaimed. "If he's the real one, if he's alive, somehow, someway, he'll make a miracle happen." It was easy to see Tamaki's fear since the hope that Zero would show up was the only hope any of them had of surviving.

"A miracle huh?" Tohdoh was beside himself, trapped in thought.

"A miracle? Puh," Nagisa scoffed, "The only miracle that could happen is if somehow the sky opened and angels rained down from upon heaven and turned Britannia to dust!"

"That's not true!" Tamaki argued. "Zero can make his own miracles!"

"Zero betrayed us!" Nagisa snapped. "This man is just a poser!"

"You'll eat those words and beg Zero for forgiveness when we all get out of here alive," Tamaki told her.

"And I'll make sure to tell you I told you so when we're moving to the realm of the kami, you simpering, cowardly, Ba—"

"Both of you be quiet!" Ohgi shouted, silencing Nagisa and Tamaki, "If these are our last few moments, let's not spend them bitterly griping at each other. I thought we all agreed we'd face our deaths with dignity and that despite Zero's betrayal we'd do this all over again."

"Ohgi's right," Kent stated, "And hey maybe if we are dignified and spiritual enough, we'll get the miracle we deserve." _I have to be strong. _Kent thought of Inoue. _She would want me to be strong._

Ohgi nodded to him and that seemed to calm the group down and fill them with strength. _Zero if it's really you, free us. Even if it is not you, try anyway, new Zero. I do not regret a thing. Kallen…be safe._

When the time of the execution came, Guilford made a speech about Zero not appearing and called the man a coward.

All of the Black Knights prepared to face death with dignity, except Tamaki who shouted in desperation. And, of course, Zero came, appearing in his old Burai. To the untrained eye, it seemed like he had made a foolhardy move, falling directly into Guilford's trap, but the untrained eye, the unenlightened masses, was why Zero could move like the player sitting behind a chess board.

_You're all pawns._ Zero thought to himself as a cruel smirk flashed across his face for an instant.

When Guilford opted not to come out of his Knightmare on request, not that Zero expected he would, he shifted to plan B and stated that he wanted Guilford to face him one-on-one in Knightmare combat with each one having only a single weapon. Guilford picked his lance and Zero opted to borrow an officer's shield. A clever choice since he had never said they only had to use their own weapons.

And then, Zero made one of Lelouch's favorite speeches. As he stood on the sidelines, Lelouch began doing an over the top dramatic re-enactment while remaining in sync with his other self, adding hand gestures he could not do at the time.

"I have a question for you—"

"—Lord Guilford."

"What do you do when there is evil you cannot defeat by just means?" Lelouch smirked as he held his left arm out at his side like a clothesline. He loved this speech of his.

"Do you stain your hands with evil to destroy evil—"

Lelouch cupped his left arm in front of him, "—Or do you remain steadfast and righteous even if it means surrendering to evil?"

Orihime knew the answer Lelouch would pick every time, but she knew Lelouch was more complex than that. _No tactic too underhanded, no act too despicable. What matters—_

_-are results. _Susanna was thinking Orihime's exact thoughts as she watched things unfold as well.

Kukaku was also watching the spectacle, complete with a lit pipe, "Damn, I really want to see how he gets out of this one. Go on, Lelouch. Show everyone how brilliant you are."

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

"Byakuya-sama, do you understand Lelouch's angle of victory at all?"

"I do not," Byakuya stated. There were details to Lelouch's story even the captains were unaware of. Hisana looked towards the other captains. Ukitake and Shunsui's eyes were fixated on the screen. Unohana still had yet to arrive. Even with the special situation going on, she apparently had a dire and pressing matter to attend to. Hisana looked at Gin since he was also a clever tactician, but the R&D department leader just shrugged.

_Lelouch, _his name passed her thoughts as she contemplated what he was about to do.

Guilford and Zero were heard over the monitors.

"In the name of Princess Cornelia," Guilford revved up his Knightmare's landspinner, "I choose justice!"

"I understand. In my case I commit evil to destroy the greater evil!"

"As if it could be anything else," Yuna said with a smile.

And then, Zero pulled through, he activated the same strategy as the Black Rebellion.

"Here we go again," Kaien said with growing enthusiasm as he reached into the large popcorn bowl sitting in Renji's lap that he, the 6th division vice-captain, Rukia, Rurichiyo, Senna, Kenpachi and Yachiru were all sharing.

And then, Zero used the riot shield as a surfboard down the tilted slope. "Yeh-heah! Score one for Lamperouge-taicho!" Naomi clenched her fist with enthusiasm.

Hisana saw the look on Byakuya's face. "Byakuya-sama, is something the matter?"

"It's nothing," Byakuya half-lied. Truthfully there was no problem, but he would have preferred that if Lelouch was going to commit to one-on-one combat that he followed through with it, not pull deceptions. All was fair in war, but Byakuya's love for honor felt itself churning within his stomach. A brilliant mind must always use whatever they have at their disposal, but such dishonorable and disgraceful combat perturbed Byakuya somewhat. And then he noticed how it was all done to save Lelouch's comrades causing his scowl to lessen. _I had almost forgotten. This warfare is not set on the same level playing field as ours. Lelouch follows his own moral code to get his desired result. One-on-one combat does not suit a tactical fighter like you, Lelouch. You prefer to manipulate combat to your advantage. Though I despise your tactics, I cannot deny the results you derive. Dishonorable conduct, to achieve honorable means…you are the very epitome of utilizing this concept all too well._

The broadcast continued and when Zero saved Rolo, Ukitake had to explain it to those who were confused. After his explanation, Unohana entered.

"Soutaicho," Everyone who was standing, dropped to one knee in respect and those on the floor turned to face her and bowed their heads with their hands on the ground, except for Kenpachi who just acknowledged her presence with a simple head nod and direct eye contact.

"At ease," Unohana stated, walking into the room. Everyone returned to their original positions.

"So, what was that urgent business you were called away for?" Shunsui asked. "You missed quite a show."

"I'll explain," Unohana began.

* * *

><p><strong>A few months ago<strong>

Upon spawning in the Rukongai, Euphie was spotted and recognized by citizens of the area, who immediately marked her for death as the Massacre Princess.

"Wait! Please! I can explain! It's all a big misunderstanding!"

"Misunderstand this you murderer!" A man rushed forward with a woodsmen's axe to hack away at the woman who had ordered the death of him and his fellows. However, he was stopped by a woman with a brown, updo hairstyle, with the right eye of her green irises covered by her bangs, and wearing a Shihakusho. A facemask covered her nose and jaw. On her left shoulder she sported a lieutenant's armband. The woman before him stopped the axe with only her unprotected right index finger, avoiding damage due to the sheer reiatsu difference, before she leaned back on her left leg and kicked him away with a sideways turned, upwards, frontal kick into his face, knocking him to the ground. She then stood her ground and took a left lead stance.

"By order of the Gotei Thirteen, cease your actions at once!"

"What? Do you have any idea who that is?"

"That's the Massacre Princess of Britannia!

"She slaughtered thousands!"

"We understand more than you all do," the woman deflected, "I have orders to take this woman into the Seireitei," the woman held her sleeve up by her facemask, flexing her hand to reveal a previously concealed, serrated knife. Her Zanpakuto was too good for the likes of these folk. "I am allowed to use any means at my disposal to ensure that. Ants like you are of no consequence. If you attack me to get to her, it is considered treason against the Gotei Thirteen."

"What the hell is the Gotei Thirteen doing protecting murderers? How is that justice?" a protestor shouted.

"You don't understand everything so you cannot claim to know anything," the woman spoke coldly, "My orders were given to me by Zero himself."

"What?"  
>"Zero?"<p>

"But Zero's alive!"

"Zero is neither man nor beast. He is an entity that surpasses both the mortal and the physical realm." The woman gestured to Euphie with her free hand, "This one is part of Zero's grandmaster plan, or so I have been told." She glared. "Will you go against your savior's desires?"

"Since when does the Gotei take orders from Zero?" Another civilian, much older than those who wished Euphie harm, stepped forward. "Until seventeen years ago, Zero was an enemy to the Gotei Thirteen."

"And he has proven himself to be a remarkable ally. Those of you out here in poverty do not understand what occurs beyond your villages."

"Where is Zero now?" A civilian asked.

"As he was: saving Japan."

A few civilians looked like they weren't going to back down so the fukutaicho flicked her wrist and showed that she was now carrying a set of serrated knives, three in total between the gaps of her fingers. "Oh, by all means, try me if you think I'm joking."

The crowd dispersed, but only because no one wanted to mess with a Soul Reaper who looked more than capable of cutting them into tiny little pieces without remorse. Each one rationalized walking away in a different way whether it was that Euphie would get her due justice from the Gotei or that their life wasn't worth risking going up against a trained fukutaicho.

When it was only her and her savior, Euphie spoke. "Thank you," her voice trembled a little, "Are you a friend of my brother's?"

"Your brother and I are co-workers. I wouldn't go so far as to call us friends," the woman said to Euphie.

"What's your name?" Euphie asked her.

"Kendra, Otamachi Kendra," Kendra said as she put her knives away wherever she had got them from, "Your brother was right. Rescinding your Britannian name forced you to be cast out into the Rukongai. As such it would be improper to refer to yourself as such. Euphemia," Kendra spoke her given name, "What will you call yourself, now that you have no family and nowhere to go? Lamperouge Lelouch-taicho asked me to bring you to the Seireitei so that you could become a Soul Reaper and enlist in the academy. However," she turned around to face Euphie, "to become a Soul Reaper, one requires a name to be admissible. What will you call yourself?"

"My brother used his mother's maiden name to refer to himself, so I will do the same. From this day forward I will be known as Euphemia Estellise Vox." Estellise was Euphie's middle name.

"Then, Vox Euphemia-san," Kendra referred to Euphie with her surname first, "Come with me," she extended her hand, "And realize your destiny."

Kendra had rehearsed the entire ordeal with Lelouch, following his direct orders, even to big up Zero's legend, regardless of how much of a bad taste it left in her mouth. Lelouch had told her it would bring her less trouble, unless of course she felt like committing murder and while Kendra had entertained the thought she wasn't exactly keen on making more work for her captain through having to explain why creating a mountain of bodies was necessary when a more peaceful route was at hand. And while the matter could be swept under the rug that was just all the more reason why it was more work.

It was a while before things stirred up with Euphie again. This time was when she and Clovis encountered one another. Clovis, a member of the Britannian noble house, brought it to his teacher's attention of his and Euphie's blood relations and the instructor brought it to Unohana's attention. Clovis was pushing for Euphie to enter the Britannian noble house, but Euphie did not want to. Clovis had not talked to Byakuya as Lelouch had instructed. His transformation as a hollow had caused him to forget that bit of information when he passed on. Unohana had to meet with Clovis herself and explain a few things to him. When Lelouch did not hear from any of the Kuchikis about Clovis, he had called Unohana when he reached this similar conclusion, knowing things would come to pass like this from simple logic.

Clovis heard Unohana's information and processed it. "So…Lelouch…is a captain here? He is…happy?"

"Very," Unohana said softly, "Lelouch is one of our greatest allies here, Clovis-san. It would be in your best interest to embrace what your brother has set out for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

"I was out setting up the finishing touches and negotiations. Clovis and Euphemia-san will be taking the Lamperouge name, which will be established as a support family to the Atrumiers."

"Wait, I thought we eliminated the lower family system," Hisana said, puzzled. Ever since the rampage with Aizen, the remaining noble families were now considered to be the only noble families, each with equal power.

"It's not the same thing," Byakuya stated, "A support family is a family within a noble family that holds no noble power and is essentially dedicated to making sure the family it serves remains alive, such as the relationship between the Fong family and the Shihoin family in times long since passed."

"Ah," Yuna realized Lelouch's intentions and smacked her fist into her open palm, "I get it. Lelouch has basically given his sister and brother a place to live and since Clovis is a noble he can own an estate even if he relinquishes his noble name to serve another family."

"Exactly, politically, the name 'Lamperouge' now denotes servitude for the Atrumiers."

"What? But why would Lelouch…" Senna was in shock.

"Likely to make up for the pain he has caused your family in the past," Byakuya looked at the troubled blonde. "Lelouch trusts you, Atrumier Senna. This is his way of showing it."

"Senna," Rurichiyo spoke up, "Lamperouge Lelouch-taichosama has made it clear he wishes to be forgiven. He believes you will repair the name Atrumier to mean something great considering the negativity it is currently stained with."

"He would do that…for me?" Senna was touched.

"Lelouch-sensei understands what innocent victims are," Rukia spoke up, "Perhaps he sees some of the grief you've suffered, Senna, in himself."

Senna wanted to cry, but she remained firm.

"Hey! Look at that!" Naomi, who had barely been paying attention cried out, completely ruining the mood.

On screen the Britannians were clearing out. "Wow, Lamperouge-taicho really pulled it off!" Kiyone marveled.

"Of course he did, just who the hell do you think he is?" Renji said, fired up. _I hope Britannia gets the hell it deserves. _Although not the closest to him, Renji understood how much Ichigo meant to the Soul Society and how much of an inspiration he was. For Rukia's sake he wanted the nation that had taken away such a valuable asset from his friends to suffer greatly.

* * *

><p><strong>Area Eleven<strong>

**Chinese Federation Establishment Courtyard**

"**The United States of Japan"**

Out under the moonlight, Kallen explained to Tohdoh about Urabe's passing while Nagisa watched from a distance. She didn't know if Kallen knew about Inoue's passing. She was also considering speaking with Tohdoh about it as well. The both of them deserved to know the knowledge at her disposal.

_Tohdoh…Kallen…Inoue Orihime the Tenshi no Nihon…_

"You should just confess already," Asahina walked up to Nagisa and caught her by surprise.

"What do you mean?" Nagisa was completely caught off guard. She hadn't realized it, but her stare could've easily been mistaken for someone debating a love confession. Nagisa hadn't been the most level-headed since her rescue. Already Tamaki hadn't let her hear the end of it of not having faith in Zero and up until then her mind had just been a swirling mass of confusion and misunderstanding that only Zero could clarify and finally he stood before his people.

_Finally, some answers._ Nagisa pushed her way to the front of the crowd, Asahina following behind her. "While we appreciate you rescuing us Zero," Nagisa said bitterly, "We wouldn't have been captured in the first place if you hadn't betrayed us the way you did." _Inoue's dead, Noble Dragon is dead, Vampire is dead, and Ichigo is dead. I'll expose Zero for the phony he is and then bring out my knowledge and we can get people who really can help us save Japan: the last three of the Karakura Seven._

Asahina agreed with Nagisa's spoken mentality, "Don't you owe us and explanation?"

And now Ohgi jumped on the bandwagon. "What happened? We deserve to know!"

It was at times like these that the helmet masking his face helped Zero greatly. He could speak so emotionlessly and no one could even guess his inner turmoil or suspect it. "Everything is for victory over Britannia."

"Okay, go on," Tamaki encouraged.

"That's all," Zero stated, confusing everyone.

"Nothing more to say?" Asahina was rather upset. "No apologies? No excuses?"

Nagisa scowled. _You son of a—_ Nagisa began to open her mouth to yell above the crowd, but the only voice that could silence her spoke up.

"Stop it!" Tohdoh shouted, walking forward. "Zero, were your actions intended to give us a chance of winning?"

"I'm always focused on getting results," Zero responded.

"I understand," Tohdoh responded and walked up to Zero to stand next to him, surprising Nagisa.

_Tohdoh…but why…all the people we lost. They—_

Tohdoh spoke with vigor, cutting off Nagisa's train of thought. "At times our operations must be kept secret. Right now we need to rely on his power. I can think of no one more capable than Zero to be our leader."

Ohgi agreed and understood, getting up next to the masked vigilante to declare the same, "I agree. We should all trust Zero. Who other than Zero could've pulled this off?" Ohgi asked the crowd, silencing the murmurs. "Even the Chinese Federation isn't strong enough to wage war on Britannia. And the EU continues to lose to Prince Schneizel, doesn't it? We're the last hope out of all the areas Britannia has colonized. Zero is the only one who can lead us to victory in our war of independence."

Tamaki was quick to jump on that bandwagon. "Ohgi's right!" Tamaki then began chanting Zero's name, which eventually got the whole crowd going, completely forgetting their leader's betrayal, no longer desiring an explanation. It only mattered that Zero had returned and Britannia would soon crumble before them.

When Zero, as usual, mentioned that he would be "disappearing into the night" as he was wanton to do, things felt like old times. But they weren't like old times and Nagisa was about to put the old times to rest, or so she believed. With Zero gone, she opted to speak with Tohdoh and Kallen directly, in private.

The three met in a rather dimly lit room with red leather furniture and walls. "What's this about, Chiba?" Tohdoh asked her.

"It's about Inoue, the woman who served on the Black Knights and was killed in battle by Britannia," Nagisa stated.

"Big Blue?" Kallen questioned.

"Yes. Perhaps you are unaware of this Kallen, but your sister-figure and I also were somewhat close to one another."

"What do you mean?" Kallen didn't like this. Orihime hadn't told her about her relationship with Nagisa. Kallen wished Zero was here, though if he was he'd be in even hotter water. Lelouch would never know of this conversation, but its weight, had he known about it, could have changed things. Both when he was Zero, and even now as a captain of the Gotei 13.

"You both have heard the legend of the Karakura Seven, yes?" Kallen and Tohdoh both nodded. "Do you believe in it?" Again, Kallen and Tohdoh nodded. "I believe, and I also believe the Emperor covered up the matter with the attacker of his empire: Noble Dragon. I think we can agree that those 'traumas' were not 'delusions'." Kallen and Tohdoh continued to nod their heads and agree with Nagisa. Kallen was worried where this conversation would lead.

"Three of their members were killed, two in the conflict, one on the homeland. Where do you suppose the other four are now?"

"Probably in hiding," Tohdoh speculated, "Given their previous failure and, if that was noble dragon, which makes two failures, they're probably trying to come up with a better strategy. They may not trust civilization, which has always been my theory as to why they don't help normal resistance."

"And yet Zero is the man who creates miracles. You would think he would have at least heard of them or make some mention of them in his speeches, be he Britannian or not."

_She makes a valid point. _Tohdoh thought to himself. _The Karakura Seven could really help us if we had them, but…_

"I," Nagisa smiled, "Happened to have been able to meet one of them."

Kallen's face became shocked. The conversation was beginning to head where she had worried. _Does…does she know?_

"What? When?" Tohdoh was caught off guard by this revelation.

"Last year," Nagisa had this unsettling smile on her face, "The Tenshi no Nihon."

_She knows!_ Kallen's eyes shook.

"The Tenshi no Nihon?" Tohdoh asked with growing curiosity.

"The Tenshi no Nihon was a woman with a slender figure, large bust and kind heart. Real name: Inoue Orihime, later to become known as Inoue Naomi," Nagisa scowled, "Of the Black Knights."

Tohdoh leaned back and sat up straight. He had been leaning forward with his fingers interlocked up to this point.

"I know she's dead now and so are a few others, but why do we need Zero? Inoue was loyal and always so kind to us. Why can't we simply find the other three and have them lead us instead? If you prove a myth to be true it ceases to be a myth and creates a great hope unlike anything else in the world."

"But they—" Kallen was about to argue the point that Orihime had told her, that they left things in Zero's hands.

"Chiba," Tohdoh spoke calmly, "If what you say is true, ask yourself: why didn't they join us?"

"Huh?"

"Think about it. We became a huge name. If the Karakura Seven wanted to, they could've joined us at any time. The Karakura Seven, though powerful, could not defeat the empire. Even their strongest, Noble Dragon, was eliminated. They were defeated not because of Britannia's strength, but because of the Empire's tactical prowess. It's possible that Zero realizes this and knows that if they wanted to join us, they would. Who knows, maybe he had been searching for them himself and still is."

"But—"

"Chiba, Britannia cannot be overpowered. They can, however, be outmaneuvered. The only thing the Karakura Seven would gain right now, by appearing, is to inspire Japan. Zero has already done that. He rose from the ashes after they fell. Perhaps they intend to let him succeed where they fail."

"That's exactly what they're doing!" Kallen finally found their voice.

"Kozuki-taicho?" Nagisa hadn't expected such a loud, vocal declaration.

"Big Blue told me her secret. I always knew," that wasn't true, but it was better than saying that she faked her death, Kallen figured. What she didn't figure was that she would sound like she was about to cry, "Big Blue told me that…that the Karakura Seven lost someone very important to them during the battle and that's why they no longer fight. They were a group of seven friends." Although Orihime had not said everything directly, the pieces were starting to form together in Kallen's mind. "They fought bravely against Britannia, not wanting to lose their homeland. They stopped because they lost their leader, Big Blue's fiancé: Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Nagisa felt a wave of dread wash over her and tears started to form in Kallen's eyes. "Don't you see? It's not that they cannot fight. It's that they will not fight. Tohdoh-rikusho is right," Kallen said using the suffix for 'general', "Zero rose from the ashes where the Karakura Seven failed. Big Blue told me," Kallen grit her teeth together. She missed her honorary nee-san. She missed her terribly. "She told me…she told me that Zero is the spiritual successor of the Karakura Seven!" She declared in anguish.

Tohdoh and Nagisa both stared at Kallen who was now staring at the floor. "Zero needs us and we need him." Kallen looked at her allies with strong, but still troubled, eyes, "We don't need an apology or an excuse. Zero will lead us to victory. We've lost too much and I'm sure Zero has lost things near and dear to him as well. Zero is human! He really is! We must follow him no matter what! He's Japan's hero!"

Tohdoh smiled, reached out with his left arm pat Kallen on the head as the tears started to form in her eyes. "Well said, Kozuki-taicho, well said." He looked at Nagisa as he put his arm back donw. "Have you anything to add?"

"No sir," Nagisa said, standing up and staring at the floor, "Forgive my doubts towards Zero. I understand his importance to us." With distress, Nagisa turned around and walked away. Nagisa, as she headed towards her bed to rest for the night felt naïve and stupid for distrusting not only Zero, but Tohdoh as well. As the brief memory of Tohdoh jumping to Zero's defense earlier that evening played in her mind, Nagisa gripped her shoulder and anguish was expressed upon her face. _So stupid of me, _she chastised herself.

"You really think you can convince the Black Knights not to accept Zero?"

Nagisa whirled around to see CC standing behind her. "What the—how did you-?"

"I was eavesdropping," CC said casually as she walked past Nagisa, admitting to such an immoral act so shamelessly.

Angrily Nagisa reached out and grabbed CC's shoulder fiercely.

"If you're going to hit me don't hold back, but think carefully about who you let your anger out on." CC didn't even look at Nagisa.

Nagisa let CC go, unable to go through with the action after that sentence of wisdom. She palmed her face and tensed as she grinded her teeth and then opened one eye and peeked through her fingers at the green-haired woman before her. "I just…I just don't understand. I want to understand."

"Understand what?"

"Zero didn't give any excuses. He didn't apologize at all," Nagisa stated as she dropped her hand at her side, "In a way it means he's not going to try and justify his actions, but it also means it didn't matter that we lost and we're nearly killed."

There was a pause. "Have you ever heard the phrase: one must lose the battle of today to win the war of tomorrow?"

"Uh…" Nagisa hadn't actually and didn't want to admit such.

"That's precisely what Zero did, not that that was his original intention. We, that is to say he and I, with the Gawain, intended to try something a little complex that would clench victory. We were outmatched and outmaneuvered in a way we could not fathom or prepare for. However, we persevered. We waited until opportunity allowed us to strike again, which is now?" CC glanced back at Nagisa now, "Isn't that enough?"

"Are you saying we weren't betrayed?"

"You were not betrayed. I cannot tell you exactly what we were doing, but you were not betrayed."

Nagisa clenched her fist and her face became anguished again. "Then why…why did you wait?" Nagisa then shouted at CC. "Zero is the man of miracles! Why did you wait?"

CC turned her body halfway towards Nagisa.

"Britannia…tainted me," Nagisa clenched her arms around her shoulders, "ravished my body in hopes that I would relinquish information." Nagisa looked like she might cry. "The others never knew. I didn't tell them. They couldn't know. It wasn't just me…I had heard that all the female prisoners were being given the same interrogation, but I was given it repeatedly because I was a squad commander and one of the four holy swords."

CC walked up and put a hand in between Nagisa's color bone and breast. Her eyes were strangely sympathetic. It was as if she understood. "In time the pain will go away. If you channel that pain into something productive, you will forget the past. Our mistake cannot be used to justify the suffering you endured, or the suffering everyone endured. To say that it is all for the greater good makes us seem arrogant and heartless, but it is all we can say. Human beings are too complex, and sometimes too simple, for us to commune all of knowledge through words, but sometimes it is all we have. However, the fact that you endured your suffering will make you stronger for it. If you can take the suffering you were dealt and live on then it shows how you can stare into the abyss and when it stares back at you, you do not blink."

"What…do you mean?"

"In time you will come to understand," CC brushed past Nagisa and shifted her hand to the woman's shoulder, "I was not there, so I do not know how brutal it was, but be thankful that your life is mortal and you still have your health. Because if should you find happiness it will wash away the pain. Even if you don't, the pain will fade away into nothingness." CC then walked away.

Nagisa was left staring at the woman's backside, perplexed. All this time she had considered CC just a woman Zero left hanging around, but it seemed that CC had her own role within the Black Knights a role that Nagisa could not figure out, but felt was important. _That girl…what's her story? She's not Japanese either. Everyone says she's Zero's right hand or his advisor. Some even call her his mistress. Who is really pulling the strings on the Black Knights, Zero or CC?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime later…<strong>

It was announced that Nunnally vi Britannia would be made Viceroy of Area 11. Since the end of the Black Rebellion, Keigo and his band were blacklisted and forced off the stage, so he and Chad were currently mooching off Uryu, the attorney of which was content to let them stay in his home. It was a comfy four bedroom house that Uryu had spent most of his savings to get, as well as what Yoshino had left behind. It allowed him to live comfortably and stay within the 'know how' of the upper class.

Uryu's track record wasn't the greatest as an Honorary Britannian lawyer. Many of his cases were lost simply because of his status. Yet others he won simply because he had overwhelming amounts of evidence and even the Britannians weren't stupid enough when the cases were so cut and dry. With reishi persuasion, which Uryu sometimes had to use so that the trials could be conducted unbiasedly, the judges were very fair to Uryu. It was this fairness that was sometimes genuinely shown that let Uryu let his friends stay at his house.

Chad and Keigo, while there, didn't even have to hide their identities. Keigo's hair had returned to its original color after a long rinsing in the shower and Chad had only been wearing a wig so he didn't have to do much except blend in. Also, either one could leave the house while keep their heads covered so that they wouldn't draw attention and so far the two of them, and Uryu, hadn't had any legal trouble beyond some of Uryu's more frustrating cases. However it was still a chore getting used to Uryu's short hair and lack of glasses.

At the time of the announcement of Nunnally's induction, Keigo had been drinking a pepsi and sprayed it all over the protective screen Uryu kept in front of the TV to prevent damage like that.

"What did you find?" Uryu asked, striding into the room.

"Lelouch's little sister is being recognized as a Britannian Princess again," Chad noted.

"How odd."

"You're telling me!" Keigo exclaimed, "I thought Lelouch and Nunnally were disowned from the family. What gives?"

"It's a trap for Lamperouge-san, the one posing as Zero."

"Huh? It's the same one?" Keigo asked.

"Yes, that much is clear now. Emperor Charles didn't kill him. What he really did to him I have no idea."

"How can you tell?" Keigo asked Uryu.

"He used the same tactic the other day he did at the Black Rebellion, also we have information the rest of the public does not. We know Lelouch's real identity from the start. As does the Emperor by this point, I would believe. I'm willing to bet my attorney's badge that Nunnally-chan was captured under Lamperouge-san's nose during the Black Rebellion and taken back to the capital. She was reinstated as a Princess and let back into the family. However, with Chief General Cornelia gone and Schneizel-san's busy schedule, I wonder who had been taking care of her."

* * *

><p><strong>Several Months Ago<strong>

Upon being revealed to be alive, Nunnally was taken straight to Charles by VV to be welcomed home. However, Nunnally was not happy about being home. Lelouch was all the way on the other side of the world and she pleaded that he be brought home immediately, but her father had told her that Lelouch was still dead to him and that he considered Nunnally worth bringing back to the family. Nunnally began to cry. Knowing he needed her for the sake of his plans, but unwilling to put up with it himself, Charles had VV take Nunnally elsewhere. Nunnally was afraid and alone, having no idea what was going on. She had no idea who this "VV" was or why she was being brought home. All she could do was cry like a baby.

"Nunnally?" Nunnally was still crying and therefore didn't hear her name called. The woman looked at VV. "And who the hell are you?"

VV looked at the tall, silver-brown haired woman, with dark green eyes, at the other end of the hall. She was wearing a purple gown that showed massive amounts of cleavage and had a tattoo on her left breast. She was wearing a hair decoration that made it look like she had feathery horns extending from the back of her ponytail. She was also wearing a large cape with a white outside and red inside. _Yes…I suppose she'll do for a caretaker. _VV backed away and to the side and slung his right arm over his chest as he bowed to the woman. "His majesty asked me to retrieve her ladyship from Area Eleven, upon finding information she was alive. However, he did not find evidence of Lelouch and so she continues to cry for him. His majesty, of course, cannot look after her. He's very busy. And with Lady Marianne dead and the Aries Villa still in shambles, she has nowhere to stay, of course."

"What? His majesty would bring back my sister and not give her a place to stay?" She didn't bother to ask who VV was. She assumed he was just a lowly servant. The woman stepped towards Nunnally. "Leave us."

"As you wish," VV walked in the other direction.

"Nunnally," the woman smiled as she leaned forward towards her, "Hey."

Nunnally's tears stopped flowing as she looked in the direction of the voice only for a silk cloth to wipe away her tears. A delicate hand brushed itself upon Nunnally's cheek. The frail princess could feel the care put into maintaining the nails bumping against the front of her ear. Nunnally touched the back of the person's hand. The person was much older than her, but Nunnally estimated she couldn't be older than her mother before she died. If she was it couldn't have been by much. Her hand was also very soft, a signal that she was well pampered and very elitist. She also felt a piece of fabric, indicating gloves were being worn and had been taken off to let Nunnally know who was touching her face.

Nunnally felt the shape and size of the hand. The finger bones were long and thin and the nails had nail polish upon them. Nunnally only knew one woman who could fit the description of the people she knew from home. Since a stranger would not have taken off their glove, or spoken to her so calmly, Nunnally knew she could only be talking to one person. She sniffed, "Guinevere?"

"You remember me," Guinevere smiled, "I'm so happy. My, how much you've grown. You were really little when I saw you last."

"I only remember how much you and Cornelia used to fight all the time," Nunnally said, not happy that that was all she could remember about her older sister.

Guinevere laughed. "Ah yes, Cornelia, I heard she abandoned the Empire."

"What? But why?" Nunnally had not been told this.

"Heck if I know," Guinevere said, molding her language for her younger sister, "but you being home is wonderful news. Aren't you happy to be home?" Guinevere smiled.

"I don't want to be home, I want to be with my brother. Lelouch is alive so why isn't he being brought home as well? I want my big brother!" Nunnally started crying again.

Guinevere gave Nunnally a hug around the shoulders, having no choice, but to drop to her knees. The palace halls were not filthy so Guinevere's biggest fear was the strain she would put on her gown. Still, Nunnally needed comfort. She understood that much. Guinevere might've been everything Cornelia wasn't, which would lead the siblings to bicker with each other constantly, but Guinevere still cared a lot about her family members. She was saddened to see Lelouch and Nunnally go.

Charles had made it clear that if anyone attempted to associate themselves with Lelouch or Nunnally that he would have them also disowned from the family as well. The first princess Guinevere had a lot of pull, but loving her cushy lifestyle the woman didn't like taking risks. So while she could've easily stopped Lelouch and Nunnally from leaving she didn't want to risk her own exile for their sake. Nevertheless, even she shed tears by the fact that Nunnally and Lelouch were forced away.

True, Guinevere didn't understand why Marianne's death was made out to be such a big deal when there were 107 other wives Charles could put up as the next Empress. Guinevere, being the high standing bureaucrat she was did not understand the dreadful implications that an Empress had been murdered. However, it was her children that mattered and they had done nothing wrong. Even Guinevere felt that exile was a bit much. Lelouch and Nunnally were only children.

After Cornelia beat her senseless and she woke up in the hospital, Guinevere learned of her siblings' final fate and that Cornelia had actively tried to help them. Guinevere had tried to take the high road, she had tried to apologize to Cornelia and make nice, but Cornelia snapped at her before she could even get a word out, telling her that she didn't want to hear a thing from her and from there Guinevere figured that peace between her and Cornelia could never be and plotted her revenge.

And now, Guinevere would be able to get another leg up. While Cornelia was out doing who knew what, Guinevere could do one thing that would make her half-sister prickle with jealousy: take care of Nunnally.

"Why don't you stay with me, Nunnally?" Guinevere asked her sister. "My mother and I will take good care of you."

"You'll," Nunnally sniffed, "Let me stay in the Lady Lake Manor?"

"Of course, my sweet little sister. You deserve only the best while you're home."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

Uryu, Chad and Keigo knew none of this of course. Contrary to what Cornelia would've believed, Guinevere treated Nunnally properly. In fact it was Guinevere who went and got Nunnally a motorized wheelchair since she wouldn't be caught dead wheeling it around. The tough times were at night when Nunnally would constantly ask for Lelouch to be brought home. Guinevere did everything in her power to sooth her sister. Depending on how upset Nunnally was that particular time would depend on how long it would take to calm her down. Sometimes Nunnally would simply cry in her sleep, which only made Guinevere sigh in frustration that her younger sibling was suffering so greatly.

Guinevere had tried to stick her nose where it didn't belong to find the truth about Lelouch since things seemed fishy to her, but she sensed danger and quit after the first attempt. She would not be losing her social status over her younger sibling. To her, it wasn't worth the risk. It was enough, she believed, that Nunnally was safe and sound. Lelouch could be found eventually and then she could rub it in Cornelia's face later.

"It probably doesn't matter who took care of her. The Britannian nobility is all the same. I mean seriously, what the heck was up with that Euphemia chick?" Keigo said, changing the channel.

"Let's not discuss that, all right? For Arisawa-san's sake."

The mention of Tatsuki set a cold atmosphere amongst the group. Tatsuki had told them about Orihime's new identity and Uryu had found out about Orihime's death. If Ichigo was out there, all of them dreaded breaking the news to him.

Every morning they drew lots so, that, if Ichigo did appear, who would tell him. So far the burden had fallen to Keigo every time, except for the one time Chad volunteered just to cut Keigo a break.

"You think he might be out there?" Keigo asked.

"I don't know," Uryu said with an exasperated sigh, going over to the window, "Arisawa-san said that Inoue-san believed so I guess maybe. I don't have a clue. If we come in contact with Soul Society maybe they can tell us."

Chad nodded in agreement and Keigo continued to flip through channels looking for something worth watching.

"Getting back to what I was saying though," Uryu said, remembering he hadn't made his point, "It's likely his majesty intends use Nunnally-chan to put pressure on Lelouch."

"Pressure?" Keigo questioned, stopping at the ecology channel to listen to Uryu.

"Lamperouge-san and Kurosaki-san are very similar in that they both care a lot about their siblings. Put Kurosaki-san in Lamperouge-san's shoes for a moment. The answer should come to you."

Keigo did and shuddered. "Yikes."

"My point," Uryu finished.

"Still, Lelouch is a lot more cynical and calculating than Ichigo. He'll probably find a way around it."

"I was thinking the same thing Sado," Uryu said as he continued to stand by the window. _But what? Lamperouge-san…what are you going to do next?_

* * *

><p><strong>Library of Infinite Knowledge<strong>

Marianne continued to move about, looking for a book she considered worth reading. Although the world was pretty much her oyster at this point, Marianne only read the books she considered would be beneficial to her, or would catch her interest, like the book that had provided her with two extra Geass and then some. She could read every book in sight and obtain so much knowledge that she'd make her son, and Schneizel, look like a brain damaged two-year-old by comparison, and everyone else even less, but she moderated her study to only what she considered necessary. Currently she was reading a book on the history of one of the captains of the Soul Society, one of more than five dozen. Her current book was that of Akari Mari, the former captain of Squad 10.

As she read though, she could hear Charles and VV out of the corner of her ear, talking to each other in the dimension between worlds. She placed her bookmark inside her book and decided to open communications.

"Well hello, VV, glad to see you alive and well," Marianne's disembodied voice echoed from on high.

VV was struck speechless. "What…sorcery is this?"

"What are you talking about?" Charles pretended not to hear Marianne's voice, hoping she would get the message that revealing herself would compromise the plan.

Marianne picked up on this and then did her best to sound insane as she let out a cackling laugh. Her laughter echoed all around. "You don't hear that…laughter?"

"Laughter?" Charles questioned, gesturing his pinky to his ear, pretending to clean it out.

"I…never mind." VV began to make his way out of the thought elevator, "Please excuse me."

When he was gone, Charles looked up at the image of Jupiter hanging overhead, "Was that necessary?"

"Oh Charles, it's all in good fun," Marianne stated. "Can't I haunt him just a little?"

"No," Charles said firmly.

"Awww, that's no fun," Marianne said playfully.

"How are things over there, anyway?"

"Hard to say. I've been so busy reading, I've hardly paid attention to the goings on in the Soul Society."

"Why not?" Charles glared.

"I've just been so busy reading all of these magnificent books," she looked out into the center of the library a bit away from where she was, "Although I finally did manage to carve a hole where necessary so that we can strike directly from the library and wipe out C's palace."

"Excellent work."

"And how are things on your end?"

"Everything," Charles smirked, "Is proceeding as planned."

* * *

><p><strong>Area Eleven<strong>

People freaked out when Nunnally revealed she wanted to try the SAZ again. A lot of people thought she had brazen audacity. And, of course, the Elevens thought she was crazy and would not fall for the same trick twice. At this point in time, Lelouch called upon all his comrades and gathered them in one place.

"My fellow soul reapers," he began, "The battlefield is about to be changed. You will all be coming with me to the Chinese Federation to continue this expedition. Those who do not wish to can remain here as backup and clean up the area until the situation changes. However, that unit will be led by a single unit head who must make that decision now."

"I'll do it," Shisato stepped forward. She wanted to be in the least amount of danger. Keiichi needed her to stay alive no matter the cost, even her curiosity of her captain's intentions. She realized that was why he had her at Kamine Island. He didn't want Shisato in a situation where something might befall her and leave her son. Shisato knew she was not helpless in the slightest, but any risk she could minimize she would take, for her son's sake.

"Thank you, Shisato. I appreciate the lack of hesitation. The rest of you: follow me and prepare to head out."

"I'm going to stay behind too," Orihime said.

"I was going to suggest that myself. If we split up, there's a better chance of one of us running into that person." Orihime nodded in agreement.

As Lelouch prepared proper transportation alongside the Department of Research and Development, Susanna noticed the slight hint of despair in his eyes. When night fell, with most of the soul reapers camping out on a thick sheet of solidified reishin in the middle of the ocean, she noticed Lelouch looking up at the stars and approached him.

"Lelouch-dono, what's wrong?"

Lelouch sighed. He was hoping he had hid it well enough, but Susanna was right with what she had said at the SAZ massacre: she could read him incredibly well. "There's…something I don't want any of you to see, even by accident. I don't want any of you…seeing me looking pathetic."

"Why what happened?"

"I nearly used refrain," Lelouch admitted. He had told Susanna the same story he had told the captains so, of course, there were details she wasn't aware of either. "And before that, I used my geass to commit acts you wouldn't want to see." Lelouch explained the situation with him and the men picking on that one Eleven. "You said you knew what I would and would not do, but go ahead and said it. I'm a monster."

Susanna gave Lelouch a hug from behind. "Don't ever say that about yourself."

Lelouch wasn't convinced even when Susanna put her hands on his heart.

"You have changed over the course of a century and a half Lelouch-dono. Your heart is softer."

"No it isn't. Don't you remember what I did during Muramasa's attack? Do you not recall the brutal methods we used to draw out criminal scum as the phantoms? I haven't changed at all. I do it less, but the fact of the matter is that I'm still me." Lelouch looked disgustingly at his twitching left hand. "There is a reason that Zero is the man who destroys and creates worlds. Even now I want nothing more than to change the future, angry that I cannot. There are so many people that I just want to take my hands and clamp it around their throats. You say that I've changed." Lelouch's geass flashed in his eyes momentarily, "But I'm still the same as ever."

Susanna promptly let go of Lelouch ran in front of him and harshly slapped him across the face. Lelouch had not expected that at all. Susanna was the last person he expected to actually strike him. He saw the angry, hurt tears in her eyes. "Stop talking like that already."

Lelouch was in too much shock to say much of anything else as he put a hand to the cheek where he was struck.

"You have changed! Does it matter that you still are so bitter? Does it matter that you still committed atrocities or might commit them? Look at the end result. Somehow, someway, the Soul King saw fit to make you a whole after you were purged. You are not evil, Lelouch-dono. You steep yourself into the darkness, but remain ever vigilant and stand on the side of light as though you are a part of it. You said it yourself: you choose to commit evil rather than surrender to evil."

"But evil remains."

"No it does not," Susanna insisted, "It's not evil." She took a step closer, "Not from where I'm standing." She put her arms around Lelouch. "Not from where Yuna is standing. Not from where Nemu is standing, or Kukaku-sama. Not from our fallen comrades and not from those currently following you now. You have always stood in the light, stealing from the darkness and rejecting its tempting offers." Susanna looked up at Lelouch. "I should have every reason to stand in the darkness too. I was outcast from society because of the way I look so I just stayed away from society and then you showed me that life was worth living and that I can live without needing to be dark." Susanna reached up for a kiss and Lelouch obliged.

They broke away. "If I am not evil, what am I then?"

"You are simply a dark hero. You are not afraid to fight the darkness on its level when many would shy away from it. It's a risky thing to do and you remain ever vigilant on this side."

"But I told you that the temptations come back. They always do."

"And you resist those temptations. You flirt with the abyss, stealing things from it and never staying within it. And one of the things you stole," Susanna looked at Lelouch with longing eyes, "was my heart."

As the moon shone overhead, Lelouch and Susanna's lips met yet again.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Kallen had become aware of Zero's turmoil and was going to find him in order to console him. She found him in Shinjuku where development was being done for the SAZ. He had a device in his hand that looked oddly familiar.

"Is that—?"

"Refrain," Lelouch said with a tired smile, "You're familiar with it aren't you? It brings back memories of the good old days."

Kallen stared in shock, but instinct took hold of her. Images of Orihime and her mother flashed through her mind and she suddenly became very angry. "Don't give me that crap!" she ran forward and broke the refrain onto the ground. She was not going to let Zero turn out like Orihime. _Not Zero! Anyone but Zero! _Kallen began lecturing the former Britannian Prince. "So what if you failed this time?" she snapped with both arms at her sides. "Can't you come up with another plan and get her back? Just give us orders like you always do. Should I use my Knightmare?" Kallen put her left hand on her chest, "maybe play decoy," she swung her arms behind her and balled her fists as she hung her head, "Tell me, I'll do whatever you say."

"All right then," Zero's voice came from below. After a brief pause he said: "Comfort me, Kallen."

Kallen wasn't expecting to hear that and stepped back half a step in shock.

Zero began to get to his feet and walked towards her. Kallen backed up, feeling her personal space violated. He stood over her with his taller body and spoke with a tired gaze, but now he was not smiling. "That's something…a girl can do…right?" He lifted her chin up towards her as his head leaned down.

Kallen was frozen not knowing what to do. Zero was about to kiss her. No, not Zero, he wasn't Zero right now. Right now…right now he certainly wasn't acting like Zero. His identity didn't matter. Although there was a difference between them at times, Zero and Lelouch were the same identity. And Zero didn't act pathetic. That wasn't the Zero Kallen admired or the Zero she followed.

_It's not the Zero…I fell in love with. _Kallen trembled and her body took hold of her realizing the situation for what it was. She wanted to let him kiss her, but she couldn't let him kiss her, not like this. She didn't want to be his out of pity. Kallen would give herself to Zero out of gratitude.

"_When things are all over, you may have me as your reward."_

And things were certainly not over yet. Kallen blinked. "No," she half-gasped and swatted Lelouch across the face. He looked at her with his hand where she had struck him with the same tired look as before, but now more confused and hurt than moments before.

Kallen looked at Zero in anguish and explained herself. "Snap out of it, Lelouch. You're Zero now. You have an obligation. You have to live up to the dreams you once gave us all." Kallen could feel the tears threatening to fall. She closed her eyes for a moment and looked back at Lelouch. "So please, keep fooling us until you no longer can." And now the tears were impossible to hold back as they emerged from the corners of her eyes. "We need you to be Zero this time with all your heart." Kallen had lost too much for Zero to give up now. More than that, Orihime had said she could trust him, that the Karakura Seven entrusted the future to him. With so much at stake, she couldn't let Zero just give up. It wasn't fair to the losses she or Orihime had suffered to reach this moment.

Tears fell twice. "Play your role like you mean it." Kallen then ran away from the scene. She kept running until she was out by the sunrise and then looked back momentarily before continuing to walk away. _We've sacrificed too much to get here. Big Blue…I need you. I need you now more than ever. When things were hard your smiling face could always cheer me up. _

"How is he doing?" Kallen looked up to see Nagisa standing in front of her.

"Chiba-san?"

"I followed you here," Nagisa admitted.

"…why?" Kallen asked.

"I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" Kallen wanted to know.

"The other day when I tried to undermine Zero's ability to lead us. We've sacrificed a lot to get here and I just…"

"No, it's okay, I understand too." Kallen could feel the tears coming on.

"Kozuki-taicho?"

"Just stay back!" Kallen shouted as tears dripped from her face. She was surprised when Nagisa wrapped her arms around her.

"That woman…Orihime…used to comfort you when you were having trouble, right? I…may not be the best replacement, but…I can do my best…for her sake. She would never forgive me…if I watched you cry and did nothing."

Kallen sniffed. "Why did she have to go?"

Nagisa pushed Kallen's head into her shoulder. "We'll get through this Kozuki-taicho, I promise you. And Zero will lead us to victory."

By night, Kallen had returned to the Black Knights' submarine and then there was chaos as attacks were made upon the vessel. Lelouch had chosen the route to the Chinese Federation for his subordinates carefully. They would not be walking into the fire fight, but would still be close enough to go in and fight when necessary when hollows started showing up. Because the battle would be over the water, Lelouch had only select subordinates on combat duty. Only those with long range kido potential and good shunpo ability would fight and round up some pluses.

There was only a small nest of hollows that appeared from the chaos and with Lelouch's orders and Momo and Isane's first response no one was killed during the fight, nor did anyone drown in the water.

"You did it sensei!" Momo praised him and gave him a hug around his side. And it was then that Lelouch realized the meaning of Susanna's words. Yes he did seep into the darkness, yes he had nearly succumbed to it when Nunnally died, but since becoming a soul reaper, he had stared into the abyss and once again his old nemesis stared back at him, but no matter how much the formless entity stared back, Lelouch had not blinked and remained firm.

_Yes…that is who I am. I am Zero! I am the man who creates worlds, and the man who stands tall against the abyss! I commit atrocity when necessary, but prefer not to soil myself unless faced with such a great evil that I have no choice. I deal justice with my own two hands the laws be damned, but I never sink to the level of what I am trying to stop! That is what I stand for. That is why I wear this haori upon my back. _"All right everyone let's keep moving. We have a long trek ahead of us today." _And that is why…I carry this sword._

**End of Chapter 167**

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>**A/N: Whoo whoo! The plot train is moving forward. I told you this would be a lot less depressing and a bit more suspenseful and interesting than the Within Zero's Shadow arc. Anyway I know I'm posting super-fast, but that's because I want to have everything out and done so that I can work on 173. For some reason it feels…odd knowing more than you guys do regarding completed chapters, especially if I might have a slip of the tongue. See you guys next time).**


	168. Inoue Orihime, Tenshi no Nihon

**(A/N: So I lied to anyone when I said that I didn't capitalize on Orihime's geass beyond chapter 172. I capitalize on **_**that**_** this chapter. Oh and chapters are no longer being posted on Deviantart, but I will be posting a link to the chapter on a deviant journal).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Pacific Ocean<strong>

"Are we there yet?"

The unseated officer's quip was met with a smack to the back of the head by Kukaku. "Mind your place, soldier." She told him. She walked up to Lelouch. "You sure you want to miss what's going on back there?"

"It's of little consequence," Lelouch said, "If we didn't leave when we did we wouldn't make it for what happens on Federation grounds. Besides," Lelouch held up his closed Soul Pager, "It'll be on camera."

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

The 12th Division viewing room was filled with positive feelings at Zero's ballsy, action to get more than a million people out of Japan safely and without allowing the Britannians to do anything worth a damn.

Kenpachi laughed, "Oh that's just rich. Oh I wish I could see the looks on their stupid faces. Gotta be priceless."

Kendra and Stefan were laughing and shaking their heads, "Are you getting déjà vu like I am, taicho?"

"Yes," Stefan said, running his hands through his hair.

"Wow, they're all so colorful!" Naomi exclaimed.

"All right! Go Zero!" Yachiru cheered.

"So that's where the phantoms came from. He's done this before," Rukia commented.

Yuna noticed that Ashido wasn't as cheerful as everyone else. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Can't you see the tension he's created?" he asked. "The Britannians could see this as an act of rebellion. Given probable cause this could turn into another massacre."

"What?" Yuna gasped.

Rukia overhead. "That's outrageous! There are at least a million people there!"

"I don't know, that Kururugi kid always seemed pretty soft to me," Shunsui commented, "I doubt he has the guts to give the order."

As things heated between Suzaku and Alicia Lohmeyer, Yumichika put in his own two cents. "Ukitake-taicho, please tell me the broad with the glasses in the turquoise dress gets what's coming to her. She's being most unpleasant."

Ukitake remained silent. He didn't know if he considered the FLEIJA warhead "what's coming". Shunsui saw it in his face and understood and pushed down on his umbrella, understanding his long time friend's distress.

* * *

><p><strong>Chinese Federation<strong>

As Lelouch and his troops finally made it to the desired location they all passed by the Iceberg ship.

"Holy mother of—" May gaped, "Are those all—"

"Yes, they are people Zero has rescued, disguised as Zero in order to be exiled with him."

"Huh?"

"It's complicated, May. I'll have to explain it to you later, if you're that curious."

As everyone began to get settled, Lelouch radioed Nemu and Gin to set up the quick-link. It was advanced Research Department technology the division had managed to accomplish. Now that the solidified reishi trail had read the movements and reishi compositions of the Soul Reapers that opted to go forward with Lelouch, a special link to create fast travel between the two points could be created.

By modifying the path, a special wall could be constructed at the edge of the ocean. Only those that had walked along the pathway could use it. For everyone else it was like the wall did not exist. Anyone who touched the wall that had been on the path would immediately be transported to the starting point. It had been dubbed the "Quick Jump Transport". When Lelouch first heard the name he said it sounded like something out of a videogame.

The setup was at the edge of an island near Horai. It was not on the sight of the Chinese mainland, but it didn't have to be. It would serve as base camp and Lelouch, now having seen his followers in action, could better direct them to clean up future messes. Whispers of the fact that Lelouch would be taking direct command of the next cleanup and announced it made the others feel giddy. In 2017, Lelouch's presence was lucky or with one unit or two. This time he'd be with all of his followers, minus those that had opted to stay with Shisato. Yumichika had noticed this and already found out that she had opted to stay behind for Keiichi's sake. She said a hollow was a hollow no matter where you go.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

"Hey! What the hell's going on, why can't we see anything?" Kenpachi barked. The screen had gone fuzzy with no visual.

"Calm down, would ya Zaraki-taicho? We're doing our best ta refocus where de action's goin' ta be."

As Nemu tapped away at the keyboard making the strokes sound like machine gun fire she spoke at a very calm pace. "Lelouch-sama instructed me to have everything ready and awaiting to ensure the best viewing ability. Please wait patiently and we'll have visual in a moment." And she was right. Soul Reaper technology far surpassed that of the living world and soon Nemu had complete visual of the inside and outside of several buildings of the Chinese Federation and an overview of Horai. "There, see, nothing to worry about."

"Why the change in location?" Ashido wanted to know.

"Because Zero's there," Kendra pointed to one of the monitors as Zero entered the banquet hall of the wedding for Tianzi. Ukitake calmly explained what was going on.

"A wedding?" Hisana gasped, "But she's so young."

"What is that guy a lolicon or something?" Kaien quipped.

"It's a political marriage," Rurichiyo spoke up, "It's not uncommon for nobles to marry far outside their age groups. However, we understand that human life passes quicker than that of a Soul Reaper."

"Wait, so how old is that girl anyway?" Renji asked.

"Fourteen," Unohana stated, knowing the answer.

"Disgusting," Kendra sneered.

"All right, all right, settle down," Shunsui did his best to calm the group.

"Ukitake-taicho, do those men with those garish hats get what is coming to them?" Yumichika asked. "I daresay they're treating the young empress quite poorly."

"We agree," Rurichiyo glared at the screen.

"Settle down and just keep watching. I promised Lelouch not to give away any spoilers," Ukitake laughed, rubbing a hand behind his head.

"How did you get the cameras in there anyway?" Stefan asked.

"How do you think?" Naomi stood up and flexed her arm. "Onee-sama and I took care of it."

"Kendra?" Stefan looked at her.

Kendra tapped her index fingers together and avoided eye contact with her captain as she laughed nervously.

"I asked them to," Unohana spoke up. "Lelouch said there were delicate locations he wanted cameras placed." She smiled at Stefan. "Is that a problem for you, Lusca-taicho?"

Stefan coughed hard. "Of course not. I meant no disrespect Unohana-soutaicho."

"If the king does not lead, his men will not follow," Zero stated as he moved his king.

"That's our Lelouch," Yuna chirped.

"Yes indeed," Kendra said with a soft smile.

It was amazing how a simple game of chess could be so invigorating, even Kenpachi was on the edge of his seat. When the game was interrupted by Nina a few onlookers sighed.

"Poor girl," Ashido noted.

"I believe, crazy is the term you're looking for," Yumichika commented.

Things became pretty dull after that as Gin switched off the monitors. "All right everyone show's over for tanight. See y'all bright an' early tamorrow mornin'."

The viewing room began to clear out and everyone went to their quarters. As they walked back to the Shiba manor, side to side, Rukia kept staring at the ground alongside Kaien.

"Rukia, what's the matter?"

"That girl, is she going to be all right? I mean…what's Lelouch going to do? He can't appear at the wedding tomorrow."

Kaien smirked and stretched his arms above his head, "Oh come on, when has a threat ever stopped his high and mightiness Zero before?"

Rukia smiled, "Yeah, good point."

The two were practically home when they were set upon by an individual who stood in front of the gates.

Kaien stared at the individual before him and Rukia. It was a Soul Reaper with a hood upon his head and an all-black Shihakusho, complete with gloves to fully mask his skin.

"What the—an enemy?"

"Shiba Kaien," the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper spoke and then glanced at Rukia, "Shiba Rukia."

"Who are you?" Rukia went for her Zanpakuto.

"I'm only here to retrieve something. What did you do with the badge belonging to Substitute Soul Reaper Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"_Give that back to your captain. Frame it. I want his name immortalized."_

"_But Lelouch, he—"_

"_I know what he caused, but that doesn't change what he's done for us. If you don't want to do that then break that thing and bury it. I don't care."_

"What interest is that to you?" Rukia asked. The Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper didn't answer.

"It's framed…in the Thirteenth Division."

"Kaien-dono!" Rukia was aghast. If this man was an enemy of the Soul Society, he pretty much gave out secretive information. Rukia knew Kaien of all people should know that.

"Framed?"

"Captain of Squad Ten, Lamperouge Lelouch asked that Kurosaki Ichigo's name be immortalized. I don't know what your intentions are with it, but," Kaien put his hands on his sword, "You're not getting your hands on it."

"And you intend to stop me?"

"Ichigo is my distant cousin. I owe his memory to not be defiled."

"I see." The Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper walked down the steps in front of the gate and turned left going eastward from Rukia and Kaien's position. A hellgate opened.

"A Togabito?"

"Hey! Where are you going? Who are you?" Rukia shouted.

The Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper looked over his shoulder.

"You work for Rita, don't you?" She continued to bark

"I do," he answered calmly

"What does the warden want with Ichigo's substitute badge?" The hooded figure gave no response. "Answer me!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Now why must I be here on the warden's terms?" The soul reaper asked. "Have you considered the possibility that I am here for someone else?"

"Wait! Are you saying that you're here for Ichigo?" Rukia shouted. The Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper didn't answer. "You are, aren't you?"

"And if I am?"

"You arrogant—" Kaien stepped in front of Rukia.

"Is Ichigo alive?" Kaien asked. He was given no answer. "You're implying you're here for Ichigo's sake. Are you here to honor his memory or are you trying to tell us that somehow he's alive?"

"You may choose to interpret my words how you will," the soul reaper said.

"So you're not going to tell us anything, huh? Who are you, exactly?"

"Lelouch referred to me as the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper. Call me naught else. My identity is void, just like Zero's." He then stepped into hell and disappeared.

"What the hell was that all about?" Rukia growled.

Kaien smiled. "He's alive."

"WHAT?" Rukia looked at Kaien in anger and confusion.

"I can't explain it, but…somewhere deep inside…I feel as though Ichigo is alive out there somewhere."

"What? But we found his badge. We saw the bloodstains. There is no way in HELL he survived losing that much blood even as a Soul Reaper."

"You also couldn't find his Zanpakuto or his body. Who knows, maybe it's just wishful thinking, but…I think he's alive," Kaien said looking up at the stars, "And I think we're going to find out how as we unravel the mysteries behind Lelouch as well."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

Everyone returned bright and early regarding Zero's actions. Kaien and Rukia decided to keep their encounter with the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper a secret, except to Kendra who then contacted Lelouch to apologize for suggesting Lelouch was going crazy. Lelouch then told her how he had recovered Orihime and that she had been travelling with him, but was staying behind in Japan. Kendra kept this news to herself and did not tell Rukia or Kaien. She planned on doing so though, but right now the focus was on Zero, especially since he was holding a gun to the young empress' head.

"What the hell is he doing?" Senna shouted, horrified.

"Lelouch…what are you doing?" Hisana grit her teeth. She looked to Byakuya for input. _He seems to know, but he's not saying anything. Byakuya-sama…why did you never share Lelouch's history with me?_

"This is insane!" Kendra exclaimed. Her captain looked with a disapproving stare. "Taicho, you knew about this?"

"It was part of Lelouch's trial," Stefan answered.

"And you let him walk away from an atrocity like this?" Kendra was flabbergasted.

"If you consider this an atrocity, I dread to think what you would call what he does at the very end."

"Huh?"

Soon the camera zoomed out and Suzaku was shown fighting Tohdoh.

"Wow, look at that thing go," Renji said as he devoured some more popcorn, commenting on Tohdoh's new Knightmare Frame. "What's the name of that thing? Looks new."

"Lelouch-sama said that Tohdoh Kyoshiro's Knightmare Frame in 2018 is called Zangetsu," Nemu stated. Shocked faces were shown all around the room. "What?" Nemu said with no flicker of emotion except genuine confusion.

"Will you all relax?" Shunsui asked, "It's just a coincidence. The Zangetsu was developed and given its name by Chawla Rakshata. It's not possible for it to have any connection to Ichigo-kun."

Deflated faces now were across the crowd, showing how the Soul Society hoped that maybe Ichigo was still alive, somehow.

As the Black Knights headed on, Ukitake spoke up and explained Lelouch's rationale. He explained that he had kidnapped Tianzi in order to establish a United States of China as well.

"Why didn't he just talk to Xingke?" Kendra questioned. "The Lelouch of today—"

"This isn't the Lelouch of today though," Stefan told her, "The Lelouch of today is much softer, more trusting. Back then, Lelouch couldn't trust a single person, using deceptions and convoluted plans to outsmart and outmaneuver his opponents. He reveled in chaos. He enjoyed disharmony."

"Ah man the bridge is out!" Renji exclaimed as he watched.

"Oh my, now is he going to get out of this one?" Yumichika pondered.

Byakuya smirked knowing what he would do in this situation, "Ambush."

As if on cue, Lelouch's troops appeared from behind the rocks and ravines like the walking dead, surrounding the Chinese.

"Aw yeah, go Zero!" Naomi exclaimed, pumping her fists.

* * *

><p><strong>Area Eleven<strong>

As Shisato walked amongst the country, Orihime did the same. "You don't have to travel with me, you know? Aren't you going to look for Ichigo?"

Orihime shook her head, "Ichigo is gone. I want to find that Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper that keeps showing up. And he always finds me."

"Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper?" Shisato asked. Orihime explained. Shisato looked puzzled as she brought her fist to her chin. "How strange. And taicho has no idea who it is?"

"Neither does the research bureau apparently."

"Well, as long as there's no trouble, what's say we go out and search, yeah?"

"Okay!" Orihime beamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hell<strong>

The Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper and Rita were currently sparring against one another. Well, not really sparing. It was more like Rita was letting the hooded warrior clash against her furiously, while she blocked his strikes as he tried to land a blow. In the 96 strikes, so fast that Byakuya and Stefan would never be able to dodge without the use of Shunpo and only if they saw it coming, that he had made, Rita had blocked every last one without fail. In previous spars though, she had been able to dodge his attacks with ease and even earlier she could counterattack. Now blocking was her only option.

"You're getting better," she told him as the lower end of her pyrite staff blocked one of her subordinate's incoming attacks, "But not good enough." With speed exceeding even his own, Rita pushed forward from the ground and slammed her shoulder into the man's torso to destabilize him momentarily before charging her fist with spirit energy and delivering an open palm strike with her opposite hand to his chest and send him as he flipped through the air, but he reverse somersaulted as he went flying and landed on his feet before dodging sideways as Rita came slamming down from above with her fist and then swung her staff out wide to smack him in the face, but the soul reaper blocked with his sword and held his position. "Very nice. Your stability is improving. Let's take things up a notch." Rita held her staff with both hands with her right hand beneath the midpoint of the staff and her left hand a little bit above it. "Reclaim, Jigokunoyokubo."

* * *

><p><strong>Area Eleven<strong>

During Orihime and Shisato's search, Shisato's Soul Pager went off. "Ah, crap," she bemused. She flipped open her Soul Pager only to see that the target was emitting a black aura. She shuddered.

"Aloman-san, what's the matter?"

"Get down!" Shisato tackled Orihime to the ground as a concentrated cero blasted through the terrain, setting it on fire, but thankfully Shisato was able to tumble Orihime over the overpass they were walking on, onto a passing truck. Orihime banged her shoulder, but Shisato managed to avoid injury. "Mayday! Mayday!" Shisato called. "Menos class hollow on the loose! Time-space freeze zone required!"

"Roger that! Locking on to your position," Akon told her.

Within two seconds the entire area was frozen over and Shisato was on her feet. Now only those with spiritual power would be able to face off against the menace before her. Shisato saw the white mask of her target as the truck came to a screeching halt in front of the destroyed overpass.

In the next moment she was thrown from the truck and Orihime jumped down to get a better look as Shisato went tumbling along the ground. "Fight, Tataki no Senshi!" Shisato emerged in her shortened Shihakusho and blue gauntlets and boots. With a fierce battle cry, Shisato lunged in the direction of her opponent, but her punch was caught.

Her opponent stood before her and gripped her fist so tightly he begun splinting her fingerbones. Her opponent's white mask was skull shaped like a human skull, but with no mouth or nostrils. He had light red eyes and a navy blue body. His torso had an endoskeleton to show off his ribcage with a whitened bone running down where the sternum should be. He had an array of white spikes jutting out of his back and had a blade running parallel to his arm jutting from his wrist. He had similar white spikes around his feet and ankles, which were human shaped, if a size eleven. His shoulders extended as if he was wearing pauldrons. He also had a spike jutting upward along his left kneecap.

"Vasdo…Lordes…" Shisato wheezed from the massive spiritual power.

With a powerful uppercut he sent Shisato flying into the air and backwards, drawing blood as she banged her back on the ground.

"Aloman-san!" Orihime cried out in worry. _What should I do? I don't have my powers. I…I can't fight._

"Orihime, get away from here! You can't fight it!"

"But what about you?"

"I have to last…I have to last until reinforcements arrive! Go and get taicho."

"But—"

"Go! I—" Shisato then screamed as the Vasdo Lordes' fist connected with her stomach and ruptured her liver. Blood poured from her mouth.

"Aloman-san!" Orihime shouted only to feel a stinging sensation in her gut. The hooked blade in the Vasdo Lordes' wrist had gone sailing into her stomach. _Ichigo…help. _Orihime fell forward.

The Vasdo Lordes looked at the destruction he had caused. He could finish off his enemies each with one attack.

"Greatest Guitar Ever!" However, before the Vasdo Lordes could attack any of the others he was attacked by a blast of violet electricity. He dodged the attack, but as he leapt into the air he was cut off by a half-Two half-Eleven man who attacked with shield shaped gauntlet growing off his right arm.

"El Directo!" The Vasdo Lordes dodged and went near another building, but the guitar user was already ripping a sound wave that sent him flying, chipping the bone on his torso.

A short, black haired, man in a white suit ran to Orihime's side. "Don't worry Inoue-san, we'll take it from here."

_Ishida-kun, _Orihime shed a tear.

While Uryu patched Orihime up, the Vasdo Lordes found both Keigo and Chad on either side of himself. "Hmph, so it looks like this'll be more of a challenge than I thought." The Vasdo Lordes had a voice even darker than the legendary Vanguard.

"Don't underestimate us," Keigo told him, "We're fullbringers."

"Fullbringers, huh?" The Vasdo Lordes said with a small chuckle. "Do you know what my kind calls Fullbringers?" Faster than Keigo could blink, the Vasdo Lordes smashed his bladed fist into Keigo's stomach and sent the boy flying into the hood of the truck by Uryu and Orihime. "Cannon fodder."

Chad rushed forward to attack the Vasdo Lordes but his fist was caught by the Vasdo's unbladed fist. "Hmm, your skill is rather impressive. In fact, I'd say it's closer to our kind than any other of your kind I've encountered. What's your name?"

"Sado Yasutora, what's yours?"

"Scourge," the Vasdo Lordes answered and the battle continued as Chad created his white and red left arm and locked it with Scourge's bladed arm. "Not bad," Scourge complimented. "This could actually prove worth my time." Scourge's left eye flashed for a moment. "Cero."

Chad backed up and tanked the blast with Brazo Derecha Del Gigante. Scourge rushed forward and with his right arm slashed Chad across the face with his wrist blade. Chad recoiled but threw a punch and smacked Scourge in the stomach, damaging his endoskeleton. _This guy's strong, stronger than that arrancar I beat. I know I'm not this weak, so why is he so strong? _Scourge picked up a car and threw it at Chad. "El Directo!" Chad caught the car as he leapt into the air and brought it down safely, worried there might be people inside.

"Shave roll!" Curling into a ball Scourge revved up and zipped around Chad and the car and then launched himself up the foreigner's back and dug towards his spinal cord.

"Sado!" Uryu exclaimed. It was no use, only Orihime could help Chad from the injury he had incurred, either her or a powerful Soul Reaper, but without her hairpins, Chad was as good as gone. Uryu could patch up minor injuries like Orihime's, but Chad had five layers of skin pierced.

Scourge jumped on the car and then jumped off it to face towards Uryu. "And now it's your turn to die, Mr. Quincy."

"How do you know I'm a Quincy?"

"White clothes, healing abilities, that pentagram you're trying to conceal under your wrist," Scourge ran off a list, "Quincy."

Uryu, not going to argue a truth, drew his longbow and opened fire. Scourge ran around Uryu's fire, but the Quincy knew what he was doing as he lured Scourge towards the building on the far side of the street. Scourge leapt into the air, leapt off a window and divebombed towards Uryu.

"Licht Regen!" Uryu unleashed absolute hell upon Scourge, sending him flying back and pushing him all the way into the building. However, Scourge emerged from the building as it was cleaved in half and he stood several meters above the open air. "Was that your best shot, Quincy?" Scourge rushed Uryu and prepared to destroy him. Uryu dodged with Hirenkyaku, but barely managed to dodge as Scourge continued to rush him. Uryu could only get out one or two arrows at a time, six or more if he was lucky as Scourge hastened to try and catch Uryu, but the Quincy had superior speed.

_Damn, it's just a Vasdo Lordes. We've dealt with Menos level arrancar. Why can't we fend this guy off?_

And then Uryu lost sight of Scourge and it was all over. "Cero." From behind Scourge blasted Uryu straight through the back, hitting a lung. Uryu fell to the ground and began to bleed out.

Scourge dropped to the ground only to notice that Orihime was getting up. She stared at his cold, red eyes. Her friends were in trouble and backup was nowhere in sight. Why was she forced to stare down the great beast all by herself, powerless and unable to do anything? Scourge advanced slowly towards her, blade gleaming and intending for a decapitation when he got close. He was going to savor this victory. Orihime was frozen with fear, unsure what to do. Why wasn't that mysterious hooded soul reaper coming? She was in danger. She was in grave danger. She was powerless. She may have had reiatsu, but she had nothing to fight with.

No…she had one thing. And now was the time to capitalize on it. Wincing, the Geass emblem appeared in her eye, but in the next moment Orihime's vision palette removed the reds and blues from her vision and in the next instant a set of numbers and Scourge's name appeared above his head. _What are those numbers? _Orihime wondered seeing the last one tick down. However, she lost her concentration since she's done nothing to halt Scourge's momentum and her vision rectified itself.

"Time to die!" Scourge leapt towards her. In fright, Orihime put up her hands and screamed. She expected to be cut down, but rather than hearing a blade whistle through her breasts and cut her open like a UPS package, she instead heard a repelled growl and she looked to see a shield had projected from her left hand. The strawberry-shaped diamonds on her engagement ring glowed brightly behind a pinkish-red energy shield. She wasn't sure what was going on or why her ring was giving her power. In her own mind, Orihime came up with an idea: it was because Ichigo's love for her transcended time and space and that he lived on through the love he gave her. In reality, of course, it was because Orihime had pride in her bond with Ichigo and it was coming out now that she was in peril. In other words: she had acquired a new compatible object to create a new fullbring.

"What the—" The Vasdo Lordes backed off of Orihime and attacked again, but once again she put up her hands and the same shield completely fended off his attack. Since joining up with her friends, whilst she slept, Orihime's seal had been removed by Lelouch himself. She was at her full power. Her friends were not.

With a confident stare, Orihime repelled Scourge back as she held up her hands with the shield projected by her ring as it became larger than Scourge itself. With a thrust of her shoulder, Orihime pushed the shield forward and pushed Scourge back. She had defense. She could defend herself, but that's when another sensation rippled through Orihime and her necklace shimmered with bright, orange-yellow light. In her mind, Ichigo's love coursed through her ring and also in her necklace. Orihime focused her power into her necklace and the glow intensified. With a fierce shout, the mature woman shouted out: "Tenshi no Nihon!" It was the name for her new fullbring, using her kenning as the inspiration to name it. Instantly, bright, feathery, translucent, angelic wings, the color of Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka, sprouted from Orihime's back and her wedding ring crackled with energy the size of a Frisbee, forming a shield in front of Orihime's arm.

"Damned woman," Scourge rushed towards her, but she lifted up her left arm and created her own impersonation, strawberry red in color, of Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho. The blast went barreling towards Scourge and sent him flying. The impact had broken his wrist blade and the spikes on Scourge's ankles.

Orihime brought her hands together in prayer. Light shined high in the sky as a red swirling portal formed above Scourge before lances of energy struck down upon him with the divine wrath of Orihime's full reiatsu. "Gah!" Scourge recovered with the help of high speed regeneration, but Orihime was already flying into the air.

"You hurt my friends. And now, you will pay the penalty." Orihime hadn't gone insane, she was unleashing her concentrated fury the same way Ichigo would, focusing her mind and channeling her anger into righteous fury. It gave her strength, brought her solace. Her body, mind and spirit were being channeled together to utilize her reiatsu to its fullest potential.

"Insolent wench!" Scourge leapt towards Orihime from the ground only to be repelled as she smacked him into the ground with her wing. Orihime had realized the moment she activated her power that she could use her reiatsu in conjunction with her ring to create any sort of energy based attack she could think of. And her wings could be used just like natural appendages, but imbued with her spiritual power.

Now that this had sunk in, Orihime's brain hatched an idea. She knew one attack from one of Tatsuki and Ichigo's favorite animes from their childhood and she was going to use it to annihilate Scourge. She cupped her hands and smacked her wrists against each other in front of her.

_I sure hope this works. _She drew her hands back and turned her body. Rose colored energy began seeping in between Orihime's palms.

"What's this?" Scourge looked up with interest.

"Kaaaaaa," Orihime yelled out, "Meeeeeeee," the energy took the form of a strawberry red circle as it sparkled with lightning, "Haaaaaaa," Orihime charged as much energy as she could think into the attack, "Meeeeee," she then thrust her arms forward and, with all her might, unleashed the attack. "HAAAAAAAAAA!" the attack came rocketing out of her hands as big and destructive as a fully powered Hiryugekizoku Shintenraiho.

"Cero!"

Orihime and Scourge's blasts collided with each other: blood red clashing against strawberry. "Give up. My power is superior. You're outmatched, human woman!" Scourge added to the power of his cero with his other eye and pushed the tussle of his and Orihime's blasts all the way to her side.

Orihime breathed deep. "I won't let you beat me. My friends are always protecting me. I'm always the one who's weak. Well no more, I am Inoue Orihime, Tenshi no Nihon, member of the Karakura Seven and I WILL PROTECT JAPAN!" Orihime's resolve steeled as she began to push Scourge's power back. _Ishida-kun…Sado-kun…Asano-kun…Soma-san…Tatsuki-chan…Ichigo…lend me your strength. Lend me your strength from the friendship we have with each other. Our bond will not be separated even by death. Help me. _Finding her resolve from her friendship, Orihime found the strength to pour more of her energy into her attack and pushed Scourge's attack back.

_WHAT?!_

"I will not…FALTER!" Orihime declared and then let out a furious battle cry as her energy blast was supercharged with her reiatsu and plowed straight into Scourge and created a huge explosion on his location. Feeling dizzy and weak, Orihime lowered to the ground, her wings vanishing as she disengaged from fullbring. _That…did it._

No, it did not. Scourge had, unfortunately, survived Orihime's attack. He was still standing though he had suffered great injury. Most of his blue armor was falling off, revealing the black skin and white bones underneath. "Damn…you…woman." Scourge rushed forward to strangle Orihime, but was stopped as the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper blocked his path, blade drawn, and Scourge skidded to a halt.

"It's him," Orihime gasped.

The Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper looked around at the destruction caused by Scourge. He put his blade away. "Get lost."

"What?"

"I could kill you right now if I wanted to, but the limits of the time freeze are running out and I don't have time to play cat and mouse. Get out of here and I won't pursue." Though still leagues above Scourge, the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper did not get the chance to recover his reiatsu from his spar with Rita and had dashed onto the scene without hesitation to calm the chaos.

"Damn," Scourge said and used a Garganta to escape.

"Are you hurt?" The Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper asked Orihime.

"I'm…fine, but the others—"

"Will be fine." The Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper tossed Orihime something. She caught them and then saw what she had acquired: her hairpins.

"Y-You—"

"Rita told me to take them away from you to avoid using them while you were with Zero if the opportunity presented itself. Now that you're with Lelouch, you can have them back."

Orihime didn't know whether or not to feel angry or joyful.

"Who…are you?" she asked the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper. His voice sounded familiar, but like Zero's had a voice distortion caused by his hood that threw her off. On top of that she did not recognize his Zanpakuto.

The Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper, unfortunately for Orihime, left without answering her question, leaving her puzzled, but smiling at the fact that she had her hairpins back. _Thank you…whoever you are._

**End of Chapter 168**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Explanation time! I decided to make Orihime's geass a scanning type of geass that lets her see the remaining lifespan and the name of the person she is concentrating her geass on. In other words: it's like have the Shinigami eyes in Death Note. Now for her new fullbring, Tenshi no Nihon. I had this idea a while ago to give her a new fullbring that would encompass the resolve she now has to fight back given the experiences she's had as a black knight so, essentially, Orihime can conjure up any energy based attack she can think of, but much like Chad drains her reiatsu reserves dry. We didn't get to see it this time, because her last attack practically drained her reserves dry, but essentially she can't use more than she has from a finite reservoir of spiritual energy. And as for why I had her use the Kamehameha…well why the fuck not? It's Orihime, miss Cloudcuckoolander mistakes a princess for a Dominatrix and drew herself as a robot for her what she wants to be in the future project. The sad part is I actually **_**can**_** picture her doing the Kamehameha and I think everyone else here can too. Be honest! So that's the story and I'll be seeing you guys for 169 which will have VV getting what's coming to him. And then 170 will be out, which is my FAVORITE chapter in the whole series barring 48 and maybe 115. I love 132, but this blasts 132 out of the water with a naval mine. If I find myself having a definitive 5****th**** favorite chapter, I could give you guys a top 5 in a newsletter. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and if it seemed goofy to you: do not care, I enjoyed myself. Later).**


	169. Lelouch and Shirley, Reunited at Last

**(A/N: This chapter is Shirley's Konso. Do whatever you gotta do to avoid crying and wanting to punch Rolo through your screen. If you thought the scene with Euphie was hearbreaking, a mere 3000 words. This scene is nearly FOUR thousand words).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Library of Infinite Knowledge<strong>

Once again, Marianne found herself flipping through books and absorbing knowledge. She had since completed reading the history of the captains of the Soul Society, which excluded the current Captains of the Gotei since volumes of their history were not recorded in the royal library, but in the 8th Division's documentary library. She was just about to read a passage on the development of the Zanpakuto when her head throbbed fiercely and she dropped from the chair onto the floor in pain.

_CC no! Back away! That's—_

"_**I see…so that's what you did"**_

On the battleground against the Chinese Federation, Anya and CC had made indirect contact and it was sending CC's code haywire to be so close to Marianne's geass due to its very nature. Marianne cringed and waited for the swirling damage in her head to cease and eventually it did after Asahina cut one of the Mordred's wings and sent the Knightmare, with Anya inside, plummeting to the ground. Marianne breathed deep and looked over at the twin sized bed she had set up. _Maybe I should…take a nap._

The Library of Infinite Knowledge, though the knowledge was limitless, came at a price. Absorbing too much knowledge directly could cause an individual to lose their grip on themselves or turn their brain to absolute mush from information overload. The Soul King had managed this by modifying his mind to be able to know only certain information at any given time, but if he wanted to know something he could exchange some information for others. An average human mind meanwhile could only read from roughly 48 books without overloading their mind.

Marianne had read and absorbed knowledge from more than 2000 different books in the 8 years she had been inside the library and yet her mind was completely unstrained. It was a truly remarkable feat, even by a captain's standards. Even the late Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Aizen Sosuke, and the living Urahara Kisuke, could've only reached 1000. To the untrained mind one would think Marianne was a godsend, but Lelouch's tactical mind had to come from somewhere.

Marianne's trick was only reading what she needed, knowing how the library functioned and on top of that, she rested her mind every once in a while to minimize strain. She only read things with a clear, untired brain and it helped her resist the maddening effects reading so many books could bring.

The real question was why read at all? She and Charles intended to overthrow the Soul King and, as far as Marianne knew there were no books of knowledge transfer (she'd already read through the indexes). Her goal would involve using her knowledge to better the world she and Charles created, but some of the knowledge she was reading seemed as if she was planning for something far greater.

True, Marianne did have nothing better to do for the most part, but if Aizen, Lelouch or Urahara could see her, they would suspect that she was perhaps preparing for an outcome in which perhaps the Sword of Akasha failed to do its job. As she crawled into bed to take a nap, Marianne let her mind be used to calm Anya and connect with CC subconsciously while the rest of her body recuperated.

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>**th**** Division Viewing Room**

Eyes of the more emotional viewers were a little wet upon Tianzi and Xingke linking fingers and touching thumbs.

"Oh please, let her just stay with Xingke, they belong together!" Rurichiyo cried out when Diethard said that she should marry a Japanese person. When Zero walked away saying that "Tamaki's issue is also important" Kaien and Renji laughed.

"Laugh all you want Renji, but that red-headed dork kind of reminds me of you," Rukia teased.

"What was that?" Renji barked.

"Oh lighten up, Renji, she's just messing with you," Kaien said pushing on his shoulder.

"I don't think that Tamaki character and Renji are similar at all," Senna said.

"See, Atrumier-fukutaicho understands," Renji beamed.

"I think Renji's got it worse," Senna frowned in sympathy towards her fellow fukutaicho

Renji hit the floor in deflation, but sprang right back up. "What the hell? You little blonde bitch!"

"Ahem! I hope you are not including us in that category!" Rurichiyo scoffed.

"Ah, careful Renji you've gone and angered the deputy head of a noble house. One snap of her fingers and you could be in serious trouble," Kaien teased.

"All right guys, knock it off, let's not turn this into pick on Renji hour," Hisana clapped her hands.

"Thank you Kuchiki Hisana-taichochan you're so good to me," Renji said, producing manly tears.

"I'm only doing it because your stature has improved over the course of time. Every time teasing breaks out you always seem the designated target."

"Jeez, when did you become so philosophical?" Kaien scratched his head.

"I'm merely saying we need to cut Renji a break once in a while. Kick a dog too much and it bites back."

"Yeah…hey what's the insult for?"

"It's just an expression Renji, calm down," Kaien told him.

Renji sat back on the ground steaming.

"Oh hey, Zero's coming back!" Naomi exclaimed.

"Your majesty!" Zero declared striking an over the top dramatic pose.

This unnecessary gesture caused Kendra to palm at her face. _He never changes._

"Your future belongs to you!" Zero extended his arm towards her.

Rurichiyo and Senna cheered and hugged each other in delight.

"You decide your own fate!"

"Zero," Xingke was moved.

"Oh I knew you'd understand!" Kaguya exclaimed.

"But we need to establish a position of power," Diethard grumbled.

"The human heart is the source of all our power. That's why the people rose up against the High Eunichs and the Black Knights fight like titans. We fight with the power of our hearts."

"Ugh," Kendra was displeased at how corny that sounded, but she agreed that Zero made a good point.

Shunsui laughed extensively. "Not much changes over the course of a century and a half, does it Lelouch-kun?"

"Yes, you got that right," Ohgi nodded.

"Power of the heart, is that it?" Diethard muttered to himself.

"Zero," Xingke stepped forward, "I'm starting to see what kind of man dwells behind that mask." He extended his hand to Zero and the two shook hands.

"The path ahead of us is arduous," Zero said.

"That's precisely why tomorrow belongs to us alone."

"We'll keep in touch," Zero told him.

"Yes, though you have repayed your debt for my assistance to you back in Area Eleven, I consider the debt you have payed me to be several times greater than what I owed you. Should you need our help, we are your allies."

"Of course." _As I expected. All according to plan._

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon<strong>

Several of the Imperial Siblings were in assembly, discussing thing about Charles' decision to invade China. Amongst them were Odysseus, Schneizel, Carine and, of course, Guinevere. Bismarck was the one bringing them the news.

"I agree!" Carine declared with the sweetest smile. "I say we take out the Chinese Federation for good!"

Guinevere had a vengeful look upon her face. "Those savages humiliated Odysseus and we can never forgive them for that."

"Guinevere," Odysseus said calmly, "I harbor no grudge for the incident that occurred with the Empress. The war with the EU is ongoing and Area Eleven is on the path to peace. So I'd prefer to settle this—"

Carine interrupted her older brother, "Oh as if anyone cares about what Nunnally does there."

"Carine, Nunnally is around your age. You should make an attempt to be friends with her."

"This would be an easy matter to solve if Cornelia were here," Guinevere said grudgingly. As much as she and her younger sister bickered a lot, Guinevere understood that Cornelia's mind was best suited for military politics. On top of that, her position as General-in-Chief, should she choose to return, would put her in charge of the army. Currently no one had stepped up or selected to take the 5-star rank so leadership kept vibrating between the remaining four star generals. "Bismarck, have you heard anything?"

"I haven't and she apparently hasn't contacted Lord Guilford either," Bismarck stated.

"Then who will lead our troops?" Guinevere was more worried about who would take command than not having Cornelia at the helm in the act of war.

"We can station two divisions along the Mongolian border," Schneizel stated.

"Huh?" Odysseus asked, leaving his jaw open a little, "Are you offering to take command Prince Schneizel?"

"Battle is unnecessary. The Chinese Federation has fallen apart. We can gain half their territory through negotiations. Will that placate the Emperor?" Schneizel asked with a cool glance.

"I will ask him," Bismarck responded.

"Bismarck, what about Nonette, has she heard anything?"

"No, the Knight of Nine has not heard from her majesty, either."

"I'm surprised to see you so concerned, Guinevere. Normally you and Cornelia are at each other's throats," Schneizel teased.

"My concern goes as far as what is necessary for this country. Though I'm loath to admit it, Cornelia is an excellent military commander. Only in her hands does the army dance well."

"I see, so this is about Britannia," Schneizel said with a smirk.

"Everyone in this country has to do the roles they are assigned," Guinevere scowled, "Our sister is shirking hers."

"This looks like it's about to become personal. Please excuse me," Bismarck left the room.

"Guinevere, though you say that, what exactly have you done to benefit Britannia?" Schneizel asked her.

"Schneizel is right dear sister. With the exception of your blunder as Viceroy of Area Fourteen, you haven't done anything to benefit the nation," Odysseus told her.

"If it isn't broken, do not fix it," Guinevere stated.

"Things can always improve, Guinevere," Odysseus argued without a sense of hostility.

"And I trust those around me to do a better job than I am capable of," the eldest Britannian Princess said, rising to her feet, "Know this boys, by the end of it all, I suspect that this nation will soon be the in the hands of a woman."

"You sound awfully sure of yourself, what basis do you form that claim?"

"Call it," Guinevere smiled devilishly, "Woman's intuition."

* * *

><p><strong>Chinese Federation<strong>

**Unknown Desert**

After all her thorough investigation, Cornelia had finally unraveled the mystery known as Geass and she was drawing in on the truth to drag it out from the shadows and clear her sister's soiled name. Her arm still hadn't recovered fully and she walked the halls of the underground facility she had stumbled upon to seek and uncover the answers she still needed. Fullbring in hand, Cornelia was so close to the truth she could taste it.

As she walked, she heard voices from down below. "Wait if that theory is true we'd be the worst criminals in all of history. We'd be abandoning our nation."

_Bartley?_ Cornelia recognized the voice of that slovenly excuse for a man easily. She found a vent cover nearby and saw that it led straight down. She jumped in without hesitation and dropped down to her knee and stuck her gun in Bartley's back.

"Freeze," she said calmly.

"That voice…Princess Cornelia?"

"Why are you here, Bartley?"

"Thank…heaven you've come, please save us."

_Save him? He's not behind this like with the circumstances surrounding Clovis' pet project?_

"We were ordered to be here, by the emperor."

"My father?" This was unexpected even to Cornelia. She hadn't expected her father to be involved in something like Geass. More theories began swirling about her head. One in particular made her wonder if the murder of Marianne connected back to order of Geass.

"The world is racing down the path towards destruction." Bartley told her.

Cornelia scowled. _To think that corruption seeps this deep into the empire. Father…I was right to hound you. Your misdeeds are right in front of me. My blade will soon be at your throat figuratively and literally._ "Go on, I'm listening." Cornelia withdrew her weapon and stood up, letting Bartley take a few steps forward and turning to face her.

"Follow me," Bartley told her. He motioned her to follow him and led her deeper underground. Soon they were surrounded by buildings of bizarre architecture and violet hued lighting. "If you've made it here, I assume you know quite a lot already."

"Yes, I managed to find a lot of information myself during my investigation," Cornelia shared her knowledge with Bartley.

"I see. You've learned quite a lot already."

Cornelia acknowledged Bartley silently and made no segway to get back on track. "What did you mean by this world is racing down the path towards destruction?"

"The Geass Order, the nameless organization you say you've been hunting, they say they're going to kill god."

"God?" Cornelia found such a notion both funny and audacious to even try.

"I thought they were speaking metaphorically," Bartley explained, "But now, at the very least these people believe what they're saying."

He and Cornelia were now walking down a rather spacious corridor along a red carpet. It was the deepest part of the order's headquarters.

"Ridiculous to believe in god, there's no such being," Cornelia scoffed. _There's simply the other side. There is no god, just a bunch of weird people with black clothing and I __**still**__ don't have answers for that._

"That's right," a voice from behind her and Bartley called, forcing both of them to turn around and even Cornelia was a little jumpy. "No winged goddess, long bearded men in white gowns or kindgoms in the clouds. No, not that sort of god."

Cornelia scowled as she launched a dagger straight into the forehead of the small child that emerged from the side of the room.

"Princess Cornelia!" Bartley gasped in shock.

"Who knows what type of geass he controls. You must never let your guard down even for a child."

"Yes that's correct." Again Cornelia and Bartley halted and whirled around to see the small blonde boy get up with the dagger still lodged deep in his forehead. "Cornelia you do live up to your reputation, don't you?" He removed the dagger from his forehead. "As your uncle, I'm very proud of you."

"My what?" This was news to Cornelia.

"We made a solemn vow. If there was ever a god that made men fight each other," the young blonde boy tilted his head and blood trickled down his forehead, "We'd kill him and his divine rule."

"You're a little young to be the Emperor's brother," Cornelia teased.

"That's what having a geass code does to you," VV responded. "You gain immortality and retain your youth from the moment you obtained it."

"Immortality huh?" Cornelia's hand twitched as she reached for the gun behind her back. The wound on VV's head began to close up. _Self-regeneration?_

"Although, I am surprised."

"Surprised?" Cornelia questioned.

"You found out about the order and didn't seem all that bothered by its existence. I thought a woman like you, a military professional grounded in facts and strategy, would've never accepted the existence of an otherworldly concept so easily."

"You clearly don't know me well enough," Cornelia asked and with a swift motion drew her gun and shot VV in the forehead. With her spiritual power behind it, amplified on purpose, the injury was even nastier than before. VV's skull ruptured and he fell backwards onto the ground. Cornelia had shot right into his brain and her blast had been a through and through. She had hoped with the power of her shotgun that she would've completely blown his head off, but blasting his skull to pieces was good enough.

"Princess Cornelia!"

"Let's see the immortal little brat come back from that," Cornelia chuckled.

"Not a problem," VV got back up despite his entire face being drenched with his own blood.

"Wha—but…" Cornelia stammered.

"No matter what you do to me, I'll—"

Cornelia whipped out a Kunai from her back pocket she had been carrying and lodged it into VV's frontal lobe, hoping she'd struck deep enough to hit the Thalmus, but when she saw the Kunai slide through with the, covered in brain matter and slide along the ground there was no doubt in her mind.

And yet, VV remained standing. "It's useless Cornelia. I—"

Cornelia, frowning, shot VV in his heart, hoping that would shut him up, but all it did was piss him off. "Would you let me just finish a sentence, you crazy bitch?" The brain damage was having a notable effect on his psych.

_Darn, where's a hammer when you need one? _If she had one Cornelia was hoping to flatten VV's head in or smack it off his shoulders. She figured maybe that was possible with spiritual power. I, she smirked. "Well at least you're human enough to name call."

VV seemed to calm down on the spot, "Too right, my dearest niece. As I've told you Charles and I intended to kill god for forcing men to fight each other."

"You're going to kill god for the sake of peace? Are you nobles or cultists?"

VV glared, "We have spent more than forty years looking for a way to create a world of peace. Are you intending to stand in our way?"

"If we can strike a deal, I'll leave."

"A deal?" By this point VV had recovered most of his face and the muscles in his heart. With his much younger body, he could regenerate faster than CC.

"I need to be able to drag Geass out into the open for the sake of my sister. Do that for me and that's all I will need. Then you and father can go back to chasing ghosts."

"Ghosts huh? Is that what you think? Earlier you said I don't know you well enough, but you didn't let me finish. I said I thought a woman like you would find geass strange, but I know better. Charles and I both know about your gift, Cornelia li Britannia."

Cornelia readied her gun again, "I thought so. What do you know?"

"Plenty, such as the fact that the god we aim to kill is the very god that governs the world of Soul Reapers."

"Soul Reapers?"

"Let me explain."

* * *

><p><strong>One short explanation later<strong>

Unlike Ichigo who thought Rukia was crazy, Cornelia seemed to be nodding her head as she listened intently to VV. She had already encountered strange monsters and developed her fullbring. At this point she couldn't think of any reason for VV, claiming to be her uncle, to lie to her.

"I see, I think I get it. Now here's my problem, dear uncle," Cornelia glared. She drew her gun out again, having put it away when she became intent to listening to VV. "Why overthrow such an organization?"

"Because the Soul King, their sovereign ruler, C, does nothing to benefit the world. He stands by idly and forces us to scavenge and fight."

"You consider inaction to be malice?" Cornelia debated.

"Would a benevolent god allow poverty to exist? Would a benevolent god allow Euphie to die?"

"Don't you _dare _drag Euphie into this!" Cornelia snarled with massive hatred. For a moment VV was intimidated by the frightening tone she had unleashed. "I've heard just about enough of your whining, uncle. You claim to have immortality, but I wonder what would happen," Cornelia smiled fiendishly, "If I crush you until there's nothing left, but blood."

VV shook his head and held out his palms with a tired smile. "I tried to reason with you, but I guess I have no choice." VV removed a rock from his pocket and held it up. "Philosopher's Stone!" The normal, oval shaped rock turned into a glowing, jagged, green crystal. VV began juggling it. "This rock was given to me by Charles when we were four as a gift. It was a joke of course, but when you're young you tend to believe inanimate objects can be pets. Eventually I took pride in my rock and well," he stopped juggling the rock, "I think you know the rest." A powerful green energy beam with a radius the size of the human torso blasted towards Cornelia. She dodge rolled to the side as Bartley backed away. Cornelia opened fire on VV, but his crystal emitted a powerful shield that blocked all attacks sent his way from Cornelia's gun. She tried to run behind him, but VV followed her movements. "I'd give up if I were you." VV told her. "You can't kill me."

"Says you!" Cornelia continued to fire countless assaults from her weapon.

VV advanced towards her slowly, tanking them behind his shield, "Isn't that the sword Schneizel once gave you? I'm amazed at how you modified it so. You were exposed to Sakuradite and now your fullbring is permanently active. No…better to say your fullbring is forever incomplete. If you want a strong fullbring, you'll have to find something else to take pride in." VV lowered his shield and attacked Cornelia with another powerful energy blast. She dodged out the way again and fired, but with his spiritual power imbued into his hand, VV deflected the bullet as it nearly hit Bartley.

"What?"

"Cornelia, I've had spiritual power for fifty years, more than. Do you really think you can defeat me?"

Cornelia growled and kept shooting.

"You need a better tactic," VV got behind her with bringer light and shot her in the back. Cornelia was blasted out into the open and fell on her stomach.

"Cornelia, my niece. I don't want to kill you. I think you could be useful to me."

Cornelia pushed up off the ground with only her good arm, "You and father, you would kill the god for inaction, calling it malice. Bartley was right," Cornelia turned her head towards VV, "You will run this country into the ground!" Cornelia stood upright. "You want to talk about pride?" Cornelia asked as spiritual power flowed beneath her. "There is no greater pride I feel than as a big sister." Cornelia sheathed her gun. "I've always wondered as to the key behind my power and now you've told me that it's pride. Then see my pride manifest," Cornelia reached into her uniform and held up a key of sorts. "This was used to pilot my Gloucester. My Knightmare gave me the power to protect the things I wished to protect. And so, though my Gloucester is not here with me, it is still a part of me." Cornelia made a motion as if she was jamming the key into ignition. "It is," she turned the key, "in my soul!" Instantly a matrix of light formed around Cornelia and she was immediately surrounded in a biotechnological armor resembling her Gloucester, weapons and all. "This is my pride," Cornelia spoke, "Knight Templar!" A slash harken shot out where they were known to be on her Gloucester.

"Impressive," VV said with a small smile, "But still incomplete, my dear niece." VV blocked Cornelia's attack with his shield.

Cornelia activated her armor's landspinner system and went towards VV with her lance at the ready.

"Your fullbring has size, but that's all it has. Without control or understanding," VV blasted Cornelia's fullbring with his philosopher's stone, eradicating the armor completely, surprising Cornelia, "I can demolish it with ease."

_My…full…bring? _Cornelia fell forward and passed out from spiritual exhaustion.

"Bartley, please bring her somewhere where she can't hurt herself. There's a small cell section behind a Sekkiseki glass door, if you please."

"Y-yes VV, right away."

_You impress me, Cornelia, _VV said as Bartley carried the unconscious princess away, _Perhaps you would be worth inheriting the power of geass yourself._

* * *

><p><strong>Area Eleven<strong>

With his troops scattered throughout the area once again, Lelouch checked his calendar and the date and time. _It's almost time, _he thought to himself.

Lelouch wandered over to the mall where Suzaku and had just hoisted his live self and Shirley back up onto the rooftop. Lelouch took a deep breath to steel his emotions and mind. Susanna couldn't be here this time, not for this. Unfortunately the Soul Society would be seeing this and how Lelouch lost the first woman he ever dated. He wandered into the mall past the screaming people, and smirked and chuckled as he saw Jeremiah Gottenwald. He was completely invisible to the world around him and he knew exactly where he needed to be. He remembered the location. All he had to do was park his feet and wait. First Shirley showed up, then Rolo. Shirley was armed with a gun, talking about how she wanted to bring the joy back to Lelouch's life. And then Lelouch's heard her utter that she wanted him to be with Nunnally again. Lelouch tensed up.

_That's all she wanted. Rolo why did you—_

In the next instant Lelouch lost his sense of time. Despite being a Soul Reaper, Rolo's geass could affect him and, like other Geass, it blasted right past his spiritual power and trapped him in time for those scant few moments when Rolo shot Shirley. Rolo walked away after shooting her and when time resumed Rolo walked right past Lelouch, oblivious to his presence.

Lelouch stood there fingers twitching. It was taking every ounce of his strength not to reach out and strangle Rolo. _You selfish little—I'm glad you died!_ This moment, this one moment Lelouch absolutely hated his fake brother for. Up until this point Rolo had been as useful as some of his more loyal subordinates and now he had crossed the line. Lelouch hadn't known exactly what was said in context. Although he loved Shirley, for all he knew Rolo might have been telling the truth, there was always that possibility, but no. Rolo had been a selfish little brat and shot her out of jealousy. _The only sibling I need? _Lelouch tensed up. _I don't control the reincarnation system, but I hope you go straight to hell. _In his time as a Soul Reaper, Lelouch was hoping that his anger could subside for the sake of dealing with Rolo, but not anymore. After witnessing firsthand what he did to Shirley, the little bit of mercy Lelouch had stored up for Rolo's sake was shot dead along with his first girlfriend.

Lelouch had to wait though. Like Euphie, and in a few moments Shirley, he would have his opportunity to lay into Rolo. For now though, the anger could hold. Lelouch had waited for this moment before him for 144 years, 7 months, 3 days, 26 minutes and 44 seconds. The moment in which he and Shirley would finally, after such a long time, be reunited. Slowly he waited as the time ticked by ever so slowly. He watched his live self frantically try to keep Shirley alive with his geass. It was like watching a soap opera.

Even in the Soul Society, there were eyes wet with tears. Yuna's were the saddest. Senna and Rurichiyo had their hands linked as their eyes became wet. Yachiru's were watering and her lip was quivering.

"How mean," she whined.

Nemu's fists were balled at the keyboard. She remembered a long time ago when Lelouch and her had had sex for the first time. _That was Lelouch-sama's first time. _Nemu was crying not for herself, but for Lelouch. She didn't realize that she had meant that much to him at the time. As she had observed CC, Kallen and Shirley she had thought that maybe one of them had shown Lelouch such joy, but to watch the one she thought would hopefully win the arms race die like that was too cruel.

"Turn it off!" Rukia shouted. "I can't bear to watch this any longer!" She pointed at the corner of the screen. "Look! There's Lamperouge-taicho, right there just outside the camera. Let's give him some privacy."

"Agreed," Nemu said shutting off the camera.

Back in the living world, Rolo walked back into Lelouch's field of vision to talk with his live self. It was a conversation Lelouch remembered about Rolo telling him that Shirley knew his secret and therefore deserved to die, but now Lelouch knew a lot better.

_Rolo I am going to pull out your small intestine and lynch you with it from over a flagpole! _Lelouch's eyes were nearly bursting from their sockets. It was this action, Rolo's murder of Shirley, that made Lelouch realize that Geass needed to be wiped out. It was why keeping his geass when he passed on to the next world felt like a curse. He was married, in a position of high standing power, had so many people that trusted him and safely felt he could trust back, but still he felt that, in the end, it would crumble apart. The Geass brought with it pain and suffering. Every Geass user he knew met that end and Jeremiah, a Geass Canceller, had lived.

Rolo, Mao, Marianne, Charles, Bismarck and Lelouch himself had all suffered a premature end and all because of Geass.

_No…that's wrong. CC still lives and she was subject with Geass…but her life is in shambles from having lived for so long. Geass is nothing, but a curse._

He waited for Shirley's body to be collected and soon, slowly but surely, her soul did appear. It appeared in the exact same position Shirley died, in the exact same spot.

Shirley stared up at the ceiling. _Where…am I? _She wondered. _This…this is the train station, but…I could've sworn I, _she noticed she could breathe, _I, _she felt no blood rushing down her body, _I'm not in any pain. _She held up her hand only to see it was see through. _Wh-what am I some sort of ghost? What's going on? _Her panic caused her broken chain of fate to rattle. She sat up and looked at it. _A chain in my…chest? _She began to pull on it.

"Don't pull on that, unless you feel like suffering a fate worse than death." She turned her head and gasped when she saw Lelouch.

"Lu…lu?" she shook her head. "No. No you can't be Lulu. You're…you're just a spirit taking his form…to make me feel safer to guide me. Isn't that right? That's why you're dressed like that, right?" Although raised Catholic, Shirley had always had a more open mind about the afterlife. After all, no one really knew what angels looked like. She always believed that angels could take on any form and would appear as people the deceased knew in order to help them feel safer to help them move on to heaven.

However, Lelouch refused to lie to Shirley. He had tried to use that excuse on Euphie and broke down as a result. He wouldn't shield Shirley from the truth. She had to , he wanted to make that decision her choice. "If that's what you wish to believe, that's fine, but only if you wish to deny yourself the truth."

"Tr-truth?" Shirley was confused.

Lelouch pointed to her chain of fate. "Shirley…that chain in your chest is a symbol of your existence as an untainted soul. I can purify you and send you to the next world, but first make a choice. Do you wish to know the truth or have it concealed before you pass on?" Lelouch said to her. _It should be her choice. I won't involve her in my business without her consent._

"What is it? Tell me." Shirley clutched her hands near her chest.

"Then here it goes. You may not believe me, but it's the absolute truth, I swear to you," Lelouch said to her. He proceeded to tell her about the temporal paradox that afflicted him. However, the difference between his story to Shirley and his story to Euphie was that he did not explain how he died or when, merely that he did and that he was here now. He did explain though that altering his own living past would cause him to cease to exist, which is why he did not stop Rolo this time. He didn't know if Shirley would be able to wrap her head around it, but all he wanted her to know and understand was that she was being reunited with him sooner than she thought she would. At the very least, his conscience would be clear. "I've waited nearly a century and a half to see you again." Lelouch smiled at her so sweetly and gave his hand to her. "Come to me Shirley, please?"

Tears streamed down Shirley's face, then she ran forward and wrapped her arms around Lelouch's shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Lulu." Lelouch knew how she felt and it felt awful how he couldn't say it back. It had been so long, but he didn't regret his union with Susanna. Shirley let him go "Why won't you say it back?" Shirley sniffed.

"Uh…well…I'm er…married," Lelouch rubbed the back of his head, avoiding eye contact and blushing.

Shirley stared blankly into space. She didn't know if this was a bad joke or what. "M-married?"

"It's been so long," Lelouch said and sighed, "Shirley, I'm sorry if this breaks your heart. Your death…was one sin I still regret to this day." He held Shirley tightly to him, squeezing her shoulders. "I can never ask you for forgiveness for—"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why, Lulu?" Shirley looked at him with trembling eyes. "How could you? How could you do this to me?"

"I just told you. It's been a long time and—"

"That's no excuse!" Shirley cried out in anguish. "A century and a half? I would've waited forever for you." Shirley began to squeak. "How could you betray me like this?"

Lelouch did his best to rationalize as he spoke with inadvertent amounts of emotion, arm outstretched, eyes widened with hurt, "I didn't mean to betray you. I—"

"Is it because of the circumstances? That's not fair Lulu. I wasn't even given a fair chance! Don't I mean anything to you?"

"OF COURSE YOU DO GOD DAMMIT!" Lelouch shouted, losing his temper. Leouch stared at the floor. Now he was sharing in the sob fest. Shirley saw his tears hit the floor.

"Lulu?"

"The only time," Lelouch's fists trembled, "the only time I ever cried," Lelouch tensed up, "The only time in seven years that I ever cried was when you died."

Shirley gasped. She really did mean a lot to Lelouch it seemed.

"Please Shirley," Lelouch extended an arm to her, eyes filled with tears, "Let me take care of you. I promised your father when I sent him on his way. I promised him that I would watch over you and I'm going to do just that."

Shirley sniffed. "Lulu," Her body shuddered in sorrow, "Hold me."

"As you wish," Lelouch stepped forward and put his arms around Shirley. She hyperventilated and sobbed into his shoulder as Lelouch stroked her back. _Shirley…I'm sorry. The last person I ever wanted to hurt was you._

Shirley had her hands held up, pushing against Lelouch's arm as she sobbed into it. Her broken heart conflicted with the joyful feeling she had of being able to see Lelouch so soon. She had just died and already she knew she would not be lonely. However, she was robbed of the one thing she had wanted the most and to her it just wasn't fair. If Rolo hadn't killed her, she and Lelouch would've been a happy couple, or so she believed. If Lelouch hadn't been sent into the past he could've been with her. It wasn't fair to her at all.

Lelouch bear hugged Shirley and apologized again. "I'm so sorry, Shirley."

Shirley turned her head to lay the side of it on Lelouch's shoulder and looped her arms underneath Lelouch's. She just continued to let the tears come out and hold onto him. As long as she held onto him she could pretend, if just for a few seconds at a time, that Lelouch's was still hers.

After she felt strong enough to stand on her own, Lelouch and Shirley stood apart from each other. Shirley took a deep breath and asked. "The woman you're married to, do you love her?"

"With all my heart and soul," Lelouch spoke with a solemn look.

"And does she," Shirley choked, "love you?"

"With all her heart and soul and then some," Lelouch acknowledged.

"Is she better than me?" Shirley asked.

Lelouch stroked the side of her face with his palm. "That's like comparing an apple to an orange."

"Are you happy with her?"

"I do believe I made the right choice," Lelouch's smile increased a little.

"Choice?"

_Whoops._

"What do you mean choice?" Shirley was getting agitated again.

"W-well…U-um," _Smooth, Lelouch, real smooth. _"Y-you see there were…other women who I was…ummm…intimate with?"

"How many women were you toying with?" Shirley got angry and then began flailing her arms at Lelouch, "Stupid, perverted, philandering, two-timing, ecchi Lulu! Enemy of women! Hentai!" Living in Japan had given Shirley a bit more of an extensive vocabulary. "First you fool around with other girls at Ashford and even in the afterlife you play with the hearts of other women! You gigolo! Heartbreaker! I was just another one of the girls you played around with wasn't I?"

Lelouch promptly grabbed both her forearms and stared at Shirley in the face with a serious look. "Don't ever say that." Shirley couldn't exactly tell what it was Lelouch was feeling from the way he said that. Was he insulted? "What we had was not a lie, Shirley. The time that I had you for was very real to me."

"Then why—"

"There's no way I can answer that without making the situation worse than it is," Lelouch said to her. Really, what was he supposed to say? Shirley had a compelling argument on all accounts. She was a victim of the circumstances. She hadn't been given a fair shot at his heart. He had fooled around with other women in the Soul Society. However, he had never forgotten her, not once. His feelings towards the redhead were still there in a locked part of his heart. He had made a commitment though and that commitment he would stick with. Lelouch had considered these factors already. What he wasn't counting on was how much it would crush Shirley and simply add to the weight of his guilt.

A balance of wants versus needs played out in his head: his, Susanna's and Shirley's. Ultimately, though, he knew the decision, no matter how much it hurt the third party.

"Were you lonely?" Shirley asked him.

"I was." That was true on a certain level. Lelouch had felt a bit of loneliness without her, or any of his familiar companions, for quite a while in the Soul Society. He had grown used to the many years he had spent at the side of the people in the Soul Society and his former companions faded in and out of his mind, but slowly crept into his mind as time drew ever nearer. Why had he so desperately wanted to see Shirley again? He found himself asking this very question. Was it closure, like with Euphie? Did he want to apologize for letting her die? He was already trying to make up for that. There was something else in there, something that desperately wanted to jump out, but Lelouch buried it like a corpse. He knew what it was and he'd be damned if that would ruin what he had built up, but still, what about Shirley?

Nemu and Yuna, other women he had strong feelings for, would be all right. They had lived for so many years and knew so many people, but what about Shirley? She knew no one. She would be all alone. No friends, separated from the only family there, and no chance of having the one thing she wanted. As a pursuer of justice, how was this part of his ideal?

Lelouch figured he'd definitely be adding this to his report files for Unohana to look at.

In all the time Lelouch had been thinking to himself about this, Shirley had remained silent. Lelouch then let her arms go and just looked off to the side. Was it regret in his eyes? Shame? Sympathy? Whatever it was, it was bluer than the sky itself.

"Your wife…is a very lucky woman."

Lelouch's eyes went from downcast to shock as he looked at Shirley who was now smiling, most likely forcing it.

"I envy her, but if Lulu is happy, then…" Although she was smiling, tears formed in her eyes again.

Lelouch heavy handedly put his hands on Shirley's shoulders. He looked at her with vigorous seriousness. "I promise I'm going to make it up to you. All of this. Your dad, your life, your heart, all of it is my fault. However, I won't fail you again. You won't be alone."

Shirley could tell from the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice that Lelouch really meant that.

Lelouch held her close again. "Shirley, I know this isn't fair to you and I won't ask you to smile for my sake. Don't lie to yourself. I'm sorry for hurting you. I…I did my best to consider your feelings."

"I believe you, Lulu."

Lelouch pursed his lips and kissed Shirley's cheek. Her face turned red. He held her tight again. "People do that as a form of greeting. It's the most I can give, is that…acceptable?"

"It's enough for now," Shirley sniffed.

"Please don't hate me."

"I could never," Shirley told him.

"Thank you," Lelouch said as a great weight lifted off his shoulders. As he continued to smile, he spoke calmly. "I'm going to send you to the Soul Society. I don't know where you'll end up, it's a big place, but," Lelouch looked her in the eyes again, hands on her shoulders, "When you arrive, wherever you go, find directions any way you can to get to the Seireitei. Give those around you my name. Do whatever you can to get to the Seireitei. If you do that I promise," Lelouch shook his head a few times and corrected himself, "no even if you don't, no matter what you do, I promise that I will find you. I still have a mission to take care of on this side for a little while longer, but I promise you that I will return to the Soul Society and when I do I will promise you that as soon as I can I will look for you. I will find you. And I will take care of you."

Shirley removed Lelouch's hands from her shoulders and held them in front of her, sandwiching them. Lelouch could believe the smile she giving this time. "You don't have to be so serious. If you tell me to trust you, then I'll trust you. I told you before, I love you Lulu. If you say you will take care of me then I know you will."

"Then," Lelouch went for his sword, "This is goodbye again, but it's only temporary."

"Wh-what are you going to do with that?" Shirley asked.

"I do," Lelouch turned the sword over and brought the pommel down towards Shirley's forehead, "this." He tapped her forehead with the hilt, emblazoning the konso symbol on her forehead.

Shirley felt dizzy. "My body…feels heavy." She groaned.

"That's normal." Lelouch told her. He then held her in his arms as she began to fade. "You can spend your final moments here until we see each other again."

"Thank you…Lulu." Shirley said and slowly disappeared into reishi and went to the Soul Society.

Lelouch wrapped his arms around himself and gripped his shoulders. _Oh Shirley._

_**I don't get it.**_

_Don't get what?_

_**Why marry Susanna if you knew you'd see this girl again? Why didn't you hold out for her?**_

_I wanted to, but…_

_**But?**_

Lelouch smiled. _Susanna and Shirley are alike in many ways, but…I guess I just spent more time with Susanna and I just came to love her. And besides, Susanna has the qualities I admired in Kallen as well._

_**What about CC?**_

Lelouch smirked. _You seem to carry her legacy quite nicely._

_**Oh hell no! I told you before. You and I are NOT getting like that!**_

_What's the matter, Eien Tamashi? Do you not care to serve all of your master's desires?_

_**Have you forgotten that I'm a part of you?**_

_And that matters why?_

_**J-Just drop the subject. We are not having this conversation!**_

_Oh and I'm the touchy one?_

_**Bite me!**_

_That can be arranged!_

_**Cut it out damn you! **_

Lelouch suddenly felt a throbbing in the back of his head. _Ow, the hell was that?_

_**I attacked your inner world. As your Zanpakuto, I can damage you from within. Piss me off and I'll do you in.**_

_Sheesh, what happened to serving and protecting and synergistic union?_

_**You gotta treat me with the respect I deserve. You don't want us to end up like Muramasa and Koga do you?**_

_No_. Lelouch's tone was serious.

_**Then drop it.**_

_Fine. _Lelouch began to leave the area. However, after a few moments of silence, Eien Tamashi began talking again.

_**I'm foreseeing a cat fight in the future or some infidelity issues.**_

_Keep it to yourself. I'm fine. I…missed Shirley, but that's the past. I never look back. Susanna is my wife that's the truth and fact. I took a vow that I will not break._

_**But you wish it was different?**_

_I do. I honestly do. I wish I could have both of them. I love Susanna and Shirley with all my heart, but I made a commitment to my wife and I'm not about to break it for lost love. That's not fair to Susanna. I know it's not Shirley's fault that it's been so long for me, but like Nemu…_Lelouch shook his head. _Have I really made a terrible mistake? _

_**That's not something I can answer. That is something only your heart can answer for you.**_

Lelouch put a hand on his cardiovascular organ. He blinked slowly and took a deep breath. It was over with Shirley, but some pain still remained within his heart. He knew though, that he would have to strike it away. He would have to cut that part out. He made a commitment and he had to live with that commitment, even if that wasn't what his ideals told him was right. His ideals were not telling him that he should divorce Susanna and be with Shirley, far from it. His ideals, his own sense of justice was telling him that the right thing to do would be for Shirley and Susanna to be allowed to have him together, but…that was no how life worked. And to have pre-emptively made a choice was not fair to the one who hadn't gotten a chance to try and that was what hurt him inside.

When his heart finally settled, Eien Tamashi spoke to him again. _**Next objective?**_

Lelouch switched from being lost in thought to a direct scowl, _VV._

* * *

><p><strong>Order of the Geass<strong>

Deep underground, VV looked at Cornelia from within her prison cell. She was surrounded by three walls of Sekkiseki. Even the power of Geass was somewhat ineffective behind such an ore and Cornelia didn't have the gall to cause a cave-in by blasting the wall behind her, not that she even had any inclination or thoughts of escape.

She woke up and sat on the mattress pad on the stone slab she had been resting on and swung her feet over the edge and onto the floor. She saw VV nearby.

"Ah, you've awakened. Don't worry about your injuries. I had my medical team patch up your injuries, though your injured arm is still recovering."

"What do you intend for me?" Cornelia asked VV.

"Hmm?" VV asked.

"Are you going to kill me? Or perhaps control me with your Geass, like you did to Euphie." Cornelia still hadn't connected it that Euphie was a victim of Lelouch's geass. She knew Lelouch had shot her, but she didn't know Lelouch had affected her. That part of information was still missing.

VV, much like CC, chose to ignore questions he didn't want to answer. "To prove your sister's innocence, you renounced your position. You gave up everything. That's inspiring."

Cornelia turned her head towards VV with a scowl.

"You made me think, Cornelia," VV said, "Is there any more splendid relationship in this entire world than that of loyal siblings?"

"What are you banging on about?" Cornelia was losing her patience.

"Cornelia, you truly inspire me and make me think that maybe there's still some hope in this world. You see, Charles and I haven't always gotten along and even now I think there's a chance he might betray me." He paused. "But you're different, Cornelia. You do everything you can for your sister's sake. That says a lot about who you are as a human being. Family first, country second."

"What's your point?" Cornelia snapped.

"If you had the power to change the world, a chance to make things right, not just clear Euphie's name, but perhaps see her again," VV looked at Cornelia with a cold, deadpan stare, "would you take it?"

"What are you saying?" Cornelia's scowl deepened.

VV extended his hand towards his niece, "Join me Cornelia. Form a contract with me, as Charles did once before. The power of the geass can be yours."

Cornelia's scowl turned to one of hatred and she stood up. "Accept the power of the geass? After what it did to Euphie! You think I'd risk something like that!" Cornelia aimed her gun at the wall. "You'd better hope that glass is bullet proof. Immortal or not, no one cannot feel pain." Cornelia fired at the wall, but her blast was stopped about a decimeter from penetration. "What?"

"It's called Sekkiseki," VV tapped on the glass with the back of his hand. "It's a mineral ore similar to Sakuradite. To the untrained eye it isn't any more durable than concrete, but when it comes in contact with spiritual power, like a barrier, it neutralizes it."

Cornelia continued to scowl.

"If you won't accept the power of the geass, you can feel free to stay in there for a while. If you change your mind though, just give a holler." VV lowered his arm and put his hands behind his back. "What happened to your sister isn't common. The power of the geass is only as hazardous as one's control over it, or lack thereof." VV then walked away from Cornelia.

Cornelia sat back down in her cell and waited for a length of time that, without any natural light source to observe, had no idea how much time had passed and eventually she felt the whole area begin to shake. The Black Knights invaded, slaughtering the order of the geass like animals. Even poor Bartley was caught up in the massacre.

Lelouch had taken only his, Susanna and Kukaku's unit back to the Chinese Federation to deal with the bombardment currently going on. They had to hang rather far back. While Lelouch was unaware of VV's spiritual power, he knew about Cornelia's and he knew that none of them could be seen by her. To avoid being seen they hung on the opposite sides of the mountain until Lelouch was certain Cornelia was out of the area.

During the chaos, the fourth wall that was not Sekkiseki was crushed and Cornelia was able to make her escape through the rubble behind her. She found a downed Akatsuki and began trying to salvage data from it to try and understand what was going on around her. The Akatsuki was a Japanese Knightmare Frame unit, which meant the Black Knights were here. That meant Zero, aka her half-brother Lelouch vi Britannia, had to be nearby, or at the very least something had provoked the Black Knights into attacking this otherwise secret facility. She had to know what was going on. She was too close to the answers not to know.

And then as she punched through data she found that she could hack into the Geass Order's data servers. "Well now, what have we here?" Cornelia asked with a smile. "This could prove useful." She hacked into the data and the external cameras and was able to get an abundance of data not only on the Geass order, but also on VV, her uncle, and the Siegfried, his Knightmare Frame. There was so much data and so little time, Cornelia began transferring packets to her personal e-mail and, meanwhile, found her way into the Akatsuki's energy filler and managed to get the downed machine back online.

"_Is there any more splendid relationship in the entire world than that of loyal siblings?" _

_No, _Cornelia mentally answered VV's question, as she booted the Akatsuki back up, _there isn't. _She got onto the back of the cockpit and prepared the armaments. She was going to launch her attack at the Siegfried's weak spot when she saw opportunity. _Lelouch, I'll help you for now, but when we meet face to face I want answers. I understand your angle here and I agree. Geass is an abomination. So, this is for you, little brother. _Cornelia got out in the open took aim and blasted at the Siegfried with heavy weaponry. "VV, you were mistaken when you treated me like an incompetent weakling." _Spiritual power isn't my only power. I don't rely on my gift. I find strength and solace in not needing it. The power I need is the power of a Knightmare. I choose that any day of the week. _"Now you're going to suffer, source of Geass!"

From both angles, VV found himself wedged between Lelouch's Knightmare frame and Cornelia's stolen one. He was eventually shot down.

Then, from out of nowhere, as the downed Siegfried barreled towards her, Jeremiah came forward and swept Cornelia off her feet. "Jeremiah Gottenwald?"

"Yes, my lady. I have seen Zero's real identity and decided to join him. Zero…no, your half-brother Lelouch vi Britannia is doing all of this for the sake of Lady Marianne!"

"For…her?"

* * *

><p><strong>Library of Infinite Knowledge<strong>

Marianne sneezed and covered her nose as she sensed it coming on. Even at 38 years of age, her sneeze sounded incredibly cute. She took out a handkerchief and blew her nose. She replaced it to its rightful place wiped her hands in it, sniffed and continued looking over her book, giving details about Bankai, its acquisition, its first appearance and the core form. She then noticed, out of the corner of her eye, of the Geass Order facility that Lelouch was currently bombarding and destroying. Marianne put her bookmark in the book she was reading and stood up, looming over the portal.

"How sad, and here I thought he was going to use the order to his advantage. What a waste. Oh well." Marianne made contact with Charles. "Dear," she said, "I think it's high time we cut VV lose from the plan, don't you think?" she drew her hand across her neck, "He has failed us both, for the last time."

"Yes, I agree," Charles answered her. He did, however, not tell her that he was going to drag Lelouch into the Thought Elevator and bring him before the Ragnarok Connection, while, at the same time, taking VV's code from him.

_It's too soon, you fool. _Marianne thought to herself as she saw this occur, _but do what you will. I'll watch, _her eyes narrowed, _carefully._

And watch she did, but she was not prepared to see what was going on, just outside the gate. She saw Lelouch in a captain's haori and a Zanpakuto at his side. _Lelouch? How? When?_

CC looked back. "Oh you came," she looked at Lelouch.

_CC knows him? What is…going on here? _Marianne felt the pull of madness in her mind as she dropped to her knees. "AAAAAGGGGH!" Her head throbbed immensely. _I have to expel some of this information. Expel what I just witnessed. _She chanted to herself the way to remove information, a smart choice she had made in one of the first books she had picked up. _To forget is eternal, to remember ever still. The morning of tomorrow, your mind is as you will. _She chanted it over and over again until the strain disappeared. She breathed deeply and then fell over and collapsed on the ground. When she would awaken she would not remember having seen Lelouch in his soul reaper form.

Unaware of his mother's pain, or that she had just forgotten having seen him in the first place, Lelouch stepped towards VV's corpse and CC.

"Yes, I have a couple of questions for him," Lelouch said and then smirked, "You might want to get out of here, CC. This could get nasty." CC saw the devilish smile on Lelouch face.

"Yes, I see. Have fun with him then." She prepared to enter the Ragnarok Connection where Zero and Charles were currently facing off.

VV's soul emerged. Surprising to Lelouch, it was a whole. He scowled.

VV smiled. "Well, well, well, this is certainly a surprise," VV chuckled at Lelouch's form. "I never thought you would go and become a soul reaper and be misplaced in time, Lelouch."

"So you're intuitive enough that you understand what's going on, but that doesn't explain how you know what I am."

"I've lived for a very long time, Lelouch," VV told him. "Charles and I have had spiritual power since before my brother reached puberty, much like your sister." Lelouch didn't know VV was referring more to Nunnally than Cornelia.

"VV, I never knew you," Lelouch stated, "Never wanted to, but now I am in a position where I need information from you."

"I don't have to tell you a damn thing," VV smirked.

"Oh no?" Lelouch chuckled. "Gone from your code you aren't immune to the geass anymore," Lelouch's eyes glowed red as he scowled, "And I still have mine."

VV smirked wider and then, all of a sudden, his body burst apart at the seams with white protoplasm and he was suddenly a somewhat bulky hollow. His head had a V-shaped crest on it, his body was green and he had rows of sharp, shark-like teeth. However, VV was only B-class at best.

"There," VV smirked as his voice echoed, "much better."

"You bastard! What the hell are you doing? How did you transform so quickly?"

"It's an urge that's hard to resist. I told you Lelouch, I know what spiritual power is," his eye squinted. "Naturally this means I understand all about the afterlife. I hid some of the information from Charles of course. I knew I'd become this creature when I died, if I died, but I could sense your presence before Charles took my code. He was too obsessed to notice. So now, Lelouch, what will you do about it? Hollows, I've learned from my research, have a natural resistance to the geass unless they're up close and I'm just far back enough that you can't properly see my eyes. So what are you going to do about it?"

"Just why? I hold nothing against you. I just want to talk!" In truth, Lelouch knew very little about VV other than that he was his father's brother.

"I have nothing to say to you, nor do I care to. I hate you! I hate you and your sister, Nunnally! It's because of you…because of you and Marianne that Charles abandoned me and left me! He forgot our bond as siblings and he stopped caring about me! He only had eyes for Marianne! And so, I will…" VV roared as she spoke, "I will tear out the throat of what he holds near and dear to his heart! Die! Lelouch vi Britannia!" VV pounced, but Lelouch was already behind him. VV struck around like a child having a tantrum, Lelouch was only not killing him so that he could maybe use his geass, but VV wasn't going to give him a set up.

"I will kill you! You son of a common whore! You should rot in the ground like the filth that you are!"

When Lelouch finally drew his blade to attack, VV never saw him coming. He was struck before he could even react.

_S-so fast!_

"VV, you don't have much time, so I won't explain it to you, but if you understand so much, you got two things wrong. Number one, I am a captain. Cannon fodder like you cannot defeat me," Lelouch looked towards him, "And secondly, I threw away the vi Britannia title long ago. I am Lamperouge Lelouch, captain of Squad Ten! Thirdly, though it does not pertain to knowledge of the afterlife and is simply the reason I cut you down, no one mocks my mother," Lelouch scowled at VV, "regardless of her sins."

With that a hell gate opened and swallowed VV into its bowels. Lelouch prepared to head out. _I had so many questions for you VV, but I suppose asking filth like you isn't worth my time. I've waited for so long. I can wait a little longer. _Lelouch looked back at the gate where CC, now surprisingly devoid of spiritual power, and his live self had emerged. _No…it isn't gone, it's sealed within her due to the memory loss. _Lelouch looked forward. _But where was I? _Lelouch recounted his train of thought. _Ah yes, that's right. CC, when this is all over, I will come back to you and I will ask you what it is I wish to know. I hope that you will answer me without a fight._

**End of Chapter 169**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I don't know whether to classify the scene with Shirley as heartwarming or tear jerking, but whatever it was: It was powerful. For those of you that have commented on the Susanna/Lelouch/Shirley prospect already, if you'd like to change your opinion now that you've seen this scene feel free to do so. Next chapter I'm really excited to put out. It's like *tenses* Ooh! I don't even want to say anything. Okay next chapter is basically Awesome, Heartwarming and Tearjerking MULTIPLE TIMES in one chapter, vibrating without the mood being whiplashed around at all. It's like an episode of Clannad. …well there goes my excitement, ugh. *sniffs* Yeah, if you guys don't think the powerful scenes are powerful enough on their own try using the Clannad soundtrack in conjunction with them, you'll probably change your mind. Anyway, I'm gonna nap so if I don't respond to your reviews, that is why. We have three chapters to go before I need to actually do some work besides editing. I hope you all enjoy as we near the end of the Pursuit of the Truth arc).**


	170. The Deletion of Charles zi Britannia

**(A/N: Let me just say that between all chapters in BOTH the Within Zero's Shadow and the Pursuit of the Truth arc, despite how utterly ridiculously long this chapter is, this is my absolute FAVORITE CHAPTER between the two arcs. I really had a lot of fun with this chapter. A lot of awesome stuff happens and a lot of heartwarming stuff happens. Rolo is in it and all that buildup with Marianne finally has the first of its two payoffs. Enjoy. Oh there's more to it than that, but I don't want to spoil. Also this chapter is LONG, like over 14k words. I'm so glad I don't have to submit to DA anymore).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Library of Infinite Knowledge<strong>

Charles was forced to make his escape into the library and found Marianne passed out on the ground. A gentleman would've gently roused her from her unconscious state, but Charles was anything, but gentle. "Wake up!" he snapped and roughly smacked his foot into Marianne. It wasn't a kick per say. That would've required a little more force.

The jolt to her system woke Marianne up and she jumped to her feet. "Ch-charles?"

"You picked a fine time to pass out! I could've really used your help back there. Lelouch ruined it all! CC has betrayed us!"

"That's preposterous. What happened?"

Charles informed Marianne of what had occurred between him and their son. "And what are you doing with all these books?"

"Gaining knowledge," Marianne said with a pirouette, "The new world free of lies we create will require a ruler with knowledge to sustain it, won't it? I've read through many of these books already. You should read some yourself, my dear." Marianne told her husband. She wasn't lying. She was more dancing around the subject.

Charles grinned in agreement, buying the half-truth. "Yes, good show, Marianne. You've really been hard at work. Yes! What better god to take C's place than a goddess?" Charles then laughed madly as Marianne smiled fiendishly behind his back.

_Yes do as you will Charles, but I shall plan for my own plans. I will plan for the chance of everything falling to pieces._

"Marianne?"

"Yes?"

"Let us not hesitate, prepare the Sword of Akasha. We will bring Lelouch to us."

Marianne smiled, "As you desire."

"Also, open a gateway between here and the thought elevator on Kamine Island."

"As you desire," Marianne said again.

Since Charles was in the library, the Britannian Empire was in a panic as it was stated that he had disappeared. Thankfully for them this was kept scrutinized.

Zero was especially happy and, as a bonus, Jeremiah had brought his older sister, Cornelia li Britannia, into custody.

Her right arm was hoisted into the air while her left arm was curled under her bust, still having not properly healed. Her legs were tied together. Cornelia had turned hostile on Jeremiah and he was forced to subdue her. Zero now stood before her with a smile.

"I see. You got her out of there inside the Akatsuki's cockpit."

"Please, forgive me," Jeremiah bowed in apology, "You ordered me to destroy them all, but killing a member of the Britannian Royal Family was just—"

"Forget it," Zero told him, "Or rather I should say well done."

Cornelia scowled at her younger brother. "Tell me Lelouch what is it you are seeking with that accursed power?"

"What am I seeking? I am seeking to save a sister that I adore."

"How dare you!" Cornelia growled. "And what of Euphie? Was she not also your sister? You murdered her in cold blood!"

"What happened to Euphie could not be helped," Zero said as he put his helmet back on. In the shadows, Cornelia could not see the sympathetic look on her brother's face.

"Could not be helped?" Cornelia asked and then raised her voice to a shout. "Could not be helped? How dare you! You know as much as I do that Euphie would never do such a thing! You…you with your geass, you did that to her!"

"I did," Zero told her.

"Lelouch," Cornelia's volume lessened and she spoke with an inquisitive tone, "when did it happen?"

"Hmm?"

"When did your heart turn blacker than the darkest midnight?"

"Hmph, I could say the same to you, Cornelia," he then added much more bitterly, "traitor."

Cornelia wanted to run over and sock Zero one, but she couldn't move.

"But Lelouch she—"

"I don't want to hear it," Zero cut him off. "Excuses are not justifications. The only things that matters are results. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to."

* * *

><p><strong>Area 11<strong>

The area became a gigantic battlefield with the Black Knights amassed against the Britannian forces. Lelouch had arrived on point with plenty of time to get preparations underway. It would the biggest massacre since the SAZ, but Lelouch was not about to reveal that and with so many Knightmares flying around, Lelouch had to make sure his troops were not fired upon or seen as enemies by either side. He also could not direct the flow of battle himself. He had a bigger intention in mind for himself. How did Nunnally survive the FLEIJA detonation? That question remained unanswered to him to this day.

"Momo," he said at assembly.

"Hai, sensei!"

"You will direct the flow of this battle. I imagine hollows will start flooding the place in the midst of it. Also," he inputted a few packets of data into his soul pager and transferred it to Momo's phone. "At the precise time, make sure there are no unseated officers caught within this area or they will die. Kukaku and I already ran tests back in twenty-fifteen. If that thing goes off, even you and I, with twenty percent our power, would be hard pressed to survive. For those unseated officers, there would be nothing left." Lelouch looked at Orihime who had convinced Uryu, Chad and Keigo to assist her in these matters. "Inoue-san, with your new fullbring, I'd ask that you do your best to protect my soldiers."

"Hai!"

"Anything we can do?" Keigo asked. Lelouch looked at the three men. When he first came in contact with them after returning from China the first time, Uryu had asked for information from him. Lelouch could only tell them what he told Orihime. He knew naught else. He didn't disclose about the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper either. That was something between him and Orihime alone.

Uryu had marked Lelouch for death at first, bow drawn, but when he realized Lelouch had had no ill will towards the others and regretted that Ichigo had bit the big one, Uryu realized he was only trying to follow orders and keep the time stream affixed. Uryu and the others had all their answers but one: Was Ichigo alive or dead? Evidence was ambiguous. Without actually having been there when he was shot down there was always the possibility that he was hiding out somewhere, but the rest of the evidence pointed to the fact that he was long since deceased.

Lelouch removed Uryu, Keigo and Chad's seals while they weren't looking, under the careful cloaking of Kyokko. And now all of them were back at full strength. Lelouch pondered what to do with them.

"Just join the fight when you see fit. You can't perform Konsos, so like Inoue-san do your best to keep my men safe."

"Got it," Keigo nodded, "We can do that."

"Just what is so important, if I may be so bold as to ask, that you won't be directing this battle yourself?" Uryu questioned.

"Family," Lelouch answered and walked off.

Lelouch had given Momo her orders and even asked her to contact other representatives as well since there would be hostilities all over the map. As if knowing this, Stefan even deployed the Onmitsukido Punishment Force to assist with the situation. Kendra also deployed the patrol corps.

"I'm sure sensei would thank you, if he was here," Momo said to Stefan as they spoke over pager connection.

"Why? Where is he?"

"He…he said he had personal business to attend to," Momo stated.

"Personal business?" Stefan questioned.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo Settlement<strong>

Lelouch walked the halls of Britannian military assets. He had only one desire in mind, to reach the ship Nunnally would be boarding and see just how she managed to escape the FLEIJA explosion. He managed to locate her and then followed in close proximity.

He stood down in the hangar where Miss Lohmeyer and Nunnally were currently inside. Rolo was closely approaching. He understood the delay. Nunnally was supposed to be given a clear flight path. Even Rolo hung back. Lelouch, silently, slung his Zanpakuto over his back and entered the ship. Nunnally's sixth sense prickled and she twitched slightly.

"Viceroy, is something the matter?"

"Ah, I'm fine, Miss Lohmeyer. Nothing's wrong." _Nothing…that I could explain, anyway. Maybe it's just nerves._

Lelouch stared at Nunnally from afar, looking at her, watching her. He wanted to know how she survived. The FLEIJA would detonate and his live self would believe Nunnally to be caught in the explosion, but she didn't die. Lelouch always wondered how she managed to survive. He flipped open his Soul Pager. By his calculation, FLEIJA would detonate in a matter of minutes. He snapped the pager shut, standing there, watching in anticipation. He counted backwards in his head with perfect precision. He could hear the battle going on outside. He could even feel the tremors of the Knightmares clashing. The countdown became critical, less than a minute. Lelouch became panicked. The plane wouldn't get out of here in time. Lelouch wondered what he should do. He was a captain. He knew he wasn't supposed to interefere with the World of the Living, but this was his sister for crying out loud. Even if he was dead and existing at two places at the same time, he'd just as soon throw away his title to protect Nunnally.

At this same time, Sayoko was on another ship that had already been deployed with an automaton built to look like Nunnally. It was a decoy Schneizel had prepared in his strategic planning. Sayoko would notice the difference too late. She and Rolo had cornered two entirely different ships. Lelouch, however, had cornered the correct ship. Sayoko's ship would be been thrown far off course by the FLEIJA after it detonated. She would survive the crash. Her communications would be smashed in the process. She would later be recovered by Schneizel.

Thirty seconds on the clock. The FLEIJA would be fired any second. A thought struck Lelouch. _What if,_ Lelouch pondered, teeth clenched in anxiety, sweat dripping down his face, heart pounding, _what if she doesn't survive this time? What if I messed up the time stream? _He shook his head. _No, no if that were the case, _Lelouch's throat tightened, _I'd start to feel like I was fading away. So then,_ Lelouch's eyes went from panic to instinct,_ so then…_Lelouch began to take a step forward and followed with another step as he walked towards his sister. Time seemed to slow down as Lelouch did what some may call the unthinkable. His mind acting on autopilot, Lelouch rushed forward to grab Nunnally, surprising Lohmeyer even as the FLEIJA was going off as Nunnally's body was lifted out of the wheelchair as if propelled by magic. "NUNNALLY!" Lelouch shouted at the top of his lungs. He cradled her in his arms and then wrapped himself up in his cape to exit the facility, already outside on the open air. He could see the FLEIJA going off.

Without even thinking upon his actions, Lelouch kept moving as quick as he could. With a few uses of shunpo he got completely outside FLEIJA's blast radius. However, he didn't stop there. He kept Shunpoing and Shunpoing until he was far outside civilization and the country on a whole. He kept moving as quickly as he could, shunpoing over water, and never stopping, heart racing like he was running from a ferocious tiger.

He finally ran out of breath several miles south of the nation on Aogashima. He had travelled such a far distance in such a short while, non-stop, and using shunpo. It was both a miraculous and daredevilish feat for one such as he who was considered to have the lowest stamina amongst the 13 captains. His heart was pounding like that of a normal human wind sprinting down seven blocks trying to catch a bus. He only then realized what he had done and what his actions meant as his brain and heart calmed down and he stood on the island with the weight in his arms that was his little sister.

_So then…it was me? I saved Nunnally. I'm…responsible for what I endured back then and what I had to go through? It was me? _Lelouch stood erect, still holding Nunnally. _It was me. _

Nunnally could tell she was being held by someone. Even if she didn't have reiatsu, like Chad who was able to hit a hollow he couldn't see, Nunnally could still be able to tell she was being held. _What's going on? _She wondered. _The last thing I remember is hearing big brother's voice and then I felt like I was flying through the air. Now someone's holding me and I think I can hear the ocean. _Nunnally reached up and felt Lelouch's chest. Because of his increase in muscle tone over close to the last century and a half, his chest didn't feel quite the same. Nunnally however, was the type of person that relied on more than just one area of touch. She reached up, surprising Lelouch and touched his face. He was surprised. He didn't know if Nunnally was doing this because she could tell she was being held, like any other human would, or if she actually could sense the supernatural. Hesitantly, he put his hand on her hand and stroked it before clasping it around her hand. Nunnally recognized Lelouch's touch instantly. "B-big brother?"

_C-can she sense me? _Lelouch wondered, eyes quivering with shock, fear and a dash of hope. _Or is her lack of sight able to let her be unafraid of what no one can see?_

Nunnally slid her other hand upon Lelouch's heart and placed her ear next to it. "Why is your heart beating so fast?"

Lelouch became filled with surprise. He didn't know what he should do. He was going to get in enough trouble for interfering with the natural order of things. Nunnally having spiritual power would only add to the weight of his offense. _I am so fired. _Lelouch shut his eyes tightly. He had broken the golden rule: Soul Reapers were not to interfere with living world matters unless authorized to do so from the head captain. And Lelouch's biggest vendetta on his expedition was that nothing could change.

Still, none of that mattered to him now. Right now, until fate dictated that they separate, he had Nunnally all to himself. He had his sister with him. Her scent filled his nostrils. Her small frame flush against his arm, her blind eyes staring up at him in wonder with puzzled eyebrows, both were his to hold. He opened his eyes and swallowed, lips trembling. "N-Nunnally," he stuttered, "I-If you can hear me," he swallowed and looked at Nunnally with a combination of fear, anxiety and a feeling he couldn't even describe, "Respond."

"Of course I can hear you," Nunnally said happily. "I even heard you shout my name right before I heard that big explosion."

_She can hear me…she can sense me? I didn't know Nunnally had spiritual power. But I guess that only makes sense then. VV and father both had the gift. Father must've passed it onto not just Cornelia, but to Nunnally as well. Are they the only two? I'll have to do some digging._

Lelouch wouldn't discover any others though. Spiritual power, though a dominant gene, was uncommonly distributed amongst sperm and eggs. Not every sperm carried the gene and there were less than 25% of all sperm that carried it within them, less than 10% if the genotype was hetero, which was what Charles was. So out of all the children of his 108 wives, Charles had only passed the trait to just Nunnally and Cornelia genetically.

As for Nunnally's situation, although she could no longer see, she never lost her gift of spiritual power. Due the loss of her eyesight though, much unlike her sister Cornelia, Nunnally was unable to grow to learn the truth about her ability to see ghosts. It was unknown whether one should consider this a good thing or a bad thing. Either way, right now, it didn't matter.

Lelouch knelt down on the ground and slowly dropped to his knees. He cradled Nunnally like she was a newborn baby. He held her and he cried. He didn't know why he was crying. He should be indifferent, or at the very least happy. After all, he had been the one to save her life. Or perhaps, these were the tears he had meant to shed for her, for lying to her for so long. He could be with her for as long as fate would allow. No, maybe this time he would change history. It didn't matter if Nunnally was dead or alive, his live self would commit to Zero Requiem regardless. He knew though that if he started to feel like he was fading away that he would have to return Nunnally to Britannia. Until then though, he could be her brother. He could take care of her…just like old times. "Nunnally," Lelouch sobbed, holding her so tightly in his arms he pushed her face close to his. His tears splashed her cheek as he held her.

"Big brother, your tears are cold," Nunnally told him. Lelouch didn't say anything he just continued to cry and pour out his heart at the joy of being able to hold his little sister in his arms after so many years.

* * *

><p><strong>Area 11, Mainland<strong>

"Taicho! Taichoooooo!" Rangiku called out. She was in the middle of that crater caused by the explosion. She had sensed Lelouch's reiatsu vanish from the area and escape the blast, so she knew he didn't get caught up in it, so why wasn't he here now on cleanup like he promised he would be? Lelouch hadn't anticipated that he would have to be the one to save his own sister, not that Rangiku, or anyone, knew what had occurred. So he had said that he would be around for cleanup after the battle ceased.

"Fukutaicho! There's a restless one over here!" Some squad members were calling to her.

Rangiku sighed. _I hope he comes back soon. I hate being in charge. _"Coming!" Rangiku said, bounding towards the shouts of her name.

* * *

><p><strong>Aogashima<strong>

Lelouch sat with his back against a rock, with Nunnally in his lap, her head against his chest, his hand upon her head pushing it against him with his other arm wrapped around Nunnally's back as her paralyzed legs hung over the side of his bent ones. Lelouch slowly stroked Nunnally's hair, unsure what to do. Unlike him, Nunnally was not a soul, she would starve without food. He'd have to provide for her, like he had when they were children and had been first sent to Japan.

"Big brother, where are we?" Nunnally asked. "What happened earlier? Everyone said you were missing. I wanted to see you. Big brother." Nunnally began to cry herself.

Lelouch wanted to comfort her more than he was, but he couldn't lie to her. The big brother she sought for was not him, not yet anyway."Nunnally, the 'me' with you right now, isn't the 'me' that you've been searching for all this time?"

"What do you mean?" Nunnally asked. "Big brother is right here. You're holding me! How can I be mistaken? Although, I don't remember you have as much muscle tone."

"Nunnally, do you remember when you were younger and you used to tell Euphie, me and the others about things you could see and we thought you were just creating imaginary friends?" Lelouch asked her.

Nunnally giggled a little. "Of course, I even remember some of their names." She stopped smiling. "I really could see them though."

"I know, and I believe you now. Nunnally, I want you to know that the 'me' with you right now is like one of those friends of yours," Lelouch told her.

"What do you mean?" Nunnally asked.

"I can't explain it to you in full detail, but let me just say that what I am, the version of me with you right now is a deity that dies in the future as a normal human, is temporally displaced into the past and saves you now," Lelouch explained.

"So you're like a time travelling superhero version of yourself?" Nunnally asked.

"Uhhh…" Lelouch thought about using that as a lie. _Well that was easier than expected. "_Yes, I'm a time travelling superhero, and I just created a time paradox in order to save you. You're alive, because the 'me' of the future goes back in time to when I am still alive to save you as you are now at this point in time."

"So does the world think I died in that explosion?" Nunnally asked.

"They do, even my current self does," Lelouch said. "It will be a miracle to all revealing that you're alive, but somehow Schneizel and the others in the empire seemed to accept the fact as memory serves."

"Were you happy to know that I was alive?" Nunnally asked.

"Of course I was," Lelouch said with a smile. He knew that technically wasn't true. In fact, when he found out Nunnally was alive his brain nearly shut down, because he didn't think it was physically possible. However, he was glad she had survived. It gave his heart, the feeling of knowing that he hadn't lost his purpose.

"You always do your best to take such good care of me big brother," Nunnally said and nuzzled further into Lelouch's embrace. Lelouch simply stroked her gingerly as he savored ever passing second he had with Nunnally. After a brief silence Nunnally spoke again. "What's the future like?" Nunnally asked.

"Ummm…" _Come on Lelouch think of something. _Lelouch antagonized himself. "Uh…well…I haven't lived in the future in a while. I went back in time once and I've lived in the past for close to a century and a half. While I was in the future I created an eternal youth serum so I've been living for a long time now."

"The future must be an amazing place," Nunnally said. "What's my future?"

"Now that much I know," Lelouch said with a warm smile, "You become the Empress of Britannia."

"Really?" Nunnally asked hopeful.

"Absolutely," Lelouch said confidently. _Yes, as part of Zero Requiem that is the future I give you even if it was the future you didn't want._

"I'm so happy. If I'm the empress then I can start doing good things for those that Britannia has oppressed." Nunnally said, only to become saddened. "If only Euphimia was here to see this with us."

"_But it sounds like to me that you too have suffered as well. Please stop punishing yourself for something you've worked so hard to atone for."_

"_Please show me the world that you die for when it's your time to come."_

"_I'm sure you've done your best in the time you've had. I will see that progress for myself, won't I?"_

Lelouch held Nunnally tighter. "If that's how you feel, then you should honor her memory and use her benevolence in conjunction with your own."

"I know. That's why I recreated the Special Administrative Zone of Japan. I'll have to," she yawned, "do more things when I become Empress."

"If you're tired, then rest. I'll be here for you," Lelouch told Nunnally. _Her yawn is as cute as I remember._

"Okay," Nunnally said sleepily. She then added. "Lelouch, how long do we have together?"

"I don't know," Lelouch told her. "Less than a season I'd presume." Lelouch told her. "Maybe a little over a month."

"Then…stay by my side," Nunnally pleaded, "You…the you of the present wasn't around much a lot last year and I haven't been allowed to see you for a year…so I just want to be with you for as long as I can."

Lelouch stroked her with the backside of his hand, gently. "I had every intention of staying with you for as I possibly can…to make up for lost time. In the future, our destinies separate us. I haven't been able to see you in nearly a century and a half. So to hold you…to be with you…makes me so happy I—"

Nunnally turned her body and gave her big brother a hug. With warm arms, Lelouch embraced his sister tightly. "Please don't cry again, just be happy. I know I am."

"Nunnally," Lelouch said, holding back tears.

Nunnally started drifting off to sleep. "I love you big brother," she mumbled as she drifted into her subconscious.

"I love you too Nunnally…and I always will," Lelouch said and became Nunnally's blanket and pillow as she lay sleeping in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>The Ikaruga<strong>

Having been left alone, Cornelia had managed to free herself from her bonds and escape onto the main deck. She ran to the edge of the top of the deck when she noticed how high up the Ikaruga was. She pondered her options. _If I use my super steps…no…Bringer Light…I could probably get away from here. But…with so many eyes upon me, could I slip away without being noticed?_

"That's far enough fugitive!" a voice called out to her.

Cornelia turned around to see a familiar face in the middle of a small group of Black Knights and smiled. "So it's you, newsman and turncoat."

"Aim for her legs! I want her taken alive men!" Diethard exclaimed.

Cornelia went for her gun on a reflex, but before a single shot could be landed a Britannian plane landed and Schniezel stepped out.

"Schneizel!" Cornelia was overjoyed. If there was one person who could help her right now it was Schneizel. With Lelouch turned into a monster, Euphemia dead, and Nunnally's fate unknown—Cornelia did not know she was caught in the FLEIJA—Schneizel was a sight for sore eyes.

Schneizel turned towards his sister halfway. "Cornelia, how unexpected. I didn't expect to see you here." He looked at Diethard. "I'd like to meet with the higher-ups of the Black Knights, I have business to discuss."

"Oh really?" Diethard asked. The soldiers around him took aim.

"Ah, ah, ah," Schneizel held up a finger, "I wouldn't if I were you." The Mordred landed, onboard with it a FLEIJA warhead. "I'm here to discuss politics. Give me cause to do so and I detonate this warhead and destroy everyone onboard, including Zero."

"You wouldn't. You're mad!"

"One must be mad in order for one to make hard decisions, Mr. Reid," Schneizel said and then gestured to Cornelia, "I am liberating your prisoner as well. I'll overlook this if we can settle things like gentlemen."

Diethard scowled. "I will…discuss this with the others."

"Of course, meet me back on board my ship and we can have a proper chat in the conference room."

"Yes," Diethard said bitterly, "Of course." He turned away.

"Cornelia," Schneizel asked, now facing away from her, "Where have you been all this time? Our family has been worried about you." Schneizel chuckled. "Even Guinevere showed some concern."

Cornelia smiled warmly, taking Schneizel's jest for what it was. "The family, or just you, dear brother?"

Schneizel turned counterclockwise to face almost all the way towards his sister. "Why don't you and I meet inside the conference room with Kanon and you can tell us all about your travels?"

Cornelia's face turned back to its default look, a slight frown, "Very well."

She explained all of what she saw to Schneizel, except for the things involving Spiritual Power and her discussions with VV involving it. She did however explain to Schneizel VV's relationship with the rest of the family, Geass, and everything else. Schneizel had a look in his eye as if he, all this time, had been putting together a jigsaw puzzle and Cornelia had just brought him the missing pieces.

"Thank you, Cornelia. With this information I can—"

Schneizel was cut off by the opening of the automatic door at the other end of the room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Diethard told him as he, Tamaki, Nagisa, and Tohdoh entered the room. Tamaki made an ill-mannered joke about the FLEIJA going off, which Diethard chided him for and then, in his own words, told Diethard to get lost.

Schneizel however thought it best to let Tamaki sit in and listen, even going so far as to inflate his ego and encouraging his faith in Zero. After some icebreakers, Schneizel finally dropped the bombshell he'd been withholding and revealed that Zero was in fact a member of the Britannian Royal Family. Even Tamaki couldn't believe his ears and did not like where things were headed.

However, Diethard did not lack a cool head and the four Black Knights at assembly didn't seem to care of Zero's identity now, despite now knowing it. He stated that it was Zero's miracles and actions that mattered, not his lineage.

Unfortunately for the Black Knights, and would soon be unfortunate for Zero, Schneizel was one step ahead, countering Diethard's argument by asking what would the others think if the miracles Zero performed were actually tricks, revealing the nature of Geass and Lelouch's ability with it.

Tamaki refused to believe it of course, since Schneizel's words were mere words, but that's when Ohgi appeared and denounced Zero as a simple con-man. Even with this all out on the table, just as it began to seem as if the seeds of doubt could be planted, Diethard stood up with another counterargument.

To him it didn't matter. To him it still didn't erase what Zero had accomplished. To him it was like exposing the tools a magician used to create an illusion. Ohgi however countered saying that that would make sense if he only used it against enemies.

"Are you saying he used it on us?" Nagisa asked.

"Of course," Cornelia said bitterly, "He used Geass to control his own sister, Euphemia. He made her slaughter the Elevens in the special zone."

Tamaki was still in denial and that's when Schneizel whipped out "evidence". It was Suzaku's conversation with Zero. The advantage to Schneizel is that with sound only, and Zero's refusal to emote, none of his allies could see the regretful eyes he had looked at Suzaku with the entire time. He also didn't play the part where Zero shouted that Suzaku had betrayed him.

Tamaki challenged the validity of the recording. Kanon then brought forward a manuscript of incidents and people he believed were under the power of Geass. The Black Knights were in shock and it only served as the final nail in the coffin that led to the betrayal of Zero. However, it was on the condition that Japan would be returned to its rightful people. Despite what he had done he couldn't betray Zero without getting what Zero had been trying to get for them all along. Despite his actions that fact had not changed. Zero's goals had not been challenged. Schneizel agreed to this course of action, much to Cornelia and Kanon's amazement.

When it came time for confrontation, Zero let the betrayal happen. He had lost Nunnally and CC had lost her memory. Suzaku betrayed him and now everything was crumbling around him. He had no way out, until Rolo, a person he had said he despised, saved his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Aogashima<strong>

"I'll be back in a little while Nunnally." Lelouch told his sister. In the short time since the FLEIJA explosion, Lelouch had built a small campsite including a grass hut with fire pit, a grass hammock for Nunnally and a bed of stone for himself that he'd shaped using Kido. He also had some logs outside and an extra fire pit along with a large bed of leaves to throw over the top of the hut in case of rain. He had put a hole in the roof to help let the smoke out from the fire. It had taken him hours, but his sister had slept peacefully through the night, using his haori as a blanket. Manual labor was not his thing, but as long as he and Nunnally were going to be out here he was going to make her as comfortable as possible.

"Big brother, where are you going?" Nunnally asked. She was currently outside on the sand down by the water. Wherever she wanted to move, Lelouch had to carry her, since she was without her wheelchair and had not the physical strength to pull herself very far, especially along the rough sand.

"I have an appointment I need to keep," Lelouch said with a smile, despite wanting to scowl. He knelt down on the ground, reached out and rubbed Nunnally's head before kissing her forehead. "Don't worry. I don't intend to be gone long." Lelouch picked his sister up and carried her to his bed of stone and lay his sister down on it. He didn't want to take the risk that Nunnally would swing herself out of the grass hammock while he wasn't around. It was safe, but there was always the possibility it could give into strain or something awful could happen. At least the bed was stable. Lelouch fitted his haori back on and instead gave Nunnally his prized Kido vest. He draped it over her. "Here, sleep if you can. I'll try to bring some food back when I return."

"But…I'm not tired," Nunnally told him.

"Then just lay here for me where I know harm will not come to you, okay?" Lelouch said sitting along the side of the bed as he stroked Nunnally's bangs, "Can you do that for me?"

"Of course, big brother," Nunnally said with a happy smile.

Lelouch did his best to keep the tears in, knowing that this happy interaction between him and his sister could not last. He bent down to kiss her forehead and then blinked out a pair of tears as he left and made his way to where he was needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Library of Infinite Knowledge<strong>

Taking a look at the situation at hand, using her portals of clairvoyance, Marianne decided that now was the best time to act. If it was any wonder how Marianne could exist both here in the library and in Anya it was because her soul was technically in two. One half, a majority of her soul, rested in Anya, the other half, Marianne's spiritual form, resided in the library. Marianne currently had very little reiatsu. Her combat ability with it was barely above the level of new recruit, but with her reiatsu residing and sealed inside of Anya she could channel it to Anya's barely functioning body and that also removed the strain on Marianne's mind regarding the library's books. By now, Marianne had read from a grand total of 2,130 books from the library and she would continue to read more, to oversee the library long after the plan had succeeded, but for now, she needed to make herself whole again, and there was only one way to do that.

Teleporting out of the library, an ability she had acquired from reading the archive's books, Marianne took possession of Anya, her spirit merging with her soul and now Marianne had her full capabilities within the small child's body. If Marianne were to live through what was to come, with the knowledge and abilities she had obtained, she could become a great threat to the Soul Society, unless she was convinced to protect it.

She gathered CC and the two headed off together for Kamine Island in the Mordred.

* * *

><p><strong>Southern Japanese Island Cluster<strong>

Lelouch arrived on the scene where Rolo's body was. He wasn't sure how to handle the situation. He did owe Rolo for saving his life, but after reuniting with Shirley and seeing just how selfish his "brother" had been, he could not maintain that kindness. Scowling he marched forward towards the ocean's edge where he had made a makeshift monument for Rolo.

_Was I really so depressed that I felt that one act of saving my life could overwrite what he did to Shirley? _Lelouch looked at the care he had put into building the small monument and how he draped the locket he had given to Rolo over it. _I guess I was._

"Brother?" Lelouch heard Rolo's voice, which to him was like chalk screeching along a black board, and turned around to see the young man that had posed as his brother standing in front of him with a chain in his chest.

He looked at Rolo with a professional gaze like a teacher would glance at their student as they entered their office after hours. "Rolo."

"Wh-what's with that outfit? Why do you look like that?"

Lelouch whipped out his sword and swung it at his side. _Let's try to do this wordlessly. Maybe I can fake him out if I'm quick enough. _

"Wh-what's with the sword? Y-you're not going to hurt me are you?"

Lelouch walked forward with a steady pace.

"I…come on. Big brother!" Rolo shouted out to him.

So much for handling things wordlessly. "You are not my brother," Lelouch scowled, but spoke calmly. "I was depressed when you saved me, far past the point of despair. I couldn't bring myself to hate you, but things are different now, Rolo." Lelouch clenched his teeth, "I am going to kill you!"

"Wh-what?" Rolo looked crushed.

Lelouch stopped walking. "You don't deserve the kindness I've shown the others! I let you die with the thought that I cared about you, but I am not the same person you parted ways with." The sun was low on the horizon and the ocean glistened behind him. Lelouch stood silently for a few moments making it so that the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the waves against the coast.

Rolo smiled again. "You're lying again. You're lying like you always do. Big brother would never hurt me. He—"

"Shut up!" Lelouch shouted, scowling. "You crossed a line! Do you have any idea why I was trying to kill you?" Lelouch's eyes turned frenzied. "It's because you killed a woman I cared about deeply, more than I could ever care for someone like you! And in hindsight now it's even worse. You tried to kill Nunnally too! Didn't you?" Lelouch was only taking a stab in the dark, but he wanted to see Rolo's reaction to what he said. Lelouch understood Rolo's personality and his attachment towards him. If Rolo denied such an act, Lelouch could forgive him, maybe, but he was willing to bet that Rolo's answer would be:

"Of course I did," Rolo said, "I'm the only family you need I—"

Lelouch's sword whistled through the air and cut Rolo across the upper back along the backs of his shoulders. Lelouch purposely struck shallowly. His blade was extended outward, parallel with the ground. Rolo's blood dripped from it. Soul Reapers weren't supposed to attack wholes, but it was bad enough, for Lelouch, that Rolo hadn't become a hollow. Besides, the wound he left would heal. As much as he would've liked to have decapitated Rolo with that strike, Lelouch wanted his fake brother to understand his place before he disposed of him.

_He moved…so fast._

"Rolo, how dare you," Lelouch spoke darkly as he looked over his shoulder, "You thought you could take Nunnally's place? Don't think so highly of yourself. I can never forgive you for what you have done, for what you've tried to do. You were never anything more to me than a pawn." The sun had almost now completely set, leaving Lelouch and Rolo in the moonlight. "Now," Lelouch spoke with a spiteful glare and dark tone, "Get down on your knees, bow your head, and accept your fate."

"Y-you wouldn't kill me…would you?"

"Of course I would," Lelouch said, turning around and aiming his sword directly at Rolo's chest, perpendicular with his own. "I am a Soul Reaper captain. I have one of the highest ranking authorities in the entire Soul Society. Give me cause and I _will_ kill you. Do you really think the Rukongai will miss one civilian, one small insignificant civilian that isn't fit to walk the same dirt as the worms?" Lelouch was raising his voice and the hatred in his scowl showed that he was clearly pissed off. "I'm only supposed to tap the pommel of my sword to your forehead, but I don't feel like doing that. Care to convince me to do otherwise?"

Rolo's heart sank. "You…really hate me?"

Lelouch lowered his blade and pointed to the monument with it. "At the time of my rescue I was in a depressed, sorry state. You saved my life, gave me the strength to live on, but," Lelouch faced forward back at Rolo, blade pointing back at the boy's chest, "while for you it has only been under an hour. For me it has been over one hundred forty four years."

Rolo's eyes trembled.

"I've had a lot of time to reflect, rebuild, and reconstruct my outlook on life. Rolo, I cannot bring myself to forgive you for what you did and what you tried to do. You need to understand your place. You were my subordinate and lackey. You understood my vision, but that didn't mean you were supposed to stand in the spotlight with me. Now, I want you to understand your place. Get on your hands and knees, Rolo."

"But Lelouch —"

"I said kneel!" Lelouch shouted, losing his patience. His reiatsu flared and Rolo's knees buckled. He dropped to his hands and knees. "Good boy. Now, I don't want an apology from you. Just as Euphie should never forgive me, I will never forgive you. Do not, and I repeat, do not come near me. I want nothing more to do with you."

"But…Lelouch…"

"I do not want to hear it," Lelouch spoke with the disciplinary tone of a father scolding his son, putting emphasis on every third word. "You killed a woman I loved deeply at the time and you tried to kill my sister. Saving my life does not make up for it when I just wanted to die at that point." Lelouch walked forward with his sword tip held at his ankle. "It's funny how being able to directly look at your past gives you a new outlook on things. Now," Lelouch stepped forward and readied his sword. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

><p><strong>Hell<strong>

"Think he'll do it?" Rita asked the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper as they watched Lelouch slowly walk towards Rolo.

The Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper didn't answer her.

"I may not be able to see your face right now, but I know what you're thinking. You think that if he kills him, it'll define who he is to you. If he spares him then you can forgive him. Do you really think life is still so simple? You've worked with me for more than half a decade and studied under my tutelage. Is life so simple that you can fault a man for killing another man he so despises, despite that it is murder."

"You set him up," the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper took note of Rita's deviousness

"_I _only control the souls who are entered into my apparatus."

"But I read his bio. He murdered so many people."

"Is a soldier at fault for all of the people they kill for their country?"

Rita could not see the scowl her ally was sending her way beneath his hood. "So what are you saying? That the Soul King's system doesn't see Rolo as a threat?"

"It seems that way. Rolo was used like a tool, after all. Tools can be used for good or for evil, but you can't really call it life. Didn't I tell you about Retsu? How do you think she got to the Soul Society if all she did was murder?"

"Good point," The Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper said with slight embitterment.

"Oh look, he's about to make a decision."

The Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper looked at Lelouch as he stood over Rolo, blade in both hands, about to take the blade whistling through the air and injure the man before him and effectively kill him.

_One shot to the back of the neck, that's all it'll take, _Lelouch thought as he scowled without remorse.

_Don't do it, Lelouch. You're better than this._ The Mysterous Hooded Soul Reaper thought.

Lelouch stood over Rolo, blade poised to strike. _Why am I hesitating? My heart has not forgiven him and neither has my soul. So why…why don't I just kill him?_

_**Because though you have not forgiven him, your heart knows it is wrong.**_

_What do you mean?_

_**Remember how Susanna told you how you've changed. In the last century and a half you took justice to its logical definition. Look at him Lelouch. Can you consider what you're about to do, justice?**_

_Tch._

"Big brother…" Rolo reached up towards Lelouch, choking on his reiatsu. A tear fell from Rolo's face. "I'm sorry."

_**You were allowed to atone for your actions regarding the Zero Requiem. Extremist though they were, you were given a second chance, though the people will not forgive you. And look what you did, you picked yourself up and made the afterlife a better place. Seeing you burn in hell others would've considered justice, but you know you had your reasons. And Rolo had his reasons too. Can you fault him for believing your lies? **_

Lelouch stood still, still poised to strike without remorse, but as he saw Rolo's terrified look, he transposed his own face onto the trembling boy before him on his hands and knees, reaching out in protest.

"_No, please, stop it! I had my reasons if you'd only let me explain!"_

"_Silence! This is justice!"_

Lelouch's scowl of hate turned to one of anguish. He realized that killing Rolo would be like any victim of Zero Requiem doing him in.

_**You dodged a bullet by being allowed to go back in time. If you had stayed, not made all the wonderful friends you had, born to the world and marked for death, can you imagine how that would've ended?**_

Lelouch's response was sympathetic in tone, _I can._

_**You can't forgive Rolo, I don't blame you. I don't think anyone could in your position. But, is killing him justice? There's a reason that murder is considered such even if you hate the victim. True justice is carried out on those that are irredeemable. Your mother attempted to assassinate god and you want to try and forgive her. Can you really consider Rolo irredeemable?**_

Lelouch's gaze softened, _I can't._

_**Then you know what you have to do.**_

_I do._

Lelouch let go of his hatred and backed off. He let his sword hang at his side and his gaze turned to one of tired boredom. "Rolo."

"Yes big brother?" Rolo, still on his hands and knees, looked towards Lelouch's backside.

"I will not forgive you for what you did, but," Lelouch paused. "Killing you is not justice. I will perform my duty and send you to the Soul Society, but after that I never want to see or hear from you again. If I catch even a glimpse of you, I _will_ kill you."

"But…why? What did I do wrong?"

Lelouch resisted the urge to violently attack Rolo. Instead he let his reiatsu and a hateful stare send the message for him. Rolo coughed as Lelouch let up on his spiritual pressure. "You don't get what you did wrong?" Lelouch wasn't yelling, but he wasn't speaking calmly either. His tone made it clear he was outraged though. "You killed a woman I cared about and you tried to kill my only sister who was the reason I became Zero in the first place and you honestly have to ask what you did wrong?"

"But I—"

"I said no excuses!" Now he was yelling. "If it was up to me, I'd kill you, but I like to think of myself as being more professional than that! Now stay where you are, don't move a muscle and let me do my job!"

Rolo balled his hands into the grass and actually cried, but he forced a smile. "Yes, Lelouch. I understand."

"Good." Lelouch huffed. He walked over to Rolo and performed the Konso. Rolo faded away in a few seconds. Lelouch then took a deep breath and swung out Eien Tamashi at his side. His reiatsu caused a crack to appear in the ground which then later split the ciffside and sent the monument of Rolo tumbling into the ocean as the rocks smashed on the pointy ones jutting out from the sea. Lelouch hadn't exactly intended to put that much power into his swing, but he was sort of glad he had.

_**Feel better?**_

_No._

Eien Tamashi rolled her eyes. _**Why did I even bother asking?**_

_I do feel like I did the right thing though. _Lelouch said as he put his Zanpakuto away. _However, it was really hard to do._

_**The things that are right are often hard to do when they conflict with the things we want to do, but when doing what is right is completely different from what we want and we do it anyway that is justice. However, knowing what the right thing to do in the first place is and being absolutely certain of it being so and still being able to carry it out is true justice.**_

_As usual, you're right._

_**Well, I guess we gotta head back then yeah?**_

_Yeah. _Lelouch then pushed off the ground and headed back for Aogashima.

* * *

><p><strong>Hell<strong>

"So he didn't kill him," The Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper thought aloud.

"Yes. I'm as shocked as you are," Rita acknowledged.

"Huh?"

"Don't think I couldn't tell. You hoped he wouldn't kill him, but you thought he would. Lelouch is as you wish to believe. He knows the path of true justice. I thought he was more demonic than that, but it seems I was wrong."

"So you did test him?"

"I would've liked to, but as I said, Rolo becoming a whole was not my decision. If I had to decide who became a whole and who came to my domain for every soul in existence I'd never get anything done. No, who comes to me is decided by the human heart."

"The Human heart?"

Rita nodded and made a heart shape with her hands flush against the bottom of her ribcage. "If a heart is pure, filled with no regrets, it passes cleanly to the Soul Society. If minimal desires want to be filled," Rita shifted her hands to make a circle, "the soul becomes a whole and remains in the world of the living. If obsession and pain take hold," Rita closed her open hand, "the soul becomes a hollow, controlled by its desires of negativity and obsession. If this obsession was brought about by darkness they will come to me afterwards. However," Rita turned her wrists and laid her palms over one another so that they faced upwards, "for those hearts which are stained with such corrupted blackness, those hearts which see naught but the path of blood, commit crimes without remorse and have no control over what they do, they come to me. It is up to me to determine though if those actions deem a chance at redemption, or the darkest pits of hell to be condemned for all eternity."

"So then…what was Rolo's desire?"

"Rolo? He wished to make sure that his brother would live after he had risked his life to save him."

"I see," The Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper answered.

"Yes, now let's," suddenly the tower shook and the lights flickered and the apparatus fizzled for a moment. "Wh-what the—"

"What happened? Is anything broken?" The Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper asked with concern.

Rita opened her apparatus and began checking panels and registries. "All data is intact, all contracts are complete. This was not an attack against Hell or a rupture from one of the Togabito."

"Then where's it coming from; and should I be deployed?" The Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper asked.

"It—" Rita uncovered the answer and gasped. She turned towards her ally with vigor in her eyes. "Yes! Go now! But not to the living world." Rita focused her mind and the bones in her arm began to glow with green light. "I'm sending you to the Royal Dimension to protect his majesty. The Emperor is about to make his attack."

"What?"

"Go now!" Rita swung her arm out towards the cloaked man before her, as if swinging an invisible sword, and he was swathed in green light. She pointed at him with a bent elbow and index finger. "Go and protect his majesty. I will stay here and monitor the situation. I wish I could go with you, but it is the one place I am forbidden from entering, despite having access."

"I understand," The hooded soul reaper nodded. "I will do what must be done." He then disappeared from sight in a flash of green light and Rita took a deep breath. "God speed to you, my herald. Keep his majesty safe."

* * *

><p><strong>The Avalon<strong>

Schneizel had armed men poised to kill Gino if he tried to make a move. He had asked Gino if he wanted the war to remain in a continuous stalemate. Gino was confused.

"The true nature of people is this: they want to be controlled, whether it's by their nation, their traditions and by figures of grand authority. Above all the Emperor of Britannia must play his part."

"So now you're the one to play that part your highness," Gino said and then added with notable sarcasm, "The 'grand authority'?"

Schneizel leaned to one side, "If I am called upon to do it, then perhaps."

"Perhaps?" Cornelia was confused. "How so?" She couldn't think of why Schneizel would want to lead the nation of Britannia.

"Did you know that the word authority actually has another meaning?" Schneizel asked with a crafty smile.

"Well duh, everybody knows that," Gino said with a matter-of-factly tone and a head nod, arms folded over his chest, "There are several definitions in the dictionary."

Schneizel tittered. "Well yes, that's true, but I'm not referring to definitions."

"What do you mean?" Gino asked, getting serious again.

"Authority means you have the right to influence or control others that is true, but that's not all it gives you. Authority gives you the right to judge and prohibit the actions of others as well."

"Schneizel, what aren't you telling us?" Gino asked.

"Plenty, but not all of it is relevant."

Cornelia smiled, _That's Schneizel for you._

"All I'm saying is this: to have authority means you must directly control those that you have authority over. It is a hefty responsibility. Zero learned that the hard way."

"And who, in your opinion, has the responsibility of authority?"

"You of course, my sister."

"Me?"

"A single person cannot have absolute authority. It requires a system. Cornelia, have you ever once used your authority as General-in-chief to ascertain complete subjugation, prohibiting no opposition?"

"Of course not! How could you ask such a thing?"

"Exactly, because you divide your authority amongst those you trust. But his majesty has no one to trust and his authority has become sloppy. Someone needs to step in and only authority can determine who that is."

"What are you up to?"

Schneizel leaned forward towards the chess board on the table, pinning the Black King and the white king against each other with a black knight closing in on the white king and showing a black bishop and several pawns hanging over on another part of the board. "In chess, when the white king falls, who inherits his land?"

"The black king…and his subjects?" Cornelia questioned.

"Correct," Schneizel said.

"Wait, you're not saying—"

"I am."

"So, that was your plan from the very start brother? I am impressed." _Schneizel, _Cornelia realized what Schneizel's goal was and while she still hadn't forgiven the Black King she knew what the end result would be if he followed Schneizel's thoughts to the letter, _I get it now, that's why you wanted the Black Knights to betray him!_

"Yes, now let's wait and see what he'll do once he has that authority."

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Dimension<strong>

The Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper was dropped off by Rita in a place he had never set foot before, where very little set foot: The Royal Dimension itself.

He was immediately seen as an invader by the Royal Guard who poised to stop him. "Who are you?" Kirinji asked with a scowl, "State your business!"

"My identity is void. I am the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper. I have been sent as an envoy by Warden Ginunga Rita to inform his majesty of his impending assassination at the hands of Emperor Charles zi Britannia! And you will not stop me!"

The Royal Guard backed off. "Stop you? Why would we do that?" Osho asked.

"Huh?"

"We are the Royal Guard. If you have news for his majesty, here on Rita's orders, then follow us," Osho continued.

"Hold on," Shutara said, "Should we be so quick to trust?"

"Haven't you been paying attention for these last several years?" Kirinji asked her. "His majesty has known that this moment would come. He knows Charles is trying to kill him and is content to let him try. He told us Rita had back up, or did you forget?"

"I'm just being careful. Anyone could say what this man has said," Shutara responded.

Osho pointed to a palace high in the sky. "His majesty is up there."

"Osho!" Shutara exclaimed.

"Right, got it." With incredibly quick movements of Shunpo the Royal Guard watched him go.

"Sheesh, what a pickle," Kirinji noticed, "Is his majesty really content to let Charles try and kill him?"

"Having doubts?" Shutara asked.

"I looked up some information on the Sword of Akasha in the records. I hate to say it, but if things get bad, we will have to step in and do our duty against his majesty's orders."

"Shall we wait outside then and prepare?" Hikifune suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Nimaiya said as the Royal Guard trailed after their black cloaked ally as he made his way towards the palace to meet with the Soul King himself.

"Your majesty!" he declared with vigor.

In the room was not the Soul King, but rather a woman with long pink hair, wearing a corn yellow robe, with a large bust, but no cleavage. She had green eyes and fair skin. The robe was like a Shihakusho and yet at the same time was not. She had a young face, placing her complexion at no older than 20. She had a large daisy hairclip on the left side of her hair. She had a Zanpakuto sheathed at her left hip side.

"A woman?"

"Greetings, envoy of Ginunga Rita," the woman said with a smile. Her voice was incredibly kind. "I am Sharaymin Tetelra Feluca. What can I do for you?"

"I need to speak with his majesty. It's absolutely vital."

"Yes, his majesty told me you were coming." Feluca turned around and gave the palace's visitor a serious look. "Come, I know where to go."

"But—"

"I am his majesty's personal direct guard and his last line of defense beyond the Royal Guard. My existence is a mystery, currently, to all but you and a few others. Now, come with me."

The Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper disappeared behind the curtain she was pulling back, which lead to a portal that dropped them off right on top of the glass dome above the Library of Infinite Knowledge.

_Well the Soul Society sure is thinking with portals these days. _The Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper thought to himself.

Feluca appeared a few moments later and said, "His majesty has heard Charles' call to settle this and has chosen me to settle this matter for him." She stood apart from the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper with her arms folded into her sleeves.

"Wait, the Soul King has employed you rather than settling matters himself?"

"Well," Feluca looked up at the sky. "I'm sure he had a few other choices, but I guess he just figured I was the most suited for this task."

"What task? What are we going to do?"

"For now," Feluca looked at her hooded ally, "We just watch." Feluca looked down at library as things began to unfold. The library was connected to the Thought Elevator through a portal on the first floor. It would be a while before the library was actually used as the "battleground". However, before Lelouch, Charles or anyone else appeared a large twisting double helix, formed by skulls smashed through the dome and began to climb into the air. It stopped about ten meters above the dome.

"Wh-what the hell is that?" If Lelouch had seen the calm, collected, Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper so jumpy he would've laughed.

"That is the Sword of Akasha, a conjunction of the unconsciousness of the deceased, parts of souls lost to the time stream forever," Feluca explained like she was reading information out of a textbook.

"Lost to the time stream? But how is that possible?"

Feluca pushed her left index finger against her skull just above her left temple. "Memory, or a part of a soul, is lost when a soul passes on to the next world. With this," She folded her arms back into her sleeves, "when it is reincarnated it becomes a different soul. With every new soul that is born, these fragments of souls are combined to create something new. It is the only way to ensure a continuous stream of life." Feluca tilted her head up slightly to look at the Sword, "Tell me, my friend, doesn't this shape remind you of something?"

"It," The Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper studied it for a moment before answering, "It looks like DNA."

"Correct, and why do you suppose that is?"

"That's really incredible," The Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper understood Feluca's implications.

"Yes, and when two codes of geass have merged together it will become a weapon of mass destruction and it will slay…his majesty."

The Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper was more alarmed by the target than by Feluca's unnatural pause. "What the hell? How do we stop it then?"

"We don't."

"What?"

"Essentially that collective unconsciousness will rewrite the world and Charles will succeed in the world he desires. If that is destiny, his majesty wills that it be so!"

"But that's crazy! How can he allow this world to be rewritten?" Anger now. Lelouch would have a field day if he saw this.

"His majesty does not believe it will happen, but should it happen it is because one man failed to meet his expectations," Feluca pointed down below into the library with her left hand, head tilted down to look where she was pointing. Down there Charles and Lelouch were now gathered. "Take note."

"Lelouch!"

"Yes, Lelouch vi Britannia, aka Zero. This is his battle to win or to lose, not ours, or so his majesty says. I do not pretend to understand, I just do as I am told. After all, isn't that what one must do when one has sworn loyalty? Obey what one is told to do?"

The Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper composed himself. "That's true," he looked up, "But…"

"Hmm, it looks like this is going to be entertaining," Feluca said, interrupting the hooded warrior's thoughts. He glanced down with her and saw that not just Lelouch and Charles had emerged, but also Marianne vi Britannia, CC and the son of prime minister Kururugi Genbu, Kururugi Suzaku, had also entered the Library of Infinite Knowledge.

Marianne had told Lelouch how she wanted masks to vanish and that she had wanted to create a world without lies or deceit. That was all she said thus far. She let Charles speak for himself.

The Sword of Akasha sprouted towards the top of the dimension. "Behold," Marianne said, her eyes quivering, "The Sword of Akasha is slaying god."

"Now," Charles said, extending his hand forward, "Once our marks of Geass have become one the old world will cease and the new world will spring forth."

_Lelouch…my hands are tied. We could really use a miracle right now, _the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper thought.

"Lelouch," Suzaku asked the prince, "What was your motivation for wanting to control the world?"

"Don't waste my time Suzaku," Lelouch responded, "You know it was Nunnally."

"Or are you just using her as your excuse?" Suzaku asked him.

Lelouch frowned, but then turned around to face Suzaku with a smile, "Yes, you're right. I am. I have fought to protect everything I thought I wanted to protect."

"If you're going to achieve that end," Suzaku told him, "You need to take action."

"Yes," Lelouch agreed, "The means to that end requires me to reject something."

"Which is?"

"That eye," Lelouch stated as he stepped in front of CC and stood before his father, staring him down, "I reject you and I reject everything you believe." Charles scowled. "Why do people lie? It isn't only because they struggle against each other. It's also because there's something that they're seeking." CC looked towards Lelouch. He continued. "You now want a world without change, how stagnant. You could hardly call it life."

_Well said, _The Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper thought to himself. _But what are you going to do about it?_

"It's the same as a world of memories. It's just a world that's closed and completed. That's a place I wouldn't want to live in."

"But Lelouch," Marianne spoke up, "Are you saying you're rejecting me as well?"

"That depends," Lelouch lowered his head to look his mother in the eye, "Is your desire the same as his majesty's, mother?"

"It will be so good to rejoin all the people from whom we've been separated. You can be reunited with those who have died, even Euphemia." Marianne was smiling. She meant well and she believed that what Charles was doing was right. It was the only way to take away the hurt, to take away the pain of the world. It would be a world of happiness. _It is the most peaceful world in the entire world. _She said naught else. Essentially she never confirmed that she believed the same as Charles, only that his ends and her ends were the same. His methods? Well that was a horse of a different color, but that was a hand Marianne had yet to play.

"As I expected," Lelouch lifted his head towards the air, eyes closed. "You both believe that this new world you envision will be best for all, but forcing your good intentions on others is no different from an evil act."

_No, that's not true at all. This is saving the world from itself. _Marianne thought. She looked at Charles for approval. _Right?_

"In time," Charles said, "The people will come to accept it."

"That time will never come!" Lelouch shouted. He rotated on his ankles and hung his head. "One thing is undeniably certain. I understand that what you did to Nunnally and me may have been done out of good intentions, but the hard fact remains that you abandoned us in a foreign land!"

"But we did that to protect you," Marianne told him. _There were other ways, but that was the easiest._

"Then why didn't you stop the war between Japan and Britannia?"

It was a question that pierced the foundation of Marianne's beliefs to her core. Lelouch made a good point, why didn't she stop the war? Charles had set forth it without securing Lelouch and Nunnally's safety first. True, the Sword of Akasha would bring them back if they died, but Marianne never wanted that for her children. She never even had a chance to approve the war—if she had gone before Charles sooner than she did, she easily could have revealed herself to him in secret and still had standing power if he had allowed it—between Japan and Britannia. She wanted to speak, but words were already being said.

"The plan was such a priority to you both that it didn't matter to either of you if Nunnally or I were alive or dead. That's why you abandoned us. All you have left are self-serving excuses."

"Lelouch, you're wrong!" Marianne wanted to say more, but Lelouch was already talking.

"You just told me!" Lelouch flung his arm out at her as he shouted. "You said that the dead will rejoin the living! You don't give a damn about the future!"

"The future is the Ragnarok Connection," Charles scowled, "Once it's finally done the gentler existence that you and Nunnally spoke of will—"

"Stop it!" Lelouch yelled, reaching his breaking point, "The world you speak of will be kinder and gentler only for you!" He looked down, tears forming in his eyes. "The world that my sister and I wished for is one in which kindness is extended to everyone, even strangers."

"Let's say it was true, what of it?" Charles asked. "There's nothing to be done about it. The Ragnarok connection has begun."

_There is something that can be done about it, _Marianne had read enough to know the holes in Charles' plan and there was only one way Lelouch had to secure victory, _but Lelouch, _Marianne was hoping Lelouch could still understand what they were trying to do. It saddened her more than it angered her that Lelouch was rejecting their plan, _is that what you choose?_ Marianne wondered to herself.

"You think so?" Lelouch stood erect and went for his contact lens, "I am Zero! The man who works miracles!"

"Your geass power will have no effect on me!" Charles exclaimed. "Nor will it on anyone else here!"

"No!" Lelouch declared. "There's someone else here isn't there?" Charles seemed to get what Lelouch was thinking.

So did Marianne. _He is going to make that decision. Lelouch…why? I worked so hard for this for you!_

"That's right!" Lelouch brought his hands up above his shoulders. "C's world is the will of mankind itself." He tilted his head up. "And all men are not equal remember those words? They're your own. And because of that I'm sure you realize that my power will work."

"You're a fool Lelouch!" Charles scoffed. "God cannot be defeated by the power of the king!"

"I don't intend to defeat god!" Lelouch shouted. "This is a request!"

"A request?" Feluca asked, looking down, hearing Lelouch's yell.

"Now I know who I really am. GOD!" Lelouch shouted at the top of his lungs. "COLLECTIVE UNCONSCIOUS!"

With Charles and the others so fixated on each other, Marianne was the only one who heard Feluca's voice and none of the others paid her any mind. From entering the Ragnarok connection, Lelouch and Suzaku had amassed enough power to see spiritual beings, but only normal ones. They could not see hollows and they could not see Soul Reapers. So while CC and Charles were fixated on each other, only Marianne noticed the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper and Feluca Tetelra Sharaymin up at the top of the dome where the Sword of Akasha was twisted and awaiting to strike. _Her? But, _she glanced back at Lelouch, _but that means..._

"PLEASE DON'T STOP THE MARCH OF TIME!"

"Lelouch you ungrateful child!" Marianne ran towards him to stop him, but Suzaku cut her off with his sword.

"Nobody would've wanted this!" he told her. "No one! And especially not Euphie!"

"And I saved you so that you could talk to Euphemia, again?" Marianne said snippily, feeling offended.

"You mean you were going to force me to, right?"

The Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper looked at the palace. _That's way more than two hundred and seventy meters. Even if his majesty is looking this way, Lelouch can't reach him. _

"You can't do this, boy!" Charles shouted at Lelouch. "Not against god or all of humanity itself!"

"Regardless!" Lelouch exclaimed, "What I want," his right eye flashed as his geass reached the stage of duplication, "is tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow, do not stop the march of time. I understand."

The Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper looked at Feluca as she spoke in monotone. "Feluca?"

Suddenly the clouds darkened and a clap of thunder sounded. The symbol of geass spread across the air.

Feluca radiated with fierce, golden reiryoku. "I know what I must do."

"Feluca, what are you doing? His majesty said not to—"

"Do not interfere!" Feluca outstretched her arm and blasted the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper away with her reiatsu alone. He slid across the dome and nearly fell off it.

_What's going on here? Lelouch made a request of the Soul King, but…it was Feluca who…_ A hell gate opened behind him. _Looks like I can't stay. I guess my job is done here. Rita, I hope you have some answers. _

Feluca drew out her Zanpakuto. "Punish, Execute and Condemn. Let all who would wish me harm be erased, Onoshin Sokyoku!" **(King's True Twinned Punishment) **Feluca's sword vanished and floated upward and morphed as a gigantic pole arm with 6, braided, white ribbons tied around the base of the blade appeared in its place. "With this," She grabbed hold of it and swung it upward, "I bring you tomorrow!" She smashed the Sword of Akasha with the blade of her pole arm.

"It can't be!" Marianne exclaimed.

"The thought elevator is falling," Charles gasped, "The dream that I, Marianne and my brother all shared."

Feluca, still under the influence of Lelouch's geass, looked at the five humans below her and looked at Charles, "Shokyo." **(Erasure)** The pole arm she was carrying lit up with flame and coiled and twisted different colors like a disco floor.

Down below, Charles began to vanish on the spot as his reishi created body was sucked into the spear that was Onoshin Sokyoku.

"This isn't a falsehood father," Lelouch looked at the emperor, "It's reality's response."

Marianne ran towards Charles. "Darling you—"

"Shokyo."

Marianne began to disappear as well.

"No!" Charles grunted, "I'm supposed to be immortal!"

"There is no such thing as immortality before Onoshin Sokyoku," Feluca said calmly, "Like its materialistic, false cousin, it destroys the soul full and complete. The Code of Geass cannot overturn that."

"We're being absorbed? Consumed by C's world?" Charles bellowed.

"But what about CC?" Marianne looked over at the green haired immortal witch, "why isn't she disappearing as well? You supported this plan as much as we did!"

"The green haired one is no longer a threat," Feluca spoke calmly.

CC, however, had her own response, "Sorry, but I finally realized. The love you have is only for yourselves."

"No, that's not true at all!" Marianne denied, thinking that would save her, "We love our children very much!"

Lelouch challenged that claim. "Do you have any idea what the meaning is behind Nunnally's beautiful smile?"

"The meaning?" Marianne asked. It was times like this she wished she had paid more attention to raising her children.

"Why don't you understand?" Lelouch asked, tears in his eyes. "Nunally was blinded. My own sister was crippled. She knew…she knew there were things in this world that she would never be able to do by herself! So her smile…Nunnally's smile…was her way of expressing gratitude!"

"You're laboring under a delusion!" Charles snapped.

"I will not let you call that a lie!" Lelouch cried out. "Over my dead body! Your refusal to face reality? Content to watch us from afar? Don't make me laugh! There's only one truth here! You, my own parents, YOU ABANDONED US!"

Marianne tried to speak again, but she didn't know what to say. She wanted to explain herself, but she had so little time. Charles pushed her aside and dove towards Lelouch propelled by anger alone. "YOU CLEVER LITTLE FOOL!" He clamped his hand around Lelouch's throat. Suzaku readied his sword.

"Suzaku, stay out of this," Lelouch said bitterly as Charles' arm began to dissolve.

"Can't you understand that if you refuse me and what I offer, you inherit _his_ world, Schneizel's world? Do not judge me! Good and evil intentions are on each side of the same card! Even then you still have—"

Lelouch did not blink at his father, "No matter what, I will always reject the world you envision. Be gone now!"

"Understood," Feluca responded, "Increasing speed." She absorbed Charles and Marianne full and complete into her Zanpakuto. Their reishi was then scattered across the Royal Dimension.

* * *

><p><strong>Department of Research and Development<strong>

"Ah! Lamperouge-taicho's signal!" Rin declared noticing the flux waves of reishi matching those of the sample the R&D department had collected.

"Activate the capture unit! Grab all reishi particles from the host body!" Akon shouted.

"Wh-what?" Rin looked at the source. "Akon-senpai! The particles are in the Royal Dimension!"

"What?" Akon rushed to Rin's screen. "Move!" he declared and began typing furiously at the keys.

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Dimension<strong>

"What a light show!" Hikifune admired.

"I didn't think we'd see Onoshin Sokyoku," Kirinji said, biting on his stick, "That was unexpected."

Hikifune's pager then went off. "Hello? Akon? What? A particle transferal?" She scratched her head in confusion. "I suppose I can let you have my access code if you need reishi for experiments, but what's this all about?" There was a pause. Hikifune brightened up. "Well, okay, it doesn't sound like this is apocalyptically threatening. The access code is swordfish!" The other members of the royal guard fell over at hearing Hikifune's passcode be so easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Department of Research and Development<strong>

Akon typed in Hikifune's passcode, which would allow the Dangai precipice world to absorb specific reishi particles from the Royal Dimension. Using technology Lelouch had helped them build, the particles would then be transferred to a machine that had been absorbed by the Kototsu a year ago, as per Lelouch's instructions. The machine would then use a thruster it had been implanted with and be ejected from the Kototsu. From there, the cleaner would then be shut off and the item would be retrieved by a member of the department of research and development, with the contents inside completely unharmed. It would be a long and arduous process, probably take nearly all day to collect all the pieces, but Lelouch had made it very clear to Akon and the research department when he gave the assignment that failure was not an option.

* * *

><p><strong>Aogashima<strong>

The world stopped shaking and the sky stopped flashing. Lelouch crossed his left leg over his right as he looked up at the sky.

"Oh, it stopped," Nunnally stated.

"Yes it did," Lelouch smirked. _Heh, so this was the effect my actions had on the living world? Interesting. It's unfortunate I couldn't get any cameras into the Royal Dimension. I would've loved for everyone to have seen me geass the Soul King. _He then blinked and realized what he had just said in his mind. _I really hope that doesn't come back to bite me._

However, it was not the Soul King Lelouch had geassed. Or rather that wasn't how the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper had perceived it.

"Rita, you have a lot of explaining to do," he said accusatorily to the squirrel-like girl as he returned to her abode.

"Hmm, why what happened?" Her ally explained. "Feluca, huh? Haven't heard that name in a while."

"Tell me what you know."

"I wish I could, but unfortunately it's irrelevant in this case."

"Don't give me that crap! Lelouch tried to geass the Soul King, but Feluca was somehow affected. What the hell happened?"

"Feluca serves the Soul King, doesn't she?" Rita looked back at the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper. "And the distance between her and Lelouch was less than two hundred seventy meters, so what's the problem?"

The Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper grunted in annoyance of denial of his inquiry.

"I told you before. You are here to serve me. Not to question my actions. If I tell you something, you are to obey, remember?"

"Yes, I remember," he said.

"Good, then get ready, it's almost time for the grand finale."

"How do you know that?" her ally asked her.

"Let's just say that when I look up a profile I can get the exact date of death and time of existence nailed down to a T. We haven't much to go. Rest up and get ready to go back to the world of the living. Your judgment day for Lelouch is to come very soon."

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Rita's right, not much left to go. Zero Requiem is about to start and the Pursuit of the Truth arc will conclude with the death of 99****th**** Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia. I cried a little with the scene with Nunnally—especially when she told Lelouch she loved him—but what a twist eh? And I'm sure all of you were grabbing onto your seats regarding what happened in the Royal Dimension. Marianne is going to show up again, of course. I didn't big her up like that just for her to be erased so easily. Also, about Feluca, the First Soul Reaper in Existence, she'll be brought up again too and I have to tell you that Rita is dancing around the subject, but with good reason. Also, how do you guys think I handled the Rolo issue? I changed it from my original rendition of it and let me tell you I have goosebumps with the way it turned out. Anyway, four more episodes—two more chapters—to go, let's do this! LEEROOOOOOOY JEEEEEEENKIIIIIINS! …sorry. By the way I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter it's like…well I REALLY liked writing it XD. Oh and don't worry about Lelouch telling Nunnally more than she should know. That's gonna get properly cleaned up next chapter).**


	171. Nonette Enneagram: Reason for the Fear

**(A/N: More sweet brother/sister fluff and we get to see Nonette again…though this chapter sure ain't gonna be full of sunshine and butterflies, let me tell you).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later…<strong>

Lelouch, far away from civilization, had been taking care of his sister, Nunnally, for an entire month since Charles' erasure. He had had no contact with the outside other than a simple message to Kukaku that said "carry on without me for a little while". Susanna was worried, but Kukaku told her it was best she do as he requested. Whatever was so important that he wanted to be alone for an entire month, she needed to trust him. Susanna agreed, but still she worried.

In the meantime, Nunnally was happy to have her big brother at her side, happy that they could be just the two of them. That was all she wanted out of life, just to be with her big brother. She was completely oblivious to the fact that his other self was currently in the process of usurping the Britannian throne with the help of his good friend, Suzaku Kururugi.

Unfortunately for his live self, he was playing right into Schneizel's hands and he would be his next opponent. Emperor Lelouch knew Schneizel stood in his way, but he didn't know that Schneizel had intended for him to take the throne, or rather had anticipated it and was ready to use it to his advantage.

In the days that passed, Emperor Lelouch forced his brothers into the military and his sisters into maids. He considered it amusing. He also burned down the Imperial Mausoleum and no one questioned him.

After the end of Bismarck, the emperor broadcasted to the world that he intended to join the UFN. However, even after the Lancelot's show, Lelouch's danger had not passed. Another figure intended to take his throne from him and she was not happy about Bismarck at all.

"Suzaku Kururugi!"

"Huh?" Lelouch looked at the oncoming figure in the distance.

"That voice!" Suzaku recognized what was headed towards him as a bullet of pure magnetic acceleration and plasma tore towards the Lancelot Albion, smashing into the float system and damaging the wing.

"What the—" Even the Emperor hadn't expected that.

From the ground, Gino took note of this as well. "That's—"

From the air a pink Knightmare Frame standing 9.99 meters tall with 2 hip-mounted slash harkens, blue eyes upon the frame's body and a thin but tall build was the 8th generation Knightmare Frame: The Elizabeth.

"Nonette," Suzaku tensed.

"Suzaku Kururugi," Nonette stated, "I said I wanted that crystal back. You still have it, right?"

"Ah, yeah, I—"

"Good," The Elizabeth's left arm extended as its fingers opened and fired an array of rockets, which Suzaku dodged gracefully.

"Miss Enneagram!"

"I'll take back what is mine," Nonette said as she wrenched forward the right arm control, "From your cold lifeless body!" Another magnetic acceleration plasma bullet fired forward. Suzaku barely had time enough to dodge.

"Nonette Enneagram, you of all people I thought would understand his majesty's rule!" Suzaku exclaimed. "Or are you going to avenge the others?"

"This is for Nellie," Nonette said, "She said that Lelouch had turned into a monster. I will slay that monster."

"I won't let you," Suzaku said.

"Then die," Nonette fired off her slash harkens, but Suzaku cut them away with his maser vibration swords. However, quicker than he expected, Nonette was already behind him attacking with a pair of her vibration swords. She cut the Lancelot's left wing. Her swords were notably shorter, but what they lacked in length, they made up for in strength due to their density.

Suzaku turned the Lancelot around and attacked, but Nonette had a defense shield system similar to the original Lancelot.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, Suzaku," Nonette told him, "I really did like you." With her next action a Gatling gun was revealed from underneath her right arm and shot the Lancelot with explosive ammunition.

"Sakuradite!" Lelouch exclaimed.

Suzaku was forced towards the ground, but managed to stay afloat. The Lancelot's systems were down 25%. _Ugh, what would she do if she didn't like me? _Suzaku prepared to move against his opponent only to notice something. _Damn, the geass…it's telling me to run away just like when I fought Bismarck on Kamine Island, but why? Bismarck is the Knight of One. Why would it tell me to run from Miss Enneagram? Is she really that strong?_

"You will not evade me, Suzaku Kururugi." Nonette dove towards Suzaku. "It is time for you to die."

"No," Suzaku said, "It's time for me," his body tensed up as he activated the geass command within him, "to live!" Suzaku moved out of the way of Nonette's incoming strike. She steadied herself and shot back up like a rocket, somersaulting and landing behind her perception of the Lancelot's course.

"She anticipated my dodge?"

"I'm a former soldier like you, Suzaku. I know how to read people!" Nonette attacked with her maser vibration dagger, but Suzaku blocked. Nonette's fingers opened up and she blasted him with her rockets, but Suzaku dodged. Nonette took note of Suzaku's pattern and struck at his arm with her vibration dagger.

Suzaku was injured another ten percent of system functions as he began flying away back towards Pendragon. The geass was telling him to live and to live was to run away.

"Pathetic," Nonette said and prepared her right arm again. "Gauss Cannon, fire!" The magnetic linear bullet fired towards Pendragon and created a huge explosion at the front of the gates.

"Your majesty, what do I do? The Geass…it's telling me to run away."

Emperor Lelouch scowled, _Nonette Enneagram. The only woman my sister, Cornelia li Britannia, ever feared. Your reputation is well founded. _

"Your majesty!"

"I'm thinking!" The 99th emperor shouted. He wasn't sure what to do. _Damn. Here I thought Bismarck was our greatest threat. My father was so proud, but it seems the Knights of the Round didn't have their ranks ordered by piloting skills. Nonette…you are a fierce opponent._

"If you won't come out," Nonette declared, "I'll drive you out." She fired her Gauss cannon again, this time nearly hitting the Imperial Palace with a direct hit. _Damn, trajectory is harder to control than I thought. Take the experimental mass accelerator plasma cannon, they said. It'll be good for data, they said. It's destructive, they said. That's the last time I listen to R&D. _Nonette was wrapped up in her thoughts so much that she was surprised when the Shinkiro finally appeared out in the open. "Well now," she leaned to one side, "Isn't this a surprise, the Emperor fighting off an invader in person."

"If this king does not go into battle, his men will not follow. Suzaku!" the Emperor shouted to him. "We'll defeat her together. Let's go!"

"Yes, your highness!"

"Just try it!" Nonette shouted and she fired rockets from her left hand again.

"Gladly!" The Emperor declared using his Absolute Defense System to block the rockets as Suzaku flew towards Nonette, whipping out his twin VARIS rifles and opened fire. Nonette swiftly dodged and weaved to either side.

_What's with this Knightmare? Its specs aren't even that top of the line. Is she predicting our moves? _Emperor Lelouch tapped into his interface and pulled up Nonette's profile. He scanned it over. _She's just a normal person…how is she doing all of this?!_

A fair question, but the answer was simple: Nonette was simply just _that_ skilled and simply just _that_ good. Like with the Karakura Seven, in the face of superior firepower, strategy was the key. Nonette fired forward her Gauss cannon again, the power of which nearly blasted right through the Shinkiro's defense system.

"A Gauss cannon? But they're still supposed to be experimental! Damn, no choice!" The teenage emperor unleashed the power of the Zero beam, firing the prism forward first.

"Too slow!" Nonette declared as she dodged.

_That's what you'd like to think, isn't it?_ Lelouch then fired the beam as it reflected off of the prism and it reflected straight into the Elizabeth, slicing it diagonally in half at the center point.

"Crap!" Nonette diffused the Elizabeth's lower body from the rest of it as the entire thing exploded.

"Suzaku! Now!" The Emperor ordered.

Before Nonette had recovered from the assault, Suzaku took aim with the VARIS rifle and blasted her into the ground. Nonette went wide eyed and reached for the ejection button as the remainder of the Elizabeth exploded upon impact with the dirt.

"NONETTE!" Gino shouted from the ground.

"Your majesty, are you injured?" Suzaku asked him.

"No, she only damaged the Shinkiro's defense system a little with that Gauss cannon. Let's return to the palace. Our work is done here."

"Dammit!" Gino banged his control panel in anger. Gino forced the Tristain into its fortress mode despite its damages. There were pieces falling off the body as one of the parts exploded, but thankfully none of the engines were damaged, just a wing and the front of the fortress. "Miss Enneagram!" Gino piloted over to Nonette's crash site. Bismarck and the others had been blasted with their Knightmare frames, but Gino saw Nonette's ejection pod be tossed from the wreckage mostly in one piece. It was on fire and there were holes in it. He got out of the cockpit and ran over to the pod and used a combat knife to cut the damn thing open. Inside she was bleeding all over the place from her head, from her shoulders and arms and even her legs, not to mention he burn marks. There was a piece of jagged shrapnel embedded deep in her right leg and a piece of twisted shrapnel embedded in her left shoulder. Gino checked for a pulse and heard gurgling. _She's breathing. _"Miss Enneagram!"

Nonette coughed hard, blood coming out with phlegm. "That you Gino? I can barely see."

_Damn it. _Gino picked Nonette up off her seat and carried and secured her inside the Tristain. "Don't worry Miss Enneagram. I'll get you to Cambodia. You won't die. I won't let you die!"

"Gino," Nonette said hoarsely.

"No protesting, I'm in command here," Gino said with a serious tone. He booted the Tristain into the sky and rocketed towards where Schneizel and the others were, where he knew that Nonette's life could potentially be saved.

* * *

><p><strong>Cambodia<strong>

**Evening**

Cornelia entered the lounge where Schneizel was sitting. Since being liberated from the Black Knights she had complete military authority over the soldiers at her brother's disposal—as she had not been officially reinstated as the General-in-chief—and had been directing them throughout the day since the announcement, only to find the grave news of Guilford, her knight. Cornelia's heart hardened, but she did not grieve. It wasn't that Guilford wasn't important to her, but, after Euphie, she had no tears left to shed. Schneizel had called upon her to speak with her and that was why Cornelia entered the lounge.

"Is something going on, Schneizel?" she asked.

Schneizel looked towards her and smiled, "A certain person decided she didn't approve of us, so she's chosen to flee." Schneizel was referring to Sayoko, who, up to this point, had been on his side. She had found out about the automaton and had fled. She was not aware that the real Nunnally would soon be in Schneizel's grasp. "We need to deploy Damocles now. There's no more time." Cornelia walked in and sat down next to her brother.

"Is that the only option we have?" Cornelia asked him.

"That will be up to the world to decide," Schneizel said calmly with a smile.

Cornelia was about to say something, but a soldier came stomping down the pathway and saluted to her. "Prince Schneizel! Princess Cornelia! The Tristain has returned!"

"Oh, Gino, so he's alive I take it?" Schneizel inquired.

"That's not all, my lord," the soldier panicked, "He urgently landed, not even looking for a proper landing zone. "The Knight of Nine was onboard with him. She's being transferred to medical now."

Cornelia's eyes trembled. _Knight of, _she swallowed, _Nine?_ She leapt from her seat and pushed the soldier aside as she ran towards the medical bay. "Nonette!" she screamed into the night and she sprinted.

She managed to find Gino who was holding Nonette's hand as she was being wheeled to medical. Cornelia flung Gino away and took his place. "Sheesh, talk about rude," Gino commented, "I save her best friend's life and that's how she reacts?"

"Nonette, speak to me!" Cornelia said, sorrowful as her best friend lay on her back. She was bleeding all over the place. Nonette's eyes were open, but her vision was clouded with blood.

"Is that you Nellie?"

"Nonette, what happened?"

Nonette chuckled nervously, "I messed up. It's just a scratch!"

"Princess, you have to let us take her to medical. You can see her after surgery," one of the soldiers told her.

Cornelia let go and stared at the sand beneath her feet. "I understand."

"Let's move! Don't let the Knight of Nine die!"

Cornelia watched her best friend go and then slumped to her knees. Nonette had to survive. She absolutely had to survive. Before finding out about Guilford, he and Nonette were Cornelia's last links of survival, her very last links. True, Cornelia had said the same thing about Euphie, but that was just because Euphie had been her biggest and her obsession over her had caused her intense pain. Only recently had she remembered how much Guilford and Nonette mattered to her. Without them life had no meaning. Even with Schneizel around, even considering Cornelia's rather warm feelings towards him, she felt she couldn't go on if she lost her closest companions.

Gino came over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey," he told her, "She'll pull through. Miss Enneagram is a fighter. She stayed alive with those injuries all the way here from Pendragon in the Tristain." What Gino didn't realize is that such a thing could easily lessen Nonette's chances of survival without medical attention. She had open wounds and there was no telling if she had contracted an infection or how sterile any of the shrapnel in her skin was. At the very least, it could not be denied, Nonette had remarkable willpower.

Cornelia waited hours outside the medical bay, waiting for any news about her best friend. Eventually, the operating light turned off and the doctors escorted out. Cornelia couldn't get a read, but thankfully one of them approached her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We've done all we can, princess. She's still under anesthesia. She'll awaken soon. After that, whether or not she recovers is up to her."

"I see," Cornelia said with dread in her voice, "Thank you."

An hour passed as Cornelia stood at Nonette's side. She'd been surgically healed, but there was no telling if she had already lost too much blood or if her immune system had been compromised. There was also the radiation from Sakuradite exposure in the explosion to consider. Nonette's vital signs beeped dangerously didn't need oxygen. Her lungs had not been compromised. Cornelia saw the damage to Nonette and how difficult it was for her to keep living in the state she was in. Cornelia knew she'd pull through though. Nonette was a fighter. No, it was more like Nonette _had_ to pull through. Cornelia didn't have anyone else left in her world. Lelouch had turned into a monster and murdered Euphie. She needed Nonette.

Cornelia bit down on her lip as she put her hand on the wall and tensed her fingertips. _She has to make it. _Cornelia thought, tears threatening to fall. _She's all I have left._

Nonette turned her head towards Cornelia and smiled. "Nellie," Nonette's voice was hoarse, yet sweet. "Are you okay?"

"How can you ask about me at a time like this?" Cornelia choked back tears.

"I don't mean your body. What happened to you Nellie?"

"H-huh?"

"I've been watching you and your actions. You were a good General-in-chief, Nellie. But what happened to you? You don't smile anymore. You're all business." Nonette reached out and grabbed Cornelia's left arm, which had finally fully healed. "I know I can't understand the pain of losing your mother, your half-siblings and even your idol, but somewhere along the pain, you changed. Maybe it's my fault for not being around enough."

"Nothing is your fault! Stop blaming yourself!" Cornelia gripped Nonette's clammy hand and trembled as tears started coming.

"It's not your fault either, Nellie. And neither is this."

"Why did you fight? Why didn't you have the sense to stay back when you saw Bismarck cut down?"

"I thought," Nonette hiccupped, "I could stop him. I wanted to go to Lelouch, slap him across the face," she hiccupped again, "and scold him."

"You didn't have to do that for me," Cornelia sniffed.

"You disappeared, Nellie. No one knew where you were. And even then," she hiccupped, "I wanted," she hiccupped again, "to do this," she paused, "for you."

"I wanted to clear Euphemia's name. She isn't responsible for that massacre."

"I know," Nonette said groggily, "Euphemia is a sweetheart."

"I found my answer, but nothing matters if I lose you too!"

"You have Schneizel."

Cornelia said nothing and just began to tear up.

Nonette reached up and stroked Cornelia's face. "Please don't cry Nellie. I don't want my last memory being of you crying."

"Don't say things like that," Cornelia said, talking a little fast, "Everything is going to be okay. You're going to get better, we'll team up and it'll be just like old times." Cornelia laughed nervously as her eyes turned crazed. _No, Nonette won't die. She'd never leave me all alone. She would never!_

"Nellie, listen to me. I don't know how much longer I have. It's taking everything I have to hold out this long."

"Wh-what are you saying? You're not dying. You're going to be fine." Cornelia's eyes became even more crazed as if she might fall apart if Nonette died.

"Nellie, please," Nonette wheezed. Cornelia calmed down enough to listen. "I know you've been through rough times, but you have to stop feeling so sorry for yourself. Never forget the pain, but don't let it drive you. You are a war hero."

"I'm not a hero." Cornelia stared at the floor, fists clenched. "I can't even protect my family. I've lost my Mom, Marianne, Euphie, Nunnally and Lelouch has turned into some sort of monster. I can't lose you too! I need you!" Tears left her eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Nellie."

"Don't apologize." Cornelia stared right at Nonette. "Don't you dare die on me!" she shouted.

"Nellie, you've stopped using your gift."

Cornelia was confused.

"Supernatural jumps and speed, firing so many bullets at a time and only reloading when you think someone's looking. I caught onto it, Nellie. I just didn't say anything because I didn't understand it. I had no idea how to ask you about it without making you feel uncomfortable. But that gift of yours gave you such pride and then all of a sudden you stopped using it. You took solace in your Knightmare Frame and just became a soldier and a leader," Nonette took a pause to catch her breath, "and you stopped being a hero."

"I…"

"I don't know why you stopped, but it made you who you are. It made you unique."

"I hate it! I just want all those spirits to go away! They're distracting!" Cornelia was back to staring at the floor.

"You mean like in Japan?"

Cornelia's fists tensed. "I will never forgive that orange haired bastard for keeping me from saving Nunnally and Lelouch. This all could've been prevented if I had saved them! Those weird masked freaks keep showing up, interfering with all of my missions! I just wanted them to go away!"

"But you were able to make the attempt and your gift made that possible. Think of all the good your gift has done for you. It's not the spirits' fault. You're afraid to use it because you're afraid to fail again. You feel that if you hold yourself back you can just say it was meant to be and that it was 'good enough'. What happened to the Nellie that wanted to save everyone whenever possible?"

"'Nellie' doesn't exist anymore!" Cornelia stamped her foot. "I'm different now, Nonette. Reality doesn't work like that!"

"You're above reality, Nellie."

Cornelia sniffed and looked at Nonette who had a smile on her face.

"Use the gift you were given, Nellie. It's who you are. You stopped being a soldier to clear Euphemia's name. Your sense of justice is still in you somewhere. You just have to bring it out."

"I don't know if I can anymore," Cornelia said holding a fist by her heart.

"You're just afraid," Nonette said as he put her hand upon Cornelia's chest. "You used it against Anerdas. You can do it whenever you want. It's not a curse, Nellie. You always used it to improve your chances. Why don't you ever use it to its potential anymore? Think of all the lives you can save."

"I…"

"If you won't do it for yourself, do it…for me?"

The beeps of Nonette's vitals began getting weaker and fewer and farther between.

"Nonette, no!"

Nonette simply smiled as warmly as she could. "I'll always be with you Nellie."

The sound of Nonette's vitals flatlining stung Cornelia's eardrums the same way seeing Marianne's body stung her eyes. Nonette was still smiling as she lay in bed, motionless as her arm dropped and swung like a pendulum over the side of the bed. "Nonette? Nonette, please wake up." Cornelia shook her body. "Nonette you have to wake up! You have to! I can't do this alone!" Cornelia hyperventilated twice. She grabbed Nonette's wrist and felt for a pulse. Upon feeling nothing she desperately tried to resuscitate Nonette via CPR, but soon realized how pointless it was. She then tearfully collapsed on Nonette's body and cried. Cornelia couldn't remember a time when Nonette hadn't been at her side or available to chat in her entire life ever since she was in the academy. Marianne was her mentor, but Nonette was her friend. If there was always a person Cornelia could count on for guidance it was Nonette. Nonette had even saved Cornelia when the second princess had given up on herself. The woman was right when she said Cornelia was like the sister she never had. And now she was gone. Cornelia looked up at the ceiling with tears streaming down her face. "How could you do this to me?" she exclaimed while sobbing. "We were supposed to grow old and die at each other's side! It's not fair! How am I supposed to go on without you?" Cornelia buried her face in Nonette's body again.

* * *

><p><strong>2000 atb<strong>

**September**

"Oh aren't you so adorable," Nonette pinched Cornelia's cheek, "What's your name?"

"I'm Cornelia li Britannia," Cornelia saluted with a happy smile, "What's your name lady?"

Nonette laughed, "Oh so you're a princess of Britannia are you?" Nonette interlocked her fingers together. "I'm Nonette Enneagram. It looks like we're going to be roommates."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

"Cornelia, if you're going to stay here, you need to know that your status isn't going to mean anything at the academy. You can't walk around like you own the place."

"I know that," Cornelia said with puffed cheeks.

"You're so small you're going to need someone to look out for you, you know. I don't have to be just your roommate Cornelia. I can also be your friend."

* * *

><p><strong>2001 atb<strong>

**Spring**

"Neeelliieee wake uuuuup!"

"Five more minutes," Cornelia mumbled.

"Is that the major coming down the hallway?"

"Major?" Cornelia bolted to her feet out of bed in salute. "M-major, I-I'm s-so sorry. I-I wasn't oversleeping I swear!"

Nonette burst out into laughter.

"That's not funny, Nonette!"

* * *

><p><strong>2006 atb<strong>

**August**

"Nonette, you need to lie down, you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk," Nonette said, red in the face, despite holding an expensive bottle of brandy, "I-I'll tell you when I've had enough."

Cornelia sighed and palmed her face.

* * *

><p><strong>2007 atb<strong>

**November**

"Damn these terrorist bastards," Cornelia declared, reloading her shotgun.

"Hey, not a problem, Nellie," Nonette said as she pulled the slide on her pistol, "I got your back. Go give 'em hell!"

* * *

><p><strong>2002 atb<strong>

**June**

"You're leaving?"

Nonette bent down to pat Cornelia on the forehead. "Wrong. I'm graduating." Cornelia looked up at Nonette with troubled eyes. "Hey, don't give me that look. We'll see each other again. You have my number. We'll always be friends, Nellie?"

"Best friends?" Cornelia asked, giving Nonette her pinky.

"The absolute of best of the best," Nonette said and linked pinkies with Cornelia.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

_Nonette…you were…my best friend, _Cornelia thought to herself as she sobbed. More fond memories between her and Nonette swirled about Cornelia's mind. From sharing the battlefield, to parties hosted by her mother, to simple enjoyment of each other's company, Nonette was always there. Even as viceroy of Area 11, Cornelia had the option to call Nonette to talk to her. _Why…why do all the people I care about just die? _Cornelia shook as she held onto the bed handle. _It's not fair. It's just not fair. I can't take it anymore. _

"Oh…she died. I'm sorry Cornelia." Cornelia picked her head up and turned around to see Schneizel. His eyes were sympathetic, but there was something about his voice that Cornelia felt he wasn't being completely sincere. Schneizel saw the tears in Cornelia's eyes. "Cornelia?" In a rush, Cornelia briskly walked in Schneizel's direction and pushed past him, looking to leave the premises. "H-hey Cornelia!" Schneizel reached out and grabbed the second princess' shoulder from behind. "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere, but here," Cornelia said through gritted teeth. "Please do not look for me." Cornelia shook her arm free and stomped away.

Cornelia got access to take a single-pilot warplane over the horizon. She was going to fly, fly across the sky and never return, get away from it all, maybe crash into the mountainside, the Himalayas maybe. However, as she flew northwest, much like with a Knightmare Frame, her onboard computer picked up an energy reading down below her. Cornelia took note and landed the vehicle to investigate. She didn't know why she did it. She was dead set on flying far away when she took off, but the readings were similar to those people in black cloaks. Perhaps, perhaps she could finally get some answers.

* * *

><p><strong>Aogashima<strong>

Lelouch noticed the plane overhead. _It looks like our time is at an end._ _Nunnally…this month with you has been one of the greatest of my life. _Lelouch smiled. He saw the plane descend down nearby along the coast. He was surprised to see Cornelia get out of the plane. She trotted up the pathway and was floored by what she saw at the small makeshift campsite. There were two figures in front of the roaring fire, one sitting on the ground, resting against a log, the other standing over the firepit, cooking fish.

"Nunnally?" Cornelia gaped and then saw the other figure garbed in black. "L-Lelouch? But…how?"

"So…you are here to take her from me?" Lelouch reached into the folds of his hakama and prepared to draw out a memory replacement device.

"Hands where I can see them!" Cornelia said, drawing her gun. "Not another movement." Lelouch ignored her. She opened fire.

"Cornelia, stop! Don't hurt big brother! You two shouldn't be fighting!"

"Bakudo 39: Enkosen." The bullets whizzed towards Lelouch and impacted against his Kido shield, surprising Cornelia. "As much as I enjoy this little reunion, the time is not right for this meeting just yet," Lelouch said and drew out a small brass sphere that was beeping. "This will not be permanent, but you won't remember this for a while, not until the time is right. We will meet again, Cornelia, and I will explain everything."

"You won't get away from me!" Cornelia ran towards Lelouch to strike with her bayonet, but suddenly there was a bright flash of light and a loud ringing that knocked both Nunnally and Cornelia unconscious. When they awoke both would forget that Lelouch had even been there, that they'd ever come in contact with him, but Lelouch knew Cornelia would be able to make something up depending on what her mind did to fill in the missing pieces. He moved his sisters' sleeping forms to have Nunnally being cradled by Cornelia.

_**Don't you wish you had a camera?**_

_Yes, yes I do._

_**Shall we go?**_

_Yeah, Rangiku and the others are probably wondering where I am. _Lelouch prepared to depart for the Britannia mainland. He radioed for Rangiku, but glanced back at his sisters once before taking off. _We will meet again Cornelia and I will explain myself. Nunnally, I hope I can see you again._

"Taicho! Where have you been? What have you been doing?"

_And I hope you can forgive your foolish brother. _Lelouch then took off and began talking to Rangiku. "I've been undertaking a personal task. Rangiku, has the main force been deployed for Britannia over the course of the last several days as I requested?"

"Yes sir, we're all waiting in Pendragon. Come at your convenience."

"I'll be there before noon."

"And taicho."

"Yes?"

"Welcome back," Rangiku told him. Lelouch only smiled.

**End of Chapter 171**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And that's enough for this chapter. I was incredibly saddened by Nonette's death, especially after her awesome showing of her incredible skills as a Knightmare pilot and soldier. Also, writing that Really Dead Montage really got to me. I've said before and I'll say it again: never use Clannad music to write sad scenes. Anyway, next chapter will wrap up the Pursuit of the Truth arc. And for those of you asking, not all of the questions on your lips will be answered. Just because you pursue the truth does not mean you will obtain it. Anyway, see you next time).**


	172. Lelouch Departs

**(A/N: All right folks here we are: the grand finale. The last pre-written chapter for Soul Chess. I have no other chapters written now up to this point so everything beyond this, while planned for, was not pre-written. In other words: this is the last update for a while. I don't know when I'll update again given all the college work I have to do, but that's the story. And while this isn't the last chapter, it sure ties nicely back to the first one. You'll see what I mean when you finish).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Aboard the Damocles<strong>

Before the incident in Pendragon occurred with the FLEIJA warhead, Schneizel was worried about Cornelia. So, before going to Pendragon, he set off on the Damocles to look for her first. He followed the emissions from her lifted jet and found her on Aogashima, collapsed and, much to his surprise, with Nunnally.

Much confusion was had with Cornelia unable to remember much of anything after she landed. She only could recall that she had found Nunnally all alone, fending for herself. Schneizel knew there had to be more to it, but something didn't make sense. If Lelouch had been here, which he suspected, but Cornelia did not know such due to her memory loss, he would've taken Nunnally with him. The situation was strange and bizarre to Schneizel. He did not like things he could not understand. Nevertheless, he understood that the situation could be investigated later. Right now he had just gained a very valuable piece and was going to put it into action.

He hovered over Pendragon and prepared to fire the Damocles FLEIJA. When the fortress appeared on the Britannia automated defense grid, as it would take several hours to reach the capital, despite being under Lelouch's geass, there were still orders to be done and things to carry out for daily necessities, such as protecting the essentials of the Empire and evacuating the Britannian royals: Guinevere, Odysseus, Carine, and the others were all found and removed from Pendragon. Unfortunately that was as far as the evacuation went: The Royal Family and "essential staff" as per Emperor Lelouch's own orders for the latter. Everyone else was wiped out by the FLEIJA and the soul reapers had a field day picking up after Schneizel.

After Schneizel began using Nunnally against Lelouch and after Nunnally wanted to "carry the sin on her shoulders" of using another FLEIJA that Cornelia wanted to speak with Schneizel in private. She was damn certain that Schneizel hadn't been truthful to his their sister. Nunnally was Cornelia's only reason for living right now. She wasn't going to lose it to her brothers' twisted game.

Schneizel met her in the control room, all lights and monitors off. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about, Cornelia?"

"I want the truth Schneizel. No more lies."

"Lies? Whatever do you mean?"

"Did you really give our people enough time to evacuate from Pendragon?"

"We showed up on the defense grid a few hours before touchdown. By that time our siblings and Lelouch's essential staff would've been evacuated."

"Pendragon is home to two and a half million people and then some! You didn't," Cornelia shook from head to toe, "No, Schneizel, did you really—"

"Yes, what about it?" Schneizel asked, turning to face his sister.

"You mean the people of Pendragon were—"

"I made them…vanish," Schneizel said with a small smile, "It was better for them than a life swearing loyalty to Lelouch, wouldn't you say?"

"They're our own people," Cornelia breathed somewhat frantically, "And you told Nunnally—"

"Lies are expedient. There's no need to tell Nunnally things that would get in the way of her opposition to Lelouch, is there? She'll never know the difference."

"You use everyone, even your own sister?" _I thought you were on my side Schneizel. Don't tell me I have two brothers that have turned into monsters. _

"Cornelia, what is it that people truly want?" Schneizel asked her. "Starvation and poverty, discrimination and corruption, war and terrorism, they want the problems that are flooding the world to go away forever. People can't understand each other under these situations at all."

"Your theories don't justify butchering civilians," Cornelia argued.

Schneizel turned away from her and walked away from her. He sighed in annoyance. The feeling was mutual regarding Cornelia. He had thought she was on his side. "Even civilians who have rejected war depend on the police, don't they?" Schneizel questioned. He stood next to the monitor. "Everyone knows, don't they, that people are driven by their own desires? The lust that dwells within the soul of man cannot be denied." He reached over and tapped a few keys. The monitor in the back came on, displaying a world map. "So why win hearts and minds our tout some shining ideology? Why not bring peace to the world with a system of power."

Cornelia looked at the display on the monitor. She looked at it with a troubled and disapproving stare. What Schneizel was plotting was essentially peace brought about by fear. It was a false peace, a peace Cornelia wanted to shy away from.

"In ten days the Damocles will enter the airspace of the United States of China and then switch over to a secondary acceleration. After that we're scheduled to ascend three hundred kilometers above the surface from there we will hit every enemy nation with FLEIJAs."

"Are you insane?" Cornelia was flabbergasted. "We only agreed to use them against Lelouch! This will destroy the world! You're trying to control people through fear!"

Schneizel continued to speak calmly. "Mankind's history is war. Peace is an illusion. To turn illusion into reality is an arduous task. It requires discipline."

"And you plan to discipline the entire human race all by yourself? Only a god could pull that off," Cornelia scoffed.

"Then I shall become a god," Schneizel said with unnerving calmness.

Cornelia could not believe what she was hearing. Schneizel…no she didn't know what kind of monster was in front of her now. This was not Schneizel. This was not the half-brother whom she loved and cherished. _Schneizel when did you change and become so corrupt? Tyranny through union, Tyranny through destruction, Tyranny through solidarity and tyranny through godhood, how many times is the bar going to be raised? How much corruption am I going to uncover whilst I live?_

"If that is what it takes to bring peace to the world," Schneizel's smile was creepy to say the least.

"You are deranged," Cornelia tensed up. She could barely look at Schneizel anymore. At least when Lelouch proclaimed his tyrannical acts he did it in the manner befitting that of a tyrant, overblown dramatic boasting and unnecessary, but helpful hand gestures. Schneizel however was speaking so unnervingly calm that it prickled every hair on Cornelia's skin and it made her feel true fear, even more than any time Nonette had frightened her.

"Magnificent!" Diethard exclaimed entering the room. "I knew it was right to change sides and support you: surpassing Zero's chaos with a state of perfect nothingness and a kaleidoscopic transformation."

"Prince Schneizel," Kanon spoke up, "We've made contact with the Black Knights. They say if you're planning to kill Lelouch, they're willing to join you immediately."

"Thank you, Kanon," Schneizel smiled, looking over at him. He looked back at Cornelia, "Those who've experienced Lelouch's tyranny firsthand will have no alternative, but to choose the lesser of evils."

Things were slowly becoming clear to Cornelia, just as they had slowly become clear to her regarding Anerdas and just as things had slowly become clear with her father. Unfortunately, this time it may have been too late. "Is that why you stayed back and Lelouch get away with this until now?"

"It was a way to minimize the damage," Schneizel responded, "but in the end we have to sacrifice one or two billion lives to achieve a state of permanent peace."

_Not on my watch you demented self-righteous bastard! _"You're wrong!" Cornelia declared as she flapped her cape aside and went for her bayonet shotgun, "Peace attained by force is not peace!"

Schneizel snapped his fingers and a hidden automatic rifle appeared from out of the wall and shot Cornelia before she'd even had time to react.

_I underestimated his cunning. No…not when…justice…needs to be…delivered._ She collapsed on the ground.

"This is so sad, Cornelia," Schneizel said to her as she faded into unconsciousness. She'd only taken a few bullets to the back and none of them were through and through. Her cape had made it hard to get a direct hit, but she could live. It was possible for her to survive with medical attention.

"What should we do with her, my lord?" Kanon asked.

"Do as we did with Nonette Enneagram. If Cornelia lives it will be of her own willpower. Although she does not accept my viewpoint she will have no choice in the days to come. She is still my sister and I'd hate to see the great Cornelia li Britannia, Goddess of the Battlefield, ended like this."

"Yes, my lord," Kanon went to go get medical officials.

Diethard pulled out his camera and began filming. Schneizel smiled and put his thumb and forefinger on either side of his chin. He smiled. "Make sure to get my good side."

* * *

><p><strong>10 Days Later<strong>

Since the majority of the battle between his live self's forces and the Black Knights and Schneizel's forces would be taking place over the ocean, there was only one thing Lelouch could do for this bout.

"This is going to be chaos!" Lelouch addressed his troops. "By this point it's best if most of you return home!" No one expected this. "Group leaders! You will all participate in the extinction of hollows that appear during the fight! Nozomi, May, Kukaku, Aloman-san, Susanna, Rangiku, Isane-chan, Momo, Ishida-san, Sado-san, Asano-san, Inoue-san. You will all assist me in this!"

"The expedition is over?" Someone asked.

"Yes, for all intents and purposes, the expedition is now over. You may all go home." Mixed feelings were thought about regarding this, but everyone seemed to understand. With only his higher tier allies now amongst him, Lelouch waited another ten minutes as Kendra, Naomi, Kaien, Rukia, Renji, Hisana, Hitsugaya, Rurichiyo, Senna, Ashido, Shisato, Kiyone and Vera all appeared at the location on sight.

"Lelouch, is it really necessary for all of us to be here?" Hisana asked him. "I know Unohana-soutaicho approved this, but—"

"Your necessity to be here is not because of this battle, but what happens after. You have all born witness to Zero Requiem and what I have committed to. I ask: Will you see it through to the end? The bloodshed I've caused, the people I've tricked," Lelouch whipped out Eien Tamashi and threw his sword to the ground so that the blade landed in the dirt, sticking up for anyone to waltz over and run Lelouch through with it. "Give me your judgment!" He exclaimed, hand still outstretched towards his weapon.

Lelouch expected at least for Senna to move. She had the most to strike back for after what he did to her family, even if he had tried to make amends. If not her then he expected Ashido or Hitsugaya to make a move. The former didn't know him all that well as the others and the latter may have thought he was a bad influence on Momo.

However, it was Hisana that stepped forward. She walked up to Lelouch, surprisingly right past his sword and slapped him across the face. It wasn't as hard as she had slapped him for when he refused to help her save Rukia. This was more of a slap for being a dumbass. "Lelouch," Hisana put her hand on the handle of her sword and affixed the other hand to her scabbard, "we all agreed we would suspend judgment until the end. Ukitake-taicho asked this of us. Some of the other captains seem to understand the truth behind Zero Requiem. We are here to see it first hand while they watch from afar. Right now, I can only say this: we are your friends and comrades. We have seen the kind of person that you are and know the kind of person you've become."

"As I said before back in the Soul Society," Kendra stepped forward, "Sharing this with us is to show that you wish to hide nothing from us. You trust us with this knowledge rather than hide it from us in hopes that we may understand how it drove you to become what you are. And regarding what you are: you are a good captain."

"It's as she said," Rangiku spoke up, "I can think of no one else I'd rather have leading division ten."

Lelouch actually smiled, "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"Well then," Rukia stepped forward with a gleeful smile, "If all the sappy crap is out of the way," she scowled, drew Sode no Shirayuki and hoisted it above her head, "Let's go kick some hollow butt!"

"Yeah!" Naomi jumped into the air with a fist pump.

Lelouch drew out his sword and hoisted it into the air. He stepped over to a slanted rock and used it so that he was at a higher altitude than the others. "My fellow soul reapers! You have sworn to uphold justice! I ask of you to join me in one last conquest before you pass judgment upon me! Let us ignore my transgressions and ignore my sins! For this very moment we are not men and women, we are not nobles, or captains, or vice-captains or seated officers! We are soldiers! And our job as soldiers is to protect the living! Let us go and do our job!"

"HAI, LAMPEROUGE-TAICHO!" One by one blades were drawn and one by one the Soul Reapers scattered. It would be a battlefield to remember as no less than 25 nests of hollows were awakened over the course of the FLIEJA battle.

During the battle, Hitsugaya questioned Lelouch about FLEIJA. The 10th division captain had to explain to the child prodigy about the hostages he took.

"You went that far?"

"The others said the same thing," Lelouch was smiling only by the coincidental conversation and response.

"This better lead to something noteworthy," HItsugaya scowled.

"Why can't you be as trusting as Momo?" Lelouch asked.

"Unlike Momo, I never had you as a teacher," Hitsugaya told him curtly.

"I suppose that's true." In sync he and Hitsugaya cut through two hollows in front of them.

The Black Knights and Schneizel started with the upper hand. "Now that I think about it," Lelouch said, now fighting alongside Rangiku, "This battle was like a game of chess between my brother and me."

"How so?" Rangiku asked as she slew a hollow.

"It always starts with my brother looking like he has the upper hand," Lelouch said and then watched as the Sakuradite in the Fuji Mines exploded. "Then I make a surprise counterattack he isn't expecting." The FLEIJA warhead launched. "Then he does something drastic to catch me off-guard, but it's actually a cleverly disguised plot in disguise. Then I have to dig deep and do something unexpected, relying on only luck to continue the match. Usually this is where I would lose, but on rare occasions I'd get an opening."

"Lelouch!"

Lelouch growled as he was cut off from his story.

"Hollows from low altitudes, we may wind up attracting an Adjuchas, should we call for a time freeze?" It was Ashido.

"We can't! It'll throw everything off!"

"But—"

"Tell Kendra to call for a full Gentei Kaijo! It sounds like we're going to need it."

"Understood."

"Now where was I?" Lelouch looked over to where his live self's forces were firing upon the Damocles. "Sometimes things will end in a stalemate just after I get my opening, but usually that's just a façade," Lelouch looked to where the Black Knights were attacking the Avalon, "And in truth, it's usually when I get crushed." Lelouch looked back at the Damocles. "But not today! Today is my victory! Today is the day that I wound up defeating my brother once and for all!" Rangiku noticed when the Shinkiro and the Lancelot Albion stopped a FLEIJA warhead. When she looked back to ask her captain about the success though, he had already gone into another part of the battle.

_That's just like him, _Rangiku smiled, _Business first. _"Growl, Haineko!" Rangiku's Zanpakuto attacked an onset of hollows below her.

Kendra noticed when the Shinkiro and the Lancelot broke through into the Damocles. "This battle…it really feels like the end of the world doesn't it?"

"Nah, if this were the end of the world, there'd be more lava," Naomi responded.

Kendra laughed, "Yes, I suppose so. Still, we're attracting hollows in the thousands. The Soul Society may overpopulate at this rate if most of them become wholes."

"But with technological advances we can support them all, right?"

"That's not the problem," Kendra told Naomi.

"Then what is?"

"It's—" A Gillian's roar broke Kendra's train of thought. "I'll explain it to you later, Naomi." Kendra took off in the direct of the roar.

* * *

><p><strong>Cambodia Medical Bay<strong>

Cornelia opened her eyes to the ceiling up above. She touched her chest. No chain. She was alive. She sighed. "My brother didn't kill me," she thought aloud, "I'm still here after all is said and done. In a more normal world he'd been an excellent ruler. He isn't driven by the ambitions that egoists have. I was a fool not to have seen that. Wouldn't you agree?" Cornelia turned her head to see Gilbert G.P Guilford sitting across from her. She held her arm up and he clasped it.

"Princess. I—" Guilford choked on whatever it was he was trying to say.

"Guilford, you're never going to stop calling me that, are you?"

"Oh, Princess Cornelia," the nurse walked in, as she heard Cornelia speak, "I did not know you had regained consciousness. Who are you talking to?"

"What are you saying? Guilford, he's sitting in the chair, across from me."

The nurse looked puzzled and went over to Cornelia and felt her head. "Your temperature's normal. Maybe I'll get some medicine anyway."

_Medicine? What's she—_

The nurse left. Guilford looked at Cornelia. "I was…trying to tell you." Guilford removed his cloak and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his knight's uniform underneath, but there was something else there as well.

_A chain?_

"I'm sorry, my lady, I failed you," Guilford sobbed.

"Failed me? Do you honestly believe that?" Cornelia asked.

"I allowed myself to be controlled by Geass. I couldn't protect your highness in her vital moments. If I was always at your side I wouldn't have—"

Cornelia reached up and stroked Guilford's face. "You have done more than enough for me Guilford. You don't have to watch over me any longer."

"If that is what her ladyship wishes," Guilford prepared to get up, but then sat back down, "NO! I will stay by your side, forever and always!"

"What?" Cornelia gasped.

"Princess Cornelia, I know this is probably a bad time, but there's no denying what I'm feeling. I'm in love with you Princess Cornelia!"

Cornelia's eyes trembled for a moment before she smiled. _It was there all along…happiness._ "Then stay with me, Guilford. Stay with me…until you can no longer. Stay by my side, until the very end."

"As you wish," Guilford said with a smile and after a few moments added, "my lady."

* * *

><p><strong>The Battle at the Damocles<strong>

Lelouch entered the Damocles. There was a useful pawn inside that he wanted to make sure he sent to the other side. _Diethard Reid. _Lelouch thought to himself with a smirk.

Schneizel and Kanon would already be leaving the Damocles, the latter by force. The soldiers Lelouch had used his geass on would soon leave the area as well and soon Lelouch and Diethard were face to face while the 99th Emperor confronted the soon to be 100th Empress.

Diethard understandably panicked when he saw Lelouch. "Lelouch! I mean Zero! I mean…what in the hell?"

"Diethard Reid, your actions brought about your death, but you can serve a greater purpose in the afterlife."

"What makes you think I want to help you at all? You had Schneizel shoot me!"

Lelouch's geass flashed in his eyes. "This is why."

"You still have the power of Geass?" Diethard gasped.

His geass stopped glowing. "Yes, and with it I have risen to power in the afterlife. Diethard, your life is over in the living world, but do you want to witness history in the making, finish the story of Zero you always wanted to finish?"

"What are you saying?" Diethard didn't understand Lelouch's angle.

"In the Soul Society, the name Zero carries with it quite a lot of weight. I'm going to send you there and I want you to do your homework. Together, we will create the documentary of Zero! The true chronicles!"

Diethard folded his arms. "I told you when I died that your story is over."

"Your defiance is interesting, as if you intend for me to use my geass on you. I told you before that you aren't worth it. That opinion has not changed. Give it some thought then, Diethard. Either way," Lelouch tapped the newscaster on the forehead as he rushed by and landed behind him, "I have work to do."

_What incredible speed. Zero, you are—_

Diethard faded from sight.

Lelouch swung his sword to gain a firm grip on it and then put it away. _I guess that's it then. The finale is to begin soon._

And begin it did. After Emperor Lelouch's victory over Schneizel, the EU ratified the UFN, under his influence, and Britannia controlled the world. His foes escorted to the execution grounds, his victory assured, his empire complete. Atop the skyscrapers, invisible to the normal eye, stood another Lelouch, his dead counterpart, the captain of squad ten, along with his allies who had helped him in the war waged between his live self and Schneizel.

"So what are we all standing here for is this some sort of big battle sight too?" Naomi asked.

"Not quite," Lelouch said with a grin, "This is the end game." He thrust his arm forward. "A Double Checkmate! Look yonder!" Lelouch pointed over the horizon.

They all saw it. The people of Britannia saw it too. Zero had appeared.

"But that's insane! No, better to say that's downright impossible!" Kendra exclaimed, leaning forward.

"Is it so impossible? After all, his command was to live."

"Wait, so that's your friend Suzaku in there?" Shisato asked.

"Yes," Lelouch answered, "Now watch what happens."

In the Research Department this was also being viewed as Zero, real identity Suzaku Kururugi, dodged bullets and made great leaps and bounds with supernatural dexterity just to reach The Emperor of Britannia and run him through. All of Lelouch's allies were watching. Susanna clung to her husband despite him not needing her comfort. Not this time. This time it was the others who must realize his strong heart. Lelouch put his hand on his heart as if feeling the stab a second time when Suzaku ran him through.

_It takes a strong will to kill your only friend, even when they ask you to. Suzaku…this last century and a half could not have been better. I gave you the identity of Zero and you gave me a new way to see the world. _Lelouch smiled as he stepped forward towards the edge and let the wind blow through his hair. _I have what I need now. My freedom is nearly here. _

Although Zero Requiem had finally been completed, Lelouch still had to slay himself as a hollow. That was undeniable. Only then, would he truly be free from his past once and for all.

Down on the ground, Nunnally turned towards the 99th Emperor. "Lelouch…are you—" she saw the regretful smile in his eyes and gasped. She went for his hand and clasped it and from the shape of it, the weight it carried, she understood. It was as if her brother's memories transferred to her. Her eyes trembled. "You mean…everything you've done…up till now…?" Nunnally's eyes became filled with sorrow as she held up Lelouch's hand. "Oh big brother, I love you."

99th Emperor of the Holy Britannia Empire, Lelouch vi Britannia looked up at the sky. "Yes…I…destroy…worlds…create…worlds…" And then Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannia Empire died for his sins and for the world. He was ready to enter hell where he believed he would go now that he was dead.

**End of Chapter 172**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And thus ends the Pursuit of the Truth arc. Lelouch the demon has fallen and the next arc is the arc you have all been waiting for even more than this one, the arc that I have foreshadowed and pecked away at since chapter 17, the arc in which Lelouch and his hollow counterpart would meet in battle. This arc, a full length arc, will be known as the Double Zero arc. Its meaning should be obvious and it starts next chapter. For those of you questioning my decision with Guilford I say only this: Guilford never interacted with **_**anyone**_** after he was revealed to be alive. And so, I decided to make him a spirit. He will play a pivotal role in the next arc. My decision to spare the lives of the Britannian Royal Family is also important. After all, Zero Requiem went through some er…modifications when Nunnally was revealed to be alive. Still, as a tactical maneuver, it makes sense. The UFN needs a representative from Britannia and since Nunnally was believed to be dead, Lelouch would've had to have spared his brothers and sisters, grudgingly or not. Please note that not all of the chapters in the Double Zero arc are the conflict between Lelouch and his hollow counterpart. If that was the case…it'd be a pretty short arc. Nay, the arc will have that confrontation as its climax, which is why it is called such. Instead, Double Zero also refers to Suzaku as Zero and the dead Lelouch, currently rising to power as a hollow, while his captain self prepares to face off against him. We are on the home stretch folks. Four more arcs to go. Please continue to support this series to the bitter end. Oh and for those of you who thought the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper was gonna get revealed *rasp*. Not yet I'm afraid. We'll get his identity soon though, count on it).**


	173. Zero's Awakening

**(A/N: This chapter starts right where the last one left off. I decided to end last chapter RIGHT AT Lelouch's declaration of death because if you were to go back to chapter 1 and follow the Lelouch that just died you'd realize that we have a FULL AND COMPLETE LOOP going on here. However, the loop, as we all know, has some holes in it. And that's what this arc will do: fill in the missing pieces. All the questions you guys want answered are in this arc. We pursued the truth last arc, now it's time to finally reveal the truth. Double Zero arc GO!)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn 2018 atb<br>New Yorkshire, Britannia **

99th Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia had just died and everyone had witnessed it, even those he could not even see. As his soul drifted on to a new world, the world went on around him.

"You can't leave me!" Nunnally shouted at her dead brother. "You can't! Please open your eyes big brother! Please! BIG BROTHER!"

"Lelouch the demon is dead!" Cornelia declared. "Free his prisoners!"

"It's unfair," Nunnally sobbed, "All I needed to be happy was to be with you. How can I ever look forward to the future without you?" And while she cried on her brother's dead body, Zero was crowned a hero to the people of the world.

"You all can go now," Lelouch said to his allies, "There's nothing more for you to see."

"Even us?" Uryu asked.

"Yes, return to Japan where you belong."

"And what about you?" Orihime asked.

"There is still something I must do," Lelouch answered her.

"Do you want me to stay?" Susanna asked.

Lelouch pecked Susanna on the cheek. "I'll be home soon, Susanna. This is something I need to do on my own."

"Why, what's left?" Ashido asked. "You're dead, it's over."

"Ashido," Lelouch spoke, "When a soul dies with pain and anguish in its heart what becomes of it?"

Rukia gasped, "Lelouch, you mean that you—"

"Yes and so, I ask that you all leave this to me. Let me settle things with my past on my own and I will return to the Soul Society…a free man!"

Each of Lelouch's allies said their temporary farewells to the captain as they all entered a Senkaimon opened by Hisana. Momo and Susanna lingered.

"Don't hesitate. I'll be fine. The future is written in stone." Lelouch scowled, "This is my last challenge."

"Lelouch-dono." Susanna kissed his lips briefly, but intensely

"That's for good luck, so that you'll return safe."

"Then this is a promise," Lelouch returned the favor.

With that everyone split and left Lelouch by himself.

Down below, Cornelia was trying to get to Nunnally.

"NO!" She yelled out, clutching Lelouch's dead body with her small, frail arms. "STAY AWAY! I KNOW HE'S DONE HORRIBLE THINGS, BUT HE'S STILL MY BROTHER! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!"

"Nunnally, it's me! It's your sister, please."

"Cornelia…you loved big brother, didn't you? Why didn't you protect him?" she sobbed, tears in her eyes, "why didn't you protect us?"

"Nunnally," Cornelia gave her little sister a big hug. Nunnally cried in her arms. And then, soon, it was all over. Lelouch's body was cleared away, the hostages were set free, mankind was allowed to live freely and the world looked like it would live in peace, but as Schneizel said, peace is an illusion and there was plenty of conflict to come in the future and it started with the death of the cruelest Emperor in the history of the Holy Britannian Empire.

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo<strong>

On the sandy floor of Hueco Mundo there lay a hollow with an anorexic body, two imp-like wings and a tail along with elongated, thin claws and blackish-violet skin. The hollow hole was where its heart would be. It had a white mask identical to that of Zero's helmet, which was understandable since its soul housed none other than 99th Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia. The hollow opened its eyes. They were violet slits inside the shadow where the visor of Zero helmet was supposed to be. He noticed his surroundings.

"Night time already?" He gasped. "Wait a minute." He stood up and felt his wings and tail. His slit eyes turned wide with horror and he screamed in fright of his grotesque form.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

**New Pendragon**

The capital city had been relocated while laborers worked hard to rebuild what had been lost by the Damocles. The Imperial Siblings were all at attendance in the city's Imperial Government Palace. Although they had been accepted into the United Federation of Nations there were still problems worked out. After all, not every nation in the EU had joined the UFN and there were still neutral nations that had not sworn allegiance either. Also, Britannia was currently without a monarch.

More importantly, Britannia was without a representative so the important thing was to find out who his majesty, 99th Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, had left to rule in his stead. On top of that, Lelouch had written a last will and testament and though he was a usurper he had become an Emperor and did have a legal will as ratified by Schneizel, though he was under the influence of his dead brother's geass. However, because his geass had made the empire his slaves those that were controlled for the sake of Lelouch were let go. Schneizel, being controlled for the sake of Zero still was under the influence.

The will was currently dividing the country up surprisingly well and fairly, despite Lelouch's demonic nature he had written a rather compassionate will, confusing those in attendance. Things seemed like they would be fine until Lelouch's successor was announced.

"And so, his majesty Lelouch vi Britannia, the Ninety-ninth Emperor of the Holy Britannia Empire, acknowledges his younger sister, Nunnally vi Britannia as his next of kin and heir to the throne."

Clamor and uproar sounded throughout the hall. "What?" Odysseus gasped.

"This is an outrage!" Guinevere rose to her feet.

"M-Me?" Nunnally squeaked.

"Who are we to question what his majesty wanted?" Schneizel asked.

"No, I can't accept this!" Guinevere rose angrily to her feet. "Lelouch usurped the empire and made us all obey him with the power of geass. His will should be invalidated on that error alone." Geass had been exposed via Schneizel and as part of Zero Requiem, though Zero had vanished shortly after the events, as had Cornelia.

"Usurpers come and go through all empires sister. Please calm down," Odysseus told her.

"What was his former majesty's will? Who did he choose to leave the throne to?" Guinevere asked promptly.

"It just so happens I happen to have that on hand," the Royal Executor stated as he pulled it out from his robes. He scanned it over.

"It would be Oydessus wouldn't it?" Schneizel asked. "He _is _the eldest."

"I think it would be you, Schneizel," Carine said happily, "You certainly are the most qualified to lead."

"What about Cornelia, speaking of which, has anyone seen her?" one of the royal siblings asked.

Guinevere snorted. "I hear father disowned her from the family after she abandoned her post. She no longer has the right of a princess of Britannia."

"With father dead though, if she wished to return her claim would be just as valid," a member spoke up.

"But her chances of being named successor are slim to none," another family member stated.

"I don't see why he wouldn't have one of us become empress," Gabrielle la Britannia, one of Charles' consorts, and also Clovis' mother, spoke up.

"I agree," Farah su Britannia, Guinevere's mother, added, "And as First Imperial Empress it only seems fitting that I should—"

"Guinevere."

Everyone looked at the Royal Executor. "C-Come again?" Oydessus asked.

"The will of Charles zi Britannia was that Guinevere su Britannia would inherit the throne of Britannia."

"But why?" Odysseus was upset. He was the eldest.

"According to the will, Guinevere was selected because Schneizel had betrayed his majesty and Odysseus had failed him at China. Clovis is dead and the younger sons of the empire are not ready. That leaves Guinevere."

"Not ready? And yet Lelouch elected Nunnally as his heir!" One of the princes shouted.

"I...I don't mind if Guinevere becomes empress," Nunnally said submissively.

"See, even the named empress herself is willing to turn things over to me," Guinevere said placing her fingertips upon her chest. "So there problem solved. I will—"

Suddenly the door clicked open and everyone turned to see who it was. These were chambers of royalty so only imperial siblings could enter in via retina scan if it was closed. In the doorway stood Cornelia, dressed back in her official robes, though her hair style remained the same and she still had the cape.

"Princess Cornelia," one of the princes gasped lowly. Murmurs went through the room.

"And just what are you doing here?" Guinevere asked.

"Aren't I allowed here? The retinal scan worked after all," Cornelia said smugly.

"It's not like it matters, Nunnally just turned the title of empress over to mua," Guinevere said even more smugly.

Cornelia tilted her head back. "So I heard outside. Tell me something sister, are you invalidating Lelouch's heir because you believe it is what's right for this country or are you just power hungry?"

A loud collection of gasps could be heard by the implications of Cornelia's declaration. "Cornelia, what are you saying?" Schneizel asked.

"I'm saying that I think Guinevere knew she was going to become empress. So she wants Nunnally off the throne to claim her birthright."

"Of course I knew! If Lelouch hadn't gotten involved, I would have—"

"But he did get involved and you want what's yours, isn't that what you're trying to say?" Cornelia said with a disapproving stare.

Guinevere smirked. "It doesn't matter what you say. Nunnally turned over the right of empress to me."

"Nunnally is just a child. She has no authority to overturn a decision made by his majesty so flimsily even if she was Viceroy of Area Eleven." Cornelia walked over to Nunnally's seat and put her hand on the former Viceroy's shoulder. "If Nunnally will not stand before your tyranny then I will. What we have here is a decision of whether or not Lelouch's last will and testament should be invalidated. I cast my lot in with the true empress of Britannia. Anyone who disagrees," Cornelia drew her thumb across her neck, "Can go through me to stop me."

A hush fell over the room at Cornelia's declaration. Guinevere finally found words to rebuttal Cornelia. She calmly pushed back her chair and stood up. "You want to overturn Nunnally's own decision to let me become empress?" Guinevere laughed silently. "Aren't you only accomplishing putting a puppet on the throne by saying that?"

"Nunnally is very kind hearted." Cornelia glanced down at her sister. "Were you going to give your older sister the title of Empress just to stop the argument?" Nunnally merely nodded as she looked up at Cornelia. "There you see. My decision is to do what's best for Britannia. It always has been. Schneizel, Zero has also asked that you cast in your lot to protect her majesty."

The geass in Schneizel activated. Cornelia's plan was working.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier…<strong>

Cornelia had encountered Zero as she stood around the open road of Britannia wondering what she should do. By now the new emperor or empress was being declared, but as someone who abandoned the empire only to come back to stop a tyrant, Cornelia had nowhere to go and nothing to do. She considered going back to her villa and packing a satchel before walking the earth for eternity, attempting to find a purpose.

However, as she stood over the landscape, admiring the view, footsteps approached from behind. Cornelia turned to see Zero. "You?"

"Cornelia li Britannia," Zero spoke to the princess.

Cornelia whipped out her gun on reflex, but then, as semantics sunk in, she lowered it. "How are you a possibility? Schneizel unmasked Lelouch as Zero. Who are you behind that mask?"

"My identity is void, but you are right, I am a successor to his majesty's will. This was a part of Zero Requiem."

"I see…Kururugi then?"

Zero reacted. "H-how did you…?"

Cornelia smirked. "You are the only soldier loyal to Lelouch with the same bone structure. No one else I know on his side could've fit into that costume. I won't tell. Zero is a hero for killing Lelouch the tyrant. But…why would he have you execute him?" Cornelia didn't question how Suzaku was alive despite having a grave marker. Stranger things had happened.

"Lelouch's plan was to turn himself into the most hated person in the world so that the world could have peace."

"That's rather flawed. How does turning himself into the tyrannical messiah help anyone?"

"There are a few parts to the plan that haven't been properly executed, which is why I came to you."

"Oh, I see, so I'm a part of this plan?" Cornelia said mockingly and scowled. "What makes you think I _want_ to be a part of this plan?"

"Lelouch has named Nunnally the successor to his will as one hundredth empress, but he also knows that your father may have selected an heir, a certain someone he knows you would never want to see upon the throne."

Cornelia's scowl deepened, "Guinevere."

"Precisely."

"What can I do?"

"First you should go to the military and reinstate yourself as General-in-chief of Britannia's army. They're sure to welcome you back with open arms. Second, help Nunnally."

"And third?"

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

Cornelia had explained some of what Zero said to those assembled as per his final set of instructions. Nunnally was crying a little as she remembered what Lelouch had done. "Zero was never Britannia's true enemy. It was our father that was ready to destroy Britannia. Both Schneizel and I have known that for years, just not the specifics. I'd sooner see you dead than on the throne, Guinevere, but you're not worth the bullets."

Guinevere went back to sitting down and pressed her fingertips together. "What a lovely story that was."

"You say I'm lying?" Cornelia gritted her teeth.

"We have nothing but your word to go on. Where's your evidence, Cornelia?"

Cornelia growled. Schneizel, however, was now standing by her side. "As Cornelia has stated, Zero was not our enemy. I cast my lot in with her majesty as well."

"What is this? Voting hour? You cannot be serious! I am the true successor of the Britannian Empire! Me!" Guinevere sounded like a whining child.

"Shall we take a vote then?" Cornelia asked. "All in favor of her majesty becoming empress: stand by Schneizel and me. All those opposed can form by Guinevere."

An absolute deadlock formed between the imperial siblings and consorts. "Well that accomplished nothing," Schneizel said.

"Looks like we're at a deadlock," Guinevere smirked, "What do you want to do?"

Cornelia didn't have an answer. Zero hadn't said that there would be a deadlock. Then again, if Lelouch had this kind of foresight she'd have been told so. However, Schneizel was quick to come up with a proposition. "In parts of the EU, I hear that officials are elected by the people in a sort of poll to determine who should be the next governing official."

"Schneizel," Guinevere was puzzled, knowing what her brother was talking about, "Are you suggesting we start a political campaign between me and the young princess?"

"That's precisely what I am suggesting," Schneizel smirked.

"That's all well and good, but that will take time," Cornelia stated, "Who will rule in this time of anarchy?"

"We could have a cabinet," Odysseus suggested. "As a tentative solution, Schneizel, why don't you, Cornelia, Guinevere, Nunnally and I all keep a tentative hold on the nation?"

"Multiple rulers? It's plausible and with five we'll always have a majority rule," Guinevere pondered.

"We'll need to keep out of foreign policies until this is resolved. If the EU not part of the UFN were to find out we were in a weakened state, Britannia could crumble before our eyes," Schneizel stated.

"Leave that to me," Cornelia declared, "I'll keep the country protected. Even if there's no one governing the nation, I can still lead the army." She gave a smugly victorious look to Guinevere. "Surely even you know I am the best woman for the job, don't you sister?"

"Yes," Guinevere said bitingly. Much like Cornelia hated to admit to Guinevere's political brain, Guinevere had to acknowledge that, right now, Cornelia was the best they had to keep Britannia safe in this vulnerable state.

"Then it's settled. We'll start an election and the winner becomes empress," Schneizel stated.

"May the best woman win," Cornelia said sportingly.

"Oh she shall," Guinever said with a sweet smile. Everyone in the room could feel the tension between the first and second princess and the lightning that seemed to spark as their eyes met with each other with competitive glances. The princes, princesses and consorts left the area and preparations were made to make sure this election was going to be done properly. Schneizel and Odysseus were to research how this would work. Although Guinevere could be in on that research as well, as a candidate, the main five thought it was fair that she be left out of the decision making process. Instead, Guinevere focused on how she would begin her campaign. Her mother, of course, was going to help.

With the Aries Villa still a mess, Cornelia had Nunnally stay with her. She was going to give Nunnally Euphemia's bedroom. However, as Cornelia arrived home, she realized that she hadn't been in this house since she became Viceroy of the country now known as the United States of Japan. Everything was in pristine condition and as Cornelia reached the second floor she couldn't bring herself to open Euphie's door. She dropped to one knee. She started to cry.

"Cornelia?" Nunnally asked.

Cornelia just sobbed until she turned around to scoop Nunnally out of her chair and held her. "You're all I have left."

"Cornelia," Nunnally gave her big sister a heartfelt hug. It wasn't long before she was crying too. Cornelia knew Nunnally must've felt the same. Both siblings only had each other left. Their mothers and blood siblings were dead. Cornelia lost Nonette and Nunnally, as far as she knew, had lost Suzaku.

The half-sisters held each other and cried. "Nunnally, my sweet little sister."

"Cornelia, big sis," Nunnally sniffed. "If I become empress," Nunnally said in between sobs, "Will you protect me like you used to?"

"Like I used to?" Cornelia asked, not sure if she understood.

"Big sis Cornelia always protected Lelouch and me. I want big sis," tears fell from Nunnally's face, "to protect me again."

Tears continued to exit from Cornelia's face. "Of course I'll protect you Nunnally. Even if you don't become Empress, I will protect you."

"Really?" Nunnally sniffed.

"If you don't win, we can leave the empire. We can be happy just you and me together. We can live apart from civilization and just be siblings," Cornelia said as she rubbed her cheek against Nunnally's with a warm smile, despite the tears coming down her face, "I don't have anything else in the world left except for you."

"Cornelia," Nunnally buried her face in Cornelia's chest. "I love you big sister."

"I love you too, Nunnally. I love you too and I'll always love you. You're my favorite half-sister."

When Cornelia and Nunnally finally were able to stop crying, Cornelia gave Nunnally a bath. The two half-siblings spent the entire day in the mansion together and they were very happy.

_And here I thought…I had lost everything. I finally found it, Nonette. I finally found a reason to go on, _Cornelia said as she stared at Nunnally while the siblings played chess. She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Cornelia?"

"Sorry," Cornelia said, wiping her eye, "That one slipped. I was just thinking about something Nonette said to me is all…before she left this world." Cornelia reached over the table and ruffled Nunnally's hair. "As long as I can see your smile…I will always have a reason to look forward to tomorrow."

Nunnally then gave Cornelia a warm smile. "I'm glad. And…as long as I can have you right next to me to take care of me, I guess I can go forward too." Nunnally then closed her eyes and smiled with her mouth open. Cornelia actually smiled for the first time in what felt like a long time.

At the end of the day, Cornelia did have the emotional stability to open Euphemia's room. She was going to have Nunnally sleep in her sister's bedroom, but Nunnally protested. "Cornelia…could I sleep with you, just for tonight?"

"Sure," Cornelia smiled. She took Nunnally into her bedroom and tucked in her little sister in first before snuggling next to her. As she stroked Nunnally's head, threading her fingers through her half-sister's light brown hair, she couldn't help, but remember a familiar tune. She began to sing softly to Nunnally. "I'm not a sinner. I'm not a saint. I am a soldier and I'll always be brave. For you my darling sister and hold onto your hand. So rest here in my arms and drift off to the wondrous dreamland. Cause I'll be right by your side every morning when you wake up, every evening, every afternoon, and for the rest of my life."

Nunnally's slowed and relaxed breathing indicated that she had fallen asleep. Cornelia smiled and tried her best not to cry. _If this is how the rest of my life will go…then this is all that I need. You're all I have Nunnally and I won't let you leave my side. _Cornelia's attempt not to cry failed her for a moment as she became misty eyed. _I promise that I'll be a good big sister to you. I will fill the void Lelouch left in your heart and you can fill what Euphemia left in mine. I will treasure you Nunnally. I love you little sister._

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo<strong>

The imp-like hollow housing the body of Lelouch vi Britannia had been wandering about Hueco Mundo in search of food and shelter and had found neither as he traversed upon the white sands. He was dying of hunger, not knowing that hollows had to feed upon living beings. Due to his massive intellect, Lelouch was still very human on the inside. While he had the body, instincts and soul of a hollow, he was very sapient.

In all his exhaustion, he couldn't keep his wings going anymore and dropped to the ground on his knees, his aching wings needing rest. He looked up at the moon overhead.

_I've been at this for so long…I've completely lost track of time. What kind of hell is this? For the sin I have accumulated, I would've expected more sentient creatures, or is hell tailored to its victims? _

In the next instant though, Lelouch heard the galloping of footsteps as a bestial, quadruped hollow with a purple body, white mane and mask shaped like a lion, but with all sorts of nasty spikes sticking out of its body charged and struck right for him. Hollow instincts kicking in, despite his exhaustion, Lelouch dodged.

_This creature…it resembles what I am in some way. _Lelouch's thoughts were cut off as the hollow, angry that it had been denied its meal, attacked him again. Smaller in frame, Lelouch was able to evade. The hollow's hungry, green eyes set upon him again as its long purple tongue drooled in anticipation for its meal.

While Lelouch as a human would always choose flight over fight and would gladly let himself be devoured for the sorrowful things he had done as the 99th Emperor, his hollow instincts overrode the rational part of his mind and battle frenzy kicked in, forcing him to fight.

One thought ran through Lelouch's mind as, with quick movement, his imp-like claws shredded up the size of the large, lion-like hollow: _So…it's survival of the fittest, how fitting._

As the lion-like hollow fell over onto its sides, Lelouch went for the killing blow and, as though knowing what to do, he clamped his claws around the beast's throat and began absorbing its reishi directly into his body. Lelouch's energy was completely restored and he had gained a new level of power. The hollow he had fought, though fierce, was just as much a newcomer as Lelouch and because Lelouch was of noble blood, he had superior reiatsu. Therefore victory was his.

As he felt alive with power he realized that he had to survive in this world by devouring his own kin and with the beast-like hollow's soul now a part of his he also gained the knowledge of desiring human souls as well.

Lelouch looked at his clawed hand and how the rest of his body had been coated with a thin layer of thick, slightly spiky skin. _So I have to fight to survive. The strong will massacre and assimilate the weak, while the weak must grow strong and then do the same. What a fitting afterlife for one such as I. _Lelouch threw his head back, hand still up by his chest, and laughed like a maniac. He just laughed and laughed and laughed. He didn't know why, but he felt it was necessary. The truth of the matter though was that by accumulating the extra hollow, Lelouch's mind was slowly becoming corrupted.

* * *

><p><strong>January 2019 atb<strong>

With the arms race of Britannia currently underway, Guinevere was ahead in the polls by a landslide. Nunnally was losing miserably despite her best efforts, but her best efforts were also what held her back. Guinevere had propaganda using all of her supporters that she was a strong willed woman, while Nunnally was just a naïve child. Guinevere attended meetings with governors and local government officials to discuss what she would do to benefit the nation. She made campaign speeches promising to fix Britannia from the sorry state it was currently in. However, most of what she was up to would only further widen the gap between the nobles and the commoners. As things stood, if Guinevere took the throne, things would not be as bad as when Lelouch took charge, nor as tyrannical as when Charles did, but it would be far more corrupt and even Britannians would suffer. However, Guinevere had her charm, her wit and her college level education. Not to mention she had the support reaching across all of Britannia's many Areas. Nunnally had her supporters, especially Area 14, but it simply wasn't enough.

Nunnally's problem was that she was too nice. She refused to use propaganda to paint Guinevere in a bad light, feeling she would stoop to her older sister's level. Worse though: she hardly left the li Britannia manor. Nunnally was crippled and her frail constitution made it so that Schneizel and Cornelia were hard pressed to bring her anywhere for fear of her health. This also drove many voters away from the young princess. Since Schneizel and Cornelia spoke on Nunnally's behalf, gossip sprang out that the young princess couldn't speak for herself and when Cornelia and Schneizel would contradict each other on occasion, it cast doubt on Nunnally's intentions.

On top of this, Nunnally's heritage was no secret. Many people distrusted her simply because she was the sister of Lelouch vi Britannia and many were afraid that she would act exactly the same and that everything she was saying was all a lie. Despite their best efforts, Cornelia and Schneizel were unable to get the public to see reason on this matter.

"I can't believe she's killing us," Zero said metaphorically. And this was her fourth problem. Nunnally and Zero were allies. Many of the Britannians, though thankful for Zero's support, still saw him as a Japanese figurehead, as did most of the world. With the racial state Britannia existed in, Zero was seen as someone who would run the country into the ground and Nunnally made it no secret that Zero was her ally. Although she knew not his identity, although he had killed her brother, Zero saw it as justice to support Nunnally. He had gotten down on his knees before the princess and sworn loyalty to her in private.

Cornelia, much to Nunnally's surprise, said that the young princess could trust him. Nunnally was shocked by this, but Cornelia's logic was sound when she told her: "Lelouch became a tyrant to sacrifice himself and to get you on that throne," he told her, "Do not waste your brother's kindness."

"Y-yeah, but…"

"What Lelouch did was unforgivable, if Zero hadn't cut him down I was going to do it myself," Cornelia scowled. Nunnally swallowed at this. "Make no mistake, I loved Lelouch with all my heart, but what he had turned into was unforgivable," Cornelia growled. Nunnally understood this. And, so far, Zero had done as he had promised and helped take care of her along with Cornelia and Schneizel.

"It's because Nunnally's too soft," Cornelia said as all three members of the candidate's council watched the news.

"I'm not soft, but I don't want to be mean."

"Nunnally, in politics you have to—"

Nunnally cut Schneizel off, "Euphie didn't do that and I didn't as Viceroy. I won't use underhanded tactics now or any time. That's not the type of empress I want to be. How can I get the people to trust me if I lie to them now?"

"Your majesty, no offense, but the people aren't even trusting you now as it stands," Zero said, pressing his fingertips to his helmet.

"Let it go, Zero," Cornelia shot him a serious glance. Her tone wasn't one of malice, but one to simply indicate that the masked man was wasting his time. Nunnally was just as stubborn as Euphie. Once she made up her mind on something there was no stopping her. "Still, damn Guinevere. I can't believe she's winning. This is stomach churningly sickening," Cornelia said in disgust.

"Now, now, Cornelia, just relax," Schneizel pat her on the shoulder. "We can still win this."

"How though, what we stand for is keeping us behind in the polls. Britannia doesn't want change they want things to go back to how they were. Damn it," She stomped her foot, "Lelouch's plan was all flawed. At this rate he's going to put a royal bitch onto the throne."

"Lelouch's foresight might not be perfect, but he's certainly not an idiot," Zero stated.

"I take it you have a suggestion, Master Zero."

_I'm never going to get used to hearing that, _Cornelia smirked to herself. Schneizel had been calling Zero that all throughout the campaign process. Zero had explained to her in secret that this too was part of Lelouch's plan.

"I do. Answer this," Suzaku stated, "How many people know that her ladyship has regained her sight?"

Cornelia and Schneizel pondered this point and both of them had the same realization and knew exactly how to play this. They finally could give Nunnally the campaign speech she needed to turn this thing around. Nunnally became nervous as to the confident, crafty looks on her siblings faces. However, explanation simple changed the cause of her nerves.

Schneizel and Cornelia maintained that Nunnally's frail constitution made it impossible for her to stretch out along the entire nation, but Schneizel, with his great connections, got the best coverage he could and Cornelia pulled strings to use military satellites to make sure that Nunnally's speech was broadcasted everywhere in Britannia, including the Areas, from the li Britannia mansion. Nunnally wheeled herself out in her wheel chair up to the microphone. A lot of people turned out and Cornelia made sure to have some guards so that no one could get too close to the fourth princess. Her blood relations could lead to some potential crazy people trying to attack her whose family members were massacred by Lelouch.

Nunnally sat in her wheelchair in front of the small microphone. Cornelia had urged her to write a speech, but Nunnally said she wanted to speak directly from the heart and that she knew what she was doing. Cornelia felt like she had to be absolutely crazy to let Nunnally try such a thing, but in the end she knew arguing with her wouldn't get her anywhere.

Nunnally could almost feel the hundreds of thousands of eyes staring at her from the audience. Thankfully she couldn't see them, not yet.

Nunnally fumbled for the microphone using her sense of touch to reach it to make sure she was right in front of it and then blew into it to make sure it was close enough to her mouth and to make sure it was working. When she was ready, she began speaking.

"Uh, thank you all very much for coming," Nunnally said with a nervous, serious look, "My constitution is really frail so that's why I have my brother and sister speak on my behalf all the time. I really would like to go out and meet so many more of you in person, but I simply don't have the constitution. Ah, but that doesn't mean I won't make a good empress."

"Ugh," Cornelia palmed her face as she bit her lip. Nunnally was doing a bang up job already.

"A-anyway, because of that, this will be my only scheduled campaign speech, so my brother, Schneizel, and my sister, Cornelia, have done everything they can to make sure as many of you can hear me speak my mind and to tell you that everything they have said for me, everything I stand for is for the good of Britannia. I've heard stories about how people don't think I'm qualified, but I am qualified, I really am!" Nunnally said, getting pent up, "My brother Schneizel thinks it's foolish that I don't use propaganda to paint my competitor, my sister Guinevere, in a bad light, but if I paint her in a bad light how does it make it easier for you to trust me when I say that I want kindness and fairness extended to all, even to strangers. Others have said that my siblings say everything for me, but I have them speak on my behalf because as you see me, I can't travel a lot, but they know what I want and I know that many of their beliefs differ from mine. But my siblings love me and would never go against what I want if I was in charge, this I know within my heart."

_Come on, Nunnally, you're doing just fine, keep playing to their emotions, _Suzaku, within the identity of Zero, thought to himself.

"There are many things I will never be able to do on my own because of my condition, but that goes for everyone in the world. We are all crippled to some extent. We all excel in some areas and are less than average in others. I want to help people, help all people in the world and I can only do that if you give me your support. I can make Britannia the best nation it can be. I can make Britannia the nation we would all want it to be. I know my life experience is limited, but I let my heart guide what I do, just as I'm sure you all let your hearts guide what you do.

"My father used to say that all men are not created equal, but I believe while we are not created equal that that doesn't mean that we are lesser or greater than other people. We are a different people, some of us are meant to do different things. And some of us are meant to do great things, much like Zero." Murmurs went up through the crowd. "Yes, I know, many of you do not trust Zero because you see him as a figurehead of Japan, but Zero only wants fairness to the entire world. He wasn't against Britannia. He was against what it stood for. Look at what the UFN stands for. We can be exactly like that. We can become a just nation. We can become a proud nation."

_Okay, here goes. _Nunnally felt that the time was right for her to play her trump card. She had forced her eyes shut the entire speech and now she'd open them and let the entire world see her do so. Slowly, like the sun creeping over the horizon at dawn, Nunnally opened her crystal blue eyes. "I _see_ a bright future for Britannia!" The declaration had the greatest impact she could ever hope for. As it was not common knowledge that she had already regained her sight, Nunnally opening her eyes was a big deal to the public. She sat in her chair with a look of conviction upon her face and her eyes wide open, taking a dramatic pause as she watched the crowd go into a verbal frenzy, which she expected.

Guinevere had been sipping wine at the time in her hotel room, finding Nunnally's speech to be pretty words at best, especially since she considered Nunnally's closed eyes to be a sign of her stage fright. However, when she saw this, she instantly knew Nunnally's angle and spat out her drink all over the television. She just sat in her chair, jaw ajar, eyes wide with shock.

Cornelia pumped her fist. "Yes!" She exclaimed. Nunnally couldn't have picked a better line or time to utter what she did.

Across the nation, the citizens of Britannia saw this and of course mass speculation was unavoidable and so many people cried it out as a miracle of the young princess' restored vision.

Nunnally swallowed before continuing and let her eyes adjust to the bright light of day so that she could speak with clarity. She took a look at how many people had shown up to see her speech and how far it stretched across New Pendragon. Nunnally was not one for stage fright, but it was only now settling upon her the sheer magnitude of people her speech was having an impact on. Her heart was still fluttering when she spoke again, but she had her nerves under control.

"When I take Britannia towards the future, I will do it with my eyes open. My constitution might not be the best and I still can't walk," Nunnally held up her hands by her face and spoke with intense fervor, "But I know I can make Britannia a nation that everyone would want to live in. Guinevere will only keep Britannia in the dark ages, the same dark ages that robbed me of my legs and my sight, but I'm not afraid to look at the world anymore. I will bring Britannia back to the Elizabithian era, when all the nations of the world loved us. We were revered and loved and we will be once again. Look at what we've become: bullies. Number, Honorary Britannian or Britannian, a man is a man and a woman is a woman, no matter their background, history or race. What Guinevere's doing is selfish.

"My brother may have usurped power and he may not have been the greatest ruler, but I am not my brother. He wasn't always like that. Many of you remember how Lelouch was the genius of the royal family. I don't know what made him change," Nunnally was told specifically not to ruin the effects of Zero Requiem by exposing it, "But I know that I will carry out my brother's original vision. I created the United States of Japan so imagine what I can do for all of you, my own people. And so I ask you, what kind of world do you want to live in: The kind of world where everyone hates us, or the kind of world where no one has to be judged by who they are and everyone loves us? When war breaks out everyone is at the risk of losing a loved one. I won't say something so idealistic like I can prevent all war and strife, but I will do my best to minimize it. So I ask you do you want more of the same or do you want change, change that you can believe in? The choice is yours, but I know you'll make the right one, thank you." Nunnally then backed away from the microphone and intended to leave the stage, hearing nothing from the audience.

However, towards the front of the audience, a reporter, one Milly Ashford, began clapping. Nunnally heard this and turned back around to face the rest of her people. Milly's applause was followed by Jeremiah Gottwald, also in the audience to hear the young princess' speech. And from there it was just a domino effect. More and more people began to clap until Nunnally was sure she could hear every last hand in the audience smacking their hands together in praise.

Even the people watching her at home or in other locations from television screens were applauding for her. It was enough to make the young princess' cheeks turn pink with flattery. She clenched her left thumb with her right hand to squelch the nerves, as she held her hands in her lap, and gave the kindest, sweetest smile she could.

* * *

><p><strong>February 2019atb<br>Hueco Mundo**

Deep within the menos forest, Lelouch vi Britannia roamed the wilds. He had grown much stronger since his arrival and also all the more corrupt. An entity of no less than 25 hollows, he had learned much about his own abilities and strengths and weaknesses as a creature of the afterlife. Despite the temptations, not once had he ventured out of Hueco Mundo, more interested in devouring and defeating other beings like him. A superiority complex had developed within the 99th Emperor, a result of the hollowfication. His lust for battle could not be stopped. His appetite for the reishi of other hollows grew stronger with every kill. And now, that hunger had led him here.

The menos forest was a place that not a lot of hollows dared ventured into unless they were veterans tempered with years of experience, but Lelouch didn't seem to care. He was drawn here on his instinct and he would follow that instinct as he always had.

A big mistake.

His body steeled from the devouring of other souls, Lelouch was now quite literally a demon. His all black body of thick, scaled arms and legs, devil-like tail and average sized bat-like wings were the markings of his identity apart from his hollow mask. He had talons like that of a dragon long nails like a particularly carnivorous lizard. His feet plodded with every step he took. He was hunting. His target was a hollow with the shape of a zebra. Lelouch waited in the bushes, using it as cover before waiting to pounce. His eyes turned to even shallower slits than they already were.

He waited until the herbivorous looking hollow was distracted. Then, with a fierce leap, he pounced and clamped his hand around the creature's throat. It whined and roared as Lelouch pinned it down and pierced its neck with his claws. Blood flowed out from its neck as Lelouch absorbed its reishi into his blood stream and soul like a vampire. His veins pulsed with every second until he had drained the hollow dry.

Lelouch gripped his fist tightly to measure the small increase in his newfound strength. "Twenty-six."

Suddenly he felt the presence of another hollow coming down from above. He evaded to the side as the creature came slamming down and formed a crater where Lelouch had previously been. There in his pathway was a hollow with a mask shaped like a human skull, but bore no eyes or nose. He had light red eyes and a navy blue body. His torso an endoskeleton to show off his ribcage and he had a white bone running down where his sternum should be. He had an array of white spikes jutting out of his back and had a blade running parallel to his arm jutting from his wrist. He had similar white spikes around his feet and ankles, which were human shaped, if a size eleven. His shoulders extended as if he was wearing pauldrons. He also had a spike jutting upward along his left kneecap. His name was Scourge. He was a Vasdo Lordes.

Lelouch could tell already that this hollow was much more powerful than him. He fled without a second thought, letting his wings carry him through the air. Unfortunately, his opponent was much stronger and faster than he had anticipated and even with his fast flying wings, Lelouch was ultimately pinned down in the same manner he had made his last kill.

"Do not worry, little hollow," the mighty Vasdo Lordes chuckled, "Soon you will feel naught by the abyss."

Lelouch struggled with all his might, but his actions were in vain. Scourge was way out of his league. Lelouch could never hope in a million years to defeat such an opponent head on. And soon, Scourge had consumed him completely. He stood up upon finishing his meal. "Another insect crushed," Scourge chuckled. He was slowly regaining power from his defeat at the hands of the human girl, Inoue Orihime. He was thanking his lucky stars that other Soul Reaper had let him go. He was in a bad situation there and if that Soul Reaper had given chase, though it would've been a long chase indeed, Scourge would've skydiving with no parachute unless he could open a garganta in high pursuit, a task he did not believe he was up to under what the circumstances had been.

However, as Scourge walked away, his body tensed up and he couldn't move. His eyes bugged out. "Wh-what?"

Lelouch's voice echoed from within. Although he had been consumed, his willpower yet remained and like Shiba Miyako, he intended to take what had absorbed him for himself. _**Your mind is as hollow as our nature. You may have built this body and its strength, but what you've created I now take for myself. **_

"NEVER!" Scourge shouted.

_**You don't have a choice, **_Lelouch chuckled as he continued to fill Scourge's mind with his own thoughts, _**MY MIND IS SUPERIOR!**_

Scourge dropped to his knees and grabbed his head with his hands, struggling to sustain control, but it was ultimately futile. Lelouch never would've been able to win against an enemy head on, but in a battle of the minds, only a few could ever hope to defeat him.

Scourge threw his head back from the maddening pain caused by the presence of Lelocuh within his mind as the much weaker hollow began to use his superior brain to assume direct control. Scourge roared and screamed in frustration as his entire body was consumed by shadow from within. Scourge underwent a full metamorphosis. Now that a new being called itself the master of his body, a change of scenery was in order to better suit the new master of the castle as it were.

As the shadows died down the only thing that stuck out from them was Zero's helmet, same as it had been when the hollowfied emperor had worn it. His limbs were hidden by a cloak of thick shadow that covered his entire body as it had in life. Thick tendrils of shadow seeped from underneath Lelouch's cloak, giving the sense of a dark, foreboding power seeping deep within him. His all black body brought with it a sense of despair and true fear. Shadowy mist seeped from all around him. The demon emperor had become the demon king.

Lelouch's purple eyes opened and a low growl emitted from his throat. "Much better." If he had a mouth he would have smiled, but the joy he was feeling was shown by the expression in his eyes. However, much like with Miyako, the other hollows within the body he had overtaken attempted to fight for dominance. Much like with Scourge, Lelouch's eyes bugged out. "No! I am in control here!" The shadowy mist coating his body released into a dark aura as Lelouch's body arched back and sprouted up, the cloak allowing him to stretch upwards as though made of rubber. Lelouch emitted a fierce roar of dominance and pain, attempting to fight off the creatures within him attempting to wrestle the control he had just taken. "This power is mine!" He affirmed, but the darkness of the creatures within him slowly seeped into his mind, corrupting it and turning it as feral as any other hollow, but Lelouch persevered and with another fierce yell and more mental strain he silenced the beings within him, but at a great cost to his psyche.

As he returned to neutral height, Lelouch arched forward. His eyes scowled with deep hatred. Gone was much of his logic and reasoning. Although much of Lelouch remained, only the dark parts of him were left. His humanity was now deeply buried within him and only one thought remained in his mind: vengeance. Not justified vengeance, but the kind of wanton vengeance that ran through the mind of any other hollow. Lelouch threw his head back and laughed as his tendrils spread out along the ground and dug into the vegetation, absorbing nutrients from the ground as though he was some sort of plant, but in reality it was just his new power to absorb reishi from anywhere he could dig his feelers into.

He laughed and he laughed until he came down from this ecstatic high. He then leaned forward again and retracted his tendrils so that he stood with his cape wrapped around almost his entire body save for the lower portions very human looking legs, ending in boot-shapes. "All who have betrayed me will fall before my power. I am Zero!" Zero announced, affirming his collective identity. "The being who destroys worlds! And the being," he felt a laugh coming on, "who erases life!" He spread his arms out, splitting his cloak apart and looked up towards the canopy of the menos forest. His laughter echoed from all around. A new demon had awakened from within the menos forest, stronger than Scourge had ever been. It was a demon whose lust for vengeance knew no boundaries.

"Now," Zero said, calming down and snapping his fingers to open a garganta, "Where should I begin?"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And here you all thought Scourge was just a one-shot character. Nope, I thought him up just for this moment: the moment when Zero would awaken and attempt to conquer the world with his all-encompassing power. Zero is the name of Vasdo Lordes Lelouch, a fitting name and one that gives this arc its name since Zero is every bit a part of Lamperouge Lelouch, captain of Squad 10, as well. You all remember what it took to just do enough damage to Scourge when Orihime fought him, but Zero is MUCH stronger than Scourge. That's to be expected since Zero and Lelouch are of arguably equal power. Understandable since they're the same being and Lelouch's reiatsu potential was based upon his Vasdo Lordes form's pinnacle of power. In other words: both are equal to one another at full power and the battle is going to be decided by tactical efforts alone. Now then, as you probably can imagine, Zero is about to unleash chaos upon the world of the living and we are going to get to see that chaos first hand next time on Soul Chess).**


	174. Nunnally Vs Guinevere: To Become Empress

**(A/N: I did my debate homework and tried to have it faithfully represented to the letter of how most professional debates go. Please don't slam me too hard if it's bad. I don't watch the news, I'm not a politician, I live in a very idealistic world, and I'm not a law student. Also, I hope everyone enjoys the little surprise I have in this chapter. While the focus is on Nunnally and Guinevere, well...just read).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>March 2019atb<strong>

In the months that followed, Nunnally's one speech took the nation by storm. The tide was beginning to turn. Guinevere was losing popularity and Nunnally was slowing catching up with her to the point that this was anyone's race. Children across Britannia had clips from Nunnally's speech on their phones and clips from her speech were all over the press and all over popular internet video sites.

Nunnally's vision of the future, a vision that had given her her sight back, drove Britannia into an ecstatic frenzy. Slander and political cartoons of Guinevere robbing Nunnally of her sight and a slogan of "change we can believe in" swept across the nation. Nunnally was drawn as an angel in so many caricatures. Some pictures had her drawn next to Queen Elizabeth and/or being crowned by her. Even some of Guinevere's die hard supporters, not many, but some, completely switched sides to the young princess for what she stood for and what she believed in.

It had worked so well the first time that Cornelia would actually film Nunnally after a discussion to help move things along, get her sister out there from within the comfort of her own home. It worked just as well as intended. Now Nunnally was no longer the "princess who never did anything on her own" to "the princess who works as hard as she can despite her disabilities". She was a role model to the disabled. Parents of small children fell in love with her because of how much she promised good things for the future. Talks of assisting in school funding and making cuts on big businesses with overly large surpluses to help the little folk furthered her stance against Guinevere's intent to industrialize Britannia even further.

In one of her home-filmed videos, Nunnally happened to be eating a popular brand of cereal that, with Schneizel's permission, really helped the company make money using the princess' customer support to earn more customers. From there a chain reaction occurred when Cornelia filmed Nunnally asking her to give her thoughts on why she allowed the company to do this.

"Because it's helping them isn't it? I'll do anything I can to help if it's for a good cause," Nunnally said with a smile.

It was one thing after another with the young princess and it was driving Guinevere insane. In her hotel room, along with Odysseus, Carine and her mother, Guinevere paced back and forth in front of her supporters, occasionally biting her nail. "Calm down honey, everything is going to be all right, you haven't lost yet."

"Yes I have!" Guinevere stopped and threw out her arms. "Have you seen the papers and the news? That cheeky little brat of a princess just acted all cutesy and sweet," Guinevere scrunched herself up to do a mocking impression of Nunnally as she said the last four words, "And the public is totally eating it up."

"Well what do you want us to do? Short from assassinating the young girl, I daresay there really isn't anything we can do, that we haven't done already," Odysseus stated. "If we change our stance we're going to look like we're trying to meet the girl on even ground."

"Yes, but it was working before," Guinevere stomped her foot, "Damn it, this just pisses me off." She folded her arms.

"You've been in worse binds before, sweetie," her mother coddled, "You can get out of this too."

"Yes, but all of those times all I had to do was schmooze a higher up. Just a bit of flaunting and flirtatious behavior and I had the authority eating out of the palm of my hand." Britannia's authority figures had been predominately male during Charles' reign, so Guinevere's strategy had suited her well. "But now, because of that little council, I _am_ amongst the highest figures of authority."

"We could always ask Cornelia and Schneizel if they'd like to keep the cabinet," Odysseus suggested.

"Even if they go for it the public won't. We can't make that drastic of a change and if it fails that gives them ammunition against us."

"I have two ideas."

"Speak right up mother," Guinevere smirked.

"Well you said you always sweet talked your way out of trouble. Maybe you could try sweet talking to your little sister."

"That's a possibility, what's the other?"

"Well, Schneizel said he wanted to do this like a real EU election, maybe we could have a proper debate."

"That's a wonderful idea. It could give the public a real chance to see the true mentality of both princesses," Odysseus smiled.

"What's a debate?" Carine asked.

"A debate is a political debacle between two parties. It would allow the public to ask questions of Nunnally and Guinevere and they would give their answers based on their beliefs," Odysseus explained.

"Do you think something like that will work?" Carine asked with a furrowed brow.

Guinevere smirked cruelly. "Oh it'll work all right," She pressed her fingertips together. If it were possible, little devil horns would've sprouted from her head, "My dear mother that has to be the best idea you could suggest. A debate is exactly what I need, a chance to stand next to Nunnally one on one and have our ideas thrown at one another. I'll whip her with my words so verbally hard I'll make her cry on national television and everyone will see just the kind of sad, weak, pathetic, crybaby they're all gushing over."

"Guinevere don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Odysseus asked.

"Hey," Carine shrugged, "if Nunnally's that much of a baby…"

"Too true, my darling little sister." Guinevere looked at Odysseus, "All's fair in love and war, dear brother. And if Cornelia and Schneizel don't accept the idea of debate we can use that as ammunition to prove their cowardice."

"Bravo, Guinevere," her mother clapped, "See dear, I knew you'd be able to turn this around."

Odysseus sighed. "I'll go make the phone call."

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later…<strong>

"What?" Zero gasped when he heard the news. "They want Nunnally to have a debate?"

"You shouldn't look so surprised. You originate from Japan, it's a democracy there. You have debates all the time," Schneizel stated. It was true that Zero originated out of Japan whether that meant that Schneizel, under the influence of geass understood that Zero now and Zero then were different people the fact remained that Zero started in Japan.

"Yeah, but Nunnally can't debate…can she?"

"I can do my best."

"That kind of attitude could easily hurt you, Nunnally," Schneizel told her calmly. "We should tell Guinevere we'll consider it."

"No, don't. If we disregard this we'll do exactly what she wants," Cornelia stated, "You're the mastermind, Schneizel. Can't you see her angle?"

"I suppose I don't, perhaps it is you who know Guinevere better and therefore know something I'm missing."

_No wonder Lelouch finally beat him in the end. Schneizel doesn't analyze people very well, he just analyzes society. _"If we tell Guinevere no, she'll go and use that to make it look like Nunnally is afraid. That kind of thing could easily hurt us."

"Ah, I see what you mean," Schneizel said catching on, "Yes, she has quite the nice setup here."

Zero, inept at politics, had to make an inquiry, "What? What's the setup?"

"If we don't accept her proposal it'll look like Nunnally is afraid to stand her ground. Even if we say we'll consider it, we'll seem indecisive. Our only option is to play to Guinevere on her terms or she can easily turn Nunnally's kindness into just words. Nunnally needs to stand firm or we'll look quite the fools."

"I can debate! I can be firm!" Nunnally whined.

"It's more than just that. Guinevere is a monster. If she sees any weakness in you Nunnally she will proceed to tear into you without mercy. You need to be more than firm, you need to be assertive," Cornelia explained to her.

"So then what do we do?" Zero asked.

"The only thing we can do. Put Nunnally up on the debate and hope for the best."

"I'll make the arrangements, you coach our candidate here," Schneizel said getting up.

"Yes, that makes sense."

"Coach?" Nunnally titled her head.

"I'm going to prepare you for the debate." Cornelia tapped a finger to her forehead and smirked. "As her longtime rival in the family, I know all of Guinevere's tricks. On top of that you need to be ready for any kind of question the media can throw at you and I'll be sure to prepare you. You're a good public speaker. All you have to do is speak from the heart and speak proudly like you did the other day."

"Okay," Nunnally nodded in between syllables.

* * *

><p><strong>April 2019 atb<strong>

**United States of Japan**

Things were not easy for Japan's new Empress/Prime Minister duo. Kaguya, only 15, had a lot of responsibilities to uphold and Ohgi was having a lot of struggle on his own to adapt to office life and the responsibility of being a parent. His daughter, Maria, wasn't even half a year old yet.

Many thought Japan would collapse being a single nation, but things were kept civil by the fact that Kaguya and Tianzi were longtime friends and because the Japanese and the Chinese were part of the United Federation of Nations. The Japanese had the protection of their neighbor nation. With Britannia closing its borders and keeping out of foreign policies, which Kaguya could only assume meant they were struggling, many encouraged her to wipe out Britannia, as many did the same for Tianzi.

However, both women knew better than to incite war over something so foolhardy. Britannia's demonic leaders, Lelouch vi Britannia and Charles zi Britannia were dead. A new Emperor and Empress had not been declared, but rumors were widespread of a one-time democratic process on the home front. Still, it was definitely confirmed that Cornelia was maintaining the army and no one wanted to cross the Witch of Britannia. On top of that, Britannia still did have representatives make appearances from time to time in the form of First Prince Odysseus, Second Prince Schneizel, Second Princess Cornelia, First Princess Guinevere and Fourth Princess Nunnally.

Kaguya, having a wiser head on her shoulders than her Chinese friend, was having no trouble running her nation's politics with Ohgi's help who, ironically enough, often had to turn to the young ruler for help in his own problems caused by his work load.

At the moment, Kaguya was being escorted from her office back to her home when the truck she was behind was suddenly sent hurtling through the air over her head and smashed into the car behind her. After that the limousine she was being escorted in slammed into some form of invisible force totaling the engine and causing the front half of the vehicle to explode. Kaguya ran out into the open and thankfully a few Japanese police force members happened to be nearby.

She had no idea what was happening. She thought maybe she had fallen asleep at her desk and was having some sort of bad dream, but this was no dream.

As Police stood their ground wondering where the mysterious assailant had attacked from they would never have known that Kaguya's would-be assassin was directly in front of them. As they held their guns at the ready, the officers had their arms and heads chopped off without a second thought. Kaguya began calling emergency numbers to protect her and hone in on her location.

She was eventually picked up by an Akatsuki Knightmare Frame, which escorted her to safety, or so it intended.

Kaguya's invisible assailant somehow managed to grapple the entire mecha and combusted it through grip of force alone. Kaguya went tumbling to the ground where she thought she fell and hit her head hard on the ground, banging her shoulder and dealing significant damage to her body, as would anyone if they fell from a 4 meter drop.

Her assailant crept closer to her. He had a white mask and an all-black body. Her assailant was none other than Zero, poised to kill her and devour her for no other crime than that he knew her. Kaguya was critical to the Zero Requiem, but whatever part of reasoning and humanity that had once been a part of the Vasdo Lordes had seemingly vanished and all that mattered was devouring every last individual he knew that caused his non-existent heart to ache.

"Kaguya Sumeragi," A large shadowy hand reached forward from within the folds of Zero's cloak, "You will be the first of many to feel the wrath of my vengeance!"

Kaguya looked up as blood dribbled from her forehead and blinded her one eye with her other eye throbbing too much to open so she could barely see, not that she could see anything. All she felt though was very cold from the result of Zero's presence.

However, all hope was not lost. In the next instant a strange man with salt and pepper hair, tempered by age, a funny mustache and sunglasses, wearing a ridiculous looking over the top cape and hat that made Zero's apparel look the norm by comparison. He had tan skin and the rest of his costume made him look like a street performer.

He twirled a cane round and round like he was something out of a magical girl anime, or a stage magician, and then aimed the stick at Zero. "When all hope is lost you should call for a hero," he said and raised his arms to the sky, "SPIRITS," he held his arms out at his sides, "ARE," he held his arms down by his knees, "ALWAYS," he turned his arms so that he had both arms on his cane and pulled it towards him like he was doing a pull up as he spastically shook his head back and forth and shouted with all his might, "WITH YOUUUUUUU!"

_Oh my head, _Kaguya groaned from the loudness.

"And just exactly who the hell are you?"

"Who am I monster? Don't you watch television," he turned to the side to look at the wall behind him in the alleyway like he was talking to a cameraman of some kind, "Although I haven't been on the air in almost twenty years," he looked back at Zero, "I am the Japan's primary spiritualist!" he declared. "I am the one," he hoisted his cane above his head, "the only," he spun in place and then crossed his arms over his body, "DON KANONJI! BOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

By this point Kaguya passed out.

"You!" Don Kanonji waggled his finger at Zero, "How dare you do this to the esteemed young empress, foul beast. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"I am Zero! I have no shame!"

"WHAAAAAAT? You would soil the name of the man who is the hero of the world?" Don Kanonji said, waggling a finger at the hollow, "How dare you?"

"I am the only one true Zero! That man is a fake! If you would protect this girl!" Zero unleashed his spiritual pressure. "I WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!"

Dan Kanonji felt the pressure wave from Zero, but remained firm as he took a whiff of air, "Smells like bad spirits!" he declared.

Soldiers came running onto the scene. "Empress Kaguya!"

"You soldiers are just in time! Protect her majesty the empress!"

"From what?" the soldiers asked, some believing Kanonji was responsible for Kaguya's current state of affairs.

"Wait," one of the soldiers lowered his rifle, "I know that guy. You're Don Kanonji. I used to watch your show all the time when I was a lad."

"AW HAW! I see you have heard of the famous one that I am!" He pointed at Zero's location who was simply content to watch the chaos, enjoying the spectacle. It played right into his newly founded twisted sense of morals.

Don Kanonji waggled a finger at him while he looked at the soldiers. "Over there is a bad spirit, a very bad spirit! He has caused all of this, but I will stop him, for I am," Don Kanoji struck his trademark pose, "DON KANONJI BOHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

While some of the soldiers considered the man a fruit loop it was still imperative and true that Kaguya needed assistance. They gathered her and Zero let them escape.

"You have a sense of honor, bad spirit?"

"On the contrary, I can find the young empress, after I'm done with you," Zero chuckled, fanning out his cape, letting his perfectly human-proportioned body be shown to his opponent, "I'm enjoying this little chase. It reminds me of when I was alive. Besides, you are a spiritual being. Eating you will be all the more delicious."

"Eat me? I am the hero! Heroes are not eaten!"

Zero fanned his arm out in front of his chest. "Then go ahead," he goaded calmly, "Hit me with your best shot."

"You," Don Kanonji's temper flared, "You do not know who you are dealing with, villain. I am the great DON KANONJI and you will be purged, demonspawn. DON KANONJI SUPA SPIRITA STICKU!" Don Kanonji leapt through the air and smacked Zero over the head with his cane. It broke in two.

"My turn," Zero scowled. With a casual lift of his hand, Zero unleashed a force wave of dark energy that blew Don Kanonji back across the alleyway and into the bushes on the other side of the street. Zero casually walked out into the sunlight as two cars crashed into him and exploded into dust, killing the passengers inside. Zero then leaked shadowy tendrils from underneath his cape to absorb the life force of the dead corpses before their spirits could with more ease of draining than a bount.

Don Kanonji got up and dusted himself off. "You truly are a demonspawn to have broken my super spirit stick, but Don Kanonji has other means of dealing with you foul creature." Don Kanonji raised his arms to the air and formed a ball of glowing energy. "DON KANONJI SUPA AMAYZINGU CANONBARU!" Don Kanonji unleashed the chair sized ball of spirit energy right at Zero's head and torso. It exploded on contact, flying like a baseball, much more powerful and fast than Don Kanonji's strikes from 18 years ago. "Haha! A direct hit! No one defeats Don Kanon—"

Suddenly, many pointy tendrils of shadow struck into Don Kanonji's body in multiple locations: his torso, his legs, his arms, and even though his mouth and the bridge of his nose. Zero had suffered no damage and Don Kanonji had just been skewered by his might.

_But…I'm the…hero._

Zero absorbed Don Kanonji's soul dry and then formed his cape back around him, concealing his body except for his head. He took to the skies and tried to pick up Kaguya, following the trail of where he intuitively thought the soldiers had gone, but he had lost her, for now.

_You have evaded me this time, Kaguya Sumeragi, but I will devour you next time._

* * *

><p><strong>May 2019 atb<strong>

**Ben Franklinshire D.o.E (District of England)**

The day of the debate had arrived. Thousands gathered to see Nunnally stand firm against Guinevere. Since Nunnally was short and stature and couldn't stand, rather than give her a podium, she was given a wooden box with the cover drapped over it with the microphone placed on the box while Guinevere stood at a podium. Nunnally had butterflies in her stomach while Guinevere was more than self-assured.

_I'm going to enjoy watching your tears leave your face, little sis. Britannia belongs to the best and brightest, not a naïve idealist with no life experience._

For the debate it was decided that Schneizel would be the moderator, having the largest political brain of the royal family, and after three select questions the floor would be open to the audience.

Schneizel flipped a coin, heads for Nunnally and tails for Guinevere. To prevent squabbling, Schneizel let the coin hit the floor rather than flip it onto his hand. It landed on heads. Kanon picked up the coin and handed it back to Schneizel who pocketed it as he prepared his cue cards to answer the questions he and Odysseus had prepared with each other. He looked at Nunnally and asked the first question.

"Miss Nunnally, everyone is in concern about the destruction done to Pendragon by the FLEIJA warhead. What are you doing to remedy that and the lives lost as a result?"

Guinevere leaned forward with a devious smirk, wondering how Nunnally was going to handle this, but the young princess already knew her answer. "I've already started drafting plans to build a cemetery for the deceased and I was going to use personal finances to help rebuild the city. I don't believe people should have to suffer for the loss of its capital. Pendragon was a big capital, tax payer dollars will not be enough. Donations will be accepted though."

Comments in the audience ranged from how selfless Nunnally was being to 'Of course she'll pay it off, Britannia blew it up itself, good for her'.

Guinevere only had one argument for rebuttal, "That's quite a nice proclamation Nunnally, but do you really think the funds from your estate will cover it? Wouldn't you go bankrupt?"

"We already have a budget and funding for reparations of damage during war time. I'm simply adding my own money into the funnel. My sister Cornelia added her own money to help pay for reparations for Area 14 when damages were caused by her personally. I feel the less I can burden the people the better."

"You didn't exactly answer my question: do you have the money to supply reparations to the entire capital?"

"Yes."

"You are aware that this is going to cost more than one hundred million pounds to repair the full extent of the damage that was dealt to the now gone city of Pendragon, yes? Are you saying you have that much money stored away to pay for the reparations?"

"My sister Cornelia and my brother Schneizel also were willing to pitch in. Between the three of us we definitely have enough."

"All right that's enough," Schneizel declared, cutting the time, "Let's move on. Guinevere, what are you going to do regarding the destruction of Pendragon?"

"I believe it's not necessary to repair the city. We've already established New Pendragon in its place and to save money it would be best to build a memorial site where the city once stood. A 'ground zero' if you will," Guinevere said, making air quotes. She put her fingers together and sat up straight, "Repairing the city is all well and good, but while it's not costing the public a single dime, shouldn't the money in the Empress' estate be used for something a little more practical such as maybe supplying money to schools and making all these other promises she intends to keep. I feel it's best to just go out with the old and in with the new."

"But if you do that how do we accommodate for all the people who had homes in Pendragon that weren't around when it was destroyed?"

"Nunnally, there are plenty of houses for sale all across Britannia. What has been destroyed can be rebuilt over time, but doesn't need to be rebuilt right away."

People started nodding their heads in the audience of how sensible Guinevere was being. Nunnally was trying to be nice, but ultimately Guinevere was the more level headed. Mentality currently shifted towards the older woman.

Schneizel looked towards Nunnally, "Nunnally, what are you going to do about foreign policies with other nations, especially the UFN. After the disaster with the ninety-ninth emperor, how do you intend to remedy what has been happening overseas?"

"I want to ratify Britannia into the United Federation of Nations. To prevent war and strife it is best we keep foreign nations our friends rather than our enemies. I said it in my speech that Britannia's days of being a bully are over. We need to do more sharing and less oppressing those around us."

"To ratify ourselves into the UFN would require us to either drop some our colonies or reduce our voting power within the UFN itself at their request. What would you choose?" Guinevere asked Nunnally.

"I want to give back the land to the people it belongs to."

_Got you, _Guinevere smirked. "And if you give back the land to its rightful people what's to stop the numbers with a grudge from turning the place upside down and destroying us."

"You misunderstand me, Guinevere," Nunnally said, "I intend to abolish the number system entirely." An uproar of gasps sounded through the audience. With a nod from Schneizel, Kanon sounded an air horn to quiet the room. Nunnally continued. "The lands we have conquered, the settlements we have will still be Britannian settlements. I don't intend to evict anyone, but the nations of the Areas will be their original nations that they were. The people will no longer be known as numbers, but as their original nationalities. I want them all to be on equal footing with us. Each country will have its own name given back. We will be foreigners in those lands, yes, but the nation must have its land back. We will share what we have taken, live in the home we so forcefully took as guests rather than invaders."

"As I said before, that naïve way of thinking will easily get many Britannians killed. What will you do where there are mass outbreaks of murder because there's nothing to stop the former numbers, in your hypothetical scenario, from butchering us all?"

"Well I…" Nunnally was about to respond back, but Guinevere cut her off.

"If you go through with this, you jeopardize a vast number of Britannian lives! You can't just say, I'll protect them all. The fact of the matter is we will lose many of our countrymen."

"And if we do nothing we will lose future generations to war!" Nunnally exclaimed. "My sister can protect our countrymen while I work out diplomatic affairs. I am not a naïve child. I know we may lose our countrymen, but it's a regrettable, unavoidable sacrifice. We must make peace and undo the wrongs we have wrought the rest of the world. I said I was going back the Elizabethan era and I meant it. To push our faith on others is wrong. To oppress the other nations is wrong. We must be a better nation if we are to be seen in a positive light by the rest of the world."

People in the audience weren't too sure about this at all. In Nunnally's speech the weight of her promise hadn't exactly sunk in to include sacrifice.

"Guinevere, same question," Schneizel said to her.

"It's simple really. We maintain our own nation to protect ourselves. Joining the UFN will only hamper Britannia greatly. It's best we remain a single, strong nation than to put ourselves on a level playing field with those we do not even know. All men are not created equal. That is the mantra we have followed and that is the mantra of which we will continue to guide us. Britannia is strong. Others are weak. Why should we weaken ourselves so that they may step all over us? I intend to keep this nation going strong, to push it to its ultimate limit and one day Britannia will be the only nation standing. All hail Britannia!" Guinevere shot her fist into the air.

The ever familiar chant of cheer for the nation sounded for only three bursts before Kanon's air horn went off and Nunnally was allowed to rebuttal.

"The only way Britannia could be left standing is if a war broke out. That's still sacrificing our countrymen. All men are not created equal yes. You and I are not equal ourselves Guinevere, but here we are, both of us, fighting and qualified to become Empress of the nation. People may not be equal, but lack of equality is not a weakness. It is weak to remain isolated. It is strong to be with others. I said it before, I want a just and fair world for all, even strangers. It will take time, I have no doubt about that, but if we shut ourselves in and continue to look down on the weak it will only give rise to another rebellion and maybe the next Zero will not be as idealistic, yet tactful, as the one supporting us now."

The fear that another Zero could rise up and cause war and strife, despite the fact that Zero was now on their side scared the audience more than it did losing a few of their countrymen in the sake of extending the olive branch. Nunnally had set eyes back on herself.

"Last question, Nunnally," Schneizel said to her, "What do you intend to do about the amount of people currently homeless and unemployed caused by the loss of Japan?"

_Let's see her get out of this one, _Guinevere chuckled.

"That's why I want to repair Pendragon," Nunnally stated, "We have to repair the city to accommodate everyone that's coming home from Japan and is currently living in shelters or on the streets. I said I would take care of my countrymen and I meant it. It will not accommodate everyone, but it's currently just a large landfill that can be refilled and used to supply these homeless people. There are other places in Britannia too that don't have anything built on them. Just flat, open land that won't even disturb the wildlife. It's more than just sentimentality, it's a plan. And my plan is to create a world with the least amount of suffering possible."

"So would you be using the revenue to continue to repair Pendragon as the people who would now be living there work hard out of it?"

"I don't have to. I know the people themselves would want a nice home so I know that they'll want to rebuild it themselves and I am more than willing to accommodate with my own funding out of pocket to help them get their lives back. No one should have to suffer. After spending several years with no home with just my brother, after we were exiled from Britannia, I know what it's like to have nothing. While I could've never asked for anything more than to be with him, no one is that unmaterialistic. Many people need nice homes and nice clothes and warm meals to get through their day and I understand that. So to prevent that suffering no one will have to worry about going hungry or homeless. I will make sure every last citizen of Britannia is accommodated for."

_She can't be serious._

"Guinevere, it's your turn," Schneizel told her.

Guinevere cleared her throat, "To accommodate for our fellow citizens there are all the jobs that were lost by the citizens lost to Pendragon and lost to Lelouch's war. There are homes that are vacant, jobs that need filling. There are rural states that can become suburbs, suburbs that can become urban cities. Britannia must industrialize to become strong. The more we push technology forward the more we can discover new ways to live. If we create peace we stunt technology."

"I never said we would stunt technology," Nunnally stated, "To stunt technology would mean that life is perfect, but perfection is an illusion. There are always ways to improve life and I know that if we can all work together that new ideas will sprout up and be shared across the world."

Guinevere was at the end of her patience. Nunnally was performing far better than she expected. She only had one tactic left and that was the only way she could see her way out of this. "Just admit it!" she exclaimed.

"I…beg your pardon?" Nunnally swallowed, intimidated by Guinevere's loud voice.

"You can cut the nice girl act, Nunnally. You are your brother's sister. We all know that everything you say, everything you do. It's all lies. He named you his heir to carry on the same tyrannical legacy that he himself put forth. You're only telling people what they want to here with no concept of how to go about it. Your promises are pretty words, with no evidence behind them. You make one speech and you have the nation eating it up. How much time did you spend preparing for it, hmm? Do you really believe you can make peace or are you just promising us with what you think we want before you turn around and stab us in the back?" Kanon looked at Schneizel, drawing a hand across his throat to cut Guinevere off, but Schneizel simply watched to see what would happen as Guinevere continued her verbal assault. Although this had become a personal attack, nothing in the rules stated she could not do so. And, also, if Schneizel stepped in, it would only make things worse.

Guinevere continued to attack Nunnally's character with composed, sharp intimidation, making the princess sink into her chair on the other side of the room, but as the volleys of insults and questions continued, something snapped inside Nunnally. Then, rather than shrinking and shying away, her eyes hardened and she stood firm—well she sat straight up at least given she was paraplegic.

"You can't bully me!" Nunnally exclaimed, slapping a hand on her box and glaring over at Guinevere. "I don't know what your goal is, but you can't just push me around because I'm younger than you. Britannia isn't yours until the people decide. I have just as much to give Britannia, if not more, than you do."

Guinevere was speechless and taken aback. She had expected Nunnally to break into tears, not bite back at her. This was definitely unexpected.

"What? Did you think you would get me to cry? I might have a frail constitution, but I have a very strong heart. It'll take more than harsh words to get to me." Nunnally moved her wheel chair and took center stage. "Do you see what she is? She's a bully. She's using intimidation on someone like me just because I'm so nice. Are you going to let someone like that rule your country for you? My older sister prays upon the weak and spits them out like gum that's lost its taste, but I won't turn any of you away. I am a princess that believes in equality. All the members of this nation will receive equal treatment in the eyes of the law, the eyes of the working class and the eyes of the military. Britannia needs to become a nation that accepts others differences. We can't be fighting amongst each other and we can't be bullying the numbers. If there's so much in fighting, more people like Zero will rise up and create turmoil. Zero acted in the interest of the world and still does. To liberate Japan and create a gentler fairer, Britannia that is the future. We weren't always a nation that conquered everything. We were a nation that expanded as we needed room and were welcomed by other nations, but my ancestors took what they wanted by force. You collect more flies with honey than with vinegar. Maybe I'm idealistic, maybe I'm naïve, but I know what is in my heart and what is in my soul. And I won't rest to make sure that Britannia is well kept. We will be a strong nation and I will do everything I can within my ideals to make it happen!"

Nunnally panted, out of breath. Many people were surprised that such a declaration could come out of that tiny little body. Guinevere was unable to get a foothold or even think of a rebuttal, there was just dead silence.

Nunnally broke it by moving her wheelchair back to her proper position. "Thank you."

The silence continued for a little while longer. And then, after a pause, someone started clapping. The clapping began to increase in volume and pace as Nunnally was applauded for her speech.

_This is out of control! _Guinevere remarked to herself. It was easy to see that she was the unfavorite here. No one had any questions after that. The debate pretty much ended with that speech with Nunnally going out on a high note and it was pretty clear who would win come voting time in November. People filed out and everyone went home. Guinevere charted a jet to her new mansion and Nunnally was taken back to Cornelia's villa near old Pendragon.

* * *

><p><strong>10:30pm<br>Britannia West Coast, New Lady Lake Mansion**

In the dining room, Guinevere sipped a glass of red wine while staring out the window solemnly.

"Guinevere, honey, what's the matter? You can still win this."

"Nothing short of an assassination will defeat Nunnally, mother. It's not worth it."

"Of course it's worth it! You deserve to be empress."

"The people want Nunnally," Guinevere said calmly, with a tone that told one of defeat. "I'm unworthy to become empress compared to her."

"Nonsense!" Farah exclaimed. "You're having too much to drink. You'll feel better with some rest."

Farah walked over towards her daughter, but Guinevere put the glass down on the table. "My limit is five before I feel even the slightest bit intoxicated. This is only my first glass."

"You're…going to quit then?"

"It's the best thing for me if I want to save face. It's the mature thing to do. Besides," Guinevere smiled, "I have nothing personal against Nunnally. Cornelia perhaps, but…Nunnally was always a sweetheart. If she says everyone will be equal and Britannia can expect change…perhaps we should embrace it."

"Guinevere this isn't like you," Farah pushed her head under Guinevere's bangs.

"I don't have a fever mother, I'm just tired." Guinevere stood up and went into her closet before coming out a little bit later wearing casual wear consisting of a pair of long jeans with a cashmere, burgundy sweater. "I think…I might actually take a walk," Guinevere smiled. Her mother was dumbfounded. Guinevere undid the bun in her hair and let her hair hang out naturally. "I have a lot of thinking to do," Guinevere said as she stared at the ground in despair. "I'll be back by dinner mother." She then left the room and shut the door, leaving her mother completely confused.

Guinevere went to the backyard and walked past her guards with a smile as she headed into the small well-managed forest that was outside the back gates of the new Lady Lake Manor. Guinevere, without even thinking of what she was doing, sat down on a rock and looked at her reflection in the water. She could see her depression that had formed from the defeat she suffered. She really had wanted to be empress. It was all she ever dreamed of, all she ever talked about. What was she if not a princess of Britannia? If one took away her home and her status what was she? Who was Guinevere su Britannia in the dark, all alone, with no one around? As she stared at her reflection, trying to see what Lelouch and Nunnally, the only two siblings that had ever known this answer, she felt she might become a better person.

However, though the moon shone overhead providing bright natural light upon the clear blue lake, and a scene of peace could be felt over the gardenesque-forest, things were about to become a whole lot darker. As Guinevere sat on the rock by the lake, trying to wrestle an answer from her consciousness, she suddenly found herself unable to breathe. It was as if there was something clamped around her, crushing her body. She could see the indents on her clothes and the movement of her breast being fondled up and down. She tried to scream for help, but something was covering her mouth.

Guinevere's last moments of life, before her eyes rolled into the back of her head were feelings of true and pure terror.

* * *

><p><strong>Britannia East Coast, New Yorkshire<strong>

**1:30am**

Lelouch wandered the busy streets of the city. It was pouring and thundering so badly even the homeless cats and dogs were seeking shelter. No one was on the road and many lights were off or out of commission. Lelouch stood still in the pouring rain though as he wandered back over to where he had been executed nearly a year ago. As he stood around, his Soul Pager went off. He answered it promptly.

"This is Lelouch."

"Are you doing all right? I hear it's monsoon season where you are."

"Oh, ha ha, very funny, Kukaku," Lelouch jested, "I'm fine, just a little rain." A thunderclap sounded as lightning flashed, "And some thunder nothing to worry about."

"Oh, yes thunder is nothing to worry about."

"Is there a reason you called or are you just trying to excuse boredom."

"The reports from the rest of us were all sent in to Unohana-soutaicho and they're being processed. I told Ukitake-fukutaicho when she 'asked' for yours that you were doing it in the world of the living and you'd have it ready by the time you got back right?"

"Well yeah I—" Lelouch's sixth sense prickled. "I'm going to have to call you back Kukaku."

"What?" Kukaku asked as Lelouch pulled the pager away from his ear. "Lelouch—"

Click

Lelouch put a hand on his blade. "I know you're out there, show yourself!"

From out of the shadows stepped an all-black figure from the shadow of an alleyway.

"YOU!" Lelouch exclaimed.

The rain and the lightning cut out the dialogue that was exchanged between Lelouch and the figure that approached him. Lelouch's assailant was so quick, he didn't realize what was happening before he was set upon and his blood painted the streets.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**New Pendragon, Grand Hall**

Late at night, Schneizel had received an e-mail from Odysseus who had received an e-mail from Farah to declare that Guinevere had withdrawn from the race. With this in mind, Schneizel had spent most of last night and early the current morning, arranging for Nunnally's induction ceremony.

Nunnally was about to be sworn and crowned Empress when Carine burst through the double doors, surrounded by armed guards shouting: "There she is! Seize the traitor!"

Cornelia immediately leapt to Nunnally's defense, standing in front of her and fanning out her cape, gun at the ready. Her soldiers immediately halted, knowing whose loyalty superseded whose. "Over my dead body," Cornelia said calmly and pointed her gun at Carine, "Sister, before I waste you in the name of treason, would you care to explain yourself?"

"Gladly," Carine curtsied and stepped forward into the middle of the hall, "Her majesty, Guinevere su Britannia, was found dead this morning in the Lady Lake Forest Garden, undone by an unknown assailant. I was told the news when I went to collect her for Nunnally's coronation."

"Guinevere's…dead?" Nunnally gasped.

"Oh don't act so surprised, Nunna," Carine said shaking her head, hands above her shoulders. She pointed at Nunnally with an accusatory finger, "After all it was you who had her done in, wasn't it? Admit it! You hired some form of assailant to murder Guinevere so that she would no longer be your competition!"

"What…b-but I would never. I—"

Cornelia extended her arm back, signaling to Nunnally that she would handle it. She stepped forward down the steps leading up to the throne and marched towards Carine and with a scowl, hoisted the young girl off her feet and stuck the barrel of her shotgun in the redhead's face.

"You have a lot of nerve," she hissed, "To walk in here and spit on Nunnally's charming and innocent name like that. You may have thought about assassinating her to get her out of your way, but we are not of like-minded natures, Carine. If anyone had the highest motivation to murder the crown princess, it would be me." Carine swallowed with fear. "And if I had any intention to kill Guinevere I'd have already done so with my own two hands. So I want you to rethink what it is you're doing Carine ne Britannia before I lose control," Cornelia clicked back the hammer on her elongated rifle, "And end your life."

"D-don't hurt me! I-I'm just doing what Farah said! It was all her idea!" Carine shook with fear, turning on the water works.

Cornelia dropped Carine on her ass and looked back at Schneizel, "Suspend the ceremony. I'm going to go check this out."

"Yes, that's probably for the best."

"I'll go too," Zero said, jumping down from the throne's elevation.

"No, stay here with her majesty. This might be an attack to keep Britannia in perpetual anarchy. Stay here with her majesty and guard her with your life."

Zero crossed his arm over his body, "Yes your highness!"

Cornelia nodded and headed out of the building. She phoned Meredith at HQ to have a jet ready for her to take off in and head for the west coast. She arrived at the Lady Lake Manor in rather efficient time. She made her way to where she was directed by local authorities, many of which were surprised she had come all the way out here to inspect things.

"How's Farah doing? Traumatized or accusatory?"

"A little of both," the police chief on site said, "I'll keep her away from you, General-in-chief."

Cornelia headed into the back where the forensic team was already taking pictures and collecting samples. Cornelia asked to see the body up close and was permitted to do so. She knelt down to Guinevere, fluid dribbling from her mouth. She hardly recognized the crown princess in more casual wear.

"The attack came from behind," one of the experts said to Cornelia, "She was completely unaware of her attacker before it was too late. "There's some bruising on her body, likely the cause of struggle."

"Bruising?" Cornelia asked.

"Yes, your highness," the forensic expert knelt down and lifted up Guinevere's sweater, showing a large, dark, black bruise along her false ribs in a pattern similar to the limb of an octopus.

_What the—_

"We're still trying to determine the cause of death beyond strangulation. We're trying to find out who killed her and why."

Cornelia yanked on her gloves to make sure they were tight around her skin, "I'm going to do a little investigation of my own. Mind?"

"N-no, not at all your highness," the expert backed away, watching her.

Cornelia trailed a finger along the bruise she felt. A very familiar pulse of energy, though faint resonated when she touched it. _As I thought, dammit. _

Cornelia stood up. "Tell your chief I want all files transferred to the Britannian military."

"Are you saying you know what's going on here?"

"Better than any of you would and I'm afraid my theories are classified," Cornelia stated.

"Understood, my lady. I'll go let the chief know."

Cornelia sighed and looked down at Guinevere and how her eyes were rolled back. She reached out and closed the lids. She put her hand on her sister's lifeless shoulder. _Oh Guinevere, _she sighed, _No matter how much I hated you, you were still my sister. You didn't deserve…this_. _I never thought you of all people would get wrapped up in my personal problems that I've dealt with all my life. _Cornelia stood up and headed back towards her jet to finish Nunnally's Coronation. _It's unfortunate, but there's nothing I can do to help her. These hollows really do know how to ruin someone's day._

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Back in Hueco Mundo, Zero was engaged in combat with two hollows. One a B-class hollow resembling a Humanoid bat-like creature, the other a Gillian with a lion-shaped head.

"Damn you…Zero," the gillian howled as Zero continued to drain it, "Damn you to hell!"

"Hell? Hell is where we are! Hueco Mundo is hell and I am the devil himself, Bismarck Waldstein! You and Luciano Bradley are about to make me stronger still."

"When his majesty finds you!"

"His majesty will never be here! He has been erased! Gone from the physical realm! I am the king now! I rule over this land and no one will stop me!" Zero, of course, had yet to learn about the actual king and queen of Hueco Mundo.

He continued to drain the bat-like Hollow, containing the soul of Luciano Bradley and finished with it and concentrated all his efforts on Bismarck. "You are the first gillian I've devoured, Bismarck. You should be honored."

All Bismarck the gillian did was howl in pain as Zero drained him dry. Zero fanned out his arms and looked up at the moon. "I feast and I feast, but it is never enough! I have taken this body and devoured many souls for my hunger and yet I feel incomplete!" Zero's reiatsu leaked everywhere and then he dropped to one knee, clutching his mask, "Gugh…this body…I need to stabilize it better. I need…a living soul, my sister's was not enough, it wasn't vengeful enough." He composed himself. "I know where I have to go." He opened a garganta to Japan, "Kaguya may have evaded me, but I won't make the same mistake twice. I'll strike my prey when it is at its most vulnerable." Zero began to laugh maniacally and his laughter continued to echo out and up towards the moon in dark, villainous crescendo.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Yes I killed Don Kanonji, no Zero is not going after Kaguya a second time. Reread his words carefully and you should know who he is going after. And as for what happened to Lelouch, well, that's a reveal for another time. For now we will follow Zero and his conquest for vengeance, but yay Nunnally wins the election. I really don't have much else to say given the highlights of this chapter were the debate and the death of Don Kanonji. Good lord Zero is a monster. Anyway see you guys next chapter).**


	175. Zero's Revenge

**(A/N: Okay, I am very aware of some er…sensitive material that is probably going to offend a LOT of you as it's gotten the few people who were spoiled of it upset when I told it to them. Let me explain something RIGHT NOW: Zero is a MONSTER! He has no conscience he has no morality. He will eat ANYTHING that has a soul if he wants to. My decision for what he's going to do in this chapter is based on what hollows DO they do not DISCRIMINATE on their meals. I know what your statement is going to be and this is my counterargument: "Zero is a hollow. He doesn't care." Now, armed with that—and hiding in my bunker—let's begin).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>May 2019 atb<strong>

**Japan**

That day Nunnally was crowned the 100th Empress of the Holy Britannia Empire. She had a big huge coronation speech to the public about her policies and procedures and was basically extending the olive branch while still building up security. She already intended to meet with Kaguya once she recovered and expressed her deepest sympathies for the young empresses and said, on national television, that she hoped Kaguya got well soon. Not much of the Empire argued, given that about 95% of the Empire had been intending to vote for Nunnally in November.

Guinevere's untimely demise was going to be kept under wraps for now, but her resignation letter was read out loud by Schneizel to explain the early coronation. With Britannia back on its feet, Cornelia felt a little more at ease, but she would soon find out that Guinevere's demise was only the beginning of something bigger.

When he got to work that day and heard about it, Ohgi made a big speech on Japanese television, thanking the empress for her extended concern to Japan's own domestic affairs. He continued by saying that he was glad Britannia, and the Chinese, were with the Japanese in this difficult time and that they would pull through it like the many natural disaster the country would weather through across the centuries and that, compared to the war with Britannia, this was nothing. After that, work was a killer as usual, with Kaguya still hospitalized—as she would be for another week or so with her injuries—Ohgi had to pick up the slack work. Thankfully he had plenty of people in the office who were just as concerned for Kaguya's welfare and doing everything they could to keep Japan in tip-top shape until she could return to being in charge.

At the end of the day, Ohgi drove home with his favorite radio station in his fancy sports car that he afforded on his salary and drove up to the large mansion he owned with Viletta and their less than a year old daughter, Maria.

However, as the sun set over Japan, and the moon came out, danger rose. Ohgi did not know it, but he was being followed by an entity that he could not even see. Zero was flying directly behind him, overhead, and followed Ohgi all the way home. He intended to strike Ohgi at his most vulnerable and he meant it. Not just Ohgi, but Viletta would also feel the sting of his wrathful vengeance.

Ohgi parked and walked up the large steps to the front door and walked in to the foyer of hard wood floors, hanging glass chandelier and the smell of good food entering his nostrils.

"I'm home," he declared as he hung up his jacket.

"Welcome home," Viletta said, exiting out from the kitchen to give her husband a peck on the cheek. "How was work?"

"I had to give a big, unrehearsed speech regarding the one hundredth empress' coronation."

"Oh, I heard about that on the news. I saw some of Nunnally's speech online. Britannia really sounds like it'll do just fine in her hands." Just because she had fiercely fought for Britannia all this time did not mean Viletta, like many, was exactly proud to go to war all the time. She was interested in peace just like everyone else.

"Dinner smells good," Ohgi said, sitting down at the kitchen table, "What are you cooking?" Despite having enough money to pay for the fancy house and luxuries, Viletta and Ohgi wanted to set a good example for their child by doing all the cooking and cleaning themselves, except for having to give the entire house a good scrub down. Now _that_ they felt they could hire a maid once a month for. They felt that pushing responsibilities onto others wouldn't set a good example for Maria or be good considering all of what they both had been through. Besides, Viletta enjoyed cooking too much not to do it and Ohgi was too self-sufficient to have himself driven around in a limousine. Still, that didn't mean they were vulnerable. Ohgi's estate was well protected by an automated defense system rather than having to pay wages for common soldiers. Unfortunately for him, an automated defense required two things to fire: Movement and visual and for what was about to happen, it lacked the former.

"It should, it's your favorite," Viletta said going back to the stove, "Fried eel and vegetable stir fry."

"Oh? What's the occasion?" Ohgi asked as Viletta put her apron back on.

"No occasion," Viletta said, picking up the wooden spoon she had been using and turning around, folding her arms under her chest. She smiled, "I just wanted to cook something nice knowing how tough work has been for you this past month."

Ohgi smiled, flattered. "You didn't have to do that."

"No, but I did it anyway," Viletta said returning to her cooking.

"How's Maria?" Ohgi asked.

"Upstairs and asleep. I already fed her," Viletta said, continuing to cook. "She was quite a handful this morning. She refused to be put down for one second. And then she started screaming during one of my phone calls. It made things rather difficult." Viletta was an online sales clerk for a private technology company. Thanks to modern technology Viletta could work from home and still take care of Maria until the young girl was old enough to attend preschool.

Ohgi and Viletta had their supper and after a few more hours both went to bed. The sky had grayed during the time after dinner and now it was raining heavily and storming just a little. And this was when Zero made his move.

Creeping up upon the estate, he made his way up towards the front door. As she roused from REM sleep in the middle of the night, Viletta could've sworn she felt something amiss. She turned over to shake Ohgi awake. "Kaname, Kaname wake up."

Ohgi grumbled as he roused from his sleep and looked at the digital clock. "Viletta it's half past midnight, what's the matter?"

"I…I feel something's amiss." As she said that there was a loud knock like something had just smacked against the door. "What was that?"

Ohgi went over to the window by the king sized bed and looked out at the trees blowing. "It's windy out Viletta, probably something hit the front door."

"It sounded like it hit it pretty hard is all I'm saying."

Ohgi sighed, putting his slippers on and grabbing the emergency shotgun from the closet. "I'll go check it out, probably a bird or something."

"This late at night."

Ohgi said nothing and just headed down the stairs. Viletta followed nervous. Ohgi tiptoed down the stairs. He walked towards the door and reached out slowly to turn the knob with Viletta close behind him, practically grabbing onto his shoulder. And then, as he reached for the door it blasted right off its hinges in splinters. Viletta screamed, startled.

"See, I told you just the wind," Ohgi said, approaching the entrance. However, he noticed the severe lack of extremely high winds.

Viletta then noticed the folds in Ohgi's pant leg change. "Kaname!"

"Huh? Wha!" Ohgi was hurtled into the air and thrown to his feet in front of Viletta and smacked hard on the ground, pretty sure he'd cracked a rib. He was then suddenly flipped over and Viletta just stared before shaking off her disorientation and shooting out into the open air, hoping to hit something. Maria began screaming upstairs from the noise.

Neither knew they had been set upon from an enemy they couldn't even see. As Zero stood before them both, unaffected by Viletta's bullets, he hoisted Ohgi into the air and began to coil a pair of shadows around his throat. "Ohgi, Kaname," he said calmly, "You were one of my most faithful allies in the Black Knights, but then you betrayed me. And now, you will die." Zero created two large, sharp shadows and then, much to Viletta's horror, tore Ohgi in half.

"KANAME!"

Ohgi dropped to the ground in a bloody heap, leaving Viletta to the fear of seeing all the blood pouring from his mouth. _N-no…th-this is a Nightmare. I…_ Viletta felt something coil around her ankle, but blasted it with her Shotgun, creating a hole in the floor. Though unaffected by the strike, Zero's shadow recoiled and Viletta retreated upstairs to the screaming child in her room. She grabbed made to grab Maria out of her crib, but Zero was too fast for her. He hoisted Viletta up into the air, pulling back on her neck and on her legs before coiling more shadows around her torso.

Zero held her up above and began squeezing and releasing his grip on her body, causing Viletta to spasm and contort in his grip. Maria only watched her mother up above her head doing this, in her mind, silly position, captivated by what was going on.

"VILETTA NU!" Zero roared. "I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE!" Zero reformed his grip on Viletta to trap her on a bed of shadows, her arms and legs tied tightly down by his power. He flipped her around and faced her towards Maria before he took her right arm and bent and twist it forcefully behind her back before her shoulder popped. Viletta screamed out in pain. That arm was broken for sure. Zero returned to pressing Viletta down on her back, but now loomed over her, looking down upon her. "You will suffer! I will make you beg for death!"

Viletta hyperventilated. Her arm throbbed with such pain and her entire body felt like it was on fire even though the air around her was freezing. She was terrified, truly and purely terrified. Worst of all Maria was watching it all. She turned towards her with tearful eyes.

"What's the matter?" Zero asked. "Are you upset that your daughter is watching all of this? I'm rather glad. It will add to the humiliation as you humiliated me: as my teacher, on my side and as my traitor. I will humiliate you. YOU WILL SUFFER THE FATE OF ONE WHO HAS BETRAYED ME!" Zero bent Viletta's body backwards causing her to scream out in pain from the pressure on her spinal column, but Zero didn't break her, not yet. Viletta coughed and cried and continued to hyperventilate, not knowing what was coming. She couldn't see anything and had no idea what was going on. Shadows from the bed crept up from above her shoulders and began sliding down her body, digging into her nightgown and fondling her body.

"Stop! Stop!" Viletta shouted. However, she could not fight as Zero molested her, enticing her body against her mind's will before pressing down on her and causing Viletta to cry out.

"Mama! Mama!" Maria began screaming.

"Maria," Viletta reached towards her daughter in desperation, "Please…look away. Look…away!"

Viletta then felt something sharp dig into her as Zero pierced her skin sharply with a blade of shadow and she began to bleed.

"So you won't cry out, but you want it to stop. I can see your mind begging for it to go away. I will give you the solace you desire. Goodbye and good riddance, Viletta Nu." Zero burst forth several thin blades of shadow from Viletta's back, piercing her heart straight through to the other side of her body from behind. Viletta's heart stopped instantly. There was no suffering, no last thoughts. She had felt pain for an instant and then she was gone.

Zero then absorbed her body and soul as he had done to Ohgi before coming up the stairs.

With Viletta dead he turned his attention towards Maria. The young girl had no idea what was going on, but she was crying as Zero loomed over the crib, stretching his body as his cloak wrapped tightly around him, so that his back under two dozen centimeters from the ceiling. With his shadows he broke the one wall of the crib holding the baby inside and then completely covered Maria in his shadows, cutting her off from the world around her. The small child, barely a year old, was drained and dead within seconds.

Zero left her in her crib on her back and looked around at his completed work. He chuckled a little bit before throwing his head back and laughing like a madman as lighting flashed and thunder boomed, illuminating his shadow upon the wall for those who had the capacity to see him. He was so elated and his joy at his unhampered success was just too much for him.

As he calmed down he gripped a fist and saw the dark violet, almost black, energy that gathered around it. "I am whole," he said and then tightened his gaze, "How lovely."

* * *

><p><strong>June 2019 atb<strong>

**Military HQ**

Word spread of the death of Prime Minister Ohgi and his family. It was all over the news. Kaguya, despite her injuries, forced herself to work every day as a result. Japan could not fall apart. To compensate, both the Chinese Federation and Britannia offered up its protection from any foreign nation that would wish the country harm, which Kaguya was thankful for.

A replacement Prime Minister had yet to be found, but Kaguya was looking and, of course, Kyoshiro Tohdoh was out for blood to find out whoever it was that had killed Ohgi. Investigators were baffled given that the automated defense system hadn't even gone off or registered a single thing. There were no fingerprints, no weapons left behind, no DNA to sample. The only thing they could follow up on was the sign of forced entry given that the door had been blasted open. People believed the same efficient serial killer might have been the one who attacked Kaguya.

Kaguya shared this information with Nunnally as a friend, but Cornelia happened to be listening and thought of another possibility entirely, and interrupted the conversation.

"Sumeragi-sama," Cornelia said, making good on her Japanese, "Is there a chance you could forward some of your case files to Britannian military headquarters."

"I wish I could, but this is high profile things, General-in-chief. That would be a leek of national security."

"I'm only asking because I believe whoever attacked you and murdered the Prime Minister and his family, probably also killed my sister, Guinevere."

"What makes you say that?" Kaguya asked.

"There are too many unnatural parts to this. It sounds similar, but I can't be sure without data. As part of international relationships I would hope you could find this request not to be unreasonable."

Kaguya took a deep breath, "I will talk this over with the rest of my cabinet."

"I understand," Cornelia nodded slightly, "Red tape and all that nonsense. I look forward though, to hearing a confirmation that we will be working together." She then looked at Nunnally. "So sorry to intrude, your majesty."

"No, it's fine, Cornelia," Nunnally looked concerned, "I want to stop whoever did this too."

That had been two weeks ago and now the Japanese and Britannian military was all over the investigation. Although the Chinese had yet to be attacked, Tianzi and Xing-ke promised that they would inform both nations if they heard anything.

However, things at HQ weren't exactly unanimous. Cornelia had put investigative matters under the jurisdiction of Meredith Meredia and Orson Orwells when she was not busy with other affairs regarding other forms of national security.

Currently, Meredith and Orson were in a huge debacle over the facts of the investigation. The two of them rarely saw eye to eye so this was par for the course for both of them.

"And I'm telling you this cannot be explained by natural means," Orson snapped, smacking the back of his right hand into his left palm.

"There is always a natural explanation, Orwell," Meredith sneered arms folded under her chest, "This is the work of a highly skilled serial killer and we will bring him to justice. Or perhaps you'd like to confess something yourself."

"I haven't done anything," Orson bit back, "Perhaps it is you who would like to reveal something. With the Inked Alliance gone, Britannia obviously needs a new enemy."

At this point, Cornelia walked into the room through the automated doors.

"How dare you! I lost my sister to those scum sucking cutthroats. What did you lose Orson? Nothing. Were you sucking Anerdas balls for him and that's why you never took action?"

"Are you looking for a fight Meredith?" Orson scowled.

"I don't know, why don't you meet me in the arena in an hour and we'll find out."

"The way you two carry on," Cornelia said with a trickster smile, "People will talk."

"General-in-chief!"  
>"Your highness!" Meredith and Orson both stopped bickering to address their superior properly.<p>

"What's the issue soldiers?"

"We were debating over the phantom killer, your highness."

Meredith snorted. "Yes, phantom killer. The only thing phantom about it is that no one has seen it. There are plenty of explanations."

"What do we know?"

"Her royal majesty was attacked out in Japan. It took several sections of her guard just to get her ladyship to safety. No one saw the attacker and over fifty are dead, including former television star Don Kanonji and several civilians," Orson began.

"And to make matters worse, Prime Minister Ohgi, his beloved wife and their infant child were also killed in their home no less. No security breach, no warning. Whoever this man, or woman, is they know how not to leave a paper trail," Meredith continued.

"Any similarities to what happened with Guinevere?"

"A little. Like with these last few attacks no paper trail was left behind and though there were signs of struggle no one caught a glimpse of this phantom assailant."

"There's more," Orson said, "I had my men look into this ad nauseum, asking police to turn over reports that met similar criteria and mysterious causes of death."

"Reports came in from my men as well. The bodies we have aren't the only ones. There are reports nationwide of smaller cases. Most of them are Guinevere's supporters during the election and some, upon further investigation were against her late majesty, Marianne vi Britannia when she was alive." Meredith turned to the side and gestured to the large table littered with case files. "Have a look for yourself, General-in-chief."

Cornelia hunched over the table, picking up reports and flipping through them, scanning them over for the vital information. After looking over a few, she put the current one in her hands down and looked shockingly at Meredith and Orson.

"Wait," Cornelia furrowed her brow, "you…you don't think I did this," she put her hand on her chest in trembling concern, "do you?"

"While the pieces line up that way for a motive, no, no I do not," Orson replied.

"Neither do I," Meredith reassured, "Factual evidence can place you and the army far away from the scene of the crime at the times of the incidents, many of which happened so close together that the attacker would have to be moving at the speed of sound to reach them. It has to be a group working together."

"Why can't you accept the idea that we may be dealing with some sort of alien phenomenon? Why can't you at least speculate that we might be dealing with something unscientifical?" Orson raged.

Meredith and Orson continued to bicker while Cornelia looked over more of the files. She began putting her own thoughts into the pile. She had to admit that this scenario seemed familiar. "I think I might have an idea."

Meredith and Orson became silent at Cornelia opening her mouth. "You…you do?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, but I don't want to share my theory just yet. In fact, it's best I don't share it at all." She looked up from the table. "Meredith, have your troops on high alert to protect Empress Nunnally and surround the palace. Orson, send some more of your men to the United States of Japan, I want the area under Britannian surveillance."

"Yes, your highness!" Both generals saluted.

"What exactly do you hope to accomplish?" Orson asked.

"If I'm right, and I'm ninety-two point seven percent sure that I am, I will be able to flush out the killer's true nature."

"How long will we be holding the patrols for?" Meredith asked.

"Until I say otherwise," Cornelia stated. "I'm also going to be going to Japan myself."

"But then you'll be leaving her majesty out of your care," Orson noted.

"For this to work we need to be separated. There's no way around it. Have Zero at her side at all times. He should be able to protect her well enough in my absence. I may not have plenty of trust in him, but he's been loyal to her majesty up till now. We know he's on our side."

"Yes, your highness!"

"Good, dismissed," Cornelia told the two generals and they left. _Just what sort of hollow are we dealing with? _Cornelia asked herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later<strong>

**Tokyo Prefecture**

Cornelia had been welcomed to Japan rather grudgingly. The citizens hadn't exactly forgiven her for Saitama, but Cornelia knew she'd never be forgiven for that and in hindsight was rather regretful she had resorted to it. If she had known it was Lelouch that was Zero the entire time she never would've committed to such an atrocity. Her racist nature had depleted in recent months. Cornelia had even begun taking a personal interest in international affairs to make up for what she'd done. Nunnally felt it was fitting and gave her morale support.

As Cornelia patrolled the streets of Japan, with many citizens avoiding her like the plague she was in the company of an individual she hadn't expected to have followed her.

"Princess, what kind of hollow do you think you're up against?" Guilford asked her.

"Truthfully, no idea, but it will rue the day it was born when I'm through with it. You didn't have to follow me all the way out here, Guilford. I'm more than capable of taking care of one measly hollow."

"Yes, but I'm its primary food source. If I follow you we may be able to draw it out."

"Hmm," Cornelia said, putting a finger to her chin, "I hadn't thought of it like that."

Guilford crossed his arm over his body in salute. "That's why I'm here, princess. To serve you until I no longer can."

Cornelia chuckled briefly, flattered by Guilford's loyalty. "Thank you, Guilford. I appreciate it."

She and her knight walked about another half a block before Cornelia's radio began beeping. "Talk to me!" she exclaimed.

"Situation at Ashford Academy!" The soldier on the other end exclaimed. Although the Japanese controlled the nation now, most of the citizens were allowed to remain. Any Britannians were simply referred to as Britannian-Japanese and just as legal citizens as any others. It had been a difficult transition, but Kaguya had managed to keep things under control. "There are students falling all over the place and windows are being broken. An emergency call was made not too long ago."

"I'm on it!" Cornelia declared. "Let's go Guilford!"

Cornelia began bolting down the street in the other direction before hatching a different idea.

"_You stopped using your gift Nellie."  
>"It's what made you a hero."<em>

With a smirk, Cornelia ran into an alleyway and bounced off the walls before somersaulting on top of the roof and using Bringer Light to bounce from rooftop to rooftop on her way towards the Academy. She would arrive in no time at all.

At the academy, things were in a state of chaos. Zero had already made his way onto the scene, sucking dry the life of any student unfortunate enough to get in his path. He was slowly making his way towards his target: Rivalz Cardemonde. Because of his part-time job, and his lackluster grades, Rivalz had stayed at the academy to further his education. Zero had been stalking him for weeks and was now hot on his trail. Rivalz hadn't betrayed Zero, but like any hollow they attacked friend and foe alike and Rivalz fell in the former without a doubt.

Rivalz wasn't the only legal adult still attending Ashford though. Nina Einstein was also there, having not gotten her GED and taken away from Ashford prematurely. Both were on the run together, Rivalz leading Nina to his bike, as he had done before during Lelouch's attack on Ashford Academy as Emperor.

"Déjà vu, eh Nina?" he joked.

"Y-yeah," Nina said.

Unfortunately, both wandered right into Zero's sights and he sent out a whip of shadow that smacked them both to the ground. Nina fell on her chest. Rivalz fell on his ass.

"Agh, what the hell hit us?" Rivalz groaned, rubbing his sore head.

Nina pushed up off the ground as Zero slowly made his approach towards them. He stopped dead center in front of them. Although not spiritually attuned, both Nina and Rivalz could tell they were not alone. Like with many, those particular people especially close to a hollow could sense its presence or see its outline. From this, Rivalz and Nina knew they were being attacked by something they simply couldn't see clearly.

"What is that?" Nina gasped barely above a whisper.

"You looking for a fight pal?" Rivalz asked, putting up his fists.

"Pal? Isn't that what you used to call me all the time?" Zero asked.

Because he was only half-visible to Rivalz and Nina he was also only half-audible to them as well. However, rather than being a jumble of whispering or sounding like static radio, he just sounded like a very loud ringing in Rivalz head that made it hurt. Rivalz dropped to his knees.

"Rivalz! I will absorb you and bring our friendship to a new level!"

Zero grappled Rivalz with a single tendril and hoisted him into the air.

"Rivalz!" Nina with protective frenzy, struck forward and tackled Zero. The impact of a human's full weight caused him to fall to the ground and Rivalz fell back down. "Rivalz! Run!" Nina shouted back at him.

"Y-yeah! But what about you?"

"Consider this my way of paying you back for last time. Like you said: déjà vu right?" Nina was then swatted away and tumbled along the ground.

"Nina!"

"GO! NOW!" she shouted. "You still have ambitions and dreams, unlike me. You can't just roll over and die Rivalz! You have to live!"

Rivalz clenched a fist and then shouted. "I'll get help! I won't let you die Nina! I swear!" Rivalz ran for his motorbike as fast as he could.

Zero pinned Nina down with a claw of shadow. "So, you intend to offer yourself up as a replacement for Rivalz? How noble."

Nina could now hear the ringing in her head too. It hurt her brain as it had Rivalz. Zero transformed his claw into many tendrils and then pinned Nina down as he had with Viletta Nu.

And it was at this point that Cornelia finally arrived on the scene. She took one look at Zero and the screaming Nina was letting out as he slowly drained her of her life force.

"You want to be with Princess Euphemia!" Zero exclaimed. "Soon I will devour her as well and you two can be together forever!"

Nina only screamed, unable to hear Zero's words, her head throbbing with intense pain.

Cornelia ran up to stop Zero, but his reiatsu weighed down upon her, several times stronger than her own. He then noticed her spiritual pressure and when Cornelia saw the shape of her mask it was almost as if she understood.

Her body trembled with fear. Zero's power was enormous, unlike anything she had ever faced. More than that he dangerously resembled Lelouch and the severe chill his very presence was sending down her spine shook Cornelia to her very core and she trembled on one knee, unable to move, but able to utter two simple words: "By god."

As Zero continued to devour Nina, a fragment of Cornelia's mind was finally unlocked. It was a fragment Lelouch had sealed away within her and she was starting to remember her meeting with him when she rescued Nunnally from him.

_Wh-what…what is this? _Cornelia didn't understand the vision in her head. By the time she'd come to her senses, Zero was already directly in front of her knelt body. He had finished devouring Nina and left her lifeless body on the ground.

He looked at her and said her name, "Cornelia li Britannia."

Cornelia's throat was dry and her whole body was shaking with fear. _How does he know my name? _Cornelia felt the great pressure from his reiatsu weighing down on her. _His power…he's so strong. What is he?_

"Hello and goodbye," No less than 15 tendrils extended out in a multitude of directions from around Zero, each intending to do unholy things to the General-in-chief of Britannia. However, Cornelia was not out of luck just yet.

Before Zero could initiate his attack, Guilford leapt upon his back, looping his arms around his neck, attempting to strangle him and was pulling Zero back. "RUN PRINCESS!" Guilford shouted.

"Guilford!" Cornelia exclaimed finding her voice.

Zero struggled to fling Guilford away. "Guh! Ugh! Get off me!" he declared in annoyance.

"Princess! Please run!"

Cornelia rose to her feet. "But if I do, what about you?"

"Please, do not worry about me your highness. If this is my end, then I will die a happy man knowing that I served you loyally and protected your life until the very end."

"I said GET OFF!" Zero unleashed a pulse wave of his energy, flinging Guilford off him and throwing him to the ground.

Cornelia was finding it hard not to get emotional. She saluted to Guilford. "Die proud soldier, you have honored me with your service."

Guilford smiled at Cornelia from the ground. "I couldn't have asked for more. Now go!"

Cornelia tearfully ran away. There was no way, no god damn way, she could take that…thing on. But she knew, she _knew_ that that thing was what had been killing everyone. Her suspicions were confirmed. But how to go about destroying it? That creature was even more powerful, she rationalized, than the orange haired Japanese she had gunned down nearly 9 years ago. How could she stop such a monstrosity like that? She'd nearly been killed herself.

As she ran away, Zero intended to pursue, but suddenly something clamped down upon the back of his cloak. He looked over to Guilford whose chain of fate was beginning to act up. What was pinning him down was Guilford's arm, shaped like a lance. Guilford was reaching the end of his life as a whole and was starting to turn hollow.

"I don't know what you are, but I won't let you harm the princess," Guilford said only to vomit blood as the transformation continued to take hold on him.

"You have gotten in my way for the last time Gilbert G.P. Guilford!" Zero declared, retracting his cloak and preparing to fight him.

"I," Guilford coughed, standing up, "Don't know what you're talking about, but," He gave Zero his toughest look, "I will protect the princess with everything I have!"

"So be it," Zero flapped his arms down at his sides, creating a crater beneath his location, "Then you may die for your chivalry and your loyalty and become A PART OF ME!"

"As long as I can protect her highness, nothing else matters!" Guilford then leaned back, his eyes turning red, chain of fate at its end, skin exploding and he transformed completely into a hollow. Guilford's mask was shaped like his Gloucester's head. He had a hulking, hunchbacked figured and a maroon colored body. His left arm was shaped like a crab claw. His right arm was a drill shaped like his Gloucester's lance.

"Take your best shot," Zero goaded in the same fashion as he had done to Don Kanonji.

"Gladly!" Guilford declared. He hoisted his drill arm above his head before it doubled, then tripled in size. He rushed forward with the drill spinning so fast that a mach cone was forming around it. "FOR THE PRINCESS!" He declared.

Far away from the scene, Cornelia felt an explosion of spiritual power and saw a pillar of reiryoku rise up in the distance before it died out. And then an empty sensation wafted through her body as though something was amiss and she realized what it was.

Although Cornelia was as bad as Ichigo at sensing spiritual pressure when she first started out, she had spent so much time around Guilford that she never had any trouble sensing him when he was within a certain distance. She hadn't been running that long so she was still within that distance. She realized what was wrong: she could no longer sense her knight's spiritual pressure.

_Dear god…I now know what's causing everything, but…how do I stop something so strong? _She looked at her hands, which were trembling. _I…I'm too weak to take on that level of power. _She put a hand on her eye. _What am I going to do? _The visions of her seeing Lelouch on Aogashima flooded her head again and made her head hurt. _Ugh, and what's the meaning of these visions, _she growled as she clenched her teeth as though that would stop the pain. _I need to lie down. I need to relax so that I can process everything._

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo<strong>

Back in his own home, Zero returned through the garganta feeling livelier than ever. However, he also seemed a bit disappointed. It was if he had expected more from Guilford and had been severely let down. Still, though he had been stabilized as the dominant mind ever since he had devoured Viletta and Ohgi, his missing heart still ached for him to find more souls and devour everything in his wake.

Zero paced the sands of Hueco Mundo, wondering who he should devour next from the world of the living. As he travelled on, he finally decided upon his target. _Yes, of course, I'll go after __**her**__. Then we can be together…forever._

* * *

><p><strong>Britannia<strong>

**New Pendragon**

Sitting outside on the penthouse garden of the royal palace with her breakfast on a nearby table, Nunnally sneezed.

"Bless you," Zero, true identity Suzaku Kururugi, said, handing her a tissue.

"Thank you," Nunnally said, taking it graciously and blowing her nose. Zero received it back to throw away later.

"In Japan," Zero began, "they say that when you sneeze it means someone is talking about you behind your back."

Nunnally giggled, "That's a funny superstition." She then looked sad.

"What's the matter?" Zero asked her.

"I miss my brother," Nunnally said.

Suzaku's instinct was to say "I miss him too", but he knew better than to blow his cover. Nunnally would freak. Instead he simply said, "I'm sure he's thinking of you, wherever he is now."

"Thank you, it means a lot to hear you say that rather than calling him names," Nunnally said.

Zero took a deep breath. _Lelouch, I can't keep this up. I mean…it's Nunnally. Can't I at least tell her? I…_He took another deep breath. His mind was made up. _Sorry Lelouch, but…I can't keep this up in front of her any longer. _"Your majesty, there's something you should now about your brother. He—"

Suzaku was cut off when a fierce pressure like an ocean wave covered the penthouse garden and a garganta slowly opened towards the stairwell entrance/exit.

_Ugh, _Suzaku groaned, _this sensation. _He toppled over onto the ground and passed out.

"Ah, Zero!" Nunnally declared.

"Disregard that fake! I am Zero, Nunnally!" Zero, the hollow, declared from across the garden.

Nunnally stared at Zero in terror, wide eyed. _What is that? That's…that's not like the kind, nice spirits I've always made friends with, but…but it's so like them. _Zero marched towards Nunnally. "Stay away! Don't come any closer!" Nunnally activated her motorized wheelchair, but Zero shot out a few shadows and grounded it.

"Nunnally," Zero said her name with an almost joyful serenity.

"How do you my name?" Nunnally squeaked.

"Nunnally," Zero called her name again and slowly the shadows began to creep up her wheelchair and surrounded her. Nunnally yelped as she was cradled by the shadows. Much unlike the others, Zero was gentle with her, a sentiment he would only show his only sister. "Nunnally," he called her name again as he drew ever nearer to her, while pulling her closer to him at the same time, "I've been so lonely without you. Let me take you, Nunnally," he declared with his voice in a hissing, but agonized whisper.

"Stop!" Nunnally exclaimed, terrified, "Let me go!"

"NO!" Zero declared, his roar frightening his sister as he put unintentional pressure on her, hurting her a little. "Not again! Nunnally! I will have you at my side! I won't give you up again! You and I will be together forever! I won't give you up!"

Nunnally struggled with all her might. Her mind didn't register that, in her terror, she was overcoming the psychological damage of the geass as she kicked her legs out, trying to do everything she could to fend Zero off. When a human is terrified they often call for whoever it is they know can protect them. However, with Cornelia not around, Zero down for the count and Suzaku and Lelouch dead, Nunnally really didn't have anyone she could call out to that her mind knew could protect her. So in her absolute terror, Nunnally could only call out what her mind could register as the one person, no matter what she could always count on to protect her.

"BIG BROTHER!" she shouted as loud as she could. "BIG BROTHER! HELP ME!"

Zero froze. For a moment, for the length of an instant something welled up inside him that he thought he had long since buried. Nunnally was screaming for him. Nunnally needed him and here he was trying to hurt her.

"LELOUCH!" Nunnally screamed.

Deep within his mind, the part of Zero that was still human grew. It grew, fueled by his instinct to protect his little sister and his hollow instincts be damned he was not about to let her be hurt.

_**I won't let you hurt her!**_

Zero dropped Nunnally in an instant and retreated back, clutching his mask.

"Lelouch," Nunnally called her big brother's name softly before she passed out on the ground.

Zero reached towards her as if an invisible force was holding him back, "No I must have her!" Zero declared, reaching towards Nunnally's collapsed form with one hand and gripping his mask with the other. He recoiled away from Nunnally as if pushed back by an invisible force. "But I can't have her," he reached out, "I need her," he dropped to his knees and reached towards her, straining his arm, "But…I…can't…go…after her."

Within his conscience, the part of Zero that was human was still going strong with the thought going through his mind that Nunnally needed him. She needed him with all her heart and no matter what he would protect her, even from himself. _**She is the one being I cannot hurt, no matter what, **_Zero's human half, lectured. _**I won't let you touch her!**_

Zero leaned back and grabbed the sharp points of his mask in agony as his mind wrestled for control from his human half. He ultimately managed to suppress his human half, but only enough that he could make it back to Hueco Mundo before collapsing in the sands. When he awoke, he would have full control once again.

When Cornelia heard about what happened to Nunnally she instantly made her way back to Pendragon. Nunnally had protested, but Cornelia said that her welfare was much more important than tracking down the 'phantom killer'. What she didn't let slip was that she was currently at a dead end and if Nunnally had met the creature that had devoured Guilford, only to narrowly escape being hurt, somehow, then she had to be at her side at all costs in case it appeared again. She would not allow Nunnally to be hurt without being able to do something about it.

* * *

><p><strong>July 2019 atb<strong>

**Japan**

In the northeastern quadrant of the country, inside a small clinic, Arisawa Tatsuki woke up. She'd woken up before, but this time when she woke up she felt different. Before when she woke up she as if so much of her was missing. Her caretaker, head of the clinic, Kurosaki Isshin, had treated her like a guest in his house, but she showed no signs of memory recovery. However, when she woke up this morning it was like someone had flipped a switch in her brain.

She had remembered everything. Bolting down the stairs she tried to discern where she was. Despite her memory loss, she still remembered where she had been in the last year or so, but not why. She looked over to Isshin asleep on the couch. "Hey! Old fart! Who brought me here?"

Isshin laughed. Tatsuki had been as sweet as sugar up until now. To hear her refer to him in such a manner meant that she remembered a lot. "Welcome back to the world, Tatsuki," he said to her.

"Huh?"

Isshin pointed at his temple as he walked around the couch and stood a comfortable distance in front of her. "You couldn't remember who you were for the longest time. I thought you were stuck like that. You had me worried."

"I…" Tatsuki briefly remembered her encounter with Charles. _So that's what happened, he erased my memory,_ she thought as she looked to the side in regret that she had been beaten. "What's today's date?"

"The Nineteenth."

"Oh so I've only been out for a few weeks," Tatsuki said, running her hands through her hair.

"Of July."

"Months?" Tatsuki exclaimed.

"Of twenty-nineteen."

Tatsuki did a few erratic gestures as if trying to process all this, "Wait, wait, wait, back up." She pointed at herself and leaned forward, "I've been with amnesia for NEARLY TWO YEARS?"

"Pretty much."

"Ugh," Tatsuki pawed at her face. She then had something important to ask. "Britannia! What's become of Britannia?"

"I thought your memory would've carried over. Maybe you should take a minute to sit down," Isshin gestured to the couch. "I'll get you a soda."

Tatsuki agreed that this was a good idea. She sat down with a cold drink and let her mind process everything. She had been self-aware for the past two years. Her mind had been trying to reconstruct itself since she woke up. However, one fact had not changed: her friends were dead.

"Oh yeah," Isshin stepped forward with a letter in one hand and coffee in the other, "This arrived in the mail back in May. There was a sticky note attached to it that said only you should be allowed to read it. Since you haven't been yourself I didn't give it to you when it arrived. I don't open other people's mail, despite how I may seem."

"Thanks," Tatsuki said, tearing open the letter seal with her finger. She opened the letter and read it. It read:

_Dear Tatsuki,_

_I'm sorry for hiding from you, for lying to you. Orihime is safe, not dead as you believe. She's with me now. I'll see you and I'll explain everything when I do. Everything will be back to the way it was soon._

Tatsuki then saw the signature on the letter and her hands trembled. A big grin crossed her face.

"Well, what's it say?" Isshin asked.

Tatsuki didn't answer and just dropped the letter and bolted for the door. "I have to go!"

"Whoa, hey, where's the fire?"

"He needs me," Tatsuki said as she put a hand on the door. She looked back at Isshin, "Orihime," she smiled, "was right." She then opened the door and stood out in the secluded wilderness where Isshin had built his home. The sunshine beating down on her face was a welcome sensation and her hair, which had grown incredibly long in the last two years, flowed in the warm summer breeze. Tatsuki then noticed that she was wearing her gloves and her attire she had attacked Britannia in. She smirked and powered up with a declaration that her inner spirits had been waiting for her to declare for nearly two years. Tatsuki shouted it as loud as she could with as much enthusiasm as possible. "SAIGO NO KATACHI NO RYU!" Enveloped in her fullbring, Tatsuki took to the skies and tore for the Urahara shop.

Wondering what was up, Isshin went over to the fallen letter and looked at the signature. He smiled and then dropped the letter back on the floor as he went back to the kitchen to make a phone call. The letter landed foled with just the signature being left out in the open: the inked imprint of a strawberry

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Ask me what it means! Ask me what it means! Lol I am such a troll XD. Again, please no one get on my case regarding Maria Ohgi/Nu, **_**please**_**. Next chapter, without a doubt, I'm also going to be revealing the identity of the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper. Oh and just to throw this out there because I love messing with all of you: perhaps Lelouch wrote that letter to make it look like a certain someone else wrote it instead? Just to throw around some thoughts that you may or may not be thinking. I'm gonna try and get 176 out as soon as I can. I hate leaving you all in suspense. Later).**


	176. Kurosaki Ichigo, The Great Revival

**(A/N: Okay so after that disturbing chapter that made me go back and watch the Nostalgia critic's review on "The Cell" it's time to dive back in and answer the most important question of all: who ate my cookies? I know I still had three left I was saving them for after dinner. *get slapped upside the head by Eien Tamashi* Er I mean who is the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper. …I still want to know who ate my cookies).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>August 2019 atb<strong>

**Tokyo**

Having been assured that Nunnally would be fine, Cornelia was back in Japan once again. Lloyd was already finishing the beta for his newest creation: a powerful Knightmare Frame called the Beowulf. It would surpass even the Lancelot Albion's capabilities and be able to protect Nunnally in case that hollow tried to show up again. Cornelia managed to help by increasing the specs on what little she knew about factsphere technology. Factspheres could readout spiritual power and if could read out the location of the radioactivity caused by it, even a normal human, like Zero, could identify him.

"Are you sure Zero will be able to pilot the Beowulf?" Lloyd had asked her. "It's state of the art technology." He sighed. "If only Kururugi were still around."

"I believe Zero will have an easier time piloting your creation than you think, Lloyd," Cornelia had told him.

Now though, as she sat in the Britannian Embassy in the Tokyo capital, she still wondered what in the world she was going to do if Zero attacked Japan again. Japan's biggest defense was the Gurren MK II and its pilot, Kozuki Kallen, was currently MIA. Oh she was alive, but the military had no hold on her to have her pilot it and Rakshata refused to let it be touched by anyone else.

Even then that was just one machine, save for the Beowulf if Lloyd could get it up and running in time. Now Cornelia sat in her hotel room office, tapping a pencil to a notepad, trying to come up with some sort of formulated plan. She was also trying to wrap her head around those visions that kept bothering her regarding seeing Lelouch at Aogashima. Her head throbbed as she recalled the vision and then, in the next instant, a garganta opened right in her bedroom and Zero emerged. Before she could even get a foot hold, Zero had her pinned down against the floor, crushing her with his shadowy tendrils, pinning her in place with five tendrils along her back, one at each wrist and one at each ankle. Cornelia craned her neck back to look Zero in the eye.

"I've finally found you, Cornelia." The tall, shadowy figure spoke to her.

"Who…are you?" Cornelia gagged on Zero's spiritual pressure.

"I am Zero! The being that destroys worlds and the being that erases life! I am the darkness! I am the nightmare! I am your greatest fear! Surely you know the individual wearing my mantle now is not the original me, but he does not need to be."

"You…Lelouch?"

"Indeed," Zero growled, "Sister."

Cornelia trembled with fear. How had Lelouch become so powerful? In life he could barely run half a mile without tiring out. Even as emperor he'd never been this cruel. She saw the markings on Viletta's body. He had tortured her to death and he had tortured and butchered Nina, just as he was now doing to her. Where was all this cruelty coming from?

"Lelouch…why? Why did you become a hollow?"

"I am surprised you know what that is and so happy you can see me," he tightened his grip on Cornelia, "So very GLAD!" Cornelia gagged and cried out in pain from the tension around her body. Zero loosened up a little. "It'll be bad if I break you so soon. You've been investigating me, Cornelia. I've been watching. How about I tell you what I've been doing before you die.

_He's really going to kill me. I'm really going to die! _Cornelia panicked as the shadows slowly began to tighten around her. They strangled her…suffocated her…terrified her. Cornelia's look of extreme panic was exhilarating to the creature attacking her. She didn't even have the willpower to resist due to the terror.

"Yes, that's the face you should be making, the face of a woman so terrified she doesn't know what's about to become of her," Zero laughed coldly. "I am taking vengeance on those who caused me to resort to what I did. Everyone will know my suffering. If I go down, I WILL TAKE YOU ALL WITH ME!" The shadows bound Cornelia tighter and tighter. She gagged and started to feel weak. Her haughty nature and frightened face turned submissive as she started to succumb to Lelouch's power. "Don't fret sister." The creature laughed. "If you give into my power you may yet see Euphemia again."

"Euphemia…I can…see her?" Cornelia asked wearily. Her resistance dropped considerably.

"That's it." Zero laughed. "Give into the darkness. Give into—" The creature suddenly noticed a presence coming up behind him. The presence was that of a captain class soul reaper zipping upwards along the tall glass building. It was a Soul Reaper, but despite the overwhelming power was not wearing a captain's haori. It was the Mysteriuos Hooded Soul Reaper, once again acting as a big hero. He darted in with such amazing speed and cut Cornelia free before Zero even knew what was happening.

Cornelia pushed up off the floor and coughed as she suddenly regaining the ability to breathe normally. She looked up and saw the figure garbed in black, defending her from Zero. Tendrils of shadow were coming out just as fast as the Soul reaper could hack them away.

"For a Vasto Lordes, I've handled worse," the man said and then swung his blade with intense force, pushing the creature back as the hooded soul reaper's spiritual pressure pushed him out through the window. Zero stood on air as his opponent followed him outside. The hollow opened his cape and wafted out half of it to one side. Zero fired forward spikes of darkness that seemed to come from within a pocket dimension inside his cape. The hooded swordsman hacked through every last one at breakneck speeds with only one hand on his blade. He then put both hands on his blade and sent out another wave of his reiatsu, sending Zero flying away before returning to Cornelia.

He turned towards the second princess and extended his hand down to her. "Come with me if you want to live." He told her. Cornelia could tell from his accent that Britannian was not his first language and that he was also of Japanese origin.

It didn't matter anymore, she'd long since let go of her hatred for the Japanese and the other numbers, for Nunnally's sake. Cornelia grabbed her savior's hand. He flew out, carrying her, through the open window and carried her across the air to a rooftop, mesmerizing Cornelia in how he could move so skillfully across the sky. She had reached high heights once before, but it felt like she was flying right now.

Her savior then used the same technique he had used to move faster than the speed of sound and moved across the United States of Japan until he reached an area that was decimated to rubble, completely blown to smithereens. It was in worse condition than even the slummiest of slums.

Cornelia recognized the area immediately. "K-Karakura Town."

Cornelia's savior let her down in the middle of a deserted street. "We'll be safe here." He told her. He then heard the clicking of a gun. He looked to his side to see that Cornelia had her shotgun trained on him. "Nice fullbring. Is that any way to treat someone who just saved your life?"

"I've had just about enough of your kind popping up and never giving me answers. It's amazing you're actually deciding to talk to me. For once you're going to tell me exactly what I want to know."

"And that is?"

"Who are you? Where did you come from? Why did you save me? What are you?"

"Four questions, two with the same answer." The hooded soul reaper put his sword away. "Allow me to show you, exactly who I am." He reached for his hood with both hands and slowly pulled it back. Cornelia gasped when she saw him. She was confused, but she instantly understood who he was and where he came from.

* * *

><p><strong>May 2019 atb<strong>

**New Yorkshire**

**1:30am**

The Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper watched Lelouch from an alleyway. He had seen the debate. He knew Guinevere was going to win and he'd also seen Zero. The show was over he had his answers and now was the time to make his judgment upon Lelouch Lamperouge, captain of Squad 10.

Lelouch caught wind of his presence and hung up on his phone conversation as he turned his attention towards the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper.

It was after a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder, but he finally saw the Soul Reaper. "YOU!"

"So that's the whole show is it?" the Soul Reaper asked.

"What are you talking about?" Lelouch shouted. "Who are you?"

The Soul Reaper drew out his blade.

Lelouch did the same. "I hope you know attacking a captain is treason, whoever you are."

"Then I ask instead for you permission, captain," the Soul Reaper said, "Permit me to cross blades with you. I have no intent to kill. There are things I can only see through an exchange of cold hard steel."

"You act as if this is some sort of friendly spar to you," Lelouch responded. There was a clap of thunder and another flash of lightning.

"Perhaps it is," the hooded Soul Reaper retorted as another thunderclap and lightning flash followed his statement, "You won't know lest you discover my identity will you and I cannot know the answers I seek without crossing blades with you. There is no way for me to properly ask. Let your sword speak for itself. Face me!"

"As you wish!" Lelouch rushed in and attacked. The enemy blocked his double handed overhead swing by sidestepping and blocking with an underhand push of his sword. _How did he stop me so easily?_

The Soul Reaper turned, spun and struck at Lelouch's midsection. Lelouch barely was able to dodge back in the time span he was given.

"Hey! I thought you said you had no intent to kill!" Lelouch shouted.

The Soul Reaper swung his blade down at his side cutting the rain. "I said no intent to kill. I didn't say I wouldn't intend to draw blood. Keep on your guard!" the Soul Reaper charged towards Lelouch and landed swift, furious, singlehanded strikes. The hooded Soul Reaper always went for Lelouch's guarded side, as if he wanted Lelouch to block. Eventually though he made a stab towards Lelouch's gut and Lelouch jumped back. Using Shunpo he tried to get behind his opponent.

"Hado 33: Sokatsui!" However, before he could even set it off, the hooded Soul Reaper was behind him and delivered and open palm strike into Lelouch's back, sending him flying forward. Lelouch performed a front flip to get his balance and turned to fight his opponent. _It's no good, _Lelouch thought to himself, _with his reiatsu suppressed so well I couldn't sense it in any other encounter, but my enemy is at least captain class. With Gentei Kaijo active he's much more skilled than I am. There's no way I can win against him. Just who am I fighting? _

"I'm not done," the man told Lelouch and struck towards him again and bashed the pommel of his sword into Lelouch's gut, sending him back. Lelouch did a backflip. The Soul Reaper rushed in after him and swung and Lelouch blocked with his blade. Lelouch took to the offensive and swung. His opponent swung towards Lelouch simultaneously, matching his swing speed exactly, as if he meant for the blades to clang against each other. This went on even as Lelouch tried to flank his opponent. He couldn't find a single hole in his opponent's defenses. Whomever he was up against had had proper training.

"No choice," He said and slung his sword over his back, "Rally and Motivate! Eien Tamashi!" Lelouch spammed his fireballs, but his opponent either dodged or deflected each shot. "Hado 88: Hiryugekizoku Shintenraiho!" Lelouch blasted the catastrophic Kido and tore up the street, but his opponent took to the air and held his blade up over his head in both his hands as though taking a high stance in Kendo as he prepared to descend upon Lelouch. Lelouch became frozen with fear as he felt nostalgic at seeing that particular stance. He recalled seeing a stance much like it nearly 20 years ago. His nostalgia made him hesitate and he was nearly cut down as a flash of lightning blinded him on top of that. He barely had time to dodge as his enemy came down, swung out and then swung up to hit Lelouch. Lelouch fired a fireball, his body shaking with anxiety. _There's no way! _He thought as he fired it off, only for the fire to be deflected. _I already discredited that theory! _The hooded Soul Reaper stood before him and held his sword out at his side. _Was I wrong?_

"You only dodged that because I let you," the hooded Soul Reaper told Lelouch. "I've always wondered if it was possible to make you feel fear, to confuse you. It looks like I have my answer."

Growling Lelouch fired the most powerful fireball he could in Shikai. With a single slash his opponent deflected it.

"Hurry up and use your Bankai, Lelouch."

"What?" Lelouch backed up.

"You heard me," the individual said, "Use your Bankai. You're still under the influence of Gentei Kaijo. Theoretically I should be able to take it."

"Dammit, Bankai!" Lelouch really didn't have an option. He wanted to figure out what was going on, even if that meant giving into his attacker's demands. "Zero no Seishin no Eien Tamashi."

With a teleport Lelouch got behind his attacker and attacked with a fireball. His attacker was gone before Lelouch had the opportunity to strike and then Lelouch was quickly cut across the back, cape, Shihakusho and all as his blood painted the streets of New Yorkshire. He fell forward only to be uppercut and fell onto his back into a forming puddle his assailant picked him up and threw him against a wall.

"Dammit…what is this retribution for?" Lelouch asked, standing on his feet, but hunching over. "WHAT HAVE I DONE? ZERO IS THE ONE YOU SHOULD BE AFTER!"

Lelouch heard the answer, but he didn't need to hear it. At that moment the lightning struck close and a loud clap of thunder overrode the words being said, but through the bright flash of the lightning, though he only saw it for an instant, Lelouch finally saw the face of the mysterious hooded Soul Reaper. _I __**was**__ wrong._

He only saw it for an instant, but he saw it nonetheless: the complexion of a man in his mid-thirties and a head of spikey hair. For once in his life Lelouch didn't know what to feel: fear, joy, anxiety, sorrow, shame, how was he supposed to react to this? The lightning struck again. The individual was closer. He saw the individual better this time. He stared at the hooded Soul Reaper, wide eyed, unsure how to react, too shocked to move.

His attacker put his blade away. "I'm pretty sure the thunder overrode my words so I'll say it again. I could understand you couldn't interfere, but a little warning would've been nice." Thunder and lightning boomed and flashed again and Lelouch was left staring at the Soul Reaper before him. "There's more to that though isn't there. On that battlefield, I was just a pawn in your grand scheme, the scheme that you would die and continue to exist, isn't that right? That much is clear to me now from our clash. You know not my identity, but you were thinking about me. At first it was mindless confusion, but then you saw me take a stance," the hood was removed and more thunder and lightning flashed. The Soul Reaper's spikey hair became wet, but his identity was clear, despite the rain now removing the strange color from his hair, darkening it. "And then you began thinking about me."

Lelouch didn't know what to say. He would say he was dreaming, but the rain on his face and the wound on his back made it abundantly clear he was not. "It is you," Lelouch asked in bewilderment. It was perfectly clear as to this man's identity, "I was right when I declared your identity: substitute Soul Reaper, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"No thanks to you of course," Ichigo wasn't going to let Lelouch's lack of communication slide at all.

"What are you so mad about? You already knew I couldn't interfe—"

"YOU COULD'VE WARNED ME!" Ichigo shouted back. There was another flash of lightning followed by another clap of thunder and now the wind was starting to pick up. "You knew. You always knew that this was all going to happen."

Lelouch suddenly found his spine and stood up straight. "It's not exactly something I'm proud of!"

"I can see why," Ichigo was being completely unforgiving with Lelouch.

"So what then? Are you going to judge me? Cast me down?" Lelouch asked. He threw his arms out. "Go ahead! I won't defend Zero Requiem! If this is your justice, then do what you think is right."

"No," Ichigo answered, "I told you already. I have no intent to kill you. I can tell Zero Requiem isn't exactly something you're proud of. I lashed out at you to understand you. I attacked you to get you to see that I'm still around. You consented to the fight, so it's not treason."

"You've matured," Lelouch noted, with a smirk as he put his arms down. The Ichigo of old would've never been this calculating or this intelligent about the whole thing. "Just how did you survive though?"

"Simple, I gave up," Ichigo retorted, putting his sword away.

Lelouch blinked a few times. "Wait, what?" It was uncharacteristic for that response to be heard from Ichigo.

"It was right after Cornelia gunned me down," Ichigo began to explain, "I couldn't move and I realized the futility of fighting back against Britannia. Their empire was way too big and my friends were starving and injured. To fight a seemingly endless battle by myself would've only resulted in my death or the deaths of my friends. So I let my consciousness slip out."

"And you survived? Cornelia unloaded quite the arsenal into you," Lelouch said with an inquiring scowl.

"It'll take more than a few dozen bullets to kill me," Ichigo jabbed a thumb at himself, with a smirk, but it faded quickly and he put his arm down, "However, you add my wounds to my hunger and my exhaustion and it was enough to take me out. I was unconscious for a few hours," Ichigo answered.

_I must've just missed his stirring then. _However, now a bigger problem arose. "But wait, if you're alive why didn't you go back to your friends? Go on with your life? You left Orihime all alone! You didn't even call my bluff that one time!"

"Part way through the battle I started to get the feeling your half-sister could see me and I'm almost positive now that she can see spirits," Ichigo stated, "If I went walking around with Britannia in control after several hundred counts of murder on my head I'd be public enemy number one. Orihime did the right thing by dyeing her hair blue."

By now the weather was starting to calm. At the very least it had stopped raining. "I had a feeling you knew what was going on. When Clovis came into power the first thing he did was establish a memorial to you. Did you know about that?"

"What? No I…" _Clovis did something like that?_

Ichigo tilted his head forward and rubbed the back of his neck, "Nothing major just a small statuette of some sort in the back of the courtyard in his office building. I stayed in the shadows and started doing some investigation on my own. It didn't take me long to find how you were connected."

"But then why the black suit? I understand concealing yourself, but how did you change your Shihakusho so…drastically?"

"I actually went out into the middle of nowhere and hollered for Rita. I thought perhaps she could help me look into things. I didn't want my friends to know I was snooping around. Things were better off with everyone believing I died and trying to take Britannia with me. They would be sad, but they could move forward. That's just the unforgiving way the world is. That's the world you tried to get me to see…when I was younger," Ichigo stated solemnly.

"And Rita heard you?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

"I asked her if she could conceal me from the Soul Society. I wanted to operate without being seen. You've hid things from the Soul Society and us. It was about sometime someone else did the same. With Urahara-san in Soul Society, Rita was my only option in the condition I was in." Ichigo stated.

"So this was to get back at me?" Lelouch scowled.

Ichigo shook his head, "No…well okay that was part of it, but truthfully I just wanted to make it seem like I was no longer around. Rita trained me to help make me stealthier. I've been under her direct tutelage for the last eight years or so. I had a contract with her, up until now. I promised her, in exchange for saving my life, that I wouldn't speak a word to anyone that I was alive. She told me that everyone had a role to play and that I should be dead so it wouldn't make sense for others to know that I am alive. She has the belief that fate has everything happen for a reason so she didn't want me involved in your uprising. So I worked for her since the battle. I was hoping everyone would move on."

"But Orihime didn't give up on you, did she?" Lelouch asked.

By now the clouds had begun to clear and the night was clear and starry. "If I had stayed around for even a little while longer she probably would've found me. I have to find her right after we're done here. With everything the way it is, I'm sure we can pick up where we left off, but I'm going to have to give her a huge apology and to the others."

"Your friends are going to give you hell," Lelouch teased.

Ichigo sighed, "Yeah and don't you think I know it, but…yeah…Orihime never gave up on me. She always wanted to find me. That's why she joined the resistance, dyed her hair and changed her name. She wanted to find me and she felt she could also help people by being in the war."

"So then…you were the one who saved her when her Knightmare blew up."

Ichigo nodded. "I grabbed her at the last moment and shielded her with my body. Still," Ichigo sighed, "almost nine years. It's a long time to be separated, but I made it."

"Well you intend to fix that I assume?" Lelouch asked.

"Well that and I'm sure there's a way I can still be of use. There's more going on with your future self that becomes who you are now as I gathered from clashing with you and I want to help," Ichigo told Lelouch. "We are friends after all, right?" Ichigo extended his arm.

Lelouch nodded, "Yeah, friends." He shook Ichigo's hand, "By the way, is that really your Zanpakuto? I thought you were stuck in permanent Shikai mode."

"Ah this," Ichigo pulled out his blade again and reflected his eyes on the metal, "Rita gave me some lessons. I spent a full good few months with her, learning Kido control on my own. I spent a good amount of time field testing her teachings as her herald too. She's annoying and cryptic, but she's not so bad when you spend enough time around her. She's kind of scary though, which reminds me, how's the Gotei?" Unohana had crossed Ichigo's mind, which is what reminded him of the Gotei 13.

Lelouch put his arm around Ichigo's shoulders, "Why don't you and I get going and I'll catch you up to get you in the know?"

"I'd like that," Ichigo said. And with that the two headed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

**Karakura Town**

"You…you're that Japanese…from nine years ago…the one I gunned down, but how? You should be—"

"Dead? Yeah, it's understandable you would think that, but you have yet to fully grasp the ethereal realm as much as you should. It's true, I haven't been 'alive' for nine years, but neither have I been dead. When you gunned me down, I realized I would never be able to defeat Britannia, so I gave up, passed out and waited until my body was in such a state that it could awaken."

"With wounds like what I left you?" Cornelia marveled at the absurdity.

"Like I said, you have yet to understand the ethereal realm. But that's not the point right now."

* * *

><p><strong>September 11<strong>**th****, 2010 atb, 12:04am**

In the black of night, Ichigo suddenly found himself slipping into consciousness. His wounds were still grievous, but they were not fatal. They had ceased bleeding, but as Ichigo got up he found just how much blood he had lost. He felt incredibly woozy, like he would collapse easily. His stomach hurt from the lead that had passed through it and the lack of food inside it. Ichigo slid off of the slab of concrete he had been laying on and looked to his left for Zangetsu, but what he found was neither his Shikai nor his Bankai. The sword on the ground was the size of a normal katana. It was in a brown scabbard and had a rectangular guard and a red handle. There were two blue strings exiting out of the pommel.

_Is this…my Zanpakuto? _Ichigo wondered. He fastened it to his sides and began walking back towards the Urahara shop before his weakness almost made him keel over and cough up an abhorrent amount of blood. The damage to his body was fierce indeed. Ichigo could just barely feel Zangetsu's presence. The protective sword had done everything to preserve Ichigo's body, but Ichigo felt that if he passed out again he'd be down for good this time.

_I have…to make it…Orihime, _he took a step forward, _needs me. _Blood shot out of his legs and he collapsed onto one knee, panting as blood ran down his forehead. His movement was opening up his wounds all over again. _I need to survive. I have to do something. I can't fight Britannia, so what can I do? Lelouch, _Ichigo thought of the captain, _you knew something about this didn't you and you told Urahara? But what? And why didn't you tell me? I know you couldn't interfere because this wasn't a threat to the Soul Society, but you and this event are connected somehow, I can figure that. _Ichigo's mind kept drifting back and forth between the pieces of the puzzle. _I need someone who knows more than I do, but…I'd never make a trip to the Soul Society. _He felt around for his badge. _I must've dropped my badge somewhere…that's not good. _His vision grew hazy as he took another haphazard step forward and his body grew weaker with every passing second._ There has to be someone I can contact. I don't want to die. _As the thought crossed Ichigo's mind he realized that the prospect of dying was an all too likely possibility and although he was a fearless fool that charged off into reckless situations with no care for his own existence, the possibility of death frightened it as he teetered on its door, not when he had so much to live for. _I don't want to die, _Ichigo's internal voice trembled.

Ichigo got up and then slumped against a tunnel of sorts formed by the overarching concrete above him. "I don't want…to die," Ichigo managed to get out and coughed. He tried to think of someone, anyone who could help him. He mustered up all the strength he could, crawled forward so he could look up at the night sky, pushing his willpower with everything he had. "Rita!" he shouted as loud as he could. "I need help! If you're watching me! Please respond!" He didn't know how much observance Rita had over the living world, but she was his only hope right now. After shouting he leaned forward and coughed up another few ounces of blood.

Luckily for him, Rita had been watching. However, she'd been watching not because of him, but because of Cornelia. Ichigo collapsed onto his hands and knees. His body wanted to quit, but his soul refused to give out. He made to get up and a voice called out to him. "You called?"

Ichigo turned his head around, aggravating a wound in his neck. Rita was standing with her arms folded, Zanpakuto in hand, and tilted as she held it while looking down at Ichigo from the "tunnel" he had just exited.

"Rita," Ichigo got out softly. He stood up and tried to walk towards her, but almost collapsed from the sudden movements of his body.

Rita jumped down and was pushing against him with her back before he'd hit a 45-degree angle between him and the ground. "Easy there tough guy, you are in no shape to be moving around."

"Rita," Ichigo said weakly, "will you save me?"

"I can, but on one condition."

"What?" Ichigo said, eyes threatening to close.

"You want know what connection Lelouch has to the future right? Well I do too. If I save you, you will serve me until that connection is established," Rita said sternly. "Do not rush into this lightly. I know it's a selfish thing to ask a dying man, but if life is that important to you then I am going to need your absolute loyalty to me no matter what order I give, even if it means lying to your friends."

"I give you my word," Ichigo said.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!" Ichigo exclaimed as best he could only to cough up more blood over Rita's shoulder. He could barely see now as his vision blurred. "I don't want to die Rita," he said hoarsely, barely able to get the words out. "Orihime said she would wait for me. If you can save me…please let me live." A few tears fell from the warrior's face.

"Then I will save you, Kurosaki Ichigo." Rita lay Ichigo down on his back and used healing Kido to heal his wounds until he was stable. She then took him to her abode with her and continued to patch him up until he had fully recovered. Ichigo passed out during her treatment, but he remained alive.

When he woke up, he was in Rita's tower and she was bringing him food on a silver tray. He sat up as she placed the food down on a wooden stump that acted as a fixed table. "Eat," she told him. "You're no good to me injured. Eat plenty and get your strength back. You're going to need it if you're going to survive here with me."

Ichigo leaned back against the bedpost all bandaged up with his injuries healed. "Thank you, Rita."

"Don't thank me just yet. By my calculation it's possible you will have to hide yourself from society for eight or nine years."

"I can manage that," Ichigo said with a stern gaze, "I gave you my word."

"Your friends will think you are dead."

"It's not goodbye forever," Ichigo responded.

"Good boy," she said, "Now," she sat on top of her staff and crossed her legs before pointing to Ichigo's Zanpakuto, "Your Zanpakuto used up almost all of its own energy to preserve your life. You can thank your ability to not have died when you lost consciousness to its tenacity to preserve you. Your reiatsu has been controlled by it, but it's artificial, something you never learned. If you call out your Zanpakuto right now it'll undo the process and you'll be of no use to me."

"What do you want me to do?"

Rita stood up, "I'm going to retrain you and teach you how to control your power." She held up three fingers. "Within three years I intend to teach you what took me much longer to control. You are significantly weaker than I am at my base strength so that should not be difficult."

"Why, just how strong are you?" Ichigo asked.

Rita walked over and gave a simple flick to Ichigo's forehead. His neck snapped back in whiplash and there was now a trickle of blood trailing from it. "Any more questions?" she asked.

"Yeah, can you fix what you just did?"

Rita healed Ichigo and as she did noticed something. "Huh, I thought there was something odd."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

Rita placed a hand on his chest and sucked away a yellow emblem from it that had been invisibly placed there. "It baffled me how someone with your strength could lose like that even with the starvation. Now I understand. You were limited, your power was restricted. Urahara Kisuke or Lamperouge Lelouch placed a seal similar to the Gentei Kaijo on your body."

"What?" Ichigo was both surprised and upset by this revelation.

"It was for the best. Your full power would've been deadly even if you did wear yourself down. Not just to the Britannians, but also to the fabric of time and space." Rita replaced the emblem. "For now though, it's best you keep it. You won't be doing much fighting for a while and best to control what you have to work with before I have you work with all of your spiritual energy."

"But—"

"I said you had to follow my orders and be absolutely loyal to me. No arguing." Rita held up a finger.

"Right, understood, sorry," Ichigo responded.

"Good, now you just rest. When your wounds have healed we will begin." She began to leave and stood at the doorway. She glanced over her shoulder at Ichigo. "My teaching methods are not conventional. I am not a certified teacher. My training is going to be tough and I am not going to baby you." She held up her index finger. "If you can't do what I ask I can take away your life just as easily as I saved it. Your life is in my hands now until such a time comes when I no longer require your services. When that time comes," Rita put her arm down, "I will let you return to the life you once led."

"Thank you, Rita," Ichigo told her.

"Idiot, you don't need to thank me for something like this," Rita said turning fully back around as her tail twitched. _Besides, I need you alive for other reasons. You can't die just yet. You're too useful to me and to the Soul Society._

By Rita's instructions, she taught Ichigo how to control his spiritual power. It was a long, grueling process. There were many days that Ichigo would complain because he couldn't do it.

"Do you want to see your friends again or not?" Rita snapped at him once. "I told you that your life is in my hands. I can take it away just as easily as I gave it back to you if I don't see results." She smacked the blunt end of her Zanpakuto staff into the back of Ichigo's head.

"Goddamit, I'm trying!" Ichigo shouted as he rubbed the injury. "What do you want from me?"

"No," Rita held up a disciplinary finger, "no try or try not. It's do or do not. There is no try."

"Damn you're strict."

"Didn't I say I was before? I want to see you succeed, Ichigo. Urahara Kisuke taught you the basics. You brought out your full power. Lelouch helped you maximize your full power and I will teach you to control that power. I can't afford for you to fail me. There can be no mistakes. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" Ichigo readied himself again.

"Good now attempt it again," She instructed.

Ichigo did eventually learn to control his own power. Rita helped him with his new uniform and as a test she sent him to oversee one of Keigo's concerts. The field test was a success. Ichigo served Rita and obeyed her orders. No matter how badly he wanted to, Ichigo could not tell his friends that he was alive, or anyone else. However, he was allowed to interact with the world if it would not affect the timestream, such as saving Orihime when she was about to die, Tatsuki when her memory was about to be erased, or performing Konsos.

On days he was not needed, Ichigo spent his free time adapting to hell's environment. The thicker air and rough environment allowed him to grow and rise in power even further. On some days he even asked Rita to spar with him as she had done on the day he had protected his friends from Scourge. That was a training day he nearly regretted asking for in hindsight. He had just barely made it out there to confront Scourge. He was glad he had enough reiatsu leftover from sparing with Rita to still have enough power to fight Scourge in his weakened state, but not enough to do it quickly, else he would've ended Scourge right there.

In his many combat sessions with Rita, Ichigo could see the strength and refinement of a first generation soul reaper bleeding through. Rita's power was godly. Ichigo had nothing to compare it to having never seen Yamamoto in action before. When his Hollow fought Yamamoto Ichigo was unconscious within his subconscious so he missed most of the fight. Much like she was teaching Ichigo to do, Rita had had so many years to do nothing except train her body and refine her skills when there was nothing else for her to do. While her reiatsu as a whole did not differ that much from Yamamoto's it was her constant refinement and practice of her skills that kept Rita ahead of every member of the Soul Society.

By the time of Zero Requiem, Ichigo's body had taken enough of Rita's punches to grow tougher and his tenacity to try and catch her had increased his speed and his body's will to dodge and avoid pain increased his reaction. His ability to control his reiatsu increased his stamina further giving the impression that Ichigo had become more powerful when, in fact, he was simply using the reiatsu that normally was lost whenever he took a breath of air because he had no control over what was in his body. As he was now, Ichigo was almost as fierce an opponent in just his sealed form than he was when he first obtained his Bankai. In essence, Rita had trained Ichigo to be more like her. He was still far outclassed by her, and even Unohana, but Ichigo had full control of his reiatsu and abilities. He was on a completely different level than he originally began.

And yet, despite this, during all this training, Rita had never used her Bankai once, even against his, not that she needed to. Ichigo had questioned her on this.

"Like many, my Bankai is not for training people. My Bankai is a power that destroys everything it touches. You would not want me to use my Bankai on you, Ichigo. Quite frankly, you would die. The last time I used it—no never mind."

"What?"

"Forget it, let's get back to training."

And then, back in April, he was finally released from Rita's contract.

"I'm done?"

"Yes, I no longer require your services. You should know what you have to do now without my instruction. It is time you confronted Lelouch. You are the master of your own future and I have acquired from you what I set out to claim. However, sometime in the future, I will be calling upon for you. Not just you, but the Gotei as well. Given the time we have spent together, I know you will be ready for what you will face."

"All right then," Ichigo said, preparing to head out.

"If you see Retsu, give her my regards."

"I will," Ichigo told her, "And thanks Rita, for everything."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

**Karakura Town**

"Yes, I understand what you mean. I am responsible for causing your," Cornelia made air quotes, "death. Why did you save me?"

"I was asked to."

"By whom?"

"By your half-brother, Lelouch."

* * *

><p><strong>Several Months Ago<strong>

As Ichigo explained to Lelouch what he had done and his interactions with Rita, Lelouch explained to Ichigo the questions he had about what he did. At the end of it all, Lelouch stood in front of Ichigo and bowed his head, extending his arms out and taking a stance of crucifixion.

"What's this now?" Ichigo asked.

"You now know everything and so I ask, what is your will to do with me? For better or for worse I indirectly tried to kill you and you've seen all of what I am, all of what I did and so I ask: am I a monster to be slain, or am I someone you can trust?"

Ichigo frowned at Lelouch, "You showed regret for your actions time and again and everything you've done in the Soul Society is proof that you've changed. Who you were then is not who you are now. I didn't know you back then and I can't judge you for what you did. After all, the fact that you're standing in front of me is proof of Rita's choice."

Lelouch stood up straight again. "But why, that's not good enough!"

"I've given you my answer. You are as I have always known you: manipulative, but with good intentions. You didn't want to have to sacrifice me. You made a judgment call you didn't want to make. You and I both got lucky. As for everything else though, only Rita knows that and it's not my place to ask. Talk to her yourself next time you see her."

"Can't you arrange for us to meet?"

"Rita sent me away from her employ after your death. She said it was time I confronted you, that I was master of my own future now that she got from me what she needed."

"I'll never figure that squirrel out," Lelouch shook his head side to side, "Anyway, if that means you're a free agent again, then there's something you can do for me."

"What is it?"

"I had a vision, a memory recollection if you will. It happened when Orihime and I were trying to uncover your identity. It was right after we met before we entered C's world."

"What sort of vision?"

"I saw you in your hooded form saving my sister. My not yet temporally displaced self becomes a Vasdo Lordes by hiveminding one that eats me."

"Like Mia?"

"Exactly like Mia!"

"You want me to rescue Nunnally?"

"No, not Nunnally. I'm referring to my older half-sister: Cornelia li Britannia." Ichigo blinked. "Yes, Ichigo, the woman who nearly killed you I want you to save the life of."

"Why can't you do it? She's _your_ sister."

"I believe that's around the time that I need to be fighting my hollow self to slay it. Save Cornelia and bring her to the Urahara shop so that I may talk with her. I know you probably resent her, but do you know why she was in Japan in the first place?"

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"It was so she could save Nunnally and me. That's what he told me," Ichigo finished explaining to Cornelia. He was smirking. "It's kind of funny in a way. If I had known that was your ulterior motive I would've helped you find them if you had asked. I'd do anything for my little sisters, after all," he looked at Cornelia with a stern gaze, "Even kill people."

"How is it that you've known Lelouch for so long?"

Ichigo explained to Cornelia about the Temporal Paradox and everything he could about the other world.

"That is the wildest tale I have ever heard," Cornelia brought her hand to her forehead and her expression yielded one of a person who felt they needed to lie down and soon, "and yet after everything I've been through it just makes sense." The vision in her head now suddenly made sense and it no longer bothered her. That had been real. Lelouch had altered her memory. He knew this would happen and to stabilize time he wiped her memory of the event. She believed that it was due to her spiritual power that she was even able to remember the event. "Still, soul reapers, temporal paradoxes, and this place called the soul society? It's really hard for me to wrap my head around all this."

"I can explain it to you. Lelouch would want me to in preparation for you two to meet, I'm sure."

"He wants to meet me?" Cornelia crinkled her brow.

"More like he knows you probably have a lot to say to him and ask him. He wants to give you that opportunity even though he knows you're going to give him hell."

"He's damn right I'm going to," Cornelia scowled.

"He regrets it though."

"Huh?"

"He knows now that you tried to save him. And for that he feels that he wishes he could take it all back because if he knew you had tried and thought he was dead, he told me he would've called you the first chance he had and asked you to come get him."

"Really? He said that?" Cornelia's eyes shook and she felt like she was going to cry. _Wh-why am I getting emotional all of a sudden? I don't even know if this is one hundred percent true? _She wiped her eye. _Stupid estrogen._

"Your phone call before the war broke out meant a lot to him. If no one else, he always thought you were on his side, you and your sister."

Cornelia took in a deep breath. "That's not going to make this easier."

"I know and he knows that, but lashing out at him is going to be the first step towards healing. Just listen to what he has to say and think with an unbiased mind."

"You are…wiser than your appearance would indicate."

"I wasn't always like this. Age has helped me along that path," Ichigo told her and continued to walk on towards the Urahara shop.

As Cornelia trailed behind Ichigo she asked, "Earlier you said that if I had spoken to you directly that you would've helped me rescue Lelouch and Nunnally. Would you really have done that?"

"At the time I didn't know what I know now so yeah, more than likely. I told you, I'd do anything for my little sisters. You wanted to protect your siblings more than anything. Even though you were the enemy, you deserved to have that comfort. I can't imagine what I'd do either if I thought everyone I loved was dead."

"Are your sisters still alive?"

"They adapted to life under Britannian rule, my dad too. I'll probably have to go and let them know I'm okay at some point."

Cornelia suddenly laughed.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just," she massaged her forehead with her fingertips, "nine years ago we wanted to kill each other and now here we are finding out how much alike we are."

"I know what you mean," Ichigo chuckled and then extended his hand to Cornelia. "Friends then, even though I'm a number?"

"You're not a number anymore, Japan has its freedom, but that's inconsequential now. I've got to learn to let go of my own intolerance and racism," Cornelia shook Ichigo's hand. "Friends." As Ichigo and Cornelia made their way to the Urahara Shop, Orihime met them at the door and Ichigo introduced Cornelia to her. Orihime, kind hearted woman that she was, curtsied in the presence of royalty, but Cornelia told her it was quite all right. It was amazing for Ichigo to see the kindhearted, soft Orihime back in the girl's soul. Only two years ago she was vengeful and full of hate towards the Britannians, but ever since he had returned, she'd completely let go of that hate.

* * *

><p><strong>May 2019 atb<strong>

Ichigo and Lelouch returned to Karakura Town, making their way through the desolate rubble as the duo marched towards the old Urahara shop. They didn't get completely into the district when a figure stood in their path. It was a woman wearing a green, sleeveless tube top with a mauve jacket over it and long, sky blue jeans. She had long, burnt orange hair with a couple of blue highlights through it.

"You…really…are alive," her whole body trembled at seeing Ichigo. Overcome with emotion, sobbing profusely, the woman ran towards Ichigo. "Ichigo!" She rushed towards him with all of her might to throw herself at him. Ichigo welcomed the woman into his arms and held her soothingly to him while she sobbed as she crinkled her fingers and pulled her hands down his chest. She started to cry.

"I'm sorry I made you worry. I'm a terrible fiancé," he told her.

"You promised though. You said you would come back no matter how long it takes. I've been waiting for you." Orihime then squeaked. "Oh god, you're alive. I thought you were dead." Orihime said as tears exited her face rapidly. "I thought you were dead." she repeated, hyperventilating.

"I'll give you two some time alone," Lelouch said, feeling like a third wheel.

"Yeah," Ichigo said contently, smiling down at Orihime. Lelouch left the picture and left the two lovebirds alone.

Orihime began crying in Ichigo's arms, overcome with emotion that her hero was, in fact, alive. Ichigo comforted Orihime with a tender, yet firm, embrace. "It's okay, Orihime. I'm here now. Everything's going to be okay." He swayed back and forth as he held her like there was a slow song playing in the background

"I know, I know," Orihime sobbed as she held onto her fiancé.

"I've been watching over you. I know I couldn't be at your side, but I was always watching over you." Ichigo let go of her and put his hood back on. "See?"

Orihime removed Ichigo's hood and then promptly gave him a long, passionate kiss. Ichigo returned the favor.

The tearful, broken Orihime had been pushed back to the bottom and the happy, jubilant Orihime was back and she smiled in serenity at Ichigo. "You always save me when I'm in trouble. Ichigo is my knight, my guardian angel. Ichigo is my hero."

"Hero, huh?" Ichigo felt so elated hearing that said to him.

"I know you don't like the comparison, but you're my superman," Orihime told Ichigo as she softly nuzzled into him. "Now that you're back, will you promise to never leave my side again?" Orihime looked up at him.

Ichigo leaned down and kissed her briefly. "I promise."

"Ichigo."

"Orihime."

Both cupped the cheek of the other with one hand and leaned in to kiss. When they broke away for air, Orihime lay contently against Ichigo's chest, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm so happy you're back," she sniffed.

Ichigo rubbed the top of her head. "I never really left. I just couldn't be at your side." He brushed his thumb under her eye. "I wanted to, and I'm sorry for deceiving you. It hurt me so much to watch you be in so much pain." Ichigo took a deep breath. "But I never stopped looking out for you. You were always in my thoughts. I knew you needed me to be alive and that's why I simply refused to die. I'm sorry for making you go through all that. No matter what I do, it won't make up for everything you've suffered. It's just…"

"I know, Lamperouge-kun explained some things to me already. You don't know though," Tears leaked out of Orihime's face, "How happy it makes me to see you alive after all this time." Her face grew sadder as she dissolved into a busty ball of tears.

Ichigo looked disheartened. "You're right, I don't know, but I can guess." He caressed the top of her head again. "The distance between us I've put for these last nine years…how often I've wanted to simply close that distance." Ichigo surrounded Orihime in his arms tightly again. "I'm so glad the time has finally come when I can hold you again, just like this." He held her in his arms to take the pain away.

"Thank you for coming back and being alive. I forgive you for your perceived mistakes," Orihime looked up at Ichigo and caressed his cheek, "I didn't feel there was anything I wouldn't do to hear your voice again or look into your eyes and see you looking back."

"I hate myself for hurting you," Ichigo apologized.

"Don't say that," Orihime said with a reassuring smile, "Don't talk about the past, what matters is the future. You're here now and you'll continue to be here. Just by being here you've brought a smile back to my face and I know I can get better and forget all the pain so long as you're here. All that I endured I endured it to see you again. I guess you could say I earned seeing you again."

Ichigo smirked. "There's that silly side of you I've always liked. Come on," he said, taking her by the hand and preparing to go inside, "Let's go see what Lelouch has to say."

Surprisingly there wasn't much else for Lelouch to say other than to bring Orihime up to speed. She wasn't able to leave Karakura Town since she was supposed to be dead, and was still a wanted criminal by the Britannians until that bounty got repulsed. Lelouch figured he could do that after he spoke with Cornelia. All three stayed in the Urahara shop that night. They could begin getting the gang back together in the morning.

That evening, as Ichigo lay down on the ground in one of the rooms, he readied himself to have his first chance to get some much needed uninterrupted, long sleep in quite a long time. His Zanpakuto was over by the door. He had removed his waraji, gloves, hooded kosode and sash and was just lying on his back in his shitagi and hakama. The cool breeze from the natural circulation in the room was a welcome change from the constant heated temperatures of hell.

As he lay there staring at the ceiling, the door slid open to the room he was staying in. He sat up on his futon and couldn't mistake the figure that had strolled into his room. He smiled and kissed her when she lay down next to him.

"So soon?" he asked.

"You've been gone a long time. I don't want to sleep without you."

Ichigo smiled at her and brought her close to him. He inhaled the scent of her hair. He had missed her so much. He could feel her touch once more as the sensation of holding onto her invigorated him. Ichigo brought her closer and then ran his hand across her breast eliciting a small gasp from Orihime. He pushed away slightly. "S-sorry was that too soon?"

"N-no it's just…it's been so long…I've almost forgotten what it was like for you to touch me there," Orihime flushed.

"Shall I remind you?" Ichigo smirked at her.

"Please," Orihime pleaded in a whisper.

Ichigo turned Orihime over onto her back and loomed over her as he began gently rubbing his hands over her body as his hands began to remember the shapes and curves of the woman he loved as if it was calloused into his skin. He hadn't felt her like this in so long, but he still mostly remembered how to turn Orihime on as if it was as instinctual as releasing his Bankai. Orihime's proportions had grown, mostly just her chest, and of course her muscle tone had tensed from all that combat experience, but she was still the same Orihime Ichigo loved and remembered: The same sensitive breasts and nether regions, the same long, soft hair, and the same smooth, soft skin.

The feeling was tantalizing to Orihime, like she was being deflowered all over again. Had it been ten years? 15 perhaps? She'd lost count since the last time she and Ichigo had sex and she had never, ever let another man touch her. He was the only one for her.

Things got heated as clothing slowly began to be removed and Ichigo and Orihime were fumbling with each other beneath the sheets. It was certainly a night of passion to remember.

"Yes…Ichigo," Orihime cooed as he licked the side of her neck and fondled her breast, "Touch me…you're the only one allowed to touch me like this. No one else," she gasped for air, "Just you."

"Then I guess that makes me one lucky man to have such a beautiful lover," Ichigo told her.

"You're such a romantic," Orihime smiled at him.

"You're the only one allowed to see this side of me," Ichigo smiled down at her as he stopped teasing her and positioned himself over her.

Orihime smiled. "Then that makes me feel like the luckiest girl in the whole wide world to have someone like you that cares so much and is so gentle with me. I never want to be apart from you."

"And you never will. Not ever again," Ichigo said and entered his fiancée.

Orihime bucked backwards as Ichigo entered her and let out a pleasured moan of ecstasy. Having not experienced the feeling in so long, he was so big inside her, perhaps bigger than she remembered. He loved her and their love was pure. No matter what sort of wedge fate had tried to drive between them, they had shattered it and were together once again and this time it would be forever.

When both had climaxed, Orihime could only think of one thought as she fell asleep with her lover soon to be her husband as he lay next to her naked in the dark:

_**I love you, Ichigo…  
>…Never leave my side…<br>…Always be with me.**_

**End of Chapter 176**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Together with me now: Awwwwwwwww. But I think you're more or now screaming: FUCK YEAH! Because why not: Ichigo LIIIIIVES! Next chapter is the much awaited confrontation between Lelouch and Zero and I already have the battle written out, just need to change a couple of things. See you then).**


	177. Zero Vs Zero: There Can Only Be One

**(A/N: I cannot tell you how long this battle has sat in a digital file collecting dust. Anyway, here we go, hope you like it and it's everything you could have asked for).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass.

* * *

><p><strong>United States of Japan<strong>

**Tokyo Central**

"Come out come out wherever you are, Cornelia." Zero, the soul of 99th Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia looked around trying to spot her in the streets wondering if perhaps she had run away or if the hooded Soul Reaper that had attacked him was waiting around for him. He looked from side to side as he slowly floated through the air, shadows following his cape that flowed down past his feet. It was then that he suddenly spotted a tastier prize. His new target had cherry red hair, larger bosoms than Cornelia, extravagant ocean blue eyes, and was Lelouch's exact school age. Her hair was parted in the center with spiked ends all around waving out down around her ears. It was like her hair was an inverted chrysanthemum. She was dressed in a light mauve t-shirt and dark green parachute pants with white stripes by the pockets and white sneakers with red stripes along the sides. He knew this girl. "Kallen." Zero, hollow instinct taking over, dove towards the half-Japanese teen and landed in front of her. The impact tore up pavement where he landed, sending people, and cars, nearby flying. Kallen was blown back and landed on her ass.

"Ow." She uttered as she hit the ground, closing one eye. "What the hell was that?"

"You're mine." Zero chuckled darkly. From the dimension within the folds of his cape a large shadowy, sharp fingered, hand snaked out and grabbed Kallen around her arms and torso, boobs and all. The grip was tight, so tight that Kallen gasped finding it hard to breathe and coughed until she could regulate her breathing. Lelouch picked her up and then slammed her back onto the ground causing Kallen to express her pain in an agonized, stifled howl. Kallen didn't know what was going on. She could barely breathe and she couldn't move her arms. Her legs had movement in them, but they felt like lead. The normally haughty Kallen was petrified, unsure what to do or make of the situation. Her mouth hung open and her eyes shrank as she looked up.

_Why can't I feel my…everything? _Kallen wondered. To her, her body felt numb, like she had been standing inside a freezer for an hour, only no temperature loss.

"You will become a part of me!" Zero declard.

Kallen could only think of one logical course of action. She screamed. It was the kind of scream one normally exuded when on the verge of rape or another kind of heinous act or crime.

_**I hear you, Kallen…**_

With a flash and a loud, to those who could hear it, slash a blade went sailing through the air and slashed the shadowy hand gripping Kallen off at the wrist. "Hado 33: Sokatsui!" A blast of Kido hit Zero in the face. He staggered back as the smoke cleared. His assailant stood in front of him. He was wide eyed as to who he saw.

"That's…impossible."

Standing in front of Zero was himself, as a captain of the Gotei, garbed in the haori of the tenth division. He was standing with his Zanpakuto in his right hand. His left arm was extended out towards his hollow self with his pinky and ring finger curled and his index and middle finger bent at the center knuckle. Spirit energy still exuded from it in wisps of smoke.

"Nothing is impossible. If you truly are me, you would know that our mind and ability is capable of anything. I hardly remember when this situation was reversed. My mind is a total blank after that first shot. You already know who I am, but let me introduce myself in case you have some doubts." Lelouch turned away from his left lead stance to a central stance as he swung his arm down at his side as if he were trying to swat a fly coming towards his left shoulder. "I am the Captain Squad Ten, Lamperouge Lelouch!"

"Captain…of squad…ten?" Zero was confused. He had been thrust into a high level of power without learning the way things work and instinct had been driving him since. The mind of the hollow he overtook, the one with much experience and knowledge of the way the world worked, was suppressed deep inside Lelouch and therefore he knew nothing except of how his own powers worked.

Lelouch's captain self could obviously tell this. "I see, so you're not too keen on how the world works. Let me be brief then. I am a high ranking Soul Reaper and my job is to purify hollows, which is what you are. In defeating you I will perpetually loop our existence. Soon you will become me and be saying the exact same thing to the version of us that comes after you."

"You speak nonsense," Zero spoke. "Whatever you are, you are not me. I sense not the darkness from you."

"I've cast aside the darkness and mistrust that used to drive us so much. I am not light, and I am no white knight, but I know now what it's like to be a hero," Lelouch returned.

"Hero? Absurd," Zero scoffed. "If I could be a hero, I would not be as I am now would I?"

"It seems words have lost their purpose. Very well," Lelouch slung his sword over his back, "Rally and Motivate, Eien Tamashi." His cape flew across his back over his haori. "Are you prepared, my hollow self?"

"You dare challenge me?" Zero roared.

Lelouch looked at his hollow self in disgust. "If I am not you, then you are not me either. I was never so overconfident and arrogant in my own power and I didn't prey upon the weak for my own amusement. I've spent the last two years settling things with my past. The time has come for me to put that behind me once and for all."

"You will not defeat me," Zero declared. Tendrils of shadows ripped up through the ground at a fast pace.

Lelouch used his force shield to block the incoming attack as the shadows impacted upon the surface, bludgeoning it relentlessly. He looked down at Kallen, still sitting on her ass, petrified and scared. She had no idea what was going on. Lelouch looked at Kallen with compassionate eyes. _Don't worry Kallen, I'll protect you. _Lelouch grabbed Kallen by her upper arm and used his cape's teleport ability to warp across the street, making Kallen even more surprised and confused. He then warped right behind his hollow counterpart and attacked it with a dark fireball. Zero deflected it with his bare hands. Lelouch and his dark double then engaged in a match of hand to hand combat.

More than a century ago, Lelouch never would've been able to fight with his hands and feet extensively, but he had the ability to do so now, especially if his opponent was himself. The blows came out quick and fierce, neither opponent landing a hit and each strike blocked, parried and counterattacked for a good 30 seconds. Despite currently only using Shikai, Lelouch's hand-to-hand combat was at least on par with Zero.

Kallen, wondering what was going on, ran into the nearest building and ascended to its rooftop and looked over the street. She had a gut feeling that whatever was going on, it was very similar to the Karakura Seven phenomenon with the one member that was completely invisible. She herself had also heard of the 'phantom killer' that was attacking people and felt that she had been a target, but something had definitely saved her. And whatever had saved was now fighting the phantom.

Kallen, unfortunately, did not have the ability to see or sense this phantom or its attacker. She wondered if perhaps she should place her faith in god or perhaps pray for her to see these invisible forces. She closed her eyes and tensed them, trying to focus, trying to hone in, become part of the invisible world before her. Unfortunately, while this trick would've worked 18 years ago it would not work now. The Hogyoku was long since gone from the world of the living and therefore unable to grant Kallen's wish. However, while she was not a spiritually aware being, those who are close to the dead around them are sometimes able to sense the presence of the dearly departed close to them, like with Rivalz and Nina.

Kallen, being closer to Lelouch than even them, eyes closed, was able to obtain a pseudo-view of the invisible world. Everything around her was a dark shade of blue. Far above the streets, throwing punches and kicks were two individuals shaded in red inside Kallen's mind. The presence of both seemed nostalgic to Kallen, as if she knew the two beings fighting. She couldn't make out the identity of either. The masked being was impossible to identify, but as she honed in on it, Kallen could feel her body hurt. She could tell that that was the being that attacked her. The other being, the one wearing the cape and coat, honing in on that figure made Kallen's upper arm feel warm. That was the entity that had saved her. There was something nostalgic about both beings, but Kallen couldn't tell what it was.

As Lelouch dodged to the side from his hollow's attack he held his wrists together and cupped his fingers, holding his hands close to his stomach. "Hado 33: Sokatsui!"

In response, a large orb of shadow was shot out of his Zero's cape and nullified the Kido, but Lelouch was already on the opposite side of his target. Lelouch fired several fireballs at his target, but the projectiles were absorbed by the creature's cape and Lelouch was struck in the shoulder and the side of the stomach by a spear of shadow. He grunted in displeasure to being dealt damage, but Lelouch wasn't about to give up. He was at full strength, having applied for Gentei Kaijo long before he had motioned to save Kallen. In fact, that was what had made him late in saving her.

With that thought in mind Lelouch teleported away from his hollow counterpart and clacked his feet together. "Ban!" he thrust his arms out sideways. "Kai!"

Kallen saw the pose and recognized it. Her eyes flew open and her concentration broke. "Zero!" Kallen's heart beat incredibly fast. She still had a photographic memory image of the other figure. Its head was shaped like Zero's helmet. Kallen's eyes became troubled and she thought of something ludicrous. _That's…what if these invisible beings are spirits of the deceased. Is that even possible? _Kallen wondered, _but…but if that's the case, why are there two Zeros? Why did one attack me and why did one save me? What if…what if one of those Zeros is Lelouch and…_Kallen continued with her ludicrous theory…_and the other is him as Zero. Could…could this be a battle afterlife spirits have in order to pass on to the next life? I..._Kallen suddenly shook her head and stared up at the sky. _Kallen, listen to yourself, what are you thinking? Spirits of the dead? As if such things could possibly exist._ She thought of Orihime. _Then agan…_ she shook her head. _No, Big Blue's situation is completely different. _She spoke aloud, "Completely. Different."

Enhanced by his Bankai, Lelouch was now more of a match for Zero. Lelouch and his dark double fired energy blast after energy blast at each other, shooting each other's shots as they stood apart from their target. Lelouch's hollow countered every dark fireball with an orb of shadow. Lelouch then took a risk. He covered himself with his cape and charged forward, using the projectile deflecting properties to guard himself and then used Shunpo to get closer. Upon getting within striking distance of his hollow self, Lelouch clamped his fist around his hollow self's mask and fired a fire ball straight into its eyes and Zero was blasted into a cloud of smoke.

_Got him! _Lelouch smirked, only to still be able to sense Zero's reiatsu. _What? _

Zero emerged with a wave of his cape, proving to be completely unharmed. "Did you really think you had the power to stand up to me? I told you before. I am Zero! I am the entity who destroys worlds!" He speared Lelouch through in six different places along his torso, three on either side of the center of his body, "And the entity THAT ERASES LIFE!" Zero then chucked Lelouch into the building where Kallen was. He let his tendrils stay out and watched Lelouch as he lay on the ground.

Lelouch's body hurt. Superhuman endurance or not, all six of those shots really hurt and Lelouch's stamina was still not that great even after all these years. One bad wound was manageable, but six through and through wounds were incredibly painful and hard to overcome. The sun beating down on him, Lelouch wondered what to do. Had he screwed up? Was time going to take a different road this time? He didn't know. He could feel his body, but that wasn't necessarily the greatest sensation at the moment. However his Bankai wasn't disengaging so that was a good sign.

His head turned to the side and groaned internally, _I should've gone right to core form at the start. Damn it._ He then saw Kallens' frightened face.

Kallen could see the impact Lelouch had made with the ground and saw all the blood pouring everywhere. She wondered if perhaps her dead spirit theory wasn't so farfetched after all. Kallen, not wholly understanding why she was doing it, walked over to the bleeding pool and placed her hands over the area, coming to rest on something invisible.

Lelouch saw Kallen's bewildered face. He knew she couldn't see him. Her hands were on his bleeding stomach. "Ka…llen." Lelouch reached over and grabbed her shoulder.

Kallen jumped when she suddenly felt a weight on her shoulder. It felt leathery and heavy. Kallen put her hands on her right shoulder. She was touching what appeared to be a gloved hand from the feel of it.

Zero watched the spectacle in interest. He knew Kallen did not have spiritual pressure so this development intrigued him. Zero was a cautious and playful killer so he enjoyed watching his prey struggle and also didn't wanted to be caught by the idea that his prey might be pretending to be down only to unleash a surprise attack.

Kallen's hands trailed down Lelouch's arm and finally to his helmet. It was cold to the touch. This being, the one bleeding was human, or once was anyway. Kallen, unsure if she should consider herself crazy at this point, spoke. "I don't know what's going on, but if you are who I think you are then," she paused considering her word carefully, "I want you to know that I am sorry things had to turn out like this for you." Her hands tensed and she showed signs of anger and frustration, "but why? Tell me why? Why when everyone turned against you," her mouth hung open, choking on the words briefly in disbelief, "why didn't you defend yourself?" She became distraught again and asked in anguish, "Why didn't you trust us? Trust me?" Tears fell from Kallen's face. "Did you think I wouldn't go along with your plan? I thought something had happened to you! I thought you'd changed or that you didn't mean any of what you said ever!" Kallen's eyes turned to ones of pure sorrow. "When you died," she bit her lip before continuing, "when you died Nunnally cried her eyes out begging for them not to take your body." Her volume lowered and she mumbled, "And I did too…because I understood what it was you were trying to do." Kallen put both her hands on Lelouch's torso and pressed down. "You didn't care about anyone except yourself! Why couldn't you understand that I would've done anything for you?" Kallen splashed tears on Lelouch's body as she sniffed, "Why didn't you take me with you?" Kallen hung her head. "I would've preferred being kidnapped by you, to serve you until the very end rather than believe that you had unceremoniously become something I never even saw in you to begin with! So please Lelouch, whatever it is you're trying to do now…you can't give up and you can't lose! You can't lose because I believe you! I've always believed in you or at least I've wanted to or tried to!" She started to drip tears again. "Lelouch," she cried and then added, "Zero."

_Zero, _the name reverberated in his mind, _Yes…I am…ZERO!_ Lelouch triumphantly rose to his feet. Kallen, sensing movement leaned back onto her backside looking up as though she could see Lelouch standing before you and then noticed as blood dripped upon her when she felt a hand ruffle her head. _Kallen…thank you. _Lelouch scowled up at Zero. _I now know who I am and what it means to be me. _Kallen had filled in the last piece of Lelouch's soul searching, a part of his soul searching he was only aware of subconsciously. Kallen's belief in him filled him with renewed purpose. When he had heard from Ichigo what he'd witnessed of his other self, seen his other self face to face, he'd almost given up on a certain level that his identity was the same as the dark being before him, but Kallen had erased such thoughts with her words. Lelouch knew that who he was wasn't the same as the being before him. Zero was not the same as the being before him. _I know what I have to do. I'm ending this, now!_

Lelouch, much like Zero had done so many times, flapped his arms downwards as a circle of violet energy formed around him, the symbol of the geass flashing in the center and across the diameter. "Eien Tamashi, are you ready?"

_**Been waiting for this all day, Lelouch.**_

_Let's do this then._

"Doki!" **(Synchronization)**  
><em><strong>Doki! <strong>_Lelouch and Eien Tamashi declared at the same time and then the magic circle shaped around him like two square pyramids with their bases attached to each other as Lelouch then emerged from the shield in his core form, wrapped up in his cape.

"WHAT?" Zero roared in anger.

"You're wrong, hollow!" Lelouch declared. "_I _am Zero: the man who works miracles! I am man who creates worlds," Lelouch fanned his arms outward from beneath his cape, "And the man who protects lives!"

"Pretentious FOOL!" Zero dove forward at Lelouch, but the captain met him halfway and stopped the hollow's divebomb with his bare hands upon Zero's mask. Then, with just his muscular strength, he pushed Zero away.

Zero righted himself, flipping backwards through the air and shrinking his cape so that he stood across from his soul reaper counterpart and both looked identical in form, just different in palettes. Then both began to rush across the air as Lelouch and Zero engaged each other in hand to hand combat once again, with dark energy exuding from their palms. They struck at each other with blow upon blow as they continued to circle around each other, using only their fists to combat the other combatant.

"Maximum Zero!" Zero shouted and then began diving at Lelouch from all directions at breakneck speed.

Lelouch calmly rotated his arms and Zero soon found himself banging against an array of shields that resembled the Shinkiron's Absolute Defense System. Lelouch suffered no damage as a result and then fired a dark fireball at Zero and got the hollow right in the back. Zero regenerated the damage and extended one arm outwards. He unleashed a powerful dark energy wave. It was the same attack he had used on Don Kanonji. Lelouch countered with a Raikoho blast.

With Shunpo he gained ground on Zero and made to kick him in the back of the head, borrowing Suzaku's kicking technique for his own use. Zero blocked with the back of his arm and then tried to spear Lelouch through his chest plate, but he failed to penetrate Lelouch's armor. Lelouch grabbed Zero's shadow and then used Hado 11: Tsuzuri Raiden to electrocute the hollow, but all it did was piss Zero off from the volts that had just ratcheted his body. He grabbed Lelouch as more shadows sprouted from the one Lelouch had grabbed and chucked him towards the ground.

Lelouch righted himself, mid-descent only to notice a dark blast of energy headed right for him. He countered with Shakkaho. Lelouch, now at lower altitude than his counterpart unleashed a full powered Hado 88: Hiryugekizoku Shintenraiho in an attempt to obliterate his enemy.

Zero defended himself with a large wall of shadow by covering his entire lower body with his cape and then rising it up in front of him as the tips flickered like black flames. Zero then dove towards Lelouch with an outstretched arm. Lelouch evaded the incoming strike and then blasted Zero in the back with another Hado 88, but Zero dodged and showed that he could make turns on a dime and Lelouch wound up destroying the street.

Zero grabbed the inner folds of his cape as he hovered with the cape being used like a parachute in front of Lelouch. "You're not bad for an imposter."

"You're not so bad yourself," Lelouch told him and the battle resumed as Zero flew forward and the two Zeros locked fists with each other, trying to push their reiryoku into the other one's body.

_There's gotta be something on him, some sort of weakness I can exploit. _Lelouch thought to himself as he used the HUD display inside his helmet to look for a weakness within Zero besides the obvious one in his mask. He then noticed a small scar just beneath Zero's hollow hole making it look like something, or someone, had attempted to run him through, but failed miserably, yet the sheer size of their reiryoku had created an unnoticeable, by Zero's own notice, tiny scratch that had healed naturally rather than through high speed regeneration. _Got it. _Lelouch retreated from Zero and began to gather aquamarine energy in his right fist, drawing in reiatsu and preparing to focus it through that small hole. "Go! Rei Hari!" **(Zero Beam)**

The thin, aquamarine laser darted towards Zero and pierced right through Lelouch's target and blasted through and through Zero's body and then detonated from within, creating a huge explosion that, if Lelouch and Zero hadn't been well above ground, would've decimated the entire city block they were fighting in.

_Let's see you come back from that, _Lelouch thought to himself.

Unfortunately, Zero was as tenacious as a cockroach, and though Lelouch had managed significant damage, he had ultimately been unable to defeat the Vasdo Lordes. Zero emeged with significant damage to his torso and limbs, but his mask was very much intact.

"It can't be!" Lelouch gasped.

Zero laughed, throwing his head back. "You had me going there for a second, counterpart. When that explosion hit, I really thought I was gone for good, but it seems your attack just didn't have enough bite to it to destroy me completely." Zero regrew his legs and healed his arms before sprouting his cape and standing firm. "Now it's my turn. DIE!" Ominous, dark colored wind began to form around Zero, using him as a center as he then redirected the storm at Lelouch firing the winds forward like a fierce Hurricane. Lelouch braced for impact with the Absolute Defense System, but Zero broke right through his shields. Lelouch screamed as he was engulfed by Zero's hurricane of darkness.

"Well, that was easy than I thought," Zero said, eyes indicating a gleeful attitude.

However, Lelouch was far from done. His reiatsu had taken a bulk of that strike, but he was still in condition to fight. His helmet had been shattered, leaving only the mouth cloth underneath to remain on his face, with blood trickling down Lelouch's forehead. His armor had been disintegrated and now Lelouch only had his standard uniform left to fight in. He was panting. _I don't get it, why is he so strong? I've fought arrancar before and won. Just because he's a Vasdo Lordes…he, _Lelouch coughed, _he's on a completely different level._

_**He's you.**_

_I know that!_

_**No I mean, he's as strong as you are. You are fighting him at the strongest he ever reached which is the pinnacle of your potential. **_

_So he's…stronger than me? _

_**Not by a wide margin, but yes. He's stronger than you. But just like any other hollow, all you need to do is get him good and he's finished. You can do it, Lelouch. I'm right here at your side, partner.**_

_Yeah, I get you. All right, that would mean that I can still get stronger with more training, that's something to shoot for I guess. But for now, let's end this. _"Zero!" Lelouch shouted and held back his hands, gathering red and black energy in between them. He was going to unleash a hadron cannon blast at his enemy. "TAKE THIS YOU ABOMINATION OF NATURE!" Lelouch poured almost everything he had into the attack.

"Attack me head on?" Zero asked as he gathered black, spherical, glowing energy in between his palms, "I'd be happy to," he fired the energy forward preparing to converge it into one blast, "OBLIGE! CEROOOO!"

And then the beams collided. Lelouch's powerful hadron cannon connected with Zero's mighty cero. Spread apart at exactly a 270 meter distance, Lelouch and Zero continued to output the energy they could to supply their attack with all the energy they could to overpower the other.

Lelouch started to wane as Zero's cero overpowered him. _It's no good, _Lelouch trembled, as he began to feel overwhelmed, _I can't do it! I'm not gonna make it! _However, he was surprised when energy he had no idea where it was coming from pour into the Hadron blast and begin to overpower Zero. _What?_

_**Hello! We're linked! I'm not gonna let you croak. **_Eien Tamashi told Lelouch.

_Eien Tamashi, _Lelouch smiled with content, having his Zanpakuto fight at his side. _Yes, perhaps with just my own power I have not the power to defeat Zero, but I am not alone. I have never been alone for a very long time. No matter what I have always had someone fighting at my side. This time it's you, Eien Tamashi. Together! Let's finish this!_

_**Right!**_

Both of them then began to unleash the strain they were putting on themselves into a loud scream of fury as they poured what they could into the Hadron Cannon and, ultimately, overpowered Zero's Cero.

"No it can't be!" Zero shouted and was consumed by the blast that then ripped into the ground and tore up the street for several blocks, igniting a fiery explosion as the ground tore up in its wake, but died down pretty quickly.

Lelouch rushed to make sure Zero was down for the count. He was not going to make the same mistake twice. As he did though, he exited core form. _What?_

_**My strength is running low. Sorry, Lelouch…you're on your own for the rest of this fight.**_

_It's okay, _Lelouch told her, _you came through for me, Eien Tamashi, thank you. I can handle things from here with Bankai alone. _

Lelouch rushed towards Zero, realizing that the Vasdo Lordes still had plenty of fight left in him. Zero rushed at Lelouch with a roar and attacked him, but Lelouch managed to block Zero's shield by using his Bankai's spherical barrier.

_I am not darkness. _Lelouch told himself. He lowered his barrier and continued to make progress towards Zero. A tendril shot forward towards Lelouch. He dodged to the side and kept running. _But neither am I light. _Lelouch's hollow fired out a barrage of shadowy orbs. "Raikoho!" Lelouch destroyed the oncoming assault. _I cut my own path in between both shades. _Lelouch continued progress. _I am justice incarnate, the undying soul that fights for what he believes in until his last breath. _More tendrils came flying at Lelouch. "Hado 88: Hiryugekizoku Shintenraiho!" He blasted away all of the tendrils and managed to damage his Hollow's body about two inches in, but of course the damage regenerated. _I am the Black Void! _Lelouch combat rolled under a whip of shadow that came striking at him. _I am the Mind of Steel! _He snapped his fingers to activate Kokoro Hassai, sending his hollow counterpart into a temporary daze. He appeared right behind his hollow. _I am the Just Phantom! _He gathered energy and blasted Zero with a forceful telekinetic wave his sword into his hollow self's back and sent him flying. _With my own two hands I purge the corruption of the world with the light of redemption of divinity. I am,_ Lelouch activated his spirit prison and crushed Zero in place. "ZERO!" Lelouch, too tired to keep Bankai up any longer, returned to sealed form and prepared his blade to deliver the finishing blow as he leapt into the air and, just as Zero was recovering, stomped onto his back from behind and stabbed his blade into his back.

Lelouch withdrew his blade and placed it at the hollow's neck, completely worn out and completely on his last legs as he prepared to finish his counterpart off, hands firm on his Zanpakuto. Lelouch knew what to do and say next. He still remembered that memory perfectly. "You probably won't remember any of this for a while. I know I didn't for a long time. Listen to me closely. You exist because I existed. And I exist because you existed. Do not falter from the path you have set yourself on when you remember this moment. For as you can see, by staying on it, you become me. And so, to ensure that we may continue to exist in this cycle, I now purify you." Then, with a sweeping motion, Lelouch cut straight into Zero's neck and severed the head clean off from the body. It was over. His hollow was purified and Lelouch felt a sense of calmness and accomplishment as he watched the reish particles float into the air and gained a footing on the solid, torn up ground. _So this is what it's like on the other side hmm? _ Lelouch closed his eyes and took a moment of solace. He stood there and let the wind blow through his hair as he put his blade where it belonged. He breathed out. It was finally over. He was free. He was stabilized in this time period.

Lelouch saw a jagged piece of metal and tried to activate his geass. The symbols appeared for a brief moment, but suddenly vanished. _What the-? _He tried to activate his geass again, but it was even harder this time just to appear for a brief moment. _I wonder what's going on. _Lelouch shook his head. _I don't have time to ponder things now. _He looked out towards the south. _I have an appointment to keep. _He then looked up towards the direction of the building where Kallen had been. _I wonder if she's still there._

He pushed off from the ground and went to go see if Kallen was still on the rooftop. She may not have been able to see him, but he had to erase her mind for the interaction she had with him. However, as he walked towards Kallen and pulled the memory device out of his pocket, he stopped, looked at the device and looked at her, then back at the device and back at her. _No, I'll deal with this in my own way. I'll give her the true closure she needs._

He put the device away and, still bleeding, walked towards Kallen. He approached her from behind and gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Kallen tensed at first, but when she didn't see anything she relaxed, knowing the individual behind her could only be one person.

Although she couldn't hear him, Lelouch spoke anyway. "Goodbye Kallen, I'll miss you." Lelouch said to her. He tried to let go, but he then noticed, Kallen was holding his arms down.

"I don't know where you'll go after this. I have no idea what that was all about, but…wherever you go Lelouch, whatever you do," Kallen smiled with content, "if you are doing it for the right reasons…you have my support." Lelouch noticed that, after her silence, that Kallen wasn't letting go. She finally spoke again. "People will think I'm crazy talking to myself. If it really is you…it would make me happy to see you one last time, or hear you, instead of just knowing. I feel so silly."

_It's a shame that, even as powerful as I am, that I cannot make that desire come true, at least not now, but I will come back to see you Kallen. You deserve that closure after I inadvertently got you wrapped up into this. _Lelouch said with closed eyes.

"I guess," Kallen tensed, "I guess I won't be able to," she paused for a moment, "that's okay though. Whether it's ten, twenty or a hundred years, death comes to all eventually. I am in no hurry to die, but when my time comes," her content smile turned to a warm one, "I want to be with you, my hero, Zero. Thank you…for saving me."

"You're welcome,"Lelouch told her, despite her being unable to hear him. He began to move away from Kallen.

"Ah…w-wait, don't go…Lelouch!" Kallen ran after him trying to get a hold on him, she didn't want the moment to end. Why was Lelouch in such a hurry to get away from her anyway? However, even before she got halfway across the roof she stopped, surprising Lelouch, who was already off the roof, watching while standing on the sky as the sun began to set. "No, it's best I let him go." Kallen said aloud to herself, smiling. "I need to move on. For now, what I have is enough. Goodbye Lelouch. Let us meet again…someday."

"As you wish, Q-1." Lelouch said, using Kallen's code name and then, with a single use of Shunpo, vanished from the scene.

**End of Chapter 177**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Holy shit that was nuts! I can't believe I made a full chapter out of just a fight scene. I've only done that one other time in another fanfic and while the chapter is longer than this one, I think this chapter had the longer fight. I hope this is everything you guys expected it to be. We are on the home stretch and…PAHAHAHAHAHA oh gosh I couldn't say that with a straight face. Oh dear god, if you thought that THIS was the last arc of the series you are SORELY mistaken. I don't know how many chapters are going to be a part of this arc in particular, but as always, at the end of this arc, I will explain to you guys where we are going from here. Not before, not after. See you next time).**


	178. Lelouch and Cornelia, the Great Reunion

**(A/N: And now we get into the sentimental stuff. Much like with the Pursuit of the Truth arc if last chapter was the pinnacle of the arc then now comes the falling action and conclusion. Let's begin)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Urahara Shoten<strong>

"Are you sure he'll show up?" Cornelia asked, looking over towards Ichigo with a scowl.

"He'll be here. I've never known Lelouch not to keep an appointment, even as Zero."

Cornelia just humphed. She'd been standing around for well over an hour since Ichigo brought her to the run down shack that was the Urahara Shop, or formerly was the Urahara shop anyhow. The business hadn't been open in nearly ten years. Cornelia was leaned up against the doorway while Ichigo was sitting down on the porch in front of the shop. Orihime, Chad and Uryu were already inside. Keigo had gone out to get lunch.

Cornelia had been baffled when the guitarist took off on his fullbring like a surfboard, but Ichigo told her if she stuck around long enough she's learn how to 'achieve the impossible' as well. Again, Cornelia was skeptical.

The only one who had yet to show up was Tatsuki. Ichigo was kind of worried about her seeing as how he knew her memory was in recovery. Orihime had asked him about it and he had explained it. He guaranteed her Tatsuki would get better and, if she didn't, he knew who to find to make her get better. Lelouch had mentioned to him about Jeremiah Gottwald's Geass Canceller so if Tatsuki didn't get better on her own there was always that option.

As she continued to wait patiently, Ichigo looked up at the sky. "Is it him?"

"No, it's Keigo with our lunch," Ichigo said, getting up.

"How can you tell?" Cornelia said, trying to get a visual.

"Reiatsu detection," Ichigo said walking forward to meet Keigo in the middle of the sand lot. He looked back at Cornelia's confused expression. "I told you already, Lelouch will explain everything to you. Don't give me that look."

"I can't help it if I'm confused all right! This whole thing is ludicrous. I'd be biting my nails in anxiety if it weren't for the fact that there's a working phone in this building to let her majesty know I'm all right."

"Yeah, I hear you," Ichigo said brushing off Cornelia's animosity.

Keigo arrived on his guitar with several bags in his hand. He was wearing a white t-shirt with sunglasses with jeans and black sneakers. From how Cornelia perceived things it looked like he attached his guitar to his back with electrical impulses before it reverted to a normal guitar.

"Well twenty nine minutes forty five seconds. Fifteen more and I would've gotten to eat free."

"Ha ha, very funny,"Keigo said handing him one of the bags, "How's our lady friend doing?"

"Brooding like she's been. I hope the cashier got her order right," Ichigo joked, taking it.

"Don't worry, I checked everything."

"Great," Ichigo said, reaching in for his Bento. "You didn't happen to pass Tatsuki on the way here did you?"

"No, sorry. Didn't sense her either. You do know we're like more than half a day from your old man's place by car right? Even with her powers it would take a while for her to get here."

"Yeah, but it's been weeks Keigo."

"Why not fly over there and look for her?"

"I," Ichigo came up with the best excuse he had, "what if she's still under amnesia. I…I don't want to scare her, not to mention my old man can't see me. Speaking of which, what did you guys do with my body after I left it in the basement?"

"Uhhhhh…"

"YOU GUYS LEFT IT ROTTING DOWN THERE?" Ichigo yelled.

Keigo laughed nervously.

Ichigo palmed at his face. "Oh that's great. Now I'm going to actually have to use a gigai."

"I thought Kendra told you that you kind of already were."

"Yeah, but it was still my body. I've been living in it for years. I swear if I get in it and I am hungrier than a hippopotamus you guys are gonna get it."

"I'd say we're about even considering what you put us all through," Keigo snarked.

Ichigo was about to belt him one, but just sighed, "No you're right. I kind of deserve what I get." He sighed. "I'm gonna head downstairs. Let me know if—"

"KUROSAKIIIII!"

Ichigo turned his head and noticed a flying torpedo of flame headed towards him.

"ICHIGOOOOO!"

He hadn't noticed her approach because he'd been talking with Keigo, but, out of nowhere, Tatsuki came flying in and smashed Ichigo in the face with her fist, sending him flipping head over heels along the sand lot.

He got up, rubbing his sore face.

"YOU IDIOT!"

"Yeah…I probably deserved that," Ichigo said with a smirk.

"You more than deserve that!" Tatsuki shouted. She looked like she was going to cry. "Do you have any idea _any idea at all, _how much we've been worried about you? Then you just come along and are like 'hey no worries, I'm alive it's cool'. Well it's not cool! What the hell? You disappear for nine years, make you think you were dead and we're just supposed to accept that?"

"I didn't…" Ichigo was going to explain himself, but Tatsuki would have none of it.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Tatsuki stared at the ground, shouting at the dirt, "How could you treat us like this? We're your friends, dammit!" Tatsuki looked at Ichigo like she might break down any second. "Do you any idea what I've been through?" she sniffed. "Is this how you treat a friend you've known all your life? A friend you promised you'd always let fight by your side? How could you?"

Ichigo just looked to the side, "I'm sorry."

"Don't expect that to make up for anything!" Tatsuki exclaimed, throwing her arm out.

"I don't," Ichigo looked to the side, "It won't make up for anything. I know about your parents. I know about it all. Just because I wasn't around, doesn't mean I wasn't watching over you guys. Rita wouldn't let me speak with any of you, but she said I could still look after you from afar. That's why…that's why I saved you from Charles when you started to lose."

"Wha—you?"

Ichigo flipped his hood up. "Recognize me now?"

"You dumbass!" Tatsuki decked him one again and his hood fell down off his head from the impact. "You…why didn't you help me?"

"I told you, I promised Rita."

"Don't give me that bullshit," Tatsuki looked at the ground. "You knew…you knew we should've gone at Charles right from the start, even you can agree with me. How can you just stand there and act like things are going to be fine just because you're back."

Ichigo put his hands on Tatsuki's shoulders. "I know things are not going to be the same. So much has changed, but…just as Lelouch has worked so hard to make up for what he's done, I'm going to make up for what I've done and put you guys through too."

"You think it's that easy? You think you can just come back and everything's going to be fine. WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Tatsuki yelled in Ichigo's face.

His expression was regretful. "I know…and there's really nothing I can say or do that'll change the way things are, but…I'm going to try. No," he shook his head, "I'm going to do. I'm going to make things how they were. I promise. I'm going to try and speak with Empress Sumeragi and get Karakura Town back to its former glory. It'll be just like old times."

Tatsuki looked down and away, "Not completely," she said, thinking of her parents.

Ichigo pulled her in close. "I'm sorry. I'm right here."

And, like any best friend would being comforted by another, Tatsuki cried into Ichigo's shoulder as he held onto her both for the loss of her parents and for anguished happiness that she was feeling that he was alive and well. All the pain she had felt could now begin to heal and dissolve now that her childhood friend was in her life once more.

Strangely enough, this was when Lelouch finally decided to make his entrance. He took one look at the scene and the first thing out of his mouth was, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not a lot," Ichigo said to him. "You're sister's been waiting patiently for you," he jerked his head at Cornelia who had spotted Lelouch and was giving him the iciest stare.

"I…see," Lelouch said, feeling the iciness from all the way from his location. "Why don't you guys head inside? I'll deal with her out here."

"All right," Ichigo said. He let go of hugging Tatsuki and put his arm around her as she walked with him to head inside. Ichigo told her that she could see Orihime and that made her smile at least. When he got to the front door, he told Cornelia that Lelouch was hers to chew out or whatever she wanted to do and then he closed the door behind him as Cornelia stood in front of it.

She waited with a scowl, guarding the door, arms folded, as Lelouch approached towards the porch and stood just a few steps away from the first rung. Cornelia looked down at him, waiting for him to speak first.

Lelouch decided to play things friendly. Cornelia had been with Nunnally for a while, maybe she wouldn't be so harsh on him, though judging from the stare that was unlikely.

"Greetings Cornelia," he said with a smile.

"Lelouch," she said without a flicker of emotion. "You have a lot to answer for."

"Then interrogate." Lelouch said, dropping the cheerful expression. "If I am to gain your cooperation I will stand trial before you. After all, for a dead man, there is no reason to keep secrets, especially to a sibling."

"Don't you dare call me that ever again!" Cornelia raged. Well there went the not harsh theory. "After what you did," she grinded her teeth and then shouted again, "After what you did I should kill you twice!" Cornelia dropped her arms at her sides and balled her fists. Lelouch could see the tears forming in her eyes. "Tell me why."

"Why what?" Lelouch asked back calmly.

"Why did you kill Euphemia? For what purpose would you murder her? Euphemia who had never done anything more than support you, show you kindness, and love you like you were born from our branch of the family. And how did you repay her?" Cornelia raised her voice to maximum volume. "You brainwashed her to kill the Japanese people and turned her into the 'Massacre Princess'." She ran up to Lelouch and punched him across the face in anger. Cornelia panted. She was not going to hold herself back if she felt like hitting Lelouch. Ichigo had told her Lelouch would let her vent so venting is what she was going to do. After what she experienced with Zero, Cornelia felt confident that Lelouch could handle whatever punishment she could dish out now.

Lelouch's eyes turned sympathetic. He didn't bother to rub his sore spot he had been struck at. He instead simply tilted his head up from its jerked back position and simply looked down at the ground. He spoke calmly and with regret. "I never meant for that to happen to Euphemia…not something of that proportion. That was not my intention. One shot," his voice trembled with anguish and slight rage, "one single shot to my knee or other recoverable area was all I aimed for, but the power of geass failed me. I lost control and Euphemia became locked into carrying out my last words as I was making jokes in ill taste. I've already apologized to Euphemia and even though I do not deserve her forgiveness she has already given it to me. I have no right to ask the same from you. Euphemia was the sister whom you loved, just as I love Nunnally. If our roles were reversed I know I could never bring myself to forgive you…not for a long time. I only want you to believe my words and accept them as the truth," Lelouch looked down so that his bangs hid his eyes from Cornelia, "not to forgive my actions."

Cornelia simply stared at Lelouch, but could not keep the anger from coming back as she asked, "Then tell me also, why Zero? Why the charade? I know you did this all for Nunnally, but _why_?" Cornelia put a hand upon her breast. Her eyes turned to ones of longing and sorrow. "We loved you! We thought you were dead! Why would you take vengeance upon us? If you were alive why did you not tell us?"

Lelouch lifted his head up a little. He scowled now and spoke in an embittered tone. "Wouldn't you take vengeance upon the country that abandoned you and cast you out like a dog? The same country that refused to acknowledge or understand the grievances of a child without its loving mother, could you accept such an action?"

Cornelia realized what Lelouch was getting at and her gaze reflected such realization. "This is about Lady Marianne."

Lelouch scowled still, but his tone was now more reflective than accusatory. "I hated you all. You left me to die and to rot in a foreign land with no food or shelter. By the time I learned otherwise it was too late. I had already set on my goals and actions and when new information that could deter my actions came up it was already far too late for me to change my selected course." No one spoke between the two siblings as Cornelia let Lelouch's words sink in. She was alerted when his face looked like he might burst into tears any moment. "But now I know different. You tried to save me. You always cared. You always were the big sister I looked up to, the one who defended me when I was in trouble when Mom wasn't around, the one who told me on the phone to wait for you. You tried and you failed and it changed you, just as that failure also changed me. But…that also leads me to ask: If Lady Marianne was your idol would you have stood with me? What did you intend to do if you did rescue me?"

Cornelia bit her lower lip. "I would've kept you in my house. You would've lived with me and Euphemia. I would've raised you, kept the promise I made to you a long time ago about taking over the empire. When I learned of your mother's death I was incredibly despaired. Your mother asked me to disband my unit and by following her orders I believed that I was responsible for her death. At twenty years of age, I cried my eyes out, in my room, in the dark, alone, like a broken hearted schoolgirl. I refused to eat, I refused to pilot, and I neglected even the smallest of duties. I recovered and I tried to rescue you. I demanded to be on the Japanese campaign because I loved you. Lelouch, you have no idea how much I loved you. Euphemia and I were in tears when we thought we lost you," Cornelia sniffed, but remained firm. "When a new Viceroy was going to be established, Schneizel was going to put my name forward, but I refused it. It was all pointless though since just as I said it, Clovis showed up and announced that he had just spoken to our father and was now assigned there. Why? Because it was your 'final resting place'!" Cornelia declared in anguish. This seemed to move Lelouch as he now looked directly at her and the upset look upon his sister's face. "He thought you left a chess puzzle for him and wanted to solve it." Cornelia's eyes began to water and she spoke in sorrowful exclamation. "Do you know why we hated Elevens so much, more than any other number? It's because we believed they killed you! We loved you! You have no idea how much we loved you! And to repay that you turned your backs on all of us! You distrusted us! You killed Clovis! You killed Euphemia! You brainwashed Schneizel, do not think I am unaware of this! And to top it all off you set yourself up to die so that we could have peace? Did you ever even find the answer to your original goal?"

"I did." Lelouch said calmly in stark contrast to Cornelia's anguished fury. "And the answer is not what I expected nor like and even now I'm not sure I have all of the answers. Or, rather, when I observed my past again something shook my airtight answer loose. Now, until I know the full truth, I don't want to share it just yet, but when I know it all, I will tell you what I know."

Cornelia had the urge to deck her brother in the face again, but she repressed it. She bowed her head, fighting hard not to drop to her knees. She fought back tears and spoke very sorrowfully with clenched fists. "Do you have any idea what you did? I investigated Lady Marianne's death to give your spirit some peace more than for vengeance on my idol. It was all I could do to keep my sanity. All I wanted to do was punish because killing was the only relief I had to forget the pain and anguish I endured."

Lelouch then brought up something he considered important. "Cornelia," he debated on whether to actually finish this sentence, but felt that knowing either way was better than not knowing at all, "that day in Saitama I was not in my Zero uniform."

"Saitama? You mean when I made a parallel to the Shinjuku incident to draw you out?"

"The very same," Lelouch nodded, "You see, I was in a Knightmare masquerading as one of your soldiers. What would you have done…if you had caught me in that lineup? If not for the timely arrival of an ally of mine you would've seen me full and complete masquerading as one of your soldiers." He had to know. With all the information at his disposal, Lelouch wondered if perhaps he had made a huge mistake that day. No…no there were no mistakes on his end. CC, in her attempt to save him, had masqueraded as Zero. But…should he not then have gone back and tried to confront Cornelia as he had done Clovis. She was in a mobile base and he still had the stolen Sutherland. He could've pulled it off.

Cornelia held back the tears and spoke calmly and softly as she recalled the events. "I would've…had you brought straight to me. I would've…seen your face and been…overjoyed at finding you and judging from your past actions that definitely would've surprised you."

"With eyes from all angles I would've known better than to attack straight away, not that I could've done much, even with Geass." Cornelia knew about it, why not go into detail about the whole thing Lelouch figured.

"I would've wanted to know how you survived, interrogated you, asked you questions."

"And then what? You would've put two and two together and found out I was Zero. What would you have done then?" Lelouch asked.

"Things were different then. Euphemia was alive and the Black Knights had yet to be formed. At that point you were just a mysterious being with no army." Cornelia said.

"And what would you have done then? Turned me in? Killed me? My intentions were rebellion, the shutdown of the Empire. And—"

"And your motives were to find the truth of that night that had haunted you for so many years. We shared a common goal, though our methods were at odds. You wanted rebellion and liberation…I," Cornelia touched her collar line, "I never really had any real motivation after Lady Marianne passed other than 'it was my job'. I just wanted to help Britannia conquer the world and usher in a peaceful single nation from there."

"You were Viceroy at the time, what would you have done?" Lelouch asked.

Cornelia looked at Lelouch fiercely. "I know exactly what I would've done. Put you at the helm of intelligence, behind the scenes if that was how you chose to remain, and cowed my entire force to turn tail against the Empire and we would've found the truth together." Lelouch simply blinked in astonishment. "I had complete control over Area 11. Euphemia was Sub-viceroy. You were alive and I would've eventually found the same for Nunnally. We had the Lancelot, my Gloucester, your intelligence as well as Lakshata and Lloyd. Do you have any idea what would've happened from there? Do you realize the position we could've been in?" Cornelia asked.

"Schneizel would've been a tough nut to crack." Lelouch said.

"Schneizel would've seen things our way once our motives became clear. Do not forget Lelouch, we all believed we were fighting against a masked terrorist with shrewd goals and even shrewder tactics. Did you even think to try and play the family card? Or were you so consumed by revenge because you were left alone that we didn't mean a thing to you anymore?" Cornelia asked with her familiar authoritative voice back in full swing.

"Well it's not like we can change history. Even if it were possible, if I didn't die the way I did, I would cease to exist in the form you see now and I've given too much due to my temporal displacement to have it all fall apart on me. I am a hero in the Soul Society, a captain as you can see. I still have dreams and goals there and I will not stop until I have achieved them."

"And just how does rescuing me fit in with those goals?" Cornelia asked.

"Consider it an endearing request from Euphemia," Lelouch said to her. "She asked me to save you. Even if she hadn't though, Zero needed to be stopped, that much was clear."

"Where is she now?" Cornelia asked. Hearing Euphie's name mentioned and that she could potentially see her again brought some joy to her heart.

"In the Soul Society attempting to become a Soul Reaper," Lelouch told her.

"May we go see her?" Cornelia asked.

Lelouch nodded. "I believe I can arrange that. It will take some time, but I will definitely be able to get you to see your sister again. As long as…I can see Nunnally again."

"Yes, of course you can," Cornelia said with a smile. "And thank you." She walked forward and put her arms around Lelouch, essentially hugging him.

"What's this for?" Lelouch asked his sister.

"Because you're my favorite brother and I love you. That's why," Cornelia told him with a warm smile. "I've already admonished you for your other actions. With those layers peeled away and discussed this is all that remains. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when I could've been. When I realized what you had become, I felt like I failed you as a big sister." Lelouch said nothing, but could feel his sister's sincere feelings. In response he put his arms around her and hugged her back. He did not regret the choices he made in life, but now, feeling his sister's warmth, knowing her sincerity, Lelouch couldn't help but wonder what his life may have been like, and how he would have felt, if he hadn't become so bitter. If, perhaps, he could have had as much faith in his sister as Orihime had in Ichigo. He wondered how things might have been different.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Universe<strong>

**September 15****th****, 2010 atb**

"Big brother what are you doing?" Nunnally asked.

"I'm making a phone call," Lelouch said to her. He was standing in front of a payphone using the last of his change to call a cell phone. His big sister, Cornelia, had promised she would come for him, but she hadn't showed. However, he refused to give up hope. Cornelia had always been his protective big sister. If he could just tell her that he was okay, that she shouldn't believe he was dead, maybe things could be okay.

In Britannia, Cornelia was confused when her phone's caller ID registered a number she didn't recognize, but she answered it anyway. She was sitting in a recliner in the den, reading a novel when she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Cornelia?"

Cornelia bolted to her feet. "L-Lelouch, Lelouch is that really your voice?"

"It is me sis. Where are you? You said you've come get me."

_He's alive…he's actually alive…I…I don't believe it. _"Lelouch, where are you?"

"I'm in Eastern Tokyo. Nunnally and I are all by ourselves. I want to go home sis, please come get us. You promised you'd save us."

"Lelouch, I'll be right there! Just make your way to the nearest airport and wait for me!" Cornelia's voice was authoritative, but somewhat motherly in a way.

"Will you really be there this time?"

"I promise. Just wait for me there," Cornelia told him. She hung up the phone and immediately called up Darlton to make arrangements with the air force to fly her back to the country formerly known as Japan to soon be called Area Eleven, immediately.

Lelouch and Nunnally waited at the prescribed airport. The flight over for Cornelia on a military issue plane could not be fast enough. Her heart was racing. Lelouch and Nunnally were alive and she was going to go save them and bring them home. Lelouch was outside on a bench sitting next to Nunnally who clung to him. He had carried her the entire way there since she no longer had her wheelchair.

Cornelia exited the plane and made her way outside and began to push through the crowd. It took her all about thirty seconds before she finally spotted her siblings. She began racing towards them. "Lelouch!" she called to him.

She had spotted him without Lelouch spotting her. When he heard his name called, Lelouch and Nunnally turned in Cornelia's general direction. When Lelouch saw Cornelia running towards him he leapt off the bench.

"Big sis!" Lelouch ran, eyes filled with tears towards Cornelia's waiting arms like a child running toward his mother coming to pick him up from school. He sobbed as she lifted him up into the air and held onto him.

"Lelouch, where did you go?" Nunnally called from the bench. Cornelia holding Lelouch in one arm extended her hand down and brushed the side of Nunnally's cheek with the back of her hand. "Ah," Nunnally gasped and took Cornelia's hand in hers, feeling it. "C-Cornelia?"

"Hi Nunnally," she smiled at her little sister, "I came to pick you and your brother up. You're coming home with me."

Through her closed eyes, Nunnally began to cry. Cornelia sat down on the bench and let her siblings hold onto her, happy to be reunited with her. Then they boarded the same private plane together to go home. Both the eleventh prince and princess took a nap against Cornelia while she held onto them. She looked out the window with a smile. _I didn't fail. I still have my family. I didn't let you down Lady Marianne and I will make your spirit proud of me._

**End of Chapter 178**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Oh gosh, I started crying writing that last scene. I just wanted show what would've happened if Lelouch had actually remained as patient as Orihime did with Ichigo and not lost faith in his siblings. I pose a challenge to anyone who can take that concept and make it work as a Code Geass AU fanfic using this last scene as part of the first chapter to kickstart the AU. There is not much more to cover regarding the Double Zero arc. I only have a little bit more to go. There's Lelouch's reunion with Nunnally, Cornelia's reunion with Euphie and then finally Lelouch will go and see Kallen for a final farewell and then go and see CC again to ask about what's going on with his geass. And at that time, I will let you know what we are going to do regarding what remains of the series. See you then).**


	179. Judgment Day: Lelouch Lamperouge

**(A/N: And now I am completely off-script. Time to wing it for once. I know I said we have a bunch of reunion stuff to go through, but first I think what happens in this chapter is **_**definitely**_** in order before then).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

**1****st**** Division Conference Room**

Lelouch sat at an empty table in the middle of one of the many meeting rooms used in the first division. It had been cleared out for a specific purpose in mind. Upon his return to the Soul Society, with the intent in mind to speak with Unohana about letting Cornelia come to see Euphie, Lelouch had been escorted to the division without warning by the Onmitsukido and he had the situation explained to him by Unohana herself.

One by one, those that had watched him on the stream during his actions as Zero were going to come into the room and give him their thoughts on the situation. Unohana made it perfectly clear to Lelouch that what he did while he was alive had no legal impact on what he did as a Soul Reaper, but that it would still have a moral impact on how others saw him from now on. Lelouch, obviously wanting to know where things stood, would sit here in this room, alone, and wait to be judged by his associates. Susanna and Momo were excused from the proceedings. According to Unohana, they had told her that they had told Lelouch where they stood on the subject and their position hadn't changed even after all was said and done.

Susanna didn't surprise Lelouch, but he laughed nervously a little at the thought that Momo still looked up to him as she did even after bearing witness to Zero Requiem. "So, who is going to be the first person to tell me what they think of me?" Lelouch had asked.

"That would be me," Unohana said, sitting down across from him at the small table. She looked at him dead in the eye. "Lelouch, you know that my soul is no cleaner than yours regarding what we used to be like. I might understand it better than anyone about atoning for one's sins. And so, no matter what any of the others say, I do not regret having let you stay a captain nineteen years ago. You are a valuable ally and I appreciate the work you do around here. That's all."

"Thank you, Unohana-soutaicho. It means a lot to have your approval."

"I'll send Vera in later. Just remember Lelouch," Unohana said as she stood up and glanced at him, "You're not being punished. We are not excusing your actions as Zero Requiem. You must live with the weight of that guilt for the rest of your life, but we did not know you then and we should not have been able to see what we saw, but your situation made it possible. Therefore we cannot judge you except on a personal level."

"Yes, I understand. Please send Vera in as soon as you can."

"Of course," Unohana nodded and left the room, door closing behind her.

Lelouch wasn't waiting for Vera long as the redhead entered into the room and sat down in front of him. Things were quiet for a little while as the two stared at one another. Lelouch didn't expect Vera to say anything. Even if he was one of the only people she would talk to—others being Ukitake and Unohana—she still seldom spoke regardless.

The clock in the room kept ticking on by as Lelouch and Vera just kept looking at each other dead in the eye, neither one making a sound. Finally Vera pushed her chair back and only said one thing to Lelouch before leaving: "I still trust you." That was it. No explanation, no reasoning, no exposition, just those four words. Lelouch watched Vera leave. Vera certainly had her reasons for still trusting Lelouch, but even after opening up a little to three different people, no one knew her history. Vera's psych exam was mostly a blank slate with answers to questions either being unanswered or a simple "I wish not to answer" written on them. She was a mysterious individual, but the psych exam was only to be there to pull a file if something happened to narrow suspects during criminal affairs. It was not a background check.

As Vera left, Stefan soon entered and Lelouch began to wonder if Unohana was going in order. Stefan sat down in front of Lelouch as the Squad 1 higher ups had done and cupped his hands together in front of him on the table. "Lelouch," he spoke to his fellow captain, "You really didn't instill confidence in me that your actions as Zero were downright atrocious."

Lelouch laughed a little as he put one hand on his bicep and pressed his fingertips to his forehead. "That wasn't exactly the point."

"I'm aware," Stefan said, "Just giving my opinion, which is the point of these meetings." Lelouch then looked at Stefan with professional seriousness. "Your actions as Zero, even now, still disgust me both here in the Soul Society and in the world of the living. I am a man of the law, Lelouch, as once were you when you were in the second squad. It's a good thing you left as soon as you did, I'd have incarcerated you on a first offense."

"Gee thanks," Lelouch said, though he noticed Stefan was not in a joking mood and ceased the comical quips.

"That being said, it takes all kinds in the Gotei to lead. We value leadership above all else, as well as integrity. While I don't agree with your methods, you get results, something both Yamamoto-soutaicho and Unohana-soutaicho value. Just be careful where you step next time you decide to go under the radar in the future. Next time I may decide to take legal action."

"I understand," Lelouch replied.

Stefan then nodded and left, leading Kendra to enter and now Lelouch was convinced Unohana had these meetings in order, meaning that Kiyone would undoubtedly be his last visitor.

Kendra sat down and started with, "You really know how to put on a show, Lamperouge-taicho."

"It's what I do," Lelouch said with a chuckle and a smile.

"Oh yes that goes without saying," Kendra replied, "Even now your final gambit still mesmerizes me."

"What part?"

"That you were able to go through with it so easily. I watched you carefully, you didn't resist at all. Not even an involuntary reflex to stop that blade from piercing your heart. That shows either regret or deep depression."

"And, in your professional opinion, what do you think it was?"

Kendra was silent for a moment before answering in a way that would befit CC—not answering the question, "In the Gotei, the professional way of judging someone is to consider all the facts at your disposal. Given everything we've seen of you as a captain, given everything we saw of you as Zero, and given everything we saw of you as Emperor, I can only come to one conclusion: that you, Lamperouge Lelouch, captain of Squad 10, regret your actions as Emperor, that you had to do what you did in order to achieve the results you envisioned. You dirtied your own hands so that no one else would have to. As the leader of Patrol Corps, and someone who used to seek to control the STRU, I know what it's like to have to do things you're not proud of. You work your hands to the bone to dispel evil, but no one will ever thank you for it when your methods look criminal to others. However, there's one big difference between you and I."

"And that is?"

"Guess which one of us actually has the authority to use underhanded tactics."

Lelouch simply let out a frustrated sigh and a stare.

"I'll say nothing else, captain." She got up from her seat. "My captain probably already said this so there's no point in repeating this except to say that I agree with him: I don't agree with your methods to take justice into your own hands, but I do understand that it does achieve results. I also understand that you have the leadership qualities to be a captain. That's all." Kendra then left the room.

Naomi was the next to enter and given the time discrepancy between Kendra's exit and her entrance, Lelouch suspected they had arrived together. Naomi trotted over to the seat and sat down. "You were really cool as Zero, Lamperouge-taicho."

Lelouch just smiled and massaged his right eyebrow with the side of his same side index finger. His other arm was folded across his body. "You start with that?"

"Well you _were_," Naomi enforced. Lelouch snorted. After a moment of silence she continued. "I'm glad I was on the phantoms with you."

"Huh?" Lelouch certainly hadn't expected her to say something like that.

Naomi continued, "You opened me up to a world I would've shut my eyes to otherwise. I've matured because of your teachings, Lamperouge-taicho. I understand the reasons behind Zero Requiem and the SAZ Massacre. I think they were definitely a little extreme, but they got the job done. Rather, that's how you justify them."

"I do _not_ _justify Zero Requiem,_" Lelouch emphasized.

Naomi swallowed. She really hadn't suspected that response. "You…don't?"

"How does one justify murdering a number of innocent people, Naomi? In the phantoms we only killed those who deserved it. We did our research. As Emperor I was no better, despite my intentions, than any of the high ranking nobles we killed as the phantoms. When you watched me, didn't you feel anger welling up inside you? Didn't you think I was just like them?"

Naomi scratched her head as she looked towards the ceiling, "Well yeah, of course I did, but I was confused since it was really outside the scope of your character. I thought you had some sort of evil twin. The 'you' I know would never do something like that." She looked directly at Lelouch. "So when I saw what you were aiming for after Zero stabbed you, I instantly understood. I thought that killing yourself was to atone for everything."

"Suicide is the coward's way out. There was no other option. When I started Zero Requiem, I wanted to be with Nunnally and my loved ones. I didn't expect the twists and turns and the results that would come after. I was far too committed to what I was into to care anymore. That was why I committed to the Zero Requiem."

"I…I see."

"You certainly have a lot to think about, don't you?"

Naomi nodded, "Yes. It appears I still have much to learn about the world and much to learn about you. That's why I'm glad we can't punish you for any of what you did, despite how horrifying to watch some of those things were. So I can continue to observe you and learn both about you and your methods. You had such a unique experience that you've helped shape many of us that now help govern the Soul Society. You've done a lot of good here. It would be wrong to incarcerate you for how you used to be. You are no longer that type of person. The fact that you say you don't justify Zero Requiem is evidence of that." Naomi stood up. "I'll be going now." She bowed to Lelouch. "I look forward to seeing you again and all the things you'll do to help the Soul Society in the future."

"Take care of yourself, okay? Be good to your onee-sama," Lelouch smiled at her.

Naomi giggled, "Of course. See you later," she said as she waved from the other side of the door. She closed it and left, humming a tune to herself as she skipped down the hallway.

Hisana was the next to enter and she sat down as everyone had before her. She took a deep breath before starting. "Good morning, Lelouch."

"Starting with pleasantries? That's a first."

Hisana smiled a little, resisting the urge to let out a small chuckle, "Byakuya-sama and my sister are going to give you enough of a rough time as it is. I felt I should be civil with you, at least."

"Well alright then."

Hisana began her judgment as her smile faded. "What you did was wrong, Lelouch."

"All that wisdom and that's your big conclusion?" Lelouch joked.

"I'm not talking about the obvious. I'm talking about everything."

"That's a surprise coming from you."

"Do not mistake me," Hisana continued to speak calmly with no signs of animosity or hostility, "We, as the phantoms fought for a just cause. You, as the leader of the Black Knights only took what was a resistance movement and twisted it for your own desires. You manipulated them, Lelouch. You let us make a choice. I have no doubt, knowing what I know now that you would have geassed anyone who didn't wish to become part of the phantoms. You knew you had that cover. For all your intents and purposes, while your end results were sound, your methods were ghastly."

"Oh?"

"Take Narita for instance."

"The landslide," Lelouch realized what she was going on about.

"Yes, that. I'm sure the citizens that were caught in that landslide didn't think you had a just cause to fight for."

"Did Ukitake tell you about Shirley?"

"He did. He told us about how it affected you. How up until that point you'd seen things like a game. I was disgusted. I still am, for the most part."

"You don't sound it."

"Like I said, Byakuya-sama and Rukia will be giving you enough of a hard time. I'm going to try and be civil with you, Lelouch." There was a pregnant pause. "Lelouch, do you consider us friends?"

_That came out of nowhere. _"I do," Lelouch didn't even hesitate.

"Then, this judgment is as a friend, not as a captain of the Gotei. In fact, I will only judge you as a friend and not as a captain of the Gotei."

Lelouch's face scrunched up as the question hung on his lips until he finally got it out. "Why?"

"Because this was a matter of a personal nature, not a professional one. You shared personal information under professional conditions, but this was your way of saying 'I'm not hiding this from you. This is who I am in the dark.'" There was another pause. "Lelouch, I still trust you, as much as Byakuya-sama and Rukia might disagree with me." Hisana smirked. "In fact when I said that I still trusted you to Byakuya-sama, he gave me a very cold stare. He said I was 'naïve and too warm hearted', but that's always been what separates me from him and my sister. So, as a friend who still trusts you, I have this to say: eyes will be on you in the future, Lelouch. It will be up to you to win back the trust you lose from these events. And with that, I take my leave." Hisana got up and exited. Rukia was standing out in the hallway. She let fly a trickster smile as she put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "He's all yours, Rukia."

"All right," Rukia said, scowling. Unohana-soutaicho was allowing anyone who wanted to vent on Lelouch to do so as long as organs were all kept in their rightful places and the 4th division didn't have to be signaled. With that in mind, Rukia entered the room. She took a few steps inside and was staring at the floor as Lelouch sat across from her at his seat, looking at her. "You…" she said and took a deep breath. "You," she tensed her fists ran forward and decked Lelouch in the face, "dumbass!"

Lelouch nearly fell out of his chair and managed to right himself. He was smiling nervously. "Now that I expected."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Well, let's see," Lelouch responded comically as he started numbering things on his fingers, "I'm manipulative, I kill people, I—"

"That is not what I'm talking about!" Rukia continued to shout. She was now angrily scowling at Lelouch a fist balled up by her chest. "Zero Requiem? What the fuck was that?"

"Well, that's a way to contradict yourself," Lelouch said, turning his head and looking across the table.

"Shut up!" Rukia exclaimed. "I'm not talking about all the people you killed I'm talking about your own involvement and what the resolution was."

Lelouch now gave Rukia a cockeyed stare in confusion.

"You butcher people, wage war with your siblings and then get yourself killed? Why? There's only one reason I can think of and it goes against something you taught me long ago!"

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Lelouch asked.

"Don't cling to the past. Always look towards the future. If you cling to the past you will find yourself left behind in time."

"How is that relevant?" Lelouch asked.

"I'll turn this around," Rukia said now pointing at Lelouch with her index finger, "Why did you save me from Aizen?"

"For the sake of bringing that bastard down."

"Bull shit! I'll tell you what the real reason is, you care about me. I matter to you, don't I? Not just me, but every last member of the phantoms, we matter to you just like that girl Kallen, don't we?"

Lelouch involuntarily swallowed.

"I thought so," Rukia continued to scowl, "You were in the same position as I was. You knew I was resolved to die, so why didn't you just let me. I'll tell you why: because it would've upset everyone that cared about me. So I ask you, even before Nunnally was revealed to be alive, did you consider the feelings of all the people who would miss you?"

Lelouch said nothing in response and just let Rukia lay into him.

Rukia began numbering people on her fingers, "Kallen, Milly, Suzaku, CC, Jeremiah," Rukia started over on her fingers, "Rivalz. And I'm sure there were more. You mattered to each of them on a different level. Dying for the sake of peace? How stupid! Kallen especially! I sympathize with her. I understand her feelings. So why did you let yourself be killed? You had everything you needed. Sure you lost a lot, but did you ever stop and think: gee I can live for the people I still have? Look at Kaien-dono, is he going to go and try and be with Miyako again? Of course not! Does he miss her? Absolutely! So what the fuck were _you_ thinking?"

"I…" Lelouch really didn't have anything he could think of to say. He just sat there with his mouth hanging open.

"I am very disappointed in you," Rukia stomped her foot, sounding on the verge of tears, and stared at the ground, "Both as your student," she looked at Lelouch with tears actually starting to form, "And as your friend."

_Rukia._

"I don't know if I can trust you anymore, Lelouch. You really know how to keep someone's trust," she said with bitter sarcasm, "It's up to you to regain the trust I once had in you because now I don't know what to believe anymore. I don't know who I'm looking at anymore. Am I looking at the captain I've looked up to and always known, or am I looking at a selfish bastard who only cares about himself? Answer me not with words, but with your future deeds." Then, without waiting for a response, Rukia left the room, slammed the door behind her, and stomped away.

It was a little while before Isane finally arrived. Lelouch didn't mind though, he had to give Rukia's words time to sink in. Selfishness and hypocrisy, she had accused him of both of these things regarding Zero Requiem. Was she right? He had no idea. She'd really given him something to think about more than any of the others.

Isane walked in with her head down and shut the door behind her slowly. She didn't sit down. The first thing she said to Lelouch was, "Stand up, Lamperouge-taicho."

Lelouch did so with slight hesitation, not knowing what to expect. He was surprised when Isane took several deliberate steps towards him and pulled him in close to hug him.

"What's this for?" he asked in confusion.

"I…thought you might need some comfort. I…I know Susanna-chan probably does enough of that, but…as a friend I…if our roles were reversed…I'd want someone to let me know I was appreciated even after all that's happened?"

"You…appreciate me?" Lelouch hadn't expected this reaction. In fact, he had expected Isane to tearfully yell at him the same way Rukia had, sort of in denial that he could be so cruel. He hadn't expected to be given a comforting shoulder.

"I…spoke with my sister and Hinamori-taicho. I…I couldn't help but feel sorry for you."

"Sorry…for me?" Lelouch couldn't understand what Isane was saying at all.

"All the people you killed. You never would've been driven to such lengths if you hadn't been treated so poorly. Everyone is a victim of something and…you've been a victim from an age that you simply didn't know how to deal with life. There was no one older than you to comfort you and tell you things were going to be okay."

"Isane-chan," Lelouch choked back some tears as his throat hardened.

"I tried putting myself in your shoes and all I could think was how unfair the world was to you. Your mother was taken from you, even if she wasn't the person you thought she was. And what did your father do? He exiled you. What kind of parent does that?"

"And you think that excuses what I've done?"

"I didn't say that at all," Isane told him, "To the people you killed, you are the villain, but to me, you're another victim of how unfair the world can be. I…I almost feel like I wish I could've known you when you were small, so that I could have been that shoulder you obviously needed to stop you from becoming what you became. I…I don't know how you managed to go on crying so little, even now."

"Is that what you're trying to do now? Make me cry?" Lelouch asked, fighting more tears.

"It's okay to cry sometimes. Tears are not a sign of weakness all the time, Lamperouge-taicho."

"I don't think I'll cry though," Lelouch said, holding himself together as best he could, "Just having you here, as a friend, is enough."

Isane stroked his back. "And that's what I thought and why I'm not reprimanding or yelling at you. You've always been a person I admired since I first met you and you've done nothing for me to change that admiration. I don't think what you did is excusable, but I do know that it can't be easy being you. And for that, I could never bring myself to distrust you or dislike you as a result."

"Thank you."

Time passed before Isane felt she couldn't stay any longer and Lelouch went back to his seat. It wasn't long before Hitsugaya walked in and now Lelouch knew he was going to get it for sure. Hitsugaya looked grumpier than usual as he sat down across from Lelouch.

"I'll cut right to the chase, Lelouch," Hitsugaya said with his arms folded in front of him on the table, "While your actions in the Black Knights are mostly understandable, I found your actions in the SAZ, accident or no accident, to be inexcusable and the same for Zero Requiem, as did lying to your subordinates and abandoning them in their hour of need. I'm also worried about Momo and what being your student has done to her. For better or worse you have changed her greatly, Lelouch."

"Well you couldn't have expected her to remain naïve and cuddly forever could you. We all have to group up eventually, Toshiro."

Hitsugaya huffed and his scowl deepened. "Even with that said, I have this to say: Momo is not like you, Lelouch. No matter how much you think she's becoming like you, you and she are not the same."

Lelouch smirked, leaning to one side. "Still having that childish notion that you think you can protect her from everything?"

"It is not childish!" Hitsugaya exclaimed, banging his fist on the table. "And thank you for going and proving my point. Momo might understand you, but she is not a manipulative trickster like you and don't even try to turn her into one or you're going to have to deal with me and it will be personal," Hitsugaya said, punctuated the last three words. "Momo looks up to you and to tell her to stay away from you would be unfair to her and for that reason I will note hate you. At the very least I know you care about her to a certain extent." Hitsugaya's expression went from a mere scowl to a hateful glare. "But as things stand, I no longer trust you!"

"I thought you would reach that conclusion."

"And?"

"And nothing," Lelouch responded, "I know by exposing my past, it would change the Gotei's perception of me. I am prepared for the pedestal so many of you have placed me upon to be broken or destroyed to varying degrees. The fact that you no longer trust me was something I considered you might do based on my perception of you."

"That kind of attitude is one of the reasons I find it hard to even find it comfortable to be around you in the first place. I joined the phantoms to protect Momo and because I believed you were doing a good thing. However, it's like you can't relax. You might say you trust us and that we're all your friends, but deep inside you're always looking over your shoulder like someone is about to stab you in the back with no one to block the blow."

"It's called being cautious," Lelouch stated leaning forward as his hands made a bridge on the table. "And it's something I've developed over time conditionally. Memorizing facts about others is a way to better understand who you're working with so that if something changes in their demeanor you know there's a problem. Or if you need to make a decision you know how that decision will affect them for better or for worse. There are benefits to such knowledge that paint one in a positive light as at the same time could paint them negatively as well."

"Be that as it may, you have not shown me that I can trust you. You might be qualified to be a captain, but like Gin I now have my eye on you, Lelouch. If you do anything to hurt or manipulate Momo—"

"I get it, Toshiro. You don't have to repeat yourself," Lelouch told him.

Hitsugaya let out a frustrated breath.

"You know instead of constantly verbally marking your territory, why not do something about it? I told you do to that a while ago. Why not confess? Why not propose? I still don't get what's stopping you."

Hitsugaya growled. "That is not your concern."

"Maybe not, but it is an anomaly to me given what I know about you and her."

Hitsugaya looked down at the table. He said nothing. He wasn't about to open up to someone he didn't trust.

"Do you have anything to lose by asking her where things stand between you two?"

"No," Hitsugaya said promptly.

"And you've known her a long time yes?" Hitsugaya merely nodded. "It should be easy for you to at least talk to her." Hitsugaya didn't pick his head up. "Toshiro," Lelouch called his name authoritatively and Hitsugaya looked him in the eye. "Momo may have changed, but she's still that sweet little girl you've always cared about and always wanted to protect. Sure she's more assertive and grown up now, but she will never become like me. It's not in her nature at all. Her sweetness and her smile are all very real. If she can still look at me with eyes of respect, imagine what she must think of you."

Hitsugaya sighed. "Why is it you're always right?"

"I know society and I know the human mind. They are the keys to being able to manipulate people, but they're also the keys to understanding people. You don't have to trust me, but even you can't deny that I am not speaking any falsehoods right now."

Hitsugaya sighed deeper. "No, you're not." He stood up. "Lelouch, I will try to see what it is Momo sees in you, but if I'm going to do that, I want you to show me that you are worth my trust."

Lelouch nodded. "I can do that."

And with that, Hitsugaya left the room.

Rurichiyo showed up a little later. Lelouch couldn't help but smile as he saw the blonde walk into the room and sit down across from him. Although she hadn't grown much in nearly twenty years, she certainly had matured a great deal on the inside as a person. Seeing the 5th division armband on her shoulder was proof of that.

"We are glad to see you in one piece, Lamperouge Lelouch," Rurichiyo said.

"Oh really?" Lelouch asked, not expecting that particular icebreaker.

"If you were injured we might be more inclined to feel sorry for you, but you are not so our opinions will not be influenced," Rurichiyo sat up straighter in her seat and began to tell Lelouch what she thought of him. "You know that we owe you a great debt for what you did to save our father and get rid of Kumoi. For that we understand the effectiveness and necessity of someone like Zero. However, we are greatly disappointed in you for your actions as Emperor. Ukitake-taicho did his best to explain and we saw what it was all for, but we still do not believe that you made the right choice or even a good choice."

"Well, speak your mind then, what would you have done in my place, Rurichiyo, all things considered?"

"Our status as the Fifth Division fukutaicho should tell you that." Rurichiyo looked a little disheartened as she recalled the painful memory. "We miss Kenryu and Enryu very much, but we didn't use our status to then oppress the Soul Reapers or our fellow nobles. We buckled down and pressed on. We understand that your trauma was worse than ours, but we ask: did you consider other options or did you only consider what was best for you and the pain that you felt?"

Lelouch remained silent. He hadn't an answer to give.

"From our understanding, we believe you did not use all the tools you could have. Or rather it is best to say, you were so consumed by the hand you had been dealt that you did not realize all the tools you had."

"Are you talking about Cornelia?" Lelouch knew Rurichiyo had observed Cornelia for a while. It was not farfetched to believe that that's what she was talking about.

"We are. We observed your half-sister and we must ask: why did you perceive her as an enemy? We understand you believed you were cast out and abandoned, but why did you never try to reconcile with her? No one knew you were Zero and you had your geass. You could have thought your way to try and meet with her on equal ground."

Lelouch considered Rurichiyo's words and realized that what she was saying made sense. Why hadn't he tried that? It should have been easy. Like Clovis his family thought him to be dead so it should have been easy if he disguised himself to get to the Viceroy, especially with Suzaku as a soldier and especially once Euphemia had figured him out. Why had he not made a different choice? It hadn't mattered to him what army he used, he only wanted Britannia torn down and the family with it. So what had stopped him?

"It appears we have given you much to think about. We will excuse ourselves as we have our duties back at our division. We hope to continue to work alongside you in the Gotei as your mutual ally."

Lelouch nodded. "Yes, same here."

Rurichiyo then got up and left Lelouch to ponder what she had said. Between her and Rukia he definitely had a lot to think about regarding his past, possibilities he didn't realize existed. To have someone take an objective look at his past certainly did make his decisions seem a little foolish to a certain extent. For all his intelligence it was amazing to see how others perceived his actions from a third party perspective and offered different decisions. He couldn't even say to himself 'but they're not me' because they had seen what he had gone through and, for Rukia and Rurichiyo, didn't exactly come from happy backgrounds either for the most part. Lelouch could only imagine what Senna would say to him.

Before Lelouch could ponder this any further, the door opened again and Byakuya entered. Now this was a conversation Lelouch had been waiting for. Throughout his career he had often compared Byakuya to Suzaku in how both stood on the honest side of the law. But Byakuya differed from Suzaku in how it was his own sense of honor, and not the law, that drove him. That much had been clear from the dealings with Muramasa. If he was completely like Suzaku he would've stormed into the room and yelled at him, but Byakuya was much more composed than that and a lot more level headed.

As he sat down and adjusted his haori so that it wasn't bunching underneath him, he stared at Lelouch with that usual cold, emotionless stare of his and things were quiet until Byakuya was absolutely certain he had Lelouch's attention.

"I will talk and you will listen. Is that understood?" Byakuya began with. Lelouch merely nodded. "Good." Byakuya took an inconspicuous deep breath before beginning. "Lelouch, you have been an honorary member of my family since I was small. You were my kido teacher all throughout my studies and you helped me get together with the woman I have now been happily married to for more than seventy years, even helped her with a personal problem. I owe you much and have hardly repaid you for any of it. But at the same time you've also done much to make me frown upon you. Your actions as Zero in the Soul Society were atrocious as you stepped all over the law and you did the same with the Black Knights. Yes, you achieve results no one else can. You commit evil to destroy greater evil, or so you have said, but what evil were you stopping when you committed Zero Requiem?" Lelouch remained silent as Byakuya intended who even waited to see if Lelouch would violate their agreement. "I appreciate your silence as I requested." He took a small pause to get himself back on track. "I am absolutely appalled at your actions as Emperor. Although you explained it during your trail back when Yamamoto was the head captain, your explanation did not do what occurred justice. I used to respect you a great deal, Lelouch, but that respect has fallen. Do not misunderstand me though, we are still comrades, but the high regard in which I once held you is much less. You can rationalize or excuse or explain however you wish your actions when you were alive, but at the end of the day, the only one who will care about them is you. As the law dictates, it is not my place to punish you or reprimand you for these actions of your past, but it does not say it cannot change how I may perceive you as a person. And to that I say: consider the fact that you are not being punished to be your punishment. You got away with committing great genocide 'in the name of justice and peace' and no one is going to reprimand you for it. Let that sink in and let the fact that those lives are on your conscience for the rest of your life. Knowing you and who you are and who I believe you to be, I feel that that is enough for you to lose sleep over." With that Byakuya left the room without another word.

_Not being punished as a punishment hmm? _Lelouch smiled a little. _Byakuya, you always have a few wise words of wisdom that escape me. _

Renji was the next one to show and he sat down in front of Lelouch with a neutral expression. "When I first started watching your past I had no idea what to expect. I thought you were just trying to provide some entertainment considering what I saw at Narita, but starting with Mao I knew things were probably a lot more complicated than that. Turns out I was right. I don't envy you at all, Lamperouge-taicho. I don't think anyone here does. No one should have to go what you went through." He took a deep breath. "With that said though, I have to ask, what exactly were you thinking when you conceptualized Zero Requiem. I mean you had some pretty zany schemes when we were in the phantoms, but good freaking hell, Lamperouge-taicho I think even you know that was a bad call in hindsight."

Lelouch sighed. "Renji, I don't justify Zero Requiem."

"I already figured that and that's not what I'm asking."

Lelouch nodded and continued. "Did you notice how I didn't put up a fight to keep the Black Knights from turning against me? When I lost Nunnally everything seemed pointless. I could only think how I could somehow be with her—and Shirley too. By the time it came to my attention that she was alive, it was too late. I had already begun the path of no return. But you're right, it was a bad call. To the world it probably looked like I wanted to make the world suffer for my pain and then escape before they could crucify me for being an unholy monster in human form. My past does not justify Zero Requiem, nothing could justify that, but it does, however, explain where it came from."

"That's what I thought too," Renji said, looking contemplative with his arms folded, eyes closed and head tilted forward, "And with that confirmed, I can only say this," he opened his eyes and looked at Lelouch, "As a punk from Inzuri, I know what it's like to be the lowest of the low, the scum of the earth. I can't imagine what it would've been like to have a lavish lifestyle only to go through that after the fact. You understand the world through better eyes than most. In fact, I'd go as far to say that you're a lot more intelligent than I am, probably a lot more gifted in a lot of areas. Still," Renji clasped his hands together and pointed his index fingers at Lelouch, "You've stuck with the Gotei since your death, never once tried to leave it, taking every little bombshell that's been dropped on you and picked yourself up from it. I've heard the stories from the others. I'd say the proof is in where you are now that you've learned from your mistakes. And with that in mind," Renji stood up, "I'd say that makes you one of the better men we have in this organization."

"Thanks Renji," Lelouch said with a smirk.

Renji smirked back, "No problem." He headed for the door and stopped. "Oh yeah, by the way, I heard it from Kukaku already, but next time you see Ichigo, mind whacking him one for us for being an idiot."

"How about I drag him here and you guys can do to him like you're doing to me?"

Renji laughed. "You know that's not a bad idea at all. Anyway," he began to head out, "See ya."

Lelouch watched him go and got up to close the door himself as he waited for Yuna, knowing she'd be next. When the 7th Division captain finally entered she grabbed the chair and brought it within close proximity to Lelouch and sat down.

"Talk to me," she said, cheek resting on her chin.

"That's my line," Lelouch chuckled.

"Oh I have plenty to say, but I want to know if there's anything you want to say to me first."

"Like what?"

"Anything you want to say relevant to the reason I'm here."

"Are you mad?"

Yuna smiled. "I knew that was coming and no, I'm not mad."

Lelouch smiled back. "We're still friends?"

"We're still friends," Yuna reassured.

"I'm glad," Lelouch said, looking at the ground, "Your friendship is the one I value you most."

"Oh?" Yuna sat up and let her elbow rest on the table.

"You were the first person in Soul Society I felt I really connected with. You made me feel welcome and you always let me know where we stood and never let me get away with anything. After you told me we were better off as friends and why, I guess I was afraid that I'd lose that friendship over this."

"Why? Because you used to be a total bastard?"

"As usual you hold nothing back," Lelouch said, laughing a little.

Yuna gave a friendly smile, "You need someone to always keep you grounded and tell you when you're over the line or could be doing more and I think I can accomplish that more from the distance we're at than if I was romantically involved with you."

"You don't feel like you've betrayed your heart?"

"Not at all," Yuna shook her head. She put a hand on Lelouch's cheek. "I don't think I was ever really in love with you to begin with. I think it was just deep infatuation coupled with the fact that you were there when I was feeling weak and I mistook it for love."

"Do you regret then what we—"

"No," Yuna shook her head, "I don't regret that at all. In fact, I think that was what made me realize more than anything what it was I felt about you."

"I thought it was your closure with Akari-taicho that did that."

"That was the finalization of it, but I think that moment we had was when I first started to realize what it was you meant to me and what it was I needed to mean to you."

"Needed to mean?"

Yuna smiled wider. "You have Nemu who considers you to be her security, someone she can rely on when she's confused or has nowhere to go. You have Susanna who fills you with a sense of purpose, because she worships and understands you, but who do you have to look up to? Who do you have that you can rely on when you need guidance?"

"I see what you mean," Lelouch said with a smile.

Yuna stood up and gestured for Lelouch to do so as well. She gave him a hug. "I'll always be here to guide you, Lelouch. I am your friend and I will always be the one to do so. Your past has only made me realize that you always needed someone like that in your life. And so, so that you won't do anything like Zero Requiem ever again, I feel that it is better that I stand at your side and keep you close, than to push you away and hate you for something that you've already tried to make up for."

Lelouch put his arms around his friend as well. "Thank you, Yuna. I really appreciate it."

"That's what friends are for," she told him. Lelouch just hugged her tighter in response. Yuna smiled and stroked him for a few moments, realizing how much that meant to him. When he was alive, the concept of friends was a lie, even regarding Rivalz, Milly and the other student council members. Now though it was different, he wasn't living a lie, he was living a life he chose to shape and she would be there to guide him through his life and keep him on the path he had chosen, a path she believed in and could stand behind him so that he could succeed. Not just for his sake, but for Mari's sake as well, Yuna wanted the Soul Society to be the most peaceful place it could be.

Yuna eventually left and put the chair back before doing so. As Lelouch did the math, he realized it was Shunsui's turn to speak with him and Lelouch had no idea what to expect from the third oldest captain in the Gotei. Ukitake and Shunsui were in the same graduating year, but Ukitake was older. Shunsui was an oddball to Lelouch. On some days he chased skirts and was a complete disgrace to his fellow associates, but on others he was as composed as Byakuya or as wise as history's greatest philosophers. So what kind of reception would he receive from such a man? He honestly had no idea. Of all the captains in the Gotei, Shunsui was the only one Lelouch could never figure out.

As the umbrella hat wearing captain entered the room, his hand was on the brim of his hat and he graciously took his seat across from Lelouch. He immediately put a sake bottle and two saucers up on the table.

Lelouch stared, figuring he was going to get the more loosened Shunsui, but the captain then said to him, "I figured we could have a drink while we chat."

"I would prefer this remain professional, no offense Kyoraku-taicho."

"Professional?" Shunsui tipped his hat up and smiled, "I was under the impression this was a personal matter? What's wrong with having a drink between associates while we chat about an event?"

"I insist," Lelouch scowled.

Shunsui shrugged, "All right, fine. You're still as to the point and cold as ever, though that explains how you got to where you are and how you were." He put the bottle and saucer away. He leaned forward back on the table. "All right then, a sober talk it is." There was a pause before he started up again. "Lelouch-kun, are you a masochist?"

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Lelouch bit back.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy there, this isn't going there, calm down," Shunsui reassured. Lelouch settled down. "I'm only asking because it seems like to me you're trying to get yourself punished for Zero Requiem. Am I wrong?"

Lelouch turned away and stared to the side. "No."

"You got away with genocide and now you want someone to reprimand you for it. That's a bit odd don't you think. That's like a child drawing on the wall or ripping out his mother's flowers and asking his mother to put him in the corner."

Lelouch simply gnashed his teeth in annoyance.

"Lelouch-kun, you need to realize that you were forgiven for what you did a long time ago."

"But I shouldn't be!" Lelouch shouted. "I took innocent lives that I claimed to be in the name of justice to meet my own selfish ends. And no one is doing a damn thing about it!"

"You beat 'em to it that's why."

"What about divine wrath? What about karma? What about justice? How is me getting a second chance accomplishing anything except spitting in the face of those whose lives I selfishly took?"

Shunsui scowled for a moment and then asked, "Lelouch-kun, why did you become a Soul Reaper?"

Lelouch scowled, still avoiding eye contact with Shunsui, "What kind of question is that? To atone for my actions as Emperor!"

"Oh really? I looked over your psyche exam right before I came here. You said you wanted to improve the system, to make it better than it already was. Tell me Lelouch, if a system is perfect how can it improve?"

Lelouch banged his fist on the table, "What are you, stupid? This system isn't perfect! I could go on all day about how many things are still wrong with it!"

"Don't put words in my mouth," Shunsui said, with a hint of agitation. "I'm asking hypothetically."

Lelouch took a deep breath. "A system that is perfect does not require change."

"I'm glad we agree on that," Shunsui says, "Then that means this system is not perfect. You see that it is flawed. So if the Gotei is a flawed system and reincarnation is controlled by the Soul Society which the Gotei operates within the realm of, can you say that there is such a divine wrath, that there is perfect karma and justice."

"But why me?" Lelouch looked down at his hands.

"And now you're playing the victim card," Shunsui said, tipping his hat up, "A minute ago you were painting yourself as this demonic emperor that needed to be punished. Now you're saying you're the victim of an injustice. Don't you think maybe this was done on purpose perhaps: to not punish you knowing that it would drive you crazy and knowing that you, of your own will, would attempt to make up for what you did?"

"Byakuya said the same thing."

"Well it seems great minds think alike wouldn't you say?"

Lelouch breathed out and shook his head side to side, "You have a funny way of getting results."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black, don't you think?"

"Touché," Lelouch responded.

"And that's why I asked if you're a masochist because it seems to me like you're trying to get more punishment than you've already been dealt."

"You really think it's a punishment for me not to be punished. I'm sure the Rukongai crying out for blood don't think so."

"The unenlightened will always act in a manner which is unbefitting of true justice. Didn't you say that once when you gave the Seireitei Communication a list of your philosophies to publish?"

"I did," Lelouch admitted.

"So then does it matter what your victims think? You know the truth. You know what's been dealt to you and what you're doing about it. We're not about to throw you to them. We have your back. That's what comrades do. We're you trying to push us away. I know your goal was to say 'I'm not hiding this because I know you'll find out', but I think on some level you wanted us to hate you."

Lelouch now had a contemplative look on his face.

"I can see by the look in your eye that I know I'm right. Why do you constantly push us away when we've done nothing except consider you one of our own warts and all?"

Lelouch didn't say anything in response.

"I think I know why: you're scared."

Lelouch scoffed at the notion with a spitting noise.

"You can scoff me, but hear me out. You're scared that if you get to close, that if we accept you for who you are that it goes against your sense of justice. You let Susanna-chan in, might as well let the rest of us camp on the lawn, my friend. We now know practically everything there is to know about you. There's nothing else so great that you're hiding from us when there are others in this organization that we would give an arm and a leg to know as much about them as we know about you. The fact that you came clean to us shows that we matter to you. You wanted us to see because you were scared of what we would do if we found out on our own. The fact that you let it all happen again shows that what you've done up to this point matters to you and you were scared to let it change for better or for worse. So can you stop being so tightly wound? Don't you think it's time you finally accepted who you are and accepted the fact that you're finally in a world where everything about you is accepted because we know, or at least I know that I know, that you're not going to make the same mistake twice?"

Lelouch breathed deeply. "I'll think about it."

"I hope you'll do more than think and if you have trouble, you've got plenty of people to talk to, don't you?"

Lelouch simply closed his eyes for a few moments, signaling a confirmation.

"Well, it was fun chatting with you. Hopefully next time you'll be a little less obstinate about sharing a drink," Shunsui prepared to leave, "See you."

Ashido was Lelouch's next visitor. He sat down promptly and he and Lelouch saw eye to eye. He got right to the point. "For most of the time I was in the viewing room I questioned why I was given access. I hardly know you at all, Lamperouge-taicho, but then I realized, as I watched you, that that's probably why you had me there. I can look at your deeds with the most unbiased point of view. I've neither been helped nor hurt by you. My only experience with you was the organization you put into stopping Aizen when he came back from hell. I've heard the stories of course."

"And, what do you make of me?"

"I don't see you as a villain, I'll say that much."

"Is that all?"

"Far from it," Ashido responded, "You definitely are a unique individual. I really don't know what I should think of you: should I trust you? Should I hate you? You're far too complex and I'm still trying to process everything I saw. On the one hand you performed splendidly as Zero in a way that would make the Onmitsukido proud, on the other your actions as Emperor, despite your intentions, paint you in a light far more corrupt than some of the nobles of my early days. However, I can say one thing with certainty: You belong here as a captain of the Gotei. I don't pretend to fathom what goes through your mind. In fact, I'm still getting used to all the new faces of the higher ups even after so many years. It's a difficult adjustment. So I will continue to watch you because I still cannot make a sound judgment."

"So you think like Stefan and Kendra then? I get results, but you disagree with my methods."

"I also think your humor could use with a bit of adjustment. You can call the SAZ an accident, but that comment was not funny at all."

"You're the first to call me out on that."

"Well I suppose someone has to," Ashido replied. "There's one question I do need to ask of you though, unrelated to what I saw, but relevant to how I perceive you? I will have naught, but your word to go on, but from what I know about you I believe I can take it at face value."

"Good to know, what do you wish to ask?"

"If you were around at the time I was lost in Hueco Mundo, what would you have done?"

"Would I have been with you or—"

"For the sake of this question, let's say you watched me disappear and be lost in Hueco Mundo."

"I would've looked into getting in there to get you out. From what I know of you, you were a valuable soldier. To let you stay in Hueco Mundo would have been to mark you for death, such would've been my mentality."

"And that shows how much you've changed and that you are not who you were when you were alive."

Lelouch tilted his head with a confused look.

"I'll explain," Ashido said, tapping his fingers together, "As Zero you never cared about the individual groups, only about the greater good and the results. Now you're different. You try to minimize sacrifice while still perpetuating getting those same results. The individual matters to you now and that is why I think you should stay here in the Gotei."

"That's your unbiased opinion?"

"That's my unbiased opinion."

"Thank you, Ashido."

"No need to thank me," Ashido got up and smiled, "I'm only doing my job."

After Ashido left, Lelouch dreaded his next visitor: Senna. As Tosen was blind and therefore had not attended the stream, and already had born witness to Lelouch's trial he could not add anything new for he had not learned anything new and Tosen didn't waste his time on the speculation of others. So, Atrumier Senna, his vice-captain, and the surviving member of a family Lelouch murdered, would be the next person to judge him.

Senna strode into the room and didn't waste a single moment heading for her chair. She didn't even look Lelouch in the eye or acknowledge his presence as the others had. She sat down eyes closed, but Lelouch noticed how tensed her hands were as her left hand gripped her right as her wrists were flat on the table. She then took a deep breath and opened her eyes, releasing the tension and staring Lelouch in the face. Lelouch suspected the tension was probably repressed anger and the restraint for not divebombing at him and strangling him for burning her house down and destroying her family more than 30 years ago. She had to have known. Senna was not thick enough not to realize that Zero was, and always had been his alter ego.

"The day one finds out that the reason one lives so comfortably is the same reason they weren't doing so before and originally had been is a strange day. What does one do when the man who butchered her family, friends and guardsmen is also the same one responsible for selflessly giving it all back when he was forced to give it up? And then further makes amends by indirectly saying that he is beneath her? I'll tell you what one does: they dig deeper." Lelouch opened his mouth, but Senna cut him off. "You don't have to ask me to elaborate, I was going to anyway.

"I researched your deeds as Zero, my family's history, and asked Clovis and Euphemia all they could tell me about you and what they thought about you. You knew I would find out that you were Zero someday and so you told me before I found out on my own. For that I can only thank you for being so thoughtful. It's funny how I have reasons to hate you and like you at the same time and I can't decide which side to be on. However, I do know that vengeance is not the answer. I learned that from watching you. I hated Zero when he first appeared, hoping that the sooner he died the better, but the more I watched, the more I started to understand what Zero stood for and the more I wondered if I wrongfully harbored a grudge all these years. I know my family did some terrible things, but I thought that didn't excuse the absolute destruction you pulled on them. I did contemplative in-depth research and my findings were bewildering even to me. My father was promised things by Aizen, my brother twisted to become his apprentice, but the corruption didn't stop there. My entire family down to even the servants they were all promised things by my father were former soul reapers with specialized skills, paid off to be let into my family's custody. I was amazed just how far the corruption ran and how high my father was insanely shooting for.

"After that I grew to rather like Zero. I cheered for your victory and was upset when you were betrayed. Lelouch, I miss my brother, I think you know that. You and I both know that though he was taught by Aizen that he was not like him. And that's what brought me to my conclusion: if you are attempting to make amends, then I will try and do the same. Grudging hatred runs deep, but for my family's reputation I need to let it go. The Atrumiers need to regain their former glory and as the only member of the household outside the servants it's up to me to make it happen."

"What about an heir?" Lelouch asked.

"Oh, I don't think I'll have to worry about that," Senna said with a flirtatious chuckled, "You're brother is quite the charmer when he wants to be."

"Be careful around him Senna. Clovis is known for chasing skirts like Kyoraku-taicho. He is sincere with a few women, but largely only ever really got attached to enough to count on one hand."

Senna smiled normally. "See and it's that concern that lets me know that you don't hate me and for that I cannot bring myself to hate someone who doesn't mutually feel hate. It's not in my nature."

"Well then, let's make our working relationship official. As more than just a member of your support family," Lelouch stood up and walked halfway towards Senna, "I can also be a friend."

Senna walked up to Lelouch and shook his hand, "Couldn't ask for more."

* * *

><p>It was a long while after Senna left before Rangiku showed up, not that Lelouch expected any less from her. He wondered what she would do to him this time. As if to anticipate an antic, he pretended to be asleep and unfortunately wound up falling asleep. And therefore was completely unprepared for the rather sharp blow to the back of the head by the side of Rangiku's hand.<p>

Lelouch turned to look at her. She was sober and she was not smiling.

"Is this a habit of yours, manipulation?"

"More like a hobby." Rangiku slapped Lelouch across the face. "Well _that_ was unexpected," Lelouch said, rubbing where he'd been struck.

"I can't believe you. All the times I jumped to your defense and told everyone that they were exaggerating the lengths you'd go to get results. I'm just…" Rangiku lost the ability to form words as she tossed her hands in the air. "I really don't know what to say." She dropped her hands down at her sides. "All that confidence I had in you. All the times I followed you unquestionably on good faith. All those times I thought you were a good person who simply had a crafty way of doing things…you really know how to make Gin seem like the lesser of two evils. At least he doesn't commit genocide."

_She's really mad, _Lelouch noted.

"I don't even know if I want to serve under you anymore. You've really hurt me, Lelouch."

"Hurt you?" Lelouch stood up. "How?"

Rangiku gave him a forlorn look. "Because I really don't know how I can trust someone like you. I want to and for some odd reason I still do, but I know I shouldn't and that's what hurts. It's not justice to like you, not justice to still have faith in you, not after what you did. And yet it's still there. How can I have faith in a murderer like you?" Lelouch was about to object, but Rangiku stopped him. "And don't even bring up the Atrumier Family. The SAZ Massacre and Zero Requiem are on a completely different scale. Kukaku even told me about the landslide at Narita. So tell me: how can I still trust you. No, why do I still trust you?"

"You want to know why," Lelouch said with a slight scowl, putting his hands on Rangiku's shoulders, "It's because you know I care about you and would never want to see you physically injured. You are the first soul reaper I ever met here in the soul society even though neither of us were when we first me. I've said it before: I still think of you sometimes as that little girl who crawled into bed with me because she was scared. That's how I've always perceived you first, then as a subordinate."

Rangiku looked like she might cry.

"It hurts you to know that I have that hold on you, but you know you could easily break it if you wanted to, but you don't want to and I know why: it's because you care about me and you know that I matter to you too, don't I?"

Rangiku nodded. Lelouch gave her a hug. She gave one to him too. "You've seen the darkest sides of me and you accept me for who I am. You weep for my victims, but you stand at my side. You want there to be justice and see none and that's what hurts you so. I don't have this powerful hold on you that you can't break that I put there through manipulating you. You let it be put there because you let me in to where you don't let very few reach."

Rangiku sniffed, tears forming.

"I'm glad I still have you. Like Yuna, I didn't want to lose you either."

Rangiku hugged him tighter. "You know what also hurts?" she asked.

"What's that?"

"That I never grabbed you when I had the chance."

"Jealous of Susanna?"

"Sometimes I truly am because of the person I know you to be and because I know you see the person I am inside and not the woman that I've become."

Lelouch rubbed her shoulder. "When you wind up being the most envied bachelor in high school infatuation ceases to exist in your vocabulary."

Rangiku laughed. She and Lelouch looked at each other holding each other's shoulders.

"I'm glad you're my fukutaicho, Rangiku. I couldn't ask for anyone else."

"I'll remind you of that next time I'm behind in paperwork."

"Why don't you try not to _be_ behind in paperwork," Lelouch teased.

Rangiku laughed. She and Lelouch had another friendly hug and then she headed off. It would be Shisato's turn next. Lelouch waited patiently for her arrival.

He looked out the window rather than the clock. He could see the sun setting low in the sky. He figured it would have already set by the time these judgments were over.

Shisato came in with her usual casual swagger and didn't so much sit down so much as she plopped down and swerved to face her captain. She leaned forward, chin on her interlocked hands. She grinned. "Boy do I feel like I missed out."

"You were the one who wanted to stay safe for your son," Lelouch told her, leaning to one side with a smirk.

"Oh but it's all on tape. Did you ask Gin and Nemu to record what they streamed?"

"I did. I take it you had a viewing."

"I did," her smiled disappeared completely, "and the fact that you got away with it all sickens me." Shisato sat up straight. She folded her arms in front of her, elbows on the table. "Taicho, I'm not about to do something rash like ask for a transfer. I'd like to think I know you better than that. However, this is not something you just roll over and accept." She waggled a finger at Lelouch. "I want to know if you're still the young newcomer I knew a long time ago that needed a piggy back ride before he, on the spot, figured out how to deal with a group of menos, the same newcomer who rashly and selflessly stayed behind to protect his superiors from a Vasdo Lordes. If I can confirm for myself that that person is the one I'm serving under and not the bastard that ravished his own country, you will still have your third seat. Prove to me otherwise and good luck filling the position cause I'll be asking for a transfer."

"How long do I have to meet your demands?"

"No time limit. I'll be watching you closely, taicho. I'll be able to tell by your word and deed who it is I'm really following. You'll know when I've made my decision."

"All right then," Lelouch nodded. Shisato left.

Kukaku was the next person to show up. Upon entering, she immediately pulled out her pipe, lit up and exhaled. Only then did she sit down.

"So, hell of a ride huh?"

"Boy, you're taking my mass genocide well," Lelouch said dully.

Kukaku took another inhale and responded, "Lelouch I've been covering your ass since the first time you got me involved in your crap. You honestly think I'm going to abandon you now?"

"Abandon, no? Reprimand?" Lelouch then shrugged.

"Pfsht," Kukaku scoffed, "Why bother? It's not who you are anymore and you're protected by a couple of thick walls. You regret what you did and you've worked hard to atone for it for 145 years now. Why in the hell should I beat you within an inch of your life over something like this?" She held up her hand at extended her index finger. "First of all, it's not my place." She extended her middle finger. "Second of all, that's not who you are anymore." She extended her ring finger. "Third of all, do you want me to punch you?"

"Well no, but—"

"But nothing, shut up," Kukaku told him and took another smoke. "Bottom line is you're sticking around and you'll be captain for many years to come. So quit moping and feel your freedom already."

_Freedom…right. _Lelouch said, still wondering about his geass.

"Anyway," Kukaku said getting up, "With you here, Rangiku's probably neglecting her paperwork and I'd hate to leave it all to Shisato after she hasn't seen her kid in a year and a half. See you tomorrow more than likely."

"Yeah, see ya."

It was either May or Nozomi that would show up next. They were both sixth seats so either one of them could show up. May wound up making her presence known first.

"Evening, captain," she said sitting down. Lelouch nodded to acknowledge her presence. "I'll make this brief."

"Alright."

"I just want to say: that while your actions are despicable, it's as you said to me at that hotel jacking: we all have our places that we came from and our origins to explain our actions. Knowing now that you were one of my countrymen, for some reason I feel closer to you, taicho. Who you were has made you who you are, but it does not define you. Lelouch vi Britannia died when Zero ran him through, that's why you changed your name, not to hide your past, but to make a distinction between yourself and your heritage."

Lelouch only nodded slightly. Nothing May had just said was incorrect.

"So with that said, I feel comfortable following you as your subordinate." May stood up and bowed out. "I'll be looking forward to seeing more of the miracles you intend to create, taicho." She then left.

Nozomi showed up what Lelouch figured couldn't have been more than five minutes later and when she did she wasn't happy to see him.

"I hate you."

That was a first.

"You've been lying all this time haven't you? To me, to the Gotei 13, you hide behind this nice guy façade, but it hides what you really are: nothing, but a ruthless killer that destroys all opposition and calls it justice!" Nozomi shouted.

Lelouch blinked. He didn't know much about Nozomi outside the trial Rangiku had handled regarding her, so he didn't exactly know how she was going to process the whole thing. Hearing this though, was a shock.

"You're just like Kageroza and Aizen!"

Kageroza Lelouch couldn't debate, but hearing that come out of Nozomi's mouth got him made enough to walk over and put his hands heavily on his shoulders.

"Don't you dare compare me to Aizen!" he shouted.

"Does it anger you? Does it wound you to know that you're just like the man you hate? Zero creates and destroys worlds isn't that the mantra? You may have done such good for the Soul Society, but so what. You've proven that you're just as good at taking away everything too. How can anyone trust you after what they saw? I've heard people say that it's not who you are anymore, but how can we be so sure? How can I follow a captain who once attempted to rule the world with an iron fist and mind control and call it justice?" Nozomi grabbed hold of her Zanpakuto.

"I wouldn't if I were you, do you want to end up in jail again? Unohana-soutaicho said as long as lethal force wasn't attempted you could strike, but if you draw your sword that counts as lethal force."

"I…I know, but…"

Lelouch stood up and spread his arms out in a pose of crucifixion. "You see me as an evil that must be struck down. You cannot follow a man who may bring about the end of the Soul Society. Even if it means going against how others see you, you stain your hands with evil to commit greater evil. Nozomi," Lelouch said and then declared with a scowl and vigor, "show me the commitment to your desires! Attack me!"

Without hesitation, Nozomi whipped out her sword and struck forward as her blade sailed through the air, aiming to slash Lelouch across the chest. It went sailing into his Shihakusho only to impact against his skin, repelling her blade as Nozomi's hands bled from the impact of the strike.

"Your reiatsu is inferior to mine, that's why you're bleeding. However, your conviction is sound and your mind is clear. Nozomi, you have proven that you are meant for better than where you stand."

Nozomi still stared at her blade flush against Lelouch's chest and her bleeding hands in anguish and irritation.

"Commit evil to destroy greater evil, isn't that what you heard me say once before?"

"Yes, but…"

"Haven't you shown that you would do the same things under certain circumstances? You perceive me as evil and you intended to cut me down, only stopped by the very laws of nature. That proves you have conviction in your own beliefs. That proves you have what it takes to climb higher, that you are your own person and not a construct born of a madman's delusions."

Nozomi slumped to her knees and asked in angered anguish, "Why are you always so hard to figure out?"

"Because I am the most complex person amongst the thirteen captains," Lelouch said, holding the side of his hand, up by his chin, "I am like a diamond. Depending on the side you look at me from you see a different me. I am one man who acts only according to his beliefs and desires. The Zero Requiem was a mistake caused by deep depression and selfishness. To defend it would leave a bad taste in my mouth. You don't want to trust me, fine. But know this, I trust you to promote you to higher positions."

Nozomi looked up at Lelouch oddly like someone just beat her puppy to death.

"Hisana, Byakuya, Toshiro and Tosen are all in need of a good 5th seat. You would do well under their tutelage. There is nothing more I can teach you, Kujo Nozomi."

Nozomi let go of her blade and stared at the floor. She felt like crying and she didn't know why.

Lelouch crouched down and pat her on the head. He was smiling. "Hey," he said, "Why the tears?"

"I don't know," Nozomi said, not looking up at him.

Lelouch sat on his knees and gave her a friendly shoulder to cry on. "Just relax. Breathe."

Nozomi didn't break down. Her tears didn't outflow tremendously, but she had a small cry and then she was fine. And after that she left, looking at her captain as he sat where she had found him with a curious look. He was not a monster, as she had previously believed, but someone that she just couldn't figure out. He was a man with good intentions who admitted to his mistakes and was probably the most calculating member of the Soul Society. She switched to a content look and then headed back to her division.

Kenpachi showed up next, Yachiru in absence. She was snacking. Kenpachi sat down in the chair and grinned at Lelouch. "You know when the stream first started, I'll admit you didn't exactly make it exciting, but god damn, Lelouch, you really know how to put on a show."

"Well thank you," Lelouch said with a smirk.

"Gotta say though, that massacre of yours was a bit hard to stomach. But, I've never been one to care much. Didn't even care all that much when you were put on trial. I mean hey, if should be punished, then I should be punished and so should the head captain. We're all psychotic killers and murderers. You just happened to do yours in much greater numbers. It takes all kinds here in the Gotei to be in charge around here. To me, it only matters if someone has the strength to fight and you got the tenacity of a cockroach when it comes to that. I saw you use your core form against that one arrancar. I had some good memories," Kenpachi grinned. "You're no frontline fighter, but you're a good captain. You care about your subordinates and you do your job. Screw that past crap. It's all meaningless. Who you are is how others perceive you and how you perceive yourself."

"You know for someone who people call a barbarian you sure have lots of interesting things to say now and again."

"Hey, even I have my standards. If I was just a warrior, you think they would've let me join this crazy place. I'd be in the maggot's nest with Sekkiseki shackles faster than you could say Zanpakuto if they didn't think I was worth putting in charge of a squad, official match or otherwise. Honestly, I just wanted to fight Kiganjo. I go around looking for my next big challenge, that's all I care about. You're not worth reason to hate. You're way outta my league in terms of strength and reiatsu, but you know that. That's why you knew I was the perfect punching bag because you knew you'd have a hard time getting through. We need guys like you in the Gotei. People who want to try and put in their best efforts, cause if you can't take a fight seriously then why fight at all? Anyway, I hate talking. It's annoying enough that I had to even come here, but I had things to say. Yachiru will be by later, but she's having a big dinner." Kenapchi stood up and prepared to leave. "That girl's growing up into a real woman. In about twenty years or so she might even become the next Kenpachi."

"I thought the Kenpachis were always male," Lelouch was confused.

"You might want to do dig a little deeper. There's some confidential stuff not everyone knows about. In fact, the first Kenpachi," Kenpachi grinned as he left, "was a woman."

_Looks like I have some required reading to do, _Lelouch thought to himself as he sat around waiting for Yachiru to show up. As was par for the course for Yachiru she emerged with a big huge smile and a wave.

"Hiya, Lulu!" she exclaimed.

"Hey," Lelouch smiled. _I am never going to get used to that._

Yachiru leapt into the chair and sat down. "That was a really fun show, Lulu," she said to him, "You were really cool as Zero."

Lelouch smirked. _She has the body of a teenager and she still acts like she's eight despite being more than five times older than that._

"But," Yachiru stopped smiling, "You were really cruel as Emperor. Why did you do that Lulu? Ukki explained it to all of us, but I still didn't really understand. I don't understand how killing that many people and making them hate you is a good idea. Kenny kills people because he likes to fight, but you don't like killing people at all. So why did you do it Lulu?"

"Because I wanted to die and I thought…that if I sacrificed people and made them hate me in a way that would then end in my death, turn Zero into a heroic figure of justice, it would bring the world together."

"That's not how Lulu acts though. Lulu's goal was to destroy Britannia! Lulu should have stormed the capital as Zero and wiped it out!"

Lelouch laughed, "And how would that have done anything?"

"Cause Zero is awesome!" Yachiru pumped her fist into the air and smiled widely.

_She still has so much to understand, _Lelouch said with a smirk as he looked at her childish way of thinking. "Yachiru, sometimes complex solutions like mine are the only ways one can achieve great things. I'm not saying Zero Requiem was a good choice, but it was a choice that I believed, at the time, would work. There's no explaining and no justifying the lives I took as Emperor."

Yachiru rubbed one hand on her head and the other on her chin. "I don't think I understand."

"You're still young," Lelouch smiled at her, "As you grow and mature you will understand more about the world."

"Would you teach me things if I asked?" Yachiru asked.

"Huh?" Lelouch was unsure what she meant by that.

"Byakushi, Roo-roo, Hisa-mama, Ren-kun, Hina-chan and Matsu-chan all said they leaned a lot from being around you for a long time. I want to learn what they learned the way Lulu taught them. Could Lulu teach me so I can understand more about the world like Lulu believes I will?"

Lelouch got up walked over to Yachiru and ruffled her hair. "It's not exactly that simple, but sure. Whenever you want, come by the division and I can tutor you for an hour. As long as you have the aptitude to learn, I'll teach you about anything you want."

"Okay!" Yachiru gave Lelouch a big hug. Her strength was so great Lelouch could feel his bones crack as she squeezed. "Thanks, Lulu, you're the best!" Yachiru then ran off.

It was Yumichika's turn to visit next. Another individual Lelouch did not know much about and therefore wasn't sure how he would respond to what he saw. "We are not exactly close captain, but we have been through a lot regardless, like Talbumosuke for instance. I know most of who you are from my time spent with Shisato. Much like my captains I find backgrounds to be meaningless in determining what a person's value is. You've probably heard this plenty already, but who you are, is not who you used to be. Your time spent as captain is how I choose to judge you. What you provided, for me, was nothing more than mere entertainment. Yes, some of it was hard to stomach. Yes, I understand you believe that 'this is who I am, see me for the demon I was', but that last word is important. You were a demon, you no longer are. A demon that has become an angel should not be kicked out of heaven." Yumichika stood up. "And that's my two cents." He left.

Lelouch did a run down, counting along the divisions and then realized who was next in line and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Top o de night to ya, Lelouch-taichosan," Gin said with a big grin as he entered. Lelouch looked outside. The stars and moon were already out. He'd been in that conference room all day.

Lelouch curled his wrist in a manner that encouraged Gin to get whatever he wanted to say out. "Go ahead, let me hear it. Indulge me with your sarcasm and wit."

"Aw, it's no fun if you want me ta drive ya crazy. Although, I'd say yer already doin dat a lot to yerself, Lelouch."

"Yes, everyone _loves_ telling me that," Lelouch grumbled.

Gin just chuckled and then went to go sit down. "I'm not gonna say much. If ya want me to be honest it'll soon be me dats under fire and hatred not you, so I'm just gonna say dis instead: you got away wit what ya did and ain't nothing gonna change dat. Da sooner ya figure dat out da better off yer gonna be, got it?"

"Uh huh," Lelouch said in an indication he was waiting for Gin to finish and leave.

"Well as long as ya heard me I guess dats what matters." Gin prepared to leave. "Bai-bai." He left. What he didn't want Lelouch to know was that he actually considered everything Lelouch did to be perfectly okay. Gin was never anything other than a sociopath with good intentions, but his moral standards were a lot lower than Lelouch. If Gin had been in Lelouch's position he would've been even worse than the tenth division captain and Gin didn't need Lelouch knowing that. That information was between him and Shinso and no one else.

Gin passed by Lelouch's next visitor on the way out of 1st Division and put a hand on her shoulder. "You sure you can face him?"

"I already know quite a bit about this, Ichimaru-sama. I will be fine."

Gin removed a hand from her shoulder. "All right, see ya at de top o de morning den. I gotta get me some sake." Gin took off via Shunpo. His conversation partner, one Kurotsuchi Nemu, walked up the stairs to enter the main office building of the First Division. She headed down the corridor towards where Lelouch was and stood in front of the double doors, hand on the screen. In truth, she had understood all of Lelouch's actions and the only action she hadn't seen as logical was Zero Requiem. This was, of course, based on the parameters Nemu had outset for herself based on what she knew about Lelouch, having been around him for so long. However, Nemu's problem was that she was afraid she was going to do more than just talk about what she helped stream. She didn't want to bring up the fact that she was still very jealous of Susanna, despite how she had tried her best to be happy for Lelouch all these years.

Although she and Renji were currently going out, or rather that was how everyone saw it, she was simply having trouble adjusting to the fact that the man she truly loved was no longer available. Nemu liked Renji. He treated her fairly and was quite the gentleman to her, but, as things stood, Nemu still couldn't let go. They'd been at this a while, but Nemu was very celibate with him. In fact, her adamancy towards her lack of intimacy with Renji would've pushed most people away, but it was as if Renji understood this and wasn't giving up on her, not as a significant other, but as a friend. And he knew it wasn't his place to tell her to simply give up on Lelouch. This was something Nemu had to work out for herself. Renji had considered talking to Lelouch, but the captain had been very busy between planning his expedition and his own work. In casual conversation, the problem simply never came up.

So, here was Nemu, lingering in front of the door, wondering if she could keep herself together.

"Nemu, I know you're there. You don't have to hide from me. Please come in," Lelouch requested earnestly.

"Understood," Nemu said, opening the door. She closed it behind her and stood in front of the door, standing erect and looking the same as always with her default, unfeeling expression.

"Do you prefer to stand?" Lelouch asked. Nemu simply nodded. "Well alright then." Lelouch smiled at her. "It's good to see you again after a year and a half."

Nemu did her best not to blush. "Lelouch-sama," she said, "About Zero Requiem…I…" Nemu tensed up. She wanted to talk about the illogicality of Lelouch's actions, but she figured he already knew that and long since regretted it. Why waste his time on things he already knew? Why was she even here? "I…I think I'll be going!" Nemu turned to leave, but Lelouch grabbed her arm, standing directly behind her. "Nemu, talk to me. What's the matter?"

"I still love you," Nemu told him.

"I had a feeling," Lelouch told her. He held her shoulders. "Nemu," he looked at her dead in the eye, "You are special to me, do not doubt that. We have been closer than many, but I can't keep taking advantage of you."

"Taking…advantage?" Nemu asked, confused.

"Although I love you, it's not romantic love that I feel for you." Lelouch caressed her cheek. "You are beautiful, Nemu and it's that beauty that confused my heart for so many years."

"I…don't understand. Are these like the other times you—?"

"No…this is the truth…a truth I only realized from being married to Susanna and seeing Shirley again. What I feel for you is the same protective instinct I felt towards Nunnally. I was once a prince, bonds of blood never meant anything in my family. Your beauty, the care you reciprocated towards me, it made me crave you and want you and I mistook the care I had for you for something else entirely."

"Lelouch-sama…" Nemu sniffed.

"I know you might feel otherwise and it's my fault you became like this." Lelouch gave Nemu a hug. "Don't ever think I don't care for you, not for one second of your life. You're like a sister to me, a sister I will always protect. If you want to be near me, you can, but I cannot touch you as I once did anymore."

Nemu looked down. "I don't know if I can overcome it on my own."

"Have you tried?"

"It's hard." Nemu looked at Lelouch. "Would your geass work? If this is how you feel, could you use it on me, benevolently, to change the way I feel about you?"

"I…" Lelouch did his best to activate his geass, but it disappeared just as soon as he got a hold of it. "Agh," Lelouch snapped away from Nemu and furiously rubbed his eyes with his thumb and fingers.

"Lelouch-sama, what's the matter?"

"I think…" Lelouch looked at his hand, "I think I'm losing my geass power?"

"What? But how? Why?"

"I don't know, I need to talk to CC, but I think it has to do with the stabilization of time. However, the fact that it hasn't completely disappeared is odd. I'm sorry, Nemu," Lelouch looked at the ground, "But I can't use my geass on you even if I wanted to. This is something you're going to have to do yourself."

"Then…will you hold me? If I come to you, will you hold me?"

"Of course, Nemu." Lelouch said and put his arms around her, securing her in his embrace. His arms were like a warm blanket, wrapped around Nemu's torso and she could feel his feelings towards her and how they were always the same tenderness, no change in how he had ever held her. He had always felt the same about her. She knew that what he was saying had to be true. It hurt, but it was true. She smiled as she hugged Lelouch. "Lelouch-sama."

Lelouch pursed his lips and with a little bit of effort began to whistle a melody. Suzaku had taught it to him when he was a child. It was a soothing melody that he'd used to comfort Nunnally. Suzaku said his mother used to sing it to him and it used to calm him down and let him know, even when she was angry with him, that she cared about him. It was a serine melody and Lelouch had worked hard to memorize and master it, for Nunnally's sake. Cornelia had her lullaby for Euphie and he had this melody. With it he and Nemu finally had reached their relationships conclusion, closer than he and Yuna, but not close as him and Susanna. With that Nemu actually felt better and now she knew. She knew she could always go to Lelouch when she wanted, but she could move on to seek an intimate relationship with another, knowing that Lelouch would always be the guiding hand upon her shoulder. Instead of going to her own division, she went to division six instead.

Lelouch looked at the clock on the wall. It was still a few hours before midnight. With any luck he could still get a good night's sleep. Ukitake showed up at a quarter to eleven.

"Sorry for making you wait so long," Ukitake said as he arrived and sat down.

"That's all right." Lelouch said. "I figured I'd be in here into the wee hours of the night. Kaien and Kiyone are coming after you, yes?"

"Kaien yes, I don't know about Kiyone. She was asleep when I left. Either she's taking a nap or she may not see you until tomorrow."

"I see," Lelouch said.

"Nevertheless, I've been asked to give my judgment of you and I'll do so." Ukitake took a deep breath, reached out and tapped the desk with his knuckles as he said, "Not Guilty."

"That's it?"

"What else do you want me to say?" Ukitake said with a friendly smile.

"Please stop smiling. It's very unsettling."

Ukitake became more serious. "Very well," he sighed, "I was hoping to keep your spirits up, but I guess that failed. Lelouch, you really don't understand us very well do you? We let you go on good faith the first time. If we thought you weren't worth keeping around this time, you would've been cut down the moment you exited the Senkaimon."

Lelouch swallowed and then said very seriously, "I see."

"Everyone feels about you differently, but my opinion of you has not changed. You are a welcome addition to the Gotei and your marks as an officer here are the only things that matter in how I judge you. I already know what you were going to do. You told us after Aizen died and you entrusted me with the knowledge. Seeing it really didn't change how I felt towards you as a human being. You are still a trusted associate with a deeply troubled past. That's all I've thought about you and nothing you say can change my mind otherwise. Your actions determine who you are, words are merely words."

"As always you are one of the wisest men I know, Ukitake-taicho."

Ukitake rubbed the back of his head and smiled with flattery, "Well I try." The cheery atmosphere deflated almost immediately. "Lelouch, Shunsui and I both agree: not being punished may actually be your punishment. Instead of asking to be punished, why don't you realize that the guilt you bare is a reminder of what you regret and where you will never go again? The shadows of your past are merely shadows. You know better. You are wiser and more tactful than you were back then. As novices we make many mistakes. You admit you are capable of these mistakes, unlike Aizen who truly believes he could've done no wrong."

Lelouch simply stared meaningfully at Ukitake, absorbing what the man was telling him.

"Anyway, I think I'll head out. Please just promise you're not going to lose sleep over this."

"I'll do my best," Lelouch said with a soft smile.

"I couldn't ask for more," Ukitake said, and left.

Kaien showed up yawning and scratching his hair. It was half past Eleven and it was obvious he'd had a long day. "We can do this tomorrow you know?"

"And keep you here all night? What kind of friend does that?"

"Well it's obvious which side of the fence you're on?"

"What you keeping score or something?" Kaien asked, sitting down.

"Things are never going to be the same from what I can already gather."

"Oh yeah, I heard from Rukia already at dinner."

"Sounds like you're going to wind up with a cold bed," Lelouch joked. Kaien laughed.

"And this is why you deserve to stick around," Kaien said with a grin. "I know you're doing that as a defense mechanism, but I know you Lelouch. Heck I wouldn't still be here if you weren't around." Kaien looked at Lelouch seriously. "You saved me from my own pride." Kaien turned his head to the side and scratched his head. "I can't say I'm too thrilled with some of your actions as Zero and as Emperor, but chewing you out for that would be like chewing me out for Metastacia again. You're the one always saying not to cling to the past, so I won't." Kaien smirked at him. "I'll look towards the future, at the captain in front of me doing everything he can to liven up the Soul Society. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to head to the World of the Living and give Ichigo a good talking to about family issues."

"Kaien it's nearly midnight," Lelouch reminded him.

"Eh, I'd say he good and well deserves it if I interrupt his sleep," Kaien shrugged. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Lelouch nodded.

As it turned out Kiyone did show up. Like Kaien she was yawning. She sat down across from Lelouch. "Lelouch, I looked up to you when you used to be in thirteenth division the same way I'm sure the Black Knights looked up to you when you were Zero. Putting myself in their shoes, if I was them, I'd be really mad at you just like they were." Kiyone took a deep breath. "But like that girl Kozuki Kallen, I understood what your goal was in the end you were trying to achieve. I don't think how you went about it was the right way, but…in the end, I know your heart's never been in the wrong place." Kiyone looked at Lelouch and smiled. "And so with that in mind, I'm not going to look at you any differently than I already have. You're a captain I admire with qualities others would be jealous of. Let's just call this your big screw up and bury it in the backyard like so many of Sentaro's screw ups, what do you say?"

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Considering that seems to be the consensus around here, why not?"

"Great," Kiyone said with a smile and then instantly slammed her face into the desk and instantly fell asleep. She snored loudly.

Lelouch shook his head with a little bit of laughter and went to go hoist her up on his back to bring her back to her captain. It was the noble thing to do.

However as he was about to, he sensed a strong presence approaching and then watched as a hell gate opened right in the middle of the room. He instantly became defensive, but when he saw the brown hair and the fuzzy ear, he relaxed as the rest of the body emerged to reveal Rita Ginunga.

"Oh, it's just you Rita."

Rita sat down on her staff and crossed her legs and then clasped her hands in front of her knee, "Been a while since we saw each other eh? It's been what more than fifteen years?"

"Yeah, though I'd guess closer to seventeen or eighteen."

Rita nodded in agreement. "I was watching when you were with Ichigo. You had a question for me."

"Yes, why did you spare me? Why did you have me bound for the Soul Society? Byakuya, Shunsui and Ukitake keep saying it was because not being punished is in itself a punishment. You confuse me much like Shunsui, Rita. Are you really that contemplative?"

"Nope," Rita said with a cheesy grin.

"Then why did you spare me?"

"Why do you think?" Rita asked uncrossing her legs and stretching them as she spread her palms out on her staff. She folded her arms and asked with a smirk. "What does the brilliant Lamperouge Lelouch see as the most logical conclusion?"

"If you're going to say it's because you know about my situation and know that I had to go to the Soul Society I'm going to walk up and slap you."

Rita laughed. "Well that's part of it, but there's no telling how long this cycle has repeated itself. For all I know this could be the first time. Time loops are weird like that. With no counter to attach to keep looping with the cycles it's impossible to tell. Every cycle has little changes here and there, but ultimately has the same stepping stones in its path. And if you think I judged you because of how I know you here, you're sadly mistaken. So, neeee," she made a buzzer noise, "Try again."

Lelouch thought to himself. "Did you honestly believe I could be sent to the Soul Society, despite Zero Requiem and despite my killing of so many people?"

"Well, with the exception of Zero Requiem, most of it was in war time, which I'm asked to ignore. When people fight everyone loses unless one side is really morally incorrect. I have this responsibility because the Soul King trusts my judgment without question, or so he says."

"So then what did you see in me that made you send me here after my time as Zero?"

"Simple, I saw what your intentions were and, despite Zero Requiem, believed that if those intentions were brought here to the Soul Society that you could shape it. I guess you could say Zero won me over," Rita said clenching a fist in front of her chest and smiling while tilting her head to one side.

Lelouch chuckled. "Is that it? Just my ideals?"

"Well, there were other parts too," Rita said looking up and to the side.

"Such as?" Lelouch asked.

"Such as the fact that you saved the entire Soul Society without even realizing it," Rita told him. She looked directly at Lelouch. "Also, no matter what you said about yourself," Rita pointed at Lelouch's heart, "You have a conscience. It was obvious when you vomited after shooting Clovis. You regretted Zero Requiem, obvious by the fact that you didn't resist Suzaku stabbing you and your question to Guilford about committing evil to destroy greater evil. You are a good person Lelouch. Your methods are questionable, but there's no denying that what you want is a good thing. So I gave you your chance. I did not cause your temporal displacement." Rita put her arm down and stood up as she walked forward towards the captain. "If I had _that_ kind of power, believe you me things would be a lot different around here. I had every intention of letting you face your victims, but you simply got lucky. For better or for worse," she extended her staff towards him. The head came to rest a little away from and underneath his chin, "that's up to you to decide." Rita smacked her staff into the ground and finished with, "Not me."

"And that's your final judgment?"

"That is my final and only judgment, Lamperouge Lelouch vi Britannia," Rita said, choosing a purposely odd way of addressing Lelouch. "It is lucky though that you wound up the way you did here."

"Why do you say that?" Lelouch asked her.

"When the time comes I will not be cryptic and I will tell you flat out, but for now, all I can say is, you will understand." Rita began to leave as she turned away from Lelouch. "I can't stay long. I have to keep these visits I make short, but Retsu told me she was going to have you judged by your peers and associates and felt you would want to know why I made the decision to send you to the Soul Society. She said she didn't want to hear it, that that information was between me and you. Now that I've told you, it's time for me to return to where it is I belong."

"Well alright then," Lelouch said and grunted as he hoisted Kiyone onto his back, "One of these days Rita, I'd like to pick your brain and find out more about you. You are a mystery," Lelouch looked at her with a small scowl, "I do not like mysteries." He then left the conference room.

Rita left and shut the Hell Gate behind her. She proceeded to head for her work space. _Trust me Lelouch, you would not want to know what it is I did, or why it is I have the job I have. Being me is not fun. My demeanor is all I can do to keep myself from screaming. My power is not my curse; it is the apathy I used to have. _Rita sat down and opened her apparatus, taking a gander at the way things stood across her many open panels. She looked at Kasumi's file, which was one of the things open. Her sentence remained at a mere five years. _The mistakes I've made, _she brushed her hand along the panel, _and the problems I've caused. _Rita took a deep breath as she began her work of judging souls. _Perhaps you will learn about my past Lelouch, perhaps you will not, but that is not why I need you. I need you, Ichigo, Retsu and so many of the others to correct a mistake I don't have the power to, though it is a mistake that should have never happened. It is a mistake that will cost all of you greatly even though it is my cross to bear and for that I am sorry for my selfishness. _She looked at what Kasumi was doing with her omniscient surveillance. The #1 was currently practicing spells with the Book of Volcarona. _I really hope you will reconsider, Kasumi. You've worked so hard to get where you are. I'd hate…to see you do something you'll wind up regretting._

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: OH MY GOOD GOD! THIS WAS A PAIN IN THE ASS! What is now the LONGEST CHAPTER IN SOUL CHESS EVER and probably one of the most dialogue heavy ones of all too. I really hope I didn't bore all of you to fucking tears. But anyway, as Rita foreshadowed, yes, where we are going from here, once we have finished this arc, which I am hoping is the very next chapter, will be when Kasumi stands in the spotlight as the big bad, even though she only has a mere 5 years left on her sentence. What has the number 1 been planning all this time? What is the meaning of Rita's words? What is the history between Rita and Kasumi? You will find out in time. It is pointless to tell you now in fact it takes up quite a bit of space in the arc its revealed to show [in other words I've already written that part]. Anyway, I am finally finished with this god ass long chapter. Next chapter you guys will get to see more heartwarming reunions and we will finally FINALLY finish this arc…maybe, or rather at least I hope so. See you next time for Soul Chess 180 and here's to taking a guess we're going to wind up celebrating the 200****th**** chapter anniversary cause there is no way in HELL we're finishing this series in 20 chapters for what I have planned. See you all next time. GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!)**


	180. Lelouch Attains True Freedom

**(A/N: This chapter is long overdue. It's the most kawaii desu WAFF tastes like diabetes heartwarming chapter in all of Soul Chess because all it is, is happy reunions and the conclusion of this arc. Whew, details about the NEXT arc and where Soul Chess goes from here are at the end. I know I said who the big bad is at the end of the last chapter, but for those of you who fell asleep by then I'm going to give more details at the end of this chapter. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy as you get in touch with your sensitive side).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>October 11<strong>**th**** 2019 atb**

It took a while for Lelouch to arrange things with Unohana and Cornelia with Nunnally, but finally the time had come for Lelouch to keep his promise to his older half-sister…well older in the fact of the time they were born. While Lelouch still only looked 18 and would theoretically be 20 come December, he would be celebrating his 146th birthday in December. Cornelia was only 29. The two exited from the 10th Division Senkaimon into the Soul Society, side by side.

Cornelia took a whiff and instantly had a comment. "The air is rather clean here."

"The Soul Society isn't an industrialized place. Air pollution isn't a factor here and a lot of our technology is based using spiritual technology."

Cornelia tapped a finger underneath her chin, "I see. In the future perhaps I could borrow some of this technology. It would work wonders for your sister's promises."

"Well I don't know how well that would work in the world of the living, but I could set up an arranged meeting between you and Urahara Kisuke."

"Who?" Cornelia asked, confused.

Lelouch shook his head side to side, "Story for another time. Let's go see Euphemia. She doesn't know you're coming. She'll be so surprised. Today's the eleventh, what better gift for her birthday than a visit from her older sister?"

Cornelia smiled. "She's really here?"

"After all the trouble I went through to arrange this, you really think I'm lying to you?"

"Sorry, it's just…this is so hard to wrap my head around and everything. And the idea of seeing Euphemia again…it sounds just too good to be true."

Lelouch took a deep breath. "I understand what you're saying."

As a woman of logic, though forced into one of "magic", Cornelia still had a hard time actually believing these things could exist. As she and Lelouch walked towards the noble district she spoke up with, "I notice this place takes after Japanese architecture."

"Yeah, I still haven't worked that one out. It's probably because they're easily reparable and cost efficient would be my guess, but then again some of the cultural values are abased to the Japanese too. It's probably a self-fulfilling prophetic kind of thing where the architecture shaped how people perceived future generations even though the world of the living is home to many different cultures. Rather that's been my theory."

Lelouch brought Cornelia to the Atrumier estate and then towards the smaller house near the mansion where he and his family resided. There was a master bedroom for him and Susanna, a less grand, but still very impressive bedroom for Clovis since he was estate manager and three extra bedrooms, one of which was occupied by Euphie.

When Lelouch arrived at the estate one of the Atrumier family servants bowed to him and his guest and opened the door for him. The foyer was nothing to speak of compared to the luxurious lifestyle Cornelia had always been used to, but to the common man it was quite impressive.

"I imagine Euphemia would be in the garden right about now," Lelouch speculated. "She loves to just sit there and sketch the fauna that visit."

"She draws?" Cornelia asked. She had never known Euphie to be an artist.

"They're nothing compared to Clovis' paintings, but she's no amateur," Lelouch stated. "I always ask her why she doesn't try to make friends, but she said she finds comfort coming back here. Personally I think there's a problem; perhaps some of her classmates are harassing her, but she won't talk to me."

"I can probably squeeze things out of her."

"Hey, go easy on her, it's her 18th birthday."

"Yes, quite," Cornelia said.

As she and Lelouch took a shortcut through the kitchen towards the garden the sound of sandals slapping against the hard tile floor caused Lelouch and Cornelia to turn around. Behind them was Clovis standing like a deer caught in headlights. He was all dressed up in his academy uniform.

"I thought I heard a familiar voice," He said and smiled as he dropped to one knee, "My dear sister Cornelia, how lovely it is to see you." Clovis then realized the implications of her being here. He bolted to his fee with a panicked look. "Wait! Dear god! Sister what happened?"

"Nothing happened, Clovis," Cornelia said running her hands through her hair and smoothing it out, "I'm visiting."

"Visiting?"

"Cornelia was born with spiritual power, Clovis," Lelouch explained to him.

"Then you're here to see Euphemia?" Clovis inquired.

"Yes, is she in the garden like Lelouch speculates?" Cornelia asked.

Clovis smiled, "Yes indeed. Oh your sister will be so happy to see you, my beautiful sister. I know I am."

"Well thank you Clovis. Nice to know you care," Cornelia said with a gratuitous smile.

"Clovis, don't you have work to be doing," Lelouch said, trying to give the hint Clovis' presence was currently not wholly welcome.

"Oh, yes, yes of course. Perhaps I'll see if her ladyship needs anything. Auv wa," Clovis waggled his fingers and headed for the foyer to go see Senna.

"Is he…"

"Clovis and Senna kind of have a 'thing' going on. I don't know if it's Clovis or her, but something's happening and I don't know how."

"Whatever, this inadvertent delaying is rather unsettling. The garden, if you please?"

"Yes, of course, follow me."

The Lamperouge family garden was rather simple compared to the ones in Britannia or the Kuchiki manor. There were simply rows upon rows of annual flowers and a few coniferous trees to give a rather woodsy atmosphere. Currently there were leaves of many colors all blowing about. It was truly October weather.

Before opening the door to the garden, Lelouch told Cornelia to wait here so as not to scare Euphie like they had Clovis. Cornelia agreed this was a good idea.

Lelouch walked out into the garden where Euphie was dressed in her academy robes seemingly having a conversation with a bluebird perched on her finger. She was whistling to it as it chirped to her. "Euphemia," Lelouch called as he drew near.

The bird flew away. "Aww, Lelouch, you scared Mr. Blue bird," Euphie faux whined.

"You can apologize on my behalf later. I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Euphie lit up. "Is this for my birthday?"

"You can consider it such," Lelouch said and used Shunpo to reach the door. "I brought someone here from the world of the living to visit you."

"To visit me?" Euphie asked, walking towards Lelouch.

"Yes, I think you'll be very happy to see them." Lelouch put his hand on the door and opened it. Cornelia was standing behind where the door slid to so it looked like no one was there when Lelouch first opened it. However, it didn't take more than a few steps for Euphie to instantly recognize her only blood sister as she stepped out onto the grass with a smile.

If Euphie's face was already lit up before then the ecstatic joy needed a new definition in the dictionary to describe just how happy she was. "Cornelia!" Euphie cheered and ran towards Cornelia, wrapping her arms tightly around her older sister.

As Euphie impacted against Cornelia whatever doubts the elder Britannian sibling about things being too good to be true vanished immediately and her normally sturdy emotional barriers collapsed immediately as tears filled her eyes and she smothered Euphie into her embrace, kissing her right temple as she held her so tightly.

_This is real…I can hold her in my arms. _"Euphemia," Cornelia sniffed.

"Sister…you're…holding me too tight."

Cornelia loosened her grip a little and held Euphie at arm's length as she held her by her shoulders. "I'm sorry," Cornelia apologized with a tearful smile only to bury Euphie in her embrace again, though not as tightly as before, enough that she could encompass Euphie full and complete in her arms. "Euphemia, I love you, little sister."

Euphie nuzzled her head into Cornelia's shoulder. "I already knew that."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

Cornelia sobbed as she explained. "The last thing I said to you. We ended on such a sour note with each other and now…Euphemia…oh dear god I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Cornelia."

"There's no need for you to apologize," Cornelia said as she forced her and Euphie to their knees as she continued to hold her. "I'm the obstinate one. You said it yourself: I couldn't see the path with the least amount of bloodshed. I'm truly sorry. I was so foolish."

"But you're doing better now right?" Euphie asked, turning her head towards Cornelia's ear.

"Yes, I'm doing a lot better," Cornelia said, squeezing a little tighter, "especially because I can hold you in my arms again."

"I'm really happy I got to see you. Lelouch said you had spiritual power, so I was wondering if I would have a chance to see you."

Cornelia said nothing she just made a noise that was an odd combination of laughing and crying as she stroked Euphie's hair. "I'm so happy…so very happy Euphemia."

"Cornelia," Euhphie nuzzled into her.

"I will always love you, Euphemia. Even if you think I'm not proud of you, you are my little sister and so no matter what you do, I am always with you. We are of separate worlds now, but we'll always have each other in our hearts."

"Yes, we will always be sisters."

"I'll visit again, okay?"

"I'd like that," Euphie said happily.

Cornelia gave Euphie one last tight hug and then stood up. "Lelouch," she turned to face him, "Euphemia is in your hands now, please take care of her in my stead."

Lelouch crossed his arm over his body and bowed forward like a butler its master or mistress, "Nothing would make me happier dear sister." He stood up straight. "At any rate, there's probably some paperwork with my name on it. Why don't you and Euphie spend some quality time with each other and I'll be back later to escort you home?"

"Why can't I just use the Senkaimon on my own?"

"Not unless you want to be running for your life. You're not a Soul Reaper and therefore don't have the ability to produce Hell Butterflies in order to cross over between worlds. If you don't have one, the cleaner will treat you like an invader and attempt to wipe you out."

Cornelia swallowed. "Well then," she turned towards Euphie and held her up by the hand, "Euphemia, shall we go?"

"Yes!" Euphie exclaimed, ecstatic.

From there, Euphie showed Cornelia all of her favorite places to shop, eat, and adventure. She took Cornelia to her favorite lakeside picnic location near the academy grounds. Euphie ran around playing with the rabbits, birds and squirrels while Cornelia watched her from under the shade of a tree. As she looked up towards the sky, she noticed an odd piece of fruit hanging overhead on one of the branches.

She stood up and plucked a berry off the tree and put it in her mouth. It was unlike anything she had ever tasted and it was juicy and delicious. She figured on her next trip here she might pluck a few of these to bring to the home country. A fortune could be made on the Empress' behalf if she suddenly found rare crops and distributed them to the common folk.

As she turned around to face back towards Euphie a tall, blonde woman was right in her space. "Boo!" Cornelia fell backwards into the tree and banged her head. The woman laughed. "Gotcha." Cornelia stared blankly as she saw Nonette standing in front of her. Nonette gave a brief two finger salute to her best friend. "Yo! So you found your own way here did you?" Nonette folded her arms and put a hand underneath her chin. "That's no arrival garb if I've ever seen one." Cornelia didn't move a muscle. "What? Is it so weird seeing me? Hello? Been dead for almost a year now!" Nonette promptly walked up to Cornelia and waved a hand in front of her face. "Earth and Soul Society to Nellie!" Nonette soon found Cornelia wrapping her arms tightly around her, holding onto her as if letting go would mean Nonette would disappear before her eyes.

Nonette put her arms around her best friend. "I'm sorry I left you behind."

"Don't apologize," Cornelia choked back tears.

"I understand Nellie. I'm right here. Go ahead."

Tears of joy streamed down Cornelia's face as she sniffed and sobbed a little. She had missed Nonette terribly. Lelouch, Nunnally, Euphie and now Nonette, one by one Cornelia was getting back what she thought was long since lost.

"I'm in some of Euphemia's classes at the academy. She's in good hands Nellie. We all are. She and I aren't the only ones here that have made it to the Seireitei: Clovis and Darlton are here too. You keep living your life and know that we're doing just fine."

"Nonette."

"I've heard some details from Lelouch about where you are now. Live a long life Nellie. Live happily and get that happy ending you always dreamed of. It's what you deserve."

Cornelia left her best friend's embrace and looked at her. "I'm really happy to see you."

"Me too, but I don't want to see you back here for good until you've had a fulfilling life," Nonette lectured.

"I'm going to visit you know," Cornelia told her.

"I'd like that," Nonette smiled, "Being a Soul Reaper isn't as hectic as it was in the army. Drop by when you can and we'll hang out for old time's sake. Even if you're not here, I'm always with you Nellie."

Cornelia actually smiled. "I know and thank you, Nonette."

"You're welcome Nellie. I'll always be your best friend, no matter what."

"Cross your heart?"

"And I hope not to die!"

Both women laughed. "So I see you're still growing. What are you now a double-d?"

"Nonette!" Cornelia exclaimed, embarrassed, covering her chest.

Nonette laughed heartily. "Oh I always know how to push your buttons."

Cornelia smiled. "You haven't changed at all."

Nonette shrugged. "Eh, military is military. Now I just replace my gun holster with a swords scabbard."

"You're taking life after death rather well."

"Why shouldn't I?" Nonette said, hands on her hips, "When life gives you lemons open a lemonade stand."

Cornelia smiled again. "The uniform looks good on you."

Nonette pulled at her robe. "Yeah, it's strange how they had one in my size. I hear the fourth division fukutaicho is as tall as I am and she's always having problem with clothes. Apparently the uniforms have some auto-shrink and grow technology that let them fit the wearer immediately."

"This place sure is advanced, though the architecture could use a touch up."

"Eh? I like it this way, really sends the message of serenity if you ask me," Nonette said looking up at the sky. "Although…"

"What? What's the matter?"

"I dunno, but…I've been getting this nagging feeling lately like there's something big going on somewhere I can't see and soon it's going to affect everyone."

"Well your gut's never been off the mark before," Cornelia said.

"Yeah," Nonette said, with a heavy sigh, "I just wish my nerves counted as better evidence. Or maybe it's just indigestion. I don't know."

"Whatever it is I'll be there to help you face it if I can," Cornelia promised.

"Thanks Nellie and I'm glad you're here. It really lets me know that you're doing better."

"Oh, Miss Enneagram, what are you doing here?" Euphie asked walking over.

"Oh, just out for some hiking. Say, you two want to join me. Hiking alone isn't all that great."

"That sounds wonderful, Nonette," Cornelia said with a smile. And together the three women headed off across the green valley within the Seireitei.

* * *

><p><strong>Department of Research and Development<strong>

"A few more months?"

"You have to understand this is a really delicate process, Lelouch. You said failure was not an option so it won't be an option."

"Very well, but this is trying my patience. If this is not worth the wait, Akon," Lelouch scowled, "So help me—"

"I understand captian," Akon said, doing his best to calm the tenth division captain, "Rest assured we are doing everything we can."

"You'd better be," Lelouch said and then with a whirl of his cape departed from the department. Akon, Rin, Hiyosu and the main research team had been hard at work for a while now trying to reconstruct the soul of Marianne vi Britannia using the reishi particles they had managed to capture. It was a very delicate process. What Akon didn't tell Lelouch though was all of the soul anomalies making his work more difficult. These anomalies were caused by all the books Marianne had read in the Royal Dimension, but neither Akon nor Lelouch knew about that and to keep the captain's stress level at a minimum, Akon omitted it from his verbal report.

The fact remained though that perfect reconstruction of Marianne's soul, with the particles Akon and Rin had acquired would set her to being so powerful that even without a Zanpakuto, her reiatsu would already be captain class. A lot of her odd powers had been lost when Feluca's Zanpakuto scattered her soul into countless pieces; Akon and Rin hadn't been able to collect them all, but they'd managed to get all of the memory particles and all of the particles needed to properly reconstruct her personality. If things came to pass, depending on her choice of alignment, Marianne vi Britannia could become Soul Society's newest protector or its newest foe.

Departing from the research bureau, Lelouch headed home to collect Cornelia who he found, much to his surprise, training with Euphie in the backyard. Euphie was practicing her Hakuda and Cornelia was doing her best with her military training to block her sister's strikes. Hakuda was different from any martial art Cornelia knew and, from what she could tell, either Euphie was quite skilled at it or Cornelia's unfamiliarity with it kept her constantly on her guard.

Lelouch sat down and watched the two sisters spend some quality time that was unusual for the younger one's idea of a good time, but Cornelia didn't seem to be objecting. As Euphie threw a punch and Cornelia blocked she delivered a fierce chop to Euphie's forehead and then threw her own punch that got within centimeters of Euphie's face, startling her.

"You let your guard down," Cornelia told her.

"I'm sorry, sister," Euphie said, taking a stance and giving Cornelia her toughest look. "One more time."

"As much as I admire your tenacity Euphemia, why don't we call it a day," She looked to where Lelouch was sitting down, "I have my own responsibilities back home." She began to walk away.

Lelouch stood up. "Ready to head back already?"

"Nunnally needs me at her side. I can't leave rightfully leave Kururugi in charge of her for longer than I arranged now can I?" Lelouch was startled. "I'm a little more intuitive than you give me credit for, Lelouch."

Lelouch simply sighed in content. "Well, it doesn't matter I guess. If you're intuitive enough to know who it is, you're intuitive enough to know not to blab." Lelouch opened the door as Cornelia entered and headed for the foyer. "I'll be back by dinner, Euphemia. Tell Susanna where I am if she gets here first!"

"Okay! See you later, big brother!" Euphemia waved. Lelouch smiled and then headed off with Cornelia.

When the pair arrived back in the world of the living, Lelouch said to his sister. "Remember your end of the bargain."

"Don't worry, I remember. Have faith in me, Lelouch. The faith you couldn't have nine years ago."

"Alright then," Lelouch said and entered back into the already open Senkaimon. "Ichigo has the means of contacting me now so give the shop a call when you've arranged things on your end."

"Will do," Cornelia nodded.

Ichigo had set up new residence in the Urahara shop along with Orihime, turning it into their new home. Karakura town was currently being renovated after Cornelia helped pulled strings to help get him a meeting with Kaguya so that he could ask her to please put money into renovating the place. Kaguya agreed.

Following that, Uryu went from lawyer to Japan's new prime minister and Tatsuki was now a drill sergeant in the Japanese military and security forces. Keigo was taken off the blacklist and he and Chad had started their comeback tour after getting the band back together. Ichigo and Orihime intended to open up a restaurant within the Urahara shop, since it was spacious enough on the inside and Ichigo intended to become head of local security once Karakura town was back up and running. Surprisingly enough, Tamaki was going to be mayor of the town. Orihime said she would simply manage the restaurant. It was her dream job after all.

In the months that followed, with the winter holidays coming up, construction slowed and politics and security were of the utmost integrity and at their highest work output with people acting like sub-humans during the cold season.

As the weather got warmer, March to be precise, there was finally a lull in the action and Cornelia finally was able to get a hold of Ichigo to tell him to contact Lelouch. By the time things finally could be arranged, it was the middle of May 2020.

* * *

><p><strong>New Pendragon Memorial Garden<strong>

"Where are we going, big sister?" Nunnally asked, as Cornelia drove around the city with her.

"There's someone special I want you to meet, someone who wants to see you," Cornelia winked at her sister waggling a finger like she was a mother surprising her child on their birthday.

"To see…me?" Nunnally questioned.

"You'll understand when we get there," Cornelia said. She drove around until she came to the memorial constructed up on a hill within the greener part of the city. Despite Cornelia's better judgment, Nunnally had a statue constructed of her mother and brother. The plaque read: "Gone but not forgotten. Remembered as they once were."

The area was under security by Cornelia's orders. No one was allowed near the statue without access lest it be wrongfully defaced; of course that didn't stop the pigeons and other flying creatures, much to the Empress' and Cornelia's chagrin. Nunnally had the statue constructed as one of the first things she did as Empress, for her personal solace. It was part of the memorial park she had constructed for the victims of old Pendragon. She came to it once a month to pray for the spirits of her mother and brother.

Cornelia pulled up to the shrine's entrance and rolled down the window. When the guard saw she was behind the wheel and Nunnally in the passenger seat he saluted immediately and the pair was let through without any request for identification. Cornelia drove up to where the statue stood.

"We're here," she said.

"At the statue I built? But why?" Nunnally asked confused. "Is the person we're meeting someone really important?"

"Sort of," Cornelia stated as she scooped Nunnally up and helped her into her wheelchair. "Why don't you go pay your respects to Lelouch and I'll wait for our guest?"

"Alright," Nunnally said, motioning on over to the statue. She hadn't yet paid her respects this month so that worked out perfectly for her. She was within a meter of the stone gray statue and looked up at the reconstruction of her brother. "Hi big brother," Nunnally said to the statue, "it's me again. Cornelia took me to come visit you on her own today. It's kind of surprising actually."

_Why can't I sense him anywhere? _Cornelia bit her thumbnail through her glove. _What is he up to?_

"The former areas are really doing well. All of my support campaigns are really coming through. Britannia is starting to be seen as a good nation again. Even the Japanese are coming around despite not liking me at first because of all the things you did." Nunnally's eyes turned sad. "I-I know why you did what you did. I don't know if you heard me when you died. I would've just been happy staying at your side forever. You didn't have to change the world for me, big brother. I just wanted to be at your side, forever." Something clicked in Nunnally's mind as a memory of warmth and being held swept through her.

"_I have every intention of staying with you for as long as I possibly can."_

Nunnally hiccupped and her eyes bulged. Her heart beat fast. She coughed. Cornelia made to check if she was all right, but felt a strange sensation within Nunnally's spiritual power. _This sensation…this is…this is when I began to remember…that day._

"_As much as I enjoy this little reunion, the time is not ready for this meeting just yet."_

_Lelouch…when you said that…you…_ Cornelia gasped as Lelouch's spiritual power slowly came into her senses. She looked forward and noticed that Nunnally wasn't in any pain and then she saw her brother slowly begin to materialize from the bottom up, standing in front of the statue of himself in the exact pose, but with different attire and a warm smile. He was wearing a tight fitting black tank top and a red jacket with a pair of blue jeans.

"Big…brother?"

Lelouch simply got down from off the pedestal of the statue and reached forward from where he was standing and ruffled Nunnally's hair.

_His touch…I can feel him…this is real._ Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Hi," Lelouch said to her. There was no mistaking his voice, "Nunnally."

If Nunnally could have she would have leapt into her brother's arms. Knowing this, Lelouch picked her up and held her in a warm, comforting embrace. "Big brother," Nunnally clamped her fragile arms around Lelouch. She started to cry as he held onto her with a warm smile on his face. They were small little sobs at first, but eventually Nunnally lost control and just bawled into her brother's shoulder as he held her so tenderly.

Still holding her, Lelouch sat down on the grass. With Nunnally still sobbing, he and Cornelia exchanged smiles and nods and the elder Britannian walked a little farther down the path to give the blood siblings some privacy. Lelouch rearranged Nunnally in his arms, cradling her as if she was a new born baby.

"How long has it been since I've wanted to just hold you like this?"

"Wasn't it just a year ago, you were there, weren't you?"

"That was different," Lelouch told her. "Things were happening and I didn't know if I could hold you, but now…I'm free from what's been holding me down Nunnally and though I won't be around, I'll hold onto you whenever I can. I still love you, I always have."

Nunnally looked at her big brother with those doe eyes of hers, tears in them. "I know. I know you have."

"I'm so sorry," Lelouch suddenly bent forward in apology. Nunnally didn't know what for, but he began to explain. "You…all you ever wanted was to be at my side…and I selfishly tried to change the world for peace, thinking that that's the way you wanted to live. I never considered your feelings at all. I wound up separating us, driven by my vengeful heart. And no matter how much I atone or make up for things, it won't change the fact that we don't exist in the same way anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm…really dead, Nunnally. The only reason you're able to see me right now is because you, like Cornelia, have spiritual power. When you were little, didn't you always make friends with spirits?"

"You remember that?" Nunnally asked.

"I watched my past replay during the time I've not been at your side. Nunnally…the last thing I wanted to do was make you unhappy and here I've gone and taken away the one thing that made you the happiest: me."

Nunnally clung tighter to Lelouch, "Big brother isn't lying, but…but he should be," she squeaked, "I'm so confused."

"Cornelia can explain things to you a little better…another time," Lelouch held Nunnally closer, "right now, just let me hold you."

"I don't want to be separated from you! This isn't fair! Big brother is so selfish!" Nunnally whined, yanking on Lelouch's clothing in frustration and protest.

"I know and I'm sorry. I didn't mean for things to end up this way. No matter what I do, no matter how much I change my life for the better, things will always be empty without you," Lelouch sobbed.

"Lelouch."

"I'm married now, you know. I have lots of friends…I'm captain of a team of what you'd consider superheroes. But if it meant making you happy I'd trade it all away if it meant being with you." Lelouch lost the ability to form words and just cried as he held his sister in his arms. "I want to take you back with me, but Britannia needs its empress. You and I can never be, not for a very long time."

"You don't have to leave right away, do you?"

"I was only able to reserve a couple of hours."

"But I can come visit and big brother can come visit me, right?"

"I can try…no, I'll definitely come, even if it's only several times a year, I will definitely come and see you. Just come here and call for me and I'll do my best to come here. I'll hold you and you can tell me everything you've done since we last saw each other."

"You said you were married, can I meet your wife someday?" Nunnally asked.

"I think Susanna would love to meet you," Lelouch said forcing a smile through his tears.

"Susanna, that's such a pretty name," Nunnally said.

"She'd love to hear you say that." Lelouch sat up and put Nunnally down on her knees and hugged her. "I have to go now, Nunnally." He looked at her with tears in his eyes, hands on her shoulders. "Will you be a good girl for me while I'm gone?"

"I'll do anything I can to make big brother happy," Nunnally said with a smile, feeling the tears coming on again.

"Okay," Lelouch said bringing Nunnally in for one last hug. He stood up pulled out a small capsule from his pocket. In a flash of red mist he was transformed into his Shihakusho. Nunnally looked up from the ground at her brother's form.

"That's so majestic," Nunnally said.

"Thank you," Lelouch said, picking his sister up and placing her back in her wheelchair. He brought Nunnally to Cornelia where she was waiting so far down the path that she heard nothing exchanged between the siblings and barely saw anything. "I entrust her to you." Lelouch said to Cornelia.

"I won't let anything happen to her, you have my word."

"I don't need your word. I know it in my heart."

Looking up and hearing her siblings, Nunnally realized that she had missed something between her older siblings that they were treating each other like this. Last time she heard Cornelia's voice directed at Lelouch it was on the island when she picked her up and before that it was the declaration that he had fallen. Now…now they seemed like normal siblings as they stared at each other with civilized, calm faces.

Cornelia walked around Nunnally's wheelchair and gave Lelouch a hug. "You take care of yourself, you hear me?" She said with a warm smile, "You're still my favorite little half-brother."

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm a captain now, Cornelia."

"I suppose that's true," Cornelia said and let Lelouch go as her hand slipped out of his as Lelouch backed up. He reached into his pocket and pressed a button on his soul pager and a Senkaimon opened behind him as a hell butterfly flew out.

"I'll see you again soon, Nunnally, Cornelia. For now though, farewell."

"Goodbye big brother," Nunnally smiled at him, "This was a good surprise. I'm glad you're doing all right."

"And I'm glad you are too," Lelouch told her. He walked away and mumbled something just before he stepped into the Senkaimon, but Cornelia didn't hear him. Nunnally didn't either, but she read Lelouch's lips. She didn't share what she said, but what he said warmed her to the point where she crossed her hands over her heart and smiled. There was a tender silence in the air for a little while before Nunnally broke it. "Cornelia."

"Yes?"

"Can we go back now?"

"Of course, empress," Cornelia told her and the two of them left the memorial.

After getting in the car, Nunnally looked back at the shrine and watched it fade from view. _Big brother…you're not the devil and you're not selfish. That's wrong for me to think. You are…you are the best big brother in the whole world. And I'm glad you were my big brother. When I finally do cross over to where you are I want to be at your side and I hope that when I do the world you live in is just as peaceful as this one. Thank you for coming to see me, it means a lot to me. _"I'm happy."

"Huh?" Nunnally had said the words so softly that she didn't even think Nunnally said anything, but when Nunnally didn't respond and just kept looking out the back window all Cornelia said was, "Nunnally, eyes forward that's bad for your neck and if I get into an accident that's a bad position to be in."

"Right, sorry," Nunnally said with a childish smile. "Thank you for this."

"It's nothing you need to thank me for." Cornelia said and the siblings drove back to the palace in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>July 2020 atb<strong>

Once again, Lelouch was able to earn himself a brief stay in the world of the living. He had some unfinished business with two living souls that mattered to him, the first of which, as he watched her go throughout her day, he noticed wasn't doing as well as he predicted she would.

Things hadn't been the best for Kallen after she returned to Ashford. She graduated with her GED, but she completely flunked out of college. She had the same problem Lelouch had had: no motivation. Kallen simply couldn't adjust to the real world after having fought for Japan's independence for so long. More importantly, she had felt as if she had discovered who she was truly meant to be when she was piloting the Guren.

True, she still had the rights to it and all she had to do was flash her piloting license to Tohdoh at the government office in Tokyo and she could take it out and do whatever, but there was no point with nothing to use it on. Kallen missed the rush of adrenaline, the sweat pouring down the sides of her face. Although it had irritated her to have to do it, fighting was the only time she had ever truly felt alive and to go back to the way things were, Kallen felt like she was meant for something so great, but reality held her back.

Things with Zero hadn't helped either. Kallen had been having odd nightmares and she simply couldn't adjust to a normal lifestyle again. She had already taken her share of the family fortune before denouncing her Stadfeld name, paying for her mother to be let out of prison and buying a house for just the two of them. She still had a wedding photo from Viletta and Ohgi's wedding on her wall. Cornelia had made doctored versions of each photo for the guests that requested it. Kallen's had Naoto added into the picture. Cornelia's had Guilford, Euphemia and Marianne all in the photo and in recent weeks she'd gone and added Lelouch in as well, not that Kallen knew.

After getting yelled at by her boss at her part-time job in retail again, only to be subsequently fired, Kallen returned home exhausted and collapsed on her bed in irritation after spending the day at the arcade instead. After supper all she could do was bitch and moan internally about how much her life sucked.

Lelouch had stalked outside her house until night fell. Then, once Kallen and her mother were sound asleep, Lelouch carefully opened the second floor window to Kallen's bedroom quietly and closed it behind him. As he stood by her bedside as the red head lay face down, topless in the hot summer weather with only a thin cover sheet draped over her. Of course, Lelouch didn't know she was topless. He intended to wake her, but he had to have the proper set up.

Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a small balloon like object. In the last couple of years, Urahara had finally perfected Portable Gigai technology, which is what this was. Lelouch carefully slipped into it, dressed in the same clothes he had arrived in the Soul Society in—the same clothes he had met Nunnally in, though that time he had just changed clothes and had remained in Soul Form—and flexed his hand a couple of times to make sure his gigai was fully functional. It'd been a while since he'd worn one and the first time he'd used the Portable Gigai so he spent a few moments making sure it was working.

Once he was certain it was functioning properly, gently he strode across the room to gently shake Kallen's shoulder, but as he approached she moved and he could tell she'd just gone into rapid eye movement. Lelouch backed away as Kallen's legs scrunched up towards her chest as she turned onto her side and brought her knees up towards her chest. Kallen then began talking in her sleep. "Idiot."

Lelouch's brow crinkled and he listened to Kallen talk.

"You stupid idiot," Kallen bit down and her shoulders trembled. She was crying in her sleep. "Why didn't you trust me? Zero. Zero. Zero!" Kallen flopped on the bed and her eyes shot open and she was now facing the wall as she sat up. She looked down and put a hand on her bare chest, completely oblivious to the fact that Lelouch was nearby, now wishing he'd chosen a cooler month to make his visit.

Kallen was still haunted by Lelouch's presence. Ever since coming in contact with what she believed to be him she'd tried to move on, but something was stopping her. She felt like such a hypocrite saying all that stuff about moving on and not wanting to die, but in truth, Lelouch, and Zero, had been everything to her.

Kallen's life was going nowhere fast. In a matter of years Kallen wouldn't be able to lounge around in her house all day and do nothing productive. This was also the third time she'd been fired from a job. As much as she wanted to go out into the world and be an upstanding citizen, she felt like she had really discovered who she was in the resistance and now she felt like there was nothing left for her.

Kallen settled back down in bed, but as she turned over she saw what she believed to be the impossible. "It can't be." She then noticed that Lelouch was avoiding her gaze and then she remembered she'd gone to bed topless. Furiously Kallen bolted from bed, grabbed a plain white night shirt and slammed her door shut and locked it.

"You idiot!" she exclaimed, furiously in a loud whisper. "I don't know if this is an illusion or not, but do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yes, because it is totally my fault that you decided to go to bed topless and forget to lock your window," Lelouch teased.

Kallen walked up to him and pinched his cheek as if trying to discern if this was an illusion or the real deal.

"Um, you know that hurts right," Lelouch responded.

Kallen let go and stared at the floor. Now she knew this was not an illusion. Somehow the supposed to be dead 99th Emperor was standing right in front of her and had snuck into her bedroom. "What are you doing here and how?" Kallen asked in irritation.

"Well I came to see you, give you closure," Lelouch told her.

"So then you're—"

Lelouch finished her sentence for her, "Dead, yeah. I would think you hadn't forgotten what you experienced last year."

"But…I can see you," Kallen looked at Lelouch in the eye, "I couldn't see you last time."

"It's a _long_ story," Lelouch said.

"I'm listening," Kallen folded her arms and scowled.

"I don't have time to go through it all," Lelouch said, putting his hands behind his back, "but I can give a brief summary: I died and was sent to the afterlife one hundred forty four years before I even died. What you 'witnessed' last year was me fighting myself that hadn't been displaced yet, but had died and become an evil spirit while I matured and grew in both body and spirit over the last one hundred forty five years up to that point and fought it to stabilize the time line. I wanted to see you, see other people, change things, but I couldn't. However, now with the time line stabilized. I can give you the closure you want and then I have to go, for real this time."

"This is the last time I'll see you?" Kallen was heartbroken.

"Until the day you die this will be the last time you'll see me," Lelouch told her.

If this was really the last time, Kallen intended to make sure that she did everything she had always wanted from Lelouch since she had realized how she felt about him. Without hesitation, Kallen promptly pursed her lips and attempted to kiss Lelouch, but he put a finger on her lips. She looked at him in confusion. "I hate to disappoint, but if _that's_ the kind of closure you're looking for I can't do that. I'm married now, Kallen."

Kallen took a step back and her eyes bugged out. "Married? You?" She shook her head violently and then folded her arms and smirked. "Did hell freeze over in the last century and a half?"

"No, last I saw a Hell Gate open it looked pretty warm," Lelouch joked. "Besides, my wife reminds me a lot of you, loyal to a fault."

"Do you have a picture?" Kallen asked.

"Not on me, sorry," Lelouch responded, "But this isn't about me. This is about you."

Kallen's eyes turned sorrowful like someone had just kicked her dog. She was now going to ask Lelouch everything she wanted after the end of Zero Requiem, the same questions she'd asked him last year, but couldn't get the answers too. "Why didn't you take me to your side? Why didn't you explain to me what was going on? Why didn't you fight back when you were being accused?"

"I wanted you to live."

"That's not good enough, Lelouch! I didn't care about anything! As long as I was at your side nothing mattered! Even before I knew who you were when you were Zero I would've done anything you asked!"

"Careful what you say when you say anything."

"I mean it!" Kallen exclaimed, thoroughly killing Lelouch's attempt at humor. "All you had to do was say the word and I would've done whatever it was you asked. I believed in you from start to finish. Yes, I was shocked to find out who you were, but C.C and Big Blue helped me realize things and I came to accept it. I would've follow Zero into the void, Lelouch."

If it wasn't for the fact that Susanna was every bit as loyal as Kallen, Lelouch would've questioned such a declaration of loyalty.

"The only thing I can do is apologize, but apologies will never be enough," Lelouch said solemnly, "I had a very different outlook on the world when I was commanding the Black Knights than I do now. If I could relive my life all over again with the knowledge I possess, perhaps I would've taken you to my side, but it's not good to ponder on what could have been. I fought to give the world a future."

"That future is pointless without you in it," Kallen said, getting emotional.

"I am in it, but just not here. I'm watching over you and everyone else. The life I lead now is a wonderful one. I wouldn't trade what I have. Don't worry about me anymore, I'm doing just fine. I came here because I thought you might be still suffering."

"I," Kallen stared at the floor again, "I don't know what to do with my life anymore. I flunked out of college and I have no motivation to apply to another one. I…when I was in the Black Knights, I felt I had found out the person I was always meant to be. But now I'm just Kallen Kozuki, high school graduate and college dropout with contractual rights to an advanced Knightmare Frame." She looked angrily at Lelouch as she grabbed at her night shirt, "You don't realize the scar left behind in my heart and your sister's! Skin deep you never cared about anyone except yourself!"

"I know and I realize how foolish I was now, but there's nothing I can do to change it. If you're going to keep repeating yourself there's nothing much else I can do here."

"Dance with me."

"What?" Lelouch was caught off-guard by that out of the blue request.

Kallen took a deep breath. "When Shirley…died, when everything was all over…I was thinking of asking you to be my prom date."

Lelouch folded his arms and smirked.

"S-stop grinning! Stop that!" Kallen chastised. "A-anyway…I…I couldn't not go. My dad sort of forced me into it. But…I just sat to the side eating gourmet food and sipping water and wine. I only wished that you were there because you should've been there and…so…if you can't give me _that _type of closure, will you give me a dance, please? The dance we could have had? The dance we should have had?"

Lelouch smiled with kind eyes, "Of course I can."

Happy, Kallen went over to her Ipod and turned the volume down so the song wouldn't wake up the house and found a slow song that she had wanted to dance with Lelouch to. Lelouch linked one hand with Kallen while she put her other hand on his shoulder while other arm was wrapped around her back.

The two danced and continued their conversation. "So you don't know what to do with yourself?"

"I really don't," Kallen said with a melancholy tone.

"You could become a Knight of the Round."

"D-don't joke around," Kallen blushed as she snapped.

"I'm serious. You should go to Nunnally and ask to be one."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"If you want to make up for protecting me, would you protect my sister and protect what I have built for this world?"

"I…" Kallen didn't know what to say in response to that.

"Unless Nunnally produces an heir, a void in the seat of power cannot happen. She is my next of kin. Her kind heart is what keeps the peace. My name will eventually fade to obscurity. Will you protect her?"

"But what about the rest of the army? Cornelia is the General-in-chief."

"You and Cornelia will probably get along better than you might think. If you can put behind the past I think you two will connect with one another."

"You think your sister would accept me?" Kallen asked him.

"She knows you Kallen, why wouldn't she?"

"But…my pride as a Japanese…if I join Britannia…"

"To you, you are Japanese, to the world you are Britannian. You are your father's daughter. You don't realize that your status can make you a benefit to all of society."

"I…" Kallen hadn't really given it much thought. She resented her Britannian blood, never realizing that she could use it to her own advantage as Lelouch was now suggesting. She let go of Lelouch's hand and shoulder and just hugged him. "Why did you have to leave? This is why I need you around. I—"

"Love me, I know, Shirley said the same thing."

"_And I would cross the universe for you. What good would it do if you weren't even there? Till you return until your way is clear. I will be here not half a world away."_

"You…saw Shirley?" Kallen asked.

"Her, Euphie, Rolo. I was instrumental in bringing others to the other side."

Lelouch and Kallen went back to dancing, "Is my brother on the other side?"

"I haven't seen him myself, but I have seen his name on the roster sheets. I figured you might ask when I saw you, so I took a look to make sure."

_Naoto. _

"Anyway, the song's over," Lelouch said and Kallen realized she and Lelouch had stopped moving. They let go of each other and stood on either end of the room.

"Must you go?" Kallen asked.

"I must," Lelouch said, making for the window. Kallen watched him with a forelorn look. "Please, whatever you do, do not die just to be with me. I will never forgive you if you don't live a fulfilling life for my sake."

"I will," Kallen said, taking a step towards him, tearfully.

"I'm sorry I failed you."

"You didn't fail me," Kallen said, taking another step towards her hero. "You were my hero," another step, "Always have been." She now was standing right next to Lelouch. "I will always be your Q-1, your knight to command, your friend and the person who came to love everything about you."

Lelouch smiled and brought Kallen closer as he hugged her while bringing her head into his chest, letting Kallen hold onto him until she was ready to take that step to let him go. "Moving on is hard. I look towards the future, but there are times where even I wish things could be different, that I could have all of you to love and to cherish, but I failed to do so. I made a commitment and I intend to carry it out, but I still wonder about the unknown."

Kallen was now crying, wetting Lelouch's shirt. "I was nothing before you came along. You brightened up the fight I was struggling to keep alive after Naoto died," Kallen looked Lelouch in the eye, "You were my hope Lelouch and that's why it's so hard to move on. I've lost my hope."

"You'll find it again," Lelouch said and opened the window and then he leapt out into the night standing on air as Kallen looked at him from her window. "Look towards the future and look towards the sun. I am there and I always will be. Goodbye Kallen, may you find happiness in this world I have given you." And then, on command, Lelouch destructed his Gigai and vanished into the night as Kallen, unable to watch him go, but feeling as though she could saw a star in the sky twinkle.

"Goodbye Lelouch, farewell."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

After spending the night at Ichigo's Lelouch headed for the orange farm that Jeremiah was now cultivating in Area Eleven along with Anya. However, neither individual was why he was going to the farm. His intention was to visit a particular woman with green hair, the immortal witch that had started it all. He still needed to talk to her about his geass and talk to her he would.

CC was currently riding in the back of a horse drawn carriage of hay that Jeremiah was currently driving. Lelouch sat himself down on top of the back of the carriage behind CC. He would wait until she knew he was here or until he knew how to start the conversation.

CC was lying on her back looking up at the sky as the clouds passed overhead. She was using Cheese as a pillow and had a briefcase with her. For what reason, Lelouch had no idea.

"I said that geass would condemn you to a life of solitude," CC said, speaking out of the blue, "I think maybe that's not true at all, right Lelouch?"

"About time you noticed I was here," Lelouch said, pushing himself off his perch and down into the hay pile with his original companion.

"I noticed right away," CC said, "I just couldn't think of a good way to start the conversation."

"That's my line," Lelouch said, leaning against the backboard of the cart.

"So it's all over then?" CC asked him.

"I'm the only version of myself still around," Lelouch told her.

"Then the contract is null en void," CC told him.

"Null en void? I see, that would explain why it's been fluctuating."

CC rolled over onto her stomach and sat up. She held Cheese in her lap. "Your other self died without the geass, but somehow you still retained it. You should have lost it when you died, but somehow managed to keep it."

"Any idea how?"

"My guess is the temporal paradox. You as you are now obtained your geass from when you were once a hollow and you transferred your geass so that that version of yourself remains on the time loop with it."

"That's…confusing," Lelouch scratched his head, "By that logic I should've never had the geass in the first place. Zero came first and then I went back in time."

"Yes, I know," CC stated. "That's why time travel, manipulation and control are considered dangerous even within the code itself. It is a dangerous power that not many are capable of handling. That's why someone like Rolo became an imperfect subject. To obtain a geass with any of those three powers and be a perfect holder of the code is inconceivable."

"So since my contract is null en void, what are you going to do now? Find a new person to form a contract with?"

"I've been thinking about it since you spoke to me last and what you said and now I know why you thought I would come to want to live. And so, since you 'died' I've been thinking: might I come with you to the place of the soul reapers if that's possible? You seem capable of travelling in between both worlds. So is it possible for a living being to live in the land of the dead?"

"Possible? It's happened before," Lelouch chuckled.

"Then as I said, might I come with you?"

"Wait," Lelouch was trying to wrap his head around CC's request and put a hand up, "You want to…live in the Soul Society?"

CC looked up at the sky. "If you've lived for this long then that means there are others like you who have lived this long as well. I knew Soul Reapers were spirits of the dead, but I did not know they were long lived. I can tell from the tone you're taking with me and the lack of stress in your face that you seem like you've been happy. I too…wish to be happy."

"But I'm—"

"I saw the ring, Lelouch," CC said and smiled at him, "Congratulations."

"Ah…thank you," Lelouch chuckled.

_**So that's the woman who helped make me who I am huh? **_

_Oh yeah, I had almost forgotten. CC is responsible for making your form the way it is. _

_**So does make that her my mom and me your illegitimate child? **_

_Wh-what the hell are you saying all of a sudden? _Lelouch freaked out internally. _Cut that out! _Eien Tamashi cackled and laughed in getting Lelouch all bent out of shape.

"So may I?" CC asked Lelouch again, her smile gone and now looking at him inquisitively, "You still haven't answered me."

"I…don't know. It's kind of against regulations," Lelouch rubbed the back of his head with uncertainty, "But since I'm a captain I could talk to Unohana-soutaicho about it. I've got two extra bedrooms in the household. I could easily give them to one of you if she permits you to have permanent residence."

"Thank you, Lelouch," CC said, bringing Cheese closer to her face to cover her smile, "That means a lot to me."

"Anything for a friend," Lelouch smiled.

"You've changed," CC stated.

"Huh?" Lelouch snapped from his thoughts.

CC stroked the plush in her grip. "When you were alive, you never would've said something so heartfelt. Seeing you now, it's like you're a completely different person. I find myself wishing I could've witnessed this growth first hand."

Lelouch cracked a small smile and extended his legs out fully down at the ground. "Yeah, I guess I have changed a lot."

"It's a good change, I think," CC lowered the plush and let Lelouch see her genuine smile, "If your mother saw you, she'd be proud of you."

_Mother._

"I know what you're thinking, Lelouch, but I knew your mother better than you did. I can sense that you have many questions about her, questions you never cared to ask, but could have and strangely now have them hanging on your lips. If you'd like I can tell you what it is you want to know."

"You…can?" Lelouch's eyes quivered.

"I owe you that much," CC said with a straight face. "And now that you are the only version of yourself in existence I have no reason to hold back. Ask away."

Lelouch's face grew stern. "You said my mother would be proud of me if she saw me now, what did you mean by that?"

"Though she and Charles looked to change the world, Marianne wanted nothing more than for her children to grow up and find happiness beyond that of her own agenda. She loved you, but she loved herself all the more. She wasn't always like that though. I knew her when she was younger. Your mother loved the world, Lelouch."

"And father changed her?"

"Marianne wanted to change the world. She and your father held the same ideals. When he introduced her to the Ragnarok Connection and the Sword of Akasha, she became enchanted with it. She believed it would be the key to doing what she had dreamed of. If I knew then what I know now, I would've told her she was wrong and that happiness can still be found in a world full of lies. You taught me that, Lelouch."

"So did my mother care for me at all?" Lelouch asked. "You said that the only love she and my father had was for themselves."

"Their love for you and your sister was only so far. Protection of you was more of a service to preserve their plan than anything else. Your mother's death was never part of the plan. If VV hadn't gotten involved, it's likely you would've been raised by them both and been brought up to believe the same idealistic vision they did."

"I would have never—"

"Can you really say that?" CC chastised. "Your mother's death changed who you once were. How can you say you would not have done as she asked? You loved your mother."

Lelouch realized CC had a good point. He made a new inquiry. "You mentioned my mother had an…agenda of sorts."

"Yes, you see, as I just finished telling you, Charles and Marianne wanted to raise you and make you adhere to their vision, naturally they wanted you to accept their world and have you help create it, a world you would have ruled."

"_I _would have ruled?" Lelouch was shocked.

"Did you ever wonder why it was that you were raised to be the genius of the family? You were Marianne's first born, the son of the wife your father loved. Using top of the line technology, your chromosomes were specifically chosen to maximize your intelligence and retention abilities. Nunnally's were also specifically chosen."

"To what purpose?"

"To make her peaceful and kind. To that end she was nurtured properly. Charles and Marianne already were holders of the code each from VV and me."

"To what end?"

"Marianne's intention was to create the perfect holder of the code in the new world, to create a master unit to succeed your wisdom and Nunnally's kindness, the perfect ruler."

"Wait. Succeed me? Nunnally's kindness?" Lelouch didn't like what CC was implying.

CC nodded. "Marianne's intentions were for your sister to bear a child using your sperm."

_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWW!**_ Eien Tamashi was thoroughly grossed out.

Lelouch on the other hand almost seemed…okay with this by the intrigued expression on his face. He almost seemed to be fantasizing about it.

"As I thought you're very attached to Nunnally," CC dragged him from his thoughts.

"Talk and you're dead," Lelouch glared.

"That's a bit empty saying that to someone who can't exactly die," CC said crossing her legs and looking off to the side.

"No, but I know some people who can provide a few fates worse than death."

"Fair enough," CC chuckled, looking back at Lelouch. "Is that," she paused briefly and returned to having a straight face, "all you wished to know?"

"Yes," Lelouch nodded, "my mind is clear. Thank you CC." He bowed his head forward to her in gratitude, "I am forever in your debt."

He soon found CC caressing his head. He looked up to see her smiling down at him. "Your debt to me has long since been paid," she said, stroking him underneath the chin, "It is I that am forever in your debt, Lelouch. You gave me something that I thought I had long since lost."

"What's that?" Lelouch asked sitting up again. He didn't think he'd done anything for CC.

"The will to live," CC smiled.

"Then you're very welcome. I'm glad I could help." Lelouch got up and brushed the hay off his pants. He leapt up on top of the back of the carriage again and intended to head off. "Be seeing you."

"Yes, and do come back if it's okay for me to move in."

Lelouch drew a check mark in the air and then used a burst of Shunpo. He was in the air within moments and then he used a Senkaimon to go back home.

Eien Tamashi nagged him on the way back. _**I can't believe you'd actually be okay with your sister having your babies. That's gross Lelouch! That's your sister!**_

_Funny, I thought you'd be teasing me about the whole thing like you did when I was denying being attracted to Nemu because she's like a sister to me._

_**There's a fine line between teasing and reality. I thought you said you didn't have a sister complex.**_

_I lied._

Thoughts started swirling about in Lelouch's head regarding him and Nunnally that Eien Tamashi could unfortunately see. _**Oh Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Stop that right now! I don't need to see that! Stop the fantasies and just stop talking to me. We will never speak of this again!**_

_Fine by me, _Lelouch said, sliding his hands into his pockets.

It was evening by the time Lelouch finally found some time to himself. As he brushed his teeth for the evening, he gazed into the mirror and tried to activate his geass. He hadn't forgotten what CC had said about their contract. When the geass emblem did not appear in his eye, no matter how much he strained his optic nerves, his hand stopped moving. He tried a little bit harder and it still didn't appear. Lelouch frantically finished brushing his teeth and ran out into the hall. He was going to test this out on the first person he saw.

The first person he ran into turned out to be Kukaku. "Kukaku!" he ran up to her.

"Whoa, where's the fire captain? And…are you okay?"

"N-never better. At least I think so," Lelouch was jittery.

"Um…I think you need some decaf…or a green apple."

"I need your for a minute, are you busy?"

"N-not at the moment." _What is up with him right now? _

"Kukaku," Lelouch looked her right in the eye and tried to think of something crazy…within limits of course. He didn't want the extremity of his request to result in Kukaku slapping him across the face in case he was right. Wait…that was it! "Hit me! Punch me in the face as hard as you can!"

Kukaku raised her eyebrow in confusion and threw Lelouch off her. She walked over to her captain and tapped him on the forehead with her knuckles. "Did you try to fetch a pen underneath your desk and hit your head or something? Why the hell would I do that?"

"It worked," Lelouch was beaming.

"What worked? I didn't do anything."

"That's precisely what I'm talking about. You weren't obligated to follow my command." Lelouch grabbed Kukaku excitedly by her forearms. "I don't have the geass anymore!" In all of the excitement and in a complete lack of judgment, Lelouch kissed his 5th seat on the cheek. "Kukaku you're the best!" Lelouch ran off, leaving a dumbstruck, blushing Shiba in his hallway.

Lelouch ran outside in euphoria and leaned back and shouted out. "I'm free! Aha," Lelouch placed a hand over his eye. "Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!" He laughed, but though it was a laugh in joy, it still sounded manic.

"Le-Lelouch-dono,"

Lelouch looked over to see Susanna. She always came by at this hour. Lelouch righted himself immediately, fixed his lapels and cleared his throat. "S-Susanna. I…uh…I'm sorry you saw that."

"No, I…I could tell that Lelouch-dono is happy. What's happened?" Lelouch walked over with a large smile and pulled Susanna to him, one arm around her waist and the other hand on her cheek. He kissed her with incredible force and such passion that Susanna had to moan and gasp for air, cheeks turning red. When they broke away she gave him an aroused look of longing.

"Lelouch-dono…that was so passionate. You haven't kissed me like that…in a really long time. What happened?"

"I'm free Susanna," Lelouch told her. He held her and the two spun around until they landed with Susanna firmly against Lelouch with his back to the wall. His arm snaked down and grabbed her ass.

Susanna was embarrassed. "L-Lelouch-dono…people will see."

"There's nothing wrong with a public display of affection. I haven't done anything ecchi yet." He turned Susanna's head as he cupped her chin gently with his index, middle finger and thumb. "But…I'm free Susanna. My contract with CC is over. I no longer have the geass. There's nothing hold me back anymore and tonight," Lelouch licked along the underside of the right side of Susanna's jaw, "I'm going to try my hardest to get you pregnant." Lelouch stood up spun Susanna like a top and let her fall back on his arm. Lelouch wished he had a rose to stick in between his teeth. Susanna was enjoying every bit of this. Lelouch was never this overly romantic with her. This was new to her. Lelouch took her hand in his and smiled charmingly at her. "There is nothing holding me back now, Susanna. I have all of my answers. I have no ties to the past or fears or worries. It's just you and me and this." He kissed her again, pinching the back of her neck with his thumb and forefinger.

Susanna laughed, "That was so corny."

"I'll work on the wooing a bit."

"You don't have to try so hard. I love you and everything about you," Susanna smiled.

"I know, it's just I feel so elated right now."

"Let's go to your room then," Susanna rubbed her free hand over the center of Lelouch's pectorals.

"Your wish is my command." In the next instant Susanna felt herself being carried by Lelouch, bridal style. He'd only carried her like this once before: when she was injured because he hurt her because he was pretending to defect from the Soul Society. This time, however, it was a testament to how much he loved her and how much he adored their union.

Lelouch carried Susanna to the bedroom connected to his office. Clothes flew off extremely quickly and Lelouch and Susanna were soon rolling around on the bed, entangled in each other's embrace until Lelouch got on top of Susanna and entered her.

Of all the times they had been together it had never been so intense for Susanna. Lelouch was right, there was really nothing holding him back anymore. Normally there was some hesitation to his movements or a question or two and usually everything was rather soft, but even though he was being a little rough and quick about everything it was the passion behind it that was having Susanna crying out like nightengale. Her climax was intense and she experienced two during the course of her and Lelouch's union.

"That was…amazing," Susanna panted as everything calmed down, "If it's like this…from now on…oh my god."

Lelouch drew a circle with his middle and index finger around Susanna's navel, affectionately. "It will be and soon there will be something in here, I promise you. We'll make a baby Susanna, I guarantee it."

"Lelouch-dono," Susanna was so comforted by his words.

They laid down together in their night clothes and fell asleep contently curled up in each other's embraces.

**End of Chapter 180**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Oh god I fucking CRIED when I wrote the Nunnally/Lelouch scene. It really got to me more than any of the other scenes, especially when Lelouch tells her that he'd trade away everything he's done in the last 146 years if it meant he could be at her side. Powerful words my friends and fans, powerful words. **

**But anyway that'll just about do it for the Double Zero arc. Next arc will start the FINAL "group" story arc. We've had Lelouch's story, Ichigo's story, Cornelia's story and the Union story. Now it's time for the Final Story. And it begins with the Wish Fulfillment arc. If you haven't been reading the newsletters you're probably asking me, well what's the Wish Fulfillment arc? Can't the series end right here? My answer is: No, no it can't. After all, there are still a few unanswered questions all pertaining to one particular character: Togabito numero uno: Kasumi. The Permanent Sinner arc will feature Kasumi as the Big Bad along with a Villain Team Up Nightmare Team (as opposed to dream team). This is going to SUCK for our heroes, that is all I can say. Kasumi's history and backstory will be revealed as will, and I'm sure you'll be happy to hear this, Vera's backstory. No, the backstories are not related to one another, but events in the arc will culminate revealing the histories of both characters, as well as revealing quite a lot of other things too.**

**Oh and by the way, the Marianne thing actually is sort of canon since the novels say that she intended for something like that to occur between her children. Now, before you get grossed out, let's not forget that this is the royal family and things like that are common. Now then, I've been giddy about this arc for quite a while now and I'm finally ready to it. Oh my god I'm so nervous. It'll take me a while to figure out how to get things started, but I suggest getting a seatbelt because you'll be hanging on the edge of your seat for the most of it. Soul Chess is going to go out with a bang. **

**I think I'll give you guys a slight preview of what to expect. First of all, Kasumi's nightmare team will consist of Aizen, Talbumosuke, Mia and several others. Yes that's right, Aizen will be on a team where he is not the leader, which means he's going to be the Starscream to Kasumi's Megatron. The Wish Fulfillment arc is only part 1 of 3 of the Final Story. The other two parts are the Permanent Sinner, which will contain not only Kasumi's backstory, but also one of the most INSANE battles in Soul Chess history, but more details when we get there. And then there's the True Chessmaster arc and all I can say for now is that it will be a fitting final arc to a great series. For now though, mini-hiatus MAYBE. I might be able to get out one or two chapters before we stop, but I don't know. I really need to plan out these last three arcs so that they are FUCKING PERFECT! I want Soul Chess to end on a higher note than it's ever been and to make it happen I am going to need time. And to all that I now say *Mwah!* Good night everybody!)**


	181. Soul Reaper Origins: Shapikni Susanna

**(A/N: Like I said, it was possible that I might be able to get one chapter out before I need to take a hiatus. Not much going on here except a good old fashioned set up of things to come).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>April 14<strong>**th**** 2021 atb**

Susanna exited the Lamperouge villa that day as she yawned and stretched her arms up over her head. Today was the start of her vacation period. She and Lelouch had managed to align their vacation periods several times during the years they'd been married, but this time Susanna would be striking out on her own. Not to mention, after being with him non-stop for a year and a half even she needed some time to herself, as much as she loved him. Susanna had chosen her vacation period to be spent out in Eastern Rukongai 28. It was a grand oasis that had been made into a very lovely resort with the assistance of the phantoms. Before them it was barely working farmland.

Susanna would be heading out with a large suitcase packed with all the essentials including some extra robes, all of them different shades of yellow. Her Zanpakuto was fastened tightly at her hip side. No hollow was going to ruin her vacation.

As she checked in at the hotel with her bags she waved to the receptionist with a closed eye smile. "Good morning."

"Hello and welcome to the Fallow Rose Resort," the receptionist, a young woman with tangerine hair and olive eyes, wearing a navy blue robe with a rose pattern, waved back, "name please?"

"Lamperouge Susanna," Susanna said wheeling her bag in.

The receptionist froze as she bent down over the guest booklet with her pen. "D-did you say Lamperouge?"

"That's right, Lamperouge Susanna. I could've sworn I made arrangements."

"Any relationship to Lamperouge Lelouch?" the receptionist asked.

Susanna smiled and flashed her ring, "He's my husband."

The receptionist dropped her pen and slammed her hands on the desk. "How did you get here? Can you take me to him?"

"H-hold on, I don't even know who you are!" Susanna said, taken aback.

"I'm Shirley! Shirley Fennette! He had to have mentioned me at least once!" Shirley exclaimed.

Susanna's hand left the handle of her suitcase and swung at her side. "Ohhhh!" she exclaimed, recognizing the name. She ran over to Shirley and hugged her around the neck. "Yes, of course Lelouch-dono has mentioned you!" She exclaimed happily. "Oh it's so good to finally meet you Shirley-san."

"You're choking me," Shirley said hoarsely.

Susanna let her go and laughed in apology.

Shirley fixed her hair where Susanna had messed it up from yanking on her and pulling her torso over the desk. She looked solemn as she wrote her name down. "How long are you staying?"

"Only a month," Susanna stated, "I'm on vacation."

"I…I see," Shirley said, scribbling the date in and out down and putting the sign in book away to get a key.

"Why are you working as a receptionist?" Susanna asked. "I thought Lelouch-dono told you to go to the Seireitei and that was a little more than three years ago."

Shirley looked sad. "I was all the way out in the seventieth sector when I first got here. I've been trying to go from place to place by asking for directions, but some people were asking for money, others were asking for work assistance. It's been a hard three years." Shirley turned around and pushed Susanna's key forward to her room. "I want to see Lulu so badly, but…I've never made it." She looked at Susanna in anguish. "You're the first person I've met to actually know how to get to my destination. Please help me!"

Susanna grabbed her key and walked behind the reception counter and gave Shirley a hug. "Of course I'll help you. You're Lelouch-dono's first girlfriend. You're special to him. Why wouldn't I help you."

"Thank you," Shirley said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'll tell you what, why don't you quit this reception job and spend my vacation period with me?" Susanna held Shirley out at arm's length. "I've got plenty of spare clothes. It can be just us girls for one whole month and then I'll bring you to see Lelouch-dono when I go back home, what do you say?"

Now it was Shilrey's turn to give Susanna a hug. "Thank you, Susanna. You're a good person."

Susanna stroked Shirley's back. "Like I said, you're special to Lelouch-dono and that makes you special to me too. And even beyond that, Lelouch-dono told me all about you. After what I heard about you…I felt obligated to help you, as if I had always known you." Susanna wrapped her arms around Shirley again. "You don't need to suffer any more, Shirley-san. I'll make sure of it."

Shirley then began to cry as Susanna held her. She had almost lost all hope and expected maybe a year or two more on the road, but now one month, one single month and she could see Lelouch again. She was so happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Seireitei Gates, Western Side<strong>

Things weren't all happy, of course. Shirley was lucky she had been brought to the Eastern side of the Rukongai because on the west and south ends, mobs had been forming and crying out for blood for the Demon Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, now calling himself Lelouch Lamperouge. At first the citizens had written it off the first names being the same as a coincidence, but when news articles and such started spreading with Lelouch's image in the paper, many of them took action. Others, however, actually read the articles and found that for Lelouch to be his level of power in merely two years was not only inconceivable, but also impossible, despite this actually being true. Of course they didn't know about the temporal displacement.

This however did not stop the lesser minds from charging headfirst towards the Seireitei. They would have to be lesser minds if they thought that torches and pitchforks would do anything to a Gotei captain.

They were all amassing outside the western gates in front of Jidanbo, crying out for vengeance and that Lelouch be put to the sword or at least have the courage to go out and face him. Jidanbo, meanwhile, was peacefully telling everyone to vacate the premises. He was showing remarkable restraint considering he would've liked nothing more than to carve up a bunch of them with his axe or squish their heads like lemons.

Unfortunately for him, the protestors were far too pigheaded to quit. Just as Jidanbo was reaching the end of his patience though, backup arrived to help remedy the situation.

"Are you having trouble again, Jidanbo?"

Hearing the soft, motherly voice from above and behind him, Jidanbo and the entire mob froze and glanced up at the top of the Seireitei's gate walls where Unohana stood precariously perched on top, glancing down at the rebellion as her long black hair flapped in the low speed breeze.

"I-It's Head Captain Unohana."  
>"Oh man, we're all going to die."<p>

"I understand your dissatisfaction with Captain Lamperouge Lelouch for his transgressions in the World of the Living, but understand that if he was truly as bad as you say he would not be on this side of the wall or anywhere in the Soul Society. So I ask you kindly to please disband your mob and go back to your families."

"L-Like hell we're going to do that!" One of the mobsters shouted. "Let the captain fight his own battles instead of having you defend him!"

Many of the other angry civilians gave a cheer of support.

"I said," Unohana repeated, her dark vibes exuding as a result, "Disband your group and go back to your families."

Everyone turned blue with terror. Then they all ran away instantaneously like cockroaches under a lighting fixture that was just switched on. They dropped their torches and pitch forks on the ground. Unohana clapped her hands twice and the gate opened on its own. Vera exited with a broom about three times her size along with a box almost half Jidanbo's size. She set the box on one side of Jidanbo and began sweeping everything into the box with the large broom. Unohana sighed. She used Shunpo to reach the ground and then waited a few minutes as Vera walked back into the Seireitei with a bunch of rope tied around the large box as she dragged it behind her with the broom on top of it.

"Go and dump that in one of the pits, Vera-chan and then go to your scheduled Vice-captain meeting. They can't start the meeting without you, ne?"

Vera saluted and dragged the box off towards a pit to the south. Unohana sighed again and made her way to squad 1 where a captain's meeting would be starting in about an hour. A few of the captains had arrived already, meeting around in the garden area. Shunsui was lounged under a tree and Hisana and Byakuya were playing a card game. Lelouch was also around, leaned against a wall, fiddling with a handheld electronic device, most likely his organizer. He saw the tired look on Unohana's face as she neared and understood where she had been.

"Another riot?" He asked, putting the device in his pocket to give his superior his undivided attention.

"Third one this month. I'm starting to get concerned."

"It'll pan out eventually. With my luck some great monster will attack the Rukongai and I'll be called to take it out," Lelouch took a jab at how fate couldn't let him rest.

"That's an awfully sour attitude. I thought you'd be happier with all the weight off your shoulders."

Lelouch pushed off the wall and stood in front of the head captain. "I feel liberated, but that doesn't exactly make what's been going on in recent months—and I suspect will continue for another couple years—less harrowing. My support in the Rukongai as Zero was to mask my identity to the Seireitei as it was to mask my identity to Britannia when I was alive." Lelouch sighed and folded his arms. "I can take it though. It's nothing I can't handle and don't feel as if you alone need to protect me. Let one of the other captains put down the rebellions once in a while. It'll show that you're not trying to protect me if I have connections with other captains."

"I'm concerned more about the outcome of such a captain standing up for you than I am about the opinions of the denizens of the Rukongai. We don't need an outbreak of violence or it'll undo everything you've done as Zero," Unohana rationalized.

"If only I could appear as Zero and preach my own innocence," Lelouch sighed, "After I had Zero cut me down though, it'll look hypocritical."

"The blind eye knows only the words of his sharp ear," Unohana said, spouting some rather appropriate words of wisdom.

Lelouch nodded in agreement to what she was saying about how ignorance was causing the riots. By this point more of the other captains were showing up. "What time do you have?"

Lelouch whipped out his organizer. "We should be getting into formation if we want to start on time and if everyone arrives we might be able to start a bit early."

Unohana nodded in understanding and addressed the captains that had arrived. "Everyone begin making your way to the meeting hall."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

**Fallow Rose Resort**

Susanna and Shirley were currently having lunch at a nearby river-side restaurant. Susanna said the meal was on her. She had a much larger budget than Shirley and the redhead was now her guest.

"Order whatever you want," Susanna told her, "It's my treat."

"R-really?" Shirley started salivating as she looked over some of the more expensive items on the menu. They were far outside her budget, but last week Susanna had already shown that she had more than ten times Shirley's income.

The two women had gotten to know each other plenty in the last two weeks, finding out all they could about each other with, surprisingly, very little discussion of Lelouch after the first couple of days. At one point they'd even gone skinny dipping in a nearby lake in the middle of the night. What started out as a relaxing venture though soon turned into girlishly splashing each other. It started after Shirley had emerged from under the water and splashed Susanna as she threw her hair back.

Susanna had been really good to Shirley in the last two weeks. She'd been a good friend to replace the ones the younger woman had been separated from. The only thing that ever bothered Shirley about Susanna was every time she spied the ring on her finger and was reminded where she stood. This was the woman Lelouch had married. Of course, she hid it well and Susanna never suspected a thing.

The waitress took Susanna and Shirley's orders and came back fifteen minutes later with their food. Susanna had taken a moderate meal of some steamed clams and fried potatoes with a side of shrimp ramen. Shirley meanwhile had taken Susanna's words to heart and ordered the most expensive thing she could find that she would eat: Gravied beef and chicken steak along with a sautéed lobster tail with a baked potato and green beans all covered with three kinds of cheeses. Shirley took one bite and was in heaven.

"I'm glad you're happy," Susanna told her as slurped a noodle of her ramen.

After their delicious meal, Shirley was patting her stomach and smiling all the while. "Shirley, you have gravy on your face."

"What? Ah!" Shirley grabbed a napkin. She wiped her mouth. "Did I get it?"

"Yeah, you're good. Check please!"

* * *

><p><strong>Department of Research and Development<strong>

Meanwhile, Lelouch, after badgering Akon about it since last July, finally was given the news that Marianne was ready to be revived. He had entered the department and Akon escorted him to a private lab sector where work had been done as Lelouch had asked. Lelouch walked into the center of the room. At the far end was Marianne, floating in a tank surrounded by green liquid, though that could've just been caused by the glow of machine's internal lights. Her eyes were closed and she was nude. Her hair was flowing out behind her and her mouth was open slightly. Lelouch intended to wake her up within this very tank. Thankfully, despite her whole body being submerged, the liquid was a special solution filled that made it possible to breathe in the liquid and not have your lungs flood from the fluid entering the repertory system.

Lelouch put his hand up on the glass. "This is her soul body?"

"Yes sir, her gigai body has been stored away like you asked," Akon told him.

"I see, and her soul itself?"

Akon brought over a small canister shaped like an old fashioned lantern without the handle or the base. Inside Lelouch could see a floating, blue, swirling mass. Lelouch held it in his hands and looked at it. "You're sure this is hers and not my father's?" Lelouch would hate to think the R&D department had grabbed the wrong soul.

"Male and female souls tend to have different reishi compositions. Don't worry Lamperouge-taicho. I know what I'm doing."

"You'd better. I'll have this brought to your captain if you're wrong."

Akon turned pale. "I assure you there will be no need for that."

"Then prove it to me," Lelouch folded his arms and handed the canister back to Akon, "Wake her up."

"Yes sir," Akon answered. He went over and placed the canister where it belonged in the machine's rather complex set up.

A whirring sound, like the turning on of a jet turbine, resounded through the air and Lelouch stood in wonder as the whole place lit up and Marianne's tank began to bubble. Akon did things with the machine to complete a process of which Lelouch had no idea as to how it worked. He just wanted to be able to hear his mother's voice and see her breathe.

From the bottom of the tank, a porthole opened and the soul within the canister from earlier entered into the tank. The soul was more solidified now into a regular sphere, orange in color though that was hard to tell from the green tint inside the tank. The soul had been in stasis, or otherwise asleep, until it was released into the tank. The floating orb darted around in panic only having this strange floating sensation and a feeling so raw of being in dire pain, but after it calmed down it could sense resonance between it and the body in the tank. It entered the body and merged with it. Marianne's eyes shot open and the liquid entered her lungs. She clawed around in the tank for a little while before realizing she could breathe this odd liquid.

All the while this was going on, Lelouch was watching with a serious, unmoved gaze. He still had a few things to say to his mother. However, as he heard the heartbeat monitor and vital signs start up he said without a flicker of emotion. "Get her some robes."

"Yes sir."

Akon left and then returned with a pink robe with red iris flowers printed all over it. Marianne's consciousness and mind began to function and eventually her mind caught up with her body and she became self-aware. When she realized she was in a tank, her body fully healthy, caused by the nutrients in the liquids used to heal her absorbed directly into her skin, she looked at her hands. Her vision was still regulating itself, but she felt this floating sensation and only then did she notice that she was nude and covered herself up.

"I see, so you've awakened."

Marianne heard the voice speaking to her. As her eyes adjusted to the water she could see Lelouch wrapped in a haori and wearing a black uniform. "Le-Lelouch?"

"Hello mother," Lelouch spoke to her with a deadpan tone. He was not smiling at her, not that she expected him to. "Akon, is the drain lever obvious?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, leave us," Lelouch told him. The 3rd seat exited.

"Lelouch this is hardly a way to treat your own mother," Marianne chastised.

"You're in no position to scold me," Lelouch responded coldly. "You see I am in charge around here, mother, and there are some things I want to ask you."

"Where is Charles?"

"I am asking the questions around here, but father will not be joining us. I have no desire to see a man blinded by his own scheme for revenge. Let's talk about you instead, shall we? I had the loveliest chat with CC several months ago."

"Where is this place, Lelouch?"

Lelouch decided to play the CC card and ignore his mother's question. "CC told me that you had your own agenda separate from the emperor. Is that true?"

Marianne looked sternly at her son. "Yes, it's true."

"On the day I was kidnapped, you invaded a bunker full of Inked Alliance soldiers who posed no threat to me, but you were angry that day, out for blood. Did you kill them just to kill them? Or did you do it for me?"

"I…" Marianne was confused by Lelouch's question, especially since something seemed amiss. "How do you know I won't lie to tell you what you want to hear? Aren't you going to use your Geass on me?"

"I could," Lelouch said, not wanting to reveal that he had lost his geass. "But I have other ways of making you talk. For example," he strode over to a button on the control panel. "I could electrocute that tank with a few watts. I could see how you react to pain."

"You wouldn't dare harm your own mother would you?" Marianne asked with a tricky smirk.

"Don't test me," Lelouch said with a slight scowl.

"Just answer me where I am and why I'm in my old body and I will answer anything you want," Marianne promised.

"No, you answer my questions first, and then I will tell you. I am in charge around here," Lelouch enforced.

Marianne simply smiled at her son's stubbornness and tough-guy act. "Fine," she answered and then said, "I did do it for you. I did it to protect you." She scowled. "The Inked Alliance was scum. I wanted them to burn for harming you."

Lelouch, getting his answer, answered in kind. "You are in a place called the Soul Society. You are dead, mother."

"What? But then…what about you?"

"Answer this first then: if you were so hell-bent on protecting me, would you have been a loving mother to me as I grew if you had not died? You were around in Anya's body. Did you approve sending us to Japan? Did you approve going to war with Japan? How much of his majesty's plan did you know of at any given time?"

"I told you the whole truth back in C's world."

"And that's all there is to it?" Lelouch snapped. "You have nothing more to say? So you admit to the fact that you abandoned me, had me cast to the dogs and raise Nunnally all by myself so that I would take vengeance on the ones you call family? Did you know that Cornelia and I would be at each other's throats; Cornelia who always looked up to you and worshiped the ground you walked on?" Lelouch was close to yelling, but not there quite yet.

"I didn't say that!" Marianne exclaimed.

"But you just admitted that all of the truth was said in C's world!" Lelouch reminded her disdainfully. He calmed down with a relaxed breath. "This is your chance to set the record straight. How different were you and father? I have to know. CC told me you shared the same ideas, but that you loved the world. She said you wanted Nunnally and me to find happiness. Was the world you envisioned the Ragnarok Connection, was that your idea of happiness?"

"It was. I believed it was for the good of mankind to bring happiness to all, not just to you and Nunnally, but to the entire world."

"And yet you cared not for even a single speck of life. Your life was the most important and in the end you believed that you had been denied a world of happiness."

"I was going to give you a world of peace! How could you reject such a gift?" Marianne asked crossly.

"If a world with free will is a world of lies, what about a world without free will?" Lelouch questioned. "Isn't the sapping of free will a world of lies? Isn't it a fake life in and of itself?"

Marianne had never thought of it like that.

"The world you are in, the Soul Society, it is a world which I have shaped over the last century and a half, or close enough to it. However, due to temporal displacement upon me, it has only been about three years since that fateful confrontation in C's World. I died for the sake of giving the world peace and in doing so I had the chance to exist in a time period long before father was born," Lelouch extended his right arm out at his side, fingers outspread, "I molded a world to be a better place and though it is not perfect, it is still a world full of joy and mirth. I had you revived so I could talk to you. CC answered most of my questions. And so, if you want to try and look at things a different way," Lelouch extended his outstretched arm to his mother. He dropped his more softly than before. "There is a place for you in this world."

"You are too easily forgiving," His mother scoffed playfully.

"Au contraire," Lelouch responded, "I can just as easily remove your soul while you are still inside that machine. I want you to answer me honestly: did you approve of the strife between my siblings and I? Did it pain you to see me driven to chaos? Or does the path to victory, no matter how painful, mean nothing to you?"

Lelouch watched as Marianne seemed almost regretful in her expression and she looked down. The late empress balled a fist. Here in this place, beyond where the eyes of the world and her former reputation could reach her, she could be honest with herself and with her son.

"I…"

"Yes?" Lelouch encouraged.

"I turned a blind eye to most of what your father was doing. I thought," Marianne took a deep breath and continued her stream of consciousness, "I thought that it would all be over soon, that all I had to do was close my eyes, joke and wait for the end to come. That's why I had such apathy. My own life was full of its own pain, Lelouch. I never let you see it. You don't know how lucky we are that your father asked me to marry him. Although he loved me, for me it was a chance to raise a family that could have everything." Marianne smiled in a way that made Lelouch feel uncomfortable. It was downright demonic. "In truth, I couldn't wait for him to die. I followed him loyally, but I always looked for other options." A solemn look crossed her face. "Ever since I was young, CC was always my moral support. I met Charles when I was a teenager and became a Knight of the Round through relentless training. I thought that I should spare you from this pain. I wanted to raise you and Nunnally to be good little children. I wanted you to become successors to a world free of lies and live in a world full of peace. I could not stop myself from being embittered by the world, but whenever you were involved," Marianne smiled, "I put a smile on."

"I'm not buying it," Lelouch dropped his arm at his side, scowling. "CC said you wanted to have Nunnally impregnated by me in order to create a perfect holder of the code."

_**Did you have to bring THAT up?**_

Marianne smiled. "As part of the royal family I didn't think it was that outlandish. Besides, I didn't want you to be afflicted by the harshness of seeking love. The world is a cruel, cruel place."

"So that's what CC meant by you only loved yourself. You wanted for us what you yourself wanted. Like Dolores, you wanted Nunnally and me to be how you wanted us to be even if we didn't want to be that way. Mother," Lelouch stepped forward, "there's something I must show you." Lelouch walked towards the glass and removed something from his finger. He showed it to Marianne. "Do you see what this is?"

"That's," Marianne's eyes trembled at the side of the metallic ring in Lelouch's hand, "that's a wedding ring. Lelouch," she gasped, "where did you get that?"

"How does anyone obtain such a thing?" Lelouch said putting it back on his finger.

Marianne just blinked. _He found someone to fall in love with?_

"Her name is Susanna, mother," Lelouch smiled, "I can tell you all about the adventures I've been on. You don't have to try so hard anymore. I've found my happiness. Nunnally and I have found a life to live." Lelouch stepped back and went back to extending his arm to Marianne. "If everything you've said is true, then say you want to be a part of this world. Tell me that you want to live in a world that I have helped shape. Live as a mother who doesn't have to protect her little boy from every shadow that goes bump in the night. I'm a captain, mother. You're not even a soul reaper." Lelouch smiled at her. "You don't need to protect me anymore."

Marianne put her hand on the glass. She might be crying, but Lelouch couldn't see through the glass. She smiled at him. "Please let me out."

"Of course," Lelouch said to her.

He drained the tank and turned around as Marianne put the kimono on Lelouch had laid out for her. When she was done, Lelouch walked up to her and she gave him a big hug, his head inadvertently landing in her large bosom. "Oh Lelouch," she smiled as she held him, "my little boy."

"I'm not so little anymore," Lelouch chuckled.

Marianne kissed his forehead, stroked his hair and smiled. "No, that's certainly true. You've grown up so much." She stopped smothering him and held him out at partial arm's length with her hands on his shoulders, "Show me this world you claim to have shaped, Lelouch. Prove to me that a world of lies can still be harmonious."

"I will," Lelouch nodded. He turned around, leaving his mother's grip and held Marianne by the hand, guiding her in the direction he intended to walk. "Follow me. I will show you the Soul Society."

Marianne smiled and followed Lelouch out of the R&D department to greet the sun outside in order for Lelouch to give her the world tour.

* * *

><p><strong>Hell<br>Circle 4**

Kasumi stood in the middle of Hell practicing a spell from the Book of Volcarona called "Dream Maker". It was a spell that could make the spell's target have very real dreams. However, the book offered no way to control it. However, there was another spell called "Component Calibration" that allowed a spell to have components added to it to modify it into something greater. Kasumi had been carefully been working with these two spells, amongst others within the spell book to shape her ultimate plan, a plan of revenge upon the world she lived in, and especially Rita.

Speaking of the squirrely warden, she approached Kasumi from behind, where the #1 Togabito currently stood with her arm outstretched, an oval-shaped bubbling mass of white energy, with pale rainbow-colors making up about 10% of the area. She was holding the book with one hand and outstretching her arm with the other.

"Kasumi," Rita spoke to her.

Kasumi snapped the book shut and dispelled the mass in front of her before making the book vanish into thin air. She turned around to face the warden, arms folded. "Rita."

"Kasumi, please don't commit to this. You only have five years left. One more job and you could be free."

Kasumi walked forward and got within Rita's personal space. "It has to be now. If I wait those five years or take one more job you will reincarnate me, but what if that isn't what I want. What if I've found a better solution to my dilemma?"

"I don't understand, what are you talking about?"

"Simple minded as always Rita. You lived such a lavish lifestyle before you came here that you don't understand the suffering of others. All you know how to do is how to try and comfort it and how to sympathize to it. You can't understand my suffering, can't understand anyone's suffering around here. You simply do your job and act like we're all just inmates in some prison. I'd prefer a prison to this place, but you already know that."

"You don't have to do this, Kasumi. You've worked so hard."

"Fooled you, didn't I? That was so you would be lenient on me. If I pretended to be a good little girl you would let me get away with more. You're so sorry for what you did to me that you've done your best to help me along, but I've changed my mind and I have to act now while the timing is perfect. You cannot stop me from trying. You can only punish me after I fail. That's how the system works."

"And you intend to beat the system?" Rita scowled.

"Beat? That depends how you interpret things to come. But know this, Rita," Kasumi said pointing at her, "I will never forgive you. No matter how much you say you care, no matter how much you tell me you're sorry, no matter how much you say things are different now, I will never forgive you for forcing me into these several millennia of pain, torture, misfortune and loneliness. We are enemies forever more."

Rita looked like she might actually cry. "Why can't you just understand that I really want to be your friend?"

"If you wanted to befriend me, you would've fought the system and let me go a long time ago," Kasumi said and walked past her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need a quiet place to finish preparations and when I strike," Kasumi prepared one of her claws and drew the blade close to her neck, "You won't even see me coming." She then took off using a movement similar to Shunpo, Sonido, Hirenkyaku and Bringer Light, but was none of the above at all.

Rita gripped her staff in regret and frustration. "Kasumi…why can't you just let it go already? I've already forgiven those that have wronged me in the past. So why can't you forgive me when what I did was not even a direct cause of your misfortune?"

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

Lelouch exited the 10th Division Senkaimon, this time with CC in tow. He had finally managed to settle things with Unohana after so many months and processing paper work. CC, because she was not a member of Lelouch's family, was not allowed to live in the support family mansion as a permanent resident. However, the Atrumier family shelter had more than enough room and Senna also knew how to bend the rules to let CC stay in both the Atrumier guest rooms, the Lamperouge guest rooms and the shelter to rotate things well enough that CC's stay would be comfortable enough for her so long as she moved from bedroom to bedroom. However, rather than take up the only other available room in the house, since CC and Marianne were friends, with the matriarch of vi Britannia family now living in the Lamperouge manor, Marianne let CC share her luxurious Queen sized bed.

In the last week, Lelouch's mother had been working her best to control her captain class reiatsu under the tutelage of Kuchiki Hisana with assistance from the Research Department and daily checkups to medical, in division 4, to make sure that she would be okay. Given her strong power and vast knowledge that she had directly absorbed into her body and soul from reading books in the library of Infinite Knowledge, it was a simple matter of Marianne becoming tempered in these abilities. Just because she knew how to use them, did not mean she had mastered them by any means. Within a few short weeks, Marianne could easily become a captain in her own right due to this phenomenon.

Because of the bizarre nature of this, Unohana sent a letter of concern to the Royal Dimension to see what the Soul King would like to do. This, of course, Lelouch was oblivious too.

What he was made aware of, just as he stepped foot back into the Soul Society, was Naomi waiting by the Senkaimon.

"Something I can help you with, fukutaicho?"

"As a matter of fact you can help both of us," Lelouch looked over to the other side and saw Yuna standing directly across from the 2nd division vice-captain.

"What's going on?" Lelouch asked.

"Apparently Mao didn't wind up in hell," Yuna stated.

"What?" Lelouch said with the utmost contempt.

"I was out on a regular patrol. He saw me and began stalking me, mistaking me for your friend there," Yuna said, referring to CC. I let him follow me for a little while after sending out a hell butterfly to Naomi. She put him in the Maggot's Nest. I thought he might cause trouble."

"You locked him up?" CC was not happy.

"I had Akon run a test on his brain. Mao's geass is gone, just like yours Lamperouge-taicho. However, when I mentioned you after bringing him to the next he went crazy so he's now in solitary confinement in there for rather unruly prisoners."

"You can't lock him up!" CC exclaimed in anguish. "Mao won't survive in prison! He doesn't have the mental capacity to understand it!"

"The Maggot's Nest is not prison CC," Lelouch told her, "It's a special facility for potential criminals in the Soul Society for fear they might break the law. It used to be a horrible place, but we've started fixing it lately."

Naomi nodded. "Onee-sama went out and made some interviews. Apparently Mao did a little song and dance upon arriving in the Soul Society before scurrying off like a mouse. Someone of his mental state…we can't leave him wandering about the Soul Society on his own without proof that he's not a danger to himself and others. There's no telling what he might've tried to do to Homura-taicho."

"Kill him," Lelouch scowled.

"Lelouch!" CC was appalled.

"I went through a lot of trouble to put that bastard down. Put in the papers to have him executed on the—"

THWACK!

CC harshly slapped Lelouch across the face. "CC?"

CC looked at Naomi with a serious gaze. "Please let me talk to Mao."

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea," Naomi told her, "He's very unstable."

"He'll be stable in my presence. I can reason with him! Please, if you'll just let me talk to him. I can—"

Lelouch put a hand on CC's shoulder. His other hand was still upon the red mark CC had left behind for slapping him so hard. "Let it go CC. Mao may have been allowed to come here, but he did wrong and you can't deny that."

"He doesn't understand things," CC said in anguish, "If he no longer has his geass, he won't be a threat!"

"We cannot ascertain that and like I said, I put too much effort in to get rid of him."

CC dropped to her hands and knees and bowed her chin to the floor like a dog. "Please, Lelouch, I'm begging you, let him live. Let me talk to him. I can change him, I promise. If he no longer has his geass, I promise you," CC looked at Lelouch with pleading eyes, "I promise you I can make him understand the world."

Lelouch looked at CC and the sincerity in her eyes and the puppy-dog like look she was giving him. Lelouch ran his palm down his face before yanking on his chin. He sighed and scowled. He outspread his hand to CC. "Five years," he told her, "Mao will remain in custody for five years." He looked at Naomi. "Keep him under careful surveillance. If he stabilizes within five years, release him. Otherwise," he looked at CC, "he will be put to the sword."

"Thank you Lelouch," CC said gratuitously.

"You're welcome," he said with a harsh tone, "Now get up. You're embarrassing yourself." He sighed and then looked at Naomi. "Let her speak with him and monitor them. If he does anything funny nail him on the spot."

"Understood," Naomi nodded. Because Lelouch knew Mao personally she was allowed to listen to his orders since her captain was treating Mao like just another prisoner.

"Let's go," Naomi said beckoning CC forward with her right index finger as she turned to head out and leave. CC followed willingly.

Lelouch looked at Yuna. "How the hell did he mistake you for CC, you don't have the same eye color, your hair is a much darker shade and…well you don't have the same sized assets at all."

"That's why I thought he should be locked up. You didn't see it, but I don't have to convince you I suppose, but he had this weird look in his eye like he really thought I was CC."

Lelouch sighed. "That bastard really should be in hell."

"That's rather cold coming from a man who spared the murderer of his first girlfriend and constantly sees himself as a demon needing to be locked away."

Lelouch gripped a fist. "Tch, whatever. I need to get back to work." He walked briskly past Yuna only to stop before stepping off the marble stones near the Senkaimon and onto the dirt pathway that made up most of the rest of the division grounds. "Oh and by the way, I'm glad you weren't hurt."

Yuna smiled as Lelouch then used Shunpo to take off.

* * *

><p><strong>Maggot's Nest<strong>

Mao sat on the cot in his cell twiddling his thumbs and kicking his feet. The "nice woman with the green hair and the ponytail" had put him here saying that it was "for his own good". Mao was humming a nursery rhyme to himself when the door to his cell block opened.

Down the corridor he heard one voice say to whoever they were with. "You have twenty-five minutes. If he gets rowdy though, you know what has to be done."

"Yes, I understand."

_That voice…can it be?_

Mao was ecstatic when he saw CC approach his cell door from around the bend where the block door was. "CC!" He leapt to his feet and grappled at the bars. "CC, my angel! It's you! Please, tell those nice people I would never do anything to hurt you! I only wanted to be with you."

CC took a deep breath and then simply said: "No."

Mao was crushed. "N-no?"

"Mao, what you did…was wrong," CC said, scolding him like a mother would a child, but keeping a calm tone in her voice, "You need to be punished for the bad things you did Mao, understand?"

"Bad things? What bad things?"

"Mao," CC's voice remained soft, "All those things you did for my sake, murdering villages, opening the deepest subconscious of other human beings, it is wrong."

"But I can't read minds anymore! I'll be fine now."

"That does not excuse the things you have already done Mao. You have to suffer the consequences of your actions and you will do so in this tiny room."

"Oh I get it! This is about that bastard Lelouch isn't it? He asked you to keep me locked up in here didn't he? DIDN'T HE?"

"Lelouch has nothing to do with this, Mao," CC told him, "In fact, if Lelouch had his way, the nice woman who brought you here would've come in here to kill you."

"So then what's going to happen instead?" Mao asked.

CC put her hands on Mao's. "Mao, I want you to be a good boy for me in this place. I want you to behave and I want you to show the nice people who put you in here that you don't belong in here. You have five years to show them."

"Five years? Why must I stay in here for five years?" Mao asked frantically.

CC shook her head, "That is the time you have to prove to them you have changed. Once you do you will be released, but if you can't show that you're docile within five years they will come back in here and they will kill you. That is the arrangement I was able to make." CC stroked the side of Mao's face with the back of her hand. "You brought this on yourself Mao, though I suppose part of it is my fault for being so selfish with you and never teaching you right from wrong. Mao, please do as I have asked and when you are finally released, I will be waiting for you."

"You promise? You really promise?" Mao asked, ecstatic.

"It's a promise," CC said and then kissed Mao's cheek, invigorating him.

"CC," Mao said her name with a smile.

"I need to be going now Mao. My new life has begun and when you have been released you may join me."

"Really CC? I can be with you forever and ever?"

"Forever and ever and always," CC said calmly.

Mao was crying as he cupped one of CC's hands with both of his. "Thank you, CC. I'll do whatever it takes. I'll be a good boy for you, I promise."

CC nodded. "Words are empty though unless you put them into action and it is not me you have to convince."

Mao let go of CC's hand and sat back down on his cot. "I suppose then…that you'll be living with Lelouch until then."

CC shook her head. "Lelouch's home has special rules within it placed upon by this society. I am unable to take up permanent residence there."

"What? But I thought for sure you two were—"

"He has married another." CC said and forced a smile as she folded her hands in an X-pattern over her chest. "I am yours when you get out, Mao. It can be like old times."

Mao smiled. "Then that's something for me to work towards."

CC ceased her smile and turned around. "I have to be going now, Mao. I hope to see you before those five years of yours are up." She began to walk away, her footsteps echoing as she walked.

"CC, please, before you go, let me here you say it. Tell me that you love me!" Mao said, going back up to the bars and reaching towards her.

She said it, but she said it so softly that Mao barely heard it and only saw the movement of her lips as she formed the words. It was enough though to pacify him and then CC left to go where it was she now belonged.

* * *

><p><strong>East Rukongai 14<strong>

Since Shirley couldn't use Shunpo, Susanna had to cut her vacation early in order to hike back at a steady pace to the Seireitei. They were currently camping out under the stars, huddled into the same emergency sleeping bag. Susanna only had the one and Shirley wouldn't feel right if she borrowed Susanna's property leaving the poor woman to sleep on the ground. So here they were, rather close together in the same bag stargazing.

Susanna was looking up at the stars with her hands behind her head. Shirley having her body turned towards the silver-haired woman, hand on her stomach, other hand down at her side. Not tired, Shirley asked her bedmate, "Susanna, why are you helping me? Is it really just for Lulu's sake?"

"Well that's part of it," Susanna said, "But there's more to it than that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Lelouch-dono told me all about you, remember? After all of what you were put through, I sympathized with you. I felt like I could understand a little bit of what you went through."

"Sympathized? Why?"

"I haven't had an easy life either," Susanna told her. "I was born into a world constantly at war. It was a world of ten nations, clans as they were called, always fighting, trying to wrestle control from each other. My parents died when I was really little, I hardly remember them. So for the most part, my brother, Kokuto, raised me."

"Where is your brother now?"

"He's in hell."

"What? Why?" Shirley sat up, disturbed. "If he raised you and you're so nice—"

"I'll get there," Susanna told Shirley.

"My brother and I were thieves. We were a guild whose symbols were light and shadow, but my magic abilities, growing up, was more synonymous with the fire and lightning guild."

"Powers? Magic?" Shirley was confused.

Susanna smirked, "Did you think the Soul Society only encompassed Earth?"

"Well, no, but…"

Susanna chuckled, "It's all right. I wouldn't expect someone from your world to understand, so long as you can envision it."

"I can try. I've read fantasy novels."

Susanna nodded to her and continued her story. "Well, you see, my brother loved me a lot. I was the only thing he had in the world. We traveled all over the different clans. One of them in particular wanted to get their hands on my power because I was developing from such a young age." Susanna sighed. "We were inconspicuously travelling in the market when we were set upon by a vampire from an enemy clan. He attacked my brother with those silver handguns of his and delivered some serious injuries. However, I, loving my brother back, simply couldn't stand to watch him die." The sound of gunfire resonated in Susanna's head as she recalled the memory. "I threw myself in between the vampire and my brother and Kokuto ultimately watched me die."

"That's horrible," Shirley said, her fingers gripping the cloth on Susanna's robe.

"It hurt a lot, but it was so long ago that I hardly remember the pain anymore. When I woke up I was here in the Rukongai, but I was in the southern region. Because of my unusual hair and eye color, people treated me like I was some sort of monster. All my life I'd never known anything other than my brother's kindness and that if you didn't bother people they didn't bother you back. So to be persecuted because I looked odd forced me into solitude."

Shirley's grip tightened further. "That's horrible."

Susanna nodded in agreement. "I hid myself away in an abandoned barn to sleep. I stole food when I was hungry because no one trusted me enough to give me a proper job. I would eat like an animal because usually I was starving. When winter would come, there were times when I thought I would die for sure, but I persevered because I believed that because I was a good person in life, that, in death, my happiness would come. And sure enough, after who knows how many years, I met a woman named Homura Yuna."

"Who's she?" Shirley thought for sure it would be Lelouch that Susanna was about to mention.

"She's the captain of squad seven. You'll meet her one day, I'm sure. She's a very nice person. She was looking for someone herself. She was hunting down the killer of her fallen captain and saw the barn I was in and thought of it as the perfect hiding spot. She stumbled upon me inadvertently, but when she did, my life changed forever.

"I was so hungry when she found me and running a bit of a fever. She nursed me back to health with healing kido and gave me food to eat from her bag. I wolfed it down. 'This is not the place for you' she had said to me as she rubbed my head, smiling at me, 'Go to the Seireitei, little one. There you are sure to find happiness. If you become a Soul Reaper, you won't have to live like this anymore'. It was the first time someone didn't judge me based on my appearance. Yuna sent me on my way, giving me detailed direction to follow. She even wrote them down for me. From there I entered the Shino Academy and _that's_ when I met Lelouch-dono."

"You two were classmates?" Shirley felt a parallel coming on, but she was wrong.

"Actually, Lelouch-dono had already graduated from the academy by the time I got there. Lelouch-dono was my Kido teacher."

Shirley sat up, flabbergasted, and blushing. "Lulu was your teacher and he married you?"

Susanna laughed. "It's not like I first fell in love with him at first sight. To me he was my teacher and I was his student."

Shirley settled back down to listen to the rest of the story.

"I was Lelouch-dono's star pupil. It was his first year teaching at the academy. I went to his office to complain about the dirty looks I was getting from the other students and he solved the problem very professionally. I looped with him for all six of my academy years and I made friends with the other star students in my class."

"And you came to love him?" Shirley said, wondering if Susanna had attached herself to Lelouch that easily.

"No, that came much later," Susanna stated. "I was alone and all by myself for the longest time. After I graduated, I went into the division I was assigned and basically did my job like any other Soul Reaper. I didn't see Lelouch-dono again for many years. I was coming to rely on myself, growing strong and letting my reiatsu speak for me. Anyone who gave me a dirty look I could just trample upon with my superior power. I worked my way up to tenth seat, changing divisions here and there, before Lelouch-dono and I finally saw each other again. I became his direct subordinate."

"Oh so this is when you started to see him differently again?" Shirley asked.

Susanna nodded. "It'd been forty years since we saw each other. I'd almost completely forgotten about him, but when I saw him I was really happy to see him, even happier that he was in charge of me." Susanna's expression became unsettled. "Most of my superiors didn't respect me. I had to ask for a transfer out more than once with the Gotei grievance department. However, I knew Lelouch-dono respected me because of my skill when I was in his class. I knew I could count on him to scratch my back as long as I scratched his. Our working relationship was very platonic." Susanna laughed. "He was so bad at Hakuda. I still remember all the times I'd have to use my healing kido to restore inadvertent injuries."

Susanna sighed happily. "I was starting to like him as a little bit more than just a good friend and one day I just called him Lelouch-dono rather than sensei or senpai by complete accident. I didn't know why at the time. I was bandaging an injury on his forehead because I put more strength behind one of my kido spells than I intended and it just slipped out. He caught me off-guard asking why I was calling him that and I made up an excuse on the spot. He seemed to accept it and from then on he was always Lelouch-dono to me," Susanna smiled warmly.

"It was a few months later when this thing called the 'sacred captain roast' came up and when I went to give Lelouch-dono his mail I asked if he would save a dance for me. I knew he was popular and I didn't know if he had anyone he liked, but I just wanted to dance with him at least once, see if I could understand my feelings a little better. I was a complete nervous wreck when I asked him." Shirley laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing it's just, I remember getting nervous the first time I asked Lulu out on a date."

Susanna smiled. "He is very handsome isn't he?" Her eyes seemed to gleam as she thought of her husband and how he looked. She shook her head and returned to her life's story. Before she did though she said, "Uhhh, you don't mind me telling you all this do you? I mean I already answered your question and I'm kind of going into my life's story here."

"It's okay," Shirley said, "I want to hear it. I want to hear how you and Lulu got together, isn't that what you were headed towards?"

"Yeah," Susanna nodded with a content smile. She continued. "So anyway, this is when the turning point came. Rather than just accepting my proposal," Her smile widened, "Lelouch-dono asked if I would be his date."

"Eh? Just like that?" Shirley bolted upright again.

Susanna nodded, "In hindsight, I think he was using me for some grandmaster plan, but at the time," she smiled, "I just remembered being so happy. That's when I realized how I felt about Lelouch-dono."

"What was he scheming?" Shirley asked.

"At the time he was trying to get my former classmates, Kuchiki Byakuya and Sayuri Hisana, now Kuchiki Hisana, together."

"Eh? Why?" Shirley asked. She couldn't understand why Lelouch would try to play matchmaker.

"It was part of a grander scheme. We won't get any sleep if I go into every last detail. I can tell you more about the past when we're walking tomorrow."

"All right," Shirley agreed.

"Anyway, where was I?" Susanna said with a puzzled look, "Ah yes, pushing Byakuya-taicho and Hisana-taicho together. So I was worried because Lelouch-dono and I were just commoners and Byakuya-taicho, then Byakuya-fukutaicho was the next in line as one of the great noble families. And so to convince me," Susanna's cheeks turned pink, "He kissed me."

"He kissed you?" Shirley gasped.

"Really passionately too. I almost had to gasp for air until he let go. From that point forward, I felt he was the one for me."

"But when you found out he was just manipulating you, didn't you dislike him?"

"By the time I found out he had been manipulating me, I had learned so much more about him. I was part of an organization that he was orchestrating similar to the black knights. Lelouch-dono made it a habit of sharing more information with those he felt were loyal to him than those whose ultimate loyalty he questioned. From there, even though I loved him, I knew that we were on completely different levels."

"What do you mean?" Shirley asked her.

"Lelouch-dono was aiming so high. I was such a Plain Jane. If I attached him to me, I felt like I would've held him back. I didn't think it was fair to cage him. He deserved to soar above the clouds where he belonged."

"You wanted him to be happy," Shirley said, turning over onto her back and smiling.

"Yeah," Susanna nodded in agreement. "I even acted that way when he got me pregnant."

"EHHHH?" Shirley nearly popped out of the sleeping back. "You're a mom!"

Susanna sadly shook her head. She almost started to cry. "I lost the baby."

"O-oh," Shirley said, feeling really sad for Susanna.

Now Susanna was crying, "It was my first and only time with Lelouch-dono. He was on trial for some misdeeds he had caused, but I still believed in him. I visited him in his cell and I let him take my virginity. I found out I was pregnant and told him he shouldn't have to worry about me and that I couldn't take his future away from him. Do you know what he said to me?"

"I…don't think I can imagine," Shirley could barely process the fact that Lelouch had gotten a girl pregnant. She didn't even know what he might say to that.

"He said to me," Susanna sniffed in hard, "He said to me," she repeated, "'The baby _is_ my future, Susanna.'"

"Lulu said that," Shirley knew Lelouch was a good person deep down, but to think he'd give up his ambition for a woman he'd accidentally gotten pregnant. Shirley was moved. Whatever change had become of Lelouch, a change Susanna herself hadn't even facilitated from the sound of it, he had become a better person and that just made Shirley admire him all the more.

Susanna sat up and rubbed her eyes with her sleeve, "But I lost the child in a miscarriage. I was so upset, but Lelouch-dono was there when I needed him. He didn't leave my side until I was calm after the hospital visit. His kindness…it was like my brother's kindness again, but it was a kindness from a person not even remotely related to me. He wasn't even my direct superior when this happened. He was a captain of another division and I was a seated officer. He was so good to me."

Shirley sat up and gave Susanna a hug, "Lulu really is a good person, isn't he?"

Susanna nodded. "The more time I spent around him, the harder it was not to view him as some form of personal messiah. From the moment I left that rundown barn, I could only remember one thing: he made my life better. And so, eventually I never wanted to be separated from him, but at the same time, I didn't want to be selfish." Susanna rubbed her eye as she stopped crying and sniffed. "I wanted Lelouch-dono to be happy no matter what he did, that was all that mattered to me."

"But you changed your mind?" Shirley asked.

Susanna breathed deep. "I wouldn't necessarily say I changed my mind, but I decided to be honest with him once."

"_Stay with me, Lelouch-dono! Please! I…I've always wanted to tell you that I need you, but…I'd bail on it, always. I've been scared of getting hurt."_

"I told him that the truth was that I was selfish and all these other feelings that started pouring out of me like water out of a broken dam. I thought he would hate me for sure," Susanna took a deep breath, "But he didn't…he held me in his arms and told me that he had always cared about me and that he'd never wanted to see me hurt. We started going out and a little while later he proposed to me. We've been together ever since."

"What about your brother?" Shirley asked, remembering Susanna said she would tell her about him.

"Ah, right, I almost forgot. Well, this was a while before what I just told you. We were on a mission to hell to rescue someone who didn't belong there as part of a sub-objective for our real mission which was to monitor someone. After a few hell escapees, Kokuto, who had permission to be with us from the warden of hell, joined us in our venture, but it turned out he was prepared to stab us all in the back. When he saw me die, he became consumed by revenge. He killed everyone he saw so that they would know his pain. My sacrifice to save his life had made him so lonely and it drove him to insanity. I felt so bad. He attacked everyone except me, he held me against my will, threatened to erase all of my precious memories so that we could be a family again and I wouldn't hate him for killing my friends."

"That's terrible!" Shirley exclaimed, "What kind of brother does that?"

"He was defeated though and Lelouch-dono and I built a grave in Karakura Town for his peace. I choose to remember him as he was, not as what he became." Susanna sighed. "And for the most part, that's my life's story really, the major parts at least."

"You sound like you've had an incredible adventure."

"And it's still going on," Susanna said with a smile as she lay back down.

"I'm actually really jealous," Shirley stated.

"Jealous?"

"Because you have Lulu," Shirley said grappling her arms around her. She started to cry. "You're not the only one who's selfish. I…even after hearing all that…I…I want Lulu to be happy and it sounds like he is with you, but," Shirley bent forward in anguish, "I still want him to be with me. If not for that stupid temporal displacement he would be with me!"

Susanna sat up and gave Shirley a hug. "Do you hate me for taking him from you?"

Shirley looked up at her. "When he first told me about you, I did, but…after getting to know you…I could never hate you, Susanna. You've been so good to me, even though you know how I feel about Lulu."

Susanna stroked her hair, "That's just the kind of person I became."

Shirley sniffed, tears continuing to run down her face. Susanna wrapped her up in her arms. "You're so lucky to have him," Shirley sobbed.

Susanna stroked her back feeling really sorry for Shirley. She wished there was something she could do to help the poor girl. After everything Shirley had been through, and after everything Shirley had to put up with, Susanna felt that Shirley deserved her happy ever after. She wasn't about to divorce Lelouch, Susanna felt her own happiness was important too and that's what made her feel so bad. Without meaning to, she had hurt this poor girl who had never done anything to deserve all the suffering she had endured and the strong heart she had for not hating Lelouch for killing her father and erasing her memories.

_What do I do? What can I do? Once we go back to the Seireitei, Shirley will be like CC. She won't be allowed permanent residence. That's not good enough! She deserves more! I… _Susanna smiled. _I now see why Lelouch-dono loves her. For his sake too, I have to do something._

Susanna was not oblivious to Lelouch's turmoil involving Shirley. Several nights in bed he'd stayed up, sitting at the edge. He'd deny it had anything to do with Shirley, but Susanna knew better. He knew that he dearly loved them both and that's what was hurting him. He'd taken Susanna to his side and abandoned the girl who was a simple victim of circumstance.

Susanna sat there with Shirley in her arms and started to wonder if she could, perhaps, share Lelouch. It was a crazy thought, but an idea Susanna would be comfortable with. She wanted Lelouch to be happy and she wanted Shirley to be happy and Susanna wanted to be happy as well. If…if she could somehow let Lelouch have both her and Shirley then everyone would be happy. But a support family was not like a noble family; polygamy was not the natural custom. However…maybe she could still work around that. They still had a week's journey away. Maybe there was still something she could do to give Shirley the happy ever after she deserved; the happy ever after Susanna wanted to give her.

"Say…Shirley," Susanna said to her.

"Yeah?"

"Would you be all right with sharing Lelouch-dono with me?"

"Wh-what are you saying?" Shirley said, sliding out of Susanna's embrace as the older woman held her arms down at her elbows.

"I…I want to make this work!" Susanna voiced rather adamantly. "I want everyone to be happy: you, me and Lelouch-dono. He still talks about you all the time. I know he still loves you even though he married me. He loves us both dearly. It's not fair that only one of us should get him." Susanna said and put her hands on Shirley's shoulders. "Not when there's a chance that we both could."

"I…I don't know," the part of Shirley that was a good little catholic schoolgirl made her see this idea as very odd, but then again she wasn't in a catholic society anymore, not even the Social Darwinism society of Britannia. The place she was in now…could Bigamy work? "I…I guess. I mean…if you're okay with it."

"Nothing would make me happier," Susanna smiled, "than to let you have Lelouch-dono and for me to be at his side as well. And also…we can still be close to each other as well."

"Close? What do you mean close?" Shirley asked, flushing

"Like…this!" Susanna said lunging forward and tickling Shirley. The redhead laughed as things went from simple tickling to rolling around on the grass and being generally silly until the both of them were exhausted with Shirley resting on top of Susanna. After realizing how remarkably childish they had just been behaving both snuggled down back in the sleeping bag with Shirley holding onto Susanna.

"Please make it so that we can both have Lulu, Susanna. You deserve him just as much as I do."

"I will," Susanna told her. "I will at least do everything I can."

"Thank you," Shirley said, and fell asleep.

Susanna wiggled her arm free and lifted it towards the sky to create a hell butterfly with a message. Its intended recipient: Senna Atrumier. _We will make this work. _As the butterfly flapped off towards the Seireitei, Susanna watched it go and then fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

At breakfast, Senna received Susanna's hell butterfly. She heard Susanna's message to her and sent another one out in response. She received another one later that evening while she was wrapping up her work. The message was much shorter this time. Senna didn't send a response out this time and instead finished her work and headed home. Before she entered her own estate though, she marched up to the front door of Lelouch's home.

"Hey," she said to the guardsman, "I need to speak with Clovis."

"You can go inside Senna-sama, but I do warn you, there's a bit of an issue going on."

"Uh, all right," Senna said and entered. In the grand foyer there was an incident going on. Much to her surprise, Marianne was wearing a Shihakusho and had a Zanpakuto with her. Lelouch was nearby and across from him was Oetsu Nimaiya. Senna had entered in the middle of the discussion.

"I still don't understand why you want her. She's not even an experienced Soul Reaper. She's only just completed her inauguration assignment."

"Even an unskilled Soul Reaper can still become a great one. Your okaa-sama has performed a feat no other Soul Reaper has. She has a record from reading from so many books in the Library of Infinite Knowledge. In fact," he pointed at Lelouch, "She read more than twice your limit kid."

"Twice…my limit? How can you tell that from just looking at me?"

"Captain, I created the Zanpakuto. I think I know what I'm talking about," Nimaiya said.

"I know what the Library of Infinite Knowledge entails, but I don't see how that translates to my mother becoming a member of the Royal Guard."

"The head captain sent out a letter of concern to us about this. Did you really think you could keep it a secret?"

Lelouch sneered. He actually had thought that.

"With the knowledge she obtained your okaa-sama has learned and master more than fifty different Kido, created her own Asauichi through sheer force of will and then in record time through sheer mental power developed both a fully controlled Shikai and Bankai. That's not only unheard of, but it's also amazing. Considering all of this came from simple reading and she still, from what we know, is mentally intact, the Soul King wants her as the Library's caretaker. She may not have created anything yet, but it's only a matter of time before she does. His majesty believes that her talent is being wasted here in the Soul Society."

"I think it's kind of ironic that his majesty would keep a former assassin of his so close."

"You can thank Unohana Retsu for letting that get swept under the bed." In Nimaiya's rather odd way of speaking he was basically saying that Unohana had spoken on Marianne's behalf that she was now the Soul Society's ally.

Marianne stepped forward and put a hand on Lelouch's shoulder. "Lelouch, I think it's a wonderful thing for me to do. I can protect this world which you have created from an even higher plane of existence. I can make up for all the mistakes I made."

"But you haven't met Susanna yet! Cornelia hasn't seen you again yet! There's so much I haven't shown you! I don't want you to go now!" Lelouch exclaimed, stomping his foot and staring at the ground.

Marianne hugged him. "It's enough my dear. It's enough for me to know that you're happy."

"You don't understand, the Royal Guard doesn't come to the Soul Society at all. If you leave I may never see you again! I don't want to lose you again," Lelouch was starting to cry, "After I found out that you weren't as bad as I thought, even though you were not as gentle as I used to think you were, you've been my mother, a good mother for this entire week. I don't want to see you go when we're only just starting to bond."

Marianne ruffled his head. "If I can't see you then I will write to you. I thought you said you didn't need me to protect you from everything that went bump in the night," she teased.

"It's not the same," Lelouch looked down again, "I brought you back into this world and now you won't even be at my side anymore."

"All things in life are fleeting, Lelouch, my son. Try to see the bright side of this," Marianne said and smiled at him, "You want to make this world a better place right, well now you have a connection to the Royal Guard. You don't have to stop at just the Soul Society. I will do everything I can to help you. Think of all the good this will accomplish."

Lelouch smiled. "Mother."

Marianne gave him one last hug. "Even if we can't physically touch each other we are always together. Our souls are joined by our bond in blood."

Lelouch nodded in understand and pushed his mother's arm down, stepping to the side. "Then go," he said, gesturing to Nimaiya, "Your future awaits you."

Without another word after that, Nimaiya took Marianne with him to Division 1 and the two headed to the Royal Dimension together. Lelouch of course, only saw them leave since he hadn't expected to see Senna in his doorway.

"Did you need something?" he asked. He wasn't going to snap at her for intruding on his conversation. As house head of the Atrumier family the entire estate was hers to go as she pleased.

"Yes, is Clovis around?"

Lelouch sighed. He jerked his thumb backwards towards the 2nd floor. "Upstairs, in the library."

"Great, thanks." Senna headed up the stairs and entered the music room to speak with Clovis. He was listening to a classical arrangement: In the Lair of the Mountain King. "Clovis."

Clovis turned off the music and stood up, bowing to Senna. "Well if it isn't Lady Senna. How do you do?"

"Clovis, there's something we need to talk about," Senna said, shutting the door behind her, "important business stuff."

"Oh my, whatever can I do?" Senna explained to him about Susanna's hell butterfly and what it had said. "I see. I…hmm," Clovis, despite not being a house head himself, knew more about noble politics than Senna who, despite being a house head, was a greenhorn, often having to talk to Byakuya and Kaien for pointers, but now came to Clovis as her go to person for advice. "To do that," he pondered trying to figure out what to do, "to do that you'd have to have things ratified for a law change within the clan by law enforcement. Around here that would mean you'd have to get Lusca Stefan and Unohana Retsu to sign off on it. And, of course, Lelouch would have to agree to the details as well."

Senna sighed. "Great, Lusca-taicho is in no mood to be doing Lelouch any favors. We're sunk."

Clovis put his hands on Senna's shoulders. "No, you told me we had to do absolutely everything we could. We're going to convince both him and the soutaicho one way or the other to accept this," Clovis put a hand on his chest and outstretched the other. "For nothing should stand in the way of love!" A red rose would not have looked out of place in Clovis' outstretched hand.

"That is _so_ corny," Senna said flatly.

Clovis laughed. "Well not all of my fabulousness can be movie material. Now, let's say you and I sort this out together, shall we?" Senna nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Six Days Later<strong>

Susanna returned to the Eastern gates of the Seireitei with Shirley in tow. The gate guardian let her in and both women entered into the grand city near the 13th Division grounds.

"This place is so amazing, how do you keep from getting lost?" Shirley asked.

"Trial and error unfortunately unless you have a map," Susanna replied with a deep, exasperated sigh only to grab Shirley's arm and yank her forward. "But hey no use in waiting around, come on."

"WAH!"

Back home, Lelouch was sitting down to breakfast before Clovis approached him from behind and stuck a piece of parchment in his face. Lelouch grabbed it. "What's this?"

"Read it, Senna and I spent all week getting it together."

Lelouch sat up straight and scanned it over, mumbling the words as he read it, "Officially ratified…party listed, that's me…entitlement of," Lelouch paused as he read the document, "Bigamy?"

"Keep reading," Clovis said with a smile.

"Approval by party listed," he saw Susanna's name printed electronically, "Well no surprise there." He continued to read, "named party," his eyes widened when he saw the name printed in the space provided, "Sh-Shirley?"

Clovis began to explain to Lelouch about Susanna's hell butterfly. As he listened, Lelouch just tightly gripped the parchment in front of him, eyes widened with shock while he had a smile on his face. He didn't know how to feel. Not only had Susanna found Shirley out in the Rukongai, which he had been trying to do on his own, but with no luck, but the two had become so close and now Susanna had asked Senna to permit Lelouch to take Shirley as a second bride.

"She's so selfless," Lelouch uttered.

"Isn't that one of the reasons you married her?"

"A pen!" Lelouch exclaimed. "Get me a pen! Or a calligraphy brush! Goddamit just get me something to write with!" Lelouch became jittery as he read the rest of the document while Clovis brought him a quill to sign his name where appropriate. _Shirley…I can keep my promise to you…in a way I never thought possible._

"I'm home!" Susanna declared as the door was pushed open.

"Lulu!" Shirley called.

"I think they're looking for you," Clovis said, teasingly. Lelouch lightly pushed him in the shoulder and ran out into the foyer, standing with his arms at his sides with a smile on his face.

"LULU!" Shirley tearfully cried as she ran towards him with open arms. Lelouch hugged her.

"Did it work?" Susanna asked. She had hoped Lelouch would know about the situation by now.

"Yeah, it worked. Susanna…I'll never be able to thank you enough."

"No thanks are necessary," Susanna said with a smile as she flapped her hand up and down. She smiled as she folded her arms. "I just did the right thing."

Lelouch went back to holding onto Shirley as Susanna walked over to them and put her arms around both of them.

_My life…my life…is just about everything I could need now, _Lelouch thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hell <strong>

**Circle 6**

"Sorry, I'm a little late. I know I had told you this would be implemented a year ago, but when you live here for so long you tend to misjudge time."

"That's all right, what's the plan you intend for?"

Kasumi was meeting with both Talbumosuke and Mia, making good on her request for them to join her in her grandmaster plan.

They were meeting in a cave in circle 6 where Talbumosuke and Mia made their home. Mia had her arms lovingly wrapped around the number three and Talbumosuke was sitting with his legs outstretched while Kasumi spoke to him, standing up, arms folded.

"We're going to break free from this place," Kasumi said and glared with a grin, "And this time we're going to do it right."

"Right?" Talbumosuke asked.

"When Aizen attacked the Seireitei he made a mistake. He believed that by having the most ruthless team he could overtake the Seireitei, but that's not my strategy." Kasumi grinned, "I intend to destroy everything and start the world anew. I will form a team who can coordinate well with each other and whose skills befit the components of my plan."

"And if you restart the world, how does that help us?"

"I only intend to deface the Royal Dimension," Kasumi smiled to show her teeth, "In other words I will become a god and I will be able to grant any desire for anyone."

Knowing that he benefitted from this contract, Talbumosuke stood up and walked over to Kasumi. "All right, you have yourself a partner." He told her and extended his hand to her.

Kasumi shook his hand and her smirk grew even wider. _One down, two to go._

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: HA! If you thought I was going to end this heartfelt chapter on that happy note you really don't know me very well do you? So yeah I am going ahead with my Bigamy idea for Susanna/Lelouch/Shirley for better or for worse and I also finally capitalize on Marianne. Just as things are starting to go Lelouch's way I have to ruin everything don't I? I will say this: What Kasumi is promising to Talbumosuke is NOT her ultimate goal. She is FIBBING! I'm only saying that so you don't think she's just another 'Take over the World' cliché villain. What are Kasumi's real goals? Now **_**that**_** I can't tell you. What I will tell you is this: even though Talbumosuke and Mia are joining her only Talbumosuke is essential to her plan. Mia she is allowing to come along because of what she said about coordination. She also needs Aizen and she also needs Tsukishima. The rest of her team will include: Nyra, Vanguard, Ulquiorra, and Ginjo. I'm on the line right now of whether or not I want to add the 9****th**** and 10****th**** strongest to her team—mostly because I don't have concepts for them yet—but if I decide to add them, you'll know because the recruitment is the very next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this little fluff break because this is the LAST happy chapter you're all going to see for a while…well…happiness that is "real" anyway. What do I mean by that? Heh heh HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Like I'd give away the plot *evil grin*. Oh and while I do think I'll have enough material to get chapter 182 out real soon, I don't think I'll have enough to get much farther than it, but we'll see. Again, you will understand. Later).**


	182. Kasumi Attacks: The End?

**(A/N: I owe the inspiration to the beginning of the chapter to Hardcore Hunter and Gairon on deviantART and their comic Happy to Serve You. I give credit where credit is due and for those of you who caught onto it the scene with Cornelia where she attacks VV was inspired by a 4koma done by FoxxFireArt on deviantART. For those of you mad about the bigamy or otherwise disapproving of it or consider it a "cop-out" I have two words for you: Suck. It. This is my story and I do what I want. I don't have to impress you people. You want to read that's fine, makes me feel good about myself. You don't want to read, that's fine too. I do this for the love of the craft not to get popular. I decided not to use the #9 and #10 since there wouldn't be any point in adding them and-*glass shatters* hey! Where did you come from? ?: So you're the one in control Me: What are you…doing here? I…).  
>(?: …?)<strong>

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>June 22<strong>**nd**** 2021 atb**

**Karakura Town**

Ichigo, age 35, 36 in July, chief of the Karakura Police Department, woke up that morning to the sweet smell of homemade cooking. Orihime was busy frying a large omelet caked with fried potatoes and filled with four types of cheeses, sausage, eggs and some tomato bits. It was Ichigo's go-to breakfast in the morning and Orihime was more than happy to make it almost every morning since even Ichigo got bored of the same thing every day.

As he sat down to eat, all dressed up in uniform there was a call from the door of: "Hello? Kurosaki Ichigo-san? Kurosaki Inoue-san?"

_What the hell,_ Ichigo grumbled with a scowl. _We don't open for another hour and who just waltzes into someone's house?_ Ichigo noticed that Orihime was already headed for the front door.

"Ah! Ichigo! Come quick!" he heard her cheer in delight.

Ichigo sighed and got up from the table to go see who had come to visit. He was surprised to see Urahara Kisuke dressed rather differently than Ichigo remembered. Urahara was wearing, in place of his bucket hat, a green and white striped head band with Japan's rising sun on the front. He was wearing a green button down shirt and black dress slacks with properly adorned shoes.

"Urahara-san?" Ichigo asked, furrowing his brow, not sure. He had rarely seen Urahara without his trademark bucket hat and clogs, but only Urahara would wear a goofy headband with an otherwise perfectly normal formal wear.

"The one and only," Urahara signaled, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I see you've taken up residence in my old store."

"It's _my _place now," Ichigo said with a friendly smirk, jerking a thumb at his chest.

"Oh, I'm not here to evict you," Urahara said rocking back on his shoes, "far from it. In fact, I just opened up shop across the street. He opened the door and pointed to a shop across the sand lot on the other side of the street. It was big and black with the external architecture making it look like a museum of some kind. Above the entryway there was a big sign that said "Knockers and Knobs" with the appropriate door ornament on one side of the word.

"You opened up a hardware store," Ichigo said, tilting his head.

"Nope, I opened up my own restaurant."

"Hey! What the hell are you doing competing with me so close to home?" Ichigo barked.

"Oh, I'm not competing. Why don't you step inside and I'll show you why?"

"You go on ahead Ichigo. I need to continue preparing everything for the morning and call the maintenance guy to get the elevator working. The sooner we can open up downstairs the better right?" She said with an L-shaped made with her left hand as she smiled warmly. The couple had been trying to do something with the downstairs. Half of it was blockaded off for a training room. Periodically, Ichigo would go in back and train himself a little. Other times Cornelia would swing by and either he and she or Cornelia and Tatsuki would work to finish and establish the woman's new fullbring depending on who she had contacted prior to coming by. For someone who used to be his enemy, Ichigo had grown to accept Cornelia as one of his nakama. The General-in-chief was starting to feel the same towards him and his spouse.

"Just let me finish eating first," Ichigo replied.

After breakfast, with plenty of time to spare, Ichigo walked into Urahara's "restaurant". Loud, R&B/Dance music was playing in the place and there were flashing lights of reds blues and greens everywhere. There were steps leading up to a dance floor in the center of the pavilion, but what caught Ichigo's eye was the back by the stage where there were three scantily clad woman hanging about by metal poles.

"What the—what the hell is this place?" Ichigo shouted.

"I told you it's a restaurant," Urahara said and then put his hands in his pockets, "though I daresay your restaurant is probably a lot more family friendly than mine."

"This isn't a restaurant! This is a strip club!"

"How crude," Urahara faux whined, "I would never objectify women to suit my own income. They're just part of the dinner show."

Ichigo began listing things on his fingers. "Urahara-san, you have a bouncer outside, flashing lights, loud music, a dance floor, chicks in their underwear," he held up his fully spread out palm in front of Urahara, "Strip Club!"

"This guy bothering you, boss?" Ichigo felt a large shadow tower over him as a big, dark skinned man in a black jacket with large muscles and a corn rows haircut and shiny glasses stood behind him.

"O-oh," Ichigo trembled, sweating. "Hello Tessai."

"It's just Kurosaki-san, Tessai."

Tessai adjusted his glasses. "So it is. Sorry to trouble you, Kurosaki-san." The massive man walked away.

Ichigo let out a deep breath of relief.

"Hey boss!" Ichigo heard another deep, base voice call out. He turned to see a guy in his late twenties with red hair and wearing white shirt and a biker's jacket approach him and Urahara.

"Jinita?" Ichigo questioned.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Kurosaki Ichigo. Been a long time since I saw your ugly mug."

"Watch what you say you little punk," Ichigo grimaced, "You're talking to the chief of police around here. Which reminds me," Ichigo said, whipping out his notepad, "Is this place sanctioned with the government or do I need to write you up?"

"Oh that hurts, Ichigo. I'm fully aware of the law," Urahara said. "You can send someone down here to check my papers if you're that distrusting."

"Forget it," Ichigo grumbled, putting away his notepad, "It's not worth my time. But if you violate the noise ordinance around here I am hauling your ass in jail, even if we are friends. I have to set an example."

"Of course, but don't worry I won't cause any trouble, I promise."

"Kisuke-san," Ichigo turned around to see a young woman in her late twenties with pigtails, dressed in an uncomfortably small mini-skirt and a shirt that hat the company's logo on it, looking at him and Urahara, "I think I have the wrong size."

Ichigo started sputtering incoherently.

"Nonsense Ururu," Urahara said, whipping out a fan from out of nowhere and fanning it, "You look fine."

Ichigo extended an arm towards Ururu as he looked at Urahara. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Hey, she's more than legal. Besides she's just the receptionist," Urahara said, pointing to the podium where Ururu walked over to.

"You're not helping your case," Ichigo growled.

"Relax, everything's fine," Urahara beamed.

"Oi! Kisuke!" Ichigo knew that voice and watched as Yoruichi and, much to his surprise, Soifon, walked towards him, from the dance floor, and Urahara wearing a t-shirt with the company's logo on it, but, thankfully jeans rather than skirts. Yoruichi stood at the top of the stairs at the edge of the dance flor with a hand on her hip. "How do I look?"

"Ravishing, Yoruichi-san, simply ravishing."

Ichigo noticed how uncomfortable Soifon looked. "Sensei, what are you even doing here. I figured you'd go join the military."

"Background checks are heavier these days than they used to be," Yoruichi explained. "She needs some work experience before she can go back to a real job. So we're sticking with Kisuke for a few years, plus free room and board. That's how we started first time we came here, anyway."

"Well this place isn't exactly ethical," Ichigo mused.

"Oh come now," Urahara stated, "Where's your sense of fun and adventure?"

"See this?" Ichigo held up his hand, pointing to his wedding ring, "This shows I'm _done_ with 'fun and adventure'. I have to support my family and my future. I can kiss my reputation good bye if anyone found out I was supporting what you're pulling here. Speaking of which," Ichigo pulled out his badge from his wallet, "This here also means that you step one cell out of line and I shut this place down for the good of town until you clean it up."

"Whaaaaaaat?" A voiced whined as the source of it rushed towards Ichigo and the group, "You wouldn't do that Mr. Officer. Urahara Kisuke's a great guy and—Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked at the brown haired, shades wearing, guitar player standing in front of him, "Keigo what the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh having breakfast. I'm on tour and Karakura Town's one of my stops." He jerked his thumb back. "My band's all having pancakes."

Ichigo looked over Keigo's shoulder only noticing the lack of presence of a particular large, ethnic giant. "Uh, where's Chad?"

"In the back," Urahara answered promptly.

"Dare I ask doing what?" Ichigo said, grinding his teeth.

"He's," Urahara made air quotes, "In the back."

Ichigo tensed up and then reached for the handcuffs behind his back. "Okay, that's it!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What did I do?" Urahara asked.

The whole place foyer turned into a bit of chaos as Ichigo tried to arrest Urahara for prostitution. It took some doing to calm the chief of police down, but Ichigo soon found out that Urahara was abusing a loophole since his dancers and strippers weren't paid, by him, to have customer-employee relations and that the backroom was for anyone, couple or otherwise, who needed a private release. Ichigo was not happy about the idea, but the fact remained that he couldn't legally arrest Urahara, but he still decked him one for being a tool before heading to work.

"He needs to cool off," Urahara said with an icepack on his cheek long after Ichigo was gone.

"Really? I'd say that's about normal for him," Keigo stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Hell<br>Circle 2**

After waiting around for a while with her cohorts in tow, Kasumi waited in the lobby for a particular pair of individuals she knew had been cleaning the coliseum lately: #205 Kugo Ginjo and #182 Tsukishima Shukuro. On the monitors, giving the show, Ginjo was locked in combat with the #204, intending to increase his rank to match his partner's. The only reason Tsukishima was ranked higher than Ginjo was because his Book of the End gave him a significant advantage over individuals stronger than him as he inserted himself into their past, which let him stay on par with stronger opponents. Raw power wasn't what made Tsukishima dangerous; it was his strategy and ability. And, of course, he could cut through anything with the other mode of his fullbring. Ginjo, meanwhile, just had a lot of raw power that he'd been swinging about and tempering since he got here.

While Ginjo fought, Kasumi sat down on the couch across from Tsukishima, the coffee table separating them, and started her business proposal with him.

"So let me get this straight," Tsukishima said with a crafty smile, leaning back on the couch. "You want me to throw in my amazing Book of the End powers to help you get revenge on the Soul Reaper who wronged you."

"That's correct," Kasumi said, leaning forward, fingertips pressed together, "Someone with your abilities is essential to my plan. You may not be one of the strongest Togabito, but you are someone that would understand the position I am in."

"And who is this Soul Reaper?" Tsukishima asked.

"The warden, Ginunga Rita," Kasumi answered.

Tsukishima was skeptical, "You want out of here?"

"That's part of the plan," Kasumi responded, "You wanna come with?"

"Just need a few things clarified," Tsukishima stated, "First off, what number are you?"

"Well, Aizen is number two, Talbumosuke is number three, that doesn't leave much to the imagination does it?"

"I see, so you're the real then hmm?" Tsukishima closed his eyes. "Yes, I can sense it deep within you. You are very strong, stronger than any soul I've ever sensed before in my entire life. I would love to say I'll help in any way I can, but I have a condition."

Kasumi leaned back folding her arms, "Is it reasonable?"

"I simply want Ginjo to come with us and when we get out of here we kill Ukitake Jushiro if possible."

"I don't see why not," Kasumi said with a wide smirk. She had done her research. As the #1, like any who held the title, she was privy to all sorts of information most others were not by simply being able to enter Rita's abode and read the information in a spare bulletin board-like apparatus. Most of Kasumi's predecessors, much like herself, by the time they reached her rank had worked hard to atone for their sins and their rank was a sign of their temperament and willingness to change, their strength gained from helping Rita and turning over a new leaf. At the very least, most of them were on their way out soon anyway by the time they reached the rank, so any extra information they obtained would be useless to them anyway, but Kasumi had other plans and other reasons for becoming the number one. If her hatred towards Rita was any indication, she was not about to play nice.

Kasumi had researched where it was she was going and what she would be getting herself into. She was confident in her skills to slay anything in her path. When Ichigo, in his secret guise as a mysterious soul reaper, had saved her, Kasumi still had her trump card to play: her Zanpakuto. Even without his help, she would have won that fight. Kasumi attracted a lot of unwanted attention due to both her rank and her beauty, but because of the former she could destroy anyone who approached her due to the latter, though some did to simply rob her of the former. They all learned their lesson the hard way.

"Then I look forward to working with you," Tsukishima said as the crowd cheered from the monitor. Ginjo had emerged victorious.

"Excellent," Kasumi said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

**10****th**** Division**

Lelouch was sitting behind his desk staring at Euphie all dressed up in a shihakusho rather than an academy uniform. Euphie, much to his surprise, turned out to be an academy prodigy. She had enough raw skill to complete all Soul Reaper requirements to graduate early. This was different for soul reapers, like Zaraki Kenpachi, Kusajishi Yachiru and, recently, Darlton Andreas, who had the raw reiatsu to go into the fighting squad 11 due to their immense physical strength. No, Euphie had turned out to be well gifted in the ways of Soul Reaper arts due to her noble origins and without Lelouch's crap stamina managed to do rather well for herself, but it took her five years. She had taken a special exam that many Soul Reapers were given if their instructors felt they would only be wasting time spending more time at the academy. Many had been given the exam in the 2000+ years the academy had stood for. Lelouch only knew seven that had succeeded: Atrumier Senna, Shihoin Yoruichi, Akari Mari, Shiba Kaien, Ichimaru Gin, Hitsugaya Toshiro and now Euphie had become the seventh.

As Lelouch promised, Euphie was now in his squad. She was an 18th seat. Lelouch, however, though he'd been longing for this day, was concerned, wondering if the exam had been eased up. He wasn't sure that Euphie was as good as her instructors had been saying.

"Is something the matter Lelouch?" Euphie asked.

"I am just wondering how it is you got that recommendation. The Soul Reapers that take the special exam have to have a recommendation. The paperwork hasn't reached my desk yet so I need to ask: who recommended you?"

"Rox-sensei did, my Hakuda teacher and Genjin-sensei orchestrated my exam. I worked really hard to be useful to you, Lelouch. I want to help you. That's always been my goal. Did I do something bad?"

"No! No of course not!" Lelouch couldn't have Euphie guilt tripping herself over such an accomplishment, "It's just that I didn't really know you had this much skill to back up your convictions."

Euphie giggled. "I always wind up exceeding everyone's expectations don't I?"

Lelouch smirked. "Yes you do." _I see…so this is what Suzaku saw in her. Her conviction that leads her to accomplish feats others find impossible. _"Well, make yourself at home then, I guess. Your office should be ready in a couple of hours and you can get to work today then. If you have any problems come to my office. We're family after all," Lelouch said with a smile.

"Yes!" Euphie exclaimed. "Of course, Lelouch!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hell <strong>

**Circle 4**

Using only her hands and feet, her adversary doing the same, Kasumi clashed hand-to-hand with the beast known as Vanguard. The Saiko Koete had questioned the woman's claim that she was the #1 and therefore requested to see her power before him first hand. He was the type that needed to learn through example. Kasumi flowed around him like a river, overpowering him and outmaneuvering him with ease and she wasn't even using any of her powers to do it. Granted, Vanguard was not using his La Tecla, but he knew Kasumi was holding her power back as well. His last opponent, Zaraki Kenpachi, had just barely managed to defeat him and Vanguard had grown even stronger since then, absorbing other Togabito that used to be hollows. His former master, Aizen Sosuke was significantly more powerful than Vanguard even now and Talbumosuke, another man whose abilities exceeded Vanguard's own was nearby, but Talbumosuke required his full power to stand on par where he stood.

Rita's scaling put Togabito in order of their absolute strongest levels. If base forms (i.e no excess abilities or transformations used) then it would be Nyra, not Kasumi, that would be the #1. However, the gap was much smaller between Nyra's raw power and Kasumi's raw power than between Kasumi and Aizen's or even Nyra and Aizen's. Vanguard, who had met Nyra and knew of her vast strength, measured what Kasumi was using now as only 75% of Nyra's full power and this wasn't even Kasumi's real power. Kasumi herself knew she wasn't even outputting more than 10% her full reiatsu.

After smashing Vanguard in the face hard enough to crack his mask, but not destroy it, the #8 was convinced that Kasumi was who she said she was.

"Very well, I will join you," Vanguard said, repairing the damage.

"Good, now we need to track down Nyra."

"You," Talbumosuke swallowed, "Intend to use the number four?"

Kasumi nodded. "She's a skittish individual, but nonetheless someone who understands alliances and friendships or rather believes she does. Vanguard has a recognizable scent to her. We need him to find her and we need her to reach Aizen."

"Aizen-sensei?" Talbumosuke had no idea Kasumi was planning on releasing him. "But to free him you'd have to—"

"Yes," Kasumi said with a smile, "I will have to venture to circle nine."

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

**Soul Society**

**Lamperouge Manor**

Lelouch was already home, finished with work early, Susanna was still playing catch-up from her month off so she wasn't home yet. Lelouch, after a stressful day like today, was thankful that Shirley was more than willing to take some of that stress away herself. As customary of marriage, Shirley had already given herself up to Lelouch and she enjoyed every minute of it. Afterwards many of the captain's evenings involved a threesome between him and his wives, though there were just him and only one of them, like now, for instance.

"Lulu!" Shirley gasped feeling herself building towards orgasm.

"Shirley," Lelouch felt himself building there as well and it wasn't long before both climaxed and Lelouch lay down upon his younger bride before rolling over to the side of her and pulling her close to him. Shirley turned over to face him and held him.

"I'm so glad we can be like this," Shirley moaned.

Lelouch kissed her briefly. "I am too and I'm glad I don't have to choose between you or Susanna. I love you both equally."

"Susanna is such a wonderful woman," Shirley told Lelouch.

"That's why I married her," he grabbed the sheets and pulled them over him and Shirley, "and you as well."

"Ah!" Shirley exclaimed in surprise as things became dark. She and Lelouch fumbled around under the covers for a little while before just coming to rest in each other's arms.

Meanwhile in division seven, Susanna was just exasperating her unfinished work. "Darn it captain, couldn't you have been a little lenient after I did something so righteous for Lelouch-dono?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hell <strong>

**Circle 5**

Unable to find Nyra on her own, Kasumi realized it would be quicker to find someone whose reiatsu sensing abilities were superior to hers and Talbumosuke's, a Togabito who only had to meet with another once, or so it was said, and he never forgot a reiatsu signature. Ulquiorra was that particular Togabito.

He didn't need much convincing when he saw Talbumosuke. He only wanted to make it clear that he did not trust Kasumi and that this was for Talbumosuke and Aizen, not her.

"I understand," Kasumi said with a smirk, arms folded under her bust, "I'm not the kind that instills trust in others. Still, I know we'll all work well together as a team as long as we know what we are all capable of."

Ulquiorra said nothing in response. Instead he merely said, "Just follow me. I will help you locate the number four."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**Division 1**

Unohana was washing blood out of her hair as she showered. It was human blood. As the absolute authority of the Soul Society, ever since the Central 46 hadn't been bothered to be replaced no one questioned the captain's methods unless she blatantly broke the law. However, she had been a little less than passive putting down a recent rebellion made against the Gotei for the desired death of Squad 10 Captain Lamperouge Lelouch.

As she kneaded her hands through her hair with shampoo to remove the iron stench of blood from it, she recalled how difficult the Northern sector rebellion had been. At first it had only been the western and southern sides, but news was traveling and soon it would be difficult to keep Lelouch as a captain without soiling the Gotei's name unless she thought up a plan. Lelouch was worth it though and most captains agreed with her at the last meeting. However, despite the fear she brought with her, somehow that had not been enough to quell that last rebellion and further scare tactics were needed to send the message that if the citizens wanted Lelouch they had to realize he was not the only monster lurking within the Gotei.

She had been forced to leave no witnesses save the northern gate guard asking him to be the fall for her if people questioned what had occurred. 200 men, women and teenagers, probably with their own families, she had rescinded their lives all for the sake of protecting one man that she knew was worth keeping around. What bothered her was not the necessity of being so violent. The problem was how violent she was. She had cut one particular man open in half and as she looked down at her still blood stained hands she saw that something squishy had gotten under her finger nail: part of someone's liver.

As she continued to wash, Unohana continued to cleanse her pores in the shower, looking sorrowfully at her palm. _This will never wash off, the blood on my hands, the lives I have taken. I thought I had put this all behind me._

"Soutaicho?"

Unohana heard the childlike voice from outside the shower room. "Yes Vera?" she called to her.

"You've been bathing a long time? Are you okay?"

"I'm quite all right. Please go about your business Vera. This is nothing to worry about."

Vera stood outside looking glum. She understood the turmoil Lelouch was causing and she didn't want to see him leave. "Lelouch-taicho will stay, won't he?"

"Lelouch will be around until the day he dies, Vera. We are not throwing him out no matter what."

Vera still looked glum. "What would it take…for the people to realize he can be trusted?"

Unohana braided her hair behind her head so that it could dry while tightened up so she could later let it all flow freely behind her so magnificently. She turned the water off and began to dry herself off with a towel. "Time, Vera. That is the only way."

Vera picked her head up and stared at the wall. "Would they stop if all his victims were reincarnated?"

"I don't like what you're implying Vera," Unohana said, raising her tone of voice as she gave her hair a good blow drying and then undid the braid to let her hair flow out. She exited the shower room in a mint green bath robe. "I understand that you want to protect Lelouch's reputation, Vera, but violence is not the answer no matter how tempting it is. Restraint is the ultimate virtue."

Vera simply didn't say anything back. She just looked sad.

"We'll fix this, don't worry. People will come to understand that he is not who he once was, but it will take many years. Our kind is long lived. It will be so swift that one day you'll wake up and it'll be like it was never this way at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Hell <strong>

**Circle 6**

As Kasumi predicted, Nyra was hostile when she first sensed the number one's approach, but when she saw Vanguard and Ulquiorra she became slightly less hostile. Like a dog sniffing a newcomer into its home she approached them and sniffed Vanguard's leg and all around Ulquiorra. She then sat down on the hands and feet. If she had a tail, she'd wag it. She then picked up Talbumosuke's scent and brushed against him.

"What is she—"

"You have Papa's scent," Nyra uttered. She sat on the ground and looked at Talbumosuke. "Where is Papa?"

"We're hoping you can take us to him," Kasumi said. Nyra's head turned to look at her. "We're going to venture where no Togabito goes willingly. If you want to see your papa again," Kasumi extended her arm, "Then join me, Nyra. I will help you and your papa gain what it is you desire."

One of Nyra's ethereal arms extended towards Kasumi's outstretched hand and shook it. "Nice lady."

Kasumi let go of her hand and looked down at the ground. _I am not. _She thought to herself.

"Is something the matter?" Talbumosuke asked her.

"Sorry, it's nothing," Kasumi lied. "Let's go."

Kasumi knew the way to get to circle 9 as she led the others towards the entrance to it from circle 8. The entrance to circle 9 was a gigantic pair doors, each the size of a large tree. The walls down the pathway were all dripping with lava behind aegis glass to protect the walkway. Little creatures with lights dangling from their heads and wearing what appeared to be handkerchiefs with eye holes over them fluttered about the walkway, maintaining the aegis glass on the walls and the pathway. Lava surrounded the group and the pathway was only narrow enough for the group to walk almost single file.

Nyra moved alongside Kasumi. Mia was piggybacking on Tal. Ginjo and Tsukishima walked side by side behind them with Ulquiorra following close by and Vanguard behind him.

The gates to circle nine were brown and sturdier than even a missile blasting chamber. There were no handles or knobs on the doors and there were square imprints showing pictures of Kushanada all down the doorway as well as hieroglyphic imprints of all previous number ones for as long as hell had been around for. Kasumi's was represented by a woman with wings, a sword, and horns, but only Kasumi knew the meanings of these markings. The others just admired the architecture. None of them had ever ventured down this far.

"How do you know this is the right place?" Talbumosuke asked her.

"In my time here I've been all over hell, Atrumier Talbumosuke. I once came upon these gates and only later learned how to enter them only to know I didn't ever want to enter them. "Fellow Togabito, welcome to the gates of true hell," Kasumi said.

"That's great, but how do we get in?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Simple. You just have to have the strength to push them open, but their extremely heavy and there's also a defense mechanism, but none of you have to worry about that." She looked at Nyra. "Better take a step back, little one." Nyra did as she was told while Kasumi walked up to the door and exerted enough force on it to push the gigantic, heavy doors, wide open. Immediately all the little ghost creatures attacked her, but they didn't get anywhere close to her as Kasumi sprouted her black, translucent wings and they all died instantly as they entered her reiatsu emitting field.

"Damn," Ginjo uttered.

"She is rather impressive," Tsukishima smiled.

"Let's go." Kasumi said even though there was nothing but a hollow blackness before her.

"Go?" Talbumosuke asked.

"Yes, follow me." She had the others walk inside with her as the only light guiding them was the light from the corridor. There was no path and eventually the doors slammed behind them. Strangely their bodies were illuminated allowing them to see each other, but naught else. There was no path save for random shrieks of the damned and wisps of ethereal particles passing by attached to spiritual heads. Cocoons of chains soaked in blood surrounded the dark, desolate area. There was nothing but black all around. No light penetrated save for the illuminated bodies of Kasumi and the others and the light entering in from where they had entered. The same light allowed them to see the hanging cocoons barely illuminated by the light emitting from the bodies of the Togabito. The path beneath the feet of Kasumi and the others wasn't even visible. It was a mystery how she even knew it considering she would say 'watch your step' as a turn came up. Beyond that, the others were certain that they were hearing static cuts like something out of a damaged tape in a horror film with their eyes showing those static bars. Ginjo at one point stopped walking when it happened to him and pushed back and found that he nearly fell off the path and heard the sounds of shattering stones.

"H-hey Kasumi, how can you even see where you're going? Where exactly are we anyway?" Ginjo asked.

"To see the path one must not have a sense of fear even deep within their hearts. Of course, there is another way and that's having peripheral vision. Ever wondered why my eyes are the way they are?" Kasumi asked.

"I just assumed they were always like that," Ginjo said.

"No you fool. They're specifically enhanced to see through illusions. A power I stole from a Togabito I absorbed long ago. Trust me though, you're not missing much. For even to see the path can drive the bravest, mad with dementia. As for where we are, I'm sure that much should be obvious considering how far down we've traveled.

Talbumosuke looked around the area and took a random guess, "Circle Nine?"

"Correct," Kasumi stated. "Welcome to the place Togabito fear to tread: Circle Nine, Plane of Dementia."

"And what the hell are we doing down here?" Ginjo was shaking in his boots.

"Ginjo, relax," Tsukishima put a hand on his shoulder, "There's no reason to be so shaken up."

"Your friend is right," Kasumi stated.

"But sinners don't come down here willingly," Ginjo stated, "This is insanity!"

"Where else did you expect we were supposed to find Aizen?" Kasumi asked.

"I don't like this," Ginjo was still nervous, "I don't like it one bit."

"Papa," Nyra suddenly ran off in a specific direction, "Papa!"

"What the…how can she…"

"Nyra has no inset fear, she can see the path," Kasumi stated, "She has sensed Aizen. Let us follow."

Nyra stopped and the group caught up to her in front of a barricaded cocoon of chains where Nyra sat down on her hands and feet wishing to wag her tail like a non-existent dog.

"Talbumosuke?" Kasumi stepped aside for the man to walk up to the prison and examine the reiatsu within.

Talbumosuke was repelled by a powerful force, causing his hand to bleed. He then massaged it. "Agh, yeah that's definitely Aizen-sensei in there. I recognize his reiatsu. Ow my hand."

"Show me," Mia approached her lover and saw the blood all over it. "Oh you poor thing," she said and sucked on his index finger.

"Mia, now's not the time, but I'll take you up on that offer later," Talbumosuke told her. Mia chuckled naughtily.

"So how do we break him out?" Ginjo asked.

Kasumi was about to answer, but she noticed Nyra looking up at her with hopeful eyes. She sighed and used her magic to conjure up a flaky biscuit which she then fed to Nyra who ate it happily.

"Hey what the hell? Where did you get that from?"

"I learned magic long ago that lets me conjure up food. Yes, I'm well aware you more unfortunate souls have to scavenge for the little bits of food that are all around hell or compete in the coliseum in order to earn it. I'm not the only togabito that knows this magic though so it shouldn't come as a complete surprise. At any rate, Tsukishima!"

"Yes?" Tsukishima stepped forward, ready to help.

"I want you to use Book of the End on these chains, make it so that you can pull them apart and let Aizen free," Kasumi stated.

"Of course, happy to help, Kasumi-san," Tsukishima stated and hacked at the chains and then, once his book of the end had properly activated, he pulled apart the chains to prematurely let Aizen free. However, instead of an unconscious body, a mass of disheveled organs and tissue plopped down onto the ground.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Ginjo was queasy.

Still as the hideous blob that was Aizen's not fully restored body lay on the ground it suddenly began to regenerate and pull itself together. For a bystander it would be hard to tell what was more disturbing: everyone's indifferent reactions save Ginjo, who wanted to puke, or…Mia's.

"How…intriguing," she grinned.

From a mass of misshapen cells and tissue, Aizen's body reformed itself and he was now on his knees, hands spread out on the ground, coughing as his body solidified. As he looked up he saw Kasumi, though he had no idea who she was.

"Papa!" Nyra galloped over to Aizen and nuzzled against him and purred like a cat. Aizen seemed to smile. He got to his feet and dusted himself off. He looked at Kasumi and saw her other band of stragglers. When he saw not only Nyra, but Talbumosuke too, he figured that if his apprentice was not the one standing in closest proximity to him, which was the woman he did not recognize, then she could only be one person.

"So, Kasumi, we meet at last," Aizen stated.

"I'm surprised you know me," Kasumi stated.

"The old one mentioned you a long time ago," Aizen said, remembering Zurik's words from 20 years back. "Why have you released me?"

"Simple," Kasumi stated, "I need you."

"And the others?" Aizen asked.

"I will explain everything when we are in a better area. The less time we can spend in circle nine the better," she said.

"I agree. I have been trapped here for twenty straight years. I would like to leave as well," The fact that Talbumosuke, who also could not see the path of this place, noticed that his sensei seemed even a little off put by the area was quite disturbing to the former arrancar lord.

"Yes, everyone follow me," Kasumi began to lead the others out.

As they walked Talbumosuke asked Aizen, "What was it…like in there?" Talbumosuke had never been damned to circle nine as a form of punishment, which was different than just respawning in there. Often a respawn was just a simple feeling of constant pain and before you knew it you were magically transported back into hell. But when you were punished and sent to circle nine…well Talbumosuke had certainly heard the horror stories.

"I watched my eyes fall out of my own head," Aizen said with the same calmness as always, still trying to mentally recover from his experience.

"How is that even possible?" Talbumosuke asked.

"This place succeeds at accomplishing the impossible to put complete and utter torment on one's soul," Kasumi stated, "You want to talk true hell, it's being trapped for your entire sentence in this place. You're lucky you're all with me and I can see the path. Fall off and you'll end up just like these miserable bastards," Kasumi gestured to the people wrapped up in chain cocoons. "Also, do not let your fear grip you completely, that also leads to a psychological cage, which leads to being trapped."

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is the true nature of this place?" Talbumosuke asked Kasumi.

"I don't mind you asking, but it's best you do not know," Kasumi answered. "The phrase ignorance is bliss comes to mind."

"You can…see where we are going?" Aizen asked.

"I'm surprised you can't, though spending twenty years in this place will do that to you," Kasumi stated, "When you're less shaken up perhaps the path will be clear to you too. I suggest sticking close so that if it does appear before you that you don't suddenly freak out."

"Mind who you're talking to," Aizen retorted.

"Right, of course," Kasumi said, and led on.

She led the group to circle four where they then began to put her plan into motion as she began to explain what she had in mind for her ultimate plan.

"Now that you have assembled us," Tsukishima stated, "What is it you wish for us to do?"

Kasumi conjured up the Book of Volcarona. "For those of you that are Soul Reapers you will understand when I say that this is one of the few books that were excluded from the Library of Infinite Knowledge because of its unforeseen, ghastly powers. This one is called the Book of Volcarona. You've probably never heard of such a thing, but that's not the point. I have been working on a spell in this book called Dream Maker. With it, it can trap the target in a dream state, but it only lasts ninety minutes. However, I can combine it with a spell called Component Calibration. With that spell I can add certain components to the dream to make it more potent. That's where you, Aizen and Talbumosuke come in."

She looked at Talbumosuke, "With your powers I can make the dream last forever and the timing of the dream can slow down or speed up depending upon 'dream logic'. I can also cast it to cross dimensional boundaries. In other words I can target anyone or everyone in the Soul Society and as many in between." She looked at Aizen. "With your powers we can make the dream seem as real as can be and we can control the dream, those of us who have cast it, to make it seem as close to reality as possible. It can also control the 'dream logic' control to the time now being up to the affected party's or our discretion." She looked at Tsukishima. "And that's where you come in, Tsukishima. Your Book of the End can read the target's memories. Rather than inserting yourself into their past, with all three components fit together we can essentially create an eternal bliss for our targets, trapping them in this illusionary world. It will not work on everyone. This spell will not work, with the components I've thrown in, on anyone who believes their lives have been fulfilling at that point there is no need for them to dream, but we can go in and pick up the stragglers on our own.

"Then, one by one," Kasumi gripped a fist, "We crush them all. We can enter their dream realms and kill each individual within their own dreams. Because they are led to believe the world is real and cannot exit the world unless they break free from our control, essentially killing whoever invades their realm, they die for real." She fanned a hand over her chest. "This also applies to us, so be cautious. Separated from their allies, no one can save them and we can easily overpower them if we all work together whether it be by swarming them all together or tagging out. Also, Aizen, you bypassed the Kushanada sentinels once before and messed up Rita's system before. I'll need you to do it again."

"That's fine, but I have one objection," Aizen stated.

"Oh?" Kasumi folded her arms. "And that is?"

"Why do you want to put them to sleep into dreams of happiness? Shouldn't we torment them with nightmares?" Aizen suggested in his usual calm tone.

Kasumi sighed in disapproval and frowned, "If we torment them with nightmares we will throw off the illusion entirely. If we make them believe they're living out their wildest fantasies they'll be less inclined to leave and we'll have more time to further our plan."

Talbumosuke couldn't argue with her logic, "She makes a good point sir."

Aizen was disgruntled, but understood. "Fine, I trust we go for Lelouch first then?"

Kasumi shook her head, "No, we'll go for Ichigo."

Aizen protested, "But—"

Kasumi gave her rationalization, "Lelouch might be your archenemy and the brains behind any operation, but he's like a king on the chessboard. The king cannot fight without any soldiers to ally him. No, we go for Lelouch last and he'll have no means to oppose us. His intelligence cannot overpower raw power unless he tries to turn us against each other. Also Kurosaki Ichigo is too much of an X-factor to leave to his own devices. If we leave him alone for too long, somehow, someway he'll end up defying all logic and expectations and break free and then rally the others. I do not want that happening."

Mia tittered, "Careful what you say dearie or that could just wind up happening."

Kasumi got that she was tempting fate, but she shrugged it off with, "I said he would try I never said he would succeed. I pick my words carefully."

Aizen still had a problem, "I still think it would work the other way."

"Which is why I am in charge, Sosuke," Kasumi said, insulting him by calling him by his given name, denoting a lack of respect. "You may attempt to usurp power if you wish, but may I remind you: who is the number one here?"

Aizen said with a calm smooth smile and tone, "You would say such a thing with the number three, four and eight loyal to me and standing before me?"

"Sir, as much as I respect you, perhaps we should listen to Kasumi. You and I have both failed in our attempts. I've heard that the number one is privy to all sorts of information others are not. Perhaps she has read upon our conquests and intends to learn from our mistakes." Kasumi nodded to indicate he was right.

"I do _not_. Make. mistakes!" Aizen said at the audacity that such a thing could be possible.

"Oh really?" Kasumi tapped a finger to her cheek. "Then what do you call never thinking of Lamperouge Lelouch as a proper threat the first time, not properly understanding the relationship between Rita and Unohana Retsu and underestimating the tenacity of former head captain Yamamoto?" Aizen simply glared. "I thought so." Aizen did not make a comment. "By your silence I take it there will be no further argument?" Aizen continued to remain silent and continued to glare. "Good," Kasumi said and turned the pages in the Book of Volcarona to the appropriate page. "Let's get to work."

Then, as night began to fall over the Earth and the day came to a close, starting with Tokyo and continuing all the way towards Britannia, encompassing the Soul Society and Hell as well, Kasumi unleashed the Dream Maker spell. Her targets were Lelouch, Ichigo, Rita and all of those acquainted with them that could be affected by the spell, excluding Togabito from the spell entirely.

As she prepared to cast the spell, aiming it at the sky, she chanted, "As night falls upon those who wake let them experience a realm that's fake. Let these shadows pierce their hearts and minds. Answer my call, true divines!" A bright white light shot up towards the sky and then rippled across the sky it ripped through the spatial dimensions between Hell, Earth and the Soul Society, and even ripped into the Royal Dimension. A thunderous clap sounded all across hell.

In her abode, Rita felt sleepy and she went to take a nap.

Amongst her companions, Kasumi lowered her arm. "It is done," she stated, "Now we move on to phase two."

Phase two was simple: on the off chance that somehow Kasumi's plan failed, and there was always that small probability, she needed an artificial dimension, which she would explain the scope of to the others if it became relevant, but, on the off chance retreat became necessary, they now had somewhere to retreat to. With another spell and Aizen and Talbumosuke's powers, the dimension was created and then phases three and four could follow.

Phase three was, as Kasumi had requested, under the cloak of Kyoka Suigetsu, for Aizen to damage Rita's system, and allow Kasumi and the others to escape hell. Phase four was for then for a Hell Gate to be opened in the Rukongai, just outside the Seireitei, its gates currently open, and then Kasumi and her allies would begin their march.

"Why not just land right in the Seireitei?" Talbumosuke asked.

"Let's give our foes a calmness of serenity first. If we cause too much of a stir, they'll be on high alert. Let's give the chaos some time to sink in and then we can strike," Kasumi responded.

Aizen, who had worked with this mechanism once already, made it so that the gate opened unto what Kasumi agreed was an optimal location: South Rukongai 1, right on the grasslands of it.

One by one they all exited out onto the grassy land. As the last one to exit hell, never having been so in all of her sentence—all of her sin being washed away of basically doing Rita's dirty work for her—Kasumi felt a great weight lift from her body and she realized that the chains of sin were no longer upon her. She uneasily groped at her chest to ascertain odd sensation she was feeling and she smiled. She walked forward and dropped her hands at her sides. This sensation of being in such clean air and peaceful calmness was all new to her. She walked forward and let her arms hang at her sides as she stretched them backwards, arching her back.

She scrunched her toes into the mud beneath the grass, felt the tingling sensation of the plant life upon the soles of her feet. She saw the sun shining overhead and felt the cool, thin wind brushing upon her face. Most importantly there was no scent of death invading her nostrils. It was very liberating to her. She really felt like she was in heaven.

Arms folded and nodding, Vanguard mused, "Ah, fresh air, it's been a while."

A chuckling laugh echoed within the group. Talbumosuke looked at Mia. She looked back at him and pointed to herself with surprise and shook her head. If the laughter wasn't coming from Mia then…

"Kasumi," Ginjo called to her in confusion and apprehension, "Are…you okay?"

Kasumi put her hand over her eyes stared up and began giggling as if someone had just told her a joke, but it was so low in volume that it came across as rather creepy. As her head tilted farther and farther back, the volume of her laughter increased. Her laughter brought upon by a mixture of her newfound freedom and the marvel of her success and soon it was not joyful giggling, but full blown psychotic laughter emitted from her as she held her hands down by her waist and stared up at the sun with raised eyebrows and a crazed smile. "HAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! I'M FREE! FREEEEE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The trees! The grass! The clear blue sky!" A dark crimson bubble of energy formed around Kasumi, forcing her allies to back away from her as she disintegrated and decayed all life around her as her wings formed upon her back and she levitated into the air. "I feel empowered! I feel…EXTRAVAGANT!" The bubble crackled with lightning and Kasumi laughed again, but this time it was much more controlled, like something was tickling her, but it was very dark like she was laughing cruelly at the misfortune of another. Red lightning flowed out from her hands, black lightning with red outline flowed from around her body. It stopped and Kasumi stood completely on air and looked out into the distance. She could feel it in the air, so many lives having been placed into little dreams. An entire plane of existence with its defenders sound asleep, but Kasumi wasn't going to stop there.

Now that she was out of hell there was natural life to absorb energy as well as the overflowing benevolent reishi from within the Soul Society. Kasumi unleashed her wings and began drawing energy from everywhere in the Rukongai. Citizens began dropping like flies as Kasumi's power grew immensely. With the power she was absorbing, Aizen could feel his own strength, by comparison, growing smaller and smaller with every passing second. A pair of silk black gloves covered Kasumi's arms and began to glow with strange red markings. She laughed to herself as she felt the power within her arms from the surge she was feeling.

She curled and uncurled her fingers without any pattern to her movements and clenched her fist, reiryoku sparking in her fist. "HAH!" she fully extended her arm and suddenly there was a catastrophic explosion of dark red and black energy as Kasumi completely disintegrated an entire area of the Soul Society leaving naught but ash in her wake. "Yes…YES!" Her eyes became stir crazed as her smile became one that would not look unnatural on Kenpachi. "My power…as I expected…my power _overflows_ outside of hell!" She turned her head about ninety degrees to the right and seemed to stare through the very fabric of time and space. "So what do you think?" she asked seemingly to no one. Or perhaps she was staring through the very computer screen being used to read a chapter of a fanfiction in which she exists telling this very tale and this exact moment in it. She then winked in that very direction.

**To be continued?**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: …)**

***static noise* **

**(Kasumi: Hello everyone. I see you. I decided to give my exposition to you outside of the story since it would be unprofessional of me to do otherwise. Oh? Where is draconichero21? He's experiencing his own fantasy if you will. And not just him, I've trapped all of your precious Soul Chess heroes in the realms of their own fantasies. Tell me, what is it you desire? Money? Power? A harem? Name it and I can add you to the spells power. Perhaps you are already feeling its effects, perhaps I have already won, perhaps the next chapter and everything that goes on from this point in your life is an illusion and your life and now your existence BELONG TO ME! Will you escape? Or perhaps you are doomed to fall under my power from here on out. Perhaps everything that is written only exists because you will it and I allow it. Are future chapters to come reality or are they simply the illusions of your desire? What is real? What is fantasy? You will never again be able to tell).**

***You feel a sudden chill up your spine as the spirit of Kasumi reaches through your computer and grabs hold of your heart***

**Kasumi: Sweet dreams!**

***static***


	183. Kasumi's Plan A: Wish Fulfillment

**(A/N: Me: *tapping foot with Kasumi looking apologetic* What did we learn today? Kasumi: Never underestimate the power of the author for the sake of creating a scare tactic. Me: And? Kasumi: And I'm sorry. Me: You very well should be. Kasumi: Can I keep the tumblr account? Me: …yeah sure why not? Kasumi: ^_^ Me: Right, sorry about the mess folks. Everything's fine now. I had a long talk with my…creation here about ethical conduct. Kasumi: *grumbling* Me: I now need to go fix my accounts. *sees credit card bill* WHAT THE FU—)**

Disclaimer: Bleach and Code Geass are not copyrighted to the user of this profile

* * *

><p><strong>June 24<strong>**th ****2021atb**

**Karakura Town**

Orihime woke up and rolled over next to Ichigo. "Good morning," she kissed Ichigo on the forehead, but was confused when he continued to lie on his back, fast asleep. "Ichigo?" There was something in the way he was resting that seemed…off. "Wake up, husband." Orihime said. She rolled over on top of Ichigo and firmly pressed her chest into his. That always woke up him…and drove him crazy. Orihime would laugh whenever Ichigo was embarrassed.

However, her husband didn't stir. Worried, Orihime pressed her ear to his heart. His heart rate was normal, so she changed the location of her ear to his mouth. Yes, there was definitely something odd about his breathing. Confused, Orihime forcibly opened one of Ichigo's eyes. That was when she was able to tell what was wrong. When she looked into Ichigo's eye, he didn't look back. His other eye was the same way. Ichigo looked as if he was in some form of trance, but Orihime couldn't tell what was wrong.

As quick as she could, Orihime dialed for Urahara across the street. It was faster than throwing on shoes and potentially darting in front of traffic.

There were four landline phones in the building, all the same number. As they rang loudly, Soifon woke up to the irritating ringing of the phone. "Oi! Kisuke! Phone!" she shouted turning over to fall back asleep. But it kept ringing. Thankfully, Yoruichi was already up and about and she answered it.

"Knockers and Knobs, Yoruichi speaking, how can I help you?"

"Yoruichi-san, it's me, Orihime."

"Oh, hi Orihime, how are you?"

"There's a bit of problem, could you please have Urahara-san come over and check it out. I think something's wrong with Ichigo."

Yoruichi could hear Orihime's distress in her tone of voice. Unfortunately, much unlike Soifon, she'd already been awake enough to see the house. "I'm afraid I have some bad news Orihime, or rather, let me take a guess: Is Ichigo in a perpetual sleep-like trance?"

"Yes! How did you—"

"Kisuke, Jinta, Ururu and Tessai all have the same condition. I don't know about Soifon, but I'll check."

"Don't know what about me?" Came the aforementioned individual's voice from a little bit behind Yoruichi.

"Scratch that last statement, she's fine. I'll send Bee over and I'll check on the others. Don't worry about a thing Orihime, we'll figure this out." Yoruichi hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Soifon asked, still in her night clothes.

"I'll explain it to you as you get dressed, we've got a problem. It seems a new enemy has risen up overnight."

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's dream realm<strong>

Deep in his slumber, Ichigo was fantasizing about his heart's greatest desire. Kasumi's spell worked flawlessly. Ichigo's mind could not differentiate that what he was seeing was not reality, much thanks to the interference of Tsukishima's book of the end and Aizen's Zanpakuto messing with his memories.

Ichigo walked down a street across a lawn filled with crisp, green grass and walked into a very nice looking house. It wasn't a mansion, but it was still a nice looking place: 7 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms and a whole bunch of rec rooms and a fully functioning kitchen.

He and his entire immediate family lived in this house. Ichigo was just coming home from work. He was not Chief of Local Police, but head of Japanese National Internal Security. Tohdoh Kyoshiro was in charge of Foreign Affairs.

"I'm home!" Ichigo declared.

"Welcome home, Ichigo!" his mother smiled at him as he entered and hung up his jacket on the coat rack. Ichigo went over to his mother and they kissed each other on the cheek. "You're the first one home, besides Orihime."

"Oh? Yuzu and Karin aren't back yet?"

"I'm afraid not and your father's very busy tonight so he won't be home until late."

"That's like dad, hardworking as ever." Just as Kasumi intended, the person who was dreaming could make whatever alterations they wanted to reality, even if that person was not as they were in the true reality. In Ichigo's little world, his mother was alive, Orihime was his spouse, his dad was completely normal, Ichigo had never had the ability to see spirits and he and his immediate family were all just one big happy family that lived under the same roof together. It was a nice life and one might call it boring, but Ichigo loved it. Anyone looking at it would call it a 1960s EU sitcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Reality<strong>

In his trance, Ichigo let out a big snore and mumbled, "I'll go check on dinner. Hi…hime…how was work?" he let out another big snore.

Orihime smiled. _Whatever dream he's having, he's dreaming about me. Oh, Ichigo._

* * *

><p><strong>Tatsuki's dream realm<strong>

Kasumi's spell could do more than just change reality as it was. With the power of the spell, one could even reboot their entire life and for Arisawa Tatsuki, a reboot was what she needed to fulfill all of her deepest desires.

She was sixteen again, back in high school, sitting in class 2-3 with Fong Shaolin as her teacher. It was her junior year and the middle of spring. In this timeline, when Ichigo had gone to rescue Orihime from Needles on paranoia alone, Tatsuki had gone with him. Her real mind knew what it had led to and her dream self had changed history. She and Ichigo had rescued Orihime together and it ha prevented Ichigo and Orihime from sharing that kiss that, in Tatsuki's mind, was what had secured their relationship in the first place.

Now it was spring, and Ichigo was still without a girlfriend. Orihime was still as shy as a violet around him and Tatsuki wasn't sure if she should move forward, but that was why this dream realm existed in the first place: so that she could obtain the courage to move forward.

She and Ichigo were sitting on the roof off by themselves having lunch. Tatsuki had asked Orihime to cover for them amongst their friends, who were all eating at their makeshift table made by their desks, saying that Ichigo and Tatsuki simply had been asked by Soifon to clean out the gym storage room.

So now here was the childhood friend duo, sitting on the rooftop in a way that gave Tatsuki a heavy case of déjà vu. She and Ichigo had been on the roof before, last year, before all of this craziness started. Tatsuki even mentioned how the situation was so similar.

"Yeah, I guess it is similar. Man, hard to believe it's been a little more than a year already," Ichigo said taking a drink of his pepsi.

"I know right," Tatsuki said and sipped her own can. After a drink and a pause she then said, "Say, Ichigo."

"Yeah?" Ichigo said, glancing towards her.

"Is there anyone you like?"

"Tatsuki, you of all people should know the answer to that question," Ichigo said with a smirk uncharacteristic for the real him.

"No, I don't. And I wish I did." Ichigo was confused. Tatsuki looked distraught. "Ever since we entered high school I've always felt like we've drifted apart, that you and I just stopped being so close, even though…even though…"

A sharp, but not hard, blow to the back of the head by the palm of Ichigo's hand snapped Tatsuki from her thoughts. "H-hey! What was that for?"

"I can't believe how silly you are, that's what it was for," Ichigo said and turned to face Tatsuki. "Because, the only person I've ever liked, is you, Tatsuki."

Tatsuki's face flushed. "I-Idiot what are you doing saying things like that?"

"What? I thought you felt the same," Ichigo said, a little disoriented, "isn't that why you're always asking me out to lunch and hanging around me even though we so much older now then we once were?" Ichigo got a little angry as he grabbed Tatsuki's arm. "Why ask such a question if you weren't going to ask what I thought about you?"

Tatsuki flushed harder and a restless smile crept across her face, showing that Tatsuki could barely contain the joy in her heart right now. "D-do you really mean that? Have you always liked me?"

"Do you think anyone could compare to the years you've been at my side?" Ichigo asked and put his hands on Tatsuki's shoulders. He stared at her flushed, forelorn face. "You're my best friend and you've always been in my corner. How could I betray everything you've given me since my Mom died?"

Tatsuki avoided eye contact. "I-idiot I get it." There was a brief pause before she said. "So let go of me."

"Why?"

"I…If you keep holding on to me," Tatsuki looked at Ichigo, "I don't know if I can hold myself back."

"Do you want to?" He asked, leaning closer.

"Not really," Tatsuki said, her lovesick face still burning red.

"Then don't," Ichigo told her and their lips met. Tatsuki's wish had been granted, the fulfillment of it had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

**10****th**** Division**

When Euphie woke up that morning she had not realized that something was wrong. She was too nice to tell her family that the needed to wake up and get their acts in gear, even if she would be very friendly about it. She thought she had simply risen early, but when she got to the division that morning, barely anyone was up and about. Everyone was asleep. The night staff was asleep. That was a huge red flag.

"Well good morning Euphie-san," Euphie turned to see four of the unseated members that she oversaw the direction of as an 18th seat.

She bowed to them—shallowly to denote her authority. "Well good morning," Euphie smiled at her subordinates. Her subordinates before her were all male of varying height and fit weight with dark hair. In other words: generic as fuck.

"Say, Euphie-san," another one said, "Have you noticed how barely anyone is awake?"

"Yes, I have. It's quite unnerving. I thought everyone was just being a little lazy today."

"Is the captain awake?"

Euphie shook her head. "No, my whole family was asleep. This seems serious." Euphie put on her serious face and threw her arm out at her side. "As your superior, I command that you follow me to help figure out what's going on!"

"Well we could, but as long as it's just us, we have a request first." The fittest of Euphie's subordinates looked at his buddies with this unnatural gleam in his eye and before Euphie knew it she was being overpowered and pushed against the wall.

"Unhand me! If you walk away now I'll only write you all up!" Euphie scolded with a scowl.

"I already got a hell butterfly from my friend in first division," one of the guys said to her, "This is happening all across the Seireitei."

"Then something big is happening, we shouldn't be struggling with each other."

"Tell me, Euphie-san, there are four of us and one of you. With no other witnesses, whose going to believe what happened here?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Euphie gasped.

"You don't know what it's like working under you, do you? Your brother's pet, his little favorite." One of the soul reapers groped Euphie's chest, making her feel uncomfortable. "Do you know how much that just turns us on and how frustrating it is for us?"

"Please stop!" Euphie cried out. She went for her sword, but her arms were pinned down. Reiatsu alone was not strong enough against her subordinates' muscular grip. Her legs were free, that was true, but Euphie did not have such advanced level Hakuda or skill to perform a complex maneuver that would break her free. If she did she'd be 15th seat, not 18th.

Thankfully though, she didn't have to suffer much more as captain class reiatsu flooded the area. "Ah shit, whose spiritual pressure is that?" All the unseated officers backed up and looked up. Euphie ran past them, turned around and did the same. Up on the second floor, scowling hatefully, hand on her scabbard, other arm down at her side, haori flapping in the breeze, was Captain of Squad 3: Kuchiki Hisana.

"Ah shit it's Kuchiki!"  
>"Run!"<p>

Hisana jumped down before they even moved and with the reflexes only a captain would have knocked each of them out by hitting with a swift blow to the neck and joints, one to each sexual harasser. Hisana then smacked her hands together like she was wiping dust off it, while having a straight faced look, eyes closed. She sighed as she put her arms down.

"Sorry," Hisana apologized for not appearing even sooner than she already had, though for the phase she entered apologies shouldn't have been too necessary, "I was just in your nii-san's office and was taking a look around. I heard you scream and came running." She turned her body halfway towards Euphie. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, thank you Hisana-sama."

Hisana smiled amiably at her, "It's all right, anything for a friend. Your brother would want me to keep you safe." Her friendly smile faded and she turned fully towards Euphie with a serious look. "Let me guess, he is asleep like so many others?" Euphie nodded.

Hisana put her thumb and forefinger to her chin. "As I suspected. This is getting serious."

"Hisana!" The duo of Susanna and Shirley, the latter being held by the former who had arrived using Shunpo, appeared on the level Hisana had just jumped down from.

"Susanna! Shirley!"

"We just woke up. Lulu won't wake up!" Shirley exclaimed.

"We came here when we noticed you weren't in bed," Susanna told her. She looked at the downed subordinates. "This is worse than I suspected."

"It's a lot worse," Hisana said with an authoritative expression. "Shirley-san, please remain attached to Susanna. Euphie, since you're not skilled enough in Shunpo yet, grab hold of me."

"Why? Where are we going?" Euphie asked.

"First Division," Hisana said, her expression growing more serious by the minute, "Ukitake-taicho has already started gathering those that have awakened. As the fastest amongst us we've already assembled, Stefan and I were asked to scout out ahead."

"Who else is awake?" Susanna asked.

"So far, besides those I've already mentioned, my sister, Hitsugaya-taicho, Yachiru, and Gin are the only ones we've found and each division already did a rundown check of their senior officers. It's unfortunate, but we may be the only ones capable of standing up to whatever's causing this."

"Do you have any idea?" Susanna asked.

"I have my speculations, and I really wish Lelouch was awake, but we'll see what Gin and Ukitake-taicho have to say, let's go!"

The group took off to meet up with the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch's Dream Realm<strong>

Much to the contrary belief of his spouses, Lelouch was having the time of his life. He woke up in the middle of a king sized bed. On either side of him lay CC and Naomi, his bed guests of the night before. Lelouch put on his bed robe and slippers and headed down the stairs. He was greeted by his maid as he reached the skydeck: Nemu.

"Good morning, Lelouch-sama," she bowed to him.

"Good morning, Nemu," Lelouch said putting a hand to her cheek and kissing her lips, leaving her with flushed cheeks as he sat down in his recliner and put his feet up. He looked out the wide open sky view given to him out the large greenhouse-like window. Lelouch was supreme master of the Earth and it was at peace. He controlled the entire world and no one questioned him. Love and tolerance was spread across the entire planet and now the only enemies Lelouch had to worry about were extraterrestrial.

"I made you breakfast, young master," Momo said handing him a large platter of bacon, eggs, pancakes, sausage and cereal with milk. Lelouch, as it were, was only 18.

"Thank you Momo, that will be all," Lelouch said and grabbed a remote to watch TV while he ate his breakfast. After he finished eating, he grabbed the remote on his chair and turned it around to face away from the window. Rangiku handed him his morning newspaper and sat down next to him while Milly came up from below Lelouch's feet and sucked him off to relieve him of his morning wood.

"What's in the news today, young master?" Rangiku said whipping her hair back and brushing it out of her eyes.

"The stock price in Britannian Pictures has gone up oh and it looks like Japan will take home the gold in Golf in the ISC," international sports competition, "this year."

"Hooray for Japan!" Rangiku cheered.

After his morning routine, Lelouch took a shower and dressed himself in a suit before heading down to his limousine. Rangiku was already waiting for him down there as was his second backseat companion: his sister Nunnally, legs unbroken, eyes unblended.

Lelouch piled into the car and let his chauffer for the day, Kukaku, escort him to his destination. "Where to, sir?" she asked, fixing her hat.

"You know where to," Lelouch winked.

"Right," she yanked back on the lever next to her, "Engaging rocket engines and wings." Lelouch's limousine could fly. Kukaku had a habit of driving like a maniac so at least this way she could do so without injuring innocent people.

Lelouch arrived at the capital city's hospital and checked in to his own private section where he greeted the receptionist and waited for his house's personal nurse, and also a member, Isane walk by. She was wearing the stereotypical nurse outfit, complete with tiara.

"Good morning, young master," she bowed to him. "Are you here to see how she's doing?"

"Yes, please escort me, Isane," Lelouch requested earnestly, wrapping his arm around the nurse's back, holding her close.

"Of course, young master, follow me." Isane took Lelouch to a specific hospital room and let him inside, then closed the door for privacy. Lelouch sat down next to the patient: Susanna.

"How are you?" he asked, taking his hand in hers.

"Better now that you're here," Susanna told him, putting her other hand on top of his. She cramped up.

"Oh did she kick again," Lelouch asked standing up.

"I think so," Susanna groaned.

Lelouch put his hand on Susanna's stomach, which had bloated in recent months. She was pregnant and currently seven months along. Lelouch had had sex with all of his women at _least_ once and Susanna was the only one to get pregnant.

After a little while he felt a small kick.

"She recognizes her daddy," he told Susanna.

"I'm so happy," Susanna sniffed, "I get to be the mother first."

Lelouch stroked her hair, "Yes, it's a special occasion indeed, Susanna."

"Please give my regards to the others."

"Of course," Lelouch smiled. He kissed her lips and then departed.

Kukaku drove him to work in his big, fancy, black-painted office building that was 25 floors by 10 windows. Lelouch was at the top penthouse. His secretary greeted him.

"Good morning, Lulu, doing well?"

"Very well, Shirley."

"There's a phone call for you on line six."

"Thank you, Shirley," Lelouch said as he sat down at his desk. He dialed the number Shirley had forwarded him for a video conference call. It was his head of security: Kururugi Suzaku.

"Lelouch! There's an alien on its way to attack the planet!" Suzaku showed Lelouch a picture of a giant space Cthulhu coming towards Earth.

"Contact the orbital satellite! Let the crew take care of it!"

"Understood sir, I'll make the call."

In a satellite orbiting above the planet a distress signal was received where Yuna was sitting. She was part of Lelouch's ultimate defense system. "Contact from Lelouch! We've got another mission, girls! Battle stations!"

The six women each left the command deck to the docking bay, jumping into their color coordinated mechas and prepared to suit up.

"Green Bat!" Yuna shouted.

"White Rabbit!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Black Cat!" cried Yoruichi.

"Yellow Bee!" screamed Soifon.

"Violet Wolf!" Cornelia yelled.

"Red Dragon!" Kallen declared.

Each mecha zoomed out of the docking bay and combined into one giant creature. Kallen's mecha was the head, Yuna had the wings. Soifon was the body. Cornelia's mecha added the legs and tail. Yoruichi had the arms and Rukia added some not so threatening ears.

They were the makeup of Lelouch's elite defense force. They were known as 'Hot Women With Attitude', but they're code name was much simpler. They were known as the Zero Rangers

"Just who the hell do you think you're dealing with!" They all shouted together as the gigantic space alien raged forward.

"Fire breath! Engage!" Kallen shouted. The dragon head ignited the space Cthulhu on fire, pushing it back.

"Stinger missiles!" The chest of the creature opened and fired upon the monster with its stinger-like projectiles.

"Cat scratch!" The mecha charged forward and scraped the fearsome creature with its nails.

"Rabbit Agility!"  
>"Wolf Pounce!"<p>

With the mechas fearsome speed it charged forward and slammed into the beast from a multitude of directions.

"Wing Attack!" Yuna's massive wings beat hard and fast and with a sonic pressure blast the giant creature was cleaved in half.

The women cheered at their victory. The day was safe again thanks to the Zero Rangers.

* * *

><p><strong>Reality<strong>

**1****st**** Division**

In the real world, almost every woman in Lelouch's dream that was asleep was dreaming about him as well and wanting him all to herself.

As Hisana and the others reached the captain's meeting hall, she and the others piled into the large room. Those that Hisana had mentioned were all at assembly and it seemed that, unfortunately, Stefan hadn't found anyone that was awake.

"So, what's the scoop?" Hisana asked Ukitake.

"Worst case scenario: Aizen's Back," Ukitake replied.

"AGAIN?" Hisana exasperated.

"I know right, wonder if dis is gonna become a routine thing," Gin chuckled. Ukitake put his hand up to indicate that this was not a laughing matter.

"We've sensed eight reiatsus approaching from the south, all of them have been identified by our database."

"That's not good," Hisana bit down on her lower lip, "Who are we dealing with?"

"Here," Ukitake handed her the print out. The others had already seen it. Hisana gulped.

"It gets worse," Ukitake said, "I've tried to contact Rita, but so far no luck. I also just got off the phone with Yoruichi. Urahara's down for the count. The only way we're getting support from the living world is if we send one of our own to go after them and right now I don't think we can take that risk."

"I can go!" Shirley exclaimed.

"No, even if you're only a student, we need all hands on deck we can gather."

"Indeed," I sent the rest of the Soul Reapers I could find out across the rest of the Soul Society, see if the Rukongai is effective. They were all below 14th seat. I figured we could handle this.

"We'll go out there as well," Euphie suggested, "It doesn't sound like we'll be of much help."

"Yes, why don't you—"

Ukitake said only for everyone to feel the crushing spiritual pressure from outside. He trembled. "They know we're here."

Everyone rushed outside. Assembled before them was the Togabito that had escaped hell, with Aizen at the front of the pack.

"Aizen," Ukitake scowled at him.

"Ukitake Jushiro. How good to see you again."

"What are you scheming this time Aizen?" Hisana snapped.

"As much as it pains me to say this, I'm not the one calling the shots this time," Aizen replied.

"Wait…but if you're not leading then—"

"Yes, the number one has escaped."

"But…you're all recognized in the system," Stefan went wide-eyed, "So where is?"

"She's not here," Aizen said with a smirk, "We are to deal with you while she heads to the living world. Her target is there."

"Target?" Ukitake asked, confused only to gasp, "Wait! So then—"

"I see the gears in your head turn quickly, Ukitake-taicho. Our first target of elimination: is Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

Kasumi walked down the streets as she headed towards Ichigo's place of residence. Soifon and Yoruichi saw her and sensed her enormous spiritual power and could sense her hostile intent. Yoruichi and Soifon detonated their gigais and attacked her, but Kasumi unleashed her Damascus claws and cut them with a side swipe as she casually walked past them as though she were swatting flies.

_She's…so powerful, _Yoruichi gasped as she collapsed on the ground alongside Soifon.

Kasumi kicked the door open and made her was towards Ichigo where Orihime stood defiantly, holding her arms spread out in front of Ichigo's fallen form.

"Out of my way girl," Kasumi told her.

"No! I won't let you hurt Ichigo!" Orihime said. Her necklace and ring flashed as her wings appeared. As she had not been in hell, Orihime did not know Kasumi and therefore used her Geass to identify her. She saw Kasumi's full name. "Kasumi A—"

Kasumi's reiatsu flooded the area and Orihime's power was nowhere near the portion of it flooding out to the point where the foundation was beginning to cave in around the Urahara shop. "You cannot stop me, girl," Kasumi said.

_Her power…she's so strong, but that name I saw. _She turned towards Kasumi as the girl began to walk towards Ichigo. _How can she be…_Orihime's stream of consciousness failed her as she passed out.

Kasumi stood over Ichigo and brushed his hair aside. "I know Rita trained you," she said, "I knew she would, given the chance. I could just kill you right now," Kasumi said putting her hand on Ichigo's heart, "but the problem with the Dream Maker is that it protects those who have been affected by its power from those who cast it," Kasumi smirked as she spread her arms out and her body began to fade into a mere wisp of shadow, "With one exception." Kasumi turned into little more than a collection of shadowy bubbles. _Like this I can enter your dreams, Kurosaki Ichigo and once inside: I fight you and you will fight me back with everything that you have. Give me the fight of my life. Prove to me that I have not underestimated your growth potential. _With that Kasumi entered into Ichigo's dream realm by entering his body through his ear canal and entering her soul directly into his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

"You won't get away with this Aizen," Hitsugaya glared.

"On the contrary, Hitsugaya Toshiro, we already have."

Angered, Hitsugaya ran towards Aizen and smacked his blade against Aizen's.

"You really should know better, Hitsugaya Toshiro," Aizen told him.

"It's been twenty years. You've almost reached your potential, when I was only beginning to tap into mine last we clashed. HYORINMARU!" With a blast of frigid air, Hitsugaya sent Aizen careening across the air and he and Aizen stood on opposite roof tops a ways away from the starting point. Hitsugaya swung his sword down. In the past twenty years he no longer looked like a child anymore. Hitsugaya was fully grown and rather handsome. He was 5' 7" and 55kg.

"I see how much you have improved, Hitsugaya Toshiro, but if you think you're on my level, you're mistaken!"

"We'll see who's mistaken Aizen! I still haven't forgiven you for what you did to Momo! This is payback for last time!" Hitsugaya shouted. "I don't care if I do not act in the manner befitting of a captain. I will," Hitsugaya tensed up and then shouted, "I will violently hack you to pieces!" Hitsugaya swung his sword down. "Bankai!" Hitsugaya's Bankai had morphed since Aizen last saw it. The flowers that used to hold its time limit were gone. The wings were less bulky, more condensed, and the ground frosted over wherever it was Hitsugaya walked. His hair also now had lines of ice running through it and there was an ice circlet running about his forehead. His tail was also thinner. "Aizen! As your successor, I challenge you!"

Back on spot, the others looked at the remaining choices for them.

"Gin, you take the girl," Stefan told him.

"Yeah, figured ya might say dat. She's a wild one dat one. Just like me."

"I'll take Talbumosuke then," Hisana replied.

"I'll take the big guy," Stefan stated.

"I guess that leaves me with Ulquiorra," Ukitake stated.

"Oh hell no," Ginjo said, stepping forward, "I'm not gonna let this opportunity pass me up. He pointed at Ukitake with his cross of scaffold! You're mine, Ukitake Jushiro!" Ginjo ran towards Ukitake and attacked.

"Looks like the responsibility has been forced on us, Yachiru, Rukia," Susanna said, getting her Zanpakuto ready.

Yachiru and Rukia got theirs ready as well. They didn't have to win, just buy Ukitake some time.

As each of the fighters disappeared to face their opponents, save Gin who had to taunt Nyra by insulting Aizen and that got her ticked off enough to leave him be. This left Euphie and Shirley all alone with Tsukishima. Shirley and Euphie readied their un-mastered Zanpakuto.

"That's cute," Tsukishima said with a glint in his eye, "You two actually think you can fight me?"

"Well…we have to try!" Euphie declared.

"How sentimental," Tsukishima said, "For the two of you, I don't even have to waste my time." Tsukishima prepared to strike forward and cut Shirley down to size, "Farewell."

At the last second though, a new blade came in contact with Tsukishima's sword as it did its best to push him back. Reiatsu tempering the blade, the newcomer resisted the effect of Tsukishima's book of the end, though a crack appeared in the sword.

Tsukishima jumped back and looked at the newcomer standing before him. It was a young girl with short green hair, like Yuna's, and reddish-purple eyes.

"And just where did you come from?"

"I just woke up," the newcomer replied. "I sensed a disturbance going on over here and I decided to help out."

The newcomer had not come alone. From behind Tsukishima sensed Kido being directed at him: Sokatsui to be precise. He dodged. A Britannian woman with long brown hair and slight well-endowment stood behind him.

"Miss Kujo! Miss Stowa!" Euphie cried out.

Tsukishima looked the newcomers as they prepared to face off against him, Zanpakuto at the ready. Tsukishima smiled casually. It was rather unsettling.

"You know them?" Shirley asked Euphie.

"Yes," she looked at the brown haired woman. "Sixth seat of Squad Ten: Stowa May." She looked at the other woman. "And, recently promoted Fifth seat of Squad Six: Kujo Nozomi."

As the two women stood before Tsukishima, May said to Nozomi, "Just like old times, eh Nozomi?"

Nozomi merely nodded. She swung her sword down and at waist level with both hands. "Let's go."

"Right," May said and let her Zanpakuto float in front of her as blue reiryoku shot up from beneath her, "Chant, Sento!" **(Battlemage) **May soon had a long scepter made of a turquoise ore with a glowing yellow orb coated by this turquoise ore, like a fossil in a rock bed, towards the tip. She twirled the mage-like staff at her side.

"Rain without end, Arazome Shigure!" The cross-shaped pink energy sprouted from Nozomi's broadsword as she wielded it in front of her.

"How cute, you actually think you can stand on my level." Tsukishima swung his sword at the ready and tilted his head back as he beckoned his finger towards his cheek while holding his hand by his neck. And with that the clash had fully begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Vera's Dream Realm<strong>

The members of the Gotei that resisted Kasumi's spell were unaffected because they each saw that they rather liked their lives and did not need dreams to improve it. Those that were affected were having a dream that befit what was known about them: touching their innermost hearts.

For the members of Lelouch's harem, most of them, each of them were dreaming about Lelouch and wanting him and only him at their side.

For Kendra: She wanted her older sister to have never died

For Yolanda: She wished she had never become a mongrel of war.

For Rebetuka: She wanted to have no consequences of going out and causing chaos.

For Momo: She wished that Aizen was not truly evil and never was and that he and Lelouch were the best of friends.

For Byakuya: He wished that his parents were still alive

For Renji: He wished that he and Rukia could be together

For Shunsui: He wished that Nanao had not died and he could have a threesome with her and Lisa. He also wished Yamamoto was still around to admonish him. He missed the old fart.

For Ashido: He wished he could have helped all of the members of his party survive the Hueco Mundo encounter and somehow find a way out, living with them and copulating with one of the members he was rather fond of.

For Tosen: Mariko. He missed her.

For Senna: She wished that Talbumosuke was still at her side and that her family was never corrupted and had been destroyed, that Aizen had been exposed from the start.

For Kenpachi: That Hekira had never died. He was in another universe where Hekira and Unohana, two women he respected were his partners in destroying anything that moved or put up a fight and every day that was boring they'd have a three way spar. They'd all get tired and there was much rejoicing. Yachiru was with them too. Unohana was like the mother with Hekira being the eldest sister, Kenpachi the middle child and Yachiru the youngest. They were all a crazy "family".

For Shisato: She wished that Ikkaku could still be with her.

For Yumichika: Just that Ikkaku was alive and he could drink and party with him and watch him be an idiot

For Kaien: As much as he loved Rukia, he still missed Miyako.

For Kiyone: She wanted to marry Ukitake and did not think that she could. She did not have the courage to ask him even out on a date.

For Unohana: She wished that Rita had been around more often. To watch over her as she did whatever she wanted and Rita would pat her on the head and tell her she was a good girl.

But none of this was surprising. Each Soul Reaper had their own fantasy to live out, none of which particularly disturbing to the likes of Sigmund Freud.

But there was one dream realm that would've made even Unohana a little bit uncomfortable. One dream realm that would've terrified even the manliest of men in the Gotei 13: The dream realm of Ukitake Vera.

"Cynthia…I thought you loved me."

The woman being referred to as Cynthia was a girl with blood red hair, with eyes to match, arranged in a spiked ponytail. This was actually Vera, but in her fantasy dream realm Vera was back to being a nameless girl, a prowler and a killer and she was currently killing her current prey. She was holding a jagged knife at the throat of her latest lover a man of whom she'd finally managed to get what she wanted from him: his coin.

"I do, but I love your money more," 'Cynthia' said in her innocent child-like voice. She laughed as she pressed the knife closer to the man's throat. "And of course it's the smell of blood that turns me on the most." With that she decapitated her lover and reveled in the blood spilling onto the floor, lapping some of it up and rubbing it on her body, letting out a gasp of ecstasy.

In her fantasy, Vera had never become a soul reaper. She had remained a murderer and all because she had overcome a single pivotal role in her life. Long before she entered the Shino academy Vera was naught but a killer, but not a serial killer. No, Vera personalized her victims. She would get close to them, bed them, do ecchi things to them and let them do the same to her. And when she got bored with them she would kill them in very creative ways. Vera loved it. She loved all of what she was, the trickery, the death, the prize at the end, taking a decapitated victim's skull and taking in the scent of rotting flesh as the skin decayed right off. Back in those days Vera could be summed up in one word: freak. And she had been able to continue living out the fantasy because she was able to overcome an event that had changed her life forever.

It was many years ago, Vera was the lover to her latest chosen target. His name was inconsequential to her, but his appearance was the loveliest she had seen in all of her victims. He had such a slim body, short black hair, parted in the center and tipping up out at the sides and he was a very charming man. Vera liked it when her food flirted back to her.

However, there had been something different about the way he had treated her. Most of Vera's victims wound up becoming corpses within a week, but this man was taking months, almost a full season and Vera still couldn't get enough of him. Perhaps it was the way he touched her body or the fact that he talked dirty with her, but the most likely reason was something he had said after one of their intimate sessions.

"Vera," it was the name she had used when she was his lover, "I don't say this about any other girl, but," he turned towards her and smiled at her, "I think I want you to be at my side forever."

"Has the ecstasy poisoned your brain?" Vera chuckled.

"I don't think so," her lover rolled towards her and bit down on the skin along her neck and ran it through his teeth, a turn on for the blood fetishist. "Vera, I want you to stay at my side forever. I will forsake all other women, if you'll only be mine."

It was the first time Vera had heard such a thing said to her. She had felt comforted by her lover's words, touched. And before she knew it, thoughts about killing him had vanished. However, because of this, tragedy struck. Vera lived in a bad part of Rukongai and so criminals ran amuck and one time they came in and they murdered her lover. Vera had murdered them right back. However, as her knife dropped to the ground, Vera had understood the value of life. She remembered all the people she had killed, some had families. Others had given up their possessions or jobs just because she asked them too. Men of all ages and body types, but…she felt something between her and her last lover. Maybe it was because she didn't kill him herself. Maybe it was because she didn't get to say goodbye. But the most likely reason was that Vera had almost felt like quitting her 'game' because of him.

In honor of her lover's memory she had stopped. She didn't kill any more. She went off into the woods and she did her best to come to terms with the value of another's life. And it was there that her fate was sealed. She met a soul reaper in those woods. He saw Vera, called her over. And though they were talking dirty, without her consent, he began making advances on her. Vera fought back, she would not let him ruin her and she eventually did kill him before things got out of hand, but then a hollow attacked. With the broken blade of her dead victim Vera used it to slay her opponent. It was easy and Vera liked it. And that's what made her decide to become a soul reaper.

However, when she reached the Seireitei and sat down at the exam she was met with smiling faces and tons of questions. Vera didn't want to talk about it and became very skittish. She lied and left blank some of the questions to her psychiatric evaluation. She didn't want to talk to anyone and she shut herself in. No one should know her past. She was only here to slay hollows, savor the thrill of the hunt. She didn't want to kill humans anymore, but part of her though still needed to kill something, carry a weapon, and eliminate a friend or foe.

The almost rape haunted her and her nameless lover haunted her dreams. As she lived for years at the academy, Vera shut herself in and just did her work. She was not there to make friends and not there to have fun. Her dedication and work got her recognized and she was recruited by Akari Mari. It was years under Mari's command when the motherly captain approached her on her own. Vera was skittish. She hadn't spoken to anyone, even her captain, preferring to let written words and her own personally developed body language get her message across. And that was why Mari wanted to talk to her.

"Vera," she said to her one on one, "I don't know why it is you don't speak to anyone, frankly it doesn't matter to me, but if you're suffering for some reason or another, it's okay to have someone to talk to. I see my squad as a family, Vera. I want you to know, if you need to talk to anyone that you can always talk to me. I'm your captain. It's my duty to know the morale of my squad members. You are a bright girl. You are a very capable girl, but if you don't open yourself up to others how can you make any progress in the world?"

Vera remained silent. She felt very uncomfortable.

"Sorry, I know my calling out to you was very sudden, but I just wanted you to know was that I picked you for my squad because I felt I could help you. Maybe I'm not someone you want to talk to, but I'm here if you need me. I want you to know that."

From the kindness of Mari's tone, Vera felt less frightened and she finally talked to Mari. It was the first time she had spoken to another soul since coming to the Seireitei. "Okay…thank you."

The path Vera walked eventually led her in direct contact with Kojima Mizurio. When she met him for the first time and heard him speak she became reminiscent.

"_Vera, I want you to stay at my side forever."_

He looked exactly like her lover. Vera felt like she was falling in love all over again. But could she really? Could she confront this man who reflected her distant memories and find out the truth? She never had the courage to act and even now she didn't know.

But in her current fantasy it was inconsequential. Vera had taken a different path in life this time. When the murderers of her lover came in, Vera killed them, protecting her lover and she stayed with him. She eventually found out his name. Since Vera did not remember it in life, the spell upon her gave one that matched: Mizurio.

Of course, even love that ran as deep as the love she had runs dry eventually and when it ran dry, the jagged, short blade was drawn.

"V-Vera-chan what are you doing?"

Vera smiled and spoke in her child-like voice. There were no tears and there was no hesitation. Just a creepy girl whose lover had failed to please her and she was ready to move on. "It's time for you to exit the stage, Mizurio. You've made me very happy for so long, but I'm bored now."

"Vera-chan, hold on! Put the knife down! I knew you were disturbed, but I thought you had stopped. I love you, don't you love me?"

"I did love you Mizurio," Vera said with her sincere, child-like voice as she made her murderous advance, "but love does not last forever. But you're different from the others. I won't leave your body to rot. I'll make meat cupcakes out of you and then you and I can be together forever."

Mizurio was backed against the wall as Vera approached him, her untamed reiatsu flooding the small cottage, paralyzing him in place. Vera walked up and made an incision right along his chest with her jagged knife, still smiling. "You were the best I had. You lasted the longest in my world, but I will never be anyone's pet or permanent lover. I am not so easily tamed."

Vera was flat against Mizurio's body, straddling him. She kissed him to savor what he had to offer, what little there was left to her.

"Vera I can make things interesting, just tell me what you want!" Mizurio pleaded

The look in Vera's eye was cheerful, but completely uninviting. "There's nothing you can do. You simply can't satisfy me anymore." And with that the maiming began until it turned into murder as she stabbed him repeatedly in the chest, despite his protests, until his blood painted the building and she took disturbingly high visceral joy in carving him up and watching him struggele. Vera was euphoric. Her lover's blood was delicious. The fact that it had taken so long made it even more tantalizing. Vera sat down as she used her lover's bleeding corpse as a chair and proceeded to pleasure herself until climax. She had never made a kill that left her in such an aroused state. And from then on, her destiny changed.

In what would be considered the present outside her fantasy, Vera had built up quite the scary reputation. She had many nom de guerres including "the Red Widow" and "the Vamp of the Soul Society" coupled with "the Sanguine Succubus" and, of course, "the Iron Drinker". Things were harder now that she was a wanted woman, but Vera could still convince new arrivals into her web. She didn't even bother with new aliases anymore. She now stuck with a set name. It was the name on all of her wanted posters. She was simply known as Lilith.

As she sat around in the stone cottage that she had built by hand over the last 100 years she looked at the skulls of her victims and the heads currently rotting: her trophies. Yes she loved the men she had tangled with. She had loved them…to death.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Yikes, right? So, before I go into the next chapter, which will show Cornelia's dream realm, I know I only summarized the other dream realms, but for fanservice purposes, I will show any dream realm you guys want to see before it's time for the Soul Society to wakey-uppy. Oh come on did you really think this was going to work? You'll see in Kasumi and Ichigo's fight next chapter what exactly happens. Let's just say Kasumi is missing a few details on Ichigo so the fight will not go how she intends. See you guys later).**


	184. Kasumi's True Goal

**(A/N: Ah, I've been waiting to do this. I hope the beginning portion of this chapter doesn't come across as a case of Dude, not funny, regarding what happens. Oh and yes we are going to see Kasumi and Ichigo go toe to toe this chapter. Also IMPORTANT I know I promised er…fanservice, but as I sat down to add, I realized that if I was going to add fanservice to this in any form…it would disrupt the flow of the chapter. And when you make anime that puts fanservice in the way of the actual good stuff you wind up with Ikki Tousen, Mahou Sensei Negima and Highschool of the Dead. In other words: no fanservice, sorry. Let's get this chapter out the way it should).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Cornelia's Dream Realm<strong>

On the rotation of the Earth in which Kasumi's Dream Maker spell was cast, the General-in-chief of Britannia's armies had been in Japan for "special personal training". Meredith Meredia and John Masters were left as her substitutive generals, but she could be reached in the case of an emergency. Many questioned why the young General-in-chief needed "special personal training" and what kind of training it was, but Nunnally did her best to cover for Cornelia without revealing too much, saying that Cornelia's success in this training would benefit all of Britannia. Some remained skeptical, but most had their faith in, if not the Empress, than definitely in Cornelia.

With that being said, Cornelia had been staying as a guest in the Empress' palace and her special training was under the supervision of Arisawa Tatsuki in an empty room normally used to store missiles. Even Tatsuki's more powerful techniques would be hard pressed to destroy the entire facility given how spacious it was.

However, that was during the day. At night, Ichigo, Orihime, and Tatsuki were more than willing to accommodate their new comrade to save her on hotel expenses, though there were some days when Kaguya felt the need to "increase international relations", by letting Cornelia stay in the palace. On the day in question, Cornelia had been staying at Ichigo's place, formerly known as the Urahara shop, and was completely oblivious to Kasumi's visit. She was stuck in the land of sleep much like her new comrades and what a dream it was.

In the hall of the Britannian throne, Cornelia stepped out into the open wearing her military uniform, a regal, snow white cape attached to it. Cornelia withheld all the standing power in the Britannia Royal Family. She was in charge of the army and the empire. She saved an assassination attempt on the 98th Empress: Marianne vi Britannia and later protected Marianne's children from a similar fate. She later proved her father to be a traitor and had him cast off the throne, taking it for herself, and later swept a purge through the empire, denouncing all nobility that would oppose her, removing them of their privileges.

Cornelia had two husbands when she ascended the throne, later a third when he was of age: Guilford G.P Guilford, Schneizel el Britannia and Lelouch vi Britannia. With it she had absolute power, authority and tactical superiority through conversing with two of her three husbands. Cornelia was revered by her followers, feared by her enemies. Cornelia had conquered almost the entire world. Although nations resisted Cornelia, she had superior military firepower and skill set. In years to come she would soon be the Empress of the world. The areas under Britannia rule were simply referred as such to denote that they were not Britannia's mainland. The citizens there were all Britannian citizens regardless of their former heritage. Their heritage was now part of their historic culture. There were those that resented such a notion, but others embraced it.

As she stood in the throne room before her people with one hand on her hip and the other hand on her mantle, standing with her legs spread apart, joints straight, Lelouch declared, "All hail her majesty the ninety-ninth Empress of the Holy Britannia Empire, your General-in-chief, Cornelia li Britannia!"

"Your majesty!" all the people in the room bowed before Cornelia. A camera hanging from the ceiling zoomed in on Cornelia and Lelouch was signaled from the side entrance that Cornelia was in proper focus. He signaled to his wife of such a thing and Cornelia began her speech.

She let go of her mantle and made a fist, holding it out in front of her bosom. She spoke with conviction and expressed it in her face as she began her speech. "All men and women are created uniquely. Nothing separates us from one another beyond the fact that we were born to different nations and different heritages in different parts of the world. We are all human beings and we must all unite together as one species the same way that animals flock together though live in different tribes and cultures." She extended her arm out in front of her, fanning her palm and dropped her other arm at her side. "I will not rest until the entire world understands that we are not to fight amongst each other that our differences are of a cultural diversity and not an ethnocentric bureaucracy. Who knows what deep space exploration may have in store for us. If there are other species out there that are barbaric and hostile we must be ready to face such a challenge as a planet not as individual nations. I will bring us there as a fair and just ruler under a banner of blue, black and gold for many generations to come." Cornelia pumped her fist to the air. "All hail Britannia!"

Throughout the place Cornelia's speech was broadcasted people cheered for her and shouted the same three words over and over again. Lelouch stood by not joining in the animalistic chanting, much like other more sophisticated individuals, but he was smiling at his wife and sister, knowing her conviction would mean good things. She had the experience and firepower to carry out his vision or rather their vision. They even had Schneizel along for the ride. Guilford was the only man amongst Cornelia's husbands that was more out of love than anything else. While sibling relations were not uncommon in a royal family, Cornelia's warm feelings for her two half-brothers she could not keep secret and as the one with polygamous standing power, only Cornelia was the one allowed to have multiple spouses. She stood with that same strong smile of conviction. It was a smile that said, "Try to defeat me if you dare. You will fail."

After everyone cleared out in the aftermath of Cornelia's speech she had her chauffer, her half-brother Odysseus, denounced of his royal heritage during the purge, escort his younger sister to Military HQ. There the Knights of the Round awaited her on the top floor. Guilford was the Knight of One and Cornelia's personal bodyguard. During the purge, Bismarck Waldstein had attempted to take vengeance for Charles rather than serve his country and was publically executed. Marianne had been in the car with Cornelia and arrived with the Empress for she was the Knight of Two, reinstated after a near ten-year retirement. She was Cornelia's best pilot. Gino Weinberg was the Knight of Three. Dorothea Ernst was the Knight of Four. Suzaku Kururugi, Euphemia's Japanese-Britannian husband, was Cornelia's third best pilot and the Knight of Seven. There were vacant spaces for five, six and seven. The only other active knight was Corenelia's second best pilot, her best friend, the Knight of Nine, Nonette Enneagram. Nonnette was slightly jealous that Guilford had been chosen over her as the Knight of One when Cornelia came to power, but Cornelia jabbed at Nonette saying she didn't trust her best friend with the clearance to fire nuclear missiles. Nonette laughed, since nuclear weapons research was now illegal across all countries ever since the experiments proved too catastrophic, but understood. Luciano Bradley and Monica Kruszewski had, unfortunately for the latter, been lost during the purge during Bismarck's attempt at revenge. Cornelia was thinking of putting Jeremiah Gottwald as a new knight of the round, perhaps a new Knight of Five, a position that hadn't been occupied in several comings of Emperors and Empresses, but that was yet to be determined with his Knightmare Frame not yet finished in construction and his capabilities not yet fully tested as a pilot.

After a long day at the office, each knight of the round giving a proper report to Cornelia on remaining warfronts, including Cornelia's lead military general Andreas Darlton, Cornelia returned home to kick back and relax. Cornelia hung up her cape first and took off her boots. However, before she could get out of the foyer, the empress was nearly tackled with a big hug from her sister, Euphie. Cornelia hugged her back and the two began to talk to each other until the sounds of broken china and glass could be heard from the kitchen.

Cornelia promptly let go of Euphie and stormed over to the kitchen. Sitting on the floor, desperately trying to clean everything, was Guinevere su Britannia, more recently Guinevere Fay, having lost her Britannian name and been kicked out of the family due to having been exposed through a huge scandal that ruined her family and her life. Rather than be executed, Guinevere had begged Cornelia for mercy. Cornelia, in an act of cruel mercy, set Guinevere up as her maid servant in the house.

Guinevere was terrible at it and she knew she was terrible at it, but it was either this or death and as long as Guinevere wanted to live this was all she could do with Cornelia's iron grip keeping her from getting a job practically anywhere. Guinevere, in her maid outfit, complete with headdress and apron, was tearfully picking up the broken pieces of china and glass. In the years that she had been Cornelia's servant her younger sister had destroyed her self-confidence and the once haughty crown princess was nothing more than a simpering coward now, desperately hanging onto her shattered life.

"Going to make the rat excuse?" Cornelia asked Guinevere, tapping a finger to her arm, both of them folded.

"N-no, your majesty," Guinevere bowed her head to the floor, "I-I was starting to cook dinner. I-I used the step ladder to reach one of the good plates, but I fell forward and knocked the whole shelf down. I-I'm sorry." Cornelia walked over to Guinevere and pushed her foot down onto her servants head, earning a yelp from Guinevere. "Please your majesty, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" Guinevere pleaded.

"What have I told you before Guinevere?" Cornelia asked, pushing down with force, "If you can't cook, order in. Now clean up this mess, order some new plates and glasses online and order in some pizza."

"Yes you majesty," Guinevere said submissively.

Cornelia then picked Guinevere up roughly by the arm and, for seemingly no reason at all other than the fact that she could, slapped her across the face. "Incompetent fool."

"I'm sorry," Guinevere apologized, holding her hand where she'd been slapped. Cornelia pulled Guinevere by the hair and dragged her in front of the mirror by the wall and pushed her down on the small table in front of it.

"Take a look at yourself Guinevere," Cornelia said, smiling like the devil, showing the crown princess her reflection, "take a look at what you've become. You were once a proud princess weren't you, but now you're just a lowly bitch. You're my slave Guinevere and whether you live or die is up to me."

Guinevere couldn't bear to look at herself and just started crying, which only gave Cornelia sick satanic pleasure at seeing her older sister like this. For too long Guinevere had evoked this reaction from the common folk and now the tide had turned. Euphie was the only person who warned that Cornelia was going too far, but that was just because of the girl's kind heart. Cornelia had other servants, but she was only this rough with Guinevere when mistakes were made.

"Say it."

"I don't want to," Guinevere whined in tears.

"Say. It," Cornelia said with more emphasis.

Guinevere just sobbed. Cornelia pulled on her hair harder. "Aaagh! Okay! Okay!" Guinevere mumbled into the table.

"I didn't catch that," Cornelia told her.

"m..ch…" Guinevere mumbled louder.

"Say it into the mirror or do I have to punish you for disobedience?"

"I'm your bitch!" Guinevere sobbed staring into the mirror. "I live only to serve and to please her majesty. I'm a commoner filth bitch and your slave for the rest of my life and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Good girl," Cornelia said, letting go of her sister and made her way up the stairs, leaving Guinevere to clench her fists and sob into the side table.

* * *

><p><strong>Reality<br>Soul Society**

Hitsugaya furiously clashed his blade against Aizen's. Each strike emitted powerful reiatsu, but Aizen casually blocked each blow without so much as being the least destabilized from Hitsugaya.

With a two handed swing, Hitsugaya's blade smashed into Aizen's overhead while the number two togabito held his blade horizontally and blocked Hitsugaya full and complete.

Hitsugaya drew away from Aizen only for his left wing to snap off from the root and a gash to form beneath his left shoulder blade. Hitsugaya turned and swung, but his tail was then cut off.

"What's the matter Hitsugaya Toshiro? I thought you were going to avenge Hinamori-kun, but it seems like you're not strong enough to even contend with me."

"Don't be so sure! I told you before: the last time we clashed I had only begun to tap into Hyorinmaru's power. Now, I have fully mastered it." Hitsugaya held his blade skyward. "Doki!" A thunder cloud formed from above as Hitsugaya was struck with a bolt of lightning. When the lightning cleared away Hitsugaya's core form could be seen. His tail had been restored, as had his wing, but now there was a second set of matching wings made out of blue plasma. Hitsugaya had a second tail, also made of blue plasma, and now two draconic heads sprouted from alongside his neck: one made of ice, the other made of this same blue, lightning-like blue plasma. Hitsugaya's body crackled with lightning. There was also a wintry air about his Zanpakuto blade as well. What was more amazing was the fact that even Hitsugaya's eyes were leaking his reiatsu, flashing between white snow-like dust and blue lightning. His free hand was also crackling with lightning. "Soto Ryu: Hyorin To Kaminarimaru," he invoked the name calmly. **(Two-headed Dragon: Ice and Lightning Ring)**

"Wh-what is—"

"Aizen, did you know that there is a level Soul Reapers can reach beyond just that of the Bankai?"

Aizen sputtered.

"Apparently you don't. Though that should be obvious considering what you are. Let me give you a little history lesson. Kaminari!" **(Lightning)** Lightning struck hard and fast as it struck Aizen in the shoulder where he stood leaving a singe mark. Then, faster than Aizen could react initially, Hitsugaya came charging in, but as Aizen took a defensive leap back, Hitsugaya had not moved at all. "Are you scared? You should be. Though I have not the power to contend with you on my own," Hitsugaya heled up his blade, "I've grown strong with Hyorinmaru at my side. Aizen, the fact that you were born strong is also your greatest weakness. We are both young prodigies in our own rights," Hitsugaya held his blade at an angle, preparing to fight again, "Shall I tell you what it is that separates us? You look down on the weak, believing you are the strongest there is. You've had no real reason to grow stronger other than that it simply happens. However, we of the Gotei, to protect those we care about, push ourselves past our limits and in recent years we've given a name to these breaks in limit, the true form of the Bankai: the core form."

"Core form?" Aizen questioned.

"The Shikai is born when the Soul Reaper comes to understand his or her Zanpakuto. The Zanpakuto trusts its wielder. The Bankai is born when the Soul Reaper proves itself superior to the Zanpakuto, allowing new limits to be reached and the Zanpakuto's true nature to take hold. However, by fighting even more at a Zanpakuto's side one unlocks the Zanpakuto's ultimate nature, the core form, essentially it is the release that states that the Zanpakuto and the wielder are no longer friends or wielder and Soul Reaper, they are one being. This can develop in three forms. The most common is for the wielder to stop holding themselves back for their fear of their true potential scares them on some level and they abandon all fear and go for the kill. The second type, a rare type, allows the wielder to surpass their normal limits and unleash the wielder's true nature as a combatant, essentially taking on a stance of battle they feel suits them best rather than what suits their Zanpakuto, a sign of loyalty from the spirit.

"However," Hitsugaya said as lightning crackled around him and the air beneath him frosted over, "I'm partial to my type the most. My type is when Zanpakuto and Soul Reaper merge and are one being. It is a sign that together that there is nothing we cannot accomplish: that two souls are better than one. And, because my Zanpakuto has never 'seen' Kyoka Suigetsu, _I_ cannot be affected by it while in this form. Aizen, your trump card," Hitsugaya rushed in and struck down, "Has disappeared!"

Aizen dodged back as ice formed along his coat. Hitsugaya came in from behind and stabbed from the back. Aizen turned to block. Although Hitsugaya was still far beneath the man's level, he was definitely closer than he had ever been before in his life. With significantly stronger strikes, Hitsugaya pushed Aizen back with powerful swings until he flung out his arm wide.

"Hyonoarashi." **(Hailstorm)** Suddenly the chilling winds in the area picked up and a fierce blizzard clouded Aizen's vision as he was suddenly pelted with hail and snow from all directions.

From above Hitsugaya came piercing down like a bolt of lightning, creating a sonic boom that blew Aizen back. Aizen's reiatsu managed to keep him steady, but the resulting shockwave created a cold snap and crater where Hitsugaya had landed.

Aizen took a deep calming breath and went after Toshiro once more, putting the captain on the defensive. Hitsugaya dodged a few strikes and blocked some others, but it was obvious he was now on the defensive. The shock factor had worn off and now Aizen was taking him a little more seriously. Not good, this was the best the 5th squad captain could give.

"An A for Effort, Hitsugaya-taicho!" Aizen said as he made to split Hitsugaya's arm off from the shoulder blade only for ice to form along Hitsugaya's arm like a guard and repel Aizen back.

"Sugusama Koriboei," **(Instant Ice Defense) **Hitsugaya spoke calmly and then with a claw-shaped palm, smacked Aizen in the chest with his free hand, sending volts though his body and pushing him away. "When Hyorinmaru senses a particularly dangerous blow he creates a barrier of ice around me to supplement an extra set of armor, almost always succeeding in repelling my opponent's blows. Face it Aizen. If you want to win this," Hitsugaya aimed his blade right at Aizen, "Show me your Bankai!" Lightning flashed. "Or else," Another bolt of lightning, "I'll have to show you what this form is really capable of."

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's Dream Realm<strong>

Ichigo sat down to dinner years into the future where his dream started. He was sitting down at a big thanksgiving feast-sized table, sticking his fork into a string bean as his son and daughter accompanied him and his sisters and parents. He was about to stick the food in his mouth when the scenery around him vanished and his family began to feel so far away.

_Huh? _Suddenly Ichigo's fork and food disappeared. _What the hell's going on? What is this? _Suddenly his mind began replaying memories that he felt were not his own. In fact they were his true memories, but his current self did not recognize them. Due to the wild surging going on inside his head and the rush of sensory input, Ichigo dropped down to one knee and covered his ears with his head. The pain in his head caused to yell out as if the sound of his own voice would quell the noise.

And someone it did and there was silence. When Ichigo realized this, he opened his eyes again. His true memories were back in his head, but fleeting memories of the illusion glossed through his mind and Kasumi stood before him. The scene had changed. He was now standing in a large dojo that looked like it was meant for a giant since the steps were so large that each rung was a skyscraper compared to Ichigo.

"K-Kasumi-san?" He smiled as he stood up. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

"Why do you smile at me?" Kasumi frowned.

"You saved me didn't you? I was under some kind of illusion, wasn't I?" Ichigo asked.

Kasumi chuckled as she stretched her arms above her head and then folded them under her chest. "Don't you remember what I said to you last time?"

"Last…time?"

"_And when that time comes, you and I…will be enemies."_

Ichigo's eyes widened as realization hit.

"I see my words reverberate inside your mind. Good. Now, let me explain," She whipped out one of her claws and angled her arm in front of her body as the claw glistened in front of her face. "You, as well as everyone else you know in Soul Societ and in your life, with spiritual power, has been affected by my powerful Dream Maker spell that I've amplified with Aizen, Talbumosuke, and Tsukishima's abilities, resulting in a world where you can live out your deepest desires, but it is all just an illusion. Thanks to Tsukishima though you have no idea, but in reality the one pulling your leash," a literal leash formed itself around Ichigo as Kasumi held the end of it and yanked forward, causing Ichigo to stagger, "is me." The leash disappeared. "I control this entire pocket dimension within your own heart and mind and every other dimension like it." With another snap of her fingers Ichigo was put in his Shihakusho, sealed form.

"Wh-what the-?"

"And now it is time that I finished you off. Fight me!" Kasumi readied her claws.

Ichigo looked at Kasumi with defiance, "No."

"What was that?"

"I said no. I won't fight you! You're above this Kasumi!"

Kasumi scowled, dispelled her claws and, in the next moment was in Ichigo's face, hand clamped around his throat, body hoisted into the air. "You know nothing about me. My 'help' when you went to rescue your sister was for personal profit, nothing more, nothing less. I am a Togabito, Ichigo. I have no moral code. There is no low I won't sink to get what I want. I am here to kill you and when I'm finished with you, I'm going to slaughter everyone else by breaking into their dimensions and destroying them as well. And when I go for Orihime I'll make sure to describe in gory detail how I tore you apart."

Kasumi's taunting got Ichigo's attention and he bit her hand and she let him go. It didn't even hurt considering the difference in their reiatsu. Ichigo felt like he was biting steel, but Kasumi could see his anger and let him back away and draw out Zangetsu.

"Leave my wife out of this!"

"Sorry," Kasumi folded her arms, "No can do." She unfolded them, whipped out her claws and took her stance. "Every ally of you and Lamperouge Lelouch must fall."

"I won't let you do that!"

"Then do your best to stop me," Kasumi taunted, "Now do you desire to fight me?"

Angered and not willing to call Kasumi's bluff, Ichigo readied his stance. Kasumi watched as he went into Bankai, angrily declaring it. "Tensa Zangetsu," Ichigo said casually as he entered the state. He knew better than to take Kasumi on with a sealed blade or even Shikai. He remembered when he had saved her from Togabitos 5, 6 and 7. Ichigo had used his Bankai and only was able to win because his enemies had been worn down by Kasumi. He would have to pull out all the stocks to beat the woman in front of him. More than a decade ago years ago she had trumped even his inner hollow which he had long since thrown away the power to use, but Ichigo was certain he was strong enough to stand on the same level he had been at years ago. If only he knew Kasumi wasn't even trying when she beat him back then.

Thanks to Rita's training, Ichigo was stronger than he'd ever been and more than a match for almost all members of the top ten. Within three years he had managed to master control over his sealed form, allowing Rita to remove his limiter and then focused on training Ichigo to the point where, with Bankai, he could go toe to toe with Rita's Shikai and not get tired. He could do much more, but for friendly sparing he hardly went beyond that. He let his Zanpakuto teach him more. However, would the training be enough that he could defeat the strongest togabito in hell: a woman with more experience under her belt than the current captain of the Gotei 13? That was the million dollar question.

"Excellent," Kasumi grinned widely, "This is what I've been waiting for! Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reality<br>Soul Society**

Things were going badly for the Gotei 13. The tide was turning the favor of the Togabito. Talbumosuke stood triumphantly over Hisana. He'd made his first strike with his time stop ability count, before she'd even gotten her bearings and that wound had let him outlast her, even though she went straight to Bankai, and ultimately led to her defeat.

Ulquiorra had no trouble dispatching his own enemies. Each lay before him in equally broken states, having been unable to do more than give his sealed form a good work out. Gin was still standing, doing his best to stay out of Nyra's attack range, but he ultimately knew he was outmatched.

With his Nami Kogu, Stefan was proving to be able to contend with Vanguard in his La Tecla form, but up to that point Stefan had already taken quite the beating. The man was just as tenacious as Kenpachi, if more skilled and that skill was making all the difference and helping him survive.

As Vanguard swung out wide with his blade, Stefan reverse somersaulted and landed on the creature's massive blade before slashing forward and creating a fierce laceration across Vanguard's collar bone and landing on the other side before being forced to dodge a strike from Vanguard's attack.

"Starting to tire?" Vanguard asked.

"Not a chance," Stefan asked, flaring more reiatsu to make him look tough.

"Ha! I like that tenacity of yours, Soul Reaper. Perhaps there is hope for your kind after all," Vanguard said and prepared to go at Stefan again.

Tsukishima, meanwhile, had also managed to defeat his foes. He was covered in battle scars and bruises, but he had managed to win. Nozomi and May were collapsed on the ground in lacerated defeat.

Tsukishima was panting and hacking up blood. He was pretty beaten up from some of their strikes. For most of the battle May's Zanpakuto had let her spam kido-like lightning blasts, but also had managed to create an area of effect explosion of ice energy. Tsukishima dodged every shot, always keeping an eye on his six for sneak attacks from Nozomi.

However, he'd been so focused on a suspected surprise attack and May that when Nozomi came at him from the front, holding all of the energy from May's attacks in her Zanpakuto, he did not expect to get blasted with energy that accumulated to three times his own reiatsu.

Tsukishima was burned, catching frostbite and his right eye was swollen. He could barely stand as he staggered forward. He had only barely managed to catch May and Nozomi off-guard, but due to his superior reiatsu he had managed to cut them down with ease, not even bothering with memory replacement.

He prepared to try and locate his other enemies only to suddenly find a blade protruding from his abdomen. In his weakened state, even a civilian could've run him through.

The wielder of the blade, now becoming visible, previously masked by a self-cast Kyokko, was Euphemia Lamperouge. She had a stern, sorrowful, pitying look on her face.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "But I have to protect the Soul Society and I can't let you hurt my friends."

Tsukishima staggered forward and collapsed onto the ground. As a Togabito he wouldn't die from that stab wound, but he wouldn't be getting up any time soon.

As Euphie put away her sword though she was then kicked in the abdomen and sent flying as Mia stood where Euphie had once been. "Oh, poor thing, I didn't mean to kick you so hard," she smirked, "I thought you were stronger than that."

Euphie managed to get up and right herself, but her left shoulder hurt really badly, definitely broken. She leaned to one side. Blood trickled from her forehead where she was smashed into the concrete. She could barely stand under the weight of Mia's reiatsu.

"Aww, what's the matter dearie? Is that all you got? Where did all your energy go?" Mia advanced upon her. Shirley was still back by the first division wondering what to do so she hadn't followed Euphie to take action. Euphie worried as Mia approached her and curled her fingers under her chin. "Oh such a pure soul," Mia said with a sensual smile that screamed 'rape', "I could just devour you and tangle you in my web of corruption."

Suddenly though, blood shot out of her back as a fierce laceration appeared down Mia's back. Mia turned around to see a woman wearing the garb of the Royal Guard standing quite the distance from her. The woman had long black hair, sword drawn, and was beckoning Mia forward with her finger.

_It can't be…from that distance? I didn't even sense her approach._

"Lady Marianne," Euphie sounded out.

Mia let go of Euphie and just stared at Marianne. The woman before her sent out this terrifying presence that had Mia shaking and sweating where she stood. _What the hell? I do not feel fear. But is this…is this just from how dangerous she is…or is it something else? _ "Dammit! Seduce, Sucu—"

In a flash, Marianne appeared behind Mia, standing next to Euphie, blade drawn forward, perpendicular to her waist. Mia bled from a laceration across her stomach and fell forward in a heap.

_I couldn't even follow her movements. _Both Euphie and Mia thought the exact same thing.

Marianne was about to put her sword away, but then noticed Talbumosuke standing across from her.

"You're not going to get away with harming Mia," he said with a scowl.

"I wasn't aware Togabito could feel sentimentality," Marianne said with a smirk.

Talbumosuke's stare grew more hateful. "You…why do you resemble Lamperouge Lelouch? Why do you wear the robes of a captain?"

"Because my name is Marianne vi Britannia Lamperouge, member of the royal guard," Marianne's smirk turned into a confident grin, "And Lelouch is my son."

_His mother?_

"Who are you?" she asked Talbumosuke.

"His name is Talbumosuke Atrumier," Euphie told her. "How did you know he was a Togabito?"

"The Library of Infinite Knowledge has granted me many skills Euphemia, such as differentiating between types of reiatsu." Marianne put her sword away, but pushed down on the handle.

Talbumosuke prepared his sword, "I don't care if you're a member of the royal guard." He became enraged. "Anyone related to Lelouch will die! He will suffer as I have!"

Talbumosuke soon found a shallow wound in his shoulder. _As I thought, I need anti-hellfire from Rita to do more damage than this, _Marianne thought as she stood with her blade drawn at her side, scowling.

_How did she get me so quickly? She didn't even move from that spot._

_Iajitsu? _Euphie recognized the technique. _Did she learn such a technique all on her own? Lelouch told me about the library. Just how strong has Lady Marianne become?_

"I awake this morning to find my colleagues all sound asleep in their quarters. Knowing this, I asked his majesty if a visit to the Soul Society was warranted. I suspected that whatever had befallen the Royal Guard may have affected the Gotei. Turns out I was right. And now," Marianne's expression became one of scowling displeasure as she declared, "You are going to pay the proper penalty!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's Dream Realm<strong>

Because of the time imbalance between dream realms and reality, while all the chaos was going on in the Seireitei, barely a moment had passed between Ichigo and Kasumi getting ready to do battle. After a millisecond of sizing the other one up the battle had begun.

Kasumi and Ichigo charged at each other. The back of Kasumi's right hand claw blocked Ichigo's sword as he swung at her face. She then and she made to stab him in the throat with her other arm. Ichigo used a burst of shunpo to immediately get behind her and attack, but Kasumi was ready for it and crossed her claws behind her back to block before turning around to strike, imbuing her weapons with electricity. Sparks flew as Ichigo was pushed back by the blow, disoriented. Kasumi rushed forward at an intense speed. Ichigo braced for impact, but as she neared she spun towards Ichigo's left and back hand slashed along his face. Ichigo blocked just in time.

"Good reflexes." Kasumi complimented as she put pressure on Ichigo. She knew she was holding back considerably. She wanted to test Ichigo's resolve before powering up. She also wanted to make sure that he was strong enough to contain her standard level a mere 60% of using none of her special abilities only 15% of her full power.

As Ichigo struggled to push Kasumi off he imbued Getsuga into his blade and then declared loudly. "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Kasumi took to the skies and crouched down on air as a gigantic half-sphere of Getsuga engulfed the area where Ichigo had once stood. _Wasn't expecting that. He's certainly improved. _

Ichigo stood and looked up to where Kasumi was crouching and watched as she dropped to the ground before swinging out his blade. "You really want this fight to be fair don't you?"

"Hmm?" Kasumi was caught off guard by the question.

"If you really wanted to kill me you could do what Aizen does and use psychological warfare and manipulate this entire place to your advantage to crush me, but you only are using your own power. Why?"

"Do you think I'd answer that?" Kasumi asked, readying her weapons.

"At least you admit it," Ichigo said, doing the same.

"What's the point in denying what is true?"

Ichigo's scowl turned less hateful, but it wasn't significant enough to notice. He wasn't going to let Kasumi hurt his friends, but he couldn't help to wonder what was driving her. He tore back towards her and took a fierce two-handed, horizontal swing. Kasumi blocked, but the sheer impact and force pushed her back. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo fired off the arc, but Kasumi was quick enough to dodge as she took to the air. She twisted her body like a drill and tore towards Ichigo like a tornado. Ichigo braced the impact and stopped her only for Kasumi to backflip and kick him in the jaw. She then took the granted opening and stabbed forward, but with Shunpo Ichigo dodged backwards and she missed.

Ichigo fired off several weak Getsuga Blasts at breakneck speed. Kasumi deflected each one, moving like she was dancing as she did. Ichigo then used Shunpo to get behind her and swung down. He missed and Kasumi leapt to the side slightly, turned and let loose a flurry of kicks into his face. Ichigo blocked with his free arm, grabbed Kasumi's leg during one of the kicks and threw her. Kasumi flipped heels over head as she gained aerial control and stood her ground. Neither she nor Ichigo were the least bit tired.

"Excellent, you're doing just as I expected. Last time we clashed, your unstoppable hollow form wasn't even a match for me and here you are containing my basic level of power. I'm impressed, twenty years and the anti-hellfire have truly made you a superb warrior." Kasumi stood up straight. "But enough is enough." She turned her wrists so that her palms were facing Ichigo, but her fists were clenched loosely. Kasumi smiled widely. "Go ahead and use your Visored Mask. Don't worry about waiting for the right moment. You forget, I control this dimension. Sure, if you die here you die for real, but your hollow mask won't deplete if you use it consistently." Ichigo looked at her oddly. "Oh trust me," Kasumi chuckled understanding his confusion, "You're going to need the handicap. This is hardly my real strength, but you're using more than half of yours. Your Visored mask can considerably make up the difference. Go ahead."

Twenty years back, Ichigo would've called Kasumi a fool, told her not to mock his strength and told her that she couldn't be that confident in her own abilities. However, twenty years and a near death experience had tempered Ichigo and he now had a frame of reference of how much stronger opponents could be than him. Chad once remarked that Ichigo lacked experience during his early days as a Soul Reaper. However, while Ichigo was much less experienced at being a Soul Reaper than any of the current captains, he had enough now that he wasn't any part an incompetent fool. If someone was going to be cocky and arrogant that was their tomfoolery. However, Ichigo knew Kasumi was strong. He remembered that she had decimated him before. Rita had warned him during his training of Kasumi's raw power.

Ichigo knew that what Kasumi was saying was true. "If you're that confident," the police chief put his hand to his face, fingertips pressed into the skin, "I'd be happy to oblige!" He summoned his mask and breathed out as his distorted voice could be heard through his exhalation.

"Good! Good!" Kasumi exclaimed with ecstasy, feeling Ichigo's reiatsu, "I like this feeling from you." You're power currently exceeds what I am currently using to fight!" Kasumi dispelled her claws and held her arms out at her sides as she levitated slightly into the air. "Let's kick things up a notch." Kasumi's reiatsu surged and thick black reiryoku coursed around her as shiny black, translucent, luminescent wings shot out of her back. Their design matched that of a fairy, with four winglets on each side and string-like ends at the bottom, but their shiny midnight black color was evidence of the dark powers Kasumi was utilizing. Her reiatsu stopped surging and Kasumi prepared to face Ichigo, unarmed. "Are you ready?"

"Aren't you going to summon your weapons?"

"What need have I for inferior weaponry?" Kasumi said as lightning sparked in one hand and fire burned in the other. "The elements of destruction themselves are mind to command." The elements crackled in a bigger area around her hands. She smiled invitingly. "Come on!"

Ichigo went blazing forward towards Kasumi, his hollow mask augmenting his capabilities, but as he neared, Kasumi projected a magical rectangular barrier that fully blocked his attack and then teleported instantaneously to his side and let out multiple, continuous bolts of lightning from her fingertips towards the Soul Reaper. He dodged with Shunpo only for Kasumi to spam beach ball sized fireballs at Ichigo, but they were the consistency of meteors and flying towards him like runaway ice cream trucks.

As Kasumi had done before with his weak Getsuga blasts, Ichigo cut away all of his enemy's attacks and just like before Kasumi flanked Ichigo and attacked. "Soran Hari!" The powerful dark blast engulfed Ichigo as he was pushed back a considerable distance. The right, upper side of his mask was blasted clean off and Ichigo's sword arm and shoulder were seared. Tensing, Ichigo restored the reiatsu lost by repairing his shihakusho and restored his mask to go back at Kasumi full force. He extended his blade towards her, but Kasumi was already gone and attacking from his left side. "Proton Laser!" A thin beam of yellow energy struck Ichigo, but turned, reflexively used Getsuga and managed to repel the attack, but Kasumi got behind him in the air and made to kick Ichigo in the side of the head. The substitute blocked with his sword, but Kasumi did not bleed. Ichigo moved with Shunpo causing the force from Kasumi's kick to make her spin in a circle. She dropped straight to the ground like an anvil in free fall and when she sensed Ichigo coming up behind her she pivoted and pressed her palm firmly into his chest. "Aura Shadow Cluster!" A bright blue ball of energy blasted into Ichigo's chest. However, before the attack could charge, Ichigo pulled back and deflected it into the ceiling.

_I don't get it. If she had used Soran Hari just then, or even her Konran Maho, I'd be dead right now. She should be using these attacks consistently if she really wants to kill me, but she's not. What the hell is she waiting for? _

"I could ask you the same thing."

Ichigo was alarmed as to how it seemed that Kasumi had read his mind. "No, I don't have telepathy, but it's obvious you're wondering why I'm not using Soran Hari more religiously or Konran Maho at all." Kasumi stretched her arms above her head, scowled and then dropped them at her sides. "I could ask you the same thing. Why are you holding back?" Kasumi crossed her arm up towards her bosom and then thrust it out at her side, palm spread open. "I gave you twenty years! I figured you'd be able to master that demon within you in that time. Why aren't you using it?"

Ichigo was shocked to hear Kasumi making such a declaration.

"By now that form of yours would be on par with my full power! This is only sixty-percent of what I am truly capable of! So why won't you use it?" Kasumi shouted.

Ichigo scowled. "I threw it away."

"You what?" The Togabito snapped.

"I got rid of it. That power was inhuman. My hollow and I came to an understanding. I discarded that power."

"You fool!" Kasumi declared and with power and speed faster than he could react Kasumi kneed him in the stomach and uppercut him in the jaw. Kasumi drew back her hands and created the same blue ball of energy as before. "Aura Shadow Cluster!" She blasted Ichigo straight into the back of the bottom stair. Ichigo bounced off it like a wall and Kasumi stood away from him pissed off considerably. "You knew I would eventually fight you! Why would you discard the only power you had that had any capability of fighting me? Are you some kind of moron?"

"Do you even understand what you're asking?"

"Of course I do! I want to face you at your full power! How can I prove my ability to surpass Rita if I cannot crush the years of experience and power you have accumulated?"

"Is _that_ what this is all about?" Ichigo asked.

"I must be stronger than her! I am going to surpass her and get my revenge, but all of you need to die first! She won't confront me otherwise!"

"I still can't use that power!" Ichigo shouted.

"You lie! I hate liars! If you won't use it willingly, I'll force it out of you!"

Calling upon the power of the dimension, Kasumi attempted to force Ichigo's demon out into the open, but Ichigo's suppression of the power, along with his own willpower resisted the transformation. Ichigo held steadfast and steeled his resolve not to transform. He breathed deeply with a determined scowl to retain his humanity. "I don't care what it takes! I will force it out of you!" Kasumi charged up and prepared to unleash her full power without the use of her Zanpakuto, which rounded out to 80% her maximum. "Lotus System Restriction Bypass: Level: one-zero-eight!" Kasumi bent over backwards as a powerful white aura coursed around her. She stood stolidly with her legs together, feet formed at a right angle. Kasumi extended her right arm forward like a cat's paw. Her reiatsu was unlike anything Ichigo had felt before. He remembered when he fought Vanguard. The Saiko Koete's full power did not even come close to the monstrous reiatsu that Kasumi was unleashing right now. What was truly terrifying was how well controlled it was too. Normally reiatsus of this caliber would destroy everything within a wide radius just from existing, but Kasumi's power was so well controlled it was like it was barely there at all, but just by approaching her one would feel an intense wave of reiatsu, but the individual would have to be incredibly close. Ichigo knew of only one person, besides himself through training he had gone through, that had this much control over their reiatsu: Rita.

"Teruzama," Kasumi said casually and suddenly, from the ground, a gigantic emerald snake emerged from a portal that opened within the confines of the space-time continuum with glowing yellow eyes. It towered over Kasumi and Ichigo. Kasumi pointed at Ichigo and the snake charged at Ichigo with powerful ferocity. It burrowed into the spot where Ichigo had just been as the teen dodged, but as he did Kasumi targeted him herself. "Electric Snare!" Several lightning bolts coiled towards Ichigo and bound him in electric chains as Kasumi whipped him at the ground before pulling him towards her. She then relentlessly unleashed blow after blow after blow of unarmed combat, whether it was a hard punch or a flurry of kicks and she was coming in so fast that Ichigo was powerless to defend against it.

"I will draw that power out of you! You will transform for me!" Kasumi declared as she continued to beat up Ichigo. "Get angry! Try to destroy me! I won't stop at just you! I told you I'd kill your wife and every person you care about! No one will be safe from my allies and me! Maybe I'll revive your mother just to kill her repeatedly before your eyes! Goddamit! Hate me!" Kasumi punched Ichigo hard in the stomach and materialized her claws, impaling him through the stomach. She withdrew her claw and drew back her free arm. "Ibara no Amashi!" **(Storm of Thorns)** From her hand an uncountable number of thorn-like projectiles let loose from Kasumi's fingertips. However, Ichigo was far too quick to be stopped and he sliced through each and every projectile with such quick wrist movement it was like his arm was a simple blur. Ichigo was panting by the time Kasumi was done firing projectiles. She gnashed her teeth when he refused to fall or transform. Her pet snake sat hungrily, awaiting Kasumi's orders to strike, but she was more than willing to deal with Ichigo herself. "Fine! You want it so badly then here you go. KONRAN MAHO!" Kasumi used her most powerful attack Ichigo knew of in an attempt to utterly destroy him.

"Cero de Luna!" Ichigo attempted to counter, but his attack was quickly overpowered and he was blown back into the wall. He stood up with most of his upper Shihakusho torn completely off and he was burned considerably. His mask was gone and he could barely move.

_It's time I ended this. That brat still can't do anything right, _Kasumi scowled disdainfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Reality<br>Soul Society**

"You want my Bankai?" Aizen smirked. "Sorry, Hitsugaya Toshiro, but it's a hundred years too early for you to ask for my Bankai."

"That's too bad Aizen. You had your chance to make this even. Now I will—"

In the next instant, Hitsugaya's ice wings had been sliced off and his blade broken as several slashes ran up his front. _What?_

"Did you think that Rita would give me such a rank if I was not worthy of it? Did you think it was because of my Bankai? I am the number two not just because of my dangerous Bankai or the dangers of Kyoka Suigetsu. I am the number two because I am strong because of my raw power. Just like Nyra," Aizen smirked as Hitsugaya began to fall out of the air. "Just like Talbumosuke." Aizen sensed his apprentice doing battle. _Now that's odd. Hisana never exuded such masterful spiritual power. _Aizen examined more closely._ I see because it's not her. In fact, I do not recognize this power at all. I believe a closer look is in order._

Aizen used Shunpo to observe Marianne's battle with Talbumosuke. With only a sealed blade, Marianne was fighting Talbumosuke as an equal in his Shikai. He couldn't even get the few seconds necessary to perform his Bankai. She would not let him. Furthermore, her reiatsu exceeded his own and his lack of swordsmanship prowess had him on the defensive, barely able to contain Marianne's fierce, precise and skillful swings. Talbumosuke actually had a stressed look upon his face. Earlier he had used his time stop ability of his Shikai and because of her superior reiatsu she hadn't been affected at all.

Aizen sighed with a smug smile. _Ah, Talbumosuke, my young apprentice. Well…not so young anymore, _Aizen thought with a smirk as he opened his eyes, watching the fight. _Even after years of experience someone with a lot more skill than you can surpass your abilities. Unlike me, your raw power comes from your devastating and dangerous Zanpakuto. Without it your skill level keeps you significantly underpowered, but that's what made you the perfect apprentice. _

Marianne soon realized that she couldn't defeat Talbumosuke in her current state. She pulled back and stood to catch her breath before preparing for round two. "You were not a member of the Gotei when I was its enemy. Lelouch never even spoke of family!" Talbumosuke threw his arm out at his side. Aizen raised an eyebrow upon hearing this.

_She's family to Lelouch?_

"He was an orphan two days in the Rukongai. How can you possibly be his mother? How can you possess such skill?"

Marianne smirked, "You really think I would tell you that?" Marianne held her blade with both hands in front of her, angling the blade at a precise forty-five degree angle. "It doesn't matter anyway. Thanks to the Library of Infinite Knowledge I know how to carefully study an opponent and watch their patterns of movement. I can study how they dodge, how they swing the sword, their tactics become mine to read like words in a book."

Aizen _This woman has read from the library? _Aizen noticed the crest upon the haori on her back. _The Zero Division? That's ridiculous. Even within the royal dimension, the library is a sacred ground that only those with the permission to do so may read from. Its knowledge might be infinite, but its contents are scrutinized. So why is it that she has been allowed to read from them? Did she obtain such skill through reading? No! It has to be a lie! For __**him**__ to allow such a thing is inconceivable! I will have that man's head!_

"I'm going to call the current on this one Talbumosuke-kun," Marianne said with a hint of a Japanese accent, "You're about to see the true skill of a member of the Royal Guard." Marianne's red reiatsu gently flowed up from beneath her, "Equip, Hiiro Kishi." **(Scarlet Knight) **Marianne's Zanpakuto completely dematerialized and she was left a pair of metal gauntlets coating her forearms. Each had a significant number of plates in the design with a gemstone embedded on the backs of the hands.

_What kind of Zanpakuto release is that? _Aizen wondered. _Does she intend to fight with her fists?_

Marianne then reached for her haori and threw it off before tearing the shoulders and forelegs off her Shihakusho. "Come," Marianne goaded with a wave of her fist, "I will show you the power of the one once titled Marianne the Flash."

Talbumosuke smirked. "You think you can take me? Bankai!" Talbumosuke's two swords were at the ready. "Choro Kami no Jikan to Kukan!" He dispelled his swords and used his blue aura. "Shinseina Honoo!" The blue flame ripped towards Marianne, engulfing her as she disappeared into the blue flames. _She leapt into the flames. _Talbumosuke was no idiot. He knew what he saw and what he saw was not pleasing. Marianne was crouched down low before him. She was mostly unscathed save for a few minor burns and she was holding something. A dagger perhaps, no a sword? Whatever it was it was glowing an in the next instant Talbumosuke has a cross section wound form across his body and Marianne was crouched down behind him as two more formed. She had her arms crossed across her body. In one hand was a small, normal, hooked dagger. In the other she held onto a long sword with no guard, but more importantly the blade was made completely of reishi, similar to that of a Quincy's Selee Schneider. If not for the length one could call it an exact replica. Marianne then stood up and the weapons disappeared. Almost instantaneously she had two new weapons in her hands: a katana forged of black steel and another that looked chipped and worn out. With a turning, sweeping spin Marianne went hurtling towards Talbumosuke as she slashed him faster than lightning with both weapons. Blood spilled from his body as if he had just been hit with the speed of Kurosaki Ichigo, augmented with the power of Zaraki Kenpachi, only even more so.

_Sensei…_  
>Talbumosuke fell backwards onto his back as Marianne turned towards Aizen to look at him.<p>

"Sosuke Aizen I presume?"

"That's quite an interesting Zanpakuto you have there."

Marianne dispelled the katana in her right hand and threw her hair magnificently out to the side. "Why thank you," Marianne said and then looked towards Aizen with a serious stare, "How you figured out what it's capable of?"

"I'm starting to formulate some theories."

"Then come," Marianne said taking to the air by pushing her reiatsu against the ground and letting the equal and opposite reaction push her into the air. She then created two double edged sabers with the blades being made of pure energy rather than being made of hard steel. She flipped the tail ends of the weapons behind her back so that the backs of the weapons faced into each other. The energy of one saber was red. The other was yellow. "Show me what you've got, Sosuke Aizen."

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's Dream Realm<strong>

Kasumi punted Ichigo from a downed position as he tumbled along the ground. She tried to force his demon out of him, but he still refused to give in and his willpower trumped her desire to set free his demon.

Seething with rage Kasumi pinned Ichigo into the opposite wall he had impacted against earlier. "Why are you so stubborn?" she hissed. "Transform! HATE ME DAMN YOU!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Why are you so intent on my transformation?" Ichigo shouted at Kasumi. "Do you have a death wish or something?"

"YEEEES!" Kasumi shrieked at the top of her lungs and Ichigo saw the tears. She spoke as Ichigo felt the grip on his neck shaken and her whole body seemed to tremble. Kasumi let him go and dropped to her hands and knees. "I seriously and honestly want to die," she sobbed, staring at the ground, "That's all I've ever wanted. I told you before that you don't know me. You don't understand the hardships I've been through!" she shouted in anguish.

Ichigo stared at her in wonder, confused about her actions. She wanted to die? That was her real goal? No there had to be more to that, Ichigo figured.

Kasumi continued her explanation. "You were my chance," she raised her voice, "my one and only chance to escape all of it!" Her voice came down again, "I would finally be able to escape all of the pain and suffering."

"Kasumi-san," Ichigo reached out towards the Togabito.

"Don't touch me!" Kasumi shouted, swatting Ichigo's hand away as she stood up and staggered back. Ichigo looked at the terror and fear in Kasumi's eyes that seemed to linger for a moment as she panted.

_That was no ordinary declaration. _Ichigo looked at his now slightly bleeding hand. _She did that on a reflex. Something terrible must've happened to her. There's a story behind this, _Ichigo looked at Kasumi with strong, inquisitive eyes, _and I want to know what._

Kasumi was standing with her arms crossed over her body, clutching her shoulders and letting out small sobs. "As a Togabito I cannot willingly die, I'll just be restored and forced to continue to live, but here, in this dimension, unbound by the will of hell, if I can be killed unbound by Rita and not by her hand I will truly and finally die," Kasumi smiled as she looked at Ichigo, "I will finally be free."

She then stomped angrily towards the Soul Reaper angry and harshly slapped him across the face. Because of the difference in power she broke skin rather than just leaving a red mark. "You were supposed to grow and become my ticket out!" Kasumi admonished him, arms at her sides, fists balled. You had the potential! Why would you throw your strength away?"

"If this was your intention why didn't you tell me and let me in on your plan?" Ichigo asked, knowing that response would evoke more out of Kasumi than telling her that there was no purpose in dying because she was right about something: he didn't know her, so he intended to try and understand.

"Would you have listened?" Kasumi asked bitterly, looking at the ground. "You were young and naïve when you were a teenager. You did not believe that any soul was beyond salvation. The years have tempered you and you understand that that's no longer the case." She looked at Ichigo with tear stained eyes as she placed one of her hands upon her chest, "But death _is_ my salvation. I have suffered so much. You have _no idea_!" Kasumi returned stared at the floor fists balled at her sides. "Why did you throw that power away?"

"I didn't want it. It was evil. I couldn't bear to use something so demonic. It took away what made me human."

Kasumi held back as she underhand punched Ichigo in the gut. Ichigo doubled over and dropped to his knees. "Idiocy!" she chastised. "No power is demonic unless you succumb to it! It is possible to find great strength even when steeped in shadow!"

Ichigo slowly got to his feet again as Kasumi turned her back and began walking to the center of the floor. "If," he coughed as he righted his body, "that's how you feel, undo the mess you helped create. You can be free if your sentence is over right?"

Kasumi stopped, bewildered by Ichigo's request, and put a hand on her chest. She seemed filled with sorrow. "You," she pondered the prospect for a moment, taken in by Ichigo's good heart, but shook her head as she decided against it, "cannot know what you ask."

"You helped me once before. You can do it again."

"It's too late, Ichigo. My mind and path are made up."

"It's never too late," Ichigo said reassuringly as he extended his hand towards Kasumi, "Let's fix this."

"No." Kasumi did not hesitate or stutter.

"But," Ichigo was flabbergasted, "why?"

Kasumi stood up straight. "A good strategist always has a backup plan. If you failed to kill me Plan B was, and still is, to escape hell full and complete. I won't lose the pain, but I will have a life to live. Besides, it's fitting that you and I would stand on opposite sides of conflict." She looked over her shoulder at him with the kind of cool stare that would befit Aizen or Talbumosuke. "We're both hybrids after all."

"Kasumi-san!"

"I am beyond your kind of help Ichigo. My eyes only see one path before me and that is the path with the most amount of bloodshed. I will find a way to reach my goals and I will do so with my own means and methods."

"You don't have to do this! I'm offering you a chance!"

Kasumi continued to walk away. "My crimes will not go unnoticed. If I turn sides I will only succeed in turning myself over to Rita. Even with the power you see before you I am not strong enough to handle Aizen, Talbumosuke, Nyra and Vanguard simultaneously at their respective full strengths. Our alliance is not meant to be, Ichigo."

"Dammit! Why do you always turn away from those that are trying to help you? I'm not going to betray you, Kasumi-san! I want to help you just like I wanted to help you against those three Togabito!"

Kasumi stopped her attempt to leave. She turned to face Ichigo. "What are you talking about?"

"A few years ago you came across a mysterious hooded soul reaper." Ichigo pointed at himself with this thumb. "That was me."

Kasumi merely blinked. "That was…you?"

"Come on, Kasumi-san," Ichigo extended his hand to her, "I want to help you. Can't you trust me?"

Kasumi fought the tears and just turned around. "I can't trust you! Even if you see the good in me I can't trust anyone!" she yelled in anguish. "I've been betrayed too many times in my life, fallen so far and made less than a form of life! The only person I can count on is myself!"

"If you don't trust anyone what about the team you put together?"

Kasumi calmed down a mite as she looked up towards the ceiling. "We are a fighting force with a common enemy. They follow me because I need them and I recruited them through the strength I possess. I keep them in line cracking the master's whip." She looked over her shoulder with a tired smile. "No one who has had my experiences would ever think to trust anyone."

"Kasumi-san, you say you hate Rita, but why? What did she do to you?"

"It's not what Rita did," Kasumi said and opened a portal, "It's what she didn't do."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo," Kasumi said and looked over her shoulder again, "I'm only going to say this once: come what may in this conflict, because I will be on the winning side, I hope you do not die. And when this is over I will take you to my side and I will explain to you who I am and what makes me what I am. Or," she looked towards the portal, "if you can't wait that long, ask Rita. Either way, though you are my enemy," she began to enter the portal, "You are the only one I do not hate."

"Kasumi-san."

"If things were different, maybe we could have been friends."

"We can still be friends! Don't do this!"

"I have no choice."

"Yes you do!"

"Goodbye, Ichigo."

"Kasumi-san!" Ichigo shouted at the top of his lungs.

Kasumi entered the portal an appeared back in reality. Ichigo would wake up soon and Kasumi could not be here when that happened. She looked down at Orihime who had recovered since her disappearance. "Cool air."

"Huh?"

"You sleep soundly when the air is warm around you, things are happy," Kasumi spoke knowledgably, "Ichigo will awaken soon, but to free the others you must cool the air of the area in which they sleep only then can they awaken properly from the Dream Maker in its current state."

"What do you—" Orihime didn't have time to get out her full sentence before Kasumi was gone. Ichigo groaned as he began to rouse from his sleep. "Ah, Ichigo!"

Ichigo put a hand to his forehead. _Kasumi_, he thought of what she had said to him and he expressed disappointment as he swung his legs over the side of his bed and helped Orihime to her feet. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Kasumi didn't hurt me."

_She didn't harm Orihime at all? _

"Ah! Cold air! Cold air can help the others! Come on Ichigo!" Orihime raced towards Cornelia's bedroom.

Ichigo looked up towards the light in his room. _Kasumi, I don't know what it is you suffered, but I know you must've suffered a great deal. Whatever the case may be, this isn't the answer. I don't know what the answer is…but you can't find it on the side that you're on. When you finally come to my side I will give you my shoulder to cry on, _his slight scowl deepened somewhat, _because that's what friends do. _

**End of Chapter 184**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Yes. You heard that right. Kasumi's true wish is to die. She is a Death Seeker no doubt about that. The difference between Kasumi and those that have succumbed to despair is because Kasumi knows the difference between true despair and the peaceful death she yearns for. She continues to struggle so that one day a blade will pierce her chest and she will not awaken again. But what is Rita's side of things? Does she know that this is Kasumi's true goal? Only the next chapter can answer that question and it happens next time on Soul Chess. See you then. Bonus points to ANYONE that can figure out what Marianne's Zanpakuto can do and where I'm drawing inspiration from THIS time). **


	185. Marianne Vs Aizen, Kasumi's Plan B

**(A/N: All right then time to see Marianne kick some ass).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

Stefan continued to fight against the massive hollow that was Vanguard. However, his strength was finally wearing down. The top half of his Shihakusho blown away by Vanguard's cero, Stefan was standing as he panted, blade in hand.

"You really surprise me Soul Reaper," Vanguard said as he wielded now only a single blade. He had no injuries due to High Speed Regeneration, but had taken plenty a pounding. "I never thought a Soul Reaper like you could have the bravado to break one of my swords. But, you are at your limit. Admit defeat."

"Never," Stefan declared defiantly, "As long as I remain conscious and my limbs remain attached and functional I can fight."

"I take it back. Your tenacity was something to admire, but a true warrior knows when his limit is reached. Don't even pretend like you have anything left to give." Vanguard then threw a punch to pound Stefan into the ground, but the captain remained standing as Vanguard impacted his fist against Stefan's sword, held with both hands. Stefan cut Vanguard's knuckles and rolled to the side. He then used his Nami Kogu to fire a high pressure wave that cut into Vanguard's torso. Both wounds healed. Vanguard brought down his sword and the impact, even though Stefan blocked, forced the captain to the ground on his stomach into a crater. Vanguard then pushed Stefan down with his hand, crushing him into the ground. "You are broken Lusca Stefan. It is time for you to give up and accept your demise."

"I won't give up," Stefan growled, struggling to push up. "You call yourself a master of evolution: that your limits keep rising higher and higher." Stefan reached his arm forward and stuck his sword into dirt in front of him. "But your limits are also finite; else you would not still be number eight."

"I don't see what this is going to gain you. I strive to increase my limits."

"And you think we don't?" Stefan asked and chuckled. "You hollows have a lot to learn." Stefan grunted and the muscle in his right arm began to bulge.

"What?"

"Understand this, you overgrown monstrosity. We are the Gotei Thirteen. We are the protectors of the Soul Society. Limitation are," Stefan's reiatsu began to increase, "what we make them!"

Vanguard's hand exploded and he recalled the stumped limb as Stefan was now standing again his reiatsu flowing around him, his muscles bulging like a wrestler on steroids. Vanguard regenerated his hand as he saw this.

"And my limitations are not yet reached. I can still go!" Stefan leapt into the air with his Zanpakuto and attacked Vanguard head on. "I AM STEFAN THE LION! KING OF BEASTS!" Stefan then created a fierce blast of reiatsu right down Vanguard's center, putting what remained of his strength into that one attack. Vanguard was completely engulfed by the strike as Stefan exited all the way to sealed form. "How do you like me now?" he asked, losing vision in one eye. He then felt his body give out and he fell forward into the dirt.

Vanguard was shown to have an entire portion of his midsection completely torn out of his body. "Lusca Stefan," he said as his second sword shattered, "Zaraki Kenpachi. I will remember those names," his La Tecla form disappeared and he returned to his base state, "Names of Soul Reapers who don't fail at evolution." Vanguard then fell forward and passed out along with Stefan. It was a double knockout.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Marianne and Aizen were engaged in fierce combat. The Zero Squad member had Aizen on the defensive. As she twirled her yellow saber she struck with one end and Aizen blocked only to turn her wrist the other way and force Aizen to block again. She then made two slashes with her red saber and then made a flurry of quick forward jabs before jabbing forward with both of her weapons and sent Aizen careening back with the force of her reiatsu alone.<p>

As Aizen had never fought Marianne before, Kyoka Suigetsu could not work on her and she was paying careful attention not to look at his sword and simply looking at his face. Marianne used Shunpo to get as far as where Aizen's trajectory would take him. She switched both her weapons to a two-handed great sword and held the blade towards the sky as she turned her body ready to swing out wide as Aizen came in. With a fierce show of force, Marianne smashed her blade into Aizen the force of the swing sending him towards her left as blood was drawn and he went careening through two different walls. Marianne appeared above him as Aizen landed against a tree in the middle of a Zen garden.

Marianne came rushing in with two short-swords and spiraling towards him. Aizen dodged as Marianne slashed the tree to splinters. Aizen attacked Marianne from behind, but she masterfully crossed her swords behind her in an X-pattern to block his attack before flipping backwards over his head and creating a sweeping strike that cut Aizen across the back.

_Without anti-hellfire I don't have the strength necessary to crush him. He can resist my attacks. I may have to step it up, but I'm afraid what will happen if I do._

Marianne flipped backwards away from Aizen as he turned to take a swing at her. Marianne then dispelled a sword and took a straight shot with Kido. "Hado 31: Shakkaho!"

Aizen deflected the shot with ease, but Marianne had expected him to as she crouched low and pretended as if she was drawing a sword before creating one with a double-edged blade and slashing it up towards Aizen, cutting him. She dispelled the sword before throwing a punch at the number two, but her fist impacted upon his face with no effect at all and she drew away.

Aizen smirked. "This is like when I fought Yamamoto-soutaicho the first time. He had the strength superior to mine, but as a Togabito, I resist Soul Reaper attacks. You're a good warrior, Marianne-san, but you do not have the power to defeat me. Let me show you why."

_Great, here he goes._

"Bankai," Marianne braced for impact as Aizen created his wide area of effect release. "Suishokyoka Kotaisuigetsu." Aizen snapped his fingers and space began to twist right on Marianne's location as she felt as if a black hole collapsed upon her, inflicting serious damage. Aizen then rushed forward and slashed down across Marianne's front and then across her body before charging forward and letting the impactful force of his reiatsu knock her helplessly into the air. He then darted towards her intending to cut her down with a strike so swift it would slice her in half, but he then watched as Marianne, while still having aerial control issues, create a small dagger with her Zanpakuto and throw it haphazardly at him, forcing him to change his trajectory only slightly. It threw him off course, but the throw also affected Marianne's velocity and allowed her to flip backwards through the air as Aizen merely slashed at the upper portion of her right hamstrings. Marianne dropped to the ground and nearly broke her right leg due to the harsh fall. Aizen, with his masterful mind, created a gigantic weight and a cufflink to go with it to bind Marianne in place as he darted towards her to stab her in the chest.

Even worse, he had the capacity to prevent Marianne from summoning a weapon to defend herself. Bound in place the only option Marianne had was to get stabbed, or so Aizen thought. He had underestimated Marianne's strength and she picked up the large weight weighing her down with her physical strength and hurled it in Aizen's face causing him to back off. Marianne went sailing with the weight and used her feet to stop herself. Using a very controlled combination of Hados 1 and 4, Marianne managed to free herself from the cufflink and then took to the air to face Aizen again only for her weapons to refuse to work again and so she abandoned her advance and dove towards the ground, combat rolling as she neared the shingles.

Aizen pursued. Marianne used Kido to try and stop his advance, never going above a low-level 60 to conserve raw power. Unfortunatley, Aizen reached her. Then he grabbed Marianne by the side of her face and with a powerful blast of energy sent her slamming into the ground from on high. A crater and an explosion formed, engulfing her in Aizen's reiatsu.

* * *

><p>Ginjo Kugo stood at Ukitake's mercy as the captain had managed to defeat him with a sealed blade alone. Ginjo's Cross of Scaffold was broken in half. "Ginjo, you were never my equal," Ukitake told him. "Stop this senseless revenge and try to understand our position."<p>

"What position? That you let Natsumi die? That none of you ever once came to offer your condolences? I was nothing more than a useful pawn to you wasn't I?" Ginjo held up his old substitute badge. "This damn piece of plywood used to allow you to monitor me when I was alive until you took me offer active roster, when that damn Ichigo kid came along. Are you going to discard him like you did to me as well? HUH?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo understands what we are who he is. Ginjo, you never understood the burden we Soul Reapers carry upon our shoulders."

"Cut the crap, Ukitake! You and I both know you abandoned me! That I was useless to all of you! What did I ever do to deserve your betrayal, to deserve being sent to hell?"

"Look at the actions you're perpetrating now and tell me you deserved to be sent here."

"SHUT UP!"

"Ginjo!" Ukitake shouted, rare for the white haired captain, "Kurosaki Ichigo suffered a similar fate to you. We had no choice, but to abandon him to the destruction of Japan at the hands of Britannia. He does not resent us for it."

"Yeah, because you learned from your mistake with me. How is that fair?"

"Did you ever once ask why we never tried to help you? You never tried to understand the lore of the Soul Reaper, never tried to understand what it meant to be one. It was as if it was a day job to you. So when reality came crashing upon your head you had no idea what to do."

"And what is that supposed to prove? Are you telling me there's a big difference between Kurosaki Ichigo and me besides raw power."

"There is," Ukitake told him. "You and Kurosaki Ichigo both stared deep into the abyss when it appeared before you, but when both of you stared back," Ukitake ripped forward and slashed Ginjo hard causing the man to fall forward, "you blinked," Ukitake finished his sentence with a scowl.

* * *

><p>Gin was starting to run low on steam. He had let Nyra chase him through the Seireitei like a predator stalking its prey. She had broken Shinso into segments and now Gin had no choice, but to flee and hope Nyra would give up the chase or he could somehow think how to lure her into a trap.<p>

However as he continued to flee, a woman with brown hair and a black jacket worn over a red tank top appeared and at the speed he was going he had couldn't stop in time and got swatted away out of the air and into the dirt.

Nyra skidded to a halt to see who had appeared. "Nice lady!" she exclaimed.

"Nyra, go fetch the others that have been defeated," she told the pink-haired Togabito and whipped out the Book of Volcarona, "We need to be getting to starting Plan B."

Nyra barked and took off. Kasumi then moved to the hill where the Senzaikyu stood to feel the carnage unfold. _Odd that she hasn't appeared yet. I didn't think she was that involved in her own self-pity. She has to appear though. It will be the only way I can convince that idiot to run. _Kasumi then noticed Aizen's battle with Marianne. _Oh what's this now? _Using her heightened sixth sense, Kasumi identified Marianne's image. _Well now, she wasn't in my original plan details when I set this up. She's strong. Not strong enough to defeat me, but I can sense her immense power deep within her from here. _Kasumi smirked. "This will be interesting."

* * *

><p>As Aizen lowered himself to where he had smashed Marianne into the ground he was unprepared when a Hirygekizoku Shintenraiho came blasting out of the ground and he was forced to dodge. Marianne stood down below in the sewers holding a simply crafted broadsword. She dispelled it and jumped out of the hole she had created to face off against Aizen as he looked down from above at her.<p>

"There's a detail about your Bankai I didn't see recorded. You need direct perception of a target's location in order to directly affect them. When you blasted me through the ground into the sewer system I found myself able to summon weapons again with my Shikai. Unbound by your power, I simply followed your reiatsu to make a direct attack. "It's too bad the ground has to be super thick. You had enough time to dodge."

"Bravo," Aizen praised falsely, "And what do you intend to do with this information?"

"Aizen, Aizen, Aizen," Marianne shook her head side to side, "Details of your Bankai are recorded in the Library of Infinite Knowledge. However, while the factual knowledge like that can help keep one alive, it does not equate actual experience against an assault by it, so I had to experience it for myself and study it."

"You talk as if you think you can actually win this."

"I wouldn't be so smug if I were you," Marianne said with a smug finger waggle. She grinned. "Keep in mind Aizen that I'm a member of the Royal Guard. You've only seen my Shikai. I've yet to show you my Bankai."

"And? You talk as if your Bankai can turn the tide in this battle."

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Marianne asked with a smirk." She formed a plus with her arms, holding up her left arm gauntlet so that the back of her hand faced towards Aizen and the back of her right arm gauntlet brushed underneath the bottom of her left arm one. "You see Aizen, knowledge is power. For eight years I had nothing to do, but read. In that time I've gained so much knowledge, but, until now, had nothing to do with that knowledge. Using the information I retained from the book, after my soul was scattered by the Shikai of Feluca Tetelra Sharaymin, I knew how to create a Zanpakuto through sheer force of will, but I knew oh so much more than that. Through my reading and research I know almost as much about Zanpakuto as the man who created them. I've studied up on Soul Reaper subjugation techniques and therefore when I crafted my Zanpakuto, I used my knowledge to give it the perfect parameters that would suit my needs to grow as powerful as possible in so little amount of time. Now, that's not to say I gave myself the strongest Zanpakuto ever. A Zanpakuto is only as strong as its wielder. I simply have a Zanpakuto that is the most effective in the way I intend to fight as a Soul Reaper. I molded everything about it the way I molded Lelouch's chromosomes. And so Aizen, I will show you what it is I've learned in eight short years and now unleash into true power. Bankai."

* * *

><p><strong>Cornelia's Dream Realm<strong>

Cornelia was sitting out on the lawn tapping her fingers against the lawn chair. Guinevere was supposed to be bringing her an ice cold beverage while Cornelia lay out in the sun and read the paper. She rang her little bell again to signal that Guinevere better come over on the double. After a few more minutes of waiting, Cornelia snapped her sunglasses off and went into the house to see what was going on. What she found was Guinevere collapsed on the floor, pale as a sheet, the lemonade spilled along the carpet.

Instinct, through her dreams, told Cornelia to run up and kick Cornelia, tell her to get up and do her job, but a cold sensation of dread washed over Cornelia and she ran to her sister's side, cradling her. "Hey! Hey! Guinevere! Guinevere can you hear me?"

"I'm…sorry your majesty," Guinevere moaned, "I…" She passed out.

Dread washed over Cornelia and she immediately began performing CPR and got Guinevere out of the hot sun on the first floor. She managed to get a pulse and brought her into the master bedroom, put Guinevere in her bed and put a cooling pack on her head. Guinevere had been unnaturally warm.

Only after the shock had passed did Cornelia wonder why did she care? Guinevere was scum and she deserved to be treated like the scum that she had so much treated like dirt, treated as barely a form of life.

But something told Cornelia that this shouldn't be so, that something was wrong about this whole scenario. The cold sensation running up her spine, she instantly knew what it was: Guinevere, though she hated her, was still her sister. As much as she hated her, Guinevere was family and Cornelia had treated her as though she was barely a form of life. And she soon realized that she had treated Guinevere the way Guinevere had treated everyone else.

_She can't die. _Cornelia said. _This…this is my fault. I did this to her. I overworked her to the point of sickness. _She knelt down at her sister's side and clasped her gray, clammy hand. "Sister, I'm sorry."

"That's the first time you've called me sister in so many years, your majesty."

"Stop it! Stop referring to me like that! Call me a commoner sympathizer! Act like you're the queen of the universe! Please Guinevere," tears were in Cornelia's eyes, "Go back to being the way you were."

**But this is what you want? This is how you think of her.**

A voice echoed in Cornelia's head.

"Who's there?" The world around Cornelia suddenly became black.

**Isn't the world how you want it: You in charge, your sister suffering?**

"This is too far! I made a mistake! And…and I don't control the world. And," a memory smashed into Cornelia like the force a hammer, "And Guinevere's dead…this is all a dream…a dream brought upon by my own hatred towards my sister taken to an illogical extreme…and my desire to fulfill what it was I could never do."

**But isn't it the world you envisioned?**

"That doesn't matter! That's not the world I want! I want to be where I belong! This is a dream isn't it?"

_This has to be a dream. And if this is a dream…then I can wake up_

…_**All on my own.**_

Cornelia's eyes shot open to the sight of the Kurosaki house. Ichigo and Orihime were standing around and though Cornelia felt groggy, for a summer's day things felt cold.

"Good you snapped out of it," Ichigo sighed with relief.

"li Britanna-san, are you all right?" Orihime asked her.

Cornelia sat up clutching her head. "Why is it so cold in here?"

"I turned the AC up. It was the only way to wake you up."

"Only way, what are you talking about?"

"I'll explain later. Get ready and get dressed."

"What for?" Cornelia asked, sliding out of bed and only now was it registering to her that Ichigo was in his Shihakusho, primed for battle.

"We're going to the Soul Society," Ichigo told her with concern in his eyes. "A new enemy has spawned and we've all got to get together to put a stop to it."

* * *

><p><strong>Reality<br>Soul Society**

Marianne had released her Bankai and a storm of dust had formed around her. When it cleared, she was standing in a silver-colored steel suit of armor like that of a medieval knight, minus the helmet. She had a regal, sky blue cape flowing out behind her with the crest of the royal guard embroidered in gold on the back. An intricate pattern was woven with the same gold embroidery around the cape's perimeter. Her hands were folded over each other and underneath the palm of her lower hand was the pommel of a large greatsword that was sticking into the ground. "Behold my Bankai: Hiiro Kishi Mitsugi: Tsubasa Kogo. **(Scarlet Knight Tribute: Winged Empress)**

"A suit of armor?"

"I wouldn't mock its appearance. Former captain of squad ten, Mari Akari, wielded a crimson suit of armor in her Bankai."

"You certainly are an entertainer Marianne-san, but I'm afraid your act needs to be reworked." With a snap of his fingers the same black hole-like explosion detonated around Marianne. She emerged standing just as she was with no damage to her at all.

"You were saying."

Aizen blinked.

"This is the Bankai of a member of the Royal Guard," Marianne said as her great sword vanished, replaced by two double-sided daggers, "You'll need more than parlor tricks to best the likes of me." Marianne took off at Aizen surprisingly quickly with such a heavy suit of armor weighing down on her. Aizen estimated it had to weigh at least 25 kilograms. Marianne attacked quickly with her powerful curved daggers, flowing around Aizen like river around a rock. She lacerated him with small cuts as he could barely dodge her strikes. With her heavy boot, Marianne performed a pinwheel kick and smacked her heel into the side of Aizen's neck, sending him flying away. She then created a jousting lance with one arm and chucked it at Aizen. She had intended to run him through, but he turned midair and the lance went sailing harmlessly towards the ground. Marianne concentrated and turned her armor an amethyst color. Aizen wondered what was meant by this aesthetic change only to find Marianne coming in at him faster than ever before with two standard sized katanas. She slammed into his sword and sent it flying out of his hands. She then covered his face with her arm as she planted his body into the dirt.

Aizen began to struggle, but Marianne put her foot on his stomach. Aizen could feel that her armor had doubled in weight and yet Marianne's speed had doubled as well.

_Does this mean her strength also_

"Hado number 73: Soren Sokatsui!"

Marianne blasted Aizen at point blank range. When the dust cleared though, Aizen was gone. Marianne pivoted on a dime and created a great sword to parry Aizen's attack from behind.

"Did you really think it would be that easy to trap me?"

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you Sosuke Aizen?" Marianne pulled back and created a circular shield with her Zanpakuto's power and flung it at Aizen, having augmented the plain shield with a razorblade edge. It spun against Aizen's blade and pushed him back only for a clone of Aizen to attack Marianne from the side. She pulled out a great sword and hacked it in half, but it shattered like a mirror only for Aizen to slash at her from behind at her armor. She bent forward and performed a backwards kick to send him flying away only to realize that there were now no less than fifteen Aizen's surrounding her.

"You really don't understand the kind of power I am capable of, Marianne-san," one Aizen said.

"Suishokyoka Kotaisuigetsu allows me to erase all my weaknesses."

"Even if that weakness is that there is not enough of me to go around."

"I think one of you is just plenty, but that's just my opinion. Still," Marianne's body began to glow. "Let me show you where this Bankai gets the Tsubasa Kogo portion from." Her armor turned into gray protoplasm around her body and then reformed along her body. Now Marianne looked like she was wearing a ballroom dress made out of bird feathers and knives. The material was a combination of platinum and titanium. It shined in the sunlight. Marianne was now wearing a winged helmet like that of a Valkyrie. In one hand she carried a sword with fire surrounding the blade. In the other she was holding a small buckler, painted green with a divisive pattern that separated the shield into four quadrants. She then flew at Aizen's clones with amazing speed and hacked them all apart with a flaming blade only to notice that there were now thirty clones of Aizen.

Marianne spread her arms out as magnificent, metallic wings, orchestrated the same way as the rest of her armor appeared along her back. Then, many differently crafted swords began appearing around Marianne in a circle. She created a wheel with one set of swords and flung them like a spinning, revolving disc at Aizen's clones. She did the same thing twice more times before flying up towards the air where she sensed a lone reiatsu. She summoned a blade craftsmanship similar in design to the legendary Excalibur of Britannian history. It was an imperfect replica, but it got the job done right as she sliced Aizen up the center of his body only to notice him coming at her from behind. She created a wheel of swords that clamped closed like a valve and created a large barrier of blades. Forty more clones of Aizen then appeared around her and Marianne became surrounded. She summoned more blades only to smile as her brain hatched an idea.

"So tell me Aizen, you must think yourself rather close to perfection don't you?"

"Are you patronizing me?" One of the Aizen's asked her.

"On the contrary, I was under the impression you enjoyed a little bit of banter in your fights."

Aizen chuckled. "To answer your question Marianne-san, yes I do."

"So then tell me, are all of you Sosuke Aizen?"

"These are my clones created by my Zanpakuto. We are all me and I am all of them."

"So then which one of you is the original Aizen? Near perfection such as yourself cannot be copied. Truly only the original one of you is the true Aizen."

One of the Aizen's stepped forward. "I am the original. I am the best."

"No you're not. I created you."

"I did!"

"Now, now, you can't _all_ be Sosuke Aizen. Only one of you created the others." _That's the problem with cloning when you have a large ego. The clones tend to think they're all the true being. It puts a strain on the user. Until finally…_

Aizen finally couldn't control the strain on his mind caused by his clones bickering with each other and revealed himself.

"Got you!" Marianne appeared right in front of Aizen and cut him wide with a replica of her Zanpakuto's sealed form.

"Clever," Aizen said and then dispelled his sword and now resorted to blasts of reiryoku to try and blast past Marianne.

"That won't work," Marianne said, dodging his shots. She glowed again and now she was wearing block hard-leather armor with bat-like wings protruding from the back, allowing her to sail along the air. She tore towards Aizen and created a mighty battle-axe and slashed him down at an angle. She missed only to throw the battleaxe at Aizen. It vanished into thin air in accordance with Aizen's power.

"Hado 90: Kurohitsugi."

Aizen trapped Marianne in his imperfect black coffin only for Marianne to emerge from it unharmed. Her entire body was covered in an armor that appeared as hard as diamond and she had clawed gauntlets and her breastplate was spiked where the mammary glands would be. Her head was protected by a helmet shaped like a dragon's skull. She drew a shield away from her face, shaped like an actual diamond. Marianne then switched her form yet again as she switched to a black, latex, shoeless outfit. She charged at Aizen as she created a she began running circles around him.

"Shakkaho!" Marianne began firing Kido blast after Kido blast after Kido blast to distract Aizen. "Senkiton!" Marianne disappeared in a flash of red smoke. When Aizen looked again she was nowhere to be seen. However a thin, blue lance suddenly tore through his back with a sonic boom, creating a hollow sized hole in his chest and he looked up and behind him to see Marianne with thick golden-plated gauntlets augmented on her skin-tight suit. She created another lance and twirled it, throwing it with such power and speed. Aizen dodged and it exploded with sonic energy into the ground, creating a bedroom sized crater. Marianne zoomed in at Aizen and smashed him in the face with one of her gauntlets sending him careening into the ground; she dislodged two teeth in the process.

She then abandoned her fierce gauntlets and returned to her original armor and equipped two short blades. Aizen created two blades of equal size and stature to contend with Marianne, but her skill trumped his considerably.

"One sword style and two sword style, I've learned all there possibly can be known about such styles thanks to the library." Marianne said as she and Aizen entered a weapons lock and she transformed her swords to full size. She retreated away from Aizen as she transformed her right arm blade into a replica of Ichigo's Bankai blade, "Tell me though, Aizen," she said as her left arm blade became a standard No-daichi with a Damascus edge. She then transformed her armor to represent only a Sarashi around her chest and wearing the standard Soul Reaper Shihakusho around her legs, but more form fitting. "Do you that there was once a swordsman who fought with three swords?"

Aizen said nothing and listened.

"He was the second Kenpachi. He would go into battle with his Zanpakuto and two extra Asauichi. Do you know where he kept the third sword?" Marianne asked as a replica of Urahara's Benehime appeared in front of her horizontally. Rather than answering she crossed her two swords over her body and bit down on the handle of the sword in front of her. "Res Go!" she said, finding it hard to speak clearly with a sword in her mouth.

Marianne charged forward with the three blades. She struck with her right arm diagonally downward and then horizontally with her left. Aizen blocked both strikes, but was not prepared as Marianne skillfully turned her head and nearly slashed Aizen's throat open. She managed to knick the skin, but he dodged back just in time.

Marianne didn't let up though and began striking with increased ferocity with the blades in her arms, keeping a sharp eye on Aizen and watched how he kept an eye on the sword in her mouth. Marianne feinted with her mouth blade by turning her head, causing Aizen to brace for impact. She turned her body and bashed him in the stomach with the pommel of one sword and then slashed him along the body with the other as he doubled over before whipping her head to the side and letting the blade in her mouth sail out of her mouth as it sailed deep into Aizen's torso.

Aizen ripped the blade out of his body as blood flowed freely from the open wound. "Had enough?" Marianne taunted, holding her remaining two blades down at her sides.

"You fight rather well, Marianne-san," Aizen said, clutching the wound in his chest, "I must commend you for being able to actually wound me to such an extent. I dreadfully underestimated you even with the precautions I took knowing that you are Lelouch's mother. But even with that said, you do not realize the true power of my Zanpakuto." Aizen spread out his palm and suddenly Marianne found herself paralyzed and unable to move and watched as the boundary of Aizen's Bankai began to shrink.

Marianne looked around wondering what was happening.

"A last ditch effort should I find myself struggling with an opponent. My Bankai converges upon a single target, forcing me out of it for a distinct period of time. I am forced to remain where I am and I will be hurt by my own attack, but you will take the full force and I wonder if you can survive."

Marianne could only wait for the inevitable as Aizen collapsed his Bankai upon her, blasting her with his full reiatsu. Although bound in place, Marianne was still able to change her armor and switched it over to her diamond plate to lessen the damage, but even with her powerful defense the attack still ripped right through her and shattered her Bankai full and complete. Aizen was seared by the energy caused by his own attack and Marianne collapsed on the ground covered in potentially fatal burns and wounds.

Aizen bent down on one knee, but with a deep breath and some Kaido managed to heal himself up rather effectively before sensing that the only one left standing was Jushiro Ukitake.

With Kasumi's help, using the Book of Volcarona to restore her fallen comrades to full health instantaneously, she and her group all formed up around Ukitake the only warrior left standing, save Shirley whose power paled in comparison to the nine togabito.

Ginjo who was just restored looked at Ukitake with a smug smile. "Well look at that, Ukitake Jushiro," Ginjo mocked him, "You're all alone. Do you really think you can take on all of us at once?"

_This is bad, _Ukitake thought to himself, _I'm the only one left standing and I still don't know what's affecting the others. I have to fight though. Maybe if I hold out something will happen._ Ukitake prepared his Shikai without calling it out.

"My, look at that, he actually thinks he has what it takes to defeat us all," Mia chortled.

"He will learn his place," Aizen said smugly and rushed forward to strike Ukitake down, but was suddenly rebounded away from Ukitake as a fist connected with his chest. Ukitake and the others blinked as Aizen recoiled. Standing in between the Togabito and Ukitake was none other than Rita Ginunga. She was positioned sideways with her left fist extended and her right palm held up having been used to push Ukitake slightly out of the way. Her mantle was nowhere in sight and her Zanpakuto was being carried in her big bushy tail.

"R-Rita!" Ukitake called out to her.

"Stand back, Ukitake. I'll handle this," Rita's voice was dull in tone. She was speaking very seriously in contrast to her normally upbeat demeanor.

"She shouldn't be here this quickly," Ginjo worried.

"She shouldn't be here at all," Aizen gnashed his teeth, "We put you under complete bliss. How did you escape?"

"Yes," Rita breathed and lifted her head up. The others saw the disgusted glare on her face as she grabbed her Zanpakuto from behind her back and held it down at an angle, "absolute bliss. I must admit I did not expect you to use such a tactic, Kasumi." She looked at the number one. "You arranged the spell so that we could achieve our heart's desire without realizing that we were trapped in a dream realm. You let time flow at its own pace, even going so far as to trap us in it if we became so deep rooted in the spell. However, I just finished completing my life's ultimate dream within the spell and once I had nowhere to go but down, the spell didn't know what to do because I had never planned any farther than that in my life's ultimate dream. The dimension collapsed upon itself and I woke up to the sight of my bedroom to the blaring corrupted data alert firing off in my ear. It was all a lie. It's one thing to trick me. It is entirely another to yank my chain like that," Rita spoke her last sentence with absolute disgust, punctuating the last five words with dark emphasis. She then dispersed her rod into her handcuff chakrams, essentially calling forth her Shikai without calling it out. Aizen, recognizing what was going on took a half a step back. "I am livid right now," she continued to speak darkly, "For the bliss you put me in only to cruelly snatch it away. I'll kill you all!" Rita's reiatsu flared. "Ban-kai!" Rita spat.

Ukitake gasped and began gathering up his allies to get as far away from Rita as fast as possible. The sinners all were caught in Rita's intense reiatsu. A ring of red and white light extended outward from Rita's location and dropped to the ground around her personal space as light surrounded her from above.

_So, _Kasumi thought to herself, _she's finally decided to use it._

Rita extended her arms out and her chakrams circled around and shrunk before locking onto her wrists. There was a bright flash of yellow-orange light that blinded the togabito. When the flash died down Rita's chakrams were now brass in color, but nothing else about Rita had changed. "Jigokunoyokubo no daihyo" **(Representative of Hell's Desire)**

Ginjo, panicking in fear from Rita's fierce reiatsu began to run for the hills.

"You will not escape me," Rita spoke calmly, yet darkly she extended her arm forward and from seemingly thin air a bunch of togabito chains fired forward and grappled Ginjo as they dragged him toward Rita as they restrained him. As the chains bound tighter and tighter to Ginjo's body they began to create a burning sensation of pain. "By the power invested in me," Rita spoke calmly, "I lay claim to your soul!" The chains ignited on fire and Ginjo was disintegrated and his soul was seen clear as day floating around as a small hell gate opened and sucked it back in.

The others just stared at Rita's intense power.

"Next?"

"Ginjo!" Tsukishima attempted to fight, but Kasumi held him back. "No, don't be suckered in," she said. "Rita, I think you and I both know that taking us all on now is pointless." Kasumi summoned one claw. "Unless you're saying you want to fight me, Aizen, and Talbumosuke all at the same time."

"Get out," Rita glared.

"Huh?" Kasumi didn't understand what she meant by that.

"I SAID LEAVE!" Rita's chains erupted up around her as tall as two ladders stacked on top of each other. Rita's reiatsu flared to the point where now the entire area around her was caving in. Golden reiatsu was forming around the squirrely Soul Reaper. "I am angry right now," she spoke with emphasis on every word. "Kasumi, get. Out. Now."

"Well you don't have to tell us twice," Talbumosuke said turning around, scared shitless by Rita's reiatsu. Kasumi grabbed his shoulder and held him in place.

"You are wise Rita. I know that Kurosaki Ichigo and Inoue Orihime are on their way here soon with reinforcements. You know that I would be a fool when I am tired from my battle with him and Aizen and Nyra tired from their respective battles. You would still lose by yourself, but with reinforcements a battle of attrition does not bold well for me. Rita, this is only the beginning of my plan. Although the Dream Maker failed, I still have the plan you thought I was up to from the beginning to succeed in my plans. And on that battlefield I will be more than happy to face you."

"Just. Go," Rita snarled.

"Right, right," Kasumi said and pushed past Talbumosuke to open up the portal for the others to leave. Kasumi encouraged her entourage to go ahead of her.

"GO!" Rita shouted. "We are _not_ talking!"

Kasumi smiled as she prepared to enter, "I never thought the day would come when I would see you truly angered as you are now. Perhaps you are one step closer to understanding those you judge and condemn." Kasumi said as she disappeared into her portal to take her to her separate dimension. Rita cooled down and went back to sealed form.

_Kasumi, I really wanted to help you. I'm really sorry it has to be this way. You want to meet on the field of battle, fine. We will settle this the old fashioned way. _Rita sent out a hell butterfly as her bones flashed green. She teleported the butterfly to the Royal Dimension, its intended recipient was the Soul King.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

Ichigo arrived with Orihime, Cornelia, his friends and Urahara's group in tow. Using Kasumi's instructions they'd managed to awaken the others. Now in the Soul Society, they were assembled in Squad 1 with Orihime using her Soten Kisshun to heal the injured. Ukitake encouraged that she start with Marianne since things would move quicker since she had Kaido. It took a while but soon all of the awakened members of the Gotei 13 were on their feet, listening to Rita explain about what was going on.

"Wait, Rita," Ichigo put up his hand, "Rather than tell us all now, can you wait until everyone who has been affected has been assembled? It wouldn't make sense for you to repeat yourself twice."

Rita folded her arms and tapped her knuckles against her arm while she juggled her Zanpakuto with her tail. "Hmm, you do have a point. Very well. Rita sat on her staff and floated towards the wall and leaned against it. I'll wait here. You all know what has to be done. Cold air, it seems can gently awaken those affected by the spell, huh? I suppose I should be glad I was able to get out of it on my own. Living in hell is rather warm, coupled with my fur and...yeah."

"Should you even be staying around? You used your Bankai what's—"

Rita held up a hand. "All will be explained when we are all assembled. Rest assured I know what I'm doing."

"All right," Ukitake stated. "You've never let the Soul Society down when it has needed you before  
>Rita. Ichigo, Orihime, please go and help the others."<p>

"Right," Ichigo nodded. The group split up now knowing how to free their comrades from Kasumi's trap.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch's Dream Realm<strong>

Lelouch had entered the hospital that evening in a panic. He'd come in through the blizzard and ran up to Susanna's room. She was in the middle of giving birth, but it was the worst possible time for her to be doing so.

Somewhere during the last two months she'd contracted an illness and even though she had a fever that wasn't going to stop her baby from being born. Lelouch stood at Susanna's side holding her hand. "Come on Susanna, push. You can do this."

Susanna sneezed again. "I'm…trying."

"Susanna," Lelouch began to tear up. Everything was going wrong. Susanna was sick, the heater in her room had broken and it was snowing outside. Bad signs, very, very bad signs.

Susanna let out another loud groan as the child in her womb forced its way out. "She needs to hurry," Isane said in alarm.

"Come on Susanna, you can do this," Lelouch told her.

It took a while, but finally Susanna was able to get the baby out of her body. It was a healthy baby girl. Susanna coughed. "Is she okay?"

"She's perfectly healthy," Lelouch said, showing his daughter off to his wife. "See, see?"

Susanna tilted her head. She tried to see, but all she could see was the world becoming white like the snow. "She's beautiful." Susanna lied not wanting to make Lelouch worry. She could feel her strength draining her.

Lelouch could hear such from the vital signs. He passed his daughter off to Isane. "Susanna? Susanna, are you okay?"

"I," she sneezed, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Lelouch exclaimed, "Susanna you have to be strong!" Lelouch gripped her shoulders. "Susanna, please don't this to me. I need you."

"I'm just one girl Lelouch-dono," Susanna coughed, "You have so many at your side. Do I really matter that much to you?"

"You mean more than you realize. Susanna, please don't die!" Lelouch pleaded.

"Lelouch-dono," Susanna blinked wearily, dark circles forming under her eyes, "I'm so tired."

"Susanna hang on for a bit longer! Please! You can't go to sleep yet, stay awake for just a little while longer." Lelouch hugged her around her body. _What's with me? Why do I care so much? She's right…but…but I feel as though…as though if I were to lose her…I'd lose so much._

Susanna put her arms on Lelouch's back. "I'm glad that," Susanna's voice was hoarse, "you," she smiled, "care." Susanna's eyes closed and then her arms went limp on Lelouch's back.

"Susanna?" Lelouch asked with worry. "Susanna!" he shouted with frenzied eyes. "Hey, come on, this isn't funny." Lelouch leaned back as Susanna's arms fell at her sides and he held her shoulders and looked at her smiling face. "Wake up, Susanna! Wake up! Oh god! No. No, you're just sleeping right? You wouldn't leave me? Would you?" Susanna didn't stir and her pulse was null. "This isn't fair." Lelouch looked at Susanna's serene unmoving body. Tears welled up in his eyes. Suddenly a forceful feeling welled up in his heart and he had to express it. "I love you!" he shouted. "Susanna! I love you! Don't leave me! I love you! I love you! Please wake up! Don't die!" _Why? I was happy. This shouldn't affect me so much, but…but…out of everyone… _"SUSANNA!" Lelouch began to sob. _I don't care if I have everything I want. What I want…all I want. _"…for you to live," Lelouch mumbled, "All I want Susanna is for you to live!" Lelouch shouted.

Lelouch's eyes suddenly shot open and he was lying on his back. He was in the 4th Division. _This…this is…_ He looked around, incredibly confused. _Was…was that all a dream? _He put his hands to his face. _More like a nightmare._

"You're awake," Lelouch heard his mother's voice. He looked and saw her standing a little away from the bed. "Good."

"Where is Susanna?" It was the first thing Lelouch thought to ask.

Lelouch's wife walked into his field of vision. "I'm right here, Lelouch-dono. Is something the matter?" she asked with those alluring red eyes of hers showing such concern.

Wordlessly Lelouch bolted from the bed and hugged her tightly. Susanna could hear him sobbing into her shoulder, wetting her Shihakusho.

"I think you three need some time," Marianne said making a prompt exit.

"Lulu," Lelouch picked his head up to see Shirley. He outstretched his arm to wave her over and used both of his wives to comfort him.

"Lelouch-dono, I'm right here." Susanna held onto him. "Whatever's the matter it's okay. I'm here okay."

"I'm here too, Lulu," Shirley told him, rubbing his back.

"Don't ever leave me," Lelouch told her.

"H-huh?" Both Shirley and Susanna were confused.

"At both weddings, I promised both of you I would never leave your side, but…as it turns out," Lelouch smiled through the tears, "I'm not the only one insecure about losing the ones I care about."

"Are…you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Lelouch stood up straight and held Susanna to him, one hand running through her smooth, silver hair and the other around the back of her waistline. Susanna blushed. It was rare for Lelouch to hold her so tenderly like this if there wasn't lip contact, but right now he was holding her as though he was afraid of letting her go. "I'll tell you about it later." Shirley hugged Lelouch from behind. She could only imagine that something had happened to Susanna in his dream. She would ask him about it later.

Marianne sensing Lelouch's calmness entered into the room. She stood in front of the doorway. She opened her mouth to speak.

"You don't have to explain why you're here. I figured it has something to do with what I just experienced. Just cut to the chase."

"Right," Marianne said and cleared her throat, "Rita's here. She wants everyone in assembly and she's going to explain what's going on."

"I see."

"You say that like you expected this too."

"You wouldn't be here if it wasn't important. For Rita to be here only shows how grand of a disaster is going on. How did I get to 4th Division though?" Lelouch asked.

"It was Hisana's idea," Susanna told him, "She said that a medical bed would be better to treat people in on the off chance there were any anomalies."

Lelouch smiled. _Good old Hisana._

"I'm to escort you to First Division when you're ready. Cornelia and Euphie are there as well."

"Was the world of the living affected too?" Lelouch asked.

Marianne nodded, "It appears that way."

"I see," Lelouch said, putting his thumb and forefinger to his chin. "Let us be off then."

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** Division Meeting hall**

Once everyone was awake, most of the group was positioned on the floor while Marianne, Ichigo and Lelouch stood off to Rita's left side and Unohana, Hisana and Ukitake stood off to the wardens' right, in that respective order.

"So," Lelouch was the first to speak, "What exactly is going on here?"

"The number one togabito, Kasumi, has escaped hell and is wreaking havoc."

"Okay, so what's her deal then? We fought Aizen before. He was number two."

Rita laughed as though Renji had told a joke, "You just compared Aizen to Kasumi?" Rita became serious. "The difference between Aizen and Kasumi is like the difference between Shikai and Bankai. There's that big a gap in power." The others swallowed. "Kasumi by herself is not that big of a threat though. Together it wouldn't take much to defeat her, but she has assembled four other members of the top ten: Aizen, Talbumosuke, Nyra, and Vanguard. And she's brought Mia Arruruerie, Shukuro Tsukishima and Ulquiora Schiffer along for the ride. Kugo Ginjo was amongst them, but I took care of him on my own." Rita told them.

"Quite the rag tag team," Shunsui commented.

"Indeed," Unohana agreed, "Rita, what exactly did Kasumi do to us?"

"She used a spell called Dream Maker," Rita answered, "It's a spell that traps one in pure bliss. It was concocted using Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu to make the world lifelike, Tsukishima's Book of the End to find and set the illusion using the memory of the target and Talbumosuke's Jikan Kami to help with the temporal fluctuations. Kasumi's Book of Volcarona was what combined it all together."

"Kasumi said that she wanted to die more than anything," Ichigo said, "Is that true?"

Rita nodded, "It is."

"She also hates you for some reason," Ichigo threw in, "Why?"

Rita took a deep breath. "I failed her when she believed she needed me the most."

"Sounds like quite the tale," Shunsui doffed his umbrella hat.

"Yes, and if we're going to go up against her it's best that we—" Rita was cut off when a hell butterfly flew into the room and landed on Marianne's finger as its intended recipient.

Marianne put a hand by her ear. "Yes, yes I see," she said, listening to the message. She then let the butterfly flap away.

"Was that from the Royal Dimension?" Rita asked.

Marianne nodded to her. "Yes, that was Hikifune. You and I have both been asked to go to the Royal Dimension post-haste."

"What?" Rita gasped. "Me?"

"His majesty wishes to discuss your request," Marianne stated.

"What request?" Ichigo asked.

Rita hopped off her staff and held it in her hand before smacking the tail end of it into the ground. "Ladies and Gentleman, fellow Soul Reapers, and esteemed guests of you from the world of the living, if Kasumi is on the loose I cannot stand by idly as I did when Aizen attacked. She is a threat more than twenty-three hundred years in the making," Unohana's eyes bulged and Rita glanced at her, "Yes Retsu, long before you and I ever met," she looked back at the others, "Therefore, to ensure that she is sent back to where she came from, only one course of action lies before me," Rita looked serious, "I must temporarily suspend judgment on all souls and lay this matter to rest personally."

"You're going to fight?" Ichigo inquired.

"I am," Rita said, turning towards him slightly, "Or rather I must. It is the only way we will succeed. Your training under me was vast, but I did not train you enough to defeat Kasumi. You do not have enough experience or skill to reach where she has." She looked at Unohana. "And neither do you." She faced forward. "I always knew Kasumi would try something like this. When Aizen attacked we lost Yamamoto Shigekuni. For that reason, I trained Kurosaki Ichigo to possibly reach his level. I believe I have succeeded." She looked at Cornelia. "I was hoping to use you too, but it appears you have a ways to go before you could ever hope to reach the level of true and tried veteran. You've reached captain level within the last couple of years." She looked at Marianne. "You were never in my calculations. Having you on this will be a boon to us all. You're not strong enough to defeat Aizen as you just experienced, but that won't matter.

Rita slammed her staff into the ground again. "Kasumi's next attack, I suspect will be something of a very grave nature. And I shall explain when I return from meeting with his majesty." She looked at Marianne. "Let us be off." She and the late empress then headed off to leave for the Royal Dimension.

* * *

><p><strong>Artificial Dimension created by Kasumi and company<strong>

The artificial dimension that had been created was easily molded into how any of the members of the group wished. It was crafted the same way the Dream Maker spell was cast, minus Tsukishima's book of the end.

Upon arrival, the group walked into the main hall of the dimension exiting from the portal that brought them there. The main room had a crystalline ceiling and walls with a dirt pathway that extended off towards a series of doors that led to different parts of the dimension, including the living quarters of each member of the group.

As the group walked in a pack towards the doors, Aizen was beside himself. Like Baraggan had done with Talbumosuke, Aizen challenged Kasumi's authority. "I can't believe you let Rita live and failed to kill Kurosaki Ichigo."

"I didn't fail to eliminate him, I let him live," Kasumi said, turning around to face her group. She folded her arms. "If I'm not mistaken, both you and Talbumosuke had your reasoning for letting him live, yes?" Aizen was silent. "Let's just say I have my reasons too and leave it at that." Kasumi wasn't fibbing. She had her reasons to let Ichigo live, none that her allies would agree with, but if she had to lie to cover up that she was secretly hoping for them to just drop off now that she got what she wanted out of them well there went her plan.

"Rita too," Aizen said, with calm admonishment, "We could have at least tried to bring her down."

"Oh so you want to go up against a woman that thoroughly kicked your butt once before when I'm not at my best and neither was your apprentice? Yes, that makes sense," Kasumi said sarcastically.

"Still, this whole plan of yours failed miserably," Aizen said with a serious, disapproving stare, "Why should we continue to follow you?"

"On the contrary," Kasumi said with a smirk, "It was a complete success."

"Elaborate," Aizen requested, losing his patience.

"Aizen, I've gotten Rita personally invested in this affair. If we continue to push who do you think is next to show up?"

Aizen smiled. "I see, you've really thought this through. Yes, if _he_ were to show up that would benefit us greatly."

Kasumi nodded. "So, knowing this, my next plan will involve merging hell with Earth."

All the others except for Aizen were shocked—even Ulquiorra's eyes turned a little wide for a moment—at hearing this. "And how do you intend to do that?"

Kasumi was quick to explain, "Lelouch Lamperouge has spent years making the Soul Society a better place and then, for Zero Requiem, went and tried to give the world some peace. With fewer souls dying in both the real world and the Soul Society this will cause an imbalance that, with the Book of Volcarona can be exploited. That was why I had to act now even though I only had five years left on my sentence. I would never get another chance like this so soon."

"But you talked to Mia and I as if you knew things were going to wind up this way," Talbumosuke reminded her.

"The fact that there are less people dying in the living world only helped determine the living plane that will suffer. The fact remains that Lelouch has increased Soul Society population expectance and lifespan by fifteen to forty percent give or take three. I simply used an estimation based on observable data in Rita's databank to make that estimation," Kasumi responded.

"So what do we do now then?" Vanguard asked.

"For now we need to begin the components for my third plan in case this full frontal assault fails. Once hell has been merged with Earth the chaos will begin and the togabito will run amuck. While this occurs we will use this to mask the goal of my third plan."

"What is your third plan?" Aizen asked.

Kasumi summoned the Book of Volcarona again. "There is a spell in here to generate a containment field of pure energy if willing participants all pour a portion of their power into it. It can then be connected to a great catastrophe to grow and prosper exponentially. Once it is stabilized by this catastrophe someone—in this case me—may absorb this blinding light of power and increase their power immensely. If my calculations for this spell are correct," Kasumi said flipping to the page as she looked through things, "If I were to absorb this power," she nodded to herself and closed the book and looked at her comrades, "I could potentially surpass the Soul King in terms of raw strength."

"Are you serious?"

"As long as things work out as I intend, yes," Kasumi nodded.

_Interesting, I wonder if I could do the same, if I were to steal this power. _Aizen wondered.

"Is there a reason for that smile, Sosuke Aizen?" Kasumi asked him.

"My apologies," Aizen said humbling taking half a step back to bow a little, "I was just thinking how amusing this all sounds." He smiled wider. "I can't wait to get started."

* * *

><p><strong>Late that Night<strong>

**Soul Society**

Lelouch was sitting up in at the edge of the bed. Susanna, having woken up from her sleep, crawled over to him. Shirley was fast asleep, having been exhausted by the day's events and the sex the three of them had had a few hours ago.

Susanna sat next to Lelouch as the moon peered through the blinds into the room. "Lelouch-dono, is something the matter? You've spent an awful long time today worrying about me. Shirley said she was feeling neglected."

"I'll…apologize to her tomorrow," Lelouch said, feeling disoriented, "It's just," he took a deep breath, "I wanted to wait till the air was calm between us after this afternoon, but I've been meaning to ask, why weren't you affected by Kasumi's magic?" Lelouch knew why Shirley wasn't, but he was certain, after hearing Rita's explanation that there was something Susanna wanted that he and she currently did not have.

"I have everything I could possibly want," Susanna said, nuzzling Lelouch's shoulder and looping her arms around them. "I have you."

"But what about a baby?" Lelouch asked.

"We're working on that," Susanna smiled, nudging closer and rubbed Lelouch's chest, "I don't need magic to make that dream come true, not as long as you're with me." She let go of Lelouch and put her hands in on his knee and she gave a concerned look to Lelouch. "Is that what you dreamt about? Parenthood?"

"No," Lelouch laughed with a silly grin and blushed, "I…uh…had more wives than just you and Shirley. I…how can I put this…I wanted to make everyone happy that I'd come in contact with rather than being tied down to one or two people."

"O-oh," Susanna seemed a little disheartened to hear that and turned her head away, but was surprised when Lelouch whirled her around and kissed her so passionately that she became light headed. Lelouch held her confused face within breathing distance of his own.

_She's so cute when she makes that face. _Lelouch thought to himself. "Don't start thinking like I knew you were a second ago because the end of my dream opened my eyes to the truth."

"Truth?"

"I don't need anyone else. No…best to say that deep down that you and Shirley are the only ones I love more than skin deep and I know why."

"You…do?"

"Yes," Lelouch said, "During the years you and I we've been married, besides the obvious, I knew there was a reason I married you, why I didn't hold out until I could see Shirley—though you helped remedy that—why I didn't reject your advance and go find Nemu…I now know why I love you so much."

"Why?"

Lelouch kissed the side of Susanna's neck and then turned over so that he was on top of her and held his face incredibly close to hers. She was flushing still. "It's because of your unconditional love for me. No matter what I do you will never turn me away. You're so good to me." Lelouch lay on his side and cuddled Susanna. He stroked her hair and took in her scent as he spoke in a low explanatory voice. "At the end of my dream…we had a daughter…and after giving birth…you died and for some reason I felt like my life was over. Only after waking up did I understand why: because you always loved me, no matter what I did. I will always have you, no matter what I do." Lelouch nuzzled into Susanna's shoulder. "They say you don't know what you have until it's gone. I'm just glad that when you were gone…it turned out to be only a dream."

Susanna turned over to face Lelouch and kissed him, surprising him. Very rarely did Susanna make the first move. Susanna moved down and placed her head upon Lelouch's chest, hands on his strong muscles, built up by nearly a century and a half of experience. She smiled as she glanced upward. "You make me so happy, Lelouch-dono." Susanna didn't know why, but she started to cry. "I…I always thought that I wasn't special to you. That…that you just married me to put an end to all of the problems you had, that you pitied me that you did it for me. Lelouch-dono…I'm glad I'm special to you."

"Why wouldn't you be special to me?" Lelouch said, wrapping his arms around Susanna and placing his head on hers. "You're my wife, after all."

Susanna clutched Lelouch's upper arm with her hand. "I am, aren't I? I'm sorry for always being so insecure."

"Don't be, it's part of who you are and that insecurity makes you so cute when you're nervous or flushed." A tricky grin flew across Lelouch's face. "Like _this._" Lelouch grabbed Susanna's ass and she gasped. "Or this." Lelouch pinched one of her nipples. Susanna let out a low moan. Her face was red. She looked at Lelouch with half-closed eyes and a quivering lip. "Yes, that's the face. That's the face that I adore so much." Lelouch laughed and kissed Susanna.

"You're so mean to just do that without warning," Susanna moaned.

Lelouch put a hand on her cheek and pressed his head to her forehead. "And the way it embarrasses you is what turns me on." Susanna flushed even harder. "Do you want to go another round?" Lelouch asked. "I want to try and spice things up a little."

"Ah, I think we shouldn't. Shirley's asleep. She's had a rough day. She's only a student, Lelouch-dono. She needs her sleep. She can't go days on end without rest like you and I can. And you better apologize to her for paying attention too much to me today."

Lelouch smiled, "I'm really glad you care about her so much."

"She and I bonded while I was on vacation," Susanna smiled.

"Well that explains why you two have no problems getting intimate during our sessions." Susanna turned red, redder than usual.

"I-it's weird because…because I don't think either of us are…like that towards other women."

"So you two make an exception for each other and that shows that you made the right decision in letting Shirley be a part of what you and I have held onto for almost two decades now."

"Yes, and I think it's only fair now that we've had this little discussion for you to sleep on her side of the bed."

Lelouch smirked, "Heh, you're always so selfless."

"But that's what you like about me."

Lelouch kissed her, "Yeah."

He and Susanna lay back down under the covers and Lelouch snuggled over to Shirley's side of the bed and put his arms around her stomach, grabbing his right wrist with his left hand.

"Lulu," Shirley mumbled.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"I think I was waking up a little anyway. I heard you and Susanna talking," she mumbled, still somewhat asleep. "I didn't hear what you were saying though."

Lelouch raised his hands so that his arms came to rest under Shirley's bust. "Shirley, I'm sorry I made you feel unappreciated today."

Shirley smiled. She knew Susanna had to have told him. Lelouch would've never figured things out on his own, but it was enough that Lelouch was still apologizing to her. "It's okay…I know Susanna means a lot to you."

"So do you," Lelouch said, snuggling closer. He put his head by Shirley's. "I'll tell you what's been bothering me since I've already told her. Susanna died in my dream right after she had a baby. That's why I've been worried about her all day. I know you're not ready for that sort of thing and I don't feel as if I have to worry about you as much." Lelouch squeezed tighter. "You're easier to protect, Shirley."

"I…I am?" Shirley had thought it was the other way around.

"It's because you don't put yourself in danger as often. You're still new to all of this so you always will come to me when things scare you. Susanna can take care of herself as a vice-captain. But," he slid one hand up so that he had it around Shirley's bust, "If I lost either of you I would grieve just as hard. You both mean so much to me and one day, when you decide you're ready, we can try and have a baby too, but graduate first, okay?"

Shirley smiled with her heart feeling so warm that it was like it was ice cream melting on a warm beach. Lelouch had just been scared. He hadn't regretted bringing her this close. He had already watched her die once so of course his dreams wouldn't show it again. What he said made sense to her and she was happy that he was willing to give her his children as well because Shirley knew she would want them eventually. But he was right: she should at least become a full-fledged Soul Reaper first.

"Lulu."

"Yeah?"

"When you and I finally do have a baby, do you hope it's a boy or a girl?"

"It doesn't matter to me as long as it's healthy," Lelouch told her.

Shirley laughed a little, "You would say that." She curled her legs up a little, grabbing Lelouch's ankle in between them.

He inched closer. "I'm right here," he told Shirley, "rest."

"Thank you, Lulu," Shirley said and drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The Artificial Dimension<strong>

After some short laborious hours of setting up her second and third plan, Kasumi retired to her own quarters. It was a relatively small room, nothing special. It had a desk and a lamp and also a bookshelf. Kasumi couldn't want much more. She walked over to her bed, the end of which faced towards the bookshelf, spread her arms out and fell backwards onto the side of it, letting her legs hang over the sides as she stared up at the ceiling and thoughts circled about her head.

_A bed_, Kasumi thought to herself as she let the softness of the sheets feeling inviting and smooth. It had been a long time since she had had a bed. The only times she would ever be able to sleep soundly was when she would do work for Rita. As much as she loathed her for what she did to her, Kasumi had known for a long time that she was necessary for her release…if she wanted to be free through conventional means of course. Kasumi now had the power to free herself from the hell she had lived. Soon it would all be over. All the pain, all the suffering, she would never feel it again.

The number one togabito looked up at the light circling overhead above her and listened only to the barely audible hum of it being on. The heat from the lamp began to take her back to when she first became conscious of herself and her surroundings, to the first time she realized she was in hell. Kasumi put her arm up onto her forehead, palm facing the ceiling and closed her eyes half-way as she began to remember how it all began knowing that it would all soon be over.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: In the Permanent Sinner arc. Flashback sequence activated! Yes we're **_**finally **_**going to see what Kasumi's problem is after all this time. And we're going to do it: FOR TWO FULL CHAPTERS! That's right. Kasumi's backstory is TWO ENTIRE CHAPTERS in length. The first one breaks her down and the second one builds her up. By the end of it all you should have a firm understanding of her motivations and character. You should **_**also**_** make your **_**own**_** inferences of whether or not she deserves your sympathies and is **_**justified**_** in her actions and future actions. I, personally, am making NO COMMENT on Kasumi's backstory. The only thing that I believe is that I believe that she her actions are understandable and that she sees them as excusable. I don't see it as Disproportionate Retribution, but whether or not I see it as proper justice is another story entirely. So yeah, give me some time to work out the kinks in her backstory and you'll be able to view it full and complete shortly. Later).**


	186. Kasumi's Origins: Unforgiving World

**(A/N: We now start the Permanent Sinner arc with the first two chapters pertaining two Kasumi's backstory. Take it away Kasumi. Kasumi: So this is my backstory. I didn't want to have to share it, but unfortunately you miserable creatures, for your satanic entertainment get to "enjoy" what I had to go through as a Togabito. Maker spit on all of you. *spits* Me: Right so as I was saying: Warning: The contents of this chapter are extremely graphic and may constitute material unsuitable for most audiences. No, seriously, if you are even the least bit prude or squeamish, may whatever imaginary friend you pray to keep you if you're the extremely religious type because it really is rather dark. Please do not yell at me or anything, I chose for this to be Kasumi's backstory the moment I decided the rest of her origins, which was WAY back when she first appeared. I would say "may god have mercy on my soul" for writing this, but I'm an Atheist. Please keep in mind that this is told from Kasumi's pov for a reason).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Years ago<strong>

**Hell**

**Kasumi's pov**

I was young and so very tiny when I first became self-aware. I was naked and I could feel a great weight upon my body. They were the chains that bound me to the earth as a Togabito. I would later learn that having the strength to move from the chains that weighed you down marked a sign of strength as many Togabito had to crawl to get around, as I did as a very young girl. My hair was short back then and it wasn't brown, but a light-violet. My eyes weren't black back then either, they were brown with normal sclera.

I crawled on the ground, starving. The growling of my stomach was almost too much to bear for my confused, young body. It would almost make me wish I had never become aware of my sorry state in the first place. Fate was cruel and demanded that I live no matter how much my stomach yearned for nourishment. Eventually I hadn't the strength to keep moving and I just curled into a ball on the ground. I moaned and groaned, clutching my poor stomach, waiting for something to happen. I couldn't move, I was just so hungry. I felt like I was going to die.

Within minutes a creature I would later come to know to be a Kushanada came after me, crushing me, devouring me. It was painful and before I regained any sort of sensory input from my body I viewed harsh images that made a child such as I scream in terror: flashes of ghoulish creatures with missing skin and bulging eyes, hideous monsters with long arms and rows and rows of teeth, and then a hood with a glowing green eye underneath and a skeletal jaw. I almost saw the whole face, but before I could I was freed from such a torture and found myself back in the "normal" world. I was no longer hungry. My body did not hurt, but the weight from before felt heavier than ever. I was still naked. I didn't move. I just curled up in a ball and sobbed. I did not understand the world around me and things were cruel. I just wanted to die.

This time, when a traveler came along it was not the giant monster, but rather a being in a red cloak with its face framed in shadow, but dark red eyes piercing glowing through shadow cast by the hood. I cowered at first, but stopped when the being reached down and was rather gentle with me. It caressed my shoulder with a shadowy hand. I relaxed my tense body. The being before me was looking at me with eyes of compassion. No…pity perhaps.

"You poor child," he spoke to me, "I don't know what you did, but you should not be suffering like this." He slipped his hand into mine and helped me to my feet. He was crouched down to my height. "What is your name child?"

"A name?" I tilted my head. I heard him mutter something under his breath. "Huh?"

"It's nothing. If you don't have a name then, until you know your true name, for now I will call you Kasumi."

"Kasumi?" I sniffed, drying my eyes.

"Yes, come with me Kasumi. I will protect you from those creatures."

The creature before me I would later learn was the most powerful Togabito in all of hell, Zurik. Zurik raised me, treated me like I was his child. Eventually I started calling him daddy. He taught me how to use magic and all sorts of techniques. He taught me how to stand up and walk, how to speak and form coherent sentences, and how to move with the chains weighing me down.

I remember when I first managed to create a flame over the palms of my hands. I was still rather young. My body couldn't have been older than eight years.

"Look daddy I did it!" I exclaimed with joy.

"Yes, very good Kasumi," I could hear the pride in his voice, "You're learning quickly."

I learned all sorts of things under Zurik. I learned how to speak, how to fight and how the world worked, mostly. There were many things I would learn later that he did not teach me. I would constantly ask him if he knew where I came from and why he saved me.

"I do not know and in time you will understand." That was always his answer.

Zurik explained to me that clothing did not come naturally to Togabito and so when I was small he gave me a fragment of his cloak, but as I grew, the cloak did not cover much and became useless to me. So there I was: twelve years old wearing nothing to conceal myself as I was beginning to reach the age of budding. My body was going through rather strange changes, but Zurik told me it was nothing for me to worry about.

Food was almost nonexistent in hell so I had to incinerate and devour other Togabito with my power in order to feed my particularly voracious appetite. Zurik was able to point out to me the easy prey. Food was not readily available as part of the punishment those of us that were Togabito were given in this world. I began to wonder if perhaps I had done something horrible as an infant and had forgotten all about it or if perhaps I had been turned back into an infant as part of my punishment. Zurik did not know since, in Hell, almost anything could happen.

Life was rough, but it was okay. I had the ability to defend myself through the use of fire magic, could fight using hand-to-hand combat, though I had no form, just knowing how to throw a punch or a kick, understood that I should always run from the Kushanada and knew how to cook my prey easily so I could sate my hunger. I didn't know that there was anything else to look for. All I really wanted to know in life was why I was being punished, but Zurik said I was not strong enough to go and seek out that answer.

I thought my life would go on forever like this, but one day, my entire life came crashing down around me. It started when I was out hunting again. I was sixteen. By this time I had started to obtain the flare of a fine young woman. My chest was growing rapidly as the years went by, my pubes were coming in, and my hair, having never been cut, cascaded down by my waist. I had just roasted my target and finished devouring it when a presence came up behind me. I skidded away and readied my hands with fire to attack at a moment's notice. The person in front of me was an individual much like Zurik. He was wearing a black cloak that completely concealed his body except for his hands along his tattered sleeves. He reminded me much of daddy in many ways.

"I would advise not attempting to strike me child, you'll only succeed in self-destruction."

"Who are you?" I demanded to know.

"My name is Codex. I am Togabito number two."

"What does a powerful being such as yourself want with me?" I asked.

"I've come to warn you of the man you seem to be enamored with as a father figure."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked crossly.

"Zurik is using you young one."

"Riiiight," I said disbelievingly, "And you know this because…"

"Research on behalf of The Warden."

"Warden?" I had yet to hear anything like this from Zurik.

"I see, so he didn't tell you. The Kushanada are not sentient beings. They are a hive mind with very little intelligence of their own other than seek and destroy. They are commanded by the Warden of Hell, Miss Rita Ginunga. I have been working with Rita to get vengeance on Zurik for pushing me down the list ever since you came into his hands. Zurik is using you and your unique blood for he believes that your potential will help him escape hell."

"What do you mean by my unique blood?" I asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say," Codex responded.

"Oh that's real convincing," I folded my arms.

"As much as I despise working for the warden, as many of us who wish to escape this place do, she has given me plentiful information."

At the time I had not yet learned of the lies and true cruelty of the world. I was ready to take Codex's words at face value. "How do I find out what he is up to?"

"I can actually tell you that. Zurik wants you to grow powerful enough so that he may use you for a ritual he has been planning. He wishes to sacrifice your body and soul in order to wreak havoc upon all worlds yet again. He believes you are the key to unlocking true power that will make him more powerful than the warden herself. He is delusional at best, but I believe you would not want to be sacrificed for some sort of inane cause."

"N-no, D-daddy would never…" I refused to believe my father figure would use me like that.

"Give it time child. You will see the truth with your own eyes soon enough. When that time comes you will need to fight." Codex began to approach me.

"What are you doing? Stay back!" I tossed a couple of fireballs at him, but they disintegrated before they even got close. Codex extended his bony white hand and I saw a bright flash of light. The next thing I knew I had these weird weapons attached to my wrists. They were attached to two titanium bracelets on my wrists. The weapons were these long jagged serrated blades, like a pair of claws. They were about a sword length and a half in length. "Wh-what are these?"

"Weapons, dear girl. You will need them to fight when your magic will not be enough. I will teach you how to use them."

He did teach me and he also taught me how to fight with my hands and feet as well. I finally had formal training to fight. I was happier than I had ever been. I believed I had made a friend for I did not understand the world around me. I would later learn that Codex's kindness was out of personal gain and that we would be enemies when Zurik was taken care of, but at the time, I was happy. I didn't understand the true cruelty of the world and what it meant to be enemies or bear a grudge upon someone. Daddy treated things as if everything were normal, even though I was gone from him for a long time.

However, a few weeks later, I understood the truth behind Codex's words. Daddy took me to the back of the small cave we lived in, the part of the cave he told me never to go near that he had sealed with many spells and wards. When I saw all the magic, I immediately understood. I whipped out my claws and attacked daddy no, Zurik—no true parent or parental figure would ever sacrifice their child for their own gain in my mind—as he urged me forward.

"I do so hope that was a spastic reflex."

"Keep hoping," I made a high kick at my father's head. He dodged, traversing backwards and to the side. "Codex was right about you! You were going to sacrifice me!" I was in tears.

"Codex?" he said and scowled, "I should have known."

"You never truly cared about me did you? You only wanted me for this evil ritual of yours," I couldn't believe it. The person who had raised me, treated me like I was a daughter didn't care anything about me. The tears wouldn't stop. I had been betrayed by a person I had come to call a father.

"And? Hell is no place for you, child. Don't you wish to escape all this pain?"

"What pain? I've been happy in the world you've given me!" I cried through the tears. "Life is tough, but what else is there to ask for? Please Zurik, tell me Codex was lying."

Zurik's eyes closed and he sighed. "I am sorry, Kasumi." Suddenly his cloak tore and he transformed into a colossal monster about three times his original size. He had tan fur, black eyes and looked like he had been crossed with a fox and a demon. "I am going to have to punish you."

_Don't try to fight to win, just try to escape. _I thought to myself, remembering Codex's advice. "You won't have me!" I shouted. I ran around Zurik, dodging and blocking the attacks he sent my way, heading for the exit of our cave. Zurik followed me out into the open. Eventually I ran across Codex who showed up with perfect time as he grabbed my arm and the next thing I knew we were far away from Zurik.

"Good, you're unhurt," Codex said to me as I stopped to catch my breath.

"Thank you, Codex," I smiled at hi.

"You're welcome," he told me.

I looked around. From the descriptions I had been told I was in Circle 5. "I can't believe I was really being used." Tears continued to drip from my face as I dropped to my knees. All of Zurik's kindness, all of his praise and our happy life together, it was all a lie. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands as I sniffed and hyperventilated.

"You could not have known," Codex told me with pity in his voice.

I hunched down on all fours and sobbed, howling like a wounded animal. Zurik was the first person I had been able to trust in this world and he was using me, _using me. _How would I ever be able to trust anyone ever again? Codex had been nice, but how long until he betrayed me as well? That was the only thought I could think of. I scrunched up on the ground and pounded my fist against the hard earth. I continued to cry until I had no tears left.

When I stood up, I looked at Codex with reddened sclera and asked, "What should I do now?" I then sniffed.

"The first thing you should do is get some clothing. As a final service to you I can teach you a few things myself. Zurik sheltered you. I will teach you what it is you need to know to survive in this world on your own."

"Y-you will?" I blinked out two tears and sat on my knees to look at Codex.

"If it means lowering my sentence, I can put you on an even playing field with the rest of us."

Codex taught me a few forms of basic magic such as transfiguration, long distance teleportation and also a few more physical fighting abilities. As a test run to use what I had been taught he gave me a full-body mirror to let me style my hair how I wanted. I cut my hair so that it didn't come down quite as long. I dyed my hair brown and put it in an updo hairstyle with two strands of my hair coming down as though they were antenna. To further this illusion I left the tips of these strands my original hair color. I transfigured two hairpins from some broken pieces of rock and used them to keep my hair styled. They were sharp enough that they could be used as emergency weapons in a tight fix. Codex told me it would help me in surviving this unforgiving world to have such concealed, emergency weapons.

At the time I really didn't understand how Hell was "unforgiving". Sure this wasn't the greatest of places to live in and I often fantasized about a gentler world, but I didn't see the true cruelty hell had to offer. However, I would eventually come to understand.

I learned a lot from Codex. Besides the magic he had taught me, I learned about the changes that had gone through my body. He explained to me about puberty and what it meant to be female. I became rather self-conscious of my nude form from listening to his explanation.

Codex laughed, "Worry not my dear. I ceased to care about such things a long time ago."

I talked with Codex for hours on end about how hell functioned and about things such as philosophy, anthropology, psychology and sociology. These conceptual ideas I could listen to and understand, but I could not so easily grasp things like physics and mathematics. Also there was very little history for me to learn. I grew to like Codex, but he warned me to be cautious.

"Do not grow fond of me, Kasumi," he told me, "I am not your friend. This is out of personal profit, as I have explained to you."

"Will I ever meet the warden?"

"You should, one of these days," he told me. "But you are not yet strong enough to venture out that far. Avoid large places, keep to small. You are a small fish in a very big pond, Kasumi."

During another conversation, Codex asked me a question, "Why do you keep your name?" he asked me.

"Huh?"

"Zurik, who you now despise, was the one who gave you your name. Why do you keep it?"

"I-I don't know," I said as I sat down on the ground, smiling, "I guess because I've responded to it for so long that I cannot think of any other way to be referred to. Also," I had a rather odd flashback to a wave of blue curling up over me and a desperate hand reaching towards me as I vanished, "Somehow I feel…as if that's the name I'm supposed to have."

During battles I fought in by Codex's side I transfigured the skin of a Togabito to fashion a brown cloak for myself. I wore nothing underneath. Codex said I was like a flasher and explained to me the concept. I laughed. Still, if I didn't have to fight, I felt I wouldn't need anything else except my cloak for now. I didn't like to have to fight. I was afraid if I did it too much, I would grow to enjoy it.

Eventually we were ready to part ways. "Do not expect me to bail you out of trouble if you find yourself ailing as I have done so for you these many years. I am not your friend, Kasumi, or your ally. I am a sinner as are you. We are beings who seek personal profit and have the goal to escape this horrid place."

"Yes, I know," I nodded, "You've told me that already many times. I can be self-sufficient," I smiled with a laugh, "I'm a big girl."

Codex chuckled, "Yes you are." He began to leave, walking away from me as his cloak dragged behind him. "Become strong Kasumi and when you are very strong go to Mount Lucifer and seek the Warden out. She will be able to tell you the truth about the world and your origins, of that I can assure you."

"I understand. Thank you, Codex."

"You are welcome," he nodded as he turned back to look at me, "Understand though that if we cross paths again that I may decide to attack you."

I nodded in understanding. I had learned much from Codex. It was a lot to absorb. The innocence I held so dear to me shattered during the time I was with him, but it was recoverable. I was rather glad to understand the true workings of hell even if it bothered me a lot. At least now with my new found magic I didn't have to worry about going hungry. I could make food out of thin air.

"Goodbye, Kasumi," he said to me.

"Goodbye, Codex," I told him. Then, with a burst of shadow, he vanished.

Once he was gone, though I liked my cloak, I did as Codex suggested and took the initiative to kill some Togabito and used their skin to fashion myself some rags so that I was not exposed all the time. They were tight fitting and barely covered me at all, but I managed to cover the essentials. I just wished my breasts weren't so big; I could've covered more of my torso that way. Still the less I weighed and the more the clothing fitted snugly the less drag I would experience. My top only covered my breasts, my shoulder blades and failed to my false ribs on downwards. They were also tattered along the sleeves, neck hole and bottom. My shorts covered my nether regions and didn't even reach halfway to my kneecaps. The clothing was dirt brown in color.

I knew the danger I was putting myself in, but I figured the plain colors would make me less obvious. I knew, thanks to Codex, about the evils of males who can't keep their dicks in their pants when they see a pair of perky breasts like mine. He told me that many would call me "beautiful" and that being so was a double-edged sword in this world. It would gain me envy and potential companionship, but that I should always sleep with one eye open because in this world the only person you could really trust was yourself.

I wasn't worried too much about being raped. Even if I did attract attention I knew how to defend myself. I built myself up, taught myself new things and gained experience as I climbed in ranks over many, many years. In hindsight I consider my mentality at this time to be very, very foolish.

I eventually managed to get into a secure position as Togabito number 1151. Since there were at least 300,000 Togabito here in Hell, but probably many, many more than that, I figured it was a good number so long as I avoided the higher ups and so I spent a majority of my time in circle one to avoid conflict. I made the most of my life. I participated the in the coliseum regularly to keep in shape, knew how to avoid the Kushanada, and regularly bathed in the waters of circle 3 to keep my body from reeking. I got caught a few times by Hell's sentinel drones and it was not a pleasant experience, but for the most part I did well for myself. Life was like a game to me and I never really felt the unforgiving nature of the world for the most part. I was…strangely happy in the world I lived in, just as I had been when Zurik took care of me.

I matured well, taking on the appearance of a woman in her late twenties, early thirties. I was in my prime there was no doubt about it. After fighting for so long I became confident in my skills, but always knew when I was biting off more than I could chew, or so I thought.

I stopped keeping track of my age after my body stopped growing so I have no idea how long ago this was or how long after it was when I met Codex, but the next major event in my life was my spiral downward. I hit rock bottom and it was this that made me curse this land and its rules.

I was traversing circle four having just cleansed myself in three after fighting in the coliseum. I was done for the day and knew that the Warden would soon be sending a Kushanada rampage through circle 1 so I was down here for my own protection.

A little while later I wound up in confrontation with several Togabito. They were part of a group, featureless by recount of my memory at this point. I don't wish to remember their faces because of what they did to me.

There were four of them. Two of them had higher ranks than me, two had lower ranks. The difference was not significant and none of us were above 1000. I thought I could win. I did not take into account the pragmatism they intended to employ by fighting as a group. I was defeated, but not killed. No, that was too good for what these beasts had in store for me.

I was beaten, too exhausted to fight back. I waited for the killing blow only to be stripped naked.

"W-wait, what are you going to do to me?" My question was answered by having my breast grabbed. "H-hey what do you think you're doing?"

"Damn you're fine. That tight fitting uniform of yours, you've just been asking for this, haven't you?"

"Asking for what?"

One of the Togabito tore off his pants and loomed over me. "N-no, not that. Don't do that to me! Please, just kill me! I don't want to be raped!"

They laughed at me. "To the victor go the spoils as they say. It's about high time you learned your place, bitch. You might be climbing towards the top, but we're going to put you back on the bottom."

"N-no! Don't!" The Togabito pushed me down onto my back and grasped my shoulders tightly. He entered all the way into me, tearing my hymen. I screamed in pain, clawing at him with my nails, but he didn't seem to care.

"Oh man, check it out. She was a virgin."

"Wow, that's a surprise. I didn't think there were any virgins in hell. Must be our lucky day."

I just sobbed and turned my head to the side, waiting for things to be over. "Please stop," I moaned as I sobbed as I was raped. This was so humiliating. The Togabito raping me fondled my breasts as he fucked me.

"Damn, you've got like the perfect body and you're so tight. Damn!"

I just sobbed throughout the whole experience. This was humiliating. I wanted it to end. I was a strong warrior not a bitch. It got even worse as another one of them stuck his thing in my mouth and forced me to suck on it. Even the brimstone of this place didn't smell as bad and I'd never had anything so foul in my mouth. He withdrew from my mouth and released his sperm on my face. I cried from the humiliation.

The Togabito that was fucking me started raping me faster. "Oh man! I like this so much! I'm gonna release deep inside you."

"What?" I lifted my head up. "No! Don't do that! What if I get pregnant?" I exclaimed. There weren't any reports of babies being born in hell, but that didn't mean it couldn't happen, right?

My answer wasn't responded and the guy just ejaculated inside me.

_N-no…I am so going to get pregnant. This isn't happening! This isn't happening!_

They took turns raping me, filling me with their seed. They double teamed me, used my ass, even ganged up on me all at once. One of them using my vagina, another my ass, a third my mouth and the last one jacking off on my breasts as they swayed back and forth. It was too much and they forced me to climax so many times. I cried all the way through it. It was so humiliating. This wasn't pleasurable at all. Sex was supposed to be something beautiful, so Codex had said. He was right when he told me that rape was different. This was terrifying and humiliated. I felt lower than life. I wanted to die again.

I passed out on the ground filled and covered with their sperm. The four togabito took me back to their hideout. When I regained consciousness I found that I had a collar around my throat and I was chained to a cave wall. I was still naked, but either the sperm they had covered me with had been cleaned off or it had dried on me. I couldn't tell and I didn't care. All I could think of was breaking this collar and getting out of here. I went to summon my claws only for my hand to come down and slam hard against the steel chains binding me to the wall. I felt my power slipping away. I couldn't even call upon it.

One of the togabito entered the small cave I was sitting in. "Enjoying your stay?" he asked me.

"What did you do to me?" I asked, "Why can't I use my powers?"

"The collar your wearing, which we've locked onto your neck is a material called Sekkiseki. It's a rare rock that nullifies reiatsu completely. As long as you wear that collar, you can't do anything. You're our bitch, our sexual slave." He cupped my chin with his grubby fingers. "Understand?"

I yanked my head away and bit his finger. I broke through the skin. "You just made the worst mistake of your life."

He was right to some extent. He came back with his friends and they held me down and fastened a bracelet to each of my wrists. I felt my vitality being sapped into these cuffs. However, I could still move my legs and I kicked forward with one of them only for my leg to be grabbed. A stone-like high heeled shoe was put onto it and I could feel my vitality slip even further as the same thing was done to my other foot. Both shoes gripped to my body like a suction cup. Kicking my legs would not send them flying it was like they were stuck to me. Now I could barely move at all. My free will to move was being drained from my very being and my limbs felt like lead. "You…you won't get away with this," I said crossly and then my expression turned to one of sorrowful desperation, "When I get free I swear I will make you all pay."

One of the togabito slapped me lightly, "Get out of here? I'm afraid you don't understand your position. We're not letting you go, not a fine prize such as yourself. Now then," one of the togabito unhooked me from the wall, "I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

"Please just let me go," I pleaded, "If you continue to do this you'll never leave this place."

"Why leave when we have you to please us for the rest of eternity? We'll fuck you so silly that you won't want to leave. You'll be to stay here with us for the rest of your life."

"I'll never, you won't break me!" I exclaimed.

"Let's see how long you can keep that up, you whore."

Then he raped me. He had my back pinned against the wall and he raped me. I couldn't move, couldn't fight back, couldn't do anything at all except lie there and take it. I cried again. Each of those bastards took a turn fucking me and they each put their sperm in my stomach. I was going to get pregnant there was no doubt about that. I didn't want a child. I didn't want any of this. I just wanted to be free.

But it was not to be. I was their bitch, their captured slave. They raped me continuously, eventually inviting other togabito to do the same. They would put me on a leash and parade me around like a dog, training me to be their obedient pet. It was so humiliating as all the staring eyes looked at me, judging me like I was a common whore. I wasn't like this. This wasn't me. I was a warrior: Togabito #1151. How could they treat me so poorly? It was then I began to understand what was meant by the unforgiving nature of the world.

It was terrible. They made me howl like a bitch in front of an audience and they continued to find new ways to violate me and crush my pride. For example, they would inject my ass with fluid and force me to vacate my bowels all while they watched. There are no toilets in hell, but relieving yourself is always done over the sides of the circles into the abyss when you're sure no one's around or in a small hole in the dirt that you later cover up. But no they forced me to do it in front of them with my arms chained to the walls and my ass facing them. I hated them, hated them all. I begged them to kill me so many times. Death and circle nine was preferable to this constant torture.

They broke me eventually. I started getting off on the rape and the roughness. I started to become unable to think of anything else other than sex. I became complacent in my fate as their semen dumpster and I completely made the transformation from warrior to slut. I would wrap my body around whoever was fucking me, moan and take pleasure in the tantalizing feeling running through my body. But somewhere inside I knew this was not me. I knew this was not what I was meant to be and I wanted to be able to fight back to make them all pay, but my body wouldn't listen to me anymore.

After much time had passed my stomach started to bulge and my breasts started to swell up and my areola darkened. I thought that impregnating me would make them stop, but it didn't. They continued to have sex with me well into my third trimester. They would squeeze my breasts and drink the fluid I lactated from them. They called me a 'cum crazy pregnant whore' and other names and asked me to confirm that I was such as I would unfortunately do with a smile on my face. My expression betrayed my heart. I hated this I wanted to just die or to fight, but my body acted like it was happy. They told me that they would impregnate me time and again that I would forever be their bitch that that was my destiny for the rest of my life. I thought that they were right, but we were both wrong.

I was eight months along when release finally came for me. They were having me crawl on my hands and knees again, blindfolded in front of a crowd. They had since done away with the restraints as I had stopped resisting. I had a new collar one with a cow bell around it to signify that I was their slave. I was still wearing high-heeled shoes. They said I looked sexy wearing them. I had no sekkiseki holding me back, but my will to fight had long since disappeared and I could only do as they asked. I had even begun to refer to them as my masters.

Thankfully though, my nightmare was finally at an end. During the public display of humiliation, right after one of the togabito finished ejaculating inside my ass, a familiar sound echoed across the landscape. The Kushanada were coming. Everyone ran and I was left abandoned on the ground. I still was horny and began to pleasure myself on the ground, blindfold still on. I was taken to circle nine. I experienced blackness and numbness like I was in a deep sleep. While in there I experienced no visions, just constant pain. The slut in me seemed to vanish as my mind was reconstructed. My sanity was being restored. I could feel the warrior in me returning. I was a whore no more.

My body reformed. I was back in my rags with my cloak wrapped tightly around me. I felt relieved. I had almost forgotten that Circle Nine, though tormenting, restored the injuries to one's body, including psychological and mental scars and therefore my mind was back in order. My virginity was still gone, but the scarring of my vaginal canal would at least be repaired, hopefully. I knew that my lust was gone so that was a good sign.

I had reawakened lying on the ground in the same position I had been taken. I made to get up only for something to kick me from the inside. My mind and body trembled. _There's no way…my body was destroyed how can it…_

I stood up and looked down and see that my stomach was still swollen and my breasts were still producing fluid, the milk leaking through my rags. I was still pregnant. Being sent to circle nine hadn't stopped the process at all.

"But…but…" I said hoarsely in shock, looking at my breasts and stomach. I dropped to my knees and screamed in a high pitch as I pushed my hands against my stomach. I broke down and started crying again. Although my mind had been restored the parasite and physical effects of what I experienced had not vanished. Was it because pregnancy was not seen as an injury? Was it because something could not be murdered in circle nine? I didn't know and I didn't care. I just crawled into a fetal position and cried, knowing that I would soon be giving birth to a little hellspawn I didn't even know the father of.

I felt so weak every day, the little demon feeding off of my reiatsu. Thankfully I was able to find a place where no one was around in circle 6 in order to give birth. This was not for the little demon in my belly, but for me. I didn't need anyone coming near me while I did this humiliating action of giving birth to the child of one of my rapists. I removed my shorts and leaned against the back wall of the cave as I waited for the process to begin.

It started when I felt a whole bunch of fluid shoot down my legs. I thought I had peed accidentally, but it was not piss. My water had broken. Labor had begun and the contractions soon began to come. The only greater pain I knew than this was when I was in circle nine. I cried out in pain every time there was a contraction. My whole body was on fire. I felt like I was going to die.

_Get out! Get out already you piece of filth! My body! It hurts! I hurt all over! Get out of me! Get out of me! Get out of me! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!_

I chanted the words 'get out of me' and 'I hate you' as I forced myself to give birth and eventually forced the child out of my birth canal and onto the cave floor. It was hideous. What I had given birth to barely looked like me at all. So many men had violated me that I couldn't even be sure what kind of creature it was that had knocked me up. I didn't care though. I balled up on the ground and started crying again. My baby started doing the same. It was calling for me, but I didn't care. I had sunk so low, treated as barely even a form of life. I sobbed in the same position as my child as it remained attached to me via the umbilical cord.

I had nothing but contempt for the little creature that had growing inside me. I had no idea who knocked me up and I really didn't care. As I lay there on the ground, crying along with my baby I just wanted it to stop crying. I had been thoroughly violated and it was selfishly demanding that I do something for it. I never even wanted it in the first place. The little monster was forced upon me. I hated it. I hated its existence. I hated the process of fertility, hated sex, hated my appearance, and hated pretty much everything I could think of that was related. I became so consumed with rage, self-loathing and angry thoughts and all the while my fucking child wouldn't shut the fuck up.

Due to all of what I was feeling, something inside me snapped. I got up with hate brimming through my entire body and loomed over the child. Seeing it closer I could pretty much consider it to define the term: spawn of hell.

I extended my claw up with one hand and with an anguished tone I shouted. "YOU FUCKING THING!" I shut my eyes as I brought my claw down deep into the body of the little beast that had come out of my stomach. Blood splattered my weapon and face. I refused to raise it. It would be a permanent reminder of the humiliation I had suffered. "I hate you!" I exclaimed, stabbing it again. "I hate you!" I stabbed it again. "You should've never been born!" I stabbed it again. "You should've never existed!" and again. "None of this should've ever have happened you little parasite!" I stabbed forward again only to strike against something hard and there was a loud 'clang' as my claws impacted against the rock. I opened my eyes to find out that between my reiatsu and my claws I had reduced the little demon to just a pool of blood and giblets. I laughed nervously. "It's gone," I dispelled my claw. "I got rid of it." I stood up, still laughing with a nervous grin, "none of this ever happened." I dropped to my knees, fell over and went to sleep on the ground.

When I woke up again I was in a much more stable frame of mind. I felt a draft along my legs only to remember that I hadn't put my shorts back on before going to sleep. Before I could though I noticed that I still had the umbilical cord hanging from in between my legs. I yanked it out along with the placenta and membranes and then incinerated it with my fire as the bloody mess impacted against the wall. I pulled my shorts up as the waistband snapped against my pelvis. As I proceeded to leave, grabbing my cloak from down the corridor leading into the dead end I had given birth in, I noticed the pile of dried blood and rotting giblets and remnants of flesh. I simply stormed away in disdain. I had done what was best for me that little bastard be damned. I was not its mother. It was not my baby. It was a little parasite forced upon me and like any parasite it had been dealt with accordingly once it was vulnerable.

"That was not my child," I said as I ventured out into circle six and went back to five. By the time I got there I was in a different mindset. I was a warrior, yes, but after all of what happened, the trauma and the pain haunting my mind I didn't want to remember it ever again. I staggered up to the tallest cliff in the circle and intended to throw myself off of it. However, before I made my swan dive I remembered that suicide was impossible for a togbito. If I threw myself off this cliff and injured myself beyond repair, I'd just go back to circle nine, experience the numbness and all of those torturous images. I started to cry again. This world really was unforgiving and I knew now better than any other togabito, I assumed, what that meant. This trauma, this pain, this agony, I would have to live with it for the rest of my life, shoulder this baggage all on my own and never have anyone to comfort me. As I realized this I went from standing to sobbing into my arms as I lay down on my now flat stomach and continued to cry. I was so upset that my stomach churned and I lurched forward vomited over the side of the cliff and continued to cry, sprawled out on the ground and eventually coming into a fetal position again.

_If only there were a way to erase what had happened, _I thought through the tears. _I want to make all the pain go away. I want vengeance! I want power! I want the power to make me strong! _

For once in my life, I felt as if something I wanted would finally come to pass. A flash of light shined so brightly that it lightened and seeped through my closed eyelids. My eyes shot open and I stood up, eyes red from crying, but no longer dripping uncontrollably with tears.

I looked turned behind me to see a dust cloud off in the distance. Curious, I went to check it out. Codex had told me a long time ago that artifacts of untold power sometimes dropped out of the sky like that. The Warden sent them to hell when they were destroyed to prevent them from being found somewhere in a place called the Soul Society. Codex said it amused the warden to watch us Togabito take these artifacts and objects and use them to our advantage, like we were just the pieces of some board game. After my experience, I was starting to hate this so-called warden more and more.

In the crater that had formed I saw a shimmering sphere of white light half-buried in the ground. Curious I reached out and touched it. It was hard like a stone. In the next moment though it gave off a bright light and I was blinded. I heard a mechanical voice in my head.

**Symbiote accumulated. Lotus System engaged. Host Name: Kasumi. DNA type: humanoid, but not human. Further analysis will be undergone. Initiating mind meld. **

_Not human what does that…AAGH!_ My train of thought was cut off as my brain stung like someone was electrocuting it directly. I clenched my right hand to my head, clenching my eyes shut in pain. However, with them closed, I saw, or rather believed that I saw, detailed instructions of how to utilize the device of which I had just acquired. The Lotus System would allow me to absorb the very essence of souls that I delivered a somewhat fatal strike to if I called upon its power before delivering the blow. It would prevent them from respawning and it would add their reiatsu to my own, making me stronger. Also if they had any abilities compatible with my own I would be able to utilize it to my own advantage. It was exactly the type of thing I needed for my revenge.

I opened my eyes. The sphere had disappeared and my body felt different. I felt as if there was now something inside my brain giving me extra information that I could access whenever I closed my eyes and focused. Inside my mind I found, besides the instructions, a folder titled 'powers', however there was only one folder in that folder an it had my name on it. I could see a list of abilities I had accumulated and all the folders were open. However, one folder was closed. I surfed for a help section to find what a closed folder meant. It meant that I had yet to access this power at my disposal. Also in the help section it said that my folder could expand if I had innate abilities I did not know I had considering that my DNA type was unknown to the system. Still, I opened the folder. There was a file for something called high-speed regeneration.

I opened my eyes. I summoned my claw and gently drew blood across my arm. White protoplasm shot out and melded over the punctured skin, instantly healing it. "Well now," I said with a grin, "That's useful."

I spent a little while getting used to the Lotus System and reading through its instruction manual and accessing my powers using it. It was kind of interesting. Once I had mastered this system and understood its effect I set out to use it. I decided to destroy the defilers that had put me in this state. I was going to kill and absorb all of my rapists until they were gone.

I found them one by one by using the apparatuses strung about hell. Codex told me about these things. The warden left tablets throughout hell to let Togabito look up information about other Togabito. It was easy to find all my targets. I just typed the keywords "Raped #1151 Kasumi" into the tablet. The search engine would then pop up, I figured, any Togabito who was involved in my humiliating past.

In doing so I realized I had fallen to #1734 because of my weakened state from having spent nine months without exercising. I looked at myself. I wasn't in perfect shape. As if to add insult to injury though, my profile showed that I was now being called "Hell's cum toilet". At that point I destroyed the apparatus. I set out to find another one, so that I could memorize all of my rapists. I would rebuild my reputation and destroy all traces of the incident. I would be feared! And I would erase such a disgusting name from the lips of the world.

It took me a long time to destroy every last Togabito on my hit list. By the time I was done I had devoured 1411 souls with the Lotus System, some of which were quintuple digits. By going after the weaker ones first I was ready for the stronger ones. Apparently none of the really powerful togabito had raped me. It was convenient to say the least.

Upon killing my last target I set out to find another apparatus and check data. My pride had been restored. I was feared again and I had risen higher than ever before: 763. But it was not enough. I would destroy all the apparatuses. No one would be able to know anything anymore. I knew where they all were. Codex had told me and I the Lotus System was able to help me access that memory. Unfortunately though memory access was possible, memory deletion was not, which would force me to remember all that pain, suffering and shame for the rest of my damned life.

Knowing of this memory access option though I tried to see if I could access my infantilian memories in Hell, but they were damaged because my brain's neural network did not work when I was so young. Furthermore, I apparently could only access my memories as a Togabito and so it was impossible to know my origins and what I had done to deserve all of this. No, no matter what I had done, I didn't deserve any of what had happened to me. No one deserved that at all no matter how much they had sinned. What I went through was unbearable and I wouldn't wish it upon my worst enemy and I still feel that way because I know I would feel sympathy to see someone I loathed suffer the same way because I know what it's like and no one should have to feel the way I felt, no one.

And so I went out and destroyed all the apparatuses, except the one inside Mount Lucifer, destroying all traces of anyone being able to find out my embarrassing nickname ever again.I was number 763, people were fearing my again and my new nickname was "The Vengeful Brunette". A nice title, but I was sure I could do better. When I was finally done with that quest, I stood still and tapped into the Lotus system yet again. "Lotus System settings menu."

**Settings.**

"Deplete all powers absorbed, retain all gathered energy."

**Depleting. **

I would not use the powers of my rapists. It would be a reminder of the suffering I endured, just like that damned parasite that had grown in my womb. Just remembering the moment I stabbed it into an unrecognizable mass made me want to hurl. I hated it. I hated every bit of what I endured. The only reminder I still had was that my breasts were a little bit bigger even long after I had given birth and I remained full of milk for a while.

**Depletion Complete.**

I took a deep breath. Now I could pretend as if what had happened never happened. I was actually starting to feel better to. The faces of the Togabito that had raped me were vanishing from my mind, becoming nothing more than mere shadows. The suffering was there, but now that I had my vengeance, it didn't hurt as much. The damage they did to me though, the joy I once had in living here that would never return.

After the mental repression, I decided I had to find out what I had done to deserve all this. I made up my mind to go and see the Warden.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Lucifer<strong>

I had no idea what the warden was like. I hoped they were an understanding individual. Codex had said the Warden had a good deed policy to allow Togabito to atone and reduce their sentence. I was not prepared for what stood before me.

When I was on solid ground after climbing up the mountain it turned out that the warden was a woman. She was a head shorter than me and had ears like that of a squirrel. She was wearing a beige cloak draped over the rest of her body and she was carrying a pyrite staff with circle on the top end of it with a triangle in the circle and an eye in the triangle. There were several rings sagging along the bottom of the circle.

"Are you the warden?" I asked.

"Why yes," the woman answered. She appeared to be very cheerful. "The name's Rita Ginunga. And you would be?"

"I…I am Togabito number seven hundred sixty three. My name is Kasumi."

"Oh," her cheerful attitude dropped, "I see."

"Is something the matter?" I asked.

"I'm not good with appearances, but I'm very good with names and numbers," Rita said to me. She turned around and opened the door to her tower. "Follow me inside," she waved me forward. "I'm sure there is much you wish to ask of me."

I followed Rita inside her abode. She fed me, gave me a banquet, a feast. There was a large table full of food from full sized chickens to slabs of sliced beef, ramen, hard-boiled eggs. There was so much food. I salivated and wanted to cry tears of joy. It looked so delicious. I moved forward only to stop. "Wait, what's the catch?"

"Catch?" Rita seemed confused. "I just thought you were hungry." She backed up by the door. "You eat, okay?"

My eyes quivered. I didn't know if she was kidding or just that nice, but I didn't care. As long as she wasn't going to stop me I tore into the food on the table, devouring it like an angry beast. It was so delicious, I wept tears of joy. I was happy again.

After I'd eaten for a while, Rita sat down next to me. "Eat as much as you'd like," Rita told me. "I know your appetite is particularly voracious. Don't worry, Kasumi. I'm someone you can trust."

As I finished chewing a piece of beef, I looked at her. I swallowed. "How do I know you won't betray me?"

Rita reached towards me. I recoiled on a reflex. "Kasumi, I'm not going to hurt you, please relax. Fight the urge."

I did as she requested. There was definitely something different about Rita than any other being I had met. Rita took my hand and had me place it flush against her collar bone. "Do you feel my cloth and skin upon your hand?"

"Y-yes?"

"Do you feel the chains of sin upon my body?"

"No."

"That's because I'm not a sinner, but neither am I a saint." Rita let go of my hand and I pulled it away and massaged it. "Kasumi, I am not a togabito. I am a soul reaper. It is my job to help others. I am your friend," she smiled widely with her eyes closed and tilted her head to the side, "Okay?"

Rita was being so nice to me, nicer than any Togabito I had ever met. She wasn't violent or angry and I couldn't sense any hostile intent from her at all. She was definitely different from anyone I had ever met. I felt my lip quiver as a genuine smile worked its way upon my face. "Okay." My stomach growled and I returned to devouring everything in sight. When I was finished, I leaned back against my chair and patted my full stomach.

"Kasumi, why don't you stay with me for a while?" Rita offered, standing nearby. "There are many things I wish to teach you before I can answer your questions."

"What do you want to teach me?" I asked, sitting up straight.

"Basic knowledge, book smarts, and other things like that. There were things Codex couldn't teach you that I have the time to. You are safe in my domain, Kasumi. Feel free to let your guard down. I know you have suffered. I want you to take it easy while you are here."

"I…thank you." There was really nothing else I could say. I had hoped the warden to be a nice and understanding person, but this was overwhelming.

I spent a long time under Rita's care. She made me strong, taught me many things: math, physics, and she even helped me get back into perfect shape. For one of her prisoners she almost seemed like she trusted me, like she didn't care that she was making me stronger. I knew from spending time with her that Rita had a good heart. She taught me about the Soul Society and any question I wanted to know the answer to she would tell me what she said was the 'absolute truth'. If she didn't know the answer she would sometimes bring me to her apparatus and we would look up the answer together.

The only questions she danced around were questions pertaining to me that I did not know. Her answer was always the same. "It's not time for you to know yet. There is more for you to learn."

"That's what Zurik said," I said angrily, the first time she answered like that, "And look at what he tried to do to me."

She put her hands on my shoulders. I cringed and trembled, but Rita's grasp was firm and gentle. I still didn't like it when she touched me even if it was in a comforting manner. I felt like a skittish cat. "Kasumi, what Zurik did he has already been punished for. I am not telling you the answer because you are not ready for the truth not because I'm trying to hide it. I don't want to hide anything from you, Kasumi, but you're not ready to know this yet."

I really felt like Rita was looking out for me, as if she really wanted me to trust her and to be happy. I started to let my guard down around her. It was such a foolish mistake.

After a longer while of being with her I simply began asking periodically: "Is it time yet?"

She would say, "Not yet."

And I would ask, "How much longer?"

And Rita would say, "When I feel I have taught you enough."

I spent more time with Rita and one day out of the blue she asked. "Kasumi, do you trust me?"

"I've started to," I said, "I know that you don't want to hurt me." An awkward smile formed on my lips. "I think I've started to consider you a friend."

Rita seemed happy to hear this and I was happy to confirm it, but I would come to regret it.

A few days later, Rita walked up to me while I was reading one of her fantasy novels and said: "It is time."

I knew what that meant. I would finally get the answers I had been seeking all this time. I followed Rita to the roof of her tower where she hung her cloak just as we reached the top of the staircase and I stood atop the small platform at the pinnacle of her tower. Underneath her cloak Rita wore an orange leotard with ankle high rubber boots and long thigh high black socks. She also wore fingerless gloves and it was easy to see that she had some muscle mass on her.

We were very high up in Hell. We were undoubtedly in circle one, but I couldn't see the city from our location, just a lot of red fog. "I didn't know your tower reached up this high."

"It's hidden. My existence is a myth to the weaker Togabito." Rita stated with a serious deadpan expression I rarely saw upon her.

"Why?" I asked, turning to face her.

"Is that really the question you want the answer to?" Rita asked, indicating she would answer it later, but ultimately knew that I knew she had brought me up here for a reason.

I took a deep breath, contemplating which question to ask first. I decided on: "What is my sentence?"

Rita answered with the same serious look. "Twelve millennia, four centuries, three decades, six years, four months, five days and sixteen hours."

"What?" I gasped. "Wh-what did I do? H-how did I get here?"

"Kasumi I want you to listen to me very carefully and I want you to understand that I will never be able to apologize enough. Can you understand that?"

"I don't think so."

Rita exhaled and reworded her statement. "I spent all this time helping you to show you that I am not out to get you; that I do not dislike you or hate you. Please understand that."

"Of course I understand that Rita. You've been good to me," I put a hand on my chest and smiled, "You're my friend"

"Yes, I'm your friend," Rita said with a smile and sighed. She then looked at me with eyes full of regret. Kasumi," Rita paused and sighed, "You were an accident, a misentry."

I didn't know what Rita meant by that. "H-huh? Wh-what are you saying?" What could she have meant by misentry?

"Kasumi," Rita said taking another deep breath, "You were born here."

A shiver coursed through my entire body. I could barely get the next two words out. "B-born here?" _I have always lived in this world? I never deserved any of this?_

Rita nodded with her eyes closed. "When you first appeared in my database you were an infant. One of the Kushanada attacked you. I looked up your history. You had none. That's never happened before."

"But then," my mouth hung open, still in shock. I finally got the rest of my sentence out, "How did I rack up twelve thousand years' worth of sin?" I felt like I was going to cry any minute given how heavy my jaw felt.

Rita took a few steps towards me. "Cannibalism, murder, mutilation, vandalism, and vengeance, all of these things are unacceptable. You committed them yourself. You can't pretend to have forgotten. Before you had been able to be conscious of yourself, you had been caught by the Kushanada three times, building up fifteen years of automatic sin. And then Zurik took you in. You used other Togabito for food, burned them with fire and ate their bodies. You grew and fashioned your uniform out of your victims. You sparred regularly for the very thrill of it. You murdered many Togabito in that revenge scheme of yours and killed the child that you bore from being raped. You broke all of my apparatuses," she paused and said more sympathetically, "though I can understand why you did most of that. After the brutal incident you suffered I made it so that what happened to you could not happen again. I altered the atmosphere of Hell. Now it is impossible for Togabito to conceive a child if they are not pregnant prior to dying."

All of this was so much to take in, but one thought ran through my body. Rita knew. She had always known and now she was telling me a reality I didn't even believe could've even been possible. I felt so dizzy like I was going to fall backwards off Rita's tower. I righted myself and balled my fists down at my sides. I leaned forward and began shouting, "But I'm innocent! I'm innocent!" the tears started to fall as my shouted turned to a whine "Twelve thousand years! You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm sorry, Kasumi," Rita's tone was now very apologetic as she reached towards me, "Please, I didn't mean for this to happen." She put a hand on her chest, "I'm your friend remember!"

I ignored her and stared at the ground, continuing to rant. "You let the Kushanada attack me! You sat in your comfortable little chair and watched as I was raped and impregnated! You don't give a damn about me, do you?" I looked at her right in the eye and sniffed. "Some friend you turned out to be!"

"No! That's not true! That's what I was trying to show you when I took care of you all this time. I was trying to make amends. I really do care about your situation," Rita looked devastated, "I really want to help you."

"If you want to make amends, then free me! Bring me downstairs and free me!"

"I would if I could, but that supersedes my authority. You know that." Rita had told me before about how any of her bigger decisions had to go through the Soul King, the man who gave her the title of "Hell's Warden".

"So I have to work it all off? All twelve thousand years? You've gotta be kidding me!" I was hysteric now.

"I'm sorry Kasumi, why can't you understand that?" Rita asked me in anguish.

I felt betrayed. Just like Zurik, Rita had given me a nice cushy life and then she took it all away from me with a big revelation. I should've seen the signs coming, should've realized that I could never be happy and that life will just piss and shit all over me like the garbage the Togabito are. "Sorry does not erase the humiliation!" I yelled hysterically. "Sorry does not erase my suffering! All of the enjoyment I once had is gone! I could tolerate being born here, but twelve thousand years! Your system is fucked up!" I began shaking as I became more and more hysterical. "Why didn't you save me? You knew the path I was heading down, why didn't you stop me?"

"Your situation is tragic, but I cannot be responsible for every last Togabito's predicament. There are actual sinners that die every day and I have no one to help me lessen my workload. I'm also not allowed to directly interfere beyond my contract. Honestly Kasumi, I wanted to help you, please believe me."

"No, no I'm done believing! I'm done! You're not my friend! You never were! You just pretended! You made me think you really cared about you fucking bitch." I held my hands by my face. "How could you do this to me?"

"Kasumi, please," Rita sounded like she might cry. "I really wanted to help. I still do. If you stay with me we can fix all of this. I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner, but I had no choice. I don't like not being able to interfere, but it's what I have to do. I'm really sorry."

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT, RITA!" I shouted, looking down as I strained my vocal chords. I started to cry and then sucked in the tears and steeled myself. "For what you did to me, for betraying me and letting me go on with a lifestyle I never even deserved," I crossed an arm over my chest and readied my claws, "I'm going to kill you."

Rita leaned forward with her hands upon her chest. "Think about what you're doing Kasumi. If you attack me it'll only add to your sentence. This is not the answer!"

"I don't fucking care!" I shouted pointing my claw at her. "Do you have any idea the misery I suffered? Do you have any idea the irrevocable psychological damage that I have endured? The first person I ever trusted betrayed me! The second person I trusted taught me that this world sucks, but I made the most of it! I was raped and robbed of my virginity! I was held down against my will and forcibly penetrated until I conceived the child! I was humiliated sexually over and over until I earned the nickname 'Hell's cum toilet!' I was well along with my pregnancy when I was sent to circle nine again, hoping it would destroy the child! But I was still fucking pregnant! I gave birth in a fucking cave to a child whose father I don't even know that I brutally slaughtered with my own two hands! I've always thought about motherhood, but never like that! NEVER! LIKE! THAT! I thought about committing suicide only to remember that I FUCKING CAN'T! I then destroyed every trace of the incident so now you and I are hopefully the only ones who know that it ever happened!" I started to cry and came down from yelling. I slumped as the tears splashed the ground. "And now…now you tell me that I was born innocent! That I didn't do anything to deserve any of this! What the fuck?" I shouted again and stomped my foot. "Just what the _fuck_?" I panted for a little and extended out my other claw as my knees buckled a little, "On top of that, everything I've done, all the pleasure I've felt is being held against me? You said you were my friend, but friends don't do this to each other, not from what you taught me. I don't like you Rita. You're not my friend, never were it seems." I tensed up. "I," I could feel a strong sensation welling up in my body, "I…" I panted, trying to find words that would fit the end of my rant, "I FUCKING HATE YOU!" In rage I flew at Rita to attack her. She dodged my attack so easily. She didn't fight back at all as I angrily lashed out at her. I died, but it was only because I fell off the tower and plunged into the abyss, smashing my body against the ground hitting it at my terminal velocity.

I formed back on the spot in circle four where I landed. I stood up and shouted up at the sky: "DAMN YOU RITA! DAMN YOU!" I crawled into a fetal position and cried again. I didn't know anything else I could do. I couldn't go on anymore. My entire life was a lie that's what Rita had just told me. This world really was unforgiving and I was just its bitch. I was a slave to the world forced to dance in the palm of Rita's hand. I felt that this was one depression I would not be recovering from.

I was truly alone in the world. If I was to go one I needed a friend, an ally, someone who would always be there for me no matter how tough things got, but such a person did not exist, not in this awful world.

As I lay on the ground crying, a gentle, feminine voice spoke in my head. _**There is one thing you can do, Kasumi. **_

_Hmn?_ I opened my eyes. _Who's there?_

_**I am the one that has always been watching you. You must become strong. You should become strong so that you will never suffer again. **_

_What? Who are you? How do you know who I am? _The voice did not reverberate, but it didn't matter. It had given me an idea. "I should become so strong that I should never suffer again hmm?" I grinned fiendishly. "Yes that's an excellent idea."I summoned one of my claws and looked at it. The weapon had become encrusted with so much blood over the years. I could barely see my reflection in the Damascus edged blade. At the very least though, I could still see my eyes. _I will gain power. I don't care if it adds to my sentence. _I scowled. _I will become the number one! I will suffer no more! Then…then I will use Rita to lower my sentence, make it seem like I've forgiven her, but all the while I will look for ways to surpass her. _"I will have my revenge!" I shouted to nothing and no one, head tilted towards the sky.

"Revenge is what you seek?" I heard a voice behind me that I hadn't heard in a long time. I turned around to see Codex.

"Oh, it's you," I snorted with animosity.

"I can sense that you have become much stronger since last we met," Codex said with a nod, "You only need to become a little bit stronger and you can take vengeance upon your father."

"Zurik is not my father!" I spat.

"My apologies."

"Are you and Zurik still numbers one and two?" I asked.

"Nay, I am number seventy and he is number sixty-seven. Many stronger Togabito have arrived since you first arrived, Kasumi."

"I will crush them all," I scowled, "Even you and Zurik."

"I figured you would say that, but for now I wish to call a temporary truce. I desire your help in defeating Zurik."

"What do you want in exchange?"

"Not much. I simply ask that when you take his essence with the Lotus System that you transfer half of it to me. Zurik stole much of my power once before. It's high time I took it back. Unfortunately, Rita has charged Zurik with the being the historian of Hell. He is a permanent sinner. He can never leave. Even your Lotus System will not completely destroy him, but it will absorb a fierce amount of his power. It will weaken him and empower you."

"How do you know I won't just keep all the power for myself?" I asked.

"Because you owe me for everything I've taught you. You're noble enough for that, don't you think? Besides if you intend to become the number one it doesn't matter how strong I become, does it?"

Codex had a point there, but something about this seemed off. "Taking vengeance though…this will raise your sentence. Do you not seek salvation?"

"We are sinners Kasumi," Codex responded matter-o-factly, "It is in our blood to commit acts of evil. Although you were born innocent, that innocence has long since shattered. This life is still a game, Kasumi. Rita hasn't the power to alter the rules of the game, only the board. Do not be afraid to commit sin in order to remove it in larger chunks later. I've been around long enough to understand that."

As always, Codex spoke in ways I could understand. "Very well," I told him with a nod, "I will help you."

"Excellent," he extended his hand to me, "Come."

Codex and I successfully took vengeance upon Zurik. It was a quick battle. Codex weakened Zurik with his magic while I distracted Zurik with my incredible speed, further enhanced temporarily by Codex's magic. He never could get a hold on me and despite my inferiority in rank my high-speed regeneration allowed me to take any hit meant for Codex and survive it. I felt alive during the battle. Fighting had become a part of who I was. Codex was right, I was born innocent, but the innocence left me long ago. I was a togabito at heart and like all the others I cursed this world and hated it for what it was.

As Zurik and Codex clashed spells against one another I ran around behind Zurik, leapt into the air and divebombed towards his skull, penetrating my claw into it from behind. With the damage he had suffered from Codex already, he was weak enough for me to use my power. "Lotus System Absorption activated!"

Zurik's essence was ripped from him, draining him of much of his power, but his body and soul remained intact, there was a portion I could not rip from him as Codex had told me and I felt that portion resisting the system. When I was finished, leaving Zurik to disappear for circle nine, I felt powerful taking as much of Zurik's essence as I could. Before I transferred it to Codex though, I decided to sweeten the deal.

"Lotus System transfer, activate. Copy all data from previous target to next target."

**Copying. **

"I see, so you intend to duplicate what you have stolen. That Lotus System is more amazing than I imagined."

**Transfer ready.**

I stabbed Codex in his cloak where his abdomen should be.

**Transferring. **I waited a while before I heard a beep in my mind. **Transfer complete.**

Codex and I parted ways after that. The next time I would see Codex he would truly be my enemy. I would later find that my rank increased from 763 to 187 just from that absorption. I honed my skills, trained my body and practiced what I had, absorbing other Togabito, purging abilities I felt did not suit my style of combat and eventually I was ready to make sure that I would never suffer again. With the power I had accumulated and all the hard work and assimilation I put into my existence, I was finally crowned the #21 most powerful Togabito.

My plan was coming together. With the Lotus System at my disposal I knew that I could reach the top. From the very beginning I had this goal in mind. Now that I was number 21 I would defeat and absorb the top twenty. The #22, who would then become the #2, would then be so far beneath me that I alone would stand at the top. I would break the bonds of my limitations and I would never suffer again.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: *big sigh* I said it was going to be bad. I really had a heavy heart in writing most of this. I had a draft for this long before it was posted now and I made it even worse, I think, than it was before. By worse I mean that it's more detailed than I started and if you guys aren't feeling sorry for Kasumi then you must have a heart as black as her eyes become. Yeah at this point her eyes are still their original brown color. Although, I think her having violet hair might have tipped you off as to where she came from. Now then, the next chapter is her conquest. It is all fighting. It will show how she got most of her powers and why she didn't just absorb Aizen with the Lotus System, or any of the others that are relatively close to her in power. More details about this at the end of 187 since this is posted as a Double Feature. See you there).**


	187. Kasumi's Origins: Conquest of the Top 20

**(A/N: Kasumi: Now you will see how I became the number one and obtained most of my powers. This I actually ask you to enjoy because becoming the number one I consider an achievement. While I resent ever having to do it since it has not brought me peace, only security, I would be lying if I said I hadn't enjoyed reaching the top just a little bit because once I did I knew I would never feel pain again. Me: Remember that this was released as a double feature if you haven't read 186 yet and just hit the button to bring you to the most recent chapter do so now).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Kasumi's pov<strong>

The time had come for me to finally show all of those around me the true extent of my power. I was to become a legend. I would be feared throughout the nine circles. All would quake in my presence. I negotiated such an arrangement with Inigo. When he told me he would have to get permission from Rita, I did not think I would be allowed to commit to such acts, but to my surprise she permitted my conquest. Perhaps she thought I would fail or perhaps she thought I did not intend to do as much damage as I did or perhaps, satanic bitch that she is, she probably saw the entertainment value such a string of battles had to offer.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Inigo announced, "Togabito of all ages, sizes, types, and species! We've got a real treat for you today. For the next few hours or however long it takes we will be showcasing an attempt at conquest as a single Togabito attempts to take on the top twenty all by her lonesome self."

Laughter echoed through the stadium, but they wouldn't be laughing soon and soon I would be the crowd favorite.

"The challenger is none other than the number twenty-one herself. Give it up for Kasuuuuuuuuuumiiiiiii!"

Clapping preceded my entrance into the arena. I took a stance and readied my claws and my eyes as well as the power of the Lotus System. Soon I would have more power than any of the stronger Togabito combined. No more pain, no more suffering, just pure, raw undulated power!

"Starting the match is the current number twenty. She's ruthless! She's cruel! She commands an army of monsters. Cheer loudly for Cynethesaaaaaaa!"

A woman around my same stature wearing a long black coat with long blonde hair entered into the arena. She carried no visible weapon, but I had done my research. Cynethesa was a summoner. She commanded many fearsome otherworldly creatures to fight for her, but alone she was relatively weak. I aimed to strike her down before she would even be able to summon a beast. At the sound of the air horn I unleashed my claws and struck forward with all of my speed striking her twice in a plus shaped pattern. The dumb bitch never knew what hit her.

My eye glowed, "Lotus system absorption activated," I turn around, tore forward and plunged my claws into my opponent's back. The ranking system made it so that all Togabito were ranked by the power of their strongest form and power. Cynethesa was weak as shit if she did not have a monster ready to defend her. I twisted my claw, plunged the other one in and tore her in half from the inside out. I heard her bloodied gagged pleas of protest, but I wanted her out of my way as well as the rest of the top twenty.

Cynethesia's abilities were incompatible with my own, but I absorbed her reiatsu nonetheless.

"And now, you are a part of me."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Inigo's voice was dumbstruck and there was silence in the audience, "I…I just saw that like you did, but…ladies and gentlemen, the presence of the number twenty is just gone, vanished."

_Yes, she is gone and soon, so will the rest of the top twenty. Their power will be mine._

The number 19 went by the name of Emperor Kang. He was a specter, a creature that had sloughed off its fleshy shell for a demonic body that ran on pure elemental energy. In comparison he was as proficient in Lightning as Zurik was in fire. Kang, much like Zurik, was many centuries my senior, his bloodline still runs on planet Varcina: the Shapikni bloodline. Kang was once a tyrannical guildmaster, but he was cast down by his successor for rebellion. Now the Borgal guild was a prouder, more valiant guild. However, it is of no concern to me. Right now my concern is this former shell of a man who stands with his long yellow robe and shadowy claws and faceless shadow beneath his hood.

The horn sounds, the deceased emperor strikes with bolts of blue plasma, but I am already gone from my location and circle around him. By the time my claw strikes into the back of his neck he is unaware what has just hit him.

"Lotus system absorption activated." Kang's body convulses as his life essence pours into me. Many of his lightning powers mingle with my fire ones and I am empowered. His essence is added to my own.

Number 18 they called Zankuro. A bio-engineered weapon created for one purpose: destruction. However, its creators far succeeded their expectations with their creation. Zankuro went haywire and killed them all and then sought its own purpose and found one. It was a similar purpose to the one it was created with, but Zankuro's desire was to seek the ultimate opponent. It killed all that did not meet that expectation.

Zankuro was built with quick reflexes, telekinesis and strong hand to hand combat potential. It also drew upon the power of elemental darkness. It stood before me with its black body at 2 meters tall. It had long two-toed feet. It had a long neon blue tail that whisked ever so swiftly back and forth in the exact same motion. Its long, ball tipped three fingered hands curled with anticipation to meet me in battle. Its right glowing red eye stared menacingly at me while its regular dark blue eye looked at me in a way that indicated the creature was sizing me up. Zankuro was not human, never was. Its head had a 'c' shaped appendage that connected the back of its head to its spinal cord. No, that wasn't its neck it already had one that was attached normally. The creature had two low rising ears that came only a few centimeters sticking straight up like creased napkins.

At the sound of the air horn the creature's right hand glowed dark blue to try and catch me with its telekinesis. I jumped far to the right to avoid Zankuro's attack and ran towards it with all of my speed to try and attack it, but was stopped mid-strike as it rose up slightly off the ground and had me trapped within its telekinesis and flung me into the dirt and along the ground. As I tumbled like thrown child's toy, I quickly gained my ground, used my claws to steady myself and dispelled them. I decided to use the newfound powers I obtained to combat this science born creature. I formed my hands as though I were holding a bow. I jumped into the air and for a flash of an instant it looked like I was holding a bow completely made out of blue lightning.

"Thunder Arrow!" I drew back my left arm and instantly dozens upon dozens of blue arrows rained down upon my target, but it was quick and nimble enough to dodge them all and then came after me in close quarters. I braced for impact with my bare arm and then made to punch the creature, activating my claw at the same time in an attempt to skewer it, but it dodged out of the way and dropped to the ground awfully quickly.

"Aura Shadow Cluster!" Zankuro launched a ball of blue colored dark energy at me. I braced a counter maneuver with my claws crossed over one another, dispelled the attack and dropped to the ground before charging forward. I fought Zankuro in close quarters only to be caught telekinetically, its hand inches from my breasts, and then it punched me only moving its arm 2.2 centimeters towards me without pulling back and sent me careening into the boundary of the coliseum dome. I bounced off the wall and watched as a dark blue sword of pure energy was formed in front of the creature with the intent of skewering me. A wry smile crossed my lips as I watched the blade be fired and then, as I fell forward, gained aerial control and pushed down on the blade, using it as a foothold to push off of and went slamming towards Zankuro and kicked him hard in the neck sending him spiraling away. I extended my arm, no weapon at the ready. I was going to use my elemental power.

"Flames of Malice!" I covered the area in front of me with countless amounts of fireballs. I was certain I could hit my target with at least one, but I underestimated Zankuro. He pushed them apart with his telekinesis and came straight for me in close quarters. I dodged his energized fist and spun to get behind him. _Let's try this on for size. _"Electric Snare!" I grabbed Zankuro in strands of electricity, binding his neck and limbs. One strand connected to each of my fingers. The greatest thing about the Lotus system was that I obtained all of my enemy's powers on a dime and the mastery that came with it. I had the memories and experiences with the powers I obtained and so I did not have to waste time understanding how to use them. It was like I always had them.

With Zankuro in my grasp the battle was just about over. "Lotus System absorption activated." I disassembled Zankuro's molecules as I absorbed his very essence through the electric snare. And then, I had all of his combat reflexes and fighting prowess added to my own self-taught abilities. I did not have his psychic powers, but I retained some of his dark energy. However, as I took his power within me I felt a surge well up within me. I dropped to my knees as Zankuro's presence mingled with my own. His corrupted body was not fusing properly with me through the use of the Lotus System. I had to find out some way to release this energy and keep my body from losing its stability. As I clenched my hand over my left and clenched my eyelids shut as I screamed out in agony a transformation took hold of me.

When the rush of pain was over I rose to my feet. The ground crackled around me. Shadowy energy surged all around me. I could feel it within my body, the fusing with Zankuro had increased my ability far passed where I expected it. I felt incredibly powerful. I flexed my left hand a few times and clenched my fist, dark energy swirled about it. I threw my arms out at my sides and laughed. I laughed at the sensation at finally obtaining the first step towards true power. With this new feeling of confidence welling up inside me I decided to field test my newfound skill. I started by waving my hand over the ground, burning it so much it turned to glass. I saw my eyes. It was them that had changed. My brown irises were gone, replaced by black sclera and with white rings around my irises and pupils, both black. I could see things so clearly, it was like my vision was exceptionally receptive. This sensation was simply delightful as I felt a chill of pleasure run up my spine.

This challenge had started out as an ordeal, but now suddenly I wished for the blood and carnage to continue. "Bring me the next opponent!" I declared. "I will crush and absorb it until I alone stand at the top!"

The next opponent I faced was the fearsome Lord Darmap. He was a vampire and another former guild leader of the Planet Varcina. In his case it was the Transmir Guild the guild of fog and mist. Darmap had broad shoulders wore a blood red cape and had claws like jagged knives for hands. He wore a blue suit with a red ascot and his eyes were large and slanted with beady red irises. He had a power similar to the lotus system that let him drain his foe's life energy and add it to his own. Unlike the Lotus System however, since Togabito respawn, it did not permanently keep his target from retaliating and if he were caught by the Kushanada he would lose all of his gained power. In the case of the Lotus System, I lost nothing.

The air horn had not sounded yet and Darmap spoke to me. "My, my, what a fare woman you are." He said adjusting his cuffs. "If only I could've had a queen of your grace at my side, perhaps I would not have fallen."

"Silence vampire!" I shouted. "I will let no soul touch me again!" The air horn went off and I tore towards Darmap with my incredible speed. With grace, skill and speed of which I was not prepared for, Darmap delivered a sweeping kick into my head as I made to strike in from down low. I was knocked to the side as he prepared a follow up attack.

"Oblivion Rush!" Blades of dark energy formed up from a magic circle that appeared beneath him instantaneously as he levitated and honed the blades in upon my being. I had enough speed thanks to Zankuro's reflexes to deflect them all with my claws. I retreated away. I needed a moment to gather myself. I hadn't had enough time to properly adjust to Zankuro being in my body so I needed to take a moment to use his added power to my advantage. "What's the matter?" Darmap taunted. "Feeling the heat of the competition?"

"As if!" I declared. I focused my mind to tap fully into Zankuro's power, enhancing my melee combat capabilities and the full bulk of the power I had absorbed. I rushed towards Darmap with a furious speedy kick. He blocked, crossing his arms to brace for impact and then prepared to counter attack with one of his claws, but I was already behind him as I charged concentrated dark energy in my arm as I held back my hands together wrists rubbing against one another. Darmap was incredibly slow compared to my current state so he had yet to realize I was behind him and charging my attack. "Shadow Stream!" A blast of dark energy exiting through my body through my joined wrists exploded out as I thrust my arms forward, keeping my wrists together. I blasted a gigantic hole straight into Darmap's body with my power. If it was just Zankuro it probably wouldn't have done much, but my current power was mine, Zankuro's, Kang's and Cynthesia's. Darmap hadn't a chance. As he fell forward and hit the dirt I extended one of my claws and stood over him before he could fade. He tilted his head to look up at me as I scowled down at him. "And now you will become a part of me." My claw glowed. "Lotus System absorbtion activated." I stabbed him right above the eyes and took Darmap's power for my own as his energy faded into my body. Darkness welled up within me and I levitated momentarily into the air before extending my arms out to my sides and dropping down to the ground. I pushed off the ground and used magic to counterweight my bond with gravity. _It seems I've gained his ability of levitation, but I don't sense the acquisition of anything else other than his energy. _I dropped to the ground. _It matters not._

Number 16 went by the name of Salem Schnitter. I didn't know much about this one and was not prepared for what I saw when he entered. In front of me stood a boy, barely older than 9. He had black hair and wore the standard Togabito binding all along his body.

_A child? _The air horn sounded. "Wait!" Too late. The child stood there, staring at me. I wasn't sure what to do. I wondered how a child could possibly get all the way up the ladder like this. What could he have done to be in hell so long that he had ranked in the top 20? Suddenly I felt a shadow rise up behind me. I dodged. The shadow had taken form of a hammer and had tried to crush me. I looked to the boy his gaze became affixed upon me with a bored expression. _Did he do that? _I wondered what I could do. There was obviously more to this child than meets the eye. If I were to fight this boy I would require the eyes of a demon, or something similar. Demonic eyes and abilities that utilized their vision allowed creatures to see things for what they truly are. I did not have a technique like that as far as I knew. Or, perhaps, maybe I did. I took a calm breath and proceeded to tap into the energy supplied to me by Zankuro only to be attacked by something invisible as though a whip had just lashed out against my bosom.

"You bore me, lady." The kid said and suddenly I found myself hoisted up in spread eagle position, upside down.

_No not again! _ I attempted to struggle, eyes closed, but whatever was holding me was elastic and I couldn't see it.

"You should know your place, number twenty-one. Allow me to show you."

_No! I will not be humiliated like this in front of so many people again! I refuse! I WILL NOT GO BACK TO THAT SHAME! _Anger built up inside me and I found the proper power to tap into. Zankuro did indeed have an ability to grant me demonic vision. It was from his glowing eye, which had caused my eyes to blacken. _Excellent,_ I thought and tapped into my core abilities that I had stolen from Zurik. I flung my eyes open as I torched everything around me. I landed on a three-point stance, crouched low to the ground. That's when I saw Salem's true form. He had a mass of black nightmarish goop surrounding him in a formless mass many portions of the mass had eyes and mouths chattering and blinking on it. The goop was leaking from around his body and extending out of his arms. It was truly vile. It was a good thing I'd experienced and seen worse.

"So you see me for what I am and you still retain your sanity? I am impressed."

"I've experienced far worse than your appearance." I readied my claws, "When you've been raped over and over again to the point where you lose your mind, be treated like cattle only to be ripped limb from limb as you are later tortured as you regenerate in circle nine as your fragile mind is put back together piece by tender piece only to realize you're still carrying a rapist's child. I have already lost my sanity." I stood in a right lead stance with my right palm up and facing me, left claw at my side. "I will never again fall to corruption."

"We'll see about that." The darkened mass attacked me as it took the shape of pointed needles and thick whips. I imbued my right claw with fire and the left with lightning and hacked and slashed my way towards Salem's body. He nearly got me when he attacked me from all sides with eight different tendrils, but I tapped into Zankuro's fierce speed to race forward in conjunction with Darmap's levitation to tear towards Salem while still airborne. I leapt at him from above and he leapt backwards. In my path he put up a wave of the goop that was a part of his body and used it to try and consume me as though the hideous mass and I were single-celled organisms and I was to be devoured by it.

"Sorry," I said, "I'm no one's captured prey." I electrocuted the area around me and the mass let me go. Since it was mostly water it had to be painful. I then made to locate Salem. He was off to my right and was surrounding him with his goop like a protective barrier. _That won't protect you. _I thought to myself. I summoned a pair of sais—something I picked up on the way to becoming #21—in place of my claws and launched them at Salem with graceful speed, lodging them right in the holes in his defenses. With a snap of my fingers they detonated within the boy's defenses and he exploded into piles of goop all over the place. He reformed in the center of the arena as little more than a jumbled mass of that same damn goop. "So, that is your true form? Now I don't feel bad for what I am about to do." Using one of the chains of sin attached to my body I attached a sai to it. I did not want to get close to that thing. I threw the sai into the creature and clenched down on the chain. "Lotus System absorption activated." The sai glowed from within number 16 and his body disintegrated as his power was added to my own. As his form was not compatible with mine the Lotus System granted me no new abilities.

Number 15 was the first of the top 20 with a nickname. She was known as The Dreaded One. She had long violet hair that covered her right eye, always wore a cross expression and carried naught but a sword. The sword in question was cobalt in color and was designed like a rapier, but even the guard had blades on it as it came down around her hand in a four pointed star with blades along the points and the guard was directly connected with the blade giving it those same four sharp edges.

The Togabito's name was Aria Alchenhime. She was infamously known for being a ruthless swordmaster and being one of the few Togabito whose natural skill made her fierce. She had no special abilities and was completely human.

At the sound of the air horn, without a moment gone to waste, Aria attacked me. Her movement speed was nothing short of pitiful in comparison to mine. This would be over quickly. After all Aria was facing down the equivalent of no less than six fearsome Togabito put together. My claw entered her through her breasts and I activated the Lotus system.

_So much for the dreaded one. By this point I wonder if any of the remaining Togabito even stand a chance against me._

Most of the fights leading towards the top were hardly much of a challenge.

#14 of the Togabito was Sektor. He had what looked like a catfish for a head and wielded powerful telekinesis and levitation along with having sharp claws, quick speed and could fire red electricity. However, his skill set paled in comparison to my rapidly growing enhanced abilities and I cut him down in one strike. He did little more than further augment my speed and electric powers. I already had levitation and telekinesis was not a power I seemed to be compatible with.

#13, Melba Jennings, was a woman with a hairstyle designed to make it look like she had small little mouse ears extending off of her long black hair with the way it was designed. She was a quick and nimble fighter that could fire blasts of her own inner energy, project barriers and manipulate and formulate her body's own inner energy. My claws smashed through her barrier and into her face. I obtained an increase in my speed and her barrier projection.

#12 was a young man with flat, white hair, wearing nothing but the so-called Togabito bands that, because I was born in hell, I did not have the advantage of ever obtaining. They were these violet bands that acted as cloth and covered the skin of most togabito to help protect them from climate…and prevent more traumatizing cases like mine for the women. The young man's name was Moz Somebody—I still found his last name to be so odd—and he could transform were-creatures that were limited to an owl, a bat, a pterosaur and a wasp. I obtained no compatible powers.

#11 was a demon by the name of Zector that boasted he could control an element superior to all the others called Twilight. It was the element that combined the elements of light and darkness into a single element and drained the energy of those not compatible with it, did nothing to those who were, and empowered those who utilized it. It was unfortunate that I could not use this power, but I did make short work of Zector. The stacking of my reiatsu was building and making things so easy that I almost felt bad for my opponents…almost

#10 was particularly notable of an opponent. Its name was spade. It was a large, black wolf—twice the size of a wolf one could find on Earth—that could speak human language. His name was Spade. He had glowing yellow eyes, wore red battle armor along his back and had a golden horn sticking out of his forehead. His tail also had red fur at the tips and was fan-shaped rather than being straight. He was steeped with shadow, much like Zankuro. At the sound of the air horn he rushed towards me even faster than any opponent I'd dealt with thus far. I had become so complacent in my ease of victory that I didn't realize there was such a gap between numbers 11 and 10. Spade had run right passed me and head butted me right in the back. I felt like I got smashed with a steel boulder I flipped forward and somersaulted before using levitation to perform a U-turn and sailed back towards Spade, but I missed and he was already circling around me and bit at my shoulder. I slashed at him, but he tore away with a piece of my flesh and ate it. I used my high-speed regeneration to heal the wound.

"Fast little fucker, aren't you?" I asked.

Spade growled and darted upwards at a diagonal before slamming down towards me. I barely had the time to dodge.

"Aura Shadow Cluster!" Spade turned his body and deflected it by, and I couldn't believe my eyes when this happened, turning his tail the consistency of steel and swatting the blast away before charging back at me. I nimbly dodged his assault and tried to swipe at him with my claws, but I missed. "Force Lightning!" From my claws the lightning extended, but Spade was way too fast for me. We stood a far distance apart from one another. He was as quick as he was deadly. All I could think of was how all of that speed would soon be mine.

It was then that his horn fired off a blast of electricity that I rolled to the side to dodge. He began blasting me with electricity fired from his horn before opening his mouth and firing a blast of flames along with the lightning. I countered with my own. I didn't know what to do Spade was way too fast and way to brutal for me to get in on him and right now I was being overpowered.

_Come on Kasumi, think. _I chastised myself.

_**When struggling, remember your roots, Kasumi.**_

_You again? Who are you?_

_**Remember your roots.**_

I growled at the strange voice, not knowing what it meant or where it was coming from, but it had given me an idea. _Remember my roots huh? _I tapped in to one of my older abilities: teleportation. I dropped flat disappeared from sight and wound up on top of spade and looped my arms around his neck.

"Get off me girl!" He snarled.

"Make me," I goaded.

Spade then began rushing around the coliseum intending to fling me off like this was a rodeo. The centripetal force was harsh against my arm as I did my best to lift it and grab one of my hairpins. I stabbed it into Spade's head, which caused him to howl. Then my hand hovered over the pin I had lodged in his head. "Chain Lightning!" I shouted, channeling the lightning between my body and the metal pin, shocking Spade to his core and dropping him to the ground. I then prepared to stab him with my claw through the face. "Lotus System Absorption activated."

Victory was at hand, but like with Zankuro, I went through a metamorphosis. My body became steeped further in shadow as I felt my clothes morph. My shirt extended down to properly cover my body and I now had a black, leather jacket-vest over it. I had two black, detached sleeves along my arms with a floral arrangement towards the wrist ends. The sleeves were bound tightly to my arm by a band of red jute fibers that tied around my elbow. My jacket was adorned with red fur along the hems and the zipper. Neither my jacket nor my shirt covered my shoulders. I could now feel a strapless bra underneath my upper body clothing and I was finally wearing proper undergarments over my nether regions and was wearing a short black skirt that wasn't too revealing and went down just far enough to create the least amount of drag. A giant red ribbon also fixed itself around my waist. I still wasn't wearing anything on my feet, but after what I went through I swore I would never wear footwear again, especially those god awful high heels. There was a serpentine dragon printed along my jacket and shirt in a white color

Still, in this new uniform I felt very powerful and I almost felt like taking pride in my appearance. It felt very 'me'. But my appearance is what led to my downfall and I would show that this rose had very sharp thorns.

With my new found speed #9, a golem by the name of Garnet Amethyst, was hardly a threat. Because his body was more durable than mine, my skin became more resistant to physical strikes. It was just as soft to touch and I could cut it with ease, but lesser reiatsus would have a harder time making me bleed

As I realized how far I climbed, I prepared myself in wait for number eight. I had been preparing to face him for a long time now. With his power I would awaken to some of the most powerful magic one could find in hell. After all he and I had met before. My opponent was Codex. I was eager to fight the being that had rivaled the man who had initially taught me how to fight. He was the same man who I owed much to, but now stood in my way and I would not hesitate to strike him down.

"Ah, Kasumi," Codex said pleasantly, "It has been a while."

"I see you've gotten back towards the top," I said with a smirk.

"Yes, thanks to you it was easy to make my way towards the top again. I sincerely thank you, but you and I both know that for one of us our fight and struggle ends here."

"Sure there's not a way you'll just let me take you in," I winked.

"Not in the slightest. You and I are not friends," He responded

"Well it was worth a shot," I said running my right foot through the dirt on the coliseum ground, kicking a bit of it up. I took a deep breath and took a stance as I readied my claws and prepared to fight. "Here I come."

The air horn went off. Codex raised his right arm and suddenly blades of energy came charging towards me of various elements: fire, ice and lightning.

"Proton Laser!" Using one of Kang's abilities, I fired a blast of lightning straight into Codex and then dodged each of his swords. I then executed a burst of speed to rush towards him with a claw, but he sank into the shadows and disappeared. By the time I realized he had reappeared at the top of the dome he had fired down a fearsome, colossal blast of dark energy so wide, thick and dense that dodging was impossible. It was so overwhelming that it pushed me flat on my stomach onto the ground. It was my first serious injury of the day. With minor scrapes and burns along my arms and shoulders and my right sleeve completely burned away I knew that if I could take Codex I could stand a proper chance against the top 7. Codex disappeared again and I did not expect him to appear at point blank range and then freeze me in a prism of ice. I broke free by tapping into my fire powers, but Codex had disappeared yet again and before I knew it I was struck in the back by a lightning bolt.

I recoiled forward and following the strike I was blasted from various portions of my body. I was being struck with blunt force trauma to various portions of my body and the strikes were coming in as rapid as Codex was teleporting. I was in trouble. I had to figure something out, but every time I tried to gather my thoughts a new wave of pain would erupt through my body. I slumped back, straightening my legs, clutching my left arm. I had only one option left, though it was dangerous.

First I tapped into the former #9's defense to steel my body. I would receive injury, but I would be able to take it without flinching. I would need it to make my declaration. I wasn't sure if this would work, but I had to try. One of the greatest things about the Lotus System was that it didn't allow for all of the abilities to be used at once. So, restriction bypass codes were necessary to keep the user from wearing themselves out. However, I needed to bypass those restrictions if I intended to win. "Lotus Restriction Bypass: Level: two-one-three!" The lower the number the stronger the power released, but one had to be careful how low one declared the number to be and grudgingly using data algorithms that Rita had taught me I figured 213 to be my current limit. Great shadow seeped around my entire body, wafting up towards my hair. My reiatsu flooded the coliseum.

"Now," I asked Codex holding my hand with my fingertips touching the edge of my palm and my fingernails extending downwards, "Where were we?"

"Power of the heavently creator, Materia Spell!" A bright blast of holy energy of incredible magnitude went barreling towards me.

"I don't think so!" I declared. I braced for impact and using just the energy within my body I completely blocked out the attack, leaving Codex stunned. With a fierce cry I rushed down on him and struck my claw straight into his abdomen. "Lotus System absorption activated!"

As Codex began to fade he spoke to me one final time. "And so it begins. I regret standing in your way. I wished I could've watched you continue to grow. You have amused me all this time Kasumi. I believe that one day you shall accomplish great things." And with that Codex faded and became a part of me.

"Codex," I said, putting a hand on my chest, "Although you said you were never my friend, I regret having to have rescinded your life. You were the only one who never did betray me though you said you would. For that…all I can say is that I will use your power to do great things. If you ever cared about me at all, know that your power will make it possible so that I will never feel pain again."

From there majority of the top ten were relatively easy. I had all of Codex's magic from lightning, ice and fire spells, to high level teleportation to fierce shadow magic to high level transfiguration magic to simply having just a lot of power. I obtained a majority of his knowledge of physical hand to hand combat and all of his natural resistance to spells and spell-like effects. I resealed my bypass limit after the fight. I couldn't be tuckered out with only seven fighters to go.

#7 was a man in an ebony suit of armor, wearing a mask with no eyeholes, carrying a katana as long as his body, having long white hair extending down his back and having two eyes along the sides of his shoulder blades peering through his armor, four on each of his ankles and two on the backs of each of his hands. They were all protected by a special red lens that safeguarded them from harm. I mean covering yourself in eyes was not the brightest of ideas. Eyes were glowing weakpoints, but #7, Kuroken Ikari, had this weakness stomped out. His reflexes were a godsend. It was hard for me to get a hit in on him and that long sword of his seemed to counter anything I could throw at him magically. With sixteen eyes he had rather perceptive vision and I felt like he could counter any strike I made. In order to beat him I was forced to use another Lotus Bypass. I maintained it at level 216. My power had increased thanks to Codex and while my number limit had increased I didn't want to overshoot it. Once I was charged up, Kuroken fell and his reflexes were mine.

#6 was nothing special. He was just a demon that wielded several scimitars in each of his eight hands and stood 5.5 meters tall. His name was Garma Lokotos. His rank was due to his massive size and sheer fear factor of his eight arms. No one could get around such solid defense and offensive power except for the top 5, at least until I showed up. It was a tough battle and again I needed my lotus system bypass, but I managed to win and the gargantuan being that was the #6 fell before my ever growing power. I didn't obtain anything from him other than his reiatsu and some added strength. This time when I took a practice swing with my claws, the wind pressure cracked the barrier that formed the coliseum arena. I also found now that I could create innumerous number of Sais from the ability I had taken from another Togabito. I was growing to like this Lotus System. Sometimes instead of gaining new powers my old ones were amplified instead.

The #5 was known as Exodus. He had long black hair and two large bird-like wings, black like that of a raven. He carried a long Masamune blade and could conjure up large pillars of fire and his very stare could fill you with utter agony. He was a fierce opponent. But thanks to absorbing #7 and #6 I had the skills to go toe to toe with him and the force of my strikes eventually overpowered his arsenal. Agony? HAH! I had sunk to the lowest form of life. No amount of pain and suffering from such a power would affect me. The strange thing was that I obtained this ability after defeating him and my dark magic from Codex was amplified. I also gained a pair of wings of my own, but they were like the wings of a fairy, translucent in creation and had four winglets rather than being straight out wings. Still, they served their purpose.

The number four was yet another swordsman. His name was Alphaego. He wore armor made of Adamantite, the second toughest material in existence—the third being Adamantine and the first being Adamantium. People got them confused a lot. The number four carried a big long great sword and a tall tower shield. Although he was as slow as a tortoise his ridiculous power and defense made up for it. I could barely get a scratch in on him. My weapons were practically useless against him and even my magic wasn't doing jack, even with a 216 Lotus System bypass.

"Like I thought. You do not have the power to go up against my tough armor. This is where you reach your end, Kasumi."

"Not a chance. I said I was going to become the number one and I meant it!" I extended off my wings and prepared a new restriction bypass. It was about time. "Lotus Restriction Bypass: Level: one-sixty-nine." With my new fearsome level I charged towards Alphaego with my fearsome speed. He steadied his shield in front of me, but I used no weapon as I made my momentum as fast as I could and combined my fire magic with my hand-to-hand skill, creating a new technique all together. As I approached the speed of sound blue flames and a Mach-cone formed around my fist. "Moete iru Aohayabusa!" **(Blazing Blue Falcon)** The impact of my fist smashing against Alphaego's armor shattered it into fragments then I created my claw along my left hand and drove it straight into his chest. "Lotus System Absorption activated!" Alphaego's power was mine. His Adamantite level defense became mine to utilize and my barrier shields I obtained from Melba now could reflect such a level of defense.

#3 was called Leviathan he too wore a thick layer of spikey armor, but his was made of much less durable metal than Adamantite. He was stronger than Alphaego, much faster and carried a sword that could emit flames and he could slam the ground with it to create earthquakes. His left arm was also massive and demonic compared to his more normal right arm, his sword arm. Still, with Alphaego augmenting what I already had, Leviathan was no match for the likes of me.

The numbers two and one did not use swords and now I had swordsmanship knowledge from many different wielders. If I ever obtained a sword I would know how to use it considerably well regardless of its type. Leviathan augmented my defense further and now I could project lava using my fire magic and Codex's magic spell that utilized the 'power of the destroyer' was even more powerful than it ever was. I tested the wind pressure of my strikes. This time I nearly broke through the barrier that formed the arena. I was overjoyed. My strength was marvelous, but strength alone did not win battles as was obvious with the numbers 4 and 3.

As I started the battle with the number two though, I started to get a headache. The number two, Ryuoni Hinoomaru was a humanoid that wore human-like clothes. He had a dark blue jacket with flames printed all over it and had spikes all along the arms, shoulders and back. He wore normal pants and black shoes. However, what defined him was that his head was a skull and it was on fire. And the flames were green. He carried only a chain whip. It was his standard weapon.

"Kasumi," he called me by name as his voice echoed, communicated through open telepathy, "I've been eagerly anticipating doing battle with you since you defeated Codex."

"Why's that?"

"I know of your desire to become the number one 'Vengeful Brunette' and I must say you have my respect. Even with that said though, I cannot permit you to defeat me or the number one."

"Oh really?" _This should be good._

"Kasumi, the Lotus System is a power that will throw the entire system out of balance. You do not control the power it holds. You're already feeling the effects."

My head throbbed and I palmed my forehead.

"That is precisely what I'm talking about. You have absorbed too much. If you continue to fight it could mean the end of you. The Lotus System does absorb all compatible techniques, but that does not mean the techniques are compatible with one another. If you don't stop using it, it will drive you insane and it will control you."

"You," I grunted through the migraine, "Talk as if you understand it."

"I've done my research on you. I wondered how you reached your rank so efficiently and so quickly. I must fight you in order to show you that the power you are gaining is not true power. The power you—"

"Blah, blah, blah heard it all before. Are you a hero or a togabito?" I asked, readying my stance.

"Not all togabito are the same as they have entered. Just look at yourself."

"Hmph."

"It seems talking serves no purpose. Then have at you!"

The air horn blared and the battle began. As Ryuoni anticipated the Lotus System was taking its toll upon me and I was slowly slipping in and out of consciousness as the power within me threatened to overload me. If that happened I would not only die, but I could lose all of the power I had stored up. Or I could become corrupted. Those were the warnings being given to me. I ignored them as I desperately fought back.

"Lotus system analysis, activate. Target is dead center."

**Scanning**

"You really are stubborn," Ryuoni said and grappled me with his whip and then burned me with his full power. I screamed from the injury I felt like I was being burned alive.

**Scanning complete.**

I closed my eyes and did my best to ignore the pain. My analysis proved hopeful. If I could absorb Ryuoni, this imbalance would go away. His soul was the perfect counterbalance for the dark powers I had absorbed.

_Dark powers? That's it!_

"Lotus System Restriction Bypass: Level: One! Zero! Eight!"

"You fool!" Ryuoni was blown back as I managed to break free.

"Lotus System Restriction application: Element: Darkness." My reiatsu lessened as all of my dark powers were temporarily sealed within me, significantly weakening my energy output.

"That was foolish, Kasumi. Now you will burn!" He clenched a first and a pillar of fire erupted from beneath me. Without Zankuro, Darmap, Spade or Exodus augmenting me my speed was cut considerably. Still I had the access to my Sais and my lightning magic and that was what I needed right now. I began throwing Sais out of nowhere and smacking against Ryuoni by zapping him with them. They were enough to destabilize him for the moment as I began to circle around him, dodging his whip and analyzing his tactics. I was only going to have one shot at defeating him and it was going to be risky business. A pillar of fire erupted beneath me and I forward rolled towards him before leaping into the air. My chance had come. "Application removal: Darmap!" I could levitate. "Power of the Critical Destroyer!" My right hand glowed red. "Power of the Heavenly Creator!" My left hand glowed blue. _Codex your powers are going to save my life. _I held my hands up above my hand. My left palm pushing against my right one as powerful energy swirled about in my hand before I thrust my hands forward with as much power as I could. "Application removal: et all! MATERIA SPELL!" There was a massive explosion of solar energy that engulfed the entire coliseum. I dropped to the ground my head hurting worse than ever and I noticed Ryuoni's clothes burned away and he was just a skeleton with a flaming head beneath, his fiery skull currently being the only thing not sending him to circle nine. It was lying on the ground, disoriented. I attached a Sai to one of my chains and pierced the skull with it. "Lotus System Absorption activated!"

And with that I had conquered almost all of the top twenty. I made a T with my hands indicating I need to take five. I need to catch my breath. The people wanted a good show and I intended to give them one. Using my high-speed regeneration I restored the injury to my body caused by the explosion. Codex's materia spell was not meant to be used beyond a 3-component level and I'd gone and used all six. Thankfully with Ryuoni now in my system, augmenting my fire powers even further and counterbalancing the dark energy I felt incredibly mighty. I waited around and soon I was ready to face the number one togabito.

His name was Hebiga Shinigeki. I couldn't find anything about his abilities, which meant I was going in blind. There was one thing I knew about Hebiga though: he deserved his number one spot. If I had not accumulated all the power I had up to this point, based on the parameter data I had researched, I would not stand a chance.

Hebiga wore a red fedora hat, suit jacket and trousers and a navy blue dress shirt with a white tie. He had sky blue hair and always smiled while keeping his eyes mostly closed and his hands either both in his pockets or one on his hat.

"Well, well, well, looks like the underdog finally got towards the top. You've got quite the tenacity, Kasumi." Hebiga said as he appeared, walking to his starting position with his hand on his hat, smiling.

"I'm not here to exchange social graces, Hebiga," I called the man by his given name. If there was one clear personality point anyone knew about Hebiga it was that he loved to provoke people into fits of rage or manipulate them. I intended to stop that before it happened by choosing not to speak.

Unfortunately he didn't bite. "Oh, but why not? I've heard you've been busy these many, many years." Hebiga acted like he gave a damn. No one knew his fighting style. Most were never were able to grasp it because no one lasted long enough if he ever decided to stop jerking them around and fight for real.

"You don't even know me," I scowled as I readied my stance. "Now shut up and fight!" The air horn sounded. I stood my ground. I wanted Hebiga to make the first move. I didn't know what he could do and I didn't want to rush in blindly.

"Oh, don't say that, I've been keeping quite the eye on you Kasumi," Hebiga showed teeth as he smirked like an asshole.

"Bullshit," I responded.

"Oh please, if you graded all of my villainous traits then you could give me an 'F' on my report card for lying. I _hate_ liars, Kasumi."

"Why tell me this? If you won't make the first move, I will!"

I didn't want to wait around anymore now knowing that Hebiga wouldn't make the first strike, forcing me to. He swiftly dodged my attack and grabbed my wrist, twisted it and began to bring his elbow down on top of mine. I surged my arm with fire so that he would let go. He did and I retreated.

Hebiga clapped his hands mockingly. "Very nice, you've drastically improved your techniques. You weren't nearly that fast when you first started." He put one hand on his hat and one along his hip. "And I always tell the truth Kasumi; it's what made people hate me oh so much because I always told the truth no matter how much it would hurt those goody-goody heroes in shining armor." He opened his eyes. They were eerie and yellow, like a venomous snake. "Unfortunately I wound up pissing off the wrong guy one day. We fought on top of a high rooftop. I was suffering from minor indigestion and well…accidents happen." He closed his eyes and whistled as he simulated with his hands to show that he pretty much fell off the roof to his death. He then put his hand back on his hat and reopened his eyes. "My death was an accident. Furthermore, very much like some of the denizens here, I don't deny that I'm a true and tried monster. I was the most powerful thing on the face of the planet that I inhabited and I'd like nothing more than to go back there to wreak havoc."

"Why are you telling me this? Why should I give a damn?" I shouted.

"You want out too don't you?" I tried not to act like he had guessed right, but I failed. I could tell I did because Hebiga's smile grew wider. "So whatdya say Miss Fanservice you wanna team up?" His unnerving smile turned into a cunning smirk. "You and I will overthrow that annoying squirrel and we'll go our respective ways once we're done."

"And if I refuse?" I asked.

"Now why would you refuse? I don't think I'm being unreasonable Kasumi," he stated in a faux pouting manner. "I know you've had a tough time with all the shit you've put up with. You started out tired and hungry, Zurik betrayed you, some asshats raped you to the point where your mind broke, impregnating you and you forcing you to give birth. You killed the child and you went on a roaring rampage of revenge. And now here you stand desiring to be number one because you don't want anyone in your way. You poor, poor thing." The tone of his last sentence sounded like he was mocking me and barely believing the words he was saying.

"How exactly do you know all of that?" I growled with a snarl.

"Information is my forte. You think you're the only one who has ever taken a sneak peek at Rita's data? Newsflash, Kasumi," he raised his voice and then lowered it, "the number one is privy to data about all the sinners in hell and my brain is so spacious that I know the abilities of every last sinner down to the last detail. So acquisitioning all of those powers isn't going to do you much good unfortunately."

"So fucking what?" I spat. "I will win so you had better just surrender and save yourself the defeat. What makes you think I need to trust you to get what I want?" I inquired.

"Now, now what reason do you think I have to betray you?" Hebiga asked, faking being hurt.

I still spoke bitterly. "The strong dispose of the weak when they are done with them. A monster such as yourself cares not for his tools when he is done with them."

Hebiga chuckled. "You won't join me?"

"No," I said defiantly.

"And why not? Am I really that untrustworthy? I told you I hate liars more than anything." I didn't answer. "Is it because you consider us vastly different from one another?" I blinked not knowing what he meant by that. "I know all about it Kasumi." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, pretending to wipe his eyes as he spoke. "You were born here and you can't find your parents, you poor, innocent thing you. In reality," he put the cloth away and continued to smile, eyes closed, "all you want to do is die for real. You want your existence to be gone so you can rest in peace."

"Just shut up!"

"Aww, what's wrong number two? Did I hit too close to home? Maybe I should 'hit' somewhere else."

I growled.

"Easy, easy," He pushed his hands back and forth and then laughed, "I'm only joking. Sure you're supple," he opened his eyes they were eerie and yellow like that of a snake, "but I've got better things to do than taking advantage of damaged goods!"

"You bastard!" I flew at Hebiga in rage. I only saw a devilish grin as I neared him and was suddenly flung back as something smashed into my stomach. I fell on my back and got up. I blinked as I saw a weird creature coiling itself around Hebiga. It had a serpentine head, but the rest of his body was made up of rectangular chains. The creature's head was black and the chains glowed with a gray aura. The chains were not part of the chains of sin that bound we Togabito.

Hebiga was back to having his eyes closed, smiling widely. "Oh my, you really have become strong. Normally when Teruzama here strikes an enemy after they've charged at me in blind rage, he tears a hole straight through them. I'm surprised you got off with a simple bruise. Maybe this will prove interesting after all. I'd rather not fight though. Come on Kasumi, you made it this far. Second place is for winners as they say."

"Sorry, no dice," I said readying myself again, "I'm going to absorb you with the Lotus System and take your power for my own."

"Ahhhh yes the Lotus System. You've been abusing it quite a lot haven't you? Don't you think it's high time you gave it a rest?"

I put a hand on my breast. "I know that the Lotus System can have negative side effects when it comes to incompatible souls, but," I readied myself for the next exchange and glared, "Once I'm done here, I shall search for Togabito that are capable of countering those side effects that might still persist within me if Ryuoni was not enough."

Hebiga opened his eyes again and smirked fiendishly. "Well, I've come this far. I might as well go the whole nine yards. Say Kasumi, what's say we make this interesting? Why don't you come at me with your full power? You know, use the Lotus System to its full advantage. Come on I saw you do it earlier."

"I don't know what you're up to, but it's your funeral," I said and concentrated as I bathed my claws in a white light. "Lotus System Restriction Bypass. Level: one-zero-eight." I then unleashed a furious scream as a white aura erupted from all around me, coating my body. Right now I was using the full energy of all of the Togabito I had absorbed and with Ryuoni added onto that and my wings spread out, levitating off the ground without beating them, I felt incredibly powerful.

"That's pretty impressive. You're giving off such a fine aura. How did you do that again? I believe it was," Hebiga cleared his throat, "Lotus System Restriction Bypass. Level: one, zero, eight! Restriction Passcode: SOL!" Passcodes were part of the Lotus System that allowed the user to not bypass the restrictions or use it if they were put under mind control, keeping them from using their full power if they did not want to or, in some circumstances, some mind controllers could feed off the free energy being exuded off the full power of such an individual. The problem was I didn't understand how Hebiga was using it. His aura was blue and flames seemed to lick at his suit. His fedora hat had also faded into thin air, possibly being used an accessory to create the aura revealing that his hair looked like he stuck his finger in an electric socket. There was such mastery of the Lotus System that it begged a question.

"Just how can you use the Lotus system too?" I exclaimed.

"Gee, I wonder why?" Hebiga was mocking me. "Wanna guess?" He smirked provocatively.

"Don't screw with me asshole!" I exclaimed.

"Aww, party-pooper," he faux whined, "Well, let me think." He didn't miss a beat as he said almost immediately after, "Oh here's the obvious answer: how about the fact that I invented it while I was still alive?" My eyes widened. "What? Surprised? You've been in here longer than I have Kasumi. I dumped out a copy of the system into Hell just for shits and giggles. I wanted to see what would happen and lo and behold you come along and pick it up. So, do you really want to get into the ring with your existence on the line? You may have lived in Hell all your life, but I lived a full life before I wound up in this shit hole. I'm older than you Kasumi, more experienced. Do you _really_ think you're going to have a chance against _me_?"

The odds were now becoming stacked against me if Hebiga had the Lotus Systme as well, but I had to try. If I could dispose of him I would become so powerful that no one could hope to stand up to me. He may be promising a cease-fire between us, but what would happen if a new #1 came about that wasn't as kind. I wasn't going to take that chance. "It doesn't matter if I have a chance. I must try."

Hebiga cackled. "Oh that's rich, you actually think you can fight me?" A swirling gray flame coiled around him as well as his snake-chain-creature-thing Teruzama. "Come on, why not just give up and save yourself the trouble? If you let me use the Lotus System on you, you'll die. Isn't that what you want?"

"No, that's not dying. Becoming a part of the Lotus System is having your soul trapped inside a cage with no form of consciousness. You have no idea you are trapped, but somehow you exist. Whenever you tap into another's power you affirm their existence. I will not allow you to use me to whatever twisted ends you may desire."

"Oh so now you're an Anti-Villain? Make up your mind!" Hebiga exasperated. "Are you a protagonist or an antagonist?"

"I do as I choose and I answer to no one."

"Ugh! That is so cheesy and cliché. You know what, just for that I'm going to beat you to pulp, let you go to circle nine, have my way with you and _then_ use the Lotus System on you."

"Talk is cheap, put your money where your mouth is!"

Hebiga laughed again. "Alright, fine. It's about time we started this shindig anyway. Let's dance, partner!"

Hebiga and I stared each other down waiting for the other to make a move. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of my face and then I made the first strike. "Ibara no Amashi!" **(Storm of Thorns)** Extending my right arm out forward and panning it towards my left up and back around, stopping at a 270 degree arc I spread out a multitude of thorns.

With a flick of his wrists Hebiga created a glowing, blue, rectangular barrier and blocked my entire assault. "You're going to have to do better than that, Kasumi. Teruzama!"

The snake-creature-thing charged at me with frightening speed. I dodge rolled to the side and tossed a Sai at Hebiga. He backhanded it away, surprising me and then moved in quickly almost front kicking me in the face in my crouched down position, but I swerved my head to the side and performed a back hand strike with my claw in an attempt to shred Hebiga with the sharp ends. He dodged back and fired out Teruzama again. I dodged this time and caught the little bastard with my bare fist.

"Chain Lightning!" I declared. I sent a channel of electricity along the creature's chain in hopes of shocking Hebiga, but he didn't even flinch. I was met with a crimson energy blast to the face, knocking me along the ground. I quickly got to my feet.

"Oh? What? You think Teruzama and I are connected? Please. Now then, how about this: Blood Devourer!" A gigantic, black and red, energy claw shot forward towards me in an attempt to grasp or slash me.

"Shadow Stream!" I used Zankuro's technique to counter. It didn't destroy the technique, but it slowed it down considerably allowing me to attempt to flank Hebiga.

"Devil's Maw!"

A pillar of darkness erupted beneath me as Hebiga flicked his wrists outwards. I dodged again and then summoned several arrays of Sais to whirl around me and went on the offensive, firing them off at random in an attempt to get Hebiga. Most of my strikes were missed or blocked, leaving me with only half of what I started with when Hebiga finally got away from me by sending his snake companion out like a grappling hook towards the side and connecting with the ground. I fired all of my sais at where he was going to be, but he fired another chain-snake-thing into the wall of the dome, escaping my attack.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, did you think Teruzama was just this one snake? Tsk, tsk, Kasumi."

"Inconsequential," I responded and ran towards him, zigzagging as I made my way towards him. I moved quickly, but carefully trying to confuse him and then I stopped short at point blank with a Proton Laser. I only succeeded in nearly searing a hole in the dome, which quickly closed up. Hebiga kneed me in the stomach and then smacked me across the face.

"Lotus System absorption activated!" He fired forward Teruzama at me with the intent to skewer me and absorb me. I would not let that happen. I rolled to the side just in the nick of time.

_This is getting serious. _I said and summoned my black translucent wings I had picked up from #5. "Soran Hari!" **(Mayhem Beam)** I fired the most powerful dark blast of energy available to me at Hebiga, but the next thing I knew my blast was pushed back by one of his own and I was forced to dive backwards heels over head and remain airborne on my wings as an even more powerful blast connected with the ceiling of the dome, nearly shattering it. It was a good thing this coliseum was self-repairing. I didn't need more sin added to my soul for casualties.

"My, oh my," Hebiga stood with his wrists and elbows bent at his sides, smirking, "Did you really think an attack of that magnitude could defeat me? You're going to have to try much harder than that, Kasumi."

"Don't underestimate me you bastard!" I held my hands apart, "Kurai Hisan!" **(Darksplatter)** 10 arcs of dark energy went sailing towards Hebiga as I homed in on him while he ran around them to dodge.

"Teruzama!" Hebiga launched his serpent friend into the air and got even with me momentarily only to fire another snake at me. I dodged and watched him sail to the other side of the dome and pursued with my wings. I would get him this time.

"Lotus System absorption activated!" I intended to ram Hebiga through the back, but I missed and nearly hit the wall. I beat my wings harshly to stop myself only to nearly get impaled through the back by Hebiga's Teruzama. The strike just barely missed. I looked back at Hebiga.

"Teruzama unlimited!" A bunch of ghoulish snake spirits rose up from Hebiga's back and dove straight at me simultaneously. It was like a hydra trying to bite its prey with all of its numerous heads at once. "Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!"

"Armoric Projection!" I used the power I had earned from #4 in conjunction with #13 to protect myself, but my shield shattered and I was sliced in right shoulder.

Hebiga laughed at my misfortune and then began whipping daggers at me relentlessly. I countered with as many sais as I could possibly summon. My arsenal won out and I managed to stick two sais in Hebiga. I got him in his right arm and his left inside shoulder just below the collarbone. Hebiga pulled out my weapons and treated his wounds like they were nothing.

"Well whatdya know? This cat's got some claws. Konran Maho!" **(Chaos Spell)** The same dark energy spell from before that had countered mine came rocketing forward. My only option was to dodge into the air. My opponent was too dangerous for me to delve into the Lotus System and check for untapped abilities, too risky. I'd have to work with what I had.

Using my wings I dived down towards Hebiga to try and tear into him with my claws, but he used that damn snake of his and I was forced to veer off course and disengage, leaving me about 75% closer to the ground than when I had begun my descent. I launched back up into the sky and absorbed red energy in my hands. "Power of the critical destroyer! Materia Spell!" I unleashed a gigantic fireball at my original height from before, one so big it could engulf one-fifth of a Kushanada, and blasted it at Hebiga.

"Whoa-ho-ho!" He declared as he used his grapple to get into the air and then launched another one into the air towards me and swung on it to get closer to me to attack me, but he missed and was forced to take to the ground.

"Lotus System absorption activated!" I dove towards him to try and strike him through the back of the head, but he was too quick for me and I impacted with the ground.

"Lotus System absorption activated!" He sent Teruzama at me before I had a chance to recover. I was forced to grab the chain with my bare hands to prevent the thing from piercing my skin. The snake head bit and chomped at me.

"Dammit buzz off!" I exclaimed pushing the thing out of the way as I took one hand off the chain, summoned my claws and swiped at it before traversing sideways. I panted a little.

"Aww, what's the matter? Tired already, Kasumi?" Hebiga asked.

"Not," I panted, "quite."

Hebiga laughed, "What did I say about lying, Kasumi? It's quite obvious you're out of breath. But that's okay. You're in over your head." He was talking to me like a mother to an infant. He then said rather harshly, "You're never gonna beat me, kiddo!"

"I will not let you continue to walk Hell's domain!" I crossed a claw over my body.

"Oh give it a _rest_!" Hebiga exclaimed. His expression matched his tone. "You gave it a fair shot, but now you're starting to tire. You ain't gonna win so here's the deal. If you quit, I'll let you live." He smiled at me smugly. "This has been quite entertaining. So what say you just give up?"

"Never!" I declared.

"Oh well, you had your chance. Guess I got no choice." A magic circle appeared beneath Hebiga's feet. "Hope you're ready Kasumi, cause I'm about to unleash my greatest technique. And you won't have a chance in _hell_ of victory. Ahaha see what I did there?"

"I'm not going to give you that chance!" I charged.

"Too late!" Hebiga declared and the energy being released from his body surged dramatically and I was forced back to keep myself from suffocating from his incredible might. There was a flash of crimson light and it blinded me momentarily. When I could see again Hebiga was surrounded by a gigantic red serpent completely covered in regularly colored flames. The creature was coiling around Hebiga as its scales seemed to be flowing with pure energy. It was so big that it took up the entire section of the coliseum around Hebiga, practically the entire 1/3 that was in front of me. "What's the matter Kasumi? You don't look so good. Are you scared?"

"A-as if!" I readied my stance. "You and that snake are both going down."

Hebiga laughed as though I had just told a joke. "Surely you jest Kasumi. This is Teruzama's true form. There isn't a soul alive or dead that has survived his wrath. You aren't going to be the first that does!" He pointed his index finger at me as he leaned forward. "Attack!"

Teruzama opened its gaping maw wide and attacked me. I jumped and flew to dodge. "Saber Slasher!" I sent out a bunch of multi-colored energy swords to attack Teruzama, but the attacks just appeared to bounce off his scales like they were nothing. I only then noticed that Hebiga was jumping at me from behind and he appeared to have levitation abilities as he hovered with crimson dust that sprinkled beneath him. "Since when could you levitate?"

"Oh Kasumi what's the matter? Did you think I had revealed my entire hand? I've always been able to levitate, silly girl." Hebiga attacked me with a blast of crimson energy. I dodged only to see Teruzama attempt to swallow me whole as I was enveloped in the shadow of its maw.

"Armoric projection!" I sent out the projection to both sides of me to block Hebiga and Teruzama's attacks and then flew up towards the ceiling of the dome. Hebiga bounced on Teruzama's head and came to attack me from high up. He attacked me faster than he had ever before and kicked me from above in the abdomen and sent me careening into the ground. "Bastard," I coughed having had the wind knocked out of me, "You were," I panted, "holding back this entire time?" I stood up as I clutched my stomach.

Hebiga clapped his hands repeatedly up above his shoulder, mocking me. "Bingo my inferior in rank. You didn't really think you stood a chance against me did you?" He laughed maniacally. He held his arms out at his sides. "Ryuooni, Leviathan, Alphageo, and the others wouldn't stand a chance against me even if they combined their efforts. Do you really think your standard power would make up the difference?" He cackled. "Oh how utterly naïve Kasumi. I'll give you one more chance to give up. I haven't had a chance to go all out like this in a really long time so why don't you give up? I won't think badly of you if you do. I'll even let you go. Whatdya say?"

For the first time, I actually considered Hebiga's proposal. It was obvious to me that he was incredibly powerful. Since both of us had the Lotus System that made it difficult for me to charge in rashly. He could absorb me just as easily as I could absorb him.

"While you're contemplating what to do, Teruzama is getting hungry. Do keep that in mind."

_There has to be something I can do, _I thought. _I've come too far to fail now. I need something he won't expect, something I can use against him properly._

_**Do you ail Kasumi? Would you like some help? **_I heard that voice in my head that I'd heard so many times before.

_You! I've had enough of your games! Who are you? _I demanded to know. _Show yourself!_

_**You won't find me with your eyes, only with your mind. I am the part of you that you have long since neglected. In your quest for power you haven't bothered to understand me at all or recognize your heritage.**_

_What are you talking about? What heritage?_

_**Kasumi, I would not be able to communicate you if not for a very important fact. Your blood is three-fourths that of a Soul Reaper. **_

_My blood is…what? _Me? A Soul Reaper? Or rather the offspring of one? The very idea was ludicrous to me. Soul Reapers were heroes and great men and women, or perceived as such, much like Rita. That I could be related to one was absurd.

_**As your memory is not solidified of your origins I too do not understand it either, but I could not have entered your mind from the world of Zanpakuto having been a part of your soul for so long if you were not, in fact, part Soul Reaper.**_

_You're kidding me. I've got a multitude of powers to choke a Kushanada at this point. Now I'm getting Soul Reaper abilities on top of that. Coupled with my experiences what's next? Do I make amends with Rita and we get all cuddly and have a pillow fight? _I commented sarcastically.

_**I understand your confusion, but don't take it out on me. Do you want to beat Hebiga or not?**_

_Yeah, yeah, _I dismissed, _what do I need to do? _

_**At your current level, since you are not full-blood, you would not be able to hear me give you my name. You have not fulfilled the requirements of our synergistic contract either. However, if we fight as one, you will become stronger.**_

_Again, what do I have to do?_

"Are you quite finished?" Hebiga snapped. "The crowd is getting bored waiting for your answer."

"Here's my answer," I said getting to my feet, "I will never surrender. I will fight until my dreams are fulfilled!"

_**That's good Kasumi. Now, call for my presence.**_

Focusing my mind I envisioned the shape of a sword as I crossed my right arm over my body and a katana began to form in it. I swung my arm out towards my side and it completely materialized. The weapon in my hand had a bright red handle with a circular guard. There were two points coming out of the guard at seemingly random locations at different lengths as though the two points were hands on a clock face. The blade itself almost shimmered with the way it was masterfully crafted. Having used the same blood-encrusted, Damascus claws for so long, to see something so sharp and so clean was refreshing in a way.

"What the hell is that?" Hebiga asked with irritation.

"Oh this thing?" I asked wryly. "This happens to be," I leapt into the air and attacked Hebiga with both hands on my blade, "My Zanpakuto!" I missed, but barely. The voice in my head was right. I could fight much better with it supporting me. Soul Reapers, Zanpakuto, I'd heard the terms, but the idea that I could be related to them, not to mention not have their full blood…I did not understand that was possible. Soul Reapers were the lifeblood of the afterlife. They were the "good guys". Rita only altered this land to prevent conception after I confronted her to prevent more cases like mine, but still, how was it that I could possibly be the daughter of a Soul Reaper?

_**Less thinking, more fighting.**_

_Right, sorry. _

I turned around to face Hebiga as he stood, waiting for me to make a move. He seemed confused as to my ability to use a Zanpakuto. Anyone would. And thanks to many of the Togabito I had absorbed I knew how to use a sword. Running with my body tucked low and my arms out behind me I charged at Hebiga. Teruzama came in to bite me, but I dodged to the side and took a wide sweeping arc attack as I closed in on my target.

"Whoa-ho-ho!" Hebiga projected a barrier to block my attack and sprinted to the side before throwing a multitude of daggers at me. I began blocking them with my blade when Teruzama came at me from behind. I leapt out of the way.

_Hmm, I wonder. _I thought to myself. I saw Hebiga over away from me and focused my attention on Teruzama. I wondered why I hadn't thought of this before, but perhaps it was the newfound confidence instilled in me thanks to the voice in my head. I charged towards Teruzama and attacked with my blade and made to attack it, but the snake head pulled back up into the air and tried to chomp down on me. He missed. _I'm only going to have on shot at this. _I drew back my sword by my ear, both hands on the blade and prepared to stab forward. "Lotus System absorption activated!"

"What the hell?" I heard Hebiga exclaim as I rammed the tip of my blade into Teruzama's forehead. "No! Impossible!" My blade was caught in Teruzama's head only for the snake to thrash about and I was knocked onto my ass and almost did a back flip as I was lifted into the air due to the force I hit the ground with. I got to my feet and both Hebiga and I watched as Teruzama thrashed about. "Do you realize what you've done?"

"Yes, I've targeted your gigantic pet snake with the Lotus System. Soon he'll be under my control and the tide will have turned."

"Tch, Teruzama! I am your master! It is I who you will obey!" The serpent continued to thrash. "Dammit! Lotus System absorption activated!" Teruzama threw a dagger into the snake's body, but it bounced against the hard scales as the creature turned green as opposed to crimson. "Wh-what? This can't be!"

My sword, lodged in Teruzama's head, dissipated of my command and I levitated over to the emerald snake. "Teruzama is now under my employ and as such the bond you once shared that made you strong has made you weak now that it has been severed." I waved my arm and sent the giant serpent away. "Now I am the one who is control! And I am the one who will ask you to surrender!"

Hebiga just laughed like this was the funniest thing in the world. "Oh wow, I actually didn't think that would work you know." He scowled fiercely. "To think my bond with Teruzama could be severed so easily!" His energy surged. "Don't think you've beaten me just because you took my pet from me. I will crush you with every ounce of power I have!"

Hebiga failed to realize the true difference in our power. I moved faster than he could react and plunged my right claw into his gut. He spat up his blood into my hair.

"What?"

"This was over before it began. I had the resolve to beat all twenty of you before I came here. None of you ever thought I was a true threat and now that I've caught you, you have all paid the price."

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder as a dagger stabbed into it. Hebiga's hand was firmly clamped around the handle of the weapon. We smirked at each other. Both of us knew what was coming.

At the same time we declared, "Lotus System absorption activated!" Now it was a test as to whose power, willpower and resolve was truly stronger. I was weakened from all the fights I had been through so and I could feel the mental tug of war going on. I could feel the Lotus System overloading too. No matter what happened, it would be the last time the victor could use it to absorb another. My body became numb and I became blinded by a bright white light. I thought I had lost as my consciousness slipped out of me and I felt a sense of nothingness.

However, I eventually did regain sensation and I woke up on the floor of the coliseum on my back. I stood up and I could hear cheering.

Inigo's voice came over the loudspeaker. "Let's hear it for the new number one Togabito: Kasuuuuuuumiiiiiii!"

The battle was over. I had won. My quest for power was at an end. I would suffer no more. Until my sentence was finally lifted, I would no longer feel pain. From this day forward, I stood at the top.

Much later I found myself in circle 5 looking out over the horizon. The fake sun hidden behind the dusty yellow clouds seemed somewhat calming in a sense. I was wearing a white cloak to conceal myself that I had fashioned using some of Codex's magic. My sentence was long. In time those that were around when I hit the bottom would fade one way or the other and soon I would be able to conceal my identity so proudly and the only thing people would know was that I was number one. Marked by her white mantle and her fierce power that would be the kind of image I would superimpose into the minds of the other togabito here.

_**What will you do now? **_My Zanpakuto asked me.

_I'm not sure. _I thought. _I am the strongest now, but my sin must be great from all that fighting. I suppose I will try and reduce the sentence I have. Rita does have that good deed policy._

_**And what about our relationship?**_

_Perhaps it will grow, perhaps not. I am truly in your debt for pulling me together, but do not feel bad if I do not use you or do not visit. You are just another tool in my arsenal._

_**I see.**_

_Do not leave my side though. Wherever I go…I do not wish to be alone._

_**Then if that is your wish let us go Kasumi. Let us go…together.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

_And I have not been alone, _I smiled. _Soon…soon it will all be over. I may be cheating, but…soon I will finally be able to die. The world will hate me, but I will be reborn. _"Right, Manakama?" **(True Companion)**

A phantasmal projection of a white haired girl wearing green a t-shirt with a white long-sleeved shirt under it with emerald green eyes was lying down next to me on her side smiling at me. She stroked my arm. "Yes Kasumi, soon your pain and suffering will end."

"Thank you for being by my side."

"Your quite welcome," she spoke to me and I squirmed towards her and hugged her. She put her arms around me to comfort me. She was truly deserving of her name. She was the only one I could really trust. My Zanpakuto would never and could never betray me of her own volition.

"I'm a little sleepy."

"Then rest," Manakama told me, "I will awake you if you have a visitor. You deserve a pleasant rest. You have not had one in quite a long time; always needing to sleep with one eye open, always needing to be on alert. You just rest now. I will be right here."

"Manakama," I mumbled and fell into a deep sleep.

**End of Chapter 187**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And that's the story folks. This is Kasumi's backstory and what drives her. It is up to you whether or not you think her reasons justify her actions. I hope I lived up to my word when I said her backstory would make Lucy look like a complete monster in regards to Woobie Destroyer of Worlds. If you think this makes her look like a villain sue well…yeah sorry not much I can do about that. As for her true heritage though, I think some of you might be catching on as to the remainder of her origins. After all, there is still one piece of the puzzle that remains a mystery: Her parents. Remember, Kasumi is 75% Soul Reaper and 25% Hollow. As I said with the Mysterious Hooded Soul Reaper: the answer could be with you right now, but you wouldn't know anyhow. Well that's the only hint I'm giving you. And also that "greatest failure" Rita keeps banging on about, she's talking about what happened between her and Kasumi. Rita knows she fucked up. Also, this was all from Kasumi's perspective on purpose to paint her in a positive light. However, it is up to you if you think that her actions are justified by her past. Next time the story will move forward. I have been waiting to do this explanation for a long, long time. I hope you all enjoyed this double feature special of Soul Chess. I'll see you next time folks. Peace. *comes back* oh wait, one more thing. For any of you that were disgusted or otherwise grossed out from the part where Kasumi was violated in the last chapter that means you're still human, hold onto that).**


	188. Kasumi's Plan B: All Hell Breaks Loose

**(A/N: I would say this might be the last chapter for a while, but every time I said that, with the exception of one time, I always wind up updating within a week. So now that Kasumi's backstory—a pair of chapters I've been waiting to release for a long time—is posted let's move on with the plot, shall we?)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

Ichigo stood in 4th Division standing by the doorway deathly concerned for Orihime as she lay in bed. She hadn't been feeling well yesterday and he was checking up on her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yesterday<strong>

As Ichigo and Orihime walked towards the Shiba Manor where Kaien said they could crash, Orihime suddenly remembered that she had seen Kasumi's full name and she needed to tell Ichigo straight away.

"I don't see why that's important," Ichigo said when she told him she had.

"But it is! I don't even know if she knows!" Orihime exclaimed. "Everyone just calls Kasumi-san, Kasumi-san, but her full name is—" Orihime suddenly clutched her stomach, feeling sick.

"H-hey, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," Orihime said sticking her arm out and getting up, "It must be this heat," she laughed nervously.

Ichigo shook his head. "You most certainly are not fine. We're going to go see Hinamori-chan right away."

"But, I feel fine. Really I—" Orihime suddenly pushed passed Ichigo. Ichigo panicked not knowing what was wrong until Orihime puked all over the side of a pathway.

Ichigo righted her after the projectile vomiting had passed, "Okay," he said, "Now you're definitely going to see Hinamori-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

Ichigo had no idea what was wrong with Orihime. He was so worried. They hadn't even been married all that long yet and he worried that some illness might be trying to take her away from him.

"Ichigo-kun?"

Ichigo nearly jumped out his skin when he heard Isane call out to him.

When Isane heard him shout she got nervous too. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"N-no, it's okay," Ichigo said, "I'm just a little jumpy over all this."

"Well, you don't have to wonder any more. I just got the test results in this morning. Orihime-chan's going to be just fine."

"Really? That's great! So…what's wrong with her?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing's wrong…or rather she's not sick."

"But she had a stomach ache, she threw up. How can she be perfectly all right?"

"In her condition signs like that are perfectly normal," Isane told him.

"Condition?" Ichigo was growing more worried by the moment.

"Sh-she just turned positive that's all!"

"Postive for what?" Ichigo grabbed Isane's shoulders. She whined in fear.

"Oh, Kurosaki-san," Ichigo heard Momo's voice and turned around. "I saw the charts this morning," she smiled, "congratulations."

"Con," Ichigo was confused, "gratulations?"

"On the baby. Isane came down here to tell you."

Ichigo felt like someone just hit him over the head with a hammer. "Say what now?" he asked flatly, bewildered.

"That's what I was trying to tell you. Orihime-chan is having a baby. She's just reaching the end of the first trimester. She can leave the fourth division, but she probably shouldn't do anymore fighting until this is over." Momo gave Ichigo a serious look. "If she uses too much reiatsu she might draw upon reiatsu from the child and could kill it. That's what happened to Susanna-senpai."

"B-but…sh-she's…" Ichigo stuttered.

Momo smiled happily. "Yes, she's well on her way. I'm so happy for the two of you."

Ichigo looked down to the side. His frown then suddenly turned into a wide smile and his eyes turned softer than most anyone had ever seen them. "I'm…happy too." _A baby…I can't believe it._

"You can see her if you want. I haven't told her yet. I was just coming down to give the news," Isane told him.

"Yeah," Ichigo said and turned to go inside Orihime's room, "thanks."

He entered the hospital room and sat down backwards in the chair. He was about to speak, but Orihime smiled and reached out and touched his arm. "I heard everything," Orhime smiled warmly, "I'm so happy." Tears of joy started to form. "I'm having your baby."

Ichigo stood up and walked to Orihime who sat up and he hugged her. _To think I would bring life into the world amidst all this chaos. Now I definitely cannot fail. The amount of people I want to protect just increase by one._

* * *

><p><strong>Third Division<strong>

Hisana Kuchiki sat at her desk signing off on paperwork and writing a war-time exemption report, knowing that the battles before were just the beginning. It still lingered in her mind how Talbumosuke had thrashed her so easily. Straight to Bankai, use of her first song, and he cut her down in seconds due to that stupid time stop ability of his.

After the fiasco, Hisana had immediately checked up on the twins to make sure they were all right. Kyo and Isao had grown so much in the last two decades. Both children were starting to look like a clone of their same sex parent. Because she looked so much like her aunt the only way to tell Kyo and Rukia apart was the fact that Kyo wore her hair shorter and didn't have the curl coming down her forehead. Isao, meanwhile, looked just like his father in his youth. Strangely enough though both children had the eye color of the opposite sex parent, often leading to jokes at the dinner table of Isao looking like Lelouch.

Both children were of the age to enter the academy and would be doing so in the Britannian calendar year of 2022. Knowing immense danger and great battles were approaching, Hisana wanted to set a good example for her children when the inevitable came. And just in case the unexpected occurred she made it a point to let her children know that she loved them. Byakuya told her that she was worrying too much and that nothing would befall her so long as he could help it. Hisana smiled at this notion.

Both children looked up to their father. Byakuya set a good example as a role model as a parent, a clan leader, and a soul reaper. Isao did his best to emulate him, but he must've gotten his attitude traits from Hisana because he was nowhere near as stoic as his dad. Hisana chalked this up to nurture versus nature, that Byakuya had become what he was due to his experiences more so that his genetically inherited traits. Kyo was the same way and she was even sweeter than Hisana, often provoking a protective instinct from her twin, despite being the elder of the two.

Kyo admired her mother though the same that Isao respected her. Hisana was a proper lady by Soul Society, and even Japanese, culture. Hisana was so refined and so graceful, but was also strong willed and able to stand on her own two legs as well. In comparison to Kendra, who fought fiercely against objectification, Hisana was much more subdued in that respect, taking the admiration with pride and yet still having that sense that if you put a sword in her hand she became as deadly as she was beautiful.

Hisana had tried to get Rukia to act in a similar fashion, but growing up on the streets had made her sister much different from her. Rukia was the opposite of her older sister: iron on the outside, but with a soft center. It was amazing Kaien put up with it considering Kukaku, but considering how silly he could act Hisana could smile at the fact that he needed an extra foot up his ass every once in a while. Still, love was obvious between both couples: her and Byakuya and her sister and Kaien. Hisana knew that the way she lived her life was the reason Kasumi's spell had not affected her. She couldn't ask for it any other way.

Now daydreaming and staring up out the small window over her bookshelf across from her desk, Hisana jumped a little when a polite knock came to her door. "Yes?"

"Hisana, may I come in?"

She recognized Lelouch's voice. She smiled. "You may."

The door slid open and Lelouch entered. "Do you have time for a social visit?" he asked. The look on his face was of the utmost seriousness, but that's just how Lelouch was. Still, he seemed troubled regardless.

"Not really time," Hisana said, stretching her arms out in front of her. She bent her elbows and interlocked her fingers, smiling at Lelouch, "But I can't concentrate anyway, have a seat." Lelouch nodded and sat in front of Hisana's desk. "What can I do for you?" Her smile faded slightly.

"I needed someone to talk to."

"I'm surprised you came to me rather than Yuna then," Hisana said only to smile, "Not that I mind. I'm flattered really."

"Well, actually, I don't think Yuna could give me the advice I'm looking for, or the answers I seek."

"Oh?" Hisana's interest was piqued.

"I just found out from Ichigo that Orihime is expecting."

Hisana hadn't expected that statement. "Well you certainly know how to drop news without warning."

"Sorry, guess I could've been a little more tactful," Lelouch said with a sly smirk.

Hisana chuckled a little. "I'll have to tell Rukia later. Anyway you were saying."

Lelouch nodded, clasping his hands together and putting them on his lap. "Momo took her off the active roster for whatever's up and coming. She said it was to protect the child after what happened to Susanna and it got me thinking: you were at the battle with Talbumosuke, you fought valiantly. In fact, you were injured pretty badly. I know you were still carrying before the first battle, in the early first trimester. How did you manage to keep the twins?"

"It's because I have Bankai," Hisana answered him.

Lelouch wriggled his eyebrow. He didn't understand how that made a difference.

"You're not the only one with that kind of curiosity. I asked Unohana-soutaicho a long time ago about it. She said that Kaze no Irokoe was able to substitute the energy I used with her own. Because of the nature between us I could draw more on my Zanpakuto's power rather than draining my unborn children's," Hisana shook her head back and forth, "I wish I had the diagrams she showed me." She looked right at Lelouch. "Basically, what she showed me was that due to having a Bankai, rather than drawing on the reiatsu of my unborn children, Kaze no Irokoe created a protective pocket around my womb and vaginal cavity to protect the fetuses. It would weaken me yes, but I'd hardly feel it at all."

"So your Zanpakuto protected your children by substituting their reiatsu for its own?"

Hisana nodded and made an affirming grunt.

"I see," Lelouch said, tapping a finger to his chin.

"It's a shame that Susanna doesn't seem to have the potential to reach Bankai, but that just means that if you find out she's pregnant you need to make sure she doesn't over exert herself. That's why there's a maternity leave clause." Hisana smiled. "Does that answer your concern?"

Lelouch nodded. "Yeah, thanks." He stood up.

"Oh, by the way, as long as you're here," Hisana opened the top right drawer, "I was going to give these to the mail office, but I guess I can hand them to you in person." Hisana pulled out a small stack of papers held together by a paper clip and put them on her desk. "Here," she pushed them forward.

Lelouch furrowed his brow and picked up the sheets. He didn't question what they were. He could find out by reading.

"All of them are the same form, but there were three different individuals."

Lelouch's hand gripped the pages to the point where the reports crinkled in his hand and his scowl became a mask of icy fury. "I see," he said with a dark tone, "Thank you for this. I appreciate it."

"No need to thank me, just doing my job," Hisana said, looking up towards Lelouch. She wasn't being sarcastic. It wasn't her involvement in what she had given Lelouch that had him so upset, it was the incident itself.

Lelouch stuck the pages in the folds of his Shihakusho. "I think I'll take my leave."

Hisana nodded to him. "Alright, come again. My door's open to you."

Lelouch simply walked away, "Yeah, thanks." He shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Dimension<strong>

Marianne had acted as Rita's escort through the Royal Dimension. She led the warden straight to the Soul King's palace where upon Marianne was asked to stand by and wait while Rita was brought before his majesty. Rita was escorted by two guards who brought her inside and she was brought down towards the lower regions of the Royal Dimension to speak with the Soul King in his personal recesses as Unohana had done with him when she first became Head Captain.

The form the Soul King took before Rita was that of a large blue, glowing spider, hanging from a nonexistent ceiling, with a violet hourglass imprint on its thorax.

**Rita**, the Soul King's voice echoed, **How long has it been since you stood before me in this very location?**

Rita was down on one knee in allegiance with her hands on her raised knee, head leaned forward, "Too long my lord, but many more millennia than two."

**I understand your will is to stand and fight, to suspend your job until Kasumi and the others have been brought back to your domain.**

"Yes my liege," Rita nodded, "If they are to be able to be sent back at all," Rita looked dead ahead at the Soul King's glowing green eyes, "I must be on that battlefield."

**Such conviction you possess**, the Soul King morphed into his neutral, robbed figure form, **but tell me, why should I let you?**

"Sir, Kasumi is my responsibility more than any of the other togabito. She is far too powerful for even the Royal Guard to handle. If I am not the one to fight her, I fear for the Soul Society. Also," she scowled, "lest we forget whose fault it is that she could not be saved."

**Bite your tongue!**

"I'm merely stating the truth, how many times have I asked: spare Kasumi, she was born innocent into the world and does not belong in hell? You have ignored every request of this I have sent to you, even before her unnecessary fall into despair. I've lost count, but how many times over the years have I asked for Kasumi's release?"

The Soul King was silent for a moment. He finally answered with: **Eleven Thousand five hundred and six.**

"And in all those requests you have not once allowed her to be free, to be free from a life she never deserved. Your inaction despite my desires has led to this situation. If you won't clean up your mess then as warden, I will do so!"

**DON'T YOU DARE PIN THIS ON ME! **The Soul King's reiatsu nearly crushed Rita into the ground. She was gasping for air and her eyes bugged out. It let up and she coughed. **You failed to save her before she became a togabito. Asking me to fix your mistake is not a solution.**

"But my mistake could not have been forseen!" Rita exclaimed in anguish. "And I would have helped her directly, but you've forbidden me from acting on my own." Rita was now on both her knees, bowing in mercy towards the cloaked figure before her. "Please my liege, I'm _begging_ you, let me fight. I must save Kasumi from herself!" She picked her head up, eyes looking like they might become wet. "And I must protect the Soul Society and the world from her misguided, but otherwise understandable wrath! She's like a child on the inside, she's scared, she's angry, she doesn't know what else to do except for what she's doing. One job, I asked her for one last job and she refused. She can't bear one more second where she has lived." Now a tear fell as Rita blinked. "Why can't you understand that?"

**I am a being driven by logic. **The Soul King said, unmoved by Rita's tear. **However, it seems you finally understand the lesson I have been trying to get you to understand for so many years. You finally understand the value of life. **

Rita's eyes trembled, "You mean Kasumi is—" Rita shut her eyes and squeaked in anguish. "That's terrible! How could you do that to her? How could you use her like that?" Rita opened her eyes and exclaimed, "That's hypocritical of you!"

**The fact that you are calling me out on it shows that you have learned from your past, but as I said, I am a being of logic. Was it unfair for me to let Kasumi suffer, yes, but as you yourself know, she can be saved and there are things I know that you have yet to figure out.**

"Like what?" Rita sniffed.

**I cannot tell you that, but you will understand in time. Still, let us come back to the original reason why you are here. You wish to suspend judgment of souls to protect the Soul Society and its denizens and to save Kasumi from herself. Rita, I grant your request.**

A big grin swept across Rita's face. "Thank you sir! Thank you so much!"

**Know this though: to compensate, I will not deploy the Royal Guard immediately. Sending you out, unless things become dire, is more than enough.**

"I understand," Rita said joyfully and then got to her feet and held a hand by her chin and said with quivering eyes, "Thank you."

**Do not make me regret this decision.**

"Yes! Absolutely!" Rita bowed. "I will make you proud, my lord!"

**Then go, the others are waiting for you.**

Rita was then dismissed from the Soul King's palace. She told Marianne that she was going out while the former empress was to stay until notified.

"Is that so?" Marianne seemed displeased.

"You make it sound like you wish to talk with him yourself."

Marianne looked towards the guards, "See if he will speak with me."

"Hai, Marianne-sama."

Marianne smirked towards Rita, "Hope to see you on the battlefield, Rita."

"Yeah same," Rita said with a smile, "I've read your profile, vi Britannia Marianne. You deserve the position you are currently in. If you had come before me to be judged, I would have shown you mercy."

Marianne smirked, "I feel all warm and fuzzy inside." The doors opened for her. "Go, I have things to discuss with his majesty."

Rita nodded and made haste towards the Royal Dimension's entrance and Marianne entered the Soul King's palace.

* * *

><p><strong>Tenth <strong>**Division**

"What the hell were you all thinking?" Lelouch slammed Hisana's reports on the table, chewing out Euphie's subordinates that had tried to have their way with her. He was livid, ready to cut them down with his own blade. He would if he had the authorization to.

The soul reapers just swallowed.

"I have a right mind to have you all dishonorably discharged from the Gotei! At what point does raping your superior sound like a good idea?" No one said anything. "I asked you all a question!"

"Ah-I-it…doesn't."

"Correct!" Lelouch's reiatsu surged. His subordinates nearly collapsed under the weight of it. Lelouch let up and they all got to their feet, helping each other up. "Lusca-taicho will be notified of this and you will all be put on trial." Lelouch pointed to the corner of his office. "I want your Zanpakuto over there. I'm putting them in my wall safe for later. Until your trial you are confined to the barracks, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir!" The soul reapers rushed to the corner and put their swords up against the wall before rushing to stand in front of Lelouch.

"Good. Now get out!" Lelouch spoke crossly. His men couldn't rush out of the door fast enough. "Bunch of horny," Lelouch grumbled under his breath, pressing his fingertips to his forehead, "still had my geass I could've," he continued to grumble incoherently under his breath until Kukaku poked her head in.

"Hey, when you've cooled off we gotta get going to First Division. I just got word from Rangiku who heard it through a long list I'm not even going to get into: Rita's on her way back, alone."

_I suppose that means mother's staying in the Royal Dimension for now, understandable. _

"All right then," Lelouch nodded. He followed Kukaku out the door to head to Division 1 with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Dimension<strong>

Marianne stepped out from the palace with a straight faced look. The Soul King had denied her motion to get involved despite already being involved with the words "Rita is handling it".

Hikifune and Shutara were outside waiting for her, the former having seen Rita leave and had gathered the latter to speak with Marianne directly. "Grounded?" the lavender haired woman asked.

Marianne nodded. "Yes, even though I got involved already. Apparently I'm also not being punished for jumping into the fray, either."

"You took initiative. It was a risky move to make. I don't know if one of us may have made the same decision," Shutara said, "Still, it is his majesty we must protect. I don't understand why you saw it a point to go to the Soul Society in the first place. It's not our business."

"It reached the Royal Guard the five of you were out cold it became our business and I figured I could get more answers in the Soul Society. No one enters his majesty's throne without permission and the guards were asleep. So I improvised." Marianne took a deep breath and folded her arms. "I must say you two have been rather kind to me for the most part despite what I did to you both and my attempts to kill the lord I now serve."

"You serve him now, what difference does it make. It was not our call to make," Shutara said, "Do not mistake tolerance for kindness. I, personally, do not trust you."

"Oh lighten up," Hikifune said, giving Shutara a few hearty slaps on the back, "Mari-chan's doing this for her little boy, how could she be so bad?" Mari-chan was Hikifune's nickname for Marianne. "Besides, you're the only one who thinks we can't trust her. Mari-chan hasn't read from a single book since she's been here."

"Or so she says," Shutara said, "And the only reason Nimaiya and the others haven't been antagonistic towards her is because they see a pair of perky nips and a beautiful smile and they melt," Shutara sent a disapproving glance Hikifune's way, "Much like they treat you."

With a big smile, Hikifune whacked her friend across the back of the head and knocked her to the floor. Shutara got up. Marianne offered her hand to help her to her feet as a peace offering gesture, but Shutara just glared at her hand and ignored it, standing up and dusting herself off.

"Anyway, there is a chance we might go into battle, yeah?" Hikifune asked with a cheerful demeanor. Marianne nodded. Hikifune smiled and held a fist by her chest. "Awesome, I'll go whip us up a big feast right away!"

* * *

><p><strong>First <strong>**Division**

Rather than piling into the meeting hall again, everyone sat around outside or leaning up against walls or standing wherever, as Rita addressed everyone. Unohana felt that since this was an open floor discussion that it would give a semblance of equality amongst the group. Rita was currently sitting on the rock in the middle of the garden with the many soul reapers scattered around the area. Unohana counted up the individuals besides just the captains or vice-captains that knew what was going on and either asked to attend, were asked, or came of their own volition—Naomi, Yolanda, Rebetuka, Nozomi, Shisato, Kukaku, May, Euphie, Yumichika, Kiyone, and Shirley—plus Ichigo and Urahara Kisuke's group.

Unohana and Lelouch both did a count to make sure everyone was in attendance and then Lelouch said to Rita, "Mind picking up where we left off. You were about to tell us about Kasumi."

Rita nodded, "Right." She gave everyone a straight faced look. "Kasumi has been the number one togabito for a little more than two thousand years now. No togabito since or before her has even come close to being as strong as her."

"And she's been around for that long?" Shunsui asked, lifting his hat, "Mind telling us exactly what she did?"

Rita put her head down and closed her eyes. She folded her arms, stood up and extended the fingers of her left hand. "What I have to say does not leave this discussion area. Kasumi's past isn't exactly something I'm going to enjoy reiterating. She hates me enough as it is."

"Sympathy towards a togabito?" Stefan asked, confused.

"You'll all understand in a little while."

* * *

><p><strong>One Explanation Later…<strong>

She told them, told it all to them all. They listened unquestionably feeling various levels of anger and emotion, Ichigo especially. Rita didn't go through all of the details or even into graphic detail. She also added a few details Kasumi was unaware of: such as the fact that Rita had pleaded her case to the Soul King time and again, that Rita had attempted to use the Kushanada to save Kasumi long before she got pregnant, but never managed to get the drones there in time. And she'd done everything to try and get the number one out of hell by offering her jobs and lowering her sentence. It was all she could do. Rita really felt awful. She was crying by the end of her retelling.

"I've done everything I can to try and help her," Rita stared at the ground, fists balled, "But she hates me." She sniffed. "I don't understand what I did wrong. I know I never managed to make things completely better," she stared at her hands, "but with these hands I at least tried."

"It's understandable she'd want you to do more for her. I understand her pain and I sympathize," Lelouch said. "It's the system that's to blame Rita, not you."

"It does beg the question though why she didn't attempt to fight the system," Yuna input.

"Indeed," Tosen stated, "In the name of justice laws and rules should be secondary."

"But if she broke those laws and rules she would face the wrath of the Soul King himself. Would any of you wish that upon yourself in her position?" Byakuya inquired. Most everyone swallowed.

Ichigo walked over and stood in front of Rita, hand on her shoulder. "I want to save Kasumi like you do."

"Thank you, Ichigo," Rita said, rubbing her eyelid. Ichigo turned around. "As long as this is an open floor session, I have something to say."

"Then say it, no one's stopping you," Shunsui stated.

Ichigo took a deep breath, "I count Kasumi amongst my nakama. She helped me save my sister and she helped me save Lelouch and the others from Kokuto. I understand why she's doing this and I know she's crying on the inside. It sounds like whatever she's planning we can't stop it from happening, but we can keep it from doing too much damage." Ichigo gripped a fist. "Kasumi isn't the real enemy here; it's those she's aligned herself with. Rita's been warden for well over five thousand years. I think we can trust her, based on what we've heard to handle Kasumi."

"Kasumi is the most sympathetic enemy we've ever fought," Unohana spoke up calmly, but loud enough to be heard. "However, let us not forget that our understanding of her situation does not excuse the actions she has committed against the Soul Society. We can get her to stop fighting, but she will come at us with lethal force. We must do the same to survive."

"What exactly is her plan anyway?" Ashido asked.

"It's—"

Suddenly the ground began to shake and tremble and the sky flashed red, then green, then yellow and then back to blue, but dark storm clouds formed overhead.

Rita stared up in awe. _I was…wrong? No…no not this. Kasumi…I can't protect you from this._

"Rita! Oi!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Rita shook out of her disorientation, terrified out of her wits. "Retsu!" she shouted, now showing an expression of the utmost scowling professionalism.

"Yes," Unohana responded promptly.

"Start getting the Senkaimons on permanently active duty! Ichigo! Lelouch! Cornelia! Follow me!"

"Why, what's going on?" Hitsugaya asked.

Rita used Shunpo to reach Unohana and whispered into her ear. Unohana trembled.

"That's…not a good sign," Shunsui said, getting the willies himself.

Rita opened a hell gate. The gate created a shattering noise like a mirror breaking as it opened rather than sounding like someone undoing a zipper. "Ichigo! Lelouch! Cornelia!"

The three of them formed up, Tatsuki, Yuna, Shirley and Susanna formed up behind them. "We're coming," Tatsuki affirmed.

"No, Shirley, you stay here, you'll never survive hell's atmosphere with your reiatsu. Just wait here, all right."

"I see, I'll be in the way, won't I?"

"No, it's more like the hellish atmosphere could turn you into a togabito because of your low reiatsu," Rita told her. "But, I'd get ready for battle, even so. Even the academy students will have to pitch in."

"But we're coming, yes?" Yuna asked. Lelouch looked at Rita.

"Yes, I can take the six of you," They all entered the portal.

"Everyone!" Unohana exclaimed, "Battle stations," She looked at Momo and Isane, "Please take Kurosaki Orihime back to her room, would you?"

"Hai, Unohana-soutaicho," Isane said, "Let's go, Kurosaki-san."

Orihime left with Isane and put a hand on her stomach. She was worried, she was deeply worried about what was coming to pass.

* * *

><p><strong>Artificial dimension<strong>

Kasumi's plan was finally starting to ripen. She had sent Tsukishima back to hell briefly to mess with Rita's apparatus, knowing he could handle her guards and knowing that Rita would be away from her desk. With it she had managed to corrupt the apparatus and make good on her plan. With Tsukishima having added his soul to the apparatus' memory, she could now use the Book of Volcarona to overcharge it and create the merge now currently underway. She was gleeful as she watched this using a clairvoyance spell of the struggle currently going on.

"And now we wait until the merge is complete, then we shall go to the world of the living and we shall create CHAOS!" Kasumi was gleeful of this idea, unable to contain her excitement in seeing living beings suffer as she had, running from the togabito, creating a sense of freedom, a true apocalypse.

"Do we just stand here and wait?" Talbumosuke asked.

"Unless you have any last minute preparations you'd like to take care of, yes," Kasumi said continuing to look at the clairvoyant portal.

"Then you'll have to excuse me for a moment," Aizen said, leaving. Nyra followed after him.

"I as well," Vanguard said, leaving.

Mia whispered in Talbumosuke's ear for a quick one and they left the room as well, leaving Tsukishima and Kasumi by themselves. "So this is your revenge, hmm?" he asked Kasumi.

"I'm surprised you're still cooperating after what happened to Ginjo."

"This Hell merger will free Ginjo, yes?"

"Assuming Rita didn't send him to circle nine. I imagine that if you want him to be freed you'd have to go to wherever circle nine's parallel would be and free Ginjo as you freed Aizen."

"You have me curious what made you the way you are, Kasumi."

"Three hundred seventy."

Tsukishima was confused, but continued, "I sometimes feel as if I really understand you."

"Two hundred ninety-five."

"Uhhh…"

"Oh, don't mind me, keep going," Kasumi told him.

Tsukishima cleared his throat, "And so I was wondering," he stepped up next to her, "if you needed a real companion at your side when this is all over. Someone you can rely on."

"One hundred eighty three."

"Okay, I'll bite," Tsukishima sighed, "What's with the numbers?"

"Little hobby of mine. I hear these tired speeches so often that I started counting how often I hear certain phrases."

"I…see. Well I can't imagine why anyone would want to mar such a gorgeous flower as you."

Kasumi had the right mind to shank Tsukishima on the spot, but withheld it. She needed him alive. "Nine hundred eighty two."

"My attempts to get you to like me are falling flat aren't they?"

"Pretty much," Kasumi said, looking back at the portal.

"I really mean it though, Kasumi."

"Fifty-seven."

"Fine, ignore me, but I do like you for more than just your body. You really appear to me as if you've been through a huge ordeal and I find myself drawn to you."

"Twelve and that's understandable considering I tend to have that effect on others."

Tsukishima simply stood next to her and watched the chaos unfold. "So you think will fail?"

"I don't know, but on the chance it does that's why I have three plans."

"Why not use your first plan from the start?"

"Because it needs time to incubate and this plan is more effective, gives me a chance to see if plan three is necessary."

"You really know what you're doing, don't you?"

"I've lived more than one-thousand of your lifetimes, Tsukishima," Kasumi told him.

Tsukishima's eyes turned sympathetic as he raised his arm to put it on her shoulder.

"Touch me and you lose that arm," Kasumi said promptly. Tsukishima promptly hooked the appendage at his side.

* * *

><p><strong>Hell<br>Rita's abode**

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" Rita chanted as she dug deeper and deeper into her apparatus.

"Rita what's going on?" Lelouch asked in alarm.

"By the stars," Rita trembled as she opened a file and an endless stream of characters and numbers flowed down the screen, "I…I didn't think she'd actually go this far."

"Stop being cryptic for once!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"I agree, Rita. What is happening?" Yuna asked.

"Kasumi and her comrades hacked into my mainframe apparatus and turned _off_ all of the security features. I can't believe how she outsmarted me like this," Rita panicked.

Tatsuki went wide eyed. "Wait, but if she did that then—"

"Yes," Rita nodded, with extreme concern, "It means that the world will merge with hell."

"So then it's—"

"The end of the world," Rita finished Lelouch's statement.

* * *

><p><strong>Earth<strong>

At precisely high noon over the prime meridian of the blue planet the Earth's rotation stopped and a thick, red fog surrounded the entire planet, darkening the sky with its crimson hue as lightning struck high in the air. Following that there were worldwide earthquakes as the ocean floors and all large bodies of water were replaced with the nine circles of hell, drying up most of the landscape. Large structures rose up around the world and the togabito began materializing on the planet's surface one by one. Almost all of them instantly began causing chaos and panic. Due to the merging of the worlds, the barrier that once separated the living from the dead collapsed. Soul Reapers became visible to the human eye as did the hollows. All things were overrun by the togabito.

Worst of all, the Kushanada, Rita's sentinels entrusted to her by the Soul King, could not survive in Earth's cleaner atmosphere and had turned to stone statues as had Rita's heralds as they were constructs of the Soul King.

Rita's tower appeared at the meeting point of the Prime Meridian and the Equator. Lelouch and the others could only see what had become of the place. Everyone was bugging out.

"This is—"

"Horrible," Susanna clasped her hands to her mouth, finishing Tatsuki's sentence.

Ichigo took off like a rocket. Tatsuki followed knowing what was going to happen. "Yuna, you and Susanna go and start saving lives. I have things to discuss with Rita." Yuna and Susanna didn't even respond, they just took off.

"And I'll be heading for her majesty to make sure she is safe," Cornelia was about to go, but Lelouch grabbed her arm. "Belay that," he said. He looked at Rita. "You said that anyone can see us."

"Yes, there are no boundaries separating the living from the dead."

"In that case," Lelouch let go of Cornelia. "Cornelia, Nunnally should be safe bunkered down for a crisis."

"It can."

"Send my sister straight to the capital inconspicuously. Cornelia, once there, prepare to go to DEFCON one if Nunnally hasn't jumped there already and deploy the troops."

"One?" Maximum readiness was used in the threat of nuclear war, but the FLEIJA had been discontinued and any signs of nuclear weapons had also been readily discontinued with foreign relations started to increase worldwide. It was now sinking in on Cornelia just how bad the situation was.

"Did I stutter?" Lelouch glanced at her.

Cornelia shook her head rapidly. "No, I understand. Will that work though?"

"If the boundaries between the living and the dead have vanished I imagine it also means the same for a togabito's resistance. Even you, who have not been given Rita's anti-hellfire, should find no trouble in dealing with the dead. Go," Lelouch looked at his sister.

"Are you not coming?"

"I have my own intentions," he glanced at Rita.

"All right," Cornelia said and spun her brother towards her and gave him a hug. "If something happens…just know that I love you, little brother."

Lelouch gave Cornelia a hug back. "And I to you, sister. I'm sorry I was such an idiot in the past."

"That's the past now though," Cornelia let him go and turned around, "The future is what matters."

"Indeed?" Lelouch glanced back. "Rita?"

"Just about ready," Rita said, firing up the teleportation, which encompassed Cornelia.

Just as Cornelia began to dematerialize, the last thing she saw was Lelouch saluting her, feet clasped together. And the last thing Lelouch saw of her was her smile as she saw his salute. Lelouch then faced towards Rita. He put a hand on the back of her chair and leaned over her shoulder.

"Since hell and Earth are merged is it possible for you to hack into any computer system?"

"This apparatus probably could, but uhhhh," Rita trailed off.

"What's the matter?"

Rita bopped herself on the head and gave a goofy smile, "I can't do hacking."

"Move," Lelouch said urgently. Rita got up out of her chair with a nod, letting him sit down. Lelouch asked for directions, learning Rita's apparatus and taking the initiative to use it to his own devices. He had a plan and his plan would turn Kasumi's plan to destroy the world into his new plan to perfectly unite it.

* * *

><p><strong>Britannian Underground Bunker<strong>

"Just give me the world Nunnally and I'll deploy the troops. You did a good job going to DEFCON One. I'm proud of you."

"It was Schneizel's suggestion. He said to be ready for anything."

"Where is Schneizel?" Cornelia asked.

"He's with R&D right now, they're trying to get the Beowulf online."

"Miss Nunnally."

"I'm sorry Cornelia, the other world leaders need me. Deploy the army, protect Britannia!"

"YES YOUR HIGHNESS!" Cornelia exclaimed with the proudest declaration she'd ever made in her entire life. She signed off the video chat. Nunnally returned to discussion with Tianzi, Kaguya and the other representatives of the UFN.

"I'm sorry about that, Cornelia just returned from her overseas trip."

"Never mind that now, does anyone have any idea what's causing this?" Kaguya asked with professional clarity, "What kind of scientific dilemma are we looking at?"

"These readings are off the charts," Xingke said from within the view of Tianzi's camera. "I highly doubt this is any natural disaster."

"But if it's not natural," an EU representative said, "Then what is it? You can't honestly expect us to believe that this is the finger of god."

"The finger of god? That may be closer to the truth that you think."

"That voice!" Xingke exclaimed. "There's no way! That's impossible!"

On the conference call a voice only panel appeared, sending its signal from zero degrees latitude and longitude. "Impossible, Xingke you of all people should know me to be better than that."

"It can't be," Kaguya said, losing her voice in between words.

"Big…brother?" Nunnally said lowly.

Lelouch finally got a visual, the chess piece of a black king wrapped tightly around his fingers, wily smirk upon his face.

"You! This is your doing! Demon Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia!" A bald, milk chocolate mustached representative of the EU declared.

"My doing?" Lelouch asked and put his fingertips on his forehead and laughed with a devilish chortle, his shoulders moving overdramatically up and down as he laughed, "I can no more bend the planes of existence than any of you." He moved his hand away, but still kept that sly smile, "Being dead does not grant one god-like powers," Lelouch looked forward and spoke with a serious look, "But I have seen god and I foresaw this occurrence so that I could prepare for it. You all saw me as a tyrant, but in reality I was saving this world by sparing you from the pain and suffering that a very vengeful denizen of hell itself now brings upon you."

"Give us one reason to believe a word you say!" Xingke accosted. "You slime ball!"

"Beings unlike anything you've ever seen before walk the Earth. The oceans across the world have dried up. This planet's rotation has ultimately stopped. How would I even try to fathom creating an occurrence like this and yet know that it would come to pass?" _This all hinges on them believing my intricately woven tale. If I can get them to believe my lies not only can I make Nunnally look more trustworthy, but I can unite the world and pin it on the togabito. _"I am in a position to deploy hundreds of extra soldiers several with the manpower of more than one thousand knightmare frames." Lelouch swapped out his image for one of the Earth itself as Knightmare frames around the world were getting pummeled by the Togabito with ranks above 1000. "Zero did not understand my true intentions. He cut me down because he saw the suffering the people I was creating, not knowing that I was both looking to be killed so I could plan for this very moment and rescue all from the one who seeks this world harm and spare many lives from its wrath. Those that perished at my hands are all safe within another plane of existence entirely."

"Lelouch," Kaguya found her voice, "How is it that the dead have rejoined the living?"

Lelouch tilted his head upwards in a philosophic manner. "Many cultures predicted that the world would come to an end: the Mayans, the Aztecs, even the biblical figures of Christianity and Judaism predicted that the end of the world would eventually come about. But none of them could foresee the date. The world is ending, but I can save it and protect it." Lelouch tilted his head and brought his hand up underneath his cheek, chess piece gripped tightly in his fingertips. "You need only say the world."

"You expect us to trust and believe you?" An EU representative shouted. "After everything you've caused with your geass."

"My death ultimately caused me to lose my geass. I couldn't use it now even if I wanted to. Still, you don't have much of a choice do you? At this rate you will all be wiped out. The human race will be finished today on the day the Earth stood still if you do not ask for my help."

"If you're so inclined to assist why not just do it?"

"If I simply act you'll cover up that I was involved in any way even if others were to tell you. Also, if any of you saw me in the thick of battle you'd go for my head. I cannot allow that. I am a key player in this conflict. So now, you have a choice. You can let me help you, or you all can die and the Earth will be consumed by the plane known as Hell."

Rita stood silently out of shot of the camera. Lelouch had requested that she remained silent, even if what he said questioned the very laws of the Soul Society. If the Soul Reapers did not act, then even the Soul Society would over populate and balance would be completely out of whack. However, she trusted Lelouch to know what he was doing. She had watched him and if there was one thing he was good at it was manipulation. Therefore, she remained silent.

"Empress, you've been awfully quiet," Tianzi said to Nunnally, "What do you think?"

"I say we ask my brother for his help. I know Lelouch better than anyone. Even I was not privy to the details of this at all. I thought he was really gone," Nunnally knew better than to reveal that she could see the dead. Lelouch knew she would cooperate with him.

"How do we know you're not just corroborating with your dead brother?"

"Because it's the right thing to do. I still resent what Lelouch did, as do many of you. Even if he was not the representative for these soldiers he is about to send out. If it were someone else we would not be hesitating. He came before us because we would recognize him. We must put our faith in his hands, not because we trust him, but because our people need him in order to go on living and we are in a position to protect them. Lelouch would never make a promise he could not keep. If he says he'll help, he'll help. I know that much."

Kaguya nodded. "Yes, this much is true."

Xingke placed his hand over his face underneath his mandible, "So a deal with the devil then, interesting."

"If we cannot decide this matter unanimously, shall we take a vote then?" Nunnally asked.

And it came to pass. Upon making the tally, Lelouch's plans were successful and he would deploy his troops. A big smile crossed his face. "Excellent, I'll deploy my soldiers at once."

"If you really can help us Lelouch," another EU representative spoke up, "then do so. God help us all."

"God cannot help you," Lelouch said, "But I most certainly will!" Lelouch logged off.

"Looks like all we can do is band together and see this through," An EU representative said.

"Indeed. Let us hope that we can speak again on less chaotic terms," Kaguya said as each representative of each nation began to log off.

"Your majesty, please allow me to go out in the Shen Hu," Xingke said to Tianzi.

Tianzi got up from her seat and walked over to him. "Xingke, are you sure? Your condition has been worsening every day."

"I'll be fine," he told Tianzi and gave him his pinky. "It's a promise that I'll come back safe and sound to you my lady."

"Xingke," Xingke and the young empress linked pinkies and tapped their knuckles together before Xingke gave Tianzi a brief, tight hug and headed off.

* * *

><p><strong>United States of Japan<strong>

Tohdoh was busy organizing Japanese troops on the Empress' orders, hoping news of this chaos would finally be brought to him. With the Zangetsu out of commission since Zero Requiem, he couldn't go out into the thick of battle like he was organizing his men to do. He was surprised though when Tatsuki, his most trusted drill sergeant came down from the outdoor command post he was stationed at, high above ground level. She was flying down towards him on a pair of wings and wearing a black and red body suit, the likes of which surprised him.

"Arisawa?"

Tatsuki saluted to the commander of Japan's army. "Director General Tohdoh, how goes the battle?"

"Ah, rather well," Tohdoh said, his tone suggesting he was trying not to freak out at Tatsuki's appearance, "Mind telling me what your appearance is all about soldier?"

"Sir, the Legend of the Karakura Seven lives on, sir!"

Tohdoh smiled, "I see, so this is the type of enemy you fight is it?" He became more serious. "I always wondered what it was you and Britannia's General-in-chief had been up to all this time. All right then, I won't ask for details now, frankly it doesn't matter. But as your commander get out there and protect Japan!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Tatsuki took to the skies and headed into battle. She had appeared before Tohdoh to give him hope that things were not as bleak as they looked. Tohdoh watched as Tatsuki, no more than a spec on the horizon, generated ungodly amounts of flame unto enemies from afar. Hair cut since become a drill sergeant, limiter long since removed by Urahara Kisuke himself, Tatsuki "Noble Dragon" Arisawa was back in action. But she had more of a reason to fight now more than ever.

"_What do you mean Orihime can't fight? What's wrong with her?" _

"_Tatsuki, can you protect something I want to protect?"_

"_Idiot, I'm your friend, of course."_

"_Then…listen closely. It's really important."_

_Ichigo…Orihime, I will protect this world. This is our home and it is the home of your child. I'm glad you two are happy with each other and for that future, to see my best friends happy, _Tatsuki drew back her hands, fist pushing against her palm as magma-like reiatsu coiled around her fist, _I will fight with everything I've got!_ She blasted the togabito along her on the ground with a fierce blast like an erupting volcano.

Tatsuki suddenly flew sideways to avoid a black blade aimed at her chest in an attempt to run her through. She stared forward at the being before her. It was a woman with long red hair wearing glossy black armor that looked like the armored version of a Valkyrie's uniform. She was wearing a white mask upon her face that let her left eye be seen through the eyehole. She was not a hollow. She had a rotary of blades spinning behind her back where metallic, bird like wings appeared at her back.

"And just who the fuck are you?" Tatsuki asked, taking a left lead stance.

"Togabito number one hundred. I'm called Nightwalker."

"One hundred huh?" Tatsuki said as she rolled her eyes up and to the side to think on things for a moment only to look forward with a grin, "Yeah, I should be on that level at this point."

"Don't underestimate me, human!" Five blades went sailing at Tatsuki that seemed to appear seemingly out of nowhere.

Tatsuki created a blast of heat that split into five and destroyed each of the black blades. "And don't underestimate me." Tatsuki told her. "You're twice the rank of the last togabito I ever fought. You're also one of the more powerful togabito." She goaded the Togabito forward with the wave of her hand. "Come, I'll take you on."

"I hope you will make things interesting, human."

"I have a name you know," Tatsuki stated, "I'm Arisawa Tatsuki, the Noble Dragon!"

* * *

><p><strong>Center of Earth's surface<strong>

"You think it'll work?" Rita asked Lelouch.

"It's your apparatus, you tell me."

"I was talking about your success. Delaying the field of battle like this is—"

"Kasumi's probably watching us. She won't make her move until she's certain we're ready to fight her. She wants death and she wants chaos. Aizen will wait until he knows I'm around as well. We have Ichigo and we have the army. Besides," Lelouch said getting up from Rita's apparatus, as the chair sunk into the floor and he stood in the center of the room, "I rather like this part."

The panels went high up along the walls and aimed down at Lelouch. His full body would be broadcasted this way. Rita stood out of camera shot, but leaning against the wall directly underneath the panels.

Suddenly, Lelouch's image was broadcast to the entire world. Every working screen across the globe projected his image. Things felt nostalgic in a way as Lelouch stood with his legs spread apart in a room with blue hued lighting.

"Hear me members of the human race!" Lelouch announced. "My name is Lelouch Lamperouge! Although many of you know me by another name: former Emperor of Britannia Lelouch vi Britannia! You cast me down in hatred, bringing you closer to together! This was exactly what I wanted! For I, Lelouch, foresaw this outcome and saved as many of you as I could from this apocalypse! I made you hate me so that you would cast me down and so I could prepare for this day at hand! And now the day of reckoning has arrived! Your world leaders have understood my position! I have peered into the realm of the dead and use it now to save you THE LIVING! I am no sinner! I am no saint! I am a soldier! I am a man of many faces! I am the one that now saves you from hell and ensures your lives! People of Earth!" Lelouch crossed his arm over his body. "I am not envoy of your rescue! But I alone and my soldiers cannot save you! We are but the dead! You, the living, the inhabitants of this world, must fight as one! The world will band together and I am the one making the decree!" Lelouch extended his arm forward, very reminiscent of years that were long since passed to him, but very recent to his audience. "Obey me, World! Unite together under your banners! Believe in your power and fight back against the menace! Use whatever weapons you have at your disposal! For today, we are not Britannians, Japanese, Chinese or anything like that! Today we put aside our differences to ensure that tomorrow will be a brighter future! Today," Lelouch flipped his hand over, palm cupped and extended towards the sky. "WE FIGHT AS ONE!"

And with that Lelouch, having set a voice-activated signal to those last four words, allowed the Senkaimons to open worldwide as the Soul Reapers flooded into the world of the living. Even members of the academy flooded into the living world, their extra hands would be needed. Each captain began shouting out orders and directing their units across the landscape.

And of course they were not the only one's fighting. Lelouch's speech had been received and the world listened as it had before. Everyone agreed, or rather could not argue with what he was saying given what was going on around them.

_Heh, well said Lelouch, well said, _Schneizel thought as he heard the speech. "Lloyd! Is the Beowulf operational yet?"

"It's nearly ready, but we'd need someone incredibly gifted in piloting it to actually make it work."

"If you're looking for a pilot," a feminine voice called out as a long, lanky woman wearing a student's academy robe with red hems stepped into the room, "How about putting that little toy in my hands, Lloyd Asplund?"

"Nonette Ennegram," Schneizel gasped. At first he had thought Lelouch could've simply faked his death. It was possible considering Zero was in cahoots with him, but seeing a woman he knew to be dead before him, he knew absolutely that things were as Lelouch had declared them to be.

"Well now, this is quite a shock," Lloyd chuckled, "Yes indeed. Let's give the synchronization test a try, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Japan<strong>

In the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N Eight Elements, Kallen's Radiant Wave Surger helped her crush Togabito left and right and she heard Lelouch's speech come in over her open channel on her on-board computer. _Lelouch, I will protect this world. We both want to protect it. I know who and what I am. _"I am Kallen Kozuki!" Kallen shouted at the top of her lungs. "AND I AM KNIGHTMARE PILOT!"

A strange, mechanical being looking like a fighter jet fired at Kallen with a machine gun on the underside of its hood. It suddenly transformed into a Knightmare-looking machine crossed with its jet form from before, but it had a face and everything. Its mouth moved as it spoke "A Knightmare? What a cheap imitation of my kind you creatures of flesh have created."

"Your kind? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I am a Dayaton, a sentient robot, aerospace model. Or at least I was until I was blown to scrap!" He pointed a finger at Kallen. "Now I am Togabito number one thousand three hundred thirteen: Sunshrieker! Prepare to be annihilated!" Sunshrieker unleashed a salvo of missiles from within his chest plate. Kallen blocked the impacts with her shields and suffered no damage.

"Bring it you oversized scrap heap! This baby's just been upgraded! I'm going to send you right back to the junkyard!"

* * *

><p><strong>Artificial Dimension<strong>

"Looks and sounds like they're ready," Aizen quipped.

"Indeed," Kasumi agreed, "Let's go then, shall we? I'd hate to keep Rita waiting."

"And I Lelouch," Aizen said as the group proceeded to exit into the living world.

* * *

><p><strong>Southern South Britannia<strong>

"Wow, that was a really nice speech," a woman with green hair wearing white spandex and an orange scarf and boots said, sprawled out in front of her TV screen said.

"Idiot, it wasn't just a pretty speech," A guy behind her, reaching into a closet cabinet, wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt with white hair and muscles enough to punch out even the toughest body builders, said. He twirled a combat knife in his hand as he turned towards her. "Get your Zanpakuto and let's go Mashiro."

"Yahoo! Fighty time! Fighty time!" Mashiro leapt out the window and somersaulted three stories out of her and Kensei's apartment to the ground, perfectly landing on her feet and then used Shunpo to hitch onto a motorcycle parked around the back of the apartment complex. She then donned her hollow mask and sped off. "YEEEEHAW!"

Kensei just facepalmed, "She's way too excited over this." He looked out the window, "But it looks like things are really heating up." He then noticed a presence and leapt out of his window as the whole apartment complex disintegrated due to a massive explosion caused by a laser-like attack. Thankfully only he and Mashiro had been home. Kensei looked up to see an equine creature with holes in its hooves and a seaweed-colored mane, with a horn above its eyes like one might see on a unicorn—shaped like a lightning bolt—and rather than a horse's normal jaw it had fangs like that of a bat. The creature had bright azure skin.

Kensei prepared his combat-knife Shikai.

"Oh drat, I missed you. Not bad for a human."

"Wrong, demon. I'm a soul reaper."

"Oh my, this will be interesting then," the unicorn-like creature said with a chuckle. It had a feminine voice. Dragonfly-like wings that, up until this point, had remained invisible with the way they were folded upon her back sprouted outwards and then beat rapidly. "Tell me, what's your name?" The demonic horse asked.

"Muguruma Kensei," Kensei answered. "You?"

"I go by Chrysanthemum. I am Togabito number nine."

"Nine huh? This oughta be good then." Kensei said and then shouted. "BANKAI!" Kensei emerged in a large gust of wind in his Bankai form. "Tekken Tachikaze!"

* * *

><p><strong>Southwest of the Tropic of Capricorn and the Prime Meridian<strong>

Aizen was surveying the area with a smile on his face. He was watching his foes tear into each other while acting like a tiger watching the fire from the opposite shore. However, his peace was interrupted by a blade aiming right for the back of his neck. Aizen's pre-prepared Kido shield spontaneously emitted and stopped the attack full throttle. The shield shattered on impact.

"I must say you've grown quite strong since I last saw you," Aizen glanced back without turning his head, "Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo was already in Bankai and already using his Visored Mask. A disgusted look was upon his face.

Ichigo used Shunpo and attacked Aizen from the side, but Aizen blocked. "Did Lelouch send you here by yourself? Has he gone mad?"

"Lelouch didn't ask me to do anything. I came here to fight you on my own." Ichigo drew away from Aizen, flipped backwards and swept up high from down low. Aizen blocked, finding it difficult to push the police chief back. "After all," Ichigo retreated back a little and held up his blade with both hands on the handle, "I'm the only one capable of fighting you."

"How utterly pretentious," Aizen mocked with a smirk, "to think that you and I are equals. You may have grown stronger," Aizen's smirk grew wider, "but to say you are on my level is laughable. You have thrown away the one weapon you had capable of killing Kasumi. You have failed at reaching your potential, Kurosaki Ichigo. You will never be able to best—"

Aizen was surprised when a slice sounded through the air and a shallow cut appeared along his shoulder. He touched the wound and felt the blood in his fingertips.

"I have spent most of the last ten years under Rita's employ, being trained by her," Ichigo turned away from his location behind Aizen to face him and swung his blade out at his side, blood dripping from the tip, "Did that information slip your notice? I know how to control my reiatsu, full and complete," Ichigo's eyes converged into a strong scowl. "I'm more than a match for you now, Aizen."

Aizen tilted his sword in front of his body at a 45 degree angle. "How intriguing. Then let's make it interest—"

In the next instant, Ichigo had pushed Aizen's blade away from guarding him and his hand was touching the blade. "To escape Kyoka Suigetsu, you must touch the blade just before the illusion takes effect. That's what Gin told me. He said it took him a long time just to hear that one sentence. So just try and use Kyoka Suigetsu on me, Aizen. I'll stop you every time."

Aizen drew away from Ichigo. _Why is he this fast? _Aizen looked at Ichigo's mask. _Is it because of his hollowfication, but why is he acting so calm? He shouldn't be able to—_

"My hollowfication and my Zanpakuto are one in the same. I can maintain my mask for as long as I wish. Isn't that what you're curious about?" Ichigo swung out his sword again. "Let's not waste any more time, Aizen. Let's end this! This is for my mother! This is for creating that…THING that killed her!"

_He's unnervingly calm. _

"Are you ready, Aizen? Lelouch said you always wanted an equal to your strength. Well let's just see how I measure up, shall we?" Ichigo's blade became coated with Getsuga as he swung the blade up high above his head with both hands. "Getsuga," Ichigo said with the utmost calmness only to get right in Aizen's personal space mid-swing, "Tensho." Aizen was engulfed by the black color of the attack, disappearing from the view of all.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I am such a dick to cut it right there aren't I? Well things are certainly getting intense aren't they? We'll follow up on Ichigo and Aizen soon, but a lot of things have to come in between. Of course, and this is barely a spoiler, AIZEN IS STILL ALIVE FOLKS! But things are heating up faster than a boiling kettle in a volcano. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I may have to take a mini-hiatus to plan out some fights, but I truly hope not to disappoint as I show you guys the heart pounding battles ahead. If you guys have any particular character you want to see fight, go right ahead and tell me. I really only have a few ideas in mind and I am open to suggestions. Oh and I decided to give Nonette the Beowulf on a whim, but if you guys aren't satisfied with that I can have her fail the synchronization. And it can't be Suzaku, I have plans for him. But anyway to see who's gonna fight who, you'll just have to wait for the next tantalizing chapter of Soul Chess!)**


	189. Kasumi and Togabito Vs The World

**(A/N: I've never been so excited about the constant flow of battle. Let's just get going).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Britannian Battlefront<strong>

Soldiers armed with every type of modern ballistics weapon imaginable continued to fire upon the togabito advancing their way, but the demonic entities, varying in strength and stature began plowing through the weaker humans. That was, until a big green, metallic hand went sweeping through the ground and sent them flying like bowling pins.

There stood a 7 meter tall bulky Knightmare frame with a football shaped helmet for a head, a massive arm cannon, dwarfing even the mightiest of rail guns, which fired two very powerful explosive shotgun shells each capable of leveling a city block, on the right arm and a rapid fire grenade launcher equipped into the mecha's left hand. Instead of using a landspinner propulsion system it used a rocket propulsion system and weighed slightly more than the average Knightmare frame with its heavier plating, though could not fly as a result.

The soldiers recognized the massive mecha. "Yo! It's the Chief!" they shouted referring to General John "Chief" Masters. This was his personal Knightmare Frame: The Goliath.

"Everyone, get behind me," the chief spoke calmly over an open communication, "This is going to get ugly." Then without warning or word, John unloaded grenade after grenade after grenade from the launcher until the weapon was spent before then discarding the weapon and charging forward with the rocket propulsion system turning the enemies into road kill. None of the togabito he was mowing down ranked above 9999, more than enough for the average Knightmare to tumble through without any effort.

John then began fired his slash harkens at abandoned buildings to use them to crush the enemies all clustered together.

"Chief," Meredith radioed to him, "Could you kindly not go destroying the infrastructure of the nation. I know you like to do things your way, but the situation is bad enough as it is."

"With all due respect Deputy General-in-chief Meredia," when Cornelia was otherwise occupied she had Meredith assigned as next in charge ever since Darlton's passing, "Our nation is tumbling down around us as is. I promise not to shoot any civilians."

Meredith sighed, "How did you ever get to be general?"

"Tenacity and a lot of luck," John responded and began closing in on a rather large togabito in the distance, "you'd be surprised how far that could take you." He fired the massive arm cannon on the Goliath's right arm which smashed into Tyranosauridesque togabito in the distance annihilating it down to the skeleton. John then noticed another large, serpentine togabito on the horizon it was orange and blacked striped, the size of a Japanese movie monster reptile, but looked to be the cross between a deinonychus and a king cobra, except that the terrible claw was on the hand talons not the leg talons, which seemed more bird-like than anything else. John fired the massive arm cannon at the creature, but it seemed to do little more than singe the tough scales.

As the creature roared at John the sheer power of its screamed sent his velocity into the negatives and acid sprayed everywhere with its immediate space, thankfully John was over a kilometer away. "That thing looks like it hit every branch on the way down the ugly tree." John detached the massive arm cannon to the ground figuring he could remember where he left it, preferring to go mano-a-mano with the massive creature before him as it looked hungrily in his direction. "Sorry, but I'm not your lunch. You want a bite you're going to have to pay for this meal, but free with your order," He hit the slash harken button. The weapons deployed. With the motion of its bladed, thin tail, the creature curled the appendage around one harken and bit the chords with its powerful claws and fangs, severing the weapons. "This is going to take longer than I thought," John said, advancing. John got within striking distance. His own personal battle was about to begin against Togabito 3230: Renezu.

* * *

><p><strong>EU Southern Russian Battlefront<strong>

Jamming on his guitar, Keigo sent powerful shockwaves out that tore through his opponents then he jumped on the guitar like a surfboard and began zipping around on it like a skateboard. His hands emitted strange wave patterns. In reality they were radio waves, capable of felling enemies with the power of sound. They emitted a frequency from Keigo's hands that basically shook apart the molecular bonds of his opponents.

Keigo swooped down low as he emitted a shockwave of electricity from either side of his guitar and weaved back and forth, sending the shockwave out like a crashing wave towards his foes, electrifying them to death. Keigo was having the time of his life. "Now this is what I call a summer extravaganza. WHOOHOO!"

In all the excitement, Keigo barely noticed it when he nearly crashed into another fighter standing motionless on the ground. Keigo tried to stop his guitar, but wound up smacking into the unlucky combatant and sent them both tumbling along the ground.

As Keigo loomed over the person he grunted in pain only to look down as the person looked up in astonishment at him. She had very short magenta hair cut in a fashion like someone in the armed forces and had eyes of matching color. She was wearing a skin-tight, black body suit as though she were a member of some sort of special ops unit. It had the Russian EU emblem on it above her left breast. If not for her very feminine looking face and her obviously well-sized chest, it would've been easy to mistake her for a man.

However, Keigo did not make that mistake and though he hadn't seen her in nearly twenty years, he could not be mistaken of her identity. "Ri…Riruka?"

"Keigo?" And neither could she.

Keigo got up off her and helped her to her feet. "Riruka!" He then gave her a big hug. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Let go of me!" Riruka grunted as she tried to push Keigo off of her. She succeeded in separating them.

"Riruka what are you doing here?" Keigo asked her, worried for her safety. "You should be hiding, this place isn't safe!" It was then that Keigo noticed a strange emission coming from Riruka. "Wait a minute…I thought you lost your spiritual power. How do you have it back?"

Riruka explained without hesitation. "After I left Japan, I went to live with some relatives in Russia. However, though I no longer had my fullbring and spiritual power, I retained all of my supernatural reflexes and combat strength. Without my knowledge, my relatives put my name forth to the Russian government and I was assigned as a Russian Hitwoman. I resented the job at first, but I eventually came to take pride in it because I was good at it and then eventually," Riruka spun her hands out at her sides as a pair of black and gold plated Desert Eagles appeared in her hands, "My power came back all on its own. It seems that try as one might, one's spiritual power cannot be stolen from one's soul. As long as there is pride within you, there is always a way to fight." She about face as a flying Togabito with no lower body flew towards her and Keigo. "And this is my way to fight," she aimed one of the guns at the Togabito and fired. A black bullet exited the barrel, sparking with gold electricity and tore through the enemy exploding it, "Ubiytsa Ishpion." **(Russian for Assassin and Spy)**

Keigo stared at her in awe.

Riruka smirked tapping the hammer against her shoulder. "What's the matter, Keigo?" she asked. "Are you so amazed by my skill that it's left you speechless?"

"Say something in Russian again," Keigo requested, "Because you really sounded sexy."

"OH WHY YOU!" Riruka motioned to ferociously pounce on Keigo, but stopped mid-lunge and just shook her head and smiled. "You haven't changed a bit." She turned around again. "I haven't seen you in twenty years Keigo. Shall we fight together and you can tell me what you've been up to? I've heard a lot of crazy things from Japan."

"You bet!" Keigo said only to realize he was disarmed. "Ah, lemme just go get my guitar." He ran to get it where it had landed.

Riruka facepalmed and shook her head. "How did I wind up falling in love with such a moron?" She then smiled. _Because he's a chivalrous moron, that's why. _She blushed and then shook her head. _Focus Riruka, you can deal with that later, right now, _she noticed Keigo approaching her, sunglasses on his face that he seemed to have pulled out of nowhere, _it's time to put on a show._

* * *

><p><strong>Center of Earth's Surface<strong>

Unohana shunpoed to Lelouch and Rita's location, the former of which still hadn't left and the latter of which was typing away.

"I thought you'd be out there fighting."

"Rita's setting something up."

"I was talking about you," Unohana said to Lelouch.

"I was hoping to take over for Rita when she was done. Someone has to monitor the hell system. Right now she's setting up a program that will recapture all of the sinners currently dropping and putting all judgments on hold for dead souls. She can have the program auto-execute, but I was going to monitor it."

"Oh is that why you're standing around," Rita said to him as she typed away "I thought you were waiting for Retsu. Bad idea, Lelouch, we need you out there just as much as we need me."

"It won't matter if I go out there or not right. Once you've recalibrated the system it will all be over. I can be of more use if adrenaline isn't pumping through my brain."

"I'm not recalibrating the system. I don't have the crucial time needed to type out that much code on my own, not with everything that's going on. I need to be out there fighting. I'm the only one who can take Kasumi on. Only I know what she's truly capable of," Rita reasoned.

"Surely recalibrating the system won't take that long," Lelouch stated.

"You underestimate the damage that's been done and Kasumi's tactics. She won't hesitate to kill you all without a second thought if there's not someone keeping her at bay. I need to be out there as fast as possible," Rita said as she hit the backspace a few times.

"I could take her on," Unohana stated.

Rita stopped typing and pushed her chair back. She looked at Unohana. "Retsu, I appreciate that, but even with your core form, you're out of your league against Kasumi's full power."

"What if you explained to someone how to use your apparatus so that they could fix everything while you fought with us?" Lelouch asked.

"It sounds good on paper, but we would need someone with vast scientific intelligence that has no combat ability because we need you, Urahara and Gin out there and you're the brightest we've got."

"Rita, what you're asking for is not possible. Lelouch is right, let him take over and get out there. I can handle Kasumi until then."

"No! There has to be someone who fits the description! We need every last fighter! We can waste no resources!" Rita slammed her hands on the dashboard.

The gears in Lelouch's head began to turn as he blocked out Unohana and Rita's debate with each other. _Someone with no combat ability and vast intelligence does not exist in the Soul Society. We are all soldiers. Let's see, with the World of the Living as it is we have access to all sorts of civilians with vast intelligence and knowledge. And if I think about it like that. The answer becomes perfectly clear. _"I know someone we can get!" Lelouch exclaimed with his arm outstretched.

Unohana and Rita looked at Lelouch with growing curiosity.

"Rita set the teleport system to Dallas, Britannia. I know the man we need for the job."

* * *

><p><strong>Britannia<br>Dallas Research Base**

Lloyd sneezed on his sleeve and wiped his nose in it. "Gesunteit," Schneizel said to him.

"Yes quite," Lloyd said only to look at the readings. "This is amazing!" Lloyd was giddy with the readings he was getting. "Miss Enneagram, your synchronization levels are off the charts!" Lloyd was dancing around. "I don't know how, but even in the alpha stages of developing the Lancelot none of the Knights of the Round could pilot it. Truly remarkable!"

Nonette figured the relation had something to do with her having spiritual power, but she wasn't going to say anything. She figured it wasn't important for a normal like Lloyd. Some things had to be kept under wraps. "Lloyd, can I launch?"

"Just about, I need to do one last screening and you can head out and start smashing heads."

"Okay."

Lloyd went over to the control panel and ran a few more scans of the Beowulf and Nonette's synchronization with it. _These readings really are unnatural. These readings I'm getting make it seem like Nonette's body is made of pure Sakuradite, but that's impossible. _As a man of science it was a good hypothesis, albeit a wrong one, for Lloyd to form under his current understanding of things. _Still, this is not the time to be focused on such things. _Lloyd began copying fragments of data to a folder for later analysis. "All right Miss Enneagram you're ready for launch. Three! Two! One! ACTION!"

The Beowulf was exited from its launch pad high into the skies. Nonette never felt so comfortable piloting a Knightmare. This was so surreal unlike anything she'd ever worked with. Even her time piloting the Elizabeth hadn't come close. Her eyes were covered with a band that fit over her eyes that had a scanner on them that tinted everything with a green color on the monitor. However, the backs of the bands were attached to a pair of chords that hooked into the ceiling of the cockpit that went to the rest of the ceiling allowing Nonette to move the systems of the Beowulf with mere patterns of thought. A pair of shackles locked around her ankles to keep her strapped in and further synchronize her body directly to the energy filler. Furthermore, since all of the movement systems were controlled by brainwaves, the weapon systems were all designed with an interface like that of the Shinkiron. The build of the beast was similar to the Lancelot, though, but with enhanced durability and output. The Beowulf was the only Knightmare of its generation at present: an Eleventh Generation Knightmare Frame.

Nonette looked around as flying creatures came towards her. She maneuvered out of their attack patterns before driving her fist through each of them, the radiation from just the energy filler emitting off the ends of the mecha killing them instantly.

"Miss Enneagram, I don't mean to be a bother, but could you give my new weapons some tests. I went through all the trouble of implementing them you know," Lloyd's image and voice came on Nonette's monitor.

Nonette smirked, "You don't even have to ask." With a few button presses, Nonette unlocked a hatch on the inside shoulders of the Beowulf as two thin cannons unfolded from the hatches. They fired bright blue beams very reminiscent of the Shinkiron's Zero Beam. They obliterated everything in their path.

"Success!" Lloyd was jumping for joy. "Ah I'm so happy right now!" He exclaimed spinning around like he was dancing with himself, "I could die during this whole ordeal and I'd be happy."

"Rather than dying, how about doing something more productive."

Schneizel and Lloyd looked towards the entrance to the base where Lelouch had now entered, "Lelouch!" Schneizel exclaimed in surprise.

"Hello brother, enjoying the weather."

Schneizel laughed. "Well, I didn't expect you to come all the way here. Shouldn't someone like you be on the battlefield?" Schneizel was taking the craziness of the whole thing rather well. The world was going insane and he intended to go insane with it.

"All in good time, Schneizel," Lelouch told him. He looked at Lloyd. "Lloyd, I need your help. Not just me, but there is something I need a man of your talents for."

"But you simply can't drag me away from my greatest creation yet, I'm in the middle of delicate research! _The future of eleventh generation knightmares depends on it!"_

"Schneizel can watch your research," Lelouch said only to say more sweetly with a waggling finger, "What if I said you would get to work with technology far beyond your wildest imagination?"

Lloyd put his clipboard down folded one arm across his body and stroked his chin with the other hand as his elbow rested on the back of his crossed arm. He smirked slyly. "Go on."

Lelouch smirked and extended his hand. "A man of your talents is wasted here at the moment. Schneizel can collect data. I have something far more interesting in mind for a man of your caliber."

"And just why should I go?"

Lelouch shrugged. "So that's your answer is it? Oh well," he turned around, "I suppose I could ask Rakshata if she could—"

"Now, let's not be hasty," Lloyd said stepping forward, "Since you came all the way out here to see little old me, I suppose I could humor you in seeing what it is you have to offer."

Lelouch glanced over his shoulder without turning his head and smirked, "Excellent."

* * *

><p><strong>Center of Earth's Surface<strong>

With Lloyd in agreement, Lelouch gave Rita the signal and she teleported them both back to her abode where Lelouch gestured to her apparatus system to Lloyd. "Behold," he said with a smile.

With awed curiosity Lloyd stepped towards Rita's machine with her standing off to the side of it and stood before the technologically advanced apparatus looking like he was about to explode into a nerdgasm.

"He's not going to erupt all over my machine is he?" Rita asked.

"Don't worry, Lloyd's a bit quirky, but he's not that uncontrolled," Lelouch reinforced. "You shouldn't have to explain much to him, just the basic functions, and he should be okay to handle the rest."

"All right, at least this is quicker," Rita nodded and glanced towards Unohana, "I'll be out on the battlefield as soon as I can. Retsu, please be careful."

Unohana nodded. Until Rita took to the battlefield, as the Soul Society's strongest asset, Unohana would have no choice except to fight Kasumi herself.

"I'm serious. You have no idea what Kasumi is capable of. Do not think that she's at her full power just because she says so or just because she is using all the power of a single power. She is the number one for a good reason."

"I understand," Unohana said with a hardened expression.

"No more delays! I simply must know how this thing works!" Lloyd exclaimed with glee.

"Just a sec," Rita told him and then glanced back at her allies, "Godspeed to you all."

"Godspeed," Lelouch nodded and he and Unohana took out the door and out into the open air. Lelouch went westward and Unohana went north. Both had their destinations in mind.

Unohana honed in on Rita's last known location of Kasumi while they waited for Lelouch to interact with Lloyd. She found her westward of the original Britannia homeland in the EU's England, just east of the Prime Meridian. Kasumi was surrounded by corpses and standing around doing seemingly nothing.

Unohana approached with caution, drawing her blade and holding it down at her side.

"Blade drawn already?" Kasumi asked as Unohana drew near.

"Rita told me to be careful, but from what I could sense she didn't have to give me the warning." Unohana paused, "Kasumi, I give you once chance to stop this madness and come quietly. Otherwise, as captain commander of the Gotei," Unohana aimed her blade at Kasumi, "I will be forced to use violence."

"I think you know the answer to that," Kasumi stated whipping out her Damascus claws and taking a stance that had her leaning back on right leg with her left hand up by her face and her right hand angled down low, right leg erect and left leg ready to pounce.

"I see, then you leave me no choice," Unohana said and casually held her blade in front of her face, "Bankai." The five heads and Unohana's hood sprouted up instantly around her. "Minazuki Zenmetsu."

"Bankai already huh?" Kasumi asked, noticing Unohana's fierce reiatsu, "Even in this state you are fiercer than Kurosaki Ichigo. Someone like you might be able to handle it. All right then." She leaned forward, claws dispelled, arms spread out at her sides, "Lotus Restriction Bypass: Level: one-zero-eight." Kasumi curled her body inward and then let out an explosion of reiatsu as she emerged with her wings unfurled and a thick, white aura floated around her. "Unohana Retsu, let's see just how much conviction you hold to protect the Gotei Thirteen."

* * *

><p><strong>Britannia Underground Bunker<strong>

"I'm scared," Nunnally said as she sat in the bunker with no one except for Zero for company. She was in a secure location deep beneath the Earth and with television networks and news broadcasts cut off due to the chaos she could barely tell what was going on out there.

Zero put his hands on her shoulders. "It's all right Empress, nothing is going to bring you harm. You're safe down here."

"I know I'm safe, but what about all the people out there fighting while I'm sitting in here like a coward?" She looked up at Zero. "There must be something I can do!"

"The fact that you worry for your people is not a sign of cowardice. You are strong empress, but your body is not as strong as your heart and soul. The fact that you care is the best you can do. You can give your people moral support."

"How very sentimental, you haven't changed a bit."

"Ah, Lelouch!"  
>"Big brother?"<p>

Nunnally and Zero both turned to see the captain of squad ten down in the bunker, Shikai already in use.

"How did you—"

"Unimportant. Don't worry. The enemy can't use the same method."

"What was with that speech, Lelouch." Zero asked and then proceeded to take off his helmet, discarding it to the floor, shocking Nunnally. "I thought we agreed to the Zero Requiem. You and I both know barely any of what you said was true."

"Facts must be twisted to unite the world Suzaku. I have misled the world for Nunnally's benefit. As I said, I am in a position to save the world and save it I shall. Can I not also twist facts that the general public does not even know of? The true aspects of Zero Requiem are safe within your memories. You are the only one who knows the truth."

Suzaku simply stared.

"Suzaku…you're alive?" Nunnally found her voice.

"Yes. Lelouch had me take up the mantle of Zero as per Zero Requiem."

"Nunnally," Lelouch looked towards her, "I'll explain everything to you when things are over, but right now," he looked at his childhood friend, "Suzaku, I need your help."

"My help?" Suzaku was confused. He didn't know what he could do against demons and otherworldly creatures.

Lelouch walked towards the computer screen, the only active machine in the room. "Suzaku, every last ally I can scramble for needs to be out on that battlefield."

"But what can I do? The Lancelot is gone Lelouch. All I'm good for is being a direct bodyguard."

"Suzaku, you fool," Lelouch turned towards Suzaku and reached towards him, "The power of the Lancelot has always been WITHIN YOU!" Lelouch put his hand on Suzaku's cranium and a flood of spiritual power uplifted from within the son of Genbu Kururugi.

"Wh-what the hell?"

"Suzaku," Lelouch spoke to him, "You were born with the inherent ability to wield spiritual power, but you never properly learned how to bring it out because you lacked a key ingredient."

"Key ingredient?" Suzaku asked as he looked at Lelouch's scowling visage, his friend's hand still on his head.

"Suzaku, every warrior on that battlefield has a reason for fighting, something that fills them with pride. You, in your desire to put everyone's needs ahead of your own you never felt any pride in anything you did. Or more accurately, your pride never manifested into anything."

"Pride, you want me to feel pride?" Suzaku became angry as he swatted Lelouch's hand away. "After all we've done you want me to feel pride?"

"Can you not? Isn't there one time you ever felt pride in your life? Can you not think of a single thing that filled you with pride?"

A glow emitted under Suzaku's uniform. _That's…_

"Discard the uniform of Zero." Lelouch extended his arm and bent fingers towards Suzaku, declaring loudly, "SUZAKU! BRING OUT YOUR TRUE NATURE!"

Feeling the power surging within him, Suzaku tore off the mantle of Zero. The broach Euphie had once given him, signifying him as her knight, glowed with spiritual power and a feeling of pride, worn over his old piloting suit. Suzaku could feel the power within him and knew what he had to do. His eyes closed as he held his palms up by his chest. _I get it now, _Suzaku closed his eyes as he felt his power manifest, _it's like I can see it lain out before me. _

"That's it, Suzaku! Bring out your power! DO IT!"

Suzaku's eyes became strong with resolve. "Knight," he said, "OF HONOR!"

The broach expanded outwards and flowed with spiritual power, consuming Suzaku and covering him in his pride. Suzaku was now wearing a technological suit that made him a human-sized version of the Lancelot, minus the landspinners.

"Check it out," Suzaku said, glancing at his hands.

"Marvel at it later. You are the Lancelot, NOW USE IT!"

"Yes!" Suzaku prepared to take off only to remember that he was deep underground under several layers of hard metal. "Uhhh…"

Lelouch grabbed hold of him and got them both outside with his Zanpakuto's cape and both warriors stood on the surface. Lelouch's cape flapped towards Suzaku in the harsh bitter, dry, heated wind. "Go Suzaku, help us win!"

"You got it Lelouch!" Suzaku then took off and Lelouch returned underground to Nunnally's side.

"Big Brother…are you going to stay with me?" Nunnally asked.

Lelouch shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't stay."

"But someone has to!" Nunnally exclaimed. "I don't want to be down here all alone. I'm scared big brother!"

Lelouch walked over to Nunnally and picked her up in his arms, cradling her like she was a newborn baby. "Nothing is going to harm you Nunnally. And you are never alone. Even when there is no one around you physically, you can never truly be alone." Lelouch placed a hand at the center of Nunnally's chest. "I'm always with you, Nunnally. Cornelia, Suzaku, Schneizel, Euphemia, we are all with you and we will all protect you. You're very safe down here. No harm can come to you."

Nunnally squirmed and wrapped her arms and legs around Lelouch's back. "But what if something happens?" she sobbed. "I don't want to lose you a second time, Lelouch. I love you, big brother."

Lelouch wrapped his arms around Nunnally, "I know you do Nunnally. I know you do and that's why I can't stay. I must fight to protect not only you, but those who love me too."

Nunnally sniffed, "Will you promise me you'll come back safe? Will I see you again before you leave?"

Lelouch smiled and put Nunnally back in her wheelchair. He linked her pinky with his as he got down on one knee. "I promise you that you will see me at least one more time before this is all over." Lelouch gave Nunnally one last hug. "I love you."

"If I stay safe, will that make you happy?"

"It will and it will put my mind at ease. Please Nunnally, I just want you to be safe."

"Then I'll stay here. I'll stay here to help big brother." Nunnally gave Lelouch a hug and squeezed. "I love you, Lelouch."

"I love you too, Nunnally. I always will." Lelouch drew away from his sister, but Nunnally urged him towards her with a tug and kissed his cheek causing him to flush slightly.

"You really are the best big brother in the whole world," she smiled at Lelouch. "Please go protect the world you've worked so hard to create peace for."

"I will," Lelouch said convictingly and then, with a last ruffling of his sister's hair he walked away, wrapped himself up in his cape and disappeared.

Nunnally held her hands to her chest and closed her eyes as if in prayer. _If there's truly no god, then…whatever governs this world, please, protect my brother, protect this world, protect what it is I love, and protect the beloved things of what I love, as well._

* * *

><p>Back on the battlefield, Suzaku was doing a pretty damn good job for a newcomer to spiritual combat. He was not piloting the Lancelot. He <em>was<em> the Lancelot. This notion filled him with power and limitations beyond that he could ever hope to reach on his own. He conjured up a mesa vibration sword and cleaved through several Togabito attempting to harm civilians. _Save the civilians first. Take out the cannon fodder. I'm not prepared to handle tougher enemies. _

Suzaku then just realized his sixth sense was heightened even higher than ever as he stopped an assassin-like Togabito with a turban wrapped around all but one eye and its mouth, while carrying a blade meant to stab Suzaku in the back. He grabbed the enemy's arm and threw him forward before calling for his blaster and shooting the Togabito straight through.

_This is a cause that I know is worth fighting for. _"THIS IS JUSTICE!" Suzaku fired off 8 slash harkens from various portions of his body. _The Lancelot didn't even have eight slash harkens. _Suzaku looked at his hand. _Can I do more in this form than I could with the Lancelot? _

Suzaku decided to test his limits. He took off at top speed and used his newly heightened sixth sense to locate enemies in a group. With his fast moving speed Suzaku wanted to try one thing he'd always wanted to try with the Lancelot, but knew the specs could never keep up with. He floored his flight capabilities and tore through the air. A mach cone began to form around Suzaku and then BOOM!

A massive sonic boom containing Suzaku's spiritual power destroyed all the Togabito caught up in it. Suzaku brought himself to a halt and stayed hovering in the air. _Lelouch, I owe you one. _Suzaku calmed his mind and tried to locate signs of struggle with his heightened sixth sense. He noticed a group of Soul Reapers currently doing their best to fend off a group of Togabito. However, as he drew near he noticed that the start of his descent towards the ground was just before all but one of the Soul Reapers was cut down by a particularly powerful Togabito who cleaved his brethren down with his enemies.

The Togabito was carrying a scythe three times his size and had a gray, scaly body, reptilian eyes and teeth. He was wearing tattered black rags as he attacked the surviving Soul Reaper, a woman, who remained vigilantly on her feet, doing her best to block his blows.

"Halt fiend!" Suzaku declared as he dove towards the ground and slammed his fist into the concrete, creating a shockwave, affecting both ally and enemy alike. His back to the Soul Reaper he faced off against the scythe wielding maniac.

"Ah, such rich spiritual power. I hope you'll prove better equipped than those greenhorns."

"Lesson one," Suzaku said and reared back his arm, "Never judge a warrior's experience by his spiritual enrichment." He lunged forward and cracked the scythe wielder in the face before performing a flipping kick and sent the enemy hurtling into the air. Suzaku was above him in mere moments. "Lesson two," Suzaku pulled out two mesa vibration swords, "Scythe's may look cool, but they make for lousy weapons in reality."

Suzaku dashed through his foe, segmenting him into parts.

"Lesson three," Suzaku said as he reached the ground in a crouching position and his opponent's parts dropped to the ground. He looked over his shoulder, "Never boast to an enemy you've never sized up. It could prove fatal."

Suzaku then turned to address the Soul Reaper he had saved only to be floored as to who it was. She had long pink hair and was carrying a Zanpakuto with a pink handle and a rapier shaped guard. Suzaku stared holes at her. _Can it be? _"E-Euphie?"

Euphie gasped at hearing her name referred to in such a manner. _The Lancelot…then…_

Suzaku powered down. "Euphie! Euphie it's me!"

"Suzaku?" It registered in Euphie's mind that it was Suzaku, but it took the rest of her a little bit to catch up. "Suzaku!" She ran forward towards Suzaku, dropping her blade and then leapt towards him like a cat into his arms, nearly knocking him over, but the soldier remained firm on his feet.

His lost love's scent and the sensation of her soft pink hair were soothing and comforting to Suzaku. Touching her, holding her was so tantalizing. _This is real. She's really here, in my arms. _"Euphie," Suzaku said almost in a whisper as he ran a hand down her pink hair, closed his eyes and found solace in being able to hold her again.

"I'm so glad I got to see you," Euphie said joyfully, stroking Suzaku's shoulder affectionately.

"Yeah," Suzaku said, feeling whole, complete, and fuzzy inside as he held the woman he loved. When the touching moment had passed, Suzaku put her down and then it finally registered in his mind as to how it was possible for her to be here. "Wait a minute, what are you doing out here? Why are you fighting? You hate violence!"

"I'm a soul reaper," Euphie answered him, hands clasped down at her stomach, "It's our job to decorrupt and help those that are in trouble. I just wanted to be useful to Lelouch since he's worked so hard to make up for what happened at the SAZ."

"He…told you?"

"I sort of forced him," Euphie said feeling sorrowful as she recalled the events, "I," she paused, "I'm sort of glad I know the truth. You two have worked so hard to make up for it." Euphie smiled. "It makes me so happy." She then ran back to get her Zanpakuto and held it up with a smile. "And now this time I'll protect you too, Suzaku."

"I don't really think you need to be protecting me Euphie. I…" Suzaku didn't finish his sentence before the back of Euphie's sandal kicked him in the back of the head and she had sliced a Togabito that had snuck up on him and had appeared almost out of nowhere. She then landed perfectly on her feet, blade resting just above the ground. Euphie then got up without any strain on her body at all.

Suzaku was in awe for a moment only to exclaim in praise, "Euphie! That was amazing!" Euphie looked at him with an empty look of shock, "Where did you learn to do that?"

Euphie smiled, "The Soul Society of course. Training as a Soul Reaper hasn't been easy, but it's been a lot of fun too."

"Still, I'm going to do my best to protect you as well," Suzaku told her.

"Oh Suzaku, I don't need protecting that much anymore," Euphie said waving her hand up and down, "I can take care of—" A really large Togabito set upon the area, dwarfing Euphie's spiritual power greatly. Suzaku took action and, with his Knight of Honor fullbring activated, punched the Togabito so hard in the chest that it exploded. Suzaku looked back at Euphie, removing only his helmet. "Still want to say you don't need protecting?"

"Okay maybe just a little," Euphie giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Northwestern Africa<strong>

Ulquiorra stood on the battlefield cutting down Soul Reapers foolish enough to get in his way. He didn't understand why they thought they could defeat him. He was much stronger than any of them could possibly hope to be. Why did they try to strike him down? It didn't make any sense.

As he stood there, he felt a strong presence approach him; it was the captain of Squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki. "Is this going to become habit, us clashing?"

"You and I are on relatively the same level. To seek a being relatively close to you in power is the smartest move we captains can make."

"Need I remind you it took both you and your wife to defeat me the last time," Ulquiorra told him.

"That was close to twenty years ago. My skills have only improved since then. I will show you the true power of a Soul Reaper, arrancar filth, Bankai," Byakuya dropped his sword into the ground as the petals sprouted up around him, "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

"Enclose, Murcielago." Ulquiorra emerged in release form. "Then prove to me that your words are not empty."

"I shall," Byakuya said and the two engaged in battle.

* * *

><p><strong>West of the Britannia Mainland<strong>

Lelouch was in the midst of shooting down enemies with his fireballs, not needing to go to Bankai just yet. He figured he'd save it until a really dangerous enemy attacked him. He was amazed at just how much his physical skill had improved since he first became a Soul Reaper. It had been close to 147 years since he first arrived in the Soul Society and back then he could barely run a quarter of a mile. Now here he was windsprinting around enemies and firing off blasts of flame from his very palms. The sheer significance of the situation brought a smile to the captain's face.

_**Togabito on your six.**_

Lelouch turned around. "Sokatsui!" He destroyed the Togabito with a single strike. _Glad you have my back._

_**Are you kidding? This is so much fun! If you think I'm not going to help out you're not thinking clearly!**_

Lelouch simply grinned and then pulled something out of his robes, a kido landmine that he had borrowed from the R&D lab just for this situation. He shunpoed over to a group of Togabito and dropped the landmine before disappearing.

_**Don't you think that was a waste?**_

_Relax, I have twenty-seven more where that came from, besides those landmines won't do jack squat to captain class reiatsu and above, best use them to take out the small fry and large lumbering togabito._

_**Well as long as you know what you're doing.**_

_Of course I know what I'm doing! I am Zero! The man who—_

_**Blah! Blah! Blah! Heard it before. FOCUS!**_

_Right sorry._

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

Urahara had just finished enclosing his restaurant in an airtight shield that even an impact seven times his reiatsu wouldn't penetrate when a massive sandstorm flooded right through the area. With his blood mist shield Urahara managed to defend himself. However, he noticed that whatever was the source of the storm was now behind him. Urahara turned around to face as the sandstorm began to converge on a single point and take a humanoid form.

The humanoid was of the male hominid variety but with dark green reptilian scales in place of skin and a head of black hair with two purple stripes running through it. The figure had a long tail like that of a thecodont and had reptilian claws instead of hands. He was wearing black pants ripped down at the knees and a large, bulky, winter-like jacket over his otherwise uncovered upper body if not for the light violet togabito bands that covered the torsos of all togabito that arrived in hell—save for Kasumi because she was born there. In his mouth there hung what appeared to be a small chicken bone in the man's mouth. His hands were currently in his jacket pockets. All of his teeth were as sharp as a crocodile.

Urahara pulled his bucket hat seemingly out nowhere and put it on his head, then yanked a button on his suit jacket, creating a burst of smoke, replacing it with his more comfortable attire from twenty years ago. "So, who are you to whip up a storm like that?"

The togabito spit the chicken bone out of his mouth. "Name's Alexander Gator, togabito number ten. You did well blocking my sandstorm attack. Never run across anyone except the top seven who could do that without suffering any damage at all. What's your name?"

"Me, I'm nobody."

"Bull shit," the reptilian man said.

"Alright, alright," Urahara said, rocking his hat back and forth, "If you really must know: I'm a soul reaper. My name is Urahara Kisuke."

"Soul Reaper huh? Just like the warden and the top three."

"Kasumi-san is a soul reaper?"

"From the rumors I've heard she's at least part so, but that's neither here nor there," Gator grabbed his jacket and flung it off, revealing his long scaly arms and the spikes running down his back, piercing through the Togabito bands. "Right now there's just you, me, and a battle of chaos waiting to happen. You get me?"

"Heh, it's been a while since I've had to fight, but you picked the worst time to fight me. See, I don't have a limiter on me anymore ever since I went back to the Soul Society so I'm at full power."

"And? Your point?"

Very casually, but with speed Gator couldn't even follow, Urahara ripped his blade up and to the side towards his right shoulder. The beam that left his Zanpakuto, ripped Gator's right arm right off. "I think you just got it."

Suddenly though Urahara noticed how the air around Gator became filled with sand and suddenly his arm reformed on the spot. "If you thought it would be that easy perhaps I underestimated you."

"No, no, I didn't, but am I enough to keep your attention?"

"Let's find out," Gator leapt towards Urahara with his fierce claws and his nails impacted on Benehime, "Show me the power of a non togabito soul reaper, Urahara Kisuke!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo Tower<strong>

Tohdoh continued to survey the area when he was called into R&D by a scientist. He entered the underground base where maintenance on putting more Knightmares out in production was being done. "What is so important that I have to be called away from surveillance?" Tohdoh asked.

"What's the matter, Tohdoh?" A very familiar, thick Indian accent called to him, "I would've thought you were bored just standing around."

Tohdoh turned around to see a dark skinned woman smoking a pipe with blonde hair standing in the middle of the base. "Rakshata? What are you doing here?"

"I've been working with R and D for the last two years at Empress Kaguya's request."

"What? Her majesty?"

"Yes, she was very insistent after the incident with the phantom killer that I do my best to repair the Zangetsu into a Knightmare Frame the same way Lloyd was repairing the Lancelot Albion into the Beowulf."

"And? Are you saying you developed something that can fight?" Tohdoh asked her.

"I have," Rakshata said and urged Tohdoh to follow her. She brought him to a secluded area in the base only accessible by her retinal scan where a large blue tarp was covering whatever it was that was on display. Rakshata used a chained pulley system to lift the tarp away. "Behold!"

Before Tohdoh was an all-black Knightmare frame very similar to the Zangetsu, but the hair like attachments were the only gray part on it. Rather than having a three-pronged head attachment the Knightmare Frame had a star-shaped head.

"All of the Zangetsu's systems have been improved and newly engineered into this new creation. There's added weaponry in the system as well including two hip mounted miniguns and VARIS laser cannons hidden inside the arms. Will you pilot it?"

"Is it battle ready?"

"I just put the finishing touches on it. All it needs is a name and I have just the thing."

"You do?"

"Yes, I think I'll call it…" Rakshata trailed off for a moment, "Mugetsu."

"Mugetsu huh?" Tohdoh glanced at the Knightmare. "Well, let me get in the cockpit and get ready to launch me."

"You don't even have to ask," Rakshata said, tossing him the key. Tohdoh was out on the battlefield in less than two minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiroshima<strong>

A fierce blast of bright blue energy tore through the grounds of Japan and blasted a small group of Togabito as their attacker was a large half-mexican man with a red and black shield-like arm and a red and white arm with a shoulder spike. His name was Yasutora Sado, known as Chad to his friends.

As a togabito with energy emitting that it had to be in the 400s came up behind the large Hispanic-Japanese man, Chad turned and punched the guy in the stomach with Brazo Izquierda del Diablo, disintegrating him. Chad looked at his arm. _Twenty years ago, using La Muerte just once drained me dry. I certainly have come a long way. _

Suddenly a skyscraper came towards Chad and smashed into him. The skyscraper exploded in a bright blue light and Chad emerged unharmed. He looked to see what had just thrown that at him. He saw a man with ashen skin and white hair styled in a ponytail. The man was wearing a dark-violet gi and had glowing red eyes and muscular density that would embarrass even Stefan Lusca. "You are strong for a human to have survived having a skyscraper chucked at your face."

"I'm stronger than most people."

The togabito chuckled and took a left-lead martial arts stance as red energy surrounded him. "Yes, you do not appear to be weak. I challenge you, human so that I may better myself in my conquest to be the best."

"The best? Are you one of the top ten?"

"Not yet, but I aim to be someday. I am Oni! Togabito number One hundred eight!"

"So you're not even close!"

"Shut your mouth human. I am more than a match for you! Take this!" Oni unleashed a powerful blast of energy with both his hands making Chad very reminiscent of anime and videogames. He blocked it all with his right arm though, but it did inflict some damage. Oni then came rushing forward with a spinning hurricane kick and smacked Chad in the chest a few times before the half-mexican grappled Oni's leg and chucked him into a nearby small laundry store. Oni came charging back out with a movement similar to that of Shunpo and Bringer Light, but not quite the same. "You dare make a mockery of me! I will make you feel the true wrath of the Oni-Sheng-Shu fighting style!"

"You can try," Chad said with no emotion.

Oni growled and then engaged Chad in a direct grappling of their fists. Chad's test to see how far he had come had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Western Russia<strong>

Senna Atrumier was cutting through legions of togabito all in an attempt to try and find her brother, Talbumosuke. She had to find him and she had to talk to him. More than Kasumi, more than Aizen, she knew her brother was a good person deep down, so why would he try and do something like this. However, she was at least several hundred thousand miles away from Talbumosuke, not that she knew. She was searching like a needle in a haystack for her brother, hoping to find him, but coming up empty.

As she continued to search blindly she came upon a dark skinned woman with a tiny red shirt only covering her breasts and shoulders and baggy pink pants. She had red hair the same color as Renji's with pigtails so large you could use them to hide from the rain. As Senna attempted to cut down this woman, recognizing her reiatsu as pertaining to that of a Togabito, her blade was blocked by a shield of pure flame. Senna flipped backwards and landed on her feet.

"Ooh, finally a challenge worthy of my level. Most of the people that came at me with a weapon burned on impact, but you're not even the slightest bit singed or warm. What's your name hun?" The woman asked.

"Senna," Senna answered, holding her sword by her head and leaning back on one leg, "Atrumier Senna, leader of the Atrumier family."

"Ohhh, I see," The Togabito said holding her hand by her face and laughing giddily, "You're the number three's little sister."

"How do you know my brother?" Senna asked.

"The top ten have quite the reputation, word gets around. It would be rude for someone like me not to go all out against you. I'm sure you can handle it. And since you were so nice to give me your name, I'll give you mine: I am Togabito number fifteen twenty seven: Ignus Germannia. I think you already know what it is I can do," Ignus said as she exuded a stream of fire at Senna. The ninth division Togabito ducked and weaved underneath and around Ignus' flames and then took a swing at her face, but Ignus twirled away like a ballerina and then spun gracefully and kicked Senna in the hip with a flaming kick. Senna went tumbling along the ground.

Senna righted herself and swung her Zanpakuto out in front of her. _Calm down Senna, remember your training. Don't let the fact that she's strong fluster you so much. _Senna took a deep breath and dodged as Ignus sent out a few flaming spears towards the inexperienced vice-captain. _Watch her strikes, size her up, don't let fear consume you. _With a fierce cry Senna slashed at one of Ignus' bigger spears, almost a lance and sliced it in half. A confident scowl appeared on Senna's face. She was ready to take the battle to the next level. She crouched and held her blade in her right hand down by her kneecap. "Shock straight to the heart, Denchi Kuppuku." **(Battery Knuckle) **Her blade suddenly exploded into a burst of blue electricity and suddenly Senna's hands were zapped with this energy as black, metallic gloves with glowing blue energy lines flowing along the bones of her hands. The knuckle portions were a bit bulkier than the rest of the gauntlet. "Now you see me," Senna disappeared in a flash and moved like she was living lightning right through Ignus and appeared behind her. As Ignus turned to face Senna the ninth division captain's right fist flashed blue and she smashed it straight into Ignus' head, obliterating it due to the sheer force behind the blow. "Now you don't."

Senna noticed that another rather strong Togabito for her rank was coming up behind her. This one was shaped like a golem made entirely out of Pumpkins. "PUMPKIN SMASH!" The golem's arm came down on Senna, but with her left hand she punched right through the Pumpkin's fist, covering herself in the innards of the creature. "RAAAR! PUMPKIN MAD!" The Pumpkin golem regenerated and then doubled in size.

"This could take a while," Senna said as the golem's shadow, cast by what little light the sun was getting through the thick red fog, loomed over her.

* * *

><p><strong>Australia<strong>

Fighting her way through hordes of hollows that had become Togabito, Rurichiyo Kasumioji proved just why she was a vice-captain as she showed the squad 5 seated officers that were tagging alongside her that she wasn't just a brat with an attitude. They were all in shock. Rurichiyo had never had a chance to cut loose, all the anger of never being able to use her power bottling up inside her. Oh she'd been on missions, just never since she'd been a vice-captain and she was taking her anger out on the enemy before her.

"Damn, I didn't know the vice-captain was this skilled. She really does know her way around the battlefield," a bald, rather chubby officer stated.

"Dumbass, she's considered the previous generation's child prodigy after our captain and before Euphemia Lamperouge."

"No kidding?"

"Hey!" Rurichiyo called to the chatting Soul Reapers. "If you have time to talk then you have time to fight. Your comrades are charging ahead and we do not have time to babysit you. Now get your legs moving!" Rurichiyo then used Shunpo and took off to the lead of her unit only for a powerful force to blast them all back and throw them to the ground.

Rurichiyo got up only to find that she was the only one who survived that shockwave. She snarled in anger as she stood up to face down her opponent. "Hey what's the—oh," She got a good look at her opponent. Her opponent was a large, black skin and a muscular build, standing the height of the average Knightmare Frame. It had bony horns like the devil, glowing, ice blue eyes, skeletal hands and a tail and hooved legs. It also had a jaw of sharp teeth and appeared to be drooling.

Rurichiyo looked at the tail. There was blood all over it. She looked briefly at her subordinates. It wasn't the shockwave that had taken them out it was that tail. Rurichiyo swallowed, but righted herself as she gave the beast her toughest look. _No, we can't be scared. We must remain vigilant. _

The beast's tail extended towards her and impacted against her blade, but due to Rurichiyo's small frame she was pushed along the ground and then sent flying and skidded into the dirt, but as the tail dove down towards her she rolled to the side and ran around before ducking behind cover in the form of some debris that used to be the foundation of an office building.

"You can run, but you can't hide Soul Reaper!" The togabito exclaimed in a deep, booming voice, "I have killed many of your kind in my time. I used to be a hollow and as a togabito I have awakened to greater power still. I am Necropox, Togabito number twelve hundred eleven and I will be your undoing."

"Who's hiding?" Rurichiyo said popping out of cover, "I just need to put distance between us," her reiryoku surged with a gray aura, "to use my Zanpakuto." She yanked her scabbard free with her left hand and spread her hands wide out at her sides, "Keep within rhythm," She brought her sword in front of her and held her scabbard behind her, "Suzume Enbukyoku," **(Sparrow Waltz) **Rurichiyo's reiatsu burst in a shower of rose petals as she was left holding not a sword and scabbard but two, pink giant fans as big as her body. They had the imprint of a sparrow flapping its wings on both sides of the fans. Rurichiyo snapped the gigantic fans shut and leapt towards her opponent. He tried to hit her with his tail, but the bony tail impacted like it was hitting steel. With a fierce swing of her arm Rurichiyo smacked Necropox in the side of face, making him recoil, before using the top of his cranium like drumsticks and then expanding the fan in her left hand and smacking him in the side of the face with it, sending him tumbling to the ground. Rurichiyo then used chucked her fans with a wrist snapping motion and sent them whizzing through Necropox's back, slicing him into three pieces. She then recalled her fans back to her and blinked as she took her starting position. "And that is the power of a true lady of war," Rurichiyo said as she lowered herself to the ground and Necropox disappeared.

Victory was short lived however as a Rurichiyo heard a loud screeching roar as a creature came stampeding up from behind her. Rurichiyo dodged to the side using Shunpo as it skidded past her, turned around to face her and roared at her. It had a rhinoceros like build, horn and all for a lower body, but it had four sickle-like appendages—two growing out of its chest and two growing along the shoulder blades. On its back, it had an insectid like shell covering like that of a beetle, but it was more like a crest since the armoric covering didn't go past the backs of the forelegs. The creature's eyes were right next to its horn and it had rows of sharp teeth. It had a hooked lower jaw and two extra jaw bones along the side of its face. Its whole body was also more insect-like than mammal-like. What was most frightening about the creature was that Rurichiyo just barely came up to its toenail.

_What was that old proverb? The bigger they are the harder they fall? _Rurichiyo threw her fans only for the large beast to pierce the fans with its upper arm appendages. Rurichiyo's face had "Oh crap" written all over it and she made a run for it as the creature pursued her. She began chanting a Kido to herself as she ran and then turned around to fire. "Hado number 63: Raikoho!" The blasted impacted on the creature's face, but didn't even so much as leave a burn mark. Rurichiyo began running even faster as the large, lumbering creature charged after her.

"Oh hey vice-captain," A Soul reaper said as she passed them.

"Run you idiots!" she exclaimed.

The soul reapers were confused at first, but then they then saw what Rurichiyo was running from and agreed it was best to follow suit. Rurichiyo was panicking as she ran. How was she supposed to fight something that big that tanked her most powerful Hado in the process?

Thankfully she didn't need to answer that.

"Defend the pack, Meiyo Okami!" **(Honorable Wolf)** A blur of brown and black rushed over Rurichiyo's head. As the upper sickle appendages were cut cleanly off, allowing Rurichiyo to call forth for her damaged fans and sheath her sword, Ashido then appeared on the back of the giant creature.

"Ah! Kano-fukutaicho!"

Ashido was carrying a long curved katana similar in size and shape to masamune, but not quite. He quickly sheathed the sword. Then he pulled the sword out of the sheath slightly before clacking the blade back into the sheath. Instantly a yellow sphere of energy amassed on the creature's leg and cut the appendage clean off causing the large monster to topple over. Ashido then jumped down and stood in front of the creature, blade sheathed back at his hip and body turned. "Meiyo no Arashi!" **(Storm of Honor) **Ashido unsheathed his blade and turned into three caused by how fast he was moving only to disappear entirely as laceration after laceration after laceration appeared on the great beast before it exploded into tiny little chunks and disintegrated.

"Thank you Kano-senpai," Rurichiyo ran up to him, "We would've died if not for you."

"No need to thank me," Ashido said, sealing his Zanpakuto and putting it away as he stood stolidly in front of Rurichiyo, body turned towards where the beast's corpse once lay. "I was following that thing after it destroyed a whole slew of Knightmare frames. A bunch of other togabito got in my way and that thing can really run. I doubt I would've been able to kill it myself if Meiyo Okami's blade wasn't super sharp. Probably would've needed a captain otherwise. These togabito are a pain."

"Speaking of which, company," Rurichiyo said, getting her sword back out.

"How about a little tag team, Kasumioji-fukutaicho?"

"It would be our honor, Kano-fukutaicho," Rurichiyo said, "Keep within rhythm, Suzume Enbukyoku!"

"Defend the pack, Meiyo Okami!"

The two vice-captains prepared to fight against the oncoming horde of over two hundred togabito.

* * *

><p><strong>Franklin City<strong>

**Britannia**

Kenpachi was having a case of Nostalgia as he walked the streets of Franklin city. He wondered how many years it had been since he last visited the city and nearly nuked it to ground zero due to his reiatsu. He had been fighting through the Britannian streets with no Togabito able to hold his attention. He had just finished putting the number 130 in its place with minimal effort.

Kenpachi was sitting on a rock, bored. That's when he felt a really strong presence headed his way. Kenpachi became gleeful. His Zanpakuto was tingling with delight. _You remember this presence huh? _The hairs on the back of Kenpachi's neck bristled. _And so do I. _Kenpachi turned around and leapt out of the way as a hammering fist came down to try and smash his skull in, but missed as Kenpachi stared at his opponent as the tense, dusted air swept through the otherwise lifeless city. Fire burned everywhere and Kenpachi stared at the togabito that had just showed up. He grinned.

"Zaraki Kenpachi, so we meet again."

"Vanguard," Kenpachi grinned, "So you came to fight me again?"

"Indeed. You and I have some unfinished business, Zaraki Kenpachi."

"Unfinished?" Kenpachi asked, putting a hand on his cheek, "As I recall I kicked your sorry ass."

"Not exactly," Vanguard spoke, "You required Kurosaki Ichigo's help to beat me last time and I have gotten stronger since our last encounter."

"What a coincidence, so have I."

"Shall we tussle again? No interference, no one to get in our way. We can fight with the very limits of our power."

"Works for me," Kenpachi said tearing off his eyepatch. "Go all out, Fumetsu Senshin no Senso. VANGUARD!" Kenpachi yelled. "I may hate your guts, but show me a fight that I'll never forget!"

Vanguard simply smirked and readied his blade, "Gladly."

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: oooh man. So…much…win! Next time we will open with the continuation of the battle between Unohana and Kasumi, perhaps we might finish it, perhaps not, but I really want to use more of the cast as we dig into the nitty gritty of the battlefield. And trust me, this is only the beginning of awesomeness. I'm not going to leave you guys hanging. Again, bonus points if you can point out the expies. I gotta bounce. I need dinner and I have stuff to do at the lab. Catch you guys later).**


	190. Kasumi Vs Unohana: Power Unbound

**(A/N: All right, enough delays. Let's see how Unohana handles Kasumi shall we?)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Westward of England<strong>

High up in the air Unohana and Kasumi were engaged in fierce combat. Unohana's flame head snaked around and aimed at Kasumi's back, but she disappeared in an instant. At the next moment Unohana had her blue head fire a blast of acid behind her which Kasumi used her adamantite aegis reinforced barrier to block. The barrier was destroyed, but Kasumi received no damage.

Taking off like lightning just as Unohana was turning to attack Kasumi with the green, fanged head of her Bankai, Kasumi severed the black head and nearly cut Unohana's arm if the woman hadn't dodged properly.

Talk was not only unnecessary in this duel, but also improbable. The combatants had to be on their toes because one false step, one tiny little miscalculation and they would be feeling the pain. Unohana already had a serrated slash along her back to prove such an error. Kasumi had received her own injuries, but her high speed regeneration had kept them at bay.

Disappearing out of Unohana's sight range, Kasumi was high up in the air. "Konran Maho!" The blast fired into the ground as Kasumi created a crater in the ground large enough to put an entire theme park in. Unohana and Kasumi passed by each other with Unohana attempting to use her heads to bite Kasumi and Kasumi letting loose a wall of fire that segmented into blocks and fired forward at Unohana. The attacks were a wash.

Following this, Kasumi pushed off on the open air like she just touched a wall and, with speed unparalleled by anything Unohana had ever seen, created several slashes along her body as she weaved in and out around the captain in a multitude of direction. Unfortunately the speed had come at cost of aim and Kasumi had only managed to score a few nicks and dings along Unohana's body.

The captain commander used the red and green heads of her Bankai to keep Kasumi busy while she patched up the injuries she could reach with kaido **(healing kido). **"Power of the Critical Destroyer!" Kasumi's right hand glowed fiercely. "Materia Spell!" A gigantic fireball formed and exploded in less than a millisecond as Unohana's heads were blasted apart. "Thunder Arrow!" Electric arrows like the rain of fire from a quincy's bow went sailing at Unohana. She blocked them all with her blade. Kasumi appeared behind the captain only for a bright light to blind her eyes and Unohana hit her directly with her acid spray.

The head captain was gleeful. She managed a clean shot with the acid from her Bankai's blue head. Surely this battle would now be easier. She used Shunpo to get away from the blinding light, but suddenly an array of tiny thorns came shooting out like minigun fire and pelted her body and her heads. Kasumi was not only still standing but due to the sheer close proximity of reiatsu between them, Unohana had done little more than singe Kasumi's cheek.

If it was anyone else—Ichigo, Stefan, Hisana, Lelouch, even Kenpachi or Byakuya—they would be confused, shocked or amazed that an attack that could easily destroy a limb upon contact had done such little damage. Okay, perhaps Kenpachi would not be surprised or shocked, but at the very least the man would not be _smiling_. Unohana's teeth were showing and she looked like she was now coming unhinged and her blood lust had taken over.

Kasumi was slightly disturbed by this and, wondering what might happen, braced herself defensively. She did not expect Unohana to come sailing forward with speed she hadn't been using before and shatter Kasumi's barrier with just her sword. Her Green and red heads crossed their beams and fired a powerful barrier which pushed Kasumi back dealing massive burns that scratched up her entire body. Then, Unohana moved behind Kasumi with Shunpo and then used Hado 90: Kurohitsugi without an incantation. Kasumi retreated away from her opponent north towards a small iceberg floating in the middle of the ocean. Unohana found her and pounced with the full force of her body and Bankai, pushing Kasumi onto the defensive. She took a swing with her sword and the mere impact against Kasumi's claws sent her flying.

Kasumi saw it though: that raised eyebrow, soulless smile and expression. Unohana was enjoying every moment of this and she was not going to hold back even an inch, not that she had been trying to before. Unohana had finally found an opponent she could go all out against and they could take it. No one, not any of the other Kenpachis, not Ichigo's hollow, no one had intrigued her quite like Kasumi was doing to her right now. True, Ichigo's hollow had reawakened the demon within Unohana and now that demon was finally fully awake. As Unohana swung her blade, her disturbing foreboding aura of blood lust throwing Kasumi off her game, she made slash after slash after slash at Kasumi's body and saw the blood spill, enjoying every minute of it and couldn't help, but let a chuckle or escape.

_This is so much fun, _Unohana thought to herself as she continued to wail at Kasumi, scaring her with every minute. _I could do this all day. This person…they are a truly worthy opponent. _Unohana sent forward all of her heads at once in a rush attack. Kasumi knew how to handle this. She tapped into that part of her that was a hollow and mixed it with some of her hollow powers, a boon of the Lotus System and charged some energy.

"Cero!" Kasumi fired forward the red energy, blasting the heads to scrap.

Unohana's smile grew wider as she watched Kasumi come in. _That's it, you know what you're doing don't you. _Kasumi appeared crouching low in front of Unohana who put up her blade to block, Kasumi performed a rising spinning attack with her claws. "Soran Hari!" She fired forward the black beam at the peak of her jump. Unohana's blade was blasted down to the hilt and she suffered significant damage.

Kasumi then took a large leap back. She knew what came next and she needed a few seconds to breathe.

Unohana laughed out loud as she held her blade in front of her body arm outstretched, blade tilted at an angle. "I don't know if you know what you're doing or if you're just a fool, Kasumi-chan, but if you think that this fight is in your favor you've just given me an edge. Sever the head and let the body be born! Minazuki Zenmetsu, show your true form!" A fountain of blood erupted on Unohana's location. The blood spattered the entire area around her, disintegrating the bits of ground it came in contact with. After the acidic red blood finished spewing in every which direction, Unohana finally revealed her form. She was seen standing without her Shihakusho on. On her upper body Unohana was wearing a Sarashi all over her torso. Her lower body was covered only by red tights to which Unohana was wearing gilded high heels. All of her hair had turned gray and her eyes were blood red with tear drop marks coming down her cheeks, but it was just paint. Kasumi saw the gigantic, blood red manta ray wings sticking out of her opponent's back with eyes in the center of the wing similar to Minazuki's shikai eye. Unohana was now wielding, in her right hand, a long no-daichi sized sword, shaped like Minazuki's tail and colored the exact same way.

Unohana licked her blade as she drooled on it and smiled sweetly, "I'm looking forward to this, Kasumi-chan."

Kasumi braced herself, knowing that things had this battle was only beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Northern Britannia (Formerly Known as Canada)<strong>

Yoruichi raced through the streets of a northern Britannian city under heavy fire from floating Togabito drone-like machines. Fast on her feet the fastest Soul Reaper known in the Soul Society's history was simply toying with the small bucket shaped creatures before she reached a lamppost ran up the lamppost and, with a spinning hurricane kick that seemed to come out faster than the normal human eye could register she kicked both little annoying flies away and destroyed them.

Suddenly though, a red blur came her way in the shape of a sphere and Yoruichi dodged to the side. The red sphere smashed into the lamppost and ricocheted off the wall as is ran up it vertically before doubling back to strike her, but Yoruichi dodged again before the sphere bounced on the ground, revealing a robotic porcupine with blue eyes. "Affirming target's threat level."

Yoruichi remained motionless with her body low to the ground she could sense the high level reiatsu coming off of this construct. Moving recklessly could prove hazardous.

"Target threat level is considered severe, initiating battle protocols. Subject identified as Shihoin Yoruichi. Subject is quick and homo sapient. No further data available. Initiating language program." The togabito's eyes flashed blue. "I am Turbo," the voice went from cybernetic to darker and, while still robotic, now had a distinct tone to it, "Togabito number six. My sensors indicate you are largely affiliated with speed."

Yoruichi smirked. "Well I am the fastest Soul Reaper to ever live."

"You have me curious," Turbo's feet and rocket powered back lifted him off the ground. "I am curious as to see which of us the deadlier warrior is. Will you indulge me, Shihoin Yoruichi?"

"Not a problem," Yoruichi said and flew forward at her enemy with a fierce rush of Shunpo, but with his much shorter arm, Turbo blocked Yoruichi's kick and then his whole body flashed black as a diamond shaped shield formed around his body, electrocuting Yoruichi as she was flung back. She somersaulted as she made to land on her feet only to notice that Turbo was unleashing a salvo of missiles that she couldn't tell where they were being fired from. She broke her somersault into a gymnastics flip bounced on the air and went zigzagging around the missiles and then rushed forward and decked Turbo in the face with the flat of her hand. She managed to make a dent in the robot and sent him flying back along the streets, but he was back towards her and behind her in seconds, releasing another salvo of missiles. Yoruichi dodged again and went at him with another strike, but this time he fired a laser beam from his eyes and Yoruichi leapt over it high into the air before clapping her legs together and diving down towards the small robot. The creature then began running around Yoruichi at such a fast rate that it swept up a red tornado and took away the oxygen from the area.

Without calling for it, Yoruichi released her Shikai and was able to use it to escape the tornado of death. Turbo, having not yet realized Yoruichi's escape, gave the last Shihoin clan head the perfect opportunity to trap him with a powerful kido. "Bakudo number 92: Tomare Nagare!" **(Stop Flow) **A yellow cylinder appeared right over the tornado, paralyzing the muscle movement of everything within it and trapping it in a fierce aura. Yoruichi took the opportunity to ascertain Turbo's absolute location, grabbed the robot flipped his rather heavy body over her head, slammed it into the ground and smashed her fist through the center, cutting her wrist and burning it somewhat, but she hoped she would've found the off switch or something with that maneuver.

No such luck. An energy beam to the chin saw too that. Yoruichi's head snapped back and Turbo curled up into a ball and tackled her, slamming her in the gut like a medicine ball and then grinding her into the pavement when they landed, causing Yoruichi to bleed deep into her stomach. Turbo then leapt high into the air and unleashed another salvo of missiles. Yoruichi was just getting up and didn't have the time to deftly dodge the missiles as the explosions sent her flipping through the air uncontrollably. Turbo summoned an array of sharp metal blades and sent them whizzing towards the ground and into Yoruichi, lacerating her in several places. Yoruichi hit the ground in a bloody burned mess, but still in one piece. Turbo touched to the ground and turned off his rockets.

"Target's threat level is minimal. Risk assessment suggests subject will fight to last breath. Engaging chaos uplink." A wide berth of energy formed around Turbo as it exploded outward in a purple aura. His spines sharpened, his head crest stood up and outward in five prongs and blades appeared on his wrists and the outsides of the lower portions of his legs.

Yoruichi got to her feet, clutching her arm and panting. _The top ten are really no joke. I'm already fighting without my limiter. Looks like I have no choice. _"Bankai," Yoruichi invoked. She now had a copy of her Shikai weapon in her other arm and then she shouted. "Shunko!" She became coated in a white aura. _I must hold nothing back. Failure is not an option._

"Your power has risen, but you cannot stop me. Your chances of winning are less than forty seven hundredths of a percent."

"Odds don't matter. Never rely on statistics. Always trust," Yoruichi's reiatsu intensified, "in your instinct." Yoruichi rushed forward and used her claws to stab at Turbo, but his wrist bladed caught it.

"Give it up, human woman. You cannot win." Turbo then shocked Yoruichi to her system with a blast of lightning from his free hand, sending her flying back. Yoruichi got to her feet just as Turbo smashed into her with the full brunt of his speed, sending her flying. He then used an array of sharp metal blades to try and slice her body to ribbons, but Yoruichi would have none of it. With her Bankai's heavily increased speed she rushed forward, "Mujutsu Neko." **(Innocent Cat) **Yoruichi turned completely invisible and her presence vanished from Turbo's scanners.

"How could she have disappeared? Her life signs aren't even shown retreating. It's like she just disappeared into thin air."

And then Turbo saw nothing, his visual interface was smashed as Yoruichi's claw impaled itself through his eyes. He saw naught but static. Following that his body was slashed in half as Yoruichi suddenly became visible for the entire world to see and her position showed that she had just slashed Turbo straight down the torso. Mujutsu Neko was Yoruichi's deadliest Bankai ability considering no one could see, hear or sense her at all until it was far too late. Turbo's audio banks were still functioning and as her began to be consumed by the hell's will, a good sign that some functionality was back online, he uttered. "Defeat and death is imminent. Target could not be found before striking. Does not compute. Does not—" The sound of Turbo's systems shutting down was heard.

"Not computable?" Yoruichi asked, powering down and slumped to her knees. "Then next time," she smiled at the burning robotic scrap heap, "Do your proper research first."

* * *

><p><strong>United States of Japan<strong>

Tatsuki's battle with Nightwalker was going as well as expected. Tatsuki had taken several injuries already, but progress was steady as the noble dragon went zipping through the air like a kite and used her fire powers to shoot Nightwalker's blades and keeping an eye out for the woman herself to avoid flying straight towards her. A wheel of rotating blades went spinning towards Tatsuki down from on high and she veered to the side to avoid it only to ascend high into the air towards the cloud cover. Nightwalker was about a couple dozen decameters east and at a lower altitude so she couldn't understand what her enemy was up to only for Tatsuki to turn on a dime and dive towards the ground the speed as her speed increased.

_I can feel it. It's coming, _Tatsuki said as pressure built around her and she could see the mach cone, the angle narrowing and narrowing as she began descending lower than 1000 meters. "Oto no," She began to break through, "HONO!" A ripple tore through the sound barrier as a huge wave of fire rend the sky with its roaring heat and deafening boom. Nightwalkers armor shattered from the sound pressure, leaving her in just the Togabito bands as Tatsuki ripped towards her with a trail of flame following behind her like a human rocket. Flying at Mach 10, Tatsuki made a bee line for her opponent who still had access to her swords which she spammed them at Tatsuki like shooting an ant hill with a shotgun, but Tatsuki was moving so fast and her reiatsu was so tense around her body that the blades disintegrated as they neared. "KAEN RYU!" Tatsuki's body became coated in fire now turning her into a human meteor as she slammed into Nightwalker, putting the Togabito on fire. Tatsuki turned sharply and then with Nightwalker's stomach caught on the end of her fist turned and slammed straight towards the ground, the impact causing a mushroom cloud of pure fire. Nightwalker was not walking after that. In fact, Tatsuki had burnt her body right down the bone. She stood up only to stagger.

_**You overdid it a little, but nice job. Take five, Tatsuki.**_

_Yeah, thanks, _Tatsuki told Kaibun as she clutched her head. She smirked. _I guess this just goes to show how much I've improved. Twenty, even ten years ago, the g-forces required to pull that off would've killed my body, but now…now I could probably do that again if I wanted to. _She sat down in the crater she formed. _But, this is an endurance war. I gotta keep my strength up. _She exhaled as she looked up at the red cloud cover. _It's like they say: war is not glamorous._

* * *

><p><strong>Southwest of the Tropic of Capricorn and the Prime Meridian<strong>

Aizen came off Ichigo's powerful Getsuga Tensho with a heavy dose of burns and injuries and flew up and away from his opponent to put distance between them, but Ichigo cut him off and dove towards him, bypassing Aizen's defense and slashing him along the left of his stomach. Aizen turned, but Ichigo was right in his face and swung his sword, clashing against it. Aizen backed up as he let Ichigo furiously swing at him. Aizen then began sidestepping and adjusted to Ichigo's speed and soon found himself finally able to counterattack. The two began sidestepping around each other and swinging their blades at the same speed, bashing the swords against one another as both combatants continued to climb higher and higher into the air until they were the highest altitude combatants on the entire surface of the planet.

Both then took a dashing strike towards each other and while Ichigo took a little nick in his bicep, Aizen took a nice gash in the same location. Ichigo turned around to face Aizen yet again and went charging at him with lightning fast speed. Aizen put his blade up to defend himself. Ichigo stared right at Aizen's face, keeping his eyes away from the man's blade. He then swerved and ducked underneath Aizen and popped up along the man's flank to strike him, slicing Aizen along his waist. Ichigo then came smashing forward and sliced Aizen across the forefront of his stomach. Aizen backed away, but Ichigo went and put his blade at the man's neck and stopped.

"What's the matter? Aren't you going to kill me?" Aizen asked.

_Rita's not even on the battlefield yet. If I kill Aizen now he won't go back to hell because of the corrupted data; he'll be reincarnated. I have to draw out this battle in any way I can, even if it means increasing the challenge. After all, I still have my trump card._

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Aizen asked, growing increasingly annoyed.

Ichigo backed away a bit and swung his sword down at his side. "It would be meaningless to kill you when you aren't even using your full strength, Aizen. This battle is too easy. I'm so far above you that you can't even keep up with me. Is this the power of the second Togabito?"

Aizen did not take kindly to Ichigo's insult. "Watch your mouth, arrogant boy. I am more powerful than you could ever hope to be! Than any member of the Gotei could ever hope to be!"

"Then bring it. I'll stop you with every last ounce of my power!" Ichigo boasted.

"You dare mock me! Arrogant brat! I will show you what it means to anger me!" Aizen was not yelling, but he was pretty pissed off at Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo put both his hands on his Zanpakuto and tilted it at an angle as he held up the weapon by his chest. _Here we go._

"Bankai!" Aizen shouted. There was an outflow of powerful white, windy reiatsu as the whole space-time continuum around Ichigo cracked like a windshield and then shattered with extreme force. It was replaced with an exact replica of his surroundings, but Ichigo could sense that he was now in Aizen's domain. As far as the man's reiatsu could reach, Aizen could control the entire space-time continuum within it, except for Ichigo. However, this was why Ichigo forced Aizen into the air, to keep his battle separate from the others. As things stood now, Ichigo was still much faster than Aizen so any attempt the man made to break away from Ichigo would be pointless, not that Aizen would use such tactics, unless already available to him after Ichigo had provoked him in such a manner. "Suishokyoka Kotaisuigetsu." Aizen held up his Zanpakuto with the faint glow surrounding it. "I will not say something like 'I won't crush you'. You, Kurosaki Ichigo, I have always had high hopes for to stand on my level, but to say that I can't keep up with you is so far wrong that you have—"

"Blah, blah, blah, you're so powerful, blah, blah," Ichigo said tilting his head back and forth, "Are you going to talk me to death or are we going to fight?"

Aizen scowled. "Hmph, very well, prepare yourself, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Aizen charged at Ichigo with speed unlike that Ichigo had expected. _What? _Before Ichigo knew it, Aizen was behind him. Ichigo blocked only to get cut in the shoulder and it was a much larger wound than Ichigo expected.

Aizen began warping and fading all around Ichigo, creating multiple copies of himself. "If you had the mouth to goad me into this form, surely you know what it can do. I can manipulate anything within this space Kurosaki Ichigo: anything at all. I can throw off your perception even without you being affected by my Shikai. Like this," Aizen was suddenly right in front of Ichigo and had his fingertips on Ichigo's chest, "I can practically touch your heart."

Ichigo backed away. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo let out a fierce blast towards Aizen, but watched as his Getsuga disintegrated halfway. _No way!_

"I told you, I can control anything, do anything. As long as you are within this space and I wish it, it will happen. How else do you think we were able to create such a convincing illusion with the Book of Valcorona?"

"You bastard," Ichigo growled.

Aizen smirked and came charging at Ichigo with a fierce swing that threw Ichigo off balance and forced him back.

_Damn. _

Aizen snapped his fingers and suddenly Ichigo watched as he seemed to be facing down Byakuya's Bankai as thousands upon thousands of tiny blades formed around Aizen. "With the power of Kyoka Suigetsu's Bankai, I can even make it look like I am using the Bankai of other Soul Reapers." With another snap of his fingers, Aizen replicated Byakuya's Gokei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi and attacked Ichigo with it.

However, with a loud yell and amazing reflexes, Ichigo sliced through every single last blade. _Impossible!_

"Should I watch out for Lelouch's abilities too, or maybe you'd like to replicate the old man's abilities?" Ichigo taunted.

Aizen scowled fiercely and charged energy in his fist as he drew it back and gave himself the power to use a cero within his Bankai's influence.

"Cero de Luna!" Ichigo countered. He thought that as long as Aizen was focused on one thing he couldn't counter Ichigo, but Ichigo was proven wrong when Aizen's cero overtook his as its magnitude increased dramatically and Ichigo had to use Shunpo to escape as the cero barreled straight into the edge of Aizen's Bankai's limitations.

Ichigo noticed this. _Huh? The cero didn't go outside his reiatsu's limits. Could that be the sign of a potential weakness in his Zanpakuto?_

Aizen didn't give Ichigo the chance to continue to ponder on this as hundreds of swords of varying types started flying at Ichigo and he was forced to dodge them as the spun towards him.

_I guess I'll have to think as I fight._

* * *

><p><strong>Slightly East of the International Date Line<strong>

Talbumosuke sat near a mountain of corpses of Soul Reapers and humans alike. Togabito would be there too if not for the fact that Rita was collecting any of the non-corrupted sinners in her database to chain up later—non-corrupted referring to those who were not registering as togabito because they had their data files corrupted. Talbumosuke, while understanding Kasumi's ploy was not about to let the world suffer as a result, therefore anything that came at him with a blade he intended to cut down without mercy.

_**Are you struggling to find yourself, master? **_

_I'm fine, Jikan Kami, _Talbumosuke told his Zanpakuto.

_**You're worried about her, aren't you?**_

_She can take care of herself. They both can._

_**Are you certain she is who you think she is? **_

_Mostly._

_**Do you plan to tell her?**_

Talbumosuke stood up. _Let's head west, get closer to her battle. I'll try and read her reiatsu and see if I can be absolutely certain._

* * *

><p><strong>Westward of England<strong>

"Shiminuki Oidashimasu," Unohana's body glowed intensely as she fired forward the blast from her whole body. Kasumi put up her barrier, but it broke into pieces and there was still power enough to push the togabito back. Unohana was on her in an instant and cut up Kasumi nine times with her blade and then blasted her into the ground all the way towards the ground with a kido. Kasumi landed about a mile away from her earlier created crater. Unohana reached the ground as Kasumi stood up, her high speed regeneration curing her wounds.

Unohana turned her body and licked the tip of her blade disturbingly erotically. "This battle is so satisfying, Kasumi-chan. Please continue to entertain me."

Kasumi scowled. _Dammit, so this is the woman Rita handpicked to be my equal? The woman she said she saw potential in that could potentially rival me in power? I can see why she would think that. This woman is indeed plenty strong. Her power is unmatched by anything I've ever seen. Aizen and Hebiga weren't nearly this powerful. Still, _Kasumi dispelled her claws and her Zanpakuto materialized in her hand as she held it perpendicular to her face. _I have one final card to play._

_**Are you sure about this? We don't fight together often.**_

_It's all right. You're the only one I trust._

_**Very well, I place my power in your hands as you place your soul in mine. Let's do this.**_

"That's an interesting sword. Is that your Zanpakuto?"

"It is. And it will be your undoing. Aid me in my hour of need, Manakama!" There was a bright flash of light, so bright that it rivaled a solar flare. Unohana soon found herself cut along her wing and turned as the light died down to see Kasumi behind her, her black wings still on her back, blade in hand, back to Unohana. A small bit of white flame extended off of the guard to Kasumi's Zanpakuto, but the size was no bigger than that of a dagger.

Unohana looked at the wound on her wing. It was melting and burning until it hardened and closed up. Thankfully the wings were an extension of Minazuki, not Unohana's body or she'd be in quite a bit of pain. Unohana flew at Kasumi to strike her with her long blade, but dodged back with her wings and then extended the flame of her blade and pierced Unohana straight through the stomach with the white hot intensity of a blue sun. Blood poured from Unohana's mouth and Kasumi retracted the flame before whipping it at her as the fire curved like a whip and slashed and burned Unohana along her shoulder, down the inside of her right breast, through the inflicted stomach wound and down her right leg. Unohana began to fall out of the air.

"This is the end for you," Kasumi said as she took aim at Unohana's falling form and retracted all the flame away so that her guard had a hole where a blade should be inserted. "Taiyo Ka Fuka!" **(Solar Overload)** Out came a huge splash wave of yellow solar energy that, considering the distance between Kasumi and the ground, only got wider as it reached towards the ground like a projection of the sun's rays. Unohana wouldn't take the full blast at point blank, but Kasumi burned and incinerated the entire ground she was underneath igniting the battlefield on fire and leaving Unohana's scorched body in a battlefield of flames, killing the captain commander instantaneously.

Or rather that would be the case, had a new combatant not intervened mid descent of the solar blast and with their reiatsu alone, countered the solar energy and made it flow around them towards the ground, burning the ground with fire, but leaving the newcomer and Unohana unharmed. Still, in her current condition, Unohana was barely conscious and her Bankai had disengaged. She saw one thing before she passed out: a furry tail.

"Rita," she smiled and lost consciousness.

Rita lowered Unohana to the ground and used a small bit of Kaido to heal her. It was all she could spare, requiring the rest of her reiatsu to fight Kasumi as she looked up at the speck high in the sky. _I'm late again._ By again, Rita was referring to being unable to stop Yamamoto's death at Aizen's hands and keep Unohana from being captured._ I'm sorry Retsu. I couldn't get here in time to keep you from getting hurt, but I promise you won't suffer anymore. This battle has gone on long enough. _Rita rocketed into the air, leaving an indent at her takeoff point and stood on level with Kasumi as she front flipped to land on air. She aimed her staff at the #1.

"Rita," Kasumi scowled.

"Kasumi," Rita spoke to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sort of hoping we can stop this peacefully. There is no need for this bloodshed. You're almost free."

"It doesn't matter. I can't stand even another second in that abominable place and I can't stand you least of all either."

"So this is revenge. You're going to fulfill your dreams and take me out in the process? Ichigo couldn't kill you so now you're going to destroy everything? Don't you see the irony? You, who want to be forgiven, do naught, but destroy. Kasumi, I've really only wanted to help you. Why don't you believe me?"

"If you really wanted to help you would've freed me years ago. I will never forgive you. The time for talk is over, anyway. I want to fight you here and now."

"I was actually kind of hoping you'd say that," Rita said with closed eyes. She held her staff with both hands and called out her shikai silently. She opened her eyes and gave a cold scowl at Kasumi. "I'm not about to forgive you either for doing that to Retsu."

"Then bring it you little bitch," Kasumi said swinging her sword at Rita and letting the blade extend to seven meters long, "Let's see which one of us is truly stronger now that I'm no longer held down by your domain."

"By your lead," Rita said with an cautious look.

Kasumi smirked, "So you know?"

"I've always known. That's why I've always been concerned that you would one day escape my grasp."

"Then let's not waste any more time."

The reiatsu around both combatants intensified.

"Bankai!" Both shouted simultaneously.

A clash of fearsome energy radiated through the air as the most powerful women in the entire afterlife unleashed their most powerful tools.

* * *

><p><strong>South of the Hawaiian Islands<strong>

Stefan stood in his core form, panting. He'd come across a slew of strong Togabito, all with ranks between 30 and 50, but thankfully had managed to get properly warmed up from other fights. However, he was really being pushed to his limit. If things didn't under soon then there could soon be fatalities amongst the 13 captains.

* * *

><p><strong>Britannia Mainland<strong>

Stefan wasn't the only one aware of this. Lelouch was forced into Bankai just to remain on his feet. His strength was diminishing over the course of time, but he could extend it by tapping into Eien Tamashi's reiatsu. _This war of attrition is getting incredibly taxing on us all. We are too few in number. If Kasumi isn't finished soon, I suspect we're all done for. What is taking Rita so long? _

_**This can't get any worse can it?**_

Suddenly Lelouch heard the roar of a hollow and sensed the presence of a garganta. _You just had to jinx it._

All across the world gargantas began to open as arrancar—and only arrancar—flooded onto the battlefield. However, they instantly began cutting up the togabito, ignoring the humans and soul reapers or, in some cases, saving their asses.

People like Shunsui, Vera, Renji and Yuna, who were all starting to become overwhelmed by the sheer number of togabito they were cleaving through, were suddenly supported by these warriors in white. No words needed to be said. It was clear the arrancar were around to help. Lelouch noticed this when he used Kakushitsujaku and was shocked at his findings.

_What?_

From behind he heard the use of Sonido and saw the slim, voluptuous form of Nelliel, Queen of Hueco Mundo. "You look like you could use some help," she said calmly.

"You're…helping us?" Lelouch was confused.

Nelliel nodded. "We had many of our kind returning from the world of the living with strange markings and talk of humans being able to see them. It took his majesty a while to get all the freaked out hollows to quiet down. After hearing what was going on I decided we should support the Soul Reapers."

"I'm surprised the king went along with this?"

"The togabito are ruining the natural order of things. Many hollows have been slaughtered by their kind. I rallied the arrancar saying that this was our time to prove that hollows could be more than mindless beasts. We wish to appease the Soul Society with this act. We want to show that peace can be obtained by cooperating with you on this venture. I wanted to go before your leader, but she seemed preoccupied. I came to you, Lamperouge Lelouch, for you were the one who arranged the somewhat peaceful situation between our kind and yours."

"I see, thank you, Nelliel. Your assistance is most welcome in this conflict."

Nelliel bowed slightly. "You are quite welcome," she turned around about halfway. "Now then, is there anything in particular I should know about this attack. Most of my allies might not particularly care, but when we group I would like to know what we've walked into."

"All right," Lelouch said, walking towards her, "I'll summarize quickly from the top."

"How about belaying that?"

Lelouch turned around to see a man with long black hair and a mustache looking to be as ancient as the former Captain Commander, Yamamoto Shigekuni, if not for the darker hair color and wearing a long black cloak over a white, buttoned downed outfit. A pentagram shaped pin was attached to the upper left side of the cloak to fasten it to the rest of the uniform.

"Yhwach!" Lelouch exclaimed, recognizing the man. His face expressed shock and he prepared a defensive stance on the off chance the grand leader of the quincies was going to use this opportunity to take advantage of the confusion. While Lelouch had succeeded in mostly pacifying the quincies with a first response unit, he had heard word through the grapevine that not all of them were as willing to go along with Ishida Soken's idea. Amongst them was Yhwach, the oldest living quincy, over a thousand years old, who fought Yamamoto to a standstill many years ago. Coupled with the death of Ishida Soken and Lelouch was worried there'd be nothing holding the quincies back from starting up again on an old grudge.

The man smirked, "Looks like you could use some help with this one, captain."

Lelouch's stance lowered someone, "You're…helping?"

* * *

><p><strong>France<strong>

A bunch of togabitto were causing a ruckus, chasing old women and little children through the street, devouring carts of fruit and tearing through restaurants for the nourishment of food.

One lumbering togabito in particular with a tendril hanging between his legs that could easily be mistaken for a penis began roaring at an old lady and her dog only to get blasted to pieces by a blue arrow leaving nothing in its wake. The firer of the arrow stood about twenty meters away, a young woman around the same age as Riruka wearing the white quincy uniform with a soldiers hat. She had long dark brown hair in pigtails and was carrying a bow and arrow with her finger smoking like a gun after just firing the arrow from her energy bow. Her name was Bambietta Basterbine: a quincy.

"Three hundred seventy," she was keeping track of her kills.

* * *

><p><strong>Italy<strong>

A feminine looking man with long black hair and wearing a facemask adorned with spikes landed in a group of nearly 50 togabito and with a dark aura emanating from him turned them into gibbering cowards before they all exploded on the spot. He was another quincy: As Nodt.

* * *

><p><strong>Germany<strong>

A blonde man, Haschwaldt, had his back turned to a horde of flying togabito aiming for him like a beacon. He extended his arm and a pentagram necklace dangling from his wrist glinted for a moment before an entire pillar, in the shape of a cross, lit up the sky, reaching as tall as a skyscraper, killing all of the togabito instantaneously. The blonde quincy then took aim at a hollow more than two kilometers in the sky and then, with pinpoint accuracy, shot it down.

_For his majesty, Yhwach, I will not fail our home country._

* * *

><p><strong>Western Russia<strong>

With the arrows being fired from his bow, Uryu Ishida was unleashing holy hell upon any togabito dumb enough to get in his sight line. However, he wasn't watching what was behind him as a rabbit-like togabito with muscles strong enough to tear a car apart leapt at him from behind only for an arrow to go blasting into it and destroy it. Uryu looked across the way to a man with short white hair, wearing a white suit jacket, black dress shirt and a blue tie. He had a physical bow and arrow in his hand and the positions of his arms made it look like he had just fired it off with one arm.

"You still haven't learned to watch your back, Uryu," the man said putting his bow down to light up a cigarette. "Not the best thing to do on a battlefield where enemies can come out of nowhere. Even putting your back to a brick house won't amount to anything."

"Ryuken," Uryu stared.

The doctor puffed his cigarette and put it back in his mouth, "Still calling me by my first name? Even after all of these years?"

"What are you doing here?" Uryu scowled.

"I noticed what was going on and I decided to pitch in. Is that a problem? I wasn't aware only the Soul Society was allowed to protect the Earth."

"No, but I thought you hated being a quincy."

"It doesn't mean I'm horrible at it. By the way, I called up an old friend of Soken's. By now every quincy in the world is probably scouring the globe and pitching in to do the best they can."

* * *

><p><strong>Britannia Mainland<strong>

"And so we are helping get rid of the togabito. This is our home, Lamperouge Lelouch. I will not see it destroyed. The Soul Society and the Quincies have our differences, but there is one thing we can agree on: These togabito must perish."

Lelouch was not going to argue. Unlike hollows, the togabito were bound by the will of hell, even destroying their souls would send them right back to where they belonged. Lelouch got down on one knee to milk the respect and gratitude of the quincy leader. "I am honored and thankful for your help, Yhwach," he said and then looked up at the man with a glare that spoke hatred, but the hatred was not aimed at the man he was staring at, "Let us put this filth back where it belongs."

Yhwach smirked and walked past him. "You don't have to tell me twice." He stopped next to Nelliel. "Although your kind has made strides, do not think that this changes anything in my eyes."

"If that's a threat, know that we will fight you should you decide to invade."

"Defiance well grounded, but otherwise inconsequential. The hollows will perish."

"We won't let you do that."

"Then I look forward to the bloodbath in a few generations. By that point our numbers will have increased enough to take you on."

"So might ours."

With another smirk, Bach took off with Hirenkyaku. Nelliel looked at Lelouch who had a look of concern on his face.

"Do not worry, Lamperouge Lelouch. Our war is not your concern. We will keep it out of the Soul Society. Do not get involved, no matter which side emerges victorious."

"We will try not to, but for now, let us go back to murdering our enemies."

Nelliel nodded and used Sonido to find an area of combat."

* * *

><p><strong>Center of Earth's Surface<strong>

"There sure are a lot of togabito out there," Lloyd thought aloud as he sat in front of Rita's apparatus looking over the control panels. "Ooh, this one looks interesting," he said opening a profile, "oh and so does this one. I wonder if I could make copies of some of these data profiles to improve Britannian technology. Oooh I wonder if Rita would let me keep this one and repurpose it. Oh, wait, no, says it can possess technology. I suppose it would be bad for business to have my creations killing clients."

"You look like you're having fun."

Lloyd felt as if someone pushed a dagger into the back of his brain. "Only one voice could sound that condescending." He leaned back in the chair and turned his head to see a dark skinned woman with blonde hair, carrying a pipe and wearing a white lab coat, red shirt, and blue jeans, standing behind him. "Rakshata, how did you get here?"

"At Empress Kaguya's request I was asked to locate the channel that Lelouch used to contact the whole world as he did. After that I just flew here on a private jet."

"And how did you make the landing?"

Rakshata looked confused as she thought of the crashed plane outside and the parachute collapsed on top of the tower. "What landing?"

"Well as long as you're here," _even though I wish you weren't, _"You may as well help me with what I'm doing."

"Hmm?" Rakshata asked intrigued.

"Come hither my fellow mad scientist," Lloyd beckoned forward, "And I will show you things only the truly insane should ever bear witness to."

Lloyd quickly explained things to Rakshata and showed her what he was up to. "Seems pretty intuitive if you ask me," Rakshata said after a few minutes of explanation, "I could've mastered this thing in half the time it took you."

"The owner was…very insistent she show me everything and all the ins and outs. She seems to treat this thing like you and I treat our creations."

"So, got an extra chair?" Rakshata asked.

"Hmm," Lloyd opened communication to Rita's servants with a wide angle lens, "Exquise me," he said mispronouncing the word 'excuse' on purpose, "I could use an extra chair up here for my acquaintance, if you don't mind."

"We'll get right on it," one of the servants said. Communicatiosn closed.

"Well at least he's not asking for another tuna sandwich."

Only voice came over. "Oh and as long as you're coming up, could you bring a pair of tuna sandwiches with you, thank you?" There was a slight pause, "Ah scratch that, one tuna sandwich, one with deviled ham."

One of the servants twitched. "I'm so glad that guy is not our permanent boss."

"Yeah, and I thought working for Rita was annoying."

* * *

><p><strong>Argentinian-Britannia<strong>

Standing along the sand where red crusted earth had formed in place of an ocean, Talbumosuke Atrumier felt the waves of battle across the plain and through most of the world just by concentrating. "With this, victory may actually soon come. Even if Kasumi and Aizen-sensei are defeated by their enemies, Nyra, Geo and Kankuiirushi are all unoccupied, as am I." He folded his arms, closed his eyes and smirked, "Picking off the strong stragglers won't be too difficult after that."

"I wouldn't be that confident if I were you, Atrumier Talbumosuke."

Talbumosuke grinned and craned his neck to look behind him, "Well now, look at this. I wasn't expecting you, Yhwach."

The undisputed leader of the quincies readied his dadao sword with bird-shaped crossguard and long handle. "Does my arrival change your opinion?"

"Perhaps," Talbumosuke smirked, "If you knew anything about me other than my name." A flash of red light spread outward and Talbumosuke charged at Yhwach only to be confused when his blade was blocked.

Yhwach smirked, "Talbumosuke, I am a quincy. I specialize in reishi manipulation and divergence. Your little parlor tricks aren't going to avail you much against me I'm afraid. If you want to stand even a chance against me, it's best you come at me with everything you've got." Yhwach then, with his finger, fired a blast into Talbumosuke's shoulder and took out a large chunk of it.

"Dammit, Bankai! Choro Kami no Jikan to Kukan! Zecho no Sozo!" Talbumosuke's reiatsu skyrocketed to its utmost peak and he donned his hollowfication mask, allowing his wings to outspread. He regenerated the wound in his shoulder.

Without his lab equipment he had yet to learn how to control the hollowfication form he had attained in the last minutes of combat against the Soul Society, so this was the best he could muster. It would have to be enough. Strangely though, without the hollow form, he would only be rank 18. However, it was because of it that Rita marked him at number three.

"How intriguing," Yhwach noted. "Your reiatsu is indeed fierce. I suppose I may have underestimated your potential a tad, but it matters not." Yhwach's sword glowed intensely until the weapon was a broadsword as big as his body. "You see, ever since Lamperouge Lelouch brought an uneasy peace between the Soul Society and the Quincies, we've had the chance to adapt our tools of the trade. Ishida Soken once came up with the suggestion of altering our weapons to be more like Zanpakuto. It went against our culture, but the idea was still appealing in a way. So, I made a black market trade with a Soul Reaper. He got me an asauichi and I gave him quincy technology for R and D to study. The result? Verborgen Sinn Ungebunden." **(German for Inner Spirit Unbound)** Yhwach turned to the side and aimed his sword towards Talbumosuke, "It's a quincy power that increases our power to the same level as the Bankai. And mine is called Heilige Schwert." **(Holy Broadsword) **

"Seems unimpressive," Talbumosuke commented.

"Oh? How about a demonstration?" With a simple flick of his sword Talbumosuke could feel the pressure of reiryoku rushing towards him and motioned to get out of the way, but lost an entire arm only to watch as the pressure ripped through the ground in a ripple of blue light, creating a new Grand Canyon, though this cut much deeper and ran for much longer. Talbumosuke went wide eyed behind his hollow mask as he regenerated his arm.

Yhwach craned his neck up towards the arrancar lord, "Still want to call it unimpressive?"

Sweat tingled along Talbumosuke's body. _I knew I shouldn't judge things by their state, but, _he swallowed, _that attack was way more than I could've possibly fathomed. _Talbumosuke steeled himself. _I'll have to be cautious._

Near the battle, Kyoraku Shunsui stood on a small plateau and witnessed what Yhwach had just done. He had intended to engage Talbumosuke in combat himself, but Yhwach had beaten him to it. The 8th Division captain whistled. "This battle is really going to go down in history as the craziest battle in Soul Society history. Arrancar and Quincy banding together to help us fight the Togabito and, of all things, two of our greatest enemies are now fighting each other," Shunsui pushed down on his hat, "I should probably find one of the top twenty. From the sound of it, they're the real crux of this fight." And with that, Shunsui took off.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Next chapter will open with Rita Vs Kasumi, but I'm sure I have something else to address first. Oh yes, Yhwach is the proper translation of Juha Bach or Juhabach, whichever you prefer. Don't believe me check out tropes and the bleachwikia. They both say it's how it is and why. I'm going to be using Yhwach for the rest of the series because bach makes me think of the composer and that's about as threatening as a marble statue in a museum. But anyway a lot more shit went down this chapter, especially Bach forming up to fight Talbumosuke. And to reiterate, because of the change in history, the quincies don't have their Bankai stealing techniques—which was total hax—and their Volstandig is replaced by the Verborgen Sinn Ungebunden. Since, from reading the wikia, it was a development in quincy technology modeled after the Leitzt Still or however it was spelled. But anyway I'm sure many of you have already figured out what the heck's going on with Talbumosuke, but what he's talking about will be revealed towards the end of this arc. Much more awesomeness still has to ensue. I predict that Soul Chess might actually get its 200****th**** chapter anniversary. I predict that if that isn't the final chapter that Soul Chess will land somewhere between 201 and 213 chapters. Now if you'll excuse me, I have shopping to do. Later folks).**


	191. Kasumi Vs Rita: Top Tier Tussle

**(A/N: All right let's see how far we get in the chaos. I want to give everyone at least some chance to be badass by the end of this Hell on Earth. Let's go).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Westward of England<strong>

A plethora of chains formed around Rita like large stalks in a field, dancing like snakes as she stood ready to fight Kasumi. "Jigokunyokubo no daihyo."

Kasumi emerged into her Bankai form. Her body had turned completely black like she had just been dipped in oil and it hardened on her skin, clothes and hair. She carried no weapon. "Manakama, Zenmen-tekina Shien." **(True Companion, full support)**

Rita knew all there was to know about Kasumi's Bankai. It was one of the reasons that Kasumi was so dangerous. With it active, her body's density increased twenty fold. The number one togabito could withstand forces up to ten times her normal body weight without even flinching. In other words, dropping a missile on her would have the same impact as spitting. When she first attained Bankai she had had to sacrifice speed for this increase in density and endurance, but she had overcome it and now Kasumi could move up to twenty-two times her usual speed, but anything above sixteen times would come at a cost to her accuracy. However, all this paled in comparison to Kasumi's Bankai's true power. She was all black because of the color's greatest quality: the ability to absorb heat and light the best. This allowed Kasumi to absorb light, heat and energy and convert it into blasts of spirit energy. It didn't increase her reiatsu at all, but she could use the energy reserves to fire the energy. Unlike Ukitake, Kasumi could pick and choose how much energy she wished to fire at any given time. Kasumi could absorb energy from practically anything, even the calories in a person's body by having direct contact with their limbs. If reiatsu was accessible she could absorb that too. The only thing capable of hurting Kasumi in this form would be to overload her system, which would require more than three times her full reiatsu, and physical weapons. And that was what made Rita's chains the best defense against Kasumi.

"What's the matter, Rita? You seem nervous," Kasumi taunted.

Rita had a right to be nervous. Kasumi was not only using her Bankai, but the Lotus System as well. It made it harder for Kasumi to maintain her Bankai's form, since the Lotus System and her Bankai were not completely compatible, but Kasumi would still push Rita to her very limits. If there was one person that Rita always knew she would have a hard time engaging in battle at full power, it was Kasumi.

"I'm fine," Rita denied, in order to appear strong, "Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Between the Prime Meridian and the western borders of Africa, south of the Tropic of Capricorn<strong>

Running across the landscape, Kendra was moving at top speed with her tempered skills as the head of patrol corps. The Togabito above her, shaped like a blue UFO with two glowing red eyes and a pair of arms, was firing energy blasts down at her with less than precision accuracy as Kendra gracefully dodged each one. The woman was already using her Shikai and as she gauged the distance between her and the enemy she performed a magnificent backflip and landed right on top of the togabito, taking it for a joy ride. It was made of hard cobalt, but that wasn't about to stop Otamachi Kendra one bit. Zanpakuto in hand she jammed the dagger into the creature's eye socket causing it to spasm out of control and spin. Kendra dropped to the ground as the thing exploded in the air.

Kendra then immediately got to her feet as a bronze colored knife went whizzing by her head and landed in the dirt before vanishing like a fainting mirage. Kendra looked dead ahead for sign of her assailant only for her sixth sense to prickle up and she dodged to the side as the split second image of a man garbed in all brown clothing with a red bandana worn over his face in the same way Kendra had his facemask, along with a head of light brown hair, appeared. Kendra took a huge leap back only to get cut along the back and soon find the oxygen around her being sucked from her before she dropped flat, swung her legs along the ground in a circle, pushed up on her hands and performing a helicopter kick, making contact with her assailant and knocking him to the ground.

Kendra took to the offensive. She leapt into the air and swung her dagger down and shouted, "Rain down!" Seven fireballs rained down from above seeking the mysterious assailant as its target. He dodged each one of them and performed a powerful forward somersault towards Kendra before planting his feet firmly into her stomach and slamming her to the ground. Kendra got up on one knee and stared her enemy down. Her assailant stood still, now completely visible to her.

_What's with this guy? _Kendra asked herself. _These skills…is he a soul reaper turned togabito? _

"Those eyes," the man commented, removing Kendra from her thoughts. I've seen that defiant look of emerald before.

"That's nice," Kendra commented.

"Oh, this is no mere coincidence. Surely a woman of your talents, going by that lieutenant's armband must recognize one of your own."

"What's your point?" Kendra asked, still down on one knee. "Who are you anyway?"

"The name is Kentaro Vole, togabito number eight seventy six, but in life I used to be the vice-captain of squad eleven. Well…until my dishonorable discharge."

Kendra went wide-eyed. She knew this man. She knew his reputation. The name Kentaro Vole didn't ring a bell, but there was only one Squad Eleven Vice-captain with a dishonorable discharge, or so it was said. In reality when the pink slip was delivered to him, Vole fled the authorities. He was so much a butcher, a thief, a murderer and arsonist that the Gotei had to let him go, but a nickname had been associated with him long before that and it was always how he was referred to: Fireman.

Vole was a hell to deal with as a vigilante. He had been in the high ranking seats of Squads 2 and 6, unknown where he came from beforehand, before eventually being transferred to Squad 11 because of his violent nature. After it became too much the Gotei intended to get rid of him, but as a parting gift he murdered the 3rd and 5th seats of his division and fled without a trace. Every once in a while he'd show up with a calling card of a building that had been torched and promptly put out.

However, while he was no grand villain to the Soul Society, to Kendra, he was a personal threat and a name that hung on her soul with disdain.

"You…SON OF A BITCH!" With maddened fury that no one watching would've known what sent the normally stoic vice-captain off in such frenzy. Kendra lashed out wildly at Vole who dodged her every strike with her knife, the small laser blasts, the fearsome kicks the flurries of punches and all the while Kendra kept attacking. She hated this man, for he was the man who was responsible for the murder of her sister. Kendra aimed to sink her dagger deep into Vole's chest, but he blocked with his own Zanpakuto dagger: Seido Nayami **(Bronze Bane). ** With it he could camouflage on a dime and move incredibly quickly. It was very similar in build and execution to Kendra's Zanpakuto.

The two assassin-esque soul reapers continued to let their daggers fly against each other, smashing their blades against each other, dodging stabs and, at one point, switching weapons. Kendra was seeing red and she was not going to stop attacking until this man was dead. He had ruined all of her hopes and dreams, her desires to stand by her sister as a fellow soul reaper. All of it gone because of one sociopathic bastard.

Vole took the offensive now and began launching bronze daggers at Kendra. She countered with Kunais she was drawing out of her sleeves. The explosions caused by the impacts pushed both combatants back. Kendra dove through the smoke with a masterful bound and made to take Vole's head off with her dagger, but he swept underneath her strike and attempted to do the same thing. Kendra forced herself into a roll and evaded the attack before firing several blasts of energy from her curved demon tail-shaped blade.

Vole blended in with camouflage, putting Kendra on the defensive, but she had a countermeasure. "Bakudo 22: Senkienton." With all the red smoke kicked up, noticing a camouflaged individual was not difficult at all and Kendra performed a round house kick to Vole's stomach sending him flying through the smoke. Kendra dove at the man with her dagger seeking his heart. Vole leaned back on his hands position to push himself off the ground and kicked forward with his legs, hitting Kendra hard in the stomach yet again. Kendra's Zanpakuto was promptly dropped from her grip and with magnificent Shunpo she snatched it back up with a quick rush in towards Vole followed by a sweeping kick at his ankle that knocked him over.

Kendra performed a backflip, palms slamming into the ground to stick her dismount as she landed before rushing forward, dagger pressed closely to her bosom to slice the murderer at his chest. Vole responded by throwing a much bigger bronze dagger—one about the size of Kendra's head—at the slender vice-captain. It was coming in at an angle with such a precise shot that it would get her heart if she kept going. Kendra, with her incredible flexibility, lifted one leg off the ground, turned and stretched towards Vole like she was backwards ice skating on one foot as the dagger missed her completely and Kendra launched her dagger at Vole and with so much luck she never would've been able to replicate the shot under the same circumstances nailed the bastard right in the heart. The tip of her weapon pierced through the other side. Then, Kendra did something some might call diabolical, but she called well-deserved. She sealed her blade with the weapon still lodged in Vole's chest and the small, slightly plugged wound from her dagger expanded and now the blade pierced Vole's chest all the way through. Dark red color could be seen forming in his bandana.

Kendra ripped her sword from the man's chest and then with a swift pirouette, cut off his head before sheathing her blade. Vole's body disintegrated into the earth. Kendra scowled, but felt somewhat relieved. Her most hated enemy, her sister's murderer she had had the chance to take down personally. It brought her solace to know that he was rotting in the pits of hell. With her resolve to see this battle through strengthened, Kendra unsheathed her sword and headed out to fight more togabito.

* * *

><p><strong>Southern France<strong>

Shikai equipped only, Hisana continued to lay waste to any togabito foolish enough to get in her way. Not only had she not come across anything particularly dangerous, but she wasn't fighting along.

"Tsugi no Mai: Hakuren!" Rukia's voice resounded through the air as she froze a Togabito a few blocks down from Hisana's location.

Up on top of a building, Kaien was using Nejibana to go toe to toe with a trident wielding demonic-mermaid with glowing red eyes, golden tail and sharp fins along her elbows and the sides of her ears. She also had teeth sharper than a shark.

While Kaien contended with this, Kukaku was busy having her own fun. She was playing a game of tag with no less than twenty togabito, letting them chase her until they came across her in an alleyway lightning up. Aggravated by this obvious taunt, they rushed her in one go, but they tripped a motion sensor bomb Kukaku had planted and they all immolated sky high.

"Stupid fuckers," Kukaku said with a grin

* * *

><p><strong>Brazilian-Britannia<strong>

Vera Ukitake, squad one vice-captain, was doing her best to cut down any togabito she came across. She and Chi Kamisori hadn't had a chance to cut loose since the whole Muramasa thing. Even when Aizen returned she was reduced to playing support for her now captain, Unohana Retsu.

_**Isn't this fun, Vera-chan? **_Chi Kamisori asked her in her upbeat playful voice. Vera said nothing and just kept attacking Togabito. _**Aww, now don't give me the silent treatment. I know you're mad about thinking you're a monster, but I don't care how you are. You'll always be my master and I love you no matter what Vera-chan. **_Again, Vera said nothing and just continued to hack away at Togabito, ripping them in half with her Zanpakuto or shooting their heads off with Kido. Chi Kamisori pushed further. _**Look at all that blood! **_She squealed. _**Doesn't it just fill you with carnal desires?**_

Finally Vera could stay silent no longer, _I kill no longer. _

_**What?**_

_That isn't who I am anymore. Kasumi's spell was just that, a spell, a chance to do as I pleased. I wanted one more chance to kill with no consequences and now my mind is clear and the path of bloodshed is white once more._

_**What? Nooo! Vera-chaaan!**_

_I am your master and you will obey me!_

Vera's declaration was met by Chi-Kamisori sealing herself. _**If that's how you're going to be then you're on your own.**_

_I figured you might say that. _Vera said and threw Chi Kamisori at the ground. She then pressured her reiatsu over the blade. "I order you to come out," Vera said calmly and forced her Zanpakuto into materialization.

Chi Kamisori began giggling. "You really want to do this here?"

Vera glared as she picked up her sword, "I don't have a choice now do I? If you won't cooperate and understand that things are changing, I will make you understand."

"Aren't you worried about getting your head chopped off, Vera-chan?"

"Would you let that happen to me, Chi Kamisori?" Vera removed the scrunchie in her hair and put it on her sword wrist. She then removed her eyepatch, revealing the still-in-place stitches along the eye socket that no longer had an organ behind the lid. Vera then opened her robe a little. "Come now, Chi Kamisori, don't I look absolutely ravishing? Would you really wish to see me marred?"

Chi Kamisori looked like she was going to drool as her face flushed. "Oh my Vera-chan, you're taking this quite seriously. Are you finally coming out of your shell?"

"Maybe I am. Perhaps it's time I faced the world as my true self," Vera twisted her body to the side, leaned back on her right leg with her left leg bent and sticking outward and held her sword up over her head, "And if I do, I'm taking you with me for better or for worse."

"Oh my, this really will be interesting, Vera-chan. Very well then, since you took the effort to call me out here, I suppose we can start the process," Chi Kamisori held up her hand half-cupped, facing the ground. "Cut deeply," her shikai self appeared. Chi Kamisori licked her lips. "Let's go Vera-chan. I can't wait to feast upon you to your very core."

* * *

><p><strong>Hawaiian Islands<strong>

Stefan was starting to get ready to collapse. He had been through more togabito than any other Soul Reaper: 277,165. And he was still surrounded by another fifty. They'd all varied in size, ability and rank and it was starting to take its toll on him. If the captain of squad two didn't get some relief soon, he might just keel over and die from the strain of the constant use of his core form.

Panting her readied his sword yet again. _I won't falter. I'll fight to my last breath. _"I AM STEFAN THE LION!"

* * *

><p><strong>Westward of England<strong>

Rita fired out the chains from her Bankai as Kasumi used her bare fists to smash through them on her way towards Rita's figure.

Rita created more and more chains, some with spiked tips, but they didn't appear to be having much of an effect on Kasumi at all as she rushed forward towards her target with rage.

_Right, need to stop fooling around. _"Kugyo!" **(Penance) **A large group of chains erupted from beneath Kasumi and began binding her in a multitude of locations, tying her down and chaining her up, wrapping her in a cocoon. She couldn't move her limbs, could barely breath with the way the chains were tightening around her. She was becoming like Ginjo as Rita continued to squeeze tighter and tighter around Kasumi's body to ultimately crush it.

_Damn, this will not end so easily._ Using the flames of her learned fire magic, Kasumi began melting her chain prison.

"Fire!" Rita's chains became imbued with the heat and fire, making Kasumi's fire useless in order to escape. Unfortunately Kasumi had gotten her windpipe free and could speak.

"Power of the Heavenly Creator! Materia Spell!" A flash of bright blue light burst and exploded Kasumi's chain prison and she emerged with some sore joints, but nothing less. She continued to sail towards Rita who created a large wall of her chains. Kasumi smashed right through it, but Rita was not on the other side and was now, in fact, behind her.

"Fukushu!" **(Vengeance) **Rita used her most damning technique to togabito as she let loose a seemingly neverending stream of her anti-hellfire towards Kasumi's back. She hoped that Kasumi's status as a togabito would nullify the effects of her Bankai.

It did not. Kasumi absorbed the entire attack and fired it right back at Rita in a concentrated energy beam. Thankfully Rita had the skill to dodge and put another wall between her and Kasumi. She ran down the air like it was a staircase before getting southeast of Kasumi on the Z and Y axis of the three dimensional plane and fired more chains at her, each sparking with electricity.

Kasumi created a large array of Sais which she then fired forward like a bunch of archers firing a rain of arrows off a castle battlement. The sais clanged against Rita's chains and threw off their pathway before Rita dove towards Rita and drove her fist into Rita's stomach, sending the warden of hell sailing through the air. Kasumi rushed forward for a followup attack, but Rita was already sending chains after her and one pierced her right in the shoulder as another got her ankle. Kasumi then got a body full of the pointed objects and was blown back. It was like a bucket of needles rained down on a small mouse with all the tips facing towards the poor critter.

Thankfully, thanks to high speed regeneration and her Bankai's super dense coating, Kasumi managed to recover from the attack completely.

"You don't know what you're dealing with Rita!" Kasumi yelled only to notice Rita was behind her.

"Oh but I do," Rita commented and with a fierce uppercut, launched Kasumi into the air, the energy transfer from physical contact being relatively minimal. She then brought her boot into Kasumi's back and sent her spiraling towards the ground, but Kasumi righted herself with her Bankai's wings and took aim at Rita all the way up higher in the sky. Dark energy formed between her hands as she held them spread apart from one another in front of her, moving them up and down like parallel waves.

"Konran Maho!" Kasumi extended her palms forward as she bent her wrists back and the destructive blast wave of dark energy engulfed Rita with a pretty nasty hit. Kasumi took after her, but Rita vanished with Shunpo and nailed Kasumi in the back with seven of her chains. Kasumi regenerated, but Rita then cracked her one across the face, actually chipping Kasumi's tough armor, which her hollow regeneration gladly fixed for her.

_Damn, she's stronger than I anticipated. _Rita thought to herself as Kasumi came at her with a rapid flurry of punches, which Rita kept her arms up in a guard and a tightly woven sphere of chains in front of her body to protect herself from Kasumi's attacks, despite the chains weakening significantly with every blow. _Tenbatsu won't work because it creates energy, _**(Tenbatsu = Damnation) **Rita recalled her Bankai's techniques, _and Sukui won't help with me all by myself. _**(Sukui = Salvation)**. Rita retreated backwards a significant distance. _Guess it's gotta be that one. _Rita retreated far away from Kasumi that the woman had to trace Rita's location by reiatsu just to know how to find her. Rita then stood in front of Kasumi with her arms crossed over her body, hands almost clasping her shoulders. "Jokyo!" **(Elimination) **Instantly too many chains to count, all of them pointed tipped, formed in a large array around and in front of Rita before she thrust both her arms forward and fired the links in multiple intervals all at Kasumi at once.

_Ahhhh, shit! _Kasumi swore internally. She began ducking and weaving all around Rita's attack, firing blasts of energy and doing her best to fight her way through it, but Kasumi was ultimately impaled and engulfed from all sides, disappearing into Rita's web of chains. A large ball of metal fell from the sky and crashed into the ground.

"That," Rita panted, "Did it."

"Don't be so sure furball," Rita went wide-eyed when she saw Kasumi behind her with parts of her Bankai's skin armament missing around her right elbow, left eye, left hand, left femur, ankle and foot, right kneecap and right side of her Illium, but otherwise looking no worse for wear. Kasumi then whipped out one of her claws and delivered a fierce gash down the center of Rita's torso with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Northwestern Africa<strong>

Ulquiorra had Byakuya bleeding from every visible location. His haori long gone, fighting shirtless as a result of the fight, Byakuya was starting to lose the edge of the battle. Ulquiorra, because of his high speed regeneration looked no worse for wear.

He was also in Segunda Etapa and he was lecturing Byakuya "That's what's wrong with you soul reapers. Your bodies are so feeble and weak. You could never hope to stand on level with us hollows."

Byakuya surrounded Ulquiorra with his Senkei. "I will not," the noble captain panted, "have you," he panted again, "walking all over the pride of the Gotei like that. You will die by my blade. I swear it on the honor of the Kuchiki family," Byakuya's cross, but calm tone was a clear sign that he was infuriated with Ulquiorra. "Let me show you," Byakuya said, taking two swords from Senbonzakura's wall of blades and taking a graceful stance, "the true form of Senbonzakura."

* * *

><p><strong>Mexican-Britannia<strong>

Out in the middle of the West Britannian desert, Naomi, Yolanda and Rebetuka were all fighting for their lives in the hot and dry desert. They were slowly wearing down much like their captain. This war of attrition was slowly becoming the downfall of the Gotei 13.

* * *

><p><strong>United States of China<strong>

"Low power," The Shen Hu's computer informed its user.

_Dammit, this war is nowhere close to being over. I can't fall here. I have to keep fighting. _Xingke then coughed up blood. _For her majesty, I must protect this world at all costs._

Low down on the ground, Xingke wasn't the only one feeling the pressure, Homura Yuna, Bankai out was leaning on her sword, tip in the ground, body fatigued.

Towards the south in the Chinese territory of Korea, Renji was feeling the pain too. It was only a matter of time before the Gotei was overwhelmed in sheer numbers alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Center of Earth's Surface<strong>

Lloyd and Rakshata were working together on Rita's apparatus. Lloyd was trying to file away all of Rita's togabito properly while Rakshata was working on decrypting and reconstructing Kasumi, Aizen, and Talbumosuke's profiles and the rest of Kasumi's little entourage.

It was then that a communications link began hailing the apparatus. A beeping noise like a small bell crossed with a xylophone set to autotune began acting as the incoming call noise.

"Huh, that's strange, a communication hailing this apparatus of all things. Is this the Empress' doing?"

Rakshata shook her head as she looked at the top panel, "Not that I'm aware of."

"Think we should answer. The caller might be expecting Rita."

"Well we can't just ignore it. If they are we could always just pass it along to her next we see her."

"I suppose so." Lloyd stood up on his chair and reached to tap the top screen which Rita would normally use her staff for.

Suddenly a few of the panels converged and Lloyd and Rakshata were left staring at a static background with only a deep authoritative, but otherwise wise sounding voice coming in over the speakers. "You are not Rita."

"Nope, we're just some temps she hired to look after her apparatus whilst she fights. May we take a message Mister…?"

"I do not have a clear name. You may call me whatever you wish."

"Very well, Gundam Cipher," Lloyd said giving the voice a name. "Mister Cipher what can I do you for?"

"I am in a position to send more reinforcements to this battle. How does it fare for the side against the Togabito?"

"How can we check that from here?"

The voice sighed, "Open up a world map. You at least know how to do that, yes?" he asked.

Lloyd hit a few buttons. "Done!"

"Good, now, I want you to open up the life signals window on that panel and then reveal the map key."

Rakshata grabbed the apparatus with her hand and with a few strokes of her hand had the key was out. "So revealed."

"Read me the energy readout."

"Says here that there's One thousand fifty Red, eight hundred fifty Green, twelve twenty Blue and ninety-five Yellow," Lloyd read, hunched over Rakshata's shoulder.

"Is that good or bad?" Rakshata asked the voice.

There was a pause and a tense silence. "It concerns you two not. Keep doing as Rita has instructed you." The communications closed.

"What a strange fellow," Lloyd commented.

"You're one to talk," Rakshata chuckled with a smile.

"That man made you and I seem normal," Lloyd said spreading his arms out wide and sat back down, "Now, let's get back to work."

* * *

><p><strong>Western Britannia Mainland<strong>

With so many Kakushitsujaku's opened up simultaneously, Lelouch could tell that this fight was not boding well for many and that if reinforcements didn't arrive soon the battle could be lost and they couldn't retreat, not from this. Retreat was the same as death. If they ran Kasumi won, she had to fall. She absolutely had to fall, but then he sensed a fierce presence from high above his head, which then split into six.

"Feeling fatigued, Lelouch," Lelouch turned to see Marianne standing behind him.

"Mother," Lelouch said. Marianne smiled sweetly in response.

* * *

><p><strong>United States of China<strong>

"Xingke!" The ace pilot of China turned to see an all-black Knightmare headed his way. He recognized the voice hailing him though.

"Tohdoh Kyoshiro? What are you doing in my home country?"

"I received a report from my empress from your empress that you were struggling. I came to lend a hand."

"But what about Japan?"

"I don't think that will be a problem."

* * *

><p><strong>United States of Japan<strong>

"DAMN YOU TO HELL!" Sunshrieker shrieked as Kallen's Radiant Wave Surger began frying his circuitry.

"Sorry, but I have a life to live. When I die, I'll be bound for the Soul Society, but that day is not today! Now die!" And with that the dayaton exploded into pieces.

"Miss Kozuki!" A voice came over Kallen's communications link.

"Huh? Empress Sumeragi?"

"Oh thank goodness! Listen, I need your help! I've sent Tohdoh to back up the USC. Could you take over and defend Japan."

"By myself?" Kallen asked.

"No, of course not by yourself. Your backup should be arriving shortly."

Kallen was confused, but then suddenly saw a woman with raven colored hair and wearing a red and black armor-like suit flapping what appeared to be wings in front of her.

"Yo," the woman said.

"Ah…hello."

"Name's Arisawa Tatsuki," Tatsuki said with a smile to Kallen. "I've heard a lot about you Kozuki Kallen."

"From who?"

"Who else?" Tatsuki said with a smirk. "Little Red."

Kallen felt her heart lurch from her chest at the mention of her nickname. "Big Blue? You know Big Blue?"

"Know her? She's my best friend and she's told me quite a bit about you, Kallen-chan," Tatsuki said with a big smile as she landed on the Guren's shoulder. She looked down and to the side at the cockpit. "She's safe, don't worry. She asked me to give you a message."

"Big Blue did?"

"She said to tell you that she knows you'll be fighting and she wants you to give it her all. She knows she can't be out here with you at your side like she promised, but that when this is all over she wants to see you again."

"Why? What's the matter? What's wrong with Big Blue?"

"She found her fiancé, my childhood friend, Kurosaki Ichigo. They're married now," Tatuski told Kallen, "And she's got a baby on the way so she has to stay safe."

A big joyful smile spread across Kallen's face and yet there were tears dripping down them. _Big Blue…Orihime…you found it…you found your happiness._

Tatsuki smacked the heel of her foot against the Guren's metal exterior. "She said she heard from Lelouch that you've been all mopey lately and she said that if you're feeling lost that you should come see her. She'd be glad to talk to you because she's your friend."

Kallen was smiling and crying as she gripped her controls. She tensed up and choked back the tears for a moment before asking. "Hey…you're a member of the Karakura Seven right? You're the one they call Noble Dragon, yeah?"

"That's me," Tatsuki said with pride.

"All right then," Kallen took a big sniff and then put her game face on. "If that's the case, then let's protect Japan together."

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" Tatsuki took flight and prepared to tear towards a group of Togabito. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Kallen said as she piloted the Guren and began seeking targets

* * *

><p><strong>United States of China<strong>

Hunched over on her sword, a reassuring hand suddenly placed itself on Yuna's shoulder. She looked up and to the side to see Tosen Kaname standing next to her. He looked like he was in pretty good condition for the most part. He simply nodded to her and she nodded back.

Using kaido he helped replenish some of her reiatsu and Yuna stood on her feet again. "Taiyoga Tensho!" The bright beam of energy went tearing through the battlefield as Yuna destroyed more Togabito before she and Tosen split up.

* * *

><p><strong>Hawaiian Islands <strong>

Stefan was just about ready to keel over when a bowl of ramen was put in his face. "Here, eat," a friendly voice said. Stefan looked up to see Kirio Hikifune standing above him. "I'll take over for a little while, Stefan-kun."

* * *

><p><strong>Korean-China<strong>

Renji was exhausted and to the point where he was ready to disengage Bankai to cut his Zanpakuto a break when a woman sidled up alongside him. "So this is how the vice-captain of squad six meets his end?" The woman standing next to him was wearing sunglasses, a macaroni and cheese colored short-skirt sundress and she had a pair of braids tied behind her head. "Stand on your feet, soldier," the woman said to him. "The Gotei doesn't need to lose any more good men and women." She whipped out a Zanpakuto that she had been carrying with her. She slammed the hilt of the blade into the mouth of the scabbard and twirled it above her head. "Smash! Haguro Tonbo!" A large spear-like Zanpakuto appeared in the woman's hands. "Take five, Abarai Renji," she told him, "I've got this for now."

"Yeah," Renji nodded, "Thanks Lisa."

Lisa smirked, "Not a problem."

* * *

><p><strong>Britannian Desert<strong>

Shunsui appeared fast and furious on the scene with both his swords drawn, still sealed to help his fellow Soul Reapers.

"Oh great," Yolanda mused, "Of all the Soul Reapers we had to be saved by him."

"Hey that's not nice, Kyoraku-taicho is a very reliable captain," Naomi defended.

"Now, now girls let's not fight," Shunsui said as he took note of the several hundred togabito circling in their direction, "We need to concentrate on dealing with our company first. Then we can bicker as much as we'd like."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Rebetuka exclaimed, whipping out her Zanpakuto and balancing it on her arms like she was holding a sniper rifle. "Leave no trace, Midori no Kazan!" **(Green Volcano) **Rebetuka's sword transform into a gigantic bulky gun with tubes inserted into the tops and a barrel so wide you could shove your elbow into it. Rebetuka took aim at an oncoming Togabito and pulled the trigger on the large, bulky gun. Instantly the tubes began to fill with green liquid, and gas as a green light lit up the gun barrel before a gigantic blast of plasma exited the barrel and destroyed not only the oncoming togabito but also the cactus a few meters to its left.

"That's some firepower."

"I know right," Rebetuka said hoisting her gun Zanpakuto by her shoulder, "Best Zanpakuto ever."

"Eh, I've seen better," Naomi commented.

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"All right, cool it," Shunsui said, "Let's not fight each other. We have other things we need to be fighting instead."

All three women agreed on this.

* * *

><p><strong>Chilean-Britannia<strong>

Momo Hinamori was fighting her very hardest against what appeared to be the nesting ground of more flying togabito than she cared to count. Every togabito she fought had wings. It was relentless and she was slowly starting to tire. Much like Stefan she could keel over at any second with all the energy she was expelling.

She was so fatigued that she almost missed dodging an incoming blast of lightning from a nearby Togabito. Momo thought she'd be in for the pain when a wall of ice blocked her path and a frigid air blew through the sky and Hitsugaya Toshiro appeared in front of her. "Sorry, it took me a while to find you. You took off without telling me where you were going."

"I can take care of myself now, Shiro-chan," Momo smiled and giggled. "You don't have to worry about me so much."

"Be quiet!" Hitsugaya shouted. "That doesn't matter to me. I don't care if you're strong. I don't care if you weak. I do, however, care if you get hurt." Hitsugaya had a very serious look on his face, almost angry to a degree. "Momo…I…"

The presence of many togabito flooded their senses. "Tell me while we fight!" Momo told him.

Hitsugaya stuck close to Momo, keeping on her six, Shikai in use in conjunction with her Bankai. Fire and Ice stood back to back. As the horde died down, Hitsugaya got another chance to talk, "Momo…since the day I met you…you were the only friend I ever had. You were the only person I could talk to since we were kids and—"

More togabito ruined the moment and another brief clash ensued. "Go on," Momo told him when it had passed.

"Look all I'm trying to say is—"

Another group of Togabito were about to completely kill the mood again, but Hitsugaya would have none of it. He blasted them all with cold air, took a few brisk steps forward, grabbed the folds of Momo's haori and kissed her.

_Shiro-chan. _Momo began to feel lightheaded from Hitsugaya's cool lips on hers. She closed her eyes. _How long has it been since I've wanted you to try and convey such feelings towards me? _Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around Momo and bent her over backwards.

He finished and pushed Momo against his shoulder with a firm arm on her back. Momo felt secure in his tight embrace. "No matter what happens—it doesn't even matter how you feel about me—this is how I feel and always will feel about you, Momo. You mean everything to me. So no matter what happens, I won't let this war take your life."

"Shiro-chan," Momo clung tightly to Hitsugaya, "I feel the same. You mean everything to me too. So please, I know that Shiro-chan is stronger than me, but please if you must protect me, don't do so at the cost of your life," Momo dripped a tear on Hitsugaya's haori, "I couldn't bear it."

"Don't worry, I won't let it come to that," Hitsugaya said and let Momo go, still holding her hand. "Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

_The ice is so cold, but…his hand…it's warm to touch._

"Momo, stay by me. We'll get through this together."

"Right!" Momo said preparing her blade and Hitsugaya did the same and just in time too. They were about to be set upon by a particularly powerful Togabito. It was a familiar enemy to both: Togabito #80 Zurik Tarogas—he had increased in power since his battle with the Soul Society last time.

"The same tactic isn't going to work on him as it did the last time. Your Bankai went out of control using a plethora of reiatsu that you stole from the very reishi of the Soul Society itself to supply the power needed to overwhelm him."

"Yes, and I did not pick that Bankai destiny. I choose to be vengeful. I chose to become a protector," Momo's hand tightened on Hitsugaya, "Because I want to protect you Shiro-chan." She looked at Hitsugaya with a kind doe-eyed look.

Hitsugaya smiled back. "That works out great because what I've always wanted to protect is you, Momo."

"Then perhaps together we stand a chance."

"We stand more than a chance. As long as we're together almost nothing can stop us. Let's go!"

And then the pair charged off at the fox-like demonic togabito to defeat him.

* * *

><p><strong>Eastern Britannia Mainland<strong>

Having parted from his mother and cleaned up the west side of the country with her, Lelouch moved to the Eastern side making his way to New Yorkshire. He was about three-fourths of the way there when a very familiar and otherwise undesired voice to hear spoke to him.

"Well now, look who it is. Captain Lamperouge Lelouch!"

Lelouch scowled. "Only one man could have a voice so shrill and grating on one's ears," He turned with a flap of his haori to see a man with a painted white face with blue hair and pale white skin, wearing the bands of a togabito, the haori of a captain and a purple neck warmer. He carried his Zanpakuto awkwardly between his legs. "Kurotsuchi Mayuri!" Lelouch's eyes were filled with ire. There was no man he hated more than the man standing in front of him, with few exceptions. Mayuri was a sadist and a freak show and Lelouch was never happier to hear that he had died. To see him again all white without a mask on in a way that made Mayuri look like the dead captain's inner hollow. Still, blue hair and gold teeth were hard to come back even by Soul Society's standards. And, of course, there was still Mayuri's unnecessary long fingernail.

Mayuri grinned, "Well now, I hadn't expected to run into you. Okay, sure there was the possibility, but for it to actually happen is quite unexpected."

Lelouch scowled. "I am going to personally send you back from whence you came. Bankai! Zero no Senshin no Eien Tamashi!"

Mayuri laughed at Lelouch going straight to Bankai. "You, one of the weakest captains of the Gotei actually think you can fight me. I marvel at your audacity, Lamperouge Lelouch."

"Just shut up. You disgust me. I won't just kill you. I will personally drag you to circle nine and you will never touch Nemu with those disgusting white hands of yours again!"

"Dear, dear to think you have such feelings for that failed project."

"Failed project?" Lelouch didn't know if Mayuri was intentionally pushing Lelouch's buttons, but Mayuri had just stepped on what Kukaku—and a few others—would call a Non-negotiable fucking landmine.

"Why of course she was a failed project. She had to be taught everything. Not unlike my new creation."

"New creation?" Lelouch was now unsure how to react. What had hell allowed Mayuri to create?"

Two more presences appeared around Lelouch. "Oh, you found him." Lelouch looked up and behind him to see Szayel Apporro Granz. The other presence nearby was Kira Luz.

"Yes indeed, I was just thinking we should introduce him to our creation."

Szayel agreed and pushed up his glasses, "Yes, quite."

"Lamperouge Lelouch, in case you are unaware, I am the number three hundred fifteen Togabito in all of hell," "Our creation is the combined efforts of mine, Kira-san and Szayel-san's scientific expertise. You see, hell ranks us by—"

"I know how the ranking system works, get to the point!" Lelouch glared.

"Very well then," Mayuri sighed, "Before you contend with the three of us, I'd like you to meet Nemu's half-sister." He snapped his fingers.

Suddenly the whole ground began to shake. With Mayuri in front of him, Szayel behind him and Kira to the left of him, Lelouch knew the individual was approaching from the right, but there was a large skyscraper off to Lelouch's right. It disintegrated upon impact.

In the wake of the destruction of the entire building there stood a woman with all white skin like Mayuri's. She was wearing the all-white arrancar uniform cut so low you could almost see her navel. She had long, pink braided hair. Her eyes had black sclera with yellow irises like that of a hollow. The woman was holding her hands together underneath a bust that rivaled Nemu's in size. Her index fingers were extended. She had her eyebrows in a fixed, raised position, sending off a rather creepy vibe and she was smiling like Unohana did when she started to lose her sanity or Kenpachi when he was having a really awesome fight or Kukaku when she looked like she was going to use you as her new guinea pig, or even Gin…on a regular basis. She was also wearing white high heeled shoes.

Her reiatsu was fierce, far fiercer than Kira's, the strongest of the three.

"Lamperouge Lelouch, meet Togabito number one fifty nine: Misana Lumona Kurotsuchi. Say hello, Misana."

Misana tilted her head and stepped towards Lelouch who had the urge to back away, but couldn't take his eyes of this clearly mentally broken, twisted creation of three clearly mad individuals. "Konichiwa Lamperouge-nii-chan," It made Lelouch's skin crawl to hear this woman refer to him in such a manner, "I've been looking forward to meeting you all this time."

"Hmm, I thought you were looking for Nemu, Misana-chan?" Mayuri asked with a grin.

"But I already found Nemu-nee-san."

_I don't like the sound of that. _Lelouch thought to himself.

In the next instant Misana's braids came undone and her hair whipped out wildly like an umbrella. A portion of it bunched up and then…spat out Nemu, bruised beaten up and bleeding. She was in dire pain and her breathing was irregular.

"Nemu!"Lelouch rushed to her side and cradled her. "Nemu! Say something!"

Nemu opened her eyes. "Lelouch-sama."

"Yes, it's me, are you all right?"

Nemu looked sad, "I'm sorry Lelouch-sama. She ambushed me. I couldn't do anything."

Lelouch pulled Nemu into him. "It's okay. That's over and done with. I'm here now. Everything's going to be all right, alright?" Nemu didn't say anything in response. "I'm here all right. He won't hurt you."

"Lelouch…sama," Nemu reached up with tremendous effort to put her hand on Lelouch's arm, gripped it for just a moment and then it went slack at his side. "Nemu?" Lelouch looked at her pale face. "Nemu?" He put his hand underneath her breast. "Nemu?" Lelouch's voice was clearly distraught. She was looking at him with a cold, dead look. Her face was expressionless, body pale. He felt no heartbeat, found no pulse. Lelouch's jaw dropped open and he looked like he was about to have a seizure. Of all of his cherished nakama, of everyone he valued beyond Shirley and Susanna, why Nemu? She'd never done anything wrong, never wanted much out of life at all. To see this to see the dead expression on her face was heartbreaking, like a part of him just died. He and Nemu did share a slight bit of DNA so technically that was true. She had been like a sister to him.

"See, like I told you," Mayuri quipped, "A failed experiment."

Lelouch tensed up. _Nemu, _He recalled all of his fond times with her as he lay her down on the ground and stood on his feet, _This…is this my fault? Should I have protected you? Did I make the wrong choice? Why? JUST WHY? THIS ISN'T FAIR! _

"Oh Lamperouge-nii-chan, now that Nemu-nee-san won't bother us, will you play with me?"

Lelouch was still staring at the ground, eyes hidden from the world. "Oh dear me, it seems we've broken him," Szayel stated.

"Hmph, what an emotionally driven buffoon," Mayuri sneered.

That was then though all three of them, and Misana, felt a surge of spiritual pressure so thick and so dense that it nearly staggered them. It was coming directly from Lelouch as his cape and his haori began flapping upward dramatically from the updraft generated from his own anger, which was causing his reiatsu to spike. "DOKI!" Lelouch emerged in his Bankai's core form and then suddenly Mayuri, Szayel and Kira found themselves floating in midair along with the street lamps, rubble from the building Misana destroyed and a whole bunch of other things not nailed down to the foundation of the ground.

Lelouch crossed his arms in front of his body and all of the rubble and everything was whipped up into a telekinetic clustered mess that Lelouch smashed into the ground behind him in a heap. He looked at Misana. She was still looking at him with that creepy, somewhat airheaded smile. She hadn't been affected by his telekinetic tantrum just now at all. In fact her smile got wider.

"Misana, I'm not going to play with you. For what you did to Nemu, I WILL BREAK YOU UNTIL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: MAYURI YOU BASTARD! Okay, okay, okay if you couldn't figure it out, Misana is an Expy of Flare Corona, but Szayel's Pink hair and Mayuri's white paint. She is a construct formed by all three mad scientists to be the perfect artificial soul across almost all aspects. But my god I hated doing that to poor Nemu. I really did. Although looking at canon, it isn't difficult to bring her back. I intend to follow up on this fight in FULL next chapter. Lelouch is going to go apeshit. We're also going to see what Cornelia, Nonette, and Rangiku are up to and we'll get to see more of Rita's battle with Kasumi. I'm guessing we're going to get two, maybe three more battles of this Hell on Earth insanity before we start wrapping up the Permanent Sinner arc. Please don't flame me too badly about Nemu. I did what had to be done).**


	192. Lelouch Vs Misama the Spawn of Madness

**(A/N: For those of you upset about Nemu…yeah I got nothing to say. Read the chapter).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Eastern Britannia Mainland<strong>

Lelouch spread his arms out, staring at the creepy pink-haired hollow-like togabito across from him as he gathered energy in his palms and struck with fearsome force. "Hadron Cannon," He brought his palms horizontally together in front him, "Fire!" There was a huge explosion and a large dust cloud formed. Lelouch went with his strongest strike from the start, but it was fruitless as his HUD beeped consistently. _Shit!_ Lelouch dodged to the side as Misama came bursting through the dust and made to slash him with her sword. Lelouch fired a Raikoho at her face, but with the twisting of her hair she managed to completely nullify his attack as she formed it into the shape of a tower shield. Lelouch moved backwards with Shunpo and cast Hado 90 on Misama. She was completely engulfed by the strike and Lelouch saw her on the ground, but she slowly got to her feet using her hair to leverage her off the ground as all the wounds on her body began to regenerate.

"Yes! That's it! Play with me more!" Misama rushed towards Lelouch and he dodged to the side before planting an elbow strike to Misama's stomach and then using Shunpo to get right behind her blast a Sokatsui into her back as she flipped forward and he got underneath her and uppercut her into the air. He leapt to follow after her and grabbed her face as he then shoved her towards the ground, letting gravity do most of the work before letting loose a Hirygeki zoku Shintenraiho into her face.

He expected that to do some damage, but as the dust cleared, Misama's hair reached through and pierced his shoulder. Lelouch leapt back, but the hair came with him as it tied in a knot on the end of the exit wound. He and Misama were connected by the strand of her hair.

_Dammit. She's got me and I'm without a sword._

_**Try this.**_

In the next instant, Eien Tamashi used her reiatsu to materialize a replica of the very sword Lelouch had been stabbed with when he died as Emperor. _Thanks Eien Tamashi._

_**No problem, now teach that bitch a lesson!**_

Lelouch sliced through Misama's hair pulling it taught and then pulling on the knot to get the hair out of his shoulder.

With frenzy Misama came rushing in and slashing wildly, but Lelouch recognized such frenzy. _She fights like Zaraki. She has no form, _he thought as he dodged an overhead swing, _and she's much weaker in her blows, _he pivoted his body to evade a horizontal swing. _Now if I could find a weakness. _He used his HUD monitor to identify any significant weak points or imperfections on Misama's body, but he came up empty. _What? But that's impossible!_

In his hesitation Misama stabbed forward with her sword at Lelouch's chest. Lelouch used his arm guard of his armor to block her attack and the armor barely could contain the blow on its own. _Good our defenses seemed to be evenly matched at least. _

Lelouch fired a slew of Shakkahos to blast at Misama to put distance between them. He then used an Okasen in an attempt to push her back even farther. Misama took the punishment gleefully. And she began giggling.

"That's it. I'm so happy. The pain feels so good!"

_What sort of masochistic freak show did Mayuri create?_

Misama tossed away her white scabbard and held up her sword in front of her, "Violate, Tosokurui!" **(Cephalopod)** Misama's blade suddenly curled and bent backwards like it was made of paper before crinkling around her wrist and hooking into it as a gauntlet formed on her arm. It was bulky and greenish-black and reached back up towards Misama's elbow. Small little tentacles poked out the sides of the arm. Instead of a fist though, the gauntlet extended off in an axe handle and blade with a wiggling yellow eye on the flat side of the blade.

_**Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick. **_

_Squelch it. We've got work to do._

Standing still the tentacles shot out of the gauntlet and made to attack Lelouch all over his body. Lelouch deftly dodged backwards, using the sword provided to him from Eien Tamashi to cut them off.

_**Behind you!**_

Lelouch turned to see Misama behind him as she was about to bring her axe blade down on his helmet. Lelouch barely had the time to block.

_Dammit! She's too strong._

_**Lelouch, a suggestion.**_

_What?_

_**I'd bite back at you for the attitude, but this is not the time. Fight dirty! Don't be the honorable one. Let your darkness take hold. Be the bad guy. She took Nemu from you. You have a right to use any means at your disposal to defeat her. **_

_Sounds like a plan. _Lelouch said and grabbed a chunk of dirt and threw it in Misama's eyes. He slashed her ankle with his sword. The pain caused Misama to topple over. She fired forward a bunch of tentacles to restrain Lelouch, but he used his telekinesis to repel them and make them hone in on their master as Misama was tangled up by her own Zanpakuto around the stomach and shoulders—both of which were pushing towards her breasts, tied her hands behind back, legs together, and one in her mouth. Misama retracted all of them, but by this point, Lelouch was already holding her up by the throat and scowling behind his visor as energy began to form in between his hands. "Hadron Cannon…FIRE!"

At point blank Lelouch shot Misama with his Hadron Cannon, hoping it would blow up her face, but as the dust cleared, Misama looked at Lelouch with childlike confusion. "Why is Lelouch-nii-chan so upset?"

_**Uh oh.**_

It's unknown what happened to the Lelouch of the present, but for a moment it was like his brain shut off and the man that was Lamperouge Lelouch, captain of squad ten, disappeared. A feral instinct took over, very hollow-like, reminiscent of Zero. Using his telekinesis Lelouch began whipping around Misama like a rag doll and he was doing it overly violently and overly energetically. He was smashing her through the mud and smashing her neck against the leg, pulling on her bones hoping they would break and doing everything he possibly could hoping the pink haired togabito in front of him would just break and cease to be. He was out of control. He just kept at it, kept using her to let out all of his anger, all of his hatred.

From a distance, Mayuri and the others watched.

"Oh my, she's taking quite the beating," Szayel commented.

"Hardly worth fussing over," Mayuri noted.

"Indeed," Kira chuckled, "she'll bounce back and soon he'll be too out of energy to stop her."

Lelouch continued to waste reiatsu to beat the every loving shit out of Misama as he did everything in his power to get her to break, but no matter how many times he attacked it just didn't seem like enough, finally he stopped as he pulled her towards him and clamped his hands around her throat harshly, lowering her to the ground, intending to asphyxiate her.

_I will kill you! I will kill you! I will kill you! I will kill you!_

However, it wasn't long before fatigue began catching up with Lelouch and the grip on Misama's throat began to loosen and he couldn't put in the extra strength to completely crush her windpipe. All of Misama's injuries healed automatically as Lelouch exited core form and felt woozy as he got back up on his legs in standard Bankai.

"That felt so good, Lelouch-nii-chan. I'm so happy right now. You've made me feel truly alive, but I'm done playing with you now." Red energy sparked in Misama's left hand. "Cero."

Using his barrier Lelouch blocked the cero as best he could at point blank range, but was sent flying as the barrier shattered and the rest of the energy engulfed him. Lelouch got back on his feet though. His helmet was gone, arms burned and his sleeves disintegrated, but he wouldn't give up. This was for Nemu's sake. He had to beat this woman. He had to avenge Nemu. It was the only feeling in his heart right now that he didn't even realize that if he kept fighting that he was guaranteed to die.

"Aww, are you tired Lelouch-nii-chan? I'm sorry, but if you can't play with me then it's my turn to play with you," Misama sealed her sword and ran towards Lelouch and began punching and kicking him, her hierro shattering through his defenses as she punched him in the face and torso repeatedly, laughing all the while. She performed a flip kick and got Lelouch hard in the jaw. With just a pulse of reiatsu she called forth for her blade with simple telekinesis. She swung the weapon out at her side. "I'm sorry you can't play anymore, Lelouch-nii-chan, but that's just how the game goes. Buh-bye!" Misama rushed towards Lelouch with her blade intending to run him through, but as she neared him something pushed her sword down and Misama soon found the pointy end of a blade sticking in her face.

Standing between Lelouch and Misama was the sturdy presence of Marianne. She was scowling at Misama like she intended to kill her with her very gaze. She spoke to her though gnashed, gritted teeth. "Stay away from my son, you whore," With a swift slash that, in his weakened state, Lelouch couldn't even follow, Marianne swung down and split Misama in half. Marianne then glared over to where Szayel, Mayuri and Kira were as they all came out of hiding.

"Well now, who are you?" Kira asked Marianne, not knowing who she was. He soon found the woman's blade jammed in his throat.

"The wrong woman you chose to anger," Marianne said before swinging upwards and splitting Kira's face in half. She looked at Mayuri and Szayel with such a hateful glare that even the dark vibes from Unohana's smile were not as terrifying. "Don't even think about running. It won't avail you."

Mayuri and Szayel were paralyzed by their own fear and Marianne's reiatsu. In the next instant she swept across past them with shunpo as a wound was inflicted up their torsos.

"That's it?" Szayel said looking at how shallow the wound was.

Marianne said nothing. She simply sheathed her sword and suddenly Szayel and Mayuri split into uncountable pieces so small that a jigsaw puzzle would be jealous.

Marianne then used Shunpo and looked back at Lelouch. Her face was still hardened somewhat. "Are you all right, Lelouch?"

"Y-yeah."

Marianne smiled warmly, "I'm glad."

"How did you know I was in trouble?"

"I felt your reiatsu dwindling so I headed your way. I would've arrived sooner, but I took the time to kill every togabito on the way. The entire mainland should be secure by this point except farther out west than we started and farther out east than here."

Lelouch just stared. Marianne was truly the mother he had practically believed her to be. Sweet and gentle on the farthest outreaches of her character like he'd always known, crafty, manipulative, snarky, and playful further in, which he had come to learn, but at her core she was more than iron. Piss her off or threaten her children and you'd feel her wrath, no question about it. It was this last part of his mother that had allowed Lelouch to accept her middle layer. She was selfish when she went along with Charles, never knowing if that's what he wanted. However, one thing was undeniable: Marianne loved her children and she would never ever let any harm come to them. With the Ragnarok connection the dead would rejoin the living so to her it didn't matter, but with it gone Marianne was as protective as she had always been and she while she wasn't the sweet, pure matriarch Lelouch had originally painted her as, she was still what most could call the 'ideal mother': the one who acted nice to comrades, silly and playful on some degree and more than willing to commit murder to protect her children.

By the time Lelouch came out of his realization of this he noticed Marianne looking sympathetically down at Nemu's body. "Poor thing," Marianne commented sincerely.

Lelouch's fists tensed as his attention shifted from being protected from his mother to the state of Nemu that had caused all this in the first place. "She was like a sister to me," Lelouch said looking at his mother. "I tried everything I could to keep her safe," he stared at the ground and stomped his foot, "but I failed her." He fought tears as he shut his eyes, "I failed her just like I failed Nunnally!"

The familiar sound of a haori flapping was heard before Lelouch found his head being brought into his mother's chest as she gave him a gentle hug. "Shhhh," she soothed, "It's all right Lelouch, calm down." Marianne stroked the back of his head with the backs of her fingers, "Let your mother fix this."

"Fix it?" Lelouch asked as Marianne walked away from him, "Fix it how?" _She's dead…how can you fix death? If only Orihime was here._

"Lelouch," Marianne said, back to him as she stood over Nemu, fiddling with the knot in her sash, "Would you mind turning around for a little while?"

Lelouch looked at her oddly. "Why? What are you going to do?"

"Something you really shouldn't see," Marianne said as she got the sash undone and then grabbed the left sleeve of her haori with her right hand, "This isn't a request it's an order from mother to child."

Lelouch sighed and turned around, tapping his foot, wondering what the hell his mother could be thinking, fiddling with a dead corpse, but as he stood there he suddenly heard a faint cry. It was a cry that he heard time and again before in his life. "Nemu?"

Lelouch turned his head slightly in curiosity only to catch a single glimpse of his mother completely undressed sitting on top of Nemu, doing who the hell knew what. Lelouch smacked a hand over his eyes and turned back around. _I'm going to pretend I didn't see that! I'm going to pretend I didn't see that! I'm going to pretend I didn't see that!_

_**Well hey you're mother isn't bad looking.**_

_Not the point!_

Nemu's cries became louder and louder as Lelouch's cheeks started turning red as he could only imagine what the heck his mother was doing to her as he slid his hand from over his eyes down to over his mouth with his pupils wide with shock. When she finally let out a loud moan, Lelouch shuddered.

"All right you can turn around now, Lelouch."

Lelouch turned around as Marianne was sliding her arms back into her kosode and fastening her sash around her body, but more importantly, Nemu was sitting up on the ground, skin flush and vibrant as if what she had looked like before had been a horrible nightmare.

Lelouch extended his arms outward, palms open, before moving his arms erratically all over the place while sputtering incoherently.

Marianne chuckled flirtatiously with her fingers by her lips, suspecting what was causing his reaction. "Oh my, I told you not to peek, Lelouch. You really should listen to your mother."

"What did any of that have to do with the result?" Lelouch shouted extending one open handed arm towards Nemu.

"Oh come now, it's not what you think. You should banish such naughty thoughts from your mind, Lelouch. It's unbecoming of you. I simply didn't wish for you to see your own mother without her clothes on."

"But…the sound…your position…YOU WEREN'T WEARING ANYTHING!"

"More intimate contact can act for faster revival. With both our shihakushos in the way it would've taken longer."

"What exactly did you do?" Lelouch said, pointing a finger at her.

"You wouldn't understand the process," Marianne said, turning her head, cheeks slightly red.

"You _did_ do something erotic to her! Admit it!"

"And if I did, does it change the result?" Marianne questioned. "Kurotsuchi Mayuri created her with the idea in mind of having an indestructible body. I've read her history in the library and the history of all other notable soul reapers. Naturally, this means I know the ins and outs of her creation. Her body might not be indestructible, but her soul is revivable through unconventional means. Honestly, having had a hand in her creation, I'm surprised you didn't know about it."

"I only supplied a little bit to her creation, Kurotsuchi Mayuri was mostly responsible for creating her."

"Well," Marianne said, petting Nemu's head with her fingers before preparing to take off, "She'll be all right now."

"Mother," Lelouch said as Marianne was about to leave. She turned her head to look at him.

"Thank you."

Marianne smiled. "It's my job to do these things as your mother." She left.

"Lelouch-sama?" Nemu called his name as she got to her feet.

Lelouch turned around ran forward and engulfed Nemu with his arms, hugging her with such force that she stumbled back. His head was buried into the side of her neck. She was okay. She wasn't dead. Lelouch hadn't lost one of the most precious people in his life. Nemu was surprised by the force of the hug. Even when they were an item, Lelouch's embrace was never so tight, so secure. Nemu could feel his warm feelings to her. Even though she wasn't his significant other she knew that she still meant the world to him because he cared for her so much. His words to her when they spoke after his fight with Zero were now ringing with a new level of truth. In his arms she was being held with such vigor and strength that she knew that Lelouch truly cared about her well-being.

Nemu crossed her arms behind Leouch's back and buried her head against his shoulder. Lelouch stood up straight and her head sunk down to his chest as Lelouch soothingly stroked her back. He loved her like a sibling, always had, and always would. And now Nemu knew that, beyond a shadow of doubt.

* * *

><p><strong>Westward of England<strong>

Her blood dripping towards the ground, Rita retreated from Kasumi's strike. It was the first time she'd ever been injured in quite a long time. She'd never even remembered what it was like to feel her skin bleed ever since she'd become warden.

"So tell me Rita, can you feel my pain?"

"How did…you survive?"

"Simple, remember our brief contact earlier, the small amounts of reiatsu that transferred to my body allowed me to minimize the damage by blasting apart some of the chains. High speed regeneration and my other powers took care of the rest."

Rita panted only to steel herself and with kaido, closed up her wound, leaving a scar. "Then…you leave me no choice." Rita's reiatsu surged as she thrust her arms out at her sides. A wave of energy went barreling towards Kasumi, rendering her immobile. It was merely a pressure wave visible on the light spectrum and Kasumi found herself only able to watch as Rita's reiatsu skyrocketed. "I know that you can absorb all forms of energy Kasumi," Rita said with a glare, "but I also know that there is a limit to what you can absorb and it forces you out of Bankai. I will make you exceed that limit."

"If you know that much, surely you know that when my Bankai goes critical that all of that energy gets released like a star going supernova right?"

"I am aware," Rita said, "And I intend to still be standing when it's all over. Now feel my Jigokunoyokubo no daihyo's ultimate attack!" Rita fired off a long, spear tipped chain into the sky that pierced the very boundaries of the space-time continuum as it seemed to sink into an alternate dimension. Rita then created another smaller chain that wrapped around her wrist as she began to do a little dance and created a glowing sphere with several pentagrams drawn inside the sphere. During the entire dance, her left arm connected to the chain connected into the alternate dimension in the sky never moved once. At the end of her dance, Rita's arms were parallel and swung her left arm forward as she shouted, "HANKETSU-BI!" **(Judgment Day)** Rita pulled the speared chain out of the alternate dimension and created a gigantic tear in the aether. The chain began to shrink until it came down and grappled Kasumi, selecting her as Rita's target. From there, from the opening in the aether, hanging directly over Kasumi's head, a shower of lightning bolts with bolts of pure, divine light energy. Kasumi's eyes turned wide as she was engulfed by the powerful energy. Rita then removed her chain from around Kasumi's body and turned her back on the Togabito. With a twitch of her tail the tear closed and the remaining shower of energy caught fire before Rita snapped her fingers and a pillar of spikes appeared from out of nowhere underneath Kasumi and impaled her.

And, as expected she turned to shield herself as Kasumi's Bankai went critical. Rita had overloaded Kasumi's Bankai with much more than the energy it could normally contain and the entire area of their battlefield exploded in a gigantic bomb of energy. The area lit up like a second sun. The light of the attack killed a bunch of sun-hating togabito. And then the buildup of energy exploded like a bomb and Rita was engulfed in the blast. Her head was ringing and her body shook and trembled from the massive explosion that intended to destroy everything in its wake, distorting the space-time continuum around it.

Much of Rita's reiatsu was burned away by this attack and she took considerable damage too. It finally died down and Rita remained standing with excessive burns on her arms and legs, scorched fur and forced back to sealed form by choice in order to expel less reiatsu after the attack. She held her staff and panted. No sign of Kasumi. Good.

"Stil," Rita panted, "Standing."

"Congrats furball," Rita had to turn sharply to block Kasumi's claw with her staff as the strike came in. Kasumi was out of Shikai and her wings were gone. The Lotus system was still active by count of Kasumi's reiatsu, but it had decreased significantly, but then again so had Rita's. Both of them were incredibly worn out from that explosion. "Gotta love that high speed regeneration," Kasumi said with a trolling grin, "Never would've survived your stupid little spikes otherwise. Care to end this?"

Rita backed away and went to Shikai. "You can't have much left after that. Neither do I. Can't you see this pointless struggle? This erosive war has gone on long enough, Kasumi. Call it off and I'll minimize your punishment. You made your point. I get it your angry, you want the world to understand that you've suffered, but this is not the way to do it."

"Shut up! You don't control me and don't pretend as if you understand me, Rita! I hate you! I've always hated you!"

"You know that last statement isn't true."

"SHUT UP!" Kasumi yelled only to drop to her knees and cough.

"See, you're in terrible shape. Stop now and I won't send you to circle nine."

Kasumi grinned. "You really think you can stop me? You really think this is all I have. Oh Rita, you naïve fool."

"Kasumi I know your limits. You're done."

"Not quite," Kasumi grinned, "I have one last card to play." Kasumi sat on her knees and leaned back. Rita could feel her reiatsu destabilizing, but at the same time it was climbing at an alarming rate and showing no signs of stopping.

"Lotus System Bypass: Level: One."

Rita gasped as a pressure wave caused by Kasumi's reiatsu was let loose and then in the next moment the woman struck forward at the warden of hell with her claws.

* * *

><p><strong>Southern Britannia Mainland<strong>

"Low power," Nonette looked at the battery panel. She was indeed running on 10% fuel.

"Schneizel, I need more fuel."

"That's going to be a problem, the Beowulf runs on a new and improved Yggdrasil Energy Filler and we only had the calibrations for one operation. Lower to the ground and don't do anything rash. I'll send a carrier to pick you up."

"Roger that," Nonette responded. She lowered herself to the ground and shut down the Beowulf and sat in her cockpit only for a tank missile to come out of nowhere and blast the left flank of the machine.

"What the hell?" Nonette looked on the horizon to see a sentient tank headed her way. It had two miniguns for arms and a painted on smile one would see on a Saturday morning cartoons to signify the tank as evil: all teeth, red background for the inside of the mouth.

Nonette was about to eject from the Beowulf when a large jousting lance went hurtling through the air and pierced the tank, causing it to explode.

A bunch of other togabito followed, but Nonette watched them all get taken down by gunfire. She turned her head the other way to see a familiar Gloucester. _What? But Nellie's Gloucester was destroyed during the Black Rebellion._

The Gloucester revved forward and stopped by the Beowulf. "Nonette, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, but…Nellie is that really you in there?"

"I can explain later," Cornelia's voice came from within the machine. "All you need to know is that this is the manifestation of my power to fight." Cornelia looked above and saw some aerial togabito and suddenly the Gloucester sprouted pink wings like the Guren's red ones and the Lancelot's green ones. "But for basics: it's called Fullbring," Cornelia said as the assault rifle in her Knightmare's left arm was exchanged for a rocket launcher, "It's the manifestation of the power of a spiritually attuned human to fight the dead. Each one is given a name by its creator and manifests according to an object the user takes pride in. Naturally, I thought of my Knightmare's ignition key. And its name is: Nightmare Ender!" Cornelia took aim at the flying togabito and launched the rocket launcher. She got the enemies down with pinpoint accuracy. She flew forward with speed that seemed like Soul Reaper shunpo—in other words way too fast for the average Knightmare Frame—She took aim at a group of togabito down below and formed a lance with her right arm before chucking it towards the ground. The lance exploded by Cornelia's willpower.

An elongated serpentine creature came roaring towards her and exhaled a stream of hot fire.

"Engaging shield systems." Holding up the side of her fullbring's left arm a tower shield shaped projection protected Cornelia's entire frame. Or rather the fullbring's. Unlike Suzaku's fullbring, which was the size of him, Cornelia had a full-sized Knightmare Frame as her fullbring. It was merged to her very soul with Cornelia inside the "brain" of the large robot. If one could peer inside they would see Cornelia wearing a white, featureless suit, her hair cascading down, unstyled and flapping like she was in a tank of water.

At seemingly random intervals, a cluster of seemingly random strings, with some of the strings connected to Cornelia's body, would appear, but these were arrays of spiritual neurons. Cornelia's brain thought it and if it were within the fullbring's capabilities, it would happen. For example, if she thought to throw a lance, she would throw a lance. If she thought wings, she'd get wings.

_If I visualize a high powered sniper rifle, _Cornelia got a Knightmare sized Barret M107. She took aim at a really far away target and shot it into oblivion. Behind her, Cornelia could feel the power of a relatively strong spiritual presence. She turned around to see a dragon made entirely out of shadow with glowing red eyes, but the dragon's only limbs were its wings and it had glowing red eyes. It was Togabito number 888, Smerog.

With a simple exhale the draconic creature fired out a breath of bright yellow fire. Cornelia defended herself with her shield system and pulled out a lance and threw it. It went right through the creature as it flew forward and gnawed on Cornelia's shoulder.

"Get the hell off me!" Cornelia shouted, grabbing the creature's tail and throwing it towards the ground, but a long stretchy red tongue lashed out and grabbed Cornelia's ankle, pulling her with the creature. "Shit!" She used her ability to fly faster upwards and, with tremendous effort, managed to creature more upward force than downward and the tongue snapped off at the root.

Cornelia then created an RPG launcher and took aim as the creature, having crashed into the ground, flew back up towards her.

"Smile," Cornelia said with a smirk and completely disintegrated the creature with the large projectile.

_Simple, _Cornelia thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Southwest of the Tropic of Capricorn and the Prime Meridian <strong>

Propelling himself forward on pure reiatsu alone, Grimmjow Jaegerjacques, looked around, perturbed at the lack of good game, stopping every once in a while to drive his fist through some faces. Nelliel could save the Soul Reapers if she wanted, but Grimmjow had a score to settle.

_Dammit, where is he? The last togabito whose face I punched in said there was a Soul Reaper with a black katana over in this direction. _Grimmjow then felt a trace of Ichigo's reiatsu as he became ecstatic. _Found you!_

Grimmjow flew towards the source only to stop short when he caught glimpse of the fight ahead and Ichigo and Aizen clashing blades as equals. _Yeah I think I'm going to stay away from that one. _He took off in a completely random direction and sought out whatever spiritual pressure that didn't feel like a soul reaper's he could find. He landed northeast of the Tropical line into a cluster of two hundred togabito.

_Dammit, just a whole bunch of small fry. Tch, what a pain in the ass. Ah, well. _Grimmjow busted out a cero and wiped them all out with one single strike.

"Nice shot!"

Grimmjow looked at the small white ghost floating next to him. "Don't you have anyone else to bother?" Grimmjow asked, rubbing his neck.

"Nope! It's just you and me Grimmjow, forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and—" Yammy stopped when a familiar scent wafted through his nose. "OH BOY CAKE!"

Grimmjow palmed his face and chased after the idiotic ghost. He didn't know why, but it was better than constantly looking for small fry to pummel. Besides he could use a good laugh. He found Yammy with his face pressed up against a cake shop that had seen better days. Grimmjow sighed. He had half-hoped Yammy's smelling of cake was just a clever trick from a Togabito with a scent lure. However, thankfully his boredom was finally sated. He felt a really strong presence behind him this time and turned around.

Standing before Grimmjow was a man with metal skin patterned to look like scales, long black hair reminiscent of a Native Britannian's long feather headdress and covered only by togabito bands. "Well now, you seem strong and somewhat on my level. What's your name, Togabito?"

"People call me Ferrum Draco, Togabito number one thirty nine."

"Oh? First time I've met one of you pissants to state an ID number."

"Most don't know their ID tag if they're in the quintuple digits. But any of us beneath one thousand have our numbers ground to us for a while. You seem pretty on my level, arrancar. So if you want a challenge," the togabito egged Grimmjow forward with his claw.

"You want a challenge? You got it! NOW GRIND, PANTERA!"

Grimmjow emerged in his release form and he and leapt at his combat partner with his fist. His enemy turned his arm and blocked with his open palm. The impact blew away everything around them and leveled the cake shop nearby. "Nice moves."

"Well now," Grimmjow chuckled. "This will be interesting." He and the iron-skinned togabito then began to punch and kick each other with movements so fast that their limbs looked like simple blurs. Fists connected with faces. Grimmjow's hierro and Ferrum's iron skin cracked and chipped as their claws raked down each other with intense ferocity. With a powerful forward kick Grimmjow smashed his foot into Ferrum's chest. The powerful togabito recoiled backwards before transforming his right arm into a large, serrated blade and swinging it towards Grimmjow who leapt over it and roared. The power of the sonic scream, forced Ferrum into a crater as the ground beneath him gave way and Ferrum leapt into the air and extended two, smooth, metal dragon-like wings off his back.

"You call that a scream? Nuh uh, this is a scream!" With a mighty yell, a powerful sonic shockwave, carrying with it bits of metal dust barreled towards Grimmjow. The King of Hueco Mundo countered with a cero, stopping the attack from reaching him. He leapt into the air and belted Ferrum across the face with a right hook, sending him spiraling away. Ferrum landed in the dirt and got to his feet before rushing back at Grimmjow and uppercutting him hard in the face. Grimmjow smashed his elbow beneath Ferrum's ribcage before performing a high kick to Ferrum's jaw. He managed to scratch Ferrum's skin with his claws. Ferrum prickled his entire body with sharp, metal spikes, curled into a ball and revved forward towards Grimmjow, smacking him far away with the impact. He disengaged the spikes and rushed forward to put his fist through Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow grabbed it with his paw.

Ferrum looked with a shocked expression as Grimmjow's fiendish grin, "I just remembered. I never told you my name." Grimmjow head-butted Ferrum in the forehead and sent his opponent spiraling away. "I am the King of Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow Jaegerjacques!" Grimmjow held his claws close together as they glowed. "Remember the name AS YOU DIE! DESSAGARON!" Grimmjow whipped his Resurreccion's most powerful technique at Ferrum and pounded the Togabito into the dirt. He had managed to impale the guy several times over and blood was pouring out onto the ground. Grimmjow landed. "Funny, I expected oil with a body made of metal. Guess you're an organic being after all," He smirked again, "Not that it matters. On my level? Don't make me laugh, this isn't anywhere close to my real strength. Heck I'd say right now you're no stronger than Yammy in his Resurreccion."

"You called?" Yammy's ghost appeared on Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Piss off Yammy, can't you see I'm busy?"

"But you said my name, I'm contractually obligated to appear when that happens?"

"What contract? You just started haunting me for no fucking reason at all!"

"Can I have a muffin?"

"NO YOU MAY NOT HAVE A MUFFIN!"

"Not your real strength you say? Good, I was worried this was all you were capable of," Ferrum stated as his reiatsu began to rise.

Grimmjow was preoccupied. "For the last time you are not Peter Pan…I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THE FUCK THAT IS! I just know you're not him! Why are you even bothering me anyway? Go bother Ulquiorra in hell for crying out loud! I'm sure he'd love to have you around! I hate you! I've always hated you! I—"

Grimmjow was suddenly cut off by a fist to his face that sent him flying and barreling into the dirt. Yammy turned in the direction of the punch. "Uh oh," he fled as fast as his little ghost tail would carry him. Ferrum's whole body was now covered with shadow, though he maintained his physical structure down to the last detail.

Grimmjow sat up, "Ugh, I feel like I do after too much sex. What the hell hit me?" Grimmjow stood up only for a giant ball of shadowy fire as big as him to rocket towards him. "OH FUCK!" Grimmjow just barely managed to dodge out of the way as more similar sized fireballs headed towards him and he ducked and weaved as he made his way towards where he last saw Ferrum. When he arrived, he took one look at Ferrum's new form and formidable reiatsu and uttered, "And this is why I hate you Yammy," Grimmjow said only for Ferrum to turn his right arm into a hammer and pummel Grimmjow into the dirt faster than he could respond. Grimmjow got up though and he wasn't about to take that blow lying down. "Segunda Etapa!" With his ferocity steeled, Grimmjow was primed for action and tore towards Ferrum as the two engaged in physical combat yet again. Grimmjow's thickened hierro managed to avoid the damage from Ferrum's otherwise corrosive shadows and Ferrum's thick skin and thicker shadows minimized the damage from Grimmjow's fearsome blows.

As their fists connected with every punch, countering each other blow for blow, both could only smile at how much fun they were having. Grimmjow hadn't felt this alive in nearly twenty years. Being king wasn't everything it was cracked up to be and no one that attempted to take his throne had been a worthy challenge. Sure he grappled with Nelliel every so often, but that only wound up devolving into another type of grappling in most cases. But he could feel it, as strong as he was, more than trying to fight Ichigo, Ferrum was directly on his level. The two of them were evenly matched and neither one was backing down in the slightest. Still, the fun had to end soon, as with everything, and it was only a matter of time before someone screwed up and someone gained the upper hand during the clash.

And that person was Grimmjow. As Ferrum through a punch that missed Grimmjow's head as he simply craned his neck away from Ferrum's fist he socked the shadowy-iron reptile in the face and sent him into the dirt. Then, Grimmjow pricked his palm with his own claw. "GRAN REY CERO!"

Ferrum counted with a sonic roar that exuded shadowy-metallic breath, but the disadvantage was that the shout could only hold out as long as Ferrum's could exhale in one breath while Grimmjow could keep going since he was firing from his hand. The clash finally stopped when Grimmjow's cero just barely broke through and Grimmjow drove an underhand punch into Ferrum's gut before grabbing the poor bastard by the hair and smashing him into the ground. Ferrum got up and transformed his arm into a blade to cut Grimmjow and managed to get a hit, but as Grimmjow recoiled, the shadows began to evaporate, while Grimmjow's Segunda Etapa still permeated.

"What's the matter? Your time up?"

Ferrum gulped. It was true, his shadow augment couldn't be held indefinitely. Too bad the same couldn't be said for his opponent.

"See ya then," Grimmjow said and with a normal cero, Ferrum was done in, without a trace of skin left behind. "Best. Fight. Ever," Grimmjow commented.

* * *

><p><strong>East of the United States of Japan<strong>

Tia Hallibel was doing her best to do as her friend Nelliel instructed, protect the Earth by defeating Togabito. It was a simple task and so far she hadn't run into anything too dangerous, but as she neared a large mountainous area surrounded by terrain far below the usual sea level—in other words the raised terrain had once been an island—she sensed a very familiar presence, a presence that was all too eager to come out and meet her.

"Tiaaaa," the owner of the reiatsu grinned, "I haven't seen you in nearly two decades."

"Mia," Hallibel scowled.

"Have you come all the way out here to fight mua?" She asked, blinking innocently and putting her hands on her breasts.

"I wasn't trying to, but as long as you're here, I might as well."

"Then let's not waste any time. Segunda Etapa!" Mia was immediately in her mostly nude battle garb.

"You disgust me, you know that? How can you expose yourself so frivolously like its nothing?"

Mia chuckled, "You're one to talk."

"I at least have the decency to cover my modesty, unlike you."

"You know if you'd just let a man into your life, it's not so bad."

"You shameless whore," Hallibel insulted.

Mia simply laughed.

"You know what? I take it back. This is my ultimate chance to absolutely crush you and capitalize my hatred for you. Segunda Etapa!"

* * *

><p><strong>Aogashima<strong>

From far away the landmass that had once been an island, but was now surrounded by red, decaying earth, was the battleground for Hallibel's fraccion.

It was Apache who noticed her superior's Segunda Etapa release, "Whoa, you two feel that?"

"She must've run into someone rather strong," Sun-sun said, sleeve by her mouth.

"It feels so familiar," Apache noted.

"Mia Arruruerie," Mila Rose answered.

"What? You can tell?" Sun-sun questioned.

"Know any other arrancar reiatsu's close to Hallibel-sama's level?"

"Good point," Sun-sun answered.

"Well, if Hallibel-sama is going all out then, don't you think we should too?" Apache suggested.

"Aren't we already?" Mila Rose questioned, noting that all three of them were using their resurreccions.

"I'm talking about putting Allon into action."

"Sounds like a good idea. He could use some exercise after all," Mila Rose noted.

Following this all three fraccion then shouted, "Quimera Parca!"

In the next instant, the tall form of Allon appeared and the massive monster scared away a bunch of togabito who had caught onto Apache, Sun-sun and Mila Rose's presences and intended to fight them, but now sensing and seeing their large friend, thought otherwise.

"Allon! Crush them!" Apache declared.

Allon pulled his massive arm back and punched the ground, turning a few togabito into paste upon impact.

"Well, let's not stand around here watching him, we can fight while he can, no?" Sun-sun noted.

Mila Rose and Apache both nodded. Allon could take care of himself. They all just had to keep their senses peeled for anything particularly dangerous.

* * *

><p><strong>Middle Eastern-Britannia<strong>

"Haineko!" Directing her Zanpakuto's ash to scatter once again, Rangiku cut up a bunch of significantly weak Togabito with her Shikai. She was having a relatively easy time fighting, but still she could only worry about the others. She couldn't even sense Lelouch's reiatsu or anyone's she was particularly close to. The thick merged atmosphere combined with the distance made that next to impossible.

No, wait, she could sense one person's that she took note of as she cut up three more togabito.

He landed next to her and both of them shuffled backwards, backs to each other. "You doin all right Ran-chan?"

"Nothing too dangerous has reached me yet, you?"

"Eh, same pretty much. Wanna team up?"

"Sure," Rangiku said, "Haineko!" she slew four Togabito coming up on the horizon.

"Shinso!" Gin's Shikai went slicing forward and impaled one togabito from a far off distance. As the two fought together, Gin decided to make conversation, "So how's Bankai training coming?" Rangiku didn't say anything. "Oh my, what did I do ta earn da silent treatment this time?"

Rangiku hacked up one more togabito that she shunpoed past as Haineko swept up a circular storm of itself to cut it to ribbons. Gin got near Rangiku as she answered. "It's coming," she answered.

Gin smirked as he and Rangiku took a breather from the lack of sensing togabito upon the horizon. "In other words, little progress?"

"Not exactly," Rangiku said.

"Den what?" Gin asked, leaning forward on a rock.

"It's not primed for battle yet. I need a bit more time with Haineko."

"Oh?" Gin was intrigued, "You don't say? So, if you were to use it now…?"

"I have very little control over it. Like I said, it's not ready for combat. I could easily slip out of consciousness or have it fail on me when I need it to work the most."

"And? I'm here aren't I? We need every advantage we can get in dis war Ran-chan. I'll stick around, sides, I want ta see how ya been progressin wit my own eyes."

"Funny, considering you hardly open them."

Gin chuckled a little. "Say, Ran-chan?"

"Hmm?" Rangiku looked towards him.

"Something I been meanin ta ask ya for a while, just never got around ta doin it."

"Oh? And what's that?"

Gin dug into his pocket and flung a small object at Rangiku, "Here, catch."

Rangiku caught it with her palm facing her friend and opened her hand to look at what she had received. Her eyes trembled at what she was holding. It was a small, red, metal ring with an array of diamonds, covering one-fourth of the circumference.

"I ripped it off some cheeky ass noble bout thirty years ago. It was a prize ta be held onto, course never had the courage ta actually do something, with it. Was worried I might kick da bucket and after da whole business with Kurosaki-san, I was kinda discouraged, but I got over it. So whatdya say, Ran-chan? You? Me? Lots little feet running across da carpet?"

"I…I don't know what to say."

"What's a matter Haineko got your tongue?" Gin chuckled at his lame joke.

Rangiku wasn't sure what to think. Sure Gin had stolen this ring, but he got it for her and she knew what he was trying to say. "You…I…"

"Eh, if you don't want to," Gin shrugged, "at least keep the ring. I'm tired of hanging onto the tiny thing. Always afraid I'm gonna lose it." He turned around only for Rangiku to hang her arms over his shoulders and kiss his cheek.

"I accept," she told him.

Gin smiled, "Well now dat da sappy stuff's outta da way. I think we got some company headed towards us."

Rangiku felt it as did Gin. More togabito were approaching from the south.

Gin sighed. "Ayah, bunch a small fry. We don't even need our shikai for them. Race ya!" Gin zipped away.

"Ah, hey!" Rangiku followed after him. "Don't make change my mind!" she chastised. As she followed after Gin to fight alongside him she looked back down at the ring clutched in her fist with a smile. _Gin, thank you. _She slipped the ring onto her finger and with a fierce battle cry leapt into battle alongside the captain of squad 12. _Ichimaru Rangiku…has a nice ring to it. _

* * *

><p><strong>Peruvian-Britannia<strong>

Yachiru was running around, Zanpakuto sheathed behind her back, bouncing up and down as she ran. She and Kenpachi had gotten separated when they first arrived and now Yachiru was hopelessly lost trying to track him down. She wasn't even bothering with her Zanpakuto. Her reiatsu alone was enough to get rid of most of the togabito dumb enough to get in her way, or the occasional fist to the face.

She was trailing up north, for once actually heading in Kenpachi's general directions despite being a significant distance from him. She skidded to a halt though, once again, and looked at her surroundings, hmming to herself, trying to decide where to head next. However, her thought patterns were interrupted by the presence of a togabito off to her right. The togabito was a white werewolf, with blue eyes, the size of a barn: togabito #533 Shiverfang Whitepelt. In her youth, Yachiru would've jumped on the creature's back and taken it for a piggy back ride, but now older and wiser, she simply looked at the thing with slight disinterest.

"Hey, I'm trying to find Kenny, do you mind not bothering me?" Yachiru asked, as if the large creature was no threat to her at all.

The werewolf became enraged at Yachiru not taking it seriously and made to crush her with its paw. It only realized too late that Yachiru was pushing its paw up lazily with her bare hand.

"No, seriously, I can't find him. Have you seen him?"

With a fearsome roar the beast brought its other hand down to smash Yachiru between its paws.

"I guess you haven't seen him then," Yachiru was pushing against Whitepelt's paws with minimal effort and staring up at him with the same slightly bored look. "That's disappointing. Oh well, gotta send you back to hell now I guess. With a fearsome leap and a kick with the most force she could muster behind it, Yachiru kicked Shiverfang so hard, his head exploded from the reiatsu difference. Yachiru dropped to the ground on one knee and looked around. "Darn it, now I don't know where I was going." She shrugged, "Oh well." She ran off in a random direction, _which was exactly the direction she came from!_

* * *

><p><strong>Tropical Rain Forest<strong>

While the oceans were dried up that didn't mean the whole planet was deforested. Starrk was sleeping with his head resting against a tree while Lilynette flung pebbles across the dried bed of red earth that had once been the Amazon River. Starrk had just been kicking back doing nothing despite Lilynette's protests.

He was a blinding beacon of reiatsu and most togabito were too stupid not to seek him out and combusted instantaneously upon getting too close. Starrk knew that if there was going to be a really strong enemy that it would find him. He wouldn't have to go seek it out. Besides, it was a pain in the ass to get all the way to Earth from Hueco Mundo and so he wanted to sleep…despite having been sleeping before Nelliel rallied for the march into living world territory.

Suddenly though, both he and Lilynette heard a loud roar from overhead above the canopy. And in the next instant a rain of meteors showered down upon the rain forest. Starrk yawned and stretched only to see the forest looking like Germany after its major war back in the 20th. "Damn, this place really is going to hell." He heard the loud roar from overhead.

"Whoa, look at that thing," Lilynette pointed to the sky. High above in the air a large black dragon was circling overhead.

Starrk rubbed his head. "Well, he seems strong. I can feel a great pressure from all the way down here. Finally, a worthy challenge." Starrk walked over to Lilynette and put his hand on her head. "Kick about, Los Lobos! Segunda Etapa!" In his winged wolf form, Starrk took to the skies and flapped his wings at the same altitude as his enemy. "You seem strong, togabito."

"You are not a creature I am familiar with, yet you exude the scent of an arrancar."

"I am an arrancar," Starrk stated, "This is my Segunda Etapa release."

"I can't say I'm familiar with such a release type, but I've heard the rumors of cultivation from the number three. Still, though you seem incredibly powerful, to think you are on my level is laughable, arrancar."

"Oh yeah, why what's your rank?" Starrk asked.

"I am the dragon who devours whole countries, the bane of hominid existence, the first born of the dragon king of ancient draconic lore, Kankuiirushi!"

"Never heard of you," Starrk responded, landing on air.

"Insolent beast!" Kankuiirushi exhaled a powerful jet stream of flames. Starrk countered with a cero. The attacks canceled each other as Kankuiirushi and the strongest natural arrancar to ever live clashed in battle as Starrk pounced at Kankuiirushi with his paw and slashed the dragon's wing. The black dragon exhaled lightning this time, zapping Starrk and actually dealing damage.

Starrk shook off his disorientation before rearing back and howling, the force of the scream, was powerful, but his opponent didn't stagger an inch. _Oh this is definitely going to be worth my time. _Starrk thought as he took flight again. _Lilynette, let's hit this guy with everything we've got. I think I've finally found a worthy challenge. _

_**All right! **_Lilynette was overjoyed. For once in his life, Starrk would use every last bit of his power and actually fight seriously. This would definitely be a fight worth remembering.

* * *

><p><strong>Franklin City, Britannia<strong>

Kenpachi was in stage five of his Shikai and Vanguard was using his La Tecla. Both were evenly matched with Vanguard's increase in power over the last twenty years having closed the gap between him and Kenpachi. Both of their swords had broken and they'd been reduced to slugging away at each other with their fists, Vanguard even reduced his size to match Kenpachi's just to make the fight a little more interesting. His horns had also been broken.

"You're discovering it, aren't you?" Kenpachi asked his foe as they locked fists. "The joys of battle. Admit it, you're having fun, aren't you?"

"Heh, perhaps, I am," Vanguard responded. He opened his mouth to create a cero only for Kenpachi to sock him in the jaw and the cero to explode inside his mouth. Vanguard regenerated his jaw and resnapped his neck bones back in place with his hand. "I take that back, I definitely am." Vanguard rushed forward as he let loose a flurry of punches. Kenpachi did the same their fists beating into each other, neither one caring about the injuries they were receiving.

Vanguard kicked Kenpachi alongside the cheek and the 11th Division captain returned the favor by punching Vanguard so hard in the face he spun around for a few moments and dropped to his hands and one knee

"Dammit, I wish my sword wasn't broken," Kenpachi said kind of quickly, "But I'm really enjoying this, so it's all right."

"Hah, same," Vanguard said, pushing up off the ground, "As easily as a sword could end the fight, for once I think I've finally found one of you that can equal my power." Vanguard rushed forward, "I am most impressed!"

Kenpachi recoiled back and reached a hand inside his mouth. He pulled out something small and white. "Damn, I liked that tooth," he said, flicking it away. He tensed up his muscles, drawing more energy from his Zanpakuto to keep the fight going. For once in his life Kenpachi never felt so alive. He was fighting an opponent he could go toe to toe with and they were countering his every blow, matching his every strike, and surviving his every assault. Kenpachi rushed back at Vanguard and punched him again, pushing the arrancar lord back. However, there was a difference between this punch and the last one, but Kenpachi couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Vanguard recognized it though as he fixed the broken ribs inside his body. Something was behind that blow more than just Kenpachi's fist, but he had no time to think on it as Kenpachi came at him again. Vanguard dodged and swept down low to knock Kenpachi to the ground. He punched down, but Kenpachi rolled to the side and then took his fist and smashed Vanguard a good one again with a nasty left hook.

_Heh, I don't know what's going on, but my punches feel stronger all of a sudden._

_**It's because you're not holding yourself back. **_

_The fuck you talking about?_

As Vanguard got up and he began throwing more punches. Kenpachi began to block with unusual readiness and ease than before. _**You have always held yourself back without even realizing it. In your conquest to enjoy fighting, you extend fights by weakening yourself, giving your opponent handicaps, but now you've found an opponent that can match your strength, that can take everything you can muster and it only makes your soul cry out for blood louder.**_

_So what are you saying? _Kenpachi asked as he smashed Vanguard so hard he bounced on the ground.

_**Your bloodlust is sated. All your life, you've wanted a fight you could really sink your teeth into and now you've found it at last. You know nothing is going to top this, so why bother, no?**_

_Heh, suppose that's true. _Kenpachi ran towards Vanguard and kicked him in the shoulder and sent him flying.

_**And so what's the point of drawing out a battle you know will never reach the same level of joy as this one. So, if you stop holding back, if you fight every battle with your full strength maybe, just maybe, an even stronger opponent will come along. **_

_And what happens when the day comes that even not holding back won't be enough?_

_**When that day comes, you will need to possess my true power, but until then, this is enough, don't you think?**_

_Heh, suppose so. _

_**Then you know what you have to do.**_

_Yeah, I gotta finish this. _Kenpachi stood up straight and intensified his reiatsu to its peak. All of the energy he wasn't releasing before, even without his eyepatch on, he was now drawing upon and it was so crushing that it was just a little off from equaling Nyra's. "Sorry, Vanguard. It's been fun, but this is it, the end of the line."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've really made me enjoy this battle and as thanks, I'm gonna kill you now, but hey, if you ever escape hell, challenge me again, cause this was certainly a fucking wild ride." And with that, Kenpachi took his fist and with a powerful right hook, smashed the top half of Vanguard's torso right off the rest of the body. Victory had been attained.

* * *

><p><strong>North of Britannia<strong>

Along the scraggily red earth, Shisato fought her way through droves of togabito with her Shikai already active. She made sure to stay away from anything particularly dangerous. Keiichi needed her alive. In the interest of self-preservation, Shisato had to stay away from the lower triple digits. As she smashed her fist through another togabito, she smelled a familiar scent: sake. Odd considering how far out she was from civilization.

"Hey, you there with the vice-captain level reiatsu, identify yourself," She heard the voice come from behind a nearby rock. However, though she didn't completely recognize the reiatsu, the voice was impossible to mistake.

_It can't be. _"Ikkaku?"

"No, that's my name, I asked you for—" From behind the rock a togabito walked out. His identity was undeniable: Madarame Ikkaku. "Shisato?"

"Ikkaku…you're a—"

"Togabito? Seems that way," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "Though I guess a bunch of drunken bar fights and unnecessary assaults will do that to you even if you become part of the Gotei 13. I think I've got only eight years left. I talked to some other pretty chill togabito they said I couldn't have been sentenced to more than thirty years in this place."

Shisato was unsure what to do. The order was to defeat all the togabito and send them back where they came from, but this was Ikkaku, the father of her baby. How could she fight him?

"You seem well," Ikkaku said to her, pulling out the sake bottle at his side and drinking it.

"Ah…ahn," Shisato nodded. "I'm a mother now."

"Wha-ho, no kidding? Who's the lucky man?" Ikkaku asked, taking a drink.

"You are," Shisato said.

Ikkaku spit out his sake. "Say what? I thought I was just hallucinating as I was dying, did my little guys really swim?"

Shisato nodded, but she didn't look happy. "His name is Keiichi. He reminds me so much of you every day."

"Why don't you sound happy about it then, is it because I'm gone?"

Shisato tensed up. "No, it's just—"

"Did your parents kick you out for having an illegitimate child?"

"No. It's just—"

"Yumichika isn't being an ass about the whole thing is he?"

"It's because I have to kill you!" Shisato exclaimed, eyes closed staring at the ground. Tears dripped to the floor. "You're a togabito…I'm a soul reaper," her shoulders shook, "We're enemies."

Ikkaku walked over to Shisato and put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, Shisato, I don't care if you were a mongoose and I was a cobra. Ain't no one gonna make us fight, you hear me babe?"

"But—" Shisato blinked out tears.

Ikkaku took a step back, Zanpakuto resting on his shoulder, staring at the ground, "Not every togabito in hell is a violent crazy murderer, some of us just gotta own up to some dumb decisions. I've met all kinds of crazy idiots with relatively small sentences for making plenty of dumb life decisions. Heck, I imagine almost all of squad eleven is gonna go to hell for a period of time," he smacked his scabbard lightly against Shisato's forehead, "So don't be looking at me like we have to fight because society says so. There are plenty of us out there fighting our own kind. So stop looking so sad. We're not enemies."

"Ikkaku," Shisato stepped forward and put her arms around him, burying her head in his shoulder, so happy to see him again, despite the circumstances.

"All right, cut the sappy crap. The Shisato I know is a warrior stronger than most of the idiots we used to supervise so quit sobbing like a stereotypical widowed housewife."

Shisato smiled and rubbed her eyes. "Okay."

"Awesome. Now then," Ikkaku tilted his head back over his shoulder, "Yo, you done taking a breather? I got reason to go knock some heads."

From behind the rock stepped pyrite armor wearing Togabito carrying a sword and shield. "I suppose so."

"Shisato, meet a friend of mine whose been buddying around with me for the last twelve years despite being five hundred ranks higher: Togabito number twenty: Orin."

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And thus ends another fun filled chapter of Soul Chess. I'm sure a bunch of you are going to have mixed feelings about Ikkaku being a togabito, but the more I thought about it the more I thought that a short sentence seemed legit and he is right about what he said there are people in hell who have really short sentences for just being crazy idiots. You know all those times people say "I'm going to hell for doing this". Well they're right if they don't do something equally nice to balance it out and Ikkaku kind of has to pay up for being…well himself lol. I'll probably show him, Shisato and Orin next chapter along with Mashiro, Tessai, Soifon, Jinta and Ururu, Nelliel and then I'll begin wrapping up the fights if there's room left after that or I could just throw another freaking curve ball to drag this battle out for two more chapters. Of course, just because the battle is ending, like I said, it doesn't mean the arc is ending. I'll TELL you when the arc is over. Or rather, you'll KNOW when the arc is over. Now then, hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you next time).**


	193. Vera's Voice, Nel's Ire, Starrk's Effort

**(A/N: I think we may only have two chapters left of this heated battle—heh gettit?—and three of the entire arc, but we will see. I'm sure most of you have figured out the next "big reveal" I'm culminating to, but for the really, **_**really**_** dense, I'm not going to confirm or deny your theories or even if we're on the same page. So here's more awesomeness brought to you by yours truly. Enjoy. Also I do mean Unohana in the beginning. She's captain commander so she calls all shots, even though Momo is 4****th**** Division captain. NOTE: Kankuiirushi speaks in wishy-washy Hebrew. I can translate characters no problem, but google translate does not provide the vowels so I had to do my best to guess. As he is an Expy of Alduin I substituted the Dovah language for the Hebrew one. And if you're then wondering why his name is Japanese it's because that if I tried my best to translate Alduin's Dovah name to Hebrew it'd come out: Masachatot Lohtahrohf Ohdohn—or something that's at least that long—and that's a bit of a mouthful. Now then, enjoy the chapter. And I'll only provide translation if Kankuiirushi doesn't repeat himself in more understandable language).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>New Zealand-Britannia<strong>

With a blast of frigid air from her Zanpakuto, Isane sent another togabito packing. The normally timid vice-captain was standing on her own two feet and showing just why she was a vice-captain. She could hurt just as well as she could heal. While the 4th Division's specialization was kaido, creating a healing station could not be afforded. Unohana had made it clear that fighting to one's last breath was the top priority. Setting up a rest station with such a widespread battlefield anyway would be next to impossible she figured. If the 4th division set up a rest station it would deprive other possible areas of manpower and every last Soul Reaper was needed on the battlefield.

Isane knew better than to push herself. She was good at reiatsu detection and fairly decent with Shunpo. Being able to avoid more dangerous togabito would be possible even from such a distance that she couldn't even see them. Still, she couldn't help but worry as to how many of her fellow soul reapers she might find out did not make it upon her return to the Soul Society. In particular, her sister Kiyone was at the forefront of her mind. During battle preparations, Kiyone and Isane had had a little talk about romance.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours ago…<strong>

Kiyone stood in front of her sister's bedroom as the woman was flipping through a scrapbook. So many fond memories between her entering the Shino Academy, the day Kiyone was born, her graduation day, Kiyone entering the academy, Kiyone's graduation day, making fukutaicho, parties, special events, division and family photos, they were all secure within this book. Isane always looked at her scrapbook before a major battle ever since she'd been with the phantoms. It brought her a sense of calmness and serenity to look at the book and know that there was something worth fighting for.

"Onee-san."

"Eh?" Isane picked her head up and turned to see Kiyone standing in the door, hand on the inside wall, looking troubled. "Oh, Kiyone, I didn't hear you come in, what's the matter?"

Kiyone walked in and sat down on her sister's bed. Isane turned her chair around to look at her sister. "I've been doing a lot of thinking about what's about to happen. We're going to be in the middle of a really terrifying warzone aren't we?"

"Yeah," Isane said with a depressed look. She didn't like fighting that's why she was the 4th division's fukutaicho. She was like the captain commander and her current captain, both would rather make peace, but they were very good at making war.

"And…this battle…it's more intense than anything we've ever faced. I'm worried."

Isane walked over and sat down next to her sister and put a reassuring arm around her. "Hey, we've been through a lot already. We're hardened veterans. We'll be fine."

"It's not us I'm worried about," Kiyone said looking like a sad puppy, "It's the captain."

"Ukitake-taicho?"

Kiyone nodded, "He said this was going to be a battle of attrition." Kiyone gripped her Shihakusho. "After we lost Sentaro during Aizen's attack, I thought that was the end of all the hardships. I know being a Soul Reaper means you have to fight, but I never imagined things like this. What if the captain's sickness afflicts him at the worst possible time? I know he's been having one of his strong periods, but there's always that chance." Anguish appeared on the 3rd seat's face. "I don't want Ukitake-taicho to die. He's been so good to me all these years. That's why I never asked for a transfer. I don't want to serve another captain for the rest of my life!"

"Have you told him that?" Isane asked Kiyone.

Kiyone looked up at her sister. She was smiling. "Lamperouge-taicho once said that if you don't let out strong feelings and you miss your chance to let them out, they will haunt you for the rest of your days. So tell Ukitake-taicho how much he means to you."

"I can't," Kiyone bent forward in anguish, "Ukitake-taicho is a proud captain and a noble. We're just a commoner family from the market district."

Isane gave her sister a reassuring hug. "I understand. Ukitake-taicho feels like he exists on another level than you do, that you can't close the distance between you two because you're afraid that attempting to do so just might widen the gap altogether. But if you do nothing and something happens, you'll only feel worse."

There was a long silence before Kiyone broke it. "Do you promise to stay alive, onee-san?"

"I promise, Kiyone. Nothing will separate us."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

Isane continued to hack, slash and blast frigid air at Togabito that got in her way. For her sister's sake, she would continue to fight everything that got in her path that she could handle. With a fierce battle cry she launched a Sokatsui at a passing Togabito only to drop to the ground on one knee. Sweat trickled down her face. This battle was going on for a rather long period of time. Isane didn't know if the Soul Society could keep up their efforts for much longer

* * *

><p><strong>West of Australia, East of Africa<strong>

With a fearsome flip kick, Kiyone smashed a togabito's head off using the greaves from her Shikai: Usaginoashi. "Taicho!"

Ukitake shunpoed up alongside her. "I'm right here, Kiyone. Something the matter?"

"Just making sure you're all right," she said.

Ukitake smiled at her. "I've never felt better," he gripped a fist, "I haven't had to push myself too hard. For the time being I—"

As if on cue he began coughing and blood poured from his mouth. Ukitake dropped to one knee, "Taicho!"

"I'm fine," Ukitake said, making a hacking sound to clear his throat of the iron liquid.

"No you're not," Kiyone said apprehensively. She knelt down at his side and began to use kaido to restore his strength. However, as she began to restore it, she noticed something. _Taicho's reiatsu is so low…but he said…_ Kiyone became distraught. "You've been lying to me! You've been pushing yourself, haven't you? I told you to take it easy, taicho!"

"Kiyone, I am a captain of the Gotei. I have to act in a manner befitting that of a captain. It is my duty and my responsibility to protect the world of the living, even at the cost of my life. That's what it means to be a soul reaper. That's what it means to be a member of the Gotei Thirteen."

"But you can't die! I don't want to serve under a different captain. You've been the best captain ever," Kiyone flashbacked to her first day in division 13, "Ever since I joined the Thirteenth division you've always been the best boss a girl could ask for so you can't die Ukitake-taicho, you mean too much to me!"

"Kiyone," Ukitake was shocked at his subordinate's revelation. Sure, Kiyone was devoted to him to a level he'd call obsessive, but he hadn't expected it to be this great. The girl looked like she was going to cry as she chastised him, selfishly telling him that he had to live for her sake and he selfishly could not find the strength to grant that promise. He coughed again.

"Taicho," Kiyone stated in worry.

"Kiyone, I'm glad I had someone like you in my life."

"Taicho!"

Ukitake coughed and then collapsed against Kiyone in exhaustion. He was still breathing, but he wouldn't be for long. _Why? Why now? Just as he knows my feelings, why now does he have to die? _Tears welled up in Kiyone's eyes. The presences of many togabito began to swarm the area. They were too strong for Kiyone especially with Ukitake in such a condition. "Taicho!" Kiyone shook Ukitake in desperation. "Taicho you have to get up! Taicho you can't die! I need you!" As loud as she could, Kiyone called out in sheer desperation and anguish. "You can't die Ukitake-taicho!"

_**He won't die…**_

Kiyone heard the voice in her head through the use of Tenteikura, "Huh?"

_**He won't die…**_

…_**I'll make sure of it**_

In the next instant a Soul Reaper appeared through the use of Shunpo and with her sealed blade cut off the heads of several togabito before shifting position to stand in front of Ukitake and Kiyone. Kiyone saw the long mahogany hair and the armband of the #1 on the Soul Reaper's armband.

"V-Vera-fukutaicho?"

"Stay behind me, Kiyone." Vera swung her blade down. "Leave it to me."

"Y-you talked to me." Vera hardly spoke to anyone and here she was freely speaking to Kiyone. More importantly her hair was down behind her and Kiyone could feel confidence emitting from Vera. But that wasn't all she was sensing. _Is this…captain class reiatsu?_

With another swift movement, Vera continued to hack up several togabito with no trouble at all, several of them whose reiatsu would give someone with a standard vice-captain's rank trouble.

A togabito tried to attack Kiyone from behind, but suddenly, without calling it by name, Vera entered her shikai state and launched her pinwheel blade at it which instead of firing in a straight path, curved around Kiyone's shoulder and decapitated the togabito before returning to Vera's Zanpakuto as she backflipped to catch it and then jammed it into the chest of a togabito sneaking up behind her, cutting all the way down to the bone as it fell forward and bled out.

_Shikai without calling it out?_

Vera began to notice that more and more togabito were swarming the area. _No choice it seems. _Vera flared her reiatsu as she made her blade spin and spin and spin to the point where it sounded like a jet turbine it was spinning so quickly. "Baaaan-kai!" She exclaimed. In the next instant there was a flash of red mist. As the mist began to permeate through the air, Vera was seen with two black bracelets around her arms with curved spikes emitting from little slots in the accessory. The blades extended outwards each a little bit bigger than a dagger. There was also a larger version of these bracelets, like a large chakram, rotating behind Vera's back. The blades on this rotating wheel were the size of normal swords. Vera was also wearing a spiked collar around her neck. "Chi Kamisori Minagoroshi." **(Blood Razor Bloodbath). **

Kiyone stared. _Incredible...I don't believe it...Vera achieved Bankai. _

Vera moved with the speed befitting that of someone with her years and experience and reappeared behind Kiyone and Ukitake as she hooked her arm around the neck of her target and spun the blades of her bracelet and let the blades dig deep into its neck until it bled out. The methodic look on Vera's face as she did this was in stark contrast to her usual timid look when she killed. The togabito disappeared, but the blood remained like a brush stroke of paint flung across the air three-dimensionally. Vera moved her hands towards her chest and then upwards towards the sky. The blood moved with her as though she could control it. And then she crossed her wrists over each other and snapped her fingers. Instantly the blood transformed into two large broadswords that hardened to the consistency of steel, which she then grabbed hold of and impaled two togabito coming up behind her through the stomach. She then crossed the blades over each other, went sailing over Kiyone's head, and used the blades to hack apart a particularly large togabito as she landed on the other side of it. The blood from it began to coil around her as the blood used to make the broadswords liquidized again. Vera hardened the blood into a giant sphere which she then launched a far ways away. The ball exploded like a bomb, detonating everything around it.

Vera noticed a few togabito up in the air. She grabbed hold of the large ring behind her back and chucked it with all her might as it zigzagged through the air and sliced all the togabito to pieces before returning to Vera who returned it to its neutral position behind her back.

In the next instant a very large Togabito appeared behind her. It looked like a mole and an alligator had an offspring. The creature was clearly superior to vice-captain class, but not quite captain class. Vera turned around and stuck her right index and middle fingers into the creature's chest, right at the base of the sternum, penetrating skin and reaching bone. In the next instant, the creature exploded into giblets.

Vera then walked over to Ukitake and Kiyone, shrunk the blades in on her bracelets and put a hand on Ukitake's shoulder. "Mune odoru." **(Adrenaline Rush) **Blood-colored energy seeped through the slots of Vera's bracelets and appeared to superficially entered Ukitake's body through his shoulder. His eyes shot open and he coughed, but no blood came out.

"Taicho?"

Vera took a few steps back and disengaged Bankai. She put her sword away. "He should be fine in a few moments. My bankai allows me to supplement my own life energy and add it to anothers. I can also supercharge my own life energy in short bursts, but that didn't appear to be necessary during combat."

Kiyone gave Vera a wide-eyed stare. There were three norms in the Soul Society: Gin kept his eyes squinted, Rurichiyo spoke in plural first person, and, most importantly, Vera Ukitake did not talk! It was freaking Kiyone out. "V-Vera-fukutaicho." Another thing worth noting was that Vera was still without her eyepatch, allowing the stitches that sewed her missing eye shut to be in full view.

Vera turned around. "I'm coming clean with the Gotei Thirteen," Vera stated, hand on her Zanpakuto's handle. "Lamperouge-taicho came clean with his past, it's about time I came clean with mine. I won't hide behind my timid façade anymore. I have embraced my true nature and I will go before the court and reveal my history. If this is the last time I will fight, I will give it my all."

"What do you mean 'last time you will fight'?" Kiyone asked.

Vera tilted her head down and began to walk away, "You will understand, soon." She used Shunpo and vanished from the area leaving her adoptive brother and Kiyone behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Along the Himalayas<strong>

Three relatively young arrancar were fighting in a group together. One was a girl with short brown hair coming down to cover one eye, both of which were blue. She was rather busty with mask fragments placed like a neck guard in the appropriate spot, like Ichigo in Shikai. She carried a thin scimitar as a Zanpakuto which she kept in a navy scabbard sheathed behind her back with a guard shaped like a bat. Her hollow hole was on her stomach. Her demeanor and development could make her pass for someone the age of 27, despite her body only having the growth of someone 17 years of age. Her name was Tallisandra.

The next oldest was a boy with unruly, flat blue hair and brown eyes. He was very short and had mask fragments resembling a forehead bone where it was expected to be. He carried a dark green handled Zanpakuto in a brown scabbard with a thin rectangular guard. His hollow hole was along his right pectoral. His name was Fenrique and he looked about 13.

Following them was a girl who hadn't quite hit puberty yet and looked no older than 10. She had mint green hair that split halfway down towards her back with hairbands around the bottoms of her hair. She had big, light brown eyes and her mask fragments created two little fragments of her upper jaw bone from the first molar to the bicuspids on both sides of her jaw. She was wearing a skirt in contrast to Tallisandra who wore form-fitting leggings and Fenrique who wore loose fitting normal hakama. She had a broadsword crossed over her back in a scabbard that matched her hair. Her hollow hole was just beneath her left collarbone. Her name was Arietta.

Although inexperienced, these three warriors were tough opponents for a lot of togabito that had come their way, considering they fought well as a group because they were siblings. Tallisandra, being the oldest had the most powerful resurreccion: Chupacabra con alas **(Chupacabra with wings) **had her vicious claws, quick moving tail, and a cero so nasty that it was like it had the power of two ceroes behind it. Fenrique's resurreccion, Puerco Espin, **(Porcupine)** made him the most defensive of the three with his sharp spines all across the backs of the armor that appeared when he released his resurreccion. Arietta's resureccion was called La Ligre **(The Liger). **She was the fastest of the group, but also the most inexperienced, as well as the weakest. Her resurreccion forced her on all fours as she obtained a feline-like body and the capability to rend, slash and bite her way through her enemies.

However, though they were strong, the three of them had been pounded into the mountain side by a particularly strong Togabito: #78, Phoebe Clamora.

She laughed as she approached to finish them off. "Fufufu, it was amusing to think that a bunch of children like you thought you could actually defeat me. It's quite a shame having to kill brats like you. Normally I just kill whatever's in my way, but given the tenacity you three put up I've grown kind of attached. However," Phoebe's lips turned upward to create what was technically a smile, "I just don't have any more fun to be gotten from you."

Arietta whimpered as she clung to Fenrique for comfort. Tallisandra stood up and made to attack Phoebe with her sealed blade, but with the flat of her hand the Togabito snapped it clean off.

"That was stupid, little girl. You die first!"

"Tallisandra!" Fenrique shouted. Arietta screamed in terror at the hopes that someone might come to her and her siblings' aid.

Phoebe swung down her large claymore to hack Tallisandra in half, but her blade was stopped by the dense hierro of another arrancar. She had long sea-green hair, a skull-shaped mask fragment at the top of her head. It was Nelliel Tu, Queen of Hueco Mundo.

Tallisandra blinked, "M-mother?"

Nelliel looked back with a look of dire concern on her face, "Are you three all right?" Tallisandra nodded, stuttering a little in her grunting confirmation. "Good, get out of her and do your best to recover your injuries." Nelliel looked at the togabito in front of her with a hateful scowl. "Leave this woman to me."

"Mama, will you be all right?" Arietta asked her. "She's really strong."

"Don't worry," Nelliel said, smiling at her daughter with kind eyes, "I'll finish this shortly." The frigid wind blew fiercely into Nelliel's face causing her hair to flap in the breeze. Then, with a fierce punch Nelliel cracked a few of Phoebe's ribs as she smacked her fist into her chest. "Go!" she exclaimed again. "Tallis," she said, referring to her daughter by her nickname, "Get your siblings to safety."

"Yes mother," Tallisandra and her younger siblings fled the scene and Nelliel caught up with Phoebe as she sank into the snow.

Phoebe got up and stared at Nelliel with a psychotic smirk as the arrancar queen stared at her with a dull, hateful glare. Her hand was on her scabbard, sword ready to be drawn on a dime. "My, my, my, aren't you gorgeous," Phoebe licked her lips, "Oh the things I can do to that body."

"You are beneath me," Nelliel said with a cold stare, "You will never come close to defeating me." She drew out her sword and crouched as she held her blade by her waist, "If you were not a togabito, this is usually the part where I tell my opponent that I will not kill them because they are not a warrior. However, you hurt people very important to me. Nobody attempts to kill my children and escapes the wrath of my blade."

"Awww, a mother with a heart," Phoebe laughed, fingertips by her lips, "I've killed, corrupted and tortured plenty of women like you. In fact," Phoebe's smirk grew wider, "They're my favorite."

"You disgust me," Nelliel said with a tone to match her words.

"Hate me?" Phoebe beckoned Nelliel forward with a hungry look in her eye and a waggling finger. "Come and get me."

With a swift push off the ground, Nelliel charged like a ram at her enemy, shoulder turned towards her opponent, blade curved inwards as she struck forward and swung up and to the side, pushing up on Phoebe's blade as the togabito blocked the strike. Phoebe was destabilized as Nelliel's swing took her into a spin and as she rose into the air she spun with her blade in front of her, turning her body into a revolving sphere of bladed pain. Phoebe took several lacerations to the front of her body and stepped back as Nelliel flipped backwards twice before charging in swiftly and striking again. Phoebe did her best to block and hopped back as Nelliel swung in to avoid being put off her game. However, the mere force of the swing was enough for Phoebe to feel the impact from Nelliel's sword.

Phoebe smirked with delight. "Impressive, my skull-headed goddess," Phoebe said, taking more delight in eyeing up Nelliel, "Let's see how you like this." The sound of stretching, pulsing skin resounded as Phoebe's body cracked and mutated to allow her arms and legs to grow in muscle tone and change color to a dandelion hue. Her pupils vanished and her eyes turned hungry and feral. Her veins pulsed with energy and her teeth looked fiercer than a shark's jaw with all their jagged edges. Furthermore Nelliel noticed Phoebe's sword arm begin to vibrate at an intense speed in a very controlled space as Phoebe then brought her sword arm forward, swinging with one hand. Nelliel dodged to the side via Sonido as a crevasse was created in the mountain base. An avalanche fell as the plates in the mountain shifted, rising the altitude of Nelliel and Phoebe's battle.

"You like?" Phoebe goaded with a fanged grin. "It's my special attack. I'm impressed you were able to dodge. If that had hit you directly, I would've sliced you to ribbons. But of course, you hollows just go to hell and become my plaything."

_She's right about one thing. That attack was way too powerful for me to get hit by it. I can't take the risk at this state. But she's wrong about another. _"Your plaything? Perhaps that is true for the ones that are true sinners. The ones that are true beasts are punished. But I am not a beast. I am a warrior. Our kind is redeemed upon our deaths, but I am not dying today." Nelliel held her blade perpendicular with her both, opposite hand against the flat end of the sword tip. "And you will pay for attacking my children. Declare, Gamuza."

Nelliel transformed into her centaurid state and raked her front right hoof into the ground. Nelliel then charged and stabbed down at Phoebe with her lance. Her weapon impacted against the togabito's stomach, but couldn't penetrate all the way through the tough skin and reiatsu. Nelliel and Phoebe were surprisingly well matched. Phoebe took a swing at Nelliel's head, but she pivoted and bucked her in the face with her hind legs, sending the togabito flying. Nelliel then turned around and took pinpoint aim at Phoebe's body.

"Lanzor Verde!" The lance went swirling through the air as a mach cone and an intense pressure formed around it, but Phoebe managed to bend her body back and fall cleanly into the snow as Nelliel's lance went sailing away. She called back for it as it spun like a boomerang and the blunt side smacked into Phoebe's head on the return trip as the togabito got to her feet. Nelliel galloped forward as Phoebe put up her defense to block Neliel's incoming strike, but defending was what Nelliel wanted. "Lanzor Verde!"

The lance went whizzing forward again and impacted into Phoebe's claymore, shattering it and drilling a fierce wound into the togabito's chest.

"It's over," Nelliel said as she called back her lance. It twisted as it was pulled out, opening the wound further as blood cascaded out onto the ground. Phoebe dropped to one knee and put a hand on the large wound in her chest. "I am going to kill you, but how painful your death will be will depend upon your next action." Nelliel prepared to throw her lance again. "Try to stand," She picked up her front legs, "and I will kill you with this."

"Kill me?" Phoebe's eyes glinted with delight and her lips turned upwards in a gleeful smile as blood trickled down her mandible. "Why would you want to do that?" Her reiatsu surged. "The fun is just beginning!" Phoebe increased in girth and height to match Allon's size and a long, serpentine, sizable tail grew out from the base of her spine. Her yellow skin became leathery and scaly. Her nose became like that of an aardvark and her ears became elfish. On her upper jaw, two of her fangs became longer than the others and dropped down like a carnivorous mammal. Her feet turned into hooves like Nelliel's and her body became incredibly muscular. Her breasts faded away as she took a more reptilian form with her stomach striped in a lighter yellow shade down towards her pelvis. "Behold the true power I possess!" Phoebe declared. With a fierce swing downward swing, Phoebe plowed Nelliel into the snow with her fist, knocking the poor arrancar queen into a crater where the snow had been blown away and Nelliel lay bruised in the dirt.

On her battered body she got up. Phoebe took a swing again and Nelliel used Sonido to escape. _Looks like I need to use my full power. Her size is immaterial. Against my full power, she will not survive. _"Segunda Etapa!" Nelliel disappeared into a cloud of smoke. When Phoebe struck forward against and created a dust cloud, instead of being underneath her, Nelliel was standing on top of her hand. Rather than looking like a Centaur, Nelliel looked more like a satyr with cloven hooves, green fur along her legs, arms and chest. Her stomach bore nor hair or fur and was slightly showing a four pack of muscle tone. She had a long, green tail that had a sharp, hooked edge that was more reptilian in nature than like that of the Artiodactyla order. Currently it was wrapped around her pelvis. The length of the appendage was long enough to wrap 450 degrees around Nelliel's body as the hooked tip slid in between the space of Nelliel's tail and pelvic bone. She stood with her arms folded.

Phoebe's tail snaked around the left side of her body and attempted to grapple Nelliel, but the satyr-like arrancar was already gone and the next thing Phoebe knew a hoof had planted itself right in her eye. She stumbled back and howled as she reflexively went to massage the injured appendage. Nelliel flipped off the impact on the togabito's face and unhooked her tail from her side and used the blade to hook into the back of Phoebe's hand like it was a grappling hook. She swung herself forward and spun into a ball. She revved herself in place and position herself at Phoebe's stomach level before opening her mouth and angling it to hit the togabito right in the middle of her body. The force of the cero pushed Phoebe back and sent her tumbling away from the base of the mountain.

Nelliel pushed off the air and found herself soaring over Phoebe until the togabito sprouted wings and attempted to swipe at her. Nelliel was too fast for the large togabito though and used sonido to get in real close and socked Phoebe right along the left cheek with a dastardly right hook. With fast movements, Nelliel spammed balas until her arms felt sore from all the rapid movement as she plowed Phoebe into the foresty landscape below before plummeting straight down like a meteor, leg outstretched, arms up above her head to give her the perfect momentum and speed as a mach cone formed around Nelliel's hoof. Gravity allowed her to tear through the sound barrier and she landed right where she had damaged Phoebe's body with her cero as a blast wave of energy extended outward, tearing the limbs and leaves off of trees, unseasonably deforesting the forest. The shattering impact split Phobe's body clean in half and the fight was over.

Nelliel curled her tail around her waist again and folded her arms and used her pesquias to check for any togabito in the area. When she was an Espada, her Segunda Etapa was the only one generated that didn't drain her reiatsu dry. In fact it was almost quite the opposite. Compared to Ulquiorra who had limited control to his reiatsu, but ultimately had one of the strongest, or Grimmjow's whose reiatsu became viciously fierce and cumbersome to his opponents, but had little reiatsu control, Nelliel's reiatsu was not only so well controlled and fierce, but it slimmed down her Resureccion rather than adding to it. Combined with her warrior-like spirit and Nelliel felt very serene and unhindered in the slightest even after a grueling battle like that.

Still, even with that said, noticing there was nothing in the area, she powered down and sheathed her blade. Nelliel's Segunda Etapa did have one side effect she had discovered in her sparring matches with her king. Because it took no effort to maintain her form, Nelliel could tirelessly fight without fail and it was much less tiring than even fighting normally, but doing so would make Nelliel almost enjoy the fights she endured, to feel the almost weightless feeling of knocking her opponent's head in with her fearsome power and that scared Nelliel because if she was not careful, she feared could devolve back into becoming a beast.

* * *

><p><strong>Antarctica<strong>

Along the lands of the frozen continent, Yumichika partook in the flower bloomed by his last opponent, replenishing his reiatsu. He was so far away from his fellow Soul Reapers and it was so cold down here in this glacial continent that while enemies were few and far between, Yumichika could replenish his reiatsu full and complete after one battle.

Of course one would wonder how he could even survive in the frozen landscape with nothing but his Shihakusho without catching frostbite. Well besides Soul Reapers having a natural resistance to temperature, Yumichika had also crafted a fur coat that he was wearing in place of his standard Shihakusho to keep him warm. Of course with it on her looked rather…fruity.

As he slashed apart another togabito wearing very a very effeminate looking coat of animal fur, he pulled out a mirror and looked at his reflection. "Simply marvelous."

* * *

><p><strong>Amazon Rain Forest<strong>

With a fearsome roar, Kankuiirushi unleashed a shout of unrelenting force, causing Starrk to stagger momentarily, but he shook it off and fired off a rapid blast of balas from his mouth.

Kankuiirushi blocked with his large black wing and snarled as smoke emitted from his nostrils. "Your pathetic energy blasts tickle." His pupil turned to a vertical slit. "Margos ayt hazam shal halhavot shal, feel the wrath of my flames!" A large blaze hotter than the surface of the sun, wider and thicker than a cero, barreled towards Starrk with hot fiery doom. Starrk dodged and dove underneath his opponent and pounced from below with his claws, sinking his claws into his opponent's stomach and drawing blood, but it was barely a scratch. His enemy's tail, with its tough, leathery and hardened exterior, whacked Starrk away and sent him flying as the black dragon rushed forward to bite his opponent and smash Starrk between his jaws.

Starrk dodged the attack and opened his mouth to fire a cero. He got his enemy right in the face, but Kanakuiirushi shrugged it off like it was nothing, but Starrk could see the blood dripping down his face.

_**Dammit no matter what we throw at him he comes off with barely a scratch. How tough are those scales anyway? **_

_I don't know, but they're thick and they're in my way. _

"That look in your eye is futile. No matter how much you struggle, a being like you could not hope to match me!" Another gale of fire let loose. Starrk dodged out of the way, but the tip of his tail got scorched. Starrk spun in place to put it out before creating a golden long sword between his teeth and rushing forward.

_Maybe with a little more sharpness to it, _Starrk thought to himself. He rushed forward and slashed at the dragon's face, but with his mighty maw, Kankuiirushi clamped down on Starrk's sword and his teeth broke the blade. With his wing, Kankuiirushi whapped Starrk out of the way. Starrk flapped his wings hard and remained airborn only for a frigid blast of cold air to come his way as wide as the flames from before with shards of ice mixed within, like a Blizzard blowing north from the frozen points of Antarctica.

Starrk used Sonido to get around and behind Kankuiirushi before he pounced on the dragon's back and scratched at it as if desperate to get a foothold. Kankuiirushi made an aerial loop. Rather than get thrown off though, Starrk held fast, by clamping his teeth down on his enemy's spinal spike. Starrk was in the one place Kankuiirushi couldn't reach, but as long as the beast kept flying upside down, Starrk couldn't move forward or he'd lose his foothold. He could easily gain air control if he feel, but right now he had a good thing going and he wasn't about to lose it.

"Do not think this will avail you," Kankuiirushi said increasing his speed and decreasing the interval between revolutions. "I will throw you off my back. You are nothing compared to me, Yahtzor shal Hahzahv, creature of the wolf. I am the black dragon of terror. I trump all."

_Grr, gonna…slip, _Starrk said, feeling his bite grip loosening. _Not near his face…gonna have one shot. _Starrk watched the sky carefully waiting for the ground to disappear from view. At the peak of his turn Stark let go of Kankuiirushi and righted himself just as the creature's back was coming into view. He fired a cero into the giant dragon's back and blasted him forward, drawing blood as the fearsome being went tumbling through the air. Starrk didn't let up. As Kankuiirushi beat his wings to gain aerial control of his massive body, Starrk tackled him and forced him towards the ground where the massive dragon slid along the mud, battering his wings and knocking down trees. He and Starrk were now beneath the canopy on the forest floor near the dried up lakebed. Kankuiirushi had to fold his wings in. He didn't have the room to take flight in his current position and Starrk was guarding the only way forward.

"Do not think this will avail you. MEETOR MEETAORAM!" **(Meteor Shower) **The bellowing roar escaping Kankuiirushi's lips fired a bolt of white light into the sky that caused the air above the canopy to flash as meteor rained down like a fearsome hail storm, knocking down trees and attempting to crush Starrk in the process. "My hardened scales protect me from my own attack, but you will not evade burning." Kankuiirushi pushed the folds of his wings on the ground and then snapped his jaw forward to bite at Starrk who leapt aside only to get pounded by a meteor. Five more followed and smashed the lupine creature into the dirt. "Ahth la ham totaimo lai, you are no match for me!"

Starrk got up, his fur crimson from the blood, legs battered and unsure if he could continue this fight. This dragon was strong, perhaps too strong. He was fighting his hardest and he hadn't even put a dent in the damn thing.

_**Come on Starrk, do something!**_

_What do you think I've been doing? He's too powerful!_

The snapping maw of Kankuiirushi, jarred Starrk from his thoughts as he jumped on the creature's head and scratched above the eye only to be thrown aside and knocked into a tree. With the meteor shower over, Kankuiirushi took to the skies again. With his tremendous roar, a giant fireball began forming in front of Kankuiirushi's jaw. It kept growing in size as he poured his very life force into the giant ball of fiery destruction.

_**He's not too powerful! There's no opponent that we can't handle! You're head's already out of your ass so do something with it! You always wanted to fight someone strong! But this guy is too strong! We always hated being strong, but what do we do when that strength comes at the cost of our own lives? ARE YOU JUST GOING TO GIVE UP AND DIE?**_

_He is a strong enemy. We've yet to meet a strong ally. What would be the point?_

_**The point is our lives!**_

Starrk stared at the giant fireball as it seemed to get larger and larger. At this rate the fireball would be almost as big as a FLEIJA warhead's explosion.

_**STAAAAAAAAAAAARK!**_

Kankuiirushi said a prayer before unleashing his massive attack. _Let the spirit of the dragon king bless me with the power to smite my foe and his dwelling. _Kankuiirushi drew breath as the fireball was launched and he roared as loud as he could, "AAAAAAAAAMEEEN!"

The fireball went blasting towards the ground and seemed to engulf the entire spec of forest Kankuiirushi was hovering over on fire. He watched it drop like an explosive warhead towards the ground and grinned as he watched the forest ignite on fire.

He was about to flap away when the meteor went blazing back towards him. He dodged and the fireball kept going through the dense thick, electrified red fog and disintegrated as it sailed out of Earth's atmosphere. In the next minute, Starrk was in front of him, but he was not as he was before.

He stood with a humanoid build, but a wolf body. His fur was platinum colored. His eyes were yellow and he had red, tribal eye paint around the sockets. He had sharp claws and his body had tattered rags that could've once belonged to his arrancar uniform. "From man to beast and back again only to merge, to become the best, to say that I am the best, this is my answer: Resurreccion: Los Lobos: Tercera Etapa" **(Tercera Etapa = Third Stage) **In the next instant there was a gun in Starrk's hand: a high powered sniper rifle and he was gripping it with only one arm. "Choke on this. Aullido collective de los lobos." **(Wolves' collective howl) **Starrk pulled the trigger and fired. The blast that exuded out of the cannon was so massive that it nearly matched Kankuiirushi's entire body in size. The black dragon veered away from the blast as Starrk disintegrated the gun and pulled out two Uzis. "Los Lobos no solo aullido." **(Wolves don't howl alone)** Arms out straight, Starrk clamped his fingers down on both triggers and fired forward an unending barrage of balas. With 50BPS—balas per second—Kankuiirushi was soon feeling the pain as he was needled with blasts of energy and a dust cloud began to form over the impact as Starrk began firing and firing until his guns ran out of juice. Each weapon he pulled only had limited ammunition. For the time it took to pull out a new one he had no weapon to speak of—and he couldn't use the same weapon twice in a row—but that didn't mean he was vulnerable in the slightest. Starrk's claws and fangs weren't just for show as Kankuiirushi was about to learn.

"Aylov Chatof!" **(Insolent Wretch) **The massive dragon came barreling towards Starrk with his mighty jaw. He was bleeding all of his body. His wings had holes in them and he was furious with uncontrollable rage. With a much smaller body to swallow, Kankuiirushi dove to swallow Starrk in his maw in one gulp. He managed to get Starrk in his mouth and flew straight up, but Starrk grabbed hold of his uvula, causing the dragon to lurch and need to vomit, but Starrk pulled out a rifle similar in build to the VARIS rifles, but 100% silver plated. An eyepiece formed on Starrk right peeper, allowing him to see into the gut of his opponent as vomit and bile began to stir up along with flame and frost.

"Weapon armed," went a monotone voice that bore a striking resemblance to Lilynette's, but seemed more mature in some fashion.

"Thanks for the fight," Starrk said with a serious look on his face. Kankuiirushi could hear him as Starrk's voice in his jaw reverberated to his limbic system. You truly made me feel alive and find a different reason to be strong." The garbled mess of bodily fluids drew near. "In another world maybe we could've been buddies. But for now, I'm sending you back where you belong like her majesty wants."

Kankuiirushi went wide-eyed as he felt that this was the end.

"Fire."

The weapon charged up for a few seconds as Starrk let go of Kankuiirushi's uvula, just as the Dragon was about to upchuck and the reverse force blasted Starrk backwards as a laser fired out of the gun, impeding the vomit and send Starrk rocketing out of his opponent as the spew fountained upwards and Starrk's laser fired through the liquid and into his opponent's stomach where upon the energy destabilized and the entire Dragon exploded in a blast of blue light.

Starrk then lowered himself to the ground and then began regressing stages until he and Lilynette were separated. "Wheeeew," he exhaled, "What a rush." He rubbed the top of his head, feeling the exhaustion and severe depletion of reiatsu get to him. He looked down and saw Lilynette on all fours. "Hey, you all right?" he asked. He put his hand on her shoulder only to notice Lilynette's hair was longer.

Lilynette turned her head. What Starrk saw was _not_ the childish face of his longtime partner. Looking him in the eye was instead was the face of a woman right around his age. She looked like Lilynette, but older. The pieces of her helmet suddenly began to splinter like the ridges in a skull and momentarily all that remained of the mask fragments on the woman was the single horn. As she stood up on both legs she got almost as tall as Starrk.

"Lilynette?" Starrk seemed unsure.

"Whoa, I can see so clearly," She put a hand on her throat. "Whoa, what happened to my voice? I sound way older," she looked down and Starrk followed her eyes. Although Lilynette still was wearing her usual attire, though her uniform had adjusted properly, her body had adjusted along with her hair and voice. Lilynette pushed her hands under her bust. "Damn, they're gonna love me when we get home." She then noticed Starrk. "Hey, quit staring!" She covered herself.

"What? What's the matter?" Starrk asked, rubbing his forehead, looking up and away. "You're staring."

"It's my body, idiot!" Lilynette decked him one across the cheek only for Starrk to topple over. "Holy crap! Starrk are you okay?" Lilynette had attacked Starrk dozens of times and not once had her attacks done anything more than be like a hard tap or like a gnat kicking a bull's horn. Lilynette had never succeeded in actually knocking Starrk to the floor.

"Jeez," Starrk said, getting up. He actually had a bruise. "I guess all that extra reiatsu had to go somewhere."

"Wh-what? What do you mean?"

Starrk was pretty intuitive. He had an idea of what was going on. He leaned forward and massaged the back of his neck. "I'd wager that by unlocking Tercera Etapa, I accelerated your growth in the process. My body couldn't handle the excess reiatsu, but we're two bodies that makeup the same hollow. I'd wager that when we split that the defusion would've killed me so the excess reiatsu went to your body and as a result, you went through puberty from the looks of things."

"You really think so?" Lilynette said taking a look at herself.

"Well, if Talbumosuke was around we could ask him, but I can sense his reiatsu from here, he's in the middle of battle, be rude to interrupt his fight."

"So whatdya wanna do now?" Lilynette asked.

"I dunno," Starrk shrugged, "But I know I'm going to take a nap." He folded onto the ground and curled up to lie down.

"Wha—buh—Don't go to sleep now!"

"Zzzz," Starrk snored.

"STAAAAAAARK!"

**End of Chapter 193**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Okay, I couldn't drag this chapter out any farther. Now we're definitely going to be 2 more chapters before the fighting finally stops. Next chapter will feature Mashiro, Tessai, Ururu + Jinta, Soifon, and Shirley + Susanna, not necessarily in that order and then we'll finally wrap up the battles with Kensei, Chad, Urahara and Ichigo, hopefully in that order before we finally see the result of Rita Vs Kasumi. Is Rita gonna bounce back? Did Kasumi win the battle? If she did is Rita dead? If she did win what does that mean for our heroes? If she doesn't win what does that mean for Kasumi? But anyway: anyone besides me still glowing over Mama Nelliel, Starrk and Vera going badass and Lilynette hitting puberty? I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. I'm on spring break and that tends to be counterproductive since I can do other things to occupy my time besides write. Now if you'll excuse me, it's practically midnight, I'm going to bed. Nite folks!)**


	194. Kasumi's Hell on Earth: The Conclusion

**(A/N: Oh my gosh I'm such an airhead herp-a-derp. How could I forget about Byakuya's battle with Ulquiorra? Yeah that's gonna get covered here too. And because I'm getting questions about it, **_**yes**_** Grimmjow is Tallisandra, Fenrique and Arietta's father. I…thought that was obvious. Now then, let us enjoy this chapter with all it entails. Also have Goku's SSJ3 power up music on standby. You should know when you'll need it).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Bleach

* * *

><p><strong>Britannia Military HQ<strong>

Meredith sat in front of a large radar interface that lit up the globe, showing a widespread interface of all Britannia owned Knightmares and utilities and other Knightmares and war utilities that she could keep track of. Some of it was really hard to see unless she zoomed in, but for the most part the war seemed to be headed in the direction of the human race. As she went to make some tea her headpiece beeped with a communications hailing. She clicked the button to answer it.

"This is Meredith."

"Deputy, this is John. I'm on my way back."

"Chief?" Meredith turned back to the globe and zoomed in on his location. "I thought you were combating a togabito."

"Well I was, until some large Mexican man—large for a human anyway—jumped in my way and blasted the thing to kingdom come with a large blue laser."

"I'M PUERTO RICAN!"

There was an awkward pause. "What he said."

"Right, noted. I'll get the mechanical team on standby. We'll refuel the Goliath's batteries and you can head out again."

"That's a negative deputy. You must not have heard from the princess, this war's almost over."

"I have, but the Goliath still needs to be repaired yes? Better safe than sorry?"

There was a pause. "Yeah, sounds good. ETA is a few short hours." Communications died.

Meredith sat in her chair and massaged her wrinkly forehead. "Humans firing lasers, demons from hell, the resurrection of the demon emperor," the Deputy General-in-chief said through gritted teeth. She sighed, "I should think about retiring."

As for who it was that destroyed the togabito that John Masters had been fighting against. His name was Tessai Tsukabishi and he could not allow the large orange and black kaiju to remain standing for one more second than she already had been. Yes, in contrast to popular belief amongst the togabito, Renezu was female. Of course, this misconceived notion was due to the fact that no one could get close enough to see her genetelia. While she wasn't the strongest togabito in hell, she was larger than even the Kushanada. Most togabito that saw her would run when they saw her coming. Renezu was happy to make them her lunch. Sadly, Renezu was no dolphin and Tessai did not work at Seaworld. He was not going to give her a free meal and he blasted her face off with just a simple full powered Sokatsui.

* * *

><p><strong>Narita<strong>

Atop the same mountain that the Black Knights had once used as their battleground, Tamaki was on surveillance duty, called into action at Kaguya's personal request, much to his chagrin. He'd gotten used to his cushy office and well paid job so to need to put his neck out on the line again was a pain in the balls to him. And this time he wasn't even given a Knightmare, just a shotgun, a first-aid pack and rations along with some other useful equipment.

Tamaki was to signal for any sign of struggle, but for the most part things seemed to have quieted down. The togabito were being pushed back, especially after a brief roll through from Kallen and Tatsuki. Right now most of the soldiers fighting, the ones still alive, seemed to have the advantage right now and no Togabito seemed to be making a sneak attack.

Tamaki lay on his stomach, binoculars over his eyes, scanning the area. He lowered them and sighed. "Man, this has been a total pain in the balls. You know what I mean, Kent?" Kent Sugiyama, still working in the Japanese military even after Zero Requiem, was working with Tamaki and managing reports back to headquarters. When Tamaki received no answer he asked again, "Kent?" Still silence. He got up and turned around to see if Kent wasn't preoccupied or using the high powered electrical equipment that the Japanese _somehow_ got working at the top of a mountain, but when he turned, he didn't see Kent. What he saw was a creature seemingly using Kent's body, but plated in gold. The creature's form shifted to that of an asexual hominid form with footless legs, two thin tentacles for arms growing out of the shoulder blades with a second tentacle attached to the first one. The creature had a Teal blue face with slanted eyes with white irises, small black pupils and black sclera. The face had no lips and no nose. Its head was pronged like the top three points of a star. In the center of its chest there was a pink orb where a similarly colored cube lay inside. The color pulsated like the beat of a human heart and the cube rotated inside the orb. "K-Kent?"

"Host body Kent is unresponsive," the creature talked with a non-monotone robotic tone.

"Unresponsive? What the hell did you do to Kent?" Tamaki readied his shotgun only for the creature's right arm tentacles to shoot out and, like they were made of sharp steel, slashed the gun apart.

"Target's threat level has been neutralized. Communication requested."

"What so you wanna talk? What makes you think I have anything to say to you?" Tamaki readied a fist.

"Query: Did you create me?"

"Wha—huh?" Tamaki was confused.

"I seek the creator, did you create me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Target is not the creator. Neutralizing target." Suction cups appeared on the ends of the creature's tentacles as they whipped out towards Tamaki, frozen stiff with fear.

"GET DOWN!" In the next instant Tamaki was shoved to the ground as the tentacles went soaring overhead and retracted to the creature.

The next thing Tamaki knew he was yanked up by his collar and someone was dragging them along behind him down the mountain side. Tamaki struggled free and kept running, glad that his life had been saved. "Hey, thanks for the save. Who are—?" He stopped when he saw the woman's black hair that came down towards her dorsal muscles. She was wearing the Japanese Self-defense uniform. There was something familiar about her.

"I'm a corporal in the Japanese self-defense forces," The woman turned her head revealing gray eyes and a nostalgic face, "The name's Kurosaki Karin." She smirked at Tamaki, "Long time no see, kid."

Tamaki grinned, "I'm not a kid anymore, you know."

Karin chuckled as she turned her head, "Yeah that's for certain."

"So, what are the odds I run into you?"

"I'm one of those types of people that have a sixth sense. I noticed something really dangerous headed towards the mountain top, raced up to evacuate. Guess I didn't make it in time to save your friend though."

"Oh so you're gonna go all mystical and crap on me, huh?"

"Well that's sort of what we've been dealing with."

"Yeah, I know," Tamaki said, glancing up, "Demons from hell. It's like the apocalypse. And of all things the demon emperor says he planned to save us from it hence his little mass massacre, can you believe that?"

"Whatever the case survival is of the utmost importance. And that thing, whatever it was is way outside our league. There's no way we can defeat it."

"So where to?"

"Right now?" Tamaki nodded as Karin answered. "Right now we just keep running and stay alive."

"I like that plan! That sounds like a good plan!"

* * *

><p>Much to Karin and Tamaki's luck, the togabito that had absorbed Kent was not in pursuit of them. Instead, it analyzed its location and morphed its body yet again so that it only had one tentacle per arm, thicker legs, a slanted body and a crest going out of the back of its head rather than the star-pointed shape its head had been before. Then it took off like a bolt of lightning. Its destination could not be ascertained.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

Having been run on her legs straight from China all the way across the bed to now reaching Karakura Town, Soifon touched down in front of the school building and took a breather and the time to stretch out her legs. As she did, Urahara approached her looking like a mess His clothes were ripped, blood was all over his body and there was enough sand coating his body to fill a child's pail.

"What the heck happened to you?"

"Scrape with the bottom rung of the top ten," Urahara shrugged off. "Nothing serious."

"You call the condition you're in nothing serious?"

Urahara reached into the folds of his robes for a flat green and white stripped disc which he then fanned out that morphed into a new hat, which he then placed upon his head. "I've had worse. Pretty boring fight though once I went Bankai. I didn't give the guy enough credit so I wasn't taking him seriously with Shikai. That'll teach me. How are you holding up?"

"Eh, nothing dangerous at the moment," Soifon said, tapping her sneaker to the ground, "Been rather calm for me. It seems like we're pushing back the enemy. They don't seem to be gaining ground anymore."

"Think this is our benefactor's doing or just our strength?" By benefactor Urahara was referring to Lloyd of course, though he didn't know who Rita had set up to control the hell apparatus by name. He just heard scant details from Lelouch over a Tenteikura. Lloyd and Rakshata were busy at work calling back the small fry thanks to some programming and effort. The stronger togabito were harder to recode back into the system unless someone offed them on their own and the togabito's profiles that had been corrupted—those that Kasumi had taken with her—were being saved till last. Lloyd and Rakshata were also busy working out a formula to separate the planes of existence, which Rita had said was Lloyd's top priority.

"Hard to say," Soifon replied, folding her arms and closing her arms to speculate, "Either way we're close to winning. Best go on and check who's still fighting and—"

Rapid, frantic footsteps tore down the street as Jinta skidded in front of Urahara and Soifon, "Boss, Soifon-san, you gotta come right away! Ururu…she—"

Jinta didn't get a chance to finish as the building next to Urahara's new restaurant turned to dust and the creature that Tamaki had escaped from emerged from it in a form that made his arms thick like oar paddles and created a rounded covering above its face and smoothed out his body, making it bulkier and more defensive, but also tackle through solid steel.

"U-Ururu, what did you do with Ururu?"

It morphed back to the form Tamaki had seen it in and looked at Jinta, Urahara and Soifon, "Host body Ururu has been used to nurture existence. Query: Are you the creator?" The being's voice was now deep and dark, while still sounding electronic, as opposed to simply alien and robotic as before.

"What do you mean? What did you do to Ururu?" Jinta yelled.

"Query has been repeated. Answer given. Query to subjects has not been met."

Soifon gnashed her teeth and scowled. "You monster! Give Ururu back!"

"Request impossible. Host body is dissolved."

It happened so fast that Soifon hadn't registered it the moment that it happened. In a rage, Urahara whipped out his Shikai without calling it out, only for the creature to lash out his tentacles and slap Urahara back while slicing him up the front of his chest and into his shoulder.

Urahara hit the ground with a thud.

"Kisuke!" Soifon exclaimed.

Urahara grunted as he got up, "I'll live." He reached his feet. "Soifon, this is your battle. I'm too beaten up from before to handle this thing. Jinta, let's go."

"Ururu…" Jinta just stared into space.

"There's nothing we can do for her anymore!" Urahara yelled, frustrated in a rare showing of losing his temper. Jinta was shocked out of his wits to hear Urahara yell like that. The restaurant owner put a hand on Soifon's shoulder. "I'd say help her find peace, but we all know what they're kind are like. Make it pay, Soifon. She was just a girl."

"Don't worry," Soifon replied, scowling at Rhayzon, "I'll make it regret it was ever born."

"You do that." Urahara left with Jinta tagging far behind.

"Query repeated: are you the creator?"

"I don't know what you mean by creator, but," Soifon drew out her blade and used her Shikai without calling it out, "I will be your executioner!"

"Target has made a threat and is not the creator. Neutralizing target."

"Neutralize this! Bankai! Joo-sama no yogo Suzumebachi!" Soifon took off like lightning only for the creature to morph into the form that it had emerged from the building form and its entire body to shine like a mirror. As Soifon cut it she felt her claw scrape along the surface of the creature's shoulder. As she landed on her feet she was then surprised when two Homonka appeared along her shoulder.

"Attack repelled," the creature behind her sounded.

_Repelled? Did that mirror-like coating reflect Suzumebachi's power back at me?_

The creature shifted back to its initial form. "Disintegration beam." A fierce pink blast of energy fired out of the orb as the cube within it spun rapidly. The blast was no wider than the size of a human fist, but it came out as such a deadly speed. Soifon leapt onto a building that she pushed off and then made to cut the creature at the head, but when it shifted back to its other form and made it body that shiny mirror-like state, she somersaulted over it and canceled out of her attack, landing in the rubble of the building it had destroyed.

"All right, answer me, what are you?" she asked.

"Life form has no given name. Code name: Project ISV. Race: Togabito, formerly unknown. Rank: sixty-seven."

"ISV?" Soifon muttered. She could've sworn that sounded familiar, but couldn't place her finger on where.

"Disintegration beam." ISV fired forward the pink laser again at Soifon. She dodged and the beam sailed into another building and created a massive explosion.

Soifon landed on her feet only to watch as the creature's sharp tentacles came flying towards her. She slashed at them with her finger blades, cutting them right off, but the other arm's tentacles hooked into Soifon's shoulder and as they grew suction cups they began sucking the life force from her body. Soifon felt woozy, but not after she cut the tentacles off the main body. The creature morphed back to its defensive looking form, coating itself with that mirror-like shine, waiting for Soifon to attack.

_Damn, _she panted, _those tentacles, _she panted again, _drained a portion of my spirit energy. How the heck do I fight like this?_

Suddenly the creature shifted to the form it had used to leave Narita. Soifon was unprepared when it was suddenly behind her and punctured her shoulder deeply with its arm. She cut off the arm and shunpoed away from the creature as the tentacle lodged in her shoulder dissolved and a big Homonka brand appeared where the wound was, or at least the wings did. The stab had been through and through so there was no location to make the second strike. Soifon was lucky, for now. The pain in her shoulder was unbearable though, she could barely raise her left arm as it drooped at her sides.

The creature appeared in front of her and made to stab her with its long pointy tentacles again. Soifon did a magnificent, well timed back flip that she then turned into a midair spin kick as she reached the peak of her flip. She put one leg down on its tip toe and fired off a kido. "Hado 33: Sokatsui!"

The impact failed to hit its target as ISV appeared atop the nearby skyscraper. Soifon pursued and attacked with her right arm to stab it, but it dodged her strike and then stuck her with its arm in the side of her stomach, creating a Homonka. It then intended to stick her with its other arm to kill Soifon, but she managed to get out of the way in time.

_Dammit, this is really irritating. _Soifon huffed. _I'm fighting blindly. At least with hollows and arrancar things were simple and followed a specific formula, but this is like a grab bag. How the hell am I going to get out of this mess?_

She had no time to continue to think as the creature returned to its first form and whipped forward its right arm tentacles. Soifon bent over backwards before sticking one leg up and hacking them apart as she managed to reach the air again and struck down towards ISV only for it to go back to its mirrored form and she was forced to abandon her assault yet again. _Gotta be some kind of weakness, gotta be something I can do. _

"Target is incredibly tenacious and strategic, switching to full-offensive mode."

_That's not good. _

ISV used all four of its tentacles to attack Soifon with constant jabs and swings, intending to pierce her somehow, but Soifon deftly maneuvered around every thrust with her tempered assassin training, not taking her eye off her opponent's face for an instant as she studied it methodically.

Soifon suddenly became "in the zone" as it were. She entered a state where her senses were of the utmost focus and all of her energy was put into following her opponent. It was a technique she had learned as young girl by fighting with a blindfold or really thick noise-cancelling headsets. She would ignore her surroundings, or at least ignore the details, and focus simply on battle like it was some kind of blank grid.

As she turned her body as her left arm barely missed getting hit by ISV's upper right tentacle, she focused on him.

_Watch him, _she thought, eyes focused like a wild animal. The tentacle swerved back to clamp around Soifon's throat, but she ducked and twisted her body to dive between ISV's left arm tentacles. As her flat chest passed underneath the space in between ISV's tentacles, Soifon's body was turned towards the sky. _Ignore all other sensory input. Focus upon the enemy. _Soifon's body twisted 180 and she landed on all fours, eyes back on her opponent as he shifted forms. _Note a weakness. _As she watched ISV shift forms, while she only saw it for an instant before he began to move as he was shifting to his fast form, Soifon noticed that the orb in his chest remained unchanged in any fashion. The rest of his body seemed to form around it. _Find it. _Soifon flipped backwards and latched onto her opponent's back as ISV appeared behind her and grappled her arms along him before reaching her arm around to stab the orb. _Exploit it. _

Her blade pierced into the center of ISV's orb, shattering it like glass. His irses widened, almost overtaking his sclera. "C-core…bzzt…critical…systems overloading…body destabilizing." Soifon's whole body was electrified with voltage and she was thrown against the low rising retaining wall at the edge of the roof as ISV's body began to spark and crackle with energy. "Must find creator…five two six one six b seven three six eight six one seven four six one five two six one six b seven three six eight six one seven four six one five two six one six b seven three six eight six one seven four six one five two six one six b seven three six eight six one seven four six one…" It kept repeating the same set of numbers over and over again. The set was the Unicode hexadecimal set for the name of its creator. As ISV's body began to corrode and dissolve the set began dissolving down into binary: 0101 0010 0110 0001 0110 1011 0111 0011 0110 1000 0110 0001 0111 0100 0110 0001. ISV was then wrapped in chains and then disappeared from view.

* * *

><p><strong>Center of Earth's Surface<strong>

An alert popped up on the apparatus. One of the top one hundred had been caught. Rakshata began to file it away only to take note of the creature's labeled name. _ISV? Is it a coincidence? _Rakshata shook her head violently. _Forget it, _she opened up the filing system to begin returning ISV to hell's algorithm._ That was…the past._

* * *

><p><strong>Northwestern Africa<strong>

Byakuya was not doing well at all as he stared down Ulquiorra who approached like the arrival of the devil coming to claim the soul of a mortal. Byakuya was using Shukei Hakutekan and things were not going well. He was on his last legs. If his ultimate form failed him he didn't know if there was anything he could do.

He and Ulquiorra were fighting in an undiscovered mine filled with gemstones and the like. In the enclosed space, Byakuya figured Ulquiorra would not fire off his Lanza Del Relampago and Cero Oscuras at the risk of burying them both. He was right. So far, Ulquiorra had only used his fists and legs to fight Byakuya. It was all he seemed to need.

Byakuya had his back to the dead end of a wall. "I don't understand why you continue to fight. You cannot best me, Kuchiki Byakuya. I am superior in every way in terms of combat. I am far above your skill level."

Inside the dead end of the cavern there was plenty of room to do battle. And as Byakuya's sharp sword contended with Ulquiorra's fierce claws and fast tail, he had to do his absolute best to avoid death's whisper, which he felt would take him if he didn't come up with a decent strategy soon. He was bleeding from so many locations on his upper body that only the most tenacious of Soul Reapers, like him, would remain on their feet. Most would've keeled over from such punishment by now, Lelouch included. But Kuchiki Byakuya had too much to live for. He had a loving wife and two darling children. He could not afford to fall here, but that was slowly becoming a possibility.

"There is a limit to what Soul Reapers can do to fight hollows. You have reached that limit," Ulquiorra told Byakuya as he raked his claws across Byakuya's chest only to be stopped by Byakuya's blade. However, with a little bit of pressure, Ulquiorra snapped Shukei Hakuteken with hierro and reiatsu alone. "Useless." He then kicked Byakuya hard enough that he broke through the back wall and into a large void inside the cavern. All around large pink gemstones glowed brightly: Sakuradite.

Byakuya got up only to fall forward onto his elbow and knees. The shining Sakuradite glow caught his eye. _How fitting that I should perish surrounded by the very color I am most talented with._

Ulquiorra looked at the top of the ceiling. "This void is rather spacious," Ulquiorra said, approaching Byakuya as he lifted the man up by his throat with his tail. "I think I can afford one of these." He began to charge a cero.

_So this is how it ends…I'm simply not strong enough to face such an opponent on my own. Hisana, _he thought of his beloved wife, _forgive me._

The cero fired and the green light blinded Byakuya's closed eyelids. However, he didn't die. Rather than hitting Byakuya dead on through his chest, Ulquiorra's cero fired off into the wall next in between two Sakuradite crystals.

Byakuya opened his eyes a little and figured he had to be seeing things. There was a little white ghost, just behind Ulquiorra's shoulder, emitting reiatsu. He looked at Ulquiorra's face. The mere presence of the small ghost seemed to alarm him. Confused, Byakuya watched.

"Hey Ulquiorra!"

_Of all times, why now? Why is he here? More importantly, _Ulquiorra turned his head to see Yammy's ghost floating behind him. _Why is he spectral?_

"Hey Ulquiorra are you gonna kill that guy? You should totally kill that guy, he's almost dead."

Yammy's voice was like a tumor in Ulquiorra's brain.

Byakuya used the distraction and bit Ulquiorra's tail. Ulquiorra dropped Byakuya on a reflex and punched him in the face sending him spiraling away and collapsing on the ground.

"Yammy, go away, please. I have this under control."

"But Grimmjow said you'd be happy to see me. I heard him loud and clear Ulquiorra. He said that as long as you were around that I should hang around you."

_Quite frankly I don't think this is exactly what Jaegerjaques had in mind. _The metaphorical tumor in Ulquiorra's brain expanded as he grew increasingly irritated by Yammy's presence.

"He Ulquiorra look, a giant pink rock! Oh and look over here another giant pink rock!"

_Calm down, Ulquiorra. Count to ten. _

"Hey! Ulquiorra!"

"WHAT?" Ulquiorra shouted, losing his temper, turning his body to look at Yammy who was floating up by the ceiling.

"Behind you," Yammy pointed.

Byakuya was right behind Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra swung overhead, but he missed as Byakuya ducked underneath him and jammed something into the left of Ulquiorra's gut before using Shunpo to get away.

Ulquiorra didn't bother plucking the small gems out, something Byakuya counted on. He merely scoffed at the captain. "And just what pray tell are you up to now? Pebbles?" Byakuya was at the roof top area opposite Yamy. "Actually it's Sakuradite. I only recognized it after I'd had a few moments to think that your friend unceremoniously gave me."

"Sakuradite?"

"Think of it as the polar opposite of Sekkiseki. It can pierce right through all forms of reiatsu."

"And?" Ulquiorra asked, flicking a speck of it out of his gut and healing his wound. "Did you really think such a small fragment could kill me?"

"Actually no. A small fragment would do little more than scratch you as I just confirmed, but," Byakuya snapped his fingers and a large Kido net, tethering together Ulquiorra's body to every crystal in the void, appeared instantaneously. "what about the entire room?"

Ulquiorra's eyes bugged out.

"Here's something you should also know, arrancar, "Sakuradite is a radioactive substance. When there's an explosion it is catastrophic. Even the smallest fragment can destroy a house."

"You're bluffing!" Ulquiorra called out loudly. "You'd never blow yourself up!"

"Who said anything about that?" Byakuya asked as he was surrounded by petals of Senbonzakura. "Sakuradite itself might be able to rip right through reiatsu, but as we just proved it still has to have the momentum to break through. If I shield myself with every last of Senbonzakura's blades, my chances of survival become possible. Byakuya stuck a single hand out through the swarm of Senbonzakura's blades. "Hado 4: Byakurai."

The blades then enclosed Byakuya's hand as he pulled it back.

"Yammy," Ulquiorra said as the kido barreled forward.

"What is it Ulquiorra?"

"If I see you again, remind me to kill you."

A massive explosion lit up the cavern and blew up the entire tunnel. The Sakuradite fueled explosion disintegrated everything its path. After the blast, there was naught left but a collapsed layer of crust and a large layer of rock.

* * *

><p><strong>Southwestern Europe<strong>

Hisana, Rukia, Kaien and Kukaku had followed the battles down towards where the ocean would be. It was then that a wave of reiatsu fluctuated upwards from Hisana as a wave of dread passed over her and she stopped her attack midswing. Rukia had to cover for her to prevent her sister from getting counterattacked.

"Nee-san? What are you doing?" She noticed Hisana's stare. "Nee-san?" Hisana suddenly vanished with Shunpo. "Nee-san!" Rukia chased after her and Kaien chased after her to stop her.

"Rukia, let her go."

"What? But…I don't—"

"I guess you haven't sensed it yet, but…Byakuya's reiatsu just vanished."

Rukia's reiatsu senses couldn't stretch out as far Kaien and Hisana's.

The matriarch of the Kuchiki family rushed to site of the explosion and saw the cave-in. She ran down the cratered slope and began throwing aside rocks, digging through soil, and tears streaming down her face.

_Byakuya-sama. _She continued to dig frantically into the earth until her trembling body couldn't dig any longer and she looked down at her dirt covered hands and balled them into her face and howled. She made no words or shouts, just tears and sounds. _What am I going to tell Kyo and Isao? _Hisana thought as her tears dripped to the ground. Her tears wet the rocks beneath her as she continued to cry. Hisana may have been one of the proudest female soul reapers in the Gotei, but much like Yuna mourning the death of Mari, Hisana could only weep at the loss of her husband. She'd been married to Byakuya for almost 75 years, known him for a little less than twice that. Her cries sounded like she was a baby begging for attention and that's sort of what she was doing. She needed Byakuya, she loved him. They were considered the purest marriage in the entire Gotei 13. She looked up at the sky and wondered to herself: just how could she go on after seventy-five years of that with so much more of her life to look forward to.

And then suddenly, as Hisana was calming down, a small explosion broke through the dirt. Hisana looked to her right as, through the side of the crater, a large hole was formed, and something tumbled out from it.

_Byakuya-sama. _

Hisana rushed towards Byakuya and caught him in her arms as he fell forward. His face landed against her shoulder. His arms were too beaten up to lift and embrace her. He was even more of a mess than before with rocks and gravel and Sakuradite crystals jammed into his skin, but he was alive, if but barely.

"Your voice… it reached me," he told Hisana. Hisana held him a little tighter as she dug her nails into Byakuya's back on a reflex, but just happy that he had survived.

"Byakuya-sama," she sobbed.

"Kaido would be nice," Byakuya groaned.

"Ah, yes," Hisana laid Byakuya's head on her knees as she removed her haori and shitagi to keep his back off the ground and his head comfortable. She sat on her knees alongside him and her touch began to heal his injuries.

Byakuya turned his head to look at Hisana. With tremendous effort, he lifted his arm and stroked her cheek. "You really are like my guardian angel," he told her. "Every time I'm about to quit whether it's living or a challenge, you give me reason to keep going."

Hisana took his hand in both of hers and smiled. "An angel?"

"A beautiful angel, with wings white as snow," Byakuya told her. Hisana put a finger to his lips and put his arm down next to him and patted his hand.

"Save the sweet talk for later. Rest now, my love."

"All right," Byakuya replied. Hisana brought her face close to his and kissed him. "What's this for?"

"For staying alive," Hisana told him as she brushed his hair back, "But should I need a reason?"

"No," Byakuya said and let his body go slack from exhaustion while remaining conscious.

"Sleep if you want," Hisana told him, "Your body is stable and the battle is drawing to a close."

"I see," Byakuya said.

"When you wake up," Hisana told him, "I'll be make sure it's in bed."

Byakuya smiled at her and then closed his eyes and let exhaustion take him.

_**Dreams some good dreams for yourself…**_

…_**Byakuya-sama**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hiroshima<strong>

The battle between Oni and Chad continued to rage as the two warriors had continued to match each other blow for blow with Oni's blasts of energy countered by Chad's and Chad's punches matching the seven or eight Oni usually got in between each strike.

"You are a fearsome one, indeed," Oni declared as a fierce red aura surrounded his body momentarily. "Oni-Sheng-shu style technique: Shima Rikai!" **(Island Disintegrator) **Oni smashed the ground fiercely with his palm, causing and outflux of his reiatsu to be released in a huge red energy wall that blasted Chad off his feet and also caused a tremendous 4.6 Earthquake. Oni then leapt from the ground and followed up with his speed technique and did a spinning hurricane kick into Chad's back before unleashing a ball of energy into it. Moving quickly again to get in front of Chad, he then formed red energy into his fists and did a rising spin punch that sent Chad sailing into the air. He then unleashed a large stream of red spirit energy.

"El Directo!" Chad countered with an energy wave of his own that overtook Oni's as all the other times. Chad landed on the ground and began to think to himself as Oni came in with a rapid flurry of punches.

_He's as strong as he is fast. I'm certainly stronger than he is, but his speed is more than I can handle right now. Looks like I'll have to draw it out. I just need this guy away from me. _Chad drew back his left arm and punched Oni in the gut and sent him flying. He then tensed up his right leg and let out a furious battle cry as his fullbring began to coat his right leg with a large, five clawed foot, thick like an elephant's, but clawed like a carnivore. "Pierna Derecha del Dragon." **(Right leg of the dragon) **Chad then stomped fiercely on the ground with his leg. "Terremoto!" **(Earthquake) **the ground began to spike up in droves as Oni was launched into the air when it plowed up from underneath him. "El Directo!"

Chad launched his fist's energy towards the sky as Oni countered with his own energy blast. With his right leg's enhanced speed, Chad got behind Oni and smashed him into the back, only to miss as Oni shifted on one leg, moving swiftly like before. He fired a crimson energy ball at Chad, which Chad blocked with his right arm. Oni rushed forward as he and Chad locked fists with Oni grinning fiendishly and Chad with his usual poker face. Chad then tensed up his left leg as it too transformed with a brown and red color scheme to it. It was somewhat feathery and thinner than Chad's right leg, but as always his right side was for defense, left side for offense. "Pierna Izquierda del Grifo." **(Left leg of the Griffin) **

"What sorcery is this?"

"It's not sorcery," Chad said as he lifted Oni up over his head, "it's fullbring!" He then chucked Oni at the ground before rushing towards the ground at speeds Oni couldn't even keep up with and began rapidly punching Oni in the chest with his fists while hovering a few decimeters off the ground. He then moved and reappeared behind Oni and began smacking him around with quick, heavy punches that forced Oni to keel over as Chad appeared in front of him and punched him hard enough to send him flying before appearing behind where he was going to land, grabbed him by the leg, spun around and threw him along the ground. Oni got up to attack, but Chad was just too quick and with a charged La Muerte to the stomach, Oni exploded and that was the end of that.

* * *

><p><strong>Southern South Britannia<strong>

Kensei and Chrysanthemum had been at each other's throats for a while now with Kensei's mask having broken several times already. The azure equine was having a rather difficult time actually putting Kensei down. He was skilled enough to dodge her strikes and powerful enough to bring the pain if he actually managed to get close.

From the air, her dragonfly wings beating heavily, Chrysanthemum created another large rift-like blue laser on Kensei's location, but again he dodged, took the skies and thrust his arm forward to deck her one. The number nine dodged out of the way and let out a sonic scream with her high pitched shrill voice. Unfortunatelly, by now, Kensei was used to the sonic scream by now and managed to grapple Chrysanthemum by the throat and smacked her one repeatedly with his other fist until a large laser blast cascaded down on his and his opponent's location. Kensei had yet to take a direct hit from Chrysanthemum's laser and now he was in pretty awful condition while his opponent strafed her hooves along the air in front of him smugly.

"My Beacon Laser Blast siphons the life energy from what it hits. You are just rich with energy and the conduit between my blast and me," she examined Kensei, "Considering the damage…mmmmm, I'd wager I'm back at full strength." She then cackled darkly.

"You trying to piss me off? Trust me, you wouldn't want that."

"Are you trying to tell me you aren't pissed off?" Chrysanthemum batted an eyelash.

"I don't like the sound of that."

Chrysanthemum's horn glowed brightly for a moment before her beacon laser blast was visible from several city blocks away. Kensei looked at her with wide eyes. "Oh, what? Did you think I could only attack in close range? I can fire that attack off from more than a kilometer away."

Kensei went to check on the explosion. Based on what Chrysanthemum had said right before the attack went off he had to make sure that she didn't mean what he thought she meant.

Upon arrival on the scene it didn't take anything more than a lopsided orange glove hanging over a bookshelf in the dust that was once a public library and a red scarf hanging from the flag pole to send the clear message. Chrysanthemum appeared on the scene immediately, standing atop a fallen column. "I was right wasn't I? That green haired girl is your partner? Lover? Girlfriend?"

Kensei snarled, "Wife."

"Goodness, jackpot then. I can taste your love and it's delicious." Chrysanthemum's back began to glow with bright green flame as her tail and mane caught the same flame. Her horn straightened.

Kensei grabbed the glove hanging over bookshelf. The wrist it was attached to had no pulse. He didn't dare look at the body on the other side. "I gave you a warning. I SAID NOT PISS ME OFF!" Kensei's reiatsu surged.

"Oh, what's this then?" Chrysanthemum mused to herself. Kensei put his mask back on. "Tch, this again. It won't avail you."

"That's because last time I didn't say a specific phrase. I don't like to do what I'm about to do because it's hard to control, but now that there's nothing in my way. YOU'RE A DEAD HORSE!" Kensei squeezed his fist as tight as he could as his eyes flashed green, "Obliterate and Smash!" he yelled, "Coloso Imparable!" **(Unstoppable Colossus) **Kensei's whole body began to grow and expand until he was 6 meters tall. White pistons shot out of his back and hollow bone armor coated his Bankai. His muscles grew and expanded accordingly.

"Oh my," Chrysanthemum looked up and used her beacon beam, but Kensei seemed to shrug off the attack like it was nothing.

"I'll rip through you like paper!" Kensei shouted. With his massive fist and massive wind pressure behind it, he punched Chrysanthemum so hard that she went flying across the air and tumbled along the ground before Kensei took a massive leap and stomped on her down body as she let out a pained bray like she was a donkey rather than a horse. Kensei lifted his foot up to stomp his opponent again, but he missed. Chrysanthemum flew away in a panic, but Kensei's massive fist grabbed her out of the air and smashed her into the dirt as he began bashing her around like a rag doll. Chrysanthemum began coughing up blood, wishing she could cough up her lungs, just to end the pain, the unbearable pain as Kensei continued to beat the crap out of her relentlessly. She was beyond the point of fighting back. Right now it was only a matter of time until her consciousness left her, but Kensei would jolt her back every time with a smash until she finally went limp in his hands. He dropped her to the ground, a pile of damaged bones and organs.

However, Kensei hadn't had enough and he continued to thrash about. Nearby he spotted a group of togabito and brought his vengeful fist down upon them. Britannia took fire upon him mistaking him for one of the togabito. Kensei launched into the air and smashed the jet fighter straight towards the ground before launching it off like a javelin and blowing up another pilot and jet. He roared like a hollow. He was completely out of control with no one around to stop him.

"Kensei!" The massive Visored turned to see Stefan nearby. "Calm down!"

With a roar, Kensei thrust his fist at Stefan. The strong captain did his best to withstand the intense blast from Kensei's fist. He was high on Hikifune's food at the moment so his reiatsu was a lot higher than normal. At the very least it was enough to withstand Kensei's punch and not die.

Kensei roared and charged a cero. Stefan dodged out of the way. _Damn, he wasn't recommended once as a Kenpachi for nothing it seems. _Kensei was more than two hundred years Stefan's senior in terms of soul reaper experience. Stefan used his Nami Kogu, but this only seemed to prove in further provoking anger from Kensei as he let out his reiatsu and blew Stefan away with the wind pressure alone.

"He said to calm down."

Slap

With the palm of her hand, Hikifune smashed apart the chin of Kensei's mask. "Honestly you big baby!"

Angrily Kensei smashed Hikifune in between his palms. The wind pressure generated created a fissure, which Stefan was nearly caught in. However, Hikifune was using her hands to push Kensei's hands away and stared into his eyes as though she were scolding a child. "She's all right Kensei," Hikifune spoke clearly, "Mashiro's alive!"

Kensei's pressure increased as Hikifune found it difficult to keep pushing his hands away. "I swear to you I'm not lying. She's alive! When I sensed your reiatsu I feared the worst. She was in cardiac arrest from the blow, but she's fine now!"

Kensei's pressure increased. _I can't hold it much longer. After all that fighting, especially after dealing with the number five, I don't have the strength to contend with this guy if he keeps going on like this. _Sweat trickled down Hikifune's forehead. Eventually her hand slipped and Kensei caught her between his massive fists and began to squeeze. Hikifune screamed out in pain.

"Hikifune-sama!" Stefan shouted. Stefan stared wide-eyed at what to do. Hikifune was in grave danger and the closest member of the Royal Guard, Marianne, was still kilometers north. If she even knew what was going on down here it would take a long while. Shunsui was the next closest thing to a miracle and even he was pretty far away. Stefan was way below Kensei's league. He knew it. Even with his supercharged reiatsu, most of it had been blown away stopping Kensei's first attack.

"Kensei! Stop!"

The cry of reason sounded through the air. Stefan looked to his right to see Mashiro staggering towards the area. Her leg was broken, bleeding with every step. Her clothes were horribly shredded and she was missing an eyebrow, but she was very much alive. Much like with Ichigo, she'd been saved by her Zanpakuto, but it had taken emergency kaido from Hikifune to actually resuscitate her. There were tears in her eyes. Stefan could tell from her posture with the hand over her chest and the quivering lip that Mashiro was terrified of Kensei right now, as if she'd never seen him like this.

Kensei saw the green haired visored down below and his eyes went from green back to red and he loosened his grip on Hikifune. She coughed.

Mashiro pointed to the ground. "Put her down."

Kensei obliged and put Hikifune on the ground.

"It's all right, Kensei," Mashiro sobbed, "I'm all right. So please don't hurt anyone anymore. The battle's practically over. Go back to your normal self," Tears cascaded down her cheeks, "Please."

Kensei's eyes turned human and he shrunk in size back down to his normal self and put his Shikai knife away. Mashiro ran up to him and began flailing her arms at his chest.

"Kensei you big dummy!" Mashiro exclaimed in a whiny voice. "Don't scare me like that! Kensei's supposed to be strong, but gentle not a big scary monster. You big dummy! Waaaaaah!"

Kensei put a hand on her head reassuringly. "I get it, you idiot. So," Kensei gave her a hug, "quit crying already."

* * *

><p><strong>Britannian Broadcasting News station, Tokyo Prefecture<strong>

With a charged blast of lightning fired from her interlocked fists, Susanna destroyed the last Togabito running towards the news station that she could sense. She sealed her blade and turned her body 90 degrees counterclockwise. "That appears to have been the last of them."

It was Shirley she was speaking to. The recruit slumped to her knees in exhaustion. "Whew, that's a relief. I wasn't sure how much more I could take."

"Your former friends doing all right?" Susanna asked.

"I asked around, apparently they're not here, but they're safe. The building was evacuated a while ago."

"Well that's good," Susanna said with a smile.

"Is it all right that we came all the way out here rather than letting Lulu keep an eye on us."

Susanna gave a thumbs up and a wink, "Lelouch-dono knows I can take care of myself and he knows I'd never let anything happen to you."

Shirley smiled and then flushed a little. "Could you help me to my feet? I can barely feel my legs."

Susanna grinned and helped the redhead on her feet and slung her arm around her shoulder to keep her steady. "Let's see if we can't find a suitable place to take a rest. The battle seems to be winding down globally."

"How can you tell that?"

"The density of reiatsu is a lot less than when we first started. I'd wager this war's almost over now."

"So we won?" Shirley asked.

"It would appear so."

* * *

><p><strong>Southwest of the Tropic of Capricorn and the Prime Meridian<strong>

As one of the last major battles currently raging on, Aizen and Ichigo had been fighting for a while now within the realm of Aizen's Bankai. Ichigo had yet to land a blow upon the number two togabito, while Aizen continued to use his magic and misdirection to keep Ichigo disoriented. Ichigo was growing increasingly fatigued as he had no way of taking Aizen on, not like this.

Aizen stood in front of Ichigo, prepared to mock him. "After all that boasting, this is the best you can do? I am truly disappointed, Kurosaki Ichigo. Kasumi was right. Without that demonic form of yours at your disposal, you have failed to be able to stop us."

"Heh," Ichigo responded. He stood erect and removed his mask from his face. His eyes were closed. He was smirking, calmly.

_He took it off? _

He then scowled fiercely and held his blade up at an angle, pointed directly at Aizen. "I told you before Aizen, but I guess you didn't quite understand what it meant. I told you that I spent eight years under Rita's guidance."

"And? Am I supposed to be impressed?" Aizen scoffed.

"You know for someone who was once said to be one of the most brilliant minds in all of the Soul Society you really aren't thinking clearly, are you? Let me ask you, do you really think that all I did was train while I was with her, follow her orders? Or do you think I pushed myself to my very limits? Remember Aizen: no job, no responsibilities, nothing to do, but train."

Aizen stared strangely at Ichigo for a moment, brow crinkled as he tried to follow the directions in Ichigo's implications. After a few moments he finally realized what Ichigo was getting at and shouted, "No way, that's impossible!"

Ichigo began drawing reiatsu towards his body, and encompassing it around himself. It was completely black, no red to accent it. "Is it so impossible? I spent eight years trying to discover a way to improve myself. I pushed myself to my ultimate limits. My Bankai gives me the power to protect those I wish to protect, cloaking me in my own power. As those I wish to protect grow in number and grow in power, I too must grow in power to be able to protect them. I threw away the power of my hollowfication except for my mask, I felt the power was not to protect, but the power to destroy. However, through my training, I finally found it, a true form that encompasses my ultimate desire."

_Preposterous! _Aizen thought as Ichigo extended his arm forward, placing his hand on his elbow. _Although Kurosaki Isshin could unlock the core form, he was a full-fledged Soul Reaper with years of experience. Kurosaki Ichigo is just a boy! That's why hollowfication should be his only choice to reach my level! Even I haven't had the power to unlock my core form. So how can he? In just eight years, how can he reach such an extraordinary achievement?_

"Sho! Ten!"

Making the same declaration Yoruichi had made against Tsukishima more than 18 years ago, but for an entirely different purpose, Ichigo disappeared in a swirling sphere of black reiatsu. It then flaked away slowly, revealing a transparent bubble of bright blue reiatsu, the same as Ichigo's shikai. Ichigo then burst from the bubble as the reiatsu concealed within it exploded around him, distorting the space-time continuum and giving Aizen a momentary headache.

As Aizen gained control of himself he stared at Ichigo and his new form. Ichigo's shihakusho flowed out to an even greater degree behind him. The chain that extended from his Bankai coiled around his right arm. His sleeves were nonexistent. On Ichigo's right hand he was wearing a black gauntlet, which was firmly clamped around his blade. The blade itself was longer than ever before. It had a slight curve to it and the manji that made up its guard had expanded outward a bit. Ichigo's hair now cascaded down to his mid-back and down over his front. He no longer had that boyish look with his short spikey hair. With his long hair he was notably a man.

The most notable thing though was Ichigo's left arm. It almost seemed to be completely seeped in Getsuga as reiatsu began flooding off it from the shoulder blade as a blade extended backwards from the shoulder. Another notable change was that Ichigo's sclera remained black and his eyes as yellow as the sun. On top of that, he had a scabbard for Tensa Zangetsu fastened tightly at his left hip side. What purpose it served was beyond Aizen since the chain around Ichigo's arm would make it complicated for Ichigo to move his arm away from the sheath without pulling the sword with it.

Lastly, two white pauldrons with spikes, curved like his abandoned hollow form's horns, were present upon Ichigo's shoulders. Ichigo spoke with incredible calmness, but as he spoke it was like he was not the only voice speaking. Aizen almost thought that Ichigo was four people at the exact same time. "Tensa Zangetsu Saigo no Gaikan!" **(Heaven Chain Slaying Moon, Final Form)**

Aizen marveled at Ichigo's stance as he held his blade held down between his legs. _His reiatsu is so…faint. The raw getsuga…and his arm…there's nothing from him anywhere else. _

Without word or warning, Ichigo was in Aizen's space and attacked with his sword. Aizen put up his sword to block and was sent hurtling away as his blade took the impact from Ichigo's, taking his reiatsu bubble with him. Ichigo pushed him so far that he stood just at the edge of Aizen's pull.

_I…felt that. _Aizen noted to himself as he recovered from the almighty blow. _For a moment, his reiatsu spiked, unleashing such power upon me when a moment ago it was zero. Just what sort of power does he have?_

Ichigo was in front of Aizen in moments. He beckoned Aizen forward with his left hand with a stoic, emotionless expression. Aizen struck forward as Ichigo dodged to the side with ease. He then grabbed Aizen by the arm as the spike extending backward from his arm shot out fiercely, magnifying in size as he threw Aizen towards the ground as a downpour of Getsuga followed, like the size of the Northeastern Britannian falls.

Aizen cascaded into the ground and barely managed to recover before Ichigo struck him across the torso, creating a deep wound. Aizen retreated away from Ichigo in a panic, trying to get some time to think and stop Ichigo. Using the power of his Bankai, Aizen surrounded Ichigo in a stone cage with no cell bars and sailed up into the air again.

Aizen panted as he let his brain calculate a plan of how to fight back and to calm down. He got calm only for a beacon of Getsuga to shoot into the air and Ichigo to rise with it. Ichigo then extended his left arm out at his side and rotated it with only his thumb, fore and middle finger extended. A disc of energy formed in front of his hand. "Getsuga," Ichigo drew back his arm and then fired forward the energy at Aizen, as if flinging a ball, "Tensho!" A massive blast of reiryoku sailed towards Aizen, too powerful to stop and too wide to dodge.

Aizen did his best to try and pull it apart as he had with Ichigo's earlier Getsuga, but the blast wave was too dense and Aizen took nearly the full force of Ichigo's attack. Aizen was an absolute mess when the dust cleared. His torso was burned and he was bleeding profusely from said burns.

Aizen grit his teeth in hate and shouted at Ichigo in indignation. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND! WITH THIS KIND OF POWER YOU COULD'VE TRUMPED KASUMI! SHE SHARED EVERYTHING WITH US ABOUT HER BATTLE WITH YOU! SHE HAD NO REASON NOT TO! WHY DID YOU NOT USE THIS AGAINST HER?"

"Because I still believe in the good in Kasumi," Ichigo said, swinging his sword across his body as the blade rested near the opposite shoulder, "You on the other hand I can never forgive."

"The good in her?" Aizen laughed. He found Ichigo's statement hilarious. "Kasumi is a sinner like the rest of us! What makes you think there's any good in her?"

"We all are sinners in our own way. We've made mistakes we'd like to be forgiven for, acted in ways we know were wrong, but simply did what we had to do. We make justifications to help others or to harm them. However, I can tell when someone is suffering and I know that Kasumi's suffering is caused by her desire to be forgiven."

Aizen's face showed a very uncharacteristic crazed smile. "The desire to be forgiven? She desires no such thing! Look around Kurosaki Ichigo!" Aizen extended his arm out. "The woman you believe wants to be forgiven caused all of this, allied herself with me! Your beliefs are young and naïve. Life experience you may have, but you're still an idealistic brat!"

Ichigo didn't even blink. "This debate is over. I've made my choice. Surely you've noticed by now, Rita is on the battlefield. I didn't kill you earlier so that you wouldn't escape Rita, but now, I'm going to finish you with one final attack."

"I told you not to be so arroga—" Aizen felt it as his entire body buckled. _This crushing pressure…why didn't I sense it before? I can barely breathe._

"When you become so powerful that you outmatch those around you, you become afraid you might do more harm than good. You become like a giant trying its hardest not to step on an ant. However, my true power allows me to perfectly control my reiatsu, releasing it only when and where I would like so that I don't hurt my allies in the process. Feel the heat that's all around you as my crushing sea of pressure surrounds you." Ichigo sheathed his sword and suddenly his reiatsu began spiking. His hair and coattails flapped upwards in the draft caused by his reiatsu climbing higher and higher, as if having his sword sheathed overcharged his reiatsu.

Aizen could tell what was happening, though. _That's what it's for! With his blade sheathed it connects it to his inner strength provided to him by his Zanpakuto, the untapped raw energy that he's not currently using to fight. Dammit! I can barely stand and he's about to hit me with everything he's got._

"Farewell, Aizen!" Ichigo unsheathed his sword and unleashed all of his power at once, creating a massive torrent of energy that would've made Sokyoku hill itself quake in fear of its presence.

"Kurosaki…ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Aizen roared at the top of his lungs as the blast consumed him. Ichigo quickly exited from his final form down to normal Bankai. He staggered for a moment, not used to fighting with his core form or unleashing that much power. He waited to see if the fight would continue, but as he could still sense the presence of Aizen's Bankai, he felt that it might.

* * *

><p><strong>New Yorkshire, Britannia<strong>

Lelouch took a knee to the ground as she stood at the edge of the city looking out over onto the drop off point where a large red bed of earth that had once been the Atlantic Ocean lay. Marianne walked up behind him.

"Tired?"

"Yeah," Lelouch said, "That," he said as he kept his palm flat on the ground, "And I'm trying to ascertain just how well we're progressing."

"I think we've just about won Lelouch. Aizen's reiatsu just plummeted. Most of the top ten appear to have been wiped out as well."

"Then we've won?"

Marainne nodded. "We've won."

Across the Earth the threat appeared to be coming to a conclusion. Togabito were beginning to fall like flies as the algorithm created by Rakshata and Lloyd became more and more complete. Major players were beginning to collapse. Victory was close at hand.

Amidst the dwindling chaos, a single combatant slammed into the ground. The shockwave caused by their defeat was felt by Lelouch, Marianne, Ichigo and many major key players could feel what had happened. The most crucial battle in the entire war was over and the outcome had just been delivered.

The loser lay in the ground, her body impacted in the rubble like a concrete angel. Her arms lay at her sides and her head was turned to the side. She was heavily injured with a humongous gash down her torso that was continuing to pour out and she had lost almost all of her strength.

Unohana, who was nearby, saw the woman in the ground. She knew who it was considering which fighter was still in the air. And then despite her injuries, and her normally calm demeanor, she screamed out in terror for fear that the loser of the fight might very well be dead: "RITAAAAAAAA!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Oh fuck right? Rita LOST! This does not bode well AT ALL! Sorry for skimping on Urahara's fight with Gator, but the scene needed to be cut for plot purposes. You all understand right? I hope Kensei the Incredible Hulk made up for that as well as Ghost Yammy's untimely arrival helping Byakuya defeat Ulquiorra makes up for that. Oh and if you guys are wondering where the hell was Nyra in all of this? You'll find out next chapter. In fact, next chapter is a REAL treat. With the massive war pretty much over it's going to be time to pick up the pieces and believe me when I say that there is a plot twist coming that you guys have been yearning for, for a long time now. I don't want to give too much away, but let's just say that chapters 195 and 196 will be what define the plot for the remainder of Soul Chess. I would've loved to have done a double feature with 194 and 195, but I'm just too tired. I hope I can get 195 out soon though. I've been looking forward to it for a WHILE now. Like the moment I posted 186 and 187 I've been looking forward to the plot twist in 195. Ah, maybe I've said too much now. Later folks! Oh and if any of you have questions about ISV feel free to ask).**


	195. Kasumi's Origins: The Final Piece

**(A/N: All right time to wind down from last chapter. From here until 198 the chapters are going to be very dialogue and plot heavy as opposed to action heavy. Just want you guys to keep that in mind. Oh and I'd have one of those sitcom tracks on standby, you know the laugh tracks the heartwarmed "Awwwwwwwwww" and the surprised "Ohhhhhhhh").**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Argentinian-Britannia<strong>

Talbumosuke and Yhwach momentarily halted their confrontation as both individuals noticed Rita's defeat.

Talbumosuke glanced over the horizon. "Well, what do you know, she's dead."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well maybe not yet, but she lost to Kasumi," Talbomosuke defended, "There's no way she has the strength to keep fighting at this rate."

"But she's tired as are you. At this rate almost anyone could finish her off if there deft enough."

With that thought running through his mind Yhwach was surprised when Talbumosuke rushed forward, cut him with his time slowing mechanic and supposedly seem to vanish with the accompaniment of his Zecho no Sozo. It didn't take Yhwach long to break free from Talbumosuke's effects, but the man was long gone. _Odd, why did he run away? _

* * *

><p><strong>Westward of England<strong>

Unohana was defending Rita with her body as she lay hunched over her, using Kaido to resuscitate Rita, but given the wounds of both Unohana couldn't do much and her inner panic certainly wasn't doing the grave decision any favors. Kasumi continued to approach with a smug grin as she held out a single claw, ready to cut them both down. "Aww, what a lovely image of mother and daughter," she cooed, "it's just priceless. Oh wait," She charged at Unohana with a fierce scowl, "It's not!" Kasumi made to strike down Unohana, but she was stopped by the armored arm of Lelouch's core form.

Kasumi was shocked that Lelouch of all people could stop her. "Wh-what? H-how did you—?"

"As I suspected," Lelouch spoke confidently, "your battle with Rita took its toll on you. You're not at the peak of your power right now. Even I can defeat you here." Lelouch pushed Kasumi back and attacked with his core form. Using a Hakuda combo of his fists and legs, he was able to land a few sharp blows upon Kasumi's body and push her. She flipped through the air with a reverse somersault and landed on her feet. She panted. "Your reiatsu is formidable, but you can't keep it up can you?"

Kasumi scowled and fired off a Konran Maho to blast Lelouch apart. Lelouch used Hado 88 to counter. In Kasumi's weakened state the explosions countered each other and Kasumi began to slump as her vision clouded. _Damn, if I reduce the bypass level now, I won't be able to continue fighting, but I'm wasting too much energy. Dammit! I miscalculated heavily! I never thought he'd get here so soon!_

Lelouch stored up his Hadron Cannon blast and fired it. Kasumi put up her shield, but her reiatsu was dwindling rapidly and Lelouch was still going strong after some kaido from his mother and his blast tore into Kasumi's body, damaging her skin and her high speed regeneration took some time getting to work as it festerd over her skin.

"You're running low on fuel and now, with this, I END IT!" Lelouch prepared another strike. "Hadron Cannon!" He smacked his wrists together. "FIRE!" The blast ripped towards Kasumi and she knew that she would be significantly injured if it hit. It was coming in way too fast for her to get out of the way in time, but suddenly, in the blink of an eye, someone materialized to take the blow for her, back facing the attack, front facing Kasumi. A noble move and it was only taken because the person couldn't reach Kasumi in time to shove her out of the way. Kasumi gaped as her mind registered the person who had rescued all people to make such a selfless move she expected Tsukishima, even Nyra would've been understandable, but her savior was neither of them.

It was Talbumosuke. He stood before her with his back singed and bleeding and he staggered forward towards Kasumi. It was extremely uncharacteristic unless he was doing the same thing to protect Mia and it confused Kasumi.

"Wh-why?" She stammered.

Talbumosuke collapsed against her, head inadvertently into her chest. "What kind of father would I be," he hacked up an ounce of blood onto her bosom that dribbled down her outfit, "if I didn't protect my only daughter." He collapsed further and hit the ground, unconscious

"Wh-what are you saying?" Kasumi was even more confused now. "Hey, answer me!" She stomped her foot and yelled at him. "Hey, come on! You can't just say weird things like that randomly! What did you mean?"

The situation was just as odd to Lelouch and he studied it to better understand what was going on. However, in the next minute, Aizen appeared behind Talbumosuke and Kasumi, and from the looks of things, he had seen better days. "We should," he panted, "retreat for now. My apprentice's wounds can heal on the way."

"B-but…" Kasumi was a bit shaken up by Talbumosuke's earlier declaration.

"You're not going anywhere!" Ichigo came screaming towards Aizen, but with the best deftness of his power, Aizen grabbed Kasumi and Talbumosuke and dodged the man's assault.

"Sorry, wish I could stay, Ichigo, Lelouch," Aizen nodded to both his enemies, "But our finale will not be here."

"You're not getting away!" Lelouch fired his Hadron Cannon at Aizen, but it was suddenly deflected away.

"Leave papa alone!" Nyra had shown up and protected Aizen.

"Good girl Nyra," Aizen said and looked forward to open a portal. "I bid thee farewell, Lelouch, Ichigo." Aizen stepped forward.

"Coward! Stand and fight!" Ichigo shouted and attempted to charge, but Lelouch stopped him telekinetically.

"Stop! Nyra still has plenty of her strength. You're worn down from fighting Aizen. You're in no condition to go charging forward like that. Besides," Lelouch glanced at the wounded Unohana and Rita, "We have bigger issues at the moment."

"You two have the most amazing chemistry together," Aizen smirked, "I never thought that in the search for the ultimate rival I was actually looking for two people."

"Get lost already," Lelouch scowled, "I'm not letting you run so you can rub it in and monologue to us."

Aizen smirked and then left through the portal for the artificial dimension with Kasumi, Talbumosuke and Nyra in tow.

Ichigo and Lelouch quickly checked on Unohana and Rita's condition. The former was conscious and bleeding profusely, the latter was even more brutalized and also unconscious.

"She's not dead is she?" Ichigo asked.

"No, she's alive," Unohana said as Rita lay on her back with Unohana's hands alongside the woman's cheeks, "But she's very critical. Her heartbeat is less than ten beats per minute. I can't hold much longer myself and if she doesn't stabilize soon she won't make it."

_It's unbelievable how professional she's acting right now. Rita is like a mother to Unohana and she's not even crying, she's doing everything she can to save her life without the least bit of emotion. I certainly have a lot to learn, _Ichigo thought to himself.

"Kurosaki-san, please go and get Orihime. She's the only one who can save Rita now."

"But wait, I thought we were keeping Inoue off the battlefield because she's pregnant."

"That was to keep her from fighting. Healing is another story. She doesn't have to do much only restore some of Rita's wounds. She can be properly healed in the Soul Society later, but for her to survive we need Orihime."

Ichigo knew he owed Rita a great deal for saving his life, but to risk his child. He shook his head mentally. No, Orihime wouldn't let him abandon Rita like this without at least trying. He had to trust in her and his comrades to know that his unborn son or daughter was not at risk. Still, he had to make his own feelings known. "I really hope we're not trading one life for another."

"Ichigo, if I were in your position I'd know exactly how you feel, but trust me when I say that we need Rita alive. At least ask her. If she's not up to it, there's always Kirinji, but Orihime is our best bet." Lelouch stabbed the air and opened a Senkaimon. "Quickly, there's not much time."

Ichigo nodded and ran through the Senkaimon to get his wife.

"How did she lose?" Lelouch asked. "I thought Rita could handle any of the Togabito."

"We'll have to ask her that when she awakens," Unohana said looking down at the warden, "I thought so too."

* * *

><p><strong>East of the United States of Japan<strong>

Hallibel retreated from Mia as she panted. With Mia in her Segunda Etapa's powered up form she'd had the advantage almost all battle and Hallibel was bleeding more than she was.

"Oh my, Tia, you don't look so good. Maybe I should give you a break."

Hallibel could only pant. She couldn't regulate her breathing enough to speak.

"Talbumosuke-sama and Aizen-sama seemed to have retreated." A portal appeared behind Mia. "It seems best that I do the same. Buh bye for now." She blew a kiss to Hallibel and disappeared backwards into the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Westward of England<strong>

Orihime was very understanding when Ichigo told her briefly what had happened. She was willing to risk it since she believed she owed Rita a debt for saving the life of the man she loved. Ichigo warned her of the risks, but Orihime told him that she knew this was the right thing to do. Soten Kisshun didn't use much of her reiatsu at all, just her concentrated willpower. Ichigo's mind was put a little bit at rest.

Once enveloped in her healing light, Unohana and Rita were slowly brought back to full health, but reiatsu was another story.

Rita stabilized and was able to open her eyes. She sat up promptly and sat in a cross legged style while holding her foot with one hand. She shook her head violently back and forth. And that's when Unohana gave Rita a big hug.

"Rita!" Unohana clung to the woman like a child would to their mother if they were scared. Rita stroked Unohana's head a bit to indicate she was fine and Unohana smiled, but continued to hug her mother figure.

"Are you going to be okay?" Lelouch asked Rita.

"I should be fine after a little while longer. The battle took a lot out of me so I'll need to rest more to fully regain my power." She looked at Orihime. "You can stop now, the fourth division can finish healing me later. You don't want to lose that baby do you?"

"Ah, no," Orihime dispelled Soten Kisshun. She sat down with her legs crossed. "Thank you."

"A lot out of you? You nearly died!" Ichigo exasperated as he and Lelouch sat down on the ground to be at everyone else's level.

"I was afraid that might happen," Rita said with a frown.

"Wait, you thought you might lose from the start?" Lelouch asked.

Rita stood up and dusted off her boots, prompting Ichigo and Lelouch to stand back up as well. Unohana and Orihime also rose to their feet. "The only reason Kasumi has never escaped hell is because in hell I have the Kushanada and my heralds to help me."

"But wait, you utterly destroyed Aizen without trying. How is Kasumi so powerful?"

"What did I say about comparing those two to each other?" Rita said, pointing her index finger, "That's like comparing the destruction of the FLEIJA warhead to a nuke capable of wiping out an entire country. Kasumi is the undisputed number one for a reason," Rita looked at Unohana as she put her arm down, "That's why I told you to be careful."

"But wait, I thought you were this all powerful super being," Ichigo stated.

Rita laughed a little, "I'm just a first generation Soul Reaper with years of experience to temper my abilities. I've been around as long as the initial members of the Royal Guard and Yamamoto Shigekuni. It's just that unlike them or the former captain commander I didn't have anything of a political agenda to hold down my training regime."

"I don't understand, didn't you have a division to command?" Lelouch asked.

Rita sat down on her staff and crossed her legs. She wrapped her arms around her knees and spoke informatively. "My banishment was long before the Shino Academy was ever founded. As warden, besides just my one job I had nothing to do but hone my skills and sleep. No parties to attend, no deadlines to meet. My job is my own and my deadlines are my own. The only problem is that when I became warden my power was limited by the Soul King. Ever since I was sent as Warden of Hell, I had access to my Bankai's core form taken away."

"He can do that?" Lelouch asked, blinking.

"Why not? He controls the world," Rita answered, "The special seal he placed upon me prevents me from accessing my Bankai's core form. Without it, I cannot defeat Kasumi at her full power, one on one. That is why I lost, though I had hoped Retsu would be strong enough to water her down to my level. It seems though that she simply wasn't enough. We were lucky Aizen has too much of a superiority complex to recruit her. If this fiasco had happened twenty years ago it's likely this situation would be happening then instead of now."

"But at least then we had Mari and Yamamoto," Lelouch stated.

"But we also didn't have Ichigo as strong as he is now, which is far more important as he's unaffected by Kyoka Suigetsu and can stand up to Aizen."

"Good point," Lelouch agreed.

"So what do we do now?" Ichigo asked, going down to Shikai form.

"Now?" Rita asked, getting to her feet and twirling her staff so that the head faced towards the ground. "Now we regroup and we prepare for the next assault. This isn't over. Once Kasumi and the others have recovered they'll mount another attack and you can be sure they'll want to finish what they've started."

"Another attack? They're going to attack the Earth again?"

Rita shook her head. "No. Soul Society."

* * *

><p><strong>South East of New Pendragon<strong>

Euphie and Suzaku were sitting down to take a breather when Euphie put a hand to her ear.

"What is it? Another togabito?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Huh?"

Euphie put her hand down. "Lelouch just contacted me. He said the worlds are to be separated again soon."

"So I assume then," Suzaku looked at the ground, "that you'll be going back to the Soul Society, and I'll never see you again."

"He asked if you would come along."

"Huh?"

"Lelouch. He said now that you have fullbring you can see spirits. You can come to the Soul Society and finish this fight with us."

"I…but what about Nunnally?"

"Nunnally will be safe with us as well. Lelouch said he'd work things out with Schneizel. So it's not goodbye yet."

"But it will be," Suzaku said disheartened.

"Suzaku," Euphie stepped towards him and looked him in the eye, "It won't be goodbye forever. I'm a soul reaper now. That means I get sent to the world of the living from time to time. And Lelouch is my captain. If I ask him, we can see each other."

"He can…do that?" Suzaku was amazed at the kind of pull Lelouch seemed to have in this so called "Soul Society".

"He's been working very hard to set things right Suzaku. I've seen it with my own eyes. Lelouch is not the same person you separated with after Zero Requiem."

"And what about you? Have you changed?" Suzaku asked.

"You tell me," Euphie said only to stand on her tiptoes and kiss Suzaku on the lips, surprising him. Her lips were soft and pure, like he had always imagined. Suzaku grabbed Euphie's upper arms tightly and bent her over backwards, kissing her back, making her feel lightheaded. Euphie wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt a momentary feeling of total bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>Along the Prime Meridian, North of the Equator<strong>

Lelouch was met up, as he and the others approached Rita's apparatus, by Yhwach, Cornelia and Nelliel. Lelouch, not knowing whose concern or comments to hear first just decided to go down the line from left to right. So, in order: Cornelia, Yhwach, Nelliel.

"Lelouch, I've heard that the war is now over. What's to be done now with the living?"

"I need you to round up the troops and get them on land. The world is going to be separated again and when it does the oceans will return. Take Nunnally and prepare to take a trip to the Soul Society. She needs to be safe and you need to be in this fight."

"Understood," Cornelia backed away to get the space to use her fullbring and took flight.

"She's got some nice reiatsu," Ichigo noted, "Tatsuki taught her well."

"Yeah, Tatsuki-chan's an excellent teacher, isn't she?" Orihime commented with a smile.

Lelouch looked at Yhwach to see what he was going to say. "Will she attack the world again?" the quincy leader asked.

Rita shook her head, "I doubt it. That's not how she would act. Doing the same thing and expecting different outcomes is the very definition of insanity. She knows better. I'd wager she'd attack the Soul Society next."

"Then," Yhwach looked at Lelouch, "This is where we part ways."

"You're leaving?"

"The Soul Society is not my concern."

"If Kasumi succeeds though, we could all be in grave danger," Rita pointed out, "And if she succeeds there would be no way of stopping her."

"But you have a handle on the situation, yes?" Yhwach asked. "The quincies are simply a first-response unit are they not? Innocent souls are not in danger. It is not a cause my people will agree with."

"But—" Rita continued to protest, but Lelouch put a hand up to stop her.

"I understand your position and your beliefs, Yhwach. Your help here was more than enough, the Soul Society can take it from here."

Yhwach left.

"I can't believe you let him go. He stood on par with Talbumosuke!"

"Rita, you need to read situations better," Lelouch said. Rita was unsure what he meant by that, but she had missed Talbumosuke's rescue of Kasumi and Lelouch was already formulating speculations and possibilities in his mind that he intended to share later. He looked at Nelliel. "And what about you?"

"We will fight," Nelliel asked.

"How come?" Ichigo asked. "Hueco Mundo isn't in any danger."

Nelliel put a hand on her sword handle. "Lamperouge Lelouch, Unohana Retsu, can you promise that Hueco Mundo's involvement in this battle will be represented truthfully throughout the Soul Society?"

Unohana nodded. "Your alliance will not go unmentioned if you continue to fight at our side. I see what it is you are attempting to do."

"Then we will fight. I aim to prove that the arrancar are not all mindless beasts that our intelligence can make us your allies as much as it can your enemies."

"Hopefully one day the quincies will see that."

"As I said before, do not concern yourself with our war. The Soul Society will only be harmed in taking part." Nelliel then left with Sonido to inform the rest of her troops.

Once at Rita's apparatus, Lloyd and Rakshata were informed of the situation and Rita opened a portal to send them to their proper places. Rakshata explained how and why she was around.

"Give me a call if you ever need some assistance again, this was absolutely fabulous!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Lloyd if we need you again for something like this we'd have to go to the cemetery to dig up your grave," Lelouch joked.

"Rita, I hope you don't mind, but Lloyd copied some data to a thumb drive that he wants to use to improve technology."

Lloyd made a whine as Rakshata sold him out, wondering if he was about to find more than 206 bones in his body due to some of them being broken, but Rita didn't seem mad at all. She only gave a warning. "Don't go messing with things you can't control, Lloyd Asplund." She put a finger near her eyeball. "I'll be watching you."

"Now, now I won't be unleashing any hellspawn. You have nothing to worry about."

"If I had a kan for every time I heard that one," Rita folded her arms with a smirk.

"Anyway," Lelouch said, trying to wrap things up, "Don't you think it's time we reset things?"

"Yes," Rita nodded. "Lloyd, Rakshata," she nodded in farewell to them both as they left. She then rubbed her hands together with glee. "All right, let's fix this!" She went to hit the button to separate the worlds only to note that there were still people where water would be. She glanced back at the others. "Can I drown fifty people?"

"NO!" They all shouted in unison. Rita just laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Canadian-Britannia<strong>

As Ikkaku, Shisato and Orin made it to the northern coast of the nation Shisato gave Ikkaku another hug. Ikkaku put his arms around her.

"I'm going to miss you. Please do your best to get reincarnated. Hell isn't the place for you."

"I'll be fine, babe," Ikkaku told Shisato, "Just take care of my kid, okay?"

"So keep doing what I've been doing, then?"

Ikkaku just smirked. "So, Yumichika's been filling in for me? Does Keiichi know?"

"I plan on telling him when I take over my house."

"I understand. Reputation and the like. I'm sorry I'm not there to be a good dad."

"He would like you if you met him. He was supposed to enter the academy with the Kuchiki twins. If I had known I would be seeing you, I would've handed him a weapon and brought him along. He's very strong, just like you."

"And I'll bet he's smart, just like you."

There was a rumble in the ground. "Ikkaku, best to let her go. You'll take her with you otherwise."

"Right, right," Ikkaku backed away and stood by Orin. He put his Zanpakuto along his shoulder and smiled that usual cocky smile of his. "You take care Shisato."

"Goodbye Ikkaku," Shisato said and watched with a smile as he and Orin vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>**th**** Division**

**Soul Society**

The worlds had finally been separated and soul reapers were invisible to those without spiritual power once again. Blue and black skies—depending on location due to the time of day or night—clearer than they'd ever been worldwide lit up the blue planet of the Solar System. Starry night skies, bright sunny days, romantic colorful sunsets and warm serene sunrises were visible all throughout Earth. Life went on and the impact of the survival of the apocalypse was heavy. It would take a long time for a body count to be accumulated, even longer for reparations of civilization. For a global population of more than 3.4 billion people, the human race had been halved by the fighting. And it would continue to shrink due to damages in the economy and industries until population levels were under one million.

But then it would grow. The world would come together and it would survive. In his attempt to bring peace to the world by saving it and uniting it under one banner it was a world shattering impact that ultimately would make the entire planet and the entire human race come together. This perceived apocalypse would succeed in giving the entire race a reason to hold hands and mourn. It was exactly the type of reaction Lelouch expected.

Furthermore, Nunnally, with her spiritual sight, had been brought to the Soul Society for what would be perceived as political reasons. Lelouch intended to turn Nunnally into a messiah, a pillar of strength the rest of the world could look up to, a gateway and angel between life and death. In such a crisis, someone amongst the nations needed to be a person the others could throw their hopes and dreams towards and Lelouch could think of no one better suited than Nunnally. She was not along of course. She had Schneizel, Cornelia and Suzaku at her side every waking minute of every day. And she also had secure political connections with Kaguya, a leader of the Japanese Nunnally's age that was wise beyond her years. With this in play, Lelouch had truly crafted world peace.

There would be heretics who would take advantage of the confusion, crime would run rampant and progress would take a blow. There would be religious heretics who would use this to further their own ends. There would be non-believers who would write crackpot conspiracy theories, but in the long run it would matter not. The Earth would recover, its people would recover and the human race would be stronger for it. Lelouch was just upset that it took such a crisis to bring the populace together.

There was one thing he had to discuss though. After seeing Susanna and Shirley and confirming their survival, he trailed to 4th Division to where Rita was currently resting. He had to talk to her about what he saw. Maybe she knew something. He sat down next to her and waited for her to pay him attention as she put down the book she was reading.

"So tell me what you meant about reading situations?" Rita asked, closing the book shut over the bookmark.

"Talbumosuke defended Kasumi from my core form."

Rita seemed deep in thought for a moment and sat up straighter. She turned her body towards Lelouch and looked him dead in the eye. "Lelouch, what exactly are you speculating? Perhaps I can confirm your suspicions and perhaps Talbumosuke's as well."

"Very well," Lelouch nodded, "Here's how I envision things playing out…

* * *

><p><strong>Artificial Dimension<strong>

Having returned to their abode and recovered somewhat from a nice nap, Kasumi made it her top priority to speak with Talbumosuke privately. He was in his quarters resting. He'd been wounded rather heavily by Lelouch's attack. Kasumi had to know why. She slammed the door behind her as she entered his room. He was alone so that was good. She had hoped she wouldn't have had to have told Mia to leave them in peace. Talbumosuke had managed to recover his injuries with assistance from the little gremlins Kasumi had running about the dimensions. Right now he was sleeping it off until Kasumi slammed the door to his bedroom.

Talbumosuke sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he saw Kasumi launching daggers at him with anger. He knew it was only a matter of time before she confronted him. He wasn't trying to avoid it, but he needed his rest. He held up a finger to signal her to give him time to be fully awake as he reached over to his night table as a glass of water materialized in response to his will. He drank it and sat on the edge of the bed. He nodded to her, indicating she could speak now.

"What did you mean by what you said earlier?" Kasumi snapped.

Talbumosuke lifted up his hand and gestured with a downward motion indicating he wanted Kasumi to drop to his level. She sat down in a chair within the room in front of. "Exactly what I said." He spoke to her with the utmost serious clarity. "I'd been pondering it for a while, but I'm certain of it now. Kasumi," Talbumosuke took a deep breath, "I am your father."

"Wh-what?" Kasumi looked at Talbumosuke blankly and then shook her head rapidly, but briefly. "N-no th-that's not possible I—"

Talbumosuke cut her off by holding up his hand, indicating he was going to explain. "Before we left from hell, when Aizen was going through the database to corrupt it, none of you saw me casually click Jikan Kami of its sheath and check the database for myself before stepping back in line like nothing happened. I found two interesting details that support my theory. One, you don't know how long you've lived in hell and like I am searching for the daughter I lost, you are searching for the parents you never knew. I suppose Rita never put two and two together, but for me it's the only thing that makes sense. The reiatsu that flows through you is like a Soul Reaper's, but also like a hollow's. It's the type of fusion that could result in a few different ways, given that you are not a Visored or an Arrancar. You exude three parts soul reaper for every one part hollow, too much of the former to be a Visored and you are clearly not an arrancar, a distinction too difficult for my sensei to note so he may not have caught on yet. One of the ways this type of fusion can come about is the breeding of a Soul Reaper and a hollow and soul reaper hybrid."

"And how exactly do you know that's my origin?" Kasumi asked.

Talbumosuke reached out towards Kasumi causing her to shift back a bit, but halted when she noticed Talbumosuke's hand going for the tip of her hair and how he gently rubbed the violet-gray tips between his fingers as his eyes examined her dark brown hair. "You did such a fine job dyeing your hair, most would think you only did the tips, but the tips here are your natural hair color," he glanced at her eyes, "aren't they Kasumi?"

"H-how did you know that?" Kasumi blinked.

"Because your mother has hair like this, but of a much darker shade," Talbumosuke told her.

Kasumi gasped slightly. She only knew one sinner that had come around at the same time as Talbumosuke: Mia Arruruerie. "Is," she swallowed, "is it really true?"

Talbumosuke let go of her hair and stood up. "It's true. And how you came to be I can explain quite easily." Talbumosuke's expression turned solemn as he recalled what happened, "Mia was pregnant when she and I died. I found her not soon after I made my arrival in hell. Mia and I stayed together while we were in hell. Circumstances separated us many times, but I fought to be at her side and eventually we learned of her to be carrying a child. I clocked the date back to before the big battle with the Soul Society, which is how I knew she kept the child after death. How, I'm not sure, but she did.

"I defended her at all costs as the weeks went by until the time that I could witness your birth. During her final trimester, I gave everything I could to protect her for she had not the strength to defend herself most of the time. Since I had no frame of time reference I was not prepared for when Mia went into labor right out in the open. I figured that I could protect her if anything came our way." He shook his head slowly side to side in despair. "I didn't count on the Kushanada at all. When you were born I barely had the time to soak in the joy of holding you in my arms before your cries of birth allowed the Kushanada to find us. Your mother, still weak, was taken by the Kushanada and we were separated yet again. Alone with you in my arms, your voice so loud for a body so small, I ran with you, trying to get to safety, but I was eventually surrounded. I knew it would be impossible for me to fend off all the Kushanada by myself. One perhaps, but a whole group even you know is impossible to overcome.

"Reality hit me with its fearsome force to the back of the skull and I realized that I couldn't keep you. Hell was no place for an innocent child. You deserved a life befitting of a normal girl, as normal as you could be being the daughter of your mother and me. And so, I did the only thing I could think to do. I combined my temporal powers with my spatial ones in Bankai and activated Seisei to try and teleport you to another time and place where you could be happy. Whatever family found you, I knew it would be better than here. I hugged you goodbye and set you down on the ground only to be blindsided by the Kushanada as I was crushed into the ground and another one smashed the portal I created with its massive fist, which distorted my intentions given my stress." Talbumosuke looked down at the ground in shame. "Instead of teleporting you to another time and place all I did, seeing you know, was send you far away back in time. It must've been so hard for you just growing up where you did. I didn't get a chance to read the details, no time. I know you feel you've suffered and I understand what it's like to suffer, but the scars on your soul must be much greater than any togabito, I suspect. Kasumi," Talbumosuke looked up to look Kasumi in the eye, his face apologetic. "I'm sorry. You've certainly been through so much and I wasn't there to protect you. If you want to think I abandoned you, I didn't. I never meant for what happened to you to happen. I wanted to be your father, to raise you as my own. You were a sign that I was changing, that I could make up for my mistakes and my transgressions. That moment of holding you in my arms, protecting you," A tired smile crossed Talbumosuke's face, "I felt like an actual hero instead of a sinner."

"_You were born innocent, I'm sorry"_

Rita's words reverberated in Kasumi's head. Now they rang with a new meaning of truth. No one besides the two women should know that Kasumi was born an innocent, but forced into sin. No one perhaps, except perhaps the only people who would know how exactly that came to be. Talbumosuke could be making this up, true, and she suspected he looked at her profile in secret to avoid tipping her off, but the emotions she could see in his face, she'd never seen such emotion in anyone's face. Well, okay, Rita had shown her such solemn eyes and tired smiles before, but Kasumi could never forgive her for not acting in her best interest. If what Talbumosuke was saying was true, he had acted in her best interest and he had never meant for any of what had happened to her to happen. He loved Mia, Kasumi knew that undoubtedly. He was capable of such an emotion with no strings attached.

She continued to stare into his red, sympathetic eyes as a tense silence permeated through the air. Kasumi, however, had to be sure before he defenses disintegrated. "How can you be sure? How can you be one hundred percent sure that you're not making a mistake?"

Talbumosuke pondered for a moment on this before coming up with a possible solution. He snapped his fingers when he came up with it. "The Lotus System can scan your memories, right?"

"It…can."

"Try going to your earliest memory. Even if it's merely fragments. Try and remember." Talbumosuke walked towards Kasumi and stood within her personal space. She backed away skittishly. "Kasumi, if you can trust me, for just a moment, we can ascertain the truth. I know it might be a lot to ask, but can you take the risk to put your faith in me?"

Kasumi shuddered and steeled herself still. "V-very well." She was incredibly uncertain of this. She had no idea what might happen while she delved her mind into the Lotus System to relive her memories.

Talbumosuke walked forward and put his hands on Kasumi's shoulders, raising a level of discomfort within her, but she suppressed it. Talbumosuke gently rested his forehead against the top of her skull. "Try and remember, think back to your origins. Try and remember the beginning of your life."

Using the Lotus System, Kasumi dug for her infantile memories. She was able to locate a file and she opened it. Everything was blurry, but she heard her own voice as a baby, screaming at the top of her lungs. She opened her eyes for the first time to see a white uniform, felt the warmth of someone holding her in their arms. Kasumi then saw the shaking vision of being put down on the ground inside a swirling violet portal. She'd had a dream like this of this dark purple portal before as she disappeared into the void of the portal with a hand reaching towards her and a voice calling for her, but not by name.

The file ended and Kasumi's eyes shot open and now as she stood in place she felt a sensation she hadn't before. From being in such close proximity to him, she could feel traces of Talbumosuke's reiatsu, traces that were very similar in composition to her own. There was no denying it now. The man standing in front of her was, without a doubt, her father.

Kasumi found herself choking silently for a moment before a tear rolled down her cheek. She then reached her arms around Talbumosuke's back and hugged him. Her emotional barriers disintegrated and she began to cry as she held onto her father. "I found you," she sobbed.

"_How will I know if I ever meet my parents?"_

"_It's hard to say, but when you do, you will know and so will they if they treasure you. A good parent will always be able to identify their offspring no matter how much they've changed."_

It was a short conversation Kasumi had talked with Codex about. After her rape she thought it rubbish, but right now, she knew, she absolutely knew that Talbumosuke wasn't lying. He was her father. She had found her parents and much to her joy they hadn't abandoned her, they'd been desperately looking for her as well as desperately as she'd been looking for them.

"Daddy," Kasumi sobbed as her head nestled against Talbumosuke's chest. _All my life I've been so alone, but now…now I have the family that I thought I'd never find, the family I've searched for over so many years, the family I thought didn't care, the family I had given up on, the family…I always wanted. Daddy. _She thought of Mia. _Mommy. _Kasumi continued to cry. All the tears she'd never been able to shed, all the sorrow Kasumi had never allowed herself to feel, and all of the joy she'd never thought she'd be able to feel was finally coming full circle. Kasumi no longer felt like a sinner. She no longer felt like a villain, a hollow, a soul reaper, or anything like that. She felt human and incredibly vulnerable. Vulnerability didn't matter in the moment though, she was safe. She was secure. Her father was here. All the pain and all the suffering would soon go away. She had people she could rely on, people she could trust.

"_What are parents?"_

"_Parents are the people who give birth to you, who shape your life. It is their job to protect you, to nurture you and to love and take care of you."_

"_But…I don't have anyone like that."_

"_You do, you just haven't found them. They're out there somewhere in this miserable world. And when you find them, you will have people you can rely on. They loved each other enough that you were born. No matter what, they will not betray you."_

Talbumosuke put his arms around his not-so-little girl and could only stand with his eyes shut in content about how comforting a feeling it was to hold her in his arms. He hadn't held her since she was a baby. He felt awful, like he should cry along with her, but right now his daughter needed him to be strong. All this time, all her life, Kasumi had been crying on the inside and never been allowed to let it out. Talbumosuke could let his troubles consume him later. He had only been searching for his daughter for only 20 years or so. She'd been looking for more than 100 times that. He hadn't even lived for that long. He didn't know the trauma she'd been through, or the pain she'd endured, but that didn't matter to him. She was his daughter and he would stand by her and be the loving parent he'd always desired to be.

"_You can cry here."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Kasumi, there are two places in hell you can cry. Here in my abode…"_

…_Or in the arms of your parents when you eventually find them._

Talbumosuke stroked Kasumi's hair as her crying continued to increase in volume and hysterics. "Shhhhhh," he soothed, "Shhhhhh. It's going to be all right, Kasumi, don't you worry anymore. I'm here, your mother is here. We will stand by you. You won't have to be alone anymore."

Kasumi could only continue to cry into her father's chest. She couldn't do or think about anything else other than the fact that she had found her family. She cried herself dry. If her eyes weren't black from absorbing Zankuro they'd be as red as they were puffy. Kasumi stayed in her father's arms. She didn't want to leave, not yet. She wanted to savor the moment and savor the feeling of a feeling she hadn't felt in quite a long time: happiness.

**End of Chapter 195**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Yes, yes okay you all called it, didn't you? Talbumosuke and Mia are Kasumi's parents. Seriously, if this came as a humongous shock to you: you were not paying attention. I think a lot of you saw this twist coming and let me say that I am overjoyed with the way it turned out. And now with that said: this is the LAST chapter of the Permanent Sinner arc. We start the True Chessmaster arc NEXT chapter as Kasumi begins her Plan C: absorbing that large pocket of reiatsu and using it to eliminate the Soul King. I will also be distinguishing, yet again, what makes Kasumi an effective villain as opposed to Aizen and it all comes down to how Genre Savvy she is compared to him, but then again she **_**is**_** her father's daughter. I'm so glad I can finally say that ^_^. See you next chapter folks! Oh, and something of note, I DO have an omake, but I want this warm fuzzy feeling or sad feeling you have to linger rather than whiplash into an omake. Next chapter I may use it. I'm really happy with the way this last scene turned out. I have been building towards it for a LONG time now and I'm so happy that you guys finally get to see it. Hope you guys enjoyed. See you later).**


	196. Soul Reaper Origins: Ginunga Rita

**(A/N: And now we come to the beginning of the end. This is it folks, the last arc: The True Chessmaster arc of Soul Chess. Now for those of you that might be wondering what the meaning of the arc means, let me just say that this arc is exactly as it sounds: who is the true chessmaster of Soul Chess? We have 5 candidates: Lelouch, Aizen, Kasumi, Rita and one person you may not even be thinking of. Who is the ultimate chessmaster? Who will win the final chess match? Well, let's find out).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Artificial Dimension<strong>

"Are you sure about this?" Talbumosuke asked Kasumi as they walked together down the hall.

"My goal is still the same. The fact that you are my father changes nothing," Kasumi glanced over her shoulder. She actually smiled. "It only changes the number of people that will be left alive when I am successful."

Talbumosuke furrowed his brow. "Kasumi what do you mean? What are your true intentions with that reiatsu pocket?"

She turned to face him, arms folded. "When I defeat the Soul King, I will take his throne. As the laws of nature demand a new king must take his place. I will take his throne and I will become god. And then I will recreate the world in my image. Originally it was just going to be an empty void with myself, all alone, but now," she smiled again, "You and mother will share with me in my bliss."

Talbumosuke walked up to his daughter and gave Kasumi another hug. "I want to hear what drove you to this at some point. What you're saying has me scared, Kasumi. Not because I'm afraid for the chances of your success, but because I can't even imagine what would drive you to destroy absolutely everything. There are things in this world even I find aren't worth getting rid of, but a black void of solitude?" He hugged his daughter tighter. "I'm truly sorry."

Kasumi put her hands underneath her father's shoulders. "Why couldn't you be around when I needed you the most? Now I'm starting to wonder if you should have sent me away at all."

"I'm starting to question that same thing. But now that I'm here I won't leave you alone again, I promise."

"No matter what?"

"Until I draw my last breath, you are safe with me if you feel vulnerable."

"That's the first time I've heard that."

"Hmm?"

"So many togabito say things to me in order to endear me, but that's the first time someone has made that kind of promise to me."

The audible clearing of someone's throat could be heard behind Kasumi and Talbumosuke. The arrancar lord turned to see Mia standing with her arms folded, foot tapping.

"Oh, hello dear um…this is not what it looks like."

"Then what pray tell is it, Talbumouske-sama?"

_I don't believe it. She's acting jealous. She of all people, _Talbumosuke noted humorously. "I'll explain it to you later. We don't want to keep the others waiting."

"Fine," Mia stomped forward and passed Kasumi and Talbumosuke by, leaving Kasumi confused. She'd never seen Mia like that before.

"Is she—"

"Reading the situation wrong, don't worry. If she knew the truth, she'd understand."

"If you say so." Kasumi figured her dad would know her mother best.

Kasumi entered the area where the large reiatsu pocket was circulating around inside a giant inhibitor ring. She had tethered it with a spell using the Book of Volcarona to grow it even greater to bulge with as much of the expelled reiatsu during the Hell on Earth as it could hold and it was at its ultimate limit. With all the reiatsu here and the Lotus System under her command, Kasumi was confident she would be able to defeat the Soul King.

Aizen, Nyra, Mia and Tsukishima were waiting for her and Talbumosuke.

"Nice of you to finally join us."

Kasumi looked around. "Where are Vanguard and Ulquiorra?"

"Lost in the battle, I'm afraid," Aizen noted.

Kasumi folded her arms. "Shame, they were good pawns. I still had some use for them." She approached the large pocket of reiatsu. "Aizen, did you take care of that little errand I asked of you?"

"Yes, Nyra took care of it, didn't you Nyra?"

Nyra barked happily in confirmation.

"I see. Then our guest is…"

"In a holding cell in another room. I'll show her to you momentarily."

"Good then," Kasumi reached out towards the reiatsu pocket.

"We are setting into motion now?" Aizen asked.

"Why not now? We've recovered plenty and the Soul Society is licking their wounds as we speak. Once I have absorbed this reiatsu, the sooner we strike while the iron is hot, the more confused they'll be, sloppy. I'll overpower them all. I've already proven my superiority, there's no reason to let them live now. We should eliminate the threats in our way and then set our eyes on the prize. And before you start whining about ultimate despair, save your breath, I've made up my mind."

_And this is why I despise you Kasumi, _Aizen scowled. He looked at her as she cautiously neared the reiatsu pocket. _I've got be quick and precise about this. _Aizen thought to himself. He'd had a chance to analyze the reiatsu pocket and now he would make absolutely certain that it was he who absorbed the energy swirling within.

Kasumi's smile was wide with glee as she stood in front of the reiatsu pocket and broke off the inhibitor ring, emanating her wings as she prepared to absorb all of the reiatsu into her body. "At long last, finally I will have the power to step far past Rita and the Soul King, far past the very nature of the gods themselves! Nothing will stand in my way!" Kasumi reached out to absorb the contained mass of energy. It began to trickle towards her as her eyes became frenzied with glee. She was about to absorb every last bit of the pocket, but she was suddenly shoved out of the way, by Aizen.

As Kasumi hit the floor she saw what was happening and exclaimed, "NO!" Aizen levitated into the air and began to absorb all of the power the group had been storing up and transcended far above Kasumi's own maximum power. With the power he had absorbed, Kasumi was not one hundred percent certain he could beat the Soul King, but at this point he could easily trump her in a fight given the feeling she was getting. His reiatsu continued to rise as there was a bright flash of light like the sun gone supernova.

As the light died down, Aizen's new form could be seen. Aizen's hair reached down below his mid-back in a mullet style. His uniform had also gone through a metamorphosis. It now seemed like it was bonded to him in a fashion more to the effect that it was like an arrancar's hierro than a uniform. Besides just his torso, Aizen's arms were coated with the same whitish armor. His legs were covered in a similar armor that was covered in bright blue flames. Blue, translucent, angelic wings extended out of Aizen's back, twice as big as Kasumi's black ones.

Kasumi folded her arms, "Well I suppose it doesn't matter which one of us wields the power so long as the plan remains intact."

"That's fine with me," Aizen said calmly. With her guard down, Kasumi was not ready when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked down. Aizen's blade was now penetrated straight through her navel. Kasumi found herself losing reiatsu rapidly as a fair amount of her power began to be absorbed into Aizen's body as he stole it from her. He withdrew the blade haphazardly as he staggered back, his current form unable to take as much as he had tried and began to undergo a full-fledged metamorphosis. As the wound in Kasumi's stomach continue to bleed and she felt weak in the knees and considerably anemic, Talbumosuke could feel Kasumi getting weaker and weaker, far beneath his own power.

"KASUMI!" He rushed towards her and cradled her as Aizen was encased in a dark black light that then exploded around everyone and completely covered Aizen from view. Talbumosuke squatted down and shook her lightly. "Hey, come on Kasumi, speak to me."

His daughter coughed, blood trickling from her mouth. She was wounded, but she was still alive thanks to being a spirit. Aizen hadn't struck that deep, but his wound was not what was ailing her. He had absorbed a majority of her powers and left her with her with ones he deemed unnecessary for his own or ones that were deeply rooted in Kasumi's own body. Some of the remaining powers were unstable without some of the other powers Kasumi had absorbed, which Aizen had taken, balancing them out. Furthermore, when she opened her eyes to look at her father they were brown and not the artificially altered black. Talbumosuke could tell just how weak she had become. He then looked forward to where Aizen was beginning to step out of the black light. Aizen was covered completely in jade green armor complete with an overcoat similar in design to his arrancar uniform worn over it with a golden hue on the inside of the jacket's coattails. Down the center of his torso his dark jade armor was doubled up by a golden plate over it. Aizen had two spikes jutting up above his shoulder blades and outward above his pectorals. He had a chain belt wrapped tightly around his overcoat and armor with the tailcoat flapping down by his ankles. Aizen was wearing dark jade armored boots with rigid soles that went up to his thighs underneath his thick armor. Aizen's hands were wreathed in blue solar flames. His head was incorporeal and just black visage of a pair of slanted eyeholes and a mouth wreathed in the same brightly burning blue fire. Aizen snapped his fingers and instead of glowing with hellfire his hands glowed with azure reiryoku energy. Aizen grinned with his toothless mouth open and let his reiatsu leak out as he levitated several centimeters off the ground with his hands glowing and head bent backwards to look at the ceiling.

"The power is mine!" His voice echoed darkly. Aizen had truly done it now. In her battle with Rita, Kasumi had barely beaten her. Now, nothing short of a miracle could defeat Aizen with the reiatsu he was currently emitting.

Tsukishima and Nyra were rather impressed, the latter oohing and ahhing while clapping her ethereal hands.

Talbumosuke, meanwhile, was livid. "AIZEN WHAT THE HELL?" He shouted as loud as he could.

"Dropping the honorifics?" Aizen looked at his apprentice, arms folded, "My, how unusual. Have you changed allegiances when I wasn't looking, Talbumosuke? Has that girl promised you something that I cannot? Understand this, Talbumosuke. As I am now, I am an unstoppable force." Aizen slowly lowered himelf to the ground and gripped his fist as it glowed with energy. "I have power so unfathomable that not even the warden can pose a threat to me any longer."

"There was no reason for you to go and take Kasumi's power like that!" Talbumosuke chastised.

Aizen folded his arms. "If I hadn't she would've eventually tried to take it back from me. Surely even you can agree that I am the better man for the job," Aizen stated.

Talbumosuke glared. "I will ask you one thing and answer me honestly. Does the fact that Kasumi is my long lost daughter change the outlook on your actions?" Mia gasped, holding her hand up by her face. She hadn't expected _that_ to be the reason that she saw what she saw earlier. The reveal left her too shocked to speak.

Aizen remained as unmoved as ever. "It makes no difference. I am the only worthy one of such power and I needed her power to ensure that that power will not be taken away from me. All obstacles must be dealt with accordingly." His eyeholes converged, "You of all people should know that."

"It…hurts. Daddy…it…hurts," Kasumi clutched at her father's lapel. Her looked down at her unsure what to do.

When Aizen spoke again he looked back at his sensei. "Her desire was to die and now she can fulfill that desire. I've given her what she's always wanted. There's no need for your anger, Talbumosuke."

"If the world she desired had been created there would be no need for her death!" Talbumosuke shouted.

"If you have a problem with my methods Talbumosuke perhaps you are no longer worthy of being my apprentice," Aizen stated.

Talbumosuke looked down at Kasumi and smirked, "You're right. If I question your methods then I can't be your apprentice anymore," he said and set Kasumi down on the ground and stood in front of her, crouching down as if in aliegiance.

_What? But you promised_. _Daddy, did you lie to me? Daddy!_

Kasumi heard a clicking noise followed by Talbumosuke's voice. "But then again." Kasumi heard the sound of the unsheathing of a blade as Talbumosuke rose to his feet. Jikan Kami's sealed form was aimed directly at Aizen and scowled, "Who would want to be an apprentice to a selfish bastard like you?"

Aizen laughed in amusement. "Unbelievable. You actually intend to fight me?" He then scoffed his now former apprentice, "You don't have the means."

"Maybe not," Talbumosuke's blade morphed into Shikai without him calling it out, "But it's better than standing idly and letting you harm my daughter," Talbumosuke said with an icy stare, "BANKAI! Choro Kami no Jikan to Kukan!" Talbumosuke whipped out his two swords. "Mia!" he exclaimed, "Take Kasumi and run!"

"B-but," Mia stared at her lover.

"I'll follow suit shortly. I promise," Talbumosuke told her with a smile. Mia used Sonido, grabbed Kasumi and ran off with her daughter. Nyra intended to give chase, but Aizen stopped her with a hand gesture.

"No Nyra, let them go. They can't stop me any better than he can," Aizen said, referring to Talbumosuke. With a mere flick of his index finger off his thumb Aizen fired a dart of energy at Talbumosuke and as the impact hit Talbumosuke's crossed blades the man sunk to one knee. Aizen floated into the air and looked down at Talbumosuke. "Tell me Talbumosuke have you forgotten the hand that fed you?" With a wave of his hand, Aizen telekinetically injured Talbumosuke with a small burst of energy right on the arrancar lord's location. "Have you forgotten who took you when you had nothing?" He blasted Talbumosuke with a ball of lightning created so casually and flung ridiculously fast. "Have you forgotten who treated you like a son more than your father ever did?" Aizen flung Talbumosuke against the wall with a wave of telekinetic energy.

Talbumosuke bled from his mouth as stood hunched over, blades at the ready. "And I still thank you for that," he said with a smile only to scowl, "but you crossed a line and attacked my daughter! I cannot accept that! If I have to choose between you and her I will choose her every single time! My family comes first! I told you that when we met!"

"You're a fool Talbumosuke. You are leaving the winning side."

Talbumosuke smirked, "Winning side? You are just one man." Talbumosuke struck forward with his blades, one overhead and the other sweeping low. Aizen grabbed them both in between his fingers. "You've made mistakes." Talbumosuke pulled away and swung both blades overhead. Aizen blocked with merely the side of his arm. "So have I. It will be impossible for you to defeat the Soul Society on your own."

"Maybe before, but absolute power trumps anything. I believe it was I who taught you that." With a swat of his arm, Aizen cut through Talbumosuke's shirt and caused him to bleed. "I'm sorry it has to be this way," Aizen said and summoned a katana in his both hands, "You were such a useful pawn, Talbumosuke."

Talbumosuke and Aizen clashed blades. Aizen had a clear advantage with his monstrous strength, snapping Talbumosuke's blades three times, forcing him to use his time regression to repair them. Thankfully for him, Talbumosuke was fighting defensively. He was testing the limits of Aizen's reiatsu, trying to see just how strong the man had become. He was being cautious enough to prevent himself from receiving a critical injury. Talbumosuke's attacks failed to impact Aizen at all, when he did see a decent opening that only someone with knowledge of Aizen's fighting style could see for more than a millisecond, but Talbumouske kept at it. He had to let Mia run for just a little while longer.

Then, with a single slash, Aizen had shattered one of Talbumosuke's swords and cut right through the man's reiatsu and torso, creating a large, deep laceration across his chest. Talbumouske coughed as he dropped to one knee.

"That was foolish Talbumosuke. You will leave your daughter crying for her father and Mia crying for the man she loves. In the end you are nothing," He swung a single blade down at Talbumosuke, "but a fool." Talbumosuke panted and then coughed. He dropped to one knee and one hand and then he laughed until he could feel a sharp pain in his lungs which caused him to laugh again. Aizen scowled. "Why do you laugh in the face of your own destruction?"

"Because, Aizen, you're the fool." Talbumosuke said with a smug grin as he looked up. "You always think that no one else can properly plan or think besides those who outwit you. You never take precautions against potential threats proactively only reactively. When you have power, you lose sight of the ants you can crush. Your brilliant mind is impeded by your immense strength. That's why Lelouch and Ichigo work so well together. They fill in the pieces the other needs. No one person can achieve perfection, but two or more can come close."

"And this realization is why you are laughing? You're still going to die." Aizen was the type of man to let his opponent have a last spat of dialogue with him before dying. If this situation were reversed, Talbumosuke wouldn't be letting this happening.

"No, I'm not," Talbumosuke said as his sword flashed red in color, "Because you thought I was actually trying to defeat you so you let me have a chance to humor me. But I wasn't and you just gave me some very useful data I intend to hand over to the other side."

_He wouldn't—_

"See ya!" The red light on Talbumosuke's sword glowed brightly and he vanished in an instant, catching up to Mia just as the timer was running out.

"How cowardly," Tsukishima said with a slight chuckle. "Shall Nyra and I give chase?"

"No, let him go," Aizen said with a smirk, "I'm almost proud of that wretch of a boy. He's finally learned to think for himself. Unfortunately, he's picked the wrong way to think. He'll be back, and you can all be assured he'll bring the others with him, but no matter what happens, as long as I am in charge, we are invincible. I've underestimated Lelouch before, it will not happen again. Like they say, the third time's the charm. By the way, Tsukishima…"

"Yes?" Tsukishima answered only to have Aizen create a bunch of jagged yellow energy blades and telekinetically run Tsukishima through with all of them.

"I can't run the risk that you will use the Book of the End on Nyra and turn her against me," Aizen said as Nyra scratched the side of her head with her right leg. "She is more useful than you and I no longer require your services anyway. On top of that, you are too weak to fight for me."

As Tsukishima collapsed onto the ground, his only thoughts were simply thus: _Aizen…you bastard._

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

Talbumosuke, Mia and Kasumi exited out into the Soul Society. Kasumi was now unconscious and the hollow DNA within her could be heard as she breathed hoarsely. Mia cradled her daughter as Talbumosuke did his best to try and patch up his gash dealt to him by Aizen.

The trio was in Rukongai, in the middle of the woods. For now, they would be undiscovered, but that wasn't what they wanted.

Mia spoke to her lover as she did her best to try and ease Kasumi's pain with soothing words and strong arms as the former number one's skin turned gray and sickly. "Is this really our…"

"She is," Talbumosuke answered as he removed his entire shirt and tied it around the gaping wound on his chest. He wasn't proficient enough at kaido to patch himself up. He had sacrificed mastering the skill to master his Bankai, fighting tactics, and high level hados.

"How can you tell?" Mia asked.

Talbumouske squatted down by Mia's side. "Well she has your hair color for one," Talbumosuke said showing Mia the tips of Kasumi's hair. "She has reiatsu composition that would indicate a soul reaper and arrancar or soul reaper and visored parents. And she's beautiful," Talbumosuke said, stroking Mia's hair, "just like her mother."

Mia smiled, but it faded fast. She held Kasumi's body in her arms, feeling her vitality slowly drain. "She's dying, Talbumosuke-sama."

"I know. That's why we came here. I wanted to get her help," Talbumosuke stood up and clenched his fist. "But I don't recognize this part of the Rukongai." He closed his eyes. "I have no idea which direction we should head in. Aizen did this, I'm sure, or the cosmos are just screwing with us. I suppose it's fitting though," Talbumosuke said as he let go of his tension and spoke depressingly, "It's only fitting, given that I tried to crush the Soul Society."

"Now, why would the cosmos punish someone who is currently trying to be a good person at heart?"

Talbumosuke recognized the voice he heard and he whirled his head up and to the side to see a figure descending from above the tree tops. "Rita!"

The squirrely soul reaper touched down onto the ground.

"_Based on what you've told me, I suspect that Aizen will betray Kasumi. When that happens, I imagine Talbumosuke was spar with him defensively and momentarily. And after that, he'll come here."_

"_What makes you say that?"_

"_Talbumosuke may be a sinner, but he had good intentions and above all: he cares about his family. But if I know Aizen, when Talbumosuke makes his escape he'll send him to a Rukongai he's unfamiliar with."_

"_That's a lot of ground for me to cover."_

"_But you can do it. You have the capacity. Rita, if we play this right, no matter what Aizen's plans are, we can gain the keys to beating him."_

"_All right, let's hope you're right."_

"_There's only a seven percent chances I'm wrong."_

_And now it's one hundred, _Rita thought as she stood before the trio of Togabito. She saw Kasumi and could feel the girl's suffering. "Is she…okay?"

"She's alive, but she's dying," Talbumosuke told Rita.

"Is there anything you can do to help her?" Mia requested.

"Of course," Rita said and walked towards Mia and brushed the back of her hand towards the arrancar, indicating Rita wanted to get closer to Kasumi. Mia leaned back from her child and Rita touched her hand underneath Kasumi's chin and cheek. Kaido flooded out and color flushed back into Kasumi's face. "There, she'll stabilize for now."

"Rita…" Talbumosuke was stunned, "thank you."

"I just wanted to help her," Rita stood up and sniffed, "All this time…I just wanted to help her."

"Rita?" Mia looked at her curiously.

"Even though you're her parents…you don't know…how much she's suffered because of my inaction." Rita began rubbing her eyes. "Dammit, why am I crying? I don't even cry when Retsu is hurt, I just get angry."

Talbumosuke put a hand on Rita's shoulder, but it wasn't one of malevolence. "You're frustrated and it shows. You wanted to help my daughter, but she wouldn't let you. You're a good person, Rita. I've come to understand that. That's why I came here." Talbumosuke then dropped to one knee. "I gladly offer up my, Mia and Kasumi's services for the mission of taking down Aizen."

"Is it really that necessary, I mean, how did Kasumi end up like this?" Rita asked. Lelouch had wagered she'd have to convince Talbumosuke to join the Soul Society, but here he was willingly offering up his services. Either he was really pissed at Aizen, or something really bad had happened. Unbeknownst to Rita, it was both.

"I'll explain to you the entire plan if you take us to the others. I am forever in your debt for saving my daughter just now, Rita. If you tell me what she has suffered, I will gladly explain to you Aizen's intentions, and my impressions of how powerful he is."

"It's a deal," Rita gave her hand to Talbumosuke. He took it and stood up. He and Rita shook hands and Talbumosuke looked at Mia as she stood up with Kasumi in her arms.

"Is she going to be okay now?" Mia asked.

"Not indefinitely," Rita shook her head. "I'll have to work with the research department to fully stabilize and treat her, but she'll survive the trip back to the Soul Society unlike before until she's had proper help."

"You are a life saver."

"No I'm not," Rita said, "I'm a sinner." She began to walk forward to lead Talbumosuke and the others to the Seireitei. "Just like all of you."

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Time Ago<strong>

A long time ago, on this very plane of existence, the Soul Society was much less populated than it was today, or, at the very least, many less homes were built and many less lives existed.

The current date was being used to celebrate the end of the Hell's Rebellion: a war of the Soul Reapers against Togabito in hell who tried to escape its domain. The Soul Reapers were informed by the Soul King of this rebellion and easily put a stop to it. At the frontline, and now reknowned champion of the war was a young, female Soul Reaper by the name of Rita Ginunga. She had big, brown doe eyes, ears and a big bushy tail like that of a squirrel and though she was much older, physically she was only 14.

Rita was a member of what was known as the Koken'nin 20 **(Koken'nin = Guardian). **Although there were many Soul Reapers, the Koken'nin were amongst those given the power to fight the hollow menace when a woman by the name of Feluca Tetelra Sharaymin came before them, selected them individually and gave them the power to fight. However, after the initial war, Feluca mysteriously disappeared. However, her last wishes were for the Soul Reapers she granted power to, to serve the Soul King and protect the Soul Society and human beings from harm from the hollows.

The twenty Soul Reapers she blessed with her power became known as the Koken'nin, charged with protecting the Soul Society, the Soul King and all the realms in between the Soul Society and the world of the living. They were few in number, but their followers had grown over time. When each member of the Koken'nin was blessed with power, they were each given the opportunity to select any amount of followers in exchange for a small portion of the power they were given. Only two of these blessed individuals chose not to have any direct followers: Ginunga Rita and Yamamoto Shigekuni.

Over the course of time four of the members would later become the founders of what would become the great noble houses, their followers becoming the noble houses beneath them as well as the founder of the not quite so noble, but still not a follower, Kasumioji house. Five of these members would also later become the Royal Guard, but they did not know that fate at this time. Another five would become the founding judges that would later become the first incarnation of the Central Forty Six. Ginunga Rita, Yamamoto Shigekuni and Sharaymin Feluca were the only Soul Reapers out of the remaining five whose existence would remain significant in the history of Soul Reapers, concealed or otherwise. The remaining two were destined to die and fade into obscurity, but right now, the entire unit was composed of the most important men and women in all of the Soul Society and the afterlife.

They all resided in a large, tri-layered, finely crafted settlement, known as the Seireitei. The outskirts of the Seireitei had marble pathways all around it with bridges hanging over a moat that surrounded the entire settlement. The bridges extended off the four compass directions towards the four sections away from the Seireitei known as the Rukongai.

The large building in the center was the residence and business place of all the members of the Koken'nin. The building was layered like a cake, with circular floors, each circumference smaller than the one below it. The residence halls were all on the top floor, on the middle floor, meetings and formal occasions took place and on the bottom floor was a market district for congregation of the common folk, the followers of the Koken'nin and those that were not Soul Reapers.

It was a small settlement compared to the rest of the Seireitei, but the building itself stretched beyond the size of the yet to be built Roman Coliseum at its lowest floor. It was quite comfortable for its denizens. Each floor also had several windows and balconies and the top floor was constructed with a wooden, circular built roof with the wood arranged in a floral pattern. On the lower floors these wooden planks were constructed just beneath the windows of the floor above to create an overhang, allowing one to stand on a balcony without bad weather obstructing one's view of nature, the scent of the great outdoors, or creating the possibility of becoming soaked to the bone.

Right now, Ginunga Rita, physical age 14, stood on one of the second floor balconies with her hand on a banister, peering out into the great blue yonder. It was a warm and sunny day, the middle of summer. Celebrations were occurring on the lower floor, but Rita was taking a break from the festivities. From behind, she was approached by a young man with a physical age of 17, with blonde hair coming down to his shoulders, brushed to either side, but left to lay wherever it may at the ends, approached her from behind. Rita turned around, hearing his approach. Like her, he was wearing the Shihakusho of a Soul Reaper and the white haori that signified him as a member of the Koken'nin. This same haori would later become the marker to signify a captain of what would become known as the Gotei 13 or a member of the Royal Guard.

"Thinking about your actions?" the young man asked accusatorily. His voice was deeper than his youthful appearance would indicate.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just surveying the area, wondering if we'll be called to battle again," Rita said in a very business-like tone.

"You sacrificed the men you were with to defeat the enemy! Why?" the young man shouted at her.

"There's no reason to raise your voice," Rita said to him, glancing over her shoulder. "I did what had to be done. And I did not sacrifice them. They simply couldn't handle my power." Rita was the only one to walk away from hell alive from a task force of 75 people. She confessed that she had used her Bankai at the start of the battle and caused quite a stir during it. Some of her allies exploded into giblets due to her massive spiritual pressure while others were left unable to defend themselves. Rita eliminated the enemy, but it was at the cost of those sent to destroy the enemy with her.

"You killed other Soul Reapers!"

"The enemies are dead aren't they?"

"They could've been killed without slaughtering our own as well!"

Rita turned around and put the end of her tail on the low rising wall at the edge of the balcony. She folded her arms. She looked at the man with the cold eyes of a ruthless, emotionless killer. "Are you telling me you could've done a better job, Yamamoto ShigekunI?"

"Of course I could have! Using Bankai was unnecessary. Surely your Shikai would have sufficed!"

"My Shikai?" Rita asked rubbing her hand against the katana sheathed at her side. She looked at Yamamoto. "Now that I have Bankai, my Shikai serves no purpose unless I am looking to subdue the enemy. Mercy, compassion and restraint are words that have no meaning in combat. They are one hundred percent useless. Enemies must die. If you are not strong enough to stand with your enemies' enemies then you don't deserve to be on that battlefield at all."

"Many people will die if you use that way of thinking. Don't you remember the Soul King's warning?" Yamamoto threw his arm out at his sides. "In years to come our power will continue to grow. If we continue to use our power to its fullest extent we'll do more harm than good, especially in the world of the living."

"And If humans die they will populate the Seireitei," Rita said very methodically without a hint of remorse or care.

"Rita…what's happened to you? I remember you from before we became Soul Reapers. You were always such a cheerful little girl. You weren't a cold calculating killer. Has power changed you?"

"This discussion can serve no purpose, Shigekuni, I'm leaving," Rita said and prepared to walk past her friend.

Yamamoto grabbed her shoulder as she walked past. "I'm not done talking to you."

"That only makes one of us. Let go of my shoulder."

"Rita, just what is it you want to do? What motivates you to do the things you do?"

"If I answer, you tell me."

"Fine."

"I do all of the things I do, fight at my fullest strength so that I can carry out Feluca and the Soul King's will. I was asked to stop Hell's Rebellion. I stopped it. Death has no consequence, those that die in the living world come here and those that die in the Soul Society are reincarnated with no memory of their existence prior to. However, by fighting at my full power I hope that maybe I can strengthen the world by eliminating those that are weak. If we show that the members of the Koken'nin are not to be trifled with we will create fewer attacks. It will strike fear into the hollows and force them to either wither away or rise to face us."

"And if they rise to face us—" Yamamoto was going to object.

Rita cut him off. "If they rise to face us, then there is a balance of power and both sides will be motivated to become even stronger until one side fades into obscurity."

"You…you're using conflict to create strength? To build something from nothing?"

"Those who wish to rise to the challenge will rise and those who won't will fall. That has always been the way the world has worked," Rita glanced harshly at Yamamoto, "Survival of the fittest."

"That's not how you used to believe! What happened to the Ginunga Rita who desired to spread joy and mirth?"

"Oh I'm right here," Rita huffed, "but you are bringing up a very dull subject, Shigekuni. A true warrior must feign madness, but keep her balance, after all." There was a brief silence. "All right, your turn."

Yamamoto stepped over to the balcony and looked out at the sky. "Well…with Feluca's disappearance, someone should lead the Koken'nin."

"And?" Rita asked.

"I want to…become that next leader. I believe it is my destiny to lead!"

Rita smiled, "Lead and I will follow, Shigekuni. After all, I trust you." Rita walked back over to the balcony and leaned against the railing.

Yamamoto was off put by Rita's sudden change in attitude. Had he really been talking to a sullen warrior mere moments ago?

"However," Rita said as she leaned forward, "Only those with power are those who are fit to lead. If you do not have the power to lead, do not be surprised if those who are stronger than you disobey that leadership."

"I've already put that in mind," Yamamoto responded.

Rita smirked. As the two watched out over the horizon, Yamamoto put his hand on Rita's back and rubbed it. Rita curled her tail around her childhood friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Many years later…<strong>

Yamamoto did become the next leader of the Koken'nin. In the time that passed the Soul Reaper faction expanded and he and its founders expanded the Seireitei to more than just the central building. 5 of the Koken'nin members founded a political system and became known as the Central 46. 5 of the members founded the great noble houses: The Kuchikis, the Shibas, the Shihoins, the Kasumioji, and the house that would change names more than once over the course of history (Pendragon and Britannia being two of them), but was founded as the House of Rome. The remaining eight, since Feluca was still gone from society and one of them had died, still did their best to lead the Soul Society, following Yamamoto as their leader.

However, not all was well during this era. Hollows were becoming more and more rambunctious and Hell was experiencing a greater rise in denizens all the more. On top of that, Hueco Mundo, the realm of the hollows, was predicted by the Koken'nin's greatest mind, Hikifune Kirio, to spill over into the Soul Society in an inadvertent invasion sometime soon.

"Do you mean to say that the hollows will soon invade the Soul Society?" Yamamoto, physical age 27, asked her.

"Well…that's what my predictions are showing, but—"

"It doesn't matter their reason," Rita, physical age 19, smacked her fist into her open palm, "We'll crush them for even thinking of messing with the Soul Society."

"Don't be so eager to rush into a fight Rita," a dark skinned man, Shihoin Torago, physical age 34, told her, "Kirio has said that the enemy will spill over into our realm. It sounds like it's not so much an invasion as it is an imbalance between the two realms."

"Yes, the living world has become quite over populated with beings of crazed persistence and unfulfilled desires. At this rate we could become outnumbered by the hollows within a decade and a half," another member, Senjumaru Shutara, physical age 22, stated.

"We should prepare for war!" Osho, physical age 44, declared.

"Indeed," Yamamoto agreed. "Everyone prepare your followers for war time functions. Yamato, meet with the Central Forty Six and inform them of this!" Yamamoto said looking over to Kuchiki Yamato, physical age 27, a man with short black hair coming down a little past his ears, looking very similar to many of his descendants in generations to come.

Yamamoto then dismissed the group, leaving a very perturbed Rita who, at her first chance, pulled Hikifune aside, one on one.

"What is it Rita-chan?"

"Kirio-san…can you show me exactly where it is you think the hollows will show up?"

"Of course, that's easy, but…" Hikifune looked concerned, "why would you want to go there?"

"I want to show that we're worrying over nothing. Singlehandedly, I will crush whatever comes our way!" Rita declared, glaring with confidence.

Hikifune looked concerned, "I can show you, but please be careful Rita. You're the last person of the group we want to lose from the frontlines."

Rita disregarded Hikifune's worry with a single, "Hmph."

* * *

><p><strong>Several weeks later<strong>

Rita was waiting by herself in the middle of an empty area of the Soul Society. What once had been flat, green land was now a cratered wasteland that stretched on for miles upon miles upon miles. Rita sat with her legs crossed, sealed and sheathed blade in her lap, arms folded over her chest. Mood: unsettled and impatient. She was meditating and waiting patiently for someone to come and look at the cataclysm she had wrought. Not a soul was left alive in her wake. The hollows that were supposed to attack the Seireitei had appeared as Hikifune predicted, a new type of hollow the Koken'nin had encountered before called the Gillian. The spillover had allowed no less than seven hundred and fifty of those monstrosities to emerge into the Soul Society. Rita had taken them all down and she showed no signs of being in mortal danger or having any significant injuries.

She heard footsteps from behind. She opened her eyes. "Your late," she said broodingly. "If you had shown up now the hollows would've already wiped out this entire area."

"You've already done that yourself?" Yamamoto bellowed.

"And? I evacuated the civilians. No one was caught in the battle," Rita stood up and dusted her kneecap off. "Well…besides the hollows."

"Do you have any idea the damage you've caused to the environment?"

"Better some plant life than the lives of civilians, no?" Rita said, dusting off her other knee, "The threat's neutralized isn't it?" Rita turned around to face Yamamoto. "You cannot deny that I saved lives! That I stopped the threat before it hit!"

"You also don't seem to realize the wanton destruction you carried with you! Rita if you keep this up, one day there will be someone caught in the crossfire and you will put the lives of others in mortal danger!"

Rita stomped over to Yamamoto and pointed at him with her index finger. "Let's get one thing straight here, Shigekuni," Rita said, "I don't make mistakes." She punctuated each word with a jab of her elbow, sending her index finger towards Yamamoto's eye. She then walked around him.

Yamamoto was left to look at the cratered earth Rita had left in her wake. _You fool. I'm trying to make you see this…in order to protect you._

* * *

><p><strong>One Century Later…<strong>

Yamamoto's hair had finally darkened and he'd begun to grow a mustache. The Soul Society had continued to expand and Rita had continued to grow in power. She was gaining quite the reputation too: the Kamikaze Squirrel people called her. Rita was probably one of the friendliest members of the Koken'nin next to Hikifune, but pissing her off would make it look like another KT event occurred.

Debates went on throughout the Seireitei, which had continued to expand and was now a large, bustling city, about who was the stronger warrior: Ginunga Rita or Yamamoto Shigekuni.

Eventually the debates reached the halls of the meeting hall where the Koken'nin would meet. They were now the Koken'nin 7, what with only Rita and Yamamoto being the ones not belonging to the destined members of the Royal Guard and the only other member that was alive prior to this date, also having died off or having stepped down from old age as was the case with those who were the founders of the noble clans and the Central 46 already having gone through a recycle during a horrible uprising within the nobility that caused the entire unit to be wiped out. It was a dark month for the Seireitei.

"Sounds like you two ought to get into the ring with each other," Kirinji Tenjiro said, smiling as he continued to chew on the small stick in his mouth.

"I myself am most interested in knowing which of the two of you is stronger," Osho said with a big grin and his arms folded.

"I'll bulk up and whip up a big feast for the spectators," Hikifune said cheerfully.

"That's a little…" Rita seemed almost hesitant to step into battle.

"Oh! My! Gosh! I think I must be hearing _and_ seeing things!" Kirinji grinned, "Rita hesitating to fight? Did hell freeze over?"

"Tenjiro, mind your tongue. Ginunga and Yamamoto-sama are old friends. I can understand Rita's hesitation," Shutara stated. "Besides, we all know they've more than likely grappled with each other before!"

"Shut up!" Rita shouted, blushing, her tail bristling.

"Still, it would be the event of the century. It would be crazy!" Nimaiya exclaimed. "You two need to set up a battle, like now!"

"It's not necessary," Rita said matter-of-factly with a nod and folded arms, "Regardless of who is stronger Shigekuni is our leader."

"That's quite different from your 'if you don't have the power to lead you shouldn't be leader' mentality of yesteryear, Rita," Yamamoto said condescendingly to her. Rita gave Yamamoto a childish face, which including sticking her tongue at him, a playful gesture, which served to show just how informal the two were with one another. "Besides, we all know who would be victorious."

"Yeah," Rita said with a sweet smile.

"Me," they both said at the same time. "What?" they said flatly, also simultaneously.

Rita laughed nervously and scratched her head, "Sorry, I guess maybe I have too much dirt in my ears, did you honestly just say you could beat me in a fight if we went all out?"

"Hah! I should say the same to you," Yamamoto barked, "It sounded to me that you were pretty confident that you were the superior fighter."

"I _am_ the superior fighter!" Rita exclaimed and stepped out of line to stand in front of Yamamoto. "I'll prove it, even!" Rita jabbed her index finger at him.

"Looks like we got a fight brewing," Kirinji said aloud to himself with a grin.

"I accept your challenge!" Yamamoto exclaimed, stepping towards Rita, towering over her by a full decimeter. "We shall meet at the absolute center of the Seireitei in one week!"

"On the air then, got it. Anything goes?"

"Nothing is restricted," Yamamoto looked at the other members of the Koken'nin, "Do try to keep damage to the others to a minimum. There's no telling how much damage we might do during this friendly spar."

"You'd better come at this with everything you've got," Rita encouraged.

"I know better than to hold back against the likes of you, Rita. You are the strongest warrior I know that is not me."

"The same from me to you."

"This is going to be epic!" Osho declared with his arms folded, grinning to show his pearly whites.

"What do you mean?" Kirinji asked. "I don't see any tales to be woven around here."

"No, no, you misunderstand," Osho stated, "I'm saying that this battle will be so amazing and awe inspiring that a tale should be woven about it."

"Ah so you said it would be 'epic'," Shutara said, "Something being…epic…it has a nice ring to it."

"Yes! I thought so too! Gahahahaha!"

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

High in the air at medium altitude, Yamamoto and Rita stood across from each other, stances taken, weapons ready to be drawn. "You ready?" Rita asked.

"Ladies first," Yamamoto told her.

"You're going to regret saying that," Rita said and drew her sword as she held her scabbard and sword in front of her, blade and the closed part of the sheath towards the sky, "BANKAI!"

_Bankai from the start? _Yamamoto was not prepared for Rita's utilization. He thought she'd at least take things slow against him, but Rita was going full force right from the get-go.

"Jigokunoyokubo no daihyo!" Without warning several chains launched themselves at Yamamoto in an attempt to inflict bodily harm.

Yamamoto used the art of Shunpo to dodge around Rita's attacks. "Bankai!" Yamamoto shouted and prepared to unleash his full power as well. "Ryujin Jakka Mugen Ikari!" Yamamoto barely had a chance to block Rita's incoming strikes she was coming at him so strongly.

"What's the matter Shigekuni? I thought you weren't going to hold back! Jokyo!" Rita fired the pointed chain links at Yamamoto, piercing him with their pointed tips and dragging him towards her.

However, Yamamoto was not so easily discombobulated and with several weapons of his Bankai's extending arms hacked the chains right off his person, though the pointed spokes on the ends of them still dug into his skin and remained as plugs in his body. Rita continued to come at him furiously with the chains of her secret weapon as she electrified each and every one of them. Yamamoto swerved and dodged out of the way of each incoming strike until he gained some ground on Rita. He honed in on her with the blades of his troll spirit swerving towards her with an array of scimitars. Rita made a wall of chains to block, but suddenly Yamamoto was behind her and slashed her across her exposed back with a burning katana. Rita took damage and retreated away from Yamamoto.

"All right then, play time's over!" she said with a smirk as she flung out her arms and straightened her back and disappeared all active chains. She stood rigidly and then cupped her left wrist with her right hand. "Releasing limits," Rita twisted the enclosed cuff on her wrist, "Activating full power," the cuff came off and dropped to the ground, "showing absolutely no mercy." Rita did the same with the other cuff. Suddenly Rita's reiatsu skyrocketed as an aura of energy surrounded her as she tucked her wrists down at her hips. "Perhaps you'd like to know, Shigekuni, that the Bankai is not the end all be all of the Zanpakuto. There is another level of power within the Bankai itself that is the true form of the Bankai, coming from years of tempered training and perfect synchronization with the Zanpakuto itself. I call this the Chukakku Ketachi. **(Core Form)**

"And I will use this power to prove that I am superior." Rita extended her palms outward. "Activate!"

With that Rita was enveloped in a bright golden light. A layer of similarly colored dust swirled around her and enveloped her like a caterpillar entering a cocoon. The cocoon shimmered around her for a moment until the golden light began to fade away and began to unravel like a cat undoing a ball of yarn. First Rita's head emerged from the golden cocoon and she was shown to be wearing golden skull earrings. Around her neck Rita wore a golden collar with a skull in the center of it. Instead of her shihakusho, Rita was wearing a breast guard that didn't come down completely over her average sized chest. There were skulls shapes over each of her breasts. The armor was shoulderless and she also had another piece of armor wrapped around her upper thighs and waist. Both were golden in color and were decorated with gilded humanoid skulls. Rita was wearing ankle high boots matching her armor. It was identical in color and design. Rita's hair and tail fur turned bright yellow and several white stripes ran through the top of her tail and a few platinum highlights appeared in her hair. A circlet manifested itself around her forehead and back of her head. Rita opened her palms and clenched them as golden, leather fingerless gloves appeared on her hands. Rita then punched forward with her right to obtain a golden, bladed tonfa in it with a skull on the back of the grip of the object. She then swung her left arm down like she was holding a sword in it and obtained another bladed tonfa. She then let her left arm hang down at her side and extended her right arm forward as fierce golden reiryoku burst around her like a campfire's fire.

"Tenrai Jigokunoyokubo no daihyo." **(Divine Representative Of Hell's Desire). **

Yamamoto marveled at the display before him. He had nothing to say except to let his jaw hang open as the hairs on his mustache bristled from his inner tension caused by Rita's release. "When did you discover this? How?"

"Unlike you," Rita said to the physically older man, "I don't have a political schedule or any responsibilities beyond: kill that and be done with it, allowing me to devote plenty of time to training. And, because I'm always using Bankai straight out when I recover I can use Bankai for longer and longer periods of time and get less and less tired until activating Bankai was like breathing air. This led me to a discovery to reach an even greater power, to use my abilities to the fullest to protect the Soul Society full and complete. What's the matter? Have you not made the same discovery?" Yamamoto's expression read that he had not. "That's too bad. Guess this'll be," Rita disappeared and was behind Yamamoto in an instant, "my victory."

With a fierce punch Rita sent Yamamoto careening across the air and then appeared above him and smashed him into the ground with an overhead smash of her hands in a hammer pattern. Yamamoto impacted like a meteor striking the earth. The force he was smashed with was too intense for him to bounce. Rita came down to the ground with Yamamoto, cracking the ground as she landed like lead. "Rita, wait," Yamamoto said as he got up, blood trickling from his forehead.

"Wait? This is a battle and I am your enemy. Defend yourself or lose, the choice is yours!"

_Stupid girl, she doesn't realize the magnitude of her strength right now. If she attacks—_

Yamamoto didn't even have the time to gather himself before Rita struck forward and smashed him in the chest. "Blast! Off!" Energy exploded out through the back end of her tonfa as Rita sent Yamamoto sailing through several walls and buildings. Yamamoto's Shihakusho burned away and Rita drew blood from his stomach. Yamamoto dropped to one knee as the young squirrely Soul Reaper emerged from the rubble. Her eyes were strong and remorseless.

Yamamoto directed his troll to attack Rita and explode upon her. Rita dodged the incoming with a magnificent sidestep that Yamamoto couldn't even follow, but only saw the result of before charging forward and uppercutting the man in the jaw before appearing behind him and striking him with a reiatsu charged tonfa strike, noted by the bright and glowing aura around the weapon sending him across the Seireitei and tearing up the ground beneath Rita in the process, turning it into the aftermath of an Earthquake tearing through a government center.

From the observation area, the other remains of the Koken'nin could only note at Rita's destruction. "Wh-what is that?" Kirinji gaped as the stick fell from his mouth.

"It's Rita," Shutara stated with no inflection of emotion.

"What the heck is with her reiatsu?" Hikifune asked in worry.

Nimaiya remained uncharacteristically quiet as he observed Rita with growing interest, analyzing her overwhelming advantage over Yamamoto as she continued to plow him into the ground repeatedly with Yamamoto unable to do anything so much as counterattack and she was tearing up the Seireitei along with it.

After a few moments he said, "Osho, make your way to the Royal Dimension."

"Hmm," Osho raised his eyebrows.

Nimaiya's expression was one of the utmost seriousness and concern. "We may need his majesty to stop this before it gets out of control."

* * *

><p>Rita landed on the ground with the weight of an elephant as Yamamoto fell towards her before she grabbed him by the back of his haori and slammed him into the ground.<p>

"Admit defeat!" she shouted. However, as she threw her punch she was stunned when Yamamoto caught it and stared back at her with anger as if there were flames in his very pupils.

Yamamoto gripped her hand tightly. "Do you really think? You have the power to take me on?" The older man rose to his feet. Yamamoto stood up again and flexed his muscles. "I didn't want to use this on you Rita, but you have left me with no choice. Ryujin Jakka!" Yamamoto shouted out to his Zanpakuto and suddenly the troll spirit manifested into a single blade of pure flowing lava. "I may not have a core form like your Bankai, Ginunga Rita, but my Zanpakuto is not limited to a single state. Ryujin Jakka Mugen Ikari is just Ryujin Jakka's base form. It has another, one that I have sworn never to use except under dire circumstances and to keep you from laying waste to the Seireitei absent mindedly you have forced me to use it."

Rita felt the air tense up and the sweat from her skin evaporate. _What is…happening? _She then noticed the lava-like blade harden and crack and form into a magma-like blade with a steel handle.

"Behold, Rita, Ryujin Jakka Mugen Ikari's second form: Zanka no Tachi."

For once in her life, Rita stood trembling with fear at the intense power she felt from the blade in Yamamoto's hand.

"Be careful, Rita. As you said, I have not had as much time to practice as you have so this mode," Yamamoto's arm flexed as he raised the blade high above his head, "I've yet to learn to control!" With a mighty swing, Yamamoto brought the blade down. Rita just barely managed to make an escape out of the way and what Yamamoto left in his wake was a burning stream of fire that set upon a climactic, heated atmosphere around the battlefield. Yamamoto looked at Rita. "Let us call the whole thing off. I do not want to take you on with this power."

"Too bad," Rita stated, readying herself, "The people demand a winner. If you think this can beat me, Bring it! Besides, I don't know why, but I'm trembling with excitement! Let's keep it going!"

"You fool! Do you know how many innocent lives will be lost?"

"They asked for this. They know what they got themselves into. Besides," Rita began to move, "death and reincarnation is just another part of life!" With a fierce leap, Rita smashed Yamamoto in the face with a reiatsu augmented kick. She took a slightly crouching stance as she turned to the side with one tonfa in a position being used to guard her head. "You might have a powerful blade, but I have four limbs to augment my strength. Your nothing compared to me, Yamamoto Shigekuni! The only reason I haven't taken control is because I am loyal to you!" Rita leapt at Yamamoto again, but as she neared an intense pressure of heat forced her to abandon her attack as her boot began to melt and she was forced to kick it off to avoid permanent damage to her leg. She watched as Yamamoto was wreathed in flames.

"As I said, Zanka no Tachi is a little hard to control so I can't always use it to its greatest advantage, but when it works," Yamamoto struck at Rita again, "It works!" Another blaze of flame tore through the ground as Rita leapt high into the air to stop Yamamoto's attack from setting her aflame.

Rita wiped the sweat from her brow only for the sweat to dissolve into the atmosphere from the heat. Yamamoto then appeared behind Rita and swung, unleashing a bright arc of flame across the sky and trailing down and away into a nearby building, setting part of the Seireitei on fire and disturbing the citizens.

"Smooth," Rita said sarcastically.

"Do you see why I wish to call off the fight?"

"I do, but that," the strain on Rita's voice as she said the last word, indicated she was going to attack again, "Changes nothing!" With a reiatsu augmented strike, Rita smashed her fist into the blade of Yamamoto Shigekuni.

Yamamoto stared at her. "Rita, stop," he looked at her with sympathy, "You are strong. You've proven it. Will you accept my defeat and call it off?"

"I will accept no surrender. When you black out or die," Rita took a deep breath, "Then it is finished!" Rita augmented her strength with reiatsu even further. "Inka-ten!" **(Flash Point) **The blast of energy from Rita's back arm sent Yamamoto spiraling across the air as the backlash from the strike caused an explosion of light-based energy to blow up a few buildings that reached all the way to the newly reconstructed Senzaikyu only not damaging the structure due to its Sekkiseki ore.

Yamamoto looked at his blade and then saw Rita's angry, feral expression. _What is with her? This is not the Rita I know. She can't control this power within her either. It's a driving force, pushing her forward. Core forms…are indeed a dangerous entity. Perhaps the world is not yet ready for them. Or perhaps…no I'll have a talk with Rita, _"After I win!" Yamamoto swung again setting the area on fire. Rita made no attempt to dodge. Sh just turned her arm upwards and held her fingertips towards the sky like she did when she removed her cuff bracelets, clamping the handle with only her palm. Yamamoto watched in awe as Rita absorbed every last bit of reiatsu into the weapon as it glowed fiercely, creating a powerful aura. _What is…this?_

Rita looked at Yamamoto with her battle-like cold expression that she showed many enemies before finishing them off. "My core form can absorb the donation of any willing reiatsu or any reiatsu I understand and I have known you for close to a thousand years or more, Shigekuni. Unfortunately, like it or not, this is where it ends. The battle will end here." Rita pulled back her arm and went to strike forward with the power streaming behind the size of a cruise liner. "Victory is mine! Tsuki Funsai Dageki!" **(Moon Shattering Strike) **Rita raged forward as Yamamoto was left paralyzed in awe at the fact that Rita had absorbed his entire attack. However, just as Rita got midway to him, her fist was stopped and her power silenced.

Standing before Rita and in front of Yamamoto was a busty woman with long pink hair, wearing a yellow robe with a white sash. She had black sclera and white pupils shaped like starbursts.

"F-Feluca?"

"Is it possible?" Yamamoto sputtered.

"Rita," Feluca's voice was kind and gentle, "Stop."

"S-stop?" Rita stuttered.

"His majesty has asked that you stop this fighting. Look at the damage you have caused."

"The…damage?" Rita asked, still shocked at seeing Feluca. Rita looked around and down below. The Seireitei was mostly in ruins. "S…so what?" Rita snapped back looking at Feluca. "It's a fight, things get destroyed!"

Feluca put a finger to her lips. "Do not raise your voice, Ginunga Rita," she gestured to the world below, "Listen to the world and understand what you have done."

Rita closed her eyes and did as she was told, listening to the world as she focused.

"Mommy…mommy please get up! Mommy!"  
>"Daddy! Daddy are you there? Daddy!"<br>"Oba-chan!"  
>"Ryu nii-chan!"<br>"Yuki-sama!"  
>"Gansai-dono!"<p>

Rita could hear more and more shouts of family and the deaths of innocents as lives cried out for the lives of others. Rita slumped to her knees in shock as Feluca used her grand power to lower Yamamoto and Rita to the ground through some form of advanced telekinesis.

Feluca then walked over to Rita. "You have always been alone, never understanding what it means to be familiar with someone, to consider someone close to your heart. By training you closed your heart away and you have forgotten your past and yourself."

Flashbacks to her childhood swamped Rita's mind of climbing trees to get objects her adopted family in Soul Society could not reach, scampering away on all fours as she pickpocketed an unsuspecting sap who was too loose with his money, and of course her living family, of which she was the eldest daughter of a proud family of 5 children.

Feluca put a gentle hand on Rita's shoulder as tears formed in the Soul Reapers eyes. "I…did all of this. N-no…Sh-Shigekuni did some as well he—"

"Yamamoto-san was trying to stop you from causing further damage. His actions were a result of your recklessness. Rita," Feluca knelt down in front of Rita and put her hands on Rita's shoulders looking at her with a warm, motherly smile. "We're going to go see his majesty, okay?"

Rita bit down and trembled a bit. She grinded her teeth and clenched her fist before uttering her response of: "N-no." Feluca leaned back and looked at Rita with concern as the bestial Soul Reaper shouted out, "I didn't do anything wrong! I didn't cause this catastrophe! The people wanted a spectacle! I was trying to help! It's not my fault!" Tears streamed down Rita's face. "It's not my fault!"

"Inside you know you did wrong, that's why you're crying," Feluca stated, "What you say betrays what you know."

Rita continued to sniffle and cry.

"Rita—" Yamamoto opened his mouth to speak as he approached, Zanpakuto already sealed, but Feluca put up a hand to stop him.

"Shigekuni I am handling it," she told him, "Please go see what the others are doing."

"Yes ma'am, shall I make note of your return?"

"No. I will not be staying. Do not even mention that I was here. Just say that you sent Rita to see his majesty."

"I understand. It shall be done," Yamamoto left the area.

"Come with me, Rita." A flash of light appeared before Rita's eyes and the next thing she knew she was in a dark room facing down with a featureless man in a long, black, tattered cloak with a shadow obscuring his body.

"**Ginunga Rita, I had high hopes for you, but I am very disappointed in your behavior."** The figure before her was undoubtedly one of the avatars of the Soul King.

"I didn't mean to do any of that, your majesty! I'm loyal to you! I always have been! Please don't erase me!" Rita crawled towards the maker in mercy.

"**You beg for your life as if it means something yet you discard the value of the lives of others as if they were autumn leaves off a tree," **The Soul King chastised angrily.

"Lives do mean something, I see that now. Please…give me another chance! I will control this power of mine, I promise."

"**No."**

"PLEASE!"

"**MY WORD IS LAW!" **The Soul King's voice echoed in the featureless, dark room, save for the single shining light from an unknown source upon him and Rita. He lifted his arm, which was black and boney. **"YOUR POWER IS TOO GREAT! YOU ARE UNDESERVING OF IT!" **

Wisps of beige energy evaporated from Rita as her core form dissipated and she was left in her Bankai's normal form as her cuffs appeared on her again.

"**Ginunga Rita, you have failed as a Soul Reaper, but…perhaps you can be useful elsewhere."**

"I'll do anything! As long as I can serve you your majesty, I am satisfied." Rita said positioned on the ground on her stomach like a housewife that had been struck across the face and was pushing up to look at her abusive husband dead in the eye in apology.

The Soul King lifted his black boney arm again. **"From now on, Ginunga Rita,"** Rita was forced into sealed form as she heard the crackling of air and a strange sensation fill her body as wisps of similar beige energy entered into her very soul.

"Ah…ahhhgh," Rita gasped as the sensation put a great pressure on her chest as she was forced to sit up and arch her back. Her sword transformed into a pyrite colored staff with a circle at one end and a triangle inside the circle with an eye inside the triangle. Rita was now wearing an orange leotard as opposed to a Shihakusho.

"**You will serve as the warden of hell, and keep more togabito from ever trying to escape again. You will command great beings known as Kushanada to keep the place safe." **Rita collapsed as the Soul King let go of his telekinetic hold on her. He lowered his arm. **"Hell is now your domain. You are free to do with it as you see fit. Punish those who do wrong and never allow them to escape. It is your realm to wreak havoc and destroy what you wish. However, you must do so within my limits and my rules and your core form is now," **The Soul King unraveled his boney arm to show a glowing, swirling golden sphere of energy in his hand, **"under my lock and key. I do not like playing god Rita, but I do what I can to protect my domain. Do you understand me?"**

"Yes your majesty," Rita's voice was calm and apologetic, "I am…sorry."

"**Very Good," **Shadowy tendrils reached out from beneath the Soul King as he levitated into the air and the light began to fade, **"Let me show you to my new station."**

* * *

><p><strong>Millenia later…<strong>

So much time had passed since that day that the only people around to even remember Rita were Yamamoto, Hikifune, Nimaiya, Osho, Shutara and Kirinji. The Koken'nin had been disbanded and an academy had been opened in hopes of starting a new organization, which would be called the Gotei 13. By founding a Soul Reaper academy, Yamamoto intended to find the best talent to pad out this new military organization with 7 of its best. Yes the Seireitei had certainly gone through a lot of changes in the last several thousand years and several wars: A civil war insurrection put down by Kuchiki Koga, a war with vampires that controlled puppets, a near genocide of the quincies, and more and more deforestation and industrialization.

Of all the recruits in the academy and those currently in training by officers Yamamoto and the others considered to have "substance", there were plenty of students Yamamoto considered to have promise.

"SHUNSUI, YOU LITTLE RASCAL! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME IN HERE WITHOUT PERMISSION!"

Speaking of which…

Yamamoto whapped Shunsui upside the head. He had caught the young boy sneaking into his office again.

"Ouch! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"There wasn't one bit of sincerity in that!" Yamamoto bellowed.

Shunsui bowed his head in apology as Yamamoto prepared to unleash corporal punishment again. "I've learned my lesson, okay? But that picture really bugs me," Shunsui was referring to a speck of a man standing atop a mountain of flames that spawned all across the landscape of the old style painting, "Since you don't really seem the type to hang pictures so what is it? Some kind of mythical god of fire or something?"

Yamamoto looked at the picture with solemn eyes, remembering his battle with Rita and how he let Zanka no Tachi rampage through the Seireitei in order to fight his friend, how he forced himself to find an alternative means of using that uncontrollable force, eventually finding his core form, which he used to beat down Yhwach, leader of the quincies, with his fists. If he had mastered Zanka no Tachi he could've mastered it, turned the mode into the Bankai itself, according to Ryujin Jakka, but Yamamoto chose not to, allowing Yhwch to escape and retreat. Still, Yamamoto felt he made the right decision.

"It was a monster that rampaged across the Soul Society a long time ago. It came when the Soul Society was already in a mess and messed things up even more," Yamamoto turned away from the picture, "But it will never appear again."

"But…what if it does appear?" Shunsui asked, turning to look at his sensei.

"Then…I probably will not be around…to see the aftermath of it being quelled."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

As Rita continued to walk towards the Seireitei with Talbumosuke, Kasumi and Mia she her flashback nearly over, she remembered her last discussion with Yamamoto after his death and Aizen's second defeat, right before she added him to the system of reincarnation.

* * *

><p><strong>19 years ago<strong>

Having left the Soul Society and returning to her abode, Rita met with Yamamoto, prepared to send him on his way to be put into the cycle of reincarnation. Already the old man's body was breaking down. As Rita returned Yamamoto's soul to a spherical form and put him back into the system, he appeared as a panel on the apparatus to speak with her.

"Rita, there's something I want to tell you before you send me away."

Rita listened as Yamamoto told her about his conversation with Shunsui.

"I never used Zanka no Tachi again."

"What? But that was so powerful. If you had used it you could have—"

"To protect the Soul Society is what you strived for, is it not? That was always…my goal as well. I saw, that day, what the destructive powers of our Zanpakuto are truly capable of and it has cost me both my life…and my best friend."

"Shigekuni…"

"Rita…there was more to that discussion."

* * *

><p><strong>Over 1000 years ago…<strong>

As Yamamoto continued to stare at the painting of Zanka no Tachi, Shunsui had turned his attention to the other side of the room. "Hey…Yama-jii, what's this one?" Shunsui asked as he noticed another picture on the far side of the room. The picture was a painting of a squirrel, but in its maw was not an acorn, but an olive branch. Wrapped in its tail was a sword and above it was the Japanese rising sun. "Hey," Shunsui noticed something interesting, "That painting," he panned his hands across the room like a movie maker to make sure, "looks like it's exactly across from the monster."

"Because…that squirrel was the Soul Society's greatest protector and the beast of fire swallowed her up, dragging her down to the bowels of hell themselves." An image of Rita and her smiling face passed through Yamamoto's mind. "One day…you might meet her, Shunsui."

"What will happen if I meet her, what does that mean?"

"It means…that the Soul Society is in great need of saving and all hell might break loose."

* * *

><p><strong>19 years ago<strong>

"You said that to him? But I was the one who—"

"I think my position proves you were right. The Soul Society should be protected, no matter the cost."

"It's in good hands now, Shigekuni. Retsu can lead it, I know she can."

"You speak so fondly of her. It's like you know her."

"I handpicked her myself to become a Soul Reaper from the Rukongai."

Yamamoto was perplexed. "I wasn't aware you were allowed to simply abandon hell."

"It was a slow day," Rita excused.

"Be that as it may, what landed you unto her?"

Rita's serious expression rose again. "Because I knew this day would come, the day that you would be unable to protect the Soul Society. I knew that a proper successor to your will would be needed."

"Is someone so close to my level really needed?"

"Aizen is only the number two here. The number one and I have never gotten along since we've met. One day she will try to break free from this place and when that happens…without my core form…I don't know if I can stop her alone. I wanted someone who could fight on her level. I did not expect Retsu to make a complete personality change. She did that on her own." Rita smiled. "I'm very proud of her…as if I was her mother."

"She will need your strength, I'm sure. Now that she is in charge, I trust communication will be kept as open as always. Your bond will be what keeps the Soul Society intact."

Rita nodded. "I truly believe that when Kasumi finally decides to rebel that the Soul Society will be able to repel her with everything it's got. I was hoping we would have you on board, but I guess I'll have to improvise."

"Improvise, how?"

"With the one piece on the board yet to realize his full potential…

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Rita spoke allowed remembering how that conversation ended. She thought about how well she had trained Ichigo and how far he'd come. He really showed Aizen what for in the previous battle. If not for his inexperience, Ichigo could take the reins from Unohana. He was arguably more powerful by now.

As Rita trotted down the path she and the others found someone standing before them.

"Kyoraku Shunsui," Rita stopped in her tracks, as did the others.

"Well now, didn't expect to see you out here. You're supposed to be in bed."

"I don't answer to the Gotei," Rita said, stiffening.

"I didn't say you were in trouble, just making an icebreaker." He took note of Talbumosuke, Mia and Kasumi. "So, the situation's changed?"

Rita nodded.

He sighed. "Yeah, that about figures. Things can't stay simple around here can they? Lemme guess, Aizen's gone and started acting like a complete god complex nutcase and you three switched sides?"

"He's more than acting Kyoraku-taicho," Talbumosuke said with slight disdain.

"Oh joy," Shunsui said sarcastically, "Best get to division one and give it to the lot of us. We just love bad news."

"Division Twelve first," Talbumosuke said, approaching the captain and walking past him, "My daughter needs extensive care."

Shunsui smirked as he bent his hat forward. Mia walked past him, Kasumi in her arms. Rita attempted to do the same, but Shunsui spoke before she could get past him.

"I caught glimpses of the battle with Kasumi, Rita." Rita stopped moving and listened. "The picture Yama-jii hung on his wall in his office of the squirrel with the olive branch in his jaw represents you, doesn't it?"

Rita smiled, "Yeah."

Shunsui smiled, "Could you tell me all about it, you and him, over some tea? In this lull in the chaos, I'd like to be able to prod into Yama-jii's life one more time."

Rita smiled, "Tea sounds lovely."

She and Shunsui headed off together. As they did, Rita looked up at the sky and smiled. She was doing her job. She loved the Soul Society. She was its protector once again.

**End of Chapter 196**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Like I said: set up of the end. So you all should've seen the beginning portions of this chapter coming, but oh good god I have my doubts you saw Rita's backstory coming at all. And hey I even made ties back to canon :D. So, right now I'm a little lacking in what **_**exactly**_** I want to do next so I don't know if I'll get to write more chapters for the rest of my spring break, but the end is here folks. We are in the final arc. I estimate a little more than 200 chapters and then we're finished. Thank you for keeping with me until the very end. I really appreciate it. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask. However, for every "Rita went Super Saiyan" comment you guys make, Terumi kicks a puppy).**


	197. Talbumosuke Atrumier: Man of Complexity

**(A/N: It's amazing what a bit of insomnia can do to you so that you can think up how to begin a chapter. We're at the end of my spring break here. I can't believe I was as productive as I was. With any luck we can be finished with this series before the second year anniversary. Expect a lot of warm fluffliness to go on in this chapter and the next. Got it? Good. Thanks. Read on).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>**th**** Division**

With Shunsui leading them, Rita, Talbumosuke and Mia, with Kasumi in her arms, made their way to division twelve. Eyes were all on the arrancar lord, a known enemy of the Soul Society. All the rank and file were on edge, especially with the other arrancar around as well. Ichimaru Gin was no stranger to these feelings and so, when Talbumosuke and the others approached the Department of Research and Development, a good portion of squad members were surrounding the group with Gin at the helm, arms folded in his Shihakusho.

"All right, Ichimaru-taicho, what's with the welcome party?" Shunsui asked.

"I could ask you something similar: why are you parading around with an amoral warden and known criminals. I could have you written up for treason, captain."

"Come now, Rita's always been on our side. She employs the togabito to work for her from time to time, you know that."

"Oh I do, but they were on the battlefield as our enemies moments ago. I've received no report that the situation has changed."

"It has changed," Rita said with a serious tone, "We were going to explain it at division one, but right now," Rita gestured to Kasumi, "She needs serious special treatment only the 12th Division equipment can provide. Gin, you know what her story is. Talbumosuke and Mia are her parents. They just want to help their little girl. Aizen's gone nuts. That's the short version. What more do you want?"

"Gin," Talbumosuke stepped forward, "You know what it's like to do go to great lengths for someone you care about." Talbumosuke then, much to Gin's amazement, dropped to his hands and knees, grinding his hands into the tile pathway beneath him, "Please, Gin, I'm begging you. Let me help my little girl. I want her to live and to be okay." Talbumosuke's face was one of notable anguish. "I've already given my blade to Rita and intend to give it to the Soul Society as well. Senna has my house and my estate. I have nothing else to give."

Many of the soul reapers were surprised. Their former enemy was pleading with their captain for help. The man who declared open war on the Soul Society was now desperately begging it to save the life of his daughter.

"They're my responsibility," Rita stated, "If they try anything funny, you can be sure I'll make a move."

Gin slumped back into a shifty posture, "Well, all right. Go on."

"Gin," Talbumosuke picked his head up.

"Thought I was gonna have ta ask ya ta beg."

"Huh?"

"Just wanted ta see if ya were willin ta discard yer pride and such. I had no real intention of stoppin ya in da long run."

Talbumosuke simply grinned with the shake of his head, "Gin you tricky little fox."

Gin just laughed, "Go on, get her checked out."

"Thanks." Talbumosuke and the others began to head inside the research bureau.

"C-captain is this really all right! He's an enemy of the Soul Society!"

"He ain't no more." Gin said as he glanced at Talbumosuke from behind, "It seems in the span of twenty years, Tally's finally gone and put a good head on his shoulders."

* * *

><p><strong>10<strong>**th**** Division**

**Lelouch's office**

After Rita left, Suzaku and Lelouch had been in heavy discussion with each other about what Lelouch had been up to. He'd told Suzaku everything he'd been up to over the course of the last one hundred forty something years. Lelouch sat behind his desk while Suzaku sat in the chair across from it, arms folded, listening intently.

"Let me see if I have this straight," Suzaku said, as Lelouch finished, "You were thrown back close to a century and a half before today's date. You worked yourself up amongst the rank and file while employing the usual tactics. Everyone around here knows what you did and you've worked hard to make up for it. Your mother is atoning for her actions, you have a lot of political and militaristic pull, you're strong enough to kick my ass, so you claim, and now we're attempting to fight your archenemy for the sake of the entire world, does that sound about right?"

"You're missing a few details, but yes."

"This is really hard to absorb, Lelouch. However," Suzaku opened his eyes, "It gives me a good feeling to know that you turned over a new leaf because of me."

"I said to myself when I first started: I'll try it Suzaku's way for once, see where it goes. And look where it's led me."

"So what now? What's the next course of action?"

Lelouch interlocked his fingers in front of him, "For now we fortify our defenses and prepare for war. However, if my calculations are correct, we should be expecting a mandatory meeting in less than an hour."

"What for?"

"I have a hunch Aizen will stab Kasumi in the back and when that happens, Talbumosuke, who I suspect to be her father and probably knows it too will turn on Aizen and come here to join forces."

"Well, you generally aren't wrong about reading people. As long as I'm here though, whose authority am I under exactly? What sort of clearance do I have?"

"Well, you're my guest so you're welcome on my division's grounds and my home. However, as for who you take orders from I'd wager either Cornelia or Nunnally. Other than that I don't control you. You're not an officer of the Gotei." Lelouch smirked slyly. "Unless you want to push me around."

Suzaku smirked, "No. I get it, thanks."

The sound of a mallet hitting a wooden gong could be heard throughout the Seireitei. "Attention all captains," a childlike female voice sounded across the court.

"Vera?" Lelouch was surprised, normally the first division's 3rd seat made the announcements.

Suzaku furrowed his brow, but said nothing, "Please report to the division one meeting hall for a mandatory strategy meeting. This meeting is for captains only. Vice-captains, VIP guests should meet outside the hall and await further instruction. Any other soul reapers not from the first division must receive permission from their captain to be on division one grounds at this time until further notice. That is all."

"Well that includes you," Lelouch said getting up.

"Huh? It does."

"You're a VIP guest. You're going to be fighting. You're involved."

"Uh, all right then," Suzaku followed Lelouch out of his office.

* * *

><p><strong>Division One<strong>

Vera climbed down from the announcement post and took her place within the captain's meeting hall. Being division one vice-captain had its perks. She was allowed to listen in on all captain's meetings. She had to as Unohana's deputy. Vera and Unohana had already had a long discussion about her past upon arriving back in the Soul Society once Unohana had properly recovered.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier…<strong>

Unohana had just returned to her office where upon she found Vera waiting for her. She seemed troubled, as if she needed to speak with her superior about something urgent. Unohana pushed open the door and nodded, indicating that Vera was allowed inside.

Unohana sat down at her desk and Vera sat down at the chair across from her captain and scooted forward.

"Whenever you're ready Vera," Unohana said to her.

"I want to tell you…about my past. And…whatever your opinions are of me afterwards, you may feel free to do with me as you will."

Unohana seemed slightly confused, but nonetheless nodded. "Go ahead," she told Vera.

Vera recounted her past to Unohana, all the violence, every last detail. She started with her life before she became a ruthless killer. Unohana marveled at how much Vera was speaking out loud. Normally talking to her was like a mix of charades and taciturn comments. Here, Vera was giving her entire history in monologue. She didn't change the tone of her voice. She kept very deadpan as though recalling all of this bothered her once, but did no longer. Vera talked like she was giving official testimony.

"I am one of those that come to the Soul Society as a child. My living life was terrible. I was an orphan without an orphanage to call home. I spent my life living underneath newspapers and in boxes. I died from illness at the age of six. I was abandoned, forgotten, shown no love. When I came to Soul Society, a man took me in. He made me scrub his floors and earn my keepsake in his house. It was the first time I was shown kindness. However, after a few years, he betrayed me. He sold me to a group of bandits to cover his debts. I was furious. I was ten, I think, at the time.

"That was the day I discovered how to kill. As the bandits began to drag me away and I saw the money being exchanged, I lost my temper and it was the same day that I learned I had reiatsu. I was able to cow the others into staggering positions. I elbowed one of my captives in the groin and stole his knife. And then I stabbed them, all of them. People saw me. I grabbed a cleaver from the kitchen. I killed and I killed until I was soaked to the bone. 'Don't judge me! Don't any of you judge me!' I had yelled with a frenzied, terrified look as I saw the shocked, horrified faces of the other villagers. I went into hiding. I tempered my skill and I learned how to kill. I enjoyed it. Killing gave me power. However, as my body matured and I began to grow older, my sex drive came along with it, and I began seeking carnal pleasures from others.

"I mastered the art of seduction. I built residence wherever I could find empty houses. Sometimes I killed the current residents and buried the bodies out back. However…I was so paranoid…when I felt my crush slipping from me, or no longer felt satisfied, the only answer was a bloody, violent death. Sex and violence mingled. Bathing in the blood of my victims gave me this ecstatic feeling from the time I first killed as I had realized how much I enjoyed killing."

Vera continued her story about the lover she met whom she'd been unable to kill and how that had later facilitated her becoming a Soul Reaper, how she'd stolen a broken Zanpakuto and killed a man, neglected to answer many of her psych questions in hopes of just being left alone.

"I kept my distance from society. These people were to be my comrades in arms. I had to do my best to suppress my desires. Sometimes things would go wrong though and I'd soon find myself needing to bury bodies by moonlight."

"And no one caught onto this?"

"Well…actually…

* * *

><p><strong>Several centuries ago…<strong>

Vera stood in a ditch she was digging with tears rolling down her face. She cried as she dug out a grave for the corpse next to her. These were not tears of remorse, but tears of panic. Vera was trying to change, but she'd snuck into someone's room and killed a fellow student to satisfy her petty desires.

She continued to dig with her spade as she sniveled whilst she continued to dig, calling herself 'stupid' internally over and over again.

"It is way past curfew, little miss." Vera froze. She was caught red handed. It was all over. She'd be killed, exiled, punished. She couldn't change. She was just a monster. She had wanted to be a Soul Reaper to put positive energy into slaying hollows. She'd been allowed to be a student because she wanted to kill hollows rather than hurt people. But now she was caught with a body and blood on her hands. There was no way she'd be allowed to stay once it got out she killed a fellow student.

"Oh, is this you're doing?"

Vera didn't even turn to look at who was standing behind her as their shadow loomed over her, but it was a man's voice. It was calm, smooth and gentle. Vera continued to dig energetically. It was all her mind could have her do.

"Wait, I know you. I teach your kido class."

Vera turned her head to see a man with square rimmed glasses and flat brown hair standing behind her. "Vera, yes?"

Vera nodded.

"I'm not going to report you, Vera," her teacher said, patting her on the head, "Just leave this to me. I'll cover it up. Go on back to bed. In fact," the man smiled, "if this happens again, I'll clean it up again for you."

"You'd…do that…for me?" Vera squeaked. "Aizen-sensei?"

"Of course, Vera. I think people like you should be soul reapers. It adds some variety to the mix."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"Let me get this straight, Aizen covered for you?"

Vera nodded and then shook her head, "I don't know why he did it. At the time he was still with Mari's division."

"So before Hoshima got a hold of him," Unohana affirmed.

"I think he knew. I think he could see right through me and he saw a little girl trying to change her ways, but unable to control herself."

"I see, so Aizen Sosuke used to actually be a good man at heart, interesting to know."

Vera nodded. "He recommended me to Akari-taicho. She brought me in to the division. She treated me like a daughter, told me that the division should be like family. I wanted to believe her, but I felt…I felt I couldn't trust anyone."

"Even though Aizen helped you?"

Vera fiddled with her fingers. "I still didn't believe that he wouldn't betray me too one day. Look how that turned out."

"Lamperouge-taicho…was the first person who really seemed like he was interested in getting to know me. I don't know what it was, but there was something comfortable about his presence when he would speak with me."

"Do you like him?" Unohana asked.

"I don't think I ever harbored romantic feelings for Lamperouge-taicho. I think…I think he was just a person who walked into my life and put a chink in the wall between reality and me. Especially now," Vera grabbed her knees and trembled, "especially now after he revealed his past to us…I…I felt it was time I came clean too. To let you know…who I am and what I was and what I'm trying to be. Now that I have Bankai, I can be considered a huge security risk."

"So that's why you still trust Lamperouge Lelouch, and me even, you find yourself connected to us in a way."

Vera nodded. "Yes. I am…worse than both of you." Vera drew out her sword and held it at her neck. "Just say the word. I've already resigned myself to this being my last day as a soul reaper."

"Vera, put your sword away."

"What?"

"Isn't it Lamperouge Lelouch who said 'Look towards the future or you'll be left behind in time' or something like that?"

Vera held her sword at her side. "But this should've been known from the start! I should've never have been allowed to be a soul reaper! One of these days," Vera now had tears in her eyes, "one of these days I'll turn on the Soul Society I just know it. The monster inside of me won't stay suppressed forever and now that I've embraced who I am it's only a matter of time. It's best if I die now rather than cause trouble for you all later."

Unohana stood up walked around from behind her desk and slapped Vera across the face. It wasn't harsh, but it wasn't a love tap either. "Vera, control yourself. You are a vice-captain. You should act as such."

"But…but I—"

"Vera, drop it," Unohana said tersely.

Vera let her Zanpakuto hit the floor and just stared blankly at her captain.

Unohana wrapped her arms around the mahogany haired vice-captain, causing Vera's head to land into her chest. "Vera, I would've never asked you to be my vice-captain if I didn't think that you were a capable soul reaper. You are a respected member of the Gotei. It's all right to be scared of what you may become. Look at me. Look at the Kurosaki Ichigo of the past. To commit suicide would be so foolish. However, if you feel like dying then from now on, your life is in my hands and whether you live or die is up to me. Not only is your voice like that of a child's, but so is how you think. And so, like a child, I will comfort you like a mother if I must. I am your friend, before I am your captain. You've come to terms with what you are, now come to terms with how we think of you. To most of us it doesn't matter your past. There are so many of us in the Gotei have tales and histories that we have not told many other people. Vera, the nightmare and struggle for survival you once lived is over now." Unohana put her hands on Vera's cheeks and tilted her head to look at her smiling face. "You're here with me now. You have Ukitake-taicho as an adoptive brother who considers you a very beloved sister. You have a friend in Lamperouge-Lelouch and the other vice-captains and even those who were on the phantoms of justice. You're not a monster Vera. On the inside, you're a traumatized little girl. And there's nothing in the law that says that traumatized little girls that have worked past the trauma and become fine soul reapers are to be punished. So shed those tears and dry those eyes because this isn't the end of your life. It's the beginning of when you really start to live."

"Unohana-taicho," Vera sniffed. She then wrapped her arms around Unohana and cried into her captain's stomach, clinging to the soutaicho's haori whilst she let all her tears come forth into one marathon of sadness.

Unohana smiled as she listened to Vera cry. _Tch, as I thought, _she said to herself as she gave Vera a comforting, motherly embrace, _like a child._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

The captains of the 13 divisions piled into the meeting hall one by one and took their appropriate places. Talbumosuke was escorted personally by Shunsui as a special guest. He and Lelouch remained wary of each other. While it was justice in the long run, Talbumosuke still couldn't forgive Lelouch for destroying his home. Still, both men knew that Aizen was mad with power and they'd have to work together to take him down.

As Talbumosuke was given the floor to speak, Unohana stood at the far end of the captain's hall while the other twelve captains stood in their appropriate spots. Vera, as per the norm, was knelt down at Unohana's side. The Royal Guard was also allowed in the room, the males to Unohana's left and the females to her right.

Unohana began the meeting with a speech. "Atrumier Talbumosuke, you are a high traitor to the Soul Society and a togabito to boot. That being said we are to understand that you have defected from Aizen and intend to assist us in defeating him. While this is in effect we must grudgingly accept you as our ally, but that does not mean we have to like it. Now then, I am to understand you have information for us. At this time, you may speak."

"Yes, thank you," Talbumosuke responded seriously frowning with the lids to his eyes lowered just slightly. "My fellow soul reapers, I once waged war on you as your enemy and I understand that it would make it hard for you to trust me, but everything I do now is for Kasumi's sake and to get Aizen back for harming her. Also, I understand that Aizen is a madman. To overthrow the Soul King is madness. When I waged war on you, such a thing was never my intention."

"What was your intention then?" Hisana inquired.

"I waged war revenge for my house, loyalty to my sensei, and desire to prove that hollows can be curbed from being mindless beasts, but mostly the first thing. I was young, inexperienced. My defeat showed me the error of my ways and I've worked to atone in hell to that end. My lover, Mia and my daughter, Kasumi are also things in this world I have worth fighting for."

"Whoa, hold on, wait a minute, back up," Yuna said waving her hands and shaking her head, "Kasumi is your daughter? How is that possible?"

Talbumosuke explained the situation and how Kasumi was his daughter, affirming Lelouch's suspicions about the man.

"So in the long run it's not you we need to convince, it's your daughter," Shunsui spoke up.

"What do you mean, Kyoraku-taicho?" Stefan questioned.

"Talbumosuke-kun, you said you would follow whatever path your daughter walked yes? Rather you implied it?" Talbumosuke nodded. Shunsui continued. "How do you know that Kasumi will fight on this side?"

"She wants to be free that much has never been wrong. She knows that what she did, merging hell with Earth, will up her sentence considerably. Defeating Aizen and saving the Soul Society could easily counteract that."

"Sounds legit," Gin commented.

"So what now then?" Byakuya wanted to know. "What is Aizen's next move?"

"If Kasumi was still in charge this conversation would never be happening. You'd be dead and she'd be laughing. Aizen meanwhile runs things differently. I know the man well. I studied under him for several decades, learned from his mistakes. However, Aizen is the type of man that is resistant to change and doesn't admit that he can make mistakes. Kyoka Suigetsu might be very difficult to counter, but it coupled with Aizen's raw strength, has left him with this mentality that he cannot be defeated. I used to believe such things, but you have all overpowered him twice, and me, defeat is always possible. It's just a matter of probability."

"So what do we do?" Hikifune wanted to know.

"I clashed with Aizen before making my escape. He's strong. My attacks could barely impact him at all. I didn't use Zecho no Sozo on him, so I don't know how strong he is compared to my real power, but he was toying with me. His entire body is coated in a thick jade armor, denser than any spiritual material I've tried to cut. His reiatsu is also blinding. It was difficult for me not to stagger. I'd wager his full power would be enough to defeat Ginunga Rita much easier than Kasumi managed to."

"Where is Rita anyway?" Marianne asked. "Shouldn't she be here?"

"Rita is working with Urahara Kisuke on stabilizing Kasumi's reiatsu at the twelfth division. Mia is overseeing things for my sake."

"So what does this all boil down to exactly?" Lelouch asked.

"Aizen is an arrogant man. He probably believes that no matter what you throw at him that he cannot be defeated. I imagine he's going to wait for us to strike within the dimension we created and prepare for our assault."

"Why don't we wait for him to strike?" Kirinji asked. "That dimension ain't exactly bothering anyone."

"On the contrary, Kasumi created a last resort on the off chance you somehow managed to defeat her. If the dimension were to somehow collapse, the resulting multi-dimensional explosion, considering the point in space I set it, would completely wipe out the royal dimension were it given enough of a charge."

Shocked faces were all around the room. "That's insane!" Hisana exclaimed.

"Insanity is the name of the game," Talbumosuke quipped.

"So, I basically poke at Aizen's ego again with a stick?" Lelouch asked.

"I don't think it's going to be quite that simple," Talbumosuke stated in response and then turned to face the tenth division captain. "Lamperouge Lelouch, while we aren't on the best of terms, you and I both know you're Soul Society's lead strategist. I also know Aizen better than you know him, as does Gin. If the three of us work together we might be able to formulate a plan."

"I would be uneasy to leave a plan to the three of you," Unohana said slightly crossly, "If a plan is going to be formulated, I would at least like to sit in on the meetings."

"As would I," Byakuya stated.

"Let's not get carried away here," Lelouch said, "Too many cooks spoil the broth."

"We're just moderators Lelouch. I have to take care of the Soul Society. I don't intend to offer anything except restrictions if I feel you three are going too far."

"The same with me to make sure you're not about to make unnecessary sacrifices," Byakuya spoke up.

"Sounds like we got ourselves a strategy group," Shunsui doffed his hat.

"We might also want to ask Urahara Kisuke," Lelouch said, pondering as he held his finger underneath his chin, "He's dealt with Aizen too before and his intellect for planning far exceeds that of my own."

"How much time do you estimate we have?" Tosen asked Talbumosuke.

"Honestly I'm not sure," Talbumosuke stated. "But if I know Aizen he'd wait until we at least were all at full strength. You'll have time to redouble our efforts and relax. Maybe about a week? I really couldn't say, honestly."

Lelouch seemed deep in thought for a moment with his eyes closed and finger still resting underneath his chin. After a little while he finally spoke, "If I were Aizen, I'd already be estimating how long it would take for my enemies to recover. With that said," Lelouch looked at Momo, "How are we doing on injuries? Give me a range to work with."

"Ah, if we work through the night we can be back at full strength in three days."

"Then we'll be ready to go in six, that'll give us time to not have to rush. Against Aizen no mistakes can be made."

The others seemed a bit off put about this. "Lelouch are you sure?" Yuna asked. "That's awfully narrow time frame."

"No, it's a good idea," Talbumosuke agreed, "If we wait too long to lick our wounds that'll give Aizen time to plan as well, perhaps even set up some sort of monitoring system to watch over us. The sooner we can be ready to go the better."

"Then here's what we're going to do," Lelouch stated, "I'll start drafting some basic war plans straight through the night. Unohana-soutaicho, tomorrow let's meet in the vice-captain conference room and begin drafting plans. If we work all day we should have something by the end of the day. That'll give us two days to distribute and explain plans to the rest of the Gotei Thirteen and our allies. After that we can use the next two days to make preparations for the fight we'll go after Aizen in the afternoon the next day so that everyone can be well rested."

"This really feels like a final showdown, doesn't it?" Osho said with a big grin.

"Lamperouge-taicho, would it be all right if I prepared a feast? If everyone's all energized on my cooking we can be in even better shape."

Lelouch pondered what to do with his knowledge of Hikifune's cooking ability for a moment and then proposed, "Cook everyday if necessary. If we eat your food all week long we might be at a slight advantage when we go after Aizen."

"But if you do that Hikifune won't be able to go after Aizen, she'll be too tired," Marianne spoke up.

"If everyone goes after Aizen then there's no cavalry," Talbumosuke input, "If we keep some strong reserve units it might help if the battle becomes one of attrition."

"Well then, it looks like we have an idea of what to do? Does anyone have anything further to add?" Unohana asked. No one said anything. "All right then," she clapped her hands loudly, "Dismissed!"

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>**th**** Division  
>Department of Research and Development<strong>

Kasumi was sitting in a dome shaped healing tank, naked and unconscious. Because of her hollow DNA, Rita and Urahara had to use an older healing model on her. The tanks like the one Marianne was in had special chemicals in them that attacked hollow DNA like acid. This older model used strictly water with a special powder mixed into the formula. However, because it was water and not the special oxygenated mixture of the newer models, Kasumi had to have an oxygen mask hooked up to her face whilst she sat in the tank. The water was regulated to 20 degrees Celsius. There were several needles and tubes plugged into Kasumi's arms and shoulders.

Mia looked worriedly in front of the two-way glass porthole in front of the tank. She'd been looking all over for Kasumi, much like Talbumosuke. She was so upset that she had found her only to maybe lose her. Worse the note they had ended on would've been Mia thinking Talbumosuke was seducing her. Mia was kicking herself mentally. She wondered what had made her so jealous, to think that Talbumosuke was looking at another woman, or why it mattered. She loved him sure, but they were just lovers. Marriage had never been filed. She had even thought before that it didn't matter if Talbumosuke walked away from her. She was never upset when Loly or Menoly needed his comfort in Hueco Mundo.

So why did she get so envious? Did it matter after all? Were her feelings towards Talbumosuke really that strong that she felt she didn't want to part from him? She was slowly coming to that conclusion. She was worried about so many things right now, but she had to settle for focusing on Kasumi at the moment.

She turned around to where Rita looked deep in thought hunched over a control panel while Urahara stood behind her patiently.

"Ah jeez, this thing is like it's from the Stone Age! Load already you hunk of junk!" Rita exasperated.

"That's what happens when you work with such fast paced technology," Urahara stated, "You can't stand to be patient anymore."

"But Kasumi's life is on the line!"

"Shhh, not so loud, do you want her to hear us," Urahara said, referring to Mia.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" Mia asked. "What's wrong with my Kasumi?"

Rita and Urahara exchanged glances. Rita continued to stand hunched over the machine while Urahara explained things to Mia. "You're daughter's been using a device called the Lotus System, it's what made her as powerful as she was. However, Aizen somehow got a hold of a faux copy of it and managed to steal some of Kasumi's abilities. Neither can use the system's most devastating ability of absorption, they can only copy and transfer abilities from one person to the next. Thankfully the Lotus System works like a neural implant. With Kasumi-chan in that tank we're trying to remotely activate the implant and see if we can't recover and restore the data that Aizen damaged."

"Why? What will that accomplish? I'm not sure I understand."

"To put it simply," Rita said, glancing over from the apparatus, "If this works, we can restore most of Kasumi's abilities, or at the very least maybe we can trick the system into thinking she has them or certain parts of them. Aizen did a lot of damage to the system."

"What's the worst case scenario?" Mia asked.

"We'd have to remove the implant completely," Rita stated.

"What will happen if you do that?" Mia asked.

"The implant is connected directly to Kasumi's memories. If we were to dislodge it," Urahara stated, snapping the fan shut, "It's likely she could lose all of her precious memories, or maybe peddle backwards to how she was before she obtained the system at all."

"Can't you just recover her file and repair her in circle nine? Isn't that an option?"

"Kasumi's file is huge. I don't know how much time that would take. I mean, it is an option…but…"

"But what?" Mia asked.

Rita sighed, "Kasumi unleashed hell upon Earth for the sake of revenge. If I were to send her back to hell now…her new sentence would be automatically added. I can't even fathom how long she'd be sentenced for. I'm afraid to even estimate and be wrong. If I send her back to hell just to save her what if she winds up just like Zurik: a sinner for the rest of her life, she'd blame it all on me," Rita started to have tears in her eyes, "I don't want that. I won't fail her again! I want to help her! She matters! This all matters!"

Urahara put his hands on Rita's shoulders. "Rita-san, why don't you take a break for a bit and leave this to me? I'm sure Unohana-san could use some company."

"But I…"

"I'll be sure to tell Kasumi-chan you were here earlier and helping. Or if I start to make progress I'll send a hell butterfly, but it isn't worth it for you to be here all stressed out. It's not good for a laboratory setting."

Rita sighed, "You're right." She left the lab area without another word.

Urahara looked at the progress bar stalled at 46%. _Kasumi-chan…pull through for Rita-san and your parents, all right? If you can get back to where you were, you'll be our greatest asset to fight Aizen._

Mia stretched her arms up over her head. "I think I'll go see what Talbumosuke-sama is up to."

"You do that. He should be done with the meeting by now, I'd wager." Mia nodded and then left.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Seireitei<strong>

Talbumosuke walked around the Seireitei, soldiers fleeing from him in fear. Although it had been made public that he was on the side of the Soul Society shortly after the meeting, the damage he had done and the being that he was did not change. It was understandable that the Soul Society would see him as some kind of monster. He paid them no mind. He had people to talk to. If he was in the Seireitei, there was one person he desperately wanted to see.

However, he met her sooner than he had intended. As he walked down, a blonde ran into his field of vision from a t-intersection. Talbumosuke stopped, recognizing the short blonde hair on the girl. "S-Senna."

Senna turned towards the direction of the voice. As a clan leader it wasn't often she was referred to by just her given name. She turned to see a dumb struck, tall man in white robes with black hair and red eyes. She'd heard the rumors, that's why she'd run out into the open. "Nii-chan?"

Talbumosuke smiled and nodded. Senna's heart felt warm and fuzzy and she dashed towards her big brother and gave him a big hug. "Oh, I missed you so much." Senna said with a smile. "You're really here."

"Senna, I'm so happy to see you. I'm glad you're doing well," Talbumouske said as he put his arms around his little sister. He then noticed her shoulder. "Is that a lieutenant's armband?"

"Yup," Senna backed away and pumped her fist. "I'm the fukutaicho of Tosen-taicho. And I'm the leader of our clan, nii-chan? Isn't that great?"

"Leader? Then mother is…"

Senna stared at the ground. Talbumosuke didn't need a confirmation to understand.

"Nii-chan, Lamperouge-taicho said you found a woman," Senna reached into her pocket and held up a locket. "I always carry this with me. It's my memento of you."

"My locket," Talbumosuke opened it and saw the picture of him and Mia. He smiled as he looked at the picture, then he closed the locket and draped it around Senna's neck.

"Wha—what are you doing? This is yours."

Talbumosuke put his hands on Senna's shoulders. "Keep it," he told her, "Wear it proudly. My stay here is not permanent. If it's your memento, let it be your strength to know that I always loved you and mother."

"Nii-chan."

"You've gotten so big Senna and you've done so well for yourself, despite my actions. I'm very proud of you."

"Really?" Senna was touched.

"Would I ever lie to you, imouto?"

Senna wiped her eye and shook her head.

"Talbumosuke-sama!" A voice called in delight.

"Well, I certainly have the devil's luck," Talbumosuke chuckled and turned to see Mia down the road behind him as she waved and ran up to him from behind and latched onto him, wrapping her arms around his body and pressing firmly into him.

"I caught you," Mia chuckled.

"So you have."

"Nii-chan, is this her?"

"Hmmmmm?" Mia craned her head to look at Senna. "Ohhhh, I know you, you're master's little sister. You've grown up quite well compared to the pictures I've seen of you."

Senna flushed and covered her breasts.

"That reaction," Mia chuckled, "You're still a naïve little virgin aren't you, Compared to your handsome, sexy big brother here who's such a man?" Mia questioned and tilted her body up and licked Talbumosuke's neck. The woman had no shame.

Though her body was pure, Senna's mind was not and Mia's overtness about her sexuality and lust had already put an image in her mind of her and her brother. "Uggggh! Nii-chan, do something! She's totally disturbing me!" Senna said with a flushed face.

"She's like that, but that's what I love about her," Talbumosuke tipped up Mia's chin and kissed her.

"Agh! My eyes!" Senna covered her eyes.

"What's there to be so bothered about?" Mia asked as she traipsed around Talbumosuke's front, her back to him. "You should be happy your nii-san is attached to someone as hot and sexy as me," she moved up Talbumosuke and then held out an "s" sound as she moved down his body to simulate hot sizzling sexiness.

"You're not the reason my eyes are covered."

Mia laughed as she took a step forward. "Oh, how cute, she can't bear to see her older brother engaged in public displays of affection. She's so innocent. Oh, the things I could teach and do to you."

Talbumosuke put a firm hand on Mia's shoulder and squeezed. "Mia, as much as I love you, my sister's sexual affairs are not for you to interfere with, is that clear?"

"Oh, please forgive me master, I didn't mean anything by it," Mia turned over and lay against Talbumosuke's chest, running her hand up his front, "I was just saying that your sister could use someone to get up close and personal with."

Senna continued to turn red.

"Let her go at her own pace Mia," Talbumosuke said, gently clasping her hand upon his chest. "What's say you and I go somewhere private for a little while." Talbumosuke looked at his sister. "Senna, which way to our clan house?"

"Where it used to be. It's arranged differently, so ask the servants for help if you need internal directions."

"Thank you sister," Talbumosuke said and he and Mia walked off together.

"It was nice meeting you," Mia winked at her.

As the two walked away Senna realized she'd forgotten to say something important since Mia had interrupted her and her brother's moment.

"N-Nii-chan!" Talbumosuke turned his head in Senna's direction. Senna smiled with misty eyes. "You're the best nii-chan ever, okay? I just wanted to say that. And I'm glad you're happy! No matter what anyone else thinks of nii-chan, nii-chan will always be special to me!"

"Thank you, Senna. And the same is from me to you," Talbumosuke said to her and then he and Mia walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Division Five<strong>

Hitsugaya sat at his desk contemplating the last 24 hours. The battle between him and Zurik alongside Momo was like a blur. Had the two of them really grown so much stronger in the last two decades?

_Momo_, the fifth division captain thought to himself as she entered his mind. He had finally managed to let her know how he felt, but now what? Did he ask her out? Did he let her come to him? He had taken a large step forward not knowing what to do at all? Momo would certainly have her hands full for now, that much was mentioned at the meeting. In all his years he'd never expected she would become a captain. He had to keep getting stronger. He had to remain better than her. She was his to protect that was the way it had to be. He kept telling himself that as though Momo being the strong, proud captain she was now was completely different from the crybaby turned cheerful child turned greenhorn of the past.

A knock on the door jarred him from his thoughts. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Shiro-chan. May I come in?"

"O-of course," Hitsugaya stated. Momo slid the door open to his office and entered. She sighed. "Ah, thank goodness. I'd been trying to take a break for a while now."

"I thought Lelouch said not to work yourselves to the bone."

"We're not, but being captain still is a lot to sift through. We did lose some soldiers and some students. Fourth division has a lot to answer for. Next to divisions twelve and two our division is probably going to be the busiest over the next couple of days. It's all right really," Momo continued to rationalize as she waved her hands back and forth.

She put one hand down on her lap and curled her fist up by her chin with the other. "I had a talk with…Lamperouge-sensei about what happened."

"Huh? What? Why?"

"I just…I trust his opinion, I told him how I felt…and I felt kind of lost. I didn't want to say anything silly."

Hitsugaya looked at Momo with a small smirk, "And what did he say?"

"That I was overcomplicating things. Shiro-chan…I…I don't have time right now, but tomorrow…tomorrow I want to spend the whole day with you, just like old times. Can you…can you promise me that?"

Hitsugaya smiled, "Sure Momo, anything for you."

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Shiro-chan!" Momo waved as she left Hitsugaya's office.

"Goodbye," Hitsugaya said as if his voice was trapped in his throat. As the door clicked shut and he was sure Momo was gone he grabbed his hair. "Gwoh! Stupid!" he bashed his head against the desk. "Stupid! Stupid!" He bashed it with each annotation of the word. He let his arms go slack at his sides. "Idiot why didn't you say anything more to her?" He chastised himself aloud. "Sure? Anything for you? That's kid's stuff. You should've said something like 'I'm looking forward to it'. Be a man, you're a man now."

"Afraid to be a child, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

Hitsugaya picked his head up to see Lelouch standing in his office doorway. "You know it's not professional to open an office door without knocking."

"I passed Momo on the way. She said you were in."

"What do you want? Come to rub it in my face, tell me I'm an idiot for waiting for so long?"

"I wasn't even going to bring it up," Lelouch grinned.

"Sure you weren't," Hitsugaya huffed, unconvinced.

"I'm checking in to every division. I need a head count of your remaining division strength in my mailbox as soon as possible."

"Working the kinks out of your strategy already?"

"No time like the present," Lelouch quipped.

Hitsugaya sighed, "Fine. I'll get Rurichiyo to get you the report in your mailbox by tonight."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Lelouch began to leave.

"Lelouch, before you go."

"Hmm?"

"The situation hasn't changed between us. This was a professional conversation, nothing more."

"Yeah, I figured," Lelouch said and then left completely. Upon returning home he was greeted at the door by the smiling face of his half-sister.

"Welcome home, dear brother!" Euphie exclaimed.

"Hello, Euphemia," Lelouch said with a smile, "Were you waiting for me?"

"I'm waiting for Suzaku, actually," Euphie said twisting her ankle into the floor.

"Why? Where is he? I thought he'd be here. I wanted to inform him of the situation before I went to Byakuya's to request a division strength report and maybe ask Susanna to ask Yuna for one so I don't have to make a trip all the way to division seven."

"Oh, Kurosaki-san saw him earlier and said he wanted to speak with Suzaku."

_Ichigo and Suzaku? Why does that not sound right? _Lelouch thought to himself.

"That's what Mrs. Kurosaki said to me when she dropped by earlier."

_Okay now I know something's up._ Lelouch began to open the door.

"Ah, Lelouch, you just got here."

"I'll be back. I…uh…I forgot something," Lelouch said and left. _Dammit Ichigo don't do anything stupid. You're better than this now. _Lelouch was almost certain that Ichigo or one of his friends was going to take their anger out on Suzaku for betraying his nation and becoming a Knight of the Round, Tatsuki especially because she lost her parents at the SAZ massacre. This could only end in disaster.

Lelouch tried to trace Ichigo's reiatsu, but it had become so well controlled in recent years that it was harder to trace. Lelouch wouldn't give up though. There was more than one way to skin this cat. He managed to trace fullbring reiatsu and saw if he could find a group of it near captain-class soul reaper reiatsu.

His destination wound up landing him on the western outskirts of division one. There it seemed Ichigo and Tatsuki were having an argument while Suzaku and Cornelia stood off to the sidelines with their eyes flickering back and forth like it was a tennis match.

"What are they yelling about?" Lelouch asked as he stood by his sister and friend while he watched Tatsuki put Ichigo in a full nelson.

"Kurosaki's friend tried to pummel me as a traitor to Britannia. It seems she's the type to hold a grudge. Ichigo blocked for me, telling her that we shouldn't be in-fighting and then she started yelling about the SAZ massacre."

"And? What about you?" Lelouch asked.

"I just left your house to go look for Suzaku at Euphemia's request. I figured people around her would know Ichigo well enough so I asked around. I've been waiting here for this to finish in case they start looking for him."

"Shouldn't we stop them, though?"

"They're best friends," Cornelia said, shrugging, throwing her hands up, "Let them fight."

The three bystanders watched Ichigo and Tatsuki make more and more complete fools of themselves in public as the positions they were wrestling in got goofier and goofier.

"Right, I'd wager we could be waiting an hour for this to finish. Let's head back to my place," Lelouch said. "If they want they can find us there. They're good enough at sensing reiatsu."

* * *

><p><strong>Sokyoku Hill<strong>

It was starting to get late in the afternoon. The sun was even starting to call it quits for the day.

Knowing this, Keigo was guiding Riruka by the hand as she wore a blindfold, up the stairs to the top of Sokyoku hill. While him and the other VIP guests were waiting outside division one during the strategy meet, Keigo had asked Ichigo if he knew any places around here that were worth taking a girl. Ichigo gave Keigo a look first, but when he finally recognized Riruka he seemed to understand and gave Keigo a hint that Keigo gave him a big huge rather friendly hug for, to which Ichigo told Keigo never to hug him like that again.

As Keigo and Riruka reached the top of the hill next to the destroyed stand, Keigo led her over to aforementioned stand and told her, "Okay, you can take the blindfold off now."

Riruka reached behind her head to take the blindfold off and was subject to the glow of many different smooth, calm, colors of reds, oranges, purples and yellows. Atop Sokyoku hill the sight was beautiful. She was captivated by the scenery.

"Pretty amazing right," Keigo said, as though he had a hand in its creation.

"It's beautiful," Riruka's eyes quivered in amazement. She'd never seen something so marvelous in her life.

Keigo walked up to her and put his arm around her back. Riruka turned her head to look at him. "You should move back to Japan with me," he told her.

"Huh?"

"You should come on tour with me. Heck, you could be my band's new manager," he then had a thought, "I wonder if the guys made it out okay."

"What makes you think I'd want to?" Riruka snapped in typical 'I'm not going to admit I like you to your face' form.

"Don't you want to be with me?"

"W-well I—"

Keigo turned Riruka to face him, grasping her shoulders, "Don't disappear from my life again. Why did you even the first time?"

Riruka looked away from Keigo. She didn't answer.

"Riruka…the years may have gone by…but you're still the girl I fell in love with."

"Baka! Don't just go saying stupid things!"

Without warning Keigo then kissed Riruka. She fought it at first, but gave in, realizing it was pointless. Tears streamed down her face. Why _did_ she run away? She couldn't even answer that. Was she ashamed? Did she not want Keigo to be around her because she no longer had her powers? The more and more she thought about it all she could think about was how foolish she had been to try and disappear from the one time in the world she'd actually felt happy.

When she and Keigo separated she looked at him with her tear stained eyes. "Keigo…do you really still love me?"

"I don't think I ever stopped," Keigo told her. Their lips met again in front of the sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>Division One<strong>

Rita, Shunsui, Unohana and Ukitake were sitting around having a spot of tea and sushi in a small luncheon room at the division one barracks.

"Thanks for letting me stay in the barracks," Rita said to Unohana.

"I'm just surprised his majesty is allowing you to stay," Shunsui commented.

"I'm on suspended duty until this matter is settled. Besides, those souls aren't going anywhere," Rita said as she sipped her piping hot tea.

"That's what bothers me more than anything," Shunsui input, "I always thought souls just came here like an automatic funnel. That's what we're taught."

"Not _every _soul goes to me Retsu. His majesty normally takes care of the process, but I'm just a special filter. Only forty percent of all souls ever wind up in my domain and not all of them I feel need to be there and send them back to his majesty."

"Only forty percent?" Ukitake asked.

Rita nodded. "Roughly that much. It could be higher or lower. I only get the real bastards and the real extreme cases. Like one time I got this sicko who ate babies," Rita took another sip of her tea and said with a straight face that resembled deep thought, "I gave him seven hundred years. That guy is still burning. It hasn't even been a seventh of his sentence."

"That's lovely," Shunsui said sarcastically.

"You asked," Rita shrugged. "I mean the man who embezzles money from his company for less than fifteen thousand currency or the woman who forgets to pay for a cupcake isn't really my concern. Now those kinds of people aren't true sinners," Rita frowned, "But the woman who abuses her child until he dies at the age of six or the man who rapes seventeen women, even if he's never caught by the police, and especially if innocent people are found guilty in his place, those are the people that burn when they come to me. I am—or rather whoever has my job is—the law. We go by what is factually true. All truth and knowledge of a person's life is stored within that person's soul when they die. The souls who lose their memory are done so to separate them from tragic experiences or sometimes when they are hollows memory loss is common."

"Just what kind of secrets did the first generation keep from us."

"Plenty, much of which I'm not at liberty to discuss."

As if on cue, a hell butterfly flew in through the open window and landed on Rita's finger. Unohana watched as Rita went from intently listening to smiling a little until her smile was wide and cheerful. "That's a relief," Rita said aloud as she let the butterfly go.

"What's the matter?" Shunsui asked.

"Kasumi's recovered," Rita smiled, "Urahara managed to get her to recover just fine. The Lotus System reconfigured itself."

"So she's still at one hundred percent?" Shunsui asked. "Doesn't that make her a little hard to control?"

"Kasumi might be strong, but she's not stupid. You heard what happened didn't you? After she beat Rita she could barely keep up with Lelouch. No she won't turn on us now. We're too valuable as allies to her."

"So now what?" Shunsui asked.

"Now," Rita said as she held up a shrimp roll, "Now we hope a parent's love can redeem the child."

* * *

><p><strong>Southern Seireitei<strong>

Ichigo and Tatsuki had finally stopped fighting. Their argument had led into a big huge blow out in the Rukongai. Tatsuki won the fight, but Ichigo won the argument. Of course, he was holding back only using Shikai against her. He'd gotten Tatsuki to understand Suzaku's position on things and of course he had to come out and explain to her what he knew about Lelouch inadvertently causing the SAZ massacre. He told her everything he'd been up to as Rita's herald. He came clean to her. She wailed on him, vented out on him. She was just really upset about her parents and everything. For Keigo his sister and mother were alive somewhere, Chad and Orihime hadn't had much of a family to speak of since before graduation, but more than Orihime who'd started to get things back, Tatsuki was the one who hit rock bottom. And what did she have to show for it: absolutely nothing at all. Yeah life sucked. Still, Ichigo seemed to calm her temper, as he was wanton to do and after letting Tatsuki fly on ahead of him, Ichigo took a long walk back to the Seireitei he intended to see how Orihime's condition was fairing and then he'd go back to the Shiba Manor with her where he'd made arrangements with Kaien and Rukia to stay until this whole mess was over.

However, as he made his way to the edge of a cliff, he spotted Kasumi sitting by a tree. He'd heard the rumors, but like everyone else he had to see it to believe it. Her reiatsu seemed different in a way, but Ichigo couldn't put his finger down as to why.

He sat down next to her. "Hey," he said. "I thought you said you weren't going to come to this side." Kasumi took notice of Ichigo as he called out to her.

"Plans change," Kasumi said bluntly.

"You shouldn't have trusted Aizen," Ichigo commented.

"Thank you captain obvious," Kasumi sighed.

"I've heard rumors about your family. Is it true?"

"I said before, we're both hybrids. Yes it is." Ichigo didn't say anything back. He couldn't think of what to say without perhaps trampling too personally into Kasumi's heart. Instead, she said something to him as she stared at her hand. "I should've taken the opportunity you gave me. It's just…I've never learned to trust anyone. I've lived my whole life unable to trust anyone."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it. It's just I feel like a fool. I should've kept a closer eye on Aizen. I just…I _knew _he'd try and betray me, but I was so secure in my power…I thought there was no way he'd be able to overtake me. Although if I hadn't I wouldn't have…"

"Induced an apocalypse and tried to destroy us all?"

"What? No, in fact if I hadn't underestimated Aizen this conversation never would be happening. You'd be dead and I'd be laughing."

Ichigo was silent for a moment. "So…what _wouldn't _you have done then?"

"If I hadn't been so arrogant, so damn vengeful, then maybe I never would've found the family I thought I long since lost. So perhaps it all worked out for the better." Kasumi sighed in frustration. "Still, I've been such a fool."

"At least you admit it," Ichigo teased.

"What's the point in denying what is true?" Both individuals smiled with a nostalgic feeling of déjà vu. Things were quiet for a little while until Kasumi broke it. "What's it like Ichigo?"

"What's what like?"

"Freedom? Being in love? There are so many things I'll never get the chance to experience because of how I was born."

"How _did_ you get to be the way you are anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"Involuntary time travel and a wrong entry in Hell's Filing System," Kasumi responded bitingly, "That's the short, ungraphic version."

"How long have you been alive?"

"Honestly?" Kasumi asked and then quickly answered. "Longer than my parents."

"Yikes," Ichigo retorted.

Kasumi chuckled. "You still didn't answer my questions."

"Well," Ichigo said sliding a bit closer and a little bit forward, "Freedom's not much different from the life you lead I guess, except the air and sky are generally clearer and you aren't bound in chains."

"Well I'm not bound right now because of the data corruption. Rita said she'd re-enter me when this is over."

"So then you are experiencing freedom right now."

Kasumi looked up at the sky as the sun set and the stars came out up over the horizon. "I guess I am." Her eyes closed halfway. "It's a good feeling."

"As for being in love," Ichigo thought of how to word things and ultimately answered with the cliché, "it's probably the greatest feeling in the world."

"How can you tell when you are?"

"Well," Ichigo was not an expert on this, but he considered Kasumi his nakama and therefore felt the need to give it his best effort to answer, "Usually you know when you spend so much time with a person. You want to get close to them as much as possible and do ecchi things to them, but it's okay because you're in love and you both want to do it to each other. Union is a beautiful thing."

Kasumi briefly was reminded of all the rape and suffering she endured. _To do that willingly, huh, _her eyes narrowed in solace, _yes Codex taught me of such things. _Her mind wandered elsewhere. _Although I suppose that Mom and Dad probably…_ Kasumi's mind trailed off. _Eeeeeeeewwwww!_ As with any child the idea of her parents having sex was _not_ a pleasant thought, especially considering her mother's attitude. It made the whole thing uncomfortably kinky.

"Did you ever have anyone you liked?" Ichigo asked Kasumi.

"You're seriously asking that?" Kasumi said with a dull stare and roll of her eyes.

"I thought some Togabito had unions and alliances with one another," Ichigo said, showing his knowledge.

"I didn't get to the top by making friends, Ichigo," Kasumi said dryly.

"So you've been alone all this time?" Ichigo inquired sympathetically.

Kasumi pointed to the Zanpakuto at her hipside and moved her index finger back and forth to indicate how she wasn't always.

"Right, dumb question."

"I wonder if I ever could find love or be loved," Kasumi looked back up at the sky as she sighed.

"Well just like with turning to our side, it's never too late."

Kasumi felt funny talking to Ichigo. He was always so nice to her. Even after she wanted him to kill her he continued to treat her like a human being. She wondered if this was the feeling he was referring to. She looked away so that he couldn't see that she was blushing, "W-well…what about you?"

Ichigo was caught off guard by the question, but let Kasumi down as gently as he could. "I'm married, I can't."

Kasumi looked at him funny with a head tilt. "Mare-yeed?"

"You're kidding. You weren't taught about marriage before?"

Kasumi shook her head. "Rita taught me a lot, but I've never heard the term mare-yeed before."

"Well to be married, or marriage as it's referred to, means having a contract with another person that you vow you want to spent the rest of your life with them. I'm married to Orihime the same way Kaien is married to Rukia and Byakuya is married to Hisana."

"But Lamperouge Lelouch has two wives so—"

Ichigo waved his hands quickly back and forth. "Bigamy—that's being married to two people—is a rarity and usually doesn't work out. Lelouch is just lucky that both his wives are willing to share him. And he has the excuse at least of being part of nobility. I'm just a normal guy."

Kasumi seemed disheartened, but Ichigo put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. I'm not one in a million. You'll find someone to love you for who you are."

Kasumi took Ichigo's words to heart. She felt as if she could believe his words. Yes…she could trust the words he said to her. He was someone who would never betray her. Somehow she got that impression. It didn't have to make sense based on logic or trauma: Ichigo was someone she could trust.

After another slight pause Kasumi then asked, "What about my parents, are they married?"

Ichigo scratched his head. "I don't know if your parents are married. They might just be lovers."

"What's the difference?" Kasumi asked.

"Commitment. If your parents wanted to they could decide to go their separate ways or join with other people. Marriage means you're committed to that same person for the rest of your life."

"And this I take it is a commitment made out of love?" Kasumi asked.

Ichigo nodded only to retract his statement. "Uh, well usually anyway, some cultures believe in arranged marriages, but that's another story."

Kasumi looked over the horizon again. "Marriage, huh? To be so closely connected to another person. I can't even begin to imagine what that would be like. I'm afraid just to let someone touch me."

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kasumi said depressingly. "It's too painful."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"If you're worried about troubling me or whatever, it's no big deal I—"

"I said I don't want to talk about it okay?" Kasumi said, getting snappy, "Drop it!"

Ichigo shrugged and dropped the matter. "Alright, fine. Sorry for butting in. I guess I got too personal."

"You got that right," Kasumi steamed. She took a deep breath only to flush a little again. "Of course…I wouldn't mind if you put your hands on me. I-I know you can't love me, but…I'mnotaskingtomuchamI?"

She tensed when Ichigo put his hands on her shoulders, tenderly. "How's this?"

Kasumi felt his weight on her shoulders. Her instinctive reaction to leave did not stir. Kasumi could tell that the warmth and tenderness she could feel on her shoulders was a sign of her trust in Ichigo. She felt peaceful. She hadn't felt this way before in her entire life she lay back and let her body fall back against Ichigo's. She saw his confused face. She sat up. "S-sorry…was that too invasive?"

"N-no just unexpected. You haven't done anything that's more than friendly."

"O-okay," Kasumi went back to laying the back of her head against Ichigo's chest. Her arms were folded over her own chest. "Does this make us friends then?"

"You were a friend to me ever since you helped me rescue my sister."

"Really?" Kasumi's heart was warmed considerably by Ichigo's statement.

"What's the point in denying what is true?" Ichigo said, stealing Kasumi's line. She smiled. "You know, when you smile happily like that, it really shows your true colors."

"What do mean?" Kasumi asked.

"I've always known you weren't a bad person. Since we met I wanted to know what was troubling you."

"If things were different maybe you could immerse yourself to find out. If you weren't married, I'd have no trouble letting you in. You're…the first person I think I've ever trusted."

"What about your parents?"

"My parents don't count. Of course I trust my parents. They saved my life. Neither of them wanted this life for me and they have always been searching for me, but Rita taught me about the taboo between relatives." Kasumi sighed. "I wish…the first person I met in hell…could've been someone like you." She closed her eyes feeling drowsy. _I'm falling asleep? _She smiled. _Well, I couldn't think of a better time…and I don't have to do it with one eye open._

Ichigo heard Kasumi's calmed breathes as she fell asleep. He heard footsteps come up from behind him as Orihime and Talbumosuke appeared. "Orihime? Talbumosuke?"

"You were right," the nobleman said, "They were together."

"Ah yeah, Kasumi and I were chatting. She's asleep now though."

"I see," Talbumosuke walked around to see his daughter's sleeping face. "In the short time I've known her for what she is, I've never seen her so peaceful."

"Kasumi-san is lucky to have you for a father," Orihime said with a smile.

"You think?"

"Absolutely," It was Ichigo who answered, "You never wanted what she became. You wanted her to be happy and you never stopped looking for her."

"She told you?"

"She mentioned involuntary time travel and a misentry in hell. I filled in the missing pieces myself. You are a good dad."

_I think my former enemies just massaged my ego. _Talbumosuke said and bent down to scoop his sleeping daughter up into his arms and sat down, cradling her. "I haven't been able to hold her like this since she was an infant and I was running from the Kushanada. To think what I was looking for was in the one place I never thought to look."

Ichigo realized there was a lingering question he wanted to ask Talbumosuke, "H-hey by the way, Senna told me that you wanted to turn the hollows into arrancar because you wanted them to have the choice as to whether or not they wanted to be savages or civil. Is that true?"

Talbumosuke nodded. "No matter how much I steeped myself amongst their ranks, I knew that I was still a Soul Reaper and when I began converting many of the hollows I recruited into arrancar I noticed how much more intelligent they became instead of brutal savages. Sure, like Grimmjow, some remained brutal savages, but a lot of them gained a moral code of some sort, like Nelliel. I saw the potential."

"Why fight us then if that was your intention?" Ichigo questioned.

"I still had the intention of crushing you all for Aizen's sake," Talbumosuke chuckled, "In hindsight that was so foolish."

"But you know the difference now," Ichigo noted, "You should give your research to Unohana-san and have her speak to the Soul King. Maybe something could be done."

"Arrancar are stronger than regular hollows. I'd be screwing over the weaker recruits in the process," Talbumosuke noted, "A lot of changes would have to go on. I'm not sure it would work. It sounds good on paper, but unless the arrancar could be accepted by the Soul Society there would be no point."

"You've thought a lot about this," Ichigo commented.

"I did and I became obsessed with my research. At first I was just trying to continue Aizen's research in trying to create the perfect Soul Reaper and Hollow hybrid and I thought Mia was the key. She was the closest thing we had developed, albeit completely inadvertently, but as I worked closer and closer with her and the other arrancar, the less it became about Aizen's research and more about understanding their kind."

"And you fell in love," Orihime said.

Talbumosuke nodded and looked down at Kasumi. "And look at what became of our union, the very thing of which Aizen desired; he wanted the perfect hybrid of a hollow and a soul reaper. But I won't let him touch her. Kasumi is my daughter and I was never happier when she was born and never sadder when she was taken."

"Do you think Kasumi could become some sort of messiah?" Ichigo asked.

"Truthfully I think she might be rejected by both sides for being what she is rather than a savior of both. Also, that's not what she wants for herself and that's not what I want for her either."

"What do you want for her?" Orihime wanted to know

Talbumosuke smiled as he looked at his daughter's sleeping face, "I want her to be happy."

"You're okay with letting her die as long as it makes her happy?"

"We are Togabito, Ichigo, our only option _is_ to die and be reincarnated. But…I hope that having us around will make Kasumi want to live for a little while longer. Also…I'm sorry to both of you for everything I put you through."

"We know you're sorry, that's the whole reason you're on our side right now." Ichigo said, standing up. Even as a man who was the punisher of criminal scum, Ichigo was a firm believer that the legal system could change criminals and what better prison or purgatory was there than hell? In twenty years Ichigo believed Talbumosuke could go through such a change in character. Just because soul reapers lived longer than humans did not mean that mental development took just as long. But it seemed Talbumosuke's change had begun even during the clash, or so Ichigo was bringing himself to conclude. That or it may have been physical maturity that brought Talbumosuke to the man he was today. "Also, just because you're going to be a family later doesn't mean you shouldn't take the time you have to really bond with your daughter."

"Was already planning on it," Talbumosuke smiled.

Ichigo and Orihime left Kasumi and her father and went off on their own together to guest room in the Shiba manor Kukaku had allocated for them.

Talbumosuke sat down with his daughter in his arms. _Kasumi…to think you wound up with the name I always intended to give you. _He brought her closer to him and cradled her in his lap. _You've grown up so well physically. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you when you needed me, but from now on I will always protect you, Kasumi. You are my daughter and I love you. So long as I'm around, you won't be alone any more._

**End of Chapter 197**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Together with me now: Awwwwwwww. Another long chapter. Lot of character development and sweet moments going on lately and more will continue to happen. I'm hoping to throw in some Suzaku/Euphie and HitsuHina hot steamy scenes in the next chapter, but we will see what my mind brings. Something tells me we're not going to get to the actual ACTION of this arc until chapter 200, but we'll see what the series will bring. Now then, if you'll excuse me, I hear there's a new episode of Dragon Ball Abridged and I intend to watch it before going to bed. Night y'all, next time I see you I'll be back in Pennsylvania).**


	198. Senna Atrumier and the Dinner Disaster

**(A/N: Okay this dinner disaster I had intended wound up turning into a dramatic discussion on a dreary topic. My apologies for not being able to get out the funny I had hoped for. I guess that's what happens when you start building towards climax).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Atrumier Family Grounds<strong>

On his first trip to the Atrumier household, Talbumosuke was slightly surprised to learn of Lelouch's oath of servitude to the house through his brother Clovis, even more shocked to learn of Lelouch's own temporal displacement. Clovis didn't go into detail, all he said was Lelouch was misplaced in time and called it a "terrible tragedy" despite it being the greatest thing that could've happened to the young looking captain considering the alternative.

How Talbumosuke met Clovis was when he saw Clovis walking the grounds and mistook him for the help only for Clovis to apologize, denoting Talbumosuke with a surprisingly great amount of respect. As Talbumosuke was before Clovis' time, the impact of seeing him as some kind of monster was replaced with Senna's fond thoughts of her older brother.

"You know my sister?" Talbumosuke had asked.

"Why yes? Lady Senna is quite the regal lady of the court. As I am manager of my brother's estate for circumstances prevented him from doing so, she and I see each other quite often, despite my lack of experience as a Soul Reaper. Your sister has the finest taste in paintings I must say."

"Does she now?" Talbumosuke said, getting a very obvious vibe from Clovis' words. "Clovis was it? Clovis-san, let me make something perfectly clear," Talbumosuke grabbed his lapels and hoisted him up slightly off the ground, "If you're going to continue to see my sister in such a manner, please make sure you intend to treat her with proper respect and, above all else, should you break her heart or mistreat her be it emotionally, verbally or physically, I don't care what it takes, but you can expect a visit from me from the deepest part of hell and if you're not soiling your trousers right now you can be sure you'll be doing so then. Do I make myself clear?"

Clovis gulped and stuttered for a bit with a hard 'C' sound before finally getting out, "Crystal."

"Right," Talbumosuke said, letting the poor man go. He then slapped Clovis heartily on the shoulder, "As you were then. Now, if you will excuse me, I need use of a 'guest room' in _my_ house." Talbumosuke then took Mia by the hand, of whom Clovis had been too terrified of Talbumosuke's threats to notice until now, but as if Talbumosuke had telepathy his reiatsu increased and Clovis pretty much had the sense of "Touch her and die" coming off the black haired togabito.

So, when Talbumosuke returned to the mansion with his sleeping daughter in his arms he was fully aware of the presence of the Lamperouge family and its connections to his. He arrived in the main house and set Kasumi down in a separate bedroom from his own on a queen sized bed and sat in a chair across from the bed, watching her, letting her sleep.

Mia he figured had to be around somewhere, he could sense her reiatsu. Eventually though it was Senna, not Mia, who came to him first.

"Oh, nii-chan you're home," she said, poking her head in.

"Something I can do for you, Senna?" Talbumosuke asked sincerely.

"Well, I figured that since the whole family's home we'd have one big dinner celebration."

"Big dinner? But there are only four of us."

Senna laughed as if Talbumosuke was joking. "No silly, the Lamperouges are going to be here as well. Lamperouge-taicho's mom and siblings are here. It'll be a big celebration." Something then didn't sit right with her. "Wait, four of us? Nii-chan, what do you mean?" Not all the news had reached Senna yet. She then saw Kasumi snoring on the guest bed. "Is she…related to us in some way? Wait…that's Kasumi isn't it? What's she doing here?"

"Didn't you hear? Aizen betrayed the team and is going solo. That's why I'm here. But Kasumi is 'here'," Talbumosuke said, pointing to the ground, "Because her full name is Kasumi Atrumier, your niece."

"EHHHHHHH?" Senna's voice went up in pitch with every instant of the exclamation.

Talbumosuke chuckled. "Yes, I was shocked too," he looked at Kasumi, "But…yes she's my daughter, Mia's too. We lost her to the time stream. She's around the same age as the current head captain I'd wager."

"For that long? The poor thing," Senna frowned in sorrow. "Has she told you yet what happened to her?"

"What do you mean? Do you know something?" Talbumosuke asked.

Senna's shoulders sank and she walked into the room and sat across from her brother in another chair. "Rita told us everything about her history before we went to war with you," she began, "Her life has been miserable nii-chan. You probably have no idea how much you being at her side means to her."

Talbumosuke didn't look happy. He nodded to Senna to indicate her to tell him everything she knew. He started off frowning, then scowling and then looking absolutely crushed and anguished towards the end. He had no idea all the trauma his daughter had been through and there it was plain as day for him to hear: betrayal, rape, slavery, pregnancy, and unwanted birth. The more he listened the more he started to feel more and more like a failure. By the end of Senna's story his face was in his hands in defeat and despair.

"Go get dinner ready," he said looking down, "I need some time."

"Okay," Senna said getting up. She got the door and grasped the doorway before turning towards her brother and saying, "Nii-chan, I heard about what happened at the twelfth division and your escape from Aizen from Mia-san. You're a good dad, nii-chan. You might feel like you failed Kasumi, but you now have the chance to do your best and make up for it. The fact that you feel this way and the fact that you care shows that you know what it means to be a parent. I know it's not much, but can you feel solace in knowing that?"

"A little," Talbumosuke said, "Thank you, Senna. I appreciate it."

Senna smiled and then left the room.

Talbumosuke sat and continued to watch his daughter like a hawk, fiercely, but his eyes turned compassionate and he soon realized that when she woke up that he needed to hug her again, lord knew she needed as many as she could get. Smothering her wasn't the brightest of ideas, but it was all he could do. To think she had fallen so low…and he hadn't been there to protect her.

Kasumi stirred on the bed. It'd been a long walk from the southern Rukongai to his house. She'd been asleep the entire walk over. It was understandable that she'd finally be waking up now. Kasumi opened her eyes and sat up, rubbing her right eye roughly as her left brown iris scanned the unfamiliar room she'd been laying in. She spotted her father out of the corner of her vision, but his presence didn't register in her half-asleep state.

"How are you feeling, did you sleep well?" Talbumosuke asked.

"Daddy?"

Talbumosuke nodded. "We're in my sister's estate, what used to be my family's estate. How I wished we could be living here. You would've loved this lifestyle."

"Would I?"

"_She's never known any other lifestyle. I've taught her everything I can, but she's still unaware of many goings on in the world. I could be a teacher, but it's up to you to be a parent."_

Rita's words from Talbumosuke's initial walk to the Seireitei reverberated in his head. He smiled, "Yeah. You would have. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I tried to give you a life you could live in normally. I tried to send you here or to another world entirely. Hell is no place for a child. Mia and I couldn't raise you, but," Talbumosuke put his hand to his eye looking like he was going to cry, "Senna just told me everything and how much you've suffered. I should've been there to protect you. I should have."

"It wouldn't have made a difference," Kasumi said bitterly tossed her head to the side.

"Don't say that," Talbumosuke went to Kasumi's side and grabbed her shoulders. "If I had kept you I would've done everything for you. If you were taken I would've done everything I could have to find you. I'm your father. It's my job to protect you." He hugged Kasumi tightly. "I'll never be able to take any of the pain away that you felt, but I hope…I hope that you can find safety in my arms." Talbumosuke felt the tears coming. "I'll never betray you! I swear I won't! No matter what happens I'll always be at your side and you'll always have a shoulder to cry on and arms to hold you. You might be stronger than me, but I'm still your father. You can always rely on me no matter what." The tears just kept coming. "I missed so much of your life. I wasn't able to hear your first words, see your first steps or see your first smile. My only memory of you is of you crying in my arms, terrified and scared. I didn't even get to give you your name. I could have never imagined that, even before you were born, that you walked among me."

"I didn't want to be seen," Kasumi mumbled.

"I know," Talbumosuke said, stroking his daughter's back, "It must have been tough on your own. I'm such a terrible father."

"No you're not. Daddies are supposed to take care of their children or at least want to take care of them. You want to take care of me, you _do_ care about me." Kasumi hyperventilated. "I-I always tell myself I shouldn't trust anyone, even now…I don't even know why I should listen to you…but I want to trust you, I want to be able to trust others. I just don't know how."

Talbumosuke held Kasumi tighter in his embrace. "It starts with knowing where you can cry. And you're always welcome to cry in my arms, Kasumi. That's what I'm here for."

"But…I…I don't—"

"There's no reason for you to hold back." Talbumosuke stroked his daughter's back. "Let me comfort you."

Kasumi stopped fighting her tears and held onto her father.

"It was like this before, when we were at Aizen's. Back then you didn't care because you were so overcome with emotion, but your pain runs deeper than I could ever understand," Talbumosuke talked to Kasumi as she sobbed. He continued to have tears in his own eyes, "I know what it's like to feel all alone, but I can't imagine how it would be to feel like that for over two thousand years. But from now on, you don't have to be alone. I'm here with you and so is your mother. We won't ever hurt you and we will never let anything hurt you. We love you. We always will. This isn't the world we wanted you to grow up in. Kasumi," Talbumosuke's tears ran down his cheeks, "I'm so sorry."

Kasumi and her father held onto each other as both let out their pain. When both had calmed down, Talbumosuke noticed Mia's reiatsu just outside the door. "You can come in you know."

Mia had her back to the wall. She'd been listening to the crying for a little while. She stood in the doorway not knowing what to say. Talbumosuke had already bonded with Kasumi plenty already, but to Mia she was little more than a stranger. What should she say? What should she _do_? This grown woman came out of her body and she hadn't even known such a thing until recently. This was her _daughter_! How did she start: "Hi, I'm sorry I couldn't be at your side and you got conceived because I used to be and still am so much of a slut?" Yeah that'd go over well.

Talbumosuke got up and put a hand on Mia's shoulder. "Let's talk outside for a minute." He told Mia about what Senna told him, while Kasumi waited inside letting her parents have their talk, suspecting that Talbumosuke might be bringing Mia up to speed. The biggest problem was that Mia was so much of a kink-driven sex fiend that some of what Talbumosuke was saying didn't register with her at first. Heck this was the same woman who had—on more than one occasion—attempted to beat down and rape Kaien Shiba. Who, as anyone could suspect, was none too thrilled she was even here to begin with. But she was teasing him, mostly. It was a game to her, psychological warfare.

Talbumosuke had to explain to her how different this was and how traumatizing this had to have been. Mia got the story easily, but it bothered Talbumosuke a little that he had to explain it. She explained though that she didn't know, if she were in Kasumi's position, if she would've gone through same trauma because of what she was and how she was.

"You're kidding me," Talbumosuke had said at one point, trying to control his frustration, "You're telling me if someone you didn't know forced you down and penetrated you that you would not fight back."

"Sex is a drug to me, Talbumosuke-sama, I really can't resist it, I'm sorry. What do you want me to say?"

They ultimately decided on Mia just not bringing it up if she could help it, but as the talk continued, and it went on for a while, Talbumosuke was able to get Mia somewhat on his wavelength. Even if Mia couldn't understand things in Kasumi's shoes, Talbumosuke was able to get her to understand it in a different way."

"Remember when you were in your last months of pregnancy and you felt so weak and couldn't do a thing? Remember how vulnerable you felt, how weak you felt? How panicked you were when we were separated before I found you? Imagine Kasumi going through that but for two thousand years, never being able to relax, always on her toes, feeling alone and scared, unsure if she even wants to go on living."

That got through to Mia and at that point Mia was able to finally understand how utterly traumatized and miserable Kasumi must have been. After that, Talbumosuke felt comfortable leaving the two of them alone, saying he was going to go see if Senna needed help with anything or if the two of them could play catch up, see if he could hear about her days in the academy and as a Soul Reaper.

Mia and Kasumi sat in uncomfortable silence on the bed together with Kasumi with her legs bent behind her and Mia sitting on the edge of the bed looking down, still unsure how to break the ice. This was her daughter. This grown woman had come out of her womb. She was broken yet very much alive and so very beautiful. Mia could barely believe that she had started off as a tiny little baby. When they say "they grow up fast" this could not have been what they were talking about, whoever they were.

After a tense silence Mia finally said, "So…you really…came from me then?"

"I can understand if it's hard for you to understand or if you don't want to believe it."

Mia swung her legs onto the bed and moved towards Kasumi. When she heard response an instinct kicked into her and Mia realized she'd been a maternal figure before: to her fraccion Loly and Menoly. Once she thought of it like that, it instantly became easier to care for Kasumi. The only difference was that Kasumi came directly from her and from her lover Talbumosuke. And it was at that point when she realized how much she should know about Kasumi, but didn't because she wasn't there for her. Now all of what Talbumosuke was saying was starting to penetrate and she was slowly starting to see how Kasumi ended up the way she did.

Maternal instinct Mia knew she had, but hadn't put into practice in nearly twenty years was taking effect. "Now, how could I say that?" Mia asked with a pouting tone, stroking Kasumi's face with the backside of her hand, "Who wouldn't want to have a beautiful daughter like you?"

"I'm sure most would rather have me be something else to them," Kasumi snapped, disdainful of her beauty.

"Yes you certainly give off that vibe," Mia smiled, "That's one part of me I can definitely see in you." She curled a lock of her hair around her finger.

"How can you be so proud of it? How can you be," Kasumi's disgusted tone was understandable given what happened to her, "proud to be what you are?"

"It's how I am," Mia said without the slightest bit of remorse.

"How revolting," Kasumi seemed hateful towards Mia. "I don't understand. What does daddy see in you? You come across as what Rita described to me as a slut."

Mia's smile remained even though she wanted to apologize, but such a thing just didn't seem in her nature apparently. "Sex is just a part of life, Kasumi." She managed to get the smile off her face and let go of her hair. "What you experienced was the worst it has to offer, but it can be a beautiful thing." She put a hand on Kasumi's cheek again. "You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for sex."

Kasumi was looking at the bed sheets. "So then what does daddy like about you?"

Mia chuckled, "I can satisfy him like no other."

"_Besides_ that!" Kasumi exclaimed with flushed cheeks. She already had the bad mental imagery once, she didn't need it _twice_.

Mia laughed a little. "Your father was like most men when we first met," Mia said with a smile back to twirling a lock of her hair, "He saw me as a beautiful thing. I'm easy and I was so perfectly close to the hybrid he and Aizen were trying to perfect. Eventually though the feelings he had for me became more than skin deep. It was so funny, as the Espada of Lust I never thought I could really love anyone, but your father showed me that even someone like me could have someone truly love them and that I could want to love someone else. And when I realized how much he meant to me," Mia paused wondering how to word her next statement and ultimately decided upon, "I didn't want your father to be with anyone else." Mia smiled. "I still remember the night you were conceived, how passionate it was. I wanted your father to win the battle and be harmonious with me forevermore."

"I don't understand," Kasumi couldn't grasp the beauty of union because of her awful past or how Mia could talk about the passion as if it was the greatest thing ever.

"You've never been in love, kitten," Mia said, referring to her daughter by an affectionate pet name.

"Mom."

Mia put her arms around Kasum, holding her close. "When you were born," Mia breathed deeply, "I didn't even get a chance to hold you. Now look at you, you're big and strong and," Kasumi's trauma began to ran through Mia's mind as Talbumosuke had described the situation to Mia with her replaced with Kasumi, "and," the awful fear of when she was pregnant and having to give birth alone, to have been pregnant or forced to be with another man while potentially watching Talbumosuke's lifeless body thrown at her feet. The fearful vision of what could have been if life had been particularly cruel to Mia finally penetrated and she held Kasumi even tighter, "and I've never done anything for you." A tear splashed the covers from Mia's face. "Your father," her shoulder's shook, "while I was pregnant," her grip tightened as she pushed Kasumi's head into her chest, "he did everything for you. He thought of all of the things we could do as a family," Mia started to sniff, "We wanted to raise you, we really d-did, but," Mia could still remember the awful pains the fear and panic when she was alone, the sorrow she felt when Talbumosuke said he had lost Kasumi, "when the Kushanada came," Mia's struggled to keep her voice coherent as she sobbed, "We knew we couldn't keep you. We loved you so much and we couldn't even care for you. I would cry myself to sleep in his arms. He was the only one allowed to see me so weak. We've been looking for you for close to two decade. And now that we have you," Mia squeezed tighter, "we realize how stupid we were to try and abandon you."

"You didn't abandon me," Kasumi sniffed, "you wanted me to be happy. You wanted to give me a good life. Daddy sent me away so that I would wind up on someone's doorstep and live a good life, but he didn't succeed. It's not his fault. I don't blame you two," Kasumi said, feeling like crying again. "I don't want to die anymore mother. I want to live. I want to live with you two and know what it's like to have a family. I thought I was all alone, but you've always been looking for me. You always wanted to make sure I was doing all right. You care! You care!"

"We care, kitten. We care."

Talbumosuke could hear his lover and child as he passed by the room and came inside and put his arms around both.

Kasumi continued to cry. She was still crying long after Mia and Talbumosuke had both stopped. Talbumosuke and Mia didn't let go of her, not even for a second. Both of them were finally able to have the trio they always desired and always wanted. The reunion was not how they wanted, but it was enough that they had each other.

"I'm not alone anymore," Kasumi sobbed.

"You're not alone," Talbumosuke told her.

"I'm sorry," Kasumi sobbed.

"Why are you apologizing?" Mia asked.

"All parents want their children to be good little boys and girls, but I've been so terrible. You must be so ashamed of me."

"How could we be ashamed of you, silly girl. You're not just the number one togabito, you're our number one. You survived. You persevered. I would never be ashamed to call you my daughter. I'm proud to be your father. I love you, Kasumi."

"I love you too, kitten," Mia told her. "You're everything I hoped you would be."

"You have no reason to think that we'd be ashamed of you. In all the effort you've done with your life, can you think of any reason we would be ashamed of you?"

"What about—" Kasumi was about to bring up her rape and the fact that she killed her child.

"That's neither here nor there, kitten," Mia said, knowing what Kasumi was going to say, "Everyone has wounds and scars. You pushed past the shame and humiliation you felt. How could we hate you for trying so hard?" Mia stroked Kasumi's right temple.

Kasumi buried her face into her mother's chest. Mia held onto her and Talbumosuke hugged her from behind her as Kasumi was sandwiched between her parents. Despite being sinners, despite being hated by the Soul Society, there was no doubt about it that in their time in hell that both Mia and Talbumosuke had changed. Both had hidden virtuousness in their hearts, both sought to atone for the wrongs they had committed and both, undeniably, were good parents.

* * *

><p><strong>One Hour Later<strong>

Lelouch's siblings, spouses and mother were all at attendance at the dinner table with him. On Lelouch's side of the table it was a bit of a fight of who got to sit next to whom. Ultimately the table wound up looking like so. Senna sat at one end of the table, understandable since she's was house head. To her left was Clovis. Next to Clovis sat Nunnally. She sat in her wheelchair in between Clovis and her mother. To Marianne's left was Lelouch and next to Lelouch sat Shirley. At the end of this side of the table was Cornelia and to her left, at the edge, all the way across from Senna, was Suzaku, attending as a dinner guest. To Suzaku's left, across from Cornelia, sat Euphie. While Marianne wanted to sit next to Marianne she figured it was more important to sit next to Euphie. She'd become suspicious of her and Suzaku's romantic connection and, protective older sister that she was, intended to keep a watchful eye on them.

To Euphie's left there was a seat yet to be filled and next to the empty seat, across from Lelouch, Susanna currently sat. To her left, across from Marianne, was Mia and across from Nunnally was Kasumi. Talbumosuke finished off that end of the table right next to his sister. It was quite a spread out feast. Senna had gone all out for this family meal and so she wanted it to be perfect with all the best her house could offer. There was fish, fruit, salad, three different soups, cheeses and deli meats and, of course, Pizza, which about the only non-gourmet food on the table.

"Oh are we missing someone?" Nunnally asked when everyone else was seated. "Whose spot is that?"

"I set it for CC," Senna stated. Everyone missed the unconscious blink and quick glance from Kasumi.

"You know her," Lelouch said reaching forward for a small cube of meat with his chopsticks, "She comes and goes as she pleases."

"CC is here?" Suzaku asked.

"Well yeah," Lelouch said, glancing down towards the end of the table, "She asked if she can be in Soul Society since she can live forever."

Kasumi's fork unconsciously scrapped across her plate slightly. No one noticed.

"Miss CC can live forever?" Nunnally asked.

"I'll explain it to you later," Lelouch smiled.

"Who's this CC woman?" Cornelia asked. She'd never met the woman herself.

"CC is brother's friend. She lived with us for a while."

"I've met her too while I've been here," Euphie said with a smile, "She's sort of distant, but she's not a bad person," Euphie then tapped a finger to her chin, "Come to think of it, I know I saw her this morning, but I haven't seen her since we came back."

"Well nothing can happen to her because of her code," Marianne said, "She'll turn up."

"You know her too, mother?" Nunnally asked.

Marianne rubbed Nunnally's head. "CC used to live with us too when you were little, but I guess you don't remember. She was very good at not wanting to be seen."

Lelouch glanced at his mother with a slight frown. _That's right. CC was mother's best friend since she was young. But she was living with us? I can't believe I never took notice._

"I hope she's all right. Even if she can recover from any injury she's missing such a nice family dinner," Shirley spoke up, leaning forward.

"All right enough already," Kasumi said in anguish.

"Kasumi is something the matter?" Talbumosuke asked.

Kasumi stood up and bowed her head in guilt. "CC won't be joining us."

Lelouch scowled. "How do you know her? What did you do?"

Kasumi balled her fists. "I…I knew about her from your memories when I cast the Dream Maker spell." Kasumi paused before exclaiming. "I had Nyra capture her during the battle!"

Shocked faces went all around the room.

"Why would you do something like that?" Clovis asked.

"I wanted her code," Kasumi stated, "If I had her immortality, temporary immortality that I could pass off if necessary, it would be insurance in my fight with the Soul King. I…I also saw her own memories because she too was affected by the Dream Maker. I thought she was tired of living, I thought she was like me. I wouldn't have captured her otherwise." Kasumi slumped back in her chair. She buried her face in her hands. "All that fighting, it was the only way I felt I could express the hatred bottling up inside me, I didn't want all of those people to die. I just wanted to be noticed. I wanted revenge." She started to cry again and Talbumosuke put a comforting arm on his daughter's back and rubbed it.

"So then Aizen has her? Does he intend to use her?" Lelouch asked.

"He might," Kasumi said, wiping her eyes, "I…it was on a need to know basis." She brought her chair forward and leaned up, "I was going to reveal what happened to the rest of you," she said, referring only to her parents, "But Aizen backstabbed me first."

"Kasumi, will CC be safe for the time being?" Marianne asked.

"I don't know."

"She'd have to be," Talbumosuke threw in.

"How do you figure?" Lelouch questioned.

"Think about it. If Aizen knew what Kasumi captured her for, he would take her code and go right for the Soul King. We'd know if that was happening. Either he doesn't know, or he does know and has no idea how to take her code. We have the time we need, Lelouch. In fact, perhaps Aizen has figured we might find this out ourselves and wants us to rush in blindly to save her so he can trap us. We need to stick to the game plan. Like you said, she's immortal. As long as Aizen doesn't take her code, we're in the clear."

"The question is how do we know? How would we know if she's still safe?" Susanna asked.

Lelouch pondered the thought for a moment only to smack his fist into his palm, "Kurosaki Orihime." The others looked at him. "She has a geass given to her by CC. If it isn't acting up, it means CC is safe. At all times she's under the careful eye of Ichigo and the fourth division. Ichigo would come running to us immediately if there was trouble. I'll drop by the Shiba manor after dinner. As long as Orihime is fine, the same can be said for CC. Mother, any particular symptoms we should watch out for?"

"Yes. During a code transfer all geasses granted by the previous bearer of the code will become permanently active if the process is done haphazardly, which I suspect Aizen might do since he wouldn't care about CC's well-being."

"That's a pretty large symptom," Lelouch noted, "Like I said, I'll touch base with Ichigo later. As long as Orihime is fine we have a connection back to CC."

"Still, poor CC."

"Hey," Lelouch said, putting a hand on Shirley's shoulder, "We'll get her back."

"Yeah!" Shirley said with an upbeat smile.

"How can you all just brush things off like this, aren't you mad at me?" Kasumi exclaimed in anguish.

"Of course we're mad," Lelouch said leaning back, "But answer me this, if you weren't in such pain, would you have stolen her from Aizen and brought her with you."

"Absolutely!" Kasumi exclaimed. "I—"

"Then why should I yell at you or lose my temper. This is fixable. Like Talbumosuke said, if we get flustered then that's exactly what Aizen wants."

"But—"

"Kasumi, drop it," Talbumosuke told her, "Let's try and have a nice dinner all right," he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You made a mistake. We're going to fix it. It's as simple as that."

"Miss Kasumi," Nunnally spoke up, "You want Miss CC to live right?"

"Yes," Kasumi nodded, "I intended to just take her code. If she died after that I wasn't going to consider it my fault. I wanted to give her the choice to die again since that choice was stolen from me."

"And that's exactly why I'm not as upset as I could be," Lelouch continued, "You never intended to kill her and you would've brought her back to us safe and sound." Lelouch nodded as he imagined a hypothetical situation. "I would've been really mad sure, scowling even as you dropped her unconscious body in front of me, but as long as she was alive I wouldn't have been too upset."

"If she lost her code though, you'd have to return her to the world of the living," Marianne spoke up. Lelouch looked at his mother again as she added facts that only served to worsen the situation. "CC has no inherent spiritual power. It's all granted to her by her code. If it is removed she would lose all her spiritual power. She'd become normal."

"Then that's just another reason to rescue her," Lelouch said getting serious, "CC promised Mao he could see her again. I may not like Mao, but I won't let CC not keep a promise."

The sound of a banging pot and ladle alerted the entire table as Senna was seen standing up with both in her hand. "All right that's enough. I didn't make this dinner to turn this into a soap opera. Let's all smile and try to have fun. This is a joyous family occasion when I can have the whole family at the table. I'm never going to get another chance like this. Can we please remove this dreary atmosphere from the room?"

"Sounds good to me," Euphie nodded.

"I agree. This is a family occasion. Let's eat," Shirley said, reaching for some more to put on her plate.

Dinner was all right after that. Nothing too serious or dreary occurred. However, Kasumi's table manners were pretty pathetic, even her mother showed better etiquette.

Still it was a bit tense, but for different reasons that before. Talbumosuke had to keep resisting the urge to fling food or his knife at Clovis for his flirtatious dialogue with Senna. Cornelia looked bipolar as she kept flip flopping between going gaga over Marianne and having dinner with her to watching her sister and Suzaku like a hawk, glaring at the poor kid if he did so much as step an atom out of line in her eyes.

Things got worse when Mia started eyeing Nunnally like she wanted to do…things to her. This got Cornelia, Marianne and Lelouch's attention straight away, allowing Euphie to make a mischievous pass at Suzaku with her leg under the table. Further down the line, Lelouch and Talbumosuke began taking pot shots at each other with rather minor insults without hitting too close to home, but still managing to undermine each other to an extent.

It got to the point where the only people well behaved at the dinner table who weren't involved in the antics and shenanigans in any form were Shirley and Susanna. Both of which just kept their eyes on each other and the occasional glance towards the appropriate side of the table where the chaos was, depending on what was being said, all the while having the most civil discussion.

"So, how was your first outing?" Susanna asked. "As rough as you expected? Think you're cut out for this?"

Clovis gasped as a broken chicken bone hit his plate. "Oh I am so sorry, Clovis-san," Talbumosuke said with a dull stare that read 'I will kill you in your sleep' on it, "Sometimes I'm just a bit clumsy."

"Yeah, it was rather exhilarating actually. I'm just glad you were there to keep an eye on me, Susanna," Shirley answered, "I don't think I would've been all right by myself or with my peers."

Susanna smiled warmly, "That's what I'm here for. You're as important to me as you are to Lelouch-dono"

"Wan wan, like a little puppy," Mia giggled.

"Stop looking at my sister like you want to chain her up and leash her! You're lucky I don't have my geass!"

"No way, Lulu's far more important to you. Don't be modest."

"Well maybe not as much, but you're still important to me."

"Kururugi! I saw that! Don't make me draw my gun!"

"I didn't even do anything!"

"My dinner sure is lively now," Senna said with a smile. "Nunnally would you like some cheese. You've finished what's on your plate."

"Yes please, Mother?"

"Of course, I'll get it." Since Nunnally couldn't reach, Marianne got it for her.

"As caring as you are dangerous. You truly are a loving mother, Marianne-sama," Talbumosuke praised, raising his glass.

"Oh you flatter me Talbumosuke-kun," Marianne said with a flirtatious smile.

"Oh hell no! I see where this is going!" Lelouch exclaimed. "Both of you cut that out!"

Marianne laughed cheerfully as she ruffled her son's hair. "Oh Lelouch, calm down. We're having fun."

Kasumi was about to speak only to remember her cheeks were full of lamb. She swallowed. "It's putting me off my meal."

"It's sad. You'd think we'd be the ones fighting the most," Shirley sighed.

"That's why I let you sit next to Lelouch-dono. I've been married to him for almost twenty years now. You deserve to have every chance you can to make up the time."

"Sister! That's dangerous!" Euphie exclaimed as Cornelia's fork went sailing with precision accuracy towards in between Suzaku's legs, barely missing his crotch.

"Sorry," Cornelia said with a dark smile, "My hand slipped."

"Sure it did," Suzaku exclaimed nervously, calling Cornelia out on her bullshit.

It certainly became a hectic dinner. Thankfully though the chaos passed and everyone dispersed and the Atrumier Household became, for the most part, quiet. Lelouch took the time to go check on Orihime over at the Shiba manor and have a civil chat with Ichigo if he was up for it. The last time they'd seen each other was during the incident with Zero.

Talbumosuke continued to catch up with his sister and Kasumi spent the time getting a good night's sleep, falling asleep almost instantly on the soft bed she was given. Mia referred to her daughter as a "sleeping fallen angel" before kissing her goodnight on the forehead and taking the next room over to wait for Talbumosuke to eventually join her.

The Lamperouge home was another story entirely. Since there were a limited number of rooms, it meant sharing was necessary. Lelouch made it very clear that no one was to disturb him in his room and of course Cornelia jumped at the chance to be with Marianne as she tripled up with her and Nunnally. This just left Suzaku as the only person in need of sleeping quarters and his only options were doubling up with Clovis or borrowing the guest room. Okay, yes, Euphie's room was also an option, but Suzaku feared for his health of what Cornelia might do to him if he were caught there.

Speaking of Cornelia, she and Marianne were currently outside, talking with each other over sake. Lelouch, before leaving, had told Marianne that he felt it was about time that she should share with Cornelia the truth about her. Marianne agreed. Nunnally was currently inside, sound asleep.

This information was not missed by Euphie. The young soul reaper was all dressed and ready for bed, having exited the manor's onsen and was walking through the house when she spotted Suzaku. The two were having the loveliest chat when they reached Euphie's bedroom. Suzaku bade her goodnight, fully intending to take the guest room, which was just down the hall.

However, he didn't get two steps before Euphie grabbed his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Come stay with me in my room tonight."

"E-Euphie?"

He heard the door to her room opening. Euphie was standing in the doorway waving him inside. Suzaku cautiously followed her in. Euphie shut the door behind him. Her room was arranged so nicely. She had a large queen sized bed with white sheets. She had hard wood floors with nice red carpet laid about it. She had a closet on the far end of the room and a table set up in front of the windows where Euphie kept a whole bunch of knickknacks and trinkets. There was a bookshelf next to the door and a potted plant in the corner.

Euphie had been acting very impishly since dinner and it was making Suzaku more and more afraid of how many seconds he spent in her room. Euphie crawled into bed and opened the sheets. "Suzaku, aren't you coming to bed?"

"Euphie are you crazy?" Suzaku exclaimed in a loud whisper, "If you're sister finds out I was in here she'll gut me like a trout!"

"Then we won't tell her." Euphie smiled mischievously and put a finger by her lips, "It'll be our little secret." She put her hand down at put both hands on the covers in front of her as she sat up. "Besides, I'm not a little girl anymore Suzaku. I'm almost twenty. Cornelia said I had to wait until I was nineteen."

"Y-yeah, but you saw her at dinner," Suzaku drew his thumb across his neck with a panic looked, "If I take one more step further into this room I'll be returning Britannia with my head mounted over your sister's fireplace."

"Oh Suzaku you have the most amusing imagination. Cornelia wouldn't do something so barbaric," Euphie said sweetly. It was impossible to tell if Euphie was oblivious to her sister's possible malice or just trying to make Suzaku more comfortable by playing innocent.

Either way, it did not have the desired effect. "I don't know about this Euphie."

"We don't have to do anything except sleep if you want," Euphie said with a smile only to flush as she stared down at her lap. "Please Suzaku…we only have six days. Let's try to remember at least one joyously."

"Euphie," Suzaku called her name. He sucked in a deep breath. He had fallen for Euphie due to her impulsivity and on that feeling he decided to screw logic and go with what would bring him instant gratification. "All right," he said. He crawled into bed next to the woman he loved and lay down with her. Euphie reached over and shut the lamp off next to her bed, encompassing her and Suzaku in total darkness.

The moon shone into the room, but barely. As Euphie lay on her side, falling asleep, all Suzaku could do was look at the back of her head, feeling his heart thumping as realization settled in that he was sleeping next to her. He was in her bed. He wondered why he was stopping himself, why he wasn't going the nine yards or taking the chance. Yes, okay, Cornelia terrified him and would castrate him the moment she found out, but there was more to it than that.

He was concerned about Euphie. Sure she could take care of herself now that she was a soul reaper, but a knight's duty was a knight's duty. Not to mention, Suzaku was raised on Japanese culture so all the cultural inhibitions applied to him. He swallowed as he squirmed towards her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, and jolting her from the sensation of falling asleep. Euphie gasped a little as he did so.

Suzaku's nostrils became filled with Euphie's scent. Her body was every bit as smooth and tender as he had imagined. He clasped her hand in his. "Euphie," he whispered in her ear, "If you want to cherish these six days then let's make them ones to remember."

Euphie turned over and she and Suzaku kissed. "Thank you, Suzaku. This means so much to me."

"Euphie," Suzaku pulled the covers up over them as both of them disappeared from the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside<strong>

In the garden, Cornelia and Marianne continued to drink with each other. Marianne had just finished coming clean with Cornelia about everything she didn't know about what she tried to do. They were sitting across from each other on opposite stone benches next to the rose bushes under the stars.

"So…you were involved," Cornelia mumbled, looking down.

"Your reaction does not surprise me. If you think less of me over this, I would understand."

"How could I think less of you?" Cornelia asked in anguish surprising Marianne. She lowered her voice. "You made a mistake, but you've been doing your best to fix it," Cornelia's voice dropped further, "like I have."

"What do you mean? I watched you. You didn't make any mistakes, Cornelia!"

"Yes I did!" Cornelia exclaimed. "I failed you! I failed Lelouch! I failed Euphemia! I failed Nonette! Worst of all," Cornelia looked at her idol with tears, "I failed myself."

"Cornelia," Marianne looked at her sympathetically.

"Look at what I have left!" Cornelia tilted her head forward, "You, Lelouch, Euphemia, Darlton and Nonette might be safe here, but it's doesn't change the fact that I lost all of you." She clenched the fabric of her pants with her hands. "What if it's only a matter of time before I fail to protect Nunnally? I wind up losing everyone close to me. It's not fair. I can't take it!" Cornelia started crying. It was easy to see the effect the alcohol was having on her bloodstream. She always got like this when she drank.

Marianne walked over, sat down next to Cornelia and gave a reassuring hug, causing Cornelia's pupil's to shrink and her to raise her eyebrows.

"When I was a little girl, my mother spent almost every penny we had to send me to a nice academy. I was a little commoner growing up in the nobleman world. I hated it. I got into all sorts of fights and my family was often persecuted and cruelly ridiculed. They died long before Charles ascended to the throne. I was their only child. I felt like I failed them as well as I sobbed in front of the cinders that used to be my house. I was just a little girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Britannia<strong>

**1989 atb**

Marianne sat on her knees looking at the ruined building she'd used to live in. People did this, cruel, aristocratic people. They had taken her parents, left her with nothing, but the clothes on her back.

She had heard the rumors, but she didn't want to believe it. Marianne leaned forward on her hands and cried in front of the rotted foundation that had once sheltered her. She ground her hands into the dirt. She had no idea what on Earth she could possibly do now. Standing on her legs she wandered into the burnt wreckage and found an unrecognizable sharp object that she then held by her throat.

This was no life for her, this cruel, unforgiving world. She should just end it and spare herself the pain of living. She had no close relatives. She would continue to be picked on in school. She was tired of it all and she wanted the pain to go away.

However, just as she was about to start breaking skin, a hand clasped the shaft of the object and Marianne's own hand. She turned her head to see a woman with green hair and eyes of gold standing behind her.

"You wish to die?"

Marianne nodded tearfully. The woman took the blade away from Marianne and tossed it away. "Ah! Hey!"

The woman's strong arm kept Marianne relatively where she was as it pressed against her stomach. "If you are so despaired that you would die, that you would throw your life away, allow me to take command of it."

"Huh?"

"I won't let you be alone. We will form a contract and a symbol of our promise shall be born."

"You'll…be with me?" Marianne asked.

"More than that, I will take care of you, until you are old enough to look after yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"And that was the first time I met CC," Marianne said with a smile.

"She saved your life," Cornelia noted.

"I think she could understand my pain, since death was something she sought as well. Even though she intended to break her promise eventually, at the time and forever more, she made me want to live again. She gave me a reason to go on even when I felt I had failed everything I had set out for myself. And now, I give you, reason to go on, to give life your best effort. Although we are parted now, eventually you will come here, to the Soul Society when death finally takes you after you've lived a long fulfilling life and we'll all be here, waiting for you."

"Lady Marianne," Cornelia looked like she was going to cry again.

Marianne wiped Cornelia's cheek with her thumb. "Your mother always said he was disappointed in you, but I don't think Dolores ever realized what a wonderful girl you were and the wonderful woman I see before me." Marianne smiled. "Cornelia, you're not a failure; you've made great accomplishments in your life. Let your troubled heart push you forward. Don't let it drag you down. I know that's hard to do in most cases, but from now on," Marianne outspread her palm underneath Corenlia's left breast, "I'll always be here."

"Lady Marianne," Cornelia felt moved by Marianne's words.

"If there was any regret I had between us," Marianne gave Cornelia a hug again, "It's that I wasn't around to see your growth first hand, General-in-chief. If I had been around, maybe you would've even become a Knight of the Round."

Cornelia hugged Marianne. "I'm so happy I get to see you again. I missed you so much."

"Me too. You were a good friend and bodyguard." Cornelia and Marianne let each other go and stood up. "What do you say tomorrow we spend the day together?"

"Just the two of us?"

"Well, Lelouch will be busy, but I'd like Nunnally to come along and maybe Euphemia as well."

"I'd love to," Cornelia smiled. "It would be just like old times."

"Yes," Marianne smiled, "It would."

* * *

><p><strong>Artificial Dimension<strong>

Aizen walked into a secluded room where CC sat against the wall with a bored look on her face. "So, you were the one who ordered my capture?" she asked.

"I am indeed," Aizen said, even though it was Kasumi who ordered it.

"I think you'll find I don't make a good hostage," CC said with the same bored tone, "If you wanted someone to scream for help you should've gone after one of Lelouch's betrothed."

"Ah, but see, you have something I want, and I aim to take it for myself."

"You mean my code?" CC asked. "I hate to disappoint you, but Codes can only be given willingly to another person and I happen to enjoy life now."

Aizen's eyeholes turned to narrow slits. "You've bought yourself some time then, Miss CC, but rest assured, your code will eventually be mine one way or another."

"Bark all you want, I won't give it up."

"Challenge accepted," Aizen replied and walked out. He left CC to her own devices.

She scowled as she leaned forward. _Lelouch, I'll buy you as much time as I can, but I'm not dealing with living rules. It's only a matter of time before that man figures out how to take my code by force. I hope you can get here before that time. I want to live Lelouch, please come for me._

**End of Chapter 198**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Argh, again I didn't end with a quick chapter to use an omake. That's okay, we're still not ready to charge into Aizen's domain, we still have more character development stuff to get through. I assume we'll be ready to charge in between 200 and 202. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna nap. Later).**


	199. Cornelia's Got a Gun

**(A/N: Anyone who is a fan of Rukia, HitsuHina, and seeing Suzaku suffer in a comedic fashion is going to enjoy this chapter. Lelouch isn't going to be around much until "The Invasion" so to speak, but that's because he, Talbumosuke and the others will be busy planning how to properly go up against Aizen. I will as well. So if the next couple chapters seem a bit erm…fillerish it's cause I need the time to softly shift into high gear. Now then, please enjoy the chapter)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Shiba Manor Training Grounds<strong>

Renji and Kaien clashed blades out in the field as Rukia observed off to the side. Both were using their sealed blade and coming at each other with vigorous fury. It was only a friendly spar, but they were acting like they were out for blood, despite the fact that this particular instance couldn't be further from the truth. The two vice-captains were helping each other get stronger as steel met steel and loud CLANGs sounded through the morning air with sparks flying as Nejibana and Zabimaru fiercely clashed in a spiritual tug of war.

With a fierce battle cry Renji swung his sword with both hands horizontally from a vertical position as Kaien blocked holding his sword handle up by his shoulder with the blade facing down. He slid the length of his blade up towards his right and then swung down at an angle towards Renji's neck. Renji ducked under Kaien's swung and stabbed forward. Kaien jumped backwards and tilted his body so that he went flipping heels over head as he smacked his palm into the grass and stood erect.

"Well, not bad, Renji," Kaien said, rubbing blood away from an open cut on his cheek, "You win this round. Rukia!"

Rukia trotted over to Kaien to apply kaido to his cut.

"You've certainly improved a great deal Renji. Decades ago you couldn't even keep up with me. Now you're practically on my sealed blade level." Kaien watched as Renji put away his sword. "How's your Bankai coming along, you almost mastered it yet?"

"Almost," Renji remarked, "I still have a while to go. I certainly won't have it mastered in time for us to fight Aizen. What about you, how's your Bankai?"

Rukia lowered her arm and Kaien rubbed the small residual scab where the open cut had been. He then put his blade away and went over to the cooler to get out some canned juice. He tossed one to Renji. "Me?" he asked, cracking open his own can. "I've got a few years before I learn all of what Nejibana has to teach me regarding my Bankai. I still can't use Tengen Toppa Matsu without it practically draining me dry."

"You two seem like you're coming along well, sounds like I need to redouble my own efforts," Rukia stated, arms folded.

Renji sneered. "Oh please, Rukia," he teased, "We're talking about manly things like Bankai training. Like you have any idea what we're going through."

Rukia outspread her palm. "Five hundred Kan says I could materialize my Zanpakuto right now."

"You're on!" Renji exclaimed.

"I'll take that bet at one hundred," Kaien said, rubbing his head. He was a little more confident in Rukia than Renji was being, but not confident enough that he still wouldn't like to make a profit on the chance she was wrong.

Rukia withdrew her Zanpakuto and stuck it into the ground. Frosty reiatsu resonated between her hand and the hilt as she held her palm over the blade, "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

There was a blast of frosty air that whirled around like a hurricane. It died down in five seconds and when it cleared there stood Sode no Shirayuki looking as magnificent as ever.

Renji and Kaien both spat out the fluid currently in their mouths.

"All right boys, pay up," Rukia smirk extending her palm out.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamperouge house<strong>

The sun shone in on Euphie's room with her and Suzaku still nude and cuddled up with each other from the night before. Suzaku's lids were prodded open by the gentle kiss of the sunlight. He was about to get up when he noticed Euphie laying a little on top of him and he just cuddled her closer.

He was alarmed when the door slid open and it was well that he should be. In the doorway Cornelia was practically glowing, eyes closed as she announced, already dressed, "Good morning, Euphemia! Lady Marianne, Nunnally and I are going out into town for the day," she opened her eyes, "I was wondering if…" she noticed Suzaku, noticed her sister in bed with him and noticed the lack of clothing on both of them. If her brain were a pinball machine it would've gone tilt. Cornelia took a deep breath, smile still on her face, "I'll be right back."

_I think I'd better make myself scarce, _Suzaku thought to himself as he wrenched the closet open for clothing and found a spare robe and ran out the door.

"Oh Kururugi!" Cornelia's voice was unnaturally sweet.

Suzaku's feet felt like lead as he turned his neck slowly to look behind him. Cornelia was smiling cheerfully in stark contrast to the rage inside her. "Y-yes?"

Cornelia, still smiling took out her shotgun and aimed it at him before the scowled appeared seconds later, "Die."

Suzaku gulped and ran. Cornelia, understandably gave chase.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

><p><strong>Markets<strong>

Hitsugaya and Momo were walking together in the market districts in their off duty apparel. Momo had her hair pinned back up for this special occasion, but with her usual bonnet replaced with what one might mistake for a small umbrella normally used to accent tropical drinks. She was wearing a beautiful white robe adorned with red branching lines all across the robe with a silver sash. Her grown in chest was noticeable. Gone was the flat little girl of yesteryear. In the last twenty years Momo had undoubtedly changed into the almost regal appearance of a woman.

Hitsugaya thought she looked incredible. He himself was wearing a similarly designed turquoise kimono, but with dark navy patterning. Gone was the small boy trying to play hero. As he stood a little bit taller than Momo she noted that he was not the little boy anymore she used to share watermelon with. Hitsugaya was definitely a man now. He looked just as much as he sounded the part.

The two new love birds had already had a delicious breakfast at one of their favorite places to eat and had now decided on just walking out back to Junrinan and maybe seeing how the district was faring. It didn't matter what they did, just being with each other was good enough for both of them.

They stopped in the street and looked at each other. Hitsugaya stared at Momo's face noting just how beautiful she had become from the little girl he'd once known. Momo stared into his eyes. To her, Hitsugaya looked like a regal prince that she could envision saving her from a tower and carrying her away on a white horse. Hitsugaya reached out and touched her cheek as she took a step towards him.

And then the moment was practically ruined as gunfire sounded through the streets and wind blew the sleeves of their kimonos and the top of Hitsugaya's hair.

Suzaku was sprinting down the pathway doing his best to avoid public indecency as the robe he was wearing kept slipping off him since he hadn't tied it properly in his haste. Cornelia was taking shots at him with her gun and missing terribly in her rage. She was either making dents in the ground or walls or turning the rooftops to splinters.

"Come back here and take your punishment like a man!" she shouted as she continued to fire. "You dare defile my sister!"

Suzaku kept running with a string of cuss words through his mind as he dodged Cornelia's shots. "Wh-what happened to teamwork? You can't kill me! I'm Zero!"

"Then you're back to being my enemy, Zero!" Cornelia shouted as she continued to fire. "I'll kill you and mark you as a traitor! I am Cornelia li Britannia, General-in-chief of Britannia's armies! No one will question me, you leech!"

"I will not apologize in the name of love!"

"Then you can die for your love! I will have your head Suzaku Kururugi!"

Momo and Hitsugaya watched as Cornelia and Suzaku disappeared out of sight with looks on their faces appropriately adorned for the situation in front of them. In other words: What the fuck was that all about?

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** Division, Vice-captain Conference Room**

Lelouch, Talbumosuke, Byakuya and Unohana sat together in the conference room with Lelouch wondering where the heck Urahara was. He was late.

"We could just start without him," Talbumosuke stated. They'd only been waiting a few minutes, but every second counted.

"He'll be here. He knows how important this is," Lelouch noted. Sure enough, two minutes later, Urahara walked in.

"Sorry, I'm late," he apologized with unusual sincerity. I had to run back to my shop to get something.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Lelouch asked with a dull stare. He had heard about Urahara's "shop" from Ichigo. He was a bit disappointed that that was where the former captain had been.

"This," Urahara said putting a small, maroon cardboard box on the table and taking off the top. Inside was a small, multi-faceted orb with a swirling dark center.

"That's—"

"The Hogyoku," Urahara finished Lelouch's statement.

"I thought you destroyed that," Byakuya glanced at Urahara.

"Destroyed? No. It's far too valuable an object to simply dispose of. I just locked it away on the off chance that one day it might be needed again." Urahara lightly pushed the box on the table towards Talbumosuke. "You've worked with the Hogyoku before, any ideas you can think of that might help us?"

Talbumosuke folded his arms and began formulating some ideas. After a brief thought process he stated, "Nothing that won't involve a huge risk factor that I'm not willing to take."

"What kind of risk factors?" Lelouch asked.

"Two ideas come to mind," Talbumosuke stated, "The first would be to turn the thirteen captains and vice-captains into Visoreds. That would certainly give us an edge, but we run the risk of losing those incapable or afraid of such power in the process. It could help us just as badly as it could hurt us."

"Noted, what was the other idea?"

"Forcibly unlocking Bankai core forms," Talbumosuke stated, "However, I myself do not have one so we'd run the risk of hopelessly sealing Bankais if we're not careful. Unless someone here understands how core forms work _and_ can overtake the Hogyoku at the same time it's not worth the risk involved. Any volunteers?" No one said anything. "I didn't think so."

Urahara sat down. "Well that's a darn shame," he lamented pulling the Hogyoku, box and all, towards him. Lelouch reached out his hand and grabbed Urahara's wrist.

"Wait a minute, Urahara-san, why don't you leave the Hogyoku in my possession?"

"Hmm, you have an idea of something you can do with it?"

"To be honest, no," Lelouch answered honestly, "But, Aizen's research notes said that understanding the Hogyoku could lead to utilizing it to its fullest potential."

"Lelouch you're talking insanity," Talbumosuke told him, "The Hogyoku is a fickle thing. If you try to do what you're saying you might lose yourself to it. It would ruin you as a soul reaper."

"That is a risk I am willing to take," Lelouch folded his arms, "I pay my own penalties. I was nothing between the time I became a soul reaper and the time I died, nothing except for perhaps a monster. That's one difference between you and me, Talbumosuke, I am willing to risk my own life to the fullest in order to succeed. It's noble that you're not willing to sacrifice our allies for the greater good; I wouldn't either given the circumstances. However, I am willing to risk my own life. I am but one piece to the puzzle, not even the strongest. As long as we don't lose Kasumi, Rita and Ichigo as fighters we still have a second plan. I'll say it again, Urahara-san," Lelouch looked sternly at him, "Let me hold onto the Hogyoku."

Urahara took a deep breath, "I sure hope you know what you're doing Lelouch." He slid the Hogyoku over to Lelouch who pocketed it for now.

"Don't I always," Lelouch said with a smirk. There was a pregnant pause. "Don't answer that." He folded his hands on the table and looked at his comrades with a serious stare. "Right then, let's start formulating a plan of attack."

* * *

><p><strong>Aloman House<strong>

Aloman Keiichi, Soul Society resident for 20 years, daughter of Aloman Shisato, lazed around in bed, snoring loudly. His mother, Aloman Shisato, entered his opened room and reached behind her son's bed to open the blinds, forcing his brown eyes open with strain as the light hurt them as his pupils adjusted to the change in brightness.

He groaned, "Hmmmmmrn, Kaa-saaaan."

"It's late morning Keiichi," Shisato smiled down at him, hand still clamped around the blinds, "You can't spend all day in bed."

Keiichi sat up. His short blonde hair was a mess. "What if I want to be in bed all day?" he huffed.

"Oh, I doubt that," Shisato said with a kind smile as she slid her fingers in line with each other. "Kusajishi-fukutaicho said she was going to come by today."

"Huh? Yachiru-neesan?" Keiichi looked up Yachiru like a big sister. When both of them were small, Yachiru used to pretend like she actually was Keiichi's big sister. Shisato's parents always worried that Yachiru was going to be a bad influence on Keiichi, but were too afraid of Zaraki Kenpachi to be rude to her. As Yachiru and Keiichi grew older and Yachiru started becoming a lazy, but skilled swordsman, she had spent so much time with Keiichi already that he pretty much considered her his older sister. He, as well as Shisato's parents, was also still fooled into thinking Yumichika was actually his father of whom Shisato had an arranged marriage to.

Like the Kuchiki twins, Keiichi was due to enter the Shino Academy next year. Keiichi hadn't grown up with the strictest lifestyle, much in contrast to the Kuchiki twins, which probably had something to do with his attitude slowly making Shisato know that he was his father's son after all. She was going to tell him eventually, about Ikkaku. Her father was still clinging tightly to the Aloman mantle. His health may have been going on him, but he still had his brain to carry out clan duties. Of course, it really looked like Shisato was doing the bulk work, which was her father's intention. He wanted his daughter to know what to do and how to do it at his request so that when he finally croaked she would know what to do.

Keiichi yawned and slipped into his tabi and sandals as Shisato lightly pushed him down the hallway to the breakfast table. She poured herself some tea and picked up the Seireitei Communication lying on the counter. She hadn't gotten past the opening headline's first paragraph when the front door was thrown open.

"Good morning!" Yachiru cried cheerfully as she stood in the doorway.

"Good morning, Kusajishi-fukutaicho," Shisato smiled.

Keiichi's face lit up, "Ah, Yachiru-neesan!"

"Morning Kei-kun," Yachiru said with her super cheery demeanor, "Morning to you too, Blondie!" she said referring to Shisato by her usual nickname. Yachiru then slid under the table and popped out on the other side sitting in the chair. "Kenny said he was gonna go train with Ichi and YuYu and he said he didn't want me to bother him, so I thought I'd come by! You wanna go out and do stuff together Kei-kun?"

"Kusajishi-fukutaicho, if your Otou-san is training, shouldn't you be doing the same. We are about to head off to an invasion again."

Yachiru flexed her arm and grabbed her bicep, "It's all right Blondie. I'm really strong! I'm like Kenny, I don't lose."

"You really should put in at least one day of training, Kusajishi-fukutaicho. You wouldn't want Zaraki-taicho to worry about you would you?"

"No, I guess not!" She then gave a cheerful grin, "But I can do that another day. Today I wanna hang out with Kei-kun. Can I Blondie?"

Shisato smiled kindly, "I don't see why not. Just let Keiichi finish his breakfast and you two can go play together."

"Yay!" Yachiru cheered.

Shisato put her empty tea cup down and watched Keiichi and Yachiru talk to each other while the former ate. _They've become such good friends since he was born. She's always looked out for him, Kusajishi-fukutaicho. Her body is starting to get to be that age. I wonder if Keiichi also…_

Footsteps from behind dragged Shisato from her thoughts as Yumichika dragged his feet across the floor. He looked tired.

"Morning sunshine," Shisato teased.

"Good morning," Yumichika moaned.

"Morning otou-san," Keiichi said politely.

"Good morning, Keiichi," Yumichika said, going for the tea. After downing a mug it was like someone flipped a switch on his body and he suddenly became live with energy. "Ah, that's much better. There's nothing like some fresh brewed tea in the morning to get yourself going."

"Good morning YunYun!" Yachiru waved.

"Good morning, fukutaicho. I take it you and Keiichi are going to be spending time together today."

"Uh huh! Kenny's playing with Ichi and YuYu so I'm gonna play with Keiichi."

"The captain with Kurosaki and Homura-taicho, that's a rather unique combination."

"Kenny was really excited when he saw them practicing. He said he didn't want to be bothered so he asked me to go find my own thing to do."

"I'm surprised Kurosaki and Homura-taicho were together."

"They were already training and Kenny wanted to join in. Ichi didn't seem to mind."

"Well, Kurosaki sure seems like he's changed in the past few decades. Before Keiichi was born he would've run for the hills if Zaraki-taicho came within twenty square meters of him."

Shisato laughed, "Yup, but it sounds like he's really matured from what I've heard, married with a kid on the way even. There's an article here in the paper."

"Our little boy sure has grown up, hasn't he," Yumichika said, referring to Ichigo who, despite being a Soul Reaper strong enough to have defeated his captain, was still very much a greenhorn when they first met, not to mention a bit childish, but that was to be expected considering his age, "I wonder how that training session is going."

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>**th**** Division Training Grounds**

Kenpachi came swinging in fiercely at Ichigo, grinning manically all the while. Ichigo blocked with the utmost precision and unflinching expression, parrying every single last one of Kenpachi's blows. He was only using a sealed blade.

From above Yuna came swinging down. Ichigo jumped out of the way as Yuna's sword made a slamming strike into the dirt and the pressure wave from her attack tore up the ground in front of her. "Damn, I missed."

"Don't feel bad, Yuna," Ichigo told her as the captain righted herself, "I've been training under extreme conditions." He held his sword in front of him with both hands, "That's why I asked both of you to take me on at the same time. I know I beat Aizen with my core form, but I want to see just how strong I am in base.

"Well then, let's take things up to the next level, shall we?" Kenpachi asked as he clenched his eyepatch, "You've gotten a lot stronger since I last saw you, Ichigo. Against you," he ripped off his eyepatch, "I can have fun even without any restraints at all!"

"As long as we're taking things up a notch," Yuna said going to Shikai without calling it out, "Perhaps I should go all out as well. Bankai! Yogo Keikai no Chujitsuna Kishi!" Yuna swung up her sword so that the blade was behind her as the entire weapon glowed brightly. "Taiyoga," she swung fiercely at Ichigo, "Tensho!" A bright green energy beam went blasting towards the expectant father, but Ichigo was gone long before the attack reached him as he dodged to the side with Shunpo. "Whoa! So fast!"

"And this is why I'm glad I decided to train with you two. Like with Rita, if you guys do your best to keep up with me, it'll increase your own skill proportionally. Let's go!" Ichigo flared his reiryoku. "Protect! Zangetsu!" His Shikai materialized. "Round Two!" Ichigo was about to charge when he heard screaming and gunfire. Yuna, Kenpachi, and Ichigo paused their training to climb out of the crater that Yuna's division used for training and saw Cornelia still at it as she continued to fire at Suzaku.

"This falls under the heading of not our problem, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Totally," Yuna stated.

"Uh huh," Kenpachi affirmed.

"Like I thought," Ichigo said, letting go of the outer crust of the crater and sliding down the inside to get back in position. "Let's get back to training."

* * *

><p><strong>9<strong>**th**** Division**

Tosen stood up on a hill staring down at three nameless graves arranged in a triangular pattern. He sat knelt on the ground as though in the presence of the king, but was deep in thoughts of prayer for the souls of the departed whose gravesites lay before him.

"Oh, taicho, you were out here."

Tosen turned his head in the direction of the voice. He recognized the reiatsu and voice of who was speaking to him. "Oh, it's you Senna."

Senna walked closer to her captain, noticing the three nameless graves. "Whose gravesites are these, taicho?"

"Soul Reapers from before your time, friends of mine: Kozou Mariko, Hisagi Shuhei and Komamura Sajin."

"Ah, I remember Hisagi-san," Senna said, smacking her fist into her open palm. "He's my predecessor and I have at least heard of Komamura. He's Homura-taicho's predecessor. But who is Kozou Mariko?" Senna scratched her head.

Tosen looked back at the gravesites. "She was your father's wife before he struck her down in cold blood, a frenzy caused by Aizen Sosuke."

"How horrible. Father did something like that?"

"He did. And if not for Lamperouge Lelouch I would've never learned the truth surrounding Mariko's death. If not for Lamperouge Lelouch it might be my gravestone sitting here instead."

"Why do you say that?"

"I was vengeful when Mariko was killed. Aizen took advantage of my desire for revenge and my blindness, turned me to his side despite being responsible for the death of my friend. I almost turned against the Seireitei completely and called it justice."

"Wait, so the destruction of my house…"

"Yes, it is indeed connected to this very incident. Lamperouge Lelouch burned your home to make a statement, invaded the estate to secure information."

"Wh-why?" Senna stammered, still not seeing how it all fit together.

"Kozou Mariko was a lead. For more than a hundred years, Lamperouge Lelouch and Aizen Sosuke have been at war with one another. Lamperouge Lelouch looked for every advantage he could to expose Aizen and Mariko was his ticket in, which he tracked to your family." Tosen looked back towards Senna. "I still have the tape of what your father told Lelouch when he was confronted by him. Would you like to hear it, your father's final words? It may not bring you happiness, but it may bring you peace."

Senna nodded. "Yes. I would like to know, once and for all, what my family died for, and why my estate was burned."

"Very well," Tosen told her, "Follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>**nd**** Division**

Renji, Kaien and Rukia had all gone to second division with the two men wanting to see Lusca Stefan. Kaien and Renji were hoping he could help refine their swordsmanship a little and even Rukia figured she might benefit from a few advanced lessons. However, as it turned out, Stefan wasn't in at the moment.

"What do you mean your captain stepped out? I thought he was doing training on the grounds."

"Well he was," Kendra answered as she sat behind her desk, dealing with a slightly irritated Renji a disappointed Kaien and a patient Rukia. "However, he heard about what was going on in seventh division and decided to join in."

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked. "What's going on at Division Seven right now?"

Kendra glanced to the side. "Well…"

* * *

><p><strong>Division Seven Training Grounds<strong>

Sparks flew as Yuna's Bankai smashed against Zangetsu. Ichigo was having a difficult time fending her off with just Shikai as she ruthlessly came at him with her Bankai. Her swings were quite heavy despite the blade being as thin as Tensa Zangetsu and as long as Zangetsu's Shikai state.

"Taiyoga Tensho!" Yuna shouted as the solar energy barreled towards Ichigo. He shifted out of the way with Shunpo.

With a frenzied battle cry Kenpachi came swinging down from above. Ichigo dodged as Kenpachi created a small crater in the crater the trio was already fighting in. Ichigo felt short of breath having not been ready to sidestep so quickly, not to mention Kenpachi's thick, uncontrolled reiatsu put a damper on him in Shikai state.

Another Taiyoga Tensho ripped through the air and Ichigo had to counter with his own Getsuga Tensho. The blast ripped towards Yuna like a small house. She was smashed with a direct hit. The blow was lessened by her Bankai. She hit the wall of the crater and slumped to her knees, panting. However, Ichigo couldn't give chase as Kenpachi came swinging in like a maniac and slashed his blade as it smacked against the flat side of Zangetsu. Ichigo grunted with frustratingly little success at attempting to push Kenpachi off him. Kenpachi had certainly gotten a lot stronger since his first clash with Ichigo, but then again, so had Ichigo himself. As he struggled to push Kenpachi off him, Ichigo stared into that manic grin trying to think of a way to get around Kenpachi.

_Remember your training, move your body like a river. Kenpachi's strong, but he's not tactful. I might be able to get away for a few seconds. _

Ichigo lowered the tension in his right arm and then hoisted himself up into the air, pushing the flat of his palm against the base of Zangetsu's grip. He hoisted himself up over Kenpachi's head as he grabbed the chain pulled Zangetsu with him and then slashed at the man's back, creating a laceration.

Kenpachi turned to swing, but Ichigo was already jumping away to catch his breath. The flow of Kenpachi's reiatsu shot out towards the police chief, but Ichigo stood his ground with minimal flinching.

However, that's when a new challenger entered the arena. Ichigo felt the shadow cast upon him and the sudden appearance of reiatsu. He used Shunpo to dodge to the side and now could see his attacker: Lusca Stefan.

"Well now, you three seem like you're having fun," Stefan commented with a smirk.

"What the hell are you doing here? No one invited you," Kenpachi growled.

"Hey that's the pot calling the kettle black don't you think?" Yuna asked.

"I wasn't aware this was a private party either, exactly," Stefan said, brushing his hair back. "Mind if I step in."

"Not at all," Yuna said as she used Shunpo to make an askew square between her, Ichigo, Kenpachi and Stefan. "What's say we all see how well the three of us make against Ichigo."

"What? Why am I getting ganged up on?" Ichigo snapped.

"Why not?" Yuna shrugged. "You've proven you're more than capable of handling Zaraki-taicho and me with just your Shikai. I say we need the handicap."

"Tch, fine," Ichigo smirked. He held Zangetsu out in front of him. "However, don't think I'm gonna go easy on you in a three against one fight. If you guys want to see what the three of you can do against me, then bring it. I'll take all of you on at once!"

"Sounds like a fight!" Kenpachi exclaimed. He grinned as he held his Zanpakuto in front of him. "Go all out! Fumetsu Senshin no Senso!" Kenpachi's reiatsu intensified.

Stefan swung his blade down, "Bare your fangs, Yaju Kokuo! Bankai! Shiretsu Hokori no Yaju Kokuo!"

All three Soul Reapers formed near each other to face off against Ichigo who was charging up his spiritual pressure. If he charged up his reiatsu before releasing Bankai his durability, speed and overall power were enhanced considerably. However, overcharge could run him dry pretty quickly. He hadn't charged his power at all when he fought Aizen. In fact, against Aizen he'd already spent a bit of his reiatsu fighting weaker togabito to get warmed up. However, Ichigo had had his warm up and now it was time to bust out his Bankai and show what he was really capable of. He figured that this three against one would have to be more difficult than just taking on Aizen solo. The Ichigo of old would be shaking in his boots, but Ichigo had embraced his enjoyment of battle. He wanted to keep the peace, but anyone fighting him would find out that he was very good at making war.

"Ban-kai!" Ichigo reiatsu exploded skyward in a controlled space. He emerged as he swung Tensa Zangetsu down at his side, his hair cascading down over his face before he glanced upwards slightly, "Tensa Zangetsu."

"Looks like our boy's finally come out to play," Stefan grinned, "Let's—"

Before he or the other captains knew what was happening, Ichigo was in the center of their formation and flared his reiatsu. In the next instant Ichigo was on the attack. In the next instant he let out three fierce swings, letting loose no Getsuga, only his reiatsu. He blew Kenpachi, Stefan and Yuna all the way to the walls of the crater, injuring their backs as he stood in the center and took a step back. He glanced down again so that his hair hid his eyes. With his free hand he beckoned them forward again.

Kenpachi took Ichigo's invitation without any hesitation or thought. Stefan smirked as he prepared to make his approach. _My, my, this looks like it'll definitely be a good work out. _He raced forward as he attacked Ichigo with a horizontal swing only for Ichigo to block him with his blade while staving off Kenpachi's Zanpakuto clamped between his index and middle finger. _You've become so strong Kurosaki Ichigo, I can feel it in your soul and I want to see just how strong you've become._

* * *

><p><strong>Division Two<strong>

Renji rubbed his head, "Whew, I feel sorry for the guy. Zaraki, Homura _and_ Lusca-taicho. Poor kid doesn't stand a chance."

"I don't know, he hand Aizen back his ass on a silver platter," Kaien figured.

"Sounds like you all want to go out and spectate," Kendra said and scribbled something down on a sheet of paper. "Give me two minutes and we can all go watch the chaos together."

"This is gonna be sweet," Renji said, getting fired up.

"You boys wanna make a bet?" Rukia asked.

Kaien sighed, rubbing his forehead with his palm while looking up, "More of your crazy bets? What is it this time?"

"I say Ichigo will win," Rukia stated.

"Yeah, I figured that myself," Kaien stated, "Though some might disagree," he looked at Renji.

"And I also add that Homura-taicho will be his last opponent to go down."

"Oh you are on!" Kaien exclaimed. "There is no _way_ she is outlasting powerhouses like Zaraki and Lusca!"

"How much?" Rukia grinned.

"Five thousand," Kaien answered.

"Fifteen hundred!" Renji exclaimed.

"What's the matter Renji, no confidence?" Kendra teased.

"Hey, unlike Mr. Nobleman here, I don't have a disposable income," Renji barked.

"Right, right, almost forgot," Kendra said, capping her pen and tapping her stacks of papers to the table. "You guys head on over, I'll meet you at division seven."

The other three nodded and began to head out when they felt a tremor from all the way from division seven. It was faint, less than a magnitude of two, but if they were feeling it here, they worried for the foundation of the Division Seven barracks.

"I think we should talk with Lamperouge-fukutaicho about putting up the barrier fence around the training grounds. Something tells me it'll be necessary," Kaien gulped. Both Renji and Rukia agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>9<strong>**th**** Division**

"_You're the one who just blabbed your allegiance to Aizen and you know about who we are connected to. I must make sure our secret is kept safe. No one must take vengeance on your behalf. Hado 4: Byakurai."_

The recording ended.

"I see…so my father was a traitor. I…I always thought it was my family, but no, just one, stupid, selfish, greedy man."

"Atrumier Rehten was a man with strong ambition. Aizen Sosuke felt such a man could be useful to his plans."

"Like overthrowing the Kuchikis?" Tosen looked at Senna oddly. "My father talked about it a lot. He said that my family deserved to be a great noble family more than the Kuchikis. He was always so angry about us being a lesser noble family."

"How exactly did you escape the purge, now that I listen to this recording again?" Tosen asked.

"I wasn't home at the time. I was out in the markets. One of the servants found me and told me what had happened. I was taken into hiding along with mother. When nii-chan returned home, I got to see him, if but briefly. He told me that Aizen would protect us that we had been wronged by the vigilante that was Zero, but knowing what I know now, it seems that my brother had already been touched by Aizen's manipulation even by that point."

"Aizen's most dangerous skill has always been his silver tongue. It is far sharper than his sword."

"My brother," Senna was starting to cry a little, "my whole family. Lamperouge-taicho didn't kill them selfishly. He was trying to stop Aizen. He was trying to get to Aizen. It's always been about Aizen!" Senna stomped her foot and clenched her eyes shut. "Everything connects back to Aizen Sosuke! It's his fault! If not for Aizen my house wouldn't have had to have been burnt in the first place! Nii-chan and Lamperouge-taicho might be friends! Kasumi might actually have a loving lifestyle! It's not fair!"

"Senna, you're too emotional," Tosen stated.

"Wha—" Senna looked at Tosen feeling that he was being a bit insensitive. She held her tongue to keep her lips from speaking disrespect, but her distraught face said it all.

"We all are angry with Aizen. We all wish to see him suffer and perish in the name of justice and vengeance. However, tears never solve anything. Sorrow is permitted, but there are greater reasons to cry, more important times to cry and during war, tears must be staved off until after the enemy has been beaten. You are grieving for events long since passed. You can be sad, but to sob uncontrollably is unbecoming of a vice-captain."

Senna took a deep breath, "Yes, I understand what you're saying."

"Senna, do you know why I asked you to become my vice-captain?"

"My skill?" Senna asked. It was the most logical answer.

"Apart from that," Tosen answered.

Senna shrugged and made a confused sound.

"It is because I wanted to keep you from walking down the path of vengeance. Although you said that you walked for atonement, I could not be so noble when I was stripped of what I had. However, if it turned out that you were being sincere, I wanted to learn from you and see what made you so noble, so able to cooperate with the society that robbed you of your house and your family. You intrigue me and as a person I have observed you and done my best to understand you. I also hoped that perhaps there were things I could teach you as well, like the tape you just listened to."

"I appreciate it captain, thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Markets<strong>

Having come back from Junrinan, Momo and Hitsugaya sat down at a restaurant for lunch. They were surprised when they walked in and they saw Lelouch sitting at a table with Shirley. The tenth division captain waved them over.

"What are you doing here, Lamperouge-sensei, don't you have a strategy meeting?" Momo asked him.

"We just broke for lunch," Lelouch said with a smile. "Sit down, stay a while."

"Sure," Momo said sitting down. Hitsugaya did so with slight reluctance. This was supposed to be his and Momo's special day just them and Lelouch certainly was not his favorite person, never had been. However, sitting down he did notice something odd.

"Hmm, where's the other Mrs. Lamperouge?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Abarai-fukutaicho just came in a few minutes ago and asked if Susanna could set up the barrier field around her division's training grounds. It sounded like some really heavy stuff's going down," Shirley answered.

"Wow, really, what?" Momo asked.

"Don't know," Lelouch responded, folding his arms, "Renji didn't specify. We can ask Susanna when she—" Susanna then suddenly walked in the door. "Well that was fast."

"It was urgent that I make it there and I wanted to rush back as soon as possible so you could get back to your meet soon," Susanna said, taking her seat, "Oh, Hitsugaya-taicho, Hinamori-taicho, how nice to see you both."

"Nice to see you too, Susanna-san," Momo said with a smile.

"Don't rush yourself on my account, Susanna," Lelouch told her.

"Well I had to rush to get there," Susanna stated, "Apparently Kurosaki-san, Yuna-san, and Zaraki and Lusca-taicho are going nuts."

"Huh? A battle royal?" Hitsugaya asked.

Susanna shook her head. "No, three-on-one, against Ichigo."

"Whaaat?" Momo exclaimed. "Is Ichigo-san going to be okay?"

"From the looks of it he was handling himself just fine. They hadn't put a scratch on him."

Lelouch chuckled, "He really has improved if he can manage a team-up of some of the greatest blade wielders in the Gotei."

"Yeah no kidding," Shirley said with nervous laughter. She'd already begun to learn about captains in her history class. Stefan, Yuna and Kenpachi were amongst the greatest sword wielders in the history of the entire soul society, reiatsu notwithstanding. Yuna especially was noted because of her proficiency with greatswords as well as long swords. Stefan was noted for his mastery of all types of swordsmanship and expertise and Kenpachi _because_ of his immeasurable strength.

"If I wasn't so busy, I might like to spectate that fight myself," Lelouch stated.

"Yeah, it sounds like it must be quite the spectacle. Shiro-chan and I have other plans though. Besides, battle spectating isn't my thing, really."

"Yes, that's certainly true," Lelouch said. The waitress came by to take their orders as the four soul reapers and one soul reaper in training gave their lunch orders.

"Oh, by the way, Lelouch," Hitsugaya spoke up.

"Hmm?" Lelouch asked, twirling his pasta with his fork.

"I know it's not much my business, but I saw your sister chasing your best friend earlier. She was fuming."

Lelouch sighed. "I'll talk to Euphemia. I can already guess what might have happened."

"I already spoke to her this morning," Shirley said, "She said she was going to try and catch up with Cornelia and get her to stop."

"Well better her than me. She's probably the only one who could, aside from my mother, who could get her to stop. When my older sister is mad at you, flight is better than fight because you are not going to last."

"Still, I feel bad for Suzaku. I wish we could help him."

"If we did then we'd be up on the chopping block too," Lelouch said, eating what was now on his fork. Shirley turned a little blue not wanting that at all.

"Well, I'm sure it'll all work out," Susanna said with confidence. "Suzaku didn't do anything wrong from what I heard."

"Not the way my sister sees it," Lelouch said.

* * *

><p><strong>8<strong>**th**** Division**

Shunsui was sitting out in the garden behind his office drinking sake and sitting under the clear blue sky against the shade of a coniferous tree. As the gentle breeze blew, a leaf was knocked from the tree and fell into his cup.

"Ah, quiet at last. Feels like the barrier field got put up," Shunsui thought aloud. He had been relaxing while feeling the intense reiatsus of the battle going on from the next division over. _Ichigo-kun sure has come a long way. Isshin, you'd be proud of your son if you could see him now. _

"Taicho," Shunsui looked up to see Ashido as he walked into the garden, carrying a piece of paper in his hand, looking at it.

"Oh, Ashido-kun."

"I just received a fatality total. Looks like we're one of the lucky ones," Ashido handed Shunsui the paper as the 8th Division captain scanned it over. Division 8 wound up being one of the top three divisions not to lose too many men. The other two were squads 2 and 7 at numbers one and two respectively. The squad with most members lost wound up being squad 12 with squads 9, 3, 1, and 11 trailing close behind. Squads 10 and 6 finished off the top 5 in that order and left squads 4, 13 and 5 caught in the middle. There was a big gap in the loss of men between squad 12 and 2, mostly having to do with the fact that most of squad 12's units weren't trained fighters. Squad 1 came as a shock as to the number of soldiers lost, but thankfully all squads had more than half their units left.

"What are you doing out here, captain, should you not be training for the invasion?"

Shunsui finished his sake cup, "What? You think I should be acting like that mess going on in Division Seven right now? I'm going to just stay in shape with diet and exercise. I'm an old captain, Ashido-kun," Shunsui said as he stood up, "I reached my potential a long time ago." He headed back inside. "It's time for the new generation to take flight for they are the ones who will be here when we old men are long since gone."

Shunsui had just reached the door when the sound of gunfire alerted him and put Ashido to grab his blade. However, in the next minute Suzaku jumped over the wall and into the garden with Cornelia following him. Ashido cut away every bullet and Shunsui deflected each one with his finger that got deflected in his direction. The two soldiers didn't even pay the 8th Division officials much mind with Suzaku focused on staying alive and Cornelia focused on killing him.

As they hopped the wall on the other side, Ashido asked, "Sir should I report this to Lamperouge-taicho?"

"Nah," Shunsui said looking around looking at the slight vandalism done to his garden area, "This level of damage is minimal, no need to add to the stress Lelouch-kun's already got on his shoulders. I do think that his sister needs to switch to decaf though," Shunsui said and turned to head back inside, "What's say we open the game room and break out the Go table?"

"Very well," Ashido agreed, "I can play a few games. After that I have training to do."

* * *

><p><strong>13<strong>**th**** Division**

"Taicho, I'm coming in," Kiyone said as she sat on her hands and knees, sliding open the door.

"Oh, good morning, Kiyone," Ukitake said sitting up only to cough.

"Taicho, are you really going to be okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little under the weather this morning," Ukitake said as he coughed again.

Kiyone walked into the room, closing the door behind her, and sat on the floor next to her captain, legs crossed. She stared at the floor in shame perhaps? Whatever it was she didn't look the slightest bit cheerful and her voice earlier didn't exactly instill that she was on the up and up either.

"Kiyone, why are you making that face?"

"I was just thinking about Sentaro," Kiyone said.

"You miss him?" Ukitake asked seriously.

"Like I miss that idiot!" Kiyone scoffed, "But…when Sentaro was around, although we fought a lot, we both gave our best to support you. You were always well taken care of because the two of us gave everything we could to keep you healthy and in shape. Kaien's pitched in, but…when you were under the weather he took care of the division while we took care of you. If Sentaro was still here, then when things were going to hell…"

Ukitake reached out and rubbed his hand on Kiyone's head. "Kiyone, you're stressing yourself out too much. I couldn't ask anyone else more suited to be my third seat."

"Taicho," Kiyone looked like a sad puppy, but she quickly put on despaired look and bowed her head towards the floor. "It doesn't matter. I'm not strong enough to look after you. I nearly caused us both to die. Your sister had to save us. I should be the one who protects Ukitake-taicho. If I can't manage that, then I don't deserve to be your third seat."

Kiyone's despair was met with a bop on the head by Ukitake's knuckles. She stopped looking pathetic and looked at him in confused wonder.

"Kiyone, I wouldn't have asked you to be my third seat if you weren't capable." Ukitake was smiling at her. "Everyone makes mistakes and has their off days and there are always hopeless situations that sometimes we need help from our nakama to overcome. You performed to the best of your ability during the battle, Kiyone. The fact that you were always at my side was definitely reassuring."

"Taicho," Kiyone said, almost in whisper, taken in by his words.

Ukitake put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Kiyone, you are a good soldier, never doubt that at all. I'm very grateful to have you ask my subordinate."

Kiyone's inner self went all fangirly at the prospect that Ukitake was grateful to have her as his subordinate. Kiyone smiled a little as her cheeks started to flush while she still sat on her hands and knees, but now propped herself up so that her arms were straight. "S-so…a-about what I said…all that stuff about you meaning so much to me and everything," Kiyone's cheeks flushed harder, "I…I…um…Ukitake-taicho…is there anyone you like?"

Ukitake turned his head, "Well, I'm not dating anyone if that's what you're asking."

"Wha—really?" Kiyone was surprised.

"Oh I had plenty of offers in the old days," Ukitake said with a goofy grin as he rubbed the back of his head, "I was a regular heartbreaker in my youth."

Kiyone giggled like a little kid imagining her captain playing with the hearts of young women.

"But there are plenty of people I like," Ukitake said with a cheerful smile, "including you."

Kiyone's inner self nearly exploded with joy at the statement. "Taicho," Kiyone was drawn in as she crawled slightly towards Ukitake.

"Kiyone."

"Ukitake-taicho…"

The sound of something breaking outside and the ground shaking completely ruined the moment and Kiyone rushed to the door and wrenched it open to see what was going on. "Hey what's the big idea?" she shouted only to see Suzaku and Cornelia fleeing in the distance. Kiyone thought about chasing them down and giving them a piece of her mind, but they weren't worth chasing after. She sat down in front of Ukitake again, thoroughly disappointed at the destroyed mood by the Soul Society's guests. She sighed. "Where were we?"

"Right here I think," Ukitake said. Then, without warning, he grabbed hold of Kiyone roughly.

"Eh?" Kiyone's body wasn't prepared when Ukitake suddenly grasped hold of her and brought their lips together. Kiyone nearly exploded with joy. Her feelings were reciprocated. She couldn't be happier. Well...okay that wasn't entirely true.

Kiyone broke away from her captain feeling giddy.

"T-taicho?"

"Yes, Kiyone?"

Kiyone began opening her robe and pushed Ukitake flat on his back, "Why don't you let me make you feel really good."

"Go right ahead," he told her. And go ahead she did.

* * *

><p><strong>Sokyoku Hill<strong>

The afternoon passed by almost in an instant and the sun was already getting low in the sky. Suzaku had been running from Cornelia all day, but now his luck was at an end. He reached Sokyoku Hill and now found himself caught between her gun and a cliff.

"Oh, how nostalgic," Cornelia said, advancing slowly, "This will be the third time I get to shoot someone and push their body over the edge. It may have taken me all day, but this is it Kururugi the end of the line."

"P-princess Cornelia, please, you're making a mistake!" Suzaku exclaimed, "I'm in love with Euphie and she's in love with me too!"

"You find yourself on the verge of death so now you plead for your life with these lies! I will not let you toy with Euphemia's heart!"

"How am I toying with it? Have you even asked her about us at all?"

"Silence! If you were such a good knight to her she never would have died! I am the only one worthy of protecting Euphemia!"

"And that's worth killing me over?" Suzaku shouted. "If you kill me she'll hate you forever." Cornelia growled. "Your expression says it all. Somewhere inside you know it too. You've already let go of your racism towards the Elevens, so what do you have against me? I've done nothing, but support Britannia as Zero. We've worked together for three years. So go ahead, pull the trigger," Suzaku crossed his thumb across his neck, "I dare you!"

"Suzaku Kururugi," Cornelia growled through gritted teeth. He was goading her. He was calling her bluff that she didn't have the guts to shoot him. The strange thing was, Cornelia actually was hesitating. She looked at Suzaku's defiant stare at her. He wasn't smug like when she killed Evans or pleading for his life like Anerdas. He was staring her down, trying to psyche her out.

Suzaku knew why he had survived all this time. Although Lelouch had subsequently lost his geass, the live command he'd placed on him still persisted. Cornelia was not that bad of a shot, but the live command he had had kept his life out of danger. The live command wasn't going haywire. If Cornelia took a shot, there was still space for Suzaku to run around and if need be, he would fight Cornelia for his feelings for Euphie.

Footsteps approached from behind Cornelia as a panting Euphie ran out into the clearing. "Sister, please stop!" Euphie shouted. She then dropped to one knee and both her hands in exhaustion. She'd been trying to catch up with Suzaku and Cornelia and finally had managed to do so.

Suzaku breathed out in relief. Euphie would definitely be able to talk some sense into her sister. Cornelia turned her head in surprise as Euphie appeared and ordered that she stop what she was doing.

Tears were in Euphie's eyes as she stood firmly on both her legs. "Sister, please. I love Suzaku. I love him with all my heart. So please, don't hurt him. You've worked together for three years. Haven't you become friends?" Euphie gripped at the folds of her Shihakusho, tears trailing down her face.

The sun was beginning to get low in the sky and shadows were cast on all three individuals atop the hill. Cornelia looked at Euphie and let her words sink in. Friends? With Kururugi? Had she become friends with him? They had done a rather successful job in protecting Nunnally together and Kururugi had never questioned her orders when she made requests of him. It was always "Yes, your majesty". Cornelia looked back at Suzaku who looked at her with his arms at his sides, awaiting her judgment with a rigid stance. His eyes were firm. She could see it in him, he knew that she wouldn't shoot, no, more like his eyes, though strong were ordering her not to shoot. They were not the eyes of a coward, but the eyes of someone judging her, someone who denoted that he had the superior stance and that she was the one acting immature.

Cornelia's arm went slack as it fell at her side. "Fine," she said, "You win Euphemia." Cornelia put her gun away. "Kururugi!" she shouted.

"Yes ma'am!" Suzaku nearly jumped into the air.

"You have been charged with the duty of protecting not only the life of a royal princess, but also her heart. Do you accept this duty and responsibility as a Knight of Honor of Britannia?"

"I accept it!" Suzaku declared fiercely, crossing his arm over his chest and smacking his fist against his heart.

"Then, that's all that needs to be said," Cornelia said with a tired smile and began to walk away.

"Sister, please wait," Euphie grabbed her arm.

"What is it, Euphemia?" Cornelia asked, looking at her with a tired smile.

"Thank you, sister. This means so much to me." Euphie was shocked when Cornelia suddenly turned around and gave her a big hug, almost crushing the young soul reaper in her strong arms. Euphie's head was in her sister's chest. Cornelia's right hand had a firm grip on Euphie's head, threading her fingers through her sister's hair while her left arm held tightly around Euphie's back.

"These have always been the arms which have held you, shielded you from the world. I've done my absolute best to keep you safe and secure, but," she snuggled Euphie closer, "You're not a little girl that needs to be shielded. You're an adult now Euphemia. You're nineteen and you'll be twenty later this year."

"Cornelia," Euphie muttered her sister's name.

"There comes a time when we must all let go of the notion that we will be the only ones in the lives in our siblings. Euphemia, I am your older sister forever more and always. I am your family. No matter what, you have me to hold you, but," Cornelia stopped hugging Euphie tightly and just put her hands on her shoulders. She was smiling. "My arms aren't the only ones you want to hold you it seems."

"Sister."

"Don't look at me like that. You have no reason to feel guilty, Euphemia. You're an adult now. Look at you, dressed in that black kimono. You really are a woman now, Euphemia. I'm very proud of you." Cornelia gave her sister a familial peck on the cheek and then began to head off. "I'll see you later." Cornelia clenched her right arm with her left. "I have some thinking to do."

Euphie and Suzaku watched Cornelia disappear into the distance. "Suzaku."

"Yes?"

"For my sister's sake can we abstain tonight?"

Suzaku put a hand on Euphie's shoulder. "Of course. I was just thinking the same thing. I think once she gets over the shock, your sister will be okay."

"Cornelia," Euphie spoke. She knew her sister would be all right, but it was like when Hisana had to let go of Rukia. Cornelia had been both a mother and a sister to Euphie, letting go…was hard. As the General-in-chief reached the bottom of the staircase that led up to Sokyoku hill the sun finally went in. She was walking at a downtrodden pace. She said it was all right, but part of her still hurt.

"It hurts doesn't it, like a scratch somewhere in your heart, you just can't itch right?"

"Huh?" Cornelia looked to the side. In the darkened streets there stood a woman with short black hair with a piece dangling between her violet eyes. She was wearing a captain's haori and she was leaned up against the wall.

"You're…" Cornelia knew she had seen this woman before, but couldn't place her name. She'd heard it only once or twice.

"Kuchiki Hisana," Hisana stated walking towards Cornelia. "I heard about what was going on from your brother."

Cornelia furrowed her brow in confusion.

"I had to let go of my younger sister to someone she loved too," Hisana told Cornelia. "I know what you must be going through. Lelouch suggested you might need someone to talk to. I agreed."

Cornelia looked at the ground. "Aren't you busy? You're a captain aren't you?"

Hisana put a gentle, reassuring hand on Cornelia's shoulder. "I'm a mother, a wife and a sister before I am anything else, Cornelia-san. You are Lelouch-taicho's friend. And also," Hisana put the hand on Cornelia's shoulder on her chest, "I don't like seeing people suffer, not when there's something I can do about it." Cornelia didn't answer. "Your brother said he wants this place to feel like a second home to you, that you're welcome here if you need an escape. You've become involved in our world, Cornelia li Britannia. We will all treat you like we treat all our allies with the same open doors and the same lit lanterns."

Cornelia took a deep breath. "Alright," she said with a tired tone, forcing a smile, "thank you."

"It's no trouble at all," Hisana said with a kind smile, "Follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>**th**** Division**

Stefan came in with his greatsword and attacked Ichigo overhead with his blade. Ichigo blocked holding his sword horizontally as he swung upwards to counter the blow. Right upon impact Stefan switched to his twin swords and then proceeded to hack inwards to slice Ichigo across the stomach.

With speedy precision Ichigo swatted away both swords and charged his blade. "Getsuga Tensho!" Stefan was sent flying back. Ichigo then jumped out of the way as Kenpachi prepared to pounce on him by performing a jump attack from behind. The shockwave caused by the impact forced Ichigo into a roll. Yuna's Taiyoga Tensho came barreling in from the side. Ichigo wasn't quick enough to dodge it completely and got his wrist sliced.

He ignored the pain and turned his body to block as he heard Yuna's blade whistle through the air as their Zanpakuto met, sparks flying. Ichigo then slid Tensa Zangetsu to hook Yuna's blade on his scimitar's ridge. He yanked her forward and punched her right in the face sending her stumbling onto her backside. However, Kenpachi came roaring up from behind and Ichigo flipped backwards over Kenpachi's head and jumped up and backwards into the air before letting loose a bunch of weakly powered Getsuga Tenshos into the captain's back. He shredded Kenpachi's haori and inflicted small scratches on his back.

Stefan appeared from behind in the air and flipped forward, performing a spiral carve, a blade in each hand, with the intention of slicing and dicing Ichigo up, but the young warrior able to just barely evade Stefan's strike. However, the follow up Getsuga was deflected by Stefan's spin. Yuna nodded to Kenpachi who took a large leap to meet Ichigo on equal altitude but Ichigo smashed his sword into Kenpachi and sent him slamming back into the ground.

However, he realized too late that Kenpachi was just a distraction as Yuna had been charging her reiatsu and charged a monstrous Taiyoga Tensho that gave Ichigo absolutely no breathing room, sliced through his Shihakusho and created a nice gash in his chest.

Ichigo extended his left arm out and steeled his body, charging it with reiatsu as pieces of nearby tree began flaking off and Ichigo began to regenerate his Shihakusho.

"Dammit that's unfair," Yuna grumbled, noticing Ichigo's reiatsu was back in full force. "He can keep going and going no matter how much reiatsu he loses."

"Don't worry about it," Stefan told her swing his sword as his reiatsu became super dense, "We've been fighting so long that Yaju Kokuo finally wants to go all out." He released his Nami Kogu form. He then fired his fierce pressurized air blast at Ichigo who barely managed to contain a direct collision. Stefan then tore after him, meeting Ichigo strike for strike in the air.

"Not bad," Ichigo told him. "I'm surprised you can keep up with me."

"In our initial fight," Stefan grunted as he did his best to avoid letting the conversation distract him, "I wasn't at my best, hadn't done my morning exercises. If you think you're the only one whose limitations have increased since you first came to the Soul Society, you're sadly mistaken."

"I didn't, but, if you this is your maximum potential. I think I'll be all right." Ichigo's body seemed to tense up for a second before Stefan soon realized that Ichigo was now moving faster than the stealth captain could blink. He only felt the rush of wind pressure brought upon by Ichigo's movements, movements only someone as skilled in bladework as him would have the capacity to sense and react to even without seeing his enemy move. Each time, though he barely blocked in the miniscule fraction of a millisecond he had to block Ichigo's attack, Stefan was overpowered by Ichigo's immense power and speed as Ichigo continued to dive, strike, pivot, move and repeat the process as fast as he could, his speed making it impossible to create a follow up strike when Stefan would slightly move out of the way of Ichigo's strike.

As Ichigo came in again, Stefan managed to focus his sight and catch a split second still image of his opponent as Ichigo passed him by, poised to strike. Stefan motioned to counterattack, but Ichigo saw the start of his movement and then slashed harshly across Stefan's abdomen. Stefan was stopped by the shock and couldn't move as Ichigo bashed the pommel of Tensa Zangetsu into the wound he had inflicted and then did the same to the middle of Stefan's back, sending the captain slamming into the ground, rendering Stefan unable to get up and continue fighting.

Ichigo lowered himself to the ground and the earth caved in under his feet as he let loose a pillar of reiryoku from under his feet, blowing the coattails of his Shihakusho. It was both for intimidation purposes and because Ichigo had too tight a lid on his reiatsu and if he kept going he'd get crushed by his Bankai's own reiatsu. Rita taught him that trick. It was a basic reiatsu control trick that most captains knew how to do, but not all of them could use it efficiently since they tended to leak reiatsu everywhere. Of the 13 captains, only Yuna, Stefan, Byakuya and Hisana could use this technique to its full advantage while using Bankai. Kenpachi didn't have Bankai and had no reiatsu control to speak of anyway. Momo had yet to actually learn the technique. The other captains could use it, but not efficiently. Kaien and Renji had also yet to learn the technique as other Bankai holders.

"Ichigo!" Kenpachi charged at him with maddened fury. Ichigo began thinking to himself as the battle crazy captain wailed on him with wide, clunky, powerful blows.

_He's stronger than before. His Shikai is really something. _He glanced over at Yuna. _She's watching me, trying to figure out a strategy to counter me, I suppose. _He looked at the flame around Kenpachi's blade. _Looks like he's almost fully charged, _Ichigo noted,_ Well then, let's make this interesting. _Twenty years ago, Ichigo would've tried to avoid such an action, but right now he understood that he needed to know his limitations. In his battle with Aizen it was the first time Ichigo had been able to really feel alive in combat. His fight with Aizen was the first time using his core form, but Ichigo felt if he used it right now his company wouldn't be able to handle it. Stefan had been taken out by merely his Bankai, but the battle had become one of attrition and Stefan had begun to tire while Ichigo remained raring to go. If Ichigo could draw out Kenpachi's final stage he might actually have a really deadly battle on his hands and the thought made his heart race.

Ichigo put both hands on his blade and dodged Kenpachi swiftly before performing a counterattack and slashing at Kenpachi's shoulder, causing Kenpachi's to stagger back a few steps. Ichigo then charged his blade.

"Getsuga Tensho!" A powerful black beam of energy went blasting off of Ichigo's blade and consumed Kenpachi's location. Yuna had to use Shunpo to get out of the way as Ichigo turned the crater into a circle with a triangle on one end of it. The battle ground now looked like a fat snow cone or a top side view of a snow man's head.

Kenpachi stood in the wake of Ichigo's attack with the top of his Shihakusho completely blown away and a burn mark on his chest, bleeding. Kenpachi was so happy as he watched the flame on his blade go all the way up. "MAXIMUM!"

Kenpachi's skin turned to the consistency of steel as he charged at Ichigo with fury and speed the likes of which Ichigo was unprepared for. After only two blocks, Ichigo noticed that Tensa Zangetsu was chipping. He sneered in annoyance. Kenpachi continued his wide, clunky blows, but they were coming in much faster and had much more force behind them than before. With each swing, Ichigo felt like he was going to be pounded flat into the ground.

And then Ichigo really got in trouble, as he was reeling from a few more swings, Kenpachi put both hands on the blade and swung as fiercely as he could.

_Oh shi—_

A bright arcing yellow light could be seen all across the seventh division, illuminating the moonlit sky.

Kenpachi stood grinning widely as Ichigo was sent smashed into a gigantic wedge that nearly cracked the barrier set up around the training grounds. In the darkness Kenpachi couldn't see Ichigo, but he could sense that Ichigo was very much alive.

Yuna was in awe, just standing there. She couldn't compete. There was no way. Kenpachi and Ichigo were monsters. Though maybe if Ichigo continued the desperate struggle she might be able to come back and actually win the battle. That's the whole reason she'd just been standing around. She wanted Ichigo to tire out so that he was at her level. She'd spent all fight relying on her teammates to watch Ichigo's fighting style. She was pretty certain she had his pattern nailed down.

"Get out here! I know that didn't finish you!" Kenpachi demanded.

Ichigo appeared in front of the wedge Kenpachi had created. He was wearing his mask and his Shihakusho had been repaired. His reiatsu was back on top, but he really had felt that last blow. He was concealing a really nasty wound caused by Kenpachi's reiatsu beneath his Shihakusho.

Ichigo spoke with his hollow distorted voice, "Nice shot," Ichigo told him, speaking incredibly calmly. "If I hadn't used Getsuga reflexively just as you swung, it's likely that would've ended it. Looks like I need to be really careful. Let's go, Kenpachi."

Kenpachi's grin widened and he followed up and attacked Ichigo, but this time when his blade smashed into Ichigo's blade, the Soul Reaper didn't budge, as though Kenpachi had attacked a wall of Sekkisekki. All of the energy passed through Ichigo and widened the crevice behind him. Kenpachi was surprised by this, especially when Ichigo cracked him with a punch to his gut and then began trading his sword to both hands, swinging with quickened fury, cutting into Kenpachi and delivering blow upon blow upon blow against the captain. However, Ichigo couldn't get through the thick armor coating around Kenpachi's body.

As Ichigo performed a two handed, fierce swing, Kenpachi put his hand up and blocked the strike with his bare hands, halting Ichigo's momentum completely, surprising Ichigo.

"What's the matter, Ichigo? Is that really all you have?" Kenpachi said and then stabbed forward with his blade to pierce Ichigo's shoulder. He nearly got Ichigo, but the soul reaper pulled away and attacked Kenpachi from behind, only managing a shallow cut. Kenpachi turned and swung and the force nearly shattered Ichigo's mask even though Kenpachi missed. Ichigo regenerated his mask just in time to block Kenpachi's attack. An outflow of spiritual pressure flowed like a bomb of air, blowing away more dirt.

Yuna and Rukia screamed as they tried to keep themselves grounded, with Kaien and Renji doing their best to keep the small soul reaper from blowing away in the fierce wind from their spectating point.

Kenpachi and Ichigo continued to bash their swords into each other, neither being able to gain any particular advantage.

_Damn, his level five is on a completely different scale from four. Was it always this strong? Dammit, I should be better than this, _Ichigo growled internally, frustratingly. He didn't want to have to break out his core form, but it seemed like that possibility was slowly dwindling.

Kenpachi swung at Ichigo's neck and Ichigo blocked and did his best to push Kenpachi off him. He then slid underneath his own arm and smacked his feet into Kenpachi's stomach. The impact was enough to allow Ichigo to distance himself from Kenpachi, which was exactly what he wanted as he somersaulted backwards and took to the skies. Ichigo flooded his energy into his blade. He would make this shot count for sure.

"GETSUGA," Ichigo took a deep breath in between words, "TENSHOOOOO!" The most powerful Getsuga Tensho Ichigo ever released was sent barreling into Kenpachi. However, Ichigo didn't let that be the end of it. He aimed his blade into the Getsuga as it flooded towards the ground as a sphere of energy formed along the tip. "Cero de Luna!" The mighty cero increased the momentum of the initial Getsuga Tensho and then smashed Kenpachi with its own energy as well. There was a massive explosion that Yuna had to run to out of the pit in order to avoid getting injured. Rukia, Renji and Kaien even ran away from their spectating spot until the fierceness of the blow calmed down.

"This is crazy!" Rukia exclaimed as the others began approaching the spot again.

Yuna passed them by to get back in the ring as the three soul reapers lined up along the edge of the crater. "You're telling me," Kaien stated, looking at the dust that had been kicked up. "Dammit, it's like those two aren't even in our league anymore."

"What delusions have you been under? They never have been!" Renji exclaimed. "This is insane. If not for that barrier those two would've flattened most of the Seireitei already."

Ichigo stood panting as his mask came off. He'd used up all the energy it supplied him. It no longer had a time limit, but there was a limit to how much energy he could output with it on before his body couldn't handle the strain. _I hope, _he panted, _that did it._

Kenpachi stood in his level five form. Ichigo stared. He couldn't believe it. Kenpachi was still standing. He hadn't managed to do anything at all. Or so it seemed.

Kenpachi was smiling widely at Ichigo. Ichigo then watched as the metal skin around the 11th division captain began cracking all over him before it shattered into tiny pieces. "That was a really good shot Ichigo," Kenpachi told him as his body suddenly burst with blood from a multitude of locations, bathing the crazed swordsman in his own crimson body fluids. "We need to do this again sometime." Kenpachi's sword then snapped in half and the most powerful sword fighter of the entire Gotei planted face first into the dirt, unconscious with a thud.

"Well shit!" Yuna hissed with a scowl as she readied her sword with both hands.

Ichigo looked at her, still panting, gripping Tensa Zangetsu tightly.

_What's with him, I thought his Shihakusho could restore his reiatsu no matter how much he'd been fighting. _Yuna then remembered that Ichigo was injured. _Ah, I see, his wounds must be taking their full course underneath his Shihakusho. As he is now, he can barely stand. Maybe I can win this. A strategy like this…if it works on Ichigo, _Yuna became steady with a determined scowl rather than a frustrated one, _can work on Aizen._ "Taiyoga Tensho!" Yuna sent her attack forcefully at Ichigo. Ichigo barely had the chance to dodge and had to do his best to withstand the impact. Yuna then rushed in to fight Ichigo head on smashing her blade against Tensa Zangetsu, managing to hit precisely where Kenpachi had chipped it, widening the damage to the blade. Ichigo drew back from Yuna.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Taiyoga Tensho!"

The attacks canceled each other.

_Dammit, my body's too injured and Yuna's had plenty of time to recover herself. _

"Hado 73: Soren Sokatsui!" The blast came out of Yuna's left hand only.

_What? One-handed?_ Ichigo dove out of the way. He circled around Yuna and did his best to strike as quickly as he could, but with her lower heart rate, Yuna was able to block Ichigo's sweating, fatigued blows with the full brunk of her effort and stability. She then counterattack and managed to slash Ichigo right down the front of his Shihakusho. "Taiyoga Tensho!"

_Shit! _Ichigo took to the skies to dodge Yuna's attack.

_**Ichigo now is the time.**_

_Dammit! I know, but I have to focus. My mind's all over the place._

"Taiyoga Tensho!" Yuna fired her attack into the air.

_**Ichigo, just concentrate on finding your center, **_Tensa Zangetsu told him. _**Don't worry about getting hit. Concentrate on what has to be done. You can trust me.**_

Ichigo let out a deep breath. _Alright. _He held Tensa Zangetsu loosely with both hands and concentrated, entering a Zen sort of state. He relaxed the tension in his muscles, his wounds bled fiercely, but a deep feeling of tranquility welled up inside Ichigo.

"What? What's he up to?" No one had any idea that Ichigo had a core form. By the time he'd met up with the others, he had already switched to Bankai.

Ichigo's breath carried with it an ominous whisper as his eyes glowed blue and his reiatsu formed in a bubble around him. _I found it. _"Sho! Ten!"

When Yuna heard the declaration her mouth hung open. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

Ichigo was enveloped by his Zanpakuto's reiatsu and landed on the ground. Yuna saw him in his Zanpakuto's true form. "Tensa Zangetsu Saigo no Gaikan."

"Core form, huh?" Yuna questioned.

"You don't sound surprised," Ichigo commented calmly.

"In all honesty I really shouldn't be. You beat Aizen, the number two togabito. I didn't figure such a thing could be explained by simply harsh training alone. Core form: the final form of the Zanpakuto, unlocked through wanting to surpass your very limitations and choosing to either for you and your Zanpakuto to become one with each other, to stop holding back any of your power, or to force your Zanpakuto to take the burden of your pain for you, allowing to rise higher and higher. Essentially, in these types of core forms you are considered to have ascended. This is the feeling I can get from you right now."

"You're quite knowledgeable," Ichigo commented.

"I have to be," Yuna said, readying her blade as she swung it down with one hand and created a crater beneath her feet. "Ichigo, this isn't the same Gotei 13 you know from twenty years ago. We have all pushed ourselves to great limits. Ever since Aizen's revenge plot, Unohana-soutaicho requested that we always remain in top form, double our training efforts and become even stronger so in case someone like him showed up again, we could be ready and drive him off even easier. For many of us, it was a simple matter of doubling our regime and increasing our limits, but for the rest of us we had to force ourselves to even higher planes. On our own, we slowly began to discover the phenomena known as core form.

"Ichigo, prepare yourself. Witness the new limits of the Gotei that you yourself have reached. I didn't want to do this earlier since it really isn't suited for team fighting, but…if you have one, I don't mind bringing it out. If this is the final confrontation then I won't hold anything back." Bright Green reiatsu flowed up from underneath Yuna as her hair flowed out behind her wildly. "Saigo no Taiyoga Tensho!" **(Final Solar Fang Heaven Piercer)**

Ichigo was blinded as a green-tinted solar flare emitted from around Yuna. When he was able to look again, he saw what Yuna had become. Her entire body was bathed in a smooth green light with only her head at the bridge of her nose and above, as well as her hair still remaining organic. Bright energy radiated around her palms. White energy seemed to seep off of Yuna and evaporate into the atmosphere like the wisps of the sun as though her body had become pure solar energy.

"Ichigo, the type of core form you have is the most powerful of the three. Different circumstances create different core forms. My core form the Saigo no Taiyoga Tensho allows me to become Taiyoga itself. However, like with all core forms of my type, it comes at a price." Yuna turned her body and extended an arm towards Ichigo. "Because all of my spirit energy goes into creating this form, once it disengages, all of it is drained and I have to regenerate it from complete scratch through sleep and exercise. It also has a time limit: three minutes. But, you yourself can see that the price is worth it yes?"

_She's right…I can sense it from here. I can't sense any reiatsu from her at all. Her body is composed almost entirely of spirit energy and spirit particles. _Ichigo gave a determined scowl. _Damn, this is not going to tickle. _

"Ready, Ichigo?" Yuna asked. "Come!"

After a few more seconds of sizing each other up, Ichigo and Yuna tore into each other with Yuna creating a blade made out of pure spirit energy and using it to block Tensa Zangetsu. With her fist Yuna struck forward and punched Ichigo so hard that he went flying across the air and she left a nice burn mark where she struck. She then fired off a few bolts of solar energy that Ichigo deflected away with his sword. Ichigo rushed forward and attacked with his core form, but as his blade scraped along Yuna's body it felt like it was going to melt. Ichigo retreated only to find that his blade was now incredibly hot at the blade tip.

"Your reiatsu is so well controlled that if it hadn't your entire arm would've been burnt to a crisp right now. The heat of the sun is not something you should take lightly, Ichigo." Yuna then tossed a ball of pure solar energy at Ichigo. He dodged as it exploded. The energy of the shockwave pushed him towards the ground. Yuna dove after him as Ichigo put his arm up as their hands interlocked. Getsuga molded with Taiyoga, each fighting for dominance. The pressure put on Ichigo's body was fierce indeed, with Yuna not using any reiatsu at all his own body had to deal with the strain all on its own. She was essentially changing the rules.

Ichigo grunted as he tried to overpower Yuna as he saw her power begin to creep up his arm. "Don't worry Ichigo, you're strong, but this form is just that powerful."

"Wrong, I have the strength to beat you. I just have to…bring it…OUT!" Ichigo let loose an abundance of his energy into his arm and then sent Yuna blasted back by the Getsuga that fired out of it. Ichigo sheathed his blade, charging his spirit energy to its maximum limit.

"Oh so that's how you want to play it, is it?" Yuna asked. "Then let's play it your way. One final attack, winner take all!" She held up her hand as she began to create a miniature sun above her head. Ichigo prepared charged his body to the point where he had to recall all of the reiatsu that was currently leaking from him that he wasn't letting Yuna feel in order to make this entire shot count.

"Let's go, Yuna!" Ichigo called.

"Five more seconds," Yuna said as the ball in her hands became so large that Kaien, Rukia and Renji couldn't even look in the direction of the fight it was so big and bright.

Ichigo was not bothered. His Zanpakuto was substituting the strain on his eyes and he knew his target even with his eyes closed.

"Got it," Yuna said, looking up and prepared to throw the giant ball of energy.

_Here goes then, _Ichigo noted, "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Yuna let go of the giant ball of energy in front of her so that it floated in front of her. She then put a single hand on the glowing sphere. "Choshinsei." **(Supernova). **The ball of energy fired forward and collided with Ichigo's massive Getsuga Tensho. The attacks pushed on each other, each one fighting for dominance. Nothing more could be put into the attacks, Ichigo had put almost everything he had into that blast and so had Yuna adding anymore was practically impossible, but both had to remain in their core forms so that their bodies could withstand the aftermath.

The resulting explosion destroyed the training ground barrier and lit up the starry night sky, waking several soul reapers.

"Dammit those idiots are going to kill each other!" Renji said, bending over with Rukia and Kaien for cover as the harsh wind passed over them.

And then, as though it had never happened, the sky returned to its normal darkness with the only light source from the moon and the stars.

"That," Kaien said getting up, "was crazy."

"I hope Ichigo and Homura-taicho are okay," Rukia stated, doing the same. She looked out into the night sky. "Dammit, I don't see them. Where are they?"

Renji tapped Rukia on the shoulder and when she looked towards her shoulder to see his hand it was now pointing over her shoulder into the crater. Rukia adjusted her eyes to the darkness, wondering what Renji was pointing at, only for to finally see a dark figure walking up the side of the crater. The revelation eventually came to pass of Ichigo—looking like absolute hell—walking up the side with Kenpachi under one arm, Stefan under the other and Yuna slung over his back with Ichigo leaning forward since she was currently unconscious.

"See, what did I tell you?" Rukia folded her arms.

"All right, you win, Rukia," Renji said scratching the back of his head.

"You too Kaien," Rukia said with a wide grin, "I said Yuna would be the last one standing of Ichigo's opponents."

"Dammit," Kaien said, reaching into his pocket for his wallet.

"How the hell do you keep winning these bets?" Renji asked Rukia as Ichigo laid Stefan, Kenpachi and Yuna on the ground.

"Simple, I know people and understand the flow of battle. Strength and skill alone doesn't win a fight. It takes strategy and reading your environment."

"Well," Renji said, stretching, "I'm stiff watching this practically all day. Yo, Ichigo, you hungry?"

"Uh…sure," Ichigo said.

"What's the matter? That battle knocked the wind out of you?"

"Well, kind of, but," Ichigo scratched his head as he then proceeded to ask, "Who are you again?"

"What? I'm Renji, Abarai Renji!" Renji exclaimed.

"Relax, Renji," Kaien said, patting his ponytail, "Ichigo hasn't been here in twenty years. He probably doesn't remember all of us. Still, whatdya say Ichigo, dinner?"

"Sounds good, but let's get these guys to 4th Division first."

"Works for me," Kaien said bending down to hoist Stefan onto his back. "Rukia, you're paying alright?"

"Isn't it usually customary for the _gentleman _to pay for dinner?" she asked.

"It would be," Kaien said with a forced smile, "If hadn't just won my paycheck."

Ichigo was squatted on the ground; his tired arms struggling now to pick Kenpachi back up. Renji pushed him lightly on the side of the shoulder, inferring he wanted Ichigo to step aside. "Don't worry, I got this." With minimal effort Renji picked him up.

"Wow, very nice Renji. What are you lifting these days?" Rukia asked.

"Ehhh, a couple dozen tons I think. I actually have to use the machines in the 12th Division now. The weight gym can't handle this much man," he bragged.

Ichigo managed to pick Yuna up onto his back. She was very light compared to Kenpachi. "If you're so manly how come you didn't dive into that scrap?" Ichigo teased Renji.

"Oh yes because I have the tenacity of a giant cockroach!" Renji exclaimed sarcastically. Ichigo just laughed. "Well anyways, let's get these guys over to Hinamori-san, I'm starving."

"Hinamori's not in today, we'll have to just let Kotetsu-senpai know what's up," Rukia said as the group began to walk.

"Huh? How come?" Ichigo asked.

"She took the day off to be with Hitsugaya-taicho," Kaien told him. "Lelouch doesn't want her to rush and she managed to get everyone stable yesterday so she could afford a little R and R."

Ichigo let out a deep breath, "Sounds like what I ought to do tomorrow then." Ichigo felt that he and Orihime definitely should spend tomorrow together, just the two of them. It would be a vacation day for Ichigo. They hadn't had a chance to kick back and relax ever since their lives got back to normal since Ichigo had work every day and, even if he didn't, the store was always open. Also he and Orihime had yet to celebrate the fact that she was pregnant.

Suddenly however, a thought went through Ichigo's mind and his expression was like realizing you left your safe deposit box wide open in the bank when you left.

Rukia saw his expression. "Something the matter, Ichigo?"

"We left Orihime," Ichigo's voice shuddered with fear, "With your sis-in-law all day."

The same realization hit Kaien and Rukia. The idea that Orihime spent the entire day with Kukaku was not a good thing. It was like putting a zebra in the same pen as an ocelot. They didn't mix."

"Rukia," Kaien said, starting to shiver, "forget what I said. Let's buy everything on the menu. I'll pay for dinner." It wasn't Orihime they were worried about, but Kukaku's attitude for having to put up with her all day. Ichigo knew how Orihime could be a little…out there to say the least. If Kukaku had to put up with that all day then the trio would be better off walking into a lion's cage and tossing away the key than going home to Kukaku.

No one was in a hurry to get to the restaurant as the quartet headed on towards Division Four

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>**th**** Division**

Momo and Hitsugaya stopped in front of the white haired captain's office as they walked side by side. "Well, I guess this is good night," Momo said with a smile.

"It doesn't have to be," Hitsugaya said with a kind smile, "Would you like to come inside?"

"Okay!" Momo exclaimed cheerfully. She and her childhood friend walked inside his office as Hitsugaya closed the door behind her. Momo smiled as she took a look around. "It's so nostalgic in here."

Hitsugaya grinned. "You spent a lot of time in this division, didn't you, almost your whole career as a soul reaper."

"Yeah," Momo said with a smile, "Under you," her face turned sad, "and Aizen." She did her best to keep herself from adding the 'taicho' after his name.

"Why do you sound like that?" Hitsugaya asked her.

"Aizen-tai…I mean just Aizen…I wish he hadn't used his powers to do such wrong." Momo looked up at the ceiling. "When I stop and think of how great a man he could have been if he hadn't been so selfish, I feel sorry for him."

"Momo, Aizen is a monster and a togabito. What he did doesn't beget any sympathy, especially not from you."

Momo sighed, "I know, but…whenever I stop and think about what he's done and what Lamperouge-sensei has told me about him…I feel so sad. I start to think he might've been lonely."

"Lonely?"

"In his youth, Aizen wasn't trusted by anyone because he was so skilled. He tried to help people, but they always thought he wanted something."

"I thought Akari-taicho was nice to him."

"It was a little late by that point. Aizen began to feel as if he had to be superior to everyone. But, from what I heard, she broke his heart."

"Right, her sexuality," Hitsugaya nodded, thinking of what he knew about the late captain.

"Aizen was heartbroken, lonely even. All he needed was a friend. I thought that that's what I was to him at times, why I tried to see if he was really the monster Lamperouge-sensei kept saying he was."

Hitsugaya walked in front of Momo, "Momo, you can't think of Aizen like that, anymore. He's not the kind of man that deserves your kindness."

"I know," Momo said with a smile, "My smile is reserved for my nakama." She blushed a little, "and for you, Shiro-chan."

"Momo," Hitsugaya called her name and then cupped her cheek and kissed her. "Momo…I know it might be a lot to ask, but…will you stay with me tonight?"

"S-stay with you?" She gasped and flushed as she covered her hands with her face, "Y-you mean…th-that?"

"S-sorry," Hitsugaya turned to the side, flushing, "I-I guess it's a bit too soon to ask that from you." He began to walk towards the door. "You can go home I—"

"N-no…I…"

Hitsugaya looked in Momo's direction. Her entire face was flushed and her fingers were fidgeting with one another. "Momo?"

"I want to do it…with Shiro-chan."

"You…do?" Hitsugaya was surprised to hear such a thing be said by Momo.

"It'll be my first time though," Momo said acting more and more timid and unsure of herself by the second, "I hope that's okay."

Hitsugaya walked over and put his hands on her shoulders. "It's perfectly okay, Momo. But…I don't want to force you. I'll only do it if you really want to do it. Don't feel like I'm pushing you."

"You're not pushing me," Momo said forcefully. "It's just…I'm nervous okay?"

Her uncertainty looked so adorable to Hitsugaya. To him she reminded him of the old Momo before Lelouch got his hands on her. Momo may have had the body and personality of a full grown woman, Lelouch may have made her less idealistic and childish, but deep down it was still there. The Momo he had always cherished in his heart was still there after all these years. Hitsugaya smiled warmly. "I understand." He kissed Momo tenderly as he brought her closer. He then, during the kiss, lifted Momo up into his arms as she wrapped her hands around his neck. No words needed to be said.

Hitsugaya gently placed Momo on his bed. He hovered over her and placed his hands inside of her robe, looking at her face for signs of consent. Once he had them, he gently caressed her grown-in breasts. Momo moaned a little from the pleasurable feeling caused by its touch. The fact that it was Hitsugaya made it all the stimulating.

"Shiro-chan…I don't want to wait," Momo said with a forlorn look as she held a hand up by her lips. She reached out and pulled Hitsugaya down on top of her. Movement was slow as Momo's kimono was removed from her and penetration was possible; there was nothing in the way. Momo was in heaven the entire time. She couldn't believe that a feeling so blissful was coursing through her entire body. It was like she was on some sort of drug as her body built towards her its climax. Gasps and moans were inevitable and Momo let her body do whatever it wanted to do. She wasn't screaming, but she was loud regardless. She was also very happy.

_Shiro-chan is in me. We're having sex. I…I'm going to…to…_Momo let out a long loud moan as she climaxed. Hitsugaya followed suit not long after releasing inside of her and collapsing alongside her, arm over her chest underneath where her breasts lay to either side. They snuggled up against each other, still mostly naked—they hadn't bothered to remove the sleeves of their apparel—and briefly shared a kiss. Hitsugaya then pulled the covers up over him and Momo as they fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Shiba Manor<strong>

Ichigo, Rukia and Kaien were coming back to the manor with plenty of leftovers. "Remember," Kaien said, as they reached the front door, "Let me butter her up. Then, Ichigo, you hand her the rib rolls."

"Right," Ichigo nodded.

"Okay," Kaien said. He had never been so terrified to enter his own house except for all the times when Kukaku was going through menstruation. He took a deep breath and then pushed open the door. "We're home."

"Oh, hey guys!"

For a moment, Kaien thought he had entered the wrong house to be welcomed so warmly. The scene before him was thus: Orihime and Kukaku were sitting across from each other in the fancy recliners in the foyer. Orihime was drinking tea. Kukaku had sake. Kaien sighed with relief. _She's had a bit. Okay, maybe we can survive. _Kukaku did get violent after _too_ much alcohol, but while she was "buzzed" as it were she could be rather amiable.

"So you…started a party without me?" Kaien asked.

"On the contrary, I haven't had a drop yet," Kukaku said, shaking the bottle back and forth. "I was waiting till you got home, but it looks like you guys already had food, that's too bad."

Kaien blinked for a few moments, awestruck. Either Kukaku really mad and intended to give Kaien her wrath later or something was just…wrong with this picture. Like someone had replaced his sister with a badly acting clone wrong. "Who are you, and what have you done with my sister?" Kaien asked in jest as he strolled further into the foyer and waved Ichigo and Rukia inside.

"Oh, but Orihime and I had the best day ever."

"You don't say," Kaien said, trying to keep his sister talking as he put down his Styrofoam box on the coffee table and sat in one of the chairs.

"Yeah see, I was working on some new explosives. Then our pregnant little princess waltzes down and starts asking me a whole bunch of questions. Next thing I know we're," Kukaku made air quotes, "borrowing old junk from the research and using new methods Orihime learned while she was with the Black Knights and blowing it up."

"You can't be serious," Ichigo said, feeling the atmosphere was calm enough for him to talk. He handed Kukaku the box with the ribrolls. "Oh by the way, these are for you."

Kukaku opened the box and was smiling when she saw the rib rolls inside. "Awesome, my favorite!"

"It was a lot of fun, Ichigo," Orihime said with a smile.

"I thought you hated your days in the Black Knights," Ichigo said, taking a seat next to his wife.

"Well yeah some of it, but I learned lots of neat stuff too."

"Um…right," Ichigo said, feeling _slightly_ uncomfortable at the prospect that Orihime took pleasure in blowing up old junk.

"Sis, how do you know what you 'borrowed' was just junk."

"Well I did ask Nemu for it. She said it was fine. I just said she shouldn't expect them back in one piece."

"Aaand?" Kaien asked.

"Ganju should be back soon. He took the scrap with him to dump it into one of the spirit sealing pits." Kaien palmed his face with a sigh. Kukaku then tossed her bottle to Ichigo. "Here," she said, "Drink."

"But—"

"But nothing. The kid ain't growing inside you. You're not on duty. We're not shipping out for five days. You're over thirty. Have some sake."

"Better do what she says Ichigo," Kaien told him, leaning back.

Ichigo nodded. It was rare for Kukaku to be in this good of a mood. He brought the sake to his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later<strong>

"That is the last time I offer sake to someone who normally doesn't drink," Kukaku said as she watched Ichigo, Orihime and Rukia dancing and singing a cappella, way off key, to Britannian folk music. The sad part: only Orihime was sober.

"Aw let them have their fun sis," Kaien said. "Besides we're not going to get them addicted to the stuff."

Kukaku sighed, "Yeah that's for sure. Stupid AA meetings."

"They're not stupid. Alcohol addiction is a serious problem," Kaien told his sister.

"Whatev," Kukaku said, speaking in slang as she got to her feet and stretched, "I'm gonna pack it in. You make sure the three amigos don't hurt themselves alright?" Kukaku asked hooking her elbow against her hip and jabbing a thumb at Ichigo, Orihime and Rukia.

"Don't worry, I got it," Kaien told her.

"Great," Kukaku said and headed upstairs, "See you in the morning."

Kaien sat down his wife, his cousin and Orihime dancing about until he was certain he heard the door to Kukaku's room shut. Then he looked all around the room to make sure no one else except the four of them were in the foyer. Then Kaien Shiba got up and joined in the singing and dancing.

**End of Chapter 199**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: This goes down in history as **_**the**_** longest chapter of Soul Chess. And guess what, I **_**still **_**have an omake. When I noticed where the ending of this chapter was headed I figured it was best to tie it into the omake that my good friend AlphaEspadaXD1 deviantART gave me. Please enjoy).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 151.88 Alcohol Anonymous at the Soul Society<strong>

It was night time in the soul society and in the community center there is an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting where different soul reapers from all divisions come to rid themselves of their drinking problems. Or at least were forced to and tonight Captain of Squad Ten Lamperouge Lelouch had come to the meeting after he accidently threw up on Head Captain Unohana after drinking several shots of tequila at one of Kukaku's crazy parties.

Thankfully she was lenient and Lelouch's punishment was simply to go to the group meeting. Once there, the soul reaper captain spotted Kukaku at the meeting, Kaien's "wonderful suggestion". He also saw Rangiku, but that was no surprise at all.

The group was led by Hanatarō Yamada as per the orders of his captain: Momo Hinamori. At first it was nothing but Lelouch started to feel that he was hearing the same story over and over again but with different circumstances and eventually the captain was just sick of it. It was not helping at all with his supposed drinking problem. Then from the back door Kukaku carted in a large crate full of booze.

"Hey people! Christmas is coming early!" she cried with a jolly grin on her face.

"But Kukaku-sama we're not supposed to have any alcohol in the-"Before Hanatarō could finish his sentence Kukaku came right onto his face.

"What are ya saying you little shrimp?" Kukaku grimaced with an intimidating face.

"FREE BOOZE!" yelled Hanatarō as everybody immediately got up and around the crate and grabs a beer or two.

"Uh Kukaku I don't think this is a good idea," warned Lelouch.

"Oh shut up and drink." Kukaku shoves a bottle of wine into Lelouch's mouth and the captain begins to drink.

The community center soon became a frat house with everyone drinking and making noise like it's the 1990s again (atb calendar).

Byakuya was having enough trouble concentrating on some noble related work as it was. He was doing his best to drown out the noise. Why did the community center have to be so close in proximity to the Kuchiki manor? He heard the footsteps of small feet and looked up to see his daughter Kyo in the doorway to his office. She was rubbing her eye having been woken up and she was wearing her PJs and carrying her favorite stuffed Chappy doll.

"Otou-san, I can't sleep it's too loud," Kyo moaned.

Well that was final straw for Byakuya. Disturbing him was one thing, but no one made it impossible for his poor little Kyo to sleep. He strode across to the doorway and got down on one knee and rubbed Kyo's head.

"Don't worry, Kyo," he told her, "Your Otou-san will tell everyone to quiet down. Go on back to bed okay?"

"Can I have a glass of water first?" Kyo asked.

"Go ask your mother," Byakuya told her, knowing Hisana was in the study, reading some sophisticated literature.

"Okay," his daughter said. Byakuya waited until he was out in the garden in front of his office and then used Shunpo to begin making his way towards the community center.

Lelouch, though a little drunk, felt Byakuya coming and he immediately got everyone aware of Byakuya's arrival and everyone who was still somewhat sober hid all the booze and drunk people and began prepping the makeshift stage along with several rows of folding chairs.

By the time Byakuya entered into the room he was surprised to see everyone sitting in the rows while a few soul reapers on stage with. Lelouch was the maestro and Kukaku was playing piano.

Lelouch looked at Byakuya. "Oh, good evening, Byakuya-taicho. What brings you here?"

"I heard loud noise coming from here. It's enough that my daughter was woken up by you all. We can hear you from the manor. What in the late Head Captain Yamamoto's name is going on here?" replied Byakuya with his monotone voice, but with a slight bit of inflection of animosity.

"Not little Kyo-chan," Shisato gasped and whined from her seat.

"Gomenasai, Byakuya-taicho. We were just practicing our rehearsal for Head Captain Unohana," Lelouch said bowing.

"Oh, really?" Byakuya said, arms folded, not buying it, "Care to show me this so-called performance?"

"Why of course, have a seat," Lelouch then noticed all the seats were taken, "Or stand…if you prefer." There was an awkward pause. "Just stay comfortable and enjoy the show." Lelouch cleared his throat and then spoke with clarity, "Fellow AA members and Soul Reapers, we've come here tonight to talk about an evil so great that it makes Aizen Sosuke look like the Buddha: alcohol." Everyone in the audience hummed. Lelouch then began to sing a cappella. "Mr. Booze,"

"Mr. Booze," the audience repeated.

"Mr. Booze, Mr. B Double O Z E," Lelouch sang.

"That sure spells booze," Rangiku and Kukaku chimed in. Lelouch then snapped his fingers and Kukaku began to play the piano. "You will wind up wearing tattered shoes, if you mess with Mr. Booze."

"Don't mess with Mr. Booze," Rangiku and Kukaku sang.

"Don't mess with Mr. Booze!" Everyone in the audience sang along.

"Don't mess with Mr. B-Double O-Z-E. If you been so stiff they thought you died, you'll feel better once you've testified

"Testify! Testify! Testify!"

"I wanna testify! I wanna testify!" Rangiku exclaimed, giddily bouncing up and down, her boobs jiggling along every time her heels lifted off the ground.

Lelouch lifted his hand towards the ceiling, "Then cleanse yourself my vice-captain, cleanse yourself!"

"One time I took a library book out and I fell asleep reading it and I left it under the bed. I forgot about it for three and a half years. I was gonna take it back on the day of the Sakura Festival, but on the morning of I had a sip of sake and I never made it out of the house."

"Who's to blame?" Lelouch asked.

"Who's to blame?" The audience echoed.

"What's his name?" Lelouch asked.

The audience answered in song with, "We know his name. His name is Mr. Booze, Mr. Booze, Mr. B-Double O-Z-E, don't ever choose. Any game you play with him, you'll lose, so don't mess with Mr. Booze!

"If your head feels like it's two miles wide," Lelouch sang.

"Two miles wide!" the audience echoed.

"You'll feel better once you've testified!" Lelouch sang.

"Testified!"

"Oh Yeah!" Kukaku sang.

"Testified!"

"I wanna testify, I wanna testify!" Renji declared, getting into the whole thing.

"Well come forward my comrade and testify!" Lelouch declared, lifting his arm towards the ceiling.

"I used to be a soda pop guy. Then I switched to the bottle. Now I don't leave my couch and I've seen every anime movie ever. You name a movie, I've seen it."

"Howl's Moving Castle?" Naomi asked.

"Seen it," Renji answered.

"Welcome to the Space Show?" Kiyone asked.

"Seen it."

"Digimon the Movie?" Rebetuka asked.

"Seen it."

"Summer Wars?" Shunsui inquired.

"Definitely seen it," Renji answered.

"That's a shame," Lelouch, Kukaku and Rangiku sang together.

"What a shame," the audience echoed.

"Who's to blame?" The trio onstage asked.

"Who's to blame? His name is: Mr. Booze, Mr. Booze, Mr. B-Double O-Z-E you must refuse. You'll make the obituary news, if you mess with Mr. Booze. If you've been so stiff they'd thought you died. You'll feel better once you've testified. Testify! Testify!"

"Lamperouge-taicho, Lamperouge-taicho, Ukitake-fukutaicho wants to testify!" Kiyone said, dragging forward the mahogany haired 1st division vice-captain and adopted member of the Ukitake family: Ukitake Vera.

"Very well Kiyone, Let us lead her on the path of righteousness!" Lelouch exclaimed throwing his arm out and down to the side.

Kiyone faced the audience. "Ukitake-fukutaicho used to be a really talkative. But after years of drinking she can only speak in short, choppy utterances. Why, at one time, if you asked her who her favorite musicians were she'd say Ludwig Von Beethoven, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart and Johann Sebastian Bach. But thanks to that old devil booze, it's all changed!" Kiyone looked at Vera, "Who's your favorite musician, Ukitake-fukutaicho?"

"GACKT!" Vera exclaimed.

"I don't even know who that is!" Kiyone threw her hands in the air.

"Now alcohol makes a big man small," Kukaku sang, "And can lead to a life of crime."

"Yeah!" the audience cheered.

"Demon rum makes a gent a bum," Rangiku sang, "And cash in before your time!"

"Yeah!"

"Bootleg gin puts you in a spin," Shunsui chimed in, "Till you don't even know your name."

"Yeah!"

Lelouch did the next verse, "You're a basket case flat on your face and there's only one guy to blame."

The audience picked up the song, "Mr. B-Double O-Z-E, Mr. Booze, Mr. Booze, Mr. B-Double O-Z-E Don't ever choose

"You will wind up wearing tattered shoes," Lelouch sang, "If you mess with Mr. Booze."

"Don't mess with Mr. Booze!"

"Oh Mr. Booze!"

"Don't mess with Mr. Booze!"

"Oh Mr. Booze."

"Don't mess with Mr. Booze!"

Kukaku dropped her voice down to a low alto and dropped to one knee, microphone in hand, "Don't mess with B-Double O-Z-E, 'Cause that spells booze. And you're gonna lose with Mr. Booze."

"Oh, Yeah!" the audience sang slowly.

"Don't mess around with Mr. Booze," Kukaku continued to sing in low pitch alto.

"Don't mess with Mr. Booze," the audience chanted in usual rhythm.

"That's what we said now," Rangiku said, going up to a high soprano.

"Don't mess with Mr. Booze!"

"Oh Mr. Booze!" Lelouch sang

"Don't mess with Mr. Booze!" By this point the audience began breaking off into different dialogues the likes of which would be impossible to compile without a music sheet.

After the performance, Lelouch put on his best poker face by flashing a proud smile to see if Byakuya bought the act.

The captain of squad 6 remained silent as ever. His glare was the way it always was and nothing about his demeanor suggested he had been entertained at all, but that was noble Kuchiki head for you: as readable as the works of Shakespeare in the eyes of a five-year-old.

"So Byakuya-taicho what do you think?" Lelouch asked in earnest.

Byakuya continued to remain silent as his brain continued to process the performance he had just witnessed. After a couple of minutes he leaned up off the wall and proceeded to leave with the words, "Your rhythm is a bit off." said Byakuya as he reached the door. He turned halfway towards the others and said. "Just keep the practice down. If you wake my little girl again, I will bring Senbonzakura next time."

"Understood, Kuchiki-taicho," Kukaku told him. Byakuya then left. Once Byakuya was long gone everyone went back to drinking and partying.

"We should do this more often," Kukaku said

"Agreed," Lelouch smiled as he tapped his champagne glass to hers, "I should think about putting a musical together."

"I was talking about the drinks."

"Oh," Lelouch responded.

"Why am I here again? I don't drink," Kenpachi asked from the corner of the room watching everyone else act like animals.

"Because I knew there would be a song we can sing to," Yachiru exclaimed with a smile.

"Whatever," Kenpachi said gruffly as he left the building while the rest of the attendees got drunk off their asses.

The next day everyone called in sick with a nasty hangover and Lelouch discarded his ideas of making a soul reaper musical because who would want to watch the Soul Society sing and dance on stage?

**End of Chapter 151.88**


	200. Kozuki Kallen's Post-Heroism Blues

**Chapter 199.75: 200 chapter celebration**

"Hi everyone! This is Pinkie Pie!" The bright pink pony waved cheerfully, staring happily through the fourth wall.

"And this is Deadpool!" The insane, costumed mercenary waved too, smiling psychotically through his mask. "You know Pinkie, it sure has been a long while since the last one hundred chapter anniversary."

"And most of what happened since then made me want to kill myself!" Pinkie exclaimed happily.

"Me too!" Deadpool said, chuckling happily. "If only I could do that, I wouldn't have to read about more weird, irrelevant arcs!"

"All right, let's save the blatant, author-inserted bashing for later," Pinkie said, snorting a line of sugar. "We've got a tight schedule- first, we have a gratuitous scene with our author, the rodent critic who decided he was too good for this series seventy chapters ago."

"Why is he even writing for this series when he couldn't possibly know enough about the series to make this funny?"

"Oh, it's okay because Draconichero likes to talk about it on Skype ALL the time!" Pinkie cheered.

"So why hasn't he killed himself?"

"Oh, Deadpool, that's enough crossing-the-line jokes. Enter: SCENE ONE!"

And suddenly, perspective shifted, more specifically to an anthropomorphic rat wearing a crown, the self-appointed cynical bastard of his own niche space of deviant art.  
>Hunched over his computer, he began typing in yet another review, wondering why he was this much of a masochist.<p>

"Woe is me!" He exclaimed. "I have criticized and complained, whined and bitched, nitpicked beyond reasonable limits, but nothing seems to help- the fic is still bad!" Sinking to his knees in despair, the rat sobbed into his hands. "The author listens- but never does it help! Not even my excessive use of purple prose seems to make things better- I am at my wit's end! Truly, I have failed as a critic!" The rat gestured dramatically, nearly knocking off his dented crown (which, of course, was always dented. Not describing it right away was intentional. Details.).

"Would you listen to that ponce?" There came a condescending, suspiciously British voice. "How could he possibly run out of criticism with a work this bad?"

"You know, I gotta agree. I mean, this has to be the worst fic in the history of crossover!" The next voice was a tad shrill and distinctly American. The rat gasped.

"Impossible- two of the legendary, overly cynical, impossible to please critics!"

"We prefer to call ourselves 'people with some standards', said the British figure, stepping up to reveal a thin, lean body, a fedora hat and glasses.

"That's right!" exclaimed the other figure, a man of average build with average glasses and an average hat.

"Yahtzee Croshaw and the Nostalgia Critic!" The rat dropped into a worshipping position. "I am not worthy! I am not worthy!"

"You know, we should review this piece of crap." Yahtzee said, and suddenly the world turned yellow.

"Yes, let's." Walker agreed.

"So we start off with what looks like a promising crossover, with Lelouch from Code Geass entering the world of Bleach, but the story quickly loses sights of its original goals in favor of a much more stereotype shonen recipe. It's a little like the first person to invent a buoy, if the first buoy was made of concrete and sunk faster than a boat made of swiss cheese," begun Yahtzee.

"The idea is kind of interesting, but it really quickly becomes clear that the main character is just around to be some kind of gratuitous wish fulfillment figure. Lelouch accomplished the most ridiculous feats, and his plans aren't even that smart- things just seem to constantly go his way. Almost all other characters are badly written, and let's not even get STARTED on how shallow the romance is. Lelouch has no less than five or six girls who want him, and each one is underdeveloped!" Nostalgia Critic continued.

"The series doesn't seem to know how to write a villain, either. Some of the ideas are decent, but most of them are over-the-top monsters that would make catholic Satan look like a deep, conflicted and well developed antagonist. The one most important villain is recycled like a hundred times, which makes you wonder why in a fanfic, which at least supposedly is meant to be a fan's way of being creative with a series, why the author can't think of an idea outside of canon instead of re-using the same unimpressive, boring villain over and over. The pitch is that it's supposed to be an intellectual wrestling match between two geniuses, one evil and one good, but it kind of falls flat when you realize that Aizen is a complete moron whose only concept of a plan comes down to a good old megalomaniacal scheme."

The Nostalgia Critic nodded, "The author adds in like a dozen original characters, and not one of them is really that interesting. That's the problem with using OCs- they're hard enough to make interesting on their own, and when you're making a metric fuckton of them, they're not going to be compelling!"

The rat watched in awe, as the two legendary internet critics joyfully tore the fanfic apart.

"Say," he wondered, "which one of you is more cynical, critical and demanding?"

"Me, of course!" The two men exclaimed in chorus.

"You, more critical?" The Critic exclaimed. "I've torn apart movies for ages- you think your smug British cynicism can compare to the amount of rage I've expressed? The suffering I've endured for movies? I reviewed Batman and Robin! I reviewed Son of the Mask! I reviewed The Room! I reviewed Stephen Hawking's IT with Tim Curry!" Everyone shuddered at the mention of the god awful movie.

"Oh please, you do little more complain about obviously bad movies, instead of just setting a high standard and critiquing accordingly like my amazing review of Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time and Skyward Sword!" Yahtzee shot back.

"Bite me, you clown!" The Critic insulted

"Glass house, meet brick." Croshaw shot back.

"Amateur!"

"Soft-minded, over-the-top, shrill ponce!"

"...and that's where we cut off!" Pinkie exclaimed cheerfully.

"But they're fighting to the death!" Deadpool complained. "They're even playing the mortal kombat theme! It's British smugness versus American emotion! The ultimate forms of comedic delivery, clashing-"

Cheerfully, Pinkie whacked Deadpool over the head with a mallet. When he had regenerated the fatal injury to his spinal cord, Deadpool sat up, once again smiling.

"Thanks, Pinkie- you always know when to hit me!"

"No problem, poolie! Now, our next segment!"

"You mean more gratuitous fanboy writing for a niche audience that makes this omake irrelevant for most people?"

"You know it, Poolie!"

There was chaos everywhere. The landscape- which hadn't been described before, but totally was a rocky landscape that was now mostly leveled.

Yahtzee and the Critic stood face to face. Both were inexplicably shirtless, and for some reason surprisingly muscular, probably because the laws of fiction does not allow scrawny white guys to have epic confrontations.

"Your cynicism is strong…" Critic remarked, panting.

"Your over the top delivery was more potent than I expected." Yahtzee shot back.

The two looked as if they were about to resume fighting, when suddenly an incredibly obnoxious entity slammed into the ground before them, exuding an aura of pure douchebag. It was a Japanese man with brown hair, wearing the douchiest sunglasses imaginable and a navy blue t-shirt.

"SUP, BITCHES?" He exclaimed. "I've crashed this omake- this is officially my show now!"

"Who the hell are you?" Yahtzee exclaimed, sounding disgusted.

"Wait, I've heard of this guy…" Critic said. "Aren't you that trolling mangaka that everyone hates, who writes a really awful series that's still really popular?"

"The very same!" The man exclaimed. "It is I, Tite Kubo! I have come to claim domination of earth- or at least Soul Chess. I reached out, and felt a kindred spirit, an author that writes just as badly as I do…"

"Weren't you defeated by those talented British writers?" Critic asked, sounding befuddled.

"They may have thwarted me once, but so long as stupidity is strong with man, I will always have a place here. After all, if Michael Bay can be successful, there's no reason I shouldn't be!"

"…great. So why don't you just go conquer the world somewhere else?" Yahtzee said, sounding bored.

"Oh, you misunderstand," Kubo said, grinning a trollface, if trollfaces also had tentacles and fangs. "I will be eating your souls. Your intense hatred for bad writing will be a great fuel for my conquest of this world."

But before Kubo could as much as stretch his tentacles out, a thin, bespectacled man with a fuzzy beard and a green hat patterned with the Triforce from the Legend of Zelda walked up and hit Kubo over the back of the head with a wooden baseball bat breaking his concentration.

"OH SUNUVA THAT ACTUALLY HURT!" Kubo shouted, rubbing his sore temple.

"Mr. Kubo, Tite?" the man said crossing around Kubo and standing between him and the critics as he held the bat on his shoulder.

"What OF IT, MORTAL FOOL?" Kubo exclaimed, his voice sounding like a choir of agonized souls in eternal torment, or the average movie audience for Twilight.

"I'm Martin Billany, a junior member of the British Association for Quality Fiction. You probably know me as Littlekuriboh, though."

"I was wondering why he felt like he radiated pure goodness." Critic remarked.

"Then I shall devour your soul too!"

"Actually," LittleKuriboh said, reaching in and pulling something out of his pocket and handing Kubo a document, "I come here on behalf of Shonen Jump."

"…Shonen Jump?" Kubo said, and his voice at once stopped sounding like an unsuspecting audience exposed to sparkling vampires as he scanned over the 7 page report he had just been handed.

"Yes," Littlekuriboh answered. "It appears that the rights to Bleach have shifted owners. Your series is now owned by Seto Kaiba."

"WHAT?" Kubo exclaimed.

"Yes. And he asked me to tell you there will be some changes. From now on, the plot has to make at least a little sense."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Kubo screamed, sounding like he was in physical pain. "This is not happening! This is not happening! How did this even happen?!"

"Because screw shonen manga, I've got money," Kuriboh said cheerfully. "Also," Littlekuriboh continued, "Kaiba hired an unattractive, pimple faced, glasses-wearing, fat teenage girl that smelled of old meat-"

"You mean the average Twillight fan?" Yahtzee asked.

"Please do not interrupt me," Kuriboh requested kindly, "But yes. As I was saying, after the last battle between you and the other authors, this particular fan wrote Rule 34 fan fiction between you and Stephenie Meyer that was so smutty it would make fifty shades of gray blush, and Kaiba posted it all over the internet. Made getting your manga less expensive, actually."

"That's disgusting!" Nostalgia Critic exclaimed.  
>"That's ingenious!" Yahtzee stated at almost the exact same time.<p>

"How is pairing these two monsters ingenious in any way, shape or form?" The Critic demanded to know, still flabbergasted.

"Oh ye of American culture, and therefore not learned of other ways… in Japan, if your reputation is ruined, it's like you've been Black Listed. Tite Kubo will never write another manga again."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kubo lamented.

"Oh my god, that was lamer than Darth Vader's moment in Revenge of the Sith."

"Ugh," Yahtzee shivered, "Just thinking about that shitty moment makes me feel unclean."

"Anyhow," LittleKuriboh said in an upbeat tone, "Don't let me interrupt you- go on conquering the world."

"…I think I'm going to be sick." Kubop whimpered, sitting down. "Writing in a way that makes sense? He's mad!"

"So Critic, do you know any good, self-satisfied one liners laced with schadenfreude?" Yahtzee asked, grinning evilly.

"You know, none come to mind. How about we just point and laugh at that dumbfuck?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

And the two of them let out a long, mocking laugh at the whimpering mess that was Tite Kubo.

"…and that was all for tonight, folks!" Deadpool exclaimed. "Man, that was kind of a letdown for a two hundred chapter omake, wasn't it?"

"The author's probably too lazy to think of anything better." Pinkie nodded. "Well for the rest of you who have no idea what Yahtzee or the Nostalgia Critic is- _learn to internet_, you ponces!" She smiled cheerfully. "That's all- now go enjoy your fan fic."

"Make sure to praise it unreservedly and undeservedly like you've done all fic long!" Deadpool cheered, as the picture zoomed out with a closing iris.

**End of Chapter 199.75**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: *record needle scratch as the closing widens again* Draconichero: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING? Deadpool: OH CRAP RUN! *Deadpool and Pinkie Pie flee as I come in and sit down to write. I am about to delete everything above only to shrug* Eh, this is good enough for a 200 chapter celebration. Hello and welcome dear readers to the 200****th**** chapter of Soul Chess. Yes it's certainly been a long haul for what will be two years at the end of this month. Oh by the way, these are just the opening author's notes. The omake opened cold turkey on you as a sort of late April Fool's Day prank. And before any of you bitch and moan about all the depreciation to the above. I personally asked Greatkingrat to write it like that. I even had a hand in writing a little bit of it myself. Ha ha! Self-depreciation! And for anyone wondering why Linkara wasn't in the omake…the woodchucks found him. Any who I WAS going to do another chapter anniversary comprehension test, but…I really just want to finish this series and I think you guys want to see it finished too. We're almost at the end folks, just a little bit more).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Shiba Manor<strong>

Kaien sat around watching Ichigo, Orihime and Rukia continue to go on and on about some sort of strange story involving internet critics and a man named Tite Kubo. Kaien was just about at the end of his own sanity and while the three were lost in their strangeness he uttered, "That's it, Ichigo, no more alcohol for you."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**Shino Academy**

Dorothea Ernst, Monica Kruczewski, Clovis Lamperouge, and Nonette Enneagram had broken for lunch and were currently discussing the madness that had occurred the other day, despite them only having been academy students.

"It was horrendous! Can we not discuss this?" Clovis said, feeling short of breath.

"Clovis, I was with you," Dorothea said, putting down her tea, "You passed out after fifteen minutes. Some fifth year student you are."

"That beast would've torn my head off and devoured my entrails!"

"Clovis…it was a deer," Dorothea reminded him. It wasn't even a full grown buck that Clovis had spotted, just a fawn in a suburban forest that he was stationed at.

"It's okay Clovis," Monica said, patting him on the back as Clovis started entering panic mode, "count to ten."

"I'm really annoyed classes are starting again so soon," Nonette groaned.

"Well, they already compiled an obituary list and we're not going to the final invasion. Can't see why they wouldn't resume things as normal except for those getting ready to go to war."

Nonette slumped over the table, "But I'm already good enough to be a full-fledged soul reaper. After getting that rush I wanna fight some hollows."

Monica put a reassuring hand on Nonette's forearm, "It'll be okay Nonette, only two more years." Nonette just groaned.

"Say, did you two happen to see the General-in-chief chasing Kururugi around yesterday?"

"Huh? Kururugi is here?" Nonette perked up.

"Do you know anyone else wearing a white Knightmare Pilot suit around here?" Dorothea asked.

"Huh, so Suzaku has reiatsu, ain't that something," Nonette said, continuing her meal.

"Hello ladies…and Clovis," a friendly, young male voice stated as a Soul Reaper with a mop top head of brown said as he sat down at the remaining spot at the table.

"Oh, sensei," Nonette noted as the 7th seat of Squad 1: Naoto Kozuki sat down with his Hakuda students with a tray of food.

"Kozuki-sensei, good morning," Monica said kindly to him. Since Japanese honorifics were a big part of Soul Society culture, after having four years of it beaten into them like proper soldiers even the knights of the round had come to use it as part of their vocabulary.

"Having talks about that craziness we all just went through?" Naoto asked.

"Well that and Nonette was complaining about how classes have already restarted.

"Oh, that. Yeah, even I don't want to have to go back to work, but hey I get to spend my time with you ladies, so it breaks about even," Naoto said, leaning back.

Nonette smirked.

"You guys feel that mess going on yesterday at Division Seven?"

"I heard about it from Lelouch," Clovis stated. "It was a fight between Zaraki-taicho, Lusca-taicho, Homura-taicho and Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Whoo man, sounds like it was quite the spectacle. I was in physical rehab," Naoto said, winding his arm, "Broke my humerus in combat. Not fun. Gotta love the Fourth Division's abilities. Normally I'd be out for four to six weeks, but now it's like nothing happened. Kotetsu-fukutaicho's really good at her services."

"Oh so she served you, did she?" Nonette teased.

Naoto laughed, "Not that kind of service. "I'll be taking it easy later this afternoon with you guys because of my arm. It may be fixed, but it still hurts a little."

"Do you want some help?" Monica offered.

"Thank you Kruczewski, but I think I'll be fine," Naoto said and sighed as he took a drink.

"Something troubling you?" Dorothea asked.

"It's my sister," Naoto said. "I wanted to see her during that scrap, but I got stationed out in the Middle East."

"A sister? Is her name Kallen?" Monica asked.

"Huh? You know her?" Naoto questioned.

"Kozuki Kallen is the pilot of the advanced Japanese built Knightmare Frame the Guren SEITEN," Dorothea informed, "It's one of the most powerful Frames currently in existence."

"At this point it's probably only second to the Beowulf that I took for a test run," Nonette said and then smiled, "That was fun!"

"I see, so Kallen's doing all right. That's good."

"I'll ask Nellie if she or any of the others can tell you more. I didn't know you had a sister, sensei," Nonette said with a smile.

"Speaking of Cornelia, how is she these days, Clovis?" Dorothea asked, "Excluding yesterday."

"From what I hear, Cornelia's doing quite all right for herself." He looked at Nonette. "She's happy, Nonette. I saw a smile on her face that I haven't seen in years." Nonette seemed reassured and happy.

Monica then took note of the clock up on the wall. "Ah, crap, I have Kido in ten minutes. I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah, see you," Dorothea said as Monica left.

"I'm happy to hear Nellie's doing well," Nonette said. _Nellie, thank you for doing what I asked._

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** Division, conference room**

"So, Kurosaki Ichigo has a core form?" Lelouch asked, having just received the information from Yuna.

Yuna nodded, "Yes, and it's quite powerful. It's how he beat Aizen. Does that help with strategy at all?"

"It should," Talbumosuke stated, "Though we were already thinking of sending him to fight Aizen anyway."

"Yes, but now at least we know how he beat Aizen. It's the details that can make or break a fight," Lelouch stated, "He did win yesterday, correct?" Yuna nodded. "Yeah, this is going to help considerably. Thanks, Yuna."

"It's no problem," Yuna said and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Markets<strong>

After the disaster from yesterday, Marianne pushed back her outing with her, Nunnally and Cornelia to today. With Nunnally still crippled, Marianne and Cornelia took turns pushing her wheelchair as they walked about the markets going into different shops and exploring the Seireitei. As the trio of women continued on past a little knick knack shop, Marianne was called out to.

"Yoo-hoo, Mari-chan!"

Marianne turned her head and the others turned with her to see Hikifune waving to them.

"Oh, Kirio," Marianne said with a smile as she approached her co-worker.

Kirio trotted up to Marianne and raised her hand with a wave and a smile. "Nice to see you out and about."

"I could say the same about you, Kirio. How's the feast coming?"

"I just got finished cooking. I need to take it easy for about an hour then I need to bulk up again and cook some more," Kirio said putting the wooden spoon she'd been carrying on her shoulder.

"Right," Marianne said, beginning introductions, "Cornelia, Nunnally, this is Kirio Hikifune, a co-worker of mine. Kirio, this is my daughter Nunnally and her half-sister Cornelia."

Kirio knew all about Marianne's origins. They two women had had time to get to know each other. It was Nunnally who caught Kirio's attention first. "Mari-chan she's adorable!" she said, leaning forward and smiling at Nunnally.

"Th-thank you," Nunnally said, a little embarrassed by the compliment.

"She's the empress of Britannia," Cornelia said with a sense of smugness as she threaded her fingers across her bangs, "I suggest you treat her with respect."

"Well, of course I would," Kirio said, bowing to Nunnally, "I know how to treat royalty. But empress at such a young age, you must be quite gifted."

"Actually it was my brother, Lelouch who wanted me to become Empress. Cornelia and Schneizel help me govern."

"Oh that's right, your Lamperouge-taicho's little sister," Hikifune said, spreading her fingers out in front of her open jaw. She put her hand on her hip and smiled. "Well Mari-chan you certainly managed to produce two healthy, well-groomed children."

Marianne just laughed a little and smiled. She said nothing.

"Miss Hikifune—"

"Oh, call me Kirio, it's no bother."

"Right then, Kirio. Seeing as Lady Marianne and I will be going in on the invasion, might we partake in what you've prepared?"

"Well sure!" Hikifune exclaimed friendly, "Follow me, help yourselves!"

"I suppose now would be a good time for a lunch break," Marianne said. Nunnally agreed and everyone said down to Hikifune's buffet.

* * *

><p><strong>Near Urahara's Secret Base<strong>

Rita sat on the side of a cliff kicking her feet as they hung over the edge. She was holding some sort of computerized tablet that she apparently was using to judge souls. She had borrowed the device from the 12th Division with Nemu and Akon's permission and had managed to link it to her apparatus in her tower. She was now sitting out here in nature enjoying the scenery and listening to the sounds of the wildlife when she heard footsteps approach her from behind.

She turned her head. Kasumi was standing several meters away. She looked troubled. Her expression and the furrowing of her brow indicated she wanted to talk, but was nervous about doing so. Rita smiled and set aside her tablet. She then patted the grass next to her.

"Come sit," she said. Kasumi did so and sat down next to Rita knees bent, arms wrapped around her legs. "Talk to me," Rita told her.

Kasumi sighed and tilted her head to look at the backs of her arms. "I…heard about how you saved my life. I wanted…to thank you."

"What else? Just looking at you I know there's more to it."

"I…spoke to Kyoraku Shunsui. He happened to see me earlier as I was walking around aimlessly."

"Oh?"

"He…told me about the small drink you had with him and the other original captains. Unohana Retsu talked about you fondly. I…I was wondering if she and I met the same person. My father even, he said that you diligently helped him look for me, even though you didn't know it was me he was looking for."

Rita smiled. "You were always welcome to my abode Kasumi."

"I couldn't trust you!" Kasumi exclaimed tilting her head down against her forearm, "After what you told me, how could I? You nurtured my trust only to destroy it."

"So why talk to me now then?"

Kasumi picked her head up, "There are things I want to know. Questions I have. You would always say that setting me free was outside your jurisdiction. Did you ever try?"

"Multiple times. I was always turned away."

"How many times is multiple?"

"So many times that I've lost count. But I really tried Kasumi. Even before you were taken against your will by those togabito whose souls you erased from my domain, I tried to get you out of hell."

"Wh…why?" Kasumi was almost certain Rita hated her.

"I've said it before: Hell should never have been your home."

Kasumi was speechless. She opened her mouth like she wanted to say something, but no words would come.

"The conversation was always the same between the Soul King and me, just with some slight variation." Rita cleared her throat. "Your majesty please let me let Kasumi free. She doesn't belong in this world. And he'd say 'Rita she may not have belonged there at the beginning, but she belongs there now. It's too late.' And I'd say 'She doesn't understand. Let me help her before it really becomes too late'. Or after your rape I would say to him 'She's already fallen so far. She needs to be let go. She's crying on the inside, let her out. You're not being fair'. Either way he'd say 'No.' and I'd answer. 'Why not? Why are you punishing this woman who never deserved any of this?' And he's say 'We do not know if she deserves it or not. Her origins are unknown to us.' And I'd say 'She was born here! I'm sure of that!' And he'd say 'Then find me the evidence. Until you find me the evidence I won't let her free'. I kept complaining though. It wasn't right for you to go through that. None of it was."

"If you cared so much," Kasumi said, getting snappy, "Why didn't you protect me when I was raped?"

"Kasumi I need to do my job as much as I was trying to help you."

"Your priorities suck."

"If I got fired I wouldn't have been able to help you at all. Would you have wanted that?" Rita shot back. Kasumi said nothing. "Your silence speaks volumes." Rita took a deep breath. "In hindsight I guess I did have one choice I could've made, but didn't."

"What do you mean?" Kasumi asked.

Rita sighed. "When I first was aware of your existence there were times when I contemplated taking you to my abode and raising you as my own. But for every time I thought about it, I thought of several reasons not to."

"Such as?"

"Such as: I didn't know the first thing about raising babies. I didn't know where you came from or what type of soul you were. I didn't know if showing you special treatment would even be allowed by his majesty."

"You interfered with Unohana Retsu."

"To combat _you_," Rita reminded her, "And she was already a girl by that point. You were a baby."

"So you let Zurik find me first."

"…No."

"Why did you hesitate?"

Rita sighed, "I didn't let him find you, but after he found you that closed off any chance of me being allowed to raise you instead. I actually was there when he found you. I didn't approach afterwards. I figured you would be safe with him. I had no idea what he had in store for you. That's why I hired Codex to protect you to an extent."

"Codex did have a good head on his shoulders it seemed."

"His sentence was longer than yours ever was. He was a very evil man, but he is someone who proved that my system can work. After being tortured by me for so long he became a better person, started doing jobs for me. At first he did it just so he could slowly get back to where it was he belonged and escape this place, but the more he did for me, the more he started to realize he actually enjoyed being a good person. He was already well on his way to making up for what it was he was originally sentenced for by the time he met you. The old Codex when I first sentenced him was a man more evil than Hebiga Shinigeki."

"That's…kind of hard to imagine."

"For you perhaps, but I haven't forgotten," Rita stated.

Kasumi sighed and looked up at the clouds. "What do you think it would've been like, raising me as your own?"

"Chaos," Rita answered. The two of them both laughed at the obvious answer and how bluntly Rita had given her answer. "In all seriousness though," Rita said, wiping a tear from her eye, "I think it would've been a better lifestyle than how you wound up. However," Rita smiled, "It would've been harder to let you go and I don't know how well you would've coped with some of the revelations. I never would've been able to reincarnate you if I chose to raise you. I would've let you stay with me, a free spirit," Rita smiled, "my little girl. If I knew now what I knew then that would be how it would've been."

Kasumi saw the genuine smile on Rita's face. With all the experience and knowledge she had now, she could really sense Rita's genuine feelings towards her. Rita had a soft spot for Kasumi. She was the only togabito that Rita cared for. Kasumi was a life that she valued.

Before Kasumi could say anything Rita stood up. "Kasumi, I can never begin to make up for not acting when I should have. The truth is I'm terrified of his majesty and his enormous power. We all are. However, there are things you do not know, reasons that we all must follow him and in the interest of self-preservation and atonement I will never cross him. If I was a different kind of person…no…if I wasn't so selfish and willing to risk my neck for someone I care about instead of making excuses, a virtue I learned while in the company of Kurosaki Ichigo, I would've torn apart every last togabito that hurt you myself." The glare on Rita's face sent the message that she wasn't kidding. "And so, Kasumi, to at least take a step in the right direction, right here, right now, I'm going to let you have your way." Rita drew her thumb across her neck. "Punch me. I will not defend myself. I permit you to strike me with no repercussions at all."

Kasumi just stared.

"This isn't a joke. This is not a test. Attack me, it's what I deserve for how I've treated you, or so you believe. I want to show, want to prove that you can trust me. Go ahead."

Kasumi didn't even hesitate. She got to her feet, made a fist and socked Rita in the face, sending the warden tumbling to the ground as she twirled and fell on her stomach. When Rita got back to her feet there was a huge red mark where Kasumi had hit her. What shocked Kasumi most was that Rita was smiling. "Do you feel better?"

"I…" Kasumi was just unsure how to process the situation before her. Rita had done exactly as she promised. She wasn't pranking Kasumi, was not testing her. Rita had just let Kasumi wallop her in the face and took it full force, letting only her natural reiatsu lessen the damage she would have received. Also, she was smiling and she was asking Kasumi if that helped her in any way by letting her vent her anger like that. Was Rita always like this? Kasumi didn't know.

"Kasumi, about twenty years ago you said that you thought it was terrible that I was the only person you could talk to and trust; the only person that could help you celebrate two thousand years of being number one. I've…never regretted our strange relationship. And all I've ever wanted to do was help you and be there for you when you were lost. Any reason I can give for never approaching you in person is little more than an excuse given what I know now, but I want to be a friend for you Kasumi. I always have wanted to be your friend." Rita started to choke up. "I always thought you deserved at least that."

"Rita," Kasumi said only to sit down and gesture Rita for her to do the same, "Will you…tell me a bit about yourself?"

"H-huh?"

"It was something Kyoraku Shunsui said. He said 'Rita didn't just come out of nowhere to make your life miserable, Kasumi'." She omitted the –chan suffix Shunsui had used when he addressed her. "'She has her own life and history just as you have yours. We all are the stars of our own life stories. Your story is far more tragic, but…maybe if you listen to Rita's story, maybe you might understand her a little more and maybe you might not hate her as much.'"

Rita just smiled. _Honestly, that man…_

"So tell me," Kasumi said with genuine interest, "How did you come to be Hell's Warden?"

Rita sighed and switched her tablet from Sleep Mode to Off. She then looked at Kasumi and began in the most cliché way possible. "Once upon a time there was a girl born to a family of six children. She was the second oldest in her family…

* * *

><p><strong>Shiba Manor<strong>

Ichigo was sleeping soundly in the room he and Orihime were sharing. He was snoring loudly and sprawled out on the bed. Yesterday had taken its toll on him so he needed most of the day today to just unwind and take it easy. Meanwhile, Tatsuki had come over and she and Orihime were currently scarfing away food at the table, a scrumptious buffet prepared by the Shiba clan chefs.

During the meal, Tatsuki brought up something she had come over to talk to Orihime about. "I saw Kallen during that whole apocalypse thing," she stated.

"You saw Little Red?" Orihime was ecstatic.

Tatsuki nodded. "Yeah and she's happy to know you're doing well."

"How is she doing?"

"She's um…"

"I want the truth," Orihime said with a serious look.

Tatsuki sighed. "You're not going to like it."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Ago<strong>

With the chaos finally in serenity, Tatsuki and Kallen finally had a chance to talk. They stood leaning against a wall in front of a house that was still standing, by a vending machine that was still working where Tatsuki had purchased two cans of canned juice.

"So…about Big Blue," Kallen began.

"Huh? Something else you want to know?" Tatsuki asked, taking a drink.

"If you're her best friend, where were you when she was suffering?" Kallen turned towards Tatsuki. "She said you all didn't want to help fight, but you're still her friend. Why weren't you at least around to comfort her?"

Tatsuki sighed, "Yeah, I'm a terrible friend. I put my own needs first. We've met once before you know: you and me."

"We…have?"

"Remember that trip your group took to Karakura, several years ago," Tatsuki cracked a nervous smile, "I was down on my luck. I nearly tried to kill you."

"That was you?" Kallen asked, leaning forward off the wall, turning her head to look up at Tatsuki.

The older woman took another drink. "I was going through a rough time. At the time we had already lost Ichigo, the glue that held us all together. And…a few days before you arrived…I thought Orihime had gone with him."

"Huh? What do you mean? She was alive."

Tatsuki put her foot on the wall, "People like her, me and her husband, we can sense what's known as reiatsu. It lets us sense other people like us. I couldn't sense hers, but I guess that was because the source of her power was taken from her."

"The source?" Kallen asked.

Tatsuki pointed to her hair as she put her foot down and put the can on the ground, "She used to wear these floral hairpins," she put her hands down and went to pick the can back up, "Now she just carries them, but at the time, she'd lost them."

"But what about that necklace? That's how she showed me she had this reiatsu thing," Kallen stated.

"I think that may have developed a little later as she became prideful in being a part of your group. At the time though, I couldn't sense her at all. Her reiatsu was sealed inside her body with no way out. When I saw her though, she gave me hope, told me that Ichigo _had_ to be alive. I went to the coast and I trained my butt off. I was waiting for the day when Ichigo would return and we could finally tell Britannia to go fuck itself." Tatsuki spoke with annoyed expression, but her tone made it obvious she was annoyed with herself. "I didn't learn about Orihime's suffering until much later. In hindsight pairing up with you guys may have been the better idea. I _know_ my outburst was caught on the news, even though Britannia pushed it under the rug."

"Oh yeah I heard about that. People are still referring to it as the 'Napalm Café Incident'."

"That was the second time I thought Orihime was dead," Kallen said with a serious look, "But she was travelling with Lelouch. Ichigo saved her when her Burai exploded, so he told me. He was still around. He just didn't want to be seen."

Kallen leaned up against the wall looking down as she processed all of what Tatsuki told her, letting it sink in.

"By the way," Tatsuki asked as she stood up straight and tilted her head towards Kallen, "What have you been up to lately. Orihime said you were down on yourself, but that was two years ago. What are you doing these days?"

The question only seemed to make Kallen more depressed. "I was asked to pilot the Guren when this madness started. In reality…I still haven't done anything with my life. Lelouch suggested I join the Black Knights, Empress Sumeragi suggested I could become part of the JDF." Kallen sighed depressingly, "I just don't know what to do."

"What about college?" Tatsuki asked.

Kallen looked even more miserable than before. "I flunked out of my first college because I didn't apply myself and because I spent so much time faking illness when I was with the resistance, my grades suffered."

"I see," Tatsuki said. The red sky above began to give way and was replaced with a starry night sky. She sighed as she finished her juice, crushed the can and threw it away. "I have to go."

"What? Already?"

"This battle isn't over yet. There's still more that has to be done on the other side."

"Then I want to come!" Kallen exclaimed, scowling fiercely.

"You can't," Tatsuki said, back to her.

"Why not?" Kallen shouted angrily.

"I'm not saying it to be mean. I'm saying it because you can't see spirits. I'm human that's the only reason we're still talking. If I was a soul reaper I would've vanished about forty seconds ago. You don't have reiatsu Kallen. You can't fight alongside us no matter how much you want to."

Kallen stared at the ground, fists balled. "But I…I have to fight." Tears splashed the ground. "The only thing I know how to do is how to fight! It's the only thing I'm really good at whether it's fighting to protect someone or protect some_thing_." Kallen looked up and shouted in tears. "If I can't fight then what the hell am I good for?"

Her outburst alarmed Tatsuki as her pupil shrunk in momentarily. When it regrew she turned around to face Kallen. "I used to think that way too."

"Huh?"

"After high school I didn't think I could just return to my normal life after everything that had happened," Tatsuki continued to explain, "But I knew what I still wanted to do, the life I still wanted to lead." Tatsuki clenched a fist and smirked. "That's why I became a Martial Arts teacher!" She lowered her arm and looked at Kallen as she put her hand on her hip. "When you were young, didn't you have any dreams, any aspirations or goals?"

"All of that was taken from me when Britannia took this country," Kallen growled.

"Bullshit," Tatsuki told her. Kallen looked at her in confusion. "The one who's currently taking their future from you is you. 'If you cling to the past or desire to persist the present you will be left behind in time. Only if you look towards the future will you be able to step forward and keep moving.'"

"Who…said that?"

"Lelouch," Tatsuki told her.

Kallen's eyes shivered.

"Anyway, I really need to get going," Tatsuki said and emitted her flaming wings, not feeling that she needed to enter her final form for transportation purposes. "When we return, I promise you you'll get to see Orihime. I promise." Tatsuki then took off.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

Orihime was now staring at the table in depression, trying to think of ways she could possibly cheer Kallen up.

"Hey," Tatsuki said putting a hand on Orihime's shoulder, "Relax, there's nothing we can do about it now. We need to focus on what's important. We have to save Kallen's life and everything else that matters first before we can worry about their future."

"I know, but…" Orihime trailed off.

Tatsuki bopped her on the head with her knuckles. "Hey, come on, the Orihime I know wouldn't get all mopey. She'd put on a smile or start—"

"Excelsior!" Orihime shouted out of nowhere and thrust her fist high into the air.

"—daydreaming…" Tatsuki trailed off.

"Huh? You say something Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime asked.

"Never mind," Tatsuki sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Earth<br>United States of Japan  
>Kozuki residence<strong>

"No, I don't know what's wrong with her maybe you can talk some sense into her," Kallen's mother shouted at the person she was speaking to on the phone. "She's your daughter too!" she said, now making it obvious the person it was that she was speaking to.

Kallen could hear the argument over the phone, downstairs in the kitchen upstairs in her bedroom. In the hot summer atmosphere, Kallen was lying face down on her bed, topless, head in her pillow, just thinking. For three years now she had a small town house with her and her biological mother, leaving her father and stepmother behind.

Her mother was so excited when Kallen managed to graduate and get into a good college, but then Kallen slowly let her desire to be back on the battlefront eat her life away. The confrontation with Zero hadn't helped either. Even after her conversation with Lelouch her life was a rut. She had a part time job at a Burger place and her own car and driver's license making minimum wage while her Mom worked in a corporate office. Kallen's connections could only get her so far she constantly found herself saying.

She flipped over onto her backside and stared at the ceiling, the light in her room off, arms out at her sides, palms facing towards the ceiling. Kallen had considered military positions, but she didn't know if she wanted all that red tape telling her what she could and could not do. She wanted to fly the Guren. She wanted to fight. More than anything she wanted in on that battle with Orihime.

Brought on by nothing, Kallen's sorrow slowly brought her to tears and she sat up clutching her pillow and just started crying. She felt useless as her current life was not how she ever envisioned it. She had won back Japan, now what and at what cost? Ohgi was dead, Viletta was dead, Lelouch was dead and as she learned now Kent died in the apocalypse and for WHAT? What on this green Earth was all that fighting for and why couldn't Kallen just have reiatsu that, more than anything would make things so much easier.

She felt like her life had no meaning. She couldn't do it. She absolutely couldn't do it she told herself. She had no willpower. She needed to belong somewhere and she couldn't find where it was she belonged.

After her little cry Kallen put on a clean periwinkle t-shirt with white stripe running above the bust line and headed down the stairs for her shoes to go out the front door and got her keys from off the coat hanger, which contained the access key to the Guren SEITEN

"Kallen, where are you going?" Her mother asked.

"Out," Kallen said and left without another word. She took her car to the storage facility that she paid once a month to store the Guren for her and hopped into the cockpit before taking off out into the wide blue yonder. She didn't know why she never thought to do this before. She didn't have anyone to bother her, there were no traffic lights, no pedestrians to watch out for, and since she wasn't looking for a fight, there was something peaceful about being in the Guren's cockpit all by herself.

"Kozuki."

Oh right, there was that.

"Yes?" Kallen answered rather rudely as Tohdoh appeared on screen.

"Any particular reason the Guren is active?"

"It's mine isn't it? Do I have to have a reason?"

"I'll forgive your tone on a level of familiarity, but Kallen please understand that every time you pilot that thing it could the civilians into a panic. If nothing's wrong then taking off in it…"

"I know, I know," Kallen said, quickly in a bit of a whine. She gripped the controls tightly. "I just need it for transportation purposes. I'm going out to an island for solace. I'm not intending to bother anyone."

"I would appreciate being told next time you intend to take the Guren out for a joyride, Kozuki. Remember it's a military authorized combat tool before it is your plaything."

"I know that!" Kallen bit back. She then realized how rude she had just been to the director of military affairs. She looked to the side in shame and regret. "S-sorry."

"Apology accepted," Tohdoh told her. "I hope while you're having your moment of solitude you'll think about her majesty's offer." Tohdoh then hung up on her.

Kallen landed on one of the many islands surrounding her homeland and then sat down on the Guren's leg and leaned against appendage, staring out across the Pacific. She sighed. She was reminded of the time she spent with Suzaku when the two of them were stranded as she sat there, not knowing what to do. The ocean breeze felt good on her face, very calming.

Kallen tilted her head to look up at the machine she had taken with her all the way outside of civilization. Her mind started to play the memories of her time not only with it, but even back when it was the Guren MK II. Kallen wanted to fight, but not to help, at least not the kind of help that joining the military would provide. She sought battle to pursue her ideals. Now that the world was at peace she almost felt like she might never fly again. She was a wild beast trapped inside a zoo.

She began to daydream off into space as she pictured herself as a lion caged up as people walked by and looked at her oddly. No, not a lion, maybe she was a ferocious tiger or something similar. It didn't matter. Kallen sighed.

_What do I do? I know I promised Lelouch I'd get better, but I...I just don't know how to even make a first step. _She frowned. _Everyone I could talk to is either out of reach, wouldn't understand or gone. _Kallen clenched her eyes shut. _I can't do this! I need guidance! I need help. _Kallen put her head in her knees. _I'm so alone._

She started crying again. Again she didn't understand why she was so sad, but she was incredibly frustrated. She had to battle. She absolutely had to be able to support Orihime and her friends. If nothing else she had to be there for Leouch, but how? How did one even go about acquiring spiritual power? Was it just something you could just wish from the bottom of your heart to want?

As Kallen thought about this her head throbbed out of nowhere. She clutched her forehead as her mind suddenly went to memories of when she was attacked by Zero and how Lelouch had saved her. Something inside her was threatening to get out and Kallen could feel a harsh pressure deep within her body.

She began to pant. _What the hell was that just now? For a moment…it felt like my entire body was on fire. _

Kallen stood up and figured she might be able to blow off some frustration by chucking rocks into the ocean and seeing how far she could throw one. She watched the go one by one into the sea at a pretty far distance. It was when she went to go for the tenth rock that something happened. Not only did it sail farther than any of her rocks thus far, but it rocketed out of sight and created a pretty big splash. Kallen felt her arm hurting a little even.

_What's happening to me? I feel so strange._

What Kallen didn't know is that her body was slowly going through a transformation. In the time that she had spent both as Zero's attempted victim, in the battle against Hell it was tempering her body with low amounts of spiritual residue. On top of that, the normally harmless levels of radiation from being the pilot of a high level advanced Knightmare Frame were now starting to react to this spiritual residue. However, unlike Suzaku who was born with spiritual power—just not enough to see spirits—Kallen didn't have any spiritual essence of her own. Thus her body was begging for some sort of spiritual release like a man with blue balls or a woman about to climax in orgasm. The only problem was finding a way to release it. Thinking about it fired it off into her brain and throwing all those rocks repetitively had gotten it wound up in her arm. Furthermore Kallen didn't understand that this was happening to her and therefore had no idea how to solve the problem.

She climbed back into the Guren, feeling that if something was going to happen to her she wanted to at least be in civilization where a bystander might be able to intervene on her behalf if she started to feel lousy and collapsed in the middle of the street.

Upon returning to civilization, Kallen decided to visit a hospital where they accepted walk-ins for routine checkups without any checks of a person's identity. Some hospitals even catered this service for a pretty cheap price. Kallen filled out a little form sheet when she arrived at the hospital of her choice and then waited to be called. After the nurse called her in she entered a room and was asked to remove her pilot suit if possible. The nurse also asked for her autograph. Kallen might not have been easy to pick out of a crowd and it wasn't like anyone rushed to see a war hero the same way they would a movie star, but she was still popular enough that she managed to get free lunches and merchandise if she signed a couple of autographs if someone recognized her.

The woman that stepped into the room had light brown hair that came down only so far as the back of her neck. She had dark brown eyes and short bangs. She was wearing a white doctor's coat and was carrying a clipboard with her. "Let's see here. Miss…Kozuki?"

Kallen nodded. "Yes."

"Okay," the doctor made a check mark on the sheet of paper on her clipboard. She then held the clipboard down by her stomach and rocked back and forth on her feet. "I'm Doctor Kisaragi. I'll be looking after you today. What seems to be the trouble?"

"I…I just felt strange earlier. My brain flared up for like no reason and I started panting. And then I threw rocks into the water and all of a sudden I whipped one really far, like I couldn't even see where it landed, but I saw the splash."

"Um…okay then," Doctor Kisaragi said. She did what was routine, using her stethoscope on Kallen's heart and back, looked in her ear, and down her throat. She took her blood pressure, asked a few questions about Kallen's eating and exercise habits, weighed and measured her and even checked her body as she was a certified gynecologist as well as being just a general physician.

"Everything seems normal," Doctor Kisaragi said after taking Kallen's temperature and having it register at 37 degrees Celsius. "Are you sure you're not feeling well?"

"Now I'm not so sure. I mean…well you know about the whole apocalypse we all just went through?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. Oh wait, you're that Kallen Kozuki?" Doctor Kisaragi asked, putting her hand by her mouth in shock.

Kallen smiled with a sigh, "Uh huh."

"I see," Doctor Kisaragi took a seat on the stool. She smiled at Kallen. "I was really frightened when it all happened. My husband is a veterinarian and he's as much a pacifist as I am. We were in the car when it happened. I thought for sure we were goners when this big huge bug thing landed from out of the sky. It started firing lasers out of its eyeballs. I thought Yuichi and I were goners, but then…well you heard about those people in black cloaks right?"

"Y-yeah, of course. People are calling them shinigami right?" She knew what was really going on between her conversations with Tatsuki and Lelouch, but she didn't want to let slip that knowledge.

Doctor Kisaragi nodded. "W-well and I know this is going to sound strange. Despite the fact that I know he's alive…one of them is my onii-chan."

"Wow, really?" Kallen thought it was amazing that someone's older brother could be like that. She was suddenly reminded of Naoto and her brain flared up again. "Agh!"

"Ah, are you all right?" Doctor Kisaragi asked.

"Yeah, I…my brain just flared up again."

Doctor Kisaragi put her hand on Kallen's head her brain was pulsating unnaturally. "I think we'd best get you down to MRI."

While the two women walked, Kallen said to her doctor. "S-so you were saying about your brother."

"Oh, yes, Ichigo, he saved our lives and—"

"Wait, wait, wait," Kallen said, stopping in her tracks. "This is just a stab in the dark, but…your maiden name wouldn't happen to be Kurosaki would it?"

"Ah, that's right!" Doctor Kisaragi gasped. "D-do you know Ichigo?"

"I've heard of him," Kallen smiled, "Your sister-in-law, Orihime…she's my best friend."

"Oh really?" Doctor Kisaragi lit up. "Hime-neesan is your bestie?" Hime-neesan was how she referred to Ichigo's wife since Orihime treated her as such.

"Yeah, she um, was with me when I was with the Black Knights."

"Well then that practically makes you family," Doctor Kisaragi gave Kallen her hand, "Here, call me Yuzu, nice to meet you Kallen-san."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, Yuzu-san."

Yuzu gave Kallen an MRI and she was noticing residual abnormal brain waves in random locations of the brain. The parts that controlled Kallen's nervous system, had memory storage and controlled her vision were particular abnormal as if the neurons they were attached to had been firing off rapidly mere seconds ago.

Yuzu brought Kallen back to the exam room where she held up the transparencies of her scan. "I think it's because the flaring up calmed down, but I was able to catch residual rapid activity in your vision, nervous and memory center. They're not inflamed, but it was like you were rapidly using them simultaneously and they flared up considerably. I've never seen anything like it. It doesn't appear to be life threatening, but without knowing a cause."

"It happens every time I start to remember certain things," Kallen said, "I…" she stopped when Yuzu grabbed a cloth and dabbed her forehead.

"Hold still for a minute."

Yuzu then looked at the cloth and how it was rather damp. "You weren't sweating this much before. Something's going on inside your body and I'd wager that whatever it is it wants out."

"What? You mean like a baby? I'm a virgin I swear!" Kallen exclaimed.

"Kallen I checked your vaginal cavern I already know that's not it," Yuzu told her.

Kallen flushed in embarrassment.

"No, I mean like…how do I put this while still sounding professional?" Yuzu rubbed her head. "I think it's psychological while also being metaphysical. I think what's going on might be going on in your soul…sorry I know that sounds silly."

"Hey, after that whole apocalypse thing I'll take what I can get," Kallen said with a smirk. "And it's all right if you can suggest how I go about this issue."

"Well…I don't know. I mean I have a few suggestions, but I don't know what will happen once you release all this tension that seems to be going on inside your body."

"Tension?" Kallen asked.

Yuzu nodded, "Yes, your body is incredibly tensed up internally. But it's in stark contrast to your lifestyle. It's not the kind of life that would cause the level of tension going on in you. If anything you'd be under extreme stress or having a panic attack which would cause the tension in different areas." Yuzu paused. "I'll show you what I mean." She walked over to Kallen and clasped her thumb and forefinger around the muscle along her shoulder.

"OW!" Kallen exclaimed.

"I didn't even squeeze that hard," Yuzu said professionally as she let go. "And now you can't feel it at all, can you?"

Kallen realized that Yuzu was right the flaring pain that had been there two seconds ago was gone now.

"If you want to release this tension I have two suggestions: sexual release or furious grueling physical activity. Either way, I can't as a professional say I know what might happen once this tension is relieved. You might pass out, your heart might stop. There are so many risk factors involved, but it's the only way I, as a medical professional can help you. If Onii-chan was here he might have some ideas but…"

"I know. He and the others are preoccupied," Kallen got up off the table, "Thanks doc," Kallen prepared to leave, "I think I can take it from here."

"If you see onii-chan before I do give him my regards would you?"

"Sure thing," Kallen said with a smile.

Kallen left the hospital and flew the Guren back to storage. She then went home. "Oh, you're back," Ms. Kozuki said as Kallen walked in. "Everything all right?"

"I think so," Kallen said as she went for the stairs. "Mom, my room's going to be off limits for a little while all right?"

"Of course dear," Her mother smiled.

Kallen entered her bedroom and then stripped down naked. She shut the blinds and stood in front of the mirror looking at her body. She then cupped her breasts. _Sexual release huh? _Since Kallen didn't know what would happen to her she thought about going for Yuzu's first suggestion rather than being out in public.

She lay down on her bed and pushed the covers away. She began to please herself as the pressure built up. She reached plateau phase rather easily, but never seemed to get closer to climax. As her panting breathing continued for what seemed like forever, but was only ten minutes, she wondered if her heart might stop before she even climaxed. Kallen had masturbated before. She never lasted this long. Something was definitely going on here. She continued to feel herself up until she finally could feel herself approaching climax.

It was forty minutes before Kallen could finally feel herself getting close to release. _Almost there…just a little more. _Kallen arched her back as pressure continued to build and then finally she came, she came _hard_. Her fluids exploded out of her passage and her voice sounded for a solid twelve seconds in a loud continuous mode the explosion of pleasure nearly clocking in at two-thirds of a minute. As Kallen came down from her high at first she didn't feel different at all apart from feeling like she wanted to pass out from how fast her heart was throbbing in her chest. However, as she stood up to get her shirt, putting her hand to her face as the room spun from her getting up to quickly she felt a faint trace of something odd. She couldn't quite place her finger on what.

She put her shirt on, not bothering with her bra for now, and then opened the blinds. Her window was at stomach level. Anyone looking in wouldn't be able to tell that Kallen hadn't put on pants at all. She stared out into town and that's when it finally clicked. The sensation in her mind was telling her that there was…something far out towards the Northeast. She closed her eyes as they suddenly shot open. She had seen…people, no…not people like their bodies. Souls…they had to be souls she figured.

Kallen looked at her hand. It somehow felt different from before as if something within her body had changed. With the release of her inner tension, though she had yet to understand it, but soon would Kallen had finally done it. The half-Britannian, half-Japanese had spiritual power

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Oh do I hate to leave you here. Yes, I am finally giving Kallen some spiritual power. In the next chapter I intend to follow up on this IMMEDIATELY. Bad idea? Good idea? You guys let me know. Anyway I will do my best to update this as soon as possible, but I not only need dinner, but I also need a nap. Please review as you always do. See you later).**


	201. Nunnally's Favorite Hero

**(A/N: Before we begin, I would like to say that in my original run through I did not intend for Kallen to gain spiritual power AT ALL. I only did it because I had in-universe justification and you all kept banging on about it. So, never say I never do anything for you guys, mmkay? I will try to get to the invasion of Aizen between now and Chapter 203).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>United States of Japan<strong>

With her newly acquired spiritual power, though not yet understanding what it was, Kallen left the house yet again, but by now the sun was going down. However, before she got to the front door, her mother stopped her by calling out to her.

"Kallen."

"What?" Kallen said, standing in place at a distance from the door where she could reach out and open it.

"I don't know what's going on, but I'm your mother. If something's bothering you sweety, you can talk to me."

Kallen sighed and slumped her shoulders. "You wouldn't understand."

"This is about what happened a few days ago, isn't it? Just like back then you're leaving without saying anything to go off on a strange adventure."

"So what?"

"Kallen, I know you don't think the best of me. I haven't been the best mother to you, wanting to stay near you for my own selfish reasons, never giving you proper advice. I've been stuck since Naoto died. But, honey, please whatever you do, don't end up like your brother. Don't leave me crying in front of two gravestones."

"Danger has always been a part of my life since before I graduated elementary school," Kallen stated. "I'm used to it by now."

"That doesn't mean you have to actively seek it," Kallen's mother told her.

"What would you know?" Kallen said, turning sharply to face her mother, speaking harshly and scowling harsher. "We're only living together because I can't support myself and because I didn't want to live in father's house anymore. I'm Japanese and so are you! You haven't been the best mother. I know you've been trying, but that's the truth." Kallen pulled in her right arm at her side and gripped her fist, "I'm a warrior, a seeker of combat. I fight to solve my problems. That's the kind of person I turned into." Kallen stopped speaking harshly and her face turned to one of regretful anguish. "This is something I have to do. I know you've been really disappointed in me these last two years, but after what happened to Ohgi, what happened two days ago, there's no one I can really talk to you and you have no idea what I've been threw in the last four years. No one could ever understand what I've been through.

"Don't you see? I have to go. I have to find out who I really am. Am I a warrior who fights for virtue and in that case I should join the military, or am I just a girl who needs to get her normal life back on track. I can't answer that question."

Kallen's mother smiled at her. "Kozuki Kallen is a strong girl with a brave heart and soul. She does what she thinks is right. You may not be everything of how I expected you to turn out, but that part of you I know is the girl I helped raise."

"Mom," Kallen said almost in a whisper.

"Kallen if this is something you have to, then do it, but please," Kallen's mother's expression became worrisome, "don't leave me all alone. Now that your father's left me, you're all I have left."

Kallen nodded with a vigorous expression and then left the house. She fired up her car and went back to the storage facility only to remember she had no idea what to do next. She stood outside the garage that housed the Guren and looked down at her arm as she let it hang at her side, palm outspread.

Unsure what to do next, Kallen went over by the dock and sat down. _Well now what? _She asked. _This sensation I'm feeling, I'm willing to bet this is what that woman, Arisawa Tatsuki, referred to as spiritual power, but how do I utilize it? _She stood up after a moment of straining her brain for ideas. _Well if the world's already gone to hell and back like something out of a fictional universe maybe I should try adapting to those laws that I know. _Kallen tensed up her muscles and cupped the edges of her palms together. She tried her best to put all of the shifted weight to in between her hands. She then thrust them forward. "Hadoken!" Kallen stood in the firing position with nothing happening and no release of spiritual power at all and she felt incredibly silly, face flushing in embarrassment.

_Okay, let me try something else. _Kallen stood with her legs spread apart, fists at her sides, eyes closed, trying to find her inner center. She was about to compare spiritual power to the ancient folklore of Ki to see if it worked. Kallen tensed up her muscles and kept her mind at peace with itself, focusing only on the beat of her heart and her inner self. She opened her mouth as the inner, mental tension began to rise and then began to let out a scream of pride. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—" As Kallen built up muscular tension and opened her eyes, she could feel the spiritual power flowing in her body. _Yes, now this is more like it._ Kallen could feel the planks beneath her feet begin to give way. She leapt backwards only to find she leapt all the way to the concrete as the pier sank into the ocean. She felt the tension leaving her, but she quickly got back into position and continued to charge her spiritual power from square one. "HAAAAAAAAAAAA—" Kallen emitted her voice as she continued to let pressure and tension build, doing her best to mimic what she saw on TV. The concrete cratered beneath her feet in small little imprints small big enough for a mouse to sit in. The volume of Kallen's voice rose as she continued to feel the tension and the pressure. She was slowly lifting her arms up towards her shoulders as if lifting a very heavy weight. Small chunks of dirt and pebbles began to be lifted into the air as wind was suckered in towards Kallen's body.

_I've got it, just a little more. Any moment my hair should—_

Fwoomph!

Kallen's hair shot straight into the air from the wind beneath her feet. _Awesome and now, _Kallen extended her arms outwards at her sides. _Release!_

Kallen let go of her reiryoku in the directions of her arms the pressure waves tearing up the concrete she was standing on and shooting out for several straight meters to either side. Kallen panted. _Yeah, that's definitely like what I saw. _She began to feel woozy. _Oh, my head. _Kallen clamped her forehead. _Did I overdo it? My body's so weak._

What Kallen didn't understand was that the theory of ki was not like spiritual power. Although she'd charged the energy, by releasing it, she'd also released her body's inner energy and therefore was now weaker than when she first started. She was now, understandably, tired, but it had been a good way to confirm that she did in fact have spiritual power. Her body drained, Kallen dropped to her knees collapsed on the ground in a heap.

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>**th**** Division**

On the monitor screen, a zoom in on Earth and an anomaly alert began beeping in front of the desk of one of the division members. "Akon-senpai," he called out.

Akon came waltzing over, "Hmm?" He looked at the monitor. "Spiritual anomaly?"

"It's definitely human sir," the division member told him, "Shall I send someone to investigate?"

"I'll alert patrol corps. This is something they should be aware of. How strong is the signal?"

"Well right now it's barely at an unseated officer level, but a short while ago," The division member pulled up a graph that showed the reiatsu level of the area in question and clocked back into the negative x-axis from when the alert first showed up. "It was almost 5th seat level."

Akon blinked and stared.

"Oh my, is somethin going on?"

Akon whipped his head around. He saw Gin leaning against the inside of the doorway, hands out of his haori sleeves and in his pockets. "Ichimaru-taicho?"

Gin used shunpo and landed next to Akon, "So, what we got Akon-san?" he asked looping his arms behind Akon's neck and the member in front of the computer.

"See for yourself, sir," Akon said, gesturing to the computer screen. Gin's eyebrows raised with interest as he leaned forward to take look.

"And you're gonna bother Second Division bout this?"

"Of course, sir. It _is_ their responsibility."

"Now, now let's not make a fuss," Gin said, "Can we get a visual?"

"A…visual?" Akon asked.

"Yes please," Gin said holding out the 'e' in please.

A visual was soon granted showing one passed out Kozuki Kallen on the ground in a heap. Akon and the monitor member were taken in by how attractive she was. Gin shoved them aside so he could see. "Well dat's not too surprising."

"Sir?"

"Akon-san I want ya ta file a report. I'm gonna take care of dis. Ya don't need to go bother the second division." Gin walked over to the terminal next to the one being used and pulled up a database that he had an access password to. He then punched in a few settings and gestured for Akon to sit down. "We have dat chick on file." He said as Akon sat down and saw what Gin had pulled up. "Her name is Kozuki Kallen. She's of interest ta Lelouch."

Akon began reading the profile from the top.

Gin slapped him friendly on the back. "Imma go retrieve her and bring her ta Lelouch as a present. He'll be so surprised."

"But…sir—" Akon spun around in his chair.

Gin stopped walking. "Akon-san."

"Y-yes sir," The blunt way Gin had addressed him was unsettling.

Gin turned his head over his shoulder and opened his eyes a crack. "Are you disobeyin a direct order from yer taicho?"

"Wh-what? N-no sir. I-I was just stating an opinion."

"If yer opinions mattered you'd be da one wearin dis coat." Gin shut his eyes. "Got it?"

"Y-yes sir," Akon sweated.

Gin smiled and began to leave with a wave, "Bai-bai den!" He left with Shunpo.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** Division**

"So, we're all in agreement about this plan?" Lelouch asked, clacking together a six page, double sided document. Everyone either nodded their heads or gave utterances of approval. "Spectacular," Lelouch said plainly, "He handed the document to Urahara. Run copies of this and bring it to second division so they can distribute it to proper personnel."

"Why do I have to do it?" Urahara whined.

"Because," Lelouch said, biting down on the second syllable, "Talbumosuke isn't trusted and Byakuya-taicho, Unohana-soutaicho and I all have divisions to run. You're a free agent. I didn't say do it now," Lelouch looked out at the dark sky he could see clearly through the window. "It's pretty late."

"So, tomorrow we begin proper preparations?" Talbumosuke asked.

"Indeed," Lelouch nodded, giving the most serious he could look that could be mistaken for a scowl. "We have tomorrow and the next two days to store up and prepare for war. We need to be at one hundred percent if we want to charge at Aizen with everything we've got." The others seemed to nod and with that all 5 soul reapers separated and left.

As Lelouch and Talbumosuke began to split in separate directions the ex-arrancar lord looked at him, "You're not coming home?"

"I have business to take care of at the division first. I'm sure Rangiku's been neglecting her paperwork as usual and I'd like to have my office tidied up. Tell Susanna and Shirley I might be spending the night there."

"All right," Talbumosuke nodded.

"They're certainly getting along well," Urahara said as both men took off.

"It's circumstantial," Byakuya told him, "They have a common enemy to fight. Once this is over they'll certainly go back to hating each other."

Unohana had a serious concerned look on her face.

"Is something the matter?" Byakuya asked her.

"I was just thinking if we really are prepared for everything."

"We've done the best we can, Unohana-soutaicho," Urahara told her. "The rest lies on us."

Unohana took a deep breath. "Some things are easier said than done. We are ready to defeat Aizen in theory, but should something go wrong we cannot adapt well against him."

"It'll be tough, that's for sure. Aizen won't go down easy," Urahara agreed.

"No, he won't," Unohana said looking up towards the moon and stars and then repeated in her mind, _no, he won't._

* * *

><p><strong>10<strong>**th**** Division**

Lelouch returned to his barracks and immediately made for Rangiku's office. The door was wide open and, rather than finding a large stack of papers and Rangiku nowhere in sight or the room smelling of sake, he found Rangiku hunched over her desk, all of the papers in the out pile. Her head was tilted to the side with her breasts squashed against the desk. She was snoring and drooling on her calendar.

_I don't believe it. She actually bothered to all her work. _Lelouch walked over to the out pile and grabbed a few papers at random. He examined them. _And they're all correct too. _He brushed Rangiku's hair with the back of his hand. _Thank you, Rangiku. I appreciate it. _He put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it gently. "Hey," he called down to her in a low voice.

Rangiku's eyes squinted hard for a little while before they slowly opened. Lelouch moved his hand away as Rangiku sat up, yawned and stretched. "Mmmmm, taicho?" she asked, half-asleep as she turned to look at him, rubbing her eye.

"You all right?" he asked.

Rangiku yawned again, "I only meant to take a little nap." She stretched again. "What time is it?"

"About ten o' clock," Lelouch told her.

"Whaaaat? I've been out for three hours?"

"You were done since seven?" Lelouch asked.

"Uh huh," Rangiku said still a little groggy. She gave Lelouch a big smile as she folded her arms on the desk in front of her, "I wanted to prove to you that you can always count on me when it really matters."

"I'll remember that next time you try to get out of paperwork," Lelouch said with a smirk, thumb and forefinger extended under his chin.

Rangiku's smile vanished and she asked with a serious tone, "So how'd the strategy meet go?"

"Eh, fine," Lelouch said, rubbing the back of his head, "I'll start running drills tomorrow. I—" he yawned, "I need to get some sleep myself."

"You're staying at the division?" Rangiku asked.

"For tonight, yes. I still have some work to do in my office."

"Would you like some help?" Rangiku offered.

Lelouch smiled, "No, I'm good. You've done enough."

"Well if you're sure," Rangiku said getting up. "I—" she yawned. "I think I'm going to check in for the night and get a full night's sleep."

"All right," Lelouch said and left her office for his as Rangiku went into her bedroom. He found the door to his office closed all the way with a note on the door.

_Dear Lelouch,_

_Gotcha a present_

_-Gin_

_Dammit Gin, this had better not be another one of your practical jokes, _Lelouch huffed as he got his key card out to open his office door. Inside he saw the scattered stack of papers on his desk on his left and scanned his eyes about the room. Everything seemed to be in order. Nothing appeared to have been altered in any way as Lelouch's eyes scanned from left to right. Desk, filing cabinet, potted plant, bookshelf, Kallen on the couch, coffee table

_Wait what?_

Lelouch traipsed over to the backside of his couch where Kallen was laying down, fast asleep.

_What the hell is she doing here? _Further analysis of the situation indicated that, in contrast to two years ago—and what Tatsuki had told him—Kallen had spiritual power and enough to take on an 8th seat from what she was currently emitting.

Lelouch quickly grabbed his desk phone and called Gin up.

"Yah, hello?"

"Gin…why?"

"Oh so you found my present, didja?"

"Gin, why didn't you come to the meeting or go to the second division and let them handle this."

"Yeah see, problem with that first part is, we were all under strict orders not to disturb the meeting," Gin stated.

Lelouch sighed. "What is she doing here? Why did you bring her here? Why didn't you go to division two?"

"I'm gettin da distinct impression ya don't like my gift," Lelouch could practically see the smile on his face.

"Gin," Lelouch put strain in his tone.

"Oh, all right, all right, I'll play nice. She was emittin reiatsu and we locked in on it. Figured you know what ta do wit her better dan Kendra woulda."

"Why is she unconscious?"

"Found her dat way."

"Sure you did."

"I diiiid," Gin whined, "Have a little faith in me Lelouch."

"Did you do anything to her?"

"What kind of pedophilic serial rapist do you take me for, Lelouch?" Lelouch was silent. "Don't answer that. I really did nothin' to her, honest truth."

"Mmmhmm."

"She was exhausted from trying to temper her reiatsu. Ya Might want ta turn her over ta Arisawa after ya done speakin to her. Goin by what ya said at da captain's meetin we'll all be runnin drills tomorrow, you won't have time ta train her."

"Thank you Gin, I can think for myself," Lelouch said.

"Eh, just makin sure ya weren't about to do it yourself over some friendship sentimentality since Arisawa-san has experience bein a teacher and fullbring." Lelouch was silent. "Lelouch?"

"Yeah, thanks," was all he said and hung up.

By this point, Kallen was finally starting to rouse from sleep. Her vision was hazy at first until she looked up at the unlit ceiling above her. "Uuunn, where am I?" She heard the sound of footsteps from behind, but was too groggy to do anything about it as Lelouch flipped the lightswitch. "Agh!" Kallen exclaimed, grabbing a cushion and burying her face in it. When she finally could adjust she looked across the coffee table to see Lelouch sitting with his legs crossed, hands wrapped around his knee. He was wearing a black uniform and a white haori. _That's a soul reaper uniform. I did it! I really have spiritual power._

"So," Lelouch began, "You managed to find a way to this world. A pleasure to see you," Lelouch smirked, "Q-1."

"Lelouch," Kallen simply stared at him.

"One of my co-workers brought you to the Soul society after you passed out from trying to temper your own reiatsu. I found you here in my office. I just came back from a strategy meeting. Tell me Kallen, what did you intend to do by trying to come here."

Kallen leaned forward and slapped the coffee table with her hand, "I want to fight!" she exclaimed. Lelouch calmly raised an eyebrow. "I have to fight! I came here…I came here to fight at your side to fight for a cause I can sink my teeth into." Her strong eyes became anguished. "I need to find out…what side of me is the real me."

"If you're having an identity crisis why don't you talk to Ohgi?"

"What are you saying? Don't you remember what happened?" Lelouch looked confused. "You murdered him when you your other self."

"I did what?" Lelouch's asked as his eyes shrunk.

"Not just Ohgi, but Viletta Nu and their infantile daughter. I've also heard that the 'phantom killer' as you were called attempted assassination on Nunnally and Zero and also Empress Sumeragi. And there's at least fifty more! How could you just forget something like that?"

Lelouch palmed his face in horror. _I…I attacked Nunnally. I…killed an infant. Ohgi? At…at what cost did I stabilize my own future._

Kallen saw how pale Lelouch had turned. "L-Lelouch?"

Lelouch was shivering with fear. _Fifty more? Wh-what the hell? _

"Lelouch snap out of it!" Kallen chastised. Lelouch immediately stopped freaking out. "Lelouch…are you okay?"

"No," Lelouch answered, "No I'm not, but I'll manage for the time being. Kallen, tomorrow I'm going to bring you to Arisawa Tatsuki. She can teach you how to correctly utilize that power you've started to accumulate." Lelouch said and headed for his desk as he opened a drawer and took out a piece of notary.

"Why can't you?" Kallen asked him.

"Arisawa-san is the better teacher. She has experienced what you're going through and you can learn better through example than through theory. When my business is taken care of, I can explain everything she can't afterwards. Also," Lelouch said, signing his name on the note he had just finished scribbling. "I need to speak with Cornelia about something important so I can make a proper memorial garden."

"Lelouch?"

Lelouch headed for his door with the note to give to Rangiku to start proper preparations without him. "The people that I…that Zero devoured, won't come back to life, Kallen."

"Wh-what do you mean? Won't they be here?"

Lelouch shook his head. He looked at Kallen. "When you're devoured by a hollow and the beast is cleansed, only the dominant mind retains its form, the rest of the souls are little more than bits of reishi scattered through the Soul Society." Lelouch extended his arms outward a little, "Ohgi, Viletta and everyone else are a part of my soul now. Their lives live on within my very soul."

"What would happen if you were to die again?"

"The souls would break down, I assume we would all be able to be reincarnated." _I have such a scar on my soul now. This is something else I now must atone for. _"Kallen, I'm bringing a note to my subordinate and then I am checking in for the night. If you find the couch not to your liking, wake me and I'll bring you to a guest spot in the barracks."

"Uh…sure," Kallen said.

Lelouch left and came back so soon later that Kallen hadn't yet processed everything. "Kallen," he said as he was halfway across the room.

"Y-yes?" Kallen asked, her stance rigid.

Lelouch smiled warmly at her, "Thank you for coming."

Kallen smiled with pride, "Your welcome…Zero."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**Lamperouge House**

The bed had been rather cold without Lelouch around. It was the first time since marrying Shirley that Lelouch had actually stayed away from the division for the evening. The two women were able to use platonically use each other for comfort. Right now, Susanna was helping Yuna with her duties. The 7th division captain was still recovering from her battle with Ichigo, but then again so were Ichigo, Kenpachi and Stefan. Shirley and Clovis were in class and Marianne was spending time with the other Royal Guard members, going over the battle plan. Euphie was in her office. The only two people in the house, besides Lelouch were Nunnally and Cornelia.

Currently the general-in-chief and the captain of squad 10 were talking about the deaths the latter caused as Zero over some morning tea.

"Yes, I can certainly get you a full report brought to your desk of the obituary list. Why didn't you ask me about it before?"

Lelouch sighed. "Lack of care, concern only about the end result." He stared at the liquid in his cup. "Also I didn't think anyone important would actually get hurt." His face became anguished. "I can't believe I attacked Nunnally."

Cornelia put her hand on Lelouch's. "You couldn't go through with it."

"What?"

"I reviewed the tapes myself. You were unstoppable, Lelouch. Suzaku was already down for the count and you had Nunnally in your web. She called out for you. She wanted you, more than anyone else to protect her."

"I…was?" Lelouch was shocked.

"With Suzaku down and me halfway across the planet, she knew neither of us could help her. When it comes down to it: her first instinct is always to lean on you. You've taken such good care of her. She misses you. She still cries every now and then because you're no longer around, sometimes to sleep. I do my best to support her, but you left a huge hole in her heart, Lelouch. Even though she knows she can see you again, she still wishes you could be around every day. She loves you, purely and innocently. You're her big brother: you beat back the things that make her afraid. She's almost dependent on you."

_Nunnally_…

The sound of wobbling pottery alerted both Lelouch and Cornelia. "Nunnally, you don't have to eavesdrop. You can sit in on the conversation."

Nunnally maneuvered her wheel chair into the room. "I wasn't eavesdropping, not the whole way through anyway. I heard you talking about me and what happened with that monster and I…that was…actually you…big brother?"

Lelouch sighed. "I'll tell you everything, Nunnally."

"I'm sorry, I just never got around to it," Cornelia said to Lelouch.

"It's quite all right. I can tell her what's been going on with me for so long."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hours Later<strong>

"I see, I'm glad you told me."

"I'm sorry for lying to you for so long."

"It's all right. I knew a lot of it already. Cornelia told me a little bit, just not all of what you've been through here in the Soul Society."

"I never meant to hurt you," Lelouch said in anguish. Nunnally moved over to him and caressed his hand.

"I know you never would. I love you big brother because you've always done your best for me."

"Nunnally," Lelouch smiled at her.

"Lelouch, why don't you take the day with just your sister?"

"What? But what about—"

"Lelouch, I'm a trained military professional. Trust me, I can take up some of your slack work."

"Thank you, Cornelia."

"Hey, what's family for?"

"Group hug!" Nunnally chimed.

"What?" Lelouch said flatly only for him to be sandwiched between his sisters. Lelouch put one arm around either of them, smiling in content.

* * *

><p>Rather than wheel around Nunnally in her wheelchair, Lelouch instead decided to carry Nunnally over his back like he used to. Considering how great of shape he was in, he could support her weight no problem. He had a direction he wanted to go in. If Nunnally's eyesight wasn't psychosomatic, then maybe the same procedure could be done to give his sister her legs back. It was worth a shot, hence why he was going to division twelve.<p>

However, he took the scenic route, letting his sister lean over his shoulder to arms looped loosely around his neck, smiling next to his ear as he carried her all through his home for the last near century and a half.

"This place is so amazing, Lelouch. When I die, will I get to live here?"

"It's way too early for you to be thinking of such things, Nunnally, but yes, you will live here. You're my sister and I'll take good care of you like I always have."

"Oh how cute!" Lelouch heard the outcry and turned to his left to see Isane with a bag of medical equipment she appeared to be bringing towards her division. "Lelouch-kun is that your sister?"

"Yes," Lelouch nodded, "Nunnally, this is Kotetsu Isane, Isane this is my little sister Nunnally, the Empress of Britannia."

"Oh," Isane said, taken by surprised and bowed, "Good day to you, Empress."

"You don't have to bow. If you're a friend of my big brother then that makes us friends too."

Isane smiled, "Lelouch-kun how did you get so lucky to be given such an adorable little sister?"

"Luck of the draw?" Lelouch asked with a goofy grin, taking a stab in the dark.

"What do you do around here Miss Isane?" Nunnally asked.

Isane gave a shallow bow, "I'm the fukutaicho of the fourth Division. The fourth division is the medical department. I heal people."

"She's no slouch in combat either," Lelouch told Nunnally, "As I told you, every Soul Reaper is outfitted with a weapon called a Zanpakuto. To be a vice-captain you need to have its Shikai fully mastered to be considered qualified for the position, though there are rare exceptions."

"Are you showing your sister the Seireitei?" Isane asked.

"Well my mother and sister already did that yesterday. I was going to introduce her to everyone and spend some time with her. Also, I was hoping to cure her legs."

"Why not just come by the division. I'm sure Hinamori-taicho and I could try something."

"Are you sure?"

Isane smiled. "Anything's worth a shot. I'd be more than happy to try."

"I might be able to walk again?" Nunnally asked.

Lelouch nodded with a smile. "Yes."

"It won't hurt will it?"

"N-no of course not. We're not putting you in surgery," Isane told her.

"They'll use that special kaido thing I told you about," Lelouch said to Nunnally. "It'll be like putting your skin under a warm light bulb or by a heater." He looked at Isane. "I don't know if you really can cure her legs, but I'm very grateful that you're willing to try."

"What are nakama for?" Isane asked with a smile. Lelouch just smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>**th**** Division**

With Momo busy making preparations for the battle, responsibility fell completely on Isane. First she gave Nunnally an x-ray to determine which parts of her legs and spinal column were actually afflicted. Even though the trauma wasn't physical because it was caused by Charles' geass, the impulses sent to muscle control still were shut off like an actual paraplegic. Lelouch was asked to just wait patiently.

Isane spent a good several minutes examining Nunnally's X-ray. Since the legs were not broken naturally she wanted to make sure a simple kaido procedure would work. From examining the X-ray, Isane found she'd have to be nice and precise with her Kaido in order to cure Nunnally, else she could run the risk of giving her "Kaido fever" an affliction caused by overloading a healthy body with healing kido. However, this was nothing Isane felt she couldn't handle. She was a vice-captain this was almost child's play to her.

She had Nunnally lay flat on her stomach on cold table while Isane carefully outstretched the crippled girl's legs. She started with Nunnally's spinal column, counting vertebrae up from her tailbone. With a single, gloved finger pressed firmly into Nunnally's skin, right over the bone, Isane controlled her reiatsu properly to send out small waves of kaido to heal Nunnally's "injury".

"That feels good," Nunnally said. The sensation was very much like the gentle sensation of her back being stroked like she was a domestic cat.

"Please stay still," Isane told her. "This next part is very important."

Nunally did her best to obey, staying perfectly still. Isane draped Nunnally's gown back over her back now moving to the girl's legs. She started with Nunnally's hamstrings and the back inside of her kneecaps. She only emitted small waves along the muscle and then placed her palm upon Nunnally's glutes in order to establish a flowing connection to her legs. She then moved down along towards Nunnally's lower legs. Her ankle, her heel and the ball of her foot, one right after the other, Isane cautiously emitted kaido into the young empress' body. After waiting a little while, doing her best to flow the reiatsu by moving her hands back and forth over Nunnally's legs, directing her own reiatsu in Nunnally's body, she then stood behind the young empress and clamped hold of her legs gently and emitted more kaido in a final jolt to revitalize them. It sent a shiver up Nunnally's spine to her brain and it made her pulse quicken, but it was a sensation like reacting to a jump scare.

"Well, if it worked, that should be it," Isane told Nunnally. "Try wiggling your toes."

"But my legs still feel numb," Nunnally stated.

"That's normal, but that'll wear off," Isane told her. "Come on, Nunnally. I know you can do it," Isane encouraged.

At first nothing happened, but then after a bit of effort her toe twitched. "Lelouch-kun!" Isane exclaimed.

"What? What happened?" Lelouch burst into the room fearing the worst, but when he saw Nunnally's toes moving all he could do was just stare. "Nunnally…your legs are working. Isane, a mirror, please."

Isane brought Lelouch a hand mirror that he held in front of Nunnally's foot at an angle that by turning her head she could see it. She was smiling. There was a tear in her eye. _I'll be able to walk again._

"Isane…I…words cannot express my gratitude. I—" Lelouch gave the vice-captain a friendly peck on the cheek. Isane turned bright red.

"I-It w-was m-my p-pleasure," Isane stuttered. While she had slept with Lelouch before, now that he was married she certainly hadn't expected that kind of gratitude. "S-she still needs to take it easy. It'll be a few hours before she can put weight on her leg. You'll have to carry her around for a little while longer."

Lelouch sat over by the table and gave his back for Nunnally to grab a hold of as he hoisted her onto his back again. "Then I guess I'll go see Byakuya, Hisana and the twins. It's been a while since I've seen Kyo and Isao."

"Give my best to them all."

Lelouch smiled. "Of course," his smile faded and turned into one of serious gratitude, "And thanks, again. You can't understand how much this means to me—to us."

Isane blushed. "I can estimate."

Lelouch smiled and then proceeded to leave the area.

* * *

><p><strong>Western Rukongai<strong>

"Again!"

"HOOOAAAAAH!"

With a fierce, roaring cry, Kallen brought her fist and slammed it into Tatsuki's palm. Because of her superior reiatsu, Tatsuki received no injury and Kallen felt like she had just punched raw steel. It had been like this for hours.

"Come on!" Kallen shouted as she went limp in the arms, hunched over panting, "All I've been doing is tiring my body out while you do that healing flame nonsense to get me right back on my feet! When do I actually begin to develop something?"

"Quiet! I have to be rigorous. We've only got a few days and both of us need to be on the front lines. Every time I use Iyashino-en, I'm essentially supplanting my own reiatsu into your body. Haven't you noticed you've been able to strike easier and more often before you collapse? I'm not even using my transformed states. You're still not strong enough or stable enough to actually handle a proper fullbring. If you want in on that battlefield you have to be able to get to a certain level and right now you're not even close. You should've known what you signed up for. I told you that you didn't belong here. This isn't just something you just jump into. You're lucky you have the advantage that I can heal you in seconds. I didn't have that. So let's keep going. You need to build proper stamina. You're getting there, but you need more. Now come on, do it again!"

With another fierce yell, Kallen charged.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuchiki Manor<strong>

Nunnally's legs were still a little sensitive so Hisana was nice enough to set up a blanket outside for her to sit on, legs curled underneath her while Nunnally talked to her children. Meanwhile, she and Lelouch sat on the porch while they watched the trio eat and have fun.

Hisana sat on her knees and sipped her tea regally. "You know this happy moment is all your doing, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you hadn't found Rukia when you did I would've contracted that virus that was going around in Inzuri. If that happened Byakuya-sama and I would've never had children." Hisana smiled at Lelouch. "I can go on living thanks to you."

"I just got lucky," Lelouch said, being modest, "If you had told Byakuya-taicho and I from the start what was going on, we would've helped you."

"Yes, I understand that now," Hisana said as she watched a petal fall from the tree and land on Kyo's nose. She sneezed. It was adorable. "Kyo cover your mouth!" Hisana called.

"Sorry, kaa-sama!" Kyo called back amiably.

"You're a really good mother," Lelouch told Hisana.

"Thank you," Hisana laughed, taking the compliment. "Anyway, as we were saying, I really have enjoyed these last seventy-five years. I never thought when I first laid eyes upon him that we'd be like this."

"He's a good man, Kuchiki Byakuya. You chose well." Lelouch smiled. "And he's lucky to have you. You two are a perfect match."

"Oh stop it, you're going to make me blush," Hisana said with a bit of nervous laughter. "We're married to different people. You shouldn't say things like that."

"I'm only saying it to affirm how joyous and mirthful your family is," Lelouch said, staring at Nunnally, "I've never really known what it's like to be part of a loving family. My childhood vanished when I was really young."

"Yes, so you've let us all know. But, Lelouch, you'll get to know what this feeling is like soon enough. Susanna and Shirley have to get pregnant eventually as long as you're trying."

"I know," Lelouch said with a depressing tone.

"You'll make as good a dad, if not better, than Byakuya-sama. I'll say this though: it's no picnic being a parent. I thought I was ready when it happened, but it's pretty much chaos and you'll be met with a lot of resistance. So as a friendly warning, let me tell you this: more than Aizen, your child will be the biggest obstacle you've ever had to face."

Hisana was smirking so Lelouch knew she meant that to tease him of how much the little toddler would drive him to pure insanity.

"Just because you've raised Nunnally and just because you've helped us by babysitting the twins when we absolutely needed it doesn't mean all children are as good natured as them. Look at Keiichi. He's a bit of a stubborn mule and constantly giving Shisato a hard time."

"He needs to stay away from Yachiru, she's a bad influence on him," Lelouch said, mostly in jest.

"I'm glad you came by. It's rare I get to have a heart to heart talk with just a friend. Sometimes you need to speak to people more than just the person you're married to."

"I think I understand what you mean," Lelouch said and then stood up. "I'm going to take Nunnally with me to meet Yuna and Nemu. Give my regards to your husband, would you?"

"Of course," Hisana smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Division Thirteen<strong>

Considering Ginjo's connections to the division, Ukitake's grounds were where Keigo and Riruka had been resting their heads for the past couple of days. Currently they'd both just come out of the bath and were lounging about the room he'd given them in their robes sitting in front of the foot of the bed on the floor. Keigo was showing Riruka more of his concert photos and videos off of his computer, which he brought with him. She was lying against him watching Keigo jam out like a rock star on the video he was playing.

When the video was over, Keigo put his computer on sleep mode and wrapped his arms around his girl. "Remember your promise."

Riruka tilted her head back so that she was looking at the side of Keigo's head. "As long as you keep yours."

"I won't betray your heart."

"Then I'll stay with you."

They kissed and Keigo grabbed her breast with his hand.

"Ah! Hey! I didn't say you could advance yet!"

Keigo removed his hand like he touched hot iron. Riruka covered her chest. "Pervert," she muttered under her breath.

"Riruka, what exactly are you holding out for? Are you afraid that's all I want from you?"

Riruka was silent for a moment before she answered with an honest, saddened, "Yes. I…I like you, I really do, but…but could you be faithful to me. You were the type of person that stared at everyone. You even tried to peek on Jackie that one time."

"I was a kid back then. Riruka, I'm a rock star. I have more fangirls than I know what to do with. But…none of them are you."

"I don't get it, what's so special about me?"

"You're the only girl who ever saw me for what I was and even though you always chewed me out, you never chased me away either or beat me up."

"You're just an idiot! I yelled at you because I thought so lowly of you, just like your sister."

Keigo sighed. "Please don't bring her up."

"You got my point at least."

"Riruka, I'm trying to be sentimental here and I know I'm failing. I'm not a romantic like Ichigo, or a sharp dresser like Lelouch, and I'm certainly not a smooth operator like Lelouch, but I still have feelings for you that I've never harbored for any other girl."

"You want me because I'm difficult."

"Do you see me chasing after Arisawa at all?" Keigo joked. "Even before I met you…I never really felt like I was anything other than a skirt chaser, but you're someone that taught me what it means to have an emotional connection to someone. I care about you not as a girl, but as a human being. You're my friend! You have been since Ginjo let me into Xcution!"

Now Riruka was the one feeling like the villain. "Keigo…do you promise, do you absolutely promise that you'll always cherish me?"

"Isn't that what I've been saying?"

"But what if I suck?"

"There are ways around that. I will make this work, Riruka."

The magenta-haired woman tightened her legs up by her chest as she became increasingly nervous. "You better keep your promise. If you break my heart…I'll disappear and you will never find me again. I…I'm really bad at this love thing." Riruka recalled the one time she trapped a boy with her old fullbring and forced him to be like her pet and how she eventually let him go. She was afraid that either Keigo would leave her or, even without her old fullbring, she'd use her assassin skills to force him to stay.

"You think I'm any better?" Keigo asked.

Riruka cracked a smile. "I'm just letting you know." She went over to the window and closed the blinds. She also locked the door. She straddled Keigo and put her hands on his shoulders. "Make me a real woman."

"Is it your first time?"

Riruka nodded with a worried look.

"Mine too, but I read a lot about this stuff, just leave everything to me." Keigo soon had Riruka flat on her back and there was soon hot, steamy sex going on in their room.

Keigo had Riruka crying out like a songbird. It was beautiful. It was romantic. It was love.

* * *

><p><strong>Sokyoku Hill<strong>

After meeting with Yuna in her office, who was enthralled to meet Nunnally, considering her to be the cutest thing she'd ever seen, Nunnally's legs were finally starting to settle down and, with Lelouch guiding her by the hand, since it had been so many years since she ever took steps on her own two feet, so that she didn't stumble and also because despite having her legs and eyes back, her constitution was another matter entirely.

Eventually he managed to bring his sister to Sokyoku Hill, just in time for the sunset. "Wow!" Nunnally exclaimed when she saw the colorful horizon. "It's so pretty."

"I wanted to be able to show you such an amazing sight, now that you can see again."

"Thank you, big brother," Nunnally said, giving Lelouch a big hug.

After a few moments of staring at the horizon, Lelouch and Nunnally sat down on the hill together, with Lelouch's arm wrapped around his sister.

_**Excuse me while I throw up before you give me diabetes.**_

_You know you really know how to kill an atmosphere_

_**Lelouch this is one step away from turning into an incestuous scene with you and your sister. You have the sunset, sweet atmosphere and you've spent all day with her.**_

_Go. Away._

_**Oh I intend to. I am NOT getting caught up in this. But yes, heaven forbid I try to stop you from having sex with your sister, **_she added sarcastically and then dived deep into the recesses of Lelouch's Inner World.

"Big brother, why does Mr. Aizen need to fight?"

"Because he's an evil man, Nunnally," it was the simplest explanation he could give, "People like him don't need a reason to make others miserable."

"No, there's always a reason even if it's not a very good one. People considered you evil, but you had your reasons too."

"Even if he has his reasons there's no reasoning with him. Aizen's made his choices already. Rita told us Kasumi's tragic history. I will spare you the details. She was someone who had reason to fight. Aizen doesn't. I've known that man for too long. I've thought about it for a while and all of this…is my fault."

"What? No that can't be true!"

"I killed Aizen. I put Talbumosuke in power. Talbumosuke falls in love with Mia. They are defeated. They have Kasumi who goes back in time. If I had never killed Aizen, even though I had to, none of this would've happened." Lelouch sunk his head. "No matter what I do, I just cause trouble! People follow me, but the biggest issues are always caused by my hand! I set the chain reaction off that caused Zero Requiem! I killed Euphemia! I killed Shirley! IT'S ALL ME!"

"Lelouch,"

Only Nunnally was allowed to see Lelouch this upset. He didn't even want Susanna or Shirley to see him like this. They put him on such a pedestal that he almost felt obligated to keep that illusionary pedestal from being broken. They couldn't see him like this, not for these reasons. They'd tell him it wasn't his fault, but right now he needed someone who could just let him vent, listen, and sooth him.

And Nunnally did. She put her arms around Lelouch. "Big brother's trying really hard. All he has to do is do this and everything will be fine."

"Yeah," Lelouch said, coming around sniffing. "This is it, right? The last hurrah."

"And then things will be okay again. Miss Rita will make sure Aizen is punished properly won't she?"

"Yeah," Lelouch wiped his eyes. "Rita will punish Aizen." _And I'll continue to set it up so that Kasumi can have a proper resolution as well. _This thought process then led Lelouch to say, "Nunnally, I'm sorry we have to be separated like we are. I told you before, if I could do it all over again, I'd want to be with you."

"Lelouch."

Lelouch pulled Nunnally in as tight as he could. "I love you, Nunnally."

"Big brother." Nunnally crawled around to get in between Lelouch's legs as he held her to his body as though she were a body pillow, cradling her like a pet. Nunnally was the one person he treasured more than anything else in the known universe. Even more than his own wives, Nunnally held a special place in his heart that no one could take away from him or should even dare to.

Lelouch stroked her hair. "You used to be the only thing that mattered to me and now even though I have so much more. You're still all that I want. I worry sometimes when I don't know if you're safe or not these days. Everyone always thinks I'm so strong, but when it comes right down to it, I'm weak. The only reason I can be so strong is because others place me on a pedestal as some sort of demi-god or amazing master of justice, when all I am is human. Nunnally, I will always love you no matter what. Even if by the time you come to Soul Society for real I'm no longer around, I will always love you, always."

Nunnally snuggled closer into her brother's embrace. "Lelouch, can we spend the day again together tomorrow too?"

"Of course. We can spend all day tomorrow and the next day just you and me," Lelouch said with a smile, keeping his tears at bay. "Before you have to go back to Britannia, I promise that we can spend as much time as we can together."

Nunnally squeezed Lelouch a little harder. "Thank you, big brother."

"You're welcome, Nunnally." There was a pause before he then said.

"Lelouch, you know how Cornelia said that I called for you when I was in trouble when you were a hollow?"

"What about it?"

"Well...I called for you because she was right, you're the first person I want to protect me because big brother has taken care of me since I was small. You've loved me since before I learned how to walk and long after I lost that ability again. Big brother is my hero!" Nunnally exclaimed as she clung to Lelouch. "That's why...that's why I love big brother with all my heart and soul and why you're the best big brother ever, Lelouch. You're my hero," Nunnally sniffed, "My favorite hero."

"Thank you, Nunnally," Lelouch told her as he rubbed her shoulder with his hand, "That means a lot to me." _And I'm sorry that these next two days…might be our last. Your hero...might have to disappear again. And if that happens...I hope you can forgive your favorite big brother once again._

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Ohhhh fuck, what am I up to now? Yeah, if you couldn't tell Lelouch is having a bit of a depression issue regarding his reaction to finding out what he did. I'll show Kallen's fullbring next chapter and then maybe we can finally get into actually invading Aizen's domain. Folks if there is ANYTHING you want to see before we start the actual fighting then now is the time to say something. Once we traverse into Aizen's domain it is the point of no return. I clock Soul Chess at ending at not going over 213, but I suspect it falling somewhere between 206 and 213. Oh and if you have an idea of what should be used to manifest Kallen's fullbring let me know. Right now my only idea is her pilot suit, which she's currently wearing. Now if you'll excuse me, I need sleep. Night folks!)**


	202. Lelouch Vs Aizen: Point of No Return

**(A/N: So forget 203, we're going to jump into fighting Aizen right the freak NOW! I apologize to the people that wanted to see more character development, but we're two days off, planning is finished and anything else would be so much as filler dragging my heels. I also apologize for whatever might feel like skimping on certain things, but I'm really eager to get to my novel and the only way I can do that is to finish this series nice and easy. Let's DO THIS! Oh, also, lemon warning. Yeah we haven't had a proper one of THOSE in a while :D)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>48 hours later<strong>

"All right," Tatsuki said as she healed Kallen for the umpteenth time, "You're ready. Show me what you've learned. Prove to me you belong on that battlefield."

"Okay!" Kallen said and stood still before assuming the initial stance she had originally taken when she collapsed before Gin found her. She tensed her body as a starburst of red formed around her and her hair blew up from the updraft. She maintained her focus, kept her rigid stance and then declared loudly, "Black Queen!" Instantly Kallen's the red energy turned jet black and converged on Kallen's pilot suit, which then became coated in a sleek, jet black armor with spikes adorned around her in a pattern that made her suit out to be like she was coated by the skin of a black, metal reptilian creature. Considering her powers came from Tatsuki's reiatsu they manifested similarly to hers, though not being the same. Kallen's power source was her pilot suit. She'd had it since she piloted the Guren MK II and red had always been her color even when she was still piloting that low rate Glasgow.

"Nice reiatsu, very good. I suspect you might be about here: Katachi no Ryu!" Tatsuki assumed her initial transformation level where all she did was emit her fiery wings, claws and tail. "Now," Tatsuki bade Kallen forward, "Come on!"

Kallen rushed forward and struck forward at Tatsuki's face, the martial arts expert blocked Kallen's fist with her left hand, twisted Kallen's arm out of the way and kneed her beneath her bust line before head-butting Kallen and sending her reeling back. Tatsuki rushed forward at a withheld speed to give Kallen time to react. Kallen put up her arm as a slot on the palm slid aside and revealed a glowing orange sphere as a fierce pressure wave of heat emitted and pushed Tatsuki back. Kallen, using Bringer Light, took a huge step back and closed the slot in her fist before rushing forward and leaping high into the air and attempted to come slamming down from above with an outstretched arm. Tatsuki jumped back to dodge, but as she landed Kallen opened her left palm and another slot opened. As she hit the ground a large pillar of radioactive energy erupted all around her, destroying everything around her within her personal space stretching about twice her height and sinking half of it. A small, unstable stalk of ground was left where Kallen was still standing. She leapt off it as she disintegrated and rushed at Tatsuki again. She sidestepped the woman's fiery fist and kicked into Tatsuki's stomach sending Tatsuki flying, but with her wings, Tatsuki steadied herself in the air.

"Keshitsu dama!" The ball of flame went barreling towards Kallen, but she knew how to counter. She opened her palm again and let out the radioactive energy as the large ball of fire came towards her. She slowed it down and attached it to her fist, like a magnet. She then sucked in the energy straight into the open slot in her arm.

"Girl's got some nice moves."

Kallen's right arm slot closed as her left arm slot opened and she extended her arm upward. "Radiation Pulse!" A thin laser of radioactive energy went sailing towards Tatsuki and she barely managed to dodge out of the way as the blast went sailing into the far reaches of the upper atmosphere.

"Not bad for a newcomer," Tatsuki remarked to herself. She took a stance as she faced back at Kallen as she imbued her arms with flame and dove towards the new fullbringer as she neared Kallen she stopped immediately and extended her arms out, letting out all of the fire in a continuous stream. "Koton-nan!"

Kallen countered with her radiation wave, but was unable to absorb the energy coming out of Tatsuki. She was, however, able to pull it apart and nullify it.

Tatsuki dropped to the ground and let out a breath as she returned to base form. "All right, not bad, Kallen. You're probably at a strong enough level to handle close to a base vice-captain."

"What? That's it! That's as good as I am!" Kallen was disappointed. She wanted to become strong enough to protect Lelouch, to be his bodyguard again.

"Kallen, we're out of time," Tatsuki told her sternly. "There's no more time I have left to teach you. Tomorrow morning is the battle. This will have to do."

"But Lelouch—"

"Will be fine!" Tatsuki exasperated to her. "He's had nearly a century and a half of training. Don't think that you can reach his level just by pushing yourself to your very limits and expect to be at his level. Fullbring by its very nature does let you start out at a higher level than an academy student. In fact, basic fullbring could put you anywhere between tenth and fifth seat starting out depending on the spiritual pressure you have accumulated prior to acquiring it. You're lucky you made it as far as you did in just a few days." Tatsuki scratched her head, "I imagine that has something to do with the fact that you obtained a proportional percentage of my spiritual power to reach this level with the amount of times I healed you and also because the Soul Society is abundant with every free flowing reishi. Without that, you would've never reached the level you are currently at. If we had more time it's possible you could've reached my next level transformation, but that's all you could've done without years upon years of training. In time, if you push yourself, you might have the stamina and skill to come close to reaching captain level or even my level since my final form has me much stronger than the average sealed blade captain, but you can't expect to just jump into things and master it immediately." Tatsuki looked down at Kallen like a teacher scolding their student, arms folded, "When you piloted the Guren, was that the first time you had piloted a Knightmare Frame? Of course not. You'd spent a short while piloting one already and I'm sure you'd familiarized yourself with how one worked first too. You have to crawl before you can walk and walk before you can run. Simple logic."

Kallen looked disheartened.

"Hey," Tatsuki said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "You did well. No one's going to think less of you for not getting to where you need to be. You did good Kallen. Lelouch will be proud of you for getting at least this far."

Kallen smiled.

Tatsuki stretched her arms up over her head and reached behind her back with one arm and grabbed that arm's elbow with the other. "So, what's say we call it a night yeah? Big day tomorrow."

"Before we do that," Kallen said, "Now that I can sense reiatsu and feel it. Can you show me just how strong you really are? When you fought alongside me, you were much stronger than you are now right?"

Tatsuki put her arms down and smirked. "Yeah, that's true. In fact, the form I used against you wasn't nearly as strong as it is now. My reiatsu in it is still superior to yours. When I first had that form I used it to defeat low level arrancar. I held back using its full strength. I would've clobbered you otherwise. However, I needed it to use some of my stronger techniques, techniques I can't use without activating it. I just didn't put my all into them. You would've been roasted otherwise."

"So show me. Show me your full power. I want to know just how strong you really are. I want to feel the difference between my power and the levels above me so that I have something to shoot for in the future."

"Well, all right, but if you find yourself struggling to breathe, I'm going to stop. This is the full power of my initial form," Tatsuki went into Katachi no Ryu's basic form and radiated out her reiatsu to let Kallen feel it. Kallen felt the pressure, but it did little more than made her wince. "The fact that you can withstand my reiatsu shows that your endurance is pretty high even though the full power of this form could crush you if I actually hit you full force. When I first obtained this form of my power, it had a dark side to it. My reiatsu was given to me directly from a captain level soul reaper, my sensei Fong Shaolin so my fullbring developed like that of a soul reaper's. I had another presence inside me and it fought to control my body. Eventually it got out, but then," Tatsuki charged her reiatsu as flecks of Ash began to appear around her body and she now had a skin-tight gray suit covering her body, "I learned how to control my power and put that inner spirit in its place. I became more powerful and suppressed her within me, which is how I obtained this form: Katachi no Ryu: Kaijin Hada. Like this I was more powerful than ever before. I thought I had mastered my power, but I was wrong, dead wrong."

Kallen could feel Tatsuki's current reiatsu. It was ridiculously high compared to hers. The energy that Tatsuki was emitting was more than three times that of when she first obtained the form. Like this, Tatsuki could defeat a mildly-experienced captain using shikai with relative ease.

"See," Tatsuki continued, "There was this Zanpakuto called Muramasa and he freed the spirit within my body. She took all of my power with her and she tried to fight the demon within Ichigo. She lost, badly. She freed herself because she thought I rejected her or hated her, but I never hated her. She was a part of me. If I hated her it would be like hating myself."

"So," Tatsuki's reiatsu climbed even higher as her wings turned leathery and her tail did the same thing, "She gave what power she was holding from me, to me and allowed me to obtain my most powerful form: Saigo no Katachi no Ryu."

Kallen now saw Tatsuki in the form she'd seen her when they'd fought together. Tatsuki's reiatsu was immeasurable by the low-level fullbringer's standards. She couldn't even fathom how Tatsuki could even be this strong. Kallen was doing her best not to suffocate under the weight of Tatsuki's spiritual pressure.

"Like this," Tatsuki said, "I am the most powerful fullbringer that ever lived. According to Ichigo I had a limiter on me when we fought Britannia. It has since been removed. When I first got this form, I was only as strong as the average bankai using captain. I trained to better myself and become superior to Ichigo's ability when he was in Bankai since he was always better than me, but that was Ichigo 20 years ago, at full power with me only one-fifth my full power. As I am now, I am five times as strong as the old Ichigo. It is a feat considered impossible by a fullbringer, but I managed to obtain it, because my reiatsu came from a soul reaper." Tatsuki stopped emitting her reiatsu, allowing Kallen to breathe normally. "Watch carefully," Tatsuki said and took flight. She extended her arm and took aim at an empty plot of land 10 acres wide. Using only a percentage of her maximum reiatsu to create an attack she released a baseball sized ball of flame that then went rocketing towards the ground and erupted the entire acre into an inferno that climbed several stories into the air.

"Whoa," Kallen uttered as Tatsuki lowered to the ground.

Tatsuki leaned back and relaxed her body as she returned to normal. "That," she said, "Wasn't anywhere close to being my maximum. That was," Tatsuki scratched her head, "Five, ten percent of what that attack is capable of. I just don't have the large enough area to show you."

"WHAT?" Kallen shouted.

Tatsuki folded her arms, "Pretty impressive eh?"

"That's more than impressive! That's insanity!"

"That's spiritual power," Tatsuki remarked. "Now, what's say we go get some sleep?"

* * *

><p><strong>Lamperouge House<strong>

Meals had been concluded at the Lamperouge household. Susanna was staying late at the division. Yuna wanted no leftover work to come back to since tomorrow would certainly be grueling on everyone and the lack of work for tomorrow morning before the start of departure would make for a relief of stress.

With that said, nothing could help Lelouch's stress. He was worrying and worrying about tomorrow. Who would live and who would die? Plans had already been distributed to the proper folk and it would be absolute chaos to ensure victory. Lelouch was rather unhappy about what he heard about what Aizen was capable of. With the powers he had stolen from Kasumi and the way the artificial dimension worked, Aizen could call upon indescribable powerful abominations and demons the likes of which the Soul Society had probably never faced or could fathom.

Lelouch was confident about the plan he had set up with the others, but would it be enough. In theory taking down Aizen should be possible with who he had selected to fight him, but fate just had that way of fucking Lelouch up the ass when he least suspected it.

The captain of squad ten was currently in the study. He was writing something out on his desk with a manila envelope sitting on the table next to it on his right side and several other pages of blank stationary fully used, both sides, on his left. With the moon out, only the desk lamp provided him any sort of light.

"To my esteemed student and friend Momo," he spoke as he continued to write the letter, "I—"

There was a knock on the door that interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Come in," Lelouch said, continuing to write in silence.

"Lulu," Shirley called his name as she stepped in.

Lelouch let out a deflated breath as he leaned back in his chair. "Finished your night class?" he asked.

Shirley nodded.

"Is everything all right?"

"That's my line. How come you aren't in bed? I know Susanna said she'd be staying late, but…"

Lelouch took a deep breath. _I can't lie to her about the truth of what I'm doing right now, but…if she the real reason why I was doing it…_ Lelouch breathed again. "I'm writing a last will and testatment."

"What? Why?" Shirley exclaimed fearfully.

"Shirley, tomorrow will be the most difficult battle of my life yet. I am just as mortal as anyone else on that battlefield tomorrow. If I die there will be no one to carry on the legacy of Zero without my word to say who it should be. I have to pass on my legacy someway, somehow on the offchance that I don't make it."

"Don't say things like that! You'll make it! You'll—"

"Life is always filled with uncertainties and my life has always intended to make me miserable when I really need things to come through. I can't take the risk. I plan for every eventuality, even the worst case scenario."

"Lulu…are you afraid of fighting tomorrow?"

"No, I'm not afraid to fight, nor am I afraid to die," Lelouch said with a tired tone, "But I am afraid to leave you behind, crying, both you, and Susanna."

Shirley walked over to Lelouch and hugged him from behind. "Lulu, if you're that afraid, should we cherish tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, tonight, if you're that afraid of losing your legacy, of leaving us behind, let's let tonight be the best night you've ever had. That's the least I can do, Lulu, since I'm not strong enough to go with you tomorrow."

"Okay," Lelouch agreed. He figured he could finish his will in the morning.

He went to his room with Shirley and the two immediately got busy with Lelouch making her cry out like a songbird as he masterfully made love to her.

"L-Lulu, it's too much," Shirley gasped, face redder than a slice of pepperoni, "You're making me come. Oh god…oh god I'm gonna come. AAAAAAH!" Shirley climaxed as she sat on Lelouch's lap, arms wrapped around him. She threw her head back, letting her body fall back onto the bed. While they were in the middle of missionary, Susanna happened to walk into the bedroom. Lelouch paused. Susanna folded her arms.

"What? Couldn't wait for me? It's not like I wasn't coming back tonight," She said with a sly smile. Both Lelouch and Shirley replied with a nervous smile and laughter. Susanna joined in by sitting on top of Shirley's face allowing the redhead to lick her from below while the silver-haired woman made lip to lip contact with Lelouch. Positions were swapped and rotated several times and eventually Lelouch had to make a choice whose body he'd release into. The slowing of his pace as he stroked himself while Susanna and Shirley were busy tonguing and scissoring each other caught the attention of the two women.

"Lulu, what's the matter?" Shirley asked.

"I think I know," Susanna said staring as sexual activity ceased on everyone's account. "Give it to Shirley," she told Lelouch.

"What?" Lelouch was surprised to hear her say that.

"You and I are both going tomorrow. You have the best chance of producing an offspring if you seed her," Susanna calculated. "Worst. Case. Scenario," she said punctually.

Lelouch realized she was right.

"No matter how much I want a baby, right now we need to ensure your legacy. I saw the will. I know you're worried. Shirley," she looked at the redhead.

"It was my idea in the first place," Shirley said. She extended her arm to Lelouch. "Come here Lulu. Give me your baby."

Lelouch stepped towards Shirley and straddled over her before plunging back inside her. Susanna fingered herself, watching the two of them until all three of them climaxed one right after the other starting with Shirley and ending with Susanna.

"Now we have a full normal change, minus the lower fertility rates in the Soul Society of you becoming a father," Susanna said as she sprawled out on her back and Lelouch withdrew from Shirley and turned over on his back.

"Yeah," Lelouch exhaled, exhausted.

"You two up for another round in a little bit?" Shirley asked. "We should make this night special since we don't know what tomorrow might bring."

"I never thought I'd hear that coming from you Shirley," Lelouch teased as he reached up and tickled her stomach.

"Stop it," Shirley laughed, responding to his touch.

"I'm good, if you two are," Susanna said, sitting up. "Lelouch-dono?"

"I'm good," Lelouch said, "Just give me a bit."

It took a little bit longer than expected for Lelouch to stiffen up again, but eventually round two was underway. Since this could very well be his last night with his wives, Lelouch wanted to try new things so Susanna was surprised when he inserted himself into her back door while he had her bent forward on her hands and knees.

"Ah! Lelouch-dono, that hurts."

"It'll settle in a second," he told her as he went in and out.

"Ohhhh," Susanna shuddered, "This feels so strange."

Shirley positioned herself underneath Susanna and began fondling her chest while the two exchanged saliva. Shirley then went over by Lelouch and straddled his arm with her breasts as she fingered Susanna's other hole. "Whoa, Susanna you're oozing like a fountain."

"It…feels…so…good," Susanna moaned loudly, "why?"

"It's a new experience," Lelouch said as he continued to thrust, "It feels strange to you and it's riddling you with a tingling sensation that you just can't explain. I always wanted to try this, but I would always change my mind, but as long as we don't know what tomorrow brings. I have no reason not to try."

"I'm going lightheaded. Go faster," Susanna moaned. Lelouch picked up speed. Susanna leaned forward into the mattress, gripping the sheets. "Oh my god. I'm going to come. I'm going to come with you doing me in the ass. Lelouch-dono!"

Lelouch felt up Shirley with one hand while he continued to go at Susanna from behind. He managed to get Shirley to climax before orgasming to Susanna without withdrawing from her. She orgasmed hard.

"Oh god, it's going inside me. I feel so naughty," Susanna groaned with pleasure as she fell forward after Lelouch withdrew from her and reflexively letting out a second spurt onto her back.

After that, Susanna, Lelouch and Shirley climbed into bed with the two women snuggling close to their husband, arms wrapped tightly around him to reassure him that they wouldn't let him go anywhere. Lelouch fell asleep on his back in their arms.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**8:00am**

Early wakeup call was mandatory across the Soul Society for those that were going to the invasion. Deployment was at 1pm and last minute preparations were underway. Breakfast was in the large catering hall in first division reserved only for special occasions. Kirio Hikifune had whipped up a huge feast for everyone. Contrary to her initial belief, she was going to battle so she was eating her own food. She wouldn't be fighting Aizen, but she could still lay a smack down upon his lesser minions.

The meal was buffet style and while Susanna was up getting food, Lelouch watched as Yuna entered the hall and spoke with her vice-captain as she loaded up her plate before making her way towards Lelouch. Surprisingly to him, she looked cross. She put her plate down and Lelouch heard it clack on the table. She then stood right in front of him, arms folded. "Okay, what the hell are you up to?"

"I'm…not sure what you're referring to."

"Susanna just told me about the will. She said she's concerned. What's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

"I'm just worried about today. I—"

"Bull! Shit!" Yuna interrupted, holding out each vowel briefly. "I know you better than that. That's my shtick. You always plan to make sure you come out alive. You have eleven other soul reapers fully capable of protecting your hide and you have it arranged to have Hinamori-taicho at your back for the operation. What the _fuck _is really going on?"

_**Better tell her. **_

Lelouch sighed, knowing Eien Tamashi was right. He gestured to the seat Yuna had put her plate down in front of. "Sit." Yuna sat down and stared at him, waiting for an explanation. He took a deep breath. "Kallen told me about the people I'm responsible for as Zero. I…I have to atone for it. I—"

Slap

"You…you hit me?" Lelouch gasped as he covered his red mark as Yuna forked a piece of egg in front of her.

Yuna swallowed her egg and looked at Lelouch with her eyes closed. "Lelouch you are going to die eventually, why do you think…no, why _would_ you think it would be a good idea to die as soon as possible to release the people you devoured?"

Lelouch just stared. He didn't have an answer.

"I thought so," Yuna said, forking her sausage link. She swallowed again and dabbed her face with her napkin. "Lelouch, sometimes when you, personally, are depressed, you act without thinking. I watched you during your venture as Zero. You always act irrationally when you're upset." Yuna finally opened her eyes. "Lelouch, if you even think about leaving the Soul Society behind for fifty fucking people I will find you and drag you back to the Soul Society with my sword, put you in stasis until you're 18 again, reawaken your memories and pummel you for being an idiot! Do you know how many lives you've touched while you're here? What's more important to you Lelouch? The living? Or the dead?"

Lelouch just listened to Yuna's sharp tone as she chewed him out thoroughly.

Yuna pointed her fork at Lelouch. "If I ever hear you making such a stupid decision again you'll get more than just a friendly slap. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Think next time!" Yuna snapped and went back to eating.

_**Sidewalk or Trash can?**_

_Excuse me?_

_**I'm asking where you want to be spat out because you just got chewed up like a piece of gum!**_

Lelouch just mentally growled as Eien Tamashi laughed and laughed.

At the end of his meal, Lelouch prepared to clear his place and put his haori back on, but before he could leave Yuna called out to him again. "Hey." Lelouch looked down at her and she smiled at him. "See you on the battlefield."

Lelouch smiled. "Yeah, I'll be counting on you, Yuna." Yuna nodded vigorously and went back to eating.

By eleven o' clock, Lelouch was waiting around Sokyoku Hill reviewing his corroborated plan and setting things up. The plan was thus: The Gotei 13 and related parties would invade Aizen's domain in twelve groups of six. The objective of each group was simple: one predetermined member from each group was to get to Aizen at any cost whether it was their choice to do so or not. No matter who else on the team made it to Aizen that person absolutely had to make it to Aizen.

The eleven people that would fight Aizen besides Lelouch were thus: Ichigo, Rita, Kasumi, Yuna, Yoruichi, Unohana, Kensei, Marianne, Talbumosuke, Kenpachi, and Stefan. Each person had a reason to be in on that fight.

Ichigo was immune to Kyoka Suigetsu and had thoroughly decimated Aizen before. Rita and Kasumi were uncertain how strong the true potential of Ichigo's core form was, so it was obvious he needed to battle. Also, Ichigo was fast and one of the fastest fighters they had and one of the most durable.

Lelouch was the all-around weakest fighter of the twelve, but he had a trump card: Seishin no Keimusho. He could turn Aizen's own spiritual power against him for a brief moment before Aizen broke out of it. Also, Lelouch was the smartest member of the team.

Rita, of course, had to go. She was their strongest asset period next to Kasumi, but they needed her there since she also was the only one who could put Aizen away back to hell. Also, Rita had put in a request to the Soul King if she could please get her core form back to fight Aizen. He had yet to return her message. She also was currently not affected by Kyoka Suigetsu.

Kasumi was going, obviously. She wanted revenge and she was the strongest they had. Plus, with her Bankai, she could absorb a lot of what Aizen could throw at them and throw it right back. She too was currently not affected by Kyoka Suigetsu either.

Yuna's saving grace was her Saigo no Taiyoga Tensho. Lelouch and the others had figured there was no way that Aizen could know she had it. Also it had stood on par with Ichigo's strongest Getsuga attack. Yuna, otherwise, was comparatively as weak as Lelouch otherwise. She just had better stamina and slightly better reiatsu and higher durability.

It was a debate of whether or not to send Yoruichi or Urahara after Aizen. Both were incredibly competent combatants, both had good team synergy with everyone else who would be fighting, but Lelouch ultimately figured that Urahara needed to be on reserve. Lelouch needed to plan for every eventuality and Urahara, he figured needed to be on standby for back up plans. He was the only extreme planner who could bail them out if they really needed a contingency plan and Urahara could only do that if he wasn't on the front lines fighting Aizen. Urahara admitted that, as good as he was, he could never match Yoruichi's strength, stamina or speed. She was one of the best captains the Soul Society had ever had and she had only gotten more powerful in the last one hundred years since her exile, her extermination of Tsukishima and her handling of Turbo, proved it.

For Unohana, it was her duty as Captain Commander to see Aizen defeated. Furthermore, when Aizen still had the wool pulled over everyone's eyes, she had suspected something wrong with his "corpse doll". Lelouch figured this meant she had slightly resisted Kyoka Suigetsu. He knew she was strong and he needed that strength and leadership out on the frontlines. Besides, Unohana made it very clear that her fighting Aizen was non-negotiable.

After hearing about from Kirio what Kensei did to Chrysanthemum and her, picking him was a no brainer. Kensei, when he heard about being chosen and why, resisted at first, but Lelouch asked if Kensei could still be relatively that strong even without losing control. Kensei said he could do his best, but that Lelouch and the others should take cover if he lost his sense of self. Lelouch understood and had planned accordingly.

Bringing Marianne in was a tactical move more than a personal one no matter how much Byakuya and Urahara speculated otherwise. Unohana and Talbumosuke both understood though and majority vote got her in. Marianne was a brand new Royal Guard member. Although she had already fought Aizen, she was still not under the control of Kyoka Suigetsu. Also, since her Bankai let her make any sort of armor she could fathom, it made her unpredictable, which would give the team a bit of an edge against Aizen. Marianne was very good at analytics and she was a team player. Lelouch had argued that they didn't have to know what Marianne would do, they only had to trust that she knew it was the right thing to do, something that Talbumosuke acknowledged that trust was a concept Aizen could not comprehend.

Talbumosuke didn't suspect he'd actually get a chance to combat Aizen. There was a long debate as to whether or not he would go or to allow Stark, Urahara, or Shunsui to go in his place. However, like with Marianne, Talbumosuke's Bankai had plenty of unpredictability. Just the time manipulation could help turn the tide in battle against Aizen. Also, even if Talbumosuke's time powers couldn't affect Aizen, he could still help speed up Lelouch and the others when it was appropriate.

"You're putting a lot of blind faith in me, Lelouch," Talbumosuke remarked when Lelouch made his point to put Talbumosuke on the front line.

"We're fighting a common enemy. The only one with a grudge around here is you," Lelouch had told him.

Adding Kenpachi was a no brainer. Even if Yuna hadn't brought the battle against Ichigo to Lelouch's attention, Kenpachi wanted to fight and he ignored pain. Lelouch figured Kenpachi might actually get to Aizen first with the way he charged ahead like a mad man. Lelouch figured and, again, Talbumosuke agreed that Aizen might actually pull Kenpachi towards him to get rid of him first to try and "instill despair" by taking out a strong asset relatively quickly. Lelouch however knew that Kenpachi could still keep Aizen busy for a while and therefore, if they weren't already too late, give the group time to rescue CC.

Adding Stefan was for similar reasons. First of all the man was cautious. It had been a huge debate of who to send in. The group went on for hours of whether it should be Stefan, Starrk, or Shunsui to be the twelfth person to fight Aizen. They ultimately settled upon the Second Division captain because they were easily able to formulate a team with him, he had the most practical Zanpakuto of all the Soul Reapers and he was easily the one Soul Reaper who was the best team player no matter what team he was on. Stefan was also cautious, serious, and didn't try to cut corners in a fight. He did his best to be precise, which, everyone could agree was something they needed more than the raw power Shunsui or Stark could provide. Also, the man held out for a long time by himself against more than two thousand togabito. If he arrived against Aizen early, the man had the stamina to hold his own, even if he didn't have the strength to damage the power hungry god-wannabe.

After that it was debated about teams. Each team would consist of six people. Besides the person who would go on to fight Aizen, each team would have a specific person who would keep an eye on that person and make sure that they got to Aizen without using too much of their reiatsu and/or in a timely manner. This "second" would watch the fighter's back and keep them alive, potentially at the cost of their own. The other four members were each assigned for the purpose of team synergy—if possible—and to also stay behind and make sure the fighter and their second could march on forward. The second was only to drop off the side of the person they were with if there was absolutely no other option.

Ichigo's team consisted of Rukia, Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki and Keigo. Rukia was his second.

Lelouch's team was Momo, Hitsugaya, Nemu, Kallen and Suzaku. Momo was his second.

Rita had Shutara as her second and the rest of her team consisted of Osho, Nimaiya, Nellie's daughter Arietta and Kirinji. They had nowhere else to put Arietta when they were drafting teams and when they asked Rita and Nelliel about it they both seemed fine with it and Rita was "good with kids now" she claimed. Nelliel also felt safe putting her youngest daughter in the hands of such stronger warriors and warned what would happen if Arietta did not return safely.

Senna was Kasumi's second. The rest of the team consisted of Renji, Tosen, Hallibel and Gin. Picking Kasumi's team was odd since she hadn't really melded with anyone other than Senna and Talbumosuke was adamant about Mia being his second. Tosen was Senna's captain and Gin worked well with Tosen. Renji and Hallibel just wound up being the odd ones out, though Talbumosuke speculated that given Kasumi's history she and Hallibel would get along and Hallibel couldn't stand Mia at all.

Susanna was Yuna's second much to her chagrin. She had wanted to be at Lelouch's back, but Lelouch made it clear that he needed Momo to be his second since Momo was to be his successor should something befall him. Also, he figured he was the only one who could keep Momo fighting to the end other than Hitsugaya. Susanna had then asked why he didn't then opt out the 4th division captain of a second position, but Lelouch told Susanna that if Momo was to finally put the past behind her that this was something she needed to do and he needed this from her. Also Yuna and Susanna had been working together for years. Lelouch felt Susanna would be better watching Yuna's back than his. He also didn't need Aizen doing something crazy to use his feelings towards Susanna against him. The rest of Yuna's team was Hisana, Byakuya, Rangiku and Kaien. Again, Rangiku had wanted to go with Lelouch, but she had also served with Yuna during the woman's captaincy of Division 10 and Lelouch wanted to keep an eye on Nemu himself after what happened last time.

Predictably it was Soifon who was Yoruichi's second with the rest of the team consisting of Tessai, Urahara, and, surprisingly Riruka and Nozomi.

Unohana had Vera as her second, showing her sign of trust yet again in the redhead. Shunsui, Ukitake, Isane and Kiyone rounded out the rest of her team.

Kensei, of course, had Mashiro as his second. Lisa and Hallibel's fraccion made up the rest of the team.

When Cornelia heard she would be Marianne's second, her inner fangirl went nuts, throwing confetti everywhere and squeeing profusely. Cornelia made it clear that she would not let Marianne down no matter what. Since Cornelia and Rurichiyo had met, the noble blonde would be with Marianne's group, as would Kirio since the woman knew Marianne well. Because May was Britannian she also was on Marianne's group and Kukaku rounded out the team on Lelouch's orders, the captain knowing he could count on her to look after his mother.

Again, Talbumosuke was adamant that Mia be his second. He could think of no one else better suited to fight by his side. Barring Hallibel the rest of the formerly titled Espada were on his team. There was some brief debate that Lilynette counted as an individual, but when it came time to try and work out a strike force they had no choice but to count her as her own individual even if she did have to fuse with Starrk to activate their resurreccion.

Anyone who didn't figure Yachiru would be Kenpachi's second probably needed their head examined. The rest of his team consisted of Shisato, Yumichika and Nelliel and Grimmjow's other children. Tallisandra did have a good sense of direction according to Nelliel and Fenrique took after his dad quite a bit so he'd fit right in following Kenpachi everywhere. The strategy team was just worried Yachiru would get them horribly lost until Talbumosuke pointed out that if Aizen willed it he could send them to him or away from him as he wanted and, eventually some teams might cross paths anyway and if Kenpachi continued to run around in circles they hoped the group would eventually figure that out.

Stefan, of course, would have Kendra as his second. The two had been friends for decades. The rest of the senior officers, plus Ashido, made up the rest of his team.

Lelouch looked at his watch as high noon began to roll around. As he waited around, pacing back and forth, one by one, or in groups, his fellow invaders began to form up in their appropriate teams. Lelouch was already a bit at ease when Kenpachi's group wasn't the last to show up.

"We would've been here faster," Yachiru complained, "But Tallis wouldn't take my shortcut!"

_Nelliel, I owe your daughter one, _Lelouch sighed in relaxation.

When everyone was assembled, it was just about time for Talbumosuke and Urahara to open the gateway to the artificial dimension. As usual, Unohana expected Lelouch to give a speech.

"Speech! Speech! Speech! Speech!" Naomi, Susanna, Rangiku, Mashiro and Momo chanted.

Lelouch sighed with a smile on his face. Now he had to give one. He nodded to Urahara and Talbumosuke who began to get things ready. "My fellow soul reapers," Lelouch began, "You who have come to our aide to assist us in this manner. On the other side of the portal we are now opening is a man whose greedy ambitions knows no limits. In the name of justice he has wrought upon the deaths of countless lives and ruined other lives as well including the once proud Atrumier family and even our beloved, late Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai. Aizen Sosuke stands alone against all of us. He believes that with pure strength that he can overcome anything," Lelouch threw his arm out to one side, flapping his haori, "But we will show him he is wrong. In unity there is great strength! In trust there is great honor! In friendship there is great potency! No matter what we were before, no matter our origins or if the person next to you doesn't normally see eye to eye to you, like this we are a collective idea split into seventy-two people. Soul Reapers, Fullbringers, Arrancar, Quincy, Visored, Togabito, each brand of reiatsu art is represented at this assembly. And—"

Lelouch stopped talking when he felt a trace of spiritual pressure as a thirteenth team formed upon Sokyoku Hill. There stood a man with long, black hair and a mustache that was attached to his sideburns. He wore a black cloak over a white uniform. Behind him stood a feminine looking man with long black hair and a spiked face mask along with a woman with dark brown hair arranged in pigtails, a man with blonde hair the same build as Ukitake, and also two men with short white hair wearing glasses. One of them had a mustache that only the black cloak wearing man knew his name and the other was Uryu's father, Ryuken.

"I thought you said this wasn't your fight," Lelouch said, glancing at the group.

"My son told us what was going on, I convinced Yhwach to change his mind."

"Make no mistake, Lamperouge Lelouch," Yhwach said, stepping forward, "I am only doing this for Earth. If Aizen Sosuke is planning what I have heard then I believe my services can be offered."

Lelouch smirked. "Well that's your choice." Lelouch cleared his throat and continued his speech. "As I was saying, each reiatsu art is represented at this assembly. Aizen wants to call himself a god then let him! A god is only as strong as the people who believe in him and the people who fear him. I already stopped my father from trying to overthrow the same god that Aizen now seeks to replace. He will not succeed. We will all make sure of it. In Britannia we have a saying: All men are not created equal. Well, I have something to say to that: equality is not everything! If Aizen wants to consider himself above us all then we will stand together and show him that together we are equal to him. If he wants to stand upon the moon we will stand upon the shoulders of our friends and neighbors and throw him off of it.

I am Zero! I am the man who works miracles! AND TODAY I AM A MAN WHO SLAYS FALSE GODS!"

Urahara and Talbumosuke finished opening the gateway to Aizen's domain. Lelouch turned around. "My team! Assemble!" Lelouch's team was alongside him in an instant. "Everyone! To arms! Let us show Aizen just exactly who it is that he's dealing with!"

The cries of war hungry soul reapers and agreement let Lelouch know that he had the backing of his allies and comrades. Lelouch led the charge into Aizen's domain and the other teams quickly followed suit, one by one.

When they emerged they were greeted by a far outstretching landscape with rocky cliffs, indescribable abominations of nature, and a dark, starlit sky with a bright full moon. A tall castle was far off in the distance and it was really large even from the distance the group was at.

Rita scratched her head, "Aizen you make it hard not to go straight for the compensation jokes when you build needlessly large structures. First Las Noches, now this." Those near her that got the joke laughed.

"Remember the plan!" Lelouch shouted. "Let's go!" And with that the invasion had begun.

Far in the back of his large castle, on the tip, top floor, Aizen sat in his cushy, throne-like room, sipping tea and sitting on a couch large enough for Jidanbo to lounge on. Nyra sat on his lap and he was stroking her hair as if she were his pet. He had the gigantic penthouse suite wall sized screen in front of him split into many screens. "Here they come," he said he took a particularly loud sip of his tea. He had his monitor switch to one giant screen and focus on Lelouch. "Come and get me, Lamperouge Lelouch," he told him. "I'm waiting." Nyra growled from her seat and Aizen took another sip of tea and smirked as widely as he could.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And so it begins, the beginning of the end. I really don't have much to say here, plus I still have homework to do anyway. I don't think Lelouch's last speech here was quite as epic as the others, but I really had no idea what to say ^^;. I will do my absolute best to get through these fights and try to make the final battle against Aizen the most SUPER AMAZING AWESOMEST AWESOME THING that has ever breached Soul Chess. I am going to try and top not ONLY my 3 on 1 battle with Ichigo, Kenpachi, Yuna and Stefan, but I am ALSO going to try and surpass the adrenaline that rushed through your veins during Lelouch Vs Zero and Hollow Ichigo Vs Yamamoto. Aizen has 13 opponents, let's recap for those of you with the brains of a goldfish: Lelouch Lamperouge, Ichigo Kurosaki, Rita Ginunga, Kasumi Atrumier, Yuna Homura, Yoruichi Shihoin, Retsu Unohana, Kensei Muguruma, Marianne vi Britannia, Talbumosuke Atrumier, Kenpachi Zaraki, Stefan Lusca and Emperor Yhwach. Who will win? Who will die? Can our heroes survive? Can CC be rescued? We are AT the POINT OF NO RETURN! Let the madness begin. FIGHT!)**


	203. Lelouch Vs Aizen: The Invasion

**(A/N: Okay I am going to apologize in advance to anyone who is expecting too much of our grand finale. The fact of the matter is I'm starting to grow rather fatigued of this series, but it is SO CLOSE TO FINISHING and I have the ending READY that I will push through this final battle just for you guys. I really wish I could extend this grand finale for a teensy bit longer, but quite frankly I do not have the energy or the willpower. There are other projects I have been neglecting. Soul Chess has had a good run so if it feels like I'm rushing to get to the end, I apologize. I still intend to give it my best effort, but I am FORCING myself here to write this chapter so that Soul Chess can finally be OVER! So please sit back and enjoy my efforts).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Artificial Dimension<strong>

Rushing at the front of her group, Vera cleaved through the abominations of Aizen dumb enough to get in her path. She slashed one in half at the waist line, rushed forward and slashed another one in half cutting down from the shoulder towards the waist before performing a jump attack and splitting open the skull of the next enemy in her path. She then licked the blood that splashed onto the back of her hand before pivoting and decapitating a zombie-like abomination that just sprouted up out of the ground.

"Chi Kamisori!" Vera unleashed her Shikai and sent it flying outward, cleaving a whole group of creatures headed for her location.

In the next instant a very large creature rose up in front of Vera with big arms and horns on top of its head with a black body. Before Vera could mount a defense even mentally, the creature was slashed twice and disappeared as Shunsui dropped down in front of her and doffed his umbrella to her.

Meanwhile, Lelouch was firing Shakkaho blasts as he stood alongside Yhwach who was firing arrows, trying to find out exactly what Ryuken had said to convince him to come along.

"Originally I didn't want to sacrifice my entire nation for a cause I didn't feel was worth fighting for. With every passing generation the Quincy population doesn't seem to be growing any larger. We're too spread out."

"Seriously? I would've thought you would've flourished in the last forty or so years."

"Many, like Ryuken, choose not to become hardened quincies and defend their children from their heritage. It is their choice, but we are far from becoming a dying breed as long as there are those of us devoted to becoming what we are," Yhwach stated as he fired off a bolt and eliminated twenty abominations about 20 meters ahead.

"So what brought you here? What did Ryuken say?"

"He heard from Uryu about your battle plan. He asked if I was willing to go with him with four of my best to fight Aizen. After what happened with Kurosaki Ichigo ten years ago, he did not want to have something happen to his son."

Lelouch looked over to where Uryu was firing nonstop to provide cover fire for Tatsuki and Keigo in case they missed anything as Ichigo and Rukia brought up the rear and Chad watching the group's back. Uryu was dead set focused on what was going on around him.

"He really has grown in with that group. I'm surprised. He's nothing like his father," Yhwach commented as he took a pause from shooting.

"Don't change the subject," Lelouch said, nodding to his ally as they rushed ahead to gain more ground before opening fire again. "You said you brought four of your best elite with you? Three of them I can understand, but that one woman is around Arisawa's age. I don't doubt she's a good soldier, but she's one of your elite, really?"

Yhwach simply grinned and pointed yonder to where Bambietta was standing in the middle of a ravine as ghouls of varying builds and color rushed her. With pinpoint accuracy, a steady trigger finger and, swift, fluid motions, she fired and eliminated each of Aizen's drones before proceeding onward.

"Forget I said anything," Lelouch said retracting his statement. Yhwach simply smirked.

Before the two men could proceed onward, the ground began to shake as a huge dragon began flying high overhead, roaring. It was dark-colored and adorned with some rather unfriendly looking, needle proportioned spikes.

"That doesn't look good," Senna commented.

"Eh, it might be big, but it ain't strong. Watch an' learn Senna-chan." Gin readied his Zanpakuto. "Shoot to kill, Shinso." Gin extended his blade out and, with a fearsome swing, severed the beast's head off its shoulders as its flight pattern passed through Gin's swing.

"Nice shot, Gin!" Lelouch hollered from a higher altitude as he ran by the grinning captain.

Elsewhere on the ground Byakuya commented, "This is so tedious."

"Perhaps that's Aizen's plan," Hisana said as she ran by him and lashed out her whip to lash aside a creature in her way, her superior reiatsu killing it on impact, "Wear us down and take advantage of our exhaustion."

"How cowardly," Byakuya scoffed.

"Since when has Aizen ever played fair," Kaien said, half rolling his eyes.

"Focus!" Yuna exclaimed in irritation. "If you can spend time chit-chatting on things, use it to communicate to battle more effectively." She leapt over Byakuya and Hisana, using both their shoulders as a temporary platform and brought her sword right down through the face of an invisible horror as it disintegrated. "Keep your reiatsu senses on high alert. If you lose your focus it could mean an injury and we don't have time for emergency stops, not this early in the game."

Hisana nodded, but Byakuya had to complain. "The next time you're going to use my shoulder as a foothold a little advance notice would be nice."

"I'll remember that next time and use you as a human shield next," Yuna commented as she used Byakurai over her shoulder to skewer a zombie right between the eyes.

As anyone could expect, Kenpachi was having the time of his life as he ran headlong like a fearless fool, laughing and smiling as enemies simply exploded from his large reiatsu. "AIZEEEEEEEEEN!" He shouted with glee.

In his abode, Aizen took note of this. "He's making far more progress that I would like. I should fix that."

"Kenpachi," Lelouch called. "You're too far ahead in this phase. Stick with the group!"

Kenpachi was, unfortunately, not listening as he continued to charge forward with his manic grin driving him forward with visceral joy as enemies blew up around him like geysers of lava.

In his abode though, Aizen snapped his fingers and, suddenly, a Hado 90, fully powered, began to form upon Kenpachi's location.

"Kenpachi!" Lelouch called in warning.

Kenpachi was alive, but he was injured after an attack like that, bleeding profusely from an uncountable amount of wounds.

"Kirinji!" Rita shouted.

"On it," the royal guard member stated and rushed to Kenpachi's location, healing him with a simple tap to the man's wounds.

"Well, hey, my wounds are gone," Kenpachi said with a grin.

"Be careful," Kirinji told him as he stood around, preparing to wait for his group, "Aizen's got full control of his area. I might not be able to completely bail you out of the next trap."

"Kenny, are you all right?" Yachiru called, running up the road.

"He'll be fine, watch his back. That's your job, remember."

"Kenny was having so much fun that he just ran ahead of me." Yachiru then saluted. "Don't worry about Kenny. He'll be fine as long as I'm watching him."

"Kenpachi!" Lelouch caught up with him and Yachiru as the rest of Kenpachi's group and Lelouch's group began to reach the spot. "I advise using your Shikai now. If you take damage it'll power you up. Aizen can handle your full power. You tussled with Vanguard who was number eight. Aizen was number two and now he's more powerful than even Rita. Surely you can figure out simple math like that."

"We'll all right then," Kenpachi grinned. "You guys go on ahead then. I don't want my reiatsu crushing you."

"Thanks for being a team player," Lelouch told him. "I knew I could count on you."

"Hey I'm just looking for a good fight and right now everything around here is boring. Besides, I wanna make sure Ichigo's doing all right."

Lelouch nodded. "All right, let's move team." He and his allies moved forward.

On another pathway, Talbumosuke had his group following closely behind him as they all ran at a similar pace, spread out in a star pattern with Talbumosuke at the head and Mia in the center. As they ran together they were suddenly affronted by a giant human-shaped zombie with a wrecking ball for one arm and a curved blade in place of its other hand. Its body was also leaking acid. It stood several stories tall.

"Grimmjow, if you would," Talbumosuke said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

Grimmjow grinned, happy to take down such a large enemy. "CERO!" He blasted the top half of the body right off. He chuckled as he saw the damage. "Ha ha ha, ah, there's nothing like some mindless destruction of blasting something to smithereens."

"Quite," Talbumosuke stated before nodding to Nelliel who activated her Pesquias.

"We're good," she told him.

"All right then." The group proceeded onward.

Kasumi's group made continuous progress with Kasumi using her claws to hack and slash her way through opponents with no effort at all with Senna's Shikai already active doing her best to keep up with her niece. She discharged her fist into a particularly nasty looking zombie that had a mouth for a stomach and a large, blue tongue that was liquid in consistency.

"Gross. Is Aizen trying to scare us? This is pathetic."

"It's the Book of Volcarona. He's unleashed its true potential, crazy bastard," Kasumi said gruffly.

"What's dat mean?" Gin asked.

"It means we should be careful. His defenses are every possible summon that book has, which amounts to a lot of dangerous and pretty nasty creatures."

"Nothing you can't handle though, right?" Senna asked.

"The point of you being with me," Kasumi said as Renji, Tosen and Hallibel caught up, "Is to minimize my use of my power so I can conserve it for Aizen. Renji, take the next charge, I'll cover you."

"Right, on it." Renji said, charging forward. He ran ahead of the group while Kasumi slowed her pace down to keep in line with Senna and Gin.

Renji ran forward only to stumble across a large being that was shaped like a castle only about 1/1000 the size of Aizen's domain. It had one arm and intended to pound Renji into the ground with it. The creature had no lower body.

Renji blocked successfully with his blade. "Zabimaru!" He attacked the creature with his Zanpakuto, but it clanged against the hard rock used to make-up the creature's body with minimal effect. "What?"

"Move!" Renji was surprised when he saw Ashido right behind him. "Defend the pack, Meiyo Okami!" He whipped out his blade and slashed off the creature's fingers. "Meiyo no Arashi!" Ashido moved faster than Renji could follow as slash upon slash upon slash was visible before he saw the whole stone creature crumble before his eyes as Ashido landed behind the rubble and sheathe his blade, now resealed, with an audible "click".

"Nice one Kano-senpai!"

"My Zanpakuto was simply suited to this task. If you used your Bankai it would've had the same effect. I took care of two other creatures like that and sensed another one over this way. My group is on the same path as yours. Lusca-taicho asked me to scout out ahead. If you can't keep at my pace, I'll slow down to your level. With your strength and my skill we could make effective leads."

"Yeah," Renji nodded in agreement.

Renji and Ashido's team up was noticed by Rukia as she and Ichigo ran by. "Kasumi and Lusca-taicho's group appear to be at one hundred percent still," she told Ichigo.

"All right, that's good," Ichigo said, still running with Shikai released, blade held behind his back like when he'd been charging through Hueco Mundo after Orihime. "Rukia, you have a kido right that can tell people you want to talk to messages?"

"Ah, yeah Tenteikura…wait how did you know about that?"

"Rita gave me lessons," Ichigo said as he then glanced up, "I couldn't grasp basic theory, but she showed me how to watch out for them and what they do. I didn't just practice my technique with her."

"I can't perform a Tenteikura on the fly. It's beyond my capabilities. If Kotetsu-fukutaicho was nearby…"

Ichigo spit at the ground in irritation. "Damn."

"Why, what's the matter?"

Ichigo didn't respond to Rukia. He just called out. "Ishida!"

Uryu flew by on his reishi made surfboard. "What is it?"

"Double back to Lelouch with a message."

"What sort of message?"

"Tell him I'm going on ahead with Rukia."

"What? By yourself?"

"If I can clear a clean path it'll make it easier for the others. If I have Rukia I can patch my injuries and I can use my Bankai if I start to get low on reiatsu. I'll be fine."

"I'll be quick," Uryu said and took off.

"Ichigo are you sure about this?" Rukia asked.

"Rukia, I want this to be over as soon as possible," Ichigo said as Orihime crossed his mind and how the more time Aizen stayed a threat the longer she could be in potential danger and the more chances the man could have at Ichigo's life. "Orihime is counting on me and so are a lot of you to do my part. Now come on," Ichigo extended his arm behind him, palm open, "Grab hold!"

Rukia grabbed hold of Ichigo's arm and he hoisted her up onto his back as he held his sword at his sword and changed to Bankai.

"Now hold on tight. I don't want to drop you," Ichigo said and called out. "Tatsuki! Keigo!"

"You called?" Keigo said, reaching relatively close to Ichigo.  
>"What's up?" Tatsuki said, lowering her altitude and flying in close.<p>

"I'm going ahead, back me with some cover fire!"

"Not a problem," Tatsuki told him.  
>"You got it," Keigo answered at the same time.<p>

Ichigo charged forward using his Bankai's speed to gain a leg up with Tatsuki firing her flaming balls of energy from a high altitude to take out anything in Ichigo's path so he could focus on running while Keigo hit anything she missed though he couldn't follow Ichigo as well.

Uryu said he would be quick and he was as he managed to make it to Chad's location who continued to watch the group's back from the rear as he angled his bow upwards and shouted. "Licht Regen!"

Ichigo watched the enormous volley of arrows go soaring overhead and bury a whole wall of enemies into the dirt in front of him. _Aizen, I'm gunning for you. We aren't finished from last time. This time when we fight, you're going down and if my blade isn't the last one to strike you it will definitely have the intent of one. _

Farther back, Yuna's group was making steady progress. "Kurosaki just made a clean dash ahead."

"What? How?" Kaien asked.

"I think I know," Yuna noted, "Byakuya! I need heavy bladed support, pronto!"

"By your command, Homura-taicho," Byakuya said, releasing his Bankai and rushing the blades past her, felling hoards of enemies in front of her as he then nodded to Rangiku who followed up what his Bankai left alive with her ash.

"Come on Susanna!" Yuna called to her second.

"Right behind you, taicho!" Susanna stated as she and her captain rushed forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Aizen's Domain<strong>

Aizen motioned to get up from his couch. Nyra, feeling this, jumped down off his lap onto the floor.

"Nyra," Aizen said as he began to walk away, "I will be right back. Please only come find me if there is any change to the situation."

Nyra barked affirmatively in response.

Aizen walked out into the hall and then turned a corner and stepped onto a transport pad where he was now in a room that had no natural walls or floors. It was just a room full of twisting black and green neon colors. CC sat on the ground in this room, still tied up. She was still bound with her arms behind her back and her legs tied together.

"Finally figuring out how useless I am as a hostage?" she asked. Aizen said nothing. "They're coming for me aren't they?"

"Indeed and I think it's about time I made my move," Aizen stated.

"What are you talking about?" CC asked with a dull stare.

Aizen's hand glowed with a violet light as he outstretched it towards CC. The code on her head glowed and began to burn. She cried out in pain a slight bit.

"I figured out the other day how to do this. It was simply just a matter of when. Lelouch and the others won't arrive for several hours. By that point, I'll have already set up the part you are to play."

"N-no. S-stop," CC protested. Her forehead was on fire as she could feel Aizen stealing her code.

"Why are you resisting? Don't you want to die?" Aizen asked, pulling harder as CC's forehead began to pull open in the shape of her code.

"N-no," CC uttered with tremendous effort, "I want to live!"

"Lies are unbecoming of you: Breena MacClain."

"H-how do you know that name?" CC whimpered.

"You and I are currently connected through your code. Your history, your immortality, your memory, all of it is at my disposal."

"Stop it! Stop it!" CC pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do that," Aizen said as he pressed his hand firmly into CC's forehead, which began to burn as smoke rose up from it like her head had just caught fire. CC shouted out in dire pain, whipping her head back. Aizen cupped her chin and looked at her tearful eyes as her code began glow brighter and brighter. "You are mine, Miss CC. Your code, your history, your life."

"No…stop," CC pleaded weakly as the glow grew brighter and brighter. "No." The intense glow began to burn as the cracking of her forehead grew wider as blood poured from it like a broken damn. "NOOOOOOO!" She shouted in pain as her code was agonizingly removed. "Stop it!" she cried out. "Stop it! I beg you! I don't want to lose my code! Not anymore! Lelouch made me want to live again! Please!" CC continued to plead.

Her code began to vanish as the it began to appear on Aizen's palm. "No!" she shouted again. "I want to liiiiiiiiiiiive!" CC shouted as her code was ripped from her body. In moments it was all over and she fell forward blood trickling from her forehead. She couldn't move, couldn't feel anything. Her body was numb. Without her code she couldn't even sense Aizen in front of her nor have any sensory input from all around her. The wound in her forehead was shallow. Even without medical treatment it would eventually close up and scar over. She wouldn't die even from blood loss. "No…I didn't want to go…like this. I'm not…done…living," A tear formed in CC's right eye as she watched her code appear on Aizen's forehead as her spiritual pressure finally left her body. For once, the green haired witch begged for someone to save her. _Lelouch…help me._

* * *

><p><strong>Aizen's Castle, Front Entrance<strong>

After hours upon hours of zombie, demon and abomination slaying action, the proper combatants had made it to Aizen's front gates, all 26 of them. The other 52 combatants were still outside doing their best to make their way towards the tower as possible backup, but also to make a clean path out of the dimension once Aizen was defeated.

Aizen's tower stood so ridiculously high that his enemies couldn't even see the top as they stood in front of the front gates, which were almost as tall as the double doors leading into Circle Nine.

"Yup, definitely compensating for something," Rita said as she folded her arms, Zanpakuto clenched in one hand.

"So…do we knock or—"

Kensei interrupted Rukia's inquiry by punching a hole straight through the door with his Bankai—which was already active—allowing someone even as big as Jidanbo to walk through. "How's that for a knock?"

Everyone entered into Aizen's grand foyer and found multiple twisting staircases and doors upon doors upon doors.

"Yup, this has Aizen's idea of aesthetics written all over it," Lelouch commented.

"It's more for tactical confusion than it is actual aesthetics," Talbumosuke stated, knowing Aizen better.

"So, should we split up?" Kendra questioned.

"No, let me," Kasumi stated and stepped forward. Her eyes flashed black for a moment as the world around her turned red. She could now see the pathways the multiple locations and stairs led to and tried to connect how many of them actually led to the top. She was surprised to find that they all did. Her eyes returned to their normal color. "It's a ruse. No matter what path we pick they lead to the top. However, my illusion immune sight can't discern if there are traps on the way up. Not all the paths are linear, but they all lead to the top eventually."

"So what do you suggest?" Lelouch asked.

"Some of the pathways become narrow enough that they make traveling as one big group impossible. It is best we split up for practicality's sake since not all of us run at the same speed. Also…" Kasumi began her sentence but trailed off. Rita stepped up next to her.

"Yes, I feel it too," she said.

"As do I," Talbumosuke stated, "Besides just Aizen, Nyra is waiting for us as well."

"Lelouch, thoughts?" Unohana asked him.

Lelouch pondered for a moment how to proceed from here. He wondered if it was a good idea if he told the seconds that their job was done and that those who should fight Aizen should take it from here. With Nyra along the pathway that would mean whoever ran into her would have to leave their second behind to fight her and only Shutara actually stood a chance at winning should that happen. The others would be screwed and he wasn't about to sacrifice Momo or Susanna to fight his greatest foe. True, Nyra might be able to be persuaded if one could stay outside her attack range to join their side, but he couldn't take the risk that whoever faced her might not be fast enough to react to her or try such a tactic and even then, Yachiru, Mia, and Cornelia couldn't pull that tactic off.

Aizen might not be as smart as Lelouch or Urahara, but he was still a tactical mastermind. As long as there was a weakness he would exploit it. Lelouch had come to suspect that Aizen knew they were coming and knew who was where. The obstacles along the way had been too coincidental, too precise for things to be otherwise.

"Everyone who needs to fight Aizen should proceed onward. Seconds, stay back and guard the entrance."

"Sensei, are you sure?" Momo asked him.

"Yes. I don't want any of you to be sacrificed. Knowing Aizen he'll send Nyra to confront a team that she has an absolute chance of killing, like Stefan's and even if a fighter were to leave their second behind, only Shutara stands a chance against her."

"So then I should come with then," Shutara stated.

"But that will force Aizen unto your team," Marianne pointed out.

"Or he could go after Stefan and ensure his defeat," Lelouch stated.

"That's not the Aizen I know," Talbumosuke pointed out.

"And what do you think he might do?" Lelouch asked.

Talbumosuke stepped forward and looked up. "I agree that Aizen will send Nyra after we've chosen our pathways, but he doesn't consider any of us an actual threat. Also, he wants you and Ichigo to fight him. If your seconds come with you, they'll be safe, though other abominations may plague all of our teams."

"So then do you have a suggestion?" Lelouch asked.

"Not so much a suggestion as I do have an estimate of who Aizen would send after us depending on what we do. Shutara, Momo, Rukia, Soifon, Cornelia and Mia will go forward with us."

"Are you sure?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes," Talbumosuke nodded. "Like this I've only put one team in danger. The rest are just because I know Aizen won't attack them or I know of a way that team can slip past Nyra without having to fight her."

"And by not saying which is which you have Aizen in a pickle trying to outsmart you, clever," Yoruichi commented.

"Well, I did learn from the man," Talbumosuke said with a grin, tapping a finger to his forehead.

"Beyond this…" Lelouch stated, trying to think of a more guaranteed success plan, "Kasumi, can you point out a linear pathway?"

Without even asking why, Kasumi pointed to a door at the far end of the room.

"Kenpachi, you'll take that route. That way you won't get lost and you have the chance of making it to Aizen first." Kenpachi grinned at Lelouch's suggestion.

"Are we good then?" Yhwach asked.

"We are, unless our soutaicho has anything to add."

"I believe we are good for now."

"All right, everyone pick a pathway," Lelouch ordered. Each single or pair stood in front of a staircase or doorway and then Lelouch looked back at Senna, Susanna, Vera, Mashiro, Haschwalt, Yachiru and Kendra. "It'll be up to you to hold the fort in and outside the castle. Decide amongst yourselves who's doing what." Lelouch then looked at Unohana, silently communicating to her.

She nodded and then said, without glancing back, "Vera-chan, you're in charge."

"Understood," Vera responded. The 13 teams intending to fight Aizen then took off through their respective paths, leaving their seven allies behind.

"Haschwalt-san, go outside with Otamachi-fukutaicho and Atrumier-fukutaicho. I'll stay in here with the others."

"Understood." Haschwalt exited the building with the other two vice-captains.

"Are they all going to be okay?" Susanna asked Vera.

"All we can do is have faith in them," Vera told her, "And pray that they'll come out alive."

"Speaking of coming out alive, we've got company," Mashiro said as Aizen's unintelligent spawn began to appear.

"All right then, let's do this," Vera stated. "Bankai!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch and Momo's pathway<strong>

Lelouch and Momo were having the most luck out of the 13 chosen paths. It was clear to Lelouch that Aizen wanted them both there. He was only sending out several abominations per pathway. Only enough to slow them down, but not enough to cause a problem.

As Lelouch and Momo hacked down another pair of abominations, Momo struck up a conversation. "Why did you ask me to be your second, sensei?" she asked.

Lelouch hacked down a zombie. "Because I knew you'd be safe with me. Aizen wants me alive so he can kill me personally."

"But what about Susanna-chan. She's your wife."

"She's safer with Yuna. Aizen wouldn't consider Yuna a threat and if he can't make Susanna die in front of me he's not going to try it, or so Talbumosuke told me and the fact that he had her stay behind means he's banking on Aizen believing that Yuna isn't a threat to him."

Momo frowned as she used Tobiume's shikai to clear out a path of shadowy humanoid figures. "I wish I had your intelligence and planning skills, sensei."

"But you're learning though. If you temper yourself you could become just like me. You already think the same way I do in most respects. All it requires after that is research and tactical understanding and you can only get that with time." Lelouch killed another abomination, "You're my best student Momo," he killed another one with his Shikai's fireball. "That's why I need you at my side." They continued to run as no enemies were in their path. "Zero is an image that can't die no matter what. He is a symbol, not a being. If something were to befall me someone has to pick up the mantle." He looked at Momo with an expression of pride. "I told you before: you're the only one worthy of carrying on that legacy."

Momo flushed a little in flattery. "Th-that's…I'm…"

"You have what it takes. You may not think you do, but if you were to try, if you had no other choice but to wear the helmet and take my place, I know you could do it."

"Sensei," Momo smiled warmly as she ran a little bit behind him.

"You are my deputy here in the Soul Society, Momo. And if I don't make it, it's up to you to fill in the void I will leave behind to the people of the Rukongai. And so, consider this your final exam," Lelouch told her. "I'll be watching you as we go to make sure I made the right decision. You have grown so much in the last seventy years and I've watched you do so either up close or from afar. Since the first time I considered you my apprentice, I've never decided anyone was more deserving of that title than you." Lelouch reached a door and held the handle as he extended his arm down to Momo who stopped a few steps behind him. "So come, Momo. As the successor to my will should anything befall me, I request, no, I order you to come with me. We will show Aizen what it means to be a 'miracle worker'."

"Yes," Momo said with a serious, vigorous expression and clamped hold of Lelouch's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Rita and Shutara's pathway<strong>

"Tatsumaki!" Rita's tornado blasted apart an entire room full of abominations, leaving Shutara to pick up any stragglers. As the royal guard member wrenched open the next door, Rita followed in silence. She and Shutara hadn't spoken a word to each other. It was possible that the black-haired woman still held a grudge for long ago. Rita had really fucked up back then and she'd killed a lot of people. Shutara might still be mad, or think of Rita as some sort of monster, Rita figured, especially given what the warden knew was being spread about her by the Soul King. Why Shutara had been asked to be her second rather than the more amiable Osho, the slightly crazy Nimaiya, or the at least somewhat understanding Kirinji was beyond her.

Rita had at least one theory though. Shutara was the only member of the royal guard who refused to put up with nonsense. She was cautious, calculating and often chastised the others for having too much fun or not taking things seriously. Shutara was a woman who didn't like to waste time and always did things logically. Rita began comparing Shutara to herself, but realized there was one big difference between the way Shutara was and the way Rita used to be: Shutara had always understood the value of life and still knew how to take things easy.

While she kept up her serious demeanor, Shutara still knew how to relax and she still valued the company of others. Rita, after becoming a Soul Reaper, was always so focused on getting stronger, on becoming the Soul Society's protector. She hardly ever attended social gatherings and she rarely interacted with others.

Rita began guilt-tripping herself as she reminded herself for the umpteenth time how much of a jerk she had been back in the day. Sure she'd mellowed out considerably since then, but it was a desperate attempt of a struggle for sanity. She'd been all alone in hell with the only company being her Zanpakuto and other Togabito. Her only connection to the outside world was the Soul King on certain occasions. It had changed Rita's iron personality, softened her up, a coping mechanism because if she didn't try to make her own fun she'd certainly go crazy.

As the two ran up another staircase, Rita trailing behind, she wondered if it was best if she broke the ice. As the duo reached the other end of the staircase, Shutara used one of her artificial limbs to open the door as she and Rita entered inside. More abominations, another room full of them.

Methodically Rita let loose a watered down Kurohitsugi in order take care of her and Shutara's enemies. As she approached the door though, she stopped. Shutara, not wanting to waste time, extended two arms out. One pushed Rita away from the handle with a slight push, the other opened the door.

"H-hey, Senjumaru," Rita said, calling Shutara by her given name.

"If you want to talk do so while we move," Shutara responded coldly as the pair continued onward.

"Is there a reason you haven't said anything to me?" Rita wanted to know. "Do you resent me?" Shutara didn't answer her.

"How can I resent someone who has never opened her heart to me to begin with?" Shutara asked. The statement caught Rita off-guard as her furry ears perked up. "We were only comrades superficially, back in the day you never really cared about anyone. You did your duty, you fought, and you trained. I admired such an attitude, but you distanced yourself from all of us. You acted as though you shouldn't get close to us."

"Feluca had told us that life just recycled. I questioned why I should have friends at all if people are just going to die and that their deaths would just be used to keep a constant balance between two worlds. Even my own life didn't mean much to me."

"So you closed your heart. You stayed away from us not out of spite, but out of necessity. You were afraid of getting hurt. Feluca's words hurt your soul."

Rita stared at her feet as she trekked up the stairs, "Every time I wanted to be friends with you all…I just kept telling myself it was only temporary, that we are all just a big part of this life cycle that even our own lives didn't matter in the long run."

"Rita, there's something you should know about that way of thinking," Shutara stated as she and Rita entered into the next room, finding a large amount of abominations waiting for them. Shutara and Rita got busy, using only their Hakuda skills. "If you go through life worried about the deaths of those you care about and do nothing except alienate them because they're going to leave you eventually, you miss out on one important aspect of life."

"What do you mean?"

"Life and death are part of the same coin. If death did not exist there could be no life. The point of life is not to worry about death that comes at the end, but to enjoy the life you lead and experience it to the fullest."

Rita hadn't expected to hear that from someone like Shutara. She said nothing and continued to listen.

"I watched you for a long time as I did the others. There is a fine balance between enjoyment and duty. The more efficient and quicker you complete what it is you have to do the more time you can spend unwinding and taking things easy." Shutara used her artificial limbs to destroy the enemies around her and now had a direct line of sight at Rita who bashed an abominations head in with her staff. "You never once enjoyed life and that is the difference between you and me." Shutara used her arms to fire a plethora of Kido to destroy the remaining enemies before grappling one towards the door. She then walked towards Rita and extended her natural arm to her. "A friend is someone who you can trust and who you care about. There aren't many in your life, true companions. I always thought of how sad and depressing that was because you always seemed like a person I could truly understand and connect with. So how about it, Rita? Friends, for real?"

Rita was moved by what Shutara was saying. She smiled and shook her hand vigorously. "Yes!" she exclaimed with a warm smile. Shutara then pulled open the door only to see what was behind it as Nyra stepped through the door the pathway stepped in shadows. Nyra was on all fours, her invisible arms ready to strike at a moment's notice.

Rita readied her staff in reluctance, but Shutara pushed down on it with one of her arms. "I think this is what we all expected, Rita. I'll handle Nyra, you go forward."

"She's a togabito. It's my responsibility," Rita said solemnly.

"Look at her, Rita."

"What do you mean? She's as she always is when she's defensive."

"No, I mean _really_ look at her."

Rita furrowed her brow, but looked yonder at Nyra who was giving a dark, hateful look the likes of which Rita had never seen before. However, her posture indicated something else entirely.

"That girl is crying on the inside," Shutara told Rita.

"I know. I didn't want to make her what she is, but she was too dangerous to leave around the Soul Society."

"I know. Her reiatsu is this fierce on its own. At the time you had to put her away the Gotei could not handle her. She has suffered, but she's suppressed it. But look at her. On the outside she is loyal to Aizen, but on the inside she wants the pain to stop. She sees you and knows the desperate struggle she has. She wants to be with Aizen for it will set her free, but she knows the consequences and chances of failure."

"So then what can I…"

"_You_ are to do as you're told and go face Aizen. I'll handle Nyra," Shutara stated.

"But—"

"If she is defeated as she is, she will be released from your custody. Her soul will get to be reincarnated even as it dies in this horrible place, unless you are the one to defeat her. As your friend, let me set her free, Rita."

Rita stared at Nyra and saw the pain in her eyes behind the hateful scowl, but she also saw something else, a deep darkness rooted deep within the girl. _Nyra, what has Aizen done to you?_

"The mission of the Soul Reapers was always to protect his majesty and the Soul Society even at the cost of our lives. Rita, go. I'll handle her."

"All right," Rita said, mounting her staff like it was a witch's broom. "Just get her out of the way."

"I don't think that will be an issue," Shutara said as her arms retracted behind her and a sword hilt poked itself upwards from behind her back, the blade clicked out its sheath. Shutara grabbed hold of it and whipped it down at her side before holding it up in front of her eyes with her right hand. It had been a long time since she'd needed her Zanpakuto. Even during Kasumi's attack on Earth she only needed her bare fists, her artificial limbs and her kido.

She looked at the weapon's fine craftsmanship as the blade shimmered with polish while reflecting her eyes along the flat end of it. It had a golden handle, guard and pommel with all three pieces joined together and shaped like a rectangular grail. Along the base of the blade's sharp end, the guard extended upward like a mass of twisted vines.

_My sword, it's been a long time. _Shutara's reiatsu radiated as she held her blade with her right hand and turned the bladed end towards her. She placed her left hand and her artificial limbs along the flat end of the blade. "Spin your web, Kyutai Oko Kumo." **(Orb Weaver Spider)** Shutara's blade turned bone white when it suddenly branched out into a gigantic spider web in seconds that then caught fire and disappeared, along with Shutara's Zanpakuto handle. However, in the next instant, Shutara bent her arm forward vigorously, fist still open slightly as if she was still holding a sword and a thick cluster of webbing shot out in the hole in her fist and attached itself to Nyra's face. With a swing of her arm she threw Nyra into the wall. "GO!" she shouted at Rita who took off.

Nyra reached out for Rita with her invisible arm, but Shutara had anticipated such a tactic and managed to clamp hold of Nyra's arm with the web shooting out of one of her artificial arms. Rita escaped to continue her battle. Nyra rushed forward towards Shutara, but with webbing shaped like fists and blades, or even just giant balls of webs fired out, Shutara managed to avoid Nyra's assault and then spun a web in front of the door Rita had escaped through.

"If you want to chase after her then you're going to need to go through me," Shutara said with a slight smile as she clasped each pair of her hands together. "Bankai!"

Shutara disappeared into a tower of webbing that formed and hardened around her before one of her artificial arms punched a hole in it and she stepped through it. Shutara now had spider-like legs growing out of her back as she hoisted herself up on two of them. She also had an artificial thorax growing down from where they were connected. Her artificial attached limbs were still present and they, and her natural arms, now had a serrated blade extended off the backs of the wrists, each as sharp and wide as a carving knife. "Kyojin Kyutai Oko Kumo Joo." **(Goliath Orb Weaver Spider Queen)**. With no less than 18 limbs at her disposal compared to Nyra's 4, with considerably more reach, the battle unfolding would answer a question of quantity over quality.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: No we don't really know what Shutara's Zanpakuto can do, but at the rate Kubo's going it'll either be two years or never and I really want to see Soul Chess finished. Also, this is an AU on principal considering this is a shared universe so I can get away with that kind of thing. I will definitely be opening next chapter with Shutara Vs Nyra and hopefully after that we'll be able to sink into the final battle, which I'm estimating could take anywhere from two to three chapters on its own. We are done with overly long chapters by the way, just so you know. I estimate any chapter in the rest of Soul Chess won't be more than 10,000 words. Also at the rate I'm going I estimate that Soul Chess' final chapter total could be…208 or 209 depending on how many chapters the conclusion of Soul Chess requires, but right now I'm banking on 208 being the final chapter total. Anyway, I have work in the lab to do today. I will see you all later).**


	204. Shutara Vs Nyra: Is Part of Aizen's Plan

**(A/N: Like I promised, Shutara Vs Nyra. Here we go. Also because this is an alternate universe to both Code Geass and Bleach canon, some details have changed)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo and Rukia's pathway<strong>

With Rukia on him via piggyback Ichigo darted ahead at lightning speed. The young soul reaper—compared to his allies' actual age—was doing more dodging of Aizen's minions than tearing through them, knowing it best to conserve his energy. Rukia would take aim and shoot the stairs if they were being pursued. If the duo were to enter a large room that would be the only time Rukia would get off Ichigo's back and she would handle the fighting while Ichigo restored his reiatsu.

If Tatsuki had been the one chosen as Ichigo's backup instead, the dynamic would be off a little. Tatsuki had speed to match Ichigo's even while in Bankai. Also, Tatsuki would insist, when she would "tag in" that she could handle herself if Ichigo stepped in whilst Rukia would not complain, clearly understanding Ichigo's desire to reach Aizen as soon as possible and also knowing her own limitations quite well. It was this unspoken dynamic that made the two a great pair, which was a shame considering they hadn't done much of it since Talbumosuke's fall.

On some staircases, conversation would ensue if Ichigo and Rukia were in no imminent danger—regardless of how minor. The first of many had been about how much Ichigo had improved with Rukia genuinely complimenting how much his skill had grown since they first met. The second had been of one about their dynamic having been cut short and disabled for ten years. A third had been some discussions about each other's personal life since there had not been much time when all this craziness started and it had been well over two years since Ichigo saw Rukia last, which was at his own wedding.

Now though, as Rukia and Ichigo continued to climb towards Aizen, drawing ever nearer as the man began to vibrate in and out of their senses, Rukia had a question of a different subject in mind.

"Ichigo, you worked for Rita for the time you were pretending to be dead right?"

"Yeah, why?" Ichigo asked, tilting his head to look up at her.

"I know you said you met Kasumi while there, but did you ever come across Nyra once or twice? I want to know in case we meet her. I've read Unohana-soutaicho's reports about Aizen's last attack but…"

Rukia trailed off to allow Ichigo to respond. The police chief looked dead ahead with a serious stare. "I haven't met her, but I've asked Rita about her before. Nyra's a tragic story to say the least, poor thing. She isn't supposed to be in hell. The problem is Rita had no choice, but to put her there."

"What? Why?" Rukia was appalled to hear this.

"When you die and go to the Soul Society, if you had spiritual power prior to dying, it generally comes with you. Nyra has not become stronger or weaker since entering hell. Rita was worried for the sake of the Rukongai civilians since Nyra would wind up in a lower district. At the time even Yamamoto-jiisan would've been hard pressed to beat her. This was a few years before Lelouch began the phantoms from what I could gather.

"Nyra would've lost her inherent powers, sure, but her reiatsu was just too fierce. Worse she has no concept of morality. Did Lelouch tell you about Mao?"

Rukia shook her head, "No, but we witnessed it when he broadcasted it. What about him?"

"Nyra is similar in that her brain isn't an adult's brain, but she's a feral child. She was raised by wild wolves. She doesn't respond well to people, since they killed her family. The fact that Aizen even has a hold on her is something. And the fact that he has one on her at all tells me that Rita might've made the right decision."

"Heh."

"What?"

"That's a far cry from the old you. If we were having this conversation twenty years ago you'd be bitching and moaning about how unfair it is that she has to suffer like this."

"It is unfair, but I understand Rita's objective and of course the Rukongai civilians matter to. I understand Rita's dilemma: there's no way to save the civilians and Nyra."

"Did it take getting gunned down by Cornelia for you to realize that?"

Ichigo's stare deepened into a slight scowl. "I think so, actually. When I found out what was going on behind the scenes with that and what my victory would've meant, I had a discussion with Rita about it. She told me that Japan wasn't meant to be saved. I was angry, of course. Being a cop helped reduce my naiveté a little bit, but ultimately I think that defeat and what I learned from it have helped me grow as a person."

"Yes, you're very mature," Rukia said with a smirk. "I'm sure Orihime must find that to be quite enticing."

"Oh ha ha, I get the joke," Ichigo said sarcastically, noting Rukia's snarky shot at his pride. "Why can't you grow up a little? Maybe then you and Kaien might already have a bun in the oven." Rukia bonked him over the back of the head with her hand. "Ow."

"You earned that one," she said with a slightly snappy tone.

Ichigo sighed with a small smirk. "You never change, Rukia, but that's part of what I like about you."

"So then, before we get sidetracked," Rukia said, shifting gears back to the original topic, "What are Nyra's combat capabilities if Aizen sends her at us?"

"Well, she's the number four," Ichigo stated. "You'd have to stay way back and avoid her like the plague. You don't stand a chance. I'd probably have to go Visored just to keep up with her and if she damaged me enough I'd need core form to win. She's a dangerous girl, Rukia. She may not be the most powerful togabito, but she's the one that the rest of the top ten are the most afraid of."

* * *

><p><strong>Shutara and Rita's path<strong>

Shutara stood panting and bleeding, missing both of her natural arms, two of her spider legs and one artificial arm. She'd managed to close the wounds with Kaido and Nyra barely had any injuries, but the ones she did have were significant. Nyra had lost two of her ethereal arms, noted by them now being visible and pinned to the walls by Shutara's webbing, ripped off from the roots.

Nyra was bleeding from her forehead and had a scrape along her right forearm and a gash along her back. Shutara was in obviously worse shape, but Nyra had expended much more reiatsu trying to catch her and now the two were on equal footing of spiritual essence.

Shutara attacked with two of her spider legs. Nyra blocked with her ethereal arms and made to break them, snapping them off at the joints. However, this was exactly what Shutara counted and anticipated on. She loosed her webs at Nyra's arms, now knowing where they were and grappled them with her webs. She then loosed two more of her arms at Nyra's forelimbs and then with force pulled Nyra towards her. Shutara spun more webbing around Nyra's ethereal hands as she made her way towards her, unable to stop the momentum of Shutara's stronger physical strength.

Shutara then picked up her foot and planted the sole of it into Nyra's face and sent the togabito flying towards the other side of the room. With Shutara's webbing still holding fast to Nyra's arms, all four were torn clean off.

Shutara wasted no time pinning Nyra's ethereal arms to the walls and burning her natural arms with Hado 54: Haien. Nyra saw her stumped arms and howled from the pain as the blood continued to poor out. Unlike Shutara who had used Kaido to stop the bleeding and had her Zanpakuto to lessen the damage for her, as Zangetsu had once done for Ichigo, Nyra had no special defenses beyond her ethereal arms. She could not sustain such an injury. Without her arms she had no power and with such a damning injury and all the blood pouring out there was nothing she could do except die from the loss of blood. Shutara exited Bankai and slumped against the wall, feeling tired. However, Aizen refused to let her rest as some of his minions began to flood the room.

"No rest huh?" Shutara thought aloud. She wobbled to her feet. The lack of natural arms would make combat difficult. Even her superior reiatsu could only do so much in sheer numbers.

Shutara looked down at Nyra's torn off natural limbs. Diving forward, using her artificial arms to destroy the minions in her way she grabbed both arms and, using Kaido, fastened them to her own stumped limbs. Nyra had turned her own arms to complete and utter giblets when she destroyed them so Shutara would have to make do with what she had. She used one of her artificial limbs to grab her Zanpakuto and prepared to hold out against the oncoming hoard with a scowl.

_I don't have the strength left to use Shikai or Bankai and I don't know if Nyra's blood type will be rejected by my own. Regardless, I must do what I can to stay alive. I am not someone who dies so easily. _Rita and Yamamoto passed through her mind. _They certainly wouldn't. _Kirio and Marianne passed through her mind as well. _And I suppose those two would never forgive me if I just rolled over and died. _

An explosion lit up the room as Shutara used her artificial limbs to fire Kido and blast apart several minions.

"Aizen, I hope you can hear me, because if you think you can take out a member of the royal guard, it certainly won't be that easy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Aizen's Domain<strong>

However, Aizen was not paying the slightest attention to Shutara, his minions had been long since set there long ago. He had planned everything like a domino effect so that he could concentrate on his own efforts. Nyra's death wasn't the least bit problematic for him. The girl had died believing that he cared for her when, in actuality, she was merely another pawn on the chessboard. She was like a dog fiercely protecting its master that only cared about the dog so long as it was loyal to him.

Ichigo and Rukia arrived at the top of Aizen's castle in a big open room that would be enough to fit an entire religious congregation into twelve times over. Large, lit candlesticks were scattered all around the room with three candles in each stick, red in color. Aizen stood at the far end of the room with a staircase leading up to him and an altar at his back with a stained glass window on either side of the altar. The floor was all blue and the walls were painted with that false wood looking coating. Several chandeliers hung from the ceiling.

Ichigo and Rukia thought they had arrived first given Aizen was standing by the large pipe organ currently playing ominous music, but once they adjusted their eyes to the situation and got closer, as Aizen casually stepped down the stairs, they became aware of the truth.

The place was already torn to shreds as though a huge battle had already taken place. Ichigo and Rukia ran forward with haste, but as they neared Rukia dropped to her knees. They weren't even halfway towards Aizen and she was already feeling the crushing effects of his reiatsu. Ichigo shielded her for a moment and it was enough that Rukia could back away out of the man's influence. Ichigo used one motion of shunpo where he found Stefan smashed into the groundat the bottom of the staircase, his feet on the bottom two stairs, head tilted to the side as he lay on his back, head on the floor. He was bleeding from his mouth and he was shirtless with lots of nasty lacerations covering his body. His eyes were open and empty.

Ichigo bowed his head in regret that he wasn't fast enough to reach the squad two captain. He shut the man's eyes for him and looked around the room. He then spotted a huge pile of debris underneath which Kensei lay. Kensei's eyes were like Stefan's. His right hand was missing and as Ichigo moved the debris he found that Kensei had a lot of nasty injuries in his back. Puncture wounds reaching through and through his body. Stretch marks on Kensei's clothing and traces of reiatsu indicated the man had been in Resurreccion.

Ichigo spotted Yhwach impaled on the wall in thirty-seven places, blood dripping like he was a used towel. Ichigo shut Kensei's eyes for him and then moved his eyes about the room, whilst Aizen watched him in amusement. He spotted a dent in the wall and followed it down to the ground where Kenpachi was laying facedown. Ichigo's eyes widened in horror and he rushed to Kenpachi. The man had his eyepatch off and had definitely seen better days. Fearing the worst, Ichigo put his fingers to Kenpachi's neck. There was a pulse. It was faint, but it was there. Kenpachi was in pretty terrible shape though and his Zanpakuto was in segmented pieces on the ground.

"Ah yes, quite a tenacious one, Zaraki Kenpachi. His thick reiatsu made it harder for me to land a decisive blow and his thick armor in his level five Shikai kept him alive. Sadly the same can't be said for the others," Aizen taunted.

Ignoring the god modding troll, Ichigo hoisted Kenpachi onto his back and went by Rukia.

"Since you can't handle Aizen, heal Kenpachi. We've already lost one captain," Ichigo looked back towards Aizen, "We are not going to lose another."

"You've certainly learned to control your anger," Aizen called from across the room, his voice echoing through the mostly empty halls. Ichigo simply stared in annoyance. "You're definitely different from the Kurosaki Ichigo of yesteryear, but of course our last clash proved that. So what, are you going to fight me?"

"No," Ichigo said throwing Tensa Zangetsu a few feet in front of him and letting it sink into the ground. He then let his arms rest at his sides. "I'm going to stick to the game plan and wait for the others. I won't fall for your taunts. I won't move farther than Tensa Zangetsu until the others arrive."

"Then how about a little friendly chat before the main event?" Aizen asked, stepping down so that he stepped onto Stefan's corpse. Ichigo didn't even flinch, knowing full well that that was on purpose.

"What could you possibly have to talk about?"

"Did Isshin ever tell you about your mother, Ichigo?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I thought Lelouch and Isshin would've told you everything," Aizen stated. "Ichigo, did you know that your mother, Ishida Masaki was a Quincy?"

"Quincy? And did you just say Ishida?"

"Why yes, first cousin to Ishida Ryuken in fact," Aizen told him. "And quite the shot actually."

Ichigo was starting to feel glad he'd thrown his sword in front of him as he listened.

"It was several years before Isshin was banished from being a Soul Reaper. You see, with Grand Fisher becoming such a nuisance, I developed a different hollow, one with more hominid build, a different kind of experiment than Grand Fisher, but this one I kept under wraps. I figured Lelouch, who at the time I did not realize was the same as Zero, was onto to me, so I kept this hollow under my careful watch. Only the captains knew about it when it was destroyed, by your father no less.

"However, your mother was attacked by it before your father managed to kill it. She was injured by it. Urahara took her under his watchful eye. This was when Ishida Ryuken and your father made contact with one another. After Isshin's banishment, I kept tabs on him and Urahara Kisuke, watching them, wondering what they might do next. Your parents met up again upon Isshin's banishment and they eloped. Your mother was still a quincy and growing ever stronger."

"You lie!" Ichigo shouted. "If my mother was a quincy, an adult one at that there was no way she could've lost to a piece of shit like Grand Fisher!"

"Quite right," Aizen said, "If you couldn't pick up on that you wouldn't be the detective you are today now would you."

"What are you saying?"

"How is it that a hollow with power less than a captain could possibly lose to a quincy with power equal to one. You see," Aizen said, stepping closer and stopping. "When you saw that girl by the river, Grand Fisher was not the only spiritual being there at the time. There was another."

"Who?" Ichigo asked in a hateful tone.

"Why that should be obvious," Aizen stated with a smirk, "Me, myself, and I. Your mother's calls to you were to warn you of Grand Fisher, however, he was still too valuable to me, a scapegoat. I incapacitated him, but your mother spotted me. Under the influence of Kyoka Suigetsu, they believed I was still in Soul Society, in my office and Lamperouge Lelouch was 'out for the day.' I didn't want things getting back to Zero, again having not yet known that Lelouch and Zero were one and the same, and so," Aizen smiled, "I think you know."

Ichigo scowled in hatred.

"Ah I see you've realized. Yes, Ichigo, Grand Fisher didn't do a thing. I killed your mother."

Sensing his disturbance, Rukia cried out in alarm, "Ichigo!"

With tremendous anger, Ichigo rushed forward, grabbed Tensa Zangetsu and went to slice Aizen's fucking head off. He was stopped, but not by Aizen.

Already in Bankai, Lelouch was using his telekinesis to keep Ichigo from moving and Momo was weighing down the orange haired soul reaper with her gravity power. Ichigo was stopped in his tracks. Lelouch walked up to him and pushed his hand on his chest.

"I heard it all, remember the plan Ichigo. If you attack Aizen now," Lelouch looked around at the defeated men, "You'll only end up like them."

"Lamperouge Lelouch. It's about time you arrived," Aizen spoke to him, "How fitting it is that you would become my ultimate rival."

"You say that like you somehow know something."

"At the time I did not, but with the form I have now, and the knowledge I've been able to obtain with it, I've been able to piece together quite a lot of new information. Shall I indulge you?"

Lelouch scowled and looked straight at Aizen. "Go on."

"Answer a question of mine, Lamperouge Lelouch. Do you think that the time you used Hado ninety to defeat a menos grande was the first time I ever experimented with hollows?"

"What are you insinuating?"

"You were preoccupied with other matters at the time, so perhaps you don't know this, but: your grandmother was attacked by a hollow and had spiritual power. Denise zi Britannia, I remember the name well."

"How do you know who my grandmother was?"

"After my defeat at your hands the second time, I was put in circle nine. During the time you are there, sometimes information goes in and out of that place at the time of new arrivals. How else do you think Kokuto and Shuren knew of Kurosaki Ichigo's hollow powers that he used on Talbumosuke?"

"And, what does my grandmother have to do with this?" Lelouch asked.

"Do you not remember your conversation with your uncle?" Aizen bounced back with a question of his own.

"_I've lived for a very long time Lelouch. Charles and I have had spiritual power since before my brother reached puberty, much like your older sister."_

"Didn't you find his transformation into a hollow just a bit too convenient?"

"What are you insinuating?" Lelouch scowled.

Aizen traipsed back and forth. "Your father believed that he often communicated with spirits of his dead ancestors. What Charles never knew was that your ancestors didn't do a thing." Aizen looked at Lelouch. "It was all me," he said with a smile.

Lelouch stared.

"I gave Charles the means to the Ragnarok Connection, a backup plan beyond my own reach. I told him should there be time when we stop conversing that such would be a time when he should start making headway on his plan. Why else would he wait so long after becoming Emperor? Who do you think had a hand in helping him ascend to the throne?"

"Shut up now," Lelouch growled.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Aizen stated. "But it's all the same, really. The fact of the matter is that don't you think it's fitting, Lelouch, that you and I would face each other? In a sense, I helped cultivate your father into the man that he is."

Lelouch was about to fly off the handle, but Momo put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. She had this look in her eye that she wanted to speak. Lelouch stepped back. "Aizen Sosuke," Momo said, speaking his full name, "Tell me exactly why is it you are doing all this? Is it just because Akari Mari broke your heart? What did Hoshima Treva say to you that made you the way you are? I've heard stories that you used to be a nice person. Was all of it a lie, down to the last detail?"

"I find it ironic that you would have any faith in me at all after the way I used you," Aizen chuckled, "But to answer your question, at one time, I may have been a good person. I might have believed that the universe could simply fail to recognize my intentions. I would simply have to show them that I was the man I said I always was, but that Aizen is long since dead."

"Why? What happened to that young hero? I always heard the stories. What made you act like this?"

"Tell me, Hinamori-kun, could you still live so carefree in the world we live in when countless people are suffering every day. If it is a sin to use any method to achieve your goals would you not do it? You are all quick to call me villainous, but yet you all defend that man. That…thing…the one who does nothing except make us all suffer for the points of his twisted little game. Do you think the Soul King creates a fair and just world?"

Blue fire exploded all around the area as the previous battlefield went up in flames along with Aizen's anger. Momo and Lelouch were shoved back by Aizen's fierce reiatsu, but that's when Talbumosuke and Kasumi showed up, shielding them.

"Aizen, that's enough. Your head games stop here," Talbumosuke declared fiercely.

"Talbumosuke," Aizen said his name with a hint of cheerful smugness.

"A new world order? That may have been true at one point, but look at yourself now, look at everything you have wrought. You attempted to turn the river and were swept away. The fact of the matter is you are mad with power. You don't intend to create a just and fair world for anyone except yourself. You want it so that only the strong survive. What about the weak: The ones who struggle day by day just to get by? Don't they deserve a place in the world? If only the strong survive then a new definition will be given to the meaning of the word strong. It's a world that exists only in your delusional little mind. You aren't interested in saving the world Aizen. All you want is revenge for the way you were treated as a child. You're so caught up in the lies you feed to others that you can't even discern what it is you believe anymore."

Aizen clapped his hands slowly five times. The applause echoed through the room. "That was a rather well thought out, well-constructed speech, Talbumosuke. However, do not talk as if you did not, at one point, believe the same. For the longest time, you did nothing, but do as I wished. You were my student, my apprentice."

"I made my choices. I now know that they were the wrong ones." Talbumosuke drew out his sword. "That's all there is to it."

"Your choice, is that what you believe?"

"I'll not play your games."

"Oh, but you already have, and you won the grand prize," Aizen said with a smirk.

"I'm not listening," Talbumosuke said calmly, closing his eyes and covering his ears.

Aizen folded his arms and his lips stopped moving, but his voice still projected. "I will be heard, Talbumosuke. Open telepathic communication is now an ability of mine." Talbumosuke opened his eyes and folded his arms, annoyed. "Still so juvenile," Aizen scoffed, "But as I was saying. Do you think your apprenticeship was your own choice? I let you see the real me because I knew your potential. Your father was originally meant to be nothing more than a means to an end. To garnish trust and so to not be exposed, I saved him from the wrath of the Central Forty Six. You became my apprentice only long since after becoming a soul reaper. Do you remember your first trip to Hueco Mundo?"

Talbumosuke smiled with his eyes closed as if he fondly recalled the memory, "Of course I do. It was the first time I met Mia. You had us introduced." He ceased smiling. "Wait, are you saying that—"

"Your skills as a soul reaper were subpar when we met. Bankai was possible, but was not developing fast enough. I eventually thought you might be able to bed Hallibel or Nelliel, but then Mia fell into my hands." Aizen glanced at Kasumi. "And your offspring would have been the greatest specimen to my own desires."

"Like I would—"

"Like you would ever let me touch her? Until I died you never learned to think for yourself. Like Hinamori-kun you worshipped me, but for different reasons. Dying was not part of my plan at first, but look at where it has brought me. The very people I cultivated now stand against me and you have all had a hand in making me stronger. Don't you think it's poetic?"

"So you think everything is just a big part of your plan? You think free will is a lie and destiny is predetermined?" The others looked back as Yoruichi entered with Soifon. Like the pair of badasses they were, neither one had so much as a scratch on them and their reiatsu was still fierce.

"Shihoin Yoruichi," Aizen acknowledged her arrival.

"Kisuke, Soifon and I have been on your tail since the day you had us all exiled. We have followed you and corroborated with Lelouch since that day to the end to see you fall."

"Then I'd say you failed in that regard, but there's something you should know."

"Oh, this should be good," Yoruichi folded her arms with a smirk, ready to hear Aizen's, in her own words, 'pretty little speech'.

"Tell me, do you think I didn't count on your interference that evening?"

Yoruichi scowled. "Hmm?"

"Think about it. Urahara Kisuke was always my intellectual equal, perhaps even my superior in planning. A man like that, with superior reiatsu and developing new technologies, I had to have him eliminated or at least out of my breathing space."

"So you got rid of us because we were in your way?" Soifon scowled.

"Unlike Lamperouge Lelouch whose stamina always has been shot, Urahara Kisuke was a natural jack-of-all-trades. Anything he set his mind to he could accomplish. But Urahara Kisuke was only half my goal that evening. My real goal that evening, was you, Shihoin Yoruichi." Yoruichi's eyes trembled. "Yes you understand what I'm saying, don't you? I knew from the very start if I got Urahara Kisuke involved that you would follow suit. With you out of the picture the only remaining captains would be the head captain, Unohana Retsu, Kyoraku Shunsui, Ukitake Jushiro, Kuchiki Ginrei and Kiganjo Kenpachi. Ginrei was on his way to retirement and very narrow minded. A man like him would not care about my business if it did not hamper the Kuchikis and Kiganjo would be dealt with by the next Kenpachi. But I had a greater purpose in mind, the fall of the Shihoin family and the Shiba family was to follow suit, but of course that failed. You were a strong captain, Shihoin Yoruichi. One could almost consider you on the same level as a member of the royal guard. Had I not forced you into hiding, core form would be yours by now."

"Oh yeah, well you didn't count on me!" Soifon exclaimed proudly, jabbing a thumb at herself. "I made sure to keep Yoruichi in constant tip top shape so now she's five times the captain she ever was at her full power."

"My dear Soifon, don't think I have ever forgotten about you. Tell me, do you remember how each of your brothers and sisters were victimized by 'unfortunate accidents'?"

"I don't like what you're implying."

"The fact of the matter is quite simple," Aizen smirked, "I knew you would latch onto Shihoin Yoruichi. When you have someone you wish to care about, you become a liability to them." Aizen grinned wider. "You become a liability to them."

Soifon trembled and sweated at the thought that she might have been a burden on Yoruichi without realizing it.

"Stop it, Soifon! Don't believe his lies!" She glared harshly at Aizen. "Aizen, you bastard!"

"I merely state the truth. How she responds to it is her own fault."

"All right Sosuke, I think you've had your fun, but you've been a very bad boy," Lelouch heard the sound of his mother's voice as she walked in with an unconscious Cornelia piggy backed on her back. Cornelia was exhausted from all the fighting. She insisted on guarding Marianne, not letting her do a single thing until she reached Aizen. She had said to Marianne that she would not fail to protect her a second time and she wouldn't take no for an answer. Cornelia had managed to keep her promise. She passed out only after she and Marianne just made it to the top of the last flight of stairs. "It's time you were punished," she glared. She then gracefully set Cornelia down against the wall to allow the young General-in-Chief to rest and recuperate. She then approached Aizen towards the front of the group.

"This coming from the woman that intended to follow a man I cultivated myself? You read my history. You should know all about it, Ms. Marianne."

"Let's get one thing straight here, I never believed in the Ragnarok Connection for the same reasons Charles did. I believed we would be saving the world from itself," Marianne said, pointing her index finger at Aizen.

"Charles got a little carried away in his own beliefs, but that is how I have always believed and I knew you believed it too. That's why I brought you two together."

"I'll not fall for your lies, Sosuke," Marianne scowled.

"Oh, this is no lie. Tell me, do you think CC was independent from Charles and VV before you met her?"

"What are you trying to say?"

_There's no way! Aizen…don't you dare! _Lelouch was ready to crush the man's skull in had he the power.

"Charles knew about you since you were young. He actually mentioned you once when you still a teenager. He said and I quote 'a woman like that is fit to lead a country, but her potential is squandered in that academy'. So I helped him."

Marianne's reiatsu began to intensify. She knew exactly what Aizen was insinuating.

"Yes, doesn't it seem odd now how none of your usual suspects fit the extent of the damage, how you couldn't find a motive beyond normal human cruelty even with your incredible analytical skills?"

"You…" Marianne gnashed her teeth and before Lelouch knew it her sword was out. "YOU RUINED! MY LIFE!"

"Mother stop!" Lelouch pleaded, but Marianne was already on the offensive, Shikai out. Thankfully her sword was stopped by another Zanpakuto: Yogo Keikai no Chujitsuna Kishi. "Whew," Lelouch breathed.

"Out of the way, Homura Yuna!"

"This is exactly what Aizen wants," Yuna said, struggling to push Marianne away from her, "If you give into your hatred he wins. He's provoking you on purpose so that you'll end up like the others that have already fallen to his blade." Marianne didn't seem to be listening in her frenzy so Yuna shouted as loud as she could. "Try to remember what's important to you! Do you want to leave your son a second time?"

That got through to her and Marianne let her blade lower and go slack. She sealed her blade. "Yuna, thank you."

"Yes, thank you Yuna, for keeping a woman from her vengeance."

"Oh vengeance will be swift and your head will roll soon enough," Yuna said turning her body and putting her Zanpakuto on her shoulder as she swung her hip out.

"How ironic that the one who has the most reason to hate me would be the one who has the most restraint."

"There isn't a thing you can say that I already am not aware of," Yuna scowled. "You were in cahoots with Hoshima and you both had Mari killed. I know this song and dance." Yuna put her blade firmly into the ground. "My stance is firm."

"Oh, but do you know just how much we took away?"

"Aizen, Mari was a Soul Reaper before you were, I know what you're going to say and that's impossible."

"Oh, but what if it was Hoshima who planned it and then I dropped the idea that it would be cruel to have you taken away, the very woman who saved your life taken away by the very people who allowed you to meet."

"You cannot budge me," Yuna told him, "Mari liked you. She may not have thought of you the way you thought about her, but she thought highly of you. Is this how you choose to repay the only woman you ever loved?"

"If she truly thought so highly of me she would've made me her vice-captain!"

"Petty Revenge, you would stoop so low?" Yuna argued.

"Don't pretend as if you understand what I have suffered."

"Suffering? Aizen you don't know the meaning of the word suffering." Rita had now arrived on the scene.

"Ah, Rita, I was wondering when you would show up. Judging by your lack of companionship I take it you abandoned Shutara like the heartless being that you are."

"Shutara pushed me on ahead on of her own accord. The only heartless monster around here is you."

"But the fact remains is that you don't know if she will survive. An inadvertent sacrifice is still a sacrifice. The value of life still means nothing to you even after all these years."

"You speak as if you know my history. It was covered up."

"To the masses, but as you know, I have my ways of getting my hands on information. And if you were such a good person Rita wouldn't you have let Kasumi and Nyra free from hell a long time ago. Oh that's right that 'supersedes your authority' doesn't it? What a sophisticated way of saying, 'I tried and I failed, oh well'. You were afraid of losing your job, but you were put in hell because you were being punished. You did your best to see things in a positive light, tried to remain a happy, cheerful individual, but in reality you're nothing more than a self-centered, narcissistic, bitch."

An echoing, creepy, dark laugh echoed through the halls. If not for the fact that she was standing behind him and he was looking right at her, Lelouch would've thought Rita was the one who was laughing. However, as he did a head count he soon realized that the group was one person short. A fierce beam of green light shot out of the ground as finally the last member of the alliance against Aizen stood on the same floor as everyone else. Unohana Retsu, the captain of commander of the Gotei 13, had finally arrived.

Her Bankai was already active and her hair was a mess. Furthermore, she had this rather eerie, fear inducing look in her eye. Although omnipotent, Aizen could not help but shiver a little at seeing the look in Unohana's eyes. She was covered in the blood of his minions and he watched as she licked some of it off of her blade.

"Self-centered narcissistic bitch?" Unohana asked. "Then tell me Aizen," Unohana said with a creepy laugh tacked onto the end of her fragment, "what does that make you? You fight for your own greed and you intend to say that everything we've done led you to this moment?" Unohana cackled again. It was unsettling even to her allies. "It makes me want to laugh. Allow me to turn what you said to Rita right back at you. All your speeches, everything you say, you can twist the truth anyway you want, but the fact of the matter is Aizen is that you're just a whiny brat! And it's high time someone put you in your place. Your face might not be the most expressive right now, but I have always been able to read fear in others like a book. Thinking you could overwhelm me is just so funny. Tell me, just how do you plan _me_ Aizen? The woman who could've been declared the first Kenpachi if not for the chauvinistic world she lived in, the woman who has always been Soul Society's most tenacious combatant surpassing that of even Yamamoto Shigekuni himself! Go ahead and tell me! I'm oh so curious!"

_I don't believe it, _Lelouch stared. _Aizen's doing his best to mask it, but Unohana-soutaicho isn't just getting to him she's actually scaring him. _

"Retsu," Rita spoke her name calmly.

Unohana threw her hair back and cackled again. She pulled her uniform aside to reveal a scar upon the size of a pear between her neck and breasts. "This scar that I bear is a mark of my loyalty to the Gotei, inflicted by Yamamoto Shigekuni himself with only his sealed blade. His second scar was dealt to him by Sasakibe Chojiro. Who do you think was the one who created his first scar? Aizen, you know that I saw past your fake corpse to a degree, was that a part of your grand plan?" Aizen said nothing, but Unohana, Lelouch and Rita all noticed his left foot shift backwards. "Yes, go ahead, say all you want how you expected all of this, how you want us to fight you. Tell me to my face as I stand before you like this, ecstatic as I stand soaked in the blood of your hellspawn abominations that you want to face me." Aizen's voice was stuck in his throat. "What's the matter?" Unohana said, her voice going shrill and crazed, "If you're so secure in your godhood then a beast like me should not bring you any fear at are, but here you are trembling before me because I am someone who you never knew the truth about. You were always wary of me Aizen and you always had reason to be. Now," Unohana said as she held up her blade, "Let me show you a power that I've never actually been able to use. A power that I can only use when I am soaked to the bone in the blood of my enemies after my Bankai has already been in use." Dark crimson mixed with mint green as Unohana's reiatsu went haywire and all the blood converged upon her blade. "When the head is severed the body is formed, but when blood is devoured the demon is BORN!"

Unohana vanished into a cocoon of blood that then twisted around and sent blood splattering in a multitude of directions until the crimson blood turned to a cocoon of acid. Unohana reemerged from the cocoon, cutting her way through with a blade serrated on both sides. However as the cocoon fell around her, spilling acid everywhere and eating through the floor it was noticeable that Unohana was holding two blades and they were made of bone. Also her skin was now a dark purple color and she large plates of armor—colored a very pale purple—all along her arms and across her shoulders, covering her breasts easily with one plate a piece and forming a bra with the way they were arranged around her breast area. The plates also formed a fauld. Unohana's fingers were clawed and her legs were thin with one claw sticking out the back of her foot. She had two, sharply edged, curved wings sticking smoothly out of her back. Following that her eyes were yellower than Yourichi's. Even creepier was that she had 3 of them. All she was missing was a tail.

She crossed her arms in an X-pattern over her body and tilted her wrists so that her blades ran parallel with the ground. Her reiatsu was fierce. The blood of her enemies had truly awakened a slumbering demon. It was lucky she was on the side of the Gotei. Even Kasumi's level 108 restriction bypass would pale in comparison to Unohana's reiatsu right now. Aizen may have had fiercer reiatsu, but Unohana was confident that, together she and the others could defeat him.

However, the strange thing was the way Kasumi was staring at her with a sense of nostalgia.

"_A good parent will always be able to identify their offspring no matter how much they've changed."_

"Unohana…Retsu," Kasumi said it so low that no one heard her and then out of blue she whipped out her claws and slammed one into the ground. "BANKAI!" Kasumi emerged in her blackened form. "Manakama, Zenmen-tekina Shien!" The others were surprised to see Kasumi suddenly gone to be primed for battle. "Unohana Retsu is right. Aizen needs to die and now that we're all here," Kasumi's claws appeared on the backs of her wrist, "It's high time we kicked his ass."

"Agreed," Marianne nodded as one by one the combatants that were intended to fight Aizen released their Bankais if they did not already have them out. Mia, Rukia and Momo stood back knowing this fight was way outside their capacity to fight. Momo put up a kido barrier to protect them from the fight as the nine remaining warriors prepared to fight Aizen with everything they had the power to muster.

Aizen levitated into the air with his arms folded and floated back towards his altar. "Very well, no more words, for now. Come into the flames!" He beckoned them forward and then wafted his arms forward as the battlefield burned bright blue with his hot flames. "And die for my ideals!"

"Try and make us!" Lelouch shot back. "You stand before Zero, the man who works miracles and those who cast his lot in with him! You stand naught a chance!"

"War determines not who is right, but who is left!" Aizen returned.

"But those who are just have the greater cause to fight for and their willpower is stronger!"

"The one who is stronger can still trump the many that are weak!"

"But great teamwork can overthrow even the greatest of tyrants!"

Aizen laughed, "Oh this is going to be good I can just tell! You may make the first move, Lelouch!"

"Then I open with me! If the king does not go into battle his men will not follow! ALL FORCES ATTACK!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Is your blood pumping for the awesomeness that's about to ensue? I know mine is. 9 vs 1. This really is the final battle. And for the record I got LUCKY AS DUCK that I was able to connect Aizen like that to so many people and since I felt it would be within the scope of Aizen's character to be that much of an asshole I decided to do it, but then I decided to capitalize on Unohana's memetic fear and that there is no way in FUCK Aizen could've planned for her so I had her give him the most epic Shut Up Hannibal and Reason You Suck Speech and YES I confirm it HERE, Unohana IS Kasumi's daughter reincarnated and sent to the Soul Society. She was reborn as a human and when she later died she killed until the day that Rita eventually found her. The rest you know. Now then, I have some things to do in the lab. Expect the next update sometime this weekend. Oh I am SO looking forward to finishing Soul Chess. Since I didn't get to the first part of the fight I estimate we might go to chapter 208-210 depending on how I play this, yeah I'm pushing back the completion chapter, but hey I think you guys want to see this series have an EPIC run and I know that even though I'm getting tired of updating it that I REALLY want to see it finished and we are ALMOST THERE! Next time on Soul Chess: the final battle TRULY BEGINS! See you guys later!)**


	205. Lelouch Vs Aizen: The Truth of the World

**(A/N: I got nothing)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Aizen's Domain<strong>

At his declaration of attack, Lelouch and his nine allies began their assault on Aizen. The first to commit to an attack was Rita. "Jokyo!" **(Elimination) **A barrage of pointed chain links fired from her location at Aizen as she crossed her arms over her body.

Aizen simply gave a calm smirk as he created a large blue barrier and blocked every last attack.

From behind Ichigo attacked him with his Zanpakuto. Aizen stopped it with his bare hands as a crater formed underneath the impact. With his other hand he then blasted Ichigo in the face with a hot stream of blue fire, sending him into the ceiling.

"Ichigo!" Soifon called.

"He'll be fine, don't lose focus," Yoruichi told her as she dashed ahead. "Kyofu Neko!" **(Gale Cat) **Running straight through Aizen's blasts, Yoruichi ran towards him and attempted to attack him with her claws only for Aizen to disappear from sight. However, his dodged brought him right into striking distance with Unohana who swung both of her swords overhead and managed to wound Aizen narrowly. However, as he slapped her with the back of his hand the wounds regenerated.

_Dammit, he has high speed regeneration. We're going to need something really powerful to even have a chance of dealing some damage. _"Talbumosuke!"

"Already on it," Talbumosuke said, rushing forward with both his swords out. Aizen blocked with merely his index finger as Talbumosuke came swinging in wildly to try and cut him.

"We've already been here before Talbumosuke," Aizen told him, "You can't—" he then noticed Talbumosuke's eyes were not focused on him. "What are you looking at?"

A flash of red light formed off of Talbumosuke's Zanpakuto as it encompassed only the immediate area, freezing Aizen in place. "Ichigo do it now!"

Ichigo's Cero de Luna came blasting in from above upon Aizen. It was a direct hit. Unohana followed up with a Kurohitsugi and Rita used a stream of anti-hellfire. However, Aizen came out of the attack like it was nothing and the area around him burned blue with his reiryoku.

"I find it amusing that any of you could hope to defeat me the way I am. Your attacks are worthless!" Aizen sent out a blazing wave of fire only to watch as all the fire he just let loose was beginning to converge on a single point. Aizen focused his eyes where they were going only for the convergence point to change on a dime. _What?_

Lelouch noticed Aizen's surprise. _Aizen might have power, but his reflexes aren't up to speed with them. This might work. _

Kasumi then appeared right behind Aizen and unleashed all of what she had just absorbed right into his right side sending him flying into one of the candlesticks. Aizen collapsed against the ground with a massive injury. He was dripping blue lava and his right arm had been blasted clean off.

"Nice one, Kasumi!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"Indeed," Rita stated, "Now take this, Kugyo!" Aizen began to be wrapped in a multitude of Rita's togabito chains as he began to be bound tighter and tighter as Rita intended to crush him under the weight of her power.

"I don't think so," Aizen commented as his reiatsu began to surge and he broke out of Rita's chains.

"What?"

Aizen floated triumphantly into the air above his opponents. His injury from before was now healed and he had his arms folded. "I have surpassed your authority Rita. You cannot touch me now." Aizen held up one hand as a ball of dark black energy began to form. He then threw it at the ground as it separated into ten different blasts of lightning.

With her quick, dexterous speed, Kasumi absorbed every last shot.

"Kasumi!" Yuna called. Kasumi looked at Yuna. "Here, take some of my power!" She fired off a Taiyoga Tensho which Kasumi gladly sucked up and then she fired the attack back at Aizen with extreme prejudice.

Aizen countered with a blazing blast of blue fire only for Ichigo to appear right behind him again, this time with his Visored mask attached to his face. Getsuga was already charged in his blade. "Getsuga Tensho!"

Aizen was engulfed in the attack as Ichigo disappeared before he could retaliate. All of the Getsuga that missed was immediately absorbed by Kasumi who then absorbed Aizen's attack as she called back the energy she had just absorbed. _Awesome, I'm eighty percent charged. If I have just a little more maybe we can do some serious damage. _Kasumi looked about her combatants to choose someone who could charge her up. She settled upon one. "Lelouch! Fire at me!"

Lelouch nodded and spammed fireballs at Kasumi for her to absorb until she dodged one and then he stopped firing. _Good now all we need is for Aizen to be distracted. I'll hit him point blank._

As Aizen came off of Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho he then went darting towards Yuna to take her down with one attack, but Unohana got in his way and then began slashing at him with wild precision. Aizen manifested two swords of his own so that he could properly counter her. However, Unohana seemed to know how he would block and kept cutting him with minor scrapes and scratches as she pushed him back across the battlefield. Marianne was waiting behind him and as Unohana pushed Aizen towards her the royal guard member created a large great sword twice her size and as Unohana leapt out of the way of Aizen's flimsy counterattack, Marianne swung with all her might, putting a heavy dose of energy into her swing. With the sword's special properties amplifying her attack she managed to swing and cut into Aizen's waist. She then held the sword with one hand and created a small dagger with the other, which she then slammed into Aizen's back. She managed to penetrate and then transformed the small dagger into a silver jousting lance which pierced Aizen through and through his chest. Aizen crossed an arm behind him to fire a blast of dark energy at Marianne, but she dodged with Shunpo.

As Aizen proceeded to remove the annoying weapons out of his body that was when Kasumi made her move as Lelouch then used Seishin no Keimusho, forcing Aizen to be crushed by his own spiritual power, holding the man in place. Kasumi then unleashed all of her energy that she absorbed and blasted Aizen at point blank, engulfing him in reiatsu nearly three times Kasumi's own.

"All right, there's no way he's coming back from that!" Rukia cheered.

However, Aizen's reiatsu then began to flood the entire battlefield.

"You just had to jinx it," Mia commented.

Aizen emerged from Kasumi's attack. She had blasted him pretty nastily, leaving naught, but his flaming head. And then, within seconds, Aizen completely reformed his body.

_Damn, just how strong and tenacious is he now? _Lelouch wondered.

Aizen punched Kasumi in the face and caused her to recoil, though some of the damage was absorbed by Kasumi's Bankai for later charging her up to 2%

Aizen teleported to his altar and then began to clap slowly to his adversaries. "That was quite entertaining. I'll admit, I didn't think you all could actually take me on. I'm impressed."

"Going to bargain your way to victory?" Talbumosuke asked.

"I hardly call what I'm about to say, bargaining. I merely posed a question," Aizen said holding up his hand. "Tell me, though I've done much to make you despise me, you call what I am doing revenge. Is that not what you are doing right now? Tell me, do you know exactly who it is that you fight for?"

"We fight for ourselves, duh," Ichigo told him, "And we're going to crush you so quit stalling and get back in the ring!"

"Isn't that what we just finished doing. Why fight to a constant stalemate when perhaps our respective strengths can be used for a greater purpose."

"You're talking about killing the Soul King, aren't you?" Marianne asked.

"I am. Tell me, do any of you even know the purpose of those swords you carry. Do any of you know the reason for which they were created? Do any of you know the meaning of the black kimono that you wear?"

"Aizen, don't!" Rita exclaimed.

"What's the matter Ginunga-san, are you afraid your so-called allies will turn on you if they knew the truth?"

"Rita, what's he talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"It doesn't matter," Rita told him, "We came here to take down Aizen. We can discuss it later!" Rita retorted.

"By then it'll be too late, you'll have what you want," Aizen chuckled.

"Rita, what's going on?" Lelouch asked.

"Don't have the heart to explain it to them?"

"Rita, what is Aizen talking about?" Unohana wanted to know.

"I cannot say. I took an oath."

It was odd to see Rita so firmly pressed into a corner. Kasumi became increasingly curious to know if this was some sort of bluff. She looked around and saw the eyes being sent the warden's way. Kasumi couldn't believe that what she was about to say was coming out of her mouth and not someone else's. "Rita, whatever it is, you can trust us." As expected, everyone was shocked to hear that coming from Kasumi of all people.

"Having a change of heart Kasumi?" Aizen taunted.

"Perhaps I am," Kasumi said flatly. "Rita, go on."

Rita sighed and stood up firmly. Sealing her Bankai and going down to sealed form, as if she intended to be judged when she was finished speaking. "There is a truth many of you do not know. And it all has to do with the origin of the Soul Society." She glared at Aizen, "I don't know how you came about this knowledge, but I find it contemptuous that you would have the gall to drag it out into the open. There's no point!"

"Oh, but there is a point, isn't there? And it's one that you know all too well. Fate will be decided right here and right now Ginunga-san and all the cards must be on the table."

Rita stared with unyielding hate at Aizen, a rare expression for her. "Everyone listen carefully because I am not repeating myself. Do any of you know how the first Soul Reapers came about?"

"I know I do," Unohana spoke up, "The Soul King spread a gift of power to you, Yamamoto Genryusai and the others to create the first Soul Reapers to fight back against the hollow menace. Sharaimyn Feluca was the leader of your kind so she was considered the best and brightest."

"That…is only half-right," Rita stated.

_I don't like where this is going, _Lelouch thought to himself.

_**I already know where this is going, **_Eien Tamashi said, reading the situation like it was a cliché out of a movie.

_Sure you do, _Lelouch responded sarcastically.

_**Yes, I do, **_Eien Tamashi responded sincerely.

Oblivious to the banter between Lelouch and his Zanpakuto, Rita continued, "In reality Feluca already had the power of the Soul Reaper and she granted it to me, Yamamoto and the men that would soon create the four great noble houses and several others. We all then selected others whom we rallied together to join us. Those handpicked by the nobles became the lower nobility. Shigekuni and I were selfish and kept our power entirely to ourselves. We became the first Soul Reapers."

"But wait, how did Sharaimyn already have the power?" Yuna inquired.

"She has always had the power because the woman known as Sharaimyn Feluca is but a mere illusion, a misnomer."

_**Called it!**_

_Quiet! _

"Wait, but if she's not a real person, what is she?" Ichigo asked.

"Does this explain why she suddenly vanished and was never heard from again?" Unohana asked.

Rita nodded. "Yes because Sharaimyn Tetelra Feluca," Rita paused and took in a deep breath, "is just another facet of the Soul King."

Shocked faces went all around the room except for the smug one on Aizen's face and the leer on Rita's.

Eien Tamashi was still feeling like she totally saw that twist coming.

_How? _Lelouch wanted to know.

_**Listen. This is going to turn out like a cliché manga. **_

"But wait, why is that a bad thing?" Soifon asked.

"Ask yourselves, why give us this power in the first place?" Rita said whimsically, holding up her hand, index finger extended, "Why deceive us? We first generations swore we would never tell another soul and here I am revealing the secret," Rita huffed as she began to finish the explanation, "The answer should be obvious: the Soul King controls everything. The nature of this world was his idea!"

"Th-that means…" Lelouch stuttered trying to make heads and tails of that curve ball.

"That's insane! That means that he's responsible for it all: the hollows, the balance, the Togabito, everything!" Kasumi declared.

"And yet without him the world would fall to ruin. Now I see your true goal. You want to replace the Soul King because you think you can alter the balance. I won't let that happen!" Rita held her hand out behind her and tilted the head down towards the ground. "Hinotama Yaketsuku!" **(Searing Fireball)** A small fireball went screaming forward. The blast impacted against Aizen and fanned out in a 15 meter diameter as small wisps of anti-hellfire went everywhere and Aizen remained undamaged.

"Do you see what she is fighting for?" Aizen asked the others. "She is fighting for a man who plays you all as pawns: a chessmaster beyond all others. He saved your kind by giving you power in order to make sure his secret would not be exposed. Do you not see what is wrong with that? Surely I am not the enemy you should be fighting after this revelation."

"I fight because I am loyal," Rita responded, "I fight because there is no other option. If you are the one who is put in charge you would condemn many innocent lives to ruin. I cannot let that happen! I won't let that happen!"

"You fight because I am dangerous," Aizen responded. "You resist change. You fear the Soul King so you do not fight him even though you know he is the enemy you all should be fighting."

"That's why the Soul King is referred to as the lynchpin," Unohana noted, "If he dies someone must take reign in his place otherwise the whole world would collapse."

"Exactly," Aizen smirked.

Lelouch contemplated his options as he stared down at his curled palm. _If I had the power of the Soul King I could control the entire Soul Society. I could literally shape a world to my image. The tyranny would end._

"If not for the Soul King, hollows would never have existed," Ichigo took note.

"But without him there would be no cycle of reincarnation either! He has connected souls to a proper pasture after death! He should not be overturned!" Rita exclaimed.

"I think that's quite enough of you Rita," Aizen said, raised his arm, picking up Rita with it telekinetically and slung her aside into the wall. The area of which she then landed against exploded.

"Rita!" Unohana went over to the woman who had been knocked for a loop.

"Retsu," Rita said, groggily, "I'm sorry." She passed out.

"You are concerned for her even now?" Aizen asked, mockingly. "Do you know the real reason why Rita turned you?" Aizen looked at Kasumi. "Rita was afraid that you might actually succeed in your plans and become too powerful for her to handle alone." He looked at Unohana. "So she needed an apprentice, but did not wish to be conspicuous about it. Rita turned you in hopes that you would grow strong, see her as a benefactor and take her side to put down Kasumi if she could not. She did not expect you to grow stronger than her. She needed you so that in case she failed, before Kasumi could recover, you would finish her off."

"You lie!" Unohana bellowed. Everyone cringed. To see the captain commander actually angry was frightening. Her loud voice carried with it a shout of unrelenting force

"Soutaicho, I have been able to access the heart of the world," he glanced at Kasumi, "All thanks to your efforts, of course."

"You used me! This was your plan from the moment you joined me!" Kasumi shouted in anger.

"Indeed it was. I must say though that I have been intrigued by your capabilities. You were the perfect specimen to reach perfect synergy. Don't you see the greatness of what you are? You are a perfect hybrid of Soul Reaper and Hollow DNA, a fusion I have sought for centuries! Think of what you could do with the potential at your disposal!"

"I'm not about to join someone who just betrayed me!" Kasumi glared.

"You joined because I took what was yours and your father forced you away and made a deal with Rita. I can give you what you want and more if I could become king of the Soul Society," Aizen extended an arm down to the togabito.

"So could anyone, it doesn't have to be you!"

Everyone looked at Lelouch as he stepped forward, still clad in Bankai, but helmet removed. "Anyone who took the Soul King's seat could shape the world as they saw fit. I say to hell with you! I will take command of this world!" Lelouch declared. He then outstretched his arm towads Aizen, palm held perpendicular with the ground, fingers outspread, "Seishin no Keimusho!" With his Bankai's special ability, Lelouch brought Aizen to his knees and cackled. "Have you forgotten Aizen? I may have lost my geass, but I have the ability to turn anyone's own power against them! If anyone will defeat the Soul King and take him it will be me!"

"Lelouch you can't do that!" Yuna exclaimed. "That's treason!"

"Is it treason?" Lelouch chuckled as he lowered his arms, smirking fiendishly, "This entire world is centered on the Soul King, a man who has played us all for fools, and a man that I foolishly saved without knowing it. It's like my father said," Lelouch raised his arms to the ceiling, "this world is filled with lies."

"Listen to yourself, would you?" Yuna said bitterly.

"I am and I still believe in the future," Lelouch turned to face his former allies as he stood between them and the currently writhing Aizen, "I will build a better tomorrow! The Soul King's throne will be mine!"

"I trusted you! I've always trusted you!" Ichigo shouted.

"Then trust me now," Lelouch said, extending his arm forward in alliance, "As much as I hate Aizen, and I still intend to kill him, someone else must sit on the throne of the Soul King!"

"**ENOUGH!**"

A powerful pulse of energy wafted out through the middle of the room. It slammed into each and every soul and knocked everyone around. There was a bright burst of energy and a figure stood in the center of the room. Lelouch and his allies quickly got to their feet and Lelouch smirked when he realized what had happened.

_So you appear, _Lelouch stared at the individual.

The figure wore a shining white tattered mantle that hid their face. The individual's right arm had a miniature wrist-mounted crossbow along a pure white, metallic gauntlet with sharp claws for fingers. A crest in the shape of the geass made up the limbs of the weapon. On the left arm the individual wore black bandages wrapped around their right arm along with several tight belts with brass buckles on their arm. This arm also had claw-like fingers. Sprouting from the individual's left dorsal there was a black feathery wing. From the right side there sprouted a white demonic wing. The individual's left hand glowed with blue energy. The individual was wearing a golden chest plate with a blood red diamond-shaped gem in the center. It had octagonal facets and there were many of them. The facets were so small that the gem appeared to simply appear bumpy like a golf ball unless one came close. The individual was wearing pants with a cloth around the outer sides and backs creating the illusion of him having coattails when he was wearing neither that nor a coat. The pants were black on the right leg and white on the left. The individual was wearing a white sock on his right foot and a black on his left and wore straw sandals. Sticking to the individual's back was a scythe with its handle as black as midnight, its sickle snowy white, but the blade of the sickle was very sharp and made from a dark-red ore that gave it the same gleam as the gem in the individual's chest plate.

"You!" Aizen shouted as he got to his feet.

The individual turned its hooded head, obscured by the shadows keeping its face from being seen, towards the Togabito, but said nothing and looked back towards Lelouch.

"You're…the Soul King," Lelouch gaped.

"I am." The individual's voice was gruff and heavy. It wasn't as deep as the thundering voice of the avatar Unohana had talked to. It was much throatier.

"But I thought the Soul King's true form drove men and women mad," Yoruichi stated, "Or is this another avatar?"

"No, this is his true form," Aizen stared at the form before him. "It is his face that has that property so it is currently obscured."

"Yes," The Soul King turned his head, "You would know that, wouldn't you?" he lifted his left hand, picked up Aizen by the neck and then a pulse of energy emitted from his left hand and Aizen was flung from his altar into the wall to the Soul King's left and faceplanted onto the ground as he smashed into the wall.

_Such power!_ Lelouch exclaimed.

"Wh-why are you here?" Marianne trembled.

"It is as Lelouch says. His Seishin no Keimusho has the power to turn anyone's power against them." The Soul King reached behind his back for his scythe and held it with the blade facing up towards the ceiling and the back of the blade aimed towards the ground. "I will not allow anyone to upset the balance."

Lelouch chuckled and pressed his fingertips to his forehead. "And here I thought you had a brain."

"What was that, boy?" the Soul King glared.

"I said all that so that I might draw you out into the open." Lelouch extended his arm out towards the others, palm face down, fingers outspread, head tilted towards his shoulder, eyes firm and strong. "I have no intention of taking your throne!"

"What?" Aizen snarled as he his head up off the ground.

"Why should I believe you?" the Soul King asked.

"You don't have to, but then again, much like the soutaicho, if you harm me it would cause a mass insurrection. You have no choice but to hear me out if you care at all about the world you control!"

"To what end did you force me here of my own free will?" The Soul King inquired.

"To ask a question," Lelouch answered.

"And that is?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Your presence here indicates that you have always been watching; that you know what goes on. Surely you have seen that Rita broke her oath. So I ask, if what she said was true: why is the world the way it is?"

"Ah, that," the Soul King said putting his scythe away, "I had no ill intent in mind. When I created the hollows it was a form of torture. I wished to separate the peaceful from the ambitious and the chaotic."

"You cannot trust him!" Aizen shouted. "He will do anything to protect his reign! He created the hollows on a whim! I watched it happen through the memory core!"

"You saw only the sky darken as the first hollows came into existence. You saw naught what led up to it. You simpler beings deny what does not befit your own hypothesis and grasp at what you believe to be the only truth."

"So then why did you do it?" Lelouch asked curiously.

"As I said, I wanted to create a peace. I saw that the Soul Society, as it was, was too chaotic, filled with all kinds of mongrels and vicious criminals. So I removed their hearts and created a separate dimension. I created the hollows in an attempt to separate man from beast. But I made a mistake."

"What mistake?" Lelouch asked.

"Just because I have the power to warp and control the reality of the afterlife does not mean I fully understand it. I created the hollows in my own image. I did _not_ create the garganta nor did I create the ravenous hunger that they cling to as if it were an instinct."

"But you had every opportunity to undo it! Why haven't you?" Aizen yelled in anger.

"Because a world in chaos is better than a world controlled down to its very last detail," The Soul King answered.

"You prefer chaos over order?" Lelouch was taken in and interested.

"Yes," The Soul King answered bluntly.

"There you see!" Aizen shouted, rising to his feet. "He is not to be revered, but to be feared! He would doom us to this desolate world and make us fight for our lives!"

"And you would control who has a right to live in the world," The Soul King said contemptuously to Aizen before looking back at Lelouch, "Yes, Lamperouge Lelouch, I prefer chaos over order, but with good reason. I prefer it because only within chaos and disorder do people have the few things they would be reluctant to let go of."

"What's that?"

"Free will, hope, and desire. I would sooner see my world destroyed than see it fall to a tranquil world of suppressed freedom. That is the true world of which I command!"

_**Okay now this I did not see coming.**_

The Soul King looked about the war-torn landscape and at Aizen. "You cannot even begin to understand the power of which I command, the curse of which I am besotted with."

"What curse? The world is your oyster and you let us fend for ourselves!" Aizen shouted, rising to his feet.

"And look around at what the world has done for itself. Your apprentice Talbumosuke even sought to bring intelligence to beings I had condemned to a bestial nature, letting them choose for themselves their own destiny. Lamperouge Lelouch has improved the living conditions of the poor and even was able to convince me that my implementation of the Central Forty Six was obsolete. Kasumi is even living proof of a first step towards the peaceful interaction between hollows and wholes I have long since believed could be attained.

"If I did everything how are my creations to evolve and learn on their own? Or is that something you yourself cannot grasp?"

"I won't be fooled! You control this world! You let it rot!" Aizen continued to yell.

"I pity you, Aizen."

"WHAT?"

"Your narrow mindedness keeps you from seeing reality from all angles. You have blinded yourself to naught but vengeance and your own ambition. Lelouch had learned from his past that you need to trust others to reach greater goals. Talbumosuke has learned that having someone worth fighting for is greater than having a goal worth fighting for. Even Rita has learned the value of lives as she has been Hell's Warden for millennia. Marianne vi Britannia who once took up her sword against me, now serves me loyally. Aizen, you are the only one here who refuses to change who they are and refuses to learn from their mistakes."

In frenzied anger Aizen attacked the Soul King with an energy blast.

It disintegrated as it neared. "Are you trying to provoke me, Aizen Sosuke?"

"I finally get the opportunity to meet you face-to-face. I will take the advantage I have!"

The Soul King snorted. "You would desire to fight me, Aizen?"

"I will not simply watch you walk away and deny what I am or my ambition!"

"I admire your persistence and your conviction then, but that is all I admire. The rest of who you are disgusts me." The Soul King glanced towards Rita and in the next instant was over by her and Unohana. "You were right about her, after all."

Unohana looked at the Soul King with confusion.

"When it came right down to it, Ginunga Rita fought for me. She showed proof of the loyalty she has for me."

"She has always been loyal to you, your majesty, as have I," Unohana said to him.

"Yes, I see that now," The Soul King stretched out his palm towards Rita and began to bathe her in a blue glow.

"Stop ignoring me!" Aizen shouted.

"Silence!" The Soul King blasted Aizen with a dark blue blast of pure spirit energy with his right hand, smashing Aizen into the wall and causing him to collapse on the ground again, and then went back to Rita. She awoke and was brought to her feet by the Soul King's telekinesis.

"Y-your majesty!" Rita gaped.

"I am sorry Rita, I was wrong about you. You have shown me that you have always been loyal to me. You _are _worthy of the great power you possess. Will you fight for me once more? Will you use that power and control it to the best of your abilities to protect the world you love?"

"Just once?" Rita asked with stifling laughter.

The Soul King chuckled. "Once is all that will be necessary for now. Aizen Sosuke must learn his place. I entrust this task to you as the Togabito are your responsibility." The Soul King extended his left arm to Rita and nearly brought his middle finger to her forehead as a circle of energy appeared around Rita and her whole body flashed bright yellow for a moment. Rita looked down at her left arm and flexed, seeing her muscle tighten and expand. "All the power you have been bestowed is now yours to command both in and outside of hell. Use it to defeat Aizen. Bring about your true power."

"I—"

"Will need it," the Soul King finished Rita's sentence and then walked back into the center of the room. He then snapped his fingers and a blue glow wafted over Aizen and the nine combatants that had been fighting him only moments before. "I have restored all of you to full strength."

"You will not leave without facing me!" Aizen declared.

"Silence cur!" the Soul King glared at Aizen. "Be thankful I bothered to restore your strength as well for the few strikes I dealt to you. My job is to reign and not to interfere." He looked at Lelouch. "If the king does not enter the battle his men will not follow."

Lelouch gasped and blinked, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"I have given you the power to fight. I have entered the battlefield and now I am leaving it to you with my trust." The Soul King turned his back on Aizen and addressed his subjects. "If your power proves insufficient I will return."

"You honor us with your faith," Lelouch responded with a bow.

If the Soul King's lips could be seen Lelouch would've seen the faint smile on the being's face before he departed. Aizen was beside himself. He wanted to fight the Soul King not have a rematch of the enemies he had already clashed with. He was furious that he would be insulted in such a manner.

"Aizen," Rita stepped towards where the Soul King had once been, "You heard the will of the Soul King. I, and the others with me, are to fight you."

"This is absurd! I just proved that you cannot defeat me!"

"You will not do so again," Rita stated, "My full power has been restored. And," a gate of hell appeared as the hand of a Kushanada seeped through it.

"Preposterous! The Kushanada cannot leave hell! That's impossible!"

"Are you paying attention Aizen? Rita has been bound to the powers of hell," Lelouch spoke to him, "Before they were powers that were borrowed from the Soul King, lent to her because of her gift of anti-hellfire, but now they are hers to use."

"In other words, I have been deputized. Bankai! Jigokunoyokubo no daihyo." Rita's Bankai form was attained. The gate of hell disappeared. "I may have all of my power yet again, but I only need one power in order to be able to defeat you." Rita held up her hand and grabbed her bracelet cuff. "Releasing limits," Rita twisted the enclosed cuff on her wrist, "Activating full power," the cuff came off and dropped to the ground, "showing absolutely no mercy." Rita did the same with the other cuff. Suddenly Rita's reiatsu skyrocketed as an aura of energy surrounded her as she tucked her wrists down at her hips. "Prepare yourself Aizen," Rita said as she powered up, "I've only used this power once before, but with the powers of hell backing me up, I can easily control it. Get ready." A golden light and a layer of similarly colored dust swirled around her and enveloped her like a caterpillar entering a cocoon.

"Seishin no Keimusho!" Lelouch targeted Aizen immediately to keep him from interfering with Rita's transformation. Aizen fought back against it, of course, but with a reinforcing hand Ichigo helped give Lelouch a boost to replenish the stamina he was losing while also drawing energy from around him to replenish the energy he was giving.

The golden light began to fade away and began to unravel like a cat undoing a ball of yarn. First Rita's head emerged from the golden cocoon and she was shown to be wearing golden skull earrings. Around her neck Rita wore a golden collar with a skull in the center of it. Instead of her orange leotard, Rita was wearing a breast guard that didn't come down completely over her average sized chest. It was didn't cover her shoulders and she also had another piece of armor wrapped around her upper thighs and waist. Both were golden in color and were decorated with gilded humanoid skulls. Rita was wearing ankle high boots matching her armor. It was identical in color and design. Rita's hair and tail fur turned bright yellow and several white stripes ran through the top of her tail and a few platinum highlights appeared in her hair. A circlet manifested itself around her forehead and back of her head. Rita opened her palms and clenched them as golden, leather fingerless gloves appeared on her hands. Rita held her hands up into the air, but not all the way into the air that they were above her head. Bright light shined in her open palms as two weapons appeared in Rita's hands: gold plated tonfas with a skull connecting the intersecting portions. Rita crossed her arms over her body as she gripped the weapons and then took her stance as she had taken when she fought Yamamoto all those years ago.

"Yeah," she spoke calmly with a smirk as she folded her arms under her small bust.

"Amazing," Kasumi gaped. _Her power is so fierce. Even at restriction bypass level one I can't even compare to the level of power Rita has at her disposal right now. It's on a completely different scale. _

_This is…Rita's true power, _Unohana marveled at the first generation Soul Reaper.

_That's incredible, so this is the power Rita's been hiding all these years,_ Ichigo smirked,_ it's quite something._

What those around Rita did not know was that much like Ichigo and Yoruichi because Rita had not used this form for so long she had trained herself to reach new levels without it in her natural Bankai. She had come close to her core form's power in the passing of some many millennia, but she never actually made it. And, because core forms augmented a Soul Reaper's power the same way a Bankai augmented the user of a Shikai, Rita was now more powerful than she had ever been.

Aizen tried not to show it, but his body still trembled. "You can feel it, can't you Aizen?" Rita asked as she extended her arm forward again. "This is why I was feared. This is the form that brought about the great catastrophe, injured many of my kind all to prove a point: that true power knows no limits and that hard work and dedication to training can bring about power like you've never seen before. Cheating and stealing can bring you close, but hard work, if you work diligently and vigorously enough, can surpass anyone taking the easy route. My true power is mine once again and I will use it to put you in your place."

"I'll use mine too," Ichigo said and entered his own core form state.

"I as well," Lelouch said, activating his core form.

Aizen laughed. "Very well, all the cards are out on the table. We are all using our true power. So there is no reason for me to hold back either!" Aizen's size doubled and the ceiling and room expanded twice over. "Come," he beckoned with his finger as his voice echoed even deeper, "All of you show me that you have what it takes to defeat me. Because I will tell you right now that your core form will not be enough Rita."

"We'll see about that," Rita commented calmly. "Lelouch, orders?"

"Just one," Lelouch said, extending his arm forward, "Everyone, one more time! This time there's nothing between us and Aizen! The final battle is at hand. Hold nothing back, and crush him with everything you've got!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Yeah not too much fighting this chapter, but I'll make up for that next chapter. Rita has her core form back and now Ichigo and Lelouch are now using theirs as well. Yuna has yet to use hers, but don't forget that she is on a time limit. We also get an insight as to how the Soul King functions. I wish I could talk more, but I am on a time crunch and I wanted to get this chapter out before I left the house this morning. Buh-bye now).**


	206. Lelouch Vs Aizen: The Final Battle

**(A/N: Round 2 *ding*ding*)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Aizen's Domain<strong>

Rita struck forward with intense power and speed. Aizen dodged only for Rita's tonfa to impact against the wall behind him and shatter it completely, allowing a view of the outside world to be seen as the moon shone in. Aizen marveled at the wanton destruction Rita was now capable of.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Aizen dodged out of the way of Ichigo's attack, which nearly hit Rita, but she was gone before it got anywhere near her. As Aizen was nearing the ceiling to exit through the roof, Rita followed up and attacked and her tonfa impacted against his shoulder. Rita then belted Aizen in the face with her other fist and smashed the left half of his face in. It regenerated and Aizen slashed at Rita, but his blade failed to penetrate her armor and Rita slammed several chains into his body and sent him slamming into the ground.

Aizen got up off the ground just as Yoruichi and Soifon made a rush assault against him. Although he suffered no damage, the impact from the fists of the two women were pushing him back a little and were coming in too fast for him to retaliate. However, as Aizen gained his bearings he let loose a wave of dark energy and sent Soifon and Yoruichi flying towards the other side of the room where they impacted on Momo's barrier.

Ichigo came at Aizen from behind, but the man turned and blasted Ichigo with a dark blast of energy and sent Ichigo up into the ceiling again. Kasumi then came in cracked Aizen one in the chest, but her fist came to rest on Aizen's chest, inflicting no damage and Aizen swatted her away as he let loose an arrow of dark matter. He was then picked up telekinetically and slung through the stained glass window of his domain, but Aizen gained control mid-fall and flew back up as he spammed giant blue fireballs into the battlefield, scattering his opponents.

Marianne appeared behind him dressed in dark-black stainless steel armor and attacked Aizen with a whip sword that bore a striking resemblance to Zabimaru. Aizen dodged the teeth, but Marianne swerved the blade and managed to get an attachment on Aizen's arm as she threw him back inside the battlefield. Aizen soon found himself on a collision course with Unohana's twin swords and each blade struck him once and narrowly scratched him as Aizen's flaming head impacted into the dirt.

"Kaiho."

The spatial rift caused by Talbumosuke's Bankai hit Aizen with its full force, but the overlord got up without so much as a visible injury or any amount of fatigue. Rita then punched him in the back as he prepared his blazing blue flame stream and sent him into the dirt where upon Lelouch blasted him with a Hado 88 and Yuna added a Taiyoga Tensho on top of that. Aizen teleported from his downed postion and in the next instant both Lelouch and Yuna had been cut in the shoulder and Aizen was behind them. He then turned to run them both through with his manifested blades, but Yoruichi slammed her leg firmly into his ribcage—or rather where one would think his ribcage would be—and planted him firmly in the dirt.

"Shunko!" She reached her arm back to smash straight through Aizen's face, but he blocked her fist with his open palm and then blasted her with blue laser beams shooting out of his eyes, sending her into the ceiling. Aizen then melded into the floor like he was a shadow and reappeared behind Rita as he lifted her up telekinetically and threw her outside. Marianne caught her with her replica of Zabimaru as Rita fell from the sky.

Kasumi now got in Aizen's space and began fighting him with her fists.

"Really, Kasumi? I'm much stronger than you could ever hope to be and you think that just your fists are enough to defeat me? I dwarf your power considerably."

However, in his arrogance, Aizen wasn't noticing that Kasumi was just keeping him busy while Ichigo finished charging his attack. Kasumi could see him out of the corner of her eye. When she vanished, Aizen turned to follow her only to get a face full of Getsuga and Ichigo followed up as he began swinging with both of his hands on his blade, trying to find a weakness in Aizen's thick plating, hoping he could find some sort of weakness, but no such luck.

With a simple flick of his index and middle finger pressed together, Aizen lifted Ichigo into the air and exploded a fireball on his location.

Soifon was now on Aizen's ass, coming in faster with every shot she took. Aizen was wary as dodged at a moment when he felt Soifon about to abandon her offensive and just barely dodged getting hit by Yoruichi's incoming invisible attack. Aizen then blasted both of them with dark energy beams only to find himself engulfed in darkness. He then saw Talbumosuke with his black aura as his former apprentice began forming a pocket dimension around Aizen in order to collapse it.

The attack succeeded, but Aizen came off it like it was nothing and impaled Talbumosuke straight through the stomach with his extended arm and then blasted his face full of fire, but thankfully it had been long enough that Talbumosuke was able to use his time stop ability again and retreated away from Aizen towards Unohana who patched up his injury in seconds.

A Taiyoga Tensho slammed into the back of Aizen's left shoulder. He noted his attention to Yuna for about half a second and that was all that was needed as Rita came in with her fist and smashed Aizen across the face. As Aizen staggered away from the Warden of Hell, he was met with Kasumi who then blasted him in the face with the energy she had stolen from him during their hand to hand clash. Aizen put up a spherical barrier around him to negate the damage only to find Marianne right behind him as she impaled him through the center of his chest with a jagged, doubly serrated blade. Aizen swung at her with his darkness imbued straightened arm, but Marianne dodged and began spearing Aizen with blade upon blade upon blade, whipping out a new sword after new sword imbued with Sakuradite to pierce straight through Aizen's armor.

As she backed away from Aizen she shouted: "Lelouch! Now!"

"Hado 31: Shakkaho!" With a blast of flaming energy, Lelouch hit one of the blades and a catastrophic explosion took place. The floor beyond the barrier Momo had set up had now collapsed under the strain of battle and the battle had now descended into a midair brawl.

As Aizen steadied his decent, Unohana went spiraling towards him with her swords. Aizen the first strike, but the follow up scratched him along one of his false ribs. Ichigo began engaging him in direct, upfront combat as the two warrior descended, but Aizen scrapped his hand along the wall to slow his descent and then blasted Ichigo with dark energy as the police chief rose to meet Aizen's altitude.

Kasumi got in the way and absorbed the attack and then punched the wall to force Aizen away from it. He teleported right in the way of Yoruichi who kicked him so hard in the stomach that he went flying like a pinball into Soifon who then smashed her elbow into his back, taking an injury from his overwhelming reiatsu to his skin, but having enough of an impact, using Shunko, that she sent him descending towards the floor where Rita was waiting for him.

The hell's warden charged her fist as the excess energy shot out of her back and she rose up from the ground and with her momentum and charged energy managed to tear straight through Aizen's midsection as he continued to descend downwards and landed on a floor halfway down his tower where his blue, lava-like blood now seeped into the floor.

His adversaries lined up around him in a circle as Aizen got to his feet and regenerated the injury. He shot up like a rocket into the air and manifested an uncountable amount of swords of varying sharpness and design and sent them plowing towards his enemies below before he set the floor they were standing on aflame.

The flames began to disperse as Marianne changed her armor and was wearing one made of crimson and orange metals that she then used to fan out the flames and get rid of them while Kasumi absorbed the other half and then blasted the energy she'd built up at Aizen

Talbumosuke tapped his accelerating time power to Ichigo's shoulder and with speed unlike the likes of which the police chief had never been able to use before he tore up towards Aizen, outracing Kasumi's attack and got behind Aizen. He charged his own Getsuga and then sandwiched Aizen between Kasumi's attack and Zangetsu's.

Aizen was nowhere to be seen at first, but in the next instant he was on the ground, as if nothing had happened and covered the entire battlefield in dark matter, creating his impression of Talbumosuke's strongest attack. Kasumi used her Bankai to absorb all of the energy, saving as many of her allies as she could, but the energy was too strong and her Bankai was bound to go supernova any moment. Noticing this, Ichigo dove down to rescue his allies and with amazing agility, bolstered by Talbumosuke's Bankai he managed to rescue them all and get them out of the blast as he knelt down in front of Aizen's destroyed stained glass window. He panted.

"I doubt that got him," Rita said apprehensively.

"And what about Kasumi will she be all right?" Ichigo was already gone and dove down into the hole in the floor to go and rescue his friend and managed to grab her and dodge just as Aizen was about to destroy her fatigued form with a gigantic, two-handed blade. Ichigo brought her back to the others immediately, but Aizen pursued.

"I'll heal her," Unohana stated. The others nodded to her and the battle continued.

Kasumi panted as she felt the healing glow of Unohana's kaido and watched the battle unfold. Aizen was just too strong. He'd been toying with them earlier, measuring them up. Even Rita's core form was only good enough to deal a few decent blows. The others were barely making progress as it was. Lelouch's Seishin no Keimusho was only effective enough to immobilize Aizen long enough for someone else to get a decent strike in. Aizen wasn't about to be overpowered by his own reiatsu.

"That was a very noble thing you did, Kasumi," Unohana told her as she continued to restore Kasumi's injuries and reiatsu, "If you hadn't done that it's quite likely none of us would be standing right now."

"I did what needed to be done," Kasumi said, watching the battlefield.

Things continued to escalate as Lelouch manifested his core form's sword and attacked Aizen with it. Aizen stopped it with the back of his arm as Ichigo came in to attack as well. He then dodged as Rita tried to smash him over the head with her Tonfa.

The battle was now taking place as the group fought over air with no ground to support any of them. Talbumosuke used his Hofuku power and caught Aizen off guard momentarily, but it was only enough to get Yoruichi to smash him over the head as she swung her arms like a hammer, but Aizen didn't even fall far enough to fall out of sight as he rocketed back up and began set everything around him on fire as his armor transformed to a royal purple color.

The flames were fanned out by Marianne's anti-fire armor and she quickly switched gears to another armor that coated her body in 100% gold with a lion's head emblazoned upon the chest and a golden axe and shield to match. She slung her shield at Aizen, quickly manifesting another one and spamming the golden discs, flinging them like Frisbees, but Aizen blocked them all as they shattered against the back of his arm. Marianne then threw her axe and blasted Aizen with a powerful golden energy beam.

Aizen created a hole in time and space and sucked all of the energy, and the axe, inside it.

Ichigo went in on close combat and kept him at bay as Soifon followed up before Ichigo broke away and he, Soifon and Yoruichi went at Aizen in a rotational strike.

"There has to be a way we can stop him," Lelouch commented as he watched this rotational frenzy commence.

"There might be," Marianne stated.

"Mother," Lelouch looked over to her.

"Lelouch, let me see your sword," Marianne said with a proper hand gesture. Lelouch tossed it to her and she examined it for a moment as she closed her eyes before tossing it back to him and then created an exact replica.

"What good will creating a replica of my sword do?" Lelouch asked.

"I'll explain in a bit, first," Marianne rushed in and as Ichigo tagged out, she tagged in, using her borrowed sword to fight Aizen.

"Using your son's sword against me? Are you running out of ideas, Marianne?"

"Perhaps," Marianne said with a chuckle. As she swung, the sword shattered upon Aizen's body. She created another. After a few exchanges that sword shattered as well. She repeated this twice over as she kept Aizen at bay until she jumped back and allowed Ichigo a chance to blast Aizen with a humongous Getsuga Tensho blast that then blew a hole in the opposite side wall and caused the ceiling of the battlefield to completely collapsed upon itself. Now the only parts of the battlefield still intact were the destroyed altar and the area behind Momo's barrier.

Marianne returned to Lelouch's side as Rita began to clash with Aizen. Aizen began dodging her strikes, knowing she had the capacity to at least injure him, wondering what Marianne's angle was, but she just stood there by her son, watching him.

A mistake in his judgment had his eye on the former empress for too long and caused him to get hit by Rita's fist and he went spiraling along the air only to get engulfed by Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho.

"Talbumosuke!" Marianne shouted. "Use your time stop on him, quickly!" Talbumosuke nodded, willing to trust his ally and stopped time around Aizen. Marianne then created another replica of Lelouch's sword. "Lelouch, trade swords with me," she told him.

"Huh?"

"The one I just created is crafted with different metals, but painted to match yours. If you stab Aizen with this where his Soul Chain should be, victory will be assured. He won't be able to use his powers or regenerate. We'll have him."

"I see," Lelouch said, smirking behind his mask, "You made Aizen wary of you so he'll be concentrating on you. I didn't even know you could create something like this."

"I didn't either, that's why I needed to get the formula right by fighting him up close, whilst I did my best to change the forging process each time," Marianne said as Aizen released from his time prison and was now fighting Ichigo and Talbumosuke simultaneously.

"I see, a clever ploy, but we'll need to set it up so that I can reach him."

Yuna appeared by the two former royals. "I'm sensing a plan formulating here, what's going on?"

"Yuna now would be the best time to use your core form," Lelouch told her, "We're going to get Aizen hard and fast and we've got a proper plan going. Unohana-soutaicho!" Lelouch called to her. Unohana looked in his direction. Go and help the others work Aizen this way. The time to play our trump card is now."

"Understood," Unohana nodded and looked at Kasumi. "Will you be all right?"

"I still can't use Bankai, but I think I'll be all right for right now. Be careful," Kasumi told her.

Unohana ruffled her hair and then took off. It was a strange gesture considering what Kasumi knew about her, but Kasumi knew that she was not as she knew her anymore. She was not the hellspawn forced into her womb. Whatever life she led after escaping hell when Kasumi pulverized her infantile body was not knowledge Kasumi could know of and Unohana saw Rita as her maternal figure and had her own semblance of maternal instinct. If anything, though younger, Unohana was more mature of a person than Kasumi.

The captain commander took off towards Aizen and appeared behind him as she strung forward with her bone sword. She scratched his arm and continued on the offensive. Ichigo and the others had pushed Aizen rather far from his domain and noticed that Unohana seemed insistent on pushing him back towards the ruined top floor.

"Looks like we got a plan brewing," Yoruichi said, "Follow her lead!"

"Huh? Are you sure?" Ichigo asked.

"Positive," Yoruichi answered.

Following Unohana's lead, Talbumosuke, Ichigo, Rita, Soifon, and Yoruichi helped herd Aizen back to his domain. By the time they got him over there, Talbumosuke's time stop ability had finally recharged for another use. However, he was going to hold off on using it until he knew exactly what was going on. Instead he used his time slowing ability to make Aizen sluggish.

As the self-proclaimed god had his movements slowed to a camera moving in slow motion he was unprepared when the sky lit up above him and Yuna appeared in her core form.

_Wh-what…th-this…was this why she was fighting alongside them? _Aizen knew Yuna was out of her league helping the others, but he had no idea that this was the reason. He thought it was some sentimental value because of Akari Mari, never did he imagine that Yuna had a core form so bizarre and so magnificent.

_I can't sense any reiatsu from her at all. My body is composed in such a way that I have to emit reiatsu in order for others to be able to feel connected to me in some way. Is it possible that she stands on an ever higher level! No! Impossible! It has to be! _

"I—" Aizen's slowed down body also extended to his mouth movements as he tried to turn to counter Yuna as a bright glowing green energy sphere began to form above her head. "Aaaaaaam—"

Aizen saw Lelouch standing next to Yuna and glared at him. _You…you planned this didn't you? LELOUUUUCH!_

"This one's for Mari-sama, Aizen," Yuna said as she prepared to throw the sphere.

"Aaaaaaa—" Aizen's body continued to remain sluggish as he tried to mount a counter attack with a flame stream, but it was too late.

"Choshinsei!"

"GOD!" Aizen shouted as Talbumosuke's time slow lost its effect only for Talbumosuke to activate his time stop on Aizen and Aizen didn't even get his hands up enough to block the impact from Yuna as the large fireball blasted him into the floor below engulfing him and tearing him straight down until he reached the halfway floor where upon the attack exploded skyward.

Yuna then began to fall forward, but Ichigo caught her to support her as Marianne and Lelouch darted downward together, zigzagging as Marianne began to change her armor yet again to do her best to match Lelouch's zero uniform, just to add to the confusion.

Aizen, of course, reformed, but he was back to the normal looking version of him he had lost so much power after getting hit like that. However, his eyes were still white and his sclera was violet.

"This is it, Aizen," Lelouch said to him. "Your reign of terror ends here."

"We will end you here," Marianne told Aizen as both she and her sword readied their blades. "I've crafted a blade that will stop your regenerative powers and smash your soul chain if it strikes you. It's over Aizen!"

"Telegraphing your strategy?" Aizen asked and attacked Marianne with white flames. "When will you learn?" Marianne dodged out of the way and attacked Aizen upfront who blocked with his sword and sent her flying away only to turn and block Lelouch who came swinging in from his side. The mother and son duo continued to fight Aizen in the large chasm caused by Yuna's attack as Marianne and Lelouch did their best to try and create a proper opening for the latter. The fight began to ascend towards the roof.

"What exactly are they trying to do?" Ichigo asked, watching the brawl.

"Marianne created a sword that can sap Aizen of all its power and made it look identical to Lelouch's sword. If he pierces Aizen with that blade from behind where his soul chain is it's all over."

"But Aizen's already wary of Marianne," Rita pointed out.

"That's why she gave the special blade to her son," Marianne stated. The group watched as Lelouch, Marianne and Aizen went sailing overhead.

"Should we do something?" Ichigo asked, getting ready to charge in.

"The only thing we could do would be to increase Lelouch's chances of stabbing Aizen, but we have to disguise it like we're trying to create an opening for Marianne."

"Who needs a distraction?" Rita asked, suiting up, "I've got your opening right here. Aizen's been weakened. He might be able to recover from everything, but I've still got the power to trump his defenses right now. He'll never see me coming." Rita leapt into the air and readied her fist she was going to smash Aizen hard in the face and control her impact so that he wouldn't go flying.

Aizen fired forward a wide blast of white energy and caused Lelouch and Marianne to scatter yet again. Lelouch was beginning to worry that he might figure out their strategy, but thankfully Unohana had let it slip and now they were going to get their opening.

"Special delivery for the flame head with the god complex!" Rita exclaimed and decked Aizen right in the face.

"Lelouch! Now!" Marianne shouted and in the next instant, before Aizen could recover, Lelouch used Shunpo, got right behind him and plunged his sword right into Aizen's soul chain from behind.

"Got you," Lelouch scowled. In the next moment the whole room began to return to normal and Lelouch found himself standing on the floor with his blade still run through Aizen's body.

"Damn…" Aizen grunted, reaching up to place his hand on the blade he had been run through with. "Damn it." His hand went slack as his side.

"They did it!" Momo exclaimed. "They did it!"

"We did it!" Yuna declared. "Lelouch you got him!"

Talbumosuke sighed with relief. Yoruichi and Soifon slapped five and Unohana simply smiled.

"Lelouch, move out of the way so I can send this bastard packing," Rita said, rubbing her hands together.

"You know Ichigo, you could look a little happier," Marianne said, poking him in the ribs.

However, just as Rita was about to create her invocation, Kasumi said with anguish in her voice, swallowing a lump in her throat and looked troubled. "G-guys," she swallowed. Everyone looked at her.

"Kasumi, what's the matter?" Talbumosuke asked.

"That's…my line," Kasumi's voice trembled, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"What are you—" Lelouch asked only for him and everyone else to see what Kasumi was talking about. On the end of Lelouch's sword, run through with his own two hands was not Aizen.

It was CC.

"But that can't be!" Ichigo exclaimed. "He would've had to have been using Kyoka Suigetsu and not all of us are under its influence!"

In the next instant he and his allies were blasted with powerful dark energy as Aizen stood upon his altar, looking superior, arms folded, returned to his double-sized form.

"Aizen! How long have we not been fighting you?" Talbumosuke asked as he got up on one knee. "How long have you been using Kyoka Suigetsu?"

Aizen grinned with a provocative smirk. "Whoever said I used Kyoka Suigetsu to pull off this fantabulous illusion? I simply used the power of the Book of Volcarona. You all have been dancing in the palm of my hand since you arrived in this dimension." He looked at Kasumi. "And only one of you is immune to illusions."

"You duped us from the start," Rita frowned.

"Not quite. You have been fighting the real me, but you just didn't know the power of which my control over this dimension can reach." Aizen snapped his fingers and suddenly Rita found herself in a strait jacket. "This entire dimension is under my command. If I can will it," he snapped his fingers again and Unohana was forced into sealed form, "It can happen." With four more finger snaps, Talbumosuke, Marianne, Yoruichi and Soifon were put back into their sealed forms. "There is no limit as to the extent of control I can have over you whilst you fight me. Your victory is impossible."

"We can't win," Rita uttered. "We just can't win."

Lelouch wasn't paying any attention to any of this. All he could do was look at the green haired woman on the end of his blade. Now it all made sense. Aizen had taken her code long before they reached him that's how he was regenerating constantly. Lelouch looked at CC like he was staring a thousand yards ahead. The blade he was holding fell from his shaking hands as it disintegrated and CC lay in crumpled, bleeding mess on the ground.

"CC. I…I…" Lelouch continued to stare in confusion and despair at what Aizen had made him do. CC, the mysterious green haired woman that had lived since the medieval period, the harbinger of the code of geass, a woman who had grown tired of living, but had recently wanted to live again. He had killed her with his hands. Lelouch returned to sealed form.

Aizen watched his rival as the broken eyed stare on Lelouch's face gave Aizen a gleeful feeling of triumph to see Lelouch so broken and in despair.

"Lelouch," Marianne got up on her injured legs and went to go by Lelouch, but before she even got halfway to him, she, and everyone else, heard what sounded like crying, but it wasn't crying: it laughter. Lelouch was laughing and he threw his head back, hand over his eyes. He laughed and laughed and laughed like he had just lost every last bit of sanity.

Marianne stopped her approach and just looked ahead with a troubled look, unsure if approaching her son would harm or help him now.

Lelouch looked at his blood covered hands with a crazed smile. "So that's it huh? We lose? We lose and there's nothing we can do about it? Then…then just to add insult to injury you make me stab the one woman who made me want to live?" Lelouch laughed and then added. "Aizen…you're so fucked up."

Lelouch slumped to his knees and his laughter turned to tears. Now Marianne knew was the proper time to comfort her son.

"Is there no low you won't sink to?" Talbumosuke asked, getting to his feet.

"I just happened to have extra use for her. I could've made it Shutara, or even Nyra, if she was still alive in this dimension, but when I noticed Lelouch attacking me, I wanted to break him."

"You," Ichigo grunted, getting to his feet, "bastard."

"It doesn't matter what you call me now," Aizen said, "Your leader is broken. Your chances of winning are now, absolutely zero."

"Not while I'm still standing," Ichigo said, steadying his sword arm, "While I stand…while I stand I will continue to fight." Ichigo charged forward only to get blasted through his stomach by an energy blast from Aizen."

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out in alarm.

"That was foolish, Kurosaki Ichigo," Aizen said to him. "You might've had the advantage when last we clashed, but you cannot hope to best me now. I'm too powerful for you to contend with."

"I," Ichigo panted, "don't," he panted again, "CARE!" He ran at Aizen in desperation, but it was fruitless and with a simple flick of his finger, Aizen sent Ichigo flying back telekinetically as he landed near Lelouch. He got back up and charged again.

"Ichigo stop! If you keep trying you're going to die!" Rukia shouted. "Think about Orihime! Think about your unborn child! You can't foolishly die on them!"

"He's not doing it because he thinks he can win," Momo stated as she watched him.

"Huh?"

"He's trying to rally sensei. He wants sensei to snap out of it. He thinks if he keeps at it that sensei will—"

"Wake up!"

Momo was cut off by an authoritative voice in close proximity to her. She looked to her left. Cornelia was on her feet, conscious and shouting with her palms by her mouth.

"So just because things are impossible you're going to give up, is that how you are?" Cornelia shouted, holding one fist at her side and the other by her heart. "That's not the brother I remember and that's certainly not the adversary I remember either! Lelouch! There is always time for grieving, but right now…right now we need you to be strong and lead us to victory! You can't just give up when we've come so far!"

Cornelia's words reverberated in Lelouch's head as her words penetrated his ear drum.

"Who are you?" Cornelia shouted. "Answer me, Lelouch, who are you and what do you do?"

"I…am Zero," Lelouch spoke lowly, getting to his feet.

"Louder!"

"I am Zero."

"LOUDER!"

"I am Zero!"

"LOUD! ER!"

"I am Zero! The man who works miracles!" Lelouch shouted, back on his feet, eyes strong.

"And don't you forget it," Cornelia scowled.

"Unohana-soutaicho! Will you permit me to save the life of a friend?"

"Lelouch, she's dead, there's nothing we can—"

"That's not true!" Lelouch exclaimed, scowling, "There's one option I have, I just have to try! Unohana-soutaicho, I beseech you, will you permit me to save CC's life even though I will be breaking the laws of the Soul Society?"

"Lelouch, what you're hoping for is only a very small chance. Your chances of success—"

"Don't tell me the odds," Lelouch shot back with a dark tone. "Just tell me, will you permit me the chance."

"You may try, but do not be disappointed when it does not work," Unohana told him.

"Then that's all I need to know."

Ichigo lay on the ground as he was flung back by Aizen for the eighteenth time and looked at Lelouch as he began to lose consciousness. _Good, his eyes are strong again. Lelouch…it's up to you._

Lelouch positioned his blade over CC only for Marianne to adjust the blade's angle a little. "Like that," she stated, "That's over the heart." She'd caught onto what Lelouch was trying to do.

So however, did Aizen. "So you're going to try _that_? You won't succeed Lelouch."

"I know it's a stretch, but as I always say: If you don't try there's no chance, but if you try, even if the odds are stacked against you, there's still a chance." Lelouch gripped his blade tightly. _CC, you gave me reason to live when I didn't have it. You said that you wanted to live again and so, CC, my accomplice, my friend, my witch… _"CC I WON'T LET YOU DIE!" Lelouch ran his blade straight into CC's heart, imbuing his blade with spirit energy. His intent was to turn CC into a Substitute Soul Reaper.

Normally such a thing would be impossible, but at his fierce declaration, his defiant refusal in the face of reality to not let his friend die in front of his eyes, his determination to transform her, a small glowing orb that Lelouch had almost forgotten he had began to glow on the inside of his pocket. The Hogyoku flashed with its artificial light and consumed both CC and Lelouch as the transfer was made and the transformation took place.

When the light died down, CC was lying on the ground unconscious, uninjured and she had a Zanpakuto lying underneath her arm.

However, Lelouch was currently crouched down in front of her legs, in front of Aizen, whereas before he had been behind CC and he had his left hand placed over his eye. "Lelouch, are you all right?" Marianne asked him.

"Yeah," Lelouch responded, getting to his feet as he moved his hand away from his eye, "I think I'll be just fine." And then, everyone saw the most bizarre sight ever. On the inside of Lelouch's left eye the Hogyoku reflected its very essence the same way the emblem of geass used to do the same. Because of his selfless desire to save his friend, because of his want to succeed, because everything he believed in was currently screaming from within him and pushing him forward, Lelouch's desires had completely enveloped the Hogyoku and the orb had merged with him, transferring itself inside of Lelouch's body.

_Impossible…he merged with the Hogyoku, _Aizen noted.

"Rita," Lelouch said, as he called forth his Shikai without calling it out and then, using the power of the Hogyoku, freed her from the jacket Aizen had put her in, "Get everyone out of here. Leave Aizen to me."

"Lelouch have you lost it?" Yoruichi asked him.

"Despite what you may think," Lelouch answered, "I know what I'm doing. Right now I control the Hogyoku and all of its reality warping abilities. As I am, I currently warp the very fabric of reality itself." Lelouch crossed his arms in front of his body. With a massive flux of power never before seen from Lelouch before he tore up the floor and smashed Aizen all the way into the altar where upon a Rikujokoro spell appeared in an instant while the Hogyoku flashed in Lelouch's eye. "I don't know how well or how long I can control this for, so I'm telling you to get everyone out of here. With the Hogyoku, I can counter Aizen's powers. But…I'm going to go it alone from here."

"Lelouch you can't!" Marianne yelled out, but Talbumosuke put up a hand to silence her worry for her son.

"He has to. This is what we planned on. And this, Lelouch, is what I warned you about. The power you currently possess is not something you should take for granted."

"I am aware, thank you, Talbumosuke. Rita!"

"Right, sorry. Let's go everyone."

"Dammit," Yoruichi didn't think this was such a good idea, but understood the logicality that Lelouch was the only one, currently with power capable of standing on level with Aizen. She and the others began to clear out through the way they came: the only undamaged entrance into the hall.

"Sensei," Momo called to him.

"Hmm?"

"Good luck," Momo told him, "We'll all be counting on you."

Lelouch nodded and then, with the last of his allies gone from the battlefield, he entered into core form and prepared to fight Aizen head on.

"It's cute that you think you can fight me like this Lelouch," Aizen mocked.

"I don't think, I know," Lelouch responded. Then, with telekinesis he picked up Aizen and flung the man towards him. As Aizen neared Lelouch, the captain of squad 10 pawed his hand and smashed it into Aizen's torso, pushing him back and sending him into the stairs. He managed to smash a huge hole in the man's torso, wide enough to be called a hollow hole. "I am Zero! The man who creates miracles! Slayer of gods and shaper of reality, savior of mankind and bane of the corrupt! I destroy the world and create it anew!" Lelouch called forth for his blade. "Do you really want to take me on, Aizen?"

"Of course," Aizen said, floating back to his feet, "Everything is as it should be now. You and me, Lelouch, one on one, a climactic finish and when I defeat you I will rip the Hogyoku from your soul and I will become a force upon which the Soul King will not be able to stop."

Lelouch took a stance with both hands on his blade. "I won't let that happen."

Aizen laughed. "Your defiance is admirable, but I will show you that even with the Hogyoku under your command you cannot best me. Or do you not remember the last two times we fought directly?"

"Of course I do and I am certain in my resolve. Show me yours. Show me the resolve of the man who claims himself to be my eternal rival."

"With pleasure," Aizen said and then transformed his body so that he was an exact replica of Lelouch's Zero uniform. The only difference was that Aizen's Zero Uniform was white.

"You would dare besmirch the symbol of Zero?" Lelouch shouted.

"Zero is a symbol of justice and idealism, is he not then I will use this form to show my resolve of my ideals and my own sense of justice."

"I will accept no imposters," Lelouch told him.

Aizen laughed. "I thought you might say that." He held up his blade and formed a sword of his own. The blade of the weapon was shaped the same as Lelouch's blade, but it was silver with a single red line going down through the center. The guard of the blade was shaped like a skull with demonic horns extending out the sides and fierce red eyes in the skull's eye sockets. The sharp teeth descending from the guard's upper jaw was where there was a red handle that Aizen currently had his grip upon.

"With the way we are now, let us see which one of us is truly superior, Lamperouge Lelouch."

"I'm ready whenever you are, Aizen," Lelouch told him.

As a candle stick dropped a piece of wax to the floor, Aizen and Lelouch charged at each other, Lelouch swung both hands horizontally and Aizen swung vertically as their blades connected, emitting sparks and creating a loud CLANG! The final battle for the fate of the Soul Society had officially begun.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I'd say to be CONCLUDED, but the fact of the matter remains that we have two more chapters of this: Lelouch Vs Aizen: The Climactic Finish and, of course, the very last chapter of Soul Chess so that everything can wind down and we can finally END this series. Wow and I've probably wrapped this whole kitten caboodle up before the 2****nd**** year anniversary. That's…truly inspiring. Anyway, next time on Soul Chess: Lelouch Vs Aizen. It started with these two and it should very well end with them. I am going to take a break from writing for now, but when we return these two intellectual giants will clash for one final time. Who will win: Hogyoku blessed Lelouch or Aizen with the stolen code of geass. There can be only one victor. Find out next time!)**


	207. Lelouch vs Aizen: GRAND FINALE

**(A/N: The real Final Battle. Here we go)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Aizen's Castle, Front Entrance<strong>

Unohana and the others exited out in preparation to get the team and get out of there. Yoruichi was shouldering Ichigo. Rita was shouldering Shutara. Marianne was shouldering CC. Unohana had Kenpachi. Cornelia had Yuna.

Susanna noticed Lelouch's absence immediately. "Where's Lelouch-dono?"

"Still inside," Momo told her, "He's fighting for us all."

"What? You all just left him alone!" Susanna was worried.

"Lelouch absorbed the Hogyoku," Talbumosuke told her. "As he is now he is the only one who can stop her. As things stand now we all have to escape and get out of here. Lelouch will follow shortly."

"Wait a minute, where's Muguruma Kensei and Lusca-taicho?" Senna inquired.

"And what of Yhwach-sama?" Haschwalt questioned. No one looked like they wanted to say anything.

"No, Kensei couldn't have! Kensei's alive isn't he! He's just slow right?" Mashiro squeaked.

Momo shook her head. "I'm sorry Mashiro-san."

"Kensei," Mashiro sniffed.

"Lusca-taicho is really gone?" Kendra was at a loss for further words.

"We can grieve later," Marianne said, looking forward, "Right now we need to concentrate on getting out of here. Remember formation, keep on your toes. There's no telling if Aizen intends to trap us here with him." The others could agree to that as the group took off. _Lelouch, my son, we're counting on you. Don't let me down. I'm sorry that I cannot do a mother's duty and shield you from such a fate, but this is also a destiny you chose for yourself, it would be rude of me to interfere. Fight your own war Lelouch and win it! _

* * *

><p><strong>Aizen's Domain<strong>

Lelouch and Aizen smashed their blades against each other, repelling the other as they then swept their sword arms towards each other, creating another flurry of sparks as their blades ricocheted off each other. Lelouch then stabbed forward, but Aizen jumped back and blocked. He then unleashed a blast of white flames. Lelouch countered with Hado 88 and the blasts looked like they were going to cancel each other out, but as the Hogyoku flashed behind Lelouch's visor the blast became twice as large and overtook Aizen's attack, engulfing him. Aizen retreated back and regenerated the damage as Lelouch ran forward to follow up, but Aizen managed to block his overhead swing.

"Impressive, your control over the Hogyoku is to be admired, Lelouch."

"I'm done talking to you," Lelouch said as he pulled his sword back and swung down with both hands. He missed as Aizen sidestepped the attack and then came swinging in with fast blade strikes. Using the Hogyoku to slow Aizen down to his reception level, Lelouch parried each of Aizen's swings. He then flowed around Aizen, flipped over his shoulder and grabbed Aizen's shoulder, flipping his body his own shoulder and then went to stab Aizen through his mask, but Aizen cut Lelouch's arm and rolled away.

In the interest of protecting its master, the Hogyoku recovered Lelouch's injury. _I don't like to have to rely on this thing, but right now it's my best chance against Aizen. I need to hold out until I can completely subjugate the Hogyoku to my will. Right now I can only keep Aizen from manipulating me and keep myself alive, but that's all I can do. I have to be able to overpower Aizen and turn the tide of this fight. Only then can I send him back to hell. _

"What's the matter? Tired?"

"You wish!" Lelouch ran forward, but rather than striking with sword he jumped over Aizen and fired a Byakurai over his shoulder. Aizen moved out of the way and attacked Lelouch from above, but Lelouch dive rolled out of the way and fired a Sokatsui where Aizen was going to land. He missed as Aizen sidestepped Lelouch's attack and then appeared right behind him to sever his head, but Lelouch ducked under Aizen's attack, pivoted on the ground and took a sweep at Aizen's ankle. He got to his feet quickly as Aizen staggered and cut him across the chest, but Aizen retaliated with a stab that grazed Lelouch's sword arm shoulder. Lelouch pulled away from the offensive and then used his telekinesis to fling the candlesticks and chandeliers at Aizen. He didn't succeed in doing any more than shattering glass and wax, which Aizen then molded into a giant ball of junk and fired it at Lelouch.

"Hado 32: Okasen!" With the yellow fire flash, Lelouch destroyed the incoming sphere of mass. Aizen appeared behind him and attacked with a two handed vertical swing, but Lelouch blocked with his sword turned behind his back. He then turned and put his hand flush against Aizen's chest. "Soren Sokatsui!"

Lelouch blasted a hole straight through Aizen's lung and sent him staggering back. With a leap Lelouch aimed for Aizen's head, but even missing a lung, Aizen could operate with perfect functionality and trapped Lelouch in a Hado 90 Kurohitsugi as he regenerated the damage.

Lelouch teleported out of the trap and attacked from Aizen's left side. Aizen blocked the blade with his arm guard and then stabbed forward, letting his reiatsu pour towards Lelouch to blast him away, but Lelouch jumped away and put up a barrier to protect himself.

Aizen then began making illusionary copies of himself in order to confuse Lelouch, but with his core form's weakness analyzer, Lelouch could ascertain which Aizen was the real Aizen and motioned to run it through with his sword, Aizen blocked again and Lelouch took several two-handed strikes at Aizen with his blade, trying to hit vital areas, but Aizen either dodged or blocked and on Lelouch's last strike parried the symbol of justice and delivered an open palm strike to his chest, knocking Lelouch off balance and then driving his elbow into Lelouch's solar plexus and sending him flying into the wall. Lelouch teleported before he hit the ground. He then dodged as Aizen was about to crush him with a powerful sword swing.

"Bakudo 22: Senkienton!" The entire battlefield flooded with red smoke. Aizen attacked Lelouch through the mist only to find nothing there as Lelouch suddenly appeared through the mist from behind and attacked with his blade. Aizen dodged out of the way. Lelouch's shadow then began to appear in a multitude of locations across the fog, which Aizen was finding increasingly annoying. With an outpour of his reiatsu he swept away the fog and revealed Lelouch's location, who was staggering from the outpour and ran in to run him through, but Lelouch put up a spherical barrier and disappeared. He was now at the other end of the room on top of Aizen's altar.

Lelouch lifted his arm and created a rift in the ground as the split made its way towards Aizen as though Lelouch had just emanated his reiatsu in a straight line strike. Aizen dodged only for a copy of Lelouch to appear on his right flank and attack, but as Aizen put up a defense the copy vanished into thin air.

_I see, so that's his game, _Aizen looked back at Lelouch who charged his reiatsu and fired out a monstrous Hado 88. Aizen stopped it simply by using his sword to split it as though it were a bullet as the two halves went cleanly alongside him and missed him entirely. _He's trying to drag this out so that he can subjugate the Hogyoku. I have to defeat him before that happens. Knowing Lelouch he might just come up with a way to defeat me._

Lelouch saw Aizen rushing towards him and decided to run towards Aizen to meet him halfway. _Let's try this on for size then, shall we? _Activating the Hogyoku yet again, Lelouch stopped his charge and let loose his impression of a high density beam of reiatsu copying techniques like Ichigo and Yuna's.

Aizen stopped it of course, but that wasn't the point.

_Good, so I've reached that level of warping then. _Lelouch thought to himself. He stood his ground and waited for Aizen to come to him as he then dodged right and then leapt to the wall before pushing off it, aiming directly for Aizen's sword.

_What is he doing? _Aizen thought to himself.

Lelouch stood his ground and disposed of his sword. "Hadron Cannon, FIRE!" He let loose the powerful energy blast directly at Aizen's chest. And of course, Aizen stopped it. Lelouch then came rushing in through the dust, crouched low and when he swung up from the ground Aizen saw that he had replaced his magnificent blade with a pair of ordinary daggers. Aizen blocked both strikes, but Lelouch then took to the air and extended the spikes on his uniform as he revved up into a sphere and barreled towards Aizen like a cannon ball. Aizen dodged out of the way as Lelouch tore through the ground and rolled up the wall and attached himself to the ceiling using a miniature grappling mechanism he had manifested in the palm of his glove.

_He's toying with me, _Aizen snarled.

_Good, I'm making steady progress. Even if Aizen's catching on, I just have to hold my resolve for a little while longer and I can end this._

Aizen fired at Lelouch to knock him down from the ceiling. Lelouch dropped to the ground and shrunk his spikes back to normal size as he then rushed towards Aizen, unarmed. Not sure what he might be up to, Aizen got defensive, but Lelouch suddenly vanished before his very eyes and he was cut down the back.

_What? _Aizen turned, but Lelouch was already armed with his blade yet again and coming in harder and faster than ever before. _Damn it, I can barely contain his swings. _

Lelouch stopped striking, extended his arm and attacked with a Raikoho blast, pushing Aizen back and injuring him. Lelouch then grappled to the ceiling and dropped to the ground planting his sword in the ground and causing the whole floor to begin to quake and crack, discombobulating Aizen. Lelouch rushed towards his archenemy with a fire-imbued fist and punched Aizen right in the face, damaging the helmet he wore, smacking it right off, revealing the face of the Aizen he was used to. He saw the scowl upon Aizen's face.

Aizen got back up and rushed towards Lelouch, switching his blade back to Kyoka Suigetsu's sealed form. He began swinging as fast as he could to cut Lelouch and catch him off guard, but just as fast as Aizen could swing, Lelouch could block. Using the power of the Hogyoku, Lelouch was blocking every last strike Aizen could throw at him, knowing where his enemy's blade was going to be before Aizen even made the strike. The blows were moving so fast that Aizen and Lelouch's sword arms looked blurry to the average onlooker.

Lelouch then began analyzing Aizen's body to try and find some sort of weak point or other flaw on Aizen's body that he could exploit. He then began to find imperfections in Aizen's armor. He retreated from Aizen and disintegrated his sword before firing off rapid fire blasts of Byakurai at the designated locations, blasting Aizen's armor clean off, leaving the man in simple, plain white spandex.

Lelouch then appeared right in Aizen's space and twisted Aizen's arm so that he dropped Kyoka Suigetsu before punching Aizen in the face. With the power of the Hogyoku behind his fist, Lelouch managed to tear Aizen's arm clean off. Aizen regenerated off course. He rushed at Lelouch and the two engaged in unarmed combat. Using his visor, Lelouch was able to counter Aizen's blows and then, scanning with X-ray like precision, hit Aizen at proper pressure points and minor chips and dings to his own bone structure.

"Hadron Cannon, FIRE!" With a powerful blast of the Hadron Cannon, Lelouch overwhelmed Aizen yet again, but the would-be god slayer appeared behind Lelouch and blasted Lelouch in the back with a kido strike. Lelouch was sent flying into the wall face first, damaging his HUD display and forcing him to remove his helmet since it now did him more harm than good with the visor cracked the way it was. Lelouch saw Aizen come in and grabbed his arm as Aizen made to slash him. Lelouch kicked him right in the groin. Unfortunately Aizen seemed to ignore the pain and punched Lelouch across the face before he began to pummel the poor captain with his fists, coming in too fast for Lelouch to stop now that his visor was damaged.

"What's the matter? Can't stop me? You," Aizen punched Lelouch across the face again, "Never," he uppercut him into the air, "Had a chance." He slammed Lelouch into the ground by the neck. Aizen then began to charge a white cero. "Once I detonate this into your face you not only won't have your good looks anymore, you won't even have the Hogyoku to save you. You should've known better than to fight me all by yourself Lelouch. Alone you are powerless."

Lelouch just gave Aizen a dull stare and, with the Hogyoku's power, fired a gray beam from his eyes that hit Aizen square in the jaw, causing him to recoil off of him. Lelouch got to his feet and grabbed his cape with one hand and covered his body with it as he scowled directly at Aizen.

"Powerless?" Lelouch asked with a scowl. "Let me tell you something about power, Aizen. Power isn't just a figurative level that can be measured or calculated. Power is something you exert, a force that drives you to do something. Power is conviction, something you lack."

"What is this nonsense you are spewing?" Aizen said with a frown. "I lack conviction? Surely you jest!"

"If you really had any conviction in your actions you wouldn't toy with your enemies. In reality Aizen, your true goal is to find someone who can stand on your level, across all aspects of yourself. It's lonely at the top and you want company, isn't that the truth? The strong can only congregate with other members of their kind that's why you want the strong to survive. The weak are easily defeated, but the strong find others like them to see as their equals, their rivals, their enemies."

"And you think that what I want is someone who can actually defeat me? You think I feel insecure in my superiority to others and feel the need to utterly crush my foes?"

"Nothing you've done has shown me otherwise," Lelouch answered.

"You want power?" Aizen's reiatsu intensified. "You want conviction?" He yelled at the top of his lungs as his eyes turned completely black. "I'LL SHOW YOU POWER AND CONVICTION LAMPEROUGE LELOUCH!"

A swirling black essence began to form around Aizen as he began to transform his body yet again. His entire body turned white and became slender like a shark, complete with a tail and a fin upon his back. Aizen's head looked like that of a hammerhead shark, but with his eyes in the center of his face rather than along the sides of the 'hammer'. His body became like that of a beetle, with six extra legs and two-toed feet. He roared at Lelouch as several pairs of wings began to shoot out of his back.

"There," Aizen said in a furious roar, "How do you like me now?"

Lelouch was doing his best not to laugh as he grunted.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" Aizen shouted.

Lelouch waved his hand over the ground as the floor turned to a reflective surface. "You tell me. Butterfly wings, really?"

Aizen growled as he stomped his foot in the glass and tore towards Lelouch with furious rage. Lelouch began sidestepping and dodging around Aizen's insectoid arms like he was dancing to some sort of song. He was practically mocking Aizen as he shuffled around the battlefield as Aizen continued to do his best to try and grapple Lelouch in his pincers.

"You know I've had house pests as ugly as you," Lelouch taunted, trying to do his best to get under Aizen's skin. "If you weren't already in a reputation of the most infamous kind your popularity with the ladies would drop considerably."

"STOP MOCKING ME!" Aizen yelled and fired a powerful multicolored cero from his mouth. Lelouch moved by the stairs and then, stealing a page out of Mao's book replicated the man's clapping arrangement.

"Good! Good! Show me that conviction of yours."

_**What the hell is with you? **_

_I can't get the Hogyoku to be any more subjugated than I already have it. I need Aizen to put his full effort into crushing me. I can feel it in the back of my mind. The Hogyoku wants me to prove that my resolve is superior to Aizen's._

_**Ahhh, I see, so you're taunting him so that he'll hit you with his best.**_

Aizen attacked Lelouch by flying towards him and extending a stag beetle like horn to impale the young looking captain, but Lelouch disappeared with his cape.

"You know Aizen, transforming into a creature that's only sure to give a nightmare to five year olds isn't exactly what I meant about showing your conviction." Lelouch pointed his finger at Aizen. "Fight me like you mean it! All you're doing is getting angry and fighting stupid! This is going to be our last battle it should reflect such an occasion!"

Aizen stopped and transitioned back to his natural form: brown hair, white outfit, bitch curl, that whole song and dance.

"A final battle?"

"Yes, a conflict worthy of being called our final confrontation." Lelouch levitated himself into the air, imbuing his hands with red and black spirit energy. "A true battle of gods."

"So now you think yourself a god?"

"If you consider yourself one and I am defeating you, does that not make me a god?" Lelouch asked casually.

"Hmph," Aizen said and levitated off the ground slightly as well, removing all the bagginess from his outfit and imbuing his hands with white spirit energy. He then made the roof and the walls vanish from the battlefield. "Very well, Lamperouge Lelouch, if it's a battle like this you want," Aizen said, "It's a battle like this you'll get!"

_That's what I was hoping you would say. _Aizen and Lelouch then flew at each other and locked fists, each one trying to overpower the other. Aizen had a smug look on his face, while Lelouch had a determinate, calm scowl. Feeling their power trying to overload the other was not going to work the two broke away from each other. Lelouch then began slinging kido spells like a pro while Aizen began backhand deflecting them calmly before returning with a finger snap that sent a volley of energy beams raining down upon Lelouch from the sky. Lelouch put up his spherical barrier, but Aizen was then behind him and blasted Lelouch in the back with a blast of incredible magnitude.

"You missed," Lelouch said and drove a spiritually charged punch into Aizen's gut before pelting him with rapid fire fireballs from his Zanpakuto. Aizen came off Lelouch's endless volley by leaning back, zoomed forward and tackled his archenemy as they landed against a leaned extension of Aizen's castle, landing on the conical shingles of the room. Aizen pulled back his arm to blast Lelouch in the face with a cero, but Lelouch countered with the Hogyoku's gray beam of energy as the two energy blasts clashed with one another, Aizen barely able to get the reverse funnel blast of his attack past Lelouch's defiant eye beam.

"Give it up, Lelouch," Aizen told him, "Your conviction might be strong, but the force I exert is superior."

"Don't be so self-assured. That's your biggest problem Aizen. You're so arrogant that every ant you crush with your boot you feel is going to just be crushed. However, I am not just another ant to be crushed. I am Zero, THE MIRACLE WORKER!"

With that declaration, the Hogyoku suddenly became reflected in both of Lelouch's eyes and a second beam fired out of Lelouch's other eye and seared Aizen's hand right off Lelouch then kicked Aizen in the chest with a rising kick before decking Aizen across the face with his fist, sending Aizen careening through the window and into the building. The battlefield was now different as Aizen and Lelouch fought in a small room with wooden floors, slanted walls and brown walls. However as Lelouch drew out his sword yet again to attack Aizen, the man snapped his fingers and the sword broke in half instantly as Lelouch then brought the broken blade to stab Aizen in the neck, but Aizen caught Lelouch by the wrist and punched him in the chest and sent him flying through the wall. Aizen followed suit as Lelouch began to fall from the sky, but Lelouch was far from done as he gained aerial control and charged towards Aizen with an aerial bounce. He drew his hands back to gather energy.

"Hado 88: Hiryugekizoku Shintenraiho!"

Aizen countered with a cero as the two blasts of energy blasted into each other, but with his stronger conviction and the Hogyoku backing him up, Lelouch overpowered Aizen and sent him sailing into the sky.

As the beam died down, Aizen got his bearings straight just underneath the cloud cover of his domain only to find Lelouch ready and awaiting as he had a fully powered Hadron Cannon waiting to detonate right into Aizen at point blank, which he then released into Aizen and sent him back into his castle upont he staircase which Ichigo and Rukia had taken to reach Aizen's lair.

Lelouch took to the offensive with Hakuda techniques he'd learned from Stefan and Kendra as he began to push Aizen back into the top floor room. Aizen watched as Lelouch's eyes began to glow with radiance.

_What is it that drives him? _Aizen wondered to himself as Lelouch continued to push him back. _What is it that keeps him going? _Lelouch ducked under Aizen's right hook and then with a rising jab got him in the face with his right arm. _Why is it that no matter how many times I strike him… _Aizen countered Lelouch's incoming strike by grabbing his arm and brought his elbow down on Lelouch's forearm. The Hogyoku healed Lelouch as he struck back with a spinning kick. Aizen blocked. _…he keeps coming back with more determination than ever before. Why? _

Lelouch stood stolid on the ground as he gathered spiritual power around himself and reformed his entire Zero Uniform.

"WHY WON'T YOU STAY DOWN?"

"I told you before, because you lack conviction. Sure, you may have it, but I am superior to you in every way Aizen. I change with the world so that I may change the world. You refuse to change, you refuse to accept the help or trust others. Trust is not for the weak. It takes a very secure individual to realize that he is too weak to ask for help from others, no matter how strong he may be. Look at Kurosaki Ichigo, look at Ginunga Rita, and look at even Atrumier Kasumi. They all know when their ambition outweighs their own skill so they enlist the help of others to aid them. That is why Aizen you will never beat me." Lelouch created his blade again and aimed it at Aizen. "But there is also another reason why you will never be able to beat me Aizen and that's because I _am_ the Black Void. I _am _the Mind of Steel! I am the Just Phantom! With my own two hands…you know what, screw the speech. You know what I'm saying. I am Zero, HARBINGER OF JUSTICE!"

In a flash of an instant, Lelouch had his blade plunged into Aizen's chest and then with a flick of his wrist, punctured a hole in Aizen's body as though he had been shot with an invisible shotgun. With merely his very stare and slight movements in his fingers, Lelouch began opening wounds all over Aizen before he spread his legs, hunched over and crossed his arms over his body before spears of shadowy energy ran Aizen right through.

"It's over, AIZEEEEN!" With a clap of his hands, his eyes glowing behind his mask, a hell gate was forced open and a multitude of Togabito chains came up and bound Aizen in place. There were many around his torso, his arms and his legs as Lelouch intended to drag Aizen down into hell. "You will remain in circle nine for the rest of your life!" Activating as though it were his Geass, the Hogyoku turned Lelouch's command into a reality. More chains of hell began to rise up from the ground and bind Aizen so tightly so that only his head could be seen out of the cocoon of chains. The more he fought the more the chains persisted. "Struggle all you want, this is the end!" Lelouch declared. Aizen began to sink into the ground, but suddenly there was a rumbling like an earthquake. "What the hell?" The pillars inside the room then began to fall over as the whole castle began to fall apart.

Aizen grinned. "Very well Lelouch, I concede defeat. You win our little battle. However," Aizen's grin turned to one of smug superiority. "I can still win our war and take you with me!

"What do you mean?" Lelouch demanded to know, crossly.

Aizen laughed. "This dimension is tied to my life force, once you crush me and send me on my way the whole place will collapse," Aizen smirked, "And it will take the Royal Dimension with it."

"You sore loser!"

Aizen laughed again. "You may have won the battle Lelouch, but I win the war. A true mastermind wins the battle before it is fought."

"So how do I stop it?" Lelouch asked calmly. Aizen looked at him oddly. "Don't look at me like that. I know you all too well. You would have to have some sort of mechanism or apparatus so that the royal dimension could be targeted. A single dimensional collapse wouldn't have the power on its own to do that kind of cataclysmic damage."

Aizen grinned, "So intuitive, but that's what made you a good rival. It's down below in the lowest basement. There's a formula kido consisting of more than two hundred layers. You may attempt to disarm it in the time you have before this whole place explodes regardless. You can't stop the explosion, but you can stop it from taking the royal dimension with it."

"Simple enough," Lelouch said with an arrogant smile, "Now, begone!" The chains continued to pull Aizen into hell and the last that was heard of Aizen was him laughing at the prospect of Lelouch's imminent demise along with the demise of the Soul King. _Right then, _Lelouch said to himself as Aizen vanished, _I need to hurry._

Lelouch then began to use his teleportation cape to sink beneath the floors to get to the lowest basement. As he did he made a call with the Tenteikura to let everyone know of the situation.

"My comrades and colleagues, Aizen has been dealt with!"

"All right, Lelouch! Way to go!" Ichigo cheered, even though the Tenteikura was a one way communication.

"However, Aizen has one last card to play. He intends to crush this dimension and take the Royal Dimension with it. There is a two hundred layer formula kido down in the basement of the castle. I am headed there now. Everyone get out of this dimension and leave this to me. Once I have disabled the barrier I will follow after you all. Aizen will not succeed in his plans. No one should double back for me. I can't take the risk that any of you might get caught up in the explosion. I am the only one capable of shutting this machine down."

"That fool," Kasumi prepared to about face, but Talbumosuke grabbed her shoulder. "Daddy, let go," Kasumi snapped.

"Kasumi, I know what you're thinking, but it's all too likely Aizen has already changed the password or added even more layers. You'll do nothing, but get in the way. Only Lelouch has the mastermind to shut that bomb down. I think we can all agree to that."

"As much as it leaves a bad taste in my mouth, Talbumosuke makes a good point," Byakuya stated, "The only one with any capability of shutting down a two hundred layer kido would be Lelouch. The rest of us would just get in his way."

"What about Urahara-san? We can't let Lelouch-dono run the risk of dying! We can't!" Susanna exclaimed.

"As much as I hate to say it," Urahara said, putting a hand on his hat and looking yonder, "By the time any of us reached that castle, Lelouch would've already disabled the barrier. We'd be needlessly be putting ourselves at risk and who knows if Aizen set up any defenses just for this occasion. We should do as he says." He turned around. "Let's go." Everyone followed after Urahara towards the exit.

_Lelouch-dono, _Susanna thought as she looked back with a forlorn look, _please be careful. Please keep your promise to me. You promised me that you would never leave me alone. _

* * *

><p><strong>Aizen's Castle, Lowest Basement<strong>

Down in the basement, Lelouch saw the large apparatus and found the formula kido that he had to crack to disarm. He opened it up and got to work one layer at a time. Time would be critical. He was already physically drained from the fight. This code crack would be taxing on his mental nerves as well.

_Twelve, _Lelouch counted as he disarmed the layer, _thirteen, fourteen…_

As the arrancar, quincy, soul reapers and Ichigo's nakama made it to the way they came in, Susanna lingered, wanting to wait until she could see Lelouch so that, at a critical moment she could save him and they could exit together in the nick of time. That was how it had to be. That was how it was going to be. That was what she kept telling herself.

However, an arm reached in through the portal and stood next to her. It was Kukaku. She understood what it was that Susanna was trying to do and she felt that such a thing was a foolish idea. The chances were higher of Susanna getting caught in the explosion. She simply shook her head rather than saying anything. Susanna reluctantly left the dimension as she and the others waited outside to wait for Lelouch with hope in their hearts that he would make it.

_Sixty-five, sixty-six, sixty-seven, sixty-eight…_

Lelouch continued to slide his hands neatly across the keys of the formula to disarm the massive bomb that would destroy the dimension. The entire thing was slowly becoming taxing and tedious and he was running out of time. He needed more time before the bomb would go off if he had any hope of escape.

As the others formed outside the portal, Susanna, Nemu, Renji, Ashido, Kukaku and Yuna all waited around for Lelouch to return safe. The others felt it was all right to leave such a task to their care.

Time continued to grow critical as Lelouch continued to disarm layer after layer after layer. His mental nerves were strained from having to mentally crack the code of each layer.

_One hundred thirty-eight, one hundred thirty-nine, one hundred forty…_

As his comrades and friends waited around for him, each of them held them in their hearts and prayers.

"Lelouch, please be all right," Yuna thought aloud as she stood with strong eyes, arms at her side, staring holes at the portal.

_Lelouch-dono, remember your promise, _Susanna thought as she remained tensed and worried for Lelouch's safety.

_Lelouch-sama, _Nemu worried as she held a clenched fist by her chest. She looked more like she was going to cry than Susanna currently did. She was waiting, hoping that Lelouch would come through it any second.

_One hundred ninety-eight, one hundred ninety-nine, _Lelouch reached the final layer. He was at the final code and with very little time to spare too. Within minutes he had cracked the formula and that was all she wrote. _Two hundred._

As he moved away from the portal, only then did it register to Lelouch how drained he had become. He used his cape to get himself to the ground floor and then exited out of Aizen's domain and found himself on shaky legs. He could barely walk, he could barely see. He stumbled and almost hit the ground.

A hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder and Lelouch saw a lock of bright, elongated red hair. He was then saddled up onto a back piggyback style. He knew who it was that had saved him. "Eien…Tamashi…" He said hoarsely.

"I'm going to get you out of here," she told him, "You just have to remain conscious. I'll be your legs, Lelouch, but you have to stay awake."

"I'll try," Lelouch told her as he looked out across the valley. His vision was growing blurry. He didn't know how much energy he had left.

Across the desolate valley, Eien Tamashi ran with all her might. With Lelouch on her back she couldn't use her cape to teleport them and since she was not a soul reaper she did not have shunpo to increase her speed, but she ran and she ran and she ran to reach the exit, her manifestation linked to Lelouch's soul and reiatsu. She was burning her master's reiatsu in order to stay manifested. She had to get them both out of here. She was not so selfish a Zanpakuto that she would let her master die while there was still a chance that he could live.

As she ran, Lelouch exited out of core form, out of bankai and then even out of shikai. She was taking all of his reiatsu that she could just to keep her master alive and conscious. She needed them both to live. Lelouch had made too many sacrifices and done too much good for him to end alone in an artificial world.

Lelouch's head continued to sway on his back as the road went in and out of his vision either due to his own fatigue or due to Eien Tamashi's hair coming into his view.

"You're going to be all right Lelouch. We'll make it!" Eien Tamashi encouraged. _If only he wasn't so drained, he could use the Hogyoku for certain and we could teleport the rest of the way. It took a lot out of him just to seal Aizen. Without even realizing it, he had to use the Hogyoku just to crack the code that quickly. He's fatigued, but he can't rest, not until I've gotten us to safety. _

As Eien Tamashi crossed through 75% of the valley, the portal to exit finally came into view. But as she reached the top of an incline she had to stop to pant, realizing her own strength was starting to give way. She took a deep breath and took off in a run again, but as she made her seventh stride her foot almost sank through the floor like a phantom. "Lelouch!" Her foot solidified and she pulled it out from the ground, but as she continued to move her whole body felt heavy and her pace slowed to a crawl as she barely could move forward. "Lelouch, please, hang on for a little while longer, we're almost there. I can see the portal from here! Can't you?" Lelouch couldn't see it since his head was rested on Eien Tamashi's shoulder, but the Zanpakuto spirit had tears in her eyes. _It can't end here. It just can't. We're so close._

"Eien Tamashi," Lelouch called her name.

"I'm right here master," Eien Tamashi said, referring to Lelouch in such a way she never had before. "Just a little while longer, we're almost at the exit. Don't go to sleep just yet."

The Zanpakuto spirit continued to run, but as she did she felt a numbing sensation within her body. She then realized she had stopped moving. Her body was beginning to disintegrate from the bottom up. "LELOUCH!"

"Eien Tamashi," Lelouch smiled at her tear stained eyes, "Thank you…I'm sorry."

Eien Tamashi called for him again, but her voice was muted as her body vanished completely as Lelouch fell on his stomach and looked up from his position. Even with his blurred vision he could still see the portal. As he lay upon the ground he could feel the destabilization of the dimension he was in.

_So this is it then. I saved the world. I'll die a hero. _Lelouch's turned his head to the side as a big smile crept across his face. _I am Zero, _he said to himself as his memories began to cycle through his mind like a movie reel, _the man who destroys worlds, _his ambition and things he had done that were of a despicable nature began to play out in his mind, _and creates it anew. _His good deeds that he had wrought in the last 147 years began to play in his mind. All the joy he had felt warmed his currently numb nd cold body. _Susanna…Shirley…I'm sorry._ Lelouch felt his body slip from consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

Everyone watched as the portal vanished and then from it a small pulse of energy ripped through the air, shaking the ground a little. There was no sign of Lelouch. That could've only meant one thing and the first to lose it was Nemu as she turned towards Renji and gripped him tightly for comfort as she began to sob.

Susanna sunk to her knees in despair, staring at where the swirling portal had just been in shock. "You…promised." Her face started to scrunch up as tears flowed freely down her cheeks. "You said that no matter what you would never leave me alone. No!" she shouted in anguish as she continued to sit up, "No, it's not true! You have to be alive! You have to be!" Susanna bowed her head forward and hounded like a wounded animal. "LELOUCH-DONO!"

"Dammit," Kukaku stared at the ground, almost crushing her pipe in half with her fingers.

Shirley came running up the field a few minutes later, having heard everyone was waiting for Lelouch's return. She was not prepared when Susanna got up off the ground and began crying into her shoulder. Shirley looked confusedly at Kukaku who just closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No…Lulu can't be."

"He's gone," Susanna sobbed, "Lelouch-dono's gone. He didn't make it." She began howling again. Shirley started to cry.

"No, no it can't be true." She dropped to her knees with Susanna still holding onto her. "LULUUUUUUUUU!" she called at the top of her lungs, but her call was not heard by the person she wanted to hear it.

**End of Chapter 207**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Oh god, I got something in my eye. Yeah, yeah I know dick move to make Lelouch pull a Heroic Sacrifice, but might I remind you that there's still one more chapter. Although, it's up to you if you feel like you want to—no what am I saying: READ IT DAMN YOU! You've come this far, don't let the hero's death bother you. Who knows maybe I'm trolling you all again. One last chapter folks, let's see how Soul Chess ends).**


	208. Lamperouge Lelouch, the Legend Lives On

**(A/N: Final chapter. I have nothing to say except that if you want to heighten your experience for this chapter, lisen to the Clannad OST Snowfield while you read. Just make sure to turn it off when the emotional levels change or subside).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Code Geass

* * *

><p><strong>Atrumier House<strong>

Shirley was still in tears by the time she and Susanna made it back home. Marianne, Nunnally, Clovis, Cornelia, Kallen and Suzaku were all waiting with news. Susanna pushed open the door. Shirley was sobbing into her shoulder. At first the others thought it was an act, but then Susanna shook her head and began to whimper.

Kallen and Suzaku stared out into nothingness, Nunnally's eyes trembled, Euphemia became incredibly disheartened and Cornelia and Clovis stared at the ground in anguish. Marianne went over to Shirley and Susanna to add to their comfort and so they could comfort her. No parent should have to outlive their child.

"It can't be!" Nunnally exclaimed. "He can't just up and die! Lelouch," She began to break down into a mess of tears. Cornelia swept Nunnally off her feet and sat down with the empress on her lap. Euphemia turned towards Suzaku for comfort.

Shirley looked up towards Kallen and waved her over as a sign that she knew Kallen could use a comforting shoulder to cry with.

_Now what am I supposed to do? _Kallen sobbed at the ground. _Lelouch…you were supposed to help me get my life back in order. This was supposed to be my way of proving to myself who I really was. Why did you die?_

News spread across the Seireitei quickly of course of Lelouch's sacrifice. The blow hit everyone hard. Ichigo was in denial at fist.

"Bullshit!" he slammed his fist against the wall as he stood in Orihime's hospital room, having been brought the news by Kukaku. "This is Lelouch we're talking about. That guy always comes out alive! He always succeeds! He always—

"HE FAILED ALL RIGHT!" Kukaku yelled, tears in her eyes. "I'm no less upset about it than you are. Fuck," she swore as she wiped her palms across her eyes. Ichigo gave his cousin an apologetic, comforting hug.

When Momo heard the news, she didn't cry. She felt everyone else was doing enough of that for her. She knew, somehow she knew in her heart that this was how it was going to end. She soon found herself in Lelouch's office bedroom where he had his Zero Uniform neatly folded and secure in a display case on a shelf above his bed from his days on the phantoms.

The visor of the helmet reflected Momo's face a little as she looked up at it.

"_Is there a Hinamori Momo here?"  
>"Present!"<em>

"_Watashi wa, Fantomu Zero!"_

"_If my legacy is to end…then until I obtain an heir to my name, consider yourself my deputy."_

"_As the successor to my will, should anything befall me, I request, no, I order you to come with me. We will show Aizen what it means to be a 'miracle worker'."_

Momo stood on Lelouch's bed and got the display case down from the shelf. She sat at Lelouch's desk and opened it up. She picked up the helmet of Zero and stared at it. The weight it pushed down upon her hands was not as heavy as she suspected. She smiled. _Don't worry, Lamperouge-sensei, I promise you that Zero will not die. _

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

At some point during the day, Rita prepared to leave. Her job in the Soul Society was done. She had a domain to govern. Talbumosuke, Mia and Kasumi were back in chains, but Rita hadn't taken them back yet. However, she also had something to say to them all. Unohana, Vera and Senna were assembled around the three togabito and the warden. Ichigo, Orihime and their friends were also at assembly. Ichigo wanted to be able to say goodbye to the hybrid.

"Kasumi, you are charged with escaping from hell, starting a war that caused the deaths of countless innocents and all for the sake of petty revenge. However, you also worked to fix your own mistake, you fought valiantly alongside us, even saved our lives during one particular attack. So, when I take into account everything that has occurred over the past week and a half, I have made my decision as to your net change in sentence."

Kasumi continued to stare at the ground in shame. _Here it comes, _she thought. She figured there was no escape. Rita was obviously going to increase her sentence by a miniscule amount or tell her she lost nothing at all. However in the next instant, Rita's staff glowed bright yellow and so did the chains on Kasumi's body. In the next instant, they all fell off and clanged onto the ground before bursting into violet flames.

"Kasumi," Rita said as tears ran down her face, "you're free!"

Kasumi looked at her hands in wonderment as she curled her fingers back and forth. She felt a lack of weight upon her body. _I can't feel the chains anymore at all. Am I...really free?_ Kasumi felt like she wanted to cry. Freedom, it was hers at last. More than two millennia and finally she was a free woman. She was a togabito no longer. She then however realized that Talbumosuke and Mia were still in chains. "Wait, what about my Mom and Dad?"

Rita spoke with a serious look on her face, "They still have their sentences to serve. The net total in their reduction isn't enough to set them free and even then...I," Rita became adamant in her tone and expression, "I want to give you the life you always deserved so I'm going to postpone reincarnating them until their lives can be intertwined. I," Rita did her best to keep herself from going into a sobbing mess, "I intend to play matchmaker and when they're finally together you will be born again as their daughter."

Kasumi was touched by Rita's words, "R-Rita."

Rita felt warm liquid run down her cheek, "Darn it, I'm crying again," she sniffed as she rubbed her eye to wipe away the tear. She was surprised when she suddenly found her head landed in Kasumi's chest, the woman's arms wrapped around her. Rita looked at Kasumi's face, she was smiling. It was a cheerful smile the likes of which Rita had never seen on Kasumi's face before in her entire time that she had known her.

"Thank you, Rita," Kasumi said in almost a whisper.

Rita continued to remain in tears as she buried her face into Kasumi's shoulder, giving the former togabito a hug of her own. For so long she'd wanted to hear those very words from Kasumi's lips and now she finally had. She was so happy to hear it. Finally…finally she'd managed to do something right. In truth, Kasumi's actions would send her sentence up another one hundred years, but Rita felt that this was ultimately the right decision. She had five years left anyway. She had been through enough hell. She could finally release Kasumi and she could always play the "she never belonged here in the first place" card now that her origins could be added to her database profile. Kasumi was free. Rita's desire for more than 2300 years was finally a reality.

Unohana stepped towards Kasumi to speak to her. Rita let go of her so Kasumi could focus on Unohana. "Kasumi, as long as you're free, we could definitely use someone to fill out our shortened staff."

Kasumi looked towards Unohana in surprise. She hadn't been expected to have been given such an offer. She looked at her parents. Talbumosuke was smiling. "Take the opportunity, Kasumi. You deserve the chance to really live."

"You'll live in my house with me," Senna told her, "You're direct family."

Ichigo walked up and put a hand on Kasumi's shoulder, "If you don't want to there's always spare rooms in my place if you want to pay rent."

"I...I don't know," Kasumi uttered looking at her hands as her fingers twitched. "It's the first time I can ever choose what I want to be. I don't know," she paused, "what I want to do."

"Well I could always use an assistant. You could stay with me if you want until you know what you want to do," Rita offered.

"Thank you Rita," Kasumi said, still smiling, "But I think I'll stay with Aunt Senna."

Rita smiled back, "I understand." She looked at Talbumosuke and Mia. "You're allowed to say goodbye."

Talbumosuke nodded and gestured for Kasumi to come towards him and Mia. He gave her a tender hug. "I'll always love you. You make me so proud, Kasumi. I'm so happy to know that you'll get a chance to really live."

"I'm going to miss you. We've only just been able to find each other," Kasumi hyperventilated, "And you have to go."

"I'll always be with you, even if it's not physically, you know that I love you."

"Me too, kitten," Mia said hugging her daughter from behind. "We love you, we always have."

"Mommy," Kasumi cried, "Daddy."

"Rita, it's possible for her to visit right?" Ichigo asked the warden.

"Difficult, but possible," Rita answered with a nod, "But for Kasumi," Rita smiled warmly, "I'll make sure it happens."

Talbumosuke looked at Ichigo, Senna, Orihime, Ichigo's friends and Unohana. "I entrust her all to you. Please take care of her."

"Of course we will," Ichigo told him.

Talbumosuke smiled and let go of Kasumi. The hybrid gave one big hug to her mother and then walked over by Ichigo who she used as a security blanket to keep herself emotionally in check. Ichigo put his arm around her and Orihime hugged her too.

"See you around, Retsu," Rita said to her.

"Yeah, see you," Unohana said to her. With that, Rita opened a hell gate and she and Kasumi's parents disappeared back to hell."

* * *

><p><strong>Six Days later<strong>

Ichigo and the others stuck around for Lelouch's funeral, of course. Ichigo felt it would be wrong to leave the Soul Society when it was in such a state. The world was still cleaning up from Kasumi and Aizen's mess so him being absent for another week was not a big deal, he figured.

Mashiro was upset of course when she learned about Kensei. The quincies were all abuzz with the news of the passing of Yhwach, but Haschwalt was deigned to be the next leader of their kind.

Lelouch's funeral service was to take place in the afternoon. So, that morning, there was still some official business to take care of. Since Kasumi had both Shikai and Bankai, Unohana felt it fitting to place her in one of the open captain's positions. Kasumi, not feeling she could fill Lelouch's shoes, opted to take Stefan's open spot.

"Everyone, please meet your new taicho," Kendra stated as Kasumi entered wearing her newly received Shihakusho, complete with captain's haori.

Kasumi bowed to her subordinates and remained bowed as she spoke with calm clarity. "My name is Atrumier Kasumi, daughter of Atrumier Talbumosuke and Arruruerie Mia. I have been asked by the head captain to kindly fill this position and I have accepted it wholeheartedly. My position with you all is only temporary, but that is at least three hundred years from now. Until then," Kasumi stood up straight and smiled with her most cheerful, perky smile, "I hope we can get along."

Also that morning, CC finally awoke from her coma. Marianne had kept her in her bedroom to let her rest properly. When she finally woke up, only Marianne was in the room. She looked at Marianne with a curious look.

"Oh, you've finally awoken. How are you feeling?" Marianne asked.

CC tilted her head as she looked at Marianne. "Are you my new mistress?"

The words struck Marianne like a knife through the heart. CC was alive, but she didn't seem to remember anything. Considering today was the day of her son's funeral, Marianne took it personally in her emotional stress. "CC this is no time for your jokes! It's me Marianne!"

CC yelped and used the sheets like a shield. "I'm sorry! Please don't beat me!"

Marianne let go of her anger immediately. _Has she really forgotten everything? _"What's your name?"

"B-Breena Mac-Clain," CC squeaked.

_She really has forgotten everything. Is this a phenomena caused by being separated from her code? She's forgotten everything since before she ever had her code._

"Breena-san," Marianne spoke to her.

"Y-yes," CC responded.

Marianne pulled up a chair to CC's bedside, "There is a lot we need to talk about, about where you are," Marianne paused, unsure how to finish her sentence, "and what it is you will be doing for the rest of the life you will lead."

A few hours later, everyone was assembled at Lelouch's funeral. People were crying and pretty much everyone had longer faces than the world's most depressed mule. If Lelouch could see how many people were actually there, he'd laugh, unable to comprehend at first just how much he was revered and how positive a light so many people in the afterlife saw him in.

Unohana was currently giving her part to Lelouch's eulogy, "He lived a warrior, and he died a hero. Let his soul join with those in reincarnation. Remember him as he embodies all that the name soul reaper stands for: to put one's life on the line for those who live, to die for the world in order to stop evil. Lamperouge Lelouch understood the risks he took. His sacrifice will not be forgotten. He is our sacrificial savior."

"I can't believe that he's gone," Ichigo gnashed his teeth in anguish.

"None of us can," Cornelia said, sitting somewhat next to him. "He didn't intend to die this time either. Dammit this is so unfair."

Marianne couldn't even say anything. She was just crying. One fact was undeniably true. She loved her children with all her heart. The idea that she now had to put one of them in the ground, without even a body to fill the empty coffin that would be put in the ground, filled her with such dread and such misery that she'd been unable to control herself since she arrived. Thankfully, Hikifune and Shutara both were around to comfort her. Shutara had her arms fixed by the 4th and 12th Divisions. Now all of her arms were artificial, but unlike Vera's prosthetic hand, Shutara's had skin spliced over her robotic limbs.

After Unohana was done Isane was next. The end of her piece went as such:

"…And he gave his life to protect us all. He was the bravest man the Soul Society ever knew. He was the most brilliant mind, the gentlest heart, the noblest soul," Isane spoke as she stood giving her part of Lelouch's Eulogy, "And now…here's the woman who has been dubbed Lelouch's apprentice. I present to you all the captain of squad four, Hinamori Momo."

Stefan's funeral had been two days earlier, Clovis had insisted that he have more time to prepare, not to mention that with most of squad 2 grieving for their lost captain it would be rude for Lelouch, whose soul touched more hearts than the green-haired stealth commander, to steal Stefan's thunder by being the first one laid to rest. Of course, Stefan didn't have as nearly as big a turnout as Lelouch. On top of that, Lelouch was technically also nobility.

"Dammit, it's bad enough we lost one captain, but two?" Kendra snarled in anguish. Naomi rubbed her back reassuringly, looking at her older sister figure with those comforting doe eyes of hers. Kendra hugged her and brought her closer to her, where upon Naomi hugged Kendra too, to provide better comfort to the 2nd division captain.

Momo finally up to the podium, "Friends and Neighbors, sheltered souls, those of you who have known Lamperouge-sensei intimately, I am here to declare that Lelouch's dream will continue on through me. I will continue to serve the Soul Society as my sensei wanted. His dream will not die. Lamperouge-sensei entrusted me with the decision to carry out his will if he could no longer be here with us. I am the next Zero. The legacy of Zero must always be carried out and I am the one he has chosen to continue the legacy he left behind. I know that I am not very much like him, but I will do my best to carry out the hopes and dreams that Lamperouge-sensei has left not only in my heart, but in all our hearts."

Momo continued on for another few minutes, detailing how much she revered Lelouch and how much he had meant to her, all that he had taught her and all that she would continue to learn even though he couldn't be her teacher any longer. She shed a few tears, but she didn't break down sobbing.

_I have to be strong. If I am to carry on Lamperouge-sensei's legacy then I will wait to cry. I will wait to cry until the others can smile again. Until then, I will be their smile. _

When she was done, she said, "And now, here are Lamperouge Shirley and Lamperouge Susanna, Lelouch's beloved spouses," Momo choked as she uttered the words, "his widows." She stepped down and Susanna and Shirley stood side by side with one another. They had written a speech together because both knew they wouldn't be able to finish two separate speeches on their own without moral support.

"I was the first one who met Lulu in his life," Shirley spoke directly into the microphone, "He always looked like he was bored, but behind his vacant expression there was a man who was always thinking and dreaming about the future, a man who wanted the world to be a better place." Shirley began recanting the first time she became interested in Lelouch, how he had attached a rather rude man's wrecked car to a truck that was stopped at a red light in front of it and then got back in the passenger attachment to Rivalz's motorbike with the same bored look on his face. "Lulu didn't laugh much, and he never had very good motivation in school, but he always seemed like the person you could depend on when there was trouble. He was a person that, if he let you in, you knew," Shirley began to cry, "You knew you could trust him."

Shirley buried her face in her hands as Susanna put her arm around her and began to speak. "Lelouch-dono was my teacher at the academy when I first met him. He was a good instructor, very fair and he could sniff out a cheater like a bloodhound. He was…" Susanna lost her train of thought as she stared out amongst the crowd. "Lelouch-dono was…he…" Susanna couldn't continue. Her eyes watered to the brim and she hugged Shirley and the two of them stood in front of the microphone crying.

…_**They're calling for me…**_

"Lelouch-dono," Susanna sobbed.

…_**I have to go back…**_

"Lulu."

…_**They need me…**_

_It's too hard Lulu…to go on without you_

…_**I mean too much to them…**_

_Lelouch-dono, you promised me. You said we would never be apart_

…_**I promised them…**_

_If I could have one wish, _Susanna and Shirley thought simultaneously

…_**If I could have one wish…**_

_Then I wish you were alive  
>I want Lulu to live<em>

…_**Then let me live…**_

…_**for just a little while longer…**_

Disturbance in the audience became apparent as the reishi from the nearby trees began to break apart and flow freely towards the stage, converging on a single point. The grass, even parts of Lelouch's empty coffin were beginning to form into a blue mass on stage, which then began to take shape.

From beyond the Soul Society's dimensional boundaries, the Hogyoku, still intact even after a dimensional collapse, floating outside of time and space, began to glow once more as it began to crack.

The blue glow on stage began to form into a hominid build.

Outside of time and space, the cracks in the Hogyoku became larger and larger as the hominid form on stage became more and more substantial until finally the Hogyoku shattered into tiny little pieces. And then, standing on the stage, was Zero.

"Ah, Zero!" Suzaku called from the audience.

Zero looked out unto the audience and saw all the people that had assembled for the funeral. Zero then looked to Susanna and Shirley and their tear stained eyes. The masked figure then glanced over to the now damaged coffin as well as the memorial in front of the stage. Zero then reached up and removed his mask. Black hair cascaded down first and Shirley and Susanna's eyes shrunk to dots as violet eyes followed. Zero then dropped his mask as it hit the floor of the stage.

Shirley became excited immediately, "LULU!" She ran forward and nearly tackled Lelouch off the stage as she gave him the biggest hug ever. Susanna ran up and jump-hugged Lelouch as well. The audience was in an uproar as everyone rose from their seats, intending to swarm Lelouch, but before they could, Lelouch strode across to the podium with a proud smirk upon his face as he threw his arm out at his side.

"My friends!" He exclaimed. "I have cheated death and have returned to stand before you! In a choice of life or death, I choose life! I am Zero! The man who works miracles!" Lelouch declared. "Like a phoenix from its ashes I have risen from my grave to live once more! This is no illusion! This is no plan! I am alive and I will continue to live! I am Captain of Squad Ten: Lamperouge Lelouch!"

Everyone was able to give Lelouch their proper "welcome back" be it a hug, a playful push in the shoulder, a friendly pat on the shoulder, or a peck on the cheek.

And, of course, Lelouch's funeral procession was turned into the greatest celebration in the history of the Soul Society.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**Five Years Later**

**Maggots' Nest**

In the years that followed, the Soul Society and the World of the Living continued to get back on its feet. And with the year now being 2026, it was like nothing had ever happened. Of course Aizen was now never going to escape and Kasumi—the Soul Society's former enemy—was now one of its fiercest protectors, but other than that, things were rather ordinary.

Orihime had given birth to a healthy baby girl and she and Ichigo named her Masaki. She was growing up to look just like her grandmother, or so said her grandfather, Isshin. Ichigo's career as a Police Chief soon got him promoted to be on the lower branches of National Security. He still lived in Karakura Town, but now he had authority of the whole Tokyo Prefecture.

At present though, a few changes were occurring in society, both in the living world and in the Soul Society. Lelouch, after receiving a letter from Naomi in the mail, made his way to division two where upon she escorted him to the maggots' nest to oversee the release of a prisoner. Lelouch knew this day would come and he had been dreading it for a while, unsure how to handle what was to come.

There had been an incident in the Maggot's nest and with CC's memory still on the fritz, Lelouch thought it best to let Mao stay locked up for another couple of years. However, it seemed that he could delay the inevitable no longer. Mao was to be released from the Maggots' Nest. He was considered to be not a threat.

Lelouch walked down the hallway to Mao's cell where upon the young man sat. When he saw Lelouch standing in front of him he snapped, "What do you want?"

"I'm here to release you," Lelouch spoke calmly and seriously. "I'm escorting you out of here and if you want to be allowed to roam in society you need to be on your best behavior. You may have convinced your warden that you're not a threat, but I am not convinced, do you understand?"

"I understand," Mao said after he took a deep breath.

Lelouch opened his cage and grabbed Mao's upper arm, he then pushed Mao in front of him with the back of his hand by Mao's neck and one arm wrapped around Mao's back to make sure Mao didn't try anything funny. They walked like this until they were far out into civilization and nearing Lelouch's division's grounds.

"I'm going to let go of you," Lelouch said to him, "But until I say otherwise you are still under my watch. Try anything funny and I will gun you down on the spot, understood?"

"Yes," Mao answered.

Lelouch let go of Mao and let the man walk a few steps on his own. Lelouch took a few steps to his left. "I'm going to take you to see someone, follow me." Mao did so without question.

Lelouch led him to the academy grounds where upon he spotted a young woman with lime green hair and yellow eyes. She was carrying and armful of books and running down the street until she tripped over a rock and went tumbling to the ground. She then began to pick up her books.

"CC! It's my angel! She's all right!" Mao went to run at her, but Lelouch grabbed his collar.

"Mao, she is not as you remember her. She doesn't remember you, me, or even my mother. During the final conflict with Aizen she was critically injured." Mao looked at Lelouch who was looking away from him and CC. He saw the anguish in Lelouch's face. "The only chance I had to ensure her survival was to turn her into a Soul Reaper, but as a result she lost her memory. Diagnostics have no idea if it'll ever return. So, before you go running off to her, understand that she is not the woman you remember. She's a fragile little girl now. She's clumsy, skittish and she's politer than maid. She only goes by her real name too now: Breena Mac-clain. To her, the name CC does not exist. If you're going to go anywhere close her from now on, you have to understand." Lelouch then let go of Mao and the young man rubbed his sore neck.

Mao looked at the love of his life as she continued to run down the open field right into his and Lelouch's direct line of sight until she reached the shade of a tree. She then sat down and opened a book she was carrying along with a notebook that she began scribbling in.

"For five years she has served me in my division. She's my fourteenth seat. I'm going to wait here. Go to her I know you want to."

Mao cautiously approached CC. He wasn't sure if he could get used to the sudden changes of her he had observed and heard from Lelouch, but he would do his best. CC was his angel. She promised him he could see her again, but CC was no longer around. Her true self, Breena Mac-Clain was all that remained within her as far as anyone knew.

"Excuse me," Mao said when he was within speaking distance.

Breena nearly popped out of her robe at the sudden calling of her name.

"I-I'm sorry did I startle you."

"N-no it's okay, taicho said I need to work on being less jumpy," Breena responded. She turned her body to sit and look up at Mao. "I was just copying some scriptures into my notebook. Ah! I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet have I?" Breena extended her arm up to Mao. "I'm Breena, Mac-Clain Breena. You are?"

"M-mao," Mao responded. The voice of the love of his life and her kindness were as he had always known them, but it was obvious that CC and Breena, though sharing the same soul, were not the same identity. "I'm an…acquaintance of your taicho." There was an awkward pause. "May I sit down next to you?"

"Sure," Breena said. She continued to scribble in her notepad. "I always find that sitting out in nature is the easiest way to concentrate rather than sitting in a stuffy office." Breena looked up from her pad. "I haven't seen you around before. Are you a new arrival?"

"Um, no actually. I um…" Mao was going to say that he was recently released from the Maggots' Nest, but he wondered if that might scare Breena if she thought him to be an Ex-con. "Actually, I'm going to enter the academy this year."

"Oh, you're a new recruit!" Breena's face lit up with a warm smile. "If taicho handpicked you then I know you'll do well. Taicho does an amazing job at picking new recruits."

"Uh well he didn't exactly pick me, but…" Mao scratched his head.

"Still, it's always a pleasure to meet someone who's going to be my kohai soon. I've made a lot of good friends during my five years here in the Gotei Thirteen." Breena rubbed her head as she looked up. "My memory is really fuzzy from anything past five years ago though regarding my time in the Soul Society." She smiled bubbly. "But taicho and his family take really good care of me so I'm really all right. I was so used to being someone's servant that I was surprised that I could be free. It took me about a year to be so open and friendly."

Mao smiled. _She looks so happy. Even when we were together she was never so joyous. CC…my angel. _"Well, then how about we start off as friends, you and me?"

"Sure," Breena extended her hand for Mao to shake it. "Who knows, since I'm a high enough rank now, maybe taicho will make me a teacher for one of your classes."

"I'd like that," Mao told her.

"Anyway, I'm glad I could meet you," Breena frowned, "but I have a lot of work to do. Taicho gets fussy even at Matsumoto-oneesama when she doesn't do her work." Breena's relationship with Rangiku was one Lelouch wished was non-existent to some degree. Rangiku had Breena looking up to her like a big sister, but she was teaching the girl all the wrong habits. Thankfully Breena was too sweet to pick up on Rangiku's binge drinking and work skipping. Rangiku's idea was that maybe if she had enough fun that Breena could remember who she was as CC. Momo's verdict was though that if there was any chance that CC could come back that it would take time and it wouldn't be good to rush things.

"Then I'll see you later then I suppose," Mao said and got up to his feet and walked back by Lelouch, leaving Breena to her work.

"Well, how did it go?" Lelouch asked.

Mao stuck out his chest, hands behind his back. "After careful consideration, Lelouch, I would be most honored if you would permit me to enter the academy to become a soul reaper."

"She convinced you?" Lelouch said with a smirk.

Mao rubbed the back of his head. "Actually I sort of blurted it out in a panic that I was and well, I don't want to seem like a liar."

Lelouch gave Mao a serious look. "The next semester starts in two months. You have until then to get in shape and take the entry exam. Good luck."

Mao looked at Lelouch oddly.

"That's what _she_ would want me to say," Lelouch said to him and began to leave, "I couldn't care less what you do. I still have my eye on you Mao. Like I said, I'm not convinced." He then used Shunpo and returned to his office.

* * *

><p><strong>That Evening<strong>

Lelouch was fast asleep on his desk in front of a pile of unfinished paperwork having dozed off from the monotony. He hadn't had a wink of sleep very often in the last couple of months and the reason for that was now ringing his phone and startling him from his nap.

"Hello?" Lelouch answered. He became startled and excited as he heard the message on the other line. "I'm on my way!" He slammed the phone on the receiver and bolted down the hallway. He nearly slammed into Rangiku on the way out.

"Whoa, taicho where are you going so late?"

"I'd admonish you for not being in your office or in bed, but right now I don't have time," Lelouch said rubbing his scalp vigorously with his fingers. "Actually," he said, grabbed Rangiku's forearm and yanked.

"Wah!" Rangiku yelped as Lelouch dragged her to wherever it was he was taking her.

"Hey, hold on now! Where are we going?" Rangiku asked, stumbling on the pathway.

"Division Four," Lelouch said, beaming. "It's time!"

"What? Really?"

"I just got the call from Hanataro. He already spoke to Shirley. We have to hurry!"

"Then stop pulling me, I'll run with you." Lelouch let her go and the two raced to division four together. "Oh this is so exciting!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"Yeah," Lelouch said, but as he neared division four he got more and more nervous. His excitement was gone by the time he reached division four. It was pitch black out, practically two in the morning. Byakuya and Kyo were there as well.

"Oh, Byakuya, Kyo-chan, what are you doing here?"

"I figured you could use some moral support. I promised Kyo ice cream tomorrow if she came along."

Kyo, though soon to be a fifth year academy student, yawned. She was still carrying a stuffed Chappy even at her age and she was dressed in Chappy print short pajamas and wearing Chappy slippers. It was apparent as she rubbed her eye as she stood under the hot lights that she did not want to be up right now.

"What about Hisana?" Rangiku asked.

"Sleeping. She was just turning in for the night when we got the phone call and I happened to catch Kyo up for a drink of water."

"Who's making the delivery?"

"The captain herself of course," Byakuya responded.

"Lulu!" Shirley came huffing and puffing up the hallway, out of breath. She was in her final year at the academy this year. She'd been asleep at home when she got the phone call.

"Shirley, there you are. Are you all right?"

"I ran here as fast as I could," Shirley panted, hunched over on her knees. "I didn't want to be late."

Isane suddenly stepped out of the room, sliding it open, hearing the chatter. "Oh wow I didn't expect we'd have such a crowd out here."

"I wanted all of my known friends and family to be around when it was time," Lelouch said. He looked at Shirley. "Is anyone else coming?"

She shook her head. "I think I'm the only one up. I've been having the same sleep problems you've been having. But I think once this is over, I'll sleep like a rock."

"Yeah, no kidding." Lelouch then looked at Isane. "How is she doing, by the way?"

"Do you want to come in?" Isane asked.

"Ah, sure," Lelouch and the others approached the door and Isane sidestepped for Lelouch, but she stopped the others.

"Sorry, my captain only said Lelouch could come in if she wanted to."

"What? Even me!" Shirley got pent up.

"This was something Lamperouge-kun and Susanna-senpai wanted to make up for a long time ago. I'm not doing this to be mean," Isane glanced inside, "I'm doing this for them."

On the inside of the room, Lelouch was standing at Susanna's side as she lay flat on her back, in dire pain.

"Susanna, come on, this is what we've tried to make up for over the last two decades. Push. I know you can do it."

"I know, but it hurts. Agh!"

"Come on, Susanna, be strong. It's already crowning, be brave."

"I'm right here Susanna," Lelouch said, clasping her hand with his own. "We're going to make up for twenty six years ago. I'm not leaving you alone when you need me now more than ever so don't you quit on me either."

"I'm trying," Susanna said with tremendous effort as another contraction hit her body. "OWWWW!" she howled.

Lelouch squeezed her hand a little harder. "I'm right here," he repeated, "Just concentrate. I know you can do it Susanna. You're strong! You can do this! Make our dream a reality!"

Susanna panted and clenched her pelvic muscles to squeeze the child out between her legs. It was a child that had been growing in her for nine months. It was a child that had been yearned for, for over twenty six years.

"The ears are coming out," Momo stated. "Ah! I can almost see the entire head."

"You hear that Susanna," Lelouch said with anxious excitement. "You're almost done. Just a little bit more."

"I-I can't," Susanna groaned.

"Yes you can," Lelouch told her. "This is what you wanted before I wanted it with you. I won't let your dream shatter before your eyes. Now push. I order you to push!"

"That's good Susanna," Momo told her. "I've almost got it."

With one last forceful clench and push, Susanna finally got her baby out of her body and the cry of birth was finally heard. Momo cleaned it off and then handed the bundle to Susanna. Hanataro—who was in on the delivery—passed out on the floor. Isane escorted him out on a gurney.

"It's a girl," Momo told the seventh division fukutaicho.

Lelouch and Susanna looked down at their little girl. She had black hair like Lelouch's and eyes warm eyes like the glow at sunset, a perfect blend of red and purple. She stopped crying as she looked at her parents, Susanna sitting up in bed and Lelouch hunched over the bed to see the life he had brought into the world. The baby's little arms were scrunched up by its face as it blinked with its precious, doe eyes up at her parents.

"Did you pick out a name?" Susanna asked.

"I did," Lelouch answered. "Her name is Cynthia."

"Why Cynthia?" Susanna asked.

"Because her middle name will be Caroline."

"CC," Susanna said the initials.

"Yeah," Lelouch said.

"You can come in now," Isane called to outside. Byakuya, Rangiku, Shirley and Kyo entered into the room.

"Oh she's adorable," Rangiku cooed.

"Susanna," Shirley extended her arms to Susanna to request that she hold her.

"What did you name her, Lulu?"

"Cynthia," he said, "Cynthia Caroline Lamperouge."

"That's such a nice name," Shirley said, bouncing the little girl in her arms. She looked at Byakuya. "Do you want to hold her?"

"I…sure."

Byakuya looked down at the little girl, reminiscent of when his son and daughter were born. He crouched down to Kyo's height. "Kyo, this is your godfather's daughter, Cynthia."

"She's cute," Kyo stated and then whined, "Can I go back to sleep now?"

Byakuya smiled and handed Cynthia to Rangiku and escorted Kyo out of the room where upon he let her scramble onto his back so he could take her home. She fell asleep on the way back.

Back inside the room, Rangiku realized something as she marveled at how cute Cynthia was. "Oh, hey, Lelouch have you had a chance to hold her yet?"

"What me? N-no I…" Lelouch stuttered.

"That's no good, Lulu," Shirley said and took the baby from Rangiku before passing it off to Lelouch who reached out his arms carefully to take the small weight into his arms. "Here."

Lelouch looked down at his daughter as she looked back up at him with her purplish-red irises. Lelouch's arms shook a little. This was more than a weight. This was a living, breathing life form, a human baby girl, and he had helped bring it into this world.

_I am Zero, _he thought as he held his little girl, _the man who creates worlds. And now…I am a man who creates new life._

"I think he needs a moment," Rangiku said, grabbing Shirley and Isane by the collar. "Come on you two."

"Ah, hey, she's my daughter too," Shirley protested.

"Ow, Rangiku-san, you're hurting my neck," Isane complained.

"I'm going to step out," Momo said, "Call if you need anything."

"I don't think he can hear you," Susanna said to the captain, "But I think we'll be okay anyway." She yawned. "Am I allowed to rest yet?"

"Yes," Momo nodded. "You did good work. You'll both be fine now," Momo told her.

"That's good," Susanna said and tilted her head to the side to get some well-deserved sleep.

Lelouch continued to turn slowly in place, holding Cynthia in his arms as he looked down at her. It was like the world around him vanished as he held this small being in his arms. He was a father, this was his little girl. The thought kept clicking in his head over and over again. She was so beautiful, his daughter. She had him entranced with her adoring eyes as she looked at her daddy.

"I love you Cynthia," he told her.

His daughter yawned and then turned her head to the side and into her father's chest and she fell asleep in his arms. Lelouch sat down in his chair and simply waited for time to move on because right now he couldn't move from the bliss he was feeling at that very moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

**9pm**

"Okay you little mischief maker," Ichigo chuckled as he carried his playfully struggling daughter under his arm. He then grabbed her under both her shoulders, whirled her around and playfully, if but forcefully, placed the giggling kindergartener on her bed. She was laughing.

"Again! Again!" she clapped her hands.

"No, not again," Ichigo sighed with exhaustion, "Daddy's tired and so is Mommy. Go to sleep please, okay."

"Okay," the five-year-old said and all by herself crawled under her sheets and into her bed. Ichigo went over to the door to shut the light off, but before he left, his daughter called out to him, "Daddy."

"Yes, Masaki," he looked back at her, finger on the light switch.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too, sweetie," he said, shut the light off and closed the door, not all the way. Masaki was still at the age where she wanted the door open a crack so that she didn't feel separated from her daddy. It wasn't the dark she was afraid of it was a slight remnant of separation anxiety and to Masaki, she knew her daddy would beat up the bad people that would try to hurt her.

As Ichigo made his way downstairs to watch the evening news he heard Orihime on the phone. "Oh wow, really? That's wonderful. We'll have to check our schedule and come by sometime. Right, of course, thanks Rangiku-san, bye-bye!" Orihime hung up the receiver.

"Huh? What did Rangiku-san want?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime was euphoric, "She was calling from division four. Susanna just had the baby. Everything's fine."

"That's great," he said with a joyful tone and then walked over to the recliner and crashed in it. "Ugh," he said, palming his face. "Being a parent is rough."

Orihime laughed. "Did Masaki-chan tire you out again?"

"Uh huh," Ichigo moaned through his hands.

Orihime giggled. "What's say we call it a night then and watch a movie then?"

"Fine, but I'm picking this time. After a rough day at work _and_ playing tag, I deserve at least that." Orihime just laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>New Pendragon, Britannia<strong>

**8am**

"I see. That's good to hear. I'll be sure to let Nunnally know," Cornelia said as she spoke with Shirley on the other end. She smirked after hearing what the redhead had to say. "I think a little chaos will be good for him, finally something the great Lelouch can't plan around or control." Shirley laughed and then asked when Cornelia and Nunnally would be coming by to see their niece. "You know as well as I do that scheduling conflicts need to be taken into account. Unless Schneizel or Kururugi can make up some sort of excuse for five hours we might not be able to make it until Susanna's long out of the hospital. Give my best to Euphemia." Cornelia listened to the response. "Yes, of course things are rather well on this end. Thanks, see you soon too, bye." Cornelia hung up and then went to go meet Nunnally in the car. The phone had rang just as the duo was leaving the house to go to an office meeting. There was to be a private inauguration ceremony for a new member of the Knight of the Round.

As Cornelia stepped into the limo she sat next to the 100th empress, age 23, and told her the good news.

"Oh, I'm so happy. What did they name her?"

"You're niece's name is Cynthia Caroline Lamperouge," Cornelia told her.

"That's such a nice name," Nunnally responded.

"Speaking of names, is our newcomer really insisted on—"

"She said it was non-negotiable, that if she was going to join that we respect her choice."

"Very well," Cornelia answered.

The world was still recovering from Kasumi's attack. Many governments were in disarray and trying to take advantage of the confusion. Also there were criminals and lowlifes doing that within their own countries. So, Nunnally needed her own personal guard back in action. The Knight of One she appointed Cornelia too, who now left the regular military in the capable hands of John Masters, since Meredith was now retired. Cornelia was the proud pilot of Lloyd's Beowulf: the most advanced Knightmare Frame in the world. Gino was still around as the pilot for the Tristan Divider. Zero was currently at appointment to Knight of Ten. Suzaku had taken the position as a means of maintaining his respect for Lelouch by taking the same number as his best friend. He was wielding a Knightmare Frame known as the Arthur. It was an advanced Gloucester model. It wasn't advanced as the Beowulf, or even the Shinkiron or the Lancelot Albion, but it got the job done right. Lloyd did have another new special Knightmare frame in the works and this time it would be co-developed by him and Rakshata.

The Knight of Five was currently held by a 17-year-old woman named Liana nos Britannia. She was a related to Cornelia and Nunnally through Charles' half-siblings. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes like the Empress herself. The way she dressed, looked, and acted often led to snarky comments amongst the others that she was Lelouch's opposite gender clone. Usually it was Cornelia or Suzaku to put down the comments when they got out of hand even though they too would cash in on the fun. Her Knightmare Frame was called the Guinevere. Cornelia was the one who named the mech. It was her way of saying to her sister's soul that even though they bickered constantly that she didn't hate her 100% It was little more than a sibling rivalry when it came right down to it. Also, Guinevere was the name of Arthur's queen, furthering jokes about Liana and Lelouch looking similar.

The only other currently occupied position was a man from the Chinese Federation. He was part of the special UFN exchange program where soldiers would be exchanged between nations as a means of trust to one another. The boy had been handpicked by Li Xingke. He was half-Chinese, half-Japanese. His name was Reio Sakanoue. He had the same color hair as Ishida Uryu, but had it styled similarly to Suzaku. He had dark purple eyes and was a bright and somewhat cheerful fellow, similar to Gino. He wielded the mighty Sun Tzu, a powerful Knightmare frame known for its profound mobility, developed to surpass the maneuverability of the Shen Hu.

As Cornelia and Nunnally arrived that morning in the office, the other Knights of the Round were already there. Gino was downing some coffee, Liana was texting her mother and Reio was doing a Sudoku puzzle. Suzaku, guised as Zero, was sitting quietly.

"Well, if it isn't her highness and her highness," Gino said, leaning back.

"Say their names so we can at least tell them apart," Liana mulled over.

"Hmm, is the Knight of Eleven not yet here?" Cornelia asked, looking around the room.

"No ma'am," Zero answered, "She seems to be running late."

"Maybe her plane was detained," Reio said, looking up from his puzzle while also continuing to complete it. "Or maybe she forgot to set an alarm. She did come all the way here from Japan."

"How did you find that out? That's supposed to be private information, Sakanoue, have you been hacking the servers again?" Cornelia admonished.

"No ma'am!" Reio exclaimed. "I heard it from Empress Tianzi and Master Xingke ma'am!"

"A Japanese huh?" Gino said, "You don't say."

"Well we get start the inauguration ceremony without the person to inaugurate," Nunnally pointed out the obvious as she took her seat. "Um, does anyone have anything to bring to my attention that's of dire importance?"

"Liana, stop texting!" Cornelia exclaimed. Liana quickly put away her phone. "I'm sorry, empress."

"That's okay," Nunnally responded.

Suddenly though footsteps could be heard around the outside of the room as a panting, redheaded Japanese stood in the doorway. "Sorry, I'm late, got stuck in traffic."

"It's all right, Cornelia and I just arrived ourselves," Nunnally stated, "Everyone meet Kozuki Kallen, she's an exchange soldier with the Japanese Defense Force, pilot of the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N and a Masters in Physics with a minor in Bioengineering from one of Japan's top colleges along with being a part of the JDF's on-campus recruitment program."

"It's good to see you," Cornelia smiled to Kallen.

"Good to see you too," Kallen responded with a smile. "I-I mean," she quickly saluted, "Ma'am! Knight of Eleven, reporting for duty!"

"Calm down Kozuki, we're a lot more lenient here than down low," Cornelia told her.

"R-right sorry."

"What, no hello to me? I'm so hurt Kallen," Gino faux whined.

"Hello Gino," Kallen said with as much enthusiasm as the floating potential of a lead balloon.

"Why don't you have a seat next to Sakanoue," Cornelia suggested, "Maybe you can get him out of his puzzles and actually focus on the—Liana!"

"Sorry!" Liana put her phone away again.

"I think your mother can live for thirty minutes without hearing from you," Cornelia responded.

As Kallen remained in that room she felt like she belonged. Yes, this is where she was meant to be, with other people like her. She could still remain on the side of her country and she could still do exactly what she felt she was always meant to do: fight for a cause that she believed in.

"So, any reports on rogue governments?" Kallen asked.

"Nice to see someone with a bit of enthusiasm for the job," Cornelia praised, "Actually, we seem to have reports that Germany has some sort of underground organization that's begun to mobilize, for what purposes we have no idea, but we've been asked by our allies if we could investigate. This is going to be our first job mobilized all together, so don't screw it up."

"And by that you mean don't cause press conferences for Miss Nunnally, right?" Gino asked. Cornelia glared. Gino sunk into his chair a few inches.

"You just need to let us know when to deploy and I'm ready," Kallen told Cornelia.

Cornelia tossed her a communicator. "That'll go off when you need to assemble back here. Arrive like you're ready for battle. You did arrive with your things yes?"

Kallen nodded. "The Guren was supposed to be shipped here overnight. It should be in Britannian storage. I have my carry-on with me. The rest won't be here for another few hours I presume."

"Well alright then, let's continue with the inauguration. All rise." Everyone except Kallen rose from their seats. "Miss Kozuki, by me."

Kallen walked up to Cornelia as she grabbed an ornamental sword, still in its sheath and Nunnally gestured for Kallen to kneel.

"By order of her majesty, Nunnally vi Britannia, one hundredth empress of the holy Britannia Empire, I hereby dub thee, Knight of Eleven!" Cornelia tapped the sword to both of Kallen's shoulders. "From this moment forward you live to serve and protect her majesty and fight for this country. Do you understand the duties before you?"

"I do!"

"Do you swear loyalty to your empress?"

"I swear it!" Kallen exclaimed fiercely.

"Then rise now and know that you are now a Knight of the—" Cornelia's pager began to go off at the worst opportune moment. "Oh perfect." Kallen noticed Zero beginning to rise from his seat.

"What's going on?"

"Problems from the other side and we're being called to action. Kallen, Zero, let's go!"

"Whoa, hey, why does she get to go?" Gino complained.

"Because I said so, got a problem with that, Weinberg?"

"N-no ma'am."

"Good," Cornelia stated as she, Kallen and Suzaku made their way out into the open and to the source of the signal. "It's a nest," Cornelia stated, "Five A-class, one Gillian, Four B-class, three run of the mill. You two ready?"

Kallen and Suzaku nodded as the hollows began to pour through from the other side. "Right then," Cornelia turned her old Gloucester key like she was putting it in ignition. "Nightmare Ender!"

Suzaku grabbed at his broach. "Knight! Of! Honor!"

Already wearing her pilot suit, Kallen simply tensed her body. "Black Queen!"

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

**Division 10**

"Mail for you," Rangiku said, dumping a report on Lelouch's desk and leaving urgently. Lelouch opened it up and saw Kallen, Suzaku and Cornelia fighting hollows together. The report was snapshotted by the 2nd Division. Lelouch simply smiled.

**Soul Chess: END**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: What? Oh like I would **_**really**_** kill off Lelouch. And yay Lelouch is finally a daddy, how about that? Also we get Kallen in the Knights of the Round, CC has…unfortunately lost her memory and Kasumi has replaced Stefan as the captain of squad 2. So, yeah that's it for Soul Chess. It's over, done, finished. I really enjoyed writing this fic and I think a lot of you enjoyed reading it. There is a lot I wish I could've done differently with it and for details on that I encourage you to check out my Deviant Art journal for my own personal review of the series. It may not be there right now, but I'll get around to it eventually. Now that this is over and I can finally focus on other things, like other fanfics and my novel Immortal Memories. Anyway, you've all been a great audience. I thank you all. See ya! [oh and do check out the bonus scene below. If the above ending would be everything before the credits then below would be the extra scene after the credits are over. Now if you'll excuse me, I have stuff to do. The has been draconichero and I thank you all).**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus Scene<strong>

**The Royal Dimension**

In his domain, the Soul King found himself in the company of an unexpected visitor. He looked to see the warden of hell standing with a frown, her staff held tight. She appeared slightly hostile.

"I don't remember sending for you, Rita."

"You didn't. I'm here of my own volition."

"Do you realize the gravity of what you are doing?"

"I do," Rita held her staff in front of her at an angle with both hands..

"Oh that's cute," The Soul King said and entered his true form. "You actually intend to fight me. Do you want your core form taken away a second time?"

"I won't have it taken away," Rita said and gestured to end of her staff. "I'll have you note that this is not my Zanpakuto.

The Soul King looked yonder to the 'eye' of Rita's staff. She was right. This was a mere replica of her Zanpakuto's sealed form. Embedded in the eye of the staff was the Hogyoku.

"Impossible, that was destroyed when Lamperouge Lelouch used it to revive himself."

"True, but the Hogyoku is a dangerous artifact. I think you know what happens to dangerous artifacts when they are destroyed or otherwise damaged beyond use."

"So you took it for yourself? A bold move, you even did it beneath my notice. How did you even know when I was looking?"

"Simple, I spoke with Marianne."

The Soul King stared at Rita. "You do realize you're both going to face retribution for this."

"You're the one who's going to face retribution. It took my five years to imprison the Hogyoku into this staff and now I will do the right thing."

"And what? Take my place? You don't have the means."

"Who said I was going to take your place?" A bright, gray beam shot out from the Hogyoku towards the Soul King. He was too arrogant to dodge and in the next minute he felt himself in dire pain.

"Gah! What are you doing?"

"There's one person deep within you who is fit to be the ruler of this world. What better god to rule the Soul Society than a goddess?"

In an explosion, the Soul King was separated into two beings, the man himself and Feluca Tetelra Sharaimyn. The Soul King saw this as both Feluca and Rita stood a ways away from him. Feluca was his most powerful avatar. He had created her for combat purposes. However, Feluca was also his conscience, his superego. Without her the truly diabolical form of the Soul King could now be unleashed.

As he stood up he began to laugh, but his voice had changed considerably. It had gone up in pitch and now sounded like the creepiest laugh Rita had ever heard in her life and she'd heard a lot of creepy laughs in her time.

The Soul King reached up for his hood and pulled it down. He had no hair and his face was completely ink black. He had thick red lips and he slowly opened his beady eyes. "So tell me," he said with a slightly deep voice that had the pitch of what someone would sound like if they were trying not to laugh, but this was the Soul King's normal speaking voice, "what exactly do you two maggots think you're going to do to me hmm? I'm god, bitches." Without Feluca in his system the Soul King had gone through a rapid personality change. "So tell me Rita, what exactly did you hope to accomplish by separating me from that cotton candy haired whore? Do you even realize the forces you are tampering with?"

"Of course I do and I'm doing this for the Soul Society. With Aizen trapped in circle nine, I've had time to properly pick his brain and I saw you for what you really are. Feluca is the real ruler. You're just a monster. With her in charge, the Soul Society will be a better place. Order and chaos will still exist, but to make sure that nothing similar to Nyra or Kasumi can happen again, to make absolutely certain that the world won't suffer while it sorts itself out, I hereby dethrone you."

The Soul King let out his creepy laugh again. "Oh that's cute. You think you can overthrow me with that little toy of yours? I think someone forgot the pecking order around here."

"As long as my resolve holds, anything is possible, that's why this staff was created."

The Soul King laughed again. "Oh, Rita, Rita, Rita, you really have dug your own grave this time. You do know that even if you succeed you'll never be recognized for doing this. No one will like you for overthrowing me even in the face of good intentions and when you do inevitably lose I will make sure you're marked as an irredeemable traitor."

"This is between just you and me," Rita glared at the Soul King as she spoke with a contemptuous tone. "The Soul Society doesn't have to know."

The Soul King laughed again. "Oh aren't you a treat, but I think I've heard just about enough out of you." The Soul King's lips turned upwards into a wide smile. "Bye."

Shadows began to rise up from beneath Rita to corrupt her, but were suddenly purged by a blast of radiant light. The Soul King looked at Feluca. "Et tu, Feluca?"

"Rita is right, you need to be put away," Orange rings formed around Feluca's eyes, "I will see tomorrow be brought." With telekinesis, Feluca called for the staff Rita had and held it in front of her. "See you in hell," she spoke calmly.

"Oh come now, Feluca is this really warranted? Just come back to me and I'll forget that you tried to kill me."

The orange rings flashed. "I will see tomorrow be wrought. You are obsolete," Feluca said as the staff she held turned completely gray, "Goodbye."

In a flash of bright light the Hogyoku shone once again and this time it flooded the Soul King's entire black and bleak domain as the horrifying ink-skinned man was eradicated completely as Feluca replaced the black and bleak domain with a sunshiny meadow, full of wildflowers and butterflies and a shining sun. She still had the staff she had taken from Rita as the squirrely Soul Reaper approached her.

"Rita, you have done a good deed, today," she spoke to the warden. "I will not forget what it is you have done for the Soul Society."

Rita dropped to one knee. "It is you who I have always served, your majesty," Rita said to her.

"Yes, I know," Feluca said as she walked with the staff in her hand. "I will keep this staff for myself. My reiatsu is far stronger to keep the Hogyoku completely in check. With it I can become a proper benevolent goddess. Rita, go back to your domain, knowing that this one is properly protected." A bluebird chirped as it flew towards Feluca and landed on her shoulder.

"Yes, your majesty," Rita stated and then vanished from Feluca's domain in a green light.

Feluca waved her staff in front of herself and could now see the portals of many lives across the Soul Society and the worlds that it governed. Lelouch, Ichigo, Cornelia, Kallen, Kasumi, they were all viewable to her, them and approximately 6.2 sextillion other lives across the Soul Society's known universe. "This is now my world to govern," she spoke aloud to herself. "And I will protect it…forevermore."

**Bonus Scene: End**


End file.
